Black Cat Tales - A Moment In Time - Eternal Darkness in Desire Ruin
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Bruce Wayne was kidnapped, he is tortured by an unknown villain for years in captivity, and in a ceremony where something goes wrong his body arrested, his soul is taken out of time and finds a goddess and makes a deal as a mate dividing his body. and leading your soul to change the past, the present, the future until it is found in another moment to release conspiracy plans
1. Chapter 1

17

Black Cat Tales – A Moment In Time – The Bat´s Best Plans

There had been not many in the time of the earth were fifteen years...

Fifteen years after he went through cancer and disappeared soon after there was no witness or anyone who could save...

And he in turn saw his back ruminating into the vortex...

She ran away had a fairy park as she told him, handsome and energetic...

They her older friends came to this park today in her future since in her past as a child, it was not yet abandoned, but in her adult time...

And yes...

And when he had returned to Gotham after his journey around the world to train for those who know how to face the world and superstitious criminals.

And this site had been corrupted with crack drug users, criminals of all kinds, in thistime of his childhood, he remembered that she deceived him.

And as a child's mind works he knows very well, he saw how everything was seen through it, he looked and thought at those times, the fairies his dream of flying.

And she killed themsoon after with nothing to offer, as she said at times in the past they were cruel wearing furs to cover up what they really were...

And it was really a beautiful fairy field flattering roses and an immense cultivated and abundant nature...

She spoke of fairies and how she wishes to be like her as she wished to leave...

And at some point in time the Jasmine girl had disappeared...

She disappeared right after the murders, on a night in Arkham if not before killing whoever stood in her way...

They were friends. That's what I thought.

But as always what one could believe in the words of a child, in their minds, everythingwas soflowery...

He thought it would all be interconnected...

She spoke sometimes to him in some of their sporadic encounters at a time before that before her disappearance, the death of her parents, who had found her fairy her way her wish fulfilled...

They didn't want you to fight anymore. Not in your fairy field...

And again he was poisoned...

He again met with Parkinson's, and this threw him down, while after all after course assuming he would take his company...

And so he resumed the day and sought information about...

Waking up again, he researched it, because in addition to a dismissal someone would poison him, in his records she owed information, directly to Parkinson...

At this time he before throwing him through the building again assumed that he hired Brunella...

Again he woke up that very day and started all over again...

Leaving earlier had dismissed Alfred, when an unknown car had hit him, his car exploded and he died...

On that same day, which was repeated...

And so began the research...

Brunella had qualities, but a huge ego a biochemical eximia, but also worked in the obscurity of the underworld of magic as alchemists...

She was a hired assassin by the way, he accepted that Parkinson hired her six months before all this..

And of course she had developed many things of pharmacological properties, chemicals and different remedy properties that would be patented..

And all by a new company hired by Parkinson newly established in the market bought byLex Corp...

He woke up again repeating the same day and so faced the reverse flash he beat him at least 18 times in a row of the eighteen attempts in which he revived the same day.. .

And he tried to stop a bomb from exploding 10 times, Circe stole a magic object in the same amount of times...

He was mutilated with a knife by the sprinter 19 times, poisoned 15 times, and thrown through a window more times than necessary...

And so the day resumed again as it all resumed again...

It seemed like a continuous and successive cycle of murder...

And so at a time in the future when he had not yet made his passage of time and he still lived in that timeline before everything changed...

You thought to yourself... And he revived so several times observing what Parkinson did the first time he could not avoid was not prepared and so he received a bias in his business...

Soon after...

He soon saw that a Parkinson bought shares, rivals along with six of its ten shareholders and partners, these in turn were together with a plot of murders.

And all against the rest of the others who did not give in to blackmail, in turn by using the murders..

And these would invest in other companies and after Wayne's stock plummeted they'd buy back for less money, he'd use fame and become famous..

And he'd kill the others later, hired Brunella to kill him, this one was very incompetent...

But é of course at the time he was couldn't do, that's all.

The reverse Flash was an interesting issue, while himself while chatting with Barry and picking up his borrowed cosmic treadmill traveled back in time.

He went into the century of the yellow sprinter himself, he looked and civil records, in a registry of the region where he was born, there was data.

And in fact it was fact before he had Twayne's parents in turn had an older sister, and amazingly he died... Suicide actually.

He went into the century of Eobard Twayne, he had a sister who committed suicide, in case all this, his aunt was murdered by a mysterious killer .

And he found out that they were both trying to find a common killer, and of course both a way to resurrect in the case of ultra humanoid, he wasn't always a monster.

Then at one last moment he saw that it was a year before these events he saw that the ultra humanoid was stealing for some particular reason...

In these five times in a row we faced the ultra humanoid of the escape, before and of course being murdered five times, five different times.

And he confessed before of course drowning in acid, or butchering with the help of reverse flash, a dead wife murdered and in the case of reverse flash a dead sister was suicide in fact...

He wandered through that century in the future, he was different, he thought about how things worked there...

So he decided to research

He was being murdered for some reason, that stupid old lady shouldn'tbevengeful for a layoff...

Well it was Gotham...

He saw it in necessary documents...

Your stock plummeted not out of incompetence...

Parkinson was investing in a rival company to Lex Corp., he created a cartel within wayne companies, his other shareholders, two of them to be more accurate.

And she was firing the lawyers, against both of them, in the same way that she was going to shut down Wayne's companies, she accused them both of assedio, at the same time, that she withdrew her shares and invested in another company.

At the same time that there was a cartel no one passed the leg in Parkinson he for his used the qualities of old Brunella chemistry and developed a drug very potent of mutagenic properties.

These same drugs, pharmaceuticals, very potent...

A year before, and a year after his kidnapping...

And so they followed on the road through the fog and from afar a wooden bridge of a small tunnel.

And so in their wanderings through the clouds in observing everything around him.

They were cloudy days of dense, thick fog nights.

Bruce Wayne was sleepless that night and looked at a calendar on top of his desk and brief naps were followed by shouting and pleas forhelp.

And by insistent voices not knowing if it was real or not, and so before bed and heard whispering voices, it was four months before the anniversary of his parents' death and the ruin of his life.

He looked around and so he came out in the morning of dense fog and speck and so he looked around him.

Brief seconds without opening his eyes saw a figure far away and a nap and at that moment he saw the scary scream and someone calling him and so woke up and left there were investigations to do.

This was strange he had a certain mistrust, a keen sense of strange things, if he owed his experience to the supernatural the league of justice.

He sensed something, but did not know what those days when children disappear without leaving traces of neighboring towns, and soon after their parents the children were not found, but their parents only their parents they were found in gutters.

The Central City Medical Institute he looked at and saw what he was supposed to investigate from these murders?

Again he decided to investigate the death of his parents, on one of those days when they are nothing more than six months from the anniversary of their deaths.

He drove and his bat suit.

There was a certain scarlet sprinter running in down the street trying to get to the right time in Central City and Bruce ran from his car in Gotham, towards CentralCity...

And went to Metropolis, and remembering the death of his parents, in the midst of another investigation...

And amazingly enough. Berry was helping, but was late, since he was seeing cases of missing children and it was weird...

And he looked at some random kids with no one in common, they had in cases like this something corny and strange.

There was a bet he looked and heard old news and remembered.

Before his parents were murdered, he remembered something,

\- Well, who knows, you could save more than five innocent lives, and exonerate one person. "He said his voice beside him, which made him into the car sharply.

I scared you, didn't I? "Well, on the bright side and that no one but you can see me, then it would be crazy to answer, directly. - Said

\- In a period of three years, before his parents were murdered.

\- I was a student at Gotham City elementary school and actually several children disappeared andwere murdered, yes. I did.

\- Who knows by talking to the person still alive you could gather information for when everything returns to the beginning at the instant of time when everything will change you can follow the right clues.

\- Many years ago in central City shortly after a series of murders occurred in Gotham City and the alleged killer being caught there was another series of murders, but it was in Central City, and a long time ago a cousin of Barry Allen died...

By the way. "She said. "His father and rape suspect, long before the murders, only happened in his teenage years, but it wasn't him. " He said.

– This particular knowledge you don't need to go back in time. " He said.

\- Just research and what will come next. And enough.

And so it disappeared.

He looked around him, this was not the place he should be if everything like that supernatural creature said, was connected, who would know more was someone who also lived at that time, someone who is still alive.

He looked in the police file and saw something that made him uncomfortable, why did Barry reopen his parents' case?

Then decided to investigate, he sneaked into the old notary of the city and the documents filed, at the time of his childhood before the age of nine...

And he had a missing cousin without a trace, along with five other children, it would be six months after the Wayne murders of Gotham City and months after gotham's alleged child killer was caught.

He was among alleys climbed into a building with windows in front of the central city police labthrew a communicator in front of the window with a microphone...

And following Barry, he was talking to a blond-faced woman of few friends and another investigator of what it looked like.

He had with him a flash drive and thought of approaching, so he jumped from one building to another stealthily he stood between the closed windows.

\- Almost three decades ago... - I heard the man say.

– I investigate cases that claim to be closed and resolved, from CentralCit, Gotham City and Metropolises, Opal City, Star City and Coast City.

\- But every murder happened six months after each case solved and it all started before and most often after the Waynemurders.

And as if he would be free to do whatever he wants, it started six months before they were murdered, each of the accused,, were arrested,weekslater, but their victims did not..

And a week later the Waynes were murdered, and within six months from one city to another.

He was tall fat and gray hair bordered on his fifties, sixty years, looked like a retired policeman.

\- But all suspects are doomed. " Said Barry.

\- Everyone pleads not guilty and everyone is close to the children everyone is on death row, all this nothing more than it seems frame.

\- If the Waynes weren't dead, they'd be on the reports and as suspects, actually and a phone call, it looks like they were all known to infatifriends.

And they are people connected with tragedies the world of crime and or crime fighters, like you and forensic researcher and your mother was murdered, a week after the criminals were caught in each city.

So someone's been covering their tracks, the dark knight thought.

He took his rope jumped and went down through some buildings to his car.

He turned around ignoring other cars around him and returned to Gotham at the fastest speed;

Everyone should know by now that the case has been reopened.

He ran at high speed, passing by the road

And so he arrived in his cave, and jumped out of the batmovel.

Alfred was there with the trays in the food cart.

Alfred. "Said the bat man.

Do you remember the murders of the children in my office? He asked.

That wasn't what the butler expected, his reaction and the frightened raising of his eyes.

Yes, sir, I remember. " He said.

Can we talk to you about it? " He said.

All right, i'm sorry. "Said the butler.

\- I don't know where to start. " Said Alfred.

I did. " He said.

Sitting in front of the crime computer and looking with his head to lower hisarmsabove his head, and thinking about it as if gathering information and praying just that, he squeezed his eyes and began.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said. "I remember when I was a kid, my father put me in a school that was abandonedtoday.

And right after my dad pulled me out of it, I wasn't necessarily a friend, of those kids, I remember i walked away..

And it was more antisocial and I felt more than lonely, but I was friends with a janitor, he was weird, but soon after they found my colleagues..

And he was charged with kidnapping and murder, my father got scared and sent me to another school, and meanwhile the strange caretaker, he was arrested swearing innocence.

\- I was scared at the time too, you swore it wasn't him that he was cool, you were heard by the detective at the time. " Said Alfred putting his hands on his shoulders.

\- I was sure it wasn't him, he was my only friend, in fact he was a good man, that's what I thought, and of course I saw some old, nothing modest tapes hidden in his room when I went to visit.

\- And I felt guilty about that girl I was watching, but I never got close to her, I guess I was afraid or scared, I don't know.

\- And strange, she did not speak, but... - He had a flashback he saw for an instant marks on the hips and arms, but no one said anything that, look scared, distantes.

And a lonely girl, a girl who suffered, she had bruise marks, hid in the hot days, she thought.

"She caught more than normal from her mother, more than could be considered disciplinary. " He said.

\- I think, sir, that... - Alfred said. There were rumors, sir. " Alfred said.

Rumors. He questioned Bruce.

\- His father treated children, who suffered ill-treatment too, of their relatives, he had suspicions, he spoke to me and his mother about it. " He said.

He looked and began to investigate on the computer, thinking when those bettors would activate the revival, and of course he had many who were not of much help, it was necessary to start looking for information and clues.

Cases of murders and dispedance at the same time.

Three decades ago in the exact six months before his parents' murders, there were seven disappearances and four resulted in murders.

He saw that there was in the meantime, Poole Luthor the firstborn, lionel luthor, he was a runner, would go to the Olympics, had been run over and died, the car was never found.

And the killer too, he was seventeen, he was a runner, was on the road to Gotham and Metrópoles, he was engaged to Pamela Wana Fiodor .

And she had been found in a Gotham alley two streets behind the streets of Wayne's murders, was not murdered, she was raped and raped...

And dead, but her body never found her two older sisters the middle one was foundraped.

And so traumatized that it became catatonic and is still catatonic to this day, related cases show looking deeper.

And that nine months later she had children for a hospital..

And the first sister his older sister married a former teacher from the school in which he studied, but it was twelve years after the events.

And that she was pregnant, but no, there is something wrong, the sister and raped, where, where she is, ah, ah yes, going deeper he saw her really was pregnant, but why they kept the child.

And there is something like that not keep fruit of rape, he looked at cases of diagnostic doctors, old, and revealing that she is still in the hospital, the reports show that she is catatonic, the older sister raised the nephews.

He wore his bat suit and drove to the city hall the notary documents, there was the case regarding Fiodor, he saw something, there was no reason, but his former primary school teacher married the daughter of a richguy.

And this rich guy, this rich guy, was a friend of the Waynes and also a friend of Amasteus, he was a rich old man with a daughter who never recovered from the attack, and he's a catatonic and crazy girl trapped in a psychiatric clinic in Metropo.

What he saw that he could not see in the batcaverna, he looked and saw even more deeply, the former caretaker, barely remembered he had nothing more than eighteen years, lived with his mother...

And he collected pornography, he remembered using all his consciousness and memory he remembered when he was nine years visited sometimes lived behind the school, took care of some things, and the school today closed, but there were strange cases.

And that stopped happening right after he left school when he was nine, disappearance, rumors of broken glass ghosts and, first of all Amanda Kensiton...

And they say they invoke spirits, but it's gone, no one found her the only thing they found was a gaming table.

Heliote Rosembaum he had taken missing, Virginia and Veronica Prscout, the chara of another Veronica, disappeared, the first was found, a week later was nine years old, but dead, tied braçand legs with ropes his boca.

And covered with adhesive, had no reaction marks, seemed to know who took him, bites on his body, suffocation marks, he had pictures where there were p marksissize 44, Virginia and Veronica, twins and were school age.

And the were years in front of him, last seen at an old crossroads today is abandoned, no more trains pass, and a ghost street, they were redheads and beautiful.

And there were rumors that they were witches, he was a blond boy and also lonely, had no friends, but he was very smart, he was a perfecta nerd, but at that time that was strange.

A transgender boy, he had long black and straight hair, he had also disappeared he was known as Emma Tramandal, but his name was Emmet Tramandal, a week ...

And after his disappearance was the turn Heliote Riordane, her boyfriend, and after a few weeks his was the turn of Michael Senna, and there was a girl from another nearby school also disappeared, and he called himself Bryana Mortgomery ...

And classmate of another Heliote Pascal and Jenna Collins, all these children had disappeared in an interval of two weeks each after the disappearance of Yvana Ivanovi ch...

And he's my classmate, he had feminine features, but he wore men's clothes, he had an effeminate way, that's all, he was found on an abandoned counter...

And in an abandoned container on a Gotham pier, inside a fishing vessel, apparently all were children of rich people, at first they thought it was a kidnapping that went wrong, but that ended in death, but never asked for ransom...

And after all it was classmates of schools, but they were private schools, it was a prestigious school, and old, before it was abandoned and simply he looked a few miles from there...

And there was a tunnel that was closed three decades ago, he remembered there were many accidents that ended in death, so Thomas Wayne who had a company responsible for reform asked the city to close the tunnel and divert the trajectory.

In the week before the deaths of Thomas and Marta Wayne, William Goblepote the penguin's father died of pneumonia, shortly after he tried to cross the tunnel, but before suffered an accident...

And it was very close to the road that connected to the tunnel, they say that he saw something that would not let him speak anymore and from there to here he became ill and died, his wife committed suicide weeks after the Waynes died.

And everything could not work out I saw, I remember that it was not only my classmates, my father believed that school where he studied.

And at the time it was the best good school teachers and I did not need to be put in a private school, but everything changed at that time...

And after three children of my class a girl who had an air of superior and nauseous did not talk much, she also disappeared and this seemed endless, it seems that when you are a child you do not pay attention to what happens around you...

And I was happy I didn't need friends, I had my parents, but I didn't go after anyone even after my parents died I walked away anymore and I didn't even talk to them.

After that, in a school near there was a neighboring school would be a street away two blocks away and between them there were some condominiums where on that street between them were found the children...

And it was a far away school for gifted children, it was where my father wanted to send me, but two of his students had also disappeared and were found dead, which connected that school that today...

And he remembered it was two streets of one and a building under construction, said the haunted rumors and a building of condominiums that he had to pass by car with Alfred that was abandoned...

And and the building was abandoned early in construction after finding the children dead, it was the other side of town, there had been no more accidents...

And in the time of my father who started working as a doctor, I remember that I used it as a secret hideout, the last case was in weeks and the school was closed and the building closed as well.

And then my dad took me to another school near home because both schools were on the other side of Gotham, and they were public, they're closed until now abandoned.

These girls used the same streets that connected to the shopping center, there was the construction of the building all this was abandoned, from Gotham the crossroads was the idea of Gotham Prefecture to connect Metrópoles...

And that had until today a road that connected the Metrópoles and the tunnel covered under a mountain, there is a mountain, today was asked a permit for the company Wayne to revitalize the city and return the abandoned buildings...

And three decades ago all I had was my father's, which was also closed because of death and traffic accident the most famous was that of a taxi driver who died hit by a truck, then closed.

She had given a clue, more than forty years ago, in my father's adolescence, Bruce thought, there are some things.

And so he searched the city documents, a famous case was muffled by lack of evidence, and money, too, thought, going through several cases...

And soon from an old, document, there was a gang rape, the Gothic girl, who was isolated...

And poor, those involved were football players, but his father was not a football player, today must be my father's age, but nothing was heard of her anymore, only that ten men were accused of attacking a girl...

And she told them they were drunk, and drugged the girl on the road footprints and pieces of clothing she was brought by Thomas Wayne who...

And that she accused him of raping her, but neither he nor she nor those involved were formally charged...

And or her case proceeded, in fact there is nothing more than speculations, she and no one, had no news, there is nothing to prove, there were footprints and the ten involved, were also players...

And that today they don't even live in Gotham anymore and what they still do to find in the cemetery and have forgotten about it, or ignore it.

He was leaving the site, using the window on the left side of the library, when looking at his Bat-Wbird taking off his belt he looked and saw that he hears an accident in Central, City, children were found, but not alive, and their parents disappeared... at

And your moms are desperate, if there's a connection the killer in turn stayed in the sauce for three decades, came back why?

He heard there was a call from Alfred.

He took his rope and went down toward the alley and got into his car.

And so ran, because now they reopened their case, was driving and so he looked around, on the busy street, and when he thought, within this case there are many mysteries.

\- That's why they want to show efficiency. – Again he lost control in the middle of traffic, none other than Phantom Avenger.

– And or will be why entered a new prosecutor who wants to recover all cases filed, to fall into the public's graces...

And you heard that the new prosecutor wants to be elected deputy? Or also why your sister had an accident, she thinks it's intertwined with the Wayne murders...

And actually you should see the name of the new prosecutor who's reopening the case, Bruce, by the way, you should see the calls, Batman.

He regained control of the car.

Phone call? " He said driving.

The names. Said a damsel in particular sitting in the passenger seat.

He looked and spoke toward the computer and communicator of the car.

Alfred, are you listening?

Yes, sir. " He answered on the other side.

Look into me who's in front of the wayne murder reopening case, please.

Wait a minute. "Said the butler.

\- Samanta Wana Fiodor, sir. "Said Alfred on the other side of the wire.

Actually, sir, she called for a few hours, and she made an appointment to talk to you, sir.

And interesting. " He said. I can't do that.

\- You're going to be here in a few minutes. " Said Alfred.

\- She and her sister and married to my childhood teacher. " He said. "She raised the rapist's children who were twins. – And so researching Amasteus had a job he worked for the family Wana Fiodor, a deputy, is alive ...

And has seventy years Fatima Fiodor his wife, is fifty years old, a and his eldest son, adopted from another previous marriage, Anafios Fiodor ...

He was forty-two years old, and single, catatonic daughter, in fact who wanted to open the case, Debora and Isac...

And these were Pamela's twins were raised in an internal school, as far away from the family as possible, soon after turning nine, there seems to be no prolonged contact...

And my former-teacher, changed his name and adopted the family name of the old Amasteus was a lawyer of the Wana family his son-in-law, Eric Dickson Jackson to Theodore Fitzpatric Wana Fiodor.

Searching her car computer she contacted Barry too, hiring a forensic detective, but why?

He looked a few hours ago when he looked around. And he went down the street from the murder of his parents.

The old files show that when Barry Allen was seven he doesn't remember, but he had a cousin who was also involved in the series of kidnappings and murders.

He looked around and when he went towards the street he saw the alley and thought, who would be interested in it, besides himself, looking at so many events and in this leads nowhere.

He walked into the car and headed towards his old school, but decided to come back.

Arriving a few blocks he arrived at the cave and changed climbed the stairs, he looked around thinking, why after those years she began to investigate...

And right after your sister suffered the car accident it looked like she discovered something and simply became a file burn, it actually looks like her niece somehow discovered something, but what?

He did not care his back he saw his back going up the stairs and looking

The woman appeared soon after he came home a blond woman with straight hair and long aristocratic air, tall and tired expression, a long dress...

And the behaved black as if he were in mourning he looked good at the woman as if he evaluated and amazingly accompanied by Barry, who had an apology look a gray suit.

At that time, she had no porridge on her tongue and did not apologize.

\- I didn't come here to apologize or waste my time, which is very valuable, let's get to the details, I want to know how the murder happened. "She said at the time by sitting on the couch in front of him.

He looked at her, remembering that moment, but did not have a good impression of that woman, something did not go well, stood several seconds mute and so looked she was of Metrópoles nor gotham was, any interest was just to earn points with the people and seemed to want to use it.

\- I can't help anything now, it's been three decades, I don't even remember the details, in fact all this is just a fog. " He said.

\- You could try, Mr. Wayne, to try to share only the details you remember. He was trying his wife. " He said.

Looking around him he stood up was toward the windows and looking wrapped in thoughts. At that time, besides the shooting I saw no one, nor the killer, in fact I saw nothing but a dark street.

Mr. Wayne, please. Tried the woman with an air of despair.

His thoughts were conclusive, if the killerreturned, he would want to go after anyone who had evidence of witnesses, he could not share information...

Andpeople would be in danger, he thought, he should investigate just like Batman, not put like Bruce Wayne, divert his attention.

With a smile of escarnio and a cretin look, he turned and looked toward the woman.

\- Anything, you could just take the evidence, directly with thepolice...

And go to the police station, I don't want to know about your senseless investigation, or go investigate on my own without my help, I have no interest in reviving it. – Said.

\- Sir, Wayne, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this case, your parents are dead, my sister is in a hospital, my niece was the victim of the samekiller...

And so many other children died, people disappeared - He said with a serious look.

"It would have to help give these people rest. " He said.

"I beg you for help. " He said.

\- You and a beautiful woman, Miss, but only that, and use these qualities for something useful, just that, use your qualities and ask for help from the right person, who cares. "And he said touching his shoulder.

Muggle, thought when putting a Bat-radaron his clothes.

\- I know what it's about and not the slightest, already prescribed, I want to move on and live my life, and I don't care, the killer was not caught at that time...

And now it's not going to come to anything, nor will you get caught now, in fact, you just want fame, and fall into the graces of the people, in fact be on your own and turn around with your problems. – Said.

"I don't want to be a part of it. "He stood up and said.

Go away. " He said showing the door.

She looked as if she was seeing the demon and with disgusted air and with robotic walking went away followed by Barry Allen who said nothing.

Thanks for your help, Allen. " You heard the door when you closed.


	2. Chapter 2

18

His curiosity was enormous, he would follow the two, went down the stairs of the library and went into his cave and monitored the two, were going towards a building in his research a police station office near the morgue of Gotham, using the listening apparatus listened to the conversations, to him knew, one thing, if the killer was back , that would mean about it.

\- How do you know my cousin was a victim and the killer didn't get caught. You heard Barry talk.

He saw him drive away and take the car and hit hard.

The woman, was or rather, is at serious risk.

He looked around and put on the hood and went to the cave in the investigations he saw old data and random archived cases of nearby towns and there were six cities, and in these cities every inner city and there were always seven children five from one school and two from another nearby school, he knew that somehow he looked out of Gotham and were two months later every four years indoor schools children were kidnapped , were decades and during his research more thoroughly he saw was longer in total four decades, possibly was a cold and old killer, possibly must be fifty to sixty years old, must be semi retired, something made him return to kill, because since he was twelve the murders stopped. And they've been back recently.

Which would motivate your return.

A blur of red, the scarlet sprinter appeared running in the cave, at that time he thought of improving the cave's defenses seriously change some things.

\- Then you're going to be dumb like in the living room or you're going to say what you think.

\- Your mother was murdered by Twayne, not by a mysterious killer. " He said. His cousin died victim of a harasser he was arrested. " He said. "Unless he has ties to Twayne and he's actually a sprinter who really wants to screw up his life, then the killer's not in jail.

\- I have doubts, but if you heard would realize that some cases are inconsistent. " He said.

\- I believe he really wants to screw up my life, but what I think and that he's going to kill my mother, but when he got there she was already dead, he took it as if volunteering to be the killer in his place took the blame for himself, assumed something that wasn't his, just to complicate my life...

\- You're as crazy as she believes in it, he's a sadist who hates you, he said. They're different stories. " He said.

\- I see only one cold case that doesn't need to be reopened and you're messing with a hornet's. " He said. " And I see nothing but complications of a madwoman leading to another conclusion that is not the right. " He said.

And so he left a small pouch of files on the table, not seconds before he did not look back only on his computer, and said as he was observed, there he continued to talk.

\- No matter what I find out, I get the feeling she's actually getting into trouble. " He said. Attracting confusion.

What do you mean. He asked.

If there really is a killer who's on the loose, he's not going to like it in his trash, he can do something about it. " He said. "Unless this is all that crazy woman's imagination and you're going to rock her. " He said.

\- yes, but right now, there are superheroes with powers this time, and nothing's going to go wrong. " Said Barry. You're the best detective in the world.

Are you going to help me, Batman? Asked the scarlet sprinter.

\- Being the greatest detective in the world. I said, "No, because I know there's no case and it's been solved. " He said. And you're on your own. " He said. "Even if I have real proof you're alone making noise. " He said.

\- Control this woman, if there's a maniac, you don't know what a capable, cornered maniac. " He said in a warning tone. "But as much as you two are going to make and noise. " He said.

And so Barry left the document files and left at super speed from the cave leaving him alone.

Over that week he decided to follow the woman, read the files, and do his own investigation without raising suspicions, conversations with witnesses and go to prison with a request for secrecy, and wetting the hand of a jailer, and throughout this week on an ordinary day of hooligan, baderna and cries of this woman, he looked at them two of the roofs with his ropes and his binoculo , she was out of control and was defaming Bruce Wayne, Barry seemed to want to control, but to no avail...

He looked around and saw that he was with the help of old Wana,

He saw that she made more noise than she discovered anything.

He didn't see her husband involved in anything, he saw the signal access for next week. And you saw the last two, the woman asking for help.

He looked and decided to get there, but there was her arguing with her husband.

\- If not even the son of those who were murdered want to get involved because you, this situation there is no conclusion beyond the obvious, you are hallucinating. " He said. And all your imagination, he's not so interested in it. " He said towards him as Batman, approaching stealthily without him being interrupting the fight.

\- You didn't talk to Wayne. "The woman said as if she was spitting her name out in disgust.

He's a worm. He growled toward.

What an angry woman, thought Batman...

\- Leave that to someone with a capacity. "Said her husband in his direction.

Like who? - The biggest detective in the world doesn't even show up he seems to be Wayne's dick as they say. - Completed.

\- How can you handle that forensic detective on your own? "She spat angrily being held by her husband, he was older, well, but old, had no white hair yet, but had signs.

\- You make more noise than you solve anything, you're attracting problems, in fact, you want attention, so you did it. Said.

She tried to have an interview with Carmine Falconi and even black mask, to no avail.

I want justice. " She cried as she was watched by Commissioner Gordon who seemed to be afraid.

\- No, you want to make noise, scandal. "Said your husband. Confusion. - Completed.

And you're not going to help me either? "She said.

There's no way I can help you. "He said between his teeth.

People are dead. She screamed. - And children were murdered, and they didn't stop in this town. "I told him what he already knew.

\- Let's go, and stop rummaging through graves. "He said as Batman watched as he held his rope jumping off the roof.

\- You're a conniving killer like everyone else. "He heard and he heard more screams,

The dark knight only watched, Batman could not interfere directly. " He heard a long-distance scream in the air around the buildings and so he was already aware of the words before reaching another roof...

\- YOU'RE AS MURDEROUS AS THESE MEN, BATMAN.

And so he investigated on his own.

Two days later, Alfred was in the cave serving tea, he said.

\- That woman asked for your help when I went to the office at Wayne Tower. "Bruce said while drinking the cha. What did she want? – Unlike you, she does not seem to have delicacy nor can she even have an ounce of charisma, in fact she is not at all subtle, nor hides playing everywhere. " He said. And recently I found a little diary, sir. " Alfred said. I've seen it. "Bruce said. And I saw looking in the archives. He said he wants to see me. Yes, i'm sorry. Sir, said the butler.

\- Twenty years ago a mobster, he was assaulting or committing a crime, but his father didn't ask, what it was, he just received it and healed his wounds. " Said Alfred. –

\- When you were a kid, there was a costume fest. " He said. "He left his mother and went to take care of him, he caring. " He said. –

\- He knew him, he, he was a nephew a little like his teacher, but he was younger.

\- They said his son's dream was to teach, he looked like his teacher, and he decided to teach? " Asked Bruce.

\- He hid from everyone who was the son of a Gotham mobster, had something wrong like him, but wanted to teach so he helped at-risk children, but it was for a short time, there was something wrong, and teaching children, but cut any bond with his father, at least what they could see. – Said.

\- He then saw that when he swore to help, but threatened to report it to the police. " Said Alfred.

And he was removed. " He said. "I haven't heard anything else about it. " Said Alfred.

\- When you at that time, he was in school, he had many conversations with you and you swore that the caretaker was not the killer, he had doubts about it, and entered even a petition, about the caretaker, but a week later they were murdered, and the petition prescribed and did not go ahead, the man was released, and a year ago , and half a month later resumed everything, the police are on top, but she's doing everything to exonerate him, but everything indicates the contrary, or that and too much coincidence.

A mobster named Lew Moxom, looking at the name in his father's letter, he was looking at the letter while Alfred went up the stairs with the tray and leaving him alone.

Well, Lew Moxom, he was one of Gotham's mobsters, he didn't kill his parents, but it was a relative of his that his father answered.

He jumped out of his chair and there was a female shadow, plus an appearance of a teenage girl that only he could see...

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. "Said Bruce, there she was, by his side.

There was Zariel possessing his body and Eduarda by his side taking him through time.

\- How about time travel, Batman,

He fell unconscious in the chair, amid the investigation. As if carried by a spiral in time there was him seven years old falling from the bed, four on the floor, and seeing his little hands ran into the window, and looking out the window of his room he saw from his mansion, cars, there was a party, he took the slipper, and was accompanied by a little girl of his age, a shadow or a real child , he would not know for sure, and he saw as he went down the stairs hiding through the darkness of the corridor, costumed people, it was a costume party, and his father, dressed as a bat with a huge wing of Alfred's father's bat, not him who worked in that situation, he answered at the back door a man who saw frighteningly blood on his clothes , in the back.

His father looked around, and whispered to everyone, when he was approached by the butler, and taken to the other estremo of the mansion.

He followed him through the alleys and out of the lights, he saw him walking and hiding among statues. Looking through the cracks and climbing on a statue and looking out a window between the cracks of the door and a one-bedroom window using beds that was being stained with blood.

\- You have to help, my son, it was a fight. " Begged the mobster in blue clothes and hat as we stun blood dripping on the floor.

That was the man's eyes, green gray hair, tall and surrounded by other truculent men and evil expressions.

\- I irie help, do not worry, I took the oath of socrates. "Said, and so he went toward his butler and asked for his instruments.

At that time they seemed to last more than an hour the whole procedure treating his injuries helping him to remove all the dirt, soon the butler returned with his instruments and so he began to take the bullet and close the wound and now, he patched it.

As if looking right at the man he didn't recognize any of them as his father's killer, when someone touched his shoulder, it was, Alfred.

Bruce, go back to your room. "Said the butler, pushing him toward the hall.

And so he turned into a hallway, he looked around and saw Eduarda and said, I'm going to take you to a place in a moment of time.

He walked toward his room and when he arrived lay on the bed, but the spiraling fog was taken to a moment as the weather as if it did not exist, he saw in the eyes of a man in the rain, a rosco marked with brown eyes, he saw stepping in rain- and so looking around, and saw looking at the man addressing the same mobster ,

\- Franck, Franck, my dear. "Said the man approaching, you may have escaped that time, but your cousin does not take a new chance, there is no one here, to save him this time. " He said.

\- You can't do it, you know what he did, you know what he's become, if you help me, I'il clean your bar with my uncle – Try the shirtless man with a bandage on his shoulder. Lying on the ground walking away in fear of tears, in the eyes. "I believe you won't escape, Franck. "I said and seeing what he lies.

\- Man, please, man, don't do, this, what he paid you double. " He said.

" Late, too late. " He said. - He doesn't pay me much, and of course, I do what I do a part out of fear, and he's going to kill my boss soon and he's going to take over and with that he doesn't have to clear my bar.

He's going to kill you too. "I said and you hear a gunshot and it gets dark.

Maxwell Moxom. " Said Batman.

And so he looked and put on his mask, and ran to his car, there are several old mobsters, among him retirees who must know of this story, thought.

In his own penthouse he looked out the huge window and so saw him coming towards him before he took his gun, Batman said.

\- Tell me about Maxwell the Coyote Chill Moxom.

\- The Chill coyote. "Carmine said. Batman, Batman, you're late. "Said the mobster.

Why is that? "He asked the bat man.

\- Well, well, well, apparently, I have to watch out for myself or I'm dealing with a haunting, or the woman, she's messing with a hornet's, actually. "He said he was swiping his finger on his chin. "She was here, that woman Samanta, yesterday, to tell you the truth, she was accompanied by a red-haired boy, - Said. "Years, even, years i don't hear that name. "Said, carmine. What an ancient story. "He said looking at the sky of stars.

\- I'm going to tell you what I didn't tell her. " He said.

Oh, that's good. " Said Batman. - I want to hear old history. " Said Batman.

\- Well, that and history, really old. " He said. But he was a complete 13, before having the joker the freaks he was a freak, a murderer, a maniac, he got into fights, for fun, my henchmen stayed away from him, out of fear, they were more afraid of him than they would have of the joker. "Carmine said.

Why would you. " He said. "I was trying to keep my children away from this little monster.

What do you mean, you don't know. " Asked Batman.

\- These are old-school photos before the freaks. " He said. Falconi.

It can't be... " Said Batman. – There's the black-and-white version of old mobsters and a boy with a crazy air of red hair and maniacal eyes.

Can I have that picture? " Asked Batman.

\- I don't have to be with her anymore. "Carmine said.

And so he took the photo he kept on his belt and fired his gadget and flew over the buildings.

I have a feeling, Carmine, that you didn't kill him that he staged his death that he's alive until today. "He thought Batman, but I still don't know who he is.

So elsewhere he knew it was in a shopping mall in the morning hours later Barry Allen in his civilian clothes, was with Samanta Wana the private investigator and samanta's father.

He was following them all through the buildings with his ropes, there was a communicator microphone and camera that he threw on top of the rich old man's limo.

Apparently listening to the conversation without knowing it.

As for this in an instant of time before time changes, before the moment of truth...

\- In Bruce Wayne's childhood, when he was 6 to 8 years old, before the deaths of his parents, I received visits from the boy accompanied by my daughter who was older, both behavior when the way of acting and speaking and the actions were different from those we know today, but similar, until his movements or even he did not act like a six-year-old , yet they did not seem deliberate actions of a 6-year-old, were more reserved contained and even calculated, but strange still lost contact with him soon after the murders of his parents. "The man said in a strong, thick voice.

He was like he had accumulated knowledge of a man of wisdom he always knew what to answer, he always knew what to say, he was always at the right time...

\- He was very connected with both, both with Poole the firstborn of Luthor and with Pamela, had few shy friends and always visited the caretaker, that I had doubts for how much the actions of a single boy who and friend of children, I advised Thomas Wayne to keep the boy away from this boy, he was strange toys paper airplanes and had no friends lived with his mother as a school janitor.

He remembered it not as well as it is now.

After the disappearances and deaths of children, childhood classmates, before the deaths of his parents, he went to the house of the school janitor, was a good tall skinny man and that at one point he had video tapes that were cool at that time, and of course these days too, in fact he visited often and also he had invited all the other children , at several different times, later was accused of paedophilia and murder, police officers went to the mansion to look for him, and also went to interview other children throughout the investigation, and asked for several children to testify and so he saw several times trying to hide objects from him when visiting him, police talked to Bruce Wayne the way he spoke to the children , and both with other children, who had contact say that investigators found incriminating materials and boot marks 44 the size of the caretaker in steps in the nearby local snow.

He looked and stopped near a tall, leafy tree watching the car stop in a park and so they went out and watched the landscape as they talked there were children running and mothers with baby carts watching from afar, adults without children were rare in that park so it was weirder for a black limo to stop there.

Barry watched the two children in particular who tried to throw a paper plane without getting it.

\- How strange it must be for a lonely adult to help kids with toys play with them. "Said Bruce from afar.

\- It must have been weird, moms and dads freaking out a bachelor in a school with no social life. "Said the old man. " But at that time I was worried about the other children, and I tried to intervene, but when times pass and feel lonely and try even to be a philanthropist you no longer see this, just the will to help. "Said the old man.

He doesn't fly. " Said the smallest in blue and pale-colored overalls and black hair, near the pond.

The second in sweatshirt slightly larger than the other with straw-colored hair and brunette skin.

Barry Allen approached without any trouble, and so seeing the difficulty of the children said with friendly tone

\- Just fold the wing like this. " He said. - Keep straighter and firmer. " He said.

I'm going to go. They said right after the plane was thrown and flying. "But at that time what worried him was fathers and mothers stopping and watching someone without children help unknown children.

\- Strange, no, barry. "Said the man before being followed with the gaze by the other adults.

He looked around you. And so he flew over the buildings and so he heard his bat wave and it was Alfred, he knew with the flare that the man went to the same spot that Samantha he saw there were over thirty calls to Alfred's Bruce Wayne, where he will be now, he went towards his entrance to the cave and changed, and saw the entrance to the open cave , ignored and went up, and went up the stairs when he saw in the passage of the corridor closed behind him and went toward his butler who served the cha on the table

\- Sir, I think there's an old story. "Said the butler serving cookies on the plate.

As far as I can remember. "He said. - That man I saw on your cameras, and very familiar. "He said.

Family? He asked. How's that? "He asked Bruce.

\- He was from your father's time, a cop here from Gotham, he was investigating old cases, and he also provided services to his father. The butler said.

Years later when he was ten years old there were several cases of murders, people killed, gutted, and bodies were found, but this time they were not children, but adults, dead...

At this same time he was alone, and saw that along with this came a new girl that he did not have much contact with, but she was strange enough to draw attention...

And so he began to tell, as if transported to the past.

And so he was transported to several and several years ago at the time of his father, when he was younger he was a baby, more than a newborn, it was his body an adult man, he saw that place as being himself...

\- Well, one day when he was nine, I was a colleague of Lew Moxon, at first he was a good person, not involved with problems, but his family continued with a career of illegalities, in the career of a mobster who was from one of the oldest mafia families, and in a cycle of family mafia home, all his successors I watched him grow up.

From a good person to what he is today. " He said.

\- And we were friends, we have a history of friendship and disagreements very great a long story, and also met his life and also watched him grow his son.

\- And before you were born and just when you were just a baby and some time ago before you came into the world, I delivered your wife, I actually know the child, I advised him to send him for more qualified help he was older than you, 15 years.

But he didn't go. " He concluded his son.

That's what i'm talking about. " Your father agreed.

He thought it would pass and it was a phase. " He said.

"Yes, my son, he found it very strange, and normal, but the normal was soon disappearing. " He said.

"He, unlike most children, had other ideas of fun. I said, i'm not going

That a normal person wouldn't have. "In my view he either died or staged his death very well. " He said.

\- That was over 15 years ago. " He said.

\- I need son for you to see and hear with your own eyes. " He said. "It's not anything but speculation. "He said, "And so he told you about his story." "And so he told before he went to sleep. " He said.

A few years ago before Lew Moxon had his second child, his wife was kidnapped pregnant, but the child his firstborn along with her had been kidnapped too, this was never found, but his wife tortured.

\- And she spent days being tortured, she got a lot of scars, she didn't see her attacker.

\- But she was soon found next to a police guard who went to her rescue, there in that lair, there were other corpses and remains and remote recordings tapes and other devices ...

\- But the man who tortured her was not found at the scene, but soon was found soon after, but he swore innocence he was lonely and was part of a rival Italian family, everyone suspected him, everyone thought it was him right away. " He said.

\- A few days before he was caught, he became friends with Meredith Moxon, she was a smart woman who kept an eye on visitors, and the children, they had frequent visits, his father was supposed to evaluate the older boy in Moxon.

And so he would hire a qualified assistant he visited her every afternoon this was a strange woman daughter of Lew Moxon's right-hand man and that was when I had contact once again with Eduarda, who knew other people who could evaluate, and that man who looked middle-aged and called Durza Moxon, Sister of Lew Moxon , the situation and that his wife has sequels. " He said. - A murder case within one's own family.

Adelaide Moxon came back with sequelae and traumas and so she cried and did not get out of bed herself tried suicide and needed years to recover, long 7 years of treatment, but she always said that that child inside her was not hers, was the rapist, and that it was the demon himself, which was not proven, she only suffered from subsequent traumas of kidnapping , and by the time she was kidnapped, she was already three weeks pregnant...

That way his father didn't finish the story he was sleepy...

And so he slept, he remembered that he woke up the next day in his own mansion.

And his parents, were going and taking him toward Lew Moxon, and so he met firsthand and personally the Moxon family him, his father was there to treat other injuries of other battle partners...

And so he met some people from his history...

He did this with a pre-established agreement between the two, which would last a little more than months to settle debts of an agreement...

Meanwhile Bruce looked and was accompanied by Eduarda...

Durza and Meredith and these two people over there were taking care of some visiting kids.

And so it was accompanied by other people

Eduarda was accompanying him while his father worked, helping to talk to this man he asked her for help in this regard.

And she styled drugs in her drink, and so in her hidden mansion near the mountain, she counted.

And so he asked politely to know the story his father told he was curious, and so Meredith told the story that his father did not end there was mistrust as to the origin of his son...

That kid was weird. " He said. " He had strange ideas, it was not normal, he solved the idea of a nine-year-old, and of course when he was nine years old, make his own zoo.

And so he went to distribute to his friends, all, well, the problem was that they weren't exactly alive, or whole.

Maxwell Moxom, Lew Moxom's eldest son, there was Helen Moxon, she disappeared shortly after turning 14 before the big ambush when he turned 13 decided to help, he said that my son could raise as many remaster as he wants and cats and dogs too, and he said he would distribute at his school. "She said.

– He convinced the Falconi boy to deliver some of his little ramister animals to rabbits, and even dogs. " He said.

What he didn't know was that his friend was giving them an end.

Drowning everyone in aquariums wasn't fun.

Instead of a zoo, we have a graveyard of animals...

Or we'd have a pokemon inside out with stitched parts of animals around and on staple machines...

Over time growing up he developed strange and psychotic habits.

He took pleasure in torturing and dry drowning and wet torture mutilated molested mainly the youngest and most beautiful, liked to leave them preserved before entering puberty, he recorded the tortures, and beatings.

And he took them to his workshop and so he tortured them and raped them did not care about the gender and or species, after a while he simply killed them, but he did not bury them kept with wax or some other product and so took them away ... And

He heard years later from old Falconi the same thing said to him at one point in an interrogation. " The Strange Farm... - Said.

Falconi reported some events and was interrogated in an incisive manner by Pamela's sister...

\- I heard that he had a farm an abandoned farm where there was a church, once one of my henchmen went to my service, and saw what was in the church, but what he saw he did not say why he soon went crazy and committed suicide. " He said.

Where's this church? He asked.

" It is on the road between the old abandoned city of an Indian reserve, between the ghost town of Despair City and Gotham... – Said.

\- I even have the address, over there it looks like the entrance to a ghost town. " He said.

\- He as a child, until a long time ago, took the ones that no one wanted to take dogs, cats, and other small animals, and stayed with him one day when I was a child, I went to the old mansion, it was bought by some figurao that simply stands between the property of the Wayne and among other two properties those of Wana

This property is abandoned to this day, thought to himself.

Bruce spoke to himself soon after between his conversation between Zariel and him.

A few years into the future he remembered the old abandoned mansion, and an old lawyer named Gregory Wana, while Amasteus beat him on a contract killed Amanda and Pamela's father and little Tamires, and took his last name and devoured his story.

He was a devourer of life and contracts, he had limited time...

Years after never knowing that he never heard from this family, and his business, his father's friend, who never heard from him again after the death of his parents, and saw some scattered, several good-sized pickled animals, and dismembered, but after weeks there he had several bugs with him.

And so it went on. "And so my son always came back, one day it had been two months, when I saw something that for a child was terrifying.

And what he hid from the bugs and drowned I caught with his father he took ramister puppies that no one wanted along cats.

And of course, dogs and drowned throwing in glass, from that day on I told my son not to send any more of his bugs to him after all, I asked why he said he was in favor of birth control.

\- Over time he when he asphyxiated his own brother and began a series of heinous crimes, and among these he sodomized the children closest to some mafia allies of his father, and began to migrate to other forms of torture murders, and with other unknown children...

And were being turned away because they knew what he was capable of and could not be controlled, he was hospitalized twice in Arkham throughout childhood, and returned a year after turning seventeen, and when he was nineteen, a doctor found psychosis among other problems.

He had found... It wasn't a good case.

He was the forerunner of the joker.

\- And a few years before you turned two. Durza said as he entered the conversation...

\- He killed discriminated, he had nothing but the desire to torture and kill. " He said.

\- And Thomas, he was an expert and helped at that time, some cases needed coroner's, and he tried to help all the victims of Moxon's son, but they all died...

\- One day in question, he couldn't take so many deaths... - He said.

\- Thomas gave the idea of all gotham mobsters coming together for the first time and thus cornering the boy and killing whoever stood in his way and was helping the moxon boy... – Said.

\- Years ago that would have been impossible, but for the first time we came together to exterminate a plague in the name of life. " He said. "He brought many people together who were very afraid of him and used them to base fear and to do with him what they did to all their previous victims. " He said.

And so he met and created the crime syndicate, this would be the first, the first time he created this criminal organization, at this time everyone came together to end evil at the root.

And so they all cornered the gang called the exile gang, and machine-crossed a hydroelectric plant, and hunted down and machine-messed up the boy, exterminating one by one, causing a fire at the scene, and his death. " He said. "At least that's what we expect. " He said.

And so days after the story he decided to research this hydroelectric plant, and he knew that in his future there were many secret passages and he faked his own death.

And he remembered that Lucius months later told him how the business meeting of auctions of affiliations and bids took place, and so he before that day happened left all the plans in the hands of Amasteus and this man as he always used his internal contacts and who advised Lucius how to make the negotiations and the bids...

And in fact it should be delivered to Luthor, he should be giving the highest bid, and managed to bribe a high-ranking government man with money and many benefits...

But he knew who he was supposed to bribe, and then Amasteus, he knew what to give in return really should be accepted by Luthor, but he bribed two days later the same man and with Amasteus' contacts with another politician and subsequent deputy, and so he god the highest bidder and a proposal of subsidy and entrepreneurship with a less modest amount ...

And so he undermined both Queen's and Luthor and Power's chances...

And in his secret hideout in a cave in England in a myriad cave and in a tree forest in another cave, he had a secret improved supercomputer that not even Alfred had knowledge of, and he had left and there he used a prototype that he used to keep himself attached to a stasis machine and thus connected by wired cables and probes into an advanced computer and its reginas...

While he himself trapped inside a camera in a stasis tube he remembered he could wake up in a state of consciousness and so he used himself and connecting his mind in that stasis clinic lab and so his 18-year-old mind in the future stasis with his mind 18 years ago...

And suppose he would come back before this pointless blackmail and manipulate time in his favor, before these events occurred and he could use it to his advantage...

And so he found himself waking up on cables that led him towards that room also in the 30th century and there in that secretly guarded laboratory room he saw three times of himself...

And so he came out connected to the cryogenic camera and to an amniotic fluid tube and so he got up looking toward the cameras there were three versions of himself connected at three different times...

And so he woke up and so in three different times being connected to a different timeline...

In the cave he began to investigate a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearance, way of acting of several people who reappear and even stranger attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and united various evidence and clues on his computer...

In that room of the 30th century he acquired the capacity for memorization and photographic memory...

The cave in the 30th century was dusty controlled by computers...

And so he saw the dust and still couldn't get out of that room, he was keeping him alive and so the cables that held him there connected that stasis tank and that liquid that connected to his main veins... And to your brain...

That was the year of the Flash and the family of sprinters...

For several days people acting abnormally and several lost documents and those who once went to work in bureaucratic jobs and internships and even in school gathering various documents and even various subjects like stories and daily follow-ups were acting as if it were not them black liquids and elongated shadows as if it were just puppets they looked back seeing that it was not them or if they were controlled as zombies he researched the pieces of meteors that fell and so remains of stones like kryptonite and so was black and white and in turn glued and the substance was like him and went towards the Fortress of Solitude where he researched the lost documents of Krypton and his black era of so many years coming to very bad and difficult to deal with...

And so in the 30th century he was looking at the data from that session and all kinds of kryptonite that were collected...

The industries master and Power won the public and more space... and Money and patents that could be used for the greater good and maybe serve as something ... Or to make some contingency plans...

So he looked at all the patents by hacking into each of the switches and records centers...

And at three different times and in three different moments of time...

There were many places there that were owned by queen industries and other products and there he saw something that really caught his eye...

His investigations led to luthor's lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

And by that time he remembered that he had already placed flares and various other objects inside Luthor's brain he knew where he was...

And so he saw that they did not discover these flares and cameras, but Luthor died 30 years ago in the 30th century he was already dead...

In the midst of all the disorders and destruction waves of conflict spread and in turn imprisoned documents and old forms and in turn everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of stranger behaviors...

In a moment of time before everything changed, and in an instant of time while everything would change...

And at a point between the present past and the future...

He broke into the Lex Corp. building with help and so he had used his Reginas Tenebris as spies at those times his associates would not serve...

And so amid the distraction of the justice league and Luthor's escape from Lex Corp...

In the midst of research laboratories and other shady and obscure procedures that was suitably strange and unsuccessful...

There were what Luthor called a shed of failures...

Using your knowledge of timelines and the future...

And he was able to connect with his mind by being in stasis and being able to wake up...

And of course he had set an alarm clock his computer would start and manipulate the system to activate his body and the device at the right time...

And he had an idea of a meeting with the justice league when Terry was his successor, and he knew that some villains had stolen plans and projects that Luthor had abandoned and so used against the league and Superman, he knew that he the millionaire wouldn't mind if he took them for him...


	3. Chapter 3

10

He ran away and so he ran with the flare he looked at the map of the underground and so chasing everything around him and coming to the other side of town he climbed up a ladder and opening the manhole cover and into an alley

And the darkness his car parked there he activated the car that opened and entered he did not care about anything fell almost fainted he did not look around and so he put on the autopilot and soon the car followed and so he changed clothes in the back seat and so removing his clothes and picking up the playboy a black suit and all the soggy clothes he turned on the camouflage that changed the color and appearance of the car and a colony so strong that muffled the smell of sewage and chemicals and so he felt wet and dirty and very stinky but had the appearance of being fucked sweaty and feverish and soon stopped in front of his hotel and so entered the garage and left with the suitcase and computer and so he followed up to the top floor the penthouse...

And so he began to tell, as if transported to the past.

And so he was transported to several and several years ago at the time of his father, when he was younger he was a baby, more than a newborn, it was his body an adult man, he saw that place as being himself...

\- Well, one day when he was nine, I was a colleague of Lew Moxon, at first he was a good person, not involved with problems, but his family continued with a career of illegalities, in the career of a mobster who was from one of the oldest mafia families, and in a cycle of family mafia home, all his successors I watched him grow up.

From a good person to what he is today. " He said.

\- And we were friends, we have a history of friendship and disagreements very great a long story, and also met his life and also watched him grow his son.

\- And before you were born and just when you were just a baby and some time ago before you came into the world, I delivered your wife, I actually know the child, I advised him to send him for more qualified help he was older than you, 15 years.

But he didn't go. " He concluded his son.

That's what i'm talking about. " Your father agreed.

He thought it would pass and it was a phase. " He said.

"Yes, my son, he found it very strange, and normal, but the normal was soon disappearing. " He said.

"He, unlike most children, had other ideas of fun. I said, i'm not going

That a normal person wouldn't have. "In my view he either died or staged his death very well. " He said.

\- That was over 15 years ago. " He said.

\- I need son for you to see and hear with your own eyes. " He said. "It's not anything but speculation. "He said, "And so he told you about his story." "And so he told before he went to sleep. " He said.

A few years ago before Lew Moxon had his second child, his wife was kidnapped pregnant, but the child his firstborn along with her had been kidnapped too, this was never found, but his wife tortured.

\- And she spent days being tortured, she got a lot of scars, she didn't see her attacker.

\- But she was soon found next to a police guard who went to her rescue, there in that lair, there were other corpses and remains and remote recordings tapes and other devices ...

\- But the man who tortured her was not found at the scene, but soon was found soon after, but he swore innocence he was lonely and was part of a rival Italian family, everyone suspected him, everyone thought it was him right away. " He said.

\- A few days before he was caught, he became friends with Meredith Moxon, she was a smart woman who kept an eye on visitors, and the children, they had frequent visits, his father was supposed to evaluate the older boy in Moxon.

And so he would hire a qualified assistant he visited her every afternoon this was a strange woman daughter of Lew Moxon's right-hand man and that was when I had contact once again with Eduarda, who knew other people who could evaluate, and that man who looked middle-aged and called Durza Moxon, Sister of Lew Moxon , the situation and that his wife has sequels. " He said. - A murder case within one's own family.

Adelaide Moxon came back with sequelae and traumas and so she cried and did not get out of bed herself tried suicide and needed years to recover, long 7 years of treatment, but she always said that that child inside her was not hers, was the rapist, and that it was the demon himself, which was not proven, she only suffered from subsequent traumas of kidnapping , and by the time she was kidnapped, she was already three weeks pregnant...

That way his father didn't finish the story he was sleepy...

And so he slept, he remembered that he woke up the next day in his own mansion.

And his parents, were going and taking him toward Lew Moxon, and so he met firsthand and personally the Moxon family him, his father was there to treat other injuries of other battle partners...

And so he met some people from his history...

He did this with a pre-established agreement between the two, which would last a little more than months to settle debts of an agreement...

Meanwhile Bruce looked and was accompanied by Eduarda...

Durza and Meredith and these two people over there were taking care of some visiting kids.

And so it was accompanied by other people

Eduarda was accompanying him while his father worked, helping to talk to this man he asked her for help in this regard.

And she styled drugs in her drink, and so in her hidden mansion near the mountain, she counted.

And so he asked politely to know the story his father told he was curious, and so Meredith told the story that his father did not end there was mistrust as to the origin of his son...

That kid was weird. " He said. " He had strange ideas, it was not normal, he solved the idea of a nine-year-old, and of course when he was nine years old, make his own zoo.

And so he went to distribute to his friends, all, well, the problem was that they weren't exactly alive, or whole.

Maxwell Moxom, Lew Moxom's eldest son, there was Helen Moxon, she disappeared shortly after turning 14 before the big ambush when he turned 13 decided to help, he said that my son could raise as many remaster as he wants and cats and dogs too, and he said he would distribute at his school. "She said.

– He convinced the Falconi boy to deliver some of his little ramister animals to rabbits, and even dogs. " He said.

What he didn't know was that his friend was giving them an end.

Drowning everyone in aquariums wasn't fun.

Instead of a zoo, we have a graveyard of animals...

Or we'd have a pokemon inside out with stitched parts of animals around and on staple machines...

Over time growing up he developed strange and psychotic habits.

He took pleasure in torturing and dry drowning and wet torture mutilated molested mainly the youngest and most beautiful, liked to leave them preserved before entering puberty, he recorded the tortures, and beatings.

And he took them to his workshop and so he tortured them and raped them did not care about the gender and or species, after a while he simply killed them, but he did not bury them kept with wax or some other product and so took them away ... And

He heard years later from old Falconi the same thing said to him at one point in an interrogation. " The Strange Farm... - Said.

Falconi reported some events and was interrogated in an incisive manner by Pamela's sister...

\- I heard that he had a farm an abandoned farm where there was a church, once one of my henchmen went to my service, and saw what was in the church, but what he saw he did not say why he soon went crazy and committed suicide. " He said.

Where's this church? He asked.

" It is on the road between the old abandoned city of an Indian reserve, between the ghost town of Despair City and Gotham... – Said.

\- I even have the address, over there it looks like the entrance to a ghost town. " He said.

\- He as a child, until a long time ago, took the ones that no one wanted to take dogs, cats, and other small animals, and stayed with him one day when I was a child, I went to the old mansion, it was bought by some figurao that simply stands between the property of the Wayne and among other two properties those of Wana

This property is abandoned to this day, thought to himself.

Bruce spoke to himself soon after between his conversation between Zariel and him.

A few years into the future he remembered the old abandoned mansion, and an old lawyer named Gregory Wana, while Amasteus beat him on a contract killed Amanda and Pamela's father and little Tamires, and took his last name and devoured his story.

He was a devourer of life and contracts, he had limited time...

Years after never knowing that he never heard from this family, and his business, his father's friend, who never heard from him again after the death of his parents, and saw some scattered, several good-sized pickled animals, and dismembered, but after weeks there he had several bugs with him.

And so it went on. "And so my son always came back, one day it had been two months, when I saw something that for a child was terrifying.

And what he hid from the bugs and drowned I caught with his father he took ramister puppies that no one wanted along cats.

And of course, dogs and drowned throwing in glass, from that day on I told my son not to send any more of his bugs to him after all, I asked why he said he was in favor of birth control.

\- Over time he when he asphyxiated his own brother and began a series of heinous crimes, and among these he sodomized the children closest to some mafia allies of his father, and began to migrate to other forms of torture murders, and with other unknown children...

And were being turned away because they knew what he was capable of and could not be controlled, he was hospitalized twice in Arkham throughout childhood, and returned a year after turning seventeen, and when he was nineteen, a doctor found psychosis among other problems.

He had found... It wasn't a good case.

He was the forerunner of the joker.

\- And a few years before you turned two. Durza said as he entered the conversation...

\- He killed discriminated, he had nothing but the desire to torture and kill. " He said.

\- And Thomas, he was an expert and helped at that time, some cases needed coroner's, and he tried to help all the victims of Moxon's son, but they all died...

\- One day in question, he couldn't take so many deaths... - He said.

\- Thomas gave the idea of all gotham mobsters coming together for the first time and thus cornering the boy and killing whoever stood in his way and was helping the moxon boy... – Said.

\- Years ago that would have been impossible, but for the first time we came together to exterminate a plague in the name of life. " He said. "He brought many people together who were very afraid of him and used them to base fear and to do with him what they did to all their previous victims. " He said.

And so he met and created the crime syndicate, this would be the first, the first time he created this criminal organization, at this time everyone came together to end evil at the root.

And so they all cornered the gang called the exile gang, and machine-crossed a hydroelectric plant, and hunted down and machine-messed up the boy, exterminating one by one, causing a fire at the scene, and his death. " He said. "At least that's what we expect. " He said.

And so days after the story he decided to research this hydroelectric plant, and he knew that in his future there were many secret passages and he faked his own death.

And he remembered that Lucius months later told him how the business meeting of auctions of affiliations and bids took place, and so he before that day happened left all the plans in the hands of Amasteus and this man as he always used his internal contacts and who advised Lucius how to make the negotiations and the bids...

And in fact it should be delivered to Luthor, he should be giving the highest bid, and managed to bribe a high-ranking government man with money and many benefits...

But he knew who he was supposed to bribe, and then Amasteus, he knew what to give in return really should be accepted by Luthor, but he bribed two days later the same man and with Amasteus' contacts with another politician and subsequent deputy, and so he god the highest bidder and a proposal of subsidy and entrepreneurship with a less modest amount ...

And so he undermined both Queen's and Luthor and Power's chances...

And in his secret hideout in a cave in England in a myriad cave and in a tree forest in another cave, he had a secret improved supercomputer that not even Alfred had knowledge of, and he had left and there he used a prototype that he used to keep himself attached to a stasis machine and thus connected by wired cables and probes into an advanced computer and its reginas...

While he himself trapped inside a camera in a stasis tube he remembered he could wake up in a state of consciousness and so he used himself and connecting his mind in that stasis clinic lab and so his 18-year-old mind in the future stasis with his mind 18 years ago...

And suppose he would come back before this pointless blackmail and manipulate time in his favor, before these events occurred and he could use it to his advantage...

And so he found himself waking up on cables that led him towards that room also in the 30th century and there in that secretly guarded laboratory room he saw three times of himself...

And so he came out connected to the cryogenic camera and to an amniotic fluid tube and so he got up looking toward the cameras there were three versions of himself connected at three different times...

And so he woke up and so in three different times being connected to a different timeline...

In the cave he began to investigate a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearance, way of acting of several people who reappear and even stranger attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and united various evidence and clues on his computer...

In that room of the 30th century he acquired the capacity for memorization and photographic memory...

The cave in the 30th century was dusty controlled by computers...

And so he saw the dust and still couldn't get out of that room, he was keeping him alive and so the cables that held him there connected that stasis tank and that liquid that connected to his main veins... And to your brain...

That was the year of the Flash and the family of sprinters...

\- I know that, but I want to make them beg for forgiveness I want to make them beg for help, I know that one day they will need it I know that all this can come too late, and I also know that I am mortal and one day I can die and I also know that they will live distressed and brooding anguished these moments for all eternity nothing can kill those two. " He said.

\- You are wrong, only you can kill those two, I also know that your actions and decisions can cause the world to hate them and if they do not hate they will suffer for all eternity, I also know that if they do not kill physically they will be destroyed inside and killed internally with their actions, sir. " Said Alfred

\- I'm fully aware of my actions, Alfred, I know what I can do, and what I can't, but I also know that I'm mortal and I'm nothing more than forty or fifty, that if one of your enemies doesn't try to kill me, I don't have a long life if I continue on this course. "He said looking at the road.

\- You will end up leaving your children orphaned, and your allies without friends, for one day to vent, one day you will not return home and I will regret it and think that I erred with you, that my promise to your parents was in vain.

\- So Alfred, and better that you have no more ally and no people to return this and a path without return, it would be better if you did not have them, so they will not suffer so much ... - Said looking towards the road.

And so he arrived at the airport where he got out of the car before letting Alfred open the door he left without looking back and went towards the trunk and removed his luggage and before finishing came some porters unloading his bags from the car, and walked toward his private jet...

See you, Alfred. " I said walk.

\- See you soon, sir, - Said your faithful butler.

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revenge against superman he would beg for help...

The jet in the took more than a few hours he to his chagrin it seemed that Batman and the fight in metropolis was the viral news passed minute and minute he saw that there were commentators that in the next few hours the monster was not relocated and had woken and a half to a destruction that had resumed.

And by himself he had also resumed destroying the entire metropolis mall, from his containment cell he had destroyed he had escaped.

And his happy broad smile of life no one would look at those two in the same way, and in turn his smile widened considerably, he saw that both the commentators and reporters who covered the tragedy, pinned the superheroes, Superman had appeared with extensive bruises and marks both on the bruised shoulders and pale green color as in much of the body.

And his bruise freshly healed and with his shirt torn, there was still a fresh bruise, and the wonder woman herself with most of her body bandaged, and with several burn marks around her body that were barely bandaged and there was dried blood on her face and she showed pain every time she fought, as if burned in hot coals , soon after their fight, it seemed that he had cut his skin with hot iron, which generated polemic and possible fight between Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman separating the fight, and that to his chagrin he wished he had put the rope in his eyes to complete the picture, which made him less happy, less in the eyes it seemed that each of them came out of a war with a demon destroying worlds.

Some reporters claimed that the inferior human had defeated two gods in his games, others claimed that a simple human being would not be able to do so, that he should hide some superpower.

He was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip, when he heard that women's rights would be wanting to interview wonder woman, for a possible assault against the woman, completing the picture another activist would say wonder woman and a goddess, and in that case a woman like her would not fit into such a situation or often she was anything but , helpless, and these bruises are not common and much less a normal man would not be able to afflict such an injury unless as they say Batman is not an ordinary man and that wonder woman parted the fight of the two.

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because he broke his control and was too lazy to get up from the armchair.

Then he heard every boring news about all the moments, and several monsters had destroyed some buildings and killed some people and was heading south of Metropolis and some heroes had entered the fight to calm the fight and so he heard the particular stewardess come in he heard nothing more than his angelic smile and passionate look of brown eyes and honey-colored hair , sculptural body and full breasts he moaned an omega in heat that was radiating pheromones, and to his fascination, should not be working, but was radiating heat at that time, but did not approach more than necessary and was being professional with them his voice was deep and final of a girl but was loud and slender.


	4. Chapter 4

21

A Moment In Time – Eternal Darkness In Desire

From kidnapping to torture... brainwashing... part 1

At a time when time did not change, in the middle of the west was where he thought perhaps, or of a dark and murky tunnel amid dark cells and walkways drop, long gates metals and old iron coated, and of rocky and black corridors and so he saw nothing but darkness.

And so he found himself hanging up to where he knew his time had not changed and his condition of captive, did he not know that his captor used Dick and Jason for some tortures...

Some time later he'd see Barbara...

And he had no idea how long it took, the last session the only thing he knew he was there for a long time and by the words of his creative kidnapper, he had said something about 2019?

He had no idea, he didn't know how long it took between the blackouts and the countless sessions.

And his conversations where he had with his captor where he in turn had little random conversation about the time to life the imbecile villains who like to play...

And how long would he be tortured and what end would it take when he got tired...

And he didn't know how to answer that question, maybe he'd end up dead, dead after theymanaged to get everything out of him all they can..

And so he knew that for someone with skin and bone he was relatively well...

And really well he meant he didn't die..., but he was close to it...

And the man was too careful not to die a definitive death...

And he was master at the almost, a master at delaying every time he dies...

There were cuts on all parts of his body extensive and complex scars, and he could not walk more by what he perceived, and he felt horrible pains and that would never go away, but onea at a time he witnessed as that benevolent, a touch...

And one touch was enough to rid him of the excruciating pain...

And he'd pierce it, he'd take needles and sink into his chest coming down his abdomen...

And in these hours he bit his nipples, chained the table legs and arms apart naked on a large stone table carved with inscriptions and he took the same needles and wrote on his body, starting with his chest directed at his forehead and lovingly wiping the blood that flowed...

And then to alternate with the needles he slapped his look of defiance did not seem to bother him, on the contrary amused him.

\- You're very funny, Bruce, it amuses me. " He said. " I put our game on a new level. " He said. - Unlike your usual villains. " He said. "I am the future. - Completed.

And soon after in the midst of the kisses he cherished his body and then he stabbed them and always avoided the vital points...

And soon after he was left, but for him to come back, he was tied there for days with a catheter in various parts of their bodies...

And he tried to resist in the early days, no matter how hard he tried...

And he would remessing and trying to swing, and he felt the disgust of that man...

\- You amuse me, Bruce.

Tell me, what's the fun. "He challenged him by receiving a panting laugh.

\- There, you have no idea how much. "He said.

Well,, he didn't know... Certainly not, but gradually he noticed something very bad and worrying.

Do you take pleasure in that? I askthedark knight.

\- It's wonderful, you don't know how much. "Said with a hysterical laugh.

Bruce, Bruce, Baby. " He said caressing his face. - You have to behave. - Said. - Beautiful hair yours. - He said, passing his hands affectionately in his hair.

\- Yes, - Said. - Much more than fun, baby. - He said.

\- It's not enough just to kill. "He said. " We have to taste, we have to find the pleasure to prevent the fun from over. "He said.

\- It's a unique flavor, apparently. " Said Batman.

I know, i know. "He said. "I'm going to show you a present. "Said he was getting up.

And soon after, but no less important, he saw being brought to him...

And the worst among a random stranger being tortured in front of you...

Being tortured in front of you, he was the random acquaintance...

And better to say, it was Dick, and Jason... there were pieces of meat missing from their bodies...

Mutilated, imprisoned and panting, his history of wickedness should be extensive.

And he looked on saying as he savored his suffering. And with onethe dagger he cut took the stretcher by his side and he plucked pieces...

\- And I see how much it fascinates me. " He said. " Me leading to you. - Said. - Imagine. - Licking that piece by sucking with syringe the blood splashing as if cutting a steak.

\- I just need to make a point. "And he healed moments later, there were of course bloody pieces.

It was grotesque, but sometimes it didn't heal.

And they werestabbed and cut, even though he in his despair begged...

\- STOP... - CRIED.

And he begged. Why?

And it was at this particular time that he stopped the knife in his hand and then drove in awkwardly towards him still dragging the stretcher with Jason being pulled like an iron collar and towards him punching his chest.

It's for you to learn. He growled. "You deserve to remember what they represent to you. - Said

My protégés. Whispered.

He shouted infuriated.

No, i'm NOT. "He said. " YOUR WEAKNESS, THEY ARE AN OBSTACLE THEY ARE WEAK, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THEM BY YOUR SIDE. "SAID. - THEY ARE A BURDEN.

And he said so. Remember this moment and forever on.

\- The reason I control him, why I brought him with me. " He said. "The reason I took him. " He said. THEY ARE. - Growled.

And he laughed and gurgled he stabbed him, cut him, and he was dismembered with his stomach out for days, then he cut them both and raped them.

And finally put it all back.

And he took them both towards him in the meantime, he was simply tortured.

Some time later he saw no lessimportant, a person he thought wasn't caught...

It was Barbara being raped...

\- I have another surprise for you, Bruce. "Said your captor.

What would that be? He asked.

\- Yes, you can't imagine. " He said. I'll give you a hint.

\- She's a redhead and a morcega. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And he took her to him...

Hey, Bruce. "Said he approaching the man dragging her towards her pulling and said.

His disgusting hands passing kneading her breasts, he bit and pulled her breasts hard leaving the mark of her teeth.

And that was frequent, the same actions, and then came the rape.

\- She's the weakest of your little group. " He said. And he cut scratched with a knife and forced to scream and glow.

\- You wanted to be just like him. "Said he licking his face cutting off her breasts. And you didn't make it. " He said. "I wanted to be recognized. " He said. - Show him that it makes a difference. " Said. - For daddy who is daddy's girl, show the difference.

And until then he heard screaming cries and more screaming, he saw firsthand as an involuntary witness, the torture of another person...

And the first time he witnessed it roared screamed came to threaten to get his attention...

And what was in vain and then he saw that the only thing that was effective was simply begging to be a victim instead...

And this became commonplace after several sessions, and perforations too, and he could no longer see, really should be some fetish in cegar his captive ...

Sometimes the blood dripped he was carried to the brink of death...

Well, let's be practical, if you want torture to last, get your victim back with magic...

Which is a hand on the wheel...

But to recap he thought how he got there...

And he knew that that man when he came in, he heard the creaking of the cell door...

Good morning, my Brucie. Said his captor. - Ready for a new session?

And so he started again today he was purely sadistic, he was sticking in that long staff... It was deep.

And he didn't often take Barbara just to show sadism it was anal sex and then he showed her torn vagina pulling her and putting almost faint on the stretcher lifting her up and putting in her direction, blood and pus in her vagina, cuts and mutilations, he mutilated her...

And if it wasn't for the fact that he used magic and other medical procedures, she would have died...

And his crying was frequent...

And days he pierced him with needles his feet he no longer felt them and these days a tingling...

And that he felt and he knew that he would not walk anymore and in those days he begged for death, where he simply ignored him and continued his torture...

Apart from the screams and laments of Barbara, Jason and Dick.

And his screams were so loud that he heard Dick and Jason growling and creaking...

And he heard the esgar did not know if it was out of pity or anger...

To his surprise and admiration he did notfaint, only when he was too violent...

And the same thing happened to Barbara, Jason and Dick...

Before he was sodomized and raped and then cured...

There were times when he begged for death... , shenever came...

He remembered in little detail how all that had begun...

And he knew that about several years ago or so he didn't know when...

There was no way of knowing the time when there was nothing but darkness and torture...

And in those dark cells and passageways a cave maybe... Winding and rocky corridors...

Weeks, months or maybeus ago... ? Who could tell?

And he's supposedto be at a party...

Superman, Diana and even Lex Luthor, he knew one thing, he somehow managed to get rid of some accusations and make peace with Superman... It wasn't like before, there was no friendship anymore.

Somehow, of course, he had been invited, his asses were stuck pressing to be the host of the party being forced by the government as an obligation agreement, in Luthor's case as corporate and government blackmail...

\- You know... - Bruce Wayne started in the middle of some bandages on his body and receiving looks of pity, they didn't look directly in his direction...

It would be aversion... Fear... Vergonhto... It was one last night before the party... - I've been having dreams... Bad dreams... - And he tried to explain.

\- That and side effect of the drugs you've been taking for pain... - Luthor said looking in your direction with his arms crossed.

And he'd make some faces and look away...

\- Anyone would have nightmares about all the crazies you have in this town every day, and your treatments. " He said. – With these diseases you have, drugs are not beneficial to the mind. "He said. And the newspapers and all the assassination and kidnapping attempts, of course. . " He said looking in his direction. - He did not know his secret identity.

\- None of this can change, sometimes everything you've been through and faced can come back in dreams, inner fears, leave anyone scared, after all you and human. – Disse Clark in his Superman outfit,, two nights earlier they were trying to hold a civil conversation, but it was difficult.

And he had a tough red, embarrassed face...

And fear, Bruce. "Superman said. - Fear of facing problems and life, fear of staying like this for the rest of your life. I did.

\- I'm not afraid, far from it just a bad feeling, an omen evil and like that a crow came to warn me of impending evil. " He said with a frown and his batman look towards him, but that he did not solve anything in his state of constant sickness and bandages throughout the body.

\- Nothing's going to go wrong, you're being paranoid. " said Wonder Woman.

\- That's been said before. "He said he turned around ignoring those three who had sniffed and weaving. "After you haven't been able to save me before, I don't think this one will be good luck. I said, i'm not going

\- Besides, all the heroes will be at the fraternization party. "S Superman said. - I'm going to protect Bruce Wayne.

\- That if it were so easy, you forget that we have twice as many villains for every hero the justice league hasenemies, we all have enemies and they will be in droves at the party. – It said in your defense. – You're an idiot Superman. – Said turning your back on those three in the wheelchair...

His bruises hurt his bandages didn't help and his body was stiff...

\- But everything will be in your own mansion you have cameras scattered and also we will all be prepared. Superman said.

\- With cameras diplomats and ministers flanked by security guards and super beings can not go wrong and stop the hysteria. " Luthor said as an end point... - Concluded. " We have national security... - Said looking at the monitor

\- How the hell everyone would be completely wrong... - Said the crow from the entrance of the cave in his subtle squawtrant that was only heard by the cave bat.

An event of global and industrial magnitude in association and benefits bringing together the most greedy in search of sponsorship and affiliation in Gotham and all the world's first countries was the center of worldwide attention of industrial convention and share of benefits and auction of world enterprises...

Era of government companies among these comprehensive agreements would begin philanthropy convention alliances and extensive contracts also having chemical properties and enterprises and research at the military and space level.

The convention and prestige of some countries such as China, Korea, Japan, Germany, Russia, United Kingdom, Spain and France all countries of the European continent, all fell in weight and were also the press

It was a party of new wayne business associates who were as a hostess, I expected-if this company earned a lot from it, several companies and entrepreneurs would benefit from it would love wallowing in unprecedented profits.

And the unified enterprises of Si-Xiang one of the unified enterprises and enterprises and genetics of China with the company of Technology and Armaments of Hong Kong enterprise, medical research Fu Xi Shennong forming an alliance with the Companies Waynand.

And with that various resources of technology and enterprise and biochemistry and also Les Renevantes of Franca Fiodore of Russia, Jin Tan of Korea and Lex Corp. itself. next to Oswald Gobblepot himself the penguin who seemed that his enterprises were not mined without a shadow of a doubt.

And while they were inaugurating several pharmaceutical and military chemical research clinics and buildings, wayne company allies in Gotham City were making a major contribution to the increased enterprisequotas.

And sustainability plus scholarships whose jobs would be tied to Si Xiang companies and Wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese government and the U.S. government have united if they have formed a bureaucratic and diplomatic alliance and venture in exchange for mutual benefits..

And juntos to champions of justice who would be as ambassador of good thingsçõand representative of their good customsand atis proof of fis in each of them.

Even if by batman's research the shareholders and the presidents themselves of each company were allied to shady business of illegal testing affiliated with Chinese mafia disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia...

And between the Japanese Yakuza mafia itself embezzlement of illegal merchandise money and even sale of human organs and black market of illegal immigrants and many shady ventures...

All this and several other illegal enterprises, but nothing that can be proven legally without harming other companies and even politicians who have been threatened, bureaucratic blackmails and industrial bribes, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with close families.

And his businesses were intertwined taking care of each other's backs, and thus covering up their movements owed to good lawyers and shady businesses and alibis for all matters, plus bribery blackmail and embezzlement of money...

And contributing to government campaigns and helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail of several people with influence and money in addition to discovering various falcatruas and dark secrets of influential people.

Being practically difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even having to withdraw their influence from other companies and even millionaires.

And so many other presidents of influential companies that coming to Gotham and entrepreneurs and shareholders of wayne company was just something to think about, but no proof...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transports of illegal immigrants such as slaves and prostitution as well as several illegal and experimental drug barges...

For each of the Chinese businessmen, or to their despair there were several mobsters from various countries, and from other countries there were incriminating photos in the cave Bruce took his paranoia to the extreme, of course at that time, little matter his situation.

And the fact that he himself had not been Batman for a long time, did not prevent him from being paranoid, taking the heights and projecting himself in security did not compare the true presence of Bruce Wayne seen from afar and in person was another story he had

It was a stunning beauty and magnificent body that was what he really needed to think, but practically without taking his eyes off a tall man of firm aspect caught the attention of all mainly wrong people his crystalline blue eyes and mesmerizing he took care of the corp o himself.o.

And that's what he wished to be, that Chinese man, before him, handsome, before he got sick and just got in a wheelchair especially from his senior year...

The four presidents of each of the companies that have now unified into a set forming an alliance and being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes.

And these eyes pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing as much as more than a hundred pounds,were muscular, bodies outlined and defined, had firm features and decided penetrating looks.

And their sculptural bodies and so their long black hair and straight identical features less in the length of the long hair the right corner was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols and long hair up to ten centimeters below the waist.

And their facess with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed talking to various shareholders in a corner ofthe saltisthe parties their bodieswere sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles.

And they were practically stunning and voluptuous, they couldn't look away from the grey-eyed millionaire and there, was ahead the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothing and its square chin...

There la were diplomats and politicians as well as ambassadors also many disgruntled heroes who did not like the very security that was at extreme levels and yet Wayne seemed apprehensive and distressed...

The other salt estremoisthe next the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to the shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in oriental ceremonial styles extravagant kimonos and their hair loose. . .

And so each was dealing with hisaffairs, but even so he had his camera microphones and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees and yet the cameras connected to the cave via illusory movements and nothing could be wrong at least for the Supermans who seemed not to come out of Wayne's shadow.

The Russian ambassador and his champion were being searched at that very moment his partner and entrepreneur who came also had no satisfied faces and socialite who had earrings and jewelry confiscated at all...

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was an ambush to uncover the crimes and expose justice and at the same time be able to divert funds...

And even if for lawful means and government blackmail campaigns and many illegal sales... thought the dark knight looking and being closely accompanied by the worried sight of the policecommissioner.

And even of the bat associates and Batwoman,, Batgirl and Robin the justice league in Luthor's weight looking and walking even the Penguin seemed in the room and the Titsare...s...

Dick was by his side along with Jason Todd and each with his worried expressions toward his benefactor...

Soon the night would come to an end,but the party would not, and enter the auction of quotas to be bought ...

Before three in the morning...

A great explosion this was an explosion of light and then came the darkness as if arising from the mouth of hell monsters of tentacles and mouths horns arose above the mansion calling the hold for its immense size.

And with millions of mouths and gargoyles that came to life and flew into the sky in red and there was the time to act Superman who was left with his eyes wide open..

And the bocarra that ripped out the roof of the mansion as if it opened a dollhouse and there appeared Fausto and behind with gigantic log totems to projected and elongated shadow fronts...

That was the cue for a losing fight. "Said the crow rising to his right.

He saw that satanist wizards were emerging and soon it was the cue for all to act that since they had to show what they came looking at the sky and saw Constantini fight alongside Zatana to what looked like a huge creature of tentacles rising from the center of what looked like a vortex or a hole in the sky...

And soon strong tremors arose from the earth and elongated shadows arose from the crack to give way to bloodthirsty beasts roaring from their mouths came out sulfur and rays each separating and soon each took what they faced amid the fight Bruce.

And seea man hidden in tall, slender shadows covered by a long, dark mantle of red blood and an evil smile with a long, curved stick. .

And with barriers he threw rajas in different directions and followed without blinking towards him directly in his direction without cuttingway.

And no matter what else that sadistic look covered by a hood... he was the sinister man of his dreams... it made him retreat he knew that he was the Satanist the man who watched him through the shadows...

Gorias times he saw monsters emerging from the vortex he should have insisted more with the league of justice shadow the anti-m-mágicagica barrier , or whatever it was to nullify magic, but did not hear,they said it was paranoia, but now it was not...

Superman flew in front ofhim, but apparently a circular barrier was soon created and wrapped from the man's hollow another explosion and the Kryptonian thrown high like pingball-pong...

And then the homem wrapped in long shadows hoods and clothes of ninjas emerged from the shadows and fought around and soon he would be the next innocent were injured people fall on each side...

And the panic settled around people died others were their souls sucked and he saw closer and closer and the man reached out mão as if he wanted to take his...

Dick and Jason prostrated themselves in front of him and as if they werethrown away he pulled them like puppets and soon an immense fireball appeared in the sky like a meteor and everything stopped the creatures advancing further and further..

And several scattered mages arose around and somehow a ray of man's staff was neutralized and ascended to heaven and spread and the next instant all paralyzed as if time stopped around him..

And as though puppets Jason and Dick, they were pulled towards the man as if controlled by wires he kept them motionless in the air and said in a loud guttural mouth as if everyone could hear...

\- You choose, Bruce Wayne your life for everyone's, come with me and I will not kill anymore,I will letthem free... - Said in your direction.

\- All right... - Said the millionaire and so approaching soon he saw falling into the darkness seeing nothing else ...

He touched him, he felt anguish and discouragement...

He had been taken in the midst of swimming between consciousness and darkness, passed through a sewer, covered and crumpledwith corpses, were mutilated corpses pieces of bodies...

And there were many children, to be more exact, black walls, eyes, and their bodies deposited with a pearlescent ccoating their dead bodies of opaquepupils and immobile preserved, and the shadows around, and their mouths open,limbs scattered within waters, an ancient plate of theunderground...

And so began his torture, but did not know how long he was in that place, or how long it lasted, he only knew when he stopped.. .

Days passed he would wake up amid the fog of pain that was intensified by his insecurity... The man had lied nakedfeeling...

And he could swear that everything was just illusion everything was nothing but pain and fear... fear of never leaving fear of never existing beyond the darkness of the abyss...

To be able to control the man he wore chains and spells he wore several henchmen and so many other helpers did not seem to be great, but his helpers were in full physical shape he wanted to break the millionaire and at the time revealing that he knew his identity of Batman ...

It was what looked like a middle ground an ancient underground sanctuary in Gotham, dark spectraldesolate... Ruins scattered symbols covered by blood...

And the shadows and creatures stretching he had somehow ripped his heart out the pain... the pain as he cried and then putting it back, and as if it had never gone out,well, and his screams... He was a master...

And he wouldn't be able to escape if he could.

And he created a solution to stop...

Torture and sessions were frequent, changing between affections and violence.

He can't contain... he would repeat over and over again until he heard laments and more screams...

He was lying on the spot on the living sacrifice he would be sacrificed he would be made of offering as it was explained soon after...

It was a curious thing, like hard hope... And the solution was simple... It boiled down... In... The situation was to kill...

And he looked once in his direction and said.

I'm dying, you know. I've done so many things. . .. So many things, I can't die... Not because I'm afraid of death, but because I know what awaits me...

What are you saying? You... Do you want it from me? - Perguntou

\- You... your soul your tortured body delivered to the demon...

And I want to prove a point. " He said. "I want you to know why you got here... - Said.

\- And I'mthe one who's going to rip out the solution. , but I prefer yours... - Said. - And you would be a human sacrifice... an innocent sacrifice given to a more powerful being who would own it, not of my soul, but of my soul in exchange for immortality...

I did. "But, you know, there's nothing definite. " He said. "I want to lead you into an abyss, teach a lesson. " He said. " Never to forget. - Completed.

It would. "You Você will suffer in my place... - Said at length... "In my brother's place." .

\- In the meantime I will have fun as long as I can prolong and teach you what awaits you... - Said

\- If you get tired I will wait then we continue i'll give a time and then I'll come back the first stake... - Said when crucifying on top of a stone decorated and carved ... he cut and cut more and more he cut small strips of his skin stretching and lengthening he had been crucified.. ..

Sometimes he used magic to open his chest and leave it exposed soon after he closed it as if he had never opened it and he looked in his direction as if it were just a lab rat...

He had been in many situationsbefore, and that were equally desolation,, he did not know how long it would last or when he would be sent to hell if he really were to send him...

Surely he had been tortured before. So it was hard to know what was different about this; what, perhaps, the little special thing,was so small,it made him think and made him say, _this I'm not leaving._ Maybe it was your torturer's lack of joy. A cheerful torturer was an interested torturer..

And being interested he would be a motivated torturer, so much motivation made him entertained and interested, was not someone who wanted the fun to end so soon, but he oscillated between moods and brought his followers to participate other times to just observe ...

How sad, whining with cloth that he must have become, if he could not even hold the attention of a torturer these days...

It wasn't like that last week. Or wasn't it as much as a week? Was it yesterday? Or the day before? He had lost the notion of days, and perhaps his pain-crazed mind had expanded hours into days, or days hired in minutes; he didn't already know. But your guess would be a week.

And the fact that he raped Barbara in front of him and heard her screams screaming and even unconsciousness was a strenuous section...

He asked if he saw several times falling into unconsciousness, he had kidnapped either Jason when he came back, or Dick or both, they tried to help, they tried to save him, but they couldn't, and so were taken together. . .

Ands and he could be sure that it was them at this time, not a hallucination. If only he could be sure they were safe or if they were with him...

Saved - Disse the voice he began to hear after he simply began to see the entity just did not know if it was real, if it was possessed or go crazy for good...

And it was in this same period between conventional tortures that he decided to increment and make according to him more interesting.

And he said in the midst of torture with the whips on his back he did not scream and he cracked his jaw between thes váritos lashes of thorns...

\- Você You're not funny, Bruce.

And on a day whose huge circular entrance showed the entrance of the Sun, in an immense tunnel and an oval dome.

\- It seems conventional torture doesn't work on you.

Don't tellme. "He said with cynicism.

\- I was going to take you to my temple and my ritualistic altar afterwards, but... - That's when he turned the knife in his hands, and then he took a long, greenish stick, and he turned it to look into his eyes.

\- But, well, looking at you, you see, I changed my mind. And put the knife in one of his belts.

And he introduced him to the portal of the ancients...

And he bowed with everything, before he smashed into the ground he felt himself being levitated was the first time of varias and many that would be subjected to the magic of this man directly.

And he immobilized the levitating paralyzing toward the long corridor and saying as if talking about the weather.

\- I would then sacrifice you. " He said. "Of course I will, but I will present first a prediction of what will come in some time. – Said. – And I'll say something, Bruce. - I would say as I took him. - This is similar to the portal of annihilation. - Said. - But it leads to an entrance between the realms of ruin. - Said. - You know what this is, Bruce?

He looked and said. Honestly, i'm sorry. " He said. It is similar to a hellish dimension. " He said. –

\- yes, cleverness. "Said the man. It's similar. " He said. But he carries him between the doors of the bottom of death, ruin and entrances between the spiritual worlds. " He said.

\- Do you know what the requirements are to pass? Asked in his direction.

No, i'm not. " He said.

It's just a. "He said. "You must accept death, and sacrifice yourself in the name of someone else's life. " He said.

\- I'd say you should accept death as an old friend. "And he saw monsters that were thirsty creatures between the portals without ever leaving. - Ready todie, hopeless. - Said. - And without intention to live more. - Said.

And he was taken and practically on top of a ritualistic altar. "Do Você you know what this is? - Asked pulling your hair hard.

At the time he did not answer, but looking closely.

\- A Sumerian ritual portal... - Tried to observe the inscriptions encrusted in the stone.

\- You deserve a round of applause, Bruce. " He said. "Congratulations. You know, I was going to take you to him, take you sooner or later to the portal of lost dimensions.

And that's what he called the Entrance to the ancient temples... enduring, as he said, he was creative, of course had his collaborators, his colleagues and partners, he saw around him, and led him toward;;

And to a stone altar a dome where there was a deep pit and a crater with what he saw was a portal he turned on a sound so strange and lacerating that he drove with a song and then came followers, and he turned on a sound

He didn't think he had spoken out loud, but he clearly wasn't in control of himselfanymore, he looked at himself and looked as well as he's está paying for the price of someone else they didn't want to hear.

\- It's like you haven't been paying attention yet, haven't tried to learn anything from our conversations around here. Bruce. Have you still heard?

It was hard to try to hear two voices at the same time, they were insistent.

And he felt strange the sound of vibration and all that sickening sensation, those sensations, and that time of all the times when he was subjected to what he later called the portal of annihilation, he was led to see thirsty monsters being dismembered and remodeled and later returning to normal...

Therewere often Dicks coming back and looking chained and others loose with blood dripping like a torrent of creek he was cut or a hallucination and he often looked with watery eyes saw the darkness as if it were a black river of fog coming out of his eyes and covering up like a black and scalding buracão.

And Jason slitting pulses and then several and several hours bleeding when he thought he was going to die the man returned and healed him and every moment and every suffering observed by his children,, while wandering through the darkness and being swallowed by darkness torn limb by limb and being expelled from histhroat.

There was bile and vomit his loose muscles and cornered as if he dismembered limb by limb and still disappeared and reappeared as the day the joker killed him his guilt as he said and to what end took screaming and moaning towards him...

Your brain struggled to make sense of it. Something about him was alarming. Oh, his name. The voice had said his name. Well. When you were hanging naked from hook attached to a rope on the ceiling, that was probably a solid assumption your secret identity was shot to hell.

And he was carried away by the stretcher in that dark place illuminated by torches and on a litter with wheels, and around in the countless passages and corridors where each place was separated by iron gates and glass where there were several groans and mirrored and so he saw several other bodies hanging from hooks and several scattered tanks and a bridge where there were misshapen beings and their unwise cries around, and platforms where there were other humans...

But he was caught as Bruce Wayne, and then later reveal that he was who he was...

But... _Down_ here? Where did it fall? Or up, for that matter?

He could calculate better if he didn't have the sharp impression - and if he didn't know a fact..

And thinking about it, what had worked,, all out before.

He had those answers a few days ago, and after they escaped. If it were days.

He doesn't know how long it took, but he woke up, trying to formulate a coherent thought his mouth felt dry and bulbous and soon realized some things he really didn't want to notice...

First he was naked, and naked means without mask, the second the place was aired the third without mask, means revealed identity.

But it took him several minutes to realize, belatedly that he always knew who he was, and how he was captured...

The next thing to realize was that he had a catheter and an IV attached to his arms and in his veins the next thing was that he was tied with thick ropes on abed...

And there was a white room illuminated and with several shelves and cabinets with glass refrigerators and products and there were several tables and a probe inserted in its urethra...

And there was an oxygen hose in his nose and several wires and probes attached to his body being monitored by devices monitoring...

And he felt soft relaxed and without beingable tomove.

And there appears the scientist beside him accompanied by two more guards and another assistant in a lab coat.

And he tries to ask a question toward man.

Who the hell are you? "It says with a hoarse voice.

\- I'm Doctor Patrick Petrovisk- He said.

Why am I tied up? He asked.

Why didn't you kill me? I wanted to know.

That's right, it's right. " He said. "Would you like to know why I didn't kill you? Question him curious about the reaction of his captive.

\- That too - Said looking in your direction.

You're Bruce Wayne. " He said.

Nice to meet you. "Said Bruce with a little cynicism.

Who the hell are you? " Asked Bruce Wayne.

\- Petrovsky. - Said the man above him.

It's my pleasure. "Said the doctor.

And he made a reverence of mockancy.

This is what i'm talking about. "He said he couldn't talk. - Drugs. " He tried to be consistent. Why, why?

And he was stroking his face. "You want the beautiful face and body you have, Bruce. " He said. - Sculptural. "And the right body for my goals.

And he had a chill, it was strange to be worshipped by a possible torturer and fondled suspiciously and gradually remembering the rape sessions where he wasçfour chained...

\- Você You're perfect, you know, Bruce.

I'm going to go. "I said it in a minimal voice.

\- And how surprised I was to find out that the famous Batman with his superhuman abilities was actually Bruce Wayne. "He ran his hands through his nipples and chest. "As if revering.

And he thought it would be like being touchedsuspiciously, but they've been through it more often than I'd like to think about.

What are you going to do to me? He asked with a chill where those hands went. " Again. - Said.

Well, well, well. He said. I wanted to experiment on a human goal to expand your mental and physical abilities. " He said. But you have shown a human capable of enduring great impacts and great changes. " He said. "And this moment is wonderful. " He said. "And this is a serum I developed. - He said, - I relied on the joint sera of his villains.

Whatvillains? Asked Bruce hesitantly.

\- Poison ivy, Joker, Scarecrow, Flornic Man and Bane. – If we combine the properties of these chemical components we isolate these amounts of nutrients we can create a new substance...

\- Oh, i'm sorry. " He said. - Sudden changes? " He said looking around...

" Would there be changes? – Asked another man in the room and he found himself surrounded by other scientists and who were very interested in testing drugs on him...

\- They're the joker's laughing serum, the poison ivy serum. The scarecrow. The poison of, Bane. " He said. " Changing their chemistry and compositions and isolating certain substances. - Said. - And change part of theirproperties. - Said.

"And I manipulated them separately and then I did a fusion of chemicals and substances.

" He said. – And they separated without a specific protein and just any drug that causes hallucinations, fear and another a laughing substance that would make you laugh non-stop. " He said.

\- But putting it all together and changing the composition a little and changing its substances and base product. " He said.

– There are some effects, increased physical gallows, more of course there is, an inherent happiness, without of course stretching the face, but getting paler, of course without green hair, I changed to a red blood, there was a limit of chemistry to which I passed, but would be able to raise a building of 30 floors. It would.

– A soldier at levels a little below Kryptonian some skills, telekinetic. - Said. - Look, I would love to do some experiments on you. – Diss. - You are a human already helps a lot. - Said.

Why me? He asked. –

\- You are at the peak of your abilities, you are the perfect specimen.

\- Imagine... - It said as if traveling and looking around...

\- Regeneration at the cellular level. " He said.

Cell regeneration. " He said. "Not an expanded resistance, smaller than Superman's.

\- Weare interested in regeneration, not resistance... - It said.

It wasa board of scientists and experts in genetics and cell change and hybrids...


	5. Chapter 5

21

A Moment In Time – Eternal Darkness In Desire

From kidnapping to torture... brainwashing... part 1

At a time when time did not change, in the middle of the west was where he thought perhaps, or of a dark and murky tunnel amid dark cells and walkways drop, long gates metals and old iron coated, and of rocky and black corridors and so he saw nothing but darkness.

And so he found himself hanging up to where he knew his time had not changed and his condition of captive, did he not know that his captor used Dick and Jason for some tortures...

Some time later he'd see Barbara...

And he had no idea how long it took, the last session the only thing he knew he was there for a long time and by the words of his creative kidnapper, he had said something about 2019?

He had no idea, he didn't know how long it took between the blackouts and the countless sessions.

And his conversations where he had with his captor where he in turn had little random conversation about the time to life the imbecile villains who like to play...

And how long would he be tortured and what end would it take when he got tired...

And he didn't know how to answer that question, maybe he'd end up dead, dead after theymanaged to get everything out of him all they can..

And so he knew that for someone with skin and bone he was relatively well...

And really well he meant he didn't die..., but he was close to it...

And the man was too careful not to die a definitive death...

And he was master at the almost, a master at delaying every time he dies...

There were cuts on all parts of his body extensive and complex scars, and he could not walk more by what he perceived, and he felt horrible pains and that would never go away, but onea at a time he witnessed as that benevolent, a touch...

And one touch was enough to rid him of the excruciating pain...

And he'd pierce it, he'd take needles and sink into his chest coming down his abdomen...

And in these hours he bit his nipples, chained the table legs and arms apart naked on a large stone table carved with inscriptions and he took the same needles and wrote on his body, starting with his chest directed at his forehead and lovingly wiping the blood that flowed...

And then to alternate with the needles he slapped his look of defiance did not seem to bother him, on the contrary amused him.

\- You're very funny, Bruce, it amuses me. " He said. " I put our game on a new level. " He said. - Unlike your usual villains. " He said. "I am the future. - Completed.

And soon after in the midst of the kisses he cherished his body and then he stabbed them and always avoided the vital points...

And soon after he was left, but for him to come back, he was tied there for days with a catheter in various parts of their bodies...

And he tried to resist in the early days, no matter how hard he tried...

And he would remessing and trying to swing, and he felt the disgust of that man...

\- You amuse me, Bruce.

Tell me, what's the fun. "He challenged him by receiving a panting laugh.

\- There, you have no idea how much. "He said.

Well,, he didn't know... Certainly not, but gradually he noticed something very bad and worrying.

Do you take pleasure in that? I askthedark knight.

\- It's wonderful, you don't know how much. "Said with a hysterical laugh.

Bruce, Bruce, Baby. " He said caressing his face. - You have to behave. - Said. - Beautiful hair yours. - He said, passing his hands affectionately in his hair.

\- Yes, - Said. - Much more than fun, baby. - He said.

\- It's not enough just to kill. "He said. " We have to taste, we have to find the pleasure to prevent the fun from over. "He said.

\- It's a unique flavor, apparently. " Said Batman.

I know, i know. "He said. "I'm going to show you a present. "Said he was getting up.

And soon after, but no less important, he saw being brought to him...

And the worst among a random stranger being tortured in front of you...

Being tortured in front of you, he was the random acquaintance...

And better to say, it was Dick, and Jason... there were pieces of meat missing from their bodies...

Mutilated, imprisoned and panting, his history of wickedness should be extensive.

And he looked on saying as he savored his suffering. And with onethe dagger he cut took the stretcher by his side and he plucked pieces...

\- And I see how much it fascinates me. " He said. " Me leading to you. - Said. - Imagine. - Licking that piece by sucking with syringe the blood splashing as if cutting a steak.

\- I just need to make a point. "And he healed moments later, there were of course bloody pieces.

It was grotesque, but sometimes it didn't heal.

And they werestabbed and cut, even though he in his despair begged...

\- STOP... - CRIED.

And he begged. Why?

And it was at this particular time that he stopped the knife in his hand and then drove in awkwardly towards him still dragging the stretcher with Jason being pulled like an iron collar and towards him punching his chest.

It's for you to learn. He growled. "You deserve to remember what they represent to you. - Said

My protégés. Whispered.

He shouted infuriated.

No, i'm NOT. "He said. " YOUR WEAKNESS, THEY ARE AN OBSTACLE THEY ARE WEAK, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THEM BY YOUR SIDE. "SAID. - THEY ARE A BURDEN.

And he said so. Remember this moment and forever on.

\- The reason I control him, why I brought him with me. " He said. "The reason I took him. " He said. THEY ARE. - Growled.

And he laughed and gurgled he stabbed him, cut him, and he was dismembered with his stomach out for days, then he cut them both and raped them.

And finally put it all back.

And he took them both towards him in the meantime, he was simply tortured.

Some time later he saw no lessimportant, a person he thought wasn't caught...

It was Barbara being raped...

\- I have another surprise for you, Bruce. "Said your captor.

What would that be? He asked.

\- Yes, you can't imagine. " He said. I'll give you a hint.

\- She's a redhead and a morcega. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And he took her to him...

Hey, Bruce. "Said he approaching the man dragging her towards her pulling and said.

His disgusting hands passing kneading her breasts, he bit and pulled her breasts hard leaving the mark of her teeth.

And that was frequent, the same actions, and then came the rape.

\- She's the weakest of your little group. " He said. And he cut scratched with a knife and forced to scream and glow.

\- You wanted to be just like him. "Said he licking his face cutting off her breasts. And you didn't make it. " He said. "I wanted to be recognized. " He said. - Show him that it makes a difference. " Said. - For daddy who is daddy's girl, show the difference.

And until then he heard screaming cries and more screaming, he saw firsthand as an involuntary witness, the torture of another person...

And the first time he witnessed it roared screamed came to threaten to get his attention...

And what was in vain and then he saw that the only thing that was effective was simply begging to be a victim instead...

And this became commonplace after several sessions, and perforations too, and he could no longer see, really should be some fetish in cegar his captive ...

Sometimes the blood dripped he was carried to the brink of death...

Well, let's be practical, if you want torture to last, get your victim back with magic...

Which is a hand on the wheel...

But to recap he thought how he got there...

And he knew that that man when he came in, he heard the creaking of the cell door...

Good morning, my Brucie. Said his captor. - Ready for a new session?

And so he started again today he was purely sadistic, he was sticking in that long staff... It was deep.

And he didn't often take Barbara just to show sadism it was anal sex and then he showed her torn vagina pulling her and putting almost faint on the stretcher lifting her up and putting in her direction, blood and pus in her vagina, cuts and mutilations, he mutilated her...

And if it wasn't for the fact that he used magic and other medical procedures, she would have died...

And his crying was frequent...

And days he pierced him with needles his feet he no longer felt them and these days a tingling...

And that he felt and he knew that he would not walk anymore and in those days he begged for death, where he simply ignored him and continued his torture...

Apart from the screams and laments of Barbara, Jason and Dick.

And his screams were so loud that he heard Dick and Jason growling and creaking...

And he heard the esgar did not know if it was out of pity or anger...

To his surprise and admiration he did notfaint, only when he was too violent...

And the same thing happened to Barbara, Jason and Dick...

Before he was sodomized and raped and then cured...

There were times when he begged for death... , shenever came...

He remembered in little detail how all that had begun...

And he knew that about several years ago or so he didn't know when...

There was no way of knowing the time when there was nothing but darkness and torture...

And in those dark cells and passageways a cave maybe... Winding and rocky corridors...

Weeks, months or maybeus ago... ? Who could tell?

And he's supposedto be at a party...

Superman, Diana and even Lex Luthor, he knew one thing, he somehow managed to get rid of some accusations and make peace with Superman... It wasn't like before, there was no friendship anymore.

Somehow, of course, he had been invited, his asses were stuck pressing to be the host of the party being forced by the government as an obligation agreement, in Luthor's case as corporate and government blackmail...

\- You know... - Bruce Wayne started in the middle of some bandages on his body and receiving looks of pity, they didn't look directly in his direction...

It would be aversion... Fear... Vergonhto... It was one last night before the party... - I've been having dreams... Bad dreams... - And he tried to explain.

\- That and side effect of the drugs you've been taking for pain... - Luthor said looking in your direction with his arms crossed.

And he'd make some faces and look away...

\- Anyone would have nightmares about all the crazies you have in this town every day, and your treatments. " He said. – With these diseases you have, drugs are not beneficial to the mind. "He said. And the newspapers and all the assassination and kidnapping attempts, of course. . " He said looking in his direction. - He did not know his secret identity.

\- None of this can change, sometimes everything you've been through and faced can come back in dreams, inner fears, leave anyone scared, after all you and human. – Disse Clark in his Superman outfit,, two nights earlier they were trying to hold a civil conversation, but it was difficult.

And he had a tough red, embarrassed face...

And fear, Bruce. "Superman said. - Fear of facing problems and life, fear of staying like this for the rest of your life. I did.

\- I'm not afraid, far from it just a bad feeling, an omen evil and like that a crow came to warn me of impending evil. " He said with a frown and his batman look towards him, but that he did not solve anything in his state of constant sickness and bandages throughout the body.

\- Nothing's going to go wrong, you're being paranoid. " said Wonder Woman.

\- That's been said before. "He said he turned around ignoring those three who had sniffed and weaving. "After you haven't been able to save me before, I don't think this one will be good luck. I said, i'm not going

\- Besides, all the heroes will be at the fraternization party. "S Superman said. - I'm going to protect Bruce Wayne.

\- That if it were so easy, you forget that we have twice as many villains for every hero the justice league hasenemies, we all have enemies and they will be in droves at the party. – It said in your defense. – You're an idiot Superman. – Said turning your back on those three in the wheelchair...

His bruises hurt his bandages didn't help and his body was stiff...

\- But everything will be in your own mansion you have cameras scattered and also we will all be prepared. Superman said.

\- With cameras diplomats and ministers flanked by security guards and super beings can not go wrong and stop the hysteria. " Luthor said as an end point... - Concluded. " We have national security... - Said looking at the monitor

\- How the hell everyone would be completely wrong... - Said the crow from the entrance of the cave in his subtle squawtrant that was only heard by the cave bat.

An event of global and industrial magnitude in association and benefits bringing together the most greedy in search of sponsorship and affiliation in Gotham and all the world's first countries was the center of worldwide attention of industrial convention and share of benefits and auction of world enterprises...

Era of government companies among these comprehensive agreements would begin philanthropy convention alliances and extensive contracts also having chemical properties and enterprises and research at the military and space level.

The convention and prestige of some countries such as China, Korea, Japan, Germany, Russia, United Kingdom, Spain and France all countries of the European continent, all fell in weight and were also the press

It was a party of new wayne business associates who were as a hostess, I expected-if this company earned a lot from it, several companies and entrepreneurs would benefit from it would love wallowing in unprecedented profits.

And the unified enterprises of Si-Xiang one of the unified enterprises and enterprises and genetics of China with the company of Technology and Armaments of Hong Kong enterprise, medical research Fu Xi Shennong forming an alliance with the Companies Waynand.

And with that various resources of technology and enterprise and biochemistry and also Les Renevantes of Franca Fiodore of Russia, Jin Tan of Korea and Lex Corp. itself.. next to Oswald Gobblepot himself the penguin who seemed that his enterprises were not mined without a shadow of a doubt.

And while they were inaugurating several pharmaceutical and military chemical research clinics and buildings, wayne company allies in Gotham City were making a major contribution to the increased enterprisequotas.

And sustainability plus scholarships whose jobs would be tied to Si Xiang companies and Wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese government and the U.S. government have united if they have formed a bureaucratic and diplomatic alliance and venture in exchange for mutual benefits..

And juntos to champions of justice who would be as ambassador of good thingsçõand representative of their good customsand atis proof of fis in each of them.

Even if by batman's research the shareholders and the presidents themselves of each company were allied to shady business of illegal testing affiliated with Chinese mafia disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia...

And between the Japanese Yakuza mafia itself embezzlement of illegal merchandise money and even sale of human organs and black market of illegal immigrants and many shady ventures...

All this and several other illegal enterprises, but nothing that can be proven legally without harming other companies and even politicians who have been threatened, bureaucratic blackmails and industrial bribes, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with close families.

And his businesses were intertwined taking care of each other's backs, and thus covering up their movements owed to good lawyers and shady businesses and alibis for all matters, plus bribery blackmail and embezzlement of money...

And contributing to government campaigns and helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail of several people with influence and money in addition to discovering various falcatruas and dark secrets of influential people.

Being practically difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even having to withdraw their influence from other companies and even millionaires.

And so many other presidents of influential companies that coming to Gotham and entrepreneurs and shareholders of wayne company was just something to think about, but no proof...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transports of illegal immigrants such as slaves and prostitution as well as several illegal and experimental drug barges...

For each of the Chinese businessmen, or to their despair there were several mobsters from various countries, and from other countries there were incriminating photos in the cave Bruce took his paranoia to the extreme, of course at that time, little matter his situation.

And the fact that he himself had not been Batman for a long time, did not prevent him from being paranoid, taking the heights and projecting himself in security did not compare the true presence of Bruce Wayne seen from afar and in person was another story he had

It was a stunning beauty and magnificent body that was what he really needed to think, but practically without taking his eyes off a tall man of firm aspect caught the attention of all mainly wrong people his crystalline blue eyes and mesmerizing he took care of the corp o himself.o.

And that's what he wished to be, that Chinese man, before him, handsome, before he got sick and just got in a wheelchair especially from his senior year...

The four presidents of each of the companies that have now unified into a set forming an alliance and being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes.

And these eyes pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing as much as more than a hundred pounds,were muscular, bodies outlined and defined, had firm features and decided penetrating looks.

And their sculptural bodies and so their long black hair and straight identical features less in the length of the long hair the right corner was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols and long hair up to ten centimeters below the waist.

And their facess with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed talking to various shareholders in a corner ofthe saltisthe parties their bodieswere sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles.

And they were practically stunning and voluptuous, they couldn't look away from the grey-eyed millionaire and there, was ahead the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothing and its square chin...

There were diplomats and politicians as well as ambassadors also many disgruntled heroes who did not like the very security that was at extreme levels and yet Wayne seemed apprehensive and distressed...

The other salt estremoisthe next the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to the shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in oriental ceremonial styles extravagant kimonos and their hair loose. . .

And so each was dealing with hisaffairs, but even so he had his camera microphones and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees and yet the cameras connected to the cave via illusory movements and nothing could be wrong at least for the Supermans who seemed not to come out of Wayne's shadow.

The Russian ambassador and his champion were being searched at that very moment his partner and entrepreneur who came also had no satisfied faces and socialite who had earrings and jewelry confiscated at all...

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was an ambush to uncover the crimes and expose justice and at the same time be able to divert funds...

And even if for lawful means and government blackmail campaigns and many illegal sales... thought the dark knight looking and being closely accompanied by the worried sight of the policecommissioner.

And even of the bat associates and Batwoman,, Batgirl and Robin the justice league in Luthor's weight looking and walking even the Penguin seemed in the room and the Titsare...s...

Dick was by his side along with Jason Todd and each with his worried expressions toward his benefactor...

Soon the night would come to an end,but the party would not, and enter the auction of quotas to be bought ...

Before three in the morning...

A great explosion this was an explosion of light and then came the darkness as if arising from the mouth of hell monsters of tentacles and mouths horns arose above the mansion calling the hold for its immense size.

And with millions of mouths and gargoyles that came to life and flew into the sky in red and there was the time to act Superman who was left with his eyes wide open..

And the bocarra that ripped out the roof of the mansion as if it opened a dollhouse and there appeared Fausto and behind with gigantic log totems to projected and elongated shadow fronts...

That was the cue for a losing fight. "Said the crow rising to his right.

He saw that satanist wizards were emerging and soon it was the cue for all to act that since they had to show what they came looking at the sky and saw Constantini fight alongside Zatana to what looked like a huge creature of tentacles rising from the center of what looked like a vortex or a hole in the sky...

And soon strong tremors arose from the earth and elongated shadows arose from the crack to give way to bloodthirsty beasts roaring from their mouths came out sulfur and rays each separating and soon each took what they faced amid the fight Bruce.

And seea man hidden in tall, slender shadows covered by a long, dark mantle of red blood and an evil smile with a long, curved stick. .

And with barriers he threw rajas in different directions and followed without blinking towards him directly in his direction without cuttingway.

And no matter what else that sadistic look covered by a hood... he was the sinister man of his dreams... it made him retreat he knew that he was the Satanist the man who watched him through the shadows...

Gorias times he saw monsters emerging from the vortex he should have insisted more with the league of justice shadow the anti-m-mágicabarrier, or whatever it was to nullify magic, but did not hear,they said it was paranoia, but now it was not...

Superman flew in front ofhim, but apparently a circular barrier was soon created and wrapped from the man's hollow another explosion and the Kryptonian thrown high like ping ball-pong...

And then the homem wrapped in long shadows hoods and clothes of ninjas emerged from the shadows and fought around and soon he would be the next innocent were injured people fall on each side...

And the panic settled around people died others were their souls sucked and he saw closer and closer and the man reached out mão as if he wanted to take his...

Dick and Jason prostrated themselves in front of him and as if they werethrown away he pulled them like puppets and soon an immense fireball appeared in the sky like a meteor and everything stopped the creatures advancing further and further..

And several scattered mages arose around and somehow a ray of man's staff was neutralized and ascended to heaven and spread and the next instant all paralyzed as if time stopped around him..

And as though puppets Jason and Dick, they were pulled towards the man as if controlled by wires he kept them motionless in the air and said in a loud guttural mouth as if everyone could hear...

\- You choose, Bruce Wayne your life for everyone's, come with me and I will not kill anymore,I will letthem free... - Said in your direction.

\- All right... - Said the millionaire and so approaching soon he saw falling into the darkness seeing nothing else ...

He touched him, he felt anguish and discouragement...

He had been taken in the midst of swimming between consciousness and darkness, passed through a sewer, covered and crumpledwith corpses, were mutilated corpses pieces of bodies...

And there were many children, to be more exact, black walls, eyes, and their bodies deposited with a pearlescent ccoating their dead bodies of opaquepupils and immobile preserved, and the shadows around, and their mouths open,limbs scattered within waters, an ancient plate of theunderground...

And so began his torture, but did not know how long he was in that place, or how long it lasted, he only knew when he stopped.. .

Days passed he would wake up amid the fog of pain that was intensified by his insecurity... The man had lied nakedfeeling...

And he could swear that everything was just illusion everything was nothing but pain and fear... fear of never leaving fear of never existing beyond the darkness of the abyss...

To be able to control the man he wore chains and spells he wore several henchmen and so many other helpers did not seem to be great, but his helpers were in full physical shape he wanted to break the millionaire and at the time revealing that he knew his identity of Batman ...

It was what looked like a middle ground an ancient underground sanctuary in Gotham, dark spectraldesolate... Ruins scattered symbols covered by blood...

And the shadows and creatures stretching he had somehow ripped his heart out the pain... the pain as he cried and then putting it back, and as if it had never gone out,well, and his screams... He was a master...

And he wouldn't be able to escape if he could.

And he created a solution to stop...

Torture and sessions were frequent, changing between affections and violence.

He can't contain... he would repeat over and over again until he heard laments and more screams...

He was lying on the spot on the living sacrifice he would be sacrificed he would be made of offering as it was explained soon after...

It was a curious thing, like hard hope... And the solution was simple... It boiled down... In... The situation was to kill...

And he looked once in his direction and said.

I'm dying, you know. I've done so many things. . .. So many things, I can't die... Not because I'm afraid of death, but because I know what awaits me...

What are you saying? You... Do you want it from me? - Perguntou

\- You... your soul your tortured body delivered to the demon...

And I want to prove a point. " He said. "I want you to know why you got here... - Said.

\- And I'mthe one who's going to rip out the solution. , but I prefer yours... - Said. - And you would be a human sacrifice... an innocent sacrifice given to a more powerful being who would own it, not of my soul, but of my soul in exchange for immortality...

I did. "But, you know, there's nothing definite. " He said. "I want to lead you into an abyss, teach a lesson. " He said. " Never to forget. - Completed.

It would. "You Você will suffer in my place... - Said at length... "In my brother's place." .

\- In the meantime I will have fun as long as I can prolong and teach you what awaits you... - Said

\- If you get tired I will wait then we continue i'll give a time and then I'll come back the first stake... - Said when crucifying on top of a stone decorated and carved ... he cut and cut more and more he cut small strips of his skin stretching and lengthening he had been crucified.. ..

Sometimes he used magic to open his chest and leave it exposed soon after he closed it as if he had never opened it and he looked in his direction as if it were just a lab rat...

He had been in many situationsbefore, and that were equally desolation,, he did not know how long it would last or when he would be sent to hell if he really were to send him...

Surely he had been tortured before. So it was hard to know what was different about this; what, perhaps, the little special thing,was so small,it made him think and made him say, _this I'm not leaving._ Maybe it was your torturer's lack of joy. A cheerful torturer was an interested torturer..

And being interested he would be a motivated torturer, so much motivation made him entertained and interested, was not someone who wanted the fun to end so soon, but he oscillated between moods and brought his followers to participate other times to just observe ...

How sad, whining with cloth that he must have become, if he could not even hold the attention of a torturer these days...

It wasn't like that last week. Or wasn't it as much as a week? Was it yesterday? Or the day before? He had lost the notion of days, and perhaps his pain-crazed mind had expanded hours into days, or days hired in minutes; he didn't already know. But your guess would be a week.

And the fact that he raped Barbara in front of him and heard her screams screaming and even unconsciousness was a strenuous section...

He asked if he saw several times falling into unconsciousness, he had kidnapped either Jason when he came back, or Dick or both, they tried to help, they tried to save him, but they couldn't, and so were taken together. . .

Ands and he could be sure that it was them at this time, not a hallucination. If only he could be sure they were safe or if they were with him...

Saved - Disse the voice he began to hear after he simply began to see the entity just did not know if it was real, if it was possessed or go crazy for good...

And it was in this same period between conventional tortures that he decided to increment and make according to him more interesting.

And he said in the midst of torture with the whips on his back he did not scream and he cracked his jaw between thes váritos lashes of thorns...

\- Você You're not funny, Bruce.

And on a day whose huge circular entrance showed the entrance of the Sun, in an immense tunnel and an oval dome.

\- It seems conventional torture doesn't work on you.

Don't tellme. "He said with cynicism.

\- I was going to take you to my temple and my ritualistic altar afterwards, but... - That's when he turned the knife in his hands, and then he took a long, greenish stick, and he turned it to look into his eyes.

\- But, well, looking at you, you see, I changed my mind. And put the knife in one of his belts.

And he introduced him to the portal of the ancients...

And he bowed with everything, before he smashed into the ground he felt himself being levitated was the first time of varias and many that would be subjected to the magic of this man directly.

And he immobilized the levitating paralyzing toward the long corridor and saying as if talking about the weather.

\- I would then sacrifice you. " He said. "Of course I will, but I will present first a prediction of what will come in some time. – Said. – And I'll say something, Bruce. - I would say as I took him. - This is similar to the portal of annihilation. - Said. - But it leads to an entrance between the realms of ruin. - Said. - You know what this is, Bruce?

He looked and said. Honestly, i'm sorry. " He said. It is similar to a hellish dimension. " He said. –

\- yes, cleverness. "Said the man. It's similar. " He said. But he carries him between the doors of the bottom of death, ruin and entrances between the spiritual worlds. " He said.

\- Do you know what the requirements are to pass? Asked in his direction.

No, i'm not. " He said.

It's just a. "He said. "You must accept death, and sacrifice yourself in the name of someone else's life. " He said.

\- I'd say you should accept death as an old friend. "And he saw monsters that were thirsty creatures between the portals without ever leaving. - Ready todie, hopeless. - Said. - And without intention to live more. - Said.

And he was taken and practically on top of a ritualistic altar. "Do Você you know what this is? - Asked pulling your hair hard.

At the time he did not answer, but looking closely.

\- A Sumerian ritual portal... - Tried to observe the inscriptions encrusted in the stone.

\- You deserve a round of applause, Bruce. " He said. "Congratulations. You know, I was going to take you to him, take you sooner or later to the portal of lost dimensions.

And that's what he called the Entrance to the ancient temples... enduring, as he said, he was creative, of course had his collaborators, his colleagues and partners, he saw around him, and led him toward;;

And to a stone altar a dome where there was a deep pit and a crater with what he saw was a portal he turned on a sound so strange and lacerating that he drove with a song and then came followers, and he turned on a sound

He didn't think he had spoken out loud, but he clearly wasn't in control of himselfanymore, he looked at himself and looked as well as he's está paying for the price of someone else they didn't want to hear.

\- It's like you haven't been paying attention yet, haven't tried to learn anything from our conversations around here. Bruce. Have you still heard?

It was hard to try to hear two voices at the same time, they were insistent.

And he felt strange the sound of vibration and all that sickening sensation, those sensations, and that time of all the times when he was subjected to what he later called the portal of annihilation, he was led to see thirsty monsters being dismembered and remodeled and later returning to normal...

Therewere often Dicks coming back and looking chained and others loose with blood dripping like a torrent of creek he was cut or a hallucination and he often looked with watery eyes saw the darkness as if it were a black river of fog coming out of his eyes and covering up like a black and scalding buracão.

And Jason slitting pulses and then several and several hours bleeding when he thought he was going to die the man returned and healed him and every moment and every suffering observed by his children,, while wandering through the darkness and being swallowed by darkness torn limb by limb and being expelled from histhroat.

There was bile and vomit his loose muscles and cornered as if he dismembered limb by limb and still disappeared and reappeared as the day the joker killed him his guilt as he said and to what end took screaming and moaning towards him...

Your brain struggled to make sense of it. Something about him was alarming. Oh, his name. The voice had said his name. Well. When you were hanging naked from hook attached to a rope on the ceiling, that was probably a solid assumption your secret identity was shot to hell.

And he was carried away by the stretcher in that dark place illuminated by torches and on a litter with wheels, and around in the countless passages and corridors where each place was separated by iron gates and glass where there were several groans and mirrored and so he saw several other bodies hanging from hooks and several scattered tanks and a bridge where there were misshapen beings and their unwise cries around, and platforms where there were other humans...

But he was caught as Bruce Wayne, and then later reveal that he was who he was...

But... _Down_ here? Where did it fall? Or up, for that matter?

He could calculate better if he didn't have the sharp impression - and if he didn't know a fact..

And thinking about it, what had worked,, all out before.

He had those answers a few days ago, and after they escaped. If it were days.

He doesn't know how long it took, but he woke up, trying to formulate a coherent thought his mouth felt dry and bulbous and soon realized some things he really didn't want to notice...

First he was naked, and naked means without mask, the second the place was aired the third without mask, means revealed identity.

But it took him several minutes to realize, belatedly that he always knew who he was, and how he was captured...

The next thing to realize was that he had a catheter and an IV attached to his arms and in his veins the next thing was that he was tied with thick ropes on abed...

And there was a white room illuminated and with several shelves and cabinets with glass refrigerators and products and there were several tables and a probe inserted in its urethra...

And there was an oxygen hose in his nose and several wires and probes attached to his body being monitored by devices monitoring...

And he felt soft relaxed and without beingable tomove.

And there appears the scientist beside him accompanied by two more guards and another assistant in a lab coat.

And he tries to ask a question toward man.

Who the hell are you? "It says with a hoarse voice.

\- I'm Doctor Patrick Petrovisk- He said.

Why am I tied up? He asked.

Why didn't you kill me? I wanted to know.

That's right, it's right. " He said. "Would you like to know why I didn't kill you? Question him curious about the reaction of his captive.

\- That too - Said looking in your direction.

You're Bruce Wayne. " He said.

Nice to meet you. "Said Bruce with a little cynicism.

Who the hell are you? " Asked Bruce Wayne.

Petrovsky. "Said the man above him.

It's my pleasure. "Said the doctor.

And he made a reverence of mockancy.

This is what i'm talking about. "He said he couldn't talk. - Drugs. " He tried to be consistent. Why, why?

And he was stroking his face. "You want the beautiful face and body you have, Bruce. " He said. - Sculptural. "And the right body for my goals.

And he had a chill, it was strange to be worshipped by a possible torturer and fondled suspiciously and gradually remembering the rape sessions where he wasçfour chained...

\- Você You're perfect, you know, Bruce.

I'm going to go. "I said it in a minimal voice.

\- And how surprised I was to find out that the famous Batman with his superhuman abilities was actually Bruce Wayne. "He ran his hands through his nipples and chest. "As if revering.

And he thought it would be like being touchedsuspiciously, but they've been through it more often than I'd like to think about.

What are you going to do to me? He asked with a chill where those hands went. " Again. - Said.

Well, well, well. He said. I wanted to experiment on a human goal to expand your mental and physical abilities. " He said. But you have shown a human capable of enduring great impacts and great changes. " He said. "And this moment is wonderful. " He said. "And this is a serum I developed. - He said, - I relied on the joint sera of his villains.

Whatvillains? Asked Bruce hesitantly.

\- Poison ivy, Joker, Scarecrow, Flornic Man and Bane. – If we combine the properties of these chemical components we isolate these amounts of nutrients we can create a new substance...

\- Oh, i'm sorry. " He said. - Sudden changes? " He said looking around...

" Would there be changes? – Asked another man in the room and he found himself surrounded by other scientists and who were very interested in testing drugs on him...

\- They're the joker's laughing serum, the poison ivy serum. The scarecrow. The poison of, Bane. " He said. " Changing their chemistry and compositions and isolating certain substances. - Said. - And change part of theirproperties. - Said.

"And I manipulated them separately and then I did a fusion of chemicals and substances.

" He said. – And they separated without a specific protein and just any drug that causes hallucinations, fear and another a laughing substance that would make you laugh non-stop. " He said.

\- But putting it all together and changing the composition a little and changing its substances and base product. " He said.

– There are some effects, increased physical gallows, more of course there is, an inherent happiness, without of course stretching the face, but getting paler, of course without green hair, I changed to a red blood, there was a limit of chemistry to which I passed, but would be able to raise a building of 30 floors. It would.

– A soldier at levels a little below Kryptonian some skills, telekinetic. - Said. - Look, I would love to do some experiments on you. – Diss. - You are a human already helps a lot. - Said.

Why me? He asked. –

\- You are at the peak of your abilities, you are the perfect specimen.

\- Imagine... - It said as if traveling and looking around...

\- Regeneration at the cellular level. " He said.

Cell regeneration. " He said. "Not an expanded resistance, smaller than Superman's.

\- Weare interested in regeneration, not resistance... - It said.

It wasa board of scientists and experts in genetics and cell change and hybrids...


	6. Chapter 6

22

A Moment In Time – Eternal Darkness In Desire –

– Enlarged intellect, change of physiognomy and more seductive appearance, secreting pheromones in fact a metamorphosis using a more beautiful form that attracts its prey.

" He said. – But while this happens the person must be sedated and gradually become susceptible to suggestion, a real soldier, a puppet, and can be reprogrammed. " He said. "That would last for months to happen, forget everything, and it would be a great soldier and easy to brainwash, - Said.

\- You don't think I'm going to remember? " Asked Bruce.

You're a good guinea pig. " He said. "And as soon as the world touches. "I don't have to worry. Petrovsky said.

Why don't you? " Asked Bruce.

\- No need to worry you will forget everything... - Said with apparent affection. - None of this conversation will be more important to you. - Said.

Am I going to...? – Tried to say it was a question he wouldn't know for sure over the minutes... "I will remember, and I will take revenge.

And he received a smile and from this smile the man pulled his chin and caressed his face and said. That's what we'll see, Bruce. "He said he was kissing his face...

And so he turned on the implant and so a burn went through the veins of his arms next to a sedation.

And there came the calm the warm warmth the forgotten sense and all the tingling and despairing to forget something that was important...

And sometime after two days of soft and anesthetized state the doctor always came to apply his medication there was a tank with all that substance that would be inserted directly into his implant ...

Never enough for him to be knocked out, but enough for him to be kept in a quiet place... And docile and worry-free... , at least for now.

And the use of other guinea pigs and captives for the control and docility of their experiments were not frequent.

And he looked in his direction and said. " Goodbye to their old memories and their old lives, even their old form. " He said.

Batman was kidnapped and injected something into him a substance similar to the one they had tested when he called them the Red Trio...

And he could not remember who he was what he didthere, there was a sedation constant enough not to give work, being questioned and not knowing how to respond susceptible to the external influence very vulnerable, the drugs left him lethargic and sleepy when he did not remember where he would go and so he soon and kept always accompanied,and when he beganva to train receiving standard answers and at this time he keep in control the dark knight ...

And when he was about to be submerged and put to sleep after his captors left him and there were guards there he had a spike of adrenaline came loose breaking the ropes and then he struggled to try to escape, but it was in vain.

And he didn't know for sure what he saw whether it was real or not, but of course he didn't see himself as a simple victim, it was like he was the killer, glimpses of occurrences glimpses of moments where he was the killer.

And he continued with the sedation and talked to him being kind, of course because of the situation in which he found himself began to forget his name where he came from and what he should do, sometimes his memory returned with a crisis of crying.

And he didn't see his hands as his own, he was taller, more robust, athletic well-built as if he saw only by his eyes.

And he was sedated again, he had catheters all over his body, where he was fed by probe and defecated in comadres.

And so in the midst of his attacks on his captors his torture, and the fact that he saw scenes of squeezing women in the cell next door, there were many voices many women screaming, begging for help, black cells with shrill screaming lights...

And one day Doctor Petrovsky he opened his abdomen, of course he did not have a localized anesthesia and he covered his mouth stuck with gags and stood good five minutes revering the work where after this time had regenerated.

And he saw a few times in a mirror momentarily the man with red eyes and white hair and a feather in his hair to long feathers as if feeling the wind on his back.

And so throughout the week he made several huge and extensive incisions and cuts throughout their bodies and so he regenerated completely some took more than five minutes by the amplitude of the cut, there were no more scars.

And at different times he saw a woman raping her cries her laments and her crying, begging tied to a bed and anotherwoman, moments later when she was tied to the dry black tree, where the vegetation had died around.

And he was dismembered and his limbs grew again, the separate parts taken to study.

And over the course of the week he had made a tree of dismembered parts where until he cut his face in half where he saw separated, where he would turn on again he would tear off and a reaction where he sliced it next to his brain in three parts, and so they grew and regenerated separately where he made notes on his clipboard and then with anesthetics he separated the spare part and sewed it again where he would reconnect and regenerate properly,

And he doesn't remember when he started to besliced, they were parts and sometimes ripped out whole, starting with his fingers,rising up to his knees, legs,hands, arms and various parts of his body.

And in the midst of his shutdown from that moment when he was sliced and cut,, he controlled nothing and neither his body nor his soul,which was taken tothe same place the same cells, where women screamed and begged for mercy that never came...

And he saw a small plantation, dry vegetation dead corn and bodies around when he was taken underground...

And not simple goal humans reversing from normal humans and he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and around when he the field offoreand several of his ancities and so shuffling the computer system and its graphics they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And one day he found himself partially awake when he was carried away on a stretcher running down the aisle and saw the women around, he wasn't sure if he really opened his eyes, was it Barbara...?

Frightened eyes she fought and fought, but in vain and nothing had an effect and he saw it as if it were him, but in fact it was the very white-haired man who raped her repeatedly, so violently that it made her bleed...

And as he was carried inside the facility, through an endless corridor he saw several rooms along the corridors in an elevator that descended several floors.

The Batwoman,was the same, naked, cuts all over the body, bruises sharpening the knife and cutting it to the point of sticking and bleeding...

And he didn't remember when or how, but he knew she was being tortured around the same time he was kidnapped, she'd be one of the heroines who tried to stop her kidnapping, but who failed, somehow they had an interest in kidnapping her, and keeping...

There was a darkroom, in a window whose windows reverberated with the sound of thunder and some woman tied to his side cut mutilated and several of them sewn...

It was like he was in the body of the man called the white coyote, he sometimes heard his code name and he saw his red eyes...

And he passed through rooms where these corridors and so on the inside through the tube and capsulas there were monsters, monstrous anomalies and giant beasts of uncommunicating and uncontrolled trapped and sedated.

It was a large and majestic room where there was a bed where he still sedated and with muscle relaxants and sedatives, he could not move and so he looked around and saw a woman and a man were two apparently

And he remembered a tall woman, bordered two feet and ten tall light brunette hairs on one side and on the other was blond long hair, was majestically tall and muscular...

And his physiognomy, his body was defined, without any defect, thick turned and long legs, expression and a wolf and a short dress dug, and fair, with crease and red and red shoes of thin beak and high heels.

And beside him a red-haired man prominently in a ponytail equally muscles with prominent chops were hair like fire and tanned skin and green eyes.

And there was a huge training room where they threw him to train and in the midst of testing and training and implanting in it the word trigger, there was a word that made him enter berserkermode, and so he was thrown into a room of the most powerful experiments of the Organization Black Lotus ...

The combat rooms where he was locked and at that moment he felt again out of the body those windows that dark place outside his torture cell where he saw the rays and thunder...

And he fighting without control nothing more than killing destruction, he was a killing and murder machine, and he wasn't knocked out he was hit and soon after in seconds he would get up and destroy everything around...

And it helped when he had the ability to murder and regenerate without control...

And he wore a black suit and his sculptural body was set black between these clothes, he had an air of wisdom noting with his bodybuilder body, where they waited for him, where he caressed him and passed his hands affectionately on his body hair and head.

And there gradually he saw more often those two of his names were Sabrina Fiodorenko and Helion Fiodorenko...

And these two were the leaders of the Organization Dahlia Negra, businessmen and he saw them for the first time and these were not the last times they would see him and so he was always requested after his missions always beside them ...

An hour between the experiments and the torture sessions, he was led through the corridors and knew through his torturer their names...

Why are you telling me? I wanted to know one of these nights after it was cut.

You're not getting out of here alive. "He said.

Petrovsky was the chief scientist responsible for his brainwashing and his condition at the time.

And this man was one of his disciples and one of the leaders of the sect.

They've devoted the last year to looking for Bruce, they've raided manholes and criminal adpers for the most infamous and despicable clues...

The justice league, it was very busy, but they could never find him, it's been a year.

And they the justice league and so much time together made them pay no attention to anyone else, other than some justice league missions and Clarck's own journalist work.

And they took him towards the secret lair of several hordes of criminals and several other secret criminal lairs.

And it would be more than nine and a half years later... in fact it would be almost ten years already, the brainwashing was complete.

And they got their intent... , but they decided to keep him as their soldier...

And he saw it as if it wasn't in his time, there were calendars and evidence rooms, there were several women hanging in classic clothes from different periods of time too...

And it was one of the first times he was allowed to be in the underground temple...

And at that moment women arrested and chained where they would be being raped...

Sedated women awake in beds around a large delivery room...

There wasn't much life left and or something like that in Dick or Jason, they weren't needed anymore, but their captor wanted to play with them.

And Barbara and Kate were being inseminated, he saw several times when they were induced to labor, and there were children being taken out of their wombs...

And amid the fog of energy released by your thoughts...

The scenes of women being stabbed and cut where they would be mutilated and sewn placed on top of a dome around each other with naked young men hanging and molded as sculptures...

Floating and feeling the heat of a dark, silent place, and without any contact with the outside it looked like an endless cave or a black hole...

After his personal torturer he felt nostalgic...

Time travel exclusive and decisive moments of past lives that never had, passages from the city eras through the past years...

Always being sent and returning to the gate of annihilation...

And while the monitors showed his progress he was introduced to his captors,

And there were some inhibitors along with them distributing some substances throughout their body, countless high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave and making a genetic change in man...

\- There were several test numbers and so placed inside the left thigh a number, it was 77...

And it was the only successful experiment... The only one who survived the experiments.

There were rooms and more experiment rooms where they had discarded guinea pigs...

There were lines circling his body that met and crossed circularly, were on his legs and arms and when the back arrived both from hisfeet, and from the hands in the center of the circle they implanted an oval red stone and in his navel were the size of a medium ruby stone.

His memory was fragmented,I couldn't remember the exact and specific moment...

At what point was hesimply, but he couldn't tell when and how he was submitted to the first experiment...

And he felt pain was a pain that grew gradually, and at that moment he writhed screaming and was restrained seconds before breaking the irons that contained it, at that very moment he fainted...

And in the midst of his locomotion and he would pull himself together... And he was going to kill them... - His anger was so great that he was just... He's...

And when they were distracted in moments of anger he could free himself fighting and killed those who were in front of him, not before being restrained and beaten and at various times...

And he could get rid of them and so he knocked them out and with total uncontrollableness and savagery, he would kill them even if he was beaten and subjected to regular torture...

He does not know how long it lasted, and he completely forget when he was simply subjected to tests and then he lost his memory, never knew when hewoke up, but when he woke up there were lapses, and surprisingly he was simply kept in the cave of torture...

And he had moments when he came back and saw not knowing if it was real or not, but he had no strength felt nothing, touch and rape were frequent, and between the missions where he faced the league of justice...

And hewas ordered to go on experiment missions and subdue rival mafias, and gradually did not know who he was, if they sent him to sleep he slept lost track of time and how long he was there.

Sometimes the pain is so strong that he screams something, burns in his veins and all his limbs burned he felt excruciating pain and he was led to go without eating for days leading up to the weeks...

And again he was no longer him, he was the red-eyed wolf man in the night...

He woke up in his present moment in that room that came to know so often he felt and at that moment he found himself being embraced by both heroes and he liked the warmth and he felt happy, but that moment when he did not feel comfortable...

And when I woke up I realized that this moment never existed, there were no hugs, let alone moments of tenderness...

In those dreams, of those plantations, a greengrocer, roses that were grown in a greenhouse where you could see several bodies and symbols of one eye, there was a sunset and there were several vegetables scattered small plantations...

And if he saw herself in a woman's body asking for help and seeing her arrest, he couldn't tell, but he made her go crazy by sending memories, psychic messages and her thoughts in her mind...

And he talked to them, sometimes he walked through what appeared to be atower, was alone and stood at the observatory looking at the stars and in the meantime he remembered the moment he left captivity and went to act as agent of Black Dahlia...

And it was at this time that he got out of control and destroyed everything around him and fought until he was restrained and taken to the place where he called it a red cave...

And in these winding corridors in his captivity, there were cells of large metal doors female hands attached to the bars begging for help...

And so he had his crises and everything started again sometimes he took time to remember and remember it took time to forget and everything boiled down to being tortured taken in experiments and then on missions with a brainwash...

Fifteen years later...

Some waywhen he was taken off the stretcher and put on another he was unthramized.

And unexpectedly he was being impregnated with more of that substance, someone somehow unintentionally or not, cut the catheter hose and the fluids of his vein squirted out of it and dripping like a torrent of heavy rain

And he woke up and he screamed unexpectedly scaring everyone a wave of psychic energy swept the place, causing them to fall and hold their heads, writhingwildly...

And he fell to the ground convulsing while,evennow, while his mind was filled by more and more visions...

And beyond those walls, women running begging and throwing themselves stupor scenes where women and men were their stalkers,and their victims who in despair crawled or tried to escape... perseguidor

And out of substance he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance he knew that at that moment an excruciating pain went up by he screamed falling to the ground moaning and vomiting fast-paced heart, his penis getting hard blood and bile.

And he started throwing up wildly when someone...

And he realized later that it was Doctor Petrovsky came running to his aid with a syringe applying directly into his vein, he faints on time in the arms of the scientist.

And time passes some experiments taken out of blood, and he doesn't wake up anymore...

And so he returned to the present moment...

And he struggled desperately and crying and reliving all those tests...

And as he could remember all this, it would be a warning of his impending future.

Would he be a future member and monsters in the service of a secret organization a rabid dog, a soldier without mind...?

And when you stopped watching, it wasn't the same way, but they were tortured and raped that old man wasn't to be seen? Because how he like him that man disappeared like him.

Thosewomen, they were their pets discarded as nothing right after getting tired...

And now torture as usual...

And he remembered the word trigger...

Go back to what será it was like to go back to where they were looking forhimto be the one day they will find his body... ?

... He seemed like the victim of a very inspired psychopath,and not just him, no, was reserved another kind of torture, which was not reserved those desperate women and who went crazy little by little...

And he realized that it would be used for something much bigger...

And the lady's voice in red increasingly clear and was no longer a single voice, there was more than a silhouette, over time of torture sessions he saw his body and at a moment he saw conversation and she showed what seemed to be visions of the future and visions of the beyond millennia ahead...

And the doors of the worlds were opened he was taken and brought no longer differentiating from the present, past and future...

And it was on this day of torture and in particular that he had fought again and killed some soldiers and experiments...

And he broke into one of the labs, and so taken again to the red cave...

I didn't know for sure, but he was different, of course he witnessed some tortures from other captives, and he saw and heard many prisoners and many guinea pigs, shouting and going to the supplications that bordered on despair...

And there was the lack of hope, they could not get rid of themselves, not himself was not sure if he could ... but andra full of creativity, and breaking with secular magical powers and very peculiar by the way ...

And besides scientists he realized that they had wizards, and he was also doctor and he knew where to hurt and knew where the place to cripple, but never did, not permanently...

And there were all kinds of methods to preserve life, if not the verge of definitive death, but as mad as the joker, he was always inspired and at that time he was hanging onchains, swinging from side to side the man standing by was shooting with a revolver the fire of gunpowder...

And there was the sound of gunfire in a row, in his view, long and his bullets, his blood dripping and dripping he watched the pool of blood running down his body beneath his feet...

And forming a river of blood... shot at every part of your body... his shrill cries his laments and seeing the in front of his eyes clouded with tears.

And hischildren, what was left of them, of course, tied to his side,, watching bandaged and moaning... for every bullet in every part of his body, and his laments he had stood several feet in front of him and shot each bullet at various parts of his body...

And he saw it this way, and so Jason and Dick and watching him moan and lamented his screams and gooses and so he threw legs knees, shoulders, arms and when he got tired of the bullets he used spears sticking his feet and hands with spears sinking each of them...

And deeper and deeper he could and so with his magic he restored and plucked with claws removing each bullet from his body avoiding vital points and so he moaned and screamed sticking tweezers deeper than they could into his flesh

A sticky hand was on his forehead, and he shrank. - This fever's getting worse, isn't it? - The voice was full of genuine concern.

Yes, this infection will come before anything else. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Not that infection is a bad way to go if you really think about it.

That's what I'd choose if I were you. You need to be tough really accurate, you will go through so many things they will be much much worse even, so stay tuned look into my eyes... And the voice...

My child. – Were red eyes as blood long vertical pupils hairs were even hair or tentacles black eyes everywhere aura red aura of blood rivers of blood looking around...

And seeing a crow coming out of its mouth were no more crows were nothing but black shadows and screaming souls,, glowing souls screaming rivers of blood around their scorching heat around their back so hot so intense and so stuffy...

His hand was running over his head now, caressing his forehead affectionately. Still, i'm sorry. - the voice reflected, - Youlook very handsome. It's probably...

" He said. "You Você will be my eternal and long... – I said. - All mine, you are about to fail in Petrovsky's experiments and when this está occurs I will lead you to sacrifice...

"And he doesn't have that much patience, even though you're always the only successful guinea pig...

\- Don't gostto that, don'tyou? - Said more stating than asking. - You want to be free. - Said. - Free of Petrovsky. -Said. - Do you want me to take you now to the portal? - Wanted to know.

\- You probably prefer 'robust' or something like that. "I will deliver you from this life. - I said. - From this torture. - Said. - I will give way to another more docile man. - Said

\- I... - It said

The voice just said. "Convince him to take you to the ceremony, make him change his mind.

Stop what? I wanted to know in an hour in the dark.

\- That's the way we're going to meet. " He said.

\- And you just convince him.

And he said at one point when he offered to sacrifice. It would be nice. " He said. Take me to the gate of annihilation. He asked.

\- But it's not: do what you want with your body, which will be stubbornly beautiful.

Really, I mean it.

" He said. Petrovsky Petrovsky doesn't need to know.

"He just needs to understand that I tortured him too much and you couldn't resist. - Confirmed his torturer. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said. "I have gone beyond salvation. " He said.

That's right, that's right. Agreed.

Come on, let me see those beautiful blue eyes of your beautiful face... so beautiful... - Moaned as he caressed him.

The hand was peeling open eyelids now.

The face... he was a handsome man, but he wouldn't draw attention on the street if he passed him.

Why couldn't you remember? brain injury, you idiot.– Said the lady's voice, in her most hidden mind, a sharp part of it.

Aggravated concussion. Since the last experiment. Brain... now.

The fever is not helpingthe previous experiment...

Where could he get that he'd been so long I haven't known since when...

\- It's time, boy.

And Bruce, I'm going to convince Petrovsky to leave you more time with me.

And kissing your lips.

And he agreed. That would be nice.

And the nurses got there and he was taken to the experiments.

"Yes, Petrovsky." - Said his magical torturer.

We have to take him. "Another said in his direction...

Oh. There was the functional part of your brain. Just so, the world clicked again in focus. Your jailer must have seen it too, because he smiled. - Here we are, he whispered. "Good boy, my beautiful boy. – Thin lips brushed his, and it was useful because he could feel, against another set of lips, as if it were cracked was his own.

He quickly reorganized his list and put dehydration before concussion and fever as the most likely cause of his current incoherence, his condition was worsening and degrading... Dementia...? Aggravated by experiments... Tortures... Rape scenes...

Drug-induced cannibalism...?

What... I... Have... Little water - he succeeded, and his loudest voice picked up only a crackling whisper of sound.

\- Of course - Dssethe voice.

He was a guy like any other bland, unpretentious, nice guy.

Something in his proportions stirred a memory of recognition, and he put aside, knowing he would come when he needed it.

\- It's morning, in case you were wondering. Time for us to start over.

Isn't it that you wanted to postpone? No?

All right, of course you've seenyour own way..

Is he ready...?

And he screamed behind him. You can bring them. - Thefirmed the face on some button on a wall a wall...? - Concrete without paint, clean from any sign.

There was a drain on the floor. That was more troubling than anything else.

The door he hadn't noticed opened... Big, very young as if it had already been changed luminous...

And he remembered a hooded man...,_ down here,_ the voice had said.

yes, houve an odor of moisture here, and something else. He was being wheeled on his hook away from the door, and he didn't see where else he was going...

And who came in. He heard chains, chains and tinkling and more than one set of feet.

The sound of chains being cut for one thing: hooks like his? No voice. Who was there? Why couldn't he remember? "And he remembered nothing else to torture...?

His hand was back, caressing his face. He pushed a cold metal glass with water against his mouth, and he swallowed it, is not able to capture what he swallowed,it wasn't water..

You're tired. - Said the voice, and there was only infinite sympathy, infinite sweetness. - You can't take much more than I give you even you.

They understand that. You'll understand. Why not take a break for the next few hours? It doesn't have to be you here. "I can start later with our plan.

\- Wouldn't it feel good if you went to bed for a while, have a break?

Bruce was confused. - Rest? He asked.

Yes, of course. I can give you that. Let one of these boys take your place for a few hours, and you can be curled up about in that corner and sleep. I'll even have a mattress brought in, so you can sleep some real sleep after the session with Petrovsky... . And he felt anger in the words when he uttered the scientist's name.

And he nodded was displaced he was hugged sniffing and rummaging through his body and he saw an implant in his right arm...

Do you know who that is? - He asked in his direction... - And so he felt a headache growing and growing and he felt tired and sleepy... - Who am I? He asked...

And he was put on the stretcher and toward the bed in the corner... - And so he heard a voice a familiar voice... - A cry...

And while another was addressing that man who was kind to him...

\- Is it safe to leave him without restrictions? Asked the gentle man in his direction he wore a robe that covered from head to toe...

\- Yes... - He listened. "For now he does not remember anything... - He said caressing the man who babbled in those same words. "Who am I... - And so he handed a stick to the man who led him... - Anything use that. " He said.

\- Let's see how resilient these two are. "He said toward those boys.

Bruce... - And he heard about... - Who was Bruce? "And he had no control over his limbs.

\- BRUCE... - And listened again.

Who was Bruce? "And he heard the gentle man laugh and various movements of wind and screams...

And he listened. "He doesn't remember anything or who he is, let alone you. "He said toward the darkness...

\- Little birds...

\- Bruce...?

And that's when the world clicked again he remembered how a fuse...

And as if he recovered everything again he raised a low on the batman...

And when he saw it at a glance... Dick, what's going on?

And it was with the words _of these boys_ that everything came back,, running in sharp, brutal focus. He turned around and saw them. Dick running towards both arrested and tied up and Jason.

Gagged and tied to his own hooks on the ceiling, but struggling, and the vigor of his fights told him that they were still strong, but he gave a somersault... Naked... and he was...? probably unharmeds: gave himnew determination.

And he fought punched the man and ran toward the one who tortured them and so he felt blood pierce him...

And with a hand movement looking down like he's denying it with just one finger...

\- My drink .-He said in his direction he was levitated ... " Stop it. - Said. - Forgot our plan. - Who should behave. - Said. - How do we do it now? - I wanted to know.

\- If you take one more step, I'm going to kill you. ? - He heard this from the other captor.

And he stopped and said.

You're ready, so, Bruce... ? - Wanted to know the gentle man.

And the world came back into focus and everything went back to the way it was and it looked like there was no solution... - I'm ready. - Disse him, with the strongest voice since the water.

Let's go, let's go. " I said in abreath.

Are you sure? I said, i'm not going

The man had a hand over Dick's abdomen, stroking her. Dick thrashed and made a guttural sound down his throat, and the man laughed. He's a cop, isn't he? Didn't you tell me that? I bet he'd take your punishment for you. I bet he'd be looking forward to continuing our section. Shall we ask him? What do you think he'd say? - The man had a finger on the gag.

Now i'm going to get you out of here. And heprotested. Just a syilable. That's all you got. Here's your question, to be ready. Are you taking your place today?

\- And he pulled the corner of the gag down, almost timidly. Dick pulled from his neck and got his mouth free.

But before his cry cut from his lips and no one's nothing a cut jugular and blood like a river gushing to the ground he soon approached looked into his eyes the bat hypnotized him and soon darkness arose...

And minutes before looking up at the sky and that was not céu,his body piled into a tank a tank of a liquidço red and steaming skewer cutting and blood dripping into that tank, were bodies hanging naked and tied...

And whose blood flowed to pipelines and platforms, inside the reservoir an immense tank where they passed through several bridges from one side to the other making an intersection making an x from one bridge to the other...

There he looked at a pillar near a pedestal a trono, there were chains and various inscriptions, around, someone would be sacrificed after that.

It was him, wasn't it? " Would this be a good plan?

Soon he looked and came back that same place was no longer, Dick was no longer,now Jason was another person this the same way in the same place in the same gag ... before he said before he looked he saw and shouted...

Yes. Yes... Damn take me.. . yes... - The gag was put back in his mouth, muffling his cry. The man looked at Bruce. Why, why couldn't he remember his face? Why didn't he remember more than the bits he kept floating back to him?

Your thoughts? - He was bowing his head to Bruce, as if he were waiting for his drinks order. - The boy looks pretty ready for the next one. But it's your decision to decide, of course.

Bruce kept his head steady, with effort.

Let's go, let's go. - Disse him. Muffled screams from a child or was a teenager behind the pink gag, and he was wrapping his legs up, trying to get enough momentum toseeme, to swing closer. The other boy was just looking at him, and Bruce found his eyes.

Again Jason appeared in his field of vision... As he emerged there gagged and imprisoned he did not know where Dick was where everyone was...

They had surgical tables scattered around in his field of vision he saw what could not human remains and corpses and what appeared to be children chained on stretchers...

And looking up and around he saw very well-maintained bodies trapped and with oil around them they were from the ceiling to the walls,and there were also skulls from the ceiling to the floor...

And there were everything there,fromsmall naked bodies piled up and trapped and preserved without ever aging to dismembered parts scattered...

And around them like they put in circular, sitting and trapped screaming and crying, some he knew that for that range of cuts could not bealive...

And he was being raised without strength, but his vision improved and came back, he saw placed in ceremonial forms ones with large bellies, as if pregnant...

And they were all naked on pedestals,, there were so many other women men and children, they were corpses and also scattered on the ground putrefied and mummified dark and withered people, pure black as mummies, as if they had been there for centuries, he saw some with clothes, old by the way.

And the ceiling, my god the ceiling, he saw women and men children and even babies, several of them coating time with serene expressions,the psychotic version of thesistine chapel, and so he saw them sewn to each other naked, and coated with some resin that left them shining and revealing to be very smooth, the ceiling on their heads...

Sewn together and their hands sewn into each other, their bodies also as if with surgical procedures...

There was like an oval open sky dome to the ceiling after the corpses lining around adorning as a work of art serene expressions...

And as he could see stars the universe a dark energy and surrounded by rays and nevoas as if glimpses of gigantic beasts monsters, but that never passed through the bubbles put around that lined the place and led to what seemed another dimension ...

Part that should have been missing they were standing there from the ceiling the walls as if in erotic positions and even doing sensual paralyzed poses ...

There were preserved young and beautiful, those who were sewn and preserved were the most beautiful as models, the psychotic version of the cystine chapel, the beauties of their sculptural bodies...

And then the man with the help of some employees puts him back from the bed cleans his vein and changes the IVS and he is again kept sedated for a few more days...

Powered by probe inserting a catheter at some time intubated and then more sedation and it remains unres responded to any stimulation, pain or mess in it anyway the experiments continue...

And so he was led to another criminal organization that did not want to pay the bribe and his attacks were carried out by Petrovsky and he was placed in berserker mode in the building where there was the money laundering of a casino without caring about the innocent, it was an illegal casino...

And elsewhere months later...

So, what's going on? It's ax, yes or no, what's it going to be? Petrovsky asked. Yes, or not... ? - And he felt lost ...

And so led toward one of his numerous containment and assassination missions...

\- I'm not going to stoop to you Germans. "He said.

This is my territory. " He said.

And he was directed at destroying and killing...

And there were people around playing when they were negotiating the bribe of using the territory of black dahlia...

And he the man called the axe and his men used axe and cared about nothing but killing with the axe...

But of course he le avoided all the axes and all the people together, meters above the spot and he threw it with impact and so they threw them all in different directions using the axes of each of them to slice each of them...

And they lacerated blood again rained when they were all levitated and trapped motionless as they were squeezed above the ceiling and torn apart afterwards...

And so after the killing he stopped and followed motionless with the rain of blood falling on him.

So what do you say, Lobo? Asked Petrovsky

I'm the one of them. "He said.

And so they left after they finished negotiating...

And he's now put to sleep in the middle of some experiments...

Each in his level of beauty...

And so he as driven like a robot back that place, that lair, and he looked toward Jason...

And he couldn't tell if the missions were an illusion, a hallucination and just the vision of a possible future...

Jason...? And looking in his own direction he saw covered in blood...

And for the first time as you look closely at your own hands covered in blood...

And he stapped and so slowly raising his face and saw him surrounded by hooded men around him...

And so he looked away and saw it as if it was the firsttime... Jason, jason.

Jason's eyes were level and not blinking.

They didn't waver. They looked directly athim. Those eyes hardened your spine.

And he struggled with his bare hands plucking nails and tearing his opponents apart, and he wasn't him looking toward Jason, the boy didn't recognize him?

A chain that held around his neck was being held in his neck. Jason just kept looking at him, and Bruce understood. _Look at me,_ the eyes were saying, - not him, not anything else, just look at me...

You can knock all you want. Said his captor. "It will regenerate...

\- Under normal circumstances, he'd be dead by now. - Said

And he threw a crowbar towards Jason...

And he strikes several blows to his body, one in particular in his head several times, and at the end of it all, of several blows and this beating session, well... He looked like a shapeless briefcase lying on the floor...

And elsewhere on another mission, or possible future...

And so he knocked them out and killed them plucking andbiting, blood,and all that blood all those limbs ripped off when the man on the staff stopped him stopping and being thrown back toward the stretcher and arrested and he had an expression of anger anger grudge and regret...

He stopped to think about how really he was screwed, and he must be if Jason Todd was offering him comfort.

And there was blood soaked in his body if they were under different circumstances he'd be dead...

And then pensor and his thoughts stopped the instant he felt something invade his mind, something press him to again stuck in the hanging chains, his mind disappeared, everything was erased.. .

Now in addition to physical attacks he received psychic, or magical attacks directly in his mind.

And they were visions, horrible visions of murder and rape scenes, from their victims to even so many others, the visions made him scream madly.

Do you like what you see, Bruce? Asked his captor. "And that's all I do when I'm not with you. " He said. "Those women deserve this, this suffering.

– Perhaps you do not learn before you die how to send messages and illusions to your victims before our plan comes to an end...

"Go crazy, like I do with you. "And he was psychically raped.

And at the end of each physical session it became normal for him to be psychically tortured...

And he knew that soon he wouldn't be him anymore...

\- You were a very mischievous and rude boy. – Said his captor. – And so he was subjected to torture, like a wall and as if he was engulfed by fire and he set it on fire and he felt and felt the heat grow the madness he invaded his mind and in front of Dick and Jason.

And if the fire didn't kill him, he'd die of collapse, gone mad...

And the flames enveloped him all the heat burning his body, and his screams, his screams were louder and louder and he felt the skin melt, and everything taken by fire and something collided with him.

Some time that would happen, and he'd be brought back.

The pain and he screamed over and over and was pierced and felt his nerves cracked, convulsed his body, plucked harsh screams from his throat. He didn't know how long it lasted until after he didn't feel anything...

And they were welcome to the darkness and then did not know how long this was entailed and did not know when he was taken towards that place, and he felt numb as if it was just a dream ...

\- This game is for two. "J'onn said.

Or tried the Martian, but his power was in vain since he was absorbing his energy...

And then he invaded the Martian'smind, and he would put into practice the tortures to know if the effect was the same with Martians, and preventing with a barrier of the green man entering, he discovered his secrets and trapped him in a temporal loop for a few minutes.

It was enough to know where the senater is, he soon with a psychic push he literally raised all the floors in his way playing toward the Martian.

And with a destructive line of destruction and throwing the Martian with shrapnel and all the Martian throwing it along with so many other walls until throwing it across the mansion to the garden next to pieces of concrete marble stones and flooring.

And he knew about the justice league, J'onn found

And he was thrown with everything... And it wasn't good.

And he disappeared soon after with a smile behind the mask the training was worth it.

The electrical impulse could... To kill...

And he died...

And the next thing he saw was being resurrected...

And there were doctors and various devices that helped him return...

Is that what happened he could be in purgatory? In hell? Maybe he felt weak? And with her came something with him...

And it was weeks of torture...

And after several times when he increased the voltage to where he could withstand the voltage...

And with that came the convulsion and sometimes came death...

Darkness... Convulsion... After thirty seconds, or 30 minutes: pain is a vortex that sucked time, and he had lost all sense of his passing and all sense of reality...

Andm time in time every ten minutes electric shocks fired at him enough, for various seizures.

It would be so many years, he saw those women who had nothing but death waiting for them...

And he saw what looked like arkham there was an underpass, there were blind spots to the left of the corridors, there was a secret part of the air pipe, where he saw himself as the detaining that ran through and a man there driving an ambulance as he left the scene...

So that's how they ran away?

In one of several clandestine facilities of genetic mutations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start the conversation...

He managed to climb second later on a platform while everything fell like a stream spreading all the substances and releasing all the monsters and one in particular that lifted and began around the destruction and trampled.

And he was questioned by several laboratory technicians, scientists who exchanged and cleaned their catheters and probes and their nails were black colored like pointed fangs and bowing like claws.

And his hair changed color turned white and grew he had an eye on the above his two eyes in the center and vertical were red with several lines around and black spots circling, and avian more of the eyes one on each side of the eye that stood vertical...

And both were horizontally the one on the right was cobalt blue and the left was green, their normal eyes changed color were such an intense blue.


	7. Chapter 7

19

A Moment In Time – Eternal Darkness In Desire - Capitulo -

And he was in the room for some time standing like a statue, the man who was called Regis Goldener Löwe ... - The Great Golden Lion King.

And he had his eye on al Penuti's business – snake man, as he was called he was a great drug dealer...

And he was one of the great mobsters who worked with drug trafficking, and weapons, was one of the largest and oldest criminals in bludhaven history who is still active, and that extended to Metropolises, there were many drug points, and money laundering at his command...

And for the most part he disguised sales and business as money laundering and international arms trafficking, and a few years ago he started sex trafficking...

And he had a right arm, whose most faithful person was an Asian orphan, named Shoko Amino and that he found her still a baby from an exile killed by a rival gang, they were lovers, and she was called the Jade Serpent, and that in her time was one of bludhaven's most lethal assassins and pimps, Bludhavenand thathe acudied his daughter the only survivor of a slaughter, in a moment of mercy..

And he saw that Shoko's loyalty had a price, and that it was worth 10 billionõand a new identityin Switzerland...

And he gave it, but before she was a pimp and worked initially as one of his assistants and pimps from several of his nightclubs, she owed him a lot, like getting her off the streets and giving her a home and food and especially life...

But it seemed like everyone had a price...

But as life comes at aprice, regis had recently killed one of Shoko's boyfriends and framed his mentor in a conspiracy, who happened to be the son of a rival gang leader, who stepped where he shouldn't have.

And he wanted to take the man out of the game, there was a girl disgusted with life, and he wanted to gain Al'sterritory, and this and he was one of the partners of the Black Dahlia organization, he intended to conquer the territory of the entire Russian, German and Mexican mafia, and for that he needed the Petrus Golden Plans...

And he listened without really hearing...

And south of Metropoles between the borderss of Bludhaven and Gotham,there was an immense undergroundvault that stretched through tunnels, whose façade was an Anglican and ancient church, and its owner was one of the largest and most powerful mobsters in all the amarica of the North...

And he was the holder, of something, more valuable than money, he accumulated more than 100 billion with bribes, drugs and shady businesses, in addition to course, of blackmail documents of all the most powerfuls, more than one hundred recordings, false documentsss , counterfeit cards .

And from bank accounts in tax havens, plus gold diamonds and gems,documents provided falconry with unscrupulous business politicians, and documents that reveal secrets from villains to publicpeople...

It was billions of dollars and besides gold bars...

The infiltration and theft plan would take months to come to fruition and in the end Regis would become the most powerful criminal in America...

And in addition to these there were also many scriptures of land such as farms and gold mines and precious stones...

And not everything that was catalogued was recorded to escape the taxman, in fact Al had no idea how much and what had only Shoko, such was his confidence.

And in case he was caught or had a hit, he could simply plead innocence and the only person who knew about what documents existed was Shoko...

And to which she had catalogued, was unprecedented, and could not prove where they came from and famous dirty secrets and that kept money locating companies, hidden names, embezzlement of funds, tax evasion.

And among these underground tunnels there were underground corridors that flowed into the quay and a part when looking well he could take to the cave if he dug.

The church was huge and you could get out the other side of the block.

And he thought he should steal unnoticed and take himself by ship clandestinely to somewhere unnoticed, and by the time he noticed it would be too late.

And then he was tasked with creating a tunnel.

And that's where he was supposed to get rid of Shoko later, and so for months he dug the tunnel and in this way he broke into the vault and killed the security guards with psychic waves of mental sounds.

And he took away all the documents and scriptures.

And he heard that some criminal partners of the Russian mafia, they didn't want to give in or pay a portion of their profits with the Black Lotus organization, so he should go to that neighborhood controlled by the Russian mafia and teach a lesson...

And besides, all the most loyal and best cronies of each of Batman's villains were blackmailed, they were the most loyal employees of Two-Face, Joker, Penguin, and some of Gotham's richest criminals...

And he could say that each of them had to meet within five days of one delivery to the other, they who had each establishing a partnership, each of them would enter into a negotiation, Joker came with the money three days earlier in gotham bay..

And he was going to bring a shipment of chemicals, and they had two ships, one with a trap and explosive products and the other with 100 million in cash and 1 million in gold bars, on the other boat next to new laughing gas drugs.

Two hours later the Two-Face would bring a shipment of antipsychotic drugs and would also be on two separate ships and the same scheme, the other would bring a bomb, the difference between these was that each of the ships would have a difference of chagada of 30 minutes the fake shipment would come first and then would come the real.

Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, in turn, came with the same scheme the fake loading in front and behind a loading of a new altered substance of fear toxin with more potency than the previous ones...

Penguin would come up with the same fake hour scheme in front with bombs and the real one behind and so would bring a shipment of weapons and money each of them had the same amount of money and weapons.

In addition to each of them, they had schemes and plans and secrets of rival factions that would be coming on each of the ships and chemical substances.

And besides that would also be the poison ivy and Floronico Man were united and committed to creating a substance that would cause a chemical dependence would be bringing chemicals on another ship in addition to new substances and drugs and various prescriptions of chemicals.

Each of the loyal henchmen would be selling the information for a new identity and each of them would be receiving 30 million in fake passport and identity money towards a paradisiacal archipelago...

And so it was missing only the financier who was... Luthor, his plans for testing efforts and his labs managed to create a hallucinogenic drug that would come with the prescription and the drugs, and uniting the knowledge and criminal minds and so they would be bringing the shipment with them.

And he knew, in fact they bribed and bought Mercy's loyalty to Luthor's bodyguard, the price was to remain his right-hand man, but she wanted something...

Super powers and a lot, but a lot of money, she was the most expensive of all the other henchmen, she was worth 20 billion, unlike the others she wouldn't be killed, she gave it to everyone for a night of sex with Bruce...

And she could make the most of it.

And she asked for occasional dates with him once a week...

She was under their control, since Bruce secreted pheromones...

And they knew that they would come together for the first time to create a new drug to Desire,and they would be in charge of joining forces and chemical substances in the creation of the new drug, at that moment they would be taking a step forward, becoming the kings of fear, and drugs...

And they'd be in the end stealing regis territory, who would ambush and steal those drugs...

And so they did...

And in this scheme he strategizes the information, and after it's come to fruition he should kill every single one of them as they leave the country.

And that's what he did after erasing his tracks...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

It was the largest building on the site, rich with loud music and people dancing around, security guards and people of all ages...

And music lights muffling the words of old dealers around with minors...

And he was first taken with bouncers and Petrovsky was a trigger test of the Berserker mode... ...

And he was wearing his demon mask they went into the huge club where they laundered money and so he just sat there waiting for the old wolf as they said...

And so he was redhead with lupin expression and old clothes from the 70s...

\- And then Fiodorenko sent the dealers? - Asked the wolf...

Not exactly. " Said Petrovsky. - You are still saying, no?" - Asked Petrovsky.

Tell her to fuck off. He growled. "What can the five of you do to me anyway? –

You? " Said Petrovsky. - Nothing. - Said.

And he'd get a laugh like a dog bark

So what is it? - Laughed at the man followed by his security guards.

\- I'm here to put you in your place. - Said Petrovsky. - I'll have my subordinate kill everyone here except you and my associates. - He said.

And if after he kills and you still say no then you won't serve us anymore and we'll put someone in your place. " He said.

\- And everyone here will be our definitive tests.

And he spoke a trigger word and so 77 ran with everything he tried to be stopped by the security guards of the wolf's nightclub, but were beheaded and Petrovsky sitting next to the wolf watching intently toward the shouting...

The security guards stood next to him locked the exit doors with his telecinpowersisticos exploding people with the power of mind some were trampled trying to escape he projected claws and torn his victims...

And all of them dead between beheaded and torn dismembered and levitated and asphyxiated...

It was a shower of blood of people being levitated and squeezed into the head of the nightclub and security guards tried to shoot...

But when the bullets followed they stopped and accumulated around them and then returned the weapons were twisted...

And after two hours of carnage and 77 dead people returned that normal mode and finally he saw again towards Petrovsky.

The wolf was urinating in the pants and Doctor Petrovsky asked.

\- You keep up the tuition and now you're 60 to 40, will you? Asked the doctor.

\- Yes... - That was the only thing to say without moving.

\- You can have your people clean up all this.

And they left leaving the man in the midst of so much carnage...

And after a few hours he fell to the ground and was trimmed by Petrovsky's aides as he left the club...

And over and over again, he didn't mind increasing the voltage, he realized that he really died,, urinated and was revived, or brought to the brink of death, and when he realized that he would lose it he brought him back, the man did not mind extensive torture since he had power over life and death...

And he followed as the plan induced him to go too far...

And this man who had to be creative had to be repetitive...

He hung up soft, and his face was wet.

He was upside down again, there was no more gravity, he was floating.

There was a hand moving on his penis, and he tried to retreat away, but he was still not in control of his muscles and he moaned, strangely the comforting he felt hot, and wet...

\- The pain came and with it the hallucinations the red-eyed crow... and the man he no longerremembered, he looked blindly through the emptiness... in the view of the stream the rye field and soon manufactures the bodies piled up and the blood dripping into an immense tank a steaming red tangue...

\- Almost there... - Heard the voice... - Almost to my meeting...

And at some point in time...

When Luthor was still united with the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the justice league, a mad plan of destruction of Metrópoles,, including kryptonite and various Zod robots, which resulted in nothing but destruction and zod's escape.

At that time Batman and the justice league fought other criminals and threw them back into prison...

And just in those days that followed after Luthor's arrest, again his villains really decided to unite again, were joining forces against Batman there were Poison Ivy, Floronico Man the Joker and Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, they came together once again with the intention of a new plan of revenge and dest rhowl of the bat man...

Joining their heads they were funded by some wealthy businessman who had contacts in the world of crime.

And so they stayed weeks developing a new drug, being funded by someone from the underworld.

And they joined their minds in order to create a new drug and this same drug that plagued began gradually to spread that went from Gotham to Metrópoles and went to Central City.

They started on street corners, alleys, slums, and culverts and drug spots to spread out into nightclubs of all kinds growing up to meet those who wanted a more interesting drug.

They launched the drug of the moment a mixture according to some of a sweet and tasty flavor that granted hallucinations pleasurable testosterone and hormonal peaks where they would cause their users to be hallucinated needy by contacts and sexual peaks of more than twelve hours ...

And in his investigations for weeks throughout the month and his investigations led him around several nightclubs and parties to which he sent messages to the police and made several raids, he soon found out where there would be a shipment and its manufacture and so he made his hit.

And soon after he learned of a mutagenic drug derived from these compounds and then he knew that there was an illegal market of drugs that granted mutation new powers and soon after he saw the infested streets of people who were once human now uncontrolled and who would be destroying from metropolis to star city and so he saw mouths of smoking drugs being illegally sold millions of drug points and various other illegal markets and laboratories illegal stowaways and smoke shops...

And soon managed to make a trap and an ambush where he managed to catch all his villains what he did not know was that the formula of the drug was surrupiada and its main characteristics changed...

Over the course of the month he found out more about a new villain he was a geneticist scientist, and a chemist who was actually at the behest of an unscrupulous businessman who came to become the new drug lord of the underworld...

But this time this man came to be hired by some businessman who had shady contacts in the world of crime and a private scientist

And he spent days hanging junkies and drug dealers upside down on top of buildings in search of the answer where this scientist's lair would be and so he found out after a while...

Running through the roofs of Gotham and he knew before using his cape as a parachute and descending between the buildings to the batmovel parked just below him and driving towards the docks where he knew the village lair would be.

And so arriving soon and leaving the car in an alley.

He got out of the car and followed the corridors and between buildings, boats and freighters and containers.

And he sneaks between the darkness of the containers and his shadows runs stealthily among armed security guards who do not notice his presence.

And in another location near Washington...

And it was a rich old Victorian-style mansion in England he was supposed to bring his head and then they left him on the equine of a street near the property and then he used the power of the shadows and spread snow where the clouds covered the sun and it did not appear and a specle snow appeared in a dark landscape...

And he saw the man with all the lights on in the darkness.

And he approached carrying the shadows and the fog in strong and frightening lightning, was there a portal?

And outside and all the lights went out, the frightened man ran toé his office and he stood shaking in a corner and his hands appeared behind the man and with a blow cut off this senator's head and carried himself out on the edge of the property put in a bag and left.

And soon he did this method twice

And so he did...

Clean, fast with no problems...

And pretty soon he was in an office after a senator and he changed shape, and at this point he was the Martian of the justice league.

And right in front of you, when I was trying to cut your neck.

So you're the mystery killer. "He said.

And 77, he could not leave without killing the man needed to find out where he would be, the always a first time for his confrontation, but he needed to finish his mission.

And then he disappeared and the Martian said.

\- It's no use disappearing I know where you're going to come from. " He said.

I'm not hiding. He whispered in the midst of dark fog.

And so he surprised him and appeared behind him and with his hands on his head he held him and on the opposite wall and with his hands on his forehead he pressed his temples and so invaded his mind...

And absorbed a little enough energy so he lost consciousness, but the Martian was strong and resisted...

And so he discovered his secrets his fears of where he came from and who he was... Everything about you was no longer a secret...

And all about the justice league...

And again he found himself trapped upside down and fully convulsing...

You peed again. I said the voice. That happens. I thought you might be very dehydrated by this, but I don't think so. It's funny, what electric current the level will do to the body.

\- He was being wiped with a towel.

\- Funny how he does his body movement, isn't it? - The hand was stroking him in long sweeping motions, up and down his side.

The voice had gone even softer, and there was a guttural quality now. - I like the way your body moves.

The wall of fire collided with him again. But this time there were no hands to arms with him, trying to pull him into the pain.

He fought... or thought you fought... Fought he was weak knew nothing about time and struggle, fought hard. It seemed more than a pair of hands, were the hands of everyone he ever killed or mutilated, everyone he had sent to hell, and they were pulling him there with him.

He choked and fought and kicked. His arms were free somehow, and he used to hit his elbow on the hands they shared with him.

And that he couldn't fight, couldn't push away.

There was a loud, rough sound in the room, and it took him a second to realize it was his own breath.

And so he returned to the moment of the time where he was there... Trapped... - And chained...

Darkness... dark and gloomy the vortexes of darkness and gloomy mouths were opened and from there he fell, fell by endless darkness, against red and bright eyes and streams of blood,, he sighed in agony,, cried out and shouted his cries louder and shrill,, he saw nothing but an infinite abyss,and then between the torture and destruction of his body...

And he was pulled and from there in the midst of the fall saw a crow fly towards him and squawk his squawks were heard not as a bird but in words... Warm warm heatwaves comforting words he said... And pretty bad...

And so he saw again he was being elevated above their severed heads their soft bodies and the cadaveric version of the sistine chapel...

He between buildings and a black and blue narco-submarine transatlantic ship. Outside there were few security guards and apparently they were mercenaries.

And he came in knocking out a few who were in his way and hiding them in the tied shadows, and he entered the place.

On the inside was larger on the outside, possibly the place had its own expansion of reality there were several employeesand scientistss and people too busy to look at it

It was an immense facility with pointed bridges from the laboratory center and was connected to another dimension and a barrier protecting the site, while these scientists of protective clothing who threw energy projectiles in their direction.

There were several ventilationducts, ventilation ducts, and aqueducts, scattered energy pipes tanks, now it infiltrated between the manipulation of the protective field that were ultimately protected against human goals.

And there were guinea pigs scattered, when he took another step and he just started fighting, and when he was about to kill an opponent, he was restrained and trapped by thick, rough giant hands..

Andhe saw that there was a tall man in a white coat with fire-colored hair trapped by a ponytail and black pants and blue eyes approaching his front and all the staff stopped to observe the sena.

And he fought with this man for several minutes and several other security guards approached running towards him were many wearing, black clothes and implants in the arms looking like scorpions.

And he struggled with each of them, when they fell they stood up as if nothing had happened as if they had not received a blow that made him unconscious.

And so he was subdued trapped in the arms of several fighters...

He approached Batman with a needle in his hand and said in his direction.

\- Well, well, well, this will be your last moment of free will, Batman. And so the man who contained it turned his neck, and the scientist inserted the golden liquid syringe into his neck and fell into darkness.

Two,seven or ten years after her disappearance...

A new villain emerged in Gotham

And soon after that almost two weeks later on another justice league mission in the midst of a crisis of his last defeat...

And he infiltrated that high-class commercial building in the upscale neighborhood of Central City, and hacked into the computers of a Cadmus branch, and using his powers in that building he made everyone fall unconscious, and so he went through all the labs and computers, and so going through every room each lab he took pictures cataloged and sent the files and stole the hard ones and then left the place and met his colleague.

And weeks later he infiltrated the Queen company building in Star City and he stole more information anddocuments.

And they were experimenting with KryptonianDNA, they were experimenting with hybrid and artificial aliens...

There were several substances and he looked directly at the name of the scientist in charge, his name was Michael Carter.

And he was a geneticist, a biologist, and an expert in ufology...

I'd be reporting directly to the U.S. government.

And then he should destroy what's left and absorb the knowledge of these scientists in charge of the program...

Some time later...

And soon after there was the city of Central City an upper-class residential neighborhood and several other companies then one after another he was supposed to break into a laboratory and a company and then eliminate some former members of the organization of Dahlia Negra who joined his rival Lotus Negra and finally some politicians who did not want to give their due bribes ...

And he had a full week his biggest food was extracting vital energy before death, some of them died from energy theft before being cut in half and his head ripped off.

And in a real estate mogul's mansion he should remind him well remembered that he doesn't play with Black Dahlia.

It wasbeautiful, well built and of flashy colors and a sleek and immense property were acres of a farm south of this city.

And there were several rooms in addition to an extensive private library and separate leisure sectors.

And somehow he wasexpected, he noticed the movement every room was watched by three security guards which he almost lost patience, it was difficult even with his powers to move around that illuminated place, and he was almost caught by a security guard.

And he simply moved to another closed room and seconds before he saw that the door opened, he became intangible and moved through the shadows of that place, which were few extremely illuminated.

And he went to the basement, where there was the voltage box and the fuses, and that was protected by four security guards, and he used his nevoa to knock out those men, and turned off all the lights he turned off the emergencygenerator.

And causing all the lights to go out and he climbed up by the shadows and he using the darkness with foggy made everyone fall unconscious he had the free pass to roam the place.

There was a safe room with unconscious bouncers he saw at the end of the hall, and so the man drinking coffee who had dropped his xicara and spathic on the floor, and he would come up behind him by the neck and transport him away from the shadows and in the process ripping his head off...

And he wasn't the only experiment there were many and were separated by section and category, and identified by number, and so he went through the various laboratories and soon he heard a bang and was placed in the middle of the corridor, but as they told him was the number 77 the only successful, he looked as if everything was new.

And he was soon assigned to several times when it was necessary to eliminate invaders and spies killed them from biting with their poison fangs to melting with their corrosive blood.

He broke the bones of his opponents with ease, he had strength and could see in the light dark as day, but he was no stronger than a Kryptonian...

And he didn't know how, but he could predict the movements of his opponents before they did and by advancing the blow they had a quick and clean death or just knocked them unconscious as it was ordered and absorbed their energy.

And he fought mercilessly had killed several opponents, of course by the orders of Doctor Petrovsky and he did it without hesitation, were good at spitting poison and melting his opponents felt no pain no more that they cut him regenerated, and did without blinking and only when he did not obey him he felt guilty ...

There were several tanks and where they were placed hanging upside down leaking in the middle of a bridge and in the background that greenish substance that was inserted into the catheter.

And he was being trained more intensely with various opponents and various weapons had traps all over the complex and there he should develop more of his powers and abilities...

And so a few more months he trained and was sent to other missions.

Murder and burning of files around the world...

And he fed on his victims... Was there something wrong he wasn't human? Was it a day?

And after that he did a lot of work over the months.

And he ended up crossing the path of Amanda Waller's x-task force...

And there in that strange scene Arlequina, Gunslinger, Captain Boomerang and amazingly it seems there the Bane...

And on a particular day... From a mission to which he was assigned to face the justice league he knew he should go to a clandestine drug factory that he knew would be sent clues and someone would tell him where the killer would be, and he should face them all...

Before he had to make some preparations, he would leak the information of his place where he would be...

There was an informant in Metropolis where he knew where to find it.

And he knew he had contact with Lois Lane in Metrópoles.

It was a night lit up just like every night in Metropolis...

It was illuminated in contrast to the dark streets and alleys of other cities...

And there was Lois Lane in a red sunglasses dress and scarf around her neck.

And so he would come up behind some informant that his superiors would be disposable when he last wore it...

And he approached him from behind with both hands on each side of his templesucked his energy until there was nothing left...

And he saw when he saw what the man was becoming dry and withered and like a mummy, and she ran out of the alley as fast as a high jump would allow, but it didn't work out in vain and she tripped when she was going to fall...

And he approached her carrying behind her holding her and raising her up to him, and kissing her and sucking her energy... And making her faint.

He kidnapped her and took her to and would stay there to face the league would prove to his superiors that he really was ready.

And he didn't tie her threw her on an open door mattress and he was watching from the door...

The first thing she felt...

It was excruciating pain... Your head hurt... It was bothering...

It just took minutes to pull yourself together and get balanced to get up...

It was tight and staggering...

And she found that it was a normal bed in a corner of a dimly lit and dusty room...

And there were windows where she saw a field on fire and fireworks everywhere an intense and beautiful glow if you think better...

And she saw a field of luminous energy balls around...

And she got up and when she did it almost fell off when she noticed she saw the man standing at the door and just looking in her direction...

And looking out the window... She saw the sky lights more intense and crystalline and bright...

And she turned unexpectedly thinking and or noticing being watched...

The man in the demon mask and red eyes behind the mask, his front conveyed fear and terror... Like he did something dark.

\- If you think you're going to escape, you're wrong. Superman will find me. " He said angrily toward the man...

And she saw her long white hair he was familiar and like someone, but it was very similar, somehow she would remember something but nothing, he smiled at her with his five eyes and said with a growing smile...

Lois... Lois... Lois... – They were echoes of her mind as she realized that he did not speak with her lips was telepathy... A distant whisper in an echo...

\- Telepathy. She feared walking away in fear...

\- I never had the point of running away. " He said. I was told that to attract the justice league and Superman I needed two things.

\- 1. "He said. – Sequestre Lois Lane and you will have Superman. –Telepathy an echo of a familiar voice. - 2 - Telepathy. - Make a big explosion and attract them like bees in honey. – Said.

You're bait, my dear. " He said in telepathy did not move his lips ...

\- Metropoles will burn. - Said with a whisper in his mind.

And the great explosion in Metrópoles and one would call for several heroes. - Said.

And then he let her walk away...

\- It's been 32 hours since you've been out. "He said.

\- It gave time for a lot of things. " Said his captor...

\- And 32 hours that Metrópoles turned into a field of fire. - Said. - Youandyou are free to go ifyou want. - Said. - Just do not know where. - Said.

\- They're almost there. " He said. I don't need you anymore. " He said.

And there were bangs and more bangs all around.

And he soon walked away from her...

And threw a key in front of you...

\- Go out the back door at the end of the hall. " He said.

You don't have to worry. " He said.

\- My men won't hurt a. " He said.

And so without worrying about seeing the woman where he was going he flew towards the bridges and watched the approach...

Lois ran and with terror in her eyes to see Superman...

And he was bleeding his head covered in blood, and he was being carried by the collar by the red demon, as she began to call in the headlines...

And he just had another fall, he was taking Superman with him without an arm... relapses he was led by one of the soldiers of the Black Dalia, when he stopped abruptly, and he looked at his hands, blood? And he looked toward everyone shaking...

And they looked back when they took their guns were seconds before and attacked everyone and the shoot him he just killed them there in that alley when he was surprised by soldier 76 and he knocked him out...

Like shadows grinning pulling into an immense black hole a black hole an endless abyss carried by scarlet souls blood dripping like a waterfall choking and no longer being unable to breathe he was carried away by creatures that were once alive only deformed bones and claws...

\- Almost there is almost to meet me... - I heard in the midst of the fall... - You had soon belonged to me...

I know, i know. I know. "And he said in the midst of darkness in the midst of endless fall...

He knew that without being asked, of course he knew. Bruce breathed wincing, and fell again into the treacherous waters of the hated personal hell and he was there in a submerged tank and he was simply connected by wires and being monitored catheters in hisbody.

And he was being bound and almost beaten até to death, and being kept chained he saw as if it was the first time, and he looked around and felt the liquid goo coming into him, and his captivity, so desired blessing of the pleasure of sleep... Ahh the desire for sleep. Sleep: where memories are lurking for him, circling like sharks... he was beaten repeatedly beaten...

... The beating was almost predictable, it was so dull. It was pain on a level that could more or less deal with what should have been his shutdown tip of reality... Forget everything...

And it was in those hours that he would shut down and relive his life countless times and rethink his decisions and in those hours remedy his mistakes, and rethink what could work and where he should not err...

And what he was supposed to do to change the data and modify everything wrong that he had done.

Meanwhile,

But gradually he walked through the complex when there was another bang and several people went towards the commotion outside were disposable ...

At that moment the man in blue and red launched without thinking in his direction over the moment he approached flying and so the view of heat towards him and he used the telekinesis changing the direction of the red ray to the right only with a movement of the right hand exploding a wall.

And he thought Superman was one of Dalia's black guinea pigs, they wanted to duplicate his powers and use him.

\- Is your name Clarck? Asked psychically by sending his thoughts toward the man of St. - As I must say, Clark Kent. " He said with a laugh.

He was surprised and static were seconds when he answered. Superman. " He said. "You sent them. He growled towards him. "You're the one who brought me here.

Oh, so it's you. "He said. - The Great S. - Said. "But to your sadness I am an envoy only to give a warning. "He said. "There is someone who has the means to send more and find their parents. " He said. "Be careful, man of steel. " He said.

\- You wouldn't dare. - Growled Superman...

We're already with you. " He said. - Behave yourself.

\- Who I'm supposed to face. " I said telepathically. Clark Kent, or Superman? " He laughed with debauchery...

Your growl towards you. Not just Superman. - Growled. It's me and the Justice League, and so you attacked him again.

I know, i know. "He said.

Where's Lois? - Growled the man of steel trying to attack punches in the air and the man swerving. "You're not going to get away with this.

Well, here. "He said.

And he saw her using his x-ray vision toward the walls...

\- Waiting for us. - He said.

And yes, I'm going to get away with it. He laughed.

There were tears in Lois' eyes.

But he didn't know if it was on his mind or not.

Lois was desperate as she kept up and it took several minutes to pull herself together.

Soon the man pushed her psychically away from the battlefield toward the exit...

And he brought her there to keep Superman docile, not that he needed her, but they needed a distraction for him to have a chance to control the alien...

There were several men in black in uniform and pushing her towards the exit...

And she would run towards the man of steel, but she saw a force field around her preventing her from getting closer...

And she tried to run staggering into that hallway needed to warn Superman about the trap, but when she ran she felt an invisible energy that I pushed her toward the exit was too late...

There were several bangs tried to return, but unexpectedly was caught by the arm by a henchman and taken to the end of the corridor...

And pushed toward the exit a dimly lit alley and pushed towards the street... that disappeared... What street?

And she saw there were explosions on the other side of Metrópoles,the city is burning,looked like bread crumbs as some henchmen ran toward the scene shooting toward some policeofficers...

Don't worry about it. " He said. "You're just in time. "Said the white-haired man...

So that's it. " He said. I get it. " He said.

We've met before. " Said 77 - Superman.

And so the man of steel blew in his direction and 77 using his psychic powers creating a gallows field, his heartbeat was calm and silent, similar, but not equal to someone, but he could not remember who he was, why it didn't seem right...

And he was soon at his height and saw that the hero was taller than he was simply measuring himself evaluating and his heart gave no fault and so he then in the next second he flew at an immense speed when he would punch toward 77 he teleported behind Superman.

And he elbowed him driven by psychic powers with a thrust and a form of impact in his direction with his psychic powers and thus throwing him toward the wall of the ground, at this time he transported himself again and punched his jaw and throwing it aloft like a piece of pinball.

And he teleported and punched and struck using the ability to kick impulse into his crotch making him bend after all he not only used his physical strength increasing with his psychic powers, and throwing the man up and so on the man tried to defend himself by pausing briefly and running

And creating a gale, but it was useless, he using teleport he teleported above his head and jumping over, and destabilizing him and causing him to fall with everything towards the ground and he went behind this hero, and punched him in the face towards the tank without how to defend himself unexpectedly falling like a bomb after all there were many of them in that lab.

And so he throwing a wave of impact like a bazooka from his central eye the moment he defers his red vision towards him.

And so throwing him on the other side of the facility and teleported when he got up giving no chance to defend himself every time he turned or landed a punch he carried himself behind him punching him on the other side.

When he was being almost hit by his impact wave there was a blur popping up in a race of red towards the blue hero saving him moments before he became a barbecue,

And so he ran towards him and began to circle creating a swirl of punch and moving out of the millrehe spun using his left hand...

And he stopped him levitating and holding him in place and thus elevating him over and over the sprinter tried to move and so he raised him up several meters to then throw him head on the ground with everything,andhe lefthim or, fainted or dead.


	8. Chapter 8

15

A Moment In Time Eternal Darkness In Desire Capitulo

And at this time again back to the tank submerged and thinking of the warmth of his thoughts and those times when he simply forgot, and then of course kill some soldiers who were assigned to restrain him.

And he remembered his personal guard was 76 that to his astonishment was a girl no more than 12 years old who had psychic powers that was blond and low and that in turn they looked peaceful and stopped like a little zombie girl... zumbi...

And of course if he had any time travel power who knows he would remedy or change something in his past...

That's clear if he had a chance...

And so he kept his mind relaxed in that huge pool in the tank and he kept relaxed the zombie girl looked in his direction...

And he started levitate some random objects tanks and create some waves in the waters and little toys that were thrown up...

And just like bright crystals he just levitated him and felt peace and when he surprised her in that relaxed state...

And so it was almost, almost even when he found himself free of the powers of that little devil and so he managed to get through something when he hardened that little random object around him, it was asmall, but not helpless moment..

And he saw a small spoon that no one would give anything bad and at that time he lefed nails and the concrete somehow he sharpened it were instants, before of course, a pipe that he molded in seconds, in his beautiful skull next to several other objects that crossed his body...

That this was the prelude to something else.

The end of 76

He could even see the consequences and at thattime, they came in and some mercenaries, were the security guards of the complex.

And they were pierced too and he felt the implant filling up and he was belatedly being sedated, and carried toward that cave where he was always tortured, at this time and now and always...

And he was kept soft and sedated enough to be handled and hung upside down and now a swing in his body being thrown and replaced then by an iron bar coming from the next, and could lean on if he had strength and energy of course...

And he opened it without a shred of delicacy and he just smelled something putrid and he was gutted...

The man was clearly bored. After a while he threw the stick aside and took off his bloodstained latex gloves, dropping them on the floor.

He stood in the lonely chair of what looked like a cave or even his favorite torture hole, but of course it wasn't, those bodies positioned said something else, there were many around..

But overall they were beautiful and frozen in time, but for their unfortunate irony it was more of a cave built underground and the fucking place had many bats that by the way competed for place next to the corpses positioned from the walls to the ceiling... a wide terrain with archotes and dark cameras... winding corridors...

They had pointed metal claws like claws made to sweep leaves, but they were longer their backs were torn apart...

He should love to rape with the staff should take pleasure in that...

Around it via statuestone pillars and more pillars scattered support beams... all in all he also saw statues of winged creatures kneeling scattered monsters in stone marbles or even granites and their numerous helpers...

And as he said the zombies of the failed experiment...

And overall, he observed that there were numbers tattooed on their bodies, and overall, some kneeling in the middle of what looked like aprayer...

And he saw the fire of the cauldron... it was a fire hydrant with green flames, and they were accesses and one could see eyes and mouths there and red eyes watching from within the flames... Prominent claws coming out of its flames and is long cave and reached a huge depth and its surrounding corridors, several winding and long paths, citadels, corridors and extensive tunnels...

It was an old metal chair and high backrest and a marble table with torture instruments scattered and bloody the work table, as he called it, with a slatted back.

He leaned as far as he could go and wiped his face, studying Bruce, and seeing the man turning the stick or the blood-stained staff on his fingers impregnated and trickled dripping across the table and on the floor...

Bruce studied him back. He let his mind relax, let him free associated with the way it happened when there was a puzzle he needed to solve, a knot to pick on.

Only the peripheral vision of your mind would give you the answers you were looking for.

And there open vortexes and he looked were portals?

And in his thoughts of travel in time he thought a lot of consequences and the answers of the world...

And in the butterfly effect that this would result in the situation getting worse and worse, but let's be frank what can be worse than being a guinea pig of experiments, and or be tortured indefinitely and be used and be thrown away later when it no longer served...?

And in his infinite life trapped in that endless torture session...

And a year before... Years later...

It was dark pasty and misty his mind felt numb and his body soft, his body was attached to catheter wires and probes and there was an implant in his left arm with something flowing inside him and he was inside a tank.

He woke up the first time as he was born, and saw the light as if it were the first time too, and so he felt hands all over his body, he was handled from outside thistank, where a computer was started to the system by opening a sidebar and releasing fluids...

And a gooey substance, and he was in a computer lab people in lab coats and computer screens and several people around and a man in a lab coat carrying a towel covering him on the spot.

And this had been taken from a nutrient tank or a viscous liquid where it was kept and so he first saw a medical joint around him.

And he was spitting the fluid out of his lungs the adrenaline rush was immense at that time he couldn't move properly.

And they were doing polls and looking at him looking and seeing data and resonance in his body.

And it was like breathing for the first time win and resfolegando being caught by several hands doing tests and various things that he did not remember what it was.

His eyes were a glazed blue without intense and scary focus and very bright, with three more eyes were one vertically red above the nose at the crease between his two eyes, and two on either side of the central eye...

And that these were horizontal, the one on the left side was yellow and on the right side green, all vertical pupils including normal eyes, their hair were white and long and smooth and was ordered a braid fastened to the head and curled

Several security cameras around and artboards and tablets and so he went through several examinations and soon he was watched and ad eating in the cafeteria...

And twice he saw someone approach him and underestimate him,, simply sat on them hugged him with his legs and twisted his beautiful neck to hear a straddle.

And he was subjected to clinical blood tests at that location and several people around with guns blazing, ready to defend themselves.. .

Someone stroking his cocha... Voices... And he turned his face seeing again that hole that immense and strange cauldron he felt lived and he saw in the distance in that strange pit voices and above circular portals...

Your moans...

\- Good morning.

And he didn't answer was all misty his head turned.

How do you feel? ? He tried to ask was a familiar voice...

And he felt really bad, and he threw up and threw up he didn't feel well...

And he struggled and shrunk into fetal form hugging himself.

And they took him to the hospital of the lair and that and began to make a culture and treat with nausea medicine and he stayed there until he got better...

It was in the afternoon found an urgent voice.

Can you talk? Asked the man in his direction again.

And he just watched as the man proceeded with the questions turned his face toward him.

Can you understand me? He asked... Did you seem worried...?

And he turned his face toward that man in the white coat who had an air of authority.

Who the hell areyou? " This question surprised him, what surprised him most was that he did not speak, it was... Telepathy...? Asked him toward the doctors around

Is it better? Asked the worried man looking in his direction expecting more of this power.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He thought by sending a telepathic message without realizing he didn't remember how to talk or how he did it.

\- Ah... - Said the man writing down on the drawing board. - Interesting - Said. Telepathy. " He said.

How's it going? He asked.

\- Hot, sleepy, tin... Absent... - Sent a telepathic whisper.

Work it out. "The man in his direction said. How do you feel? I'd ask. Calm?

Calm? " He repeated he made an intrigued expression. Yes, i'm sorry. " I said telepathically.

\- You know who you are.

Who am I? Asked was whisper like an echo at the bottom of a tunnel.

Who am I? "He didn't know

\- Who am I... - He thought again and he did not remember a moment... - Thinking hurt.

I don't know, i don't know. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said telepathically...

I don't know, i don't know. " I said at last.

\- His name is 77. "He said so he heard him murmur. "You were born here. " He said.

And so they started the tests right after he ate.

The food didn't taste good, what was good was... Absorb vital energy.

And then he was led to absorb the vital energy and vital waves and even as they thought he ate brainwaves his prey as theysaid, did not die fast, not until he fed completely, a vampire of energy...

Absorb... Life... - A few years of life or all life...

And they realized that he communicated by telepathy often did not speak, did not speak with his own mouth, did not communicate with his speech.

He caressed him and so he touched his face gently he could not answer it, in fact he did not remember anything... And I didn't know what to do.

And soon he was accompanied and trained and did several tests on it, exhausting training blood, and at the end of the week he received a red outfit with woven metal and similar to kevlar and he wore a black shift and he was instructed to cut his hair...

In the two, five times he grew again larger and longer and he could not do the service to which he was ordered.

And gradually he stood by Petrovsky under his direct orders...

And he was taken to the examination room his hair was as nourished and strong as silky and beautiful, and he was instructed to keep the long hair, and soon was trained there in those facilities and so he saw around several tanks the same liquids that were applied in the vein and that he soon did not think about it.

He underwent more tests and that probe applied that liquid or whatever it was directly in his brain he was notwell, not even...

And hendava why he was sent, but he knew that at any moment he would collapse and fall from the ground there was a constant hose an implant in his arm controlling the amount of substance directly in his cerebellum and in his veins and his telekinetic powers sounded giving the desire to float and sleep.

He began to walk with a walker without control of his limbs the creature learned fast and walked up to run and create resistance and also to fight as if he already knew how to do it had no mercy on his opponents.

And he didn't understand what he had to do.

But he didn't feel like it or the feeling, not when he wanted his opponent's life...

And he'd take orders, and he'd do it, fight and rest and sleep if he's ordained.

His body was strong and firm he was tall and muscular with an incredible pale skin resistance and with veins his body had between his back and chest until his navel and he had lines that intertwine and meet like circles.

But he was sent to make the rounds accompanied by another mercenary.

And he was assigned a mission being supervised were several missions

And he'd be hired by an underworld big shot, his master, and he'd see them throughout the week.

\- Who would want a beast that kills everything around him and looks like a zombie. " Said a voice...

\- Whoever paid the most. "You heard a scientist and Petrovsky say.

Height... tall,, bigger than Bruce himself, slender long and with a staff always beside straight hair and light brown. Angular face, deep-set eyes.

A guy you wouldn't take your piercing, mesmerizing eyes off. The man smiled at him and amid his swinging from his hips his impulses and growls, as he knew what he was thinking. - Don't worry, he'll come to you - And he said.

And watching a woman he had the slight impression ofrecognizing, mas forgot who was tied up and being raped, redhead, and beautiful and she looked at him as if she knew who he was, but nothing came to mind, and he tied up and drugged and bewitched stuck to a chair contemplating his own situation...

He turned in the chair to where some of his helpers were and so many other bodies were tied.

And he heard the shrifting scream and groans and more screams, but she didn't just beg moan, and he wasn't sure if she was a servant, a follower or even a captive with Stockholm syndrome..., but sometimes she tried to get to him and then be beaten sodomized and fastened to chains again...

And so after what seemed like hours, he had come out of it pushed the woman on his hips with violence and rested as he fixed hispants...

And so he saw from afar the woman trying to leave while being dragged by some guards and being dragged while they took her, running naked and with a movement of the staff she turned nothing more than a puppet, that minutes before in tears being accompanied by other jailers and leaving that place ...

I couldn't tell if it was past or future present, and at what time...

Well, what do you make of her, boys? The thing is, I'm not much for the upper strength of the body. It takes someone with real muscle to cause this much pain. I mean, really, look at it. - He took the stick again and poked Bruce with it. So I've been thinking. Do any of you boys ever have a birthday party? Being raised the way it was, all that money, I'm betting you did. Pony rides and all, I put money in it. Then tell me. Have you ever played pinhata? - Asked interested.

And he moaned, the man laughed... – Unlike some games you will be the pinata. "He said and several other men arose and they had rods in their hands... - I will kill you all. "Bruce said in a breath.

I doubt it. "Said the man, not before receiving the first blow. . .

\- Let's make this more interesting that we use your kids to help. Are you going to kill them too? " He asked laughing in his direction...

And he saw the man using magic and putting syringes around their necks and they were led like puppets towards Bruce...

And he received several blows from his children who joined the party...

And he received blows breaking limbs to unconsciousness...

Months or years after your brainwashing...

You should infiltrate and kill two deputies...

And he made him try tohide, scream for help,, when they tried to escape they asked for help, but he killed them the goal was to take the heads with him.

And he over the months that passed he did a greatjob, killed ten people cleanly and successfully and without hindrances and annoyances, and he became the Red Demon a red oni mask and a black outfit glued with a boot and a strap with buckles.

And he levitated and could have the power of silence and so everything around him had no sound and neither spoke nor heard then the complete darkness that only he could see.

And he would kill without ever being caught if he moved through the shadows and transported himself and disappeared with his psychic powers and so he came after his victims...

Several years after his numerous missions...

There was a man to whom his master wanted hishead, had spread a rumor of his future murdered and he would not expect it to emerge from behind, there were two security guards outside two on the inside...

And the darkness arose and then a foggy around and he heard gunshots, but he appeared behind each of them and severed them and disappeared and before his victim screamed he cut him into four parts trunk head belly and legs.

And so he took the head and each of them and bagged them and transported them out of the room to the edge of the property where a black car awaited him he knocked on the door, and this opened and he entered throwing the bag next to a man in black and this looked at the bag and so he ordered him to rest and soon they followed..

His next mission after months of popping up and disappearing between properties and victims he was soon supposed to protect the facility.

And it was fighting a flying man with an s symbol on his chest this was Superman as they called him and the Justice League.

That would soon reach several other invaders, Doctor Petrovsky had killed the spy who had revealed the place.

He over the months gained fame as the mysterious assassin called the Red Demon...

And three times met with Superman and three times with Wonder Woman.

And he was supposed to eliminate a senator, he was in Petrovsky's way, and then he told them to eliminate him and he did it for a year of his waking life...

And eventually made famous the red outfit he wore as a kimono and red boots and an Oni maskwith pointed teeth.

And the other day in the middle of a storm that ravaged Metrópoles...

And there he was again walking down the hall of an immense 40-story building was a wide corridor and several rooms around with locked doors at the end of the corridor he teleported to all of them...

And so stealing the industrial espionage files from a rival company to that of its contractors, there should be no deaths so he saw it was the Lex Corp. building.

And he roamed the various laboratories and computer centers of the company and he invaded several computer centers and with a tablet he transferred the files and he used his nevus to stun and leave the security guards and employees unconscious...

And right after he turned off the food inside the security center next to the securityroom, and then he leftthem, all in thebuilding unconscious and left soon after.

And he approached with teleport and so he took the head with one hand and the moment he turned the other mã ohorizontally like a sword to cut his neck off...

And at this time he felt an additional presence and the next moment he strayed out of the way with just one step at one point before still with the handãon his head holding that bleeding head inhis hands.

Family... And he put it closer to his face... Then came the headache, the pain for remembering something that should not... And so forgetting.

Why he should remember why he shouldn't care...

\- The Flash isn't?

Why should he really care?

\- Barry Allen. – Constatou 77.

Watching closely... Nothing came to mind...

Just... Hungry... He needed to feed...

And he absorbed some of the energy of the scarlet sprinter, it wouldn't be missed for him in the long run to get some of his energy...

And he was interrupted a spear towards him he swerved with the man in red towards him.

And he saw a man in green shining green clothes, he did not recognize him and besides that always saw him as J'onn, that he did not understand the pain the twinge in the head he felt something ... Recognition?

But it was too late to think about it, and Dr. Petrovsky didn't like him to think...

At this time he was interrupted from his daydreams by a green whale being thrown towards him swerving and he saw he used this power...

And using an imaginary weight, that was... Interesting... Where did each of your green weapons come from?

And he flew away flying with telecinetic powers moments before each weapon imagined hitting where he was and so flew face-to-face with the man in green, and he tried to punch and then he teleported again ara brings from the man he knew was Hal thanks to the memories of J'onn, saw that emerged from his finger specifically from a ring.

And he was hungry for that energy and he would take it to see if it was tasty and he wanted it for him...

And so violently he threw the man in red down and with that the man in green using a sofa to cushion the quede, at this time he transported himself again in front of him and said.

– Ring – He using his telepathy in his direction.

What's going on? "The man in green said he belatedly realized that his opponent had psychic powers.

And he with his telekinesis pulled the ring of his finger towards him and flying from it causing the man in green the Hal lantern plummet from heights whose clothes changed to an aviator outfit. being caught in the air by the man in blue and red.

And with that he cast a ray of the eye from the left he absorbed all the energy of it until there was nothing left of it a green and majestic glow faded, and finally breaking the ring into pieces.

And so a woman emerged flying from space at this hour she threw the rope in her direction as she was destroying the ring by curling up in her arms

Who the hell are you? He asked. Where's Batman?

It was strange that question, there was an itch inside compelled to tell the truth, whatever it was, and he thought of something, but that did not come, fled the mind, the truth? And that emotion grew upto be ate, strange bothers and distant, but it was familiar ... , mas unexpectedly... stopped...

What would be the taste of the rope feeding her would it be that it would compel someone to the truth...

Then he spoke mentally.

Repeating in his direction like an echo of a whisper and sending the psychic wave and his question.

Batman? I thought. " Your companion?

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said she belatedly perceived her psychic powers.

Batman. "He thought a few minutes in front of him. I don't know. "He thought he was looking at the rope and touching lightly and pulling closer with violence.

What's your purpose? "She asked with the rope.

\- My purpose and serving my masters, my goal is to stand up to you. "He said. "My purpose is to sweep the floor with all of you. " He said. But nothing would stop me from eating a little. " He said.

And she was unexpectedly pulled face to face with him with enough violence, and he said in his direction as if predatory.

My name is 77. "Said in his thought without moving his lips. "It's a pleasure to be a pleasure. – He completed – And so he kissed her not a simple kiss, but it was as if she fed her vital energy, which was very good, had no end, majestic and tasty...

And with another violent pull being caught unexpectedly he punched her with a thrust of violence and when she was struck by an impact force, she had no energy,

And she tried to defend herself, realizing belatedly that he had other powers besides psychic...

And he pulled her again and held her, made an armbar and bit her into the jugular hard, she struggled and kicked him, but he hugged her legs around her waist, and continued to bite, and absorb more of that tasty energy.

And he saw going after him the man in blue and red and forcing him to release she pulled the rope, but he already got tired of it and carried her out of the grip she almost weak and faded.

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push towards him with his shoulders, strong enough for him to drop the presence of the woman...

And that she had a blue shorts and red boots and a hope that fell with a symbol that descended in the middle of her belly as twisted and golden, and she was falling supported by the man of S.

Superman interrupted his food.

And soon a burst of energy came in his found was red he simply looked toward the energy and with the movement of the hand made that energy change direction reaching the two companions

And she would hold her bitten neck with a gallows and so fainted to the ground, and he with a movement of the hand took the rope for himself, a souvenir, thought distractedly, a souvenir...

And he saw with jets in sandus pss flying towards his direction a machine man he flew with human parts part of the head and another partwas metal.

And so he sent more energy towards him and he stood in the middle of it as if divided in half this energy that circulated his body and returned hitting the man with everything he tried to deviate too late and fallen to the ground with his own strength.

\- You know very little about yourself. "He said a telepathic voice just like yours.

\- But I know a lot more about you. - Batted 77.

And he turned toward the sky slowly flying towards him.

He was a green man, he came in blue clothes and a red fixed crossing his chest in x. J'onn J'onzz.

What would it be like to eat the energy of a Martian... Over and over again...

And he used his telepathy to control him, it was easy to swerve, very easy to teleport behind him and threw him with everything towards the other heroes and falling with everything on top of a man... He was... Half machine ... Cyborg.

And before he knew the Martian he realized that he... Well, he's gone. Was it weird?

At least he had a power of mimicry, J'onn thought.

And he tried to focus on finding the man...

And thought and feeling him behind him would seconds changing shape as if it curled up behind him, but he was faster teleported behind him again

And as his a wave of energy appeared in front of him sent towards him and he turned and using his own gallows he tried to hold with his hands being pushed and at this time could not he disappeared.

And if he stood behind him with his hands on his head and he swerved again he wouldn't be caught off guard and so he kicked him when he appeared behind the man in green, throwing him toward the wall through it with the force of impact.

He hit him and at this time he fell and regained consciousness seconds before crashing to the ground, 77, in turn using a force field, he was struck by other rays that he deflected with the back of his hand.

And in the midst of the fight, he was surprised by green hands on his head wanted to enter, without asking permission he fought and fought writhing and heard in his mind.

And this game was for two, so he transported away and then surprised the Martian from behind and sucked his energy again by hugging him and sucking his energy into the most powerful and intense sucked biting his neck.

And he stayed like this for several minutes he invaded J'onn's mind and began to read his mind...

And he'd be slapped seconds before he tried to teleport, to create a barrier around him...

And he knew that he would really taste that alien with great pleasure...

And J'onn thought it would be easier to catch that man of psychic powers in the middle of a battle and off guard while focusing on other heroes...

It was a struggle of minds he tried to invade his mind, and so let him in and began to attack him in his own mind the injuries manifested in his physical body, he invaded him with violence and interesting all this he was not concentrated enough to fight 77...

And so he knocked him out and threw him like a comet toward the spot he moved out of the complex and simply he raised the building several feet above the ground as he played again and increasing the intensity of gravity...

And he soon invaded everyone's mind and threw them as low as he could get and so imagined a stomp and threw them beyond invading their minds...

And he left and he heard the news that a monster swept the floor with the members of the justice league...

And that Metrópoles was actually reduced to craters of fire and lava over the weeks...

And he was rewarded by several mutants where he absorbed his powers, throughout the week being praised and well treated and trained directly with the best of the facility...

Weeks passed and he was sent around the world onwards for various extermination missions.

And meanwhile, in the week of the fight with the justice league...

Superman tried to help Wonder Woman there were debris around several nearby people injured...

Wonder Woman had lost consciousness...

And he did not feel his heart had stopped the rope lost the shine wrapped around his waist...

And he needed help, I didn't know if Lois was okay, if Hal could save himself whoever he was, he couldn't get to him...

And with a buoyancy threw the rubble up and with a whirlwind he hit a pillar and then a foundation, and he using the communicator he contacted J'onn the Martian took minutes to respond...

And he heard a psychic-looking groan...

And he ran towards Diana, sweeping the dust with his speed, toward Diana.

And she was unconscious, faint and not breathing...

It was at this time that he did mouth-to-mouth breathing and CPR to bring her back several times was desperate, couldn't until she breathed he was almost in tears and brought her back.

And she was covered in bruises around her body...

And that's when he received help from several heroes who showed up to help the two of them to help get out of the rubble...

And he saw Cyborg, and so using his x-ray vision he spoke.

\- The other heroes are being helped by J'onn Cyborg went towards Barry helping the sprinter who hasn't regained consciousness yet.

The Martian went towards Hal, trapped in beams and concrete miraculously alive, but in need of surgery to reconstruct the bones of his left leg where a piece of metal went through his leg...

And he led her towards the watchtower.

Each of the heroes led their respective partners to the medical wing of the watchtower.

Hal woke up a few hours later with pins in his leg, Barry in turn had to undergo surgery because he had a cerebral hemorrhage, Diana took a few days to pull herself together and recover...

And well, and the league... She had several members hospitalized, and all the members had a lot of fieldwork to help rebuild the southern part of Metrópoles, and so each returned to the patrol after two more weeks of observation...

What about Superman? Well he was kidnapped and at that moment he was one of the guinea pigs...

He got up and pulled a red marker out of his pocket. He knelt down and began making marks on the lower part of Bruce's legs on his thigh. One to yours back. He straightened up and looked Bruce in the eye. You know what I did, don't you?

Bruce squeezed his jaw. You know, i don't know. I can see it in your eyes. See, I can't have your biceps and apparently, beautiful work there. - He said, giving his left a grip. " Mas, I know a thing or two Here's a clue...


	9. Chapter 9

18

I went to medical school...

Does this help you solve your little puzzle? Oh, come on, I gave you everything you need for now, you _have_ to figure it out. - He pitched the marker to the wall in a ticking and tickingattack. - I'm getting impatient.

Bruce swallowed the saliva with difficulty,licked his drylips. The man leaned forward, a light of anxiety in his eyes.

Yes, i'm not? He asked. " Do you want to take a guess? -

You, you know, you're going to... Remember someone I knew. " He said - Someone who has long disappeared someone... Henry... - Said. - You must be very bored... - Said. - Fled the city of Gotham... - Said. - Do you think you would solve the problem with your brother?

The man gave a slow smile and slapped his hand on his stomach. Bruce closed his eyes, breathing through the pain. The man laughed. "Yes. " - He continued. - No... - Growled... - No, but I'm solving it. - Said. - You're the problem.

\- All of you standing up, young man. " He said.

\- He pulled one of his followers who was prostrate in prayer up and grabbed a black necklace around his neck.

He took off the gag and released the handcuffs, but before the little blonde could take the swing Bruce saw preparation, he was cut, holding the collar. The man raised a small black box with a red button on it.

And so he put it towards Bruce... It was Jason, to his horror, glazed eyes and he looked like a puppet.

\- You know, he knows, he feels, he listens, he walks, but he can't control himself, he just obeys me. " He said. - I don't mean to, and of course, but you obey.

These were one of several torture sessions... a torture session in particular...

A stick with nails long and thick him besides putting in his direction he made him run and hit several and several times his belly hips and all the parts of his body that would have in range...

In the midst of this he was observed by the glazed eyes of Jason this was erected from a crane his aching body, covered in holes and bruises, he would be sure there was internal bleeding...

And, yes, but that was a problem for another time, agroa he was sure to swallow a tooth and at that time with a whistle he stopped and so left him second before watching withdraw like a robot or a rope doll...

I'm sorry about that. But that was just a warning, I need you at your best. Nothing like the dose that your body slender and bruised...

I don't even know what you call him, your father? Father? Pops? Probably not, huh.

\- But nothing like what he's been getting. Come on, now, you can tell me the truth. What do you call him?

\- I don't like Dit, don'tyou. mais. – Disse.

\- Now child, I've made it easier for you. Look at your right tibia. See what bright red X I put there? A blow landed exactly there, accurately the right amount of force, will break the tibia.

It would. "I'll sort it out later. " He said. - But, of course, the tibia is a long bone. " He said.

\- If we really want to ensure that the job is done well,a beautiful one of a damage,you will have to hit in three different places.

\- Little known medical fact: the tibia, when it broke in these exact three places, can not mend together. " He said. - But we are not doing this by conventional norms. - Said.

– Any unnatural form of treatment takes immense pain. " He said. "Something that is not natural creates a pain in the soul. " He said. Have you ever imagined the pain to mend? He asked.

\- Isn't that a fun fact? It would. – Just by magic, a painful and powerful magic where he would feel as much pain as, when he felt when you break your tibia and of course he will wish to die. "And that's what we want.

He took the crowbar and gave it to Jason. - Do it - Disse him, his voice soft as silk. - Do it, or I'll dope you again.

"You will sleep very well and happy.

I'm going to let you go. " He said. - Free from this cell. " He said. - Trapped in his little world.

\- If you don't,go and do worse with you... - I'd say. "And then I'm going to do worse with it." "Maybe you won't wake up anymore... - He said.

Perhaps you will not pass from a rope doll like this... - And so pointing towards one of your followers or the slave who prostrated himself to the ground...

"Without moving, only when I want to... - And so threw the crowbar on the ground.

He was knocking and with that noise echoed. The man lifted up the remote control, and arched Bruce writhed, moaning against the gag in his mouth.

Oh ah ah. - He held the remote out of range, securely through Jason's room. Take it. "He said the man, and the child would hit hard had no more than fifteen or sixteen years caught the crowbar.

It was Jason his lost son, but still was not a child, was not a grown man, he would never be adult to him.

The man took the finger of the button. He was watching the face of... The boy drugged avidly, voraciously.

Bruce's breathing was high, his body soft.

Then tell me. - The voice was soft, flattering. - How much more will you put it through, you evil an evil boy an evil guy?

\- I mean, you must have mixed emotions about seeing him in pain, am I right? Father's golden boy, which he always loved best. Sibling relationships are like a challenge in the best of families, and this...

Well, this is definitely not one of those conflicting thoughts mixing pain and hatred...

The boy's fist was opening and closing on the crowbar. He was walking around, Bruce. " He said. His breath was almost as high as a waterfall coming down a stream. "I'm sorry, Bruce. " He said.

He hard bit and tried his best to pluck the gag. - Do it. Your voice was soft and just do it. Just do it.

The eyes of the boy, oh my god, Jason, his eyes met.

He saw every circumference every nuance scan his head, his neck, and he knew he was calculating how much of a blow would take to knock him unconscious.

Bruce was hoping to knock him out in the first place before he got hurt. He saw the moment when he decided to put against this measure... And he knew it would be used again after this torture session...

With the head trauma he already had, there was no way of knowing if he could survive another blow a skull fracture, but again he was a hostage of drugs and he would be used as a soldier without a brain...

The small black box was raised again, but before the button was pressed it landed a blow. Not in your leg, in your middle. Strong enough to knock out your belly, but not strong enough to do any damage. _Jason,_ that's not going to fool you.

He felt the power controlled in that coup. He wanted to die and not be used again, but it was too much to ask he knew that the next time he woke up he'd be on another mission...

Bruce knew he had the strength to do it.

Bruce coughed and spat. Do what you have to do. He grunted. The boy wasn't looking at him.

It wasn't enough: Bruce screamed. - Do it, _damn it,_ do _it,_ do _it now!_ \- But the boy was leaving, he was walking to the other side of the room, he was...

And the interesting thing about all this was that over the next two weeks he enjoyed torturing and healing in this state before he died he would go crazy...

And meanwhile 77 has been assigned to the secret facility...

And he was assigned and sent several times on several missions, came across the green arrow, the Star Girl, he took his baton and sucking the energy as much as he could suck and he loved that energy was like it was eternal, but amazingly he threw it feet to the ground when he realized it wasn't eternal...

I had sucked the energy for a long time...

She had darkened and turned black...

Jessica Cruz, in other places, and Simon Baz and just as he did with Hal did with him using telekinesis he stole his rings by sucking his energy and would leave...

Each of them he or he knocked out he absorbed enough to feed...

And he returned to the secret facility where he unexpectedly sensed about a presence and the arrival of heroes of the justice league...

And so began the evacuation...

And he was sent to another secret facility another trap for the heroes who were again drawn into a fight...

It was an old factory that was being used as a drug and mutagenic factory...

Meltings of mutagens and chemical properties and various experiments hanging around with bridges...

And there were a lot of informants who were going to leak information about where they were going to be...

And by the bridges and platforms that were scattered around that building where there were the cauldrons...

And it appeared above them ripping off the ceiling, Superman flying towards various monsters that emerged to defend the complex.

And he felt nothing emotion the only goal in mind was to obey his bosses and Petrovsky and nothing else.

And he ad ad a eaten energy around his victims before he killed them.

There was a complete absence of any emotion only the bloodlust of his enemies.

And the informant he looked in his direction with telekinesis he pulled him towards him so he threw him toward the cauldron and made him fall to the bottom.

And when they hit that tank through the platform they gave in to other fighters who threw rays from their weapons and thus falling directly into the tank like a bomb.

A golden substance was liquefied and gooth the same that had transformed all failed experiments, now all the henchmen who fell into a single creature was enough to turn anyone...

And being thrown into it into an immense misshapen creature that went through the armor of the uncontrolled place and destroying everything around it out of the cladding and the complex.

And so using his kinetic tele powers he flew towards the man of steel carrying with him several creatures playing towards the hero, while the rest of the platform collapsed below him with a bomb towards the tanks.

And he was attacked by both heroes in J'onn J'onzz and Superman's duplicate skills sets and in tune he knew he could handle it, but there was a limit...

And he saw again with immense flash speed running towards him about to punch and run around he was arrested and levitated and thrown toward the wall crossing it to the other side of the building...

And he found that he never learns...

And he flew towards the Martian punching him with psychic impact force and saw the Flash getting up when he ran again he carried himself behind the sprinter and levitou him and with everything threw him again headlong and when he was going to play a third...

\- It was a psychic power that tried to stop him from hitting again...

Don't you? "He said.

And so he transported him and the scarlet hero...

Unexpectedly disappeared and the Martian tried to locate, but loudly prevented him...

And unexpectedly 77 arose above his head a few feet and threw him

And he heard J'onn's word.

In the midst of the fact that he tried to trim the hero and that he was punched and pushed and so he was pushed and several times he transported in various directions and was surprised by Cyborg who emerged with a burst of energy, but he transported himself disappearing again.

\- Aren't you the one? they call 77? – Asked toinvade his mind or trying to locate him in the midst of his disappearance and he soon saw with thecyborg communicator...

And the hero he tried to locate the white-haired man to be hit and several times his bursts of energy were turned toward him...

And he using his intangibility he sent to the other side of the building and left the Flash on the floor...

Soon the doctor arrived midnight, and that he simply left him in his care

And he was returning to battle...

Superman tried to punch toward the face of '77, but he dodged and disappeared away punching him in the head by jerking and carrying the Kryptonian pushing him and throwing him in various directions...

There was red eyes and anger being thrown several times he hit him with his own vision of warmth...

That's when the Martian intervened trying to invade his mind...

Who are you really? " Said the Martian in anger.

I'm 77. "He said.

And he tried to invade as deep as possible and briefly prevent his fight and pause several times when 77 threw Superman away...

And he was surprised by a lightning bolt towards him bright and incandescent, but that wouldn't beat him, minutes before he hit him he moved around as if he walked around severalrays...

And another man in red appeared with a gold cape and he looked around, and so more lightning he accumulated him around him like an immense ball of electricity and threw it towards his opponent.

Superman had escaped some time later in the middle of a fight between some jailers...

Shazam he tried to punch at the same speed asSuperman, he used his power his speed, but he knew where he would hit when a punch would come he swerved right,turning left and center carrying behind and upon reaching,, and so appeared Superman again from behind and he disappeared from behind Shazam at the moment when he would deflect the punch hitting the other hero and when he would defer a kick Shazam hit Superman hit Superman

And several rays towards you also deflecting...

And also energy like flames and combustion various objects transmuting and there was, Nuclear, and right there with molecular flames in his direction and he swerving towards each time he launched toward him he deflected or sent back.

And he's trying to avoid the Martian's psychic attacks.

And there was a scream he looked like a gallows field around and so looked toward the blond woman who emerged in a biker outfit, in addition flying with a white smile...

And a man of blue and gold appeared throwing a burst of energy towards him and magma soon a flaming man, was black canary and Golden Gladiator...

And he swerved the energy from his wrist and carried it behind and grabbed his head and hauled at high speed toward the ground and threw it toward the concrete hitting everything eating dirt...

And he gave them a barrier in front of him, and he stopped each of his powers he made with him the energy of the cry build up and return that woman he teleported behind the star man in the chest...

And he got up the next moment receiving the impact of his scream and being thrown and he immediately carried and punched his mouth in the process and slapping it several times...

And lightning appeared in his direction he threw the man toward the same radius, where he was second before, Superman again in front of him with speed trying to punch and throw the red vision in his direction.

That's what would happen, but he teleported him seconds toward the burning man throwing each one toward the opposingpowers...

And she would scream again in the middle of an arrow as he stopped in her direction and sent her back to a man in green who ran away and hit him on the shoulder.

And so he knocked them out with a powerful psychic gallows and so he walked away towards J'onn...

And so Wonder Woman appeared unexpectedly trying to strike a sword blow he was close to the ground, but he lost telepathic contact with the man and he disappeared and so seconds later Diana's sword cut the steel and hit the concrete on the ground holding the sword ...

And he would show up minutes later and punch her head, pushing her further toward the ground, and she would tear out the sword seconds later...

And so she turned with everything, but it was too late and she took off and kept in the air looking in anger for him to come around...

And the psychic struggle would resume...

And he emerged behind the woman was surprised by J'onn holding on to his head when Diana flew with a war cry and striking a swordblow...

And seconds later he launched a psychic attack towards the Screaming Martian he disappeared the instant the woman would cut him off and instead cutting the Martian instead...

And at some point in the middle of the psychic struggle he saw some heroes approaching him with enough force teleported away from the hands of the Martian and he attacked them throwing an immense ball of psychic energy and the estative Martian said at some point...

And he threw them yards away and walked away...

And he ran away leaving both very fragile and a Martian with difficulty in reevaluating ideas.

And soon the rest of the members of the justice league emerged to rescue their comrades and took them to the Tower to be treated...

Some time after the beginning of superman and wonder woman's relationship...

A man of aristocratic appearance and tall he was handsome putting on a mask of a red Japanese demon...

And again he had to go to Florida in a private residence of an influential politician...

And in the midst of this infiltration process...

He had his second contact with the Martian when he was about to kill him, the Martian was rescued by Wonder Woman.

And he ran towards the vault room shortly after abandoning J'onn's body as he was caught by wonder woman who was like J'onn's images, he was intercepted as he ran and the laco caught him with his head and he transported himself away from the rope.

And he carried the rope unexpectedly surprising the woman and tying around her and passing behind the wall and trapping on a piece of furniture on the other side...

They had trained his telekinic powers and so could move objects with his mind, but he felt sleepy and soon he could not stand up after training sessions.

And in one opponent's blue and red in particular, it was Superman.

And he caught him in the middle of a file burn from a former employee of Mr. Petrovsky he was supposed to steal information and kill the man.

And in the midst of his interception service and he was surprised by Superman.

The damn justice league was a thorn in your feet...

When Superman would throw a punch in his direction he would haul himself away.

And he was there for months waves of psychic energy levitating and throwing objects and throwing them at his opponents in the Superman case and so he stole information and invaded the kryptonian mind...

And he immobilized him long enough to hack into the computer to transfer information to his prey and steal his memories and kill him and run away.

And he knew that the Kryptonian had a civil identity hiding among the human population and soon he lived among kansas farmers...

And he told Petrovsky he sent memories and sensations and various information...

And during the weeks the agents of the black Lotus made three visits in Smallville and so Superman's parents were rescued and hidden next to all who had contact with his civil identity...

And she knew her secret identity and both of us, we lived together as friends, were boyfriend and two, but it was time to stop. "She said.

Lois was feeling used and manipulated to destroy the league and Metrópoles.

And it was these times when he was used as a pinata and he knew the best hitter was Jason...

And every two weeks when he relapsed and went back to normal Jason or Dick were used to spanking and raping, they knew he wouldn't kill them, why couldn't they use 76 and 75 before he was thrown into the containment tank...

And when he couldn't kill his own children and they wouldn't slaughter him...

And then he was running backwards, letting the pace take him forward, putting every drop of his energy his strength, trying to muster, of his grace and strength and precision a blow that took the scream out of Bruce's mouth finally. He screamed cursing everyone at Superman...

And the justice league and the whole damn society mostly to each of their pupils, both ofthem, all ofthem. .

To the world. ...

And andhe was wrong, he had been so wrong, he had thought he would faint, and he had not, he was still conscious, God no. - Ah ah ah ah. - Andlearched, hating the tears on his face, my god the pain was... Imensa.

God so much pain, he could never, ever... he could never again... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck

The next landed on the kneecap, and he heard the shattering of the bone on that one.

He could hear nothing more, he couldn't even hear...

He saw the despair in Jason's eyes at the time of his next scream, was when Jason himself tried to strike back by turning a blow toward his kidnapper, but his screams would not allow his attention and saw a state and at that moment he saw that man wielding abaton...

And after hours of agony he would know he would go mad, and after crying tears and pain, they levitated him by holding his arms in their bodies and while in the midst of his cries,, he threw a spell with the bat and several things happened...

And then amid his cries, tears, cries, and as if he saw Jason's hands being pierced he being raised with a cry of pain aloft as if he were crucified, far away while doing the same way the boy himself had done to him...

And after that he levitou, the bat and with a single straight blow he knocked him out amid his screams and agony being cut superficially, while himself screaming and screaming...

His own cries were so loud he cried for so long, long enough for despair to take hold, for the tears todry, he was begging...

And he in the midst of his pleadings and the moaning and whining,, his cries and his laments and no one cared no one came to his rescue...

And several hours later when, regardless of the pain he felt, he started being tortured for hours...

And ignoring a session of blows at the same angle as a bastao in his body as a real pinhata, using one of his servants he saw in the distance very close to a various light he saw Dick being controlled.

While he was made of a live pine cone, with a stick alone Jason being drilled.

He approached Dick, he had screamed and screamed without any control.

And so over the next two weeks after he got tired of beating his body using his children, each of them took turns and then alternating between each of the right tibias left with pipes canes, heavy metals he got tired...

And every bone in your body starting with your knees after feet and elbows...

"I'm breaking you. Henry said.

And he used his children to rape him...

And he knew that apparently I didn't want to kill him yet, not now, just leave him on the verge of madness... And of course if that wasn't your goal...

\- And you, my boy, the first of the disciples. "He said raising his voice above his cries, trying to debate himself, he looked with a frightened look and feared what he would do next.

What are you going to do? - Growled intercut. "You wouldn't kill your own son. "He said.

\- Just use you to crack Bruce's head. "He said in a soft voice.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... - He tried to let go if he struggled, tried to argue. " He said.

J'onn he was catatonic unconscious and he lay there... he managed to break Superman he stood there being kept sedated...

And so he was being ditched by J'onn and Diana...

And he woke up unexpectedly with a scream...

And he had days to pull himself together, and at this point the Martian was trying at all costs to fight the powers of an erratic villain.

And he was a troubled villain, he was never caught, he even pulled superman's leg in a battle...

Two months later in the middle of a new confrontation between 77 and the justice league.

And he trembled in front of him and launched himself like an immense dragon he stopped him in the middle of the road, but other heroes appeared an electricity field in front of him and he stopped him made him return the electricity to his attacker

And he attacked him again from behind and popping up a few seconds after kicking him towards the ground falling into the wall.

And he came up front seconds later and attacked him with everything in front of him throwing him towards the ground on the otherside, when he still fell, he moved further up and the Martiandisappeared...

And it seemed to turn into a disappearing game, and appeared behind him seconds before he fled, but now he's caught and twisted him and punched him repeatedly in the process in which the Martian tried to defend himself by throwing a punch in his direction for him to teleport behind him.

And Diana she was very irritating with the sword he appeared above her head and punched her carrying every second before striking the sword at each direct he hitting her then and punching her elbow and wrist and tearing her sword from her hands...

And throwing her away towards the ground...

And he realized that physical attacks had no effect and did not work he appealed to try to defend himself by attacking his mind.

\- Batman thought 77 he could use the Martian's memories against him. " It was all darkened shuffled in the dark background of his guarded mind and making him skid a few seconds and stop at the time of the psychic attack.

And so he tried to fight psychically on his terms by attacking his mind...

Superman emerged and launching attacks of red energy from his eyes trying to punch...

J' onn focused more on him listening to his cries and ogests the latent and powerful pain he sent his thoughts and powers toward the league of justice the other fighters...

Those closest to being able to help, his thoughts were intercepted by 77.

And J'onn attacked him back he attacked him with everything both fighting psychically and 77 swerving and defending himself when the Martian deprived him of his defense in his mind by knocking down his wall and now trapped indarkness...

And when he made all the darkness crumble in search of going deeper and invading the dark corners of a cave and he attacked him forging like a thousand suns rising and breaking as if they were mirrors around with shrapnel.

It really hurt an excruciating pain, memories at the bottom of a fog speck of a dark cave as if it might force to see the light.

Outside there was a big battle between goons and some cops popping up outside.

And he attacked back the Martian his psychic wounds materialized in his physical body...

There were some reporters who were present, entering the venue, he didn't care unless all his will was out, all away and away from him superman looking angry...

And he carried himself out of the hands of the Martian he launched an immense wave of impact breaking concrete and killing those reporters in the process.

And he got a message was lois was in the hospital, she wanted to see Superman on the terrace of the hospital of Metrópoles...

And Lois felt used and without any moral gallows to live another day being rescued by Superman...

And she would hate another day of anger, not against Superman, but against everyone who thought she liked being saved by the man of steel, it was bad enough then even worse when she saw the nurses casting questions of what it was like to be rescued by Superman and have her personal bodyguard..

And seconds after her message on the hospital terrace, she saw Superman...

It didn't take a minute, that's really what she started to hate after a while...

And he tortured him it would be nice to say that he couldn't tell the difference between every moment of his life.

Just imagine. I did. - Just imagine what it would be like for you to take that bat and hit so many times that he couldn't wake up for a few more hours, not and comforting, what would be the feeling of being above him. "You know they can't disagree... - Said.

Can you tell if what's going on is real, Bruce? You can invade my mind and know what I taught you. " He said. Did you learn? He asked.

\- Do you know the difference between present, past and future? – Asked if any situation is real? He asked...

He said he saw his answers. "I wanted you to tell me, Bruce.

No... – He screamed as he struggled when the bat shone above his head his eyes became opaque and as if controlled by tearing strings in his eyes operated to walk towards him like a dummy. He took the baton

And also everything had been lost, but this time he was lowered with everything closer to the ground, and Dick took a bat had no way to talk, justr yelled at him and struck him in the head.

Your boys... Each of them attacking and striking him, and Jason trapped by a red aura to a metal bed his screams were not matched to his, but still he screamed at every blow

Until he felt blood dripping a crack and all its openings, and when it all got dark...

Again he saw in unconsciousness the red waves the blood dripping the pain was gone he was no longer him, he was a creature of blood and screams monsters wandering around him monsters devouring from the inside out...

5 years earlier in the middle of procedures and tests...

And so he stood on the verge of dying of starvation and thrown into a closed field of an immense corridor with other experiments there were monsters and wild beasts...

And they were approaching when they were going to attack...

The hunger was so great that he didn't give them a chance to defend themselves...

Come closer thought in your direction...

But they were uncontrolled beasts were irrational animals...

And they flew and ran towards him with the intention of killing the fallen man without gallows...

And he was torn apart, when they were about to dismember him, he began to absorb sucking and to pick up legs heads and arms, only absorbed his energy, but their essences and left them dry like dehydrated mummies...

And they didn't stand a chance... And he regenerated after several minutes...

And taken away from that room...

And again he was tortured...

And that's when he silenced him had died, and so he fell into the abyss of darkness, that open portal he was kept among the beasts that crawled on him and raped him, he met again with the woman in red the lady of ruin, she said.

\- And a thousand times dead a thousand times reborn. Next time you will be reunited, no more human at first, my knight my avatar of ruin.

He saw that after so many blows and so many broken bones Bruce saw falling into the deep darkness heard other screams that were not his piercing red eyes he saw what he could no longer distinguish...

And the absolute evil he saw blood and more blood he saw a crow in a tale of blood spreading everything around him creatures of skin and claws crawling to a river covered in salt back he saw himself in pe a hell of flames of bones and cries...

He somehow came back listening to a song, that red-eyed man came back and was restoring it, and of course to a new torture...

Bruce was tied to a chair, and the knots were inexperienced to say the least.

It was the abundance of rope that was the problem, in fact magic and implant kept him docile the captivity of his children also did not contribute, it was also a red light that prowled and circulated every time he tried to move his bodycontracted ...

It was pain, intense pain for every move for each circle out of place for each time it moved. If they were normal strings if he wasn't trapped through magic.

And so again another torture session he appeared in front of him and with his staff he ondulou going up and up in other chains and so he hung him and manipulated him...

And so cut him with magic where exactly was his rupture and his tibia cutting iron and fire...

There was a cut until he found his bone every bone opening his legs and his flesh nerves and each end until he found every part of his bone...

He screamed and screamed his eyes were wide open and he pulled them out and then put them back, without anesthesia without anything, and without stopping to hear their screams, blood splashing on his captor's face, laments and groans.

\- You will be awakened from agony and pain... - Smiled with a sweet and loving voice... - Anger to feel pain and torment as I place your little broken bones in their proper places... And of course along with some gifts inside you.

And then he cried agony and despair... for hours...

And he was just tied up and there was no sedation...

And his eyes and his screams and his mutilated body to be cut off and then he was healed...

And it is at these times that only the supplications exist... Despair... Flesh and blood scream after screams and groans praying that there was mercy in the midst of pain...

And he wascut, sliced,, mutilated and cutting again, and restored every part of his body at his fingertips... ...

And his cries and laments and felt his legs cut off his fingers and legs and then the staff was directed to his abdomen and then sliced and opened and then closed...

And he saw in the distance,, but in the background a camera a boy recording everything, should be posthumous memories.

And he thought, even though at that time he was restoring every broken bones every internal organ sewn after torture, and if he had his gauntlets, he could have cut it instantly and killed him,, but he didn't..

And just as if he sliced a fish and cut a pig into pieces and when hope was gone and blood flowed and just cutting and slicing he soon restored it and so on magic it was restored and terror resumed.

And when he was carried away by the darkness begging the heavens to let him die and it would be nothing more than a killing machine...

And he felt lost...

And so he woke up, but it was nothing but nothing and useless and was useless...

And he was not a good student, since he seemed to fall into a sea of brain destruction, and in the midst of progressive dementia, in that situation he could not be worse a broken man who could not differentiate reality from fantasy...

\- Administer 10 more cc of the substance, plus immunoglobulin - It said. - An intravenous with adipinol. " He said. - Prepare the Red Trio. " He said.

And so the man looked his eyes open in the illuminated room.

So, 77, how do you feel today? He asked.

He felt his soft muscles powerless and sleepy, doped at best.

It's bad. " He said.

Where does it hurt? He asked.

It's all over with. " I said at last.

\- If it's called Red Trio it was a toxin stuck there with an implant he struggled with, or rather tried to squirm to get sedated, but was restrained and attached to a bed and so he became drowsy and gradually he fell asleep again.

Vaguely he remembered throughout the experiments he said he isolated a component of kryptonite and would insert it into it, to know what would happen a liquefied form.

And he could not remember who he was doing there was a sedation constant enough not to give work being questioned and not knowing how to respond susceptible to very vulnerable external influence, drugs left him lethargic.

And sleepy when he couldn't remember where he would go and so he soon and kept always accompanied when he starts training receiving standard answers and at this point he keeps in control the dark knight...

And when he was about to be submerged and put to sleep after his captors left him and there were guardsthere...

And he had a spike in adrenaline came loose breaking the ropes and then he struggled to try to escape, but it was in vain.

And he continued with the sedation and talked to him being kind, of course because of the situation in which he found himself began to forget his name where he came from and what he should do, sometimes his memory returned with a crisis of crying.

And he was sedated again, he had catheters all over his body, where he was fed by probe and defecated in comadres.

The underground temple saw to the corner of his eyes a waterfall and an underground river where the water flowed with his blood that flowed and the water all around smelled of moisture.

Something about it was wrong for an underground facility an immense cave and an underground waterfall, if something told you it was not a cave hidden in a mountain. He couldn't have said what and where he was, but there was always someone who approached with glazed eyes and long red robes always light at the end of a door...


	10. Chapter 10

20

A Moment In Time - Eternal Darkness in desire –

I'm going to start with mine. It's Graham and with an 'e'. The 'e' is for that of extra quality, douche-y my parents were going to immigration from another country.

He was running a long, thin staff, the same staff that had crippled him and healed him and cut him up and again cut and then restored and tortured. John, i'm sorry. - He said, poking Dick.

You know my name, Batman. He asked.

And he took a deep breath and said. - His name is Henry Graham Douchey.. – Disse ele

Bruce couldn't see him from this angle, but heard Dick's gentle grunt, but even then he didn't know if it was Dick if he was alive or if he wasdead, didn't know if in some of his hallucinations,and if he would still come out alive...

Theu have his sanity back and if he would recognize him or someone no longer had vision his right eye was blind and his other eye gradually darkened crumpled blood in his vision, which did not really worry him he knew it would be more torture...

His vision depended on Henry's magic...

And it was possible that it would be painful...

And he remembers this same conversation a few months ago maybe he didn't know when...

It was possible Dick was unconscious. He tried to calculate how long had passed since his capture and how long it took to heal from how long he was from one torture session to another,but hisdisorientation was still very serious he did not know if anyone was looking for him if anyone cared he was disposable...

And he after all in some flashbacks he tried to kill his old comrades... And of course if that were true.

And the voices were louder less cloudy and the presence was close to his, at his side.

Peter, i'm sorry. - He said, with a tug at Jason, who resisted and growled.

_Save your strength, you idiot,_ Bruce meant. At least Jason had his clothes.

His own nudity was alarming, for his purpose was not entirely clear.

The room was cold, colder than the cave ever was.

Bruce suppressed his chills.

And... You. It's your turn. Go. - The cold tip of the iron bar pressed against your sternum.

Somehow miserable he managed somehow he kidnapped Dick and Jason he did not know when but managed not even as gagged, he could not remember, just being cut, stabbed trapped in chains and he could not connect his mind properly, and there beside his eyes blurred and completely naked curled...

And he knew they kept them close so they didn't see more of their dead henchmen. He didn't know for sure. But nothing would stop you from letting go and killing some others if you had the chance...

Come on, the middle name? Rhymes with...? He laughed. More than a panting, laughter or even who knows resfolego sound that was too young for his face. - Okay, so let's ask me that instead.

How many people know your middle name? You do, that's one. _Alfred_ does, that's two. - Bruce's head came with a push in Alfred's name, and he knew he didn't have enough to mask his alarm.

How does this man know the things he knew? For the moment when his deep concern was not being tied naked in some, serial killer made for the TV set filming, but the security breach.

\- I'm not going after Alfred if you tell me about the other league members. " He said.

The cameras were intriguing after all he wanted posthumous memory...?

\- Tell me, the remaining names of the members of the dark justice league... - He said approaching with the staff at some point he let him loose on the table and took his staff. "I've had the others. " He said. We need more. " He said. We already have the identities of the main members of the justice league.

\- It was easy to find out your identity and easy to know where to find Clark Kent...

" He said. "It was very easy, first I got to know him, according to him he was his trusted ally. " He continued. – And after that in addition to Bruce Wayne would finance Batman, he funds the league, so many investigations so many parameters, it was very easy, so much so that it would be more difficult to steal the candy from a child.

"You and a rich man Batman have cars and you're even asking how not to save Superman, and you invest in Gotham and all the weaponry. " He said.

The only thing I need right now and the rest of the justice league, the reserves, you could take revenge on them for their carelessness, for allowing me to kidnap you, and even, I could just steal from you, but I can improve the situation no and even, Bruce. "He said passing the staff through his external. - By yourself. " He said.

\- We have the death deal. " He said. "I will follow with my word. " He said. "I will help you get rid of pain and captivity. " He said.

How about a deal? - Bruce kept his voice level, and as un hostile as possible.

His throat was a little drier than he had thought it would be, so perhaps more time elapsed than he had originally calculated. - I'm going to tell you, if you let them go. I said, i'm not going

\- He seemed to be considering it.

His face was touching some dim chime on Bruce's head. Broad cheekbones, deep-group eyes.

A puerile almost smile, but at least forty years, judging by the lines around the eyes. Maybe more.

You free them both. "He said toward Henry...

And he got a laugh rattling everything.

And lose my ass against you? He laughed.

The thin little tuft of mouse-brown hair, debating over a part of his forehead.

One of them then. " He said. "And I haven't killed any henchman in two weeks. " He said. And I want to ask you something. " He said.

A malicious glow appeared.

Three weeks. " He said.

It's closed.

And he said with a smile. Which one?

\- But then, who was the red-eyed man? Asked without thinking.

Who's the coyote? I wanted to know.

He seemed to think about it.

\- I'm going to die anyway. " He said. "What difference does it make if you tell me all your secrets. " He said. "I am beyond salvation. " He said.

Well, well, good. "Said he looking in his direction. And true. "It's called the great ghost coite. " He said. Do you remember the corpses in the vault? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- He killed them all, you realize that not all of them are from the same period. " He said. " Over the centuries he lived it all boiled down to him hunting down a member of a descendant of an enemy of his. " He said.

\- Is he the leader of the cult? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- What about the red eyes? I wanted to know.

What i said. "Your captor looked in your direction.- How did you seehim? - Were you dead? - Said.

What... – He unexpectedly changed the subject by ignoring the passage and turned to his pupil ignoring the passage and returning to the previous conversation.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said looking suspiciously. "He has these eyes when someone is about to die he sees the mark of death. " He said.

\- Well, apparently that's your destiny anyway. "He said.

So you're going to tell me about an IDENTITY? I wanted to know.

Bruce shook his head. - Don't both go, or I won't say.

The rod poked again. - Choose

He laid eyes on Jason, who called them to Dick. He couldn't spin enough to see Dick, but jason's eyebrow contraction told him Dick needed medical attention. - Night wing - He said.

\- Sorry, wrong answer, you can't walk yet. He's going to wake up in a little while. Too bad, kid, it looks like you're the second choice again. That has to be smart, a better choice.

The rod touched his thigh. He advanced higher, and pushed his crotch. Bruce's inspiration was taller than he wanted it to be.

\- I know that someone who knows the identity of the league I know that soon there will be no agreements. " He said. "I'm going to get it out of your crazy mind.

Bruce didn't say anything. The stick was hung lazily around his crotch, poking emphatically into his testicles. - If I knew how to get that identity out of you, the man said.. - - And that probably worries you, wouldn't it? I mean, that's something no one knows, out of your mind, your butler, your allies to bat family and your best friend, right? Hey, you want to know how I know Superman knows? Come on, tell me the identity the weaknesses of each way to defeat each of them, I would no longer need you could go in peace. - It said closer to the nearest poking at his crotch

Let's tell me. "You could just get some rest. - His hoarse whisper and resfolegant laughter asked in his ear.

\- You're not going to tell, you don't want to get back at the justice league? Asked in his ears.

\- No, not now, not like that... - He tried to choke.

\- Yes, well... - Said in his ear. " Sooner or later you won't have a choice. "Said with a devilish whisper.

Bruce was just looking at him. The man laughed, the same whose sound was resfolegado curious as before. - Oh, you will never ask, as I know, how I wish to pluck information from you. – Getting a nauseous look in your direction.

How do I know you and Batman? - How. Asked looking directly into his eyes.

I'd love to. "Bruce said.

\- Don'tforget that., disso. – Disse ele.

\- He's the reason we went after you in the first place. "He said.

\- Why not do we have the time of history in its place. Hey. - And he came up behind Bruce, hit the stick on Dick's chest, from the sound. There was a sigh of air, and a little cry.

Stop it, stop it. Bruce growled.

Why would I do that, Bruce? Henry asked. You didn't promise. " He said.

He needs to hear the story.

History is important.

Once upon a time, he had heard himself once upon a time, there was a great and powerful warrior, whose name was unknown he was the black knight if the silver fox and the red coite, he had enemies he had allies equally and above all...

And he was from a tribe, the bat was a good man, but he made a deal. " He said.

And he knew secrets and besides him there was another who was the son of another warrior, the great bat warrior, he had a mother, this mother she was the mother crow his protector, he saw her as a counselor, because he was the great red king.

And no one wanted him to be helped, but the bat helped the coite and his fox,

And he helped him, but evil people came and invaded the city of coite and tricked the great bat, and when he tried to help was stopped, and killed each of them, the bat tried to help, but it was too late, and with that the coyote swore revenge...

And all those who were there one day, and their descendants would pay, he would go to meet each of them.

And he knew that would happen, no matter how much time passed.

And he swore revenge allied to a witch she was not Morgana, it was another, there was a prophecy that if the warrior died his kingdom would die with him,, but the Witch was angry manipulated by another and other people had an interest in a kingdom fall..

And sand fall would be the end of the city of the bat, he would be of his enemies, but the power would be free for anyone to use thesword on his power, could be of another and he would have the staff in his power, would be of another the free walking Morganian was manipulated his son manipulated another would be interested in claiming power.

Some say that the wolf man and the coyote man and the bat, they were allies, from a third man these men in turn had their lands stolen their women raped theirs brothers dead... – Said.

\- You know the coyote and the wolf were interested in revenge he always repeats a name that makes him fight and take revenge. " He said.

What name? "He asked.

Nataniel. " Said Henry...

No, no, no, no, no, no "Bruce said.

Sounds to me like you've heard that. No, seriously, don't you think it's a little weird that they don't teach Bruce at school? At best it is some footnote in a Euro AP text.

And Nataniel was a past name from generation to generation within the Wayne family.

I did. - Pathetic . - The man turned in the chair. It was something about the chair. There was something I was trying to tell you.

\- So if I were writing for one of these mark text biographies of elementary school you know, those with the illustrations, where everyone looks like demented child molesters

Here's what I'd say. I'd say so. And he took a black leather book and approached Bruce...

And Bruce gained freedom for his country by fighting in a way that no one has ever had before that anyone wanted this information, using guerrilla tactics, using their own strength and numbers against them from the enemy.

And finally, boys and girls, in Bannockburn, he dared a pitched battle, the fiercest he ever fought and won.

That there is someone manipulating the ropes that there is someone deceiving others that he who is considered the vilao not and the village that in the other extreme there is someone wanting power for himself.

And he was talking like he had a glass in him...

\- And when they were my brothers now my family. Henry said.

He became the liberating king, the one who was against injustice and oppression, but he himself was not able to save his kingdom or evenhimself...

And each ofthems would not be able toes go against a prophecy and an invisible enemy... Who has hunted every one of them since a thousand years ago.

And when they begged for help, someone came along who could help. " He said. - With a price.

The most famous king of crimson ruin, the king promised never, blah blah blah. But you know the part of the story most people don't? Most people

\- I don't know what happened to him after he died. - The rod went up to Bruce's chest and pressed against his rib cage.

\- They ripped out his brain while his son had his heart ripped out and so the lineage was protected, and some of those who tried to kill them and raped their women and destroyed theirvillage.

– And were theyandthe enemies each of them, disappeared or hidto, or at least tried, but gradually, no matter how much time passed, they were persecuted he ambushed them if not they their descendants.

"And so he said. - And he hunted them down, they chased them and he did to them what they did to their ancestors, their descendants, their family. He said.

\- Took her with him on the crusade that did not come to an end a very useful crusade by the way, thinking of doing it to the guarded land, with the heart of the friend.

He didn't come to anything, as such dreams always give nothing...

The Nataniel was killed, the heart lost the sword sinking back into the lake of a reserve, and even no one claimed hislineage, or hid it from you.

And he talked. - And not for us not for the world even the supernatural world is missing living its own existence and the ancestor Natanielhimself...

And each of them try uto hide, that live hidden if and that live this, holds the with his sword that was stolen and who really interested the ruin of a forgotten kingdom the disappearance of its beautiful and beautiful bowels, heartless, empty of the body of the king of the ruin of Morganian the death of so many lords of the night...

The man came closer, his inches from bruce's ear mouth. - Bruce _is_ your middle name I know you, I know your ancestor I know a man from your family's past,, the name passed in your family.

\- He sat down, a slight smile on his lips. – And, Bruce, it is true, but as you can see there is always someone pulling the strings who would be beyond me in the identity of the league who would know better how to eliminate monsters from the face of the earth. – He said.

"And not just a descendant of him whom we find the names of the heroes, but several of them of these cronies, of this man is in the league of justice. " He said.

If I break up with you now. " He said. There will be no turning back. "And you will join us and thereby help us hunt down the last of the descendants of the men who attacked the village. – Said.

\- You're going to have a little change. " He said. "And you had become Natanielagain. - Said. - You had returned to who you have always been. - Said.

And he stabbed him and he cut stab and cut and cut and then and he used his kids to bite himand.

And he was still conscious when both Dick and Jason knelt down like coyotes they bit him and lacerated him with their bare hands.

"Come on guys keep going. "Henry and he used the staff drinking their blood and eating their organs...

And so they did it up to the staff using to make them cannibalize Bruce and them when they were free of control even if it was more than 10 minutess.

And until they vomited they got up to attack Henry he laughed a laugh away, raising the staff he bewitched them and so they were cast and dismembered, moments later Henry, well he addressed Bruce and the man eaten and torn, he was healed and levitated toward the stretcher...

And a few days later he would wake up standing towards a new mission was a penguin casino he was taken and torn apart all the birds of the Pinguim,.,.

And he would look at Petrovsky and then he killed all penguin's bodyguards by levitating and dismembering and blood falling like rain around the place, and leaving after Petrovsky negotiated...

\- Let's play Smile. The man's face swam in and out of focus. Bruce swung on his hook. His arms trembled, and he didn't know why. Fever, that was it.

The pain was not in his leg anymore; who had taken his lower body. And lower to the pedestal and then he began to realize that he had already been healed and again had been used in somemission, if it was real..

He used the staff once again vibrating and vibrating resonating as if to play a song and pushed with gallows into his stomach from side to side from side to side in circlesclockwise...

Andle gave nós inhis guts, remexia and remexia as if each part caught fire and blood came out,dripping while he rummaging and rummaging and soon his intestines were exposed...

And they were longs and smooth as light as guts in nós taking and taking and taking and just when it was on the tip he put it back with turns and more turns amid hiscries and laments his black nodoas and prominent tears and more tears of pain...

And the damp claws licking his blood and thus putting them back amid his cries and those of Jason and Dick and so he could no longer stand the darkness again brought him into a blessed endless cycle of darkness and abyss.

Then he climbed up his chest and opened his rib cage he removed his heart still rhythmically beating dreams and random sounds he used magic as a god molds the man he floated for all the saviors to see and revere and who knows how to save him, and so put her back in place...

He couldn't locate him anymore, because it was everywhere. After his leg had been broken, and restored and successively repeatedly opened, after his organs exposed and relocated, and several sessions of torture, and using his children as his own instrument of torture...

And the man had thrown his chain and dropped it to the ground, right on his leg.

This had been the moment of greatest agony; that had been what he broke, but still sensitive and still exposed and several bones reattached to the altar...

He had curled up in concrete and was lost in sobs of pain, praying to the pagan god or even to a demon who erased him from existence that his pain would stop, but the blackout that would not come so soon...

\- How about I help with that a little... - He said in a smile using the vibrant staff he positioned it in his direction pointing at his body...

He floated his body in languous motions being watched by everyone and soon took it above the pedestal like any magic in levitation show...

And it was levitated from top to top down until with a huge bang,and the u sendfrom top to bottom with tremendous violence he had fractured his spine and came with the flow of darkness next to him.

\- Did you know that both magic andsoul, mind and body go hand in hand,, that it all depends on ourçwillingness... – It said between small electric waves and spasms in your body..

And the man impaled his body pushed the bat into his amus vibrating and vibrating electricity running through his body dripping sweat and groaning and screams resfolegados...

\- Our bodies are controlled by our will and our soul and body can be sent wherever we want, we can overcomeçmagic with only a fixed and coherent thought, just desire and enough, why ourwill or our chakra...

We can be immune to magic because our mind is more powerful than any magic, and only our mind that commands this and our greatest power...

And he really thought that,, the strongest and most powerful mind of any magic, and a struggle of wills.

– Stocking him with the staff with various jerks, electric waves and screams he screamed at every push and felt hitting a beam

And with nerves that screamed the man caressed and pumped his penis and slapped him small on his limb, his legs were well separated his eyes wide open ...

\- It all depends on our thinking and so we can unite mind and body and thus overcome any obstacle to magic and a constant battle of will...

And as we are also able to heal our own body with only the purposeçofthe mind...

And all thatand keep us young eternally if we evolved if we only wish we can overcome the most powerful of the mages neutralize the most powerful of magic and destroy the most powerful magical objects even these are considered eternal and indestructible... - Said in the midst of jerks and thrusts.

That's when he ejaculated in the middle of screaming and that wasn't just the first he pushed withforceand raped him for hours and hours of magic litany and receptacles...

They were classes of magic and power of mind, when he remembered about control and magic and how to use it and he said mind about the matter...

And he said. "Magic is a struggle of will... - Said Henry...

The mist that surrounded him now was a comparative mercy.

\- Rich, rich always with a lot of money, as the man requested. - Come on, now you have to play. Oh, you're not paying attention, you are. I'm going to ask for one of those boys.

_No, no, I'm here, leave them_alone, he tried to say. No sound came out.

Chocolate cake? No, that doesn't feel right. - The man was in Jason now. He went by passing his hand up to his shirt. Jason retreated away and made a grimace.

None of them were broken. They were strong, all extremely strong.

" I believe it is a long way to simply break they are strong.

When they looked in his direction, he imagined that they were having all the conversations with their eyes. You imagined Jason forgathed. You figured Jason was telling him he loved him.

Sometimes he imagined the wall in ruins, and Clark traversing it, lifting it this hook, taking it away.

He hated it when Clark flew him somewhere. Hated and loved it. Hated for how much he loved it.

Clark would be here soon or never again, at some point he would no longer exist...

And this moment never came he never rescued him...

And he missed it so much at this very moment he just felt the pain of loneliness that he always sought...

But again he was wrong, of no use clarck's power would serve to face Henry, he had no strength against magic.

\- Rich as... Bruce Wayne. - The man's laughter was panting and strangely childish. And the poor as...

\- Well, a church mouse would be the usual answer. " But it would be more like a cockroach, I do not have much interest in this type of comparison... - Said. "Seeing a man like me molest them. " Said caressing. What do you think?

It didn't take more than a week for the rape to resume, a stick a penis or any other long, winding object like the staff he used to conjure up the monsters of the party night...

Over and over again he looked as if he did not see anything the magician made sure to make in front of each of them rape...

And of course if it wasn't him, he'd do it with every single one of them, and in this situation he wouldn't be stopping it as it's been happening.

And the times when he took Barbara to show that he could and right in front of him...

And his rape was followed by screams and in follow-upd andhis groans,, grunts,, chokes and breaths of air and tears at the end.

And he saw her cry and screamedria with every thrust,, every blow,, every move and then every part of his body hurt for days or weeks he didn't know torture after torture...

A long and torturous day lying from rape section he was face down, trapped between chains he looked and looked and with a scalpel he approached and said in his ears to neither of the two closest hear...

\- That and in case you run away... – Licking the globules of yourear, a scalpel making painful incisions in your back...

And what seemed to cut into fillets he recited low in his ear he felt blood dripping on his sides he heard the sonorous chant and the man continued.

\- If you escape me before the twentieth full moon the day I deliver you in myplace...

And right on the day of the final change.

And right on the move. " He said. – When you're back to being Nataniel...

And at that time when fifteen more summers pass, meet you anywhere, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and your soul will be marked to be tortured in my place... – Whispering.

\- You're marked for death... marked as a sacred offering... like a lamb to sacrifice... "You are mine and no one else's. – Said. – And he said. - I want you to be mine. – Said. – I want you more for me. – Said. – Than in the cause of Lupus. - Said.

\- You will no longer run and will not walk anymore and will be ready for slaughter... - Said in your ear...

\- But the poor as an orphan boy adopted by Bruce Wayne would work just as well.

Andle had both hands on Jason now, running them up and down him, grabbing his buttocks, chest. Dick squirmed and growled.

Have you ever wondered. And he whispered, - -Why does he like them so poor? It's because he likes them helplessly.

If they are powerless, there is, a question as there are so many children, so small...

No one to say no to him when he slips into his room at night.

\- There's no one who can run when he puts his big paw down his little Star Wars pyjamas bottoms and feels his little chills.

\- How did you feel, having to swallow that thick flesh, putting your little lips around this thing? It's such a big penis, so juicy, spongy and soft, isn't it?

He made his first miscalculation, he took a step too close to Dick.

Dick had exceeded the limit, finally had enough movement, where he hung, to curl his legs, and threw both powerful limbs into the lower half of his tormentor's body.

He knocked off his feet, knocked the wind out of him with an pantyh off,but at that time really got a slap laugh and with the battered staff...

He scrambled to the remote and hit his hand on Dick's leash. Dick writhed and howled behind his gag.

The man, enraged his face was a twisted growl of hatred and at last with a maneuver he arrested him and so he saw that for the first time it was known of many he raped him slow and so removed the gags and heard the worst scream he could hear...

And while he saw trying to close his eyes, but it seemed that he wanted to see him and so while riding on him and saw that with a movement of the staff he threw a gust towards him.

To his horror he made him open his eyes amid the frantic movements of his hips and the beating of the pelvis the shaking of the limbs the skin slaps against skin he saw with horror the cries of Dick moaning and screaming and screaming he heard his growls amid it with folego and growls he said with a snuff...

\- I'm trying to help you face your problems. - He spat in the midst of frantic movements - You ungrateful shit.

The tinkling of thick and disgusting metal, and in frantic motion. - And you really want it, you always wanted it.

In one tug and another jerk the frantic beats he impaled him amid the screams. – You and a little bitch a real bitch – And he raped them taking turns por several minutes hestocked him and raped him and after several minutes he let him go Dick...

And at that moment he tied him up, Bruce saw the blood dripping between his thighs and his exposed hole, yet Dick Fought himself, launched him with fury he tied him up again and with the remote control. Dick hung upside down, naked and bleeding and shoved his baculum inside him impaling him and pushing a few more times between animalistic screams and groans of pain, until he didn't hear more...

An evil smile he tied him spitting on his face – Vpostpones and whore, and dirty with a paste like sewage dirt.

He turned to Bruce. Blind how? Oh, come on, that's easy. It's my best joke, you have to get this one.

He was walking along a little closer metal table.

He had a syringe for something.

He fired a jet of clear liquid at his tip, and advanced to Dick.- Come on, it's not hard he moaned his name licked his flesh. Oh wait. He paused. - I must tell you to have a good look around you. Here. - -

And he went over, took dick's slack mouth gag, grabbed his chin and turned his face to Bruce.

\- You might want to take a good look. "He said he toward Dick

If you hurt him. - Bruce managed, the weakest of whispers.

\- Wow, you guys really aren't getting the point here, it's you.

He's been hurt for a long time, and many times and you've seen, witnessed and can't do anything, and you can't do anything before and not viu now - He let go of Dick's chin, and then the man went after him, somewhere he couldn't see.

There was a sharp legal pin at the base of his neck. - Blind as - The voice purred in his ear.

And so he saw among what would be hallucinations and many animalistic screams and groans suffocated...

And he woke up mobilized, he saw Dick blind as a bat.

And he was led towards that very well-known tank he was kept between that pit of spirits and so he floated trapped andtied, green and evil flames and he floated and was kept trapped and yet he kept forgetting...

And there was that congressman in Central City and he chopped him up and there he was when he saw a member of the justice league coming towardshim, it was some reserve member of the black ray and he threw him to the ground literally sweeping the floor and throwing him away from that spot...

And he was taken away when he relapsed and butchered some membersof that organization...

There were fingers in his hair.

\- Nice thick hair - Andhe wassaying tenderly. - Lovely and dark and thick.

You have to baldness, though.

I bet you always had that. It works for you. Peak of the widow, they used to call it that. But you're not going to have a widow, are you, because you and the ladies, not so much, huh?

Hey, do these boys know how much you like fucking other boys in the ass? Did you practice in their tiny holes when they were younger?

His fingers grabbed his hair, pulled his neck back. His lips were in his ear.

\- Blind as a bat, fucker.

And he launchedorhe said. - Look. - Said sending paralyzed and said. - And the turn of Jason, Bruce.

\- And the needle inserted into his neck. "And now he is equally blind as a bat.

And soon after lowering again he continued to find Jason tied up and so with a button he hung Jason, this struggling and struggling with the chains that held him...

And they were blind eyes, he raised his legs apart without clothes and amid the swingingçair ofthe currents and his body he raped him long and smooth without any facilitation...

And his cries and groans he saw still with his eyes open, he used as a doll he destroyed it several and several and several hours in a row without any mercy and without rest hung and molested ...

\- I'm doing what you've always wanted to do, from the moment you laid eyes on them. " Said between the thrusts.

Hurting so deep so it would be and degrading he screamed first moaned then screamed falling again dirty with dirt in once unknown places without any of them could see...

And where he went where his filth and darkness led him their bodies no longer moved,, without blinds and paralyzed movements...s...

Andand le cried and realized he had no more voice, he feared for Jason he feared the consequences he saw without wanting to see, he feared for Dick, he feared for himself and his destinies to which he did not know what would happen or how long would happen, or if he would escape... If i escaped and how unfair the world was.

Jason screamed and tears flowed from his eyes as he groaned and screamed blood drips from his entrance and blood came down his buns.

I didn't know for sure how much it went on yet I felt the tingling still felt the dirt he heard laments I didn't know for sure where the darkness came from never disappeared more and more falling without salvation he did not feel his legs felt nothing nor his own salvation...

Several hours after the rape session he addressed Bruce seeing Jason hanging and stretching moaning and whining he said with his flabby penis and hanging between his robes.

And he gave him something bitter and disgusted for him to drink, he felt nausea and dizziness, a drowsiness and a regret, dizziness and more dizziness...

Choice. - You've heard... - Choose fast, not the other way...

He did it. He really did. If the drink had been in front of him, he would have drunk it. But the part of him that wanted life fought and fought.

He couldn't drink.

He could drink only small sips.

That way, he'd die of starvation or dehydration.

It would be slow and painful.

And he didn't deserve life.

yes, why, so he could have a few more days of miserable life?

_yes,_said the thing inside him, _yes._ What an incredible thing, after all these years, to discover this: how desperately, deeply, powerfully he wanted to die.

You're going to tell me your secrets. "I asked fondly. "And then you can have your revenge. " He said. "I will take revenge for you.

But before i got there. - And the voice was right in his ear, his hand back in his hair. - Before that, you have to choose. - It said

Your head was just clearing. He frowned. What does the man mean? Choose your method of death? But that doesn't make sense.

Choose from the world. - Said the voice, his hand stroking his face. - You can stay with yourself, but you have to go.

You're going to pick one of these boys. " He said. "I'll get rid of them and keep you until you die at the right time. " He said.

And amid the hallucinations, he saw beasts through barriers...

Crows in the mountains a great black cloud of crows coming out of a tree and he saw several bats hanging from those bodies scattered in that cave, which spread spread through the mountain that great twilight flew around that obscured every hill of red earth blood dripping from the skies and thick clouds and so the voice of the abyss said...

\- Choose... - It was an immense hair like thick black tentacles eat a canopy of tree as if obscuring the sky and engulfing into an immense vortex an endless abyss and black waves of earth ...

His chest collapsed. There was nothing in his experience of this man who said he was lying. One's going to live. And he whispered, - And the other one's going to die.

Lie. "He said to himself, the voice agreed.

And you're going to decide. If you refuse to decide, I'll kill you both. I'm going to do it painfully while listening to music. Maybe you'll even be able to say that I'm killing, maybe not.

But I'm going to do it. You think I'm going to do this?

Bruce nodded.

Are you ready to choose? - Asked

Right now? - He mumbled the word.

\- I'm going to get your kids out of here safely.

\- I'm going to let them defend their case with you.

But let me explain something. " He said. The one you come to choose for life will be drugged and taken far beyond thesestops. It would. – It would be taken by truck off the surface, and deposited many, many miles away from this place. " He said.

The moment he wakes up and finds help, you and your partner will be killed a long time ago. Do you understand that? There's no hope of any help coming. You accept that now, don't you? " He said. "They will have no way of knowing where you are.

Yes, i'm not going to

Excellent. So we can talk like men. -What you choose to die, I'll leave with you. "It was a decrepit conclusion.

\- There's not much time to choose. - Said. - Think a little. - And so left it now.

And he said. "And I don't envy you that comfort. – Said. - So you may want to let that make your decision for you. " He said.

\- Which one will be more comfort to you in the time you have left?

\- I'm dropping your jokes now. Are you ready to choose?

There was only silence. There was a drip of water and a noise of running water a stream or a waterfall, somewhere. _To the surface,_the voice had said. Sewers. Fuck hell. Clear. I saw more bodies of mummified children around him...

The Gotham Sewer System had been completely replaced last year, the old components and routing stations completely ignored.

They must be on some abandoned branch, down in the dam that would lead out, towards the forest, between one of the passages that flowed between the cities of Gotham and Metropolis, long out of the city out ofnowhere, so whatever your decision, possibly one of them would be safe, away from that dungeon, close to someone who could help...

The chair, the former president's office backed in slats the man was sitting in before.

From the desk of some long unused routing station.

That's what your brain was trying to tell you. Well,he wouldn't have a choice to follow and he realized that his time was running out, one way or another he wouldn't come back the same, if he came back, at best he wouldn't be someone else...

Not that it mattered, at thispoint, vido or dead was not being his choice in this matter.

He gathered his part that wasn't broken, the part that remembered who he was. I... I... I can't... Choose. And he arched.

I was afraid of that. I'm going to kill them both, do you realize that? I said, i'm not going

\- Will... No... Choose. - They were the only words the mouth knew.

Bruce. - DI'd be Dick's voice. He sounded strong and whole. You have to. Get Jason out of here. He's going to be fine. "He begged desperately.

Shut up, Grayson, you son of a bitch. - Growled. - For the first time in your life you're going to stop being so noble. Bruce, you fucking cunt, listen to me.

Grayson's hurt, he's hiding it, you need to get him out of here and then we're going to think of something - II'm mplorava in the middle of the darkness.

Bruce, no! Don't listen to him, He... You can't...

The laughter that ricocheted off the concrete walls was loud and enthusiastic, the kind of laughter that made it hard to breathe, genuine belly laughter.

He looked like he was rolling on the floor, maybe. - Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. - And he sighed. - That's much better than I could have planned it. Oh God, I love you guys so much.

You've been the best. Seriously, you made me so happy.

This whole set of this whole thing has been wonderful, amazing, but this is the absolute best. - River among laughter

Bruce. - He mumbled Jason, but then it looked like something interrupted him. A blow of some kind. There was a sound of fighting, a groan.

\- And now the games are over - Said the voice.

It was low, and all the laughter had been erased from him. Jason, tell him what I'm doing.

\- Son of a bitch has a knife in Dick's throat. - Jason said, and there was a problem in his voice... - There's blood. Bruce.

Air, air, there wasn't enough air. Choose! - He shouted his demented voice. - Choose, then help me, or I push this into your trachea pretty clean and fucking right _now!_ Choose who lives, say the name, say, _say_, I know you meanthe name, say the name you mean you son of a bitch...

And he couldn't tell he went crazy...

It was too much for him.

\- Let there be light... - Heard a sick and fun voice...

At times like this he restored the vision that magically to see that Jason wrapped in blood and guts, he was being cut, Dick mutilated and there was no choice in any of his decisions just notes.

And cowardly, useless you don't god any of the names, before your name gets rid of you and takes away everything you have and your sanity, you will gradually become blind and crippled I will destroy you...

And so blind, you blind broken bag of shit, _choose who lives_, thename, the name, give me the _name_

\- From the league names... Your revenge...


	11. Capítulo 11

55

A moment in time Eternal Darkness in Desire

_JASON, JASON!_ \- Shouted Bruce with the last drop of his strength. - Jason - Said him again, with a voice embarrassed.

He bent over himself. Jason - Jason. - Vgone - And he says, one last time. There was nothing left to feel. - God forgive me - he said stupidly.

\- You son of a bitch,like... How could you... Like you, he spat on Jason, and there was no more fighting, more beating, and a groan of pain tore from what was left of Dick's throat.

\- I know what it's like to love someone like that. - The voice continued, of some hideous parody of empathy. - Actually, that's why we're here.

\- That I wanted us to get to this point, I wanted you to understand what it's like to lose someone and that it's your fault.

You keep looking at my good face. - He said, and there was a slight laugh. - You did, back when you could see.

\- I could see that you almost recognized her, but you couldn't really, because you'd never seen it before. Are you ready for the time of history? - -

It would. It's a shame, but you took too long, it took too long to decide then the two die...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... No... please don't...

\- But it was too late each of the jugulars were cut right in front of him or he thought why he heard a soggy scream a sound scream and the noise of cart...

Bruce's fingers dug into the concrete. _Dick, Jason, Jason, Dick,_Dick...

The first time he hugged Dick, the first time Dick had run into his arms to be hugged, the way he felt in that center of hisbody...

And if you say that your whole life, wonderfully explained,he was a fuck.

Of course, that was his purpose. All together, he had thought his life was over him when he had just been made to be in the right place at the right time in order to be there forDick, but honestly nothing said happened..

Your son, your beloved son, your only... The only thing you thought you did right and not wrong. . .

There was a story like that, in the Bible, he remembered, back when his parents made him go to church, lives ago.

God had made this man sacrifice his son to prove hislove, by his point.

He thought ironically of this situation, at its end

_Who would do such a thing? _Thatm asked the Sunday school teacher.

Now take your son, your only son, whom you love.

What a sick villain... An insignificant villain and a sick fucking decided to prove a point, prove what it's like to lose someone.

His distorted vision of proving a point, proving how to be right, plunging his life into a bloody hell of pain and madness.

God was dead... Everything is lost.

The justice league had no way of knowing the justice league couldn't do anything, and the government would know after all who could come...

And he would die hopelessly without being saved, without ever finding him...

Fuck if anyone cares if you remember their identities he's going to die even though there was no one to blame, what difference would it make if he turned everyone in, after all he'd die.

Who would be behind this he didn'tknow, but sooner or later somehow he would find out...

And little mattered at the time he wanted to die, had no strength, however and no longer felt his legs only pain and darkness...

The beating continued the rape also seemed to have no end he had no more vision beyond his suffering and dthe man in a fit of fury with the staffblinded him...

And well he came to the conclusion that magic had its benefits in his view,if he were blessed by some miracle or the power of a demon who wanted abargain...

Well he was open to any possible suggestions and opinions...

And he knew he'd never be the same.

And he wouldn't let them play by his rules anymore.

And what seemed inscriptions on his body hurt very brightly and were warm, Sumerian, he heard, as hot as if his blood boiled as if it were in lava, immersed in flames, he looked into the darkness with blind and glazed eyes

The darkness swallowed and no longer letgo, they were an endless abyss without any support, the successive rapes and torture left him without ground, he no longer had the strength to scream...

\- Once upon a time, there were two boys. Do you hear me? I bet you are, they were very close in age, just a year apart. They were together the whole time. Her parents loved each other very much always gifts loved and dear.

\- They had a childhood like any other American child; nothing terrible or strange happened to them.

They went on vacation, they had friends at school, they had. Christmases with gifts. - The voice had a singing quality, and it was kind, as if it were calming a child.

\- The younger brother did very, very well in school.

\- But when he arrived, when he was older, he was seventeen he was in a car accident, was run over,, but survived, doctors said it was a miracle that he had died,, but came back...

\- Then everything started again, he believed that he should not have come back that something pulled him had seen a woman that no one else saw, a crow that no one else saw, that did not exist, an old man who swore that he was always by his side...

And anyway s what no one saw, but then I discovered the truth, a stranger who was not there, everything changed getting weirder and stranger, he was strange, he gradually distanced himself the magic was his only friend his only goal...

And that's when he met a man, Lupus...

\- It turns out that the older boy met the man who called himself coite chil then presented Lupus, and another whose name was only Lupus... - He said.

He said things that his brother thought were not so strange and dark, strange and ghostly he screamed and screamed and then no longer spoke ... he said to the future...

\- A dark future and that should be avoided a future where you were there and could not conquer a future where you had become the culprit and not have the strength to win...

Then you must die...

\- Gradually our parents were afraid of what he knew afraid of what they could do to him was afraid of what he was saying of what he intended to do, and then they were not our parents...

\- He would do strange things for no reason that anyone could see, he became obsessed with card games withboards, and other tricks that eventually killed dogs and brought them back birds flew towards him, but they still remained dead little by little, and magic was a single means and the end...

And in that conception he was strange and everything didn't go back to normal and he practiced a cult that he discovered and you can see and the one that's keeping you here. " He said.

\- Since he spent a whole week and just talked through a deck of cards. The younger boy discovered the tongue, and tried to talk to him. And he told his parents, he said, my brother is sick, I think he needs some help. But they didn'tlisten, they didn't want to hear it, they were afraid of your brother...

\- Gradually both he and I heard voices whispers squeals screams and more voices soon the mouth of hell opened my brother believed that the afterlife was an extension of our wills, desires longings and that everything would occur as weóimagine...

And that a lady with red rays would carry the truth and show us to reveal the absolute truth my brother's magic grew because he got involved with the wrong entities he went mad and got lost in the wings of the devil but that was not only what he saved himself for a while but soon after disappeared ...

\- Before that he wandered the streets collecting disposable people and used a deck of cards to control their souls

And your brother got worse. He left home, he didn't go to college, he just started wandering around.

\- He will send his brother newspaper clippings of terrible crimes, and eventually his brother found out that they were crimes he committed. He knew his brother was very, very sick.

And he saw body parts parts of people's eyes ears and fingers and so he sent them to the other brother. "He said.

The younger boy went to college and medical school because he wanted to find his brother and fix it, to make it better.

He knew it could be done. He knew there were medications, there were treatments, there were things that could be done. Sometimes he found him, but he could never convince him to come back with him.

But in those days, when they were together, he knew that his brother was there, under neath all the layers of madness and pain and suffering. Still the same boy I'd loved.

Until he realized late, but realized it was not medicine would not help at all, but rather the magic she would help

You know that man you saw with red eyes, then his name and Ghost Wolf, the man without a trace, he was the one who visited the boy, he was the one who taught the older boy another way and he and our real father, he was the one who was here...

And he was the son of the ghost wolf and not his parents who raised him for so many years. " He said.

Still the same, but medicine helped little was there that I met the demon a man named Tanatos, and I ended up knowing my true vocation, and soon after I met the ghost wolf next to my brother and my real father...

And that led me to longer, more devious,winding, darker paths where the abyss would find us where I would save the world,, but still I should find the predestined of ruin, where she had kidnapped my brother...

I found countless ways I practiced in the tortuous spells that should not be practiced, I spoke the forbidden word, faced the devil countless times, I defeated enemies and tricks and at other timesnot, but not completely I am going towards the truth ...

And towards saving my brother toward my own salvation...

But one day my brother could not be saved I was supposed to save him from the world I was supposed to destroy burn to the stalk and then be reborn...

The voice was farther now, as he had risen to sit somewhere, as if he were standing and looking at Bruce.

\- You don't even have to know my brother's name, do you? To you, he was just a sick villain, some of the evil cartoons you did your life's work to demolish.

\- You've never seen it, you never cared. The only name you knew he wasn't really his. - One foot, heavy and loaded, came to rest on his back.

Name it. Name the name you knew. Say it so I can split it into your face before the ceremony. - The boot pressed one of the broken ribs, and he sighed. This pain, this torture will end, prosaic feel. Say it. He said it as an order.

Georgie. Bruce whispered. - His brother is Georgie the necromancer he... - Tried to speak. "He was the one who kidnapped the paupers, you are not the children ofPrescot.

Yes, that's right. "He said with a smile and that would be a cheerful expression, - My brother's name is George.

\- I'm Henry Prescot, but my nicknamewas...

Bruce spoke in the midst of a choke. "You are the doctor of death. " He said.

And by the way. It's nice to meet you. George knew who you were, you know. He's... always... Knew... he saw him he had known him. ..

He didn't care anything about the game with Bruce Wayne, though. That's what he told me. He said it would have been against the rules of the game. But he told me. He told me everything.

\- And I had contact with your mentor. " He said.

And you know I couldn't save him now because in any case I must save the world and myself the way you will be the ultimate sacrifice I will save humanity and you will be sacrificed in her name, then I will save my brother... " Said. - And you are a side effect. - Said. - You are simply a means to a greater purpose. - Said.

\- There was something pressing against him, something that seemed to be the tip of what metal rod seemed to be the staff, but did not know for sure. Do you want to die now?

Yes, i'm sorry. Bruce mumbled. And then the word he knew he would get what he wanted, the last sign of his contrition: - Please.

The hand slapped a little. It's all right, then. I have no objection. I've already taken everything you need from you. " He said. "After all, I already know all the weaknesses of the league members. " He said. "I think we're doing nothing else here...

Without realizing he looked into the darkness wishing the pain would disappear he would fall into darkness the man recited a song and soon his arms were stretched out on either side of his body and the heat rose down his spine like burningiron...

And looking for the first time everything esvaecia and heard more voices more voices singing with him a stake in each hand in each pis had no strength to scream only the desire to die ...

A bang amid the recital a roar listening drums in rhythmic beats vibrations and distant vibrations arose flames protruded into the air and cries of outcry...

And their voices were heardall over thecave, he was naked for all to hear and come and then another bang screams these were not cries of cry or reverence...

Elsewhere very far from there long before the beginning of torture.

The league of justice looked humiliated on worldwide network this was what one would expect the paranoid host to be kidnapped in full party in front of the world, see and watch and besides be revealed...

And the many nuances of his means of avoiding the party rumors about his paranoia with all indications of veracity and so the constant fact that denied most of his actions...

And he looked at it as a world crisis that had no ends, the United Nations fell into disgrace and had to do something about it...

As if they were beginners all were neutralized in fullçactivity and when the man himselfwas to protect him can not his weak point was magic and magic paralyzed him sending him to the top like a ping ball-bouncing pong ...

And there were cameras he saw he knew he was being filmed that he would sell do something with it, he would review and so he would brag about it with some criminal...

Some vilehewould show these footage the tapes, the man who killed Batman... Bruce Wayne...

If it were not also the other heroes of various nations targeted by mockery and humiliation this would be mocked, but the world was humiliated before a stranger and so it was not good ...

The days that passed were even more excruciating the images and the news fell on the internet and the fact that Bruce Wayne was the even worse target each nation was the target of discrimination and discord that was the great mistrust, wizards were hunted and there was no ransom demand ...

Fall like the beginningçof thewitches and this was just the beginning of a CPI that was not good, worsened every moment and the various letters of Bruce Wayne, bureaucratic reports that revealed that could not be allowed to meet in Gotham...

And leaked everything with a simple anonymous message, the city hall and even.

The asylum they were in an investigation the leak of information and the fact of paralyzing the strongest heroes in the world and the kidnapping of a man who is possibly worth millions and also of his bodyguards...

What followed was a political pandemonium and government one attacking the other while the suicide squad itself studying and acting in conjunction with other superhumangroups...

And they were investigating with the help of Batman affiliates and heroic community scattered throughout the bat man town...

Some countries put it as a case of honor in favor of a good viewing of good faith finding Bruce Wayne was the priority even if for that had to turn the city upside down ... Or the world...

What several of them with the help oftheman of what they could see through solid objects they tried everywhere and the last wasthe sewer and with the help of the mages as Madame Xanadu Zatana and Constantini looked at what seemed less likely tunnels until they searched the isolated parts...

But nothing, hours our kidnapper was good, an organization not so flawed.

Dick and Jason in turn when they were taken by the security guards and torturers, to another room were unconscious, these seemed dead and many moles , so as if fools enough, were untied was an isolated open meadow and low bush, an underground cave flowing into a sewer tunnel of the old pipe...

Bruises cut molested and stabbed, were live rags...

Second before a stab at his jugular the huge man was kicked rightáin the groin at that very moment he was pushed back tohim, but so muscles and food always win from tortured people and this and fact a staggering and capenga fight...

And it followed until they pushed the man away,and they started runningaway, and the big man behind him...

One of the several men was running towards him and they continued staggering...

And they ran partially blind, heard the noise of trees and birds, and came across figures toward the road...

And so while observing, but the men returned trumpeted they continued to be beaten trying to escape between absurd blunders, and so after between the run and the chase, two attackers struck him over and over again...

And when they thought they had died falling unconscious to unconscious they got down and were knockedout...

And unexpectedly with several heads and kicks, and so after much effort fell to the ground exhausted, with the men lying around.

Hours later in the night amid bodies around, they got up staggering, when they went to turn saw the men blackened and killed...

And so they took their clothes and dressed them very debilitated they tied up their attackers and dragged them through the vegetation...

And through a small ravine they heard a whistle that followed was the coming of several hooded and muscular men running towards them naked themselves as they came into the world...

Before shedding after crossing the road running as best they could desperate, one of several cars passed and ran over the stalker and so skidding on the road stopping a few meters away passing over his captor ...

Before they fell off a cliff bumping into rocks they would be struck, they defended themselves, fought a member of the attackers naked and bruised did not help, fever thought desperate at the same time.

And so the driver turned around and the men let them run back into the woods...

And so they knocked out their attackers together with great effort and the rest had left them there...

And so they fell sitting on the floor with great effort.

Breathing with difficulty to recover from the attacks of the bruises.

And they didn't know how long they had been captive, or how they would get out of that forest, the alternative was to walk, yet they thought how they would ask for help, they didn't know how long or where the hell they were...

And by a winding path atis a road in the middle of dusk and so when barely looking they saw a car in his direction not before begging for help and falling into darkness...

They did not know how long, but woke up in bruised treated rooms and when the light of revelation, they shouted for help the man who created them and so tearing wires...

And they scratched the doors ran when they fell from exhaustion they saw that whoever caught him was one of the heroes a champion and so he saw

Hours later the justice league in weight heard from the radio and broadcast Grayson and Toddy unconscious in a hospital.

What's the news? – They asked towards the doctor with a pasta and a report.

They're alive. " I said at last.

Alive, i'm alive. – Repeated to The Red Robin, well they were rapedsodomized, beaten, and tortured, suffered starvation dehydration and heatstroke are without food for several days ... And we have more very extensivereports .- Said continuing to report everything they suffered ...

Stop, stop, stop, stop. Diana was interrupted. Can they talk? "If they wake up in a few hours, why don't I know. " He said.

They woke updebilitated, and they can't talk.

With a scream Dick fell out of bed and saw him in white tunics and withoutforeand vomiting only bile before they got up...

Nightmares were frequent, not that they were simply able to be coherent.

Like, as they found us... - Choked Dick at the time raised with difficulty and holding on to a chair...

He was blind, guys. " He said. " How do you think he will show the way? "I wanted to know Wally.

And Jason. I wanted to know Superman. "Also." she said.

\- I believe you should thank a traveler with a good fighting skill. " Said Superman appearing next to him sitting in a chair...

She was driving the car on the border road with Gotham in Metrópoles. – Said. – Recognized you and called for help. – Said. – You had emergency numbers all over the nearby towns. - We don't know how? -Tried.

\- You'd know how to recognize the place as it was, how to get there. Asked Waller, entering the room without asking permission.

\- Dick looked toward Jason who moaned, and so with regret Jason himself said. Even if I went there I wouldn't recognize theplace, I don't see it, Waller.- I said. - And we have to go to meet Bruce before he kills him. " He said. - But I was blindfolded and I don't remember anything close.

\- But one thing I do know - I said in pain. - You're going to need magic help to find it. Jason said. " There seem to be barriers to protection. -

\- I believe to be the woman named Xanadu and another woman named Hebi hime sama a nun and sorceress from Japan. " Said with a Chinese accent. "They can help. " My name and Huang Di.

" Said in his direction with a touch of his bat and a soft light in warm in his directions he became lighter less tired ... and then ringing with a bell blushed his bruises... , but they were nothing more than a part.

\- I can only partially heal the rest I leave to the healers. "Said the Chinese.

Superman followed with an angry, red-eyed, fiery expression and punched a wall.

What's not left of that wall...

And it's my fault. " He said.

\- Don't just blame yourself, Superman, if that's the case, so am I if not everyone's guilty.

\- There were too many of us. " He said. It was sudden. " That was weird...

Where's Bruce? Asked in their directions.

We don't know that. "Dick said in his direction ashamed. " But, it seems inside the tunnels and too dark for nós...

So this is it. ? – Said Superman

You were tortured. – He found the man's obviousseeinghis appearances and looking at every broken bone.

I don't know, i don't know. Jason said.

\- Huangi Di used his staff raising him and dropping a gust to the cisu.

\- Better run Superman. "Jason said, heá won't last long, he's going toá kill Bruce...

\- We'd better run then. - Said

But before his words they slept...

They stayed there for weeks and more, and at this time, they were hypnotized.

And they stretched into months and years.

But hypnotism is the face of a loser and a charlatan.

Weeks after months they couldn't find him and then months up to a year later a few years later it's clear that Jason and Dick were found.

And they were blind, it was a toxin, and from this neural toxin, they were looking for a cure...

And that took a year of their time in rehab and even by the leads of psychologists, and all those who could say they needed help.

They heard a tunnel, a stream, mutilated bodies, everythingeven gave in a desague and finally an immense hole, it was all they could know was a cave the only problem was from metropolises to Gotham there are thousands of caves.

Second then came through the skies a troop can say this way came flash running and looking around the situation was not good before everyone ran inside and saw a cave, and then walked further...

Andand they were monsters, what came out gargoyles and monsters of claws and horn as a huge swarm from inside the cave the sky was obscured and monsters of claws and horn ran unburdened out...

For what served this troop of imbeciles, nothing in fact, was to show efficiency, and this efficiency, but let's be honest they serve nothing neither in the beginning nor in the end ...

Amanda Waller came down from to falls with pistols shooting at everything she saw in the skies with a huge bubble emerged Cosntantine Zatana if

The transported right behind and cyborg, green lantern, Hal Jordan and John Stuwart, Frank Stein and Luthor and the suicide squad of hills to certain heroes handpicked by the best heroes, there was Shazam...

And passing like lightning through the skies and more monsters conjured next to the sorcerer and members of the sect ran out of the cave the red sky gave way to the sun and the light of blood...

\- As if flying beside him the champion of china and Shazam passing through several of these creatures breaking into the cave and right behind the other heroes...

In fact, they didn't even come close, these people wouldn't even find a flea.

Hours before the moment of time, he did not know, but none of the heroes who roamed the city arrived none of them found him...

In fact, they didn't even come close to finding out their location...

The center of the receptacle atthe pinnacles of magic...

The first part of the cross of dimensions and time...

Just below in the ancient underground temple the staff whose thin tip equals the blade of a sword an immense interdimensional hole ase opened, and a form of shadow like a fog...

And if it followed like a twisted serpent gliding around spiraled, and from within came monsters from hell was ready to stick in his chest and pierce his heart..

And the song was replaced by cries and prayers the voices high by roars the eyes and people by demons and soon saw the monster emerge from the abyss that opened...

And the shadows of a gigantic creature immense and older than the age of men coming from the shadows of man and the darkness of nightmare gradually approaching more and more when at the exact instant when his heart was pierced...

And a bang and an earthquake ensued and a mistake not the heart, but the stomach leaving impaled and an immense crater arose, while still trying to enter the caves, both beasts behind beasts immense monsters...

And next to him therewere the monstrous creatures, and with another crater the vortex closed and the creature disappeared and the drums at the portal were destroyed and barriers formed around them preventing them from entering...

And he was impaled wrapped in a dome, a dimensional ball, and he was nothing more than a unwilling creature levitated between the dimensions and all that energy that surrounded his body.

Without hysteria only controlled, and as if hypnotized and naked, his followers stripped themselves of their clothes, and grouped were scattered within 13 distinct circles around black flames, around soaked in their bodies the flames, the black fires replaced by common fire their words were cut off...

There was no time to waste, his goal, was to finish as soon as possible, so he drained all his energy for that moment if he could not now do after, but the service was already underway his followers would die for him would do everything for him ...

Then with one last moment in a circular motion of the staff in an instant he conjured an immense portal and energy balls exploding all around him and with an immenseforceof will sucked himself and what was once the dark knight to the portal...

Something happened and in the middle of the ceremony, he didn't know if he really died, if he lived if he was thrown into hell, literally and he at that time...

You didn't think it was a big deal.

And that's how you felt after you died...?

It was as if played by all worlds and dimensions as if not to stop to see him, or a part of the time...

And he saw a river of blood, being thrown into a red immensity, Trigun somehow the kingdoms of Trigun...

Come with me...

And so falling into rivers of blood, sinking, even if respeirando...

And he accepted death...

A voice said. - Prayer to Heaven...

Prayer to Heaven? – Repeated Batman

\- Look at the scene and learn. Zariel Zarielsaid.

She not only absorbed the demon, but also all the creatures arising from the blizzard that were sucked like the wind her soldiers were the only ones who survived taking refuge in the ship to the end...

She had what she was looking for and left, not before she simply destroyed the island with what was left.

And being played...

From world to world...

And of course if that wasn't a hallucination and hell of hell...

Alternative Land of the New, 52 - Terra Zero

Remains and skeletons pieces and people mummified, trapped the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side, red rivers...

And while observing the faces and cries and skeletons of screaming beings who were led by the rivers that are on each side as they screams and waves their arms and groans and cries and screaming laments and laments.

No... Please... No...

And so their immense mouths trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns andtrees, as if they werem alive pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features as if carved in the latches their open mouths...

And so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, each of the souls cursed their faces as if expelled and their guttural voices, as and that repeated the sames laments, of their mouths that were dark slings and as a hole of a black immensity and perpetuates...

And sses animalistic aspects and fumes like auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, their desperate features and their guilty expressions, each trying to free themselves...

And tanto of the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls, how much of the walls of branches and so following by the crow each time his eyes deep and mesmerizing.

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equally red...

And these marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoid, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke, around.

Waves of auras surrounding all and so he observed to all his faces deep his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both in pe and walked, and as sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by creepers...

And the swords and branches, which held him his cries like to a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veins around...

And the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the labyrinth and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones and so watching around via the labyrinth and the corridors and thus looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the corridor and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so to see the flames spread and grew and so wrapped in red light and forming once a crow now...

And magically transforming and arising wrapped in red flames, and its scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful tall maiden well over two feet high...

And his red and almond-shaped eyes his vertical and black pupils, and his slender and sculptural body of grosic, firm troches and his long legs and broad hips...

And her firm abdomen a short and narrow lace and crochet dress, with small designs of knitted dragons, that barely covered her legs and her shoes equally red the neckline of her plentiful breasts,, beautiful and rounded...

And his body wearing clothes so tight and trapped by dress had hopefully fall, and his white skin, and his long hair immenses and long black and silky hair and his firm face and sculpturel.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as long silky and smooth as that dress syrup like a flaming lacquer and her sculpturalcurves...

And her beautiful stretchers of the face her fleshy lips and her firm arms so sitting in front of her and her looking in her face and thus seeing that her legs open to the ground and around her long hair immense and bigger than her own body, well,, but all this was a statue.

And so looking at everything around him, he went up to the mirror in front, he looked and looked and so a hand went through the statue, and pulled him into the mirror, it was a dimension within a dimension.

He looked around was crystal clear in total, he looked and the woman who vu like a statue was mesathe in front of him. And so with her hands intertwined, she took him and kissed him for several minutes a tongue fight, and so he looked and she said.

\- Oh, how nice to see my knight coming to me, my future consort. - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features his face was the sight of the gods.

It was the vision of the most beautiful goddess of all the demon woman whose hair hid the beauty of the flesh the aroma of spices and its height as high as the man who saw it he had no words but goddess who saw before her.

The woman walked beautiful and curved was not Lility, knew that did not know who was only the desire to know her name.

It was more than a woman, it was the most beautiful goddess, its smell its aroma was intoxicating that charm that warmth that was detached when walking wrapped around her like a red nevus in contrast to black shadows waves detached around her.

\- Who... - And tried to say.

\- I'm Zariel Lariel Regina Ashera Web, lady of the ruin of the crimson web, lady of the rivers of blood, others know me only as Ashera or these individual names, such as Zillion Or Zilliun. –Said. - You are a woman. – Said.

I can be a woman. " He said when changing shape. And I can be a man. And so he saw it as a metamorphosis...

\- And I appear only those worthy of my presence, and or when the time isneeded. - Said.

\- And I wish his presence, myknight. – Said with his long fingers and a reverence, and his black nails and long his fingers on his chin the aroma of honey spices and roses impregnated the air the bell of his beautiful and grave voice and so much the most beautiful of all, was the same ashis.

The smell that impregnated the air with honey and roses and spices...

\- What does the deitydesire? - Asked the dark knight.

\- My dark knight. " He said. - The same as you. - Said. - At first. - Said. - Tell me.

And so they both said in unison.

Revenge. - They said.

"But, I say again, few can cross the dimensions, few can come to my presence, even with my help. – Said. – But... - Continued.

And he repeated it. - Mas...

\- You are one whose lost lineage wanders through theshadows, few can come to my presence, only those who share with me the same gene the same ambition the same principle.

And the same wish. "They said again. - This is only a door to my kingdom he and only a part. - He said.

\- I'm not really here, I'm the face of remembrance, I'm talking to your mind. " My true kingdom, are in Temples of Zarathanis and you have come to the dimensional borders of my kingdom ...

\- And with the kingdom of Trigun, my desire as a goddess of ruin,çthat I may becomemy avatar, that I may share your body...

\- And that we canshare together thesame ambitions. - Said. - And move from plans to plan...

\- And build a legend. " Said Batman. – Porém... - Continued Batman.

\- That's right, but I can't materialize in the physical world.. – Disse.

And why is that? I'd ask.

\- My power destabilizes the universe. " Without a mortal body that gradually grows and can withstand gradual changes. " He said. - And as I am, much less use my powers, I do not exist outside the gates or outside the borders. "Not as a presence or material thing. - He said. - Little human. - Said.

\- Only those who are invited those who are a thousand times killed and have walked through the doors of time a thousand times, and a thousand deaths, have accumulated a thousand virtues. – Said.

And this creature, in case you. " He said. – If you go through all the hellish dimensions through all the challenges, if you can you support my exchanges, my missions, the plans, and all the trainings and challenges. " He said. " Then you can,with my help cross each dthetemples only of body and soul only invited.

And what would I take in return? "He asked.

"And what I offer the gift of the moment of truth the power of revelation,if virtues accumulate, grow and develop. – Said.

\- And at the end of it all, if you follow the path I direct you...

It would. " You will gradually grow, and develop, and attraction, the moment you discover the truth and the revelation of mysteries, the moment that everything is lost and hopeless and discover the truth in the moment of despair. – Said.

\- And you will be able to change everything that happened, just in that instant of time, the moment everything is lost will go back in time, in an instant of time everything will change.

\- Only in the last moment in the moment of truth in the instant of time where everything changed. - Said.

"And the moment of truth in the midst of despair. – And at the end of the catastrophe and just then you will reverting everything to a previous state, but we will not always be ableto interfere in time andspace.

" And at the moment where it all began, you have the power of knowledge, past present time and future, can on the condition of being my avatar. -Said.

"And you will be my shell, and my vessel you will live with me within you we will share the same body, you will have the power of a god at the end, only if you follow with my help. – Said.

\- And in return you should know that no one will ever notice,you can deduce, you can even think of something, but they prefer to believe that it comes from you. – Said.

" And that you share a body, they will not know, they will not perceive me. – And they will never discover that the other being inhabiting your body, that no being will perceive my presence, I will not exist and will not have presence.

"And I am not detectable, we will communicate,, but no entity being alive or dead nor gods will know of my presence and about me.– It said.

"And I don't exist, and I will train you to control and use the powers we share.

\- Is there a catch, anything I need to know before I accept all this? Asked the dark knight...

In exchange for what? He asked.

\- If there is the fact of a temporal loop and where only you remember, and you will know the events that happened, the instant everything has changed, you will know all the events. - Said.

\- So everything has a price. " Batman said.

\- And yours was just that they can't understand you, not believe you're coming from somewhere. " He said.

" And you will acquire the skills and even the lost power of someone who would have had it if it had not passed that time, and will have the chance to change the future the present and the past. -Said.

– And as long as you fail to solve your problem and not change a proper event, and the case in which you engage the time and great facts, and the events of the day will repeat themselves. - And he spoke forher. –

Well, apparently. - Time is relative. "He said.

And I was watching that huge library.

The long, wide corridor, and that ceremonial, medieval-looking castle and at the entrance to the Victorian period, was ornamented with mirror monuments that surrounded...

And the clouds skewers that by observing well shown all the dimensions each of them, he just needed to think and concentrate. " He said. "This is a black hole, time doesn't exist. " He said.

\- And I can create a hole in time. " He said. "But that only leads to a single destination. " He said.

\- That's right, you got it fast. "Said the divinity.

\- And all the moments will be repeated even being can even repeat itself over and over again, then the moment I solve. – Said.

\- And find the right time to be resolved, at that moment of time as to the moment of truth where everything has changed, it will.

The power that you will have permanently without altering and sharing the same body and soul with me, are the ability to heal with touch and saliva. – Said.

"And the power to control the human body. -Said. - Remember what I took what you allowed me to take? - Asked.

\- yes, and using my blood. I don't have to hurt you, but I can control it. " He said.

\- I think of the moment of truth. " Said Batman.

" He said. – And only if at that moment you, will bez cover to deprive, those who when touching, deprived of the basic senses of your body at the moment you heal a person of yours togo toá be remembered and so you will have the power over the body of that opponent

"Well, dear, think about what you could do with this power. " He said. –

\- If I don't wish to kill. " Batman said. – I will be able to control your body and movements, your senses, reverse your opponent's powers against him depending on the situation you will be able to control yours powers by increasing the decrease.

\- You will also develop the power of rejection, you donated to me. - Said.

But it will be controlled by you. "He said. " I realized that you want to have free access to the physical world. " He said. – Who wishes to use a body that benefits her that brings a path is effective and propitious for its development. " He said.

\- You're using me not to be perceived, and that by using me to take revenge, those who are your enemies, and who you swore to annihilate them, will not notice your presence. " He said. And not even when you arrive. " He said.

\- And if I let it be used you also have to know that I'm going to use you for my own purposes. " He said.

"And the power of rejection,well you would know that Idon't care. – Said. – Everything between us comes down to convenience.

\- And what we have at hand and everything consists only in rejecting the power of your opponents,and I will use it for my purposes. - Said,

\- I'm glad we agree. "She said.

\- And if it's good we won't have a barrier inhibiting our goals.

"And the powers of those whom we touch will be under our control. Zariel.

Revenge is ours. "They both did.

And Batman said. – And even if it is briefly, with the aim of nullifying and removing the powers of those we mostouch, and so permanently, and even an opposite way of restoring and controlling the powers of our opponents. – They said. tocar

\- And being meta or magical, the place as your cave had become your territory expanding in the mansion, will nullify the powers of any living or dead being or entity. -Said. - You will realize that gradually you get used. – Said.

\- But apparently that's going to be a little at a time. " Said Batman.

That's exactly right. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And apparently until I know it. " Said Batman.

\- And even divine and demonic? - Asked Batman.

\- Yes, though... - Said Zariel.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Asked Batman.

\- And that takes time and training. "She said.

\- Apparently, time is what we have. " Said Batman.

\- And to spare. Zariel Zariel said agreeing.

\- And apparently, dying is too good for every single one of my enemies. " He said. And they must suffer. " He said. "To be humiliated, tortured," he said.

And we agree. " Said Zariel - That they must suffer. - Said.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Use these powers for that. " He said.

\- Imagine boiling the blood. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And this must be trained and kept secret, use an excuse to amplify the defenses of the cave the power to find anything anywhere and discover the secrets and the worst of anyone.

If and when I come back. "He said. "I don't think it's going to be that soon. " Said Batman.

\- Are there limited powers of vidence?- I wanted toknow.

" The only evidence would be if you traveled back in time and investigated the event that has already occurred. " He said.

And at this time return to the moment before it happens. " He said.

"And in this regard you can use my own powers of clairvoyance only to predict the moment of truth.

"Well that would be it, but you should train since I will gradually release my skills, always know the next step.

\- Being want you will be able to separate parts of the body and still keep them alive, you will have the power to transport yourself from one place to another and thus also tele cinese power.

He'll follow my orders and go on missions for me. " He said. – You must change due events and situations. " He said.

– Changes of the present, past and future in moments where no living soul will notice.

\- So it just comes down to time travel. " He said

That's what i'm talking about. "She said.

\- But what about others, I must take something from this place to save others. I wanted to know.

\- You don't have to worry, in fact if you pass my test like I said you'il become worthy of being my avatar. " He said. "And we will be part of each other, and merge...

\- And only when time passes. " He said.

\- And power must take root. " Said Batman. " He said. - To grow up. "He said. "It must develop as time goes by. " Said Batman...

"And this moment will be nothing more than a memory for others who cannot see, but only for you who will be your greatest achievement, those who are involved.

And they shall return to only the place where he should be and so thanks to the power he will share with me they will not be aware that they have returned to the kingdom of Trigun,you must pass my test. – Said.

\- So if I don't solve a particular case, I'm going to repeat the same day, the same situation until I figure it out and solve it? He asked.

That's exactly right. "Said the lady.

And his masculine form. " Said Batman. It would be me.

Well, yes. "She said. "I am metaphysic. " He said. – In addition to not having a definite sex. " He said.

And his masculine form was similar to Bruce.

\- There's something else, what and? Asked his thoughts were intoxicating.

\- You must not reveal our agreement, in fact it would also be impossible, the one who hears will die, but it is clear that you will not succeed at all. " He said.

"And none of the powers you will develop... - Said. So soon. - It concluded.

I get it. " He said. " This looks like a long-term business. " Said Batman.

It would. And you must keep it a secret for at least the next year of your return, but let us be practical.

Who will believe it? He asked.

No one. "He said.

"In the end you will be crowned as the prince of lies. " He said.

\- Nice future this one. " Said Batman.

"And so our stories and our secret agreement will be intertwined. " He said.

"And together with only powers to heal and if you break our agreement I will go away... – Said.

\- And all the events that I will help to solve, and all the events that in an instant in time changed had returned to its previous state, and nothing will change, the future will become unchanged.

I'd like you to come with me. " He said.

And dropping his face and taking his hands and so following down the aisle and so following to the door they followed the corridor and on the right they began to narrow.

And as they went down the staircase, and the walls had remains of skeletons dyed red and caves in holes carved into the stone itself,rounded with flames in torches.

And down a corridor of stones and down a staircase around as if the remains and skeletons had helped build the site on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and mummified cries, were deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with torches and so descending in peeking through cavities and whores that had branches and vines...

And as that red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along...

And it lit up around and deep geysers and the magma came out of cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around it seemed so deep and red...

And the blood and voices bodies of damsels and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that came loose from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense river deep with lamenting cries and whining and remains of people ...

And also, their faces that never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes...

And with dark veins and so statues of stone images and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of sculptural body and muscular naked and beautiful ...

And from his carved crown and scattered images, and as Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, merciless beings those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous...

And that there were no places to dwell doomed to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge...

And they are those who have fallen into their own ruin and have never found the passage, are endowed with wisdom of every age.

\- And of course if you join them, and beat them, you will acquire their knowledge that they had in life. "She said.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass ...

And one day they said they couldbe r, my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and did not get any of them passed cursed to lose the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally. – Said.

\- And they fell into the cursed rivers, they were the best of every two hundred in two hundred years, but they were accumulating and accumulating, and so their wisdom accumulated in the rivers of blood. "She said.

\- Besides of course my enemies, my rivals. " He said. Those who challenged me.

\- But few have passed, and none survived the first test and the first few years, so it is a million years since none of these passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river many powers, and wisdom, contain fear, and in addition to emotions the worst things in the universe, and even love and resentment the worst faces of each emotion... – Said.

"And all that made every civilization cursed and condemned. " He said.

And every feeling and every bad decision that despair and ruin the desolation that led him to damnation and condemnation. " He said.

And all the worst consequences. " He said. – And all the emotions, negative, all this and just psychological, so all you have to do and just have a firm and structured mind.

\- And along with them wisdom the knowledge and consequences by wisdom and those who made covenants in exchange for powers and their goals. " He said.

\- You just need to take the stones and when you do it will free everyone who lives in this river freedom and salvation...

\- If that's all then I'm going. And he let go of his hands and jumped away into the red river he began to swim and swim to the bottom, but the lady in red had not told him everything she began to narrate looking toward the point seeing with her red eyes...

\- Many do not know, and many did not pass, I lied about the test, you could have heard until the end, but what would be the grace...

After all thousands of years that an ancestor of Wayne and wanted and thousands of years do not pass this test I seek, for millennia ahead the son of the bat, the first great bat, my first consort in the ancient forests, who sacrificed himself for me...

\- He passed through every soul that tried to pull, curl in his body his cries as if tentacles and branches, and his eyes deep and black...

And the lack of coherent words, the souls that screamed and pulled her face the kick that finally trying to unscrew from every soul that screamed, as she spoke.

– To which the millennia that reincarna successively and so he reincards and returns and few beyond him entered and none returned, began to believe that there would be those who could bring the heart crystal...

And the mixtures of emotions of those who have not passed the test, but also all those who inhabit this river have the wisdom knowledge about ages, and all the knowledge of Alexandria...

And from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts ahead, the one you know if you reach the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and sorry souls without rest. " He said.

– And you must take the crystal heart put to dangers this river is not only inhabited by souls of worldly beings, but of chimeras and monsters, their greatest powers and to lead you to oblivion fall into despair and ultimately not submerge.

\- The wisdom and knowledge accumulated in prison eras of the library were freely accessible.

This would be the entrance to the temples of Zarathanis and all the dimensions that border, where you can pass through the sister dimensions and through all the forgotten realities of the rivers of blood...

\- If you manage to pass through the souls and take the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who were once cursed will be freed, but not in a way as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be fused to your soul...

And in this way they will be part of your soul, and soon you will find salvation or damnation. " He said.

\- And you will be left with your sins and wisdom and knowledge and with it will give free passage to what remains, and so your knowledge and wisdoms your rotten will give to you, will swallow your sins and wisdom.

And so you will be free to move on, you will be part of your soul, but the pain the cold and the anguish is too great, the conflict and your mind could not endure, your conflict and even your mind and body will collapse. " He said...

And soon everything will be suffering mixed with the fact that the crystal heart is part of your own heart, merging and hiding an immense power only when you are ready to use...

And that's how I'm going to merge your soul and you're finally taking the final test, if you can take it all you'll survive but the pain will be immense, but you shouldn't forget that all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers very deep even in the red immensity transparent river and being able even if it is the basis of magic, he could see everything around, was deep and to meet him swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal his own reddish hands ...

And his body warm and looking like his blood boiled the stone in his once green abdomen now gradually red, and for his despair and agony he felt his body boil, his skin wrinkled, red veins around his body.

And the pain spread the burning that spread from the stone that was founded on his body, and the red veins that spread in him, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity and so the claws that existed in place of his hands and thus trying to grasp and pull...

And many of these biting pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping when left alone, the closer they came to the red crystal the more voices were heard, cries wailed and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths gaped and of them red smoke.

And when he went to the bottom a stone altar carved in stone a red glow black shadows like smoke, he felt pain so explosive and intense pain when picking up the stone and how much trying to get away he could scream and so shout, but could not...

And he felt numb, but gradually it got worse and the sensation of nothing but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looking momentarily upwards trying to climb...

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as a whole of gravity, momentarily he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw, was surrounded by transparent souls and be translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of his eyes...

And consumed by something, a light starting with a flash of light that gradually increased, beginning to become a perpetual fire that never ends, and so slowly as if pulling in the background...

And he would go up and see that a huddle around saw that from their mouths smoke arose and so he saw in his direction was not something physical.

The worst manifestation of despair and pain and the darkness as smoke impregnated him and in it saw the worst as if he repeated without stopping all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker alive again...

And in front of him, Jason falling with the bomb dying and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dying and then coming back at the time of his childhood like a smoke spiraled again in the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different...

He had left the cinema one starry, dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Before like that a thought looking back and being pulled by the hand of his mother walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture the smile of his father...

And so again he saw as if he would repeat whenever he slept as in the name of God in a moment like this a murderer without a mask, kill the father and mother and let the child live, like the shots...

And hearing deafening the explosion of the shots would leave a witness alive to tell later, how this would happen and always repeating time via the shot, time saw himself falling in the middle of the street dead ...

And lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head the glazed eyes the necklace of pearls, loose and several pearls falling scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a circle of perfect death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

They were recurring dreams, I didn't know i never knew that if those shots ricocheted or there really were shots...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running in the middle of the dark and dimly lit alley with several flashinglights...

And several people killed as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his dead parents' hands and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly the shot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this moment in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams...

And he saw the man with his black eyes bright and cruel, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and stopped around his parents he begged the heavens, that he take him whatever they brought back...

And as he had the power to heal, shaking, he had no such power, he could not bring it back, but he tried, but it never happened, that he would not shoot, but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the lamurias ...

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach a glow of cold sweat, and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley dirty and covered with garbage his screams and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. Don't leave me... Please... they do not go – And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded them illuminated briefly in time...

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams, rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley arose...

And the same shadows the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what caught attention and that all one day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit the alley and that once called the first cop round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled ...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly cries and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands their deformed faces and their skins drooping from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied, blood squirting and deep cuts open holes...

And so it protruded around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back... - The anguished whisper won't be able to see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together... Don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... - He said.

"You are the reason everyone dies... You are the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Other of you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to own... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky of a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You're the cause of being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - Other voices other groaning groans...

Some had been pulling him begging for help dragging him deeper...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Supplications and more supplications.

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and his parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy...

And now a grown man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the hole in his chest that never existed and now in that instant of time in one of many deafening screams...

The touch of his mother touches her face from her bloody hand and her warmth fading the sound of the falling pearls and her lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time that Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our fate, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotten claw grabbing and pulling on the ground pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... All who die by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no no... - He screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He cried and lamented himself debating and shouting madly embraced and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to break free and go against his parents who were moving away and long shadows like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come further to the bottom come further into the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them letting go of their arms and their hands...

Those who have been dead for over 15 years cannot be brought back, those close to you who have a connection will not be able to return.

And just as he perceived the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeaky cries, his laments, his blue eyes and once beautiful full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help, no good soul to help...

And no person to bring his parents as if he never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he never existed, as if he did not see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely ...

And their lament and cry, and none alam the hat of their heads fallen on the ground men of overcoat passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands detaching...

No, no, no, no, no, no please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying deeper and deeper their cry and at that moment when it was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I heard the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die...

He whispered...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– With an immense cry a roar of despair and death his once crystalline blue eyes now red blood and strong and intense colors and with a cry and a movement of his body expelling from a hug...

And he came loose driving out everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the bat man himself the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... I will not allow it, I will not give up, I will not let them take me... – And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? Asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, saw coroners and police around and feeling the hole hidden from his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood...

Blood, which were from your parents...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a red aura he turned away from all the spirits that held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonely abyss abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, I depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And so rose the intense red light of the stone the very tip of the encrusted and rooted stones in his abdomen disappeared the luminous form gradually and gradually merged to his body...

And rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura detached from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel now merges into his hands and absorbing...

And disappearing and thus rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and the laments being rising over their own words and all the souls stuck in it merged into their pores and were part of it as if they absorbed ...

And what passed over and over again through the abyss as if to glimpse several passages... Several different dimensions various realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if you see crystal clear shadows of your parents momentarily holding in your hands just before your smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so were no more seen...

– And haunts of the souls that gradually tangled around him sucking and pulling followed him like the trail of the syrup of a comet like red and fire and energy and so climbed and when he reached the edge of the creek...

And with a pull of air and miasma around his own tired body stands out around him and so climbing up the ledge and soon he heard a whisper his search for air out of the river of blood once a beautiful woman...

And now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouth and wrapped in crimson light being followed by the river of blood..

And for the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and squawching voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he listened and felt his voices in his mind the place began to boil as if an immense volcano waking up and an immense flame perpetuates...

And it was moved by aura and lava went up to the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries he to the end, thrown longand.

It was like wings and propelled to heaven the same hole or portal that arose around him, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through his mouth, as did the crow mother herself who followed into her chest and her cries and laments...

And his aching body he crawling around that spot the souls swirling around, before entering his mouth, while everything around him shrouded in red flames disintegrated around him as if never existed...

And while he staggered almost falling around him dragging him looked around with spitting blood and saw to heaven his body impregnated with pains and cuts as if he were too strong to bear...

And as a whirlwind, as if opened a huge hole a portal to heaven leading the remaining souls that were not sucked and fused into it...

And so returning as if taking a walk elevating everything around and never happening and he was driven to heaven the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time in moments of the present past future and glimpsed several passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being taken...

And wrapped in that dome, that circle in that dome in those tunnels whose endless abyss opens and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if vibrating his body vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped in energy and with an immense mouthpiece like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that arose...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed toward the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood nor souls in that river, and walked toward that portal was a dimension within another dimension...

Andhe looked she was no longer there, and strange, and so went coming out of the mirror and that way and he followed through the halls, and ended up in his immense place, taking each of the objects that he looked at and placed them inside the bag.

And taking him to dimension without leaving his glazed eyes the dome of time between the journey all that energy, with i keep exchanging places with creatures of the passage of the abyss..

And she as if his whole body was consumed by black flames and Sumerian inscriptions appeared all over the body I like burning tattoos, he levitated being elevated to his from the cave toward the portal...

And he opened his mouth, it'sãwide when animmense mouth, as if it were a black spiral hole whose passage released immense flames of fire...

And the blood an explosion followed at that moment and soon everyone shouted Bruce did not hear everything...

And the energy and life around him disappeared and soon a huge crow took him...

And waves of three-eyed black birds sprang around engulfed in black flames...

And led him to say and so demon creatures magical monstrous forms as if transformed into energy entered his mouth as if absorbing and transformed into an immense black hole...

His soul chained to his body, his trapped body whose fragmented soul and his body as a spiritual current, he was driven toward an interdimensional passage...

And he was controlled, his body was transparent as the chime of the bells around him, his body that momento...

And well, he had no desire anymore, his will to live disappeared...

And so his body levitating as if it were not trapped, and he saw himself dividing and his soul falling and falling, like a bomb towards an immense hot spring...

And so he was again at the beginning of it all when he was raped and tortured...

And so at that ceremony... When he saw himself trapped between time with his body in the dimensional dome and his soul wandering the multiverse...

And so on the same day in an instant of time when everything changed and at that time of the ceremony when he was about to be sacrificed, he was going through something that would never pass...

And so while he suffered that setback and had been kidnapped in the middle of that moment he was being taken to another dimension and at that moment when he was sent and the sacrificial ceremony began...

The open circle entering the temple and the tentacle monster rising above them when they trapped the two in the opening and it was raised, and the creature comes out of the hole...

And the shadows and creatures arose around, andhe was paralyzed and at that hour, floating and he opened an immense mouth, and the creature and everything that came out of the hole was being sucked into it, healed, but unable to control.

And then Zariel at his side as a spirit or a shadow, but an immense presence, she helped him to speak... – Repeat with me...

\- I am eternal, Batman and immortal and I will never die. And so with both hands he held the staff briefly which was absorbed by his body, and thus plucked it from his chest in his heart.

Floating and being levitated and his body translucent levitating and elevating and he was now no longer a mere shell of flesh...

And leaving none or a piece stuck he merged and so with a shrill scream rose and at that moment the hole opened and closed that absorbed and breaking the staff...

And above their heads the open dimensional rift expelling more and more fearful beasts coming out of the mouth of hell he was slowly sucked his enemy widened a smile.

Moments before everything occurred when he saw several crows being sprawled around and also being sucked in, and so when he was thrown through the staff passage now when jammed and crossing disappearing and changing.

His body again healed and so he was with long black hair growing as long as he floating like flames and shadows,

\- There's no place for just you here, Batman. Zariel said, at that moment of time when everything changed I will enjoy this moment.

Around him the huge monster while still impregnated and along with them the souls and the monster leave the place coming out blackened like an immense sphere and lights and more red lights...

If it were at another time he could change, but now, fury was contained with fear, without faith there would be nothing but an empty shell of what was not, beyond the desolation, despair and loss of hope, without everything there was nothing but disgrace.

And between these immense craters and these black holes the white and red lights and the whirlwind of souls around dead stars and being sucked by it.

You, you know, you're going to... whispered stammered indignantly he turned away enraged unable to form words...

– And it's trying and of course, taking a kick in your direction, but to no avail. pushing him toward the monster that lifted and pulled the man with his tentacles, motionless.

\- You have to do your part to be carried through the abyss for my brother to be free, his life in death is essential for the birth of a new era, I destroyed his will to live... – And so he said. – Freedom to move on...

Accept death as it is necessary... - He said.

\- No more... - I said a voice. "You should be disintegrated, obliterated.

And he was taken away and felt evil in his conscience the abyss leading him...

" I will never give upr? - And he did not know who he was telling this to...

And I saw a glimpse of a man... And even if everyone abandons me, even if there is noone to saveme... - I said. - I will find my own salvation...

But it was too late.

And being elevated between dimensions without ever leaving that place...

And he saw the darkness the rivers of blood...

And waves of rain rubra around.

And he realized that seeing the stars as the universe around him and being carried away by a whirlwind of stars was not much different from simply living and dying had no different and was not as amazing or sensational as everyone thought...

Dying was nothing but truth be told, souls and being led toward rivers of blood...

And a beautiful lady an androgen creature of red and smooth red hair...

\- You must find me and so I will bring your own salvation...

"I will find my own salvation... " But if you want you can try.

To try. " You realize the irony. " He said like a lifeless doll being pulled, but still holding the piece of staff, which was buried in his stomach, blood dripped that stopped.

In that paralyzing moment of fear his gaze against that of Henry and it was like a vision beyond any expectation...

And he looked around him and saw that while he was sucked by the vortex and the immense beast that exchanged places with him.

His physical body was in the same place floating around towards the vault and the dome in turn was used to open a portal...

And in this whirlwind of energy he was being sucked in and at that moment everything changed he had the encrusted staff broke a final piece and held on to his stomach and blood rojando a ganido loose from his lips.

On the physical plane in turn the staff floating around him

And a red light and that the mowing wrapped him and undid the movement and everything around him leaving the man paralyzed and so he brieflys...

And he was transformed into an immense scaly six-eyed red demon like a single larger scaly bat.

And these were moments when they seemed like millennium and were seen for a longtime, he traveled through the dimensions swallowing and devouring stars and souls of constellations, demons and lives of disembodied souls of dead planets of extinct stars and lost worlds...

They arose between dimensions and dimensional balls and so old dying worlds arose and stars were sucked...

And the emergence before Ragnarok and the creation of the universe in the age of guardians...

At any time... Thought. - At any time... watching traveling and seeing Krona saw him for the first time, he passed the birth of Apokolips...

The most frantic chant began united with desperate screams and aermist.

And he looked around positioned in the middle of the altar he looked around and saw each of the men on each side hugging and in the chant into the forbidden word and these were transformed...

And they were in a blizzard were sucked all their souls and their bodies obliterated within an immense dimension of darkness.

And in the decisive memento he looked at the tree, before being segado again and the darkness taking his eyes and unconsciousness taking him, from a seed to a branch...

And each branch that grew and a branch to the other as if opening dimensions without actually ever leaving the site, and then a tree appeared,growing infinitely, each branch each branch was connected to a dimension...

And as it was tuned as every vibration and every dimension and its tracks and roots showed its back, as a bridge between the dimensions arising from the end of the vortex abyss.

And what was once the fief of ruin only an immense tree that fed on misfortunes, elongated whose abyss was detached beneath them, as blood dripped elongated daggers cut.

And each of his wrists and two men looked decisively at each other his gaze wandered into inscriptions that sprang from his neck as his life faded into the moment of truth.

That tree was pure curse and despair forged from afflicted souls and in violence...

And shrouded in flames and energy that his body changed...

And he looked into the darkness that engulfed him looked at the tree that stretched looked toward the abyss that carried him, the excruciating pain that came as fast as itdisappeared...

And the pain of rape tortures the pains of your body disappearing as if never existed your nails as claws and prey to excruciating pain...

And with a roar and a burst of energy towards all he threw the boy away who no longer looked around still hovering in the air sucking up the darkness...

He looked around like blind, and his pupils disappeared and his white eyes hypnotized...

And all he saw was despair and with a strong slap toward Henry came loose and so around him he looked at the man, without his eyes and a shape stretched protruding over him.

And running away and so in the midst of all this he looked back, and with a movement of the broken staff still had power, but he had already memorized...

And just as that impregnated with energy his mouth opened up and from it emerged the black energy, an immense flash of light enveloped from the two opponents that arose around him.

And he saw a luminous energy and mowed it again, which as a whirlwind sent towards him he propelled everything and the tree that arose hit everything on the man...

And making him run away before and of course he swallows, he knew there would be a new chance a new chance to fight, but not now, and so falling to the ground without strength.

And was taken by darkness he fled away from this world, at least in soul, his body regenerating, and left his captive floating like a lifeless zombie, for now he would do nothing,, for now he would leave him taken by darkness in a battle for his soul...

The hunger arose at that very moment at that moment without control if he saw being pulled the blood dripping into streams a hand trying to pull his neck and into Superman's arms he opened his red eyes, and before dark and become again vitreous, like blood around him.

And he in soul was nothing more than a body whose heartbeat was actually the beating of a bell that vibrated whenever its waves of energy and around it emerged as an immense vibration of hour and hour, as if punctuating every world around it deserved to stay longer...

And several monsters struggled with the league of justice scattered rays lights, and of course not before it was again pulled by the vortex, and those creatures, which blinded around their waves of energy creatures growling everywhere.

And the greatest of all monsters had fled dand a battle between beasts that the voice said portal of annihilation, and being swallowed by a gaping mouth that swallowed despair...

And the welcome and beautiful darkness and monsters fleeing from hell, or of any dimension, there is always a new chance a new way to fight next time.

He felt he looked, but could not see, and all around him he saw his associates fighting rays and saw the heat vision of the man of steel incinerating the creatures, his children, red hood...

And he was trying to remember Jason and Dick, he didn't remember, if everything changed then they didn't die, then everything was fine, after all and so floating.

Several others ran were some desperate sect members, a destroyed crypt and before they also turned black dust and were sucked, and rays of red sun the sky was not sky was a color of blood.

And everything was vermilion, and were fighting the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who did not remember, but did not remember why he loved him...

And he looked toward the man of steel, but then swerved and were sucked into a mouthpiece...

And again blind, who tried to fight witha claw a claw pulling him, while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head on his neck he saw hunger...

And he trying to hold on amid the kryptonians fight a glimpse ofthe present future and distant past, and to find a way out of the abyss...

And from trying to lower him pulling unsuccessfully, flying toward the cave exit he saw the man of steel as a glimpse of the future, holding the rod of a root of the abyss, saying something he did not understand or heard...

And he was raising tremblingly with spasms his arm to hand toward his shoulder and up toward his neck he said something toward him that did not understand he said something he did not know what.

And at the time and leaned his head on the curve of his neck of the queen or king of ruin that arose the engulfing, when this again trying to pull him to the ground and lifting as if floating in a trance...

And not before sucking all the creatures into himself, he felt a cuddle in his head he felt hungry he groaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he could not take it anymore.

And how much his heart would stop once again he saw Superman he did not know when was the last time he ate, if it was even that he ate, but thema just went away...

And after he sucked up to the last remnant of darkness and nameless creatures the Seeaddis,these were his by right and then they should not exist without his will.. .

The lie down or float away from the battle above floating, he could not move, paralyzed, without strength, he saw someone if it was who really saw, was the fate doctor he saw reciting a song.

And trying to bring him down, midnight by his side he raised his arms pulled the neck of the man of steel and the gallows appeared he touched his head on his neck, but the hunger unwavering the thirst for blood the pain the look around him.

And as if everything didn't exist and without their permission they wouldn't come and they wouldn't find it...

And on his return a woman with a staff that conjured magic and created metal soldiers and fought, a man with a golden ovalbell.

And that could do the magic if it turns against your opponent's magic and could destroy any magic that touched it.

And around, manipulating everything that touches a man with a bat destroying everything he touched and a portal being opened aloft a creature coming out of its interior and all coming back against itself...

And it was all in the reflected image of the mirror the souls of all his companions and trapped inside.

And the league of justice shadowy justice and the league of justice all whose bodies were controlled and these fighting against the league of justice divided those who did not have their souls trapped in the mirror...

And fighting the trinity and so Batman fallen into his wreckage looking around partially burned.

And there he his broken body a gigantic red moon protruding into the sky and thus looking around him without strength and worn his destroyed pride.

The world covered with monsters coming out of the portal devouring and destroying everything around and just as always no one paid attention around and Batman looking at the destroyed ground and raising his head saw a body landing in front of him.

He didn't know for sure, nightmares, hallucinations or hell...

And that was it, but he woke up, didn't know if he really did it...

There in that dark immensity and covered with stars thrown around that silent dark place and he realized, without pain, without suffering and he realized he was naked, without any injury, and approaching him...

And he saw how various mirrors around him were lines of stars around him, and he saw mirrors of scattered scenes and visions that showed the world outside that dark dimension...

\- So... - You told no one special... - And that's how it ends. " He said. - Death. " He said. "It's not funny at all, it's not too much. " He said.

And he was taken to see scenes and more scenes of moments from the physical world, something that could happen, but that he wasn't sure and was taken without actually leaving there...

And he saw that a window rising from the darkness to himself trapped in that dome floating out of it, glassy and white eyes...

And so he groaned and staggered toward the shower by turning on then and getting under the shower for several minutes soapingup...

And he by his vez saw blood scratches and bruises everywhere and at that time getting out of the shower and hanging up was sitting on the bed of the infirmary...

And Alfred was treating all the injuries that at that time he insisted on doing an x-ray at that time he without blinking went towards the apparatus and found two fractures in his ribs and many lacerations and a broken nose, but por end cleaning bruises...

And taking antibiotics, remedies, serums, and pockets of blood as a precaution, serum, in his vein, bandages all over the body a sea of purple, bandaged arms and legs...

And he was forced to take sedatives,, enough to bring down a herd of elephants, eventually he slept in the infirmary and Alfred covered him, staying in the cave for seven days in a row without waking up.

And he doesn't remember how he got there, he had no idea how everything could change, hell was an endless nightmare...

And he wasn't him anymore, he thought...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

There was a dark immensity and around him saw rivers of blood underneath he was called a whisper that gradually increased along his awakening without being...

It's going to be okay. "Someone said that and in your direction...

And a crystal appeared showing connections with the world outside that darkness...

And she approached beautiful and he saw her...

And she gave it to him, with hands intertwined...

He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the abyss elongated as long roots and black hair changing like a stream like blood was a river of blood that sprang up beneath her feet connected by her strands that reached the ground and revealed a river...

And they were thick as tree branches their shrill cry of freezing heart looking up as they project the moment ran and the tree disappeared, replaced, by the lady red rivers.

And he swallowed crimson gaze as the stream of blood cast shadows he was carried away by the essence of darkness and soon as black fire pulled him to his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed him waves of black fire.

And taken by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes fluttering pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from the tree...

And as those ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating like flames all around.

And sucking everything around him he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a maze so white and full of penises a whirlwind of abyss and from there emerged the crow his heart...

And he stopped at that very moment he saw the now white dead tree covered in snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind.

And their cries were heard as cries of help the blackened eyes dead, were swallowed and floating toward a red stonetree...

And that he spilled blood,and he touched it and took it swallowing along with everything like a huge black hole.

And he looked around in a view of the past looked and saw the crow right after a fallen wonder woman saw her tearing herneck...

And falling into the arms of Superman whoselaçnow engulfedo his dissipated like smoke, and so a flock of crows that emerged like an immense blackcloud, and even emerged from within its blackened stone...

And so turning around dissipating like smoke, around the red immensity like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances asked him...

Why, am I here? He asked.

It's all over. " He said.

\- You have a new chance.

Chance? " He repeated...

\- Which desire is worth more than your soul... ? – And so the past melted like blood dripping into a stream in rivers of blood in a blood bleed...

Andwhere that place broke, shattered and turned andóin his wordshe screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save all of my soul in exchange for the salvation of all...

" A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time... - I wish not to depend on anyone else... - A cry or a roar...

While in the very line of time out of his cries and whines out of it he to be impregnated by the lips of each of the two, his blood was running and the pulse of each of the men were on his lips...

And the moment on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the bleeding arose around him like black flames around him as an explosion of dark blood energy was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke shattering into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst of magic...

And the black lords and ancient mages lying on the ground and at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of loves energy threw them with everything each scattered.

And as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all arising there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated through the absolute darkness...

And released by the tree that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with open mouth bright looks like a blue light.

His eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved in the long thick darkness and black hairs of shadow and black fire around...

And his cry was so shrill to freeze the stomach of blood that it spread like squirting rivers and the wave of vibration back as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse.

And he knew about theubverse S...

And from that version if smashed the glass if it broke the black energy swallowed and thus a new moment of truth a new beginning the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered...

And they were like shrapnel the magic lost its effect,, its hair like long, scattered elongated shadows and its blue looks like the sky.

And so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and i read floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed every monster and creature that came out of the dark hole and the vortex of souls...

And that when they touched someone one of his followers he would disappear like dust leaving only clothes dropped on the ground, that did not escape dust and ashes coal scattered ...

In place of a creature appeared another strand of black energy surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows in place ofone, were like bubbles, others appeared that disappeared soonafter, emerging a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss ... ,

Then both soul bat crows and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes and this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the dark knight...

And it was just another thing that came along the immense passage and so naked as it came into the world he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers ran being persecuted by the immense creature.

And soon as everyone thought they were controlled as zombies walking mechanically being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled hell and spread through the temple and so he walked without worrying he took a long red robe.

And that was of one of his followers and so he had been caught by the spectral forms that flew around him and so he walked barefoot, and so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations.

And but they did not see a nevus followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him he should not see all stopped around and catatonic and without movement.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments as he still lay away frombattle...

And he felt tired, he knew that he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would not have concert but magic really builds miracles,only that he realized that he was not in the present much less in that cave and in the present moment ...

Then he looked around he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even though it was not rape...

And that his leg that had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired to so much...

And he dissolved.

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He looked for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness again from several nightmares, of some were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And their nightmares were called several bloodthirsty dreams...

By the sight of the man of steel who was wounded and by the blood to sal, feltthe salty sea, and around him, he was covered in blood, a thick and dry blood as if bathed in blood scattered...

And in his eyes and his body and it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had stopped.

He had been taken to the ambulance and done the CPR, and then taken to the hospital at the scene with his heat vision the magicians were taking a lot of work with the monster coming out of thehole...

And his followers, who didn't run away from the explosion of light, died through the mouths and claws around...

Meanwhile on a distant old estate in the middle of a making and on a small farm...

The ancient site an elderly old-looking man with long white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and torches...

And the man wore long, silver robes, looking toward an image of a demon with wings carved in stone when a noise of magic caught his eye.

And he saw again the touch of an uncertain future and a devastating moment of when he would be kidnapped...

And to his left a circular vortex that open he rose and when he saw Henry with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and so rising and walking towards him with strong slap on his face knocking himdown...

And he said as he watched the man fall to the ground and spoke, as he dragged him by his hair toward the altar of stones growling toward him and slapping his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. "He growled at him, the boy on the ground did not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission."

\- That you would regret meddling in my descendant's life, that was a warning. "And so with a movement of his hand black flames arose, and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You must not disobey me, do not repeat it again. " He said.

"If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan. " He said. -You make a mistake after mistake. "And thus throwing it on the floor of the altar.

What if he does? And he asked on the floor with his face bruised.

And meanwhile around time out of time...

Or whatever it was, even without actually getting out of there...

His soul was cast toward the infernal dimension or any other portal, and so being expected that they seemed weldeds...

And if one day it came out as if it sprouted from the scorching earth as if it were coming out of molten lava, but they didn't burn like they were hot...

And it was bandm warm and irreverently good his wounds were healed his whole body renewed he seemed to return to the time of his vitality he seemed at the height of his youth.

And his metabolism accelerated seemed his organism impregnated with adrenaline and so regained his forces rising into the sea of souls...

And that he had devoured moments later, that they wished to eat themselves entirely kicks amid the ascent waiting or not when he felt a pungent air..

And an air that was not dark air and if red dust the hands were on the edge rising with an impulse what least expected were swords in his direction...

And he wet from what looked like dead blood and agonizing screams coming with him kneeling on the ground and around him orks with armor pointed at him...

Even if he had regained consciousness he couldn't go against anyone he didn't know where to go or what to do, so before he could give a sneak the scarlet voice he shouted...

Come on, let's go. Up to me... – Heard in his thoughts a simpleblinking and spouting the scarlet water in each a winged harness...

Fight... You heard a whisper.

And he thought a lot about it, he felt tired, but the order persisted he did not want, but was induced to continue.

And when they advanced towards him unexpectedly earlier he would be striking and at the last moment, when the gun strikes the blow...

And he punched and gave a circular flying even though now struggling with spouts of water and red powder in each of them a circular flying lying down and then jumping...

\- Punch to the right... Punch the left flying central kick again and there a jump and a push push pushing like a pendulum...

And all and one throwing like pestle towards the others put in the midst of screams and growls caught a sword in his direction tried to swerve because soon he was pushed to the ground and subdued

At this very moment on earth in the midst of the staff that was encrusted in his stomach seconds before the vortex that appeared sucking all and taking them into the abyss Superman appeared flying as if his gallows depended on it, but never came to help...

He was elevated at this very moment he went into a trance like shadows and wind he moaned as if possessed because he was coming out of the inside and the vortex came out smoky creatures, ghosts...

And demons without bodies all the old and dead souls, those thingss, were like shadows and black flames their mouths,s, se openedm like a black hole creating teeth and more teeth wide their black eyes as night saw glazed and white without pupils...

And he was floating to his prisoner and all the shapes and the voice said were dead dead souls and the demons without body and all the stars and black holes and lives lost...

And all wisdom was sucked into his body and soul changing and floating creating a barrier, and thus lost between the dimensions swallowing the beasts within him...

Bran Forgotten Lands - Earth Number 23984

And he heard the voice was sent of dimension destroyed in dimension, he saw several versions of himself succumbing being defeated and being destroyed several versions of himself that was corrupted and that could not resist, and several times when the league lost and with it life...

31 Days to the Golden Twilight 21 Days For The Red Dawn

The Price of a wish heard to say... Always a price to pay... "And he listened to the demand...

\- Follow me and see what's bound to happen...

He saw it as if he was trapped in a trance.

And just as that controlled transformed into an immense beast divided and with wings an immense monster that no one could catch several and several times portals once closed symbols that appeared in front of him...

And the shapes fall above now he vibrated like an immense door and so he became transparent and in this way he levitated the air floating above their heads...

And so the dimensional doors opened around and so several shadows of himself were engulfed and his physical form shrouded in a dome a ball of energy changing and transforming, and he traveled through all... tragadas

And from the mains and the ancient eras, forgotten times, and from the beginning of time to the ends of time he had an immense syrup was yellow a red demon with gigantic wings and meters high. He went by all dimensions.

And like trapped inside a time capsule with his body trapped

This was a passage that led to glimpses of possible future mirrors that led to future dimensions that would come.

And in millennia he traveled in seconds and so he was around him, his form was swallowed up into several balls and dimensional portals...

And he was wrapped in mirrors and domes around him floating around with white, glazed eyes and his hair and eyes were white his skin changing...

In the midst of the attack on his head as he fell into an abyss of nightmares he was taken to another Gotham...

And he was taken without leaving the place, his mind traveled to countless versions of himself in countless worlds...

And he glimpsed several moments of time...

And so he was wrapped all over his body as around as an immense and descomunal vertical tunnel, with several passages like mirrors in a trance and lost within himself and thus floating around stopped in a trance and thus taken as that transparent and vibrating around and himself...

And just as if he was elevated to an immense mirror several times he saw as if he saw several lives and doors to other worlds...

And he saw again the mirrors, each of which was an immensity and himself among so many translucent forms and trapped between the domes of time and space...

Floating like that wrapped in energy and various demons around...

The beasts arose and preyed around the magic dome...

His mouth widened like he swallowed and sucked like a huge black hole...

And so it was transparent as if vibrating around and as well as that transported to different times and different forms...

Amid the great torrential storm that ravaged Gotham City for the next three weeks without rest or truce turning the clear days into stormy nights.

It was a non-stop storm night and day where thunderstorms and lightning cut through the sky and the sun did not appear and dark clouds were around buildings where it seemed that it would never go away.

In this storm that ravaged Gotham where rivers overflowed the soggy soil and in a supernatural way he saw crooked trees and overflowing rivers.

As wrapped in a nebula where lightning and thunder roamed his body and around him...

It was expected that the rainy seasons would be different but that was what the dams were least expected to overflow and streams were flooding low parts the darkness reigned.

And the waters were sucked and managed as if to writhe and forming a stream and around it as if around the waters were around his body...

And he saw glimpses of the future...

Not only that crime increased in less than five days and the bat signal was access to two weeks.

And his body joined his soul that was taken out of time, what he saw was a reflection of himself that was just chained to his soul changing and transforming...

But Batman and his associates did not appear all in turn were with their wounds that have not yet healed and in turn blamed themselves and notBatman for thetragedies abandoning his own luck.

In the midst of all the events that followed thousands offathers, mothers,, children,, grandchildren and grandparents died at the hands of the joker or by his henchmen.

And he saw the present past and future being transported to the minds of branches of all life...

And he saw every part of a moment in different time.

In the midst of the great conflict the joker severed Barbara's legs mutilated the face of Jason Todd killed all members of the circus friends of Richard Grayson and amid slaughter for the toxin in the busy street...

And in addition to deaths from poisoning and just like what seemed like the last conflict of his life he fought with the Joker whom he was chopping off his son's hands and poisoned Tim Drake leaving him paralyzed in a bed.

And so with atossto him pierced the joker's heart where he was congratulated by all and the worst was that the Joker dismembered his butler where he served on a tray his head.

Not long after he went to the funeral of his butler becoming reclusive from his mansion.

But amid the joker's struggle in all his anc beings and hisplans. but he heard a voice a voice whispering in his ear and gradually appearing as a mirror of a crystal clear water an apparition.

She was none of her relatives anyone who knew and only he could see hear and talk gradually became a constant presence and so spent his rainy days with this hallucination and thus wandering through the cemeteries and visiting his enemy.

It was a haunting dark graveyard of crooked trees and dark leaves dry grasses, blackened tombs dry and twisted branches, and partially destroyed, where there was a dark and uninhabited chapel.

The trees looked old blackened,like the form of twisted witches or scary creatures that were carved into their trunks open scary features with mouths and teeth and where you could see in the distance an even more choppy and abandoned tomb.

And in the midst of the storm and the rays that cut through the sky again something like a vision caught his attention near a tree was what he most desired his old friend in the distance smiling and extending his arms as if to embrace.

And so running in the mire he even before approaching the apparition disappeared as in a magic pass like glitter.

Falling as if everything collapsed on his knees and for fleetingmoments, his pupils' eyes gained a shade of blood red and disappeared and thus screaming into the sky, where they were drowned out by the sounds of lightning and thunderstorms around them.

And so above his eyes vertically appeared above his forehead one eye horizontally and two more eyes one on each side vertically, one on each side of this eye as if the two eyes on each side were forming vertical eyes...

And so the two normal eyes turned into sapphire blue the central one red or the right one green and the other left shining like a crystalline white...

And looking toward an image of a demon-winged stone-carved when a magic noise draws his attention to his left a circular vortex that opened around.

And he saw as he saw a mirror showing his body outside the dome of time...

And he saw himself as Bruce Wayne, floating around and just as if several passages opened around mirrors and windows glimpses of dimensions, to other worlds and a circular dome around Bruce...

And he got up and when he saw Hanry with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and so lifting and walking towards him with a heavy slap on his face knocking him down...

And he said as he watched the man fall to the ground and spoke, as he was dragged pulled by the hair toward the altar of stones growling toward him and slapping his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. "He growled at him, the boy on the ground did not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission." "It was that you would regret meddling in the life of my descendant, this was a warning.

And with a movement of his hand black flames arose and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You must not disobey me, do not repeat it again. "If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan. " He said.

"You make a mistake after mistake. "And thus throwing it on the floor of the altar. "If he wakes up one day, expect his revenge...

What if he doesn't? Asked on the floor with a bruised face.

He's going to know. " He said. And he's going to wake up. " He said. "It doesn't matter how long it takes.

He's going to wake up. " He said. - All this will be your fault and I will get rid of you, as I got rid of your mother. " He said.

"And I will tell my descendant that all this and for him, all that I do and for the greater good and so looking around him, hearing laments and anguish

\- And if he suspects, I'il just convince him and tell him about his heritage and his true life, but you must learn a lesson you've never forgotten, and not even George?

– Asked toward a black-haired man who were trapped in a lock just below his shoulder and purple eyes and his red skin, who sharpened a spear in the dark corner of the enclosure rising and heading towards him.

\- That's right, master, we can only play with Batman, it's a fun game, never kill, and not leave it like this.

And he looked up amid monsters swallowed by a demonic snout that sprang around as he floated to the cave sky.

\- And just joke between us. "He said with a dagger playing from one hand to the other like juggling, and a creature of tentacles in another hand.

– Now since you have flouted the rules you must pay the price, a punishment well done and cheerful no and even little brother?

\- Don't do this, George, please... - begged. "Everything I do and why you don't do it, don't listen to him.

\- I don't need your help, Henry, I never asked, you came of your own free will, but you have to respect the rules, since you don't respect you have to be punished.

\- He's right Henry, all this and necessary, you have to understand our game, in it there are rules.

I know you're going to understand. " He said.

And so several hooded followers followed and held him with ropes in marble as he struggled and screamed while with a shrill scream...

And soon after he was cut from side to side in his belly and inserted the monster of mouths and tentacles and so his cries when devouring him from the inside out...

\- Do not worry brother everything will end after a few hours and so we can repeat several and several times, and pure fun and so everything will end later, you will become brand new ...

They heard his cries and more cries the drip of blood gushing out and spouting the suction noise the bites to hunger and breaking bones and so he heard his cries and laments and his choking his tears...

And followed by his spasms, as if his bones had been forced to stand apart, and to break pulverized and destroyed and again rebuilt open from the inside out his torn flesh with sharp teeth...

And so it was repeated for several hours in agony and despair.


	12. Capítulo 12

18

But everything had not ended in the tree partially open, as if it were a mouth full of teeth he heard a wave noise from its interior came out a crow this as black as night and beautiful red eyes...

And he was carried away with whispers that spoke the way, and so it was as if he were seen clouded by the waters and so semitransparent flying to meet him.

He had already realized that it was not a crow so little less an animal, if itwas, it was his hallucination, or his fate traveling between dead planes, he did not know for sure if he died, but it was certain that so little he was physical ...

And this as if it were a stream or made of water,, falling like a river of semitransparent crystalline water he turned into a woman this was bigger than Superman,, with long black hair...

And that spread and were confused by the darkness a snow and that vibrated as if unexpectedly he saw blood waves in his body appeared around...

And nothing but the night itself and its red eyes, once bright greens that wore an open dress on both sides of his waist of long syrup red blood color and shoes equally red...

And that white skin like milk looking like a ghost,, as beautiful as the most beautiful goddess, but never can touch it was her imagination or a ghost.

And so I said. - Don't cry, everything will work out.

\- As I do not cry, everything is lost everything I fought collapsed, my friends turned against me, my allies forgot my life and a memory and my oldest friend who I considered a father died because of me. "I said kneeling.

\- There's always hope she makes humans fight there's hope for everyone. Said and for the first time since they saw each other she touched him on his shoulder and lifted him standing in front of him, his touch was warm and warm and soft brought confidence.

\- Have you ever thought about what it's like to be a hero, how you save everyone without relying on the power of others. " He said. - Besides your own power and intelligence? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "I can't do anything,, I couldn't save anyone, not even myself. "You don't believe in hope?" - I wanted to know. - Well, he looked in that red stream and said. -There is no hope forme,, everything I built was destroyed. - Disse.

\- You and the human with more willçwith your ability you make theimpossible possible, you and able to achieve extraordinary achievements. - Said the woman. "Just with one right push."

\- Like, I don't have super forças the Kryptonian, immortality like the Amazon, I do not run like the Flash, I can not even connect with machines like Cyborg...– He spoke. – I'm weak I'm useless and just a human. " He said.

\- For what we need to run, so that we need to punch, we need a security power that makes us strong to solve our problems.

\- Not you do not and able to do, you need a power that can solve problems to avoid catastrophes, all you want just havetohave it and you always find a way to overcomeyour enemies,, using your intellect your greatest weapon and your mind and your greatest power and your heart and virtue able to overcome gods. – She said. – Myhelp. – Said.

\- There is only one thing to be done I will fulfill your wish I will bring everyone back to life.

\- Wait, magic, there's always a price to pay, something I can't offer, you can't just do that because I why not Superman..

\- He does not have what I seek he depends on his powers he is not human he is not able to fulfill the desires of the heart and the price to pay and very simple. Dizia

\- I will bring the dead but only those who have died fifteen years, from the moment you return, to the moment of life in the instant of time where everything has changed, and the life you return and I will heal both those who have been wounded... - Shesaid. - And for her enemies all those who fifteen years have died, friend or foe, all those who are sick, severed dying and who have been disengaged by doctors and finally are lost limbs I will heal them and bring back life and their health. – Said with a smile.

At whatprice? Asked suspiciously.

It's ruining. " He said.

Ruin? He repeated it.

\- The ruin of the killers. " He said.

What kind of ruin? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Never, knight, have you imagined what was worse for a murderer? I wanted to know her.

Justice? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

Which is worse. "She said. Think Knight.

And he looked toward the darkness and the rivers of blood and began to speak as if to click on his mind.

\- The worst thing for him is to see his victim alive, make him see her fighting back. " He said. "The worst thing for the aggressor is to see his victim fighting back.

\- Keep going. "Said the divinity.

\- And the ruin of those who caused the bad. " He said. "I want to destroy those who could not help. " He said. I want revenge. "I want to bring their victims and make them pay. - Said. - Be reminded of their mistakes eternally. - Said.

Is that what it is? I wanted to know her. - Continue Batman.

I want revenge. " He said.

Do it. "She said, and bring me the ruin. - Dissand.

\- I want to be fed. " He said. "Continue your thing of a plan of revenge. " He said.

\- Fall out of favor for not helping. "Let them pay for their mistakes.

\- May the most beautiful desires turn against those who desired it. " He said.

\- I want the misfortune of those who defied me. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Batman.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He repeated it without understanding it.

And he looked, he had anger, and... Revenge.

Then what would it be. I wanted to know her

\- Not just those who challenged... - Said.

I get that. "She said.

Then we agree. " He said.

And what would that be, tell me more. She asked.

\- Not only that, but of all their offspring until there is none left, that everyone has ruin. - Said. - Pay

\- Will you help me? - Wanted to know Batman.

\- Do you help me? - I wanted to know her.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And she did. "Only if you offer me the ruin of your enemies as a sacrifice. " He said. - Eternal vengeance. " He said.

\- In addition to you being my instrument of revenge against my enemies,I series your. -Said.

\- Helping eachother. I did.

What do you mean, you don't know? I wanted to know.

\- To explain better. - She said. - Andi will say a long time i wandered this earth I knew the universe out of all the dimensions I had children and morechildren, I met several people and places, but over time I was losing a lot of my life, my children were imprisoned, they were taken from me. – Said.

" All of them, the captors the slavers, the wise, the lords of science, and those to whom I tried to help and turned against me, forgot what they did, my love saved part of them, I sacrificed a barrier, it makes it impossible for me, to pass through the rivers of blood. –Said.

" And the physical way to do something to you other forms, and feelings, I need an avatar, how and love to have friendship and emotions, in addition to hatred and revenge. -Said.

" I know nothing more nor memories ofs the emotions have the power of a god no more human, forget what it was like to be alive and havedesires. - Said. - Theu even memories ofit, of pleasure. - Said.

\- I abandoned my material existence. - Said. – Everything, everything even, to save those Ilove, for a long time I have no longer a way that rivals the human, I have no more connections with the gods...

And only linked to the beginnings, and not with the primordial, I desire revenge too, of course, but above all I wish i could feel and have an instrument of revenge and be able to feel the pleasure of your madness when the right time comes. – Said.

\- The moment you transcend time and accumulatelives, the moment you accumulate virtues. – Said. – And when that moment comes. - Said. - You can bring my total power and use the pleasure. - Said.

– And with this acquire enough virtues by accumulating passages as you go through time you will return at the moment of truth, you will return at the moment of time in an instant of time where everything has changed...

" He said. "And at this time youwill change the future that could remain unchanged. - Said. "Let's look at the past.

\- To bring the future. " Said Batman.

"She said. – Ithen askwhat you let me share your body but I don't want to just watch I want you to let me enjoy sharing,, living through you. –Said.

\- And that you do certain works for me through time and space whose works beings who have no body of their own. -Said.

"And as I cannot and whose individual of pure heart and he who is able to sacrifice himself could do since I am eternal.- Said.

\- And you would gain complete access to my knowledge and powers to my memories and plans, but important mementos you must obey me. - It said.

– Besides the fact that our agreement is kept secret since no one should ever know that I exist and that if they find out I would abandon his body and everyone I healed and granted new chance would immediately return to their previous states, well anyway no one will notice...

\- What kind of service would I have todo? - Asked

– I make a pilgrimage a trip and need a traveling companion and a successor, and so when I go you will go with me and so will gain everything beyond high knowledge.

" He said. – And the intense workouts and tasks where you would learn to develop the powers you nothing more than would become a drinkerê where the powers you would gain from my fusion in your body would becomeunique.

Said. – And we will be united and inevitably out of control but I could control só that you have to learn too, and no one nor the most powerful to be can see the difference and we are imperceptible.

" And weówill interact and talk but we are not detectable, but the powers can abandon when I go since you can never tell anyone, but in the meantime we will travel through the dimensions through all the worlds by the lower planes. –Said.

– And where would you learn to master the powers and thus forge your powers and abilities.

\- But for this you would have to abandon Gotham City for several human years on this earth while the time of your training where you would travel and develop...

And it would be over five million, so many years, billions to be exact. " He said. – The same number of years that would be needed to bring a universe of each dimension between worlds and dimensions...

And it would be one of many of your workouts if you would spend in hell where you would end up in the rivers of blood a sea of anguish of suffering.

\- You'd envision every possible future.

\- You will have to accept since there are wishes worth fighting.

Then I'll take it. "He said without blinking.

He traveled in this form and in this place, the rivers of blood could stop.

They looked like huge corridors where they flowed into streams and winding, blood-red paths.

Whose sun was a red color like blood...

First hellish land to be revealed... Relentless search... In exchange for revenge the sweet revenge the pleasure of bringing ruin where nothing and no one had stood after that.

And be taken back. " He said. "You had found me to sign the definitive agreement. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And so taken by the moment back the fight of orks.

He had woken still tied by a wood and carried by several orks these each holding a rod tied by chains

And of course, he also knew when Luthor would start redoing blackmail-based deals with Brainiac...

Well bribery is bribery and blackmail is blackmail... You don't change anything.

It was like he envisioned several futures and various dimensions...

And there he was without course realizing that he was monitored by the person in the darkness, was not Batman and neither any of his associates...

And he saw through many mirrors...

It was someone else who had knowledge of his secrets and didn't have a shred of shame on his face...

And so he saw through the communicator and camera behind the man's eyes...

Slutty...

And same slutty, Superman is useless. - Finding...

And that's why you shouldn't trust these kinds of things to supercharged dogs, and if you want a job done right, don't trust or delegate to the tasks of people who only know how to break walls, it would be easier to trust Batman...

Brainiac. "Said Luthor.

Lex Luthor. "Said the nosy alien program.

\- The one I owe the honor to. "Said the bald millionaire.

His exasperation was immense, how many times would he go through this?

\- My return, and your obligation. " He said.

But again since when? " I wanted to know Luthor...

\- Since I'm a great tool of persuasion. " Said Brainiac...

\- And that's why I must deduce that you have control in my company. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And so he looked around, uncontrolled machinery and possible blackmail.

You must help me. " He said.

So you want my help? he asked. "And how do you think I would bend to you? " He said.

\- You're simply colluding with Lois Lane on a revenge plot. " He said. " And very ingenious. " He said. "But easily discovered." - Brainiac said.

\- Couldn't I just wait for you to just walk away? Ask Luthor.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Brainiac said.

Can I have hope? Asked the bald man.

No, no, no, no, no, no Repeat the alien.

Changing the subject.

\- It's pretty interesting, but you know I want to have to be done in fifteen days. " He said.

\- And what would it be? - Asked. - You do know that my degree of intelligence, I do not have the ability to predict and I am not even a reader of minds, do not you think I need a tip? - Said ironic.

\- It's well, starting withme, I need control of the fortress of solitude. – Said. - According to a compatible body so that I can be reborn. - Said.

\- And as you think I'm going to do, that, he's not so incompetent, you know. " He said. And I doubt he'll just let him.

\- And even if I ask nicely, I find it difficult.

\- You can force him to ask for that.

\- He can be persuaded. "Brainiac said.

\- The computer, baby, can't. "Said Luthor.

\- Honey, the computer obeys Superman. - Batted Brainiac. – After all he can do anything Superman asks for, even if he wants to die he dies, if he asks to be human, too. " He said.

And so he looked with his eyes and said. And they still say you're the smartest man in the world...

\- I should control Batman. " He said.

\- But you didn't, you came to me. " He said.

Humiliate. "Brainiac said.

And yet he thought that human Superman, for his pleasure his desires of...

\- More than killing...

Humiliation.

– Destroy.

Your life would belong to me. " All this in one...

\- Don't forget I have all your data, information and all your documents. " He said. Even schemes, and evidence that could incriminate you. " He said.

\- And connections with Darkseid. " He said.

\- The man who hates aliens, but has contact with all the destructive and harmful forms of extraterrestrial creatures...

\- Oh, of course the old blackmail story...

\- All right, but I need my hits, my credit card money and my schemes and the back control of my company. "I said with an ironic smile."

\- No problem, I'm going to monitor that and help you. " He said.

And so he kept on hold...

Luthor watched everything around and so began his research of archives and stories...

And he watched the photos the data and reports of how he could use Superman...

And some blackmail...

And of course Luthor is overrated, and of course true, not everything he plans would really work, the justice league is there to prove...

Superman is alive after all...

And yet he would think that Lois Lane could be a perfect hostage, she was amazing how she could be drawn like a cicada to light...

And so he could kidnap her and force the man of steel to cooperate...

And he saw several times that this would happen...

And so he saw in a few moments the league...

A contingency plan...

And so he saw Batman, always him, when the league was in trouble Batman appeared to save Superman...

And he didn't know if that was jealousy or jealousy, but his plan didn't work because of other heroes who came to his rescue... Not heroes' diamonds, but Batman...

And he observed looked curiously...

The way the alien looked at the bat man...

Almost revering... It's almost...

And he over and over again one saving the other...

It gets to be complicity...

It's almost... Love...

And so he saw the scene of the attack of some villain of metropolises, Superman rescuing hostages...

Being chased and cornered and at the last moment Batman himself saving the alien...

And looking more like a pidão dog towards gotham's bat...

On earth weeks after a torrential rain in Metrópoles...

And in weeks before Braini'sattack, thec...

And so Luthor was a fool...

And he didn't realize that he was really a fool...

And so months before the destruction of Metrópoles and the invasion of Brainiac and its destruction weeks before the blackmail of this robot with Luthor...

Several weeks later...

Luthor was engaged in the destruction of Superman and of any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated byglass...

And there were the various other walls coated and bulletproof and mixed with lead, and resistant, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspension bridges.

Months before Luthor's plan...

And this had happened several times before he came to suffer from the invasion of Earth.

Several months before Brainiac's attack...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of metropolises and that was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Superman and the rest of the champions fought against these scientists of protective clothing...

And now he infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection field that were ultimately protected against humangoals.

And not simple human goal reversing from normal humans and he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and around when he the gallows field and several of his an tricks...

And so shuffling the computer system and its graphicsit's actually and so around walls and scrambled systems seeping into the surface..

And while infiltrating inside the interdimensional building the city of the man of steel and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants, not normal mutants of superpowers with flying power, but monstrous anomalies and giant beasts of uncontrollable and uncontrolled...

He ran across the platforms and so jumping over bridges and playing as he headed toward the machine rooms and labs he hacked into the systems and knocked out some experts and copied files of his data directly into his communicators and tablets embedding and reversing some data converting into some inhibitors..

And while the monitors showed the fight he created inhibitors, and from these containment cameras and several tanks around him saw contained monster specimens around and how much they were ready..

And some inhibitors along with them destroying numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine facilities of genetic mutations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start the conversation...

He managed to climb second later on a platform while everything fell like a stream spreading all the substances and releasing all the monsters and one in particular that lifted and began around the destruction and trampled.

And some of the scientists and unsuspecting people who didn't run long enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in it and dripping while crawling out of the substance he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance he knew that at that moment an excruciating pain rose by he screamed falling to the ground moaning and vomiting fast-paced heart, his penis getting hard blood andbile.

A golden substance was liquefied and gooth the same that had turned all the henchmen who fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew disso.

And his thoughts way apart and totally scattered, but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push too much on some reporters who were present, he did not care less all his will was out, all away and away from him Superman looking angry...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen and pulsating adam's apple on hisneck.

And he began to presshis adam's apple with his hands, he screamed and tried to run rummaging in his belt he gathered strength , but tried to get rid of Diana staggering he crawled and ran not before he fell and tried once again to run away ...

To his chagrin he was feeling hot as if it burned or went up in flames and all this the heat that intensified he looked giddy and found that he was entering the heat he saw the criminals who ran through the streets shaking hands and writhing, giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running desperate and aimless.

And he remexiated his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he tried to run away from Diana who ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground he was trimmed by Diana amid moaning spasms and cries of pain, he began to feel cold.

And all at the same time, he saw the car approach before Superman landed in his direction, but it was too late, pain a lot of pain, Superman caught him he held with the rest of the gallows he had and whispered while being supported by Diana.

He pulled a flash drive from his belt and handed it to her, then said. " The Joker and Hera, they, injected me with an altered drug... – And vomited directly into Superman's face

Superman had red eyes along with all the blood, held him putting on his lap like a bride before the tremors and the fainting in his arms.

He was distant, far away, he couldn't stand any more uncontrolled vomiting.

Bruce... Bruce... – I heard him being called and hands removing the rest of his destroyed armor, his breathing unworked as if running a marathon, soon he was naked blood a hemorrhage through the white penis like wax beyond his eyes nose and mouth... ]

You'll see the future you can avoid.

\- Cold... very cold... - Said. " As he writhed, his forces were taken was soft the darkness took him he could not be conscious more than twenty minutes he moaned and then darkened...

\- Bruce... – Cried Superman the man of steel flew as fast as he could being supported by Diana the wonder woman activated the transport and called the other midnight and the Martian, had taken off his clothes the belt was intact and so much blood coming out directly from his penis.

And he was put to bed and even though they turned on the communicators and downloaded the data from all the culture and drug that joker and poison ivy had made he was getting swollen intubatedhe's put intravenous catheters and a probe into every part of his naked body..

And they put him in a hospital robe, semiconscious and conscious alternating between all this his heart stopped for a moment and so there was that doctor midnight used the defibrillator, then five minutes without the heartbeat.

And Superman and Wonder Woman and J' onn were watching as they tried to bring Bruce back, minutes would be more than hours, the apprehension he felt had tears in his eyes mixed with the blood of vomit, and so five minutes later he returned his heart returned to beat, they washed then administered drugs via probe.

He had five cardiac arrests in the space of four hours, there was a hemodialysis machine on the left side.

And he was unconscious and motionless.

The mars hunter came into the room with a laptop. Superman. He called the Martian.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man of steel.

You better wash your face. "He said.

\- Theohhh. - Said seconds later he got up disappeared and reappeared in that fourth face washed and looking toward the Martian.

Is that the data? Asked Diana still holding Bruce's hand.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Said the Martian stroking his face. – Poison ivy teamed up with Crane, Joker and a new gotham villain, Freak. – They said they created a drug that increases libido but causes serious side effects and is a sex drug.

And a good hallucinogen mixed with heroin and ecstasy and toxin of fear and sexual chemistry of poison ivy, causes a sexual frenzy... - Said.

"I didn't see him withtes'o.o. - Disse Diana.

\- Well. - Said the Martian. - And in excess causes death. - Said, cardiac arrests. - Said he fell into a barrel, all that and pure hormone and a lot of drugs for one person.

\- It may be that when he wakes up he may have a very, very strong sexual appetite. "J'onnsaid.

\- But for now I think he had intoxication and the organism did not react well, I know that he can die and that tumors may appear, but above all he can die, until we find a cure or vaccine or see when his body will beat the toxin. " He said.

\- She's new i don't know what the effects of a direct exposure are to all this. "Said the Martian. – I only know the data, which we collect know that all this was collected in a moment just know the data and what to administer.

And they waited for Superman to sit there in a chair on the right and Diana on the left side each holding the unconscious man's hand.

\- He could die at any time or live. "Said the Martian. The first few hours are important. " He said. Then it can become stable.

\- I... - Said Diana stroking Bruce's face.

\- We didn't have time to talk. " Said Superman.

\- We can say. - Said the Martian. - Who knows he listens. - Said the alien. - And he stood in the corner of the room watching the human lying in bed.

They alternated sometimes they stayed together, helped change their bed linen, the catheters were probed, and talked to him.

It lasted for weeks.

Bruce. Diana said, I love you, we love you. " He said with tears caressing his face with dark circles.

\- I love you, I feel like I want to be with you. - Said Superman, his eyes were closed and deep dark circles formed the swelling had disappeared.

There were prominent veins in his arms on his face he was hot, very hot, that day put bags of gel on his body...

And being fed by probe, and many other intravenous remedies he had another cardiac arrest, and soon returned five minutes later, the beard was to do, so Diana did it, she sang...

And for that nothing was more than a distant whisper, nothing more than that, Superman helped her exchange Bruce Wayne, Damiam visited him, along with Dick and sat down hourss Dick cried at how much the beeps were audible, at that time they wentaway minutes later..

And every day Diana,J' onn and Kal sat caressing him changing his clothes, telling stories and declaring his love, each telling his life, in the end all the members of the justice league made visits every day sitting down to talk, and trying to talk to Bruce, and so the visit almost every day of Alfred.

Bruce slept unconsciously between the beeps of the machines, and several weeks passed and everyone was very worrieds between fever and arrhythmia crises, a long time of worry, until somemas weeks later he no longer needed the hemodialysis machine.

And depois the probes continued and only waited to wake up six months later, it was two o'clock in the morning of a Thursday, looking at an electronic clock on the wall above him, after he still with the breathing tube and the oxygen hose in his mouth looking at each of them asleep in their respective chairs..

And the pain, his stomach ached, a groan, he had no strength felt weak a tube in his mouth he saw half sleepy and hearing distant echoes ever closer and heard some voices closer and closer to him...

And some hands stroking his face other hands holding his own hands, and so he heard from a distant echo to some noise, he listened as he opened his eyes.

I love you, Bruce. " Superman said caressing his face, ever since that moment when you saved me that we fought together... – A body leaning against him stroking his hair... Soft hands and a feminine voice... Diana...? Thought. " I feel the same... - That day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... - A embarrassed voice. - And with you. - I want to be by your side... - A voice... The Martian?

A kiss on his temple, a cuddle, some tube in his mouth, he opened his eyes, slowly and when he felt them get up he tried he groaned an pantygage and saw he tried to hold answering both hands, not to go away.

He opened his eyes and sawSuperman, J'onn onn and Diana.

Bruce. They said in unison, and so returned the edge of the bed Diana stroked her hair. He made a groan winked and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

Did you hear us? He asked.

His weary eyes flashed made a half smile and shook his head denying

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his hand and kissed his fingers, this surprised him increased more the eyes Diana did the same and J' onn stroked his head...

And they both kissed each of his cheeks near his lips.

But they've done nothing but

They were afraid... Fear of being rejected...

He couldn't say anything in fact the tube prevented everything he looked around and after that straying from his eyes the room the apparatus, and the catheters probes he moved better than can weak legs noticed, he moaned and moved uncomfortable.

He received careciles fromDiana, J' onn and Clark and so wonder woman and martian stayed while Superman left the room he followed his trail he was very fast and returned accompanied by the doctor midnight. noite.

– They looked at the devices, measured his pressure, his heartbeat, Bruce's attentive eyes, he was looking toward the ceiling the machines he raised his hands and held the Martian's hand, this stopped unexpectedly and pointed toward the tube in his mouth.

In his mind he simply asked.

When he was going to take it off. Asked mentally.

That's when J onn said. – When your breathing normalizes your diaphragm work normally, and you don't need it. " He said.

They gave him a laptop to write, the beeps of the machines he looked strange and gradually he began to get stronger...

And so months before...

After Brainiac's blackmail with Luthor...

The Martian was not seen in the same place as Batman, always as if he could not see both, his eyes were bright...

There were his greatest dreams, his greatest desires, he was in the fortress of solitude at that time...

At your leisure...

It was hard to get him there at that time, it took me a while to make him comfortable...

And they were there, there was Diana, Clarck, Bruce and J'onn

And they were trying to get a Bruce into rehab more comfortable, sometimes it was harder other times he was just docile, his breathing was unstable, and he was stretched between theirbodies...

And between them, with remnants of tears in his eyes, fluids and some objects were destroyed around, and he was by what seemed to be shrunk in Clark's lap all four were naked as he gasped with diana's manual treatment, J'onn and the Kryptonian...

And estavam was whispering kind words, wishing him and, kissing, flexing his hips, they were rubbing and hearing their little cries rising between groans were a heap of limbs...

And while he was stroking, he looked like he had recently emerged from a hysterical crisis between sex sessions... Tears on their facess...

And that led to several hours of pleasure and orgasm...

And in complete despair, both whispering in his direction...

And so he was among them, at that time, he never dreamed Clarck, J'onn and Diana were kind and caring lovers, and kindly they wanted to satisfy... It makes him happy.

And they were loving, and they revered his body as an obscene offering...

Bruce after several hours later was more active, more comfortable, and he allowed himself between mouth and tongues, between breaths, bruises and teeth...

He allowed himself to be more open, and was between them, like a sandwich filling...

And so he heard upon Clarck he had Diana watching behind him, upon Bruce... kissing your shoulders...

You're not going to hurt us. Diana said in her ear. "They spoke when they perceived hesitantly.

We trust you. "Clarck said moving around pinching Bruce...

\- I... - I'd say. "If I want to hurt you. " He said resfolegando ...

Every soft touch every caricia every hesitant touch and frightened past he was afraid at first and so he moaned...

You heard the ringing of the league communicator...

They wanted to show Bruce how deserving he was of his love for his attention...

And just like that trapped second fleeting moments in a touch of a temporal loop like a mis-tuned antenna they felt or saw... Like there's no drizzle here...

Ignoring this several hours after moaning and caricias...

And hesitant touches and constant groans frightened frightened touches of kindness and feelings of attachment... at these times they thought they'd see it as if that touch wasn't wanted... As if that touch wasn't welcome...

\- We need to get up... - Superman said...

\- No... - Bruce said... - Please. " He said. Let another save the world. " Said Bruce among them

They were lying on the floor of the fortress in a hallway...

Momentarily it wasn't the fortress it wasn't Bruce... as if all those dreams were just a huge nightmare...

And in fleeting moments like drizzle and heard screams... Screams that weren't Bruce's...

Lois... He moaned and heard as if everything was nothing but an illusion of a nightmare... - I love you... - And in the midst of despair...

\- And... - Bruce... - Said Superman hesitantly we need to get up - Said.

\- But... - Tried bruce sulking.

Let's go back, my knight. "Said the queen of ruin.

I understand you want to stay. Diana said. "We want to show something. " He said.

And so after a momentary hesitation they got up...

And so in the cave...

It was a quiet, monotonous night...

Dick Grayson was standing in front of Bruce's computer...

And he missed his mentor...

He was recovering for months.

And he felt something was missing, something was terribly wrong...

It was getting harder and harder to communicate with Superman...

Did he think he was severely distressed or... was hurting himself...

He thought Clarck looked sick... Afflicted... And far away...

Diana was going the same way... She seemed lost.

J ́onn he was absent mentally seemed lost inside him and spent more time outside the tower than in the tower and when he saw him was meditating...

Marciano and Diana, always wentto meet Clarck they always met and so they kept away and found themselves in the Fortress of Solitude...

And they disappeared more often they seemed more affected...

And he had promised himself that he would help the league, that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Clarck that he wouldn't do anything to harm them...

They weren't guilty.

And so he was looking into cases and more cases...

There was something suspicious and so he looked at the computer wanted to swim refresh his head...

And he asked Barbara to check out some contacts and files...

And so this monotonous night... And tonight stopped...

You could rest a little while thinking about what something you'd miss in your life...

And there was Alfred, with that downcast expression, since those days, they failed and failed repeatedly...

Lois paid for something she shouldn't have done.

And so elsewhere...

And he brought a coffee to the cave...

And so he drank distractedly...

And so he got Barbara's call...

\- Dick... - You heard the call...

Say it. Babs. "He said...

I found something suspicious. " He said.

What have you got for me? Asked tired...

\- There's a breakdown and a lack of control in Luthor's labs... - He said.

\- Pane... - Repeated. - What do you mean, crash... ? He asked.

\- There was a break-in of Lex Corp.'s computers, Barbara said.

" Yes? - Asked Dick.

\- Thesubsequently there was a break-in followed by a breakdown of all lex corp. computer systems, he asked.

Are you sure about that? " Asked Dick.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "And they were doing research. "Which was very suspicious," he said.

\- It was an alien biology research. " He said. - Mutation and hybrids. And he also hears information that they were developing nanotechnology of military origin.

And he was led towards a passage of time...


	13. Capítulo 13

19

And of course he saw it and so he knew when he should steal it so it doesn't happen...

And so he saw himself in the stasis tube in the 30thcentury...

And young people with everything coming out of his head, he wasn't older, he didn't have white hair...

And he looked at the records and so he saw that after 10 years of Terry became batman he had disappeared...

And of course looking around you...

That place he was at, it wasn't Gotham's cave, it wasn't in his mansion...

Terry died a long time ago.

ButóTerry,and the records show that he was batman again years after Terry died...?

Lazaro pit...? " No... - Zarielsaid...

And he saw in the distance where the pipes allowed his locomotion was a large white stone in the middle of a tank of bright white color...

And he really stole ra s stone...

And so he caused a distraction, his Egina Reginas invaded the place and he created a distraction...

And around he saw the records...

His Reginas showed activityindaylight, 15 years after he used his zariel Zarielskill...

And he saw it happen a thousand times if he walked in there like that unaided, Luthor would know that he took...

And he had several contingency plans that he thought about using, and so a thousand times that he used and so after so many lives and failures...

He used this study going back into a timeline where he saw and calculated all the possibilities and starting over at a time when everything changed...

And in the meantime at the time of the past...

And so in the midst of his investigation, he saw them all being chased by Luthor's robots..

And that amazingly it coincided with his investigation of illegal drugs funded by Luthor...

And his conjunctionçãwith Poison Ivy, and so traversing these underground buildings and the implicence and all his animosity with the Superman..

And it was in a bad way and of great proportions it was not the first time that Luthor formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn did not end well ...

He passed by one of the guards knocked out and seeded him putting in a cleaning room passed by cameras that had using a spray and thus darkening the camera and lenses ...

And so hisEgina Rtook another path and invaded another sector, that inventory room and expired products and abandoned files, there was a whole sector of files that he could use...

There was a teleportertransporterthere, which would be used in half an hour after he left and attracted attention... And steal each of Luthor's failed projects...

And these that would beused by another vileinthe future...

In the middle of entering the ventilation tube he looked around and saw the building the system and old facilities he observed the pictures.

And the computers of the monitoring rooms and earlier he thought where the mazes connected and he looked around..

And so an installation of several old circular corridors laboratories and above all this he should look at old records and various forms of communication with other races.

And there were the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around and so he observed it wasn't just Brainiac this time...

And there in the monitoring and security room and he saw the cameras and so put them in a loop and so controlling the cameras he diverted them and made them film at another angle and changing the directions of all of them...

And so in the midst of his escape the time was on time when everything was transported and transferred...

The bombs were positioned, in strategic locations, and everything would go up in the air, hopefully they wouldn't realize that everything there was being stolen...

There was a secret base and secret labs that he used in another country of his agents...ecretos...

And so Sara left all the unconscious security guards doting each of them, sleeping while changing the angle of each camera...

Not only that the place took him to the room of procedures strange alien forms of other planets, and several and numerous research centers and laboratories.

And he looked around and saw missing people guinea pigs and clones who were subjected to experiments and so he went towards other laboratories and scattered buildings...

And this he saw in one of the moments of the future...

Reginas in the 30th century had entered one of Power's laboratories, and others in queen laboratories...

And he was again somewhere else...

The stone altar blackened alchemical circles and circular blood lines and pointed scattered symbols.

And encrusted everywhere a dark tree whose snow and dark roots one of the countless elongated shadows.

And they protruded around their rooted and smoky back looking all around a dark and sad song was cantata and drums were heard in bar ceremonial clothes were black and red views.

And whose moon and blood clouds were drawn and carved around the whole cave looking as it rose all around their guttural and spectral voices like ominous spirits in Bruce Wayne's compass.

And he looked around with circular symbols of snakes intertwining painted on arms, legs and chest descending through his abdomen a white and transparent sweater.

And this one that covered his body there was no room for imagination his strong and muscular body and a white powder covered his scars being carried down the aisle with handcuffs of green stone and accompanied by Cain and Dracula.

And each at his side dressed in black tunics of red clouds from head to toe revered by kneeling vampires.

And they were prostrate to the ground and chalices and cauldrons smoky with black fire scattered around...

The stone altar blackened alchemical circles and circular and pointed bloodlines.

And seeing the symbols spreadthes everywhere a dark tree whose snow and dark roots some shadows .

And if he protruded his back rooted and smoky looking all around a dark and sad song was cantata and drums were heard in bar ceremonial clothes were black and red views.

And whose moon and the clouds of blood were drawn and carved around the whole cave looking as it rose all around their guttural and spectral voices like ominous spirits incompass.

And Bruce Wayne looked around with circular symbols of snakes intertwining painted on arm legs and chest descending through his abdomen a white and transparent sweater.

At any time... Thought. - At any time... Watching...

And in an instant of time when everything changed...

And the flash of energy opened a front door giving access to another lobby in directions opening the door a bang heard away a few more bangs were heard.

And that's when one of the floodgates were opened and so came from varying entrances and each one walking towards another sector and saw scattered.

And they were unconscious people and more monitored and with cocktails scattered and connected to wires and tanks around andeverywhere.

Andand les saw tanks es domes and various chambers from within them altered shapeless and modified creatures...

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red.

And the curtains equally red and so the marble tables, where cobwebs and these were huge and humanoid, and saw others before them covered by webs and around inthe form of smokeç a.a.

And around waves of auras circling everyone and so he watched to all their faces backgrounds his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there as much in pis as walked.

And as for sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by creepers and swords and branches.

And that held him his cries like to a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veinsaround.

And the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the maze and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stonewalls.

And encrusted with precious stones and so watching around via the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the hall and as if the smokeça, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically.

And so upon seeing the flames spread and grew and so shrouded in red light and forming once a crow now magically turning and arising shrouded in de red flames.

And her scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing in the form of a beautiful tall maiden well over two feet tall, her eyes red and almond-shaped her vertical and black pupils, and her slender and sculptural body of grosous troches, and firm and her long legs and broad hips, her firm abdomen a short narrow dress of lace and crochet.

And with small designs of knitted dragons, of which barely covered the legs and their shoes equally red the neckline of her breasts full and beautiful and rounded and fastened by dress hopefully fall.

And they were contrastingwith his white skin, and his long hair immense and long silky black hair and his firm and sculptural face.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hairislong silky and smooth, as to the syrup of the dress like a flaming lacquer and her sculptural curves.s.

And his beautiful massçãof his face his fleshy lips and his firm s armss so seated in front of him..

And she looking into her face and thus seeing that her legs open toãthe floor and around her longhair immenses and larger than her own body.

\- Oh, how nice to see my knight coming atme, my future, my male version of me.

"Come my other self... - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features his face was the vision of the gods.

It was the vision of the most beautiful goddess of all the demon woman whose hair hid the beauty of the flesh the aroma of spices and her heightisas high as the man who saw her he had no words but goddess who saw before her.

The woman walked beautiful and curved was not Lility, knew that did not know who was only the desire to know her name.

\- Who... - And tried to say...

\- Was all this a dream...?

\- Yes... - You heard a he from this beautiful whispering voice. "You have seen a glimpse of the future to avoid or change. " He said.

Who the hell are you? I wanted to know in your direction...

\- I am Zariel Lariel Regina Ashera Web, lady of the ruin of the crimson web, lady of the rivers of blood, others know me only as Ashera appear only those worthy of my presence and I desire your services, my knight. – Said with his long fingers and his black nails and long his fingers on his chin the aroma of honey spices and roses impregnated the air the bell of his beautiful and grave voice and so much the most beautiful of all.

\- What does the damsel want? "And the dark knight asked.

\- My dark knight. " He said. "That is my wish. "I wish you. " He said. "But I say again, few can cross the dimensions. - He said.

\- And few may come to my presence, but you and the one whose lost lineage wanders through the shadows few can come to my presence, only my chosen ones.

"This is only a door to my kingdom he and only a part. " He said.

ê "Mykingdom s truthare in Temples of Zarathanis and youhave come to the dimensional borders of my kingdom, next to the kingdom of Trigun,my desire as a goddess of ruin Ibelong.ço. – Dizia.

\- And that becomes my avatar, I can go from plan to plane, however,I can not materialize in the physical world as I am, I do not exist outside the gates or outside the borders.

\- Only those who are invited a third time can cross the temples only body and soul only guests, I offer the gift of the moment of truth.

And it was the power of revelation and the attraction,çãthe moment we discover the truth and revelationof mysteries, the moment everything is lost and hopeless and discover the truth.

And you goto be able to change in that instant of time, the moment everything is lost will go back in time, in an instant of time everything will change, reversing..

And to everything to a previous state, but we can't always interfere in time and space, the moment it all started.

And you have the power of knowledge, past present time and future, can on the condition of being my avatar, you beto my shell, and my container..

And you will live with me within yourself we will share the same body, you will have the power of a god, in return you must know that no one will ever notice.

And that you divide a body, that to another being inhabiting your body, that no being will cometo realize my presence, I will not exist and will not have presence, I am not detectable..

And we will communicate,, but no entity being alive or dead nor gods will know of my presence and about me, I do not exist, and I will train you to control and use the powers we share.

I'd like you to come with me. – Said dropping his face and taking his hands and so following down the aisle and so following upis the door they followed the corridor and the right.

And they began to narrow and so they went down the walls had remains of skeletons dyed red and caves in holes carved in the stoneitself..

They were rounded with flames in torches, down a corridor of stones and down a staircase around as if the remains and skeletons hadhelped.

And to build the place onãthe floor is on the walls on the ceiling andtheir laments and cries mummified deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps.

They werecarved in stone with torches and thus descending into peeking through cavities and whores that had branches and vines and like that red roses and thorns and creepers around..

And as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along lit up around.

And deep in geysers and magma were detached from cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around seemed tobeso deep and red the blood and voices bodiesof maidens.

And also young men and women scattered and a glow lighting up around like fire that let go of the ground fire andsmokesaround.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and an immense river deep with wailing cries and whining and the remains of people their faces that never leave the depths.

And like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow.

And so around the red stones of various sizes and with dark veins and so statues images of stones and huge images of demons.

And with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of sculptural and muscular body naked and beautiful.

And from his carved crown and scattered images, and as Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, beings withoutmercy.

And those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are soãhorrendous that there were no places to dwell.

And doomed to fall into ruin perpetuas and sufferings, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great.

And in their knowledge, are those who have fallen into their own ruin and never enconbroughtthe paz,are endowed with wisdom of each era.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came tome, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin one day said.

And these who couldbe my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and did not get any of them cursed to lose the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally. – Said.

\- But few have passed, and none survived the first test and the first few years, so it is twenty thousand years since none of these passed my test.

\- The next time wewillsee you pass through the rivers of blood as body and soul.

\- When you submit, you must go atis the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river contains fear emotions grudge and despair, all this and just psychological, then all you have to do and simply have the mind firm and structured...

Several mirrors that broke waves of energy that appeared around...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running in the middle of the dark, dimly lit alley with several flashinglights.

And there were dead people as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his dead parents' hands and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly shot the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this instant in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams.

And the man with his black eyes and bright and cruel, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and evenis never pierced him, and stopped around his parents.

And he begged heaven to take him what brought them back, but it never happened, that he would notshoot, but the voiceses never came outand the cries that did not cease the whining..

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach and again touching the hands of each of them falling intothe alley in the chisthe dirtyand covered with garbage their screams and so ...

\- By favor... - Whispered. - Don't abandon me... Please... they did notsee - and so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded them..

And they lit up briefly in time and those conflicting and at the same time desperate cries.

And they rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley the same shadows appeared the same ghostly shapes illuminatinglights.

And that's what they called thearrest and that everyone once said that a shot hit anelectrical wiring that lit up thealley.

And that once called the first cop round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly cries and his elongated and smoky shadows he protrudedaround.

And the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands drooping from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied...

And so it protruded around...

-... It'snot... No... No... You can bring us back... - the anguished whisper won't be able to see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together...

And don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... - He said.

" You and the reason that everyone dies... You and the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

\- And you must live alone...

Other of you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to own... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky of a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You and the cause of us being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - And other voices other whining groans...

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and his parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy.

And now a grown man in aa bat suit and a hood dripping the blood from his face the hole in his chest that never existed and now in that instant of time in a deafening scream...

The touch of his mother touches her face from her bloody hand and her warmth fading the sound of the falling pearls and her lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time as Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our fate, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, inuswe are beings of light...

A rotten claw grabbing and pulling on the ground pushing into thegroundand burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

... All who die by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no no... - He screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He cried and lamented himself debating and shouting madlytoopen upand tangled by crazed spirits of the alley..

And while trying to loosen up and go against their parents who moved away and long-standing shadows like smokingçandthus disappearing...

And just as he perceived the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeaky cries, his laments his blue eyes and once beautiful full of tears.

And no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help any good soul to help.

And no person to bring his parents as if he never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he never existed, as if he did not see him..

And he cried madly and hoarsely his lament and cry, and no alam the hat of their heads drooping onãtheground, men in overcoat passing by without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands detaching...

No, no, no, no, no, no please... – And trapped between souls and bodies burying deeper and deeper their cry and at that moment when it was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

Give up... - I heard the voices. "Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die... whispered... - And for all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And a movement of his body kicking out of a hug he let loose by driving out everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helplesschild.

And he now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the man himself bat the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I will not allow it, I will not give up, I will not let them take me... – And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? - asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look. – And so seeing for the first time via coroners and cops around and feeling the hidden hole of his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood...

Blood, which were from your parents...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the abyss elongated as long roots and black hair as thick darkness as branches of tree her shrill cry of freezing.

And the heart looking up saw the moment rushed and the tree disappeared, replaced, by the lady red rivers.

And he swallowed crimson look as the stream of blood cast shadows he was carried away by the essence of darkness and then like blackfire.

And the pullshim tohis tree in the background the shadowy lady swallows waves of black fire engulfing him.

And taken by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes fluttering pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from thetree.

And with ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating like flames around.

And sucking everything around him he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a mazeisthe white and full of penises a whirlwind ofabyss.

And from there came the crow his heart stopped at that very moment via the now white tree covered with snow..

And while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind.

And her cries were heard as cries of help the dead blackened eyes, were swallowed and floating toward a red stone that shed blood and led her to swallow along with everything like an immense black hole.

And he looked around in a vision of the past looked and saw the crow soon after a fallen wonder woman saw her tearing her neck around in the arms of Superman whoselaço, the lasso.

And now wrapped around him and the crow rising from within his red stone like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances tossed him...

\- Which desire is worth more than your soul... - And so the past melted like blood dripping into a stream in rivers of blood in a bloodletting of mirrors where thatplace.

And that moment broke shattered and turned post and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save all of my soul in exchange for the salvation of all... – A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time...

"I wish I didn't depend on anyone else... - A scream or a roar...

While in the very timeline out of his cries and whines out of it he was impregnated by the lips of each ofthe two, and his blood was running and the pulse of each of the men were on his lips..

And the moment on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the sangria arose around him like black flames around him..

And like an explosion of dark blood energy was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke shattering into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst of magic the black lords and ancient mages fallen to the ground.

And at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of loves energy threw them with everything each of them scattered.

And as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all appearing there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated through the absolutedarkness.

And released by the tree that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with open mouth bright looks like a blue light.

Her eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into the long thick darkness and black hairs of shadow and black firearound.

And his cryistheshrill of freezing the stomach of blood that spread like squirting rivers and the back waves of vibration as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiveso.

And from that version if smashed the glass broke the black energy swallowed and thus a new moment of truth a new beginning the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered like shrapnel.

And magic lost its effect its hair as long and scattered elongated shadows and its blue looks like the cisu.

And so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and i read floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed every monster and creature that came out of the darkhole.

And from the vortex of souls who when touching someone one of the followers he would disappear as po left only fallen clothes on the ground,ãwhich did not run away po and coal ashes scattered ...

In place of a creature appeared another strand of black energy surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows in place of one as bubbles appeared others that disappeared soon after emerging a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss...

Then both soul bat crows and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes and this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the dark knight.

And it was just another thing that came along the immense passage and so naked as it came into the world he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers ran being persecuted by the immense creature.

And soon as everyone thought they were controlled as zombies walking mechanically being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled fromhell.

And they spread out through the temple and so he walked without worrying he took a long red robe.

And that was of one of his followers and so he had been caught by the spectral forms that flew around him and so he walked barefoot, and so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations.

And but they did not see a nevoa followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance aroundhim.

And he shouldn't see everyone stopping around and catatonic and motionless.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments as he still lay away from battle he felttired.

And sabia that should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would not have concert but magic really builds miracles

Then he looked around he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even though it was not rape that his leg that had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired for so much...

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He looked for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness again from several nightmares, of some were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And their nightmares were called several bloodthirsty dreams...

By the sight of the man of aco who was wounded and by the blood around him, he was covered in blood, a thick, dry blood as if bathed in blood splattered in his eyes..

And his body and it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had stopped.

Meanwhile on a distant old estate in the middle of a making and on a small farm...

The ancient site an elderly old-looking man with long white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and torches the man wore long, silverrobes.

And looking toward an image of a demon-winged stone-carved when a magic noise catches your eye.

And he saw again the touch of an uncertain future and a devastating moment of when he would be kidnapped...

And to his left a circular vortex that open he rose and when he saw Henry with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and so rising and walking towards him with strong slap on his face knocking him down..

And he said as he watched the man fall onãthe groundand spoke, as he dragged him by his hair toward the altar of stones growling toward him and slapping his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. "He growled in his direction the boy on thegrounddid not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission.

\- That you would regret meddling in my descendant's life, that was a warning. " And so with aãmovement of yourmother..

And black flames arose, and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You must not disobey me, do not repeat it again. "If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan.

-You make a mistake after mistake. - And so throwing it on theãaltar floor.

What if he does? – asked on thefloorwith a bruised face.

The creature says only - Start your journey seek evolution...

And that way as it turned to smoke and then disappearing.

At this same time she abandons everything and went to the other spiritual passages a year has passed in the material world she disappeared and both the Hermit.

And this who was nothing more than a tortured prisoner and as the guardian of the lightning, who also a new prisoner, united in search of this woman...

And this lord of darkness, arose and appeared in the Maikai he did not appear there, only observed the events.

And in the Reikai a kingdom of thunder, and in several supernatural worlds, where he faced his fate summoned to ten thousand yokais,among them spiritsand yomas,spiritual and demonic creatures...

And he saw the girl fight, and it was another moment of time, she struggled with all these creatures using her physical and magical abilities, her power to attack her physical efforts, no matter the consequences for a thousand days and a thousand nights she faced them...

And at the end of the great battle he saw her win and absorbed and tried at all costs to purify them, traveling through various worlds and facing the most powerful leaving only the weakest, and so she devoured body and soul absorbing both powers and form and personalities...

And of these creatures, and that at first. the unbalanced mentally and thus becoming the first person to awaken total power of the first kinjutsu Prayer to Heaven...

And in his travels and tales around time, even the accounts of Zatana,Lord Fate or Constantine who had contacts and in several of their meetings and meetings...

And passing all her enemies into her body and absorbing, but she did not know that she would be unstable and unconsciously, and returned to the home world, less human, being the demonic goddess who upon returning to the temple slaughtered all the inhabitants of the island...

And there was like the ability to kill even animals and humans, mercilessly devouring their bodies forming an immense chimera, of more than a thousand meters sending an immense amount of massive demonic chakra controlling and devastating several other nearby countries...

Even though he didn't know who he was and what creature he was a big threat to. And so for the first time all the countries that were at war cametogether.

Com the last living Guardian, last son of the great Hermit, the front and faced the monster...

And it was some dimensions that succumbed to destruction and chaos...

And in the midst of battle appeared more and more creatures that as they were wounded disappeared into the nevus created by the chakra, hes headed to the island where the priestesses dwelt.

And from where comes the great concentration of chakra and saw the slaughter only the parts of its inhabitants and animals that lived lé...

And then with the seals created by the sage they entered the temple and discovered a sleeping priestess, shrouded in great concentration ofenergy.

Andshe was struggling inwardly with the creatures she had absorbed, some not knowing what to deal with, along with the Hermit and the Lightning King and the Keeper...

And desperate decide to attack, unexpectedly awakening the creatures that take possession of this woman's body and create a great struggle that with a great concentration of chakra that dissipates eliminates many and the appearance of the great ten tentacles...

And he was similar to leviathan, but with two heads instead of one.

And to his aid, weak and thus having no choice the Guardian releases all ten tails, but something they found inexplicable happened, was always unable to use the chakra of the ten tentacles.

– The Great Wolf, this in turn refused to fight and cede his power, hindering his fight and so gradually the creature was attacking and at the very moment when it would kill the King of Lightning...

And she to address the two men and at this moment hesitates, and giving the creature chance to take control of his body saying momentarily...

\- Kill me... – while they said most of their victims including haikagiki,hermits and all priestesses, she concentrated inside the former priest both the hermit and the guardian fighting, being used if controlled both beasts and creatures being controlled...

The Guardian of darkness, nor the King of Lightning nor the Guardian who had been an occasional lover, not even the Hermit, not having the courage to kill the only woman they loved join forces and create a gigantic seal of kinjumi...

And that would seal both his body and the souls contained in that body, sealing the temple, and sending back all the yokais back to the woman, creating seals around the temple and thus sealing prevented anyone including the immense wolf.

And any born creature could pass, and even warriors, and any creature could awaken or use its powers near or within the seal as they leave the temple...

And they increased the amount of stamps and magic symbols, making it impossible for anyone and any being to penetrate or release...

And it would all result to the one that would cause the destruction of the world so they used all the elements and created several seals that would decrease the amount of chakra existing on the site...

And to be ready to spread seals all over the temple so that if in case anyone enters can not go out and lose their powers including an extremely powerful demon and covered the temple and forming a larger island protected never to free the

The creatures who had possessed the beautiful body of their beloved first of all they hid the existence of this incredible demon...

Just placed a stone monument that will be his secrets about the demon and how to seal it again, the two mourned his loss of the incredible priestess who no longer existed.

And it was called Tinju ana kun,refused to cede its powers in this battle the animals refused to fight and mythological beings did not fight...

But you wonder how this story was passed and how I Zariel your interlocutor knew about it so I will tell ...

And she saw was the forerunner if not the cause of this line of events. "And in all that would result in that.

Even her powerful body was imprisoned her soul from joining several other demons, so one had thousands of years to calm down to control herself and meditate on her power and where her control would go...

But his soul and that of several creatures was not imprisoned since the seal was only of the body not of the soul so the spirits roamed the cave and later the island...

And entering the dreams of all the inhabitants and wandered creating a dense spiral nevoa thus creating a permanent fog throughout the island...

Even if the Keeper, the king of the ray and the Hermit imprisoned the priestess in the cave, he would risk being freed by the carelessness of a curious man, so the two will unite to finally seek a guardian among the inhabitants...

There was a constant fear that somehow someone might undo the seal, but it was practically impossible...

Many months passed they began and train new priestesses and ordered the construction of temples without noticing or realizing Zariel's spies this person is me by the way...

And before my coming to earth, and of course, when I still had a body and when my children were not taken from me, which infiltrated the vicinity and the smaller temple around...

And there was a larger temple around the prison to always pass on history and train guardians for time and thus built several temples around the mountain...


	14. Capítulo 14

18

So the Keeper decided to become the master of the permanent temple of prison by teaching other priests and priestesses and remaking the seal and passing on their stories...

As time passed days, weeks, months, and decades and a centenary the island became a commercial and tourist center with several shops being a tourist island with many shops and shopping centers...

Zariel finally sent countless spies to the island,, with the aim of collecting information and as soon as he learned of this legend,, that it was already a hundred years the guardian today was a hundred and twelve years had several descendants and was today great-grandmother ...

Then on a starry night she put her plan into action to invade the island freeing the creature and devour its essence and all the inhabitants who oppose leaving no one to stop their plan from realizing it.

And so with more than a hundred of her followers, being hooded soldiers and masks for her breath equally with her invaded the island and as she had planned sneaked into the temple when she least expected to free the creature...

And in the end they were all surprised by the guardian himself and many priests and priestesses and so leaving their best soldiers in the fight she began to undo the seals even with numerous warnings from the guardian she then fought with him while finishing undoing the seals...

In the midst of the struggle she cast towards the statue a powerful ray enough to undo any trap and spell in compensation the creature freed itself...

Unexpectedly all the priests and priestesses stopped then Zariel gave his battle cry and so his soldiers fought and slaughtered in the process those who protected the temple and the island while Zariel herself unexpectedly attacked the Guardian...

And he held him in magical ties to a statue in the process and fought with the priestess who at that moment was getting out of control again turning into a monster and began to give off the poisonous nevus and destroying everything around him, flying and eating by unleashing fire like a dragon...

But Zariel soon faced the devil on an equal and this woman also let go of her snow that fought for control and destruction of the island...

And while his soldiers fled to the ship leaving their opponents unconscious and some disoriented...

In the midst of battle the island was gradually destroyed the people taken by the nevus of both the devil and his weaker and unprepared soldiers of Zariel...

And once they went crazy, died, or even caused monstrous mutations and devoured those who had not yet fled amid the earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis and volcanoes that erupted...

Houses, bars, shopping malls were destroyed people died monstrous animals emerged and destroyed everything around them while in the course of the battle that formed in the sky of the island surrounded by gusts of wind and various turbilhoes...

And there were several hurricanes, lightning and incandescent flames that were launched by their respective adversaries in order to injure some combatants the power of nature was liberated and destroyed without control...

However, the monster seemed to have no control over the direction of his spells or his power as he destroyed everything around him and not only attacked Zariel but everything and everyone around him, giving the woman plenty of chances to destroy him without worrying...

She then prayed to the united heaven of the heavenly sword where she not only absorbed this entity, but also struck a definitive blow of a sword cutting it in half and devouring with the snow as if it sucked the essence of the soul the powers and all the qualities of the priestess who disappeared with one last lament and cry of farewell...

Prayer to Heaven? – Repeated Batman

\- Look at the scene and learn. Zariel Zarielsaid.

She not only absorbed the demon, but also all the creatures arising from the blizzard that were sucked like the wind her soldiers were the only ones who survived taking refuge in the ship to the end...

She had what she was looking for and left, not before she simply destroyed the island with what was left.

Alternative Land of the New, 52 - Terra Zero

Shredded and mummified remains and skeletons, trapped in the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side, red rivers.

And while observing the faces and cries and skeletons of screaming beings who were led by the rivers that are on each side as they screams and waves their arms and groans and cries and screaming laments and laments.

And so their immense mouths trying to climb up and grasp the edges of the streams, and the thorns and trees, as if they were alive pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features as if carved in the latches their open mouths...

And so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, each of the souls cursed their faces as if expelled and their guttural voices, as and that repeated the same laments, of their mouths that were dark deep and as a hole of a black immensity and perpetuates...

And its animalistic aspects and the fumes like auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, its desperate features and its guilty expressions, each trying to free themselves...

And both of the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls, and of the walls of branches and so following the crow each time his eyes deep and mesmerizing.

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equally red...

And these marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoid, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke, around.

Waves of auras surrounding everyone and so he observed to all his faces deep his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both in pe and walked, and as sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by vines ...

And the swords and branches, which held him his cries like a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veins around...

And the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the labyrinth and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones and so watching around via the labyrinth and the corridors and thus looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the corridor and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so to see the flames spread and grew and so wrapped in red light and forming once a crow now...

And magically transforming and arising wrapped in red flames, and its scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful tall maiden well over two meters high ...

And his red and almond-shaped eyes his vertical and black pupils, and his slender and sculptural body of grosic, firm troches and his long legs and broad hips...

And her firm abdomen a short and narrow lace and crochet dress, with small designs of knitted dragons, that barely covered her legs and her shoes equally red the neckline of her plentiful breasts, beautiful and rounded...

And his body wearing clothes so tight and trapped by dress had hopefully fallen, and his white skin, and his long hair immense and long silky black hair and his firm and sculptural face.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as long silky and smooth as the syrup of the dress like a flaming lacquer and her sculptural curves...

And her beautiful stretchers of her face her fleshy lips and her firm arms so sitting in front of her and her looking in her face and thus seeing that her legs open to the ground and around her long hair immense and bigger than her own body, well, but all this was a statue.

And so looking at everything around him, he went up to the mirror in front, he looked and looked and so a hand went through the statue, and pulled him into the mirror, it was a dimension within a dimension.

He looked around was crystal clear in total, he looked and the woman who vu like a statue was mesathe in front of him. And so with her hands intertwined, she took him and kissed him for several minutes a tongue fight, and so he looked and she said.

\- Oh, how nice to see my knight coming to me, my future consort. - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features his face was the sight of the gods.

It was the vision of the most beautiful goddess of all the demon woman whose hair hid the beauty of the flesh the aroma of spices and its height as high as the man who saw it he had no words but goddess who saw before her.

The woman walked beautiful and curved was not Lility, knew that did not know who was only the desire to know her name.

It was more than a woman, it was the most beautiful goddess, its smell its aroma was intoxicating that charm that warmth that was detached when walking wrapped around her like a red nevus in contrast to black shadows waves detached around her.

\- Who... - And tried to say.

\- I'm Zariel Lariel Regina Ashera Web, lady of the ruin of the crimson web, lady of the rivers of blood, others know me only as Ashera or these individual names, like Zillion Or Zilliun. " He said. "You're a woman. " He said.

I can be a woman. " He said when changing shape. And I can be a man. And so he saw it as a metamorphosis...

\- And I appear only those worthy of my presence, and or when the time is needed. " He said.

\- And I wish your presence, my knight. Said with his long fingers and a reverence, and his black nails and long his fingers on his chin the aroma of honey spices and roses impregnated the air the bell of his beautiful and grave voice and so much the most beautiful of all, was the same as his.

The smell that impregnated the air with honey and roses and spices...

\- What does divinity desire? Asked the dark knight.

\- My dark knight. " He said. Same as you. " He said. - At first. " He said. Tell me.

And so they both said in unison.

Revenge. They said.

"But, I say again, few can cross the dimensions, few can come to my presence, even with my help. " He said. " But... - Continued.

The dimensional rift can create a black hole...

The Bernoulli principle, also called Bernoulli equation, Bernoulli trinomial or Bernoulli's theorem, descrevand.

And the behavior of a fluid the flow moving along a current line and translates into the fluids the principle of energy conservation.

It was exhibited by Daniel Bernoulli in his work Hydrodynamics (1738) and expresses that in an ideal fluid (without viscosity or friction) in a circulation regime by a closed conduit, the energy that possesses the fluid remains constant along its path. The energy of a fluid at any time consists of three components:

Thus controlling the movements by controlling the path that follows the flow...

So it would be a simple law of physics in which you would take advantage, it would not be a real power...

And he repeated it. - But...

\- You are the one whose lost lineage wanders through the shadows, few can come to my presence, only those who share with me the same gene the same ambition the same principle.

And the same wish. They said it again. "This is only a door to my kingdom he and only a part. " He said.

\- I'm not really here, I'm the face of remembrance, I'm talking to your mind. "My true kingdom, they are in Temples of Zarathanis and you have come to the dimensional borders of my kingdom...

\- And with the kingdom of Trigun, my desire as a goddess of ruin, I ask you to become my avatar, that I may share your body...

\- And may we share the same ambitions together. " He said. - And move from plan to plan...

\- And build a legend. " Said Batman. "But... - Batman continued.

\- That's right, but I can't materialize in the physical world. " He said.

And why is that? I'd ask.

\- My power destabilizes the universe. " Without a mortal body that gradually grows and can withstand gradual changes. " He said. - And since I am, let alone using my powers, I don't exist outside the gates or outside the borders. " He said. "Not as a presence or material thing. " He said. " Not very human. " He said.

\- Only those who are invited those who are a thousand times killed and have walked through the gates of time a thousand times, and a thousand deaths, have accumulated a thousand virtues. " He said.

And this creature, in case you. " He said. – If you go through all the hellish dimensions through all the challenges, if you can you support my exchanges, my missions, the plans, and all the trainings and challenges. " He said. "Then you can, with my help, cross each of the temples only by body and soul only invited.

And what would I take in return? "He asked.

And what I offer the gift of the moment of truth the power of revelation, if virtues accumulate, grow and develop. " He said.

\- And at the end of it all, if you follow the path I direct you...

It would. – You will gradually grow, and develop, and attraction, the moment you discover the truth and the revelation of mysteries, the moment that everything is lost and hopeless and discover the truth in the moment of despair. " He said.

\- And you will be able to change everything that happened, just in that instant of time, the moment everything is lost will go back in time, in an instant of time everything will change.

\- Only in the last moment in the moment of truth in the instant of time where everything has changed. " He said.

"And the moment of truth in the midst of despair. – And at the end of the catastrophe, and only then will you go back to everything in a previous state, but we can't always interfere with time and space.

– And the moment it all began, you have the power of knowledge, past present time and future, can on the condition of being my avatar. " He said.

"And you will be my shell, and my vessel you will live with me within you we will share the same body, you will have the power of a god at the end, only if you follow with my help. " He said.

\- And in return you should know that no one will ever notice, you can deduce, you can even think of something, but they prefer to believe that it comes from you. " He said.

"And that you share a body, you won't know, you won't notice me. "And they will never discover that the other being inhabiting his body, that no being will perceive my presence, I will not exist and will not have presence.

"And I am not detectable, we will communicate, but no entity being alive or dead nor gods will know of my presence and about me. " He said.

"And I don't exist, and I will train you to control and use the powers we share.

\- Is there a catch, anything I need to know before I accept all this? Asked the dark knight...

In exchange for what? He asked.

\- If there is the fact of a temporal loop and where only you remember, and you will know the events that have happened, the instant everything has changed, you will know all the events. " He said.

\- So everything has a price. " Batman said.

\- And yours was just that they can't understand you, not believe you're coming from somewhere. " He said.

– And you will acquire the skills and even lost power of someone who would have had it if it had not passed that time, and will have the chance to change the future the present and the past. " He said.

– And as long as you fail to solve your problem and not change a proper event, and the case in which you engage the time and great facts, and the events of the day will repeat themselves. And he spoke for her. –

Well, apparently. - Time is relative. "He said.

And I was watching that huge library.

The long, wide corridor, and that ceremonial, medieval-looking castle and at the entrance to the Victorian period, was ornamented with mirror monuments that surrounded...

And the clouds skewers that by observing well shown all the dimensions each of them, he just needed to think and concentrate. " He said. "This is a black hole, time doesn't exist. " He said.

\- And I can create a hole in time. " He said. "But that only leads to a single destination. " He said.

\- That's right, you got it fast. "Said the divinity.

\- And every moment will repeat itself even being can be repeated over and over again, then the moment I solve. " He said.

\- And find the right time to be resolved, at that moment of time as to the moment of truth where everything has changed, it will.

The power you will have permanently without altering and sharing the same body and soul with me, are the ability to heal with touch and saliva. " He said.

And the power to control the human body. " He said. Remember what I took what you allowed me to take? I'd ask.

\- yes, and using my blood. I don't have to hurt you, but I can control it. " He said.

\- I think of the moment of truth. " Said Batman.

" He said. – And only if at that moment you will be able to deprive, those who when touching, deprived of the basic senses of your body at the moment you heal a person your touch will be remembered and so you will have the power over the body of that opponent

"Well, dear, think about what you could do with this power. " He said. –

\- If I don't wish to kill. " Batman said. – I will be able to control your body and movements, your senses, reverse your opponent's powers against him depending on the situation you will be able to control your powers by increasing the decrease.

\- You will also develop the power of rejection, you donated to me. " He said.

But it will be controlled by you. "He said. " I realized that you want to have free access to the physical world. " He said. – Who wishes to use a body that benefits her that brings a path is effective and propitious for its development. " He said.

\- You're using me not to be perceived, and that by using me to take revenge, those who are your enemies, and who you swore to annihilate them, will not notice your presence. " He said. And not even when you arrive. " He said.

\- And if I let it be used you also have to know that I'm going to use you for my own purposes. " He said.

"And the power of rejection, well you would know that I don't care. " He said. "Everything between us comes down to convenience.

\- And what we have at hand and everything is just to reject the power of your opponents, and I will use it for my purposes. " He said,

\- I'm glad we agree. "She said.

\- And if it's okay, we won't have a barrier inhibiting our goals. " Said Batman.

"And the powers of those whom we touch will be under our control. "And Zariel said.

Revenge is ours. "They both did.

And Batman said. – And even if it is briefly, with the aim of nullifying and removing the powers of those we touch, and so permanently, and even an opposite way of restoring and controlling the powers of our opponents. They said.

\- And being able to be meta or magical, the place as your cave will become your expanding territory in the mansion, will nullify the powers of any living or dead being or entity. " He said. " You will notice that gradually you get used to. " He said.

\- But apparently that's going to be a little at a time. " Said Batman.

That's exactly right. Zariel said.

\- And apparently until I know it. " Said Batman.

\- And even divine and demonic? " Asked Batman.

\- Yes, but... - Zariel said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Asked Batman.

\- And that takes time and training. "She said.

\- Apparently, time is what we have. " Said Batman.

\- And to spare. Zariel said agreeing.

\- And apparently, dying is too good for every single one of my enemies. " He said. And they must suffer. " He said. "To be humiliated, tortured," he said.

And we agree. " Said Zariel - That they must suffer. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Use these powers for that. " He said.

\- Imagine boiling the blood. Zariel said.

\- And this must be trained and kept secret, use an excuse to amplify the defenses of the cave the power to find anything anywhere and discover the secrets and the worst of anyone.

If and when I come back. "He said. "I don't think it's going to be that soon. " Said Batman.

\- Are there limited powers of vidence? I wanted to know.

" The only evidence would be if you traveled back in time and investigated the event that has already occurred. " He said.

And at this time return to the moment before it happens. " He said.

"And in this regard you can use my own powers of clairvoyance only to predict the moment of truth. "She said.

"Well that would be it, but you should train since I will gradually release my skills, always know the next step.

\- Being want you will be able to separate parts of the body and still keep them alive, you will have the power to transport yourself from one place to another and thus also tele cinese power.

He'll follow my orders and go on missions for me. " He said. – You must change due events and situations. " He said.

– Changes of the present, past and future in moments where no living soul will notice.

\- So it just comes down to time travel. " He said

That's what i'm talking about. "She said.

\- But what about others, I must take something from this place to save others. I wanted to know.

\- You don't have to worry, in fact if you pass my test like I said you'il become worthy of being my avatar. " He said. "And we will be part of each other, and merge...

\- And only when time passes. " He said.

\- And power must take root. " Said Batman. " He said. - To grow up. "He said. "It must develop as time goes by. " Said Batman...

"And this moment will be nothing more than a memory for others who cannot see, but only for you who will be your greatest achievement, those who are involved.

And they shall return to only the place where he should be and so thanks to the power he will share with me they will not be aware that they have returned to the kingdom of Trigun, you must pass my test. " He said.

\- So if I don't solve a particular case, I'm going to repeat the same day, the same situation until I figure it out and solve it? He asked.

That's exactly right. "Said the lady.

And his masculine form. " Said Batman. It would be me.

Well, yes. "She said. "I am metaphysic. " He said. – In addition to not having a definite sex. " He said.

And his masculine form was similar to Bruce.

\- There's something else, what and? Asked his thoughts were intoxicating.

\- You must not reveal our agreement, in fact it would also be impossible, the one who hears will die, but it is clear that you will not succeed at all. " He said.

"And none of the powers you will develop... - Said. So soon. - It concluded.

I get it. " He said. " This looks like a long-term business. " Said Batman.

It would. And you must keep it a secret for at least the next year of your return, but let us be practical.

Who will believe it? He asked.

No one. "He said.

"In the end you will be crowned as the prince of lies. " He said.

\- Nice future this one. " Said Batman.

"And so our stories and our secret agreement will be intertwined. " He said.

"And together with only powers to heal and if you break our agreement I will go away... – Said.

\- And all the events that I will help to solve, and all the events that in an instant in time changed had returned to its previous state, and nothing will change, the future will become unchanged.

I'd like you to come with me. " He said.

And dropping his face and taking his hands and so following down the aisle and so following to the door they followed the corridor and on the right they began to narrow.

And as they went down the staircase, and the walls had remains of skeletons dyed red and caves in holes carved into thestone'sown, rounded with flames in torches.

And down a corridor of stones and down a staircase around as if the remains and skeletons had helped build the site on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and mummified cries, were deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with torches and so descending in peeking through cavities and whores that had branches and vines...

And as that red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along...

And it lit up around and deep geysers and the magma came out of cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around it seemed so deep and red...

And the blood and voices bodies of damsels and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that came loose from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense river deep with lamenting cries and whining and remains of people ...

And also, their faces that never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes...

And with dark veins and so statues of stone images and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of sculptural body and muscular naked and beautiful ...

And from his carved crown and scattered images, and as Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, merciless beings those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous...

And that there were no places to dwell doomed to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge...

And they are those who have fallen into their own ruin and have never found the passage, are endowed with wisdom of every age.

\- And of course if you join them, and beat them, you will acquire their knowledge that they had in life. "She said.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass ...

And one day they said they could their my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and did not get any of them passed cursed to lose the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally. " He said.

\- And they fell into the cursed rivers, they were the best of every two hundred in two hundred years, but they were accumulating and accumulating, and so their wisdom accumulated in the rivers of blood. "She said.

\- Besides of course my enemies, my rivals. " He said. Those who challenged me.

\- But few have passed, and none survived the first test and the first few years, so it is a million years since none of these passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river many powers, and wisdom, contain fear, and in addition to emotions the worst things in the universe, and even love and resentment the worst faces of each emotion... – Said.

"And all that made every civilization cursed and condemned. " He said.

And every feeling and every bad decision that despair and ruin the desolation that led him to damnation and condemnation. " He said.

And all the worst consequences. " He said. – And all the emotions, negative, all this and just psychological, so all you have to do and just have a firm and structured mind.

\- And along with them wisdom the knowledge and consequences by wisdom and those who made covenants in exchange for powers and their goals. " He said.

\- You just need to take the stones and when you do it will free everyone who lives in this river freedom and salvation...

\- If that's all then I'm going. And he let go of his hands and jumped away into the red river he began to swim and swim to the bottom, but the lady in red had not told him everything she began to narrate looking toward the point seeing with her red eyes...

\- Many do not know, and many did not pass, I lied about the test, you could have heard until the end, but what would be the grace...

After all thousands of years that an ancestor of Wayne and wanted and thousands of years do not pass this test I seek, for millennia ahead the son of the bat, the first great bat, my first consort in the ancient forests, who sacrificed himself for me...

\- He passed through every soul that tried to pull, curl in his body his cries as if tentacles and branches, and his eyes deep and black...

And the lack of coherent words, the souls that screamed and pulled her face the kick that finally trying to unscrew from every soul that screamed, as she spoke.

– To which the millennia that reincarna successively and so he reincards and returns and few beyond him entered and none returned, began to believe that there would be those who could bring the heart crystal...

And the mixtures of emotions of those who have not passed the test, but also all those who inhabit this river have the wisdom knowledge about ages, and all the knowledge of Alexandria...

And from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts ahead, the one you know if you reach the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and sorry souls without rest. " He said.

– And you must take the crystal heart put to dangers this river is not only inhabited by souls of worldly beings, but of chimeras and monsters, their greatest powers and to lead you to oblivion fall into despair and ultimately not submerge.

\- The wisdom and knowledge accumulated in prison eras of the library were freely accessible.

This would be the entrance to the temples of Zarathanis and all the dimensions that border, where you can pass through the sister dimensions and through all the forgotten realities of the rivers of blood...

\- If you manage to pass through the souls and take the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who were once cursed will be freed, but not in a way as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be fused to your soul...

And in this way they will be part of your soul, and soon you will find salvation or damnation. " He said.

\- And you will be left with your sins and wisdom and knowledge and with it will give free passage to what remains, and so your knowledge and wisdoms your rotten will give to you, will swallow your sins and wisdom.

And so you will be free to move on, you will be part of your soul, but the pain the cold and the anguish is too great, the conflict and your mind could not endure, your conflict and even your mind and body will collapse. " He said...

And soon everything will be suffering mixed with the fact that the crystal heart is part of your own heart, merging and hiding an immense power only when you are ready to use...

And that's how I'm going to merge your soul and you're finally taking the final test, if you can take it all you'll survive but the pain will be immense, but you shouldn't forget that all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers very deep even in the red immensity transparent river and being able even if it is the basis of magic, he could see everything around, was deep and to meet him swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal his own reddish hands ...

And his body warm and looking like his blood boiled the stone in his once green abdomen now gradually red, and for his despair and agony he felt his body boil, his skin wrinkled, red veins around his body.

And the pain spread the burning that spread from the stone that was founded on his body, and the red veins that spread in him, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity and so the claws that existed in place of his hands and thus trying to grasp and pull...

And many of these biting pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping when left alone, the closer they came to the red crystal the more voices were heard, cries wailed and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths gaped and of them red smoke.

And when he went to the bottom a stone altar carved in stone a red glow black shadows like smoke, he felt pain so explosive and intense pain when picking up the stone and how much trying to get away he could scream and so shout, but could not...

And he felt numb, but gradually it got worse and the sensation of nothing but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looking momentarily upwards trying to climb...

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as a whole of gravity, momentarily he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw, was surrounded by transparent souls and be translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of his eyes...

And consumed by something, a light starting with a flash of light that gradually increased, beginning to become a perpetual fire that never ends, and so slowly as if pulling in the background...

And he would go up and see that a huddle around saw that from their mouths smoke arose and so he saw in his direction was not something physical.

The worst manifestation of despair and pain and the darkness as smoke impregnated him and in it saw the worst as if he repeated without stopping all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker alive again...

And in front of him, Jason falling with the bomb dying and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dying and then coming back at the time of his childhood like a smoke spiraled again in the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different...

He had left the cinema one starry, dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Before like that a thought looking back and being pulled by the hand of his mother walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture the smile of his father...

And so again he saw as if he would repeat whenever he slept as in the name of God in a moment like this a murderer without a mask, kill the father and mother and let the child live, like the shots...

And hearing deafening the explosion of the shots would leave a witness alive to tell later, how this would happen and always repeating time via the shot, time saw himself falling in the middle of the street dead ...

And lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head the glazed eyes the necklace of pearls, loose and several pearls falling scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a circle of perfect death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

They were recurring dreams, I didn't know i never knew that if those shots ricocheted or there really were shots...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running in the middle of the dark, dimly lit alley with several flashing lights...

And several people killed as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his dead parents' hands and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly the shot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this moment in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams...

And he saw the man with his black eyes bright and cruel, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and stopped around his parents he begged the heavens, that he take him whatever they brought back...

And as he had the power to heal, shaking, he had no such power, he could not bring it back, but he tried, but it never happened, that he would not shoot, but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the lamurias ...

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach a glow of cold sweat, and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley dirty and covered with garbage his screams and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. Don't leave me... Please... they do not go – And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded them illuminated briefly in time...

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams, rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley arose...

And the same shadows the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what caught attention and that all one day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit the alley and that once called the first cop round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled ...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly cries and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands their deformed faces and their skins drooping from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied, blood squirting and deep cuts open holes...

And so it protruded around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back... - The anguished whisper won't be able to see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together... Don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... - He said.

"You are the reason everyone dies... You are the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Other of you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to own... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky of a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You're the cause of being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - Other voices other groaning groans...

Some had been pulling him begging for help dragging him deeper...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Supplications and more supplications.

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and his parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy...

And now a grown man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the hole in his chest that never existed and now in that instant of time in one of many deafening screams...

The touch of his mother touches her face from her bloody hand and her warmth fading the sound of the falling pearls and her lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time that Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our fate, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotten claw grabbing and pulling on the ground pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... All who die by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no no... - He screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He cried and lamented himself debating and shouting madly embraced and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to break free and go against his parents who were moving away and long shadows like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come further to the bottom come further into the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them letting go of their arms and their hands...

Those who have been dead for over 15 years cannot be brought back, those close to you who have a connection will not be able to return.

And just as he perceived the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeaky cries, his laments, his blue eyes and once beautiful full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help, no good soul to help...

And no person to bring his parents as if he never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he never existed, as if he did not see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely ...


	15. Capítulo 15

17

And their lament and cry, and none alam the hat of their heads fallen on the ground men of overcoat passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands detaching...

No, no, no, no, no, no please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying deeper and deeper their cry and at that moment when it was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I heard the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die...

He whispered...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– With an immense cry a roar of despair and death his once crystalline blue eyes now red blood and strong and intense colors and with a cry and a movement of his body expelling from a hug...

And he came loose driving out everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the bat man himself the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... I will not allow it, I will not give up, I will not let them take me... – And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? Asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, saw coroners and police around and feeling the hole hidden from his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood...

Blood, which were from your parents...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a red aura he turned away from all the spirits that held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonely abyss abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, I depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And so rose the intense red light of the stone the very tip of the encrusted and rooted stones in his abdomen disappeared the luminous form gradually and gradually merged to his body...

And rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura detached from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel now merges into his hands and absorbing...

And disappearing and thus rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and the laments being rising over their own words and all the souls stuck in it merged into their pores and were part of it as if they absorbed ...

And what passed over and over again through the abyss as if to glimpse several passages... Several different dimensions various realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if you see crystal clear shadows of your parents momentarily holding in your hands just before your smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so were no more seen...

And haunts of the souls that gradually tangled around him sucking and pulling followed him like the trail of the syrup of a comet like red and fire and energy and so climbed and when he reached the edge of the stream...

And with a pull of air and miasma around his own tired body stands out around him and so climbing up the ledge and soon he heard a whisper his search for air out of the river of blood once a beautiful woman...

And now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouth and wrapped in crimson light being followed by the river of blood.

And for the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and squawching voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he heard and felt his voices in his mind the place began to boil as if an immense volcano waking up and an immense flame perpetuates...

And it was moved by aura and lava went up to the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries he to the end, thrown away.

It was like wings and propelled to heaven the same hole or portal that appeared around him, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through his mouth, as did the crow mother herself who followed into her chest and her cries and laments...

And his aching body he crawling around that spot the souls swirling around, before entering his mouth, while everything around him shrouded in red flames disintegrated around him as if never existed...

And while he staggered almost falling around him crawling he looked around with spitting blood and saw to heaven his body impregnated with pain and cuts as if he were too strong to bear...

And as a whirlwind, as if opened a huge hole a portal to heaven carrying the remaining souls that were not sucked and cast into it...

And so returning as if taking a walk elevating everything around and never happening and he was driven to heaven the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time in moments of the present past future and glimpsed several passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being taken...

And wrapped in that dome, that circle in that dome in those tunnels whose endless abyss opens and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if vibrating his body vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped in energy and with an immense mouthpiece like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that arose...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed toward the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood nor souls in that river, and walked towards that portal was a dimension within another dimension...

And he looked she was no longer there, and strange, and so went coming out of the mirror and that way and he followed through the halls, and went to his immense place, taking each of the objects that he looked at and placed them inside the bag.

When he left he saw that for the first time was not in the kingdoms of Trigun his outfit soaked he looked toward saw her again cornered by Orks, fucking thought.

And so he went on and realized that they were far away, and dared not to surround him nearer,

But everything had not ended in the tree partially open as if it were a mouth full of teeth he heard a wave noise from its interior came out a crow this as black as night and beautiful red eyes...

And he was carried away with whispers that spoke the way, and so it was as if he were seen clouded by the waters and so semitransparent flying to meet him.

He had already realized that it was not a crow so little less an animal, if it was, it was his hallucination, or his fate traveling between dead planes, he did not know for sure if he died, but it was certain that neither was he physical...

And this as if it were a stream or made of water, falling like a river of semitransparent crystalline water he turned into a woman this was bigger than Superman, with long black hair...

And that spread and were confused by the darkness a snow and that vibrated as if unexpectedly he saw blood waves in his body appeared around...

And nothing but the night itself and its red, once bright green eyes that wore an open dress on both sides of her waist of long blood red color syrup and equally red shoes...

And that white skin like milk looking like a ghost, as beautiful as the most beautiful goddess, but never to be able to touch was her imagination or a ghost.

And so I said. - Don't cry, everything will work out.

\- As I do not cry, everything is lost everything I fought collapsed, my friends turned against me, my allies forgot my life and a memory and my oldest friend who I considered a father died because of me. "I said kneeling.

\- There's always hope she makes humans fight there's hope for everyone. Said and for the first time since they saw each other she touched him on his shoulder and lifted him standing in front of him, his touch was warm and warm and soft brought confidence.

\- Have you ever thought about what it's like to be a hero, how you save everyone without relying on the power of others. " He said. - Besides your own power and intelligence? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "I can't do anything, I couldn't save anyone, not even myself. " He said. Don't you believe in hope? I wanted to know her. "Well, - He looked in that red creek and said. "There is no hope for me, everything I have built has been destroyed. I did.

\- You and the human with more willpower with your ability you make the impossible possible, you and able to achieve extraordinary feats. The woman said. "Just with a right push. " He said.

\- Like, I don't have super strength like kryptonian, immortality like the Amazon, I don't run like the Flash, I can't even connect with machines like Cyborg... - He talked. "I am weak, I am useless and only a human. " He said.

\- For what we need to run, so that we need to punch, we need a security power that makes us strong to solve our problems.

\- Not you and able to do, you need a power that can solve problems avoid catastrophes, all you want just have strength and you always find a way to beat your enemies, using your intellect your greatest weapon and your mind and your greatest power and your heart and virtue able to overcome gods. "She said. - My help. " He said.

\- There is only one thing to be done I will fulfill your wish I will bring everyone back to life.

\- Wait, magic, there's always a price to pay, something I can't offer, you can't just do that because I why not Superman.

\- He does not have what I seek he depends on his powers he is not human he is not able to fulfill the desires of the heart and the price to pay and quite simple. - She said

\- I will bring the dead but only those who died fifteen years ago, from the moment you return, to the moment of life in the instant of time where everything has changed, and the life you return and I will heal both those who have been injured... – She said. - And for your enemies all those who have died fifteen years ago, friend or foe, all those who are sick, severed dying and who have been deceived by the doctors and finally are lost limbs I will heal them and bring back life and their health. " He said with a smile.

At what price? Asked suspiciously.

It's ruining. " He said.

Ruin? He repeated it.

\- The ruin of the killers. " He said.

What kind of ruin? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Never, knight, have you imagined what was worse for a murderer? I wanted to know her.

Justice? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

Which is worse. "She said. Think Knight.

And he looked toward the darkness and the rivers of blood and began to speak as if to click on his mind.

\- The worst thing for him is to see his victim alive, make him see her fighting back. " He said. " The worst thing for the aggressor is to see his victim fighting back. " He said.

\- Keep going. "Said the divinity.

\- And the ruin of those who caused the bad. " He said. "I want to destroy those who could not help. " He said. I want revenge. "I want to bring their victims and make them pay. " He said. "Be reminded of your mistakes eternally. " He said.

Is that what it is? I wanted to know her. - Continue Batman.

I want revenge. " He said.

Do it. "She said, and bring me the ruin. " He said.

\- I want to be fed. " He said. "Continue your thing of a plan of revenge. " He said.

\- Fall out of favor for not helping. " Said Batman. Let them pay for their mistakes. " He said.

\- May the most beautiful desires turn against those who desired it. " He said.

\- I want the misfortune of those who defied me. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Batman.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He repeated it without understanding it.

And he looked, he had anger, and... Revenge.

Then what would it be. I wanted to know her

\- Not just those who challenged... - Said.

I get that. "She said.

Then we agree. " He said.

And what would that be, tell me more. She asked.

\- Not only that, but of all your offspring until there is none left, that everyone has ruin. " He said. - Let them pay

Will you help me? I wanted to know Batman.

Will you help me? I wanted to know her.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And she did. "Only if you offer me the ruin of your enemies as a sacrifice. " He said. - Eternal vengeance. " He said.

\- In addition to you being my instrument of vengeance against my enemies, I series yours. " He said.

\- Helping each other. To explain it better. "She said. - I will say a long time ago I wandered this earth I knew the universe out of all dimensions I had children and more children, I met several people and places, but over time I was losing much of my life, my children were imprisoned, were taken from me. " He said.

" All of them, the captors the slavers, the wise, the lords of science, and those to whom I tried to help and turned against me, forgot what they did, my love saved part of them, I sacrificed a barrier, it makes it impossible for me, to pass through the rivers of blood. " He said.

– And the physical way to do something to you other forms, and feelings, I need an avatar, how and love to have friendship and emotions, in addition to hatred and revenge. " He said.

" I know nothing more or memories of emotions I have the power of a god no more human, forget what it was like to be alive and have desires. " He said. - Or even memories of it, of pleasure. " He said.

\- I've abandoned my material existence. " He said. " Everything, everything, to save those I love, for a long time I have no more way that rivals the human, I have no more connections with the gods ...

And only linked to the beginnings, and not with the primordial, I desire revenge too, of course, but above all I wish i could feel and have an instrument of revenge and be able to feel the pleasure of your madness when the right time comes. " He said.

\- The moment you transcend time and accumulate lives, the moment you accumulate virtues. " He said. And when that moment comes. " He said. "You will be able to bring my full power and use the pleasure. " He said.

– And with this acquire enough virtues by accumulating passages as you go through time you will return at the moment of truth, you will return at the moment of time in an instant of time where everything has changed...

" He said. And at this time you will change the future that could remain unchanged. " He said. Let's look at the past. " He said.

\- To bring the future. " Said Batman.

"She said. – I then ask you to let me share your body but I don't want to just watch I want you to let me enjoy sharing, living through you. " He said.

\- And that you do certain works for me through time and space whose works beings who have no body of their own. " He said.

"And as I cannot and whose individual of pure heart and he who is able to sacrifice himself could do since I am eternal. " He said.

\- And you would gain complete access to my knowledge and powers to my memories and plans, but important mementos you must obey me. " He said.

– Besides the fact that our agreement is kept secret since no one should ever know that I exist and that if they find out I would abandon his body and everyone I healed and granted new chance would immediately return to their previous states, well anyway no one will notice...

\- What kind of service would I have to do? - Asked

" I make a pilgrimage a journey and I need a traveling companion and a successor, and so when I go you will go with me and so will gain everything beyond high knowledge.

" He said. – And the intense workouts and tasks where you would learn to develop the powers you would nothing more than become a baby where the powers you would gain from my fusion in your body would become unique.

Said. And we will be united and inevitably out of control but I could control only that you have to learn too, and no one or the most powerful being can see the difference and we are imperceptible.

And we will interact and talk but we are not detectable, but the powers can abandon when I go since you can never tell anyone, but in the meantime we will travel through the dimensions through all the worlds by the lower planes. " He said.

– And where would you learn to master the powers and thus forge your powers and abilities.

\- But for that you would have to abandon Gotham City for several human years on this earth while the time of your training where you would travel and develop...

And it would be over five million, so many years, billions to be exact. " He said. – The same number of years that would be needed to bring a universe of each dimension between worlds and dimensions...

And it would be one of many of your workouts if you would spend in hell where you would end up in the rivers of blood a sea of anguish of suffering.

\- You'd envision every possible future.

\- You're going to have to accept since there are wishes worth fighting. "She said.

Then I'll take it. "He said without blinking.

He traveled in this form and in this place, the rivers of blood could stop.

They looked like huge corridors where they flowed into streams and winding, blood-red paths.

Whose sun was a red color like blood...

First hellish land to be revealed... Relentless search... In exchange for revenge the sweet revenge the pleasure of bringing ruin where nothing and no one had stood after that.

And be taken back. " He said. "You had found me to sign the definitive agreement. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And so taken by the moment back the struggle of orks.

He had woken up still tied by a wood and carried by several orks these each holding a rod tied by chains...

And... It was hot which turned left their jaws dropped several tanks of a transparent bright green liquid and inside them several partially humanoid creatures with deformed limbs.

And its extensive uncontrolled mutations forms that seemed to be connected by wires and scaly wings and claws many eyes and form s roughly stretched and shapeless skins connected by wires and pipes and pipes of the same liquid.

I don't know if that was science or magic, but it was something...

... And there were scattered panels showing leukocyte count blood beat count and looked at each deformed humanoid lizard creature.

And several other experimental processes a container and a transparent tank containing an immense scaly lizard floating connected in wires and pipes.

\- I believe you gentlemen that you should receive a welcome. " He said.

And opening at once the floodgate of one of the tanks releasing an immense scaly monster of wings...

As if he fell into an endless abyss looking into immense red rivers of blood and cries of pain he saw the masterful wave of suffering.

And the voice that came into her encounter touching him and holding him like an immense shadow of a distorted cloud whispered in her face screamed in her heart and roared the speech he himself feared.

Abandoned in the middle of the endless red desert on an immense pedestal and falling into a mouth a cave an endless abyss the dark vacuum.

And that it was of a dark immensity...

And he was spreading cries of madness and suffering, and he saw himself in the arid middle of the abyss of madness...

And there were severed heads screaming and moaning, he saw himself running on a trail that was breaking with blood and senseless screams...

And in his vision he saw scary scenes...

Superman broke into the dome unpought followed by Wonder Woman and Luthor being greeted by shots he soon noticed as he was thrown away.

And with that again going through a wall of lead flying in the air away and then Shazam, Green Lantern and Luthor.

And these entered the scene, flying and deflecting energy shots and kryptonite rays.

Wonder Woman entered with everything flew at high speed toward several henchmen and knocked out at high speed soon a blur of red.

And these ran around four other men tying together with ropes kicking each of them unconscious and playing.

And one of the men presses a red button sounding the alarm and opening floodgates and so many others running before being knocked out and so lightning towards some criminals.

And while Luthor threw rays toward some with waves of impact throwing the far away Superman appeared just above their heads blowing off some scattered and unsuspecting criminals.

And the flash opened a front door giving access to another lobby in directions opening the door a bang heard from afar.

And a few more bangs were heard, when one of the floodgates were opened and so appeared of varied entrances and each walking towards another sector and saw scattered.

And they were unconscious people and more monitored and with cocktails scattered and connected to wires and tanks around and everywhere they saw tanks es domes and various chamber inside them altered shapeless and modified creatures...

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red.

And the curtains equally red and so the marble tables, where cobwebs and these were huge and humanoid, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke.

And around waves of auras circling everyone and so he watched to all their faces deep his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there so much standing.

And how much he walked, and how much he sat at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and thus covered by vines and swords and branches.

And that held him his cries like a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veins around.

And the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the maze and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls.

And they were encrusted with precious stones and so watching around via the labyrinth and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the corridor and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically.

And with that upon seeing the flames spread and grew and so shrouded in red light and forming once a crow now magically turning and arising wrapped in red flames.

And her scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful damsel tall much more than two meters high, her eyes red and almond-shaped her vertical and black pupils.

And her slender and sculptural body of cocky, firm troches and her long legs and broad hips, her firm abs a short narrow lace and crochet dress.

And with small designs of knitted dragons, that barely covered the legs and their shoes equally red the neckline of her breasts full and beautiful and rounded.

And they were bound by dress hopefully falling, and their skin white, and their long hair immense and long silky black hair and their faces firm and sculptural.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as long silky and smooth as the syrup of the dress like a flaming lacquer and her sculptural curves.

And his beautiful cheekbones his fleshy lips and his firm arms so sitting in front of him.

And she looking into her face and thus seeing that her legs open to the ground and around her long hair immense and larger than her own body.

\- Oh, how nice to see my knight coming to me, my future, my male version of me. " He said.

"Come my other self... - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features, his face was the vision of the gods.

It was the vision of the most beautiful goddess of all the demon woman whose hair hid the beauty of the flesh the aroma of spices and its height as high as the man who saw it he had no words but goddess who saw before her.

The woman walked beautiful and curved was not Lility, knew that did not know who was only the desire to know her name.

\- Who... - tried to say...

\- Was all this a dream...?

\- Yes... - You heard a he from this beautiful whispering voice.

"You have seen a glimpse of the future to avoid or change. " He said.

Who the hell are you? I wanted to know in your direction...

\- I am Zariel Lariel Regina Ashera Web, lady of the ruin of the crimson web, lady of the rivers of blood, others know me only as Ashera appear only those worthy of my presence and I desire your services, my knight. " He said.

And with his long fingers and his long black nails and his long fingers on his chin the aroma of honey spices and roses impregnated the air the bell of his beautiful and grave voice and so much the most beautiful of all.

\- What does the damsel want? asked the dark knight.

\- My dark knight. " He said. "That is my wish. "I wish you. " He said.

"But I say again, few can cross the dimensions, few can come to my presence, but you and the one whose lost lineage wanders through the shadows. " He said.

\- And few can come to my presence, only my chosen ones. "This is only a door to my kingdom he and only a part. " He said.

" My true kingdom is in Temples of Zarathanis and you have come to the dimensional borders of my kingdom, next to the kingdom of Trigun, my desire as a goddess of ruin I sin, that i become my avatar, I can move from plan to plan but, I cannot materialize in the physical world as I am, I do not exist outside the gates or outside the borders. " He said.

\- Only those who are invited a third time can cross the temples only body and soul only invited, I offer the gift of the moment of truth the power of revelation and attraction, the moment they discover the truth and the revelation of mysteries, the moment that everything is lost and hopeless and discover the truth.

And you will be able to change in this moment of time, the moment everything is lost will go back in time, in an instant of time everything will change, reverting everything to a previous state, but we will not always be able to interfere in time and space, at the moment where it all began.

And you have the power of knowledge, past present and future time, can on the condition of being my avatar, you will be my shell, and my vessel you will live with me within you we will share the same body, you will have the power of a god, in return you must know that no one will ever notice.

And that you divide a body, that another being inhabiting your body, that no being will perceive my presence, I will not exist and will not have presence, I am not detectable, we will communicate but no entity being alive or dead nor gods will know of my presence and about me, I do not exist, and I will train you to control and use the powers we share.

I'd like you to come with me. " He said by loosening his face and taking his hands and so following the corridor and so following the door they followed the corridor and on the right they began to narrow and so they went down the walls had remains of skeletons dyed red and caves in holes carved in the stone itself.

They were rounded with flames in torches, down a corridor of stones and down a staircase around as if the remains and skeletons had helped build the place on the floor on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and cries mummified deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps.

They were carved in stone with archotes and so descending in spruzing by cavities and whores that had branches and vines and as if red roses and thorns and vines around as if to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous and red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along lit up around.

And in the background geisers and magma were detached from cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around seemed so deep and red the blood and voices bodies of damsels and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that came loose from the ground fire and smokes around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and an immense river deep with wailing cries and whining and the remains of people their faces that never leave the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow.

And so around the red stones of various sizes and with dark veins and so statuette images of stones and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of sculptural and muscular naked and beautiful body of his carved crown and scattered images, and as Batman himself and several pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, merciless beings those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous that there were no places to dwell.

And doomed to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge, are those who have fallen into their own ruin and never shredded the pas, are endowed with wisdom of every age.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin one day said they could their my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and did not get any of them passed cursed to lose the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally. " He said.

\- But few have passed, and none survived the first test and the first few years, so it is twenty thousand years since none of these passed my test.

\- The next time we see each other, you'il pass through rivers of blood as body and soul. " He said.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river contains fear emotions grudge and despair, all this and just psychological, then all you have to do and simply have a firm and structured mind...

Several mirrors that broke waves of energy that appeared around...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters of garbage and stray cats running in the middle of the dark and dimly lit alley with several flashing lights and dead people as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his dead parents' hands and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly shot the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this instant in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams.

And the man with his black eyes and bright and cruel, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and stopped around his parents.

And he begged the heavens, to take him what would bring them back, but it never happened, that he did not shoot but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the whining that never ended, his cries to freeze his stomach and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley dirty and covered with garbage their cries and so ...

\- By favo... - Whispered. Don't leave me... Please... they were not - and so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded illuminated briefly in time and those conflicting and at the same time desperate cries.

And they rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley appeared the same shadows the same ghostly forms lights illuminating what caught attention and that all one day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit the alley and that once called the first cop round , the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly cries and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands drooping from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied...

And so it protruded around...

-... Not... No... No... It may bring us back... - And the anguished whisper will not be able to see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together... Don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... - He said. " You and the reason that everyone dies... You and the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

\- And you must live alone...

Other of you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to own... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky of a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You and the cause of us being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - And other voices other whining groans...

And whispers, in a boat that sank into the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and his parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy and now a grown man in a bat suit and a hood dripping the blood from his face the hole in the chest that never existed and now at that instant of time in a deafening cry...

The touch of his mother touches her face from her bloody hand and her warmth fading the sound of the falling pearls and her lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time as Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our fate, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotten claw grabbing and pulling on the ground pushing into the chao and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

... All who die by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no no... - He screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He cried and lamented himself debating and shouting madly abrased and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to break free and go against his parents who were moving away and long shadows like smoking and thus disappearing...

And just as they perceived the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeaky cries, his laments his blue eyes and once beautiful full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help any good soul to help.

And no person to bring his parents as if he never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking as if he never existed, as if he did not see him and he cried madly and hoarsely his lament and cry, and no alam the hat of their heads drooping on the chao men overcoat passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands detaching...

No, no, no, no, no, no please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying deeper and deeper their cry and at that moment when it was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

Give up... - I heard the voices. "Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die... whispered... - And for all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And a movement of his body driving out of a scorch he let loose by driving out everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the man himself bat the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I will not allow it, I will not give up, I will not let them take me... – And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? - asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look. – And so seeing for the first time via coroners and cops around and feeling the hidden hole of his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood...

Blood, which were from your parents...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the abyss elongated like long roots and black hair as thick darkness as branches of tree her shrill cry of freezing heart looking up saw if project the moment ran and the tree disappeared, replaced, by the lady red rivers.

And he swallowed crimson gaze as the stream of blood cast shadows he was carried away by the essence of darkness and soon as black fire pulled him to his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed him waves of black fire.


	16. Capítulo 16

17

And taken by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes vibrating pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open likeskeletons.

And these that sprang from the tree with ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering their mouths with black holes floating like flames around.

And sucking everything around him he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a mazeisthe white and full of penises a whirlwind ofabyss.

And fromthere came the crow his heart stopped at that very moment saw the now white tree dead covered with snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind.

And her cries were heard as cries of help the dead blackened eyes, were swallowed and floating toward a red stone that shed blood and led her to swallow along with everything like an immense black hole.

And he looked around in a view of the past looked and saw the crow soon after a fallen wonder woman saw her tearing her neck apart in the braçof the Superman.

And whose laçnow shrouded him and the crow arose from within his red stone like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances asked him...

\- Which desire is worth more than your soul... - And so the past melted like blood dripping into a stream in rivers of blood in a mirrorbleed.

And that's where that place that moment broke shattered and turned pó and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save all of my soul in exchange for the salvation of all... – A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time...

"I wish I didn't depend on anyone else... - A scream or a roar...

While in the very timeline out of his cries and whines out of it he to be impregnated by the lips of each of the two.

And his blood was running out and the pulse of each of the men was on hislips.

And next the moment on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the sangria arose around him like black flames around him..

And like an explosion of dark blood energy was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke shattered into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst ofmagic.

And the black lords and ancient mages fallen onãthe ground and at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of loves energy threw them with everythingeach scattered.

And as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all appearing there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated through the absolute darkness.

And they were released by the tree which was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with open mouth bright looks like a blue light.

Her eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into the long thick darkness and black hairs of shadow and black fire turned her cry.

And it was so shrill to freeze the stomach of blood that it spread like squirting rivers and the waves of vibration back as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiveso.

And from that version the glass was smashed the black energy swallowed and thus a new moment of truth a new beginning a new light was swallowed.

And only shadows and blood scattered like shrapnel the magic lost its effect on its hair as long, scattered elongated shadows and their blue looks like the cu.

And so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and i read floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed every monster and creature that came out of the darkhole.

And from the vortex of souls who when touching someone one of the followers he would disappear as po left only fallen clothes onãthe ground, which did not run away pó and coal ashes scattered ...

In place of a creature appeared another strand of black energy surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows in place of one as bubbles appeared others that disappeared soon after emerging a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss...

Then both soul bat crows and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes and this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the dark knight.

And just another thing that came along the immense passage and so naked as it came into the world he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers ran being persecuted by the immense creature.

And soon as everyone thought they were controlled like mechanically walking zombies being possessed by skeletons.

And they were incorporeal who fled hell and spread out through the temple, and so he walked without worrying he took a long, red robe.

And that was of one of his followers and so he had been caught by the spectral forms that flew around him and so he walked barefoot, and so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations.

And but they did not see a nevus followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him he should not see all stopped around and catatonic and without movement.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments as he still lay away from battle he felttired.

And he'saware that he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would have no concert but magic really builds miracles

Then he looked around he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even though it was not rape that his leg that had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired for so much...

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He looked for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness again from several nightmares, of some were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And their nightmares were called several bloodthirsty dreams...

Meanwhile on a distant old estate in the middle of a making and on a small farm...

The ancient site an elderly old-looking man with long white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and torches the man wore long, silverrobes.

Andthe wetting toward an image of a demon of wings carved in stone when a noise of magic catches your eye.

And he saw again the touch of an uncertain future and a devastating moment of when he would be kidnapped...

And to his left a circular vortex that open he rose and when he saw Henry with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and so rising and walking towardshim.

And then with a strong slap on his face the knocking down he said as he watched the man fall onãthe groundand spoke, as he dragged him by the hair toward the altar of stones growling towards him and slapping his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. "He growled in his direction the boy on thegrounddid not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission.

\- That you would regret meddling in my descendant's life, that was a warning. " And so with aãmovement of yourmother..

And black flames arose, and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You must not disobey me, do not repeat it again. "If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan. " He said.

-You make a mistake after mistake. "And so throwingitonthe altar floor.

What if he does? – asked on thefloorwith a bruised face.

And somewhere else...

He wasn't sure how and where all that could come from the surprised energy...

And this one that covered his body there was no room for imagination his strong and muscular body and a white pcovered his scars.

And being led down the aisle with green stone handcuffs and accompanied by Cain and Dracula..

And each at his side dressed in black tunics of red clouds from the head to the pisrevered by kneeling vampires prostrate toãthe groundand chalices and cauldrons smoky with black fire scattered around...

At any time... Thought. - At any time... Watching...

And he was transported to dreams after dreams,severaltimes when he was taken to several different places...

The most frantic chantçbeginsor, and he looked around positioned in the middle of the altar he looked around and saw each of the men on each side.

And then openandin song in the forbidden word in thedecisive memento.

And he looked at the elongated tree whose abyss was detached beneath them as blood dripped over elongated daggers cut..

And cutting each of his wrists and the two men bit each side of his neck..

And it was as his life faded into the moment of truth he looked into the darkness that engulfed him looked at the tree that stretched looked toward the abyss that led him to excruciating pain..

And this one that cameãas fast as a bite oftwo vampires that followed each side of the neck as claws and prey to excruciating pain...

The hunger arose at that very moment at that moment without control if he saw being pulled the blood dripping into streams one mão trying to pull his neck and inçthe armsof Superman.

And that's when he opened his red eyes as blood around him several monsters struggled with the league of justice scattered rays lights that blinded his back waves of energy creatures growling everywhere.

And the greatest of all vampires he looked around him saw his associates fighting lightning and saw theman'sheat vision ofthe incineratingcreatures.

And each of hisson's, sred hoodie and Dick the Nightwing.

And several others a destroyed crypt and rays of red sun the cisu wasnot cisu was a red blood color fighting againstthe winged creatures.

And that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who no longer remembered did not remember why he loved him he looked toward the man of theço..

And this one who tried to fight with a mãowhile holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head in

His neck he saw the hunger he trying to hold on to amid the kryptonian's struggle flying towards the exit to the cave he saw the man from theço.

And holding on saying something he didn't understand raising trembling with spasms his armãtowardhis shoulder..

And up towards his neck he said something toward him that he didn't understand.

And he said something he did not know what and at the time and touched his head on the curve of his neck felt a cuddle in his head he felt hungry he moaned in pain.

And then he opened his lips choking and how much more he couldn't take how much his heart would stop once again he saw the Uperman Slie away from the battle he saw someone was the midnight doctor by his side.

And he raised his arms, and pulled the neck of the man of aco and the gallows arose he laid his head on his neck, but the hungerunshakable.

And the thirst for blood the pain the look around him he looked at as he tried to pull the man out oftheway.o.

And took him to the top of the tree flying between those who fought and those who fell magic arose around him, so he felt...

And it was like he was imprisoned by the lacquer of truth as if at that very moment he should not do that.

And he cried out with anguish and regurgitated blood pain from his mouth spasms and a convulsion a wave a red aura around his body like an explosion away from theuperman S..

And it was the sight where he saw himself killing himself plucking blood from sI neck in his hands the rope wrapped around him his best friend in pain without his arm.

And he cried out even more by letting goof S uperman's arms and falling swallowed by the tree an immense mouth, a loud cry followed by his lament. ç

And then drawing blood fromçthe armsof Superman he fell into a river of blood amid the darkness of the mouth of the tree

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the abyss elongated as long roots and black hair as thick darkness as branches of tree her shrill cry of freezing heart.

And looking up saw if the moment was projected, the moment ran and the tree disappeared replaced by the lady red rivers.

And these waters swallowed him by the crimson gaze as the stream of blood a shadow protruded he was carried away by the essence ofdarkness.

And as soon as black fire pulled him to his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed waves of black fire engulfed him taken by darkness..

And succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes vibrating pulling his blues a glow of light.

And they were wide-open eyes as skeletons sprang from the tree with ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering their mouths with black holes floating like flamesaround.

And then sucking everything around him he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a mazeiswhite and fullof ropes and waves and a whirlwind of abyss.

And from there emerged the crow his heart stopped at that very moment via the now white dead tree covered with snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth.

And it was like a whirlwind and their cries were heard as cries of help the blackened and dead looks were swallowed and floating toward the tree.

There was a red stone that spilled blood touched and led it swallowing along with everything like an immense black hole and looked around in a vision of thepast.

And he looked and saw the crow right after a fallen wonder woman saw her tearing her neck apart inthe armsçof Superman whose laco now shrouded him..

And the crow arose from within its red stone like blood coming out of its mouth whose flames and piercing glances tossed it...

\- Which desire is worth more than your soul... - And so the past melted like blood dripping into a stream in rivers of blood in a mirrorbleed.

And that's where that place that moment broke shattered and turned pó and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save all of my soul in exchange for the salvation of all...

"A cry was heard at that moment of truth out of time...

"I wish I didn't depend on anyone else... - A scream or a roar...

While in his own line of time out of his cries and whines out of it he was impregnated by the lips of each of the two, his blood was running out and the pulse of each of the men were on his lips at the time onwards.

And he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the bleeding arose around him as black flames around him as an explosion of dark blood energy wassucked.

And it was like a black hole while his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke shattering intopieces.

And if therewas astruggle, and this one that followed in the midst of magic the vampire lords lying on the ground.

And at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of loves energy threw them with everything each of them scattered, as iftoembrace thetree blackened.

And at the very moment of all arising there and when they stunned by the great spectacle of power.

And he floated through the absolute darkness released by the tree which was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight floating with his mouthopen.

And bright looks like a blue light his eyes the brightness of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into the darkness.

And they were long thick, black hairs of shade and black fire around her screamisthe shrill of freezing the stomach of blood that spread like rivers..

And the squirting and the wave of vibration back as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiveso of that version was shattered.

And the glass broke the black energy swallowed and thus a new moment of truth a new beginning the light was swallowed only shadows and blood, scattered like shrapnel.

And all the magic lost its effect to her hair like long, scattered elongated shadows..

And the azuis looks like the cisu of the starry day and so his clothes disappeared torn into tattered piece and alei floating aloft the blackness like arrows.

And then he consumed every vampire who didn't run away fromó the coal ashes scattered...

In place of a creature appeared another arose, and wires of black energy as flames and waves surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows and nevoa, in place of one likebubbles.

And then there were others that disappeared soon after, a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss...

This is not what vampires intended anything like this the prophecy was not the question much less scattered screams and each fleeing ... the rivers of blood still existed in the underground stream

And this was adorning and circling the tree, they took another question as if embraced by blood in curves and snakes that consumed each one that was the magic around it was drained.

And it disappeared and annulled and everything was taken over by a black hole, and so each of which would possibly be there for as a gale a magic wind, rivers.

And they consumed and spread evené that all who were not human or weak protected themselves and fled as well as cowardly vampires.

And or who wanted to save their lives ran out of the cave that would soon no longer exist andeven the weakest were fleeing andi...

And the cave was destroyed going up to the cisu taken from a black holearound it.

And as a tree that grew rooted dark and restless souls were suckedinto their mouth and their eyes shone like flames, and the tree rose and rose until itwas destroying what it wouldbe.

And the mansion with a black flame with long hair and scattered isé that how it all began disappeared.

And the tree took the mansion as a dark expression and a witch's face an open mouth and constant open and spectral cry ofghosts.

And whatever it was were not ordinary souls and the few were swallowed and disappeared and just as the wind was gone..

And then Bruce fell from so many feets of powerless heights without looking at anything like it was just a rock.

And long black hairisas long as he and so unconscious was caught by Superman as a bride on his lap closed lips like a rag doll an immense scary treeto.

And this that consumed everything atis the huge blackened skies and lá viam ao cisu.

And a dark cloud came from other corners, and more were crows that flew over its countless branches.

And its canopy and its dense and spiky dark leaves like awitch's hair or even is even a haunting meters and meters atop an immense tree that had an elongated shadow and dark energy curve detached from it...

The man of aãçcarried an unconscious Bruce Wayne covering with his cape until heis thelawn away from the tree of the house, but onthe ground looking around and depositing between hiss alliess.

And looking around him for help Steve Trevor looked around and being the first to get his looks were worried followed by Zatana and Constantini and the Nightmare Nurse and some scattered fighters running towards him.

\- I didn't expect that. " Said Constantini looking.

\- No vampires and so no monster was born that way. "Frank Stein said looking at his body. Shouldn't we kill him? he asked...

A bang was heard a bazooka several shots were fired then the fastest man alive ran dodging the shots and forming a sw about hisback.

And so the shots hit building and more buildings machineling theástatues around them made by Toy-Man.

And that were detached dividing and leveling thegroundwith a jackhammer making the fastest man alive run and jumping and with super speed he wasáthrowingthe punches and dismantling several robots and machine guns falling several pieces

The Wonder Woman ran and flinged her rope toward the leopard woman rising into the air and throwing her pinned to a pillar, but the leopard woman had let go and jumped toward her.

Luthor with his armor ran and jumped in a high heel and flew using kryptonite energy attached to Metallo.

He looked around a huge crater which looked like the union of several super villains and so Mettalo was overcoming the man from theço usingkryptonite.

And he had fallen in agony onãtheground, he was dragging himself while trying to avoid kicks and punches,, but when he lifted him holding on to his neck..

And he was using a pointed was a gás bomb was thrown amid hollowkicksocos and a mettã alo falling tothe groundhe jumped and amid the smokeça...

... Batman jumped took a jump kicked the legs of Luthor ran amid the fight took a deadly jump and pushed while wearing a control of his belt turning off the rocket of theleft esquerdop.

And plucking from the pis right and dragged playing in the distance and so saw the scarecrow on top of Green Lantern and propelling himselftohis.

And he jumped on top of the scarecrow and soon he poked his back was when he turned and with a powerful punch knocked him out and so returned to Mettalo..

And threw him away while he ripped out the Kryptonica and put it in one of his pocket compartments and Mettalo and plucking in the process.

And his kryptonite heart he looked around and jumped threw a batarangue and boosted the body by punching the leopard woman and tying it to apole.

And com a punch in the head and so seeing the man of theçthe rise all gathered once again...

He smiled in his direction and approachedãwhere he pressed hishand and so flew towards the battle...

All ran several kilometers in flight in the distance they traveled the cisu and the others through the underground passages and the passage underneath where there was a pipe.

Andles came out entering through the abandoned passage of service a side entrance where there was an immense lead door with heat powercut.

And they broke the lock coming in with viewfinders saw several guards through the tanks and storage passages.

Even the monster and who destroyed the city moments before continuing, stopped to see the reaction of the bat man, as predicted, and in an instant of time.

And before he changed, he remembers that in his first life, he saw himself at the center of destruction, and so he avoided it where he revived it a thousand times before starting over.

And as if he waited around to look at the mind of a man who did not expect more than all that exists was his friendship and his pride made of everything to discover the truth.

And atthe sametime the league crowd everyone could do something,, but no one was on the scene.

And no one to break up the fray expected to break up the eminent looking brawl hoped the reaction to destruction could all be expected an explosion in thedistance.

And thes moans and so he saw briefly and so the reaction the Batman, but by that time had already changed.

And he looked toward his suitcase that stood on the bed and thinking of his belt that had an antidoto for whatever afflicted him and on hisbelt.

And he knew that in his first life he did not have the antidote, and he knew that he could change, and so he used the antidote created in the 30th century and patented it in its present time.

And unlike the crowd and the monster he was unable to fight his own bodys was unstable.

And his hormone rate was so high he felt blood dripping from him a hemorrhage dripping from him.

And without waiting pressed a button after the steel man went away angry, when smelling the air he widened his eyes miles away could smell

It was a heady smell something that called towards the hive in heat a strong element something that was missing so strong looking in its direction as if to apologize taking a step back ...

And what was repeated without any shame was the shame of the man of steel, he in turn was not someone who mediated words...

\- Batman I... - Tried to say trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his shaky legs allowed.

And the man himselfçfelt excited and hard his cockwith gallows contracted in his red underwear sings he heard something and that something was not what he was looking for

\- Your alien, no one sees you more than a monster – Said between teeth and a folego only and then without paying attention to your staggering weakness.

Andhe saw moments after the man of steel avia left him went away and so he saw fly towards the bang which is a roaring away.

While the shapeless monster roared with spirit and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around it and headed to the center of Metrópoles..

And Superman didn't have time taking a staggering step toward the track of tires falling on top of several cars before holding his gallows and heading in line toward a pile of cars.

And he stood on buildings destroying everything around him, while on the other side of town he saw other buildings and other elusive monsters toward variousproblems.

And while cars and buildings were hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away.

Towards a whole building and any complaint was directed to face the looking creature he flew with everything towards thecreature.

And he saw that Diana had a worried expression his punches had no effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that increasingly hardened...

And so Staggering Bruce almost falling down dropping his towel to the floor in his endeavor he headed to the bed where he fell unconsciousinstantly.

And so it lasted an intense fever of hours and hours without rest and uninterrupted and so he moaned and moaned uncontrolled and the fever high for minutes and so he looked around after waking up and atis falling into a long sleep.

And as soon as he regained his strength, he took the antidoto...

And he knew he could use an antidote that instead of undoing the problem would cause a symbiosis mutation in the cells...

Amid his drowsiness and slowness opened his eyes and woke up for two days of sleep without dreams and in the midst of this he got up and followed then turn on the television.

And so the news an immense creature was contained and several documents stolen...

It was these and other moments that he saw glimpses of the future and when he could see in his travels to the continuous space time...

His connection tohis variousversions of himself in vtodifferent times...

And so in the midst of those films that kicked with the impact of time and so that situation was being seen by him and so before reviving a thousand times he could relive and relive that day countless times...

And that moment happened 17 years after his kidnapping at a time when everything had not yet changed and he was notkidnapped.

Andhe saw it as if he had walked at that time he was 59 years old at that time of the beginning the invasion...

Somewhere else...

Dick and Jason prostrated themselves in front of him and as if they werethrown away he pulled them like puppets and soon a huge ball of fire appeared to the céu...

And as a meteor and everything stopped the creatures advanced more and more and scattered mages fought and somehow were neutralized a radius of the staff of man climbed to the céu ...

And spread and the next instant all paralyzed as if time stopped around him and as that puppets Jason and Dick were pulled towardthe man.

And as if controlled by wires he kept them still in the air and said in a loud guttural mouth as if everyone could hear...

\- You choose, Bruce Wayne your life for everyone's, come with me and I will not kill anymore I will leave free ... - Said in your direction.

And so soon after he had been kidnapped...

Years of captivity he continued to be tortured and years after being thrown into a vortex of time and of course thwarting Henry's plans...

At some point he saw it, but it hasn't arrived yet...

He had been taken to the ambulance and done the CPR and then taken to the hospital on the spot with his heat vision the mages were having a lot of work with the monster coming out of the hole and his followers who did not escape by the explosion of light died by the mouths and claws around...

And so the voice of darkness called him...

And he woke up screaming and screaming as he was trimmed by strong arms of a blue and a warm body calming him...

And he was struggling in bed was a bad time to be honest...

And so he calmed down after a while and saw that he was in hospital pajamas and not in that tangle of nightmares where he saw the death of everything he was trying to avoid...

\- Calm down heard the voice in your ear... A warm body...

And he looked like it was the first time...

And he woke up not long after he realized he was in a hospital of Metrópoles...

And he spent three days in the hospital alternating between the nightmares and the strange sensation of a glimpse of the future, and he woke up thinking he felt a presence the ki ofSuperman.

And the next morning I learned through Alfred that I had visited him that the one who took him to the hospital was actually Superman...

And in case he was owed the Kryptonian something he wouldn't pay like Bruce Wayne, of course...

And so he returned to Gotham three days later...

And they were looking for him...

And he investigated Wonder Woman...

She lived in a nearby town was a woman, or a goddess if you prefer were the two...

Not far from the city, an amazon second knew when checking her looking as she faced her opponents flew fast and extraordinary force

And he looked like it was the first time...

And he spent three days in the hospital alternating between the nightmares and the strange sensation of a glimpse of the future, and he woke up thinking he felt superman's ki presence, and the next morning he learned through Alfred that he had visited that the one who took him to the hospital was actually Superman...

And in case he was owed the Kryptonian something he wouldn't pay like Bruce Wayne, of course...

And so he went back to Gotham three days later...

And he investigated Wonder Woman...

She lived in a nearby town was a woman, or a goddess if you prefer were the two...

Not far from the city, an amazon second knew when checking her looking as she faced her opponents flew fast and extraordinary force

And so the voice of darkness called him...

And he woke up screaming and screaming as he was trimmed by thefortsof a blue and a warm body calming him...

And he was struggling in bed was a bad time to be honest...

And so he calmed down after a while and saw that he was in hospital pajamas and not in that tangle of nightmares where he saw the death of everything he was trying to avoid...

\- Calm down heard the voice in your ear... A warm body...

In the midst of so many occurrences that did not stop ongoing crimes.

Before the week ended he should stop watching the several times he spent on television the video of sex with prostitutes and the several times he should look.

And to the side and avoid Alfred criticizing his livelihood, his children did not love as they should and Alfred with his sermon.

Superman was providing relief to countless people and the fire department putting out the fire and so he saw toward the tower east of Metrópoles..

And he saw destroyed buildings and several extensive cases and soon saw the man of steel himself and even Luthor claiming that you would be doubts..

And these that there might be no evidence, but they'd soon get it to be a terrorist invasion inside the research labs of lex corp.'s company.

And provoked by Batman, or some villain who disguised himself in the bat man to cause destruction and incriminate such heroes, but there were several heroes around..

And helping everyone in the midst of containing an uncontrolled beast arising from genetic mutation and other chemicals.

The strange alliance and proximity of the man of steel to Luthor's mental control, but that was no excuse for what he spoke possibly was a form of control not preventing him from saying what he always thought...

He knew Clarck was possibly controlled, but nothing would stop him from being a son of a bitch, whenever someone controlled him it was reason to make him a son of a bitch...

And he saw an older version of himself in a moment of time while not changing and in an instant of time when everything changed...


	17. Capítulo 17

18

He woke up the one day later and so learned of an immense destruction in Metropolises and so went with his car and so looked toward his luggage.

And putting in a car and headed towards the road back to Gotham and how was the week starting the way it was gradually getting worse...

And he turned on the computer and cross-referenced and cross-referenced and programs that he had copied and physical and alien forms and so an extensive report of damage that occurred in the bloodstream.

And more different data and reference and he saw data and graphs and he saw about various data and random forms of mind control and so many other means of wandering through the stars...

And so returning to Gotham later it was these situations that really didn't motivate him to move forward in his investigations...

He downloaded the data directly into his Bat-computerand thus transferring into various sources and HDS and so he looked and divided each file and each sub folder and thus transferring graphics. at

And then showing various files and thus studying the various forms of graphics plants and samples collected as onethe immense and extensive encyclopedia of planets data and life forms.

And these converted into mutations kicking their evolution to a hive level a biological database while enslaving trapping in a symbiotic mind and primary reasoning.

He began to call and compare with databases and information collected from the green lanterns and so he assimilated them by decorating charts and monitoring old satellites that disppreciated and thus reappeared as if they were never connected.

There were so many life forms imprisoned ancient civilizations destroyed a base and catalog of how to merge life forms and unite the base of symbiosis and keep alive.

And they were trapped feeding and assimilating their DNA and subtracting the host, which were extinct forming a new life form...

It was various information from states and an invasion...

And if he came back in an instant of time while everything changed he could prevent these tapes from going public, he should just stay here long enough to know all the consequences and data...

And so maybe he knew how it ended he could live in the past that he would choose and so he would know and have the knowledge of this time ...

It was more than three hours after a failed business meeting by Luthor and between queen industries who also did not take the cake and masters industries, there was also Lucius Fox representing the company Wayne.

And they were in a building of the wayne company's subsidiary in Gotham and where the bidding auction would take place and so it was a building of the American government...

And so Bruce before his trip and his exile he remembers the first time he experienced that scene...

And so he revived 1000 times before not reviving anymore and moving on, really knew how to get around the situation...

And there he was just hours awayáfrom attacks of interest fromvarious business companies...

Luthor thought Bruce as a souvenir, he remembers that he was in that large room where everyone would negotiate with the government government auctions of government bids...

She was a crow, she was a crow, at times she was a bat, she was a snake, a dragon a wolf a fox, in others an immense green bird.

And in others a butterfly, in these ages she was a rabbit, gigantic by the way, he accompanied her like a knight, but he was his receptacle, his avatar, his mortal form, she was the essence.

And so in other worlds after ages and ages.

On a journey in a distant time spent on earth zero between the comings and goings of time and time.

But we're going to travel a few seconds before.

Before meeting the Dragon Lady, who was not a dragon, between the dimensions there was a war between gods, and demons and the Amazons, in turn Queen Hypolite.

And before Diana's birth, she fought with a cursed sword and so stuck the sword in the back of a demon woman, is hurting her, but had no other choice and run away and her hordes withdrew.

And in the future she showed in a future where you didn't find her, you were enemies, she couldn't know you, the sword that would be used to killher.

And she used it to kill Hipolita and then Diana she declared war on Trigun her half brother ãand ate her brotheristhe twin.

And soon after it was devoured the Trigun himself, after conquering all the dimensions came to this andputthe end conquered it.

And destroyed it by eliminating all the Amazons and turning the earth into a second hell dominated by demons...

\- Can this future be changed? " Asked Bruce.

Zariel the woman from the dimension where Bruce was, said.

\- What she needs, and everything all women need, Batman, she said. Do you know what it is? He asked.

Love, love. "He said looking from afar.

" He said. - And love, this and her weak point, what she needs and someone to treat her well with equal respect that loves her. " He said.

\- All women need love and affection, they all need a man who understands them, who fights for them. "They said as if they thought the same thing.

I can do this! "He said watching.

\- What's Darkseid's weakness? – She asked her showing him an image of a woman in the mirror on the other side saw them kissing before having omega power.

Love, love. "He said. - Affection. "He would trade everything for love. "Said the dark knight. "He would do anything to relive that moment. " He said.

In an instant of time when everything changed, in a timeline where the servants and followers of the queen of darkness and the queen of wolves once came and faced Batman and the league of shadow justice.

Veronika, in a different timeline without Batman's intervention and without ever having met him or his father, or the justice league, fought Constantine and Zatanna.

And the lord fate and all the Amazons, in this timeline he had been the first to be murdered, without any mercy he was quartered, and also magic, she beat them, imprisoning in their nightmares.

And she had quartered and had the power of dancing the dead, she had become a demon who would slaughter her enemies, and by this instant she had sold them and condemned them to hell and torture, and so she would be her mistress.

But at this moment when everything changed in a moment when everything was not like. He changed everything in an instant of time when everything changed.

They were cloudy days of dense, thick fog nights.

Bruce Wayne was sleepless that night and looked at a calendar on top of his desk and brief naps were followed by shouting and pleas forhelp.

And there were insistent voices,and not knowing if it was real or not, and so before bed and heard whispering voices, it was four months before the anniversary of his parents' death and the ruin of his life.

He looked around and so he came out in the morning of dense fog and speck and so he looked around him.

Brief seconds without opening his eyes saw a figure far away and a nap and at that moment he saw the scary scream and someone calling him and so woke up and left there were investigations to do.

This was strange he had a certain mistrust, a keen sense of strange things, if he owed his experience to the supernatural the league of justice.

He sensed something, but did not know what those days when children disappear without leaving traces of neighboring towns, and soon after.

And their parents the children were not found, but their parents only their parents they were found in gutters.

The Central City Medical Institute he looked at and saw what he was supposed to investigate from these murders?

Again he decided to investigate the death of his parents, on one of those days when they are nothing more than six months from the anniversary of their deaths.

He drove and his bat suit.

There was a certain scarlet sprinter running in down the street trying to get to the right time in Central City and Bruce ran from his car in Gotham, towards CentralCity...

And went to Metropolis, and remembering the death of his parents, in the midst of another investigation.

And amazingly enough. Berry was helping, but was late, since he was seeing cases of missing children and it was weird..

And he looked at some random kids with no one in common, they had in cases like this something corny and strange.

There was a bet he looked and heard old news and remembered.

Before his parents were murdered, he rememberedsomething...

\- Well, who knows, you could save more than five innocent lives, and exonerate one person. "He said his voice beside him, which made him into the car sharply.

I scared you, didn't I? "Well, on the bright side and that no one but you can see me, then it would be crazy to answer, directly. I said, i'm not going

\- In a period of three years, before your parents were murdered. It said.

And he added. – I was a student at gotham city elementary school and really sawtheáchildren disappeared andwere murdered, yes. I did.

\- Who knows by talking to the person still alive you could gather information for when everything returns to the beginning at the instant of time when everything will change you can follow the right clues.

\- Many years ago iné Central City right after a series ofmurders occur in Gotham City and the alleged killer get caught...

\- Well... - I said. And there was another series of murders, but it was in Central City, and a long time ago a cousin of Barry Allen died...

By the way. "She said. "His father and rape suspect, long before the murders, only happened in his teenage years, but it wasn't him. " He said.

– This particular knowledge you don't need to go back in time. " He said.

\- Just research and what will come next.

\- Yes... - I said. And that's enough.

And so it disappeared.

He looked around him, this was not the place he should be if everything like that supernatural creature said, was connected, who would know more was someone who also lived at that time, someone who is still alive.

He looked in the police file and saw something that made him uncomfortable, why did Barry reopen his parents' case?

Then decided to investigate, he sneaked into the old notary of the city and the documents filed, at the time of his childhood before the age of nine, he had a cousin.

\- Yes... - He tried.

\- She disappeared without a trace, along with five other children, it would be six months after the Wayne murders of Gotham City and months after gotham's alleged child killer was caught.

He was among alleys climbed into a building with windows in front of the central city police labthrew a communicator in front of the window with a microfonand...

And in following Barry, he was talking to a blond-faced woman of few friends and another investigator of what it looked like.

He had with him a flash drive and thought of approaching, so he jumped from one building to another stealthily he stood between the closed windows.

\- Almost three decades ago... - I heard the man say.

– I investigate cases that claim to be closed and resolved, from Central City Gotham City and Metropolis, Opal City, Star City and Coast City.

\- But every murder happened six months after each case solved and it all started before and more often after the Wayne murders, as if you'd befree.

\- And everything to do whatever you want, started six months before they were murdered, each of the accused were caught, weeks later, but their victims, no. I did.

And a week later the Waynes were murdered, and within six months from one city to another.

He was tall fat and gray hair bordered on his fifties, sixty years, looked like a retired policeman.

\- But all suspects are doomed. " Said Barry.

\- Everyone pleads not guilty and everyone is close to the children everyone is on death row, all this nothing more than it seems frame.

\- If the Waynes weren't dead they'd be on the reports and as suspects, in fact and a phone call, it seems they were all known to have childhood friends and are people connected to tragedies in the world ofcrime.

And or crime fighters like you and forensics investigator and your mother were murdered, a week after the criminals were caught in every city.

So someone's been covering their tracks, the dark knight thought.

He took his rope jumped and went down through some buildings untilit's his car.

He turned around ignoring other cars around him and returned to Gotham at the fastest speed;

Everyone should know by now that the case has been reopened.

He ran at high speed, passing by the road

And so he arrived in his cave, and jumped from the Batmóvel.

Alfred wasthere with the trays in the food cart.

Alfred. "Said the bat man.

\- Do you remember the murders of the children in my office?" he asked.

That wasn't what the butler expected, his reaction and the frightened raising of his eyes.

Yes, sir, I remember. " He said.

Can we talk to you about it? " He said.

All right, i'm sorry. "Said the butler.

\- I don't know where to start. " Said Alfred.

I did. " He said.

Sitting in front of the crime computer and looking with his head to lower hisarmsabove his head, and thinking about it as if gathering information and praying just that, he squeezed his eyes and began.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said.

"I remember when I was a kid, my father put me in a school that was abandoned today, right after my father took me out ofit.

– And ifu weren't necessarily friends, those kids, I remember i walked away, was more antisocial and felt...

\- It was more than lonely, but I was friends with a janitor, he was weird, but soon after..

\- And who found my colleagues he was accused of kidnapping and murder, my father got scared and sent me to another school, and meanwhile the strange caretaker, he was arrested swearing innocence. – Said.

\- I was scared at the time too, you swore it wasn't him that he was cool, you were heard by the detective at the time. " Said Alfred putting his hands on his shoulders.

\- I was sure it wasn't him, he was my only friend, in fact he was a good man, that's what I thought, and of course I saw some old, nothing modest tapes hidden in his room when I went to visit.

\- And I felt guilty about that girl I was watching, but I never got close to her, I guess I was afraid or scared, I don't know.

\- And strange, she did not speak, but ... - He had a flashback he saw for an instant marks on the hips and arms, but no one said anything that, look scared, distant.

And remembering a lonely girl, a girl who suffered, she had bruise marks, hid in the hot days, thought.

"She caught more than normal from her mother, more than could be considered disciplinary. " He said.

\- I think, sir, that... - Alfred said. There were rumors, sir. " Alfred said.

Rumors. He questioned Bruce.

\- His father treated children, who suffered ill-treatment too, of their relatives, he had suspicions, he spoke to me and his mother about it. " He said.

He looked and began to investigate on the computer, thinking when those bettors would activate the Revival, and of course he had many that were not of much help, it was necessary to start looking for information and clues.

Cases of murders and dispedance at the same time.

Three decades ago in the exact six months before his parents' murders, there were seven disappearances and four resulted in murders.

He saw that there was in the meantime, Poole Luthor the firstborn, lionel luthor, he was a runner, would go to the Olympics, had been run over and died, the car was never found.

And the killer too, he was seventeen, he was a runner, was on the road to Gotham and Metrópoles, he was engaged to Pamela Wana Fiodor .

And he had been found in a Gotham alley two streets behind the streets of Wayne's murders, was not murdered, she was raped and raped, and killed, but her body never found..

And her two older sisters in the middle were found raped so traumatized that she became catatonic and is still catatonic to this day..

And there were several related cases show looking deeper than nine months later she had children by cease in a hospital.

And the first older sister her sister married an ex-school-teacher..

And in which he studied, but it was twelve years after the events, that she was pregnant, but no, there is something wrong, the sister and raped, where, where she isá, ah, ah yes...

And going deeper he saw her really was pregnant, but because they kept the child, there is something..

And it was like not keeping the fruit of rape, he looked at cases of diagnostic doctors, old, and revealing that she remains in the hospital.

And the reports show that she'sá catatonic, her older sister raised her nephews.

He wore his bat suit and went by car atis the city hall the notary documents, there was the case regarding Fiodor, he saw something...

And there was no reason, but his former primary school teacher married the daughter of a rich man..

And as for this rich guy who was friends with the Waynes and also a friend of Amasteus, he was a rich old man with a daughter who never recovered from the attack..

And she's catatonic and crazy trapped in a psychiatric clinic in Metrophs.

What he saw that he could not see in the batcaverna, he looked and saw even more deeply, the former caretaker, barely remembered he was anything more than eighteen, lived with the mãand, and he collected pornography.

And he recalled using all his consciousness and memory he remembered when he was nine years old visited him a fewtime.

And he remembered that he lived behind the school, took care of some things, and the school today closed, but there were strange cases, which stopped happening..

And right after he left school, when he was nine, disappearing, ghost rumors broken glass..

And first of all Amanda Kensiton,, they say invoke spirits, but disappeared, no one found her the only thing they found was a game board.

A girl with the surname Rosembaum he had taken missing, Virginia and Veronica Prescote, the chara of another Veronica, disappeared, the first was found, a week later was nine years old, but dead.

And the reports showed that he was tied,, braçand legs withropes his mouth covered with adhesive, had no reaction marks, seemed to know who took him.

And there were bites on his body, suffocation marks, he had pictures where there were p marksissize 44, Virginia and Veronica, twins and were of school age.

And the were years in front of him, last seen at an old crossroads today isá abandoned, no more trains pass, and a ghost street, they were redheads and beautiful, there were rumors that they were witches.

And he was a blond kid and also lonely, he had no friends, but he was very smart, he was a perfect nerd, but back then that was weird.

A transgender boy, he had long black and straight hair, he had also disappeared he was known as Emma Tramandal, but his name was Emmet Tramandal, a week after his disappearance was riordane's turn.

And her boyfriend, and after a few weeks his was the turn of Michael Senna, and there was a girl from another nearby school also disappeared...

And he called himself Bryana Mortgomery classmate of another Heliote Pascal and Jenna Collins.

And all these children had disappeared in an interval of two weeks each after the disappearance of Yvana Ivanovic h.

And my classmate, she had feminine features, but she wore men's clothes, she had an effeminate way, that's all, he was found on an abandoned counter..

And inside an abandoned container on a Gotham pier..

And he was found inside a fishing vessel, apparently they were all children of rich people, at first they thought it was a kidnapping that went wrong, but that ended in death, but never asked for ransom..

And final was classmates of schools, but they were private schools, it was a prestigious school, and old, before it was abandoned and simply he looked a few miles from lthere was a tunnel that was closed three decadesago .

And he remembered there were many accidents that ended in death, so Thomas Wayne who had a company responsible for reform asked the city to close the tunnel and divert the trajectory.

In the week before the deaths of Thomas and Marta Wayne, William Goblepote the penguin's father died of pneumonia, shortly after he tried to cross the tunnel, but before suffered an accident near the road connecting to the tunnel.

And they say he saw something that didn't let him talk anymore and from thereá to cá got sick and died, his wife committed suicide weeks after the Waynes' death.

And everything could not work out I saw, I remember that it was not only my classmates, my father believed that school where he studied.

And it was the best school,had good teachers and I didn't need to be put in a private school, but everything changed at that time, three kids from my class..

And there was more than one girl who had an air of superior and nauseous did not speak much, she also disappeared and it seemed endless, it seems that when one is a child.

Well...

And you don't pay attention to what happens around you, I was happy I didn't need friends, had my parents, but I didn't go after anyone..

And even after my parents died I walked away anymore and i didn't even talk to them.

After that, in a school near lá was a neighboring school would be a street away two blocks away and between them there was a condominium where on that street between them were found the children.

And it was a far away school for gifted children, it was where my father wanted to send me, but two of his students had also disappeared..

And each of them were found dead, what connected that school that he remembered today was two streets of one and a building under construction...

And they said the haunted rumors and a building of condominiums that he had to drive with Alfred that was abandoned the building was abandoned.

And it was right at the beginning of construction after finding the dead children, it was the other side of town, there had been several accidents at the time of my father who began to work as misdi..

And I remember i used it as a secret hideout, the last case was in weeks and the school was closed and the building closed as well.

And then my dad took me to another school near home because both schools were on the other side of Gotham, and they were public, they're closed to this day abandoned.

These girls used the same streets that connected to the shopping center, there was the construction of the building all this was abandoned, from Gotham the crossroads was the idea of Gotham Prefecture.

And connecting Metrópoles that had until today a road that connected the Metrópoles and the tunnel covered under a mountain, there is a mountain...

And today a permit was requested for the Wayne company..

And to revitalize the city and return the abandoned buildings to three decades all i had was my father's, which was also closed because of death and traffic accident.

And the most famous was that of a taxi driver who died hit by a truck, so they closed.

She had given a clue, more than forty years ago, in my father's adolescence, Bruce thought, there are some things.

And so he searched the city documents, a famous case was muffled by lack of evidence, and money, too, thought, going through several cases, of an old, document.

And there was a gang rape, the Gothic girl, who was isolated, and poor, those involved were football players, but his father was not a football player..

And today it must be my father's age, but nothing was heard from her anymore, only that ten men were accused of attacking a girl..

And she told them they were drunk, and drugged the girl on the road footprints and pieces of clothing she was brought by Thomas Wayne..

And that she accused him of raping her, but neither he nor she nor those involved were formally charged..

Theu your case went on, in fact there is nothing more than speculations, shes had no news, there is nothing to prove, there were footprints and the ten involved.

And they were also players who today they don't even live in Gotham and what you still find in the cemetery and have forgotten about it, or ignore it.

He was leaving the site, using the window on the left side of the library, when looking at his Bat-Wbird taking out of his belt he looked and saw that he hears an accident in Central, City, children were found, but not alive. at

And your parents are gone, your moms are desperate, if there's a connection the killer in turn stayed in the sauce for three decades, came back why?

He heard there was a call from Alfred.

He took his rope and went down toward the alley and got into his car.

And so ran, because now they reopened their case, was driving and so he looked around, on the busy street, and when he thought, within this case there are many mysteries.

\- That's why they want to show efficiency. – Again he lost control in the middle of traffic, none other than Phantom Avenger. –

And or is it because a new prosecutor came in who wants to get all the cases filed back, to fall into the public's graces, heard that the new prosecutor wants to be elected deputy?

Or because your sister had an accident, she thinksshe's connected to the Wayne murders, in fact you should see the name of the new prosecutor who's reopening the case, Bruce, by the way, you should see the calls, Batman.

He regained control of the car.

Phone call? " He said driving.

The names. Said a damsel in particular sitting in the passenger seat.

He looked and spoke toward the computer and communicator of the car.

Alfred,are you listening?

Yes, sir. " He answered on the other side.

\- Look into mewho's in front of the Wayne murder reopening case, please.

Wait a minute. "Said the butler.

\- Samanta Wana Fiodor, sir. "Said Alfred on the other side of the wire.

Actually, sir, she called for a few hours, and she made an appointment to talk to you, sir.

And interesting. " He said. I can't do that.

\- You're going to be here in a few minutes. " Said Alfred.

\- She and her sister and married to my childhood teacher. " He said.

"She raised the rapist's children who were twins. " And so searching Amasteus...

And had a job he worked for the family Wana Fiodor, a deputy, is alive, has seventy years Fatima Fiodor hiswife, is fifty years.

And his eldest son, adopted from another previous marriage, Anafios Fiodor forty-two years old, and single .

And catatonic daughter, in fact who wanted to open the case, Debora and Isac Twins of Pamela were raised in an internal school, as far away from the family as possible, soon after turning nine.

And there does not seem to be prolonged contact, my ex-teacher,-changed his name and adopted the family name of theold Amasteus was a lawyer of the Wana family his son-in-law, Eric Dickson Jackson to Theodore Fitzpatric Wana Fiodor.

Searching her car computer she contacted Barry too, hiring a forensic detective, but why?

He looked a few hours ago when he looked around.

And he went down the street from the murder of his parents.

The old files show that when Barry Allen was seven he doesn't remember, but he had a cousin who was also involved in the series of kidnappings and murders.

He looked around and when he went towards the street he saw the alley and thought, who would be interested in it, besides himself, looking at so many events and in this leads nowhere.

He walked into the car and headed towards his old school, but decided to come back.

Arriving a few blocks he arrived at the cave and changed up the stairs, he looked around thinking, why after those years.

Andshe began investigating right after her sister suffered the car accident...

And it looked like he discovered something and just became a file burn, it actually looks like his niece somehow discovered something, but what?

He did not care his back he saw his back going up the stairs and looking

The woman appeared soon after he came home a blond woman with straight hair and long aristocratic air, tall and tired expression, a long and behaved dress of black color.

And it was as if he was in mourning he looked good at the woman as if he were to evaluate and amazingly accompanied by Barry, who had an apology look in a gray suit.

At that time, she had no porridge on her tongue and did not apologize.

\- I didn't come here to apologize or waste my time, which is very valuable, let's get to the details, I want to know how the murder happened. "She said at the time by sitting on the couch in front of him.

He looked at her, remembering that moment, but did not have a good impression of that woman, something did not go well, was several seconds mute.

And so looked she was from Metrópoles nor gotham was, any interest was just to earn points with the people and seemed to want to use it.

\- I can't help anything now, it's been three decades, I don't even remember the details, in fact all this is just a fog. " He said.

\- You could try, Mr. Wayne, to try to share only the details you remember. He was trying his wife. " He said.

Looking around him he stood up was toward the windows and looking wrapped in thoughts.

At that time, besides the shooting I saw no one, nor the killer, in fact I saw nothing but a dark street.

Mr. Wayne, please. Tried the woman with an air of despair.

His thoughts were conclusive, if the killerreturned.

And he would want to go after anyone who had evidence of witnesses, he couldn't share information, people would be in danger, he thought, he should investigate just like Batman, not put like Bruce Wayne, divert his attention.

With a smile of escarnio and a cretin look, he turned and looked toward the woman. -Anything.

\- And you could just take the evidence, directly with the police, go to the police station, don't want to know about your senseless investigation..

And theu go investigate on their own without my help, I have no interest in reviving it. – Said.

\- Sir, Wayne, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this case, your parents are dead, my sister is in a hospital, my niece was the victim of the samekiller.

And of so many other children died, people disappeared – I said with a serious look. - I would have to help give these people rest. – Said. – I beg a help. – Said.

\- You and a beautiful woman, Miss, but only that, and use these qualities for something useful, just that, use your qualities and ask for help from the right person, who cares.

And he said touching his shoulder. Muggle, thought when putting a Bat-Radar on his clothes.

\- I know what it's about and not theu a mínimo, already prescribed, I want to move on and live my life. -Said.

\- And I don't care, the killer wasn't caught back then, and now it's not going to come to anything, and it's not going to get caught now, actually. I did.

\- And you just want fame, and fall in the graces of the people, in fact be you on your own and turn around with your problems. - Said.

"I don't want to be a part of it. "He stood up and said.

Go away. " He said showing the door.

She looked as if she was seeing the demon and with disgusted air and with robotic walking went away followed by Barry Allen who said nothing.

Thanks for your help, Allen. " You heard the door when you closed.

His curiosity was enormous, he would follow the two, went down the stairs of the library and went into his cave and monitored the two, were going towards a building in their research.

And it was a police station office near gotham morgue, using the listening device listened to the conversations, he knew, one thing, if the killer was back, that would mean about it.

\- How do you know my cousin was a victim and the killer wasn't caught. You heard Barry talk.

He saw him drive away and take the car and hit hard.

The woman, was or rather, is at serious risk.

He looked around and donned the hood and went to the cave in the investigations he saw old data and random archived cases of nearbytowns.

And there were six cities, and in these cities every country town and there were always seven children five of a school..

And the two from another nearby school, he knew that somehow he looked out of Gotham and it was two months later every four years..

And the inner schools children were kidnapped, were decades and during their research more thoroughly.

And he saw it was longer in the total four decades, possibly was a cold and old killer, possibly must be fifty to sixty years old, must be semitoposed.

And thelgo made him kill again, because since he was twelve the murders have stopped.

And they've been back recently.

Which would motivate your return.

A blur of red, the scarlet sprinter appeared running in the cave, at that time he thought of improving the cave's defenses seriously change some things.

\- Soyou'regoing to be dumb like you are in the living room or you're going to say what you think.

\- Hermotherwas murdered by Twayne not by a mysterious killer.

His cousin died the victim of a harasser he was arrested. " He said.

"Unless he has ties to Twayne and he's actually a sprinter who really wants to screw up his life so the killer isn't in jail.

\- I have doubts, but if you heard would realize that some cases are inconsistent. " He said.

\- I believe he really wants to screw up my life, but what I think and thathe's going to kill my mother, but by the time he got there she was alreadydead.

Andhe took it as if volunteering to be the killer in his place took the blame for himself, assumed something that wasn't his, just to complicate with my life...

\- You're as crazy as she believes in it, he's a sadist who hates you, he said.


	18. Capítulo 18

18

They're different stories. " He said.

\- I see only one cold case that doesn't need to be reopened and you're messing with a hornet's. " He said.

"And I see nothing but complications of a madwoman leading to another conclusion that is not the right one. – Said.

And so left a small pouch of files on the desk, not seconds before he did not look back only on his computer.

And he said as he was observed, there he continued to speak.

\- No matter what I find out, I get the feeling she's actually getting into trouble. " He said.

Attracting confusion.

What do you mean. He asked.

If there really is a killer who's on the loose, he's not going to like it by rummaging through his trash, he can do something about it. " He said.

"Unless this is all that crazy woman's imagination and you're going to rock her. " He said.

\- yes, but right now, there are superheroes with powers this time, and nothing's going to go wrong. " Said Barry.

"You're the best detective in the world.

Are you going to help me, Batman? Asked the scarlet sprinter.

\- Being the greatest detective in the world. " He said,

\- No, because I know there's no case and it's already been solved. " He said.

And you're on your own. " He said.

"Until I have real proof you're alone making noise. " He said.

\- Control this woman, if there's a maniac, you don't know what a capable, cornered maniac. " He said in a warning tone.

"But as much as you twoaregoing to do it and noise.

And so Barry left the document files and left at super speed from the cave leaving him alone.

Over the course of that week he decided to follow the woman, read the files, and do his owninvestigation.

And without raising suspicions, conversations with witnesses and go to prison with a request for secrecy..

And it was well wetting the hand of a jailer, and throughout this week on an ordinary day of hooligan, baderna and cries of this woman.

And he looked at them two of the roofs with his ropes..

And with her binoculars, she was out of control and was defaming Bruce Wayne, Barry seemed to want to control, but to no avail...

He looked around and saw that he was with the help of old Wana,

He saw that she made more noise than she discovered anything.

He didn't see her husband involved in anything, he saw the signal access for next week.

And you saw the last two, the woman asking for help.

He looked and decided to getthere,but there was her arguing with her husband.

\- If not even the son of those who were murdered want to get involved because you, this situation there is no conclusion beyond the obvious. – Said.

\- And you're hallucinating.

"And it's all your imagination, he's not so interested in it..

And while Batman sneaked in stealthily without him interrupting the fight.

\- Youdidn'ttalk to Wayne.

He's a worm. He growled toward.

What an angry woman, thought Batman...

\- Leave that to someone with a capacity. "Said her husband in his direction.

Like who? - The biggest detective in the world doesn't even show up he seems to be Wayne's dick as they say. - Completed.

\- How can you handle that forensic detective on your own? - Spat withanger.

And being held by her husband, he was older, well, but old, had no white hair yet, but he had signs.

\- You make more noise than it solves anything, you're attracting problems, in fact, you want attention, so you got it. Said.

She tried in vain an interview with Carmine Falconi and even black mask, to no avail.

I want justice. " She cried as she was watched by Commissioner Gordon who seemed to be afraid.

\- No, you want to make noise, scandal. "Said your husband. Confusion. - Completed.

And you're not going to help me either? "She said.

There's no way I can help you. "He said between his teeth.

People are dead. She screamed.

\- And children were murdered, and they didn't stop in this town. "I told him what he already knew.

\- Let's go, and stop rummaging through graves. "He said as Batman watched as he held his rope jumping off the roof.

\- You're a conniving killer like everyone else. "He heard and he heard more screams,

The dark knight only watched, Batman could not interfere directly.

He heard a scream in the distance in the air around thebuildings.

And with that he was already aware of thes words before he reached another roof...

\- YOU'RE AS MURDEROUS AS THESE MEN, BATMAN.

And so he investigated on his own.

Two days later, Alfred was in the cave serving tea, he said.

\- That woman asked for your help when I went to the office at Wayne Tower. "Bruce said while drinking the chá..

What did she want?

"Unlike you, she doesn't seem to have delicacy or even have an ounce of charisma,actually.

And she is not subtle at all, nor does she hide playing everywhere.

And recently I found a little diary, sir. " Alfred said.

I've seen it. "Bruce said.

And I saw looking in the archives. He said he wants to see me.

Yes, i'm sorry. Sir, said the butler.

\- Twenty years ago a mobster, he was assaulting or committing a crime, but his father didn't ask, what it was, he just received it and healed his wounds. " Said Alfred. –

\- When you were a kid, there was a costume fest. " He said. "He left his mother and went to take care of him, he caring. " He said. –

\- He knew him, he, he was a nephew a little like his teacher, but he was younger.

\- They said his son's dream was to teach, he looked like his teacher, and he decided to teach? " Asked Bruce.

\- He hid from everyone who was the son of a Gotham mobster, had something wrong like him, but wanted to teachthen.

And he helped at-risk children, but it was for a short time, there was something wrong, and teaching children, but cut off any bond with their father, at least what they could see. – Said.

\- He then saw that when he swore to help, but threatened to report it to the police. " Said Alfred.

And he was removed. " He said. "I haven't heard anything else about it. " Said Alfred.

\- When you were at that time, you were in school, he had a lot of conversations with you and you swore that the janitor wasn't thekiller.

And he had doubts about it..

And he even filed a petition about the janitor, but a week later they were murdered, and the petition prescribed and did not go ahead..

And the man was released, and a year ago, and half a month after everything resumed, the police are on top, but she's doing everything to clear him, but everything indicates otherwise, or that and too much coincidence.

A mobster named Lew Moxom, looking at the name in his father's letter, he was looking at the letter while Alfred went up the stairs with the tray and leaving him alone.

Well, Lew Moxom, he was one of Gotham's mobsters, he didn't kill his parents, but it was a relative of his that his father answered.

He jumped out of his chair and there was a female shadow, plus an appearance of a teenage girl that only he could see...

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. "Said Bruce, there she was, by his side.

And he looked around the window with his x-ray vision seeing the city where he lived, it had been a few years since he came to work in Metrópoles, and so he felt alone as every time in his life...

More than fifteen years without living with other super beings, or someone to share the days, or a friend to talk to...

And of course there were his friends from Smallville of course there was Oliver, but he didn't see him often it wasn't the same thing...

And he had many friends...but not those who could live often, and not someone who enjoyed his company and shared secrets...

Full 39 years old without someone to love, without the one who said he saw him as an equal...

And in total, fixed he had four serious relationships that didn't end well, he considered himself bisexual...

And you've had a teenage relationship with Luthor, you met him when you were 16...

It ended soon after when he was 19, saw Luthor get married and split up with Lana...

Still in Smallville had back and forth with Lana before having a relationship with Luthor, after breaking up with her at the age of 15...

And he had with Lex, discovered in one of his travels in dating his nature that he would not follow well that

As the only one without actually seeing someone like him...

And he was lonely at worst he went sometimes in nightclubs, they weren't frequent...

Not at first, but he needed time with his private life...

But once a week he wore other clothes, not the loose ones he wore to hide his identity once aweek.

And he went to lgbtq nightclub and so many other straight nightclubs along the city of Metrópoles...

And this was an addiction from college days soon after meeting Lori Lemaris, with which he had a brief relationship with her, but even his charms were not enough to gain his trust...

She was a mermaid, and she had the charm of a...

And he was having fun... Knowing that he didn't get human diseases didn't get sick he didn't wear a condom and always said he was clean...

His own youthful appearance helped at the time of the conquest, sometimes he did not even ask the name.

And they'd go to a hotel, never to his apartment, the next day he just wouldn't see that same person again...

There was a beautiful floatingaquarium, on the high seas that flowed into the sea with a beautiful image of the sea, and above all there was a ramp and on this ramp there was the view of a rock..

And it was a beautiful image of an infinite blue ocean...

And it was a staircase that led to a terrace, and with a view of a rock and on this rock he saw a foothills of mountain and a parapet next to a balcony..

And there were small sculptures encrusted in the rocks and stones, and by the terrace..

And it was where there was a beautiful image of a beautiful red sunset over the calm water...

It was one of those places where he met several of his college loves, where he resorted to stayingcalm.

And that's where he wanted to keep that place for when he found true love if he ever thought of course...

And he wanted to share it with this special person... That would come into your life...

And that's where he felt calm and relaxed...

And there was Angela Black there was a short back-and-forth relationship with Oliver to which again came to nothing ...

And he met Oliver in Smallville to which it resulted in nothing were comings and goings to which they became only friends,not thenext..

And as much as I wanted, but enough to form something, but i wouldn't know what really, didn't evolve into anything after all...

A tight black outfit andboots, he wore them these days sunglasses and always appeared these days ...

In nightclubs and parties along pubs in Metrópoles...

They were cold cases that circulated in the old archive rooms of Metropolis, to Fawcett City, and were unsolved...

And by the mens that's what was on the minds of cops, and that roamed all the cities, and they were old cases that he saw from time to time.

And I saw nothing more than reading to think of a solution that didn't exist.

And he saw that they had gained notoriety for nothing more than for a few years before it cooled, and not be, but only in the 70s and 80s...

And some people these days just disappeared as if they never existed, as all that was just the imagination of a madman.

And of course some women and men were interned at Arkham,was it all just the imagination of crazy people?

They were something that could be elusive to know for a long time as the neglect of the police...

And the battalion of cold cases... and that stayed in this for several years, cases filed.

And in every respect everything didn't just stop in theory and stayed there...

And it was commonplace and nothing very interesting besides knowing about

And the dusty room and without any lighting, old computers and old files of rats that lived inside the remains of paper in the middle of dusty boxes

Several years ago, by volta of the 70s and 80s... and cases without solution, where nothing and no solution but theories, speculations and nothing more...

And he saw that they were all at the time when his old teacher was in Gotham long before his birth...

They were times past, golden times and bright life, where isolated crimes could happen and some criminals were never caught, other times yes...

But they were simpler times, uncomplicated and without many difficulties, where crimes were rare...

They were in the vicinity of Gotham, Metropolis, Star, Central City, Ruby City, Fawcett City...

It seemed to go through all the cities...

Everything had begun as any normal day of the 70s the beginning of homosexual love, Hips, and so many other people and alternative societies that arose over the weeks.

And that they stretched for several ages and solidified in society throughout the ages to the present day, and that arose in these times, and would form a great alternative nation over the years...

In a quiet town of Gotham amid children playing in the street and houses without locks on their doors...

At first it was so before the crime, before of course several factions before it is clear of the mafia take care of everything... Before organized crime.

Without many crimes and other recurring problems of population growth, Gotham of those years was so different from that of now, the sudden change of society or even culture was another...

And the crime was practically nonexistent...

At least it didn't show up in front of people.

And in future busy streets... today we don't see children running and bright alleys and small houses with children on bicycles, alone in the streets...

And in the midst of that there were cities of upper-class neighborhoods...

A girl in particular blonde, beautiful, green eyes, nothing more than 9 years old, but appeared to be 12 years old...

She was a popular loving girl, and came from a wealthy family like all those that followed after them her disappearances came with suspicion...

Some children saw her as a beautiful behaved girl...

There was nothing much in their life, they were happy and had no suspicions...

Her name was Sharon Velasques...

Pink clothing sneakers of the same color a typical family of four more children, a tall man, he owned a steel works acme...

And he went to school in uniform for black sneakers and black clothes at a prestigious Gotham school...

And he saw his kids get caught by the school bus every day...

That shouldn't be another different day...

It was a typical school day your kids did physical activities like horse riding and golf after school...

Full Monday...

And a lot of kids saw her these days...

And they saw rich kids playing in parks when a blond girl had disappeared from her neighborhood...

Typical normal busy school day...

Children everywhere and hushtime...

And kids waking up early to play...

Breakfast and your parents going to school...

She was supposed to come home for a normal family night...

But it didn't come...

Sharon was the most behaved girl she'd ever seen, she didn't disobey, but whenever she arrived late before she was at her friends' house...

And she had a lot of friends, a lot of them at school and in the neighborhood...

And elsewhere on the other side of town, there was a modest house, of great land and a single mother lady Audrey Shepard and her two children, Melinda Shepard, a disabled girl, wheelchair and very intelligent.

And his older brother, Carter Shepard and a slightly oversized older chubby boy, didn't have many friends, he was reclusive, but smart.

And at that time that nerds were persecuted and isolated, and he didn't have many friends, it was more because they just moved in or for other reasons.

And the father of the teenagers was not present, and did not really want to see the children ...

And those surroundings were quiet, there weren't many places near semi-detached houses, distant buildings, people who knew people, their friendly neighborhood neighbors quiet, schools far away, but that buses came to pick up their students in their homes.

The townhouses were estranged and there was only one policestation, and the boy was a pariah among his future friends, but he didn't get any...

Audrey was a loving and devoted mother she would never give up, never would give up, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

She was a warrior woman who always dedicated herself to her children, and was a great cook, often waiting and always making her children's favorite dishes.

Not many weeks after they moved to that small neighborhood in the county a few miles from Gotham, he went to school, and after a few hours after late afternoon at the end of school hours he didn't come back...

And at this time, if it was not very known the crimes, were full 80 children were not persecuted and crimes did not usually happen in these periods children, could see themselves free of violence, but unfortunately that was not what happened to this boy ...

His mother desperate after asking the policeforhelp, did not see her son and this winter period

But that Audrey wouldn't be seen for a long time, she died with the news that would follow.

And it was in this same period that the disappearances followed, some of course had connection, but he knew there was no way to unravel now each event would be in a period where he was only a child, and by this time, his parents had not yet died.

And he saw growing up a destroyed woman a family destroyed by the death of their respective children.

And meanwhile elsewhere, in a moment of destruction of each child its desparations.

His father, a tall, red-haired man, was a responsible man and generous friends of everyone in that neighborhood where everyone helped each other, and so another 30 minutes waited for him to call the house of some of them...

Your neighbors and your daughter's friends...

Your mother gnawing with worry...

And he found out two hours later that he wasn't in any of them...

And they never heard from her again.

And so he should wait, he was always the first to enter the house after school...

But it didn't come...

His parents who were attentive often patient, but this time it seemed that something was missing...

They waited a few more hours, but nothing and triggered the police...

The police report was consistency...

And as it was a united and community neighborhood triggered the police and everyone helped in the search ...

They put up the night and made posters right after... Nothing...

Disappeared without a trace...

And in several days that passed there were several investigations, and over the years, and among so many suspects there was still the employee of a equestrian club a very suspicious glasses...

There were several children's accounts and interviews of them that said they saw a suspicious man...

It was a few months later in the course of several statements in which the police submitted some colleagues and neighbors ...

And suspicions that it was someone known or ate even an individual described in a similar way with an employee of a farm, but never seen from the front or noticeable similar or even look like the employee of the club ...

He was seen from afar...

They reported that she seemed to know was smiling and had bags with them...

And he wore a long, braided blue suit...

They had reported that they met at the entrance to a mall after school...

They barely approached her, she was smiling and hugging the suspect...

But they never found out his identity.

The most suspicious was that he harassed the children and adolescents who showed up at that place...

And he was related to the owners of the equestrian club...

A cousin... there were reports of harassment and inappropriate behavior, very close and sometimes invasive...

But it was reports of concerned parents, who disliked an employee very close to their daughters...

Your father was investigated...

As well as this man he was suspicious and of suspicious behavior...

And they heard the kids and teens talking about the man he was tall curvy a square eyeglass and big hair combed with gel plaid clothes.

And that always cleaned the stables and that in turn he always greeted the girls especially Miss Sharon...

But your harassment was just in that harassment... or paternal overprotection

And the police had eyewitnesses to his suspicious approach to this man in relation to his excessive sympathy and with hands that did not stop on his side of the body...

Over the months that followed they saw that he betrayed his wife...

And the woman in question was a president of an Ace chemical chemical company.

And also married...

While in this same period Carter was found...

The records showed no connection between the crimes, but it seemed too easy, almost a year after his death there was a complaint...

He was denounced by two of his colleagues, at first anonymously what could he do about it?

The answer was nothing, at that moment nor time travel would solve if i could not avoid the event, if it could not unravel the right moment of the murder and when it would occur ...

And he remembered in case Carter was a classmate of the same age and who lived with him.

And at that moment he was asking for the right to parole, he should interview and give his opinion...

And he had 15 dates and 15 interviews as one of the people who would decide whether he would be eligible for parole or not...

And he knew all the details of how it all happened.

At that time the husband in question had cancer and dying in a hospital far below the consequences and problems of everyday life...

And the woman Veronika his teacher in the art of chemistry and poisons and he has not seen for so long, so long that he really would not judge as someone who could remember, was not known for it...

Only in the underworld what was also not discovered, this is clear if they did not investigate thoroughly and what they did not actually do ...

And four daughters, these had private lives...

From previous marriages...

She was a mysterious woman who was hardly seen, was totally hidden from society, but it intrigued them very much...

After these golden days the old guard was never seen, and some of the old criminals disappeared as the new criminals emerged...

And she was also in the process of cheating on her husband with everything she walked, and had no concerns about the owner of the company Ace Quimicas...

And in turn there were several suspicions...

But no concrete...

Various shady businesses and suspicious ventures, and by companies with links to other suspicious ventures, strange friendships and various marital estra cases besides this woman called Veronika...

His father even took to the mansion of the woman in question, his own children...

And he was also a lawyer dealing with several suspected money laundering cases...

There were reports that the children mostly their missing daughter either didn't like it or didn't stay in it...

And i was lacking in education...

And they had said in one of their numerous statements where she had been invited for clarification...

And over time the family had separated a few years later the husband and father were suspicious.

And they followed this man on several paths and roads...

And in some of his statements from sons and witnesses they said he was going to take care of his daughter...

But there was no proof either.

The woman named Veronika at the time of the discoveries... They had no record of her...

It was in the future a long time later was one of batman's teachers...

And what everyone thought was just a happy family revealed nothing more than a façade...

And he was the only one they could charge... but there was no evidence or how to connect with this case...

And over the months there were several reports given by other children who received suspicious calls from someone they seemed to know...

Always when the parents were away...

And they heard from some of the older girls, that their little sister got a call, was on the case file without progress and police reports...

And they examined some photographs, and they seemed to fit into some physiognomies, and some suspects...

They had three sons and two daughters besides this girl...

And she reported that when her parents left, and they got a call, someone claiming to be a friend of her mother's or father's, they once said they wanted them to go out together to buy gifts.

And in the case of a girl in question they heard that an older girl saw through the window that someone was across the street in a blue car...

And this blue car was commonplace, and in turn they interviewed several children, who reported the same their parents left and he knew when they were and were aware of their parents' work...

And for the most part they had a space of time, always alone, never saw their friends, once lonely, did not have much contact under a certain period of time.

And they were approached alone, and they had a space of one to two weeks after their disappearances after the phone calls...

It was a quiet family of façade where it turned out to be more complications and unresolved problems, enemies in his company

Several parents over the months have received reports of suspicious phone calls...

At that time there was no way to find out the phone number if they hung up and weren't tracked...

The parents were desperate...

And children were forbidden to answer phone calls and a few times after or when their parents, always present were not at home...

And one of the children of this couple and other parents, someone reported that several children received phone calls, and people who suspected they knew their parents...

And there were two suspicions...

The doors started to be locked...

And for several months throughout the investigations, they did not leave them alone in the newspaper reports they realized that they could not be contrary to paternal or maternal concern ...

And so they found one of several cases of a suspicious driver and who was seen along the same roads and road car type in question, but took nothing...

There was nothing more than a legal fight over the custody of the children, and there were sex scandals, and more other crimes he covered up were suspected of being a case of vendettas...

And his children were victims...

And over the next few months there was another case of disappearances in the nearby town...

Veronik bought that company leading for a cheap price of near bankruptcy, when there was the scandal followed after the split.

And what resulted in that man's actions plummeting, the man whose daughter had disappeared, and the man never recovered drank until he died...

And your children grew up without their father and the self-standard of living of before...

It was a normal afternoon like everyone in the nearby town...

Kids playing the sunset and listening to the ice cream truck in the distance...

They were two sisters in question, one nine and one 12 years old...

Oldest redhead and youngest blonde...

They were cheerful and friendly children in a city a noble neighborhood that in theory should be safe and worry-free...

Weeks before they heard a phone call someone asking to meet them later, reported days later one of the younger girls...

And so they heard the ice cream truck, but the younger one ran home for dinner, leaving the older one on the street to buy ice cream, and with the bike and waiting for the ice cream truck without actually seeing...

When the older girl in question disappeared and was never seen again...

And they never saw any more reports of them...

Were they murdered? Yes? Could that be...?

But they didn't know for sure...

And they suspected a pedophile or a paedophile ring and someone who imitated the sound of the ice cream truck...

And they searched and couldn't find her...

Months later there was another report in the same regions and neighboring states, where there were several cases of children, missing girls, where one of them going to school never arrived one of them someone reported that entered a car and never reached the destination and was never seen again ...

And he seemed to like girls very much, they were his main victims...

And one thing they learned was that in another city of two streets difference, two 15-year-old teenagers from the same school disappeared in the same direction when they left home...

And they were never seen again...

And the suspect was the father of a friend of theirs, no evidence, but they heard a man approaching...

And then they never saw the girls again...

A rumor was heard that he was a molester...

There were over the months of investigation that he was a molester, apart from the fact that the father of one of the victims not the suspicious man in question had raped his own daughter, molested...

And he was accused... for your daughter...

There were many reports in the file of the investigation process...

And at one point he was testifying really taking the case and praising him for having courage...

And he seemed to have no control over his own actions...

And a few months after the indictment, her own daughter withdrew...

And he was in custody was obliged to provide community services...

But they never found a connection.

And they saw more than they could swallow what they dug up throughout the investigations were family crises...

And the younger sisters and even the older ones were alive...

But they didn't comment on the case of the disappearances with anyone...

Along the cities that bordered each other there were several cases of disappearances of girls between the ages of 7 and 15...

She was a brunette girl who was a cheerleader and was going home from school...

Slender and daughter of a local mobster from Fawcett City she was a spoiled girl who was taken by car to the school in the rich city center...

And at the same time they didn't see them coming home...

And she was seen at the mall some girls said she missed school killed the class of the period before the break...

And she was seen from afar by some colleagues with an older man with long white hair as a hip who had clothes glued...

And what you learned was that you were seen getting into your car and never seen, you thought you were a mobster...

And he was a lot like a sketch of a worker at the equestrian club...

But this same man was seen at the same time working in another city on the other side of Metropolises in the home of a wealthy family...

And he was seen in the room renovating this gentleman's house in particular...

They used the truth serum at several later moments...

But nothing has been achieved about him...

And they ruled it out as a suspect...

And so several months of investigation after...

There was a common place among all the girls...

Gotham City Planetary Observatory... and a reservation where there was a tour of Gotham City...

And what connected all the girls was that they attended excursions in the school period were that they all went to that place...

And also the planetarium...

It was the center of investigations, where they all attended at the same time...

And that they all went there...

There was a log book when they went to see...

It was more than six months later...

And they found out too late... And he was gone...

With no evidence and no reliable witnesses, the case has cooled once again...

There was something they realized...

They were rich, but they didn't ask for ransom...

But they were not poor families, always high-income and had troubled families in common...

They were wealthy lives...

They looked like these two girls would come and then all the other girls around the nearest towns...

Which didn't result in anything either...

Proper there was not much incriminatingevidence...

And several cases where everything had no solution...

What they saw was that they were troubled, unstructured families...

They lived on facades...

Present-day 20th century...

In Gotham City, a few hours into the events...

\- They're not well to leave. Asked another doctor toward him and saw that I directed him to a tall bald doctor in a white coat. He asked.

"But physically well, not mentally. " said Superman.

He could heal fast, physically well, but not mentally. "Said the man in his direction

\- They've been through worse. - He hit a laurel.

Not like that. "Said the doctor. "Think that everything they went through was inflicted on them, they were wounded. Then what? He asked.

" They go through a process of analysis. "Said the man. "They feel guilty. "Said the man.

\- We all made mistakes. " Said Superman. "I feel guilty every day. "And so am I, Bruce thought. " I didn't do my best


	19. Capítulo 19

17

Not like that. "Said the doctor.

\- Their mistakes infringed on them the mistakes, not justthem, but also Mr. Wayne. – Said when looking around.

"I think about this situation every day. " Said Superman. "If I had been faster.

\- Superman you're not proof of magic.

"That's your weakness.

\- And anyway, and that they did not fully heal from all the bruises inflicted on torture, but what else they had the psychological sequelae.

\- And they had deep traumas and nightmares even with their own memories, but that was not their own cuts were the memories of the tortures inflicted on you, Mr. Wayne.

And so his perception changed in seconds Bruce was carried through a vortex toward memories.

From the past...

Twelve years before the real beginning of history...

A bang was heard a bazooka several shots were fireds then the fastest man alive ran dodging the shots and forming a sw about hisback.

And so the shots hit the building and more buildings machineling several statues around them made by the Toy Man, who were breaking down and leveling the ground with a jackhammer..

And making the fastest man alive run and jumping and with super speed he took several punches and dismantled several robots and machine guns falling several pieces

The Wonder Woman ran and flinged her rope toward the leopard woman rising into the air and throwing her pinned to a pillar, but the leopard woman had let go and jumped toward her.

Luthor with his armor ran and jumped in a very high jump a well-calculated jump, and flew using kryptonite energy attached tothe villain Metallo.

He looked around a huge crater which looked like the union of severalãsuper villains andso, Metalo was overcoming the man from theço using thekryptonite he had fallen in agony onthe ground he wasdragging..

And while trying to avoid kicks and punches, but when he lifted it holding on to his neck he wearing a pointed was a gas pump was thrown.

And in the midst of punching a criminal, in this case Metalo falling to the ground he jumped and amid the smoke...

Batman jumped took a jump kicked the legs of Luthor ran amid the fight took a deadly jump and pushed while wearing a control of his belt turning off the rocket of theleft esquerdop.

And plucking from the pis right and dragged playing in the distance and so saw the scarecrow on top of Lantern-Verde and propelling behind him jumped on the scarecrow ciam.

And soon he poked his back was when he turned and with a powerful punch knocked him out and so returned to Metallo and threw him away while he plucked the kryptonita.

And then put her in one of hiss pocket compartments and Metalo and tearing out in the process his heart of kryptonite he looked around and jumped threw a batarangue.

And boosted the body by punching the Mulher-L-Leopardo and tying on a pole with a punch to his head and so seeing the man of theçthe rise all gathered once again...

He smiled in his direction and approachedãwhere he pressed hishand and so flew towards the battle...

The two were close and would soon become friends their eyes always against each other, but theyareneverthe next often glimpsed the man of Steel's looks.

And in his direction looks that always disappeared and always conversations that never ended...

While several super villains took a joint attack in Metropolis he saw Superman fighting kalibak and his wonder woman back fighting with Voo goodness whipping the Supermulher and up in the clouds...

He looked toward his opponent, on that rainy day he ran down a ravine Darkseid had released a horde of Parademonios and warriors of Apokolips..

And there was an immense crater and tubes of explosions around and an immense opening meters ahead, of blast pipes he had run through several small banquers slipping through ravines;

And giving a somersault a punch to the parademonio in front of him, and soon after a somersault and in the Parademonio following a kick, which by the way came many in front of him surrounding and he punching and kicking, while knocking others around him.

Another falling in front of him he ran through a narrow and dark alley on a small hill and ravine where he hid, the backs of a gorge, jumped on the impact of an explosion.

And seconds before falling towards him and a tube of energy scattering around him he got a boost and jumped on top of Darkseid kicking and pushing to the ground with the power of impact.

And with a power rod and punch he wore protective armor he ran towards the lord of Apokolips he struck a powerful blow to the back of thehead.

And the lord of Apokolips a punch in turnaround kicking and jumping his back below the waist that for his happiness he hit the point where he always wanted to hit his crotch.

And making him gasp while he didn't have time to jump and run away with the lord of Apokolips on his trail.

He was caught by his holding leg and trying to crush his spine by pressing him and squeezing his arms with agony his newly healed spine, he gnawed his teeth and in agony..

And he forced to squirm and pick up a bomb in his five and shove it into Darkseid's mouth, unexpectedly seconds before the stunning explosion he had seconds before releasing his body..

And with that mumbling and growling when Darkseid released him to cover his mouth full of smoke covering his mouth and fire and smoke coming out with more explosions..

And when he threw another bomb in his mouth and coming out of his mouth more fire.

You little worm. He growled towards him.

"I'm going to hunt, you Batman, - I said.

"I'm going to do things to you, to whichyou're going to beg for death..

And by pressing a button seconds before falling into a vertical somersault he jumped and jumped and ran away with a deadly jump to trás and so several portals and blast pipes were released.

They reversed and sucked like a sucking implosion reversing everything and so second before Darkseid ran uncontrollably towards him his eyes let out a burst of direct and central omegasanction.

And before he threw several bombs in his direction that detonated in front with a stunning impact.

In millimeters in front of him throwing a burst of stunning energy he ran and ran while Darkseid ran and towards him he flew over and towardhim.

And above falling into a ravine and jumping through several distorted beams and rubble around his Darkseid..

And he flew towards him the omega sanction around driving to his encounter he would run and jump and drop more bombs in his direction.

Your gadgets and vriaspumps attached to your batarangue from your belt towards a huge floating device.

And while Parademonios were sucked in and then he flew with the impact threw him with a huge bang and jumped through alleys and debris giving somersaults and the cisu above them there were explosions and several meters ahead.

Punches of impact of thunder and screams and a light an impact of a lightning strike and an explosion impacting making a lightning strike and narrowly escaping from the rubble of a building.

And then collapsing behind them and followed by a hurricane shrouded in thunderstorms of residual waves, of energy waves that reversed with ferocity of sound waves..

And they came with the residual vibrations of an explosion tube reverting into a black hole sucking nearby paramonios.

A strong wind dispersed while several parademonios were thrown and sucked by several tubes of explosions that reversed sucking everything aroundthem.

And hit a wall of impact seconds before the punch collapsed and the omega sanction he wore a smile that lit darkseid's fury.

When reaching a huge circular hoop he saw a crater sliding down a cliff of destroco and through it. and several warriors of apokolips and paramonios.

And there were remnants of passers-by who were caught by the residual impacts they hit when it was still a small busy street, were fallen and in pieces and still dismembered.

And a circular aureola made of stone with what looked like a bridge a portal and a floating panel that sucked several parademonios a panel around it and triggering its back...

And a system and so circles and when he least expected it saw as a Darkseid bull coming and swerving he saw a bang the emperor of apokolips bursting with his omega sanction and his fists on the panel.

But the activation code was started sucking everything like an immense black hole and everything was torn apart and sucked through the portal that led to the destruction, but catching it in seeing the image of an immense explosion that would be part of Apokolips of various parademonios.

Being thrown and himself catching the bat man by the neck and before, that everything went wrong an immense crater formed and so a whirlwind sucked all hisallies,

And so he was lifted by his neck choking him as he smiled amid asphyxiation he moaned moments of being sucked by the machines.

That carried him and thus a shrill sound and an immense impact of a blur of red and. blue punched Darkseid and pushing toward the vortex.

And while he's dropping Batman toward the black hole and thus falling and falling ever closer to the black hole...

Seconds before getting into a huge mess he saw the clouds and the crater coming closer and getting sucked he saw himself towards the portal while seconds before the entrance he was caught by Superman.

There was Zariel possessing his body and Eduarda by his side taking him through time.

\- How about time travel, Batman,

He fell unconscious in the chair, amid the investigation. As if carried by a spiral in time there was him seven years old, falling from bed, four on the floor, and seeing his small hands ran in the window, and looking out the window of his room.

And he saw from his mansion, cars, there was a party, he took the slipper, and was accompanied by a little girl of his age, a shadow or a real child, he would not know for sure, and he saw as he went down the stairs hiding through the darkness of the corridor..

And there were people in costume, it was a costume party, and his father, dressed as a bat with a huge bat wing, Alfred's father, not him who worked in that situation..

And he answered at the back door a man who saw frighteningly blood on his clothes in the back.

His father looked around, and whispered to everyone, when he was approached by the butler, and taken to the other estremo of the mansion.

He followed him through the alleys and out of the lights, he saw him walking and hiding among statues.

Looking through the cracks and climbing on a statue and looking out a window between the cracks of the door and a one-bedroom window using beds that was being stained with blood.

\- You have to help, my son, it was a fight. " Begged the mobster in blue clothes and hat as we stun blood dripping on the floor.

That was the man's eyes, green gray hair, tall and surrounded by other truculent men and evil expressions.

\- I irie help, do not worry, I took the oath of Socrates. – Said, and so he went toward his butler and asked for his instruments.

At that time they seemed to last more than an hour the whole procedure treating his injuries helping him to remove all the dirt...

And soon the butler returned with his instruments and so he began to take the bullet out and close the wound and now, he patched it.

As if looking right at the man he didn't recognize any of them as his father's killer, when someone touched his shoulder, it was, Alfred.

Bruce, go back to your room. "Said the butler, pushing him toward the hall.

And so he turned into a hallway, he looked around and saw Eduarda and said, I'm going to take you to a place in a moment of time.

He walked towards his room and when he arrived lay on the bed, but the spiraling nevus was taken to a moment like time as if it did notexist.

And he saw in the eyes of a man in the rain, a marked rosco with brown eyes, he saw stepping in rainy ways, and so looking around him, and saw looking at the man addressing the same mobster,

\- Frank, Frank, my dear. "Said the man approaching, you may have escaped that time, but your cousin does not take a new chance, there is no one here, to save him this time. " He said.

\- You can't do it, you know what he did, you know what he's become, if you help me, I'il clean your bar with my uncle – Try the shirtless man with a bandage on his shoulder.

Lying on the ground walking away in fear of tears, in the eyes.

"I believe you won't escape, Frank. "I said and seeing what he lies.

\- Man, please, man, don't do, this, what he paid you double. " He said.

" Late, too late. " He said. - He doesn't pay me much, and of course, I do what I do a part out of fear, and he's going to kill my boss soon and he's going to take over and with that he doesn't have to clear my bar.

He's going to kill you too. "I said and you hear a gunshot and it gets dark.

Maxwell Moxom. " Said Batman.

And so he looked and put on his mask, and ran to his car, there are several old mobsters, among him retirees who must know of this story, thought.

In his own penthouse he looked out the huge window and so saw him coming towards him before he took his gun, Batman said.

\- Tell me about Maxwell the Coyote Chill Moxom.

\- The Chill coyote. "Carmine said.

\- Batman, Batman, you're late. "Said the mobster.

Why is that? "He asked the bat man.

\- Well, well, well, apparently, I have to watch out for myself or I'm dealing with a haunting, or the woman, she's messing with a hornet's, actually. "He said he was swiping his finger on his chin.

"She was here, that woman Samanta, yesterday, to tell you the truth, she was accompanied by a red-haired boy, - Said.

"Years, even, years i don't hear that name. "Said, carmine.

What an ancient history. "He said looking at the sky of stars.

\- I'm going to tell you what I didn't tell her. " He said.

Oh, that's good. " Said Batman. - I want to hear old history. " Said Batman.

\- Well, that and history, really old. " He said. But he was a complete 13, before he had the joker the freaks he was. a freak, a murderer, a maniac.

And he got into fights, for fun, my henchmen stayed away from him, out of fear, they were more afraid of him than they would have of the joker. – Carmine said.

Why would you. " He said. "I was trying to keep my children away from this little monster.

What do you mean, you don't know. " Asked Batman.

\- These are old-school photos before the freaks. " He said. Falconi.

It can't be... " Said Batman. – There's the black-and-white version of old mobsters and a boy with a crazy air of red hair and manic eyes.

Can I have that picture? " Asked Batman.

\- I don't have to be with her anymore. "Carmine said.

And so he took the photo he kept on his belt and fired his gadget and flew over the buildings.

I have a feeling, Carmine, that you didn't kill him that he staged his death that he's alive to this day. "He thought Batman, but I still don't know who he is.

So elsewhere he knew it was in a shopping mall in the morning hours later Barry Allen in his civilian clothes, was with Samanta Wana the private investigator and samanta's father.

He was following them all through the buildings with his ropes, there was a communicator microphone and camera that he threw on top of the rich old man's limo.

Apparently listening to the conversation without knowing it.

As for this in an instant of time before time changes, before the moment of truth...

\- In Bruce Wayne's childhood, when he was 6 to 8 years old, before the deaths of his parents, I received visits from the boy accompanied by my daughter who wasolder.

And both behavior when the way of acting and speaking and the actions were different from those we know today, but similar, until his movements or even he did not act like a six-year-old.s.

And yet they did not seem deliberate actions of a 6-year-old, were more reserved contained and even calculated, but strange.

And yet I lost touch with him right after the murders of his parents.

He was like he had accumulated knowledge of a man of wisdom he always knew what to answer, he always knew what to say, he was always at the right time...

\- He was very connected with both, both with Poole the firstborn of Luthor and with Pamela, had few shy friends and always visited the caretaker, which I had would be doubts for as the actions.

And from a single boy who and a friend of children, I advised Thomas Wayne to keep the boy away from that boy, he was weird...

And hef heartburn toys paper airplanes and had no friends lived with his mother as a school janitor.

He remembered that notasgood as it is now.

After the disappearances and deaths of children, childhood classmates, before the deaths of his parents, he went to the house of the school janitor, was a good tall skinny man.

And that at one point he had videotapes that were cool back then, and of course these days too, in fact he visited often and also he had all guests..

And the other children, at several different times, was later charged with pedophilia and murder, police officers went to the mansion to look for him, and were also interviewing other children.

And thelengthy investigation, and they asked for several children to testify and so he saw several times trying to hide objects from him..

And when I visited him, officers talked to Bruce Wayne about the way he talked to the kids, and so much with other children, who had contact..

And they say investigators found incriminating materials and boot marks 44 the size of the caretaker in steps in the nearby local snow.

He looked and stopped near a tall, leafy tree watching the car stop in a park and so they would come out and watch the landscape as they spoke there were childrenrunning.

And mothers with baby carts watching from afar, adults without children were rare in that park so it was weirder for a black limo to stop there.

Barry watched the two children in particular who tried to throw a paper plane without getting it.

\- How strange it must be for a lonely adult to help kids with toys play with them. "Said Bruce from afar.

\- It must have been weird, moms and dads freaking out a bachelor in a school with no social life. "Said the old man.

" But at that time I was worried about the other children, and I tried to intervene, but when times pass and feel lonely and try even to be a philanthropist. – Said.

\- And you don't see that anymore, just the will to help.

He doesn't fly. " Said the smallest in blue and pale-colored overalls and black hair, near the pond.

The second in sweatshirt slightly larger than the other with straw-colored hair and brunette skin.

Barry Allen approached without any trouble, and so seeing the difficulty of the children said with friendly tone

\- Just fold the wing like this. " He said. - Keep straighter and firmer. " He said.

I'm going to go. They said right after the plane was thrown and flying. "But at that time what worried him was fathers and mothers stopping and watching someone without children help unknown children.

\- Strange, it's not Barry. - Said the man before being followed with the gaze by the other adults.

He looked around you. And so he flew over the buildings and so he heard his bat wave and it was Alfred, he knew with the flare that the man went to the same spot asSamantha.

And he saw that there were more than thirty calls to Alfred's Bruce Wayne, where he will be now, he went toward his entrance to the cave and changed, and saw the entrance to the open cave..

And he ignored and went up, and went up the stairs when he saw in the passage of the hall closed behind him and went toward his butler who served the tea on the table

\- Sir, I think there's an old story. "Said the butler serving cookies on the plate.

As far as I can remember. "He said. - That man I saw on your cameras, and very familiar. "He said.

Family? He asked. How's that? "He asked Bruce.

\- He was from your father's time, a cop here from Gotham, he was investigating old cases, and he also provided services to his father. The butler said.

Years later when he was ten years old there were several cases of murders, people killed, gutted, and bodies were found, but this time they were not children, but adults, dead...

At this same time he was alone, and saw that along with this came a new girl that he did not have much contact with, but she was strange enough to draw attention...

And so he began to tell, as if transported to the past.

And so he was transported to several and several years ago at the time of his father, when he was younger he was a baby, more than a newborn, it was his body an adult man, he saw that place as being himself...

\- Well, one day when he was nine, I was a colleague of Lew Moxon, at first he was a good person, not involved with problems, but his family continued with one of the careers of illegalities.

And in the career of a mobster who was one of the oldest mafia families, and in a cycle of family mobsters, all his successors, I saw him grow up.

From a good person to what he is today. " He said.

\- And we were friends, we have a history of friendship and disagreements very great a long story, and also met his life and also watched him grow his son.

\- And before you were born and just when you were just a baby and some time ago before you came into the world, I delivered your wife, I actually know the child, I advised him to send him for more qualified help he was older than you, 15 years.

But he didn't go. " He concluded his son.

That's what i'm talking about. " Your father agreed.

He thought it would pass and it was a phase. " He said.

"Yes, my son, he found it very strange, and normal, but the normal was soon disappearing. " He said.

"He, unlike most children, had other ideas of fun. I said, i'm not going

That a normal person wouldn't have. "In my view he either died or staged his death very well. " He said.

\- That was over 15 years ago. " He said.

\- I need son for you to see and hear with your own eyes. " He said. "It's not anything but speculation. "He said, "And so he told you about his story." "And so he told before he went to sleep. " He said.

A few years ago before Lew Moxon had his second child, his wife was kidnapped pregnant, but the child his firstborn along with her had been kidnapped too, this was never found, but his wife tortured.

\- And she spent days being tortured, she got a lot of scars, she didn't see her attacker.

\- But she was soon found next to a police guard who went to her rescue, there in that lair, there were other corpses and remains and remote recordings tapes and other devices ...

\- But the man who tortured her was not found at the scene, but was soon found soon after, but he sworeinnocence.

Andhe was lonely and part of a rival Italian family, everyone suspected him, everyone thought it was him right away.

\- A few days before he was caught, he became friends with Meredith Moxon, she was a smart woman who kept an eye on visitors, and the children, they had frequent visits, his father was supposed to evaluate the older boy in Moxon.

And so he would hire an aide a qualified specialist he visited her every afternoon this was a strange woman daughter of. Lew Moxon's right-hand man and that was when I had contact once again with Eduarda.

And this one who knew other people who could evaluate, and that man who seemed middle-aged and called Durza Moxon, sister of Lew Moxon, the situation and that his wife has sequelae. – Said.

\- A murder case within one's own family.

Adelaide Moxon came back with sequelae and traumas and so she cried and did not get out of bed herself tried suicide and needed years to recover, long 7 years of treatment, but she always said that that child inside her was nothers .

And it was the rapist's, and that was the demon himself, which was not proven, she only suffered from subsequent traumas of kidnapping, and when she had been kidnapped she was already pregnant three weeks...

That way his father didn't finish the story he was sleepy...

And so he slept, he remembered that he woke up the next day in his own mansion.

And his parents, were going and taking him toward Lew Moxon, and so he met firsthand and personally the Moxon family him, his father was there to treat other injuries of other battle partners...

And so he met some people from his history...

He did this with a pre-established agreement between the two, which would last a little more than months to settle debts of an agreement...

Meanwhile Bruce looked and was accompanied by Eduarda...

Durza and Meredith and these two people over there were taking care of some visiting kids.

And so it was accompanied by other people

Eduarda was accompanying him while his father worked, helping to talk to this man he asked her for help in this regard.

And she styled drugs in her drink, and so in her hidden mansion near the mountain, she counted.

And so he asked politely to know the story his fathertold.

And he was curious, and so Meredith told the story that her father did not end there was mistrust as to the origin of his son...

\- That boy was weird.

" He had strange ideas, it was not normal, he solved the idea of a nine-year-old, and of course when he was nine years old, make his own zoo.

And so he went to distribute to his friends, all, well, the problem was that they weren't exactly alive, or whole.

Maxwell Moxom, eldest son of Lew Moxom, there was Helen Moxon...

And she disappeared shortly after turning 14 before the big ambush when he turned 13 decided to help..

Andhe said that my son could raise as many remaster as he wants and cats and dogs too, and he said he would distribute it in his school.

– He convinced the Falconi boy to deliver some of his little hamster animals rabbits, and even dogs. " He said.

What he didn't know was that his friend was giving them an end.

Drowning everyone in aquariums wasn't fun.

Instead of a zoo, we have a graveyard of animals...

Or we'd have a Pokémon inside out with sewn pieces of animals around and on staple machines...

Over time growing up he developed strange and psychotic habits.

He took pleasure in torturing and drowning dry and wet tortured mutilated mostly the youngest and most beautiful.

And he liked to keep them before he went to puberty, he recorded the tortures, and beatings.

And he took them to his workshop and so he tortured them and raped them did not care about the gender and or species, after a while he simply killed them, but he did not bury them kept with wax or some other product and so took them away ... And

He heard years later from old Falconi the same thing said to him at one point in an interrogation. " The Strange Farm... - Said.

Falconi reported some events and was interrogated in an incisive manner by Pamela's sister...

\- I heard that he had a farm an abandoned farm where there was a church, once one of my henchmen went to my service, and saw what was in the church, but what he saw he did not say why he soon went crazy and committed suicide. " He said.

Where's this church? He asked.

" It is on the road between the old abandoned city of an Indian reserve, between the ghost town of Despair City and Gotham... – Said.

\- I even have the address, over there it looks like the entrance to a ghost town. " He said.

\- He as a child, until a long time ago, took the ones that no one wanted to take dogs, cats, and other small animals, and stayed with him one day when I was achild.

\- And andu went into the old mansion, it was bought by some big shot that simply sits between the Property of the Waynes and among two other properties those of Wana

This property is abandoned to this day, thought to himself.

Bruce spoke to himself soon after between his conversation between Zariel and him.

A few years into the future he remembered the old abandoned mansion, and an. old lawyer named Gregory Wana, while Amasteus.

And he beat him on a contract killed Amanda and Pamela's father and little Tamires, and took his last name and devoured his story.

He was a devourer of life and contracts, he had limited time...

Years after never knowing that he never heard from this family, and his business, his father's friend, who never heard from him again after the death of hisparents.

And I saw someonebut scattered, several good-sized animals pickled, and dismembered, but after weeks there he had several bugs with him.

And so it went on.

"And so my son always came back, one day it had been two months, when I saw something that for a child was terrifying.

And what he hid from the bugs and drowned I caught with his father he took hamster cubs that no one wanted along cats.

And of course, dogs and drowned throwing in glass, from that day on I told my son not to send any more of his animals.

And for him after all, I asked him why he said he was in favor of birth control.

\- Over time he when he asphyxiated his own brother and began a series of heinous crimes, and among these he sodomized the nearest children.

And from some mobsters allied with his father, and began to migrate to other forms of torture murders, and with other unknown children...

And were being turned away because they knew what he was capable of and could not be controlled, he was hospitalized twice in Arkham throughout childhood, and returned a year after turning seventeen, and when he was nineteen, a doctor found psychosis among other problems.

He had found... It wasn't a good case.

He was the forerunner of the joker.

\- And a few years before you turned two. Durza said as he entered the conversation...

\- He killed discriminated, he had nothing but the desire to torture and kill. " He said.

\- And Thomas, he was an expert and helped at that time, some cases needed coroner's, and he tried to help all the victims of Moxon's son, but they all died...

\- One day in question, he couldn't take so many deaths... - He said.

\- Thomas gave the idea of all gotham mobsters coming together for the first time and thus cornering the boy and killing whoever stood in his way and was helping the moxon boy... – Said.

\- Years ago that would have been impossible, but for the first time we came together to exterminate a plague in the name of life. " He said. "He brought many people together who were very afraid of him and used them to base fear and to do with him what they did to all their previous victims. " He said.

And so he met and created the crime syndicate, this would be the first, the first time he created this criminal organization, at this time everyone came together to end evil at the root.

And so they all cornered the gang called the exile gang, and machine-crossed a hydroelectric plant, and hunted down and machine-messed up the boy, exterminating one by one, causing a fire at the scene, and his death. " He said.

"At least that's what we expect. " He said.

And he in turn saw his back ruminating into the vortex...

She ran away had a fairy park as she told him, handsome and energetic...

They her older friends came to this park today in her future since in her past as a child, it was not yet abandoned, but in her adult time yes.

And when he had returned to Gotham after his journey around the world to train for those who know how to face the world and superstitious criminals.

And this site had been corrupted with crack drug users, criminals of all kinds, in thistime of his childhood, he remembered that she deceived him.

And as a child's mind works he knows very well, he saw how everything was seen through it, he looked and thought at those times, the fairies his dream of flying.

And she killed themsoon after with nothing to offer, as she said at times in the past they were cruel wearing furs to cover up what they really were...

And it was really a beautiful fairy field flattering roses and an immense cultivated and abundant nature...

She spoke of fairies and how she wishes to be like her as she wished to leave...

And at some point in time the Jasmine girl had disappeared...

She disappeared right after the murders, on a night in Arkham if not before killing whoever stood in her way...

They were friends. That's what I thought.

But as always what one could believe in the words of a child, in their minds, everythingwas soflowery...

He thought it would all be interconnected...

She spoke sometimes to him in some of their sporadic encounters at a time before that before her disappearance, the death of her parents, who had found her fairy her way her wish fulfilled...

They didn't want you to fight anymore. Not in your fairy field...

And again he was poisoned...

He again met with Parkinson's, and this threw him down, while after all after course assuming he would take his company...

And so he resumed the day and sought information about...

Waking up again, he researched it, because in addition to a dismissal someone would poison him, in his records she owed information, directly to Parkinson...

At this time he before throwing him through the building again assumed that he hired Brunella...

Again he woke up that very day and started all over again...

Leaving earlier had dismissed Alfred, when an unknown car had hit him, his car exploded and he died...

On that same day, which was repeated...

And so began the research...


	20. Capítulo 20

17

And so Lex disappeared... amid scandals that he had planted evidence against Bruce Wayne...

Almost she simply spreads to the world superman's secret identity...

And then she was seen as a jealous woman...

Everyone thought Lois Lane was so in love with Superman that she became enraged with jealousy...

And he hasn't been seen for a long time...

Narrowly in the midst of the media that fell on top of everyone who was involved.

So Diana was really angry at the reporter.

Lois lane... Well... Clarck Kent filed for divorce

Well, she was called to court. She was sued for slander and defamation... well after all the confusion she caused a vengeful and jealous vicious woman. "In all these words, it became known as this.

And so sentenced to 12 years in prison...

And without the right to parole, and prohibited from performing his job as a reporter and a restraining order of no less than 600 meters from Bruce Wayne...

A year before the trial and meanwhile in the meantime he had supposedly lost his sight...

And so partially recovered with bandages and sales he was at the party he had planned a year earlier...

And after two years of treatment away from Gotham, according to Alfred he had returned briefly to the associate and charity parties...

Unlike Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, well he bought a way to clear his name.

And Bruce, he knew that ten years from now when he helped with an invasion from another dimension, and he had a way to control some of Luthor's experiments in case he needed to...

And he put it all under the cloth...

And so in the meantime Bruce...

And he knew how he would use this new information he knew the only thing that ...

It was a stunning beauty and magnificent body, if we take into account surgeries and grafts, if we take into account that he was in a wheelchair, and that everything around the heroes was a hallucination or a dream...

Or was it real if that moment really happened, if he really came back, but he knew he was a passenger and that he wouldn't stay long...

And virtually without taking his eyes off a tall, firm-looking man, he caught everyone's attention, especially the wrongpeople, his crystalline blue eyes and mesmerizing he took care of his own body.

The four presidents of each of the companies that have now unified into a set forming an alliance and being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes.

And these eyes pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing both hundred pounds muscled bodies outlined firm features and decided penetrating looks and sculptural bodies.

And so his long black hair and straight identical features less in the length of the long hair the right corner was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols.

And her long hairis ten inches below the waist face with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed chatting with several shareholders in a corner ofãthepartysalt.

And their bodies were sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles and could hardly divert the millionaire's eyes from gray eyes..

And there was the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothing and its square chin...

They were all there, there were diplomats and politicians as well as ambassadors also many disgruntled heroes who did not like the very security that was at extreme levels and yet...

And Wayne seemed apprehensive and distressed, and of course no hero approached a sick...

The other salt estremoisthe next the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were atis the shoulder the same expression.

And the same eyes and so with other shareholders and the center of a mono wine quiwith a symbol of a snake were suits inoriental ceremonial styles extravagant kimonos and their hair loose...

And so each was dealing with his affairs, but even so he had his camera microphones and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees and even then the cameras connected to the cave via illusory movements and nothing could be wrong at least for theUperman S..

And that it didn't seem to come out of Wayne's shadow, but it didn't come close.

The Russian ambassador and his champion were being searched at that very moment his partner and entrepreneur who came also had no satisfied faces and socialite who had earrings and jewelry confiscated at all...

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was an ambush to uncover the crimes and expose justice and at the sametime.

And to be able to divert funds to lawful means and government blackmail campaigns..

And there were a lot of illegal sales... thought the dark knight looking and being closely accompanied by the worried sight of the policecommissioner.

And even the bat associates and Bat-W-Woman,, Batgirl and Robin the justice league in Luthor weight looking and walking even the Penguin seemed in the room and the Titans...

Dick was by his side along with Jason Todd and each with their worried expressions toward their benefactor...

Soon the night would come to an end, but the party would not, and enter the auction of quotas to be bought ...

Before 3:00 a.m.

A big explosion this was an explosion of light and then came the darkness as if arising from the mouth of hell tentaclemonsters.

And there were the various mouths and horns,and they arose above the mansion calling for their immense size with millions of mouths..

And the gargoyles that came to life and flew to the cisu taken in red and there was the time toact the Superman that was left with his eyes wideopen.

And the bocarra that ripped out the roof of the mansion as if it opened a dollhouse and there appeared Fausto and behind with gigantic log totems to projected and elongated shadow fronts...

That was the cue for a losing fight. "Said the crow rising to his right.

He saw that satanist wizards emerged these flying and soon it was the cue for all to act that since they had to show what they came looking for cisu and saw Constantini.

And fighting alongside Zatana to what looked like a huge creature of tentacles emerge from the center of what looked like a vortex or a hole in the cisu soonstrong tremors emerged from the earth.

And the elongated shadows arose from the crack to give way to bloodthirsty beasts that roared from their mouths came out sulfur and rays each parted and soon each caught..

And what he faced amid the fight Bruce saw a man hidden in tall, slender shadows covered by a long, dark eyes mantled with blood red..

And it appeared with an evil smile with a long,curved bastãthe barriers threw rajas in differentdirections.

And he followed without blinking towards him directly in his direction without cutting the way without caring about anything else this sadistic look..

And covered by a hood... he was the sinister man of his dreams... it made him retreat he knew that he was the Satanist the man who watched him through the shadows...

Weeks before...

Brunella had qualities, but a huge ego a biochemical eximia, but also worked in the obscurity of the underworld of magic as alchemists...

Bruce with 29 years to just over four years of activities as Batman...

In another a remote part of the Mediterranean a year and six months before the official encounter with Clark Kent, somewhere in the middle of a desert on an expedition there was an excavation...

There were several excavators and archaeologists and researchers who were being discovered in particular there were several well-preserved objects by the way...

And there in some monuments or an installation,maybe even an ancient temple..

And it was far below the area dunes,and where the wind in a desert storm revealed an opening, a hole to which some childrenfell.

And in question there were several unsuspecting people who were sucked into a hole or quicksand that sucked several boys..

And so he dropped the place, it was scary, dark black with spooky monuments, and elongated shadows had mummies scattered around...

And further ahead of those boys as they turned around they saw a huge humanoid statue of a demon bat of wings and crown...

There were dark corridors and several rooms and surrounding chambers...

Debris and skeletons pieces and people mummified, trapped the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side.

And the red rivers of various tapestries and ornaments worn by time, and while observing the faces and cries of children who were rescued, archaeologists who came later to hear the help.

And it was the request of the local government, the residents come across the place that everyone spoke of were curseds, and there were several statues and skeletons of screaming beings.

And these were led by the rivers that are on each side as they screams and waves their arms and groans and screaming laments and laments.

And they put several tents around various expeditions there...

And so his immense mouths trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns and trees as if they werem alive,, pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features..

And it was like carved in the latches their open mouths, and so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, that place was altar..

And reverence of each place, existing there in the oldest civilization that today no one remembers...

And to each of the statues that symbolized the cursed souls their faces as if expelled and their guttural voices as and that repeated the sames laments, from their mouths.

And these were dark slings and like a hole of a black and perpetuating immensity, and their animalistic aspects and the fumes like auras and souls trapped in..

And with that coming out like smoke, their desperate features and their guilty expressions, each trying to break free from both the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls..

And quanto of the walls of branches and so following the crow each time his eyes deep and mesmerizing.

They saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets.

And there were monuments were red, and the curtains equally red and so the marble tables, where cobwebs..

And that these were huge and humanoid, there were so many carved monsters and saw others before them covered by weavings and around in smoke form, around waves of surrounding auras..

And to all and so he observed to all their deep faces carved in stone his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both in pis andenashe walked.

And as for sitting at the tables and so skeletal.

And there were unplaced parts that place was a cursed den of dismembered parts, and some superficial dismembered, and thus covered by vines and swords and branches, which held it.

And were surprised by a strange wave and their cries like to a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped asroots.

And with veins around, and the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the maze and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stonewalls.

And encrusted with precious stones and so watching around via the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking atis the end of the corridor and like that smoke, there was dust and more dust there were no insects because the place was once closed, entered a large room of immense double doors.

And that opened magically and so to see the flames spread and grew and thus wrapped in red light and forming once a crow now magically turning and emerged shrouded in red flames.

And they saw his scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing there in that place a huge and beautiful painting that was by magic kept and intact the shape of a beautiful maiden.

And she was tall well over two feet tall, her eyes red and almond-shaped her vertical and black pupils.

And her slender and sculptural body of grosa, and firm troches and her long legs and broad hips, her firm abdomen a short narrow lace and crochetdress.

And with small drawings of knitted dragons, of which they barely covered their legs and their shoes equally red.

And they saw a cleavage of her breasts full and beautiful and rounded and fastened by dress hopefully falling, and her white skin, and her long hair immense and long black and silky hair and her firm and sculptural face.

That beautiful image was the only perfect thing in the midst of that abandoned place seemed to be a center of worship and worship of a long-forgotten deity...

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as long silky and smooth as the syrup of the dress as a flaming bow and her sculptural curves.

And her beautiful cheekbones her fleshy lips and her firm arms so sitting in front of her and her looking in her face and thus seeing that her legs open to the ground and around her long hair immense and bigger than her own body.

It was perfection carved and drawn in the most beautiful form of a tapestry preserved by time...

And they took various artifacts around the world the stops were around Europe and then went to America six months later...

And so they saw artifacts of power, they were ancient inscriptions so old that the translations themselves were extinct and lost...

And they took her into the world...

And there they found several ancient artifacts of precious character...

There were ancient artifacts mistranslated objects...

A lamp decorated and adorned... And several other ancient objects...

Meanwhile in the United States of Amisrich...

A year and six months later...

Bruce Wayne rambling about his abilities...

And he had that ability he studied as scotland's best Mentalist for more than three years before returning to Gotham, ofcourse.

And that he had many other teachers, was one of his numerous trips, one of his numerous teachers and teachers, to which it seems his learning around the world...

A few years later upon returning to Gotham he learned of the countless wonders that arose around the world, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, the Martian...

And he decided to research each of them individually before it is clear of him simply acting on his own or presenting himself... It wasn't in the plans, not yet anyway...

The first on his list were Luthor and Superman...

Bruce Wayne saw the various superman interviews by Lois Lane, he investigated the man of steel, and saw a slight Southern accent, and he emerged not long now, and he decided to ascertain such kryptonite that weakens the man of steel...

His area of action was in Metropolis...

And looking at geology and its calculations with meteor showers about 40 years ago, there was a meteor shower all over the United States, more specifically kansas...

And there was a big meteor shower in Smallville was the hardest hit point... Where there was more damage...

It was easy to recognize the man of tomorrow, Superman the Kryptonian he saw in the newspapers he saw him on tv, looking around he saw the sky flying over Metropolises, but never Gotham, he looked around his territory as he said.

Bruce Wayne was just over 4 years in active an urban legend by Gotham City acting the night facing dangerous criminals on gotham nights...

Your girls were your secret agents, and they traveled the world solving their problems...

There were newspapers around the cave depicting Superman's activities on Planet Diario...

And that made it known as a myth more like a ghost to which no one cared why they didn't believe it existed or just didn't care to investigate...

There were more Heroes Star City, Coast City, Central City, and there were many others, there was an amazon emerging from an island of women only...

And that was expected since this was foreseen due to the circumstances...

A sprinter running everywhere, a man in green who wears a ring with power...

And he followed him like he did with everyone else...

And he decided to investigate...

And he looked toward several newspapers more than a few years ago before he was born...

There were several other newspapers of a variety of strange cases beginning in Smallville...

And it was the beginning of the heroic era, for him of course full 29 years old, but Superman acted longer, in fact he was the hero as more uptime than him...

Acting a little over 5 years of dark activities... Moving around in the shadows...

And he the man of steel, did not appear more than 30 years, but between us he was older, in age, not in appearance...

And he looked at all the american cities closest to Metropolis, and his not-so-obvious finding he looked around and looked at the computer data of the crime...

And he looked at Kansas as a more likely place...

It was at that location that he discovered an intense and destructive meteor shower had reports in localnewspapers.

And that this heavy rain has brought a good amount of particular destruction in that region, more specifically in Smallville...

Well acting like a detective was your job after all even if you knew the truth five seconds later or an hour before...

And he researched the adopted and missing children between the ages of five and six at the most...

You'd expect them to be adopted and not to be born in Kansas...

In fact, children adopted in the times of the meteor shower...

Some of them had disappeared, of course...

And he visited orphanages and various institutions...

And he was adopted unexpectedly at the age of six... and those without children and with small children...

And yes there was a higher rate of adoption at this time, more specifically in Kansas...

And he heard of kryptonite, he should not be more accurate more open since Loisherself.

And he helped a lot with his constant interviews and his pre-programmed rescues with respect to the alien...

Histories of adoption and several prefectures he visited...

It seemed that over and over again she got involved in trouble and rescue everything specified to stand by Superman...

And he thought his company could use a certain ore for research...

And then he took advantage of complementary data and extraction of natural wealth and so he went to one of his subsidiaries...

And he's using geology research resources and a little practical knowledge of gemstones...

The city library according to him found

More experienced if you tell him he has super strength and doesn't need more than that to face his criminals...

In his case he simply watched the man of steel and saw that he was invulnerable, good, perfect patient, he was the man of tomorrow...

But there was a weakness to kryptonite... As he knew by observing and following him several times he was like a passerby of anything...

And his various encounters with other villains and also his struggles...

And he was arrogant, he didn't mediate his efforts, and he didn't control his strength, he was out of control.

Always almost all week he saw an attack on Superman or an attack on Metrópoles...

It was as he saw when breaking into Luthor's computers, lately he was very active, the places that had most attacks towards Superman were in Metrópoles.

And all the guns in your direction were lex corp.

He began to investigate the appearances of the man of steel were frequent, but were alternating always by day.

And during the period between 6 and 9 and 15 to 18 between alternate times, he looked around, really he was

Meanwhile in Metropolis... A few hours later...

Clark Kent's apartment...

And he'd get up after a night's sleep, refreshing...

Taking a bath and drying at super speed changing and having a coffee that he warmed up with his vision of heat...

And putting on her baggy gray clothes big and wide shoes, white shirt and blouse with overcoat and gray and gray hat...

And he would soon start the day...

Sitting at the kitchen table he took the cereal warmed the milk and ate thinking about the time

It was a day like every day, he got up early, had a great sleep, wonderful and unprecedented...

But he was empty.

And so he took his gray and wide overcoat and took his suitcase he left the apartment and headed towards the exit locking his apartment and left...

And so he went down the elevator, and headed down the street...

And he walked towards the bus stop took the transport to the train and so went down towards his work the daily planet

And he went up the elevator past the concierge and said good morning...

And he would go to his cubicle past tables and several co-workers with loud noises and Cat Grant from the gossip column...

Lois really lost her patience screaming and about to pull her hair out with Luthor's spending data that she couldn't decipher too much figures where she was trying to decipher her unprecedented spending...

There were suspicious expenses and that he did not want to get involved and wished from the bottom of his heart that Lois would stop poking around luthor's problems...

So, Smallville, how's your job going? Asked Lois seeing him for the first time on that pile of paper.

\- One day I'm going to kill you, Luthor. "He growled her towards paperwork...

I'm doing fine. "Said he shrunk toward his cubicle. " It is at this time that he really did not understand where this will not lead ...

And it was something like that he just couldn't get enough trouble and get in the middle of so much mud to just...

Well he needs to save her again...

\- I hope you don't get in trouble. – He said more to himself than to her cowering in the chair and starting to type on her computer...

\- I have an informant in Metrópoles in distribution of illegal weapons in the underworld. - It said.

And she's getting closer to Clark more and more almost touching herself... Shoulder to shoulder...

"And he's embezzling money from the taxman and passing the bills don't add up. " He said.

"And he's doing shady and illegal business... - He said.

"I know I'm going to find out more. " He said.

What if you get caught in the middle of talking to the informant? "I wanted to know Clark with a sigh.

\- A always Superman to save the day. " He said.

"I can scream for help. " He said.

\- It's Lois, well thought out. "He said with an audible sigh. " He said.

"I know he will. " He said.

In the meantime...

In Gotham...

\- I found out that he's having more contact with alien weaponry and so many others... - It said.

"I also found out that he may be involved in trafficking...

Meanwhile in Gotham in the batcaverna...

It never appeared at other times, always appeared after 19 to 23 hours ...

Alternate and non-random times...

Working hours... Peak times...? Employee...?

And in turn there were always suspicious weaponry toward Luthor, linking him indirectly toward the camouflaged attacks toward the man of steel and Superman...

And he went to a Luthor party in Metrópoles...

It would happen in two months...

And it was long enough for your investigation...

It was a gala party and how it should simply be a costume and where he was supposed to act, but was looking towards the tabloid

There was a report from Lois Lane that said he couldn't see through lead, less badly...

And he did a lot of interviews with kryptonian, and there was the paper an exclusive one night with Superman...

What about Luthor? Well Luthor, he's got a lot of shady and suspicious contacts.

And that was the effect of what hypnosis does to you...

And he had sold weapons in a suspicious and illegal way to war-fighting countries and terrorist and criminal organizations around the world, his accounts did not match...

And he had no interest in ratting him out to the government for the tax man, but he could gather more evidence for a anyone who knows blackmail...

It was easy to hack into Luthor's computers, there were no secrets he couldn't find out...

The fact that in the midst of Brainiac and Luthor's attack, this scenario might not happen and he might not go through it, or simply make sure no one could see where he would end up...

Dick seemed a mixture of disgust and compassion towards members of the justice league...

They managed at a cover-up cost that Bruce really was Batman...

And they used the fact that there was mental control and they really controlled the Martian...

And it's clear in the midst of a scandal sparked by a jealous woman, to whom no one remembered that Bruce Wayne was actually in another country supposedly undergoing experimental cancer treatment...

And that's what possibly... And they wanted them to believe, possibly...

And he's been awake for a long time, so you think he'd be the victim than the aggressor...

And so he saw a serious problem between Diana, Lois, Clark and J'onn and that was that they felt pain of conscience...

And it was all just a Luthor plan that was controlled with subtleties he just took advantage of Luthor's plan to stay away, and a Martian who had the ability to change shape...

And he just took advantage of this scene of this situation, it wasn't him who provoked were others...

And he found out before Luthor, and after being kidnapped, he had microscopic apparatus behind his eyeballs...

And of course he was fine, but he was going to go through a transition...

And so while the circus caught fire all the heroes Diana Superman and J'onn were called to testify in court in front of the cameras...

When it was declared that Bruce Wayne suspected of clarck paedophilia did not know what to do, he did not have enough emotional control to go against theallegations.

And theu against them, little by little they just didn't know if they wanted to be with Diana or Lois... in a few hours I lost forgiveness to Lois and was on a tightrope... and

And in the midst of that there was the conflict, between his son, the child wanted to believe that his father really was innocent and that Bruce Wayne was evil for making his parents fight

And he once again controlled, before it is clear that he asked for forgiveness, Lois had spread an alleged case of paedophilia involving Bruce Wayne with a poor family of a boy who was sent away...

And in the meantime he was trying to keep John out of the family crisis, which was difficult...

That according to the three should not be revealed...

And he couldn't help but reveal...

After week of trial while he was kept sedated to avoid the pain of change...

And he commanded a legion of lawyers who followed Amasteus' orders...

And in the midst of this one of the nurses at the hospital was controlled mentally subtly and so he put his mouth on the trombone...

And he was controlled by a psychic...

There was a place where Bruce Wayne would be in a private clinic...

South of Gotham...

Lois received an anonymous phone call from an informant warning that where Bruce Wayne was, she was helped by other detectives and so she discovered the private clinic south of Gotham...

And that he would be taken to another country for prolonged treatment next week...

And she knew in her mind she knew that it was all an act and that she would unravel and that at that time she would show the world who Bruce Wayne really was that she had seduced her husband...

And so before she was summoned to testify, she bribed a hospital employee and entered the premises, which she saw actually left her almost passed out...

And of course it was scary, cancer really wreaked havoc, and a metamorphosis that simulates these conditions can really scare...

And he was really hairless, she saw what she saw was something remotely human...

And he was thin in a tube several respirators, catheters and probes and wires all over his body and his vitreous and still eyes...

The only thing that revealed that he was alive was the various beeps of the machines he breathed and monitored for him...

And she saw the first thing she was going to do when she saw Bruce Wayne, was to kill the man she was ready to use a knife, long and sawn, had one in her hand and so she sneaked in after paying a bribe to the clinic employee...

When she was pulling the curtain with violence the scene frightened her forgot that had a knife in her hands approached with her eyes bulging...

\- No... - She said trying to touch her face... - What she saw couldn't be Bruce Wayne...

This man was dying...

And she would climb on the bed sitting the man without hair those deep dark circles and was a shadow of what was once...

It can't be... "And your frightened eyes and your expression of fear... - Something is wrong...

And she momentarily forgot the knife in her hands...

And she with help invaded the place he was without hair lumps all over his body radiation burns and bandages ...

When she approached that dying body she sat on the bed sedating the braces...


	21. Capítulo 21

22

And meanwhile Superman begged Alfred for two weeks to see Bruce Wayne...

And he was trying to make John understand...

And so after two weeks he succeeded and so at the same time he took him to the address was being prepared psychologically by the hospital staff, he ran the risk of not waking up...

And so I heard a sniff...

And he stopped listening to the advice and listened to Lois's heart...?

Despair... Anger...

And he ran left everyone astonished and so he saw... using your x-ray vision... A knife...

The private runner pushing several employees on the way...

Someone had told Superman where he was... Thought Lois too late to dispose of the knife, in despair she slipped the knife on Bruce's face trying to get up and she cut the tube that kept the respirator hose...

And she was looking around, in this situation she didn't know how to react...

There was Clarck in his civilian clothes and being chased by officials... the director of the hospital and... Alfred... And John...

And so before she could get out of bed she was caught by a nurse...

Your son... Your beloved son...

Pushed and forced to stand on her back screaming and calling the security guards, and so a rush...

At that time I didn't know how to explain how you got there, but I knew you were in a bad situation...

And so she was put in jail in an extremely fast way...

Besides the court were those last places that would see John before of course after his freedom...

Weeks later...

She was still in prison.

And called to testify...

And the time he was there, thanks to Samuel Lane's help, he tried to bail him out, but the evidence, his own husband who helped testify against her... They kept her in jail until the trial...

Believing that she would be a danger if she tried to escape and answered in freedom...

And while they were opening an inquiry against her, there was still the trial of evidence against the league...

And it was thus clarified as to the fact that Bruce Wayne was undergoing cancer treatment...

The question I couldn't shut up about was... Because he needed to get treatment so far because he couldn't use the bone marrow of his only biological son...

And what you first learned was...

Bruce Wayne was a chimera he had the rarest chimerism of all, he had three pairs of DNA which would make it difficult to fact that biologically Damiam Wayne was not his biological son...

And he had mosaicism too...

And so he needed three different DNA pairs in a genetic culture...

Three different donations...

And meanwhile in the midst of trial on evidence that was irrefutable...

But it was, and they all went to the stand, and so they clarified that an alleged plan of destruction of the league was controlled through mental and emotional control...

At the exact moment they lost a battle for the third time in a space of four months...

And so Lois didn't know how to react, yes she was betrayed, but there was no control intentionally when you don't have psychic powers...

And Bruce Wayne couldn't defend himself... And not even be Superman's lover...

At the time each of the heroes explained in front of the cameras and in court. that both Diana and Kal and the Martian were under control of a complete junction of various villains, everything had already become a snowball... Lois was being crucified alive before the population...

Until all the explanations came up that they were being controlled mentally and emotionally.

According to the media Superman became known as closeted gay.

And that he had a secret desire for Bruce Wayne...

And for all of them were controlled and so he gave a little lie about his desires...

Lois Lane set up a scandal until lawyers forked out by the media took some prosecutors to a clinic specializing in braindamage.

And isolated cancer in the gotham countryside and was scheduled to be sent somewhere in southern England...

And they proved that that really was Bruce Wayne and that it had been saved the fingerprints and a culture and the blood type of Bruce Wayne in wayne companies and the mansion...

And of course, I suspect because there was a multimillion-dollar confidentiality contract and millions of dollars...

And so some of these abandoned the clarck case visited a few times that medical facility...

In principle, Bruce Wayne's lawyers made it difficult for the various prosecutors involved in the case...

There was the fact that everything was just a misunderstanding the actions of wayne companies at that time made everyone's life difficult and so when more pressed everything collapsed returned against Lois Lane and his secret contact ...

And in the midst of that, Bruce Wayne's lawyers did everything they could to discredit Lois Lane...

Thank you for revealing your suspicious sources...

Lois didn't know where to stick her face...

And the fountains of Lois Lane... It was Lex Luthor...

After everything she'd been through, she didn't wait for explanations, she was angry...

And of course your reporter's lawyers tried to use the psychic pirate's control excuse, but that didn't stick or avenge after all it wasn't up to her that it happened...

And until they got to this situation they used several court orders and multiple subpoenas to get to Bruce Wayne.

And also his contacts and what they wanted most was to know about what happened to the family and Bruce...

They tried at all costs to know where I was...

And so after several subpoenas and court orders...

They discovered a contract between a poor family in the south of England and a contract for bone marrow donation to Bruce Wayne...

And total secrecy so you could keep the pension...

And so they discovered a skinny skeletal and weak unconscious millionaire in a private hospital.

And it was the nightmare that so many heroes went through, but the power of the psychic pirate and Doctor Psycho and some controlled Martians was so much that they didn't know it really was that...

Bruce, your plan depended on mind control... made by someone else...

And he went through it a thousand times and so he knew when and where it would all happen...

For the first time they saw everyone there when they went to visit Bruce Wayne.

And for that there was a new court order and even discussions about privacy...

And he was sedated and sick, waiting for his bone marrow...

But the cancer from which he spread the news, of course it was not but should stay for the public, has spread for a long time ...

And he simulated a cancer very well...

And they paid other people who weren't

But it wasn't cancer, and he knew he was going to go through it for several weeks or months...

And that when he finished the cycle of the present he would find himself again captive, but that would not prevent him from doing some investigations and a few moments of clarity...

If he hadn't delayed this sent and the transplant maybe he'd wake up, but he couldn't wake up there was an extensive brain injury...

There were several cases of people protesting paparazzi and reporters...

By amasteus bruce wayne's personal lawyer. to apologize publicly...

Bruce Wayne became a martyr...

Of image rights, even the right to privacy against freedom of the press and expression.

There was a huge discussion about privacy...

There were NGOs, and even non-governmental organizations...

Those privacy discussions and that moment where your name was used without your permission by activists and people screaming at the top of your lungs about privacy rights...

They were commonplace and normal was a war of ideals regarding freedom of expression, and how much the media could intervene in these kinds of cases...

And so Lex CC's orp shares plummeted publicly and precipitously.

Several times he saw monsters emerging from the vortex he should have insisted more on the league of justice gloomy the-anti-má gicagicabarrier.

And theu whatever it was to nullify magic, but they didn't hear it, they said it was paranoia,but nowit wasn't...

Superman flew in front ofhim, but apparently a circular barrier was soon created and wrapped from the man'sçother explosion andthe Kryptonian thrown aloft like ping-p-Pngoball.

And there were men wrapped in long shadows hoods and ninja clothes sprang from the shadows and fought around and soon he would be the next innocent were injured people fall on each side .

And the panic settled around people dying others were hiss souls suckeds, and he saw closer and closer and the man stretched out the mão como as if he wanted totake his...

Dick and Jason prostrated themselves in front of him and as if they werethrown away,and he pulled them like puppets and soon an immense ball of fire appeared to the cisu like a meteor andeverything stopped.

And the creatures advanced further and further and scattered mages fought and somehow a ray of man's staff was neutralized, ascended to the ceu.

And spread and the next instant all paralyzed as if time stopped around him and as that puppets Jason and Dick were pulled towardthe man.

And it was like wire-controlled he kept them still in the air and said in a loud guttural mouth as if everyone could hear...

\- You choose, Bruce Wayne your life for everyone's, come with me and I will not kill anymore I will leave free ... - Said in your direction.

And so soon after he had been kidnapped...

Years of captivity he continued to be tortured and years after being thrown into a vortex of time and of course thwarting Henry's plans...

Not if there had been not many in the time of the earth were fifteen years after he went through cancer and disappeared, soon after there was no witness or anyone who could save ...

And so he traveled withseveralof his exports directly in Smallville to use this to know the place...

And so he walked through the land by the plantations and also through the mountains...

There weremoreplantations, they didn't go well by the way...

Some of these natural riches he was camouflaged his primary goal with the secondary goal...

It would be difficult to dig into so many mining fields without ad apes...

And those rocks were all over Smallville...

Which would be a problem if he didn't find an excuse to excavate the site without warning... It would cause serious problems...

Lakes and natural springs had wells contaminated by radiation...

And he was looking at Smallville documents at that location... He had problems with the groundwater...

And he was having lunch at a small restaurant in the city mall...

There was disguised a little with simpler clothes...

It was the place that always saw many men working passing by and eating their lunch and so he saw the water and was unclean, heard the complaints of all ...

And he saw the same reporter from the daily planet at that location, more times he could count...

It was the holiday season of some employees as he noted...

Round glasses plaidclothes, and were much biggeres than him,and his curved body,, hair combed forward,, almost covering his eyes...

And a checkered brown blouse, wide and curved pants as if trying to disguise the height...

He was like a clock always after two o'clock in the afternoon...

And he took a picture with his hidden camera and so he looked at the man strangely he watched the way he spoke and how heacted.

And it wasn't someone who seemed confident, it was soft docile... Nice, passive. And strangely calm...

And he got suspicious...

The voice... toward the waitress.

And he looked at you towards the man he came out...

And so went towards the hotel where he stayed closed the door and took his notebook and opened turned off took out his camera and so he using the USB connection ...

And so unloading the photos he decided to use the program and put the pictures of Superman together and changing some things ...

And he went to visit the registry office the city hall and various institutions and so finding out about this man using his knowledge and describing the man he could sympathetically simply see the data of this man...

As you found out he was adopted... Right in the time of the meteor shower...

And... He really was the... Superman...?

And he should do more research, he didn't look more than 30 years old... Is?

And so he returned to the restaurant always at the same time more times than usual...

39 years...?

The next day after his visit to so many places, he returned again to that restaurant...

And the man actually showed up at the same time...

And he made a face for the water...?

It was the middle of July... Was it a vacation?

And he approached his side and made an attempt...

\- There's please, Waitress, I need a glass of water. " He said.

And he raised his head and took his hand unexpectedly... It was big rough without marks and beautiful... And he approached him...

\- I've seen you more times than usual here- Said. Don't drink the water. " He said. "It is polluted. " He said.

There's... Said. It's okay. What happened to the water? He asked.

She's contaminated. " He said. It tastes bad. " He said.

Wow, huh? " He said.

\- Is this your first time in Smallville? He asked...

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said thinking contaminated...?

What's your name? Asked the man.

\- Zariel Madrialbis. " He said.

What about you? And so they shook hands...

Different name. " Said the homem in his direction.

"My name is Clark... - Clark Kent. " He said.

It's very nice to meet you. " He said.

"It was my mother who gave me the name.

What does that mean? Questioned.

"It means Latin. " He said.

"The angel who keeps the day.

"She was a lover of the names of angels. " He said.

It's beautiful. "He said in his direction his body radiated a different heat.

And in your investigation into the killer...

Alessandra's parents, Joel Greysman and Nora Graysman,were both kidnapped in an ambush by criminals they were judges in mafia cases and sent the arrest.

And several years later several super villains like Luthor they were killed at Luthor's behest, and so no hero ever was able to rescue them...

They were the best incorruptible judges in the history of America, and they had detectives who ran after the story and always arrested their suspects...

And they would also lose a trial for lack of evidence, this trial would stay in the stories for years about cannibals and drug cartels an entire family would later be charged, but the witness would eventually disappear.

And the two brothers who would turn out to be witnesses too, some evidence misplaced some people bribed as police officers, and so ale just deduced the schedules and when that would happen...

And he was in the office of Mr. and Mrs. Greysman...

And he without his future as Batman studied in depth this case that would mark the man for life...

And so he advised them with assumptions and bets and thus showing through subtle things about objects that would happen...

As he saw a documentary about them, at that very moment who would enter and who would say what so he had surprised them ...

But they died in the confrontation... just this did not happen, he appeared as Batman while they were kidnapped.

And in the meantime while the other heroes fought him, he infiltrated away from the battlefield and so went into hiding in the lair and released them in addition to knocking out his kidnappers and surprising everyone...

And what would be interesting most was that they didn't die anytime soon...

And if it depended on understanding and logic that would be the conclusion that Lobo came to as he himself said, leave his girls alone, but run after the others...

Jessica's parents were federal deputies, who fought for better laws for justice and good, one died of cancer no doctor was able to help.

And all this because it had been discovered too late.

And he approached them both in their most desperate moments, and when a girl came to die at the hands of the cruelest criminals.

And he spoke in their presence and advised two hours before they had the idea that they would break their heads for weeks of something they themselves would come to for themselves, thus making a law to help...

And so only years later they discovered a way to fight this cancer, in the case of her husband he came to disappear suffering a curse from a black wizard...

And so ended life Roberts J D Holmes And Sharon J D Holmes...

And that was a bit of the words of some Members, all that should be will be...

And that could be the end, but it wasn't, and so he took himself to a moment of time and figured out how to stop him then he would be seen as a hero in the eyes of both...

And they would die in an ambush...

Only that he would know where to find each of them and Wayne's companies came to develop the treatment that saved her life...

And so he remembered a case that was the only one he could use knowledge and have a good return...

And that was the problem, they were from prestigious and rival schools, which in turn found the best colleges in the country and abroad...

When they were kids, they were best friends.

He read a whole report complementary data, and even artboards and diaries of both girls...

In his preview of a glimpse of the future of a moment when he lived, if he found them become friends, of these girls they would also not be victims of a mysterious killer.

They studied at a private school across Gotham, for prodigies it was a street that surrounded gotham's mountains and forests across town that bordered Metropolis.

And in turn he remembered that she had disappeared moments after Yvana and jasmine's mysterious death and her disappearance.

Well until that moment did not happen he can avoid and change the future of each of them was very interesting and very motivating ...

And all the situations that would come right after the cases that he can avoid until that moment...

In turn they crossed the same street where there were buildings that would be nothing more than each of the schools were to the extreme of Gotham, and in turn all gotham schools and some companies rented containers.

And so he strolled through the dark clouds in the midst of the thunderstorms with Sara who hid very well and so she looked curiously and so looked beforehand all over Gotham City...

These containers were used as deposits of various companies, some were rented by individuals, individuals, and entrepreneurs, and rental containers, and containers of all species and sizes.

And they became his hiding places, in that period of time he managed to convince some technicians, experts, builders, engineers and contractors to make fake plants amid constructions that would be hidden compartments and secret passages around the entire city of Gotham...

And that it was a huge property with several vans, and so it was rented by several customers.

And he remembered that there were secret underground passages that were used in the war, and that flowed into the sewers, and rivers, and stains, which in turn passed through damp tunnels and flowed into the sea.

Secretly they kept the maps and plants secret...

And it was a huge expanse of underground caves that he was discovering years later, he could tell that the killer also discovered years ahead of him.

Curse more and more he enters the situation in which he was practically accomplice of a murderer...

He came to find out what the white wolf knew before he...

And that in turn there was a building that was used by both schools as a rented deposit, which in turn belonged to his Wayne family.

And of course it would be bought years later, but he managed to convince his father to buy those networks of buildings, this past month from his childhood, and after all it would be of use to him, that city of several buildings and hidden citadels.

And so he knew that the hideout in turn had tunnels and secret passages that were also interconnected by this expanse of buildings had passed through all over Gotham, and of course a group of owls that he knew in his future used them to hide from him.

And they had discovered by other people's words, and they had their children kidnapped by this same bandit, each of them, had disappeared without trace.

And he remembered years later that he saw the footprints, and looking deeply were size 44, very large and wide, and equal to what he was seeing now.

White wolf was tall he had a well-built physique...

And he was in his hiding place now, crumpled boxes piled up, and scattered everywhere.

And he innocently talked to the owner of the buildings that rented the containers...

And as he was a child and accompanied by Eduarda and he took a teddy bear with him delivered a bullet from inside the stuffed animal, and handed it to the man, as no one would suspect a child...

And he eventually drugged the man he took each of the keys and with Rachel's help while preparing the name change and property purchase documents...

And using Rachel and Sara's x-ray vision to probe each of them probes and look at each of the containers and made several copies of the keys, so you didn't have to break into any of them, you just opened them and took your keys...

And Sara decorated her heartbeat, and they did polo frequently and so he decorated even his brainwaves it was fun to be found wherever it is even in the sewers...

And he opened them silencer ropes, weapons, knives, and revolvers, gloves, ribbons, and various objects, maps, and so many other strange objects.

There was a little bit of everything, even drugs and medicine, one of them had corpses...

And of course on this day he decided to open all of them to know more, and on this day he remembered that in clippings and newspapers that he accompanied.

And only two men were guilty, and arrested for these crimes, and of course swearing innocence there were missing children, from each of the members of the owl court.

And they begged for help, which he can't give, money wasn't enough for them to find their children ever again...

So none of these innocent men would be framed if he didn't allow these girls to be caught, the crimes and all the accidents that could happen didn't happen...

And everything would end well, breaking he would find out about the cases and where would be the graves and captivities, and he could uncover crimes that happened and he could bring peace to the families that were affected...

And who knows how to exonerate those who have been framed.

And they were always arrested, he found how easy it was to incriminate someone and throw the blame easily found there was evidence like that planted they were always easily found...

And so following in the footsteps and taking into account all the paths that would be traveled...

In addition to picking up lonely girls, it should be easy to accuse society's peerries, jealous men and isolated, antisocial boys...

And they were the main defendants, easily framed and men who were easily ambushed their presence were that they had a lot of contact with children...

And so he gradually set the plan in motion, and eventually, each of them took turns watching each other, and following the others.

And discovering their habits and some of the criminals who lived in those surroundings in turn would be good lookouts...

And he followed her looking at his schedule, he was following them and another girl he had help from his friends.

And so both did preparatory courses when they were 14 years old and went to a school of music and musical instruments, playing the violin and the second saxophone respectively.

Both had talent, but did not play as well as he did, but good and talented for them in their branches.

They started competing and Bruce approaching the teacher making a presentation as a self-taught...

And so from time to time went to that school, of course he had already followed them and decorated their crossings where they walked and turned their garbage to know how long it was to begin their menstrual cycles ...

Discovered their habits and that of their respective families each of them...

The other playing the piano, and preparatory school, and both in opposite buildings, and in turn they were rivals of schools, and various contests, and events that her parents presented her, were prodigies.

And so he made them equal was the love of literature, and the seventh art they came and went from nightclubs and other alternative places, where they had poetry.

And in retrospect and so the various times when she went books of ancient dated 1,000 before Christ of Chinese origin...

And that's when he met on this path an archaeologist, businesswoman and collector of antiquities...

Zahishi Hawassshara,businesswoman Minister of Egypt and collector of antiquities...

And she was coming to a fundraiser and a fundraiser...

And in the midst of that time he met her late husband Sharan Hawassshara he saw the man die of a heart attack six months later...

And he remembers that she made expeditions and went to make excavations and various searches for treasures of ancient and lost civilizations...

And she would die in an attack by a member of a terrorist organization...

And he met her in the midst of her courses that she taught inscriptions in lost temples of cultures and Ceita of the end of the world...

And he can prevent her from dying by talking to Hasarhan his assistant...

And when he forwarded it and gave tips on lost monuments, underground temples, and they were able to establish friendships...

And they became friends...

And they were exiled translators, he saw it as an opportunity, and so his friends saw it and one day each of them and opposite sides of the park were in their readings...

They approached and looked at their friends, saw when Bruce stood in the middle between them and he saw him reading a book so old that they simply...

And it was more interesting than seeing a girl reading Shakespeare and another Lovecraft and so he asked and both raised his face he invited them out with him and his friends...

And they exchanged information, exchanged more than the simple knowledge of the ancients than a civilization that was long lost...

He headed toward that abandoned warehouse in Central City where the flash would be preparing to face the reverse flash that in turn came out badly bruised...

I wasn't exactly hurt, but enough to let my guard down...

Before their meeting followed the yellow sprinter and decorated his movements after all he had seen several times...

As Bruce Wayne he saw every time he ran away he was always caught by the scarlet sprinter...

So you formulated a plan...

On an ordinary day of escape and runs and runs, he would steal a product of quick matter, would be caught at the end, just because he missed the way did not know and also why he had never passed through there those places ...

Then he looked and saw that minutes before he ran he would turn left...

I was prepared...

His day with business that decided to buy a steel mill and a biochemistry company in the city of flash walked with his civil identity ...

He knew that the reverse flash the Eobard,would enter that research laboratory, after all this same laboratory he would discover a year later was running experiments with ancient artifacts.

What would cause the destruction of half central City leading that city to a temporal loop, and trapped in time for 15 years, this would be the fault of a sprinter fight.

And then his plan was to buy the shares and the place, in addition to blackmailing the former owner of the place that made tax evasion, but in a less direct way, he not only stole, he knew how this object would work, and how to activate and disable.

He then discovered why he saw how it worked in the future by Flash's words, and how he could enjoy it, so he used it in a way that could benefit him.

And then he, well that wouldn't be a simple blackmail, but it didn't stop him from blackmailing, but he taught him how to use it.

And so he did, as if he knew from the beginning.

And then in addition to remembering that there were so many other magical objects, which could provide countless powers of speed and time.

And he knew why they were reported to them from other heroes from a long time from the future, and of course a future he wants to avoid...

And he used it to his advantage, and kept them in the cave, but in a safe and with a blood seal he sealed them so that only he could use them, and this man was ecstatic about it he charged and by the end of that month had transferred to Gotham City.

And that lab and those experiments, he planted traps, which he knew he was going to run away from and of course, not before he got hurt badly and would get hurt more...

But he would know where to find him, he remembered when he saw the cameras years later with the Flash where the yellow sprinter went and where he was caught...

And he observed during a time loop fifteen times before seeing all the exits entrance doors and alternatives to decorate any alternate route...

He saw the sprinter run after failing to catch what he was looking for a topaz stone that legends say could control thunder and lightning, had a tele-sized power, and run faster than time and death, he would use it for him and then came out like Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne left a message on top of where the stone would be.

In that letter he said that he would meet soon after his escape, and that if he wanted to escape the flash instead of turning to the right of a two-way street, at the end of the highway turn left and that he should swerve five minutes from the way, he should turn straight into the street two blocks from where he would find the Flash Kid.

And then go down the street turn left when you find the flash... just couldn't tell if the yellow sprinter would even do... had also left, a pack of $10,000 in case he wanted to do a job for him... i just wouldn't know if he'd like to do a job in exchange for money...

He saw and went through all the places that the yellow sprinter would pass and where the flash would pass after, and so he was in the corner and waited for him in the corner... he found himself in an alley with a car and leaning against it waiting for the sprinter...

He saw the yellow corridor, following straight on the highway, caused a riot a truck crash, swerved from traffic, turned left straight.

And he threw a girl over the red aisle, swerved from a whirlwind of the other corridor he did everything the man predicted followed his instructions, up to the time limit.

And as he dodged the sprinter leaving the sprinter incredibly frustrated they were trying to catch, he and when he ran he arrived exactly at the fork of three streets, where he would see turn left and saw a suitcase in his direction a civilian suit.

And put slowing down and not the right without stopping or thinking, when he arrived there Bruce Wayne entered seconds before and kept the door open an invitation ...

The sprinter got in the car, and of course he didn't ask a hired driver to drive for him...

He looked as he drove and entered that private pharmaceutical lab, and so he invited the sprinter to be on his employees' working hours...

He followed him while Bruce Wayne said.

I just want to offer you a job. And entered the room of a large office as they went up the stairs he saw wide cozy and spacious, there was a suitcase closed on the table, and he sat in front and with a nod he asked him to sit.

Arms on the table, bent looking in his direction... the sprinter hesitated and sat in front of him...

\- Well, you're thinking that right now you could kill me in a thousand different ways, and of course, you'd have that opportunity, but you didn't, but again you'd be thinking you could get out of here, but you didn't, that you could just take whatever you had here and disappear...

\- Well I think so... - I was trying to measure the words the yellow sprinter... and he did...

He pushed the chair, he tried to pierce the millionaire, but Bruce Wayne saw that scene more times he could tell, saw when how and where he would attack, and when in a thousandth of a second he would pick up the suitcase...

I was prepared, at the moment he was going to pick up the suitcase he pulled him off the table threw him in the air swerved straight to the left every time he tried to strike him, he swerved, right, right, left, lowered his foot, swerved his leg, thousandths of a second where and when he would attack.

No matter how fast he moved as long as he knew where he was going to end up, and the place he was going to stay at the end where he would stumble when he tried to strike, turned his body right, left...

He then saw when the suitcase began to fall and caught it in the air, his tedious look as if it were an open book and finally a stun gun at the place where he touched the ground...

He saw dodged all the blows, and used the stun gun giving strategic blows to the yellow sprinter...

Who then fell like a bag of potatoes on the floor, sprawled, he crouched down in front of the man and took the suitcase to which he fell into his open hands, and deposited it on the table...

You want to deal with me now? Asked and raised.

"Recompose yourself. – Said and so the man looked and suspiciously rose full of scratches and extremely tired and exhausted.

\- Well... - Said the yellow sprinter. What do you want from me? He asked.

\- I'm going to offer you a million dollars. " He said showing the suitcase and opening in front of him.

"In return you will do a very important job. " He said.

What would that be? Asked looking at the money with interest.

I have a question first. "Said the blue-eyed man.

\- These days have been going on too fast for me. " Said enigmatic.

– I have seen him more times, than the average I see, I see this day coming passing to me and me, but I see above all that you want to beat the Flash, already ended his life already tried, and of course, but could not.

" He said. " If I said that with my help you could beat the Flash on your terms and show him that you don't have to kill or destroy him to win.

And he on his terms, and that with that could you help me in my search and prove that and better than him?

He asked. And show that you're better than him, would you accept? - Asked

He looked suspiciously and asked.

What do you need? " He said.

\- I need to travel to a city, but this city is not an ordinary city it is trapped in time, in a time loop, of murder and destruction.

\- I need to rescue some people in different years of time at different times, and these moments of a continuity of moments.

\- And from time to time and in various passages of time, it would be a time travel that would take them to different times and dimensions...

Why don't you ask Flash for help? Asked the yellow sprinter.

And because he's always late, I need a certain time since being late everything would go on like nothing happened.

\- And if it doesn't work out you'il relive the same day countless times, and he wouldn't handle his possible death. " He said.

\- And since every time you die in that place you come back the instant you died and repeat the day of death continuously, no one can stand it... – Said.

\- If you do well and can help me, you'il have $1 million in your hands. " He said.

\- And breaking I reveal a secret, which will help you get rid of the fact that you really need to face the Flash...

And what would that secret be? "I wanted to know the sprinter.

\- What if I told you you were used by an immortal man who's been here over a thousand years. " He said.

\- Is a man who are hunting the West and Allen family and breaking is person framed you in more than one crime? I wanted to know.

\- How do I know that's true? I wanted to know him.

\- I can prove it... - I said.

\- I'd want proof first. "Said the sprinter.

I want to know how? "He said.

"And his words are not enough...

\- I can do better than that. "He said.

"I can send you to the places where this happened. " He said.

And what do you get out of it? "I wanted to know the sprinter.

\- Well, I get someone who can work for money. "Said Bruce Wayne.

If I show you the truth. "He said by measuring the words.

"Do you work for me? He asked.

Better than that. "Said the sprinter.

"I serve you for as long as I see fit. " He said.

\- In return I teach one or two lessons of time. " He said.

I'm the one of them. " He said.

\- I hope there is no problem in another fellow travel would be three days of travel. " He said.

Do I have a choice? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He answered.

Let it be. "He did not finish this thought

\- Well... - And he shrugged.

\- You can stay in this building it has a private floor. " He said.

\- It has everything from minibar and an apartment. " He said.

"No one had found you but I know you're here. "He said he was handing a key to the yellow sprinter.

And so in another place...

He saw Zolomon Hunter he remembers that on this particular day he would cause Wally a big headache that day he would rob two locations.

And in a space of four hours, the first would be a bank, all the money and the other a research lab for cryogenics and biology sprinters...

What happened was that he managed to steal all the money from the incriminated bank Linda Park, and Wally, bought an island, stole the data and objects and instruments and documents from the lab.

And so a month before he bought the bank opening up company with a banker and put in insurance...

Bought an archipelago of islands, these in specific with data history and reports of time travel, secret temples, inscriptions monuments magic stones, and all forms...

What he remembers was that he actually knew from this data that two of the caves gave to specific portals and connection with magic, acceleration force, and leading through time...

And the fine line between dimensions between the portals that stood between the caves of Haven Beach.


	22. Capítulo 22

16

Hot... thought him.

His body radiated heat...

\- And so they talked and he asked about his life, son of farmers and was on vacation from work...

"And he walked with him and talked about the peaceful life of Smallville.

\- I wasn't born here. "He said.

"I was adopted by a couple of farmers when I was five. " He said.

I lived in another city. " He said.

Why here? " Asked Bruce.

I don't understand. " He said. How did you end up here? " He said.

\- My parents were friends of my foster parents. "He said.

"They came to the city at the time of the meteors and died, but I survived. " He said.

" One day in the family barn where he was invited to spend an afternoon of conversation.

\- And I was adopted by the couple here. " He said. "I love them. " He said.

What about you? "I wanted to know the older man.

I'm an orphan. " He said. " I have," he said.

"I have two tutors. " He said.

I tried to formulate words. "My parents died when I was a child. " He said.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "He said.

There's no problem. "He said looking out the barn window...

A month was enough to be your friend, he thought, but his research was more important, he didn't come to make friends with the alien...

And so he went his way towards his business...

And so over the weeks he decided to visit with some advisors some houses and farms throughout the region he disguised himself and soon he asked questions about water and distribution...

And he had help from Clark...

What are you doing here? "I wanted to know Clark while they were lying in the hay...

It was a hot afternoon when he looked through the weekend...

\- I came to provide a new water distribution company that would solve smallville's problems. "Said a water distributor. " He said.

Is that right? " I wanted to know Clark and standing in his direction a checkered and red plaid blouse...

What can I do? I wanted to know. I can help. " He said.

\- Could you help me interview some families who need better supplies. " He said.

And that apparently it was a pig service and more abandoned on the part of the former distributor ...

There was a steel mill and there was the supply plant...

Dirty and sticky seemed abandoned...

And it was on one of these visits that he saw on the modest farm a middle-aged couple and... Clark...

His family father and mother he saw his mother marta he looked around the small farm simple people...

How could Superman be so arrogant?.

And Clark was humble.

And it was him with loose clothes and bigger than the body and loose he approached him more and more...

And so they talked about the water and about the time he became well friends with him as far as possible...

And he realized that a lot of the ores were below the water table, and he went to get a sample...

There were many ores and...

And there was anexavalent H something besides carcinogenic... Mixed with kryptonite radiation that's been there for so long...

And he looked that the company that had tried to distribute the water was not being able to effectively purify the water...

Actually, I did a pretty dirty job.

And it was because of the amount of ores that were Kryptonian...

And he decided to buy a water distributor all over Smallville to Metropolis...

And so he came closer to a new revitalization of natural resources.

And so he investigated the water and with that he can simply dig without worry it took more than two days to buy the bankrupt company and manage the resources and extract all the ores he could...

And in turn more time between excavations and distribution throughout the city of Smallville and his company and its employees dug pipes and embankments in addition to more than pipes and mining...

Interviewing without any suspicion to everyone there he was going towards all the inhabitants of Smallville...

And he managed to see each of those products the water table was contaminated and in turn he developed a method to purify the water... And remove all the kryptonite you found...

And pick up all the stones without of course finding out why they were so colorful...

And he traveled with several employees and mining, and take care of these matters personally...

Nothing would stop you from investigating and talking to the inhabitants of the small town...

And so he spent a while supervising each of them, in this case using the satellite and scaner and so mapping around the area...

And talking to several residents and employees he bought at a good price that company, there were scattered miners that he knew would not find gold.

And what was partially true, and in this case he managed to convince that gradually for a few weeks that all that was foolish gold...

Colored stones...? Interesting!

And he was preocared about all these radioactive stones, they were harmful to a high degree if the exposure of a certain period was prolonged, but it seemed more harmful to kryptonian than to humans, but more testing was needed...

And he brought with him a well-paid geologist told everyone showing the ore at a meeting he partially revealed that the contamination of water and soil would be an inappropriate field for the search for gold, being worthless stones...

And he took each of them in lead boxes and so transported them to the cave...

There were some preliminary studies and artboards to fill out...

And he talked to the Kryptonian of course without him knowing, his identity was not a mystery if you observe well...

And he the few months he stayed in that little town, even though Clark finished the holidays, he was invited to dinner and sometimes lunch at the Kentfarm.

And they were nice and simple, it wasn't hard for him to put sleeping pills in the food and drinks of this elderly couple, and he would investigate the house and discover some things, like records and contacts...

And they had direct contact with Lionel Luthor, in the records was facilitated the custodia of Clarck with the Kents a few years ago...

And drugs in the food and drink hypnotizing that couple was not difficult...

And they hypnotized them a little of course, but he discovered their secrets as to how they found Clark...

And he took a tape recorder, then of course Clark was gone and he recorded all the conversations with Martha and Jonathan Kent, everything the authorities didn't tell them with a little persuasion...

Drugs placed in their orange juices and subtle hypnotism..., but effective in discovering well-kept secrets...

Months later...

And soon he was invited to a party in Metrópoles by Luthor...

\- Sir... - Alfred said his butler a middle-aged man, nose up and bald and of English air and affected, black clothes, tie of a true aristocrat...

\- You received an invitation from a Luthor party. " Alfred said...

Are you going to take it, sir? " Asked Alfred.

Of course i do. "He said...

And so two days later he adjusting his bags and all his gadgets and at this time putting in the limousine...

And Alfred took him to the airport one afternoon, and he took a plane to Metropolis.

Staying in a beautiful hotel, were two days visit to the city...

And he found that it was a luxury five-star hotel in the illuminated city...

Adjusting your uniform and several of your traquitanas...

And he took a dried bath using a cologne and headed towards the hall...

And he put his biggest slutty, shameless smile on his face around Luthor's mansion...

And he called the taxi heading towards Luthor's mansion...

And so he saw Luthor, was introduced...

And so he pretended to drink... And he pretended to drink a lot, staggering around at a party like that to show what he was really capable of...

Walking around and leaning against walls and putting hidden bugs...

And so he spent a while watching around...

There were several guests, it was a charity fundraiser...

And he went to luthor...

And he saw it in the records of Smallville Luthor and his father were in that town for a brief time, returning there...

\- I heard you were in Smallville recently. "Luthor said in his direction with a glass of Champagne in his hand...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

What's this all about? I wanted to know.

\- I intend to establish a water and supply distributor.

The best drunk I could do, delivering drinks to Luthor too...

Bruce said. "I started there as a test. "Bruce said with a touch of cognac in his hands delivering to Luthor again...

" I intend to make a dam also near the dams...

\- And then migrate to wind power. " He said.

\- So it's just water distribution? - Wanted to know Luthor

\- The water did not seem good for consumption, and the distribution company was easy to buy. " Said Bruce... - But not only that. "He said...

So, i'm sorry. " Said the man. Have you been to Smallville? " Asked Bruce toward Luthor...

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said Luthor.

Tell me about it. "Bruce said.

\- It's a city that's not very attractive. " He said. - Simple. "Said Luthor.

"I met in my teens and a part of my childhood. " He said.

I had a boyfriend. " He said.

Um... Was he gay? Bi?

"Of course I've had several women and men. "Said Luthor.

"I had three girlfriends there. "I said with a hiccup and drinking more.

\- I understand... - Bruce said.

Who were these boyfriends? I wanted to know.

\- Lana Lang, Clark Kent. Viktoria Hardwick...

"Others and I had problems with my father... Said. - Helen Bryce whom I married... - More drink down my throat...

"And then he tried to kill me... - He said.

"And I got married several times... "

"Everything ended in the worst way...

And while several waiters passed around with trays with wine drinks, Champagne, cognac and so he picked up and delivered to Luthor, around him he sipping and putting the taca around while delivering to Luthor...

And he looked around watching people, and interviewing Luthor, the more the bald man drank the more loose his tongue, seemed not to realize...

And that he would put glasses scattered around and deliver glasses towards Luthor, gradually he would get more and more drunk...

And at last he'd sit further away from the scene, and talk to Luthor, and he'd stop a waiter and grab a random glass and give it to the bald guy...

And gradually he knew about Clark Kent, Smallville... He really didn't understand why he didn't reveal it to the world?

And he seemed resentful...?

\- I dated Clark... - I'd say with so many other hiccups...

Did you date Clark Kent? Asked the billionaire stupefied to the other.

\- We've had back and forth, it's been troubled. " Said Luthor...

\- I thought he had feelings for me. " Said Luthor groggy...

How did I not know that? He thought...

\- We traveled together we had sex, but well... He didn't want it after a while... - He said.

\- I almost married Lana Lang two years ago.

\- And we've had back and forth. " He said.

Why is that? I wanted to know Bruce.

"I just couldn't be without a friend... - I asked to marry me too. " He said.

\- What happened next... - Asked Bruce...

He didn't want to. " He said.

"In the end we got married to split up a year later. " He said.

And I have a secret. "He said withhisarmsaround Bruce...

\- Come on. - I wanted to know the millionaire looking around.

\- He's Superman... - He said...

\- Drunk... - Thought...

And he vented by keeping away from the sight of several guests and listening to Luthor's secrets...

And he would listen and talk interviewing the bald guy...

\- And he's Superman... - He said.

You rejected me. " He said looking towards the cup and drinking more and looking around in anger...

And I stole your girl. " He said. "But he still didn't want to. " He said.

It's not fair. "He cried toward Bruce in his neck...

And how did you know? "He asked me to deliver another glass of booze."

Can you prove it? "I wanted to know how to see the bald man drinking another glass.

\- We became friends in adolescence we shared everything we had some adventures together. " Said Luthor...

Is that right? " Bruce said...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

While Bruce delivered more drinks to the bald man...

Tell me more. " Bruce said...

\- Did you know about the golden kryptonite? "Said Luthor.

\- And he erased my memory with some Kryptonian device. " He said.

\- There are several colors, and each of them did something different. "Said the bald man.

\- What does the gold one do? I wanted to know...

\- The stone makes him human permanently without powers. "Said Luthor.

Is that right? " Bruce said, delivering another glass of cognac in his hands and him swallowing at once...

\- Do you have a way to taste the other stones...? I wanted to know Bruce.

I'm going to... Show. - Being rewarded for a hiccup.

Let's go to my lab. " Said pulling Bruce...

Bruce put him in the chair sitting and hypnotized him for several minutes, and he recorded everything with his mini recorder and soon.

And he listened fast and luthor's files about something called Kawatche...?

Good... You'd better erase it before he knew...

And he got up and pulled him staggering around the party and heading toward the back away from all theguests, where he began to stagger around..

And walking through the corridors and heading toward his private hidden room near his rooms, there was a room at the end of the hall and then a secret room..

And staggering still knew how to type codes hidden behind famous paintings...

And he took him to a computer room several flat files and artboards, hidden and where he showed his plans on the computer and data from places where there were other documents and evidence of that...

There were data from experiments around catalogued...

And for a brief moment he used a sleeping pill from his toothpick where he sneezed enough for him to fall asleep...

And so he downloaded and transferred files and data he observed around kryptonite maps...

And he turned off the camera briefly by changing the schedule so they wouldn't find out what he did...

And there were data on all kinds of kryptonite that he catalogued and researched since his teens...

And he copied files on his flash drive... and remote connection...

And he transferred all the copies to his bat cave computers...

And so he could now enjoy more knowledge about kryptonite...

And then he had a relationship with Clark himself, and that didn't end well. " He said to himself...

And so he using another spray he splashed on Luthor hiding everything he had catalogued and the man woke up groggy...

And so through the halls he threw some cognac on his clothes and wet his mouth with wine...

And he himself embraced by Luthor that he helped untidy his toothpick and so they followed down the aisle...

And he was worse off when he woke up and he turned on the cameras again and left where Luthor he just closed the passage...

And so they went back to the room...

There were reporters there he looked like he was kissed and groped...

And so he walked through the halls of the mansion full of reporters and several people around...

In the background he saw... Clark Kent with a frown...

And he found that the party had just arrived with some other reporters...

And Luthor took him straight to the reporter... Or tried it looked like a wave of legs or an octopus... wobbly legs...

The reporter didn't know where to stick his face, he stalled looking at Bruce, awkwardly.

And he was introduced by Luthor toward the reporter... Clark Kent...

\- And he took his hands harder than he should...

This is Bruce Wayne. " Said Luthor.

It's very nice to meet you. "He said awkwardly. "Said Clark with regret and felt used. "I've never... I never saw him. " He said.

\- Pleasure, Mr. Kemp. " Said Bruce with the voice dragged and goat breath ...

It's Kent. "Said Clark awkwardly trying to get away...

And he threw himself towards Clark hugging him groping his ass without any shame...

And he tried to get away from Luthor.

Unsuccessfully measured the circumstances...

Or rather tried not to stand... And talking dragged with alcohol breath

At best he'd be pretty drunk smelling like alcohol...

And he wouldn't recognize him simply because of his disguise he was wearing, but Bruce did recognize him... Or pretended not to recognize...

And he didn't know he'd shoved his face in and there was no way he could just run away...

Oh, i'm sorry. My dear Clark. " He said. The best reporter. " He said with horrible breath in his direction hugging him in front of everyone...

My old boyfriend. " I said louder that I should...

\- Alias one of them. " He said. "I also took your ex. – Said with a glass of Champagne in the hand given by Bruce...

And he watched around...

Lex, you need to stop drinking. - AND... Well Clark tried, emphasis on tried, he triedãunsuccessfully to take the cup from hishand, without using his strength, but in those circumstances he could not without showing his true gallows...

Oh, i'm sorry. Is there what you can do, Clark? " It said running around with the reporter...

"What power do you hide from me. " He said.

And Bruce watching around...

And he saw the poor Clark scene in what he got himself into... , But it was too good not to participate...

Then he took another glass and drank it was strong the first of the night, and threw himself on top of him with everything grabbing and groping...

And he realized muscles were firm and strong hidden under loose clothes...

And he put a bug and a tracker on Superman's clothes...

Maybe he finds out more about the man besides knowing where he lives... at least he'd have an excuse for how he found out.

Being hugged and he kept his nearest and so he hugged Clark pretending drunk too...

Sir, i'm sorry. Mr. Wayne... – Clarck tried desperately... - Tried the emphasis and couldn't look like octopuses and they were just too sticky... Slippery...

\- I could show your power to the world, reveal that you're a vile aliem who doesn't even get stuck in a relationship. " He said angrily in his direction the breath was pungent and pure alcohol...

And he was having fun with it himself...

And he was again pulled by time...

You ended up in a bad time...

He at the same time called the Superman that as fast as a bullet appeared in front of him.

\- What can I do for you? "He said he was approaching seeing the Mars Hunter sewing his friend and at that time he wore defibrillators in his still heart.

And seeing the heart monitors at the peak – And he looked into his eyes and said.

From several times trying to revive the heart to start beating and with defibrillators.

"There's something I need for a blood transfusion.

" And what is the problem? - asked

There is a detail. " He said. "And it would be that if blood is the only type that is compatible with his. - Said.

" And that i could, to all the members of the justice league including Doctor Midnightandbefore he heard a bang of a ship being destroyed in space..

And so a blur of red and blue beside him didn't just like to put him in a cryogenic state and work on the bases..

And he had the midnight data and so he followed he had no O+ type blood just Superman's blood.

"Yes I will help give my blood. " He said.

\- But there is only one of a few implications he was not human and could cause problems. " He said.

That and the least of the problems. Superman fought back.

– What other problems would he is almost dead his heart had stopped and what would be worse, in all cases I take responsibility.

And with that the Mars Hunter disappeared he reappeared with a kryptonite needle. – Then in any case he would live.

\- Mas that was the least if it did not run as fast as possible and he would lose the dark knight for good.

And so he sat in the chair next to him and with the needle inserted he did a blood transfusion that went from a plastic tube to the man on the stretcher.

\- I have an idea that a full bloodtransfusion, but I need you to transfer more than two liters of blood.

\- This may be the only solution and who knows momentarily it will heal faster when turning on the gametes. Said.

"You won't have any scars," he said.

"And so he looked toward the man who had his heart beating faster and faster and the oxygen mask.

In the hospital ward he seemed downcast and more than worried. - I hope it's all right with the land. " Supermansaid.

And this one that felt next to the unconscious man in bed while some bags of blood and little more of his own blood being done the blood transfusion of the bat man.

\- Superman... - Said Mars Hunter.

" He lost a lot of blood and the heart stopped he may have some sequelae,

\- I know he's possibly strong,, but he's still human. é

"It may be necessary that he should have died...

Shut up. "He growled with his red eyes. "No one wants to die no one desires death. And said angrily

He saw Diana appear in the watchtower followed by Barry too and Zatanna and so followed by Supergirl they looked towards the sole occupant of thehospital.

And hes saw that man and next to him sitting watching the thoughtful man.

How's the land? - asked towards everyone.

Diana looked toward the bat man. – Some fighters are destroying Brainiac's latest scattered machines and the league once again won withbatman's help.

Andand u don't know how,, but he succeeded, he figured out the plan,, but I'd like to know I only found out when they kidnapped me.

\- I left Ciborg and Donna as spokesperson they are seeing numerous occurrences all over the globe that when the sun came up the white Martians burned anddied.

And they saw that near the league satellite had corpses of white Martians and that the barriers that covered the sun were undone with explosives and weapons of pressure and combustion. – Said.

\- We are being honored in all countries and the Batman in question won a United Nations medal. " He said.

\- I'm so happy to have Bruce by our side. " He said watching the place.

And he really wanted to die there on Brainiac's ship?

"That was delusional from blood loss. "He said with conviction.

Do you know anyone who would like to die in the middle of a spaceship in high destruction? "He asked.

\- Just suicides. – Disse looking at the man breathing through the oxygen machine

"I feel proud to have the bat man by our side. " He said.

" But very concerned about their attitudes. I said it at the time.

"He worries me about his suicidal tendency. " He said.

A few hours after visits and more visits from his allies and so at times like these blood tests of abnormal results, it seemed that kryptonine DNA.

And it was an abnormal, strange way of merging the platelets.

Every hour that passed he saw sitting leaning against the chair and watching in wake the man in bed connected to breathing apparatus with the oxygen mask.

And he was bandaged and bandaged, he watched every bruise and the seam of his stomach heal.

As if it were an immersion in deep waters and regaining consciousness and so it climbed the surface.

My God... – Whispered Clarck while observing the progress the bruised tissue was now changing from various cuts and bruises as if in slow motion they regenerated.

And so they began to heal with great speed that as if it was clarck himself who was in his sunbathing soon after catching in a fight the marks the scars.

And every bruised even the oldscars were changing and healing disappearing as if it were just lines of a pen that had scratched on his body

Amid the starlight in hours of the beeps attached to tubes and wires he opened his eyes feeling the strange cold he felt he should have more pain not just a discomfort.

And it was really weird he thought he really should burn in hell by now.

\- Clark... - And pulling the cover of the man sitting in the chair seemed to sleep, and so pulled again his cape.

And then he saw that the darkness was strange the silhouette of the man of theço, to his eye the cold that felt bothered him he had a sheet on top of him, but still he could tremble.

And turning his face he saw Superman with red eyes upon waking up and approaching him felt a chill and tremble.o.

And his breath through the apparatus he turned his face and saw the man approaching and said.


	23. Capítulo 23

17

\- Hi... - Said watching the man of steel approach.

" Hi... - Said Bruce.

Are you all right? – asked Superman

Set it well. – Said Batman

Superman rolled his eyes.

How do you feel? " Asked Superman.

"I feel cold. " He said in response

I can see it. He said.

Would you like to keep asking for death? - asked the man of steel with bitterness.

No, I'm in one piece now. "He said watching the man get up and pay for a blanket and so he covered him.

Then why? – asked at the time putting a chair in front.

"I'm ready to die. " He told the friend and taking off his mask he approached the man and gave a little chaste kiss on his cheek and so putting it back

\- But I'm not ready to lose you. " He said. "Not so soon leaving me in this world alone without you. " He said holding on to his shoulders.

\- Clarck I'm going to die one day.

\- No, if I don't allow it. "He said at the time with his red eyes.

\- Just because you say you're a fucking human that you should die at any time. I said it at the time. – that the man who faces me every time I am controlled and or being angry and several other times. " He said.

Clarck, you have to understand. " He said. - One day my time will come. " He said.

I don't have to fucking understand. " He said. "I thought you said you wanted me to treat you equally that we are alike. " He said.

\- The world needs Superman, not Batman.

Fuck the world. - Growled pulling the bat man's face towards him at that time, seeing his face amazed by the words of the man of steel.

\- You and everyone else keep saying that, like it's the absolute truth, like I don't have achoice.

\- Theu like that the only thing I should do and give up my happiness to protect the shit of the world. - Growled towards you.

"That I must face all without my allies without my friends alone without your company. - He said angrily

Clarck, please, you have to understand. I was trying to tell the man in bed.

\- NO... - Interrupting and started screaming.

"You Vwill hear me until the end, and no contradiction of me. - Disse.

"This fucking universe the damn universe needs you too.

\- This universe doesn't need a human to protect it. " He said. "This universe needs gods.

Shut up. - Growled.

Don't ever say that again. "He spat every word in his face.

– The universe in which the people around me see me as a savior, chaste and celibate without another will that would be only and uniquely directed to the rescue of the universe. - Growl.

And it was going in your direction. - And this fucking universe was saved more times by you than by me.

\- And I'm not going to do it again and you're not going to do it anymore. He growled.

"And you will never repeat that story again. " He said.

"If you commit this idiocy one more time I will kidnap you and lock you in my fortress for the rest of your life. He growled towards him. –

Oh, fuck. - Growled Bruce. "You wouldn't dare. " He said trying to get up.

I dare. The Kryptonian growled. – But being pushed back to bed with thestrengthof his hands and holding and being surprised by the lack of muscular gallows.

"I'll always be alert. " He said.

"People like you have no choice in this matter. "He growled with red eyes."

\- People have hope in you I have faith in you - Said closing the mouth of Batman.

"I believe I need you more and how you think your children would react to your death. I said it at the time.

They can handle it. He said he was trying to let go.

Shut up, stop talking nonsense. " Said Clarck

"The world may need me, but I need you. " It said the only one I need that and more than a brother and by my side. " He said.

"I'm not a robot, let alone chaste and celibate. " He said.

"I can't go on alone. He growled towards him.

I can't relate the world to you with the will to kill myself to bring peace to the world and I'm left alone in this fucking world. " He said.

"I'm on edge. - It said - I don't kill Luthor, even though I know that possibly he was the cause of this invasion. " He said.

\- And even though I don't have proof against him because I don't want you to see me with a bloodthirsty killer. " He said.

"I know what you think about death and murder. " He said.

"I ask you to think of me at least that I have feelings and I will not lose you, even if it is old age. " He said.

\- I will not be young forever one day I will retire from the hood, but youwill continue in this fight for all eternity, since you and Kryptonian. - Said trying to let go.

" Start dealing with the reality that sustains you, you and immortal, the fucking god, I'm a human, none of thiswill change. – Growled towards you getting a growl.

\- I'm not going to deal with fucking reality, not even, not even close to being a god and you're a mere mortal. " He said.

And he knew that at that time he would receive a casualty of his business there would be that week a drug raid on the nightclub and so he had an undercover policeinformant.

And he would use this man he saw in all the newspapers of the time and so he saw himself reading in a book about the biggest beat of narcotics in the history of Germany.

And so he saw the reign of Petrus go down and so he saw in several declines of his reign in four years, and several stories from the newspapers .

Andhe used thatknowledge and said that if he believed it or not he could do it...

And he gave all the details of how that would happen and so detail by detail... and so he really wasn't swallowing... , but in the end he swallowed it and left...

And so the man left him...

And he heard in the papers that the crash failed...

Veronica contacted Eduarda who went to Wayne's mansion and called him he was with her Eduarda going to Veronica's mansion, and there was Petrus, and said so looking hungry eyes...

What's your plan? " I said at last...

Bruce threw a smile and so he spoke...

\- By several lines...

And in the meantime he saw how to entice Kenny into Veronica and Eduarda...

And so he saw there in that place where he convinced him to entice Kenny in his midst as long as there would be a hit and of course he knew when and where it happened.

And he had a certain rivalry with Sara, which he went on to reveal that all of them would accept each other...

And in these hours, Ledda's front business was taking down, several businessmen cut business and went straight with Eduarda and even Petras...

And so he had contact with Yvana in these hours led her towards the house of Eduarda...

This was good, all that was in the newspapers and also in research study books, were among the most notorious cases of prostitution network that shook america, but he had a photographic memory.

And he knew that if he let anyone do that, this territory would be abandoned to another enemy of his.

And that would take over and so he would have problemswith, Bane, he would change business in a plot to incriminate Bruce Wayne, but that by chance he had tried to misrepresent the ideas..

And as much as Rolland's memories, and of course he came to find out, but not so it helped a lot gave a big headache.

And the very, Bane, and stirred with a hornet still there were people who was interconnected to Rolland he hunted the allies of Bane who in turn tried to solve and apologize.

And amazingly it was the pimp herself who had the goal of taking over Rolland's business, had many contacts and solve and eventually he was killed bluntly, and of course he ran away...

But he got caught right after... and... Dead after all...

And thank God, he remembered that it was the end of Rolland's empire, they were all over the papers, there was an informant a pimp who was beaten by thisman.

And she was going to meet a cop and find him where she'd reveal everything...

God bless the paparazzi since they exist in droves, where they entered wherever they wanted without being noticed and so took pictures of what they should not and were not allowed ...

And that was one of the reasons why this particular one became famous.

\- The gossiper, a eared and grafted paparazzi, he made his sock foot and his profession by invading secret local morgues covis of criminals.

And shady deals and several other places where he could use to his advantage, where there were queues and queues of people with shady businesses...

And so he was known to be a gossipyxerido ...

And so he just used it found in his way the informant of Gerard Gosmam he was called the big finger...

Stocky, slender redhead.

And so he knew it was in the journalism books and even some police study books until investigation...

And he found out by investigating the nosy's whole life...

Moments between time and in an instant of time while everything changed...

Luthor was involved and in the meantime there were several bribes around these cities...

There were several interviews, of dismantling the mafia that was little nonsense at that time if they went deeper would be victims of mafia henchmen and would be killed ...

Some journalists were threatened in an unknown way and so many others suffered attempted murder and bombing...

And he needed to sort it out so he wouldn't act on any more victims...

So he decided to take it into his own hands...

In the meantime...

It looked like Lois Lane took clark and cat grant's pains too...

It was a good time when you were just friends, and she wasn't very aware of her origins not when you just don't expect much coming from someone you don't have any hopes for...

Jimmy Olsen made the worst pictures of him with fotoshop and overreacted to his drinking...

And further on he knew about it

And he really was a great actor.

And then he triggered his lawyers he would buy the daily planet and that network of apartments including Lois Lane, and the containers too...

In Metropolises of course...

There were also two more media companies and two rival newspapers to the DailyPlanet...

Morning star a newspaper rival to that of DailyPlanet, Metropolis Leaf Metrópoles...

And there was also CSNA a first television network that reported its involvement with Luthor, and The Northest American was a television network and a prestigious newspaper...

And he bought them...

And there was nothing to stop you from buying any of these newspapers...

And so he did...

And so he knew of this same man did not observe closely just watching from afar never approaching...

And he's looking around...

And he bought that place a network of private export companies...

And looking at Luthor's data where he swerved and stole it and there was a study of some fortress and a secret hideout of Superman...

And he heard again about the... Fortaleza da Solidisthe...?

Meanwhile on the daily planet this morning...

Clark Kent feltused, abused and deceived...

And he cost to enter the daily planet cost to get up, could not sleep, simply expected everyone to talk about him being the pivot of sex scandal between millionaires...

And that was the worst look of pity of every reporter on the daily planet in his direction...

And he came in talking in whispers toward his cubicle...

Lois sat next to you and as a friend she was...?

\- Hey, Smallville... - I said.

\- Don't feel that was expected. "More than expected," he thought.

And he thought the situation wasais than that, at that time he was upset by the fact that he didn't suspect Bruce Wayne...

And it was used in Smallville for the millionaire to get to buy the watercompany...

At best. " Loissaid.

"They didn't take it personally. " The reporter said.

Luthor does not attack you, because among us, if he truly resented you. " He said.

He'd have it killed. " He continued.

Or they would destroy your life. " He said.

Something he didn't do. "Only scandals when he's drunk.

Not like Clark Kent, but as Superman was another story.

\- There's if she knew he was really resentful he's attacking him, not like Clark, but like Superman.

He looks like a rejected woman who seeks the attention of her boyfriend who left her for a younger woman... – These were her thoughts...

\- Don't spread it with Cat LoisGrant.

"Keep some time away from it. " The reporter said.

Lois. "She's about to bullet in making another love scandal gossip.

"I heard that she's just going to release all the pictures from yesterday's party... - And so it went on.

She put everything on the computer already... - Everything is on her desk...

\- Tell me... - He said he was getting closer by sitting next to you. "What made you not stay with Luthor. I wanted to know the reporter.

\- You know we don't agree. " He said. "And it all comes down to Luthor's nature.

"He can't be trusted," Clark said.

"But he's sexy when he wants to... - ClarkKent thought the same thing.

And all the truth. " Said Lois.

And so he returned to Metropolis and went to change and wear a sexy outfit where he went to visit Luthor again.

The bald guy was in his hangover cover...

And he was greeted by a man with ice on his pale bedridden head...

And the man wasn't for conversation at best.

And he looked around and sat next to the semiconscious man and he hypnotized him and so influenced him to wreak some havoc on Metropolis...

And hours later he left the next day he made preparations and he put a scaner on his Bat-Plane...

At luthor's dinosaur museum on a busy morning he saw at a glance before a tyrannosaurus began to attack...

And there was a blackout throughout the metropolis business district the day after all this confusion...

And being pressed by Superman who flew when he heard the screams...

And there appeared more around some scattered robots causing confusion out of desperation for all residents and visitors of Metropolis...

And he took his plane and his Batman outfit and got dressed and flew towards the Arctic...

And there were compulsory songs that moved robots and robot dinosaurs with songs were famous britney spears hits in dance moves causing confusion.

And so he researched a lot of luthor data and as he saw that it had no super strength...

And to use a huge key when he arrived he saw using a scaner for possible gaps and openings that he could use...

With the help of his scaners he saw on his computer an underground passage caves located...

And to the south there was a network of caves where he could use to access without being rejected...

And then he climbed up and flat the plane further north and landed in hiding and so he went down a cave that led underground...

And so traversing an underground citadel of ice caves running through for over twenty minutes and looking at yourhandheld.

And to see that Superman was still fighting he saw an underground entrance where he led the Fortress of Solitude...

And so he saw an immense space of crystals and around totally white and beautiful various weapons and two statues found that they were the parents, why would not they be?

And so he saw using all his knowledge he circulated throughout the fortress taking pictures and recording with the viewfinders of the mask...

Formed by transparent and crystalline white columns and mirrors and large rooms where he walked and looked around while he saw what for his view was a central computer with everything he could say that worked...

And he said hello...

Hello visitor. "He said his voice far away and emerging like a hologram around him.

What are you doing here? I wanted to know...

\- I came before Superman to surprise you. " He said.

"Soãdon't tell him."

I get that. "I said the voice of a hologram around...

And it was answered and so he talked to the computer and he kept it secret by a request to surprise...

And then he asked to download copies for him of krypton's cultures and information.

And he did it for another 30 minutes...

Several armaments in a safe while he walked around watching thevariousrooms and an alien zoo...

And so he put and hacked the fortress computer putting many secret surprises...

And then he left after saying goodbye to Jor el.

"And so he was more walking the same path he used to get...

And in the meantime...

And yet still seeing the battle of Metropolis he followed his plane and left the takeoff...

And he hours after seeing Superman in metropolis...

And soon after he managed to save all the visitors to the dinosaur museum he went to rescue machines or robots runaway from Metropolis a new villain the Toy-Man...

Superman was stunned, if it wasn't a coincidence to keep him busy...

The computers crashed and all his morning work by the time he had almost finished his article foram lost, and there was a short on the computers.

And he listened to Perry's scolding with him, and so not just theirs, but that of everyone there were lost, then a blackout..

And throughout the metropolitan area and the buildings went dark and soon after a fire in a steel works... , caused by a short circuit...

Andmeanwhile...

Hacking into the subway and railway line computers, activating the system causing a catastrophic error...

And soon a train derailed,, right in the middle of a crossing, after that he, nothing a computer can not do when being changed, it was not he of course, but he knew when...

He was very punctual.

Every two hours... More than several damn hours without rest, not that he needed to, but he couldn't get back to work, and Perry could just fire him by the time he got to work.

And that led to dusk without light all over the Metropolis that fell into darkness until around 9 pm...

Where for his patience heõhad to pick up many thieveswho took advantage of the darkness and blackout to steal and plunder the whole city..

And there were a lot of criminals who decided to loot and loot stores around him ignoring an alien like him at those times...

And that wouldn't be a problem if the criminals didn't go out on the streets to loot and steal and that they were a gimmick to get caught by Superman the nextsecond...

And in which they came out of their robberies on the street and were caught by Superman... And thrown in jail...

Literally the police did a field work using tools to take criminal from more conducive places and so they ran in the darkness around the city...

And in the midst of this there was a busy night for the Metropolis police who needed help from the fire department to be able to use a blowtorch..

And all to be able to free several criminals who have been arrested with iron bars around Metropolis ...

In case all this was a day and a part of Superman's busy night that carried through the cangote a huge amount of criminals to jail...

And he'd disappear and reappear... In the midst of so much chaos, there was a pile-up of more than 20 cars, all because the headlights broke at the same time on a street at the same time...

It smelled bad, there would be no way at a four-street intersection in a lighthouse that never breaks that happen, but it happened...

Saving cats from trees, not that he really needed it, but he did it and helping old ladies cross the street...

And a lot of hit-and-run... All because of the traffic lights that turned off and had to get several people out of the hardware of several cars...

Cars he prevented them from crashing and few other things..., but he wasn't able to be in several places at once, it was fast all faster than MACH 30.

Screams from people around the planet, and the wreck of a tour ship... arriving at the port of Metropolis...

Busy day and various problems after another...

And that was the least he could say...

Derailed trains...

And there were always problems like alien monster invasions in that city...

It was not new to keep Superman busy for a long time...

But today was another totally human problem... The chaos caused by the blackout...

And after arriving from the Arctic and after leaving his thefts in Metropolis,and he went to his suite in Metropolises if changed guarded his clothes picked up some disguises.

And he put in his bag a backpack and headed for a taxi, unin all knew he reached the underground of the daily planet he went to the archive of the daily planet...

Batman or rather Bruce Wayne in the midst of a total darkness of the middle of the afternoon he disguised himself as a delivery man, messenger and various other disguises around Metropolises.

And it was for him the easiest way to get in, and just after 7 pm when he arrived from the Fortress of Solitude...

And he stole several documents and interviews from various newspapers and municipal libraries...

Nothing wrong with making a mess... The ends justify the means... I had Superman to save the day.

And so he changed wearing an archivist and delivery man's outfit, he climbed into the darkness of each of the buildings, first that of the daily planet building, without them realizing besides delivering somemeals.

And then leaving everyone busy, there were files ready to go to the company and scandals concerning Luthor and some unscrupulous businessmen..

And with that andread stole them at various tables and some more news networks and newspapers around Metropolis, and nothing would prevent you from taking some pictures of you at gossiptables ...

And so he left...

Going down again the various floors since the elevator did not work... I didn't have the energy after all.

Meanwhile Superman was finishing his countless heroic rescues...

In the end he managed to return to the daily planet toãfind that they were still in the dark and that even if he tried hewould not be able to do his job..

And that all the report that was supposed to be ready four hours ago that would be delivered the next day was lost and that everyone from yearbooks to gossip should be redone...

And so he knew that when he came back a few minutes later more than twenty-five or thirty minutes, it's clear long enough for Bruce to escape...

Has anyone seen my pictures? Asked for a report from the interview column.

\- Isn't it on your desk?

No, no, no, no, no, no

\- Has anyone seen the files on the Forengh Hill scandals? I wanted to know, Jimmy.

No, no, no, no, no, no

\- And has anyone seen luthor's account case files...? – Asked Lois...

\- No... - They said some at the same time...

\- My pictures from last night's party aren't here. Someone Alguém said...

\- My gossip column. Cat shouted. "I can't find my files. " He said in total despair...

And so Perry came up unexpectedly with a scream...

\- ALL OF YOU SEARCH YOUR TABLES FOR ANYTHING THAT'S MISSING. The man shouted...

And so everyone did...

\- And raise your hand to those who can't find it. "Said the boss...

And no one did that, no one found...

What are we going to do about it? " He asked for another...

Call the police. "Said the man in his direction...

No more than three hours later even in total darkness the energy returned...

And the light came back and he saw the messy tables and various papers and photos and files that were stolen...

And another newspaper or rather other newspapers reported the theft of one of the others.

Bruce entered four newsrooms four television newspapers, it was a way to prove a point, and four more newspapers all to keep the bill high.

And while Superman got busy and there was the blackout soon after, and at best he stole 60 to 70% of the documentary interviews..

And also several documents regarding the mafia and white collar criminals being all the information that would come out and that would be reported in the coming weeks...

And he saw confidential documents that were misplaced and several cases that would be used as scandals and labeled as serious crimes...

And of course he was the greatest detective in the world, even of course in need of theft of evidence, but all the newspapers have already been threatened and suffered attempted attacks, so he decided to shorten it ...

And they talked a lot about Australian parakeets, for lack of better subject...

And happy dogs...

And at best when the cops arrived at thescene was in uproar... They'd all be in hysterics...

Soon after returning to Gotham on his private plane, he had stored luthor's data and several unscrupulous criminals and businessmen in various suitcases..

And thedaily planet's files that he could enjoy for him would still use in some later study...

And he managed to stifle the case of his scandal, of course he could just leave, but he would be curious to find out how they would lead in his direction...

And he stole not only yours, but several,so he wouldn't be the suspect... And of course there would be many suspects involved in scandals as suspects...

And he saw a series of murders right after he confronted the joker and sent him to prison...

Meanwhile in an indian reservation between Metropolis and Gotham...

Meanwhile in the reserve amid the closed and very dark forest whose inhabitants were nothing more than snakes and reputable crawlingcreatures.

And there was a large selection of venomous animals,, were traversing their interior with lanterns maps and other basic utensils of trail and camping.

It was a tour were gathered campers and the monitors were a select mixed group where they were teenagers between fourteen and sixteen years.

And in addition to some adults and with that tourists was one ofçãthe learning programs of the Wayne Foundationthat began a few days nothing more than a week.

These were excursions run by a guide from the reserve itself telling stories of their ancestors and mysteries as well as showing the local folklore and historical artifacts of their people and the sacred sites.

So he took them down the trail and closed forest the time of living in that forest was of great experience helping to recognize.

And every passage this was a man full of red and black paintings a yellow and blue swimwear his face.

And painted with the symbol of the crow and accompanied by another guide an xã ama that was from another tribe só that of the bat that told the story of the caves and their numerous passages. am

\- A long time ago it was no different this was the time when the animals spoke and so the crow helped the bat to fly after it cured it of phantom disease.

And he thus helped himself, and when the vulture came down to earth and spread the darkness each one united again and imprisoned in the darkness of the eternal caves of the countless passages of the eternal abyss...

"And he said, and so they entered the caves was an immense passage with seals and ropes as if they wanted to contain a magical beast.

And therewas astripedbrown rope of red and as they entered the guide spoke.

\- Beware there are countless venomous animals and snakes but they are all blind...


	24. Chapter 24

24

Before finishing what he said they were surprised by a revoada of bats.

And causing everyone to cringe and some girls screaming covering their heads.

There's... Yes... Bats... And insectivores.

And also they don't hurt anyone just get scared easily.

And so they came in and made their finding where they were followed by the tourists these walked through the winding passages and labyrinths that were covered with drawings and symbols.

And each saw inscriptions and stamps engraved on their extensive corridors with leaf lines images carved in stone and ropes with lines of black and blue red colors.

And so as they walked down corridors whose waters shone and their elements with ghostly silver lights.

They came across an immense expanse of what looked like a hall in stone a rock, wide open as an immense cave in the underground and there where it was separated by ropes.

And whose floor walls and ceilings were covered with string circles and inscriptions these were different from anything that could recognize even the archaeologists who came with the tourists asked.

\- What are these inscriptions and different from all the indigenous languages I've seen in my entire life. "He said with admiration.

\- As we had said the circles the rocks and the symbols and everything that is here are something done thousands of years ago by my ancestors and there in the center.

And as if they were lines were the circle where they stood to imprison the vulture these symbols were made for the protection and imprisonment of the shadowy queen.

And ahead is the mirror of imprisonment more in the center of the seven circles there is a black staff whose red stone is on top and the golden book of memories.

And that's where the magic of the dark lady was kept.

" Our tribe forbids them to stay in the circle or penetrate the are of restraint..

And why do we all believe that the line of the kingdom of shadows and tenuous and can be influenced by negative energy. - Said wisely

And so showing with the staff pressed into the earth and the inscriptions around a mirror of mãthe size of a darkened human face by what could be pó, it was dark as the cave.

And from thereá was a pressed key in the closed book as if they kept their memories and did not let out it was thick and made of skin strangely afraid of what skin it was.

And right next door was a statue of a monster a demon,, half human and half vulture,, fleshy wings,, black eyes and were dusty.s.

And so to the cave cisu and just ahead a transparent lake where light fishwere seen.

And so anyone would see it as an unprecedented great archaeological find these would be of great contribution to society.

The only thing that prevented them from taking was the large concentration of people and the fact that it was not allowed to take anything beyond what Wayne companies automatically became owners of the entire overturned territory.

And so five people did not listen to the numerous warnings amid plans to steal these objects and so all returned with the other tourists and guides.

\- You board the same. - asked a pale and tall man in camper clothes.

All right, i'm sorry. " said the only woman in the group.

\- After everyone's asleep, we're going to act.

They enjoyed an immense section of indian stories and legends and ate some smaller animals at the campfire where they passed thecamp.

And pretending to give everyone time to sleep and secretly arranged the right time.

And so when they set up their tents they pretended in the best way to sleep more thanmidnight.

And so in the midst of crickets and mice they sneaked in with lanterns.

\- How arewegoing to go in and know the right place. perguntou um rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- I memorized how to get in and all the tickets. - Disse the woman.

-Sofollow the lady. Disse um rapaz do grupo.

As they walked through the numerous passages they heard various noises and unspeakable soundsuntil they reached the area where the artifacts were.

\- Bah... - said the older man. – how can they believe in imprisonmentó or witches they speak of animals.

\- That what Robert are Indians are trapped in useless beliefs. "And he said as they passed under the rope that he unexpectedly tore as if a wind or scissors were passing.

\- That's weird Vera. - Disse the other.

"I thought it was tougher.

And so each one stood and spoke each one took an object the book by key the stone staff and the mirror.

Unexpectedly at the same time and so an overwhelming and strong wind traveled at the same time and somehow the gallows employed to remove each was more than heavy.

And for that trapped in ages and thousands of years and so they heard a frighteningly dark and evil laugh.

Wrapped in a light as if then swallowed by darkness his black eyes his pale features each wrapped in an abyss as if they fellendlessly.

And theu towards a mouth with teeth caught him swallowed and a smile of red lips and long black hair as if they were involving them.

Taken by despair each screamed loudly and so the vulture-shaped shadow changing to a gloomy woman of deep darkness and voluminous hair said.

\- Fools, but totally usable. Whispered

\- Wedidn't want to... - They said. ó

\- They wanted to, as they wanted... warnings made to be obeyed.

A manic laugh and then as if he changed his mind.

\- I'm still trapped, apparently every sacred place of containment has not yet dismiered and the one who imprisoned me is no longer here... - It said.

-We'ildo anything... Por favor not kill us... - They said in the midst of shouting and despair.

Yes, i'm sorry. Understand... you seek power riches recognition...

I want to... I'il do anything... tried the woman.

\- Of course anything... - And he said thoughtful.

Let it be so.

And so involving all who cried were no longer human nor more owners of their actions their bodies having a new owner a new power a new entity to control.

\- Now you will pay for your follies and from now on you will serve me... - And complete

And so amid the dark shadows and dark haunts and they were no longer humans were no living beings each of the bearers of their physiognomies and so Dark Quintet.

And they were priests of the shadowy queen their minions and so each as a single mind carrying an object they were possessed by the entity that the next thing todo.

And it was as if enveloped by shadows turned into ruin and collapsing as if they opened a crater into deep abyss and thus exited through the entrance.

And then melting everything around where they surprised everyone who was asleep except the two guides.

Thus began a fight era between the bearers of the red and golden light against the gloomy quintet that took nothing to be swallowed by the darkness forming an immense ball of miasma.

And thende destroyed and evaporated all around those who did not die at the hands of darkness were caught by the snow that killed them destroying the forest in the process.

Meanwhile he carried this darkness into the lady's mirror of denial as now known and no one else knew and knew of its existence.

Meanwhile in Gotham weeks after his plot in Metropolis...

Bruce got in touch with Veronika Calmel his teacher whom he met around the world, old friend of his parents... And a beautiful criminal with a lot of money...

One of his brides from the time he traveled the world and when he asked her to marry him every time he beat her in combat...

And she was French and by itself was also a full-handed criminal leader and founder of a rival organization to Ra s Al Ghul, and she wasãjust as dangerous asany criminal..

And it was feared by the underworld, there was one thing he adored in her his influence and contacts and so he managed to get into an old auction house..

And some underworld bets that he would buy magical and cursed objects...

It would take place six months after the museum event

Meanwhile in Metropolis...

It was a work of opening the return of all the problems caused by the thefts of the documents of the daily planet, and Clark Kent and everyone who worked on the Daily Planet.

And several other newspapers and so many other channels, had been weeks of searching and research, of infernting tickets calls at any time..

Andwhile Lois seemed to know where and when he was going to show up and it started to irritate his foundations.

But she tried to investigate for weeks about all the possible bosses of the blackout robbery...

Lois Lane was a woman who wouldn't let go of the bone even though she was gnawed she considered Clarck a friend of the breast and above all a man of thefuture.

And until at one point she found him in the men's room of a diner.

And it was the bottom of the well up to where she could go for a story and a liteira even get him back to the Daily Planet.

And so he hasn't told her yet that he was Superman, but he feared she was just in love with the superpowered alien.

And so she had already chosen to report the location the date infiltrated into her apartment transferred her luggage and the hotel tickets.

And making fun of Clarck's face for dressing up as Superman taking away the ridiculous saying they weren't alike at all.

\- We're going to Gotham they're opening a museum in honor of Thomas Wayne there will be the double presentation of an excavation in the Mediterranean made by a famoussheik.

And an archaeologist together, they were called ali hammed aiasaide and mahomed alaia respectively, and jewels and precious stones in the name of a Norwegian Socialite who hadn't seen each other in seventeen years.

At the Gotham Museum...

He seems to invest his efforts for lack of option and who knows for lack of a better matter would go if he could, but would have to go two, and no one he knew on the daily planet wanted to go.

And cada more surgiam other false leads in Gotham since I wanted to go to the charity party of the reserve, but you nobody wanted.

\- Please Lois... - Begged the reporter.

\- Right and about the socialite Victoria Vlahastik was a round and ugly girl who fled the world for not having beautiful standards and keeps in Norway a heritage of jewelry.

And since fifteen past generations she hasn't been seen since, well since her great-grandparents died and well,, you know she'd debuted her retreaded body..

And sand that was a beautiful plastic we will see firsthand how the ugly duckling is now after fifteen years and how are the jewels. – Detailing everything.

And also of archeology made in objects found six months ago and unknown since ages passed, a long time ago

Well, I have a picture of the duckling made here. " And opening a briefcase and delivering a picture.

This was an ugly chubby girl and thin lips spied gray hair and short stature and mostly fat.

And yellowish skin and protruding teeth and frame apparatus outside this was a rabbit and flaphed ears.

-Right, Smallville,, we need to take pictures interviewing all the rich and scolding beyond fact that Wayne is undertaking worlds and backgrounds we're going to see all the scoin of high society..

And the ward will be our donor of family jewelry not all will be sold and besides being lent to the high society drool and debut the museum that will be open to the public.

And only three days after all the high society see and buy.

\- How wonderful, youare taking me for company not and even. perguntou exasperado.

\- No and all evil you and a good listener and can take great pictures in place of Jimmy and more and a comrade who interviews very well. - And disse.

And so they entered a yellow taxi with black stripes where they were expected already with clarck and lois' luggage in the trunk these were nothing new.

And so without any delay grating a few dollars more he ran through queues and more queues skirting cars and in twenty minutes arrived at the airport and so they were unloading the luggage.

Following the departure hall where they put the luggage in carts following with passages in check and waited a few minutes for boarding and got on the plane.

More than a few hours while Clarck grumbled and Lois watched an adventure movie while trying to see magazines just enraged to see the corja of highsociety.

And besides seeing his last moment of fame being used with a lot of Bruce Wayne locker that he didn't know yet.

And so several hours later the plane landed and they came down with a Lois laughing at Clarck's face and saying.

\- I hope you don't sleep in Superman's pajamas. – Disse laughing

\- How the hell did you find the keys to the apartment? - Disse enraged.

\- I didn't use any key I broke into a trick I learned as a teenager and it helps to get into unknown places and in addition to catching people in the act. "He said on his way.

"Come on Smallville, we need to take a taxi to the hotel.

\- Oh, my God, I went to get where I was when I met you. "And issewith sadness and with bent shoulders accompanying her colleague.

And so without any word just following the cruel woman he said nothing letting her speak.

Some time later somewhere else.

Hot and strange, as if excited, made anyone feel strange and excited and sometimes extremely depressed, countless emotional changes, and one ofthem.

And it made him more than angry, this situation was different, which caused among the countless specialists and archaeologists to enter into conflicts..

And these conflicting emotions and it was a real conflict, as if it were in heat or some hormonal problems.

And among them recently and constantly, but seeing that the person could be a certain alien, he thought what could happen to thisalien.

Andhe could just destroy everything around him or beat up the league members.

Then using his resources he began to make various objects of this immense red stone and so rings necklacesearrings.

And even though he didn't need it, and then he'd figure out a way to put the ring on the alien's finger.

Then in the midst of a large transport network in the Mediterranean he would take the Metrópoles by planes, but nothing could prevent him from being intercepted by mercenaries.

Meanwhile he would mix legitimate gems with kryptonite a beautiful blend of precious stones and radioactive meteors.

If he stole it at least he'd be a few digits richer, Bruce thought.

While he would ask for the custody of many security guards in some of these ways the influence of the gut energy of the stones would leak.

And the discovery information of a mining company of rubies and emeralds in addition to gold that would be transported to Metropolis.

Then, in the middle of a large transport cargo ship he put camera and so in a room was watching waiting for what was coming to happen, directly he would know who would come if he needed ...

And he selected and catalogued differentiating each of the stones for the jewels of kryptonites...

Hours later it was ready and so he looked around he would take these new stones called Red-Red trio the predominant red color inside a freighter

Not many miles away Batman and Superman were fighting terrorists who threatened to blow up a hospital exactly not so close to the greatfreighter.

And it would be miles away that would transport the gems to the United States and so with a kind of bazooka hitting the chest of the man of steel..

And throwing him into the sea leaving many mercenaries to fight batman

Who came with flying and localized punches and so in the middle of the fight and trying to escape from a bazooka being surprised by a man of steel flying and ripping the bazooka from the hand of a mercenary.

And the half being tied up when unexpectedly he was surprised by a huge noise a rescue beep and before anything Batman tied his opponents.

And these in turn knocked out and interfered in the images and messages on their viewfinder without the knowledge of Superman.

The man of steel with his hands in his ears and trying to lift caught the attention of the bat man.

What happened, Superman? Asked trying to raise his partner.

This one... I don't really know that was very strong. " He said he was rebuilding.

Batman looked southward his plan was in formation needed Superman to leave and leave him...

I can take care of everything. " Said looking around.

You might need me. - Said the Man of Steel

"You know I can manage. " He said.

I don't need your help solving a case like this. " He said.

\- That was the distress signal we've already solved. " He said.

\- I have to work, and you don't have to come, I don't really need your help.

Are you sure? " He said.

I'm going to take care of the rest. " He said. "In fact, as the greatest detective in the world, I need to sharpen my ability and without your help. " Said Batman.

Are you sure about that? – Asked Superman approaching

\- I want you to recharge your Kryptonian batteries. " Said Batman.

He seemed to head to his head turning his face and thinking aloud.

You won't need me. Tried Superman one more time.

See you in Gotham. " Said Batman.

\- If you say so, but if you need to, you can call me anytime. – Said Superman

\- So if I'm going to call in case I need to. – Said Batman

He looked twice as if doubting, his eyes narrowed.

Do you really want me to go? – Asked Superman

\- I need to sort out my own business and I'm the greatest detective in the world. – Said Batman

But you might need me. - It said insecurely. Said approaching Batman next to him in the harbor he seemed in doubt.

\- That and an investigative case. " Batman said.

" It does not involve superpowers, and involves nothing but my own investigative skills. " He said.

\- I don't even know how you got here in the Mediterranean. " He said.

\- I thought I heard a cry for help. " Said Superman.

\- And so I'm being shooed back. " Said Superman.

I don't need you right now. " Said Batman. Now go. " He said.

Then i'll see you later. "Said the man of steel.

With a sniff he looked toward Batman and flew away with his speed and disappeared by the cisu.

Batman turned toward the fallen men unconscious and tied them up he looked toward the freighter and with the push of a button from his belt arrived minutes later a BatBat-Bbow and jumped on it.

And he started changing a restraint suit and a better disguise than he could have in these conditions...

His plan would include Superman as far away from his present, on his ship he opened containers and more containers of lead and hisplans.

And the spying he knew of Luthor's plans and went to his submarine meters away turning on the automatic.

And so he looked around and went down the level below autopilot toward the freighters on the coast on the other side of the island.

He wore an outfit and a small bracelet that simulated Superman's powers a levitation belt a malleable outfit that simulated the gallows and sturdy shield of an outfit similar to that of newgenesis.

And began to put on an outfit less Batman and more ninja, Superman style and of course without the symbol, his own ship did not have his symbol he was now the clothes of a black fox without cape.

And to which he had taken and clothes with that linings and more liners and so he went towards the extreme at speed.

Distress signal? – Asked the bat, but at the same instant he heard with static and annoying noises in his mask making him scream and release like that.

Andhe would interfere with the waves he knew toward being modified radio waves he would prevent in any way superman appeared he would use a small engine and levitation to mimic Superman's flight...

The fuck... that horrible noise, full of interference. " Said Batman staying in pe. BBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... Help... zSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Freighter... zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Mercenaries. - Damn fucking radiation. - It said the distress call.

– That he knew to be easily diverted and interfering with the radio and satellite waves around the same thing.

And some mercenaries hired to divert superman and luthor's attention...

Better now. I said- " You can't understand anything. "Said the Bat.

\- I hear, near the Mediterranean Sea a freighter of precious stones is being stolen by mercenaries. I said, I heard from afar that this was all a superman assassination plot.

"I also know that this will interfere with luthor's play. - Thinking too high with yourself...

And this is going according to plan – said the bat man and being greeted by his own nod from the crimson queen.

I'm going to need my submarine. " Said by pressing a few buttons on his utility belt when his jet tookoff.

And it would attack both from the sky and from the sea the autopilot was on and so the submarine was also heading towards the center of it all.

And for now. – Said the artificial intelligence of the jet with the new technology that would introduce AI, and so picking up his belt by pressing the button he used his new flight technology and the bat man flew using the buttons of his belt.

At his waist using each of his devices connected in his belt, using a gravitational ante glider, with a built-in jet and camouflaged, flying towards the sea at great speed where he roamed some small seaside towns.

And towards a huge freighter immense, and before they approached was once again with the heat view of the viewfinder he was not surprised, and so seeing that in his direction came a gust of red energy.

And it was a technological bazooka knocking down a few meters and destroying and spraying some of rocks and stones in its path, but, Batman flying and gliding above the waters, near the sea diverted from each of them.

And every time they threw gusts in his direction, closer to the freighter equal to superman and a few feet away at sea he used residualenergy.

And deflecting the impact and returning it like a magnetic wave and thus opening a hole in front of you in the immense installation.

\- Superman will never need to be surprised again... - Thought Batman.

And isee some men spreading towards the falling sea with a wave of impact as they pop their hands in the air and seeing some swimming towards them.

But Batman used a gadget a rope and a net thrown toward the freighter and so pulled with the rope several men and so wet, but saved some men with a rope and net holding and pulling others away,

Some of them swam toward their companions who looked dazed but well pulling to the surface.

Slapping him in the face, he spoke.

You're going to be fine. – Batman said toward some scattered men, but like Superman he wrapped his arms around the waist of one of the men who could notswim.

And he took him to a small island holding him and jumping all over the water and crossing the freighter with such anger and creating a hole in the fuselage.

And so being received by machine guns while in his version of Superman with a super freezing breath in case an immense breath of icy vibration.

And the scattered energy of imitation wind, toward the weapons and bright red stones scattered.

Where he with such speed of his outfit designed to simulate superman's powers knocked everyone around him and so beforeanything.

And one by one of the mercenaries came out of nowhere and surprised their Superman again.

With the red energy of the bazooka making it be thrown a few meters ahead, but in his case a kryptonite-based shield expanded and destroyed another part of thefreighter.

And so throwing your back and several men and the constricting energy of friction and pressure around you energy around you.

And so he simulated with the clothes and the mask and a magnetic wave, on top of many boxes of red stones spreading each aroundhim.

And thenda somehow were glowing around him and one wrapping his middle finger the size of a quail egg on his finger.

Unexpectedly he got up and went against the bazooka and before he fired the blast again he twisted it and brokeit.

And where with super speed knocked out all the mercenaries without giving chance to any word.

And so a bang from below rocking the freighter and sticking the hull he heard everyone fall and some of them heard screams andothers.

And he knew that if he alerted others about him he would get the attention of Superman or the league, but not to himself.

Meanwhile, he looked like red eyes being each viewfinder rather than white, changing color and so each had a color determining his ability that Batman can simulate with hismask.

And stopped only with his mouth open, but of course with a mask covering his mouth with a respirator.

And observing the situation, he tried to approach the fallen man the only one left, but before touching the man this broke his arm and playing reaching and taking others who approached.

And all this equal to the steel man with super speed and went towards him, and his red eyes he held both the man's hands and threw toward others to the top of his head and trapping him on the wall of the damaged freighter.

Then he tied all the men and with several ropes and steels around several rafters and so he triggered the distress call again from the freighter.

And with magnetic waves of his costume attracted all the boxes of lead and data with radio transmission and WIFI the data of the computers and thus attracting around him with simulation of magnetic powers he attracted all the boxes around and so came out of the freighter.

And with all the boxes and so he climbed on his ship and took them inside the compartment and so he guarded them and soon he headed towards hisship.

And with the simulation of his plane he sent a burst of energy and the submarine as they hit the freighter and so headed farther from the sea at high speed.

He began sending both plane and submarine directly to his cave and so exchanging the appearance of the ship with waves of electricity, he saw all this, but something he did not know happened in the laboratories of Luthor

While Luthor several minutes after the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a superbeing.

And with the same powers as Superman, but had not made the fight in the same way he was violent and did not bother to break a freighter in half and an immense disaulent destructive power, and hurt the employees.

But one thing that he thought Bruce didn't know was that he didn't put all the samples and not all the kryptonite content on a single freighter...

But of course he knew and after several moments of anger he followed with. his ship towards his submarine that had launched harpooes.

And several times shooting towards the freighter and so several employees jump to save their lives from the attack...

And soon after he broke into the place that was kept standing by a magnetic wall and a gallows field and so he beat those men brave enough to stay and defend the place by breaking his bones in various places and stealing the shipment...

And at this time anger and anger were greater than anything that existed between Luthor and the mysterious man who had not had an ounce of pity from his men.

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his card on his sleeve, there was nothing left and of course nothing in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered were stolen he had the magnetic power.

And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with the listening powers of Superman, and his fury, and with all the experts he saw that infact.

Andhe had destroyed and attacked the cameras were burned some remained and in those hours the remaining ones showed their power of destruction.

And he had no idea that he would do something did not smell good something should not do that and all the stones that were on the freighter disappeared including the rough stones and the signal to attract the man of steel was interfering.

He looked back at him when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected the two without the kryptonites could not diminish Superman's powers.

And that was it, but they could just control the limited alien gallows and so with chips in his head he kept him in control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could bealiens, but above all..

And they weren't proof of mind control via chip, he had made a more powerful ship control the minds of these Martians he just needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then he would be the savior of the earth.

In the midst of the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlled them they were surprised that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him the Uperman Sdidn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all aliens.

He looked around and with just the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. – Batman said in front of the screen of his computer, his nano chip worked fine, without interference. - Thought

He looked around this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology similar tohis.

And he wondered if he needed to call the league, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a flawless foolworkable plan in case his impending death happened.

And he didn't look well, in fact he needed to move towards his goal, the time he could stay in the present was running out, he needs to follow the journey toward the threshold of time...

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along with Brainiac's chips he then went toward all the heat of the sun they then attacked by day, but the revolution.

And it could not happen the Martians would not attack for no reason and the mocker of the previous time would not fork it would have to put against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once at the very headquarters of justice and on the satellite. he looked toward what all indicated the immense planet of Brainiac.

And it was full of tentacles and its technology was partly Kryptonian its ships and their forms of construction.ão.

And they were just like the years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress of solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive as if it were a spacebeing.

And without breathing were actually standing out the alien form and so were with chips and nano coated machines as if they were going to attack from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various branches of alien technology and so Brainiac'stechnology.

And they were similar to the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians..

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanescacapacity, but on second thought, being exposed was not profitable for him, could not be blackmailed ...

And not even used to your advantage...

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it at that.

And there were jammed at various points in the city he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and cellular wave interference.

And at another time on a different route...

And so he asked for help from Darkseid...

Several months before Brainiac's attack...

And so he saw that his subsequent problems derived from his own immune system, and he was going through these types of transitioncycle.

And he just wouldn't want to be unconscious for weeks and lose more coherence than he would like and move to different versions of himself in váfor parts ofthe years...

And this combined and consisted of transitions and mutations where he would go through metamorphosis and transformations where if the body would change, in his calculations would be every 15 and 18 years...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metropolis and that was connected to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Suremained and the rest ofthe champions.

And they fought these protective clothing scientists now he infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection field that were ultimately protected against human goals..

And not simple humans reversing from normal humans and he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and around when he the gallows field and several of his ancutters.

And so shuffling the computer system and its graphicsit's actually and so around walls and scrambled systems seeping into the surface..

And while infiltrating inside the interdimensional building the city of the man of steel and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants..

And notnormal mutants of super powers with flying power,, but monstrous anomalies and giant beasts of unusual and uncontrolled...

He ran across the platforms and so jumping over bridges and playing as he headed toward the engine rooms and labs he invaded the systems and knocked out someexperts.

And then copying files of your data directly into yours tablet communicators by embedding and reversing some data converting into some inhibitors while the monitors showed the fight..

And he created inhibitors, from these containment cameras and several tanks around him via contained invariousspecimens of non-human creatures...

And relatively they were beasts, and monsters around and how ready were some inhibitors along with them destroying numerous high pressure valves..

And with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine facilities of genetic mutations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start the conversation...

They all have psychic powers and control of emotions.

It wasn't thanks to them that the land was saved.

In those moments when an instant of time changed, there was time for change, and of course he could save this situation and the future, he witnessed it several times..

And in all of them, in the simulations of time he died, at the hands of Brainiac before arriving in time to prevent the invasion and also that some worlds were kidnapped...

Decisive moment before Batman leaves justice league and Bruce Wayne kidnapped...

And he saw this in that it was the green arrow that had been kidnapped and not him...

I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

And he knew that thanks to the first time this was done he knew Brainiac's weakness he knew he needed a virus and this occurred years later several years later when the earth was under his control...

And he just needed to use it now to his advantage...

\- Your plan failed bat man, I will not let you interfere in my plans I will conquer this planet and with it I will destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore. " He said.

"I don't think you can get this far more than that. - Said Brainiac

And when he strayed a huge android came up behind him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand came down minutes before and ripped the computer out of its support and so he destroyed it and playing seconds before he fled to other debuts.

\- I doubt you can, even if you can control me if you think so, so why did you let me get this far. P erguntou the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty bug that's bothering me. " He said. "Whatever you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. " Said with look in his direction.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. I said, i'm not going

"And so, I don't think the same. " Batman said deviating and fully unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and elevated above the ground trapped by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard him say in the midst of struggling and fighting.

\- No use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way, do not think you will be difficult, a simple human who came willingly to my ship.

And so when you're done brainwashing, you're going to be one of mine. Soldiers. "He had a rope with tentacles attaching to the top.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her from hishands.

And he fhi submitted and seeing several screens and countless conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and then jump and run away...

Don't fight Batman. " He said. Let me find out your secrets. - It said while he was trying to pull his hands and trying to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic chains,

He heard a noise Brainiac snorted and turned toward him in the midst of his struggle, he struggled trying to let go, when with one of his bombs he let go and threw the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You had not made me slavesoeasy. - Said and before it came loose again was arrested and so stuck to the top and directed to a tube and so he moaned and kicked losing the chance to catch again.

And so he began to run out through tentacles jumping the tentacles and when he heard a louder and louder noise and when he triggered the device ending in invading the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not even Batman, diverting my attention and worst of all dying at my feet. " He said when he began to discover hissecrets.

AndI'm going to my mind with the tubes.

How a human worm could just come here without a way back, dying of a genetic disease. " He said. - -

It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in weeks. " He said. Leukemia, isn't it? - Riu Brainiac...

\- Then I will finish the service that nature started is not even, and while you die I will show what is happening to the earth.

And what happened to your league allies while you die by my hands and I found out you did nothing to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and the live videos of the land and its cells...

He heard the wave of radio and satellite satellite systems, hack the systems if they shuffle everything around several cables towards falling to the ground...

And when they heard several alarms and several times when he was caught in the air and then a thunderous alarm and so he looked and said.

What's that? " He asked Brainiac.

And when he would open his screens and then he failed after his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to tremble..

And around the earth way undone the saddles destroyed and before he saw the signal and the cameras off he saw that the cameras and saddles were static stopped and it couldn't be just that he couldn't be...

Alert, alert, alert, self-destruct system activated, bombs designed in 20... 19...

YOU PIECE OF SHIT. Roared Brainiac.

A loop in his system shuffling his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

\- The justice league has escaped... - Batman said.

– While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and free everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... - And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

"But I will at least kill you never to interfere with my plans again.

And at least I know your friends can kill you. " He said.

And just as pointed and final probes pierced his body and inserted violently into it toward passing scraping his heart, he heard the noise of tornflesh.

And blood dripping from his own laugh and then he had a tentacle with a probe piercing his lung stomach and cutting and crossing his body into various parts.

Leaving circular marks piercing his body and blood flowing like a stream...

And right in front of him, he saw his friends, they joined the party after all

They were there dismembering him leaving the best for last.

And of course it would take some time before the mechanism of shuffling the mind control system can undo control...

And the same luthor nanites that he perfected and injected into himself as a means of regeneration...

And he'd be a victim of volunteers...

And in his previous life before he disappeared, he saw that it was Oliver Queen who had discovered a way to confront Brainiac and at that time...

And he discovered it through a virus created in Oliver's company that was created years before the attack...

It all boiled down to a tactic he orchestrated when his companies created an effective method of creating a universal trojan horse a hacker virus that could hack any computer...

It would be this program that they would use in the bidding, together with Luthor, which was perfected ten years later with this he could have infiltrated any computer ...

And so he had told Bruce many years later when he was still old and lost a government bid to Oliver Queen and at that time he lost stock as a consequence...

He devoted a few years studying this program in the cave and had used it to regain eye control amid a cycle of raids...


	25. Chapter 25

21

And so he used this knowledge years later and so talked to a private companytechnician.

And so using your knowledge of the future using it in the past and in turn developing..

And that would be a year before Oliver and patented four months before him and the presented 1 day before with improvements and improvements in a presentation of the subsidy first at the government bidding meeting...

It was an experimental project and of course without the systematic failure and that he could even have control with a hidden passage and a hidden door if he needs it, without course having any idea of it...

And he introduced this trojan at that time through the entire Brainiac system and so he knew he wouldn't have to worry...

And what he really needed to worry about was how he was going to die, it wasn't unexpected he experienced it so many times that it became monotonous...

What made it difficult was that they did it with him afterwards...

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash Barry Allen, The Martian and atis even the Green Lantern and even the Aquaman joined the party...

And all of them together attacked him one by one and then at the same time...

And his colleagues had the beautiful idea amid the mental control of killing him the base of the dismemberment kick, leaving only his chest, at the last moment of the countdown Superman pierced his heart with his hand...

And he was nothing but a puddle of crumpled tomato sauce...

And he found himself being packed while he was dead...

He knew that even if this occurred he would be resurrected by his teammates consisted of using his body as a way to absorb and accumulate the essence of the lazaro pit...

And they didn't realize that while he was being taken to the wells, one of his girlfriends stole information and data from recreating the well, and the location of the meteor that gave Vandal Savage's intelligence...

Its location was essential...

And so they would steal the meteor...

And so he saw a glimpse of himself only a stump his head was severed by diana's sword...

And that wasn't the pretty thing to see.

Blood everywhere, I'd say it was grotesque to see...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... No... - Superman said when he came to himself and an animalistic cry regained consciousness.

And he saw Barry throwing up and everyone crying the tears over what's left of him...

And he thought it was a great achievement after all, it wasn't every day that a spear of the king of the sea crossed you...

And so he screamed and screamed... Superman was a desperate and weeping baby...

And of course Brainiac was subdued and retreated, but they saved themselves and the ship was destroyed...

And he knew he would return again and at that time he wouldn't worry about it because he knew how to stop it next time, the program itself would be multiplying and would be part of his own system...

And Bruce inserted a spy program into his own system that would improve itself and if he camouflaged it one day he would take control of Brainiac, and use it to his advantage...

There were tears they gathered his pieces and took him away from the wreckage...

He stayed in a freezer for weeks, his soul alone wandered nothing more himself than the embodiment of Zariel's long white hair...

It wasn't hard to influence the decisions of league members when they had psychics at their disposal...

And so he saw the discussion of the league members, had a lot of pain from their actions, would not give to simply everyone left the justice league, even if he had killed a member of the justice league ...

And he knew his kids would act to keep them out of the league...

Everything would start from scratch in a matter of seconds and the world would be unprotected... Which wasn't convenient...

And so everyone was watching the scene the shattered remains of Bruce Wayne...

And it would be like making a decision...

And they took him towards Earth and Gotham...

And so they told their children, and when they were close to declaring the end of the justice league they were stopped by their own sons of Bruce...

There was forgiveness and tears and a lot of crying...

And he saw in his simulations that every time in no time did they all depend on bringing him back, and at no point gave up on him...

And every time either Damian or Dick had the idea of asking Ra's for help and so they went towards a lazaro well...

What was shot and fall and accurate...

And Damiam's idea of taking to the lazaro wells...

They were days in discussion took a month of exile from Bruce Wayne to recover from alcoholism and so a prolonged treatment of detoxification in another country ...

And a month of infiltration inside the league of shadows...

And so they donated all the members Sara and Yvana entered with extreme mastery and speed and stole key information and locations...

And meanwhile the justice league and its associates then went to ras al ghul for help...

And he knew that this scenario would happen he saw several times...

It was the first time Ra s saw a person in pieces in this state...

And when before being kidnapped he implanted nanites inside his body, which would accumulate nutrients and absorb data and substances that would be from the lazaruswell.

And by their own they would absorb any suspicious form of substance that would be inserted into his body...

And he got his curiosity the better, anyway he thought that if the lazaro well could bring a living being into such a state, he could bring it all up...

And so were weeks of testing and improvement of the well...

And all the information was copied, it was fast and accurate...

And so they were not located and could not be perceived...

Even though he gathered everyone there seeing the goals...

Where they begged the demon's head, even of course without needing it he was really curious...

But the curiosity of the demon's head was greater what would happen if he brought someone in this state...

And that was used to your advantage...

And he remembered that it was rebuilt, but it had been more than ten days to bring him back...

And what the energy he accumulated was essential...

And so it took months to rebuild his body and another two months for him to wake up, there inside the lazaro pit he just wouldn't wakeup.

And there he was unconscious for months more than three months where he was put into a bed which lasted six months of unconsciousness...

The members of the justice league came to visit him for several days...

And gradually he talked to his unconscious form...

Without realizing they were used as a scapegoat...

And so he was not conscious, which took weeks that took months and so would be a year later almost reaching two years to wake up...

But when he woke up he wasn't him anymore...

And he remembered that around this time Lupus and Joe Chill were acting and using mind control on some limbs...

And he took advantage of that thought, both villains did not give credibility to a man who was supposedly with extensive brain damage possibly dead and recovering...

And so he wouldn't be considered a rival or someone to worry about being stopped...

And worst days of anyone's life to take care of a crazed man...

Hate anger, grudge... Creating and simulating these emotions and heart rate control were essential at a time like this...

Could the world not simply live without it...

And that had made him unstable...

More than unstable...

And he realized that if he used it to his advantage, guilt was tasty and so he would use it all better and so he diverted the attention of several of his criminals and members of the justice league...

And he was taken to the fortress of solitude...

What they thought would take weeks, took months and in the interim 1 year...

And it's clear if in your best dreams and nightmares this wasn't real and undisputed...

And he took advantage of lupus' and his Martian powers and the fact that he used Martians controlled and trapped in dreams in his plan...

And he was a great actor... and so he took advantage of the fact that Lupus was gradually mentally controlling the emotions of the justice league, inducing them to believe that nothing wrong was happening around him...

And he realized in a few moments that they were trying to probe his mind...

And in a few moments he realized that they knew what he was doing, but they didn't interfere in anything...

The illusions in which he could tell whether it could be real or not...

His friends, colleagues and family were really well used...

Wolf ghosts was very ingenious...

And he was acting in the shadows kidnapping some enemies, but he ignored them and their allies and girlfriends...

And so it went on in your dreams...

15 long dreams of sleep at a time...

And that was in the dreams of the members of the justice league...

And to improve his performance he tried his best to be an actor...

And so he tried to commit suicide, several times he screamed cheat and so he was arrested, did not eat, and had moment of lucidity when he completely lost the memory of why he was there, when it came to happen ...

And he knew they would do anything to keep him alive and even if he tried to do it they would just feel guilty...

And this memory loss alternated between the sudden moments of lucidity and varied between unconsciousness...

And it started all over again, Superman and Diana and the Martian, their telepathic contact was not enough to simply control an unstable mind, which had no conscience and reason.

At least that's what the Martian thought of trying to get into his mind, without realizing he was deceived...

And they stayed there for a while to take care of Bruce...

But they never took care of him again.

In the first year of his care when he did not seem to wake up he was taken to Gotham...

And from Gotham they had no contact with him anymore...

And he used the fact that he induced Alfred to keep the league away, the guilt was really a powerful weapon...

And only after he returned to Gotham months later just blind according to some...

And they found out the hard way that coming back wasn't what he wanted, convinced them to let him go several times.

And then he came out almost naked from the fortress one of those times he was walking outside in the middle of the snow, he almost died by himself...

He used knives and other utensils to kill himself, sabotaged the fortress system...

He attacked thethreebites and sometimes continued to recite the law of order and so many ways to annoy...

He recited the laws of humanity, human rights...

The fourth amendment... All the guidelines of the laws established by man and the fourth amendment of the United States of America...

And sang felt good and again refused to eat, and so he saw the pain in his eyes, but did not care he made everyone think that he went crazy...

And he was not seen by his children, sometimes alfred appeared who came out in tears of his cries, and his uncontrollable, was tied to the bed...

And that's how it took a year and it was after several attempts, after alfred went towards the fortress that the idea he gave his butler was quiteeffective...

And after a week of going back to sleep and not waking up anymore and so hopelessly he was sent to Gotham...

And when he actually returned to normal, but his butler without the knowledge of his associates he was sent for treatment in another country, and they had no contact withhim.

And until he got back to Gotham and so he spent most of his time sleeping and in his room...

And his children each avoided contact with the members of the league, it had been some time since he had contact with them...

And in the meantime, the relationship between Lois and Clark wasn't going well...

And he thought that even though he pretended to sleep and the constant patience and companionship and his care of Superman, Lois would get really jealous and in trouble in the marriage...

And he loved Bruce and loved Diana, and in turn he had pain only in looking at his friend from afar unconscious and did not wake up anymore...

Or when I woke up, it was an uncontrolled beast.

The Martian felt lonely, he thought a lot about Superman, and he didn't see both heroes anymore...

And so they were like flashback he had glimpses of moments when he didn't see anything there, didn't see Batman he blinked and returned to normal...

And so he saw a strange flash image of an empty building, he saw a room and people who looked after an empty room...

And all that was just dreams...

Flashback 1.1

He returned home on the day and with his father went to Lew Moxon's mansion accompanied by Eduarda, he then went to talk to Meredith again and with and then with Danica...

He told of his father's countless adventures...

This told the rest of the story that his father was approaching and in that place he rode drink and drugs to loosen his tongue.

Days between coming and going, he heard the news a bombshell news there was a war of rival gangs the mafia forming and were in his father's adolescence when years later when Bruce was not yet born.

Those times were in uproar and it was enough careless that his son escaped the care of his nurses and his mother.

One day, they said, Lew Moxom's son killed his mother...

And well...

Did anyone at that time expect this...?

And why Amanda Moxom?

And he tortured her for hours, time between the gangs calming down, and his time and his mother that he said he loved so much.

And his own mother survived for three days before he died, after he massacred his family, he butchered trucidou and destroyed all the evidence.

That woman over there wasn't Amanda, but her sister...

Thomas Wayne was called and so Eduarda accompanied him and along the streets in uproar and a curfew, and among several riots, conflicts.

And the destruction, depredation and disorder even fearing, walking down the street accompanied all saw money being burned.

They were blown up on a mad man on the run, she told me I promised revenge, in this time of lucidity, he induced his father and get into gang wars, and killed his own brother,

He begged Thomas Wayne for help, and Veronica, that day Lew owed for both, they helped cover up the murders, followed by when he tried to kill his mother stabbed her...

And your father?...

Well... Lew Moxom,but he didn't kill him.

He was saved by Thomas, again, there was a spate of murders, the whole gang and my wife too, who was also killed, I saw that no one could with him.

At this point with the idea was that Lew Moxon brought together the remaining gangs, and unified in exchange for ridding Gotham of Maxwell.

He had the nickname Joe Coyote Chill, all members of the Moxom family and his henchmen were murdered, in a gang war, his son took his place.

And for brief moments, before being hunted, some said that his eldest son before taking over disappeared along with his entire gang of madmen, in the midst of being cornered..

And surrounded by all the families I've gathered, the mafia money, over $50 billion...

He recalls that before the boy was cornered and before there were the scandals of the deaths that were discovered, the other mobsters did nothing against him.

They say the reason was that he was waiting for the money to be split, but he didn't.

The money and shares disappeared or were burned along with their allies stole more than 100 banks and strong cars over the 17 years around Coast...

And Central, Gotham, Metropolis and Star City, and so the money and evidence actions totaling over 200 billion were stolen.

At that time he had several allies and informants inside banks and police stations and insurance and security companies...

Well that year I think they were burned, in the old warehouse, I could not do anything I shot that monster several times along with everyone I called to help. " Said Lew Moxon.

\- And he was wounded and shaken everything he dreamed the empire collapsed was divided among the mafia families...

And so, and his son was a perfect killer, he shouldn't have come into the world...

Why did he have that name? Asked in his Batman mode.

\- Before he killed, he'd bite his teeth, pull out pieces, do things humans didn't do, and throw it away, but he wouldn't eat.

"He raped other children, started at the age of fourteen. "Carmine said.

Do you have any pictures of him. Asked him looking up at the sky

I think I keep it as a souvenir. Falconi Falconisaid.

" He walked towards another room, he followed him and went in his safe and so took out an old moldy book and old albums.

He once beat to death, a member of his father's own gang.

El asked, begged begged, but did not solve...

And in puddles of rain, and so looking around, and saw the man address the same mobster, he argued with his father...

And in a glimpse of time past...

\- FrankFrank, Frank,my dear. - Said the man approaching..

"And you may have escaped that time, but your cousin doesn't take a new chance, there's no one here to save him this time.

\- You can't do it, you know what he did, you know what he's become, if you help me, I'il clean your bar with my uncle – Try the shirtless man with a bandage on his shoulder.

Lying on the ground walking away in fear of tears, in the eyes.

"I believe you won't escape, Frank.. – Disse e vendo o que ele mente.

\- Man, please, man, don't do, this, what he paid you double. " He said.

" Late, too late. " He said. - He doesn't pay me much, and of course, I do what I do a part out of fear, and he's going to kill my boss soon and he's going to take over and with that he doesn't have to clear my bar.

Flashback 2.2

Twenty years ago... at the same time of the present...

He looked out the window of the Arkham sanitarium via the night sky in his ordinary stays the shadows and the clouds...

He had seduced one of the nurses his various transformations using makeup he looked around being accompanied by one of theguards.

And months of bribery from several men he looked around before taking a whereabouts..

And he had an ally his beloved said he would return, last inscriptions on the wall of his room, his hands bandaged and she taken by the nurse by the office...

And before he could release his skills as if pulling him into the corner of the hall he kissed him, like scarlet fire and so he looked on in his last moments of life..

And he pulled out his keys which without realizing he shoved into his jugular cutting from side to side and so took her with her and so dragged him with blood on his robes..

And even the closet of clothes confiscated from former inmates before the arrest he tore off his clothes and then he pulled out the alarm and turned off all the power.

From the guard and before a touch he simply did not exist in his place a doll, a simple wooden doll and so he wore women's clothes like those of a nurse.

And soon he put on blond wig and soon he half calca and boots and so he went out and went on putting on a hat his father promised.

And he came after he left Gotham and then went through one of the ducts and climbed was the second left.

What was not known and would not have known was the following while he fled in another corridor still with emergency lights.

And at the center of the sanitarium some interns were knowledge of something a meeting in a dark and isolated part of the courtyard.

End of flashback

As for the joker was still in theasylum Arkham and so a nurse passed through the corridor she was the same lady who wandered around the city in search of reference and next door walking like closed eyes.

And there was a cane a blond girl with the same nervous tic as before, on the other side of several corridors one could see in the other sector an elderly man of colossal appearance.

And with an immense white beard and long white hair his stern appearance and authoritative air he roared in fury with a black suit and long overcoat..

Andhe wore sleek shoes of the same color he saw his person shrunk around and screams and grumblings and he screamed with anger and resignation...

Endless nights in one woman accompanying the other the redheads walking in the asylum Arkham she passed through a room a door with a circular glass to the top.

And so pulled at her was trying to crazy she screamed and screamed and so she was raped pressed into the slapping wall fighting with claws and more claws...

He swung in his padded cell in a gallows shirt he muttered and muttered in a back and forth...

Meanwhile outside the padded cells and in a wide, winding corridor...

\- YOUR INCOMPETENT AS THEY COULD LOSE MY DAUGHTER I LEFT HER HERE FOR ONLY FIVE DAYS, AND SHE DISAPPEARS ON THE FIRST DAY. - Growls like a beast ...

\- AND YOU LOSE IT AND DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS..

And when you see with heavenly blue eyes and marble skinthe old man bordering on his 70s and him with stiff, closed hands.

\- Mr. Fiodore try to understand us, we call the police, as soon as we report his disappearance, the police department is looking for you..

It would. – And we have all of them looking for clues, the girl will soon be found try to be patient.. .

Andhe shrank with a visceral growl from theLord, he heard equal to all the occupants including Commissioner Gordon,, he looked frightened at such fury.

\- IF YOU DON'T FIND MY DAUGHTER, I'M GOING TO SUE THIS SANATORIO AND SEND YOU ALL OUT ON THE STREET, I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THE COMMISSION. " Pointing at Commissioner Gordon with fury...

\- That I was a fool to leave my daughter here that in fact she would be much better off in my mansion that I know where she is going toknow.

And that's where every step of it, and she wouldn't need incompetent employees.

Meanwhile on the other side of the sanitarium several patients and between them the two redheaded women one with copper skin and the other with ebony skin shared a bench in the sanatorium courtyard on particularly normal days...

Meanwhile somewhere else.

\- I told you he would seek me he always comes to get he is hiding here ... - And he tried to say.

\- He's not hiding, he and one of the nurses try to understand that...

I can't understand anything anymore I can't see past my box...

She would look around and succumb to the rays of the sun around her.

She looked like there didn't exist tomorrow...

The agents of the Gotham police department were working together with Metropolis and also with the FBI..

And there the senseless disappearances and any connection, while Commissioner Gordon was running from the sanitarium Arkham...

Gradually the police men could gather little evidence and nothing more than old patients of Arkham the joker imprisoned without moving in his cell.

And he seemed to have completely lost sight of reality he didn't speak meaningful words and sway backwards... trás

They were old notes of cases filed patients who were hospitalized without pronouncing words without any sense and those who claimed to have had children that did not exist.

And who knows or wives who never had husbands, who also did not exist, sometimes wives who did not exist...

And the everyday problems that a city like Gotham was going through...

Mothers who were never mothers and former Doctors of Arkham who murdered their husbands even though they do notçmakea delirious sense when they find it...

Just what I would have felt now was just a great detective this had disappeared over six years ago and billionaire Bruce Wayne himself had been kidnapped...

And so the data said that there was no evidence of such disappearance there was no real evidence of the existence of such a person, only hallucinations caused by mental illness...

Even so following the corridor of the morgue the whole wing found severed bodies men mostly indigent redheads had nothing but such evidence.

And these people without calls looking at every report in their hands Bullock saw only unrelated people, people who mostly had no close relatives to be claimed and no apparent connection...

And what is known from the registry of records, such as data from people, panels, reports, and even births and nonexistent dates.

And data from people who didn't exist, but looking deeper yes, existed, existed at some point and disappeared at the other.

Meanwhile in gotham's communications center a man draped in shadows and a blue uniform with red hair stood in front of a monitor and keyboards as he typed tuned in frontof him.

And various objects and devices around him he monitored the change of direction of each computer antenna and satellite he was a programmer who changed the frequency.

And each object and its various satellites were changed angle and various tunings in some ways by changing the signal and directing in different tunings..

And he put a new password and so put countdown and so he changed the monitor and still around him he would return to the previous screen and then he left the room.

Meanwhile in the sanitarium...

Their nightmares were what the doctors said, very frequent and increasingly worse, a doctor who previously saw the woman in her recurringdreams.

And the same woman who saw nthe day they said...

Killer...

And she heard...

I could hear someone calling...

And murdered your husband didn't remember had no idea you did it...

It was the same dream first the seleiro near the cornfield.

And a golden twilight day...

And she remembered a face, a familiar face...

And going down the stairs at the end of the escapes the same women the same frightened women...

And naked whose flesh torn apart more than flesh to be filmed her screams and more screams her eyes saw tears and a man the same man of the sanitarium.

It was red and raw...

And he had seen equal to all this not only that screams and laments they recorded.

And the recording and each of the videosand several tapes stacked, and her husband as the torturer being...

It was down the stairs of the immense married in the barn the brothers had said that small children who were once the mothers now of a man who dreamed of being a woman.

And passing the hands illuminated by the sun illuminated by a sunset and so I saw an immense bouquet of flowers planting on top of a grave...

Before a long time ago he had stayed in the same place as her in the same room she now is in and with her fingernails..

And he'd call her, ask for help...

And first it was a whisper...

And then a message...

And the window... there was a message...

And someone had a scratchof the... inscriptions...

And she didn't know how she knew... but she knew how to escape the sanitarium before everyoneelse.

And to know scratched atis her nails stay in living flesh and so screamed to the world that she was a woman in man's body and one day she wouldescape.

And so he would take them all away and soon he would look around and see mirrors and all the wayçnot to break when it broke and several pieces flew andblood scattered...

His shrill and uncontrolled cries at the sight of the blood that only existed in his dreams and so woke everyone up and so saw everything go like a shrunkenshadow.

And in the midst of a roar she was caught by several nurses and so sedated again...

The evidence that existed against her was as many, as that of the sanitarium man he in his dreams was one of her husband's helpers in hisdreams.

And he helped kill the women and so their bodies were not found..

And then what I saw a huge bat pulled by a black hole this otherworldly black hole that could do nothing...

There were all, among them, two faces, joker, was poisonous, Croc, nocturnal, Arlequina, Friver, and several others.

And she was sitting between some rocks and she saw a fat girl with blond hair and she said, everyone was crazy enough to be there.

\- For once in your life you could do something that's good at some point and I think you could help for once in your life...

\- And what would I gain from this... - Dizia Croc, a crocodile man, who was sitting next to everyone including Edward Nygma - The Charada...

And this life. - And... - Tried to formulate.

It was... onceina lifetime, mediocre of yours could be on the winning side.. – Dizia. ,

" Only once in your life could you contribute to something that pays... – Dizia you forgot that youwill return to Arkham.

\- And I wasn't attacked,but you know who was attacked, you've seen people disappear.. – Dizia.

And you see indigent and the first thing you say and that are crazy and are nothing normal and yet all this happens in your minds ...

\- We're dealing with a very powerful psychic, then? – Perguntou Jonathan Crane - O Espantalho.

"He's using our states as an excuse to keep quiet and still using outsiders to stop them from believing in nós... – Dizia turning to the joker sitting there watching.

\- And what she said, I believed why imagine not realizing my presence as I was never in place, and look that I always come, but this and how I did not exist.

And the people I remember as the redhead who worked for me had never existed and still no one remembers and worse it seems that only I can not see what does not exist... – Dizia watching the garden.

\- And who would believe in crazy everyone knows that you kill lie cheat in a day when you could tell the truthyou won't believe.

\- And they don't believe after all, you don't speak the truth, you don't act like civilized people.

– And once in your life make the right decision once just do something that changes how you think about you and an opportunity, after all you would be on the winning side.

\- Who would believe in nós, after all, you can leave here when you want your father and rich and he hears your follies as if they were fairy tales, but with us and different ... – Dizia Nocturna...

\- I don't think it's enough after all just to find the right person and this right person is here and you just need to say that you're going to help...

\- Who would be the right person, after all no one we know believes in us and would not even have proof to move on ...

\- I have the right person in the shade right there and the plan of influence is in progress I just need you to say, yes... - Said with superior air

" I don't see anyone... - Pamela said the poison ivy flutters and disoriented ...

\- We're the only people who haven't been attacked yet, and you still look like that? P Perguntou.

\- After all he is just focusing on normal people, they ignored us so far on purpose... - Said.

\- Ifyou think it's going to stay that way...

\- Do not think that everything will resolve as before Batman and Bat-Babies gos irsolveit overnight. - Criticou.

\- I don't know what I would say in this situation or if it would help... - Dizia Crane...

\- This and something to decide at the time there is no playing the coin, there is no game of fear staying in the silent, let alone wait for the dark knight to appear.

And end the life of person and the sanitarium is to be changed people disappearing has limit, all this can simply get worse and the problem come to you.

\- And could not changesodrastic after all it would be easier to believe in a big lierathan in a small truth, what decide, you know of the rapes.

And what'sgoing on in Metropolis knows about the disappearances and they know what's going on outside...

\- If you don't take action soon all this would fall on you and could be next.

Harvey took the coin out of his pocket and rolled it, and he got angry and swore- Fuck... - growled two faces and so kept the coin out of his pocket and said.

\- This is not a time to decide on the coin, there is nothing to decide on the coin, this and a time for me to make the decision...

– Foda is...

"It's not é a matter of double meaning.

\- D Disse Harvey with a decided look.

\- Fuck the world... - And so everyone swore.

\- Andu will help... - Crane said...

"And so everyone agreed to help and soon heard a whistle and so a voice the shadows...

\- I just wanted to hear it from you, after all the first time for everything...

And again everyone swore and turned around and said less the smiles of joker and girl ...

Somewhere else at the same time...

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO, it was not only a rape was a disgrace was the destruction of my character everything and destroyed it destroyed me he simply opened everything threw me ...

" He broke into my life – His words drowned out by the destruction and psychic wave of everything that could be screaming and screaming she screamed and screamed her audible screams.

"They raped me several times and several times he still does it, finds himself inside arkham Arkham infiltrates and enters my room.

She was remessing her. hands fastened.

And his glazed eyes and his features terrified his slim body and with arkham's uniform, Arkhamhe screamed pushed the table lifting..

And simply ran toward the booth she had a distressed cry.

"He always goes after me, always looking for redheads and women he wants to get me pregnant.

"And Ethere was more and more terrified and pinching her fingers, andshe wants children to take care of.

– It was then that in a sonic scream everything collapsed the broken windows and she fell kneeling on the ground with her hands on her head her prominent eyes.

And her messy long red hair, the doctor fearing something pressed the room button..

And drawing the attention of several nurses this ran towards the office and thus sedating one of the patients a syringe directly on her neck she had fallen unconscious in the bra...ços...

And from a nurse and while the a square room wide of books and bookshelves in a rectangular window he saw a table knocked down tohãthedog.

And several cleaners coming in and so the woman looking desolate with a sigh, and taking her without following out of a spacious room.


	26. Chapter 26

17

Heleanor Parks was one of the resident psychiatrists treating one of Arkham's murderous rape victims.

And she had wavy hair... and that he was listening to a patient who recently mutilated his parents and killed them...

And during years of treatment, she was fine, had a happy marriage, but in her daughter's pregnancy, she went into depression, couldn't take her meds because of the unborn baby, but things got worse when the child was born...

And months later in the midst of a crisis...

And in one of your crises and killed your husband, and your daughter rescem born...

And in a crisis and relapse of traumatic memories of a rape, and there was locked up according to said rehabilitation.

And her hair so red high fire color and robust and well slender her green eyes and light brown hair and coppery skin she would say she had a full day hersighs.

And passing through the hallway and the various wings and so a corridor she looked at the various rooms, and several patients she wore a long black dress up to the buns..

And his shoes equally black and so his white coat firm and strong slender and curvy.

She was patiently heading to the room of Dr. WoarnesParks, a new resident doctor of Arkham...

And one of her colleagues and a deputy director,, he was also her husband and she went into sI's office.. s

Andhe had knocked on with hurried touches and listening to a muffled between opening the door in front of him sitting at the table in an upholstered chair and a table full of papers.

And so with square glasses and hair combed back and a white coat and ties lends and calcas of navy blue denim.

And he wore black and pointy shoes,, he wore a white shirt and thus looking incisive to the doctor.

And during his stay, he saw cases of prostitutes, in a recent wave of murders and rapes that plagued the two cities at dusk...

What was it this time, Heleanor? – asked Doctor Parks a resident psychiatrist from Arkham hired a year earlier with hiswife.

Andand he looked in his direction his eyes haggard his weary expression, he was a tall and muscular man marble skin and brown eyes his gray hair.

And from a ponytail, whose circle of childhood friends in total was psychiatrists like him among Doctor Arkham..

And cousin Joshua Prestonhimself, he also worked at the hospital, was one of the resident nurses...

\- PatientMillstone, is flowering her rape, repeatedly and repeatedly she now says the visit all night the last time this happened..

And she almost attacked another, a nurse, and then a patient passing by the aisle when she was restrained.

\- Is there any possibility that she was raped repeatedly...? Asked the doctor.

\- Nothing but the previous ones before admission.

"Criminals have never been caught. " He said.

\- There's no evidence after hospitalization. " He said.

– In fact there is not even bodily evidence only delusions and self-mutilation. " He said.

She left the office sedated, I just don't know if one day she would leave Arkham if one day she would stop talking about rape about her destroyed life...

\- His stepfather did more than rape him destroyed his mind, doctor, his job and make his life as comfortable as possible... – He said.

" Do not forget that not everyone will leave Arkham not all will have normal livess, not all our patients can be sociable people. -Said.

\- And they only exist to live here.

\- I know... - He said lamenting an unresistant sigh and looking at the side of the office and looking away and seeing several photographs hanging on the wall.

"Even so I know that for some there is nothing but illusions, and that some will never have normallives.

\- And my wishes are that they have happiness only.

– And that's all I want happiness – I'm going to have to continue the work.

– Without giving time time or other question or more words addressed to it by the doctor.

And so she left the office ran the day leaving the office working for twelve hours between psychopaths.

And schizophrenic patients she would stop and have coffee and on a date and so going out at the end of thenight.

Somewhere else...

There was anger, hatred and... Fear...

A night of stars...

Before a storm struck gotham...

In the midst of the dirty streets, the stench, the surrounded the pollution of the factories...

And amid the sound of a whistle and a barefoot woman plummeting from an apartment predo...

And falling to the ground he fell with everything in the ground...

And amid dark alleyways, elongated shadows to decay...

Barbara... heard a whisper...

And she would run, scream bloody, a deep cut on her abdomen...

Very quiet...

Until that moment...

Bruce... heard a whisper...

Look what I do.

He was a middle-aged man... tall and unmarked by age... , only by white hair... then you'd think he's old...

He saw it as if he was the killer.

And in your body...

And if she knew what was going to happen next...

She was cornered the fear of darkness once did not exist, but now ..., it was quite different ...

And between her screams and laments, she was cornered, there was a half fight, caught off guard...

And she was subdued. "He groaned.

"You can't stop it... - And then a needle in your neck..., not his." . ,but he was not sure whether or not it was...

And he was flying around the barrier...

\- Barbara... - He screamed...

In a dark lab a man found himself levitating at best, wires in his head...

He moaned,he gasped... - Stop... " Cried...

\- I want to see you make me... - Said Lupus...

And so he saw... the darkness lead him... - And he once again became unconscious...

That mire... that was his mind...

He's not going to do anything? Henry asked...

Aren't you going to try again? " George questioned...

He can't get out. " Said Lupus. "He might even try," he said.

And the man groaned and cried his vitreous eyes his muscularbody, again motionless...

And don't even stop me from coming in. – Found Lupus...

He doesn't know how. " Said Lupus.

And he went into a darkness...

And he was lost among his memories...

There was a floating screen and connectors around.

He was naked... floating...

\- You can't stop me. " He said.

" It's no use creating barriers. " Said Lupus...

Around Bruce Wayne, he was at what seemed unstable, his physical form more than transparent and intangible...

He was floating around what looked like a circular barrier, symbols on his body... , long white hair..., floating around the dome...

And it was what looked like a barrier around... Bruce Wayne...

And he was now more than transparent...

And the wires connected he felt something repel him.

He's learning. " Said Lupus... "He's trying," he said.

And once again the dimensional doors opened it was more than transparent...

And it pulsed like a huge heartbeat...

And he was levitating aloft...

Around Bruce Wayne that somehow a mouthpiece of teeth he was being possessed, monstrous creatures emerged and were swallowed by what looked like a hole...

And there was George... Luppus and Henry...

And she heard him... more than once in her dreams..., an echo...

A distant echo of help made her wake up...

That dream of a man in the darkness of a mire asking me to help him...

And the scream was so shrill that it woke her up...

And he didn't know that... something came with him asking for help...

And along with her husband it was a cold and cozy night after all it was a refreshing evening he listened to his wife in the kitchen and when everything could not change she looked...

And through the window and so I saw a figure the figure of a beautiful little girl she seemed in the middle of a start of rain a heavy rain of thick drops.

And so she watched herself ever closer to the kitchen window..

And closer and closer as I mirrored by glasses and as if it were a ghost screamed in a sudden fall of light strong rays and thunderstorms to the cisu nocturnal.

And she caught her in front of the door the door unexpectedly slammed gaping with a bang was the figure of a dark and scary girl torn dress.

And torn house in spun the other side of the face disfigured eyes leaping from the orbits Heleanor caught the kitchen knife as if to expect the worst in a flash of rays.

And with it came the darkness and followed and the next instant she stood in front of her as if swallowing her and said in a spectral cry a screaming thud and an immense flame of flames.

And there was an immense wall of living flames and lightning and a bang of glass breaking a bigger mouth than it should be an immense dark cave of blackened crows...

Up the stairs her husband heard the bang he got out of bed without anything else his striped pajamas and ran down the stairs...

And every day, between the dreams of three in the morning, your husband said...

That she was sleepwalking... her nightmares of a mud, looked like a cave...

And she often saw... strange symbols, a farm...

\- HELP - And so consumed by darkness in lightning and the next moment the rain hitting the windows and strong storm as if consumed by a strong elder... – Helpme...

\- Help me... - She heard the voice one more time...

Your dreams were more than strange...

She didn't know for sure, more than that, he was a demon in front of her preventing her from helping him...

Her husband went down the stairs toward the left aisle he ran toward the kitchen or looking glazed toward hiswife.

And he looked and ran holding on to his shoulders when turning the woman..

She didn't know for sure, something made her attack him, barely remembering that it was him who with the demon's eyes attacked her first by saying something about...

He did it.

It came with a laugh in retrospect...

And she stabbed him unresponsive only to surprise, and she repeatedly stabbed him several and several times falling intoãthe ground in her growing blood she sat on topof him..

And she was almost overwhelmed, the force, well he realized it wasn't hers...

And so he continued to fight...

And the stabbing cutting his jugular while cutting his chest shoulders belly to the point of ripping his neck off and while listening to screams.

There's someone there who's got a flash and he's lost control...

And she fell out of it. .

And with that more screams, comings from the man going to the ground.

And what without hope of getting up, she would not stop tearing her body dismembering and mutilating her eyes..

And plucked and his hands of blood and guts flying the screams and noises of all the windows breakingone.

And there were more spectral figures of shadows of long hair and red eyes shadow elongated torn bodies.

And the membranes in the midst of all this was frightenedr and the blood trickled down his hands...

And concerned neighbors did the visitor's service...

And eventually callair the attention of neighbors who calling the police...

And the hooded man disappeared...

And when they arrived...

And well... had found the woman cutting a dead body and in pieces her glazedeyes.

And his catatonic and hard body,, his hard features and his glazed eyes..

And pgrated in the middle of which specialist said an instant of a psychotic break without reactions no more expression and so she was taken to Arkham ...

The vision that was not his, Bruce saw through the mirror and so saw through the eyes of the assassins, each of them, made him gasp he woke up and did not wake...

And he saw... Barbara sitting below...

And looking into Lupus' eyes the man smiled...

And he turned to darkness...

And in the midst of his hard body feeling the dreams that were not dela and the life that was not his...

A barn of red flowers in a small flowerbed and there on the left he saw a small watering can pouring water and more water dripping and falling aroundhim.

And Bruce, you saw it and she saw...

And there were the various statues and so he saw figures of cirandas in a poca of dark and sticky blood and were children playing and jumping for a time and so...

And he saw women struggling in gagged quilts and so he saw his back screaming and a figure and struggling being...

And then she was being... raped...

Both he and she could have both of them see her murder and he saw using her eyes...

The constant cold made him tremble and gradually returned to unconsciousness and so he saw no one else and then in the midst of his sleep he a woke up and thenmercy.

And took away was no one who knew anyone who could remember was perched on the stirrups of the edge of the bed in metal.

Andand le saw a person tall lean, muscular, body set...

And from almost two meters high to the top...

Up there, floating...

And high above the circle...

And meters above the ground...

And as if it floated, but actually hovering and gently...

And saying...

Give me a hand. It was... Someone familiar.

... Once again shaded hands wrapped with lights and figures picking up a small child and taking her through forests in the middle of arock.

And a ravine was a desperate running woman, her dress bloodied, her face cut and mutilated blood dripping and veins bounced torn clothes..

And they were being tattered,it was a staggering rush her arms and legs torn and barefoot, she ran and ran traces of blood and pieces of clothes..

And in tall grasses and small foliage low thorns, amidst various cuts and bruises and so he woke... upon the railing as that crouched looking in his direction..

And he and she each looked in her direction,, as if that could stand at the tips of the piss weightless only in the darkness.

And as eyes shining toward him beside him was the joker watching and said in the darkness amid an immense full moon to gotham's cisu.

The voices in the distance like a dark tunnel and magnetic waves too far and dark...

At a time before accidents between all future events...

A huge garden, hands they held on a staff...

In the meantime...

In the Arkham asylum in his north wing office, there was Doctor Lark Carpenter looking toward his very papers on his desk there was a boy who would be taken to his living room thatday.

And he would look at his phone and look around him and he saw something that was supposed to see newspaper clippings and various reports and there was a patient history and various documents he had gone to the city library...

Outside several patients wandered outside and so a fat, low-fat girl walked down the aisle past the joker'swheelchair.

And with a shirt of forç aa, she was different and strangely look as if she dreamed or was hypnotized.

And he had his eyes closed like a sleepwalker and standing next to the door leaning against the wall, he was watching when his eyes opened were red as blood as if he were possessed..

And it wasn't her, but by a demon, all that she didn't see at the same time, long seconds the clown watched her the girl she had no more than her own..

And fifteen years in a jumpsuit with elephant design and plush ears hanging from his head as if imitating that of an elephant, his lookstopped seconds before they deviated ...

One called a knock on the door he looked around and said.

\- Between...

And so one of Arkham's worst patients entered the joker the maniac was as everyone knew as humanly trapped as possible helooked.

And even with a mask one of Arkham's most famous maniacs in a wheelchair he looked around rummaging around in his gallows shirt.

\- I'd see you in two hours... - I'd say towards the nurses...

And so the nurses had no place was his last appointment before retirement he looked around and nodded and so they would withdraw from the room.

Joker the clown prince of crime looking around him he looked with his eyes while when closing the door...

And he caught a glimpse of a patient through the door stop when he closed some smile, but nothing...

\- Sothejoker you've thought about what you would do when everything you imagined was just something meaningless.ça.

And while the doctor continued. O ...

\- And. what is the meaning of your life of your purpose.

And behind the table looking on with his half-moon glasses he had a ponytail and his Jewish hat..

And the quipa he wore on every occasion and he felt discomfort when he heard the clown rummaging in his gallows shirt...

\- What should you think of killing senseless... - Tried.

\- You want to know what I think about killing Batman, or how I feel, I'm going to show it to you after all. " He said.

And rummaging and then he got loose fromthere, you can tell how he feels...

Outside...

The girl sitting on the stool next to the door near rummaging her fingers as if counting them counting fingers andrummaging, her teeth as if whispering to the world her eyesclosed.

And then like that inflexible bright lights and then a bang knife noises and more bangs and more knives and soon...

And then a loud scream of freezing her stomach made her turn her face, though, he just stood in her corner..

And he would remexia his fingers while several security guards and nurses and some doctors who barred at the place vomiting at the entrance they cried and what was blood .

And it was a dead man cut off his jugular and on top of that with cries of agony from his colleagues, they ran into the room violently opening the door and with a syringe..

And sedating the clown who fell to the ground and was dragged while the girl looked around her saw beside her a shadow an indistinct shadow of a man.

And that staggered around him and so followed the day full of cops and so the joker found himself again in his cell...

In a misty and nocturnal forest and tall grass in a dense fog.

The woman's stumbling race ran between a ravine and othertrees, stumbling across a rock...

And she tried to get up,, crawling by her feet to just get shot..

And so tipping over on the floor and so trying to crawl she received a blow of porrete and several and several times the hooded figure beat and beat ...

Elsewhere in arkham asylum...

A woman who had woken up several days from her catatonic state.

Pale enough to wakeup, looking around like it was the first time, and of course as a patient, not as a psychiatrist...

The shadows and the darkness had eyes...

At his side was a fellow doctor he had the friendly appearance and so looking around and said.

Do you remember anything? Asked in his direction.

What's the matter with you? She asked...

\- Honey... - Tried a psychiatrist...

\- Tent...

You were catatonic. " It said...

\- Vaguely... - It said and so he approached her and putting his arm around his shoulder being accompanied by some security guards at the door who watched attentively.

\- Can you recap your last moments? Asked looking directly into his eyes. " And observing their reactions.

\- I was going to work, and then I was coming home and a moment later I came home...

\- You're trying to recap all the incidents... - Whispered turning your face toward the doctor.

\- Yes, that'sright, calm down.

Demoted, meditating and meditating...

\- I... - I'd say. - I couldn't...

Just calm down. "You heard the man say, trying to keep her calm. - Cuddling your shoulders

\- That couldn't happen - I... I did, I didn't... ?

She found herself swinging in front and behind she saw and saw no flash from when she stabbed her husbandtears.

And they trickled down his face and so before doctor now patient.

In her delusions she had been visiting a man in the shadows raped them biting their necks and sunk sinking her nails on the curve of her neck every day she dreamed every day.

And she screamed and were counted the days that was not sedated, she was wearing arkham'suniform, she saw herself on her worst days,, sitting in an isolated corner of the cafeteria,and far away..

And the fat blond girl she looked without looking after all did not open her eyes and so saw passing the woman who was long raped and the delusional woman who repeated ...

It wasn't me. It wasn't me... - It's not my fault... It doesn't exist and it's all a dream...

And so she saw her many days repeatedly without any change the blonde girl turned her face and saw around her a small curvy woman walking approaching her each of the women.s.

And they sat side by side without saying anything the woman with the covert skin was swinging forward andthree...

And the whitewoman, just muttered about hers rapes, and the woman of the 30s just sat and heard gray hair and blurry look...

\- I'm sorry... - Said the former doctor.

"When I had the opportunity to help I did not help.

\- Don't feel... - I said between mobs in Arkham no one can help, he comes to visit me, said the redhead.

"He visits me every night...

Who visits you? Asked the woman with gray and bent hair.

\- My father, my father come to visit me every night, he comes to me and comes to visit me he always comes...

\- Your father... - Repeated.

"But your father... - He said.

Her mother says her father abandoned her many years ago, and her stepfather did not visit her. I said, i'm not going

\- He doesn't exist... - Whispered the woman who was swinging...

\- The same one was that your husband didn't either... - She said.

My father. "She said. "He's not human. - Completed.

"It's a demon he made a pact millions of yearsago.

And he said that every hundred years he must sacrifice a hundred maidens..

And that fifty are redheads and fifty has blond hair, and one hundred have brown hair, he swore before fleeing that came to visit me that would take me away that would sacrifice me with did with all.

And they and when they reach the hundredth redhead woman she would laugh to take all the children of the women with fire-colored hair, that hell and we will be marked as sacrifice... - Said whispering.

"I can't escape it I can't escape it...

"When I reached the fifth twilight, he would put the seeds inme...

\- And in all its victims and will eat the cubs that will be born there and all women drink their blood and mark as sacrifices to demons. - Said.

\- It does not exist and everything a nightmare... - And so everything should in your view be just a nightmare a woman who just went crazy and killed her husband that never happened ...

\- And so I hope that everything is a nightmare... - Said the lady getting up and leaving...

\- I don't think it's a nightmare, I don't really think it's just a sacrifice... - Hera-Venenosaherselfsaid.

And with his Arkham uniform looking from the glass as he passed the hall.

So what is it? P Perguntou the lady who passed by.

\- One of the doctors, I also believe that all this and guilt she must have discovered something that does not want to believe in a tantrum manipulated him and created.

And even induced this situation and is in denial would rather stay here than accept the truth... – He said.

\- And he's looking to make a collection of raped women... - he said.

You too? - Perguntou... - And she turned her back without gold look and went out of sight and so the old woman went her reluctant way.

And being watched when the fat girl passed by with a sleepwalker just long enough to pass...

A slender, long-nosed man ran toward a crime sine and few times hem saw a pauper and nothing more than that andnothing.

And not even someone who could recognize disfigured and naked he wore one over all black and black pants he looked around and saw the police cars.

And times have been tough for the police lately and even worse without Batman..

And since that day with Wayne cutting off the funds of the Batman Corporation..

And the very did not appear and no longer turned on the signal if the days were bad with him now was worse without him, but were not the sames criminals.

And they weren't new and worse, and they weren't arkham's crazies, but strangers...

He looked towards an alley an elongated shadow and so he looked and saw a little chubby girl passingby.

And he saw that it was passing as if only he could see her and so he followed her through the alley and through the darkness and then left the morgue service for later...

The starry night outside that alley on the other side of town.

It was a dark alley dumpsters scattered and so a man ran between several trash cans knocked down and so running into an elongatedleftover.

And he saw that in front of him someone would catch him his eyes lose focus and he would fall when a baton was struck in his head.

Commissioner Gordon was in the morgue looking at the bodies in total were all indigent people that no one remembers or wentafter.

And few people in this autumn blizzard he looked at each of the indigent unknown women..

And that minguem remembered and so he looked at his back with his cigarette and so was angry nothing could be said.

And cases of madness, not of these bodies or of those who made them as if they had disappeared into the air...

It was where he kept historical archives and warehouses he saw guard files and so looked at the municipal archive of the library where the history of births and marriages waskept.

And any and all stored files he looked around and saw that the document room was filled to the feet of so many other papeis.

And there were computers and several scattered files if it was in alphabetical order was another story another item.

Next to his belt via photos of missing women and children and so saw more and more photos in the municipalarchives municipais.

And then he saw in the library he saw photos and histories and so looking for the various chips.

And so births of the city and so he looked at every given around him he saw that in various data typed old photos of small children the same children.

And that he had mysteriously disappeared as if he never existed he looked at marriages that several times wives and husbands whose only ties were delusional people in Arkham...

It was pictures of happy people and cheerful children, but that there were no more nor memories as if after a time no longer existed, as if it never existed after a certain age...

And he looked around and saw symbols the cases of missing persons, periodically dated from the beginning of the colonization of the country, bordering five hundred years, some ancient cases shadows of the past.

And cases of Native American folklore were seen, they were old cases of husbands who lost their wives, wives who dreamed they had children who disappeared..


	27. Chapter 27

18

And never have cases been seen filed with the documents of the old city hall and even the old archived case file of the police, people forgot they had children.

And no one went after and no one comes here, at the beginning of gotham's origin were originated in interiors and forests, trees with shapes of children...

Heleanor, well she realized that some of those older who was not the crazy criminals ..., but was one of the oldest...

And she had already attended, Thereza, Olong, and she was always more intriguing, how much she said she was there longer than others, she had no family, and once she said she was an informant for Batman...

Thereza knew what she said one night...

You're dreaming about him. "She said.

\- What you repeated... - She was scared.

How do you know? "She really didn't want to be doped again. - You don't...

\- You can convince these crazies to help you escape. " He said. Just another rebellion...

What are you doing? He repeated it. How are you?

I know, i know. " He said. You must know where it is. " He said. "The lake, the cemetery. "Right on the farm. "She said.

And so every day she was introduced to the runners.

And somehow Thereza told her to keep it a secret, she was a hypnotist.

And so she introduced him to the joker...

And in the midst of her dreams, somehow she was changed rooms to share with Thereza...

And if it were possible the dreams of the aquarium and the barriers fed...

And she saw the girls in George's hands...

That's how Thereza said the name.

The rapes call them...

And that's when the story of the rapist wouldn't be that crazy, it seemed to have felt every day...

And now it was the mark on all the walls, there was someone involved...

He's asking for help. "She said.

Asking for help? He repeated it.

Someone on the inside, right? Questioned.

He shouldn't ask me. He tried. How do you know? - questioned.

I can see... " He said,

Why don't you help? Questioned.

\- I'm too old.

Meanwhile on the other side of the sanitarium... months before...

And he got some sympathy with arkham's so-called madmen who had something too much, but they were there anyway...

And one afternoon right in the middle there was a beginning of a rebellion...

And that helped her a lot...

And she went to the security room...

And right at that time, at specific times right when women were attacked...

Right in the security exchange...

The cameras turned off the sound and the audio all stopped...

He had studied several plants had from experience that that ancient site would not change in either ten or tenthousand.

And she walked into an old Arkham room and in bad weather she saw the old newsroom...

And either in whatever years or several million years, and soon walked through the ducts going up a channel in t...

But anyway she softened what she saw, to the point of loosening security...

It's going to be today. " Said his roommate...

There was a rebellion..., well several prisoners made the party, and many of them fled... , if not most if the guards are lucky they would be aindto live in the end...

And in the midst of that, she used what she found to get out of sight...

And there was what she saw in a dark tunnel...

And her nightmares were more frequent... she saw how to escape...

There was a secret ventilation tunnel...

This tunnel was hidden in plain sight, a specific niche between the corridors, with a bat mark...

A breach in the wall, so it was so he entered, a dark passage between the corridors out of sight of the cameras, out of sight, near the director's room of arkham...

And right there was a false wall and on this wall with the pipe there was a side tunnel and specific of a duct and an air outlet...

And that led to the side hallway with several side cameras and hidden openings...

And then walking down the left side and then coming out through an entrance down there on the right and soon he looked around took the key that had cut the man's jugular...

It was between the storeroom and the exit to the entrance of the ambulance...

There were rats and little spiders, scattered...

And then one of the nurses appeared in front of him and picked up the first thing that had in front of him a broomstick...

And shoved it into his chest he fell to the ground with the cable crossed..

And so he walked towards him and dragged him into the corner and then walked out the door picking up his revolver and knives in the pantry of the warehouse next to the corridor, and so he followed down the hall..

And she was going towards the end of the hall when she got to the door was the staff locker room and there she used a ventilation pipe opening down the side of the wall..

And he broke into all the locks and thus stole all the wallets and the money that was in each of them.

And then she walked through the place entering the left corridor and went out the back door and opened it, and then with thekeys, she opened the locks and turned on the fire alarm...

And a deafening noise was heard as he walked and walked slowly through the back entranceportal.

And so moved and then opened the gates walked several meters and saw an ambulance.

And there was the driver he didn't see her coming,there were a lot of darkcorners.

And just like the other used the revolver shooting at his stomach and on his two legs she pushed him and threw him away from the car.

Then she got back into the ambulance and picked up her cell phone activating the GPS location and jotting down numbers on a paper went towards theman.

And then dragging him in the corner of the place and put the cell phone in his hand with the paper and said.

\- You can have the commissioner and the cops follow the location. - He said it and pushed it further.

And so threw several objects and a blanket next to a first aid kit out of theambulance.

And then falling to the ground next to the man, she pushed him pulled and threw on the other side of the place, so entered and turned on the car and with speed.

And she went through the still closed door breaking in, and headed toward high speed out of Gotham..

And so driving down the road outside Gotham and several minutes he knew that that place was outside the center near the old forest reserve were small abandoned farms..

And so looking at the ancient terrain of scarecrows and a mansion outside gotham and bordered on Metrópoles..

And the car without the siren on he looked around was where everything startsor whereitwould end up in the old city andghost reserve...

And she walked for a few hours, and she was sure she'd find what she was looking for and they were waiting for her...

It was an abandoned city with remains of cars and other abandoned objects that served as the setting for indianmassacres.

And it was the scene of ancient sects and previous earthquakes..

And it was an old nuclear power plant abandoned a reserve of coal before the plant and before a mining town that was abandoned and only trees blackened by pollution.

And were contaminated streams and small rivers contaminated with darkened water without life without peixands.

But the other margin was clear...

And sin inhabitants and without any person or animal its lurking only venomous animals around cockroaches and crows that flew over the place was what left to see in the distance caves.

But the other place in the water was unexpectedly... Clean...

And she had left some messages and literally write where to find her...

And I was hoping they would, she even lured some madmen into causing a great uprising...

And she said where she was going to go.

And cliffs and the bottom old houses and small destroyed buildings and nothing but junkyard in the open sky remains of animals...

And it happened a few weeks before Arkham'sgreatescape...

The case similar to the Witches of Heardstar Pik and the Curse of Crystal Heart, the forest crows of Crinsom Cross poorly written and hidden legends in the ancient reserve an ancient indian reserve .

And abandoned by the government that sent monthly subsidies whose culture itself still resides in some places or dwellings nearby, small abandoned deserts...

The old cultures and ancient villages near the reserve and there was still an old newspaper the marriage of a native to a Wayne five hundred years ago.

And she was a beautiful native with long, flying black hair alongside three other strangers and several Indians and members of the Wayne family...

Heardstar Pik was a reserve abandoned by the government near another even more abandoned reserve more like a city.

And everything was more abandoned than inhabited, several miles beyond, which coincidentally belonged to the Wayn familyand.

And it was a place ceded to native Americans there was no taxes after all it was a reserve the Wayne Foundation sends monthly grants and various allowances to the tribe Miagami.

And that lived in the reserve exists in these lands and so looking at the little girl coming down from the bus with a sandwich in his hands long golden hair tied on both sides of thehead.

And whose wide and pink pants and t-shirt of elephant designs with wings and a red boot with shoelace and their little girls...

And she just walked down and walked followed by several other passengers and an old lady she looked around and saw walkingtowards.

And so walking through the quiet town of horses that walked alongside cars he saw a dusty ground..

And there were numerous documents of inhabitants and people who received help from the company and the government along huge list and benefited.

And several benefits along the list and the older person who could be of help in this mystery wave...

The story said that the oldest Indian who lived nearby was calledZell.

And the son of the crow the man was on his way to the hundred years and so looked aroundhim.

And among several shops and various items he looked around so others said that often the old legends said that she was lied to..

And that he was immortal and he was actually a thousand years old, but anyway he had children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren...

The old mais snack barof the village and the reserve and between the borders of Gotham, Metropolis and New York he looked the immense soon the winged horse of name was the horse of heaven.

And hea/ele looked around and saw everything and so opening to a huge block of several indian goods stores..

And the shops with indian statures and various artistic objects he looked at the shops with garish colors between black and blue red..

And the door of the immense restaurant he entered through several tables scattered and in the background a gentleman with long hair and white beard.

And he and tribal clothes looked like feathers on the head and collar of bones around the neck..

And her back and several people eating and talking and the only place that disposed of square tables and upholstered chairs with indigenous symbols she looked around..

And so I saw in the background you eating alone looking around via several diners andpeople.

Andshe/he walked decidedly in the background and the fat girl over fourteen sat in front of an empty table.

And in front of the restaurant counter the lady walked in front of the elderly man and said.

\- I'm doing a historical article on the history of the ancient Gotham civilization and about the origins of the early Wayne could tellme.

And that's where it all started, I called a few days ago... - It said when it was interrupted.

\- Never and a long time to start conversations with lies or wrong people ... - Said.

And the old man sitting at the table and before not raising his face from his plate of scrambled eggs.

" I understand, but I do not see something makes me see what I do not believe. - And said.

And taking under the table with his hands a wide square box of wood with designs and inscriptions.

And there were the indigenous symbols jammed and painted and well colored with it taking out an immense thick, old-looking black book, and putting it on the table.

\- It would be as interesting, but time and always that, but it all comes down to time, there is no time for small truths nor for new and oldfeatures.

And it all comes down to stories I want to tell in my article.

\- Well, let's start with stories and lies if and how you wish...

\- The story lines and it boils down to three characters and three different tribes who came together a long time ago and the only white man.

And this one I know who joined him you can keep the book if you prefer to come back here when you decide to show your true nature ...

And so he gave it to her and so walking with his cane she went his way and so read every story...

It all started with an ancient legend that I can't tell you so I hope you keep the book and so the read was an ancient story of our people, but it could only betold.

And toWayne's descendants... That is born every hundred and fifty years...

She looked at the old notebook and so waited for the bus at the terminal and her journey resumed as soon as the bus arrived...

Em Gotham City...

If she didn't get there soon, the visions would have her lose control.

It was a race in an alley a frightened brown-eyed woman she ran on a rainy night and so fallbumped.

And in dumpsters and stumbled upon theçdustof mud..

And just like that desperate she crawled trying to get up leaning on a wall when she tried to open a door..

And from a bottom and a nightclub and so trying to crawl she was caught a person who emerged from the shadows an overcoat negra...

And with a knife in his hands debating and screaming,and to have his lips muffled by one hand and stabbed over and over again...

In a small barn samples of homemade videos stacked tapes and more tapes on a metal shelf he saw severalchildren.

And in the midst of a rose garden and several tubes of water and so children sitting and sitting looking stunned with empty expressions...

And she walked through all that dark immensity, and in the midst of that whirlwind of emotions...

And that sense of unknown walking the dark roads...

In the old mansion at the foot of a mountain on top of a cave the entire abandoned city resides on ancient caves and passages and corridors carved instone.

And these were the largest number of open-air graves and cemeteries that were buried there and encrusted in the ancient abandoned crypt stones..

And the oldest mansion on a cave of crypts was the first old and abandoned mansion on a red sky of a twilight.

He looked around and saw that the mansion in the distance without any protection after all did not need since no one came here and besides all this was strange there was nothing.

And through the place you could see springs and pockets of groundwater...

And there were security guards, she somehow knew how to bypass security, between the niches and the side walls, she kept sneaking...

And down the dark passages between the guards, and the security guards who roamed the place...

Between the safety change, there was a space of time she sneaked between what would be an air pipe...

And there seemed to go the entire length of the site, everywhere a long and winding tunnel...

And she came into the gun room and there was what would be a rifle and put a silencer and some ninja stars...

And she/he saw around her what no one could see and no one would care the shadow that accompanied her was that of one of the girls and a whisper said in the direction.

There was a huge waterfall, around a spring around the whole site, descending like a spring.

And the grass high in the wind and the scattered hay he looked around and saw above all a yellowish pasture and several centimeters and above all.

There were scattered animals, sheep, goats and cows, but no one to care for.

Strange, he thought, that place was green.

And the room where there was security, many, but many, even, were a great video library ...

And between the security change she sneaked behind the security guard and struck him grabbed a rope and tied him to the chair next to the numerous screens...

And he saw the girl's mouth screaming as in the midst of his worst nightmares as a snowstorm dissipated he looked stumbling on skeletons in front of him, and lookedat.

And among the various tapes, somehow a gloved hand that was not there guided her to test 67 and what she saw made her want to vomit ...

And the scientist who was taking the test was...

Your husband...

And from there for others shea looked and he was on all the next tapes...

They were guinea pigs, experiments, rape scenes...

And forcing you to choose between killing yourself and killing someone close to you...

And in all the videos were more than 10 psychiatrists from Arkham...

And it was no longer hes were corpses placed like scarecrows and scattered like mummies and grotesque features darkened and bluish skin...

And sneaking around at the scene, she left wanting to throw up...

And going through the most hidden passages, even if she knew they could catch her, somehow she knew that in several cells, there were women who were raped their experiments...

And there were no insects and worms that passed away from any hole..

And it was very clean...

And she was led a voice in her mind guided her...

And descending further she saw on the lower floor in a passage made of rock, she feared that would follow ...

And you saw the psychotic version of the sistine chapel...

And they were stacked bodies of people and they were wrapped in what were wax or some product that kept them preserved...

There were many, but many, from the wall to the ceiling and the more i got down the more fear I was and the more bodies I saw...

And some could be older, and they were mummified and with expressions of gray fear and with thorn claws all over their bodies.

And so around tombs and lapides on the rocks...

And there were crucifixes around,and some had serene expressions and others were twisted and small shrunken heads impaled..

And on top of stakes and scattered around a place, whose long yellowish grass was speca and tall,there wereroots...

And she was attracted, someone or something called her...

Come...

And apparently she was under the lapids and roots...

And a tall and yellowish grass and the place, with inscriptions and circular symbols and as if they had fito in the land itself.

This way...

And were scattered he looked around him walking the dwarf path..., no...

And she'd say it again.

And they were as if carried away by time and the crack of reality...

Dimensional rift...

Worlds dimensions, but not human, beasts, beings less than monsters...

And what she saw outside was the entrance to the old abandoned cathedral, where there was an entrance...

And in the air she saw...

And what she saw made her doubt the laws of physics...

And he pulsed from time to time, and at that time, she saw some wires that were connected to her body that connected the machines right in front of her...

Vibrating and pulsing...

Please...

And she heard...

And he's the one who guided her here.

Long whitehair, so long and floating around, and wrapped in bluish light and the inscriptions shone...

It seemed like a twilight between the golden colors and the stars like an immense constellation...

And it looked like the multiverse system itself and the entrance to the dimensional cracks...

There was what she could say a map and monitoring...

And there he saw floating with various shapes domes and barriers and the portals were seen scaly creatures emerging from the barriers...

And they were more of a field of corpses and screaming burning souls came off the ground...

And the screams that made her moan and scream on the ground with his hands on his head he looked around..

And she saw some cameras in that place, that there were more saddles...

And what were once few in a snowy dissipating were thousands as if carved on the cursed earth on a hill..

And the hill between the dimensional crevices and as if they saw beasts being devoured around a hole that is projected and being sucked.

And around them...

And consumed by waves of energy directly in a passage and aa mouth and a man inside this barrier and with white eyes he was floating..

And around the barrier high and with symbols encrusted all over your body...

And there were other bodies carved and scattered around him, those bodies preserved...

And he was young, beautiful to physical perfection, more than 29 years at most.

Bruce Wayne would be older, 39, right... ?

It was a year and a half since she disappeared...? But he'd be so young.

And where were the red-eyed crows that flew over and above all that flew above the sky in the inverted twilight between the crevices and bubbles.

And it shone and was transparent and there were dimensional passages of the beasts, there was a dome and a barrier that prevented it from coming down...

It looked like a gateway to some hellish world...

She stopped by and saw the monitors and the cameras...

And the huge place that passed through the huge property running through the extensive site and so walking towards the barn that stood in front of it were old and poorly structured and so pushing the place...

And when she swerved from the scene, she didn't realize that some crazy people were driving in...

And she saw her elongated shadow coming in as she pushed the shed from the front and so down a stone staircase...

And the wood and the carved rocks that rangia and rangia as if the rock vibrated and thus saw in front of it various structures..

And just ahead of you via mounts and several old cameras sheer with tapes and cameras and various objects scattered and so in several of these locations and thus picking up each of several shelves.

And she saw that monitoring system and there with a technology too strange and advanced to be human or that world in question...

And putting her in a fucking video and thus revealing an image in the part showing the video of several women these tortured.

And sometimes decapitated and so for several minutes changing tape and various filming and so were overwhelming ...

And not just her husband, she saw more than ten colleagues there, they were taking advantage of the fact that no one believed them...

Appeared in front of the camera her own husband her husband dark-skinned who changed the angle of the camera and so in the background saw the woman and next to two other men, they were the fellow friends, close to Doctor Arkham...

And several women are tied barefoot and naked and so writhing and then he would say.

I'm doing this for you. - And less expected she did not see that behind her a trapdoor and a tunnel below her a man dressed as a woman...

And this was George...?

George? " He repeated...

And she went towards the circuit a large circular core that seemed to control everything...

And the goal was to shut down at most destroy...

And she'd release it by turning an alavanca into command control...

Don't do that.

And she heard a thick, guttural voice...

And when she turned around she saw...

And it was the...

\- Lupus... - She said.

Li had a big staff there in front of him some guards...

There were servants, hooded servants around him armed...

\- I don't know how he did it, but he did it.

And he sent momentarily towards him visions...

And she should do...

No, no, no, no, no, no

And somehow she hung up violently she grabbed the rifle and shot toward the controls...

And directly at the barrier...

And everything exploded around him, sparks, some things around him trembled...

And a huge electrical charge fired and to his horror toward the circuits directly on the man floating above...

You shouldn't have. - Growled...

And she said.

I'm going to go.

And the energy wave would release her back, a great vibration if she had seen it, which monitored brain waves and heartbeats...

And at that time, an immense and massive vibration like that a bubble. of water burst with the intensity of electricity and the whole turn fadesandsky.

And somehow the bubble esbullous and he fell with all the creatures sucked back with immense speed and he fell with everything towards the ground... es

And while the beasts that were not sucked were towards all of them, uncontrollable and ferocious, there was a thirst for blood...

Attacking everyone who fired their energy staffs towards the dimensional sky...

\- Ignorant... - Growled and with a movement of the staff he sent a beam towards the portal...

And the vortex that released them unexpectedly was reversed...

Sucking the ones that were closest...

And a long and smooth white dress long hairs below the shoulders of red color..

And beside him a little girl in a pink dress who was next to him he said surprising and saying.

And it looked like a dry cornfield near an entrance to an old cathedral of a church...

And she followed through a side entrance...

And she ran towards the man who was levitating a few inches from the ground with white eyes, she didn't know he was alive or dead...

She was catching him pulling in the middle of the racket and so she caught him crouching on his lap and pulled him touching his face...

And with a little kiss and a simple touch...

Unexpectedly he opened his eyes and screamed and with a cry as loud as that frightened he gasped...

And it all went so fast...

All the time he came back...

The experiences of time...

And he screamed choking, then convulsing...

And he tried to keep him standing there holding him at the scene...

And he put his hands in his mouth to keep him from choking...

And at the same time and he seemed to have a heart attack...

No, no, no, no, no, no He growled.

And doing CPR, the man was motionless...

Stay with me... - She cried...

\- Get out... - Growled Lupus coming in front of you...

He took her out of his lap...

And he looked into his eyes and raised his hands, but...

You can't. He growled.

But it was too late...

And he seemed to die, his heart stopped beating...

And somehow he tried with the staff pulsing, directly on his chest...

The light with a shock...

And himself doing all that died in his arms...

And there was an entrance she didn't see and a passage coming...

I've been waiting for you. , he too... - He said afterwards...

George, george. " I said unexpectedly...

And there on that floor he clogged him put at the same time a syringe in his vein and several wires connected in his body putting a probe...

And inserting a liquid with a catheter and a bag of a red liquid...

And he put it back on the scene, turned on the machines next to him and the respirator...

And slowly his heart was restarted the machines keeping him alive...


	28. Chapter 28

17

But she knew he was a vegetable...

And he covered it with his cape...

And he got up...

That's not supposed to happen. "He said.

\- I've been waiting for you for a while... - Heard behind you

\- He did it... - He said...

He brought her. " He said.

\- The flowers and shadows didn't look like yours... - Dizia.

What are you going to do to me? Questioned her.

You, you. "He said.

You're not getting out of here. "He said.

\- They were the reflections of the barrier.. – Dizia.

\- I needed to look into it with my own eyes and see that what I did was mine or someone else's... " He said.

And now. "He said.

\- You have his spark. "Said the wolf man.

\- I'm going to tell you, but somehow you were the only help he could get... " He said.

\- Edwina,you shouldn't do that kind of thing. "They heard the voices...

\- And he was trying to get out... - George said...

What your husband did was help me he nevercared.

\- And I owe you the truth anyway, but you can be useful. "He said.

\- And he was my partner of crime and after all the brothers also helped me they were taken by some vortex. - Said.

"You're a special case. " He said.

\- You have a gift.

\- A psychic affinity. " He said.

\- And in a strange cycle, and after all you did a good job of killing him, after all he was leaving the moment comfortable...

\- I want you to come along with me. - He disse while stroking the nape of the girl giving a grip on her neck where she just moaned her glazed eyes were prominent...

He spoke in your direction...

What about the girl? She asked in her direction.

She's my daughter. – Disse ele.

You're coming with me.

perguntou. - I know she's not your daughter, what happened to the other one?

It made me angry. " He said turning around

\- And by the way. "And if you turn towards the tunnel.

" You did a good job leaving Arkham, but many have fled from there too the police are working overtime.

\- Now that we follow... - Said making a gallantry with themotherand beginning to descend a staircase in stone and marble and so she did not choose followed them.

And she said. No, no, no, no, no, no And he pointed a gun in his direction.

\- Then it's going to be the hard way... - Said.

And she saw some scientists coming up towards the stretcher and taking the man and putting him back in that energy dome...

And somehow she saw an arm move...

And before they saw it, she started triggering the power surge at the controls...

She put the defibrillator on, and followed him without realizing his trick...

And he turned around like an immense speed by popping a staff in his hand and shooting in his direction she had no chance and disarmed her by hitting the rifle...

And he was momentarily paralyzed... and then followed him...

And so they followed the dark path of tunnels, and said along the walls there were carved holes and in these holes, there wereskulls.

A large spring of water, pipes, tunnels and hoses...

And the noise of the water around.

And these inside with candles and candlesticks, and so seeing along the spiral staircase and váritheholeswith skulls and lamps inside his eyes.

And so they walked through the underground caves high and dark wide passages with torches of fires lit stairs carved in stone.

And so she looked around and saw the darkness and several people emerging along the landscape and these people. who hid by the immense and long lapids.

And what saw a cult and above all symbols and ancient monuments, statues ancient inscriptions around carved in stone, carved pillars scattered and scattered monuments and so around

And there was what they saw in the past ages and so ancient people an immense undergroundtemple.

And so the man who looked around him man who in turn a man at the top of a monument and so.

She walked towards various angular objects and various monuments and so along an immense altar one could see all the women inchains.

And each of them were trapped,, their ghastly frightened eyes magnified with fear and shame sitting respectively in a circle.

And in the illuminated corner of candlesticks, which were gradually revealing the missing and the former patient of Arkham..

And the wolf man, was a tall white man who wore a staff the same staff...

And this staff apparently had broken its tip revealing to be twisted like a broken cane, which forced him to be hospitalized she had signed his discharge a year ago..

And so by the words you told her you wouldn't do the same thing,you wouldn't pursue your brother who wouldn't find the cure..

And that there would be no cure for the same man who now stood in front of him with the staff he was so looking for forming a line of sacrifices..

And the boy himself his former colleague now his eyes widened and saw the lies he told him...

And there it is, the edge of the cliff wide open.

All he was never able to recognize about what exactly began to mean for him to have Bruce's eyes on him, Bruce's heartbeat in his ears; was no longer heard...

\- You have the chance to die for good from simply leaving this world once more and all the experiences you have had, will be lost... – Zarielsaid...

And as they were being seen...

What happens if I come back now? Questioned.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "She said. " All the experience you have had with me and all the time will return at the same time...

It would be the knowledge of millions of years at the same time. " He said.

"If you take the shock and survive. " He said.

"You're ready for anything...

\- And it's going to be a tremendous pain. "She said.

And he saw himself floating around... again, while the woman was taken away...

Diverting everyone's attention there...

And again... the dark shadow protruded around...

And he seriously thought he no longer had the body of an old man the sense of a young man...

And he thought...

\- Words don't have a lot of curves. "He said. I made a deal...

And they were seeing the justice league again...

Bruce himself, under his hands.

He's not even sure what was worse, the times Bruce died or the times he didn't: anyway, having to stay there andwatch...

And not being able to stop him didn't seem to be an option...

And at no point was death so any less important than now...

And she didn't care...

Pressing a hand on his chest, his heart beating fast and hard under histouch.

And he saw through the mirror his own floating body...

And in the distance and the place was again taken by beasts...

And the vibrations, the pulsar of the vibration of the dimensions, where the pulsar of a clock...

It was as if the time the bell of a church in a simple moment of time when everything changed...

And in an instant of time when it all stopped...

And while less peeking everything will change...

And coming back in the instant of time when...

He felt as if the mirror the images and everything around him came back.. .

And when time went back...

It was there the time would be rewritten ...

And returning in the decisive moment of truth...

And those beasts arose again from the vortex...

And the bells rang once more his heart vibrated the instant his beats ceased once more...

And the next moment, when his heart returned to beat all the memories and memories of lost and coming times came at the same time...

And with a huge scream and a vibrate that made everything stop and start over...

And his hair turned white as bright as the light of the moon impregnated him...

Bruce made his way quietly and hastily down any hall in which hewas...

And he looked away from that place...

And he wasn't him anymore.

You can't take over now...

\- Then I'm going to go... - She said.

Letting a woman like that fight alone is shameful.

And then she wouldn't be... - Said.

And that's when some of Arkham's villains came up...

The vibration and the magnetic wave appeared with a blue light...

And no subtlety and they came with them in their tow to gotham police...

And he died...

Well he truly died...

And there being taken by the servants of Lupus...

He was again in the great fortress of ruin alongside Zariel...

And now he's lived...

With all the mirrors of possible futures being broken and now he'd have another chance...

And the first thing he did was feel thirsty when he woke up...

And as an immense shock the whole experience of millions of years in a single second sending and seeing all their lives...

And he fell there...

And he got up... there after he felt thirsty...

And he wanted something to drink...

And an outfit to start the conversation...

And he remembers that maybe he remembered where the clothing was...

And looking at the first time for men who were unconscious so the intensity of the pulse of energy that detached from it...

And then he disappeared.

Well he saw everyone lying there more than unconscious...

And he could hear the explosions and the dents at the entrance that were meters above where he was...

And he saw on camera, the justice league...

And he went towards the garment, was following the aisle on the right.

And he took one of the baggy black pants in a sweatshirt and a white shirt...

And a shoe...

And so he went through the tank and drank the tap water directly from the spout...

And getting as far away from the party as he could; he barely remembered abandoning his empty glass somewhere along the way.

And he took the clothes and ignoring a nice long, slippery black hair on his back...

Don't cut it. "He heard Zariel say.

And then he tied it behind his back with a tape he found on the way he went back toward the machinery control monitors and disabled the defenses...

And he made a lot of surprises between a programmed pulse of energy...

And activated a part of the security...

And all the recorders and all the speakers and microphones...

I'm going to get a gun. " He said.

And he looked that the league was in the way, seemed more interested in detaining the members of the Arkham asylum than seeing it itself...

And he turned around and left the scene...

And he'd go looking for somewhere...

\- I knew you were alive... - Growled.

He had his staff pointed in his direction...

Are you going to kill me? Questioned.

\- No, I'm going to take it to whoever should do this. " He said.

Come on, i'll be right back. - Growled...

And he's been pushed down the aisle...

And heading towards where Heleanor and Lupus were...

\- It was Henry, and she recognized him...

Henry, how can you? " Said Heleanor.

So you're alive? - Questioned Lupus.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said. "I'm stubborn.

Why didn't you kill me? Questioned the dark knight.

Well, i'm not going to be there. That he looked and thought...

\- I didn't want to, but you brought a lot of trouble to me.

So, i'm sorry. "He said. Now I'm going to...

\- At first I didn't want to.

"I wanted to keep you away from my plans. " Said Lupus.

Not necessarily dead. " He said.

\- And then... - Tried Heleanor..

Why is that? Questioned.

Reservoir. " He said.

Water, water. " Heleanorrepeated.

\- If it was just normal water. Tried Heleanor..

"There is an inexhaustible source of water here. "Bruce said.

Reservoir? " Heleanorrepeated.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

Haven't you seen the waterfalls? Questioned...

\- Did you know that all the property and all the houses and the city itself belongs to Wayne? - Heasked.

The springs. "Bruce said.

\- The waterfall. " Said Bruce...

Actually, no. "She said.

Some of them.

You looked late. " He said.

\- This is a place. " He said. - Of great value. " He said.

That I realized. " He said.

" There was a spring in the indian reserve. " He said.

And Murdoch. "Bruce said.

He wanted you away. " He said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said.

And you wanted wombs too. "Bruce said.

"He was thinking about buying Wayne companies. " He said.

\- And both you and he are getting in the way of the moment when he. " He said.

"I couldn't be without her... - Diss.

You know, i don't know. "He said.

– The government abandoned the site becoming a ghost town and also Bruce Wayne's own ancestor bought this city..

\- And he kept it for a period of time...

\- Until my father died.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

"Right at the time that. " He said.

\- Where the reserve was supposedly depleted of natural resources. " He said.

Nathaniel Wayne bought it years later around 1780. - Said

What about here? " Tried...

\- To an old gold reserve in these mountains. " He said.

" The excavations showed that it has several tunnels, and that they led directly to a spring. - Diss.

\- Water. " Bruce repeated.

\- An underground water source. " He said.

"Right down here. " He said.

I did. – And when it became a ghost town and still no one wants to come, that well at the time this is just a cursed place with no future.

And so you came here. - Dizia.

And Heleanor asked..

An aquifer. "Bruce said.

Wayne didn't do anything?

I was young. "Bruce said.

"At the time I didn't know. " He said.

\- There was a water table. "Bruce said.

\- And this question has never been questioned.

\- You, darling, abandoned the insects this place too, has no taxes and only a ghost town without any profit.

\- Some shareholders allied with Murdoch were covering up some spending. "Bruce said.

\- Diverting funds. " He said.

\- And killing some stockholders to cover up my alliance. " Said Lupus...

\- I wanted to keep you from getting in the way of my plans. " He said.

\- Every time I thought I'd give it a go, you were there to stop it from happening.

\- You killed in other cities. " He said.

\- Yes, he made specific victims.

\- From specific people. "Bruce said.

\- They were all who somehow disrupted their plans. " He said.

Children. "Bruce said.

And you were in the way. " Said Joe.

Getting in the way? Questioned.

\- My main goal. " Said Chill.

"You are Maxwel Moxon.". – Disse Bruce.

From town to town, he probably shouldn't say exactly.

"I wanted the land to be the money. " He said. And raped women. "Bruce said.

\- A symbol you're looking for. " He said.

More than that. I wanted TO...

\- The memory of fear. " He said.

Never forget me. "Bruce said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Lupus.

\- I should have killed all wayne. " Said Joe.

\- Actually, the person I wanted to kill was you. "He said.

\- And your parents leave no witnesses. " He said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Said the man.

"All I did was for the greater good Henry...

Yes, that's me. " He said.

\- It doesn't work to disappear.

\- And don't even fake death. " Said Bruce...

And the explosions stopped...

And he turned on the satellite and was transferring some information while connecting the cameras around each television network...

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Bruce said.

"Since I'm going to die, could it heal my curiosity? Questioned.

\- Initially I had two plans to recruit Joe, kill the old guard of criminals take over and control and make my own army...

\- And have wombs and lovers. " He said.

\- Using the children of your enemies. - Said

\- When gotham's mobsters first came together, it was to stop Moxon'sson. – Bruce said.

That's what i'm talking about. " Said Moxon, or Joe Chill.

And the idea was between a shady doctor.

\- You killed the old allies and whoever it was. " He said. Anyone who knew was dead.

\- And you've spent decades drugging and raping women," Bruce said.

\- And you used to kidnap those women in question, the children, daughters of your former enemies. " He said.

And somehow you found out. "Chil said...

You were, my teacher. "Bruce said.

I saw the kids. "He said.

"They were my friends. " He said.

\- You didn't kidnap me because I was close to you. " He said.

I didn't want to reveal who the killer was. " He said.

\- You got close to all the children who were supposed to be the next victims.

\- I was forced to rearrange my plans and run away because I couldn't kill you. "He said.

\- So, Chill...

– He should end up with the problem that he started not finished, isn't it even Chill

A child. - Said

"A child who seems to see every step I take. - Said

"Each of the rich girls I wanted to take. " He said.

You were before.

"Every place I went. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

" You know, you knew.

"My plans were to take each of the old Indian estates... - Said.

\- Your parents were one of those who were in the way, too. " He said.

"And he said with a bruised expression and a squeaky voice...

\- Eu

I wanted to help him. " He said. "I thought this was the solution...

Why did you do that? I wanted to know...

Well, i'm not going to be there. " Said Lupus.

Who would believe any madman, even. - Questioned Lupus.

\- Why did your plans be experimenting on crazy people?

Who would miss it?

\- Complains or makes any claim? Questioned.

\- My plan is deeper than any experiment. " He said.

"I just used it for my purposes. " He said.

What would that be? Questioned.

Money and revenge. " He said enigmatic...

\- My main goal is to make slaves, my offspring and avenge. " He said.

You, you. "She said.

\- You and the Wayne killer... - He said.

But because Wayne. - Said

\- Well, it all started before. " He said.

\- These locals hide a huge gold mine and it's under Wayne's name.

\- From some people. - Said

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

Actually, i'm not going to do it. " He said.

\- I follow part of the plan.

\- Wayne was getting close, he was getting in the way. "I said a voice.

And what would that be?

The Waynes were here.

Without him...

I would be free without interference and with the properties and riches and free way without it would have no one in the way.

\- My son Joe Chill the Chil Coyote Chil

What would that be? Questioned.

Domination. " He said.

Bruce is getting in the way of his plans. " He said.

And that would be...

\- Well the plan came in some parts. " He said.

\- I have a son in question who makes a lot of trouble to just stay quiet.

And he's after you. " He said.

\- And when I realized it was something more than supernatural...

\- The old properties were taken from a friend. - Said

And this friend, it was you. " He said.

\- The world was better with you away without getting hurt without giving false hope.

\- Many years ago, I made a promise that I would take revenge.

\- And you were there every step of the way in front of me somehow getting in the way of my plans.

But now. "He said. "If guns don't kill you. " He said.

"And the staff does not keep him unconscious. " He said.

\- A knife to cut your jugular would be enough. - Said

\- Keep you dead. "It must be a good job, and I'm going to be busy. " Said Joe.

And he grabbed him by the throat.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Cried Heleanor and George at the same time ...

One because he cared about him and the other who was a madman who wanted to play for longer...

And his hand with a wooden hand there holding him motionless.

And he was going to cut his jugular, they were close millimeter...

And when i was going to cut permanently...

A series of events arose one after the other...

And it was like you knew every step I took before I did.

Clark's presence these days has always made him feel less than desirable, but with how close they were, it seemed like they were centuries away...

And he forgot that with the fleeting touches that the other man so easily..

And it worked out...

And the new feeling and feeling and this was a viper inside him...

And this feeling that drove him crazy, and hurt him as much as it warmedhim up, but now, he no longer had that feeling was anger, anger at what he went through...

But that dark, virulent feeling... that horrible feeling like a snake...

And he knew the league came...

And at that moment there was an explosion...

And the iron gates at the end were broken...

And they all came up there fighting with the clan's guard members and all those fighters, using magic...

And with that was enough...

\- How they got here so fast. " If lupuswassurprised.

\- You left me alone next to the controls and monitors. "Bruce said.

And the league went into weight... the intensity in Clark's eyes at that moment when he began to say... whatever he was going to say, he had made Bruce's blood freeze in unknown terror under his skin.

And for the second time that night his heart had made his trachea his home.

"We can't be sure that any of us will still be around at this point next year," he said petulantly, trying to free his wrists and now, giving an armbar twisting his arm and tearing off the strange dagger that would slit his second throat before...

And he gave him a twist and punched him they put a fight with him punching him keeping a good distance between them.

\- You... - Growled Lupus.

"I'll do it for you. " He said.

"I'm going to make everyone realize that you should get what you deserve. " He said.

I'm doing this for you. " He said.

"I know everything about you. "I will never stop. " He said.

You just think you know. "Bruce said.

"Not even the gods can stop me what I do is the righteousness of the avengers.

And then he wielded his staff and then he conjured up a huge magic force, opening portals and monsters appeared around...

And with that attacking everyone around...

\- You're going to realize the only way out is me. - Growl.

And it would all end one way and another...

And immense beasts sprang up around, the mages arose around tentacles arose around...

Shock waves, waves of water and fire, wind and a whole immensity of supernatural forces arose around...

And he grabbed him. "He tried to kiss him and take something from him, but he didn't know what...

\- None of this matters. -Andhetried again, appearing (but still not feeling) calmer than before.

Capturing Lupus'slook, Bruce said:

\- It doesn't matter, because one day, maybe late today or early tomorrow, I'il just be another memory.

No, no, no, no, no, no - Growled. It's not going to go. - Batted...

I could fall from an unstable parapet without claw, maybe something as mundane as being hit by a car crossing thestreet.

And maybe I'm going to be shot between the eyes in a dark alley without armor... , but one day I will die, and those I leave behind will be forced to deal with the consequences.

They will have the memory of me, the ghosts of my life that I have left walking the earth, and every time I reach them, they will rediscover the pain of myloss.

You're more than that. " He said. No one will forget you. " He said.


	29. Chapter 29

18

And again Chil tried to stab him, he twisted his arm gave a twist on his arm...

But something happened...

Superman, Constantine and Doctor Destiny flew towards them...

Bruce. " Superman shouted in his direction...

And that's when Lupus held her staff let out a glow with a knock on the floor, she vibrated and creating a vortex, and with a sound of a bell...

And he shot toward them all, Superman strayed...

The dagger created life and floated and attacked it...

\- This knife is not just any dagger, you haven't learned enough and won't be able to master.

\- While we're here, let's play a little. George said.

\- It has to be worth going to prison agreed Henry.

You can't. - Heleanor wept...

And he pushed them took a shield on the floor of a fallen statue and defended himself from the golden dagger with face...

And then he took Heleanor's hands and ran away...

And they ran through the obstacles and so they ran down the stone staircases toward the dome.

Curse it. " He said...

What are we going to do about it? - Heleanor wept...

Run. " He said.

And while they tried to dodge the attacks of the golden dagger carved with a demonic face flew and attacked the cutting and flying towards the two...

And somehow the sky darkened, lightning and thunder arose around, and even the mirrors showed the waves and the rays around...

And it took three superheroes to fight Lupus...

And as if they were coming out of nightmares from hell...

The statues came to life, snakes sprang up around...

The hands became serpents on his fingers stretching from all that were there.

And snakes that used to be fingers bit all around...

And somehow the rope of truth, well it was transformed into a snake and curling up in the amazon...

And insects, snake vipers, earthworms, and all the venoms attacked the enemies.

And the enemies and allies, there was immense destruction attacked from all sides...

And the little insects grew up and turned into venomous monsters and attacking around...

Run. " Said he pushing Heleanor.

And Lupus's own servants became demons and around them in feral forms monsters attacked the members of the justice league...

And the justice league and the villains fighting around...

And also the gallery of villains who were there to cause trouble ..., came together...

And he ran, in his mind, Zariel,he said.

And he tried at all costs to distance himself or even he couldn't get the dagger he wanted to stick and bite...

\- Mind and control is the force that commands this creature, it obeys the mind more, stronger. " He said.

\- Just concentrate.

Just make one command. " He said.

And he was trying at all costs, really that was a tough job at the given time in all the explosions around...

And between the pillars of the distorted chapel covered with bodies from floor to ceiling.

And they were cornered...

And he caught the dagger's eye as she ran.

And it was at this hour, he stopped, breathed and thought, clearing his mind, the dagger came flying pointing in his direction...

And it seemed to be running through the trophy room, objects scattered and placed in windows...

There were tables and objects there he ran through them and watching each of them...

And that's when he screamed...

Almost a millimeter from your head...

And in the midst of his command, he said,

STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP. "And so he caught her..., and in mid-air...

And waiting for your command...

And he surprised Chil.

I don't think so. - Growled.

And even if he strayed the dagger through every window pane and breaking the glass and at the last moment he would swerve...

And so he took her and threw her in his direction...

But the man took her back.

And he ran towards a glass, there was what he would be a blue arm...

Stupid. The dagger bit him. "And he cut it off, causing him to let go.

And the glass broke and the blue arm long as a scarf tangled in it...

And she was in the air seconds before she flew towards Bruce, and he picked her up and threw her next...

The dagger bounced on a pillar.

You idiot. " He said. "You made a mistake, even if you tried to get rid of the blue arm...

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

And making a move with his hands without waiting for the dagger bounced twice in a row and flew toward Chill's head, with no way to defend himself...

And sinking on the left side of his skull.

And he fell to the ground...

And in the midst of it, he approached Chil and took the dagger and took it out of his head...

And he took off his scarf wrapped around Chill...

When a gust appeared towards him cutting his neck and he fell to the ground then...

And he fell to the ground, really this situation was inevitable...

And it was Henry, he came up with a razor wire from the staff...

And walking towards you...

And he had his jugular cut off...

Curse all the earthworms snakes and cockroaches arose...

And crawling backwards. " He said.

. " Cried bleeding...

\- What a dagger doesn't do magic does. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "I'm not going to die. " He said.

Not now. "And the waves and storms the pictures moved.

And he jumped in his direction knocking him down, punching him and then taking the staff out of his hands...

Use his staff. Zariel said in his mind.

When he noticed, he stood up and threw him, throwing himself bleeding towards him...

And he took his staff from his hands and using it on himself, unexpectedly healing himself.

And he got up and he looked in his direction...

And he first stood on top of him and punched him, several times, then and without rest until he got tired...

Your bloody face without a tooth...

And he felt a hand in his invisible hand in the middle of the punches...

\- That's for the rapes, that's for all the humiliations. " He said.

Stop, stop, stop, stop. - Ordered Zariel.

And he stopped...

And punching him nonstop, but she said it made him stop.

Why is that? "He cried breathing diseng accompanied.

\- Take what makes him a wizard. "She said.

"That would be worse than hell for him.

Is that possible? Questioned.

Are you going to kill me? Questioned.

You really think that's going to stop me? He questioned him.

\- You're lucky I didn't kill him. " He said...

\- The moment you take the magic out of a wizard, he's nothing anymore. " He said. "Not even a hindrance. " He said.

\- I hear it's easy to take away the power of a wizard if you know how to do it. "He said.

And what would that be like?

\- What would your life be like without magic? Questioned.

And he took the staff and then knocked it to the ground a vibration.

I'm going to get you. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Henry...

"That's what connects me to my brother. He cried.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

And he felt something of him being pulled, he felt wires coming off. "There was what silk threads would be...

Your magic... but how... he should just be a man...

Don't do that, I beg you. " Cried...

Lightning and thunderstorms, energy waves a kind of portal above them sucking his wires...

Waves of energy surged around him, but he wouldn't give up that easy...

And he kicked him pushing, even if the man didn't let go of the staff...

\- A stolen staff doesn't make you a wizard. Henry growled...

And he sent a lightning bolt that he swerved with his staff...

And he threw another lightning bolt... but to no avail...

\- No, but it keeps him from using magic. " He said.

And with a circular motion he turned the staff and struck him, and gave several blows to his body, hitting his leg turning him by striking and bending his leg with a beat in the same place where he broke his tibia once...

And he knocked him down with a scream...

And somehow he was put unused with enough blows to leave him motionless and unable to move...

And he immobilized him by sitting on top of his still chest...

And now...

\- Don't I need magic? He questioned him.

\- Let's finish... - Said.

You need the will. "He said his inner voice...

And he'd say...

No, no, no, no, no, no He has to believe.

\- Your will over his...

" He said. That you have no power. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no Please. - Begging...

\- I'm going to get him...

\- I stop him from doing evil. " He said.

And he won't have it anymore.

That's all right. - Crying...

\- I'm going to get him...

\- It's the only thing that connects us. He cried.

No, more. "I stop you from doing evil. " He said...

And the lightning and the thunderstorms, like it's wrapped in a black cloud sucking whatever was his...

And then he broke the staff waves of energy that was detaching...

And his will was taken from him, that's a game of will. "I said the voice...

And along with the remnant of what he was would be lost...

And the waves disappeared...

And then throwing her away... dark and lackluster...

But unexpectedly before you turn around...

He received a punch in the face, twisting and falling sideways on the floor...

And it was...

A girl was smiling, smiling in the middle of a ravine, eating in the middle of a Pic-Nic, with her boyfriend...

There was a time when someone was taking pictures, as such, riding a bike, running in the park...

She was beaten in the middle of a room, her eyes swollen...

Sitting in the middle of an illuminated room with torches, he was inside a tank...

\- This is a vision - He heard someone talk...

The desert showed that cornfield, a naked, dead girl being thrown into a grave...

The next scene...

Jumped...

And it was a game of chess in his mind, she smiled with fascination, but the next instant he turned her on the table opening his chest...

He was strangling a girl, in the middle of a deserted road, he saw her

One of the most beautiful girls she was smiling was an open field, her long blonde hair was wrapped around her face...

And he remembered it was Janice...

One of George's victims...

The new chance...

And the next moment dancing on strings...

George... before he turned around... he was taken by the vision...

It was him being up andpunched...

And he was subdued and thrown to the ground, the man immobilized him...

He ripped off his pants.

And he was raping him...

No, no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no,

And he was trying again.

And he turned up with everything he punched him...

But he was dressed and nothing had happened...

Illusion...?

Again a new vision, being struck... a wave of blackness covered his vision...

And he pushed him, not just with his mind punched him causing him to fall off guard on the ground...

And kicked him he defended himself, after all George was not a small man, the same height, muscular, and magical ...

And one punch after another, seeing that psychic's manic smile, he was pushed, he got kicked, he tried again to send the illusions, that redhead girl, crying in the middle of the rape...

Barbara? "And he got up with everything...

And this game is for two, I may not be a psychic with the mars hunter, but what can be sent can be defended...

And it can send back, that's an equal phone line, which can receive can also be sent...

Closing the mind after all, was not difficult...

And he pushed the image, he focused pushed George...

That same memory, that same image...

And he sent it back, he was sitting in the middle of the cornfield, and again between that aquarium, he was drowning, drowning and falling, in the middle of a huge tank...

And he jumped up and up, and at that spot, he saw the policeman being pushed and drowned in the river thrashing in the moonlight...

And he stopped...

And he got up with a kick in George's ribs and thenpunched him, the maniac hit back with a headbutt...

And he twisted almost falling he got up and hit his head...

And knocked him out with a punch to the jaw leaving him immobilized...

And he got up thinking that soon the sonar would start to turn on...

And he was surprised by a round of applause, followed by an echo...

After all he came towards him, but he realized that the speakers were on, heard a hiss of preparation...

Well, well, well, congratulations, congratulations, you defended yourself from my children. " Said Lupus...

And he came slowly with the staff in his hands, but behind them, they came as if arising from the darkness, all who came to his aid...

Vitreous eyes, hard bodies like robots, they walked hard and pragmatic...

And they came like a horde, slowly...

And he ran, he knew that at that time, he was useless, yet he did...

And looking at the right moment...

And he looked, toward the speakers..., and lights on, Barry ran towards him, he knew the repetitive movements, and he caught an iron defending himself from Barry's poorly located punch and throwing it into the chao...

And he then got up and tried to kick him he swerved and ran, but he got up then, and he wore anything that was in his hands and pierced Barry's leg and threw him with a punch, but at the last moment he got up running if possible from Superman...

I know you tried. " He said. "But my powers, are more than a simple trick of mmgica,it is not equal to the majority ...

And he tried to swerve, they were slow, dumb and controlled like puppets...

\- I'm not giving up. " He said.

I know, i know. "Lupus said.

\- And that's why... - I said. I will. " He said. - Make you forget everything. " He said.

\- Neither you nor any of them will escape from here. "Lupus said.

\- Gradually everyone will forget they were here. " He said.

And he retreated he was again at the entrance to the control room...

And he saw from afar the countdown was not long gone...

" Gradually, theyawill have nomemories that exist.

\- And no one will remember that I am me, or that you are alive, no one will know what I am doing here.

I don't think so. "He said.

And they with a movement of the staff, Superman on his right and Wonder Woman to his left holding his arms...

\- And everyone will forget you existed.

Getting closer and closer, the staff being placed in your direction...

And unexpectedly while that light was directed to his temple, a bell rang, loudly rising like a pulsar, and that pulsar vibrated.

And it was like sonar, a shock wave and it was such a loud and deafening sound, like it vibrated...

A pulsation a sound wave, irritating and stopped...

He saw the counter reset and turnon, he knew that months had intensified a sound wave interfering directly with magic frequency.

And that could neutralize any frequency specific brain wave.

And then destroy the connection with brains and also psychic powers specifically of Martians and interfering with magic...

And at this point the idea came up.

The idea was to sell televisions radios with a single piece that would connect with the specific waves and would creates the right frequency specified...

It would be similar to a single wave ofsound, it would be a specific frequency, which only a few could hear, feel and or follow,would be more of the kind of animals they can hear.

And some specific sounds that animals communicate, simulating a sound wave that only a few sonars can hear, and would not be heard by a meta-human, but could be a vibration.

And this one that would directly interfere with the connection and vibration specifies that it would neutralize the magic...

And the next instant the vibration was so intense being sent in all directions in all speakers, and on all radio waves at a specific frequency...

And there was a dark room, with over a hundred green Martians, sitting the frequency sound wave caused them to scream interfering directly in their cerebral cortex

Specifically it was a sonar, which directly hit the brain a specific vibration that mixed with the radio waves.

And it could be converted and propagated and even spread across the globe and intensified by satellites...

And at a frequency that increased and connected with the waves being intensified via satellite and propagating and being sent in all directions.

And they turned into radio waves, television waves and propagated making a sound as irritating and shrill as the sonars of whales and bats...

And he knew that the cave computers connected and all the televisions and satellites were connected...

And at that time, everyone was screaming and ducking in possible pain...

How's that? "Said the surprised wizard.

Surprise. "He said.

"I said, it wasn't to leave me alone.

And he stood still, his staff vibrated and he couldn't move, magic disappeared and everyone was unstable and all creatures.

And there and now they faded and the next moment they returned to normal and the insects and other venomous animals faded together...

And at that moment, he got rid of Superman and Wonder Woman and then ran toward Lupus took his staff from his hands, and punched him...,

And he defended himself, or tried, but it was too late, and the heroes regained consciousness amid the fact that he was punching the old wizard.

And he had his pulse held, Superman in the middle of the vibration...

That's enough, Bruce. "Said the man of steel.

And he realized that the man fell to the ground almost fainted...

And while sonar stopped gradually, he realized that everyone got up...

And there he roamed the place, in all means they would not take everything from there even it was his rightfully, and he turned off the radio waves, and transferred to the cave some records...

Fast enough, ignoring a few heroes and staying away...

And he walked away from Superman, stayed away in that corner until a cop showed up...

\- Mr. Wayne... - Tried the cop.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. " You can come with us...

It's all right. "He said he was hugging him toward the hall...

And he walked with the cop and escorted him to an ambulance...

And there after hours when some cops took advantage and came experts...

And what he feared began, they took his statement and asked who those people were if they knew her...

And to tell you the truth it was difficult, very difficult, Heleanor, somehow stood by your side, were sitting in silence some time in the ambulance, he did not see Kate or Barbara ...

And he saw several people being carried away on a stretcher, there were a lot of black bags coming out of the property...

And practically he saw the four men who trapped them on stretchers, somehow hysterical with straitjackets.

And he saw Clark, and Barry the sprinter was being treated with bandages in another ambulance...

And he like the others didn't seem to approach, he didn't even see or try, at first he also didn't want to talk much beyond that he answered questions, from cops...

And it seemed to take a long time, until nightfall, the other ambulance, he handed the dagger to the cop and that blue rope...

And in total it would be the rest of the day...

A lot of cops came in there, forensics and saw and released the victims...

And among them he knew they were Kate and Barbara...

And he was taken to the hospital shortly after getting on the gurney, he arrived at gotham central's private hospital.

And right after he arrived he was put in a wheelchair, and taken for tests...

Sir, Wayne. " Said a nurse with curly hair and brunette ...

And that was next to a red-haired, tall police expert with short hair and a tall blond cop by his side, thin and well-built...

We need to run some tests. "She said delicately...

He looked good at someone who was tortured...

\- And we're going to take your statement later. "The policewoman said. "My name is Thereza Wear. " He said...

And the expert introduced herself. My name is Tiping.

\- Tube well. "He said.

Let's take your clothes off. - She said... - Can I?

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. It's not a problem.

And the nurse closed the door and they started...

And he was caught by the hot hands of medica that came his side...

And in the middle of taking off their clothes, and using the camera taking pictures...

And he got up by quickly taking off his blouse and his pants and his shoes...

And he observed for the first time, even though his body had no scars, but in return, they had strange inscriptions...

And they were like tattoos on his skin, and inscribed on his skin there were circular lines as if curling up in each other's shoulder wrapped around his arms and ending up toward the backs of his hands...

And they were like arrows on his body...

And there were the inscriptions that were bluish, as if they could shine in complete darkness...

And his hair was very long, smooth and black and was up to the ground, five centimeters bigger than his own height...

And his nails were pointed and red hands and smooth skin...

And that's what they saw when they turned off the lights and as if they were tattoos made horribly with blood...

And they really could be if they weren't that he could perceive sumeries, they had the same substances...

And he didn't have a scar, what was weird was that there wasn't even a mark...

And the mark of the experiments, there were the inscriptions on their thighs where they had made the place where they broke my tibia, but they had healed...

And he was well built, his muscles, pectorals, deltoids, andabdomen...

And even though it looked like he never finished practicing, and he knew well that he didn't...

But there were catheter holes and one in question there was a thin tube in his left arm, but a strange mark...

And all over his body of needles, and a number on his left coch, 7-7

And his hair was long smooth and very sly black,as if it glowed in the moonlight and the darkness...

And his eyes remained as blue as they were, more mesmerizing that seemed to fascinate...

White skin like milk...

And they were led until he saw that there were hollow stones like opals of fire...

And as if placed on the back of each of his hands, surgically placed to what he perceived...

Almost rooted...

And they were red and ovary and covered the backs of their hands, and a green stone rounded like a stone.

And he saw when he turned his right hand, a red stone as if it were an eye on the back of his hands and several small stones and in the palm of his hand.

And on his feet there were also the same lines that crossed from his waist to his feet...

And there was horribly a mouth with many pointed teeth, and even a tongue, and they saw that horribly came out poison...

And they did x-ray, CT scan, biopsy, electroencephalogram, endoscopy, and running on the treadmill, electrocardiogram...

And what they saw was a scar at the base of the spine, more precisely there were internal scars...

And in the bone of the pelvis..., more precisely..., tests for leukemia...

There were scars on the bone marrow...

And they found...

These tests are usually performed from the posterior part of the pelvis bone, the sternum

And blood tests, genetic counts...

And they looked with pity at all there, silent and austere almost monosyllabic...

And at the end of the night, at the end of the battery of tests, he was taken in a hospital pyjamas in a wheelchair towards the isolated room at the other end of the hospital...

And Amasteus had been contacted by Alfred, at the same time he heard the sound, the radio was tuned to a specific frequency...

And he left if hechanged, packed hissuitcase, organized documents, took the car and left for Wayne's mansion...

And he without blinking took a spare key entered the mansion...

Alfred was already prepared, both contacted the administrators, and organizing everything they, would trigger several contacts at the same time and go towards the police and then to the hospital.

And there were changes in his body an invasive surgery, and strange substances in his body and organism...

And they went towards the cop who was literally in front of the investigation, at that time, Amasteus needed to trigger contacts...

He knew that some data and information should be kept secret...

And it was directly with Alfred to talk to some information directly with them...

And they went to talk to the test takers...

And the doctor listed several changes in his body, and genetically he was Bruce Wayne, but it was something more...

\- Human chimera. "And that's what the doctor said. – Four different DNA pairs...

And as he stood in that spacious room with white sheets, he thought to each other, his mind was not chaotic, but he heard what Zariel said.

He had his legs on top of the chair, cowering there, looking out the window, and while hugging his legs with his chin leaning against his knee.

And sitting in an armchair with a blanket wrapped around him, looking out the window, there were security guards outside...

It was a starry night, and when he heard the door open without turning around, he wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

He knew that soon someone would come, but it didn't make it easy, he would soon, soon have to talk about it...

Sir, Wayne. " Said the soft and guttural voice of the police Thereza Wear...

\- I'm accompanied by your lawyer. " He said.

And your butler. - Completed.

We need to talk. " He said.

\- But it didn't move...

And he knew that they looked strangely, it seemed like it would be difficult to talk, but he was mentally preparing for the martyrdom that would be talking about it...

And he took a deep breath, pulling the air, Alfred came and hugged him, tight and with tears in his eyes, he cried on his shoulders...

And the man seemed to have aged years...

Alfred. "Bruce said. I'm fine. " He said.

Amasteus looked worried. Hello, boy. " Said his lawyer.

Godfather. "Bruce said.

Oh, my boy. " Said Alfred. "I was very worried...

And like this. "He passed his hands on his tears.

"I'm going to be fine. " He said.

And he was embraced by Amasteus.

At that time he seemed more like he was in the wrong place, he didn't feel well with such emotion, he was dislocated, it surprised him more than anything...

I know, i know. " Said his butler.

Are we going to talk? Tried the policewoman.

\- Yes, he said. What do you want?

Anything you can say. "He said.

\- Sit down," he said. "It's going to be a long story. " He said.

And he stopped a few times during his report, to breathe and needs to think to reorganize the ideas, not to give in the tile that he traveled in time ..., or worse that was psychic, or something like that ...

And he hinted so he could see whether he was a psychic or a child prodigy...

Lupus..., well..., during his custodia trapped in a maximum security cell...

There were security guards everywhere.

At the Black Gate... and waiting for the trial, they couldn't figure out their real identity, he knew they couldn't do it after all...

He was being kept isolated from any contact other than the lawyers chosen by the state...

Joe Chil, well this man went crazy, at best, he managed to survive the dagger in the head, well..., they had emergency surgery a frontal lobotomy...

This whole one could move, but a little crazy...

And it would be the part of the brain that according to Amasteus responsible for the use of magic, so he could never access that part of the brain...

And it had already spread like a powder trail, he was the Wayne killer...

Everybody already knew...

When he woke up, he tried to mentally control an Arkham nurse without success...

Henry..., well this one didn't have much luck, smiley, crazy tied up in bed...

And telling the full lungs, laughing and without any coherence...

And he'd say, he gave me power, he gave me power, and he'd keep screaming and until a nurse came up and sedate him...

And the nurses, well if they didn't know what he did, they'd be sorry...

George was unconscious for two and up to five days...

And when he woke up, he realized the bat caught him.


	30. Chapter 30

18

\- A new day then... " He said with a naughty smile...

George, he was laughing, having fun with that situation, and repeating the times, he was among the most coherent among them...

And he had mental powers, but somehow he couldn't get as he did before, and for his amusement, he couldn't access the bat's mind anymore...,

And he found...

He learned... but he told anyone who wanted to hear from Arkham...

\- I'm one of Batman's teachers. " He said.

And indeed. "Two Faces said at the time, at that moment passing through it.

Why do you say that? He questioned him.

\- Because I taught him to get into people's minds. "I said laughing.

"I'm a great teacher. " He said.

You're a piece of shit. "I said Two-Face and punching him out of there." And not before in what George called a joke, enter the mind of Two Faces and send various visions of strangulations and mutilations ...

Conclusion:

Two-Guys fell convulsing in the middle of the cafeteria and screaming to stop.

That's when a fuss started in the middle of the mess hall, every Arkham madman who was closest...

Well, you had your chance to try to kill him.

And granted him the chance to try to stab him,, without exception, gave the chance to anyone who wanted to try to kill him,laughing at ending, having fun ...

The man was a great fighter, hinted that he was having fun and was there either because he wanted or had no option...

But batman put him there after all...

And each fell convulsing and then each of them the ground, before stopping unexpectedly and some nurses arriving armed...

And the man kindly said so, stopped innocently and without resistance following the nurses out of the cafeteria outside the place toward his room saying.

\- If you can't defend yourself with me. " He said.

And just imagine with Batman now. " He said.

"I had a shock treatment on him.

And yours is kept.

Why did you do that? Questioned Joker.

And laughing towards his docile saddle and no resistance.

I want to see what happens. " He said.

"He said he wouldn't kill. " He said.

\- I'm going to play with him forever. " He said.

Laughing at the end. "I made my masterpiece.

\- So he can do whatever he wants without killing. " He said.

\- As far as he can't kill. " He said.

\- We're the men who created Batman. " He said.

\- I'm just passing through... - I said.

And the next hour he entered the bathroom he looked in the mirror and when he looked at the reflection that was blurred by the callus, he saw something unexpectedly...

Boo. "He said...

And the reflection of the bat...,

Now let's play...

And he saw the next hour shrouded in nightmares the worst he had in years, about his biological parents...

The darkness he was so afraid of, the beasts that haunted him at night when he was a child, falling into an endless abyss...

And he went crazed and lost in nightmares...

\- This game is for two. " Said Bruce Wayne...

To his surprise there was coming the entrance door...

Eduarda Madrialbis her godmother and second mother...

And he said he'd get there...

Guess who I brought...

And in his arms there were four cute and hairy things and on his other side four furry critters on the ground...

They ran as if their lives depended on it and on top of it meowing, barking, purring, smelling, crying and asking for affection...

And before i took another shot, they came running towards you...

The first was a huge hairy black cat of the Maine Coon breed he was fat hairy black as a mane of a lion of a green eye and another blue, his name was Hypstade Farjai.

The second was such a grayish hairy blue-eyed and that was ragdoll race he was called Pumpkin Head Helper...

There in the middle was his doberman,named, Ace, the B-at-dog,had completely forgotten his composure... B

A Border Coolie,black and white called Lambão...

A bull-terrier dog, white with a black spot like a pirate called Feliz.

A blue-eyed Blue Siberian Husky dog named Honey Biscuit

A Samoyed dog named Milka,white and blue-eyed.

A white cat of the Turkish Van breed, called cheating.

A Norwegian forest cat, called Sassy, whose coat resembles a burst white tiger.

A beige cat called the Turkshi Van Van Cotton Ball

A cat called vanilla of the Chausiebreed...

A dark spotted brown dog of the Pitbull breed called vancouver

E um Rottweiler chamado Winston...

The spotted brown bulldog dog, called Boris...

A burst orange cat who thinks it's a mixture of people with dog called General Moustaches IV, of the Siberian breed, was a big hairy fat cat...

And he stood two hours, on the floor between licks, smells and flaming, between laughs...

And then between tears, meows and gooses...

And they went to dinner, ate happily among furry critters...

And he missed bugs more than people.

And he was visited by a police officer claiming he needed protection...

Amasteus took the lead. "And he took it with his bare hands...

Who was left in charge of the business was the company of Amasteus.

And they took away the responsibilities and with a document signed by Bruce...

A signed document that would settle in Bruce's place...

There was a lost fight between Dick and Damiam against Amasteus easily lost...

He had a precatory and a recorded video and a report signed by a psychologist...

Bruce... - I was drinking a glass of cognac towards the fireplace enjoying the silence in the midst of your mind...

And wearing a long black robe and a black blue pajama pants...

And he got into the mansion...

And I hadn't decided in the cave yet.

And where he was, there were bugs behind him.

I wasthinking, wrapped in bugs that looked like ticks instead of furry animals...

I needed to take action...

And when he got up, he had arrived from the hospital, with no news other than amasteus and Alfred...

And he received a visit from Eduarda and Veronika.

I need you to do something for me. " Said Bruce towards Veronika...

The woman was wearing a red dug dress.

As a fact. " He said.

What would that be? Questioned.

\- Confiscate objects. " He said.

What, what are you going to do? Questioned Amasteus..

I have some plans.

\- I need to use this to my advantage...

\- Swipe. " He said.

\- I need the objects that are hidden. "Bruce said.

We should then. "Eduarda said smoking a pipe...

\- If that's the case.

– Evidence that creates any blood or parental link. "Bruce said.

\- Divert attention. Surrupiar. " He said.

Confiscate it. Subverter. - Said

\- And legally, enter some custody application or a petition to claim the objects and artifacts that are on the property. " He said.

All of them? Questioned Amasteus.

– Any object that has not been used and is not directly linked to the torture process. "Bruce said.

I have a list. " He said.

And he didn't know if it was the notary's fault or whatever, but no league member was at least there, visits, or smell...

And until they gather courage it should take a while... how about a little complicated ...

There was an army of bodyguards in the middle of it all, but he can pick his bodyguards after all...

And he called his friends one by one...

And one by one they arrived...

Meanwhile in the midst of forensics and investigations...

The daily planet and two other newspapers were able to exclusively follow the investigation process, and follow the expertise...

As the place was right in the middle of the cities, Argo City, Keystone City, Central City, Gotham City, Star City and Metropolis.

It looked like what would be called the middle crime.

Then a division was made each city sent its police and experts sharing the responsibilities...

And the experts, cops and heroes, some villains and even the legion of evil...

Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Planet Daily were covering the reports and reporting for the Metropolis newspaper...

And he tried a few times to contact him...

And what you saw was more than psychotic and terrifying...

Psychotic version of the Sistine chapel, and they saw, looked like a beautiful painting of color palettes, people of all colors gathered, dead and grouped like a painting made of oil...

And they were real sculptures...

In total there were more than a hundred women alive, there were no men and if we take into account that Ceita's men died were according to DNA tests ...

Some could no longer speak, deal in society, some were stuck for years if possible...

They were relatives of the victims artificially inducing growth and aging and children of the four main madmen...

And among the victims were women molested, raped in every way tortured and killed...

Very old old videos were discovered even from torture scenes, and slaughter...

There were bodies dissected notes of experiments, and several artboards, recordings, business histories, and connection with some unscrupulous businessmen...

There were corpses there that date back over a hundred years, preserved, sewn and mutilated, molded and positioned as if they were works of art.

And really some were as if they were really imitating David, the thinker, and even any painting that came to mind...

Sewn and molded with wax and in the worst possible way.

And there was a mutilated man preserved and made of hornet's nest, had to actually kill wasps...

And what they saw in some if not the whole dome they saw the corpses and the victims, up to the ceiling, stacked and glued...

And they were pregnant at some point, Barbara Gordon, she was six months pregnant...

If she really went through a lot of problems when she became paraplegic and underwent surgery, now the feeling that she was being chased by psychopaths, well she would need to go through a long and extensive psychological help...

The despair that somehow she was mutilated and raped, she was without a breast, and she was molested so many times that she could not look herself in the mirror...

And she wanted to die, she wanted to kill herself, she couldn't handle it...

She had to be sedated... she couldn't take another day at that place...

And your father went to see, his condition was deplorable to be educated...

He cried and cried and begged for death.

James Gordon, i was looking at what was once your daughter, a fighter, at best...

After a day when Bruce, talked to Amasteus, while his lawyer agreed to send an employee to participate, catalog and with a warrant signed by the judge...

Then a forum employee and chosen by Bruce Wayne's lawyers accompanying the cataloging and confiscating.

And every object that could be owned by Bruce Wayne, they took away every product that could be owned by Bruce Wayne.

And meanwhile in the middle of the installation...

Luthor, the Cadmus by weight, Freeze...

Sedated at best...

There were worse things than a simple rape...

And there was a section with experiments with numbers, and cataloged...

Clark Kent disappeared and Superman emerged, broke into the dome unpought and so followed by Mulher-Maravilha and Luthor being received by heavy weapons shots from an isolated part...

And it was a latent defense system that wasn't deactivated...

And somehow they knew it was Bruce who got him ready...

And that he soon noticed when he was flung away through a wall of lead flying in the air again...

And it was far away and then Shazam Green Lantern and Luthor entered the site flying and deflecting energy shots and kryptonite rays.

Wonder Woman entered with everything flew at high speed toward several henchmen and knocked out at high speed.

And soon a blur of red ran around four other men tying together with ropes kicking each of them unconscious and throwing one of the men...

And then it was pressed a red button sounding the alarm and opening floodgates and so many others running before being knockedout...

And so lightning towards some criminals and while Luthor threw rays toward some with impact waves throwing them away...

Police officers had to run away, there was a very strange tank in compensation was the worst range of experiments...

And Superman appeared just above their heads blowing up some scattered and unsuspecting criminals, Flash opened a doorway..

And giving access to another lobby in directions opening the door a bang...

And each of them heard a few more bangs and were heard when one of the floodgates were opened and thus appeared from various entrances...

And each walking towards another sector and saw scattered stunned people and state of ecstasy and unconscious people monitored and with cocktails scattered and connected to wires and tanks...

And around and everywhere they saw tanks and domes and various chambers from within them altered shapeless and modified creatures...

\- For Hera, what's this? Asked Wonder Woman looking around.

Cyborg stepped forward and began connecting wires and hacking into the system by looking at every piece of information in the database.

\- Genetic testing guinea pigs. "Cyborg said.

– Alteration of genetic structure, DNA duplication, cloning and chemical and viral research they are being tested.

\- They heard again the bangs and tinkling away and then.

\- So these are the missing ones. " Said Luthor looking around and then with a huge bang and an immense and turbulent and animalistic roar a crater formed a door...

And came running the associates of Batman running and behind them came an immense creature a gigantic monster regurgitating acid and hitting several guinea pigs on the left Superman flew towards him...

And while Cyborg still connected to the database, she saw the heat vision breaking holes in a smooth skin and goothing wings and eyes playing in her directions.

Damn if the experts didn't get out they'd be trampled if they didn't contain him there...

Wonder Woman flew in her aid kicking and throwing the creature and deflecting several rays from her scattered eyes flying like a moth then as they tried to take down the creature that ran into her destroyed her around her.

And several incubators and tanks they broke, destroyed everything around them, passing through and hitting several other corridors...

And forming a trail of destruction and other soldiers came forward who tried to obstruct and prevent the process of passage.

And then Jason would pop up and knock out with a punch pushing toward the wall and so with a straight blow throwing toward the ceiling breaking in the process and knocking it back to the ground...

And then he would look and return to the ground accompanied by Diana and while Cyborg was addressing the rest of the team.

\- I found out that Dick is on the last level four floors below and two levels below some people's cells between them... - Said.

\- And Lucius and some associates from Wayne Companies. " He said. "They're coming to confiscate some products... - He said.

And on the floors below here there are other experiments and that there is only other experiments and a laboratory of genetic research derived from kryptonite and Apokolips.

Then I'd better get there fast. " Said Superman spinning at super speed like a jackhammer of blue and red.

And he drilled hard and fast, passing through every floor and destroying while league members followed by Batman's associates followed him, headed to the cells, and came some agents and experts to catalog evidence.

Oh, thank God. "I said I saw Robin and a red hoodie unpacking the locks."

On the top floor and the rocks and up to four floors below he landed raising dust and shattered concrete and shattered and destroyed everything...

And just piles of concrete falling next to everyone admiring the height and seeing bridges and tanks with proteins and DNA cocktails.

And around there were several containers scattered and wells everywhere and what caught the eye were bodies scattered on bridges upside down in an immense tank...

And where several greenish fluids fell along their accompanying length they came across other tanks and liquid tubes and scattered screens and computers.

And then I saw that in the monitors were only four people and saw in the largest of the tubes while this appeared a monstrous creature of pink scales and gigantic an immense worm of elongated size ...

And the head extremely round like an immense serrated mouth pointy teeth and tentacles.

And so with a roar he glided to meet the whole and with a burst of energy spat towards everyone before they reached another room they fought again attacking everyone...

And he roared and spit again a jet of acid and then a jet of energy melting walls...

Meanwhile in the other room an unconscious Richard Grayson was being knocked out...

And he had appeared as Nightwing, somehow the guilt of not being able to help Bruce made him lethargic...

And he couldn't act, well, he couldn't handle things...

And being taken to an ambulance...

And he passed first aid in the ambulance...

And then connected to wires where he had a liquid passing through several wires and catheters and hoses unconscious and with oxygen mask...

And they were doing tests...

And they looked like ligaments and mosaic running through his body a mosaic on his back and lines of black and circular threads running through arms and legs.

What we're going to do. – Asked Luthor looking toward the immense monster that thus flew and untad tentacles and whipped toward everyone in the place approaching and touching the transparent glass.

\- I could destroy the tank... - Tried Superman flying towards everyone...

And the looking unable to drive to other tanks he tried to use a hose from a feeding tank but was stopped by the urgent hands and arms.

No, no, no, no, no, no Luthor shouted. "We don't know what they did to him...

And he was one of the guinea pigs and victims, and what would happen if he got him out of there without being able to figure out what they injected him with could be harmful. "He said looking at every object.

\- Luthor's right - I said looking at every monitor - I need to connect to the system. "Cyborg said...

And connecting the communication cable and watching and passing several graphics and his face writhed with disgust and disgust.

\- They altered human genetics in order to create meta weapons and monsters what they called the beast of war, for export to profit from countries at war. "Cyborg said.

That's awful. Diana said.

What have you done to this monster? - Asked in horror

\- He's been genetically altered at the cellular level. " He said looking...

And it was strange, mutations, but it seems to have lost the ability to respond to stimuli.

And he's lost consciousness, he's in an induced coma. " He said.

– The data point to the induction of mutation and various processes and tests in your body.

Looks like he's going into a metamorphosis...

It was derived from genetic mutation and your body is responding to this causing your body and your system is adapting to the new condition...

And he doesn't respond to any time and seems to lose body movements and sensations apparently he hasn't woken up in three months or responded and no change just altered brain waves and that's when we got here.

Bruce. " Whispered Superman distressed.

" They were in those moments when they needed himmost, but he as much as his teammates did not have the courage to go in his search ...

We're going to find you soon. " Said his voice away amid the sucking demonic energy, while heroes fought to save his pupil.

We can stay and avoid being torn apart. " He said jumping in another direction and flying while the soft and gelatinous body was thrown at another end of the corridor...

And the creature turned writhed and jumped towards all the man of steel flew at high speed and so he ran and groaned and soon he cried and then threw yards away

\- I don't know, I'm not a genetic specialist or any other form of learning, not in ambiguous physics in human meta physiology. "Cyborg said.

– I'm calling the experts of Cadmus they are soon coming here do not know what to do. " He said.

They looked around and saw each other distressed or knowing that possibly some of the victims...

And may not be found trapped in a lobby and between another room and not find your friend would still be trapped in another compartment and yet another armored room ...

In another room several runners later in the middle of the fight...

In the other room in another lobby locked monitors, screens and appliances were ascertained by experts and scientists there was the clown himself of the crime, was poisonous, charade and a tall and unknown man ...

And the scarecrow each wearing a white lab coat, with screens and monitors showing the action of the adjacent room thus revealing the superheroes fighting one of their creations...

And together Langstron the creator of the human bat serum and together all accompanied by other genetic expert scientists...

And so they were withmonitors, screens,, floating devices heart monitors and nurses each wearing uniforms...

And benches and so heard a bang and then the other side of the room an oval door and that was sliding opening the entrance on the other side of the laboratory...

And there was a circular underground oval exit and lanterns of lights on and that lit and turned off the tall man he walked up to the red button and pressed it large and circular on a nearby wall and told his companions.

\- It's time to act and set our own trap. " Said and with that every machinery

Several devices began to make noise the monitors went crazy their hormonal rates were signaling the noise of sucking a hose and the tank emptied ...

And it was triggered and before they moved they looked toward the monitors and the heartbeat the devices gave alarm...

And the instant after they returned to normal without any aligning the monitors in some carts carrying tubes and containers the liquid proteins.

And drug tanks were unloaded and directed to the elevator that the heroes by forces of fate.

And they didn't use it when arriving on site several Cadmus experts downloaded data from each file of each computer and monitor and so he looked with enlarged pupils awake with a shock in his system...

And falling from an open tube he looked around and soon he looked toward his wet trembling body and he fell to the ground after the tube opened.

And they knew that there was the section where Bruce Wayne was submitted... experiments...

And these were evolution-inducing prototypes...

There were recordings and more recordings for each victim in question, and they showed each step each of them at different levels of procedure rape...

And they saw that there was a special session of Bruce Wayne torture recordings...

And each of his victims had reports and documents regarding their torture sessions...

Kate Kane was equally pregnant for six months, she also had recordings...

And they were raped, like all women, trauma was understatement...

And evidence, he knew they'd do body of crime, tests, didn't know if everyone was prepared...

Over the next 15 days, they had help from a task force, around all the cities arrived heroes, some villains, and volunteers...

And there were corpses preserved in different types of state and place, from freezer to formaldehyde covered...

A whole sublevel just used as a refrigerator.

And that's what made Clark Kent run, enraged and almost crazy, being stopped by several black gate security guards..., who didn't give for the smell, but something stopped him...

And there was somehow, the bat knew somehow what he would do, didn't know for sure, but an intense ray of kryptonite coming out of a satellite...

And who knows where...

And it really hurt, tearing up his uniform, and hurting, bleeding and when he would cast his vision of heat, at the same instant a second ray of kryptonite right in the middle of his forehead...

From Wayne-Tech hit him in full falling on the ground ..., and his forehead bleeding ..., it was not deep of course ..., but it hurt... , it was not deadly, but it was humiliating.

And he saw..., he knew what he would do..., as he didn't know..., and then when he was going to get up, a circular barrier coming out of the same direction as if he bounced the throw far away in the middle of the other side of town...

And he was thrown by a coup exerted from somewhere causing him to bounce all over downtown Gotham to Metropolis...

And for hours he felt like he was so predictable that around everyone laughed with mockery...

There was what was discovered so terrifying that it made anyone faint.

Martha Kent had a daughter, and that's how Clark found out, when her mother was called to the morgue...

And they used to recognize some victims the arcade dentaria, there was blood conservation and several separate tanks of organ preserves...

And that's how he met her... , your sister.

And this was the worst moment i could ever go through...

And this is what he saw, that his mother had a biological daughter, who was taken a long time almost ten years before his adoption...

Your mother looked worse than destroyed, your father couldn't handle it...

And he just looked around, that's not how he wanted to see...

And she could have kids, but what made a girl disappear not even pictures...

And she didn't die when she was taken, there was a history of births, four to be exact...

And to the highest and lowest degree each of them were marked in the worst possibleway...

And Lex Luthor felt out of place he was called into the crowded morgue without understanding...

He had a relative and found out it was your mother...?

What's going on? "He questioned the millionaire without understanding anything.

And he didn't know he had a little sister, let alone that she was kidnapped...

And much less than your mother who thought she was not the biological...

Barry Allen somehow discovered that he had not only a twin brother, but a triplet, and the second thing was that he found out he had an older sister...

And genetics doesn't lie, the West family, well anyone would realize that there were generations of girls killed, mutilated and raped.

And he wanted to run and kill, he believed faithfully that it was the Reverse Flash that killed..., but the recordings...?

What's next?

He ran like a sprinter with a stomachache, and towards the Black Gate, if in the absence of a league hero, now there were two, there was a rush of crows...

And in his direction and then a typhoon...

And he was strategically played...

What is it?

And that was a question that stayed in the air, when he kicked and was thrown by the typhoon in the middle of the street, he got up, but unexpectedly...

And he also did not know where it came from, in the middle of the sidewalk a strategically located mule kicked his ass throwing him towards...

To a thornbed...

What is it?

And soon after jumping in pain he came across once again the impossible, he tried to move when he got up, to realize that there was glue all over the floor...

And it looked like someone knew where he was going to go where he'd fall...

And then trying to make friction he ran out, the concrete of the asphalt itself came out with him, tried to run, when unexpectedly, a boy ran near him to scare pigeons.

And they flew...

And right in front of a scaffolding that lifted a glass plate.

And at this time, in front of a building under renovation then a domino effect happened...

As he got up, he drove away the boy who almost ran toward the street, a building in front of him there was an accident, something exploded and several debris fell towards him, and unexpectedly several people are not hit...

And it would just be him who was being the victim there, managed to dodge all the wreckage, but..., he sawa menina running towards him and passed the leg on it...

And then again something made him stumble and fall, and it looked like a huge glass plate falling towards him at the same moment, and as he tried to get out, his legs didn't get caught and crushed...

And he was taken to the hospital, and he looked toward the building under construction, it was Wayne's symbol...

And somehow he would be out of action ..., could not put some connection ..., but he knew...

And while he talked to Amasteus his lawyer, he was also reviewing his testimony with Anafios, Alfred, Veronika and hadn't seen his other friends for years...

And Eduarda that each of them insisted that he should stay in his laps as when he was a small child, such concern.

And the phone wouldn't stop ringing, really it wouldn't answer, unless it wasnecessary...

And they answered the place...

And there was a relay between them...

And it seemed like a pre-established agreement between them... on super protection...

And he wasn't left alone by even dogs and cats, let alone for them...

And the forum, the judge other lawyers, but he ignored any others, he received calls from Jim, but did not answer...

And the Gotham police came in weight, and he crawled into his room, and as far as I heard, there was a shouting of Alfred, Veronika, Eduarda, and Amasteus...

Jim looked destroyed...

And he was contacted, Amasteus brought the communiqué and had set the trial date...

It was scheduled three days after they gathered evidence and forensics...

And he needed a way to bolster the cave's defenses...

And he knew he needed to do something...

And the papers were doing a field job, no one got an exclusive, no more than trying they didn't find it... , they kicked reporters with kicks, screams and kicks...

And no one escaped, somehow Sara and Rachel took it upon themselves after they arrived they took the obligation to them, in the expulsion of reporters...


	31. Chapter 31

18

And even though it got a little suspicious, even Clark he had shoves of them and slaps and kicks in the ass...

And some were literally thrown out of the property's entrance...

I would now be called the rapist of centuries of life...

Television wouldn't stop talking, whoever they wanted to hear, they'd be making assumptions about it...

There were attempts to report with him, but they were rejected and Bruce Wayne's lawyers will intervene, forcing it to be done in secret of justice...

And a mountain of bodies were stored in the morgue...

Days after those days... , without rest...

And between going down to the cave for the first time, he looked at the objects being accompanied by each of the girls...

When are you going to strengthen the defenses? " He questioned one of them...

And he had already organized everything...

And calls to each of your contacts, and whoever could be used to testify in court...

\- The next full moon. " He said. After the trial...

And he had concluded that he really agreed with Zariel...

And so the day began...

And he put on a black suit, equally black shoes...

And he was taken to court...

And reporters behind reporters..., a huge motorcade, were being escorted by a private guard and next to him was his friends...

And he came in from the front, being escorted towards the Gotham courthouse...

And soon after an army of security guards walking the path that was isolated and with several bands of isolation...

And so each of them came in followed by one followed by the other in ways that they wouldn't suspect were Bruce Wayne's secret witnesses, and he diverted attention to him...

And it started...

And joe chilcame, Lupus,George, at that time, well, Henry didn't need it and couldn't...

And he was a senseless, incoherent madman.

There was a device in his head a tiara supposedly preventing him from doing his mental tricks in George's case...

Bruce Wayne was the first to be called...

Sir, Wayne. - Said the prosecutor.

And amid reporters taking notes, taking pictures, and camcorders...

"You could start saying your name. He asked.

And he took a deep breath with a sniff and said.

\- Nathaniel Zariel Bruce Alterestelas Madrialbis Wayne IV.

Everyone whistled, no one imaginedthat his full name was so long.

The saying this, a security agent, leading towards the front of all a cushion towards a table where there was a huge screen and a camcorder...

There was a camera and a screen enlarging for everyone to see...

It was a revolver.

Can you recognize it? Questioned the prosecutor...

\- The revolver that killed my parents... - He said.

How's that? Questioned.

\- Same coloring, rusty, same style of the time, and I believe it had the same fingerprint ...

How do you know...? - The serial number has not been shaved...

\- And he threw it at the crime scene. " He said.

How do you figure that out?

Same model. " He said. Same gun. - It concluded.

No one came into the evidence room to change that. " He said.

After all these years. " He said...

"I kept it in my safe. - It concluded.

\- I believe he thought he couldn't be connected to him... - Said.

\- He threw it in front of me and ran away. " He said.

" It has only a pair of digital. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. Questioned...

\- In case he only has one hand. " He said.

"And he faked death more than once...

\- He thought it might work.

Couldn't it be someone else? Questioned.

\- DNA test doesn't lie. " He said.

\- I believe that only clones can have the same kind of DNA, clones, twins, and who in good conscience would copy a murderer, only to be charged instead. " He said. "It would be crazy.

And I followed him, and I did everything in my power to find out about you. " He said.

"And stop him from doing it again. " He said.

I must say I was not successful. " He said.

\- And how could you tell he has only one hand? " He said.

"You could just be born with a hand like any handicapped person. " He said.

Because, you know. "He said.

"He lost a hand when he broke into the old Luthor mansion. " He said.

And when did that happen? He questioned the lawyer.

And that's when in his defense Poole Luthor shot his hand. " He said.

And they were murmurs that surprised all there were those who never knew this history, nor this knowledge...

"That's how he lost his left hand.

And they all whistled in response.

\- You'd have a way to prove that, Mr. Wayne. Questioned the prosecutor.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "I have my own witness here in court.

In fact, he had his own socials and witnesses..., in the plural...

The court's wide wooden doors opened revealing two tall women, a redhead with long hairs down below her knees...

And she looked like a real red mane of a lion, tall, muscular and masculinized features, thin neck, a woman's defined body, sculptural, full breasts and perfect watermelons..

And his outfit with a neckline, and a blazer of the same color, and wearing a garish red suit, high platform shoes was beautiful as a prince.

And the shorter, curly-haired blonde woman, equally beautiful and defined body, of a dress dug below the knees and flowery with a pink blazer, high heels and red, both pink and fleshy lips...

And they were the perfect body of gods and like perfect goddesses Feme Fatales, they seemed to be there to ruin...

And one sat next to the seats that were on the left side reserved for what would be the witnesses...

He saw in the corner, Eduarda, the one who came to know by the words he was observing from the corner between pipes...

And I was sitting in a seat on one of the reserved seats...

And there he began to hear buzz and talk...

More photos taken...

And while talking with the pipe between teeth that weren't lit...

And in the opening of the salon, she was close to Pamela...

And Bruce got out of the seat and went to sit...

And the Leonine-looking woman sat in the witness seat...

And it was Amasteus who went towards the woman.

You could tell us your name. - He asked...

And she said with a deep, loud voice...

\- My name is Pooline (Poole) Lionel Elize Luthor Junior, but I changed my name to Poole Priamo. " He said.

You could tell us your story.

And she said...

\- I'm Lionel Luthor's oldest daughter...

In case anything happened to Poole everything would be transferred to Bruce...

He saw in that in the diary he had written down everything Bruce had said and even the details, he was ready a guarded weapon...

And it was the blessed revolver, stored in his office drawer...

And he took them as evidence...

And the buzz grew as she made her report.

It all started when...

Had begun a storm the sky darkened, he spoke...

You'd better get ready. " He said to his eldest daughter, this was to be his last day of running his preparatory training for the marathons...

\- I've always been a great runner. "She said. "I was getting ready for the marathons. " It said...

Even in sun and rain, cloudy and sunny... all at the same time.

And so Bruce left there went to the other wing of the mansion to look at his miniature train, which there was running through his small miniature town in his mansion unrelated to Lionel's troubles...

Poole would not survive, at least originally he remembered that in a period of time..., no...

Not like a normal human being, and wouldn't come back for a while, his fate was set...

But he could change the only loose end was... Patricia, but should he know how...?

Now was the answer... thought of his seat.

Pamela, what would she look like? As everyone would meet later...

Now he's seen it, everyone's seen...

If she were to survive she wouldn't be human if she wasn't transformed soon she'd die one way or another she wouldn't be seen for a long time...

You wouldn't be seen by the Luthor family...

And so in Metropolis...

They were there in that place, the Gotham killer he would go a while without a victim, in his mind...

And he wouldn't find anyone who could stand in front of him but a demon in the shape of a child, he thought...

And his red blouse and hoodie, in a white car possibly rented...

And unless you could get rid of Bruce or just change the location of his attacks...

I said once...

And he had to prevent these certain girls from being killed, at least on his watch and in his town...

And he thought... not on my watch...

And he seriously thought about going after him, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't feel something, that they would come to him...

And he could be selfish of him, but he didn't care about others, after all they were the ones who would be killed in his town... only the most important ones to which the probability of the catastrophic future had.

Meanwhile in the midst of his reveries and epiphanies...

And Lionel was walking through the mansion in a stormy start as the rain began to fall...

And there was an impending storm, from a darkening sky and lightning around it, thunderstorms passed through the sky.

And when he looked at the doors around, his son Lex was coming home...

And he was coming from a stint in boarding school outside metropolis...

And the child...

My brother...

\- I didn't handle him well. " He said.

\- And he didn't understand why he had to stay away, nor did he know why he should have company with his little cousin...

\- Wait... - Said the lawyer.

\- Lena Luthor, isn't she Lex Luthor's sister...? Questioned...

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

"And who didn't understand anything about it were very close after all...

\- Cousins actually... - Said.

There was what he saw sighs and this news would stay for a long time in the media.

And he had problems with Poole who wouldn't accept his own brother.

They'd be home any minute with their sister-in-law Leticia and her niece... Lena...

My parents were waiting for them.

Originally she wouldn't be Luthor's sister?

And that was the question that everyone asked there...

So when you live together and discover the secrets of everyone in a life that hasn't been changed yet there's a difference...

\- And Bruce Wayne knew?

\- And they got married right after his death.

Yes, he did. "She said.

Just keep going. "He said.

And he came out towards the entrance looking around when he came back he saw his son at the manor of the door, half astonished as ever...

And when he looked he saw his son looking startled in his direction, when he least expected to see a gloved hand on his shoulder six-year-old child with tears in his eyes.

And he was a man who had killed several of his security guards, fallen all over the property...

And he saw as if he witnessed what happened at the Luthor mansion...

What did you call him? You questioned the lawyer.

\- It was Coyote Chil...

And he remembered the events that happened before the moment of truth...

\- If the problem and money, I can solve. " He said. Just let them go. " He said.

Where's my wife? He asked.

She's asleep, Mr. Luthor. " He said.

"And no, the problem is not money. " He said.

He had a huge gun in his hands. " He said.

\- And I can solve the problem with money. " He said. He, he, he. -It started...

\- But I can't solve the problem with my loves. "He said caressing Lex's head. - Of all the others. " He said.

The most complicated and a way to get out of here isn't it? - Laughed. –

I need a hostage to make you docile. " He said.

And don't look for me. " He said.

We all know, coyote. " Said Luthor.

A scared look.

And an expression of anger.

\- Damn. – Rosnava.

How do you already know? - He growled the answer towards you.

Would you be able to prove it? Questioned the lawyer of the prosecution ...

And the buzz grew...

And this one caught her bleeding, didn't even leave the girl bleeding on the floor, he thought of the details.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "I have a video left by my father.

And so one more evidence emerged...

And she was presenting a video...

This, gentlemen, and a video left by Lionel Luthor left in my possession. " Said Amasteus.

And so they brought a TELEVISION...

Properly documented and with a psychological and medical precatory and attesting attesting lionel's sanity...

And in full mental faculties, I leave the evidence of the kidnapping of my wife and daughter... - Said.

\- And report what happened on the established date. " He said.

And with a feral look on his face, getting the hint, really thought Lionel, Bruce was right.

And he slapped Lex.

See what I'm going to do to your son.

No, no, no, no, no, no He growled.

It's the coyote. I have an informant. " He said.

Who's that? Rugiu.

That even if you want to keep me docile, you won't give them back. " He said.

That he's just an excuse for you to keep me in control and won't give them back even if I don't, no, and that, won't you? Lionel said.

"And finally you will simply take them away. " I said at last...

\- Fuck you. - Growled the man. You don't know me. " He said.

\- Isn't that you the one who was kidnapping a child in Metropolis and Smallville? "Said in his direction, his eyes widened he made an expression of anger and tenacity.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Growled. Since you insist. " He continued.

And then he pulled Lena from his other side of the mansion entrance behind him, and threw her in his direction the girl was tied up, and at this point he shot her in the back, three times, pushed toward Lionel.

Why would he do that? Questioned.

\- Petulance.

\- Cruelty. - Assuming a psychiatrist.

And so the man went to shoot Lex, and without thinking twice those eyes in tears, he jumped like a beast regardless of the consequences.

And right up the man pushing, and the man they fought body toward the ground, kicks and punches, it was a fight of bites punches and kicks...

And so he was pushed kicking and so he threw the gun and yelled at his son. Run.

And so the child Lex, paralyzed moments, saw his cousin, looked frightened and ran if they were moments of indecision and so tears and crying, Lionel growled at him half the fight, and so he ran toward the exit...

Meanwhile in the car, he let his desperate mother go, is kept himthere...

And he was trying to break free when Poole's arrival helped her...

And he was in tears, letting go of his mother, he ran inside, and ran as best he could with his belly for seven months.

And so she went towards the entrance across the property while Poole ran withher.

And he left her in the office,, while picking up a gun, her father was on the ground the man immobilized seconds later.

And he kicked him and pushed himself rising decisive moments dragged to catch his gun dropped to the ground, he was about to shoot Lionel, pointing directly at him.

And at this very moment lionel was paralyzed, lying on the ground, bruised, his wife in his office, while he called the police, and so at this very moment he will shoot unlocking the gun.

Second passed and so when he would pull the trigger, when, he received a shot, directly in his hands, and of course destroying everything, fingers flew, and another on his shoulders, respectively right and left falling to the ground...

I believe that even the best plastic surgeries, are not able to completely get rid of scars...

I believe he has a scar on his right and left shoulder... - Said.

And so they opened their blouse revealing their scars...

He saw thunder and torrential rain...

Poole. " Said Lionel, this rising staggering toward his eldest daughter.

They hugged for seconds laughing...

We did it, child. " Said Lionel.

But their moments of happiness were destroyed, the less they expected they received shots, on their shoulders falling to the ground...

\- And in these hours I love to be stealthy... - And so he shot Lionel in the legs that fell there.

And with that he kept him on the ground...

\- If you hadn't stopped to celebrate. " He said.

"I wouldn't have had time to get my other revolver. " He said.

The man with a bloodied and mutilated hand ran with another revolver, toward both and when he caughtPoole.

And he shot his other shoulder, and he kicked Lionel in the back, keeping him unconscious.

And he ran dragged him with him as a shield, toward Lionel's office, as he knew he didn't realize it, but it was easy to direct.

He found Patricia protecting Lex, and so he said in his direction.

You're coming with me. He growled towards Lex.

Don't hurt them. "He begged the woman in tears to put Lex behind him.

"I'll do anything. " He said.

No, Mom, it's going to be okay. " Poole said.

\- Shut up, you're in no position to negotiate. – Growled towards him, shoulders and touch of mãthe bleeding and yet, wrapping his sleeve on the bloody stump...

You choose. " Said the man pressing the revolver on the shoulder wounds receiving a scream from the girl. " The life of your husband's children or yours. " He said.

No, Mom. He begged Lex.

We're going to figure it out. "He begged Poole.

"Be well, my angel. - And so she said as she kissed Lex's red hair. "If I go will you let them go? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And so the woman broke up with her son and followed with the man where she saw her other daughter, and followed with the man carrying Poole in the crosshairs of the revolver, to the exit, so they walked the corridor Lionel unconscious.

And this man is here in court? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

You could point. - Asked the lawyer.

And he pointed his finger at Joe Chilll.

Continue the story, please.

And when he least waited he approached his eldest daughter, he didn't find himself there he had hoped that he knew where his revolver was, that he could survive...

And in the meantime...

And he went towards the office, as the only thing that separated them was the desk, between them and the office drawer...

Pooline took the revolver and with it tried to run towards the kidnapper.

And in his direction came some of Lionel's surviving security guards with injuries to his temple, but he was shot with a revolver...

And he shot one straight in the chest falling straight and the other in the head collapsing to the ground...

And approached him and stopped him, the girl did not worry about ways pushed the man and climbing on the bike ...

And finally, he saw all the security guards at the entrance unconscious and dead, and when they saw the car, Leticia unconscious and tied up, his men unarmed.

He put end pushed Poole, he ran with the bike towards the kidnapper.

And then he pushed Patricia into the car...

Entering then drove and followed by his scream of surprise, he was rewarded by Poole...

And the girl ran towards the car, but she didn't wait, the kidnapper accelerated...

And while this one was on fire...

And in turn the girl took a motorcycle from the garage riding the chased...

And the kidnapper saw her chasing him through the rear view mirror, even if he accelerated he saw her running towards him.

And his bike reached the man, almost by his side, he took a turn in the car and this in turn hit the bike...

And then that lost control at high speed sliding on the track amid the storm and the rains and the rays passing through the sky that darkened.

And she fell, but none of it would stop him from chasing after him, even if she had limping and pulling her leg, and so tried to run after them, even bruised and limping.

And he saw the man in the car taking a walk and running towards him he intended to kill Poole at that location...

And she ran as best she could in these conditions, and so she thought if only she could run if only she had powers...

And at this time the moment he ran the instant she was hit by the car in front amid screams of terror from her mother, the junction of the impact with the power of rain and thunder.

And unexpectedly in the rain he received lightning struck him towards his body and as if to cut with a force of a slece.

And she'd be prepared to fight back, she punched the car with the force of lightning causing him to stop and the man who tried to kill her suffered a shock.

And so he ran and ran into the afterlife, between his moments of death and rebirth as he could see everything beyond the beginning and end time.

And her body fell with the electricity of lightning coursing through her body, at this time, she was pure coal the vision of the accelerating force along with all that energy and those rays made her go through more electricity.

And she glimpsed a huge black bird, and the instant she would be transported out of time as if taken to glimpse a murkyfuture.

And she was transported the next instant and returning to the present.

And her mind was taken by visions of the future and seeing seconds in months decades and centuries, and she traveled through time inseconds.

And this that lasted thousands of years in seconds at the same time when she was pulled back into the present falling on the ground recovering

The electricity coursing through your body... All... She could see everything...

Lionel lying there in the mansion hours later woke up in a hospital next to his younger son in tears his niece and sister-in-law...

Meanwhile at that moment...

The girl was driving electricity and scorching her car, somehow he saw electricity running through that girl's charred body...

Meanwhile it rained in the middle of the rain falling on Metropolises...

And the wind... the wind was under his control.

And a few miles away...

Pamela Wana, was a beautiful girl, she had learned that she had the skills of a priestess and supernatural control...

And for several months learning the art of psychic powers, she was introduced to a woman with an extraordinary talent, and served as a teacher, but thought about starting soon after her vacation...

And she was a thunder bird...

And with a great teacher, who in turn she listened to Poole and saw and versa, both shared the eternal love were soul mates, was a girl in love with his girlfriend.

And that for now it was a secret relationship, that it wouldn't be so secret for long, not between them ever again.

And she felt the love for her, and she felt the imminent danger and so without giving news or any explanation she ran with her bike toward her girlfriend's father's house.

And on his bike in the middle of a rain and wearing the helmet while the rain that covered his body and wet completely soaked to say the least...

She ran toward the alley that would be known as crime alley, next to a dark alley where she passed...

She had intended to go towards Poole, was near a crossroads where she stopped her bike, in the rain, in that desert place, wind, thunder and passing trains...

And saw Veronika's car a Sporty car, she had been racing at high speed in the opposite direction to her sense of bad haste the moment he was coming in the opposite direction a car...

His eyes increased...

And she would pass the train line on one of the rare occasions when she would teach her love to the world, which she stopped to let the train through before simply proceeding...

She struggled wildly...

It took seconds between an immense trauma, immense pain and a beat in her heart...

And it was like breaking into a thousand pieces, she followed the exact moment she saw his girlfriend Poole being struck by lightning.

And at the same time she was hit by the car, and she felt she saw and sensed everything Poole saw.

And she was thrown into the trunk, her tears seeded her with anger and grief, she would do something for her girlfriend, accelerated the bike and ran towards that man who was carrying his mother and his girlfriend.

And she followed him and then she heard Poole's cry for help and begging.

And that she has powers without having and her disappearance, so briefly she was also hit by the kidnapper's car...

And so she followed when she was passing the train the headlight changed and saw a car run at high speed.

And crossing the tracks at high speed, i was inside, Patricia screaming crying tied up...

And crossing over Pooline, his beloved was thrown as if a bike at high speed as if passing over...

And the car stopped right away, her kidnapper got out of the car, Amanda took minutes to react between events, and addressed the charred girl, who unexpectedly healed herself.

And even though leaving his mother stunned, Pooline started him and also surprising his kidnapper by attacking him and fighting equally with his kidnapper.

And they fought and with that the man screaming and trying to free himself without success...

And she was caught and so thrown into the trunk, and leaving there soon after the man ran away or tried to run away with her with a woman in tears ...

And even if he was trying to escape, that was the original plan he was supposed to take Poole along, but nothing and no one should know...

Anyone who was part of Bruce Wayne's life, who in turn would be at that time formulating a plan in front of him a step ahead of him...

He left taking Patricia with him pregnant... never to find her alive again..., but not at that time.

But something didn't work out something else happened...

His plans were partially foiled because he wanted very much to take Lex with him, but the child who was going to be born would be enough...

And somehow Bruce Wayne was keeping an eye on Pooline, should he expect some extraordinary ransom?

Another lightning strike directly in the rain... the car stopped, he should know...

She fell dumped in the ravine, hate sadness all the psychic powers that led her to find her boyfriend, but did not save her from her kidnapper...

And she would help would stop that car that had hit her like a thud a powerful bomb, she saw a glimpse of a butterfly and several rays she saw a beautiful queen and with that...

And so it was taken by all powers at the same time, but none that had utility and without service or control.

And so Poole and Pamela they fought even burned she got up and hugged her kidnapper from behind, they made him lose control and skid on the road, but stopping...

And they left even though Patricia was in shock being the exact moment veronika arrived at that place stopping the car in front of the other...

So they were ready?

Did you know he was going to show up?

And getting out of the car towards the man, but she was surprised...

Of all the fractures of that thud and so she saw her fall helplessly while the man got out of the car picked her up like a bag of potatoes, but they fought and the kidnapper shot toward Veronika, Poole and Pamela...

And he'd get out of there at any cost at least by taking someone...

And they fell, when she fought back, when he was going to throw them in the car and on top of a burnt flesh that looked horribly like Poole...

And that she had already fully healed and that to her horror she found that it was her and Pamela.

And in turn holding hands fighting in the rain two things happened even of course Veronika is a spectator ...

And or active, at that time would not let cheap her turning for the first time in front of him.

And a huge white wolf, he fired more shots towards them and even with the lightning...

The lightning and energy of the butterflies caught her again hand in hand were carried in bora as if transported out of time...

And so she disappeared next to her the two were taken to another world, and her other victim, her desire at that time was to find Poole, but she seemed dead and did not die at the same time... But soon she thought...

Better than living or dead, but together...

And he tried to escape in the midst of lightning, he didn't take them... but his mother...

Poole and Pamela, did not return home, they agreed with him and Eduarda, Veronika and Amasteus who would forge their deaths and their disappearances for their parents and that they in turn have already agreed to create false identities...

And they already had their own companies hidden and with fake records where they changed their ages...

And in the meantime after several months after the kidnapping they got married

And not to mind that Lionel got married a year later, the investigations into Patricia's kidnapping had been filed...

And in the meantime he had adopted Lena with his last name, this girl was in a wheelchair.

And unlike everyone they didn't tell you was that...

(And he was visited by Poole and Pamela they were respectively the black runner, master of thunder and lightning...

And she was the embodiment of Bird Thunder and the other to an izuko a guardian of the black portal she was Raiju.

The black portal was the entrance of the funds of the spiritual dimensions.

And so he saw the dreams of each of them were fulfilled...

They'd be together forever, one was the gatekeeper and the other the guardian...

They had the power of the law over their orders...

And he was led toward the lost temples of ruin and resentment.)


	32. Chapter 32

17

Back to the report...

After hearing from several experts about the irreversible condition...

And how much evidence. " Said a lawyer...

Miss Lena. " Said the lawyer...

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said static.

Could you come forward?

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said he trembles."

And she came forward...

And then the doors opened coming in a doctor...

And he turned her on his back and showed a scar right on his spine right on C3 and the scans...

X-ray, CT scan...

And that she would never walk again, the news said that Patricia died in childbirth with the child, but there was nothing in that tomb.

And he was not on the wedding day in question he was called by Lionel, he got married 1 year after the burial of his first wife, his eyes watered.

And the last vestiges of hope or even love, Lex had glazed eyes and as if to be hypnotized...

\- And how could I prove that they don't remember these events? Questioned the prosecuting attorney...

And not even this woman in question...

I have the answer. " Said Bruce...

They all turned towards you...

And he knew about a good hypnotist a few months before...

And continued the account, he was in Lionel's office who had left a box for him...

And as if it were a box of time he looked more out the window than anything else, had no eye contact with Bruce...

He saw looking through the cracks of the doors the other day that Lionel had no intention of visiting Smallville for a while and that he would not even return to Gotham...

He spoke in the meantime...

And then the d.A. interrupted...

\- Who orchestrated the plan to catch these men? He questioned the lawyer.

Bruce Wayne. "She said.

How old are you? Questioned again.

Six years. " He said.

What's going on? Questioned.

Can I continue, Mr. Prosecutor? " Questioned Amasteus...

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the stunned man...

Bruce Wayne remembered how he found Lionel, even in a child's eyes...

I lost, Bruce. "He said at last. I've completely lost my way. " He said.

"And with that, my love, my life and my purpose, and my own goodness. " He said.

"I hope you avenge me. " He said. "And I hope that you will turn this man's life into hell on earth, as my final request.

" He said. "Finish him off when you find him. " He said.

And make his life as despicable as possible. - And so.

\- And how does everyone look, Lex, Lena and Leticia? " Asked Bruce.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Said that was Osmond Jane.

And she also testified to the court...

And contrary to what Bruce remembered, she looked more like a charlatan than anything else...

\- I hired the best hypnotist there is, his name was Jade Osmond Jane. " He said.

"They don't need to remember. " He said. And also at the present time this is practically impossible...

"And so he looked out the window. "When you find this man. " He said.

– With this you can bring your memories back. " He said. But after so long it's impossible...

\- Of the moments of happiness. " He said. "Or sad were erased. "She said.

"You can search for my services later. " He said.

"The card is next to the box. "He said and came out of his seat to sit down.

Police, it wasn't quick and there was no deeper investigation.

This happened right around the time of the meteor shower...

These were chosen on the specific day, I used this fateful day as a form of turn...

He looked like he covered up the events, the police were hired to search, but didn't return with answers...

Hypnotist... He should stop by and meet this woman was Jade Osmond Jane... - Thought Lex Luthor...

And so he was seeing Hashashin, he should go to school, leaving from there he stayed studying had a surprise test.

Alfred was always by his side even if he didn't tell, so he would find out, and so he did he told him the plan and he accompanied him on it.

And at all times...

And your parents seemed a little lost about your friends and how they should feel...

Mr. Wayne. "Said the prosecutor.

\- How your parents stayed or knew about it.

They never knew. " Said Bruce Wayne

At that moment in time he thought about that highway, he did as planned, he didn't need to tell his parents or Lionel...

\- But since this stunt was unknown to her parents...

\- You know I had connections and I was good at lying. " He said. "And I drugged them with Hohypinol." "He said.

\- They never knew what I was doing. " He said.

What's going on? - Repeated the promoter...

I don't get it. "He said.

And how did you find Hohypnol? Questioned...

When I was a kid. "Bruce said.

\- How does a child know something like that? Questioned the prosecutor.

"I read it in my father's book about a good sedative and painkiller. "He said.

And how did you do it? He questioned him.

"And as I was the doctor's son, and they believed in me. " He said.

I took advantage of that. " He said.

And how did you do it? Questioned.

"There were no cameras. " He said.

Especially at gotham hospital pharmacy.

\- Didn't your parents let you out? Questioned worried.

\- Not for what I had in mind. " He said.

"My parents didn't realize I was doing their drinks. " He said.

Why is that? Questioned.

\- Because I could - I said.

Because everyone believed in me. " He said.

"Because I needed to sneak out and they would never allow it. " He said.

And what did you do that needed to drug your parents? Questioned.

\- Investigate crimes. "He said.

Everyone was dumb enough to hear a nail falling.

Flashback.

And so he came home when he looked at the news and also saw propagating of show, illusionism and also magic.

And she was the best hypnotist in Metropolis, he asked his parents to take him to that show.

He had a card given by Lionel and so can meet him with the help of Hashashin and Eduarda.

And his father and mother were busy these days, to take him to the show.

In a moment of the past before the turn...

He looked at them with these bright blue eyes, if it was another child, he would have run away, if it was at another time she would have caused a great fear in his heart.

And of course at this point nothing would happen, and of course if the mind were of a child, not that of a dead adult man next to a deity...

And if the demon woman were well and alive, perhaps in her prime, she would have devoured him, and of course, not before torturing the boy, but not now, not at this time.

So it was a whole situation that was counter-situation and not exact.

While passing through the dimensions was as pushed in this situation

She wandered her consciousness remembering this very moment...

He was remembering these days that before he tried he had met Veronica, his first love, the first love never forgets, but his memories were vague...

And they weren't skewers in a fog, a child's first love, but to have known her she should have traveled back in time, because he had never met her before on a time travel.

\- How did you meet each of these women? Questioned the prosecutor.

\- At one of my parents' parties. " He said.

Veronika from what she remembers was the lady of the underworld between Russia Germany, Romania, was the queen of the glaciers of the dance of death lady of wolves and foxes and absolute master of poisons and rot...

In another life he would never come to know..., much less ally himself with it...

It was Miss Poison, Miss Poison, commanding a part of russia's underworld and part of germany's underworld, the other part was commanded by Yvana Yvanovitch, this came to light later.

Well known in the underworld...

And in her perfidious memories she was a thousand times worse than any villain...

They were sworn enemies among the forces and legions of enemies of other factions...

If the synonym of women was goodness the queens of the crypt was synonymous with fear and all the poison of the world...

They were the embodiment of the poison of evil and all the filth in the world...

And both have become the biggest enemies of the green, especially the Poison Ivy and the Swamp Monster...

And she was the evil of the world and she was the very evil of the world and she was all the drug that inhabits the planet...

The miasma was hers, that evil essence...

And they both came together and killed the green and Poison Ivy.

And that would happen many years later...

And became sworn enemies were known for unexplained atrocities, never at any time would he come to think that he could know as a child these two women...

They were the greatest enemies of the United States and formed years later the society of the crypt...

Murderers and maniacs were the greatest psychopaths that ever existed on the face of the earth...

And in his travels he found out about these killers, it was the butchers that manly men peed in their pants and ran off with their tails between their legs...

End of flashback...

Beginning of the flashback...

This woman traveled several times to Gotham to stay a while with Thomas Wayne before their wedding...

And soon after when Bruce Wayne was a few years old after he was born...

And she returned after,, when he was 6 to 8 years old, more than five times.

And she, in her father's words, wanted to enter into business with Thomas Wayne always gave gifts to Bruce, in an unimportant time, and nothing more...

And according to Alfred's reports, then when she tried to make a deal with her companies both, Martha gave it a stop, didn't allow...

And to sign a contract to negotiate with chemicals and pharmaceuticals...

And long before his marriage before Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane, the man had traveled with this woman for some time, no longer for two whole years together.

And he remembered that it was business that he wasn't there for and that Alfred told him about it right in his adult life...

Queen of wolves, poison lady.

The Fury of fire that was Yvana, he knew he was known for her fire-colored hair...

And by his bloodstained clothes of his enemies, without pity or pity...

All this because it was created by a viper, Leda her mother she was all you can imagine of rotten in the remnant of humanity.

That moment in an instant before they really met they met with letters, he saw it as a glimpse of the past that never happened...

And he knew very little at first about Yvana and that unlike him, she suffered at the hands of her mother, and that she was raped by her stepfather and beaten by her mother...

To their astonishment they were both in Gotham at the time of their childhood, but never gave importance what a child could do about it?

And in a turn of time in the middle of a moment of time...

That's when everything changed...

And to the point where she was found almost dead and came to see two lives and two timelines...

And she would turn out to be another victim...

And he saw and reviewed and relived the same moment the same life countless times, being a thousand times where he can realize that his way of dealing with things was the wrong...

And that he couldn't follow through with his original plan the same way he thought, so as the agreement established he left Zariel's orders...

And over the years thomas and martha had a very close friend who served as a solid belly and so she gestured Bruce to them, of course on the condition of being present in the life of both ...

And now he would look with other eyes at the situation, and he would stand by his side, follow Zariel's orders and ideas...

And he tried several times in his own way...

And what made you think of drugging your parents? Questioned the prosecutor.

It's easy. "He said.

Flashback...

That's when he first saw Amasteus using Zariel'seyes...

And he saw beyond a man a demon,, and he approached him the same way he approached Madrialbis...

In turn Amasteus was chosen a long time ago as his godfather, but lost contact with him as a child around five years, and what does anyone remember from something when he was five?

And he always saw that huge man for a child he was a giant almost as tall as, Bane, but he was huge anyway muscular and sunburned...

Red eyes pointed pupils,muscular, and he thought like no one saw it...

And he soon knew the demons disguised themselves as humans and lived among us...

And it was like a sculpture of a Greek god.

Red chops and goatee a straight haired ponytail, but well filled with fire color...

And he bent down to the boy who kissed the man on the forehead at the same time as he was...

And he held him, and he was cuddled in his lap and hugged...

Not future...

In an instant of time before everything changed.

Around the world destroyed nothing and no one could against this demon he destroyed everything there...

Death and everything around the earth trembling and around souls around torn bodies...

Even a gigantic body she was able to be as fast as any god of destruction and fly above the surface in the growing darkness...

And he swallowed all the planets that surrounded the earth, and there was nothing left the milky way no longer existed...

And he had helped in the destruction of the Earth, killed thousands of beings among them heroes, and he himself served only as a sex slave to his children, and a guinea pig of experiments...

Like when Lupus did it to him before his freedom...

And the union of all your children... I brought Ragnarok...

And he remembered that in his first life this woman had separated from his parents as soon as he turned four...

And that he had no longer counted on Amasteus and so he would return to contact with the demon several years later already at an advanced age...

And he could tell when he had contact with Amasteus...

Long after decades after his retirement, it would be years until the end of the league the end of the legion of evil... the end of the earth and consequently of the known universe...

At first he realized that his parents were suspicious of this lawyer...

And he said with an innocent smile...

That morning as in every morning, loud and shrill noises made him feel sick, and earlier...

And he always shrunk in a corner,, this little six-year-old shrunk in a pen, a very strong snap, a strange breeze, a strange wind...

Now it was different, and he felt different, and he couldn't live next door to them anymore..., not the way he used to...

And he got up it was a strange wind and sometimes when he heard the whispering of spirits and demons and listened and saw the memories, and Zariel used his body for his own gain and with that, he could see them listening to them.

If your future self, would be changes, but they would be discreet...

And in an instant of time when everything changed...

And so you said on your first contact...

After several minutes...

Hello, i'm sorry. " He said...

\- Good morning, Mr. Amasteus... - And you gave yourmotherto a length which left everyone with a good impression...

\- Educated child, Thomas. "Said the man beside him.

And so he asked toward the child...

How old are you? - He asked toward the child who showed the four fingers of his right hand...

And he remembers the conversation he had with Alfred years later as an adult as Batman, and he heard the conversation, he could tell you that as the faithful butler said.

A few years before his death.

\- His parents Master Bruce, had a suspicion that a very suspicious man approached them in a strangeway.

And they were concerned as to who that man was,well his influence could lead.

And he was in the man's lap all morning when he was the man was dealing with business relating to earnings and new acquisitions of properties in Wayne's name...

And he years of experience realized that the man was a good lawyer.

But what does a demon with such power and influence among mystical beings do on earth as a lawyer?

\- But now he should have him by his side?

\- If I don't win him over. - Measured Bruce.

"He will leave and in the future he will destroy humanity. Zariel said.

\- Not to mention the universe and all life. " Completed Zariel.

\- He seeks the worst in humanity. "Bruce said.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said. - But...

\- But... - Bruce said.

"He seeks to feed on worldly desires and thoughts. "She said. "He is in search of true meaning. "She said.

What meaning? I wanted to know Bruce.

And they were afraid what might happen if they got too close, they had accepted him as godfather before he was born...

Somehow they figured it out. "It was so many times that walking the right path without cheating could not he use other tricks. He said to himself.

\- I can't act so directly, without making changes, unless you use your body and you do them for me, and so I can use your body, you, you must change here...

And he looked curious at his parents' visits to the mansion not with the eyes of a child now, but with the eyes of an adult a detective...

And there were the parents also the families Gan and Bang and Zhang, Huang, Long and the jinja and shidou families, Fu and Oolong...

They were some of them who were one of each of the ancient and traditional Chinese and Japanese families, descendants of Chinese mobsters, politicians and people from wealthy families...

The first chance and the cycle where each of them would disappear would be found dead in the second live in catatonic beds, the third would be nothing more than villains and criminals where they would be killed and would be sworn enemies of humanity ...

Setsuna Oolong who was a beautiful girl if we take into consideration that she was the daughter of an international CEU of technology and Japanese mother.

And there was Nana Uzumaki, whose mother, named Hojo Uzumaki who was also president of an entertainment and news conglomerate...

They had disappeared possibly dead and never found, this had arrived from school between 3 and 4 pm and left between the periods of class and the break ...

There was a report of an individual they did not recognize and a teacher who was seen named Jackson with her and who would have talked to both...

Konan Urameshi, she in turn was the daughter of a marina entrepreneur named Hongo Urameshi, he had the same problem as the others, his daughter came to disappear on the pier of Gotham...

And between the times of 17:30 and 18:30 between the change of shifts of his bodyguards, and the departure of the landing of private ships of his parents...

And he followed her for a few days...

Mr. Wayne. The prosecutor said...

\- How did you, a child at the time of six years came to the conclusion that he should investigate a teacher? - Questioned.

And he said listening to zariel'swords...

And he repeated the account...

And he'd repeat what Zariel said.

During an animal fair in Smallville when I was a kid...

I did. "My parents took me to see some animals... - Said.

Before I went back to school... - I saw a strange man, following children...

Tall from my skinny father's height in a bluish outfit, black boots, long barrel.

And he looked at them strange, stranger than a normal adult would look...

And I wanted to look at the animals and I liked a mask...

It was a white rabbit, with big ears, he approached me, stranger with brown rabbit mask. ..

And a cowboy hat.

And he invited me for a walk with him to see the caves...

And my parents told me not to walk away and not talk to strangers...

And I refused when I went to pick cats. " He said.

Cats? - Repeated the promoter...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

There were three cubs one black one white and one brown.

Even wearing the white rabbit mask when I asked, for my butler to pick up not just one, but three I walked with them in a bag...

I followed this same man I found strange, he went towards a girl, there was a woman in a cowboy hat near the floor he took her near the mirror rooms...

A strange drama unfolded in a mall, there's a strange man who's out of his mind...

And he was going out with the girls, and after he saw another one in each hand...

And hetakesthemfurther away from the park...

And he approached, he let the cats run and went towards the man the two girls dropped their hands on the homem and went to get the kittens...

And the man bent down and took the third cat...

I came running, said it wasmine, he seemed to tremble...

And that's when the cat moved and pulled the mask he scratched and meows and he was going to talk when my father showed up and recognized him...

He was my teacher.

And he gave the other cat to me.

They greeted each other and he went the other way...

And the girls went to play with me then headed towards the rest of the park and saw their parents...

And I somehow followed him... - He said.

Did you follow him? " Repeated the prosecutor frightened.

He was strange to me.

And I saw him looking at every child, especially girls, but it wasn't just anyone he didn't seem to choose random...

And I saw the girls before and I went to them...

Do you know the park? Questioned.

And they held hands confirmed it. "They said they could show it and I confirmed it.

And I used them to look at the man, so every girl they saw alone I asked if they could play...

And all afternoon we played together and then I saw him looking back, we stayed with my kittens...

Right in my direction he put the mask back on and disappeared from the park...

And they were right in the middle of the park while we were talking...

And then I saw him walk away.

And I didn't take off my rabbit mask at any time.

And I took those girls' phones and invited them to visit me...

I introduced it to my parents in the late afternoon...

And my dad had a congress, i took the cats with me...

And I knew he knew who I was if he wanted to hurt me, he'd have to work for it, and keep me away from others and no witnesses.

And he had the company of Eduarda and Alfred these days in a row it was not difficult to find an excuse to leave, after all coincided with these specific days for a congress...

And he thought about drugs, and it was wrong he knew, but after all it was a never-going path...

And in one of several maritime object events and various organizations and events...

How long was that questioned the d.A. ...

Two weeks to be exact...

One afternoon I saw my teacher visit my father.

And over a period of two weeks he seemed to probe me...

And between the two days later, I heard that they killed the cats and dogs in the neighborhood and my cats died in this visiting period and in two weeks...

And I thought it might be him.

Why is that? I wanted to know the prosecutor.

\- When I was a kid, I accompanied my best man to a psychology convention for law...

Did your father let you? Questioned.

\- I didn't work, behaved and kept quiet. " He said.

You didn't think it was weird? Questioned the prosecutor.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "They thought a child was quiet and strange...

And I heard...

And he had said that the psychopath starts killing the animals they train in him, and then they start with people start with the animals to get fond of the idea...

And sometimes they send warnings killing the animals...

At first I thought it might be him, he was strange had a strange shadow and the air was strange with him nearby...

And he just took advantage of his parents' business opportunity, and he can approach like a tick on each of these girls...

And I went to him to ask if he was evil for killing animals...

And he didn't say he was evil, but he needed help...

And during his school days, I followed him...

And during that same period I had to be responsible for taking care of an iguana...

I get it. " Said the prosecutor...

But after a friend went to take care of him, he was found dead.

It could be anything. Tried the prosecutor.

Yes, at first I thought the same, but I suspected him, the week I was responsible for taking care of the iguana...

And at that point I asked my father to give me had bank blue...

\- The one the d.A. repeated. What's the point? - questioned.

Mark? "The man repeated...

\- For evidence, whoever played after me, and in the nursery, would keep the paint for a week...

But the only person left with the blue paint was my teacher, and right after I found him dead...

It couldn't be aa coincidence...

And in this period I followed him again...

And I realized that he would go towards quiet isolated girls and when there was no one around...

And what you did...

\- I looked and became friends with all the isolated girls...

And I set up a study group...

Flashback...

Liu Zhang was a nice girl and decided there were nothing more than several relatives who would be caught in a shootout and that she would survive for a few hours and then die...

Doko hid the dirtiest secrets of the Matsushi prey, he knew all the secrets of everyone kept in touch with the family's maids and servants, had contacts with other informants...

Bang family in turn trapped in ambush of another family's slaughter with yakusa problems...

And this way they set a trap, Bruce knew that Oho Kojinko would hire a gang to kill all his family members and take all the money and so he would be the sole beneficiary and get rid of his rivals...

And then with help and contacts between all the major factions that were dissatisfied...

And in the future no one would be alive there...

And he approached each individual and alone, each of them, and thus converted them each of them, especially one of the members and counselors of the family...

And there was Yvana in her direction that lonely girl from the parties and long, long clothes...

It could be any girl. Tried the prosecutor.

\- No, he couldn't, he saw someone from a specific family...

And I saw the girl managed to anticipate his every step, I realized that he did not approach any girl.

And soon after Sara, the girl with pink blond hair and green eyes sunburned white skin, so reddish, sunburned, she was tall and around 19 yearsold ...

And most of them came from a family at least problematic...

\- Define problematic...

My father was loving, my mother was loving... but those parents...

\- Yes... - Encouraged the promoter...

I saw the way your parents acted...

I saw how they were treated...

They beat them, more than a father should hit...

Without showing any emotion...

And there was... Fear?

And they had marks...

Mark...?

Were they afraid?

Seemed...

Sitting alone each of them...

And if anything happened, he wouldn't be guilty...

And there was a big weird shoe...

There was a way to take the blame...

And each of the beautifuls girl's were shysbut decided s.

And one of them, she didn't have many suitors, but she was mature for the dyad, they gave her more age than she really had...

And Yvana's mother was the complete opposite of the word love...

And she never praised her...

His parents were kings of import and export, internet and telephony companies throughout Europe and the United States...

They had money, but they didn't have what my parents had.

He looked directly at Sara Joselyn Norturing Ali-Amehoby Ayasaied ...

And the nameof kryptonian birth was Sarana Regis Dustines-da Lalatina-Zor Laratita, the most prestigious house in the world of Krypton, before these same members left the planet amid ideological discussions...

But not all of them were like that, without love, which made them different...

It was that they were isolated, alone, without anything that makes them close to each other...


	33. Chapter 33

17

And at another time they wouldn't be...

And without me, you'd never know each other.

I don't doubt it. " Said the prosecutor...

And watching well practically staring at him, saw his appearance of pinkish blonde green eyes, the Mega Woman...

And in an instant of time when everything changed...

And thousands of years in a forgotten future...

And she was a sworn enemy of El's house and all kryptonians, and even though of course she's a Kryptonian...

Nargui Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied his mother, and his father Maheb Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied, his father, they were Arabs of the Islamic religion, and followed the teachings of the Quran to the letter...

At that time everyone who talked stopped to observe the two, Bruce Wayne remembered that Pamela Wana Fiodor, she was Jewish, and also came from a Jewish family ...

And that whose grandparents also died in concentration camps, had at least one thing in common, and seen far from far away from their older sister Amanda.

She was a visceral, shackist woman, she was a lonely girl who didn't talk much and avoided contact, didn't react well to him, had aversion, but he knew she wouldn't do anything.

And he saw the parents of Amanda and Pamela and Sara, and their youngest daughter the little Elizabeth of four years and his parents, were Aryeh Wana Petrovsky, Susana Wana Petrovsky parents of the three girls, and josiah's sister, Tabatha Wana Fiodorenk the...

And Amanda's aunt, Pamela and Elizabeth, and Ibrahim Fiodorenko,, her husband and uncle of the girls, he half withdrawn, approached methodically...

And she pulled slowly towards her and caught him in her lap going up sitting in the chair.

I liked to stay on their lap, it was hot...

Then left Eduarda and Veronica, Rachel and Sara, and he was taken by Alfred and Mrs. Shoko, who both women trumpeting him in the car.

And he had that demon's ride to a greater foundation, and so he saw in Metropolis a hypnotist who also claimed to be psychic, and famous for supernatural powers... who could make anyone do whatever they wanted...

And this woman has aged well, not much more than gray hair, and a blond wig...

And so he went saw the show saw a master of charlatanism, talked to her, to convince her to tell his story of how he convinced the woman.

She was high body guitar, still is, wore tight clothes a turban on the head, and now looks like a van, long dress and now a little long, an air upper legs turned and beautiful, tall and curvy ...

And all this grafts and plastic...

He looked around, and there was finally at the end of his year when he had turned seven...

And that the fez sleep all the supernatural beings of Gotham, Metropolis, Coast, Central, Star, and all the cities that would one day be seen as the homes of superheroes...

And that he wouldn't reveal so soon...

And he was cool about it... You accepted your life and your future as it should be...

And the changes that would come with that.

He got calls from the Wana family, this gentleman, he was in cahoots with Lionel, covering it up with money his older sister was mute...

But unlike Lionel, Mr. Wana knew where his daughter was, he didn't cover it up for him.

Unlike Lionel, he knew about Poole's sexuality...

And in another life Pamela had left children the result of rape, but now everything could change or it was to happen...

Those twins from earlier moments...

There wouldn't be any close to him this kind of person, but he'd know right away the beginning that he would...

He looked around, and saw that his 7th birthday arrived in happiness, but a year later without any hope for the future, he had no good wishes...

In another year... he'd be eight years old... And with this your destiny... He'd be more prepared now.

And how would you go to the places that a child wouldn't go... - Questioned the prosecutor...

I used the older girls as scapegoats, I would accompany used Alfred and other people to be able to leave, I always knew that no one would let a child walk alone and never unaccompanied ...

He found himself in the cemetery of Metropolis where there was a lapide of Patricia he managed to leave without the help of his parents, with the excuse of going out with the history teacher, and the company of Alfred ...

And without and of course the body... And he saw the great dog that was Patricia's, he stood there every day there huge supernatural black, and did not return to the Luthor mansion.

And she suffered long before she died...

There were a whole range of videos, experiments that would refer to any Nazi...

And as they could see they were creative, such their cruelty, there was no lack of inspiration, and no boredom among them...

Well, it was an empty lapide.

According to the data and reports left, she died ten years later and there were records of seven births and none of those children lived...

Many people ran, vomited, such was inspiration and the torture and rape session their screams echoed for a while during the courtroom...

And there were records of torture and experiments...

And she was more than mutilated and tortured...

And not even Lex took it from the room and didn't come back for the next half hour...

And she spent years undergoing experiments...

And she was from a conservative family, and in her teens and in a part of her adulthood, when she used it to cover up her outings with other women they went out together after all that he could also use...

And she was shrouded in scandal, and every one of them covered up their real lives.

And he remembered that they would become friends if they took a chance, but everything changed in a short time at the right time...

Charlotte Catherine Vreeland. Ten years her senior she was Jewish and Jewish parents.

And she was the youngest daughter of a wealthy couple of four male sons, from the oil service and water and ore supplies from Gotham to Texas.

And coming with many expectations on top of her without ever being able to fulfill her dreams.

And while he remembered a moment of time in the moment of truth where everything changed...

And he approached Charlotte the instant she was going to approach Luthor...

At that party where he met him he got to know and did not mind holding candle with Natasha, Vibeke Varin Soren, also had Jewish parents, but the biggest of all problems among the four...

And well... and it was more acceptance, she was also the daughter of Eboke Vibeke Varin Soren and was a farmer and agricultural entrepreneur...

The girls, in the case of Setsuna she was tall and thin, long glossy black hair, eyes pulled and beautiful, Mei yan was a beautiful and slender girl ...

And they were about five centimeters shorter than Setsuna who was more than 1 and ninety tall and who had all lean and athletic and turned body, masters in spades and hand-to-hand combat...

His name was Petrovia Augusta Jorgina Wlasblastik Wajsblat Hildburghausen IV.

And all those women presented themselves to the court to report that they mysteriously followed a child's orders...

\- And that's how he knew what was going to happen.

\- It was like i saw the future...

And at some point in the middle of the depositions he saw Talia and Ra enter the courtroom...

"Every step was more than the front of what would happen next...

And Lobo himself said.

\- He was always one step ahead of me, as he knew in front of me what I was going to do before I did...

Businesswoman, president and owner of Wlasblastik

And he knew in the paper, his company to that mansion on the Westherfield side, northwest of Gotham, was the noble center ofGotham...

And she was the one who encouraged and invested in this region of Gotham, but the whole region was abandoned with her company after her death...

Only that this did not happen with the changes I made in manipulating the events of the time that was lost...

And he learned through her missions, that she was claiming her throne as the leader of the organization, Leviathan and Twilight, and LadyShiva...

And he could guide her now in this direction...

And Hikaru lady of fire and water, and she would be the leader of the dawn organization...

And if not all the forces, absorbing one by one Michiru and she came to become the lady of psychic powers and killed the last Martian...

And they became the Kogo Ryu...

It was Amanda Moxon... Alive... Well back then, yes...

Now he's dead.

There was a bright, unique dark african tall man, who was over two meters tall and from Liberia...

And this man was called Horus Liturg, one of the greatest assassins of the African continent, a professional assassin, who was the best of his time, one of the teachers of Wintergreen and who in turn was the master of the Terminator...

And they were sitting there listening to the testimony, more than supernatural...

It was like a show about watching the greatest detective in the world...

And the one who did this to him was Brenda the Red and Sharon the Blue, the only daughters to rebel against their father's orders...

And these nightclubs were a legacy of the dry law era of the 1940s, when Al Capone appeared and in the cities of Gotham emerged Al Perite a former predecessor of Carmine...

In their history emerged a legacy that several men since Maroni succeeded them and had as ally Antony Wayne, only secretly...

And with several moments when they had contact with meliantes and their lady and owner named Abigail and her daughter Alexandra and her husband Burganin...

\- I call Carmine Falconi to the stand...

\- How about you tell us how this story started. - Asked Amasteus...

He returned home on the day and with his father went to Lew Moxon's mansion accompanied by Eduarda, he then went to talk to Meredith again and with and then with Danica...

He told of his father's countless adventures...

\- The first time we got together was to try to eliminate a plague. – Falconisaid...

This told the rest of the story that his father was approaching and in that place he rode drink and drugs to loosen his tongue.

And you repeated once again what you told him...

Days between coming and going, he heard the news a bombshell news...

Years ago, before the mafia war.

And before the first fools of your villain gallery...

And there was a rival gang war the mafia forming and they were in his father's teens when years later when Bruce wasn't yet born.

The war began when Lew Moxon's son got out of control and started killing more than occasional prostitutes...

And he strangled them with his bras...

And he wasn't just about prostitutes...

As time went by he followed a prostitute, kept her in prison, mutilated her raped and not only her, every child, and those he found...

The daughters were also his victims...

And after he got tired of them, he buried them in their own homes, and they were on the floor...

As you discovered...

Some prostitutes and the pimps saw him as the last person they saw...

And he was cornered by a pimp, and sometimes he was picked up at one of the girls' houses...

And he was trapped inside the house for a while, that was enough...

Those times were in uproar and it was enough careless that his son escaped the care of his nurses and his mother.

One day, they said, Lew Moxom's son killed his mother...

And well...

Did anyone at that time expect this...?

\- No one expected that, he was Mom's little boy...

And why Amanda Moxom?

No one knows...

And he tortured her for hours, time between the gangs calming down, and his time and his mother that he said he loved so much.

And his own mother survived for three days before he died, after he massacred his family, he butchered trucidou and destroyed all the evidence.

That woman over there wasn't Amanda, but her sister...

Thomas Wayne was called and so Eduarda accompanied him and along the streets in uproar and a curfew, and among several riots, conflicts.

During I mean, it was twice moxon called Thomas, he did first aid, I heard her condition was on the verge of death...

She took care of her injuries, but she was already in a coma...

And the destruction, depredation and disorder even fearing, walking down the street accompanied all saw money being burned.

The time we needed to get together and raise a family was blown up...

And it took him one night to get everyone to turn on his old family...

There was a huge gang war...

They were blown up on a mad man on the run, she me in her last moments of lucidity...

There were five men who were in his bed...

And your last waking moments and life...

And she told and asked and all of us...

And I promised revenge...

And for the first time I saw...

Tears in Falconi...

And she in this time of lucidity, he induced his father and enter into gang wars, and killed his own brother, he followed all over Gotham to Metropolis and that's when...

He met Lionel.

Everyone there sighed...

And we united against him...

And it was the first and only time we ever got together...

He begged Thomas Wayne for help, and Veronica, that day Lew owed them both, they helped cover up the murders, followed by when he tried to kill his mother stabbed her...

Well... Lew Moxom,but he didn't kill him.

And in the midst of the chase he managed to gather the first madmen...

And that was the real reason for the great first mafia war...

He was saved by Thomas, again, there was a spate of murders, the whole gang and my wife too, who was also killed, I saw that no one could with him.

There was a great division...

From one to one they were hunted down and those who knew what happened to Moxon's wife turned on him...

At this point with the idea was that Lew Moxon brought together the remaining gangs, and unified in exchange for ridding Gotham and Maxwell Metropolis. de Maxwell.

He had the nickname Joe Coyote Chill...

And why coyote? Prguntou.

Besides raping. " He said. "He cannibalized. " He said.

\- And all the members of the Moxom family and the gangs and the other families...

And his henchmen were murdered, in a gang war, his son took his place.

And for brief moments, before being hunted, some said that his eldest son before taking over disappeared along with his entire gang of madmen, in the midst of being cornered.

His father Moxon fell into depression and died both of the persecution wounds and of the misfortune that befed over him...

And surrounded by all the families I've gathered, the mafia money, over $50 billion...

Gathered in the sheds, they were burned in the explosions when we found him...

He recalls that before the boy was cornered and before there were the scandals of the deaths that were discovered, the other mobsters did nothing against him.

He saysiam and now I know that's not true, it was that the real reason was that he was waiting for the money to be split, but he didn't.

The money and shares disappeared or were burned along with their allies stole more than 100 banks and strong cars over the 17 years around Coast...

And the money was never found again...

And Central, Gotham, Metropolis and Star City, and so the money and evidence actions totaling over 200 billion were stolen.

At that time he had several allies and informants inside banks and police stations and insurance and security companies...

He disappeared with him and disappeared like magic...

Well that year I think they were burned, in the old warehouse, I could notswim.

And I even thought I killed that monster...

But I see him now, I thought I shot several times along with everyone I called to help.

Lew Moxon said that he had a heart murmur, and that he threw himself in the direction of the heart and kidneys that I thought he lost one then...

But I know where I shot him. - Said

Well, that's good. " Said Amasteus. - We did body examinations of crime, and besides not having a hand, well, he does not have a kidney.

And his heart is on the left side, there really is a scar that helped not kill him...

\- And he was wounded and shaken everything he dreamed the empire collapsed was divided among the mafia families...

And so, and his son was a perfect killer, he shouldn't have come into the world...

Why did he have that name? Asked again the prosecutor.

\- Before he killed, he'd bite his teeth and pull out pieces, and do things that humans didn't do, and throw them away,sometimes he'd eat them.

"He raped other children, he started at the age of ten," Carmine said.

Do you have any pictures of him. Asked the prosecutor, looking up at the sky asking God not to.

I have it with me as a souvenir. - Falconi Falconisaid.

One of the lawyers arrived and showed the blessedphoto, he showed it to everyone there and put it on the projector...

And it was the image copies and there everything was summarized to more photos that could see ...

Tell us more about your actions...

Bruce once again transported in the moment of the past, he saw through the eyes of a stray dog...

He sneaked in and saw the sena hidden in the niche there looking...

He once beat to death, a member of his father's own gang.

Eland asked, begged begged, but did not solve...

And in puddles of rain, and so looking around, and saw the man address the same mobster, he argued with his father...

And in a glimpse of time past...

\- Frank, Frank, my dear. "Said the man approaching.

And you may have escaped that time, but your cousin won't take a new chance, there's no one here to save him this time. " He said.

\- You can't do it, you know what he did, you know what he's become, if you help me, I'il clean your bar with my uncle – Try the shirtless man with a bandage on his shoulder.

Lying on the ground walking away in fear of tears, in the eyes.

"I believe you won't escape, Frank. "I said and seeing what he lies.

\- Man, please, man, don't do, this, what he paid you double. " He said.

" Late, too late. " He said. - He doesn't pay me much, and of course, I do what I do a part out of fear, and he's going to soon kill my boss and he's going to take over and with that he doesn't have to clear my bar.

Flashback 2.2

Twenty years ago... at the same time of the present...

He looked out the window of the Arkham sanitarium via the night sky in his ordinary stays the shadows and the clouds...

He had seduced one of the nurses his various transformations using makeup he looked around being accompanied by one of the guards.

And months of bribery from several men he looked around before taking a whereabouts.

And he had an ally his beloved said he would return, last inscriptions on the wall of his room, his hands bandaged and she taken by the nurse by the office...

And before he could release his skills as if pulling him into the corner of the hall he kissed him, like scarlet fire and so he looked on in his last moments of life.

And he pulled out his keys which without realizing he shoved into his jugular cutting from side to side and so took her with her and so dragged him with blood on his robes.

And even the closet of clothes confiscated from former inmates before the arrest...

And he ripped off his clothes and then he pulled out the alarm and turned off all the power.

From the guard and before a touch he simply did not exist in his place a doll, a simple wooden doll and so he wore women's clothes like those of a nurse.

And soon he put on a blond wig and soon he half-pants and boots and so he went out and went on putting on a hat his father promised.

And he came after he left Gotham and then went through one of the ducts and climbed was the second left.

What was not known and would not have known was the following while he fled in another corridor still with emergency lights.

And at the center of the sanitarium some interns were knowledge of something a meeting in a dark and isolated part of the courtyard.

\- I told you he would seek me he always comes to get he is hiding here ... - And he tried to say.

\- He's not hiding, he and one of the nurses try to understand that...

\- Senhor Wayne...

\- He has a peculiar power. " Said Bruce Wayne...

\- He has the power to create illusions, and get into people's minds to make them forget. "He said.

\- It makes you have dreams or nightmares... - Said.

Not even a Martian could feel it, he camouflages himself in his mind, in the unconscious part, then he doesn't realize that you're really there.

I can't understand anything anymore I can't see past my box...

She would look around and succumb to the rays of the sun around her.

She looked like there didn't exist tomorrow...

But you did it. "Said the prosecutor.

\- I felt someone approach, in fact, it entered my mind...

It started as I can say an itch a touch, and were so many times that it seemed that some moments were not real, tops rotated non-stop, such as a dream that did not end ...

Pins? " He repeated...

Tops start the wheel, they spin and spin, and they don't stop, but you don't feel the wind, it was like it wasn't windy...

And there was nothing that rotated it, the inertia did not work, one likes water that fell, but did not wet, felt the gout, but not the water, the well, nor had anything there that said it rained ...

I didn't seem to connect with a real memory, I thought it was feeling that something lurked.

I didn't feel like I could see the feeling of reality.

And he erased tracks, he would go into the deepest part of the subconscious.

And I realized, I thought I was going crazy, the unreal didn't seem like it was supposed to be real. " He said.

And some FBI agents were called to testify...

Gotham Police Department agents were working closely with Metropolis and also with theFBI, and some other states...

And there the senseless disappearances and any connection, while Commissioner Gordon was running from the Arkhamsanitarium...

Gradually the cops could get little more evidence and nothing more than old Arkham patients the joker arrested without moving in his cell.

And he realized that at that time he was sabotaged, the same feeling of unreality...

And he seemed to have completely lost sight of reality he didn't speak meaningful words and sway backwards...

And that was the feeling of impending madness...

And he brought in his other notes at trial...

They were old notes of coldcases, patients who were hospitalized without uttering words,, without any sense and those who claimed to have had children that did not exist.

\- And he could erase or bypass his memory, but he couldn't erase files. "Bruce said.

And who knows or wives who never had husbands, who also did not exist, sometimes wives who did not exist...

And I had data that something wasn't right.

And the everyday problems that a city like Gotham was going through...

But those were other problems I felt something that was not physical...

Mothers who were never mothers and former Arkham doctors who murdered their husbands even if it makes no sense to rave when they find her...

And I realized it was someone with a lot of mental power, but not being able to create patterns to hide...

Just what I would have felt now was just a great detective this had disappeared over six years ago and billionaire Bruce Wayne himself had been kidnapped...

And I stayed long enough to realize that he had no cohesion, he manipulated memory, but he didn't focus on creating logic that he could use...

And he just erased without s working on going deeper.

And my subconscious was warning that there was something missing, people wouldn't go looking for a child, but there were still records that said there were...

And so the data said that there was no evidence of such a disappearance, because they did not disappear as magic, there was no real evidence of the non-existence of such a person...

And the madness wasn't contagious, just hallucinations caused by mental illness... , it wasn't something everyone had at the same time.

Yet following the corridor of the morgue the entire wing found severed bodies men mostly indigent redheads had nothing but such evidence.

They had no way of being indigent, their mothers, their fathers, their families did not remember them, as if they had been erased from their minds.

And these people without calls looking at every report in their hands Bullock saw only unrelated people, people who mostly had no close relatives to be claimed and no apparent connection...

And what is known from the registry office, such as people data, panels, reports, and even births and nonexistent dates.

But they existed, they were all catalogued there, recorded. And there were no evidence of their deaths...

If they looked, they'd be there.

And data from people who didn't exist, but looking deeper yes, existed, existed at some point and disappeared at the other.

And they showed a lot of records of people that no one could remember...

And that included kids who nobody talked about...

Meanwhile at gotham's communications center a man draped in shadows and a blue uniform with red hair stood in front of a monitor and keyboards as he typed in front of him.

And I had help. " He said. "But he couldn't be better than I asked.

\- And I analyzed, the brain and a large computer, it can be reprogrammed, just need the right brain wave, the right one where they would tune in like a big antenna and could amplify, and the same were that I could interfere with its frequency...

And how often did you have it? Questioned.

The bell I heard when I felt the ringing, the drip of a puddle of water, something like a very faint bell, I felt that sound, I heard it several times...

It was a brain wave a sonar like that of a bat, it was not heard, but felt like sonar, something that only your mind would feel...

And various objects and devices around him he monitored the change of direction of each computer antenna and satellite he was a programmer who changed the frequency.

And each object and its various satellites were changed angle and various tunings in some forms by changing the signal and directing in different tunings.

I just felt I should listen with my mind, not with my ears.

\- And that sound... - Tried the prosecutor.

\- Everyone there stopped to listen, they thought it was weird...

\- Magic has a tuning, a vibration that can be felt.

\- And if you can create interference in what's done.

I smelled it too. " He said.

A smell a pain in the ear. "And a feeling of a sour smell. " He said.

\- Tell me about Maxwell the Coyote Chill Moxom.

\- The Chill coyote. "Carmine said.

\- In Bruce Wayne's childhood, when he was 6 to 8 years old, before the deaths of his parents, I received visits from the boy accompanied by my daughter who wasolder.

And both behavior when the way of acting and speaking and the actions were different from those we know today, but similar, until his movements or even he did not act like a six-year-old,slet alone a man who says he hasno powers.

And that's exactly what everyone thought, there was something unnatural about Bruce Wayne...

And yet they did not seem deliberate actions of a 6-year-old, were more reserved contained and even calculated, but strange.

And yet I lost touch with him right after the murders of his parents.

He was like he had accumulated knowledge of a man of wisdom he always knew what to answer, he always knew what to say, he was always at the right time... , and was no different from the present moment.

And I read was the old school law reporting the strange behavior before other people...

\- He was very connected with both, both with Poole the firstborn of Luthor and with Pamela, had few friends of his age, shy and always visited the caretaker, which I had doubts for as to the actions.

And from a single boy who isa friend of children, I advised Thomas Wayne to keep the boy away from that boy, he was strange...

And he fheartburn toys paper airplanes and had no friends, lived with his mother as a school janitor.

He remembered that notasgood as it is now.

And in a moment of time before everything changes, before the moment of truth.

And in a period of time when the janitor was accused of the girls' disappearances, which after his return he managed to stop...

After the disappearances and deaths of children, childhood classmates, before the deaths of his parents, he went to the house of the school janitor, was a good tall skinny man.

And that at one point he had videotapes that were cool back then, and of course these days too, in fact he visited often and also he had all guests..

And someone planted them, he knew someone had done...

And the other children, at several different times, was later charged with pedophilia and murder, police officers went to the mansion to look for him, and were also interviewing other children.


	34. Chapter 34

18

And thelengthy investigation, and they asked for several children to testify and so he saw several times trying to hide objects from him..

And when I visited him, officers talked to Bruce Wayne about the way he talked to the kids, and so much with other children, who had contact..

And they say investigators found incriminating materials and boot marks 44 the size of the caretaker in steps in the nearby local snow.

\- He was from your father's time, a cop here from Gotham, he was investigating old cases, and he also provided services to his father. The butler said.

Years later when he was ten years old there were several cases of murders, people killed, gutted, and bodies were found, but this time they were not children, but adults, dead...

At this same time he was alone, and saw that along with this came a new girl that he did not have much contact with, but she was strange enough to draw attention...

And so he began to tell, as if transported to the past.

And so he was transported to several and several years ago at the time of his father, when he was younger he was a baby, more than a newborn, it was his body an adult man, he saw that place as being himself...

And so reported a mobster who told of his experience as to being at the time of the first mobsters...

\- Well, one day when he was nine, I was a colleague of Lew Moxon, at first he was a good person, not involved with problems, but his family continued with one of the careers of illegalities.

And in the career of a mobster who was one of the oldest mafia families, and in a cycle of family mobsters, all his successors, I saw him grow up.

From a good person to what he is today. " He said.

\- And we were friends, we have a history of friendship and disagreements very great a long story, and also met his life and also watched him grow his son.

\- And before you were born and just when you were just a baby and some time ago before you came into the world, I delivered your wife, I actually know the child, I advised him to send him for more qualified help he was older than you, 15 years.

But he didn't go. He concluded hisson, and that's what the prosecutor said too... .

That's what i'm talking about. " Your father agreed.

He thought it would pass and it was a phase. " He said.

"Yes, my son, he found it very strange, and normal, but the normal was soon disappearing. " He said.

"He, unlike most children, had other ideas of fun. I said, i'm not going

That a normal person wouldn't have. "In my view he either died or staged his death very well. " He said.

And what's been proven now.

\- That was over 15 years ago. " He said.

\- I need son for you to see and hear with your own eyes. " He said.

And that's what he heard.

"It's é not something but speculation.

"And so he told about his story.

"And so he told before he went to sleep. " He said.

A few years ago before Lew Moxon had his second child, his wife was kidnapped pregnant, but the child ...

And her firstborn withher, had been kidnapped too, this was never found, but his wife tortured.

Now I know, that this is Lupus...

\- And she spent days being tortured, she got a lot of scars, she didn't see her attacker.

\- But she was soon found next to a police guard who went to her rescue, there in that lair, there were other corpses and remains and remote recordings tapes and other devices ...

People somehow forgot...

\- But the man who tortured her was not found at the scene, but was soon found soon after, but he sworeinnocence.

Andhe was lonely and part of a rival Italian family, everyone suspected him, everyone thought it was him right away.

\- A few days before he was caught, he became friends with Meredith Moxon, she was a smart woman who kept an eye on visitors, and the children, they had frequent visits, his father was supposed to evaluate the older boy in Moxon.

And so he would hire a helper a qualified specialist...

And he visited her every afternoon,, this was a strange woman,, daughter of Lew Moxon's right-hand man and that's when I had contact once again with Eduarda. .

And this one who knew other people who could evaluate, and that man who seemed middle-aged and called Durza Moxon, sister of Lew Moxon, the situation and that his wife has sequelae. – Said.

Better yet, there were sequels.

\- A murder case within one's own family.

Adelaide Moxon came back with sequelae and traumas and so she cried and didn't get out ofbed...

And she herself attempted suicide and needed years to recover, long 7 years of treatment, but she always said that that child inside her was not hers..

And it was the rapist's, and that was the demon himself, which was not proven...

But now from what I see, that's right...

And she only suffered from subsequent kidnapping traumas, and by the time she was abducted she was already three weeks pregnant...

That way his father didn't finish the story he was sleepy...

And so he slept, he remembered that he woke up the next day in his own mansion.

And his parents, were going and taking him towards Lew Moxon, and so he met firsthand and personally the Moxon family ...

Andle, his father was there to treat other injuries of other battle partners...

And it was this account of one of gotham's oldest old-school mobsters...

And so he met some people from his history...

He did this with a pre-established agreement between the two, which would last a little more than months to settle debts of an agreement...

Meanwhile Bruce looked and was accompanied by Eduarda...

Durza and Meredith and these two people over there were taking care of some visiting kids.

And that now retired were once again reliving nightmares...

And he was curious, and so Meredith told the story that her father did not end there was mistrust as to the origin of his son...

\- That boy was weird.

" He had strange ideas, it was not normal, he solved the idea of a nine-year-old, and of course when he was nine years old, make his own zoo.

And so he went to distribute to his friends, all, well, the problem was that they weren't exactly alive, or whole.

Maxwell Moxom, eldest son of Lew Moxom, there was Helen Moxon ...

And she disappeared shortly after turning 14 before the big ambush when he turned 13 decided to help..

Andhe said that my son could raise as many remaster as he wants and cats and dogs too, and he said he would distribute it in his school.

– He convinced the Falconi boy to deliver some of his little hamster animals rabbits, and even dogs. " He said.

What he didn't know was that his friend was giving them an end.

Drowning everyone in aquariums wasn't fun.

Instead of a zoo, we have a graveyard of animals...

Or we'd have a Pokémon inside out with sewn pieces of animals around and on staple machines...

Over time as he grew up he developed strange and psychotichabits, growing along with him, evolving and developing.

He took pleasure in torturing and drowning dry and wet tortured mutilated mostly the youngest and most beautiful.

And he liked to keep them before he went to puberty, he recorded the tortures, and beatings.

And he took them to his workshop and so he tortured them and rapedthem, did not care about gender and or species, after a while...

And he would just kill them, but he wouldn't bury them, and he'd keep them with wax or some other product and take them away...

And he shouldn't have been born...

He heard years later from old Falconi the same thing said to him at one point in an interrogation. " The Strange Farm... - Said.

Falconi reported some events and was questioned in an incisive manner bythe prosecutor.

And he remembered that at a time of a past life and that no longer exists he was interrogated in the same way...

\- I heard he had a farm an abandoned farm...

And where there was a church, once one of my henchmen went to my service, and saw what was in the church, but what he saw he did not say why he soon went mad and committed suicide.

And this is the farm? Questioned the lawyer...

And he showed the photos to everyone of lupus's lair...

Where's this church? He asked.

" It is on the road between the old abandoned city of an Indian reserve, between the ghost town of Despair City and Gotham... – Said.

And this address where we've been.

And that they're in Bruce Wayne's notes. " Said Amasteus...

\- I even have the address, over there it looks like the entrance to a ghost town. " He said.

\- He as a child, until a long time ago, took the ones that no one wanted to take dogs, cats, and other small animals, and stayed with him one day when I was achild.

\- And andu went into the old mansion, it was bought by some big shot that simply sits between the Wayne property and among two other properties those of Wana...

And it was a Wayne property... it still is.

This property is abandoned to this day, thought to himself.

Bruce spoke to himself soon after between his conversation between Zariel and him.

A few years into the future he remembered the old abandoned mansion, and an. old lawyer named Gregory Wana, while Amasteus.

And he beat him on a contract killed Amanda and Pamela's father and little Tamires, and took his last name and devoured his story.

Now they're research allies and partners of a law firm...

He was a devourer of life and contracts, he had limited time...

Years after never knowing that he never heard from this family, and his business, his father's friend, who never heard from him again after the death of hisparents.

And I saw someonebut scattered, several good-sized animals pickled, and dismembered, but after weeks there he had several bugs with him.

And so it went on.

"And so my son always came back, one day it had been two months, when I saw something that for a child was terrifying.

And what he hid from the bugs and drowned I caught with his father he took hamster cubs that no one wanted along cats.

And of course, dogs and drowned throwing in glass, from that day on I told my son not to send any more of his animals.

And for him after all, I asked him why he said he was in favor of birth control.

\- Over time he when he asphyxiated his own brother and began a series of heinous crimes, and among these he sodomized the nearest children.

And from some mobsters allied with his father, and began to migrate to other forms of torture murders, and with other unknown children...

And were being turned away because they knew what he was capable of and could not be controlled, he was hospitalized twice in Arkham throughout childhood...

And then he returned a year after turning seventeen, and when he was nineteen, a doctor found psychosis among other problems.

He had found... It wasn't a good case.

He was the forerunner of thejoker, actually worse than him.

\- And a few years before you turned two. Durza said as he entered the conversation...

\- He killed discriminated, he had nothing but the desire to torture and kill. " He said.

\- And Thomas, he was an expert and helped at that time, some cases needed coroner's, and he tried to help all the victims of Moxon's son, but they all died...

\- One day in question, he couldn't take so many deaths... - He said.

\- Thomas gave the idea of all gotham mobsters coming together for the first time and thus cornering the boy and killing whoever stood in his way and was helping the moxon boy... – Said.

\- Years ago that would have been impossible, but for the first time we came together to exterminate a plague in the name of life. " He said.

"He brought many people together who were very afraid of him and used them to base fear and to do with him what they did to all their previous victims. " He said.

And so he met and created the crime syndicate, this would be the first, the first time he created this criminal organization, at this time everyone came together to end evil at the root.

And what was in vain I must say...

And so they all cornered the gang called the exile gang, and machine-crossed a hydroelectric plant, and hunted down and machine-messed up the boy, exterminating one by one, causing a fire at the scene, and his death. " He said.

But there was a shed.

"Happy to know that it will have a definite end now...

"At least that's what we expect. " He said.

And he in turn saw his back ruminating into the vortex...

And while he returned to a moment of time in the past between memories of a time when everything changed...

And in a period when a timeline shattered and didn't happen...

And in the midst of some frequent fights from your parents...

She ran away had a fairy park as she told him, handsome and energetic...

They her older friends came to this park today in her future since in her past as a child, it was not yet abandoned, but in her adult time yes.

And when he had returned to Gotham after his journey around the world to train for those who know how to face the world and superstitious criminals.

And this site had been corrupted with crack users, there was drug point, criminals of all kinds, in thistime of his childhood, he remembered that she deceived him.

And as a child's mind works he knows very well, he saw how everything was seen through it, he looked and thought at those times, the fairies his dream of flying.

And she killed themsoon after with nothing to offer, as she said at times in the past they were cruel wearing furs to cover up what they really were...

And it was really a beautiful fairy field flattering roses and an immense cultivated and abundant nature...

She spoke of fairies and how she wishes to be like her as she wished to leave...

And at some point in time the Jasmine girl had disappeared...

She disappeared right after the murders, on a night in Arkham if not before killing whoever stood in her way...

They were friends. That's what I thought.

But as always what one could believe in the words of a child, in their minds, everythingwas soflowery...

He thought it would all be interconnected...

She spoke sometimes to him in some of their sporadic encounters at a time before that before her disappearance, the death of her parents, who had found her fairy her way her wish fulfilled...

They didn't want you to fight anymore. Not in your fairy field...

And again he was poisoned...

He again met with Parkinson's, and this threw him down, while after all after course assuming he would take his company...

And so he resumed the day and sought information about...

And in a turn of time...

Waking up again, he researched it, because in addition to a dismissal someone would poison him, in his records she owed information, directly to Parkinson...

And this was the moment that arose between time and oblivion...

At this time he before throwing him through the building again assumed that he hired Brunella...

Again he woke up that very day and started all over again...

Leaving earlier had dismissed Alfred, when an unknown car had hit him, his car exploded and he died...

On that same day, which was repeated...

And so began the research...

And somehow he solved this case along with more than one crime and a barracks within his company...

And it was a plot...

And all the pieces came together...

Pooline, well she had the syndrome of the only son, he remembered to hear conversations from his parents, about Lex, got married when Patricia was 18, it was a marriage by choice of Patricia's father, well it would not come out good thing from there...

And in case she was younger than Poole 17, Luthor's mother had different problems, the main one was the difficulty of getting pregnant, it took her 12 years to have Poole and another 17 to have Lex...

And it led Alfred Pooline and Charlote to wait and coincident the next place that would be attacked and stolen was a winery...

And he said an apology to his parents that he would sleep at Petrovia's house, they confiscated the camerasandphotographic ras, transferred the recordings...

And they took these cameras, held the partners, broke into the place just over an hour in the morning, followed in separate cars and went in a different direction...

And one in particular the current leader and future pimp Antonia, Carolina and Joana Mary and they each was in particular, and he knew the way each of them would trail, but it was the path of destruction, the abyss of all his life and that would happen in each of their lives...

And her most famous prostitute named Mizuni Shin was 12 when he first saw her... , in the original story...

And at what point could he find her like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

Abigail and her daughter Alexandra, if they give them a chance they could grow up to become someone with instincts of justice if someone trained her or led her on the right track...

And revisited several and several times every ten years, in different periods, between catastrophe seeing himself, aging reborn and dying and returning in a moment of time...

And in another body in another family member and the other incarnation of yours...

And as if moved by a black hole and a slow motion jumping from place and place as if increasing the speed of a film both in motion and slowness ...

And police reports at the time reported the various enemies he faced...

And among these many enemies there was a common enemy among also several loeb cops and informants...

And nothing or no one saved them from the slaughter that would take place two years before the Wayne murders?

And what was the reason for gotham's great gang war the confrontation between Moxon, Falconi Carnivale and a fourth Massimo family...

And now he knows the answer to all these answers...

And they never heard from them again.

It's not saved...

It was Adriana Washington she received her help and so began a friendship weeks before the events, he can talk to Christopher for a long time, amid the help of Lady P.

And until that moment it was not proven whether it was an ambush if he was the real target, or if it was random his murder or if they really wanted to kill, but there was an attack followed by a robbery at a mall...

What about the missing money?

Well he found exactly where it is...

And so they received a payment outside an extra data by Eduarda and Veronika not to reveal the truth to Thomas and Martha...

And he spread cameras all over the tunnels and underground and secret passages with the help of contractors and builders who connected the whole city and went to you the cave in the bat...

And on this day that Thomas was busy it was Alfred who received Amasteus...

The man knew of the origin of this man master Bruce had contacted weeks of insistence of his faithful butler...

\- They haven't been discovered yet, your client is being falsely accused. " He said.

– He has besides the priest a woman and a girl who are his accomplices, they take pictures and keep with them...

And the apartments, in turn, are close to the Daily Planet... number 44. Devlon Price.

\- Each of them were strangled, their toes cut off, and then killed, beaten and raped.

"He washed them with bleach cleaning the traces. " He said.

\- And by the way, I know where the bodies are still in the big horn a raive nightclub, the next victim and Tabita Charon, she's 17 years old, light brunette, low green eyes, and will be on Clinton Street, near Devlon...

She was abducted that same morning many years ago, and at 2:00 p.m.

And he remembered that he asked Amasteusexactlythat...

I want these buildings in my name, Klincam, all the buildings in which the warehouses were used, a document that you had left in my name. " He said.

\- The officer on the case and Ariana Kramp.

She was a tall, muscular, athletic brunette with great intellect.

A slender 22-year-old fiber woman with an adventurous spirit...

He had a late encounter in Gotham with the Flash Reverso, to which he caught

And he realized that as fast as all sprinters were fast no matter how much time they spent, they weren't masters of martial arts they didn't change their modus operandi...

And they were repetitive, if they decorated their movements and repeated they would know when and where and how they would attack...

And the way he acted was repetitive, his footing of support when attacking and or kicking the attacks were in Barry's case the right.

And in the case of Eobard the left..., they were not methodical, repetitive risks did not attack in sync, and did not have a method that changed, seemed pre-established.

And they were repetitive, they didn't change the way they acted, they didn't deviate from the same path and they didn't change their actions...

Before punching, somehow as he told, in Barry's case he attacked 33 times in a space of time had a vicious movement in his attacks and always when he acted was the same...

And as much as any of the sprinters as much as the Flash was right-handed and how the reverse Flash was left-handed and in turn he attacks first with the left the blows did not change, and vice versa...

And he understood now and could know when and where his next blows would be, he studied it during all the time he...

And he started to predict, and attack...

And by fighting back and decorating, you could predict and deflect your attacks...

And Superman suffered from the same evil...

And none of them, except for Wonder Woman, didn't train to fight...

And without their powers they were a zero on the left...

And if everyone wanted to be beaten on the basis of tiredness...

Stop repeating the attacks and swerve at the last moment...

And the same goes for the way the Green Arrow threw his arrows were predictable and easily unfeasible...

And he caught him and didn't fight back, coming to the conclusion that he just needed to know when and where he was going to strike the next blow...

He first looked at the records of all the pharmacology properties, which were being developed...

He talked to shareholders in order to find a solution against the fall in their shares...

And in turn saw each of them stressed with the actions, again on this day he saw when leaving early...

And one of your shareholders plummeted from one floor of the building, and of course there were a lot of cops after...

And he walked the same paths jumping through obstacles...

And so after the portal was opened and it was thrown between the dimensions a part of its still existed...

And he wasactive in that place as several times in an instant in time where he was sent to several lives where he could return. – And so it all begins – Said the voice of the crow.

And so he fell into the midst of an immense dark forest and saw further a horde of demons chasing a woman and children.

Weekslater, disappearance after disappearance and people returned then controlled...

And it really looked like a repetitive movie...

And wrapped in black slime,, dark tentacles and hunger and those who were not controlled...

And he looked in his direction and so soon that Luthor was in turn controlled with Brainiac...

And he can see for other eyes that possibly besides wayne companies to suffer a stock setback...

And these that crashed because of a rival company and that launched a product before them and an industrial espionage where they patented a product before them...

And they were involved in a fraud scheme where they planted false evidence against him.

And they didn't expect him to find out... even if he came back...

And they weren't prepared...

And that these substantial evidences were surrupiados their products and all their forms were stolen and some accused of fraud ...

And he involved several people in his notes and evidence in this courtroom and everyone was involved...

And he was your grandfather's own grandfather.

And he was taken back in time in this established period...

January 22, 1919...

It's more than 10 years before J'onn came to earth...

But it seemed to be around the time when the Martian war existed...

Interesting...

And there entering the Studio was a butler affected sleek and clean hair, and he pompously said.

Master Roney, you have a meeting with Doctor Erder in thirty minutes...

Roney...

And he was Eros' grandfather...?

When he remembers that his great-great-grandfather was in the 40s he unexpectedly met Doctor Erder, but the story was for that very...

And then he was involved?

According to his studies, he was the man who brought the Martian ashore...

Interesting...

And he was preparing to do business, besides that he could use the patent in his ventures and launch before others.

And cover up your involvement in this thorny problem...

And he can see that there were several contracts space exploration projects, at that time there were studies on developing an experimental technology beyond its time...

And he kept them so only he could find...

You could do that, develop some technologies years before the project and keep for it...

And hid it in his own room when he was born, he'd be there at the right time...

And he could keep the project and the tunnels before everyone knows and stays in the family...?

Or with himself...

With yourself, you mean? " Said Zariel...

That's right, i'm going to get you " He agreed.

Hours later...

And he went with a butler he can see that the ancestral family of his butler, Rudolf Alfred's great-great-grandfather, he drove his car to the Erder estate...

And accompanying him there waited in the car.

And he at that moment he entered Erder's property...

And according to his calculations, he should keep secret studies of contact with other alien forms...

And he kept a slow and long project and a research for his pleasure a research initiated by his grandfather there was a report of Magnus Wayne tristan's grandfather... and Roney's father...

Started with Valdor Wayne...

So there were predecessors of his who used the bodies of ancestors when he used it every 200 years on his descendants and ancestors...

At least a hundred years before Magnus...

And in some secret reports kept with Erder, there were reports of incursion projects and interdimensional reactors and studies of ancient and alien civilizations, and in all his research there were projects and inventions...

And he should go back there and confiscate them so he doesn't fall into the wrong hands...

And that they're not his...

And there were reported contacts with psions...

And he had several contacts and research with scientists...

And he can pick up the reports and have them for himself in his studies for his own project.

And he saw a way to contact other races outside the known system and how to bring benefit tohim...

And at that very moment he decoded it in codes, and codes that only he could decipher...

And he saw that he witnessed the white wolf...

And he was someone he would at some point come to know and would be of his present past and future...

And he thought about hiding, but at some point they knew each other, he came to him and in those months he can negotiate...

And the man they call the white wolf claimed to be his agent, his left hand...

And he was the exact man moment when the Martian will be brought...

And he protected himself by witnessing white wolf contact with Doctor Erder...

At this time when using his illusory powers, he perceived the interdimensional experiment, as he knew...

And that's how he felt for the first time when he was in the presence of the power he so much reported...

And he couldn't say, but he couldn't be more coherent...

And so he mentally controlled the Martian, it was amazing there were two beings there...

And he had his daughter, little Anne..., the girl he loved so much as a granddaughter, he liked children...

And so implanted the suggestion that lived alone was an intense and subtle power, no one would ever notice ...

Unless...

Unless whoever he was most powerful to...

And over time the friendship and the fact that this man does not strange a Martian would not be perceived by the green man...?

It was incredible, such power should not be undeserved nor underestimated...

And in turn Erder even being hypnotized by white wolf still kept in touch and a contract with Roney Wayne...

His research was very interesting, and he realized that he could keep in touch with the little Martian and the white wolf itself...

And so the photos shrouded in illusions would not be perceived...

And somehow Roney saw hidden the situation he looked at on the monitor table on this fateful day...

And so he saw potential in the little creature, as soon as he had arrived he realized his presence, and of course realized that the little creature this would be J'onn's daughter...

And she was on the verge of death, but she had strength, unlike the Martian, the grown man, that there could be more, much more under her control...

And her power was subtle, and she fought, of course, more than J'onn himself, but amazingly she resisted, but her father, no, so he ripped her out of her arms and with his magic healed her...

Roney as Nathaniel's descendant realized according to Zariel, he would not hurt any of them...

But how did he hurt me? Questioned.

\- He went crazy because of the weather. – Said Zariel...

Then he left the monitor room was accustomed to the psychic attacks of White Wolf...

And it took weeks to do so, at first she wanted to go back to her father, she wanted to say she was, and Roney (Bruce) he approached ignored the White Wolf...

And well thought he was powerful, but it was easy to deceive and manipulate in the mind of a child and in the mind of an adult, and so he showed that he errs weakly, as frank as an insect...

The white wolf he looked in awe at Wayne...

And he knew this man was a Wayne.

\- Nathaniel... - Tried White Wolf.

\- Well... - He said assessing the situation...

Say it, yes. Zariel said.

\- Yes, White Wolf. "He said.

If you think so. " Said he saw the work of the white wolf...

That experiment brought not only J'onn, but there were more than one hundred Martians, the situation itself caused the field of explosion of dimensional transport...

And that caused them to weaken the Martians, they were at a point of almost catatonia...

So he didn't come alone...


	35. Chapter 35

17

And so he saw the white wolf hypnotizing the Martians and Doctor Erder, and so man... used them...

And he remembers that at first instant of time when still time has not changed...

And he saw that moment change, well he saw Zia kill his father and ally himself with other white Martians, from that point of view, he had two ways to go...

Either he let her become an enemy of the justice league, or he would go with the tram walking around taking advantage of the situation...

And he should show up at the exact moment, be there knowing he could go into events and benefit from that very moment as if it were his own.

As powerful as a hundred Martians... he saw her destroy all human life, and control the White Wolf with incredible psychic powers...

And he had the idea, and no one would know that he was being opportunistic,white wolf wasloyal, who would be to blame would not be him, and would never know that he was the creator ...

And he convinced white wolf to be part of the plan...

And he implanted that the little Martian died and with the power of fascination, he erased from the mind that he came along with some other Martians...

And for all intents and purposes he came alone...

And he knew that some complications of fate should be keptunchanged...

And he realized that he could use this, the girl, the fascination of a power was more important than the bond of a father's blood...

And he controlled it had the power of mental sleep, and the little Martian began to resist the powers of the white wolf...

And he realized that, somehow she saw Tristan and Lobo Bsqueaky as a powerful alien...

And somehow at the same speed in which she learned the language she tried to wake her relatives, but could not...

And she and he saw her making a few attempts, and approached Roney, saw him as a powerful man...

And he made a bet with her that he was weak that he could not get out of his power, from his illusory and psychicpower...

And so for a few months she tried and tried and so realizing that it did not come out of the illusion...

And she collapsed from exhaustion and didn't try anymore...

And it was the mind of a Martian her powerful father was an example of power, that child was destroyed, and she hated him and hated him...

And so the pride he felt for a father disappeared, and suggestively, he induced illusions, strong and subtle enough not to see the reality around him...

And she spent some time between white wolf and Roney he trained her willingly, she wanted to stay in the shadows...

And she learned martial arts, over time she came to become her agent of ruin...

And so Roney called her the little girl from the red river of terror...

And she would be your first ruin...

And she became the mentor of some girls...

And she came to witness the coming Veronika, she visited him a long time ago, and the white wolf was a vile woman, but who was a woman who visited periodically...

As he did not know, but he had business with Amasteus who was always his lawyer, and he kept an eye on the negotiations and the fake companies and the oranges to cover up...

And no living soul and no one would confiscate the information, and even if they confiscated it they couldn't connect to any Wayne, and the vaults that were hidden they couldn't be discovered...

And since he would keep you in the shadows as your agent... just as veronika kept...

And so he used Doctor Erder and so brought about 100 white Martians and 100 Martians, green, with it hypnotized.

And he knew it wasn't right, but when everything went down he wouldn't be to blame... and they're already dead to the world and to any civilization...

And there would be no connection between them...

And when it was all over, they wouldn't be important.

And she was a prodigy learned so fast that it was surprising...

Exuberant and powerful psychic powers...

Arranged controlled chained trapped in wires and conductors...

And while he's mentally controlling two hundred Martians...

And she helped him, and so she grew up and grew up and being her most faithful, follower, he transported them to her home.

And she was always your secret agent should be used at the most desperate moment only when it was extremely necessary...

Converted by him a great brainwashing...

He thus kept them for centuries trapped in his illusions the right time to use them, would soon arrive...

And she felt pride and pleasure and be her apprentice

And so he made them, controlled and perfect and the Martian girl...

It would serve his purpose, not that he needed it, but he was simply hunting the Erderfamily, where he sometimes saw his last descendant, who faked his own death...

And so he kept in touch with Zia the daughter of J'onn..

And several years later in the golden age of heroes...

And it would be revealed only at the right time when he allowed...

And for that time that passed J'onn never knew she was alive, and for all intents and purposes she died...

And at a time of turning time when it all happened...

And so when Brainiac made an attempt to invade the earth and in the midstofit, he used the strange force of the trauma of so many other heroes as a way to simply harness his power...

And she always showed up periodically to help what she called Roney's reincarnation and she heard the white wolf speak Nathaniel...

And at another point he wouldn't even look at her twice, at that moment he would never even touch her with a three-foot pole.

And she started calling Bruce Nathaniel... and from Nathaniel to Bruce...

And that name, that was the name he'd always heard...

Zia at that time was with Sara and Rachel and both met at one of their parties she was in the custodian of Eduarda...

And his son's name was Eric Mey Rino Wayne, and he maintained the lineage, but unlike his father who was following a cycle of reincarnation...

And Eric, after his son, left the planet wandering the universe out...

And there were no records of these contacts with any Wayne, much less J'onn'sdaughter...

And what the minds of all those Martians had about them lost to them...

And he came to call himself the Collector his son with Zia...

And in another turn of time...

And none of those connections connected him, there were no records of any Wayne's encounters with White Wolf...

White Wolf didn't leave any of that on the record...

Throughout the discovery process among Lupus' thousands of victims and his records, he hasn't left anything so powerful that they connect...

J'onn almost went mad from pain the last psychic wave between feeling the brain death of Martians...

And there was a peak of a psychic cry before his instant death...

The court saw the torture images of every Martian...

But reporting that there were 200 dead Martian corpses... and a discovery that there was an Eder device that could be used to bring and control Martians...

In a large room connected to wires and kept only a part of their brains...

Using to amplify your power...

And in particular... that made J'onn run out of there...

It was one thing to think that he was the last Martian, it was another thing to find that he narrowly failed to serve as a guinea pig in experiments...

And they died as consequences of amplification sonar when Bruce used it to destroy Lupus'spsychicdefenses...

And what they had to stop for a few minutes...

Before we continue to follow...

Mr. Morris was one of the farmers besides doing dog races that was cool, but the hidden part was that that place...

And he was one of the men who came to testify at this trial...

And it was a very large farm of over a thousand hectares, and they used that place and he can use that to make other illegal enterprises...

That, he didn't say in detail, just found out that the place was suspicious...

And Jasmine can learn to shoot and he realized that the girl hadpotential...

And she learned fast and some shooters saw that she had a good aim, and among these shooters, Bruce chose the first three days in a row at the same time as Six...

Six was the best shooter and he had that name because he had the ability to react in six seconds and make six shots at the same time his response takes six seconds...

And he was one of the best shooters that time deserved, he could miraculously be a gunman who used guns once...

And he saw the girl learning to shoot so well, if not better than him...

Six was killed years later in a escape by Veronika while failing a service...

Originally he would be killed by her, in practice the reason would be before the turn time before meeting Jasmine...

And with Jasmine he retired before the fateful day...

And he knew that Veronika was the creator of the Red Target organization...

And he saw searching the place and discovered all kinds ofweapons, the weapons that were used by the best shooters in the service of the organization, and besides rifles were other weapons...

And not enough half the compliments, and so conquered the girl and took her to the club and so he lived in his lap after all was cute and deadly ...

It was at this time that she made so many visits to that forest after shooting classes that she discovered that there was nothing fairy or angels...

And it was totally demonic the forest wascursed, she really found something beyond magic, totally contrary to goodness and was really demonic, besides of course a demon-eating children...

And what made him not eat or not eat him, until today he did not discover...

In this interim medium, they met Ashley Preston Marconi, a 14-year-old girl who was an afro hair, her hair looked like a large lush redtree.

And this hair that stretched to the sides above and around a tangle, and redhead fire color, and tall for her age and wore round glasses, bottle bottom, and brunette as sunburned.

She was rich, the daughter of wealthy parents, like all of them, and so she was perverted and hid pornography in her secret compartment of her room.

And this girl would be responsible for recording and making amateur films, documentaries, and in the future a paparazzi.

And so a perverted assassin, she had acquired the power of illusion, and so too a cameraman woman, and drew beautifully, and was a perfect artist who could bring to life everything she drew.

And all that, if she didn't die prematurely...

She had the goal of finding beauty in art and her art was the filming of a definitive film...

And he heard it hidden before they met, it was a beautiful dream, and he followed it for a while...

As an Stalker,he discovered his habits and desires, repeating a week of discovery...

And at that time, he can use it to his advantage...

And had absent parents who owned rival televisioncompanies, and who merged the twocompanies, soon after called Felix Network, which came to become partners and so they got married and had the girl...

And three more children, in Ashley's case she would mysteriously die...

And not before you would leave clues to find your killers...

If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have been able to piece together the evidence, there was an alternate video playing in a forgotten evidence room, but the investigations were conducted in a different direction.

And he remembered years later when he first feltthe sensation of sourness...

And he saw the image of Lupus,he saw a video of his last moments.

The most terrifying moments...

And she was chased with the camera on, which fell next to her and filmed her attacker and her rape and dismemberment.

And he needed to remember the footage was exactly 15 years before the next few cases...

And he remembers that it was after a carnival five days later...

And she was alone...

The accounts of her parents, said she had no friends, she was lonely because they did not like her eccentricities...

And they rejected her, so she was always alone, and she was an easy target for any rapist...

And she recorded all that day in question, he just had to follow the time and every place he memorized that day...

And he prepared for a week before the events of the day of the recording...

All this because the journalists, and Ashley's own family came to attack the cops of the investigation...

And after that, it wasn't hard to get the two girls together by setting up a double date to coincide with an outing between friends...

She soon after began teaming up with a girl named Zoe Noronha Saldanha, the wealthy Puerto Rican daughter of a senator who had a reputation as a pedophile.

And that he was from a rival communications company to Ashley's parents...

And he realized that he was living between two turning points or she died or turned into a monster.

People without them knowing that he could use the knowledge ofa life that never existed...

And it was a human goal that had developed power and control television waves, radio waves, technology control a few meters channel changes...

She was brunette with flubby hair, smooth as a tidal wave of oil, she was a reporter in her slender and beautiful high future...

In their first life both were from a rival television network and competitor with the daily planet...

And that would be called The Star of Tomorrow, she herself ended Lois Lane's career by discrediting the reporter.

You could create an alternative in your life by heading for the right path.

And with that gaining their trust and at no time leaving them alone because this was the turning point.

Alanis Harrison allied with Alaria and she was the fiery brunette, a woman of a specific talent, and lonely 17 years for someone of this age was well round and already knew the underworld of sex and prostitution.

And at a long time, wavy hair and dyed blondorange and in turn his amber skin, his green eyes, whose mother was white a powerful blonde and his father a tall black man.

And of course, somehow Mr. Maheb and his cousin Miharb,hadthousands of works of dubious origin on all the walls of their respective and immense mansions...

They met Norma and Anabelle Bellow sisters with whom they crossed their path in theirs, but who saw in them potential allies, an expert in murder and theft of information.

And in theft of objects too, he would steal a powerful artifact that Pascale stole two weeks before her.

The parents of both professional assassins met on a mission several years later amid his infiltration into a criminal organization when he was Batman...

There was Jasmine Campbell Kojinko Haras, and she would be the future leader of the organization Hahas, third half-breed daughter of Japanese and English, and descendants of Arabs, and red-headed Vikings...

And he tracked his steps for several years where he planted ambushes to catch the family of assassins...

And he infiltrated the organization of Hahas where he saw after a war between the assassins of Ras that decimated the clan Hahas...

The Hahas clan was an offshoot of the Hashashinclan, loyal servants to Fatima...

Her father Hiroshi Kojinko,and her mother Anastasia Campbell Kojinko,had both already beaten her daughter at differenttimes, did not desire her..

And they were fine with you, four older brothers... and a newer one... only female daughter... From that family.

And there was a poison that was passed between Saar's family she can send the recipe to her daughter to end it all...

But so what most forcing the memory reminded that several families with problems...

And there were between Gotham and Metropolis several girls had been murdered, and always one of the children disappeared...

It looked like a chain of events and a cycle of murders and disappearances where one is connected to the other and with that he connected several lines with victims being found...

But he can avoid all kinds of encounters, but he realized that there were not many..., but what caught his attention was that in the absence of rich girls, he changed his targets...

It was about four to five months apart between the cycle of disappearance between her friends and the women found in the forests of Great Falls...

And it was at this time in his childhood that he heard the story he had told him...

And right at this time everything came out in the papers, he remembers that his parents turned off the television and chose some random television show to prevent him from watching...

And what didn't seem to take effect, he would end upknowing...

Because it made news and everyone was talking about it at some point...

And because of that he was sent to boarding school...

And he remembers that everyone was afraid of this situation...

And he knew right after in newspaper studies and everything he could see there would be no hiding...

And nothing and no one could prevent the information from leaking...

And soon after a while, after the death of his parents, he was an adult in his criminology studies he studied this and calculated it as well...

And it all happened between a six-month gap between his attempts to save the girls and a spate of call girlsmurders...

And there were several girls between 14 and 35 years old who were mostly street professionals...

The Great Falls forest was a large ecology reserve that encompassed an immense animal protection reserve of mountain lions on one side and wolves of other animals such as grizzly bears...

It would be a great place to dump bodies and keep a low profile without having to worry for a while...

And he remembers the photos that were in the police and mediareports, Zariel had said that even if he saved some deaths could not be avoided, because they were predestined and some people would be hunted for death and one way or another they would die...

Where there is death there will always be death...

And with that in mind, there was a reason since most if they didn't die at the hands of the mysterious killer, they'd die of some contagious, sexual disease or overdose...

But nothing would stop you from prolonging and postponing the inevitable...

And that's what each girl was reporting, he following each of them and putting them together...

And the 24 girls and women who were victims were drug users, amid the fact that these women were scheduled to die, he made an attempt...

And that and he can't help it was before his childhood after all...

And he asked some informants to keep an eye out, they did a good job after all, he'd know for sure that there'd be souvenirs...

The forest was literally forming an isolated island that connected Gotham to Metropolis and the surrounding area between the Green Haven forest parks in Gotham and Moron Light that was in Metropolis...

And were found 12 women who were after several examinations of coroners and discovered after six months that bodies.

And now in the middle of the excavations in the vicinity were now...

Well... mummified and all records show that they were tortured...

And of all the coroners who examined...

Well... they were call girls and after six months plus 12 bodies on the other side of the reservation, and within a year for that...

And he realized that even if he helped train the prostitutes on the streets, there were still the ones he couldn't save...

And he realized that the dead would come for them and if they didn't take them, they'd take other...

At the end when he realized that near his convivial streets he could not take his friends, he changed his target...

And he recalled that there were between GreenHaven, twelve mutilated, hung and mummified bodies...

They were tied up and sodomized, they were strangled...

And he followed them or asked someone to follow each of them...

And yet counting from that date of your first date...

The bodies were discovered...

They were in the isolated part of that reservation...

And he knew for sure even if it took months of investigations, and even though investigators knew still by investigating using fingerprints and seeing that there were all of them women who used their bodies for their livelihood...

He went for a walk with his friends and said one day at his hideout, when the girls were there, there was also Sara, who had invited Poole and Pamela, they went to the same school after all.

And it all boiled down to a chain of events that would lead to a single conclusion and a series of events...

And that included death as the ultimate goal...

The police reports were very detailed and complete for years in his future...

And he can investigate on his own the killer was never caught, but if he followed that line of thinking, it all boiled down to investigating the call girls, more appropriately his clients...

And he talked to him with Veronika, Joans,Eduarda and Petrovia...

Amasteus, in turn, was committed to using his contacts to organize the sending of money into bank accounts of informants...

And even if he advised all those women to be accompanied, yet he couldn't prevent the deaths of women in particular, but he didn't seem too picky, if we take into account that our killer in question was demanding on certain days...

And he didn't talk that way.

\- And he's easy to predict. " Said Bruce...

He has very specific and predictable movements. " Said Bruce Wayne...

Some women who were interviewed

And when he found out about his clients, who were the most eccentric and were not just any prostitute and were not any random woman...

And of course, there were other colleagues from other schools who could help with the investigations...

And that's how I idealized the current. "Bruce said.

And the women who participated in the circle of the chain helped to go through that place and make small patrols there ...

Each was linked to another by information, and in turn were receiving information of whereabouts in which they were bookstores...

And there'd be scouts in the sewing clubs, some of these clubs were disguised as tailoring...

The night clubs were placed dark circles. " Said Bruce...

But he didn't talk that way.

I just said...

They would be an information group, they would be communicating with each other, walking with each other...

And then he realized using the investigations, it was always like this was always used in this way...

There were always those who imitated the modus operandi of each criminal to erase their tracks...

Similar, but not the same, it all boiled down to begging...

And he went to that location before the cops arrived an hour early to gather evidence...

And he saw there was a lot of evidence, among them bottles of vodka beats with orange juice...

And there were several orange slices discarded, plus bottles of vodka, the clothes of the mummified girls...

He ad ad a eaten there. Believe. "He likes oranges very much. " Said Bruce Wayne...

Well. " I deduced that he was in a hurry and was sloppy at times, since he erased people's memories, but he had a pattern...

Tell us about that pattern. " Said the prosecutor...

And their bodies were partially buried in the desert part, they were missing buttons from the shirts, from the waist down naked, their toes were in flesh, mutilated and defensive wounds on their body...

And his mutilated and marked bodies where he saw torn nails, bite marks on his body, mainly on his feet and some things were torn from his clothes...

And thereare the absence sometimes of rings, which he said he remembered in the records of the reports often walked with them ...

And the straps of her hair, bra embellishment souvenirs, t-shirt button balls were missing from all the women found...

And I think you have your souvenirs in his lair...

Secretly he was following the course of the case...

And there really were souvenirs there... in droves...

Several girls who strayed from their path came from dysfunctional families and that in turn there would be no way back to their family...

Loving mothers who got lost...

Well... when they lost their husbands, lost girls who couldn't find their way, women who got involved in the drug world because they lost something important...

But they all had something in common, besides being prostitutes, they were lost girls who couldn't find their ways, the specific streets and the unhappiness that weren't bought with money...

And they made them confused, they lost their way, and they were very disoriented psychically...

And they Chelsea in a case of deep depression she wrote her thoughts that came with everything, disorganized going out at night writing nonstop in her many notebooks for several days...

\- Induced by random paths without any direction.

And what you did. " I wanted to know Amasteus..

And so on...

\- I adviseei Ariana to go in addition to some detailed interviews with the girls who were occasional victims...

There was no specific destination, someone took the road,, leaving everyone worried, seemed not to answer text or voice messages, felt the euphoria and with it came depression...

And so on and he can see that were these cases...

There was some problem there...

Bruce made a face and said as if it was strange and alien to him. .

I chegava in these days between spaces of murder and the juggling of my life between which my godfather Amasteus was committed to keeping my parents busy.

\- Said sometimes the cases of outbreaks of jealousy ofmymother Martha with respect to Eduarda, the constant fights between the two and yet he kept my mother Martha busy...

And I could easily keep her away from my personal secret life...

And it was to the point that I heard that my mother was literally dealing with doctors who prescribed antidepressants...

And so I puof talkingto Eduarda away from my mother who was always constantly was convinced to treat her depression by my father Thomas...

And that in turn was influenced by my godfather Amasteus,and the consequences that led her to a spa retreat during the month of my investigation...

And I puto realize that Ariana caninvestigatesby following my advice...

And everything andm direction that location...

And that's when and then andu calculatedhey that he appeared from a trip something that some witnesses said he stopped attacking when they couldn't resist and gave up fighting...

It was some strange reports. " He said.

So the more they fought, the more fire he gave him and he kept more motivated to torture...

And I kept some of the girls watching these locations...

And I thought, he supposedly attacks two weeks after every kidnapping and every assassination attempt...

And I adviseall the girls to keep an eye on and light the car lanterns...

And giving two blinks when they feel threatened and so others would act...

And sometimes they'd let a red ring fall and press the flare when they found the man they considered suspicious...

And I just couldn't say I was the right man...

And there was a mechanic he was a suspect...

And without gathering evidence and without creating a method of proving that he was himself... ?

And he was weird.

He knew that according to the records he should create evidence so he could prevent the next victim from being the next victim...

But there would be no crime without a victim...

So what you did...

I drugged my parents, hanging out with Alfred...

I stopped by to eat at a friend's house...

And I was staked out...

And I esperhey, when one of the girls he knew would be the next victim...

How did you know...? Questioned...

Well... he attacked at certain times and followed a pattern established between alternate days...

And when he attacked often it was between streets where there were more prostitutes and when I prevented him from attacking a girl from school...

And that's when he felt frustrated...

And he pushed her toward that moment, but she wouldn't die this time, and she drove towards a car...

It took between thirty minutes between getting into the car throwing the flare and being almoststrangled...

And that's when she screamed and was rescued by a transvestite that ran down the street and was engaged in the current...

And she knocked on the car opened the door with everything and pulled the girl who ran desperately out...

And so she ran, but the man fled by car, one of the girls wrote down the license plate and the other was taken to the police station and soon found a name and the owner of the car ...

And this man was a mechanic and they lived in Central City, he was a metalworker and mechanic and the cops followed in his pursuit...

And the man was the same as the picture... as he remembered it was the same landscape-faced man, he liked control and this man maintained a controlling life over his wife and two children...

He wasn't the maniac I was looking for, but he was a maniac...

And when investigating...

I started collecting dots...

And as far as I did the girls began to realizethat the man was strange...

And their first impression after seeing the wife who was erased and who sent them towards his shed...

And then to the salon, in a mechanical workshop he had bought and there was the car with the hot engine, the fireplace accesses and the place extremely stuffy and closed in midsummer.


	36. Chapter 36

18

And they didn't need much, alibi he didn't have, it was said that he had no one and was evasive...

And I followed the detective, and I was sneaking around and following the detective...

And soon I saw that he kept away...

And right when you asked for a warrant for the workshop...

I saw and they saw in their fireplace burned all the souvenirs that were missing from the victims...

And the bottles of cocktails he deduced...

And so he saw all the objects, they saw the lemons, and the pieces and belongings the trophies of the girls the rings and objects that were part of each girl...

And so he soon went to trial, it was the trial of Henry and George...

And they acted together...

And he had a cynical smile...

And he had an outcome that was no longer part of it...

But it seemed like he didn't care about it.

And how you continued to hold together...

It was a simple idea.

And so they began the preparations, formed a private club at the school and so came excuses to meet at school after school, and after teacher meetings...

And a few weekends, and in various locations around Gotham City and Metropolis...

And avoiding talking about them going through the secret tunnels they ran through as they passed beneath the cities...

And that he didn't say about...

It was enough to say that they roamed dark streets and between the alleys...

And all because he saw a diatopic future and some cities that were destroyed as they walked and were rebuilt on top of each other.

Alfred he took him sometimes he asked to go alone, but his faithful butler always took him when he could insist on it...

And no matter how hard he tried to dismiss Alfred, but there was no lie that told the man he wouldn't find out...

So he didn't lie...

Watching the girl from afar and gradually gaining confidence, talking to her at random moments...

Inviting her to stay with them on breaks...

Actually Tristan Hearth was an interesting girl... by the way...

And so he accompanied her and from those days took her into his mansion and roamed the wings of his mansion...

And then you let her go.

And so he was accompanied by his friends, and there he saw the Ah-Kum family a large Chinese family from a prominent branch of the Bo family and also the Chen family...

And they were one of the countless girls who came to the stand at the trial...

Veronika, Petrovia, Cecil, Regina and Eduarda, he behaved impeccably always stood by them and walked away when they left...

And so he walked around the mansions and residences looking everywhere, no one would suspect a small child, 5 to 6 years old, at that time as he found it was easier...

The first time he saw when each of the girls of the three clans respectively were Hui, Li Hua and Lei would be killed in the serial attacks of the mysterious killer, soon after Helize and Catherine...

And they would lead the family into a great era of prosperity, they were the only holders of the dragon sword style and the art of byakkotigermagic, and the speakers of the words of the four great emperors...

And during the days when he had the distrust of the days that might come to disappear he accompanied them and left together his other queens...

And who were the eldest of the children of Kueng Ah-Kum a large Chinese family of a prominent branch the family his father Kuen Bo and also the Kun Chen family, and his second cousin, and wife of his father and his aunt Li Ming Chen and his wives Seyong...

And he can see by reading in diaries and some survivors of the old clan...

And in a bad future that he avoided...

And with that avoiding certain events...

And her husband had a loving triangle with his older brother Kuan Bo and there was Yin Bo, there were two younger brothers and three more bastard brothers of two aunts...

And including a concunhada with whom Jingjing Ah-Kun, Lei Bo, On Chen the three patriarchs of the families, and each of them engaged

They were not friends, only school acquaintances, went to the family home Tremendal...

And before that we never thought of meeting...

And the Riordanefamily, invited by their parents who in turn were just business meetings.

There were two and bankers where they met their daughters were Yenalia Marclezio and Esmeraldina Mazzon respective daughters of a bicheiro and a banker, they were troubled...

And Aguinis Guimaraes who was the only descendant of a very famous mafia family, therefore forerunner of Falconi,and they would simply succumb to disorder and internal wars...

And he remembers listening to some criminals and mobsters and Falconi himself as he managed to rise in power...

And he interrogated for several hours Falconi'suncle...

And he knew in a conversation during a meeting with Eduarda that he can talk and exchange information...

And that's exactly what they reported...

And for a week when he went to investigate such an illegal enterprise, again following the money and with that he followed the informants who made the same schemes, were as loyal as they were worth...

And every informant was suspected of talking about a six-year-old boy who knew too much...

It all boiled down to the fact that he used one of his allies from a rival family...

And all where he infiltrated one of his cousins as hired henchmen, allied to one of the weakest links of the Mazzonfamily...

And they were very involved in schemes rival to Marclezio and they had power disputes within the mafia family...

And with information from those who had business with them, he can realize that they were aware of other contractors...

Clemencio's younger brother and his brother Honoracio of the chief had envy both the older brother and his brother Viktor's trusted right-hand man and henchman, and he in turn did everything to discredit the man...

And easily knocked down if you know where to move the pin...

And he would have one of his henchmen spy and never hurt Henry and always leave the guard low and it was his brother himself who was paid by Falconi to abandon Gotham and never hear from him again...

And so many others, and originally Honorato Guimaraes, was a faithful and loyal man...

And each of them disappeared at specific times, leaving no trace.

And today we know where their bodies are, but the money has evaporated...

What there were other senses of definition of loyalty and to those who help him never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if originally they had not died in the slaughter...

Originally they would be killed together with the whole family in a slaughter orchestrated by the mafia, by a rival of Falconi...

But they weren't there that fateful day...

And so he saw the interviews the newspapers the data that came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days ...

Survivors of the massacre...

And they were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not chime at midnight.

With the exception of the only daughters descended from the main families...

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica that in turn they helped hide all the main guests...

And on a specific day...

And waiting for each of them, where the game turned and in turn Stanzo who was aspiring mafia leader...

And he was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion next to all his relatives, by the members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio..

There was a slaughter and that caused the slaughter to changesse the balance of power of the mafia...

And they approached and Bruce, already knew who was the henchman of Falconi and Moxon...

And so they went to the club, that he always ran away and followed the henchman on that same day where they were exchanging hidden information with the two...

And Bruce took Viktor and they testified and recorded and showed at the family reunion...

And they kept it for years, until that specific moment...

It was getting complicated to explain your plans...

You could take into account that he wasn't normal...

And nothing so big that it couldn't destroy from the inside out...

Almost everything went wrong, but Clemencio was killed by Viktor and his dismembered body...

There were pictures, in fact the money of the lost mafia was legend, and it was never found...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community in order to learn more about this cycle...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both Riordane and Tremendal girls had disappeared and died from what he knew, but it was long gone from Gotham...

And not on your watch, thank God...

Patricia Alessandra Josephine Piemont Luthor... Long Name...

And she had as her father a banker Patrick Piedmont, was one – Leticia Emanuela Piedmont, future Lady Luthor, was her younger sister Patricia, who married Lionel after his disappearance and alleged death... – Zariel Zarielsaid.

And it wasn't supposed to, and that at least brought a little peace of mind...

Those periodic visits coincided with the school, and lionel sent his youngest son to boarding school... a boarding school a little far from Metropolis...

And Lionel committed to finding out more about other Kryptonians,he knew that the man was committed to finding out more about those... by minors...

But let's just let it go.

And he was surprised and Bryana made his name in that fateful, she was the alleged victim of the robbery and helped him beat and knock out...

And he and taken to the mobster, left unconscious wrapped up for gift to Moxon...

And he saw through the cameras that Bryana was there helping to beat and cut...

And he knew how to beat, his punches and kicks broke walls creating monumental rombos...

And they were enough to break ribs and jaws, but that didn't stop him from escaping...

And not before he was pierced by the woman's fingers and ran being chased...

Literally he called her a colleague with the eye...

Well said, but since she wasn't steel, it wasn't bulletproof, and so using another assailant's revolver with a bite on the jugular he shot in the process and running through the sewers...

But he knew two things about her, one was that she bled for more than one place and the second was that she had healing factor and quick, she could be flexible and heal with phenomenal speed and force magnified by anger...

Now he knew why he didn't show up anymore, apparently he needed time to heal his extensive injuries...

She became famous in the underworld, and known there and among so many acquaintances she was presented by a mercenary in particular...

And that he approached her as one of his clients and several militiamen, who were present that day and admired him.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for any right and good person to attend, and who turns and stirs had a dead prostitute, and who murdered drug dealers, in the nearby streets and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And Joans bought that network of suspicious nightclubs with advice at the right time.

And that they would both be happy together, and had their first night together, he had her in his bed a few times, until they felt comfortable not only being a paid date, but were partners in the case.

And they became a master and student on a great deal, training and sex, if she hadn't met Veronica and Bruce, well she'd already be dead...

At most he would be another jailed pimp charged with murder according to news reports he read years later studying murder cases of old Gotham.

But as it always didn't take a lot of effort to convince someone to change their way into life, it was enough to offer them something better to benefit from...

And the subsequent scandals caused him to find his naked mutilated body and the disappearance of his lover, and the fact that his father resigned his post, his grandfather committed suicide and all his inheritance and influence disappeared.

And that didn't happen until he prevented that from happening and his successive unsuccessful negotiations...

He made her meet her vocation later, and just the week Bruce learned of it, in contact with Veronica, she began to be trained...

And for another man a militia partner of her ex ex-boyfriend, what she needed most was a guide a master someone who put her on another path...

She crossed her path in one of her robberies and fake works and so he saw that she had contacts and influences with the underworld

Veronica herself had contact with the owner of the goki nightclub called Joans the fox woman as she was known...

Gokitsune as it was known to Joans...

And every week all the girls met at the mansion with Bruce from both Maheband the women...

And sometimes they were from Eduarda and Veronika,and even sometimes at Bruce's mansion when his parents weren't... or junkies... or when they were in some meeting...

Gotham of the 70s was totally different from gotham today, no less grotesque than in the 80s, there were always gargoyles there, or even in the 90s, but there was always violence and crimes, but there was no Batman, there were corrupt cops there always were...

And if you think about it, it was until the '90s since he was committed to uncovering the crime and even preventing such a thing from coming to fruition.

Without many crimes and other recurring problems of population growth, Gotham of those years was so different from that of now, the sudden change of society or even culture was another...

And the neglect of the police was the same and more evident, and he can see in the pursuit of crime and has pursued several criminals over the years...

And the crime was practically nonexistent... but it still existed...

At least it didn't show up in front of people.

And in future busy streets... today we don't see children running and bright alleys and small houses with children on bicycles, alone in the streets...

And in the midst of that there were cities of upper-class neighborhoods...

A girl in particular blonde, beautiful, green eyes, nothing more than 9 years old, but appeared to be 12 years old...

It was what caught the most attention, his piercing eyes he saw the photos, years later he saw that his niece was persecuted had also disappeared in the same way that his aunt...

She was a popular loving girl, and came from a wealthy family like all those that followed after them her disappearances came with suspicion...

And he didn't know what to think, a twelve-year-old girl he researched had an older boyfriend of 16 years, and his parents didn't know he talked to a niece, actually Veronika talked and this woman...

And he was in the room in this older woman's lap, at that time they were interviewing Margot...

And she revealed that her sister went out in secret to see a boy...

Why didn't you say anything? " He questioned Veronika in his direction...

She said with a child in her lap her granddaughter. "I couldn't tell. He repeated it. Afraid, I guess. " He said. "But now it makes no difference.

Some children saw her as a beautiful behaved girl...

There was nothing much in their life, they were happy and had no suspicions...

But their parents were more absent than they should have been, they were not present as they should...

His name was Shanon Velasques... Your sister Margot Velasques... Now Margot Princeton...

Pink clothing sneakers of the same color a typical family of four more children, a tall man, he owned a steel works acme...

They were the same picture... - From this time did not change disappeared as if it never existed.

And he went to school in uniform for black sneakers and black clothes at a prestigious Gotham school...

It was an old Victorian-style school where they studied gotham's elite...

And he saw his kids get caught by the school bus every day...

That shouldn't be another different day...

It was a typical school day your kids did physical activities like horse riding and golf after school...

Full Monday...

They were typical days and the photo of the teachers of that year was similar with their teacher Jackson...

And similar too...

But that should be impossible since he wasn't much older, and didn't look like an immortal...

At least that's what he thought at first...

And a lot of kids saw her these days...

And it seemed like a tide of bad luck several children would disappear periodically between every 10 years... or even 5 years...

And they saw rich kids playing in parks when a blond girl had disappeared from her neighborhood...

It was a quiet neighborhood, but it wasn't always so quiet, as in turn parked around the corner an ice cream truck was oftenseen.

And that was it, but as it was said this was not the day of the ice cream truck and no car had passed on this day as he saw in the file...

Typical normal busy school day...

Children everywhere and hushtime...

It was a busy time back home in the late afternoon...

And kids waking up early to play...

And some notes said that a two-block-old child had disappeared three weeks earlier, but was covered up by the police...

Breakfast and your parents going to school...

It was these days according to some monotonous that were expected by some couples and traditional families...

She was supposed to come home for a normal family night...

But it didn't come...

Shanon was the most behaved girl she didn't disobey, but whenever she arrived late before she was at her friends' house...

Talking to family members was easy when one could approach his children, he was a child and had Veronika to cover.

According to your sister's accounts...

And she had a lot of friends, a lot of them at school and in the neighborhood...

His father, a tall, red-haired man, was a responsible man and generous friends of everyone in that neighborhood where everyone helped each other, and so another 30 minutes waited until he called the home of some of them...

Veronika remembered this unsalted man she seduced to conquer her company where she was supposed to cheat...

Your neighbors and your daughter's friends...

And they kept their attacks as secret as possible as she said.

And he was easy to deceive and manipulate she used all her tricks to separate from that faithful wife of his...

Your mother gnawing with worry...

And she was a very loving and kind woman...

And he found out two hours later that he wasn't in any of them...

And they never heard from her again.

And so he should wait, he was always the first to enter the house after school...

But it didn't come...

His parents who were attentive often patient, but this time it seemed that something was missing...

At first according to Margot said it was all ok, but he had something that made him simply humiliate his wife Margot's mother, had married her soon pregnant...

And soon after finishing the second year at that time, but after a while she had more children, and had to stop studying, in the end he inherited the family company, after his father...

They waited a few more hours, but nothing and triggered the police...

And he humiliated the family, it was oppressive when their mother left he teased and forced him to work... And he was dominating...

The police report was consistent...

And as it was a united and community neighborhood triggered the police and everyone helped in the search ...

They put up the night and made posters right after... Nothing...

And it was more than three months of searching using the help of the police...

Disappeared without a trace...

There were rumors of child trafficking and a wave of pedophile cartel

And in several days that passed there were several investigations, and over the years, many clues were seen that were ignored by others, but not by him...

And there were questions to be answered that unlike him, no one wanted to answer, and among so many suspects there was still the employee of a equestrian club a very suspicious glasses ...

There were several children's accounts and interviews of them that said they saw a suspicious man...

And the suspect was the closest man, the first was the janitor of the private school...

Well he had the great idea of simply chasing isolated people and blaming strange and childish people...

And he wondered what people had against janitors and people with children's ways, but then he was soon discarded and at that time for example...

Since ancient times people used prejudice as a basis in judging, people didn't want proof, they wanted blood, and he can discern that people were hypocrites, and judged by appearance...

And what to do. Questioned the prosecutor...

And what did not exist in the standards were paria in society, and he had alibis that were the children of the school even school employees ..., but that had no use in judgments, no one would believe a child ...

And I understand. " Said Amasteus...

It was a few months later in the course of several statements in which the police submitted some colleagues and neighbors ...

That's before the turn time...

And he can use the investigative data to his advantage to avoid the events...

And suspicions that it was someone known or even an individual described in a similar way with an employee of a nearby farm...

And where they were last seen, but never seen from the front or noticeable similar or even similar to the employee of the club ...

He was seen from afar...

And there were many people who looked like this individual the caretaker, the teacher and even the janitor... the teacher and the master of works and the writer the presenter...

And this had to be discarded, he should look and go to see where he was...

\- I threw a rock at a janitor's window on a specific day...- I broke his fence... - Said. And I pushed a ding man cart in the front door and threw fire and ran away...

What's the point? Questioned.

\- Create an accomplice...

\- They'd be busy creating a way of saying why they were alone and what they were doing...

And fixing the damage I've done...

I forced each of them to be seen by neighbors, nosy and unoccupied who were passing by the place...

And that they volunteered to help fix what they were in the way of what happened...

And they were all very suspicious and he soon discarded each of them, and I created alibis for each of them, at the specific times where they said they were not seen... ei

And where they would be in the momentswhen some girls lost theirway...

And I was forcing him to take drastic measures...

I was acuando...

And hemarked, meetings between the times of the vacuum and between the times of the alleged disappearances ...

And he remembers that they had loveinterests, from a teacher, a manager, a librarian to a cook at a restaurant in front of the café, that at another time they wouldn't have the courage to ask to leave...

And he saw them watching and never having the courage to approach, they knew the schedules of each of them...

And they watched him, and he went in each of them, both with them, and then pushed them at these times presented them at specific times created a situation in which they bumped into them coming out of the café...

And he sent messages to meet in coffee shops, but only if they could be at that specific time where he would know they would be seen...

And even if nothing came out of these meetings, only if it was and put them on time, even if it was just to create an alibi and be seen by several witnesses...

I sent love letters to impose a forced encounter.

They reported that she seemed to know was smiling and had bags with them...

And he wore a long, braided blue suit...

And he had the appearance of an Indigenous and or Hispanic native...

They had reported that they met at the entrance to a mall after school...

And there was a very lively conversation, and they knew that they should investigate some classmates and teachers, there were many older boys, but they all had alibis...

And he went to the equestrian club... Check the rumors...

They barely approached her, she was smiling and hugging the suspect...

And they seemed very close and if they knew each other well she seemed happy and intimate did not seem to be forced...

And it wasn't, it was being controlled after all...

But they never found out his identity.

So far...

The most suspicious was that he harassed the children and adolescents who showed up at that place...

And he was related to the owners of the equestrian club...

But even the harassment was rumor and it was misunderstanding, he was needy and loving...

So if it started with misunderstandings, how did the misunderstandings start?

A cousin... there were reports of harassment and inappropriate behavior, very close and sometimes invasive...

Again there was a equestrian club just like there was in Smallville.

But it was reports of concerned parents, who disliked an employee very close to their daughters...

Your father was investigated...

Apart from the fact that he was oppressive and even controlling a sadist in the house nothing proved that he was a murderer, at least at first...

As well as this man he was a suspect in the crime and his alibi was suspicious, and of suspicious behavior...

And they heard the kids andteens, talking about the man,, he was tall curvy a square eyeglass and great hair combed with gel...

And plaid clothes and that always cleaned the stables and that in turn he always greeted the girls especially The Girl Sharon...

But your harassment was just in that harassment... or paternal overprotection, and this was the doubt that was established during the several months of investigation...

And he approached Sharon at the same time that he spent a few minutes before practice talking to the man who cleaned the stables...

And the police had eyewitnesses to his suspicious approach to this man in relation to his excessive sympathy and with hands that did not stop on his side of the body...

And until that moment he didn't realize on his part this kind of approach...

It must be that he liked girls...

Over the months that followed they saw that he betrayed his wife...

And that's what made everyone more suspicious, at that time a week after his daughter's disappearance, he was more absent, and they didn't have much concern for his family...

And the woman in question was a president of an Ace chemical chemical company.

And also married...

At that time Veronika spent a season in Gotham and had married a man on the verge of death and rich, with whom he had a brief romance before he simply died suspiciously...

Heart attack I think. " He said.

And he knew she wouldn't blame anyone for his death, and she wouldn't kill girls to cover uptracks, she'd make a good payment for shutting up...

And she revealed to Bruce that she poisoned him, but it wouldn't make much difference because he was dying of leukemia...

And that was his operandi mode and it was not a different way of killing others, especially kidnapping girls, but he knew that she was pedophile and took advantage of girls...

He didn't mention that part in the deposition, he took it, but he didn't kill them, she had principles, and those principles were to give money an allowance for the parents to shut up...

And he heard her say that everyone had a value, and sometimes even the most loving parents had a value and self for their silence...

And chemotherapy made him weaker, because of incompetence they didn't investigate or bother to interview other people about it...

At that time the husband in question had cancer and dying in a hospital far below the consequences and problems of everyday life...

And the woman that woman, Veronika her teacher in the art of chemistry and poisons, was not known for it... be hasty, she was a patient woman...

Only in the underworld what was also not discovered, this is clear if they did not investigate thoroughly and what they did not actually do ...

And four daughters, these had private lives...

Margot, Danica,Melissa and Gertrude, they were the oldest...

From the marriage of this man with whom he despised and inflicted frequent suffering and every day...

And Veronika was and always was a woman of character and personality...

Even when they were enemies

She was a mysterious woman who was hardly seen and was totally hidden from society, but it intrigued them very much...

The cops were fascinated and intrigued by the appearance and wit of Veronika...

And she was famous for circumventing the system in such a way that they never caught her in the act...

And he remembers some reports on the mysteries of his life...

And the moment before he followed his tracks and found out about his life at a time in the previous past...

And she was also in the process of cheating on her husband with everything she walked, and she had no concerns about the owner of the company Ace Químicas...

And in turn there were several suspicions...

But no concrete...

Various shady business and venture suspects, and by companies with links to other suspicious ventures...

And there were strange friendships and several extramarital affairs besides this woman called Veronika...

And Veronika said without popes in the language that had nothing to do with the disappearances and murders...

The younger ones of the new generation didn't know her and barely knew about her...

And not these in question, even if she loved girls, but she loved more boys...

And he left no trace like Lupus...

And unlike him, she didn't have a detective on her trail, and she had a famous libido, such a fact was known to few in the underworld...

And sometimes she'd take them both...

Her father even took to the mansion of the woman in question his own children had some periodic gatherings which made her curious, girls were very cuddled, and they did not like ...


	37. Chapter 37

18

And they didn't need much, alibi he didn't have, it was said that he had no one and was evasive...

And I followed the detective, and I was sneaking around and following the detective...

And soon I saw that he kept away...

And right when you asked for a warrant for the workshop...

I saw and they saw in their fireplace burned all the souvenirs that were missing from the victims...

And the bottles of cocktails he deduced...

And so he saw all the objects, they saw the lemons, and the pieces and belongings the trophies of the girls the rings and objects that were part of each girl...

And so he soon went to trial, it was the trial of Henry and George...

And they acted together...

And he had a cynical smile...

And he had an outcome that was no longer part of it...

But it seemed like he didn't care about it.

And how you continued to hold together...

It was a simple idea.

And so they began the preparations, formed a private club at the school and so came excuses to meet at school after school, and after teacher meetings...

And a few weekends, and in various locations around Gotham City and Metropolis...

And avoiding talking about them going through the secret tunnels they ran through as they passed beneath the cities...

And that he didn't say about...

It was enough to say that they roamed dark streets and between the alleys...

And all because he saw a diatopic future and some cities that were destroyed as they walked and were rebuilt on top of each other.

Alfred he took him sometimes he asked to go alone, but his faithful butler always took him when he could insist on it...

And no matter how hard he tried to dismiss Alfred, but there was no lie that told the man he wouldn't find out...

So he didn't lie...

Watching the girl from afar and gradually gaining confidence, talking to her at random moments...

Inviting her to stay with them on breaks...

Actually Tristan Hearth was an interesting girl... by the way...

And so he accompanied her and from those days took her into his mansion and roamed the wings of his mansion...

And then you let her go.

And so he was accompanied by his friends, and there he saw the Ah-Kum family a large Chinese family from a prominent branch of the Bo family and also the Chen family...

And they were one of the countless girls who came to the stand at the trial...

Veronika, Petrovia, Cecil, Regina and Eduarda, he behaved impeccably always stood by them and walked away when they left...

And so he walked around the mansions and residences looking everywhere, no one would suspect a small child, 5 to 6 years old, at that time as he found it was easier...

The first time he saw when each of the girls of the three clans respectively were Hui, Li Hua and Lei would be killed in the serial attacks of the mysterious killer, soon after Helize and Catherine...

And they would lead the family into a great era of prosperity, they were the only holders of the dragon sword style and the art of byakkotigermagic, and the speakers of the words of the four great emperors...

And during the days when he had the distrust of the days that might come to disappear he accompanied them and left together his other queens...

And who were the eldest of the children of Kueng Ah-Kum a large Chinese family of a prominent branch the family his father Kuen Bo and also the Kun Chen family, and his second cousin, and wife of his father and his aunt Li Ming Chen and his wives Seyong...

And he can see by reading in diaries and some survivors of the old clan...

And in a bad future that he avoided...

And with that avoiding certain events...

And her husband had a loving triangle with his older brother Kuan Bo and there was Yin Bo, there were two younger brothers and three more bastard brothers of two aunts...

And including a concunhada with whom Jingjing Ah-Kun, Lei Bo, On Chen the three patriarchs of the families, and each of them engaged

They were not friends, only school acquaintances, went to the family home Tremendal...

And before that we never thought of meeting...

And the Riordanefamily, invited by their parents who in turn were just business meetings.

There were two and bankers where they met their daughters were Yenalia Marclezio and Esmeraldina Mazzon respective daughters of a bicheiro and a banker, they were troubled...

And Aguinis Guimaraes who was the only descendant of a very famous mafia family, therefore forerunner of Falconi,and they would simply succumb to disorder and internal wars...

And he remembers listening to some criminals and mobsters and Falconi himself as he managed to rise in power...

And he interrogated for several hours Falconi'suncle...

And he knew in a conversation during a meeting with Eduarda that he can talk and exchange information...

And that's exactly what they reported...

And for a week when he went to investigate such an illegal enterprise, again following the money and with that he followed the informants who made the same schemes, were as loyal as they were worth...

And every informant was suspected of talking about a six-year-old boy who knew too much...

It all boiled down to the fact that he used one of his allies from a rival family...

And all where he infiltrated one of his cousins as hired henchmen, allied to one of the weakest links of the Mazzonfamily...

And they were very involved in schemes rival to Marclezio and they had power disputes within the mafia family...

And with information from those who had business with them, he can realize that they were aware of other contractors...

Clemencio's younger brother and his brother Honoracio of the chief had envy both the older brother and his brother Viktor's trusted right-hand man and henchman, and he in turn did everything to discredit the man...

And easily knocked down if you know where to move the pin...

And he would have one of his henchmen spy and never hurt Henry and always leave the guard low and it was his brother himself who was paid by Falconi to abandon Gotham and never hear from him again...

And so many others, and originally Honorato Guimaraes, was a faithful and loyal man...

And each of them disappeared at specific times, leaving no trace.

And today we know where their bodies are, but the money has evaporated...

What there were other senses of definition of loyalty and to those who help him never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if originally they had not died in the slaughter...

Originally they would be killed together with the whole family in a slaughter orchestrated by the mafia, by a rival of Falconi...

But they weren't there that fateful day...

And so he saw the interviews the newspapers the data that came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days ...

Survivors of the massacre...

And they were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not chime at midnight.

With the exception of the only daughters descended from the main families...

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica that in turn they helped hide all the main guests...

And on a specific day...

And waiting for each of them, where the game turned and in turn Stanzo who was aspiring mafia leader...

And he was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion next to all his relatives, by the members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio..

There was a slaughter and that caused the slaughter to changesse the balance of power of the mafia...

And they approached and Bruce, already knew who was the henchman of Falconi and Moxon...

And so they went to the club, that he always ran away and followed the henchman on that same day where they were exchanging hidden information with the two...

And Bruce took Viktor and they testified and recorded and showed at the family reunion...

And they kept it for years, until that specific moment...

It was getting complicated to explain your plans...

You could take into account that he wasn't normal...

And nothing so big that it couldn't destroy from the inside out...

Almost everything went wrong, but Clemencio was killed by Viktor and his dismembered body...

There were pictures, in fact the money of the lost mafia was legend, and it was never found...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community in order to learn more about this cycle...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both Riordane and Tremendal girls had disappeared and died from what he knew, but it was long gone from Gotham...

And not on your watch, thank God...

Patricia Alessandra Josephine Piemont Luthor... Long Name...

And she had as her father a banker Patrick Piedmont, was one – Leticia Emanuela Piedmont, future Lady Luthor, was her younger sister Patricia, who married Lionel after his disappearance and alleged death... – Zariel Zarielsaid.

And it wasn't supposed to, and that at least brought a little peace of mind...

Those periodic visits coincided with the school, and lionel sent his youngest son to boarding school... a boarding school a little far from Metropolis...

And Lionel committed to finding out more about other Kryptonians,he knew that the man was committed to finding out more about those... by minors...

But let's just let it go.

And he was surprised and Bryana made his name in that fateful, she was the alleged victim of the robbery and helped him beat and knock out...

And he and taken to the mobster, left unconscious wrapped up for gift to Moxon...

And he saw through the cameras that Bryana was there helping to beat and cut...

And he knew how to beat, his punches and kicks broke walls creating monumental rombos...

And they were enough to break ribs and jaws, but that didn't stop him from escaping...

And not before he was pierced by the woman's fingers and ran being chased...

Literally he called her a colleague with the eye...

Well said, but since she wasn't steel, it wasn't bulletproof, and so using another assailant's revolver with a bite on the jugular he shot in the process and running through the sewers...

But he knew two things about her, one was that she bled for more than one place and the second was that she had healing factor and quick, she could be flexible and heal with phenomenal speed and force magnified by anger...

Now he knew why he didn't show up anymore, apparently he needed time to heal his extensive injuries...

She became famous in the underworld, and known there and among so many acquaintances she was presented by a mercenary in particular...

And that he approached her as one of his clients and several militiamen, who were present that day and admired him.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for any right and good person to attend, and who turns and stirs had a dead prostitute, and who murdered drug dealers, in the nearby streets and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And Joans bought that network of suspicious nightclubs with advice at the right time.

And that they would both be happy together, and had their first night together, he had her in his bed a few times, until they felt comfortable not only being a paid date, but were partners in the case.

And they became a master and student on a great deal, training and sex, if she hadn't met Veronica and Bruce, well she'd already be dead...

At most he would be another jailed pimp charged with murder according to news reports he read years later studying murder cases of old Gotham.

But as it always didn't take a lot of effort to convince someone to change their way into life, it was enough to offer them something better to benefit from...

And the subsequent scandals caused him to find his naked mutilated body and the disappearance of his lover, and the fact that his father resigned his post, his grandfather committed suicide and all his inheritance and influence disappeared.

And that didn't happen until he prevented that from happening and his successive unsuccessful negotiations...

He made her meet her vocation later, and just the week Bruce learned of it, in contact with Veronica, she began to be trained...

And for another man a militia partner of her ex ex-boyfriend, what she needed most was a guide a master someone who put her on another path...

She crossed her path in one of her robberies and fake works and so he saw that she had contacts and influences with the underworld

Veronica herself had contact with the owner of the goki nightclub called Joans the fox woman as she was known...

Gokitsune as it was known to Joans...

And every week all the girls met at the mansion with Bruce from both Maheband the women...

And sometimes they were from Eduarda and Veronika,and even sometimes at Bruce's mansion when his parents weren't... or junkies... or when they were in some meeting...

Gotham of the 70s was totally different from gotham today, no less grotesque than in the 80s, there were always gargoyles there, or even in the 90s, but there was always violence and crimes, but there was no Batman, there were corrupt cops there always were...

And if you think about it, it was until the '90s since he was committed to uncovering the crime and even preventing such a thing from coming to fruition.

Without many crimes and other recurring problems of population growth, Gotham of those years was so different from that of now, the sudden change of society or even culture was another...

And the neglect of the police was the same and more evident, and he can see in the pursuit of crime and has pursued several criminals over the years...

And the crime was practically nonexistent... but it still existed...

At least it didn't show up in front of people.

And in future busy streets... today we don't see children running and bright alleys and small houses with children on bicycles, alone in the streets...

And in the midst of that there were cities of upper-class neighborhoods...

A girl in particular blonde, beautiful, green eyes, nothing more than 9 years old, but appeared to be 12 years old...

It was what caught the most attention, his piercing eyes he saw the photos, years later he saw that his niece was persecuted had also disappeared in the same way that his aunt...

She was a popular loving girl, and came from a wealthy family like all those that followed after them her disappearances came with suspicion...

And he didn't know what to think, a twelve-year-old girl he researched had an older boyfriend of 16 years, and his parents didn't know he talked to a niece, actually Veronika talked and this woman...

And he was in the room in this older woman's lap, at that time they were interviewing Margot...

And she revealed that her sister went out in secret to see a boy...

Why didn't you say anything? " He questioned Veronika in his direction...

She said with a child in her lap her granddaughter. "I couldn't tell. He repeated it. Afraid, I guess. " He said. "But now it makes no difference.

Some children saw her as a beautiful behaved girl...

There was nothing much in their life, they were happy and had no suspicions...

But their parents were more absent than they should have been, they were not present as they should...

His name was Shanon Velasques... Your sister Margot Velasques... Now Margot Princeton...

Pink clothing sneakers of the same color a typical family of four more children, a tall man, he owned a steel works acme...

They were the same picture... - From this time did not change disappeared as if it never existed.

And he went to school in uniform for black sneakers and black clothes at a prestigious Gotham school...

It was an old Victorian-style school where they studied gotham's elite...

And he saw his kids get caught by the school bus every day...

That shouldn't be another different day...

It was a typical school day your kids did physical activities like horse riding and golf after school...

Full Monday...

They were typical days and the photo of the teachers of that year was similar with their teacher Jackson...

And similar too...

But that should be impossible since he wasn't much older, and didn't look like an immortal...

At least that's what he thought at first...

And a lot of kids saw her these days...

And it seemed like a tide of bad luck several children would disappear periodically between every 10 years... or even 5 years...

And they saw rich kids playing in parks when a blond girl had disappeared from her neighborhood...

It was a quiet neighborhood, but it wasn't always so quiet, as in turn parked around the corner an ice cream truck was oftenseen.

And that was it, but as it was said this was not the day of the ice cream truck and no car had passed on this day as he saw in the file...

Typical normal busy school day...

Children everywhere and hushtime...

It was a busy time back home in the late afternoon...

And kids waking up early to play...

And some notes said that a two-block-old child had disappeared three weeks earlier, but was covered up by the police...

Breakfast and your parents going to school...

It was these days according to some monotonous that were expected by some couples and traditional families...

She was supposed to come home for a normal family night...

But it didn't come...

Shanon was the most behaved girl she didn't disobey, but whenever she arrived late before she was at her friends' house...

Talking to family members was easy when one could approach his children, he was a child and had Veronika to cover.

According to your sister's accounts...

And she had a lot of friends, a lot of them at school and in the neighborhood...

His father, a tall, red-haired man, was a responsible man and generous friends of everyone in that neighborhood where everyone helped each other, and so another 30 minutes waited until he called the home of some of them...

Veronika remembered this unsalted man she seduced to conquer her company where she was supposed to cheat...

Your neighbors and your daughter's friends...

And they kept their attacks as secret as possible as she said.

And he was easy to deceive and manipulate she used all her tricks to separate from that faithful wife of his...

Your mother gnawing with worry...

And she was a very loving and kind woman...

And he found out two hours later that he wasn't in any of them...

And they never heard from her again.

And so he should wait, he was always the first to enter the house after school...

But it didn't come...

His parents who were attentive often patient, but this time it seemed that something was missing...

At first according to Margot said it was all ok, but he had something that made him simply humiliate his wife Margot's mother, had married her soon pregnant...

And soon after finishing the second year at that time, but after a while she had more children, and had to stop studying, in the end he inherited the family company, after his father...

They waited a few more hours, but nothing and triggered the police...

And he humiliated the family, it was oppressive when their mother left he teased and forced him to work... And he was dominating...

The police report was consistent...

And as it was a united and community neighborhood triggered the police and everyone helped in the search ...

They put up the night and made posters right after... Nothing...

And it was more than three months of searching using the help of the police...

Disappeared without a trace...

There were rumors of child trafficking and a wave of pedophile cartel

And in several days that passed there were several investigations, and over the years, many clues were seen that were ignored by others, but not by him...

And there were questions to be answered that unlike him, no one wanted to answer, and among so many suspects there was still the employee of a equestrian club a very suspicious glasses ...

There were several children's accounts and interviews of them that said they saw a suspicious man...

And the suspect was the closest man, the first was the janitor of the private school...

Well he had the great idea of simply chasing isolated people and blaming strange and childish people...

And he wondered what people had against janitors and people with children's ways, but then he was soon discarded and at that time for example...

Since ancient times people used prejudice as a basis in judging, people didn't want proof, they wanted blood, and he can discern that people were hypocrites, and judged by appearance...

And what to do. Questioned the prosecutor...

And what did not exist in the standards were paria in society, and he had alibis that were the children of the school even school employees ..., but that had no use in judgments, no one would believe a child ...

And I understand. " Said Amasteus...

It was a few months later in the course of several statements in which the police submitted some colleagues and neighbors ...

That's before the turn time...

And he can use the investigative data to his advantage to avoid the events...

And suspicions that it was someone known or even an individual described in a similar way with an employee of a nearby farm...

And where they were last seen, but never seen from the front or noticeable similar or even similar to the employee of the club ...

He was seen from afar...

And there were many people who looked like this individual the caretaker, the teacher and even the janitor... the teacher and the master of works and the writer the presenter...

And this had to be discarded, he should look and go to see where he was...

\- I threw a rock at a janitor's window on a specific day...- I broke his fence... - Said. And I pushed a ding man cart in the front door and threw fire and ran away...

What's the point? Questioned.

\- Create an accomplice...

\- They'd be busy creating a way of saying why they were alone and what they were doing...

And fixing the damage I've done...

I forced each of them to be seen by neighbors, nosy and unoccupied who were passing by the place...

And that they volunteered to help fix what they were in the way of what happened...

And they were all very suspicious and he soon discarded each of them, and I created alibis for each of them, at the specific times where they said they were not seen... ei

And where they would be in the momentswhen some girls lost theirway...

And I was forcing him to take drastic measures...

I was acuando...

And hemarked, meetings between the times of the vacuum and between the times of the alleged disappearances ...

And he remembers that they had loveinterests, from a teacher, a manager, a librarian to a cook at a restaurant in front of the café, that at another time they wouldn't have the courage to ask to leave...

And he saw them watching and never having the courage to approach, they knew the schedules of each of them...

And they watched him, and he went in each of them, both with them, and then pushed them at these times presented them at specific times created a situation in which they bumped into them coming out of the café...

And he sent messages to meet in coffee shops, but only if they could be at that specific time where he would know they would be seen...

And even if nothing came out of these meetings, only if it was and put them on time, even if it was just to create an alibi and be seen by several witnesses...

I sent love letters to impose a forced encounter.

They reported that she seemed to know was smiling and had bags with them...

And he wore a long, braided blue suit...

And he had the appearance of an Indigenous and or Hispanic native...

They had reported that they met at the entrance to a mall after school...

And there was a very lively conversation, and they knew that they should investigate some classmates and teachers, there were many older boys, but they all had alibis...

And he went to the equestrian club... Check the rumors...

They barely approached her, she was smiling and hugging the suspect...

And they seemed very close and if they knew each other well she seemed happy and intimate did not seem to be forced...

And it wasn't, it was being controlled after all...

But they never found out his identity.

So far...

The most suspicious was that he harassed the children and adolescents who showed up at that place...

And he was related to the owners of the equestrian club...

But even the harassment was rumor and it was misunderstanding, he was needy and loving...

So if it started with misunderstandings, how did the misunderstandings start?

A cousin... there were reports of harassment and inappropriate behavior, very close and sometimes invasive...

Again there was a equestrian club just like there was in Smallville.

But it was reports of concerned parents, who disliked an employee very close to their daughters...

Your father was investigated...

Apart from the fact that he was oppressive and even controlling a sadist in the house nothing proved that he was a murderer, at least at first...

As well as this man he was a suspect in the crime and his alibi was suspicious, and of suspicious behavior...

And they heard the kids andteens, talking about the man,, he was tall curvy a square eyeglass and great hair combed with gel...

And plaid clothes and that always cleaned the stables and that in turn he always greeted the girls especially The Girl Sharon...

But your harassment was just in that harassment... or paternal overprotection, and this was the doubt that was established during the several months of investigation...

And he approached Sharon at the same time that he spent a few minutes before practice talking to the man who cleaned the stables...

And the police had eyewitnesses to his suspicious approach to this man in relation to his excessive sympathy and with hands that did not stop on his side of the body...

And until that moment he didn't realize on his part this kind of approach...

It must be that he liked girls...

Over the months that followed they saw that he betrayed his wife...

And that's what made everyone more suspicious, at that time a week after his daughter's disappearance, he was more absent, and they didn't have much concern for his family...

And the woman in question was a president of an Ace chemical chemical company.

And also married...

At that time Veronika spent a season in Gotham and had married a man on the verge of death and rich, with whom he had a brief romance before he simply died suspiciously...

Heart attack I think. " He said.

And he knew she wouldn't blame anyone for his death, and she wouldn't kill girls to cover uptracks, she'd make a good payment for shutting up...

And she revealed to Bruce that she poisoned him, but it wouldn't make much difference because he was dying of leukemia...

And that was his operandi mode and it was not a different way of killing others, especially kidnapping girls, but he knew that she was pedophile and took advantage of girls...

He didn't mention that part in the deposition, he took it, but he didn't kill them, she had principles, and those principles were to give money an allowance for the parents to shut up...

And he heard her say that everyone had a value, and sometimes even the most loving parents had a value and self for their silence...

And chemotherapy made him weaker, because of incompetence they didn't investigate or bother to interview other people about it...

At that time the husband in question had cancer and dying in a hospital far below the consequences and problems of everyday life...

And the woman that woman, Veronika her teacher in the art of chemistry and poisons, was not known for it... be hasty, she was a patient woman...

Only in the underworld what was also not discovered, this is clear if they did not investigate thoroughly and what they did not actually do ...

And four daughters, these had private lives...

Margot, Danica,Melissa and Gertrude, they were the oldest...

From the marriage of this man with whom he despised and inflicted frequent suffering and every day...

And Veronika was and always was a woman of character and personality...

Even when they were enemies

She was a mysterious woman who was hardly seen and was totally hidden from society, but it intrigued them very much...

The cops were fascinated and intrigued by the appearance and wit of Veronika...

And she was famous for circumventing the system in such a way that they never caught her in the act...

And he remembers some reports on the mysteries of his life...

And the moment before he followed his tracks and found out about his life at a time in the previous past...

And she was also in the process of cheating on her husband with everything she walked, and she had no concerns about the owner of the company Ace Químicas...

And in turn there were several suspicions...

But no concrete...

Various shady business and venture suspects, and by companies with links to other suspicious ventures...

And there were strange friendships and several extramarital affairs besides this woman called Veronika...

And Veronika said without popes in the language that had nothing to do with the disappearances and murders...

The younger ones of the new generation didn't know her and barely knew about her...

And not these in question, even if she loved girls, but she loved more boys...

And he left no trace like Lupus...

And unlike him, she didn't have a detective on her trail, and she had a famous libido, such a fact was known to few in the underworld...

And sometimes she'd take them both...

Her father even took to the mansion of the woman in question his own children had some periodic gatherings which made her curious, girls were very cuddled, and they did not like ...


	38. Chapter 38

18

So...

All of them were found at specific moments of their solitude by a stranger in question...

They were approached at busy times, where they were not accompanied by other responsible...

He started so the situation just needed to change...

And or at least he needed to get close to the specific victims as he was doing...

Changing their habits and addressing them, not leaving them alone and accompanying them and changing their futures...

He was going to get closer to his friends, that lonely girl, and he timed exactly the time and when the murders started...

If your father was conniving, and he couldn't help...

And then the d.A. questioned...

So, Mr. Wayne...

And then who could be the right person to help?

And he soon thought and Zariel said his own thoughts... Teachers...

First of the lonely girls with ancestral surname who had some change...

Change...?

I looked in the registry office at the registry center...

What's next? - Questioned Amasteus...

Get close to teachers... Said Zariel...

\- I approached the teachers. " He said.

\- And make everyone come together... - Said Zariel.

I put them all together and made a group. " He said.

\- A group of children. " Said Amasteus...

What about...? Questioned the prosecutor...

And then. "He said.

\- And investigate how everything could be changed... - Said Zariel.

\- I looked into it, and I wondered how I could change the future. " He said.

Change the future? He questioned him.

\- yes, keep them from dying. " He said.

\- See how you can change the lives of each of them. " He said.

\- Predict your steps and anticipate...

\- Anticipating the steps and anticipating what he will do next..., being one step ahead of him... - Said.

And was there anyone suspicious? - Questioned Amasteus...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

Who would that be? Questioned the prosecutor...

\- The man who killed my cats, and all the bugs in the neighborhood. "Bruce said.

It could be anyone. Tried the prosecutor.

No, not exactly. " He said.

And he had someone in mind someone suspected who in another life would never have suspected him...

And I followed them without them realizing that I was investigating him...

And at no point would they know he was being the suspect...

But of course he knew he couldn't prove it before it was him...

And neither did arrest him... but he gathered evidence...

The consequences would be different, let him fall into the fishing net, let him dig his own grave...

And the school in my time...

Well, I'd like to...

And in the meantime, somewhere else... At school... Em Gotham City.

It was nice, the other kids didn't like it or didn't understand... but they didn't mind being together...

And I eliminated suspects...

I started with the janitor, Melvin...

Was there anything suspicious...?]

Yes...

And they were possibly afraid of Melvin...

And he always played kites for those places, he passed by the park surrounded by smaller children...

And he was nice almost weird and childish, and the adults became suspicious, and he had no adult friends, not even the same age...

And they were children, always children, and it was uncomfortable the presence of a single man who was friends with school children between 6 and 12 years... No later than 16 years.

He liked to be with the kids, but he wasn't a pedophile...

And then what he was...

He looked like a boy who never grew up...

And in an instant of time before everything changed...

And he was in a period of time when everything changed...

And he was playing a lot of jokes that for someone his age...

Do you think so? Questioned the prosecutor...

Yes, they were... children and suspects

And he spoke differently to me...

I don't doubt it. " Said Amasteus...

By the way, he remembered years after that he began to change, after his parents died...

And this same man would be fighting for his innocence on death row...

And it was no way he tried never proved his innocence.

I was more mature now.

After several people were charged with murder in the following moments...

Did you find it strange...? - Questioned Amasteus...

Yes, of course I thought it was strange...

And they were in cases that were supposedly solved in record time...

Magic supposedly were made in the drawings. " He said.

Well... Said. "Well..., at that time he ignored everyone and didn't even care to think, but...

But...? - Encouraged the promoter...

I had seen in the news, newspapers, research and books in this regard ..., no one would do something like this ...

And in an instant of time before everything changed...

And in a period of time that was rewritten...

Pamela's sister Amanda was nosy and always tried to get into her sister's friends club...

And sometimes it got to the point of trying to get into the circles of friendship and even seduce Poole...

And even he... And it wasn't a few times...

And that became a loving triangle.

And i came to think that she really either wanted to compete with her sister or keep an eye on her about their friendships...

And he was returning that very moment of time...

And it was in an hour of contemplation...

When did you realize it wasn't him? Questioned the prosecutor...

I was on the football field. "Bruce said.

He looked around on the football field, displaced as always...

He went towards the courtyard and saw the girl and followed her...

He remembered leaning against the wall of the school building...

1 He did not remember well why he was isolated, rubbing his forehead to the head rummaging his hair messing up a lot...

He looked around what he remembered about the future...

1 – He saw the news, and of course soon after the events, and when he was Batman, he begged to say that he was not the caretaker.

2 And no one listened to him, and of course he did not...

He was the symbol of innocence..., after all he was a child...

And who would listen to a child...

"This could happen again.

Your father at that time...

That's why I had the mandfor boarding school outside Gotham.

And over the years of investigation he's gathered evidence...

He had all the documents and gathered information about it, left by Amanda in her first life...

But he redid all his data and started over from scratch...

In case Amanda would make a greatinvestigator...

And he could use her, after all she was an eximia detective, but needed to take this craze to shout to the four winds his knowledge and his inflated ego...

Many years ahead, he met in his future Simon Trent, already retired and him as Batman, but at this time of his childhood the actor who gave life to a famous character from his childhood...

And the gray ghost, his greatest television hero, and after him when he resumed his life he met a greatest coach...

And the moment he saw it he remembered another character, but who was zatara's enemy and posthumously from Constantine...

It was named Silver Eyes a hooded being with three silver eyes...

And these that shone behind hooded hood,wearing a tunic with runic Sumerian symbols..

And that covered his entire body that only showed complete darkness...

And when he spoke and white hands like a corpse they had long nails, with long robes, runic symbols and silver clothing.

He did not show any part of his body, if of course, that he had it...

And this one that could turn he was a being of magic and spells being can do anything...

And coming from the creation of chaos and order being pure magic and ancient and profane knowledge, he was a kind of fairy in the same way as Mitsuteri...

And he was a creature that appeared at dusk as an elongated shadow, and occupied the human form of both human alternating of a small animal, they found themselves near the forest in the cemetery...

He was a special magical being who rivaled Mitsuri and a form of a red meerkat...

In the case of finding Silver Eyes and Simon Trant, an actor whose decadent future, who once in his childhood became extremely famous.

He had a resounding success, for a life that lived through his past success...

And these of course was his gift as a child, but that thunderous success had a resounding decline...

And also, apparently nothing lasted forever, it was astronomical in both directions.

Another who had interests in him, in turn a supernatural being, there was everything there to give a big problem, but Amanda, who had an incredible talent to be a detective...

And so he began to also approach her, Mitsuri, Hashashin and Grey a strange spirit that prowled and visited veronica's house.

At best I call it a spirit...

And with a visit to Veronica's house, they went to watch Simon Trant's series of Grey Ghost, he would know the future of each of them...

In another life perhaps he was his enemy, more precisely Doctor Fate years ahead in another incarnation in another host.

So Bruce even with the partial help of his parents' help, more with the help of Veronica and Eduarda, he saw that he needed to help.

Over and over again...

And he saw this being giving trouble to the incarnations of the league to magic, and so many ancient beings coming back and attacking magic.

But in the right expression it all boiled down to finding a weak spot, not the one where you kill it, but for an easily manipulated being, where you find your buttons and the right place to press.

He asked to meet this famous actor, he watched television at this time around midnight...

And so he went and came from school to meet silver-eyed people and at the house of Pamela and Amanda's parents and who had a 5-year-old brother, who was extremely shy, but who didn't show up and had his own friends...

And so with the insistence with his parents, he managed to meet Simon Trent, and so he saw that decadent futuretoo.

And this future could be changed, he always frequented...

And that's what he got for the months that followed...

And he was going to his mansion...

And the famous,and that was another world, and a way for him to find out about mere scouting agents and celebrities...

And he saw his films, it was this same week after the last movie that the man made...

And that he found out he wasn't so popular when he remembered...

And then he realized he couldn't see it with a child's eyes anymore...

And as for four years ago, but of course, he's been watching for two years.

He had his own altar of highworship, where he revered his own fame and success.

And these years ago, but it would be canceled in a year...

And if the series were to be canceled after his next film, and so he went to declare his admiration, and led him to Veronica who had his own organization...

And that in turn led to the man named Beast, a kung-fu master assassin who had a known master of investigation and murder.

And he realized that Simon was very open with his fans that he was very friendly and always gave autographs, and at various times he signed up at children's and charity parties...

Well, not in the middle of entertainment, but in an organization called Black Lotus, it was a governmentorganization...

And that in another life would be the enemies of the League of Justice...

And that this in turn had the last master of the ashes as it was called...

The Order of Bombay...

They offered to live in the shadow of their old success in stardom or follow a new journey of glory, power, success...

And so he saw a promising future of money acquired from various missions, and so offered Amanda as well...

And so Amanda was taken to her new place away from everyone and there they would be trained in secret places, and of course the teacher invited Bruce when he was older...

And after that he continued his life without these two with his other friends...

Had his normal class, knew the answers to the questions, saw the children...

And he repeated these same days after all...

And his colleagues around and approached them, the furthest, the ones he knew would be attacked...

And he saw over and over again when and where...

And he knew... he approached Yvanaat this same time...

And at one time like he saw her beaten trapped in a shed...

And after all blood stains on an axe...

I suspected you might be going to run dna from the killer inside the facility finding blood shoe marks.

But they were looking for blood drops near the footprints, indicating how the killer got hurt...

There were spatter and puddles scattered around and drops of speed...

But then he remembered that they were a long way from the creation of the DNA test...

And the most you can do is go back on this day, six hours, earlier and keep her from leaving at these specific times.

And he remembered that she had disappeared in a single period...

And it was on this day that he, Sara and Rachel were at Yvana'smother'smansion...

Alfred drove the limo and they stopped in front of the gate...

And it was on plan Sunday, and the employees answered, Yvana's mother seemed to be having trouble dealing with her daughter's unexpected friendship...

And even if she said something, it would be very unseemly and he knew she was a woman who depended on appearances...

And finally he let his daughter go out with her friends...

And the next day he took her to his mother's mansion and promised to pick her up...

And it looked like your mom sucked on something that didn't really go well...

And her mother was a woman...

Vicious in the best of words...

And on this day in question he went out with her...

And whenever she would intend to come back or she received a message from hermother...

And again he arranged some excuse for her to be out of the way...

And he always said something about it, where she wouldn't meet her mother until nightfall...

And leaving her at the mansion taking her to the scene and leaving at about à midnight, leaving no room for any form of violence, not in front of witnesses...

And the next day on Tuesday he picked her up again...

And she walked her into the living room after picking her up at the mansion...

And after a vague class from a lying teacher, she went out with her, and stayed with her other friends...

And then went home spent two whole weeks accompanied Eduarda in the hospital, gotham and carrying Yvana on his heels, while, that his father worked exhaustively in various emergencies and meetings...

And he knew by observing all the patients, some children, adults, the elderly, all ages, of various reasons.

And he was investigating reports coming in with the help of the two women heblackmailed, took saved documents and various files...

And Yvana accompanying by a miracle of fate his father work with him...

And apparently what he thought of his father, it was all child's imagination, his father was conniving with the ailments, he pretended he didn't see it, children crying with injuries...

And he saw the report of how many children he attended with mistreatment or some sexual crimes...

Well, that he shouldn't bother to see...

According to your account...

Well...

There were many of them...

I didn't see him as a hero... - I said.

He was a doctor and he did his job after all...

And he didn't say anything, cops were waiting for him in theoffice...

And he was just evasive, he stood at the door with his ear beside his ear.

And he was angry, he heard, just that, his goal was to save lives, he wasn't a hero as much as he imagined...

But his priority now was Yvana...

All this was his imagination as a child, so he was very innocent, he was grateful to return and take the weight off his conscience from never having known them properly...

Now he was free to follow his investigations without any obstacles...

At some point in the future, a future that no longer exists...

And other cities have had cases of kidnappings of children, girls and adult women...

And together with his daughters, neighboring and specific cities, specific people, he followed by the Bat-computer in his adultlife...

And before his time trip, he reopened the case, lying and clear to Berry and Amanda...

And they were always easy to find theculprit, never stopped anything was as if they planted evidence...

Barry Allen seems to be persecuted, which he was more than surprised, as he saw that man in any historical period had something wrong...

And he remembered that Henry Allen's lawyer was the father of a friend of his...

And he visited him one afternoon with his friend...

And the man seemed depressed, abandoned and fucked...

And he was a messy sense of organization, papers thrown and scattered all over the office, wherever he passed there were documents, reports and clothes scattered all over the house to the office...

And he can look at the reports of the man in his house, he talked to a drunk man, the more he drank the more loose tongue he got...

And he told from the first hole in his tooth to his last chaos, and where he lost everything in life when he lost barry's father's case...

And so he was introduced to the Berry Allen case...

And so he looked at the reports, it wouldn't be hard to take away with him, or anyone who came in to steal the documents of any case...

And he took the reports with him, where he talked to a friend who was Gotham police officer and had contact with a barry citycop...

And so they brought the police reports of Barry's case to Eduarda's house where he spent an afternoon looking at the reports... , and with the help of Amasteus.. . .

Even if he didn't accept that he had help mostly from Amanda and Berry the first time of course...

And now he's following the clues they gave in the future that caused their deaths in the first place...

And he took a leap in time before everything changed and broke into Amanda's mansion and went to his office and stole the documents, and he read them and memorized them...

And he went back to that period...

And returning in time and asked Alfred for help...

And they went to visit the city records, before breaking into their offices and all the residences and contact sources where they could gather information about this case.

There were several data collected photos and certificates that were gathered there

And so she memorized the whole case and everything that involved, she actually did a search on the case gathered a range of information he took for himself...

And he created his case...

And he walking through the town hall records in hischildhood...

And he went to find out if the all the documents that Amanda meeting really hit by gathering the information...

And then until that moment he was prepared because beyond that she discovered the lives of all the secrets of dead people were no longer secret...

And then with Eduarda's help he went toward the city records of the future Flash and looked in the library and the town hall.

Well now the knowledge was his, no longer hers, and he would take credit for himself. .

And in his account he spoke and showed the evidence, there was a corpse there...

And DNA tests...

Barry Allen had an oldersister.

And she disappeared in the records and the family's life...

And forgotten as if she were never there...

And he saw some documents stored at city hall, and before Barry was born about ten years before he was born...

There were some police reports that showed details of the time.

What happened was a kidnapping and attempted murder of part of Nora Allen...

It wasn't reverse Flash... There's no way...

If it were him, he wouldn't disguise himself, much less hold a hostage he'd kill to show his face and walk away...

But reports said he was a man with long gray hair and whose face was drawn...

A ceremonial tribal outfit as in stealth and a drawing of a wolf on his chest,fangs drawn on his face...

And he investigated the case, at first it was a simple and possibly an attempted kidnapping...

And that did not occur well..., but that it seemed that he chose her...

It wasn't just the random, he investigated, and he can compare with some similar coldcases...

And so many other police reports, he saw that there were several threats over the weeks before the kidnapping...

And it occurred to him, who reading the police reports and threatening letters stored in the policefiles...

And then it was eaten by rats and moths, even if they didn't give to simply compare the lyrics, but they were concise and well written...

There were eyewitness statements, and they were showed hystericalattacks...

And that someone was following those two women, the girl was close to the age of twelve, it was a week before her birthday...

But he was very suspicious about those strange moments.

His mother had him 10 years after his death, she was tied up and tortured...

Did you find...? Questioned the prosecutor...

There were body examinations done on Nora Allen...

And where you looked. - Questioned Amasteus...

And well... - I said. " They were forgotten somewhere in a dusty evidence room in that old police station..., and with rats and cockroaches around. " He said.

And he spent a long time looking at his friends...

And he looked at the police expert report a few years before...

And his daughter as a child kidnapped in front of him, his mother held captive for 12 days...

The reports said it was torture...

And what did they show? - Questioned Amasteus...

Broken bones, two broken ribs, bruises on the face, severed lips, swollen eye.

And then the girl was taken away never to come back...

And they weren't sure why... his parents kept quiet, there were cases of disappearance and kidnappings of people over the years around them.

Someone chased them, but even if their guess other than reverse Flash,still...

And that would be..., well seria very convenient and very obvious to be himself ...

And he was used as the most obvious, the modus operandi would be to blame others for his crimes, and induce him to believe it was him, it would be very convenient to say that it was zoom of so obvious...

It wasn't flash reverso...

And we actually have a witness here the Reverse Flash...

And there was a specific lawyer who was handling barry allen's father's case...

Now there was his daughter as a lawyer and colleague of Amasteus...

The records of the actions filed said that in addition to this he raised several cases...

And at the time before everything fell apart he was a renowned man and a good lawyer, but in the middle of the course of the case, where Barry's father was accused he was discredited...

And some reports in the case said that he accused another third party who took advantage of Henry and framed him...

But again the evidence pointed to Berry's father...

And he lost credibility and also lost friendships...

And newspaper clippings said that he lost friendships, and that these same friends abandoned him...

And he was the father of one of his friends.

This happened more than two years ago before his return to that specific time.

And two years before he started investigating, even as a child...

And at this time Rine Allen was kidnapped on the eve of her 12th birthday, ten years before Barry's birth and the death of her mother...

And in this specific case neither his body was found, there was no ransom demand contact the police...

But now we have a perfectly preserved mummified corpse...

And nothing à came up at the time,but there was a suspect...

And that was followed and interrogated repeatedly...

And who was...? - Questioned Amasteus...

Well. " He said. "He was a neighbor...

Report said there was a disagreement because of the dog, the cat, some birds that made too many noises ...

And even parties...

And they fought, and they were threatened by him...

And the reports said he had a history of persecution and violence...

And even domestic...

And in a period of time he was dumped by his wife to get to hear from her...

And it was in this particular period, also that he was accused of molesting and stalking minors, and several people heard his screams was at dusk in the late afternoon...

And leaving home approached by a man, and in particular it was on a day between the end of winter...

And this was the beginning of summer, in a period of the month near the beginning of the solstice...

And they described the possible clothing of the assailant...

And he was wearing black clothes and a crow's hood and a silver cape covering his body...

And she was stabbed while defending herself and falling intodespair, her neighbors heard the screams and went to her rescue, but they were also stabbed and the man fled...

It was an old car that was abandoned hours later between the borders ofMetropolis, Gotham and Central City.

And always children, and pre-teens, at most the oldest age were 18 years, and ages between 6 to 18 years and all were women...

And sometimes babies disappeared from homes, girls were not seen,some of them when they were found most often disappeared and were never found...

And when they were always found all sodomized and autopsy examinations and necropsies showed raped...

And the autopsy showed that they were subjected to all kinds of torture...

And their bodies now found, but their bodies had eventually disappeared within two years of one another, other times not even found what were few...

And here we have all the corpses...

And there were traces not only of rapes, but at least two pregnancies, and were, girls to be more exact...

And when they kidnapped them, but no more if and when they were found...

And across the borders between these central city states and other cities?

These kidnappings in question were pre-established, not any people in Gotham, Metropolis, Smallville, Central, Coast.

And all the girls in the cycle of murders he was trying to avoid had a fate worse thandeath...

And many times if they weren't found now they'd be destined for worse things than being raped and killed...

And all this was right and it was predestined its ruin...

And he began to research, and in spaces of weeks and months from one kidnapping to the other...

And I just realizedr that there were many other kidnappings that happened in a cycle in a certain period of time.

And they ended up in anotherone, where he discovered something in common...

And they were forgotten relatives who had some connection with ancestors and or brothers who were never found of enemy heroes and villains or allies of the justice league...

It must be some monster who hunts heroes and villains from time to time...

And it was in this particular period, he discovered in reports that were right at the bottom of countless rotten boxes of mold...

And your rats and their cubs, spiders, bedbugs and moths in boxes stacked with dead files...

And all the heroes and villains were intertwined...

There was a connection...

They were heroes.

They had some connection to some hero or villain...

And that they were deep in police files in a moldy smallville file room and where there was an old case that talked about Martha Kent...

And to her surprise she had a daughter who records said near Smallville who stayed at city hall, she had decided not to have any more children...

That was over ten years ago, it seemed like Martha Kent could actually have children, but something stopped her...

And it was judicious how he chose them were specific criteria, and always appeared at some time, an ancient case, the only biological daughter, of Martha Kent.

But after all in martha's family records were rich, she gave up all this when she married Jonathan Kent, but Martha's family was an old wealthy family...

And in this period of the kidnapping her grandfather had passed away and she would receive a great inheritance...

And which she rejected the same month after the kidnapping.

It seemed that the problems came with Jonathan Kent...

And not with Martha and not with her family...

And while he was talking to some older farmers with Rachel's help...

And he can see that the adopted name was welcome, had adopted and called Rachel Asharat Hashashin...

In addition to assisting in the training of the girl from Krypton...

And he saw looking at the kent family property records, apparently they had lost a large fortune in a bet with an outsider...


	39. Chapter 39

18

And that was the connection...

Destruction...

If they couldn't stop what they became, they'd devote their lives to destroying their relatives...

Make your life a living hell.

So it comes down to the connection with some villain or hero...

And that his appearance coincidentally he saw that witness reports saw a middle-aged old man with long gray hair...

As the investigation went on, I watched the girl from Krypton...

And he saw a kryptoniansecondaryability, she had a heat vision of blue flames and electricity control and the blue fire in her hands...

And meanwhile he saw Clarck Kent playing from afar in making...

And I stayed away with Rachel using the ghost ability that could literally become the wind itself and control it as it flew...

Creating fogs and strong winds... and during the period of investigation she kept for him throughout Smallville an intense fog of horror film, there Dracula...

And he said.

I looked into it and looked into it if there was any connection...

And what would that be? Questioned the prosecutor...

And that according to a great doing and the scriptures of a doing that was never returned...

Some small businesses after they went bankrupt being that also at the same time they were bought or really and literally lost everything...

Bankruptcy, despair and ...

And? Questioned.

Suicide. " He said.

There were a lot of people who lost everything...

But there was a small object that was passed down from generation to generation was a kind of diamond and gold comb...

And that they received a few months before her disappearance.

What would that be? Questioned.

A message...

A message?

A symbol that whoever received it would be next on the list.

And what you found out.

And what did I find out?.

Well, it was about the Smallville story.

And what would that be?

And a few generations...

Generations? Questioned...

And some families who helped found the city...

And they came... from afar...

And they came, they migrated from other states...

From an almost forgotten inner ghost town of Gotham City...

And that they brought with them a suspicious wealth...

And it was this suspicious wealth that created or marked the beginning of the persecution...

And that money is what they used to start with...

And all to build Smallville and buy most farms if not the whole town of Smallville...

And he didn't say it all...

Just the main reason he took for himself...

And some older people said that all of Smallville was built with stolen money...

What money...

Some bargain with some lenders...

But there was no connection of curses or theft much more enlightened ...

There is no proof but cruelty and madness.

And why then...?

He just used it as a way to mark the next victim...

And then he marked them? " Said the prosecutor...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And he didn't say it was really a way... Cursed...

And he didn't say it was... well... cursed from land and stolen from a great rich man and a Cherokee chief, that he wouldn't say...

And that this rich guy was... Nathaniel...

And he covered up the real fact...

And you didn't talk about... Nathaniel...

And he thought they might be rich, but Nora or Martha were not, or gave up their riches for some love...

So the reason he put...

Connection to some future...

Future...?

Future hero

Everyone who was heroes of the league added the connection... except the promoters and normal people...

Luthor who had returned and knew the connection between Martha, Clark and he added what he said...

He was chasing heroes and villains and in specific his family...

If he couldn't stop them from being born then he'd make his life nothing but hell...

It was personal, then. Tried the prosecutor.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

It seemed that they were cursed even the farms were founded with stolen gold, investigating the records she had received an inheritance from a distant relative..., that he would not speak to him...

I'd keep that knowledge to yourself.

And months before the kidnapping and her father was a businessman as a child, but the company went bankrupt when she grew up...

Well after 10 years after his daughter's death, and 15 years before adopting Clark...

There were records. "Bruce said.

Martha Kent...

Well, she had four previous miscarriages and followed by a complicated pregnancy and a sick girl.

But there are no records in the hospital of these abortions and no records of births and or pregnancies...

The records were kept elsewhere...

Darker, in the old warehouse, it was a dark shed they wanted to forget...

Her name was Josephine Helena Kent, she was the youngest version of Martha Kent...

She was ten when she was kidnapped.

And she was 18 when she was killed.

And she was tortured during years of captivity and then had ten births and they were all killed and she was killed...

And his body was shaped and preserved next to what he thought was the psychotic version of the sistine chapel...

And this was one of the worst moments when they showed his naked body preserved and the autopsy...

Photos and videos of his numerous torture sessions...

And he managed to talk to some neighbors of properties near kent and moron farms and he saw that there was a very gossipy lady who took care of the lives of others...

And there was Emma who told him what she told him...

And praising the beautiful educated child...

Gentle, loving, good and a perfect angel with faded red hair...

And that one day he came to his farm and helped him with a beautiful older girl making cookies and even brought the flour.

And she told about the beautiful gentle girl who helped take care of the farm, she was pure at best...

Praising your knits and your paintings...

And she told me that she sold paintings and handicrafts at the city fair...

And he bought several pictures of her, on this day she received the value of a month in her work...

And her name was Emma Walace, and she was a comadre,, martha's mother's old friend almost 60 years old...

And she said that there were many disagreements over a few years with the Kents, being confidant, she counted as the tongue loosened between a few glasses of cognac...

Now no one else had a private life...

That Martha's family did not accept Jonathan's relationship and his daughter, there were secrets of revenge about something unseminated that they brought to town a long time ago, and that a curse...

They said they received a visit from a psychic, who said that during the life of the son of the stars evil would come after them...

Had several strange visits a hooded man predicted that Martha would suffer if she took care of a fruit of the stars...

Strange things happened before the wedding...

Neither of the families wanted the couple to come together...

And after that came the chases, broken cars, dresses cut a black ludo in the pit...

It looked like someone was chasing them, the mail stopped for a while...

Love letters said jonathan made to every neighbor...

Parcel fights and all kinds of stuff...

With this she also knew in contact with an old friend of Martha that when telling about the difficulties they had financial of course, she had never passed ...

And so, not before marriage, coming from a wealthy family and without financial problems, she was disowned right after the wedding...

There was something Martha's father and mother talked about a curse that would be overstep them if they got married...

And he just didn't say he saw him creating alibis to avoid the real conclusion...

And he remembers what Lupus said at one point that he didn't tell the others...

And while until the last descendant of my enemy dies, I will not rest...

And he realized that the same month Martha got pregnant she had received financial help from a relative...

And that was the reason...

Revenge...

And he used the fact that Clark would come from the stars to divert his attention himself...

And it was several unsuccessful attempts at pregnancy, and no longer had biological children...

And he found out that after his daughterdied, they didn't try, there were arguments they witnessed, Martha had blamed Jonathan for her daughter's death...

And there was nothing to prove that she could actually or could not have children...

And the child disappeared and was no longer seen, she was never found a year later with fractures, a child from a nearby farm was found, and with marks of mutilated dead rape...

So several families who had contact with Lana, Clark's school friends and the whole Kent family...

That was a coincidence. that he took advantage...

The real reason was the stolen gold... but he had to divert attention...

And in the following months there were several cases of kidnapping and disappearances...

And that they were for a short time unsolved...

And so far...

All the main families and families who unexpectedly got rich with coming to Smallville.

And the bodies were never found...

But now they saw them in the pictures...

And she knew of a legend, something he researched talking to a priest at Gotham Cathedral, and he was accompanied by Rachel...

And there were some records were kept in the basement of the cathedral...

And he wasn't opposed to looking up the records, even if it was with a child, and they seemed to have no mind keeping a secret about it, and about kent problems...

They've now been scattered...

And few were still kept in the register of the city and or the city registry office...

So until the last descendant comes to die and not on any of them to tell the story the riches the money ..., Lupus had not rested...

And everything you have conquered from the stolen riches will be returned to the true owner...

None of them have anything else now...

But there were suspicions about the killer, and there was an arrest of a man who was charged and by that time of his adulthood he was held in custody.

And he's on death row, too.

As caretaker Melvin he was a lonely, infantilized man who liked children but worked in a stable and also worked and lived in the back of a equestrian club.

And he got too close to the children he was frequented by the children of the local farmers.

And he created connections between the crimes and their secret identities...

He wanted to eliminate the fruit, but he couldn't, so he destroyed the lives of those around him...

The Alpha Woman in Saudi Arabia known as Aimra'at 'Alfaan had an AA emblem on her long black uniform with smooth oil-colored black hair and made in braids with a theater-like mask...

And with a smiling face, a silver and black armor and she followed along with Sara the Muslim religion...

The Asharat and Hashashin family were the original assassins of the Arabias, in imemoriable times they were the agents of the desert...

The best assassins and warriors who emerged before the Mossad..

Both were agents from Ankara, a subdivision of the Mossad in which they advocated spying in direct order of the Ayatollah.

And his desert garment consisted of camouflage in the middle of the desert.

And they were secret agents of all means, they had no knowledge of them after all...

A sand-colored boot and that dark blue soles and clothes with blue ruffles and lines and contours that they were tasked with defending at the most desperate moment...

Mega Woman and Alpha Woman in the west and on the sands was called Eawanis Alramal, were the two together the damsels of the sand.

And Sara was called in some regions as Aimra'at Dakhmatin..

And she was a model and soldier of the ayatollah.

And he saw his future, his secret agent, the one who would defend in the shadows and act in conjunction with The Mega Woman...

And so if it followed for a few more months that was before him, Zariel could not send him to a time time when there would be no compatible body...

And he didn't reveal that those women there were from Krypton...

And it was in these ways of alternative futures, he would know to say that either they were the victims or the aggressors, and at this point he saw that it would be easy to shape the path of each of them.

And so on he can realize that each step led to a different path from other consequences, and where in a space of two weeks from one another, while less expected everything could change...

But it didn't change not at first, but they gradually changed and were trained by the great spider master...

The two older and the younger ones and in turn he had thought about it...

There were discord and problems relating to what the cat had reported regarding the gang of which Moxon...

And the cat was an informant...

And he didn't have an heir to replace him in the power of crime...

The butcher was well known was a mystery as a man as he would not have an heir, he gradually knew that he needed more information about...

And Tyler was there in that courtroom...

Tyler who was a confidant ex army soldier he served in Fort Carson...

Yes, he would know and he knew if it matched any other evidence at the crime scene...

In the case of those men who served Moxon said some rumors about the butcher that spread throughout the neighborhood...

And directly people or a man named JP one of the killers of the Moxon, alert two vehicles of JP and Tyler...

Tall slender alive, and happy... with lion's manes in place of flaming hair like fire, the same color and clear...

Now dead and buried...

And she disappeared a few more years to the point where they didn't hear more about her...

And he also gradually approached Amanda was kind to the wife of a mobster, seemed the only thing that prevented him from slaughtering the whole of Gotham...

And he saw something he remembered reading in various police reports...

Each of them, they were not direct friends, they were only known, they had no ties in any of them...

Connections connections or any similarity, and at that time, he deduced, if they united them...

And they'd be less likely to be caught,killed, murdered, and or persecuted, and not kidnapped...

And what in all cases not all would be successful...

And there wouldn't be a dark time that would contribute to the murders of each of them...

They were beautiful girls that he in another life in which he did not live and would not have contact with any of these girls and were rich and successful ...

And with their mysterious deaths on American soil there were diplomatic disagreements and import problems...

And it was in the space of two weeks each of them...

And he watched each of the girls disappear in a week-long carelessness in different spaces and locations...

Fu was no longer seen leaving a mall accompanied by a mysterious old-looking man...

And he followed her...

And not to be suspicious was with Alfred and Veronika...

And he got a little cat, making subtle movements and following them where he spent next to them...

And each of them was accompanied by the same man of equal appearance and similar...

And in investigations of his first life, and in another life, reported in subsequent investigations before filing...

And he was a middle-aged-looking man, they had reported calls, where they received and who they attended...

And it was each of the girls, and each of them always received in the absence of their parents...

And he began to investigate his influences and his origins...

And somehow over a hundred years ago...

And they had come to the Americas on an exploration trip which they inadvertently fled back to their respective countries six months later...

Is there anything in your documents that would reveal why?

And he accompanied them and thus avoiding these schedules, convincing their parents to use...

And you've enjoyed all the opportunities you've had...

And with Alfred's company, he had to use a simple excuse, the fact that his parents had business with each other, to get closer to each ofthem...

And then convincing Amasteus to organize the schedules at the same time and stay with all the girls together with him.

It had to coincide with your investigations...

It was a party at the Quistelaemansion, and there were several people with whom he no longer lived...

And he was soon always accompanied by Eduarda and at this time in another mansion...

And welcome to Wanamansion...

And this would be the beginning of several visits...

And it was owned by a rich old ceremonial couple and ancient customs, and he was taken by his parents to this property...

And one day at one of the fundraisers...

And that he didn't remember very well, and he thought...

I haven't been in here in years.

And in its time period, your dead or missing relatives would be abandoned...

And he was in a period of time between the murders that could change...

And at least in his adult vision, but in a child's body, it was the Wana mansion of Pamela's father Samanta and little Tamires...

And this girl in that period was 3 years old, this in turn distanced itself from him a lot after the death of his parents.

And he saw the various versions of his countless lives where everything could collapse if he didn't take action...

After all it was a different path that he could use now...

And he saw there was one of several old cases that he did not participate in head-on, and much less accompanied him just knew by the words of Alfred who also served as help at that time...

In his life did not seem to have much importance, but even so he studied them read and memorized them, now his reports, his data and the files were of paramount importance for him to follow in his footsteps ...

And some superficial accounts he looked at the cold cases and the statements of each of the witnesses...

And some of the old cases he studied in cold cases that he read in old police station file documents when he was studying...

And he didn't go to parties his parents organized or when they were invited when he was left with the nannies...

And he looked curious at his parents' visits to the mansion not with the eyes of a child now, but with the eyes of an adult a detective...

And it was on these days of fraternization visits between companies and wealthy gentlemen that he saw being invited with his father and the company of Eduarda that would come to be observed...

And there were the various people and families, who in his first original life where he could say that none of them would come to live and there was a disagreement and old cases...

And there were the parents also the families Gan and Bang and Zhang, Huang, Long and the families Jinja and Shidou, Fu and Oolong...

They were some of them who were one of each of the ancient and traditional Chinese and Japanese families, descendants of Chinese mobsters, politicians and people from wealthy families...

They were wealthy families who in turn were known to be the most beautiful girls...

And he remembered a certain period of time where each of them would disappear and never be found...

And it would give place and opportunity to grow and arising with his disappearance the place to the new mobsters, crazy and psychopaths other types of criminals ...

And it was time for that to change, he would make each of them act in the shadows, and be his agents...

And sometimes one day she would start cuddling her head with little kisses, and caricias, nothing he couldn't solve and in the end kissed her on her lips...

And it was at this time in his account...

And the moment of truth.

And at that time his eyes were shining and that's when he realized that she would definitely be his...

And he controlled her with subtle little gestures...

What kind of being versed in pedophilia would resist the charm of a six-year-old?

And in the eyes of a pedophile, children would be the pinnacle of beauty and all he did would be the fuse of true seduction and pleasure, even the smallest details.

And he followed them...

Employees and butlers and mostly were gossipers, knew all about secrets from their employers...

They on a Saturday afternoon when their parents were both at a party to which children were not invited...

And so there was a ward of its own for this in a host's mansion at this time and all the guests took their stewards and nannies.

The butlers of each family opened their mouths as they drank and it was not a little drink...

And so he asked his butler for hot chocolate, who talked to other servants in the mansion, and distributed it to his partymates...

And he'd put drugs in them, all to get looser...

And going in this direction and that place, there were around 30 more children and not counting the nannies of every rich child there he took advantage ...

And he can use that to his advantage...

He figured out ways to get in, out and sneak...

And in these hours two hours later he had returned to the party by the back entrance, those old mansions had many secret entrances and doors in the background.

And at that time the charity parties lasted an entire night, which resulted from children staying in separate wards.

And adults talking and asking for help in charity and donations to those most in need.

And so no one would pay attention to another, especially children, and in turn he could tell when...

And they'd come back for it, so if all this went well no one would miss you...

And so he heard the noises, and saw what he would never have to forget, Bruce was there witnessing and being an expert participant, more absent than busy with Veronica's hands in him by the time he arrived.

And he covered his tracks, and when he saw Horace the butler of the Orinfamily, and when he got there and dropped everything from his hands...

Well, that same horacio butler from the Orin mansion was testifying about what he knew about it...

Did you know about the scandals of high society, all in the papers that Lois Lane was one of the Politzer's motives that she received when interviewing the employees of the mansion...

But this Politzer now served only as a meeting of evidence...

And it was well used and it didn't exist in a while...

And he stole her knowledge...

And he was using it to unmask pedophiles, and that wasn't a less than formidable feat, and easy to blackmail when taking pictures and gathering evidence...

And to say that in the middle of a courtroom was less than...

Strange...

And it wasn't a child's behavior...

As if he could predict who the pedófilos were...

And eating all the mysteries of the world was more than tasty...

It tasted like strawberry with roses in its mouth...

Saying that was more than weird.

Anyone would find that without exception...

And so he used them as informants that he might need to gather information...

And her actions and reactions to her and anyone were cute, so cute that they seduced the greatest marmanjos, this was the true seduction innocence, seductive to the point that it would be

He remembered, he asked Alfred not to take him that day...

And he wanted to walk in the snow and he saw the lonely girl...

And he timed the time, he remembered the accounts and the diary about a period, he just needed to time and unravel the right puzzle...

And there was a time that was missing, he needed to calculate the right time between the disappearance and the meeting...

And calculating in this way he deduced that in this way...

And every day, he calculated the specific time, but never approachedher...

And at the beginning of his previous life he knew about witnesses who passed at this time in specific...

And as he looked around he began to observe the girl, and from time to time watched his friends, and played together.

And then he timed the right time to act...

And so he asked Alfred to let him away from school to walk to her, and he was left a block before school, always observed by the butler...

And he was waiting for the girl to show up.

Some time ago he thought about how she disappeared and how the rumors came about...

And he heard years after cases of kidnappings and disappearances that boiled down to a supernatural affair...

And children and adolescents, and this wave of kidnappings of women of childbearing age...

He passed through a snow-covered park, walking in the snow in a skirt, she was strange to an heiress of a wealthy Gotham family who was lonely and without any reckoning with other people.

And your mother came to be the suspect...

And that was more than bad in many ways...

Yvana Ivanovich

In his future, he remembered that in six months she had been murdered...

And of course more than she...

And several people were murdered over the course of that year...

And that was enough to get him away from that specific school and be sent to boarding school outside gotham...

He looked around and followed her, there was something wrong, looked a few times and saw that she was trying to cover her arms, and saw marks, and so he remembered weeds, strange rock marks, Alfred's words.

It was marks beyond disciplinary. Recalled Alfred's words in his future.

What happened to her before she disappeared?

In the original life he would never approach her...

And I wouldn't notice your bruises...

You wouldn't see what your behavior showed, you wouldn't know so soon about domestic violence...

The life of a child who was not loved and beaten by his mother...

But now it was different, he would approach as he would with his other friends...

He watched the girl in the lonely room, unlike the other girls it was harder to talk to a girl, as he would approach her...

And her mother didn't seem to want to get close to Yvana'smother, but Eduarda didn't care, and there was something wrong between them...

And he knew soon after...

And that's how the strange situation between women could just occur...

What happened if he found out he could prevent his death, but he should ignore some occurrences...?

But he was aware of his future, even though he had the appearance of a child, he had the mind of an adult...

How would I get close to her?

Be... Easy?

Difficult?

Would it just look?

Go towards the girl?

Or the same way i did the others... " He said.

\- Starting with a conversation like anyone else. " He said.

And then he ran into the most logical situation...

In my previous life before I traveled back in time, it just isolated itself, it wasn't easy...

But now he had the obligation and everything was easier after a few attempts...

I was an adult in a child'sbody...

And at that time if I could change the future, he would try...

And the conclusion and seeing how it all came to happen...

And seeing everything around me, the right time...

And he wasn't going to do nothing.

And several times he watched from the class window the girl walking away in the middle of thesnow...

And sin the butler, without his mother, with no one to accompany...

And she's been alone since when was that possible...?

\- I thought that was weird, too. "He said.

What did you see? Questioned the prosecutor...

\- Days where I watched her, that dress that was the school uniform, showed marks, these marks... " He said.

What do you mean, dial? Questioned the prosecutor...

\- These markings were not the same as when you fall while running...

\- And these marks that were not merely beyond disciplinary.

\- It looked like when mouse cubs drowned," he said.

\- Or when you put the penguin alive in the freezer. " He said.

That was really weird.

I agree with you. "He said.

And he said it on impulse, but he made everyone freeze, including his villains.

And you could hear a nail fall.

They were more than torture, he found...

I saw her, over and over again, in her memories, he saw her alone, and of course soon after...

And she no longer existed, and my classmates watched her...

And as much as he did, my behavior was conflicting, but no one, not adults or children, did anything about it.

People saw, looked, understood the clues, but did not take any attitude, were ignoring all the causes ...

At the moment of time before everything changed, even if he didn't know her...

And even if he didn't live with her...

And he was forced by his parents to go to Yvana'sfuneral...

And it was as if he was sending out decorum and appearances. .

And at that time he didn't understand why?

Why should he go if he didn't know her?

And he looked at her picture and a closed casket and nothing but Yvana's mother caught his eye...

She didn't have any friends, just like the other girls...

And it was a rainy day, a thin rain that covered the entire cemetery on this day, it was hard to imagine...

And how much someone wanted to hurt her...

And it was somehow connected...

And in time past thinking that she suffered before she died...

And reminiscing and seeing the coffin was closed...

And he heard talk long after she suffered her face was disfigured how much she caught.


	40. Chapter 40

18

And thinking about the pictures today...

To him she was a station wagon dressed for the party at a funeral...

And what for your mother and him now...

And it was nothing more than...

And it was nothing more classified than vulgar...

And they had several possible futures.

And that's where they'd be on the missing persons lists...

And if you were to live to grow such the influence of the evil that surrounded them...

Mothers, fathers, bad families, but influences and the evil that surrounded them...

And the danger the end and the worst of humanity surrounded them...

And nothing but death as an end awaited them...

And they would join two more enemies with the league of shadows and the legion of villains...

And he could change these futures...

They were spaces of weeks from one disappearance to the other where they would discover the connections of their parents...

And as much as your family...

And the possible killers and looking for reckoning...

They were murderers.

He approached each of them, and he stood alone thinking until he came to a conclusion...

And he'd see those girls in the hallways, ask them their names, they knew them at halftime...

And he'd take his books and gradually he'd approach them...

And sometimes accompanied by another girl, and in a skittish way...

And he looked and gradually became friends, even if he did not like contact or approach, now he changed many things ...

Now it was different before that happened before the murders, he should at least one attempt...

The albino girl who had an amazing ability to be a circus mime and athletic and even contortionist skills...

Selene was a girl with a lot of handcuffs she was also going to be murdered ten months later...

And in his investigations, even if he found out about his parents...

And they were businessmen and wealthy owners of reservations and casinos, but nothing proved that this was the motive for the murder...

And in turn they were of Indian and Greek descent, but in turn...

And your links to mysterious deaths and disappearances, but a long time later...

And in this period that he investigated their lives...

And they immigrated to the sale of drugs and drugs used in wars...

And so they had research in exiled and war-torn countries in the Middle East...

There were many coincidences about the murders, and none of them included anything worse than a quick and instant death...

And all the girls were found in later periods of one month to another prior to the subsequent disappearance...

And so she would be killed, in fact it would be one of the employees who would kill her in an alley, but there were questions about...

It was just too coincidental, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...

And when he saw the reports, he knew it wasn't him...

And he read the case, said he was one of the suspects...

And why is that?

And he was fired...

And that happened...

two weeks before her disappearance...

And he was a private professor of mathematics, grammar and chemistry...

And after that, he was seen near the school...

And near the mall...

And where she went...

yes, but anyone would go there...

And sometimes he taught calligraphy... on Saturdays...

And he saw the times were between 16:00 to 17:00...

And he was fine at those times...

Not before these times...

And you could make an appointment there...

And he was the son of one of the owners of the jewelry business...

And jewelry and school supplies from the mall...

And being also a bookstore and cafeteria...

Anyone would go there to buy, have coffee, take private lessons, but...

And the man was very friendly and bordered on the childish...

And then he walked into that store...

And gradually he realized that when he talked to him, he noticed something...

And it was a meeting place between the gossipy girls...

And a cafeteria very frequented by teachers too...

And that mall was on the way between the center and the school...

They were always full, but at specific times, it emptied after 16:00 in the afternoon...

And it was a huge three-story coffee shop...

And the fourth floor was where they lived...

And he went there to visit between 16:00 and alternating times and saw that were specific times ...

And so you can see the movement and the clientele...

And they were at specific times...

It wasn't all the time...

And he was very nice...

And he was always attentive, understanding and was always willing to meet, but something caught his eye...

He liked children, gave sweets, souvenirs and at the time invited to walk and fly kite ...

And in your case it was no different...

And after a friendship that boiled down to sucking up and a conversation not a little long...

And he was invited to his house, at first he thought the rumors were right...

And he was a pedophile, but he saw that it wasn't true, but just in case he was always accompanied by Alfred...

And he liked the company of children...

And if an adult looked from afar would see something suspicious, he saw something suspicious, but he was actually a child...

And he was more like a child who never grew up, looked like Peter-Pan syndrome...

And he saw there were videos of children's movies and another of the adult movie shelves that he tried to hide when he went to get...

And when he walked home after leaving his parents' research center, when he walked towards his parents' limo...

And he thought he was accused as a scapegoat, he realized that tragically he was a great decoy...

And it would be used to cover up the steps of the real killer...

In the original case, he learned that someone planted false evidence in his house...

And then he started digging deeper, and he thought...

And who would go to their house other than him and his parents and siblings?

And he saw the delivery men who were from the distributor that made the deliveries of products to the store...

And this one that was at the bottom of the house and could anyone go up there...

And besides them?

And it was the local teachers...

And always visiting the staff and sending reports of how to buy...

And in the establishment itself there was a book club frequented by teachers...

And there was also always someone coming in and out of that place...

And he found...

What is it?

That he was a great private teacher, but that he got too close to children...

And it seemed like there was a misunderstanding...

And then calculating the time of the delivery men...

And well...

He looked right there, right on the wall of his father's office...

And there was a specific schedule between 2:30 p.m. and 3:20 p.m. every Thursday...

Book club meetings took place every Wednesday and Friday at 4:30 p.m.

And teachers meet to research and buy in the coffee bookstore

And then anyone could get into that place, without exception...

And so he had around seven hours apart from other issues...

And so he followed her...

And following and in a moment he let her go the way...

And so you went into the alley...

And at this point she was approached by a drugged criminal former employee of the company...

And at that moment in an instant of time when everything changed where she would be murdered...

You could figure it out.

There was a space of time...

It was seconds between being pressed and killed...

And before I stabbed her...

And he would come up behind her and Alfred hit the assailant with a bat on the head, while he pushed her and jumped between them and ran to the car...

And they took it in their hands they ran out of the alley and so they left when they were chased down the narrow alley...

But Alfred then called the police...

And less badly he went with her...

And turning the alley they ran towards the light, when they left they were approached by the criminal...

\- We almost got stabbed. "Said the woman.

And it looked more like a chase that ended well, several cops came up...

And they helped him at the end of the day of testimony, and that they reported that when they saw that there was someone following them...

And it was all that, nothing more, but they came up behind them and around several security guards, and who pointed their guns at the man...

And who dropped the knife and amid the possible threat of a police revolver...

And so he let her go the girl was shaking and so she hugged him.

And after a few hours of testimony he saw that her parents appeared next to Eduarda and Amasteus,who did not reveal any of this to their parents...

And soon they became friends and so lived more...

And he went to his mansions and other places...

And after two more weeks his club grew...

And she was good to see the various circuses working in the circus of Parnasos, which came before the Flying Graysons... Grayson

And he remembers that she did mimes and was a great clown with telekinetic powers...

And in the future, I'd double up with Edwiges a great mime...

And that was amazing and an amazing skill...

And so soon after he always walked with her, she had long hair stuck on both sides of her straight, white heads, and she was the best at it.

And so she went to school with her puppets...

And he met her and then...

And he introduced them...

And together after the end of the year followed journey...

Not before I go on Sundays to see your presentation...

And he saw her and remembered the murder case that became famous...

And it was at the end of the day...

He was a member of the circus was killed, and was accused of attacking several women...

And he ran away?

Of course he ran away.

And in the course of his time on the run, he defamed the circus...

And in your first life never to make presentations and disappear from the face of the earth...

And he framed him...

And they ambushed...

Creating a trap...

He helped use a possible victim as bait...

And he took everyone where the first victim would be kidnapped...

And soon for the owner of the circus...

And they followed them, right after their kidnapping...

And it was followed, he was caught by the members of the circus who were involved in the plan...

And he was never seen again..., he's stuck to this day...

And he always accompanied the possible victims who would become the women attacked...

And that they were no longer victims...

And so he began the plant that was to prevent each of them from being his victims...

And for the next six weeks, pressuring the man to act openly...

And each of the girls were married as adults and extroverts...

And he memorized each of his photographs, would see and search for them...

And he remembered to this day the statements of each of the witnesses...

And to which he read about it...

And reviewing the report of the cold cases...

And he had read that too...

And i was on a murder case...

And everything he read in one of his books, just deduced the specific times...

They had an hour always between 5:00 p.m. and 5:30 p.m. and 6:10 p.m.

And he realized that he was following the schedule, and there was a pre-set schedule.

And he realized it was the times he was off duty, it was the intervals of his performances...

That moment was used between the outputs and the entrances...

And there was a space of time and between the intervals...

And between the moments of low guard output and intervals of the presentations...

And then he'd go to the circus every weekend and start talking to the mime and clown there.

And he prevented certain girls and women from going out at these specific times, pretended to fall, got lost from their companions, cried with sadness and so on...

Gaining the trust of each of them and gradually planting evidence for the possible attack of man's anger...

He took pictures and wrote down the schedules, were specific days and followed him always accompanied by a girl and friend, and possible victim ...

And he gradually gained the trust of all of them, of everyone and participated in training.

And he uncovered the crimes that would come to the public the following month and so using Eduarda's contacts he helped the owner solve the case, and this was owed to him ...

And he avoided them one after the other...

And at that time he saw it years...

And then, too, it was archived news...

And he saw your pictures and in the respective days...

And then the only thing to do was to prevent them from going out every day unaccompanied...

And if you changed your way a more illuminated and even longer off the second road of Gotham going by the main route...

And so he did...

And every day of the shows, he convinced his parents to buy the two-week packages...

And every day after 6:00 p.m.

And he went to the circus, they were accompanied by Cecil or Veronica, or Regina, Eduarda... Petrovia and a new girl...

And he was looking for a place near the possible victims...

And to which he knew where they would go...

And I was going to sit next to the victim...

And the newspaper clippings and the case photos showed that, and so he sat next to them...

And they had disagreements between their respective partners, which culminated in their removal...

And even the fact that they're unaccompanied...

And they were fights that were witnessed by everyone, were four teenagers of 15 years the oldest ...

And when she realized they were going to be killed...

And he acted and in these respective days...

And then he invited them to the circus, but he wasn't free from other forms of murder...

And Danica,a girl with the qualities of a 16-year-old actress...

And there was Shirley who was a poet, 17,

Emilia who was an 18-year-old seamstress...

And Bianca a great presenter, coincidentally wealthy families ...

And they were the daughters of congressmen and senators...

And two of them, were married adults of 24 a cook and Bruna and Cristine of 26 years a lawyer, and the two were daughters of prosecutors ...

And he would get in the middle of couples, and he would talk, he was curious and polite toward them...

And he was respectful and never lacked with respect...

And he gained each other's trust and had an incredible ability to make friends with older women...

And he realized...

That they were needy and friendly, had an affinity for children...

At first they thought they were reckoning...

And they thought it was because of their parents' profession...

And that was some kind of excuse.

And of course all that could change...

And if they were persecuted for death...

And something that could just aggravate and make your prediction...

But after months of investigation they discovered...

That he was a member of the circus...

And that was something similar to a murder case that would occur when he did nothing more than 41 years of age.

And he saw that they were observed by the man in question...

And he never left them alone he was very sociable and communicative easy to make friends...

And then made friends ignoring their respective husbands and boyfriends...

And he accompanied them during the next two performances for two nights...

And then he saw watching the assailant walk away...

And the moment they changed paths, where he was driving them towards Eduarda limo or one of his friends...

And they got to know each other and set up a restaurant renting a spot where it was owned by the Wayne family...

And he found out they were great cooks...

And he would lead them to his mansions and the homes of his relatives.

And he avoided that man and took away the chances of an attack that didn't happen...

And so he saw and recorded the man in a fit of rage and attacking some girls...

And the two attempts when he called the leader and some people to prevent the outcome...

And soon after he caused a fire to start...

What was avoided by other circus performers...

And on another day in question...

And so sitting in the schoolyard talking about kids' stuff video games, board games...

And after another day...

Eu falei.

He thought of the conductor and the master of ceremonies...

Well, he was vengeful.

And so he set a trap with six women when they left after the performances...

And with that he saw him...

And follow them and so when he was going to attack them he was about to stab, but he was stopped by the master of ceremonies...

And to which he warned in advance of his violence, and so the man was prevented and soon after they made a deal with the ladies...

And that they were weakened, before of course they did not realize that they were the same women who were almost approached the first time ...

And he convinced them to participate in his plan...

And so they were paid with a thousand dollars each swearing silence...

And so at school a week later...

I'm going to go over there, I'm going to be right back. "And so I went to get up, and I approached her, I found some excuse to talk to a pretty girl but solitary...

And I asked...

What's your name?

More of the withdrawn, had what seemed afraid of approach, or something more like hiding something ...

She did.

\- Yvana. - Said. Yvana Maldonado Ivanovich

Bruce. "Said the boy. - Bruce Wayne...

And they held hands, faster than they could give withdrawn, it was obvious to look over the hidden sleeve ...

And then he sat down...

And for a few minutes with a smile on his face full of teeth, without asking to sit...

And in the front room long skirt thought to himself, talked for brief minutes.

And so he took her pencil while he asked if he liked the school, where he lived, and dropped the pencil, not slowly...

And his legs barely covered by half a long calca, but at the right time...

And your suspicions were right, rock marks, not from someone who fell, but from someone who was beaten...

His arms when holding hands, also tried to hide by badly folded sleeves the same marks ...

And so praising enough to leave embarrassed and a kiss on the face.

You're a very pretty girl. "He said, while the girl turned red like a pepper.

You want to be my fiancée? "He asked as suddenly as he could say in these circumstances...

She didn't seem to know what to say.

\- And we can be friends forever. "He said.

\- I... - I said.

He touched his wrist squeezing and approaching the girl.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

And it was on this day that they got close, they were friends and always together at halftime and in extracurricular jobs.

And she joined her little group...

And on this day he could say he liked her, and she could say he was a gift and a good friend.

I'll see you later. "And so he got up and went toward his friends.

I came back right after red as a chili...

Do you like her? Asked his friend Selene in particular, she kept messing with him insisting on knowing who he liked the most and he said he liked them all.

What's going on? I repeated it.

\- You watch her every day, do you like her? He repeated it.

\- I watch all the girls every day. "He said.

Do you want a harem? He asked...

\- I don't like her, I just don't get it out of my head. " He said.

\- What do you mean by Harem. - Questioned

Just like all the others. " Answered the girl who approached...

\- Talk to her the same way you approached the other girls. " He said.

\- From me. " He said sending kisses...

From me. " Said Selene...

And of course differently. "Said the other a boy passing curiously toward all the others...

\- And, yes, it could be. Who would have thought. I thought. - How easy this way... - Thought.

You like her. " Said the tall girl who took on her two shoulders and rattled and a smile stamped on her face, excitedly shouted and said.

\- Go to her and talk, ask her for dating like you asked me to. "She said with a kiss on her face...

And first of all as a shock he walked away, hugged his body with his arms, bulging eyes, did not know if it was fear aversion or something else.

The other boy punched the boy who did it seemed abnormal at that time, something wrong, they sat until he apologized and resumed the conversation ...

And he was ignored by one of several other boys who envied him...

They all said almost screaming with cheer that I was in love with all the girls in the world, and that I wanted a harem.

And so my teacher came in and everyone went to his wallets, he seemed happy as ever and spoke with an extended smile.

\- Surprise proof. "And receiving an ovation of sadness and seeing that all but I was discouraged.

Everyone should be prepared. And so you hear the evidence.

And so on test days he saw her and accompanied her often with older children or Alfred, to his house leaving her...

He had never entered his mansion...

The classes, until that moment were easy, I had the highest grades, since I had already witnessed that moment and those classes before, what difference did it make, a thousand times were enough to decorate everything ...

And there would be no evidence of flaws, but it was efficient and definitive, and neither glues...

And I knew what was going to happen, in that next class i was going to have a surprise test, not everything has to be wrong.

In the first week, there was an abandoned industrial village that he had discovered long after...

Thinking about it, that place in the future would be demolished for the revitalization of gotham city...

And there was deposing Hellorin...

The fellow lawyer in the case...

Why did you helphim? Questioned the prosecutor...

"He was a five to six-year-old," he said.

Because no one else would help.

Because no one else wanted to...

And because no one else believed in my father. "She said.

They looked stupefied...

The lawyer raised an exceptional daughter.

Years before when he was still a child at a time when everything changed...

\- I want to help you, let me be one of your battle companions. He asked.

Why is that? I asked.

"I want to believe you. Alec said.

And I'm believing in you. " Completed Hellorin.

\- Regardless of the caveats. Alec said.

He looked around and said with regret.

"I have to do my best. " He said.

Why is that? He repeated it.

"Why do you help people. " Said his friendto.

Because there's no one else to do it. " He said.

\- Everyone says someone has to do it. "He said.

"But no one takes a step forward. " He said. And no one does.

\- Because there's no one else to help. " He said.

What about you? " Asked Bruce.

What motivates you? - I asked...

And for her new friend, she was a straw-colored blonde and tall was 13, she was Thabitha Cobain, her father was the lawyer in Allen's case...

And today they are much older, but now they were at the height of beauty...

\- My fatherworked with lawyers doing some research... - She said in the middle of thecourt...

And he had long quit his profession.. – Disse.

Why is that? Questioned the prosecutor...

\- All because when he needed it most, there was no one with him.

\- And when he lost everything... - Said

\- And along with that came the fact that he no longer has a taste for vid...

And no one believed him years ago,but Brucebelieved...

And he was a child...

And he convinced people to help him...

And he helped him get back on his feet with the help of Amasteus, he gave him a new purpose and a new job... - He said.

His name was Leland Cobain a great defense attorney, but he was no match for any setup...

When he needed his friends most they weren't there for him, when he fought for a case, even though these were many more desperate cases...

He was going all the way...

And I remember at the time that he always helped those who needed him most...

And he came to create an NGO that seeks to defend those who can not defend themselves...

And this one who has no conditions he advised him to do so, Bruce thought that the man just needed an incentive or a piece of advice and introduced him to Amasteus and Eduarda some time ago...

And he remembered that Cobain was a great lawyer, but he was abandoned by all...

After the Henry Allen case no one else stood by him and he was completely discredited.

And he started seeing Thabitha,, months before when he realized she was in the killer's crosshairs... h

Thabitha was a good girl, wanted to be a lawyer and she would follow the path of Leland Cobain...

And she never gave up.

And he knew he could use these two for the proper purposes...

And so he knew that if he supported Thabitha and Leland he could be reciprocated in the future...

And he was thinking about Amasteus'lawfirm...

And they really gave back when the time came...

And he wanted the man to be his lawyer, he had perseverance, and in that he believed vehemently...

And work together with Amasteus...

But the man had sporadic relapses with alcoholism all because of the Allen case...

And he could use that power to his advantage...

And he knew she was in the killer's crosshairs because even if Guinea pigs were discredited he was still fighting for Allen's case...

And he never gave up his career, which collapsed when he couldn't move on...

And he fell into oblivion and ostracism...

And he lifted it up...

And he tried his best. - It said...

And while commenting on the weather. - And he was abandoned by all his colleagues.

And he recalled that turning point...

Years before...

There's a case in Central City. " He said.

"He was a great lawyer no one else wanted to take the case.

\- A man has been charged with murder, police say he killed his own wife. " He said.

"He left a child orphaned.

In fact it has left many people orphaned, mother, father, brothers, all without exception.

"All the clues point to that man. " He said.

"My father said that they were planted, that everything was all interconnected. " He said.

And that there was a similar case of serial murder in Smallville years ago. - It said...

And it was like dreaming of a better world.


	41. Chapter 41

18

\- But even if they caught the killer with all the evidence, it wasn't him. - It concluded.

\- Too easy. " Said Thabitha Cobain...

"But no one wants to help, no one wants to believe. " He said.

"No one wants to show the right way. " He said.

"If my father had help, he could show his friends, and justice, that he is right. " He said.

– I don't want to be away from a friend, I want to show that I am the best that I am by your side above all.

\- Completed. I want to help. " He said.

He looked away at this case possibly and barry, he had a father after all, he really could show that it would be something like that, they his parents Leland Cobain have a great daughter after all.. .

\- The name of this defendant and Henry Allen? Asked curiously.

Your friend looked surprised and said.

And again returning to the present among his accounts...

He's going to make it. " He said.

It may take a while, but he's going to make it...

Yes, i'm sorry. " With a smile and a thoughtful look. Heh.

He had a laugh. "It's true what everyone says. A little laugh.

I knew it. " He said.

"Ahn... - Bruce said. What does everyone say? Asked the boy.

\- That you choose those who are in your goals that you can see the future. " He said.

\- And just a rumor, isn't it? " Asked Bruce.

\- yes, we can stay that way. Hellorin said. - A rumor.

And so they changed the subject...

I'm the one of them. " He said.

"We're going to be a bunch of heroines, then. " He said.

And he knew that they would achieve their intent and in the future in a few years Henry would be released...

And that came to pass...

And according to his calculations he would gather evidence of Henry's innocence and that would be enough to arrest the white wolf and that would cause the innocent to be released...

And in that period of change he knew that both Leland and Thabitha would be good lawyers...

And they left it at that.

And now it's been fireproof...

Everyone turned their backs on Leland, and he was a good man, good lawyer, and at that time Mr. Cobain was abandoned by all.

And he was the only one there to lift him up...

And he'd owe him a lot.

And he was even abandoned by Janete his wife, she did not think twice about leaving daughter Thabitha in the custody of her ex-husband...

And run away with a former rival and co-worker, they were together for a few years...

And in a moment before the turn of time to lose everything, without friends, without anyone to support...

He...

He came to kill himself...

Your daughter died in the middle of drugs...

Alone with no one to turn to...

And not even her mother who abandoned her years ago...

And during that time he used to change...

And you did it with that fateful moment that would never happen...

They became a great team and were best friends, father and daughter...

And Bruce was their pillar of support...

And he could stop the suicide of a man who had it all, but lost his credibility by not being able to move on with a case...

And he was going from time to time to Cobain's decaying mansion for all intents and purposes he introduced Amasteus to Cobain...

And at this time he fell into depression and was as if the world was over...

And it was at this time when he was introduced into the life of Amasteus and his occult arts...

And he wanted Cobain at best to move on so he introduced it into his business...

And now he was the man everyone was looking for, but who was one of Amasteus'bestlawyers... and who worked for him...

And he followed the suspect, as if transported, years before his childhood...

And it was as if in the body of a great-grandfather he looked around, and went towards the register and the city registry office.

There were documented records of people who frequented the club the old facilities, before of course there are scandals...

And so he could only deduce after all not everything could be avoided what he could do was investigate...

There were suspected cases of murders involving these people, there was an old club and now abandoned...

And there was an observatory that had several children and adults meeting before the scandals ...

His body had disappeared shortly after the morgue, another girl, also missing wife of Hector West I grandfather of Daniel West the Reverse Flash...

And well...

There were data and anyway they now have more evidence than enough to release and drop the charges, not just from Henry Allen, but from many other people, including those on death row...

They found their bodies, used, abused and tortured...

And in that lair and experiment lab...

And this woman was her grandmother named Caroline North West who was murdered...

DNA tests prove all the evidence and evidence, and there were also reports and the recordings themselves corroborate what he was talking about.

Many eras of possible sprinters who were kidnapped, tortured and killed...

And he knew where Bruce came from.

The timeline proved all this.

And among those possible futures that could be rewritten...

And there were their changes...

The Wayne companies were low he was heading toward the shareholders' meeting, everything had plummeted, and of course, when he was in the Wayne Tower...

And most complained about being chased by some mysterious killer, three of them had, and earlier today another shareholder had plummeted from the 20th floor...

And the two of them had died this week, one parachuted, on a trip, by plane, one hit and another had been stabbed, and when he got out of his car.

The night he spent his sleepless night chasing criminals in the dark streets...

And that was automatic, as robotic as knowing what was going to happen and when they were going to act, they could repeat and repeat the same things and not change their steps.

He saw Circe, stealing a magical necklace from the Gotham City museum, to which he had not given much importance, was not his area and of course, he later repented that night...

But he could find out something about it...

And he seemed to realize he was the only one to repeat and remember the same day, it seemed that the goal was to decorate and write down every time everyone acted...

And he would repeat, repeat, see, turn and look and every time everything was repeated and nothing changed...

Later Diana was cut in half and then disassembled and made of meat puzzle...

He had a bad day where he would run the risk of losing his shares, and a lot of money.

And he was attacked as he got out of the car in front of his mansion, he had his hands tied and a liquid placed in his mouth he fell to the ground and everything darkens...

Glimpse showed his vision in a cage before sticking in a shredder...

Strangely how one day he woke up again in the morning feeling it was a dream... a scratch of the throat there was no cut or nothing was strangely he resumed his day...

Like a Déjàvu, he saw it all over again, and of course passing by the assistant, this old woman with lettuce in his teeth, which he can perceive was as good chemistry as the joker... Huh... how?

He's back on his way out of the mansion...

He left Wayne's mansion this morning, he saw the news of a sprinter, the reverse flash attacking a Gotham research center along with the ultra humanoid, in search of a particular product...

He saw Damiam smash into the stairs...

The first time he succeeded, but as soon as he was standing falling down the rest of stairs, in the cave he can avoid some weathering, but Alfred was injured and Damiam fell...

Jason being shot in the legs...

If they were troubled now he wasn't enjoying it anymore...

Jason was shot again he avoided him at first, but the second hit his chest...

And the next time he hit him avoided the leg avoided the chest, but did not avoid the head...

And again he memorized and decorated the countless times they were shot and where is all the obstacles to be diverted...

He saw the bank robbed...

And every time the first one he was shot in the chest and started over...

The second he took bills to pay, and was shot again, but not by the assailant on the side, but by the left...

And he saw again and again, there were in total, even being shot an undercover assailant next to him while shooting in the head, and again he was shot reliving the same day...

And now looking at the time, he saw the robbery happening at 3:30 p.m. sharp and he saw it didn't change thetime...

And thinking how Icould avoid the first shot the second he saw a chandelier falling, something shattering and the doors creaking...

Several different directions...

And he saw the day starting again, he would have two hours to avoid or to remedy, and he saw the moment coming so he should avoid the right moment...

And a life to change everything and start over and use it for your benefit...?

Of course i do.

There were around 12 assailants including the undercover security guard...

Again, again, again...

This was getting tiring.

And they were positioned two next to one the three o'clock two to right three ahead one near the box and two next to the door...

They all had a scheduled approach...

And they could all say that approaching was a timed clock.

He saw his cave attacked and plans to be stolenfrom...

And again when returning the moment of time where everything changed Zariel spoke right, where there is death there will always be death...

I'm sure you do.

And his body was found in a vacant lot, but disappeared from the morgue...

And a year later, and Daniel's wife, called Joseph North West father of Daniel West the Kid Flash Reverso...

The man gave himself the drink, also accused of the murders and disappearances...

And to which they found no evidence, but his life was destroyed...

And then even though they freed him, he saw the news that his two daughters Melody West, 15, and Jenny West, 7, were killed, their bodies were never found...

And here again we see their bodies and medical reports...

And they never came to be buried, leaving only their two young children Rudolph and Malcon West, 1 and 12.

And years later the wife of Daniel West the Flash Reverso, called Andresa Cosby West a brunette and whose daughter was Andreia West of 12 years, white...

And they also disappeared, leaving only their young son Wallace West at the age of two...

And Daniel West widowed just to raise his only child and just another girl...

And this time she was found, but mutilated and killed, but her body had disappeared from the morgue...

We have several generations of West and Allen family persecuted and destroyed...

You can't chase for what you don't know, you don't know what's waiting for you.

For what?

Pure sadistic pleasure...

You can't escape from me.

Because you don't know how to avoid me. " He said...

And he saw it in city papers and he doubted very much that he could avoid he could just investigate...

And the culprit according to him thought...

And looked in the old newspapers data from city records...

And when he was investigating as Batman, he was soon found and this to this day in jail...

It was a modus operandi to blame someone suspicious and who by way of doubt had suspicious behavior.

You're fighting for your innocence on death row... ?

Prison perpetuates, I think...

Like all the others who were framed.

And everything was easily solved without any obstacles and problems people are simply trapped...

He was a happy, kind child with blond hair, and green eyes... he spent over 30 years murdering innocent girls...

There seemed to be no parameters for race, creed origin, only secrets and to which he could simply investigate...

And inheritances that would be delivered and history of mysteries...

I'd know the consequences.

And the goal...?

Raping...

And possibly getting pregnant...

And possibly did not find the fruit...

And either he took it with him... I always came back for... Brainwashing to the point of doing everything he wanted and what he wanted...

And he saw that they had changed his last name also the city records showed Gotham immigration with the name Telwests...

And he thought about his discoveries and his travels around the world...

The records and their adventures...

And several years later around the year 1760...

And traveling through various locations, and so he saw various property documents, and were traveling clerks,, mercenaries and other things...

Unclaimed inheritances of an ancestor who had left and never returned to seek...

That too he wouldn't talk about...

And they received before their great-grandfather a large sum of money before their murders...

And that would make them rich if they weren't for the inheritance...

And he'd come back...

From time to time...

Would you know from time to time? - Questioned Amasteus...

Always with big changes...

Big changes...? - Repeated the promoter...

And he looked toward Clark and said.

Right in the age of heroes...

He chose every 7 to 10 years between breaks and kidnapping intervals...

Sometimes it took longer...

And they all managed to create a connection...

Historical periods of great change...

But I came to the conclusion that none of them came to the same conclusion as mine and that everyone has different ideas...

No one thinks like me. "Bruce told Zariel..

And he'd come back for certain periods of time...

And so it took a range of specific descendants from certain people and families...

That they had influence that they would suffer from big changes...

Always women... and somehow if they caught the men they were controlled as brainwashing, your Ceita.

Apparently, the firstborn... or the younger, there was no established pattern... , just had to be a descendant...

They were specific kidnappings, specific people, specific families and specific surnames.

And that they could bring one of several great misfortuness that brought about a specific change...

If everything worked out how could he faceit?

Well, I figured out a way to predict your coming and choosing process...

And how could he make itwork?

I thought...

Change comes between a certain period of time...

Five to ten years...

We are graced with changes every ten years...

And in a specific period of time.

Well the answer is not all deaths could be prevented, but if you find the killer you can give peace of mind to the families affected...

\- Is that going to bring me something good, by any chance? He asked.

She looked in her direction and said enigmaticthe...

Yes, sometimes we only sometimes discover secrets, that were well kept, that others involved, did not want us to discover, or we did not want to remember. " He said.

Even if it's bad, we have to face reality even if it does...

And sometimes the big changes come with historical changes, always with space from 150 to 200 years...

Historical changes leave people with low guard.

And it distracts people by making them confused...

"And that once we thought that by finding out we would be better off without them... - He said.

That's bad, but it's reality...

– And that were important to them, not to us, but to see the truth that were kept we were really happy...

Because? I wanted to know.

Because we know the truth, but well, it's not going to be good for those who were involved in it.

\- Well who knows, but good for those who remember. - Said.

And we will always remember those who have hurt us, but those who do us harm forget... – He said.

\- Sometimes only sometimes we must become our enemies in order to beat them in their own game...

Think like them.

And lead to some calculations...

And what you can say about that. He asked.

I just deduce from the consequences of your actions...

He looked at her and continued to see the records...

Well, there was a case that Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent had had a 15- to 20-year-old girl before they adopted Clark.

Clark Kent was adopted by two needy people, who had it not been for his daughter's death would not have adopted. " He said.

What the need does to the person...

And he wouldn't be adopted by the Kents.

And he wouldn't be a reporter...

It was a fluke of fate.

Barry Allen was born because his older sister was murdered...

He became an expert because his mother died.

If his mother hadn't died, he wouldn't have the profession we have today.

Well everyone was affected in one way and another...

And they lost all their parents' inheritance before the disappearances, and each of their families had inheritances...

And that same girl she was10 years old when she disappeared, around the town of Smallville, there were also a number of murders.

And all the children and adolescents were between 6 and 18 years old, and all of these were daughters of 15 local families.

Who enriched unexpectedly and in a suspicious way, and as the friend of a relative of Martha...

And that stayed with him not saying what he found out...

And com the suspicious wealth came a curse that with it came the ruin...

And so they were all women and biological daughters of local farmers, just like theKents...

And that's when he saw in the records, had to show small farmers, indebted, precarious conditions, mortgage, little money...

And also secrets... , that he wouldn't talk there...

In the same way they came with the wealth that made them enrich and grow unexpectedly...

And that made them instantly lose everything overnight and never stand up again...

And I suspected... - Said.

\- About... - Questioned.

And possibly some larger plantation companies wanted to buy those land and had migrated from another city to Smallville at the same time.

There were records of several companies and attempts by buyers that soon after the cases gave up and left...

All this around 1678... until 1970...

Were the same dates upcoming records, changednames, changed surnames and suspicious migration...

Families who had coalition...

"Whose families for 15 generations have migrated to Gotham's Smallville? "

Um... thought he would keep it to him...

In the newspapers were soon shown were fifteen families, fifteen specific families...

And not random?

yes, no random...

And these who were affected, more than fifteen missing children, they did not grieve badly to any other...

And of these were neverfound, however, no other family was affected too much.

And in bye-by-ages they were allies in hunting Indians and confiscating the scalp of red skins...

But there were several murders, and missing children that were never found, and of course the killer was soon found.

And at this point things took too far, evidence and more evidence there were strategies of judgment that boiled down to experts of nothing ...

And told by a record book that they betrayed a man and with that they stole something very important...

There were diaries kept in ruined houses...

And no conclusion... it would be more important than figuring out why now... ?

I know, but I won't tell them... that's for me...

And to the general line, they had begun soon after a bigsplit, there were discussions...

And the earliest records he can see were cryptic and moldy diaries were unreliable,not to talk about it in that courtroom...

Before and at a time before his discoveries when he can talk to the farmers...

The general opinion was:

Everyone suspected that it was a big company wanting to cause confusion for everyone to escape, there for example there was a lot of structural lack ...

And of course, if that were the case, it wouldn't just be these 15 specific families, but all the others in the town of Smallville.

And at this time, he was just a local farmer, imprisoned tothis day, almost lynched by some locals and the angry crowd...

And all the evidence pointed to him, no longer an indium to the contrary, but in the end it was just unsubstantiated rumors and even without circumstantial evidence...

He was one of the richest men in town, and who had left more than tenfarms...

And tinha enmity with other families, he was accused of molesting other women, but there was great evidence...

Andhe had a big company, and there was as if planting evidence against him...

And such a man swore that he did nothing, declared innocence, asked for clemency, and to this day fight on deathrow, I say in his adulthood, and a little over a month ...

And there it is in the hallway to this day, appealing as long as it can.

Now with Lupus' arrest and his evidence...

He was going to get out of prison.

Clues pieces of clothing, blood of the victims, cut flesh, and DNA, all there, porn videos, children, even modus operandi.

And objects and evidence incriminated them, and were found in barns, he was pressured to plead guilty, and was tortured, but to this day he is pleading not guilty.

And today is back to yesterday when in the past that came to be his present, and now that makes him the master of the puzzles...

And payment to get rid of these children, he was caught watching each of the children.

And then what was the next step...

So andu followed the money...

And there were suspicious transactions, he can with Rachel's help go to the bank, there were suspicious transactions and the same red-skinned man was seen there...

There were bank transfers, there were cases and phone contacts weeks before the disappearances.

But anyway, only traces were found and their bodies were never discovered.

Newspaper clippings, evidence tapes, nothing more.

Poole Luthor... in a previous life...

She was murdered... A mysterious car hit her...

When... Thought... His body wasn't found either.

And he managed to avoid that...

And she was getting ready for a year-end marathon, she was a great runner...

There were only a few random witnesses, two by the way, who saw a car run over, stop right after picking up the body and running along with a woman screaming for help.

They were strange joggers and fell on the side of the road when they saw a car speeding...

While walking he kept thinking about his friend, was raped was killed two weeks later Poole... his life has been destroyed...

None of this was good. Poole Luthor... the firstborn was riding a motorcycle, on a road between Gotham and Metropolis...

She was the only girl from Luthor who had been killed... at that time

He crossed a train track...

Among the records showed struggle...

And then she got hit by a car...

He trained running every day...

And people hardly drove downm that highway...

And there was a crossroads...

\- Well, well, well... - And he said looking around for the second time on that road. Let's see how I can change that.

" And there were no cars that exceeded the speed limit and there were no cars that passed through that place, had a speed limit, but it was so quiet...

"He should be missing something very important...

A car was seen running... and so it was gone... Someone got hit by a car.

What was the data from the police record, he thought while walking.

She was the oldest of the potential victims...

And it didn't fit the profile, it was usually mostly women between 6 and 16 years old, and at last thought the answer is, she found out who it was...

And it was at that time that he set the trap and created his plan...

Rape was the sign of power...

No, he didn't care if they were women.

It was gratifying to rape, to demonstrate dominance and power over them, to feel God...

And have kids? Thinking about it, it was just a side effect...

Or women was by simple coincidence, he was looking for their families, the last name was what counted...

He didn't like to show domination.

Did he intend to havechildren?

Yes... - I said.

And he raped them and mutilated them?

Yes...

Those were one of the goals...

Did they have traces of fetuses that were torn off and so disappeared...?

Yes, they were all there when they entered his lair...

Well, was he kidnapped by the same man who did this?

Those women who were trapped in the cells were the current descendants or victims...?

He had several colleagues, all victims and were at risk about it they really were individuals at risk...

And that he didn't say, but Dick and Jason, were they descendants of these ancestors he was looking for?

By your calculations, yes...

Would they be taken even if he waskidnapped...

And that he didn't mention in that courtroom.

And he was just taken on a whim?

Yes, that's what happened...

Arresting him to get him out of the way...

And prevent you from doing the investigation...

So let's be frank when he said he didn't really want tokill...

And that was a game for him...

And that he wanted to play...

And whathe did wasn't in the plans? quef

So he really wasn't...?

No.

And these were her classmates, with their respectivedisappearances...

And were brought to light several previous crimes, scandals and family problems...

And together with the destruction of the prestige of their respective families...

It was like the end of all those families, besides bringing about their destruction, along with the girls' deaths.

And with that it brought the... Ruin...

What was one of the goals, Mr. Wayne.

And he looked with a smile that made the blood freeze and diss.

The goal wasn't just to kill, it was to destroy, to destroy, to make sure that they never rise again one day or again...

And your mind traveled to the investigations.

And while he returned a few weeks before the recurring period of the upcomingmurders...

And while his parents worked on their respective chores, he went to school...

And he remembers that before the disappearances and murders, he observed some girls on the list and followed a pattern...

A bisexual girl, in the future at least she had long black and straight hair, she had also disappeared she was known as Emma Tramandal...

And Emma Tramandal, had two alternative destinations...

Theu she would die by disappearing into the hands of the mysterious murderer or become one of the greatest villains and enemies of the justice league...

That's for another moment...

And there was another beautiful woman right in the center of that courtroom...

And she called herself Bryana Mortgomery classmate of another girl Sonia Pascal and Jenna Collins.

And all these children had disappeared in an interval of two weeks each they were 15 years old...

And he remembered that data...

They were the end of those families, where they would destroy credibility and their money would come to an end...

The ruin would fall on them...

And after the disappearance of Yvana Yvanovitch,and my classmate, she had feminine features, but she wore men's clothes, she had an effeminate way, that's all.

And she also Wilhelmina Copernicus was found on an abandoned balcony, in an abandoned container...

And forensic scans showed traces of paralyzing drugs on a Gothampier...

And her half sister Heather Cooper was found inside a fishing vessel, apparently they were all daughters of rich people...

And there was a space of hours between the disappearances and the time of death that were between four hours after their deaths, but they were kidnapped two weeks before their deaths...

And also followed by that were the deaths of Bianca Smith and Georgia Snipes their two sisters disappeared.

Their lives followed strict timelines that he was supposed to alter...


	42. Chapter 42

18

And he was used as a victim for having no powers, in the distant and apocalyptic future...

And in the space of two weeks from one to another...

Each of them he had to accompany them

At first they thought it was a kidnapping that went wrong, but that ended in death, but never asked for ransom, after all it was classmates from schools, but they were private schools.

This was a prestigious, old school, before it was abandoned...

And he just looked a few miles away there was a tunnel that was closed more than three decades ago, but it was open now...

And he saw his habits followed each of them and looked at their event schedules...

And each of them followed a single type of life at risk and strictly followed their schedules...

And that they went and in the courses they did and in turn he enrolled in each of the courses of each of the girls to the point of approaching them...

I talked to them, each of the girls had a meeting point in common...

And it was that fancy coffee shop and restaurant that was frequented by the high class, and in the mall that was in the region that was the link between the streets...

There were bookstores they frequented...

And that it was on the street that connected the city...

And without them it would go bankrupt and decay with the wave of crimes and disappearances, and soon after the curfew, which destroyed all the trade...

And after making excuses talk to each of them praising them so much their clothes...

And how much their intelligence they knew the kinds of studies that each of them did...

And following a strict agenda that they soon advised them to follow other paths...

And alternative streets that would be in other lives never followed...

And after a while when seeing that there were people suspicious of a space of seconds...

And he realized that on the street before where they were supposed to follow an innocent girl they had been kidnapped on a side street to hers...

And fate had outlined an alternative that was that someone should die or be kidnapped instead...

And when he started attending these girls' mansion and saw that the danger passed he could see a second future formed...

Where among them were one of the girls who were heiresses of a maritime empire of both fishing and cruises on the high seas...

And they awakened latent powers from a secondary mutation...

And that's where they could each control an element of climate and nature...

And where only united could fly and control the climate apart their powers were divided and this was their weak point...

And if they didn't die in that period, what time kept for each of them...

And fate reserved great surprises and changes...

And secretly he kept a big change...

And what could they become if they did not die at lupus'shands?

And they would become the queens of the crypt.

Well-kept secrets and shaping and guiding people are way to create those who become their true personal warriors...

It was just separating the girls into something else...

They conquered other companies and joined Kogo Ryu...

And that story was another...

Now they were one of your girls...

By some dark interest Eduarda was persuaded to enter with more interest in partnering with the parents of these girls...

And your company building raw materials for ship and ship parts...

And they would be killed in subsequent accidents and to which he can avoid saving each of them and so they would become unscrupulous and murderous...

And everything where each of them killed a mercenary who did not do his services would also become enemies of the justice league...

And at some point in a past that didn't happen...

The hours referring to the specific days of their disappearances were not random, just to figure out what would be his next step...

They were like all the others, specific times established between their disappearances...

And I was able to anticipate his every step of the way... - He said towards Lupus...

I know your future. "That's what Lupus said.

And they all had chills in their spines... from Lupus to Superman...

Between the opening of the pier and the school exits...

And he needed to show up 20 minutes before his departures...

And between the morning times the lunch breaks and the afternoon departures.

And he kept it from happening to each of these futures...

And he remembered there were many accidents near a tunnel and a highway, which had been renovated and whose maintenance was the responsibility of wayne companies...

And that ended in death, so Thomas Wayne who had a company responsible for the reform, Eduarda asked Thomas to stop reforming directly with city hall to close the tunnel and divert the trajectory.

They were girls with no friends or other things that could connect her to someone outside her family and or classmates...

He did it in his first week of school...

The question was...

How he chose his victims.

Surname...? Origin...?

The answer came in two seconds...

What if all he needed was to...

It would be like he would look for specific names who made suspicious transactions illegal business and who migrated from other states or cities after suspicious acts

If he knew what they would be then it would be easier, he already had an idea that he could change his futures, he knew it was unscrupulous business suspicious enrichments...

And he'd go to the city library and notaries...

And then the ideas were the same, he wouldn't change targets, otherwise he'd expect another descendant to attack, but those girls they wouldn't take, not on his watch.

And he would change the victim, since he was supposed to change fate, exchanging one death for another, so that he would not fall...

And I diverted his attention...

And I should change the order and the victim, exchanging fates and inducing someone without realizing that she was being placed in the fate of another...

They were cold cases that circulated in the old archive rooms of Metropolis, to Fawcett City, and were unsolved...

And at least that's what was on the minds of cops, and that roamed all the cities, and they were old cases that he saw from time to time...

And I saw nothing more than reading to think of a solution that didn't exist...

And Bruce saw an opportunity and saw that they had gained notoriety for nothing more than a few years before it cooled down...

And he was the only one who saw a connection between each case...

And unless he could prevent the destinies of each of them from occurring, everything would be unchanged...

And he said something that didn't go well...

To keep repeating the same story all the time was out of the question...

And that's what should happen, but only in the 70s and 80s...

And the previous cases he couldn't prevent, but he could in the future find out the location of the bodies...

And which he would lead to them...

And to a place he calculated...

And if he calculated well, if he could alter the course of the destinies creating a chance...

And if he creates an alternative where he could create and change events it would lead to another situation.

And he would use his predictions of when...

And if he changed the story too much then he wouldn't be going to be altering...

And I couldn't have predicted if I miscalculate the next events...

And he'd reevaluate and find out where it was stored...

And he wouldn't have to keep predicting those events...

And that's where he was kidnapped, and to put an end to that timeline...

And i'd go to a new destination...

But he'd give his predictions a longer break...

And the jury at the time reached the verdict after three trials and the alleged culprit had been on death row for more than ten years, appealing after appeal...

They were something that could be elusive to know for a long time as the neglect of the police...

And that worked as hard aspossible, it took a long time to find whoever it is...

And he maintained hisinnocence, never the alleged criminal and at some point the point got out of control there was circumstantial evidence...

And there's more than circumstantial evidence now, they're extremely concrete and enlightening...

And in every respect everything didn't just stop in theory and stayed there...

And it was commonplace and nothing very interesting besides knowing about

And the dusty room and without any lighting, old computers and old files.

And made of rat houses that lived inside the remains of paper in the middle of dusty boxes

Several years ago, around the 1970s and 1980s... and no solution beyond theories...

And he saw that they were all at the time when his old teacher was in Gotham long before his birth...

And he knew only in data from old file stocks there was everything based on consequences...

They were times past, golden times and bright life, where crimes could happen and some criminals were never caught, other times yes ...

But they were simpler times, uncomplicated and without many difficulties, where crimes were rare...

And he was looked at by everyone in that courtroom as a psychic who disguised himself as a detective...

\- Make them stick together... - Zarielsaid. - Make each of them change their future, make them their allies ...

And offer them something they can't refuse, and each one of them will owe their lives...

And they will never abandon him... be there when you need it most.

Could it be that the killer would be an adult close to someone who travels frequently?

There was a possibility it was someone close, those rich.

There was an alibi that made him not be in contact with one of the students in this particular period...

And then each of the teachers were approached at times of class breaks, questions about classes.

Were there any suspects...? Questioned the prosecutor...

And he had remembered that yes...

There were three suspicious teachers...

And one of them was removed from four previous schools for inappropriate behavior with several students...

And he was very suspicious robson was an algebra teacher, but he was pushed from school to school...

And a teacher with suspicion of pedophilia and very strange, was of English, was a woman a sexual predator ...

And she taught at school...

And apart from the fact that Professor Janice who in turn always made excuses not to go to work...

And it was one of those times when she always claimed the death of a relative...

And there was another teacher very close to student gangs...

Someone who would know when and how to attack?

Someone who would have access to all this and a way to cover up tracks?

It was someone who could just avoid being found...

All roads led to a solution...

He then investigated should use the best ruse he knew, had already approached Poole, should look more ...

And so he approached each of these teachers, his apology was to use an older student as a decoy...

And so he made excuses to hang out with these teachers at random times

And follow each of them into their homes...

\- Did you follow your teachers? Questioned the prosecutor.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. It was easy. " He said. "No one understood. " He said.

It was another school day.

He arrived at school early, his geography teacher, to be more exact, moreover coordinator, and vice principal...

And he would be the future husband of that unhappy woman who would be murdered in the future.

Eric Dickson Jackson, he looked what was weirder, similar to coyote Chill, but only familiar.

And he took a piece of paper and forced him to remember the picture of Falconithe Coyote... Or Maxwell Moxon... And your parents' killer...

And the four drawings were similar...

How he was alive was another mystery...

And his death itself was also a good thing to discover...

And what was more familiar between appearances and so many other things?

And he was a millennial stalker apparently...

And Henry looked like him, was he his son...?

The brothers were his children...?

And depending on that conclusion...

Yes

And your parents, would they be adopted?

And he didn't seem to have an alibi that was convincing, but to the police he didn't seem to be suspicious at the expense of his contacts...

He had a friend his teacher, disciple of another man who would do for him the dirty work or help him...

And a teacher, a man who had contact with him...

And that led him down that path, but everyone by that time already knew the way he would.

And the records had access to all this, were children and teenagers few adults were persecuted and were always of school age ...

And Dickson's records...

Who liked it more than he was the very future boxer who would match Mohamad there.

And he was proud, he knew that after he prevented Alec from being killed, he could prevent this future from happening...

And the possible future where she could never rise he would prevent...

Alec Briscow,this girl was training for the little league boxing...

And said and done she would be the first woman to enter the little league, the most famous, not clear, the best.

But he made a big name for himself, he had two younger brothers...

And one had his own father as an example, and the other had his own brother as someone to follow...

And that he didn't have as much talent, though they both had hoped for a good future, and wrestling was his life and his future.

And so on one night after several meetings on the night of school, they met Virginia and Dakota Prescot, were 17 years old, the twins magas, mixed race of Japanese and Dutch...

And they also had three younger sisters, three-year-olds and older ones too, their respective ages, juliet 3, bellatrix 6, isabela 9, nanda 10 and vanusa 21, debora, 25 and marian 29...

And in total a very large family...

And he can see that he led them towards a course of a series of contrary events...

And that he didn't tell you wouldn't reveal any more than he could possibly hide...

And that you also introduced them to the organization of the Twelve Powers...

They would be the generals of the apocalypse, and after a few weeks it was Michaela Senna's turn...

And there was a girl from another nearby school who prevented her from disappearing and introduced her to the organization...

And when he met Bryana Mortgomery classmate of another girl Sonia Pascal and Jenna Collins,

And in the case when she met the silver black prep school girls named Silvana, and Michelle Limmer had the power of the element of water and earth and its primary elements, they always wore matching clothes and also Virginia wore blue and red, Michelle wore gold and white...

Susannah Tower Ardensghast a cousin of Silvana and Michele and the other girls...

And she was powerful, a mage of dimensions, that was what she could become...

And in case she survived the murder spree...

And if you were inserted into the organization...

And he talked he decided to go in search of one case to another...

And Bruce witnessed the problems that would come in his future if it continued, he realized how submissive she was this woman and did everything her husband wanted.

He talked about ghosts, spirits, and fairies, always said she was a fairy...

And broke into the home of the couple Vincent and Maxinne Zazzara, in the small town of Whittier.

After killing Vincent with a gunshot wound to the head, Joe tied up his wife so he could remove the property from the residence with greater peace of mind.

However, Maxinne freed herself and wielding a shotgun that was hidden under the bed, tried to shoot Joe.

However, the gun was unloaded, and Joe shot her mercilessly.

The bodies were found by the couple's son. Maxinne was naked, and had her eyes removed...

And when showing signs of injuries in the regions of the face, neck, abdomen and groin, provoked by a knife taken from the couple's kitchen.

In the thoracic region, he sported an injury in the shape of the letter T.

And they were dismissed as being a murderer the son was still in jail...

At all times claiming innocence, but claimed it wasn't him...

On May 14, 1985, in Monterey Park, Joe entered the home of the elderly William and Lillian Doi..

William was executed in bed, and after stealing the couple's belongings, Lillian, a special needs sufferer, was raped and beaten, but had her life spared...

And he took her with him and so was able to describe Joe's physical characteristics...

And she lived in captivity all these years...

A footprint left in the garden of the Doi residence was consistent with the footprint left in a previous homicide...

And that confirmed the suspicion that he was a serial killer.

And our unnamed killer...

On May 29, 1985, the victims were Malbel Bell (age 83) and his sister Florence Lang (81 years old) in the city of Monrovia.

Both were beaten with a hammer, beaten, raped and kidnapped...

And they were one of the victims who were testifying in that courtroom...

Pentagrams were drawn with a lipstick on the victims' bodies and on the bedroom wall...

And their bodies were sewn and symbols inscribed on their bodies...

Like some others and even Bruce Wayne...

And he took off his shirt revealing his body covered in inscriptions, which seemed ceremonial...

And he put his shirt back on...

And that's where the crime occurred.

Florence Lang was revived by doctors, but Malbel Bell did not survive.

Panic had already settled in Metropolis and other cities such as Star City and nearby cities.

Local newspapers gave the serial killer the nickname White Wolf Ghost

And he soon became known the greatest serial killer in history...

And it was a major operation, begun on Tuesday night, and which culminated this Wednesday after four weeks before the start of the trial...

And with the arrest of 94 people who literally died later in jail under more than problematic circumstances...

And some of them committed suicide in the middle of their arrest...

And among the evidence found were links to suspicious businessmen he had secretly hired to get rid of evidence against him and the creation of a barracks at Wayne Companies...

And by the Italian police, when they found out about a bribery and embezzlement case and a suspected illegal enterprise and suspicious transactions...

And on suspicion of fraud with European Union funds for agriculture.

Can't you hide anything from yourself? Questioned the prosecutor.

No, I can find anything anywhere. " Said Bruce...

Authorities believe that a mafia network in Sicily was responsible for diverting more than ten million euros to farmers and a subsidiary Wayne...

"The investigation allowed not only to weaken two clans suspected and involved in the schemes of Murdoch...

And that previously were strong, but achieve the fraud system at regional and national level.

And said the prosecutor Dennys Cafiero De Maho, who heads the National Anti-MafiaDirectorate .

The Financial Prosecutor's Office of France using some links, and the data provided by Bruce Wayne...

And that you gave up your findings...

And that is in doubt the legality of the process that led To Rio de Janeiro to become host of the Olympic Games, was that they paid bribes in the middle of investigations ...

And an attempt to cover up suspicious business irregularities...

And deviations of shares and funds and business between philanthropists...

And last year before the death of a shareholder.

There was a suspicious death, she fell from a building

According to Le Monde, there is concrete evidence that that election, held on October 2, 2009, was being bought...

And his claims were true...

And it wasn't fair play and that kickback money could have been used to influence the votes...

And these ended up discarding competitors Tokyo, Chicago and Madrid.

The French investigators were there to extend the evidence...

And your confirmation of misuse and an attempt to usurp business rights...

And they used the ghost wolf to cover their tracks...

And they claim that three days before the choice of a new location...

And Brazilian businessman Raimundo Souza de Menezes Soares Filho paid US$1.5 million (4.8 million reais) to buy his shares illegally...

And to lamine and diack's son, then president of the International Association of Athletics Federations (IAAF) and influential member of the International Olympic Committee...

And it was the body responsible for the election of the host city. Arthur de Menezes, nicknamed King Arthur...

And for your power in business and ability to capture public concessions, embezzlement of funds...

And he is a friend of the former governor of Rio, Sergio Cabral, arrested since November, accused of corruption and money laundering...

And there was one of the authorities who celebrated in Copenhagen the victory of Rio as host.

King Arthur, in the crosshairs of the same operation that arrested Cabral, was seen as the largest supplier of outsourced labor to the Government of Rio de Janeiro...

And there were several people trapped in the schemes when they received almost three billion in contracts during the Cabral Government (2007-2014).

And the excuses were that they had no exact knowledge of who they were dealing with...

The criminal organization mainly submitted the companies owned by its compatriots in Paris, Madrid, Neuss, Dusseldorf and the United States, the Italian authorities said in a statement.

And the embezzlement of funds, and plot to murder...

The joint operation of the Carabinieri and the Finance Guard allowed the arrest, on Tuesday night and early Wednesday, of 94 people.

Several businessmen involved in murder schemes...

They got together and were involved in a financial scheme...

And in this fraudulent scheme where he organized and hired lupus's services in charge of the assassinations of other shareholders allied to Mudoch...

And they were being threatened or sold the shares and bought others or were murdered...

Police have identified more than 200 victims of human trafficking and saved 30 minors...

And there were children, barely born, some pregnant women...

And these would be trafficked...

And he denounced the involvement of a criminal organization that hired the services of Lupus...

Some of these people were forced into prostitution or exploited by dark gangs around the world...

And the illegal use of medicine.

And begging, reported Europol, Europe's police organization.

This is the largest coordinated offensive against organized crime ever seen in Europe," said Robinson Sherman Wainwright,head of Europol,at a press conference at the organization's headquarters.

According to him, the operation was necessary because of the greater sophistication and interconnectivity of European criminal groups...

And the criminal group was torn apart by a mass suicide...

Such was the level of brainwashing that was imposed by Lupus...

And in such a way that when Bruce interfered with mental control...

And by experiencing what some of the members did against their will...

And some became catatonic, others went into shock...

And some went into despair...

And in the end suicide of some...

And many of whom used an encrypted connection from lupus'sotherservants, Henry. George and Joe...

And these made it difficult to monitor in order to communicate with each other, and the link was cut off with the interference that Bruce created...

It was so abrupt that it caused a headache and even a blackout and in others their brains shut down instantly and some had brain death...

The second rule to interview a mobster is never to ask who killed who.

And that was as weird as the problems they would cause...

I just want to understand how they see the world, because for me it's the most important aspect.

I'm not a cop, justifies the Italian, in a conversation with the PUBLIC.

And that has to be clear to them. After all, the hardest part of this whole process is getting to speech.

It's a process that takes a long time, because I have to earn your trust."

The result of more than 20 years of investigative conversations and interviews...

And ever since he was a shameless brat...

And his discovery about those enriched with all kinds of materials that might prove useful (such as wiretaps that were not from the authorities...

And there were processes and biographical data, data archived and forgotten by the authorities that served as the matrix for the book he really wanted to publish...

Over more than 2,000 pages he managed to get a privileged view of what happens behind closed doors...

And along with five of the mafias, organizations and cartels of unscrupulous businessmen and partners...

And there were the most influential in the world: the Japanese Yakuza he had contact with through his friends...

And the Russian mafia, the Italian Cosa Nostra, the Italian-American mafia and the Hong Kong Triads.

And you'll see that it's more like-for-like than differences.

And he saw how everyone realized that he also followed the trail of the assets of the Russian mafia...

And some former partners and shareholders...

And that by many countries in the world...

And he found out that there are schemes that are only possible due to three figures...

Lupus the mobster, the service providers (who move the dirty money) and the bankers who turn a blind eye to the situation.

The next step is to transpose this conceptual construction for the analysis of its sociological framework.

And he can use this to his advantage, conflicts and mistrust between them, for the lack of notion as to suspicious enrichments...

As we know, the disintegration of the urban social fabric has close ties with recruitment for illicit activities, so that the poor...

Some people who wouldn't reveal their secrets and property owners that were used in societies that they were more than suspicious...

And they had deviations of almost three million a month...

And some of them who were involved in illicit embezzlement schemes from one of the companies involved...

And some had lifestyles that went far beyond their possessions that were to attract investors.

And much of the money was diverted to fund lifestyles that they would take to denounce.

And he was just denounced because his mistress didn't want to lose this lifestyle.

She was only reported because the mistress realized that he had no more money when the complaints came.

They were his accomplices, and he can see that following the money and that he did not tell when she was questioned.

And there were young people, unemployed, inmates, orphans and immigrants that constitute a potential workforce for criminal organizations.

And they were mentally controlled, they worked until they died...

And he can see how to avoid it, but he couldn't...

In this context of social fragility, the criminal practice is undressing from the negative connotation that is reputed to it...

And being a tool of personal and material affirmation as the individual starts to be part of a group, with its own rules and its own history.

For this reason, marginalized youths recruited by crime and those kidnapped who were made as guinea pigs and others who were kidnapped...

And those acquire an identity of their own, due to brainwashing

And these that belonging and fidelity to the organization.

The tendency is that these ties are stronger according to the rigor and selectivity of the recruitment process, socialization, rise and succession in leadership.

And it was in equal size and some seemed to be controlled and kidnapped while they slept...

And the victims seemed to have been stabbed several times and it didn't seem like the only time due to the amount of blood and he wasn't disturbed by what he did...

And he went out and went for coffee without worrying about the blood and guts...

And the victim was strangled and using the razor wire...

And the evidence is convincing in pointing out that the crime and the organization he created...

Well, they were committed to creating a means of control...

And that should not be conceived as a dysfunction in society nor as a foreign force clashing with society.

And he wanted to convince me that this was crazy, no, as pragmatic as it would be...

And there was a good space between cruelty and madness...

Rather, organized crime is part and parcel of the political and economic system.

And that wasn't real, and he could say that they want to make him a victim of the circumstances...

And with that came the scandals of some shareholders who were involved in the scheme of his disappearance...

Corruption scandal involving Salvini's party and Russia rocks Italy's government and some international businessmen...

Andafter theremaining people and families had to deal with the shock of thes murders and murders...

He is regarded as one of the members of the Kent Family...


	43. Chapter 43

18

And it was like they threw a bucket...

Bricks with concrete and dinosaur foceis, all at the same time...

And that's what the closest group of a father and mother was called that they were destroyed by the murder of a daughter that they would never have her back...

And while some sums of money had disappeared from safes and they would never have it back...

Along with the legend of the missing money of the mafia of the time of Moxon, with the great gang war...

And apparently, i even transferred the money not to the state coffers...

And yes he himself was secured and had more than one secret safe...

And yes, but, yes, for ghost partners who all talk...

The ghost wolf...

They failed to keep those secrets...

And the banks involved were experiencing difficulties, regulators of the financial system...

And they followed what was their huge deductions... so supernatural...

And they were involved... and tax authorities.

Several decisions were made to try to cover up without success and that they would have to take measures to remedy the situation...

And that many companies involved have been accused of forming gangs...

Money laundering schemes murder schemes...

Assassination plans...

Private prison, torture...

And these ended up sparing the rich and controlling only low- or middle-income citizens, if so, but he said.

Most of the victims were rich or were once...

And they were to a greater extent to a lesser extent all were affected, without discrimination...

And he didn't care about the color, because it really was a color palette...

The documents show links to 72 heads of state currently in power or who have already occupied...

And the office, among them dictators accused of plundering their own countries and stealing from their own companies...

And Wayne's own shareholders...

And also if not most shareholders...

And the Queem and Luthor industries...

E Power...

They also include hundreds of politicians, officials from different governments, celebrities and sportsmen.

And it wasn't hard to call or make connections, since there were bankers involved blackmailed and their families were threatened...

And the illegal transactions were involved in this, when they signed the necessary documents.

And at that moment he saw when the person in charge of the actions and sending money...

And the signatures were ridiculously signed and also grossly falsified.

Several European banks were involved in alleged money laundering operations...

And with Murdoch's involvement...

And all with United States origin and distributed in Russia, Germany, and within the United States of America itself...

Much of the information available about these possible involvements...

And involving what you could say about tax evasion and embezzlement.

As for the fact that it made it look like from another country, but it was from there...

And the non-payment of taxes with respect to the profit ratio and expenses that were not related to cover up the non-payment of taxes ...

They seemed to have expenses and a lifestyle that didn't match their earnings...

According to the money each of them had in their bank accounts that didn't really coincide...

And the investigation was monitored by the OCCRP (an international organization that integrates journalists and investigates corruption schemes) and provided to various media.

And the daily planet itself would have one of the exclusives.

And the fact was that an FBI agent disappeared...

And he was one of the kidnapped and victims, and that he was young disappeared in this period he was recruited...

And beyond expectations he was the biggest and best agent they would ever have and he didn't joke when he gathered information...

If it is clear these expectations in question, it was unfeasible in question that

The truck was actually discovered, it was approached and the proof of more than they could say is self-destroying...

And there was Miyoji Shojin the woman with Japanese shark teeth allied with Antony and she is tall and siliconized her breasts were huge and always with expensive suits and shoes.

And she was a thin-beaked platform and needle heel and feline aspect with long black hair and yellow skin and was the CEO of the arms and transportation companies...

Part of the story was covered up...

And neither he nor she would really say that he hired mercenaries for his dark jobs...

In the case she who works with intermediate goods and had under his command the contact between the best and besides Ogaba Oshun...

And he was the master of arms who brokered weapons and contacts with mercenary.

And it was she who brought the greatest of all the masters and assassins of Africa to the West.

And he was one of those who were contracts to eliminate unlike Holmes he didn't care about revenge...

And where crime arose and spread through those streets and that in the future would serve only as a lair of villains of his gallery...

And it serves neither.

And these establishments were in the most frequented streets always opened from 7 pm ...

It all boiled down to money...

And it was one of the branches of a business ally of... Luthor...

And also Emmanuel Herbert one of the millionaire owners of television and communication networks.

There was everything he found out...

And they followed a portion of the money to Midtown National Bank...

And whose partners were Lex Luthor, Emmanuel Herbert and executive owner Joshua Marconi, the owner of the network of banks that all villains illegally deposit.

Ashley Marconi, Zoe Saldanha and Tiffany working together and covering the robbery and gang wars...

And it didn't matter how and where they roamed the streets and had contacts and informants and it was enough to be the first reporters.

They were coming to court all out of curiosity...

And Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Black Mascara, the Great White Shark, Penguin, Powers,Luthor, Moxon, Maroni, Falconi and some drug bosses, all of them went to watch the trial...

And they were standing there like it was all an audience...

That would be nice. "She said...

What would it be nice? Questioned...

\- Go in each city, in the city that had more incidence of the problem... - Said.

\- He needs to use candy or something they like. - Said one of the detectives on the case...

\- Could you provide the address of the asylum? Detective Bee asked.

Yes, of course. "He said.

There were very lucid fingerprints, some of them placed as if...

\- They were made of silicone... - Said your friend...

Zariel seemed to live more in his mind in a psychic dimension than really physical...

Silicone...? Questioned.

\- Well... - They were alike. " He said.

\- Synthetic skin? He tried.

\- More like graft. She opined.

\- And they were killed while there were cameras filming him at the same time miles away in another county...

\- Changing the direction of the cameras. " He said.

I must say. "She said.

They're easy to manipulate. Planting evidence is easy. "She said.

\- But some cameras seemed broken, flawed, altered, bad images...

And they realized that he was framed...

Witnesses were identified seeing him at a glance, as if someone was wearing a mask of him...

And some claiming to greet him at the scene, and where he passed in the middle of the murders...

\- Well... - She said.

"They claim that he did not recognize them... - Said

What do you mean. Questioned Detective Bee.

\- And they gave statements as to where he was found...

There were no witnesses from when he was caught, and or how he approached these girls, just DNA, blood splattered and fingerprints...

And he claims he was on the other side of the county at a branch of the rest house...

And that he had cameras stating that he was taking care of an elderly woman and some other patients..., but never after the events...

What would that be?

\- He didn't look right. " He said.

"He woke up very badly, fifteen days before he was charged. " He said.

"He went out with a woman he doesn't remember sleeping with. " He said.

Were you drunk? Questioned.

Not exactly. "She said.

What's going on? Amasteusinsisted.

\- It wasn't... - Yes. – Encouraged Amasteus..

Stimulating. "She said.

" There were remnants in his GHB organism. " He said.

\- And he was still suffering from the effects. "She said.

And he didn't notice...? "He tried to make a fine attempt...

And who would have thought he was drugged? He questioned her in his direction.

\- And he woke up in a motel. " He said.

What about the woman? Questioned.

It's gone. " He said.

What's going on? Questioned.

\- It's gone, in quotes. " He said.

What's it like? Questioned.

\- She was also charged with the murder of two boys.

What's going on? Questioned.

How soon? He asked.

You didn't suspect? Questioned.

Where did she work? Questioned.

In a lab. - Said

\- And within a fortnight. " He said.

Between how long? He questioned him.

\- And that occurred before the disappearance and the prosecution of someone else... - Said.

What lab? He questioned him.

\- Max chemistry. "She said.

– Which provides services in criminal diagnostics. " He said.

That's suspicious. "He said.

\- Someone has a lot of work to do in creating false leads and framing someone. He thought.

We thought about it. "The prosecutor said.

You can't let him go, so. "He said.

And she looked in her direction and finally said after facing him.

How do you know that? Questioned.

That's the obvious, isn't it? "He asked.

It wasn't for any of us.

\- Strange, it was for me.

Congratulations. " Said the Prosecutor...

\- If you let all these people go. "He said.

"You will practically say that you have discovered your tricks. " He said.

\- That's far from what practically to say.

\- It was a prediction...

"I was really prepared. " He said.

– And spread in the media that fell into the trap and spread panic to the population. " He said.

" Someone who thinks he's smarter than everyone else and covers his tracks. " He said.

Are you protecting them? Questioned.

I'm trying. "She said.

And he looked toward the records and bulletins there were a lot of police reports.

I could contribute. "He said.

And contributed...

It wasn't even because they were in court...

" We work together, then? She proposed.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

"That would be the beginning of an incredible and enduring alliance. "He said.

At that time some time before their plans that employees would settle.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

\- I'm going to follow the tracks backwards, I said.

Keep me posted. " Said ele...

And I was informed, well informed...

And before he attacked them and knocked them unconscious and took them to reclusive places to rape and then kill them.

Sometimes the experiments took longer...

And some bodies weren't even found. " He found.

And now it's been...

And that's what this very cunning individual did in the course of the atrocities.

And he headed toward the next precinct, it seemed that the county was one close to the other not many miles of travel...

And all the cops involved said the same thing...

And the car was kept with periodic purchases for each region...

And he kept talking to Zariel by talking to Zariel...

And he kept a wire in his ear...

The conversation between her lasted for hours...

And turning between roads...

\- They had had sex with the corpses. " Said one of the FBI detectives.

And while he was at FBI headquarters it looked like some files werefree for detectives like him...

And he was a tall, bald man wearing a furry brown suit, many years of experience apparently...

\- Sometimes he would return to the scene of the crimes. - Said the man in his direction sitting at the table there in that place...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

I get it. "Said Bee.

\- And there were size 44 footprints...

"And don't tell them that. – Said Zariel...

It's not my intention. "He said.

And all I have to say. " It's up to me, this information...

\- And to be the person... of the same person, too big to be of a small woman accused of murder...

And it was as if they were old and had been placed from one place to another.

And he was very tall by the way...

The stiffness for some corpses...

And they were the ones who weren't dismembered...

And he was setting the place up and having sex with the decaying corpses until the putrefaction phase..., it was recent..., semen he can find...

And he was pretty old anyway.

And when he entered the morgue, he bribed an employee without anyone else knowing...

And the body was on a good decomposition base...

And he can see that really that task force wouldn't be enough...

And they didn't realize that he took out a condom hidden in a very deep place to be examined...

\- And he's enjoying us. "The other detective said one afternoon after his deepest examination, not realizing that he took something the night before...

And he had gotten the call from a previous county agent when he walked by...

And there were lacerations..., suspected semen, which had been planted, he went through each of the states that had borders..., but some chemical mixtures and bodily fluids...

And the bodies were assembled there frankenstein style...

And those fluids weren't from some known criminals...

And they tried to frame them...

And very different from before, it was from a very old person...

And he can see that it was from someone he didn't frame and wasn't in the FBI database and it wasn't even one of the incriminated people...

All the defendants had a connection, a connection..., met earlier on a regular basis...

And the previous chemistry was a specialist in biomedicine who works in the sector of a laboratory of viral diseases of the state...

She was a woman who was also drugged...

And he can talk to her atSING'sdetention- SING.

And she was miles away at a conference and biomedicine at the time of the murders. "He said.

And he talked to the case representative in every county and region...

And these were post mortem lacerations. "He looked at every report...

And it was spreading, it didn't seem to be a single-person crime...

Wasn't it a gang...? And it would be a double...?

But there was more than one, one accomplice, or more than one person...

That moment he was thinking about the possibility of one covering for the other...

And towards the next town and there were other events, such as wild animals stirring the bodies, contamination and a clandestine grave or cemetery near the desert...

And this was one of the spawning sites...

And they stayed close to nearby towns that couldn't stop him from continuing.

If he knew somehow he was investigating he would be faster or even more cautious, if he hid what he really knew then he would continue his activities.

Terence was aa a 12-year-old,, parda who lived in a town near Vernam County. .

And he was an arteiro boy who was very ready, in a period of two months he ran away twice from his parents and was found in a park...

Twice he stoned a convenience store nearhome...

And along with three other older friends...

It was a child with behavioral problems...

And that if it ever brought more problems home it wouldn't be news and hestole it inthe neighborhood...

Andhe was riding a bicycle that was just stolen by a little boy.

And he ran the last place to be seen was one on a land of the electric company...

And the bike was found, minus the menina, andthat day...

And well... they didn't a look for her when it was too late...

And the school called to find out aboutthe garota...

And that's when they went out to look...

And they all helped, but this time they didn't find him and they even went in the dumpsters and nothing.

He beheaded...

And his body was found twelve days later...

And everyone in the neighborhood believed it was someone wanting revenge...

And either a gang to thata garota a was aa delinquent in training...

And he went towards aneighbor...

And there was a single house of a stocky lady of more than a dozen cats who lived nearby...

And he reported that he saw the garotto...

And from her window getting into a car with a tall white man who wasn't seen anymore...

And it was avan of beige color, with words from a, pizzeria or a road restaurant...

And she could say that possibly...

I'm sure of it. "She said in a nightgown and a cat on her lap stroking him as they spoke...

It was a rectangular shape. "She said.

" The sign was yellow or green. " He said. - From another state.

And he was at least number twelve, it was just his deduction, but he knew it was more than that...

There were more than a dozen victims from one county to the other...

The tall, bent boy with a cape covering his entire face, he carried it in a huge bag with him...

They were his victims.

And he was with ela, and the severed head and blood dripping was from one of his victims...

And kept some of the heads in a dark and protected place...

That it was that farm...

And that's how he liked a pedestal...

And they really found a pedestal, more of a pedestal...

And it was like memories..., there in that place he looked at them body parts and having sex with his head open cut off and decapitated ...

It must be a pleasure for him.

And he even filmed...

Idiot...

Andon a few occasions, he broke into his victims' house at night and beat them up in their sleep and then took them with him...

In a two-month period from one crime to another...

Theodore Bond was arrested for the first time, he was being one of those charged with the crime...

And i was walking towards the state highway...

And the cops found him, he was one of the cops too, being charged and then being captured by Utah authorities for kidnapping and attempted criminal assault.

There was a lot of fingerprints and DNA, the problem was simple, he was using the police camera all the time at the time the crime occurred.

And he found himself arresting two prostitutes and then a man who was speeding and was many miles away,then on the same highway.

And he was careless throughout the ages... - Said the prosecutor...

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "It was like this... " said Bruce.

\- Like he said, he didn't mind leaving clues...

He then became suspicious of a long list of murders that had taken place, but that like the other suspects was miles away and even hours away from any crime scene.

Toddy Place has been convicted of the murder of his second wife and two missing daughters...

Abigail came from five previous marriages, she had 4 children from 4 previous relationships...

Everything pointed to Toddy, he was jealous, some witnesses claimed that he was visiting her and following her to work more than once, in a space of 15 days...

Alex (September 18, 1979 – March 20, 1999) was the first woman to die by lethal injectionfor thatcrime, but what was very strange was a charge of a crime she possibly did not commit.

And she was accused, according to some data, she was accused and tortured by the police to confess...

And at that moment she was one of the women who were framed...

Janice...

And well..., she was executed on March 20, 1899, at age 49, in the prison of SING-SING for the murder of her stepdaughter...

And that case was very notorious and strange, it seemed like it was a crime of vines from generation to generation...

There was no way to say it backwards, but your mother-in-law was murdered...

Witnesses claim that there were many disagreements between Alex and Martha and they were often seen freaking out aboutit...

And there were witnesses that they would be seen fighting and arguing often, it was not surprising that one of them was found dead...

Nascida Mathilda "Mattie" Garretson em 18 de setembro 1849...

Agora Mathilda Ne-Way...

And he saw one of the oldest cases, which could remember that in his thoughts...?

Well he thought someone came from a long line of killers, should learn how to kill, passing how to cover up after a while...

And tragic deaths and ghost stories...

And around Readington Township,New Jersey, the United States... the great city of Memosive Male a town close to mountains and the end of the seaside...

And it is what gets year dict eiopinnae county, and further south among the mountains...

And there was the large property of NE-Way, called dand mountain in the forests of Spirituum and where there was the property of Numquam Obliviscar...

And he saw that that married is the same age as the city...

It's over 450 years old.

Built right at the beginning of the emergence of the city and the first explorers...

And in that period between the streets of North Oblivium...

And he saw his data, there were lots of old data and files that reported many of which he can see some ofit...

And there were crimes and files and in these he could see something very strange, he saw that there were somehow many eyewitnesses...

And his parents were Ellen and Isaac Garretson... and who gave his daughter in marriage for what would be a Wayne...

And Alex... the woman who would be sentenced to death for that case if they begged for mercy, went to court by Marthilda was hit in the head by a sleigh, at the age of 23...

And if they did everything they could to save her, they all believed she was almost lynched in the middle of the street when she was taken to court...

And very nice city hall records... Zariel Zarielsaid.

Next to you and looking at the old newspaper clippings...

Her brother stated that she never fully recovered and that the accident left her mentally unstable.

More old newspaper clippings and archived evidence documents...

Alex married Martha's widower years later to William Pilbor Placetton in 1893.

William had a daughter named Ilda from a previous marriage with her who was a second cousin of Anne, one of his two previous wives...

Anne had no news, another woman had disappeared over the years, between the periods and attacks between Alex and Martha...

And that William married Martha before Alex, and for her to help him raise his youngest daughter...

At that moment he thought about his brother's wife...

Alex had given William a son, and this child would be the only heiress if Martha and Anne weren't there...

Mathilda had given him a son, who died shortly after he was born...

And for several years Alex, who was a midwife, delivered other children around town...

And many of these children were no longer alive or died at birth...

And many of these were premature... and suffered mysterious deaths...

And he remembers that he was a businessman who owned a rubber shop...

Alex was the daughter of circus performers who left months after they got married...

There were missing documents other than false scriptures that didn't know if they were true...

Ilda was never seen again... your story is not spoken...

And unlike his marriage and his unlucky with women his brother died, and that he had died, his sister-in-law by itself...

And she walked out of court unharmed for lack of evidence, she had been cleared...

Contrary to the fact of saying that she was innocent or not...

And that his brother Wellington he died, and the jury was not sure and at that moment was overturned by disagreement...

And although later, rumors surfaced that Martha was jealous of Ilda.

William called the police several times and at least once to arrest his wife for threatening to kill Ilda.

Alex was very convincing and they could say she was manipulative...

Ilda in turn was not there either, the last they heard of her would be years after rumors of her death and supposed poisoning that they would have no way to find out what really happened...

Before 1900, right? – Asked Zariel...

\- From what it says, yes. "Said Bee.

But they never got her arrested.

What about her guilt?

Did there be any proof...?

If they had it right, they weren't there anymore...

Well they didn't really...

And her espoca her sister Patricia Ramisey, she was born in Atlanta, Georgia on August 6, 1930 was a sister...

And it was an abbess of the ancient religious temple that was an ancient fort that was used as an abbey...

They knew of tales that he visited the abbey church in an established order...

And rumors about it, about the Ne-Way family's pacts and the fact that everyone at some point abandoned the family and fled to Gotham...

And that place among the mountains that belonged to the family...

They ran away because maybe the woman was a muquirana bitch...

There was an orphanage inside the abbey...

And meanwhile Detective Johnson who was already with a news board he was getting the two detectives who were assigned to the case in question...

And they were intelligent, cunning and well-educated...

And at that time part of the kryptonite barrier decreased enough for only humans to cross, but it was harmful to any inhabitant of Krypton...

Then call when you need us. Detective Frazier said.

And while they got out of the police truck...

And right that? I wanted to know the other one.

\- I know him, he can't handle it. "Said walking along the way.

You're going to call when you're in trouble. " He said.

And they presented themselves as such send the costume, and they left him soon after and went to the diner on the next corner.

How they got in there unnoticed or started a firefight...

Simply the plumbers...

And the rebimboca of the parfuseta...

And it was a little van with those sayings...

And one came in first, went to a receptionist and said he was called...

Five days earlier, there was a leak in the sewer, and one of the managers volunteered to call plumbers...

And these were specific, fully dressed for work, the manager himself in question, was waiting for him...

And led him to the other side of the lobby...

But he before turning right at the end of the hall entered another plumber and one by one disabled the cameras...

And he had a nice visit these days, that's what surprised...

Bruce Wayne, did not appear the age he was, and who went to get advice, what made Orion wonder, was that he appeared to be over thirty years old, everyone knew he had more...

And they talked these days...

And so he learned of Freia...

And she kept secrets...

And so the conversation went and Bruce Wayne, would need an appointment with Sion that will in case he needed to keep a secret with Freia...

And so this time Sion upon learning of the robbery at his bank affiliated with Luthor...

He ended up contacting, Freia...

And in the midst of this, the criminal kidnapper was looking at the wall on the other side of the safe where there were several shelves om shelves and began hammering the floor...

And it was in 1989, and at that time she just disappeared...

Like anyone after a working day...

No body without crime possibly the authorities simply escaped...

But the girl was responsible and would never do that...

But it was strange in the middle of the investigation, there was a drunk man and it took some time to find him since he threatened her after being kicked out of the convenience store in the middle of the fight...

And the sexist ex-husband who demoralized her, but it wasn't proven either that he killed her...

And the investigation lasted ten years...

And in the midst of this, the middle-aged case detective was contacted by another detective from a neighboring county...

And he investigated whether he disguised himself as a priest with the cardinal and went through prison and gradually gained the trust of this man.

Monroe Whels he didn't talk try to find out...

And his name was Alex Whelb as rumor has it that he murdered a girl and buried her in her parents' old estate...

And halfway through that there were several scattered cases of little girls missing in convenience stores...

There were several girls who conveniently disappeared...

And he wasn't a detective, there wasn't a real case.

And in the midst of leading him into a conversation and consultation with a repressed memory specialist...

And what crossed my mind, but he seriously thought he could easily be playing and trying to frame his brother to get away with it.

And next to the day of the hearing and the testimony the boy had a nervous breakdown...

And he was hospitalized and at this point he was no longer able to use him to testify in court...

He got help from Merida the boy's mother...

And between coming in and out once again at the bottom of the well, she found Paolo Maclesio...

And this philanthropist in question was a friend of Thomas Wayne's father...

And he met the girls when they were still teenagers and their grandfathers knew the long line of misfits...

And in this period he had as another friend Amasteus Paterdaemonum...

While he remembered that moment of time...

And in an instant of time when everything changed...

On a Tuesday to two weeks before February 2019, there was a meeting that was some shareholders diverging from Bruce Wayne's ideas.

And as usual, not always people like the way a company is going, some people aren't always happy with how much money they have.

But that was weird the weirder.

Patricia Jordan she was a tall woman with long black hair and rough leonine aspect and that well curves everywhere she was really a black and beautiful woman.

She had two children and was well liked and everyone around said that she was wonderful cared a lot about everyone and all the children who received the funds ...

Found dead in a car in front of the wheel of a red utility...

Degolada and days missing, had been found on the road in the middle of the access ramp for all to see...


	44. Chapter 44

18

And she was one of the secretaries of the Group that ran...

Businesswoman she was one of the responsible and was directly linked to a subsidiary and shareholder of the Group that had some shares of Wayne Interpreses ...

And she was the person who handled money and would be responsible for historical and donor administration to children and various charitable organizations around Gotham...

It was one of the secretaries that administered the donations and funds section in social assistance and scholarships from the company to branches from Gotham to Star City.

They took him to a coffee away and so to show efficiency they took in the case where Bruce Wayne...

And once in a while, they heard about a cold case and so showed the location, and at this time.

And while for no reason Brunela was talking to Bruce Wayne showed everyone even though it made him admired in seconds...

And he showed a case that wasn't solved even in minutes, let alone hours...

The detective in an old case recalls that a similar case happened several times on a nearby street where a shareholder's body was found.

And this victim was murdered by his suspect and Ariana was killed in the process...

And it was all summed up the trial and error, he needed to time when and where it would be kept...

And at what point could he find her like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

And there was an informant who owed a favor to a corruto cop who in turn owed a Veronika employee...

And first of all, you gave her a choice to follow another way...

And he can see...

There were data regarding the landing times of several vessels, it would be easily calculated if we follow this line of reasoning...

And he sent the message to the police that arrived an hour after they ambushed and approached each of the goons who knew more about money than fear...

And that's when he went to Veronika's office and that he was again referring him to another informant, Murdoch's cousins, her name was Caroline...

And his twin Carolina and who suffered from their heights, was also one of them entrepreneurs in the field of security and training and referred to various sectors ...

\- And that Falconi was closing deals with Black Mascara. "Said Carolina.

"I heard that Murdoch was getting involved in Lex Corp. business," she said in a hoarse voice.

Say more. "He said lying next to her eating a grape.

\- He was buying Lex Corp. shares and selling Wayne stock. " He said.

\- Who did he sell lex corp.'s stock to? He asked.

To Luthor. "She said.

And there was a Gotham police detective after the killers and helping Batman...

And that you approached him twice...

And he knew through her that they were selling Wayne shares and she convinced another friend to buy from Murdoch's allied shareholders...

And she insulted with names that could never be pronounced and she screamed the same as if she had an orgasm...

And she had a secret ring hidden behind her music hall...

Well... that's what they thought... Doing... sex with them without getting paid because then it wouldn't be against the law...

Ra watched from afar it would be strange that the detective was entering the circle of friendships of Veronika the French alpha wolf, he had doubts about it.

And there were some documents and photos, and that something he wouldn't want to get involved with he had ideas...

And all the way to taking your grandson away from that detective's circle of friends...

And he can discover and see coaches who were secretly chosen that Momoshi was a normal prostitute that he watched and was secretly cheating on.

And to become the scourge of silence.

And that was momoshi's killer name...

There were data documents and copies of the department of education that were regarding children's records and school donations made by the company Wayne...

And who signed the papers was Ginger Jordan was the one who signed and released the funds made recognitions ...

And forwarded the requests of the Wayne companies she was responsible for the donations...

And they were part of some scheme to embezzle funds supposedly one of several gangs with illegal negotiations...

And they made requests and sent supposedly fraudulent documents...

And he was following one of the shareholders allied with Murdoch he was near the queen company building...

And he put a tracker on his asses into pretending to be drunk in the middle of four of Veronika's daughters...

And he was called at the same time six months after the first disappearance at the time he was reigning Brunela...

And he managed to get the girl to be Arché's partner...

And with the contacts of Veronika Eduarda and Amasteus during a year of investigation...

Ronald Big Frey confidential informant he was a strange man who seemed to be a piece of shit, but he was right...

And not forgetting of course that no one travels in time and remembers every occurrence, not even the flash that runs through time, but he is an idiot ...

And working with the police and contacts with the production of documentation and request for reformulation from the perspective of a arson attack near the department of defense.

And they were being directed into breaking into the department of defense spy and the insurance company...

And is holding payment there was rather an arming to be developed and a bomb hidden in the cold war period ...

Brian Mcdonald he is the redheaded Nicholas Cage, great athletic and muscular tall, a muscular model and he was an American agent of American intelligence.

And this one who worked alongside the Pentagon and fbi and along with senior agent his superior Lenox Leon.

And he was a bald man to bruce willis' face and being the older version of and tall who in his heyer days was handsome and next to the senior Russian intelligence agent.

And he really needed help, in the old days, not so long before crime took over Gotham before his parents died...

And he learned through an informant of Hilary Carnivale himself, his firstborn son...

And his name was Vitorino and he was four years old at the time of his disappearance...

There was the old cathedral of the Seventh Paraiso church of Altos and this cathedral was built by a Wayne more than four generations past...

And he investigated her... - He's not going to tell us what he found out in court. "That he would keep secret.

And it was an ancient Orthodox Anglican church that became the stronghold of the men seeking salvation.

And the cathedral was always crowded at that time and there was no one who blackmailed Falcone the kingdom of Carnivale succumbed when Falcone rose...

And in this period he saw that while investigating and walking through the corridors and investigating during hours of investigation he saw several corridors and in the midst of it...

That's predictable. "Bruce said.

Sooner or later it would happen. "He said.

There were confidential files that over the years they discarded or forgot in the archiveroom...

And just like there were countless police files forgotten in the room covered in spiders, they were cold cases...

And he screwed up...

And he put in hidden cameras that sent the footage directly to his cave...

And by showing that, you've incriminated 15 shareholders...

There were 15 shareholders gathered alone around a triangular table and were with documents in hand and by themselves were dealing with businessthere...

And irretrievably you will be forced to make a deal so you don't go straight to jail...

And even though Wayne Interpreses is still a multinational with a CEO who isn't always at the forefront ofbusiness...

And sometimes he doesn't show up at meetings and when he shows up every now and then...

And well,I sometimes doin some meetings...

\- Well, gentlemen, I believe that if we formed an alliance and that it wouldn't do any different if we bought or sold our shares to him wouldn't make a difference. " Said a shareholder.

A man said on the right. So I don't have to worry about Lex Corp.'s stock? Questioned in a short sentence.

Many mobsters who existed in Gotham even though it remained of the reign of Falconi and Maroni and even Moxon, they had inherited their heritage...

Somehow that man could tell that there was never anything between Moxon's secrets...

There was a mobster who no one knew if he was still alive or dead, but he had disappeared 16 years ago and he was the man the other mobsters wanted to hide a secret...

And it was right in the period of the first mafia war, in the disappearance of Maxwell Moxon or Joe Chil

His name was Maximus, and the mobster everyone was looking for to be the man who kept secrets safe was Carnivale...

The mafia's inheritance included cash, were rare, after a truce in the name of a common bat...

And some have already paid some mercenaries to eliminate gotham's bat.

And this drug dealer paid his freedom and that he can see he was threatened says he was contacted...

And he found out what was so interesting...

And he was king of rape in the human trafficking of sex slaves...

And in total were famous that fall on the media there was a social assistance of the CPA...

And messing with a million-a-year contract on welfare that had international donations some certain social workers were involved...

And these agencies received donations from businessmen and these various companies involved in the alleged murders that there was no evidence...

About approvals and denials of services that benefited fraud and tax evasion there were suspicious files evidence...

And there was a branch in Gotham City anyway...

And some businessmen, when hiring lawyers in the plural, claimed to be called to testify were suspects the allegations and if those wiretaps were made legally ...

Going in that profile, were discarded some evidence, but did not stop falling into the mouth of the media and all the shit hit the fan ...

The scam in social security and there was a company that dealt with this social security information and sending funds to orphanages ...

And among these people known there were four businessmen and their assistants who would come directly to Gotham to deal with the money..., but something happened...

For days this kidnapping was side by side between the falconry and embezzlement of funds and forgeries and accusations of fraud and tax evasion ...

In this period Bruce Wayne was charged with charges of fraud and tax evasion, but his presence was not expected before the milestone in Gotham City.

There were problems and schemes that could be revealed, their assistants form problems of undertakings...

And a man another dead businessman who was part of wayne interpreses' circle of shareholders was found dead at aretreat.

And there was an arrow in his back piercing and crossing him.

And while one of the businessmen was being held hostage against his will in the Congo...

Some companies were visited well during the kidnapping period of several of them...

And it came with everything and the consequences ofthis lovely scandal and various information of ventures and suspicious movements were revealed...

Jeremy Stefan was there testifying...

And he was in the same shake as the others...

The greed and the promise of a reward for easy money, good life seduced him and convinced him to enter the scheme...

And being one of the office assistants directly linked to Josiah Moron he was one of the shareholders and partners of cimex companies..

And it was a technology and investment company that made ventures and leasing and had its own carrier...

Thabitha Kingman went on the cryptocurrency pack and she soon saw an opportunity to get out of her IT job at Wes companies she was one of wes' shareholder assistants and she soon spread the news...

And the company's earnings without knowing was one of the estopins...

And he gave his data to that businessman that he saw to several other people four times over the course of a year...

And defense programs, these Russian companies were competing in bids and auctions of bids with several foreign companies including Lex Corp and Wayne, as well as Queen and Power.

And it was around more than ten million dollars and not counting the money transfers from the companies...

And that they had embezzlement and went into a loss of more than fifty billion in each of them...

Luthor was investigated and forced to testify to get rid of a fine or even charged and an involvement...

And look that he was one of the victims...

And or did it look like he was accused of simply being there...

And or there were tax frauds between the years 2005 to 2018 at least occurred the leaked information since the subsidiary of Lex Corp...

He had many partners and oranges that he could get thanks to theconflicts...

The point was... either they joined him or had their assets and wealth confiscated...

And he was red with long wavy hair and green eyes and white skin and goatee with long red and wavy braids and long chops...

And he was tall muscular and always wearing expensive clothes and well dressed with a goatee model and

And his identity was not known until the end of the conflicts he managed to rescue several victims some children who would come to be his released infiltrandthe...

And giving them guns and they, child daughters and women and only the survivors who had anger and rage power, and he can enjoy it...

And then he can hide a lot of things, and from time to time he would stop and stare at Lupus, and he could say he knew what he was hiding between the statements...

And with the fact that he grew up with secret enterprise and buying devastated lands...

And he used it to his advantage...

And that in turn...

Well, he had a lot of free time between one investigation and another...

And with that he can do something he didn't do in another life...

And he bought caves and that were the old coal mines...

And que were actually blue diamond mining the most valuable and beautiful ... , but they were abandoned decades ago...

And in the meantime in the midst of your investigations...

Several Units of the Ukrainian army based in Donets either surrendered or spontaneously switched sides and began to support the rebels.

And in the end several warlords who were accused of crime fled even though there would be a sure end and ambushes around them they kept the skirt tight as Uriah kept the conflict in bay.

And he can see that even though he's the greatest detective in the world so he could just ignore other issues...

And he saw or remembers that when he repeats the moment of his death, well let's be frank, I don't like to die and repeat the days...

And these experts were supposed to camouflage the source of the money for 52 hours until the FBI could get to the company...

And that when they looked at there wasn't even a drawer or chair in a 22-story ghost company building...

And cyber experts. also stated that BTC-

And that they had contact with a Cardinal of Gotham who was... Enzo.

And in the midst of those robberies and hears after two weeks of simultaneous attacks between all the villains and mobsters around the American state...

And Bruce recalled that in his research and his investigations, they were really tiring...

Continuing to look at the screen of... what appeared to be news articles tracking all of Luthor's investments and military contracts,

Bruce wasn't really paying attention toit... , but then by repeating the day and decorating each information as if it were the table or the abecedário...

And instead of picking up the almost mute soundof your approachradar... , he can simply literally divert some of what he wanted and camouflage blaming other people...

And to get close to him.

Leaning back in his seat with an illegible look on his face, Bruce tilted his left arm at theelbow...

And all so he could rest his cheek against his closed fist with a gentle exhalation.

\- And it was his only answer.

She was a hired assassin by the way, he accepted that Parkinson hired her six months before all this...

And of course she had developed many substances and drugs...

There were cameras, after all, as they would not be there, recorded everything ...

And that would be of pharmacological, chemical and different properties...

And they were medicine their chemical and military properties and they were extensive...

And that would be patented by a new company hired by Parkinson, newly established in the market bought by Lex Corp...

And that would be your intention, at least at first and not even Parkinson's to get his leg on him.. .

Let's enjoy a little..., thought...

He woke up again repeating the same day...

That hate, rancid he felt. so he faced the Flash Reverso, he beat him at least 18 times in a row of the eighteen attempts in which he revived the same day...

And that served to learn his movements...

Let's be frank if we don't learn his moves in more than twenty deaths in a row he would be a demented...

And I wouldn't have made any advance...

And he tried to stop a bomb from exploding 10times...

And these times he found out there was more than one bomb in one place...

And he saw that they had scattered all over Gotham...

And Circe...

Well she stole a magicobject, in the same amount of times... 18 times...

And he found out in all 18 attempts...

The first he came to her and tried to convince her to drop thecrime.

And in a period in the next life...

And he managed to go to his island and invite her to spend an afternoon with him...

And he managed to spend the day until night with Circe...

And somehow he really managed to spend a night with Circe and find out about his desires...

And if it wasn't for the fact that he could start the day over, well he would have had a good day...

And he'd think of her more like a possible girlfriend...

And she really wanted someone who understood her. .

And he then went on to repeat 10 times more everything so he could find out everything he likes, his longings...

One day flowers, another chocolates, letting her run away and asking her out...

And that was something...

And he devoted 10 repeated days to seduce and make Circe fall in love with him...

And ignoring everything else, while the bombs exploded around Gotham, and there were schemes and plans to destroy Gotham, and a scheme stole from his antics where he would destroy his company.

And after resuming the day again he resumed investigating...

He was mutilated with a knife by the sprinter 19 times, poisoned 15 times, and thrown through a window more times than necessary...

And he took advantage of one of those 18 to 19 times he walked naked through Gotham, and even got stabbed by the killer who was chasing him...

And he looked him right in the face...

And so the day resumed again as it all resumed again...

It seemed like a continuous and successive cycle of murder...

And so at a time in the future when he had not yet made his passage of time and he still lived in that timeline before everything changed...

You thought to yourself... And he revived so several times observing what Parkinson did the first time...

And he couldn't help it,he wasn't prepared and so he received a bias in his business...

Right after

He soon saw that a Parkinson bought shares, rivals along with six of its ten shareholders and partners...

Andand stes in turn were together with a plot of murders against the remaining...

And these who did not give in to blackmail, in turn when using the murders, these would invest in other companies...

And after Wayne's stock plummeted,they'd buy it back for less money, he'd use fame and become famous...

And then he would kill others afterwards...

And then he hired Brunella to kill him, this one was very incompetent...

But é of course at the time he was couldn't do, that's all.

The reverse Flash was an interesting issue, while himself while chatting with Barry and picking up his borrowed cosmic treadmill traveled back in time.

He went into the century of the yellow sprinter himself, he looked and civil records, in a registry office of the region where he was born...

And haviam data actually, it was fact before he had his parents of Twayne...

And in turn had an older sister, and amazingly he died... Suicide actually.

He went into the century of Eobard Twayne, he had a sister who committed suicide, in case all this, his aunt was murdered by a mysterious killer...

And then found out that they were both trying to find a common killer...

And of course,they both had a way of resurrecting,, in the case of ultra humanoid, he was not always a monster.

Then at one last moment he saw that it was a year before theseevents...

And he saw that the ultra humanoid was stealing for some particular reason...

In these five times in a row we faced the ultra humanoid...

And in the course of the escape, before and of course being murdered five times, five different times, he confessed before of course drowning in acid...

And or quarter with the help of reverse flash, a murdered dead wife and in the case of reverse flash a dead sister was suicide in fact...

He wandered through that century in the future, he was different, he thought about how things worked there...

So he decided to research

He was being murdered for somereason...

And that stupid old lady shouldn't be so vengeful for a layoff...

Well it was Gotham...

He saw it in necessary documents...

Your stock plummeted not out of incompetence...

Stocks don't plummet on the spot, but money shouldn't be diverted...

Parkinson was really investing in a rival company...

And it was lex he created a cartel within wayne companies, his other shareholders...

And two of them to be exact was being threatened.

And the firing the lawyers, against both, in the same way that would disconnect from wayne companies...

And when asked to testify she accused them both of being assiumed at the same time, which withdrew their shares and invested in another company.

At the same time that there was a cartel no one passed the leg in Parkinson he for his wore the qualities of old Brunella...

And she was the chemist,, and she developed a very potent drug of mutagenic properties.

And chimerism was the effect of a genetic alteration...

And he wasn't a Kane...

And then no one but him would be entitled to the Wayne inheritance, and thanks to a contract, martha kane's entire inheritance and a portion of Martha's parents' inheritance money would be his...

And he knew between contracts to have support and

The Wayne deal...

And it came with another scandal...

Bruce Wayne wasn't a Kane.

She was looking for a man who could give children and have strong genes...

And so in the midst of his passage through Germany and his lectures there was a young doctor a talented young man who did interchange...

And sand he lived with her, he would be a great man he would have a future beyond the stars...

But it's not all flowers, most of all she saw thomas doing everything his father asked, and when Matheus Wayne said jump, Thomas would say at what point...

Matheus was keeping an eye on the Kane's money, he accepted Eduarda, but he was greedy and Hilary Kane was a man who fulfilled Martha's wishes...

And even if for that i had to pay for happiness and pay whoever it was...

And that's whathappened...

And according to the prenuptial contract, Hilary paid Thomas to marry Martha, they could stay a minimum of 7 years together, the conditions were pre-established...

And so Matthew and Hilary talked about the future of their children, one knowing that the son would do everything the father commanded...

And the other would do whatever was necessary for his daughter's happiness, Matheus made a contract with the Kanes...

And even if it was superficial and appearances...

He would accept a prenuptial agreement as follows...

Thomas should hide the fact that Bruce was not Martha's son, at least to the generalpublic...

And if this could not give children to the man...

And for at least 15 years, he's in turn couldn't have children...

And so they should cover up and stay only for at least 13 years, but they didn't establish how it should be.

And they only said that after 17 years counting from 18 years after their respective deaths, but that was prenuptial...

And all in case all the clauses of the contract and so all parameters and rules or clauses were established...

And even if Bruce wasn't a real Kane, he could have the Kane heritage.

And when the contract time closed and so all the clauses respected...

And with that he received the inheritance referring to the part of Hilary and Matheus, and also that of Martha...

And so when everything went well he would be richer...

And the clause of the contract relating to this implies not telling Martha Kane openly and directly that Bruce was not her son...

He just couldn't stop calling his mother his mother Martha Kane' role...

And a girl,, one of the potential victims...

And she was Italian like the whole Maggi Margarizzifamily...

And his name was Fabricio and his wife Lelis Ilaria and their daughter Elisabetta Etilia Maggi Margarizzi and the richest Italian you could see from Florence...

The restaurant of the heavens as it became known as, Cibo dei Cieli.

She had wavy, silky honey-colored hair and green eyes and was pale as a ghost because she didn't sunbathe too much...

And she loved video games...

And it had an immense strength and beyond an interdimensional stomach and capable of being a tower and a shield of muscles...

Eldest daughter of three sisters of a chef who owns a chain of restaurants and franchises around the world he took to Gotham...

And she had more potential than her two younger sisters...

And he remembered she died mysteriously, and of course she was molested and her body found three months after herdisappearances...

And in this interim environment his father got out of control and ended his life not before setting fire to his restaurant...

Her sisters who were the youngest disappeared in the middle of the fire that destroyed three blocks and managed to control after four days...

Some suspected it was a paedophile ring that periodically emerged throughout Gotham...

But there was no evidence and no clues...

And he saw it many years later in newspapers what would be a large network of restaurants turned into rubble and secret hideouts of criminals and mouths of smoke...

That's if he didn't fall into a decadent life and didn't go bankrupt after his daughter's death, the man destroyed himself.

None of this was fair to anyone...

And he was the importer himself and distributor had his own kitchen and refrigerator and slaughterhouse and with that had help from his other partners ...

And he owned four farms of 3,000 hectares each...

And he brought his own food to the restaurant...

His own wine his own apiary and his vineyard in addition to the planting of grapes and wineries in Italy and his own, had wines since 1600.

And he had his own food distributor importer, his own refrigerator...

And her own culinary inventions of both her and her father, who was also a fisherman and cooked like a king of cooking...

And the man had the appearance of a red pirate with a thick red beard one eye bigger than the other spoke funny and looked like a man of the sea...

And he remembers that he was always kind and loved to cook...

And he dealt with maritime import of dairy products if beverages of all kinds from teas to cognac...

And cheeses of all kinds... the milk of goats and sheep, together with cow's milk...

And his daughter idolized the father who cooked anything and had private ships and transported cheese across the Atlantic Ocean...

And he was pure muscular and smoked pipe often with a wooden leg he lost on a whale hunt...

And he was over two meters tall, he was a well-built man...

And she had the incredible ability to eat anything anywhere a huge stomach and to make up for 15 years media 2 meters and coming to weigh two hundred kilos ...

But she became the destructive and man-eating beast...

And he saw that she had strength, but what most admired him that she was found dead and she attended school...

And whenthey studied, and it was inappropriate to say the least she was clumsy and so...

And no, her body was not seen stolen from the morgue and at another point she disappeared...

Some reports from the coroner at the time mentioned before hisdisappearance...

And there werem several deep cuts,, sadomasochism at the premiere there were vaginal lacerations...

For someone to achieve such a feat should be a monster someone capable of causing damage like that to such a big and muscular girl...

And she wasn't a girl who liked exercise, she was a bully without any desire for effort...

And he had the idea to take her to martial arts training...

But it took more than two weeks to make his effort between visits and lectures on changes in eating habits and healthy...

Taking her in lectures and taking in events...

Until with the joint help of his friends, he succeeded...

At first the father himself seemed skeptical and was never to take into consideration that his daughter had any initiative...

And where he realized that she was able to eat a person if she left herself when she was hungry...

And he remembered the whale woman at first became famous in that she was able to eat twenty people at the same time the size of a giant, a wild beast...

And so in the days that followed with the trial he testified that the man in a moment of carelessness of the police...

And they were caught subdued and convicted all for killing some people on the run never to be seen again...

And he knew he'd see him again, but not for now he also knew he'd have contact with someone with power and money...

And then a day later and several days later he was at school in the middle of meeting with his friends...

And with that the world would fall into ruin she would be one of liliriana and darmura's allies...

And these girls would bring the end of time...

What about the other missing girl?

And your cousin Emmeline Tramandal, they would be the queens of the Crypt...

Couldn't you avoid that future? He questioned Bruce to Zariel.

Each of them would develop secular powers that would cause the end of the gods and murder all the Amazons...

And he could redirect them...

And two weeks after her disappearance was hellorin riordane's turn to Emma's girlfriend,

They would be the generals of the apocalypse, and after a few weeks it was Michaela Senna's turn, and there was a girl from another nearby school also disappeared.

If they didn't die one way or another, they'd become the biggest villains and murderers...

And ragnarok's cause...


	45. Chapter 45

18

Without wanting Bruce to letslip, just a flicker of the anguish that consumed him with this concept...

And he had to look away from Clark for a quick moment...

And the man looked at him in a way that made him uncomfortable... but one by one each of them heroes and villains took turns between whispers and gave that same look ...

It was obvious that they had the same idea, the one that said you hid powers or something...

And sand there is something that losing my parents taught me is that you can not prevent death from claiming those you love...

And when they're gone it's both a blessing and a damn curse toremember...

And all the little things they gave you in life that you lost forever in your death.

But still nothing prevents you from trying, even if it's a thousand times before you give up...

And so he passed through the houses of each of them, it seemed like the gathering of a harem of women who lived by him...

And he would sometimes go towards the Company Malik and Web, and so he saw them using his powers to collect some meteor-derived objects around the world, a pure metal of unknown origin...

And so the older ones sometimes caught up and made private strips...

And so he would be his successor or was being trained to be his future partner or husband...

Well thinking about what came first, and after all they knew his predilection and always saw him being caressed and his expressions of pleasure when looking at the child ...

And so he took her to the park and without her realizing he hypnotized and seduced her, and so he put subliminal messages in his mind.

And sometimes one day she would start cuddling her little head kisses, and caricias, nothing he couldn't solve...

And in the end he kissed her on her lips and at that time her eyes were shining and that's when he realized that she would definitely be his...

And he controlled her with subtle little gestures...

What kind of being versed in pedophilia would resist the charm of a six-year-old?

And in the eyes of a pedophile, children would be the pinnacle of beauty and all he did would be the fuse of true seduction and pleasure, even the smallest details.

And he was using it to unmask pedophiles, and that wasn't a less than formidable feat, and easy to blackmail when taking pictures and gathering evidence...

And so he used them as informants that he might need to gather information...

And her actions and reactions to her and anyone were cute, so cute that they seduced the greatest marmanjos, this was the true seduction innocence, seductive to the point that it would be

He remembered, he asked Alfred not to take him that day...

And he wanted to walk in the snow and he saw the lonely girl...

And he timed the time, he remembered the accounts and the diary about a period, he just needed to time and unravel the right puzzle...

And there was a time that was missing, he needed to calculate the right time between the disappearance and the meeting...

And calculating in this way he deduced that in this way...

And every day, he calculated the specific time, but never approached her in the previous life he knew about witnesses passing at this specific time...

And as he looked around he began to observe the girl, and from time to time watched his friends, and played together.

And then he timed the right time to act...

And so he asked Alfred to let him away from school to walk to her, and he was left a block before school, always observed by the butler...

And he was waiting for the girl to show up.

Some time ago he thought about how she disappeared and how the rumors came about...

And he heard years after cases of kidnappings and disappearances that boiled down to a supernatural affair...

And children and adolescents, and this wave of kidnappings of women of childbearing age...

He passed through a snow-covered park, walking in the snow in a skirt, she was strange to an heiress of a wealthy Gotham family who was lonely and without any reckoning with other people.

And your mother came to be the suspect... And that was more than bad in many ways...

In his future, he remembered that in six months she had been murdered... of course several more people were murdered over the course of that year...

And that was enough to get him away from that specific school and be sent to boarding school outside gotham...

He looked around and followed her, there was something wrong, looked a few times and saw that she was trying to cover her arms, and saw marks, and so he remembered weeds, strange rock marks, Alfred's words.

It was marks beyond disciplinary. Recalled Alfred's words in his future.

What happened to her before she disappeared?

In the original life he would never approach her...

And I wouldn't notice your bruises... You wouldn't see what your behavior showed, you wouldn't know so soon about domestic violence...

The life of a child who was not loved and beaten by his mother...

But now it was different, he would approach as he would with his other friends...

He watched the girl in the lonely room, unlike the other girls it was harder to talk to a girl, as he would approach her...

And her mother didn't seem to want to get close to Yvana'smother, but Eduarda didn't care, and there was something wrong between them...

And he knew soon after,how the strange situation between women could simply occur...

What happened if he found out he could prevent his death, but he should ignore some occurrences...?

But he was aware of his future, even though he had the appearance of a child, he had the mind of an adult...

How would I get close to her? Be... Easy? Difficult? Would it just look? Go towards the girl?

Or the same way i did the others...

In my previous life before I traveled back in time, it just isolated itself, it wasn't easy...

But now he had the obligation and everything was easier after a few attempts...

I was an adult in a child's body if I could change the future, he would try, watching it happen and seeing everything around me, he wasn't going to go without doing anything...

And several times he watched from the class window the girl leaving in the middle of the snow, without the butler, without her mother, without anyone accompanying her, she walked alone, since when was that possible...?

Days where I watched her, that dress that was the school uniform, showed marks, these marks that were not merely beyond disciplinary.

They were more than torture, he found...

I saw her over and over again, in her memories, he saw her alone, and of course soon after she no longer existed...

And my classmates watched her, so much of my behavior was conflicting, but no one, not adults or children, did anything about it.

People saw, looked, understood the clues, but did not take any attitude, were ignoring all the causes ...

And he was forced by his parents to go to Yvana's funeral and he looked at her picture and a closed casket and nothing but Yvana's mother caught his eye...

And it was a rainy day, a thin rain that covered the whole cemetery on this day, it was hard to imagine, how much someone wanted to hurt her, it was in some past time to think that she suffered before she died, and the coffin was closed...

And he heard talk long after she suffered her face was disfigured how much she caught.

It was a station wagon dressed for the party at a funeral which was nothing more classified than vulgar...

And one day they approached, standing in the class window on a break day, one reading alone and the other having random conversations, and so the greatest said, Selene Kupatikita Amapoulos...

All about the hard life that was dealing with absentee parents...

And there was also Chronis Kuptikita Amapoulos,and histhird Galanis Kupatikita Amapoulos,hiscousin Auzrial Awilda,and they were thecoolest if they did not take into consideration coming from a family of professional assassins for hire, the one who was direct.

They would be killed too...

And his parents Demetria and his mother Shiba,would be the ones who enriched themselves with murders, and were long after the exterminator's teachers...

And all this would result in the school being closed, there were many cases of disappearances the employees were accused the imprisoned caretaker and several people incriminated ...

And he went in there in the right period, a year before the disappearances started...

And she joined him and the other girls, then on a break through the woods, when they saw stray dogs being chased by a not-so-animal creature...

I mean, not so animal from the normal world, other than let's say, dog or cat...

And they had several possible futures where they would be part of the lists of missing victims and or if they lived would join two more enemies the league of shadows and the legion of villains...

And he could change these futures...

They were spaces of weeks from one disappearance to the other where they would discover the connections of their parents and their family to possible murderers and looking for murderous reckoning...

He approached each of them, and he stood alone thinking until he came to a conclusion...

And he saw those girls in the halls, asked their names they knew them at halftime and gradually he would approach them...

And sometimes accompanied by another girl, and in a skittish way, he looked and gradually became friends, even if not liking contact, nor approach, now he has changed many things ...

Now it was different before that happened before the murders, he should at least one attempt...

The albino girl who had an amazing ability to be a circus mime and athletic and even contortionist skills...

Selene was a girl with a lot of handcuffs she was also going to be murdered ten months later...

And in his investigations, even if he found out about his parents were businessmen and wealthy owners of reserves and casinos, but nothing proved that this was the motive for the murder...

And in turn they were of Indian and Greek descent, but in turn their links to mysterious deaths and disappearances, but long after...

And in this period that he investigated their lives...

And they immigrated to the sale of drugs and drugs used in wars and so they had research in exiled and war-torn countries in the Middle East...

There were many coincidences about the murders, and none of them included anything worse than a quick and instant death...

And all the girls were found in later periods of one month to another prior to the subsequent disappearance...

And so she would be killed, in fact it would be one of the employees who would kill her in an alley, but there were questions about...

It was just too coincidental, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...

And when he saw the reports, he knew it wasn't him...

And he read the case, said he was one of the suspects because he was fired two weeks before his disappearance...

And he was a private professor of mathematics, grammar and chemistry...

And after that, he was seen near the school, near the mall she frequented, but anyone would go there...

And sometimes he taught calligraphy... on Saturdays...

And he saw the times were between 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.

And he was the son of one of the owners of the jewelry, jewelry and school supplies of the mall being also a bookstore and cafeteria ...

Anyone went there to buy, have coffee, take private lessons, but the man was very friendly and bordered on the child, then he went into that store and gradually he realized that when talking to him, he noticed something ...

And it was a meeting point between gossip girls, and a coffee shop very frequented by teachers too...

And that mall was on the way between the center and the school...

They were always full, but at specific times, it emptied after 16:00 in the afternoon...

And it was a huge three-story coffee shop... and the fourth floor was where they lived...

And he went there to visit between 16:00 and alternating the times and saw that were specific times, and so you can see the movement and the clientele ...

And he was very friendly, always attentive and always willing to meet, but something caught his eye ...

He liked children, gave sweets, souvenirs and at the time invited to walk and fly kite ...

And in your case it was no different... after a friendship that boiled down to sucking up and a conversation not a little long ...

And he was invited to his house, at first he thought the rumors were certain he was a pedophile, but he saw that it was not true, but just in case he was always accompanied by Alfred...

And he liked the company of children...

And if an adult looked from afar would see something suspicious, he saw something suspicious, but he was actually a child...

And he was more like a kid who never grew up, looked like Peter's pan syndrome...

And he saw there were videos of children's movies and another of the adult movie shelves that he tried to hide when he went to get...

And when he walked home after leaving his parents' research center, when he walked towards his parents' limo...

And he thought he was accused as a scapegoat, he realized that tragically he was a great decoy and would be used to cover up the steps of the real killer...

In the original case he knew that someone planted false evidence in his house, so he started digging deeper, and thought who would go to their house other than him and his parents and siblings?

And he saw the delivery men who were from the distributor that made the deliveries of products to the store that was at the bottom of the house and could anyone go up there ...

And besides them were the local teachers visiting the person and sending reports of how to buy and in the establishment itself there was a book club frequented by teachers, there was also always someone coming in and out of that place, he was a great private teacher, but who got too close to children, and it seemed that there was a misunderstanding ...

And then calculating the time of the delivery men, well he looked there, right on the wall of his father's office, there was a specific schedule between 2:30 and 3:20 p.m. every Thursday...

Book club meetings took place every Wednesday and Friday at 4:30 p.m.

And teachers meet to research and buy in the coffee bookstore

And then anyone could get into that place, without exception...

And so he had around seven hours apart from other issues...

And so he followed her up and followed her and at one point he let her go the way and so entered the alley and at this time she was approached by a former drugged criminal-company employee...

And at that moment in an instant of time when everything changed where she would be murdered...

It was seconds between being pressed and killed...

And before I stabbed her...

And he would come up behind her and Alfred hit the assailant with a bat on the head, while he pushed her and jumped between them and ran to the car...

And they took it in their hands they ran out of the alley and so they left when they were chased down the narrow alley...

But Alfred then called the police...

And lessbadly, he went with her turning the alley,, they ran towards the light, when they left they were approached by the criminal...

And it seemed more like a chase that ended well...

And several police officers came and helped him at the end of the day of testimony..

And that they reported that when they saw that there was someone following them...

And it was all this, nothing more, but they appeared behind them and around several security guards, and who pointed the guns toward the man...

And who dropped the knife and amid the possible threat of a police revolver...

And so he let her go the girl was shaking and so she hugged him.

And after a few hours of testimony he saw that her parents appeared next to Eduarda and Amasteus,who did not reveal any of this to their parents...

And soon they became friends and so lived more...

And he went to his mansions and other places...

And after two more weeks his club grew...

And she was good to see the various circuses working in the circus of Parnasos, which came before the Flying Graysons, he remembers that she did mimes and was a great clown with kinetic telepowers ... Grayson

And in the future, I'd double up with Edwiges a great mime...

And that was amazing and an amazing skill...

And so soon after he always walked with her, she had long hair stuck on both sides of her straight, white heads, and she was the best at it.

And so she went to school with her puppets and so he met her and soon after the end of the year they followed the journey...

Not before I go on Sundays to see your presentation...

And so he saw her and remembered the murder case that became famous a member of the circus was killed, and was accused of attacking several women ...

And he ran away, and of course he ran away, in the course of his time on the run he defamed the circus...

And in your first life never to make presentations and disappear from the face of the earth...

And he framed him revealed where the first victim would be kidnapped soon to the owner of the circus and so he was caught by the members and was never seen again...

And he always accompanied the possible victims who would become the women attacked...

And so he began the plant that was to prevent each of them from being his victims...

And for the next six weeks, pressuring the man to act openly...

And each of the girls were married as adults and extroverts...

And he memorized each of his photographs, would see and search for them, and remember the statements of each of the witnesses, which he read about the report of the cases filed...

And he had also read this, was in a murder case in which he read in one of his books, just deduced the specific times...

They had an hour always between 5:00 p.m. and 5:30 p.m. and 6:10 p.m.

And he realized that he was following the schedule, and there was a pre-set schedule.

And he realized it was the times he was off duty, it was the intervals of his performances...

That moment was used between the outputs and the inputs the intervals and the moments of low guard output and intervals of the presentations...

And then he'd go to the circus every weekend and start talking to the mime and clown there.

And he prevented certain girls and women from going out at these specific times, pretended to fall, got lost from their companions, cried with sadness and so on...

Gaining the trust of each of them and gradually planting evidence for the possible attack of man's anger...

He took pictures and wrote down the schedules, were specific days and followed him always accompanied by a girl and friend, and possible victim ...

And he gradually gained the trust of all of them, of everyone and participated in training.

And he uncovered the crimes that would come to the public the following month and so using Eduarda's contacts he helped the owner solve the case, and this was owed to him ...

And he avoided them one after the other at that time he saw it years later too, it was archived news and he saw their photos and in respective days...

And then the only thing to do was to prevent them from going out every day unaccompanied.. .

And that it changed the path a more enlightened and even being longer off the secondary road of Gotham going by the main...

And so he did, every day of the shows, he convinced his parents to buy the two-week packages and every day after six in the afternoon...

And he went to the circus, they were accompanied by Cecil or Veronica, or Regina, Eduarda... Petrovia and a new girl...

And he was looking for a place near the possible victims that he knew where the newspaper clippings would sit and the case photos showed that, and so he would sit next to them...

And they had disagreements between their respective partners, which culminated in their removal and even the fact that they were unaccompanied...

And these were fights that were witnessed by everyone, were four 15-year-old teenagers...

And when she realized that they would be killed in these respective days he invited them to the circus, but he was not free from other forms of murder...

And Danica, a girl with qualities of an actress of 16 years, there was Shirley who was a poet, 17, Emilia who was a seamstress of 18 years, Bianca...

And a great presenter, coincidentally wealthy families daughters of deputies and senators, and two of them, were married adults of 24 a cook and Bruna and Cristine of 26 years a lawyer, and the two were daughters of prosecutors ...

And he would get in the middle of couples, and he would talk, he was curious and polite toward them respectfully and never lacked with respect he gained the trust...

And even though he had the incredible ability to make friends with older women they were needy and friendly, had affinity with children...

At first they thought they were reckoning and thought it was because of their parents' profession...

And of course all that could change if they were persecuted for death, something that could only aggravate and hinder their prediction...

But after months of investigation they discovered he was a member of the circus...

And that was something similar to a murder case that would occur when he did nothing more than 41 years of age.

And he saw that they were observed by the man in question...

And he never left them alone he was very sociable and communicative easy to make friends...

And soon made friends ignoring their respective husbands and boyfriends and accompanied them during the next two performances for two nights ...

And then he watched the assailant walk away the moment they changed paths, where he led them towards Eduarda's limo or one of his friends...

And they got to know each other and set up a restaurant renting a spot where it was owned by the Wayne family...

And he found out they were great cooks...

And he would lead them to his mansions and the homes of his relatives.

And he avoided that man and took away the chances of an attack that didn't happen...

And so he saw and recorded the man in a fit of rage and attacking some girls and two attempts when he called the leader and some people to prevent the outcome...

And soon after he caused a fire to start...

What was avoided by other circus performers...

And on another day in question...

And so sitting in the schoolyard talking about kids' stuff video games, board games...

And after another day...

I told you. He thought of the conductor and the master of ceremonies...

And so he set a trap with six women when they left after the performances, and so he saw him followthem.

And so when he was goingto attackthem, he was about to stab, but he was stopped by the ceremonial master...

And to which he warned in advance of his violence, and so the man was prevented and soon after they made a deal with the ladies...

And that they were weakened, before of course they did not realize that they were the same women who were almost approached the first time ...

And he convinced them to participate in his plan...

And so they were paid with a thousand dollars each swearing silence...

And so at school a week later...

I'm going to go over there, I'm going to be right back. "And so I went to get up, and I approached her, I found some excuse to talk to a pretty girl but solitary...

And I asked...

What's your name?

More of the withdrawn, had what seemed afraid of approach, or something more like hiding something ...

She did.

\- Yvana. - Said. Yvana Maldonado Ivanovich

Bruce. "Said the boy. - Bruce Wayne...

And they held hands, faster than they could give withdrawn, it was obvious to look over the hidden sleeve he sat for brief minutes with a smile on his face full of teeth, without asking to sit ...

And in the front room long skirt thought to himself, talked for brief minutes.

And so he took her pencil while asking if he liked the school, where he lived, and dropped the pencil lowered not slowly, his legs barely covered by half a long syrup, but at the right time ...

And your suspicions were right, rock marks, not from someone who fell, but from someone who was beaten...

His arms when holding hands, also tried to hide by badly folded sleeves the same marks ...

And so praising enough to leave embarrassed and a kiss on the face.

\- You're a very pretty girl. "He said, while the girl turned red like a pepper.

You want to be my fiancée? "He asked as suddenly as he could say in these circumstances...

She didn't seem to know what to say.

\- And we can be friends forever. "He said.

\- I... - I said.

He touched his wrist squeezing and approaching the girl.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

And it was on this day that they got close, they were friends and always together at halftime and in extracurricular jobs.

And she joined her little group...

And on this day he could say he liked her, and she could say he was a gift and a good friend.

I'll see you later. "And so he got up and went toward his friends.

I came back right after red as a chili...

Do you like her? Asked his friend Selene in particular, she kept messing with him insisting on knowing who he liked the most and he said he liked them all.

What's going on? I repeated it.

\- You watch her every day, do you like her? He repeated it.

\- I watch all the girls every day. "He said.

Do you want a harem? He asked...

\- I don't like her, I just don't get it out of my head. " He said.

\- What do you mean by Harem. - Questioned

Just like all the others. " Answered the girl who approached...

\- Talk to her the same way you approached the other girls. " He said. - From me. " He said sending kisses...

From me. " Said Selene...

And of course differently. "Said the other a boy passing curiously toward all the others...

\- And, yes, it could be. Who would have thought. I thought. - How easy this way... - Thought.

You like her. " Said the tall girl who took on her two shoulders and rattled and a smile stamped on her face, excitedly shouted and said.

\- Go to her and talk, ask her for dating like you asked me to. "She said with a kiss on her face...

And first of all as a shock he walked away, hugged his body with his arms, bulging eyes, did not know if it was fear aversion or something else.

The other boy punched the boy who did it seemed abnormal at that time, something wrong, they sat until he apologized and resumed the conversation ...

And he was ignored by one of several other boys who envied him...

They all said almost screaming with cheer that I was in love with all the girls in the world, and that I wanted a harem.

And so my teacher came in and everyone went to his wallets, he seemed happy as ever and spoke with an extended smile.

\- Surprise proof. "And receiving an ovation of sadness and seeing that all but I was discouraged.

Everyone should be prepared. And so you hear the evidence.

And so on test days he saw her and accompanied her often with older children or Alfred, to his house leaving her... He had never entered his mansion...

The classes, until that moment were easy, I had the highest grades, since I had already witnessed that moment and those classes before, what difference did it make, a thousand times were enough to decorate everything ...

And there would be no evidence of flaws, but it was efficient and definitive, and neither glue, I knew what was going to happen, in that next class would have a surprise proof, not everything has to be wrong.

In the first week, there was an abandoned industrial village that he had discovered long after...

Thinking about it, that place in the future would be demolished for the revitalization of gotham city, only many years later, along with that, but the underground tunnel itself during his retirement would be discovered some time later in Terry's time...

And that only thirty years later it would be discovered by Terry Maguines that at that time would be built and the condo and beyond was a mountainous grove leading off limits on the other side of Gotham.

And so he had decorated it mentalized and memorized it all, and with that in mind, he made a map.

And so put it in the diary, meanwhile, Alfred always waited for me outside the mountain.

By the way, the place was special, but could be used for your benefit thought the queen of ruin...

And to make it more attractive, it was strange, that in my adulthood would be knocked down for revitalization, where it gave to an abandoned warehouse and that had fallen the wall that separated each of them.

It was close to an old building that my father decided not to renovate for now, in the original design he should, to build other buildings instead, but I managed to change his mind...

Not the first time, he used the words of Lucius,Alfred, Eduarda and Veronika to convince him not to sell...

And he belonged to wayne companies, and wouldn't leave his domain anytime soon, he was on the side, everything side by side, the construction of the condo was stopped...

And there were many accidents, including beheadings, and so it was abandoned, and so the building was a suitable place for both a hideout and for murder...

And he started investigating and he knew, it was by following some masons, engineers and builders, it was the scam to sell to another company, and it was discovered...

And Amasteus followed the money, bank accounts, suspicious people who always appeared soon after accidents, and suspicious witnesses, some employees received an amount more than the average salary they should receive, 3 digits more ...

And they questioned an employee with too high a value to be his salary...

And what both the second and the first were concrete, but the second did not come to fruition ... Not then.

And he can use that to his advantage, and in the end in exchange for being silent, Amasteus received a few digits and a promise not to get involved in Gotham affairs for a few years...

And it was a good place for Gotham criminals was this place that more than twice the society of super villains met and formed hiding places, and also where the joker he met years later and where he hid...

And with the help of the girls, Alfred, Amasteus, Petrovia, Veronika they hired some companies, and in the midst of the resumption of construction, and the contract of new contractors and a new construction more reliable and less human ...

And with the help of some employees loyal to Amasteus,and the help of their friends, they began to spread, cameras headphones, built secret passages, and with that turned all the radio lines into a sonar and when they took some to underground passages...

And thinking without talking, how much for murders he did, in this part if he at this time demolished now he would not know what would be his next hiding place, and then he would have to investigate once again...

And it would help with certain matters of espionage...

And he with the help of his friends and Eduarda spread wiretaps, cameras, and flares all those well-hidden places where he would know he wouldn't be found...

Adults do not find us ..., well there, it would be practically impossible, to discover us, it was like an island. "He said to his friends...

And of course Eduarda hid from the other children and watched them from a less suspicious place...

And he hid them everywhere, originally he would enjoy these places...

Nearby there was an old building that was used as a school deposit, and it was nearby, two buildings later, the incredible, it was an abandoned industrial city...

And it was the amount of secret passages scattered, even the new ones built later scattered and connecting each of those buildings that ran through and passed through those buildings...

And long after the construction was finished...

That preceded the age of the industrial age... Before it was simply abandoned and the workers migrated to the other side of town.

And with that there were underground tunnels, everywhere, that connected to the sewers and a part led to their future cave, where they used the hideout, had not many interesting things or he did not bother to see.

But now in his view, there were historical treasures that showed the age of the city...

There was on the other side of Gotham at one end the primary school of Gotham City, it in its future had been abandoned after a series of unexplained disappearances.

And he can prevent that from happening...

And he can enter the Gothic Victorian-style houses he met and were abandoned and he knew that some old mansions and houses...

And these places were the perfect hiding place to be the hiding place of an ancient association and an ancient Ceita or gatherings of wizards, wizards and supernatural creatures...

And in the midst of this were ancient artifacts, books objects of power and stamps where ancient magical objects were kept, which followed the original timeline...


	46. Chapter 46

18

And they would be found by curious, unsuspecting people and even unscrupulous villains and or even victims of the power of ancient beings...

And then he took it upon himself to collect all those magical objects and deliver them sealed to Edward, Amasteus, Veronika and Petrovia...

And by instructing them all to keep each of them, and to explain to them what they were...

And if they weren't opened, they wouldn't be a big problem and they wouldn't be causing destruction...

And he just followed the steps that would be found in the future either by Zatanna or by John Constantine or even found by Doctor Destiny.

He went towards this school he always walked those labyrinthine paths with his friends with the constant supervision of Alfred, Eduarda and Petrovia...

And all the way through the morning when Alfred took him by car after all, he should go through there anyway...

And then i crossed the city and in the center the park and the industrial city that at that time was under construction embargoed ...

And partly abandoned by bad structure.

All those streets and industrial city was called hearth speak center...

He knew that after gotham federal school and east up behind gotham elementary school where Bruce Wayne was studying...

And he'd go down the docks and head towards that place, lead to a tunnel...

And today, I say in the future that he could change, well, it would be closed...

And that was the scene of accidental deaths due to lack of lighting which with the fact that there was no reform was avoided, without the reforms there were no deaths ...

There was a small valley that overlooked a steep mountain of a park entering the industrial city...

And I saw all of Gotham from a mountain at the entrance to the bottom of gotham's ecological reserve...

And of course in the present times it was an abandoned city full of beggars and closed industries of bad reputation...

And that he could change, if he had the intention, it would be all the factories bought by him in his future...

And while he alternated between watching the girls and keeping an eye on Yvana,she was beautiful and could become a great woman...

And Yvana was different from him, far dark... and withdrawn...

She always on Mondays she was late to school...

And right there there were... the stains, they were more visible under the clothes if you look closely... between the sleeves of the blouses...

He saw when the man was in jail and had been chased for 1 year and all the data was in crime books they terrorized the place...

And that place was ordinary as every day after almost three years without being Batman...

And he had gone back into real business even though he wasn't supposed to be on the streets yet, he seriously thought about how to divert attention from crime...

Blame it on another Zariel would say...

And how to take advantage of gaining something from these criminals without attracting attention and without being framed.

It was a sunny day in Gotham City there was a building with the subsidiary of one of the branches in Metropolis of wayne companies...

And they were gathered there far away from wayne corporate headquarters in the heart of Metropolis.

It's been five years without showing up like you'd say recovering...

And in intense training...

He arranged the excuse of a plastic surgery with various procedures...

And he hasn't performed for the public yet, he hasn't had a party, let alone had contact with the press...

On a Tuesday to two weeks before February 2019, there was a meeting that was some shareholders diverging from Bruce Wayne's ideas.

And as usual, not always people like the way a company is going, some people aren't always happy with how much money they have.

But that was weird the weirder.

Patricia Jordan she was a tall woman with long black hair and rough leonine aspect and that well curves everywhere she was really a black and beautiful woman.

She had two children and was well liked and everyone around said that she was wonderful cared a lot about everyone and all the children who received the funds ...

Found dead in a car in front of the wheel of a red utility...

If you didn't take into account that she was responsible for signing papers that were sent and how much they asked to send...

And she was really responsible for the signatures.

Degolada and days missing, had been found on the road in the middle of the access ramp for all to see...

And she was one of the secretaries of the Group that ran...

Businesswoman she was one of the responsible and was directly linked to a subsidiary and shareholder of the Group that had some shares of Wayne Interpreses ...

And she was the person who handled money and would be responsible for historical and donor administration to children and various charitable organizations around Gotham...

It was one of the secretaries that administered the donations and funds section in social assistance and scholarships from the company to branches from Gotham to Star City.

She was found in a well-maintained state for a dead...

This yielded an investigation, there were no records of life insurance in the name of someone close, husband also businessman...

And apparently there was no evidence and nothing or anyone who had any problem with this woman...

She had just begun her work in Gotham coming from a family of police officers and so her family had a reputation for bestdetectives...

And it was fame, prestige and money,, because some acted and worked in the armed forces and directly for governors...

For two weeks they were investigating that rookie cop, who was the key to the case, and would become famous for being, of course...

And he was the new girl so they put her on the case of the dead businessmen and had their doubts about her.

And the story that she was Ariana's daughter... Brunela was his name

And that came from a whole generation of detectives and his family was famous and unravel several times several past crimes, but...

But?

Well... However, little Brunela, apparently only had fame and contact with a policeman a corrupt was the old guard and who owed the Ariana...

And that would be possible partners, it was not so good, intelligent, but not intuitive did not have the necessary sense...

And she was useless and was there under the influence of Ariana Jacobson and Brunela was the same age as Bruce and Harvey the queen of fire...

In her aryan day and in her prime she made men cry and pee...

Ariana was a former Gotham prosecutor she was there before Harvey Dent she was her predecessor before something happened and at the height of her career leaving the police...

And she only had a great reputation as a sadistic woman.

But they would be good at being used

And this they would use to his advantage, he lived on fame of his predecessors and his own fame, but it was not the same thing with Brunela...

And that she had started out as a simple cop and then magically finished law school and magically being promoted to prosecutor...

Alexandra Bellowsky II, a lawyer who worked for Amasteus' law firm in turn used her skills to convert others to Bruce's service.

Both Amasteus and a lawyer who worked directly for Bruce and who had as much contact as Eduarda, Alfred and Brucand...

And they investigated and did a lot of research about their personality and even their friendships, their habits and customs, family...

Bruce wrote in the very large notebook several notes of possible cases that would be intertwined with cases that would be interesting...

And they could bring fame to both Amasteus and Ariana, now she was a private attorney at a Gotham branch, and thinking of Aaron as a new police informant...

And he instructed them to keep their notes away from their parents...

And he always made excuses with a lot of subsequent problems...

And so he would use this as a way of claiming as a prize and so they made the approach outside the police station on a misty afternoon...

They took him for a coffee away and so to show efficiency they took in the case where BruceWayne...

And once in a while, they heard about a cold case and so showed the location, and at this time.

And while for no reason Brunela was chatting with Bruce Wayne showed to everyone even though it made him be admired...

And in seconds and showed a case that was not solved even in minutes let alone in hours...

The detective in an old case recalls that a similar case happened several times on a nearby street where a shareholder's body was found.

And this victim was murdered by his suspect and Ariana was killed in the process...

He actually reminded Jim Gordon's youth that she was very intelligent, that this woman in turn remembered that she began investigating this series of murders, and he began investigating this series of murders.

And it was during this period that he came to Gotham that Alexandra left office...

And to get her name off, years later, and so he remembered that she was a great investigator.

And it was in this same period that ariana's former partner was caught by the killer in a nearly dead and discredited ambush...

And indicted and criminalized in addition to being framed in an ambush a few years later...

But that's why there were no real crimes, other than an ambush and the subsequent disappearance of Ariana's partner.

Alfred didn't like to go back to places like this after all, but there was no solution...

And he was the one who fixed his clothes and helped clean his diaper when he was a baby...

But those cases were being reviewed and there was a task force of cold cases that unarchid cases from 15 years ago...

Brunela was really helping, but the case and the informants didn't take anywhere and there were too many dead ends...

In the meantime she was actually murdered soon after...

She was far from her mother's influence, enough for him not to suspect his plans, actions and intentions...

That place was filthy and strange they took it towards their street leading to an alley, there were filthy and poorly maintained buildings...

They skipped this scene, he knew by calculating this process in which he would avoid each of the shots of the fleeing suspect...

That at that time there was one of Wayne Interpreses' shareholders.

He knew that years earlier one of the officers should have read an investigation that one of his partners had died in the investigation.

And at some point that agent was supposed to file the case for lack of evidence...

And so he also read the complete document throughout the procedure and so looking around him...

That neighborhood seemed to have lost credibility a long time ago.

He saw that hours before another body was found were actually in a four-hour interval, the kidnapping, two hours of approach, an hour of spawning time and a few hours of torture...

Another secretary fell from a 20th floor window about two hours ago...

Some of them received a threatening letter swearing to kill them all...

And well cases like this were used as examples as a result of power of attorney...

And recently there was the expropriation of a property where it would be used and purchased for the construction of one of the

He calculated exactly how long he did it, and he took it as if he'd kicked back from his last victims...

And when the boy told him to turn left when he approached him and deflected the right of the four shots in his direction each of them were stunned...

Unlike the second life, this could change in the third life...

And so he did...

When they called the police two hours after entering the suspect's hideout that suspect was the real criminal orwhatever...

And it was no longer there and only bodies of businessmen were found...

Believing that it would be some criminal who would be after businessmen from the largest companies were contacted several businessmen around Gotham to Fawcett City...

Ted Cord, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, Dereck Powers and many other businessmen have been placed under custodia...

And but Bruce Wayne was right there in the middle of the deposition...

And all this innocence...

And they were presenting evidence and there were several objects that were used as evidence in court...

And he talked to Amasteus to confiscate and take as allegations those objects to the cave...

There were many sacred relics that were lost and leading to claims that would be wayne property.

In the middle of petitions in court claim as their right since they were on a Property Wayne...

Well, we've arrived right in the middle of the deposition...

Almost at the end of the court, for him already gave what he had to give and going to the closing arguments...

They would now give the verdict...

And go to other legal issues regarding other diversion processes...

Then unexpectedly...

And when they brought the staff along with all the evidence in court...

And there he saw...

Two solid gold fists in the shape of a fig, encrusted in stone...

That he remembered being sacred objects... but he wasn't sure what they were for...

Zariel hadn't said...

It didn't take more than five power surges...

And he feltsomething, then gave a sneeze, something was not normal, time became fast and repeated that instant leaving him disoriented ...

And coming back instantly, and he sneezed too much and at the same time slow, he felt the sour taste again...

And he sneezed and felt a sneezing attack in a row...

And he came back with the time loop once more...

And all to prove something he didn't see the first time...

The time loop was activated and again he saw repeat the statement of the prosecutor...

And when that moment returned, he felt the anomaly once again...

And he saw again bringing what looked like the two halves were a kind of metallic gold ball, shaped like a closed hand with whether to make a clover...

And she had as if it were a hollow, golden glove divided into two halves with staples and connectors with a red stone on the tip and the thumb in the middle like a fig...

Like they're putting them together.

And Zariel whispered...

\- The grasshopper's fist... - Said

What do they do? Questioned.

They are very close they join with a punch to the estralo and it is electric for the time around and the noise of the grasshopper...

And that seems to be the escape weapon...

Should I stop him? - Questioned,

He's going to run anyway, but you need to give the warning anyway, but don't avoid...

I hope not last moment

Shout... - Said.

And he came back at the instant of the beginning of the loop.

The three criminals were looking at each other. .

Andlaughing, they stopped whenahestopped sneezing,, looked toward them and then toward the fists...

One of the security guards went to him.

Are you, okay? He questioned him.

And they all stopped and then looked at him.

I was on the witness stand.

And his smiles disappeared when Lupus smiled he sent a kiss towards him...

And he retreated looking athim, at his fist and then he screamed...

And he spent seconds staring at each other...

DON'T LET THE FISTS CLOSE, YOU IDIOT – It was too late he didn't understand, but the next instant...

A grasshopper noise and then levitating releasing electricity and then like that all there wrapped in electricity...

And they felt like bubbles spreading too fast...

And at the same time it all happened at the same time.

Clarck got up in moments when he wenttotake off his blouse revealing the s...

Ready to change, several reporters taking pictures getting up and Flash ready to run taking off his uniform...

And the cops ready to fire, Luthor getting up and taking off his uniform...

And his vileõslikeJoker picking up his gun, Freeze,too, Two-Caras were taking out their revolvers...

But bubbles and electricity stopped time or froze everyone in their places.

And they realized they couldn't move...

And Lupus got up following up from taking the staff and undoing his handcuffs and George and Joe got up then...

And both took away their unrapped restrictions and Bruce unexpectedly got up...

And even if it were of such admiration...

And before it reached towards the fist, Lupus with a movement of the staff, which flew towardshim, then he hit his head he lost his balance...

And he was immobilized and made him lose his breath by knocking him down...

And stunned antands who was dragged by her hairs with a new slap while dragging back..

\- You took away my mind-controlling power. "Said the taking in his arms. " He said. But you didn't take the other tricks out of my arsenal...

\- Our game has gone to another level. And I'd take him out of the room...

\- You're coming with me for now I need you for now...

And so stunned he was taken knocked out by the staff he passed them through the corridor in his lap leavingtheplace and whenhe was being watched by all ...

And he kissed his face and then whispered in the midst of his whimpering...

We're not going to be together long enough for me to run away and catch up...

And they came out of there the power of the fist spread like a swarm of locusts...

And the bubbles spread all over the courtroom and everyone who tried to stop them was paralyzed...

And Bruce was being taken...

And as he left in the middle of the street he noticed the heavy rain around him, thunder cut through the sky and he took him towards the police car...

And he put him in the back seat and sitting next to him, Joe came in through the driver's side, and George stood by Joe's side in front...

To the pier, then? " Said Joe towards Lupus...

\- The pier... - Said Lupus...

Bruce was stunned by the blow.

Are you going to kill me? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Everyone said...

Let's talk about it.

And he then took a handkerchief and passed the bruise cleaning the blood...

And it was at that time to his astonishment he received an affectionate kiss in the temple.

Do you know why I do this? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said he writhing, the man was very close, was almost grabbing him on top of him keeping him stuck by his side ...

So, i'm sorry. " Said Lupus. - Repeat. - We want to hear.

And he came back in a moment of time and said amid the vision that Zariel showed.

\- They betrayed us, killed everyone in the tribe that protected us. " He said. " He said.

"And until the last descendant of the last man who betrayed us will perish.

Yes, that's right. " Said Lupus.

And he felt warmth and affection. " He said.

\- I'm always going to be your left hand. " He said.

And the man in the middle of the last kiss in his temple, trying to let go.

You can come with me for a while. " He said.

I need a means of escape. " He said. Away from them.

\- Said Lupus. - And a long time ago, when I became his left hand I swore that it would not stop my revenge.

\- I'm going to come back from time to time. "He said.

"And I will rid the world of those you cannot get rid of.

In a while. " He said. I'll come back when you get tired of playing with your other villains and I'll get rid of them for you. " He said.

And he began to hear the sirens of the police car in the distance in pursuit...

And then Lupus made a move from his staff and a nevoa appeared and then put the staff out of the car with his arm...

And with a big wave of silver energy fired all the way back and he heard a big explosion and screams...

And in the meantime in court...

Somehow in the midst of everyone being paralyzed...

Amasteus with his glowing eyes threw a silver ray of his eyes toward his fist and broke them into several pieces, breaking the spell.

And he then screamed...

\- Take this bastard... - Said. Not again. He growled.

Court security ran towards the exit, but it was too late...

How are we going to get after him? Questioned the head of security...

And they heard screaming...

And while someone urgently yelled at the courthouse security guard...

And then the FBI agents asked the same question.

And all there ignoring the fact that rays came out of the eyes of a man...

Veronika,Alfred, Yvana,Pamela and Poole were by your side...

\- Bruce had the idea to put a tracker on his toothpick. " Said Amasteus.

And he took out a square electronic apparatus and the size of his black palm with the bat symbol

\- Then he pressed a button and showed it moving towards...

\- Pier... - Said an agent...

Then we will follow him. - Said

Several police vehicles headed in this direction...

And at the same time it all happened, several heroes and villains ran...

Towards the pier, you could see a dense snowstorm, heavy rain and a strong storm with waves several meters high...

The fog darkened the sky those waves, he was sure it was all not natural

The rain was so strong and the waves and the wind that shook everything around...

Magic. "He said with another sneezing crisis and a blue smoke coming out of his mouth like a thread of smoke...

\- Oh, the boy learned. - Said Lupus...

\- I have several books left by you in your past lives. " He said.

And the staff again towards the sky appeared a whirlwind of insects next to the noise as if a radio with hiss and poorly tuned towards the street...

\- No one will listen to us for ewhile.- Said Lupus.

"You're going to use them. " Said Lupus.

They won't find out. " He said.

"And if I'm not mistaken. " Said Lupus.

\- Will you strengthen the cave's defenses on the fullmoon? He asked.

And he looked and asked.

How's that? Questioned.

Every 200 years. " He said.

But what? He questioned Bruce.

You said it to me. – When you return you can only release your power the first time - Said

– Only after 39 winters of the full moon in the middle of the light of the blue moon. " He said.

\- Uh.- He didn't know.

\- I know you don't remember. " He said.

But you told me that.

And you said it. " He said.

"For me to escape from thepier, when the storm came and you were the one who told me to use the grasshopper's fists.

\- Time travel. - Whispered Zariel.

And at another point in time...

And while he revealed to the justice league that he was an ancient ancestor that part of that was a plan of revenge from ages past...

And he would be one of his greatest enemies, he would wipe out the world, simply because he turned on him when he owed it, and made everyone turn against him.. .

And he knew he had to keep the knowledge to himself.

It wasn't good to talk about it.

The truth hurts, and revenge is eternal...

And they would never be free of Lupus..

\- I shouldn't let you go. " He said.

"But I will. "

Use me as a distraction. " He said.

Hit me. " He said.

"And make it look like I've been molested. " He said.

I'd be happy to. " Said Joe.

And he was picked up there in the middle and Lupus was holding by the neck toward a ship...

We need a distraction. "Lupus said in his direction.

And he tried to let go, taking a slap in his face, Lupus had a hand on his neck in a strong way...

And he saw waves of light and above the sky darkened more...

And those waves were so high so strong that they took all the ships around many sank...

And he pushed him, kicked him and tried to bite, to carry several slaps in his face.

And he pushed again were on the edge of the pier and he was left there getting a slap, falling and lying on the floor stunned...

George arrived at him stunned and opened the fly of hispantsand lifted him up...

And the shoesçfell betweenhis legs,he squirmed and tried to defend himself...

And he lowered his underwear to the middle of the buns and released it with several psychic snaps he caused bloody marks to appear on his buns and tore his clothes and let him go...

And a little stralo threw him stunned...

And then he caught him chipped a kiss and said.

\- That's going to leave you stunned for a few hours. " He said.

And he felt a psychic blow towards him...

And then he threw him to the ground stunned...

And with a psychic wave he threw several buildings to the ground...

And they got on the ship and followed in the middle of the storm...

And he was stunned by several superficial bruises, but for anyone who saw it when he got there

And he tried to crawl, but he couldn't get his sense of direction shaken...

And he knew...

Zariel said that was the power of confusion...

Everything was spinning...

Really if it was like that, then when he would have something similar.

That power was really very good at using.

Even if it was a distant echo at best...

And he heard sirens in his direction he was in the middle of the wet asphalt somehow his lips were cut off...

And he heard voices from afar...

Someone, he knew to be Clarck in his Superm outfitalightning bolt came right above their heads, Superman swerved and went to him...

The scene that followed was confusing at the very least...

And he got caught in someone'slap...

Superman. "He choked and he heard something...

He felt tears falling on hisface...

And he felt sick, nausea and dizziness and he threw up...

And he raising his hands, but he couldn't and collapsed on his side and very soft...

And more voices and sounds...

And he was taken towards the ambulance and in the middle of it, he was confused...

And he threw up several times in a row until he passed out...

And he doesn't know when...

When he woke up, he was lying in a hospital room there were several bandages on him several cuts he felt...

They burned, but they didn't ate... your lip looked cracked...

And he was wearing hospital clothes, a white hospitalsweater...

And he was covered in thickblankets..., he felt hands on it...

And turning his face he noticed, were Alfred in his black clothes, sitting on his right side asleep, Veronika in a red dug dress, and on the left hand holding his hands... Amasteus was sitting asleep in another chair...

And Eduarda who accompanied him in the deposition and wearing a blue suit ...

And he looked around.

Hello, darling. " Said Eduarda seeing that woke...

Hello, i'm sorry. "He said.

"I hope you're okay. "She said.

And then as an alarm everyone woke up...

Oh, honey. Veronikasaid.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

She started out as if she was talking to a victim of a molester.

\- We found three diseases in you. - Said Veronika...

Whichone? He asked.

\- Sifilis. - Said.

\- They did tests on you. - Said Amasteus. - Due to the time inwhich you were found. - Said Amasteus.

How long is that? I wanted to know Bruce.

\- He stayed with you for four hours.

The snow. Zariel Zarielsaid.

A distortion of time with them was just over minutes.

\- A rape kit actually. " Said Amasteus...

They took an exam on you. "She said.

\- More than one actually...

And each of them were byãhis side and holding hishand. .

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- They took a rape test. "Said Eduarda.

\- And... - He said after a few seconds.

His gaze widened and he remembered the rape sessions...

But it was over a year ago.

\- Distortion of time, thought with Zariel.

\- You have gonorrhea. - Said Eduarda...

And he realizes there's something else, other if not they wouldn't be like that.

Do I have anything else? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Alfred.

\- Sleeping sickness (African trypanosomiasis).

\- Uh .- Said. - But...

\- They're all sexually transmitted...

\- I know I was raped. " He said.

It was a year of it. "He said.


	47. Chapter 47

18

I know, but...

And the doctor came in right away...

Tall, fat man...

And he spent two days in the hospital...

Tests and meds and being escorted by security...

And I didn't know how, but Eduarda got his cats and dogs to accompany them and they did, they seemed to be better security than the security guards themselves...

Gotham police Commissioner Gordon, looking like he hadn't slept in days, came to take his statement...

And the bugs staring at him.

\- I'd like you to stay a while longer... - He tried...

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said categorical.

And he insisted that he stay in the hospital for the time being, with security so that nothing would happen.

Honestly, i'm sorry. - He hit Bruce.

\- Having your cops and having nothing, it's the same. " He said.

"He kidnapped me twice. " He said.

– One in the middle of heroes and one in court in the middle of heroes and villains. " He said.

He could kill you. "The Commissioner said.

"If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. "Bruce said.

\- I don't think he's coming back. Bruce said.

And he was silent...

How can you be so sure? Questioned the prosecutor, alongside Gordon.

\- I took from him his only ability that left him clueless. " He said.

Now, I did.

"He no longer has the ability to camouflage himself and control his mind. " He said.

But, you know, i'm not Gordon tried.

\- I got him out of his comfort zone.

"He can no longer control anyone's mind. "He said.

Can he come back? " He said.

You're not going anymore. " He said. I know, I know.

How do you know so much? Questioned Gordon worried.

It doesn't matter. "Bruce said.

\- If every single one of them wanted to kill me. " He said. "But for them this is a game. " He said.

And then came the doctor after everyone left...

And he looked into those almond eyes...

\- You're going to have to have a cocktail of antibiotics...

And so he sniffed... almost crying and barely...

And when he actually left he had an excuse to get out of the hospital, he saw all the reporters there, including Clark, and he ignored him as best he could and going straight to the car...

So they were a lot of medicine...

And the usual remedies of syphilis and gonorrhea anyway...

Treatment is easier the earlier the disease is diagnosed and before neurological symptoms occur.

Treatment of the first stage consists of the administration of the drugs pentamidine or suramine.

Treatment of the second stage consists of the administration of eflornithine or an association of nifurtimox and eflornithine for tbg cases.

Although melarsoprol is effective in both stages, it is usually only used for TBR infections due to potentially serious adverse effects.

Without treatment, the disease usually causes death.

The disease is common in some regions of sub-Saharan Africa...

And he thought he did it on purpose...

And he raped him and used as a decoy the video of his rape ran the internet for a week...

And at that time...

He looked at the number of corpses...

There seemed to be no other subject...

The only comfort he took comfort in the fact that he felt was that he was not the only one to be infernized by reporters...

While he was surrounded by his four-legged bodyguards outside the girls who didn't come out of his way...

And there were rare times when he was alone and in his reading office...

And poole and pamela came in...

And he was sitting in the chair by himself, well they shooed the bugs out of the room.

Tiffany and Ashley and Zoe told him that Clark, Barry, Luthor and all the families involved in the investigations and that they had victims were interviewed.

Poole was drawing up plans on how to humiliate Lex...

Oh, honey. "She said at that very moment...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

Pamela was on your side.

\- We were talking.. – Disse ela.

So, i'm sorry. "He said.

You want to be our toy? She asked.

What kind of toy? " He questioned him sitting on the couch watching the news...

\- A sucking toy. "Poole said.

More like lollipop. Pamela said.

\- I want a milk. "Poole said.

\- And so he looked and said. It's okay.

Make me your toys. - I said he's spreading his legs.

I thought I'd ask. Pamela said.

\- You don't have to ask .- Ifhe was relaxing onthe couch.

But do the honors. "He said.

"I would love to be used and be the toy of the two of you. "He said.

Pamela went towards her if lowered opened her robe undid the belt of his pants opened his pants and lowered his pants while Poole took off his pants...

And then Poole knelt next to Pamela and they both took turns using him as a lollipop...

And instead of Poole, she played with her testicles and each in one shift picking up his penis and sucking from end to end...

And he just moaned and gasped.

And they were at that very moment making him lollipop, wanted a toy.

And at some point, first in the midst of his two orgasms in his mouths he was loving it.

And they put everything in their mouths, and they pumped it for when they walked away they got naked and climbed on it riding with will...

And the only thing he did there was moan and gas and scream...

After they broke up they came out of it after four orgasms...

They dressed him and dressed him while they were called soon after they were called by Alfred for lunch.

They heard from informants that Perry forced Clark to report on a sister he never met...

And they told him.

And Martha Kent had to hide so she wouldn't give any more interviews.

Clark was ordered to do an interview...

And there were security guards planted in his mansion...

And he got it in court using in notary and attack by a judge...

A request filed and signed all to claim all the goods and objects and artifacts that were there at that location...

After they studied all those objects and artifacts he took the mission of bringing to himself...

And tomair possession of those objects... and the air levto the cave...

After all, they were hiding in places he knew investigators didn't find out...

And in the midst of the other investigations...

And take an alternate path...

And he can see that there were too many corpses and too few people who could bury their loved ones...

And then talking to companies with funeral companies, who would be with him...

And there were around 10 funeral homes, he was ready to pay all the charges and the services, but they were able to donate 70% of the charges...

And then he bought all the coffins and services essential in funeral preparation and at his own costs with the funeral companies and that included a funeral night for those who wanted to participate ...

And yes, many have been visiting...

And he didn't show up until the day after the funeral.

And even insisting to pay at least half of everything there...

Well... - Said one of the owners of the funeral homes that he hired...

\- You're also a victim here, Mr. Wayne, I think you might as well be one of those people.

\- But I'm not.

That's close. " Said one of the owners of the funeral home...

"And we talked to each other. " He said.

"And I speak for everyone that we will pay a share said. "He said...

And it all became news and somehow what he wanted only family members to participate in and it was just among some relatives...

Well... Leaked...

And it became news...

And he saw with his sunglasses for the first time that there were many solidary people...

And he chose one of Gotham's great cemeteries, and the largest in the United States and where he had forgotten that his parents were buried...

And he hadn't thought much about the location, just the size...

And that was an incredible coincidence...

And all to bury all those people...

And he knew that he was partially responsible for it... but as always in all media he ended up in the newspapers...

And it was for...

Solidarity, kindness, kindness...

And he saw a huge crowd accompanying a huge procession...

And all these people came from all over the United States...

And he saw it for the first time...

Barry tried to talk to him just like his fellow leaguers, but he knew it was a good ruse to get in the way...

And Veronika, Eduarda and it was even when Luthor tried to approach poole arrived with his red hair fire-colored to pull him away...

And he looked a little downcast, it could be the makeup that made him paler...

And the sunglasses... that covered a good part of the face and had lead in it...

So they couldn't tell if he was crying or not...

And it could be by the fact of staying static and immobile for a long period of time towards those tombs and being pulled by the hands of Veronika...

And his lips trembled could be the fact of sensitivity to magic since he sneezed and felt a chill on everyone's side...

And with that he put himself as far away as possible hugging the body with his arms, giving some hiccups and pulling the air ...

And it was towards the tomb of his parents who coincidentally was on the other side of the cemetery...

It had a scorching sun...

And simply biting his lips with apprehension because he kept himself the furthest away from everyone...

And he felt he shouldn't be praised or any reporter who approached the girls would walk away...

Together with his colleagues from Liga da Justiça...

And that he stared at his parents' tumult and put on some sunglasses and in the midst of clarity...

And his nose was running, and that made Alfred and everyone there more worried...

Barry was about to get closer once more...

And he saw Diana in the distance, and she seemed as worried as everyone there...

And he saw before he pulled away any further, going towards Clark...

And that was a way of disguising that he was swallowing spiritual energy that detached itself from spirits and people around...

And he didn't seem to show anyone anything...

And the scorching sun and her black outfit her hair with a long braid...

And he realized that he became sensitive to spiritual energy...

Curse it. "He groaned in the midst of choking...

If she'd had this contact before, he wouldn't have come that time...

And that's where Zariel was teaching an open-air lesson...

And laughing inside him...

And opening the restrictions he was as she said...

Sucking the spiritual energy around him, which made him cold...

And there was as he could see yokais carriers of souls...

Or magical creatures...

And Alfred handed him a handkerchief, trying to pull it to his shoulder...

And he looked like he got shocked and walked away...

And really the contact with living beings in the midst of feeding on spiritual energy from the dead, he knew that if those things arose from the graves would be some big problems for him...

They would literally run towards us in search of purification. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- I was responsible for the going of the dead to the spirit world. – Said Zariel...

\- Glad we're in the middle of the day. - Said Zariel...

And you didn't tell me that before. " He groaned in the midst of the sniffs.

I'm saying that now. " Concluded the divinity.

And he could see why he shared the same body and shared the same essence...

And they were like long curved, flying black eels, that only shamans and spiritual wizards could see...

And they could only be seen by ordinary eyes on the full moon every shift once a month...

And they were attracted to him...

Zariel said that one of his obligations was to take souls to rest as if to bring purification...

And he would do that when it was the full moon and he was making the barriers around his retirement mansion...

And they would literally lift behind Zariel'senergy...

And this energy as it was closer to the full moon was stronger and made these creatures closer, being sensitive...

And he made them suck the spiritual energy and draw them and bring the remnants of the energies to him...

And people couldn't see, just the night on the full moon when the force of the moon was stronger...

And they didn't show themselves in the light.

And it made him tremble and sob, pulling the air...

And every minute they asked if he was okay...

It seemed like he was on the verge of crying and trying to control himself so as not to make a scandal, instead of someone who was feeding on the essence of disembodied spirit...

You must find a way to suck energy directly from the earth where you will have a flowing spiritual current...

And he ignoring everyone there came out of there and went towards the tomb of his parents...

And then he sat on the floor in front of his parents' tumult, legs outstretched and relaxed...

And gasping for feeling the sensation of energy...

And with that sniffing and moaning and all the eels that were around the cemetery came to him...

And they looked like bright, silvery currents from the wet ground of the ground that had rained the day before...

And during the several hours that everyone stood on the other side of the cemetery watching over and making a speech about death...

And he was sucking up the spiritual energy...

And he saw among the sunglasses several photographers taking hidden pictures...

And he sat on the floor leaning against a grave in front of his parents' for the next few hours until he saw two people he never thought of seeing there at that time...

One was Cosntantine and the other was Ultra Humanoid.

And he immediately put on his glasses and even with photophobia since his eyes were sensitive to daylight, his eyes watering...

This was easily confused with crying...

And the fact that he was hiding in the middle of the tombs while the others were looking for him and there was a funeral ceremony, also corroborated that...

\- I don't think you handle it well. "Said the villain.

It seemed to him to see a truce, even if it was on one side...

And he seemed pretty relaxed over there...

And he tried a shot in the dark... but one shot anyway...

It was your sister. "He sniffed with trembling lips in the midst of a chill...

The ultra humanoid said after a look of contemplation...

Did you know then? "He tried to get a rose.

And he trembled in the midst of a new spiritual current that detached itself from the earth and climbed up through it...

I'm going to... Said. - Well... at first I wanted to find her - Said...

She's supposed to be a good girl. "Said Bruce trembling with trembling lips.

And he sobbed by taking a pack of handkerchiefs and passing under his glasses and another on his nose...

"I was hoping you were alive. " Said Ultra humanoid...

\- One of the reasons you experimented. " Said Bruce...

I was supposed to find her. " He said.

"She's gone... - Bruce said...

And at that moment he hugged, went through a chill...

Damn the one he can see now...

And it was the lapide of his grandfather, the father of his father...

\- I kept many memories... - Said Ultra humanoid telling his story...

You kept a DNA. "Bruce said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said the villain simiesco ...

\- I thought I could find her...

At that time he did not come any closer, and he would sit on the lapide in front when he read...

And realizing that it was the lapide of Bruce's parents...

And he moved and went to sit...

And he was there and he sat on a lapide next to him...

\- I had a hair ribbon. "Bruce said.

Very pretty. "Bruce said.

\- There were pictures and reports. " He said.

\- And she was sick before she disappeared. " He said.

How's that? " Tried Ultra humanoid.

\- There were medical records lost in a hospital. " He said.

No one remembered her. " He said.

Not even the older ones. " He said.

\- You've lost the meaning of love. " He said.

"Anyone who was remembering was simply treated like crazy. " He said.

He's good at it. - I said Ultra humanoid...

"There are a range of people considered crazy who have arrested and thrown away the key. " He said.

So they're all normal? " He questioned Ultra humanoid.

I didn't say that. "Bruce said sniffing and trembling with his cleft lip contracting...

\- I've been looking for her for a long time. "He said.

\- At first you thought you might find her a way to look for her. " Bruce said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. That's it.

"Time went by and you were losing hope and changing everything, you were a scientist. " He said.

"He went to talk to everyone who had clues. "Said Ultra humanoid.

And you've been forgetting. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

"She was my little angel. " Said ultra humanoid...

\- Very Red. "He said.

\- And he kept souvenirs. "Bruce said.

\- Curly-haired blonde. " He said.

\- Angel hair. " Said Ultra.

\- She had a stuffed white monkey. " Said Bruce...

How's that? "That's all ultra humanoid said.

He kept the monkey. " Said Bruce...

And there in the midst of the strange weather.

I'm going to go. He said...

\- You don't have to... - He tried in the middle of a hiccup and took another handkerchief and went under his glasses...

I've got it. "Said Ultra humanoid.

\- You didn't have to investigate. " He said.

\- Let alone bury it.

And there came Cosntantine...

You're crying. "John said.

I'm not crying. And then he took a ground ball and threw it towards Constantine who did not swerv...

And soiling your face...

They're looking for you. "He said...

Are you going to call them? " Asked Bruce...

And he watched the man more than destroying and in his opinion crying in a lapide...

And he bent down and hearing a new hiccup...

His lips trembled, he trembled himself like a green stick...

Tears streamed from his eyes, he was taking off a handkerchief behind his handkerchief and wiping his face and not taking off his glasses...

And he was trying to swallow the crying...

And he seemed to control himself so as not to get into a hysterical crying crisis...

And he wasn't prepared to cherish a man who could at any moment cry out of control and hysterically...

You did a good job. – Said Constantine...

Constantine looked toward the lapide that he was leaning against was... Wayne... for a change...

Bruce shrank by turning his face hugging his legs and getting his face turning toward the lapide and said while hiding his face over the blazer while pulling him to his face...

And he started talking...

\- The owners of the funeral homes. " He said.

"They didn't want me to pay for everything. " He said.

"I felt obliged to do something for them...

When Cosntantine went to tell him that he didn't need Ultra humanoid took his arm and made a no- move...

Immediately he closed his mouth...

\- People need to be remembered. " He said.

Why is that? – I wanted to know Constantine...

\- Have a rest. " I said with a sniff...

"No one would do that for them. " He said.

They were alone. " He said.

And he stood in silence sobbing and moaning the chills increased as all spiritual energy was directed to him...

And at that time they were trying to talk to him, keeping a conversation at least cheerful...

And he looked toward the man.

And i did. You want to see a magic trick, Mr. Wayne...

\- I didn't know you did tricks... - Bruce said...

As a fact. "Constantinesaid. - I do some magic tricks.

\- And he saw it around, but somehow trick cards were simpler at that very moment...

And he took them...

From the ear and silver coins, the man turned still in tears to Constantine...

And in the meantime between sniffers, amasteus and Alfred appeared...

And the lawyer with a sniff said.

You want me to take you away. "For anyone he was on the verge of despair.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He sniffed, and he was cowering there.

Are you all right? He asked.

\- Alfred asked.

I understand you want to be alone, sir. "He said.

"But here is not the right place or the time. " Said Alfred.

I know, i know. "He said. Just five more minutes. " He said.

I want to stay here for a while. "He said trying to turn his face.

But Amasteus pulled him unceremoniously.

And he tried to walk away without success.

What were the rules, Bruce? Questioned Amasteus..

Rules? He repeated it.

You know, i don't know. - Said Amasteus..

\- The rules. - Repeated Amasteus.

That if you're not well. " He said.

We shouldn't go out. " Said Alfred.

\- You choose to go with your own legs. " Said Amasteus.

Or I sedate you. " Said Amasteus.

"And all see you being carried. " Said Amasteus.

\- I just need more time. "He said.

I'm going to give you three minutes. " Said Alfred.

That's all right. "He groaned.

And they stared at him and then Amasteus looked at the clock and said to Alfred.

\- Time three minutes, Alfred, please.

All right, i'm sorry. "Said the old butler.

And he sat next to him and pulled his face over his shoulders with certain difficulties trying to get away, but being forced to be quiet...

And when he looked after a while with a supplicant glance in his direction Alfred said.

That's enough, sir. " Said Alfred.

And he looked supplicant, when Amasteus said.

And not another five minutes. " He said.

And he stayed long enough to suck the energy to prevent them from sedating him and he felt the energy finish being sucked...

Lucky Constantine couldn't see them...

And at that moment writhing he was caught at the hands of Alfred and Amasteus and the butler who even tried to free himself from the hands of both who tried unsuccessfully to get the mud out of their clothes...

And he heard Amasteus later talking to the two of them...

\- I'm not going to tell you... - Constantinesaid...

And at that time he was pulled by both men and he was driven out...

And he was driven to the car in the middle of a funeral ceremony, he looked like the flu, but everyone there thought he was trying to swallow the crying...

With all this, paparazzi saw and took pictures and turned on the tombstones their state ...

It became one of the news that ran the world

And he saw in the middle of that moment he was driven towards Wayne's mansion...

And he came in towards the mansion and headed towards the jacuzzi...

\- And Alfred pulled out his hand before he went up the stairs.

Where you're going. I wanted to know him.

\- Go for jacuzzi...

And they stood by...

\- I'm not beaming the door. Veronika said going to his side...

I'm going to take a shower with you. "She said.

It's all right. "He said. "I'm not going."

And up the stairs...

And he went to his room and took off his dirty, muddy clothes, shoes, let go of his hair from the ribbon, and looked like a black robe...

And threw his clothes on the floor and took his robe and went towards his sauna...

And it took a while to fill the hot tub and get in.

And he stretched out there with loose, wet hair.

And he stuck himself there stretched with his eyes closed enjoying the hot water, with bubbles and he saw Veronika going in there, taking off his clothes and going in with him...

And she always had a beautiful, defined and sculptural body, full breasts, turned legs and thick thighs...

And she gradually hugged him and gradually began to rub..., her breasts were soft and became hard as they sucked...

And he started stroking her, the same way she did a great manual job on it.

And his penis would get hard and heavy in his hands...

They had two slow rounds, and he loved his body...

Veronika thought the same thing, he had a warm and amazing body...

And he was strong, manly and manly, his hair was a part of him that she began to love, loose in the jacuzzi...

And before they were there for a while and hugging enjoying that place...

You're ready to leave. "She said after a while...

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And they came out of the tub and took the towels if they helped dry...

They took the robes and got dressed...

And they went towards the room and took off their robes and went towards the bed...

And he soon he crawled under the cover and he soon fell asleep and she was hugged at him...

And until she left him there covering him, got up and dressed up and down the stairs...

And he woke up only in the middle of the night...

He went down for a late dinner...

And while he began his subsequent investigations...

And he had a trip to Russia... he knew what he had to do...

And he knew they were going to contact him...

And he left instructions to shape his plans...

There were some investigations, after the dust settled, he would go to Amasteus' lair and make some changes...

After two days he went out with his butler and lawyer and godfather...

And he went with Amasteus and Alfred to the FBI office to talk to the detectives in charge of the investigation...

And he was probing to see if any of them discovered something he discovered or if he followed his line of reasoning...

And then he was...

And he asked for a little...

You saw the reports, files they were putting together, the evidence, and traces and the money...

Special Detective Burke... and Simpson.

And at first they didn't want to talk to a visiting about the case, but when they found out it was him, well everything changed and they showed up the next instant...

And it was like a trail of gunpowder all the employees at Quantico's headquarters came to see him.

And he got famous.

And they were very nice by the way, they were careful when they went to talk to him...

More because he's a victim of rape and private prison than the man who uncovered the crime...

And how's the progress on the case? "He asked.

They just couldn't trace some accounts, or even follow where the money came from and went.

That made it easier for him.

According to his butler and when contacting his lawyer, Wayne's CEO businessman went on a trip to Russia on business...

Well, i'm not going to be there. Asked him to see the reports the maps, and they were all superficial, did not find out what he discovered...

Good. "He thought happy, his secret was his alone.

And he should grant each of them a purpose...

And in the meantime, there should be a Batman on the streets investigating crimes, it was the general theory of every criminal.

But they knew he couldn't do it now, according to everyone's theory there, he should recover...

And he saw them old on the streets serving only to get beaten up by Batman and where they would be killed by the police or some other criminal, and to pay well for them to do the private security of each place.


	48. Chapter 48

17

But Batman was nowhere to be seen either...

And if he didn't give a direction there would be no future for any of them...

And he knew that they would be seen women, the place was low income and a lot of crime, but they were not poor, but some of them were criminalized ...

And Batman was seen very often with these women, there was a specific street with which it was called the Wheel of Red...

And in those surroundings they were afraid and were regarded by the police authorities as the very cause of their afflictions and their attacks...

And they had batman's frequent visit...

That he had stopped at the same time as his kidnapping...

And sometimes a very well-assembled man who had the same stature and the physiognomy of this man's chin...

And some had husbands, which didn't help either...

But he knew the blows didn't stop and it wouldn't end there...

There were two pimps and the leader and owner of the wheel of red Joan the fox Goki...

There was a nightclub and a prostitution ring that generated huge profits and there were a lot of rumors about what Batman was doing...

The joker has seen several times a high transvestite in needle heels enter there in broad daylight...

And a pimp Antonia, Carolina and Joana Mary and they each was in particular, and he knew the way each of them would trail, but it was the path of destruction, the abyss of all his life and that would happen in each of their lives...

Bruce Wayne had contact with these women through Veronika a criminal and who had a reputation of being an international pimp and crime boss from Russia, France and shared power with another woman...

Bruce Wayne had contact with Veronika...

And that by chance he was seen in one of Veronika's houses in France, there were witnesses...

And rumors of people who saw him getting dressed in the vicinity of Veronika...

And her most famous prostitute named Mizuni Shin was 12 years old when he first saw her she had contact with Goki the Fox Joan...

And she would be a Japanese and Chinese half-breed who would be killed in the future ten years earlier if he didn't have an informant who would reveal if there was a hit discovered, amid an international sex trafficking scandal, lived her entire life as a sex slave, but he found her on the second attempt.

And it was all summed up the trial and error, he needed to time when and where it would be kept...

And at what point could he find her like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

And there was an informant who owed a favor to a corruto cop who in turn owed it to a Veronikaemployee, first of all, gave her a choice to follow another way...

And he can see...

There were data regarding the landing times of several vessels...

And it would be easily calculated if we followed that line of reasoning...

And a former criminal who returned to the streets, but the worst was that among these criminals, there was the rumor among women...

And that a murderer was involved in the disappearances of these women and was the same one who had killed some of the businessmen...

But among the women who disappeared there was a businessman who had contact with these women and things were intertwined...

And a businessman who would have a connection to these women was one of the businessmen who were found dead...

Batman was the one to connect the dots, who would take into consideration this connection.

And if we take into account that the international clandestine vessels anchored every five days between midnight and midnight and four in themorning.

And these who were under the quay away from the attentive eyes of people, but not beggars...

And that the beat appeared in a five weeks later...

And there was Petrovia,Joan and Mizuni Shin they were connected and Batman had contact with them...

But no one made the connection...

And one way to connect that to them would be...

Infiltrate the middle of goki'sorganization...

And they knew the right women to know the secrets of some businessmen...

And for the most part, they were businessmen with a crisis of inferiority who didn't believe they had the capacity to face a relationship...

And they were all relatives, cousins, sisters, wives who cheated or simply had no one to talk to in the meantime...

Some of them sufferedfrom disorder and practically made it impossible to have a normal relationship...

And in short between this period there was someone who was not happy and did not take his bribe ...

And that there were those who could rat and deliver for a plate of food or even a few bucks...

Debora Harkins was a woman with weight problems, serious weight problems... cute was a synonym...

And she weighed exactly 250 kilos..., but she knew how no one wanted him from every pie and food prepared in the kitchen...

She was one of the business women in the food and merchandise transport industries, had contact with one of the business women who were found dead...

And in the meantime...

Jacob Schnyder and he was one of wayne interpreses shareholders who would be heading for one of his escapades he should skyd put and that would serve to relieve stress and he did...

And that's what he did on a windy afternoon, no birds and good wind.

They say what they actually saw at that very moment coming...

And he dedicated an afternoon to follow in his footsteps and he did...

First he went through an ice cream parlor, ate a milkshake and walking where he strolled through the mall.

He bet on horses, went to a massage clinic, went to the racetrack...

And in the afternoon... well, he parachuted in.

He made all the unnecessary and eccentric purchases that all the rich make in the eyes of any poor person.

The only thing he did wrong was to have allied himself with Murdoch.

Jacob was one of the shareholders of wayne companies, at that time besides Bruce Wayne, who maintained the highest purchasing power and had if not more than 80 percent of the shares, there was

Murdoch Coleman who owned 50% and had as Schnyder and 15 other shareholders by his side...

Andma ntinha a certain influence under the board...

And according to that reasoning if they killed beyond Coleman then the next after all would be Murdoch...

And some of the officers had bruce wayne as their prime suspect...

But the man found himself traveling toRussia...

And yes, he found an alibi, traveled to Russia, and all for second the butler for medical treatment...

And he'd been through stress so he should treat it with some qualified specialist...

And ignoring all the comments and subsequent problems that would come withit...

And he should run away from the escorts and himself and he should also focus on not being killed...

But he ignoring all this was skyding with five other businessmen who would be in a safe retreat...

And in theory it would be safe, but it was just theory...

And it was right in the middle of a saw a distant farm in the middle of the countryside away from close contact with the city in an old spa...

And he was one of the ones who parachuted in, and he was the next one to die...

And his parachute did not open, he could understand that he died falling directly more than a thousand feet towards the ground...

And he turned into a crumpled pastel...

And in the meantime...

The detective who was working on the case...

He was wearing a very well-mounted disguise there Pablo Vittar...

Her long blond hair once black and sometimes red and fake silicone breasts two large balls, resembling soft and beautiful melons, with an expression that mixes a man and woman well androgen.

And he was always wearing very tight clothes that reveal his large penis and, needle heels of a black long-barreled boot always with a green lens and another blue...

And his shaved body...

The only ones who knew about his identity were the women he used as his company...

They were always on that street in plain sight of everyone seeing a DragDrag-Queen.

And then he followed the path of money and information, he with the company and help of Petrovia, Veronika, Eduarda and Alfred walked the alleys...

And he interviewed the homeless and the informants, it would be easily calculated if timed,andif he could simply deduce by calculating the exact time of landing...

And contrary to what everyone really thought Debora Harkins wasn't a voracious person for sex, she was lonely and liked to talk about food...

And recently had published several cookbooks and enterprise in restaurants and distribution and sales and supplements and import of dairy products and so many other food products...

And they thought of her as a rumored person who needs to pay for sex...

But it was something else.

The detective arrived there mounted at Harkins' mansion with his red hair and long loose with high boots...

And everyone realized without knowing for sure whether it was a man or woman or would have binary sex, but with a glued clothes and a tight suit revealing his sculptural and muscular body ...

And being watched by the cameras...

And she loved foot and shoulder massages...

And she made such des wanton noises just because everyone thought he was her brains out...

And all behind closed doors...

And he didn't mind getting paid.

Everyone followed the rumors that she paid for sex ... but it was not true was by conversation advice and company ...

And recently she was investing in spy cameras and had bought real estate that served her demands very well...

And he knew in the middle of a local drug dealer that he owed another man the specific time between midnight and 3:00 a.m.

Veronika was known in the underworld and in the world of crime with the French wolf and had packs of trained wolves...

And on that property in France...

A part of theeast, there were pigs trained to eat men and that according to her fame she worked with trafficking and sexual slavery...

One part was true, another part wasn't.

So, darling, my baby. "She said. "Our alliance is going well. "She said.

\- Would you like to put me in touch with some of the women who had contact with each of the companies that are in the circle of friends? He asked...

Sure, baby. "She said.

Veronika had a dating, dating and exporting company of anykind...

And these that wasm linked and many clubs suspects who according to the legends were sex...

And the creation and montages of videos with fotoshop.

Sales of entertainment videos and auditorium programs.

Fake Smoch movies.

And hosting websites around the world...

And Zoe Saldanha Noronha and Ashley were working for her on gossip and entertainment sites...

And they both made videos and interviews with Batman...

They had contacted him through the sources and calls...

And Veronika would receive the royalties from the video and interviews...

And according to the fame she gained whether she was a lie or not, she was one of the biggest pimps in Europe and trained strippers and program boys...

And he had contact with her for a long period of time to the point that some shadow league spies could see her...

And he sent the message to the police that arrived an hour after they ambushed and approached each of the goons who knew more about money than fear...

And in the end he remembers his gratitude emblazoned on his face when being freed, and that it was not just her, but this woman, but other women, and he granted a choice to stay wait and or return...

And he realized that not only her, but others decided to stay and not come back, besides her there were others who decided to change their lives and reveal incredible potential, and she was trained to be the ultimate spy and assassin...

And that's when he went into Veronika's office and that he was again referring him to another informant murdoch's cousins she called herself Caroline and her twin Carolina...

And these who suffered from their heights, was also one of them entrepreneurs in the field of security and training and referred to various sectors ...

And they're the ones who went to train their security army...

Both bordered more than two meters each of them wore square glasses and incredibly blue eyes and who had long black hair and always wearing dresses that did not hide anything even their vaginas ...

But they had dreams, being basketball players, but they could never because they're too clumsy...

Caroline e Carolina...

Anonymous basketball players and naked...

They were beautiful, exotic beauty.

\- I learned in a conversation with Jerome that he was meeting with Murdoch and Luthor secretly. " Said Caroline.

\- And that Falconi was closing deals with Black Mascara.

And he wants to fight in the middle of fights, hide behind his twin suites a wrestling ring and a basketball court...

And your screams are so excited that they seem to be of joy...

And he went into that block behind the suite that has no soundproof protection...

And they're very vocal and anyone can hear from meters away...

And it is for a certain period of time they disguised themselves as prostitutes and of course always worked as women of program, and when each of them were sent to live far from that place ...

And it would be the same fate, but he directed her in the right direction, when he granted mercy, and in helping her colleagues, she came to become the master of the sword, beginning to be trained...

They became the scourge trio and those who were the sent of silence and each of them were companions and by themselves they were able to train...

Janaina Porter she was a businesswoman with social problems and too eccentric to get any confidant...

And he was tall black and with huge eyes and giant nails that would rival Wolverine and had breasts so drooping and so strange that no one would approach her, but she loved to play guitar.

And he had other musical instruments besides piano...

And she had a band that secretly she financed and her screams were like fun, she wasn't singing and she had a habit of breaking things when she finished playing and everything behind four walls...

And they threw themselves on the drums and the piano was an exceptional thing.

It's fine. "She said.

"I heard that Murdoch was getting involved in Lex .

Say more. "He said lying next to her eating a grape.

He was buying Lex Corp. shares and selling Wayne shares.

\- Who did he sell lexcorp's stock to?

To Luthor. "She said.

And there was a Gotham police detective after Batman...

And that you approached him twice...

You son of a bitch. " Screamed the mischievous police man pressing him on the sidewalk he was wearing torn clothes from the basketball game ...

\- Damn... - Growled.

\- I'm not doing anything wrong. "He said with his long red hair tousled...

You're being investigated. " He screamed almost tearing the blouse that wore his collar had red markings ...

And why is that? I wanted to know how to let this detective's hands go...

\- They have no evidence against me.

You're not supposed to be here. " He said.

I didn't do anything. "He said with a smile.

And he went his way and headed toward a nearby alley when the batmovel roared in the opposite direction...

And he was avoiding the signal.

And there were four and five more criminals...

Joker almost approached him when he left in torn clothes from an informant's mansion...

And that she was very rich and reportedly paid for sex.

He looked straight towards him watching him with green lenses and red hair in a long braid and shirtless leather pants with scratch marks...

And had a woman a blonde businesswomanwith Tourette's syndrome had zero chances of getting a normal relationship, but she was able to calculate how a great financial...

And she owned, president and owns a network of accounting and financing and loans...

And she recently bought Wayne shares sold by Manuela Camex who was one of Murdoch's shareholders and he knew...

And she had done the accounting of most if not all the companies from Gotham to Metropolis...

She said in a very eloquent way by the way...

And to her surprise she was much better than the press always said about her...

And he knew through her that they were selling Wayne shares and she convinced another friend to buy from Murdoch's allied shareholders...

And he went to a party, they had a lively conversation about life, and they drank together, I say she drank, and he accompanied her raising morals.

And she insulted with names that could never be pronounced and she screamed the same as if she had anorgasm...

And she had a secret ring hidden behind her music hall...

And everyone heard herscreams, her insults, and he took her to a football game...

And she cursed at will, from beginning to end...

And along with them they became very close and confidant, Veronika orchestrated their meetings and set schedules she wanted him to...

Keep up appearances, for the press everyone would think he'd be...

Having wild sex and not being able to deal with the traumas of kidnapping.

And he knew it was news and not for the reasons he wanted, but it served.

And to keep up the looks you were making...

Well... that's what they thought... Doing... sex with them without getting paid because then it wouldn't be against the law...

But they wanted someone to listen to and advise on their problems.

I'm glad he did psychology.

And she enjoyed wrestling and she was too low to fight Wrestling,, he can teach her professional wrestling and was training for her first secret presentation in an anonymous and unprofessional outfit and ring...

And masters of martial arts swords and could not be perceived...

And he envisioned the future that he created him and saw each of them grow and grow and grow themselves becoming the best at what they did...

And they were great people, who weren't recognized inside and out...

The woman with weight problems you liked to want to cook and didn't like to have sex often...

Georgina Pitem she was a very short woman who measured only one meter tall and who liked... Foot massage...

Eduarda was the same height as her.

And she was one of the business women in the motorsport business and had karts on their ownracetrack...

And she was one of Veronika's clients that he might know and that he was paid to uncover his secrets.

And she was as lonely as most of them, and unlike the twins she dreamed of being a racing driver and to no avail.

And he spent an afternoon and a night withher, talking about her problems and her lack of esteem and inferiority crisis,, at that very moment like all the others just wanted to be heard...

And he was selling romance and company...

And when he returned to the cave to catalog and organize the information of his investigation...

And when he went towards the great Building of Zim Magazine which was owned by Zenovia Petruviana...

And it was a middle-aged woman very similar to a mixture of Cruela Devil and Miranda Priestly and called herself Melisandra Delviore...

Tall beautiful, half gray hair, short and according to popular myths she was an unscrupulous viper, who fired without any modesty and a beast and villain, who did not mediate efforts to get what he wanted...

And she was considered a murderous beast and a witch...

And there were several popular beliefs of how it rose in the fame and prestige of his company that was a fashion magazine and advertising agency and models throughout Europe and America...

But the popular belief was in the myth and the rumors...

And both the people around and society in general did not see with good eyes women entrepreneurs and successful women, who went up alone in business ...

And that's how rumors arose, with envy and jealousy.

According to Veronika,, she paid for crying on her shoulders and talking about how shitty her life was...

Melisandra was the daughter of Dutch and Hungarian immigrants and suffered a lot in life, struggled and grew ...

And being discredited in the male world,, suffering in four failed marriages and being betrayed by the four husbands...

And he can realize that by talking and getting to know people better they suffered from prejudice of their womanphase.

And her middle age was one of the factors of her bad fame, like all the others,, she was insecure and could not live with men without being betrayed and deceived...

And he dedicated a day with each of them...

And so they went out and talked and ad a eaten in restaurant and on the first day found that she liked to compose and write and besides that she loved relaxing massage and moaned like a whore in heat ...

And she had several oils suffered from stress and muscle tension in addition to the problems caused by age after all she was 67 years old.

And they had a lot of pain at the time that worked in metallurgy and sewing she was a great seamstress...

And if you initially wonder why he would do it, simple, in a previous life they would be his visceral enemies...

And that would bring problems for him, both financial and personal and would be the cause of his bankruptcies...

They were cruel and vengeful bitches...

Simple in a moment of time when everything changed, both Veronika and them, knew the secrets of their enemies, secrets of their dealings...

And they would be at various times, allied with Luthor, Black Mask, Power, and so many others, and their businessmen and enemies, and connoisseurs of their schemes...

And they would be your weaknesses and would be used to then be discarded as garbage...

And together with Veronika they hired women of program to sew secretly...

Veronika would be one of the cause of the end times.

Each of them to a greater and lesser degree would be the women with the most personal problems...

Figuring out what they want and where to squeeze simple like that would be where he could take advantage and change the time...

And he may find out that she was like all the others, but rumors wererumors...

And with that he can see that she would love to have love and not sex and they wouldn't pay for it.

And in exchange for model club information that Murdoch's daughter was participating in, she became one of her informants...

And in the meantime between sitting in one ofJoan's clubs, he can realize that he was approached while they were negotiating...

Veronika was by her side stroking her head lying on her lap and mounted with that red leather suit and boot she loved his disguises...

And he saw before bed sedated by Veronika that they were preparing for the arrival of Ra who curiously was watching with his spies around gotham territory...

Ra had found himself in the middle of a base of gotham villains was a building owned by the Joker.. .

And he put bugs in there rightthere.

And the clown had spread between conversations with other villains have found between hearing screams with Batman disguised among rich properties and seeing there arrive ...

He disgusts me. "Said The Two Faces.

As gotham's former prosecutor, he was against prostitution, but I don't know how much now.

And he knew that there was a network of prostitution and sexual and human trafficking established in Gotham...

And all under the command of three women, a French woman called the wolf of France the queen of wolves,but could not connect any ofthem, let alone dismantle their schemes...

The Black Fox Joan and another woman named Mizuni Shin. It was Japanese...

\- Is there anything that can really be a rumor? - Wanted to know Mister Freeze

Everyone looked at each other and when Ra said.

\- She doesn't do node without a knot, there's no way he'd just infiltrate there, and unless they've known each other a long time. " He said.

"And she wouldn't let Batman into her world knowing who he is.

And they started following the detective...

And they were so dumb that he could throw them off so well that he would laugh, he had secret passages and went out through fake doors in nightclubs...

And that they weren't so detectiveso...

And the rumors began to increase...

And he was half asleep and listening to what was going on around him...

Ra watched from afar it would be strange that the detective was entering the circle of friendships of Veronika the French alpha wolf...

And he had doubts about some documents and photos, and that something he would not want to get involved...

And he had ideas about taking his grandson away from that detective's circle of friends...

Not that he needed it, Damiam hasn't returned to the mansion since the bat was kidnapped the year before.

\- I thought it was just rumors. Ra said.

And approaching watching Veronika, the blond woman with long golden hair...

And that he knew to be as old as him, but that he had voluptuous breasts,, thick thighs,s, was a French model and aristocratic aspect...

And she was tall with blue eyes.

\- But somehow the detective got involved with you. "He said standing in his green clothes...

\- I've had him with me longer than you know him Ra.

\- I have to admit how you got him into your scheme. He asked.

\- I have the means to get everything I want. "She said.

\- And he's been me since he was a kid. "She said.

I mean, really? Ra asked.

Interesting. "Said the devil's head...

So it belongs to you? He questioned him.

"Even with his parents alive or dead no one could get him to walk away from me. "He said.

He doesn't just belong to me. "She said.

\- And he has price that is not established. "She said.

That only I know. "She said.

\- But that everyone found out at some point. "She said.

And so Ra watched the unconscious man possibly drugged who didn't move at any time he knew what Veronika was doing...

With his head on his lap lying on the couch.

But he can see that his screams were enough to wake up half a block from Gotham's mansions...

And he went to put together a video with fotoshop and two goats a goat and all the girls...

And he realized it was a mistake...

None of this would look good.

Zoe and Ashley were making photoshopped sex videos and a great sex video...

And he posed naked and only with boots covers and mask and very hard by the way...

And it would be titled the night with Batman...

And all the girls the sex tape was in the safe of Aleda Johansson a woman who owns several containers and several furniture guards...

And there were safes around Metropolis,they would be used to sell in the underworld as a trap...

And he gave a clever tip to leak all that to an audience the video leaked, he hired a call boy and an erotic actor to put together the rest.

The second youngest was Momoshi and the oldest was named Oki,and so they did not reveal their presence...

And before it was too late and over time they exterminated those who were violent to street professionals...

And he can discover and see coaches who were secretly chosen that Momoshi was a normal prostitute that he watched and wasesecretly ineminated and inada.

And to become the Flagelo of Silencio.

And this was momoshi'skillername...

And he followed a report.

It seemed like any normal Gotham day, with all its usual violence, robberies and going out into town for work...

Two small children, a caring husband, should not lack money one day any ordinary gotham with snow and no light ...

She works in the office signing benefit withdrawal papers...

Ginger Jordan, she was found dead, a casualty, or any random homicide.

Simply people die murdered every day, and that he possibly could not investigate all the cases of murders that occur in the city of Gotham.

Until you found out that she...

And he called the company's HR, and he accessed the records.

It was on his payroll, like over a thousand people, and he downloaded his record.

And he was going over the files and the reports...

And it took a long time, season, year and value.

In your company there were many employees...

From subsidiaries to service providers..., so he observed the paycheck...

And she worked for Wayne Companies.

There were data documents and copies of the department of education branches and some companies...

And that they were about children's records and school donations made by the Wayne Company...

And he with his contacts can hide some documents and keep some information confidential...

And who signed the papers was Ginger Jordan was the one who signed and released the funds...

And she made acknowledgements and forwarded the requests of wayne companies she was responsible for the donations...

And he made requests to the government and some branches and organizations and was affiliated with communication between so many places...

And there was a rumor with a call from a social worker an alleged scheme of embezzlement of funds with Fernanda Crosby who worked with government connections and funds from government agencies ...

The accounting data as the donation data did not match...

There were more expenses in one session than money in.

And they were sending a sum and registering another.

And he reviewed who worked with her...

There was a session no one was alone or they didn't get anything from anyone and anyway...


	49. Chapter 49

17

Some people were surprised to send certain exorbitant monies...

And they were part of some scheme to embezzle funds supposedly one of several gangs with illegal negotiations and made requests and sent supposedly fraudulent documents...

Ginger was found dead with her neck beheaded and shot, and there were connections with other social workers from some companies and branches...

And the body was taken to the morgue, in record time...

And the family pressured the IML not to do autopsies and at that time she was buried in record time...

And there were complaints from orphanage caregivers and rumors about him...

Someone was being blackmailed or threatened.

Gotham police heard the complaints...

\- She was actually canceling money and denying benefits. " Said the skinny woman in a sweater in the middle of a kitchen carrying a tray of cookies towards several children in the room.

And you know why she denied...? He tried.

She's a thief. "Another woman said.

– Giving undeses condition.

\- She claims that she has to pay the salary of a battalion of other social workers and that the benefits are not urgent...

And the next stop was fernanda's office.

And he was supposed to be here before the cops did.

\- We figured out the scam, Fernanda.

Do me a favor. Asked one of the cops...

What's going on? They questioned him.

\- I made some mistakes, I'm sorry. "She said.

Then she ran and threw herself towards the exit of the building in record time...

And they were on the 27th floor of the government building...

Epa. - Said... - Wait a minute.

And when she got out of there, an out-of-control woman would get in a car, so there was a police chase...

And amid the chase all over the city, the car didn't stop and she threw the car on the edge of a cliff falling in the middle of the dam and exploding like fireworks...

It didn't take much to talk about, it took weeks to recover the fuselage in the middle of a charred skeleton...

And both she and the others were trained not to sense their approach, they would not know anything or feel their arrival, only when it was too late...

And he found out about Momoshi..

And they were each of them eximias swordsmen, and they grew and were trained and given a choice to return, but when he saw the supposed future, he decided to stay and see, and stayed there to protect his colleagues, the prostitutes of the neighborhood...

And they were all superstitious and it didn't matter they were easy to fool...

And he just needed to repeat and retell his dreams and he needed to count the specific time at the exact moment of each major consequence...

And their lives turning if the police are at the right time and at the right time to stop the crime, send each of their friends at the right time of the assault create a safe hiding place where they could meet...

And or take advantage of the hideout...

And in the meantime he met Eve who was a girl-faced businesswoman and liked to pretend to take care of children...

And he wore the baby clothes with frauds.

And Eve Jameson couldn't have children, she suffered from a previous uterus.

And she had a house whose hiding places and secret passages gave a giant nursery.

And after several attempts he managed to convince them and also turn them into allies...

And he knew that regarding their manifest destinies could be avoided, and he did...

And so they were always in the right place and followed some man who was not often seen around, and that in turn they should not be seen very often...

And he met four twins in the middle of the street.

And he was following one of the shareholders allied with Murdoch he was near the company buildingQueen.

And he put a tracker on his asses into pretending to be drunk in the middle of four of Veronika's daughters... Veronika...

And he wore a dark leather suit and fake silicone breasts...

And so they created the communication network as the meeting point in burganin's own bar as it became known...

And as he went through time between his parents'excuses...

And that he doesn't need it anymore...

And that they were unaware of his adventures, he was helping to idealize and create set up an organization...

And among them the so-called Current with the help of Petrovia...

And they met more and more strangely he can find out about it.

And the current was that each of the women involved were in strategic locations positioned in meeting places, cities that would intercept each of the women who asked for help...

And there were a lot of nightclubs and meeting points between these women...

And believing a rumor and running in the media the leak of the tape...

There was a photoshop tape of him with a child's face and bat mask being submissive to Veronika...

And she loved the fame of a freak afterall, she wasn't a freak...

And that would be where each of them would help and assist the victims in fleeing from their aggressors, none of the women would know the identity and fate of the woman they helped...

And now they were your agents...

And they would always be found in periods out of time they would always be taken at midnight...

And he'd meet at that nightclub in his DragDrag-Queen clothes.

And to move on and they would be sent in different directions where they would be helped by a different woman and who would send them to a specificlocation.

And sendo expected by another and until the next, and at the end the previous would not know the next way to follow.

And whenthen, they would gain a new identity...

And he can use those random mechanisms and microphones that could simply aid in his schemes...

And several moments when they approached someone who followed the women who in the news of the future would be attacked...

And their eyes were called in the shadows of the abysmal...

And some of them took the blatant and in their apartments others just disappeared and so they kept the place safe and in turn...

And he can follow each of those involved in the schemes that said normal he can see

It would be sad when you realized that you couldn't think that to use someone's help as criminals you'd have to paparicatethem.

And pull the sack,, pull some strings, lie and use your own superstitions againsthim...

And pretend who wasn't, and the police would go the same way, and that at that time was irresponsible, ineffective...

You haven't changed a bit, have you? Zariel Zarielsaid.

That's all right. " Said Batman...

And he knew about an old case in which a man was being charged with murder...

Yes he was a murderer, no, no he wouldn't just be avoiding his sentence...

And he was in that scene...

He knew there were several convicted murderers that even dead they wouldn't stop killing...

And he recently looked around...

And he was following the murder detective's case named Arthur Doyle Peterson or rather Arché Piti

And he was called at the same time six months after the first disappearance...

And it was at the time he was reigning Brunela and he managed to make the girl be arché's partner...

And he uncovered the case where who the killer really was actually ran away...

And they had their outcome.

And with the contacts of Veronika Eduarda and Amasteus during a year of investigation...

And he secretly assisted in his investigations that were with refinements of cruelty...

And he was chasing him as Brunela'scontact andinformant... who pretended to be dumb up on Arché.

At the time he managed to start incriminating a primary school teacher as he was one of the last people to see one of the victims alive...

And in the course of the false clues that accumulated...

And they set a trap, but the one who really got the credit was the Texas detective... , well until they see him leave there ...

And they had a field day wanting to know their next move.

It was one of texas' maximum security prisons...

And he can ask to talk and visit the inmate...

At first he was antisocial and didn't like Wayne's company...

Where after a chase he gave clues to Texasdetectives, which he can see was more supernatural than material...

And he can use that to be in more than one place to collect some evidence and samples taking with him and studying...

And he was accused of murdering more than 48 people, including women, men and children...

And the greatest forms of refinements of cruelty he can read about.

And what would that have with him...

A sober television network that notorious crime being considered a man wants to be a student of demonology...

All because two of the victims were the sons of two cowboys and owners of texas' two largest cattle ranches...

And he can make some copies and take to, the cave the copies would be yours, since they would be destroyed anyway

During the last six months he followed him secretly as a consultant and assisting Brunela and Amasteus...

After an ambush without being credited to the Texandetective, he can see that the officer was attacked from every angle..

And being discredited, by a supposed supernatural conclusion...

And he saw that there were Sumerian and Babylonian words worshipping the demons that caused the destruction of Babylon...

Well he managed to unravel a part of the inscriptions that adorned his body.

And he went towards the house he used as a base in the middle of the mountains in a house in the middle of the forest...

And he came in two hours before the cops arrived...

And collected everything that could serve in his studies and approach the criminal.

And that he wasn't so human after all...

And for Arché it was more of an obsession than any other case...

And he knew he'd be chased after he was dead and wouldn't stop even after he died...

And he's reviewed it a thousand times anyway.

And it was right around noon, it would have to be at a time where there was little movement.

And he entered, as expected the police station was empty, as the expressions half a dozen cat dripped.

And he walked into the police station hoping the officer on the case wasn't there.

And it wasn't anyway.

And he went towards a chubby cop's table eating an old doughnut.

And with him he brought a box of donuts stuffed with chocolate frosting.

And he went to sit next to you...

And she recognized him...

From that moment on she was in the conversation.

Could I talk to you? – Asked and placing the open box in front of you on the table.

And he asked to speak to the officer who was responsible for the evidence...

Can I see the evidence room, my beauty? - He asked...

Can I get a doughnut? He asked her back.

\- As many as youwant, my goddess.- He said with a wink.

And he went down underground, being led by a policeman

Well, it was no different the place wasdusty, crumpled boxes, papers... tall faded redhead, poorly taken care of, and the man had an undone beard and faded hair,his uniform wascrumpled and barely passed...

\- So I can get access to the evidence... - He said.

I don't know, i don't know. "He said.

\- I have, $1, 000, you're up for it? Questioned.

Is there anything else you want? Questioned.

And he just wanted to take a course or goal, not just kill by killing...

And the footage he stole from the evidence room, he used the name of the last detective to search for that evidence...

And he talked to the cop who was in charge of the evidence room, he wrote down the name of everyone who went in there...

Well, he loved a little money.

\- So what was the last name to access the evidence of the case? - Asked.

Detective Peterson. "He said.

Put it in his name. " He said.

And so he did...

And he had a free pass, but asked the cop to bring it to him anyway and leave it as if it were done by the cop in question...

And he was stalking whoever was going to find out about him.

And he knew that he would take revenge on those who married him, but he did not go after Brunela,as he considered Arché the main enemy.

And he collected some evidence that he would hide from the media and the police...

And that were ancient books Sumerian and Babylonian periods, all he can see about Azazel he knew was a demon...

And he saw the footage of the prisoner in question...

But he followed in his footsteps, at the end of the day none of them knew they were following him.

And the blessed demon was chasing the Texan detective, i'm glad it wasn't his, he was full of being chased.

And some recordings of your videos worshipping the demon of the apocalypse.

And he had an appointment in prison...

There were videos of recordings that he can transfer and store in safes in the batcaverna...

And it was a huge case of neglect and that they did not insist or investigate, now he remembered that he was the greatest detective in the world.

And why it prevented all evil from happening to people...

And he hates to see that in prison on his travels.

And he was already dead by now...

\- So let's go back in time and visit him. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And his conversations taking some candy and food and in the end Richard Patterson he was the killer of the four circles...

And he was called that, but Bruce treated him humanely...

And he opened up to Wayne...

And he went to visit him in prison before his execution...

It wasn't necessarily maximum security.

And he looked into his eyes and said.

\- I'm not going to stay here, even if I die I'm going to go on my way...

Then why don't you come work for me? I wanted to know Bruce one day while they were in prison...

Working for you, Bruce? He repeated it. Did you hear what I said? Questioned the man.

I heard you. "He said after a bite in a lasagna...

\- I know you're a demon. " He said.

You told me. - It concluded.

\- But even a demon needs food and a place to live, you can't always keep walking aimlessly around.

\- I can't get tired. "Said the man.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

And I'm not human. " Said Azazel.

I know, I know. - It concluded.

"But mortal bodies get tired. " He said.

\- I don't get one. - He countered.

\- But travel aimlessly, man. Think about it. "He said.

"I would like to hear more stories of Babylon. " He said.

You're insistent. - Batted Azazel.

"If you ever get tired and you want to stay somewhere. " He said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said. Who knows...

"The mansion will be there for you to spend some time in. " He said.

I'm going to remember that. " He said.

\- And if you're still standing up, the offer, I'm going to charge you. " He said.

"And it wouldn't be a problem to enjoy your company and your powers. " He said.

"Work for me. " He said.

– Use the body of an employee or even a student and we can form an alliance. " He said.

"Who knows you can be even my bodyguard," he said.

It's all right. " Said Azazel.

You won, Bruce. "He said.

"But first I will hunt down those who hunted me down and after I get revenge I will come to you. " He said.

And Bruce went to watch the performance to the sound of Blues and the songs he sang when he killed his victims...

And he saw most people screaming and wishing him to go to hell...

And it was something that wasn't going to happen anyway.

And he left...

And he saw being watched by everyone and it looked like he was followed by someone and knew that by singing up on the plane back to Gotham.

And it's the same song and then a woman he's never seen wishing for a good trip and singing the song of the performance...

And he laughed and followed the news and saw that Arché was being sought for a series of murders and after five months.

And it was a year ago.

And with a trail of dead bodies and police and more dead bodies he was founddead, suicide by cyanide...

And he remembered that in turn he was Batman, because no cop discovered the killer of his parents, even at that time no one cared the authorities were ineffective...

And months later he had a visit from one of the Texas police officers was one of Arché's colleagues singing that same song...

Rebeca Cross was a tall and beautiful black woman with a sculptural body, and of acaju hair with a touch of a thick smooth, but who always wore men's clothes...

And he got her to work at gotham police station...

Abigail and her daughter Alexandra, if they give them a chance they could grow up to become someone with instincts of justice if someone trained her or led her on the right track...

And Abigail always missed her father

And that's what he did, Alexandra had detective instincts a craving to betested, and for having an opportunity to grow up,, and she was the right age,, 17 years the bar could be a meeting place...

And it was one of the secret meeting points of rebekab and alexandra's informants...

And some meetings of Brunela and Veronika...

And so he asked Veronika that even though she was a pedophile and a constant implication with Alfred who was the only one to accompany her travels, and the queen of crime trained her took her abroad several times...

And he was more conformed to Veronika only after he aged and got older

And as for Petrovia or Lady P, life was a constant training in search of improvement, it was this or antidepressants...

And she had a big company that he could use as a way to get the stock back without them knowing...

You couldn't change someone to give a new purpose, but not change their substance...

And give a direction, showing the way.

And take a direction and direction that he can establish...

And not just Azazel who was the only one who kept killing just because he died...

And among the biggest host of the PWPWA channel was Tiffany Talles F. Waters and an anchor and entertainmentreporter.

And they went out together a few times and can talk about being a television anchor and that possibly was covering up cases and was ready to reveal some news...

And earlier that precisequestion, she can see that actually some news and journalistic holes were good if cooked well...

And there were several clandestine killing spawn cemeteries from various regions south and southeast from north to south...

And that's how the cemetery was discovered.

And there were spirits that Azazel kept in touch with between them

And she continued to use the agents of that street for their criminal agendas by trainingthem, of course to defend themselves, but the criminals and he were also paid,, and she always had in good esteem,, loyalty and trust and were rewarded...

And it was in the midst of this scheme that he managed to create that he knew someone better than he ever thought he knew...

In his first life in which he lived his early childhood, he met an informant, well would it be his first time if it were not the thousandth was as if it were yesterday?

Ronald Big Frey confidentialinformant, he was astrange man whoseemed like a piece of shit, but he was right...

Is it honestly today...?

And this would be the moment of time when everything changed...

And there in Russia in the midst of a coup would be that it was a coup and another problem to be solved.

Of course it is, since he was living it again as a first day, starting from scratch, let's be clear...

And he can see that there were somerecords, and it was a source of ignition that couldn't be checked in any way.

And not forgetting of course no one travels in time and remembers every occurrence, not even the Flash, who runs through time, but he is an idiot ...

And he created his alibi and got clues from an unfortunate who embezzled his money...

Some investigators raided a house in Russia, armed dangerous and government...

With heavyweapons, machine guns,, climbing the stairs and surrendering the inhabitants of the house...

Databases invading downloading reports and some surprises he left.

And they went in tied up and used sound and electromagnetic bombs...

They went in there, and there were cameras,, there were four people,, sendo two men and two women in well-built bulletproof vests...

And even if they could subdue some men and walk through the rooms and check theperimeter, he can see that they hid their criminals.

And they were hidden in secret rooms and as they raided the place, and picking up weapons hidden under tables,there were people hiding in hidden rooms,, out of sight of defense department personnel...

And working with the police and contacts with the production of documentation and request for reformulation from the point of view of aarson, near the department of defense.

And days before this raid and ambush there was a prototypedestroyed, there was a safe...

And the police data said...

That was considered accidental,, the insurance company is slow,, after all there was a research department...

But on that day in question they discovered secret rooms with hackers andcomputers, processors and a wide range of technology... , but the real hacker was not discovered.

And they were being directed into breaking into the DefenseDepartment, and spying... ...

And they should pay for the life insurance payment of one of their employees at Wayne Companies.

And the insurance company is holding the payment...

And they were suspicious as tothe motives...

And they have insidious investigators...

And among which there were weapons that should be developed in the meantime...

But like he said, it's not hard to circumvent the security scheme. And with that he can get there a few minutes from the fire...

And the first moment he heard about the lex corps fire, it was before this employee was murdered...

And she was embezzling funds, in which case she worked for Murdoch...

The next week the building was arsonist and then exploded...

Months before Luthor had secured a contract with the government in the manufacture of a defense weapon, and had a delivery date...

And just the week before... at the expiration of the bidding date, there were several delays...

And during an alleged theft of his subsidiaries, and right this week in question, Luthor managed to postpone the delivery.

And he knew he'd get insurance in case something happened and he couldn't deliver it in time...

There were clauses of government bidding work...

And then he came back right about an hour before the fire...

And he walked into the building in question, and this was lunch time, and it was empty and flirting with the only employee.

And that in turn he conquered her and in the midst of paying a shut up to the only one holding at that time...

And getting on the elevator...

And he soon deduced in terms of subtraction, of course the only place in question that would possibly be burned...

And beyond of course where the weapons and prototypes in development would supposedly be would be either the laboratory or central of computers and files...

That woman was working for someone else, who wasn't for him...

And she's ready to transfer the files to someone who wasn't him...

And he was blown up five times before he started over and hit the exact spot.

So he came in at the exact moment...

\- I pay double for you to make a copy and tell me who your contractor is - He said in supetão ...

Our hacker would set fire, which was not a greedy pingo...

Well, she looked half turned, upset and after five minutes opened her mouth and said.

First the money. " He said.

First turn off the cameras. "He said.

It's closed. "She said...

And he took a card in his pocket and went towards him...

Hours later he left the room happy knowing that he had a new employee.

And there was a weapon to be developed and a bomb hidden in the cold war period...

And the development of a new experimental and failed weapon...

Yes, Luthor didn't seem like the only one to take the insurance scam, but insurance was the guarantee of a developing weapon.

And the place was burned down soon after...

And a hidden place under the command of the government...

And there were people missing and burned...

And officers who passed saw the car burning...

And there was a case of espionage...

Agent Johnson and his informant andRod, a man with insurance fraud who burned the prototype of a missile.

And that was the name of the man in question...

And this was a big deal and could eliminate any weapon of mass destruction... , if of course it existed after all...

There was a model a replacement for a prototype would be illegal...

And it trades for anyintermediary, and yes,, for anyone who could dothat, well, imagine that they no longer exist and those objects.

And that they are possible to sell to some point to anyone and yes, they could to any point of origin without supervision.

And when they found out it wasn't real, then it would be another story.

It would be the enemies of thecountry, they wanted the same, find an experimental missile that in theory should not exist, and that would be nothing and the project was abandoned by Lex partnership with the government ...

In that period he can see, even being consideration industrial espionage, he still knew how to say that those partners someone if, not...

And as for Luthor, this was negotiating with suspicious organizations that some friends of the FBI, and would be looking for hard drive that would be evidence of negotiations...

And they got the one-hourvisit, two hours after a suspicious fire in Luthor's lab...

Under a visit from a Roderickshareholder, obeseman, redhead of chops and murdoch ally.

And he was one of the businessmen and informants versed in industrial espionage...

Under what looked like a branch of Lex very close to Ukraine...

And he was there as the cleaningpeople, would not be recognized as one of his disguises,, he would be on the other side of the city of Metropolis.. thatnow, he found himself in one of Janine Djinn's nightclubs, , and he was mounted

And returning that house that was invaded by Russian intelligenceagents...

And that they werem connected and were allied withs the American intelligence organization...

And something he knew...?

Did Luthor had put trackers on his products prototypes as they would transport out of the country, if not from the planet...

And he can see removing hard drive that he introduced an agent to make a copy...

Brian Mcdonald he is the red-haired,tall NicholasCage, great, athletic and muscular, a muscular model,, and he was an American agent of American intelligence.

And this one who worked alongside the Pentagon and fbi and along with senior agent his superior Lenox Leon.

And he was a bald man to bruce willis' face and being the older version of and tall who in his heyer days was handsome and next to the senior Russian intelligence agent.

And also Mikhailov Zorkin this is older Tom Cruise with white hair and his field agent also linked to Russian intelligence Fadeyev Bortnik the Keanu Reeves with blond hair...

And Brian and Fadeyev were together on the property of the house,, which happened to the raid,, along with other agents and detaining those who were trying to escape...

And they were using the satellite to monitor, but in the middle of it all went to the air...

And the bombs literally erasing traces of what could be discovered and not leaving much left, but they took the alleged hackers who survived in the subsequent shooting in custody...

Something like this leaked in themedia, some teenage hackers,, barely out of the frauds,, leaking international knowledge,, under an attempted failed invasion...

In that dimly litroom, where there was a square table and some men in suitstalking, and there was Agent Brian next to Fadeyev...

And agents have reported from a former agent trained since the death of his parents Fadeyev learned about stolen data and intercepted communications...

And meanwhile on the other side of the world right in the center of North America in the United States was Bruce Wayne in disguise.

And he was on this day on the damn day in question that day he was being watched by the henchmen of Two Faces...

And he lured some goons behind the diner...

And he went to talk to him showing him a purse and taking money...

Well, their loyalty has value...

And they came in thinking how everything could change in such a short time...

And it was going all mounted with two twins to strip lap towards the church, it was a beautiful cathedral, old and well maintained and with money from donations ...

And he was in the confessional...

Father, I sinned. "He said.

I know that. " Said the Cardinal...

And they had contact with the cardinal who took care of that whole place, and he was a niceman, who previously he did not give a second look.

And he had to live many lives to simply hear and pay attention to Cardinal Enzo Joseph Giovanni, tall and red and sunburned...

And the supposed and last priest in that cathedral, he'd been there for over twentyyears, there were white chops that were actually being blackmailed by the mobsters.


	50. Chapter 50

18

Before he could live freely.

Andreally, he needed help, in the old days, no, so long before crime took over Gotham, before his parents died...

And he learned through an informant of Hilary Carnivalehimself, his firstborn son...

And his name was Vitorino and he was four years old at the time of his disappearance...

And today he was already grown up and well built, worked in accounting and loans was a banker there for some time.

And he met through a girl who was rescued by the current, but she wasn't the only one who needed help...

It was always full he always went between alternate Sundays, when his parents were not busy...

And that he currently every Friday, he went in the company of some of the girls he went out with and it was often, and with something, they went to that church, but he had several companies...

Golden times those when wonders and rot did not go together..., not the view...

And he can go unnoticed and lose

Tall man, beautiful firm features and respectful aspect.

An acquaintance of an acquaintance who was blackmailed... and had contact with Enzo.

There was the old cathedral of the Seventh Paraiso church of Altos and this cathedral was built by a Wayne more than four generations ago, an ancient Orthodox Anglican church that became the stronghold of men seeking salvation.

And shortly after it was reformed for the revitalization of Gotham, he looking at that old cathedral and now as new.

There was a social program there feeding homeless recovery of drug addicts and many A.A. meetings.

There were many anonymous people and people who sought all forms of help and donations as basic baskets community marriages...

And many volunteers who participated in charity events and received donations from Wayne companies...

The cardinal almost disappeared between specific times and busy with the help of the homeless a long time ago, and that's when he realized that he was there to help him disappear the problems...

And this cathedral had over 300 years of construction, and it helped homeless people and people with chemical addiction, and he saw it as if it wasn't the first time, and what was true.

And he remembered her, as an ancient visiting who was not of the secret of Hilario Carnivale, and he entered there where in that period was the domain of Vitorino Carnivale his father...

And well, for starters this man was killed by Falcone in his childhood and left all his secrets hidden...

The only way would be if he was there in that place and or if he saw the records or the data of that moment, but not now, how would he tell that story...

There were some records from Enzo's coming town hall.

And the cathedral was always crowded at that time and there was no one who blackmailed Falcone the kingdom of Carnivale succumbed when Falcone rose...

And then the city data could help at this time...

And he remembered, he managed to become a big and prominent criminals, politician, mobster, thief and blackmailers, in addition to rivaling the joker...?

And they came to confess in that old cathedral was famously requested and had a beautiful view recently they renovated and repainted the place.

Carnivale's reign ended before it even began, more than thirty years after his retirement... Forty years before...?

He died before in fact, there was no evidence, traces or data of his existence after Falcone.

And that church... She was the basis of everything..., his encounters and he had a reputation to maintain...

And he also trafficked bribes and smuggled everything from gold jewelry, to money that was taken through the underground tunnels to the... Church...

It was a fortune a wealth and a huge treasure..., which seemed to depend on a great beautiful view of several floors and ancient bells that swayed from hour to hour,

And in the years to come they had no value, all the criminals had died in a long time...

And this place was the last reminder of the old guard...

And then calculating he thought then he asked...

And he thought. Would it be 45 years? He tried.

So it's 45 years...

And there were notebooks and documents from all those reports and reported data of all the names that were blackmailed, and he led up to Bruce in the cave...

It was amazing those tunnels had really connections and connected by pipes, the old plumbing and the old maps and after 4 earthquakes let's be honest the topography changes as time goes by...

And he went to a log of a town hall while some girls prayed...

And he saw each report for the first time, and he saw him walking slowly through the halls of the library, there was a map... Several maps...

And this map was...

A map leading to that underground trapdoor that had as its entrance the Cathedral...

There were underground corridors that had connections with pipes and old undergroundconnections, between old metrsand their various lines that were abandoned...

And he walked through the abandoned Carnivalemansion, and he entered through the old abandoned ruin of what was once the mansion...

And this mansion was a ruin and an oldproperty, now a great abyss and ruins of a forgotten property,, covered by dirt, spiders, insects and venomous animals...

And he can see that wealth disappeared with allthat, no longer the beauty,, that place now served as garbage dumps, which were bought by Wayne Interpreses

Roots covered what was once a majestic mansion...

And in this period he saw that while investigating and walking through the corridors and investigating during hours of investigation he saw several corridors and in the midst of it...

And in the course of his investigation, he discovered dusty old documents half-eaten and animal remains and... People... and nothing more.

And also more papers eaten by moths, and in the midst of several secret corridors and running through the ruin that was once the mansion...

And he took them what he had to see were diaries of three members of the family four generations, of mafia bosses...

And that they served no more than remembering cold cases...

And each of them were murdered in a gang war, by the power of the Italian mafia, by the dominance of the underworld...

And all this power occurred in his childhood when he was still a child...

And there were a lot of cops involved there who were in there with a slaughter, there was nothing left, and neither falconi could keep any information...

And he didn't get the data he never found out those tunnels were personal data...

And he looked were data from over 40 years ago, and in this showed values, data, all those people on his payment list, blackmails ,, bribes, secrets that people wanted to hide and the truth that did not exist...

And the secrets that were now useless about politicians...

And he remembers there was a gang slaughter, the missing case reports

There were reports, old maps an ancient subway passage of abandoned rails and underground passages and in these underground passages between ruins of the ancient cathedral of Gotham

And he read and read and read and so decorated each of the maps and each of the plants from different historical periods...

And he walking through the sewers at that moment of time in the future, he

And then he calculated and investigated everything led him to think about messing with who shouldn't...

And among these many enemies there was a common enemy among also several loeb cops and informants...

And nothing or no one saved them from the slaughter that would take place two years before the Wayne murders?

And what was the reason for gotham's great gang war the confrontation between Moxon, Falconi Carnivale and a fourth Massimo family...

And they never heard from them again.

Because?

Data of that family were obscure, reports said a major gang war that happened a few years before the deaths of their parents...

And in the end only two families survived the gang war and the power struggle...

And in the end they would end up debunked and dethroned from Gotham's power by the criminals who emerged together with the man of tomorrow...

And forging a power and a control that he failed in the future of war games in which he can not progress, now would be a chance to reconquer...

Power centering could occur, which it was when he was five months old six months before he turned six...

There was a space of 15 years between them of gang wars, whenever there was a great situation of incredible resonance...

And in a short time he grew up, but he ate more than he could, and herealized, and saw firsthand that you didn't play with gotham crazies, because they couldn't be blackmailed...

A great event that would culminate in a war, something that was a misunderstanding or even an argument or a disagreement...

What about your goons?

And you ask?

Years later..., or before, if you prefer in a forgotten time, and well..., they sold all the information distributing in auctions of the underworld, were the secrets of the Massimo and Carnivalefamilies, for whom they paid more...

And these were all the most loyal henchmen, until any criminal in Gotham paid more and that's what happened...

And or until someone paid more.

Loyalty was worth money.

Loyalty changed very quickly... It all depended on how much they paid, but they said these men were loyal...

Would they never betray them...?

And there he was watching from afar at the beginning of the news and while he heard that news...

And it was moments after a raid and an ambush of the police in an abandoned power plant, there was the dispute between Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Two Faces, Ivy-Poison and a wave of angrycriminals ...

And what do you ask...

And that was all this, and boiled down to secrets...

And they were well-hiddensecrets, and these that were worth the lives of every member of the mafia families...

But it did not hide so well...

And that everyone thought no one would find out...

Not at all.

And unless they were either there or they had powers of vidence and supernatural...

And he wasn't one of them...

And they lived in fear and with the fact that the cardinal was threatened and served as a façade very well...

And well he was a mobster who was the son of a Gotham congressman...

And he goes to the confessional every day after the murders, at the end of the Metropolis highway.

And it was these five young men and they were murdered months ago, however, there was a man,and this one was in the woods of Gotham City...

And even Central City, which rumored to have disappeared in the middle of an investigation...

And then he had to see another endeavor, and who was the informant of each family, who were the informants...

And that they turned their backs on this problem in question, and began the great split of the crime syndicate...?

And there was a major turnaround in isolated wars between the powers of organized crime that spread from Gotham to Central City and Metropolis...

And it was in this period between the murders and the evidence from those cases.

When he couldn't go with Eduarda and being company of some richgotham...

And he knew...

And it was about a woman...

And this woman in question, and who was the Congresswoman of Central City.

And that spread from one street and the other these streets or when he met Amasteus ...

And he always had alfred's constant presence,and that was his shadow...

And then he realized...

And at first the boy was lying about it as he knew... but he couldn't tell what and when...

And he washed it in a car, he was polished, educated and with great concerns...

And hang out constantly with Petrovia was in the nightclub of Veronika and when he was in the cave...

And well after wakingup, still feeling the effect of a strong sedative...

And still sleeping in the safe room,, he was wearing nothing but a transparent and white samba-song underwear...

His muscular body, his long black hair...

And walking around the cave he saw sitting at an experiment table was Ra?

Your green outfit and Damian on your side with your shadow league killer outfit...

And he knew that this day wouldcome, to Ra's concern about Damian and the teenager himself were stamped on their faces...

And he realized that there were blow marks on his chest beyond the normal scar marks on hisbody, which now were symbols that he didn't bother to hide.

So, Detective, enjoying the company of the alpha wolf? Ra said.

Bruce watched himself in front of a mirror and had no dark circles just the marks and makeup under his eyes.

I'm doing fine. "He said.

Well-expected. Ra said.

\- You came to take DamianDamian.? - Asked the detective.

\- You look like you were prepared for that. Ra said.

That's predictable. "Bruce said.

Sooner or later it would happen. "He said.

\- I understand, it seems you know the consequences. Ra said.

\- I know where I'm in. "Said the detective.

"I've come too far to come back from this world. "He said.

And you're not going to do anything about it? I wanted to know Ra.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And what are you going to do? I wanted to know Ra.

\- And I can't go on with Damian here.

"It smells innocence. "He said.

\- I've been in contact with Veronika for a long time. sentando ali ao lado.

\- Stay with your grandfather for a while, until you grow up.– Bruce said kissing Damian's forehead Damian and picking up a robe hanging from the nearby hanger and they parted...

Years before...

And he would go with Alfred when he talked to the cardinal and watched the altar boys throughout Sunday...

And what the detective knew about Veronika and the other women wasn't the same thing Ra knew about it.

And he realized that they were a bunch of gossipers who took care of other people's lives...

And they kept spying and understood what they wanted to understand...

And he can find out more about the cardinal's life and not just him, but some religious...

And the poor cardinal seemed to have a heart attack if not a stroke when he started putting his knowledge out of his sleeve...

He knew about the cardinal's life enough to know that he had something to hide...

After all they knew each other for a long time since their childhood...

And there was a very troubled informant there.

And he never got over it, and he was a cop... and on this day, he couldn't save his beloved well in an exchange of fire...

Informing and then police...

What's it like?

\- Yes... - I'd say.

And what is it? I was asking...

\- It was a stray bullet between confrontation between police...

And before he was a cop, he was an informant.

Your unusual colleague and it was not something easily noticeable...

Years before he was adelinquent, became involved with one of several mobsters and becoming his right-hand man to his deceased wife,, was the daughter of a mobster, he saw her as an angel...

And this man in question managed to maintain a great victory knowledge and contacts in the world of crime...

And the details are many, he didn't need to tell, but even if it was confidential and his record was clean it still existed if you looked...

There were confidential files that over the years they discarded or forgot in the archive room, such as numerous police files forgotten in the room covered with spiders, were archived cases...

And he was a police informant and he was in police protection...

And it was there between his constant visits to the cathedral becoming very fond of the priest and took Petrovia with him...

Weeks before.

They had been summoned...

Russia was still the Mother Russia.

They said the bad languages that in the cold war period after World War II.

Well, there was a gun that long ago disappeared like smoke.

Well between these and others would be wrong and nothing more closed ...

And several agents were arrested and the keys thrown away and among these agents there were rumors that one of the scientists commanded in creating the mother of all bombs...

And it was a bomb and that could decimate the whole mother Russia and that possibly would not give for the smell, it would give to the smell ...

Some of their victims gave their congratulations and so many other witnesses and agents specifically saw this man die before their eyes...

What about the bomb?

Missing or never created or never seen again.

They said some were waiting for the right time to release thebomb, the real bomb...

There was an enormous amount of mystery, how much a weapon of mass destruction, had been diverted...

There was a possibility that there was a spy or double agent among the neo-Nazi intelligence...

There have been three attempts to find him.

They had met each week in the middle prior to the core meetings in Wayne's group.

And they were trading stocks that theyhad, and these stocks, well,, they were added together,, they were going to be worth half the shares of Wayne companies...

There were 15 shareholders gathered alone around a triangular table and they had documents in hand and by themselves were dealing with business there

But across the company who was the majorityCEO...

E era Bruce Wayne...

Some of these shareholders had their own secretaries at their disposal and assistants who worked for each of them for more than 7 years...

And some to fifteen, and they were the only ones to know every secret and every falcatrua.

And sometimes they were always by his side and involved in his schemes.

And like he said...

Loyalty is worth money, and he just needed to know one thing...

How much was it worth...?

And they were the ones who assisted these people in meetings at the time were assistants and or even

And even though Wayne Interpreses is amultinational, yet with a CEO who isn't always at the forefront of business...

Well, let's face it, open up a range of opportunities.

And sometimes malicious.

And in some moments he does not appear in meetings and when from time to time appears ..., well he sleeps in some meetings...

And it is to be imagined that he is not present and often does not even know how much the company earns and following the line of thought ...

But actually, he pretended, and he knew it.

"Well,gentlemen, I believe that if we formed an alliance and that it wouldn't do any different if we bought or sold our shares to him, it wouldn't make a difference.

– If selling some of these shares in times of crisis would make no difference to anyone.

A man said on the right. So I don't have to worry about Lex CorpCorp's stock? - Questioned in a short sentence.

And ignoring the fact that there were cameras and microphones scattered in all the rooms and in places that no one would notice, in the flower pot in the pens door...

After all, they were hiding in various places...

No problem for me. " Said the mentor and creator.

And so in the meantime a week before...

A Russian programmer...

He was involved in the collapse of a major cryptocurrency broker...

And he was a legend a ghost or something worse the man was nobody...

And it didn't exist because there was no one to tell, since they killed themselves upon discovering that they ultimately lost everything, as fast as it took to get...

And he didn't exist and just appeared as a trojan horse and he was a mysterious being that emerged a few years ago...

He dismantled the schemes of one of theprisons... according to legends were maximum security.

And they were the most secret in the world,, even saying that the prison did not exist, some of those people that you would say existed or were not responsible or simply for dismantling secret schemes and plants of a place that you have never heard of...

It was something like the great sanctuary...

Children who have heard of experiments that never knew to be true of a training room...

In the United States now...

The bomb girl she loved bombs, and she was a bomb...

And the secret records of Russians who were treated like crazy, and thrown into sanitariums where they threw away the key and never saw the light of day again.

And he heard of an old sanitarium in question, it was normal like any sanitarium...

And of course if we take into account that there were no names of people who no longer existed...

And the place was too big to house half a dozen faceless madmen...

So it was easier to drop sedative bombs in the middle of the night and tie them all up, and go in there and poke around at best in case you find out something he had until dawn...

And this crazy old man, he was no longer a mad man, but imprisoned for over thirty years...

Whether so or not, his memory was like new, using a truth serum forcing everyone to be sedated and discover their secrets, and less badly, he told everything taken to drugs with truth serum...

And so he can find out where he was leaving after dawn...

And closing all the doors not before hypnotizing everyone so they don't remember what happened...

Many mobsters who existed in Gotham even though it remained of the reign of Falconi and Maroni and even Moxom, they had inherited their heritage...

And they still kept their numerousbranches, lived off their interest from their arms loans that they always sold...

And there weren't a few crazy people who just went and robbed the bank of these powerful men, not that it hadn't already been done, but there were already madmen who wanted the circus to catch fire...

And in the case he wanted the money as payment for his services, efforts and his lost year.

And among these crazy there were the joker, if it does once makes two, if it makes two makes three and always does ...

If it was repetitive it could work more than once...

Somehow that man knew how to say that there was never anything between Moxon'ssecrets...

There was a mobster who no one knew if he was still alive or dead, but he had been missing for 16years, and he was the man the other mobsters wanted to hide a secret... ?

They ran after him to keep it safe...

His name was Maximus, and the mobster everyone was looking for to be the man who kept secrets safe was Carnivale...

The mafia's inheritance included cash, were rare after a truce in the name of a common bat, some have even paid some mercenaries to eliminate gotham's bat.

But he was looking for a legend...

And to no avail, but there were attempts, there was a constant battle of attempts, they came close,, almost destroyed Gotham, but they couldn't...

And some of these men simply repeated the great deed...

And it was already beaten...

There really was the so-called janitor...

The janitor kept secrets that normal banks couldn't keep...

A few years ago before the old guard of the mobsters disappeared the caretaker kept secrets and the place was always hidden, never heard of the place, there were rumors that existed in an underground suburb or the place that would never tell where it was...

And when Maxima disappeared the secrets he kept disappeared with him.

There were rumors that more than half of the secrets of corrupt businessmen and ghost companies and criminal groups had their belongingsstolen...

And they weren't just any belongings, but there was something that connected the robberies, specific robberies,, during periods of time, from time to time...

And that's what Lupus taught him, to try.

It was not difficult to find a man faithful to the Joker, among these men faithful to the joker, there were several factors...

And some died without regard to the factors, which were simply fear, fear, love for relatives who would actually suffer if they betrayed them...

And there were witnesses, but they were, of no use, there were no motives, besides that each of the mobsters were specific victims of specific robberies...

Including Crane, Joker, Falconi,everyone in general had their right arm especially men who would be very afraid of the way they would be killed if they betrayed these people...

But they would never, ever even take a gang directly into four banks of four cities at the same time and take hostages in the middle of the day and very busy...

And at this time on a busy day customers and many of them, at various strategic points between the borders of Star City, Central City, Metropolis and Gotham City...

There was what better than a simple robbery was not a simple robbery, but kidnapping of relatives...

And he was going to make the big plan...

And there were the bankers responsible for specific banktellers, and they were kept from valuable goods and jewelry, but there was more and that's what they were looking for...

And come to thinkof it, what was the best plan what was the real strategy that would make them win...

Among the four banks located in each of the cities, were not any bank, but the bank outside the branch, and that would be real specifications, even if they were better than simple headache for the mobsters...

They could be any mobster, but they were the main mobsters in each city specifically they...

And every one of the bankers that was there...

One of luthor's bank employees was one of those places that served to divert and launder thevillain's dirty money, specifically they wanted specific things...

He was a fifty, thin, stocky, grizzled man who had two children already

And one of lloyd thompson's employees was 15 years in the bank, a longtime, he always saw,, being little busy was the only place that Lex Luthor most frequented at specific times of course...

And he stood by, waited for him to follow and told him how many times he left, where he went and which bank...

And he took his cellphone, was sitting at the table between typing,, his days after his jovial slack and Lex Luthor, had left the bank,, it was 15 minutes ago when he took his cell phone and when he saw,, he diverted his attention from the computer in front of him,, took his wallet and told a colleague...

And it was him and two other employees and two security guards, they believed that nothing would happen to the bank of Luthor, mainly because they lived in Metrópoles the city of Superman...

Then one went out to lunch and then the other would be leaving and soon Lloyd in turn said.

\- How about everyone go to that store across the street and bring the candy everyone likes...

A woman said.

Which ones do you want? "He was one of his colleagues, tall and fat.

All of them. "He said.

And pushed each of them toward the door.

\- And coffee for everyone is on me...

Lloyd was a good man, there are rare ones who are like that and work for Luthor especially these days...

And so they left...

Being pushed next to the security guard...

And the FBI didn't know anything, and they knew as much as the criminals who had suspicious transactions...

And when he was about to leave the younger man heard a newmessage...

Andhe took the cell phone,, five minutes after they left he went towards the entrance gates and opened them...

And the same men came in with skull masks and there were ten of them...

And armed anddangerous, by the way they would go directly towards the vault, not specific, they had tablets in their hands and watched around them they went towards the small drawers...

And he opened each of the ones they pointed out and the safe too, they could take all the money, but they didn't, exactly $150,000 and some specific drawers not all some...

And when they were about to leave when one of the security guards arrived next to a woman who was coming after with several sweets...

And at this time he shot, but hitting the kevlar, just did nothing but shoot back and directly into the chest of the security guard, falling to the ground and bleeding, when then the woman falls screaming in tears, they pointed the weapons to her that fall to her knees on the ground ...

They came across Superman twice...

And he was showing up on the other side of the bank windowwhen he stopped specifically in front of them...

And when they were going to blow towards thosemen, there was a bullet behind them,, shooting at pace in their direction and in their arms and legs...

And they weren't just any bullets, but kryptonite...

And he fell there at that time, they didn't shoot at his vital points, avoiding everyone enough to immobilize...

The police as usual, they appeared there and tow seemed that appeared the reporters who was similar to the branch of the modern world of gossip ...

And after ten minutes it would be that only the emergency and the rescue took half an hour... to appear...

The cops and the reporters and what they both heard on the 9.1.1 line.

It was simple for reporters to hear Superman injured...

And for the police and Luthor were similar...

Bank robbery stolen money...

White woman in danger...

And the FBI soon got on the case...

Helena Bartinelli was the daughter of Helio Bartinelli,, he came from a long line of gotham mobsters...

Helena's uncle named Theodoro Bartinelli in turn had a bank.

Your whole family lost everything...

Theodore,, he was two days before he was killed in the ambush,, was kidnapped and forced to hand over all his secrets to the men...

And he was kept by the skull men.

And without anyone knowing while they held him captive.

They were intelligent and they transferred all their possessionssomewhere, without exact knowledge and forcing him into a spiral of death and violence throughout the city...

And there was a rumor that circulated in the streets in the meantime...

And everyone forgot of course.

And some criminals have heard the rumors...

And he'd run down the street and run through all the rival territories...

And he was persecuted and that before he was simply killed in an ambush between another rival mafiaclan, he simply had a daughter who was sent to a shelter...

And around them and they took all the secrets and everything that was of value and he was sent...


	51. Chapter 51

18

And while they were chasing the mobsters all over Gotham City, they raided the banks of rival mobsters and bankers to Bartinelli and with the help of some employees they opened the safe boxes and took what mattered most...

And forced her to hold the bleeding...

And they rumped around their pockets and tied the woman and he and they left...

And when that was repeated twice, that was more than the FBI could say as too much of a coincidence...

Two male family parents who had come home one from Star City one from Central City...

Actually, after you robbed... Metropolises of... all the major super heroic cities in the United States, including Metropolises...

A few hours after the end of the shooting, when analyzing the crime scenes that were many, they realized that the man was trapped, handcuffed and tied to the wheel, there at that time.

And they collected statements that in an alley at the last corner amid the chase all over town, one heard a gunshot inside the car and someone jumped out of the car...

And minutes later he crashed in front of Walmart and he was cornered and ambushed, the car...

There were several cars that stopped in front of the car, and as they left and approached opening the driver's seat door...

And then the car exploded, incinerating many of the criminals around, in addition to the street and the gas pipe...

And in the meantime...

There was a bigger problem, the bosses weren't killed, but the mobsters' wives and brothers and they sent a message...

And in the midst of attacks across every city...

Yes, they really were...

All major cities between attacks, they invaded a bacchus and were approached on the way out by Superman.

Soon at FBI headquarters Lex Luthor had contacted some acquaintances and in turn...

They had communicated and there was a meeting...

And in the midst of the investigation into the robberies in Lex Luthor's safes...

And it wasn't the same people who were approached, plus two employees who stayed in the next few rounds.

And when they arrived five days before the bank was robbed...

These two men dressed in black with skull masks and black boots, their clothes are kevlar that he can see...

Jonathan was taken into custody by the FBI and they took his statement and made inquiries in the middle of an interrogation...

He was a tall brunette man in a black suit at the resource center and a branch in Metropolis and there in the middle of people in suits they heard in the midst of interrogation...

\- Jonathan - Said the dark man...

What can you say to help us...? Questioned the man in front of him sitting at the square interrogation room table...

\- I don't know much. "He said. But I know that Mr. Luthor he was always visiting the bank. " He said.

He's a businessman. "Said the man. He does that.

\- But he does it outside opening hours. " He said.

\- Again he's a businessman. " Said the FBI agent...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. " And always almost at the time of closing and always goes after the safes that were stolen... - He said.

And it all happened as he reported.

And Jonathan Parks of Central City, he saw that his wife was tied to the chairs facing the kitchen door, seconds before closing the doors, he belatedly realizes that he should run away..., but it was too late.

And by turning the door and closed with a bang...

And he and punched him practically falls, he is after all a small man compared to this big man and well built muscles and he punches him once again.

Practically unconscious he is carried dragged down the aisle toward the kitchen next to his wife, tied up in tears, and he is also tied up...

And that's what happened...

Woke up in a dark place, was given a disposable cell phone in his hands, used daughters were kidnapped...

And there in that place he was threatened...

And they were returned after helping at the entrance to the Metropolis bank...

And while there were many other banks, which followed in the same scheme, Central City, two bank robberies, the heroes also failed to stop the robbery, they were prepared for each of them...

And it was like the whole street a hundred yards from the bank had covered in a sticky, sticky substance that trapped the Flash...

Star City there was a roadblock, something like a barrier of... Apokolips preventing heroes from shooting...

But it didn't reach a confrontation, it was only four times that in four different periods they had four encounters with four different heroes...

But they were prepared and never came to face directly any hero...

There were algorithms that would be well used and very interesting.

And there were six men, dressed in black with long Mega Hairand Dreadlocks and black skull masks...

And they all split into white vans with black lines and specifically going inside the seats...

And they held everyone hostage...

One of the businessmen who owns a chemical plant, who were found inside a tank...

He was missing, he really was well regarded, he was a man without many enemies and he was married, he had a huge network of chemical and pharmaceutical enterprises...

And he was one of the partners and shareholders of Wayne Interpreses.

And he was found six months later, tied to a rope and a weight tied to a tank to him...

And then he was cut, mutilated, and there was head trauma and he had several abrasions and cuts all over his body...

And the water submerged in a clogged sewer pipe from a firm near the pier.

Penguin was specifically sadistic when it came to punishing his henchmen when he found out they would be betrayed... or were betrayed...

And if they were to find out that someone or any of their henchmen would betray them well, praying wouldn't do any good...

Running or staying the alternatives were not good, if there were of course ...

And there was no retirement and no way to escape the worlds of the criminals of these psychopaths...

And amid the FBI investigation into the pentagon's intelligence saddles on top of any means one of the computers were hacked in front of everyone...

It was now or never, but it was never anyway...

Rodney a blond man was one of the responsible for the system when he noticed in the middle of his coffee out of the system...

And he noticed when he received a message, fifteen minutes after a warning that his computers were hacked and hacked, he ran toward the computer...

Anyone would despair when the Pentagon computer would be hacked...

And he went on and on using whatever means he could at that time, and the map indicated and literally flew around all of Europe to Ukraine and didn't stop there anywhere...

And the damn machine the hacker sent the middle finger drawing to him.

He even gave Moscow...

What did they break in?

And he called his superior...

And what did they steal?. " He wanted to know his superior...

Fifty fat man with a beer belly.

\- Accounts... - Said one of the technicians...

\- What types of accounts? I wanted to know a third party.

\- Accounts of millionaire men. " He said.

\- Any millionaire man...? He asked.

\- Not any account... - Said...

\- They were one of the men involved in the investigation...

\- They were suspected men involved with the mafia with trafficking, money laundering...

And that's dangerous? Asked another man...

And a better detective was with Abnegy's contacts with contacts with informants and businessmen around Europe and some cedes in the United States...

Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Sweden, Bosnia a demand in Kyrgyzstan...

It wasn't impossible, but it was very difficult, there was a chance to find the hacker Aranea...

And according to they count, he was a ghost and left signs and marks on all the sites he accessed...

Recently he hacked into some computers systems and companies...

There were also traces that this ghost left when breaking into any computer were always those...

And that they were famous for embezzlement, financial crimes, illegal trafficking...

The dark knight researched and secretly followed the tracks of this ghost was...

He saw where it all started...

The first contact of the spider was in Sweden around 2010 this was the recent and the mark of the spider...

And it all started in the city of Sweden soon spreading all over the country and then around Europe...

And he started small...

And I'd like to brag...

He started by revealing about high-profile rapists...

And the contact and the connection between the former KGB agents...

Starting with an unscrupulous businessman who was a drug dealer...

And he saw that he in question, had tried to cover up his traffic trying to escape using his car, running through the desert and heading towards Mexico...

And he tried to get on the roads, and with a corrupt cop as a hostage and being one of his girls on his payroll...

And this drug dealer paid his freedom and what he can see, he was threatened says he was contacted...

And he'd been blackmailed...

Not by anyone in specific...

That place was strange, his kingdom was vast, outside his means of arms and drug trafficking and prostitution, branches of business...

One of his victims in question was one of the only Chicago police officers who went against him...

Well, he ended up dead, his wife survived... but he died murdered.

And at another time, and in a previous life and at a time of time before time change...

And when he first saw her...

And when he witnessed that the policeman tried to confront him, even tried all means of justice, he died murdered, but nothing could do...

And then in the end the enter with everything at his drug point was killed...

And he may have contact with that specific man he charged ten million euros for information...

And he found out what was so interesting...

And he was king of rape in the human trafficking of sex slaves...

And he had a lot of contacts and a lot of people on his payroll...

And these included politicians, pimps, prostitution houses, police and businessmen...

And he has a select group of allies and enemies and among these were other unscrupulous businessmen.

Cut your bond with some men, cut your bread and your livelihood, some contacts that we will have the recipe for your ruin...

And then he came up with the idea.

Transfer his money, and erase his tracks, how and who would he blame...?

What doesn't hurt in the conscience hurts in the pocket...

The spider ghost that had the web a secret organization with several people who were involved among them...

And what did they have in common?

He had seen that sometime years ago among the comings of various businessmen and shell companies...

And he received a lot of money and in kind there were banks in Switzerland that if he knew where to look it would be easy to find...

And he followed the money, his contacts and the point of origin and some drug dealers...

And each of them between the sale and trafficking of drugs that were sent and transported around the world...

And there was a source and an origin...

There was one dealer in particular that he could see anything he could say in particular.

Vigilantes something beyond were seemed a prostitution ring that in theory would be silent ...

And the shadow of the bat he saw those secret agents from the ruin around...

And some people were sent around the world, where they were meeting with supposed social workers and people who were supposed to adopt children by legal means...

And that not all of them did it legally, the easiest was more wanted.

And in total were famous that fall into the media there was a social assistance cpa, mess with a contract of one million a year on social assistance, and who had international donations, some certain social workers were involved ...

And these agencies received donations from businessmen and these various companies involved in the alleged murders that there was no evidence...

About approvals and denials of services that benefited fraud and tax evasion there were suspicious files evidence...

And there was a branch in Gotham City anyway...

There was a woman who was found murdered and who had contact with other social workers...

And with unscrupulous businessmen and in particular there was what he perceived...

And he made a gang and a cartel within some companies and among those there were also in Gotham, Metropolis and Star City.

And what these murders and robberies had in common...

And the murders took place on holidays, and the robberies of the bank robberies a week before and a week after the holidays...

A few years ago at ClubKids, there was a family of people who were accepted among themselves...

There were a lot of contacts and a lot of people with suspicious connections...

And he knew that in addition to these businessmen living secret lives...

And he hacked into the computers of businessmen who in theory fell into the mouths of the people

This specific hacker was a man named Vespertilio Exspiravit

Nigrum Theranea was a previous organization that had contact with these spiders and these organizations...

That in fact this Nigrum was just a few young teenagers that he managed to put together to form a large secret society of kids with hacking skills all out of Russia.

If you could find it, it was easy to look for...

And they always frequented nightclubs, seemed so bored that they spread to the four winds amid rumors what they did...

And they were easy to find if they were in alternative nightclubs, internet invitations or better Deep web.

And he came in with the help of Veronika's contacts who had many of these clubs in Europe, all those kids wanted to fit in and looked like some victims of bullying at school and wanted to get away from reality...

And gathering the rejects that's how the spiders came about...

Along with plans for revenge...

And with that they ran off to the clubs...

And many teenagers were influenced, they liked to drink hidden from their parents and smoke and feel older.

And he took them as his protégés put the ideas in his parents' heads, scholarships and exchanges.

And among the investigations, there was a male businessman from Ukraine who they investigated...

And they all had their accounts hacked and millions of suspicious dollars were transferred into ghost accounts at ghost banks

And they wouldn't be entitled to report it since it was suspicious money.

And between these entrepreneurs and their partners and the various organizations they could see that there was a large criminal organization.

The investigations of some previous detectives regarding the disappearance of Alyuva Petroyia...

And she was one of Lupus's victims...

And she had disappeared over 15 years ago...

And one of the bodies in her lair was hers.

And along with her, $50 billion disappeared and she was involved in a money laundering scheme, but none of them put the pieces together...

And he was part of the Russian mob.

There was an organization and money laundering schemes.

There were several investigations, but with his disappearance there was no evidence...

And they disappeared along with her.

And among these men who were investigating was one of the most famous hackers he may know...

These were one of the most powerful men in the world, and one of the most dangerous, but he was not alone, his daughter was not seen anymore...

Following Alyuva's tracks she was seen one last time before disappearing on the day of a family party...

And there were a lot of rumors about what she was involved with...

Previously between the parties and their contacts, along with her, billions in cash disappeared...

And there in several records there were similar cases apparently within the Yvankov family...

The accounts disappeared, as if there was a key he followed between his contacts and his accounts...

And he had left in his belongings a key...

And they didn't look at it at the time, but in their belongings...

And in a report he noted that no one else went deep and was filed...

And in the middle of the evidence room and in cold cases...

And amid moldy boxes, therewere...

A lot of things and between them...

Had... a key, it was quite possible that it was a key from where she worked...

And the employees of hiscompany, and had at his disposal the right to a drawer, of course he should not be in the same place...

And how long would they keep it without throwing it away?

And they had left their belongings sent in an evidence room amid the investigations...

And again people didn't put the pieces together...

And he wondered how long if there was still a bank, he'd keep his clients' belongings...

And they could last for years, couldn't they?

And he looked in records and in these records there were several bank accounts...

And he saw that he had a media of twenty years that kept them...

And he visited several banks and mostly he took a false warrant, claiming to confiscate some belongings from an investigation...

And each of the employees did not look twice, did not question, much and should also be by the fact that when he wet the hands of these people they shut their mouths at the time.

And when he went into each of the strong boxes and in his drawers he took with follow what he can see and study later...

And he knew that she had an account from a rival bank to your company...

But there were documents, keys and no money, but there was a map...

And on this map, besides them, there were reports, documents and files...

And they had connections with other companies around Russia and Germany...

And he can see that she worked in accounting and can hide a lot of evidence and evidence against schematics and transaction and business documents more than suspects, but she stole them...

And she transferred that amount into a hidden bank far from where they could find...

And in another name far away and in a swiss tax haven.

And even among the family she would be the only descendant of Akovit and he had anempire, he can see that influences it even after his disappearance...

And they could lead to complications if they found out and the Russian mob could create an unprecedented war...

It wouldn't be good for anyone if someone got their hands on that money...

And they were suspicious and dangerous men, and they were men who could not be openly blackmailed who could not openly seek the police...

And that's why his disappearance wasn't investigated.

They were afraid...

And it was hard to find anyone who wanted to talk about it, even going to nightclubs, former allies, and former henchmen and employees, and the victims, partners and aggressors, were afraid...

And even that he went towards the prisons, the former henchmen who worked for, and who was arrested for other crimes unrelated to the work he had done for the saying whose...

But he can talk to someinformants, in fact he had to come up with the excuse that he was a distant cousin...

And all to talk to the old henchmen of our dear Russian mobster...

And this one who in the midst of swearing for his mother's life never to take what the light of day said again...

And they didn't want to talk much, but they were told there was a war, a slaughter in search of the missing money...

And the scheme could not be discovered, there was not really a real owner, since if they did not and would never go against it.

What he can see was that one of the businessmen openly in Russia and around the border with another country and in the midst of an investigation...

And they realized that a communications entrepreneur and president of several Russian intelligence and security companies received a visit from the FSB...

Accused of tax evasion and embezzlement of funds... but without evidence.

There were some allegations and they were suspicious as to the origin...

And some businessmen, when hiring lawyers in the plural, claimed to be called to testify were suspects the allegations and if those wiretaps were made legally ...

Going in that profile, some were discarded, and even some evidence, but did not stop falling into the mouth of the media and all the shit hit the fan ...

And of course again no one joined the dots...

The scam in social security and there was a company that dealt with this social security information and sending funds to orphanages ...

And from grain to grain the chicken fills the conversation and it was this money that for years diverted an amount that in the case would not ascertain, not before their escape ...

And he asked for an amount, sent another, most did not investigate the transactions, and leaving only one person responsible for the transactions and a single person responsible for sending funds ...

Computing an amount when they would receive and not compute the actual value...

Claiming that it would literally send an additional amount to a certain portion of people, few would benefit...

And it wasn't justorphanages, they were NGOs and everything about government command, there were a lot of suspicious ventures...

And diverting funds that no one would question ... but the eye grew and was careless, diverting more than they would want, and so began to realize ...

There were questions as to the veracity of the facts and the origin of information as they say...

And they realized it wasn't legal transactions...

Some FBI officials and agents who were called toward an internal affairsmeeting...

And all quanto to certain informants, very suspicious ...

There was a table at a meeting about certain suspicions...

And in their investigations they could see that there were in these LGBT nightclubs that attracted many people with secret lives...

Women and men in black suits, a man approaching the fifties, little gray hair and thin, he was white and was giving ass food in all there ...

Some exactly 15 years before the end of the old mobsters' guard around1980 there were a series of murders...

And to which he returns to the specific account.

And these unsolved murders took place on holidays... , and caused him to divert attention to the real problem..., but as he said.

Lupus used the power to forget and infiltrate the mind to erase everything...

And that included the secrets that were well kept, and even then it didn't change anything, people still don't put the dots together...

And the men who were waiting for that exact moment when it all happened...

But they wouldn't kill anyone, but the old-school mobsters...

There was the provenance of a lot of shit going on at the same time...

And to realize that the holiday killer..., well..., he's back...

And yet it continues to kill..., and continues to kill the businessmen and the people who would be involved with such bureaucratic issues...

One or two alleged bombs that had disappeared, a long list of bank robberies of mobsters and unscrupulous men, but unscrupulous men with many important contacts...

And a long list of disappearances and kidnappings of people who were as important as the queen of Sheba.

This spider organization had exchanged information in the media under the failed pretext of blackmail over huge amounts of millions of dollars...

And they didn't negotiate with these people and what they didn't do...

But he knew that they had a range of information gathered now at his disposal...

And there were a lot of strange criminals who had contact...

And among these contacts there was a huge amount of money that seconds some sources would be a meeting point between some organizations...

And it was a one-week period of smuggling and illegal entry of money embezzled from some criminals...

And when it emerged a few years ago in the criminal past, the clown of crime arose,and thus a greater concern in hiding money for criminal financing and resources to maintain power... ,

And the fact of simply keeping a huge amount of money in a single point easily stolen...

And it would be even more worrying to send the money and have resources and transportation and reliable people to keep that money...

And among these people known there were four businessmen and their assistants who would come directly to Gotham to deal with the money..., but something happened...

Safety was paramount and their commitment even more important...

And the specific businessman in turn came from a plane in Aviv was hijacked...

And among them were Jews and four European entrepreneurs from four European companies...

In the old days there was drug trafficking in nightclubs that were controlled by the security guards who paid the cops that it was to keep away...

There were salesmen in these clubs who were the same ones who frequented the clubs...

And who sold to these people who also used...?

And... well... They were the traffickers,, and the drug traffickers who came across the borders,, some were Colombians and sometimes the routes came from the other side of the world.

And were more specifically in Europe, Russia, Ukraine, and the drug you say..., mainly Ecstasy...

And there were some more expensive drugs,and people who were richer and with little more money and resources...

And who were the financiers the entrepreneurs themselves who used resources and funding of resources diverted funds and illegal enterprise ...

And that's where these men camein, unscrupulous middlemen and a search for facilitators...

And with contacts at the borders of Europe, with the aim of going on private planes...

And those who could be free of fees, and who would not take advantage of the supervision of customs ...

There was a rumor of a large sum of money, but they knew that even if there was something concrete in that exorbitant amount of money just by nightclubs.

And that's what they called the legend of the rising sun...

And there is nothing to prove that these entrepreneurs were involved in this, they were very respected and not finding anything really that was true ...

And in the meantime...

These Jews were kidnap victims in Uganda...

And there was a word from these men they were armed men without restrictions or even masks on their faces...

And they took these people to the Congo.

Supposedly a Nazi group...

And they were from Germany...?

Well, it was right there, there were several passengers who were Jewish...

And the businessmen themselves were Jews,, their families were descendants of the children who once went to concentration camps...

And they themselves went to Nazi camps in their childhood...

And part of life was in captivity in Nazi camps...

And there seemed to be problems there, the men were decided problematic and seemed stable to Nazis...

They spoke German, but communicated well in Arabic...

And they were in Aviv there at that place...

There were severalproblems, one after the other, murders of businessmen, two social workers killed, bank robberies around the United States...

And the kidnappings and among them the plane with more than 150 Jews and four businessmen and their assistants there...

And supposedly there wereinformants...

And these saying that there was a magic box from the end of World War II...

And right at the beginning of the cold war,and that can be used to destroy Russia or any part of the world...

And if it's found, of course, by the wrong person, or the wrong people.

They're going to think we're Nazis. Heard of a woman among the men who were holding the hostages...

And unexpectedly they got on the plane and didn't kill anyone, even for Nazis and armed communists they were peaceful and organized...

It had been two weeks since they had kidnapped such people and among them were the biggest businessmen in Russia...

And that coincidentally were important men who..., well no one would want to see them dead...

And they didn't know, but they were part of the criminal organization and while they were being held hostage...

And in the meantime...

And company received the visit of the FSB (Secret Security Agency of Russia)

There were rumors that coincidentally were revealed on the day of the hijacking of the plane...

And they were held captive and they were hostages...

Your secrets have been put on the agenda in the media...

That specific moment between the kidnapping and a Russian symphony orchestra and the Russian ballet that Bruce Wayne traveled in the Maldives...

For days this kidnapping was side by side between the falconry and embezzlement offunds, forgeries,, accusations of fraud and tax evasion ...

In this period Bruce Wayne was accused...

And that didn't lead to anything, there was the alibi for his kidnapping...

His alibi was his kidnapper...

And you couldn't do anything while you were in captivity.

And they came from accusations of fraud and tax evasion, but their presence was not expected before the milestone in Gotham City.

There were problems and schemes that could be revealed, their assistants form problems of undertakings...

And aman, another dead businessman who was part of wayne interpreses' circle of shareholders...

And he was found dead in a retreat,, there was an arrow in his back piercing and crossing him.

And while one of the businessmen was being held hostage against his will in the Congo...

Some companies werevisited, well in the period of the kidnapping of several of the scandal and various information of suspicious enterprises and movements were revealed ...

And they were one of the minority partners and shareholders of the four subsidiary companies that were visited in the middle of their visit to the company.

And in Europe, mis specifically in Russia.


	52. Chapter 52

18

Two of them who turned over the organizations they were there and the employees of the supposed government tax department...

And they took what they thought were sent all right up there, but it didn't look good...

And to top it off, they took it in a building and handcuffed and arrested and they didn't suspect it, but anyway...

And they saw that they should deposit the equivalent that would be related to taxes...

And everything fell apart and all his assets to be deceived by scammers who pretended to be agents of the DEA and FSB ...

And meanwhile, a detective sought information about a family of dead undercover agents...

And while they learned that their prodigy son disappeared in the middle of the cold war...

Supposedly the scientist who had contact with the agents who were burning and filing in the post-war period...

And he can see a secret agent, the photos and files of a boy who no longer existed, data said that the scientist disappeared...

And the bodies too, but witnesses of former secret agents...

And they were responsible for the torture of former KGB agents.

Certain missing KGB agents...

There were specifically well... Two of them that did not appear exactly three months into his home, was as... if he had never existed on the face of the earth.

No more than a few lost videos of parties that they were participants of teachers that did not work out ...

A data company actually disappeared five months after it emerged on earth, more specifically in Russia...

That would be what six months of ventures and investments and at the end of a year...

Well... there would come a surprise... as the cryptocurrency entrepreneur used to say...

Their investors were new entrepreneurs who invested and deposited money and cryptocurrencies over the months they had been found at high-class parties.

And they these people who seemed to be involved in these businesses were around two hundred and grew every day and everyone...

And they were being inserted into the business environment of big business, and where they had the promise of easy investments and quick return...

And they contact or by phone and or website where they accessed and recorded their bets, investments and bank deposits ...

And in the end one person spoke to other people, relatives friends, colleagues of companies ...

And over the next six months to a year, they ended up leaving their jobs expecting financial return.

Easy money without any effort.

And there was nothing more reliable said some.

And they said that these parties of very eccentric and interesting people was a place away from the historic center in a five star hotel...

There were four meetings were the same people there were always more people in between those encounters, but overall only in conversations about phone and online bank account deposits.

During the first five months they had their money back and with that they kept busy...

One night the man who claimed to be a businessman and collected information he and his partner were robbed and their cell phones stolen...

The next night they made a statement and went to make a police report record...

A few hours later they kept in touch using personal websites and phone calls.

There was everything in the house in a huge secluded mansion, very well looked after very well cleaned nothing overturned in the house ...

And it was clean, right, and no mess, no thief and the data, all of it...

And he was the only child prodigy and everything five years old, and his information data and life... they weren't there in that place...

And they didn't exist...

There was an information and computer company and private intelligence...

And they saw after two weeks of these robberies, well let's say that many people committed suicide and were given police report statements...

And these people weren't the only ones who were robbed...

And what they had in common, they were employees of all the companies in Russia...

Jeremy Stefan, he was in the same pack office assistants directly connected to Josiah Moron...

And he was one of the shareholders and partners of Cimex companies, he was a technology and investment company...

And that he did ventures and leasing and had his own carrier...

Not specifically in any Russian company, they were IT technicians and were in the major investment and transport companies...

Some of them were linked in the manufacture of armaments and engineering...

Thabitha King went on the cryptocurrency pack and she soon saw an opportunity to get out of her IT job from wes...

And she was one of wes' shareholder assistants and she soon spread the news...

And the company's earnings unde even gave his data to that entrepreneur that he saw to several other people four times over the course of a year...

There was a security and espionage company that had their documents leaked soon after and a case of information leaked in a failed attempt at blackmail and extortion.

And some of these companies had negotiations and investments in addition to being affiliated with the government itself in the construction and public tenders contracts with the government...

There were public bids on the construction of enterprises and the sales of armaments to the army.

And without realizing it, they didn't know how much to give away their personal information, they gave them access to the information on the company's computers...

And unexpectedly all this resulted in a great spread that they would

And a year was enough to hack into the computers of the companies and let them extract and transfer information from these companies...

And defense programs, these Russian companies were competing in bids and auctions of bids with several foreign companies including Lex Corp and Wayne, as well as Queen and Power.

And he traveled to one of Wayne's branches in Russia and then to Ukraine some tours in Moscow where he had contact with one of his teachers...

Tell me everything I want to know what I'm getting into. " Said the detective...

And he had contact with him, this man was one of the businessmen and greatest assassins of the soviet union era...

And when they realized they kept in touch with hackers and also with spies and thieves, they gave their CPF data data, passwords and access to their computers...

And in addition to their stolen money, they were the closest who had direct contacts with unscrupulous businessmen who held illegal businesses.

And they were aware of all their blackmail, bribery and their negotiations...

The cold war and the impending hydrogen bomb they hid from these victims that didn't exist...

And he had contact with a supposed man who could find that rumor bomb...

And they saw that the police couldn't do anything...

The building and the mansion were empty these people disappeared, investigations led to a company of a building that was empty, the businessman or alleged businessman fled a long time without leaving a trace.

That money they invested disappeared off the face of the earth, and they never saw...

Some of the companies entered the legal recovery in view of the bankruptcy and that they would not talk about them for a long time...

And only five of these companies are left in total of all this the smallest and least competitive ...

Everything was pointing towards Lex Luthor, after all he was famous for being a super villain...

And it was around more than ten million dollars and not counting the money transfers from the companies...

And these who had embezzlement and went into a loss of more than fifty billion in each of them...

But there was to just run and follow the money, but that money disappeared and you could not see news...

Even the most careful of criminals leaves a clue sometimes it would be long and there is always the truth, but few discover...

And as I said it was difficult, but not impossible to track down the criminals one hour he ends up ingrained.

And in his pursuit he thinks about it.

And one hour ends up slipping he ends up being found or someone smarter blackmailing him...

And in case he...

And he was the wrong person, thought that one day he wouldn't get caught.

And it wasn't that soon, and there are always calls, but they end up either dying or being chased.

For a few days before Valentine's Day all repetitive and specific numbers...

And he secretly tapped the phones and was following and recording some calls, so he can follow the tracks and listen to some conversations...

And in the end managing to intercept and in the midst of blackmail, well, he discovered some secrets...

And that they were normally, and didn't receive so many calls, fifty calls from the same number of more than five minutes and these numbers repeat themselves...

And for him it was very suspicious...

And these numbers were being used in the other two companies...

And amid alleged assaults by agents of the former KGB that was disjointed at the end of World War II...

And this man he remembers that he really had to change something before he just talked about his contacts...

According to documents obtained by some contacts he had in his mother Russia...

And he learned about Alexey Bilyuchenkovithy holding a key position at DEX.

And it was a company focused on the dynamics of information collection, and even then it was not ready and much less prepared for such a thing ...

And not even finding out who was the bastard who stole the information...

And this company was one of the subsidiaries that did not exist the businessman disappeared on the face of the earth ...

And he ran away as a way of saying he actually sent a fuck to anyone who wanted to try to catch him...

And he applied for asylum in Moscow...

Too many tips drop to say the least...

And this information company in the midst of the kidnapping that stopped acting in early February 2019...

Not counting the ways to insert yourself within these locations

And leaving clients unable to access investments totaling nearly US$500 billion.

And they were the fastest and most talented Russian hackers he could ever meet...

Stupid kid, just because he's good at computer science, he thinks he's great.

And the girls are lost there...

In droves, swallowing people in the air and in the corners, picking themselves up like there's no tomorrow...

And first he contacted them through the Deep Web...

And he can see that there were several platforms and forums focused on intrusions and technology...

And he can enjoy his services and gain an ally, of course, after gaining confidence during a month of conversation.

Thus showing these kids who is the good and then they follow them like sheep ...

And with the exchange of information that he can find himself in a bohemian bar among several nerds who were there ...

And seeing him for the first time was small, not even finished high school, was 17 years old, and was a prodigy, and who had grayish brown hair with the right part of his head shaved and the left there was a long braid ...

And with a tattoo on the side of the shaved head and blue eyes with painted eyebrows and make-up eyes...

And he was gothic black clothing and full of chains with tattoos and piercings around the nose ears eyebrows tongue...

He spoke more in slang than even he could invent words out of someone's ass...

And his nickname was Jeko and his name he thought it best to say Jeko.

And he managed after much effort to convince to work for him and he was in the middle of a scheme...

And he got money and ran away from home a few months ago when the police came to his parents' house to question him, he had already run away...

The boy managed to break into a private bank and transfer over one hundred thousand euros to various accounts around Sweden...

The detective looked at that Russian junkie the rogue ghetto guy who was connected to an organization he found in internet aficionados and his fellow tech aficionados.

And he saw that there were more than Americans, in the end he intercepted the communication...

And he can use it to find out about the alleged organization that was hacking into some computers...

And he saw him the beast boy had a friend fascinated with technology and loved

And he didn't know that this amount really existed...

But he managed to convert and recruit some retarded kids with a fascination with technology and intrusions were hackers who began influenced by other tech-friendly imbeciles...

And he gave each of them a place to invade quietly and the technology needed to do so...

And there was the 14-year-old prodigy girl and Juubi and several boys scattered there in that building that he had secretly bought under a false name...

And he knew before in a previous life...

And he seemed even more retarded, but they did their job, there were a lot of money-hungry people in the world of crime...

And right in the underworld of Russia who did everything for money...

And they intercepted a communication they knew about a new exchange of auctions who paid more for a new technology...

And it would be in three days...

And what turned out to be true...

And she would be responsible for controlling any technological weaponry and firing any weapon from anywhere in the world...

And he followed him in the midst of intercepting the call and communication of a Russian scientist and programmer who sold his technology to the U.S...

And he managed to track down they were right in the middle of a conference at pentagon headquarters, he was on the other side of Europe in his lab...

And showing and application presentation and reveal your newest technology...

And the group he created was contacted Andrey the scientist after he could see that the man regretted...

And he could control it, but he didn't know who was really there watching his presentation...

And he as had his group well hidden he went looking for this doctor and looking well he was an absent father...

And he saw him going to university classes and contacted him five days before handing over the technology to the Americans...

\- This is a job for you, okay?

And he was looking at a crisis of conscience...

And they met in a museum...

And what happened? I wanted to know...

Regret maybe. " He said.

And why don't you just go back? I wanted to know.

\- It's not that easy, my face is known if I go back after having sold, I will lose everything serie hunted and chased. - Said

\- Isn't running is a solution? I wanted to know.

\- Like I said, I need money too. "He said.

"I can't just regret it and not sell it. "He said.

I need to sell. " He said.

And hide the technology. " He said.

\- I know, very dangerous in the wrong hands. " He said.

\- You're known for hiding secrets. " He said. - And for giving new identities. " He said.

Work for me. " He said. "And I will be able to give you a new life. "He said.

That's it? I wanted to know him.

\- You can see that by the rumors of the underworld, I'm a ghost and you'd be a ghost too. " He said.

Another life another name. - Said

I'm going to do it. " He said.

Is that my technology? He asked.

Do you accept? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And the technology convoy was following some soldiers and the other one was wearing vests in the middle of a deserted snow road...

And armed and properly safe, nothing and no one would attack the U.S. government truck...

And it was a mistake.

And with this craze to reveal government data in search of free information...

And he read the files released years later, he was on everyone's way to see the scheme, so if they hadn't pressured the government to release cold war information...

And he would never know how the plan worked and he would never intercept the path and there would be no way he could make the plan...

And he had robots and technology and several trucks on that road a big truck taking cars in the opposite direction coming close

And he saw him actually broke into a train weeks after the sale of his newest technology...

And FBI agents and a billionaire oligarch linked to the war with Ukraine he could make them think that of him...

And the FBI agents were inside that truck, he could intercept and throw a gas bomb in their direction...

And forcing the driver to brake the truck...

And said and fixed and on top of the direction...

And then hitting the cars in front of you, and those who tried not to get hit, well all the cars came out thrown up and around closing the intersection and hitting us in front...

And causing a pileup several cars were hit the cars that were transported fell with everything around and knocking everything around and with that closing any access to escape...

And so he threw tear gas around and sleeping pills around and all that before they had time to react...

And some cars in the entourage were hit, they got in the truck and shot the doctor in the chest at that time...

And he can see that he really was interested in it and took the computer were using all of them the skull mask...

And right behind they deleted all the information that was there and took the doctor with them...

Luthor was investigated and there were tax frauds between 2005 and 2018, at least the leaked information occurred since the lex corp. subsidiary...

And he can just pass the good doctor through plastic surgery to pick up a corpse and also undergo a thorough plastic surgery.

And then he can cut into pieces and putting them in plastic bags he put them in the van and throw them in front of the American embassy of Russia...

And in his thoughts well, for now he wouldn't worry about it.

And the company was also connected to the victim of the cryptocurrency scam...

And that she was kept in custody, her affiliation, he was one of the computer techniques to IT.

Money they've never seen in their lives again...

And these clients between being employees, being secretaries and direct assistants, being and being responsible for the bureaucratic parts and accesses of systems of rival companies ...

And they were used and controlled using their greed, but they ended up in disgrace, at that time they were under the custody of the federal police and if they got away with it they wouldn't find jobs so easy anymore.

Cryptocurrencies made room for more lucrative and less physical investments, they would never find themselves unless they saw what they were four times...

And in a mansion that would be from another businessmen, and that was rented months before the meetings they in turn they

By beginning investigating the obscure world of cryptocurrency transactions in Russia in order to find out what happened to that money that disappeared.

The desperation of those who invested the savings in coins and fear never recover the money and would never recover anyway.

There was the Queen of Chaos, and she was a woman who cheated with thousands of investors and then disappeared and she was one of the supposed social workers.

And that's where he could figure out where some of the money in the scheme was scattered at various banks around Europe.

And they were those businessmen who found in contact with all the victims and who disappeared along with all the others who showed up at those meetings...

And that gave rise to Adena one of the guerrillas that arose during the period of the first war and second war...

And she was a Jew who was looking for a way to rebel against the system, she saw her family members die in the concentration camp...

And there was the period of the war of Ukraine and Russia...

Until the 18th century, the region was controlled by the Crimean Canon, when it was taken over by the Russian Empire.

This empire would have conspirators and usurpers and also enemies and opponents of power who would not agree to such rules or with lords of the kingdom.

And he had hidden the exact location of a secret diamond mine...

And it wasn't in a known mine, and it was literally in everyone's eyes, without course realizing and not finding out.

And the old mansion was abandoned in the middle of a fire that was according to the data to get rid of a plague that fell on that state in that country.

The old property was named Goluboy Brillianta Sernerat...

And it was abandoned a long time ago without ever knowing about its countless secret passages...

And with his help he went back there and asked to buy that old property and started with the reconstruction of that property...

And without knowing that in its basement there was a large reserve of diamonds and an old mine...

And the other goal was to figure out how to take the diamonds off the tile and figure out how to take it off without finding out what he did...

The Russians called the region Новоро́ссия ("Novorossiya", or "New Russia").

In the 19th century, with the industrial revolution, the region became important to the empire due to its coal production.

And the traditional family of Adena were the Shara Jews and Noah Chekhov was also from a traditional family, but they were Arabs and Muslims.

And the war even though she was blind, he still fell in love with her in the gardens and museums, family restaurants and walking with her brother Gael.

Even against all odds Adena and Noah got married...

And after several fights and family conflicts, but what won were the properties and well, after all both were rich and successful ...

And that happened at the end of the first war...

And all when the second war was over and recovering at all costs using all the contacts between the powerful of Stalin's government the Shara retained their power, but the Chekhov were originally from Russia and migrated long ago they converted their names.

And they converted over the years of war to Christianity and kept their lands and power by confiscating from other businessmen who were Jews...

The population in the region has always been ethnically diverse, with a 1897 census, who knew, reported that more than half of the inhabitants of Donets were Ukrainians, while Russians were 28%.

Other minorities included Greeks, Germans, Jews and Tatars and nothing and no one would know about it...

During much of the 20th century, Ukraine became a Soviet Republic.

And during this period came with them rebellions and internal conflicts, there were several difficulties, even with the work, yet there was oppression, and with that came with the normal and common problems for a period of time.

And during or until the end of the conflicts there were several major problems, such as submission...

And with that who was in power could think that they could kill without being caught or impunity or that there would be no one to stand up against...

And in this way came the oppression of the weakest and subject them to power established as a place that would never be dissolved in a greater power.

During the regime of Josef Stalin, the region underwent a process of "russification".

And with that came the resistance groups and internal conflicts of those who wanted their freedom...

And they believed that they could dominate, control in search of power and with that oppressing the population, subjuging people who lived isolated without power and with that came the race in search of armaments...

And there were those who accepted and were subjected to regimes, but there were those who even being victims of soldiers among victims...

And with that suffering all kinds of violence, so it arose from those who join armies.

The resistance and the rioters...

And thus came more rebels and that emerged the emergence of isolated resistances that grew and the various revolutionaries in search of equality ...

And that being united when a village was attacked and those left over from each site joined the rest of other isolated villages...

And these places that were the scene of isolated conflicts and with that grew and spread...

And originally at first they lived with wars, famine rebellions and attempts at coups of states and more rebellions...

And with that came the King of Red Snow...

He had many associates and oranges that he could get thanks to the conflicts or joined him or had his assets and wealth confiscated...

And over conflicts and financing came ways to hide money income and were sent to banks abroad...

And he was red with long wavy hair and green eyes and white skin and goatee with long red and wavy braids and long chops...

And he was tall muscular and always wearing expensive clothes and well dressed with a goatee model and

And his identity was not known until the end of the conflicts he was able to rescue several victims some children who would become his released infiltrating giving weapons and they...

And they were daughters, being children and women and only survivors who had anger and rage, and with that went on to the next generation.

And these women and children, they would grow up in conflicts and these people who could be used in wars...

And some of them were placed as spies in the middle of conflicts and within the group, and were known as red cloud and were secret agents and the best for infiltration...

And to be known for it because he leaves the red snow as he passes by and faces everyone leaving the red snow wherever he passed, and the fields were filled with blood...

And so came the legend and how were the so-called red snow in the periods of confrontation turned red well into the winter period.

And Uriah was the greatest opponent of the lord of arms, but he also had interests and also secretly was a lord of arms...

And that rebellions and conflicts arose in a period of destruction of rebellions that were isolated and grew as they arrived and spread...

And with that came the generals emperor soldiers and lords of kings of wars who made money arming the population...

And that the men who wanted power would turn to the gun lords...

And among them were Uriah... and while in the midst of the war between opponents there were wars that were increasing and these warlords between armed conflicts that arose around...

And that with it killed more than 2.5 million people among the conflicts that began to spread throughout Ukraine.

And he became the savior who sent men toward every conflict in search of victims at times...

And they never really saw Uriah's face, nor would they really know if he was the Russian businessman of a Ukrainian mother...

Russification expanded, with schools primarily teaching Russian, in addition to the cultural repression of Ukraine.

Ethnic Russians began to arrive in weight in the east of the country and by the end of the 1950s, they were already 2.5 million.

By the end of the 1980s, the percentage of Russians living in Donets had already reached 45% of the population.

And with that the Russians did not know, but there was one of the greatest arms entrepreneurs who played in both teams literally he invested with lookalikes and their shadows and soldiers and spies around the Kremlin.

And with that increased the conflicts that expanded over the years into conflicts and wars unprecedented.

With the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, much of the population of eastern Ukraine was in favor of closer relations with Russia.

The rest of the country, especially in the western areas, advocated greater integration with the West.

And there were great conflicts over excavations of the greatest gems being taken by Uriah from power in order to maintain power and finance some of his attacks and ambush around power...

In 1993, miners' strikes called for a reduction in the power of the federal government and more autonomy for the Donets region.

Some miners were in Uriah's party better conditions and food a form of better ventures and the jewels that were the blue diamonds.

And among the blind women who were victims of so many of Konoievithing's soldiers he was a sadistic and unscrupulous man who raped women and killed them...

And sometimes I threw them in the middle of the streets and houses burned down and destroyed and left them for dead...

And one of his victims was Alexandra Dostoyevsky's mother who was Uriah's adopted daughter and equally blinded by what they spoke around, but she was one of the leaders of revolutionaries and rebel soldiers, but also a spy.

In the period 2004-05 the so-called Orange Revolution took place, with the population of western Ukraine protesting against Prime Minister Víktor Yanukóvytch.

And some might say famous for war crimes and between these war crimes, the power and notoriety of some leaders and businessmen who hunted their men...

And among these murders were documented and photographed at the behest of Uriah...

And in the midst of this the riches of both men Uriah and Konoievithing grew both in obscurity and in the business environment...

And these were gun lords and he managed to get Uriah inside the Kremlin...

And that in turn they had thousands of secret agents at their disposal and secretly acting for and against Mother Russia...

And that they made money from wars, but in different ways, but it was Uriah who would win, even if Konoievithing fled, even though he was not formally accused as a criminal...

And then seeking asylum in another country and being hunted by secret agents and people seeking revenge...

And between conflicts between ideas and victims were scientists at the behest of Konoievithing and others who secretly had assistants at Uriah's behest...

The population of Donets supported Yanukóvytch (who was a native of the region) and this man who was secretly funded by Uriah.

And taking advantage of the nation's political chaos, the people of Donets Uriah influencing Yanukovytch.

And this man began to call for a popular referendum to try to establish an autonomous Republic in the East or even a complete secession from Ukraine.

None of the ideas went ahead there were many internal conflicts around the occupation of power and certain conspiracies for financial and political interests...

In 2006, however, Yanukóvytch returned to the political scene and his party became one of the largest in Parliament and was funded by Uriah.

In 2010, he was elected president in a tight election.

That same year, his government passed a controversial language law, allowing the Donets region to adopt Russian as a semi-official language...

And using in public administration and even in courts and were more than enough in the creation of a broad and autonomous state responsible for their own interests...

Then, between November 2013 and February 2014, demonstrations took over the Ukrainian capital of Kiev and with it there were many men...

And these that grew with conflicts, even companies that would come to maintain power...

And these who were former landowners and former barons and these men grew up as mobsters and gun lords...

And the conflict made both sides the powerful become more powerful.

The protests spread and gained strength and became conflicts and rebellions in certain places there were deaths that some guerrillas and Molotov cocktail bombs...

And with the conflicts located and tortured and spreading and increasing beyond some localized centers and getting to be known as Euromaidan.

One of the main complaints was Yanukóvytch's increasingly friendly policy with Vladimir Putin, the Russian president.


	53. Chapter 53

18

The ethnically Ukrainian population (77% overall), especially in the West, preferred closer rapprochement with the European Union.

And that's not what happened anyway.

On February 22, 2014, Viktor Yanukovych resigns and flees to Moscow.

And Uriah back to Russia he also had some mining in Moscow.

And with the fact that he grew up with secret ventures and buying devastated land and that in turn he bought caves and coal mines...

And that were actually blue diamond mining the most valuable and beautiful...

And so begins the onslaughts and attempts of kidnappings attacks and attempted murders perpetrated secretly ...

And while they unde even know Uriah, and who in turn secretly engages in the Russian and Ukrainian government...

And with that he becoming more intricate and deeply involved within the government and in the spying industry.

And if not all his agents have always been victims of wars that have been converted and selected as the best soldiers.

A transitional government takes over and seeks to distance itself from Russia and seek better relations with the West, especially to alleviate the economic crisis that was going through the nation.

In the middle of that Uriah kept investing and with that...

And he got into it, and he kept the power, selling weapons on both sides, his ventures were secret and they had no benevolence...

And sometimes confiscating works of art amid conflicts in confiscated property.

And he can trade these works of art secretly and everything in the midst of his travels around the world...

And these also served as scenarios in ambushes, wars, revolts, conflicts and rebellions, with the death of all members of various families...

And that they owned land involved in the conflicts, they kept buying the land directly from each conflict.

And at the center of espionage he made money and position, always putting loyal followers amid strategic points of the Ukrainian and Russian government.

And he was one of the men who held power in Russia and Ukraine, even after the end of the Soviet Union and the end of World War II.

In the midst of this chaos, another Ukrainian region where the majority of the population is of Russian origin, Crimea, asked to separate from Ukraine he maintained power by centralizing...

And it was the war power, in return it maintains the internal conflicts between power and wisdom...

And keeping among other enemies, and these who were pressured to be kept out of the Soviet Union...

Russophile protests began and a crisis broke out and even if he used his dual citizenship with Ukrainian mother and Russian father...

And he maintained his status as one of the richest men that existed between Russia and Ukraine and who lived by the shadows...

And along with men and women like oranges and various properties and companies in third-party names and ghost names...

Russia responded by disembarking troops in the region and, with support from the local political class, formally annexed Crimea (via referendum, although this was harshly questioned...

And both inside and outside Ukraine) and using the warpower of Uriah, and this one that kept power and espionage among thoseclosest.

Investing in it by helping the winning group, funding those he would know he would win...

And it was a matter of decorating a history book...

Most if not 60% or 70% of military armament bids agreed the companies of Uriah...

Trying something similar to what happened in Crimea, where the central government in Kiev was weak in responding, the population of Russian origin in the east of the country...

And then began to protest en masse,, calling for the secession of the Donets regions of Ukraine.

Pro-Russia protesters seized public buildings influenced by another man and began to control entire streets and neighborhoods in Donetsk and Lugansk...

And it was where the protests were most intense and that secretly were under the command of Uriah..

And in another life he would never know about this man, and he would have no contact with any informant and or resistance leader, nor would he know about these conflicts...

And he would never know about investments, embezzlement and isolated rebellions...

And all this would be reported in history books...

And which he would know only by NGOs.

And he set up the population he can see that arming those who had anger something could come...

Some protests caused in search of interests amid red snow agents who were followers and loyal soldiers and agents of Uriah.

And meanwhile another man was seeking asylum outside Ukraine and Russia in Moscow...

They were pursued by uriah'sagents... and he decentralized conflicts and dismantled terrorist organizations...

In Donetsk, the Russian-majority people began calling for more autonomy and for a regional government that would meet the needs of the people.

As the protesters' demands were ignored, the leadership of the pro-Russia movement met and on April 7, 2014 proclaimed the creation of the Donetsk People's Republic.

Twenty days later, it was Lugansk's turn to declare his independence and proclaim the Republic in his region.

And while maintaining the power of companies that it can centralize...

And this was the power among the oldest, and being categorical and autonomous, and that would be used in organizations in aristocratic families.

And formerly this one that kept and had the forge of traditional sites...

And previously would be perdendo control of the situation...

And yet in April of the same year,the government in Kiev reacted...

And even though he knew historically that he ordered his armed forces to launch "counterterrorism" operations in the East...

And he knew that he would be aiming to reverse the process of independence in Donets..

And he knew that this would happen, nothing would stop him from taking advantage of a historical moment to his advantage, time and history have not changed...

And power was kept under control and Uriah spread power and his spies among these commands...

And he had ordered to clean up scenarios and also eliminate some people who knew too much...

Even so, the situation continued to deteriorate with heavily armed pro-Russia militias taking control of several cities and public buildings.

The Ukrainian government went on to accuse Russia of instigating the separatists and even arming them.

And it wasn't a real lie, and it wasn't real truth...

And at another point he would never know that, he took advantage of a moment of time that in another life would not have his knowledge and would not have an opportunity to take advantage...

And now he'd have an opportunity to use that to his advantage.

And it was one of those truths that would be enough to kill and in the midst of an old family and hackers were committed to finding out who the man really was and wanted to put the evidence on the allegations...

And the greatest detective in the world had a date with Uriah he would make millions if he found out what Uriah wanted so badly...

And he kept the man with information and stories as to what came next...

And he hired him, and even though he didn't need money yet a membership and a sum so vast and large everything for each of them to make him discover something.

And now I was in your sights...

And he was able to recruit one more spider...

There was someone a good hacker who was invading and incriminating a lot of people...

Diverting money from companies and forming plans..., and to which he can transfer that amount in a very secret location...

And all about this ghost hacker that caused six of the shell companies to lose a share of their power...

And now that he had power and went into concordat...

And they had to keep their business in order...

And there was someone who was hacking into computers and who stole one of several products and information that he both wanted to keep secret...

Several Units of the Ukrainian army based in Donets either surrendered or spontaneously switched sides and began to support the rebels.

The east of the country was then moving towards an open civil war, and it seemed endless.

And in the end several warlords, and who were accused of crime fled, even if there would be the right end and ambushes around, they kept the skirt fair as Uriah kept the conflict in bay.

And he can see that even though he's the greatest detective in the world, then he could just ignore other issues...

And if these people who were hijacked on the Plane from Aviv then he was holding someone out of curiosity they weren't just because they were Jews...

And of course keeping Jew was fashionable anyway it was repeated other times ..., but it was not so ...

And the question was another...

And they had contact with Uriah,they were called of the four great lions...

And they were Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert and Klein Laprada..

And there they were being held hostage together with other Aviv passengers.

And these were men known in Germany with direct descendants of the Jews imprisoned at Auschwitz and they were the children of the prisoners...

And meanwhile elsewhere among several blows that arose...

And she was one of the responsible being assistants and assisting the data and bureaucratic session needed in enterprise and subscriptions and that was directly linked to the enterprises.

And at this point he saw that many people besides these four men one of the greatest Jewish businessmen still directly descendants of the prisoners of the concentration camps...

The plot begins in the Russian city of Novosibirsk in September 20188,where Arnand Bilyuchenkosaw former IT manager of a real estate network with several branches and he had several data...

And there were a lot of customer information that had data in their database...

And from a planned movers automaker andnha they keepthemselvesoff the radar after narrowly escaping being arrested in Greece.

Six years earlier, he and partner Enzo Vindik, and was an expert in digital financial transactions and he kept in touch with the ghost a man who found them...

And even at the time not just over two years they kept in touch they had never met in person...

And the ghost knew that he was a reliable man, he kept venture risk and did it for various companies he was always asked in several times met on the internet and made a decision

Described by friends as shy people who prefer computers to people, Alexander Vinnik and Alexei Bilyuchenko set up a broker called BTC-e and became famous.

Like other brokers around the world, BTC-e offers investors the chance to use real money to buy virtual currencies.

And unlike other companies in the sector in Europe and the United States, BTC-e does not ask customers for their documents, which was attractive to legitimate investors, but also opened a loophole for criminal organizations to launder money.

And the fact that he was a uriah's associate and kept in touch with his associates was sent several photos of Uriah's associates that he shouldn't mess with and who he could talk to for information...

And he soon found out that looking for all of Uriah'sinformants, and that was kind of beaten...

And what he knew about Uriah,he could find out all about it or ask, but asking wasn't funny...

And he traveled to Ukraine there were some more isolated regions and people who still kept in touch who could just know about this man...

There were also those who kept even older memories there were also records that were still kept in the records if notary before the war the first war.

It took many visits, many doors slamming in the face, all to know about Uriah'spast...

And finally he got...

And some families who knew Uriah'smother, her name was Medina...

And after knocking on several doors properties regarding uriah's family, Uriahhe can find out about Adena..

And she had besides Uriah another daughter, but who died in the middle of the war supposedly, but he knew not, she was one of the daughters the baby who supposedly died along with Adena...

And so managed to talk to several people he can see that the ambassador's mother was actually a Jewish woman bordering on almost 98 years, in return it was friendly and quite sincere and he can see that she was very communicative...

Originally he would be the son of a Jewish mother and Muslim father converted to Christianity a long time before the war.

And she was blind... and he heard the woman say and how he remembered and he saw the picture and really she was a beautiful blind woman, who came from an old traditional Jewish family...

The photos weren't enough to revere her beauty...

Everyone believed she wouldn't be anyone who couldn't do anything, but she did.

Becoming a blind pianist and a great singer, sang at night on cold days and performed in concerts...

She was seen as the blind mermaid the most beautiful woman and even with three children did not seem to have really had any child in life, beautiful little and green-eyed lived ...

And it was as if he could really see beyond his soul.

This woman would be killed left raped by Josef Konoievithig,according to some rumors...

There were photos documents and a former maid who can tell this to him, the pictures of Adena and Konoievithing...

And Adena hid very well that had three children, she was kept the bay of her husband's contacts, in fact the marriage itself...

And it was kept secret as an agreement the families to keep status and money and their properties, it was kept on another property...

They seemed to be ashamed of him, as he can see in interviews and portraits.

And this occurred in the period when Adena sang and maintained her married status only as one of the servants of Uriah's father's house...

And he came to find out that he was one of russia's most powerful gun lords and that he migrated to Ukraine...

And she was killed when she found out she was Jewish... but the story didn't spread or just learn that she wasJewish.

And she was murdered simply for threatening to tell about the previous rapes and reject that man,, she had been cut and sliced...

And he was stalin's ally... even if no one believed he knew anything...

Ukrainians were hit hard by Stalin's policies, such as the Holodomor,which resulted in deadly rebellions and conflicts...

What about your husband? He asked.

Well he did nothing, his children were kept by him, and Adena's killer took her to the home of one of the employees and killed her,, along with the officials who were trying to help, shot and killed her burned house...

And as for Uriah...

He knew it was his mother, but it should be kept secret, at that time he saw that the boy was standing in the shadows following Adena and witnessed everything when he told him what the killer did years later...

And well, he came to kill himself, but had married twicemore, a woman died in an attack that no one could prove, but believed it was at the behest of the son and in childbirth next to his son died together

And he realized unlike Uriah,, his father was not a strong man, was sent and dissumed by his family and the Kremlin,, and that his son Uriah took over and had the ability to beat his father for dominance in the middle of a business meeting as witnessed...

They had told everyone in the middle of servants and employees and some men his partners and shareholders he wanted to keep power to himself and succeeded.

And his father committed suicide two years later leaving everything to Uriah...

And so came Lev Krasnyy who emerged after the burning of Chekhov's estate when his mother had died, and by that time he was 8 years old and at 15 took over the business...

And he was konoievithing enemy this somehow did not know about the children of Adena was a beautiful and much desired woman, but on the day that Adena...

And that was killed and previously raped in a period of twice and in the end burned...

And they didn't know about Adena's husband, , much less that she was pregnant or had children...

But there was Uriah Chekhov

For years Ukraine suffered from several rebellions among these led by this man...

And among those killed amid the red snow left to die emerged the red snow queens among them a blind woman she was rescued by Uriah Chekhov...

And he was the great king of the red snow,, he was a lion of red manes and a square chin.

His organization called it was called Regis Lev Krasnyy and whose organization was of the same name...

And that's how Uriah was able to grow and solidify her power...

And all this counted in reports, and these report more than fifty years later was taken to the public along with the law of law that could be used, and the public in question...

And going back to this period of time in question, and with the knowledge beforehand, he used it to his advantage to infiltrate this circle and find out where the hell the money was...

And in the midst of that between the bank attacks of the mobsters of the United States and the gang war between villains...

And he knew it was wrong, but he was looking for specific clients...

And these customers were...

They were the most loyal employees who knew about the shady earnings and deals and transactions involving money laundering...

And they've been working for them longer...

And they were looking for other people to increase the gains and with that the ghost hackers and their ghost spiders that he kept in control...

And those teenagers grew up in russia's underworld and worked secretly for him...

And he always returned regularly to the United States for a period of time he traveled and returned and often he kept the venture hidden...

And he calls himself the Red Demon...

And he was invisible working directly and secretly with Urieh and he helped him in his creation...

And this man who created the spider's web began to grow and piled up to invest in BTCI.

And he kept secret names in secret bases with false names he kept that organization for a limited time...

And according to the non-governmental organization Global Witness,in 2016, the company became the third largest cryptocurrency broker in the world.

And he knew that his plan was coming to an end he just needed a contact an informant someone within the intelligence of four governments...

Russian, England, German and United States.

And with that he got his intent...

And he put it in the name of each of those fellow boys and friends of Urieh with fake names and all that to keep his real fortune going...

And he knew that within the company that kept his parents' last name there was a cartel and four other partners and shareholders were killed...

And he hacked the information...

And all this without the true knowledge of what they really did he did it as a dark plan about the darkest secrets of society...

The two partners communicated online and only met in person in 2014 when the company's daily transactions reached US$2 million.

Apart from the profits that were not added he kept a part for Urieh and share some royalties with those teenagers to keep their mouths shut...

In 2016, when they reached US$100 million a day, they threw a family party in Moscow.

After all the data came out years later...

And he kept his secrets andentrepreneurship, and kept sending some stock around Russia and being one of his shady businesses that he can keep away from the light...

In July 2017, they travelled for leisure to Greece, and they had a plan there were spies in the intelligences of each of the countries, they wet the hands of several agents and of course without really the superiors of the agencies come to know.

And even though on his trail were U.S. federal agents responsible for investigating international money laundering that he hid.

And before they knew the money disappeared and he erased his tracks in seconds they moved the place leaving an empty building and erasing the name with false words that never existed...

The FBI suspected that cryptocurrency broker BTCI was involved in concealing stolen funds from another coin broker, and other companies...

And there were companies involved with shady enterprise, and even more obscure connections...

And that they connected to these people that nothing else were used some family members killed to BMt-Inc-Inc.

And these experts were supposed to camouflage the source of the money for 52 hours until the FBI could get to the company...

And that when they looked at there wasn't even a drawer or chair in a 22-story ghost company building...

Andand specialists in cybersecurity. security also claimed that BTC-e was being used by a mysterious Russian group of hackers called Happy Candy...

But it was another deadend, they kept there to just see empty drawers and buildings with hostages tied up and sedated in beds for about five days drugged...

But they had family members trapped- right on the top floor of that building- there were masks hiding their faces sedated with masks...

An arrest warrant was issued in the name of Hector Ivankov...,but this man did not exist was another dead end that led to another place...

And there were also no traces of a party on the Greek island when the Greek police arrived at those parties from previous nights, there were also several security guards and other people tied up in chairs and blindfolded...

And it was the relatives of several of the employees of every bank in the United States who were blackmailed and victims of several American mafia employees...

Amazingly, there were security cameras of several FBI agents in the respective homes of these agents their families disappeared and would be miles away from there...

And the security guards ended up in jail, they were released 24 hours later.

And they gave around five hours of advantage to put their plans into practice showing children and wives and mothers of Russian intelligence agents as hostages...

In a panic, an agent destroyed his laptop, threw him into the sea and boarded the next flight to Moscow which was where there was a trail of several hostages there when they arrived at that location...

There was one of the businessmen who ended up coming into bankruptcy in the middle of it

Back in Novosibirsk, Luthor, Power,and seeing astronomical losses that could lead to bad idea,and there was a huge precipitous drop in stocks...

And he called an urgent meeting...

What to do them thought... it would take a huge amount of work as to where they would take the money and where...

Only the major companies did not collapse, it was only forty percent of shares that would mysteriously disappear...

Someone was directly attacking the biggest companies and multinationals...

Purposely...

And the conclusion in the midst of the shareholders' meeting and the urgent plan of each of them...

And yet he decided to try to recover from losses by setting up another broker, called Wer who also disappeared along with several employees... that looked like ghosts.

And before the FBI had time to shut down BT MI's website,he disappeared from the system and from any platform.

And it was getting weirder and weirder and whoever's plans were doing machinations...

And he had some resources and could say that he would change some sources that said about the meeting...

And some companies in the possession of mobsters and unscrupulous men given their creations of armaments and various negotiations and backups were transferred...

And all the patents and records were copied and disappeared, but he still had backup of the servers everything and more that everything disappeared ...

And in total four subsidiaries and five companies were literally at the door ofbankruptcy, with multimillion-dollar losses and nothing could return investments from some BTMC customers

At this stage, according to the testimony he would give later to the police and to which the secret organization had access...

And Lex Luthor and decided he needed protection.

And with that came the accusations several criminals of Gotham, in the midst of a widespread gang war...

After a month with several businessmen complaining and customers around Gotham...

The joker had several properties purchased south of Gotham, and among those deposits he had also received a shipment of money he received from the sale of his drugs.

And that came around 50 billion dollars the first shipment of money would reach a sum of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars...

And that money would be deposited in one of the safe houses he had south of Gotham...

And even if he could intercept...

And Joker had a henchman accompanying him since before he was a joker...

And he was a former criminal from the time before the Batman villain gallery...

And he was called Bob hot stone..., he was a long time in the world of crime...

And he was close to almost forty-five years, but he took care of his health and was muscular and had a red ponytail and a brown eye and a green eye...

And he was tall had children who saw him grow up in crime and he's been caught by Batman severaltimes, and stopped in prison several times, but he was religious.

His wife was a short-looking woman and a medium-looking woman who had dark skin burned by the sun...

And your wife was one of the snow girls who worked for Mr. Ice...

And they both have three kids together...

And mr. ice in the middle of an attempted bank robbery were intercepted in the middle of one of the hideouts when they got there realized that the van had a tracker...

And unexpectedly they heard an explosion that destroyed everything around...

And they were frozen with an electromagnetic device...

And his brothers-in-law who were two bald and pumped twins Castor and Polux,, were big, well-developed men called killer twins...

And they were also a long time in the world of crime...

They were tall bald and hairless brown-eyed and bodybuilders...

And there at that moment in the midst of the gang war that caused a great deal of carnage...

And even when the vigilantes came together they couldn't handle it...

And Batman didn't even show his face.

And each of them worked for several unscrupulous mobsters and throughout his career he knew many criminals...

And he would eventually kill the unfortunate who turned him off in the first place, a man would be killed in the worst way if he revealed some luthor schemes...

And these days he needed a little more money, some villains didn't like to deal with them.

And that was it, but there were foreigners and also millennial wars that never ended...

Just like in the Middle East... Wars happen all the time and all the time.

And he thought that no one would find out and that he in his thoughts was secretly he received for developing some chemical weapons war products that he recently, but he thought wrong...

And right in the middle of them unloading the money on that dark counter in the safe house...

And they arrived with everything surrendered and shot non-stop machineling all but the Dirty Mouth, a man low and overweight albino skin and one of the former criminals who worked for the Joker ...

And he's been working since old school.

And so he was the only one spared and when the joker and the rest of the gang arrived no one believed that he came out unscathed in the midst of the carnage that arose among those dead machine-gunned men...

And for about 48 hours of torture after having all his bones broken and mutilated he was killed by the joker...

Some villains had to flee Joker, and this one who fought for territory, attacking the Two Faces, a shipment of hundred thousand dollars was literally usurped ...

It was then introduced to Koromyev Olavitch,a billionaire living in Moscow was one of the interceptors, and he should wait for a signal...

He was one of the phantom's contacts.

And each of them were attacked in the middle of several occurrences...

And they had strong ties to the Kremlin and the Russian Orthodox Church.

And that they had contact with a Cardinal of Gotham who was... Enzo.

And in the midst of those robberies and hears after two weeks of simultaneous attacks between all the villains and mobsters around the American state...

And they formed a truce...

Lex Luthor, Dereck Power, Roman Sionis the Black Mask. Warren White the Great White Shark.

There around the table were Crane the Scarecrow, Joker who to the general misfortune of the nation Moxon, Marone, Falconi, anyone still doubt that at the desperate moment thevillains would not unite?

There was the proof...

And the solution to the great problem of the mysterious criminal who had the pachorra to steal from them and uncover their crimes...

And that he made his fortune in banking investments, is under sanctions from the United States and the European Union,andall because of accusations of ties with rebel leaders in eastern Ukraine.

In statements to police, Alexei Bilyuchenko claimed to have been invited to Moscow several times to meet Malofeyev in his office.

The subject of how much money Wex was generating dominated the conversations, as well as questions about what happened to BTC-e funds until the FBI operation.

"For several months, Malofeyev demanded that I show him the cryptocurrency balances on Wex," he told police.

Malofeyev strongly denies any connection to Bilyuchenko or Wex.

Who were the security agency men?

In the summer of 2018, transactions at Wex began to slow down, and by the end of that year, they stopped for good.

Almost $450 million worth of cryptocurrencies went missing without a trace.

Furious customers demanded the return of the money and one of them filed a complaint with the police in the Russian region of Chuvashiya.

Asked to testify, Alexei Bilyuchenko told the police an extraordinary story.

He claimed to have lost control of Wex in the spring of 2018, months before the official collapse.

And he said that at a meeting in Konstantin Malofeyev's Moscow office, he was introduced to some men, who he understood to be agents of the FSB, the Russian security agency whose family members were involved and were taken hostage...

The agency doesn't take anyone hostage, you idiot.

\- That's what I found out later. "He said.

And there there were more problems the Germans and Jews who were kidnapped in Aviv who were now being held hostage in the Congo...

And amid the rescue plan and hostagenegotiations, one of the contacts,, Alexei with a congo leader negotiated only those four men...

The Hot Stone had contact with German crime and there was another criminal to Lixa de Patua, he worked for the Russian mafia and also had contact with several Italian mobsters...

And his wife was very authoritative, commanding and dismmending in his business and in his life...

And he never understood why the man didn't want to sell the properties, but then he realized it wasn't Judd, but Debora stopped it, she didn't like him...?

Judd had back problems between them, had a hernia and so underwent emergency surgery...

And he'd spend a few weeks in the private hospital...

And what made him turn his body around faster than he could say money...

It was the spectacular news that his house was raided and that his wife was killed...

And they didn't seem happy or happy about it, it was one of the remedies that were great stimulants...

The cops were at the mansion and the experts there investigating taking notes and talking to the housekeepers...

And he'd come as soon as possible...

Everyone in that little town knew about Judd's genius...

And he did what he wanted and how they wanted him and no one could stop him...

And it also boiled down to...

Walk in like a madman in the middle of a crime scene...

His wife found dead in bed stabbed amid experts and police questioning Mr. Judd's two employees...

The man came like a hurricane...

And this hurricane was screaming, giving orders and sending still lying on the stretcher shooing the cops...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

Dana was the heir to a multimillion-dollar empire of ventures and investments...

And she was responsible for some of Judd's accounts...

And how would anyone get into that mansion like that without being seen...

And he was taken straight away by nurses and his private doctor...

Middle-aged man with tall, gray hair...

I'm going to be sick. " He said he was taken by his nurses in the middle of the crime scene...

And he sat in that little armchair in front of the bed...

Sir, Judd. "A burly policeman said. "You'd have a way of telling me who would want your wife dead.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said after minutes...


	54. Chapter 54

17

\- Embaixo da cama. – Disse ele. – Tem que ter pelo menos 500 mil dólares...

E eles foram averiguar levantando o colchão viram uma carteira, mas com cinquenta dólares em dinheiro...

Bem esse poderia ser um dos motivos...

\- O closet dela. – Disse ele.

– Ela guarda joias e algumas de suas preciosidades. – Disse.

Sejamos sinceros estava arrombada, e os pinos estavam soltos e a porta estava arrombada...

Conclusão: Foi roubo... mas quem mataria ela...?

E não havia algumas joias do que a maioria faltando...

E enquanto isso em outro lugar...

Dana e Carl

Sua mãe antes do casamento era a herdeira e ainda presidente de uma empresa de seguros...

Na época do casamento dos pais dela, uniram as empresas...

E com isso haviam conquistados vários sócios e investidores...

E entre eles eram sócios aliados e tinham vários investidores com os pais de Carl...

E a união entre ambos eram bem vinda...

E a muito tempo em meio a um relacionamento turbulento...

E haviam sus amigas, que tinham também vindo de um berço de ouro...

E o seu marido Carl Franklin do Grupo Self Central, e ele era casado com Dana...

Daquele momento em diante era Dana Franklin..., era uma mulher problemática.

E o primeiro contato que a polícia teve foi com os empregados...

E entre os períodos de horários...

Judd foi descartado..., a hérnia e a cirurgia, e era um dos motivos, impossibilitado de movimento entre qualquer distancia sem ajuda.

Foram falar primeiro com a empregada uma mulher negra e baixa um pouco atarracada...

E ela dizia a mesma coisa que o chofer, um homem alto e negro muito forte...

Parecia que haviam combinado...

Ela saiu logo depois das dez da manhã e foi para casa voltando ambos depois das nove...

\- Mas...

\- Mas repetiu um policial...

\- O que você sabe...? – Questionou o detetive.

\- Senhor Judd, tem amizades que não deveria ter... – Disse a empregada...

\- Senhora, Debora suporta mais do que uma mulher casada não deveria suportar...

E atualmente era um empresário e era um herdeiro de um império multimilionário uma enorme firma de advocacia.

E que no momento que casaram estavam unindo as empresas e no acordo pré-nupcial havia um enorme e gordo seguro de vida...

Mas eles nunca tiveram filhos, em doze anos de casamento...

E ele tinha como poderia dizer envolvidos em atividades suspeitas. – Disse.

\- Que seria? – Questionou um detetive...

Era filho do socio das empresas Self Central...

Era alto robusto musculoso e gordo...

Elas tinham mais três amigas em comum, eram rivais e haviam tido complicações, ambas se casaram no mesmo período...

E eles tinham uma rivalidade sem precedentes, competiam com tudo desde investimentos ate em quem conquista e todos as compras invejosas...

E haviam boatos quanto a sua sexualidade...

E eles entrevistaram primeiro os contatos...

Alguns policiais estavam entrevistando souberam a respeito de...

O que eles chamaram de...

Um homem e suas atividades...

Judd teve vários contatos entre eles estavam...

O homem tinha uma tendência homossexual...

O casamento deveria ser feliz, ela tinha fama de festeira, mas pareci aquietar o facho por assim dizer...

Dana se envolvia em fofocas demais...

E isso fez com que não houvesse mais do que intrigas nas vidas de cada uma delas...

Dana não chegou a saber sobre as atividades extracurriculares...

E foi aí que Bruce entrou entre as várias festas de arrecadação de caridade entre as festas de empreendimento que eles sempre se encontravam...

Ele conversava com Dana, e tinha ficado um tempo com Linda ela era uma das socialites que ele conversava, no caso linda precisava de uma barba por assim dizer...

Alguns detetives souberam sobre as festas suspeitas que estes três homens agora quatro estavam envolvidos...

E ela era uma amiga que ele pode ver que adorava intrigas, mas como ele nunca saíram culpados sempre sobravam para outros...

Houve ali uma noite de bebedeira, e ninguém soube como começou, Linda, foi falar com Dana, e Bruce foi falar com Carl...

E eles foram até a mansão de Bruce Wayne, ali estava Heron...

Heron... Bem... Heron era abertamente gay...

Tinha uma vida de farras...

E diziam os boatos que Heron..., tinha um caso com vários homens e em especial com Judd.

Heron era um homem sexy e de um corpo escultural...

Mas todos os policiais eram preconceituosos quanto a isso...

\- Bem, o que poderia me dizer aonde estava? – Questionou um detetive.

\- Bem aqui na mansão Wayne no meio de uma festa. – Rindo enquanto relatava...

Bem sabiam que as festas que Wayne faziam eram bem famosas...

E que foram todos ali vistos...

\- Judd se envolve em atividades extra curriculares... – Disse ele.

\- Mas você não sente ciúmes? – Questionou um policial.

\- Nós apenas saímos algumas vezes. – Disse.

– Não é sério, apenas diversão. – Disse.

\- Vocês deveriam se preocupar mais com o grupo racista que não gostam de negros. – Disse ele.

\- Grupo racista? – Repetiu um policial.

\- Sim. – Disse. – Não é mesmo, Bruce? – Afirmou ele.

Bruce Wayne entrou ali com um copo de uísque em uma mão e uma garrafa em outra.

\- Eles. – Disse em meio a um soluço para depois continuar.

\- Ele alugou quatro propriedades em bairro de branco para vários negros. – Disse.

\- Então. – Questionou o detetive.

\- Ele foi forçado a despejar. – Disse.

Os detetives foram até o líder da Ku Klux Klan...

Como todos eram brancos... e vestidos de branco...

\- Bem. – Disse ele. – Os pretos não gostavam...

Eles foram até eles e resolveram...

Os despejaram, mas nem todos gostaram disso...

E suas casas foram parcialmente destruídas e vandalizadas...

E assim começaram...

E eles foram convocar todos os ex inquilinos e prestaram depoimentos...

Foi uma leva de gente pobre sem condições para depor...

E um a um foram descartados, todos em algum momento tinham álibi...

E um por um eles prestaram esclarecimentos...

Ate aí estavam em um beco sem saída...

E não haviam mais suspeitos...

E foi quando chamaram novamente os empregados da mansão...

Ambos tinham muitos pesos e responsabilidade em seus ombros, seus pais que morreram a alguns poucos anos tinham expectativas demais em direção ao futuro de cada um deles...

E haviam milhões de expectativas, que eles ambos tinham medo de simplesmente não forem dignos...

Não soube como isso começou, mas ele soube que tudo começou antes disso, precisava apenas de um empurrão...

\- Manter as aparências. – Disse Wayne...

Havia ao que tudo indicava respeito, mas não amor entre ambos, estavam sendo mais do que infelizes nisso, não havia mais do que isso...

\- Eles mantinham as aparências. – Disse Bruce com um copo de bebida em uma manhã.

E entre estes eram Heron More um homem alto branco e de cabelos preto se olhos castanhos um rival de... Kevin Smith marido de Shandra...

Kevin estava envolvido com as várias propriedades e administração de parques temáticos...

E era gordo corpulento, alegre e facilmente ludibriado, já que não percebia os esquemas de Shandra.

E secretamente com um relacionamento com...

E... bem... Carl?

E ele era louro e de olhos verdes, todos eles eram homens que cuidavam de seus corpos...

E ele recebeu uma visita dos detetives...

E o advogado rival das empresas e socio de Amasteus que havia comprado algumas ações das empresas...

E ele era dono de várias propriedades, e ele lidava com administração de parques de diversão e parques temáticos...

E para todos os fins nenhum deles era abertamente homossexual...

Tinham escapadas...

Acrescentando uma montanha de dólares em moveis...

Tanto quanto em meio àquela investigação...

Carl era um homem de pouca maturidade e que por vezes tinha baixa estima...

\- Ei, Carl, como está? – Dizia Bruce Wayne com um copo de conhaque em suas mãos...

Ele usava um terno vermelho berrante, e uma longa trança atrás da cabeça...

\- Eí, B-man. – Disse Carl.

Ele não era tão berrante, usava um charmoso terno preto um belo Armani.

\- Voce não acha estranho, B? - Questionou Carl.

Bianca se recusava a fazer algumas negociações com Bruce, e com alguns outros empresários ela mandava mesmo...

\- Ela é uma mulher festeira. – Disse Bruce.

– Ouvi rumores. – Disse Bruce.

\- Rumores. – Repetiu. – Que tipo de rumores? – Retornou Carl.

\- Do tipo de rumores de que ela não anda apenas com dois homens. – Disse Bruce com bebericando seu copo.

\- Quem falou? – Questionou Carl.

\- Linda. – Disse ele. – Escorregou no fim de alguns drinks. – Disse ele.

E eles observavam as mulheres ao longe Dana com seus cabelos belos e bem cuidados e seu vestido cavado.

\- Eu soube que haviam boatos estranhos. – Disse um detetive a Bruce numa tarde...

\- Eles tinham um negócio entre eles. – Disse Bruce.

\- Que tipo de negócios.

\- Manter as aparências. – Dizia Bruce. – E não revelar o que poderia acontecer. – Disse.

\- Ele teria que esconder bem e fazer escondido, mas. – Disse Bruce.

\- Mas. – Repetiu o detetive.

\- Ele paquerou a céu aberto um adolescente. – Disse.

\- O que? – Repetiu o detetive.

\- Sim. – Disse ele. – Ela não gostou.

\- Ele tentou seduzir o rapaz. – Disse ele. – Na frente do chofer. – Disse Bruce. – E do mecânico. – Disse Bruce.

\- Interessante. – Disseram os detetives...

Corpos esculturais com exceção de Scott, um homem robusto corpulento um pouco rechonchudo acima do peso e o que tinha em especial...

E era o empresário e uma empresa de investimentos de risco e administração de bens e imóveis lidava com várias imobiliárias uma rede na verdade...

E todos eles tinham em comum...

Linda estava ali junto a Dana.

Igualmente com um copo de bebida em mãos, tanto ela quanto Bruce, eram famosos por festas e bebedeiras.

\- Voce ouviu falar. – Disse Linda em direção a Dana e Amanda.

\- O que? – As duas mulheres juntas...

\- Shandra e Carl. – Disse Linda com um soluço... – E Elizabeth...

Ali naquela roda todos sabiam que Linda era fofoqueira, e nada escondia dela.

Havia esgar entre elas...

\- Então é isso o que está acontecendo? – Rebateu Dana.

Mais tarde naquela semana...

\- O que você acha, Bruce. – Tentou Carl que parecia perdido eles estavam sentados no escritório das empresas Wayne, tomando bebidas...

\- Eu não posso fazer nada. – Disse Bruce sentado ali...

\- Eu posso entender. – Disse Carl.

\- Mas sei de duas pessoas que pode fazer. – Disse Bruce.

Algumas horas depois de a notícia vir aos jornais a respeito da morte de Debora...

Os policiais estavam envolvidos em fazer os relatórios e tomar notas e depoimentos...

Realmente haviam pequenos problemas entre ambos...

Realmente sim, haviam...

E ela precisava mesmo conversar...

Ela parecia distante com ele...

E numa tarde, antes de uma festa, ela parecia arisca não querendo o toque dele...

Seminua ele a seguiu até o closet e enquanto que ela escolhia um belo vestido verde, quando disse apenas...

Esse é mais bonito...

E ele tinha desconfiança quanto ao fato especifica para a sua frieza...

Apareceram naquela noite depois das festas quando vieram os repórteres, ela estava tão bela como sempre...

Eram felizes apareciam juntos nos tabloides e sempre tiravam fotos juntos eram aquele grupo eram chamados dos casais perfeitos...

Conversando com Elizabeth e Shandra...

Dana era ciumenta, ela estava realmente bem no casamento?

E isso era o que faltava...

Mas faltava algo?

Foi ele que causou isso?

Foi uma noite de festa, flertes ocasionais com o amigo desde a época da faculdade...

E ele era Carson Devon..., um amigo e facilitador envolvido em festas dos tempos da faculdade..., mas nunca saiu disso... até aquele momento...

E ele percebeu algumas diferenças em sua aparência seu modo de agir e pegou uma taça de suas mãos em meio àquela bebedeira...

E ela pensou seria apenas isso..., mas ele não...

Algumas reuniões entre os seus associados estavam sempre em reuniões algumas de alto risco...

E eles saíram juntos ficaram um tempo conversando era realmente algo inocente...

Em meio ao trabalho de ambos, eles praticamente não se viam...

Tinham alguns dias, e eram dias raros em que Dana pegava trem e ônibus quando esses dias vinham ela descia quilômetros, por motivos desconhecidos devo dizer...

E Carl desconfiava seja lá porque, mas eu também desconhecia...

E foi em um nesses dias... que ela encontrou um colega de trabalho um de seus sócios, que por motivos, mais conhecidos...

No caminho do escritório para sua mansão, havia uma rua comercial de restaurantes, bistrôs e cafeterias, muitos chiques que apenas poderiam ir lá...

E apenas assim, a saída sul do metro ficava na rua em especifico...

E que se usassem o trem já que o metro e as estações ficavam bem na rua tinham os melhores cafés e os melhores bolos todo o bairro em especifico ficava naquela rua em especifico...

A princípio conversaram sobre negócios e os empreendimentos em seu escritório, alguns beijos ocasionais...

E depois foram para algo mais, mas eles realmente não seguiram em frente...

E ela saiu depois da meia noite...

Ao contrario dela seu marido foi sair com qualquer um...

Elizabeth era casada, mas ao contrário dela, abraçando descaradamente seu marido, que os viu sair da festa ela deveria resolver negócios com ela..., mas deixou para lá...

Elizabeth era pior do que poderia se dizer...

As vezes ela depois das reuniões demorava a ver Carl, e quem sabe teria um bom tempo com ela..., mas havia algo estranho ali...

\- Querido... – Dizia Elizabeth ao telefone.

\- Sim. – Disse ele.

\- Precisamos falar sobre negócios. – Disse ela.

\- E urgente? – Questionou ele.

\- Sim. – Disse ela ao telefone.

Era monumental e belo o seu grande ateliê ao fundo da sua mansão haviam quadros pessoais de obras particulares...

E os empregados o recebeu e entrando pela passagem dos fundos entre as antigas passagens laterais...

Segundo elas aquela passagem era a entrada de empregadas que os paparazzi não encontravam...

Ele havia sido convidado por Shandra e Elizabeth para conversarem...

E haviam fotos e nelas mostraram a traição de Dana...

E enquanto isso...

Eles se beijavam um trio em movimentos languidos...

E em escritórios quando seu marido não estava...

Seu marido a seguia e uma noite ele se encontrou com Carson...

E ela estava envolvida nas negociações das empresas sobre isso um dia ela estava saindo com Carson...

E aos poucos tudo que poderia passar de flertes corriqueiros entre ambos ela viu seu marido passar menos tempo com ela e ela própria mais tempo com Carson...

E um dia quando saiu da sala de reuniões com Bruce foi direito para a mansão daquele homem sedutor...

Em outro lugar, numa noite no seu escritório.

Ele percorreu a rua escura com suas luvas negras e seu casaco escuro...

E surgindo um carro no meio fio ele entrou e saíram...

Quilômetros longe quando Carl ia embora...

E em uma rua escura e enevoada onde haviam ruas escuras e luzes de polícia...

Alguns quilômetros depois e duas quadras depois...

Havia um carro escuro um chevrolet parou, e um homem envolto de capa escura em meio a escuridão abriu a porta do carro e saindo de dentro dele...

Atravessando a rua ele pegou um jornal o abriu e próxima de caixa de correio ele abriu um envelope colocou a foto de esposa de Carl com Carson...

Letras garrafais recortadas de jornais...

O amor doce amor...

Era o que estava escrito...

Bruce e Linda estava na mansão de Carl...

E logo depois chegava Shandra...

E enquanto provas eram colocadas em caixas de correio...

Com cola abrindo e colocando em uma caixa e atravessando a rua em direção ao carro e seguindo pela rua escura...

\- Voce sabia que Carl a está traindo? – Disse Carson em direção a Bruce...

E era numa noite de luar em meio a seus corpos quentes e suaves, bebendo Champagne.

Era a pior coisa que poderia estar acontecendo, mas Dana não chegou a descobrir...

E eles olhavam gravações...

\- O que você quer dizer com isso...? – Questionou Linda ela estava olhando as filmagens...

E ele abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um envelope.

E com isso ela abriu e viu o que mais temia, Apenas Shandra...

Fotos de beijos e sexo parecia uma foto tirada em sua própria cama...

E era o que menos importava o local...

E em meio as lagrimas ela viu e chorou e sendo carregada em forma de noite em direção a sua suíte tudo começou...

– Nós vamos mostrar pra ele que não é o único envolvido em uma tórrida noite de paixão...

E aquele foi o começo de uma louca paixão...

Durante semanas depois deste dia o que menos importava era o fato de que ela teria que dormir com seu marido...

E em meio as lagrimas ela perguntou.

Como pode uma história mudar tanto.

Dana e Shandra, estavam bebendo em uma boate ao redor de várias pessoas conversando...

\- Então. – Disse. – Como isso é possível? – Questionou.

\- A alguns meses atrás você nem falava se vai deixar ou não o Carl...

\- Eu sei...

\- Voce me deve isso. – Rebateu sua amiga...

\- Ele está traindo você ou não? – Questionou.

\- Os boatos que ouvi de Linda. – Disse.

\- E isso é motivo para sair com o amigo dele? – Questionou Shandra.

\- Voce não sabe como é? – Rebateu sua amiga.

\- Como eu não sei. – Rebateu Shandra.

\- Semanas, meses de caso. – Disse.

– Como...? – Questionou.

\- Ele acha que tem algo estranho. – Disse.

– Mas nem pergunta. – Concluiu.

\- Ele não vê nada além de seu próprio umbigo.

\- Suas saídas com Bruce e Linda. – Disse. – Envolvido com festas com mulheres.

\- Voce não sabe. – Tentou sua amiga.

\- Como não sei? – Rebateu.

– Se sua esposa não toca em você. – Disse.

– Se sua esposa está mais fora do que dentro de casa. – Disse com lagrimas.

– Voce não questiona, não conversa para saber se tem algo errado? – Rebateu.

\- Voce gosta dele, acha que somos um casal perfeito. – Disse.

\- O Carson. – Disse.

– E mais atencioso comigo do que meu próprio marido. – Disse.

\- E não são? – Questionou.

\- Ele está me traindo a mais tempo do que eu a ele. – Disse.

\- Voce não sabe. – Tentou sua amiga.

\- Viu. – Chorou. – Voce o defende. – Disse. – Ele é um santo para todos. – Disse.

\- Eu penso em você querida. – Disse. – Voce não pode jogar tudo fora por um caso.

\- Não é um caso. – Disse. – Nós nos amamos. – Disse.

\- Ele não pensa em mim. – Disse.

– Tudo tem que ser do jeito dele. – Rebateu.

\- E você vai terminar ou não? – Rebateu.

\- Eu o amo. – Disse.

– E também.

\- E também, o que? – Questionou Shandra.

– Eu devo uma explicação. – Disse.

\- Então a falta do anel. – Disse.

E foi aí que ela percebeu que esqueceu o anel na mansão de Carson.

Chegando várias horas depois ela viu seu marido sentado em frente aos computadores fumando ao chegar viu Linda e Bruce se despedirem e saírem logo depois dela.

\- Linda... Bruce.

E eles apenas deram tchau e não disseram mais palavra.

A mansão cheirava a charuto e perfume... e algo mais.

\- O Bruce e a Linda...? – Tentou Dana.

\- Negócios, querida. – Disse Carl.

\- Eu estive na mansão de Carson. – Disse.

\- E então. – Disse Dana.

\- Negócios de sempre. – Disse ele.

\- Negócios. – Repetiu ela.

– Era algo que sei que ele jamais recusaria. – Disse.

E ela desconfiava que haverá mais uma festa que ela não seria convidada...

\- Ele e um homem culto e de muitos interesses. – Disse Carl

Dana estava no ateliê...

Carson estava olhando todos os documentos e entre malas e cofres que ele abria tirando passaportes e documentos que não deveriam estar ali.

Ela ligou para ele...

Naquele momento ele observava duas armas calibre 45...

Silenciadores e munições...

E haviam fotos de Dana... e Carl.

Documentos estranhos que não deveriam estar ali...

E o pior de tudo...

Um grande maço de dinheiro ...

E Dana ligou para ele...

E ele no final atendeu...

\- Eu soube que vocês estão fazendo negócios. – Disse Dana.

\- Sim. – Disse ele olhando documentos da Suíça...

E fotos e documentos identidades falsas...

Eles estavam saindo juntos ambos traindo mutuamente.

Em uma ligação.

\- Não poderemos sair hoje. – Disse.

\- Porque? – Questionou ela.

\- Tenho negócios. – Disse. – Mas vou recompensar você depois.

\- Eu vou ai dar seu anel de volta. – Disse Carson...

\- Obrigado, querido. – Disse ela.

Haviam documentos fotos, pinturas, registros médicos e mais passaportes...

O que todos não sabiam era que...

Carl e Heron, eram mais do que escapadas ocasionais...

Ela começou a olhar vigiar seus movimentos eram estranhos, seu carro ao sair estava derrapando e o freio falhou duas vezes por sorte ela conseguiu parar antes de bater...

Algumas horas depois de chamar o seguro e levar até o mecânico...

\- Bem. – Disse o homem de macacão. – O cabo do freio foi cortado. – Disse ele.

E Carl, não poderia ser ele.

O homem jamais se sujaria...

E ela tinha ideia de quem foi...

Ela recebia conselhos de Bruce.

Elas tinham planos... de sexo, paixão e sedução cada um deles traindo seus maridos...

E passavam mais tempo com Carson e Bruce...

Carl estava na cama com Dana...

Tinham tido uma maratona enquanto que o marido estava supostamente trabalhando..., e ela também..., mas ela deu uma escapada no horário do almoço...

Ao passar pela rua sem perceber e encontrar com Carl...

Tinham pessoas tirando foto de seu encontro...

\- Eu vou contar para ele. – Disse Dana.

Dana estava no antigo ateliê de Carson..., transando no meio dos quadros recentemente comprados...

\- Vamos esperar mais um pouco. – Disse ele.

\- Porque? – Questionou ela.

– Vamos ter paciência... – Disse.

E quando ela se trocou dando pequenos beijos e ao fim ela estava retornando para a empresa quando saia do taxi...

E ela foi abordada por Carl...

\- Querido. – Disse ela.

Surpresa era uma palavra simples...

\- Vamos almoçar. – Disse ele...

\- Eu...

Ela havia tido uma refeição num hotel com Carson antes de transarem...

Não poderia dizer isso.

Com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, ela disse.

\- Porque. – Questionou.

\- Eu tenho negócios com Bruce. – Disse.

– E resolvi passar por aqui para almoçarmos. – Disse.

\- O restaurante que o Bruce recentemente comprou...

E eles foram...

E ela mal tocou da comida...

E pensando no que poderia ser pior...

Bruce estava indo de reunião em reunião ela o viu sair do escritório de seu marido em meio ao fim da reunião...

E ela foi levada de volta por Carl e ficou mais tempo ali antes de voltar para o apartamento...

Ambos a convidavam para reuniões de negócios particulares...

Seduzido por Elizabeth e Shandra... noites de orgia em noites quentes onde ele deveria cuidar de sua esposa...? – Pensou Shandra sedenta de ciúmes.

Parecia que além de Carson ela conseguia se abrir com Linda e com Bruce.

Bem Shandra tinha uma ótima noite devo dizer...

E mesmo assim as festas não paravam algumas eram festas de caridade...

\- Voce sabe que pode contar comigo. – Disse ele.

E haviam lagrimas ela estava chorando em seus ombros naquela sala enorme...

\- Eu posso ajudar. – Disse ele.

\- Mas eu quero as ações de Carl. – Disse ele.

\- Eu conheço um bom advogado. – Disse ele.

– Livraria da maioria dos problemas. – Disse ele.

E Carson, foi até a mansão de Carl...

E ele andando pela rua, vendo as câmeras ao redor e observando a estética do lugar...

Então ele esperou os portões automáticos abrirem, haviam alguns seguranças...

E não disse nada...

E quando ele percebeu que ela chegou...

E ele tinha uma festa e encontro de poker com Bruce Wayne...

\- Quero falar com você. – Disse sua esposa.

\- Quero que você fique hoje. – Disse ela.

Ela estava chegando, mas não iria facilitar.

\- Impossível, já marquei um encontro. – Disse.

\- Mas, você não poderia. – Ela tentou sem sucesso.

\- Você sabe que Bruce está me esperando. – Disse.

– Tenho que reaver o que perdi. – Disse.

\- Nos vemos depois...

\- Não tem problemas. – Disse ela.

– Eu não vou ficar com tudo afinal de contas...

Havia uma noite de luar...

E ela foi tomar banho, ficou algumas horas na banheira e depois ficando na jacuzzi...

O telefone tocou...

O computador ligou com um celular um número especifico que Carl digitou no meio da reunião de poker.

Carson esperando a saída de Carl ele se aproveitou da escuridão da lentidão em que os portões automáticos fecham.

E ele pegou uma chave que ele encontrou embaixo de um cano com um imã.

E ele entrou, percorrendo o corredor as câmeras que falharam...

E chegando e subindo pela escada lateral e entrando pelo corredor de serviço...

O telefone tocava insistentemente...

Ele estava percorrendo a entrada lateral...

E ela ouvi o telefone tocar...

E ela saiu da sauna e colocando um roupão ela andou pelo corredor...

E ela pegou o telefone e atendeu...

\- Seu marido. – Disse ele... – Não a quer. – Disse...

E a voz estava abafada pela máscara preta...

Ela pegou uma panela e a jogou nele pendurada no paneleiro...

E ela a rendeu, puxando e a jogando pela cozinha...

E ela o tentou puxar, mas ela era pequena em comparação a seu agressor mascarado que era o dobro de seu tamanho...

E ele a socou e a empurrou, ela tentou fugir, mas foi acuada entre a bancadas e jogada e começou a socar...

E ela foi socada e surrada, e a socou em direção a prender em cima da pia, haviam facas ela pegou qualquer uma em meio a tentar se defender.

E ele a pegou pelo pescoço a prensando em cima da pia...

E enquanto que ele lutou com ela, havia muitos objetos espalhadas em meio a tentativa de defesa dela.

Estavam em pé na propriedade de Carson...

Era a entrada de uma floreta particular, ao final do penhasco...

Era um imenso jardim ao redor...

Bem. – Disse ela. – Vamos ver no noticiário. – Disse a outra.

E em meio ao enforcamento ela tentava tatear qualquer coisa ao redor...


	55. Chapter 55

18

And she took a knife, but he took it and continued to hang, but he took it out of his hand...

And in the midst of her defense she took the skewer of flesh and held it around his neck...

And so the man bled and died falling with her by the sink below the floor...

And he finished poker...

He threw a phone in the street on the way back...

And entering the middle of his mansion he saw blood everywhere and his wife bloodied, crying and blood that was not hers...

And he ran to his aid...

As his life was very busy and he was investigating several cases at the same time...

And he knew where and when to meet some middlemen...

And he learned through one of the clients of the gokinight costumeclub...

And there were suspicious parties in the moonlight every month on their properties...

There were too many intrigues... that he could take advantage of...

While Carl was returning to assist Dana...

Woman covered in blood, more than they could say... blood all over the robe...

And he can see it going down there to see something in his pockets, where he can see there was a key...

And ran back to the door when the police screams toward the door...

Demanding entry...

And he took off his gloves urgently hiding inside his jacket, and opening the door then...

And until the cops took his wife's statement... desperate, frightened, frightened...

Shrunk in a blood-stained robe...

Two cops a short, bald brunette and a burly man of medium build and red...

And him watching the place seeing the décor and totally strange...

They took off the mask and saw that it was no one they could know... much less the killer who should have killed his wife...

Behind the mirror in the middle of the interrogation room...

Your husband by your side, and the failed attempt to show the picture of the corpse...

I don't know him. " He said.

Haven't you seen him at any time? He questioned him.

Not crying.

She said no. "He growled in his defense." " He said.

And the lawyer a man with glasses who possibly couldn't say anything more than that.

\- Let's go- Said.

I'm not done. " Said one of the policemen.

Yes, they're done. "He said.

\- We're here for courtesy. "Said the lawyer. "He said.

She was attacked. Carl said. She's shaken up. And yes. "He said. "We're leaving town.

And he saw that while they were investigating this, they remembered the death of Judd's wife..., well... Debora...

They were similar, but the wife defended herself...

And investigating this, they found that the husband was more defensive than his own wife...

Judd, well, being that as far as Judd, Carl was he was also involved in extracurricular activities...,

And there was an agreement between them...?

And then they were making the statement at the station...

And he was supposed to go to that meeting where he couldn't refuse...

She couldn't handle it.

It took two days to clean up the kitchen mess and while she saw that blood the experts left...

She tried, she really tried...

Looking at that sine, she hid in her room.

The next morning the cleaning, she was paralyzed while observing the floor...

\- Dear...

And she panicked... she grabbed a knife when she turned unexpectedly her husband was almost stabbed...

He put his hand up.

I didn't see you. "She said.

You don't think you saw it. " He said. I said.

And putting his hand on his lowering the knife...

And she went into despair, hysterical and desperate tears...

\- I can't stand it here anymore. She cried.

And the question to follow was..., well, he should then take her to be with Dana's aunt...

I can drop you off at your aunt's. "He said.

"I have to travel. "He said.

And you'll be safe there. " He said.

Then we could decide to live somewhere else. "He said.

And she agreed...

But before you visit your aunt's house...

Secretly without her husband knowing she went towards the insurance company.

And he went towards the representative of the shares and the treasury...

And in half a word she asked for a favor...

Her husband depended on creditors and couldn't get up on the stock exchange...

And in a nutshell...

And he was about to break...

Bankrupt at best...

And then she went to the police station, really needed to talk to the cops...

And she really was...

They were more than nice.

I needed to talk. That I believe my husband was a suspect. "She said.

Being led to the officer sitting at the table.

\- I thought at first about your husband, too. " He said.

\- But there were no clues, he was a house robber. "The bald cop said.

\- He had no connection to him. "Nothing that connects you.

\- And your husband's alibi was perfect and had been seen by everyone at the party. "Said the man.

\- They had seen him in a group with Carson, Carl, Bruce Wayne, Linda, Shandra Judd, and Heron...

\- Drinking, smoking and playing poker. "He said.

It was a very peculiar group. " He said.

\- In the middle of the hall laughing and drinking and causing in all directions. "He said.

"They showed themselves right there. " He said. " None of them have a suspicious connection.

– At the time they were playing there was a suspicious call from a disposable phone. " He said.

\- So no one there was a suspect. " He said.

And the next day...

They went on a trip.

Penelope, a showy and well-maintained lady no more than sixty years..., but she agreed to stay with her, next to Shandra...

Unlike his wife they had those who knew the real preference of some men...

The man knew of his extra curricular activities in relation to his escapades..., which stopped after his serious relationship with Dana.

And then he had to go to the police to have to travel to Florida at Penelope's mansion...

And she was really shaken up...

Honey, i'm sorry. "He said with a kiss on his forehead. "I'll pick you up after the trip. " He said.

And so he did...

Dana was lonely, couldn't keep away from bed...

Penelope called a doctor the best psychiatrist in the region...

And she was medicated...

And in the midst of her depression she just felt lonely...

And Shandra was right there in that bed trying to cheer her up.

You know, i don't know. "She said when she managed to take her into the garden.

\- I have some news to give.

Which one? She asked.

I'm pregnant. "She said with a smile.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. "Dana said. " My congratulations...

And he's your husband's son. "Shandra said getting up...

What's going on? " Choked Dana.

How's that? He cried.

How could you. " He said.

\- You didn't say you were going to split up. " He said.

"You've been cheating on your husband longer.

You could hear me. He cried.

And now. - It concluded.

"I'll see you in court when Carl asks for separation. "She said.

"I didn't get pregnant with Carson. He shouted.

You say that? He cried.

Get the hell out of here. " Cried infuriated ...

And she threw anything that was in her hands...

\- It's okay," he said. "I want my share. " He said.

What part of your damn. " He cried...

\- All that money where you don't swim. " He said.

For not giving Carl an heir.

And she left without any problem, took her purse and got in the car.

Dana couldn't take it, she was about to kill herself...

What happened, honey. Penelope asked.

She ran towards her hugging her and leading her into the room again.

Sticking yourself in the room again...

And she called Carl desperately...

And the despair was such...

Carl was at your meeting...

You know, i don't know. "He said in his voice.

\- You could lose only 59 million. " He said.

\- That's a risky business. "Another man said...

\- You know we could lose more than 59 million. "Said the man of the metallic voice in the speakerphone.

\- And there were several men sitting around the rectangular table.

The phone started calling. "He told his secretary.

There's a connection. "Said the secretary.

\- Who is it.

He didn't say. He said. Just, i don't know.

" He said. – That it was necessary for an extracurricular activity...

You can pass.

And there was a recording.

\- And I know you only need one night. " He said. - To change

All.

I know, i know. "He said.

Let's meet. " Said on streets street. 13.

Yes, i'm sorry.

\- In twenty minutes.

\- Gentlemen, the meeting is adjourned. " He said.

– Let's highlight...

Carson was in the studio had business and visitors...

And these visits were strange...

And he was taxiing running through the streets toward a restaurant.

\- And Carson was over there at a fancy restaurant eating...

\- I have something that is of your curiosity... - Said. "And you're going to like it very much.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. I believe so. " He said.

Hours later...

And that's when at that time... she called... Carson...

And at that time...

Carl was heading towards his bank and withdrawing $500,000 from his private vaults...

And she got it two hours after Carson's visit to Penelope's mansion...

He went to the mansion with suitcases and purses...

Accompanied by Heron... but Heron stayed in the car...

It was a starry night in the middle of grasses, trees and darkness...

And he came in through the back door in the middle of the place...

And he took a gun a semi-automatic R15...

And from a security guard to Shandra...

You've come. Dana cried on his shoulders.

She poured herself into tears...

At those hours they had sex, barely giving her time to finish taking off her clothes...

You know, i don't know. "He said after a while lying in bed he was on top of her.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said with apparent happiness.

Your husband. "He said.

I don't want to talk about him. She cried.

Yes, I know, i know. Carson said. - But, you know, i'm not going "He said.

He betrayed you. "He said.

"He doesn't love you. " He said.

At that time he stroked her breasts rising up her chest and holding between her hands.

He doesn't think about me. "Dana said.

He's not even with you. Carson said.

We can kill him. " He said...

What's going on? She repeated.

"I want you to listen to me. "He said.

We love each other. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

"Without him we will be together forever. I said kissing her.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

You can have his money.

\- He's got a lot of money hidden. "She said.

\- I'm paying 50 million. "She said.

Do you know where that money might come from? He questioned him.

And the first thing she thought was...

Life insurance. "She said.

\- Then we're going to kill him. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- And I'm going to pay the life insurance money. "She said.

Sometimes. He said.

And corner him. " He said.

"And we kill him and we're going to split that money.

And take it all. "He said.

He's out of town. "She said.

I know where he is. Carson said.

They had more sex...

And no one knew when they left later in the middle of the night...

And they split up...

And she went there...

Hours later...

Employees of the building where Carl lived called the police.

What the cops got when they took the statement from the crime scene...

And what they saw was, that some safes were literally stolen and stolen...

And they stole the most expensive pieces of art...

" There was an attempted robbery and they managed to steal some floors and broke even the entire floor of Carl his mansion was stolen ... - Said a policeman ...

\- The police were called by daytime officials around ten in the morning at Penelope's property, Dana's aunt...

They arrived and saw that all the night time workers were dead and the terrifying scene where everyone without exception was dead.

And seeing that, it doesn't always happen compared to an incredible, cruel coincidence...

Honey, i'm sorry. "I was running desperately for the mansion.

And he found her in his office with a gun pointed at him.

Where's Carson? "He growled" her towards her.

We understand each other. "He said with his hands raised he had a bag in his hands.

And he put her down...

You cheated on me with Carson. He accused him.

\- He's a thousand times better than you. She growled.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said he was retreating with her pointing the gun in his direction and following him slowly...

I don't think so. - While Carl was walking around with a shopping bag and there was a shoebox...

Hours before in the middle of the murder process...

A man with a backpack of sloppy sports wear...

Walking towards you...

He was... Roger carson's killer...

And he was walking by your side.

So I can have this bag? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Carl

And he heard an insistent call on his cell phone.

I'm going to kill myself. "I said a tearful voice.

What's going on? I repeated it.

\- You cheated on me with Shandra..

\- Wait... - He asked. You cheated on me with Carson.

Twenty minutes.

"I'm going to... wait for the police.- Said Carl.

"I'll be at the mansion. He cried.

So you weren't expecting me. " Said Dana towards Carl...

\- And you're also hiding your business with Carson. "He said.

Honey, i'm sorry. "He said.

Why is that? He questioned him.

I can't take you anymore. "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said, pointing the gun in her direction."

Open the drawer to your left. "He said.

What am I going to find? Questioned her.

\- A big surprise. "He said.

But what you found was against her...

It was a big surprise, but not what she liked...

And between tears she cried...

There were documents that were about them...

And documents Carson's fake I.D.

He wasn't Carson.

Fat, flashy tears...

And she went to Carson's studio...

\- It couldn't be.

\- Dear...

Yes, you can. "I said a voice.

You betrayed me, darling

There was a recording on speakerphone to his words on the tape recorder...

Era Elizabeth..., e Heron... e Carson.

You said you love me. " Dana cried.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said...

You said it too. - It concluded.

What did you do? She cried.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said.

"I thought about the money I could make. "He said.

"But he made a better offer.

Why is that? He cried.

No, i'm not. " He said. So serious.

That you didn't do any worse.

\- We have more evidence against you than you do against us. "I said a voice.

\- It was Shandra who came up the door across the hall...

\- You agreed with a con man to kill Carl and hired a second person to follow and faked an ambush. " Said Shandra.

Her supposed best friend came to herand stabbed her with a knife.

It wasn't deep enough to keep her from moving.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She cried back, being stabbed once more...

And she ran for Carl's property.

There was one of the cliffs between the corridors.

And at the end of the crash, she was surprised by Carson...

He was 40 000 in his black overcoat and was coming to his right Bruce...

And he just looked at her with a look of pity.

You're not going to make it. He cried.

They're going to find out.

And there appeared a tape recorder in Bruce's hands.

\- The recording of hours ago of Dana combining to kill Carl...

\- No... - Cried.

Look down. Carl said.

And the flashback...

\- Our business is over. " Said Barton

You know I'm going to tell you. " Said Barton

I know, i know. Carl said.

And then they split up...

And when he crossed the street he saw a garbage truck passing unexpectedly the man disappeared...

And he seriously thought he was being followed...

And he ran for full yards by crowded trains and bus lanes...

Until he got to the interstate train station.

He gave his ticket to a train clerk...

And he was driven to a wagon...

And he came in and put his backpack on top of the seat, and took off his shirt...

He opened the bag and opened the shoe box and saw several wads of cash...

There seemed to be nothing more than a hundred thousand dollars or more...

And he heard a knock on his door.

And he took his revolver hidden inside his blouse and went to the door.

And at that time... he hid behind his back.

The same clerk showed up.

\- I came by to remind you that dinner is from 6:00 to 11:00, sir. " He said.

I'm going to go.

All right, i'm sorry. " He said.

And he closed and then he was surprised by Carl, who was wearing over the clothes a transparent raincoat.

And coming out of the bathroom and stabbing him several times without giving him a chance to fight back...

The noise was not supposed to get anyone's attention, but not even that, and the staff arrived accompanied by men in black with black bags on their shoulders...

And he took your bag, gave them some wads of cash...

And he stood there by the corpse until the next station... while they cleaned up his mess...

He put the cape over his head, then sneaked through the wagons and corridors and went down the next season...

And he can see that he was followed by them in black boxes at the bottom of the station...

And at the end there was Heron waiting for him... ...

Dana was back in town in Carl's office...

And they were there in the middle of those various paintings and she started looking at the drawers...

I wanted to find evidence against Carl...

End of flashback...

And he looked with a scream at the end of the crash there was the body stabbed and covered in Barton's blood...

And Carson ran to her and hung her well, there almost no resistance.

And he killed her there for a few hours... he killed her...

And threw her towards the cliff...

And when you got up after a while in that cold body...

Heron would go in there and walk past each of the security guards shooting and killing with silencers...

According to what they were saying, she was supposed to be at Penelope's mansion.

And with the ropes came down to the cliff and removed the two bodies...

And he took them back and put them towards the bottom of the cliff of Penelope's estate...

Hours later they found the bodies of the two lovers...

And Barton's hands around Dana's neck, for a few minutes after waiting for the vigor mortis...

And killed Penelope, her maids, her employees and the dogs... night time...

After a while they wiped the evidence of their visit, and went to the vaults, broke in and removed all the money and jewelry they found there they put in bags... and some actions...

And they left...

The cops really wanted to know what it could be...

As everything happened there was to be expected that there was no evidence against any of them...

Linda Viewfinder, was a low fat woman with long red hair you would turn the street and not look at her twice...

Shania Showdown blonde and long curly hair and was Elizabeth's right arm

And Shandra Sharer , redhead with full hair and voluminous high a voluptuous woman and sculptural body, and the right arm of Dana...

Shandra was married to a friend of Carl's

And Amanda Keys... a lesbian woman, high muscular and defined body and short blond hair and male aspect...

Elizabeth Town black and shorthair, which went all the way below the shoulders..., another envious ally of Shania...

And we have Dana William she has short and blond hair a very beautiful Chanel and a perfect model and smooth, tall and beautiful sculptural body...

Bruce learned about the four biggest middlemen and smugglers in Europe...

And Linda was your partner in crime, they were secret allies...

And cybercrime...

And she was an heiress to an information, telephony, and investment company...

His mother and father are entrepreneurs and owners of IT companies, and in a digital supply chain and information media, being a former ally and partner of Wayne companies...

Shandra went to Carl at his mansion...

" Hello dear... - Said.

Hello Shandra..

I want my share. I said it at the time.

Five hundred thousand. "She said.

What's it like? He repeated it.

\- And what makes you think I'm going to pay? Questioned.

What's the day? Questioned her.

You offered money to kill her. "She said.

What's going on? "He choked on it.

I'm pregnant. " He warned.

What's it like? Questioned.

\- You're going to destroy a married life for five hundred thousand dollars? Questioned.

Not if you pay me. "She said in her direction.

Flashback...

And he took cleaning luxas from one of the drawers by flipping over the kitchen drawers and took a screwdriver...

Putting on the gloves he took the key ran toward the service entrance door and broke the lock...

And they refused, but their husbands participated, and in the end, no one ever remembered what was going on...

He ran towards the corpse in the kitchen, searched as fast as he could pockets and had bullets, and some receipts, which he picked up, one in particular...

But you didn't take off your mask.

He already knew who he was after all, but he didn't accuse him, his expression of surprise was well deserved...

And Linda's company...

Chamada Mortal Globex Technologies...

Recently they closed a partnership since Linda recently took over the position at the company after the death of her parents a few years ago in a plane crash...

And then there was a certain amount of money from the coffers, and life insurance was one of the problems...

And among the deviations of government funds...

And each of them were strange businessmen and with certain hostilities to never give up their enterprises...

And in all the companies had something, but he wanted a slice of the earnings and the shares in question, some had some rivalry with the Wayne companies...

Linda was a successful businesswoman, married to an even happy relationship for a certain time..., but who betrays him often...

Her friend, bianca downtown,or dana william's ex-friend... had something to do with Linda. ex

And in the midst of that troubled period, there were among some friends of high society...

It looked like it was like any day like that.

And he called her towards his office and they both had a drink and she took it. With that he delivered a suitcase towards you...

Five hundred thousand dollars. "He said.

And the next morning...

Well Shandra was in the hospital, her visit was limited to a few people she had five hundred thousand dollars, but no longer had her baby...

\- So... - Linda said. "Did I hear you lost your baby? Linda said.

\- I didn't know you smuggled abortion drugs. "She said she was sitting the bed.

\- I didn't know you were blackmailing for five hundred grand. "She said.

In the long time after the days were quiet...

Coming in with a bunch of roses, it was Kevin with tears in his eyes.

Because, honey, I didn't say I was pregnant. Said your husband kissing your forehead.

It was supposed to be a surprise, honey. "She said.

\- See you later, Shandra.. – Disse Linda se levantando...

Dana and Amanda were friends and rivals, what they had in common was their friendship with Bruce Wayne...

But Amanda knew how to transfer Dana's money in case of stocks that disappeared from the bank...

Good. Honey, i'm sorry. I said, i'm not going

Debora Johnson, in turn a short-haired and wavy low-haired woman who in turn was married to JuddJohnson...

And this was a real estate manager and she was the one who ran and ran...

And a former rival of Wayne's, Bruce wanted to buy some of their properties strategically located in Vice Thing a huge property in the area called the Ghost Town of Texas...

Well. Detective Born said. "I don't have you as a suspect. " He said

At that time he was at the police station, taking statements and in the interrogation room.

\- But we believe she wasn't the target. "Said the detective.

Do you have any idea who that is? You questioned Detective Perkins.

They were peering in and he finally said...

And he finally said.

I'm a bookmaker. "He said.


	56. Chapter 56

18

That changed everything... at least for the police...

\- For a certain period of time before I changed professions and married Dana. "He said.

"I've been a bookmaker for several years. " He said.

\- And I was also a police informant. "He said.

In fact for a certain period of time, I deducted many bookmakers. " He said.

\- So I have a lot of problems. " He said.

And in another investigation...

Deborah...

And she was a social climber who just got the big luck by marrying Judd...

And he hit on Bruce and a close friend several times with what he said several times with his escapades...

Flashback...

And Bruce Wayne hangs out with hisfriends and friends...

And they had nothing but suspicions.

They learned that the various escapades

And that there was a story they heard from Bruce Wayne.

Heron told Bruce.

Who had oral sex on each other on a trip to florida...

He was known among a particular circle about his manual skills and his real preferences...

But Bianca..., I heard through Debora... and told Bruce that he told Heron and... Judd... , and so on...

And Heron told Bruce about Debora's plans that he wanted to take Judd to a psychiatrist for the... lobotomize...

And always the drink. " Said Carl after a while when they put drink to make Debora loosen his tongue.

\- Me too, I heard. Heron said.

And they saw heard and watched debora's tantrum three nights earlier at a party with a drink watered with drugs, without course she knowing...

It was a beautiful show, and not in a million years would anyone there forget...

And she cried out to the top of her lungs that her husband was a, and mis words that could not be repeated...

And she was literally ripped from Wayne's mansion...

It was a little hard to muffle, but a part came out in a gossip column of Metropolis...

And there were reports from psychiatrists who said that the problems... Were...

\- And then she wanted to separate the two, and the problem was... Heron...

So they wanted her away? Tried a detective...

\- Apparently she was a hindrance. "Said the man in the black suit approaching.

"I heard a strange story...

\- Then again I'm the last to know. Carl said.

Can I give you some advice? - tried Bruce.

Which one? I wanted to know.

You can help each other. " He said.

What would that be? "He questioned Heron.

Give me back. "Bruce said.

"Make her taste her own medicine. "He said.

Both men looked at each other.

\- Record and show later. " He said.

\- Then catch her in the act.

And he then came out of the middle of men

Frequent sex...

\- She's cheating on you, my dear... - Shandra said next to Elizabeth on that huge couch...

There were pictures and more pictures that showed his body with Carson's...

And once Carl saw the pictures... and his world collapsed..., but it didn't collapse for long...

Besides the extracurricular activities it wasn't just with Shandra and Elizabeth...

Shandra and Elizabeth spent nights each of them taking turns...

And that warm heat the heartlight seducing that man, while they should sort it out...

What am I supposed to do? He questioned him.

\- Let's show it to you... - Said Elizabeth...

Another time...

\- I envy you... - Carl said towards Carson...

And one night later with Judd and Heron...

Is that right? " Repeated Carson with a glass of whiskey in his hands...

\- Do you know what I found Carson...? Carl questioned...

You're sleeping with my wife. "Said Carl to Carson. "He said.

And wearing his elegant overcoat, his overcoat was black, and that man seemed to jump from branch to branch conquering women...

And what do you want? "He wanted to know his wife's lover.

\- Hit me? Questioned your friend.

It won't be the first time. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. I doubt it is. "He laughed...

\- I...- He said he was walking through the mansion towards the private studio.

The studio was in one of its condominium buildings, there was not much movement in the back street, much less cameras.

That's right, it's right. Carson said. "Love is a strange thing...

Love, love. He repeated it. I doubt it. "He said.

What's going on? I wanted to know him.

\- I believe the only person deluded is my wife. " He said.

\- I found my wife's panties dirty with semen... - He said.

\- I asked a friend to take an exam... - He said.

And he looked strangely.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said with irony

And what did you find out? Questioned.

A few years ago when you traveled to Florida. Carl said.

"I heard you were involved in suspicious business. " He said.

And he had an accident. " He said.

He spent weeks in the hospital. " He said.

He returned a few months later to Gotham. " He said.

It was a few years ago. " He said.

\- But you know there are few similarities. " He said.

So what? Carson questioned.

You know, i don't know. "He said. - Identity theft is a crime. "He said.

Carson. "He said. - Or rather Eliot Perkins. " He said.

\- Born in Brooklyn, arrested countless times for shoplifting. " He said.

"And a long life of blows in ten widows. " He said. "Live life giving blows.

\- I don't think you want to arrest me. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

"The only thing that keeps you from killing me and running away... – Carl said.

And it's called... greed and curiosity.

What do you want? Questioned.

Twenty million dollars. Carl said.

What's it like? Carson repeated.

I want you to kill her. " Said Carl

And you're going to do something for me. "He said.

What are you doing? He repeated it after a while.

\- I'm paying... - He said next. - Twenty million dollars. "He said.

And they stared at each other for a while until his wife's lover said.

How much? Questioned.

20 million. "He said.

From where? Questioned.

Does it matter? He questioned him.

Why is that? Questioned.

That's what i'm talking about. "He said. It's none of your business. " He said.

And if I tell Dana. He tried.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said he was walking around wearing the gloves in his pocket."

\- It would be your word against my...

And if I call the police. "He said.

\- Well... - He said walking around he turned to him and started talking.

Have you ever been to Detroit? You did.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said after seconds of waiting...

\- Strange... - Said.

A friend of mine. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

I heard about a lady. " He said.

Married who was dating a younger boy. " He said.

You've never been...? Questioned again.

No, no, no, no, no, no He repeated it.

"He was your chauffeur. " He said.

When they broke up. " He said.

"If they're done...

"She was dumped on a dark street. And looking around.

\- One hundred million in bearer checks have disappeared. " He said.

They have a picture. " He said.

And a picture very similar to you.

\- And that I heard about a surgeon in the underworld who kept in a freezer a corpse very similar to you... - Said.

Do you know anything about it? Questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

Then it would be another accusation. " He said.

\- Of many. - It concluded.

\- The day after tomorrow at noon.

In my apartment. " He said.

I know you know where I live. " He said.

And leaving him there.

What would you do for me? Questioned her in her bed.

I'd kill him for you. "He said.

\- I know you have life insurance. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. It's part of the business.

Would you give me a piece? He proposed.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

He climbed up the condo until he lived on the roof, it was chic and well organized...

\- So you think you see the sculptures... - Said.

And they will never be yours. " He said.

You're coming with me. - Said

And he took him to his office, where there was a safe and from him using the password took bundles of money...

And you gave it to him.

\- You do the job and get lost. " He said.

You're coming with me.

And he followed him around the balcony.

There was a crack and a small space between the buildings.

"It exists because it is aesthetic. " He said.

– If they change and remove the cracks of the walls would end the elegance and aesthetics. " He said.

How do you know that? Questioned. I'm the syndica.

There's a space between the security exchange times. - About ten minutes. " He said.

\- Security exchanges and a five-minute time between one security guard and another. " He said.

\- And every 20 minutes the cameras fail and darken and turn on for five minutes.

\- And to a niche loophole where cameras don't catch them stay in the so-called dark go of inactivity between these times.

\- And they don't capture between the passages of the buildings.

It was a narrow side corridor with some cameras with night vision...

And he led him towards the kitchen and from there the side passage between the service area and the corridor of brings between the passage of maintenance...

I used a program to delete at the exact time between 10 pm and 10:30...

A blind spot between times and dark cameras will not work in the hallway and service area...

And the corridor gets dark has a blackout between these times set between these times the door will be unlocked and I'll keep the key between 10 o'clock at night and 10 and a half. " He said.

\- How do you know it's going to work, or that she's not going to leave? Questioned.

Every Friday night. "He said.

"She stays two hours in the bathtub and then all night in the sauna. "He said.

I'm going to call. " He said.

"In the meantime you have a gap in the side entrance she won't see you arrive.

\- The phone is on its back at the service entrance the toilet prevents it from being picked up.

\- You know she might not realize you'd come from behind. " He said.

\- You strangled her and used anything to kill her. " He said.

And so he dismissed him... - You can go.

\- I will, but if I were someone else. " He said.

"I'd leave with the money. " He said.

Really? Questioned.

"I bet you 500, 000 you won't. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I too...

And with a smile...

And he left.

Over many decades in that hotel...

Well it was built since the twenties..., became famous whoever was brave entered those rooms ..., but the real reason was never discovered...

Something was wrong, cursed... or maybe it attracted psychopaths and suicides...

The crossing of the Mediterranean is done in boats or in overcrowded boats, without the minimum security requirements, by people traffickers and he knew that these people were taken and the money was not specific destination...

And meanwhile at that moment when the cops were following the location of

And he can see that there was a way to figure out how to stick with the actions...

And he went on with the plan...

There was a wave of disagreements between the two could be taken...

And he thought it might change something like that...

For a period of time between 1922 and 1933 that hotel was purchased for no reason by Wayne...

There was a Wayne family manager in question who bought it in its decadent time...

And Bruce as a child, he thought, why not...

And he can talk to the doctor...

The man lived there for more than twenty years, and he had trained other disciples...

And he can see that...

They could connect hidden cameras in each apartment, connect hoses through all the rooms in the appliance that distributed the liquid soap in all bathrooms...

LSD, that's what it looked like... coming out of the bathroom...?

Yes, that's right, the cameras in the fake mirrors, the LSD in hoses and pipes and in every room...

A liquid substance connected and monitored in all rooms by bathroom mirrors and all rooms.

Whoever comes into the bathroom, and without exception they will go through the bathroom.

Psychotic breakdowns and strange, suicidal, homicidal and psychopathic people...

And she tried to buy some shares of Wayne companies... to no avail...

And each of them were involved in their subsequent plans...

Each of his girls were involved in his plans schemes and investigations...

And he needed to get involved in these schemes that would otherwise never get involved...

It should be a simple investigation amid a plan of a murder scheme...

And all this could be another problem from another time with the police...

At another time they would be enemies, but at that time they came to become allies...

There were some of those girls who were introduced to benzedrine...

But anyway...

It was a morning after a few weeks of the party...

And they were contacted by the police,there was a party that took place between the times of Dana's murders...

He saw the footage, had a way to alter some recordings of an affair with Barton...

They were clients of the big insurance company whose owner was Dana William...

And they

And then that's when it all started...

Bruce knew that Elizabeth had a certain anger or even jealousy of Dana...

And she would do anything to make Dana's life as difficult as Amanda...

Amanda had a charm and was a viper all of them were, but there was what he could say emotional problems...

And she'd throw herself at Carl if she had the chance...

Some of the girls had certain problems...

After that party they didn't have time to have a civilized conversation without interference or even having to meet at company meetings.

While he can see how some girls had outcomes in their lives...

And as much as Carl and Dana himself were in a marriage crisis...

Rumors increased for a while increased...

While he can see where this would lead, he had already tried to buy some shares from each of the companies, but he was not successful...

They were trying to think separately of a way to solve...

Unlike your older allies...

Goki, Amasteus, Veronika,andEduarda had given some information, advice on how he could do it..., but he can see he needed more plans and time...

It was not difficult, in fact the difficulty was in crossing the Mediterranean Sea..., which was not his case...

There weren't many problems in them, at all, but Dana had been having trouble with her husband since the night of drinking...

And she learned through Shandra that her husband had had a night out with Amanda...

They were on the porch talking about the futile and difficult life...

And while the police in their investigations regarding Debora and Dana...

Debora, you had an agreement with Judd, they were supposed to keep up appearances, but what about insurance...? Asked a detective...

To the surprise of everyone who had life insurance was... Judd...

What's going on? Questioned the detective.

\- Who signed all the checks? Questioned another detective.

Debora. " He said

And they followed the money...

There were shares, and documents, purchase, sale, rent..., and all signed by Debora...

And the parties and all the clothes the enterprises ..., well were signed by Debora ...

And Judd's life was totally controlled by Debora...

\- Recently who's signing the papers? I wanted to know another burly detective.

Linda and Amanda. Said a third detective.

Tell me about it. "Another said.

Who was theirlawyer? Questioned another lawyer...

"It's Shandra'sgroup.

What's next? He questioned the other.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Said the other.

\- Patherdaemonum group socio of Wayne companies...

And... that was an incredible coincidence. "Said a third...

And she herself had no memories of the night before...

And they were involved in human trafficking, the girls themselves came illegally...

Detectives investigated and realized that none of them were alone and were seen together and separated, but they always had witnesses to tell where they were...

So they weren't suspects...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

\- I want the 20 million. - Growled Perkins towards Carl...

\- You know it's not that fast. " He said.

\- You and I both know you can do it. - Laughing Perkins.

Then you have two days. "He said.

And they look at each other and he finally said.

\- You have to show up tonight in two days at Judd's mansion. " He said.

Your husband was acting weird, they weren't the best marriages, but there was something weird there...

And that's what Shandra thought, but she knew he wasn't suspicious of what really happened...

The insurance company she knew that her friend was always visiting him...

Bruce really intended to buy a portion of the shares of the companies...

I just needed a push.

The week after Shandra's murders at Penelope's mansion...

And he came in with everything, seemed to have no subtlety.

He came all the way to Judd's mansion...

And he came with the car breaking down the front door with the car.

And he was prepared.

You're not going to pay me? Questioned... it was Eliot Perkins.

\- I want the 20 million insurance. " He shouted with a 45 in his hand...

Bruce Wayne and Carl were at Judd's mansion...

And Bruce and Judd were hiding...

\- I'm going to kill you and take everything in your safe. - Growled.

And he shot in all directions, destroying works of art and decorative arts and some sculptures.

Why are you doing this? - He shouted in the midst of deflecting a shot that hit a statue...

\- All I did was for the money you have, Carl.

\- How were you going to get our money from scams on lonely women.

\- I'm going to tell you why you're going to die. "He said.

"I was going to keep a piece of the insurance money. "He said.

\- They wanted the insurance money. " He said.

"But they didn't have the courage to move on. " He said.

\- These women were easy, all because you left her alone they were needy and lonely... - Said.

"It didn't take much, they love to be flirted with.

\- And they were easy to seduce. " He said.

So you just want the money.

I don't need the woman. "He said.

\- I'd take all her money, if she hadn't died I'd do the same thing, and they'd run, but she's dead, and now I'm going to get it out of her dead body. "I said laughing.

That's when a shot hit his jugular from behind, it was compulsory he unexpectedly shot, but lost his balance falling down the stairs bleeding and rolling. ..

That's when Judd shot him one more time in the chest.

And he died...

And they were expecting another guest...

\- We owe you money. "Bruce said at the end...

And if not most of the drug dealers and girls who came from other countries were brokered by a drug dealer...

And the guest was the police... , who was late as usual.

It wasn't hard to put one more together with two... , in the sum of the police.

Contrary to what they thought... it was that it seemed glaring evidence...

They found it like this, in Carson's office, but he was a con man, they heard the testimony of the three of them over there...

And there were reports and documents of his real identity.

And they went into Carson's mansion to find that he was missing, at worst dead...

And they found in the forensics investigation, false documents, and he was a scammer specializing in bored, wealthy women...

There was a kilometric record of his blows he had a very large.

And while he can see how he could use it to his advantage...

And none of his villains were involved in this, only the oldest the old guard..., and what was no longer so common...

Dana was messing with a hornet's...

Dana was always involved in her business without really having real time for her husband...

Her husband had a secret double life... which police said caused none of them to pay attention to their wives...

Well, there was no way to make a case and or sue someone for it...

And that made life easier for scammers...

And this case pointed to evidence in this man, and he killed the two women who would be his accomplices in attempts to murder their husbands... , and good money.

And inDebora's case, they found her as a possible file burn...

And somewhere else...

And there was a shady market in the middle of the Old Town, which they were not interested in getting involved in, they wanted was to create problems, mostly joke head...

It was the crazy themselves, who did not want toprofit, wanted chaos and baderna challenges ...

And he started getting involved in this, to investigate some crimes that come out of gotham's current purview...

In a space of a week at least 4 vessels sank with immigrants crossing the Mediterranean...

And he should meet with those middlemen in question...

And in a matter of days even weeks...

And not even well from North Africa towards Europe.

From a time of greatest need for some people...

The International Organization for Migration (IOM) estimates that about 2,000 people died on the way, a figure that is expected to far exceed 3,200 last year, butlet's be frank is more, much more...

Someone there directly involved in the migration sector...

The number is still much higher than the 96 recorded in 2014, and that everything boiled down to stipulating a number.

And that number wasn't real.

And then amid the business between Judd, Carl and Bruce, they handed over the properties, seeing far below the price in exchange for their help...

A month later... even about criticism...

What they didn't know was that Judd, coming from a traditional, prejudiced family that didn't accept his homosexuality...

And the deal was the land in exchange for your help.

And that's why he was admitted to a clinic...

But they dealt with import, and with that they negotiated, Bruce and the others covered up his scheme and he sold the shares to the man.

And it was a clinic where they believed they should cure him...

During the years he was hospitalized his family considered him crazy and so he could not sign anything ...

And his family made a deal with Debora to keep him in line...

Judd married Linda, who signed his papers, but he moved in with Heron...

Well, months before the murders, Heron, you were having an affair with Judd...

And they were going to move into another mansion... but Debora stopped them...

And that's when they asked Bruce and Linda for help...

The land, and the insurance company, now they had a new partner, and it was Bruce Wayne...

And he got what he wanted so badly, those lands around the railroad...

And the ghost town of Texas...

They sold it tohim right after his death...

And in the middle of the months of January to April, when the weather is not yet propitious and the waters are more agitated, but that does not prevent them from falling and some see food for fish...

According to the data he collected,, this was very accurate,, because he had access to the papers that they kept a list of names,and who paid for the so-called Big Fish ...

And there were vines and stairs on the side of the window of his cruel and damned wife, but of any were...

Judd's lover visited him with Bruce when he went to do his surgery, and before they left, they matched his alibis, and Linda killed his late wife's bird, and entered well into the time that the employees were excused the night of her chores, and so when she was asleep she killed her.

And it was far more than 30,000 people have already undertaken the journey in 2015, compared to 36,000 at the end of April last year, but with a death toll about 15 times higher so far.

In 2013, there were 700dead, but they paid in advance was the only way they wouldn't accept it for later...

There was a record, his notebooks...

Boat with more than 700 sinks in Libya, it was at that time when he can see how it worked experience in his view ...

And he followed the process on issues...

Meetthe rescue missions,they only appeared after the boatsank.

Among the European Commission sets plan to alleviate migrant crisis and it was not easy, simply the flight of immigrants coincided with the war, there was the choice, stay and fight, chicken and flee.

In recent years, Europe has received the majority ofrefugees, but it all boiled down to profit...

And even with refugees it was different...

And these were not the few who could escape, all running around the world, who leave their lands to escape mainly conflicts, these people, I could do nothing for them.

And coming in financial trouble...? No, none of them...

Well let's be frank they weren't poor, mostly they were businessmen, they had jobs, they had fame and their own business.

And like the civil war in Syria and Libya, or economic difficulties.

According to the UN High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR), some 219,000 people crossed the sea in search of a betterlife.

One of your friends was involved in the negotiations...

And arriving in Europe last year, almost four times as many people as in 2013, when 60,000 arrived on the other side of the crossing.

Each of them were in these businesses, in question, he trained the women and the children who were sold, granted each of them a better life and breaking became their agents...

In fuga for a better life, if we can talk like that, but let's be frank, there is nothing better than our home...

But when they were forsaken and used as potions and coins and exchanges then they refused against their origins...

Last year, Eritreans and Syrians represented the largest ethnic groups of refugees who arrived in Europe, there were many crossmen and illegal markets...

And being an enticer among many, there were many women who sought to escape a life of oppression even if for that they accepted the kind of business he was proposing...

In other words his family being traditional South Texas, having a gay son, was not well regarded...

And he's the only heir...?

It wasn't easy, and I don't accept...

And what wasn't bad compared to the illegal life they would lead if they stayed on that boat with their brothers, husbands and family...

And he as an enticer needed agents and with that convincing women to abandon their old life and relatives, to ally with them, as their agents...

So they had two opportunities money power influences and or stand by their oppressed relatives, and while their families sank then they abandoned those boats and followed with him...

One of africa's youngest countries, Eritrea has lived in civil war for decades and the population survives with virtuallytsubsistence.

Between Eritrea and the Republic of congo had a country that a few years ago lived in war and is still at war...

\- Sitreia-Embucacia - And he saw that the country is closed...

There were many communities that lived off the charity of other countries NGOs came and went to that country to bring food and supplies...

There were always specialist doctors, government donations that came and went to that country for the needy...


	57. Chapter 57

18

And what happened was...

The population was poor the rulers were rich, the population had no study?

Of course not, most were rich, and the rich and their descendants swam in cash...

And it was most of the victims, if not all...

They gave studies to their children, traveled and ate what they wanted ..., but it is not said the same of the population in general ...

And among them were several agents and even several assassins and mercenaries who went from time to time to look for someone who had a gift so to speak.

Poor people who depended on the help of other governments and not on their own...

And among them is in common, there was what they called a war between internal conflicts and various revolutionary groups and resistance groups that were in conflict...

And with that it gave room for escape, asylum applications and sale of their families...

And the coites that were the middlemen who took people from other countries in search of safety...

And they would negotiate with their families who sold it and they would leave to train with them, and they would never come back...

And there were the albinos in the countries of the African continent, which if they were at another time would be sold as potion ingredients he took.

And with the work of the mercenaries hired and bought unscrupulously those children who there would have no other future than death...

And he went to every town he sent scouts in search of what he called talent...

He knew that families needed money and among those that his traditions would never think he was looking for a shadow agent...

And so emerging the clan ghosts their ghost agents as they became known were masters in disappearances...

And he didn't start it alone was with the help of several of his secret allies...

And the middleman stayed at the Goki club where he could go on with a business of the best ghosts trained in the secret art of murder...

In the 20 years of war, more than 215,000 people in a year...

And the deaths of those who died in Syria,which was the path they went...

And that in the meantime, not as long as each of the grooming he administered going from boat to boat and convinced several of these women to abandon their former lives and families.

And dwindling from this 11.4 million that not all of them were fleeing from their families and from those who fled their homes and their old lives...

And the situation worsens, according to the UNHCR, which cites the atrocities committed in particular by the Islamic State (IS) group.

In total some of their allies found hidden assassins who were contracts they never knew were one of the women they oppressed...

In 2014, Syrians led asylum applications worldwide, with more than 149,600 demands.

And what happened was...

In the middle of the Mediterranean there were among immigrants fleeing the war clandestine on a boat...

And he saw...

A fire from heaven, not any fire...

It was a ship crashing...

Right towards them.

And they sank, couldn't save anyone...

And he got into his submarine, and he saw with all the huge tsunami forming when the ship went down sinking the create an immense wave of water around...

It wasn't just them who asked for it..., no one he thought asked for it...

And he was heading towards the partially destroyed ship.

And he was wearing a wetsuit with a respirator in the middle of his probing work and he was there now...

Breaking a new place...

And he had barely come back...

And he got on the ship...

Nothing more than the worst week of your life...

He was supposed to start off well, but he started out from the Joker...

He had barely returned and was accused of machismo with a rookie police officer from Gotham...

And she accused him of violence, feminicide, but from that, he should have let her be beaten by Two-Face...

Soon after Joker set a trap...

And Arlequina recorded him beating up the Joker...

Right there in the middle of cops...

And soon after, well came an invasion...

And it was like he was traveling back in time...

And then...

Before he freaked out and beat up theJoker, of course he did...

And you've had the worst day you can imagine, and right in the middle of a lot of people...

Then after a day of field and death the day resumed and right there while everyone waited for his explosion, a beautiful beating...

And he stayed seconds and almost a minute holding him by the collar he then looked at the Joker and dropped him there...

He dumped him there, got out of there and left leaving everyone astonished and very out of his character...

And it was to continue your investigation that was to fuck many people in a legal way...

And he went to his cave...

And during the period of time there were conflicts and resistance groups trying at all costs to end the war...

The real records never showed up...

If they paid more would be well attendances there were facilitators of taxes and illegal crossings there were those people who falsified the identities and shady businesses ...

A new life a new identity...

Not knowing that at that time some of them were actually shadow agents...

The famous ghosts he trained with others of his agents between hired mercenaries and secret agents...

And their albinos in turn were the rejects of several families who sold them without knowing that they have a better life than theirs...

And between them having more time to see than their relatives who sold it...

And that each of them have new identities and better lives than those who did the job and sell them to anyone who showed up at their door.

And the tendency should not change, and has not suffered to tell the truth, and if we take into account the situation of those who tried to take refuge after the agreements with foreigners...

And with that he can be an intermediary of the enticer...

And according to the UN body.

Another country affected by The Islamic State's actions is Iraq, whose political asylum applications grew by 84% in 2014.

But that and what you think being sincere is much more ...

It wasn't really one of the big problems, it was more of a concern, but taking it on the monetary side

Rescued immigrants wait to land in the town of Reggio Calabria and he can follow the recipe, there was a lot of money suspected of illegal immigrants...

Millionairebusiness, thought...

That situation, it was very problematic...

And he found out he could know or benefit from it...

Along a network cheap hotels/motels the south of Metropolis was a decaying area between the two cities between the borders between Gotham...

There was the one that was built in 1917 was one of the best hotels of the time, but came the depression of 1920...

And what was strange, more than weird..., was the fact that among these cheap hotel chains, there was a specific room that between each month, he knew five couples in question...

But over the years, well, all the rooms and those involved thought to see even...

Ghosts...

There was one case after another between that every five months ago, if not every day...

And in a period of two weeks to the other between the full moons...

And it was a coincidence...

And from time to time, these people who entered room 612 and most of all rooms...

And we had two serial killers in the same room in question, and it wasn't 612...

And if not all of them committed murders, suicides and murders and freaked out wanting to kill madly...

And he discovered that among his millionaire business his father's former partner would be involved with these business and illegal migration, ships and routes were suspicious...

The trip can cost more than $10,000 per person, which makes the business highly profitable - a single vessel can yield $1 million.

And he can see that there was a carrier, recently bought by... Amanda...?

There are also two cases beyond claims associated with Selene...

And that was the name of the hotel...

There were those who paid per day, per hour, per month and even a single day...

There have been reports that the killer was seen getting rid of evidence...

One of them is that of Elizabeth Short who, in 1947, was brutally murdered in very strange circumstances.

And we should not forget that there were many homeless people in those vicinity, and that there were also beggars and culverts full of homeless people...

And all that was that they found, for lack of a better word a strong smell and blood dripping from an apartment...

And the police were called in for the shouting, and they saw a hallucinating man running down the hall without ever being seen again...

And as they walk into that room...

You've seen the carnage...

And specifically they were mutilated, right on the edge between scum and society.

And the hotel was built in the style air decô was a combination of Victorian styles and with marble sculptures around molded pillars and also with gargoyles like the whole of Gotham...

And not even the villains in his gallery had the courage to go in there...

And it became the typical place that of people who were passing through..., and did not leave...

And unlike Black Dahlia, well they were cut from one end open to the other and disfigured...

The Black Dahlia unlike the couple...

His body was found in a vacant lot and was extremely mutilated.

And they were found in the bedroom...

The corpse was broken in half, at waist height, and the two ends were left at a distance of half a meter from each other.

Were similarities in particular had the hotel...

The Hotel Selene was built in the 1915s15 and opened in 1917,17located inthe center of the two cities between Gotham and Metropolises between its borders and...

There is a sense of despair, haunting, end, depression and condemnation...

And all the bad things you could feel and haunting scenes...

And in the USA and the hotel was right in the middle of them of the two cities...

In relation to the other accommodations in the region the Hotel was the cheapest and simplest which provided the presence of people from the most diverse tribes andclasses.

And iincluded the presence of famous serial killers like Richard Shinzzoni, this already in the 80s and twice Joker stayed there ...

The killer was before the time of Falconi...

But there were prostitute killers...

The purpose of thes hotel's owners at its origin was to attract travelers who would spend few nights in the establishment, but over the years the Selene...

And it turned out to be a lair for delinquents, suicide bombers and murderers.

And what they would never know was that it was the largest crime lab and the testing ground of obscure scientists...

The LSD was diluted so that it could be transferred to sneeze in certain periods of time of the soap dispensers...

The hoses themselves were connected and by itself there were cameras...

And from time to time Bruce would go to the current manager and pay a generous amount to shut up.

And you could stay by the hour, day or month...

Thus gaining the fame of a haunting and "andxtremamente morbid" place.

And it was not haunted everything depended on the scientific point in view with a good similarity ...

It is worth mentioning that the various hotels around him overshadowed the same which favored the presence of people who were not welcome and well regarded by society.

And he was well used, he can camouflage his experiments very well...

In the 1950s and 1960s the wave of suicides was already taking over the Hotel, many individuals were heading to the Selene...

And everything and all kinds of different methods for committing suicide or murder..

And because of a fight with her husband...

And he thought it was a good thing no one sued him and they didn't know he was the owner.

Several cases occurred, including that of Helento Gurneety,which fell on top of the building's sign.

It hung for good three hours during the good hour all night.

And until with a gale it hit there, and getting like a hideous flag...

And being like saying swinging until you're taken from it...

What took for hours for someone to realize...

Suicide bombers who lived in the building, guests who argued withspouses, etc., were among the cases.

And over a month later a teenager was found with his chest mutilated and killed in the hotel with bottles of beer around...

After killing her student, that's what they found out, she was hallucinating in the middle of the hotel lobby...

Semi-naked, hairless, clothes torn, crazy and not talking thing with thing, meaningless ...

She repeated subtraction and addition accounts when she wielded a broken bottle in her hands.

The same bottle she had used to kill her teenage lover...

And she was restrained by police officers and taken to a mental hospital, where she claimed to have been possessed...

The interrogation didn't make any sense anymore.

During the investigation of the couple found mutilated they were looking for someone who ran barefoot and in tatters...

And what are we looking for? Questioned the detective.

According to the experts, we're looking for a homeless man, dirty, sweaty and covered in blood... and barefoot.

Why a beggar? He questioned another.

\- Because i had lice meds...

\- They practiced charity and took more than once homeless people to the hotel...

And during the police escort they went to the scene between the lost and criminals...

And that surrounding region, there was an endless list of despair and ruin...

This place the Selene during the 50s to the 80s stayed and killed themselves...

And sometimes it was known as suicide hotel, they took poison.

At least three murders are reported at the Cecil Hotel.

Among the serial killers who stayed are Richard Ramirez and Johann Unterwe see, the killer of the cropped underwear...

And men were found mutilated and women too...

And there was the whole gallery of classic psychopaths, but the new ones didn't have the guts...

Something turned out of a strange broken mannequin, but without ever seeing real strings...

In 83 the most famous classic assassin. Black Brida Bird...

And it was the most famous murdered about 33 women and 44 men were murdered.

And he's in the middle of being taken to the death chair...

And she hijacked the police car and killing along the way killed several people...

And she was never seen again.

And while I was stayingatthe Selene Hotel. ,

And already Pink Punk in the 70s another killer...

It was a legendary fame...

And he also had his stint confirmed by Selene and while strangling women with their bras being dubbed "thebra killer". And the underwear killer...

Going back a bit in the past, one of the most interesting mysteries of the 40's would also be connected (according to the major sources) to the HauntedHotel.

And the case of "BlackDahlia"was a littlefichinha for the case of Black Butterfly..

They were found every fortnight, mutilated women surgically cut and their internal organs surgically torn off...

And when it all happened, well, they were cut putting silicone and with the drawing of a black butterfly on their abdomen...

He knew very well how to cut and tattoo a body, ripping out the heart of the victims draining their blood...

Your hair cut and made up...

Many suspects have been interrogated and discarded...

In 1948 after the Black Dalia ,the aspiring actress Elizabeth Short was found dead...

For two years every three months...

It was always found women cut with tattooed butterfly design and drained blood...

And she was clean makeup and always with a butterfly tattooed on her abdomen...

And they were found...

And all unrecognizable...

And he'd rip his fingers off...

And that's what made it difficult to identify...

And they were able to recognize only with dental arcade...

And they were now all disfigureds and with severalas tattoos surgical procedures...

And they always had their uterus surgically ripped out...

They had model characteristics...

And always on the ground behind the hotel...

And in a wasteland. His murder found unsolved to this day.

The Selene Hotel would have been the last place Short was alive,and the last place any of them were found in thebar...

And they were tall, and always from what they could say someone who understood plastic surgery...

They looked like cosmetic procedures, invasive surgical procedures...

And that led to an illegal aesthetic clinic..., but there were many around...

Photo of Elisa distributed by the Department of Police of Gotham and Metropolis.. .

And all the media as you can see was distributed by all the media...

For two years and finally there was the crime of the black butterfly...

Clark's face can be carved out of stone.

And he remembered a moment in time when everything changed...

And he repeated that same day...

The Pirate Psycho, he got into some people's minds...

And he didn't have as much power as Lupushimself, they weren't on the same level anyway, but the question, and that no person prepares for mental intrusions...

And they don't expect that at every corner they can have their minds invaded and manipulated...

And he spent some time avoiding Clark...

And the man finally came for help...

But he didn't want them to get in the way of his plans.

And he knew...

\- You're telling me. - Hesaid. - He does not want to help us.

\- I'm in a celibate year. " Hesaid. - I'm not coming back anytime tudo isso

And he was enraged.

No hi, apology...

Well, i'm going to have to do it then tudo.

And it's been a lie?

Bruce breathes and keeps his own face carefully impassive.

And he wouldn't tell any of them his plans, even if it did more harm than good and they ended up dying...

Nothing else he can't avoid going back in time, nothing that a time travel washed away the time loop doesn't solve. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- After all, that was her power. "He said toward God.

Well, i'm sorry. " He said.

"That's the price of the deal living inside me.

Cute. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And he was there for Victor's report, Clark.

And he remembers exactly how it went...

And they would not be prepared for the countless times he repeated and repeated and repeated...

And always the same day...

And as he was seeing in avoiding or changing this day...

He looks at a stain on the cave floor – engine oil, he thinks, accidentally spilled and left to infiltrate the concrete until it has become a permanentmark...

And before he raises his head and finds Yvana'seyes...

\- The meta-human known as the Pirate Psycho manipulated every member of the Justice League

He's been manipulating us for months. Hand he...

And he remembers a moment of time

Before everything changes...

And he remembers that this timeline was about to change...

And at this point he was in the justice league...

But I hadn't met the girls.

And he came into his minds when he still didn't share his body with Zariel...

Had not been kidnapped by Lupus...

And manipulated the mind of... Clark...

And he made them dance... like puppets on a rope.

And then...

And he thought

So... What now? Questioning your plans.

We came back at a different time. " He said.

" And I follow his steps ..., without him realizing repeat the same day until he sees where it would change and how to change ...

And look what's changed and how it all started. " He tried himself talking to Zariel..

And he remembers a time when he was repeating his plans with Clark...

And that by remembering Superman's eyes in his direction and remembering all the times he came back...

Clark's eyeswandered all over Bruce's face...

And at the time he was on the verge of death...

And not as much as he's looking for something than just not knowing where to land.

That crater that was he once being quartered by the justice league...

And he found himself dying at the hands of Superman...

And repeating how many times he could avoid...

And not die repeatedly...

Or whatever you hold. - See and review or die several times where he missed...

We just must. - And he always of Clark's tears is silent, suddenly cutting what he was going to say.

And he knew that neither he nor anyone else liked to relive the day of his death...

Regardless of who it is...

\- Go back to the way it was? Bruce finishes it for him.

\- Yes. - Said Zariel...

Andthef-...

And pause for a moment, composing the answer in his head before speaking aloud.

And nada of this was real...

Well it was real for a moment of time...

And I have to say, seeing Clark trying to contact you...

Well...

And tudo what happened, we saw and revive what he wanted I wanted to see ...

You really don't know me and I don't really know you. " He said.

"I am stubborn and repeat my death more times than I would like to see more times than I would actually like.

She didn't know how to honor him.

How could she do it right when he was so bigger than life?

How could she give voice to the myriad emotions he evoked in her?

The first few times he repeated and saw that Diana killed Kal,shortly after murdering every member of the justice league...

And he was the last to be killed, all to find out that it was a plan of the legion of evil.

How could she pay tribute that perfectly captured who he was, and what he was to her?

And by exiled from the world of men returning to the very moment of time...

She didn't know how to honorhim, they weren't friends anymore...

And by all means he didn't like it, but he would anyway.

She held him when he died.

And shecried, well he can see the return of his sanity at that very moment.

She lit the fire of her anger, her pain, so she could finish the mission.

And not even the suicide she could do, becoming a weapon in Luthor's hands...

That's what he wanted.

That's all she could do.

It's the only thing that made his death worth anything.

She didn't know how to honor him.

Except asa soldier, even though she's an amazon.

And there was a war, butthe war was over, and she gave up saving the world from men.

They'd never get together.

They refused to be saved.

He really tried to do it his way, he really tried, but it seemed like she laughed at his attempts, and he repeated it his way, until he could say enough...

The battle isover, Darkseid won, and he was again kidnapped...

And he realized that there was something in common with all of them...

They seemed to like kidnapping him by keeping him close to them, they thought that he was not a hindrance or he was not someone who could stop them...

In fact, it wasn't a rival or someone who could stop them from worrying...

And they didn't see it as an obstacle.

After all, he didn't fly in the lightning.

And he was kept for years, until Darkseid got tired and killed him...

That was rewarding, he knew darkseid'swholelife.. .

He discovered his secrets, since according to him, nothing would prevent him from dying and nothing would save him...

And he discovered Darkseid was not proof of hypnotism or psychic powers, his powers were not mental and he was susceptible to mental influence...

And in the middle of it, he told all his secrets...

Diana...

Well, about Diana.

She wasn't a warrior anymore.

What should she do now?

He was a brilliant thing in a world that turned gray and now he's gone.

He said she inspired him, but he inspired her.

How could she keep his memory alive?

And he thought that in a moment he managed to save her, but it was just her, but she couldn't save the others.

He didn't know how to honor him, none of them.

She kept the name he gave her as a mark of respect and love.

She used it to forge a new identity and a new life.

She wondered at times how she knew the name on her business cards, if he knew he was a prince among men for her.

He had opened her eyes and he was all she could see.

She understood that.

And it didn't matter how many times...

She'd end up dying

She felt the same way, even though she was alive.

The world was a dark place that took what it wanted, leaving broken pieces behind.

She kept him safe in his broken heart.

She didn't know how to forget him.

And in the end like everyone else, she'd lose the battle and die in the end...

The years have been relentless.

They took her away more from her time, from her war.

And they died one by one...

And they disappeared...

And dhis life.

New wars, new battles, endless conflicts.

She watched from the outside and refused to get involved.

Not a soldier anymore.

He's been forgotten in history.

But he wasn't forgotten by her.

How could she forget him?

And he stayed with her at a time before back, no matter who it was, he wouldn't have a really happy and fulfilled life with any of them...

Pain has become a dull pain, always present, a constant thing.

She dealt with antiques and history and was occasionally reminded of it through little things.

A certain smile, hair falling over a pair of blue eyes, a joke.

If the people of Earth had been able to keep records of the event... that recounted how the Earth fell to the Kryptonians...

And it was more than once...

And he thought well, honestly, it would be short.

Then he infiltrated a Krypton ship and found out about its physiology...

And your weaknesses...

And he was killed inside the ship, but he learned and found out...

There were several raids and everything happened in a space of a cataclysmic week of destruction and death...

And he died and revived, and he reviewed countless battles, it prepared him for as many times as he came back and could really see how many times he could come back and see how to go back...

The smallbut powerful team that was the Justice League fought bravely, but even with them fighting alongside the ground military they had no chance.

And he can see that dying was an understatement, the good thing about having a goddess inside him was that he could relive days and go back to the beginning...

In just under two days, with many cities and lives lost, the Kryptonianss killed everyone even Superman...

And they declared themselves the new rulers of the Earth and the heroes who survived disappeared without a trace.

They were all killed or enslaved...

The countries where they were divided between the most powerful families, with the ancient EUA, going to the house of El.

General Zod continued to lead the Kryptonianarmy, well he was enslaved for over twenty years...

And they were more powerful, they kept the peace and took care of dealing with the labor camps.

To help accelerate the recovery of the world after the war and make the land more livable for the new owners, the people of the land where they soon put to work.

And he formed the resistance, there were many who wanted to fight...

Superman was controlled by some weapon...

Many who were considered low intelligence were in labor camps, withdrawing for hours a day building and establishing new infrastructure.

And they took him as their servants and manual laborers...

The few who were of a higher level of intellect where they placedto work in laboratories or run teams of workers under the surveillance of Kryponian guards.

And he can sometimes die and revive and work in a lab...

And yes, he found out in the worst ways, yes, it was really in times of war, slavery, genocide and at the time of greatraids, it was in those periods that great discoveries were made...

And great technologies, yes, were created in these periods of time, and the use of guinea pigs, were used in droves...

And it was through the death of millions of guinea pigs, through trial and error, that they discovered drugs, technologies and weapons to be used at critical moments and everyday...


	58. Chapter 58

18

And he managed to stay docile long enough to keep up with the development of these new technologies and so after decorating each of the formulas...

And his scientific means he revolted and repeated more than thirty times to decorate and be able to recreate this method then he upon returning in the present moment...

And with his return in a moment he created a diary and recited each of the new chemicals and substances with the aim of recreating and patenting in his company...

Somehow this should serve as an experiment and to be used for good...

An even smaller number of humans fell into the role of slaves, working in and to the houses of the rulers.

And he knew from experience that sometimes he should know, humans and some aliens would never be able to live and live in harmony and in the same environment...

These roles ranged from maids, kitchen helpers, and butlers to personal slaves to members of the house.

This type of slave was only for the most important and powerful members, those whose status required them to be served 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and in any mansion they deem appropriate.

And he went from the servant, until he was close to a very creative scientist.

And even the government aide.

And sticking himself in the midst of them, trying to fall into the graces of the great ruler...

Those who were not slaves envied them, for they were well cared for and had some freedom.

For those who were slaves, they envied those who were not under the direct rule of kryptonians.

While they were better looked after, their lives where not their own and there is no freedom when you have no word or control.

And once when he managed to ally himself with his usurpers...

Almost three years since the Earth fell, the peace of a species has settled upon the inhabitants of the Earth.

Humans had learned their place and Kryptonian continued to rule with an iron fist.

And in a moment he realized Clark should never be left with power in his hands...

And so it was when every member of the league was murdered, when Superman was brainwashed and he accompanied him and watched.

It was also at this time that Kal-el, Jor-el's son, turned 18.

And it was in a period of time when an enemy went back in time and kidnapped him and he came to become a dictator, well it never ended well...

He was now considered an adult in the eyes of his peers and family and therefore was expected to now learn his place alongside his father.

Jor was alive and controlled by some interdimensional parasite that enslaved kryptonians and forced them to enslave other races...

Along with this new responsibility came the requirement to have your own personal slave, a statement to show its importance.

A knock on the door of his room, probably by the chief butler of the house informed Kal that it was time for breakfast.

And he was his servant, and dealing with the fact that he was to serve his breakfast...

He had been awake for almost an hour unable to sleep anymore and had changed the cloths at least 5 times before returning to his blue house in uniform.

It was probably best to wear their official attire when visiting the slave camps, even better to show the employees who they were dealing with.

Although the guard he would beescorting, he and his mother at the same time would probably have the same effect,at that time his mother was somehow alive...

Having arrived in the dining room at a record pace, Kal slowed down before entering.

At the table was his mother, father, Kara, who was visiting to celebrate his turn or age, and General Zod, who was required to be present at the official parts of today's events.

When Kal took his place beside his father, his mother turned a radiant face to him asking

And he saw himself as someone who was in those periods of time to just be an observer and know what he should or should not do and where to spend...

"Good morning Son, did you sleep well? ...

Can't wait to see what today bringsyou. – Thought Bruce looking at that alien and distortedscene.

Choosing your own slave is quite an occasion.

I mean, when I got mine I was already fine in adulthood, but i still found the opportunity to take responsibility for my own slave a little overwhelming

Before Kal could answer his mother his father cut into

\- Love Lnow, Kal...

And he has had many years to observe what makes a good personal slave, I believe our own has shown what skills and personalities do for the perfect helper.

However, Kal, don't forget that it's not just about how the slave acts, or how well they get orders that are important" flashing to his son Jor adds

"How they look, it's equally important.

They're going to be your personal shadow as long as they live, you don't want one that's nasty in the eye.

In this statement, all the other adults at the table smiled and waved together, with General Zod adding

That's probably the most sensible statement you've given in some time Jor-el.

For a moment, I thought you were going to name the top 5 characteristics for slaves, as described by the Council.

And it was a catalogue of slavery, he repeated the several times he was placed as a slave and auxiliary of generals and members of the council...

And what he read in the slavery manual...

And he was killed once before submitting to Zod, and the second time when he was forced to submit to him as a murderer...

But you are very correct, a slave is not good if they are not willing to submit and use their bodies as we wish."

What where they were all going, surely their slave was there to helpáKal in his needs, to provide support and encouragehim in all his efforts.

This is what the Council suggests as aspects to help you make your choice.

Your slave should be quite when in public, but provide advice and support when requested.

They should always be by your side, but never noticed by others unless instructed to be so.

His only goal was to please hismaster, when he was a slave and gather information...

And he knew if possible the high degree of power and knowledge that could calculate, accumulate and figure out how to use this knowledge...

Maybe that's what everyone's talking about, how a slave can please his master.

Well, that's what he had in mind when he was making his mental list of skills on a slave, but now he's thinking about it, it kind of makes sense.

It also helps him realize that some of the things he witnessed involuntarily in his youth between his parents and his slaves were actually now expected of him.

And he can see that it really served something after all

Wow, that put a new spin on today's trip.

After the epiphany of during the repetition of time, and during breakfast...

And the events of the morning were quick and repetitive and Bruce soon found himself out of the slave camps with his mother and guard in tow.

And he saw for the thousandth time the presentation to Kal...

Now Kal, as explained this morning, we will be shown all the slaves who are kept here for training and re-education.

Some will have completed their training and are just waiting for placements, others will be somewhere along the process line.

And he should show himself, as he always did, this time he could make some changes as soon as he could make some changes...

Whether they have completed training or not, you just need to choose who you feel complements your needs."

Kal and his mother were soon greeted by... the camp's head coach Dur-la...

And that was quick to point out the different areas of the camp and explain that all slaves were heavily controlled with shock collars...

And then they were completely safe to ask themselves around and interact with the slaves.

At the beginning of a war in alternative moments of a moment that no longer happened and disappeared...

And he found out that without a justice league, and without him...

And while you may be finding this harder than you thought it would be, I'm prouda that you're taking this seriously.. . . - Said Zariel.

And as much as you love humans as well. I must say that. Zariel said in his direction...

And her beautiful face on her hand and turning her face to find hers, she added

See how easy it is to enslave and control these inferior human slings...

And with an emphasis on the lower human sly...

\- When the Krptonians foundthe humans and made them as slaves at the beginning of the war.

They had already worked for a big house in that miserable town called Gotham and quickly realized that working for us would be better for them.

And they were useless, weak and of no use...

They already had the skills the inhabitants of Krypton needed...

And then there was no need to break them, just a little re-education in relation to Kryponian needs.

And they really need someone to save them, they're beings who without a savior or someone who guides them are of no use.

And Ievantando and looking at the camp she waved to him to follow her.

And in the midst of that period of time, don't forget, it will soon be destroyed...

Most humans who now end up in slave camps are young and know nothing different.

It's no different from the Nazi period...

They were taught to do what is asked of them and not to question it.

They stink of fear, but habits can be changed and with more time and help from our own team either...

It can be a beautiful slave ..., after all humans are easily subdued and are inferior beings ...

And these that these Kryptonians come to choose from here can be shaped to better meet your needs..

They are useless and easily mastered, controlled and enslaved, the planet earth is easily dominated if you know how to do...

At that moment Dur-la...

And he remembered that there was something in common...

And it was this man, named Dur-la.

And he was your personal servant...

And this was the moment in common...

And he came into his office to see if the young Kryptonian made his choice.

He was hopeful that he would choose one of the elite classes he was working on privately.

And that's when he went back in time, when they got rid of Superman that he didn't agree with that...

And he was attached to a Kryptonian technology machine where he was being induced to stay for years inside a virtual reality machine living in a fantasy world...

And he in the meantime made him his, all his, taking him in the moment of Superman's screams amid his doomed imprisonment in a virtual world...

And he used it as his toy more than personal.

He was very proud of what he had achieved, with each slave being fully obedient to his master.

And your consort...

And he always took him in his company becoming his assistant in his numerous experiments and found out that he was gay...

And with a body like his, it made him thirsty...

And he found that he dropped his tongue in a variety of ways and these included well..., lots of drinks and drugs...

And that was easily added to their drinks...

And over the countless times he came back...

The first time was when he lost his virginity and after some time in the middle of a year he was married to him...

And he shared his life and experiments..., his dreams, longings and his whole life...

And after years at his side he also created a way to keep him young...

And well that would serve for the moment of return in time...

And with the help of Krtponian technology he hadaa seventy years of difference between him...

And with Krypton's technology, he was able to disprove his libido and longevity and with that he discovered that man who lived with him and made him his companion...

It was over a hundred years old, a stark difference...

And he was a scientist from the period when he was Jor-El's mentor and the age of being Clark's father's grandfather.

And much older than he is.

However, upon entering, he found reading his latest report ...

And he always freaked out those moments, but even thoughhe was squeaking his forehead, he went to sit behind his desk and asked them to join him.

Dur,, as he called it he was always direct with him about hisa curiosity...

And if taken from his thoughts when Kal focused on him and asked..

And in the midst of his last plea in the midst of his arrest, at that moment Bruce was a conditioned soldier as members of the justice league believed...

And he was one of the league men who were enslaved, he was useless a zombie at that time...

And that's what he wanted them to believe so he could use and enter anywhere in the fortress.

You're very correct, I've spent time in all areas of your camp and I'm impressed with how you run things.

However, what I'm looking for in a slave seems impossible to find here.

Although there was one area I didn't have access to. "He said.

What area could the master possibly mean, but before Dur could consider this Bruce more interrupted by it.

\- There was a large double door in the east corner of the field being guarded.

Did it look like it was leading to an underground center?

I tried to get in, but I was rejected by the guards.

Dur paled, as the master had been able to find the prison was unclear.

And in an all-time moment.

He knew Dur loved him...

And I loved him so much that I shared not only his bed, but all his secrets...

And he wasn't a slave anymore, it would be millennia if he told me.

But he knew that there were ways to die and not return, since he could prolong life, but not avoid death, and prevent that period from happening...

His team should have stopped him long before he got near that place, the closer he got to getting in, literally putting himin his lap, he never asked for entry, he came in.

Well master el... That... place is not part of the slave camp...

Looking for the older master in search of help, but finding none, he continued.

And they were the guinea pigs of the experiments.

Yes, there were others from Krypton and even from other races, who used them in their methods of longevity.

You see that we are also in charge of taking care of other humans, humans who are not suitable for... for being integrated into our society.

And he was a horse- riding...

I apologize for having managed to see the outside of that place, as it is not an area for someone from your current position to have seen, let alone know about it.

And he was once taken away and observed more than he would like to see...

Well, to say bruce was intrigued was an understatement.

Knowing that there was an area not for slaves, nor for the workers was new to him...

And Bruce soon found out later...

And i'm sure he thought he knew most things about the fields on Earth.

He needed to know more about this place and almost as a later reflection he considered the possibility of finding his slave inside.

Perhaps you would do me the honor of showing me around in person? He asked and soon discovered that it was not Dur, but who was in his command was...

-Aras-Nu...

A former ally and financier of Dur-

And he found out how Dur and Aras invaded and how they came through which solar systems, for two nights of passion he told him all the details...

And coming back at this point in time after all the experiments now he was Aras' lover...

And he can come in and marry Aras...

And you saw what you'd never see...

The Council keeps humans and other creatures there who don't deserve to see sunlight ever again.

It's a prison thatdetains humans, and aliens who didn't join us in the grand incursion...

And they were the most vis and disgusting, those who opposed usóin the war or those who did not learn their place when itwas over.

And that's where the justice league was, even Luthor.

And como he podand know about the prison, why such information was kept deland

Ands er a member of the house of Aras, this gave him the right to this knowledge, because it was part of his new role to help in the control and placement of humans and other alien races...

And using all his power the fact that he was Aras' companion, his influence was beneficial...

And it could be used..., if in the period when he went to Dur's bed he used his influence, now he used the influence, contacts and power of Aras...

Well he thought this would be a good time like anyone to take stock of that role,and that would involve and if he had to throw his weight around to get his way he would.

He was confronted with a long gray corridor going in one direction with many doors leading out of him.

There were no guards or other staff in sight and the other thing he noticed, there was a sound to be heard.

Turning to Dur-her, he raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

Deciding that it was probably better to show the young master than to try to explain, he began to walk more down the aisle until he stopped outside a door labeled alpha 1.

He turned to see Darkseid...

And then in Omega...

Was... Kal and well... Here...

And it was where we keep the most dangerous of prisoners, some you may even know by the stories you heard.

And he saw, really they kept both, trapped and sedated...

He began to enter his code and scan his eye before the door opened to reveal a large openroom...

And with an observation area with multiple screens to one side and another metal door to the right.

Sitting in front of these screens were two guards, whose work seemed to be watching the screens.

Upon realizing the arrival of Dur-al and Bruce...

And in one quickly rose from his seat and began to give a small report.

\- All prisoners are accounted for by sir.

\- Alpha 1C e Omga B2

And each one got a piece of sharp plastic last night, probably from the restaurant tray.

However, we were able to remove the item before it could do much damage to itself.

A doctor examined him and he's not worried. Alpha 1A has refused food and drink again, we're on the 8th.

The doctor who was checking Omga B plans to return later with his team to proceed with the medical intervention.

Although his condition is not critical, the doctor felt that soon after his last episode it was wise not to wait any longer.

Having finished her report Dur-her gave a nod and gestured Bruce at another time could for all intents and purposes, to take a look at the monitors.

Each screen showed the inside of a cell and followed the occupant's movements, below which showed vital signs that obviously matched the person on the screen.

Not being an expert on Kryptonians and new gods...

Well, Bruce knew that if they found a way to control Darkseid...

So he could use that to his advantage...

And I wasn't sure what I was looking at, but he could tell that one line showed his heart rate and another possibly body temperature.

Other screens showed the hallway connecting all the cells and another room that was just an empty open area.

\- I'd like to see the prisoners..

Turning to Bruce with the shock Dur-her calmly informs him

Master Bruce ... that would be very unusual.

You realize que since you were one of the first conditioned and that was one of the first converts...

And que these cells contain the founders of this Justice League, you may not remember that one day itwas...

You say it. - Completed...

\- Terrestre...

\- One day I was something, but I'm not that anymore, and the heroes we fought against.

You're different. "Said the man. Aras chose him...

There are only a handful of employees who have access to them and this is heavily controlled by the board, how would I explain to them their appearance here?

\- Aras might not like it. Dur said...

And he looked and said.

\- Then I talk to my husband. "He said.

\- You have no idea.

I'm going to do it. "Bruce said.

Dur said.

\- And I'm not going to make trouble. "Bruce said.

"I will not revolt. "Bruce said.

Now give me access. Andxigiu Bruce.

Seeing that he was not going to work around this Dur-la went up to the second port and again typed a different code.

Without further ado Bruce entered and entered another cold gray corridor.

The difference between this and the first was easily noticeable, instead of doors on each side there were large clear panels giving clear vision in each cell.

There were 3 on each side and Bruce noticed that each was labeled alpha 1 A up to F.

And omega...

Looking to the left Bruce looked at the first cell and noticed that he was holding a bed pushed to one side and a table that was covered with books and writing papers.

This one had a chair under neath it and a screen above it turned off.

Further to the back of the cell was a mange area that probably hid a bathroom and washing facilities.

After taking all this, Bruce again swept his eyes around the cell looking for the occupant.

There in the farthest corner his eyes fell on a Kryptonian man tucked into a shadow, he was sitting on the ground, his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms around them.

Bruce could make a tired, empty face resting on his knees, but his eyes, those eyes spoke of pain and retribution.

While trying to get more details about the prisoner, he couldn't stop coming back to his eyes.

He felt that maybe there were more in those blue eyes...

And that one day it was...

And one day his silvery blue eyes, a glow of intelligence as they stared at Bruce holding him in place.

Not being able to bear the enough downward look that was going on in Bruce...

And he cleared his throat and went to ask his name, however, before he could he was interrupted by another voice.

It's been a long time since he's seen...

He's not going to talk to you, you know. "I told the other voice that he could not remember that one day he would hear again... a ouviu...

Turning to the familiar voice, Bruce considered the male standing in the cell in front.

He was of a medium build, wearing a tight grey workout top with black shorts, apparently he was working out in his cell.

Bruce continued to take the rest of the cell, which appeared to be identical to the others, though not as clear of disorder.

That wasn't... Hal...?

What do you mean? Questioned...

It seemed to Bruce that this male was more than happy to talk to him.

He nodded in the direction of the oppositecell...

Long ago, Spooky... - He said.

And he saw it, really was Jordan, no matter how long...

The nickname picked up and didn't come out anymore...

And he didn't say the whole time we were here.

No. Onea. Word.

So it seems highly unlikely that he will suddenly start talking to a new teammember, even like you.

And he only spoke one last time... - Hal said...

That's when you were taken. "He said.

You're prisoners. "He said.

And they're going to stay here. " He said.

And you don't remember. " He said.

"He told us before he didn't talk anymore. "He said.

And they did what they wanted with you in front of him.

\- I mean, don't get me wrong, you kind of look different from the others, the way you hold your shoulders.

You haven't changed.

The human male licked his lips for this and giving Bruce a slower and more with his eyes continued:

\- But I really don't think it's going to make any difference to Mr.

I'm going to be a litter for the next century there.

So who are you now?

A little surprised by such blatant disregard for protocol, Bruce...

And he was quick to respond, but soon realized that the human,the ancient greenlantern, was unable to hear while being shocked on his knees.

The observation room staff clearly did not like what they had heard either and had made the decision to punish the male through the shock collar he wore.

Then came a voice over a speaker - Alpha 1F, move away from the glass and assume the designated position.

\- It's Hal Jordon you, full and complete asses and no I bloody I will not assume the designated position.

Come here and make me!

With this Hal received another shock, one that was much stronger and longer than the last.

This caused the occupants of the other cells to get up and start screaming to stop shocking Hal, even the male in the first cell got up and moved to the front of his cell.

He hasn't said anything yet, just looked at Bruce in a way that said to make them stop or I'll make you.

And that weak, useless one was, Clarck...

So he wasn't conditioned, Bruce thought.

And he knew that Aras would somehow know that.

And Dur would tell you if he didn't.

Well, okay, that was ridiculous, like he could, but Bruce still found himself ordering the guys to stop.

Hal fell to the ground panting for air, but still managed to suffocatea...

And there was a huge mess...

And a thank you - The guards then began to enter the hallway and politely took Bruce out, back to the observation room.

Dur-she seemed very upset and was babbling excuses afterapologizing...

And neither did Bruce and not even noticing that Aras himself was warned...

And that was fine..., he was thinking and back in front of the screens...

And in another moment Dur would be him there in the middle of that scene...

But he knew he had to tell Aras before anyone else...

And at most he'd be be tucked into the place he was...

And looking at what was going on in the cells and not taking a little blind warning of anything else.

And he watched Hal.

And he remembers his first conditioning...

And he knew that he lost his virginity in a cell shared with Kal...

Aras the look at him for the first time in the midst of the invasion...

And he knew Aras' preferences, that when he looked at what he saw what he so desired... preferências

And he ignored his cellmate with chains, went straight up to him and grabbed him...

He opened the pants of his armor, and seeing his body covered in scars, while lifting his blouse, he had managed to break into the mother ship...

And he was fascinated by it, saw that he could be more than a mere slave...

And he hugged him and whispered in his ear, even though he could be heard by Superman.

\- You have a first choice. " He said.

What would that be? Questioned.

"Be submissive to me. " He said.

"Accept my fingers on you. " He said.

Do I have a choice? - Ofegou.

Aras laughing said then kissing him.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

Are you a virgin? He questioned him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I said in a shaky voice.

Let's play a little. "He said he was lowering his pants, and spreading his legs he put his fingers to probe.

And folded it there for hours before it even pulled out the chains..., and did its first anal stimulation...

And he had his first anal experience, at least from that moment of time...

He used only his fingers at that very moment, and even to his complete shame he did not know until that moment that he could come only with his fingers... and make such obscene noises...

And he did things with his fingers with him that he never knew they could do, and recording for all to see...

And he had the right to resist, but his plan was to be caught by Aras...

And kind of the contrary like to let you be seduced...

And Clark of course didn't know that.

And Clark tried at all costs to save him, to no avail...

And he thought he shrunk to a corner, there with his hands on his knees and bleeding, seeing Bruce being abused.

And then taken to Aras' quarters where he lost his virginity right on the mother ship...

And Aras gave two choices...

\- You can be docile and accept. "Said Aras.

What if I don't? Questioned.

\- I'm not a rapist. "Said Aras.

What's going on? He tried.

\- I'm going to torture your allies one by one. " He said.

"Until you agree to lie with me. " He said.

I'm going to kill them in front of you. "He said.

Even though he had no choice in that matter and specifically...

There wasn't a real choice...

How do you want it? He questioned him.

Docile. "It was the only word he said, before he was led to Aras' chambers and slowly removed his armor...

And right after losing my virginity, for hours on end, andthen, and it was no use begging and or asking to stop orsperar...

And that was useless, and he was the first to undergo the conditioning procedure...

And recorded so everyone can see the procedures later...

And unlike everyone else,, he had an iron mind, pretended conditioning to be there and find out about everything...

After years of life extension experiments, he was by Aras's side who was one of Dur's first allied scientists who created experiments and was the age of Clarck's great-grandfather...

And he fell in love with Bruce, just like Dur..., once he and Dur and Aras shared the bed...

Only once... but with dur's insistent requests, he was always loaned to Dur, but he always did it together and in front of Aras...

And always with your eyes open...

Inside the cells Hal was quickly removed from his cell and taken to another unknown location further down the corridor.

And he watched...

As all this was happening, the other occupants in their cells screamed and assaulted each other in the glass of their cells, demanding that the guards leave their friend alone.

Well, all except the dark-haired man hal hadn't said, but he knew it was Superman.

He remained motionless in the glass to his flat cell eyes at the door at the end of thehall, and being bent in front of Dur's guards.


	59. Chapter 59

19

As Bruce continued to watch all this happen, he suddenly saw all the prisoners getting shocked and falling to their knees.

On the speaker system they were ordered to assume the designated position or face additional punishments.

Slowly, the prisoners calmed down from the ground and walked to the bottom of their cells.

There they put their hands in the colored circles that were marked on the back walls, with their heads also supported against the wall.

Alpha 1A, Alpha 1B, Alpha 1C, Alpha 1D and Alpha 1E you will remain in this position until instructed to move.

Failure to comply will result in additional punishment.

To say that Bruce was impressed with how quickly the guards controlled the situation would be an understatement.

But he was a little worried about what would happen to the prisoners next.

Dur-a,what's going to happen to them now?

The head coach quickly came to Bruce...

And eland looked at the screens, he seemed happy with what he saw

Now they're going to stay that way for an hour, maybe more depending on how quickly alpha 1F calms down.

They are punished as a group, if someone misbehaving they all suffer.

It seems to keep them in line better.

And he was there at that moment looking at the others in the cells he didn't notice Aras coming, he was angry...

And Aras when he always arrived from his forays or when he was with Dur,he would pull him out like now, open his pants and stick his fingers inside him to probe and find out if he let himselfbe used at some point...

And he subdued him and surprised him with anger, throwing him in the middle of the table and with his fingers in it...

What are you doing here? - Growled.

And he returned to his total submission being doubled.

\- I wanted to see. - He moaned.

And in his conditioning he in front of Aras was docile, submissive and obedient, his voice was low and sonorous...

And he apologized...

\- I didn't do anything wrong. "He groaned being bent on the floor...

And without him, he was authoritarian and faithful to his experiments and so should be his soldier a fighter and a beast..., but with him it was different...

And he was the best and most murderous of his soldiers and was in front of all his conquests...

And he remembers that a proof of his conditioning in the midst of his experiments he put him to fight...

And with every member of the league and subdue him for what he did with pleasure to maintain appearances...

And after each of them was subdued in the middle of the arena, Aras took him at the end of each fight after he beat them and in front of everyone.

Bruce, you realized that he was being shown to everyone as Aras' submissive companion...

And he couldn't help but look at the tall, dark figure in the first cell.

In how his body was scattered on the wall, showing muscles struggling to maintain the position in which his body was placed.

Bruce was surprised about where his thoughts were taking him, but he desperately wanted to know more about it...

And he saw really saw that he was shown as a show of submission...

And after the show, he was put on his feet and taken away afterwards with Aras lowering his Kryptonianclothes...

And he saw the experiments in question...

And he knew how it was supposed to happen...

And one thing was that he couldn't be kept alive after using that decoagulant drug that he could ingest...

And he hid in one of the ancient icy places of what was once the fortress of solitude...

And he took him walking taking off his clothes in the snow and threw himself into a frozen river and with the decoagulant, he died deep in the river without ever being found...

And resumed the day once again now knowing of all the weaknesses of all Kryptonians...

And while he was there writing down and coming back in a moment of time...

And in specifics his childhood, this plan took longer to prepare than he could imagine...

\- You know our deal started before that, don't you? He asked.

"Like everything from the beginning of time. " He said.

\- Aren't you the greatest detective in theworld? Zariel.

\- And how about enjoying the knowledge of each place, every season, every moment of time, and knowing where everything has changed and what to do when the time comes. - She proposed.

It's interesting. "Bruce said. - Continue... - Asked.

\- You'd know when to act and when to change, you'd know every moment where everything could change. "She said.

\- The first payment if you go back in time and give me four years and then six years of your life and in return you would, if you do something for me in that instant of time when everything has changed, is the black book of secrets. " He said.

And the second? He asked.

\- The second and two for the price of one. " He said.

What would that be? - Asked Batman,

\- More would be an ally and the other and a gift. - Said.

What's it like? Questioned.

There you will know. " He said.

\- For every situation you change and a bet you win you will win something from a bet, just remember that you will bet. " He said.

– And of course none of them will know why they didn't bet, but what they bet is worth why I took them on a signing, and of course I'll make a drastic change in a changeable contract. " He said.

"But they won't remember. " He said. - But I did. - He said understanding the play.

His suspicious and strange look he looked as if he planned.

\- Well I can send you in the instant of time when everything has changed, in the exact unexpected situation so that all this does not happen. " He said.

\- When it all started, and of course in that instant of time when everything changed...

Would that be how? He asked.

\- Send you into the past to keep that future from happening. " He said.

\- Well, you already knew, you'd send me even before this deal. " He said. "So how about something else. - He suggested.

"And use your body and your lineage your offspring and your ancestors to forge my life and our future together. " He said.

\- So I'm going to investigate the roots and motives and stop this future from happening? - Wanted to know Batman

"And then I will take you on a great journey and adventure through the end of time, past, present and future... and the cosmos and dimensions. And he said.

I will show you about all the knowledge of time and space.

\- Or at least try. " He said. In your body from your past. " He said.

"Using my body before the great war. " He said.

– Every time you need a version of yourself in an instant of time, or a version of yours of your descendants. " He said.

\- And in return I want six years of your life until your adult life when you give it to me, 15 years from time to time. " He said.

\- Wouldn't they realize I traveled back in time? He asked.

\- Not if it's your mind, it will travel to your body from your past and the only thing they realize are sprinters.

\- And that wouldn't make me helpless or even vulnerable in case anyone knows about it, or could it kill me? " Asked Bruce.

\- Not if your body is frozen out of time, and of course you can turn your body into energy and carry yourself to a version ofyourself...

And that is in some timeline and so and transformed into essence and sent to a past life...

And so reincarnated in a continuous and repetitive cycle of reincarnation.

It would. "And where it would be brought to a life of your offspring, where I will establish my gene within you. " He said.

– When you reach your body from your Batman gift, the cycle will decrease to 6 to 6 years and when you reach the time wemeet...

\- See, let's skip 15 years where you will become part of me and no longer just you, and the power will take root.

\- And if your body in turn is becoming energy part of its essence and the place your previous body is, it will be frozen out of time in the vortex time.

\- yes, but my question, yes. Someone with power or a time watchman, wouldn't you notice?

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

\- You're different from a sprinter. You had changed the path and induced a new trajectory. " He said.

– Sprinter uses speed and tries to travel using it. "He said. - -

\- He uses the power of time. - From a distance looking.

\- And he without a treadmill can't choose when and where.

"But you do, you mark with the law of the circle, you bind the force of time and it is part of the bloodletting. " He said.

" And it is the force of the vibration of acceleration you grant power to force, and using, you know an interference. - Said.

– The acceleration can freeze and thus cutting the connection with it, leaving deaf and changes to this ...

\- You don't use the force of acceleration, you use the vibration of the bloodletting out of the acceleration force... - It said.

– The force of the bloodletting manipulates the rays of time you control where and when it will lead, it will be taken. "All this is different.

Different? As? "He asked.

It's just a. "She said. - You can destroy this future with changes in time, are subtle imperceptible. " He said.

"You change in an instant of time, you take the law of the circle. "And he is induced to carry this law. " He said. "You govern the laws, he follows them you direct him. " He said. "Change and control where he goes. " He said.

\- So I don't stop running. " He said. "But I control and direct him to where I want him to run. " He said.

That's exactly right. Zariel Zarielsaid.

" And in the place where you were there was not existed in the same way the moment you change the time, as I said in an instant of time when everything changed... - Said. " While at least wait everything will change...

\- This timeline will no longer exist, you swallow it, and so it will be destroyed by vibrations, you would let me devour this timeline that will destroy itself like a broken mirror. " He said.

\- And you on returning will return to the time when it all started would be the age of 5 years before all this happen, ready to change.

And it is clear every six years and every time you return forming a lineage and a reincarnation I will use your life, every 150 years to until you reach your life of Bruce Wayne, who will use your life you will give me your life and reincarnation of Bruce Wayne, and will give me every fifteen years of your life. " He continued.

Everything would change. " He said. "And in this period when you will not appear... - He said.

"Well in this time of transition. "She explained.

\- And we can cheat and void the bet deal. "The woman said and with malicia. " Having a laugh.

"Every cycle the moment you travel the world will become part of me...

Because none of this happened. " He said.

"You will devour each of the versions that made this contract, and so they will no longer exist. " He said.

Not forward.

But promises and bets will exist, you will see that a contract made with us is immutable, and eternal. " He said.

"He doesn't change because he stays out of time.

" In a passage of Zarathanis, at a time that he existed, but that he is not out of the plan, that existence, however much there is not once a contract made can not be undone. – Said.

She spoke beside her as an image in a reflection rising on a mirrored surface of a red river of mirroredblood.

What if I showed a slender, sexy woman intertwining with an equally naked man.

And their sculptural bodies muscles and formed as if they took very good care of themselves, intertwining and their bodies joined the sky where there was an immensely bright full moon, in a stream of a huge waterfall.

Just imagine that when you're not in control, I will be. "He said with his hands intertwined.

\- So any contract I come up with can't be undone? I wanted to know.

\- Only you can change or undo. "She said.

"You will arrest them in the law of the circle. " He said.

\- And you will have lost six years of every phase of your childhood. "And his lips touching wet and steamy.

\- And adolescence and adulthood, oldage, while the moment that happens, this moment will be mine, and in several moments in time and in the world...

And at certain times when I take over, you'll just be watching from afar in the back of your mind.

And in my territory, and in the meantime between you losing control losing this time I gain time and this body will be mine, at this very moment, this your body will be in my control, and so gained 15 years of knowledge.

And every fifteen years of your life as Batman, every time you travel back in time and every time you lose control, and at times when you witness the future...

And he is unconscious or sleeps, and adding more than 50 years, then 100 years for each phase of each process, of time travel, from the beginning of time to the ends of time, from past, present and future times. " He said.

And your adulthood even when you became an old man, and of course out all those millennia of knowledge... – He said.

" Imagine all the knowledge of each universe and dimension already existing and the one that no longer exists... - Said.

– And every time you become unconscious or when you miss an opportunity or a bet where you failed to follow in your own plan or scheme, I assume. " He said.

\- For every time you die you will gain the knowledge and experience of past lives of all the experience you have, for each time your mind goes back in time in an instant of time when everything has changed...

\- And with that you gain virtues the knowledge of each life, you gain more lives knowledge and divine experiences of passages in time. " He said.

And when you assume an identity of an ancestor and either a common ancestor or someone who shares a gene from an ancestor or a descendant or an ancestry you will give me the same amount of time I took from you. " He said.

That's all? He asked. What a different proposal.

\- Do you think it's a small price to pay? " He said.

\- This will be our little secret, and of course traveling through time before our bet with the entities, comes to pass, means that the bet with the demons did not happen and all those riches will be mine. " He said.

Can it be like this? He asked.

The creature looked and confirmed. Yes, no problem. "But... - He said.

\- But... - Repeated.

\- If I have to borrow my body, I want that when I get back in control, I want you to do something for me. He asked.

What's going on? Asked the queen in red.

\- I want you to earn riches and make me richer every time I get back in control... - I said.

"I want to be comfortable.

Just keep going. "Said the queen in red. " He said.

"And if you leave my body and leave me, even if you leave me forever, I hope to be a multimillionaire. " He said.

When I get back. " He said.

\- I don't think those years or those moments will be missed, the years don't take me for as long as I'm comfortable, and I have money. " He said.

"Of course if I win something in return. "He said with a glance in his direction.

"If I win something like experience of everything I've lost I'll take. " I said with malicia.

So, i'm sorry. "She said.

"I will grant you the gift of prosperity and abundance, and lots of luck in the games if so you are content. " He said.

That's it? Asked hopeful.

\- You wait... - Said the lady in red.

This man sucks, she thought.

"I lend my body you use it... - It said.

\- Aaaahhh. - I understood. - I said, in his thoughts he was shameless and profiteering.

It's okay. "She said.

"With malicia she said. - Of all the powers something that came to mind.

It's okay. "She said. - Following the line of reasoning.

\- A moment on the battlefield, in the middle of crossfire, when even if it's not directed at you, and even while you're fighting no weapon of any kind will hit you while you're fighting anywhere. " He said.

\- Luck to the extreme, attraction and fascination to the extreme. " He said.

And they will deviate, imagine using this... - Said.

\- They will deviate because I know their trajectories, simple deviations where I know where they will fall...

\- Using the law of flow I deviate the trajectories. " He said. – In the same way that I deviate and manipulate the trajectories of a sprinter's flow. " He said.

And we close the package. " He said.

\- Well, well, well, right now there's a chance, and in an instant in time when everything has changed, while less waiting, you're going to change. " He said.

\- And now, everything will stop to go back in a while, where everything can change. " He said.

"And I give you another chance, see that everything you've learned could save the future. " He said.

"And maybe you besides saving the future, save some innocent people. " He said.

\- Ahhhm. - Said. - By the way. - Bruce said.

"Is there another rule I need to remember? He asked.

What do I need to know? He asked.

\- Well... - She said, after several seconds. Yes, i'm sorry. "He said concluding.

"You cannot and will not be able to tell the truth and about our agreement.

Of course. "Bruce said.

And what happens if I do? Asked the bat man.

"That would be interesting. "She said.

"The one to whom you told the secret dies. " He said.

"It's a skill I put embedded in there," he said.

– In the end, no one who even written disappears or something that was recorded too and destroyed. " He said.

\- Even if you tell a truth, and even about the true nature of your powers, they won't believe it. " He said.

\- And the moment you tell thetruth, even if all this is the absolute truth, there will be confusion and people will not follow your line of reasoning, at that moment you will become a master at concealing the truth. – Said.

Closed? He asked.

\- Closed... - Said the queen in red.

And then a fog and the spiraling darkness arose taking a man away through the ages...

Several years ago when I was still a little kid...

And so half his agreement with the entity, he made a small deal, thinking as an ordinary man not like the bat man who should think rationally...

And they made a deal next and he listened. And he said.

" And every time you make 1,000 attempts in his own way, so that he tries in the right way to avoid the future, when all the alternatives fail... - She said.

\- Then you'd act your way. He concluded.

\- And you, after that would allow for the next opportunity. " He said.

\- yes, I'd give you every chance, so you did it your way and then he'd follow what she told you to...

And so it began...

And of all the 1000 failed attempts, in the first, no one took him seriously, in the second he observed the fights of his parents, in the third was taken to several specialists, on the farm he was removed from the conviviality of his parents ...

And so he saw again each of them being shot dead and so his 1,000 attempts would be exhausted, living 1,000 times in a row at the same time, and thus starting all over again at the beginning of everything...

And it was happy years when it was resolved in a matter of being early, he tried several and several times to fix his future prevent his parents from dying and he could not...

The first time he stopped them from dying in the alley of crime, but they were murders...

And he relived the same moment countless times so many times that he could not say for sure, but either they were killed in the alley of crime he revived and memorized every aspect every crack...

And either they were just killed on any timeline...

It didn't seem to matter, but they died and he would come...

And since they were murdered at the behest of gotham's crime boss, some rival partner and even when they were in car accidents at the behest of some mobsters...

And the murder phases were so repetitive...

And so he was reborn 1,000 times lived his life 1,000 times and saw his parents killed 1,000 times...

And so in a sum of 1,000 attempts by himself he went back in the instant of time when everything changed at the exact threshold of time...

And inadvertently he when he was taken seriously was kidnapped tortured and even recruited by some organization...

And what he knew was that he was nothing more than a child...

And it was on this day that he accepted his failure and returned at the moment when an instant of time all changed...

It started again from scratch...

And he saw and saw and so tried to prevent the death of his parents, in the first attempt he clarified to them, to each of them, but did not believe, in the second was taken to the alley and again they died...

And he saw the same events thousands of times and had to beg for a thousand lives and so had a thousand deaths...

And so after destroying himself with his failure he was allowed to return at the beginning of everything...

After a thousand deaths that in turn was either in childhood or was already an adult and he never crossed a line that for him was inaccessible...

And so he was a little baby who had barely been born at just 7 months pregnant was a complicated pregnancy...

And what was he supposed to do there, using the body of Thomas Wayne's father?

And he realized that by sending the energy directly into someone's body, in addition to controlling how energy it decreased their lifespan.

And this baby died and so on...

He didn't avenge, he wasn't born and there wasn't...

And he saw them kill...

And he realized that Thomas Wayne's father was inducing an abortion...

It seemed that the more he returned at specific moments of time he made changes both gradual and were permanent and more specifically screaming and even physical...

Sometimes it came to the end of the quiet pregnancy, but then on Monday he was born two weeks before completing until at a time of time he did not reach 8 months...

Shit he can't interrupt his own pregnancy...

That was ridiculous, honey. Zariel Zariel said with laughter.

And so over the failed attempts to changetime, he did not get past seven months, and so he continued to warn his parents what did not result in something good...

And he would come back in time more and more often...

In general in the 999attempt, he was not born and did not avenge...

And he was back in the bloody fiefdom of ruin...

That useless goddess was laughing in your face.

Back here, again. "I said laughing.

And he saw the coming of a woman Eduarda a colleague of Thomas and Veronika with whom they made a deal with Thomas' parents and Martha's parents...

And he saw that he came to beborn, with six months of the agreement, in a different womb, by means of a surrogate in the thousandth attempt to return to the number one thousand...

And he saw the records, it wasn't Thomas and Martha, but Thomas and Eduarda...

Well, I'm glad I'm here. " Said Zariel laughing...

And he was a small childwhen he was taken to the office of one of Thomas' friends...

And a specialist, it was in the lap of a woman who was next to her mother, wasn't Martha...

Both millionaires had contact with the Pennyworth Family... ...

And at one point in time he knew that before Alfred's father retired, they kept in touch with Alfred, but until that moment he had not seen Alfred...

And only his grandfather had advised his father to call Alfred to take care of Bruce...

Only Eros had a way to contact Alfred, wherever he was at that moment...

And he knew that during that time he was a secret agent of the Queen...

And he had contacts with various agents and security, as well as members of your majesty...

But until that moment he had refused...

And he didn't understand how complicated this timeline was, he knew that Alfred, appeared a few weeks after the end of pregnancy, accompanying him, he was the one who exchanged his frauds.

And so Eros Wayne was there and they possessed him, but nothing happened, Thomas Wayne's father, had called Alfred, but until that moment he did not...

And he couldn't help it, but both Zariel and Bruce kept tabs on his actions, and seeing a young Alfred, he was very surprised.

And so he received him on a night of thunder and darkness, before sending him to Thomas, Bruce had to send to take care of the child, that is, he, if we take into consideration that he would be predestined to see the death of his parents...

Someone should stand by his side, he saw that Alfred had loyalty to Bruce, not Thomas.

And so he urged him to accept, at first neither desired to care for one of his descendants, but he was interesting, and using the skills and the exact knowledge he knew about Alfred...

And he knew about Alfred's life, his missions, even if he used the fact that few knew about his mission...

And all this he discovered after his death, while traveling to the places where Alfred was...

And then entering for the first time by Eros' office, he length and so said.

And looking in the mirror he saw himself older with white hair...

How was your mission? He asked.

At first his pompous air dissipated soon replaced by his actor's air.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Eros? " Alfred said.

And unexpectedly lightning and thunderstorms cut through thesky...

And he knew that in that record according to some news. It would be a thunderstorm.

A great opportunity. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- I must be a great actor. "Said toward the useless goddess.

And the shadows imitated very well the... image of a bat came to light, it frightened Alfred, and he realized it was time...

And it was time for the seer, or master of darkness if you will, he had placed several traquitanas and scattered objects hidden throughout the mansion and especially his office.

\- Let's see if you can understand me. " Said Eros.

First I don't have much time, I'm going to die in a few weeks, right at the time of my grandson's birth, and I'm going to leave my son alone. " He said.

How can you be so sure? He questioned Alfred.

"I want you to be my agent. " He said.

And protect Bruce. " He said. "Be your ally and father. " He said.

And he said. "And with all due respect, sir, what if I refuse? He asked.

And he already has a father. " He said.

Not for long. " He said.

\- I can see the future. " He said. And the past.

\- You don't think you're up to this job, but make it clear that I have a secret to share with you.

"He said it and he should stay between us.

\- I think it's hard for me to believe what you're saying. "He said.

\- I wrote a diary that had stayed with you. "He said.

\- If this secret is revealed. " He said.

" It will only be for a diary that would take until he turns 39 and it will be at this time that he will be kidnapped, and that I will leave with you. " He said.

"You will have all the freedom to read. " He said.

Sir, I'm sorry. " He said. "But for me, that's fantasy. I did.

"I want you to listen without prejudice, and only after I tell you, can you say whatever you want. " He said.

\- You had a relationship two months ago with a field agent for your agency. " He said.

"And she was brunette, curly hair. " He said.

"She's also a secret agent. " He said.

There is. " He said. - His gaze went from surprised to astonished and said.

Are you spying on me? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Said the man. " He said.

"You love her, but she didn't want to leave the agency. " He said.

\- Coming here you ate a croissant. " He said.

But you. " He said.

"I didn't taste good.

" It was chocolate. " He said.

– A slightly pasty taste as if it passed the point of bake. " He said.

"You love chocolates. " He said.

But it was the first croissant you threw away before the second bite. " He said.

"You're a field agent, a spy, great at disguises. " He said.

\- Modulates the voice. " He said.

One of your missions. "He said. " It was in Japan.

\- You were a doctor on the battlefields. " He said.

"You had emergency surgery on an opponent. " He said.

In the enemy field. " He said.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. " He said. And what is that? I wanted to know.

"It was a leg that should be amputated. " He said. "You let him live. " He said.

"He owes his life. " He said.

"You were a Roman theater actor.

" His favorite piece is MacBeth. I did.

– Acted in several plays. " He said.

And Shakespeare's summer rain. "It's one of his favorite books."

And the name of the woman who left behind was Brigite. " He said. Brigite Mondéu. " He said.

And after that. " He said.

What do you want me to do? He asked.

"You can make the decision you think is best. " He said.

But I'll give you a warning.

And you will have two days to decide, and come back here, because it is by the time I will be alive before the birth of my grandson. "He said.

\- I'm not going anywhere. Said Alfred, falling into the chair in front of Eros' table.

\- Within the Wayne family, every two hundred years in a cycle between grandchildren and children, and every two generations, someone with a hidden power is born...

And what a lie i'd tell you to tell.

That would be a good legend. " He said. – Pretend you can predict the future... - Said towards the mirror and on the sideof Zariel.

\- And from time to time andu reinthe ço.

\- I'd even write.

" About reincarnation and descendant of a man named Nathaniel who follows the cycle of reincarnation. - He said.

\- I've been coming for many years... - I said.

\- Sor a spark or descent of an ancient deity. - Said.

But, you, Thomas? Questioned.

He doesn't know. " He said.

I want it to stay that way. " He said.

And he heard a sigh and went on.

\- Well, within the family. " He said.

"I want you to be his guardian after his death. " He said.

\- You talk like your son's going to die. " Said Alfred. –

\- yes, and he will when the kid turns eight. " He said.

How do you know that? He questioned Alfred.

Because it's predestined. " He said.

And he'd become strong, Alfred. "Said Eros.

And I want you to take care of the child. " He said.

"He will become the great bat. "He said.

Big bat? " Repeated Alfred.

\- Every 200 years a descendant is born within the Wayne family. " He said.

" He born upon darkness, vengeance, ruin and tragedy

"I want you to know that you must help him. " He said.

\- Be your ally. " He said.

"You don't work for Thomas. " He said.

– Your job and with the protection and being a father to the child. " He said. "You had worked for Bruce.

That's too much for me. " Said Alfred.

\- No, you're the right person, Alfred, have faith. "He said.

And he saw months before his birth that as it was planned.

\- And when I die, lightning and thunder will cut through the sky and an eclipse will rise along Gotham to Metropolis. " He said.

"And at that moment my grandson will be born. " He said.

In that period of time, months before...

And so the woman named Eduarda underwent an artificial insemination where she appealed for a surrogate...

And Alfred looked at the man skirting the desk and the table in front of him the shadow stretching the unstablereality, forming a bat man, a shadow and a reflection afterwards.

And he was using all his knowledge of Alfred's life to convince the man to be the Wayne butler and be by his side.

\- Do you agree to be my agent? " He asked Bruce in Eros' body. Bruce's agent? He asked.

\- Everything ao in my power.

\- I expect great deeds from you. " He said.

And he saw admiration coming from Alfred.

That same look he got from Alfred when he was Batman.

When he saved lives and came victorious to the cave.

\- And then he'd look and talk. And at this time Batman will appear. " He said.

Batman. " Repeated Alfred.

\- Yes, the dark knight. " He said.

"And nothing will stop you from coming. " He said.

You should be by your side. " He said.

"You will see him grow up and assist him. " He said.

"And there will be a moment you couldn't stop. " He said,

What moment? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- He will be kidnapped during the coming of the cycle of change. " He said.


	60. Chapter 60

18

What am I supposed to do? He asked.

\- Which you do best. " He said.

" To be your father, friend and ally. " He said.

\- Hope. " He said.

And be your only ally. " He said.

"You won't be able to protect him. " He said.

Then what? I wanted to know.

\- Don't worry, have security and hope. " He said.

But he will return. " He said. Everyone won't be able to find it.

"And he will be the one to uncover a great crime and a great mystery. " He said.

And he had saved himself. " He said.

"And it's no use waiting for the help of others. " He said.

"And he shall be your great savior. " He said. Just wait for him.

– Know that it will be within 2 years your return and it will have changed a lot. " He said.

There were records that proved this, in the records of Eros he kept in his office in his office, he was a politician the last of the Waynes who commanded the city.

Martha had difficulties to produce milk since she herself did not generate her child, which then was not of much help after had to suspend even, the child had an allergy to breast milk, and bleed a lot and then some food allergy complications, in the end she did not produce milk and had to take a supplement ...

And he went hours later to Thomas' mansion, which Eros left for his son. "And so he presented it.

This one, my son. "Said Eros. He's your new butler. " He said. And well qualified son. " He said.

And this will be my last help to you, my son. " He said.

Don't talk like that, my father. Asked for your son. "I'm an old man, Thomas.

"It's time for you to move on and raise your family.

And he said goodbye and left.

Bruce, you made a will using Eros' hands, initially he was supposed to die months before, not at the time of birth...

And he heard the name Eduarda what came to be not beyond his solidary belly and also his godmother...

And when he became aware of the world around him he realized that he had a godfather Amasteus Paterrdaemonum.

And he in turn met thatdemon, soon his parents were with him at a convention and there were business with him, his father were dealing with his company's business...

And he felt the enmity between Marta Wayne and Eduarda Madrialbis...

And what the conviviality between Martha, Eduarda and Thomas was complicated, Amasteus was the wayne family attorney...

And on the same day that he was going to be born, Eros died, I say his body passed away, and the energy coming out of Eros' body, Zariel in his own kingdom, unleashed a dimensional storm,nothing more just than at the exact moment of time...

And he took advantage of the exact moment of time...

And causing a powerful rain and thunderõthat spreadfor days causing an eclipse that covered Gotham to Metropolis.

And even if there were thunderstorms the biggest storm that ravaged Gotham and Metropolis..

And there were two things going on at the same time...

When Thomas was in surgery, he knew that at the clinic across town Eduarda was also working on surgery...

And he got the warning, Eduarda was in labor, knew she was in good hands.

And he stopped everything, seeing the woman with the photo going into labor he ran from the hospital, and who delivered it was Leslie, but he was on his way...

And he would call Martha, and on his way he, but thought of his father...

Alfred was accompanying Lady Eduarda as he calledit, was there when he called to see the contractions...

And on this day Thomas ran to his father's mansion, first he called several times and as they did not answer he took the car and drove to the other end of Gotham...

And when he entered the mansion, since he had the keys, he knew that his father had lived alone since his mother died, but what he saw brought him to the ground...

And his dead father sitting at the table, as if his appearance of a thousand years, and mummified, and in the midst of a storm.

And he called the police was in shock, but only thought of his dear Eduarda and Martha, but that prevented him from attending or giving birth to the child...

It was hours of testimony the most welcome man in Gotham a benefactor found dead in Gotham, was reason for a headline of weeks...

And they veiled Eros' body ten days later, which had many guests, and presented Bruce that day, he seemed mummified, and his coffin was closed.

After several fights between the three Martha, Eduarda and Thomas, and so Martha gave in, without solution she was forced to live with Eduarda...

Alfred was always by his side, traded his frauds, and read the diaries left by Eros.

And he read the tragic end of Thomas and Martha...

That she was the surrogate mother and the one who gave up the uterus...

It was from a very sick child apparently, said an expert for a skittish and sociable child...

And he did a genetic count, which found that he was a mosaic chimera...

And there could be some complications in the future, nothing to worry about at the moment...

And he realized that he went back in time at first where an instant could change...

And in his first life everything was different until he was eight years old he was a normal withdrawn child without many surprises and even differences from other children and he was no little exceptional...

Martha in turn had four miscarriages before Bruce and four more after Bruce.

Not to mention those in which Eros induced him, he was also a doctor, and left Martha barren so she could never have children.

And he inserted a drug into his vein, and in the moments when he delivered two children who were born alive, he killed them, and before leaving Martha unconscious...

Until the death of his parents, everything had changed that moment...

And the conviviality between Madrialbis and Paterrdaemonone his godparents reminded him that he should live with them more...

And he lived so many lives towards Martha and Thomas Wayne...

And complicated hid, avoided contact, did not like to be grabbed passed by specialists, to which they found behavioral problems ...

He spent more time with Alfred Eduarda and Amasteus than with Thomas and Martha...

And this was his first, second and so many complicated lives that he this time on his last contact... I'd change and replace everything at your leisure...

But now...? Just when everything's changed...

In the second life when he was born to Martha, he decided who knows how to change something...

When he tried to live together and save their lives he suffered so much for his life, his loss and those moments when hediscovered, that it was irremediable to lose them,, that they were predestined to die...

It hurt, it really hurt to feel the idea and see the future the imminent loss...

And the fact that he had to use the dying cadaveric body of a dead man to induce a man to take care of him, and with regret let them follow course he lived a thousand lives and a thousand deaths...

But now, he was docile intelligent, skittish sometimes he would ask everyone to touch him and take tests on him...

And now he woke up so many times when he realized his own destiny...

It was irreversible.

And he went along with Alfred toward the town hall library, some slides and documents that revealed his origins...

Some have made money with suspicious venture export and their first gain has been with bargaining for over five hundred years in America...

And usurping indigenous lands, there were rumors of curses and spells of natives who were not happy with the idea ...

They were the daughters of business bureaucrats and businessmen, they had old heritages and came to a stint in Gotham right at the time of the murders...

And it turned out to be a big problem among countries with the suspicious deaths of girls who in turn were not discovered, were inmates, and all of them trained the art of swords...

And he found he hadn't been in there since everyone split up.

It seemed that he was the little prince of ice, ignoring Oliver Queen again his parents, kept him away, the blond boy himself did not understand why Bruce Wayne did not like him ...

And so at these parties he approached the girls, and it would be strange a five-year-oldboy, with 15-year-old schoolgirls,, the more and so,, he approached respectfully,, he revered each of them and so he approached them...

And his faithful butler accompanied him and stood by his side.

And he kissed his hands like a gentleman and said...

Delivering a flower to each of them...

And it was not difficult to approach even of course when he used the business excuse between his parents, Thomas Wayne had bought several properties for low price from each of these entrepreneurs ...

And he had soon rented it to other merchants, who were so separated in the hall each of them were sitting on their own thoughts on couches...

And he didn't need much to win them over or thousands of excuses to get closer...

And he took a bouquet of roses and with it went towards each of the girls...

\- A flower for a flower - He said towards each of them...

And they turned red and needy...

No matter the age, the size the era, time and or ethnicities, women were all the same.

And so he talked to each of the girls...

And so the conviviality with them each week, saw that they were very modest ...

He knew they would disappear the week after his arrival...

And so he always took them together to some cinema, theater and library and sometimes to plays...

And alfred's company.

And they never went through the same places and he never left them alone...

And he accompanied them at these respective times always in these moments when they were supposed to disappear...

And so he found out more about them than he didn't know in documents he read...

And he was approaching each of them where they would disappear...

And each of them had magical abilities, and each of them, they weren't so lonely, just shy...

They just needed a chance.

He was holding hands with someone, turning around and looking up was his second mother. All right, Bruce? Eduarda asked.

He sketched no reaction to the warm look of his huge eyes and after seconds looking at her, he said.

It's okay, Mama Duda. "Bruce said.

And so he continued with the girls at theparty, with whom he would meet,and with other people who would turn up dead after all, if he could not stop his parents from dying could try to prevent these girls from dying...

He was surprised by a woman in a short white dress was Eduarda or Mother Duda the inveterate smoker, as Bruce called her, helped in her delivery, along with Thomas Wayne, who did not see for many years, silver hair and high the same expression the same look.

On the day he would see each of them in an interval of days...

And that's where in a week he prevented them from entering the same path they would come from and not go to the same place that would be done earlier...

And then he was always with them...

And using the excuse of meeting Kendo, he can visit the girl.

And he saw Meiy she trained kendo, her parents found themselves in bad sheets and that she wanted to stay away, and on Tuesday she practiced writing and also judo ...

And i was in prep school.

Well he saw that across the street where there was the course, had one next to the other, a toy store and a bookstore, that same month there were several events in each of the stores, which they did both to attract children and to attract readers ...

And they were right at the time of the course, he would not need an excuse, and he was accompanied by Alfred and Eduarda ...

And he spent the days when the girls passed by and the girl went in his course passing well in the schedules leaving on their departures, well timed.

Setsuna in turn was great at magic and with that each of them meets in scattered temples in the Japanese and Chinese neighborhood...

And he saw that his parents were absent...

It seemed that Alfred and Eduarda were the only adults present that he saw even if they accompanied them...

And that they had shady business and he was approaching his parents...

And he introduced Meiy to train with Yue in the art of swords...

And in his previous life the empire of the parents of each of the girls, collapsed, with the lack of help of their allies.

And in turn they had contact with mobsters who killed him shortly after differences of ideas...

And it all culminated and began to fall apart right after the murders...

And in a second version if they were not to be murdered they would be known as evil villains...

And they came to be called the empresses or the queens of the crypt along with other future girls...

And he saw a probable future...

And since he witnessed several timelines, he could tell you how to avoid it.

And so after several encounters that second the girls were a coincidence of schedules, and who would suspect a child.

And they started going out and for almost a month they talked and went out together...

And he came up and told Amasteus the secret and who would pass the leg...

They were in the papers an ambush and what they formed a trap...

And these days he saw Yue train swords and taekwondo and swords and martial arts...

And his parents were absent too, but that they had communication problems...

And Setsuna was a great fencer...

And he saw swords in his parents' mansions, samurai swords...

Lu was a friendly girl, a priestess, and they had a lineage of priestesses.

And that she was training magic with her other friends...

Liu and Niu were friends and practiced fencing and he introduced him to the art of karate and judo...

Sakura and Hikaru and Michiru, and they trained in a martial arts temple...

But they were rival temples of different arts and to which they did not get along...

And he kept them together and with the conviviality each of them did preparatory courses for college ...

And they began to go to their parents' parties, which they refused to go to at first...

But they were his bodyguards and they accompanied him often... And well all that was one problem after another...

And he always had a lot of contact and saw several stories of exorcise by his parents and ancestors...

And he knew about the shady business and his companies and he knew that they had contact with the mafia...

And family war in search of power...

And he knew from newspaper records that they had several scandals and various disagreements and recurringproblems, where several illegal enterprises were discovered...

I've heard from several former company records that he's seen several illegal ventures, bribery and illicitpayments.

And in turn he contacted Amasteus and warned about illegal contacts and money laundering and so on...

And there were power wars...

And what happened every year when families found themselves in the midst of chaos and bureaucracy...

And at that moment he remembered that in a space of two weeks each of them if they were not killed in ambushes they would be killed in slaughters.

And that at different times, each of them were dead inside their parents' respective mansions, where their own relatives would kill her...

And he knew when and how they could see the contact between the shady ventures...

And he recalled that at one point in time he read the report and it showed that it waspremeditated.

And that his uncles and brothers were killed...

And it was a scenario where there would be only one relative left to claim the power of the family...

So he calculated that he was a relative, who would be the one who would take everything in case some or all of the other relatives died...

And it was a two-week gap between each other...

And he denounced it, of course, that if he knew that if he spoke no one would believe it, but he spoke to Amasteus...

Nothing more than remembering a newspaper story, served his purpose.

And it was on this day that the demon man began to get closer and closer to him.

And he went toward each of the respective patriarchs of each family...

And there were quarrels between the family and where he found out it wasn't so much love or brotherhood...

If for his purpose he should lie and gain the fame of a psychic, then he would...

And power struggles were frequent among family members...

And in turn there were many pacts of death...

And they had contacts with dark wizards and that he lived with them in their mansions...

And also that they had something in common, was the fact that they killed their rivals and that possibly they had pacts of revenge, and death...

And his kiss made them worship him...

And then the two created a more potent version improved and without the harmful effects of such, formula, with other formula different from what has already been seen.

And both a lipstick cream that he only used twice throughout his childhood of permanent and definitive effect, with the same properties as for inducing an ability...

And both for testosterone that would induce a man formed to have an erection for more than 48 hours, and a protein and chemistry, which would be useful in the future.

And he kissed the girls on their faces...

And he remembers that the younger sisters of these girls would become the empresses of the underworld the queens of the east, were no more than 12 years younger than their late sisters...

And they would come to be born in the middle of slums,, when their parents lost all the money and would fall into ruin...

And this was all the result of just a bad move in the wrong actions...

And he played both ways, he remembered that that same year the stock would plummet in a single shot...

And then on a dizzying rise, and when would the shares of other ventures rise...

And he went along with Alfred, Amasteus and some of the businessmen parents of these girls, on the stock exchange, and advised them to at the lowest that would rise...

And thunderously in two weeks, even of course the highs would fall...

And this was an impacting event of a chain of events at an event where the error of a stock exchange employee...

It would just be investing at the right time and in the right stocks...

And that wouldn't change, the story in that sense wouldn't change he'd just take advantage of history to use it to his advantage...

And it was Setsuna, Yue, Liu, Niu, Miy yan, Lu chu, Sakura and Michiru, Nana, and all the other girls, well they would be dead and their sisters they would take the lead ofgangs...

And they saw years later in the midst of a war of trafficking,, they would take power and unify and a new yakusa would emerge...

And he saw a moment in time when he saved them and without his contact they would be called Doragon kuizu...

And they would be enemies of various villains that they would kill and form the leadership of various clans they would call the dragon clan.

And where would they go after years of taking over the leadership of the shadow clan...

And several ninjas would follow your orders...

And he kept them by his side by shaping towards success...

And he began to have contact with the masters the four emperors and to whom they helped him towards a training...

Alfred was astonished at Bruce's wit...

And these girls have had their lives changed...

There was a rock smoke coming out of the pipe were constant puffs and looking at the skysometimes, he noticed that a storm came the sky darkened clouds if thunderstorms resounded...

And he had pity on his parents, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Don't worry, Marta, go have fun. " He said.

And you, do you want to come with me child? Eduarda asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said and was pulled by the hands by this mysterious woman.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said. – Enough time to shape plans and change stories. " He said.

Let's make the most of it. " Said Zariel...

The walking chimney...

And so again at that party he gained the trust of his parents who were entrepreneurs and made negotiations...

The mark of this woman was a sky darkening clouds near dark the Sun being covered up, above her where she walked and a rock smoke impregnating the air where she walked...

And he met Veronika who was a sensual and demonic woman...

And at no other time as a child did he give much importance in fact, since when a child...

And it would take something like that at one point, now of course the situation was different.

She from what he remembered was a woman, a real viper, at times in his future, he heard several stories about him...

And he was considered a true demon, and Alfred reported on his countless adventures and that he conquered men and killed them and stole their money.

And at this time he met her current husband, or better current submissive.

This was Veronika where he met her for the second time in his life 1,001, and who tried after a thousand failed attempts...

And he remembered that he knew she was going to be his enemy... but he could change that... if he played the right way.

He recalls that at the first moment in his first life his parents really cared about him to the point of cutting off any connection with this Veronika woman...

And they really were real parents, they were willing to do anything for their safety...

And they cared about their son, after all, they would do anything to protect their children, and in this matter in protecting their son who was nothing more than a five-year-old at the time...

And they had met through Eduarda who knew this woman in one of their suspicious meetings...

And she tried in her first life to have a closer contact with him, and when she overtook the red light with him she was caught in the act...

And so his mother didn't press charges for some reason I believe for them it would be traumatic, and so he was put away from her.

And so they didn't care that she was rich or even a criminal did everything to keep her away, and even went to court, but several months later to preserve her safety and privacy they stopped...

Sakura's parents, Setsuna Michiru and the other girls teamed up with some mafia gangs...

And where they accepted bribes and illicit payments to continue trading in some neighborhoods and in turn they had shady dealings with bureaucrats, and were corrupt politicians...

And had contacts with Veronika she had a lot of influence and contacts around the world.

At the time she owned the companies Ace Químicas since she acquired by marriage with the owner and caught some companies on the verge of bankruptcy ...

And with that staying with acme companies, what he knew besides two other companies and conglomerates and the Companies Callmell.

Soon after his departure from Gotham he sold to the Kanes.

He hiding listening to the conversations of the two, she wished to make an association with his father, about pharmaceutical and chemical business...

And it was the merger of pharmaceutical companies, she intended to buy Ace Chemicals and Gotham and make a merger of companies.

And the girls' companies and they had contact with wayne companies, Madrialbis, Regis, and several other companies...

And he remembered that before anything there were secret passages and false backgrounds where he hid in the paintings several holes and passages...

And they were hiding where they could just spy, and Eros wore this before moving to the other end of Gotham...

And he took care to reveal these passages to Alfred, and his father did not know these passages...

He approached with huge eyes and said in his direction, everyone saw him come he made a reverence.

And he knew that Alfred helped himspy on his parents and his businesses, who would give more than one look at the butler and a five-year-old...

And so he kissed his hands.

He looked and asked if power beyond this could be used.

And of course before entering the room saw the vision of the future, as if it was transported to a distant time in its adulthood, much more oldthe...

And an already elderly Bruce Wayne and of course long after adult, in the time of Terry Maguiness...

And she came to train with him in temples where he discovered his gifts...

After all, no matter how many attempts wereneeded, he could not prevent every future version of his descendants, but they ended up dying being killed and or so many times that he lost count.

And he realized that they were observed and followed...

And he considered himself an old elder and decrepit with his feet in the pit...

Well, i'm not going to be there. Zariel said. - 1, 000 years do that to you.

It didn't matter what was achieved, nothing more than witnessing death and seeing that everyone had a certain future, didn't it?

When he saw Miss Poison the poison woman for the first time he remembered how he had met her.

And he saw a glimpse of her in hischildhood, had never left much close or have contact with her.

And in a child's mind he didn't understand, but after he grew up and traveled the world in search of training he fully understood...

Poison woman who corrupts and destroys everything she touches corrupting and killing everything in contact...

And it is the true scourge of humanity that corrupted nature and will destroy the green.

And he took Michiru, Sakura with him and the other girls...

And so his father received a visit from a woman, he looked at her these days and so saw tall slender, blond, firm muscular cochas, as tall as his father at the same time, blond, beautiful as a true angel...

But it was very far said, of course it was not even close to that, the woman of his dreams, his future bride ..., nor in his greatest dreams...

In her future from her previous life in her first life training, she came to know him.

But they were enemies and never came close to being allies, never in their thoughts calculating this in life.

And she would turn out to be a ruin of humanity by going over any enemy that defied her.

And when Bruce traveled the world in search of knowledge, and so he spent three weeks with her, when he found out what she was capable of, it was the first time he felt fear...

\- First of many, I'd say. " Said Zariel...

\- And she not only thought of superstition, but more than that, absolute evil, but even then he was now more prepared she could be one of her stops when she turned 14.

He saw her more often but only as an enemy, he could not fight her age also would not allow.

And at a time in his past that changed him by traveling the world before he was Batman, he would be her apprentice and so he would have sex for the first time with her and her four daughters...

And she saw her her war name as Miss Poison, lady of the underworld of France I spread in a part of Russia and in the future of all of Europe from Norway to England.

And she acted by the shadows she was called the wolf of shadows in command of her daughters lobas... and their generals who were feathered and visceral serpents...

And that she didn't deal well with challenges and didn't accept those who challenged her, respect was everything to her...

And she was a pedophile, she was a murderer, she tortured, and mutilated and killed.

But in return she was loyal and faithful and knew how to reward the faithfulness she admired most were those who could be loyal and never betray him, she killed the traitors...

And he loved those who beat her in a confrontation, revered power.

Soon into her future, she faced Ra's he fought for years with him, she was more hidden if sprawling in their ranks, and she herself killed four ofRa's wives at four different times...

\- And he was a staunch widower. " Said Zariel...

And she killed the demon's head, and destroyed everything that connected the league of shadows, and of course she killed her grandson too, Damiam years after she took her grandfather's place...

And just before his death, and so died soon after crucified, and then he was dismembered, his power extended throughout Europe, Africa, and Arabia.

All Eurasia was under his command.

And in a moment from the remote past he learned that Veronika killed Tália's mother...

And so she killed all the villains who didn't want to join her, and the woman kidnapped Superman and sexually enslaved him for years, until the moment he killed her, not before his own near-madness consumed him.

And so she used him as her faithful dog and could use him on battlefields, destroying all hidden organizations, and so knowing that she had had his four children with her.

And so using against him the woman took away the powers of John, his son and killed him soon after, and kill Lois...

And this at last culminated in his out-of-control and isolated madness in the fortress of solitude for years...

And she was a demon on fire and poisons that detached her body, she was an alchemist of many ages by the 14th century or before and of course managing to kill this woman...

And she had killed and poisoned Superman the justice league.

He was already old, of course, but tried anyway, he almost died at his hands, and was left with sequelae, his poisons were potent so potent that destroyed nerves muscles and neurons, and part of the muscles, it took years of rehabilitation...

If he can manipulate and use she could be immune to all his poisons, and conquer this woman to become an invaluable ally...

\- She could be your ally being like your personal slave... Whispered Zariel...

\- I don't need slaves. – Tried Batman...

\- yes, in a way you do, but you need more than genocide and no murder. Zariel said.

"You need someone docile under your command. "She said.

Is it? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. "Without it she had become the most powerful enemy. "She said.

"It will kill Superman and many others. " He said. Give her a nobler purpose. " He said. " Or at least kill in the right direction. " He said.

\- You could use the same poison she would use on Superman. Zariel said...

He thought long and hard for days, until even if there was no other solution he should go this way.

The cat Neko amanozako, heard a whisper you had heard of him again. Zariel said in his ear.

And who in turn was a great counselor, of course she was talking about something that would happen and who he would meet, about stamps and spells, a glimpse of years in the future.

And he just needed to find him...

And so he also looked around with a legion of demon cats and names that could be written in the diary...

They were magical and supernatural beings, more like demons that used the shape of a cat...

\- There was a diary I left in the library of Wayne's mansion, use it and you'il know... - Said.

And so he talked to Eduarda away from his parents' eyes, he took the library diary and used it in madrialbis laboratories...

And he talked to her and asked to use the research lab where he tried to strongly remember every chemical...

Alfred accompanied him in his endeavor...

Now he remembered, all poisons and chemicals, and of course he recreated all his antivenoms procedures...

And all her antitoxins, toxins and poisons in order, and so also recreated her antidotes, which she invented and he perfected.

And he used it, which left Eduarda amazed and proud he used each of those toxins of love and feral, where he saw Eduarda patent and hide the property of each substance...

And he saw his huge collection of chemicals at his disposal and service, his huge collection and of course right after that happened...

And he broke into his huge laboratory, and so with aidetic memory, and photographic memory, memorized all his poisons and chemicals, and also, his old, and or new abilities.

And he recreated them and perfected them in the present moment, when he was a child.

And so he remembered it as a photographic memory, he began to write everything he remembered from potions she had invented...

And that he could use them before they tried them, and thus patent them in their adulthood, all stored in a diary.

And so before she had that idea he wrote in his journal, so he could use, and of course all that pharmaceutical knowledge.

And it would be used before he turned 40 soon by the age of 30 and he could use it to his advantage, but as he would not cause so much mistrust, but it was necessary that he could use in his future as Batman.

He could enjoy her skills and knowledge to make her wish in an uncontrolled manner.


	61. Chapter 61

19

Discover your secrets and thus earn your trust.

It seemed easy, you travel back in time with the knowledge of the past and an unchanged future, but it's not, that's a full-time job, and using psychology determines that you would have to manipulate everyone around you, that would be more worrying...

He did all this with all the girls he had contact with, influenced and seduced...

And so he looked around her, what kind of business hisfather, and he might think about it, she might not respect agreements.

And because a man would allow a woman like that to live with his family and still have contact with his younger son, if he knew she was a murderer, a pedophile, and even a woman from the underworld... A mobster.

Right before the demon's death, he discovered its origin, she was a real demon, but she was born human, and good, but a man raped her and it made her go crazy.

\- And that should be enough for her to wish for humanity, you know, made a pact with me yourself. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- I know exactly what thirst for revenge can make us make decisions that run counter to our lives. " Said Batman.

Later he returned to his parents' house, where he was led toward Veronica's fraternization party and some businesses.

And he was washed by his parents and Eduarda...

And Alfred accompanied him in his limo.

And so after he would leave the party before meeting Veronika

You're a pretty lady. "He said looking in his direction.

– All were stunned, tall and beautiful woman, short dress and fully dug and fair, long and slender legs, full of red, guitar body, big breasts and voluminous firm cochas, and so he heard a laugh...

And he saw her sculptural body and her tummy in a little way, and she lowered and kissed her wet face, and so she took her lap sniffing and said with an air of joke or not.

\- Do you want to live forever with me? He asked.

\- In the future when you're older. " He said.

And your parents had a nervous laugh.

\- Will you wait for me when I grow up? He asked.

I'm going to wait, then. "Said the woman with a smile.

You're pretty. " He continued.

"You want to meet my other girlfriends. He asked.

\- Of course, I don't mind sharing. "She said with a wink.

You're my little prince. " Said the woman not holding up with so much cuteness, and not controlling herself so kindly, giving a big hug the boy had a little nervous shock writhing and then calming down...

\- What's your name, my baby - Asked the woman.

Bruce. "He said, as she took him and put him in his lap.

What about you? Asked the boy.

\- Veronika. - Said.

And so he approached her, praising and cuddling at that very moment he was caught in his lap sitting down.

\- I can call you Vero-Vero. Asked with such cuteness with happy face. " He said.

You can, my beautiful child. "She said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend and marry me? He asked.

When you grow up. " He said with a smile.

So you give me a kiss? He asked.

\- Han han. - She said. - Of course. - Said she giving a wet kiss on her face ...

\- And I wish, this child and precocious. "The woman said toward Thomas and Martha...

He looked into her eyes and saw malicia and desire within her covetousness within her a desire to eat, within unresistay desires, but he ignored it, but he could use it to his advantage.

And from what she remembered, she was known in the underworld.

Your childish charm was thunderous, it was very surprising that after a thousand lives and a thousand deaths when you know the future and return to the past things become easier...

And his influence was stark, and powerful, and had grown as the years went by.

He would in fact use this factor that could entice this woman to his goals, and so could always take advantage, could be one of his numerous teachers, and of course he had teachers too...

But at that moment that was another story...

And so he approached her conquering her with his supposed innocence, spending part of the party on Veronica's lap, and using his intelligence while being invited to spend time at Veronica's mansion.

He attended this woman's mansion and demonstrated innocence at first and lived with his daughters...

And he had the other girls' company, and these girls were always very close to him...

And sometimes I saw the contacts of these women, they were suspected criminals from the underworld...

And they didn't seem to care about the consequences...

Veronika had contact with Huang Di, who was amazingly the succession to possess the monkey's bat and he was the father of his daughter Niu..

A few nights and sometimes alone sometimes accompanied by his friends, and with suspicious eyes of his parents.

In alfred's constant presence it was his protective shadow.

Praising this kind child... It was the countless times when there were those who saw him as an angel, and he wanted it to continue like this...

And gradually he won her both his love and his trust...

How he did with respect to the family of girls he could use in his future...

And sometimes he watched in this and other meetings of this woman with his associates and friends of his parents, he saw that she talked proudly with everyone demonstrating superiority...

He wanted her to take him under his wings, to become a disciple of her and her countless abilities...

And meanwhile he first saw Yvana in the distance... at that party...

And he remembered and that Niu would be quartered, would be found alone in an alley a month after their meeting...

Originally, yes, but now, he could change if he remembered the specific time between the disappearances...

And he remembered that in the papers after their disappearances and deaths, and each of them died poisoned died mysteriously and disappeared without a trace...

And there were marks to which years later in studies and research books he read that when they caught Jo Huang he would reveal the truth in detail, where a criminal writer to whom he studied described in detail the man already on his deathbed...

Pleading not guilty to the last breath, even at the time of execution and dying in jail...

And they would find out that whoever did this would be their own uncle Jô Huang, as she was the only possible successor to the family business and after her, it would be her children...

And since she was an only child, and he knew it was in a space between 4:00 and 5:00 p.m. on a Thursday, she'd possibly be...

And well he'd be hiding in the mansion and he just took a sword that would anymore disappear.

And Bruce went towards Amasteus who contacted Niu's father, where he told and even, skeptical,, he set a trap,, without of course his daughter knowing, there were cameras and armed security guards hidden...

And he beat her up when he was about to cut her, her parents and security came up...

And he disappeared...

Never heard of Jo...

Sakura would be beheaded inside her mansion and she would be killed by her father's sister...

And it all boiled down to jealousy...

The Shidou family had a lot of problems within the ranks...

And it all boiled down to being her father's right-hand man, the girl was so kind that according to Koko she was neither strong nor dignified, had no perseverance, and deserved to die...

And it was there in the midst of all this that even though she liked her aunt, she killed her, Bruce did not believe that Sakura really was going to kill...

And not that she had such a skill and were close and hidden to help Sakura...

In the Oolong family in turn there were factions, and branches of families and between gangs as well...

There were many infighting in favor of control of the clan, they had quarrels between them, from the main family to the present times, this happens from the times of the previous era even before immigration to the United States.

And that they wanted to kill not only Setsuna,but all, themselves would be found decapitated and killed in their mansion and Setsuna would be found months later thrown into the nearby forest...

... It all boiled down to the fact that Setsuna's mother had denounced several gang and drug gang people and what they didn't like and planned to kill and break into the mansion, on a Saturday night...

And if that were not enough, the fact that the patriarch had many sons and daughters with his mother, and of course with the sons and daughters of his various lovers that included the maids, servants and sisters-in-law...

The Prey of the red sun, he was a great warrior in his prime, a master of martial arts, and called the one who bleeds the earth and destroys man, he was a retired assassin, long before he let the young people take over his legacy...

The chaos he sowered was equivalent to his great fortune, and he had a name Matsushi The Great Prey

This was a man of fame within the family the great patriarch...

The police and detectives stayed months investigating the case, following reports and occurrences of crimes ...

And he saw one of the crimes that rocked Gotham's story, there were reports and studies pertaining to this creation...

And between the various evidence and the lack of them appeared along with interviews and interrogations recorded several police informants, who to compensate for news and reports outside the fact of great rewards ...

He read years later about this case, which at that time was a good idea, but that did not help at all, making more and more people accused from friends and neighbors, in search of the reward in cash.

And she was involved with a number of criminals, not just the fact that she was involved in crime, but her reporting involved recurring crimes and attracting the attention of criminals...

And this was one of the most notorious cases of slaughter without a single person left in the family...

And he knew it would be in a space of four weeks later...

And the various arguments and infighting and a murder conspiracy that caused it.

They fell in the papers and several research books showed the details for several years...

And he saw the crimes that rocked America...

And all he needed was to tell Amasteus and the Oolong family, who in turn forged a trap...

But until then he had to fight a dispute with the head of the family...

And Alfred accompanied him there was a guessing game that was traditional family...

And well so, the secret was the time and how to circumvent his teachings, as long as he is aware he guessed that every ten pulled pendulums...

Kau Cim is a reading of Chinese luck in which answers are found in a sacred oracle, and they were superstitious, even the patriarch...

It is a practice that originated in China and, in Buddhist traditions, is known as Guan Yin Oracle.

His reading is based on the Book of Mutations (I Ching, Yijing).

In the USA, a version has been sold since 1915 under the name Chi Chi Sticks.

Kau Cim Bucket is a small cylindrical bamboo box.

Kau Cim Sticks are a number of flattened sticks stored in a box.

Numbers in Chinese characters are inscribed on the stick.

They resemble a wide and modified version of incense.

This method of reading involves shuffling a box full of bamboo sticks numbered from 1 to 78, and each time you shuffle should always be the last as if you were going to cheat, and in such a way that only a number mysteriously stand out from the box.

That number would be your luck and an interpreter would do the reading for you from hisbook, and he broke in the night before,, before being taken to the temple...

Andle decorated the plant of the place, since his adult life, the place was abandoned years after the slaughter...

Reading your luck begins with "Your luck today."

If the number is shuffled after sunset, the reading refers to the fate of the next day.

And he only used this ruse very often, but that caused a beginning of heart attack in the elder, just thanks to the prediction of the man of the future...

You will also receive "Your luck" and will be the man of the future who knows the future, and "Important Events","They Will Come with Him."

And that will occur in the future. Before shuffling the box, you must make a "request" and this request was wisdom, and keep thinking of it and, at the end of your reading, you will find out if the wish will come true or not.

And it was in this game that he was falsely considered a little envoy of the Dragon King...

Before the man had a heart attack one of his older daughters replaced him in the next game...

Weiqi or The GO, also known as Weiqi, is one of the oldest board games in the world: its creation dates back to 2500 years ago.

It is one of the most popular games in China and has intrigued many people, from emperors to peasants.

He was left with a pain of conscience after what happened, especially when he cheated and made an addicted game by breaking into the temple the day before...

Since the 3rd century BC, the GO has been used as a popular pastime in the country, and has been cited even in the writings of Confucius.

Damn, they were three hours playing, he came second in the removal of the pieces from the board, his daughter enlarged his eyes more and more every time he played and acuava with his pieces...

And he played as a master and he had experience thanks to his travels as Batman when he went to train around the world...

And he had a lot of master strategists...

GO is a strategy and planning game and he was a master at this game when he left the Chinese temple many years later while finishing his training in China...

It is a strategy game, in which two players take turns to move the pieces on the board.

The rules are simple, but the game can take hours of concentration, planning and strategy.

To play the GO are required only the white and black tiles and a board of 19×19 centimeters.

In China, it is very common for go groups and associations to participate in official championships.

Playing it can help in memory, concentration and self-control,and that's what Miaka, missed when watching a child play as an adult of a thousand years of experience... .

And after hours of games they gave in, before another attempt at heart attack and a nerve attack from Miaka.

And he was taken to a patriarch with stress and exhaustion, and he went to him, but to tell everyone that he was not a seer, it was too late in every way...

And he reported that the Patriarch's sister would set up an ambush...

And it wasn't hard to convince, it would be a lot of work..., but thank God he didn't have to, he even sweated when the man raised his hand to stop his report...

And he looked in his direction, better way than a short-eyed man with strabismus could do.

And he slowly lifted better than an old man could do, going towards him he swallowed dry...

And when he least expected it he bent down and took his hands and said.

\- So be it, young Avalokiteshvara the great bodhisattva...

And he kept it a secret, in case it came out it would bring more trouble than rewards...

\- That's not what I expected. Zariel Zarielsaid.

But it will do. " Said Bruce...

And he planned with the clan members the trap...

And he planned it well on the day when his parents would be busy on a business trip, while Alfred would take care of Bruce...

\- Shall we play with your butler for a while? He asked.

At your service. "Bruce said.

The faithful butler had a lot of experience with Eros Wayne, he got some leaps in time with the help of Zariel...

So he can use this to his advantage to cause fascination in Alfred, in the war they met...

What left the man scarred for life...

And he gradually rose from rank in the army, from a small soldier he became a spy and even a general, was the great prey of the bat became known with his strategic plans, or even when he created ambushes and acted at night...

And the excuse they used was that he would spend a week in his friend's family temple, and what initially if Alfred didn't agree or promise to take care of the boy, his parents would have taken him with them...

But the more they assumed Eros' body the less time he lived and sick he was...

The Second World War, Eros became known among the trenches he was called from the voice of doom the envoy of ruin, because when he was ordered...

And without big missions or even the little ones their enemies came out dead and there were always victories...

And he just used strategic hours, where he would show up at the right time, because it was in this period that the big twists arose...

And he has been on five missions between the United States and England, and in this period he can go on five allied missions and two espionage missions with Alfred.

The man realized that he appeared at the right moment of the great turnaround and invasion, he always shot in the right direction, was always in the right place ...

And then he moved on until the moment he was reborn in his own body...

And during an afternoon before the ambush they passed together, Bruce watched and paid attention to the patriarch's teachings...

And he stood there talking and watching several of the family members who came and went through the temple and ate their meals while he spent the day in the temple and until nightfall.

And while the patriarch's allies were good actors and they hid well their true intentions from the traitors they set the traps around the temple.

And so on this dark day they hid and waited for the killers what they when they entered each of the rooms...

And they'd be surprised...

And when they sneaked into the respective rooms of each of the family members, at the exact moment each of the killers would strike the daggerblow...

And they drilled over and over again, and then each of them pulled out the blankets...

And they were empty...

And what surprised them ran into the courtyard when they were surrounded by bodyguards, and they were surprised and caught and subdued...

And tied up they were each the interrogation room of the temple, and what surprised them the most was that they knew when they were going to do...

And the leader of the group of assassins...

And Bruce remembered that Oji,the cold killer he was superstitious and he didn't need much to get him to open his mouth, he would just reveal what he would do...

He was afraid to pay more than his sins.

And as he observes his reactions amid his secrets being revealed...

And he was talking...

\- Hello Mr. Oji. - Said Bruce...

And he did. You come a long way to murder the family, don't you? Seeking renown, Mrs. Jopromised her honor back.

" He said. - Revenge against your master Kojin? - Wanted to know

\- He kicked him out of the temple. " He said. – In the middle of training when you disobeyed him, and go in search of helping your beloved.

" He said. "If you continue on that path Nanami,you would have died in vain."

\- It was an ambush of his master's disciple he was jealous, but you could take revenge in another way... - Suggested.

And the more he talked, the more the man got scared.

And he didn't force himself to reveal the truth... He besides his master was the only one to tell the truth, the only one to know why he was expelled...

\- You swore revenge, but you could just go back and stop Nami from killing his master and becoming the sole keeper of the techniques of the art of ruining heaven.

"You tell us what and who promised. - He suggested. And I tell you a way to get your honor back.

And he looked hopeful, but the killer tested him, as if waiting for him to be a seer, but he used his knowledge, he long ago trained in the dojô of an old disciple, in the art of ruin of heaven...

And he learned of the story of betrayal, orchestrated by the master's son with his mistress...

\- Who was the master of heaven's ruin and what did he do? I wanted to know him.

And what he hoped he wouldn't know how to say, but he perfected these techniques with years of training...

\- It consists of the movements of the praise god with the power of control of the chakra. " Said Bruce, breath control seal the pressure points and movements. "Bruce said.

And he pointed at the man's chest, and he said. "Right here in the middle. " He said.

And he pointed and pressed at the pressure point.

And he did. "I hear and obey. " He said

\- You... - He didn't finish the words, held his breath and started talking...

And he soon told the whole story about who sent the killers.

Liu Zhang was a nice girl and decided there were nothing more than several relatives who would be caught in a shootout and that she would survive for a few hours and then die...

But weak and submissive as a warrior, never wanted to fight, never found the reason why she fought was someone who could be manipulated and would grow up to serve if she had not been born into the main branch of the family...

And then he thought about using his intellect and future contacts to his benefit...

And your business would go to a cousin who would be the only one to benefit...

And what for that doesn't happen he just wouldn't go through that narrow street and he knew it was an ambush between rival gangs not too bad, but they would know she would be killed...

And by all means, they didn't go down this street and two hours before the cops showed up and arrested the dealers and took him in vans to the police station amid an ambush that wouldn't happen...

It all boiled down to an informant and how the complaint would be made and who would inform and when...

And he knew the police informant, I mean in his adult life there was an informant who was the only survivor of the clan and this was an ally of this woman, and he ran away from her years later, but her power and control was so much that he didn't survive, died running away from her...

And he knew that reporting a crime...

\- Offer something no one has ever offered this man...

What would that be? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Think Batman, how has he always been treated? Doesn't matter who you wanted it to be? " He said. "How they saw him...

And in these days that followed he observed Doko Okamatsu, he was a mere servant of the clan, he was never well treated, it seemed that to them, this man was not human, was not well treated...

And looking towards Doko,what made him turn against his family was the fact that he believed that someone saw him understand him and respect him...

And that never happened...

And he saw the life of Doko,bastard son of the family maid or the main branch, even approaching Doko the man was kneeling waiting for the worst...

And so he approached the man with his head bowed in reverence to the ground head leaning on his head showing respect...

And he approached him one day when he took the floor walking around the property and ducked with the xicara close to the floor sat next to him and said.

Raise your face. "He said. You don't need that.

And the round-headed man slowly rising he didn't believe what was going on, no one ever treated him well...

Come eat with me. " He said. - Get up

I was speechless, the tears after minutes even walking did not stop even after drinking the hot tea burning the tongue

And they were observed by the servants...

And Bruce recalled that he rivaled his martial arts masters.

Doko hid the dirtiest secrets of the Matsushiprey, he knew all the secrets of everyone kept in touch with the family's maids and servants, had contacts with other informants...

And he knew that, because before his death the man told him...

And he would start with the little things, drink tea with him eating biscuits sitting next to him, conversations with children like him, even the others did not approach the patriarch's servant...

And he remembered years in the future...

And once you saved him as Batman in the middle of a revenge crusade against one of yakusa's servants in which he helped him and even asking for nothing in return...

And he should bring humanity to him...

Doko respected and revered loyalty and from that moment he forbade others to disrespect him.

And he became one of the most faithful servants and allies and an informant of the other families...

And he always said what he was doing.

The Jinjo family in turn along with several passengers and had gone on a cruise trip on the high seas, and the news of the crime came to light he saw years later in cases filed several news...

And he researched files mainly from gotham's journal, and he had a lot of gambling problems, and the ship would sink where they would go through some technical problems...

And he saw in detail the story, nothing more than decorating...

And that there were saltwater pirates who would pierce the voyage ship and that so they would be discovered were in international waters...

They simply intercepted the pirates and took another ship where they rescued all the passengers and arrested the pirates...

And he can report it to the maritime police in a matter of hours, they solved each of the problems...

Bang family in turn trapped in an ambush of a slaughter of another family with problems in yakusa...

And they suffered from disputes and problems similar to another family, several conflicts and for several times they had disagreements and each of the forces faced each other...

Sometimes they ended up in gunfire and sword blows...

And they thought not to go, but by honor they warned the party members, the Kojinko family who was a rival family of the one who clashed head-on with the mafia...

And that they had a feud and a lot of side deals and where they could just get rid of that rival family and they didn't...

And this way they set a trap, Bruce knew that Oho Kojinko would hire a gang to kill all his family members and take all the money and so he would be the sole beneficiary and get rid of his rivals...

And then with help and contacts between all the major factions that were dissatisfied, he approached one by one in isolation and alone, each of them, and so converted them each of them, especially one of the members and counselors of the family...

And so he when each of them, called the assassins the guests who were all mobsters and politicians left and when they came back they were hidden and so came the security guards and police...

Politicians are bought in various ways and the main one of them, in addition to money and support was knowing when he should run and when he would be elected, often...

And they wanted support other times they wanted to know when they were going to die, and some of them would owe favors...

And most of the people knowing their lives in newspapers he could talk about when they would get sick, when they would be elected, all on the basis of journalistic interviews...

And he advised them and used each of his knowledge of times to deceive each of them...

Like he said, they were superstitious and cowardly...

But on second thought, it fits everyone he's had contact with, from politicians to cops...

From police ambushes to drug raids, the famous falcatruas and blows of members and ambushes and negotiations, and several of their torturers who stole bribes...

And where they were perplexed as they knew about the murder...

And so it followed towards several girls and these families who wanted to know who was the informant of Amasteus...

And Bruce in turn also kept in touch with Doko and Matsushi...

And they swore not to reveal the information and so what got weirder and they found out it was Bruce...

And in return besides helping them, Bruce wouldn't curse them, and of course he doesn't have that power, but...

The dark knight had each of the information regarding crimes relating to each coup and each of the ambushes and police raids of news and investigations that he studied and read about...

And there was Yvana in her direction that lonely girl from the parties and long, long clothes...

And she was an isolated girl with no friends, she showed no interest in anything but a girl erased...

There was the girl, he was sent months before the murders? Could you avoid it?

And he was involved in a spiral of murder and death...

These time jumps were stressful and complicated, he thought, and apparently, he stood there until his mother approached and picked him up, and was in his mother's lapand.

And until a redhead girl appeared, with intense green eyes and a green dress matching her eyes, flaming looked like real emeralds.

And soon after Sara, the girl with pink blond hair and green eyes white skin burned by the sun, so reddish, sunburned, she was tall and around 19 years old, beautiful girl, shy but decided...

And she didn't have many suitors, but she was mature for the dyad, they gave her more age than she really was...

His parents were kings of import and export, internet and telephony companies throughout Europe and the United States...

And he had grown up with businesses becoming billionaires with only imports...

But they all got involved with the wrong people suspicious organizations, and had a foot in crime, even if they were ministers and Deputies...

They were distributors and assemblers of electronics parts, too, in addition to assembling and exporting computer parts in general...

They were the ones who sold and imported parts for the largest electronics manufacturing companies...

He wanted to meet at that time he looked around and saw the girl he remembered that that year the girl Pamela and who avoided the looks both of Sara...

And the star girl, who in turn wouldn't look at Poole and the girl kept avoiding parties and her father.

And again he thought how?

Do you want to try something? She asked.

\- Will I be able to avoid death...? He asked.

\- Where there is death there will always be death, somehow you will prevent these deaths, but others will die in your place... – She said.

\- So I'm trading one death for another? " I wanted to know Batman...

And he relived that moment a few times...

That moment when he saw Sara die, in the future and the moment he just watched her...

And it was like a window in the background...

And he saw it over and over again when he saw her grow up without his approach, there was a nail, there was like he thought atrigger...

And who knows or an approach a situation or an instant when changes were happening...

And he saw her grow up... And from a far away...

And he saw the death of his parents...

And every single period of time, when it all went on...

Being a second before you change...

And a second before he gave up on getting close...

Parties he missed...

And in the moments of the time she followed her to a party... a convention, some charity party...

And when he counted a second and didn't come near...

And he saw from afar, his smile, his warmth, how he turned into what was...

And he tried to see...

And what was missing in his life...

And he saw her look toward him, but never say anything, but he never approached her...

And he saw her grow from afar...

And you've heard of your customs...

And he saw her or heard her talk about her...

And in business meetings with Maheb...

And in her parents' business, her customs, and always watched her from afar...

And while he talked to his father, soon after at a business meeting in his office, and heard about his beauty...

And those family photos that he lost that he never had, the pride Maheb felt about him...

And the time was changing and changing and seeing his gaze when he commented on Superman he watched from afar his signs and the instability and his body changing...

And how would they handle it...

And at this instant when he was present in his frenzy of destruction and the death of Zod...

And he revived and revived every moment every time he could have done something and he didn't...

Wars the genocide the deaths caused by their madness...

And he revived as Batman the death of Superman...

The end of the justice league...

And also at that moment when everything nothing consumed the universe...

And again he witnessing that moment of time and returning to that instant of time...

The instant of time when everything changed...

And he stalled and walked away when he realized it was... Eduarda...

\- Are you all right, darling?

And he looked at that very moment he had returned to the party in question...

Apparently he stopped for exactly ten minutes standing paralyzed and breathing deeply...

\- Apparently not everyone can be saved. " Said Batman...

What's the place? "I wanted to know Alfred approaching...

\- I'm worried, okay, young master? "I wanted to know Alfred putting his hand on his forehead.

It's all right. " Said Bruce...


	62. Chapter 62

20

I'm going over there. "Said the boy gently walking away from everyone there and following his path with the buques in his hands...

He looked directly at Sara Joselyn Norturing Ali-Amehoby Ayasaied his real Kryptonian birth name was Sarana Regis Dustines-da Lalatina-Zor Laratita..

And it was the most prestigious house in the world of Krypton, before these same members left the planet amid ideological discussions...

And watching pretty much staring he saw her appearance as a pinkish green-eyed blonde, the Mega Woman, a sworn enemy of El's house and all kryptonians, and even of course being a Kryptonian...

And he wanted to hide her for as long as he could...

And all his family members were all on krypton's advice...

And when she turned 19 and rejected as many suitors as she could, simply imposing games and disputes that she said she would marry whoever beat her...

Well... No one's been able to... It never happened...

And she was single... Until I meet Bruce... At least he had plans for her orchestrated by him and Zariel...

As he did not see that she was an alien, he can never think, she seemed fragile and submissive, not until everything changed...

The one he named as the moment of truth...

More than forty years after the emergence of the justice league, and his retirement, he saw that Sara was a Kryptonian.

A rare and unique Kryptonian piece...

A rare gem...

And in a timeline where everything has not changed, and where they have never met, nor when they were children...

And he simply knew her from afar, and when everything had gone off and on a crusade of destruction, and death through the cosmos, and his interplanetary slaughter...

He came to know about his life, shortly after the death of his parents in a last attack of Zod...

And this one that joined some kryptonian criminal dissidents who fled the phantom zone and unusual allies of Darkseid...

And she killed every Kryptonian with refinements of cruelty, and attackedearth...

And his main point was Metropolis, for the second time in twenty years, and who discovered to be adoptive, only at his death...

And the fuse was zod's invasion that killed her parents, he saw it happen...

And right on Zod's second attack after a new battle in Metropolis...

It would be four years after the first...

And it came in the time before his birth, well before Superman came to earth...

And the time for the end of the second war, twenty years before Clarck and so she lived a life of stewardship...

And she always lived comfortably, had never fought, but somehow was not influenced to fight, nor to face other beings in battles.

And she had photographic memory and learnedfast, he learned that hatred gave forces revenge was a sweet dish ...

And she was the most dangerous killer the universe has ever seen.

Just that Superman wanted to give him a chance, regardless of all his warnings that came to become true...

Unlike him, she did not have the league of justice at her side, no one to support and teach her to use her powers, it would only take a spark to create a fire, in your case it would be enough for someone to guide her in another way and influence and convert her parents in another way...

And he trained her for over a year before the hatred consumed her and transformed her, suffered a great metamorphosis into a kind of reptilian and gigantic immensely powerful...

It looked similar to a kaiju, just as monstrous and powerful as Godzila...

And he saw several times destroy metropolises...

The scene of destruction was dark...

It was like hell on earth.

And until there was nothing left...

And the rays of his eyes incinerating everything around him, burning and freezing, destroying buildings and consuming life, killing everyone and going over everything that was in his way...

Could he do something about it?

Could he do it?

Would it be possible to change your fate?

His conflicting mind about approaching a Kryptonian, a future genocidal, the scourge of Krypton, the future assassin, he stasited again...

And he looked for several minutes in his direction and he just came into conflict, where he thought seriously about the consequences...

And in the serious expression of a five-year-old, that was verystrange, he weighed the pros and cons about approaching...

\- And at least who knows, I'il have a gun in my hands... - He said.

\- Maybe, but maybe you should start at the beginning. Zariel said.

\- What could I do to change your destiny?

\- Wouldn't that be predestined? He asked.

– Giving a chance to change, then? He asked.

And giving her a chance to grow up? I'd ask.

\- Only death is predestined. Zariel said.

So, i'm sorry. "He said. "All she needs is a chance. " He said.

But how? " I wanted to know, would be questions ...

"And she needs a purpose of a goal that will guide her toward you where you could show her. Zariel said.

\- Take a right course, don't you? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. He thought. - But, like, I can't trust a future assassin of gods... - I would say. –

\- You never even trusted the league. Zariel said. "Not in Superman you considered yourselves friends. "She said.

\- It's not about trust, it's about giving it a chance. "She said.

A chance to change. "She said.

\- No one is predestined with destruction. Zariel said.

\- And she needs only one chance for someone to see her more than a future killer monster.

It was never about trusting. "Batman said at the time.

She's just like all the others. Zariel said.

What others? I wanted to know Batman.

All the women. Zariel said.

\- She may be a Kryptonian, but... - Zariel said.

But most of all. " Completed Batman.

She's a woman. "He said.

Find your heart. Zariel said.

\- I must find your weak spot. " Said Batman.

What makes you want. " He said.

"Perhaps shaping your destiny by seeing you create and guide in a character... - Zariel said.

\- And sending it in the right direction. " Said Batman.

"And she'll be like Superman, avoid something bigger. "She said looking at him within his mental dimension.

Then I'm going to be your guide. "He said.

If she gets out of line, I'll kill her. " He said.

\- Then, at most, I can control her. " He said.

"And then to shape in my goals. "He said.

I just say. " He said. "You should give it a try and maybe she just needs aguide, someone to show her the way and reveal who she really was. – Said.

"Who she should be.

I will discover better ways to destroy Kryptonians without appealing to kryptonite. " Said Batman...

And he remembered what his father once said.

And he repeated the account in his mind...

Her parents were Islamic Arabs, and in turn, they did not want her to reveal to the world her true origin, besides fearing the consequences andpersecution, they were overprotective, and so do not allow her to use her powers...

Or little clothing too... – The symbol of the mega Woman was very revealing, by the way...

He had investigated her story they had revealed to her when she had only a small child..., but they were afraid...

And this fear made her fear who she came from, and to reject who she was...

And they had an older daughter and a younger one of blood...

And they feared the unknown...

And that was the wrong way... It was the recipe for discriminating against their origins...

And so he came to find out that she obeyed them blindly, if they talked jump, she would ask how tall...

But they were people of values...

Nargui Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied his mother, and his father Maheb Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied, his father, they were Arabs of the Islamic religion, and followed the teachings of the Quran to the letter...

But they were very close friends of Thomas Wayne, they were childhood friends.

And they had more contact with Eduarda...

He was the father of the woman who would later investigate the future...

They grew up together, went to the same schools, and Thomas was accepted by their family...

And they had the same contacts...

But he did not understand the men of the stars, as both his parents called, he thought the strangers, he had a good heart, but he suffered a lot with his family in the holocaust, went to the concentration camps, and left alive...

And how would he do it without these people telling his parents?

And being helped by American soldiers where the man who helped him in the war was Thomas' father, he saw his father die in the fields exiled from awar...

And being mistaken for a Jew, but it was just persecution...

And they were always rich, besides having oil and foreign lands, various locations in Arabia, and his aunts and uncles helped him raise, had love coming from Thomas' father...

And so he remembers that years after his death at the hands of the Kryptonian army of invaders from the phantom zone, and the girl who went crazy and killed for the first time several Kryptonians...

And in her frenzy killed Kara, and so emerged the mega woman she was a rare Kryptonian, who had the ability to absorb radiation and was immune to kryptonite...

And somehow she was a monster.

Over time it became a supernova radiating solar flares...

Fire creature that came to simulate the energy and power of a rising star...

After all, without knowing his parents wore kryptonite jewelry throughout his life to absorb and diminish his powers... And she eventually created immunity to each of the stones...

He had almost ten times more power than Superman and Kara combined...

In the end she after killing the largest number of Kryptonians wandered the universe where she killed several Daxamites, and Lanternas-Verdes through the universe, all passing in her way, who tried to prevent their genocide aliens...

And eventually she was trapped in the phantom zone and the first prisoner to break through the phantom zone from within and broke free with several prisoners, and in a fierce fight when without alternatives, Superman he killed her...

And she over the years has been called the scourge of the gods...

She killed unscrupulously, her name was synonymous with fear and death, and she killed many over the years... that were many decades of interstellar genocide.

And she acquired resistance to kryptonite...

And she would kill everyone in the army who could cross her path...

But before she had killed Kal's second wife... and his second son and first son, John had long died...

It seemed that it was either Veronika or it was Sara who killed Clark's family, it might come in handy to manipulate time and the future so that none of these futures will happen...

And she didn't know who she was, what was important...

And so he approached her...

And she came to appear 30 years after him, she was 19 years older than Superman, years after the death of his parents, 20 years of exile abroad, and revealing to be the fiercest enemy of the family, El...

And he remembered he lived these lives more times than he'd like to tell...

And so he reminded him how he could change that future...

And until a while he had to do something, had to look at the calendar, he had to get close to Pamela.

You had to get close to Poole.

You had to get close to Sara.

You had to get close to Veronica.

Sakura, Setsuna,

Lu Chu,

Liu,

Yue,

Hikaru,

Michiru...

And a lot of other girls...

He had to get close to a lot of people...

She left him alone while she was called by Thomas across the ballroom...

And he saw Sara's parents talking to Thomas... and moving away...

And the parents of your Oriental girls watching them closely...

He looked and walked away from his mother asking for permission from Veronica's lap, and had an idea.

What these people had in common, were lonely people who would be victims of the circumstances...

And they were mostly women, if not all, and only Poole's mother was the only older woman to die...

At least at that time in question... - And all this could be avoided or circumvented...?

He gradually descended from his mother's lap then alternating between warm laps, of those three women and then their oriental girls, and walked away from them doing a reverence in kissing their hands...

And gradually approached slowly the girl Pamela who seemed excluded and simply looked he pulled himself dressed several times until he was recognized, the girl looked down and stalled.

You're an angel? Asked not to approach directly, half withdrawn half shrunken.

Me, huh? Asked the girl. You mean me? - He said approaching and kneeling to the ground on his level.

Uh, i'm sorry. "Said the boy. Pulling on your dress. - Beautiful dress. "You look good in it. " He said. "You are the queen of all angels. "He said.

Big blue eyes. " He noticed the girl.

Big green eyes. "He said back...

You're pretty.

You want to leave with me? " He said.

You want to be my fiancée?

"Never leave me again. "He said while poking his knees.

At that time everyone who talked stopped to observe the two, Bruce Wayne remembered that Pamela Wana Fiodor, she was Jewish, and also came from a Jewish family...

And that whose grandparents also died in concentration camps, had at least one thing in common, and seen far from far away from their older sister Amanda.

She was a visceral, shackist woman, she was a lonely girl who didn't talk much and avoided contact, didn't react well to him, had aversion, but he knew she wouldn't do anything.

And Sara just looked away she was docile...

Then he approached his younger middle sister Pamela, who was more shy and demure, she knelt down and poked himback...

And he remembered another life he didn't like to contact...

And waited and walked away, it was two steps, she knelt down and took her hands, he looked into her eyes and gave her a few more seconds, asked.

Hey, little one. " He said.

And so he looked in his direction three times when he turned. Will you stay with me? He tried. "And so I said. "Let's go, together, stay with me. "I said pulling it. - Forever and ever. Asked anxiously...

"Let's live together forever. And being observed by adults, around mainly by Thomas Wayne his father...

And he saw the parents of Amanda and Pamela and Sara, and their youngest daughter the little Elizabeth of four years and his parents, were Aryeh Wana Petrovsky, Susana Wana Petrovsky parents of the three girls, and josiah's sister, Tabatha Wana Fiodorenko...

And Amanda's aunt, Pamela and Elizabeth, and Ibrahim Fiodorenko her husband and uncle of the girls...

And he half-retracted, approached methodically, and she pulled slowly toward her and caught him on his lap going up in the chair.

Oh, you're cute. " She said kissing her cheek and getting a big hug from a child hiding his face in her blouse...

And so he took his hand and led her to Sara...

\- You shouldn't be alone, all pretty girls should be friends... - He said...

\- Strange child... thought Sara towards Bruce...

\- You want to be my new bride too? He asked.

\- How many brides do you want to have? " Asked Sara.

\- I want to love all the good, kind, beautiful girls like you. "He said. "All the brides in the world... - Said. Bring happiness to them. "Said the boy.

\- You would be my eternal queens and brides. " He said with a smile towards all of them...

And you can be friends with Pamela. "He said in his direction.

I'm going to do it? " Asked Sara...

\- Like... - Asked Pamela.

He took a rose from a nearby table put it in Sara's hand and the other hand and put it in Pamela's hands...

Something's stopping you? Asked innocently.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

Can't we be friends? - Asked

I can do it. " Pamela said... - What about you? Asked the girl toward another.

So am I. " Said Sara...

\- There's nothing stopping us from being together. " Said Bruce... - Isn't that right, girls? " He asked hopeful, and so making a peck...

And he pouted...

And receiving a lot of applause and gasps and heard from the old Fiodor, who had nothing old at the time, but used a cane.

\- He's going to be a great man, Thomas, he's a formidable kid. " Said Amasteus a lawyer who was at the party watching the old Fiodor an old man by the time.

\- If my daughter waits for him to grow up, and he doesn't change, he can deflower her. "Said Maheb.

Oh, honey. " He warned his wife Nargui.

Huang Di watching the girls and he approached Maheb...

And he knew about the endeavor with a conversation with The Prey of the Red Sun...

And he was intrigued about this child the old man claimed to be a promised child...

\- It's really every man's dream to have a harem. "Said the man next to Maheb...

It was Shinjou Fu a man who came to observe a very handsome and precocious boy

That's right, i'm going to get you "Said Maheb.

\- Men are all the same. " Said Nargui going to sit... - But he is only a five-year-old. " He said. "And he should not have the same thoughts as you polluted-minded men. " He said.

\- Nargui, honey, it's instinctive. "Said the older man.

\- I have a losing battle. "She said she was grabbing a drink from a waiter and going to sit away from her husband.

Honey, as long as he's taken into account, there's nothing to stop him from having more than one wife. " He said.

\- I know she didn't give it to anyone. "He said blatantly. "No man came out but the castrated ones near her. "He said.

OH, HONEY, I'M SORRY. He growled his wife.

\- I think he's got a lot of chances with all the girls. " Said Amasteus. And of course if it continues like this goes far. "He said.

Stop, stop, stop, stop. He growled his wife.

\- I accept one more wife, but not that about an innocent child. "And so she was sullen watching the children...

And by this time by the end of the night he was becoming more and more close to the families and family of Sakura, Liu, Niu, Michiru and the other girls...

But if he truly found out the time, he wouldn't reveal his real age, he was older than earth zero itself...

He was the king of demons and lord of the beasts, thief of wives and maidens, robbed priestesses and promised young women... to thus form an immense and lasting offspring and also eat damsels as an afternoon lunch...

And for every dimension that the great demon father traveled was a son to every promised maiden, and several virgins in his lunch.

Wow, what a hunger, guys, that would be a nice lunch...

And what were many sons the most famous were Trigon, Obaron lord of eternal nights disappeared to two hundred years and Liliriana and Darmura with whom they were simply kept away from the human dimensions...

And the last time Obaron came to earth he opened the mouth of hell and the last time Liliriana and Darmura came the dimension caused the Ragnarok twice in a space of 4 thousand years.

Like last time towards that end of the world...

How did Batman know you wonder...?

It was a long war between the forces of good...

And he participated, but he lost was a prisoner of centuries of captivity...

He saw in the corner, Eduarda, the one who came to know by the words he observed from the corner between pipes, and conversations as he spoke with the pipe between histooth.

And in the hall's debut, she was close to Pooline (Poole) Lionel Elize Luthor Junior, who was far away drinking and sitting cross-legged and on the side of the couch and she with a pipe in her mouth...

I wish I was a male girl, so to speak... a ton-boy or a Mary John.

Lex... Lex Luthor, was in his day, a small child withdrawn, far away, he looked it may be that if he succeeded that refused to approach...

And she looked at her sister Pooline or Poole in the intimates, with admiration and her mother Priscilla who was pregnant...

If he went back in time, it would only serve for him to prepare for Luthor's plans prepared whether he wants it or not...

Poole was a kind of kid girl who acted like a man, but had a good heart, didn't want much contact with her younger brother and had a muscular and slender physique...

And he was raised as a man by Lionel who wanted a manly son, he just didn't understand the kind of virility he wanted...

And she was a tomboy who acted like any idiot and asshole who wanted to show testosterone around to sing any woman...

And he made several attempts, approaching Lex, the first time he saw the bald man grow up, his mother die and disappear, in that timeline he saw himself father with him at the age of 9 move to Smallville...

And so they kept in touch at that time when he saw it, when he grew up and so the bald guy discovered his identity, after becoming Batman...

And in fact he saw himself being chased by Luthor... the same way he was chasing Clarck...

And it all boiled down to... Jealous...

Jealous of your mother... Jealous of everything...

Jealous of your life...

And jealous of everything that died...

Who died...

And he met thefamily, saw it in several ways and so ignored...

He came back and saw himself that moment oftime, and he really hated knowing Lex's life with all his heart, so from that moment on he wasn't in his plans...

Poole she was a masculinized and bisexual girl and made a foursome between Charlotte Pamela and Sara

Outside the gossip columns she was an intelligent and well-known educated girl who knew how to live life, and have an open mindset, but within the gossip columns was another story...

And the tabloids and all the gossip... well she was a headless girl with scandals fabricated by them two to cover up her personal life and being the occasional victim of kidnappings.

And years later he recalled that he came out with a girl in a part of his life whenever they couldmeet...

And she wasemelhante in aspect, she was a tall woman of aristocratic aspect and flew expression.

And where they came to be longtime friends, for a limited time, since she came to be killed in a nightclub beaten by criminals, all the command of a rejected man...

And equally rich, and it all summed up the convenience and what she wanted a beard, or rather liked other girls and younger men too, both used to keep up appearances, or rather a man who could cover up his escape...

And she came from a conservative family, and in her teens the situation was difficult...

And mostly in keeping up appearances, and in a part of her adulthood, when she used it to cover up her outings with other women they went out together after all.

And she was shroudedin scandals, and every one of them covered up their real lives.

And heremembered that they would become friends if they took a chance, but everything changed in a short time

Charlotte Catherine Vreeland. Ten years older thanhim, she was Jewish and Jewish parents.

And she was out of the way, both of the time, as her parents and even more of the religion that was created...

And then the plan came up, create a story, a rumor and tell your parents that it was all made up and he would be your accomplice...

And she was the youngest daughter of a wealthy couple of four male sons, from the oil service and water and ore supplies from Gotham to Texas.

And coming with many expectations on top of her without ever being able to fulfill her dreams.

And he tried 1000 times to change it and could not, so he decided not to ignore it, he decided to prevent...

And it would be another way for her catastrophic future to happen, just as she knew charlotte could be changed and create a different path...

It was harmful relationship with Lex, so he avoided...

And he already knew what was going to happen, something like that couldn't be avoided, he was predestined...

In fact, there was nothing he could do about Lex's life, just investigate...

And he could be someone too jealous if rejected he couldn't handle it...

And he later discovered that the reason he pursued Superman boiled down to rejection and jealousy... Envy...

Luthor years later came to spread rumors about Charlotte and also try to ruin her company and credibility.

By this time she had assumed the presidency... after the death of his parents...

And he knew through Luthor that well... It was an advanced-stage liver tumor that he didn't find out in time...

And he knew in a conversation that if he found out five months earlier he wouldn't be dead...

The girl came to his rescue a few times, but at last he was on a justice league mission.

Coming back again this way he came back in that instant of time that approached Lex, but not... the bald man stepped on the ball and destroyed Charlotte's life.

And... well he in turn saw the girl being chased by criminals and paparazzi...

He swerved his way leaving the garotthe there intocadthe...

And the company before bankruptcy was bought by Luthor...

And he can go his way, it should help Charlotte avoid contact with Luthor unless it was strictly necessary...

And he went his way at the party, and in this way he took another turn another way a long line of thought...

And he approached Charlotte the instant she was going to approach Luthor...

And it was at that moment when everything changed, it was seconds of decision-making, in which she would approach Luthor, were four steps and a pulled skirt towards her, and so she turned...

And he greeted her with a rose...

And with whom he livedoften, she still had a metamorphic ability,, she was a girl with the ability to control and be for lightning without being affected by them...

And rays fall from the sky at your command...

And she was the one for human rays and being a metamorpho change appearance at her leisure.

There were other plans for her, after all...

And they faced several heroes before destroying the justice league of the years to come they killed most of the members of the justice league of the future...

And they got a formula of immortality, and in this way they tried to take over the world and to know...

And years after they usurped a formula from the lazarus wells and vandal savage meteor, he just needed to deduce where this meteor would be in just over ten years forward.

And they found out about months before she was found...

And if we use geographical positions and geographical changes in relation to countless climate change and the environment...

And well if we take into account the tectonic plates...

And then he can still find savage's meteor...

This was a problem that he would have to solve, it would be easy to calculate his trajectory and all the locations that this meteor, he would need to follow all the palaces of its previous owners, it would not be difficult ...

And well, it would be difficult for him as a child would find such an object alone, thinking about it...

And he looked toward those two older women...

And with the help of Veronika and Eduarda could conclude that this would be easy...

Her parents were absent and did not pay attention to their daughter and who often helped a lot in their goals...

And this would facilitate his approach masterfully, as he can see no person in such circumstance would distrust a child, especially high society.

And he knew what it was like, all without exception lived on appearances...

Charlote as much as he came to remember took little time to get to know her and she had several friends and boyfriends of convenience.

And his parents had the resources and contacts to cover up their secret lives...

And Bruce came to be the boy who covered up his escapades, a few years later in his youth, they were good boyfriends on lonely days...

And she went missing for two months in the middle of that first date before getting involved with drugs and prostitution to get away from theproblems...

And in the shake to get involved in bad company to forget how your parents wanted it, and it wasn't true.

Yes, apparently money wasn't everything, it didn't bring happiness...

And he thought about it in the lonely days, the struggles with his villains, and the moment he remembered that his parents died...

And what was worth having money that what he wanted most was his parents living by his side, but now, it was very convenient...

At that party where he mether, he got to know not only him, but introduced to his whole family, and did not mind holding candle with Natasha Vibeke and Varin Soren, also had Jewish parents, but the biggest of all problems among the four...

And well... and it was more acceptance, she was also the daughter of Eboke Vibeke Varin Soren and was a farmer and agricultural entrepreneur...

And she was another bisexual girl who also started getting involved with crime and had weak for wild sex and sado masochism.

And they both had secret lives and he knew years later that they wanted to kill and that's what they both did out of jealousy and pleasure, and got involved with carmine mafia criminals.

And they got involved with organized crime, they were secret killers, trained by the bestassassins...

And while he shouldn't stop rabid dogs from having to bite indiscriminately, but keep these dogs in one direction, and send them that way, he'd give a direction.

And so he saw them the first had the ability to metamorphosis and the other had the ability to copy any physical technique and fighting skills as long as he saw from cooking to either his parents were partners and entrepreneurs.

But anyway they built an empire of serial murders that were discovered, if they were not murdered at a young age, if they were never found, or if they were not found, together they had a harmful relationship...

And well... separated they would die murdered..., but guided in a specific direction...

And that would be in a big change in time...

And they would take a different course, they would be sent in one direction, if it wasn't bad they would be their agents, about twenty years after multiple unscrupulous murders.

But socially they covered up their secret lives well.

It was at these parties that they met her they were guided in another trajectory and in another life, their outings and several times when they would go out in nightclubs and clubs ...

And he followed them and took them to Veronika's house, and also Eduarda's house, could simply make excuses to accompany them at privateparties...

And where he would prevent them from going their separate ways in times where they might be running against danger.

In Pamela's case it was totally different. They were both nice and very hardworking girls, but they were totally different.

The girl turned red when she saw Poole and the girl also looked with warm eyes full of unspoken promises, and looked away and had fire coming out of there.

And he saw it over and over and over again, and so he looked around, and so he saw that if he had nohelp...

And they would never be together and would not experience the idea of love...

Or would he at least give them the taste of a try...

But there should be a way to stop their murders.

And let's put the two together then...

The other girl looked away and so they tried to keep a civilized conversation...

All this boiled down to future scandals and that he knew that most he could not avoid, but circumvent, improving the images was euphemism.

With his eyes and kind expression and always that captivating smile the true gift of fascination to have admiration for that wonderful face...

And he knew she was a candy lover...

As he knew a long time in the future her tastes have never changed...

Each of them got candy and flowers, which was customary.

\- Oh... - She said. A sweet one for me? Asked the girl.

\- A flower for a flower a sweet for your warm and gentle heart. "He said. "You're my sweet. "He said.

You want to be my fiancée? He asked.

And he brought her flowers as well as a waiter's candy...

Give me a kiss, and we're engaged. "Sara said in his direction.

And he smiled and kissed each of his very wet cheeks...

\- My little new guy going for a walk? Pamela asked.

And they were together, those girls and Pamela at first was withdrawn and didn't talk much, but Sara was a communicative girl.

He gave an affirmative nod...

Do you want to walk? "She said with a smile. And so she put him down and walked him pulled her by the hands toward Lionel Luthor and the man seemed to look superiorly or even sn up.

Bullided by several beautiful girls...

That was actually jealousy, well knew Lionel that this was what he wanted so much when he was younger, but he can never have...

The girls, in the case of Setsuna she was tall and thin, black hair and long glossy, eyes pulled and beautiful, Mei yan was a beautiful and slender girl, about five inches shorter than Setsuna...

Ee that was more than 1 and ninety tall and that they were all thin and body athletic and turned, masters in spades and hand-to-hand fighting...

And Yue he saw in a future when they did not know each other and she did not die each of them came to become the empresses and dominate the east and its dominions and powers isolating the east...

And to become each of them and Yue, the mage of the moon, at first using the influence of his parents and ancestors, a criminal and dark mage facing Constantine and imprisoning him and also zatana, Lu Chu joined Veronika...

And they both faced Poison Ivy, the Floric man, and then came to almost eliminate the swamp monster and at the last instant destroy nature, Liu and she faced Cassandra Cain, and Niu, you ask...

We only have also an older woman, she was her mother's age, she was a good woman, who suffered a lot in life...

His name was Petrovia Augusta Jorgina Wlasblastik Wajsblat Hildburghausen IV.

Businesswoman, president and owner of Wlasblastik

And he came to remember from afar...

Never and no time had prolonged contact with this woman, she came to be murdered by her husband...

And she came from a german noble family and very conservative...

And she had a huge and large thriving multinational company...

And this dairy and livestock import company and also had an agribusiness...


	63. Chapter 63

19

But your company and everything your family conquered disappeared and was destroyed with his death...

And all at once and in a single shot of fate that was very ungrateful.

And your husband had had contact with influential people who would cover up his murder...

And she beat her to the point where she couldn't walk...

And before her death she became paraplegic...

And she never had the courage to denounce this man, besides that this was his second marriage, he was a widow and beautiful, but he had low esteem...

And these were the only times she could get out of the house...

Whole and walking, but there were purple marks on his legs and arms, barely hidden by loose clothes...

Her sculptural guitar body and beautiful long blond hair and just over 15 years older than her husband...

And he recalls that everyone who knew Petrovia said that she was happy in her previous marriage and that the kind man died of brain cancer more than 15 yearsago...

And she was fine until she was introduced to Dodger, this man he was a cousin of her late husband the only one who didn't grow up in life...

And he married twice before her, and that he parted with fat pensions, and even once widowed...

And he knew in the paper, his company to that mansion on the Westherfield side, northwest of Gotham, was gotham's noble center, and it was thatencouraged...

And he invested in this region of Gotham, but the whole region was abandoned with his company after his death...

And as for your widower, well... He twisted everything withprostitutes, ran away and was never seen, and years later he remembers this man seducing a rich woman and living on scams and murders, and was never caught...

And he lived from blow after blow, his life depended on taking blows and killing lonely, rich women...

And he heard reports from hisfather's mother, that he repeatedly attended Petrovia...

And these who came to report behind closed doors the scene of violence, he saw pictures of his marks, his bruises...

And just times when he heard about it, and when he devoted his time to beating this woman up, and when that would happen...

She wouldn't say anything.

And he saw looking in secret and pretending he didn't hear his parents talking about the beating of this woman...

And he heard his mother say she didn't want to report...

It sounded like fear or shame.

Ashamed to reveal that this had been going on for some time...

And he would look at that woman and see that if she put a smile and valued her beauty she would never be considered ugly...

Your father can't do anything about it.

And he saw three future, those in which she lost everything and stood in a wheelchair, where she became reclusive and bitter...

And she stood up to him and fought him, and between fights, she got shot in her fight, not before she hurthim with a knife in her neck...

And the other future, also became paraplegic, had joined hera-Poison andthe Woman-Leopardo, she decreed war on men and dedicated her life to struggle and destruction...

And in a moment she came to assassinate Luthor in a battle taking the lead of the legion of evil...

And she faced Diana, still searching for a way to walk again, when she delved into biology, genetics, hidden forces, some way that forcesdown...

And which she did not possess, but inadvertently she was betrayed again, and again and again...

And in a more than sad ending, he had pity and pity on her...

And well... in the end,, she'd lose everything and die, not before she took Diana with her...

And she created violence, she had a logger at her disposal, and she cut in search of the strength of the tree of life...

And he knew through his endeavor where the fountain of the tree of life stood, and she controlled the miasma after all, black waves of hell, and he looked at his power that got out of control when he lost concentration...

And she brought pollution to earth the destruction of life...

And he came to become the enemy end of Hera...

And he saw the many, several times when he saw her no matter how his fate of violence and self-destruction and falling into the abyss of his own doom...

And in the end she was in a wheelchair, and she had no friends, no one to support her, she lived in a darkness that consumed her...

And died in the end, she tried to fight fate made a pact with Neron and even Trigun becoming an enemy of the Amazons...

And he followed in his footsteps, he saw that no matter what she did she would end up hurt by her...

And somehow, he would make her fight her destiny...

And she just needed someone to support her and stand by her side...

And then he'd give it to her...

And he controlled her she couldn't leave without giving satisfaction, more and more he held her at home, controlled every aspect of her life...

"Hello of thea,"Zariel said.

You didn't even have to talk. " Said Batman...

And he was decided in his direction, he knew about his preferences, had read and heard many stories that Alfred told...

And at a later date he saw her investigating the parties, he saw her name on the list, and the day before he bought chocolates and asked for a little platinum pendant to take...

And lily buque...

And he picked up a buque and on thisday...

And hetook, approached her,, decided and looked in her direction...

And he saw that monster of her husband walked away and he approached and so he looked in his direction and said.

Good, night. "Said the boy with the buque behind his back...

And she looked puzzled and surprised at him...

And i did. You're beautiful. " He said. She's a queen. " He continued.

And she'd be red and embarrassed...

And if he came in this way, she wouldn't have a reaction and she wouldn't be ready...

Who could stand or be immune to childish cuteness and innocence, even more than a five-year-old?

I don't know him.

\- So... - He said.

And she turned her face and said.

\- Thank you, child... - Said.

Good evening, mr. " He said. What's your name? I wanted to know.

Bruce. " He said. Do you want to be my queen? I wanted to know.

Your queen? He questioned the woman.

Do you know who I am? I wanted to know the woman.

\- Her name is Lady Petrovia. "Said the boy.

Can I call you lady P? "He asked sweetly.

And seconds passed with her red and finally said.

Yes, you can. "She said...

"I saw that you were alone, with no friends, no one to talk to. " He said.

Sometimes. "She said.

\- Every time I came to parties with my parents. " He said.

Whose son are you? I wanted to know the woman.

Thomas and Martha. " He said.

There is. "She said.

\- You're the precocious kid who talks so much. " He said.

Is that right? I wanted to know him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

"And I saw that you like chocolate. " He said.

Do you want it? And he offered a box of fine chocolates.

And unexpectedly she hesitated, when he picked up some and ate and still offering, that's when she picked it up.

And he asked.

Can I sit next to you? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said hesitantly.

"So I brought you something. " He said.

And what would that be? I wanted to know her...

My love for you. "He said.

And she got even redder...

You want to be my queen? I wanted to know him.

And what would it be like to be your queen? Questioned her.

We're going to be friends. "He said. " All women to be worshipped and cared for.

Aren't you too small? He questioned her while he ate the chocolates.

\- I won't be too small forever. "He said.

"I will grow up and become your prince and king of your heart. " He said.

\- And you don't intend to have anyone else? "I wanted to know her laughing.

\- I will have many queens and take care of them, because all women deserve to be treated well and be happy. "He said. - No exception. "Said the boy.

I have a big heart. " He said.

And so he gave her a lily-buque.

And she caught them that made her unresponsive and said seconds after she smelled them...

And that fascinated her and in the midst of conversation he conquered her...

And what's that? She asked.

\- It's my proof of my devotion. " He said. Flowers for a flower. "He said he took his hands and kissed them and said.

\- The most beautiful flower in a garden, the queen of my heart. " He said.

\- A. - She said. "You're a lovely child. "She said...

You deserve me to love you. "He said.

And she cried tears poured out of his face and unexpectedly she grabbed him in her lap and hugged him kissing his face.

Are you waiting for me? Asked him amid the kiss on his face.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. "I'll wait for you. " He said. "If when you grow up you don't change your mind. " He said. "Nor change who you are," she said.

And so he kept talking to her in his lap.

And at this time her husband appeared from afar that cruel man, but he knew that this man did not see him as a rival or an obstacle and they talked more the man came and asked.

\- And if it isn't Thomas' son. "Said the man...

And he controlling his anger smiled and reached out and greeted each other there.

And every day they talked when she invited him with Alfred and Eduarda and also Veronika to his mansion...

Knowing the reports they could time the right time to prevent this from happening and would not let anything bad happen...

And every other day they talked mainly when her husband wasn't, she was reclusive since the wedding and he talked to her...

And they came to become friends were more than a trio...

And he took her to Veronika and then to Eduarda in the middle of the party she introduced her as her newest friend to her parents...

And he saw that she was trying to hide her bruises from her marks...

Why don't you do something? I wanted to know one of these days...

\- I don't have the strength. "She said on a bad rainy day when he came to visit her.

The storm vibrated the windows...

And she had trouble walking one afternoon when he staged a theater between the two...

\- I believe you're stronger than you think... - He said the other day.

As they walked down the halls and saw the pictures of her family, there was her late husband...

And she told her about her family about her business and learned more about her late husband...

And he always tried to bring roses, lilies and petunias to her every time he visited her, as well as sweets...

And meanwhile he alternated between his visits always accompanied by Alfred and lived in his encalco...

And that's when he managed to convince Eduarda and Veronika to start physical training and in Veronika's opinion learn how to shoot...

And gradually the two of them left with various excuses she began a physical training and learned to defend herself, and to fight, various martial arts techniques ...

And so she learned to shoot along with the help of Horus who trained her...

One more conquest, sir? I wanted to know your butler one of these days...

My newest queen. "Said the boy...

And on this day in question he visited Niu...

And he took her with them...

And in your thinking, the less contact the less likely you are to make something happen to her...

And Niu would be the greatest martial arts teacher he came to face, he had a moment of weakness, and had to travel the world...

And that's where he found talia's arch-enemy after years of time after leaving his training...

And in an instant of time before everything changed...

And he saw it for the first time, it seemed that he was seeing the end of everything before the moment of truth...

And he knew through her missions, that she was to claim her throne as the leader of the organization, Leviathan and Twilight, and Lady Shiva, Hikaru lady of fire and water, and she would be the leader of the dawn organization...

And she was led and raised by her ancestors, and the one who holds the powers of the elements, and lady of the underworld, and in this case the lady of the seas...

And she killed in the end the Aquaman and Mera and several soldiers of Atlantis who did not accept their power and sovereignty, in an ambush and dominated the seven seas so to speak...

And she changed her body to such an extent that she could absorb and simulate the powers of the seas and any element...

And as for Sakura you ask...

Well, this woman was a danger, she faced and beat the sprinters one by one and all the elements of the force, and that she was the sole holder of the powers of force...

And if not all the forces, absorbing one by one Michiru and she came to become the lady of psychic powers and killed the last Martian...

And these were futures that he saw when Zariel sent him by time and saw the league undone by these women...

And every time he envisioned a future without guiding them on his way he saw them become the worst villains the world has seen...

And they became the Kogo Ryu...

And they made their little wheel...

They were all 16 years old and knew each other very well, but they were rivals and were not close until they met Bruce...

And he united them by putting them in his midst and his influence starting from his childhood...

His clothes were kimonos that alternated between red and a lighter blue with inscriptions on his clothes...

And they were descendants of the oldest clans between China and Japan, there were ancient folklores, and the direct descendants of the gods and emperors...

And they descended from their imperial generals, always the closest to the gods...

And they were a difference of five centimeters from each of them, lean sculptural athletic and beautiful with pulled eyes and pale skin...

And he saw her at a meeting between Petrovia and Luthor, they were the only moments when he saw her leave, in the eyes of attentive, social events...

And he saw the conversation between her husband's watchful eyes.

And he gradually made her rethink many times and gradually he saw her face her husband...

And why at other times she would have no strength and no courage to do so, but he always appeared at the right time, where he deduced that he would not beat her...

And he knew by timing between Sundays and holidays at times that he wouldn't hurt her at these times and not even in front of witnesses...

And he was a witness...

And he saw a near assault were seconds in holding his hands and even standing on the wall, it took him seconds to notice the boy in front of them...

And these days he visited her with more and more people...

Some things can't change after all, he realized...

And these were her friends, and Eduarda and Veronika, and he wouldn't face her in front of Alfred, he was a perfect gentleman...

And that's when Petrovia gained confidence and started attending more parties and social events...

The boy approached Luthor senior and made a reverence that made the man raise his eyebrows and said.

Nice to meet you, sir, Luthor. " He said looking with what he thought was curiosity and respect.

And so he reached out to the man and so the man laughed and held out.

And I said with a smile...

Nice to meet you, little man. " He felt compelled to stew his chest and said excuse me and pulled Poole and said

Can I be your friend? He asked.

The girl had a big laugh and said.

You've got guts. " Said looking at the girl changes to another red girl. "And so she said.

\- If you climb on top of the tallest tree on Wana's estate I'il think about being your friend. " He said.

\- Ah... - The boy walked away and left the girl's hands.

And he walked out in the garden and in the distance there was a small lake that flowed into a river and up a tree, he looked and began to climb, he knew he would not die, after all, he did not die...

It was a night of spiraling snow as the snow fell, a mansion huge view from afar as it rose, completely covered with snow in the far distance trumpeted from other trees, and further away an immense forest, surrounded by an icy river, it rose as far as it could.

And out of nowhere he saw spots on the ground, and amazingly he found that he slipped on the ice branch covered in ice and slippery, then he fell, a few meters towards the pool, spreading a lot of water and a small wave...

And at first he saw a person running, and the next second, when he couldn't wake up or move the cold, he let out a distressing scream and fell over and over, to the bottom of the icy river floor, when he felt someone pull him.

It was Amanda Moxon... Alive... Well back then, yes...

And he remembered that Amanda came to die mysteriously, gradually he remembered that she was languishing little by little there were years of disagreement between gotham gangs, until another leader took over...

And he saw these parties and meetings where those who actually showed up and attended the parties were actually suspicious people and among them were not only people who in theory should be just rich people, but there were the unscrupulous...

There was a bright, unique dark african tall man, who was over two meters tall and from Liberia...

And this man was called Horus Liturg, one of the greatest assassins of the African continent, a professional assassin, who was the best of his time, one of the teachers of Wintergreen and who in turn was the master of the Terminator...

And he was a sadistic, rapist and maniacal man besides a pedophile...

And he had 18 children being 6 men and 12 women and he was not limited to being sadistic with his enemies with his prey, but also with his children, ill-treatment and violence, it was within the family after all...

And lack of paedophilia education was his mark, there were unconventional ways of disciplining his children, besides molesting and raping children...

And he heard the rumors that he left no survivors on his missions and especially without mercy with the children of his prey, enemies and victims...

And that some of the children he raised if not most were children and victims descended from his prey...

And he learned of it years later in a notorious case when one of his daughters killed him in a fuse of violence and vendettas...

And it was revealed that not all of his biological children were spoils of war...

And the one who did this to him was Brenda the Red and Sharon the Blue, the only daughters to rebel against their father's orders...

And he was married, but his wife abandoned her husband and children to flee and return to Liberia...

And it was more than ten years before Sharon turned twelve, and at this time he had seven children, which was later discovered to be well...

And he had more adopted children after his escape...

Where she found herself free from the clutches of Horus...

But he served his purpose, regardless of who he was, he was a master of defense and attack...

And he violently trained his children to follow in his footsteps and became the greatest killers in history and Sharon became one of the greatest psychopaths in the history of America...

And he remembered the reports when each of them came to be hunted by Jason Todd when he murdered several gotham residents...

And he remembered that the weak link was always Sharon the most mistreated and despised victim of her accesses and the only one to suffer in her crises where she had a cycle following being the murderer or the victim...

And he came to try to kill her several times, where she came to ask for help at various times, but no one helped her...

And he kept her close to her and harassed her...

And even with her constant appeals, there's no one to get her out of it...

And he saw it on several occasions when she was 14 and retracted and was afraid of a lot of people...

And she was raped by her father...

More than once, and not just these girls, and he didn't seem to care about his victim's sex...

And when he felt his pain, or when Jason killed her and followed the family slaughter by killing all the members of the web clan as it became known...

And so he approached these two girls each of them at the time was twelve years old...

And he knew where they would go since in their respective diaries and when they vented on their escape from America and the trail of murders, when they met one last time he was already old and Jason was chasing them...

And he read his diaries his ways the places they frequented and also the fact that she was a frequent lover of the library and bookstores from the age of six to escape reality...

Her diary before her death was detailed and enlightening...

And meanwhile he saw Petrovia that seemed to strengthen, grew in esteem and became the owner of his reason...

And well, that was your goal after all one of them is clear...

And he convinced her to take the presidency back...

It's been weeks of conversation with the help of Eduarda and Veronika...

And that's what she did, and in the meantime, he started drinking, over and over...

And in the end they convinced her to take the direction of her life...

And if you go in the house... Drinking...

And decrease more and more incidences, but one night when he was late and asked Veronika to visit Petrovia in his house, well, she caught them...

And when her husband tried to hang her, strangle her, she was screaming she was trying to escape...

And she even trained was not a very big woman... but defended herself as a lioness...

And at this point, it became a police case...

And when he visited her at the mansion and came after the cops and there was the woman on the floor being supported between tears by Veronika...

And her husband tied to the ground, he seemed to be more afraid of Veronika all scratched than the police... even more afraid of his wife's actions...

And Petrovia was badly injured and ended up in the hospital, face legs, throat lips, and on this day in question, Eduarda and Thomas attended Petrovia who had a broken leg ...

And he visited her during her bed days, she seemed destroyed, but he convinced her that she should give it a stop, including Veronika and Eduarda...

And your father Thomas was supporting each of them giving testimony to the police officers who responded to the incident...

And later that same morning when she attended after being released from the hospital, she had to show up at the police station for a statement...

And he ran towards you...

And she stayed away from her for a period being in their loft in gotham's luxury building, and she was approached several times by him, even with the restraining order and he harassed her...

And it wasn't a peace he was looking for, but he knew, at one time or another the only way this would end would be when one of them killed the other in the end...

And for a few hours that this man begged her to drop the complaint, he knew she was a fool and a muggle and couldn't do anything about it if she withdrew...

And he prostrated himself on the floor tears, snot and emotional blackmail game...

And after several attempts...

And he cried, begged and in despair promised to change...

And she gave in in at the end...

And it was months of docility... but he knew it wouldn't last, and she would be beaten again and again she could die...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

Still, he wouldn't leave her alone with him, not missing opportunities to show up at his residence...

And between your visits and Alfred's company in the midst of your great mission...

And he was counting the right time when he should act, and to urge a final decision in this regard...

And so he knew where they would always go together and always in the same place were the favorite victims...

And Alfred accompanied her in the midst of her outings...

And so he followed them through the upper-class noble neighborhood...

And so he took the favorite book she would later read in the following years whenever she was mistreated by her father...

And so he took the next moment moments before her and so they became depressed...

And turning to each of them he said.

We can read together. " He said in his direction...

And Brenda looking suspicious, but realizing he was six, lowered her guard...

And he saw that she looked like he was cute, which wasn't a lie...

\- You're pretty girls like the glow of the night. "He said looking toward those two girls...

And he should grant each of them a purpose...

And he saw them old on the streets serving only to get beaten up by Batman and where they would be killed by the police or some other criminal, and to pay well for them to do the private security of each place.

And if he didn't give a direction there would be no future for any of them...

And he knew that they would be seen women the place was low income and a lot of crime, but they were not poor, but some of them were criminalized ...

And in those surroundings they were afraid and were regarded by the police as the very cause of their afflictions and their attacks...

And some had husbands, which didn't help either...

And he imagined training these women to protect each other, imagined at that time using the knowledge of thesecriminals, all to divert funds and cover up their future escapades...

The men would be called ShadowHunters, they would be an obscure group of these fraudsters and they were really good...

And they would be called Reginas, and he knew when they would disappear, when they were murdered, when they were attacked, but paying some criminals to keep an eye on that place...

And by converting them and being secretly trained, paying well, they loved to be remembered, they were rewarded when they ratted out some suspected criminals...

But he knew the blows didn't stop and it wouldn't end there...

And he had the big idea, each of them would be secretly trained, it took him months to convince those women to join the group talking about what each wanted to hear...

And one in particular the current leader and future pimp Antonia, Carolina and Joana Mary and they each was in particular, and he knew the way each of them would trail, but it was the path of destruction...

And of all the abyss that would cause and of his whole life and that would happen in each of their lives...

And her most famous prostitute named Mizuni Shin was 12 when he first saw her...

And she would be a Japanese and Chinese half-breed who would later be killed ten years later in a breakthrough raid, amid an international sex trafficking scandal, lived her entire life as a sex slave, but he found her on the second attempt,

And it was all summed up the trial and error, he needed to time when and where it would be kept...

And at what point could he find her like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

And there was an informant who owed a favor to a corruto cop who in turn owed a Veronika employee in the first place, gave her a choice to follow another way...

And he can see...

There were data regarding the landing times of several vessels, it would be easily calculated if we follow this line of reasoning...

And if we take into account that the international clandestine vessels anchored every five days...

And between midnight and midnight and four in the morning, and that were under the quay away from the attentive eyes of people, but not of beggars...

And that the beat appeared in a five weeks later...

And in short between this period there was someone who was not happy and did not take his bribe ...

And that there were those who could rat and deliver for a plate of food or even a few bucks...

And then he followed the path of money and information, he with the company and help of Petrovia, Veronika, Eduarda and Alfred walked the alleys, interviewed the homeless and the informants...

And it would be easily calculated if timed he could simply deduce when calculating the exact time of landing...

And he knew in the middle of a local drug dealer that he owed another man the specific time between midnight and 3:00 a.m.

And he sent the message to the police that arrived an hour after they ambushed and approached each of the goons who knew more about money than fear...

And in the end he remembers his gratitude emblazoned on his face when being freed, and that it was not just her, but this woman, but other women, and he granted a choice to stay wait and or return...

And he realized that not only her, but others decided to stay and not come back, besides her there were others who decided to change their lives and reveal incredible potential, and she was trained to be the ultimate spy and assassin...

And it is for a certain period of time they disguised themselves as prostitutes and of course always worked as women of program, and when each of them were sent to live far from that place ...

And it would be the same fate, but he directed her in the right direction, when he granted mercy, and in helping her colleagues, she came to become the master of the sword, beginning to be trained...

They became the scourge trio and those who were the sent of silence and each of them were companions and by themselves they were able to train...

And masters of martial arts swords and could not be perceived...

And he envisioned the future that he created him and saw each of them grow and grow and grow themselves becoming the best at what they did...

The second youngest was Momoshi and the oldest was named Oki, and so they did not reveal their presence before it was too late and over time...

And they exterminated those who were violent to street professionals...

It would be sad when you realized that you couldn't think that to use someone's help ascriminals...

And would have to paparicar them pull the bag stir some chopsticks, lie and use their own superstitions...

And all against him, pretending who wasn't, and the police would go the same way, and that at that time was irresponsible, ineffective...

You haven't changed a bit, have you? Zariel said.

That's all right. " Said Batman...

And it was a huge case of neglect and that they didn't insist or investigate, now he remembered that he was the greatest detective in the world and why he prevented all the evils from happening to people...

And he remembered that in turn he was Batman, because no cop discovered the killer of his parents, even at that time no one cared the authorities were ineffective...

Abigail and her daughter Alexandra, if they give them a chance they could grow up to become someone with instincts of justice if someone trained her or led her on the right track...

And that's what he did, Alexandra had detective instincts a craving to be tested and for having an opportunity to grow up and she was the right age 17 the bar could be a meeting place...

And so he asked Veronika that even though she was a pedophile and a constant implication with Alfred who was the only one to accompany her travels, and the queen of crime trained her took her abroad several times...

And as for Petrovia or Lady P, life was a constant training in search of improvement, it was this or antidepressants...

You couldn't change someone to give a new purpose, but not change their substance...

And she continued to use the agents of that street for their criminal agendas training them of course to defend themselves, but the criminals and he were also paid and she always had in good esteem fidelity and trust and were rewarded ...

And it was in the midst of this scheme that he managed to create that he knew someone better than he ever thought he knew...

In his first life in which he lived his early childhood, he met an informant well would be his first time if it were not the thousandth was like yesterday?

Is it honestly today...?

And this would be the moment of time when everything changed...

Of course it is, since he was living it again as a first day, starting from scratch, let's be clear...

And not forgetting of course that no one travels in time and remembers every occurrence, not even the flash that runs through time ...

And had contact with the priest a sympathetic man that he did not give a second look, he had to live many lives to simply hear and pay attention to Cardinal Enzo Joseph Giovanni, dark tall and sunburned ...

And the supposed and last priest in that cathedral, who were actually being blackmailed by the mobsters, really needed help, in the old days, not so long before crime took over Gotham before his parents died...

And he caught his eye, not only that, he learned through an informant of Hilary Carnivale himself, his firstborn son Vitorino was four years old...

And he met through a girl who was rescued by the current, but she wasn't the only one who needed help...

It was always full he always went between alternate Sundays, when his parents were not busy with something, they went to that church, but he had several companies...

Golden times those when wonders and rot did not go together..., not the view...

Tall man beautiful firm features and respectful aspect.

An acquaintance of an acquaintance who was blackmailed...

There was the old cathedral of the Seventh Paraiso de Altos church, an old Anglican church that became the stronghold of junkies and shortly after was destroyed for the revitalization of Gotham, he looking at that old cathedral...

The cardinal disappeared a long time ago, and that's when he realized he was there to help him disappear...

The cathedral was used as a façade, the cardinal was threatened and blackmailed...

But how was he blackmailed and threatened...?

And this cathedral had more than 300 years of construction, and it helped homeless people and people with chemical dependence, and he saw it as if it was not the first time...

And what was true, he remembered her, as the lair of Hilario Carnivale's secret, and he went in there where at that time it was the domain of Vitorino Carnivale his father...


	64. Chapter 64

19

And well, for starters this man was killed by Falcone,, right in his childhood and left all his secrets hidden...

\- How would I find out the real secret? I wanted to know...

The only way would be if he was there in that place and or if he saw the records or the data of that moment, but not now, how would he tell that story...

And how could he testify, but how?

The only way would be if...

What if what?

And he thought calculating he couldn't just know without being there, except?

Except what?

Unless I read it when it all started...

If he didn't know about the location at that time he'd know if there was data documents and reports...

And then calculating the period would be disappearing more than three years after wayne's death...

And the cathedral was abandoned at that time and there was no one who blackmailed Falcone the kingdom of Carnivale succumbed when Falcone rose...

And they never heard from them again.

Because?

Data of that family were obscure, reports said a major gang war that happened a few years before the deaths of their parents...

And in the end only two families survived the gang war and the power struggle...

And in the end they would end up debunked and dethroned from Gotham's power by the criminals who emerged together with the man of tomorrow...

And forging a power and a control that he failed in the future of war games in which he can not progress, now would be a chance to reconquer...

Power centering could occur, which it was when he was five months old six months before he turned six...

There was a space of 15 years between them of gang wars, whenever there was a great situation of incredible resonance...

And in a short time he grew up, but he ate more than he could, and he realized and saw firsthand that you didn't play with gotham crazies, because they couldn't be blackmailed...

A great event that would culminate in a war, something that was a misunderstanding or even an argument or a disagreement...

What about your goons?

And you ask?

Years later..., well they sold all the information distributing in auctions of the underworld, were the secrets of the Massimo and Carnivalefamilies...

And it was for those who paid the most and these were all the most loyal henchmen, until any criminal in Gotham paid more and that's what happened...

Loyalty changed very quickly... It all depended on how much they paid, but they said these men were loyal...

They'd never betray them.

And there it was moments after a raid and a police ambush at an abandoned power plant there was a dispute between Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and a wave of angry criminals...

And what you ask what it was all summed up to well-hidden secrets that were worth the life of every member of the mafia families...

And why was that church only had in the image, was a church of facades where its underground hid and hid well ...

But it did not hide so well and they lived in fear and with the fact that the cardinal was threatened and served as a façade very well ...

And the remaining still guarded, the cardinal is covering up the murderer and a faithful who attends church on Saturdays, and this faithful was...

And well he was a mobster who was the son of a Gotham congressman...

And who betrayed them?

Who sold your secrets...?

Did loyalty change sides as greed grew?

And goes to the confessional always on the same day logos after the murders, at the end of the highway of Metropolis, these five young people were murdered because there was a man this was in the forest of Gotham City to Central City.

And then he had another venture, the one where he uncovered the secret who was the informant of each family, who were the informants who turned their backs and began the great split of the crime syndicate...

And it was in this period between the murders and the evidence from those cases.

When he could not go with Eduarda to these streets or Amasteus he always had the constant presence of Alfred who was his shadow and realized at first that the boy lied about it as he knew..., but he could not say what and when...

And he washed it in a car, he was polished, educated and with great concerns...

And he would go with Alfred when he talked to the cardinal and watched the altar boys throughout Sunday...

And he realized that they were a bunch of gossipers who took care of other people's lives...

And he can find out more about the cardinal's life and not just him, but some religious...

And the poor cardinal seemed to have a heart attack if not a stroke when he started putting his knowledge out of his sleeve...

He knew about the cardinal's life enough to know that he had a daughter...!

A daughter you ask...? - What daughter? What do you mean, you don't know?

He wasn't always a priest, he discovered his vocation when his wife died...

And he never got over it, and he was a cop... and on this day, he couldn't save his beloved well in an exchange of fire...

Informing and then police...

What's it like?

\- Yes... - I'd say. And what is it? - I was asking... - It was a stray bullet between confrontation between police...

And before he was a cop, he was an informant.

Your unusual colleague and it was not something easily noticeable...

Years before he was a delinquent he became involved with one of several mobsters and becoming his right-hand man to his deceased wife was the daughter of a mobster, he saw her as an angel...

And the details are many, he didn't need to tell, but even if it was confidential and his record was clean it still existed if you looked...

There were confidential files that over the years they discarded or forgot in the archive room, such as numerous police files forgotten in the room covered with spiders, were archived cases...

And he was a police informant and he was in police protection...

And the police station was abandoned in the destroyed part of Gotham, he watched as he walked and investigated...

And he took the files and read them every single one of them, the old systems were connected, but no one else looked...

After denouncing a slaughter and the sale of drugs, he saw his former boss chase them ignore the fact of having a daughter, he had a mentor who saw something besides a delinquent, marked to die...

And he could have arrested him, he could have killed him, but he didn't, instead he helped him get protected with the protection the witnesses and they got after years to come back to a life...

And if he was ambushed when he got another life, and when he got after witness against his father-in-law the man-in-law who took him in his early childhood rescuing from his drugged mother, it was a betrayal...

He got a second chance and officer Christopher Washington he took him into the police world, he became a homicide detective...

And Washington retired he talked to him through his granddaughter who was the same age and was a chase by delinquents in the middle of a busy street...

And he remembered the news...

It was Adriana Washington she received her help and so began a friendship weeks before the events, he can talk to Christopher for a long time, amid the help of Lady P.

And until that moment it was not proven whether it was an ambush if he was the real target, or if it was random his murder or if they really wanted to kill, but there was an attack followed by a robbery at a mall...

But he thought the father didn't really care about his daughter, he wanted to kill her as much as he wanted to kill the cardinal...

And it was the same mall where your family was...

And among all those things and attacks hears a slaughter, and in the midst of it his wife was pregnant, and well...

The child was born, but his wife died, and gave up the child to be raised by his mother who also had to hide...

\- And your daughter is 14 years old... Today.

The girl named Mirna...

How's that? " There were birth certificates and a kidnapping in addition to a captivity, which Massimo had discovered when an informant saw him traveling outside Gotham...

All these were data and treasures stored in that smelly hole that had been abandoned for centuries...

And the "friend" of a "friend" who knew an altar boy, who heard behind the doors, who heard a girl giving to another altar boy who made out...

And while they were hiding in the confessional, while they listened to the priest's phone conversation...

And who in turn told the conversation and talked to the son of a drug user...

And that it owed to a drug dealer who worked alongside an informant, who knew a police officer they met in the middle of a mobcase...

And that he knew another cop and told him while trying to get away with a crime that delivered in addition a drug raid, to escape a murder...

And claiming he was robbing a house near the district, which was corrupt that worked for Massimo.

Oh, boy! – Said Zariel...

And he talked to each of the open mouths that the gossiping altar boy was blackmailing the novice to continue with the oral work, hiding that he was using drugs with the same drug dealer...

A mountain of birth certificate documents hidden among ruins lost in a bad future...

And among millions of forged documents...

And he traveled every four months and was gone for two weeks and came back...

You could time it, he was punctual, always leave at the same time ...

He always came back at the same time...

And at that moment when he was talking to the cardinal, he discovered that he returned six months before the death of the politician's son and the disagreements between the factions...

And he had a cell in the underground of the cathedral and the cardinal wanted at all costs to hide his secrets...

And he really had a drug conviction... and a bank robbery...

Not yet expired...

And in turn were strange the understandings and lack of presence of his parents what Alfred compensated alongside Lady Eduarda as the butler spoke...

You've given enough free time to bribe some informants in exchange for information...

And that's when he through the information network he found out over time, not taking long to see the truth, that it was nothing less than the damn informant was cheating on Massimo's right-hand man...

And he was the son of Corinth, as he was called the son of Caravagi, the first mobster whom the cardinal betrayed...

Massimo senior was being used in a plan of revenge, just like all of them...

And the man who worked for both Massimo senior, and Moxon,and also the man who worked for Maroni and Carnivale were known companions..

And in the midst of it, he realized that even if they didn't see each other often each of them was the right-hand man of every head of every family.

And in the future he remembers even at a glance, Carnivale and Massimo were no longer alive, the large sum of money most were not dropped in the vault...

And at that time he realized that there was a embezzlement in the books...

And what would these faithful underlings betray each of their chiefs from so much loyal talk...

And it helped a lot at that time, coincided with the period of change between the impending war and the secret of the corrupt politician...

And he had to change the idea that the meeting point of entrepreneurs with exclusive businesses and various parts of the world were always there when Veronika and Eduarda...

And throughout his information network, he realized that by using some missing information they had a small difference inmoney, whenever he was taken from hiding place to another...

And he saw that they have family, family makes a difference...

And they run every day near the freeway and they're at the end of the road...

And they went to those places they became social and Abigail's husband died of cancer years later...

And when he looked there were cameras scattered all over the central part of monitoring a hidden room and so on...

And when he researched these informants and henchmen, who knew more about the lives of these men than their closest friends...

But the cameras of each of the locations always had subtle changes of position always deviating from where the shipment was taken...

And there were dark spots and tapes missing in these specific directions there were blind spots...

And there were times that lacked tapes that were missing between accounting hours...

And it was there between his constant visits to the cathedral becoming very fond of the priest and took Petrovia with him...

And he can investigate and find out that they had relatives, had sons and were protective of their respective daughters...

And he followed them to the end of the freeway in the alley near the pier where there was a blind spot and no cameras, it was an alley that had as the end the bar of Burganin and asked them to meet

And who would suspect a child...?

And so he found them... revealed how far he could reveal, in a way that distorted the truth and a nevoa of misinformation, where he could not distrust his true intentions and origins...

And they as everyone thought differently from the truth...

And it was better for them to believe that he was a seer than a time traveler...

And each of them thought it was the truth to distort, after four encounters they were still very bothered... simply in negotiating with a child trumpeted by adult women and a butler...

Alfred knew every place he can see over time becoming Abigail's friend...

They both had contact with some informant...

And as always knowing what they knew to be one step ahead and to follow and be in the exact spot where they would appear...

And he knew there were reports that matched his steps, at one point he read the reports, there was a hard finger a couple of drug dealers and a mouth where they frequented...

The Peterson couple who lived nearby and in a house that disguised themselves as daycare and game shops, where some teenagers met to buy drugs and sell information...

And in the future they would do that, and he advanced the service he can snd two beats in a row...

And appearing two hours before, as they were also superstitious they fell into their tricks...

And so he can use the place as a network of information, and convincing all informants to meet in that territory that was on the street located...

And it was right in the mall, he advised Petrovia Eduarda and Veronica to invest and distribute the games...

And where for low price they would convince and increase that little day care ...

And reform the property on the side and increase it so that it attracts scapegoats and ways to divert the attention of the authorities...

And he looked at the cardinal toward that place he realized that there were certain times of encounter, that he could enjoy to be there when they installed the cameras...

And he saw in which several times lacked location and approach information, were the blind spot between each of the vessels...

And these deliveries were made at specific times there were a built several hiding places and underground passages...

And these that were connected,and over time and that traveled the same route of the pier...

And he saw the rain always on time between midnight and one o'clock in the morning, and these times had a meeting point...?

If they weren't seen outdoors if they didn't see anyone meeting on the pier and on the high seas...

So?

Then they saw them under the pier...

And so they were able to organize the meeting, just find out where the hostages were hidden...

And so they followed the alternate Sundays while Bruce had six months before the events he knew about the traitor...

And this man who framed the mafia family against the other, and that it all boiled down to greed...

There was a key meeting point, but he needed to show evidence of a plot and an attempt to embezzle beyond of course creating a genocide conspiracy of the families...

And he knew that the best way to stop a gang war would be to make an appointment...

And he knew that he had a trusted person from each of the mobsters who supervised the shipment and assisted in the withdrawal, and he had the information withdrawn the moment he began to attend that circle of friendship...

And he needed a scapegoat, and it was with the two adult women that he could come in, and he approached people and asked specific questions...

And at the time of hiding the money were specific days for the withdrawal of all the riches that were under neath the cathedral where they could do money laundering...

It wouldn't be the cardinal he had much to hide and a lot to protect to get into a scheme that would kill him in the end...

And even though he was a bank robber, ex-drugdealer, ex-fugitive and now former witness and now a former fugitive from justice and convicted...

And that you couldn't just get out of your comfort and retirement zone when it came to your daughter's safety...

Eduarda and Veronika negotiated and secretly took Lucius between Thomas' shifts in the hospital...

And so inducing Lucius to buy all the buildings and houses and condos...

And leave as a company in your name hidden from Thomas.

And among these various other abandoned factories and warehouses from Devlon PriceStreet, Silver Bean,up to the next Cathern Noweststreet, up to Torrinthon Norts...

And from the various neighborhoods until he convinced Lucius to buy more other real estate, without his parents knowing...

And buying the houses of the streets that in the future would be owned by the Joker and he asked them to buy all the buildings and houses that were put up for sale during the wave of attacks...

And it was between these comings and goings among the informants they discovered about the five musketeers that by the way was in common the only thing they had in common, the fencing classes they attended at the same time...

And it was the space between the break times that caused them to be kidnapped between the middle of the afternoon between the breaks of fencing classes and the entrance of classes after afternoon snack ...

And it was on those streets between Cathern Norwest and Torrinthom Norts...

And in the middle of the streets and crossroads they were approached and kidnapped...

He was spotted by a drug user, who was there all day inside the abandoned building on the corner of the first street and was not seen...

And whose cameras were hidden to monitor the thefts and right where there was a 24-hour pharmacy...

And he knew through the description of the junkie of each of the informants of the drug networks and the so-called wheel, and that by the way he had a good memory, even full of toxins...

And all of them were used in these purposes some were not really drugged were paid to be there at the specific time roam with bottles...

What about the cops? Zariel Zariel asked...

I could use it to help...

And he contacted Veronica who had contact with some corrupt cops, and through her, he approached each of the cops who roamed thosesurroundings...

And they convinced them to participate and most of them were either corrupt cops and or some of them who needed money...

The current situation led them to the abandoned street shed after searching all the cameras and following the license plate of the car they checked several times several people saw the car coming...

And he in the end sneaked up next to Alfred and Veronica and entered the abandoned factory near the wharf where there was a huge shed of building materials...

And they came the same way they realized they were tied up and in turn they waited for their kidnappers to be hidden...

And at that time he asked Veronika to negotiate the moment they entered that place, with a suitcase and when opening they left them on the dusty table...

What do you want? Asked the loudest.

\- Information and loyalty. Veronikasaid...

\- That's why I sell my soul. "Said the man...

And really they had a price, and a good price, they were expensive men...

And so they negotiated...

And all for high price is clear, and crime that followed in this troubled period of the city of Metropolis, Star City, Central City and Esmerald City also to form a new acquisition and were properties of two entire streets ...

It was negotiated and avoided to a certain extent...

And the streets Princips West up to jeksbird nort street, up to the other crossroads...

And where they passed over a train line... Were called found the street of Saint Cryst.

And the cathedral of the church he always looked at was reformed there were rumors as to its construction...

But now it was different he can see with his own eyes that everything was just a front...

As i was saying, it was to read and to know something else was to see with your own eyes...

And that it was now a Wayne property...

Now, no, but in the future in a few months, yes.

And he can influence to lead those men toward their own purposes...

And these men had contact with the international mafia was what seemed like an agency of Russian international mercenaries and bounty hunters...

Everything was confidential, but it seemed that confidential was limited at a price...

Its headquarters were fine, it was in Gotham, in a remote area near the old Gotham Zoo...

In the industrial area, and did not need much to contact the services or even a good presence, they needed only a green light...

And with that all the information was his, the training site where normally they could find the best masters...

And the assassins who didn't show up the best mercenaries were prior to any known mercenary...

And he saw where his first training would be...

What about the next step? – I wanted to know Zariel...

Bruce looked around and said. "Well, the next step was to get in touch with gotham's four current mobsters...

Hard was not convincing by normal means and use your detective skills now the thing haschanged...

Andhe seemed superstitious and that was common, it was better to believe in a supposed psychic than in a detective...

And imagine all this on vacation and on the compulsory trip of your parents for a second honeymoon, and leave business in the hands of Lucius...

And of course its underground tunnels and its secret passages through all the neighborhoods that roamed all the Gotham to Metropolis, Central City Star City... to Fawcett City...

And so they saw an immense Victorian-style mansion on the outskirts of Gotham outside the city, there were security guards, who by the way were easily vanquished and subdued...

And they were all taken by surprise and erased...

Black cars entered the property unexpectedly and with everything knocking down everything in front of them...

And so entering the mansion were the first time united...

Moxom, Massimo, Falconi, Carnivale and trumpeted by his most faithful henchmen...

And they took the man who had an expression of unbelief.

And they blindfolded him...

And he would have to wear a card up his sleeve, one alternative boiled down to hypnotizing and the other boiled down to killing, but he had contacts and power within the underworld...

And he thought he could use it against the madmen who would show up in Gotham in the future...

And convincing them all to follow a long and well-developed plan...

And he knew that if they used the four mobsters to concentrate their power and all the blackmails they could use that money in the future...

It took around a year, convincing Alfred not to tell his parents his plans, and also inducing and influencing some builders and keeping in silence and keeping the information out of the city hall...

And the engineers were instructed to finish the construction of underground passages leaving secret parts and diverting tunnels with secret passages and false documents leaving the real ones with adulterated plants...

And while there was no presence of his father and his mother, there was Alfred who in turn always present was he who prepared the food and took care of the house...

And right at that time, right at the time there were some maids to help,, were Norma Bates the housekeeper and Catherine Willowing...

And she was a maid and cleaner, they were responsible for a part of the tasks of the mansion right in the shift change and cleaned the mansion ...

And they were very faithful to Alfred to Bruce, who in turn did not reveal the truth to his parents...

And at that moment he can realize that by covering up structural errors false plants and cover up more and more mistakes...

And by keeping evidence of building and engineering errors in buildings and bridges, he could blackmail them if they tongued in their teeth...

And he remembers that years later there were several structural damage collapses from a poor signature construction of shoddy plants...

And he went to them guarding copies and blackmailing them if they didn't do what they ordered and kept no secret as to their true intention...

And in these days was his presence were always constant...

And he realized...

Do you realize what you're asking...

He realized that he bribed and when he realized, there would be someone bribing those men who in theory were loyal to those mobsters...

And then there'd be a person sneaking in, but they haven't turned their faces yet...

And who would it be, this person, who was pulling the strings...?

And he was the only one to receive his visits including Amasteus...

And Bruce revealed his origins to Alfred, the butler was really worried...

And so they received a payment outside an extra data by Eduarda and Veronika not to reveal the truth to Thomas and Martha...

And he spread cameras all over the tunnels and underground and secret passages with the help of contractors and builders who connected the whole city and went to you the cave in the bat...

And on this day that Thomas was busy it was Alfred who received Amasteus...

The man knew of the origin of this man master Bruce had contacted weeks of insistence of his faithful butler...

\- They haven't been discovered yet, your client is being falsely accused. " He said.

– He has besides the priest a woman and a girl who are his accomplices, they take pictures and keep with them...

And the apartments in turn are close to the Planet Diario... number 44. Devlon Price..

Each of them were strangled, their toes cut off, and then killed, beaten and raped. " He said. "He washed them with bleach cleaning the traces. " He said.

\- And by the way, I know where the bodies are still in the big horn a raive nightclub, the next victim and Tabita Charon, she is 17 years old, light brunette, low green eyes, and will be on Clinton Street, near Devlon...

She's going to be kidnapped tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. " He said.

Am I supposed to believe you? – Asked Amasteus...

You can try. " Said Bruce...

\- That can be stopped. " He said.

\- The killer is being covered up because he and the son of wealthy parents. And the buildings are his family's. "And so he spoke.

"I want these buildings in my name, Klincam,all the buildings in which the warehouses were used, a document that you had left in my name.

\- If you want to leave them in misery. " He said.

\- The officer on the case and Ariana Kramp. She was a tall, muscular, athletic brunette with great intellect.

A slender 22-year-old fiber woman with an adventurous spirit...

Do you have any other questions? "He said.

His eyebrows were huge, he choked and smothered and so said.

\- Let's see.

\- If I come back here the day after tomorrow we can see, or I won't negotiate. " He said

That's when his father returned to the room after months of honeymoon, and he watched Bruce pick up a book and flip through and Amasteus pick up his suitcase and open on the desk of his office...

And he said strangely behavior, but not saying anything...

\- Amasteus... - Said Thomas...

\- I brought the documents to sign the contract. "He said.

And he watched Bruce, the boy looked at the books and climbed the ladder of the bookshelf and observed the interaction between thetwo.

And in this way, Bruce left,, and they talked on business of a great project...

And every now and then he tried to change the subject, but he stayed as he might say suspiciously, but he didn't say anything to Thomas and no Thomas to him...

And in the course of the day the moment progressed he put on the news channel and so he knew...

Amasteus followed his directions...

And the man hours into the morning, hours after lunch, then passed down the aisle while Bruce watched a reprise of the gray ghost...

And so he walked away towards the office and his father was in gotham hospital, leaving Bruce with a smile...

And he turned on the television in the afternoon, the next hour and being handed him a newspaper by the hands of Amasteus and watching the newspaper, there was a great arrest...

And on this day the man who kidnapped and killed was arrested... And on the afternoon of that same day Amasteus had arrived at a Wayne's mansion, and he said...

And on the afternoon of that same day Amasteus had arrived at Wayne's mansion, and he said...

\- How does a newspaper come out so fast? He asked.

\- Money... - Concluded the demon...

\- Where are the other projects...? " He asked himself to sit down...

\- What's the excuse you're going to tell my father when you see him here without any papers...? Asked the boy seeing a reprise of the gray ghost...

\- I brought a toy and an invitation to a party. "He said he was looking closely at the boy...

\- 60 for 40. "Said the boy bluntly.

Half and half. "Said the devil.

I have your signature. "Said the boy. I wrote a contract. " Said showing when opening the book. I have your real name. " He said.

\- I'm older and more powerful. " He said. Since when does a contract for a five-year-old who sees the future have validation? Asked slyly.

\- From the moment you need me, and without my conclusions you couldn't know that. "Said the boy.

Do you really think so? " Amasteus asked evaluating the boy... - Why would I do that? - He retorted...

Honor, who knows. "Bruce said.

"He who breaks a contract is worthless and has no respect. " He said.

– In its midst the contract is worth more than a single word and there are rules. " He said.

– It is worth your freedom and a path without going back to the ban. "He said he was turning around.

\- You profiteer. "Said the man. You tricked me. - Laughing.

"But still I can allow you to use my name and call me if you need to, but in the future... - He said.

– To do so or honor contract needs power. "He said.

"But it's something you don't have. " He said.

That's not worth it. "He said sulking.

Half of it. " Said Amasteus...

"And the world is in charge of adults. " Said Amasteus...

\- Oh... - He said. - Taking advantage. "He said. Just because I'm a child. " He said.

We have to find this cop.

\- 60x40. "Bruce said.

\- Society half and half. "And he looks toward Bruce.

\- And you can enjoy this benefit when you're of legal age. " Said Amasteus.

Come on, 60x40. " Bruce insisted...

\- Half... - It said.

They stayed like this for another half an hour until Bruce caved in and they negotiated the clauses...

And so they did.

And the demon screwed with him...

And these days between talking to private investigators who were hired by Eduarda of Amasteus and Veronika...

And to which they converted into former old-school criminal allies and some corrupt former cops...

Ariana Kramp, a muscular and intellectual woman, was in the right business of life, he was a good, policeman, but was bribed and well structured, but with a deviated nature...

And with weaknesses, he knew how to erase her tracks like no one else, but they caught her on a bribe planned by a rival named Aaron Cosby...

And it was a trap prior to one of her investigations, she was a rookie cop at the time when shestarted...

And fell into the blow, began to bribe and in his first life...

And he lost his credibility, his business, his police life, his future in the police.

And so he was followed after work at dusk, when he left a crime scene in full investigation,

And he began to from time to time accompany Amasteus in his various cases, contracts talking...

And while he while he was visiting the office and watching the demon make contracts, he realized that thedevil.

And he was thirsty for contracts and that they were worth a lot were bargains of years of life.

And mundane desires and sometimes contracts with business companies and should never according to him break the contract was fact and he had and always had word ...

And so she was approached by Amasteus with much doubt regarding and this case and the very man who was a corrupt cop who worked for the mafia was called Dipsy Thing Krump...

She had just begun her work in Gotham from a family of police officers and so her family had a reputation asbest detectives.

And it was fame, prestige and money,, because some acted and worked in the armed forces and directly for governors...

For two weeks they investigated that rookie cop, who was the key to the case, and would become famous, ofcourse...

And the whole family was famous and unravel several times several past crimes, but...

But? " I wanted to know Zariel..


	65. Chapter 65

19

Well... However, little Aaron a corrupt and Ariana who would be possible partners, was not so good, intelligent, but not intuitive, did not have the necessary sense...

And she just had fame...

But they would be good at being used

And that they would use to his advantage, he lived on the fame of his predecessors...

Alexandra in turn used her skills to convert others into Bruce's service.

Both Amasteus and Eduarda, Alfred and Bruce, investigated and did various researches about their personality and even their friendships their habits and customs, family...

Bruce wrote in the very large notebook several notes of possible cases that would be intertwined with cases that would be interesting...

And they could bring fame to both Amasteus and Ariana, and thinking of Aaron a new police informant...

And he instructed them to keep their notes away from their parents...

And he always made excuses with a lot of subsequent problems...

And so he would use this as a way of claiming as a prize and so they made the approach outside the police station on a misty afternoon...

They took him to a coffee away and so to show efficiency they took in the case where Brucespoke...

And so showed the place, and at this time, Bruce showed everyone even if it made him admire in seconds and showed a case solved in hours...

He remembers that this did not happen several times in the first life he died murdered by his suspect and Ariana was killed in the process...

He remembered that she was very intelligent, that this woman in turn remembered that she began investigating this series of murders, and he began investigating this series of murders.

And to get her name off, years later, and so he remembered that she was a great investigator, but she was caught by the killer in a nearly dead and discredited ambush...

And indicted and criminalized in addition to being framed in an ambush a few years later...

Alfred didn't like to go back to places like this after all, but there was no solution...

And he was the one who fixed his clothes and helped clean his diaper when he was a baby...

And so he saw several strands where he can avoid these events thanks to the knowledge of his cases...

In the meantime she was actually murdered soon after...

He was far from his father's influence, enough for him not to suspect his plans, actions and intentions...

That place was filthy and strange they took it towards their street leading to an alley, there were filthy and poorly maintained buildings...

They skipped this scene, he knew by calculating this process in which he would avoid each of the shots of the fleeing suspect...

He knew that years later he should have read an investigation that one of his partners had died in the investigation.

And so he also read the complete document throughout the procedure and so looking around him...

He saw that hours before another body was found were actually in a four-hour interval, the kidnapping, two hours of approach, an hour of spawning time and a few hours of torture...

He calculated exactly how long he did it, and he took it as if he'd kicked back from his last victims...

And when the boy told him to turn left when he approached him and deflected the right of the four shots in his direction each of them were stunned...

Unlike the second life, this could change in the third life...

And so he did...

When they called the police two hours after entering the suspect's hideout that the suspect was the real criminal.

Each of them were left with the question that only Aaron asked out loud...

She did.

\- Because you don't get all the credit. I'd ask. Why me? " He continued. Wouldn't that be easy for you? He asked...

\- You come from a famous and prestigious family of detectives...

That would be weird, wouldn't it? The boy said.

Why, not you? "She said.

Don't you happen to think that besides bringing me a headache ahead of time it would bring me too many questions that I don't want to answer? " He said in an incisive way.

"You can't understand, that there would be too many people that would lead to another angle. " He said.

\- I'm already taking it to another angle. "She said.

"I would be in danger of being taken away from my parents. - He said he was asking towards those people and toward the woman.

Would you like to be running away for the rest of your life? He asked.

\- I doubt that would be good. "She said.

\- No one can know it was a child, you know. " He continued.

They wouldn't believe it. - It said

"If they believed, they would simply be suspicious. " He said.

"How do you think what you would give, where you would take it. " He said. - Besides that it is not only credibility to the chance of a child knowing the origin or even where it all began.

"I'm six, you know? " He said. "If you were an adult no one would question and would not seek, sixth sense, or supernatural powers. " He said.

\- They'd call me a charlatan at least. " He said.

\- Do you agree to cover for me? He asked.

Are there any conditions? " Asked Ariana...

\- And you two can team up. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And that's what happened between the two of them an agreement signed for years and up to the point of change.

\- You're going to get the credit until I'm 16...

And meanwhile he was being taken to another Mahebparty, where he came to meet the girls again amid so many disagreements and confusion...

And he approached them were alone and wore long dresses, and he wore a dark, shiny suit...

And he saw them went straight towards him...

And he greeted them by giving flowers to each of them...

\- You... - Tried to gather words seeing adults watching and your father too...

Hey, girls. "He said. And kissing your hands.

And they were mistreated like all their sisters and brothers...

\- You will be my queens too... - He said...

You want to live with me for the rest of your life? He asked him toward those girls.

\- Our father... - Brenda cried in her direction...

He's not going to worry about me. "Bruce said. "I'm a good boy. " He said.

And if it was another moment and another person or any boy, yes, for apprehensive seconds, Brenda and Sharon would look distressed toward their father...

And his gaze was like the hell of a sack full of lemons, smelling carrion, and that approached slowly, stalling, but came towards his direction Veronika and Edwardian and soon from the other extreme Amasteus...

And they called him and so whispering toward Horus...

And so what could at another time culminate as a tragedy ended up as nothing...

And the man was led accompanied toward the three, his daughters were mortally frightened...

And in that place in the middle of everyone at the party, and he took his hands, strength, they the bright bluish brunettes they were standing there static and the man seemed to put on a mask, the mask he wore with the visitors to maintain appearances and the fact that he kept to neighbors and customers well paying and equal to what they saw in that place...

And they saw him standing there and Bruce approached the man and so they looked toward Bruce...

\- It's a great pleasure to meet you, sir. "Bruce said, giving his hand toward the big man as a length...

And all the haughty of a child...

And he slowly approached and gave his hand all held their breath and at this moment he looked in his direction with determination toward the great man...

\- Little man. "He said.

"It's pretty brave for your size. "He said he was almost kneeling on the floor.

"And how old is that size. "He said with a smile.

I'm five years old. " He said.

Don't worry about it. "He said.

-I'm going to be as big as you, one day.

And so he spoke being trumpeted, by Edward and Amasteus..

They washed him to Amasteus' office where he made a very interesting contract...

On the condition that they work directly for them and would stay a limited time and then leave the police in a given year and serve as their employee...

And being an exclusive contract...

He with the help of Amasteus and Eduarda gave her clues, and led her toward the kidnapping of Tabita Charon...

And they saw her being approached when she left a nightclub,

In all media, they followed through the investigation a little more varied.

And more varied investigations, he over several investigations, he became allied with both, at the end of this case, they received decorations, medals and various promotions.

All with his help, he hidden among the escapades of Alfred's eyes he heard her talking to Amasteus and Edward...

\- I conquered all this with the help of a demon in the shape of a boy. " He said.

"I don't know how long it is, but it all has an end.

And so in a small space of time, he made a reputation had credibility, and rose from office constantly until he became commissioner within four years... starting from bruce wayne's five years to the age of eight...

And she was the first commissioner before Chief Loeb...

And so in an instant of time in a moment of time while everything did not change he saw in the future and so saw old and weak, at that moment of time he looked like just a viewer...

And this happened at the end of Ra s Al Ghul and the fact that Damiam would be his successor would set gotham on fire...

That catastrophic scene where everyone would be set on fire, he really thought it would be his end...

After setting gotham on fire, and would culminate in the destruction and end of their relationship of their own son... – And of course in the death of his own son also facing Amasteus...

But the old demon gave no credit or morals to Damiam so sent Anafios on his trail, he traveled much of the world, and it was in a unique hunt, even the sands where the league of shadows was located...

And before his ruin, and so tortured him and took his head to Bruce, showing his contempt for a piece of shit who called himself the successor to the demon's head in contrast to a true demon.

And at this time he used again his knowledge of his future, pre-established...

It was Amasteus himself who had fallen in love with the woman's fire-colored hair, the flaming lady, along with all this she was Ra's mother, and there she signed an alliance of mutual benefit and learning and love on both sides with Fatima, this was helped by her current husband, in the death of her own son.

And so they would be killing the demon's, head, he remembered that he tried to avoid , nothing more than that, was almost killed at the hands of Fatima a súcuba companion of Amasteus, and mother of all demons and mother of Ra s.

And she herself shared the blood and fluids of Amasteus,millennia ago after abandoning her son her own luck to cause ra's heartbreak she got much out of it...

You could share blood and a human could become a demon...

But how? " I wanted to know Bruce...

You don't always have to be born a demon to be a demon, it also fits into non-human animals...

Injustice, despair, anger, anguish, taking emotions of revenge and any of them to the extreme without anything to hold her in search of something that was taken from her...

And so she had eliminated her own son, Ra s and ate her flesh... and thus destroyed the league of shadows altogether...

And his goal was to eliminate all traces of Ras's offspring even if for this he would explore the world and hunt with it any trace of his offspring...

Even if to your thought this was very bad and widespread...

And he married his own great-grandson and murdered him in front of Batman Terry, and of course that's not going to happen if he could stop him...

They had demonic powers, they were demon gods, he was a demonlord...

And long ago a sovereign infernal lord of his own size and whose sons were created to rule other hellish dimensions...

And for every mystical dimension where ancient orders and clerics existed there had a Ceita in his name and a son to destroy and bring the end...

And he wandered the dimensional lands every land, every reality and leaving a cub, and other dimensions seducing women by employing so many others and so he wandered in search of a true disciple...

And among his sons were Trigun and Liliriana... And the future dead twin brother of Liliriana, Darmura

Anafios was your general, the first in command... and also his son with Veronika...

And he was a demon wolf and a long ancient line of primordial demons...

And in every way, no matter what happened, he ended up dead one way and another...

Your son had no future, his children would die...

And so he was always kind and friendly a way to suck up to the extreme of gaining confidence, he invented stories to sleep in the house of old Amasteus and told about all the cases he could take...

And so on he showed knowledge of history of all cases that fell in the media that would be open to the public around 15 to 20 years in the future...

And in which case he studied and that would be of paramount importance in cases of lawyers in training and detectives who would be studying.

It was very hard to impress Amasteus, he would be hard to simply convince if it were other times, who knows when they would meet, but in this case a new chance would be intact...

And he could take advantage of this new opportunity if he could do well...

And Bruce heard several times that Alfred asked to keep an eye on Bruce and report anything unusual...

Bruce convinced Alfred not to tell his parents when one day he saw the true face of the devil.

In fact, it didn't take much effort, by the way Alfred's loyalty was his and not his parents'...

And not that it was something difficult he always knew the answer to everything, always one step ahead of everyone always saw what could happen Alfred...

And he cared more about the consequences of such a revelation and by himself did not tell his parents everything was normal...

And the boy approached him and the butler one day stopped questioning about such considerations...

And that's why he covered up Bruce by lying to his bosses...

And he told everything to old Amasteus, made an extensive report of police cases of cases that fell in the media, which had great repercussion, and from which client he should take as a lawyer and delivered to Amasteus...

And during this lifetime and at this very moment, he used the best and best known cases of lawyers so that he can use and make a little money fromit...

And it's clear where you'd make a lot of money anyway, and he'd make sure it was a win-win cause, and that it was profitable and with a lot of positive media in his favor...

They saw Tabita she would go on to become a great prosecutor, forerunner of Harvey Dent,so was a greataccuser, and lawyer, but also quit her prosecution job...

And years after he traveled around the world and later went to work at Amasteus' company as a lawyer, no longer prosecution of the prosecution...

And that was five years before Harvey Dent took over as district attorney.

That day he did a job that would last for the next 17 years and if he could extend he would use another twenty years of discoveries where he would have his agents to assist, until the right time when he returned to his own timeline where they would meet again...

In your adulthood... That would change...

And so they held hands after several moments of distress. - Half. "Said the devil...

And so he reported a famous case that would be happening in the next two weeks in which the media would be involved...

There was a coastline at the front, two of them fell off the cliff, four of them stayed, in the end each of them were found in different order...

And this was the river that led to Gotham and flowed into Central City and so he.

His base of seducing the demon with hints of cases he could pick up, and in turn always revealed that a particular victim or suspect what he should do...

And so he conquered man or better demon, and he told Bruce his secrets, seemed like his confidant, he thought how he could help.

"And so on days like this, doing nothing being invited into the mansion of Amasteus,with the feral gaze of Anafios..

And so he conquered him Anafios was the son of a half-breed vampire with werewolf to which Amasteus had a night of wild sex and to which Anafios ate his passage into the world almost killing his mother...

It was veronika'sonly maleson..., and she delivered on time to Fatima and Amasteus to raise...

And so he had been adopted by Amasteus,whose both clans in both cases rejected him, and there was Amasteus who adopted him...

And the moment he ate his mother's uterus out and was about to be killed by a pack of werewolves...

He first saw Anatolia Crowley Patterdaemonum, daughterof Amasteus with Fatima, she had an expression of black and empty eyes and black ...

And she was tall and long curvy, slender and rounded and large breasts, high thick thighs, and so an empty expression, the constant expression of boredom...

And she was long seen with vulture sisters...

His three sisters who were conceived in the dimensions beyond the sangrias...

They were the butchers of the gods their powers consisted of forging and eating the flesh of the unclean and the leftover worlds were devoured succumbed before their corrupted power...

And with ragnarok's arrival they came and turned men and women either into food or demons like them...

And they called themselves the youngest the oldest, Phobia, Wanton and Dementia.

Daughters of Amasteus with the sovereign of the lower kingdoms of Thundar...

A dimension of rot and despair...

Pointy noses and were equal to old black curvy ladies, who lived from the doom and abyss of suffering...

They were very interested to know how Bruce knew the boy barely entered the passage of the absent world and by the forges of the lower worlds in the abyssal dimensions...

And at that time it was very strange, but the passage was still the same no matter what ages passed ...

And that was where he was taken in the incursion of the end of millennia suffering at the hands of the calamities created and in the diseases while serving as food that was reborn...

But there was no emotion in her words, she was just an interlocutor, of ghostly powers...

She was the daughter of Amasteus and also of... Fatima, i'm sorry.

And she was a crow woman, just like her vulture sisters, who had together joining forces, the incredible abilities of the witch sisters, and a demon all inone...

And it was hard to make her admired and sometimes surprised, she had the power to predict the actions and the next moves of anyone all were an open book for her...

And I knew their movements and sometimes what they were going to say and do next...

But the fact that Bruce stabbed a demon to save Amasteus surprised and admired her...

But with Bruce it was different...

Anatolia was pretty cool always followed up when she could, but Bruce knew she always kept an eye on him.

She couldn't, he surprised her she didn't see it coming...

And he remembers that several years later when the sons of Amasteus will come together they were the last time they could say before Ragnarok, they brought the end of the gods and the Amazons...

And also the end of the world we know they killed all the gods and annihilated the Amazons the end came when they brought death with them, Anatolia...

And it was the one who sent to the gate of the suicide bombers and the murdered, having free passages between the worlds...

The great war arose after millennia in wars that caused heroes and villains to unite for the first time, but in vain and never can fully win, they died one by one...

And she looked like the four Obaba sisters and Akanshi was the daughters of Baba Yaga and Nokishi Jundi were daughters of Senora the demon woman of silence...

And Jodi and Catrina were Koman's daughters, Komanand both were amasteus'twins and sisters, but unlike him, they commanded two mystical dimensions that bordered on each other...

And each of the twins were daughters of a demon priestess woman of every cult who worshipped Amasteus...

And in every abyss dimension that was subdued with the coming of each of the twins...

And each of them was a black crow and the second a white crow...

They were the most powerful mystical divine witches who fought against each other from time to time.

And they were old and thin- haired, short and stocky, and their skins were white as ghosts...

Big pointed and prominent noses, their dimensions were by themselves a peace treaty...

And for over a hundred years after the F war Fwould ...

And when they gave a truce to command a part of the lost kingdoms after he learned about Dew Suave...

And he had disappeared, and they both divided the kingdoms and swore to command the sister dimensions without interfering in the kingdom of the other...

And the time didn't work the same way he could come and go and time hadn't passed a minute...

And that's when he met the so-called Good Noite CleaningService.

And this was a different service a cleaning that they enjoyed to clean crime scenes and disappear with bodies that did not want to be seen ...

And they trained pigs and carnivorous cats to get rid of unwanted people who disappeared off the face of the earth...

Mr. Morris was a bald bald, stocky, low-rise gentleman who worked as the vulture and butcher of the underworld, he had been in this business for hundreds of years and was not close to retiring...

Wearing black clothes and a cane, and a black hat and his four employees who changed shape for four giant black crows and the vultures of the hill, he had his company in southern Metropolis...

And they always came with a black van with logo and flowers as if they were paintings...

And he had a command over the dance of the dead, he was a gravedigger and a funeral company at his command...

They were the confidants of Amasteus had very hastened by Anatolia, but none of them liked the daughtersof Trigun...

She was the gatekeepers and guardians and those who roamed and took souls to the afterlife destroying the island of the Amazons and taking the island with her to the gates of hell...

Darmura and Lilliriana were his allies and several sons like Trigun came together one last time to bring about the end of the universe...

And for that he needed to prevent him from coming together for this...

In turn she came to become his shadow his coast guard, and always accompanied him in horse betting and older than Anafios.

And she has a different from her brother and even Ra's Al Ghul,six months old and thus born in another hellish plan a long life existence without aging... She would be an aunt of Ravenna...

She loved horse betting, bingos, gambling, nickel hunting, bookmakers, and casinos...

The two of you always go out once in a while in these places... Hidden from your parents... I'm telling you about Thomas and Martha. Not amasteus and Eduarda...

And there were always excuses and motives on the part of Amasteus Huang Di, Maheb,Veronica, Petrovia and Eduarda...

And that in turn always accompanied him at events and amazingly there was no time left for Bruce's parents to hang out with him...

Thomas was always busy with his business and his mother with charity parties...

And they always accompanied them at events and in their cases and in those times when he turned away from his parents and lived less...

And he didn't remember this life, and he from every angle always working at Gotham Hospital and his mother at charity parties...

And that was the moment of the instant in time when everything changed and that moment he can see and relive because everything depended on his predictions if he changed the future a lot...

Huang Di last descendant of the yellow emperor and the monkey king carrying the monkey's staff and the one who was faithful to the ancient word...

And in Anatolia's case she was different, her powers were immense and it seemed to her that he knew that crows were family, and were trained...

And the dead was his ally, and darkness was his companions...

And she was an immense and powerful metamorphic with powers of magical beings, a mixture of dragon woman and magical raven woman... And also bear...

She was a monstrous chimera form that changed shape to be the biggest predator she could be besides eating men who went her way...

Demonic magic was her forte, she was born in a hellish dimension far from the human plane, crows and venomous demons listened to her and followed her orders and death was at herside...

And the younger than Lilirian a few thousand years, was another being, a creature of the moon, and so she came to become the left hand of Amasteus and Anafios her right hand...

It was from what he saw a great battle with all the magicians and mystics who last came together to prevent destruction by the physical world...

And where he was kidnapped by Lilirian and Darrmura and he witnessed the death of the universe and the gods and heroes succumbed to the powers of demons.

The second and thirdRagnarok, was destructive and the new and old gods were destroyed and were in limbo an absent reality...

Lord Fate, Constantine,Amethyst, Shazam and many other heroes of magic were killed in combat...

All this occurred with the fact that they were faithful and allies between Darmura and Lilliriana and this he could prevent from materializing...

And it all boiled down to lying, he was good at it, he could manipulate those beings and induce him to go the other way...

And in the meantime...

He was invited to spend time at the home of Maheb Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied

And he walked around the house walking around the property with Sara...

And so he knew the stories of Ayasaied and so he saw were relatives of prestigious ayatollahs...

And gradually he gained this man's trust, showed that he was interested in Sara more than just a normal boy.

I'd like to hear your stories, interested in your family in your business...

It got to the point where he lived more with both families spreading to the four winds that would be husband of both in the future, this of course more girls appeared ...

And so one day at Norturing'smansion, while he seemed interested in keeping his regular visit, with Thomas insisting on a subsequent wedding dowry...

And on a day in question he invited him for a walk with the man he was so attached to Ayasaied that the man told him everything about his family...

It wasn't hard to win people over, it was hard to keep the truth hidden...

Your long history, your principles... At that moment Maheb was looking for the truth... even if it was a lie...

And he was a superstitious and religious man, his belief kept him close to lies and legends, and that made it easier for him to be deceived...

Throughout the month he knew that he would tell his future son-in-law about his future bride, and so he was kindly polite and docile, but determined...

And so he revealed that Sara was adopted, and about her alien heritage...

It would not be difficult to keep Sara in the shadows, according to the beliefs would not be difficult ...

And he was already waiting for it, little by little they counted and she revealed her strength and her intelligence...

And he said right after...

\- I don't care about any of this, she'il always be my fiancée, one of my many queens. " He said.

\- And she's what she is thanks to you, she's shaped by life not where she came from...

And I love my girls.

\- Ala must love me very much. "Sara said in tears as she ran towards her and hugged her stronger than she should, but not enough to hurt.

In another line of time they would never meet, in another line of time he would never reveal before his death...

And he was committed to changing some things...

She cried a lot on her shoulders for hours...

Very easy...

And so he accepted him as the man in the future owner of Sara's heart...

And of course he hadn't told his parents about Sara's origin.

But they knew, since they caught her from the stars...

And they knew it was very clear they found the ship, they had data collected, they weren't in favor of violence, but sooner or later it should go with its fates, but nothing would prevent a change here and there...

Your plans, your quadruple life...

He convinced Mahed not to hide anything from her from her story or any other story from anyone else, and to lead her to train her powers, secretly, she would be a great woman of value, and a true warrior if she left.

\- Mr. Maheb,Sara is amazing... - Said the boy...

In Maheb'smind, she could be whatever she wants, and protecting Bruce was a priority, since he had a small physique for his age, and after all...

And she was born to be a warrior, of course there were conditions, of clothing for example...

Dressing from head to foot was a must and your identity should be kept secret...

Gradually Bruce discovered more about Sara and discovered, that she was very perverted, depraved and sadomasochistic, besides enjoying humiliation, catching and having wild sex, but this he heard years later ...

And when he studied his life and had a relationship, and investigated, more after his death, but of course he would prevent this outcome, after all this was very good on purpose ...

At the end of her life she would succeed her father in his company...

Your brothers would die of cancer anyway... Years before the attack on metropolises...

And so they flewtogether, she carried him as a bride...

As a child, i wouldn't have a problem as an adult, yes...

And so she always defended him as she thought it was necessary, her father put her in private self-defense classes...

But cancer could also be prevented if they stopped using kryptonite as jewelry.

Which was not difficult, considering the circumstances...

And he showed his knowledge as if he saw the future and the past, in a philosophical way, which was not difficult.

And you made them keep it a secret, and you didn't tell anyone...

It was the first week walking accompanied by his father, after an incident, and saw the man reading in the library...

And he would look around and see his friends and these who were in school,, he would start the following week at school.

Then he saw the white-haired woman, Eduarda who was always by his side and his father claimed to be his college teacher, but he knew that part was nottrue...

And not by the older appearance, but had done many plastics, apparently, how would that be possible, your father does not suspect anything? Or he was too covered up...

And of course if we don't take into consideration she would be a very ancient deity who just watched and come back so much intime...

And it would just be a reminder of what it once was and seeing through Zariel's eyes Zariel was very interesting...

After all, after finding out everything about it, he already knew that she had nothing to do with her...

Gradually they revealed something he would know in the future the basis of studies of the girl's behavior.

And his father had not given any strange injection, as a few times in his past erased, as twice before, he felt lines in his body, and that's what he thought...

And sometimes the moonlight he noticed and saw firsthand, were not lines, but inscriptions ancient dialects prior to Krypton...

That only appeared in the light of the blue moon that was a phenomenon that arose only after the third full light of each month...

And he was always taken once every 15 days to the laboratories of Wayne companies, there was an experimental treatment...

And he was subjected to tests and tests for some purpose that was unknown to him...

By Eduarda herself without her father's knowledge, she knew something that was deep deep in wayne's past generations' memories...

Some time without Thomas' knowledge, Eduarda had developed an inhibitor, which she had forged, recordings, and applied to father and son respectively...

And Bruce advised by Zariel learned that he could control the mind...

But what do you mean? He asked.

"I thought I had no power. "He said.

\- We don't, but we can fake or deceive, make them believe in a supposed power. "Said the divinity.

Can you imagine? Questioned Zariel..

"If only the body has power. Zariel Zarielsaid.

What about the mind? Questioned.

"What can we use to our advantage to make them believe? Questioned.

He thought he walked from side to side and said.

"Only the body is invulnerable... - He said.

\- Not internally. " He said.

\- Change of pheromones, aroma, poisons, hallucinogens and neurotoxins. " He said.

"Even if I had nothing to equate to... - He had an epiphany.

To what? " I wanted to know Zariel..

Poisons. " He said. I don't need to have power. " He said. I have to make it believe. " He said.

And you don't. "She said. "They are actually you will imitate and deceive. " He said.

And how am I going to do that now? " I wanted to know Bruce...

\- Well, with the help of some oridies and plants we can absorb some properties in your skin... - Said. "It's all up to you. " He said.

It would make it necessary to simulate some things like a gas-induced hallucination, strong enough to cause most beings to confuse things. – Said Zariel...

\- And what would be necessary, Zariel? - I wanted to know...

Besides finding the right animal? " I wanted to know Zariel..

Bruce looked and said. "Nothing but money. "He said.

\- Did you know that in some more traditional or primitive cultures, and even some millennial cultures such as indigenous and native...

And that they still exist and still propagate their teachings and their traditions. Zariel.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. – In the passage from one stage of childhood to another or even when they are growing up and or some shamans they used some hallucinogenic herbs. " He said.


	66. Chapter 66

21

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. – Ancient, traditional alternatives, more focused on nature and magic. " He said.

So, i'm sorry. Zariel Zarielsaid.

– Imagine that you will combine the most potent hallucinogens and will absorb in your skin.

Yes, that could kill me. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no

There should be a trigger. " Said Batman.

\- Not by far could it cause the death of your opponent. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Well, the right goal would be to immobilize and or even paralyze. " Said Batman.

Don't you? " Bruce repeated.

– You have acquired resistance over the years to all poisons and toxins. " He said.

\- Poison Ivy. " He said. - The Scarecrow. " He said.

\- From your entire gallery of villains. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

So we need to start now. "She said. –

And from an early age. " He continued.

It's interesting. " He said. "There's a 90% chance I'm going to die. "He said.

\- There's actually a 100% chance. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Do not forget that you can return to the moment of truth. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And 10% of you become resistant to more toxins and absorb most drugs and your blood become toxic. "She said.

\- Only with open wounds.

\- But it could become normal skin, but use with combined pheromones. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- But there must be inhibitors that could prevent certain substances from being active, in fact it would stay in the blood and be activated only at the right time in triggers... - Batman said.

\- Well, I'd say yes, but he'd have to assume anyway the chance for the drug to make some changes, and use some combinations. " Bruce said...

\- I'd say so, and in this way forging the future, and manipulating the timeline of a goddess.

But he wasn't the one who did it, it was her when he took over... Risks are risks after all...

And anyway if something went wrong he could start over where he went wrong...

And so he went to Eduarda, Sara, Veronika Petrovia, Amasteus and asked him for various herbs and poisons and to find some animals around the world...

And he had the best help from some experts, technicians and biologists and experts from every area that money could buy.

Starting from trial and error by Anafios who went to the Amazon...

Well, if we take into consideration when he traveled the world and witnessed the most powerful hallucinogen in the world.

And he could use this knowledge now, before his travels...

Widely used by indigenous shamans of the Amazon, ayahuasca is an eerogenous drink produced from the combination of the Banisteriopsis caapi vine with various plants, in particular Psychotria viridis and Diplopterys cabrerana.

And they combined with some herbs made him resistant, he practically stayed in a comatose state for 16 hours until he died, it was more than 15 attempts, until he used the right combination...

And the right amount and dosage that I could administer and gradually increase until I thought I could increase and not die.

Getting stung by a snake can be fatal, right? Good, but there is a man who injects the poison into the body to have results, so to speak, legal...

And no unpleasant side effects, especially in children. – And that's what he discovered in practice...

And if combined with the vine in creating a toxin as lethal as hallucinogenic, it all depended on error and how much to add and how much to get it right.

And clearly he found out he wasn't a biologist, but found he could use the studies and knowledge acquired by trial and error.

And clearly he missed, missed twenty-one times and found coming back to the right time the right property the right amount and as if it were the first time...

And for the witnesses yes, it was, but for him not...

Alreadyto which he tried and missed and resumed as a new day ...

And aided in the process of obtaining the right property and absorbed by the skin...

And it all depended on prolonged contact for longer, and so he took it at once and so he was unconscious for 16 hours to the point of absorbing and becoming resistant...

And at this point he can see that after that his saliva was neuro toxic, to the point of a contact for more than 10 minutes and a liquid in his nails could cause a hallucination...

It wasn't strong enough to kill, but powerful enough to hallucinate.

The guy's name is Steve Ludwin, an Englishman who milks snake venom and injects them into his bloodstream to get a sense of alertness and euphoria.

The excuse for the studies of these chemicals of these poisons was simply the medicinal use and the moment he claimed that Veronika...

And i could use the excuse of pharmaceuticals,, even if they diverted funds, drugs and medicinal drugs...

And he asked for your presence at Wayne Labs... where he supervised him during the procedure and in the aid of the new toxin...

He claims that the poison has anti-aging properties and has been doing so since the late 1980s.

And go back to the instant of his time when he was supposed to start the procedure again...

And let's face it, as well as starting the day over, it was so tiring to repeat the same day and start over the same litany...

And almost, all the basis of the decorateba, and everything to convince the same people to help start the same experiments...

Day after day, he could start over whenever he died and revived and started over and so on, convincing the same people by helping to remake the same damn formula...

And what would be benefits...

And in all his studies, in a scientific study and farmacêuticos, but his real goal was covered up...

And when they diverted funds and used it in the creation of containment drugs...

And ayahuasca well along with nutmeg it can create a potent hallucinogenic herb, and leaving those who were used susceptible to suggestive and mentally disabled influences...

And he tested it and for a child of five and six years should minister for a certain period of time and increasing the dosage...

And repeating and repeating and redoing until acquiring resistance, and also create a formula of easy absorption of the skin, where he could use and absorb on the skin of his victim...

And he could enjoy the right doses of nutmeg...

Making mistakes was humanly possible, and he made it a painful and deadly process.

You could make men believe when they were hypnotized to forget who they were and forget about specific memories...

And I could use it in some experiments.

Nutmeg is psychoactive in the right doses.

You've probably seen someone using nutmeg in cooking, right? "Yes, right. "

A neuro toxico that can not be perceived and would be effective in using against one of its enemies, teas and other forms, but increasing the dosage and concentrate...

Or herbal dumplings...

Because this is completely normal when it is used in small doses.

Excessive consumption can cause dizziness, nausea and paranoia,and a controlled hallucination based on hypnosis...

The fact is that nutmeg contains myristicin, a compound known for mind-altering effects when ingested in large quantities.

If he could change his composition and or strengthen them, or extract a larger amount leave him concentrated and take that same substance...

And or isolate a protein to the detriment of this same toxin and inducing concentration in a short time...

And even disguise at the time of interrogation or a mixed cream of herbs along with others he could create a potent neuro toxic...

And that would not be perceived, change its composition and substance...

And it would be enough not to be detected...

And subtle enough for those who are ignorant to it,andthey wouldn't know the difference anyway...

Salvia divinorum is a plant that grows in the forests of Oaxada, in the Méxic o, Sara flew for hours to go and return and bring seeds and sacks full of it, in addition to roots...

And you could grow it in the gardens of the Wayne estate without raising suspicion...

The plant was used in the region by natives to make teas from their leaves in spiritual ceremonies.

However, the plant can also be smoked or even chewed so that its hallucinogenic effects can be obtained.

Until a few years ago, salvia divinorum was legal in Brazil and could be bought on websites, but was banned in 2012 by Anvisa.

And they realized that they had some suspicious compounds, but that depended on the region, and it wasn't illegal in the U.S...

And that's what made iteasier, his trade and export, he can grow them in indian reserves and buy and grow in some laboratories and also on the property of wayne mansion...

And not even his parents suspected it, they didn't understand anything about helping Alfred water the plants...

And none of them were aware of it.

And he asked her to make an altered Salvia plantation and using the substance as a hallucinogen..

Combinando with concentrated nutmeg, the herbs could be altered their composition would not be detectable...

And he asked Eduarda to plant the herbs and vines in his gardens, and after harvesting they helped him make aplaster.

And alter your chemistry,like a matching herb by altering some chemicals and boiling...

And mixing together so making creams of easy absorption, in the first twenty times of errors he had a brain death from overuse and maladministration...

And combining when he can hittwice, he realized that he succeeded and so repeating the process...

The Gurungs, a tribe from Nepal, hunt the bees of the Himalayas, and so he can ask that Sara and Maheb...

And create an apiary of these bees and if they planted the poisonous flowers on their property...

And he remembers that on his journey around theworld, when he passed in Nepal...

And it stayed there and by this tribe and there were fighting techniques and in certain ways to withdraw information, shamans were the best at creating hallucinogenic herbs...

And the biggest in the world were their bees that were as poisonous as any snake...

These bees collect nectar from poisonous flowers and make a honey with natural psychoactive properties.

Honey is used in medicine as an aphrodisiac or even as hallucinogen.

And he had agreed to change his own aphrodisiac and speed up the process and strengthen it with that honey...

And he separated each composition and sometimes combining as activated with a trigger or a substance of his body inducing at the end to produce with him naturally the substance...

And the stinger poison can be used in its composition of ministering a cocktail and even an absorption cream...

And he can use this as steam and hide between pens and creams and liquids that he could use to spray on hisvictims...

And that his tests included some of his allies without his knowledge, and in himself until he acquired resistance...

And he tested on Sara, this substance had something peculiar, it was not necessary kryptonite to help absorb, there was no resistance...

And simply by being neuro toxic act directly on the nerves, the skin and cause hallucination,acting directly on the brain...

Honey needs to be eaten very carefully to avoid any dangerouspoisoning, but it can use this in the right measure by changing thecomposition.

And deliberately creating in a way to absorb into your central nervous system...

Consuming a large amount can cause complete paralysis of the body and potentially fatal breathing difficulties...

And he discovered it the first and second time, the first twenty times until he found the right composition and the right amount...

And that it can absorb through theskin, using contact on its victim,and can become immune or even carry the ability...

And pass it with the touch, and when it can change a part of the composition and can absorb like a cream or herbal cake...

A toxic substance that is extracted from an Amazonian frog, Phyllomedusa bicolor, he asked to bring two...

And he started creating them and made a great creation...

And since then, it's been used as a hallucinogenic drug.

And he made some genetic changes...

And they got big and fat, and almost four feet high...

These frogs have glands with poisons that do no harm to man.

However, when misused, it can even cause cardiac arrest.

And he's had twenty-one times of failed attempts before he could manage in the right way at the expense of using it in a battle...

Sticky substance in the form of spray or cream...

This substance has an opioid peptide that is 100 times more potent than morphine.

You could increase thedosage, even if in a certain potential you could use in a Kryptonian...

And without appealing to kryptonite, and he realized that it could be absorbed by the skin, are pepitidios and at this time he could test on Sara...

If you manage to get through the initial vomit, the right amount given the right way, you will have a dissociative experience for hours.

And there has been great success compared to the right substance and at this time he can use this substance in the rightway...

And when he ministered enough to keep track of the actions of everyone who was victims of the toxin...

The species of white fish, sarpa salpa, can be found in the warmer waters of the coast of Tenerife, Malta and Cyprus in Great Bretanha.

Meat consumption does not offer any risk, but ingestion of the head can lead tos hallucinations similar to those of LSD.

Barracuda venom was also a great component and used to alter the genetics of the small goldfish...

And he learned the hard way that they couldn't leave them all together in the same aquarium...

And as for the evil water of another dimension...

And altering enough and creating a symbiosis between the three-eyed barracuda fish and the evil water...

And he can manage the right amount, are mental and psychic prisons that not even a Kryptonian...

And it would be enough to destroy the mind and go into an irreversible coma...

And he could escape if fooling not even gods could escape he used it as tea-shaped three times in Eduarda and amasteus...

Experts say the hallucinogenic effect would be caused by fish poisoning by consuming large amounts of plankton.

And at this time he shredded all the herbs together forming a pasty compound andcreams...

And he could use it in tea in coffee and other beverages,there were changes in taste and substance and chemistry...

And making them undetectable and sometimes a neutral flavor,, where they wouldn't notice, the toxic neuro toxins that he can switch and alter...

And throw that in the water and genetic and botanical changes...

And he created black roses, transgenics, hallucinogens, neurotoxins and with hypnotic properties...

And he planted them in the cave and the Wayne estate...

And at that moment, he realized he could use...

And people drool deliibly and become unconscious, don't die, but they really get really drugged and crazy, vulgarly drunk...

And it would serve for boththings, it would take some tests, no one needed to know that using a nevus on the island of Themycera and that some testing would be needed...

And in being great sleep aids, he can use some tests on immortals to the point of sleeping for decades or until the antidote is administered...

And so he can enjoy it, in absorbing this cocktail of toxins and thus becoming carrier...

And then activate in certain periods of time and induce to absorb by the skin fluid contact and administered in small twelves...

Where is itfound? - Practically throughout Brazil

Size? – Depending on the species, more than 1 meter

Action of poison - Neuro toxic (acts on the nervous system)

What he was looking for – Muscle block, acute respiratory failure and, in some cases, death and he can do this in rats evolving in dogs... , then gods, people, aliens...

And it can make plasters and toast afterdry, using as teas and other forms of drinks and with drops...

Some Amazons even though they were immortal they were as susceptible to external influences...

YELLOW SCORPION (Tityus serrulatus)

Where is itfound? – In the Southeast, Northeast and Midwest regions and in Paraná

Size - From 5 to 7 cm

Action of poison - Toxic neuro

What he was looking for – Pain, nausea, vomiting, sweating and, in extreme cases, heart and respiratory failure...

And that can lead to death if the amount is not administered correctly, so he controlled the dosage...

SPIDER-BROWN

Where it is found - Throughout Brazil

Size - From 3 to 4 cm

Action of poison - Necrotizing and hemolytic (destroys red blood cells)

And he wouldn't say or spread that he helped alter animal genetics and released them into the wild, of course that would lead to indemnifications and lawsuits for animal rights parties...

And when the time came he could pretend nothing said was genetic alteration...

And they would be obedient to him.

What he was looking for - Burning, swelling and redness.

If the bite is not treated, a wound may appear at the site, which takes a long time to heal and may even cause death from acute kidneyfailure.

And he can use that as a balsamo at times when in some vulnerable individual, and being used as a last resort...

And he could use animals and plants as a hallucinogenic nevus and secretions from plants that would release a substance strong enough to make them sleep...

And even beatings wouldn't wake them up, they'd actually be so high that they'd sleep for decades if they did...

And at this time he could use in a fountain of chemicals and activating by certain chemical substances of the body that he could induce hallucination...

And activating in certain respects and in certain isolating organisms where they could attack certain individuals to the detriment of others...

And so isolating a psychotropic substance that would unleash on a single type of creature...

The walk through Costa Rica's beautiful Corcovado National Park is abruptly interrupted when the guide sticks his hand on my chest.

Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! . " He says, pointing to something moving in the sand ahead.

\- It's a sea snake! " He said.

As I watch the yellow-bellied snake, far from its environment and apparently not satisfied with it, I remember how I learned in childhood that sea snakes were the most dangerous oridies.

And now using this in his new childhood he could enjoy previous and established knowledge...

And he took it and put it in his nursery when the guide turns his face and doesn't watch a six-year-old boy making art.

And it was at that time that he returned at the time of his childhood and instructed Sara to go in search of this animal...

And he showed her a picture and asked her not to kill the bugs, bring at least four of them, and the worst was that she brought 10...

Aptly named death snake, this is one of the most dangerous poisonous snakes in the world.

And she was too cute for a harmful, killer snake...

The species is found in Australia and New Guinea and makes its name.

It hunts and kills other snakes, including some from this list, usually through ambush.

You could create it just in case, maybe your poison could be altered and it could be used in research that he could manipulate her combination...

It looks a lot like vipers, since it has triangular-shaped heads and small, flat bodies.

And it would be hard to be little less cannibals, but it was worth the try...

And he could talk a lot with her, a hypnosis workout by theway...

And it was a mind-control effect,, they didn't attack after a fifth successful attempt...

Well using vibration music could make a trigger and control the snakes to your advantage.

Usually injects around 40 to 100mg of poison into thevictims, you could synthesize...

And switch between them, and create an effective formula that would be paralyzing...

And where it could alternate and change its composition and chemical properties...

And by making them effective in a certain species, perhaps it could make its victims sleep...

It would be that he could induce those who had contact. with them paralyzed in controlled and successive hallucinations.

An untreated bite of the death snake is one of the most dangerous in the world.

Poison is a neurotoxin; a sting causes paralysis and can cause death within 6 hours due to respiratoryfailure, but what if he could create a symbiotic composition using on his skin in a way that is activated...

And in a certain stimulus any situation, if it resolved, it could induce a situation or create as a chemical component as skin creams.

Symptoms usually peak in 24 to 48 hours after the attack.

Antivenenosa well when observing Mr. Rat, he could decrease this time and add to the component, and he could create a substance that would activate instantly to the touch...

And it is very successful in treating your bite and in inducing contact with the toxin..

And acting on nerves and synapses,, directly contact with the skin,, acting on neural combinations, and in contact changing the substance acting also in contact with eyes, saliva...

And particularly due to the relatively slow progression of symptoms,it has altered and can induce symptomatic instantly to intense and instantaneous contact,, adding other neuro toxins in the neurotransmitters...

Before development ofanti-venom, a death snake bite had a lethality rate of 50%. -

With the fastest attack in the world, the death snake can go from the ground to the attack position (and back) within 0.13 seconds.

And it can decrease in 7 seconds or until a total he had instant attack and acting immediately a nano second.

They are found almost all over the world, but undoubtedly the most poisonous is the serrated viper and russell's viper, found mainly in the Middle East and Central Asia...

And it was maheb's land where he saw Sara travel in seconds and come back with a dozen snakes in hand... (especially India, China and Southeast Asia).

Vipers are fast and usually nocturnal poisonous snakes, often active afterrains, but thinking about it almost never rained...

Most species have poison that causes pain at the site of the bite, he would feel pain if he was bitten in theory would not die, he created a potent anti-poison...

And that would induce resistance and obtaining immunity to poisons and immediately followed by swelling of the affected limb.

Bleeding is a common symptom, and he had a lot of it, he actually died, especially from the gums...

And well, it wasn't worse than the first twenty times, and he saw that resistance force...

And inducing super regenerative cells super hormones and even the defenses of organisms capable of fighting and resisting foreign bodies and poisons...

There's a drop in blood pressure and heart rate.

Blisters occur at the site of the bite, it would not be worse than in the first times the human body was not made to resist this...

And mostly of a child, but as the body changes its defenses, it would become resistant to poisons and toxins by bombarding all that poison in its veins...

And in the immune end...

Necrosis is usually superficial and limited to muscles, near the bite, but can be severe in extreme cases, the first times before death and start over as trial and errorwas horrible, and he can see that well he died in the end, not before losing limbs instantly.

Running out of body parts wasn't pretty, it was actually worse than all the nightmares put together.

Vomiting and facial swelling occur in approximately one third of cases and that's what happened to it often...

Severe pain can last from 2 to 4weeks, but only if he resisted it, which over the weeks,well he was a child after all, death would come quickly...

Discoloration can occur throughout the swollen area, in addition to plasma extravasation into muscle tissue.

Death from septicemia, respiratory or heart failure can occur between 1 and 14 days after the bite, or even later.

Death came instantaneous with the application of a stronger neuro toxin increasing the percentage of the toxin...

And the goal of increasing the potency that acted directly on the brain by gallows rather than instant death was simply to induce coma and trap within itself.

Paralysis of the limbs and nerves...

Most species of naja would not enter this list, but the spitting snake from the Northern Philippines is the exception.

Their poison is the deadliest of all naja species, and they are able to spit it up to 3 meters away.

And with those modifications, in the case of every 10 modified and their births of snakes relatively of normal size, are born 25 snakes of extraordinary size...

And some of those of oversized,, being practically growing the gigantic size of basilisk...

What if you increased the action by inducing a harmful neuro agent by destroying neurons.

And he didn't have to stay 10 feet away, he just went against her.

The poison is a neurotoxin that affects cardiac and respiratory function, and can cause neurotoxicity, respiratory paralysis and death in 30 minutes.

And he should cut that down to 15 minutes

Its sting causes only minimal tissue damage.

Symptoms may include headaches, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, diarrhea, dizziness, fainting, and seizures.

And he could test on a certain Kryptonian...

Tiger snake being found inAustralia, this snake has a very potent toxic neuro venom.

Death by tiger snake bite can occur within 30 minutes, but usually takes 6 to 24hours, eliminating the substance of the toxin...

And que would cause death and replacing it with a more potent substance in inducing paralysis and hallucination...

I must say it was a great experience.

Before the development of an antidote, the mortality rate of tiger snakes was 60 to 70%,and before changing its chemical component and generating an artificial toxin based on the right toxin...

And while i wouldn't die now, but it could be a living corpse without moving... inducing hallucinations that could generate physical manifestations...

Symptoms may include localized pain in the foot and neck, tingling, numbness, and sweating followed by breathing difficulties and paralysis.

This snake usually runs away if found, but can become aggressive when cornered.

But these are not afraid and are not at all modest and do not mind appearing they attack without any impediment ...

They love to be photographed without any shame or shame they are abused, sassy and very vain ... for snakes, intelligence increased and their modesty greatly diminished...

It attacks with infallibleprecision, but it is not kryptonianproof, and they radiate something similar to magic, but it is not actually a very modest radiation...

And something practically imperceptible, only activated in the presence of a specific chemistry specific to this were very direct.

These snakes over time began to secrete the specific chemistry naturally and without dying, gradually they were now naturally predators of Krypton...

The Mamba-NNegra is found in many parts of the African continent.

And they reacted to vibration and radio and cell phone waves specify specific tremors in a matter of time they knew when to act and when not to act...

They are known for their aggressiveness and deadly precisionattack, they are one of the most beautiful snakes whose slippery body fascinates and leaves to be desired...

They are also the fastest land poisonous snakes in the world, capable of reaching speeds of up to 20 km/h. They can attack 12 times in a row.

A single bite is capable of killing between 10 and 25adults, if changing its composition the toxin does not cause death, and can create resistance with the use of trial and error.

And by creating resistance and immunization, it can resist 56 times its potency if inducing the substance the composition could lead to total paralysis long enough to be permanent or even if it injects the antitoxin...

Its poison is a fast-acting neurotoxin.

The bite provides about 100 to 120 mg of poison on average, however it can provide up to 400 mg.

The synthetic version alone had an increase rate of 170 to 200mg

If the poison reaches a vein, 0.25 mg/kg is enough to kill a human in 50% of cases with the change.

And it increases with this 075 mg/kg and provide a hormonal change paralyzing nerves and leading to a hallucination...

The initial symptom of the bite is local pain in the bite area, although not as severe as poisonous snakes with hemotoxic poisons.

The victim experiences a tingling sensation in the mouth and extremities, double vision, confusion, fever, excessive salivation (including foam in the mouth and nose) and marked ataxia (lack of musclecontrol).

And he may realize that by increasing the dosage and toxicity with the protein he could increase the chances of paralysis and superbly controlled and a visual and auditory hallucination...

A lucid hallucination and a lucid dream where it would not differentiate the hallucination from reality...

And in short everything would not distinguish a reality from fiction, there is like knowing that what he saw was reality the part of the brain where he was hit, would have no return and would not return to normality, his opaque eyes and his existence would boil down to an induced madness.

If the victim does not receive medical attention, symptoms progress rapidly to severe abdominal pain, nausea and vomiting, pallor, shock, nephro-toxicity, kardic-toxicity and paralysis.

And it could cause death and the absence of muscle control...

Eventually, the victim experiences seizures, respiratory arrest, coma and death.

Without-anti-venom, the snake mortality rate is almost 100%, among the highest of all poisonous snakes.

Depending on the nature of the bite, death can come between 15 minutes and 3 hours.

And it can increase the mortality rate to 1 hour and ahalf.

This Snake from Australia has a poison strong enough to kill up to 12,000 guineapigs, 7,000 cats and 5,000 Golden Retrieverdogs...

African mamba-black has been compared in morphology, ecology and behavior.

His previously poison it would only clotthevictim's blood, blocking the arteries or veins and clogging, but now it can induce an embolism...

And with that progressively he can change from a simple embolism to a fulminant heart attack...

It is also highlyneuro-toxic.tóxico.

Prior to the development of antidotes, there were no known survivors of a Taipan sting.

Death typically occurs within an hour. Even with success in administering an anti-poison, most victims have an extensive stay in intensive care.

And he's increasing so he can hit other creatures all the snakes that he can genetically alter from that newgeneration...

And they were 35 times bigger than the previous ones, sense of loyalty, enhanced intelligence equivalent to a 12-year-old and learned fast were smart for a simple snake.

And since all the snakes that were researched the guinea pigs themselves were now genetically altered...

And each of them were found andfounds throughout Southeast Asia and Indonesia, even with anti-venom,-50% of the bites of this snake are fatal.

Now they were 75% fatal,ç97%were other snakes, but the new generation could live among them would have hierarchy there if they respected the feeding schedule ...

Before the development of an antidote, its lethality was 85%. Kraits hunt and kill other snakes, even cannibalizing other Kraits.

And they constituted a diversified diet that included in their diet aliens.

And they were obedient and less compulsive attacked if they ordered using pheromone he could control each of them...

They are a nocturnal race, and are more aggressive under the darkness. However, in general they are very shy and prefer to hide to fight.

Its poison is a neurotoxin, 16 times more potent than that of a naja.

Now it was a neurotoxin 35 times more potent...

It quickly induces muscle paralysis, followed by a period of enormous over-excitation (cramps, tremors, spasms), which finally ends in total paralysis.

Fortunately, Kraits bites are rare due to their nocturnal nature.

But they're not hard to find.

And he can cross between naja, Mamba and kraits and thus generate a new toxin and an immense genetically altered serpent with a sense of duty and obedience to his master...

Even if the anti poison is administered in time, the person is far from guaranteed survival.

But you could avoid it, at that time as long as he turned his own blood into his own antidoto a certain dose could be as lethal as the antidote, everything would depend well ...

You know everything would depend on the amount and what he would add...

And it can thus use sound waves, magnetic waves and radio waves and satellite waves with. it acting directly on the brain affected by neurotoxin.

And so facilitating the programming leading to convulsion, hallucination paralysis and death...

To tune in was necessary a more advanced and prolonged study, when he could tune the brain waves that would be altered acting directly on neurons...

And he could use that to his advantage...

And his petrified body had a jade tint and stone-like inducing a petrification and with that he can see that there was nosolution.

And in addition to being cracked and paralyzing administered as spray or spores...

And he just needed to administer a liquid-shaped vaccine acting directly on skin absorption so at this point those who are not vaccinated would succumb to hallucination...

And he would need an excuse as a mandatory vaccine and in Superman's case in the future he would just use a healing excuse and when he got hurt at some point...

Death usually occurs within 6 to 12 hourss, but in this new substance death would come from the cellular destruction caused and leading to starvation being almost 8 hours later...

It would reduce the dust he can use this in a form of last resort in Kryptonians...

Even if the patient arrives at the hospital, taking into account the time of this transport, permanent coma and even brain death by hypoxia can occur...

And then the petrification of his body would occur, it was destructive to induce a cell collapse the destruction of the cells from the inside out...

And it would induce the cells to attack their own body and self-destruct from the inside out...

Like many others, the brown snake also prefers to live in Australia (thinking twice before going there, no?).

He wants to go because he wanted to, but not now...

And she didn't seem to feel out of place in her new home, seemed to care little looking at the cage, he can use vibrations he can see that they obeyed, they were beautiful and sedosas...

\- Do not let your name innocuous deceive you: about 1/500 grams of your poison is enough to kill an adult human ,how about to give anincremented? – Wanted to know Zariel.

\- And adding an inoculator would possibly leave the brain a permanent malfunction if it survives...

And from this angle, you could reprogram a radio and cell phone wave responsible for the reprogramming.o.

And when it was hit by the range radio waves at rádio the time of inoculation and inducing to reprogram the brain hit...

And a rain of chemicalswould beused, being scattered throughout the plants,, by seeing that it would affect a feeling of instability and subsequent vibration...

Of its kind, it is the most poisonous, a murderous eater of men and a weapon of mass destruction the procreation was now asexual...

Even puppies can kill a human, as creatures that could stay alive inside the body through the veins, they were altered to feed on the nutrients of the human body...

And these wouldn't grow on the ends of the body.

It moves quickly, originally just normal snakes, but now, they would be controlled through genetic change and a substance..

And that by having contact with your blood now, obeying, nothing more certain than a simple chemical substance present in the pheromone, and certain vibrations...

And now being aggressive under certain circumstances,they would act as theiragents, they would be part of the body, increased intelligence chip nano parasite and compulsion to obey...

And they don't necessarily breathe oxygen, feeding on nutrients from cells, and living inside membranes and even wandering through internal organs...

The tests started with snakes and over the weeks and months they tested on even elephants...

And what was a tremendous success...

The snakes had a hive behavior and were practically servas and controls molecules through vibrations and eye contact, he can use his own blood to maintain control betweenthem.

And their serpents could be controlled with only a drop of blood and they were their slaves...

And he could use them in symbiosis where they would obey as a connected hive mind, he would use his victims as stringdolls.

And he manipulate limbs and nerves of those to whom they would parasitize and manipulate along with it..

And they would be living species of biological bombs, and they would be alive inducing overheating of the body and cells, and so they could escape...


	67. Chapter 67

19

There were cases where he pursued his attackers and attacked themrepeatedly, and they with him after a bite were his, and being controlled to only obey...

Its poison contains neurotoxins and blood coagulants.

Fortunately for normal humans he put a trigger for a certain type of body substance that would react to being inoculated...

And less than half of its bites contain poison now, the whole bite has a neuro toxicpoison.

And they prefer not to bite if possible,but itwasm induced to bite their victims,, having compulsion to protect him, and at any time they could be from docile to aggressive...

And he did over twenty tests on them and twenty times causing his death and starting over from scratch...

For anyone who saw it would think that the first time they saw a successful attempt without failure...

The substance and the right amount of first was scary, and phenomenal, except for him who returned from the beginning...

And the snakes in general that were hybrids of various species and subspecies that he asked him to bring from various parts of the world...

They just react to the movement, so stay long still if you ever find her in your life.

But now they reacted to eye contact such as hypnosis and vibration and are now their servants...

Yellow-bellied snake or inland taipan were orginally just very venomous common snakes, but now they were agents of control...

This species has the most toxic terrestrial poisonous snake venom in the world.

The maximum production recorded by a bite is 110mg, now it would be double if not triple, but it would have control over its substances, and enough to kill about 1,000 o suficiente para matar cerca de 1.000 humans..

And theu 350,000 rats, andparalyze 1 million aliens, as long as they were inoculated in the right amount and were mentally weak , afterall it was a mass hypnosis that would help cause an starvation ...

It would act on certain substances present in the body and in the affected organism the smell would attract them a specific aroma released by a gland.

Andm contrast that he could know that the other aliens as coming from Krypton release twice as much as humans...

The toxic neuro rain that he would throw the substances in the surrounding clouds, leave the red rain, would not affect humans, not even mutants, but the amount of substances...

Well, they could affect people over 200 years old and acting directly on kryptonian genes wouldn't kill them and even they wouldn't know what hit them...

It is 10 times more poisonous than rattlesnake, and 50 times more poisonous than the common naja now crossing hybrids of more than 3 genetically altered species...

Fortunately,the indoor Aipan T is not particularly aggressive and is rarely found by man in nature. T

And she was very embarrassed and modest.

No fatalities have ever been recorded, although it could kill an adult human in 45minutes, it can cross-alter the genes of the captured living..

And he can use modified neurotoxin inoculators as inoculators and induce the body to produce twice what it did, altering part of the substance in question...

Sea snake with beaks wrong beautiful and well-behaved would not bite often ... unless they were bothered...

This marine snake is found in the waters of Southeast Asia and northern Australia.

And he asked Veronika,Eduarda and Petrovia to create a nursery for them...

It is the most venomous snake known in the world: a few milligrams of its venom are strong enough to kill 1,000 people.

However, less than a quarter of its bites contain poison; they are relatively docile.

Fishermen are usually the victims of these bites, when they find the species in nets thrown into the sea and he could cast them in a certain location, rivers and lakes, mainly in the cave in the future...

Cobra Inland Taipa n a Taipan is a snake of the Elapidae family, found on the coast and in the Australian Outback, several trips to Australia would be necessary for him to catalog the snakes, and Sara was a girl who seemed to like catching snakes...

The Taipan Common snake is subdivided into two subspecies: the Coastal Taipan of Australia and the Taipan of Papua which is native to the southern coast of Papua in NewGuinea, herbs and medicinal plants have also been catalogued, roots and spices brought together and separated...

The species Inland Taipan is considered the most poisonous snake in the world.

It has a potent and complex hemotoxic poison (which causes the blood to liquefy, destroying blood cells, causing internalbleeding).

And he progressed to such an extent that literally the Kryptonian body fell apart and inoculated by means of two fixed fangs, at the back of the mouth...

The substance of the body and the specific pheromone made him have control over them that communicated with the use of pheromones...

They had no ears and were not good at seeing beyond infrared...

And now it can literally melt from the inside out, not just the blood and all the tissue hit it would make it not harmful to humans, tested on itself and the first 33 times...

And he died and got a hit twice after his return, he can see that he created resistance.

And even he became immune created a vaccine that would help immunize a part of humans...

And the excuse was that there was an outbreak of chicken pox... Measles and in the case of Africa, Ebola and ancient diseases that never ended...

And so they were able to vaccinate the whole of Gotham, he managed to put an end to convincing Eduarda and Veronika to do a vaccination campaign across the country and disperse the colorless and tasteless vaccine in rains across the country...

And everything would be solved without further complications or problems...

Taipan is capable of killing a human being in less than 45minutes, but the altered one kills in 25 minutes and more than one human by poisonous inoculation...

And like all the snakes he altered, they obeyed by hypnosis and vibration...

It is estimated that the poison contained in its prey would be able to kill 100 men or 250,000 rats, now it was double, besides of course it induce a hallucination of hours, of sensory character sudden change of emotion and sensation...

And even he could make them believe, his affected brain was damaged without return, not being able to distinguish the reality of fantasy, his mind becoming unstable, his brain hit would have irreversible sequelae...

Directly reaching neurons, their sense of balance and brainwaves hit just like a radio tuned into a specific sequence...

And the brain was a machine a computer, and as such could be reprogrammed

Before the development of antidotes, there were no known survivors of a Taipansting, now he could manipulate the will the amount of toxin released.

And a symbiosis would parasitize where snakes could control muscle movements and living inside their victim..

Even with the success in administering an anti-poison, most victims have a long stay in the hospital, with very intensive care, now not even leaving there, leaves, in this interim never recovering ...

Its origin is also Australian previously found in this soil. The Brown Snake is known to have the second most powerful venom of all land snakes, just after the Taipan Inland.

And he released some specific genetically altered species in various parts of the world by making them return to a specific location he could induce them to inoculate their DNA...

And cross with the native species that still lived in those territories and induce them to cross creating so and releasing by stinging cause a mutation, and so each of the specific snakes...

And even if the involuntary and voluntary cross would force a genetic change by fluid exchanges, some would die and be used as food by others and those that would survive would be ready for the right time...

Their coloringschanged, as they were altered, but they were docile,, if not bothered,, their intelligence increased,, some of them developed the ability to communicate,, being use and mimic, understanding the human language and were great guards...

And others continued with the same coloration, but their composition would change along with their lethal capacity...

Its bite is fatal, causing the death of the victim in a few hours or instantly depending on the amount of poison.

A single drop of your poison is enough to kill a person, so don't let your innocuous name foolyou...

And he can manipulate some guinea pigs and induce a larger poison production and with that he put chips trackers and cameras behind his retinas he would know by tracking and controlling at a distance each of the snakes...

The nano probes could self-duplicate and so in exchange for fluids and reproduce independently, and they could join the body of the snake in question and be a symbiosis in which they could be monitored...

Previously cerca of 1/500 grams of its poison , was enough to kill an adult human, now the alteredsnakes would have a second secondary pouch..

And a fourth terciaria prey that would be the inoculation of the poison a specific organ for each type of poison...

Of its kind, it is the most poisonous.

Even puppies can kill an adulthuman, genetically altered chicks and natural hybrids had bags of poisons, their increased intelligence could serve to obedience and know when to attack...

And so a hive mind arose and interconnecting the minds of all snakes, what one would see the other would see...

It moves quickly and can be aggressive under certaincircumstances, but the next moment they could move away from some communities and by themselves they would be able to hide living in caves...

There were the breeding nurseries and reserves that Eduarda, Veronica Petrovia, Maheb and Amasteus

There are cases where you pursue your would-be aggressors and attack them repeatedly.

Its poison contains neurotoxins and blood coagulants.

Fortunately, for humans, less than half of their bites containpoison, and what would not be the same for Kryptonians...

And they would act directly on the neuro transmitters of these aliens, and they were developed specifically for the alien species...

Like other snakes, they avoid stinging people, only reacting to their movement.

And he watched each of them to see their reactions...

And with that, when they are connected to their minds and their goals, they become a single solution...

The rattlesnake is easily identifiable by the rattle at the tip of itstail, if you take no one will know the difference...

They are part of the jararacafamily, and he can use some guinea pigs and drop them in some regions to use them in the same process where he could

Found from Mexico to Argentina, it is the only snake from the Americas on this list he chose for a cross and mutation of genes..

Surprisingly, puppies are considered more dangerous than adults due to their inability to control the amount of poison injected.

Most rattlesnake species have hemotoxic poison, which destroys tissues, organs and causes coagulopathy (disrupts blood clotting).

And they get practically comatose and paralyzed...

Permanent scars are very likely in the case of a poisonoussting, but some alien tissues are almost imperceptible, they have a habit of poking necks...

Even with immediate treatment, its bite can lead to the loss of a limb ordeath, but with the change would literally petrify the chopped part would be like a jade composition would spread in 12 hours and would be irreversible...

Difficulty breathing, paralysis, salivation and bleeding are also commonsymptoms, convulsion and there would be practically two possibilities the first to grant a total instant paralysis...

And the second literally paralyzed following radio waves and for once they would be reprogrammed abrupt stop of the senses muscle uncontrollable...

Rattlesnake bites, especially of larger species, are usuallyfatal, these are no exception.

However, anti venom, when applied on time, reduces the mortality rate to less than 4%.

And with these there would be no chance of being irreversible...

Death snake andssa species is found in Australia and New Guinea.

It looks a lot like vipers, since it has a triangular-shaped head and a small, flattened body.

Usually injects around 40 to 100mg of poison into thevictims, but for that to worry a concentrated poison of 75 mg only with a dosage of poisonous concentration 50 times its potential...

An untreated bite of the Death Snake is one of the most dangerous in theworld, but there would be no way to treat with this amount, dosage and concentration of toxin...

The poison is a neurotoxin, which causes paralysis and can cause death within 6 hours due to respiratory failure.

Symptoms usually peak in 24 to 48 hours after theattack, but with that the toxic rain and paralyzing sting caused the symptoms to instantly happen...

The anti venom is very successful in treating its bite, particularly due to the relatively slow progression of symptoms in humans with modified snakes...

And there would have been two actions depending on the time and amount of poison, but genetic changes were made specifically for kryptonians. kryptonianos.

Com a chuva neuro toxica que era ativada a paralisia absorvendo através da pele, e agindo diretamente no cérebro ondas cerebrais alterando-as e tornado sugestionáveis as ondas de rádio...

And tuned in frequency that only a few alien forms they could hear were being reprogrammed..

And without return and without success, not only paralyzed petrified the rain would be a way to dissipate the substances ...

Before the emergence of anti-venom, a Death Cobra bite had a lethality rate of 50%.

With the fastest attack in the world, the Death Cobra can go from the ground to the attack position (and back) within 0.13 seconds and increasing the dosage it can decrease in 0.9 seconds...

They are found almost all over the world, but undoubtedly the most poisonous are the Verdant Viper and Russell's Viper, found mainly in the Middle East and Central Asia (especially in India, China and Southeast Asia).

Southeast Asia covers two peninsulas, that of Indochina where we find five countries such as: Myanmar - formerly called Burma, Thailand, Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam, Indonesia, Brunei and East Timor.

And Singapore is the only country in this region considered from the perspective of the economy as one of the Asian tigers in the region.

And he managed to influence Veronica, Eduarda, Amasteus, Maheb and Petrovia to convince their father to invest and research in those countries and in all regions of Southeast Asia...

Thomas Wayne himself was convinced to invest soon after an environmental disaster and soon after after some environmental situations considered bad...

It was really nice to meet Southeast Asia, he can fly with Sara and Veronica...

It was a long time to travel by plane, so being that she ran faster than Superman so she flew with suitcases and cuia...

The relief of Southeast Asia in the peninsular domains is marked by the predominance of low plateaus and plains.

These lowlands are drained by waterways of great regional importance, such as the Mekong...

And these lands bathingand reinvigorating and between these lands of Myanmar, among these countries there were animals that were native to these countries and between Laos, Thailand, Cambodia and Vietnam.

And being that in Vietnam he forms a broad delta, and he can extract plants herbal condiments and exotic spices that could be used in his experiments...

And before it flowed into the South China Sea and were a proper place to release the exotic snakes that were genetically altered...

The domain of the archipelago is marked by the presence of mountainous clusters of tertiary origin, with intense volcanic and seismic activity. This results from the fact that the islands that make up the territory...

And be located on a strip of earth of the planet - called the Circle of Fire of the Pacific - situated on contact zones between tectonic plates existing in the crust.

And there were thousands of natural caves near the circle of fire of the Pacific...

Thus, in this region, there is the occurrence of volcanoes, including active ones, such as krakatoa, which last erupted in 1886, earthquakes andtsunamis.

And like what occurred in 2004, causing the formation of gigantic waves (tsunamis), which caused major disasters in several countries in the region.

And by calculations it would erupt ten years from now...

But those snakes were amphibious could breathe underwater and that was thanks to genetic changes, with the changes, could cause them to divide asexually...

And by being cut even in several pieces, they could regenerate and grow a part of their bodies where they would divide and grow and they could be eternal and susceptible to cell regeneration...

The causes and implications of this disaster, which resulted in the deaths of more than 150,000 people in Southeast Asia and the Indian subcontinent, have been the subject of widespread media dissemination and international solidarity...

And it was during this period that Wayne companies sent aid and donations and invested in growth and development over a long period of time, camouflaged in the extraction of chemicals...

And in sending altered snakes and research in the region using donations and monetary aid to countries in exchange for withdrawal and studies of the territory disguised as earthquake study and geographic research...

Study of marine biology obtaining spices studies of proteins and wildlife...

These were disguised to prevent the intrusion of NGOs and protection of animals...

Despite this solidarity, the level of construction caused in some countries in the region indicates that the reconstruction of their economies will still take a long time to recover.

Investing in these territories helping the population disguised as charity raising funds in the study investing in education.

And they could use it to their advantage, knowing that this would be disguised their mother would never suspect and his father even less, Veronica Eduarda...

And they were together with this with the help of Amasteus who dealt as thomas wayne and maheb's personal attorney who invested allied with them by diverting funds and lying and deceiving Thomas...

But they were suspicious of their studies and research while they were having charity parties...

Amasteus and Maheb'swife Nargui and Fatima diverted Martha's attention while they extracted substances that would be toxic..

And they used guinea pigs and animal tests with excuses for developing vaccines and health medicines...

Vipers arefast, these are five times faster and slippery and have nocturnal habit, being quite active after the rains,but thehybrids.

And as for those generated through the natural and artificial form of the species crosses,, they had daytime habits, but that could keep warm and control their temperature...

Most species have poison that causes pain at the site of the bite, followed immediately by swelling of the affectedlimb, but those new ones could cause instant numbness and induce loss of limb strength...

And just imagine kryptonians well swollen and whose kidneys have stopped working along with the rest of the main organs and gradually everything else.

Blisters occur at the site of the bite and spread throughout the rest of the body as 3rd and 4th degree burns.

The following after necrosis is usually superficial and spreading as a circulation and then without circulation and limited to the muscles near the bite, but can be severe in extreme cases.

Vomiting and facial swelling occur in approximately one third of cases.

Bleeding is a common symptom, but now everything is normal, especially in the gums and becomes a generalized hemorrhage...

There is a drop in blood pressure and heart rate and leading to organ failure spreading through others and having a slow and agonizing death.

The severe pain can last from 2 to 4weeks, but with the help of the neurotoxic rain that directly attacks the tissue it lasts the same seconds in which the victim is hit...

And by the amount that would form a bond and so the pain would end two hours later to the instant they would be hit by toxins...

Discoloration can occur throughout the swollen area, in addition to plasma extravasation into muscle tissue.

Death from septicemia, respiratory or heart failure can occur between 1 and 14 days after the bite, or even later.

But the pain itself to a permanent paralysis, and after 10 days death to can no longer be irreversible after 9 days on the 10th day dies...

The body self-destroys disintegrates starting with blood and liquefying organs...

The Krait Malasiana has a bluish black coloration, with white bands on the body.

It is found throughout Southeast Asia and Indonesia and controlled they are agents that attack only non-humans...

Even with anti venom, 50% of this snake's bites are fatal.

Before the emergence of the antidote, its lethality was 85%,but its venom was altered and creating a mutation when several snakes unite and merge forming an immense and gigantic snake...

And that's how Silvia emerged a queen snake that grew and had all the qualities of all snakes having been created as the chimera snake the qualities and DNA of all together...

And she has the power to control and communicate in human language, she can be sent to live between Petrovia being the serpent queen...

He called me Dad. " He said at the moment when he saw the snake slipping among the other snakes she controlled them and broke them in the death the cuts divided her, and thus forming asexual snakes of gender change ...

And so it arose through partogenesis and cell division the other part of it, Serena and the snake besides that released corrosive poison and she was his white counterpart.

And she was black, at that time even if they cut her back to live and increased dividing into small parts that grew separately...

Silvia let out fire and poison, and she was hot...

Having a lot of wisdom for a simple snake...

And the two of them were complete... They were knowledge and mentally connected...

She also hunts and kills other snakes, or even cannibalizes other Kraits.

But these snakes feed on... Kryptonians,and other larger animals, they are more powerful at night, are vipers that devour other weaker creatures and hibernate over a period of time..

And from time to time she uses her hypnotic eyes and paralyzes them and the other snakes in her command drink the blood of Kryptonians...

They have the nocturnal habit, being more aggressive under the darkness they attack directly eating and swallowing whole

Its poison is a neurotoxin, 100 times more potent than that of a Naja or any of the genetically modified snakes they feed on blood and when there are no aliens and kryptonians...

And they attack Martians, they charge them, they launch flames and fire burning without that fire being extinguished and even under water it will stop burning...

Its sting quickly induces muscle paralysis, followed by a period of enormous excess excitation (cramps, tremors, spasms), which finally ends in totalparalysis, which would take hours took seconds, and then petrified...

And they gave true meaning to a Basilisk, but they don't kill humans unless they provoke it, they're guardians, and they protect hidden places...

If you leave a Kryptonian fed, they can all grow to the size of a snake like basilisk...

Even if the anti poison is administered in time, the person is far from guaranteed survival, but he can make it a destroying creature of worlds...

Death usually occurs within 6 to 12hours, but it is in question it takes nine hours, the jade itself is the color it assumes when being petrified.

If the help is delayed, the person goes into a permanent coma, or has brain death from hypoxia.

Najas can be found in Africa, Southwest Asia, South Asia and Southeast Asia, usually used by snake charmers from India.

And he can put them in strategic places where he could call them with radio vibration waves at critical times, but how could he use that to his advantage...

And they act together are symbiotic and able to act together...

Music thought, it was the solution directed toward the ground in right waves in the right resonance where they would act at the right time.

It would be triple the normal dose by combining the substances he could use it to his advantage...

However, they only accompanys the movements of the flute, since snakes have no hearing.

And so he could use a visual contact that would touch everyone would attract his attention and so the resonance and thus rhythmic foot strikes and in harmony then very rigid ...

Several species of Naja, referred to as spitting snakes, have developed a specialized poison delivery mechanism, in which their front teeth...

And instead of releasing poison through the tips (similar to a hypodermic needle), they have a striated opening on the front surface, allowing the snake to propel the poison out of the mouth.

And he can use this to his advantage, control through the specific movements he can snore on the surface as if it were an earthquake test and sound waves thrown to the ground...

Although commonly referred to as "spitting", the action is more like "squirt".

The range and accuracy with which they can fire their poison varies from species to species, as a defensemechanism, but there was fire..

And the energy wave that would be released the moment it could create vibration waves in a certain location...

And resounding across the surface of the earth along with vibrational waves that would connect in the scales and directly in the eyes...

Once sprayed on a victim's skin, the poison acts as a serious irritant.

The skin ..., well the skin is in bark as if shining it becomes a jade ...

If introduced into the eye, it can cause a severe burning sensation and temporary blindness that would evolve even to permanent . blindness.

And sand the cleaning is not done immediately, but by creating a super poison totally irreversible even...

And the goal accomplished, since it would be being destroyed from the inside out in a few hours they would turn jadedust.

Theu even a green water liquefied a mass or liquid of DNA or protein...

And it was more a goo of genetic material, it would be more like a jelly of nutrients...

Most species of the genus Naja have a strongly neurotoxic poison, which attacks the nervous system, causing paralysis, but many also have cytotoxic characteristics, which cause swelling and necrosis, with a significant anticoagulant effect.

Serena and Silvia have become queens and by themselves are capable of asexual reproduction and partnogenesis.

And they would have all the qualities and their poisons would have all the components of all the other snakes together, they were the perfect snake chimeras...

Others have toxic cardio components in their poison.

The Black Mamba is found in many parts of the African continent.

The skin burns to the scorching touch not being so close it is simply harmful to Krypton...

It is known for its aggressiveness and deadly precision attack.

It is the fastest land snake in the world, capable of reaching speeds of up to 20 km/h.

And they radiate jade energy, are practically the predator of Krypton and by themselves they hypnotize and induce eye contact to simply vibrate and making with theirpresence.

And they lose their powers within a 200-meter radius, but in The case of Serena and Silvia they would have to stay away for a thousand yards...

A single bite is capable of killing between 10 and 25 adults. Its poison is a fast-acting neurotoxin.

The bite provides about 100 to 120 mg of poison on average, but can reach up to 400 mg.

With the two snakes were instant death...

If the poison reaches a vein, 0.25 mg/kg is enough to kill a human in 50% ofcases, but these new snakes are 0.15 mg/kg is kills in 85% of cases in total it created the definitive predator of Krypton...

The initial symptom is local pain in the bite area, although not as severe as that of snakes with hemotoxicpoisons, but crossing the toxin would now be so toxic that they literally melted the flesh with the breath...

The victim experiences a tingling sensation in the mouth and extremities, double vision, confusion, fever, excessive salivation (including foam in the mouth andnose).

And sharp ataxia (lack of control muscular, spasms) a beautiful of a convulsive taque followed by paralysis and after a while, well, death.

If the victim does not receive medical attention, symptoms progress rapidly to severe abdominal pain, nausea and vomiting, pallor, shock, nephro toxicity, cardio toxicityand paralysis.

Eventually, the victim experiences seizures, respiratory arrest, coma and death.

And with both of them there is no salvation.

And what all this takes a death rate in 100% of cases at the end of 10 hours

Without anti venom, the snake mortality rate is almost 100%, among the highest of all poisonous snakes. Depending on the nature of the bite, death can come between 15 minutes and 3 hours.

Also known as the Sea Serpent of the Adunco Nose or Sea Snake, this species is found throughout the Indian Ocean coastline of Madagascar andAustralia, well in other words it was quite far away...

Although it evolved from terrestrial ancestors, it is adapted to a fully aquatic life, being unable to move on earth, except that of the genus Laticauda.

It is notoriously aggressive, if provoked, accounting for nine out of ten deaths from snake bites at sea.

These would be responsible for the deaths of thousands of aliens and an interplanetary invasion.

Like most sea snakes, this species is highly poisonous, however, the volume injected into each bite is low, causing symptoms to generally be mild.

For this reason, victims often do not seek immediate care until it is too late.

Death occurs due to paralysis of the respiratory system or cardiac arrest, up to 12 hours after the bite.

And snakes with psychic powers to the point of control of movements were the o of boron goth.

They would be controlled through symbiosis and a vibrational way they would be loyal through a hypnotic cue and vibration and they would be used at the right time.

And it was a conditioning through music, foot beats, tap dancing, and synchronized dance steps.

And in the rhythm of the dance literally and figuratively, with snakes that swing at the same pace and dance with it.

The Tiger Snake is found in Australia.

This snake has a very potent toxic neuro venom.

It would be amazing to sting him so that his blood that had the right composition would gain control over hismind.

And seria as if they could be unable to disobey him and compulsion to obey...

After the bite, the victim can paralyze and or die, but within 30 minutes in an irreversible way, if liquefying, but usually takes 6 to 24 hours to death.

Before the development of an antidote, the mortality rate of tiger snake bite victims was 60 to 70%.

Snakes were now modified a specific venom that acted directly on neurons in the brain and nerves to simulate astroke.

And at first and attack a specific part of the body's defense and inhibit that they could react and fight against the strange substance...

And there were several tests with artificial Kryptonians with the DNA they collected from Sara's ship...

And he was able to unravel krypton's genome, there were a lot of studies...

Symptoms may include localized pain in the foot and neck, tingling, numbness, and sweating, followed by breathing difficulties and paralysis.

But that boiled down to developing a protein that would attack immediately and cause instant paralysis...

This snake usually runs away, if found, but can become aggressive whencornered, they attack and do not retreat they attack until the victim succumbs to symptoms and is paralyzed they attack at the same time and move away at the same time.

Attacks with infallible precision.

Of the species Bungarus candidus, the Malaysian krait are native to Indonesia and Southeast Asia, and are snakes of nocturnal habits, being especially aggressive after dark.

In addition, they often hunt and devour other snakes and do not mind practicing cannibalism with other kraits.

And imagine conditioned to the dietary regimen of eating kryptoninanos...

And other alien species serving as food.

These were subjected to experiments induced to a specific mutation and controlled mutations in a wildenvironment.

And the crosses between the artificial and the natural ones areçthenatural ones to mutate.

And by inducing a change assimilating those that were created in the laboratory.

The great danger is that they are extremely poisonous and, even with the application of antiophidic serum, in 50% of cases the bites in humans end in death — that before the development of the drug this rate was 85%

But after all the experiments they acquired intelligence similar to a twelve-year-old, as they grew and time went by the intelligence rose indegree.

And they developed in knowledge and intelligence and they were moving away from human beings and more embrenhadas in the jungle, less sociable and hungrier...

The venom of these snakes has a neurotoxin that causes cramps, spasms and tremors, ending in muscle paralysis and death.

In some cases, even after the victim receives treatment, permanent coma and even brain death from hypoxia may occur.

Luckily, as we mentioned earlier, Malaysian kraits are not enough, so encounters with humans are not very common.

Everyone knows that we must keep our distance from snakes with triangular heads, as well as from those that can lift part of the body and flatten the neck!

For the Philippine snake (Naja philippinensis) would be one of which we should run — but run a lot — in the unfortunate event of accidental encounter.

And everyone knows that Kryptonians don't run away, especially from snakes, and even if they believe they're not threats simply because they're earthlings and simple animals...

And the Krypton invaders were supposed to pass 1,000 yards away from them...

And the Kryptonians in their presence lose powers and vision came soon after...

This is because, in addition to possessing a potent poison —which can affect cardiorespiratory functions and cause death in up to 30 minutes—these snakes can spit the toxin in the direction of their victims from up to three feet away.

Viper of Death the cover of unfriendly aspect that you have just seen being genetically altered and placed to cross, in the tank above belongs to the genus Acanthophis and can be found in Australia and New Guinea.

The trips served as something, after all he could take and go as long as he could towards New Guinea with Sara's help.

Also known by the affectionate name of "viper of death", this snake has the fastest attack in the world — giving the boat and returning to the initial attack position in just 0.13 seconds!

And he made her the fastest snake in the North American, which his speed of attack united the accelerating force came with a tremendous consequence a snake that attacks at the speed of light.

Aside from the fact that he was hanging out with the girls, and changing snakes genetically, he wasn't very affectionate, which made him feel weird like he wasn't there, actually he looked around, his toys...

And what he always asked, but others just watched and his parents had what seemed like the will to buy, Alfred seemed affected with the same problem.

Or when he went out with Eduarda and Veronica, but that in that period after the return it was like not him, as if he did not need to play with toys.

And he'd take carts and other toys and line them up and put them in order...

And he sat on the static floor watching and watching looking around and seeing his toys in organized order and on thefloor.

And over and over again he was caught looking at landscape on the ground watching and looking were either his parents and or Alfred...


	68. Chapter 68

19

And often he was caught isolated sitting in a dark corner of the sill or a niche in the corner watching histoys.

And that they were stacked organized and even stopped, he trembled when someone came and tried to move them, and so they went again to the experiments...

And it was a snake that moves at the speed of light and used in the sangria as a snake that wraps and holds on a certain wheel fastened the law of the circle...

In addition, the bite of the viper of death is among the most lethal on the planet and, if not treated properly, can cause paralysis, respiratory failure and death in a period of only 6 hours.

And that was so much better when she kills in four hours...

Fortunately, humans are not on the official menu of this type of snake —which prefers to hunt other snakes, including the same genus.

And they became very demanding and their diet consisted of Kryptonians every 15 years, and then they would hibernate...

The tiger snake is native to Australia and usually only attacks when it feels threatened.

At that point it can spread and position each trained snake in different parts of the world after reprogramming...

However, when she does this, the boat is almost always accurate, and if left untreated, the bite can cause death within a period of 6 to 24 hours —although there are records of people who died after just 30 minutes!

This is because N. scutatus has a very potent neurotoxic poison that can cause pain in the lower limbs and neck region, body numbness and sweating, followed by breathing difficulties and muscle paralysis.

And before the development of antiophidic serum, the death rate was between 60% and 70%.

Endemic to Australia, the Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) occurred thereafter, and is considered the most poisonous snake on the planet, and only 110 mg of its venom..

And the maximum production recorded by a sting is enough to kill approximately 250,000 rats —or about 100 humans!

But they were more effective with Kryptonians,acquired a taste for blood and alien flesh that would have more nutrients, then they would be more like repellent of non-human species...

With the release of snakes in the wild this specific species seemed a little hasty, and in question reproduced faster and with that, they ended up reproducing faster.

And fifty times faster, its similarities to the previous one as it produced the ability to induce its genes in the localspecies.

And inducing her to mutate with fluid exchange and contact which caused an epidemic of snakes...

The good thing is that the microlepidotus are as shy as they are poisonous, and the encounters between these snakes and humans rarely happen in nature, but they are positioned in specific places where in theory there would not be many passages and encounter with humans...

And those places where they were released have a technology that distorts the human capacity to be there human beings are estranged and lose the desire to be in certain places...

In fact, as far as we know, no fatality has ever been recorded caused by the sting of a Taipan from the Interior — but if that ever happens, the unlucky one would die in about 45 minutes.

Well, he did a test and killed Kryptonians in 29 minutes.

Epidemiology

Human accidents involving snakes of the genus Lachesis are rare and few cases have been documented in literatur a, but he managed to cover up the death of Kryptonians...

The subspecies L. m. muta lives andwet tropical forests are difficult to access, which partly explains the low incidence of poisoning with this snake.

In Brazil, they constitute 1.4% of the total accidents by venomous snakes, and it can induce an increase in breeding and 939 accidents probably caused by this type of snake in the period 1990-1993, with 9 deaths (0.9%) (Ministry of Health, 1998).

And well after these periods of adaptation was able to spread the gene and the snakes reproduced faster...

The lachemetic poison presents pathophysiological activities similar to those of bothrópic poison, that is, coagulant, proteolytic, hemorrhagic and acute inflammatory activity.

Nothing wrong with making a Kryptonian suffer just before she died.

It is also reported, a kininogenase activity in the venom of Lachesis muta, which could partly explain some clinical alterations called "toxic neuro" (Diniz and Oliveira, 1992).

The neurotoxic condition observed in L. muta poisoning is of variable occurrence, and distinguishes the lachytic accident from bothpropic.

It is characterized by the early onset of severe hypotension (in the first minutes after the accident), and concomitantly, describing sweating, nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps, diarrhea and bradycardia.

Intensification of these changes can lead to shock, severe bradycardia and death.

The activity of the poison was also witnessed as a "thrombin-like" activity (coagulant action).

This protease was initially isolated if there were no survivors...

And subsequently sequenced and confirmed its homology with crotalic gyroxine

A lectin (lactose-specific) was also isolated, capable of causing agglutination and platelet aggregation and an acid A2 phospholipase, with inhibitory activity of platelet aggregation, as well as miium-toxic activity at the site in vivo and in vitro..

To date, two metallo proteinases (LHF-I and LHF-II) have been isolated with the hemorrhagic activity in the venom of L. m. muta and which probably play.

And being more potent and aggressive and an important role in the hemorrhagic abnormalities described in lachytic accidents.

Well now it wouldn't be an accident anymore, that's clear if they proved it wasn't an accident...

In addition, local inflammatory activity, edema-forming and degradation of extracellular matrix components in a host cell are also attributed to these metalloid proteinases.

All this in an intense cellular destruction, at that time, it looked like a train derailed inside the Kryptonian..

Extensive necrosis of the left leg spreading to the right due to severe lachemetic accident.

And that could progress violently he would be a great and powerful and violent and aggressive, more than anything he can say...

The ophidic poisons are composed of several substances, whose function is to immobilize, kill and digest the prey.

Some of these constituents have PLA2 activity.

These enzymes are divided into several classes, called A1, A2, B, C and D, according to their hydrolysis site.

Causing kidney failure at first what he was looking for was the cell destruction that came after paralysis...

They are very effective proteins in which he could increase them in potency by replacing and leaving their potency and destruction very aggressive...

Phospholipases A2 catalyze the hydrolysis of the easy ester bond at the 2-sn position of phospholipids, releasing fatty acids and phospholipids

Some free fatty acids may act as secondary messengers or may be involved in other reactions, such as biologically active eicosanaid precursors.

Extracellular PLA2s have low molecular weight (13 to 15 kDa), occur abundantly in nature and require Ca2+ to perform their catalytic activity.

And he could use all the substances in the cells at a later time where they would literally liquefy...

The pancreatic juice of mammals and snake venoms are among the richest sources in extracellular PLA2s andunlike pancreatic PLA2s, venom PLA2s can produce potent biological effects.

And such as: neurotoxicity (pre and post-synaptic), myotoxicity (local and systemic), cardio toxicity, anticoagulant effect, platelet aggregation inducer, platelet aggregation inhibitor.

And hemolytic activity, convulsing, hypotensive,anti-hemorrhagic, togenic edema and injury of organs and tissues- .

Looking like a poison cocktail in other words.

And if kryptonian organs are more potent and more receptive by absorbing faster then they produce more on a large scale, they would try to fight, but it would be aggressive and nullify their defenses...

And following this line of reasoning he would need a toxin to act and be more potent...

And he could simply nullify and restrain the fight by being absorbed by the organism and attack himself.

And violently aggressive connecting with these cells and attacking them instantly where the cells were linked toviruses.

And or host toxins and at this time it would literally induce a cellular destruction, like the blood turning water...

When comparing the amino acid sequences of these two types of PLA2s, it is observed that there are few substitutions of amino acid residues that convert PLA2s .

And pancreatic, devoid of toxicity, in PLA2s of highly toxic ophidic poisons, with specificity to act on different tissues .

And the pancreas being the first to be attacked and suffer from the neuro toxin...

And looking like some types of substances are really harmful and are not substances produced by the Kryptonianbody...

Although their pharmacological effects are different, the various PLA2s of ophidic poisons present high homology (about 40 to 99%) among his victims, but the moment he induced an overproduction he made them 100% effective and deadly...

And with that contributed to the research and development of an effective and 100% deadly super neuro toxin...

And the amino acid sequences. For this reason, it is not easy to correlate the pharmacological activities of each PLA2 with its structural differences.

Thus, the study of the relationship between structure and function of this group of proteins is complex and challenging

Several new PLA2s have been identified, and differ drastically from known enzymes.

Evidence of these new enzymes can be found in the recent reclassification by Six and Dennis (2000).

Until then, the classification of PLA2s was based on the description made by Dennis (1994), that is, in four major classes: I, II, III and IV, and the PLA2s of classes I, II, and III were classified as extracellular enzymes, characterized by a high content of disulfide bridges, around 5 to 7 and because they have low molecular weight, around 12 to 15 kDa. Class IV PLA2s are composed of pla2s of high molecular weight, of intracellular origin and whose specific substrate is araquidonic acid.

Pla2s of group I are found in the venom of snakes of the family Elapidae and Hydrophidae, as well as isolated ones from the pancreas of mammals.

They have a disulfide bridge between waste 11 and 77.

And they're pretty specific...

Just imagine that it would be beneficial at that time and discovery of other enzymes and pharmacological properties...

Group II enzymes were first isolated from snakes of the family Viperidae.

They do not present the disulfide bridge between residue 11 and 77, but present 6 additional residues at the end of the C-terminal end, with a disulfide bridge between the last amino acid and the residue 50.

Group III enzymes come from bee venom and their structure differs significantly from those found in groups I and II

The most well-characterized enzymes are group IB (PLA2 of mammalian pancreas) and group IIA (originally isolated from synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid arthritis) (Kramer et al., 1989; Seilhamer et al., 1989).

Group II enzymes have also been found in different cell types, including rat liver mitochondria (Kudo et al., 1993).

Several other types of PLA2s have been isolated that have different characteristics and clearly do not fit the old classification.

And he can create a chart in evidence that he could create each type of project...

For example, group IV (formerly classified as human cytosol PLA2) has PLA2s that have been identified in a variety of cells, with a molecular mass of 85 kDa and an apparent preference for the araquidonate ion contained in membrane phospholipids and translocated to the cytosol in the presence of sub-micromolar levels of Ca2+.

Two new low molecular mass PLA2s were cloned and characterized by Chen et al. (1994).

These new proteins are unique and contain 12 and 16 cysteine residues instead of the usual 14, suggesting 6 and 8 disulfide bridges, respectively, just imagine that the toxicity has risen to 26.

These PLA2s were originally identified from the DNA of group II and IB, and the subsequent analysis of the amino acid sequence deduced from these PLA2s revealed a high degree of homology with the known PLA2s and retains much of the conserved domains of the active site of ca2+ binding.

These enzymes have been classified as group V and are released by activated macrophages (Balboa et al., 1996).

Most PLA2s belonging to group II have an aspartate residue at position 49 (Asp49), highly involved with the Ca2+ binding site.

However, in some of these enzymes, the aspartate residue at heading 49 is replaced by lysine (Lys49), which prevents an efficient binding to Ca2+ (Maraganore et al., 1984).

Thus, group II can be subdivided into PLA2 Asp49 and PLA2 Lys49, the latter of which are devoid of enzymatic activity or have very low activity, due to the substitution of aspartate by lysine.

In addition, at least two variants it could induce proteins in the parasitized cells. . .

And with a serine residue occupying position 49 (PLA2 Ser49) have been described (Krizaj et al., 1991; Polgár et al., 1996).

There is significant evidence that the catalytic activity of PLA2s is not necessary to generate a membrane disorganization (Díaz-Oreiro and Gutiérrez, 1997).

Several studies show that myotoxic PLA2s are basic proteins and have a great content of lysine residues in the C-terminal region.

According to Gutiérrez and Lomonte (1995) PLA2s could bind to certain "sites" with negative partial charge on the membrane, which would serve as anchorage for these proteins.

Thus connected to the cell membrane, they could generate a conformational disorganization of the membrane, leading to a change in permeability and consequent cell destruction.

In other words, they would destroy themselves from the inside out...

Myotoxins with molecular structure PLA2 are the main responsible for the necrosis of skeletal muscle described in the victims of snake poisoning (Mebs and Ownby, 1990).

And he just upgraded the...

And as said it is quickly absorbed by the lymphatic system and also it would be so using krypton metabolism that would force the body to absorb faster.

Subsequent studies with myotoxin II purified from bothrops venom asper it could alter its genome and its characteristics that would be used in pharmacological studies and confirmed that region 115-129, rich in basic amino acids and hydrophobic...

And he may notice that the dosage increased with the spread of the poison, was involved not only with its myotoxic effect in vivo, but also with its cytotoxic activity (Lomonte et al., Neurotoxins .

Snake venoms are considered a mixture of toxins and enzymes that are involved in the capture and digestion of prey, as well as defense against predators (Hodgson and Wickramaratna, 2002).

One of the biggest targets of snake venoms is the somatic nervous system, in particular the neuromuscular junction.

And using that as a basis there could be a great spread of the enzyme and the substance...

And with this causing a potent paralyzing effective and destructively violent and aggressive based on Kryptonianphysiology.

And taking advantage of the fact that they are faster to absorb enzymes and nutrients thus simulating a substance that could be easily absorbed..

And directly by the skin and soft tissues and thus inducing a super stimulation...

Inhibition of the neurotransmitter at this site results in paralysis of the bulbar and ocular muscles, as well as paralysis of the respiratory muscles (Lalloo, et al., 1996), resulting in death.

Snake venom neurotoxins that alter transmission in the terminal motor nerve have been of considerable clinical and research importance over the past few decades.

Its structure and mode of action have been studied very extensively.

First comes paralysis then comes death, painful and agonizing.

Due to the greatest advances in protein chemistry techniques, neurotoxins are continuously isolated from the venom of several snake species.

Pre-synaptic toxins

A number of presynaptic neurotoxins have been isolated from snake venom.

In fact, they have been identified in the venom of three main families of venomous snakes: Elapidae, Hydrophiidae and Viperidae (subfamily Crotalinae), indicating the importance of this activity.

These toxins exhibit PLA2 activity and presumably evolved from a major role of prey digestion, which includes the immobilization and death of prey.

Presynaptic neurotoxins can be a single-chain polypeptide (notexin) or toxins consisting of more than one subunit.

And he can use the body's own defenses and make them come together and attack his own body causing the simulation of an autoimmune disease...

And what would make them their body responsible for the absorption of heat and the sun now would be a neutralizing agent and thus absorbing the toxin faster...

And thanks to the body's powerful absorption capacity and the body's defenses, they would easily be hit susceptible to major and serious consequences...

For example, crotoxin, taipoxine and textyloxin consist of two, three and five subunited, respectively.

Most poisons contain multiple isoforms of the same neurotoxin that differ in some regions of their amino acid sequences (Harris, 1997).

In general, these toxins produce neuromuscular blockade by inhibiting the release of acetylcholine from the nerve terminal.

The neurotoxic action characterized by neuromuscular blockade (as a consequence of inhibiting the release of acetylcholine in the nerve terminal) does not significantly alter the sensitivity of the motor plate to acetylcholine (Hodgson and Wickramaratna, 2002).

The activity of b-neurotoxins (presynaptic toxins) is usually characterized by a three-phase effect on the release of acetylcholine (a decrease, followed by a transient increase and then complete blockade) (Su and Chang,1984; Harris, 1997).

The two initial phases seem to be independent of phospholitic activity and are particularly evident when there is a reduction in Ca2+ or an increase in Mg2+ content in the bath solution (Chang et al., 1977).

And as a well-founded example that they would never return to normal...

However, there are some variations between b-neurotoxins in relation to this three-phase effect and, in particular, the response observed in different muscle preparations and at this time the potent drug causing catastrophic and irreversible damage...

And he thought about it when using the dolls and carts, he tried to keep the curtains closed in the dark thinking about the next step, which for someone who showed up was weird...

There were a lot of artificial guinea pigs, and they didn't survive the first test...

And he found that this specimen in particular at that time he found it difficult was control was nothing more than that.

Two types of presynaptic b-neurotoxins have been found in snake venom: b-neurotoxins with catalytic activity (PLA2), found in snake venoms of the Elapidae and Viperidae families, and pre-synaptic b-neurotoxins facilitates derl -a toxin that blocks the voltage-dependent potassium channel and fasciculins.

The toxins of the second group are proper to the poison of Dendroaspis.

They are polypeptides with homologous sequences to Kunitz proteinase inhibitors and with post-synaptic curare-like that are a-neurotoxins and cardio toxinsrespectively (Harvey et al., 1994).

Post-synaptic toxins

They are known as a-neurotoxins and bind specifically to nicotinic receptors of the motor plate, thus preventing the transmission of the nerve impulse.

These neurotoxins bind with high affinity and specificity to acetylcholine binding sites in the nicotinic receptors of the skeletal muscle membrane.

The nicotinic receptor is a membrane protein, consisting of five subunits, with stoichiometry of 2a1, 1b1, 1g and 1d (Sáez-Briones et al., 1999; Paterson and Nordberg, 2000).

The receptor presents two binding sites for acetylcholine, located at the interface between chain a1 and g and between chain a1 and d (Pedersen and Cohen, 1990; Sáez-Briones et al., 1999).

Since these toxins interact with the binding site in a cooperative manner, because they occupy one or both sites, they inhibit the opening of the ionic channel associated with the receptor in response to cholinergic agonist (Paterson and Nordberg, 2000).

In this way, a-neurotoxins block transmission in skeletal muscle and cause paralysis in the prey.

Unlike b-neurotoxins, a-neurotoxins are found only in snake venom of the family Elapidae and Hydrophiidae (Hodgson and Wickramaratna, 2002).

And these snakes after practically induced to evolve became eximited predators...

These toxins form an extensive family of homologous proteins that can be divided into two subgroups called short-chain and long-chain neurotoxins.

Short-chain a-neurotoxins contain 60-62 amino acid residues with four disulfide bridges, while long-chain a-neurotoxins contain 66-74 amino acid residues with five disulfide bridges (Endo and Tamiya, 1991).

Both short-chain and long-chain a-neurotoxins are structurally homologous, as they have in common an invariable number of amino acids in their sequence that are important for conservation and molecular conformation.

The presence and constant location of disulfide bridges contribute considerably to the stability of the molecule; the lethal activity of the toxin is not lost even when the breaking of these bridges occurs (Mebs, 1989) ...

And they dissipate as they will spread and change toxity and their substance changes...

And in fact they transform and multiply thus creating resistance and increasing by binding to the substance that would try to destroy it and thus modifying the cell in search of its destruction...

The mio-toxins can generally be defined as natural components (usually small proteins and peptides) of poisons, which induce irreversible damage to skeletal muscle fibers (myo -necrosis)after injection into superioranimals.

Somemyo-toxins act locally, damaging muscle fibers at the site and in areas close to the injection of the poison, however, others act systemically, causing muscle damage in distant places the injection of the poison (Lomonte et al., 2003).

Mio-necrosis is an important medical complication of snake poisoning.

In some cases, local myo-necrosis can lead to drastic sequelae, such as permanent tissue loss, disability or amputation (Milani et al., 1997; Otero et al., 2002).

On the other hand,myo-systemic toxicity (rhabdomyolysis) can lead to myo globinuria and acute renal failure (Azevedo-Marques et al., 1985), a frequent cause of death from ophidic poisoning. -

Myotoxins identified in snake venom can be classified into three main groups (Harris and Cullen, 1990) that constitute structurally distinct protein families.

These include: (1) "small" myotoxins (e.g. Crotalus durissus terrificus crotamine and Crotalus v. viridis myotoxin); (2) cardio toxinsand (3) myotoxic PLA2. Myotoxic PLA2 is the largest group, which can be divided into neurotoxic and non-neurotoxic (Mebs and Ownby, 1990).

Among non-neurotoxics, a clear division between "Asp49" and "Lys49" exists, and is detailed in scheme 1.

A fourth group ofmio-toxicproteinshas been considered (Gutiérrez and Cerdas, 1984), comprising a variety of poison components that can damage skeletal muscle by indirect mechanisms.

For example, hemorrhagic toxins that cause damage to local blood flow, ischemia and secondary -necrosis, of slower onset, could be considered as indirect mio-toxic -tóxico factors.

Neurotoxicmyo-toxins (PLA2)-are commonly found in the venom of snakes of the genus Elapidae, where they play a major role in their effect

Small myotoxins: basic, non-enzymatic, single peptide chain of 42-45 amino acids.

Cardiotoxins: basic, non-enzymatic, single peptide chain of approximately 60 Neurotoxic amino acids: basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or multimeric proteins with PLA2 activity and presynaptic neurotoxicity.

Pla2 myotoxins, Asp49 (entically active): basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or dimeric proteins.

Pla2, Lys/Ser49 myotoxins (en enzyme-inactive): basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or dimeric proteins with PLA2 structure. PLA2 myotoxins notneurotoxic Miotoxin to general lethal.

The values of its LD50 are extremely low due to the potency of the presynaptic effects on the neuromuscular junction (Rosenberg, 1990).

In addition, these PLA2s cause impressive necrosis in skeletal muscle at very low doses (1-2 mg) in rodents.

A well-characterized example of this group of myotoxin is notexin, from the venom of an Australian elapid, Notechis s. scutatus (Harris et al., 1975;

Dixon and Harris, 1996). Neurotoxic myotoxins (PLA2) can also be found in some viperid species, as exemplified by crotoxin, a well-studied component of the venom of C. d. terrificus from South America (Hendon and Fraenkel-Conrat, 1971; Gopalakrishnakone et al., 1984; Salvini et al., 2001).

On the other hand, non-neurotoxic myotoxins (PLA2) are commonly found in viperiid poisons, where they are noted as abundant components.

Unlike neurotoxic PLA2, these PLA2s generally exhibit high values of LD5 0 (Gutiérrez et al., 1986; Homsi-Brandenburg et al., 1988; Rosenberg, 1990; Angulo et al., 1997), being of little relevance to the complete lethal effect of its corresponding poisons. .

Its myotoxic potencies are also lower when compared to neurotoxic PLA2 (doses of 25-100 mg are used in mice for myocrosis).

However, due to their abundance in the venom of viperids/crotalids, and the large amount of poison that is often injected into accidents, these myo toxins are undoubtedly important in the development of myonecrosis. -

And the situation would not be so propied and perfect for the destruction of Krypton...

And so after weeks tests covering up his escapades and when he saw that his parents came back and while his friends and Eduarda...

And they covered him up the moment he went to the Alfred lab, Amasteus and Eduarda they kept their parents busy at conventions and parties...

After releasing the snakes and replacing them in the wild, now free and sending them to various locations where he asked Eduarda Maheb..

And they could take samples he talked and visited the snakes he could create a link between them and visit them whenever he went to the house of his friends and brides ...

He saw something on top of a bookcase an old brown and thick diary and saw his busy father talking to Eduarda, she always wore the silver dress in the same color.

And he knew as soon as he saw that it was he who wrote it, not exactly him, but it was Eros who was him possessing hisgrandfather...

And he can keep a lot of information there, decoded that he kept in a fake passage from the shelf...

And one of the countless books that had first edition that he saw on the shelves of the library of the mansion, including Eduarda...

And there was also a closet all with similar clothes equal pairs ...

And of course one day he walked into his closet there were clothes that matched thousands of them, they didn't have much to choose from actually...

And he remembered something else when he walked around Veronica's estate, which happened more than a hundred years later there in the 30thcentury...

And he was old no longer acting like Batman, and traveled the world leaving Gotham...

And once on his journey out of the solar system, he found out more about other alien races...

Its technologies, its mysteries and certain riches hidden by space pirates...

And he decorated his lost location millions of years before he left space...

And he knew about the location of the collector's riches from a million worlds...

And so reles knowledge could be used for the time of the previous time...

And it can prolong your life, a better way than simply appealing to the lazaro pit...

And he discovered artificial crystal substances that could be created artificially and with substances found on Earth.

And he could use this technology and patent on earth and on his journey through his intricate justice on earth at an earlier time...

If it all boiled down to being kidnapped and taken on a boat years after Superman's death, and he knew these solar systems and the distant galaxy...

And on one of his numerous journeys he had contact with a mixed kryptonian alien race with alien plants..

And there is an ancient race, an offshoot of Kryptonians who isolated themselves in another distant galaxy at the time of krypton colonization...

And far from the domains and jurisdiction of the green lanterns.

And on other planets and solar systems, he knew they were feline-looking beings who weren't female or male, were androgens at best...

And it could change the physical appearance without losing the muscles of bodybuilders.

And they could live a thousand years, from all the radiation they accumulated in their organisms and bodies...

And this alien race were reddish-colored beings burned by the sun, and their skins were reddish as Arabs, of fascination for bothsexes.

And his powers were becoming solar energy combustors, because for a thousand years...

And they came into direct contact with a giantstar, which was more than a thousand times larger than the sun itself on earth, and in all forms, and were fed by all forms of solar radiation...

And from the faous fire, to a supernova, which would also be a form of stars, their powers could simulate a perpetual energy and create sun andmoon.

And that they had no malesex, with penis and scrotum were similar to lions of flames,were tall, bordering the two meters and ten tall...

They were called Laraxians from the distant galaxy of Laran..

And they did not generate among themselves only born of organic plants that emerged out ofclarity.

And in the darkness at night and shone like the thousand suns, before they regenerated...

And that solar system was composed of six red stars, each of these suns were a thousand times the size of the Earth's Sun, and millions of yearsold.

And these six suns fed and granted warmth to thirteen more kryptonian colonized planets... ...

And they were coming before the split, from a colony of a distant system that each of the suns came to become a star of neutrals asupernova.

And a planetary nebula and the last one became a black hole...

They were pure muscles and strong flew and had the power of trail of combustion stars and plasma...

Energy-prone perpetuates...

If Superman was a battery of sunlight, the laraxians were the very energy of light coming from the stars and being able to self generate their own luminous energy...

But until those stars went extinct they adapted to radiation and changed drastically...

And so they did not procreate with each other and over thousands of years of change and mutation they turned into male and female beings and King Regis or Regina depending on the state, it was a form of fusion...

And this happened before they reproduced asexually and millennia later when no more women reproduced...

And lord or lady of thestars, covers create perpetual energy, and cover generate energy..

And a walking battery of sun and burning,, they themselveswere livederam there for thousands of years in the same place without changing...

Originally he was old and he met him and started him in the cycle of energy and learning of his powers...

And it took a few weeks to convince Martha and Thomas that both Amasteus and Eduarda would have to take care of Bruce so nothing could happen badly, and thus allow them to travel with Bruce to China and Japan...

And so in the midst of travel while his parents did their own things and parties and work he was invited to his mansions to that of his friends...

On the first trip he went to Hong Kong and several cities in China to then travel to Japan where there was an invitation from the parents of hisgirls.

And traveling through the cities of Tokyo and so many others accompanied by their girls...

Visiting Setsuna Oolong who was a very friendly girl, and was the daughter of an international CEU of technology and Japanese mother was called Mami Oolong and Yusuke Oolong, and they had manyventures...

And the company was a direct competitor of Panasonic and Nezasonic.

An information network and an editorial and television network... called HeatChat are direct competitors of Wechat and Google's competitor Mengui...

And he was invited to visit their mansions, and so they walked through the properties and the cities both through various neighborhoods, while they worked...

And there they met some new friends and a nine-tailed little fox chained in a cave, and that he loved were many...

And he saw that he could use his prior knowledge to control each of those little critters...

And so they traveled toChina, again to find Mei Yan...

And there was Mei-yan Gan the daughter of a minister of China Ho Gan a man who worshipped and direct, and who accepted bribery, and who also had a lot of work.

And tanto how good and bad they were and whose wife was a priestess of a Shinto temple called Shi Gan..

And they traveled for a month with the company of Alfred, Eduarda, Anatolia, Anafios and Veronika,andwhile Amasteus solved wayne business...

And there while his parents were busy in business meetings they were being kept busy and while he was doing other things...

And if there were rumors and mistrusts about behavior and isolation and the lack of contact between Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne regarding their son, then rumors increased...

And they were reported to social assistance.

And when Bruce returned to Gotham he received a visit not from one, but from three social workers and a psychologist...

And what he didn't find at any strange time, which of course led to nothing...

And he knew the prolonged absence of his parents, even if he had the constant companionship of others in his life, and the influence of others..

And even if he knew there were people who didn't mind their lives...

Over the course of the past week your parents have had conversations with these women you could manipulate what was not anything you would expect from a child...

And she questioned how usual it was for the boy to make himself innocent, and he said he loved to travel and get to know the world...

And it was at this time that he to get these fuxiqueira women out of his life he began to investigate...

And with Veronica's contacts he found out more about those women and discovered marital problems, one of which had a brother involved in drug trafficking...

And he was about to be arrested and the key was thrown away...

And she would testify on his behalf...

Then on the specific day the date was changed four times well in the days of the visits, then he was transferred from presidio twice...

And in the end came a surprise witness who testified against him and accused the assistant of being conniving, another of being complicit ...

And she was relieved of her job, and in the end he didn't see her again.

And others had marital problems, who knew that a social worker was about to lose his children, and he did as they did with him.

And there was a complaint of mistreatment, and a witness defending the marido.

And then claiming his absence,, since he was too involved in work, mistreatment of his children, they were mistaken for someone who possibly...

Maybe he didn't see her anymore and so another...

And what do you think about being away from your parents for so long...

They were psychologists and social workers, he suspected that it was Leslie herself who made the complaint...

And he was taken by Alfred, at that time it seemed that they did not take into consideration that he had many people to stand by him, it all compensated for the fact that he did not have his biological parents by his side...

\- Give me more time to travel and meet new friends. "He said. - Towards some of them...

And they realized that he had a lot of friends and was communicative.

\- If my parents were more glued to me, they wouldn't let me have the freedom to meet new friends...

And the word friend was the word, they realized that he loved meeting women and didn't have a single friend...


	69. Chapter 69

19

And what he realizedwas, that they watched his interaction with so many older girls, they asked what they were doing and he talked walking and knowing...

And so he over the course of two weeks received visits at three different times, which he drew from letters..

And where he saw that they interviewed him, several different moments, and he had the mind of a cunning adult man, not a child...

And he looked towards them, and always accompanied by several girls, demonstrating intelligence and being precocious...

And so after that week the social workers and psychologists left...

And he knew Leslie was watching him...

And hidden he listened to the conversations or the attempt and Leslie with his father...

And he went to visit Eduarda at the Gotham clinic, accompanied by Aflred, while his parents worked, his mother was tasked with organizing a fundraiser...

And instead of him sneaking around, he was always accompanied and listened behind the doors and listened toLeslie's conversation.

And between the social workers and the psychologist and what he found was true..

And they reported that there was no mistreatment and what the boy liked about having more freedom without the presence of his parents...

And he could always avoid contact with Leslie whenever he could go to Eduarda when Leslie calledhim.

Andsometimes he walked away, it was always in the middle of shift change when he looked the other way, and pretending not to listen...

And at that moment he found it exhausting...

And he listened to Thomas and Leslie's conversation when he avoided contact with both of them, and he knew by listening to the conversation between them what not even Thomas knew about this behavior...

If in a previous life he was such a friend of Leslie's knew her as his godmother now the situation had changed...

It was an immense rock formation a maze as trapped in illusions outside the known world, was all there in those caves, few people survived...

And it was the first time you saw there, in a forgotten life there was no longer the known world they were fleeing or that remained of them, they fled by Faeira ...

\- So this is an apocalyptic dimension? He asked himself toward Zariel...

And seeing himself in a long time was bloodied...

\- The two of you have come together. Zariel said.

Who got together? – He asked toward Zariel in those cave races he was alone heading towards a palace in a redfog.

And there were several winged beings and immense landscapes that burned in a red sky... And everything out of time...

Sharon-inji. Zariel said. " His primeiro contact and his marriage to Lilliriana brought the end of time...

\- And then meeting with Trigun...?

\- I will give you the power to attract and a certain level of mental control magical,odemonic and supernatural beings of power less thanus, and of non-human origin that are not similar tohumans.

And that they have no humanoid forms, that have less power than us, and in short control, and seduce as an incubo ou any form,, regardless of sex. – Said Trigun. – But limited. – Said.

And would he really give that power? Asked Bruce at that moment toward Zariel.

He needs help. "The goddess said her shadow...

\- He wouldn't if he didn't have to. Zariel said.

The kingdoms were being invaded each of the sister dimensions were being subjugated those beasts, they were yomas, minor demons at the behest of Lilliriana she was conquering worlds behind worlds...

It was the first time the cult of brother Blood, Trigun, the Titans and the Justice League, the hooded brigade and the society of super villains came together to stop their coming...

\- Limited how? They asked.

\- He will be limited to the level of power that is not older than us a thousand years less and that is not divine... - Said. - From squala from largest to smallest. " He said. "And that you are no more powerful than I am. " He said.

It's me now. "Said Phantom Avenger. " You will be attracted to mystery and be able to use water as a way of seeing the truth. You'll be able to see the moment of truth. " He said.

Okay, I'll take it. " He said. But it's my decision. " He said. Just to help.

Gog raised his hand...

\- Undo neutralizing control and making the powers of minor beings that are not divine cannot be used for 12 hours for each contact. " He said.

This power is limited to non-divine beings. " He said.

Abnegazar Rath and Gasp one followed the other raised his hand and said one followed the other from the lesser demon to the greatest.

Abnegazar said. - Control of the flames especially the black ones. "He said he might protect himself from them.

Abnegazar continued. "Control of the moon can make it blood, and the moon's deeds. Rath continued.

\- Control of darkness and each said in unison. Gasp said. "Your powers increase twice as much on the full moon and five times as much on the blood moon. " He said.

\- And control of darkness and shadows. They said. "You wake up on the moon your powers are greater. " He said.

– Reveal the worst of people. " He said.

"You can use their power against them.

– Reverse your power against your attacker. They said in unison.

As long as they're less powerful than everyone else together who's here. " He said.

Then just there came a contract and everything there was written.

\- This and our bet contract is worth blood. "Said the lady.

And so a dagger appeared floating golden with a diamond on the tip.

\- Each of us must raise our hands on the table and toward the contract sheet to seal. " He said.

– I do not accept cheating, each of us must act indirectly, subtly without changing reality definitively, in a drastic way as long as he can live in the future...

And that from now on, where we remember this, onwards on our wings only Bruce can alter the future as he unravels the riddles and the crimes only he can directly interfere with. " He said.

I'm about to take it. "They said each and every one of them, and so the dagger cut off his hands and shed his bloods toward the contract which shone and thus revealed all that they had spoken and written there.

Nero raised his hand. He said – You will have the power to resurrect after 16 hours of when you die and regenerate, but feeling the pain of the bruises, I create no resistance, but the power to control the flames of the supernatural. " He said.

– Being allowed to roam and travel at the leisure of each dimension of the underworld and can bring only a smaller monster of the supernatural type a smaller beast. " He said.

Imperiex in turn raised his hand – I will grant an interesting power. " He said.

All right, i'm sorry. " He said. " You can teleport to any location," he said. – It doesn't matter if it's present past future or another planet world or dimension may even be for the magical or divine local spiritual world.

I. "Said the magician Shazam. "So gentlemen, my turn. "Said the Wizard Shazam.

– You can have the power to absorb and acquire knowledge and skills only by seeing the one who has it using, and by tapping into what has theknowledge...

\- And it can be of language languages a dialect a limited magic, and in the individual learn one of the psychic skillss after 13 attempts and when you become the victim of power, as long as it is not a physical power. habilidades psíquica

" He said. "Besides that this should be used in those who have less power than me. " He said. - The gift of forbidden words. " He said.

And I say. - Krona looked raised his hand and said. – Absolute and definitive control of all emotions, perfect demonstration of control of all the spectra of light...

\- And attract and control these same emotions of those who can enjoy them, and be able to control all the rings.

" However, only those who do not have control of their emotions are limited. " He said.

– And turn every emotion and something more powerful when they get in touch with you.

" He said. And of course increased their strength and causing a huge shutdown in your user or the one who used it.

\- As long as it's less powerful than a thousand legendary lanterns. " He said.

\- The spiraling red nevus involving everyone and so they signed the contract. - Said.

He looked around his was like a magic pass in his car he looked around.

Looking towards the deserted street and turning on GPS.

So he was transported.

But it wasn't the intended place or the battle that took place between the other heroes...

It's not going to work. " Said Zariel...

Don't you? He asked. And all the powers you have granted for battle?

Stay with them. "She said.

I have another idea. " He said.

What would that be? – Asked Batman

They appeared on the dirt road away from Gotham City

\- We must return at a time when they have never met. " He said. In a moment of time when she will be vulnerable. " He said.

What moment? " Asked Batman.

In your childhood. " He said. "In a moment where you can conquer it little by little. Zariel said.

\- I didn't find her in my early childhood. " Said Batman.

But it will. Zariel said.

And so it all started... Then he saw the numerous roads towards Gotham and so went on...

It was an ordinary day, by Gotham standards a stockholder was found dead, had been shot several times, he was investigating the murder...

Why should I see that anyway? " Asked Batman.

The day he was in trouble with his shares these plummeted he had to sell several of them, would not know how to solve, this situation ...

He had an assistant employee hired by one of his shareholders, a woman approaching her 60s, almost 70 years old, this was the oldest who worked in the chemistry and biology session, the company' old wrinkled ugly, and lean a walking toothpick...

And when he went to talk to him about the new pharmacological productions of medicine with his white coat, he was more interested in a piece of lettuce in his teeth than anything else..., something about mutagenic properties, about and of course a big step for humanity, about the new development...

He wasn't interested in researching, nis,even looking at his products, or anything like that...

And he thought about how he'd be there without even knowing how he got here or what he was studying.

He fired her, saying something about old and outdated...

In her words, while she was asked to enlighten him about her chemical research...

Mutagenic, and new drugs regarding human mutation next step of evolution...

Well she ate a lot of lettuce apparently, had no physical attractions, and was ugly, thin hair and lifeless, very ugly ...

Ugly wrinkled old skeletal, and who said she was intelligent, almost a genius, remembering in course already say aloud in her direction about being outdated and old, let the younger ones take their place...

If he retirees disgusting...

With less beautiful words...

Later that same day... in his numerous attempts to show and of course his amazing skills...

That in his view they were charlatanism...

She called him for one last explanation before his unlikely resignation, even trying to show Bruce Wayne if worth it, he saw his assistant troncudo at his high side and windhead... and he was caught off guard and one of his own drugs shoved down his throat and died...

That day he woke up again... and everything started again...

Before the events, he was sick, sick of anger and worry, and of course, he felt uncomfortable his actions...

The Wayne companies were low he was heading toward the shareholders' meeting, everything had plummeted, and of course, when he was in the Wayne Tower...

And most complained about being chased by some mysterious killer, three of them had, and earlier today another shareholder had plummeted from the 20th floor...

And the two of them had died this week, one parachuted, on a trip, by plane, one hit and another had been stabbed, and when he got out of his car.

The night he spent his sleepless night chasing criminals in the dark streets...

And that was automatic, as robotic as knowing what was going to happen and when they were going to act, they could repeat and repeat the same things and not change their steps.

He saw Circe, stealing a magical necklace from the Gotham City museum, to which he had not given much importance, was not his area and of course, he later repented that night...

And he seemed to realize he was the only one to repeat and remember the same day, it seemed that the goal was to decorate and write down every time everyone acted, they saw and looked every time everything was repeated and nothing changed...

Later Diana was cut in half and then disassembled and made of meat puzzle...

He had a bad day where he would run the risk of losing his shares, and a lot of money.

And he was attacked as he got out of the car in front of his mansion, he had his hands tied and a liquid placed in his mouth he fell to the ground and everything darkens...

Glimpse showed his vision in a cage before sticking in a shredder...

Strangely how one day he woke up again in the morning feeling it was a dream... a scratch of the throat there was no cut or nothing was strangely he resumed his day...

Like a Déjàvu, he saw it all over again, and of course passing by the assistant, this old woman with lettuce in his teeth, which he can perceive was as good chemistry as the joker... Huh... how?

He's back on his way out of the mansion...

He left Wayne's mansion this morning, he saw the news of a sprinter, the reverse flash attacking a Gotham research center along with the ultra humanoid, in search of a particular product...

He saw Damiam smash into the stairs...

The first time he succeeded, but as soon as he was standing falling down the rest of stairs, in the cave he can avoid some weathering, but Alfred was injured and Damiam fell...

Jason being shot in the legs...

Jason was shot again he avoided him at first, but the second hit his chest...

And the next time he hit him avoided the leg avoided the chest, but did not avoid the head...

And again he memorized and decorated the countless times they were shot and where is all the obstacles to be diverted...

He saw the bank robbed...

And every time the first one he was shot in the chest and started over...

The second he took bills to pay, and was shot again, but not by the assailant on the side, but by the left...

And he saw again and again, there were in total, even being shot an undercover assailant next to him while shooting in the head, and again he was shot reliving the same day...

And now when looking at the time, he saw the robbery happening at 15 hours and 30 minutes sharp and he saw did not change the time, could avoid the first shot the second he saw a chandelier falling, something shattering and the doors creaking ...

And he saw the day startingagain, he would have two hours to avoid or to remedy, and he saw the moment coming so he should avoid the right moment...

There were around 12 assailants including the undercover security guard...

And they were positioned two next to one the three o'clock two to right three ahead one near the box and two next to the door...

They all had a scheduled approach...

And they could all say that approaching was a timed clock.

He saw his cave attacked and plans to be stolenfrom...

Between the space of the assault and his arrival...

He had a late encounter in Gotham with the reverse flash, to which he caught

And he realized that as fast as all sprinters were fast no matter how much time they spent, they weren't masters of martial arts they didn't change their modus operandi...

And they were repetitive, they didn't change the way they acted, they didn't deviate from the same path and they didn't change their actions...

And as much as any of the sprinters as much as the Flash was right-handed and how the reverse Flash was left-handed and in turn he attacks first with the left the blows did not change...

And he understood now and could know when and where his next blows would be, he studied it during all the time he picked it up and didn't fight back, coming to the conclusion that he just needed to know when and where he would strike the next blow...

He first looked at the records of all the pharmacology properties, which were being developed...

He talked to shareholders in order to find a solution against the fall in their shares...

And in turn he saw each of them stressed about the stock, again on this day he saw when he left earlier one of his shareholders plummeting from one floor of the building, and of course there were many police officers afterwards...

And he walked the same paths jumping through obstacles...

And so after the portal had been opened and he was thrown between the dimensions a part of his still existed captive in that place as several times in an instant in time where he was sent to several lives where he could return. "And so it all begins," said the voice of the crow.

And so he fell into the midst of an immense dark forest and saw further a horde of demons chasing a woman and children.

And so he ran in his directions.

He fought among the demons and then pushed them amid a prisoner who had the beautiful and reddishappearance.

And she was chained and just wore a thong and her breasts exposed he saw as she tried to let go amid the multitude ofdemons.

And who didn't seem to have any idea who to grieve for or fight him or her...

Even though he knew he couldn't win he didn't say anything with a scream he ran towards him and passed several demons and kicking and punchingjumping.

And with a somersault going through and through their heads pushing and heading and so leaving some lying on the ground

And while he as he walked in his paths opening passage toward the tall woman with long black hair and his sculptural body and slender body and long legs and partially naked.

And his forç seemedto have been increased and ran and pulled and running away and with that in the middle of a dam they were chased and so through the misty clearing and running while cornered...

Theyran, and he held by hiss arms and pulling her down a huge tangled path of twisted branches and thorns entering through another clearing with twisted skeletons stuck in branches they saw that there...

And they were not persecuted but the woman cried out and despaired and so he heard the whispering of the branches and narrower and narrower as if they wanted to tear and the whisper of the crow in his ear said...

\- You sent us to the death of the twisted beasts like trees. - And then...

But he ignored her words still pulling on her arms and pushed her when he heard the words of the black crow on fire.

Turn right. - And so did each whispered direction she screamed for every time the branches almost went on theirdates.

And he tried to tear like claws and others forming a huge sneer and so he listened.

\- Turn left... – And every time a branch like a claw wanted to grieve they swerved esquerdaleft, right, center,, lowered, lifted and jumping over the strait of the branches..

And when they would cross he pushed the woman through a crack, and so hearing the crow's voice like a steaming shadow...

And he crossed a grove and a small strait between a labyrinth he still continued to hear the woman, between laments, screams..

And being pushed toward the passage of a huge portal that with a creaking opened...

And between an immense tortuous dark tree and twisted aspect as if it were an immense mouth and teeth...

And a dark and obscured passage, an immense twisted passage like crooked and curved branches, which sucked the woman, and that for the first time were so frightening..

And between shouting spoke and pulled him as if he was hypnotized, he left his boat pushed and slapped until he regained consciousness.

So that's how it is? "The woman desperately pulled him out and said.

\- As if he walked mechanically hard as if attached to ropes, entered and with the forces that did not know she had them.

And she punched him and pushed him throwing away from the gates, and so the gates closed...

And thestunned inda he found himself staggering and so he was pulled and with a slap he was caught by his arms fleeing from the soldiers who were chasing them.

They ran and so hiding from the forest in a clearing of crossbones when passingthem.

And he took the swords that lay scattered in the clearing, wedged in the earth and around...

And so using unceremoniously deferred toward several armed warriors around...

And these who were in their encounter, several swords scattered and so ing as blows of swords around..

And in formation, being surrounded by several of them and so in the midst of the sharp blow of 4 sword s against sword...

And they fought and among them, there was a girl who so thought her black eyes as the night without shaded pupil and long black hair and albino and white skin like milk.

And trying to go under his legs, the appearance no more than 8 years, but it was just that, appearance.

She tried to get rid of the shackles like everyone else whois scattered and, trapped in circular formation in chairs, several creatures around stuck inline.

And they were chained, trading her their pointed teeth trying to gnaw their prominent chofres...

And the black chains like ebony he then giving blows cutting off their heads and their arms and so heading for each of them and cutting off their shackles and chains..

And some ran without saying a word, others fought around, and so in blows of spades

Among his temporary allies the woman with long hair and white dress said amid the fight and a small girl who looked more like a long black-haired dwarf as the haunting itself.

Amid sharp blows from an axe directly mowing the head of one of the demonic soldiers she pushed him kicked with one of hislegs.

And he jumped on top cutting off his head and ripping a sleaf longa from the hand ofone combatant killed and following in the other.

Cut off the head. "You heard the woman say as you followed and cut off someone else's head in the middle of it. - In this way they take longer to regenerate...

Come on, fight. And hearing the orders of his combat companion, and so they fought, surrounding, in a circular motion..

And he striking blows and breaking swords around and thus picking others in the way like a whirl and picking up the sword, around, and so striking swords...

And circling around and picking up on their necks and slitting their throats and so using a leap striking and again another sword and so cutting..

And paving the way, that more demons came to meet them and thus circling in attack.

He was broken, but giving a somersault as that swords to the ground scattered, as wielding and randomly picking up to the random and each against his new opponent...

And no longer tars, that even cutting circling around making a circle of decapitated monsters...

And as if coming towards him a horde of easily decapitated monsters, their limbs being severed, returning to grow and later with rolling heads..

And those whose head was restored and continued to fight, even if it did not tire, as if it did not need to breathe or rest...

And among the combatants forming a circle, the thong woman the girl who gushed black fire from her mouths and a damsel in white dress and barefoot and so the air of seduction as a supplication...

And around like a man whose hands were sharp blades,, they ran and so amid blows of swords towardopponents.

And so running and running wielding and cutting off their heads.

And so running away and being chased when they were cornered and in the midst of it all he was pushing and kicking and thus breaking arms and legs and at the same time recomposing themselves.

And with a rod hit him pulling by the soldiers and so forced to follow now chained...

\- That's a better destination. " Said in his direction. "At least you will exist, and you could return if nothing else happens... – But he didn't say anything and he didn't answer...

He had been taken by what looked like a caravan he was surrounded by several red demons these with pointed horn and petticoats boots lower muscular bodies like that of orks...

And he looked around and saw a huge passage of stones and looking around his scattered and giddy demons..

And he saw that even though he was in the midst of many demons...

And his wounds healed and walking naked without worry his body had regenerated as if he had never been raped or cut..

And nothing like it was ever happened he walked in a stony passage, his captors and everything around had disappeared in another curved passage...

And in another life as he had survived did not know, but knew, unless this besides the help of theruined god.

And it was like Zariel took him to worlds between worlds, and was a character from a tale and Zariel was rambling and using as a guide as shenanors and saying...

\- And how that was a kingdom between kingdoms... - It said.

It's dark. - Commented Batman.

\- Yes, dark with a reddish landscape,, dense a dark nevoa...

\- He said... - He said. - Densa? - Indagou.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Zariel...

\- And as thick as his breathing was heavy, but it didn't bother him...

Pushed and poked by spears to walk faster his pointed teeth and the company of a gloomy crow like a nevoa that only he could see that whispered constantly in his ears and so said...

\- This and the kingdom of Trigon... - It said

\- Before the meeting, before the agreements and the wars and the last life. Zariel said.

\- Stay tuned don't lower your head if it lifts. - So looking around him he saw once again demons in an immense portal of thorns and redwalls.

And that they were adorned by skeletons of other demons and so looking around him he went through a twisted portal.

You know if it was a tale of terror, and said that they were simple walls was another synonym for the wall of lamentations ...

But look at Batman.

And so he did, and saw and heard the skeletons, mortal remains, fragments and feathered souls, decomposed bodies of parts, screams and morescreams.

And not unless that, they were what they said, the lamentations, all those who did not follow and did not stay, were those who begged for a chance...

A chance?. Questioned.

A chance, yes. " Said Zariel

Listen to what they're asking. He ordered it.

And so he did, and he heard and felt.

Was it a chance, begging for a one-time opportunity to...?

Revenge?...

And he realized what they were trying to say, begged them to come back and...

And if they avenged, they were warriors in the dead not in life, those who begged for a chance at revenge, lifeless to fight and go in meeting those who sent him to hell without being hell.

Prisoners to whine, without deciding and without moving on so they can one last time fight to proceed.

This for him was another death sentence in life besides being thrown into a demonic dimension wasm trappeds between demons and in the lands of Trigon the enemy of the Titans.

He looked and was pushed into a wide and wide corridor of thorns on the floor which amazingly he was still in shape his wethair.

And they were coated that seemed not to be water was an oil from that river that fell reddish oil that trickled down and coated his body from head to toe.

And they were warriors of generations of past lives from ages to go and destinies without moving on...

And they stay like this forever...? - Questioned Batman...

No, there are rules. " He said.

What are they? He questioned Batman.

Those who die of violence, enter through the back doors, when entering they must in ten days decide their destinies, which are, move on to an afterlife or stay on earth and wander in the place that died or go to a spiritual world or follow in the next life, or reincarnate, wish the death of those who led him toward death send...

\- And what happens at this time when they wish for the death of those who led him to death? I wanted to know Batman.

\- They're going to go to hell and follow along with them. Those who desire death to others will go along with them.

\- And those who don't do it in ten days?

\- They will be ruined not passed will not stay and will get lost and take the ruin, trapped in their own bitterness and in their own ruins ..., until... – Zariel said.

And how do you set them free? He asked.

They're never going to be released. " He said. " They become soldiers of ruin to dispose of those who invoke him to grant his desire for revenge. "Giving them what they want by giving them what they don't have. " He said.

What would it be like to pass through the blackenedlands, he saw what would be several stops, and territorial boundaries,, separated by walls of thorns, stones and blood and an immense waterfall of blood and cries of desperate souls, claws that one or the other pulled like bones and groans...

The more people die, the more they ruin themselves and the more violence and murders they desire revenge and will never rest they are soldiers of ruin...

And thus creating an endless circle of pain...

And several pieces of sewn bodies and several mouths of claws and screams and more cries beyond the human words and ears, and further on as that a skein ofçblood andred nevoa...

And it looked horribly like the psychotic version of the sistine chapel, but with the place where he saw lupus made his torture house...

And it was right above their heads an immense tree of bodies and maçãs surrounding the entrance, as if it were a passage of a screaming and gigantic bocarra.

That from within his bulging eyes red lights of vertical pupils and his immense mouthpiece with teeth and an immense black and dark hole of lights come out dark red-eyed crows, and rivers of blood...

And these were the remnants of Krypton too who were there together as their prisoners...

And around the immense tree tree of twisted and thick branches, as if divided between demonic territories and so saw small dark passages whose murmurs and cries were heard flaming red eyes and strange howls...

And being observed by other creatures in the passages and between these locais they did not approach before their presence.

And in short small vibration followed theseentrances dark and separateds by tall walls and thorns bodies and skeletons of other beings who murmured and roared amid so many strange sounds and whispers...

His eyes walked through the immense entrance room with skeletal adornments pieces of bodies and heads of other severed demons and various skulls hanging around, and various sharp objects and twisted pillars and tables and carpets equally red...

And there were walls adorned between gold, red and various pieces and severed pieces of parts of beings that would be the enemies of Trigon he saw the immense room and in it trigon himself sat to the throne his gaze...

And he saw the man who was led to his presence and so all his soldierss kneeling while the man looking standing around him, did not stoop much less kneel, including the demons woman himself who had her head bowed prostrate on the ground.

He saw the demon rising and moving toward him stopping in front of the woman and a particularly tall soldier and saying with guttural voice and reddish aspect.

\- The Human, tried to escape from our guard and who managed briefly to form a resistance with the demon girl to and the damsel burned and the man of the blades, several slaves escaped in the racket...

And they managed to survive the forest plucking bones and he tried to pull his concubine through the passage of the old fortress of ruin and enter through the portal of Tenebra. – It said.

He pulled his priestess next to him by screwing his body...

How did they escape? Asked the demon lord and so watching each of them put the demons shrugged and shrunk, with a growl he said.

How did they escape the dominions of the Tenebra portal and managed to pass through the entrance of the ruin fortress? He asked.

I pulled him, my lord. Said the woman who wore only a short thong on her waist. "He was getting sucked in. " Said trembles and shrunk to the corner

He growled and went towards him. "Hell of a bitch, you ran away from me for the last time. And pulling towards him he held on to his left arm and slapped his face severaltimes.

And then she grabbed her breasts each of them, squeezing and massaging her breasts and pulling her chin and kissing her lips..

And with his finger burning the girl in the distance and with a whip that formed in the air whipped the man of the blades

And so before they had time to finish what they would do withit, Batman even without any weapon and tried to run towards her..

And in an instant when he was about to punch the demon staped stopped and said...

And before it was even stopped by some soldiers who in turn resumed the fight between them and in trigon'scase, but that punch was not strong enough..

And just unbalance some or another and ran towards the screaming demon itself.

\- Trigun I know you want something, I know you want something, I would do my best for you, as long as you release it. "He said in an urgent tone, caught between demonic arms.

\- Do not hurt them... - His wrist was caught by the arms of the devil and so with a growl he threw the woman and went towards the bat man and holding on to the neck of Batman said with an expression of fury.

\- Who are you, Batman? -Growled at the inquire to see the man challenge him and between his warriors and continuing.

\- Tocome to my kingdom and try to still be disrespectful give so much baderna and confusion ... ? - He asked in his direction.

\- I was thrown here, I didn't want to come alive as dead. "He said looking around and seeing that the demon was watching and saying.

"I didn't really have a choice. "He said facing Trigun's eyes.

\- Thrown here at my mercy and not yet dead, what a feat Batman. "He said.

Not dead, thought toyourself, will you? - Questioned.

\- And now I see that I have power over your life and death, not even, my dark knight. "Said the devil and with an evil smile said.

\- Kneel mortally upon my feet. "He said the woman was releasing and looking towards her with all his haughtiness."

Even without powers or plans yet he looked around and said with a growl, even in this situation.

\- Never, even if you kill me a thousand times, I won't kneel to you and anyone else.

An evil smile crossed hisface, the demon licked his lips and smiled and with his hands on his head he tried to push,, but unexpectedly with a strong and intense shock..

And in his hands and climbing up his arm and body made him gasping, and releasing him...

And at that moment heob servou stunned the bat man and held on his neck and saw a red glow an aura around his body and lowered his eyes further..

And he saw trapped encrusted in his stomach, a circular crusted stone he looked into his body and saw for his fascination...

The smell... Trigun thought, the aroma, that sign, of something that wasn't so human, the scent of the blood mermaid...

Was he really human? Asked himself, Trigun questioned the presence, using dragon's eyes, very attentively, if he was not as human as he said, the body was human, but there was something he felt was not... If you looked closely... Is...?

And that's how it's going to be? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And he was attacked unexpectedly the room had the red sun...

And he had his powers diminished he found that he could not use his powers...

And each of them even Superman grudgingly trained for a few hours with Bruce, thank you in the red sun...

And so he was subdued...

And he was kicked pushed on the mat, and he belatedly realized how fast he was on the ground...

Put on the ground after two more times...

And kissed...

If at that very moment it wasn't just a glimpse of a past that would never happen, if at that moment he wasn't seeing how long even?

A few years in the future, it would be no more than seven months after his return, the situation wouldchange, would he change?

\- Yes... - Zariel said. – We will see what will happen if you know what can happen, until the moment you wake up and are saved by agents other than the league and its associates, how would they feel? – She said in her direction.

\- Apparently then I see something else in my life going on. " He said.

And he loved it thesetimes, moaning and resymizing when he was going to take bruce's pants off... And he felt pleasure and adoration of that body...

And Bruce and Clarck both stroking and so kissing him and so the less he expected he was kicked and Bruce ran away leaving nothing else in sight...

Nor was his presence there just the phantom touch, just stretched out on the floor his hard penis and his pleasure when he got an opportunity to catch Bruce...

And he would show what it was like to have a man between his legs...

Weeks before Brainiac's attack...

He had no control where he was going, he was just taken to moments in the future, nothing more...

Batman... - Someone said...

He just didn't have the power to choose the moment of time to see...

Never mind...


	70. Chapter 70

18

And at least that's what I believed flying all over the tower...

And so he saw him using his x-ray vision all the way to the place, saw him exercising and so his bat clothes, just a white kimono, he had almost died and then resurrected...

And so he was training and doing rhythmic movements...

Fighting as usual and the man in turn raised his head...

For a flash of a second he saw only an empty room and simply in a J ́onn corner meditating...

He, Bruce, made rhythmic movements, training and fighting making complicated moves and ignoring Superman...

And ignoring Superman...

There's no point in ignoring me. "Said the man of steel.

And he continued to train his movements and his wet hair and sweaty skin...

I'm not leaving, Bruce. " He said floating in front of you...

You're supposed to be in bed. - Growled.

\- Whoever died and named you as my protector. " He said. - Or nurse? He asked.

You named me. " He said.

I can take care of myself...

No, no, no, no, no, no You don't know that. Growl again.

\- And what do you think is to blame. - Batted...

Sadness passed through his eyes, greater than he could bear, he remembered the time when Bruce had in the fortress of the time he cared for him until he could walk without running away or attempt suicide...

He was fine when he was dead...

\- I didn't ask you to come back. " He said.

\- You... - Said trying to measure the words... - I love you, Bruce... - Said. Don't hurt me.

" He said. "Everything I did was for you. " He said.

No, I said. "Everything they did was guilt. I said, i'm not going

But everything's back to normal. Friendship was fleeting, had good days and bad days.

Like this one in particular.

yes, and he was stubborn. The same if always... Now there was the game of guilt and remorse.

\- You were one of the ones who hurt me first. " He said.

Nothing's changed. It's actually gotten worse.

\- I let you out of the fortress because I believed you wouldn't commit suicide. " He said with a embarrassed voice...

\- I didn't commit suicide. " He said. And I'm fine. " He said.

You should be in bed. " Said Superman crossing his arms...

Approaching and trying to touch Bruce's shoulders...

You're going to get fucked. " Said Batman... Moving away...

Anger instability... - I'm fine, I don't need your help.

And he turned angrily and said resentful with his hands on his hips pushing the hands of the man of steel...

I know that. " Said Superman approaching...

\- You don't love me, that and guilt. - Growled.

Just because you J'onn and Diana fucked me doesn't mean you own me. " He said.

\- I don't own you. "Superman said defensively.

You were fine with that. " Said Superman dismayed.

And I didn't see you complain. "He said with sadness and sorrow in his voice...

You know how I was. - Growled. "In my state, I think I would complain? Growl again.

\- And it's more likely that you took me and raped me than I did myself. " He said. "In good conscience I would never lie with each one of you. " He said.

And they argued again about the same things and Batman crossing his arms showing more vitality than he would normally show and so he saw the bat man was healthy...

And to his regret he knew that inside he blamed him for his state. "I'm sorry. Superman said. "But you got hurt. " I said defensively.

\- I'm not made of porcelain... - I said as if it were simple the question...

No, I was saying. "But you're human... - He said. And if you get hurt...

Superman, you're a fool. " He said.

He used his vision and monitored his heart and his heartbeat was normal he heard a good echo...

As I am. " He said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said.

Fight me. - Growled Bruce.

I don't want to. I was trying.

You owe me. - Growled Bruce...

\- Oh... - It said. "You're going to keep this up until when? He begged.

\- Until I'm satisfied.

And that's how it's going to be? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And he was attacked unexpectedly the room had the red sun...

And he had his powers diminished he found that he could not use his powers...

And each of them even Superman grudgingly trained for a few hours with Bruce, thank you in the red sun...

And so he was subdued...

And he was kicked pushed on the mat, and he belatedly realized how fast he was on the ground...

Put on the ground after two more times...

And kissed...

And he loved those times moaning and resfolegando when he would take off Bruce's pants... And he felt pleasure and adoration of that body...

And Bruce and Clarck both stroking and so kissing him and so the less he expected he was kicked and Bruce ran away leaving nothing else in sight...

Nor was his presence there just the phantom touch, just stretched out on the floor his hard penis and his pleasure when he got an opportunity to catch Bruce...

And he would show what it was like to have a man between his legs...

Months after Brainiac's attack...

It was more than three hours after a failed business meeting by Luthor and between queen industries that also did not take the cake and masters industries, there was also Lucius Fox representing the company Wayne, were in a building of the subsidiary of the company Wayne in Gotham and where would lead the auction of bidding and so was a building of the American government ...

And so Bruce before his trip and his exile he remembers the first time he experienced that scene...

And so he revived 1000 times before not reviving anymore and moving on, really knew how to get around the situation...

Weeks before Luthor's plan, now at Lex Corp.

Lex Corp. and the fact that Luthor was having problems with their computers and more than once in less than a week a new attack on their systems, their computers and various problems shuffling their programs and records, but now it was pornography...

And when you call a technician... Someone who did the job he didn't want to do...

But there were times when it didn't help to delegate tasks that you had to do

After all he was the owner, because he will solve this, if he had someone to do it...

After all there is no such sentence if you want something done right do it yourself ...

And he was angry about squeezing aliens and the next fool who hacked into his computers...

And he called Baldar a young, beastly coach complaining loud and clear...

And he looked at too much and so he saw that place was lost in life...

And so he looked around the boy trying to solve the problem and so on up to the dropout and saying that the problem was in the center ...

Sir, Luthor, we're having trouble interfering throughout the building. " He said. And he started at the communication center at the base of the building...

Arriving there smoky and leaving tufts of air through the ears and nose...

And he saw found to see directly the empty room systems flawed monitors with the symbol...

Brainiac...

That triangle with the three electrodes on his forehead...

And so he looking suspiciously at the boy...

Skirt. " And so the boy with his tail between his legs without blinking and or talking gave in the foot ...

And there while he solved his own problems...

And that there were not a few, honestly he had problems...

Subsequent invasion of the land he helped... And he was betrayed... Bruce Wayne, in turn, was considered a martyr by everyone there...

And that in your view it's not funny to fall into your house again... Being persecuted and treated as worse than an insect, the various companies and states were avoiding contracts with their company...

And so it appeared on the brainiac screen...

And his green face of the three triangle electrodes...

Luthor... - My dear Luthor... You're not ashamed.

This is the continuation of the previous chapter, when at a time when everything changed where he had fallen into the confines of the passage of time where he was traversed by the staff of his captor...

Alternate time when falling into the sands of time once several and several times he wandered through time and so returned as if he had never left, when all that should exist...

But it no longer exists and one reality merges with another if it is forming a new beginning or a continuation of the tangent changing the future...

In this regard at the moment when he should fall into the confines of the abyss of the world of darkness he will alter this passage and only he will remember that moment...

And so many other times, of all his experiences, even if he's never been past it, a memory...

purpura exitium dominatinga lady of crimson ruin

Batman Desire goods and luxurian

At a time before Bruce Wayne's kidnapping between the present past and the future a few months earlier...

After a huge change of time...

A damsel, the same as past generations who never change and who never always grows the same maiden, a beautiful low woman she was 1.50 tall, features and young, white as winter snow, firm and an indigenous expression ...

And as if she were frightened, crystalline blue eyes, and broad long, equally white, long hair, marks of priests and or indigenous shamans, trapped hair...

And each on each side of the head like a Mary Chiquinha, and her thin, muscular body kept her eyes closed in conflicting thoughts, and her necklace in observing her pale skin like snow...

And her long hair s fly and smooth and a short white dress just above her knees and feet in white shoes and no heels, and beautiful and so she walked through Gotham City had the appearance of at most eighteen years

Walking around like i watched the dark night watching a building on an abandoned street of lights out and broken doors abandoned and depredated.

When stopping he opened his arms around and whirling and so wrapped in light increased the floors and thus grew far above the heavens and rebuilt and wide and large doors reinforced shining...

And so when opening the doors entering opening and revealing a sumptuous and luxurious place and so around carpets tables tables and humans dressed as employees and butlers...

And his empty and cloudy glances walking robotically and thus serving his back and so arose the bookmaker and with a blowing of the wind of his lips sent several invitations

And so gradually his guests appeared and so was open the bookmaker of the underworld.

It would be built a few years in the past when there was still only magic and men crawling out of caves...

And there came his guests the first of many years where everything was worth and where there were no wars always eternally a truce in that territory.

Among them the first to arrive, a demon four-eyed four horns curved two on each side of his head, red and high in color of a kind of white cord where the front of his waist...

And a piece of cloth covered his penis and white boots up above his muscular and defined body cochas and burning eyes and strong hands

It was a game table in some gotham city neighborhood there were the modest and cozy interesting entrance thought their guests a large illuminated building and saw if the origin of the red demon.

Several times he tried and several times he failed so were his numerous attempts, his longings and desires for domination were taken and removed from his body, frustrated by his daughter Ravenna...

And frustrated by his daughter's friends, the Titans and thought more and more in his numerous attempts, his body and tasked with it, was a frustration and this was undeniable.

And he saw each of the glimpses of the future possible alternatives of the chaos of order.

He saw humans and super. humans he saw heroes and villains battling without ever fully winning and so looking intently and he saw each of the realities each of the events.

He couldn't travel on this land, of humans and cursed be cursed heroes, tiny beings who won countless times he could not take it anymore and so watched another attempt by his followers...

And the cult of blood for once again thought if they failed at least would not be the end just more than one of their numerous attempts and several failures.

Did Superman really love him? "Yes... - The queen of ruin said, eventually he would declare himself. – How could i simply know when this would happen, if it would be changing a timeline.

Not necessarily. "She said. " You are advancing an event, changing a moment, but without changing the facts.

What's your name? I wanted to know Batman unexpectedly.

If you caught her, she didn't say, and her expression didn't change. " He said.

\- Try to see. - She said. "Inside that voice you feel and find great detective.

How am I supposed to do that? I wanted to know him.

I'm going to give you a hint. -Rivers of blood, red sun, the day has not yet dawned. "She said. "I have the first name of an angel who does not appear before dawn. " He said. "Ruin accompanies me. " He said. "I bring ruin to those who challenge me. " He said. "And so he spoke. Who am I? –

And he looked at the horizon and saw a monument around him at that place and he said - The one who keeps the day. " It's Zariel..

\- There's how we have a smart man. " He said. - You got it right.

\- You will have the power of the moment of change in the instant of time. "He said watching everything.

"I want his two vocal folds.- And when Zariel asked him.

Okay, you can have it for yourself. "He said...

Hours before there he was in an instant of time while everything did not change...

There he was in his dimensional realm and the countless dimensional passages and so he was sitting on his throne.

The rules were simple, in the human world, his mortal body was his, and he shared his body with hers, outside the known dimension, well his body was his, and he would only be in spirit and she would enjoy his old shell...

And unexpectedly hears an invitation an envelope emerged from a incandescent red light a small envelope in a magic symbol and looking up at the sky while picking up such magical paper of divine and ancient property of immeasurable power and so said

I, Lady White invite you demon Trigon of your dimension to my countless abilities, grant you an attraction of many who will come, to my territory the bookmaker of the abyss.

The aroma the sweet musky smell, addictive that appetizing aroma that attracts any demon the smell now, if you give me your heart. " He said.

"I want him and I will put my core in his place. " He said. "The more you give to me...

\- More power I'm going to have. " He said. And concluded.

Do you know why? I wanted to know her.

\- Because power given in excess of more and not gradually corrupts, if so nothing happens. "He said.

"No, the wrong way. "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. Agreed.

So what's next? I wanted to know him.

\- I want some of your organs. " He said.

\- I want your liver, thymus, spinal cord, adrenals, kidneys, bone marrow, spleen, lymph nodes (lymph nodes). – Said.

" He said. - More power will have. " He said.

I know, i know. "He said.

And she touched his face affectionately and said caressing his face and kissed him it would be possible to feel such a scorching heat. - Said

"Your lips will also be mine. " He said. Take the eternal kiss and death. " He said. "The kiss of seduction. " He said.

\- The power of an incubus. " He said.

Is there anything else? He asked.

You don't have to. "She said. " For now, only these. " He said.

Here's the one for now. "She said.

"Take everything if you wish. " Said Batman. I'm all yours. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "My heart is yours. " He said. Like everything else. " He said.

\- Yes, my future king. " He said. I'm sure he's not. "She said.

And unexpectedly he saw it.

He saw how the mirror his sleeping version that moment when he saw his body in the mystical dome, he saw a beat and once again stop, and his physical body wrapped in red energy and that energy covering and changing his body as encrusted...

That moment seeing the glimpse outside

And he saw at a time when the whole moment could change, but nothing would stop me from stealing his time and his destiny.

And so saying...

With my immense powers and I open my doors to your presence, I invite you to a new and sumptuous bookmaker and a restaurant of the underworld and so I invite you to bet and enjoy our attractions

Gave his old castle he saw his children and there was Trigon entering through a portal

In an austere dimension of heavenly appearing and golden aspect insipidas clouds and gigantic buildings there were in the skies above this place a dense pasture and a castle in the background there watched above the clouds...

And there was a gigantic god and golden armor and blue skin and flaming golden eyes this wore a armor of feet, the golden head revealing in the midst of it defined muscles and male physiology and powerful this era...

Gog's not exactly a villain.

In fact, divinity remains normally neutral. Otherwise, it's likely that everything in the universe had already been reduced to cosmic dust. Gog is virtually invincible.

The subject is able to heal quickly, is self-sustaining, is able to fly, teleport and project energy.

This and Gog. But even so he does not avoid betting, after all the loneliness and a boredom his power and so great that there is nothing he can not do, but he lives in constant boredom.

And so in an immensity of darkness in the middle of nowhere in the stars and constellations, and in its immensity there was a green hooded being and long bright gray skin and green underwear...

And so around white eyes and he looked at the immensity and unexpectedly he looked above his head when an envelope appeared this was the Spectre the voice just said. - Accept.

In a quiet little town in the middle of a quiet neighborhood

He watched in the midst of the light above his head in combat mode he saw a letter appeared and so falling he saw and caught him and so opened it and with it came a smile.

A tall man in a blue suit and collar of golden orbs around him he had white eyes wearing a blue overcoat and a hat watching intently

Elsewhere

Once in the midst of a dark immensity between voices and spirits in search of revenge and foggy and so in a multitude of stars and souls scattered in a whirlwind of voices calling for revenge there was a being...

And this being immense and dark gray and shiny skin this wore a green and long hoodie andhood.

And he wore only a green underwear and nothing else he saw a light come up and from there an envelope.

Elsewhere in a place in the depths of hell in black lands and feathered souls creeping beings and contorted demons and prominent claws in an even redder, blackened-looking, barren sky...

And around the immense twisted trees and demonic beings winged in a pointed castle and its background on a rocky mountain.

In a multitude of flames in a gloomy castle of winding corridors of scattered torches and black flames of a gloomy-looking fire...

And there was an altar where one could see in his background in a high back chair a man or rather a demon with long golden hair and flying of a cruel expression...

And bright white eyes and a white armor and green defined muscles and boots green and high lord of darkness an imposing demon and just like all to receive an invitation.

This man or better demon lord of his underworld was Neron and not far away in another infernal territory in a Greek hell there had Hades...

And among the sons of Trigon and dark lords were all invited by a little girl and in these

An immortal man in the midst of a large illuminated room with various technological devices scattered around, there he was and so he received an invitation.

And so that dark place of a dark and dark street on the outskirts of Gotham City and so gloomy and forgotten by God.

And two weeks before Halloween everything could happen even a bet.

They entered the building and each invited and so they sat at tables watching attentively their playing partners they looked and saw scattered through corridors and closed doors other players and so he looked around

Elongated shadows like figures that distributed letters and so the white-haired girl approached bare feet and dressed white and short with long white hair in maria Chiquinha and so she said.

\- All of you have been invited to what I call the start of a good betting and gaming team and from now on you will be presented all kinds of games each of you will bet whatever you want.

And what would that be. Trigon asked.

\- I will present to everyone the type of bets that can mean only what our game will decide as just your decisions and so I will show you. " He said.

\- And from now on the bet is worth and so she showed a huge floating globe and at that time, everyone saw a huge window showing ...

Play your bets, gentlemen.

And let the games begin.

And so it began.

Rewriting...

And he knew she was cheating by playing for time at times when he would have to win something...

Elsewhere in Wayne's mansion away from this murky street and in a moment of time before everything changed, in the midst of visions and their viewers, from bettors of old and valuable old pieces and evil shadows, Bruce Wayne woke up from a quiet night of a single crime-free day.

And he was taken at a time in time as long as he witnessed changes in time and again he woke up in his bed he was traveling in time...

And he saw the father of all the dark beings of the evil of darkness and the primordial demons.

Erebos or Erebos "darkness" or "darkness") is, in Greek mythology and also from the ancient gods preceding ragnarok arising near Ozmad and Yadalbaoth the ancient and primordial beings outside the known multiverse, arising in the early days of the creation of the twelve kingdoms prior to Ragnarok.

And that was as old as you could say.

And they were the junction and embodiment of these two forms, apart from the primordial entity the True King Yoma...

\- I want two new organs. "She said.

What would they be? I wanted to know Batman.

\- It is called, dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) and its sulfated form, dehydroepiandrosterone sulfate...

A desidroepiandrosterona, deidroepiandrosterona, prasterona (ou DHEA, do inglês dehydroepiandrosterone)

\- What do you want my growth hormones for? - I wanted to know

Do you know your functions? I wanted to know her.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

Then enumerate. She ordered it.

\- Two of the main effects of growth hormone are stretching bones and increasing muscle massr.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. - Keep going.

And a steroid hormone produced from cholesterol by the adrenal (or adrenal) glands, gonads, adipose tissue, brain and skin (by an autocrine mechanism)..

All right, i'm sorry. "She said.

Where are you now, Batman? I wanted to know her.

\- To be exact, out of my body in the lower realms traveling through the beginnings and ends of the universe. " He said.

Not necessarily you are connected to it, that and a translucent copy, but it is there as an anchor and a mirror of yours, at that very moment it is maintaining the connection with that dimension and life. " He said.

\- But go ahead and talk more about the substances I want.

\- (DHEA-S), are the most abundant steroids in our circulation, somatotropic or growth hormone (known by the acronym GH, Growth Hormone)

\- And then looking at it from this angle, would you as a human being live or survive for thousands of years in the universe without aging or dying? I wanted to.

\- If we trade yours for mine more and more I can be part of your body and you can change and adapt. "He said.

\- Even being Batman, I wouldn't do such a feat. "He said. "I am human until the second order.

\- So if I as a deity living for millennia since the dawn of the universe, I could have his human and mortal companionship and being able to catch diseases, traveling through time. I wanted to know. Tell me this miracle, Bruce. She asked.

\- Until further notice I am human, mortal and cloaks of falling ill and dying. " He said. "Without your company I will not be able to change this fate.

Then we agree on that. "She said. " What if we take into consideration we can gradually take organs and I get hold of his body giving my organs and using it as an avatar out of time?

\- Only when we're out of time? - I wanted to know

Yes, i'm sorry. "When we return to his time and the world of humans," he said.

"I give it back to you. "She said.

\- Okay, my lord, from ruin, I accept that, I won't question it anymore. "He said.

And he was an old ally of Zariel,ofcourse the goddess was his veteran,, was longer in the universe in pre-existence than the Demon King himself.

And he was the father and lord of the ancient eternal beings ofdarkness, an ally you would never see, they were like mentors and students, he emerged after the creation of life in the multiverse...

And he was the embodiment of the forces of absolute chaos and ancient beasts, he had power over other demons of primordial power, in addition to power over the creatures of primordial power..

And this power he had learned from Zariel that he was the absolute teacher, master of the ancient sciences of intimate desires, and illusions, of the forces of darkness, lord of ruin, king absolute Yoma and the one who will bring eternal darkness to his enemies.

It has its demarcated domains parents of all ancient demons along the multiverse by its dark and lifeless mantles, dominating over the regions of space known as "Vacuum" just above the nightly mantles of his sister Nix, the embodiment of the night.

And he was the father and king lord of the ancient demons the oldest and fiercest primordial, father of Erebo and the Chaos of nothing was Amasteus and Great-grandfather of Ravenna..

\- I'm an androgen being, I can be a woman or a man, and right now. "He said. "They come only to me. "You are my shadow. " He said.

\- But you don't look so masculine. " Observed Batman...

I'm going to show you how masculine I am. He growled towards him. "I want your penis, and your testicles, there is and your prostate. - Growled.

\- Yes... - He said so fearful. - But...

\- And the moment I look for an avatar, I change the preference and physiology, so I prefer men, and so I am the supreme beauty who has the best quality of both sexes. " He said. – An attraction of both fascinations. "He said.

It was a region that led to other worlds...

And these deities were divided into two entities prior to Yadalbaot and Ozmad..

They were two rivals and that in the future would become the fathers of demons, and saw the become Lord Astarash-Suon and the Prey Mitsudarashy the twin of darkness.

And the warrior of the primordial forces and the one who next to him, are the ones who create the ancient demons..

And the divided forces of primordial light,, without the intervention of life, were primordial and pure heavenly warrior ceres...

And they were chaos twin forces, father and mother respectively

And Matsudou Ashura-Ishi-a, The Great Red Tower the lady ofchaos, the one who creates and strengthens the warriors of darkness, in the future would become his bodyguards and generals on the battlefield.

And he shaped his army of personal protectors erma both the forces of chaos and order, muscular and dark strong beings who were his personal warriors his greatest guides, those who defended him, never to lift a finger to fight.

United, they raised their children were voluntary creations in the emergence of the four dimensions being the part next to the forgotten dimension without body the abyss apart, were not those who created nor guided the dead ...

And it was the counterpart of benevolence and creation.

What part of me do you want now? He asked.

\- I want chemical substances. " He said.

Previously these beings emerged as a part of the powers of the primordial.

And they arose soon after the division of the universe and the creation of life.

The explosions were immense the immensity of the universe at the time of creation...

\- I want the (astroglia and oligodendrocytes), capillaries, axons and dendrites.

And he talked to complete. - Grey matter, grey matter or grey matter,

Acetylcholine. Amino acids: gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), glycine, aspartate, glutamate. Neuropeptides: oxytocin, endorphin, vasopressin. – Said. - Continue. - Monoamines: adrenaline, norepinephrine, histamine, dopamine and serotonin.

Purines: adenosine, ATP. Acetylcholine Amino acids: gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), glycine, aspartate, glutamate. Neuropeptides: oxytocin, endorphin, vasopressin, etc.

\- I want monoamines: adrenaline, norepinephrine, histamine, dopamine and serotonin.

\- And the Purinas,too?

Do you know why? I wanted to know her.

\- It's adenosine, ATP. Lipids and gases: nitric oxide, cannabinoids. endorphin, serotonin, dopamine and oxytocin, neurons, neuropeptides but are synthesized as large protein molecules by ribosomes located in the cellular body of neurons.

All of these are essential substances in the main part of the brain that regulates hormones.

And it was this, powerful creature, but it creates a world of warriors apart in a warrior dimension of beastly beasts the primordial demons of darkness and their parents and soon after raising their first son who would come to have as godfather Zariel, this would be Amasteus father of Trigun and great-grandparents of Ravenna Ravena.

Érebo was the son of Chaos and perhaps the grandchildren of the two Demon Kings and the twins equal to his brothers from Chaos and Destruction.

And whose father was Amasteus...

And Érebo, along with his twin sister, Nix, the personification of the night, were born of divisions,, and from time to time came to meet him, as well as the one-celled beings reproduced,, from parts of Chaos, Érebo and Nix become the oldest immortals of the universe, soon after his father.

Amasteus would become absolute lord the next king of chaos and would later rule the lower kingdoms he was one of the rulers of the ruin-dominated territories that belonged to Zariel..

The dark lords of the dark night of evil darkness and demons being kings Ancient and eternal demons, were all dimensional domains between Beech and belonging to Zariel...

And thus came the first lords of the Devil Kings, lords of chaos and lies.

And they were immortal until they found their future successors who could replace them.

Érebo married Nix, generating two more primordial gods: the Ether (the heavenly Light) and Hemera (the Day).

Like her sister, she was able to take the immortality out of the gods. Érebo is the universe itself and Matsudou and Mitsudarash were primordial lords of evil and eternal darkness on the red moon out of time.

Conquering twins of the distant dimensions who exercised powers over the magical dimensions outside the territory of Trigon...

And each of the sons of Amasteus gained territory for them, which part would be guarded and belonging to an ancient god and primordial demon.

And were lordes of the cosmos and the black holes of the ancient demons outside the known dimension their coming to the known dimension is the omen the choice of the next demon king.

\- I will make a prophecy for everyone from those who are my enemies to those who are my allies. " He said.

Every 200 years between birth and death, between life and resurrection, every reincarnation, after my coming to a period after the previousdeath.

And counting every 15 years when Zariel returned to the material world in a material body..

And she could use the power of all the black holes and stars that would die...

And your energy and power would be used to bring to all those who died life and go back intime.

And to a state of order,, where destruction would be reversed,, whether it was a galaxy that could be destroyed being reverted to a state of life.

Lords of entropy and destruction and controlled rebirth revered the androgen deity and the most beautiful creature, the most beautiful being...

Today, however, it is a forgotten power, forgotten by the ancients almost a rare and unknown legend forgotten by many ancients, and thus...

A select group of followers would have knowledge of his story.

And the kings are exiled, but they saw the little child who attracted them at that time they were curious about the strange child who lived in Gotham.

It is imprisoned in Tartarus was a forgotten passage and primordial no longer spoken was difficult to pass the dimensions to get there passing through the Faeria.

What organ or substance? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Explain to me about the organ responsible for the pheromones. I wanted to know her.

\- And the vomeronasal organ, a structure located behind the nose. -Said. - And he pointed to the nose.

\- I want to energize you, so I want dopamine, endorphin, serotonin, norepinephrine and anandamide,, glial cells.– She said.

Tell me about protein molecules. She asked.

\- The protein molecules then enter the internal spaces of the endoplasmic reticulum of the cellular body and then into the Golgi apparatus, where they undergo two alterations: first, the protein that forms the neuropeptide is cleaved (cut), by enzymatic action, into smaller fragments, some of them being the neuropeptide itself or its precursor.

\- Second in question, the Golgi apparatus packs the neuropeptide into minute vesicles that are released into the cytoplasm.

Do you want that? I wanted to know him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

In the very distant and distantpast, he witnessed the ancient enemies children of the children of his sons and their descendants, and each of them intended tofreeme, alone, the titans imprisoned by the Olympians...

And soon after titanomaquia, however fell into an ambush armed withthebrothers. Zeus, Hades and Nix, fearful of the power of the great primordial god and the possible return of the titans...

And they would serve their purposes in due time they would be sacrificed to the two primordial demons.

And so they prevented him from returning and would delay the choice of the next demon king, and the three, united, each ausing their unique powers, threw Erebo into the infernal river,but it was an ancient river that carried out the known dimension...


	71. Chapter 71

And between the primordial and the ancients they, both say knew Zariel to the ancient and former kingdom the ancient beasts and Verasdis.

\- Verasdis? - Wanted to know him.

I'm going to have to do it later. "She said.

And Erebo in turn went to the Demon kings, passing by the Aqueronte River, the river of mort,and, his goal was fulfilled should by itself go toward the passage and go in search of a chosen one.

And they saw Zariel,it wasn't the first time they saw the entity..

\- Well so you know.

\- What I have of benevolent I have of vengeful. -Said. - I am a primordial creature, emerging from the beginnings of the universe.

And in the distance the lord of vengeance and red ruin this entity observed his acquaintances he was much older than the primordial darkness.

But he was a great acquaintance a cousin of darkness.

His name is feared and revered...

Then they routed the enemy's weakened body to Tartarus, the only prison capable of stopping him.

And he was there at that very moment when he saw

He is known to be one of Zeus' greatest enemies and also an ally of Zariel..

It is said that the titans asked Érebofor help, and he in turn made a request to Zariel..

And at this hour, each of the gods went to meet Zariel,and at this time they asked, but the price zariel Zariel charged was very high, and so denied by them, and so she cursed them to lose the battle, and said.

\- If you changed your mind coming to me, and I'il ask you again, and every 1000 years your lives would have to be thrown, and if you accept my demands then I will gladly save you. " He said.

It was interesting, but this secretly son of the demons of darkness owed loyalty to the ancient entities of evil and chaos, and that personally and this gods would not know how to pay such a high debt.

And now you want something more? - Wanted to know Batman

And the beginning came down until Tartarus met Zariel,, to free the sons of Gaia, but was surprised by Zeus and Hades,even though they did not know they were ambushed...

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

But they were deceived and manipulated by Zariel,, who had Nix's help to cast Érebo into the depths of the Aqueronte River, the frontier of both worlds.

Amino acids: GABA, taurine, ergotionein, glycine, beta-alanine, glutamate and aspartate

Neuropeptides: endorphin, encephalin, vasopressin, oxytocin, orexin, neuropeptide Y, substance P, dinorfin A, somatostatin, cholecystokinin, neurotensin, luteinizing hormone, gastrin and enteroglucagon.

Free Radicals: Nitric Oxide (NO), carbon monoxide (CO), adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and arachidonic acid.

Cholinergic: Acetylcholine...

Very interesting. – Said Batman

\- Let's go - Said the Divinity.

Its doors were in a part of the bowels of the earth and the black blood of Gaia.

As the mythical thought of the Greeks developed, beyond the consequences and their origins they saw Érebo gave his name to a region of Hades, even this mythicalthought, for now was triggered by the ancient form of dark beings Demon Kings...

Do they know we're here? – Asked Batman

\- No, we're wandering around the memories. "She said.

"But they can't see you. "She said.

\- And they see that this moment happened and just saw me. " He said.

And talk alone...? "He asked.

\- yes, that's common in me. " He said.

And they see.

"But they are accustomed to my eccentricities. "She said.

And strangeness. - It concluded.

Why is that? I wanted to know him.

\- Because you're seeing through my eyes. "She said.

\- You're seeing next to me for you, but to them, we're the same people. "She said.

You don't exist. Zariel Zarielsaid.

TraisianusChamada.

And where the dead had to pass immediately after death to enter the underworld,but it was the passage outside the normal realms.

After Charon had crossed the Aqueronte River, they entered Tartarus, the underworld itself and passing outside the physical dimension and evil thought..

There were many passages that led to zariel's command and domains divided among his allies to one day be returned.

In addition to Ether and Hemera, Érebo had with Nix other sons and each of them had as patron and lord of his power Zariel the creature of eternal darkness...

What's this all about? He questioned seeing through a mirror in which according to her he slept in body and she assumed.

They were not true and proper deities, but the embodiment of abstractions, among which one saw evil thought and the symbol of evil and darkness, this was a power of psychic desire.

Point with Fortuna (left), he saw them all in their positions at the entro of the patrons of the Black Sea, port of Tomis right they were aware of the passages that led to the territories of Zariel...

And amazingly, those caves and ancient corridors seemed to lead to the cave...

Their territories were taken and absorbed thus forming control over the blackened and darklands.

And the entrance gates of the fief of the ruined,, and she took the lands of the ancients and placed them under their protection...

Dot or Ponies? - Asked.

\- Couldn't I have a little power? Questioned.

\- All at once without learning. " He said.

"She her mortal body could not bear. " He said.

"You're still human. " He said.

Without accumulating virtues. "She said.

\- You have to build up more energy. " He said.

\- And in this period of time. " He said. You don't exist.

What would happen? He questioned him.

\- I attract spiritual strength. " He said.

Like what? "He asked.

\- Just like the living dead wanting liberation and purification. " He said.

\- Is there another kind of danger? He questioned him.

\- And I can destabilize the balance of the universe, just like powers and reality. "He said.

\- Your universe has a fragile structure. " He said.

Wouldn't you? He tried.

Not all at once. " He said.

\- You have to learn first. "She said.

\- Then you know it's enough to travel through time and start over. " He said.

He sighed and followed her. It's okay.

The plants would be corrupted, the trees blackened, the wind would not wind, the calm animals whispered it, it would be their power as a form of control only with the impulses..

And when he commanded as now, the animals and their vibrations with their sounds stopped moving and only obey, and were found lying and quiet under his command, and so he listened through his voice.

Just as you wish. "He said. Talk to me the way you want. " He said. "But his expression remains the same in Greek. " He said. (Greek: Πόντος , transl.: Ponths, "high seas"), in Greek mythology, was the divinity of the open sea .

But mythology was a part of history...

Andthe red waters of blood that were corrupted by me upon their powers belonged, when I took Gaia for the first time.

\- Sex between gods, huh. "Bruce said.

What was that like? He questioned Bruce.

And it was like the black water of life over the powers of Zariel, that is, from the depths of the sea these dark and ancient beings were the embodiment of the dark thoughts of death not death.

Death, not dead. He repeated it.

Your nightmares. "He said.

According to Zariel told him, he had the same creation story as Hesioid.

And when he saw those ancient beings and when he studied the ancient scriptures and scrolls of Hesius,nothing compared to what he witnessed by looking directly, all firsthand.

And he saw it as amemory, now he was her and could see with his eyes the black water that created life.

How would I control that? Questioned.

Remember, I took your bone marrow. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. –

What does she do? I wanted to know.

She produces blood. " He said.

But now I want your blood. " He said,

\- To top it off, it's not. " He said.

And she went to him and asked. Give me your blood. " He said.

So be it. "He said. I will. " He said. "You already have all the blood cells. " He said. - Even the body responsible. " He said.

\- Imagine blood control, through them you control the blood flow and movements of your opponents. " He said.

\- And that demands what? - Wanted to know Batman

Approach. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And so he did it again by seeing through the mirrors of the dimensions and seeing his heart beat like a nucleus andblood.

And coming out through every pore and being replaced by a passage and this one entered through all the pores of his body.

The mermaid's blood. "Said whispering in his ear. – Powerful and addictive attractive. " He said.

\- And a few more things. " He said.

PresynapticAxon, Synaptic Cleft, Post-Synaptic Cell.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said. And so on.

\- Neurotransmitters are produced in the transmitting cell and are accumulated in vesicles, synaptic vesicles.

The cells that situate in the plasmas s membranes of this, I want this, the post-synaptic cell receptors.

The activated receivers generate modifications inside the receiving cell through the second messengers.

These modifications are what will give rise to the final answer of thiscell, if I give mine and you give yours you will be energized and empowered.

Special proteins of the transmitting cell remove the neurotransmitter from the synaptic cleft, through reuptake pumps (5).

Some enzymes chemically inactivate neurotransmitters, disrupting their action.

\- Would you know where these substances work? Questioned her.

And he said it and started talking.

\- These substances act on the brain, spinal cord and peripheral nerves and the neuromuscular junction or motor plate.

Chemically, neurotransmitters are relatively small and simple molecules.

Different types of cells secrete different neuro transmitters.

So what happens next? She asked her in his direction.

Basically, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- Each brain chemical works in fairly scattered but, very specific areas of the brain and can have different effects depending on the activation site.

\- About 60 neurotransmitters have been identified and can be classified, generally in one of the four categories.

\- I have 360 neurotransmitters. " Said Zariel

Good for you. "He said.

And what are they? She asked.

\- Biogenic amines are adrenaline, serotonin, norepinephrine, dopamine, histamine, melatonin and DOPA.

Just keep going. She asked.

\- Glutamate and aspartate are well-known excitatory transmitters, while gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), glycine and taurine are inhibitory neurotransmitters.

Tell me, what about dopamine? I wanted to know.

It controls stimulation and motor control levels.

What would that be? She asked.

And what happens when they're low? I wanted to know.

\- When levels are low in evil it's called Parkinson's.- And what happens next? - I wanted to know.

\- Patients can't move.

\- What drug would be a good stimulant? -

Ecstasy. "He said.

\- And what else, and what are the effects and proteins...

\- Cocaine and nicotine are presumed to act by releasing a greater amount of dopamine into the synaptic cleft.

\- Smokers and junkies are very active. "He said.

\- However, there are some drugs that act by raising dopamine levels, are dopamine precursor drugs, dopamine receptor agonists, selective MAO-monoamine-amymind inhibitors...

\- And COMT inhibitors (catechol-o-omethyl-transferase).

And well... Dopamine releasers, blockers of their reuptake and stimulants of their synthesis.

And in his Theogonia, like Uranus and the Oreas, Ponto was born by partnogenesis and he saw when he needed to go towards Gaia,there were plans among the primordial entities, and these plans were future, Gaia again created...

And even if Gaia the most beautiful goddess on earth in that universe or at least in her generation, it would be a waste to leave her with just that...

And when he saw his loved ones go away he took it, they were the union between blood and bowels of the earth, his red blood took it so many times that he encrued it...

And he took it as his, and his blood entered its center, and he corrupted it, and he dug his bowels with his blood to the point of him generating the absolute darkness and the black blood of the earth...

And his ancient caves would be his marks that remained on his body, his interior would be his, his waves took it...

And he convinced her on several nights of pleasure, to forge the real weapon, and it was as powerful and definitive a weapon as much as the one in which it was used by Zeus and Chronos...

Both gods were the ones she prophesied...

And some time later hiding deep in Hades in the bowels of mother Earth, that is, Gaia generated the weapon in the same way that she spawned Ponto by herself,, she generated with the advice of the ancient demons and the presence of Zariel who donated her blood...

And he made several weapons with his help and hand united, they were to unite to create the weapons made by them for Zariel who gathered his forces and weapons that never saw light only the darkness...

And her blood generated in its confines, but one day they would have found it so encrusted in the stone floor of the bat cave.

My strength comes with the night and the darkness...

With Gaia, Ponto spawned the old man from the sea and then he took it when he saw him leave, and generated the black water was generated by Zariel and Gaia...

And with that he guided the weapons each of them after Nereus, the wonders of the sea of darkness and the ancient darkness form of the immense abysses...

And even though Taumas are her guardians, and the dangerous aspects of the sea and darkness, at that moment when she spawned Forcis and her sister and wife Keto...

And there was the raw jealousy and fury of the sea, the anger and anguish distilled by Zariel and the jealousy of the ancient goddesses, each of them generated a counterpart and an ancient forge, where each of them would give a power and a general in her army, and among them would be Eurybia and she had power over her most intimate and dark emotions.

\- Pheromones are great helpers at these times, especially in sex. " Said Batman.

With Thalassa, he was the father of the Telquines and all forms alone were ancient beings who would become descendants of the gods of darkness...

And the creature itself could not be generated by means otherwise, but the kings of darkness were their guardians...

And there were his queens who helped give him ason, when his husbands were not,, he appeared in the darkness of the night, he wore them gave them the pleasure that no man ever gave them.

Ether is the embodiment of the concept of "upper sky", the "sky without limits", where the known dimension is out of sight, where the portals meet, and different from Uranus,would give its dark power.

And each of them unaware of their respective betrayals, only seeing Zariel as a mentor helped him in the forge of the ultimate weapon.

It is the high air, pure and bright, breathed by the Olympic gods the stars their long hair styled, as a trail of stars, but that carried the forgotten dimension of the Demon Kings...

And it was called the kingdom of the fiefdoms of ruin, and of ancient form and destruction kingdom of those ruined of those deaths by violence, the back door of the spirit world.

And in contrast to the obscure air, aér (ưήρ), which mortals breathed, being an unknown god of matter, as a result of the air molecules that form the air and its derivatives.

He is considered by Hesioid to be the son of Erebo and Nix, having as sister Hemera and in turn one of zariel's various lovers. .

\- I want your integumentary system. "He said in his direction... - Even the connective system. " He said.

\- I have no objection... - Batman said.

The list of the Roman poet Higino was as beautiful as the previous one, and attributes him as children of his union with Dies (Hemera), while the whispers of his comments and advice as they conquered them, and each of the inspirations about zariel's breaths of inspiration Zariel that whispered and inspired speaking in his ear.

And the children of each of the goddesses were taken to live together the nymphs.

And to each of them blessing the ancient forges and granting powers to each of the ancient weapons.

Each one owns his earth (Gaia) the green corrupted on the blackened earth of darkness, and being corrupted and converted seduced on the inspiration and whispers of Zariel.

And of these he had power over the mind of each of them, and then with the powers of suggestion as of Gaia the Earth...

And he asked each of them to help him forge his outright weapons that only he could use wield and unsheath, and whose each of the powers and each weapon...

And to those ancient gods they would have granted a gift of each ally and defended themselves and caused evil the pain and madness for those who tried, and of these ancients whose Ferreira was Gaia...

And one by one each of the goddesses who were once happy and content with their spouses, were taken and had children, without their companions knowing, and at nightfall, he gave his love, and seduced them on several nights...

And then each of them blessed him and granted him a specific power and helping to forge each of his weapons.

And each of them in his defense, was Coelum after granting Uranus and Mare (Thalassa), dolor (pain), Dolus, (deceit), Ira (fury), Luctus (mourning), Mendacium (lies), Jusiurandum (oath), Ultio (punishment), Intemperantia (intemperance), Altercatio (altercation), Oblivious (forgetfulness), Socordia (laziness), Timor (fear), Superbia (superb), Incestum (incest), and Pugna (strife) inducing conflict and loss of freedom.

All of them at some point between their childbirth their mistresses and a specific power.

And it was not difficult to know those gods, their name was formerly known by the older gods, their legend was maintained with a select group of gods...

Each of the weapons would have gained a power and they were granted part of the power of each god, he thus forging ancient and indestructible weapons...

And Cicero attributes paternity to him over Uranus and these had given an original power of a god, and this in turn would bring the power of the son...

Whether you were a father or not, it didn't matter at that moment and not in the future.

And they should know that according to Hesiod he was not the father of any god.

And all the powers that Uranus lost to his deposed.

Gaia gave Zariel her powers as a gift to her lover

And this também was considered by Aristophanes as the father of the Nepheles...

But she was actually one of his occasional lovers.

And he found them on warm summer and winter nights, between the trees and thestorms, coming down as when the thunder cut through the sky.

And many of the nymphs of the clouds of heaven and earth were their agents and lovers, and these were blessing the strength of these primordial elements...

Just as Erebo, who personifies the higher darkness, has as its correspondent Nix, the superficial darkness...

And he seduced her by appearing in the night with the red flowers.

And he was the pleasure of the flesh and the most intimate desire of each of them.

And it can be interpreted that Ether has his correspondent in Uranus (of whom he now appears as a son, sometimes as a father and there they forged an alliance of primordial weapons..

And that they would kill gods and also be under his command and onlyhe, only he could wield these weapons, others would go mad...

And each of them came together forging an ancient and primordial alliance that could simply reshape the ultimate weapon.

Derived from the verb aítho, "burn", "make shine", a sun so incandescent, is used in the Helade generically for "sunburn" he would do with it the power to bring eternal darkness and one of the abilities and punishments of those who wield it would be burned like the flames of a thousand suns...

Thus, depending on the context, it can mean both "making it shine" when "it becomes dark as soot".

They would be burned like anything that would make it become a phosphor to the stalk.

That overwhelming darkness, of the beasts without sunlight, the sun would be covered with his coming.

And this would be the sign of your awakening.

Ether is between Uranus andair, control over air and wind.

The mild air muffled a black sun capped by the sun, the heat of a steaming weather...

And it would be the second sign that he would have awakened...

By personifying the upper sky, it is considered its purest layer than that near the earth going to seek an endless abyss in the bowels of the earth.

I wouldn't have seen another sign...

However, Ether is light that burns whenilluminating, a lost sun like cursed weapons.

There is a tension in the verb from which it derives. It means both "making light" and "darken", depending on the context.

And so a red light technology wouldn't work for 48 hours of eternal night...

On Uranus, this particular dynamic isabsent, but not now, he was absent anyway in the midst of a missing sun forged from a dark black flame.

And the flames around it would be black as night, the fable black fire...

And the unpronounceable where he makes the approach with the Sanskrit i-n-ddhé, "he ignites", édha, "burned forest", and with the Latin aedes, "fireplace", aestas, "summer, estio", aestus, "burning", "burning heat". Cursed, where its territory stretched between the surfaces and began to spread.

The red flowers and roses would bloom from a hot weather as muffled and mild heat, where the waves would be calm, the sea would not have waves the weather around would become lethargic...

He received a lesson in Greek history and grammar where he began to relate the etymation to the origin of the word Ethiopia: ahithou, "burn", reassembling the root aidh, which in Greek would be aith.

Boiling and corrupting the natural power the natural force, become distorted.

And to pronounce and repeat ancient Chinese and Japanese and he could rewrite the words where he would command and would be able to win and discover power by name...

And among these territories he began to forge an ancient forgotten legend.

And he loved Momo, and he induced her to give power to one of his weapons which forged from the bowels of the earth, and each of them each of the forges were used with his black blood and the bowels corrupting and transforming throughout nights of sex.

The Momo power would be a power (in Greek, Μưμος, Mômos, "swindle", "criticism" or "mockery" and, in Latin, Momus) is the embodiment of sarcasm, swindles and irony.

The Power to bring true nature the irony of each situation, and of those to whom it is close, induce to speak and do what they so much desire by removing their inhibitions id the ego and the superego went to the bag...

And circumvent the powers of those who make the truth become a lie, and distort the power of those who are struck.

And inducing them to circumvent and corrupt the power of those who are touched and are under their presence and wielded, circumvent the irony and bring hypocrisy to the truth and distort their desires, the innermost desires.

Those desires that would make you give up everything you know, the desire that would be worth your soul to the life you know

It is the divinity of writers and poets, was always inspired after nights of sex in the moonlight.

And he could circumvent and corrupt the names and power over a relic of power or an ancient weapon. "She said. Imagine corrupting the power of the bond of truth.

Hesioid told that Momo is a daughter of Nix, the Night who ceded his powers to Zariel in a night of love and pleasure..

And Luciano de Smosata had frequent meetings for talks with a high priests in the temple of Apollo...

And he recalled talking to Zariel in a temple of Apollo, specifically he actually when meeting with the trail of stars as he was known...

And for those who were only the closest, an expression that he was a cultured person, but who had a strange mentality...

And in their encounters they always spoke the long name, hard to remember, was Vasilistrypa Astérisdi Adrotiávris Astégromávis Porfykatastrofís.

Traces of stars, his hair in Batman's visions, were luminous traces of energy that were his mark upon landing...

And he saw it seductive beauty and Zariel saw it and at this point he looked and said.

\- Give me your cuticle, the medulla and the cortex, the keratin. – Said. – And he saw a wave of long strands and hair that were white as snow and sometimes red as blood...

And he realized and put his words what he thought.

\- Changing the moon influences the change of hair color. "He said.

Well observed. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Or just Vastiadrotiavisd in a dyálogo enlarged by Hermotimus in which she was invited to evaluate the creation of three gods in contest: Athena, Poseidon and Hephaestus.

And the combination of all this was an immeasurable aroma a stunning beauty the definitive male beauty...

And he's the night itself. " Its powers are derived from darkness, a black hole, a star about to die and satellites. " Said Batman.

He criticized Athena for creating the house because it must have ironwheels, he laughed about it.

And at its base, so the owner could take her as soon as he traveled.

Who wanted to travel with your house...?

And zombou of the god of the sea for having created the Bull with his eyes under the horns, when these were to be in the middle, so that he could see his victims.

Finally, she criticized the blacksmith of the gods for manufacturing Pandora without a door on her breasts so that one could see what she kept hidden in her heart.

Not only that, he mocked Aphrodite, although all he could say about her was that he was just a chatterbox and that he wore sandals that rang on the floor of Olympus.

Finally, he had the audacity to make jocular comments about Zeus' infidelity to Hera. (Philostratum, Epistles).

And un knew, Zariel wanted to earn points with Hera, he had a lot of desire to be next to gods, but he went after each of the gods and told them about the conversation...

And it was more than once that the man criticized and mocked his comments...

And she was good at bringing destruction, a different destruction she didn't force them they were just influenced...

Because of such things, she was exiled from Mount Olympus.

However, later, while Zariel filled Momo's ears even though he slept with him on hot nights to relieve the heat, he induced her to take a few laps around Greece...

And in this period between taking Momo, and she was attacking terror in that place, and in the midst of her libidinous adventures, and Momo's manipulations in inflicting disorder among humans...

And he remembers that it was a period before the Trojan War, in those years when he lived among the Olympians, he realized that it was a good easy period, and without complications, life was not the same for him in the future...

And to complete he listened to the advice of Zariel,who was Momo the forerunner and the one who would take destruction with only one piece of advice...

And she was worse than Eris,it was just creating controlled discord, but Momo made the fellow men turn on each other...

And they made the trio of discord and made a threesome, and it was fabulous to destroy the discord and the ruin caused by the three was immeasurable...

And just distorting the truth, or sometimes they spoke a truth so cruel that it came from the indignation of the raw truth...

And one night he would listen to Zariel and talk in the moonlight of the red darkness of a supernova and a black hole emerging where space time ceases to exist...

And what would that be...? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Helen of Troy. – Said Zariel...

Tell me about the black hole. – Said Zariel...

\- A black hole is a region of space from which nothing, not even particles that move at the speed of light, can escape...–

And then stop for a second. " He said.

\- Imagine a power that for a certain place can not be used magic does not pass the horizon is there ... - Said. – Those whose law of the circle, forces to lose strength the powers and nothing and no one has its strength, are reduced time does not pass. " He said.

\- You control your movement like a constant flow. "She said.

\- Continue... - She said.

\- And then because their velocity is less than the escape velocity of these infinitely dense celestial bodies.

\- You don't stop him from running. " He said. "It doesn't stop him from using his powers. " He said. "You take it to the path you choose. " He said. "You use your blood, you use the circle and you use the black hole...

\- He just can't, power doesn't get enough doesn't escape. " Said Batman...

\- And then... - I wanted to know Batman...

And it's a hole. "She said. - This is the result of the deformation of space-time, caused after the gravitational collapse of a star. - Could be created a force that creates and an environment where the collapse youinduce... - Said.

– And massive with at least 30 times the mass of the Sun in a supernova, and that soon after, will disappear, giving way to what physics calls singularity, the heart of a black hole. –Said. – Just imagine a power the force of this energy...

\- Lead to nothing. – Said Batman

That's right, i'm going to get you Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- That's where space-time ceases to exist. A black hole starts from a spherical surface called the event horizon, which marks the region from which, if something to cross, it cannot return.

\- I want to give you the power to make sure the space doesn't work, you can't get out and you can't have time...

And one more thing. "She said.

Which one? I wanted to know...

\- I want the price for such a great power.

Take whatever you want. "He said.

And he on hot nights at dusk sex during and then he created an idea, gave a story like a little bee, whispering the idea of definitive creation, the idea that would make the gods proud, that synonym that would force the gods not to have to destroy humanity...

And that's when he had some things taken...

Serotonin

This neurotransmitter is one of the most important and with more receptors and different functions. serotonin, dopamine and norepinephrine

Acetylcholine

Acetylcholine (ACh) controls the activity of brain areas related to attention, learning and memory. It is released by cholinergic nuclei and is responsible for the parasympatheticsystem.

Norepinephrine is primarily a chemical that induces physical and mental arousal and good mood. The production is centered on the area of the brain called locus ceruleus. .

Glutamate and the excitatoryneurotransmitter p rincipal of the nervous system. Glutamate acts on two classes of receptors: ionotropic (which when activated exhibits great conductivity to ionic currents) and metabotropics (acting by activating second messenger pathways). NMDA-type glutamate ionotropic receptors are implicated as protagonists in cognitive processes involving cell destruction.

Aspartate acts as an excitatory neuro modulator, similar to glutamate.

Glycine is an amino acid neurotransmitter found throughout the body, and acts as an inhibitory neurotransmitter in neurons of the central nervous system, mainly at the level of the brain stem and spinal cord.

It also acts as anti-inflammatory, cell protector and in the modulation of the immune system.

Gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA)[edit | edit source code]

GABA is the main inhibitory neurotransmitter in the central nervous system.

It is synthesized from glutamate, the main inhibitory.

Substance P belongs to the tachykinin family (TAC1). Molecular formula: C63H98N18O13S. Molar weight: 1347.63 g/mol

Substance P is a neuropeptide that acts as a neuromodulator.

It facilitates inflammatory processes such as vomiting and nociception (pain response), and is secreted by macrophages, eosinophils, lymphocytes and dendritic cells, in addition to specific sensory nerves.

It may also be responsible for controlling breathing and regeneration of epithelial and nervous tissue, and acts favoring vasodilation.

Neurotensin is a tridecapeptide, tasked with regulating luteinizing hormone and prolactin release and interacts with the dopaminergic system.

This neuropeptide is distributed throughout the central nervous system, with higher levels in the hypothalamus, amygdala and acumbent nucleus; in the peripheral nervous system, it can be found in endocrine cells in the small intestine.

Among its functional roles, we highlight the regulation of locomotor activity, analgesia (decreased pain), hypothermia (decrease in body temperature), regulation of dopamine pathways, increased glutamate production and changes in blood pressure.

Opioids – That would be a great manufacturer. - Said. – A brain stimulant.

Encephalin, endorphins and dinorphine are opiates that, like heroin and morphine drugs, modulate responses to pain, muscle relaxation and reduce stress. They are also involved in the mechanisms of physical dependence.

In addition to its involvement in pain pathways, the opioid system is largely represented in brain areas involved in the response to psychoactive substances, such as the ventral tegmental area and the capsule in the acumbent nucleus.

Opioid peptides are involved in a wide variety of functions, regulating functions of responses to stress, feeding, mood, learning, memory and immune, besides presenting great importance in modulating numerous sensory, motivational, emotional and cognitive functions.

Melatonin

It causes sleep when it is dark, thus regulating the light-dark cycle, one of the most important parts for the proper functioning of the circadian cycle, which prepares the body for greater or lesser production of hormones and enzymes depending on the time of day.

Histamine

In the hypothalamus histamine regulates thermal and arousal-related functions. In the rest of the body it is important to regulate blood flow and respond to inflammation.

Orexogens and anorexias

Orexígens are responsible for causing hunger and appetite, while anorexias produce satiety.

Among the main orexogens are neuropeptide Y, "agouti gene-related protein" (AGRP), orexins, melanin concentrator hormone (MCH) and cholecystokinin (CCK) while among the main anoretics are the "alpha-hormone stimulator of melanocytes" (aMSH), transcribed regulated by cocaine and amphetamines (CART) and lysine.

Amino acids

Gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) acts as the body's main inhibitor chemical messenger. GABA contributes to vision, motor control and plays a role in regulating anxiety.

Benzodiazepines, used to help treat anxiety, work by increasing the efficiency of GABA neurotransmitters, which can increase the feeling of relaxation and calm.

And then he finally took his stories of his adventures to Zeus...

And taking the crazy and little absurd stories towards Zeus' father, and being Zeus concerned about all the stories reported and the fact that the Earth oscillated with the weight that humanity did without restrictions,allowed the return of Momo to the conviviality of Olympusthe...


	72. Chapter 72

18

And as long as I helped him find a remedy for that problem.

In a relaxed and ironic way, unaware that it was advised by Zariel...

And that she suggested that he create a woman, very beautiful, for which many nations would war and so destroy themselves.

Zeus took her seriously and thus Helena was born, who led the Greeks to the Trojan war.

She is depicted with a mask that lifts to display her face, and with a doll in one hand, symbolizing madness.

And he always visited her, somehow the vice of her blood in her body as Zariel taught her to be her eternally...

It is constantly represented in the procession of Bacchus, always alongside Sileno and Como, the god of faring and dissolution.

And the territory where he was where he could duplicate distill the power of madness into hallucinations that could be considered mass hallucinations involving temporary or permanent madness...

When Sir Francis Bacon wrote an essay entitled - Of Building," he said, there, that - He who builds a good house on a bad basis, condemns himself to prison...

It's not just the air that makes a bad base bad, but the bad roads, the bad markets and, if you consult with Momo, you have bad neighbors."

And Momo had the madness worse than the Joker, but unlike him, he could direct to a certain madness, not where he could use it to hisadvantage, and he made it and tried it and tested it...

And it was an immense force that could be controlled for its own purposes...

The madness was distilled, it was controlled in a certain place...

Your territory. – Said Zariel...

Laurence Sterne suggested the possibility of there being a window of Momo to the soul, in an incoherent tour, typical of his style, in the work Tristram Shandy.

It was the same window that was used for him to see the mirror of the soul, that soul that was directed in his own direction...

"Momo" is a concept of time and lack of time in modern society.

And he used it as a concept and when the person finds himself late and desperate or only when he is lost madly late and sometimes the rush took them to his territory of madness, where haste and insanity and lack of time, time stopped his return, madness and indisposition...

And in this hour of the chaos of the modern age they took their crazed prey to practice madness...

In the time they were together during those years and long periods between their exile and their return to Olympus...

And over the millennia and years that followed when sometimes encounters throughout the ages.

And Inspired by the goddess, Momo is the name of a Mardi Gras society in Galveston (Texas, USA), and he assisted them and the Knights of Momus (KOM), founded in 1871.

And she traveled with him, or they met in periods of time every ten years...

And they created together in different periods always meeting periodically every 10 years.

And they always meet in celebrations.

It is also the name of the second oldest krewe of the Mardi Gras of New Orleans, founded in 1882.

And there was an autumn party in Gotham the day of the celebration...

And he traveled under the power of the mirror, and this mirror showed them together to so many other ladies and they founded the organization...

And she would stay with him and she would be yours and also the leader of the group, for centuries she was the leader founding and controlling the organization behind the curtains...

In 1992, a new city law required the end of racial segregation in the krewes to obtain permission to parade, and Momo was one of three historical krewes (along with Como, 1857 and Proteu, 1882) who preferred to stop parading to have to eliminate their restrictions for membership.

In the carnival parties of several Spanish-speaking cities, tributes are paid to the goddess Momo, with various acts.

And they heard their vows of love...

And she dedicated her life and an occasional romance of lovers always in their encounters...

In Cádiz, there is the burning of a doll representing the god Comus, but Comos, was momo's partner, became a single character with male identity that eventually became a symbol of carnival parties each year.

And Comus in turn was one of Zariel's companions who accompanied Momo, Eris and Zariel in the festivities...

And even if the male version is not Momo, but Zariel...

In the carnival of Brazil and also in Barranquilla (Colombia), one of the main characters of the festivities is King Momo, name based on this deity.

The Queres or Kéres (Greek: Κưρες, singular Κήρ, "fatality"), in Greek mythology, are daemones, female spirits of fatality and violent death.

And they are one of their guardians and gatekeepers, they were one of the warriors who served as their bodyguards, they were in love and seduced by Zariel and met every 200 years...

According to Hesioid in his Theogonia, they were daughters of Nix who for himself are possible daughters of Zariel, but who in fact according to count, were one of his several mistresses ...

And they spent nights together...

And that he had them without joining with anya other deity, such as this was generated by Chaos.

However, in some works it is possible to find genealogy variants, among which they would be daughters of Tanato, who had them as well as Nix.

And that's what should be your guardians and your generals...

The want symbolize the cruel fate, fatal and impossible to escape.

They are goddesses who bring violent death to mortals.

They have the nature of every descendant of Chaos, they are infallible.

And no one escapes their persecutions and they are in search of being their hunters, they have seen and given children in the darkness of the night.

Some mythological accounts bring them as messengers of Tanato, acting in the kingdom of Hades alongside the Erynias.

And these had the power they so sought, during years of nights of seduction and for years of present, secretion of pheromones that he had at thattime.

And so he can have power over their desires...

And they were simple, happy, hassle-free moments, happy between the mountains and the volcanoes...

And these olive trees and the nights were cool, no pollution...

And he realized that over time he should go on...

And before that, he convinced them and he directed them to look for all those he needed...

However, such goddesses are sisters of Tanato, being gods of different profiles.

Tanato was responsible for the quiet death, so also his association with Hipnos.

And he had the power over those quiet full moon nights...

The Quer were goddesses responsible for taking the dead from the battlefield, and they agreed after hot summer nights to take to the fiefdom of ruin...

Andtherefore comes as death before time, cruel death.

Thus, when Ares went on to great wars, he summoned the want, since they were part of his procession.

After the battle they devoured the dead or their blood and took souls tohell, but it wouldn't be like that for long...

And death by violence would be yours for all eternity.

Death by violence would be yours by right...

One cannot define the correct number of these goddesses, each would correspond to a specific type of violent death.

But you can define that they were yours, a personal army and their warriors, their loyal goddesses, and they would be the ones who would be your spies and generals...

Homer goes further: in the Iliad, he states that all human beings possessone, but Zariel took them on his way as his loyal warriors...

And he had thousands of guardians and gatekeepers of the fiefdom of ruin...

He wants you, that he will personify his death.

In this case, it comes in the sense of good or baddeath, bringing happiness in the final moments...

Kerostasia – The lucky decision of the battle between Achilles and Memnon.

And she gave Zariel unpredictable luck without ever being wounded the arrows and the guns wouldn't hit him...

Funeral urn sketch, southern Italy, 330 BC, preserved in the Rijksmuseum,Amsterdam, were what he saw to be nothing compared to the beauty...

In the arts, they were depicted winged (like most of the children of the goddessNix, they had primordial forces,and hadhorrendous appearance, with large canines, such as vampires in the modern sense, and fingernails.

In the Renaissance, they were confused with the erythias.

Among the destructive personifications are (not all are called want);

Akhlýs — darkness she came in the moonless nights. Phthísis — putrefaction she danced on the corpses and they saw beauty about the death form of a moose and or body.

Iskhnasía — devastation she brought still life with her, corrupting her with anger.

Olethros — destruction all around.

And you want them modern:

Híbris — pride that came the most firm and determined of the sisters

Limos - hunger

Poinê — punishment of those punished in war, violence walks by their side.

And they were sexy...

Chaos (Greek: Χάος , transl.: Cháos), in Greek mythology as Zariel led him to talk and to know...

And he saw his teachings, observed his classes, and went to one of his schools, there were several poets, philosophers, and scholars who attended places that could be calledschools.

And some places were in colosseums their meetings in the middle of lectures cults, and plays, it was there that he saw Hesiodo at first sight ...

And he listened to his stories and knew, not only through his words, and then by the other gods, and a dos firsts s godes primordiais to arise in the universe, therefore the oldest of the forms of divine consciousness.

The divine nature of Chaos is difficult to understand, due to the changes that the idea of "chaos" has undergone over time.

Its name derives from the Greek verb chaino (χαίνω), which means "to separate", "to be broad", meaning the primordial empty space.

And that empty space between the chaos and the horizon area of the event...

It could also be called Aer (Αηρ), which means "air" or Anapnoe (Αναπνοη), which means "to breathe".

He was a companion worthy of traveling through the multiverse, but who had an extravagant and humorous ego.

The Roman poet Ovid was the first to attribute the notion of disorder and confusion to the deity Chaos.

However, Chaos would be for the Greeks the opposite of Eros.

It was a complete mess, joining Momo, Chaos, Comus, Eris and Zariel,and his own concept of Chaos wasimbued with the moment of time control...

Both Chaos and his brothers are generating forces of the universe.

Chaos seems to be a catabolic force, which generates through division, as well as the more primitive organisms studied by biology, while Eros is a force of joining and joining.

Chaos means something like "cut", "crack", "split" or even "separation".

When he asked to forge a weapon that only he could generate and only Zariel could wield, this weapon had qualities similar to the power of Chaos...

It had the power to create cracks, from the dimensions, to separate the flesh from the soul, and the soul from the flesh as to gather the pieces without killing, and besides cracking the reality open portals and close them and take them to another dimension...

And unite what was separated...

The sons of Chaos were born of divisions as well as the reproduced unicellular beings (mitosis).

Nix (Night) and Erebo (Darkness) were born from "pieces" of Chaos.

And likewise, Nix's children were born of his "pieces"; as Hesiodo states: without sexual union. Therefore the Chaos family originates asexually.

If Chaos generates through the separation and distinction of the elements, and Eros through the union or fusion of these, it seems more logical than the idea of confusion and elemental indistinct belonging to Eros.

Eros acts so much on the elements of the world that it could fuse them into an inexorable mess.

Thus, his brother Anteros who also came to forge powerful weapons and whose abilities comes to be the matrix force of the order,which would be born in the same way asGaia, Tartarus, and Eros being thus brother of Chaos, balances his unifying force through the revulsion of the elements.

And the control of the same power and an element whose control comes to be the matrix force of creation...

Chaos is, then, an ancient and obscure force that manifests life through the division of theelements, and it alone should command the power of shadow and darkness, pass through them without complication...

Chaos seems to be an androgynous god, bringing in both male and female and so he would be one of the companions of the river of blood that was the mark of Zariel who would have the power of seduction, obscure...

It was the power of pleasure as intimate as the darkest desire, the ancient and primordial promises its seductive air could conquer the grossest of beings...

This is a common feature to all the firstborn gods of various mythologies.

It is often, due to the dissemination of Ovid's ideas, to consider Chaos as a force without form or appearance.

This is not at all untruth,but he could shape forging and choosing the shape he so desired...

And so a perfect and unchanging companion...

In Greek prehistory, both Chaos and Eros were represented as formless forces.

Eros was represented by a stone and thus the burning desire to be close and conjure the primitive desire and with it came the weapon of desire and the primordial gift of longing.

That is, in Greek mythology, Caos is "father-mother" of Nix and Érebo, and "brother-sister" of Gaia, Tartarus and Eros.

And so he went on a journey through ancient times...

And so he looked around and later that day.

Jehovah or Jah.

A coin...

And he took a fourth-century BC drachma coin. , right in this period he looked at the immense desert near an oasis, near the Aquemenid province of Jeúde, possibly representing Yahweh sitting on a sun throne with wings and wheels.

Yahweh () was the national god of the Iron Age kingdoms of Israel (Samaria) and Judah in the Levant.

I want a new piece of you. "She said.

So be it. "He said...

And they watched the desert horizon...

And so he gave her...

Glutamate is the most abundant neurotransmitter found in the nervous system, where it plays a role in cognitive functions such as memory and learning.

And she exchanged with him took his and more and more he belonged to the deity his feminine and masculine self...

Peptides

Oxytocin is both a hormone and a neurotransmitter. It is produced by the hypothalamus and plays a role in social recognition, bonding and sexual reproduction.

Endorphins are neurotransmitters that inhibit the transmission of pain signals and promote feelings of euphoria and happiness.

Monoamines

Epinephrine is considered both a hormone and a neurotransmitter.

Norepinephrine is a neurotransmitter that plays an important role in the alertness that is involved in the body's fight or flight response.

Histamine acts as a neurotransmitter in the brain and spinal cord.

Dopamine plays an important role in coordinating body movements.

Serotonin plays an important role in regulating and modulating mood, sleep, anxiety, sexuality and appetite. Inhibitors generally referred to as. SSRIs.

Purines

Adenosine acts as a neuromodulator in the brain and is involved in suppressing arousal and improving sleep.

Adenosine triphosphate (ATP) acts as a neurotransmitter in the central and peripheral nervous systems.

Gasotransmissores

Nitric oxide plays a role in affecting smooth muscles, relaxing them to allow blood vessels to dilate and increase blood flow to certain areas of the body.

Carbon monoxide is generally known as being a colorless and odorless gas that can have toxic and potentially fatal effects when people are exposed to high levels of the substance.

Acetylcholine

Acetylcholine is the only neurotransmitter in its class. Found in the central and peripheral nervous systems, it is the main neurotransmitter associated with motor neurons.

Exists in pre-synaptic axon terminals

The presynaptic cell contains enzymes to synthesize the substance

Substance-specific receptors in the post-synaptic membrane

Biogenic amines: this group consists of acetylcholine, with characteristics that differ from everything else, and monoamines. These can still be subdivided into catecholamines such as dopamine, norepinephrine and adrenaline, and indolamines such as serotonin and other derivatives and histamine.

Amino acids: the group of neurotransmitter amino acids consists of glutamate, GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid), glycine, aspartate among others).

Peptides: Examples of this class are opioids, orexins/hypocretins, encephalins, peptides of pituitary origin, NPY and substance P.

Purinas: adenosine and ATP.

Gases: NO (nitric oxide) and CO (carbon monoxide).

Substances of lipid origin: endocannabinoids, prostaglandins etc.

Its exact origins are disputed, although they date back to the early Iron Age and until the late Bronze Age...

And its name may have begun as an epithet of El, the main god of the Canaanite pantheon of the Bronze Age, but the earliest plausible mentions of Yahweh are in Egyptian texts...

And they refer to a similar sounding site name associated with shasu nomads from southern Transjordan.

It was a very ancient people, now extinct so to speak, they were warriors without mercy in battles, and their weapons were curved swords, and over the years of conviviality in these deserts...

And he could understand why the barbaric wars in Europe and beyond the spread of the Muslim religion, conquests, among the Turks later invading Europe...

And that in a later period between wars and raids, and by territory and better way to get food, and if you look better, there were few ways to get food...

And if not just that and relation to a scorching desert, and scarcity of food and difficulties of life in this difficult place to live.

In the earliest biblical literature, Yahweh is a typical "divine warrior" of the Middle East, who leads the heavenly army againstisrael's enemies, his warriors were feral in wars and battles...

And he later became the chief god of the kingdom of Israel (Samaria) and Judah, and over time the royal court and temple promoted Yahweh as the god of all the cosmos, possessing all the positive qualities previously attributed to the other gods and goddesses.

Each god has his specific time of existence end up coming different for each period...

At the end of babylonian exile (6th century BC), the very existence of foreign gods was denied and Yahweh was proclaimed as the creator of the universe and the true god of the whole world.

And these same warriors lords of their armies who came to conquer territories in the name of their people and prosperity, their fighting arts were incredible...

Statue of El, the main Canaanite deity and he observed those ancient monuments, but which were being built gradually in that period.

There is almost no agreement on the origins of Yahweh.

His name is not attested except among the Israelites and seems to have no reasonable etymology (Ehyeh ašer ehyeh, or "I Am what I Am", seems to be a late theological brilliance invented to explain the name Yahweh at the time the meaning was lost, but hardly he seemed lost granted good advice to those who sought him out...

He does not appear to have been a Canaanite god, although the Israelites were originally Canaanites.

The head of the Canaanite pantheon was El and one theory holds that the word Yahwehu is based on the Hebrew HYH/HWH, which means "cause to exist", as an abbreviated form of the phrase ˀel ū yahwī ṣabaˀôt, (in Phoenician:

"El que cria as hostes", which means the heavenly host who accompanies El as he marches alongside the earthly armies ofIsrael.

And it was his great victories that conferred the status of great lord, master, warrior and his god...

The argument has numerous weaknesses, including, among others, the different characters of the two gods and the fact that el dū yahwī ṣaba'ôt is nowhere attested inside or outside the Bible.

And if we take into consideration the forge and to whom he forged his weapons in battles where they would be warriors and he led them to victories and could always win coming to be the lord of his words...

The earliest recorded plausible occurrence of Yahweh is as a toponym, "land of shasu de yhw", in an Egyptian inscription from the time of Amenhotep III (1402–1363 BC).

And he would take a tour of Egypt after a certain time in that period...

The story itself was interesting from the point of view of those who saw it and lived it firsthand...

\- Well, at most, this would be a case of reincarnation... - Zarielsaid...

Yes, possibly. - Confirmed Batman...

\- And if you want inscriptions and paintings in vases, tapestries and antique pieces. " Batman said observing those statues and inscriptions on stones.

\- Well, if we take into account that in that historical period there were ancient accounts, in marble stones. " Said Batman.

\- And since in many moments he would be being portrayed in clay, paintings and statues... – Zarielsaid.

The Shasu were nomads of Midian and Edom in northernArabia, and they could be ancestors of Ras,but it would be very difficult for him to have no records ofthis man in this period.

In this case, a plausible etymology for the name could be of the HWY root, which would produce the meaning "it blows", appropriate to a divinity of time.

And he could know this deity and the warriors of the desert.

There is considerable but not universal support for this vision, but it raises the question of how he headednorth, and he then followed the palaces...

And accompanied him and followed him, but not all came to hunger in the desert was one of the causes of deaths, the water was scarce not all had the necessary resistance to go to the end ...

And not everyone seemed to have the ability to search for water...

The widely accepted hypothesis is that he followed him he traveled the Ednite route showing that this holds that the merchants to which he negotiated took him together to many travelers and that brought him along to Yahweh to Israel was quite different from modern times...

Traveling clerks, merchants and merchants who traveled that route, along all of this there were mercenaries, thieves and barbarian men of nomadic tribes...

And of course all even the deception of his lies and tricks he remembers that using his knowledge of history he can deduce where such people would be, and so with his abilities he was mistaken for a seer, prophet, lord of various words.

And so it did not take long to conquer such simple men and women who were superstitious and ancient civilizations, considered the prophet of the desert who roamed for millennia and there were sculptures and monuments and ceramics carved vases depicting his great deeds, which were nothing more than his knowledge about the future, the least he did was to deduce the right time to act and when to say that something would happen...

And these who attacked caravans, for various reasons, in addition to the scarcity of food, looking for slaves, and secular wars in search of converting allies into their cause...

And along the routes of the caravans between Egypt and Canaan... The strength of the Hypothesis of the Quenites is that it unites several data points, with the union between peoples, barbarians and nomads, and as the absence of Yahweh in Canaan, its links with Edom and Midian in the biblical stories...

And there were not many differences, and the Quenite or Midianinite ties of Moses and these barbarian and Muslim peoples that had come to be prominent for a short time between caravans and warriors who roamed the desert.. .

However, while it is entirely plausible that the Queneus and other peoples introduced Yahweh to Israel, and they alone would have caused several conflicts wars, it is unlikely that they did so outside the borders of Israel or under the aegis of Moses, as the story of the Exodus describes.

And what was partially true...

And they should just be at the right time and at the right time,

Yahweh and the rise of monotheism and that would be very interesting firsthand...

And the construction of the Temple of Jerusalem seen firsthand its construction and architecture from the beginning to the difference of what it would be like in modern times in the twentieth century.

Solomon dedicates the temple in Jerusalem (painting by James Tissot or follower, c. 1896-1902)

And he saw that the temple painted by Tissot does not compare the true beauty seen by the previous forms...

Pre-exileIsrael,like its neighbors, was polytheistic, its gods were different and being sincere religions and gods are no longer known...

And israeli monotheism was the result of unique historical circumstances.

The original god of Israel was El and he should just go away and come back at the right time when the god would be replaced by another, and so the myth becomes legend and comes to be the story.

And this El was not the Kryptonian,it was an invented name, or not, but he met the god and came to learn ancient arts from him...

And let us be sincere and would not be remembered more in present times, such the destruction of temples of millennial wars that happen to this day...

And he forged ancient alliances between forgotten gods, the ancient inscriptions of these gods which he saw reverence and were forgotten he took them in caravans and kept them...

And at the request of his allies and combatants and brothers in arms, and with ancient allies and followers who have rooted in distant lands and deserts, temples already lost that he has kept his maps and clues for when to return he could go after these ancient inscriptions...

And there were several inscriptions of his former allies and with these paintings and sculptures...

And if he were to search for her before anyone found her, an astronomical misunderstanding would arise...

And disagreement between faithful, warriors and priests would be one of the reasons being sufficient for the destruction of memories...

At the beginning of the tribal period, each tribe would have its own patron god; when royalty emerged, and before Jave he roamed the wilderness assisting these nomadic and tribal tribes to seek water and food he taught them to hunt and shape bread in various oases...

And he taught them revenge and hunting for their enemies... And so they did...

And in the future when he left, he had revered them... but until the moment they forgot not to spread his words, or they did not spread his name...

Theand stado promoted Yahweh as the national god of Israel, supreme over the other gods, and gradually Yahweh absorbed all the positive traits of the other gods and goddesses of the pantheon.

Yahweh and El merged into religious centers such as Shechem, Shiloh and Jerusalem, with the name OfEl, he liked kal's name, Kalhe wanted to confuse the words if he were found and when asked he said, El...

And he learned as much as he taught his battle gear his fighting moves, they were incredible, something like that never forgets...

And he came to fight alongside to be his advisor his friend and can always follow only with his skills he came to be one of the followers and win battles on his behalf...

And as always the history lessons came in handy and assisting him in his travels...

And even wars in conflicts of mercenaries, barbarians and nomadic marauders of the deserts, were frequent, and some of them were caravand before their power...

And he could tell when there would be an eclipse and in this period in question, they didn't know about such a solar phenomenon, and it happened that he saw within his reach a way to deceive...

And use the prediction of future events, and attacks that were frequent and taking women and children away from small isolated villages...

And well he saved them in the process, and took them to the kingdom of Jave...

And when Jave came to be their god they took warrior men to confront those who tried to usurp their people and invade their villages...

And becoming a generic term for "god" and Yahweh, the national god, appropriating many of the titles of the oldest supreme god, such as El Shaddai (Almighty) and Elyon (Most High).

Aserá, formerly El's wife, was adored as aconsort, but he could change venues, aided more than once by Zariel..

And that to infiltrate enemy tents and helped and rescued more than once this woman...

And in such a way as Zariel also granted more than one gift, desire and illusions, and so he came to gain confidence in the midst of battle, and so he can be his advisor and so with the help of the mother of Yahweh...

And he saw the conception and to those ceramists and sculptors carve out the ceramics that he remembers that would be discovered in Khirbet el-Kôm and Kuntillet Ajrûd refer to "Yahweh and his Aserá", and several Biblical passages indicate that his statues were kept in his temples in Jerusalem, Bethel and Samaria ...

Well that was it, but he asked before he left those ceramics and with him accompanied them his allies and companions of battles, and with them after their departures were kept under their protections and so he hid them on the word.

Yahweh may also have appropriated Anat, baal's wife, as his consort, as Anat-Yahu ("Anat of Yahu", that is, Yahweh) is mentioned in the a colônia judaica em Elefantina no Egito. records of the 5th century BC.

They were ancient monuments beautiful buildings in marble and those long staircases the stones and the bricks, and they saw him creating through the clay and mud, there was marble and granite that made through digging in oases and caves on the sand...

A goddess named the Queen of Heaven was also worshipped, probably a fusion of Astarte and the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar,was a beautiful woman by the way...

And he saw that the appearance of those women who lived in that period was as beautiful as the most beautiful goddess of dawn, skin of ambrosia, smelled of warmth of sunshine, possibly a title of Aserá.

The worship of Baal and Yahweh coexisted in the early period of Israel's history, but they came to be considered irreconcilable the statues...

And the bronze and the forged marble of the earth and stones, and after the 9th century BC, following the efforts of King Ahab and his queen Jezebel..

And to elevate Baal to the status of national god, and although the worship of Baal has continued for some time..

And he was very one of the priests, and he knew about history, this dynasty would not last long, but he took advantage of historical and biblical facts...

And not everyone was right, there were wars and kings and kingdoms falling, but it all boiled down to the right guess and he can collect a lot of gold and with that with the power of the black hole he took the gold towards the black hole, nothing life can pass...

And when there were wars over territories were frequent, and he as a great strategist won some and turned and converted into some followers...

And for a few years he traveled through the Arab territories and the hot, scorching desert, and by itself he lived on trips through the desert, and that was a vastness and hardly seen mortal beings by those places, strange was not, but was lonely, the only moments when the loneliness ended there were wars for territories and caravans...

And it was something that realized, by the way, they were never alone, the capes and he did not feel lonely sharing a body and a soul ...

Worship of Yahweh began with Elijah in the 9th century BC, but most likely with the prophet Hosea in the 8th century BC; even so, it remained as a worship of a small group before gaining ascendancy in exile and at the beginning of the post-exileperiod.

The early defenders of this faction are. widely considered monolarians.

And instead of true monotheists,and there were many ancientgods who were forgotten, prophecies, scrolls, tales carved in stone ancient rocks with scriptures...

And they did not believe that Yahweh was the only god in existence, not even in times of pain and suffering, when everyone sought a place a kingdom a better life, but believed that he was the only god that the people of Israel should worship.

Finally, after centuries all the same inhabitants who lived who ceased to live, to the many centuries of battles, in one of countless crisiss, since national.

And causing exile, the followers of Yahweh took a step forward and began to deny that other deities, it was difficult to see, but it was fact wars for idolatrias, besides Yahweh, existed, thus marking the transition from monolatria to true monotheism,there were manymerchants, and would give enough money traveling ...

And that's what he did, and over centuries wandering the desert he was called many names, and among them was called Nabasahra Alharamalikal Kharabmi Draballay

Greco-Roman syncretism

Decline of Greco-Roman polytheism

Yahweh is often invoked in Greek-Roman magictexts, and he found them...

I must say, he went in the construction of the temples in excavations, he went straight to the original fountain...

And it was the 2nd century BC until the 5th century BC, in this period he saw the jave himself make the papyri and the magic tests, so when he watched for ten days and ten nights in the open he asked and did not leave the temple of man...

And only after this period did he spend cold cold at night and scorching desert heat, until man accepted him as a disciple...

And he learned his teachings, and from that the more notably he learned aboutthe Greek MagicPapyri, under the names Iao, Adonai, Sabaoth, and Eloai.

And for so long waited and waited years of teachings and wars crossing the desert dangerous missions becoming his right arm...

In these texts, he is often mentioned alongside traditional Greco-Roman deities and also Egyptian deities.

And he saw them firsthand and in his years of learning, he learned his arts...

The archangels he met were Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel, and Jewish cultural heroes such as Abraham, Jacob, and Moses are also often invoked.

And years between comings and goings in each master as emissary and seer of advice for each waited patient


	73. Chapter 73

19

The frequent occurrence of The Name of Yahweh is probably due to Greek and Roman wizards who came in search of his help and who seek to make his spells more powerful by invoking a prestigious foreign deity.

And he taught them and learned from each of them, even those who had no advanced knowledge like Yahweh...

Tacitus, John Lydia and Cornelius Labeus, all identify Yahweh with the Greek god Dionysus.

And he lived with these deities, wandering and traveling through the wilderness of temples in temples.

The Jews themselves often used symbols that were also associated with Dionysus, such as cylices, amphorae, ivy leaves, and bunches of grapes.

And there were several inscriptions and communicated exchanged formulas and ancient knowledge ...

In his Quaestiones Convivales, the Greek writer Plutarch writes that the Jews greet their god with cries of "euoi" and "sabi", phrases associated with the worship of Dionysus ...

And he saw in his first hands such powers worships and greetings, he learned more Arabic and Greek in this period than he learned in modern-day schools...

Ancient Arabic as much as ancient Greek are different as new...

According to what he learned he saw each of the teachings and there saw the Greek speakers may have confused Aramaic words like Sabbath...

And he saw the ancient spells, in times that today would be lost forgotten and without translation, even hallelujah or even possibly some variant of the name Javé for more familiar terms associated with Dionysus.

And it was there when Jave breathed his last breath and were guarded, their scrolls inscriptions and powerful artifacts, before their escape in the middle of the desert he saw them lock the tombs...

And there with him all those who helped him put hisbody, he saw close the tomb, and in the night in the middle of the desert he stole them in the silent putting everything in his black hole, and so he went away, leaving everyone there and the followers...

Millennia ahead, in the moments of time between the modern period after Christ...

In the cemetery was entered by a man in black capes, but this was not Batman, with a shovel and so went to the graves, but dug only one and stole only that of Marta Wayne, but also Thomas Wayne

But late that very night no one who could be, but even so a child entered the gates of Wayne's mansion on the day

Thousands of years in the distant past, on the sands of the desert in the midst of an endless night.

And he observed great ancient events that would be lost and used and mistranslated...

And on one of his travels he met the desert demon, and among them he saw him Amasteus,the demon who would later fall victim and responsible for the end times...

And if everything went right this moment of time would never exist...

And then he saw him walking through the desert, and taking the shape of the immense bat he needed to scare and so he watched their ancient temples and worshippers.

And among the sacrifices becoming traveling companions...

And those barbaric times and primitive savagery where villagers sacrificed maidens in the name of calming a god or one of the demons...

They've been going on since times immemoriable...

And gradually he watched the man met him between the trips and the ambushes...

And they would come to fight together and gaining the demon's trust, he would have a limited time in that period would be more than a hundred years after Jave'sdeath.

A long time ago a damsel a beautiful woman whose name was Fatima, was the youngest of 18 brothers, all men the only woman and her age of 13 years was the first of a generation of chaos and order an ancient sect to the long forgotten an Arab tribe ...

Ras'smother... - Said Zariel...

And he observed her seeing an ancient demon, the last to be revered between periods of lost kings...

Amasteus fell in love with her at first sight...

Everything would not go unnoticed thought the shadow watching his bride, the one who would one day forget that he had siblings who had a son abandoned him.

She did not desire a husband, much less ason, wandering the sands of the village,, she saw her return to her fate that did not desire him.

Sometimes she longed looking at the desert sands something wonderful something she would call her own destiny that she had a choice.

And he became friends with her, he wanted to killher, before giving ras his life, Rasbut Zariel stopped him would be his fate, after all...

Without having made any decision or opinion it was taken as a bargaining pot in a very lucrative business between two rival clans and a wealthy family of kings...

And it was at this time when Batman/Zariel were on the desert sands and would be the king's advisor and so proposed the agreement...

And he could tell she was unhappy...

And convinced the Devil to court themaiden, he introduced her in the midst of the ritual and the ceremony...

And so they saw each other and she desired to know the world and so he saw that she desired more than that life they chose for her...

And he said the only thing he needed was to have the child and deliver it and leave with them.

To drop that was the process, and the final decision...

A man who traveled was of lupin features, the white wolf he was allied with a familiar trinity the wolf the bat the fox, whose mother was the crow, and the father the darkness and the aunt the stars...

And this man-shaped demon had intense and beautiful goatee and prominentchops, he wandered the desert sands and so looked around a long outfit a tunic covering his hairy chest and so he looked around and came round.

And he appeared to the kings in exchange forpower, in exchange for passion in exchange for a sacrifice...

And he would offer them whatever they wanted and so he would take what is rightfully his.

This demon in turn Father of Trigun was venerated in the areas and the demon of the sand so to speak.

And he didn't know that his traveling companion knew about you...

And it was all told by Zariel as a good storyteller...

And he appreciated women not caring if they were married or not...

It was or better always been venerated, it would be the most powerful among demons, he went to Fatima on a night after his marriage and gave his love to be consummated...

And you're the newlywed, and it wasn't your intention to stay, you just needed an excuse, and without your will and of course to continue in a marriage like this...

And she wishes more, much more, wanted to have the right to choose, choose her fate, but women at this time in the sand had no this right, she was just a bargain currency exchange coin.

And so in the meantime, after the wedding ceremony, while the demon wandered the desert, and seduced her, in the midst of this she was taken without consent more than once, without wishing...

And one day the demon came to the sand taken by curiosity and desire, she was attracted to her, but was pregnant, first offered her a choice of hers alone.

No one was against it, after all fear and respect they had with respect to this demon...

And so he showed himself to that people would take it after the birth of their son, and what was more important was that they stay with the cub...

And that would mean the link between the factions, they then induced birth born no longer hated having no choice and all summed up the unluckyness of a premature child in the desert sands, abandoned him without looking back, and for some time and followed with the devil...

She dumped him in that bed full of blood moments later...

And so they went away to create a destiny together...

You were present in an instant before time changed.

Lady White at another time in time would have no bond with you, not even Veronika the wolf queen of poisons and venoms...

And he watched her from afar, there was no such thing there...

Who's this one? He asked.

\- She'd be a villain, a sworn enemy. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Bruce Wayne using Zariel's eyes saw events past and future...

And so without going back to the mansion he drove the car towards wayne companies and hid it in a banquer and changed deep dark circles and went out and went to work, in the middle of work ...

In the middle of the morning of his chores Alfred heard the bell and so answered the door a little Gothic girl looking down while raising her head, her eyes red and scaring behind her a thud and coming from the darkness.

All of a sudden he got a call.

Hours later with gotham city police he had been in Gotham cemetery and noting this was not the first time and it would not be the last that this happened the tomb of his parents were broken into...

And their bodies next to their stolen coffins and at the same time two things from theirmansion.

And they were stolen,, a large moldy diary of a long-guarded ancestor, some of his family heirlooms and two porcelain dolls...

And it was Victorian one of curly and golden hair and clothes from the early 15th century and an older one of Japanese origin and Chinese clothing...

And a small porcelain samurai, and an equally old golden doll still in the box small old boxes and random objects that would serve for illegal collectors.

Alfred had been knocked out, and he heard the news directly in his office, but nothing else had been stolen from the girl the butler saw.

Unlike the cops who never had clues he followed them, there was what could have left a girl traumatized, knew only that the girl was caught catatonic on the road.

And outside the city limits she just said she wanted to talk to him, out of town taken to Arkham without moving, without identity and with nothing but his body and clothes seemed nothing more than 10 years old.

Dressed up as Bat Man and investigating as soon as when he got there looking at that girl he headed towards the cave caught the batmóvel...

And passing by the waterfall and went on the road towards the city and so left parking near the forest of the Arkhamasylum, but he knew he wanted Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

In the midst of this on your computer did not locate records of this girl and in the cameras only figures and this smelled like magic.

Andnothing like it doesn't exist and far from all that, which you'd want with him taking random objects of family origin.

It was like everything in there wasn't supposed to be there...

He took his car and dressed in civilian clothes went towards arkham

Walking through the dark shadows accompanied by guards, far from the range of the cameras, but there seemed to be no one who cared about a stranger withoutidentities.

And even as a child, in the winding, dark corridors of the nursing home he looked at every patient locked up from the place and saw the little patient in a room tied to the bed.

You can leave me alone. He asked one of the guards to leave him.

That little catatonic child who was tied to the bed and so his deep black eyes and his long black hair and his raw and pale and forgotten expression was tied to a bed.

He approached slowly with a batarangue hidden in his jacket, and said slowly.

Bruce Wayne. "Said a less childish voice turning, guttural rough, and without samples of humanity, unexpectedly, I waited for you. " He said.

What did you wait for? He asked.

" You are not human. - Said nothing but to note the obvious. - What do you want? - Asked. - Why did you go to the mansion?

A little childish laugh like an echo was growing and distancing from afar now over an old crow and a dark dark laugh.

When she least expected a black hole that was her mouth opened less human and more a monster she said.

\- Batman... - In a sinister gurgle and a dark voice.

\- Batman, Batman... - Whispering dark. I was looking for you.

I've waited a long time. " He said.

He watched and said.

You're not human. " He said.

That's a good finding. - Completed. And stop repeating.

Why are you looking for me? He asked.

I have an invitation to make. " He said. "I have been visiting this world for many years. " He said.

\- Coming to you, like coming to Thomas. - Said

\- We have a meeting and we're waiting for you to move on.

It's a reunion. "He asked the man.

\- Secrets will be secrets contacts will be revealed. – It said and unexpectedly as if an invisible force waves of dark energy taken by darkness like wires and darkness.

High out of bed like that shadows and energy around.

"And so I said. - I wonder where your parents are?

"I would like to know dark secrets kept a long time away from these walls. " He said.

Who are you? Asked the dark knight.

\- I'm just sent from the dark secrets of guarded secrets and storyteller, dark and forgotten.

So where's the one who knocked Alfred out of Wayne's mansion? He asked.

Wrong question. " He said.

Where are my parents? - Asked

Come with me and I'il show you. - He did, and so he said. –

Where to? He asked.

You're going to know soon enough. " He said.

And so just like that, the misty dark energy enveloped them and teleported to another place.

They appeared on the dark street of the elongated building of a huge pointed tower, in a secluded street of Gotham City was the old dark village forgotten by time and by people.

And so he looked as he approached he saw the doors open from them come out a woman with long white hair and long made in maria chiquinha and short and white dress above his knees white shoes of crystal.

She approached with a long, golden staff and something made him stop.

A long time in his childhood, when he has not yet been released by time, and in his early childhood before the change of the moment of time...

He saw her with the eyes of an innocent child, and when her parents were still alive, when he was still a small and easily influenced child...

And when she still had good memories, good and immutable, and when she went out with them for shopping or normal parent-child walks, and she was friends with her father, her father once said...

And Alfred said that she was his teacher and that her appearance was due to plastic surgery, but now you had questions.

Many years ago when Thomas Wayne was still achild, he met a woman already had the young appearance of a teenage girl...

And through his parents, it was at a convention and he was introduced to her for the first time...

And her father had never explained exactly how he knew her, but he always said that she was once a teacher, of him, as she was a teacher of his predecessors, and also an older cousin...

And to a child's mind this was something unimportant, but without details and he never struggled to ask, and he never saw her again after the death of his parents...

And not even for Alfred, this was a woman from family mythology was the one who was the holder of the secrets lady of desires and maiden of the scarlet moon.

And she called him her little baby boy, soon after she turned seven she was gone and never returned or heard from her.

The strange girl of pale features led him towards the entrance of the gate of the huge building, she had not changed.

And she had not aged her huge blue eyes with strange pupils and vertical round and large eyes and pale features she reached out and said.

It's been a long time, Bruce. " He said.

Like, what's going on? "Bruce said, at the time without reaction besides looking.

"Follow me, my little new.

\- Did you realize I'm not human, my baby? Asked looking into his eyes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. What do you want from me? " Asked Bruce Wayne.

\- You'il soon know, honey, just take it easy and don't worry you and our guest of honor. " He said.

He did not understand, she took him in his hands and pulled him and thus accompanying her towards the immensecorridor.

And without paying attention watched his back a thick carpet runner and fuzzy red velvet and watching his back.

It was an immense corridor flanked by closed doors and stairs and so watching and so was led turning two corridors to the left three to the right and so at the end of a long and winding corridor.

And he came in flanked doors and so pushing with both hands an immense portal and thus being pushed and seeing to his astonishment that there was an immense square table...

And sitting at the table like nothing less than anything you ever imagined seeing in a place like this with scattered pieces andchips.

And around it looked like a betting table and several bettors scattered and so seated were with cards in their hands.

\- Don't worry, love, there's no violence on my premises, I said. " Feel love. "Said, leading the man in the empty chair next to nothing less than Lucifer with his white wings.

– Bruce, I want to introduce you to my guests, as I am a good hostess who clarify the rules, which are simple, everything we deal with here stays here. " He said.

\- But if they don't remember anything and everything I do is a moment of time and I return to a moment of truth where none of this would happen...

– He was taken out of time between the mirrors of Zarathanis...

\- That bet never happened. " He tried towards the invisible Divinity...

Zariel's voice sent a shut up, at that time he seemed the only one to know he was out of time, but somehow he would be thrown off the threshold of time.

\- Let's all be good guests while I say this, these are, Abnegazar, Rath and Gast,the three demonbrothers, they are here thanks to my invitations..

And sitting flanked in turn by Trigon, the demon of another dimension who in theory would not be able to visit this world, but after all this building is not part of this world. – Said.

You're here to learn. "She said.

\- Here's Krona,who also accepted my invitation.

Well, i'm going to have to do it I... Wait. I was trying.

\- Here at your side, Ghost Avenger.

"Well and by the way this one who seems very interested in his presence. "She said.

" Ah and the spectrum of lime green with an empty look and arms on the table and there was gold and jewels scattered around.

\- And this and Imperiex that with a black armor of golden filaments, boots.

Shouldn't he be dead? Asked Bruce being stopped by a finger on his lips.

\- The entity, a living universe looking far away, demon monsters watching around them.

– A good to continue, this and Gog, an ancient god of creation sitting and Neron a demon with white eyes and golden armor and long white hair, man of antimatter looking with cloudy vision.

The wizard Shazamhimself, looking on as he strokes his long white beard and with statues depicting the seven sins of the vibrating man.

Why did you bring a mortal here? Trigon asked.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "She said. "My servants can enter. " He said.

Thus a woman with lost eyes and a white dress being accompanied by seven men and seven woman carrying carts with objects.

And in them were objects that emanated an immense gallows, and which represented power even the most foolish of mortals would desire it, and long and bare feet looking on as he brought

And they were deposited on the table while she performed.

\- My mortal name, is Eduarda, I represent the secrets and forgotten fate of some untod old stories and forgotten black secrets. " He said.

\- I'm the one who brings lost history of the ruined, those who seek it and I'm here to start a bet, I have Bruce my protégé as the source of the bet.

\- She said she and the winner of the bet.

" And the agreement depending on what happens and what you offer in return. " He said.

First here is the one of the most powerful objects, the book dated 100 million years ago the black book of secrets, the black book of ages, the one that hides dark secrets in the form of a diary...

And she was counting weaknesses of all living beings gods and dead and how to defeat, how to find and sacred sites, and legends and how everything can come...

\- And he and called black book of secrets, he and made of skin and blood whose interior and the dark secret of mankind written by an ancient lineage of forgotten gods.

And besides having in its content the secret of ten thousand years of the past and ten thousand years of the future ...

\- And from this and other universes, he is alive and in it abita the cursed soul of a priestess still child his blood secrets ancient spells and can be opened ...

\- But only by a being of courage and heart free from the bonds of time and destiny, that pure being whose blood of ruin, born of doom and ruin...

\- And he who would sacrifice himself in the name of truth and justice, only he who shares the blood of him who came from the same lineage of this priestess.

A doll, porcelain, with 15th century clothes of red color and white ruffles red shoes and white stockings, of golden curls and red hat she is alive.

Andshe has a soul of a witch who has been abyscite for over 9, 000 years, whoever has her and can control her and can possess incredible magical powers and control other inanimate beings.

The tiger claws a thick and large tiger claw made of solid gold that when used when cutting the air or anywhere can open any dimension and lead to those who use it to anywhere just imagining.

The sword of Hermes, this sword can control the wind.

The talisman of the ray, a small golden antique talisman in the shape of lightning, the size of a small hand, which can control the thunderradius.

And they were to simulatees the powers of speed and storm travel through electric fields, run at the speed of light to pass dimensions.

The jade dragon, a dragon statue made of jade that can create life control other dragons and serves as a mount.

The crystal heart is a heart shaped crystal made of fire opal and small as a diamond and which can grant threewishes.

And the innermost desires from the bottom of their hearts would make anyone trade anything do anything, and of course in exchange for their soul.

And desires from the backs of their hearts they are not what we desire from the mouth out.

A white, transparent orb that can summon a huge amount of water and be able to control the water around you.

The bronze rabbit, a small rabbit that bronze the size of a pinscher, it and able to heal injuries, diseases, curses, bruises and any spit that knife evil reverse anything or person to the previous state.

The hourglass of fate grants those who use it travel through time still past present and past.

The eye of Ramesses he grants psychic, telepathic and telekineticpowers.

The black crow a baculum whose tip is shaped like a crow's head that grants those who use it the greatest fear of their opponent

And being able to make it real, and reverse your dreams into nightmares, and make you see it for a long time.

The dog sat a statue like a small paper weight stone that shaped like a sitting dog of the race Border Collie, which grantsimmortality.

The eye of Isis creates illusions to which no living being or death can come out of it.

The crystal medal, a small medal like a brooch and a medal that can control the moon and the stars as you wish and make your makes it appear and disappear attract as in case the moon appears and makes with it an eclipse.

The source of Zarbardor, a small source of hand, it grants infinite and random knowledge to those who use it just ask and that's it.

The Zandor stone helmet she uses the tip crystal to erase the memory and can be random of specifictime.

And or even complete of one or more people being can use clarity as a way to create a field of light that erases memory.

Zarimon'strumpet, a red trumpet, and it when played can leave those who are nearby if you want to use an amplifier..

And so leaving everyone disoriented, confused and vulgarly talking drunk, without control of their words or actions susceptible and influenceable.

The griffin eye it and a globe shaped griffin eye of red color that can change the target the point of view and the location.

And or even a direct attack returning to attacking it also serves as a telescope to be able to observe and find anything.

\- And so look closely behind you. " Said she using lightning opened a portal, and looking into space.

See that light years stored in the dark confines of the multiverse away from the eyes of the green lanterns an immense nave, was gigantic a white and golden nave with edges and looking all admired.

And he heard the voice that said advising him.

\- You must understand them, know what they most desire and understand how you can make them ally with you, what their prices are. "He said.

They were formed by tips as equal to stars and their countless parts an incandescent glow...

This and the nave from the beginning is an ancient mothership of a forgotten deity and it has ancient and powerful technology.

For many years in past generations every time a Wayne completed an age required by the ancients he met the woman who helped him and so met him beforehim.

And unlikehim and his son and his ancestors this beautiful young woman remains white-haired and so the story has to follow.

The heart crystal jewel and here is fulfill any wish.

And she received in her hands a huge amount of paper a huge document and so said opening and putting towards everyone.

\- Here is a contract containing 10 million souls and also saying that there is here the contract that says that all descendants of these souls will belong to whoever owns it after they are dead.

Rather not forgetting, please, my servants... - Making movement with your hands.

And signaling for a deer to open one of the closed doors around the room showing a room covered with treasures and gems...

And one of the treasures of the oldest, $200 million in gold bars, and $500 million in diamonds, and $1 million in jewelry and precious stones.

\- The gems of a million worlds...

\- Now gentlemen we will talk about my rules that are simple, everything will have a beginning, and simple. - Said.

And Mr. Wayne will be becoming part of the bet that if you so agree to the terms I will tell everyone the following...

Trigon. Riu.

\- I would think that if you do not serve me, these insignificant creatures will be welcome to appease my wrath, after all, my kingdom has no place for traitors and fugitives. " He said.

"My soldiers, come to me, bring my prisoners to your sentence...

And so each of the chained pushed with spear forward towards the Trigun himself and when with one of the movements of the wrist a red spear with the tip on fire.

And he would go with a movement toward the demon child's head...

No, no, no, no, no, no Do not allow, my knight... - The whisper of the crow that only he heard...

No, no, no, no, no, no Do not do this, I beg you, I will do what you want... – Begged without seeing trigun's smile hitting the spear on the ground and with his smile and evil thoughts the plan in action...

\- Do you want something, not really, Trigun, something you need, that you have ambition and the desire to have? - Asked

He turned toward his concubine and asked.

\- Did he act strangely around you? Asked without turning his face.

\- He had free passage to Fiefdom Crimson Ruinam the gates opened he was free of the forest of claws.. .

And at another point that portal would only be opened at a certain time and possibly not everyone can get through.

Over centuries those gates was the entrance of another dimension could not be part of the domains of Trigun was another territory...

\- Well... - He smiled with satisfaction.

\- I never... - Growled in his choking ear he tried to letgo, but looking at his own abdomen where the stone had crossed..

\- And was merging his body, was in the place where he was impaled...

And when he was supposed to be dead, he saw the stone that now realizing that it was inside him at that moment the nuances and reality were constantly changing...

And the continue space time was unstable and at that moment what led him that stuck to him, encrusted sticking where there should be the place of his heart...

And if he was there and he died he moaned if he was dead because he felt pain he was more pressed into the wall and the demon had a lot of interest in the stone inside him rummaging and he felt what could not be...

\- I would kill you, but I have an interest in it. - He said watching closely that stone.

\- And since you're dead, I want you to do something for me.

What if I say no? He asked.

\- Don't you want the freedom of your little friends? He asked.

\- If you do what I say if you do everything as Iwish, everyone will be free and none of them will be destroyed... – Said with your red eyes...

That's ridiculous. " Said Batman. "I may be dead, even though I'm a hero.

\- You're another vigilante. " He said. "And they are side effects. " He said.

"And I also have ambitions, even if I want to save him, I have no sentimental bond that forces me. -Said.

"Nothing that forces me to do isso. - Said. – And I can evené feel guilty, but it will not take away my sleep.

\- So you're more cowardly than brave. " Said Trigun.

\- I don't call that cowardice. " Said Batman,

\- But then you'd like something in return for your services. " Said Trigun.

\- A little of that, but I also want what I would do to go there.- Said.

\- You have no choice you should go if you go where I want you will gain your freedom and bring me something from there besides that you will not return to your life on earth.

\- I want you to make me a promise that you can keep something for me, too.

And if I say no. Trigun asked.

\- Me or you, we have nothing to lose. " He said.

\- But you want something from me, and that thing you can't have withouthelp.

\- Andthere's that if you could do it already you would have done it and not sent someone. "He said smiling with malicia.

What do yousay? He asked.

Do you intend to disobey me? Trigun said.

\- It depends, of course. - I said. - I can disobey. - I said.

And of course. " He said.

\- That it all depends on what you can offer me, no and indeed? - Asked in your direction.

" It is not even, not exactly after all in the same way that I came transported here I can leave, but you want something that can not have.

Cold anger was expressed by Trigun, observing and evaluating briefly...

What's your price? - asked at last the devil.

\- I'm going to help you say. " He continued. "But only on one condition.. .

\- And at this point the demon looked angry and finally said.

"Then say what you want first. - He growled toward you.

\- So... - You heard the crow whisper. "Hewill obey, if you go, go back from it and find every one of the objects he so desires, and every demon in these dimensions will owe you something..

\- And some will have no memories at the moment, but when they see you they will remember you and this agreement, and that of course..

"And you will have no memories of the reunion except the stone that still stands in you, but I promise, my dark knight, all that will do will be for good... - Whispered.

"Doeverythinghe wants for now. "But it covers a price at the end.

All right, i'm sorry. " He choked the man felt the devil go around and caress the stone as if it were a precious object he felt warm and beating as if it were a second heart.

\- I want you to leave my kingdom, between this and another kingdom there are several borders that surround my kingdom. – Said Trigun...

\- Each dimension is separated by nevoas and gates like black hole. " He said. And each leads to a trail of stones and red thorns..

Even if they both lead to borders and the surrounding rivers of blood from a stream of waterfalls of cursed souls..

And the boundaries of other lords divided into fiefdoms with dimensional gates, closed by cursed trees, are separateds by barriers..

And there were vast gates that are portals,, this are open, only those that are few are divided to be separated and the domains of each.

They have, what you call the trail of ruin, in a row, a closed reserve, you must follow the curve my men will take you to the trail and from it there will be no return.

\- And unless by the same place by the same way, you have twelve hours, if everything happens, well returned. - Said.

\- What if in twelve hours, I don't return? " Asked Batman.

And they're here before me. " Said Trigun.

\- You will be dead, since to me, you are already, in all, no one and no soul has everreturned,

\- And I doubt anyone like you would return, regardless of what your return ever willá happen..

And at the end of twelve hours at sunset of the red line when the creek begins the cry of rotting souls the gates open they suck the nearest ones.

\- And if in twelve hours you don't return you'll be lost, so you don't stand a chance.

\- All of you are lost, you will have no salvation, after twelve hours, after all I have already declared your destinies, if he does not return, he will be neither alive nor dead, he will be lost and will not return. – Said.

And he will be part of that stream of blood and souls and after all his future and soul trapped in the forgotten fortress, so it will make no difference to me, just another hero's soul lost on mission.

\- And I say to another your fate is set, upon falling into my kingdom. " He said.

\- All divided between forests of thorns and a way to reach ward and through the gates that would follow, by a trail of dark stones.

And skirted with stones and thorns and the forest of claws that never allow passage and the gates that never open only to the remnants of darkness that now do not exist.

\- Not all move from their kingdoms to other kingdoms and a single advantage of each kingdom and dethrone those who are not invited and their blackened holes are an immense crater lined with the abyss of darkness.

\- When passing through the gates you must reach the end of the trails and if you enter the old fortress of ruin in your ancient castle that tell the legends you should not take a step back.

And being another fortress, there are several artifacts and this one is hidden there you will get.

\- Inside, and of course I don't know where it is, I want a red stone, it the size of an ostrich egg. " He said. I want her for myself.

What does she do? He asked.

\- It has some powers - It said. And among these powers are the vision of the past. " He said.

\- It's nothing more than me taking you to see the future and me being in charge. "Said the voice of ruin beside him.

\- And why do you want meto see you?- Asked Bruce.

\- I thought you'd be sacrificing yourself for these demons you barely know, after all, life is life, a hero sacrifices himself for any creature, even if she's a demon, worth the thought to besaved.

\- And regardless of whether she was killed, and her own potential enemies, even if she is demonic..

And the devil. -And since you will not... - He said the soldiers raised their spears.

\- I didn't say I wouldn't. - He struck back at the dark knight

\- You're already a doomed man, nothingwill change that you died and ended up in my kingdom and the object that killed you left a part inside you.

\- You don't even know if I'm really dead. "He hit the man.

\- I could say yes. " Said Trigun.

\- Dead feel pain, so, Trigun? - Asked Batman.

Then we'll see. " Said Trigun.

\- I can tell you it's quite possible. The devil said. But your condition is different. " Trigunsaid.

You could do me a favor. "Trigun said.- I would owe it to you. - Said. - An invaluable favor. - Spoke the red devil.

\- Who knows if you do that, we'il be allies. " Trigunsaid.

"And I could just be your ally, more than that. " He said.

\- Well, I could go with the condition and your word that in addition to those objects, which I will bring to you, I will be able to keep what Ifind.

\- And I will be able to have free access to this territory, I will be able to take the fiefdom of ruin as mine.


	74. Chapter 74

19

Well... – Trigun thought interested, even if he gives it to him who guarantees that he had returned alive or the possibility of this happening.

\- Closed, dark knight. "He said it and shook hands.

\- I give you my word that I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours. " He said.

Do you accept an alliance? Asked Trigun.

I'm about to take it. "Bruce said.

He made a hand movement and appeared long black robes protective pants glued to the body, long-barreled shifts of black and pointed colors and a dark cape of red clouds, and so with the symbol of Trigun on his chest...

And he wore long tunics and so looking at his body he saw that the place where there was the might still be open as a circle.

\- Ready you're all right, dressed for work. – And with another circular movement of his hand came a long and fluffy backpack of black color of green color with foliage of plants and beaten leaves as if painted...

\- This and the infinite pouch made of magical plants that do not weigh or find of various infernaldimensions.

And it has infinite property does not stretch does not weigh and does not increase and what's more it does not grow inside it and infinite and will not even stretch out just infinitely in..

And being can paste anything. - And so pushed it into the hands of the bat man.

\- First you must find the stone, then you will go to the immense library in the maze that is the fortress, and from it you must bring the book a diary of the dark ages, that the largest book in the library.

His eyes went through each of his minions, and he continued.

\- According to the crystal heart in the fortress. – Third the crystal ball inside her dwells the head of the priestess Cassandra, and fourth the image of the lady of the fortress the beautiful lady of crimson ruin.

You're dismissed. " He said. Take it to the exit.

And so without saying goodbye the man was caught by the shoulders and trumpeted by demon guards and led out of theroom, and toward the hallway..

And leaving through the gates and thus being led along the way,, and thus walking along the spine-tinged trails and thus walking towards the gates...s...

And he saw at that moment each of the soldiers moving away seeing that the gates opened like a mirrored portal, and before he said or did anything a spiralwindappeared.

And that sucked him like a black hole and to hissurprise, he saw the crow emerging with a dark and spiraled line an arrow better saying a smoky arrow that showed the path and smoke on trails...

Walking down a path as if it were a maze of thorns and roses around and thus seeing red flowers, like blood and dripping down its side branches and vines encrusted in the walls what he saw around.

He's stillin the middle of his more complicated memories as he walked through those red forests...

In that book, old and dusty, no one has ever seen him, not that it was for lack of effort, it was more for attention, or they never had to watch closely, know how he and done.

And much less than everyone has ever seen, but res the legend that any and all demons would kill for the book..

And they say some that he would do anything he would call the Black Book of Secrets, it was one of the lost books, of course Trigun..

And should not know about it, but he had an idea, said the lady in his shadow, all say that he and the largest and at the same time, smallest book of the library, of the castellun ruinam.

And that inhabited the immense fortress library of ruin.

\- It would be yours if you could, if you could, if you wanted to. "Said the whispering voice.

And so he heard the story as he entered the sized gates between the borders of the lower worlds, he saw a fog and a voz sending him tothose passages.

One of the things he tells and that the bearer who could read his incandescent letters, could tell what they say, in their lines tell all the knowledge, she just whispered in his ear like an echo or a constant shadow.

In a world long destroyed and forgotten...

And in the midst of all those passages in time in a forgotten moment out of the vineyards of darkness outside the passages...

The Tree of Life - The Seal of Souls

Prologue - Prayer to Heaven

As if to tell a story he was taken to the tangle and so fell into a hole, but they were as if they showed only reflections and mirrors and entered as if it were a ghost.

\- We have you as the middle and the end and the avatar assigned to an investigation, and as if it were a detective and murder game.

A murder game? He repeated it.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Completed. Let me move on.

Millions of years ago there was the first contract and a human free of ties, one who has pure heart and designated as an avatar sent in various parts of time.

And where we will just guide you in the right way, in a subtle way we will help, but it will do everything as a human, but as in the first game this involves investigation...

And as in the first thousands of years ago, as the decades ago, we took an envoy back to time, there were several cases of missing person murders and injustices were committed...

And if we take into consideration there was no justice, not the visual, and the world does not know the truth, all this happened between six cities that border Gotham...

And each city these people committed injustices and the guilty were not punished, and those who were punished were not the real culprits, in fact, no one brought justice, several cases of murders were committed, and even then no one was investigating...

And ninguém got a solution, and there was no solution, the police were not investigating and if they were unable to solve, among these six cities there is a connection...

And of these events formed a connection that they could not make nor connect to each other, and nothingwas discovered, and are loose, if not many murderers, in fact...

And there have been several cases of disappearances followed by death, many years ago there were several murders, and in all ways even people who are indirectly connected and are complicit.

What are you getting at? " Asked Bruce.

\- And simple, we will all act indirectly on youBatman.

\- And each of us will make a bet, and lead you on a path, of multiple choices, you will be able to follow the path you think best, with small jerks...

And linking directly or indirectly to the conclusion of these cases, you will solve each of the cases that we will send you, without acting directly, we will not go to the site, you will go there, but not with this body...

And we'll send you there, and simple, the bet will include the following, the solution what you'll do next with the uncovered, and what you'd like to bet, what we think you'll do, and what you'll do next.

\- Whether you bring justice or revenge, whether those around you will kill or not...

\- Why did you think the dark knight would participate in the bet. I wanted to know Phantom Avenger.

I'd like to know, too. " Said Trigon

\- Why would I participate and where I could contribute. " Asked Bruce.

And between your thoughts and the betting agreement...

Later in that same timeline before the time when everything changed...

He was blackmailed by one of the elders over the sale of the shares, and a sex scandal involving prostitutes and a charge of harassment by one of his shareholders.

He soon refused blackmail and again left the boardroom, when earlier everything was repeated he caught the reverse flash Diana was cut in half.

And he saw it as a passage of time, as if it wasn't truly there.

And he saw everything around him as if it happened in a way that time ran and then went back...

But the night he was stabbed in the stomach...

He woke up that morning like a dream feeling a pain in his stomach...

Jason was shot earlier in the evening while exchanging gunfire with the penguin gang...

Damiam fell down the stairs... in a race in defense of the mansion...

He saw his mansion attacked...

All destroyed even...

He heard rumors that Ras al ghul had found a new lazaro well in Africa...

A son ofRas, had been found... Pretty old of course. Another son...

There's no way a man can live thousands of years without having more than one or two children or where he's been, the more he's left them...

And he saw something that could change, did he see Ras's real mother alive?

Again a shareholder was murdered...

He ran on° the 20th floor to prevent there was an argument... Parkson, was throwing the other shareholder out the window, he was preventing and in a body fight was thrown along with her window below her and smashed into the floor...

He woke up again in the morning starting a whole stupid cycle...

\- Why should I see or witness this? I wanted to know Batman.

\- You will be prepared to avoid this event and by itself will not have to go through all the problems without not knowing. "I said the voice.

He ignored the rest of the day and went to meet reverse Flash and stabbed to death...

He woke up and started his day again today and of course he walked naked to the park...

And so he was arrested, spent time in prison...

And then he was released with the help of lawyers...

Later that day...

He went to Wayne Tower, and was blackmailed again...

Again lost billions of dollars...

Losing money is no fun the longer you get stuck you shouldn't find yourself in your plans...

And false accusations plotting cartel formation threats and gangs were not something he would like to happen.

Well there was no problem in you... in the short term and of course and the problems followed, but each of those moments had been repeated and the more he made changes, the more he had the knowledge of who would be involved...

He made a mental list of those involved in the ruined plans and the false leads, and how many times were false evidence plants, of why he was being murdered who was the possible killer... and why...

Again faced a yellow sprinter and was contorted and died...

He lost a lot of money this week that always culminated in his death...

Death itself was not really bad, but it was bad the way it did it and what would come before to culminate in that decisive moment.

He then in a later life when he resumed the day he did the first thing on the list.

And he researched that one of his shareholders would threaten him to assium that of course, contacted his lawyers, and had filed an indictment against Parkson...

And this one wasn't very famous with women, but it was weird it didn't make sense... he didn't look like a harasser...

He met Parkinson's and confronted him about his mysterious actions and so it was unexpectedly he shot him falling through the window...

This week he got out of thecar, before he could figure it out he woke up again and saw that he was firing that old lady again...

Your day has begun, but a little different...

He remembered that when he was around 9 years old, he remembered more than a simple memory in particular...

And he saw himself trapped among henry's magic vortexes trapped again between circles and in that secret hideout of his kidnapper...

And he retraced every step lived every day to start over and revive and on zariel's advice he should seek help, even if it was the basis of blackmail...

And reliving several days when resuming the first he could devote the day before the inevitable death in investigating the day of a certain sprinter, after all they had a lot of free time ...

And in this way he could accurately predict by connecting each of the situations and moment then he would know his actions and each decision, they did not realize that they would make a decision that was predictable and did not change...

And he couldn't change much the situations and moments when each of them had a decisive moment of action and reaction...

And being led towards a dimension out of time, without really being...

Where could that moment of time be...

As if seeing several

His childhood friend or better, known from childhood, did not have much contact at this time at 5 years, and soon after the death of his parents when he was 8 years old he learned through newspapers and television, there was a murder of an entire family...

And he didn't really investigate...

After all he was himself a child, and no longer went in search of a truth that he did not know was the right one.

All this boiled down to a child traumatized by the death of his parents, a lost and weak child who feared the end...

And Alfred at that time protected him thinking of his best, and the best even done...

And he knew of something horribly... Made by a 13-year-old girl, torn bodies, he heard it on the news, not before Alfred turned off the television...

And without Alfred seeing,he saw for a moment that the case gained notoriety...

And she killed them all her parents and her four siblings, it was a classic case of child abuse, to which a child left traumatized and did not know for sure the future that would follow...

And he didn't remember well, because he had no contact with her, but years later he discovered that this man who appeared to be an example of sanity and a kind man of Gotham society... That's not what he imagined so much.

I think in this case it's no use trying to stop it, you thought, but you should lead her in another way, in fact you would need to be your guide...

It would be a dog with a muzzle was a guide, giving after all a purpose and a direction to bite ...

\- If you are not there, at least to guide her she will become a rabid dog an aimless being who had discriminated... – Said Zariel.

\- I'm not a mentor. "He said.

\- And what she will become a beast worse than a simple mortal, an immortal demon with nothing more than a hunger for death.

\- I must change the future...?

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

\- But how? He asked.

\- You must showr goodness... - She said. - I will be the one who had shown the way and you must be the one who will move about it. – It would be another chance to change the future.

So that was your impression of being a kid, he caught a glimpse of a fight between her parents, but nothing more...

And he just abandoned them after his parents died...

And he began to see something he really couldn't see before, at times like this that he wouldn't see when a simple child...

He thought that older girl of maturity and responsibility, was nothing but appearances, he saw...

And when she acted inexplicably, she acted more maturely in front of other people...

Behind it was another story...

And the deaths happened a few months after his parents died...

While she spoke the rules to them, the deity whispered the secrets and what they would both do behind the betting tables and behind without the knowledge of the other bettors.

Throughout the age of travel arose within batman's soul and mind an entrance to a portal of sealed skeletons and skulls that cannot be opened by others just by them.

And he runs that gate and at that moment he would be the only one with control...

\- It's simple, you're a dark knight, you don't practice justice, for practicing, we all want something in return...

It would. " From loyalty to a hand or even allies who will not betray us. " He said. " And you are the greatest detective in the world, with the right push in the right direction, with some clues. – Said.

"You will discover the truth. " He said. "And I wouldn't miss an opportunity for someone to owe you and be in your hands."

And to be able to know about a mystery for years. " He said. – And avoid the death of innocents, test their intelligence, show that it really manages to be insightful and even show its capacity to the world, and to us... – shesaid.

\- Como I am the bearer of secrets, you could become my avatar. - Said.

"And I will teach some secrets. " He said.

And with that you can change the future and save some souls that might owe you. " He said.

– Mdo not do anything for free, I want to know if each will bet, I know I will reveal, things without fun and without each one making an effort and simple.

"But they don't know what I'm capable of and what rules I play by. "Said the divinity.

– And each has a question and depending on the findings and the solutions, and in these solutions to questions and actions, then and simple, each will take a bet for each question to an answer, but only Bruce will discover...

\- And we will bet solutions and questions that we think will be answered. - She said.

But it does not appeal to me something so simple, I want something that makes me cheer, and simple over the decades, all the murders are connected with themurders of the Wayne.- Said.

" Or some connections, and the six cities bordering Gotham. - Said.

\- And the last three centuries at some point are connected, and the Wayne killer's and the same one who ministers everyone else has connections..

Andi want to know what you'regoing to do when you find out who and the killer, when you find her, what's going to make you goto kill him may be connected to other murders.

What's going on? Everyone asked. "That would only be possible if he were immortal. "Neron said.

Not exactly. " He said. – Are connected, in six cities of these 3 centuries are connected, murders, yes he can be immortal, but can also have children or connections with time, revenge.

And it went on. "And who knows, not from the same people, but on three different occasions, yes, but, are not the same killers, yes or no, he's been on the loose for over 80 years? And he went on.

" And yes or no, if so he and a murderer, and in these sister cities everything happened, even a city disappeared.

Andhe killed more than two people, in an instant everything changed, he stopped yes, but he returned.

\- The evidence would be from this moment and in the future development of the case all that Batman is investigating, in which we find the analysis of Batman.

"They are only worth it from now on. " He said.

\- The bet and simple, for each action to a reaction to all alternatives, and the actions to be taken, for each decision.

And at an instant in time when everything changed and for each situation to a bet, for each answer for each question, the other in question.

– It is and that Batman will be the pivot, depending on the situation and every decision that the detective will make, but we will not be able to act directly, we will use the dark knight for that.

And He said. - And it should be very subtle, but simple I will grant a revival, for each occasion, which would be basically simple, for each event of a tragedy and an accident and murder. – Said.

"And whatever happens, and that in the meantime, and simply I will grant the power to return in time, in the instant of truth, a skill,, given by me to him.

" And on different occasions, where tragedies occurred, murders, where tragic moments occurred, in the very six months that occur the crimes that will be connected, - Said.

– And before the murders occur, the trigger and a murder that and coming from a case of the past that is connected to a case of the present moment. " He said.

\- We will grant ourselves a skill or gift that we find most convenient for each of us and that we will give to him, and that we think we will benefit from the bet. " He said.

\- Bets are determined by actions and reactions and each of your decisions, the ones that Bruce and those connected to him will take.

\- And as for you, all bets will be written on the contract. "He said looking at each of them. " He said.

So Bruce wants to participate? He asked.

\- What simple, for every decision you make, we will make a yes or no bet or which way to go. " He said.

And for each of your actions, and each of us not guessing, and we cannot predict, you will come out winner, or the loser, can become the knight of vengeance, or knight of hell, or a boatman or knight ofjustice.

– And it all depends on the action and reaction, and would receive a gift, the gift that in turn will be yours and without prior knowledge, and that we will not stay, and so you get the last prize.

\- So you can make the decision and or stop now and walk away. " He said.

What kind of power would that be? " Asked Bruce.

\- And the ongoing case investigation will find out and solve the case. " He said.

\- It depends on the occasion. "She said.

\- It depends on everything that happens. " He said.

– It is not permanent, since when the bet is over you will not have them anymore, unless you take root and stay with you for a long time - He said.

– You can use it as a benefit on other occasions.

\- So you want to help people show their future where it doesn't exist? He asked.

\- He wishes to be the instrument of justice, the one who will show the future to those who will be lost. Eduarda asked.

\- With whom after me, i could give a skill. Said the woman named Eduarda. "And so they looked at each other.

\- I... - Disse, Trigun positioning himself in front of you. - Said.

"I could be the first. "

\- Can you start with you, Trigun?

\- You old man of darkness. "Said one of them the greatest. "Are you a demon or a wizard? Asked the creature. "You exude energy from darkness. " He said.

Dark... Old man? " Batman repeated himself wondering mentally.

And he heard a mental laugh and at that moment he looked at his hands and touched his face.

I'm old. He thought.

Was that a prank? I wanted to know.

\- So... - Said the Divinity...

And just like that taken from that moment he was in the red hall, and next to the mirror and she said.

I want some things. "Said the divinity.

And what would they be? I wanted to know.

\- I want your cortex of the spinal region,auditory cortex, where the nervous system is located.. – Dizia.

\- The limbic system is composed of: cortex, limbic system, hippocampus and amygdala. - It said.

– Temporal lobes, temporal horn floor, midbrain, motor cortex, pre-motor cortex, frontal lobe, occipital lobes, temporal lobes, parietal lobes,,

The hard mater. and the outermost layer, is thick, hard and fibrous, and protects the nervous tissue from the mechanical point of view.

The arachnoid ia, the intermediate layer, is thinner, being responsible for the production of cerebrospinal fluid.

The pia mater, the innermost layer, is very thin and is the only vascularized membrane, being responsible for the blood-brainbarrier, Spinal bulb...

\- Take it if you wish. " He said.

And while they moved towards that moment.

In his bag he saw that he continued with him, but then he saw a kingdom that long sinuous site with cities whose structures were built in stone andclay.

And he was and so he found himself wrinkled hands, and old man's appearance his clothes were tattered...

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said.

I'm passing. Said and more along he saw devastation.

– Burned sites, and forest destroyed? " He said.

Destruction what was one of several villages and where there should be houses, said goodbye to all this, especially when you could say that there is no and everything are burnt stalks ...

\- I want your stem cells, also called stem cells, I said.

Do whatever you want. " Said Batman...

"I'm an old hermit. " He said. What happened here? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no He repeated it. " The demon is in the cave, and there was a fight between a black witch and a wizard and then other monsters who did not accept the dispute and did not want to choose a side... – It said.

" He said. What about you? He asked.

"Some of our children have been turned into humans. " He said.

"The Goblins have lost their homes, they are tormented, and the wolves are attacking other villages, all because of the war between the three forces. – Said.

" He said. "Even if they did, they didn't approach fear, he thought

\- I could help you if you told me how this happened.

And yet they were apprehensive and they spoke

The children, orks and children, goblins, goblinsalso wanted tobe friends, unlike adults who wanted to keep them apart, and they did not think the same ...

And then the children, human, and their sons of warriors in the kingdom of Valhalla,but could not approach the villages, humans, were protected by the magic of the gods...

And these in turn attack the monsters that were approaching, one of the children told that managed among the forests, protected elvens, play with children and gradually were being friends, and more children joined them.

And gradually they did not want to return to the village and they desired to be magical, and they fled to be free from the moorings, but the humans did not want their presence, and sent some warriors to their quests...

And when they fled they blamed the forest monsters, so they gathered and headed for it and went against the sepulchral cave.

It was where Siegfried in turn lives, he turned into a dragon, shortly after he stole his master's treasure and all thebooks.

And I say them, so kept them the same way Fafnir did, the Witch of the southern mountain, Azkat,this offered a spell, in exchange and of course of an object.

It didn't take much to conquer Fafnir. Zariel.

\- In the same way that it didn't take much to conquer Siegfried. " Said Batman.

And this did not come to her and went along with one of the human children, the dragon's treasure, fafnir's necklace that was in Siegfried's possession, and his abode on the north mountain left by his last owner...

And of course he had a guard, the great dragon, this was not happy about it, he flew looking for the lost objects, found three cheaters and each of them a demon a wizard and a hermit, and each of them.

And so he tricked him in a different way, he was deceived, he devastated caves and forests, he had burned down the forest, he reached several counties in the distance...

And when the moment humans entered the forest in search of their children, in turn the human children to flee entered the Elven forest.

And some of these children in turn, these drank from the holy water on the full moon and turned into black elves, some objects were stolen from the elves by thechildren.

And the others were lost and others were imprisoned by the elves.

And they don't let humans get close, a young woman and being a woman and a priestessdisappeared.

And she was sought to calm the dragon, after all it was his bride..

And before she was a dragon, a demon from what we can understand stole her and took her away with the last unicorn.

And in turn in the human city to a witch or wizard, we do not know exactly, walking through the city and kidnapping young people.

And then taking them away, and turned against Beron the good witch, from the satellite city that is curded after these events.

And so they walked to the city of the orks this was smelly, and strange, but they were welcoming, so they ate meat, drank wine.

And now, at this moment, the wolves have attacked our village and intend to return unless they find the wolf king's horn stolen by magic, he will die in 10 hours. Said.

\- You, old man, could help us. " He asked trembling, it would be more than begging...

Why would I help? Asked to test.

\- I have the most precious good, in addition to our eternal loyalty. " He said.

\- There's a mirror that shows the future, if you know how to use it and of course. " He said...

And at that very moment he saw him himself at a time at some point in time, and even if by a glimpse he saw himself young asBatman.

And beside him the red queen embraced him, you can also see that each of them would like something for each of his promises. – Said.

By a glimpse, he took it from his hands, and so in search of it he thought this case might serve.

\- And he says, and where will I start? Asked.

And it started before waiting for the answer, and the one walking was slow, while he looked in the portal.

And thelong, he saw that it was not bad would be twelve hours, to find Trigun, and of course if the time were the same.

And then he was taken to the stable and was handed supplies and a horse of his choice, with the promise of returning.

He took a black horse, given by the orks and traveled through the forest, stopped in the middle cornered by wolves, but that did not approach, again the creatures, were afraid of him...

And he talked in his cave the wolf king's son guarded his father, they all had long, thin horns inspirals.

And they were animals of the shadows, the father needed the horn from what he can see..

And the last place that was seen with him was in the cave to the south, they offered him the cloak of shadows, if he saved the wolf king, and so he followed

Then he stopped at the Dragon Cave, this was just like yours, the dragon was crying, and this one very angry at seeing the old man of soul and scarypresence.

And he spoke among snoring, that his beloved was lost, would give him anything in exchange for his beloved back.

Then he saw in the distance that there might be a dragon, and asked beyond all the cave with the dragon, to be loyal and swear to be by his side when it was the case.

There was a bar on the road and there was a bartender, this in turn spoke of the wizard, he was this wizard the unconscious women in the forest kidnapped ...

And he was in search of the curls of the dragon maiden, who had disappeared if he brought her curls to free the maidens, and give him one heart stone.

He climbed the southern witch mountains, it was a house built was painful in the best of opinions, old was always bad mainly with arthritis, he went through a fallen scarecrow...

And he put him on his feet and continued to climb, and without the horse that stood behind, on foot, from a steep mountain, he looked and entered as old as he did, this looked as if he had never seen an old man.

Hello, i'm sorry. " He said, entering was the typical house of a witch, a cauldron, a huge kitchen, stuffed animals and all the spell books on crumpled and dusty shelves.

\- What brings a gentleman like you here? " He said.

So far from the human village. " He said.

Did you come here to die? Asked with the staff in hand, she was as old as he appeared to be over 80 years old, ready to incinerate the man.

He looked at a magical place around him, full of strange objects, and said as if commenting on the weather and very tired.

Can I sit down? - He asked. - The journey was long.

And so in the room she conceded, and he sat with all his old pains and everything inside him seemed to break andcreak, and he was crispy of so much crack.

\- I came here to ask you to please remove the spell from the monster children, could you do that?

Actually, I could. He said, "He saw hope, there.

But she kept talking. But, you know, i'm not It would.

\- Only if you brought me the chocolate milk, which is made with the jewel of the moon that gets soft dew, and the milk of twilight. " He said.

"And a lock of your hair. I did.

\- And only if you bring it and of course.

And who is SoftDew? He asked.

\- Soft Dew the Fairy Queen from the chocolate world. " He said.

And where isthat? And he asked. - How do I get there? He continued to question.

\- It lies in a sister dimension between the caves of the black elves and between the barriers. - Said.

Here and as if it were a passage between all dimensions here borders all the dimensions that connect the Faeria and forgotten dimension and the back door of the fiefdom of ruins, and between the spiritual planes. – Said.

And he was the first and only person who told her where it was.

Do you have a map? He asked.

And so she with a scrambled on her staff conjured a golden ring with inscriptions, and tiny cylinders, with an oval fire opal in the center surrounded by her left a jade stone and a diamond in the other estremo, and he took it and called it.

And he got up and she put it on her middle finger, and that's when she talked about how she used it.

And this is a ring map next to that - Said.

– If you turn the cylinders to the left and tighten the opal it shows the upper planes that would be the land of human planes, and it only works in the human world. " He said.

\- And if you turn it to the right and squeeze the jade it shows the spiritual plans. " He said.

And so it did if it turned once the left and once the right and squeeze the diamond it shows the infernal planes.

And so he put his hand up and there he showed it as if it were a flat map in oval shape and she said.

\- You should point as if you were going to separate and take into consideration where the incandescent red dot is, it's you. " He said.

\- And where it is and thus rotating the hologram.

And here's where you should go. " He said.

And that's how she said it.

And press twice in a row and they disappear. " He said.

And so she spoke next. You have...

Before finishing he completed it for her.

\- Doze hours, I know. - And at this timehe got up and left.

All the pain came back and so down the mountain through the hills. He followed

And on that way he found a Robin I say, the bird, not his helper, a flurries of robins, who in turn went his way he really needed a cane thinking to himself.

Steep descent, regretting not having powers at that time, and then the scarecrow was planted on the rockbelow.

And on the side a cane, but for everything he saw that gradually moved, and moved and moved, and finally saw that followed him, and even handed him a cane.

\- What good was it to give Zariel so many things if at that time he did not have a single ability.

\- You're going to have her part of me at the right time.

By the way. " He said.

\- Yes, you want something. " He said.

And that's right. "She said.

\- Platelmintos. - Said.

\- Among the platelmintos, the animal most popularly known for its great regenerative capacity are the planar.

These animals are able to regenerate their body completely, neoblasts (pluripotent stemcells).

And what does that have to do with me? I wanted to know. –

\- I'm going to swap my stem cells and your regenerative abilities and add to these creatures and make some cell changes.

\- Not enough to cause a catastrophe, but to donate some qualities. " He said.

\- Due to its regenerative characteristic, the planars are much studied, and their regeneration is well known by science.

\- Annelids - I want to use a part of regeneration. - Said.

The regeneration in annelids is quite diverse throughout the groups that form this clade.

\- And from the evolution of blastema (similar to platelmintos, blastema is the name given to the animal's stem cell set)..

And that proliferates and evolves throughout the body, regenerating the lost part.

\- This will cause a quimerism. - Said Batman

It's possible. " He said.

In polychains, regeneration happens from cell dedifferentiation and cell rediferentiation in those that will compose the lost tissue beingregenerated.

\- Arthropods

This regeneration mechanism is almost always regulated by some hormones released by arthropods when they lose a limb, either due to predation or due toautotomy.

\- Well, make it clear, I don't want to become a lizard. " He said.

\- Nobody here wants to be a gecko. Zariel Zarielsaid.

But nothing prevents you from taking a gene responsible for its regeneration. " He said.

In this clade, regeneration also occurs from blastema, in the same way as in platelmintos and annelids.

\- We can see the situation in relation to the poison. " He said.

"You never lose it. " He said.

\- A curiosity about this group, is that arachnids, mainly spiders and scorpions, are able to regenerate their poison, whose content and final volumes are different from the original ones, because the proteins contained in it are different.

\- I'm not going to turn into a spider, am I? I wanted to know.

\- No, but having your best qualities and a little poison isn't really bad. " He said.

Echinoderms

\- The most common example of regeneration within the echinoderm group is the regeneration of the starfish arms.

\- It is very common, when collecting animals such as the starfish, to find animals that have two or more members in regeneration, each of which is at a stage of this process.

In addition to this regeneration of structures (limbs) echinoderms, especially sea cucumbers, have the ability to regenerate visceral structures...

And which, in some types of defense mechanisms, are regurgitated and "abandoned", and are subsequently regenerated.


	75. Chapter 75

19

The oxiuroids and the oloturoids also present this reproductive mechanism, with division of the body in some parts...

And which, individually, from regenerative mechanisms, each form a new individual.

\- I imagined more of an incubo than using a specific pheromone. " He said. "I originated some demons as supplicatores and incubos of pleasure. They are similar to me. " He said.

\- This form of reproduction is most commonly found in smaller animals and also depends on the age of the animal.

Amphibians, salamander and triton are the most popular animals when thinking about regeneration, as they are able to regenerate a completely lost limb.

Although limb regeneration is the example being that the case of the triton is the most interesting, since it apparently maintains this ability to regenerate the retina throughout its adult life...

\- It would be one of these reasons, why Aquaman has the regenerative capacity mainly in the water. " He said.

And imagine that if we isolate that part of the DNA and isolate and insert into a plot directly from an organ, simulating any form of regeneration.

And the organ of the eye that, most of the time, can not regenerate when lost or damaged, when thinking of adult individuals, but imagineregenerating an eye soon after lost.

In the case of other amphibians, such as adult frogs, regeneration is very limited, and in adult Xenopus, after the loss of a limb, only a cartilaginous and digitless structure is formed.

Believeo that the full regeneration capacity of the anuran limb is lost after the metamorphosis process.

The regeneration of the limbs in salamanders and newts takes place in different stages, being a very complex process.

First, the wound is closed, i.e., the place where the limb was previously lost is closed.

\- In a body of a normal mammal would be amputated and would no longer be born it would be on this same level, different from the old organs, imagine simulating the same qualities. " He said.

Then, the cells go through a process of dedifferentiation and intense proliferation and migration to the place where the limb should be regenerated.

Finally, there is a constant growth of the limb in the process of regeneration and the rediferentiation of these cells, in order to form again a complete limb, with structure of bones and cartilages, in addition to musculature and vessels for blood circulation in the region.

\- And what would happen to the lost? I wanted to know Batman.

\- It would melt instantly. " He said.

Very convenient. " Said Batman.

And if we take it on a biological basis if a tissue is able to regenerate at the cellular level, we can take into account a new tissue a new amputated organ and emerging reborn in what would be a new organ...

Just imagine that I'm altering your body's defenses.

But why did you do it? He asked.

\- Not necessarily this one. " He said.

\- Mine.

"They have similarities to me.

"I have the same skills. " He said.

\- It is important to note that all this has a fine gene control.

\- And I'm going to change the stem cells you need the most. " He said. "But I'm going to trade yours for something more interesting. " He said.

Totipotentes: They are cells capable of originating a complete organism, fully functional, since they have the ability to generate all types of cells and tissues of the body...

And including embryonic and extraembrinovian tissues (such as the placenta, for example).

Totipotent stem cells can be exemplified by the fertilized egg (zygote) and by the first cells from the zygote, that is, they are the cells of a newly formed embryo.

However, these cells are short-lived, disappearing a few days afterfertilization.

And that makes it more than a chimera a mosaic chimera. " He said. - More than a pair of DNA.

Pluripotents: Descendants of totipotent cells.

And although they cannot originate a complete individual, as they are not able to generate trophoblast (extraembrain cells), pluripotent stem cells have the ability to generate cells from the three embryonic leaflets (ectoderma, mesoderma and endoderma..

And it would be of great help in regeneration, preventing it from getting missing limbs. "You could recreate a life just by dust. " He said.

\- Ube, are able to generate any tissue. Even in smaller amounts, these cells are also present in an adult individual (for example, if they are in the bone marrow they originate blood cells, bones, skin, among others.

They have great clinical and commercial applications, they are also used in the breeding of transgenic animals.

Multipotent: They are slightly more differentiated cells, have the ability to generate a limited number of specialized cells, which can be found in the body of an adultindividual.

And they are able to originate cells from the tissues from which they come, that is, multipotent stem cells are designated to originate cells according to the organ from which they derive (performing tissue regeneration).

Thus, they are considered as cells that are capable of generating only cells of the same family.

With advances in research in the area of stem cells, the existence of this category has been questioned, because cells previously classified as multipotent ended up being revealed pluripotent stem cells (such as neural stem cells).

Potent Uni: Since they are the most differentiated types of stem cells, potent uni stem cells are able to differentiate over only one lineage and are found in adult tissues.

They are found in specific tissues and are involved in the regeneration of a specific cell type.

We have as an example sperm cells, they are stem cells that originate only sperm.

\- And that implies what? I wanted to know. – Imagine having more than a pair of DNA, sperm, blood, skin, hair, eyes and saliva. " He said.

\- Includes in six pairs of DNA. " He said. " It would be something like an extremely rare case of Mosaicism and chimeric. " He said.

And you should get better. " He said.

– Have six pairs of DNA for each part of your body. " He said.

\- And that would make me a freak. " He said.

"You're very greedy. " He said.

\- Wouldn't I have other ways of exchanging organic parts? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. "But it wouldn't be fun anymore. " He said.

"But you could say that wouldn't make you a freak.

So what would I be? I wanted to know.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said. First of all. " He said.

"You would be a well-developed avatar. " He said.

\- And well.

\- No, you'd be something else, but just different. " He said.

And so knowing that in that world everything was magical did not care.

The birds flew into a forest, and so he looked and spent his time walking when, he saw several troublemakers harassing a girl, small, beautiful, blond straw-colored, he was old, but he had the strength, to fight, at least that was what he thinks,and was right.

– And of course it came true, and was right, right after, when he hit them with too much forceful karate blows, and kicked them where at that time, everyone who passed saw before did nothing...

\- And received applause, he did enough to escape, and not come back for a long time, and also being hugged by the girl, who asked.

\- Do you have any way of knowing where to stay?

\- I'm actually a traveler, I'm just passing through. " He said trying to let go of the young girl, to be grabbed even more like a gum.

Grabbed him and wouldn't let go at any point on his return.

\- So you can stay in this inn and my parents, and so you stopped at an inn

He was well received won free drink, and so a bed for one night.

That same night, he spoke to the girl's father, he was a requested wizard from the port city, and who was always working and the place served as a meeting point for magicians, and business with the government, and then asking what he was doing there.

And so saying that he was on a mission, to save people,andto do n andgcios. Soon he was considered a paladin hero traveler,

If the salt dooristhreeáof the way, it would lead toother dimensions of the middle city as it was known as it led to other dimensional border sites...

And que made crossings and in turn was just changing the magic clock pointing to other dimensions,

In turn the magician was looking, the needle of the fleet of chocolate pirates, said, his leg was a chocolate truffle, after all the Elfa.

And in turn made a deal with the black elves, the deal was not a chocolate truffle in place of a leg to which the left was amputated afterwards.

He lost a magic needle, and his daughter a magic ball, family of wizards, apparently.

He should really go to the soft dew meeting, he thought.

And so he received help. At thattime, there were in other...

Finally he knew from the words, from the innkeeper, that that city had a secret door that led to other parts of the middle city directly to each border of each surrounding dimensional realm.

He had a pass after two days of conversation bringing the needle and the ball in exchange for passage to the witch's dimension.

At that time he passed and walked received an invitation and traveled in the sea of chocolate with a pass and money to pick up a chocolate ship.

And so he was making bargains with the men until he got everything he caught won a bottle of minted chocolate liqueur in an arm drop, some chocolate tools, when he faced a chocolate cat shark

And on this journey to the kingdom of Soft Dew saw that a bunch of chocolate pirates, with a girl made entirely of white chocolate.

He with the help of the sailors saved him and ate the pirates, and so discovered that it was the Little Dew Princess, and so they took her to the queen, he getting there were received by many guards.

And so he asked for as a reward, the needle and the ball, and of course stayed a few days had sex with the dew queen.

And without them knowing mainly the queen's husband, who would distrust an old man, she presented him with the jewel of the moon as a souvenir, something no one would see anymore.

No one saw an old man as a rival, even of course this old man only had an old shell, but his interior was new...

And so before they left she asked her to find the lost bell of the gods, this would grant anyone break curses spells, and break anything, technological or magical.

He was supposed to meet her with the elves, black, who in turn would be with him, even if he didn't want to go would be his next stop after all, and of course he didn't.

I kept the border between worlds.

And so he went his way, further on, he knew that it was more difficult than he thought the cave of the elven underworld was protected, but not difficult to enter, there was a form, but it was a riddle.

And he had understood, and of course not easy, considering that he was caught by the elfos.

And who followed the elf king, he argued soon after, who was looking, to undo the problems and all the spells, asked their price to undo the curses, those who drink the water elven turn into cursed elves...

And after all would need dthe stone ofthe fairy moon Thervalho Suave and the water of the cursed rivers of the lost valley, it is not easy to catch after all.

And so without before bringing the lost objects that were with the humans who stole them and fled leaving their companions behind.

\- Also bring the staff of Ojesed - Which predicts the twilight of the gods. - Ask.

And so he saw one more request.

It was strange to be sent on the threshold of time between dimensions...

His companion who wandered between the worlds and could not cross the barrier without a compatible physical body. Staff?

"It would be the ancient staff of Zarathanis lost to millennia between dimensions. - Zariel's voice said. Zariel.

And so it went on, it had as always twelve hours, each place must have a time.

But the fear was not relative by each dimension that was divided by the invisible lines of time, and at that moment he could not say how long it was bad or good...

After all he was immensely reorganized by the time that divided the dimensions...

After all the barriers between the worlds were different a small line between each of those dimensions, and did not change and did not increase the time it was relative.

That place was considered the land of the middle, where it bordered all dimensions...

Each of the ancient mountains they counted was commanded by a forç a,the dragon of the storm who ultimately just wanted to make friends...

People were unaware of this, but gradually he was realizing that he had a perfume, a smell and or maybe an aroma...

And that it attracted monsters, demons and creatures would be docile and not attack him...

And along the journey he traveled all the way to dragon mountain, wild animals and demonic or magicalcreatures.

And that they came to meet him that they came ready to attack, but when they arrived two hundred meters unexpectedly they were docile.

And he realized this commented with the divinity that emerged as a shadow, a reflected image or even in his dreams and or a figure in his mind and said

Remember the pheromones? I wanted to know.

So, i'm sorry. " He said. Yes, that's it. "She said.

\- It's good for a lot of things. " He said.

If it depended on him in his youth would have killed, but following the reasoning he should understand and know, he should gain his trust.

And so he did, he walked through the entrance of the cave after climbing the mountain, and this entrance clogged with skeleton-wielded weapons and treasures gold jewels magical objects scattered and there is the dragon.

Siegfried was enraged a human woke him approaching the entrance, he would be ready to attack in the slightest indium of hostility, but in turn felt a sweetly wonderful aroma.

And something that made him wake up alert happy and interested, roses, macadamia nuts, spices, honey and drops of dew and the presence of spring, something made him feel free, well and accomplished.

Siegfried was a sympathetic dragon, whether it was the effect of his smell or if he was like that, well he wouldn't know how to say, but the Dragon would like to talk, it came to his mind unexpectedly.

And he watched and what surprised him was that he saw the elderly, as if it didn't mean or didn't think about a nutrient diet, just didn't know what he thought about theothers.

And none of this seemed to matter to the Dragon, who didn't even bother to get up from the middle of buried gold mountain.

And he said.

This is no place for you. " He said. What are you doing here? - No pretense.

You smell divine. - He pulled the air and felt the scent.

And you don't smell like an old man. "He said. - Roses. " He said.

He realized that he himself did not smell it, well the aroma should not be important, but if it would work was another story.

And he did. "My natural perfume.

" I am a traveler and stories. - He repeated Zariel'swords... - It was that or he should say he was a traveling salesman.

"And I look for objects that have stories. " He said.

"And I on my journey realized that Mr. Dragon is alone and without company. " We can exchange stories. " He said.

And he looked as if to evaluate again the sealed gate could not be passed.

And he could tell that if at some point the dragon had a minimum of intelligence, he wouldn't believe it, he'd come out scorched at the very least...

Unless in addition to an essence magic, he also hypnotized the magical creatures.

\- And I... - Said the Dragon rising with a fierce look.

"I haven't had visitors in a long time. " He said.

Since I've been here. "He said as he approached.

"No one would ever and no soul venture here and tell me a story.

"Closer to him, if he sweated and did not have his heart controlled, closer to every step, which to his admiration were many meters.

" He said. "I am so surprised that a man so old that he travels telling stories, come to my cave to hear me and talk about his adventures about it. " He said.

Then we can get started.

" He suggested and so the immense Black Dragon said with his sharp teeth and a smile smell of huge and pointed teeth.

"And so he spoke. "You have a human trunk stuck in your teeth. " He said.

\- They've been bothering you for months. "Said the dragon. I can't get it out. " He said.

If you'll excuse me. "Said the old man.

What courage. "Said the Dragon in amazy and bowed his head in front of the man a rotten breath coming out of his mouth.

Fearing vomiting he held his breath and eventually stuck himself between his teeth and pulled him with immense ease and threw him away in the midst of gold and riches.

And in the end and even hiding among the mountains of gold and jewels inside that cave to the top of the mountain, and he looked at the natural stone pillars, but did not leave his cave...

\- There's happiness. "Said the Dragon after a moment. "I would never have thought that a kind human would do something like this.

\- This, my newest friend, is the beginning of a long friendship.

And over the hours, they talked about dedicating themselves to it until dawn he told adventures from when he was Batman.

And the Dragon was sympathetic by the way, he sent suggestions of what he wanted, some artifacts would be of no value to him.

And he would be there for centuries if he allowed it, and he lived with many heroes and villains who would be less dangerous, and so they exchanged conversations and stories, and with the help of Lord Dragon lit a fire and roasted the rabbit and some pieces of lamb he had taken.

And he shared it with the Dragon and for several hours until the dawn of that cave, but he knew that the dragon's power would make time work differently outside the cave.

And they drank several barrels of a thousand-year-old wine... I mean, the dragon drank wine...

And Batman drank grape juice, so that using the power of transfiguration in reverse learned from error trial, in the end a cheerful and very amusing drunken Dragon who opened his mouth and told about the weak spot of all his enemies.

And in that place, he saw an immense grape plantation, and how the dragon made the wine at that time was a mystery, but it should have magical properties by the way.

\- They think only because I'm a dragon I must be a murderous beast, they're a bunch of insignificant humans. " He said.

What do they think of me? " Growl completely drunk at that time, and he loved a wine, magic barrels were now running out, would it be possible that dragons had a hangover?

\- And true... - Batman said.

"A bunch of incompetents who can't do anything. " He said.

"They expect me, always. " It said in the pack.

"They expect me to get plans out of my ass.

"They think I'm a god. " He said.

Infallible. And he said. - Indestructible.

"As if I could not be killed, not even by a god. " He said.

"The gods complicate our lives. " He said.

\- That, even, the gods are our enemies. " He said.

"They are the worst. " He said between hiccups and burps and he spoke by the elbows.

\- About your unjust life and enemy of the gods.

"They think I have no feelings. " He said.

And it was that he discovered that the dragon was a poet, a great poet, and he could take as a souvenir, more than he would initially ask. - With the promise.

And they went from acquaintances to friends of ages, only conquering the dragon, who gave him a cape a baton and several precious magic gems, which he took after the conversation willingly.

\- If you ever decide to travel and leave this dimension, I will be willing to accept you into my home. "He said.

\- With pleasure, brother, I will come to visit you one day.

And gave free passage to him after a long monologue, after a while playing the beast, after all what the dragon would give to an old man, what was of use, and his excel on human life...

And he did not recognize him as a rival and or any threat and so took one of his treasures a magic dagger, with human features, and so followed.

And he went in there with a simple good night, and one until later.

"And we'll see each other again one day.

With the request to simply go back and talk.

And at this time, he went to the man who said he would give him followed he should follow in towards Tartarus.

He had seen and known love seeing and rereading something like blood dripping from veins on the shores of Tartarus several times throughout thenight.

And when i came down the earth and saw the veins and rivers of blood and time was a beautiful man now was a beautiful woman with long red hair...

It was as if they were rivers of blood,mirroring inside the mirrors inside his mind, and of them from the caves as if it were an elongated shadow saw the caves the black shadows of the night...

Erebo for millions of years in the past had seen something or better someone the most beautiful silhouette of darkness the shadows, did not know for sure if it was man or woman, but were beautiful ...

And stretching like little prominent bats of night and darkness and in this form of beauty of red eyes and equally red skin...

In the caves and in the elongated shadows and so descended to Tartarus and in the midst of the war of the Titans against the gods of Olympus...

And he didn't know how much he could go back in time and travel through it...

But he was called by his goddess the embodiment of darkness and pleasure from the bowels of the earth...

As your male avatar, the one who would be your forge your weapon your power. " He said.

"I am your instrument.

He shared with Nix his plans to free his beloved goddess of blood out of the darkness of the bowels of the land of rivers of blood...

Nix was a beautiful goddess, even if married and queen of darkness, yet she was easily seduced.

But though this he would free Tymion when it would occur he would live beside the Queen in the darkness of the night and in the rivers of blood...

He heard his supplication that he would give himself to him if at that moment he freed the Titans to open the door that exists in it so he could call home...

\- My love, my beautiful love... I will be yours forever if you set me free... - Your whispers in the night...

He went down and went down and in it he saw his beautiful lady who had a man at hiss...

And he saw it in the memories Zariel showed him.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of the Greek gods on Olympus... He had sworn his beloved, but still upon reaching the depths of the Tarato he saw when he opened the door

She approached lips touching and approaching her fleeting touches and her beautiful angular face feature when defenseless...

He was pushed out of there and he stabbed him, and so the knife pierced his heart another knife behind that man a man who came from behind him...

From the beloved who swore... I wouldn't do anything i couldn't reverse. After all god or did not have emotions, she looking directly into her eyes anyway...

And she took this man's lips and yet she beat him to the ground at that moment she had seen Tuadandae's knife,,

And the knife of a thousand laments and thousands of years of pain... from the bowels of the Earth... endless blood...

She was the forging of the bowels of the menstruation land of the blood of the land of the rivers of blood of the blood dimension...

Right around the time he seduced Gaia, in the midst of the coming out of the gods upon awakening at dusk...

\- Foolish idiot is equal to any mortal... - Said.

And moments later came your relatives, the ancient gods of Olympus...

What would he say? What excuse would I give, even if it regenerates falling into the rivers of blood near Tartarus in the Abyss of blood... Healing fast...

And went through his jugular he had healed retarded his approach and stopped the fact that he was a fool...

And he saw Hades, Zeus and Nix the way they looked behind them the almost liberated Titans passing him without seeing him truly...

They did not have to face not truly, even if they faced it had no way to gain trapped in Tartarus trapped in the depths in the labyrinths of caves...

Likewise he saw Tyman fall beside him he had been betrayed by an elongated man he fought withZeus, and at that time the mark of black eyes as if bleeding a dark black slime, by the eyes he had succumbed to defeat and also to the laments of life trapped by the discovery and wiles of a woman who had betrayed him...

He desired nothing but the freedom something he had not received from anyone he fought with this man who had cut his jugular and at that moment Typh was thrown into the river...

And as if to wear a cap and before arrival he sank into the depths and in those depths only the silhouette stood and at that moment he saw his tormentors ignored by Zeus and Nix his sister...

And so in the midst of the passages of the caves there was Echidna and estthe creature lived for millennia guarding so much her husband that possibly possessed by another woman and also Erebo...

It was a deal. Even if I couldn't kill anyway, I was in pain. such excruciating pain in your heart...

He saw, but could not reveal how he knew, were accounts of the queen of ruin.

Only place where they could no longer work their solitude would ever go towards the depths of Gaia, never see her husband and her laments she had the passage behind her...

And sometimes she sang she decided to carry it out and in the darkness her eyes saw those who wanted to go through trials that did not pass ...

She sawmen, they were brave valiable warriors, at least in their conception and in the foolish ideas of Erebos that managed to convince her...

That sometimes they let go and sometimes served as food to their ego, and of course they didn't need to feed... Few have passed over the years and none have ever returned...

As Batman realized it was not difficult to make gods fight gods, divide to conquer.

It seemed that few men could find the labyrinths of caves that led to tartar without having to pass through Themycera and the foolish guards...

And now in the present moment of time, looking toward a man dressed in black clothes..

And it was an old, very old and clear exhaling darkness, with a scroll in his hand and a small one in the other in the depths of a cave...

She looked in her direction and seriously thought...

Every day that passes men get more festive and sometimes gloomy if they fantasize and their heart leaps...

\- What do you want little man? - Asked Echidna, looking in his white visors and his black cape ...

\- I came looking for knowledge... - She brandished the syrup from one top to the other wincing the cave and whipping around like awhip.

And then he didn't move and so she squealed and hissed towards her throwing through her acid thorns and piercing her back and saying...

Aren't you afraid to go through the depths of Gaia? He asked.

\- I'm not afraid of the dark. " He said. "Not even monsters have faced them many times. " He said.

\- What has to provide in exchange for your passage... - She asked with admiration to the man in black.

\- I offer my life... - I said.

Very direct. Echidna said looking into her blue, intense, powerful eyes, she thought of herself.

Pass it on. "He said looking and rolling the syrup.

And so he passed her as she sighed with apprehension many passed by and not all returned...

And so he walked down the depths of the caves in their winding corridors and so descending into the complete darkness of labyrinths when he saw his return red rivers ofblood...

And he began to observeher and her back looking around and seeing the white man as if shining and so watching his back he looked toward the man on the river bed of sague in his background swimming by him...

\- I offer a bag of diamond and gold and the parchment of knowledge of ancient stories and ancient spells, in exchange for his knowledge of the rivers of blood and the ancient beasts... – He said.

\- I don't need gold and cursed riches, much less parchment I'm someone who doesn't need worldly gifts or anything... - It said.

What do you need then? - asked Batman...

\- Nothing you have to offer... - It said without raising your face...

But you need something. " He said.

"You've been in these deep caves for millennia, you need something... He insisted.

\- What I need... - I said looking and lifting for the first time to the man at the foot of the underground river.

But Erebo was taller he was his height of two feet and fifty tall addressing the man in black clothes and looking like a bat. "Personally and not as a man, but as god I need the truth... " - He said.

" What I want and simple tell me why he wears this clothes and also tell why he is here... - Said approaching and more he looked.

"And I want to see you all without these clothes as naked as you came to this world brought by Gaia...

What more do you want? - I wanted to know...

And she looked as if to lick her lips the exquisite taste that would never detach from her lips, hunger which could not satiate and finally said, the aroma and there at that time she desired it.

Give me pleasure. "Echidna finallysaid. - And if I find myself satisfied. - I said.

\- You will pass. " He said. "If not, I will devour your flesh and drink your blood. " He said.

And so he did it for hours they had sex and so he gave her pleasure and it was the pleasure she never had in millennia and so then she let him through.

Just down in the caves...

A man with long black hair wet and smooth as that bathed in tar, its color as night eyes crystalline as the sky of the moon...

And his white skin almost transparent with snow and water and so his height he was long curvy and muscular...

And his short black tunics shaved and torn and also wet from the rivers of blood that roamed the Tartaro..

And he looked like callous and little wrinkled hands and feet seemed more than fifty years, but not the god Erebo, embodiment of darkness...

As he walked the barefoot swimming he looked in hisdirection, he walked toward the man running along the red river, but looking directly at the dark knight and seeing his features looking for the first time, his features firm his height...

He looked toward the fallen god and asked...

\- You can't be serious... - You need something else... - Said.

\- And only of that, my flying fox, only of the absolute truth... - Said

\- And what would it be that he could offer in exchange for the truth... - He asked...

\- I offer the knowledge you've come for...

\- Does this have to be anything else? " Batman said. –

\- And a simple request and in return to all the cursed weapons born from. the bowels of the earth, and the bonds of Tarkady.

And the lost legends forgotten by my people and the scyth that Decapitated Cronos and the same one that castrated Uranos... " He said.

" You would share the knowledge of your world with me and your story all your journey through adulthood and your adventures...

What would that be? " asked Batman.

\- For the sakea and knowledge of facing and destroying my people and the gods of Olympus, you would only need to free Typhão for me.

"And at that moment he looked directly into his tattered black clothes.

"And then you'd need to do something else for me. " He said by putting his hands on his face and helping to take his hat off his head starting to take off his clothes and revealing a naked man...

He began to remove his clothes first blouse, the shoulder top of the armor covers fell to the ground the armor and finally pants and belt boots and socks and thus revealing his body the god licked his lips...

And he thought just as he observed his body,, seemed to evaluate every part of his body running through his hands through each part his thick troches and long legs turned boats and so in the middle of the walks each part asked...

From where each part of his body came from each scar each of the bruises and so looking and asking and then he looked.

And turning the man and that gut stone jammed into him, ancient symbols tattooed on every part of his body...

\- Tell me your origins and history and don't miss anything... - Said.

And so long moments and endless tales later he looked around him being led through the bowels of the earth at the end of the abyss of Tenebra at the end of the Tartarus and soon took him to the depths...

\- I wish you'd release Tym... - I'd say.

\- He is in the depths of the rivers of blood chained by the laco of Tarkady whose marks leave him without escape...

And those without pure heart will never touch the strongest and most valian by zundur's chains that are unbreakable and whose sword of Maltos is trapping his heart..

And the stone at thebottom, the pillar and dalarion's staff Dalarion holds him to the bottom of the river of blood... - He said. -

\- How am I going to do something you never did... Questioned.

\- I never tried because I could never do it.

"I could never touch. " He said. " The curse is very simple...

– Created by the only man who did not succumb to the pleasures of Ruina who went into exile in the depths of Mother Gaia and helped her forge the prison of Typhus. " He said.

– Forged from the blood of all the warriors killed in the war between the children of the river of blood and the Amazon warriors and their blood andwomb.

\- And afterthe man who faces the gods and defeated him several times the one closest to the ancients who has the purest heart of all who will never succumb and will have his mind above the disorder... – Said

– Touched by the river of blood without succumbing to the river itself and having the power to touch the cursed weapons without hurting only gods and warriors hunters of gods and lords of the night my children keeping the darkness. " He said.

" My replacement... - It said.

\- With your stories you and the right man... - Said - If you want my knowledge and wisdom you will have to go to the bottom of the river. And he said.

\- And so even naked... - Completed...

He looked toward the man and if any word he jumped and so upon realizing that he could breathe in this red river he went down and down and so ran through the river and its red depths...

It was the second time I'd be in a river of blood.

At the bottom of it he saw each of the cursed instruments and weapons and so he saw that even if he looked Tyman still with his eyes open and seeing man and at the bottom of the river several corpses and around bodies that had years of his death...

And he saw ahead of him apparently he was not the only one to ask for the knowledge and wisdom of Herebo he was not the only were hundreds of skeletons and bodies and so he had no escape...

And it was like the others he approached Typhão chained and soon he looked and went toward the loop and with only a single movement he took off the lacquer...

Nothing really happened he saw that the bow caped Tym's eyes and when taking it he turns onlyblood.

And there were several marks where the lace was before and so he saw when removing from the whole body of Tym disappeared in return that he was sure the menstruation of Gaia ...

He removed the chains that were only placed and not involved and none ofthem.

And he had only as if they were connected by pressure and several parts the sword was taken from him..

And so he saw his groan and so he pulled out all the connected people without really being trapped and intricate in the earth...

He thus removed the staffs and swords and without scratches and soon he looked toward the huge monster and eventually climbed...

And in this he looked toward the man of great proportions who as he came out of the depths of the rivers of blood began to regenerate his heads grew

And his body stretched and his legs elongated him became a giant and then kneeled around him and the approach of Echidna who asked behind him...

\- You want to know everything we have to tell, and to be the keeper of the cursed weapons and forging of Gaia's blood...

Is everything really...? – Asked Batman

\- Explain to me how Gaia will be subdued... - Dizia

Faust prophesied, he left records, as to how he had returned to this dimension, were the Brothers Lilliriana and Darmura will be able to return to earth... - He said.

"And how will they do that if they have guards in Themycera?- Questioned.

\- And you know that this is almost impossible... - He claimed.

\- If you have freed us and easy for others, at one time or another, others will come, and someone malicious will set them free. – Said.

\- And the brothers be freed. "Themycera was not and or is the only portal for them to enter the human world."

\- From what I've seen the amount of corpses in the depths isn't so easy... - He said. - Not so sure... Not so fast... - I said.

\- But you did not enter by Themycera. - She said.

No, I didn't. " He said. " But it does not seem that it is at the time when the portal would open so soon. " Said Batman...

But we're close. " He said. " Looking at all this and possible not impossible... - Said.

After you. " He said. "The next time the entrance will open will be in 15 years. " He said.

\- And so in the midst of all this I will give you ten years of studies and preparation of knowledge for when it happens in seconds... - Said Echidna.

"And each of us will teach the stories and to manage the weapons and legends of the rivers. "He said looking around the immense cave...

And so she spoke.

\- Sand approach little man. -And touching each of them in the naked man.

And she opened his mouth and each of them, opened at that time, he saw a mouthpiece and from within came a fog each of them as current.

And a spectral light enveloped them and so he felt all the knowledges, being sucked into it like smoke and seeing everything as if he saw it from mirrors.

Several seconds passed in a minute he had everything he needed and put it in the bag, and so thought he might regret it after that, but in another life.

He got dressed moments later and climbed the caves

Climbing he went on another and finally found statues and walked them he saw a huge passage and in these statues.

And the immense citadel that ran through corridors and followed deep caves, but were formerly children..

And so he took the objects that were in his hands, this was the end of the children, after all.

As if by walkways, he saw them in various positions, after all that place was cursed.

Following through the forest, collecting the waters and putting them in small bottles and keeping them in the bag.

And so hefollowed, entered by cliffs climbed up mountains picking up sacred objects that were scattered along the way and that were scattered as protection against monsters...

And that had been there for thousands of years, and some objects that belonged to third parties were exchanged along the way, and making bargains with people who passed and random magic objects.

And his bag didn't even weigh, after allit wasmagic, but he filled it along the path he walked..

A bruised griffin being healed and staying a day in which taking care of his wounds he left him resting and so he continued to travel, the sun did not change as if it had not passed twelve hours...

And even if it was strange it was only twelve hours, in each of theworlds of dimensional borders after all, talk to lonely giants, who asked to share a glass of drink.

And a chimera who in turn just wanted to talk, and in return for a staff.

He visited a village of giants where they needed a heat source to keep them warm and in return he went into a village of gnomes who wanted in return a safe way...

And for each of the underground mine passages and without being attacked by monsters deep in the caves, to get to the other side of the forest...

And to meet their orchards where there were fruits, apples, grapes, mangoes, pears...

And in addition to a huge coffee plantation...


	76. Chapter 76

19

And in addition to a huge plantation to lose sight of where there were fruits that he did not know, after all they were regional ...

And Zariel was reporting and talking like a shadow and saying.

– Here are cocoa, cupuaçu, pitanga, pomegranate, lychee, açaí, passion fruit, koubo,sugar cane and cashew.

But they were not simple normal fruits coming out of the Earth, that place granted magical properties, but in compensation they brought dependence and vice to those who started it and were not of that dimension...

\- Extremely addictive, but very tasty. " Said Zariel

\- It would be profitable if you negotiated with the elf farmers and some gnomes.

\- Didn't you say they were addictive, what benefit would it bring to me if they negotiated them? I wanted to know.

\- Loyal customers. "She said. No one would stop buying. " He said.

And without beaded the immense flower plantations that seemed to be magical, were an aroma similar to his.

And it was a huge garden, had a huge plantation of various types of beans, rice, chickpeas, lentils, soy, almonds and oats...

And also, whose flowers never died or withered, always open, and there was an apiary, giant bees on the left and wasps as big as the bees on the right...

And the monsters did not want to be bothered by dwarves, and the dwarves wanted to continue mining in peace and the gnomes wanted to be left alone and theirplantations.

And they were plentiful, they just didn't spoil it, and even if they stocked it for a thousand years they wouldn't spoil it...

And he negotiated with the dwarves in exchange for the passage, and trader he negotiated with each of them...

And in the end the gnomes didn't know what to do, they didn't intend to sell, but they didn't want to stay forever with the storage, they just wanted to be recognized...

And what they didn't need money in their territory...

And by chance they wanted an inexhaustible source of water, the well and the rivers of both territories were almost dry, and by chance Zariel asked him to take the stone, of a thousand domes of water, this stone created an inexhaustible source of water if he used tears and placed them at the bottom of the river...

And she created life, connected to the one who dropped a tear and obeyed it, made it rain every month for twoweeks.

And being can create abundant life and control the climate by making an inexhaustible cycle of rain and sun for a period of time, and would bring plenty and abundance...

And so he offered those magical beings, in return of course when he asked him to let him take the amount of food he so desired, take the stocks...

And so he went to the center of the dry side and placed the stone there and after he left it began to rain at the same time that the water sprouted from the inexhaustible eternal source of life.

And he gave them the perpetual flame divided into two that were of the people of the firefly fairies who wanted their forest to be left alone by gnomes who wanted a passage to the caves to seek nutrients and gold as well as the dwarves...

And so during the negotiations they put hours at night the dwarves worked and did not pass through the fairy forest, and opened another passage on the other side of the caves, by day the gnomes passed...

And the stone encrusted as the heart and center of the Dungeon,gold would never be missing, riches would be inexhaustible and the part that remained would be his.

They were border borders and made a connection between the dimensions he could have the right to take whatever he wanted if he asked.

The monsters and orks of the depths were left alone in the depths they would have the food they needed, both from the underground plantations thanks to the gnomes' plantations..

And how much of the stone of life from the entrance of the Dungeon, which he enteredby venturing and inserting as one of the hearts...

And he can have unlimited access, and they opened a darker passage to hide in mining and during the day they kept the lights off and so he made them clear by earning a reward...

And he would earn 30% of the riches of caves in mining, all his life and as long as they mined and counting their descendants as well, he would gain a share of the perpetual flame...

And he would be escorted and aided by gnomes and goblins, orks and goblins who would not take any more lost maidens, and would not meddle or attack the other villages in the name of food and women...

And he using one of the objects given by the Dragon then they would have a stone that would grant the power to generate among themselves, from that day on the goblin women would be able to give their lives...

And it is clear by a limited number as long as they do not inflict guile, trauma suffering and did not attack other kingdoms and peoples...

And they accepted, when he asked, and he would gain 30% of the fruits and seeds of the magic flowers that would be born from the orchard and have the chance to plant and if he had a garden they would let them plant and wander through his garden passing through his cave if he had a...

And he took the perpetual flame to the giants and so he won the swan egg and a swan, and they promised to keep and keep it safe until he came back and the piece for him to take...

And so also an arpa that both gains would be delivered in 15 years...

And the fairies ceded their perpetual flame to the winding paths of the caves and to the giants that would not cause confusion in the forest...

And he left the lights of the forests, the flames perpetuated and delivered the fairy queen of that dimension, cured the disease that afflicted them from not being able to fly and its dust was shining again.

And he realized that each of them were grateful and so would not hurt him, for the fairies he asked for free access and help if...

And so he asked, and his secret of his recipes and food that so he passed on to each of them.

And so he took to the pedestal what would know a huge stone. And in the end saw a passage was the forest of a certain centaur.

And so he entered was magnificent, adorned by books, pieces, old and so he saw knocked on the door and went entering, it was where would be the demon who kidnapped the maiden, that's what they thought, but in fact it was a centaur.

It was strange never before thought of walking so much...

And there were at the foot of the mountain several master brewers and magical stills that had a golden aspect of crystalline wells and red blood like aruby.

And that they wanted to keep their craft beer and their wines, and cachaças, but also could not pass through the forest on the other side of each of the mountains with their exotic fruits that they used in the spouts...

And the fire perpetuous, because of the giants of gnomes and goblins and orks,they needed the fruits that were cultivated by the elves..

And at the foot of the mountain and so they also needed the magic water of the elves, and so he concluded that he could negotiate with everyone...

And at this time he won the right to pass between each of the magical villages, and passed through the elves, the gnomes by the orks,the fairies, the goblins and that each one who agreed to let the masters pass...

And while talking to the elves who gave up their magical and medicinal waters in exchange for the magical fruits at the foot of the mountain, and a little of the drink...

And by the fairies who would have a little of each of the drinks that would let pass through their forest...

And he had 45% of the right to take the drink that they could enjoy and distribute part of the drinks, as long as each of the creatures helped cultivate to pass and let take the water...

And then passing through the forest of giants he walked through the forest espeça.

And so when you see the different image of a pregnant woman looking like a balloon.

He was studying the floating body that sang bewitched and with a barrigão,bigger than anything he had seen in life.. .

He came up and saw that centaur was Quiron?

Never before would he see in this dimension...? " Do you realize that I could see differently?

Well, i'm sorry. Considering that this dimension is mystical?

And so you asked.

Are you Quiron?

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. I've been here a long time.

\- She and the Dragon Maiden,right? – Asked more stating than asking.

Why is she here? He asked.

\- Don't you see the lump in your belly?

That was more belly than people, it was a huge ball, how it happened and how it got to Quiron were strange issues and very different, but very close, the border dimensions were close.

Pregnant? Asked incredulously.

\- Granted. " He said.

\- From a dragon? " He said incredulously.

How's that? "He tried to gather his thoughts.

"The dragon was huge. " He said.

\- A dragon's pregnant. "He looked at him as these questions did not need to be answered. "And it's only four months old. - I said. - And I don't ask that kind of question.

Yes, I see it. " He said. - Sex with a dragon? It's over.

Apparently, yes. " He said.

And so he sat watching, and spoke. - The belly will increase no and even? - Asked.

\- He was your husband before he was a dragon. " He concluded and then also, they did not stop having sex, I must say, and it was in those days that he calmed down. " He said.

"The curse has passed on to the son. " He said.

Love. " He said.

So she can carry the baby?

-No... But I can make her sleep and he's born, but for that I have to engage in magic, very powerful. – And she can go back to him, but she will only wake up after the baby is born, but I need something else. – said.

\- Actually it would be more of a suicidal thought for a man, someone would have to go to Yggdrasil. " He said.

"And bring your fruits, your ceivas, and everything I need.

\- In return will you send her back? He asked.

And I will. " He said. " In addition to rewarding you with something very important. " He said.

\- What would be the apple of thegods? He asked.

\- Well... - He thought and then asked. " How do I go? Asked.

\- Aha, By the way. - It said. - Could you give a copy of every work you have here? - Asked Zariel as a shadow beside you.

\- yes, but you have to do a mission for me. "Said the centaur.

What would that be? I wanted to know the man.

\- You just need to go down the mountain.,

"And follow the trunk, but watch out for the Valkirias.

\- But by the way. "Said the centaur.

" I can't keep it indefinitely like this without the necessary ingredients. " Said - You have twelve...

He was interrupted. I know, I know. " He said. Twelve o'clock. - And so it came out

It's okay to think he'd get out of there as fast as an old man could.

Valkyries, he thought, worse than Amazons, but he had an advantage, he was an old-looking, sick man, who would hurt an old man? "And he had a divine smell that would prevent anyone from hurting him.

\- Well, there are thousands of people who would hurt an old man, especially because he's a man. " Said Zariel

\- Butthen . -And he thought.- Como? - Tried. - How would he get the apples. - Asked.

\- Old, don't... - Say. Mr. Zariel. Far from it.

And the more he went down, the less tired he got, it seemed like his clothes were widening loose and losing height, when he realized he had shrunk, not just that and Zariel said.

Child, yes. "She said when she realized that she was wrapped in an incandescent red energy, and he turned into an 8-year-old boy, and so without blinking, he walked naked leaving his clothes folded back into the decider.

The creature says only - Start your journey seek evolution...

And that way as it turned to smoke and then disappearing.

At this same time she abandons everything and went to the other spiritual passages a year has passed in the materialworld.

And she disappeared and so much the Hermit that he was nothing more than a tortured prisoner and how the guardian of the lightning, which also a new prisoner, united in search of this woman...

And this lord of darkness, arose and appeared in the Maikai he did not appear there, only observed the events.

And in the Reikai a kingdom of thunder, and in several supernatural worlds, where he faced his fate summoned to ten thousand yokais,among them spiritsand yomas,spiritual and demonic creatures...

And he saw the girl fight, and it was another moment of time, she struggled with all these creatures using her physical and magical abilities, her power to attack her physical efforts, no matter the consequences for a thousand days and a thousand nights she faced them...

And at the end of the great battle he saw her win and absorbed and tried at all costs to purify them, traveling through various worlds and facing the most powerful leaving only the weakest, and so she devoured body and soul absorbing both powers and form and personalities...

And of these creatures, and that at first. the unbalanced mentally and thus becoming the first person to awaken total power of the first kinjutsu Prayer to Heaven...

And in his travels and tales around time, even the accounts of Zatana,Lord Fate or Constantine who had contacts and in several of their meetings and meetings...

And passing all her enemies into her body and absorbing, but she did not know that she would be unstable and unconsciously, and returned to the home world, less human, being the demonic goddess who upon returning to the temple slaughtered all the inhabitants of the island...

And there was like the ability to kill even animals and humans, mercilessly devouring their bodies forming an immense chimera, of more than a thousand meters sending an immense amount of massive demonic chakra controlling and devastating several other nearby countries...

Even though he didn't know who he was and what creature he was a big threat to. And so for the first time all the countries that were at war came together, with the last living Guardian, the last son of the great Hermit, to be ahead and face the monster...

And it was some dimensions that succumbed to destruction and chaos...

And in the midst of battle appeared more and more creatures that as they were wounded disappeared into the nevus created by the chakra, he had gone to the island where the priestesses dwelt..

And from where comes the great concentration of chakra and saw the slaughter only the parts of its inhabitants and animals that lived lé...

And then with the seals created by the sage they entered the temple and discovered a sleeping priestess, shrouded in great concentration ofenergy.

And she was struggling inwardly with the creatures she had absorbed, some not knowing what it was about, along with the Hermit and the Lightning King and the Keeper...

And desperate decide to attack, unexpectedly awakening the creatures that take possession of this woman's body and create a great struggle that with a great concentration of chakra that dissipates eliminates many and the appearance of the great ten tentacles...

And he was similar to leviathan, but with two heads instead of one.

And to his aid, weak and thus having no choice the Guardian releases all ten tails, but something they found inexplicable happened, was always unable to use the chakra of the ten tentacles.

– The Great Wolf, this in turn refused to fight and cede his power, hindering his fight and so gradually the creature was attacking and at the very moment when it would kill the King of Lightning...

And she to address the two men and at this moment hesitates, and giving the creature chance to take control of his body saying momentarily...

\- Kill me... – while they said most of their victims including haikagiki,hermits and all priestesses, she concentrated on her interior..

And the former priest both the hermit and the guardian fighting, being used if controlled both beasts and creatures being controlled...

The Guardian of darkness, nor the King of Lightning nor the Guardian who had been an occasional lover, not even the Hermit, not having the courage to kill the only woman they loved join forces and create a gigantic seal of kinjumi...

And that would seal both his body and the souls contained in that body, sealing the temple, and sending back all the yokais back to the woman, creating seals around the temple and thus sealing prevented anyone including the immense wolf.

And any born creature could pass, and even warriors, and any creature could awaken or use its powers near or within the seal as they leave the temple...

And they increased the amount of stamps and magic symbols, making it impossible for anyone and any being to penetrate or release...

And it would all result to the one that would cause the destruction of the world so they used all the elements and created several seals that would decrease the amount of chakra existing on the site...

And to be ready to spread seals all over the temple so that if in case anyone enters can not go out and lose their powers including an extremely powerful demon and covered the temple and forming a larger island protected never to free the

The creatures who had possessed the beautiful body of their beloved first of all they hid the existence of this incredible demon...

Just placed a stone monument that will be his secrets regarding the demon and how to seal it again, the two mourned his loss of the incredible priestess.

And that no longer existed, the Tinju ana kun,refused to cede its powers in this battle the animals refused to fight and mythological beings did not fight...

But you wonder how this story was passed and how I Zariel your interlocutor knew about it so I will tell ...

And she saw was the forerunner if not the cause of this line of events. "And in all that would result in that.

Even her powerful body was imprisoned her soul from joining several other demons, so one had thousands of years to calm down to control herself and meditate on her power and how far her control would go...

But his soul and that of several creatures was not imprisoned since the seal was only of the body not of the soul so the spirits roamed the cave and later the island...

And entering the dreams of all the inhabitants and wandered creating a dense spiral nevoa thus creating a permanent fog throughout the island...

Even if the Keeper, the king of the ray and the Hermit imprisoned the priestess in the cave, he would risk being freed by the carelessness of a curious man, so the two will unite to finally seek a guardian among the inhabitants...

There was a constant fear that somehow someone might undo theseal, but it was practically impossible...

Many months passed they began and train new priestesses and ordered the construction of temples without noticing or realizing Zariel's spies arethe person is me by the way...

And before my coming to earth, and of course, when I still had body and when my children were not taken from me, they infiltrated the vicinity and the smaller temple around...

And there was a larger temple around the prison to always pass on history and train guardians for time and thus built several temples around the mountain...

So the Keeper decided to become the master of the permanent temple of prison by teaching other priests and priestesses and remaking the seal and passing on their stories...

As time passed days, weeks, months, and decades and a centenary the island became a commercial and tourist center with several shops being a tourist island with many shops and shopping centers...

Zariel finally sent countless spies to the island in order to collect information and as soon as he learned of this legend that was already a hundred years the guardian today was a hundred and twelve years had several descendants and was today great-grandmother ...

Then on a starry night she put her plan into action to invade the island freeing the creature and devour its essence and all the inhabitants who oppose leaving no one to stop their plan from realizing it.

And so with more than a hundred of her followers, being hooded soldiers and masks for her breath equally with her invaded the island and as she had planned sneaked into the temple when she least expected to free the creature...

And in the end were all surprised by the guardian himself and many priests and priestesses and so leaving their best soldiers in the fight...

And she began to undo the seals even with numerous warnings from the guardian she then fought with him as she finished undoing the seals...

In the midst of the struggle she cast towards the statue a powerful ray enough to undo any trap and spell in compensation the creature freed itself...

Unexpectedly all the priests and priestesses stopped then Zariel gave his battle cry and so his soldiers fought and slaughtered in the process those.

And that they protected the temple and the island while Zariel herself unexpectedly attacked the Keeper...

And he held him in magical ties to a statue in the process and fought with the priestess who at that moment was getting out of control again turning into amonster.

And he began to unleash the poisonous nevus and destroy everything around him, flying and eating by unleashing fire like a dragon...

But Zariel soon faced the devil to equal, and this woman in turn also let go of her snow that fought for control and destruction of theisland...

And while his soldiers fled to the ship leaving their opponents unconscious and some disoriented...

In the midst of battle the island was gradually destroyed the people taken by the nevus of both the devil and his weaker and unprepared soldiers of Zariel...

And once they went crazy, died, or even caused monstrous mutations and devoured those who had not yet fled amid the earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis and volcanoes that erupted...

Houses, bars, shopping malls were destroyed people died monstrous animals emerged and destroyed everything around them while in the course of the battle that formed in the sky of the island shrouded in gusts of wind and various turbilhoes...

And there were several hurricanes, lightning and incandescent flames that were launched by their respective adversaries in order to injure some combatants the power of nature was liberated and destroyed without control...

However, the monster seemed to have no control over the direction of his spells or his power as it destroyed everything aroundhim.

And not ifhe attacked Zariel, but everything and everyone around him, giving many chances for the woman to destroy him without worrying...

She then prayed to the united heaven of the heavenly sword where she not only absorbed andssa entity, but also struck a definitive sword blow by cutting it in half and devouring it with the nevus..

And as if sucking air the essence the soul the powers and all the qualities of the priestess who disappeared with one last lament and cry of good-bye ...

Prayer to Heaven? – Repeated Batman

\- Look at the scene and learn. Zariel Zarielsaid.

She not only absorbed the demon, but also all the creatures arising from the blizzard that were sucked like the wind her soldiers were the only ones who survived taking refuge in the ship to the end...

She had what she was looking for and left, not before she simply destroyed the island with what was left.

Alternative Land of the New, 52 - Terra Zero

Shredded and mummified remains and skeletons, trapped in the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side, redrivers.

And while observing the faces and cries and skeletons of screaming beings who were led by the rivers that are on each side as they screams and waves their arms and groans and cries and screaming laments and laments.

And so their immense mouths trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns andtrees, as if they werem alive pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features as if carved in the latches their open mouths...

And so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, each of the souls cursed their faces as if expelled and their guttural voices.

And how and that repeated the sames laments, of their mouths that were dark slings and like a hole of a black immensity and perpetuates...

And sses animalistic aspects and fumes like auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, their desperate features and their guilty expressions, each trying to free themselves...

And tanto of the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls, how much of the walls of branches and so following by the crow each time his eyes deep and mesmerizing.

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equally red...

And these marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoid, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke, around.

Waves of auras circling everyone and so he watched to all his faces deep his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both standing and walking.

And as for sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by creepers...

And the swords and branches, which held him his cries like to a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to objects that upon seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veins around...

And the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the labyrinth and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones.

And so watching around i saw the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the corridor and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so.

And upon seeing the flames spread and grew and so shrouded in red light and forming once a crow now...

And magically transforming and arising wrapped in red flames, and its scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful tall maiden well over two feet high...

And his red and almond-shaped eyes his vertical and black pupils, and his slender and sculptural body of grosic, firm troches and his long legs and broad hips...

And her firm abdomen a short and narrow lace and crochet dress, with small designs of knitted dragons, that barely covered her legs and her shoes equally red the neckline of her plentiful breasts,, beautiful and rounded...

And his body wearing clothes so tight and trapped by dress had hopefully fall, and his white skin, and his long hair immenses and long black and silky hair and his firm face and sculpturel.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as long silky and smooth as that dress syrup like a flaming lacquer and her sculpturalcurves...

And her beautiful stretchers of the face her fleshy lips and her firm arms so seated in front of her and she looking in her face and so seeing that her legs open to the ground.

And around his long hair immense and bigger than his own body, well,, but all this was a statue.

And so looking at everything around him, he went up to the mirror in front, he looked and looked and so a hand went through the statue, and pulled him into the mirror, it was a dimension within a dimension.

He looked around was crystal clear in total, he looked and the woman who vu like a statue was mesathe in front of him. And so with her hands intertwined, she took him and kissed him for several minutes a tongue fight, and so he looked and she said.

\- Oh, how nice to see my knight coming to me, my future consort. - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features his face was the sight of the gods.

\- But what about others, I must take something from this place to save others. I wanted to know.

\- You don't have to worry, in fact if you pass my test like I said you'il become worthy of being my avatar. " He said.

"And we will be part of each other, and merge...

\- And only when time passes. " He said.

\- And power must take root. " Said Batman. " He said.

\- To grow up. "He said.

"It must develop as time goes by. " Said Batman...

"And this moment will be nothing more than a memory for others who cannot see, but only for you who will be your greatest achievement, those who are involved.

And they shall return to only the place where he should be and so thanks to the power he will share with me they will not be aware that they have returned to the kingdom of Trigun,you must pass my test. – Said.

\- So if I don't solve a particular case, I'm going to repeat the same day, the same situation until I figure it out and solve it? He asked.

That's exactly right. "Said the lady.

And his masculine form. " Said Batman. It would be me.

Well, yes. "She said. "I am metaphysic. " He said.

– In addition to not having a definite sex. " He said.

And his masculine form was similar to Bruce.

\- There's something else, what and? Asked his thoughts were intoxicating.

\- You must not reveal our agreement, in fact it would also be impossible, the one who hears will die, but it is clear that you will not succeed at all. " He said.

"And none of the powers you will develop... - Said. So soon. - It concluded.

I get it. " He said. " This looks like a long-term business. " Said Batman.

It would. And you must keep it a secret for at least the next year of your return, but let us be practical.

Who will believe it? He asked.

No one. "He said.

"In the end you will be crowned as the prince of lies. " He said.

\- Nice future this one. " Said Batman.

"And so our stories and our secret agreement will be intertwined. " He said.

"And together with only powers to heal and if you break our agreement I will go away... – Said.

\- And all the events that I will help to solve, and all the events that in an instant in time changed had returned to its previous state, and nothing will change, the future will become unchanged.

I'd like you to come with me. " He said.

And dropping his face and taking his hands and so following down the aisle and so following to the door they followed the corridor and on the right they began to narrow.

And as they went down the staircase, and the walls had remains of skeletons dyed red and caves in holes carved into thestone'sown, rounded with flames in torches.

And down a corridor of stones and down a staircase around as if the remains and skeletons had helped build the site on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and mummified cries, were deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with torches and so descending in peeking through cavities and whores that had branches and vines...

And as that red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along...

And it lit up around and deep geysers and the magma came out of cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around it seemed so deep and red...

And the blood and voices bodies of damsels and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that came loose from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense river deep with lamenting cries and whining and remains of people ...

And also, their faces that never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes...

And with dark veins and so statues of stone images and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of sculptural body and muscular naked and beautiful ...

And from his carved crown and scattered images, and as Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, merciless beings those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous...

And that there were no places to dwell doomed to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge...

And they are those who have fallen into their own ruin and have never found the passage, are endowed with wisdom of every age.

\- And of course if you join them, and beat them, you will acquire their knowledge that they had in life. "She said.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass ...

And one day they said they couldget my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test..

And they did not get any of them cursed to lose the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally. - Said.

\- And they fell into the cursed rivers, they were the best of every two hundred in two hundred years, but they were accumulating and accumulating, and so their wisdom accumulated in the rivers of blood. "She said.

\- Besides of course my enemies, my rivals. " He said. Those who challenged me.

\- But few have passed, and none survived the first test and the first few years, so it is a million years since none of these passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river many powers, and wisdom, contain fear, and in addition to emotions the worst things in the universe, and even love and resentment the worst faces of each emotion... – Said.

"And all that made every civilization cursed and condemned. " He said.

And every feeling and every bad decision that despair and ruin the desolation that led him to damnation and condemnation. " He said.

And all the worst consequences. " He said.

– And all the emotions, negative, all this and just psychological, so all you have to do and just have a firm and structured mind.

\- And along with them wisdom the knowledge and consequences by wisdom and those who made covenants in exchange for powers and their goals. " He said.

\- You just need to take the stones and when you do it will free everyone who lives in this river freedom and salvation...

\- If that's all then I'm going. And he let go of his hands and jumped away into the red river he began to swim and swim to the bottom, but the lady in red had not told him everything she began to narrate looking toward the point seeing with her red eyes...

\- Many do not know, and many did not pass, I lied about the test, you could have heard until the end, but what would be the grace...

After all thousands of years that an ancestor of Wayne and wanted and thousands of years do not pass this test I seek, for millennia ahead the son of the bat, the first great bat, my first consort in the ancient forests, who sacrificed himself for me...

\- He passed through every soul that tried to pull, curl in his body his cries as if tentacles and branches, and his eyes deep and black...

And the lack of coherent words, the souls that screamed and pulled her face the kick that finally trying to unscrew from every soul that screamed, as she spoke.

– To which the millennia that reincarna successively and so he reincards and returns and few beyond him entered and none returned, began to believe that there would be those who could bring the heart crystal...

And the mixtures of emotions of those who have not passed the test, but also all those who inhabit this river have the wisdom knowledge about ages, and all the knowledge of Alexandria...

And from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts ahead, the one you know if you reach the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and sorry souls without rest. " He said.

– And you must take the crystal heart put to dangers this river is not only inhabited by souls of worldly beings, but of chimeras and monsters, their greatest powers and to lead you to oblivion fall into despair and ultimately not submerge.

\- The wisdom and knowledge accumulated in prison eras of the library were freely accessible.

This would be the entrance to the temples of Zarathanis and all the dimensions that border, where you can pass through the sister dimensions and through all the forgotten realities of the rivers of blood...

\- If you manage to pass through the souls and take the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who were once cursed will be freed, but not in a way as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be fused to your soul...

And in this way they will be part of your soul, and soon you will find salvation or damnation. " He said.

\- And you will be left with your sins and wisdom and knowledge and with it will give free passage to what remains, and so your knowledge and wisdoms your rotten will give to you, will swallow your sins and wisdom.

And so you will be free to move on, you will be part of your soul, but the pain the cold and the anguish is too great, the conflict and your mind could not endure, your conflict and even your mind and body will collapse. " He said...

And soon everything will be suffering mixed with the fact that the crystal heart is part of your own heart, merging and hiding an immense power only when you are ready to use...

And that's how I'm going to merge your soul and you're finally taking the final test, if you can take it all you'll survive but the pain will be immense, but you shouldn't forget that all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers very deep even in the red immensity transparent river and being able even if it is the basis of magic, he could see everything around, was deep and to meet him swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal his own reddish hands ...

And his body warm and looking like his blood boiled the stone in his once green abdomen now gradually red, and for his despair and agony he felt his body boil, his skin wrinkled, red veins around his body.

And the pain spread the burning that spread from the stone that was founded on his body, and the red veins that spread in him, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity and so the claws that existed in place of his hands and thus trying to grasp and pull...

And many of these biting pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping when left alone, the closer they came to the red crystal the more voices were heard, cries wailed and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths gaped and of them red smoke.

And when he went to the bottom a stone altar carved in stone a red glow black shadows like smoke, he felt pain so explosive and intense pain when picking up the stone and how much trying to get away he could scream and so shout, but could not...

And he felt numb, but gradually it got worse and the sensation of nothing but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looking momentarily upwards trying to climb...

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as a whole of gravity, momentarily he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw, was surrounded by transparent souls and be translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of his eyes...

And consumed by something, a light starting with a flash of light that gradually increased, beginning to become a perpetual fire that never ends, and so slowly as if pulling in the background...

And he would go up and see that a huddle around saw that from their mouths smoke arose and so he saw in his direction was not something physical.

The worst manifestation of despair and pain and the darkness as smoke impregnated him and in it saw the worst as if he repeated without stopping all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker alive again...

And in front of him, Jason falling with the bomb dying and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dying and then coming back at the time of his childhood like a smoke spiraled again in the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different...

He had left the cinema one starry, dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Before like that a thought looking back and being pulled by the hand of his mother walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture the smile of his father...


	77. Chapter 77

18

And so again hesaw, as if to repeat whenever he slept as in the name of God in amoment, as this a murderer without mask, kill the father and mother and let the child live, like the shots ...

And hearing deafening the explosion of theshots, would leave a witness alive to tell later, how this would happen and always repeating time via the shot, time saw himself falling in the middle of the street dead ...

And lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head the glazed eyes the necklace of pearls, loose and several pearls falling scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a circle of perfect death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

They were recurring dreams, I didn't know i never knew that if those shots ricocheted or there really were shots...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running in the middle of the dark and dimly lit alley with several flashinglights...

And several people killed as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his dead parents' hands and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly the shot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this moment in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams...

And he saw the man with his black eyes bright and cruel, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and stopped around his parents he begged the heavens, that he take him whatever they brought back...

And as he had the power to heal, shaking, he had no such power, he could not bring it back, but he tried, but it never happened, that he would not shoot, but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the lamurias ...

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach a glow of cold sweat, and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley dirty and covered with garbage his screams and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. Don't leave me... Please... they do not go – And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded them illuminated briefly in time...

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams, rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley arose...

And the same shadows the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what caught attention and that all one day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit the alley and that once called the first cop round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled ...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly cries and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands their deformed faces and their skins drooping from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied, blood squirting and deep cuts open holes...

And so it protruded around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back... - The anguished whisper won't be able to see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together... Don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... - He said.

"You are the reason everyone dies... You are the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Other of you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to own... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky of a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You're the cause of being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - Other voices other groaning groans...

Some had been pulling him begging for help dragging him deeper...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Supplications and more supplications.

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and his parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy...

And now a grown man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the hole in his chest that never existed and now in that instant of time in one of many deafening screams...

The touch of his mother touches her face from her bloody hand and her warmth fading the sound of the falling pearls and her lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time that Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our fate, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotten claw grabbing and pulling on the ground pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... All who die by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no no... - He screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He cried and lamented himself debating and shouting madly embraced and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to break free and go against his parents who were moving away and long shadows like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come further to the bottom come further into the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them letting go of their arms and their hands...

Those who have been dead for over 15 years cannot be brought back, those close to you who have a connection will not be able to return.

And just as he perceived the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeaky cries, his laments, his blue eyes and once beautiful full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help, no good soul to help...

And no person to bring his parents as if he never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he never existed, as if he did not see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely ...

And their lament and cry, and none alam the hat of their heads fallen on the ground men of overcoat passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands detaching...

No, no, no, no, no, no please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying deeper and deeper their cry and at that moment when it was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I heard the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die...

He whispered...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– With an immense cry a roar of despair and death his once crystalline blue eyes now red blood and strong and intense colors and with a cry and a movement of his body expelling from a hug...

And he came loose driving out everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the bat man himself the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... I will not allow it, I will not give up, I will not let them take me... – And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? Asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, saw coroners and police around and feeling the hole hidden from his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood...

Blood, which were from your parents...

As everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as shrouded in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a red aura he turned away from all the spirits that held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonely abyss abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, I depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And so rose the intense red light of the stone the very tip of the encrusted and rooted stones in his abdomen disappeared the luminous form gradually and gradually merged to his body...

And rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura detached from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel now merges into his hands and absorbing...

And disappearing and thus rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and the laments being rising over their own words and all the souls stuck in it merged into their pores and were part of it as if they absorbed ...

And what passed over and over again through the abyss as if to glimpse several passages... Several different dimensions various realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if you see crystal clear shadows of your parents momentarily holding in your hands just before your smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so were no more seen...

– And haunts of the souls that gradually tangled around him sucking and pulling followed him like the trail of the syrup of a comet like red and fire and energy and so climbed and when he reached the edge of the creek...

And with a pull of air and miasma around his own tired body stands out around him and so climbing up the ledge and soon he heard a whisper his search for air out of the river of blood once a beautiful woman...

And now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouth and wrapped in crimson light being followed by the river of blood..

And for the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and squawching voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he listened and felt his voices in his mind the place began to boil as if an immense volcano waking up and an immense flame perpetuates...

And it was moved by aura and lava went up to the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries he to the end, thrown longand.

It was like wings and propelled to heaven the same hole or portal that arose around him, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through his mouth, as did the crow mother herself who followed into her chest and her cries and laments...

And his aching body he crawling around that spot the souls swirling around, before entering his mouth, while everything around him shrouded in red flames disintegrated around him as if never existed...

And while he staggered almost falling around him dragging him looked around with spitting blood and saw to heaven his body impregnated with pains and cuts as if he were too strong to bear...

And as a whirlwind, as if opened a huge hole a portal to heaven leading the remaining souls that were not sucked and fused into it...

And so returning as if taking a walk elevating everything around and never happening and he was driven to heaven the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time in moments of the present past future and glimpsed several passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being taken...

And wrapped in that dome, that circle in that dome in those tunnels whose endless abyss opens and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if vibrating his body vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped in energy and with an immense mouthpiece like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that arose...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed toward the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood nor souls in that river, and walked toward that portal was a dimension within another dimension...

Andhe looked she was no longer there, and strange, and so went coming out of the mirror and that way and he followed through the halls, and ended up in his immense place, taking each of the objects that he looked at and placed them inside the bag.

When he left he saw that for the first time was not in the kingdoms of Trigun his outfit soaked he looked toward saw her again cornered by Orks, fucking thought.

And so he went on and realized that they were far away, and dared not to surround him nearer,

And so only with the bag that Trigun had given.

\- At this time, when you, would be fused those souls when you woke up may be the next moment or when we go to the human world, at the time of your return they will follow you. "She said.

And at this time, he saw coming out in the darkness, monsters did not see him and clear, red shadows, but turning left saw a woman a valkyrie fighting with an immense sword, she was bruised and so he thought how he could help, was small a child, and so looking urgently to the sides. Something should be done.

And so he saw a boulder, a hole and a crack, there was a dragon trying to get in, no, it wasn't going in gnawing the stem, he turned around, that was the dragon that gnawed at the tree of the world, with great courage thought.

Hey, Mr. Dragon. "Approaching him, the dragon kept gnawing, and so observed with piercing eyes, – Did you know that they are trying to use valkyrie to scare away their teeth and prevent the tree from gnawing at the tree of the world? He asked.

And he was thinking of a way to stop her from trying to kill that valkyrie, she tried to stop them. " He said.

"You are a dragon, very powerful. " He said feeding his ego. "I thought to myself, he had no psychic powers, after all, and nothing he said would be different.

"Nothing, and no one would stop you from biting the tree. "He said.

Nothing could stop it, it and powerful and easy to be manipulated.

You're absolutely right. "The dragon said for the first time, nothing would stop me. "I said, taking a break.

\- Smart kid, smart kid. Zariel Zariel said in his ear.

It was really easy to please and induce a situation not so different from the usual.

\- Don't you want to help, show how powerful you are? I'd ask. "I want to see your flames. " He said with the curiosity of a child.

Hummm. - Said the dragon. - And true. - He said while gnawing the stem. "I am powerful. " He said.

That's right, that's right. You agreed on the boy. " He said. Show them. " He said.

All right, i'm sorry. "I'll show you, get out there.- Said the dragon.

Hey guys look here. " He said calling the attention of the fighters. - The kid screamed.

With the immense mouth, stopped gnawing the stem and spouted an immense flame a flame towards the fighters and so the valkyrie seeing the flames jumped away, in time not to be scorched pushing the demons, these turned barbecue.

And so he himself naked looked toward the fallen valkyrie. "All right asked.

\- It was well regarded would be ashes nothing more than that. "Said the boy.

And at that time the dragon continued to gnaw on the stem.

Child, what are you doing here? Asked the valkyrie to stand up. " He said.

\- I lost my clothes when I went swimming, then I went to help a girl. "He said gallows tears of the eyes.

And my mom's expecting a baby. " He said. She's going to give me a little brother. I said crying.

Any woman would weep and love a little child crying.

And why is that so sad? He asked.

\- She is sick, and the only way to save her and with magic help, the stem to sap the leaves and fruits of Yggdrasil. - Said

Why is that? - He asked suspiciously. "Why Yggdrasil?- He remained suspicious.

\- Well... - I'd say.

And he started lying. "He my father is not human, but my mother is, and he is very big. " He said showing his hands as a movement of his hands and arms. – But I pulled for her, but my little brother who will be born, no. – Said.

\- He's someone's son. Asked her to kneel, wiping away her tears.

\- Dad and a dragon, but when I was born he wasn't yet. - Said. - But my brother soon after. - Said.

The woman looked immensely petrified, the son of a dragon and a human, he still did not have a syrup.

She concentrated and observed, it was a dangerous aura coming from the inside of a dragon, from a demon, or something like that, but definitely child, yet.

Can you help me? Asked with his great eyes were with blue and penetrating tears.

\- First we need clothes. "She said. Come with me. "Said Valkyrie. "And he followed her through the caves, she walked hand in hand, asking questions of how old he was...

And he was responding promptly as was his family, and living inside a cave with a dragon and treasures and a beautiful mother.

He looked changing area was a fortress, with valkyries, surrounded by sporadic monsters, surrounded by Yggdrasil, and so saw its stems its leaves its fruits.

She took him to a witch at the door saying that even though he was the son of a dragon, he had the human form, by itself being for the birth of the dragon brother, they should know if he was even human, dragon, demon or god, only in the last part could enter,

Somehow she passed the staff on her head, an incandescent red light came out of it almost mowing everyone.

\- And... - He said measuring the words - Well he a dragon god. " I said at last.

He was taken to the command of the valkyries and told his story, and so they gave clothes, he was small, but he was cute he was hugged kissed on the face more times he can remember, talked to the commander, was such cuteness, that he blinded and each of them entertained, stayed there long enough to have a banquet.

And he was taken to the huge and stunning hall, they said they couldn't give it to him directly, but he should take it, but they could take him to the depths, but it would be dangerous...

And in this way he followed them several women dressed for battle, descended and descended and there was darkness, and more darkness, and more monsters, huge beasts, and the living dead.

He saw huge giant monsters, and colossal creatures, he went to Nifhem,and so plucked the deepest roots, then took him to the base of the stem with a pot and cut with a knife given to him. And so he took the sap a full glass, small, stems, roots, leaves and fruits.

And when it was over, it was to the valkyries...

And so the valkyries escorted him out of their passage and so returned.

That conveniently curiosity followed him he began to eat the fruits, and was full of wisdom, the honey of the monster bees. And left the part to heal the woman.

And so he said goodbye.

He followed and climbed again in the passage when an opened hole he fell and fell.

As if he traveled through space time and memories, he thought he saw the universe the constellations, and lives...

Without ever leaving the dome in that passage between the worlds and dimensions and he felt floating between all the barriers and between mirrors that showed all the worlds and broke around

On a spectrum of time elsewhere.

And in an instant of time while everything hasn't changed...

And in liliriana'scase, she is rescued and used the sword to take revenge on the Amazons everything changed in an instant, in those moments with a movement of the spell of time the portal opened to Gotham.

And of course all this in a future that would still happen and that could hope...

And in a part of the future, but in Gotham's past, and his followers sent to a different time stream, and of course, they would find their way into it later, and both Bruce's soul traveled to the past at the same time at the same instant.

And in which the demon queen somehow fled without him realizing it, she fell like a comet opening a dimensional tear inside the bat's future cave, near the entrance to the flower house near the mansion.

And there was an entrance a waterfall, the power of no approach, all silent empty.

\- I can send your mind the different parts of the past, inside compatible bodies, within immense spaces, but I can say, that the best way to beat an enemy and beat him on his own terms, sometimes gain his trust. "The crimson voice said...

And so his mind sent to the past, he found himself at the age of eight, he liked it would be a normal day, to enjoy, embracing those who could not embrace more in the future.

And he looked at a poster was from a festival, he had a desire to go, but his father and mother had a charity party, cried and cried when he had the negative, and when he saw that he would not have a day with him.

And he ran away from the room screaming and saying he hated them, in the middle he ran through the mansion and ended up in the armor room, there was a sword that was not there, the voice of the Queen of Ruin as he wanted to be called, said.

Here, take it. "With all that an eight-year-old would have a gallows, he plucked from the armor, which collapsed and thus fled being guided by the energy of the rabbit and the bat running through the corridors.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

She thus guided him without realizing the demon woman tried to open a portal and so she without realizing sent to another line of the future, which was not far, but close between the future the present and the past.

In this way she found herself drooping in her gigantic and monstrous form, her demonic form at another moment would frighten anyone, huge twisted horns, claws, scales and a syrup, she looked around her, and fell into an almost unconscious forest.

He ran down the halls, as best he could, with his sword and came out of the mansion and out into the gardens and so he fell into the hole, with his sword wedged into the ground.

And so he left her and started walking around like he was hypnotized.

There were bats, in a cave she was in a cave, in fact there was a small niche of light nearby, next to her came out, flying with an uproar, bats, he had fallen into the hole that led to the cave.

And on her side in the midst of darkness an irregular entrance, she tried, but could not walk more than a few meters, her fear was not itself, death, but loneliness without her conquests.

And amid all her blood she saw a beautiful boy in a gala outfit, walking he was holding a basket, with some little sweet delicacies, and small bottles, he fell a few feet away from her, there was at that instant an uproar of bats that flew towards him.

And he had risen with bright eyes, the bats flying around him around the boy, as if to revere him. And he staggered through the darkness and so the bats dissipated and flew out of the cave past the immense crystalline waterfall.

And it was like a true prince, it was a beautiful child looking with bright eyes and the light of the moon entered the waters of the waterfall just ahead illuminating leaving his hair whitish, at that time, it was as if he saw the prince of the moon, she saw as an illusion as if imagining him older, beautiful thought aloud.

I'd see her if she'd eat her beauty literally.

He looked at them with these bright blue eyes, if it was another child, he would have run away, if it was at another time she would have caused a great fear in his heart.

And of course at this point nothing would happen, and of course if the mind were of a child, not that of a dead adult man next to a deity, if the demon woman were well and alive, who knows in his prime, would have devoured him, and of course, not before torturing the boy, but not now, not at this time.

So it was a whole situation that was counter-situation and not exact.

While passing through the dimensions was as pushed in this situation

She wandered her consciousness remembering this very moment...

He was remembering these days that before he tried he had met Veronica, his first love, the first love never forgets, but his memories were vague...

And they weren't skewers in a fog, a child's first love, but to have known her she should have traveled back in time, because he had never met her before on a time travel.

Veronika from what she remembers was the lady of the underworld between Russia Germany, Romania, was the queen of the glaciers of the dance of death lady of wolves and foxes and absolute master of poisons and rot...

It was Miss Poison, Miss Poison,commanded a part of the Underworld of Russia and a part of the underworld of Germany, the other part was commanded by Yvana Yvanovitch, this learnedlater.

They were sworn enemies among the forces and legions of enemies of other factions...

If the synonym of women was goodness the queens of the crypt was synonymous with fear and all the poison of the world...

They were the embodiment of the poison of evil and all the filth in the world...

And both have become the biggest enemies of the green, especially the Poison Ivy and the Swamp Monster...

And she was the evil of the world and she was the very evil of the world and she was all the drug that inhabits the planet...

The miasma was hers, that evil essence...

And they both came together and killed the green and Poison Ivy.

And became sworn enemies were known for unexplained atrocities, never at any time would he come to think that he could know as a child these two women...

They were the greatest enemies of the United States and formed years later the society of the crypt...

Murderers and maniacs were the greatest psychopaths that ever existed on the face of the earth...

And in his travels he found out about these killers, it was the butchers that manly men peed in their pants and ran off with their tails between their legs...

This woman traveled several times to Gotham to stay with Thomas Wayne before their wedding and then when Bruce Wayne was a few years old after he was born and then returned when he was 6 to 8 years old, more than five times.

And she, in her father's words, wanted to enter into business with Thomas Wayne always gave gifts to Bruce, in an unimportant time, and nothing more, and then when she tried to make a deal with respect to their companies both, Martha gave a stop, I did not allow...

And to sign a contract to negotiate with chemicals and pharmaceuticals...

And long before his marriage before Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane, the man had traveled with this woman for some time, no longer for two whole years together.

And he remembered that it was business that he wasn't there for and that Alfred told him about it right in his adult life...

Queen of wolves, poison lady.

The Fury of fire that was Yvana,he knew he was known for her fire-colored hair... And by his bloodstained clothes of his enemies, without pity or pity...

All this because it was created by a viper, Leda her mother she was all you can imagine of rotten in the remnant of humanity.

That moment in an instant before they really met they met with letters, he saw it as a glimpse of the past that never happened...

And he knew very little at first about Yvana and that unlike him, she suffered at the hands of her mother, and that she was raped by her stepfather and beaten by her mother...

To their astonishment they were both in Gotham at the time of their childhood, but never gave importance what a child could do about it?

And to the point of being found almost dead and came to see two lives and two timelines...

And when he was engulfed by a whirlwind he leaned on a stem going up and up and coming up again and saw that he was getting old, and older and so he climbed...

And where he left his clothes and began to grow, and to grow until the moment he returned to being old and put on his clothes.

And so he passed the centaur and he did the spell and a potion and he made the woman swallow.

Going out of there while walking again made an alternative path, dark forest through dark forest, he walked and so dark creatures appeared to his sight they were beating the beaten a kirin.

And that's what it looked like, he then without thinking took his cane and fought with them pushing away and making them run, he didn't care about them just the creature, wounded.

And in his view there was a bruised black kirin, by the skewers, it was more of a cub, he had found him fallen almost dead and so with the leaves of the yggdrasil he made a poultice and so prensou in his wounded body healed and so waited several moments gave water to him, and so the creature, after recovering said.

\- Thank you, I owe my life, from now on I will be loyal and faithful for all eternity I will give riches and prosperity.

Well, that would be nice, but do it when you fully recover and in a year's time when that happens you can stay with me, but for now goodbye. "He said and went on his way.

From there he didn't have to transport.

She was teleported..

And so he took an old book and a potion and a new horn from a wolf of shadows, to make the children come back to be children and the wolf to live.

He went all his way in reverse, he passed and delivered all the objects, to each of them, and of course receiving rewards from each of them, for their services rendered.

The Dragon was immensely happy of his new son, he won the crystal heart, and promise to deliver his gold and jewels and his son be his godfather and of course asked if he would have a cave...

And it was a soft dew jewel asked for a lock of hair, and a little chocolate, but it was more, that more and more well rewarded.

And so he received all the dragon's gold, and of course, after his son was born, after a year of gestation he would be his guardian, in a year a dragon was already adult and well trained.

He passed it on to every one of them. And so when he passed and went to the border of that dimension took a step and fell again out of the gates, wet and looking at his hands, he was young again, in the portals of ruin and stopped in front of the entrance of the kingdom of Trigon...

And this one had guards waiting for them. And so he was escorted back to the devil's fortress. And so he delivered what the devil had asked for and of course without hesitation.

This was more than surprised by this he looked into his eyes, him.

" Amazing, you brought everything I asked for. – Said somehow, there was no way he could find other objects, just what he asked possibly lost who knows, letting the thought go.

And he looked and saw that the objects inside his bag...

\- You keep your promise. He asked. Let everyone go. "He said with all the authority he had in the circumstances...

And so Trigun turned his back.

And he said looking around and toward the stone. "I have words above all else. " He said. - Today you've gained an admirer. " He said. - Power. " He said. "You have done your part. " Said Trigun.

\- Maybe we can do other business at other times. " Said Trigun. - Go away, knight go your way, from now on if you need something, you can ask for my help. - Said.

"Your way here and free. " He said. And they are free. " He said.

I have a request. "He said;

And what would that be. "Trigunsaid. " He took the bag, and handed it to the red devil.

\- Give it to me when I'm alive and well on earth in ten years. " He said by handing over the bag and leaving the premises.

And there were Eduarda's explanations... And the pipe in your mouth...

And later that week...

And he went towards Lord Maheb'smansion, he was taken by Alfred, to see Sara, his mansion to which he discovered had secret passages...

And he recalled that many years into the future, when many years after Mega Womam'sdeath, he entered the abandoned mansion...

And in this period of time it was empeirada and unattractive, almost in ruins, some pillars of support were in ruins others still standing, and parts collapsed and fragile structure and without grandeur ...

And he watched all the passages and discovered them all, he decorated each of them in his aidetic mind, and with photographic memory...

And it took him more than a year to discover every secret passage.

And now he used them like it was yesterday...

And so he would watch her get dressed and see her taking a bath, who would think of something different if he saw a 5-year-old boy looking at a, and sometimes accompanied her shopping...

And at that time simpler he looked and liked very much throw himself in the air and get caught by Sara...

And in mid-air, they bathed together, both Pamela and the other older girls saw no problem in it...

And he also did the same things with Pamela...

Your parents had fought a lot during that week...

And even if he was committed to uncovering the murder network, there were things he couldn't help.

He had remembered that at a time in his first life when he was a 5-year-old and 6-year-old, his parents fought, and in one of these fights he felt rejected he wanted it to stop, but now the situation was different...

And he didn't take sides, as he once did in his previous life, so that he would repeat it again...

And so he tried to defend his mother, but now, in that timeline, he made a choice, where he would not be present, and neither looked at the scene nor would intervene.

And found more excuses to see Pamela and Poole and more frequent Sara... and every fortnight he saw his other girls Michiru,Sakura, Niu,Liu, Yue and his other girls...

Brenda and Sharon would show up to see their friends, and live with their sisters and brothers.

And i was going to Petrovia's mansion with a certain frequency where he watched her...

Yue seemed more calmly and differently centered on Liu who was distant... seemed out of place...

And he saw Brenda and Sharon invited to Wayne's mansion on a Saturday afternoon with other girls, they were a bunch of women...

And it was a failed attempt to approach your son's strange life, without much success...

And her mother looked suspiciously, but said nothing, and they were withdrawn the two girls

And he thought twice, the instant he would intervene in the fight or when he would stand on his father's lap, the moment it looked like the fuse, he unexpectedly let them run to his room and seconds before the fight began he literally left the room and ran towards Alfred and asked to go for a walk.

And he made numerous excuses, to stay away from his parents, he knew that by calling some of his countless friends, he could have company, and lived in the presence and Eduarda, Veronika,went out with Alfred.

And he spent some time with Petrovia, Maheb and Sara...

And sometimes he accompanied Amasteus in his work, in court, when it was human affairs, and when he saw him in his office dealing with matters when he was doing negotiations with other humans...

And or when he accompanied him on visits from his clients, various matters and when he watched the demon negotiating truce and sometimes he saw several demons of other dimensions...

And he'd go to this woman Abigail's house, and he'd spend his afternoons away from home, and he'd go to Sara's house.

And he talked to Maheb,and drawing the conclusions, he lived outside the night and sometimes spent a night out, or when he would take the gun that was in the guarded glass, he returned it, and at several subsequent times...

And he did business with some entities that in his mind were brother enemies midnight.

And he'd swerve and give up...

I knew what was going to happen.

After all, they were the ones who would be married, they were the ones who should make the right decision, they were the ones who had a supposed son together, not the other way around, looked like this, and then when I thought Bruce would be there to see... He had disappeared down the stairs...

And he wasn't there, it looked like an empty mansion with only two silent adults...

And he gradually moved away from his parents, he realized that he could not continue with them, in fact he could not just continue on a path without salvation.

They turned around the next moment and the boy was not present, and he asked Alfred to take him to Sara's house or Pamela or Pooline or as it was called Poole, or even Eduarda...

And in those days he went out to look in shame, perhaps, but he always warned Alfred, who was going to Eduarda's house... or one of her friends, and her brides.

Alfred at first responded indirectly and partially followed thomas and Martha's orders, but gradually he ended up attacking veronika and Eduarda's orders...

And both Eduarda and Veronika paid subscriptions to various copies of newspapers and magazines every day in their respective homes, and read every day to Bruce...

And whenever he visited them and or sometimes slept in their mansions, and in the morning sometimes in the afternoon, whenever they saw him in their homes and read to him, or gave to the boy to read and listen to his questions...

Originally it would be Martha and Thomas who would make the signatures of the copies, but he managed to convince both women six months before their parents...

And it was these days that he knew they were going to fight some stupid motive that he couldn't solve...

And they were a couple, they were the ones who knew what was right and wrong, taking into account their ages, and so he dropped them and that wasn't sometimes... It was several times that he walked away and did that.

And they were distancing themselves by finding new friends and getting as far away from their parents as possible...

And of course the fights were not frequent, but they were constant... All it took was one excuse, which coincidentally was in relation to... Bruce...


	78. Chapter 78

19

And this way Bruce decided to stay... Far away...

And when things were bad, or they looked like they were going to be...

Well... He didn't want to testify to that...

There was nothing physical or fights of any kind...

And that would be more, much more than a thousand times were more than enough, so he avoided them, hopefully, they wouldn't miss him, and they wouldn't even realize that he was disappearing and or going to other calls these days...

Nothing some drugs in your drinks wouldn't solve...

And trust was established, they never knew what hit them, literally...

They'd be too busy with their respective jobs... and organizing their parties...

And so they fought and he found an excuse to stay with Eduarda...

Martha was tasked with charitable organizations and organizing parties, and was kept busy away from Bruce by Eduarda who induced her to organize charities.

I couldn't deny, after all, who was always in charge in high society was Martha...

Thomas was alwaysbusy, always saving lives and there were times when he wouldn't come to his own son for weeks...

And working either in the office or the Gotham hospital or headed for Wayne Corporate Headquarters, but...

This limited the present time with the son...

And he never seemed to have time to go out with his only son...

And in the meantime, he'd walk around Gotham and make the monsters sleep... Even of course Eduarda said not to do... and Alfred was exasperated...

And some people were surprised by this behavior... but they could do nothing about it...

And he did his best and impossible to divert their attention, leaving the way clear for his plans and escapades...

Never at any time were they present at the same time, and would have long enough to avoid prolonged contact, they were high society...

And the only way they'd be there would be if they gave up their wealth and went to work for others... And he doubted they'd do that.

And they whispered some rumors circulating around the hospital, and he listened to the conversations between Thomas and Leslie Thompkins when he questioned his absence and his behavior...

Thomas didn't know how to react, and he sometimes went a long time without a reaction, and without responding to it...

And what to do to have the presence of his son near him, the man was really confused...

A few times between his outings with his friends and his companies with Eduarda he was almost approached by Leslie, but did not arrive in time...

And it came to a few times he was taken to his office to talk...

And the default answer was, they were busy...

And so his life went on...

And he was taken by Alfred who was always with him and waiting for him was the one who prepared his food...

And i'd make excuses for hanging out with friends feeding cats and stray dogs...

At some times as promised he lost unconsciousness, either when he fell or in several outbreaks and Zariel took over, she in turn throughout the month, and over the years with it becoming commonplace...

And when he couldn't make the creaturessleep, she did, and over the next month she filled out the book more than he did.

And it was in those days of fighting that he disappeared from their presence or where he decided to go out with his friends, far enough away to avoid presence and get tired at home and go straight to bed...

And Regina and Cecil were different from normal kryptonians of conventional Krypton, they were curious about Bruce, always one step ahead, always curious about their customs their powers... kryptonianos

And so she used her breath that changed black blood like the moons, and so she filled the book...

Eduarda did not escape anything just by watching while accompanying him in these moments and helping them when necessary...

Meanwhile when he got back in control when Zariel took over he would take over again, he investigated over time...

And the book was full of all his advice and detailing the events...

And in the meantime...

There was a paparazzi who would become famous with years of working in the business, and who would investigate for years famous lives and migrate to investigate the lives of heroes and villains, but he discovered the secret identity of all members of the justice league...

But at the time of his past he would use his sources to uncover various mafia secrets, and he studied the lives of several villains, and when in his adult life Batman...

And so much so now as a child, and while still active, he broke into his apartment and stole several files about members of the secret society of super villains and so he memorized each of his records...

And this way he made a diary, now he began to write down everything he memorized about what he stole from the paparazzi, and that he kept playing in the hole at the entrance of the cave inside several boxes of lead...

And just as now, he broke into the man's apartment and wrote down the information, which he discovered, the secrets of various mobsters and amongthem, and there were... Carmine and others before he set a trap for the man nicknamed the gossip...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

And Cecil was like Regina's secretary sister, and they were connected since they had more than one connection after all and so were one half of the other...

And so entered the apartment of the gossiper, and with the help of Eduarda and Sara who learned to use the vision of heat and x-ray at the same time.

Well in other times he can never find those aliens, only after years of captivity by the Brothers Darmura and Lilliriana he was freed by them, and began to roam space with them a few years after a battle for the domains of the known system...

And when Sara joined the demons and exterminated the green lanterns, and when she was about to wipe out the Laxan system and there was a battle with Regina and Cecil and he was too weak to fight...

And he was the only living human rescued he was used as toys of those demons and so it took him years to recover...

And all this didn't even exist with the Legion of Superheroes...

And so he learned from Cecil he heard his stories and back to his peak when he was subjected to the brothers' experiments he knew all his weaknesses...

And he saw every future and the end of the world and living on a distant planet in the solar system...

And with so many changes and so many times that he was on the verge of death and was treated like a toy and the fact that he was not killed next to the heroes for being only human...

And God bless the fact that he studied Kryptonian physiology and had Cecil and Regina with them helping to unravel the knowledge of Lalatina, Laratita and Destiniss...

And with the fact that he didn't like Kal at first he used his prior knowledge of the future to use on Sara.

Seeing and witnessing and spying on the future brought no comfort, but despair, it was sent from the ends of time to the dawn, and this would somehow bring benefit.

And there was a fuxiqueiro paparazzi in question who was invading too much privacy out there...

And he realized that he was investigating him...

And so they broke into the apartment, according to the records, he would only return at midnight after doing an investigation and staying stakeout, and so they had around 4 hours...

They put on gloves, hoodie and caps, and so...

They stole all the documents photos, and the computers, HD's chips, and everything he remembered from him in his studies and records, and so he stole passwords and everything he could steal...

And so he ratted him out, to some criminals actually who did it was Veronica, and revealed his whereabouts to all the mobsters he might know and so he was caught in an ambush, and shot...

Of course he's dead.

Anyway, he had enough photographic memory to remember the secrets and all his investigations... before he saw his death...

And he remembered that this paparazzi was known and famous in the future, but nothing prevented him from stealing his information...

Years into the future he ended the life of Lois Lane created a Fake News that discredited all the reporters of the daily planet and caused resignation and bankruptcy of the company...

But before that he blackmailed many people by stealing information and following them, in total he was murder, not before he took some businessmen to thebottom.

And this in turn, he left some stolen documents in the hands of an acquaintance that was published the week his body was found...

And he was a vulture...

And in memorizing all the documented information he left, there was a journal notes, and cataloged data in which he investigated him and retraced all his steps..

And so with the help of his friends began to investigate using the information he remembered and so he did...

And so they were studying the records and all those documents with Sara's vision...

And deliver to Amasteus one part and another for Maheb,keep in his vault a part of the discovery and the other part to deliver to Ariana and investigate the cases...

And of course before he died he wrote down all his cases and investigations in detail so as not to be lost in time...

And so he kept them and with that he can simply acquire a lot of knowledge in this regard, and saw the memory of masters in martial arts...

What I couldn't do or let happen...

Bruce went with Eduarda and approached the woman the pimp in question who would deliver Rolland, they took her to the sewing of the feathered beasts as she became known and gave everything she could give to a desperate woman.

In her original timeline she would become an unscrupulous informant and blackmailer from Gotham and she was the source, informant and connection of this man to the underworld...

And this woman would die ten years later and at the hands of the rising penguin...

And in another life he just wouldn't have contact with them...

And he remembered the way the woman was in pictures was destroyed...

And that it would be money and blackmail, she was called Ming-Yue Kim, she wouldn't live to tell the story, and she was Chinese one of the first ones enticed by Ming One...

And this one who was one of the former masters of the ancient arts, and also had a network of masters and murderers, and the only woman to cover up all the rotten of this man...

And she was tortured and almost killed by other men were pimps, when she disappeared the first thing they thought was that it was reckoning and trafficking...

And Ming Mu, in turn, was one of the best martial arts masters of her time, and she had trained the sensei, but according to her former master she had disappeared without leaving a trace or news...

And he knew through other masters that in fact Ming Mu, was the lady holding ancient arts and also used the gift of pleasure to deceive his enemies...

And he was on a mountain in China ten years after sensei's death, and fifteen years after Ming's exile of seclusion, and so he walked through those mountains through those icy forests...

And it is those monks who went into exile along a winding path where he watches around him, not before he simply saw an isolated temple of monks...

And he stayed there for more than ten years, he wouldn't know how, but in some ways these warrior monks went into exile and then they decided to fast...

And he realized that for all his life, in addition to the vow of silence he was a witness to secular powers of the pinnacle of martial arts...

And he had the decision to follow those teachings he heard legends of someone like him who came up to the mountains and fasted to death and disappearing like the wind...

And there were paintings it was really him, came training and disappeared...

And so he began to listen, at first it was just a whisper or the words and or noise of the radio barely tuned..., but Zariel was getting his attention... and he began to realize...

Listen to me. She said...

And he was concentrating, but there was something strange...

Listen to what? " I wanted to know him towards Zariel...

\- The demons the voice of the whispers the demons the spirits... - She said.

What's the point? Asked.

\- They are those who know the secrets of others, they whisper in the ears of those who seek it, the demons without body. "She said. "At that time you should not turn your back. "She said.

Then I must listen. "He said.

And he knew about the spirits, those spirits that roam the battlefields.

And the ghosts the dark secrets the voices of the beyond. " He said. " With this the darkest secrets are revealed. " He said.

And then he realized...

And those who do not leave wander without destinies observe their return and are reflections of what they once were, and as time passed they forget that one day they lived, that one day they were human, become demons, because they forget what it was once...

And there were monsters that could not exist and there were spirits and yomas and yokais who appeared were those who sought something they did not have in life, were those who suffered and could not stop suffering...

And she'd say.

\- If you want something from them, offer them what they're looking for. " Zariellsaid. - So if they seek company, friendship, attention, or a simple conversation. - He said.

\- Then I must do it to them. " He said.

\- And they're pretty gossipy. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And you're going to see them when I look. "She said.

"And you will see through my eyes, not yours. "She said.

He created his own legend... And standing there and being taken away from those dark caves...

And among those words, he roamed the hidden caves carved in the mountain was a Buddhist temple where the monks were buried...

And he saw the entire expanse of the caves circling all three mountains, he noticed standing silently somehow watching and never talking they were silent...

And they would go to the caves as a vow of silence, he looked at the immense underground passages and they were there in silent standing order were the monks, in various stages of death, but mummified and at this hour, he saw them watching eyes wide open and silent, others were also on starving feet and meditating...

And it was in a labyrinthine temple where they stood motionless, him watching as a horror movie, mummies where tall, shaved heads, several over the years, millions across the entire length of the mountain...

And between physical training jumping and reverberating there was no one to utter a word upon arriving at the temple, besides of course the caves...

And for all the caves that stretched out that served to dig and build a labyrinth within the mountain where they hid and fasted to die in silence he stayed there for a year, but not fasting was by the time his parents entered into a business partnership...

And all that close to those mountains, to the point where he thought he really died, but seconds later he woke up back to that time of his childhood...

Ming Mu, in turn, as an ancient sensei of martial arts and mystics she came to train some masters before retirement...

And she took a vow of silence, showed her stories through her mental powers, and directed them into their minds, and wandered between dreams and thoughts...

But now he saw when he got to age he would go to those mountains again.

And their isolation and exile in those isolated mountains... it could be another year...

And she came to train with Jong the former teacher of the man named Butcher, who was Horushimself, Brenda and Sharon's father...

And he looked curiously and saw old photos and these pictures he saw... He..., no, it wasn't him, he gave way in the mirror of the soul to... Zariel, New Year

And that occupied his place and his beautiful body and trail of long stars white hair like a crystal clear light...

And they were paintings of ancient temples of her masters, and Ming she saw him for the first time, it was Hokun- Oku-Jinku, as she became known in turn as the master of a thousand arts...

And he hadn't trained anyone in centuries, it was strange to see a woman who looked middle-aged, but who was actually a thousand years old or older...

And he remembers that by wandering, by time, he found himself a few thousand years in the past, and he went in those mountains millennia ago when he can still be a master wandering the mountains...

Were looking for a priest, he went up temple making deal with the youkais...

And they were byes where animals spoke, where beasts lived free, and where mystical beings and spirits were free...

And so I got them out of the way..., but they were different, there were those who didn't want bargains, and they beat them in the most intriguing games, and in the midst of it exorcised damsels...

And yet in the midst of this he spent some time wandering through villages until he reached those little villages, far from the foot of the mountain, and in this period, there were feudal lords requesting their services, and they helped them sometimes for gold or for free...

And he became a famous monk who went towards that same temple on the mountain still under construction within the mountain...

And he saw her training, still a disciple, still a simple aspiring priestess, a young and immature, and was assigned to learn from him, and watched him talk to the creatures...

And each of them unraveling their mysteries and those more feral were sealed after their departure, and trained knew of their life every characteristic, every nuance...

The inscriptions were old and beautiful, still being inscribed...

And he stood there for a hundred years coming and going and seeing the sealed creatures and one day saw several demons and they were sealed and their masks of their faces kept...

And along with various agreements for mental sleep, for when he woke up they would be his servants, if they could obey him they were loyal, and his most faithful allies...

And he saw the forests infested by ancient demons..., and they became his allies nothing more than to accomplish what they so desired, someone to talk to someone to know, he saw them as allies...

If you want something, be polite, if you want something, do something for them... And they will be faithful to you.

Show loyalty, never say never...

And if that were it would be easier, but the operating modes, it was the same difference was that she was older, by the standards of the girl killer...

And so he taught her and instructed her to keep every scroll, every inscription every password, every seal, every place, that one day were sealed those who once crossed their path...

And instructed her to guard him, and deliver when he returned, and in this way he went away toward the campfire and in this way consumed by fire he disappeared by the temp...

And here we are, again, after a thousand ages... And she was waiting for him...

And meanwhile elsewhere, at another time, when everything changed, in an instant of time...

And along with his disappearance was that he found that a girl from a wealthy family had also disappeared, and their bodies were found together, it was not one of Ming's enticed, and he deduce she tried to help...

And as he first watched him go to gotham's Chinese neighborhood, he looked at his former disciple's wife, now she was...

Master, and were not compared to Ming Mu, and in turn his martial arts were immensely different...

And the groomers were guilty, but they didn't ask for ransom and found no clues, other than the usual ones where he knew someone would be guilty, and all for him, but he was never grateful, he realized that she wanted to be heard recognized, and he listened to her.

And she practically dumped what she knew and told him everything, crying like a waterfall...

And they offered a life of stewardship telling them not to reveal what I knew to the cops, but to tell Eduarda and him everything.

And it was weird talking to a five- and or six-year-old about adult things, but she did.

And so when he learned about the teahouse that it was like a front for a temple of apprentices and lords of the mystical arts...

And there were Brenda and Sharon where Bruce trained in a part of his childhood...

And growing up he went towards the mountains of China with two years of training with Ming Mu...

And he lived with them where he knew about the ancient arts of the buddha's palm, that few would know how to use...

Well, if we take into consideration that he lived another life, and kept the teachings in scrolls that he left them in the trust of Ming Mu.

And in addition to masters and enticers there were lords of ancient power mystical arts and teachings of the struggle of master warrior monks and there were few who developed the ancient arts...

Ignoring the fact that he knew where she would be and what he would do next...

And so he saw evidence, tapes, recordings, video and recorders, everything that could be incriminating for Joans,they took everything and the woman also that from then on would be faithful in exchange for protection ...

Which were nightclubs disguised as temples where they enticed warriors and training of the best...

And she using her knowledge of Jonah they destroyed her empire and claimed her territory, he ended up dead in an ambush...

And so he knew why it happened, but he changed and got the good influences...

Where of course she would be an informant...but an informant from Batman or Eduarda or who knows Amasteus...

And Joans and Petrovia,he can unravel the mystery behind all the problems that existed at thattime...

And this way he knew of his best women who had the hands of a high-class weaver...

He convinced with the help of Eduarda and Veronica to borrow their women from Mondays on Thursdays and alternating Fridays, and sew designer clothes and so they received twice what they would receive on these normal days of profession...

And so they would be famous with logos and better and amazing seamstresses, they would make amazing clothes ...

They would be famous brands made" prô" professional ...

And informants in sewing... on crime... and everything that was on the streets...

They would know with all the best spies would be inside this seam really would be the meeting point of spies informants of Bruce the Batman, Eduarda, Petrovia and Veronica ...

Meanwhile elsewhere...

And Bruce always visited Regina and Cecil who considered him a child prodigy and always had a growing love and so he kissed them...

And as for Edwiges Sersaro,he's the girl who was found in the same alley, the coroner saw that sodomized his body, and rape on his corpse.

And she saw an obituary where he saw that in a space of weeks between comings of school she also disappeared, and she wanted to be a geneticist and researcher and archaeologist...

And his father was renowned and famous researcher and his mother an archaeologist, who gathered thousands of artifacts of power and of course, without true knowledge of his power, and used a friend to falsify the object and exchange.

There were a lot of girls missing at young ages...

And he thought about the first four people killed in the course of two weeks, first came with his disappearance from one day to another between two and three days of rest...

And she had an older sister Nanda, and who was several years older than her, almost 13 years apart, in turn she was already in college, and so while Edwiges, he was in the 6th grade, and so it was at one of the school breaks that Bruce met him...

And he followed her...

And she was heading for a book club that coincidentally stood on that street...

And that's where he came to meet Sharon and Brenda...

And at certain times the streets were little more than empty, practically deserted after 6 pm, and there was the space between the afternoon break between 2 pm and 3 pm that there were crowds coming out of that street in question...

And he would always go to that store in specific, approached as who does not want anything, one time he asked for information, another time he asked about the book.

And it even came at a time when he said he got lost and the two went out together to look, and at the right moment Alfred would show up looking for him...

And after eating together coincidentally he found her in the same restaurant, until he can go out with them at different timess...

He met this family, but there was a housekeeper and someone to look after Edwiges while his parents were traveling, at this time of year he had been killed and disappeared.

And so he had discovered years later amid investigations, which he made of crimes they prescribed, later discovered that they looted an archaeological find from the time of World War II...

And where they were wealth of Jewish origin, they stole several of these, and so their possessions were confiscated and they had fled to another country where they lived for years isolated and fleeing...

Some records have shown that Nanda was also kidnapped and murdered...

And his parents fell into decay...

They initially believed that the crime was anti-Semitic, of racist or even religious roots...

And he followed the investigation years later...

In short her colleagues and friends were isolated... No more...

And the Kogo Riyu they were always frequent guests of wayne's mansion, and sometimes the girls' parents talked and exchanged jokes with Bruce's parents, these who had little conviviality...

And he listened to the jokes and compliments of these people that they were not the ones who lived most, and in turn they didn't know how to deal with the fact that Bruce had so many contacts...

But they lived more with Alfred, Eduarda, Veronika, Amasteus,and Maheb and they dealt well with a child...

And they were simply either ignored or didn't approach, no one wanted in their group, a girl who wore glasses and liked video games, taking themaway.

And she became a goddess, or they weren't good at the sport or they just didn't do it because they didn't want to.

And really at that moment he now knew that an eyeglass would change everything... I understood how Clarck cheated on people...

And so he met Edwiges' older sister who was a great mime and who had powers capable of rivaling any Martian in relation to mental control...

And they could say that he walked around town a lot and had a lot of free time by the way, and so he walked the right streets through shopping malls and looked and frequented high-class malls...

And they were the visitors and frequent regulars in these places, and that he knew that the murders would occur, where they would be last seen and where the rest would disappear he would have to deduce...

And it wasn't of course that he knew in newspapers and studies of criminalists where he read about coldcases.

And thefeathers deducted the hours when calculating where to find them and preventing this from happening...

And in one of those wanderings through the cities from Gotham to Metropolis, it was the place where he would find...

And outside the circle of friends, regulars, there were many people walking around the place, there was the departure time of the private school that was two streets before and between the blocks there was a cinema ...

Her name was Debora Sersaro and like all the others she in the future if everything went well and she wasn't murdered, and she would be an enemy...

\- You said, if all goes... Well?

You call that good?

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

\- Being enemies of the justice league? Questioned.

She wouldn't be dead. " He said.

\- Well, she didn't die... - I said.

\- But she would kill the Martian in a psychic power struggle...

And he was enrolled in a private school for prodigies, and on this day in question coincidentally in the same school where the various murders would take place...

\- A simple coincidence... - Said.

And he proved to be more athletic than most of the kids there...

So I was chosen in physics class as a leader equal to two more girls, who would be the first women to be chosen as the firstgirls.

And to join a football team, the members of the group was football, I chose and it was them.

It was really a wave of murders and disappearances of women that he knew only that they would destroy their families, after all everything would go away, he was just a child...

They would be precursors of their respective branches and professions, women's rights activists...

There were more than one or two people involved in the murders...

Well, at least that was the plan, they would owe them, beyond their lives...

In an original first line of time, the girls would never live, they would be murdered by the murderer of women, Thanya and Thabita Brady would die...

And they were twin sisters, they were the daughters of a renowned former football player coach, this man would drown in the drinks...

When they died, their bodies were found in periods of weeks of a difference between two weeks for each...

And he saw that Ronald Brady, his life and his death depended on the lives of these girls, and there was a tennis player named Rania Brady...

And he'd be at rock bottom...

And that would be the beginning of their divorce, and no American dream could be fulfilled and they would not be and would not go on with the profession and would not get anyone to support them...

And they would survive, but he had contacts now, and he had ways of convincing her to follow that path that he would lead them...

Sequels, tried to find out, but couldn't, they were too traumatized to know any truth...

And so they wouldn't go on with the sport, but he could change his two likely futures...

And he saw them playing at the age of 16, and so he saw their future changing, asked Eduarda for support to fund and support the two girls...

And prevented them from walking unaccompanied by those places and not dying at the hands of some mysterious killer of women and not joining the legion of evil...

And they had the speed and sportsmen, and better girls in taekwondo and jiu-jitsu scams...

And they over the course of the season won scholarships, and Bruce approached them, became friends, and he accompanied them and participated in parties that was taken by Eduarda and became friends...

And so he saw gradually evolving to more intimate and so he lived visiting his mansions...

And gradually they grew closer, he invited them out, strolled together, bought when they met...

And he met the girls' parents.

And he was surprised, there was a space of time between times...

And he gradually began to put himself in their lives, and he influenced with the help of Eduarda to change their habits...

And sometimes he would change the route where they never entered the same street, when he realized that there were few people she took them along the way with a larger number of people...

And there were alternate routes, someone covered something up, and it was a huge thing...

Feel it. Zariel Zarielsaid...

And he asked. - Feel what? Questioned.

It's time. "She said.

And he saw them participate in tournaments and gymkhanas he helped them...

And with that he felt...

Feel. " He said. Listen to the vibration. - Ordered...

\- Feel the vibration... and he listened and tried for weeks...

And when he heard... a sound... was the... bell... - Bell of a pendulum a clock? Questioned...

And he could hear the sound... And the touching...

And when he felt something...

And it was the vibration of change...

And that's when an instant of time changed...

And that's when she sent it to her future self...

And he can see himself in the future... were years ahead..., but at a time when everything changed... a

And when everything changed...

And they came to win trophy medals and became famous, and renowned...

After years as players they also had influence and migrated after ten years of games to jiu-jitsu...

And he remembered that in an original future they couldn't be players, in fact, they would be pretty dead, which would be the first women to be football players...

And that they would become the best scammers and professional wrestlers that the underworld came to know, would work for the Penguin on several occasions, until they were murdered by the Joker...

And so their lives would end...

And they had the incredible ability to learn any fighting technique, memorizing and struggling to see them being delivered for the first time, which came to help at this point in the past...

He chose all the girls there as his friends... And future girlfriends...

And so he saw them with almost getting run over and so their careers would end before they started...

And it looked like they were involved in a circle of death and murder...

And that was something that would fall into the papers, coming from training at the exact time when the car would hit them and at high speed without stopping, and he was going to cross the street at the exact moment...

And that's when the car drove by at high speed and giving them a boost, they pushed them towards the calcada, they were accompanied by Eduarda and Alfred that day...

And they got desperate...

But nothing happened...

Just scratches and cut, but of course the driver did not stop and ran...

And the driver skidded and hit a fire hydrant pouring water everywhere...

And with that it caught the attention of curious and passing people ...

And so they became more friends and he became famous as the little hero of Oswald Street...

Her parents didn't know, because Regina, Cecil, Eduarda and Alfred covered it up so they wouldn't go out in the media, but the word of mouth was amazing, and they didn't realize...

At least they didn't show...

Regina in turn was too strange even for an alien...

And so once again he saved them and in the meantime they became close, became close friends, and with great affection between both who always yielded many kisses ...

And he talked to them and gradually they found themselves in their mansions, and gradually he managed to convince the girls to fight and learn various fighting techniques that would be willingly in the future...

And so being assisted by Eduarda who financed the girls and took them to the best masters and coaches, they would come to participate not only in football, but in martial arts championships...

And what your exploits have been in the papers...


	79. Chapter 79

18

And Martha had problems her self-confidence was shaken next to Thomas, little by little as parents they were replaced by strangers who came into their lives and took their son away...

And they tried to get close to their son and they always seemed to be called on business and charity parties...

And somehow all this was wrong and the boy seemed to enjoy the company of these people.

And they argued by pushing the guilt from one to the other and sometimes they didn't realize that more and more distanced themselves from Bruce, or on the contrary, it was to be suspected that he did not live with them much...

It got to be a scream each pushing the blame on the other...

Days later and in the middle of a primary school class...

And thanks to his insistent pleas towards a day in question when they tried to prevent him from going out once again with Eduarda andVeronica...

And he screamed and screamed,and all because he wanted to go to Gotham school not to a boarding school...

And so they gave in thinking that it would make the boy happy that simply they would be more connected, but were wrong once again, it was another step away, but now towards other friends...

And he started studying at a private school in Gotham...

At that time he would choose his girls for a group game...

And they thought they were going to lose, but it was completely the opposite...

And since they were rich, but without unity or self-esteem, they just didn't work in groups and just showed everything they could do, they were happy to be chosen by him.

And the return to school was not a short time...

And they really after we beat the other boys using the help of beautiful girls, we became friends, we started going out together, and I always looked at it we were watched by the other boys by the other kids, jealous and jealous...

And he just had friends all the girls around him...

Alec always competed with him in the lessons, but she lost...

And he knew that Alec being the oldest should have more confidence knowledge, too, of course, but since he's lived this life more often than he could count on his fingers, so he already knew about these facts...

And he was a great leader, at least until someone better showed up...

And amazingly they seemed to be from the same ages to the oldest...

And when he had a vague hour, he would see his lessons and change and ask questions...

As time went by they were changing and getting different in their achievements and in their goals.

He was afraid to approach, did not like contact never liked, approach, but was driven by the presence of the queen in red ...

A week had passed, there was snow falling and would get the choice, he knew when and where everything could start, his parents said he could invite any friend to his birthday party.

Your party. "She said. And looking around him he remembered only after the holidays. " He said.

In March. – Eduarda added and his mother made a sick and totally sick expression without any desire for approximation...

Six months later he thought...

In the situation where he accompanied her sometimes everyone thought that in the future he would succeed her in their businesses and associations.

His father at first looked as if he had grown horns, and he chose to deliver the cats to live with Poole, Sara along with his father Maheb, Eduarda, Veronika, Petrovia and all the other girls, each of them stayed with two cats and among them Amanozako that they were counselors and informants, and their guides and were there to help...

And he always fed them until he handed them over to each of the girls, which were many and saw them secretly using their powers around Gotham and those locals tended to be home to cats...

And they followed some criminals and watched and watched each of them...

\- When I need to think about a child to make a deal. " He said.

\- And I'm a friend of a child. " He said. "For someone who took so long, you're a child. " He said.

\- He thought I didn't understand, actually weird that.

Are you going to be my friend? Asked the boy kneeling and so seeing the fat cat.

\- Right after I can bring more food to me, and after I find more friends. " He said.

He always begged for friends, of course, they refused and so he would kill them, if he did something otherwise he could solve...

And he could say that the priests of the island did not teach to a few and only handply chose those who sought knowledge...

And he remembers that they were all killed in an invasion while trying to protect ancient scriptures and sacred seals from ancestors...

And it didn't take much effort to convince them to teach some tricks and tell some secrets...

And he walked in the middle of the annual summer solstice ceremony they organized...

And it was the right time to act where they would be mentally vulnerable, the drugs he put in the water of the lake and the wells made them hallucinate, where the drugs would dissipate after four days, and in the meantime they had visions that didn't help much in everyday life...

All you had to do was talk about their pasts and what was hidden in the rocks and caves...

And so they talked for hours, and exchanged stories and so he set him free or the devil thought so and fled into the forest where other crows and cats appeared and accompanied him.

He on a day in the forest found on the slope of the mountains two wolves, they ran around him making circles and thus being greeted and then beginning to gain their trust.

He had begun by giving them raw fillets and diverse food in leafy trees and trees...

And there were also the demon crows who were arrested more than twenty years ago by an ally of Sindela...

And he knew that at a later time they would control all the birds and kill humans, all because an unfortunate Constantine wanted to control a demon and could not...

And he can let them go, and of course before he made them swear and make a pledge of loyalty...

And he didn't need much, his own smell, the pheromone itself, was impregnated by the time they were doing friendship negotiations...

And it lasted a week of negotiations...

And he did it after several attempts, and freed them...

The drugs he put in the flesh to give the crows had the same properties as the drugs he put on snakes...

And he perfected them by improving their potency...

And there were crows a lot of them, didn't need much to keep in their control...

And by nightfall all the crows were already being controlled and in turn they would dissipate and spread to other crows...

And with that they came back and at dawn they flew and so they were smart he fed them the same foods...

And he can see that there were wolves in the vicinity, and little ancient beasts that roamed the mountains...

And they didn't mix between humans...

And he can negotiate his services and thus create an alliance and friendship between them...

And so they called their friends to feed both the cave and mountain wolves and the crows from the trees to the top...

And he can see that there were bees and wasps in the mountains at that location, they were specific bees from Japan and killer Wasps that had made their hive into caves...

And they had an idea...

And it was a principle he would use the same technique he used with snakes...

Among the bee species in Japan were apis cerana and wasps from Japan...

And it didn't take much to spread the substances and spread the mutation, gradually they would be natural...

And there were thes giants Asian wasps or mandarin wasp and there were in large quantities being the most dangerous in the world...

And he thought how he would approach them without being killed so he could use the drugs...

\- Using the pheromones. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- But doesn't that just work with demons? Questioned.

\- Actually with animals too.

If you think about it. "She said. It has the same principle. "She said.

What do you mean, you don't know? I wanted to know...

\- A demon and an animal are the same as primitives. "She said.

\- It would be to say that both live through pleasure and the most intimate and primitive desires. "Said the Divinity.

\- The innermost desires. "He said. So they are moved by desires? " He claimed Batman.

That's correct. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- So they can simply be controlled if they use what they most desire against it. " He said.

\- And that's like a tip. " He said.

" He said. "There is a subtle and practical control... - She said.

\- Their pheromones and hypnotic powers they diverge in intentions of degree and greater and minor. "She said.

– They are casualties and only assumptions where you are just sending subliminal and synaptic messages where the waves themselves and the drugs and seeds and the aroma and disseminated by the wind. " He said.

\- So I depend on the wind spreading the synaptic substances as neural control... – He said.

That's what i'm talking about. – The simpler the organism. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Faster will be the spread. " Said Batman continuing the line of thought.

\- They fit between a neural and neurotoxic drug and hypnotic intent. "She said.

\- And as long as you may have eye contact, you're as close as the snake drugs. " He said.

\- Contaminated blood. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- When we exchanged blood and marrow. "She said.

When they do open the doors to negotiate with blood. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- My blood is addictive. "He said.

"They have become addicted and will be easily controlled. " Said Batman.

\- And towards them at the same time as you approach, in fact...

\- That would be when you distill pheromones,, being at most 600 meters near the point where you would have to appear...

But the first moment you need to have a first contact. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And as time goes by, you're holding the action distance. "She said.

\- And would be simulating tranquilizers and hypnotic vibrations they would be confused with a calming wave and attracting pheromones that simulate the same species the smell that attracts them... – She said.

\- By controlling blood flow do you know what happened next,Batman? Zarial Zarialasked.

Batman looked around thought and began to say.

"I will have the power and the ability to influence the calm the brain waves have diminished. Hesaid.

But not now. " Said Zariel

Then go on. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And at this time the blood will flow slower and the heart rate willdecrease, they will be in a trance state. - Said.

"He said it and then the hormones will become more controlled.

\- And I can make sure they're in my control at this point. "He said.

\- What you call the kiss of death. " He said.

\- And at this point all the hormones and proteins I've inserted inside will act imperceptible. " He said.

\- Simulating psychic powers. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- But I won't actually. " Said Batman.

\- It would be more of a case of opportunity. " Said Batman.

And he was talking. I get it. " He said. And then he commented.

And it's not just that, is it? "He said.

\- yes, it's not just that. "She said.

\- And you can control the movements of the limbs only by controlling the flow of blood. "She said.

\- They'd be like vectors. " He said.

\- And then I can influence not just people. "He said.

\- Yes, but they must be confused, fragile and susceptible to their influence. "She said.

\- And then those who have no defenses in their mind... - He said.

\- I can keep it under my control. He concluded.

You should use the nano probes of the rains that you spread and control and the toxic neuro poison, and with radio and cellular impulses...

\- And so to reprogram the brain, and just... - He said.

\- And I must find and tune into the right waves. " Said Batman.

Yes, that's right. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And only then will they be influenced will be so you will make the reprogramming of your brain would be subtle. "She said.

How should they be? Questioned.

\- Remember when we can use the radio waves. "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And then. "She said. "We should use this to our advantage. " He said.

\- Relaxed and quiet, a calming wave towards you...

\- In this way as driven in happiness. "He said.

And that's how it works? Questioned.

\- Simple as that? Questioned.

\- And this influence is limited and external when they have a weak mind and have no strong emotions about someone... – Said.

"Something that diverts your mood. "He said.

\- And it would be more like just controlling those that would be like controlling your impulses. " He said.

And or the lack of love in your life. "He said.

It would be like. "He said.

"I can only control those who do not feel love. " He said.

\- And or a certain substance in the body. "She said.

\- And they'd be the ones who don't love someone. " He said.

" Who do not feel strong emotions. " He said.

\- Subliminal message. "He said.

Then it's okay. " He said.

And he took four wasps and four bees of every species he found through Japan and so using japan's laboratories in genetic engineering...

And modified them he made the next generations, come carrying the same substances and develop them spontaneously.

And he altered them and using pheromones and aphrodisiacs he can add this characteristic to each of the guinea pigs, and by changing them and releasing them later...

And he added qualities and add and so freeing them at this time he can induce reproduction and induce them to reproduce and obey as a compulsion to go to meet him.

And after that he released them to induce to make each wasp to create eggs that would make them duplicate and multiply more quickly and at this time they would create the same kind of genetic material freely...

They began to take Bruce toward each of the seals that had just been undone and cheating he made them sleep again.

Each of the wolves of the pack and crows guarded the strategic sites of the places where there were seals and thus brought gifts to him...

And the wolves had cubs and the crows too...

And the demon wolves obeyed Veronika the crows obeyed Petrovia...

And the cats obeyed Poole and they all obeyed him...

And made them smell each of them and give orders to follow them...

Amid the escapades of these children they saw the periodic return of this hairy and fat black cat, and its feline humanoid form between red and blue in flaming shapes.

And that gradually gained weight and became obese and the few people disappeared, that like other cats and crows and crows attracted by the remains of food they began to bring.

And the bees came to meet him...

And he stayed what should be a month's weeks of study and fun in Samoa...

And when he came back he bumped into other different beings around those surroundings...

It boiled down to the same criteria and the same principles, he should play, impose a challenge and winning cheated and thus imposing agreements and promises ...

And it wasn't hard, the less they expected, and in the worst situations, none of them expected a child to win and they didn't even realize they were cheating...

But with him came some of those creatures to which he throughout the month locked each of them around Gotham...

Sealed and sleeping in induced sleeps with what Zariel called mental sleep...

He thought that what he said at the time was his imagination playing tricks, and he didn't talk anymore, but his father knew, that he ran into the woods and one day saw him feeding stray cats, crows and wolves, and other beasts, and did nothing as if mechanically he hadn't seen it, he came back.

And he talked to the talking animals, who were like guardians of those mountains and played tricks on people...

And it was one of the characteristics that these animals among the snakes the bees the crows the wolves and the bats that he also took them to the laboratories...

And he also took them to the laboratories and altered them grew larger than the natural ones and these were hybrids...

And he also realized that the qualities they acquired with genetic changes were similar...

And as always he would rather they believed that he had powers than to have altered the genetics of the animals and released them into the wild...

And he can thus get rid of the responsibilities and processes of environmental agencies without mentioning the processes...

And it can also take each of the small objects and sealing monuments with it.

And what they took objects and trinkets from the island there was a priest in an isolated temple at the foot of a mountain near a cliff that flowed into the sea...

And at least in the presence of his friends, with whom he stayed some time, it was easy to make friends with girls and the daughters of mayors and fishermen and some secretaries of the subprefecture ...

And when he came back these creatures came back with him...

And he knew about the dark cave where a monstrous creature lived that slept for several years and Zariel said.

The island was full of wolves, cats, bats in caves, bees and trees and streets filled with them...

And the rarest as ghosts were the white wolves and colored crows half the crow population were white and the other half were black.

Half of the south were white and the North was black.

\- When the time comes you master the art you will control it completely. Zariel Zarielsaid.

I get that. "He said.

Now we must leave. " He said.

And so they came out of the entrance to the cave...

And that thus began to feed other cats that were nothing else controlled by Amanozako, appeared in the nearby forest and began to feed them...

And in this way they stayed in the trees living in a huge tree in the center of the island and inside a maze construction and at the entrance of the small forest that gave to underwater caves...

The island became known as the island of crows, wolves and cats, the cats had two black colors and other whites... And a huge infestation of bees and wasps that unexpectedly weren't aggressive to the islanders...

And his eyes were one green and the other were blue...

And they all had green eyes and other blue ones...

From snakes, crows, bees, wolves, cats and wasps...

And so months later they returned to Gotham where he saw several supernatural beings following him... And some strange animals...

And so he left some cats that existed on the island.

That existed around Gotham was a winding tree and narrow park that surrounded the forest and was outside the city and where it entered through ancient woods and centuries-old trees...

The immense and beautiful wolf that stood in the tree the wolf that stood on the mountain were his friends, and guides and also they told about the dangers and spirits ...

It was years and years of abandonment where those trees were not cut off like an abandoned reserve...

And the energy of the miasma was impregnated in the trees, and he used all the trees encrusting and writing signs and symbols where the demons of the islands that were freed some were imprisoned asleep inside all the trees...

And he obliged some priests, fishermen and the children of his children to keep those seals and protect the creatures that will be asleep, and with it he has left them...

And so they slept for years... but he asked...

\- Is there a time or expiration date to keep the stamps active? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. – Equivalent to his death after becoming Batman. " He said.

"His last death before the change. " He said.

What would that be? He asked.

"When you awaken from Henry's captivity. " He said.

"When it is at the beginning of the thousand years of darkness. "She said.

\- And the eternal night arises. " He said.

A thousand years of darkness? He repeated it. - Eternal night? He kept asking.

The energy released by the prisons and in their dreams of their sonos, made them could not be ordinary trees and was nothing more than cursed trees and fangs pushing away even the power of green the flames and nevoas impregnated the place. "They were demon trees. – Contained by spiritual energy and the energy of the life of the inhabitants and guarded by the animals that are there.

\- Remember that adulterated water filled with proteins and strange substances? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

So, i'm sorry. – That water contributes as a way to contain the energy it has lead and a lot of iron. "He said.

There was a little fox that there was still when the cub was vanquished and so he freed her even though it looked dangerous.

\- And she causes hallucinations if she's ingested. " He said.

And all this worked in the same principle the chip the seeds of herbs and hallucinogens of dope the mind.

And every moment he used it on crows, bees and all the animals he put his hands on...

Some of these beings were creatures without animal life were totally supernatural territory, which inhabited souls that roamed theforest.

And where they didn't go out and drive away human life, not even poison ivy or green would get there.

And he can use his persuasion skills at this time by calculating this he could use the. vibrational waves and genetic waves that would be defragmented.

And the moment he approached the vibration and hypnosis worked in spirits and haunting...

And he can realize that he could purify and send waves of aura and energy around him as a way to create barriers and or send them in a direction between the worlds and the openings of rivers of blood...

If one day the swamp monster's green arrived it would be corrupted by the energy of monsters and supernatural beings.

They were all put to sleep all year.

And the power to subdue and alter emotions whether they are material or immaterial, as long as their emotions were turned off and they didn't really feel them...

And its power to control and manipulate the absences of emotions, only those who did not feel them...

And in the case of Kryptonians, they would literally be petrified in the original matter from which they came...

The base matter that would bind to their biological and mineral origin where they could feel something strong that would make them despair...

Inducing an emotion strong enough to stabilize your own organism and the poisons, hallucinogens would bind to your biology where they could self-destruct...

And among the cats and the cats and the foxes there were those who visited him for certain periods of time...

And he often saw them around, and at this time they became his friends and his friends, and so she took the form of a little cat and the other of a white fox...

And as time wentby, he could as time went by gradually gaining his daily trust and kept her friend and so handed her to Veronica that she grew up as a white-taken kitten.

And so were moments like this that he was transported to places that he couldn't say that's what would happen.

And when he traveled with Emperor Byakko to China he met several caves of sealed magical beings and so in the midst of those trips he met the sealing caves...

And there was a little cave and a very beautiful little fox... of nine tails...

The sassy little one was a white fox that stood in the mountains and so she also revealed about the spirits and their secrets...

And she promised him anything if she let her go...

But he didn't want anything just doing a good deed and going through the mountains of China...

And she was a magical creature and he freed her, just wanted her not to be found by Constantine years later all so as not to die, he just wanted to get out of trouble with magical beings...

And he freed her very weakly he took her to the temple of Byakko where he helped her regain her strength...

And so he did...

And he talked to them feeding and gaining their trust he knew that in the future Constantine would enslave several magical creatures around Gotham...

He looked like a freak in search of power... And it turned out to be worse than it once was...

And to prevent this he traveled around the world and passed where the fox was, one of them would flee his control and command many of them to eliminate the sorcerers and their relatives as well as ordinary civilians...

And he knew when he was forced to solve the problems that Constantine created...

And so little by little without wanting something in return besides kyuubi's freedom in yoko...

And she got closer to him, until by her kindness she wrote her name in her black book...

And he promised in case she needs to be with him when she has nowhere to go...

And so he left...

Especially a black cat that was Amanozako, its true shape, was immense and red, but when walking around, like the cat of the drawing the frajola, one eye green and another blue he was small that approached and became mascot, much like a statue that stood at the end of the future tunnel closed in his future and obese too...

And so some time in Gotham he saw that the little fox was following him and started staying in Gotham...

And he left her in Poole's care.

And with her she brought several other foxes with them of varying numbers of tails...

And so she decided to help him if she needed to...

While the cat lived as it seemed, and so the little white fox of nine tails and so he saw...

Besides it there was that occupied the form of a white cat the fat lucky cat, which was an occasional ally of that which was the fox yoko occupied, with the difference.

He was meek and with him several other cats and thus formed a family of cats.

At the entrance of the forest at the mouth of a tunnel one day a rumor arose of something, something attracting other visitors passers-by and passengers and never came back were strange rumors passed through the tunnel and did not return.

And he knew that on this very day he could stop, it was in those surroundings that Faust invaded the place and summoned the magic beasts with orders in his power...

And his cats several bakenekos two tails and colors between black and gusts, who were attracted and freed by Amanazako who so on obeyed Bruce and the yoma, were his lookouts, spies, his guards, followed other people to his orders...

And he would go looking for the secret passages, he treated them well, they were kind and so he took care of them, his father saw it only as the kindness of a child, and so decided to make a cat shelter, since he never saw his son with other animals.

But it never happened him using the fact and having met the cats before him and done it before the big turnaround, he can then use this to put their names in his book...

And so he presented you with it...

\- A first and a last name. " Said Zariel

First and last name? Questioned. For what? I wanted to know.

\- By granting a name and even even a surname to a magical creature, such as demons, magical beings.

\- Then they get more powerful. - Concluded Batman

"They acquire powers they never had. " He said.

\- Then they would be more than a problem.

"They can become more powerful. " He said stating.

\- So what would that benefit me for?

And they can change shape. " He said.

"As if they evolved. " He said.

Still, i don't know. "He said. "I don't know why I would do something like that. "He said.

"And at this time they too will be loyal to you. " He said. So this is automatic? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

"And in addition to loyalty they will be beyond eternally faithful. " He said.

"They will obey you. " He said.

Can they betray me? I wanted to know,

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. - According to the rules. " He said. It comes along with the part where it has existed since the beginning of time. "Bruce said.

"And you will have power and control over them. " He said.

And he saw next door watching a scene he hadn't seen in a long time.

He's going to kill you too. "I said and you hear a gunshot and it gets dark.

Where there was training of cats and led to be adopted in shelters of this type ...

And were under the orders and care of Petroviaemployees...

He left them free and independent, always returned to eat, they hunted other birds and rats themselves through the nearby forest, and so were his companions.

And in the case of Amanozako he helped him and advised him in the case of other demons and spirits when they made them sleep... It was his yomas groomer. yomas.

And with him brought other forms of yomas and kind of supernatural beings to join him as his friends and allies, those of course could not help sleep...

And there were the loose demons of Pazuzu who controlled the insects mainly the locusts and other venomous insects, but there were both forces..

And that they control him that there are two supernatural forces to help humanity control it: Ugallu and Lulal.

And he received advice from these two on how to make Pazuzu calm down and come to sleep...

And so he did.

And ugallu and Lulal were well controlled and centered they could live with humans using human forms that could just go unnoticed...

He looked and walked with his friends on this day visiting the tunnel accompanied by Poole, who was his occasional companion of stealth and escapades...

And this tunnel in question was being built right on top of a damn indian cemetery and so was accompanied by Amanozako and Hashashin...

And she was quick and stealthy able to keep discretion and distance would be a great quick sneaky and silent spy...

Of course he researched he remembers that I his future or closer to it, his father had asked for the construction ban and so he stood there watching he saw an old car in question pass by them

In the end the tunnel really was a problem, the dark tunnel was banned, and of course it contributed to it.

And so he looked old an old blue Porsche, and a driver looked strange for a taxi and so he looked and unlike everything stopped moments...

And to reveal to be a skull and followed through the dark tunnel and so looking carefully the darkness propagated there was no courage to enter.

It seemed to really lead somewhere, but it wasn't the other side, much less, to some physical place, it was more... Spiritual...

And there he thought was where five years later the mother of pinguem died in a car accident a drunk driver came in the other way and killed her he was orphaned, but that was years after removing the ban ...

And start all over again, it was an old passage of a bridge that connected the extremes of Gotham to metropolises, but there were ghosts of people who lived dying in these fatal accidents...

There were more, they were penitet souls and that influenced them with the power of these beings caused hallucinations, he did not have them was like a stuffy place, and strange ...

And the only voice was that of the lady in red, who seemed to constantly chatter and talk about that place.

And so spirits of ancient residents were seen there, but they were even before modern or European civilization...

And then just for the record of American civilization, were the dead of the ancient inhabitants and ancestors.

Gathering all the heart and courage of these irresponsible children they entered the dimly lit dark tunnel and so hauntings appeared and surprised and in this way arrested each of their friends.

And in dreams, which he heard throughout that place, and so he looked at them should make them sleep without them realizing they were freed, each paler than the others.

And so all the souls slept, and of course if they resumed the construction of the tunnel they would wake up again, and managed to pass with great effort and scares to the other side

Frightened came back from where they came in complete silence.

By the way the original old inhabitants were not happy at all what caused before countless accidents happened always crashes and several people dying dark tunnel and such.

It was on this day that a red demon in a bathing suit also became his friend in exchange for freedom and all the children returned to their homes as if nothing had happened...

Thinking seriously outside at that time that the penguin's father got sick.

Cassandra Goblepot...

And well she would be a problem for another situation...


	80. Chapter 80

18

It was Oswald's mother and so she was as strange as her son in the future, her glazed, dead fish look...

She had lost younger children and her husband, but what mattered most was her son who in the future would be the penguin.

But mysteriously after a while she had died without discovering the apparent cause...

It was the afternoon after school an elongated shade of long red hair and an outfit as if born in the time of the crusades clothes resembling 15th century armor, long boots and thin tip and a huge hat watched from afar...

And so my friends hid in the secret hideout, our superhero base, but I had talked to Alfred he said it was safe, but I didn't tell this to my friends or my parents, and of course I knew Alfred told them.

And so he looked everyone parted that day Alec was mature and smart and advised me to talk to her.

\- If that's what you want, talk to her have her by your side. And so he left.

That afternoon after class, I saw her, asked Alfred again to wait for me after the park at the edge of the woods.

\- Now little master and another girl? Asked his fearful and worried butler...

\- E. - I said and ran.

And you intend to stop there? Asked his butler...

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. - But I want to have a lot of girlfriends. " He said. –

No, I don't think so. "His butler said more to himself than to him.

"And they went to find the power of nature... that would be him. I said to the wind.

\- Another girl besides Sara, Charlotte Pooline, Amanda and Pamela... - He said halfway through.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. She's going to be my next bride.

Your butler choked and didn't say anything else...

And so he ran leaving his butler open-mouthed...

A few months before I got close to my friends...

The school held an event and a gymkhana...

And it was a literary event that also included a publishing house and a contest of various works and collections that went from the first grade to the last year...

And each class that included each of the classes and children would create collections that would make books that children had written, including me, and of course I wanted to be a hero and save people.

That's why my parents would want to hear, I knew they'd read it, but not everyone thought ahead, Yvana was depressed...

And she suffered, and it showed in her writing of the collection school and I heard of my father hiding among the cracks with mom and other parents I think there were people of the law.

There were many authorities at that time when he was a child in his first life he did not understand, but now he understands...

And he knew some manuscripts and those who would investigate the cases...

And so I heard from the library door of the mansion that he had been called, at the school next to the guardianship council, there was something troubling...

And some kids were interviewed, and I saw them talking to reporters, but she didn't say there were no marks, and I sneaked into the board office and also the teachers' room...

And he saw recalled about this case...

And today with Hashashin's help, then I opened the drawer and took it off and saw, more than a text was a cry for help.

But no one saw about it were different times different times not the now...

There it was written. - I live in a forgotten city of a pitch in the darkness where nothing and everything where I live to fall forever.

Where they forgot about me, where one day I'il find where one day I'il sleep without waking up, without having to get up...

And where darkness accompanies me where people forget me, why I don't want to see them where I live and forget how they forget me.

And where the world is pitch black, in the reds of twilight that one day the earth will be dark in the darkness as Mother does not see and will accompany me I will see the darkness, in it I will fall, fall and fall, I will not return...

And I'll be in a dark land, and then one day I'll find my father and we'll always be one.

It was really a cry for help, something didn't go well, it was all wrong.

He kept the booklet back in the drawer on a false bottom behind the desk, where he had a loose part of the wall that was built a long time ago, and left.

In the photos and in the future in nine months would be a series of murders starting again with Yvana, I have a slight idea, an impression and before that I thought of a girl who say visit the school at night and that's where she disappeared.

And he recalls that in his forensic studies and the assistance with the coroner in an exhumation twenty-five years later...

And when he did the tests on the skeleton, he realized that she suffered a lot in her life...

There were traumas from violence fractures of three or more healed ribs, broken pelvis, knee, wrist arms, and various cuts of knives, along the entire length of the skeleton.

And he realized that there were many badly glued bones and in various degrees of healing and healed some did not give time to heal properly and all sewn into each other...

And then she felt very comfortable beating her,beating her without having anyone to contradict her or defend Yvana...

And he realized that Yvana's mother or her partner and on the date there was a pattern when he saw the coroner's report...

And noting that there was a fracture five to seven days before her death that occurred from mechanical asphyxia, head trauma...

And he realized that by counting exactly five to seven days before his untimely death...

And so he formulated his plan...

She invited Yvana to other girls for her exorcism sessions and stuff always at midnight breaking into a school.

\- No one would believe me if I told you.

And while there were also other problems and concerns about all the following problems...

\- I'm not a wizard, much less an exorcist. "He said one day sitting on a couch next to Eduarda.

\- How can I stop this, I'm not Constantine or doctor fate. "He thought towards Zariel...

\- I taught you a few things, didn't I? " Said Zariel

\- And you couldn't call me an exorcist. " I said at last.

\- It's bad, and of course I can give you some advice. " He said.

"You have no power, but you can act as my avatar. "She said.

Not yet. "She said.

"But some things you can do without my help. "He said.

They can change. "He said.

– You gradually acquire in constant use. " He said. And begins to have what he did not have...

\- And both love and power with the time to take root. "She said.

What do you mean, you don't know? " He said. "I already do this crazy shit.

\- I'm going to give you the gift of sleep. " He said.

Sleep? " He repeated it was a strange question. " Can this work with ghosts and demons as well? I wanted to know Bruce. What about the people themselves? I wanted to know Batman.

\- It's a useless power by the way. " He said. What good would that do? He asked. Do you know they'll wake up? He asked.

\- For now until you take root you can with my help invoke the powers by saying the following words.

\- But... - He tried. Isn't it real power, is it? " He said.

\- Not in the literal sense of the word. "She said.

"And also when you die in this next life. " He said.

And what happens next? I wanted to know Batman.

They will wake up. - It concluded.

\- The seal is then attached to my life force. " He said.

\- yes, your life energy. "She said.

So how is that done? I wanted to know him.

\- I invoke the forces of darkness, sleep, sleep mental sleep, dream, dream of eternal darkness, the red dawn in the golden twilight, until the moon loses its daughter and the stars arise, and desires become strong. " He said.

\- Or you can say, sleep your mental sleep, until I say wake up, or when you're bothered from your sleep, or when you die.

\- And they can not be disturbed and the place where the seal is made then it must be kept intact. " He said.

"The place can't change, then? " Batman said.

Does it have to be like this? He asked.

\- To be more subtle, touch your hand on the forehead of those who want to sleep and sleep, concentrate and make you sleep. "She said.

"And in this way it will be such a deep sleep that you will not wake up only if you remember to wake up. " He said.

\- And it would be like hypnotism and inducing rem. sleep and altered brain waves. "She said.

Write that down in the journal. " He said. "And also you can do two things for him so he will obey you...

\- As I said before revere as a sign of respect. " He said. –

\- And first, win both in battle and in games, subdue or cheat and so the name will appear in the book at that time he will obey you, will be your friend even if you do not want to.

\- You can subdue a stronger-looking creature, it all depends on its inner strength.. – Dizia.

\- And with his willpower it is not something like magic, but his own energy something like willpower and the power of living flames.

Say it again with me. "And so he intoned he spoke at the same time as the voice of ruin. – Rin Byou Thou sha Kai Jin Retsu Zen Gyou Shinkoku Mechocku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun fuo Fudaku Kimi Kouboku Onmyou Wagou – Said at last.

And so he looked around the little demons that inhabited that little forest were subdued one by oneanother, training right after using it on the island otherwise...

And were domed subdued and sealed and some trapped in all the monuments that were on site, mirrors and all objects scattered throughout the city...

And he went on training and sealing and making all the creatures sleep where he spent his travels with his father with Eduarda with Veronika, and Amasteus...

To be frank each of them to see him sealing other little demons and supernatural creatures for the first time were stunned and even fearful...

So, i'm sorry. " He said. - It all boiled down to stronger willpower.

\- You stunned him and subdued him the moment the individual didn't expect him to literally be surprised by someone challenging him. "Said the divinity.

" Take advantage of the surprise moment. "She said.

\- So I must surprise you and leave without action. "He said.

"He didn't react in time. " Said Batman understanding.

" And there will be no action, and a very interesting game. " Said Batman.

"Then I must take advantage of the surprise moment. "He said.

\- And he could trust them and know they weren't going to tell anyone, after all who would believe it.

And he had just over five years going to six years...

Even at that moment he could not walk alone, so he was accompanied by Amasteus when he did not ask his children to accompany him or even Sara, Samantha, Michele, Charlote or Poole... Or all the other girls.

Once at a time it would be nice, there was an afternoon that he was with Petrovia.

And so they were all put to sleep, who knows in the future he would wake them up, Zariel thought, while laughing in a moment of sleepwalking from his host, and she would say as he used this willpower.

– Rin Byou Thou sha Kai Jin Retsu Zen Gyou Shinkoku Mechocku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun fuo Fudaku Kimi Kouboku Onmyou Wagou – I said several times to the point where he decorated and meditated several times using to subjugate other monsters...

– That's right at this time you must have power, and to pronounce you must show strength and strength strength where you show to be stronger than the one you face, magic and a great willpower. " He said.

And so he trained for several days and over the course of a week he put them to sleep around the entire gotham forest toMetropolis...

And around that little forest that surrounded the borders of Gotham,, Metropolis,, Central City and Fawcett City...

He was accompanied by Hashashin who was curious about this strange method for sleeping.

Once he had found several green kryptonites in that forest which he found very suspicious, Sara went bad, there were many greenish glows, around...

And he observed them and solved theair test...

Gradually while he was doing the kryptonite tests he realized I thanks to Maheb's supervision his authorization and he can do small experiments on Sara...

And that in the course of all the procedures and tests it finally acquired resistance to green stone...

Meanwhile in your room at the mansion hours later.

Petrovia convinced Thomas to undertake in technology and new communication trends in the East...

Eduarda practically subpoenaed Martha and orchestrate a charity convention of doctors without borders in Africa...

And during an afternoon of a weekend during a season

And he saw Tianyuan himself the Chinese master who was leader of several warrior monks, and who came to meet the little prodigy who all said...

And he remembers with tears in his eyes that this man lived even before 1300 he was a legendary monk master and that few saw him and he would be the first in just over 100 years...

And so he trained on weekends two hours dedicated to each of the masters...

And you've had a good time in your childhood with this...

And then he went out happy and sometimes on his weekends and he made excuses and more than that was the only thing he partially told his parents, his training that Eduarda said he got for Bruce...

Alfred who was his shadow and prepared his meals did so masterfully...

And so their parents, even if they weren't very relieved just couldn't afford otherwise... and they were very busy...

Amasteus told Bruce and Alfred that he managed to convince Thomas to start construction and partnership ventures in China and then head to Malaysia... and then towards all of Southeast Asia.

And he received a message from Eduarda saying that he convinced Martha to follow the journey to go along with them towards the MiddleEast, all to assist the red cross..

And in granting aid to war crimes, and that from there would start a charity party organization around Washington in search of the soldiers who returned from the war.

And your friends would be your companions...

And so he fascinated them and asked for leave and ran through the park in Search of Alfred...

He ran towards the other side of the park where Alfred was waiting for him, thinking about how to proceed.

And so in a ski field in the park the next day, when he leaves school accompanied by classmates and another escape from Thomas...

And Alfred's company.

\- The snow at that time was dense and strong, in more than twenty years. - Said Alfred. - Take care little master.

I know, i know. "He said. "Thanks for the warning Alfred.

And so he ran jumped through the snow and was always observed by Alfred...

That day the children saw Bruce Wayne, he was walking away from Thomas even before his approach, that day he remembered that there was a beautiful girl who would compete in the national tournament.

Danny was an almost transparent skin blue eyes crystalline and black hair and long red lips like blood, tall and well built and breasts fed up...

And she was athletic and sculptural...

She would be the first major hockey champion and team leader, the only girl on the team who competed in ice skating, from artistic to Olympic sport, the first who would win in style...

And she would also go on to die and have in four timelines in which he tried to avoid her tragic future where he could prevent her from viesif to die...

She was rudely grumpy and responded with total lack of wayand rudeness, and so he saw her from afar, remembered that there was no one who had the courage to compete with a spoiled girl.

And that he was famous for being also rude, the sixth grader who was competing in national hockey.

And so when he saw Elliot's new attempt to get closer and be his blond friend, he simply walked in the opposite direction when he came up with the idea.

He ran towards Yvana again, and there were his other friends, and so he pulled her and took her and said.

And he took her to her friends where they started hanging out...

\- I'm going to win today for you and all of them, all the pretty girls. - And so...

And he ran hand in hand with the girl toward the older girl.

And he was with his skates, and he left her in the middle of the girls with fire in the ass with a vocation for cheerleaders, it was towards him.

And remembered that the girl always won their competitions, never lost them, at that same time ...

And years ago,, he hadn't competed against her, but now, he could change.

And she had specific tics and repetitive movements...

And he needed five minutes of approach, she always pulled her right leg and strided on the left, and when she turned left and lost speed in the corners...

And after ten seconds she'd take the lead back and ten seconds later... she always her second lap...

Just imagine losing to a precocious six-year-old boy, what a situation it would be...

Hey, girls. – Bruce Wayne shouted very flashy to a six-year-old.

"I will win for all of you. " Said and showing his tongue to a sixth grader who laughed at his courage and who was trying to date Danny...

And the girl showed him her middle finger...

You can try. "She said in her direction approaching...

If I win? He asked.

What are the conditions? Asked the girl.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " He said thoughtfully. - 1 - He said.

"You become a member of mygroup.

" And two. - Said.

"You keep kissing mear a day.. – E pensando assim.

And three, you give me a kiss every day when we see each other at school. " He said.

\- What are your conditions if you win? " Asked Bruce.

\- You're going to lick my boots, and be my servant for a whole month, carrying my stuff. " He said.

It's closed. "And so they shook hands.

I'm going to win. You promised the boy.

\- I want to see. - Said the girl, getting in shape.

I'm going to win. " He said again.

Is that right? -He hit her. I want to see it. -I laugh with desire.

And so on the opposite side had the child fans who screamed and seemed to have orgasm for age and mixed next to them the sausage-filled boys to make fun, others to cheer.

" And that's what women like in the future, the boy with the face of few friends, and thinks the good, with a look of gloomy, the boy with money who thinks he fucks, and the losing girl.

"I want to see you get it. "He said putting on the skates."

There were no problems at this time, so put the skates each of them, put themselves in positions trumpeting...

And so they ran down the ice track, one, two and three laps until they got to the end, it was fierce, it really looked like the biggest one would win, but he showed mastery ability and speed and knew wind direction and how to deviate from it at the right time..

They took four laps, he timed her recoil time, she had certain difficulties with short and half turns, and always took advantage of this weakness his problem was always in curves and the pulls of the legs always the right followed by the left ...

And he took advantage of it and was faster than her at that time, and won three laps always using the curve in her favor, she always gave a five-second shot...

And always at the same time and always at the same time, and he retreated and fired a subsequent shot at the same time that she gave a recoil...

And before she recovered and took advantage of her retreat and on the fifth lap he beat her at that time.

And in the end he won like every fuck boy, being booed by the pulls bags, and ovation by the girls who found a new idol.

And he got a cheeky kiss from Yvana, and Danny and other girls, and at that time the sixth grader had his first smile the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on a sixth grader...

It was an expression of triumph and happiness, of the one who found his rival from someone who had not had a competitor for a long time and had not found a challenge, at least for his age or younger.

And so he found a new friend.

Daniele "Danny" Onna Okland always in winter for once a week after school, they ran, competing together, sometimes Danny tried to win, but he would never leave an opportunity...

And every othertime, Bruce won and never told him why he won it or hisweakness...

They were rivals of the icerace...

And he laughed and had fun of her in those hours stealing kisses from races...

And that didn't seem to be a hindrance to committing murder, he didn't seem to care about his origin or ethnicity...

And she'd be murdered, and if it wasn't for her, she'd die hit by a car.

And he remembered that each of them was lonely and they were girls who didn't live with other people much...

He saw that at some point in time between the present past and future there were things that could change between them events of the past... But some things didn't change other things, yes...

And Zariel said in the middle of those moments...

What differentiated was that each of them was abandoned by friends in the most desperate moments.

And he took from them the reason for despair and shaped them and created moments of happiness...

And years later when she was already theadult and had never become friends with Danny it was that he had read the news she had died in a motoring accident, when a drunk driver's car crossed the place she was training... .

And it was never seen again, there was a specific time that he could take advantage of this situation ...

And there was the sports center that was at the end of the steep street that was a very dangerous descent, there were speed limit warnings, but that no one respected, and a car that came down this street without control and at high speed.

And when the driver lost control of the car and crossed the skating rink, the sports centro, bursting the entrance with everything, they were treinaa ndo...

And he went over,, not just Danny, but another skater, and it was on this specific day that they all died... s

And just a week later, a crater appeared that swallowed half the street together because of the infiltration of the water...

And a power pole had come loose and killed several children passing by towards a swimming club, all in the same week...

And Bruce was on this specific day, he could prevent the girls from dying, but not all of it was the basics to leave five minutes before this tragic accident happened, everything depended on the change of schedule...

And that he was accompanying Danny on this full Wednesday day during business hours...

And he got Danny to change schedules with five to ten other girls from the water aerobics, hydromassage and bodybuilding classes...

And so it was five minutes away when he came down the street and saw the runaway car without any control of the car...

And another car came in the pack and crossed towards the car

And he called a few hours earlier towards the traffic system warning that there was a huge crater forming there...

And he timed the specific time by calling the power company that wires came loose from the pole that fell on the main street, and saying that there was an accident...

And at that specific time between the ungoverned coming of the car had come at the same time passed between the right of the car the trefego truck and on the other side the maintenance truck of the power plant...

And so he came in five minutes earlier saying that a car was coming unruly coming down the street...

And taking advantage of all this he set off the fire alarm and they all ran from there.

When all the girls screamed desperately running away for the unexpected lack of power...

The woman looked through the cameras was the exact moment when everyone there left and five minutes later the car went through the wall and only the driver suffered minor injuries ...

And what came several curious and did not take for the fire department and police corps, and several people to help...

And there was an accident, the runaway car crossed the street hit the truck of the power company that stopped almost in front of you...

And he almost fell still did not stop knocking down a pole and with it the wires of the posts being torn off and the maintenance truck ...

And he remembers that he tore off a fire hydrant, and he knew there was a crater forming there in five minutes by infiltration of the water, which took the power truck with him and the car what was left across the sidewalk.

The sports center had to be closed for a month to reform the driver was miraculously unharmed and drunk and prosecuted since he was caught with a very bad breath of alcohol...

And he was a rival businessman of Wayne Companies, coincidentally he had half the shares of Ace Chemicals...

And all the girls and boys at the center had to go to practice somewhere else for a month...

And on the second chance and being the second timeline, when she migrated from sport and had not met Bruce, and so she just did not get known so to speak in the hands of several super villains where she could simply be the best.

And there was an accident of a hydrogen bomb she had powers of snow, where she survived because she was a yoki onna, and her family was of Japanese origin and snow women...

And she suffered a mutation, but was not taken to the right path, without whom guidedit awakened her latent powers, after losingr a match...

Andit's in a race, in all competitions,but of course for that he should be in Florida on the establisheddate, but he wouldn't be, always hid his powers.

And it was her nickname, given by her rivals, being able to control the ice and the properties of the water its derivatives, and when it suffered an injury or was close to death...

And everything could be covered by ice and regenerate, and pierced the walls with intangibility...

And it was like being part of it, that was his nickname, and manipulating the greatest competing ice runner in the Snow Olympics...

And she killed all those who had ice-derived powers...

And she saw her as old as she was when she became the ice witch and the blizzard...

The ghost of the ice, Danny the Sunogosuto or the Fantomex or even Yuki no yurei, as it became known, was a professional assassin who in an accident between the vileto the blizzard and the link of justice, he became known as the ice killer...

And in additiontothese abilities to control the element she became known as Fantomex in her three incarnations she was called Sunogosuto. Fantomex or yuki no yurei.

One thing was for you to be turned into an ice villain and another thing was that you were born with these powers and no one was there when she needed to be abandoned and no one would ever come to her rescue...

And he saw her in three different lives and three timelines...

Could create ice will ice mirrors a dangerous power and ice prisons...

And later the animal form as an immense ghost dolphin that could cross solid objects like a ghost and freeze the world in an eternal ice age

She died at the hands of a junction of Blizzard and DoctorFries, and she became the Lady of ice and ice itself and so he would become known as the mage of ice and the underworld...

And sand Bruce trained him... And if Bruce helped her... If he helped her...

And sand so he found out that his mother was Japanese was not human, and his father was German... he wasn't human either.

And he influenced his father to start a construction project in Metropolis and create an immense building the same building that was the current building where Clarck would later live in Metropolis.

And he knew that there was a portal there that would connect the end times...

And he should start a project in creating symbols and keep each of the major cities intact and keep life, in case there was the end of time the absolute destruction of the earth...

And of course how many years came to pass in the future...

And he remembered that in the future

Immense super conductive antenna that was created to store psychic energy and sensory estra, and of spectral and psychic origin and maintain and contain not collapse that place ...

And maintain the geological and environmental and structural balance keep the reality intact, and the surface, keeping standing preventing the total destruction of each of the sites...

And creating a structural that maintains environmental and structural stability, while everything else would literally destroy itself and cause a collapse around, less in major cities...

And while he could create stamps and the black tower...

They would be fragments gathered and that could be multiply duplicate and create something similar the structures of the crystals of the fortress, with the difference...

It was that by connecting with each of the buildings with the structures connected...

And they would neutralize the powers of anyone around the city by activating and thus create an energy field that would interfere with any form ofpower.

And being organic, magical, environmental, and of any kind and origin...

And being able to resonate and interfere with magnetic waves and of wide psychic origin as well...

And then his father eventually would be influenced to invest in structures and building construction that would carry the mark and being wayne's property...

And so he recreated the plants himself and the way each of the buildings and seals should be made in the center and in the major cities of the United States of America...

And he even without his father knowing using the advice of Amasteus, Veronika, Eduarda and Petrovia hiring technicians, builders, geologists, metalworkers, engineers andarchitects.

And that if they followed their plans, structure and architecture, no matter how strange...

Amasteus used priests of his worship in the design of each building and thus kept in anonymity and secret how it was actually done and what was used in the seals and structures...

And in the meantime, he's going out with Danny, getting to know her family...

And so while he knew Danny, he was after a day of competition at wayne's mansion...

She was a powerful master runner of motor escapes.

And covers create ice monsters hidden from her parents without knowing of course she had these powers inherited from her mother...

It didn't take long to earn her trust, even the hairiest lies he can convince her about the future he says he sees...

Omitting the information that he was in the future instead of saying that he just saw...

And so she in one day while they were training her powers that so much hid and was afraid...

Until he helped her reveal to her parents...

And the initial fear of being a freak was replaced by the indignation of them never saying who she really was...

And in the case of your parents, were you waiting for her to come to them?.

And by gaining his trust he can lead her the other way, a path he chose... And there he converted...

He should worry about things he could predict since he saw and witnessed thefuture, but never thought of it as an obstacle...

And became her little hero, where he lived with her too and frequented the mansion of the best sportsmen, his mother was a retired iceskater.

And his father a hockeyplayer, also retired, were coaches and the best...

And they met on a trip to Japan...

She did. "Whoever is predestined to die will not live, and thus shall die. Zariel said.

And so he looked around, time went by very fast when you were a child, thought to yourself...

Well the teachings that he should choose someone to take in her place, was little fichinha...

But he can see that seconds before she was run over and a few seconds before simply ending this girl's life at the same time she was runover.

And it was milliseconds where the girl next to her made her walkaway.

And did not take the hands of the girl next to her,and came to be hit by the bumper of the car that broke loose ...

Or the time she came to do she should go ahead in a presentation where she would fall slip on theice.

And by tripping over a parapet and losing your balance..

And then hit her neck on the grille when she fell, simple as she would go at her chance...

And what was broken and twisted, but he convinced her to be third on the list and give up his place of a girl behind her, who competed with her...

And he chose her well, since this same girl would come to have a splendid future and great success, she would be famous and die over a hundred years old...

And he made her steal his life and his destiny...

And so she died before her the same way she would die if she were the third in line...

He visited the school janitor, a man in his 30s who lived with his parents at the back of school, ran away from a boring, insistent boy...

He remembered that he was eventually charged with murder, he always hung out with him and it was on this day that in his room he saw DVD...

And he's made friends with him, where he can make friends with the man...

He saw that by the end of the year, primary school girls had disappeared...

The caretaker, was cool, he thought...

And while he was going to the man's house and while he was helping to make paper planes, it was weirder that in the days that followed he helped him with glue and paper and in the courtyard he saw the planes fly.

One day he invited his friends, had no direct contact with the man who did not touch him directly...

And he was very suspicious, everyone kept an eye on him, very close to the children...

His father who was suspicious and asked several times what he was doing at the janitor's house, and he just didn't know how he knew...

And he probed some of the teachers who stuck his tongue in his teeth in one of the few times and mere occasions when he attended school meetings without Alfred's presence in his place...

And he looked and said.


	81. Chapter 81

19

\- Airplane... - He looked and was happy to see the planes fly...

Your father went to school the other day, it wasn't surprising he was prepared for it...

And the principal and the teacher accompanied him to a park behind him and so they saw Bruce yards away making a paper plane fly around.

Some parents accompanied by Thomas, who seemed concerned about the approach of a suspicious adult with children...

And they watched him sit around his daughters and saw Bruce next to them, and everyone starting to breathe a sigh of relief was not as indecency as they thought...

And of course he didn't know the half, he had contact with Maheb, Amasteus and all his friends, who promised Bruce not to tell all the details of his investigation...

He approached the boy unexpectedly even the least contact was something that had aversion, Bruce if he saw him retractr, even if in the first life he would have jumped away he now did not care to receive a hug...

And he had fun as a six-year-old, to keep up appearances, but without nakedncto forget why he was there and at first he did not care aboutan abraço...

And he saw the plane that crashed away from another plane,forming some stacks of paper near others that flew this instant and crashed into a nearby lake sinking into a small duck pond...

His father took him home after promising him a plane that wouldn't be papier-mâché.

And it was better that a plane exista someone with big boobs and who carried him on his back ...

And he remembered how much he loved flying with Sara a few times when he went out with her...

And he saw gotham's sky fly at night flying over the Mansion of Northuring and on the estate of Lord Maheb...

And she seemed to be stronger than Superman... At least in the mind of a six-year-old...

And so he observed talking to his friends, far as possible without extra contact no more than necessary...

And remembered a half-talk, a girl entering high school had disappeared right after Yvana.

And he saw that there were several girls who also disappeared in this course and with all the similarities and without any clue occurred,seemed a cycle of murders that did not stop ...

And some cases were more difficult than others...

It began with the case of beating his friend, his photo at the funeral that had empty look, he was interrogated the Caretaker, Melvin, was accused.

And in the future I mean a year later, he looked at the documents, there were shoe prints size 44, he had in his house, as he found looking in his room...

He observed carefully, that children, disapreciated in a space of two weeks over six months to a year and then they would be victims.

And that some of them were found and others were not heard of or had never found pieces of them...

And he was able to prevent the Kogo Ryu from being killed by changing the future, in fact it didn't prove to be that difficult.

They went to another city, again everything started again and again the accused was arrested...

And it was what seemed like a cycle of some dead girls being found a suspicious person being found and easily charged with evidence emerging at all and easily discovered...

Quickly without any easily found complication, all the evidence scattered everywhere...

Like he said to his face that he was the bastard who did it.

And they were suspects, they walked with children, they were close, they were strange and they had childish character...

They were specific, not any random person, in short when researching he chose specific families, those who came from immigrants from other cities...

And in total, they were girls from wealthy families, and possibly enriched and on the run, as if they changed surnames...

And he investigated them and they all immigrated and came with riches that arose unexpectedly along with the great influence of this city...

And that somehow they had double life, marital problems, enriched in an illicit way or some dark secret...

First in yvana's case the first suspicion falls on Leda, who the police thought was her mother,second, she had beaten...

And over and over again her body marked and interrogated her over and over again inferred her life...

And he sometimes saw that the ones who treated her most serious injuries when she couldn't control herself were some doctors at Gotham Hospital, often either Leslie or Thomas...

And that she didn't press charges, none of them would complain...

But they left herthere, literally, in fact at that moment in an instant she wet the hands of some detective, but before going to trial was found a suspect and arrested ...

It was really fast and ineffective...

He had a companion who was sadistic, it wasn't her husband, it wasn't in his role, he was just a gogo boy and of course, his marks didn't show up often...

He took girls from elementary school, had clues and evidence planted at Melvin's house...

Well, like the previous one, he could also be framed by anyone, since he was free for everyone to enter...

He was lonely with no friends, but he wasn't a pedophile, he didn't touch him suspiciously, he was an adult, but he didn't look like one.

And he retracts a lot when someone approached the man, this man was too skittish, hard to tell if he was a pedophile, first his childish air...

Big children seemed to be the main people there to be framed.

And he couldn't understand the emotions, but he knew how to be an actor...

And that was the most important thing...

I did not understand and still do not understand, but I was taking and using his ability to manipulate and the knowledge of the human psyche, to deceive and improve my life.

And it was and yet it was a riddle, because people were kind to me.

And because they were good, everything depended on the contest, and the person in question, it would be because of them, even, or because of my father's money, to see me growingup.

And if you didn't give me a reason to smile, I wouldn't smile, cry, it was weird, I watched the adults interacting with the people around them, why did they care?

Is that what moved you? Curiosity? What was kindness? its meaning? I didn't understand... Why were they good? Why were they coming at me?

Was there a particular reason? If you gave me a reason to cry, I'd cry, but for no reason, I wouldn't laugh or be sad.

No more... I wouldn't be an ordinary child anymore, I wouldn't go back to your first life...

It wouldn't be like it used to be ever again. "By all means they were different.

I couldn't understand why they smiled at me, and these days once a week my father took me to a psychologist, I didn't understand, I still didn't understand, I didn't understand his questions, what he felt...

These thoughts, the emotions, these feelings were not mine, they were strange...

And at that time he could say that all this was just an inexplicable situation...

And so he was taking this situation to another direction and to another perspective, since he no longer wanted to repeat this same story he had reprised this life more often than he wished...

I'm not a normal kid, your father once said in his thousand previous lives more times than he would have liked.

And all these questions changed a thousand times and were enough,, so he should learn to lie and cheat and use his resources to change the future...

And to restart all over again and become the flying fox from an early age to be Batman from an early age...

And he was a strange child who had difficulty interacting in his first life he thought he could change, after so many attempts, now everything could be different, and there were so many reasons, that he did not smile without a reason...

And now he was a master of acting, without looking at his friends, human contact was strange, even the demonss he had contacted him strange.

And he talked about the basics of emotions, the meaning of it as he should know and know, but he himself did not have them, it was more isolated...

And even though he was with so many girls, and he was lonely even though he had friends, but all this was for the greater good.

And he found throughout that at least he should stage, lie and win people over to do what hewanted...

And everything they did for him, but things have changed.

And when he returns a second time he relives for the thousandth life, of so many previous lives, where he is not alone and accompanied by another entity forces him to make decisions that in another life he would not make...

But 1000 was too much, it even traumatized, and it should avoid a big repetition...

He should lie and get close to people, and that might be necessary in the long run...

He saw a ghost in the bathroom. Female, and so would use this to your advantage one day...

And he scared a lot of girls, just for Yvana to use the bathroom by herself...

She had so many marks that when she lifted her sleeves or the dress everyone could see... Your baby

Some older girls or even the same age who were jealous already implicated with the girl ...

They were the ones who weren't part of his circle of friendship...

He saw his friends at that secret base in that building that flowed into an underground river.

And he heard the story of Lord Miharbi a Muslim Arab who became known to Maheb's friends, they were known, he had been at a party in the emirates when the citizens of the sand saw a star on fire as if fleeing from hell...

And he told that it was a fertilized embryo inside a Kryptonian birth chamber, it was what appeared to be a brother of Sara...

And that it was fertilized before Kal was sent ashore... And older than Sara...

And there were instructions to follow to choose the sex of the embryo still in an un fecundated state...

And he could induce that to multiply and divide and he would thus create an original inhabitant of Krypton was a mutant, who would be more than one...

Great feral and reptilian creature...

And he came to be very interesting...

And he so without the knowledge of Miharbi and Maheb created a perfect genetic copy and pure Kryptonian...

And he called rachel and she grew up on the Kryptonian birth camera accelerating her growth and inserting knowledge through a probe..

And seeing her putting on memories and implanting memories to be faithful to him...

Cecil and Regina also seemed interested until they were brainwashed...

And in this period he would insert messages and create the perfect soldier and so he accelerated more and more until at one point he took everyone there the whole family of Miharbi and Maheb..

And there and using the Kryptonian machine he can brainwash everyonethere.

And enough to make them believe in false memories,, that Rachel existed and was Sara's sister created by Miharbi

It looked like she was in a cryogenic state for twenty years or more before her ship fell to earth...

There was data collected from Krypton...

And Rachel came in handy, she was comfortable with her life among the Muslim people and was a great soldier, and she acted together with Sara, both.

And he chose the same Kryptoniansurname, and she came to be a companion and verycurious.

And she had the best and best-made false memories that Kryptonian technology could make. .

And he watched the two fight, and Rachel was much stronger and quieter as a ninja as good as him, she came to be such a good and silent windspirit...

And being faster following the wind and hiding in the shadows, almost imperceptible...

And she traveled the world, where she came in a future she became a newspaper presenter a journalistic anchor and socialite who succeeded her adoptive father Miharb in an oil...

And she measured almost two feet and forty tall, was very tall strong sensual and muscular and learned fast almost a chameleon that absorbed knowledge like a sponge ...

The ovulo itself was guarded for more than twenty light years before entering a cryogenic state...

And she had the physical appearance of a 20-year-old woman, and participated in her adoptive parents' business, and attended business meetings...

Years before Clarck came ashore... she was in suspended animation for approximately 10 years or more...

And in her life she followed in Israeli espionage...

And she came to participate and fight in wars and worked for the Mossad she was a beast in the struggles, and came to accumulate secrets within the Israeli people.

Andshe served in the army and just as she was committed to working in the family business...

And she came to be her most faithful spy and soldier, master of infiltrations, and espionage, where she secretly eliminated severalenemies.

And he made bank transfers from terrorists and factional leaders and criminals and mafias to accounts on tax islands...

And the embryo was more than twenty in suspended animation..., but she was totally a demon woman, she was a fighting beast and both suffered the same reptilian mutations induced in experiments that he initiated and submitted...

Well it was chronologically different... , but he used it well and inserted it in strategic locations in the Middle East...

And his long, straight black hair and eyes as blue as a clear ocean and those lips and sculptural body, and he stopped heraging.

And he put a liquid sun irradiation in his veins, until he can throw the Kryptonian cocoon into the sun for six months before it begins to grow...

And his sunburned appearance red skin...

And so it is revealed that she was much older than Clarck the data reveal that there were more than Kryptonians and Cecil and Regina were confidants and curious about human customs...

And they themselves were what they called the pre-era of a thousand years of darkness.

Cecil and Regina left some relatives on Krypton after their withdrawal from the planet...

And so he looking at the crystal tower, saw that Sara and Rachel each of them foram conceivedinthe best genetic engineering that pre Krypton a thousand years before the clone war, could have...

And it seemed that theyas were looking for the best genetic materials and thus accelerated the healing process of their organism, and thus also its embryonic growth..

And soon the records showed that kept her in suspended animation soon after her conception... Collecting genetic material... And perfecting...

Inducing evolution through an ovulo in suspended animation...

And so he saw that Cecil and Regina were ancestors of Sara and Rachel, in conception since that planet fumandghent by day and a glacier at night...

And even for a Kryptonian there were more pairs of DNA added there than normal.

Accelerated learning, accelerated memory and photographic... just more pairs of DNA more than 4...

And Cecil and Regina invited Sara and Rachel to trainon her planetto evolve from a simple Kryptonian to a Flamexist...

Andshe's graduallym started in the Flamexist customs...

And so accelerating its embryonic growth after the addition of primary sources...

And shes were the coverof assimilating knowledge and techniques and so he saw each of his daughters...

And each of the adoptive parents sent their daughters abroad in the midst of missions and training, and soon after they completedm 20 years of training...

And they would meet years aftershe's travelledon the planet from country to country, and thus acquire knowledge...

But he was thinking about Bruce now.

The boy revealed that to match Sara and Rachel when he turned 13, whether his parents like it or not he would leave Gotham for a few years...

And then Sara and Rachel each went to travel together to Flemexista and would bein that galaxy for a few years...

Of course hees said shes wasn't thes only womanhe was going to be with...

And i'd train abroad...

And so Miharb then talked to Maheb's daughter soon decided her course of action...

And he went along with his plan and would find someone else involved in his plans and a way to win allies and stop the deaths of innocent girls...

Mihardi Endolin Okland Leyborun, the greatest bounty hunter in Europe a true Irish redheadthe sunburned he was descended from Arabs and Irish, and was married to a yoki onna, and being mother of and a wife and husband with powers that rivaled the gods...

And each of them with supernatural powers, and descendant of leprechauns and herself a woman of the snows by origin...

And he was descended from Arabs, goblins and wizards, she had a gift that was passed down from generation to generation of the oldest lineages.

The Yoki Onna called Shisui they met when Mihardi hunted a killer through the mountains of Japan, and on a months-long hunt he managed to kill his target, without before succumbing to his wounds and waking up in the snow...

And he was found by Shisui Shin,the yoki onna and is gradually taking care of him and feeding him...

And they were the best at what they did even in sports when he got better, and he left promising to come back...

And that's what took a year and then came back the same way and so for more than seven years once every six months they met...

And when they decided to stay together and they lived in the mountains when they decided to live in the United States and travel they started to start another profession...

And when they had other professions, she skater and he hockey player...

Both decided to train their only daughter Daniele in their arts that were good and approached Bruce when he asked to teach him the same arts...

And in the original life without ever knowing Bruce via through accounts of other heroes and villains who went the same way...

And so she also traveled as a sin-eater with these skills inherited by an ancient master of ancient Sumerian.

And this man in question came to devour the sins of the world and pass the less kind person, and in an immense and great misunderstanding...

And he met him at a party of Lionel Luthor, and he before approaching Lex, Bruce brought his presence and gained his esteem and confidence and over the subsequent months...

And they talked away from the company of their parents and Lionel...

And he knew the fate of this family, but somehow something should change.

And he needed to at least save a single soul if he did.

And so he gradually saw that very religious woman, who had a long life of devourer...

And so he was taught by her for months and so what would take decades hundred years, he learned in months taking lessons once a week at the house of Eduarda on Tuesdays...

And so he saw the woman leaving with the promise of returning...

He had his first contact with his first life, contact with this woman years later as Batman, he fought with Mihardi, with her, but his daughter was corrupted...

And so he had the same powers as shamans and spirits and conjures, and all the gold he could carry, and also a mage ofice.

And she was similar to Lich, but in every medium he went crazy was not good going into despair ...

And after a while in a future where he was supposed to see and already old almost retired, he saw the scene, with regret when blizzard and some villains killed his parents.

And he arrived late, he wasn't old enough to fight, but he was the only one who could act at that moment.

He wished he had never reached such an advanced age his desire was to be young to fight...

And tried to kill her then, but did not, it was at that time, that she awakened her powers and killed the blizzard, and all the villains who were in that ambush, had power tokill.

And not to save, she knew that if she helped develop her powers and guide him to the right side,and that future would not happen,but by that time it was too late.

And she ended up dying trying to destroy the world in a huge block of ice, thanks to her mother's power, he had to kill him without any hesitation.

In the past before these events his parents lived a season in Gotham when he was a small child of five years.

And he met a mixed-race descendant of his mother Yuri Yona she was Japanese, the oldest goddess of ice andsnow.

And they were married, but each lived their lives and took care of their own business, and so they were in Gotham with one of their parents trips to Daniele Okland...

He recalls that when he traveled to Japan to deliver his body in a battle in the snow, he met his mother, this told his story, who met.

And when several Yoki Onnas were caught by an unscrupulous hunter her mother was caught and nearly murdered and Mihalbi helped her get revenge...

Before his death when he went mad...

And it was initiated in the secret organization of china called Lóng qíbīng, mưdān or just Longmu and they founded the organization when the dynasty fell and unifying all the teachings into a...

And in this way they arose when they were master ancient warrior monks who fought on behalf of the government the Long were warriors who followed the teachings of Xuanzang...

And yes, it has existed since it was founded by this master, (602-664 AD), also known as Master Tripitaka of the Great Tang Dynasty.

It was at this time when he himself being sent to a council of Tibetan masters and lords of Buddhist doctrines, they were master warriors and monks seeking nirvana.

It was in these circumstances that there were justices among the warriors and feudal lords who appointed their best warriors who found strange considerations among the best but only masters who were their soldiers.

And he can see firsthand a forgotten power in the midst of wars that have long been forgotten...

Nalanda was an acclaimed Mahavihara, a large Buddhist monastery in the ancient kingdom of Magadha (present-day Bihar) in India.

And he can see firsthand such power and knowledge...

It was strange to be in this place so far from civilization, so far from the western continent.

And it was so many ancient arts that were forgotten masters in these techniques were lost so long that there was no master in such art.

At its peak, the school attracted scholars and students from near and far with a bit of travel all the way from Tibet, China,Korea, Bruce to the South, and central Asia.

And he stayed there so long, and seeing and training with the best and most powerful teachers who passed through there, but that the teachings, inscriptions and even the scrolls would serve no purpose...

And what he needed was to learn... And he needed only to learn and accumulate knowledge would not pass the art of the twelve gates to anyone.

And what in these wars between masters became dangerous and these scrolls he burned them after learning all their arts...

And that place, even now, was well hidden, and he should take a walk there to find out if it still exists in the future.

But before that, he realized that in the ambushes he made several followers and in other times past there were few disciples left, but now, there were many followers who followed him and disseminated his words...

In the future he would see that what he showed at that time, in that simpler, today were only andarchaeological evidence...

And there were monasteries hidden among rocks and mountains that hid teachers and disciples who were easily surprised and fascinated by ancient words...

He also notedhis contact withindonesia's Shailendra dynasty, one of whose kings built a monastery in the complex.

And he walked with a white dog and a small fox that he had rescued from a winter in the mountains...

And another that he had let the other in to take shelter in the rains andstorm.

And he saw the old king giving orders to the builders and vassal there in the distance via slats and sculptors and builders.

And he observed that by the only reflection of a nearby crystalline river, he had no blue eyes, they were a vitreous brown and three more eyesvertically.

And he wore a blue ceremonial kimono, and at that time, it was him, just without his blue eyes, but being a previous life, which he should finally see...

\- The construction and great transformation of an ancient religion, where the masters were the all. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- You are now Zillion. - Said Zariel.

And he saw the beautiful building at its peak, the stones and monks united for the first time for the sake of a single power in common, for the sake of a place of pure enlightenment and meditation...

Much of our knowledge of Nalanda comes from the writings of pilgrim monks from East Asia like Xuanzang and Yijing who traveled to the Mahavihara in the 7thcentury...

And he can know each of them, and from that he learned from the true master, and reading about it was incredible, but the first-hand view is not true in his first-hand vision of his first visit.

Vincent Smith noted that "a detailed history of Nalanda would be a story of MahayanistBuddhism, but he saw that see that whole monument..

And in consideration of his travel he looked around and should train and have a first-hand taste with each master if possible and the impossible.

Many of the names listed by Xuanzang in his travel journal as Products of Nalanda are the names of those who developed the philosophy ofMahayana.

And over time, he soon learned from the old master the ancients had teachings that were lost a long time ago...

And now the study in a true master of techniques lost by time, where he could learn something that in ages would be forgotten.

All students from Nalanda studied Mahayana, as well as the texts of the eighteen sects (Hinayana) of Buddhism.

His curriculum also includes other topics such as the Vedas, logic, Sanskrit grammar, medicine and Samkhya and he learned everything he could absorb firsthand...

And he looked and studied being under the same tree that Buddha was sensational.

It would be amazing to make the way of Buddha, he looked around his the old are so different, were short of the new warriors.

And he found that he would have plenty of time, after all between time travel nothing would be lost and could take as long as he wanted...

And he saw the monks training were ancient inscriptions bats that for that time were more than current teachings.

And in search of more teachings for those times without equal to Prince Siddhartha (6 A. C) , he prayed for several days, but soon he was chosen as a messenger of a king who came to visit the monastery...

And there was no problem praying...

And the same as siddhartha's former father king had asked to build..

And then he seeing that there was no other way accompanied and walking through the mountainsand forests..

And he left Kapilvasthu in the middle of the night and arrived Rajagriha, the capital of Magadha empire at that time.

The villages were simple in the midst of forests and mountains thick vegetation, wild animals lurking and hunting their own food.

After a brief stay in Rajagriha, promised King Bimbisara before he let him return when he realized he should return from where he left, but wandered around those villages, and mountain the vegetation and air were so different.

And helping everyone who arrived there in search of help and around the small and large villages he did not deny help or lack in receiving.

Looking for places of solitude in which to practice spirituality, he moved to the neighborhood of Bakrour village, formerly the village of Senānigāma, a part of the Uruvela, at that time and he saw several masters coming and going through the monastery he observed around.

And along that place, there were several spirits and youkais along with yomas,some warrior monks roamed those forests...

And he learned from the ancient arts and among them, he learned techniques that were there a way to exorcise spiritual beings that roamed and frightened the inhabitants and passers-by some travelers who passed by.

And over the six years there were many who were helped to get rid of monsters and little spiritual beings...

And he started walking and studying and practiced austerity for 6 years in this neighborhood,he helped in hunting and learning and some wanderings...

And he helped in houses, temples mansions and palaces, of course he charged his services and stays and he studied silence and then be taken by time, and also when he practiced his exercises.

And When Bruce went with his parents, Eduarda Veronika and Alfred to Houng Ko, while his parents focused on their respective jobs.

And a master ally of Xuanzang, he seemed to be an ally and relative of Huang Di, many years ahead...

And he looked at Bruce, to whom he only heard the teachings and when a villain who killed the bronze tiger kidnapped Batman, and held him captive until he told him about the teachings...

And well, that was before his time travel, and when he knew about this organization, which he said how to be accepted...

And well... If he was held captive for more than 10 years in this organization even though he was a man of more than 90 years, and he saw the masters train...

And one of them saw potential in an old man, but he was constantly sending by time, but this brought as much complications as they brought stewardships, on the one hand it was easy to use and learn techniques to which he was already known ...

And on the other hand, when using this to his advantage in captivity, what good did he bring at this time...

\- You can meet this man now, and come back, and see where he could be your ally so as not to let that occur. Zaria said.

So this timeline is doomed to oblivion... and she would be erased from existence, just like that whole timeline, when he managed to save those girls from the cycles of murder...

And of course it did not exist, and if this timeline is going to go out for him to return as a child and after his journey through the early days of the organization's creation...

And then by itself it was easier, but it also implied misunderstandings when they thought he was some kind of reincarnation...

And this man was different from his future alternative version...

And he was more conscious and even patient with him.

Xuanzang was the master among the masters the demon among the monsters he was a loose beast amid blows that rained between them...

And he saw them over and over again and taking years of learning...

Huang Ko was a wise man, but he was also a man calloused by time, mainly by his life full of difficulties.

Years of training millennia to be exact made him the master of the masters and at that time so many years gave him the ability to predict martial arts moves the next blows of his opponents and even copies fighting styles of his opponents and rivals...

But he himself could not follow another line of reasoning and his movements were unique, repetitive and did not change, as he attacked he was predictable ...

And use these skills and what you saw in the early days of the organization's creation...

And the years of captivity seeing the great master defeat any man who came to turn him into battle...

And he had a bad support foot a predictable and repetitive recoil movement, and you could cheat he always used the same support foot even if he backed off and tried again, that was the problem of being left-handed...

And he was in those neighborhoods and he can decorate and memorize his moves and movements...

And their style of struggle did not change as the centuries passed, through the ages they were equal, they evolved and added, but they did not change completely...

And that would help him a lot at some point...

You could time and know when and how he would attack and invest in attacks...

And it was granted to him, the teeth of the dragon if he beat the master, at that time in the midst of his wanderings in that era, he gained many other items...

And of course they were guarded by monks who kept them as treasures in those isolated mountains...

And so when he came back when he needed it they would be stored there as the mark of the bat, and so he did it by training for more than ten years and seeing the techniques and so he decorated it for many years...

And they hid them and others he took them leaving fake objects instead...

And so he can cheat, he knew his techniques, when to attack the moment of action and when to subdue him, and then it was not difficult to know what his movements would be they did not change in millennia what was easy to predict...

And it wasn't hard to know what his next move would be...

And so he had received a look of fear from the master who tested him.

And he saw him when he was nothing more than an old man without a cape...

And so he decorated completely even seeing this and picking up for more than 10 years of captivity, or more than ten years of training in the previous eras, but to be chosen as the next master...

And Bruce met this master on his journey stayed just over 10 years in the hidden temples of the mountains of China, there was a master Buddhist warrior monk who visited him in Gotham as soon as one of his friends' parents talked about him

A hunter of the Organization Black Lotus, and a snow yokai of the Organization of Bombay, and to surprise... a member of a secret society Um-Mu...

And he would be present in the creation of these same organizations...

Yoki onna was a snow yokai the oldest and most powerful snow spirit...

And Daniele's mother.

Businessmen in the tourism business, red and freckled man, white woman equal to snow pulled eyes and black hair...

And with the most powerful power of all and so he saw being invited to the house of both, they all seemed to know each other were members of the same organization, which Veronica and Eduarda headed...

He would try now, the moment he should be tempted, and so now that he has met him and convinced Danny to use his powers to which she refused to gain his trust...

And if that didn't happen it would be in the future anyway, even if it were to change sooner or later.

In the future she would simply be the greatest snow mage in history with fantastic powers of an Irish leprechaum...

And nothing would stop her from being sent to that temple hidden by the warrior monks.

And in the meantime, somewhere else... At school... Em Gotham City.

It was cool, the other children did not like or did not understand was afraid possibly of Melvin he always played kite to those places, he passed by the park surrounded by smaller children ...

And he was nice almost weird and childish, and the adults became suspicious, and he had no adult friends, not even the same age...


	82. Chapter 82

18

And they were children, always children, and it was uncomfortable the presence of a single man who was friends with school children between 6 and 12 years... No later than 16 years.

He liked to be with the kids, but he wasn't a pedophile, he looked like a boy who never grew up...

And he played a lot of jokes that for someone his age, they were childish and suspicious.

By the way, he remembered years after that he began to change, after his parents died...

And this same man would be fighting for his innocence on death row no fland as much as he tried never to prove his innocence.

He was more mature.

After several people were charged with murder at the next moments and cases that were solved in record time at that time...

And he ignored everyone and didn't even care to think, but he had seen it in the news, newspapers, research and books in this regard...

Pamela's sister Amanda was nosy and always tried to enter her sister's friends club, sometimes it got to the point of trying to get into friendship circles and even seduce Poole...

And even he... And it wasn't a few times...

And that became a loving triangle.

And i came to think that she really either wanted to compete with her sister or keep an eye on her about their friendships...

He looked around on the football field, displaced as always...

He went towards the courtyard and saw the girl and followed her...

He remembered leaning against the wall of the school building...

1 He did not remember well why he was isolated, rubbing his forehead to the head rummaging his hair messing up a lot...

He looked around what he remembered about the future...

1 – He saw the news, and of course soon after the events, and when he was Batman, he begged to say that he was not the caretaker.

2 And no one listened to him, and of course he was a child, who would listen to a child... - This could be repeated.

Your father at that time... That's why you sent him to boarding school outside Gotham.

He had all the documents and gathered information about it, left by Amanda in her first life...

In case Amanda would make a great investigator, and he could use her, after all she was an eximia detective, but needed to take this craze to shout to the four winds his knowledge and his inflated ego ...

Many years ahead, he met in his future Simon Trent, already retired and him as Batman, but at this time of his childhood the actor who gave life to a famous character from his childhood...

And the gray ghost, his greatest television hero, and after him when he resumed his life he met a greatest coach...

And the moment he saw it he remembered another character, but who was zatara's enemy and posthumously constantine...

Silver Eyes was named a hooded being with three silver eyes that shone behind a tunic hooded cape with runic Sumerian symbols and that covered his entire body that only showed complete darkness...

And when he spoke and white hands like a corpse they had long nails, with long robes, runic symbols and silver clothing.

He did not show any part of his body, if and of course, that he had it, and that he could transform he was a being of magic and spells being can do anything...

And coming from the creation of chaos and order being pure magic and ancient and profane knowledge, he was a kind of fairy in the same way as Mitsuteri...

And he was a creature that appeared at dusk as an elongated shadow, and occupied the human form of both human alternating of a small animal, they found themselves near the forest in the cemetery...

He was a special magical being who rivaled Mitsuri and a form of a red meerkat...

In the case of finding Silver Eyes and Simon Trant, an actor whose decadent future, who once in his childhood became extremely famous.

He had a resounding success, for a life that lived through his past success, of course it was his present, as a child, but this resounding success...

And then it had a thunderous decline too, apparently nothing lasted forever, it was astronomical in both directions.

Another who had interests in him, in turn a supernatural being, there was everything there to give a big problem, but Amanda, who had an incredible talent to be a detective.

And so he began to also approach her, Mitsuri, Hashashin and Grey a strange spirit that prowled and visited Veronica's house.

And with a visit to Veronica's house, they went to watch Simon Trant's series of Grey Ghost, he would know the future of each of them...

In another life perhaps he was his enemy, more precisely Doctor Fate years ahead in another incarnation in another host.

So Bruce even with the partial help of his parents' help, more with the help of Veronica and Eduarda, he saw that he needed to help.

Over and over again...

And he saw this being giving trouble to the incarnations of the league to magic, and so many ancient beings coming back and attacking magic.

But in the right expression it all boiled down to finding a weak spot, not the one where you kill it, but for an easily manipulated being, where you find your buttons and the right place to press.

He asked to meet this famous actor, he watched television at this time around midnight...

And so he went and came from school to meet silver-eyed people and at the house of Pamela and Amanda's parents and who had a 5-year-old brother, who was extremely shy, but who didn't show up and had his own friends...

And so with the insistence with his parents, he managed to meet Simon Trent, and so he saw that the decadent future could also be changed, he always frequented the mansion the famous a way for him to find out about mere agents of scouts and celebrities...

And he saw his films, it was this same week after the last movie that the man made wasn't as popular as four years ago, but of course, he's been watching for two years.

He had his own altar of high worship where he revered his own fame and success.

And these years ago, but it would be canceled in a year...

And if the series were to be canceled after his next film, and so he went to declare his admiration, and led him to Veronica who had his own organization...

And that in turn led to the man named Beast, a kung-fu master assassin who had a known master of investigation and murder.

And he realized that Simon was very open with his fans that he was very friendly and always gave autographs, and at various times he signed up at children's and charity parties...

Well, not in the middle of entertainment, but in an organization called Black Lotus, it was a government organization, this in turn had the last master of the ashes as it was called... The Order of Bombay...

They offered to live in the shadow of their old success in stardom or follow a new journey of glory, power, success and so he saw a promising future of money acquired from various missions, and so offered Amanda as well...

And so Amanda was taken to her new place away from everyone and there they would be trained in secret places, and of course the teacher invited Bruce when he was older...

And after that he continued his life without these two with his other friends...

He had his normal class, knew the answers to the questions, saw the children, his classmates around and approached them, the furthest, the ones he knew would be attacked...

And he saw over and over again when and where...

And he knew... he approached Yvana at this same time...

And at one time like he saw her beaten trapped in a shed...

And after all blood stains on an axe...

I suspected you might be going to run dna from the killer inside the facility finding blood shoe marks.

But they were looking for blood drops near the footprints, indicating how the killer got hurt...

There were spatter and puddles scattered around and drops of speed...

But then he remembered that they were a long way from the creation of the DNA test...

And the most you can do is go back on this day, six hours, earlier and keep her from leaving at these specific times.

And it was on this day that he, Sara and Rachel went to Yvana's mother's mansion...

Alfred drove the limo and they stopped in front of the gate...

And it was on plan Sunday, and the employees answered, Yvana's mother seemed to be having trouble dealing with her daughter's unexpected friendship...

And even if she said something, it would be very unseemly and he knew she was a woman who depended on appearances...

And finally he let his daughter go out with her friends...

And the next day he took her to his mother's mansion and promised to pick her up...

And it looked like your mom sucked on something that didn't really go well...

And on this day in question he went out with her...

And whenever she had intended to come back or she received a message from her mother he arranged some excuse for her to be out of the established way and he always said something about it, where she wouldn't meet her mother by nightfall... and leaving her in the mansion taking her to the place and leaving just around midnight, leaving no room for any form of violence, not in front of witnesses...

And the next day on Tuesday he picked her up again...

And she escorted her into the living room after picking her up at the mansion...

And after a vague class from a lying teacher, she went out with her, and stayed with her other friends...

And then went home spent two whole weeks accompanied Eduarda in the hospital, gotham and carrying Yvana on his heels, while, that his father worked exhaustively in various emergencies and meetings...

And he knew by observing all the patients, some children, adults, the elderly, all ages, of various reasons.

And he was investigating reports coming in with the help of the two women he blackmailed took saved documents and various files...

And Yvana accompanying by a miracle of fate his father work with him...

And apparently what he thought of his father, it was all child's imagination, his father was conniving with the ailments, he pretended he didn't see it, children crying with injuries...

And he saw the report of how many children he attended with mistreatment or some sexual crimes...

And he didn't say anything, cops were waiting for him in the office, he was just evasive, he stood at the door with his ear up.

And he was angry, he heard, just that, his goal was to save lives, he wasn't a hero as much as he imagined...

But his priority now was Yvana...

All this was his imagination as a child, so he was very innocent, he was grateful to return and take the weight off his conscience from never having known them properly...

Now he was free to follow his investigations without any obstacles...

At some point in the future, other cities had cases of kidnappings of children, girls and adult women along with their daughters, neighboring and specific cities, specific people.

And he followed by the bat computer in his adult life before his time trip, he reopened the case, lying and clear to Berry and Amanda...

And they were always easy to find the culprit, and nothing was ever to stop it, it was like they planted evidence...

Barry Allen seems to be persecuted, which he was more than surprised, as he saw that man in any historical period had something wrong...

And he remembered that Henry Allen's lawyer was the father of a friend of his...

And he visited him one afternoon with his friend...

And the man seemed depressed, abandoned and fucked...

And he was a messy sense of organization, papers thrown and scattered all over the office, wherever he passed there were documents, reports and clothes scattered all over the house to the office...

And he can look at the reports of the man in his house, he talked to a drunk man, the more he drank the more loose tongue he got...

And he told from the first hole in his tooth to his last chaos, and where he lost everything in life when he lost barry's father's case...

And so he looked at the reports, it wouldn't be hard to take away with him, or anyone who came in to steal the documents of any case...

And he took the reports with him, where he talked to a friend who was Gotham's cop and had contact with a Barry City policeofficer.

And so they brought the police reports of Barry's case to Eduarda's house where he spent an afternoon looking at the reports...

Even if he didn't accept that he had help mostly from Amanda and Berry the first time of course...

And now he's following the clues they gave in the future that caused their deaths in the first place...

And he took a leap in time before everything changed and broke into Amanda's mansion and went to his office and stole the documents, and he read them and memorized them...

And returning in time and asked Alfred for help...

And they went to visit the city records, before breaking into their offices and all the residences and contact sources where they could gather information about this case.

There were several data collected photos and certificates that were gathered there

And so she memorized the whole case and everything that involved, she actually did a search on the case gathered a range of information he took for himself...

And he walked through the town hall records in his childhood he went to find out if the all the documents that Amanda meeting really matched by gathering the information...

And then until that moment he was prepared because beyond that she discovered the lives of all the secrets of dead people were no longer secret...

And then with Eduarda's help he went toward the city records of the future Flash and looked in the library and the town hall.

Well now the knowledge was his, no longer hers, and he would take credit for himself...

Barry Allen had an older sister, she disappeared from the records and family life, and he saw some documents kept at city hall, and before Barry was born about ten years before he was born...

There were some police reports that showed details of the time.

What happened was a kidnapping and attempted murder of part of Nora Allen...

It wasn't reverse Flash... There's no way...

If it were him, he wouldn't disguise himself, much less hold a hostage he'd kill to show his face and walk away...

But reports said he was a man with long gray hair and whose face was drawn...

A ceremonial tribal outfit as in stealth and a drawing of a bat on his chest, fangs drawn on his face...

And he investigated the case, at first it was a simple and possibly an attempted kidnapping and that did not occur well..., but it seemed that he chose her...

It wasn't just the random, he investigated, and he can compare with some similar cold cases, and so many other policereports.

And he saw that there were several threats over the weeks before the kidnapping...

And it occurred to him, that reading the police reports and threatening letters stored in the police files eaten by rats and moths, even if they did not give to simply compare the lyrics, but they were concise and well written ...

There were eyewitness statements, and they were showed hysterical attacks and that someone followed those two women, the girl was close to the age of twelve, it was a week before her birthday...

But he was very suspicious about those strange moments.

His mother had him 10 years after his death, she was tied up and tortured...

There were body examinations done on Nora Allen...

And he looked at the police expert report a few years before...

And his daughter as a child kidnapped in front of him, his mother held captive for 12 days...

The reports said it was torture...

Broken bones, two broken ribs, bruises on the face, severed lips, swollen eye.

And then the girl was taken away never to come back...

And they weren't sure why... his parents kept quiet, there were cases of disappearance and kidnappings of people over the years around them.

Someone was chasing them, but even if their guess isn't the reverse Flash, it would still be very convenient and very obvious to be himself...

And he was used as the most obvious, the modus operandi would be to blame others for his crimes, and induce him to believe it was him, it would be very convenient to say that it was zoom of so obvious...

It wasn't the reverse flash...

And there was a specific lawyer who was handling barry allen's father's case...

The records of the filed actions said that in addition to this he raised several cases, was a renowned man and a good lawyer, but in the middle of the course of the case, where Barry's father was accused he was discredited...

And some reports in the case said that he accused another third party who took advantage of Henry and framed him...

But again the evidence pointed to Berry's father...

And he lost credibility and also lost friendships newspaper clippings said that he lost friendships, and that these same friends abandoned him...

And he was the father of one of his friends.

This happened more than two years ago before his return to that specific time.

And at this time Rine Allen was kidnapped on the eve of her 12th birthday, ten years before Barry's birth and the death of her mother...

And in this specific case neither his body was found, there was no ransom demand contact the police...

And nothing came up, but there was a suspect, who was followed and interrogated over and over again was a neighbor...

And it was in this particular period, also that he was accused of molesting and stalking minors, and several people heard his screams was at dusk in the late afternoon...

And leaving home approached by a man, and in particular it was a day between the end of winter and the beginning of summer, in a period of the month near the beginning of the solstice, with black clothes and a crow's hood covering the body ...

And she was stabbed while defending herself and falling in despair her neighbors heard the screams and went to her rescue, but they were also stabbed and the man fled...

It was an old car that was abandoned hours later between the borders of Gotham Metropolis and Central City.

And always children, and pre-teens, at most the oldest age were 18 years, and ages between 6 to 18 years and all were women, and sometimes babies and girls.

And some of them when they were found most often disappeared and were never found...

And when they were always found all sodomized and autopsy examinations and necropsies showed raped, but their bodies had disappeared after all...

And in a two-year span from one to another, other times we didn't even find what were few...

And there were traces not only of rapes, but at least two pregnancies, and were, girls to be more exact when they kidnapped them, but no more...

And if and when they were found, and across the borders between these states Central City.

These kidnappings in question were pre-established, not any people in Gotham, Metropolis, Smallville, Central, Coast.

And all the girls in the cycle of murders he was trying to avoid had a fate worse than death, many times if they weren't found now they'd be destined for worse things than being raped and killed...

And he started researching, and in the space of weeks and months of one kidnapping to the other he realized that there were many other kidnappings that happened in one cycle and ended in another where he discovered something in common...

And they were forgotten relatives who had some connection with ancestors and or brothers who were never found of enemy heroes and villains or allies of the justice league...

And it was in this particular period, he discovered in reports that they were deep in countless rotten boxes of mold, rats and their cubs, spiders, bedbugs and moths in boxes stacked with dead files...

And that they were deep in police files in a moldy smallville file room and where there was an old case that talked about Martha Kent...

And to her surprise she had a daughter who records said near Smallville who stayed at city hall, she had decided not to have any more children...

That was over ten years ago, it seemed like Martha Kent could actually have children, but something stopped her...

And it was judicious how he chose them were specific criteria, and always appeared at some time, an ancient case, the only biological daughter, of Martha Kent.

But after all in martha's family records were rich, she gave up all this when she married Jonathan Kent, but Martha's family was an old wealthy family...

And in this period of the kidnapping her grandfather had passed away and she would receive a great inheritance...

And which she rejected the same month after the kidnapping.

It seemed that the problems came with Jonathan Kent... And not with Martha and not with her family...

And while he was talking to some older farmers with Rachel's help...

And he can see that the adopted name was welcome, had adopted and named Rachel Asharat Hashashin...

In addition to assisting in the training of the girl from Krypton...

And he saw looking at the kent family property records, apparently they had lost a large fortune in a bet with an outsider...

And that his appearance coincidentally he saw that witness reports saw a middle-aged native man with long gray hair...

And he saw a kryptonian secondary ability, she had a heat vision of blue flames and electricity control and the blue fire in her hands...

And meanwhile he saw far away Clarck Kent playing in doing he kept away with Rachel using the ghost skill that could literally become the wind itself and control him as he flew...

Creating fogs and strong winds... and during the period of investigation she kept for him throughout Smallville an intense fog of horror film, there Dracula...

And that according to a great doing and the scriptures of a doing that was never returned...

Some small businesses after they went bankrupt being that also at the same time they were bought or really and literally lost everything...

But there was a small object that was passed down from generation to generation was a kind of diamond and gold comb clip that they received a few months before its disappearance.

And what he discovered about the history of Smallville some families who helped found the city came, migrated from other states an almost forgotten inner ghost town of Gotham City...

And who brought with them a suspicious wealth, some older people said that all of Smallville was built with cursed money from land and stolen from a great rich man and a Cherokee chief.

And he thought they might be rich, but Nora or Martha were not, or gave up their riches for some love...

It seemed that they were cursed even the farms were founded with stolen gold, investigating the records she had received an inheritance from a distant relative...

And months before the kidnapping and her father was a businessman as a child, but the company went bankrupt when she grew up...

Well soon after at the age of 10 after her daughter's death, and 15 years before adopting Clark, she had four previous miscarriages followed by a complicated pregnancy and a sick girl.

But there are no records in the hospital of these abortions and no records of births and or pregnancies...

And he managed to talk to some neighbors of properties near kent and moron farms and he saw that there was a very gossipy lady who took care of the lives of others...

And her name was Emma and she was an old comadre friend of Martha's mother almost 60 years...

And she said that there were many disagreements over a few years with the Kents, being confidant, she counted as the tongue loosened between a few glasses of cognac...

That Martha's family did not accept Jonathan's relationship and his daughter, there were secrets of revenge about something unseminated that they brought to town a long time ago, and that a curse...

With this she also knew in contact with an old friend of Martha that when telling about the difficulties they had financial of course, she had never passed ...

And so, not before marriage, coming from a wealthy family and without financial problems, she was disowned right after the wedding...

There was something Martha's father and mother talked about a curse that followed...

And while until the last descendant of my enemy dies, I will not rest...

And he realized that the same month Martha got pregnant she had received financial help from a relative...

And it was several unsuccessful attempts at pregnancy, and no longer had biological children...

And he found out that after the dead daughter they didn't try, there were arguments they witnessed, Martha had blamed Jonathan for her daughter's death...

And there was nothing to prove that she could actually or could not have children...

And the child disappeared and was no longer seen, she was never found a year later with fractures, a child from a nearby farm was found, and with marks of mutilated dead rape...

And in the following months there were several cases of kidnapping and disappearances...

And that they were for a short time unsolved...

All the main families and families who unexpectedly got rich with coming to Smallville.

And the bodies were never found...

And she knew from a legend something he researched talking to a priest at Gotham Cathedral, and he was accompanied by Rachel...

And there were some records were kept in the basement of the cathedral...

And he wasn't opposed to looking up the records, even if it was with a child, and they seemed to have no mind keeping a secret about it, and about kent problems...

And few were still kept in the register of the city and or the city registry office...

So until the last descendant dies and not on any of them to tell the story the riches the money...

And everything you have conquered from the stolen riches will be returned to the true owner...

But there were suspicions about the killer, and there was an arrest of a man who was charged and by that time of his adulthood he was held in custody.

And he's on death row, too.

As caretaker Melvin he was a lonely, infantilized man who liked children but worked in a stable and also worked and lived in the back of a equestrian club.

And he got too close to the children he was frequented by the children of the local farmers.

The Alpha Woman in Saudi Arabia known as Aimra'at 'Alfaan had an emblem with AA on her uniform black long oil-colored black hair and made in braids with a mask equal to that of theater...

And with a smiling face, a silver and black armor and she followed along with Sara the Muslim religion...

The Asharat and Hashashin family were the original assassins of the Arabias, in imemoriable times they were the agents of the desert...

The best assassins and warriors who emerged before the Mossad.

Both were agents from Ankara, a subdivision of the Mossad in which they advocated spying in direct order of the Ayatollah.

And his desert garment consisted of camouflage in the middle of the desert.

A sand-colored boot and that dark blue soles and clothes with blue ruffles and lines and contours that they were tasked with defending at the most desperate moment...

Mega Woman and Alpha Woman in the west and on the sands was called Eawanis Alramal, were the two together the damsels of the sand.

And Sara was called in some regions as Aimra'at Dakhmatin.

And she was a model and soldier of the ayatollah.

And he saw his future, his secret agent, the one who would defend in the shadows and act together with Mega Woman...

And so if it followed for a few more months that was before him, Zariel could not send him to a time time when there would be no compatible body...

And he followed the suspect, as if transported years before his childhood as if in the body of a great-grandfather he looked around, and went toward the register and the city registry office.

There were documented records of people who frequented the club the old facilities, before of course there are scandals...

And so he could only deduce after all not everything could be avoided what he could do was investigate...

There were suspected cases of murders involving these people, there was an old club and now abandoned...

And there was an observatory that had several children and adults meeting before the scandals ...

His body had disappeared shortly after the morgue, another girl, also missing wife of Hector West I grandfather of Daniel West the Reverse Flash...

And this woman was her grandmother named Caroline North West who was murdered...

And his body was found in a vacant lot, but disappeared from the morgue a year later, and Daniel's wife, callinga it Joseph North West's father Daniel West the reverse flash...

The man gave himself the drink, also accused of murders and disappearances, and to which they found no evidence, but his life was destroyed...

And then even though they freed him, he saw the news that his two daughters Melody West, 15, and Jenny West, 7, were killed, their bodies were never found...

And they never came to be buried, leaving only their two young children Rudolph and Malcon West, 1 and 12.

And years later Daniel West's wife the reverse flash called Andresa Cosby West a brunette and whose daughter was 12-year-old Andreia West white they also disappeared, leaving only their young son Wallace West at the age of two...

And Daniel West widowed only to raise his only son and only one more girl this time was found, but mutilated and killed, but his body had disappeared from the morgue...

And he saw it in city papers and he doubted very much that he could avoid he could just investigate...

And the culprit second looked in the old newspapers data from city records, when he was investigating as Batman, was soon found and this until today in jail ...

It was a modus operandi to blame someone suspicious and who by way of doubt had suspicious behavior.

You're fighting for your innocence on death row... Like all the others who were framed.

And everything was easily solved without any obstacles and problems people are simply trapped...

He was a happy, kind child with blond hair, and green eyes... he spent over 30 years murdering innocent girls...

There seemed to be no parameters for race, creed origin, only secrets and to which he could simply investigate...

And inheritances that would be delivered and history of mysteries...

Raping... And possibly getting pregnant... And maybe they didn't find the fruit and either he took it with him... I always came back for...

Brainwashing to the point of doing everything he wanted and what he wanted...

And he saw that they had changed his last name also the city records showed gotham immigration with the name Telwests and several years later around the year 1760.

And traveling through various locations, and so he saw various property documents, and were mercenary traveling clerks...

Unclaimed inheritances of an ancestor who had left and never returned to seek...

And they received before their great-grandfather a large sum of money before their murders...


	83. Chapter 83

18

And that would make them rich if they weren't for the inheritance...

He chose every 7 to 10 years between breaks and kidnapping intervals, and thus took a range of specific descendants from certain people and families...

Always women... and somehow if they caught the men they were controlled as brainwashing, your Ceita.

Apparently, the firstborn... or the younger, there was no established pattern...

They were specific kidnappings, specific people, specific families and specific surnames.

If everything worked out, how could he face it?

And how could he make that work?

Well the answer is not all deaths could be prevented, but if you find the killer you can give peace of mind to the families affected...

\- Is that going to bring me something good, by any chance? He asked.

She looked in her direction and said cryptic.

Yes, sometimes we only sometimes discover secrets, that were well kept, that others involved, did not want us to discover, or we did not want to remember. " He said.

"And that once we thought that by finding out we would be better off without them... - He said.

And that were important to them, not to us, but to see the truth that were kept we were really happy, but well, it will not be good for those who were involved in it.

\- Well who knows, but good for those who remember, we will always remember those who have done us harm, but those who do us harm forget... - Said.

\- Sometimes only sometimes we must become our enemies in order to beat them in their own game...

He looked at her and continued to see the records...

Well, there was a case that Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent had had a 15- to 20-year-old girl before they adopted Clark.

And they lost all their parents' inheritance before the disappearances, and each of their families had inheritances...

And that same girl she was 12 when she disappeared, around the town of Smallville, there were also a number of murders.

And all the children and adolescents were between 6 and 18 years old, and all of these were daughters of 15 local families.

That enriched unexpectedly and in a suspicious way, and as the friend of a relative of Martha with suspicious wealth came a curse that with her came the ruin...

And so they were all women and biological daughters of local farmers, just like the Kents, and so he saw in the records, had to show small farmers, indebted, precarious conditions, mortgage, little money, and also secrets...

Just as they came with the wealth that made them enrich and grow unexpectedly caused them to instantly lose everything overnight and never rise again...

And possibly some larger plantation companies wanted to buy those land and had migrated from another city to Smallville at the same time.

There were records of several companies and attempts by buyers that soon after the cases gave up and left...

All this around 1678... until 1970...

They were the same dates upcoming records, changed last names changed...

Families who had coalition...

Whose families for 15 generations have migrated to Gotham's Smallville?

In the newspapers were soon shown were fifteen families, fifteen specific families, not random, who were affected, more than fifteen missing children, they did not grieve badly to any other, and of these were never found but no other family was affected the most.

And in bye-by-ages they were allies in hunting Indians and confiscating the scalp of red skins...

But there were several murders, and missing children that were never found, and of course the killer was soon found.

And at this point things took too far, evidence and more evidence there were strategies of judgment that boiled down to experts of nothing ...

And told by a record book that they betrayed a man and with that they stole something very important...

There were diaries kept in ruined houses...

And no conclusion... it would be more important than figuring out why now...

And to the general line, they had begun soon after a big split there were discussions...

And the earliest records he can see were cryptic and moldy diaries were unreliable...

Everyone suspected that it was a big company wanting to cause confusion for everyone to escape, there for example there was a lot of structural lack ...

And of course, if that were the case, it wouldn't just be these 15 specific families, but all the others in the town of Smallville.

And at this time, he was just a local farmer, stuck to this day almost lynched by some locals and the angry crowd...

And all the evidence pointed to him, no longer an indium to the contrary, but in the end it was just unsubstantiated rumors and even without circumstantial evidence...

He was one of the richest men in town, and who had left more than ten farms had enmity with other families, he was accused of molesting other women, but there was no great evidence, he had a large company, and there was as if planting evidence against him...

And such a man swore that he did nothing, pleaded not guilty, pleaded for clemency, and to this day fight on death row I say in his adulthood, and there is in the hall to this day, appealing as long as he can.

Clues pieces of clothing, victims' blood, cut flesh, and DNA, all there children's videos, even modus operandi.

And objects and evidence incriminated them, and were found in barns, he was pressured to plead guilty, and was tortured, but to this day he is pleading not guilty.

And today is back to yesterday when in the past that came to be his present, and now that makes him the master of the puzzles...

And payment to get rid of these children, he was caught watching each of the children.

So he followed the money...

And there were suspicious transactions, he can with Rachel's help go to the bank, there were suspicious transactions and the same red-skinned man was seen there...

There were bank transfers, there were cases and phone contacts weeks before the disappearances.

But anyway, only traces were found and their bodies were never discovered.

Newspaper clippings, evidence tapes, nothing more.

Poole Luthor... She was murdered... A mysterious car hit her... When... Thought... His body wasn't found either.

And she was getting ready for a year-end marathon, she was a great runner...

There were only a few random witnesses, two by the way, who saw a car run over, stop right after picking up the body and running along with a woman screaming for help.

They were strange joggers and fell on the side of the road when they saw a car speeding...

While walking he kept thinking about his friend, was raped was killed two weeks later Poole... his life has been destroyed...

None of this was good. Poole Luthor... the firstborn was riding a motorcycle, on a road between Gotham and Metropolis...

She was the only girl from Luthor who had been killed... at that time

He crossed a train track... Among the records showed struggle... And then she got hit by a car... He trained running every day... but he hardly drove down that highway, there was a crossroads...

\- Well, well, well... - And he said looking around for the second time on that road. Let's see how I can change that.

" And there were no cars that exceeded the speed limit and there were no cars that passed through that place, had a speed limit, but it was so quiet...

"He should be missing something very important...

A car was seen running... and so it was gone... Someone got hit by a car.

What was the data from the police record, he thought while walking.

She was the oldest of the potential victims... did not fit the profile, usually was mostly women between 6 and 16 years, and finally thought the answer is, she found out who it was...

No, he didn't care if they were women.

It was gratifying to rape, to demonstrate dominance and power over them, to feel God...

And have kids? Thinking about it, it was just a side effect...

Or women was by simple coincidence, he was looking for their families, the last name was what counted...

He intended to have children, so he raped and mutilated them...?

Did they have traces of fetuses that were torn off and so disappeared...?

Well, was he kidnapped by the same man who did this?

Those women who were trapped in the cells were the current descendants or victims...?

He had several colleagues, all victims and were at risk about it they really were individuals at risk...

Dick and Jason, were they descendants of these ancestors he was looking for?

Would they be taken even if he was kidnapped, and he was just taken on a mere whim?

So let's be frank when he said he didn't really want to kill, and this was a game for him that he wanted to play and he wasn't in the plans? So he really wasn't...?

And these were her classmates, with their respective disappearances were brought to light several previous crimes, scandals and family problems along with the destruction of prestige of their respective families...

It was like the end of all those families, besides bringing about their destruction, along with the girls' deaths.

And with that it brought the... Ruin...

The goal wasn't just to kill, it was to destroy, to destroy, to make sure that they never rise again one day or again...

And while he returned a few weeks before the recurring period of the upcoming murders while his parents worked on their respective chores he went to school...

And he remembers that before the disappearances and murders, he observed some girls on the list and followed a pattern...

A bisexual girl, in the future at least she had long black and straight hair, she had also disappeared she was known as Emma Tramandal...

And Emma Tramandal, had two alternate fates or she would die disappearing into the hands of the mysterious murderer or become one of the greatest villains and enemies of the justice league...

And with that the world would fall into ruin she would be one of liliriana and darmura's allies, and the other missing girl, her cousin Emmeline Tramandal they would be the queens of the crypt...

Each of them would develop secular powers that would cause the end of the gods and murder all the Amazons...

And two weeks after her disappearance was hellorin riordane's turn to Emma's girlfriend,

They would be the generals of the apocalypse, and after a few weeks it was Michaela Senna's turn, and there was a girl from another nearby school also disappeared.

If they didn't die one way or another, they'd become the biggest villains and murderers...

And ragnarok's cause...

And she called herself Bryana Mortgomery classmate of another girl Sonia Pascal and Jenna Collins, all these children had disappeared in an interval of two weeks each they were 15 years old...

And he remembered that data...

They were the end of those families, where they would destroy credibility and their money would come to an end...

The ruin would fall on them...

And after the disappearance of Yvana Ivanovich, and my classmate, she had feminine features, but she wore men's clothes, she had an effeminate way, that's all.

And she also Wilhelmina Copernicus was found on an abandoned balcony, in an abandoned container...

And forensic scans showed traces of paralyzing drugs on a Gotham pier, and his sister Heather Cooper was found inside a fishing vessel, apparently they were all daughters of wealthy people...

And there was a space of hours between the disappearances and the time of death that were between four hours after their deaths, but they were kidnapped two weeks before their deaths...

And also followed by that were the deaths of Bianca Smith and Georgia Snipes their two sisters disappeared.

Their lives followed strict timelines that he was supposed to alter...

And he was used as a victim for having no powers, in the distant and apocalyptic future...

And in the space of two weeks from one to another...

Each of them he had to accompany them

At first they thought it was a kidnapping that went wrong, but that ended in death, but never asked for ransom, after all it was classmates from schools, but they were private schools.

This was a prestigious school, and old, before it was abandoned and simply he looked a few miles from there there was a tunnel that was closed more than three decades ago, but was open now...

And he saw his habits followed each of them and looked at their event schedules...

And each of them followed a single type of life at risk and strictly followed their schedules...

And that they went and in the courses they did and in turn he enrolled in each of the courses of each of the girls to the point of approaching them...

I talked to them each of the girls had a common meeting point, that fancy cafeteria and restaurant that was frequented by the high class, and in the mall that was in the region that was the connection between the streets...

There were bookstores they frequented...

And that was on the street that connected the city, and without them would go bankrupt and decay with the wave of crimes and disappearances, and soon after the curfew, which destroyed all the trade ...

And after making excuses to talk to each of them praising both their clothes and their intelligence they knew the types of study that each of them did...

And following a strict agenda that they soon advised them to follow other alternative street paths that would be in other lives never followed...

And after a time when seeing that there were people suspicious of a space of seconds he realized that in the previous street where they were to follow an innocent girl had been kidnapped on a side street to hers...

And fate had outlined an alternative that was that someone should die or be kidnapped instead...

And when he started attending these girls' mansion and saw that the danger passed he could see a second future...

Where among them were one of the girls who were heiresses of a maritime empire of both fishing and cruises on the high seas...

And they awakened latent powers from a secondary mutation where they could each control an element of climate and nature where only united could fly and control the climate apart their powers were divided and this was their weak point...

And they would become the queens of the crypt.

It was just separating the girls.

They conquered other companies and joined Kogo Ryu...

Now they were one of your girls...

By some dark interest Eduarda was persuaded to enter with more interest in partnering with the parents of these girls, their society of building raw materials of ship parts and vessels...

And they would be killed in subsequent accidents and to which he could avoid saving each of them and so they would become unscrupulous and murderous where each of them killed a mercenary who did not fulfill his services would also become enemies of the justice league...

The hours referring to the specific days of their disappearances were not random, just to figure out what would be his next step...

They were like all the others, specific times established between their disappearances...

Between the opening of the pier and the school exits...

And he needed to appear twenty minutes before his departures between the morning times the lunch breaks and the afternoon departures.

And he kept it from happening to each of these futures...

And he remembered there were many accidents near a tunnel and a highway, which had been renovated and whose maintenance was the responsibility of wayne companies...

And that ended in death, so Thomas Wayne who had a company responsible for the reform, Eduarda asked Thomas to stop reforming directly with city hall to close the tunnel and divert the trajectory.

They were girls with no friends or other things that could connect her to someone outside her family and or classmates...

He did it in his first week of school...

The question was...

How he chose his victims.

Surname...? Origin...?

The answer came in two seconds...

What if all he needed was to...

It would be like he would look for specific names who made suspicious transactions illegal business and who migrated from other states or cities after suspicious acts

If he knew what they would be then it would be easier, he already had an idea that he could change his futures, he knew it was unscrupulous business suspicious enrichments...

And he'd go to the city library and notaries...

And then the ideas were the same, he wouldn't change targets, otherwise he'd expect another descendant to attack, but those girls they wouldn't take, not on his watch.

And he would change the victim, since he should change fate by exchanging one death for another, so that it did not fall, he should change the order and the victim, exchanging destinations and inducing someone without realizing that she was being placed in the fate of another...

They were cold cases that circulated in the old archive rooms of Metropolis, to Fawcett City, and were unsolved...

And at least that's what was on the minds of cops, and that roamed all the cities, and they were old cases that he saw from time to time...

And he saw nothing more than to read to think of a solution that did not exist, he saw that they had gained notoriety for nothing more than for a few years before it cooled...

And he was the only one who saw a connection between each case, and not unless he could prevent the destinies of each of them from occurring...

And that's what should happen, but only in the 70s and 80s...

And the previous cases he couldn't prevent, but he in the future could find out the location of the bodies they took to a location he calculated...

And if he calculated well, if he could change the course of the targets creating a chance and an alternative where he could create and change events that would lead to another situation.

And he would use his predictions of when he reevaluated and find out where it was stored, where he was kidnapped, and put an end to that place...

But he'd take a longer break...

And the jury at the time reached the verdict after three trials and the alleged culprit had been on death row for more than ten years, appealing after appeal...

They were something that could be elusive to know for a long time as the neglect of the police...

And that you worked as hard as you could, it took you a long time to find whoever you are...

And he maintained his innocence never the alleged criminal and at some point the point got out of control there was circumstantial evidence...

And in every respect everything didn't just stop in theory and stayed there...

And it was commonplace and nothing very interesting besides knowing about

And the dusty room and without any lighting old computers and old files of rats that lived inside the remains of paper in the middle of dusty boxes

Several years ago, around the 1970s and 1980s... and no solution beyond theories...

And he saw that they were all at the time when his old teacher was in Gotham long before his birth...

And he knew only in data from old file stocks there was everything based on consequences...

They were times past, golden times and bright life, where crimes could happen and some criminals were never caught, other times yes ...

But they were simpler times, uncomplicated and without many difficulties, where crimes were rare...

\- Make them stick together... - Zarielsaid. - Make each of them change their future, make them their allies, they will owe their lives and never abandon you be there when you need it most.

Find a teacher. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Which teacher...?

Would they be good?

Help?

Which one?

Could it be that the killer would be an adult close to someone who travels frequently? There was a possibility it was someone close, those rich.

There was an alibi that made him not be in contact with one of the students in this particular period...

And then each of the teachers were approached at times of class breaks, questions about classes.

And he had remembered that there were three suspicious teachers...

And one of them was removed from four previous schools for inappropriate behavior with several students...

And he was very suspicious robson was an algebra teacher, but he was pushed from school to school...

And a teacher with suspicion of pedophilia and very strange was of English, was a woman a sexual predator ...

And she taught at school...

And aside from the fact that Professor Janice, who in turn always made excuses not to go to work, was one of those times when she always claimed the death of a relative...

And there was another teacher very close to student gangs...

Someone who would know when and how to attack? Someone who would have access to all this and a way to cover up someone who could just avoid being found...

All roads led to a solution...

He then investigated should use the best ruse he knew, had already approached Poole, should look more ...

And so he approached each of these teachers, his apology was to use an older student as a decoy...

And so he made excuses to hang out with these teachers at random times to follow each of them in their homes...

It was another school day.

He arrived at school earlier his geography teacher, to be more exact, moreover coordinator, and vice principal, he would be the future husband of that unhappy woman who would be murdered in the future.

Eric Dickson Jackson, he looked what was weirder, similar to coyote Chill, but only familiar, he took a paper and forged to remember the photo of Falconi the Coyote... Or Maxwell Moxon... And your parents' killer...

And the four drawings were similar...

As he was alive was another mystery, his death itself was also a good thing to discover...

And what was more familiar between appearances and so many other things, he was a millennial stalker apparently...

And Henry looked like him, was he his son...? The brothers were his children...?

And depending on that conclusion, would your parents be adopted?

And he didn't seem to have an alibi that was convincing, but to the police he didn't seem to be suspicious at the expense of his contacts...

He had a friend his teacher, disciple of another man who would do for him the dirty work or help him, a teacher, a man who had contact with him who led him to that path, but everyone up to that point already knew the way he would.

And the records had access to all this were children and teenagers few adults were persecuted and were always of school age ...

And Dickson's records...

The put was who would put him in the guide who would control him and give a real reason to do what he liked, but a reason that made him want a purpose more than a coyote.

Meanwhile he worried about the mundane and urgent problems, no matter how much he tried to distance himself and get away from Thomas Elliot this in turn tried to be a gum...

Knowing what everyone wanted and how they wanted it was something he could enjoy when he had a bargaining currency and could take advantage of this situation and these people...

While he was thinking about serious problems of his future, he should worry more about it, but the worldly problems of a child's life with a child stalker on his tail, and this was Thomas Elliot...

And so this potential boy moved to his office and on this day in a matter of both ignoring the petulant boy and making his little wheel of friends ...

And watching around you...

Thanks to the great idea of your kind teacher...

The other weekend...

And he went towards the observatory he was not a potential victim, and they would never at any other time go after a boy his victims were women...

And he gathered some students from a four-class booster class from first-year to seventh-grade two...

And all this because somehow a teacher's mother died for the second time that from what you can see...

He was responsible for the money that his classmates brought to his class where there would be the tour next week and was chosen two representatives,since he was chosen as leader andYvana, deputy class leader and his friend should along with him save the money and deliver after class to Professor Jackson...

But every time he relived the same problems the same day was repeated with the same consequences, he ended up seeing and happening the same thing the money was stolen and whenever he investigated always ended up in the same problem.

The money disappeared from your wallet anyway...

The girl herself was a source of the timeless disorder, without ending and beginning in her.

It was Yvana who was considered to be the culprit and at that time, they were not going on the tour and the money disappeared so many times, and in turn were seven times in a row, until using the ability to go on time and relive the same day he found out what to do...

And so it went on in time at the moment of truth in that instant of the time when everything changed...

He kept the money on this day, and of course, two weeks before he had prepared himself, and so he remembered that money his father kept and sent to the bank.

And had a special theft-proof ink that would simply leave the ink all red or blue, and certain hands equally

And leaves red to whoever would catch, and so he talked to Veronika and asked this had, as being herself, did not even bother to ask any answer that it was, and while she had the visit of a strong car.

And he in the middle of it he can start to come up with his plan.

And of course later and interview with several questions how that ink works with a security guard, one day he asked for the ink for more than two hours of insistence,and in the end won it, and kept it hidden with him in his bag ...

And so he left it there and left it under his wallet in the package...

And when he came back he saw that a certain curly redhead wore gloves in the middle of the extremely hot class...

And so he got up and put his hands up and of course rummage through his wallet before to make sure...

He saw everyone turning to him and so he said with regret...

\- The tour money's gone. " Said at the time Yvana...

Originally she'd be guilty, but how would he return the money with his hands covered in paint?

It was a fuss of minutes or seconds and so he saw everyone crying and cursing and saying who did it...

Eventually he saw Thomas Elliot raising his glovedhands, but he was quicker to interrupt him then...

\- I think we should choose a colleague who can rummage in the bags, who finds it in the bag of the other colleague will not be suspicious and so and who took it. - Said.

And so the teacher looked toward Bruce this one with an evil smile nodded.

And he knew that Eliot was by all means the culprit...

It's okay to look. " He said.

But it was Bruce who positioned himself in front of Yvana's purse, and while everyone looked or moved, Thomas staped towards him and when some other boy went towards his purse.

There was an absolute silence commotion when Bruce Said.

I didn't think so. "And so he showed everyone's eyes toward Yvana.

And when everyone started screaming and calling him a thief, to see if they found who caught someone with a very redhead would have in his hands a red paint was all over the money and there were traces in Yvana's purse...

And it looked like he tried to hide it without success, but he had red scattered with a trail of bad cleanliness, and the girl with a twisted face and almost crying...

I knew it. Thomas shouted, and others went on the rampa.

\- How did you know if the money wasn't with her? " I wanted to know Bruce towards the redhead...

\- She stole it, she hid it. Thomas said. "When Bruce stood in front and defended her...

Guys, guys, she didn't do it. "She said in her defense. Someone put her here. "Bruce said.

And what proof do you have on that? Asked Thomas with his gloves was the first to disagree, he was the first to speak... And attacking...

And only because you like her. "And so they heard others of agreement.

Some boys and girls started cursing and getting up towards Yvana...

Stop it now. He ordered it.

The ovation didn't stop...

He heard his teacher in his rescue.

"Let Bruce speak," he said. "Give it a chance... - Said your teacher.

Because I put a red paint that stains the hand of the one who takes it and is not in Yvana's hand, whoever took it would be with red hands. " He said.

What's going on? They all heard them say it at the same time.

Why would you do that? Said the professor suspiciously.

Because I like to catch a bad guy. " He said. "I'm going to be a future hero. And so he concluded. "I'm preparing for the future. " He said.

I did. "Whoever has red with his hands took it. " He said.

\- And so everyone show their hands, and stand up... - Said. "Then I'm going to prove that I'm right...

Seconds all showed except For Thomas, at this instant he said without waiting all took his hands off his gloves, he pointed toward Thomas Elliot.

And I know it was you, Thomas. "He said in his direction.

What evidence do you say that? He cried in his direction.

\- And because the room is hot and the only one with gloves and you. " He said.

\- If you want to prove otherwise and just take off your gloves. "I told everyone to listen.

And so everyone turned in his direction, his teacher went towards him and stood in front of him.


	84. Chapter 84

18

\- My hands are bruised. " He said defending himself.

\- So you just need to take it off to prove me wrong and then put the glove back on. "Bruce said.

\- Your... - Growled towards you, the boy was angry.

Take it off. – He ordered his teacher to follow the scene, and so he with tearful eyes and trembling hands, he took them off, his hands were stained with red paint up to his wrists.

Everyone prayed him, swore for a moment throwing crumpled paper at the boy, until the teacher raised his hands to stop and so his teacher spoke...

Where's the money? " Growled his teacher...

\- I don't know, I didn't take it. - He said trying to defend...

\- It was you, it wasn't me... - She cried and tried to walk away.

And several children began to accuse the red-haired boy...

But he investigated him and refused to say until everyone ended up at the board table the four students and a teacher...

And it was on this day that he was sent to the direction to scream and cursing everyone who was there, he was literally dragged out of the class toward the board, and his parents were called...

And when his parents appeared and heard the story and soon arrived Thomas Wayne to the place accompanied by Eduarda and Martha...

And after what followed hours of discussion and accusations, in the end the boy was forced to open his closet, even obliged he refused to open his closet...

And that's when they called the janitor and used pliers, and when they opened the closet andthey saw a huge sum of money...

And all the money was all dyed red with paint dripping and soiling materials and there were pictures of Bruce Wayne from various angles and how he had followed Bruce, and there were candles and all sorts of things.

Conclusion when they withdrew money that was useless, Thomas' parents were forced to pay the travel of all of them, the money had been unused, after all it was had red.

And Bruce was driving with all the responsible adults telling his story of mistrust, and saying he was keeping an eye on Thomas who wouldn't leave him alone...

Because he looked like a bad guy. "Bruce said.

In his words he looks like someone who would kill his own parents. "I said it in everyone's face in the principal's office."

His parents didn't look good, but Thomas' parents were worse...

And so Thomas Elliot was transferred from class shortly after clear when he returned from his suspension, in addition to being in detention and soon after he returned...

And of course he was suspended for 1 month from school, before that forced to apologize to Yvana in the presence of his vicious mother and who threatened to sue Thomas' parents...

He'd have trouble with Thomas right after he returned, if he returned...

Leaving this thought for another time... Have your close friends, and your closest enemies still...

The voice laughed and he formulated a plan...

And get closer to your teachers... Especially from him... From Jackson... and four other suspects...

He came to his teacher one of these days and exchanged information.

He looked straight in his direction and learned.

Really Bruce. "He said in a second afterwards. Do you know why she wears loose clothes and why on some days of the week she's always late?" - Asked.

\- Always On Mondays. He concluded mentally.

\- Because her mother beats her... - He said.

"You and a little hero. "He said in his direction.

Her mother mistreats her. " I said at last. "She never seems truly happy or fulfilled...

"Said his teacher, speaking aloud what he thought...

\- And so he learned that that moment he realized what made the man do nothing was the lack of resources. - Money... - Said.

\- The guardianship council - Thought too loudly. You didn't do anything?

I need her to talk. " He said. I need proof. " He said. And I need her to take a body of crime. " I said at last.

\- It would be too late if it depended on Yvana's goodwill... - He said his own thoughts out loud.

\- How hard it is now. "He said. "She's loyal to her mother. "Said your teacher. "I believe she feels guilty. "He said...

It would take a cycle of casualties that would culminate in the situation in which she turned against her own mother...

\- It would be a real scandal. "Finally said your teacher.

Don't tell anyone Bruce. "Said your teacher.

It's not a problem. He thought.

\- It wouldn't be a good choice to reveal. "He thought to himself..

I'm not going to do anything. "He said.

And so he came out thoughtful. If I needed my father's help.

\- At least one try. "But he should not be of much help. "He said thoughtfully.

Taking into account the time of each kidnapping and each murder...

He would have to predict when and how this would happen would have a schedule, schedule when and how and how to prevent...

His history teacher who always gave extra courses, and for him the red demon woman... Hashashin, and he infiltrated the school, to keep an eye on, when he couldn't, they were both good teachers and students...

Hard to say, but Hashashin wasn't the killer, since in his first life he wouldn't be there, and his colleagues died anyway, at least earlier...

And so he looked around, and so he saw somewhere along the way that Hashashin and Amanozako and little Fox Yoko there at Veronica's house.

If only he could postpone the inevitable...

On a particular day his friend came into it and asked...

\- Do you know where you left your gloves? He asked.

The gloves, he thought... He had gloves given by his father... Where you left them, you couldn't remember...

And he didn't even know when and how it... It was weird.

There was a one in a million chance...

He vaguely remembered having to go to a secret base that was between schools...

He found the obvious looking toward Yvana and Leda in the courtyard the girl would never speak, not openly.

He took his friends, and so they made his secret base...

There were her friends,especially a bag of sand hanging from the corner...

Who liked it more than he washimself, a future boxer who would match Mohamad there.

And he was proud, he knew that after preventing Alec from being killed, he could prevent this future from happening and the possible future where she could never rise he would prevent...

And she was on the fourth line of disappearances and murders in less than two weeks, but now after he simply avoided her dead had a new thing to do a new goal...

And he should avoid the zone of effects where she would follow and create a series of casualties that would create a series of events changing the consequences...

Avoid another future...

Alec Briscow this girl was training for the little league boxing would be the first woman to enter the little league, the most famous, not clear, the best.

But fara great fame, had two younger brothers one had as an example his own father, and the other had his own brother as someone to follow, and who did not have so much talent, although both had hope for a good future, and wrestling was his life and his future.

And in the future, she would end up away from this branch, by a combination of events, the first life, did not end well.

And in the first line of time she didn't get to 20, she died and disappeared, there was only one family left.

But what he should avoid is the now...

And on her second time in the new attempt, she reached adulthood, but did not accept a bribe and in turn her father was killed in front of her...

And in her third life she suffered and with the loss of movement of half the body in both cases, by overdose and anabolic...

And she suffered a series of attacks over time and at the end of her life was premature, before it donated

And a thousand lives were enough to learn where he was supposed to change...

And he should intervene in her life in a more direct, less subtle way...

And that's what he did.

Andit's her second fate if she survived the series of murders and goes on a worse life and her father dies...

And she would undergo a series of scientific experiments where she was funded by Lex Luthor and become a brainless henchman in perfecting her body, and in the end died at the hands of Lex Luthor where he got tired of his mistakes and then lost in a fight to Superman.

She would be the first woman originally human to rival Superman...

And in this period before all this happened, she in her youth, she trained had as its base and idol her father and also Mohammed there, and this had in common that they were skilled and strong fighters of both boxing and MMA.

And so she was going to a championship and aiming to win become a champion, the first woman to win that title...

And in this way he remembered that she received an injury making it impossible to reach the championship and finally swam downhill, years into the future...

Alec in turn had an Arabfather, who was separated from his non-Arab wife, who at first did not accept this branch in his life, his wish was a good marriage for his daughter.

And he talked to him while he was treated by Eduarda for a series of injuries after a fight he won...

And he talked to him about his dreams, and about the future, his father wanted his children to be proud of their father and so he remembered that this was the zone ofchange.

And between the end of his injuries and the interval between preparations for the next fight he would refuse to sell the game, and would win, and in the interim be injured and death after...

And so he looking and listening to the conversation he wanted to be admired he looked and said before the German businessman went in there, he appealed to his sense and paternal love...

And he said. "What's the point, your daughter's being proud of her father if he's going to die and she didn't have anyone to take care of her? He countered toward the man.

\- I need to be an example. He growled toward the boy.

\- What Alec needs and what he wants is for a living father who gives her everything she wants, and is by her side when she needs it.

\- And I believe Alec will understand. Eduarda said, too.

"You have to take care of your children. " He said.

\- What if I report it to the police? He tried.

\- The law only exists for those who have money. "Said Eduarda.

"It's not good for the rest of the world. "She said.

And it was at that moment when he thought about it and the arrival of the businessman that he gave in, he thought of his daughter and his children.

And relented he agreed to lose, but before that talked to his daughter.

It was hours of conversation before the fight started, talked to his children and with each of them...

And she began to understand, it all boiled down to business...

And soon after winning several championships, and winning some, his father, began training his daughter...

And he knew that by visiting her even if she got in the way of the mob she could deny it, but she didn't, and they never bet against her...

And if in the previous life he was killed for not accepting the outcome of the match, he would denounce the schemes, but Bruce should make a decision...

And he knew that in the absence of one life he trades for another, and he denounced his opponent for not accepting the decision he went towards the mobster and denounced him.

And in the week leaving towards the police station, on the way between the street and a hundred meters from the police station there was a construction, which he spent one in the same week that there was an accident.

And he would try to stop it and he remembers that Alec's father would try to stop him...

And in the midst of an argument he was pushed and toward the railing and at the same time a wheel wrench flew, hit a constructionbase.

And at the same time there was an explosion of the gas pipe that was drilled...

And it was all thanks to the incompetence of a mason and thus causing an explosion five centimeters from his attacker who strayed fromhim.

And with a space of one millimeter the pipe hit him,crossing his chest and several other people being hit at the same time.

And he ran past him in the middle of a moment when the men pulled him into an alley near a hundred yards from the police station they would use him as a scapegoat...

And waited for the right moment, he strayed from the wreckage while Alfred called 911...

And before stabbing and starting an argument right at the time of the explosion, the tremor occurred when they said it was a robbery at the same time...

And in the middle before they fired there was the explosion that started and screams, he would have to be quick to push the moment he would be hit amid the argument...

And he became unfazed and were not involved and he appeared there followed and ran, after he witnessed the occurrence...

And he turned his face and amid the rush of people who went to the rescue of the men who were hit by the wreckage millimeters beside him.

And he swerved and followed the path until he pushed the man when he pulled the man at the time when he was going to punch him became static and he was hit by the pipe in place of Alec's father...

And she was an idolized woman, and grew up in her father's concept,and even on the disagreements and accusations that were not few, he was alive what was the goal...

And he was traded one life for another, the same man who was going to kill Alec's father killed his opponent...

And he died in an accident from a construction explosion...

And she was his idol, and so he followed a life of adventures, married for the third time in a space of four years...

And soon after the separation he was alone, but always had his children by his side and he was a good father...

And even though he was a terrible husband, where, é of course, and even with religion he wasn't faithful to any wife.

And so he remembered that the man died happy without knowing the path his daughter walked... , but now he did not die lived a long life and became coach of several champions ...

I had hopes for the future... Or the times she can become, or what she's done to be who she is... Or what she was... Your dreams could be fulfilled...

He talked to a professional wrestler who was friends with his father when they were both in the hospital.

And he always invited both his father and mother Madrialbis to watch his fights when he came to Gotham

And while his father treated the loser who had fought and took a beating from his opponent, while Eduarda treated the champion boasting that he had almost killed the man with a beating.

And being treated by Eduarda, and the best fighter and the winner who would become his teacher, then stand up and beat an opponent to unconsciousness, or death if you prefer.

The other was treating the injuries of this brunette man in question, in this case, the girl sometimes her friend also observed the patients in the waiting room.

And Bruce watched his second mother, while the same sewing his nose, and so he looked around.

As he recovered, he talked to Bruce that he was as long as his great deeds, Bruce was amazed, and so he asked questions, the man gave Eduarda a job, and he knew Bruce well enough...

And in turn he moved and gestured with the hands and movements of his opponents, and the boy was very persuasive.

And in turn entered the topic, told about his amazing friend who inadvertently ended up introduced to the crazy fighter and she...

And he was waiting, and sucking up to his friend, without this girl really having one about her amazing skills in the box and wrestling, and at one point he recognized the indirect...

So that in the end introduced Alec to him, in his next coming of the future who hedge if she went the right way...

And she could be a professional and not die at the hands of Lex Luthor or lead to series of experiments to perfect the human body...

Or die for another reason other than lex luthor's hands...

But he always wondered what she would be like in the future if she follows this path she would become a rival to the man of steel...

He talked to each of those boys who wanted to be the best in MMA and box and so he watched a youth and child fightpresentation...

And heand he saw that really each of them was surprised and so began a new beginning for the girl, who in another life would not have this opportunity or meet such a person ...

And he in an instant of time saw himself in the future when he was already Batman years in the future, seeing Alec fighting by his side, and facing monsters...

And at one point in time she became the greatest MMA fighter in the United States...

And so he returned to that moment when he lived happily...

He kept saying that a man's dream was his secret hiding place...

And so on one night after several meetings on the night of school, they met Virginia and Dakota Prescot, were 17 years old, the magas twins, mixed-race Japanese and Dutch...

And they also had three younger sisters one of three years and the older ones too, their respective ages, of Juliet 3, Bellatrix 6, Isabela 9, Nanda 10 years and Vanusa 21,Debora, 25 and Marian 29...

And in total a very large family...

And of course her sisters had powers together,but they respectively had no separate powers,they were incredible and also their powers rivaled Doctor Fate and Constantini together, they were harmful...

They had the knowledge to rival each of their enemies in the future, but no longer they tried they found none of them in it.

They believed that the power comes from the union each of them completed their words and their spells came from the union of all together,they were magas, with supernatural powers, who saw in Bruce a prodigy of the knowledge of magic...

They also frequented the place, and were part of the club, he prevented them from being at the crossroads on one day and so one could turn into an immense owl and elemental powers of the wind and fire of the earth and chaos...

Together they had metamorphic powers...

And they came to be part of the future of the cult that venerated Darmura and Lilliriana...

All of them together...

And he introduced them and met them creating a series of events that would culminate in the order not to be taken to ragnarok's path...

A bisexual girl, in the future at least she had long black and straight hair, she had also disappeared.

And she was known as Emma Tramandal... , but after avoiding his disappearance he learned about an organization commanded by Selene Soron...

And it was an organization that was destroyed with the coming of Armageddon and Ragnarok brought with destruction and he knew about their encounter...

And he was introduced by Eduarda who was contacted by an organization introduced her to the Cults of the Twelve Powers...

And he had the amazing idea at the presentation of the cult, they gave him exactly what they gave Superman in an attempt to see if he was born under the star of tomorrow...

And he gave the impression and the symbol after years of study after the destruction of the organization, he saw the data and codes.

And that they followed to show how they were born and he put following the orders of Zariel...

And he followed the codes of the toys were black sun black moon and that symbolized the primordial power...

And he considered that he could use his knowledge, and using the knowledge of the scriptures that he took when he saw the total destruction and using the ridiculous diary she leftbehind.

And he can manipulate her and command the shadows...

Emma was one of the magas who would bring about the end of the world committed to the destruction of humanity...

And he presented to the organization each of them...

And leading the direction contradicts that it was a subdivision of the Bombay Organization, and that it was commanded by a well-known...

And the direction goes against the end of the world to Ragnarok where they were the representatives and guardians of the twelve powers that were placed in Terra.

And these were the primordial powers and forces that prevented the destruction of the world and the next Ragnarok earlier.

And each of them should be the chief guardians of the primordial forces and guardians and protectors of the spirits that commanded the forces...

Since Emma Tramandal, had two alternative destinations either she would die disappearing at the hands of the mysterious killer or would become one of the greatest villains and enemies of the justice league...

And now each of them should be the protectors of every power embedded in the earth...

And when the time came each of them should give their lives if each of the twelve powers were taken from their vessel and when or as the spirits were taken away they should give their strength and their lives...

And with that the world would fall into ruin she would be one of liliriana and darmura's allies, and the other missing girl, her cousin Emmeline Tramandal they would be the queens of the crypt as they became known...

And the ancient forces were studied and manipulated...

Each of them would develop secular powers that would cause the end of the gods and murder all the Amazons... , but that were now used for other tasks and their destinies were changed...

After he prevented the disappearance and the change of events was the turn Hellorin Riordane emma's girlfriend, but when he changed that moment...

And he can see that he led them towards a course of a series of contrary events and also presented them to the organization of the Twelve Powers...

They would be the generals of the apocalypse, and after a few weeks it was Michaela Senna's turn, and there was a girl from another nearby school who prevented her from disappearing and introduced her to the organization...

If they didn't die one way or another, they'd become the biggest villains and murderers... , but it can change...

And if they were going to be killers who were directed to kill whoever he wanted and killed the right people, and were not seen or caught...

Andthe s preventing from causing ragnarok... They would now be the generals and queens of the ruins and holders of the twelve powers...

And when he met Bryana Mortgomery classmate of another girl Sonia Pascal and Jenna Collins,

And all these girls had disappeared in an interval of two weeks each they were 15 years old...

And it would take the contrary direction and now they have become the true queens of the crypt and become the powerful keepers of the primordial forces...

And in the case when she met the silver black prep school girls named Silvana, and Michelle Limmer had the power of the element of water and earth and its primary elements, they always wore matching clothes and also Virginia wore blue and red, Michelle wore gold and white...

Over the time they became able to act by the shadows, he was able to instruct all of them to act out of sight... and never get caught...

Susannah Tower Ardensghast a cousin of Silvana and Michele and the other girls, and she was powerful, a mage of the dimensions, this was what she could become if she survived the series of murders ... and be inserted into the organization...

And they would be frees to travel through all dimensions a mage of chaos and traveler between the dimensions and future queen of the lost dimension of Akrum a sister dimension of the crystal world would be masters of chaos in counterpart with the masters of order...

And so they didn't die and so they would live for a while longer...

They on the day they found them came through this discover all together the murder of the crossroads...

And he can see using the two girls and while just an amazing coincidence a woman who appeared five minutes later she was engaged to a train driver...

And it happened that in creating chance he realized that by manipulating a dozen headlights that lost theirrhythm.

And it was five minutes that caused his car to cross,, five minutes after the time and coinciding with the time that the train was coming...

They completed their words from what they said to magic, and the teachers' answers seemed symbiosis, no one could distinguish one from the other from sosimilar.

And they wanted to do the same things and hang out with the same people, if they wanted the same boyfriends...

They practically wanted the same things, they seemed like a single unit... and competed for Batman's attention...

They became shadows of Bruce always accompanying him wherever he went when they wanted to protect theirbaby, caused jealousy in othergirls.

And of course they were both older than the boy, they were 13.

And in the future he knew that they shared everything, even their boyfriends...

They were prodigies in teaching and so they were in eighth grade.

And in these hours they talked more with Hashashin and exchanged knowledge of magic and enchantment with this mystical being...

They were very interesting stories...

That i just thought and it happened...

And he once again traveled accompanied by his parents and Eduarda, it was a business trip and accompanying Amasteus in a business venture...

There was Nami Oshunji a priestess of a Chinese Buddhist temple in an isolated temple among the various hidden villages and without much contact..

And with other cities and villages hidden and to which he met on his trip to china...

And next to her friends, when she was insulted and isolated from that small village in northern China in a small village at the foot of a mountain...

And she was seen as a cursed monster and he met her and visited her passing by that place when her masters passed by.

And he stayed for several days and met her...

And in this period of time between the trips and his father engaged in a negotiation in the construction of an immense and pioneering skyscraper that he used with the technology of Wayne-Tech...

And it was kind of the first person who treated her well in a long time when he came to remember that she would become avillain...

And the well-known and evil one who had killed everyone who lived inthat village, after almost being murdered..

And they blamed them for everythingfrom little harvest to birth problems...

And she was visited before that happened, he gradually convinced the girl to abandon that forgotten shrine...

And she would come to make a pact in the name of revenge for all those who despised her and yet he after talking and visiting her for a month...

And he convinced her for a few days to climb with him to the mountains and go on a journey when he convinced her to stay with other monks the warrior monks...

But it was an elongated shadow...

Each of them, he found him there, he began to unravel secrets and while Bruce unraveled the underground tunnels, he was not necessarily alone...

And there were monsters there, but he looked at each of the tunnels he challenged each of them to go toward those courage-proof sewage...

And made each of them sleep the mental sleep trapped and sealed as time went by and were not disturbed or visited...

And so the seal would remain intact and without being broken...

He asked each of them to leave a small black ball, unlike the others who did not know what it was were experimental trackers...

And he with the help of technicians and his friends scattered cameras, and flares, should be placed strategically in dark corners...

And where they could not be found by anyone or even other children, or adults, just by him in the future, this was in theoryand those sewers and caves he would have known before the criminals in the future...

Amanozako and his cats Neko Chan, and he came to become his cats that obeyed him and probed and spied..

And as they walkedthroughall those secret passages and distributed the objects and trackers to Bruce.

And they mapped out those locations and supervised them and they kept an extensive area under surveillance, it all boiled down to a big roller coaster of events...

And they would come to observe all their enemies and associates...

And they would be his spies, and so he looked into his eyes and they after 9 lives would start talking and communicating, there was the king of cats, in the future in a few years...

And Fofinha was a big fat orange cat by the long and hairy and so he received information from her and so she acquired magical skills ...

And they already had them of course all were demons and were corrupting other cats, who roamed there.

And they were not demons, but demonic influence spread, but all power increased and propagated...

And she was old and had the same look and vitality as when she started touring Gotham...

And so he thought and looked and talked to Eduarda needed a shelter for cats...

There were a lot of her there... , even if he had delivered the demon cats to each of his friends...

And they felt sorry for them that they were going to stay in Gotham for so much top...

And so the company Quistelae thus opened a society of protection of cats, were shelters throughout the city starting with the eastern neighborhood ...

And in a period of decay when there were several robberies and attacks that occurred with decay,Bruce.

And he talked to Eduarda and Veronika and convinced Amasteus to influence his father to buy all the real estate in the Chinese neighborhood...

And the eastern quarter itself had the name called Mayonaka no Machi and they were bought by them, and they had the freedom to rename the place and open several cats—coffee.. M

And to use the place to keep as the neighborhood of cats only that neighborhood in question, and with that renaming.

Shinpi-Tekina and Tsuki-no-Neko, and thiss were thes names of thetwo streetsin cross of cats, where there were several ventures and business there...

And it was funded and whose ventures in revitalizations, security, and the whole neighborhood is practically in the name of Wayne and Quistelae Companies

And this whole neighborhood by the way was known by the street of cats, and so there were always people there taking care of cats.

And there was the huge 8-story building... and the Baka-Neko skyscraper. .

And this one had a very large space and so was an entire corner there were helpers.

And he saw that even after so many years there have always been cat caretakers there...

They had a delay mechanism and a password with WIFI that he could use in the future when he created the cave would be connected to his computer...

And of course he should come here and trigger at some point in his future...

They used lanterns in some corridors, and so when they said goodbye he returned those underground tunnels and with the help of the creature of the shadows...

And with the builders and engineers hired to use an excuse for revitalization they were able to expand the secret underground tunnels without public knowledge...

And he walked through all of them, and so he saw tunnels, in his future he knew where he would go where they would go...

And then he took a backpack and went on and after several hours, he created a map, and with that he can use that and see that the engineers could use it in the construction...


	85. Chapter 85

18

And it was where he roamed thestreets, creating false passages and corridors...

And also in the tunnels and creating secret passages and in the middle of the underground tunnel...

And heand had already scattered flares, and cameras wherever he passed and returned upwards ...

Ana Maria Buena Ventura Boa Vista, was the daughter of Mauro Boa Vista an entrepreneur and engineer and Maria de Lourdes Buena Ventura, an entrepreneur...

And the architect, met through her own parents who came to the United States...

And they were immigrants from Mexico still creating fleeing poverty, but they both grew up in slums, got involved with groomers, drug dealers, and scammers.

With that money they went to engineering, arts, architecture...

And when they put together enough money with negotiators, and they started and so bought lots of to work on the sales of maps, plants, and a constructioncompany.

And in selling lots of land and forming a way to make more money...

Originally they would be killed years after selling maps of underworld cathedrals to the Joker...

The clown prince of crime gave him the greatest work, where he discovered secret passages from Gotham, Metropolis and even Fawcett City, and some that connected the cave...

And we're going to keep that from happening, are we? – Invited Zariel...

All right, let's go. " Said Batman.

There were thousands of tunnels and underground passages, the same as in his calculation was where he passed the torture cell where in his adulthood he would be tortured...

And in the end years later he broke into his cave, learned about his hiding place and where it was...

Terry, Tim, Dick and Damian would betortured by the Joker...

Tim was the one who suffered the most everyone was caught off guard, and even though Jason in turn was caught and kidnapped...

And it took years of rehabilitation to recover from his captivity with respect to the clown, but not entirely...

But now they could work for him, making deals...

And that's where he could have started well, really was doing well, but it ended badly...

While at that time in his childhood he began to make maps through his wanderings through thecaves.

And cataloging several passages along his path that he traveled to...

Now it was different...

Cameras would be scattered around Gotham...

And he convinced Mirhab and Maheb and Mrs. Nargui to keep Sara and Rachel keeping her in the shadows...

And in turn keeping Sara and Rachel hidden and in the shadows would be a secret agent her orange clothes with a half black half-white mask with an orange veil underneath...

And so he saw them for the first time with his Kryptonian clothes and at the same time contracting with his long pink hair and the other with long black hair...

And each of them with beautiful masks and that did not cover his beautiful lips, but the face, as it looked like a smiling theater mask that showed a smile, would be the orange agent of Batman's army...

What for Clarck would take hundreds of years between arrests he took only five months with the help of Eduarda and Veronika and the scientists of the laboratories...

And both created resistance to golden kryptonite..., along with the fact that he kept to seven keys all the data and studies on that type of kryptonite...

And he remembers that thousands of years into the future, when Superman was exposed to kryptonite he took years to develop a cure for kryptonians,and when he first saw it, he memorized it...

And by recreating the process, he induced them into the experiments...

And when each of them were exposed the first time, he can realize that they have acquired resistance to golden stone...

There should be another way to neutralize Kryptonian,so that it did not appeal to meteors after all they were radioactive...

And somehow he'd devote some free time to it...

And he looked at how useful they could be to him...

And so i could use each of them and after exchanges of kisses and caricias...

Over the years she always stayed in the sun, were long sunbathing on the desert sands, and he convinced his respective adoptive parents...

And with their advice and help they experimented with each of them, to the point of creating resistance to all forms of kryptonite since they could remember and told Bruce...

They ended up selling lots in ecological reserve sites, covering up environmental disasters and indigenous reserves, and in turn land where there were rumors of gold and other precious stones...

And that was located in Forest Hill and also in California and several states like Florida and San Francisco...

Years of experiments on Kryptonians...

And he was able to secretly recreate some Kryptonian cells for experiments by duplicating and cloning in search of resistance tests...

And so they started selling lots of fake gold that were actually golden kryptonite and altering suspicious routes from middlemen, drug plantations, and renting the real gold mines for drug plantations...

So they forged false documents, wills and falsified deeds invaded reserves...

And so suspicious routes of illegal immigration...

And in the meantime her parents had six more children who would be orphaned where the mysterious death of Anne would trigger a series of investigations, and the destruction of their parents' empire...

And in this way she would be found dead in an alley inside a dumpster two years after her abduction, and in turn she was raped at the age of 17...

And he kept her alive while he raped her, and so her eyes ripped out and so she would be none other than the fuse of the coming of the end.

And his brothers were abandoned in a series of escapes and each died in a cycle of mysterious murders..., which were not so mysterious if analyzed well and investigate further...

What he needed was to know who the snitch was...

And amazingly, it was easy to investigate...

Who really always appeared before everything and solved the cases if he was there to take the children ...

It was always someone like him always personal someone who was with them who helped them...

And as they followed the money he saw too much money and an unusual increase, there were too many suspicious transactions, too much money being diverted...

And looking closely he saw that within the company who was involved the most was...

His personal assistant was selling information to another company, and he can see that he had bought shares in the rival company and sold part of his shares within the current company...

And this man who worked, and there were other oranges and other middlemen, were entering the business route of these men...

And they just needed an ambush and so they talked about the route in front of him, put a tracker and micro recorder and got caught in the middle of the negotiation...

And they were chased and imprisoned in places that would never see animal life again

Of course Bruce avoided it, and she didn't die.

And so on the very day that the series of events would resume Bruce saw her at another party, where soon after at dusk going towards his parents' house...

And towards the home of his bride-to-be, Sara, where all her friends were...

But Bruce convinced her to spend the night with him and her friends, soon after he showed that Ana was being betrayed by herboyfriend.

And following him in the middle of the night towards a friend's house, they caught them kissing...

And he remembers reading in his countless diaries that he discovered more than six months after the kidnapping and more than two months before his murder...

And what was strange in his view, nothing else was directed at one betrayal after another.

And so he knew that in the original lifeline, the girl's boyfriend was discarded because he was with anothergirl.

And an older woman and the daughter of a rival in her mother's business, and wanted to steal their points.

And he was actually just using her, and so she cheated on her, and she soon didn't know, while she swore love to him, he swore love to another girl...

And so he convinced her to follow him on alternate Tuesdays, which proved to be true...

And he induced the man to reveal by placing him next to the same place, just follow him in his encounter...

And so they became close and she frequented a lot at the house of her new friends, and bruce'...

She was the future president and the sole heir to her parents' business...

And in the meantime...

And so he remembered it, but there was a hole leading to his cave on the property of the Waynmansion and.

And so he put them in a capsule and threw them into the cave, and of course he memorized them too and another part of the evidence he gave to Eduarda...

Maybe it's of use in the future...

He observed that he needed something to track and record information, went with his friends to visitPoole.

And he looked and didn't always see Lex, and even though he didn't mind seeing it, not necessarily...

And he knew through Poole between growls and hatred that Lex seemed like he didn't want to get close to him, if that was possible, and he realized that it was rare the times he showed up at the same times as him...

And at luthor mansion their parents at first treated their children with psychologists who had no effect or resolution, she was soon placed in an internal school in Metropolis when she turned five.

And he knew that the main reasons were the non-conviviality and the acceptance of Pooline to leave himself too long alone with the boy did not come out good thing ...

With the rush of school and the week, he hardly saw the older girl, had an impression that hardly lived with his parents.

Curious-looking while watching Poole he walked through Lionel's mansion and so his wife looked sick and he took her inside and helped take care of the little pet...

He watched the woman and sitting in the studio he thought she had been murdered was pregnant in her past she did not exist, but her name was...

He witnessed in his first he had witnessed from afar only as a distant visual witness, and the various attempts to approach both boys...

In his first life he saw two girls who liked each other, but who never had support, reached many moments when they ran away inhiding.

And all this to meet, and so on both were found dead...

He followed them and so he learned through some acquaintances of Veronica that he had a contact with a drug dealer owner, who enticed several other girls at risk in sex trafficking and drug trafficking...

In turn they enticed at-risk girls who ran away from their former lives and families with a history of violence, and who in turn were trained in guess what?

In raids, robberies.

Blows on rich men one night and blackmails rich men with good night Cinderella...

And he managed to use it to his advantage, convincing Veronika that he was a social to use it as DNA collection...

And he could use his knowledge of ages in the future to keep it among the richest and future scientists, they began to change the pattern of victims, they were no longer just the rich..., future master scientists and Nobel laureates...

And he put pictures of victims, and he saw that they drugged men and shoved a shock of cattle inducing them to ejaculate and they collected semen in pots and took them to the laboratories of Eduarda and Veronika...

And he can see that it would be good business, his victims were married men who would never report it since it would bring complications to their lives...

and they were very discreet and silent, in exchange for silence and a place to stay with your boyfriend and get dressed ...

And they were called Flammes who disguised themselves in nightclubs, and sometimes at high-class parties...

They were the greatest sufferers in themselves their looks met, they began to meet even before the age of 12 already knew that both were dear to each other.

And his sexual discoveries, taken to a sex club, by an older friend, an enticer, that suspicious boy who was prowling the vicinity.

Bruce could not enter this type of club, at least openly, his age would not allow, even in the most torrid dreams, someone would let a child enter such a club?

And so he followed them to the entrance and skirted the place put cameras on their Flammes and followed the back where they replaced the security guards who were monitoring at these parties at security meetings, and with veronika's help, Veronikahe saw herenter there.

And so he discovered their whereabouts, ran into suspicious nightclubs, and very suspicious, by the way, drugs and anything that could be sold illegally to teenagers and people of any age.

In your first life it happened too fast...

And they were known were lovers and were 16 years old respectively who in turn have already begun to meet in the underworld.

They were involved in crimes and robberies and prostitution, were the gatunas and so soon after they were caught in an ambush.

And they died very early, it was years before the predecessors of The Catwoman...

And they died, in the future, of course, they were suspects, they were victims of some mobster who didn't like it, their parents, ended up getting involved in scandals...

And that in turn they discovered their suspicions and discredited for having dirty money in investigation of counterfeiting and money laundering, it was a money of generations of errors and amounts and work in relation to illegal money with human trafficking ...

And his parents were involved in arms trafficking... one of drugs and both had a chemical weapons society that sold illegally to countries in civil war, and criminal entities and even terrorist and criminal organizations...

They discovered this early in the investigation when they were found soon after... all had been arrested others fled...

In the same place, but with meters away, one in the manhole another in a ditch, their bodies disappeared from a morgue, when they heard it just turned their faces from side to side, several weeks before his 7th birthday.

They were not friends, only school acquaintances, went to the home of the Tremendal family and the Riordane family, invited by their parents who in turn were just business meetings.

With their father and his acquaintances they only negotiated regarding transfers and or even chemical base society and distribution or even active distribution principle.

But let's face it, Thomas Wayne didn't have much interest in business and barely knew what was going on at the boardroom tables until that moment..

And who really was at the head of the negotiations and did all the trick was Amasteus his lawyer and Eduarda his socia...

So Thomas knew nothing, innocent that he was... and our dear Batman advised out of his sight...

It was at one of these parties that they were presented, Bruce in his first life was withdrawn and even refused contact, of course to this day, but nothing would prevent using his influence or even manipulation and approximation...

And in turn trafficked drugs, and acquired his money illegally, both families did so, and both fled with some wealth from some otherfamily.

And the basis of theft, both were partners in illegal crimes human trafficking and illegal research.

And gradually while they infiltrated the nightclub Sara learned to disappear with immense speed...

They had done a lot of bribery with police and illegal oil trafficking, both were involved in it, and both had only two children each.

And whose only descendants have disappeared from the earth's phase...

His father practically refused to go deeper with his friendship beyond business plans with Tadeus Riordane and Marco Tremendal...

They were suspicious, but Veronika and Eduarda did not, and so he took advantage of it and approached their respective older daughters, ignoring the younger ones, both families trying to control a part of the underworld and spread their influences...

It wouldn't be hard to find evidence and no way to blackmail both families who disappeared from Gotham, just looking for the right people for it, right after the scandals.

And they don't exist in their future, as if they disappeared and all the power went to some gotham mafia families, right to a part of the owl court...

He could avoid this by using each of these mobsters' daughters. And the bastard sons of these people...

Documents and shr narcotic evidence they had to find out more about...

He induced himself within this cycle of imbecility and problems caused by dark secrets, and approached them with Poole's help, he had an acquaintance who frequented these nightclubs.

And that in turn Veronica, had contact with the owner and an orange, and some members who used the club for money laundering.

And also several mediators between the families, and their dark business and contacts with all who were involved in these businesses...

And it was a large tee of information and interconnected contacts where everyone maintained a network of information and enterprises...

He then used his persuasion skill and infiltrated some people asked Veronica to look for some of them and gather evidence and information about it in case a good blackmail in case you need...

There were two and bankers where they met their daughters were Yenalia Marclezio and Esmeraldina Mazzon respective daughters of a bicheiro and a banker, they were troubled...

And Aguinis Guimaraes who was the only descendant of a very famous mafia family, therefore forerunner of Falconi,and they would simply succumb to disorder and internal wars...

And he remembers listening to some criminals and mobsters and Falconi himself as he managed to rise in power...

And he interrogated for several hours Falconi'suncle...

And he knew in a conversation during a meeting with Eduarda that he can talk and exchange information...

And for a week when he went to investigate such an illegal enterprise, again following the money and with that he followed the informants who made the same schemes, were as loyal as they were worth...

And even if he didn't have it, he asked Eduarda for help...

And since a child alone couldn't solve it on its own if anyone could be suspicious...

And he with the reliable sources who worked for Veronika,he can realize that he knew enough about these moments of ambushes and nefarious plans...

It all boiled down to the fact that he used one of his allies from a rival family where he infiltrated one of his cousins as hired henchmen, allied to one of the weakest links in the Mazzonfamily.

And they were very involved in schemes rival to Marclezio and they had power disputes within the mafia family...

And with information from those who had business with them, he can realize that they were aware of other contractors...

The younger brother of, Clemencio, and his brother Honoracio of the chief had envy both the older brother and the right arm and reliable henchman of his brother Viktor.

And he in turn did everything he could to discredit the man...

And he would have one of his henchmen spy and never hurt Henry and always leave the guard low and it was his brother himself who was paid by Falconi to abandon Gotham and never hear from him again...

And so many others, and originally Honorato Guimaraes, was a faithful and loyal man...

What there were other senses of definition of loyalty and to those who help him never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if originally they had not died in the slaughter...

Originally they would be killed together with the whole family in a mob-orchestrated slaughter by a rival of Falconi..

And so he saw the interviews the newspapers,and the data that came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days...

And they were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not chime at midnight.

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica that in turn they helped hide all the guests waiting for each of them, where the game turned and in turn Stanzo.

And that this girl was aspiring mafia leader was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion next to all his relatives, by the members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio.

And they approached and Bruce already knew who Falconi and Moxon's henchman was and so they went to the club that he always ran away and followed the henchman on that very day where they were exchanging hidden information with the two...

And Bruce took Viktor and they testified and recorded and showed at the family reunion...

And nothing so big that it couldn't destroy from the inside out...

Almost everything went wrong, but Clemencio was killed by Viktor and his dismembered body...

And it was thus thanking Eduarda Veronica and Bruce...

And that's how he found out how they got rid of evidence...

Train pigs to eat people, likewise train dogs too...

And they had a farm inland almost on the Texas border...

And they were always invited to fraternization...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community in order to learn more about this cycle...

There were also a history of scandals and encounters with the police where their parents avoided contact with these people, but not Eduarda andVeronica.

And that they had affinities with these people and so they talked at parties orchestrated by these people once a week...

He did something simple, bribed with the help of Veronica and Eduarda and thus kept them away from their business with the simple notion that they should stay away from this relationship and tolerate the existence of both...

Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne by their vez were oblivious to the problems so much for the business that were organized by these two women and the negotiators of Amasteus...

And so he kept them away from their respective deaths, at least for now...

But nothing would stop a family feud, power-seeking fights and discord at the time of family division...

It was more subtle with them gaining confidence by diverting their paths and contacts, and even a part of their lives...

In turn they saw that Veronica was a mediator and socia that some nightclubs and other obscure clubs in turn had contacts with oranges and Eduarda assisted in these businesses.

And they were great at investigation and in turn they had a knack for spying and stealing information, in turn they got involved that would beessential.

And with that he proceeded after a while,, he sought a great teacher and instructor for both, in the art of crime, gaining their trust from each of them...

They loved each other and so stole together from information, and money riches, artifacts, contacts and documents from the forgeries to the real...

He led them on a narrow path and recruited, with them under his command they would be the best in search of information...

While he was leading them on another path away from their parents and their businesses, that was enough for now...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both Riordane and Tremendal girls had disappeared and died from what he knew, but it was long gone from Gotham...

All to cause uproar and years later of course, and so they did not have many suspicions regarding their suspicious earnings, and so they would see that both girls would succeed in business...

And he remembers his encounter with a man named Lupus,later who knows...

And so he saw a missing woman who was now alive...

And he went next to Veronika to talk to an uncle of Patricia was near the park of Metropolis...

Patricia Alessandra Josephine Piemont Luthor... Long Name...

And she had as her father a banker Patrick Piedmont, was one of the partners of Lionel Luthor's father...

And man had riches and potential entrepreneurship in alliances with bicheiros...

Leticia Emanuela Piedmont, future Mrs Luthor, was her younger sister Patricia, who married Lionel after his disappearance and alleged death... – Zarielsaid.

\- yes, that's the end of her disappearance. " Said Batman.

And in that happy season they tried their best to keep Lex busy, out of his sister's reach, practically Poole stayed away withBruce.

And going on some missions, and the boy was immensely jealous of his mother towards his future unborn brother or sister...

She was a good visit on Tuesdays, or every weekday if you prefer...

Redhead's slender green eyes huge and sparkling eyes, six months pregnant... He would be Lionel's third son, who never saw the light of day, and or never will see her alive after that year...

I wonder what happened. "He thought to himself.

Those periodic visits coincided with the school, and lionel sent his youngest son to boarding school... a boarding school a little far from Metropolis...

And Lionel committed to finding out more about other Kryptonians,he knew that the man was committed to finding out more about those... by minors...

Anyway, he was also committed to keeping his life secret, very secret and away from his wife...

And he had a son out of wedlock and on one of his trips to Smallville, where he tried at all costs to find out about Clarck...

Pooline was amused by the fact that she was a in front of her father, the pleasure she felt with her father's lack of sense, looking for a Kryptonian while having two well in his sight...

And she kept it a secret, Poole loved the idea of knowing more than her father, having secrets, and knowing that her father, no way she was, she'd be ahead of her for having secrets he didn't discover.

And his trust with Bruce, prevented him from seeing the truth, the boy, was sabotaging his attacks, he was the only one not to know about Sara, Rachel, Cecil and Regina...

And at another point he if it wasn't dangerous would have discovered his whereabouts, he knew that Rachel and Sara seemed to be different, had something that caught his eye, but didn't know what, but either he ignored it or just rejected it...

And he knew about his thinking about women, he wanted to do an experiment, but Bruce knew about kryptonianexperiment...

And Bruce followed a few times, if it wasn't enough he wouldn't know about these secrets and his daughters wouldn't know anything...

– Luthor never talked about it, unless he didn't know, after all, he always thought or accused leticia was his mother, she was a great mother, a great cook and made exceptional cakes...

He approached her, it would be a good excuse to simply help and poke around in Lionel's things, he was doing research and signing authorization documents for new business and research...

And Pooline sabotaged her father's jobs and missions, while when lena was told her cousin would get beat up by Lex while trying to defend the underage boy from his fits of rage...

And in the end the two of them got beat up, both after bleeding, running out looking for help toward Lionel...

In the end Lena was as afraid as Poole's admiration the girl fled Lionel's shadow, was distancing herself and secretly collecting money by making risky investments under a false name...

And at that time doing consultations with businessmen and the money she was putting together was enough to start her business, she invested in a partnership with Eduarda in space exploration...

And he was helped by Pooline that day especially before the moment of truth...

Bruce went towards Patricia while she was alone, and doped her soon after collected her blood and stored it in a glass inside her backpack...

And he soon remembered that she had dental treatment was one of the dental clinics where the Luthor family kept some documents and so he with the help of Veronika...

And he went to that clinic and made some copies of his dental treatment and left them in storage with Eduarda...

Poole decides to rummage in his wardrobe in search of some toy that can play for three.

With his beloved that he possibly didn't know about this relationship...

He knocked gently on the studio door...

In these days of your conviviality...

And he stopped by Luthor's mansion...

She lifted the face of her knitted and he greeted her approached and kissed her hand, as an educated child sat next to her and heard her story the baby's name or even regarding the baby.

And so he invited her to walk to her husband's office telling about the life and pleasures of having children, at this time there was happiness in the life of Poole, the Luthor family...

He had a nickname among the girls and even his classmates, it was Baby...

To which promptly sent to a boarding school away from their parents and grandfathers, and so there is no news without contact with the family, originally yes.

Appearances revealed her only very demure, whose double life was a nightlife the stripper with pleasure of night.

And that in turn, he had a double life,, a shady brothel of a famous nightclub, where he had sex for pleasure and money.

This brought her a realization of fantasies and dreams, and many adventures, in turn was the daughter of a conservative Senator from Washington, Moriarty Montgomery, who at his parties rolled drugs, and illegal sex games and gambling, he was widowed for several years.

Newspapers were a great reference, there were police reports and cold cases...

And his wife died in a car accident running away from him after a fight, and his daughter was 7 years old when he left her at his grandparents' house since her mother's death.

And in a counterpart in which he his grandfather was a pastor a religious fanatic who engaged minors to the rival nightclub in the name of God, just do not know which...

And one of these days while they were gathered in the library and he hid in a crack listening, he saw the glimpse of Edward showing the future... through a mirror...

And Bryana'slife, he saw her dead, the first time at the hands of this mysterious killer...

But that changed, when he accompanied her for several days and then realized that she suffered from the imminent death...

And he turned to various sources, informants, witnesses and various casual observers, as well as employees and regulars of the places where they frequented...

And he investigated and so saw a second timeline where he saw her being killed, but not at the hands of this serial killer, but by his own friendships...

And of course she was murdered as usual in the same way, someone followed her on this day in question...

He saw in that weeks, his grandfather muffled a murder a few years ago from a major big shot that Bryana had killed in a failed attempt at rape...

And he knew that his family members were orchestrating a plan of revenge, and to which she looked like an animal running from the cage...

From this day forward, in addition to performing bryanaeroticfantasies, she was invited to see the scene that occurred and the way she had killed and sodomized her attacker.

Besides of course she was caught in the act, not by a police officer, but by one of his attacker's associates, he heard the story that he admired himself for the feat believing in the sadistic and homicidal potential...

And all this by the words of the man called the Slece who introduced her to the branch and wanted to train her personally...

And he remembers the stories of that same man, he would later be murdered by the Reaper, he had literally been quartered, in the news he read that he was found quartered in a ditch a week from now...

And with conversation with Bryana he can talk to the man, he was superstitious like most people, and thought that Friday thirteen and it was on that very day that there was the finding of the death of Sickle ...

And he didn't need much and it was on this day that they ambushed the Reaper on the exact day of his murder, who was approached with a fake robbery when the reaper showed up...

And he was surprised and Bryana made his name in that fateful, she was the alleged victim of the robbery and helped him beat and knock him out and led to the mobster, left unconscious wrapped up for gift to Moxon...

And he saw through the cameras that Bryana was there helping to beat and cut and knew how to beat her punches and kicks broke walls creating monumental rombos...


	86. Chapter 86

19

And they were enough to break ribs and jaws, but that didn't stop him from escaping...

And to throw himself on top of her, the men went to her rescue and giving him a chance to jump into an aggressor's throat and using his knife to cut the ropes...

And in the process killing several of his captors and trying to defend themselves at all the cost...

And not before being pierced by the woman's fingers and running being chased, but as she was not steel, it was not bulletproof, and so using the revolver of another aggressor.

And with a bite in the jugular he shot in the process and running through the sewers...

But he knew two things about her, one was that she bled for more than one place and the second was that she had healing factor and quick, she could be flexible and heal with phenomenal speed and force magnified by anger...

Now he knew why he didn't show up anymore, apparently he needed time to heal his extensive injuries...

She became famous in the underworld, and known there and among so many acquaintances she was presented by a mercenary in particular...

And that he approached her as one of his clients and several militiamen, who were present that day and admired him.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for any right and good person to attend, and who turns and stirs had a dead prostitute.

And that they murdered drug dealers in the streets nearby and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And Joans bought that network of suspicious nightclubs with advice at the right time.

And that they would both be happy together, and had their first night together, he had her in his bed a few times, until they feltcomfortable.

And not just a paid date, but they were partners in the case.

And they became a master and student on a great deal, training and sex, if she hadn't met Veronica and Bruce, well she'd already be dead...

At most he would be another jailed pimp charged with murder according to news reports he read years later studying murder cases of old Gotham.

But as it always didn't take a lot of effort to convince someone to change their way into life, it was enough to offer them something better to benefit from...

And subsequent scandals caused him to find his naked mutilated body and the disappearance of his lover, and the fact that his father resigned hispost.

And as a result he made his grandfather commit suicide and all his heritage and influence disappeared.

And that didn't happen until he prevented that from happening and his successive unsuccessful negotiations...

He made her go to meet her vocation later, and just the week Bruce learned of it, in contact with Veronica, she began to be trained by another man..

And she was a militia partner of her ex-boyfriend,-what she needed most was a guide a master someone who put her onanother path...

She crossed her path in one of her robberies and fake works and so he saw that she had contacts and influences with the underworld

Veronica herself had contact with the owner of the goki nightclub called Joans the fox woman as she was known...

Gokitsune as joans was known...

And each week all the girls met at the mansion with Bruce from both Maheb, and the women were Eduarda and Veronika, and even sometimes at Bruce's mansion when his parents were not...

And these days he combined with Amasteus to keep his parents busy on business in other states or countries and using these days as a way of doing business...

And he combined the business procedures and trained with a master of hidden art including Sara and Rachel and there was a work together...

A dark black woman, beautiful as made of an immense twilight and she was a dark marble, which had a sculptural body and apredator.

And the master in sexual attacks, she was malicious and with murderous qualities and so she would be the murderous woman...

And he always goes out with Brenda and Sharon in the breaks of their investigations...

Insidious and malevolent being her numerous enemies and so she disappeared from the media was just a legend, where she met the penguin's father.

And the very penguin who mirrored himself in his business shortly after his death and stole all her business and the points that were hers.

She was a scammer with established contacts with hit men scammers and drug dealers and all the corja of Gotham, Metropolis and Central to Star...

Joans March. the Black Fox Goki and she was widow of four marriage to rich and successful men, all of them, were owners of export import companies, oil.

And also construction enterprises, and so he had his 8 daughters out of every two of each of their respective husbands.

She was about to receive a bias in her negotiations, each of her dubious ventures imports and suspiciousinvestments.

And they would be approached and robbed with armed men in broad daylight...

This would happen in four weeks, everything would be caught by a rival drug dealer and her sworn enemy, where he swore to kill and destroy his business, in fact...

And he was an association of people that Joans destroyed a rival family of drug trafficking he knew in his first life, which became quite famous news, which served to put her in the chair.

And his assets seized, and his daughters killed in the escape with other rival traffickers...

And she, well she would be at rock bottom and die in a prison break being kidnapped by mercenaries hired by the union of her enemies...

It would be very famous, and fell fast in the media and in the mouth of the people...

The media crucified her,turned to news for months, her business came to light in months..

And she was never seen for good eyes again, and all those who did business with her were investigated and hunted...

Several years later he saw her daily books and catalogs box books, which she had left and hidden in secret hiding places and in several of her secretbases.

And some nightclubs that were sold and bought by other criminals, and some documents were in penguin's hands...

And there were many politicians and people of power who needed years to be forgotten these shady businesses, and so he saw that he splashed shiteverywhere.

And therewas not a single person who came out unscathed businessmen and politicians were involved in their schemes ...

And she had contacts with many politicians who came and went in her company and frequented the nightclub...

This would happen in weeks, he just deduced on that day of the week, and so gave the biggest hint in exchange for friendship and future business. He later began to know all his contacts and informants after that.

And through Veronica who had contact with her, who said so, so he had deduced who was the hardfinger.

And your informant, all that was avoided and he was a protégé of this woman...

After all everything was timed and happened following everything he had read there were details in those books, many details ...

She herself owned sex clubs and was responsible for money laundering and was an organization that sewed and sold frontcandy.

And where there was tax evasion and piracy, prostitution, drugs and illegal sales of false documentation, it was a place that could be avoided to the fullest.

And of each of her four husbands already dead unexpectedly and mysteriously, of course the oldest, had more importance, and their two daughters Lila and Katherine of 13 and 14 years Elizabeth of 15 and Suzi of 16 and Anna 19 and Carol, 20, Adelaide of 17 and Denise of 18 years.

And they were the prodigies in hand-to-hand struggle and submission and each of them were the best in a martial art.

And soon he began to approach each of them, these girls went to parties, always accompanying his mother Joans and so he asked his parents to let him go toVeronica's mansion.

And spending that night, he begged for an afternoon in advance for two hours of insistence...

And that night when Eduarda went to pick him up with Veronica he saw his next girls for the first time, they were a color palette, the most beautiful female specimens he'd everseen.

And richly beautiful and well dressed, well built bodies, all that to show their true beauties and demonstrate a Femme Fatale...

All his daughters were a palette of colors, from the oldest to the youngest, were purely black to the middle and beginning to whitish even the youngerones.

And they were white brunettes burned by the sun, until they reached their daughters who arrived the youngest almost all of them turning white until 16 to 13 years white and being copies of their deceased husbands ...

And he was accompanied by both women he stopped at their new queens and greeted them and so seduced them with his winninginnocence.

And with a man's intelligence taking advantage of it in a child's body...

Tall and black as night, looking like a creature of shadows, a black diamond, had the reputation of an unscrupulous predatory, and unconstrained, and unconfidous fox, but fell into the charms of a boy dressed as a stuffed, eared and orange fox.

And in turn Joans' partner in real estate, convinced to sell some of her real estate to the Waynes, who got a foot behind with this very intrigued and suspicious business.

And there he was arriving at Maheb's family, along with Pamela and her daughter Sara...

And as for their middle daughters were high to albino...

And in the streets and alleys and places with much more movement of young people, were where there were several nightclubs of Joans, the black beauty queen of that club, beautiful and sculptural.

And this wasJennifer, a pimp and nightclub owner who did the opposite work to Joans, and unlike her she was albino long body guitar and lean had a sculptural beauty, but she was strange..

And she also had two daughters, one 14 years old, named Mariana, and another 19-year-old named Janaina.

And she made a lot of money from her transactions her parties and through fate the 14 was a perfect manipulator, but fell into the charms of Bruce, but the oldest had disappeared in his first life, but he managed to avoid, and so became friends...

And he in turn convinced her not to go to a boyfriend's house, and that he would later kill her in a frenzy of alcohol, but that night he killed other women while going out on the street drugged and drunk...

And so they were both stroking Bruce's head with him dressed as a little girl...

They attended the same underworld parties and meetings veronica attended with great desire...

Bruce received a lot of compliments...

And so too had a small follower a future successor to his strange arts and so Bruce was introduced to his little pupil who at that time and Bruce had the knowledge of his life...

And so they both lived in small orchestrated meetings when Bruce showed up at Veronica's residence or his father went to meetings of sponsors like Moriarty Montgomery.

And he managed to be a shadow in the midst of the underworld, did not know his true intentions after all for all intents and purposes was a child with much affinity for the underworld...

Even if this path is of a murderer and in turn is guided like a shrunken dog...

And so with the help of Veronica, Eduarda, Cecil and Regina, they guided her and her two future lovers, who were assigned in murders and file burning...

And of course sent the most varied missions...

Cecil and Regina were more intimate now with respect to all the ventures and research...

And meanwhile Bruce met Petrovia's three sons...

When he went on a trip with his father, Eduarda, Amasteus and Veronika and Alfred and in his constant company...

And in the midst of this was a business investment negotiation by Meredith Gentry, a cousin of her late husband...

I mean it seemed like an alien relationship, almost formal and never had much conviviality...

And they were similar to Petrovia's late husband, had a difference of one and a half years to the other already adults and owners of their own businesses.

And they inherited the inheritance of their grandparents were Madison, Irina and Thonia, all the children grew up in boarding schools in Europe near Russia livingwith her husband's family...

And he remembered that Petrovia didn't seem like someone with patience, let alone a willingness to deal with children...

Anyway it was better this way, all three would die in a four-year difference from each other, Madison in a car accident a drunk driver, Thonia a plane crash.

And from a trip to Paris getting ready for her wedding, and Irina would die of cervical cancer...

And he always heard from her that she had her three children to give taste to her late husband, Petrovia did not have much maternal love, she had difficulties with any care other than hers...

And then shortly after her husband fell ill she delivered the children to the care of their in-laws...

And for many years she only made a few sporadic visits to her children, on important birthdays and celebrations...

But since she remarried she's lost touch with her children and for a long time hadn't seen them in a long time...

And he can see that they missed his mother, but there was nothing they could do about it...

More than 15 years without contact would not be conquered with some subsequent visits, not even with gifts, even if she did not give anything to any of them, and yet they were unknown to each other ...

They were a few days negotiating like strangers and creating alliances with strangers, they were friendly with Bruce, but cold with Petrovia...

After that...

And in the meantime...

He always dressed up as the little flying fox, which was similar to a red fox, wings and was cute and beautiful and stood in the shadows where he accompanied each of the most secret missions of all veronica's daughters, or even the robberies of Bryana...

And so came Baby Fox Fly...

And so they didn't die at that time they were first sighted changing the future...

And they were always seen in high school and at work, and so they were employees of the two women...

Began to be trained in the art of murder

And so he attended the party being observed by Eduarda and Veronica and being introduced to Joans...

And so he began to participate and approaching and visiting every day...

There was a back entrance in the nightclub hidden from other exits between alleys and secret corridors, created at the time of prohibition...

And in the meantime on other days and at other parties...

And so while their moms one and two discussed their father was happy to hear one of the most melodious songs on the phone ringing.

Alfred answered and soon the problems were over, at that time and of course, he had been called in an emergency...

At the same time that Martha Wayne angrily tried to slap the woman, and the other fought back when she was about to pull her hair, and was stopped by Thomas...

And at this point there was an accident on gotham road, the car where Thomas Elliot's parents were losing control the brakes didn't work and there was an accident, and of course, it involved another car in the wrong way.

He was warned by Alfred that he had answered the phone and passed it on to his boss...

He soon asked him to go along with his father to see how he handled the matter, in addition to the usual bag pulls he made.

And of course Eduarda didn't live with them, just visited them, platinum blond white hair, she had many years to live, but she didn't look old...

And he had knowledge and friendships that circulated the globe, and most were once teachers to Thomas Wayne and former teacher of underworld physician Ohara Warai and Gekkou Arakai.

They were known as the great red lionesses, the best surgeons and both to save lives and in the plastic of the face and body, gave classes in medical school, and also they had their own mansions.

And your own work...

And so they headed to gotham hospital, leaving Martha stunned there her companion in surgery, where they prepared and so after sterilizing and begin the procedures and surgery...

And they began to prepare the procedures, while Bruce watched, intently behind the glass of the operating room.

And so looking at each of them, their actions and their moods together saw their father, Eduarda.

And your father and Eduarda, each tried to save both, there was a woman in serious and critical condition who did not seem to last one night, and so did not solve the case of his father who died ...

And the woman everyone had discredited survived is clear with great sequels...

This would solve part of the problem momentarily, since it would leave for the future, and in this way would be free from the presence of Thomas Elliot or he would be really busy with the extensive care of his mother...

The consequences were suspended...

And some things can't be changed just delayed and momentarily forgotten...

He already knew what to expect, after all, he needed to follow in the footsteps of Thomas Elliot there...

While in your life...

But it seemed that his mother was jealous of the proximity of both, who bordered on complicity and were souls linked in surgeries and best friends...

And he helped gerar Bruce, and deliver for Martha...

Artificial insemination, and culture of eggs and sperm specially selected by both the best and viable, Eduarda and Thomas... They were partners who understood each other very well, but she kept many secrets from him...

Soon he discovered secrets that none of this originally did not happen in his first lives, but now in an instant of time everything changed...

But there was something strange about this situation, Martha your mother's role was not your birth mother...

That's what Eduarda shouted loud and clear that day and what was repeated at their last party together...

So the story was that Martha didn't even generate it... Screaming in the air for everyone to hear...

Meanwhile in the middle of the week...

He began to follow his teacher most of them, arranged all sorts of excuses questions regarding the subjects, and of course, but in particular the geography teacher Hashashin...

It was he with whom he would have the connection of teacher and magician, mystic or even more, and Eric whenever they could stay with his company ...

And of course he saw the old school as a cursed or even haunted place...

And there on that day in question he knew in memories of the past I say, of his future that there was the appearance of a crater hours later...

And he remembered that he heard stories of ghosts, demons, haunted creatures that attracted children who disappeared and were never found...

And among these hauntings was the story told of a gray demon...

And a gray demon had appeared at school, he was hugely muscular grey with claws, and several of his classmates and teachers had disappeared on that day should he do what?

Zariel once told him that that place was cursed, out of the timeline and between the infernal dimensions...

A den of demonic beings who were trapped there before Gotham existed...

Why was she cursed?

Good to take into account that there were forgotten lands from bye eras where ancient and very territorial peoples lived...

Zariel whispering in his ear of it.

\- And a portal to the dark worlds infernal and mystical dimensions, a fine line between dimensions, this school will happen can be closed and no one will know anything more of them...

He closed them momentarily.

Or until the next time you die permanently... or had three deaths in a row...

But so what forced the memory most remembered that several families had between Gotham and Metropolis several girls had been murdered, and always one of the children disappeared...

It looked like a chain of events and a cycle of murders and disappearances where one is connected to the other and with that he connected several lines with victims being found...

But he can avoid all kinds of encounters, but he realized that there were not many..., but what caught his attention was that in the absence of rich girls, he changed his targets...

It was about four to five months apart between the cycle of disappearance between her friends and the women found in the forests of Great Falls...

And it was at this time in his childhood that he heard the story he had told him...

And right at this time everything came out in the papers, he remembers that his parents turned off the television and chose some random television show to prevent him from watching...

And what didn't seem to work out, he'd end up knowing and because of that he was sent to boarding school...

And he remembers that everyone was afraid of this situation...

And he knew right after in newspaper studies and everything he could see there would be no hiding...

And nothing and no one could prevent the information from leaking...

And soon after a while, after the death of his parents, he was an adult in his criminology studies he studied this and calculated it as well...

And everything happened between a space of six months between his attempts to save the girls and a wave of murders of call girls, there were several girls between 14 and 35 years who were mostly street professionals ...

The Great Falls forest was a large ecology reserve that encompassed an immense animal protection reserve of mountain lions on one side and wolves of other animals such as grizzly bears...

It would be a great place to dump bodies and keep a low profile without having to worry for a while...

And he remembers the photos that were in the police and media reports, Zariel had said that even if he saved some deaths could not be avoided, because they were predestined and some people would be hunted for death and one way or another they would die...

And with that in mind, there was a reason since most if they didn't die at the hands of the mysterious killer, they'd die of some contagious, sexual disease or overdose...

And the 24 girls and women who were victims were drug users, amid the fact that these women were scheduled to die, he made an attempt...

And so he used the contact and the network of information and knowledge of Joans and Veronika's prostitution network to get in touch with them...

And over the months he tried at all costs to change their schedules and way of life, sending them to rehab clinics, but they were lost girls with no destination...

And he asked some informants to keep an eye out, they did a good job after all, he'd know for sure that there'd be souvenirs...

The forest was literally forming an isolated island that connected Gotham to Metropolis and the surrounding area between the Green Haven forest parks in Gotham and Moron Light that was in Metropolis...

And were found 12 women who were after several examinations of coroners and discovered after six months that mummified bodies that were tortured.

And they were call girls and after six months plus 12 bodies on the other side of the reservation, and within a year of that...

And he realized that even if he helped train the prostitutes on the streets, there were still the ones he couldn't save...

And he realized that the dead would come for them and if they didn't take them, they'd take other...

At the end when he realized that near his convivial streets he could not take his friends, he changed his target...

And he recalled that there were between Green Haven twelve mutilated, hanged and mummified bodies...

They were tied up and sodomized, they were strangled...

And he followed them or asked someone to follow each of them...

And yet counting from that date of your first date...

The bodies were discovered...

They were in the isolated part of that reservation...

And he knew for sure even if it took months of investigations, and even though investigators knew still by investigating using fingerprints and seeing that there were all of them women who used their bodies for their livelihood...

He went for a walk with his friends and said one day at his hideout, when the girls were there, there was also Sara, who had invited Poole and Pamela, they went to the same school after all.

And it all boiled down to a chain of events that would lead to a single conclusion and a series of events..

And that included death as the ultimate goal...

The police reports were very detailed and complete for years in his future...

And he can investigate on his own the killer was never caught, but if he followed that line of thinking, it all boiled down to investigating the call girls, more appropriately his clients...

And he talked to him with Veronika, Joans, Eduarda and Petrovia...

Amasteus, in turn, was committed to using his contacts to organize the sending of money into bank accounts of informants...

And even if he advised all those women to walk around with each other, he still couldn't prevent the deaths of specific women, but he didn't seem toopicky.

And if we take into account that our killer in question was picky on certain days...

Some women who were interviewed

And when he found out about his clients, who were the most eccentric and were not just any prostitute and were not any random woman...

And of course, there were other colleagues from other schools who could help with the investigations...

And the women who participated in the circle of the current, helped to go through that place and make small patrols there ...

Each was linked to the other by information, and in turn were receiving information of whereabouts,and in which they were bookstores and sewing clubs, some of these clubs were disguised as tailoring...

And then he realized using the investigations, it was always like this was always used in this way...

There were always those who imitated the modus operandi of each criminal to erase their tracks...

Similar, but not the same, it all boiled down to begging...

And he went to that location before the cops arrived an hour early to gather evidence...

And he saw there was a lot of evidence, among them bottles of vodka beats with orange juice, there were several orange slices discarded, in addition to bottles of vodka, the clothes of the mummified girls ...

And their bodies were partially buried in the desert part, were missing buttons shirts from the waist down naked, their toes were in flesh, mutilated and defensive wounds on their body...

And his mutilated and marked bodies where he saw torn nails, bite marks on his body, mostly on his feet and some things were torn from hisclothes.

And there were the absence sometimes of rings, which he said he remembered in the records of the reports often walked with them ...

And the straps of her hair, bra embellishment souvenirs, t-shirt button balls were missing from all the women found...

Secretly he was following the course of the case...

Several girls who strayed from their path came from dysfunctional families and that in turn there would be no way back to their family...

Loving mothers who got lost when they lost their husbands, lost girls who couldn't find their ways, women who got involved in the drug world because they lost something important...

But they all had something in common, besides being prostitutes, they were lost girls who couldn't find their ways, the specific streets and the unhappiness that weren't bought with money...

And they Chelsea in a case of deep depression she wrote her thoughts that came with everything, disorganized going out at night writing nonstop in her many notebooks for several days...

And so on, he advised Ariana to go in addition to some detailed interviews with the girls who were occasional victims...

There was no destination took the road leaving everyone worried, seemed not to answer text messages or voice, felt the euphoria and with it came depression...

And so on and he can see that were these cases...

And he arrived in those days between murder spaces and the juggling of his life between which Amasteus was committed to keeping his parentsbusy.

And the cases of outbreaks of jealousy of Martha with respect to Eduarda.

And theconstant squackers between the two and yet he kept Martha busy keeping her away from her life..

And to the point that he heard that his mother was literally dealing with doctors who prescribed antidepressants...

And so he can talk to Eduarda away from his mother who was persuaded to treat his depression by Thomas influenced by Amasteus who took her to a spa retreat during the month of his investigation...

And he can realize that Ariana can investigate by following his advice toward that location, and then he calculated that he appeared from atrip.

And it was something that some witnesses said he stopped attacking when they couldn't resist and gave up fighting...

So the more they fought, the more fire he gave him and he kept more motivated to torture...

And he kept some of the girls watching these locations he allegedly attacks two weeks after every kidnapping and every assassination attempt...

And he advised all the girls to keep an eye on them and light the car lanterns by giving two blinks when they felt threatened and so others would act a fewtimes.

And they'd let a red ring fall and press the flare when they found the man they considered suspicious...

And he just couldn't say he was the right man the mechanic without gathering evidence and without creating a method of proving that he was himself...

He knew that according to the records he should create evidence so he could prevent the next victim from being the next victim...

And he waited when one of the girls he knew would be the next victim, he pushed her toward that moment, but she wouldn't die this time, and she drove toward a car...

It took her thirty minutes between getting into the car and throwing the flare and being almost strangled when she screamed and was rescued by a transvestite that ran down the street and was engaged in the current...

And she knocked on the car opened the door with everything and pulled the girl who ran desperately out...

And so she ran, but the man fled by car, one of the girls wrote down the license plate and the other was taken to the police station and soon found a name and the owner of the car ...

And this man was a mechanic and they lived in Central City, he was a metalworker and mechanic and the cops followed in his pursuit...

And the man was the same as the picture... as he remembered it was the same landscape-faced man, he liked control and this man maintained a controlling life over his wife and two children...

And as they investigated they realized that the man was strange his first impression after seeing the wife who was erased and who sent them toward his shed andhall.

And in a mechanical workshop he had bought and there was the car with the hot engine, the fireplace accesses and the place extremely stuffy and closed in midsummer.

And they didn't need much, alibi he didn't have, it was said that he had no one and was evasive, soon saw that he kept away...

And soon when asking for a warrant for the workshop they saw in his fireplace burned all the souvenirs that were missing from the victims and the bottles of cocktails and so he saw.

And all the objects they saw the lemons, and the pieces and belongings the trophies of the girls the rings and objects that were part of each girl...

And so he soon went to trial, he had a cynical smile...

And he had an outcome that was no longer part of it...

And so weeks after the trial he testified that the man in a moment of carelessness of the police officers they were caught subdued and killed killing some people on the run never to be seen again...

And he knew he'd see him again, but not for now he also knew he'd have contact with someone with power and money...

And then a day later and several days later he was at school in the middle of meeting with his friends...

Poole said the other day. " Charlote said...

Don't we do that anymore? " Brigite asked...

\- Like... - She said. - Officiate. - Concluded...

Well, that's a good idea. "Said Bruce distracted.

\- yes, and we can invite other kids and our other colleagues here. Pamela said.


	87. Chapter 87

19

\- Didn't we already? - Questioned Pooline..

"They would be some of our friends. Pamela said.

"Yes... " - Said Sara.

– I consider some, but not all. Pamela said. They're in the group.

\- We can choose. " Said Michiru...

You guys could help me. " He said. "I need each of you to help me make the club. " Said Pamela

\- I have to be president. "Poole said. "I'm the oldest. - Completed.

\- And I'm the vice president. "Bruce said.

They agreed.

So where can we begin supernatural studies? Pamela asked.

Haven't we started yet? " I wanted to know Sara next door...

\- Do I tell you the base location? Pamela growled.

\- Wouldn't it be underground? Rachel tried.

In the old school? Tried Bruce.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "It could be," Rachel said.

He told the school about the legends and what could happen, they would have a week to enter the old school, it would have to be one afternoon after school...

Always every late afternoon after school...

And they along with Bruce, they roamed the secret tunnels and all the secret passages that passed from Gotham to Fawcett City...

Or when someone had specific time they found themselves walking through secret passages...

It was between these times that they used to find themselves out of sight of other adults...

Underground tunnels that he came to discover years later already old, he was using this knowledge in his childhood...

On this day was a thick snow and a cold wind...

And so they began the preparations, formed a private club at the school and thus emerged excuses to meet at school after school, and after teachermeetings.

And a few weekends, and in various locations around Gotham City and Metropolis... and the secret tunnels they traversed as they passed beneath the cities between the alleys..

And some cities that were destroyed as they walked through and rebuilt on top of each other.

Alfred he took him sometimes he asked to go alone, but his faithful butler always took him when he could insist on it...

And no matter how hard he tried to dismiss Alfred, but there was no lie that told the man he wouldn't find out...

Watching the girl from afar and gradually gaining confidence, talking to her at random moments...

Inviting her to stay with them on breaks...

And so they went to that old school, he took a diary or an old book about notes of exorcise and names of ancient creatures, from which he would have power...

And so around a park that was just around a mountain that said the rumors were haunted, they went in that direction...

And the place was beautiful arboreal and amazing, full of life, its future did not have it and was completely obscured and taken by the plants of Poison Ivy.

From the little creatures, and of course his friends watched, and helped him in this, he conquered from a one-eyed goo creature and putting there to wait for him.

He made them sleep waiting for their order who knows how long they would sleep if they were not bothered.

Until one day he saw and was seen towards it a huge lightning, fell in the middle of the cemetery cracking the ground...

He saw that Eduarda like any other had an argument with Martha showing the mirror of the future in the midst of his battle with the devil... He could use that...

Sara and Rachel became so fast that they were not noticed, but never managed to surprise Bruce, he always knew when they would appear;

They didn't know he knew the consequences...

This would be reprised several times throughout the betting cycle...

All those creatures that were once his evil friends, he had taken a long time to find from a red beast resembling a large dog, but he had just begun to search.

And so he went with his friends looking for them, but when he least expected them, it was Arakashin who caught them and began to control them all,

And put them to chase him and his human friends they were taken controlled by Akarasham a gray demon of 5 meters high claws and red eyes, his friends watched and were controlled.

And he realized that even Sara and Rachel who had a massive force and a control by resistance to magic were not beingcontrolled.

And they guided him over all the demons, and passed over them until he reached the devil's lair...

And they obeyed blindly...

And so he saw some lesser demons flee from the overwhelming force of Sara and Rachel, but they were not spades for Arakashin,he was monstrous, his goal was to control all the demons that lived in the woods...

And with this power bring destruction to everything except the king of cats and the red demon and the little fox Yoko, they fought to cross the entire demonic barrier.

And for the first time everything seemed like hell on earth, but over the course of the night they were controlled and started running after them, and so he caught them one by one...

They had cornered toward the school, and so only Bruce, Sara, Rachel, Pamela and Poole had left, he recalled that zatana's mother had long imprisoned him using fire torches...

And he started thinking about how this had happened...

And in his records in the books and old information, he was a gambler demon...

But so he imposed a game for him all or nothing was above that of the clock tower where there was a bell, below them space had become a hell in the land of lava and flames...

He looked and thought to himself the voice of Zariel said, he loves a bet with all this he thinks of souls in control and power...

Originally it was Zatara himself who had faced such a creature the subjugated and vanquished, but he appeared

You,. " Said pointing in his direction. How do you think about beating me? He asked.

\- I'd bet all or nothing. "Bruce said. Do you accept? He asked.

As expected. "Said the devil. I accept that. " He said.

Bet with him, Said the crimson goddess who shared the body with him, but what he thought back...

Would that be right? And of course, he batted back.

\- What you can subdue me with. " He said.

"He wants a bet," Poole said.

And what kind? Asked the devil.

You can fool him. Zariel Zariel said in his mind.

\- And wouldn't that be considered a scam? Thought of it as a question.

That's if he knows. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Cheating again. - Found.

" What is worth and win. " He said.

"He won't notice, nor know the difference. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Can't I lose? You asked Bruce.

\- Not if you know the answer, if he asks anything about the possible future. " He said.

\- And in fact, use your knowledge of the future in something concrete. " He said.

"He doesn't know you come from the future. " He said.

"No one knows, after all, and your mind that comes from there, not your body. " He said.

What am I supposed to bet? He thought.

Death. Zariel Zarielreplied.

Death. " Batman repeated.

\- The bell in the future, you could bet, about the decisions your parents would make in the future. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Right now. " He said with a smile.

Decisions? He repeated it.

\- At that very moment the gray creature came to him and showed a mirror and said.

– The answer to several questions, yes or no. " He said.

"And I bet the freedom of all here with your soul.

\- I bet your loyalty, eternal friendship and your slavery to me. "Said the Boy.

Will you take it? " Asked Bruce.

I'm about to take it. "Said the demon with apparent malicia.

"The same was that I desire slavery of you and these people. " He said.

It's a question. " He said. "He showed a figure approaching his parents. And this figure showed a flash of the future and an immense dark shadow protruding around them.

\- I'm here to show you and so ask.

And so the figure stopped and asked in his direction question of yes or no.

\- Do you believe that if they come down an opportunity, for their parents and if they saw that they will die at some point they would die? Asked the creature in his direction.

"Would they go to their deaths if they could see the future? - It concluded.

"Is that what they expected of them?

He looked around thoughtful, he was not hopeful, did not have such a strong emotion, and so said with sadness.

And his knowledge of the future, and all his experiences, he finally said with tears in his eyes.

\- No... - I said at last... - They would go to their deaths. " He said.

The creature looked at him his eyes saw nothing but sorrow in his heart, but the demon was intrigued...

\- Work with the certainties of everything you know, go to it and place bets that you can win and show that you know the future, without really showing. "Zariel said in his mind...

Don't you love them? He asked the devil. - Don't you have hope? " He continued.

\- Even if I love them, even if I wish them by my side. " He said.

They would follow death if they knew the world would be safe. " He said.

How old do you think? Asked with desire.

\- My parents would die if when I got to the age of eight. "I said with tears in my eyes.

" He said. "Can you see the future?" - Asked the boy in his direction.

And so with a bell repeated the mantra taught.

He soon saw himself as an adult jumping over buildings with his ropes, as if he saw on the crystalline surface of an immense lake, and so he witnessed hisparents.

And seeing above clouds for the same mirrored surface of a lake...

He looked through the water and saw watching the mirror that they both saw the future and saw those who watched, and the glimpse of amurder.

And in turn he looked and saw a glimpse of their deaths and their own decisions.

Over and over again in a row. Even if they were confronted by the vision of the future of the spirit of the future.

And so it is done. "He said he heard an animalistic cry that followed from a huge no. "Your stupid demon sleeps on the bell of the cemetery's little chapel. " He said.

He looked at a moment of his adult self a year before his abduction...

He went out with the girl several times.

In the courtyard or even at the time of the school break, that huge school was the den of meetings where anyone finds anyone...

If possible, there were all his future enemies and colleagues who all of them, even future millionaires and heirs of large empires and sums of money.

And even the greatest emperors of crime.

And big future millionaire companies and directors of big ventures conglomerates and corporations...

And there were many among them, and so he met all the future criminals, and he decided to shape each of them by approaching each one subtly, and got great opportunities...

Actually Tristan Hearth was an interesting girl... by the way...

And so he accompanied her and from those days took her into his mansion and roamed the wings of his mansion...

And then you let her go.

And so he was accompanied by his friends, and there he saw the Ah-Kum family a large Chinese family from a prominent branch of the Bo family and also the Chen family...

And he remembered they were masters in martial arts and all branches of the art of swords, and they had contacts with the four emperors and warrior monks, in addition to hiring warriors as masters and having several temples scattered throughout China.

And they were all great rivals and masters of a martial art of their own each of them dueled sporadically in tournaments and their representatives...

And years later he began training with each of the masters, or at least tried, his attempts were many, and each of them were not with his style and did not accept him for long...

And in one of the numerous underworld parties involved with the Japanese mafia the Yakusa.

And of equal size the Hong Kong mafia, and it was the Chinese mafia, and it came from was a large family of Chinese mobsters..

And that they were involved in shady, dark business of the underworld...

What he realized was that if he sided with these women was that he would know everything he would have many contacts, and he was good at manipulating, and he could stay in touch with many people...

And it would have influence, but regardless of all this none of the masters can improve the appeal in question, each of them were instructed not to accept Batman as they came to discover his secret identity...

And at one of his various parties he saw two girls of the same age respectively, they were daughters of businessmen and men and women of theunderworld.

And a tech entrepreneur armaments and swords and martial arts masters who were both legal and illegal.

Veronika, Petrovia,Cecil, Regina and Eduarda, he behaved impeccably was always by their side..

And he walked away when they left and so he walked around the mansions and residences..

And looking everywhere, no one would be suspicious of a small child, 5 to 6 years old, at that time as he found it was easier...

No one would pay much attention to a child, in this period his father worked twice and was forwarded in a business meeting by Amasteus..

And her mother Marthawas at theretreat, while she tried her best to calm down in the midst of all those treatments...

And one thing that was interesting was that they rewarded loyalty...

And of course, also found that the four women were involved in business and people suspected that each of them who engaged in illegal trafficking of animals, human.

And it really was something strange, both for collectors and research and poaching in Africa...

If you saw every one of those girls killed and their families destroyed, it was terrible to imagine seeing three possiblefutures.

And where there were tragedies following her both separately and united equally...

The first time he saw when each of the girls of the three clans respectively were Hui, Li Hua and Lei.

And they would be killed in the serial attacks of the mysterious killer, right after Helize and Catherine...

And several days after a series of traps and ambushes by their families, and jasmine's disappearance, where they woulddisappear.

And their bodies would be found two years later in a landfill sodomized and raped...

And they would lead the family into a great era of prosperity, they were the only holders of the dragon sword style and the art of byakkotigermagic.

And the speakers of the words of the four great emperors...

And he saw the girls envisioning how to see adults if he hadn't seen them die and accompanythem.

And in their schedules, on their respective days on the eve of their disappearances, he wouldn't believe it...

And seeing them fighting alongside you like Batman, if they were to make it, they were the real masters in Chinese martial arts and magic...

And he started taking them along with the Kogo Ryu at various events and parties...

And so they go out together...

There were very suspicious people there they went to the mall together where they found their teacher making buy, Alfred accompanyingthem.

And being approached by other teachers, he caught a glimpse of some colleagues who looked enviously...

And he arranged to go out the other weekend...

And the next morning he went out with Alfred, where they passed their respective mansions early before school and took them to their schools...

And during the days when he had the distrust of the days that might come to disappear he accompanied them and left together his other queens...

And he saw the suspicious looks of his teachers and colleagues...

And so he saw the primary issues of a disappearance...

And it was hard to figure out when he had a 15-day time limit between the other girls and one disappearance to theother.

And when he had to deduce exactly the day since he didn't see any of this in the papers either...

They were transferred some time after their parents came to Gotham to do business with their parents and friends...

At this time they were 17, and she was from the same high school, but he knew what she liked the most and her dreams, respective to all the data he collected in his future...

Now the heavy lifting resumed when he knew his family and the intrigue business...

And they'd go to each other's mansions...

His family was a big, juicy branch of intrigue...

And there were disputes over business control and temple control...

There were disputes for Huapower and as LiHua, Hui and Lei were cousins and imams and faithful friends, for marriages of their respective parents..

And that they wanted to bring peace between the three clans to which they exchanged their daughters.

It was just over two generations of marriage and exchanges of children wives and cousins to reach the threegirls.

And direct descendants of the three clans, who would never betray each other, died by shielding themselves from gunfire.

What could change if they didn't take into account the power games within the family...

And he saw it all in the papers... Years later...

And many years ago, and he saw the various police reports and journalistic interviews...

And he saw in the old town halls the data and reports that had been left in libraries, he studied these cases in the midst of his detective studies...

And he remembered that maybe if someone wasn't murdered now, they'd be after if they didn't defend themselves...

They had no desire to fight for the power of each of the clans had no willpower and he felt obliged to train each of the girls...

And lead them on the path of success to induce each of those girls to a new purpose...

And he looked at both for the first time, and so looked like a scratched glass of a repeated disc an oldsung.

And that seemed to cause him to cause any woman to fall into it...

And at the end of each place, party and fraternization he asked them to be his brides and go away with him...

And he knew the origin and stories of each of the martial arts houses and business masters and had two younger brothers who were too young to inherit the power of the clan...

They were the firstborns of each of the houses...

And Hui Li-Hua and Lei were melted with as much cuteness as any woman who looked at him and melted with it...

And he used his childhood appearance to win over women and teenage girls...

And so after a while he always asked his parents for permission to visit the respective mansions of the families of these girls...

And that seeing that the books were really right, there were intrigues to which he understood how a mafia worked, but the girls each of them, were caught in the middle of the family war and very innocent for the time...

And that were the oldest of the children of Kueng Ah-Kum a large Chinese family of a prominent branch the family his father Kuen Bo and also the kun chen family..

And his second cousin, and wife of his father and his aunt Li, Ming Chen and their wives Seyong...

And he can see while reading in diaries and some survivors of the old clan, and her husband had a loving triangle with his older brother Kuan Bo and there was Yin Bo.

And there were two younger brothers and three more bastard brothers from two aunts...

And including a concunhada with whom Jingjing Ah-Kun, Lei Bo, On Chen the three patriarchs of the families, and each of them got involved in the business and how they solved the problems...

It had many enemies and problems with illegal distribution, and fights for territory, as always there were thieves of their shipments and various raids of other enemy territories.

And with that came several problems with illegal middlemen.

But within China they had political and police power all in their power, their empire stretched across much of the east, and they also had large legal enterprises that made it a major conglomerate.

And some of his business would involve crossings from places where there were wars and illegal crossings off trade routes and sometimes they included crossings where there were several illegal drug plantations...

Besides, of course, he could get close to you.

It was no wonder that all these people had relatives who in turn were in contact with informants, there were problems with activists, terrorists and other informants and contacts...

It all boiled down to money who took the most and who took the bigger piece ...

And he started giving information that he knew was of importance, which he learned years after a crime study...

And the unified family as it became known were the Tianlong family were family of businessmen and some criminal branches, but were very influential and prestigious...

And there were many businesses related to the world of martial arts, and were influential within Dojo,scattered throughout the East, which in turn its numerous Shinto and Buddhist territories...

And they were claimed by penguin and other gotham criminals years after they disappeared and of course when there was literally an internal war over the power of the Bo family

And so he knew after all when and how everything would happen and when and how it all happened...

And so there was an ambush made by an uncle of hers, brother-in-law of his father, son and cousins united was a family division that culminated in a family war and slaughter...

Andin an ambush at his grandfathers' mansion, and so it was at a family party, there were intrigues,, attempted murders of relatives and there would be a hail of bullets at the family reunion in two weeks...

His teachings were millennials from generation to generation were the best in their arts and would be welcome to teach him their arts...

It was a long list of marriages of cousins to cousins...

It would be so unjust for these teachings to be lost to no one to be taught and no soul in search of lost wisdom...

They would be known for family problems similar to the Pascalefamily... With the difference it is clear that they were masters of virtues and lords of the arts of the sword and body

It all boiled down to influence and convincing people behind people with power to give in to the side of girls or mothers of both...

It didn't take much effort, I just needed to talk to the right people, and. the patriarchs were very kind superstitious and believed in reincarnation.

And all the branches of magic,such as clairvoyance to make him believe what he was talking about...

And were ninja masters and spies around the world their assassins were not seen were called Liúlàng zhě, yīnyưng

And he always wanted to be trained by them, and his dreams would come true...

And they would be in all the newspapers, he remembered that a paparazzi and several reporters infiltrated a spy and also they stole information that would sell to the police.

And in case millions in dollars weren't delivered, but this amount was useless,, since they all killed themselves the following week, before the blackmail...

And so he saw all this years later in newspapers, he in turn already knew what to do, so he talked to Eduarda, Petrovia and Veronica and so they invited the Hui girls, HuiLi-HuaHua and Lei.

And he talked a lot with these men who were senile in his view, two days before the family meeting, they then went to meet with the paparazzi andambushed.

And they planted evidence against them, these respective men were suspects and conniving with drug trafficking and information theft.

And he knew that right after the murder sprees when the intrigues between family members and rival mobs would take place within two weeks

And when they brought to justice some of their relatives and attempts at justice, some police officers in addition to suffering attacks with investigations, and with that they sent to jail and so had many enemies ...

And he remembered a space of weeks, and so they still invaded their respective homes and copied all the information...

There were many documents besides contacts and evidence of bribery and blackmail, planted some evidence and put some contacts and newly dead bodies oftraffickers.

And in their beds and doparam when they passed the nightclub they always frequented...

And so they went and revealed to Hui'sparents, Li-HuaHua and Lei about the ambushes of his relatives, and induced him to reveal between weapons and machine guns by ambushingthem.

And causing the death of his enemies from other rival families and factions...

And so he knew where and how all this happened, there were data he catalogued that he read and books about crime...

And for those who read about the study of these old mafia families and how and how the ambush would be and when, which made everyone there was doubtful about all this.

And so he invited the parents of his friends, and it seemed like an inner secret, they really were superstitious andcowardly.

And instead of suspecting something more human, they really thought he was psychic, or something worse...

And he wouldn't help each of them draw their own conclusions, so it was too good...

And he knew how this would all end, after all he sent each of them into an ambush...

In the future they would be caught in ambushes he just needed to tell when it would occur, and how to avoid...

And at the end of all this would only be Lui,Li-Hua and Lei, as the only representatives and the only ones who would own all the empire...

And several years later they would only be placed on their respective orders...

And over the earnings of each onslaught and ruse that he orchestrated various plans and inducing each of them to act, they lasted no more than two weeks of intrigue.

Bruce knew that the two older uncles were orchestrating the coup, and followed them several times with the help of Eduarda and Alfred driving the car as hisshadow.

And the death of his older brother the clan lords were very targeted...

And even though they were respected and their words were law, and they did not want to give in and be part of the plan, in turn his middle brother the eldest than the third eldest son.

And he was convincing other rival families to give in and be part of a new gang...

And he was presented by each family member, those dull meetings were strange and very united, even though there were many disagreements and intrigues based on gossip...

All this by obtaining the power of rival factions between schools

In turn Bruce remembered that he would meet with several suppliers were gathering and gradually were giving in little by little...

And all it took was to convince their parents to give up an extra money and offer twice what he knew the others couldn't afford...

And so when they set an early trap the same day two hours before the respective usurpers, they slaughtered them...

And they'd rival Penguin...

Veronica had informants and several oranges and suspicious contacts with these same people who had spies and negotiators with them...

AndLi-Hua in turn was good and bad at the same time she was a great negotiator, but she was also a great forger..

And he knew how to tell the fake from the real one, and he was a great con man.

And the Lei girl, she was the one born leader was the master of all styles of swords and fighting of the millennial style of the family...

She faced the Black Canary and White Canary in addition to the Slayer.

And killed them in front of Barbara Gordon...

She single-year-by-16 destroyed the birds one by one and eventually killed all the members of that group.

And she was the master of all martial arts.

AndLi-Hua was the priestess and master in magic and the arts of hand-to-hand struggle.

She faced magic, and Madame Xanadu... and beat her by killing her after months of torture under magic...

And he asked Amasteus to arrange a meeting with his father with li-hua's relatives,Huawasa cousin..

And his father wanted to stay figuratively close to him, while his mother was on a retreat, he can go with his father and Alfred...

And while Thomas Wayne kept busy and he left with Alfred towards the hidden temple where in a few yearsLi-Hua would train...

And this girl at the time absorbed the powers of both magas destroying her contact with magic and the magical world leaving them blind deaf and mute never to have contact with the world again.

The can seal the power of the seals the power of the law of the circle, as they had learned about the closing of virtues, the closing of the chakras and the sealing of the laws governing the world...

And he knew whatLi-Hua learned would be five years from now and he was a great master in the arts of mind and magic...

And he saw in his journal where he can decorate and memorize everything he had written...

The power of the chakra was immense and could be a master of chakra control...

Zariel told amid the search for Kangen Zhenqi...

And he remembered the master of sealing magic..., it would be easy to have a reference if he didn't want to teach it to him, so he tried to remember how to stamp on his opponent's body with minimal contact...

And he remembers that for this,Li-Hua went through several traps in the mountains of Japan between the extreme territories of the mountains and the end of the east...

And then he just memorized it and the accompanying was Alfred, who didn't get off his foot...

And he always guided him after him, and how he was supposed to go through and avoid every trap of the snowy mountains avoiding and disarming traps, running, jumping, disarming and using the traps to kill foxes and bears...

And after avoiding every trap be it large or small, he entered the hidden temple and he realized that he wasobserved.

And with that he entered the temple avoiding more traps and leading Alfred...

And so leaving admired that master and his few disciples and so he made the last challenge he overcame, and so he began training...

And between these trainings he preferred the intensive, where he should learn as soon as possible, it was exactly six months when his father would finish the negotiations before he returned...

The master freaked out and looked as if he had grown five heads, but he showed that he was not kidding...

And using the power of rebirth and death by exhaustion and he can redo until he learns and day after day he has trained and trained...

And he knew that he could cut off contact with magic, one would not lose power, but the chakras would be sealed...

And it was the power that controlled the body and the soul...

And this power was more of a hypnosis he would create a way to seal power and contact with the law and the force that revolves around the whole entity lived...

And with Kangem had taught in a different way, the person would have the power, but would have no contact with the power closing with seals and contact with the force...

It would be the chakra points of the body erase contact with power the power of the law could be taken away and could be placed.

Either Rainbow Reiki or reiki sealing consists of applying pressure points on the body by closing contact with power through pores, and pressure points where power flows into the body...

It was where power would be sealed and would have no contact with the trigrams and he could use and decorate and become a master of the chakras...

And he learned that if he didn't control the chakra and overload the body it would cause a death by combustion and energy and he needed to use it the same way he could take it out and he could use it to his advantage...

And at this time he can use and turn on the chakras and control the power by sending it back to his opponent, the power of the chakra should be used when the mind was incontrol.

And when he could be in peace and balance...

Only at this time, the wave and power may have been controlled not by the one who sends it, but by the one who controls it...

The chakra master has power and control over the energy that is released by manipulating with a base and directing it back at those who exercise it, but a true manipulator can control the law and law of the circle and who consumes and directs it back...

Lui was the master of the words held the powers of the dimensions and a warrior of magic and sealing a true priestess..., that was when she would meet the master, but now he has become a master...

And he left just in time when he left the master static and open-mouthed, and just in time for the end of the contracts..., but that also did not prevent him from learning later, the same things he learned there at that moment...

She faced lord fate several times and beat him in combat she had the feat of destroying the helmet of nabu...

And it was at this time that he knew the weak point of the helmet... the link between strength and access to hear and feel the chakra, and it can now seal the contact...

The helmet itself can be corrupted its energy can be sucked it can be retracted to a state where it becomes incommunicado and even seal the helmet to the point that it cannot be used for a respective time...

And being able to blind and not allow contact even if it is telepathic and trapping the helmet in a divine barrier... sealing the contact between the force and the chakra...

And it was the same seal that he could use when making the helmet sleep, the contact with reality.

Its golden color darkened to a black man like a coal... contact with the dream and reality the seal and closed and with it the contact with the law...

And they formed Mư lưohư.. Bái District

The white tigress...

But this was one of their lives, but they all had in common their premature deaths, as he knew all the killers of these respective murders were caught, they were something in common...

Of course, she had died hopelessly of a better future..., now it was different...

But they in turn engaged in the sealing of demons, priests with the power to tame and exorcise, and drive out the yoma and yokais and the three clans they had in their possession being holders of sacred mystical arts objects...

And of power and he knew that these objects of power had power and were extremely powerful, Veronica was the key piece of this medium she had contacts and in turn he saw him and depended on his contacts and informants...

And they had thousands of earlier ancient works of the Shang dynasty and the Meiji era of Japan...

And they bought tapestries of art and objects of dubious origin...

And they made and bought ancient cursed and blessed objects of dubious origin...


	88. Chapter 88

18

And he can see the manufacturers the various shops between rocks and centuries-old sites...

For couples, it is not possible to leave Annecy without visiting the Pont des Amours, and he can see those beautiful ancient ancient landscapes...

And whose legend says that when a kiss is given on her, the two people will never be separated again.

And he did the test with each of the girls hiding between the bridges and the pier and near there...

And they were kisses on the face... and stayed underneath for no one to see...

Megeve, Frances Alps

The Alps of France are one of the most romantic places in the world and therefore deserve more than one destination and he can visit among alfred's company while Amasteus kept his father busy between negotiations...

In addition to Annecy, Megeve is another postcard of the European winter because of the white mountains, the restaurants he can frequent, and bars that usually light bonfires to leave their customers distracted..

In France, Megeve is famous for another reason: it was in her that the scenes of Riddler (1963) were shot, in which a young Audrey Hepburn falls in love with Cary Grant.

And he walked through the postcard taking the girls who knew no respect of the film that he can show to each of them on a winter night at Veronika'smansion...

And in his mansion there were tunnels, secret passages and parts that connected to other passages and false doors, dungeons, and also underground tunnels...

And it was where she hid bodies of her enemies and children, and the underground cells and dungeons and it was where her victims were kept, and ultimately connoisseur of chemistry and poison, in her day she was joker'spredecessor.

But, well that he would find out in the future, when he went to visit her and see what it was like in his future and it all boiled down to how many times he could see the same thing...

And right in the master's question of chemistry, beautiful and cunning, had the appearance of a woman 30 years or older the same age as her father...

But she didn't look like any of that, she was a real demon and she was much older, over a hundred years old, just younger than Ra s.

And while I heard about your seventh-grade classmate...

And while after they visited and their father finished the negotiations they returned to Gotham...

And his father tried to maintain a presence that was constantly interrupted by businesses that arose one after the other and forced him to travel to sign contracts...

And while they were in Gotham and Thomas was literally pushed towards Central City...

And while Veronica and Eduarda were in the old Gotham Town Hall records accompanying the mother of her colleague Jasmine, she had contact with Leda's mother...

This low lady skittish and life marks...

Saar Scheidemann this was leda's mother's name, she was a woman who looked frail, but who hid more than she appeared...

Unlike the daughter who lived the basis of a process and for a supposed lady she lived among mind-blowing parties, this lady lived in an old mansion alone isolated outside metropolises near a mountain ...

And in an old secluded mansion almost inland and on one of the borders that had a deserted road towards Smallville.

And after several phone calls and meetings

She agreed to meet them, and so they went to a small restaurant after gotham city hall records...

A stocky and friendly little lady, she lived on a huge secluded estate and was abandoned by her family, and to some extent he learned that Leda was her only daughter...

And it was good to say that after all her husband died many years ago, she had had four marriages and four burials a single daughter and lived as a fat lifetime pension from a good life...

She recounted that her daughter was handed over on a platter to Yvanovitch he was a lion hunting his gazelle, a rich man with a history of violence six divorces no son, and widower seven times, in the most suspicious ways.

You practically paid Saar to stay with Leda...

And Leda was ultimately one of many conquests and his countless prey if he had survived it.

And he had a reputation as a sex maniac and very violent between four walls, it turns out that the four times Leda's mother showed up she saw her daughter beaten seriously bruised, and looking like an elephant had passed over, Yvana was really very much like her father in appearance and of course...

And she didn't want to deal with it, dealing with the consequences of her greed...

And she wasn't the only one there were rumors that he had lovers who were constantly raped and beaten...

And so telling what was happening in Leda's life and so he saw opening his mouth as Eduarda put more Vodka in his drink...

And in all means discovered her secrets and everything that sheltered her to isolate herself, she also had enemies and subsequent problems of a life causing the pain of children and various contacts with the Russian mafia, and she was called winter lioness...

And the winter lioness kept the secret command of the Russian mafia at her disposal and a few years ago she gained control over the German mafia...

And the fame of being a black widow and several deceased husbands, and paying bribes for cases that were filed...

And there was a poison that was passed between Saar's family she can send the recipe to her daughter to end it all...

Meanwhile after his meeting with Yvana'sgrandmother...

And she said earnestly that she didn't want Yvana'scustody, that part and a little complicated so he went to talk to Eduarda and Veronika...

There was Jasmine Campbell Kojinko Haras, and she would be the future leader of the organization Hahas, third half-breed daughter of Japanese and English, and descendants of Arabs, and red-headed Vikings...

And like all the others had rich, good-looking parents who lived in appearance and of course, she was tall for her age of 13, and well-endowed, besides very smart, straight, red hair, her eyes were pulled and green...

And he researched and can investigate before and after the return of time, the more he knew about his life and little by little...

And he followed her and knew that she trained and knew how to fight karate, kendofencing,and master in various styles of martial arts, but above all there were secrets and very well kept, at that time ...

His father was a member of the Hahas organization and his ancestors were the creators and leaders of the organization that was passed on by a family member...

And the family was decimated by intrigue and conspiracies before they were decimated by Ra's

He was studying and learning to speak Japanese, French, English, and German, and better of the Japanese sword style, and there's the same lonely girl who was also in the same course as him coincidentally...

And doing the same arts and learning, which he led her to accompany them, and with her friends, they began to socialize and talk.

And so he approached her day after day and when he looked at her he approached her and talked and after several conversations and he could realize that it was easy.

And from that moment on during that time he lived with his family...

And he remembers that there was a feud a hatred between Ras and Hahas,and he was a rapist andgrooming of minors...

It wasn't hard she liked secrets he could enumerate and invite her to the club...

And that amazingly Fatima was a distant ancestor sister of the brother of the man who was going to create the organization...

And somehow Ra's found out about Fatima...

And Bruce should watch out for this dangerous man...

They took her to her hideout...

Where she could perfect her techniques, in her case, she was not included in the series of murders, but in her alleged murder of her parents...

And so there was always a heated discussion between Veronika and Eduarda, which followed between the way they were both supposed to approach Bruce...

Eduarda herself was aware of this strange approach of both, and did not tell her parents, in the end chose not to tell, would live her life in the best way and would be a future social and companion of crimes with Veronica...

Poole and Pamela had a complicity almost beyond an unconditional love would be them ministering secrets...

Sara accepted the situation because by her philosophy she was not selfish, since her father said that if he gave an account she should not worry...

Rachel found the situation very strange at times, but she liked friends and loved the company of other girls...

And Alfred in turn felt compelled to keep secrets and protect his little master, he practically considered himself more father than the little master's parents...

Yvana thought it was weird and didn't say anything after all she was one of the girls who loved being with Bruce...

The other girls left their problems from tomorrow to tomorrow...

Eduarda looked toward that demon woman and Veronica herself distrustful of Eduarda's true identity called her the star mother...

Eduarda herself has revealed numerous times that she herself appeared along with the beginnings of the times when the first star in the universe appeared...

And she was in charge of keeping the stories, but time passed had no children and so wanted them, and so much, but could not, found in Bruce what he was looking for...

And then Thomas leaving and leaving Eduarda without Martha's presence she took him to his fertility clinic and told Bruce one day to clear things up about both...

And so she told him using DNA tests...

And so he knew the whole truth, but he'd have to keep it...

And in the meantime in Jasmine's family...

Her father Hiroshi Kojinko,and her mother Anastasia Campbell Kojinko,had both already beaten her daughter at different times, did not wish her were well with you, four older brothers... and a newer one... only female daughter... From that family.

And they had a daughter they didn't want...

And so she also had problems with her parents, dreamy girl, her mother, lived in constant fights with her father who beat her...

And Bruce witnessed the problems that would come in his future if it continued, he realized how submissive she was this woman and did everything her husband wanted.

He talked about ghosts, spirits, and fairies, always said she was a fairy...

But in the future came to be a dragonfly demon woman, huge long and green, curvy, gigantic and who ate children, and transformed others into their offspring.

And he came to kill his whole family in a fit of uncontrolled rage...

And he'd find out how he could control her...

And he listened to fairy stories from Gotham Woods a long time ago when he was a child, and at times when he saw her running through the woods...

And he thought at first that he saw an angel, a beautiful angel, but he was wrong, he knew nothing of her life, much less what she really was...

A long time ago when his parents were negotiating between four walls and that girl protected him from a swarm of bees, and soon after when he got lost in the woods it was she who found him...

Before he even came back, and at some point when he was still a small child she told the fairy stories and gnomes and she said one day...

\- I'm a fairy... - I'd say.

And he believed it, and he thought he was wrong, she was the fairy queen and he had told his parents, that's when the girl's father didn't like that story...

And that was before, long before he came back more than a thousand times to start over the same life...

And she grew up to become a demon a ferocious and evil demon...

And these were her little fairies, but now she was the assumed avatar of a very ancient god, who had power over the images, and the photos telling them to spread them...

And that came to unite with all the mystical beings enemies of Zatana and killed her and then killed Constantine who had been resurrected and there was a war of magic, where she faced the lord fate.

And he remembered that all the beings of magic faced her in a great battle, and these would be one of the immeasurable losses of the silence of magic...

They barely beat the hidden forces...

And she used the souls of children who were sacrificed in a great battle of souls and that were used as fuel of magic...

She was her only daughter's female daughter, but that made her the target of her parents' constant quarrels, the way she was supposed to be raised, taken from a fantasy world...

And simply to get out of this nightmare of assaults and inhuman and even abusive treatment of your family.

And the potential victim of her brothers in fights, and who despised her constantly, and in turn a young and dreamy girl...

And that he dreamed of fairies and demons and that one day he would get rid of his family, he always talked about fairies that he would one day take in bora.

They were delinquents would end up on the same path as any juvenile delinquent... Dead...

Jasmine was beautiful, had a great intellect, fencing skills and loved guns, had addiction or even obsession with weapons all kinds, and this he could use against her...

It was a mystery at first of all how and why he had become that great demon, but he was there now, he could find out and stop it from happening...

And in her interdimensional travels she was trained by the great warrior Nacht who managed to open the back door to Myrra...

And she can conquer these realms of the dimensions of Myrra...

And on a journey through time she managed to travel to the time of the great warrior Nacht..

And years later she committed a slaughter with the bar oblivium killing all the wizards who were in that neighborhood burning down the bar and killing everyone who was there...

He in his future was a true shooter, better than any man or Slade..

She was just like Yvana,both spent hours and hours in parks and secluded places where she didn't have to arrive early at her mansion, avoided family life, and so on those days disappeared and reappeared like magic...

And Bruce had the excuse to stay with Eduarda, and that's where they migrated to the mansions or eduarda or Veronica, sometimes they went to cecil and regina's mansions, on friday nights alternated between the other girls and at Mansao Luthor as well...

And he had to take some time a few hours to follow the two and sometimes spend time with both...

He one day entered his hideout a passage to a warehouse where he saw weapons...

And invited Jasmine to secretly practice shooting, he can talk to Veronika,she had a secret illegal shooting range that her men and some mobsters used to train...

And this was an isolated farm south of Gotham that was disguised as a farm that raised pigs and ostrich and in this doing they eliminated bodies and ran ostrich...

And they did ostrich racing and if the same animal lost more than three times it was used for sale of its meat and it was a good trade...

Mr. Morris was one of the farmers besides doing dog races that was cool, but the hidden part was that thatplace.

And it was a really big farm of over a thousand acres, and they used that place..

And he can use that to make other illegal ventures...

And Jasmine can learn to shoot and he realized that the girl had quick learning potential and some shooters saw that she had a goodaim.

And among these shooters, Bruce chose the first three days in a row at the same time as Six...

Six was the best shooter and he had that name because he had the ability to react in six seconds and make six shots at the same time his response takes six seconds...

And he was one of the best shooters that time deserved, he could miraculously be a gunfighter and he saw the girl learning to shoot as well, if not better than him...

Six was killed years later in a escape by Veronika while failing a service...

And he knew that Veronika was the creator of the Red Target organization...

And he saw searching the place and discovered all kinds of weapons the weapons that were used by the best shooters in the service of the organization, and besides rifles were other weapons ...

And not enough half the compliments, and so conquered the girl and took her to the club and so he lived in his lap after all was cute and deadly ...

It was at this time that she made so many visits to that forest after shooting classes that she discovered that there was nothing fairy or angels...

And it was totally demonic the forest was cursed she really found something beyond magic, totally contrary to goodness and was really demonic, besides of course a demon-eating children...

And what made him not eat or not eat him, until today he did not discover...

And there should be another purpose, or I could see the future...

He noted that she had an incredible demonic potential and so he made a pact with such an ancestral creature...

Before they met, there would then be a trigger for evil transformation...

But this evil force could be manipulated and bargained even if at first it does not find a solution, but there is a solution and a way forward, even if it changes its course...

In exchange for of course delivering children, she enticed the children of rivals and even the enemies of their parents, took them and so the firstborn.

And without children up to 13 years old, where innocence ended, he was incited to kill his younger relatives and were killed and sodomized, quartered and tortured.

It began soon after the murders of her parents, and soon began to kill, each year, the last family always began in his old mansion and the third family after each change always beginning in the last family...

Every year she'd kill until she progressed... to several unsolved murders involving that first mansion...

She had incredible power and so little by little she saw it gradually he realized that she destroyed all the targets that put in front of her...

You're pretty. " Said a moment before half looking around and next to Yvana, this looked with a smile.

You're all beautiful. "He said towards Jasmine...

He didn't take long to conquer her, just as it didn't take him long to conquer Yvana,they would be companions and rivals...

His childish and innocent face, which earned him a nickname Baby or Baby Fox...

Ally and friends, with a common goal, Bruce...

The Japanese redhead was Jasmine and the blonde with long, straight hair was Yvana..

And so he looked around seen by everyone, she was alone in the schoolyard, in a secluded corner with no friends and soon approached her...

He approached her, never left them alone, even though other girls teased them, and he sat next to her and was reading a fantasy book.

And a conversation about clubs and ghosts started... and the other girls joined them soon after...

He looked and she raised her face...

The boy knelt at his feet and said with a smile.

\- Would you give me a chance to play my club and be my newest friend? He asked.

"And you who is one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls I've ever seen.

And so he took his hands and kissed the palm of each of them.

And i did. "And I'm the luckiest kid in the world. "He said with a reverence, kneeling at his feet.

\- And could you become our new member? Asked with a smile toward him, and so kissed his cheeks.

She looked stupefied and so in brief moments totally stunned, and said yes at the end.

And so he led her toward the room that the girls asked to use for the club.

And there was his secret hideout, which passed all over Gotham to Metropolis...

And so she told her that she had supernatural powers, and while she lived with her, and she admired herself more when she realized that healways.

And I knew when someone came and I knew where each of them was and who they really were...

And she really had them, after all she had fairies at her disposal and they were jealous, territorial and possessive...

This girl was convincing, very convincing and in her convictions about her powers...

They shared friendships and secrets, and so they also met Amanozako...

In this interim medium, they met Ashley Preston Marconi, a 14-year-old girl who was an afro hair, her hair looked like a large lush redtree.

And that stretched to the sides above and around a tangle, and redhead-colored fire, and tall for her age and wore round glasses, bottle bottom, and brunette as sunburned.

And she had photographic and aidetic memory where he could see that the girl had skills to record and memorize any scene and situation she could relive anymemory.

And have access to any memory of another person and relive in them the memories at any time ...

She was rich, the daughter of wealthy parents, like all of them, and so she was perverted and hid pornography in her secret compartment of her room.

To which he came to discover her looking at his desk when she invited him to spend an afternoon with her...

She also at a time of the future had disappeared, and of course left a camera dropped broken on the ground, but this also it would prevent from discovering many things...

And she had the ability to mentally revive any moment...

How did he know this before he met her, because she died in a confrontation with the mars hunter and after killing Miss Mars...

And so he investigated, for some young woman she had gathered a lot of information over the years even though she was still an adult and with severe schizophrenia and convinced her to follow this course of her life...

And just in her life, she never sought help, her parents were afraid they'd treat her like crazy and didn't seek treatment, even though they wererich.

And they were superstitious of course accompanied and always accompanied by the other girls.

And he can use that to his advantage, convinced them both that the problem was spiritual and he had certain skills to convince them to do it...

And so she began to hide in the group's hideout, and to film their countless adventures.

And this girl would be responsible for recording and making amateur films, documentaries, and in the future a paparazzi.

And so a perverted assassin, she had acquired the power of illusion, and so too a cameraman woman, and drew beautifully, and was a perfect artist who could bring to life everything she drew.

She had the goal of finding beauty in art and her art was the filming of a definitive film...

And he had a love for recordings and filming documentaries and real-life movies...

And so he wanted to film real life, where everything could exist, his great vocation was in his real-life movie goal, he loved to shoot murders...

And in the future she filmed several of them in real time, she felt pleasure in that scene, it was a real art according to her...

Mostly murder scenes and sex scenes, real-life movies, she was addicted to movies...

She wanted to be the cameraman, and so she recorded everything even if it depended on her life and so from that moment on began to record her encounters ...

And so she was the official cameraman of the group that always recorded when she had the opportunity... And it wouldn't stop...

And in the future, she would be high beautiful sculptural, and sensual, had an immense quality of filming and was obstinate ...

And had absent parents who owned rival television companies that merged the two companies soon after called FelixNetwork.

And that they became partners and so they got married and had the girl...

And three more children, in Ashley's case she would die and leave clues to find her killers, but the investigations were conducted in a different direction.

All this because the journalists, and Ashley's own family came to attack the cops of the investigation...

Which led to a series of witch hunts, and revenge on the part of police officers who had various problems with the fake news of that network, the shady businessnetwork.

And shopping and editing of stories by the sensationalist television press...

And where that network of sensationalism bought headlines, planted false evidence, forged accusations, bought materials and so on, and in turn they invented several Fake News and so they were bankrupted ...

After processes and discoveries of these atrocities...

And so he would know when they would find their informants or when they would plant evidence in news names and so they with the help of Eduarda and Veronica...

And they set up and bribed that family, and so they changed the course of their news network...

And it became an immense network of fake news by the pure and simple ibope...

And that when they realized who they were dealing with, they just changed course...

But that didn't stop his youngest children from getting caught up in the September 7 bombing...

And he didn't bother to say...

And he just asked Ashley to travel on this day in question...

And he could get something out of it...

What if he could in the future use Ashley to induce her to take over the presidency and the front of business?

And all the girls were Batman spies who traveled to his business...

And Bruce Wayne could enjoy and gain a lot from society with her could have her as a social...

She soon after began teaming up with a girl named Zoe Noronha Saldanha, the wealthy Puerto Rican daughter of a senator who had a reputation as a pedophile.

And that he was from a rival communications company to Ashley's parents...

And it was a human goal that had developed power and control television waves, radio waves, technology control a few meters channel changes...

She was brunette with flubby hair, smooth as a tidal wave of oil, she was a reporter in her slender and beautiful high future...

In their first life both were from a rival television network and competitor with the daily planet, the Star of Tomorrow.

And she herself ended Lois Lane's career by discrediting the reporter.

And in turn she was a woman who had contacts with the vile and evil underworld, was considered a vulture, got everything illegally had contacts with traffickers and won a Politzer award, in turn was harmful and domineering.

And she was going to go into the same thing as Ashley...

And she had the ability to transport herself through electric electronic radio fields and television waves...

And release rays from your hands and your body and could turn into pure electricity and fly by releasing rays...

And there she did everything hidden rival and destroyer of the career of Clarck Kent and Lois Lane, at that time she discovered superman's secret identity.

Zoe on the other hand had the power to control radio waves, they were like a great duo...

And so unlike Lois Lane who accepted him and helped him, she threatened to tell him if he didn't have a torrid sexual romance with her, which lasted a year, until Bruce found out all about it...

But in the end, she ended up blackmailing the wrong person and was murdered, in turn everything collapsed like a snowball...

And all his secrets came to light, and really a lot of people's lives were destroyed...

Both were worse than paparazzi and so he conquered them and so prepared for the future that would live for the second time, and would work for him, but needed to improve, he would not stop recording and filming, she interviews, and create frames.

And they could be trained to work together, be the best companions...

One of these days they decided to investigate, but he wasn't with them.

And he could use that to his advantage, controlling each of them...

She was someone who kept recording no matter what happened...

And Zoe was a great investigative reporter, she kept investigating no matter what the consequences.

She had connections and they both had influential parents, and she was 15, same school for the rich and had two younger brothers...

And he knew that she would no longer have older brothers, nor would her parents survive after her adult life would be the only living heir to her parents' empire...

They investigated Jasmine's life, and her entire family, and so discovered the rotten, business and set-ups, all illegal, dirty money and human trafficking slave labor and illegal transportation of illegal immigrants...

While Jasmine had a small round object like an egg and strange marks...

And what he perceived were inscriptions symbols as old as Sumerians and Babylonians.

And at this point, he knew that even though she was a flyer, she was one of the victims of strange cases, of disappearance... Soon after his return...

Either she died or she'd turn into an uncontrolled killer...

Either the girls died or they became monsters with the powers equivalent to radio waves, television waves and telepathic techno powers or powers...

She went with them in the forest near Gotham and the Metropolis and there really lived fairies, and spirits, and so he had the dream of leaving, lived with the desire to drop everything and leave with his fairies...

One was that her parents and siblings were killed six months later and discovered that she killed them or was kidnapped and her remains were never found...

He began to realize that his geography teacher always followed him when he had an opportunity...

Another was that he really knew she made a death pact with a demon in exchange for the souls of these family members, another was that she would be a serial killer as inhuman and cruel as the Joker.

And this woman would kill him before and of course torturing him for months she hated the clown prince of crime, which began with acollaboration.

And it ended with the sodomy rape and quartering of Arlequina followed by joker.

And at some point they'd be bumping into each other and she'd kill or be killed...

And she took the clown's territory and got her a serious game of death and destruction from Gotham the new Gotham turned into a stage of genocide, as hethought.

And how a woman would cause so many deaths and destruction, and thus killing all who had contact with the clown, where she would find her remains.

And finally, she would hunt them down, too, and kill Tim and Jason...

And before it's clear to torture them... And kidnap other children, and eventually she induced them with the help of a demon to make a cycle of murders of their own families, their souls were doomed and imprisoned, to that.

So why couldn't he guide her, and induce her to murder the people of certain children, certain murderers...

If he couldn't stop her from killing, he could induce a path he chose...

And meanwhile at school amid your plans regarding this girl...

And so I also saw Thomas Elliot from afar who watched him too, but he didn't come near...

He heard from his father that his mother was in rehab, but that he would never walk normally again and he would be very busy lately...

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Bokuran,a demon from which he a fellowd children, and this girl was his avatar...

There were traces of murders... and they always left traces, and at last they took her, in the old mansion where her parents lived...

And there have been several murders from the former jasmine to the next one of a previous family, in the same cruel way.

And so he knew that she actually made a pact as a child between the moment of their friendship and the ensuing fight between her parents.

And he was curious, how they met, and after a while Jasmine told...

It was one afternoon when she was beaten by her parents, they lost control often, and she ran away when she realized she was lost, and sherealized.

And again that was in the woods bleeding on top of a small altar full of plants roots covered with ivy, and near a small mausoleum...

And there in the midst of all her tears, she heard the despair came i read a fox that attacked her, but in a fit of anger she killed him to bite, was more than 10 years old at the time ...

And she was supposed to be eaten by foxes and wolves, i didn't know how long she was there and those wolves about to attack, but unexpectedly they didn't...

And he saw the elongated shadow that approached and the wolves and foxes were going away and she threw herself there between tears...

And there were tears and weeping, and all angry, the creature appeared before his cry of vengeance, and there the thing touched his head, and she swore, swore that one day you would kill them for him...

And this would be his first offering to him...

She was a coward or was afraid of her parents in fights.

And so he approached these various women at their different ages, he could formulate a plan...

Of course he did. He seduced them so that each of them and their friends, depended on him more and more to the point that he was indispensable in their lives...

Happy photos everywhere... were photos that were no longer in the future and were scars that he could remember that were not real were manufactured this was jasmine's life...

One day he went to his friend Poole's house, he could find out what Luthor would be doing who knows he could find out more...

Hashashin,that creature... could investigate that place... pick up some stuff for me...

And in another place outside Gotham, at Luthor's mansion...

Good morning, Mr. Lionel. " Said Bruce...

\- Good morning little... - Said raising his face.

\- I can look at your books, Mr. Luthor. He asked the boy.

You can do it. "Said the man without raising the face of his documents.

He looked at the books the ones that were his height of a six-year-old and then used the ladder and went up and down, picking up books looking and listening to Lionel's sniffs...

After a while he looked around and came down with a pile of books leafing through the esmo.


	89. Chapter 89

24

And the underground tunnels should be secret and he could use in the future as vanishing points...

They sat there and he asked where his eldest daughter would be, Bruce knew the excuse of looking for a toy for three, but the truth...

And it was that he was playing with a girl in a less feminine way and otherwise...

Toys. "And he said at last. - Looking for something that three pose to play ...

And so he listened and saw Lionel's murmurs about very stupid teenagers and strange children, the boy approached the man as he signeddocuments.

And he looked over his shoulder then looked around...

And so began to ask as to what he so much patiently signed the man said regarding chemical armaments pharmaceutical and technological research ...

And so he looked approaching and finally throbbing more as a business adult than. as a child, he looked at every decision-making.

And more like a successful businessman, and finally the less he expected Lionel looked perplexed at the boy.

And recently Poole was committed to learning computer science she had intended to become a hacker too she was invading some of her own father's secret information...

Those strange objects that could be good business in the future, but not now...

He decided he needed to convince the demon and the cat creatures to guard the place, he asked Poole to help him...

And she readily accepted...

And without realizing that his own daughter was doing it...

And she can break in at specific times and help Hashashin Sara, Rachel and the cat clan steal thecompanies.

And they managed to break into the cameras, stacks tapes and accessories, him stealing experimental trackers from Lex Corp as well...

\- I help you, you help me. "Said with a strange smile a red glow in his eyes, momentarily.

While there was another fight between the two women and so his mother Martha was arguing about motherhood with Eduarda...

And Martha had returned from the retreat, and yet she lost her temper one day while Bruce decided to go out with Eduarda...

There was a chubby chubby girl she was one of the few out-of-shape girls who was murdered...

And in turn there was a great debut event of this high-class restaurant chain in the noble neighborhoods of Metropolis, Central to Gotham...

And he was the king of Italian restaurants and he received funding and partnership with Thomas, Veronika, Maheb and Eduarda who had helped him rise...

And she was Italian like the whole Maggi Margarizzifamily, her name was Fabricio and his wife Lelis Ilaria and their daughter Elisabetta Etilia Maggi Margarizzi and the richest Italian they could see from Florence...

The restaurant of the heavens as it became known as, Cibo dei Cieli.

She had wavy, silky honey-colored hair and green eyes and was pale as a ghost because she didn't sunbathe too much...

And she loved video games...

And it had an immense strength and beyond an interdimensional stomach and capable of being a tower and a shield of muscles...

Eldest daughter of three sisters of a chef who owns a chain of restaurants and franchises around the world he took to Gotham...

And she had more potential than her two younger sisters...

And he remembered she died mysteriously, and of course she was molested and her body found three months after herdisappearances.

And in this interim environment,, his father got out of control and ended his life not before he burned down his restaurant...

Her sisters who were the youngest disappeared in the middle of the fire that destroyed three blocks and managed to control after four days...

Some suspected it was a paedophile ring that periodically emerged throughout Gotham...

But there was no evidence and no clues...

And he saw it many years later in newspapers what would be a large network of restaurants turned into rubble and secret hideouts of criminals and mouths of smoke...

That's if he didn't fall into a decadent life and didn't go bankrupt after his daughter's death, the man destroyed himself.

None of this was fair to anyone...

And he was the importer and distributorhimself, had his own kitchen and refrigerator and slaughterhouse and with that had help from his other partners...

And he owned four farms of 3,000 hectares each...

And he brought his own food to the restaurant...

His own wine his own apiary and his vineyard in addition to the planting of grapes and wineries in Italy and his own, had wines since 1600.

And he had his own food distributor importer, his own refrigerator...

And her own culinary inventions of both her and her father, who was also a fisherman and cooked like a king of cooking...

And the man had the appearance of a red pirate with a thick red beard one eye bigger than the other spoke funny and looked like a man of the sea...

And he remembers that he was always kind and loved to cook...

And he dealt with maritime import of dairy products if beverages of all kinds from teas to cognac...

And cheeses of all kinds... the milk of goats and sheep, together with cow's milk...

And his daughter idolized herfather, who cooked anything and had private ships and transported cheese across the Atlantic Ocean...

And his dream was to make the definitive delicacy of the gods...

And he was pure muscular and smoked pipe often with a wooden leg he lost on a whale hunt...

And he was over two meters tall, he was a well-built man...

And she had the incredible ability to eat anything anywhere a huge stomach and to make up for 15 years media 2 meters and coming to weigh two hundred kilos ...

But she became the destructive and man-eating beast...

And he saw that she had strength, but what surprised him most that she was found dead and she attended the school where they studied, and it was inappropriate tosay.

And at the very least she was clumsy and so... her body was not seen,, stolen from the morgue and at another time she came to disappear...

Some reports of the coroner at the time mentioned before her disappearance, there were several deep cuts sadomasochism to the estremo there were vaginal lacerations ...

For someone to achieve such a feat should be amonster, someone capable of wreaking havoc like that to such a big, muscular girl...

And she wasn't a girl who liked exercise, she was a bully without any desire for effort...

And he had the idea to take her to martial arts training...

But it took more than two weeks to make his effort between visits and lectures on changes in eating habits and healthy...

Taking her in lectures and taking in events...

Until with the joint help of his friends, he succeeded...

At first the father himself seemed skeptical and was never to take into consideration that his daughter had any initiative...

And where he realized that she was able to eat a person if she left herself when she was hungry...

And he remembered the whale woman at first became famous in that she was able to eat twenty people at the same time size of a giant, a beast bracula...

And so he saw a probable future where she would go on to devour criminals and kill, Bane and his henchmen... And eating...

And her stomach was a black hole and devouring him without control, with no pieces left over, she developed a gluttony to the point of devouring weapons and monsters millions of times the size of it...

And she always wore dresses and skirts and strawberry panties and was well-endowed...

E era uma eximia cantora de opera...

And it was sensual a chubby delight and who killed and ate a god and devoured his enemies who underestimated her ...

It had turned into pure muscle and stomach and master of cooking...

And she used her victims in her kitchen and practiced cannibalism...

And she looked a lot like a mixture of Bane and Hannibal Lecter with skirts...

Ten centimeters bigger than his own... Bane.

And so he prevented her from joining the legion of villains...

Able to eat monsters and eat energy and anything thrown in your direction without sweating and or getting hurt...

And without sweating...

And she was a bomb capable of exploding accumulated energy...

And it would be a great acquisition besides making barriers with saliva and protecting like a shield...

And the only heiress to her culinary empire, and he approached her and took her to his club, and so lived with her.

And he was the only child to approach her alone lonely and friendless in a new school...

It was a park somehow she didn't approach anyone and no child would approach her...

It was a lonely but sunny summer day...

Alone, sitting in the park, and he knew it was her, at that time she was a giant compared to such a small boy, but hewas.

And so when he saw her he reached out and asked if he wanted to be friends with him...

And that's when the friendship began...

And from a lonely girl, withdrawn and who had no friends and sad was to become a communicative girl and humorous and cheerful ...

And he realized that she was lonely like all the others and that she had no friends, they were afraid of her and they didn't come near her and took her to practice at Dojô.

And in academies of Lui and Liu's family and other friends they would become friends, she was a lovely girl for her size, she would grow to more than three meters tall...

At first she was very clumsy and has no coordination...

And she had pointed teeth and a huge mouth if she let herself open completely...

Several rows of pointed teeth like a shark...

And that was a skill that should serve in the future was better than man-eating pigs...

And so theytrained, and he had brief knowledge that she was a gluttonicwoman.

And withthe ability to eat men in droves...

If you lether, she could eat monsters bigger than her...

And she went against the sin of gluttony and the magic of gluttony.

And she would be the avatar of gluttony and laziness, and if she grew up magnified by the power of hunger...

And that could serve the future...

He witnessed one of these arguments and so he saw Martha his mother was jealous of Eduarda she did not like the constant presence of Eduarda in Bruce's life...

Alanis Harrison alliedwith, Alaria,, and she was the fiery brunette, a woman of a specific talent, and lonely 17 years for someone of this age was well round.

And he already knew the underworld of sex and prostitution..

And at a good time, wavy hair and dyed blondorange and in turn his amber skin, his green eyes.

And whose mother was white, a powerful blonde and her father a tall black man.

And she didn't mind attending fundraisers and raising an actor'sdaughter.

And his mother was a congresswoman,, even for appearances and so Bruce introduced himself in one of these, showing the cuteness of a child.

And she got involved in several adventures while her parents worked and she kept entertained...

And she found out about her vocation of sex and magic...

Sexual magic and pleasure through magic and the feeling of desires...

There were dark parties of the underworld of magic, they were not like those of now, magic was more raw sensitive and less beautiful ...

And it was at one of these parties that they found themselves in the territory and so they went against an obscure mage keeper of zandor'sshield...

And a magic long lost there were those who in that lost generation had contact with Eduarda and Veronika who had much lost contacts with the ancient masters of magic...

And this woman was a forerunner of her brother night, she was the one who was part of a nightclub.

And they fought with a teacher before the brother night he would be the teacher of the nightclub where brother night would rule...

And as he knew you ask...

And amid investigations of ancient masters of magic, there was a magic parasite of a lost dimension that had as barriers and made some of these forms they could not pass through...

And so they saw ancient masters of magic coming back as dead demons and for the first time Zatana had to face her own father..

And there were magical disturbances that caused anomalies and monsters around causing destruction and devouring people...

And it was simple many years into the future Zatana faced brother night, that some forces split in favor of surrendering and others who wanted to face the old forces...

And it all started with the ancient moment, to prevent the primordial beasts from joining the magicalparasite.

Andhe should prevent the old master of the night from being thrown in thatdimension.

And with that prevent there being a betrayal and that this great maga succumb...

And with two birds on one stone.

And he remembers the accounts of an ancient mistress of Zatara Zatana's father, he knew her, but arrived late in his rescue, and can not save her.

And while in the big club there was a huge big duel, he cheated and threw her in limbo, and of course she stayed a thousand years there...

And that was where he had contactwith, Alaria,and that was thrown there too,but, Zatara escaped..

And the woman was a demon by the time that followed there, but with zatana's help Zatana she can have contact with the physical world...

And so contacted Cosntantini, and they used the remaining power of the woman to open once again...

This was an ambush Constantini asked doctor fate help to break into the nightclub...

And so with great effort opened the barrier of limbo, but more than thirty years had passed in reality and how much there were a thousand years...

And then his physical body no longer existed...

And she told Zatana her life while helping her pass the time, she said that she lost contact with the gluttony that was her power, and so she was deceived by brother night, at the time she was banished there at that place...

And this he knew already that Zatana was as long as the woman turned to dust when she crossed the barriers, she had taught some tricks, and she counted the loneliness..

And that she felt and the sad reality that a woman of valor was deceived in a power struggle...

And she was telling Batman on a Friday after a battle with what seemed like Alaria's soul helping her...

And so he listened to the specific account he interviewed her exactly times when and how it all happened...

And he could use this knowledge of the now...

There were the accounts of the champions of that battle of the ancients...

And so he took the two girls to this exact place in Gotham, he knew about the shady club...

Alanis was persuaded to participate and manipulate the portal and with her strength built she can use the pleasure magic of the sexual triad to keep the demon mind in her control.

It was midnight, and he contacted Eduarda who set aside a date right on the day of the battle for power at the night club...

And he knew that this woman was called Alaria a demon woman...

And he knew she'd be killed in an ambush between the demons...

And he knew that Bryana and Elizabetta were battle companions in the future, and so he asked Sara, Rachel, Poole and Eduarda to go with her...

And he knew that she would be eaten and destroyed by one of his cubs...

And so it would give passage the division of the powers of the club ...

And then he took Bryanna,Alanis, Sara and Eduarda and Elzabetta and so they went with the excuse that would go to Poole's house...

And they met on the street of Night Club, and they slammed the door and came in as they were invited, they would have two minutes of time toanother.

And that's where the gate would open and they could come in even if they broke in...

And so when they saw that Alanis and Alaria were facing various demons, they entered and used Elizabetta who devoured several of them, and Eduarda closed the portal..

And seconds before the woman was thrown and so taking some minions with him...

And he knew that the battle, could in the future be used to his advantage, according to Zariel, he exchanged a sacrifice instead of Alaria was the mentor of the night brother.

And she could use her powers instead of the power of the other, just have to conquer,, Alaria..

And so they would have strength at their side, and a little magic in their hands and so Alaria would train Elizabetta..

And thenAlaria Alaria saw the sin of gluttony impregnating the power of Elizabetta..

And so began his training...

And as the plans were right she would be the avatar of gluttony and the one who would have the power of the demon Beelzebub.

And life went on, Alaria owed alanis and they owed him...

And in everyone's eyes he won this girl too and with the help of some friends went to each of the pastor from time to time and sometimes to the senator's house.

And that everyone there including Bryanna lived with two lives the granddaughter of the local pastor, father of his mother, Jezebel Sansara, died when she was seven monthspregnant.

And she had four more children with the senator each at the age of 7, 9, 12 and 15 years old, younger than Bryana..

It was impossible to resist he could make sure she couldn't resist and also that she would do anything forhim.

And even if he grew up, it wouldn't stop her from being by his side...

And so he one day showed intelligence and always alternated walking with his friends, and with her sometimes in his mansion, in the mansion of his friends' parents...

And going to the park watching sparks come out of Veronica and Eduarda's eyes as they tried to talk civilly...

And awakened and felt anger, hatred and mistrust, and in those times, when in rare moments they agreed on Veronica's presence, and the problems she could bring...

And when his parents argued about the toys his son got from people who were very strange and suspicious with whom he was hanging out...

And they did nothing, there were times when he was approached about their intentions, he in turn was evasive and so he disagreed...

At this time it was simpler less complicated and without consequences for him, it was not equal to the time of his youth or until his adulthood... Or when it was Batman...

But they were rare, sometimes they didn't even agree, most of the time they were discussions of what could be served at dinner...

For in the end, Thomas decide... about staying in the bush and ignoring the situation and not taking sides...

Alfred suffered from the intemperance and moods of these women... And just like your boss was trying to get around the situation...

Asking to sleep with her in her mansion and her parents awkwardly eventually accepted, Martha took into consideration that she could hold a conversation and give in not to collapse...

And like the times when she went to sleep at her friends' house, after lengthy discussions about Veronica's actions how suspicious she was, and had strange reactions, after much tantrum and insistence on her son's part.

And sometimes at the mansion or Cecil and Regina or Eduarda...

And that time would have the addition of Alaria and Alanis...

He had an untouched piano in the mansion that was never used inheritance of ancestors...

And so he started playing...

He learned fast by following the guidelines of the turn in time...

Between rubbing caricias and chamegos he asked him everything to always win bears and toys from her...

It was at that time a room dedicated to bears...

And the kiss on all those women he steals their kisses on his lips...

And they were definitely his...

And so also delighted Yvana, Jasmine and the new girl, who seemed not to stay long, was Eronice, and this was the daughter of a fortuneteller, and maga and gypsy.

Andhe always had several places to travel, owner of several residences that served as excursions and supernatural sights, and a very large family full of secrets and stories.

His name was Dandara Ologum...

Full black hair and voluminous dark skin burned from the Sun, came to Gotham City for circus attractions and cartomancia, and did horror shows ...

And her friend was 17, strange Bruce, in that little child who was accompanied by his grandmother's friend, and was agirl.

And this girl who was considered a psychic, but who completely lost control when she tried to compete with Bruce...

And with that it would take a few weeks it took two years to get out of the dark city...

And so at first he took reprimands from his older brothers and even his parents, who did not accept that they competed with children so small...

And he knew how to say that a long time in the future they would be killed by villains who would usurp and steal ancient and magical objects of great power, were part of meetings of homo Magi...

And so they also had contact with the realm of magic, and in turn contact with the lord destiny of that time...

And he in turn realized with Zariel's whispers that the lord fate could not realize that he was a timetraveler.

And why wasn't he a sprinter, and he had a power to realize that there was nothing but magic...

And i wouldn't realize after all...

And they would make a bet of poker cards and games from bingo houses, and casino, whoever won would literally take each of those oldriches.

And of course in the wrong hands would cause Armageddon the destruction of life and the end of existence...

And he told that a wizard who came to die at the hands of Spectre years later had won the bet with the Lanterna-Verde, Allan Scott and so they would be chased by demon years after losing another bet ...

They would all be stolen from the temple of lord destiny and taken from hand to hand around the world...

And they would be robbed in a bet cheated by Faust helped by brother blood and Trigun...

And so he saw that in his future this almost came to pass, and so he saw all the artifacts gathered in a place of pure magic the island of pascoa, he remembers that it was years ago that this meeting took place.

And it would cause the destruction of magic and existence and life itself...

And you'd know it was you fate and John Zatara who had told your daughter Zatana,and she told them how it went.

And he discovered that Zatara had a daughter with Sindela twelve years before Zatana called Zenith she was docile, even magic was not able to find his lost daughter, it made him love even more his daughter Zatana...

And she was never found her body is missing one day out on the street and disappeared...

It was the same day they received an inheritance from a distant great-grandfather...

Well, well, well, Zenith, he can see that she was taken away dead and buried before her time, but nothing stopped her from finding out her whereabouts...

And so telling how were the bets and games made by demons and other powerful entities that played on this day...

Everything would be decided with poker and gambling, bingo, billiards and also casino games...

All the games they would bet, and in turn each of them would use the machine that would drop more coins...

And so he heard already old how it all happened...

It all boiled down to luck, and each of them, were strategically organized and at various specific times, it boiled down to stealing someone'sturn.

Theu better,, the machine that dropped more chips would not even need to really choose the right hand...

And it would be part of the card that was picked up at the right time, the only one that would win would be between the second fourth and sixth and first in random orders, since that place protected by magic would not allow cheating by magic ...

It all depended on the position and degree of who took it and which card would enjoy...

And he knew reported by Lord fate of that time that told that none of them about magic cheated...

And he knew that, he knew which card each of them would throw he knew that luck would come when they played on a certain machine...

And then he'd know which hand would run first...

And he recalled that when the older heroes told him that a certain machine brought more luck at a respective time, and that the demon becamejealous.

And he wanted to trade, but that luck came by intervals and that which card would make a difference, he knew what each one would play, and when which machine was luckier ...

With this he would enjoy a photographic and aidetic memory where he decorated which of them would take the good hand first and so he would pay before the best game ...

And so on, it was just knowledge of the future...

And that which card each of them would have more, which ball would fall into the bucket, and when they would play, and so he remembered that who would be there...

And that he wouldn't allow others to keep these magical objects...

And so he approached Eronice she participated in some parties of magical origin and she also went to parties of Eduarda and in turn read the mind and saw the future, of all ...

And they went into the circus of horrors and attended the feast of Eduarda, and so they met...

And the problem was, I couldn't read my mind or see Bruce's future...

After all he could change the decision as soon as he saw that this would not be the right...

And so what admired everyone there most, she was one of the most powerful apprentices, and when she ran into the matriarch of the Gypsy family in tears asking her to see Bruce's future...

Dandara was extremely surprised...

She couldn't read your mind...

Not exactly read, but i couldn't get past the place where the skeleton-sealed door was...

He was in the Watchtower in the control center of the large computer that stored information from monitoringprocedures.

And fixing one of the numerous layers of supercomputer wiring...

And around saw several monitors while storing the communicators and their wires to curl up he used a monitor to check and configure the numerous networks ...

He worked alone in the large system then heard a buzz and then a beep of checking looking at the monitor found that there was an anomaly of communication in the global network in various information systems such ascomputers.

And he looked at each system and each network an abnormal wave seemed to be monitored by the communication network he began to monitor and review numerous data information data and the system itself.

Who's in there? ? Asked Perguntou with his hoarse and dangerous voice,, he looked into the shadow of several eyes that approached stretched his tentacles...

\- You're a danger to my plans. " Said the tall man wrapped in dark nevus and tentacles coming out of the shadows protruding around him and controlling the security system and the computer itself.

Did not recognize the man in front of him had no memory and or as he reached the watchtower even he knew he could win he would give his best to change.

And he always remembered that all this couldn't be right...

What you want. He said he was approaching him.

\- You, out of the way. " Said then all computers and systems went crazy and communication was vetoed.

And eyes everywhere sound waves interfering in their communication with the earth systems were cut off..

And soon foram thrown away from the central system, the man shrouded in shadows and dark tentacles moved among the shadows, he disappeared and reappeared the darkness...

And it was a good element and so running through the corridors of reddish emergency lights he saw having cornered he turned on thes systems,, but reconnected power surges and remotely eroded out of darkness.

The global system magnetic and sound waves and various scopes were joined at the sametime.

And he intrigued himself something was not right, wrong something that began to cause interference on multiple monitors.

And several satellites had interference the satellite itself had been invaded and soon everything went crazy.

Andhe looked around the emergency systems on and the security systems attacked him as he dodged with somersaults he ran down the halls..

And attacked by robots while remotely connecting with the hood system and various robots in his encalco..

And he screamed by jumping with somersaults and using doors that were ripped off and soon he wore the belt and hood so he used the virtual WIFI remote connectionsystems.

And the whole system reconnected he cut off external communication the systems stopped.

Cornered in another field he looked at his belt trying to regain control when energized at once closed hisvisor.

And activated a peak of light and energy heard a shrill and audible scream for several seconds when everything returned to normal.

The system got out of control he was looking around when everything started to fallapart.

And magnetic waves and laser beams towards him not long after he using the system and the connection of his hood slowly returned to work.

Brainwashing as to whether information in depth an alarm was triggered and before he had time he looked at a securitysystem.

And returning against him laser fired in his direction he looked around and dodging as he invaded the system changing his status of orderm.

Andle checked and put the system reversing its settings he unloaded an open system jumping.

And using various objects he saw that the satellite turned against him a number in disarray.

And soon an activation countdown invading the systems he reversed before he had time a wave of information was fired..

And electromagnetic waves were headed towards earth and various parts of the world... several monitors turned on showing waves and more abnormal waves.

Trapped in the watchtower he looked at the systems and returned to normal, radio waves were tuned and fired in various directions...

And so began the work he should find a way to regain control of other satellites and so to his conclusion these creatures were weak with respect to light.

And since he had transferred the data from the cave computer to the satellite, he should have time to search to find a way to win...

On earth there were not so different cell televisions their waves were scattered several people were brainwashed, each one who used them.

And so they were reconnected and in turn some were while Batman in turn was trapped in the watchtower trying to find a way to escape or beat these aliens...

They were driven by a means of control without wasting time the immense beast woke up and went to the next stage of mutation and so it.

He raised and resumed roaring and running his dark tentacles like elongated shadows, a perfect fusion between technology and dark and symbiotic matteritself.

And it is an organic were, similar to kryptonian but just similar he looked around his creature similar as that contagious and of dark psychic properties and abilities...

On earth meanwhile monitors and televisions then those who also had cell phones and phones their sound and magnetic waves the league communicators.

And he looked at the center monitor and saw brainiac's symbol and another symbol of an octopus with snakes as a dark tentacle...

And so he saw his front in space he saw an immense ship as if to imitate an immense mouth and an immense black face of mouth and no eyes..

And so he looked as if he didn't see, or a planet three times the size of Mars and just like an immense dark matter releasing other small ships..

And with them dark beings with tentacles and elongated shadows rocks protruding in front of and around him, as if to ignore the satellite of the league.

He sent an immense shield around the Sun covering the flames of the immense yellow star was separated from Earth and otherplanets.

And also an electromagnetic barrier with several cords made of nano machines and electric power.

Also using satellites that separated and reorganized. and bridges around and so with bridges and budding platform were ancient and organic shapes mixed with nano machinetechnology.

And that they reproduced and followed a bridge around the Sun and also around the earth separating from the rest of the universe, where there would be no sunlight..

And he returned to the present moment, after his last time trip now, he returned to the mansion to continue his scheme against reality...

And once again came to public all the materials relating to the case of Lupus.

Tifany told her that some broadcasters and newspapers got the videos and many materials related to the case, more than a hundred videos.

And they had a lot of material for months after all...

And he benefited from it, never that they would realize that anyone would benefit from it.

And amid videos of his case and his constant media suck, constantly praising his courage...

Many were being praised, interviewed...

And he saw his case once again reprising the footage...

The body of Ding Ling, also known by itsCantonese name Ling Hoi Yue (traditional Chinese: 藍可兒; Vancouver, April 30,1021 – Gotham and Metropolis,February 1943)) ...

And a Canadian student from the University of British Columbia in Vancouver, was found in a water tank atop the Selene Hotel Selenein downtown Gotham,UnitedStates, on February 19, 1943..

She had been reported missing earlier this month for more than the next five months amid missing persons...

And his alleged murder...

Hotel maintenance staff discovered the body whileõinvestigating customercomplaints about water supply problems.

His disappearance had been widely publicized; interest increased five days before the discovery of his body, when the Gotham City Police Department...

And some time ago the police released the video...

And the last time she was seen, on the day of her disappearance, by an elevator security camera.

In the footage, Ding is seen getting out and entering the elevator, talking and gesturing in the hallway outside and sometimes seemed to hide in the elevator..

And that seems to present a strange operation,as strange as the eccentric and strangeregulars who were there and always lived in that gloomy hotel.

The video went viral on the Internet, with many viewers reporting that they found the images disturbing.

And they've already released how he remembers that they've done it a thousand times before...

The explanations ranged from allegations of paranormal involvement to bipolar disorder of which Ding...

And she suffered; it was also speculated that the video was altered before it was released. ..

The circumstances of Ding'sdeath, as soon as the body was found..

They had elucidated his case of displeation...

And they were constantly also raised questions, especially because of the story of Selene...

And in relation to other notable murders and murders,and he became theworld's most famous millennial killer...

They made a request for almost ten million dollars of reward...

His body wasnaked, preserved and well built...

And with most of his clothes and personal effects were catalogued in the morgue...

The PondCounty coroner's officewhere he was being held...

And this was the biggest morgue and coroner's office that had news...

And they clarified that you were in Gotham's jurisdiction...

And it took four months, after repeated delays, to release the autopsy report..

And that these weren't the only ones...

And that reports millions of evidences s physical traumas.

And that throughout his martyrdom and imprisonment...

And he soon claims that the death was accidental

Accidental? – Repeated Lois...

He wanted to keep her alive for a long period of time...

And the coroner stated what he said.

And he experimented with her...

Guests of the Selene now branded "Stay on Main", sued the hotel during the incident and Ding's... parents ...

And they forgot that now the hotel was processing the state back...

And they filed a separate lawsuit later that year.

Netizens noticed unusual similarities between Ding's death and the 2005 horror film Dark Water or any experiment...

And in the case after Tiffany, Ashley and Zoe did the recording and the exclusive for the television network...

And they got more than half the royalties they had reporting and Politzer.

The papers were his too anyway...

So he was making money from it, but no one knew of all his properties...

They compared Lupus to Hitler, Nazi experiments and mad men worse than the Joker...

The case has already been referenced in international popular culture.

The Hotel Selene was built on MainandSins Street in the city centre between the two cities of Metropolis and Gotham in the 19thcentury..

Originally had 1200 rooms, today has 900

It is a famous hotel and it is nevertheless always remembered as a cheaper option for those who want to stay a few nights in the city.

The hotel has a hostel service, where you can share rooms with other people in a community way which further cheapens the stay, and can even stay for a longer period.

In 2013 the hotel underwent renovations and wasrenamed, no one knew of the underground tunnels that passed beneath it...

And it would be good that he stayed that way, in that period in question, in the buildings of Gotham, secretly he made secret passages.

And during gotham's construction and funding he took advantage of it.

Using the body of an ancestor's past and even using compatible bodies from the past...

And everything for which they were also made being a great benefit, right at the time when there was the dry law ...

And many times the secret passages were used to smuggle drinks, buy and drug trafficking business, few were aware of this...

And he started doing Banquer and even when he needed to pass and not be seen...

And no one at most would know about these passages...

And in his findings and investigations, he discovered that Lupus knew.

Today the name on the façade is Stay on Main.

The name change was a measure to rightly try to get rid of the fame that the hotel built during these almost 100 years of existence.

And they wouldn't go until today as he realized linking the names and his, in fact failed to make the connection between him and his numerous ventures...

Born on February 29,1945, in El Paso, State of Texas, Renê Leyva Munhoz, was the youngest of five children of Julián Munhoz and Mercedes Munhoz.

And they were Mexicans who emigrated to the United States of America in search of better living conditions.

During his childhood, he suffered two serious accidents.

At the age of two, a piece of furniture fell on his head, resulting in the need for the wound to be stitched with more than 30 stitches.

At the age of five, while having fun in a park, he was hit heavily in the head by a swing.

Rene went on to suffer frequent epileptic seizures, which lasted until adolescence.

And actually, well she was actually one of the victims who were converted to one of Lupus'sagents andkillers...

Rene Munhoz in her childhood

His fatherJulian, well he had been one of the descendants of one of the families that Lupus persecuted...

And he was an ex-cop...

And he worked for many years at Gotham Police Station...

And your family before the disaster came from an old family of farmers...

And before the city they lost their possessions and land and with violence and the decay of the Mexican city of Juarez..

They were forced to leave after ten generations...

And he possessed an explosive temper, which often culminated in physical assaults, the victim of whicha was his youngest.

To escape domestic violence, Rene slept for several nights at the local cemetery.

Young Rene was with Jose Jô Munhoz,hiscousin, a veteran of the first war.

He supplied marijuana a mulher . to his cousin more than Nov.a, e

And in addition to displaying his collection of photos that depicted the horrors of war..

And including images of German women he had raped and mutilated on German soil. alemão.

In 1963, whenhewas only twelveyears old, Rene Munhoz, witnessed his cousin Joseph shoot his wife, Jessica, witha .38 caliber revolver after a domestic dispute.

After this episode, Rene moved in with her older sister Menuela,and her husband Roberval,who supplied Diethylamide from Lysergic Acid, a drug popularly known as "LSD", to her young sister-in-law...

At that time, Rene barely went to school.

He started dealing drugs, and using, prostitution...

With the kind of life she led, they thought until she was murdered by drug dealers, but when they found her as one of the conditioned victims, and she was being mentally controlled...

They were more than surprised to find out she was one of the victims of the Ghost Wolf rapist.

He got a job at the Holiday Sun hotel and The Inn hotel, where he supplemented his income by committing petty thefts, but was soon fired for trying to blackmail and harass a guest.

The charge was not brought forward because the victim did not return to the city of El Passo to testify against Rene Munhoz.

After this episode she was still arrested many times...

And she went in and out of prison, she was arrested several times for prostitution...

And on the allegation of possession of illicit substance, same time he dropped out of school.

After attending religious services, Rene ironically aroused interest in Satanism, and at the age of 18 moved to the city of Star City...

And with that in the midst of his interest of a simple victim became one of the brainwashed members of Lupus...

THE VICTIMS

During her early days in Star City she was kidnapped conditioned and mentally controlled her, came to attract some victims to Lupus.

Rene survived as one of his agents...

And reselling narcotics, she was one of the assistants who were by her side when Bruce Wayne was kidnapped.

And that he had bought and resold medicines and assisted in torture.

And it always sold out for a lower value when I was still in Texas.

With the end of the merchandise from time to time she returned went on to steal cars and sell to third parties...

And the belongings he found inside the vehicles, with the aim of sustaining his newest addiction: cocaine.

And she was the one who negotiated for Lupus and helped cover up and steal the cars in the kidnappings...

There were documents and photos there that proved...

At this point, his involvement with Satanism grew, and within the Ceita de Lupus as well.

And she came to be a member of Lupus'sgroup...

But she had a catatonic death like all the other members...

And that was already a member of the group of Lupus...

And one of the women doing theexperiments.

He spent a few months in prison for theft of vehicles, but soon returned to thestreets.

And with that she died months later from brain death in prison...


	90. Chapter 90

21

And he was actually just using her, and so she cheated on her, and she soon didn't know, while she swore love to him, he swore love to another girl...

And so he convinced her to follow him on alternate Tuesdays, which proved to be true...

And he induced the man to reveal by placing him next to the same place, just follow him in his encounter...

And so they became close and she frequented a lot at the house of her new friends, and bruce'...

She was the future president and the sole heir to her parents' business...

And in the meantime...

And so he remembered it, but there was a hole that led to his cave on wayne's mansion property and so he put them in a capsule and threw them into the cave, and of course he memorized them as well.

Maybe it's of use in the future...

He observed that he needed something to track and record information, went with his friends to visit Poole.

And he looked and didn't always see Lex, and even though he didn't mind seeing not necessarily, Luthor didn't want to approach him, they were rare, she was soon placed in an internal school in Metropolis.

Poole and Pamela became the world's best undetectable hacker and their businesses were linked in espionage and they kept in touch, they were The Phantom Prophet.

With the rush of school and the week, he hardly saw the older girl, had an impression that hardly lived with his parents.

Curious-looking while watching Poole he walked through Lionel's mansion and so his wife looked sick and he took her inside and helped take care of the little pet...

He watched the woman and sitting in the studio he thought she had been murdered was pregnant in her future she did not exist, but her name was...

He witnessed in his first he had witnessed from afar only as a distant visual witness, and the various attempts to approach both girls.

In his first life he saw two girls who liked each other, but who never had support, came to many moments when they fled hidden to meet, and so on both were found dead...

He followed them and so he learned through some acquaintances of Veronica that he had a contact with a drug dealer owner, who enticed several other girls at risk in sex trafficking and drug trafficking...

In turn they enticed at-risk girls who fled their former lives and families with a history of violence.

And that in turn were trained in break-ins and robberies and scams and blackmails with rich men were very discreet and silent, in exchange for silence and a place to stay with your boyfriend and dress up ...

And they were called Flammes who disguised themselves in nightclubs, and sometimes at high-class parties...

They were the greatest sufferers in themselves their looks met, they began to meet even before the age of 12 already knew that both were dear to each other.

And his sexual discoveries, taken to a sex club, by an older friend, an enticer, that suspicious boy who was prowling the vicinity.

Bruce could not enter this type of club, at least openly, his age would not allow.

And even if in the most torrid dreams, someone would let a child into a club like this.

And so he followed them to the entrance and with Veronica's help, he saw her go in there.

And so he discovered their whereabouts, ran into suspicious nightclubs, and very suspicious, by the way, drugs and anything that could be sold illegally to teenagers and people of any age.

And he remembers about Desire's addiction was a very problematic drug, that seemed to be the place where drugs were manufactured...

Back then it wouldn't be so different from now...

In your first life it happened too fast...

And they were known were lovers and were 16 years old respectively who in turn have already begun to meet in the underworld.

They were involved in crimes and robberies and prostitution, were the gatunas and so soon after they were caught in an ambush.

And they died, and that this in the future of course, they were suspects, they were victims of some mobster who didn't like it, their parents, ended up getting involved in scandals...

And that in turn they discovered their suspicions and discredited for having dirty money in investigation of counterfeiting and money laundering.

And it was a money of generations of mistakes and amounts and work..

And all this with respect to illegal money with human trafficking...

And his parents were involved in arms trafficking... one of drugs and both had a chemical weapons society that sold illegally to countries in civil war, and criminal entities and even terrorist and criminal organizations...

They discovered this early in the investigation when they were found soon after... all had been arrested others fled...

In the same place, but with meters away, one in the manhole another in a ditch, their bodies disappeared from a morgue, when they heard it just turned their faces from side to side, several weeks before his 7th birthday.

They were not friends, only school acquaintances, went to the home of the Tremendal family and the Riordane family, invited by their parents who in turn were just business meetings.

With their father and his acquaintances they only negotiated regarding transfers and or even chemical base society and distribution or even active distribution principle.

It was at one of these parties that they were presented, Bruce in his first life was withdrawn and even refused contact, of course to this day, but nothing would prevent using his influence or even manipulation and approximation...

And in turn trafficked drugs, and acquired his money illegally, both did so, and both fled with some wealth from some other family on the basis of theft, both were partners in illegal human trafficking crimes and illegal research.

And gradually while they infiltrated the nightclub Sara learned to disappear with immense speed...

They had done a lot of bribery with police and illegal oil trafficking, both were involved in it, and both had only two children each.

And whose only descendants have disappeared from the earth's phase...

His father practically refused to go deeper with his friendship beyond business plans with Tadeus Riordane and Marco Tremendal...

At least back then when they were alive, but now who was in charge were their daughters...

And he eventually put Veronika's power into his plans...

And Tadeus was killed in an ambush with Marco, his daughters were spared this slaughter, but of anything, this was very strange.

They were suspicious, but Veronica and Eduarda did not, and so he took advantage of it and approached their respective older daughters, ignoring the younger ones, both families trying to control a part of the underworld and spread their influences...

It wouldn't be hard to find evidence and no way to blackmail both families who disappeared from Gotham, just looking for the right people for it, right after the scandals.

And they don't exist in their future, as if they disappeared and all the power went to some Gotham families, soon to a part of the owl court...

He could avoid this by using each of these mobsters' daughters. And the bastard sons of these people...

Documents and shr narcotic evidence they had to find out more about...

He induced himself within this cycle of imbecility and problems caused by dark secrets, and approached them with Poole's help, he had an acquaintance who frequented these nightclubs.

And that in turn Veronica, had contact with the owner and an orange, and some members who used the club for money laundering.

And also several mediators between the families, and their dark business and contacts with all who were involved in these businesses...

If it were possible he would use his contacts and his knowledge to bargain...

He then used his persuasion skill and infiltrated some people asked Veronica to look for some of them and gather evidence and information about it in case a good blackmail in case you need...

There were two and bankers where they met their daughters were Yenalia Marclezio and Esmeraldina Mazzon respective daughters of A bicheiro and a banker, they were troubled...

And Aguinis Guimaraes who was the only descendant of a famous mafia family, therefore forerunner of Falconi and so many others, originally Honorato Guimaraes.

And he was a faithful and loyal man to whom he helped never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if originally they had not died in the slaughter...

Originally they would be killed together with the whole family in a slaughter orchestrated by the mafia, by a rival of Falconi and so he saw the interviews the newspapers the data.

And these who came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days, were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not chime at midnight.

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica that in turn they helped hide all the guests waiting for each of them, where the game turned and in turn Stanzo.

And this man who was aspiring mafia leader was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion next to all his relatives, by the members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio..

And it was thus thanking Eduarda Veronica and Bruce...

And they were always invited to fraternization...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community in order to learn more about this cycle...

And that's how it happened...

There were also a history of scandals and encounters with the police where their parents avoided contact with these people, but not Eduarda and Veronica.

And these who had affinities with these people and so they talked at parties orchestrated by these people once a week...

He did something simple, bribed with the help of Veronica and Eduarda and thus kept them away from their business with the simple notion that they should stay away from this relationship and tolerate the existence of both...

And so he keeps them away from their respective deaths, at least for now...

But nothing would stop a family feud, power-seeking fights and discord at the time of family division...

It was more subtle with them gaining confidence by diverting their paths and contacts, and even a part of their lives...

In turn they saw that Veronica was a mediator and socia that some nightclubs and other obscure clubs in turn had contacts with oranges and Eduarda assisted in these businesses.

And they were great at investigation and in turn they had a knack for spying and stealing information, in turn they got involved.

And that would be essential and so he after a while he sought a great teacher and instructor for both, in the art of crime, gaining his trust from each of them...

They loved each other and so stole together from information, and money riches, artifacts, contacts and documents from the forgeries to the real...

He led them on a narrow path and recruited, with them under his command they would be the best in search of information...

While he was leading them on another path away from their parents and their businesses, that was enough for now...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both Riordane and Tremendal had both disappeared and died.

And from what I heard, but it was long gone from Gotham to cause uproar and years later of course, and so they didn't have much suspicions about their suspicious earnings, and so they would see that both girls would succeed in business...

And only a few remained who opposed the power of the heiress of the Tremendal and Riordanifamily...

And he remembers his meeting with Lupus later...

And so he saw a missing woman who was now alive...

Patricia Alessandra Josephine Piemont Luthor... Long Name...

Leticia Emanuela Piemont, future Lady Luthor, was her younger sister, who married Lionel after his disappearance and alleged death... – Zariel said Zariel.

She was a good visit on Tuesdays.

Redhead's slender green eyes huge and sparkling eyes, six months pregnant... He would be Lionel's third son, who never saw the light of day, and or never will see her alive.

I wonder what happened. "He thought to himself.

– Luthor never talked about it, unless he didn't know, after all, he always thought or accused leticia was his mother, she was a great mother, a great cook and made exceptional cakes...

He approached her, it would be a good excuse to simply help and poke around in Lionel's things, he was doing research and signing authorization documents for new business and research...

Poole decides to rummage in his wardrobe in search of some toy that can play for three.

With his beloved that he possibly knew about this relationship...

He knocked gently on the studio door...

She lifted the face of her knitted and he greeted her approached and kissed her hand, as an educated child sat next to her and heard her story the baby's name or even about the baby.

And so he invited her to walk to her husband's office telling about the life and pleasures of having children, at this time there was happiness in the life of Poole, the Luthor family...

He had a nickname among the girls and even his classmates, it was Baby...

To which promptly sent to a boarding school away from their parents and grandfathers, and so there is no news without contact with the family, originally yes.

Appearances revealed her only very demure, whose double life was a nightlife stripper.

And with pleasure at night he had a double life in a shady brothel of a famous nightclub, where he had sex for pleasure and money.

This brought her a realization of fantasies and dreams, and many adventures, in turn was the daughter of a conservative Senator from Washington, Moriarty Montgomery, who at his parties rolled drugs, and illegal sex, he was widowed for several years.

And his wife died in a car accident running away from him after a fight, and his daughter was 7 years old when he left her at his grandparents' house since her mother's death.

And in a counterpart in which he his grandfather was a pastor a religious fanatic who engaged minors to the rival nightclub in the name of God, just do not know which...

And one of these days while they were gathered in the library and he hid in a crack listening, he saw the glimpse of Edward showing the future... through a mirror...

And Bryana'slife, he saw her dead, but not at the hands of this serial killer, but by his own friendships...

And of course she was murdered...

He saw in that weeks, his grandfather muffled a homicide a few years ago from a major big shot to which Bryana..

And that she had killed in a failed rape attempt to which she looked like an animal running from the cage...

From this day forward, in addition to performing bryanaeroticfantasies, she was invited to see the scene that occurred and the way she had killed and sodomized her attacker.

She became famous in the underworld, and was known to a mercenary who approached her as one of her clients and several militia cops, who were present that day and admired each other with it.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for any right and good person to attend, and who turns and stirs had a dead prostitute, and who murdered drug dealers, in the nearby streets and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And that they would both be happy together, and had their first night together, he had her in his bed a few times, until they felt comfortable not only being a paid date, but were partners in the case.

And they became a master and student on a great deal, training and sex, if she hadn't found Veronica and Bruce, well she'd already be dead.

And he'd be another jailed pimp charged with murder, according to news reports he read years later studying murder cases of old Gotham.

And the subsequent scandals caused him to find his naked mutilated body and the disappearance of his lover, and the fact that his father resigned his post, his grandfather committed suicide and all his inheritance and influence disappeared.

And that didn't happen until he prevented that from happening and his successive unsuccessful negotiations...

He made her meet her vocation later the week Bruce learned of it..

And with contact with Veronica, she began to be trained by another man a militia partner of her boyfriend.

And what she needed most was a guide a master someone who put her on another path...

She crossed her path in one of her robberies and fake works and so he saw that she had contacts and influences with the underworld

Veronica herself had contact with the owner of the nightclub Jô called Joans the fox woman as she was known... or Goki...

And every 15 days all the girls met at Maheb's mansion and trained with a master of hidden art including Sara and there was a work together...

A dark black woman, beautiful as made of an immense twilight, who had a sculptural body and a predator and master in sexual attacks, she was malicious and with murderous qualities and so she would be the murderous woman...

Insidious and malevolent being her numerous enemies and so she disappeared from the media was just a legend where she met the penguin's father and the penguin himself whom she mirrored in her business shortly after her death and stole all her business and the points that were hers.

She was a scammer with established contacts with hit men scammers and drug dealers and all the corja of Gotham Metropolises and Central to Star...

Joans Marsh the Fox Jo and she was widow of four marriages to wealthy and successful men, all of them, owned by export import companies, oil companies, and construction ventures..

And with that to discover that hea had her eight daughters out of each of each of their respective husbands.

And she could still hold a share of the power between the nightclubs and from Gotham to Metropolis...

She was about to receive a bias in her negotiations, each of herimports.

And dubious ventures and suspicious investments would be approached and stolen with armed men in broad daylight...

This would happen in four weeks, everything would be caught by a rival dealer and sworn enemy of her, where he swore to kill and destroy his business, infact.

And he was an association of people that Joans,andshe destroyed a rival family of drug trafficking..

And he knew in his first life that it got a very famous news..

And that served to put her in the chair his seized goods, and his daughters killed in the escape with other rival traffickers...

And she, well she would be at rock bottom and die in a prison break being kidnapped by mercenaries hired by the union of her enemies...

It would be very famous, and fell fast in the media and in the mouth of the people...

What goddess and that? He asked.

"YES," He asked. Why is that? He asked.

"You have silver hair and you're shorter than me? He asked.

\- Lower than me naughty face, skinny and seems to have stopped in time? He asked.

Yes, of course. I said it strangely.

"That's her, then. " He said.

\- Well, it was before you were born. " I said at last...

\- She and a sent from living memories, she kept a promise of ancient legends and so she must keep it guarded until the right time. " He said.

Then follow me. I said, i'm not going

And I'm supposed to follow you? He asked.

Follow me and you'll see. "She repeated...

So he followed her...

They walked in silence

He saw that he could enjoy the adulthood of the help of Eobard Twayne,the reverse flash... and Zolomon Hunter the other reverse flash...

And Daniel West well had thelgo he could do about...

It wasn't hard he was supposed to die on a suicide squad mission, and he would, he would, really die, but what would happen to his body afterwards was another story, he just wouldn't stay dead...

His secret agents in contact with the government, he can use these informants and infiltrators in a government agency that dealt with the bodies of members of the suicide squad...

And he can enter the secret morgue so he can be allowed to remove the specific bodies of some members of the suicide squad and keep it in a secret cave that was in Washington...

And it was a small island between the reserve and park of Liberty Reservoir and the city Chesapeake Beach, called Haven Beach..

And it was a private property that was formerly an immense city between the forest and the city...

And that previously served in two periods and abandoned in the two seasons one in the gold rush period that was between the years 1848 - 1855

The city that was an island called Haven Beach was an ancient and monumental immense chain of mountains and lost forests now a small desert without life and covered with land to sands and mining.

And there were several mountains of limestone rocks and according to some were hollow, but it was not true, and they served for mining that previously the time of 1850 and 1890.

And the Western between the 1930s and 1940s that had been bought served for the outlaws to hide

It was in this period between discoveries and great endeavors, and he can realize that he should buy that abandoned city that before the discovery served as an indigenous reserve...

And villain's lair...

And he can see that his caves would be of great importance...

And in this period he can convince builders and engineers to build and dig over all caves, underground mountains, and he knew where he was supposed to dig...

And he remembers that it lasted months of plans and so found out about plants made by Luthor.

And that it took him decades to discover Luthor's hideout, and where all the money from his endeavor came from...

And he remembers that years after his retirement he heard the easy money report that some villains discovered including Lex Luthor who had used the money...

And it was all thanks to the gold he found more than twenty yearslater.

And using for that in your investment plans and financing your evil inventions...

And so, some engineers and experts went to the sites without really knowing the true value of that territory and with that buying in legality without knowing its importance...

And he can follow the original plan and construction, and he remembers that there were secret temples and monuments that existed long before...

And then with engineers and contractors they made the immense mansion that stretched below ground, underground and dug and built an immense undergroundcitadel.

And where there were no ones knowing about underground water sheets with it running the entire length of the territory.

And he can hire someone besides him who started with this aventure.

And he started building an immense underground fortress,, hidden and lining with lead overhead in a mansion..

And from underground forests that he can see that were lined with gold he kept hidden this secret where he roamed the place...

And so some well-kept secrets he kept for him and mining without them knowing aboutit.

And in this way he can go through underground caves that pass a hundred meters below the pipes and sewers of all the state of Washington DC.

And he now had another secret cave that even the league didn't know about...

And thanks to the great lack of knowledge of resources that the government thought came from that location, the tax was very cheap ...

And the money he swerved under the covers of all the gold he could get from mining.

And he can see that the rivers of blood and the dimensions that extended from Gaia that can pass through underground streams...

And the place was an immense underground dimensional portal that stretched for miles that was a place that had a fine line and nonexistent between the dimensions...

And in the meantime in the middle of the building and the furniture...

And he should have been cut in half, and right inside a tower and a fan being thrown in his direction...

He didn't need much.

And above that place he kept in suspended animation that place was a place of power that could keep life.

And through distilling magic into fragments and they were impregnated with magic and flowing energy that stretched like miasma...

And on this day as in the previous ones he simply approached him in a niche where he should and at that very moment he can see that man after running blow after blow.

And he can keep bodies keeping them in suspended animation...

And being that he could be a sprinter, but he was predictable and everyone could know where he would deliver everyblow.

And until he gets tired and doesn't hit any, when he could dodge every punch and every kick...

And so he also accepted the service...

In the future of reverse flash, it would have difficulty beating the flash would need a help or push...

And the girls from the scarlet foursome, Flash Flames... and well they were traveling through time...

Both reverse flash would have problems with Barry the other with Wally... Bart and even Wallace...

But nothing compared to Micah,Micha, Erica, Norma and Nora the five generations of female descendants and bisexual breakage...

And that in turn they watched around, they were their best sprinters, if we don't take into account that they met with Pamela and Poole...

Who were the gatekeeper and the guardian...

And they met in the clouds of the abandoned reserve of Haven Beach, and entering the cave that had a good camouflage, and that place became the meeting point from time to time of all the Regina Web...

And he knew when to find them and so they did...

And they were out of reality... that was connected to his underground citadel...

Bruce was thrown towards a bloodletting...

The five girls came to meet him in a passage of time between the extreme directions between the bloodletting and the accelerating force...

And the citadel that was hidden in dead forests that no one approached he threw barriers behind barriers...

There were the girls...

And towards a resonance wave and wave fragment would have to be manipulators of entropic energy...

They were able to manipulate the energy of force and law in their bodies with contacts with Poole and Pamela...

And he who controlled them with mastery and determination...

And they would be masters of resonance... that he can teach...

And tuning the wavelength was like they were the gun and the slece and it should be handled, and Pamela Poole were the carriers,

And so Bruce was between the rivers of blood and the blood...

And there was the thunder bird and the fox that rode in the rays, and the sprinter girls...

And so they used the wavelength and tuned in to the primordial forces...

And so he let them train the wavelength tuning...

And that was an improved form of cycle control that it can modify...

And back to the mansion...

Then he looked toward that demon girl at his door...

He wasn't the best, but he was good anyway he could use help from someone who wasn't late and did a job for him...

He traveled in the memories of a dead man, in the case of his father.

In the book he had found a diary in fact he had kept in a secret safe in the cave.

He had two dates set at two different times one in his time as a teenager and another in his adulthood as a doctor and researcher...

Putting his plan into practice he headed towards the city...

He headed toward that abandoned warehouse in Central City where the flash would be preparing to face the reverse flash that in turn came out badly bruised...

I wasn't exactly hurt, but enough to let my guard down...

Before their meeting followed the yellow sprinter and decorated his movements after all he had seen several times...

As Bruce Wayne he saw every time he ran away he was always caught by the scarlet sprinter...

So you formulated a plan...

On an ordinary day of escape and runs and runs, he would steal a product of quick matter, would be caught at the end, just because he missed the way did not know and also why he had never passed through there those places ...

Then he looked and saw that minutes before he ran he would turn left...

I was prepared...

His day with business that decided to buy a steel mill and a biochemistry company in the city of flash walked with his civil identity ...

He knew that the reverse flash the Eobard,would enter that research laboratory, after all this same laboratory he would discover a year later was running experiments with ancient artifacts.

What would cause the destruction of half central City leading that city to a temporal loop, and trapped in time for 15 years, this would be the fault of a sprinter fight.

And then his plan was to buy the shares and the place, as well as blackmail the former owner of the place that was tax evasion, but in a less directway.

And he didn't just steal, he knew how that object would work, and how to turn it on and off.

He then discovered why he saw how it worked in the future by Flash's words, and how he could enjoy it, so he used it in a way that could benefit him.

And then he, well that wouldn't be a simple blackmail, but it didn't stop him from blackmailing, but he taught him how to use it.

And so he did, as if he knew from the beginning.

And then in addition to remembering that there were so many other magical objects, which could provide countless powers of speed and time.

And he knew why they were reported to them from other heroes from a long time from the future, and of course a future he wants to avoid...

And he used it to his advantage, and kept them in the cave, but in a safe and with a blood seal he sealedthem.

And so that only he could use them, and this man was ecstatic about it he charged and by the end of that month had transferred to Gotham City.

And that lab and those experiments, he planted traps, which he knew he was going to run away from and of course, not before he got hurt badly and would get hurt more...

But he would know where to find him, he remembered when he saw the cameras years later with the Flash where the yellow sprinter went and where he was caught...

And he observed during a time loop fifteen times before seeing all the exits entrance doors and alternatives to decorate any alternate route...

He saw the sprinter run after failing to catch what he was looking for a topaz stone that legends say could control thunderstorms andlightning.

And he had a tele-sized power, and running faster than time and death, he would use it for him and then came out as Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne left a message on top of where the stone would be.

In that letter he said that he would meet soon after his escape, and that if he wanted to escape the flash instead of turning to the right of a two-way street, at the end of the highway turnleft.

And that he was supposed to swerve five minutes from the way, he was supposed to untap the direct on the street two blocks from where he would find the Flash Kid.

And then go down the street turn left when you find the flash... just couldn't tell if the yellow sprinter would even do... had left too, a pack of $10,000case.

And if he wanted to do a job for him... i just wouldn't know if he'd like to do a job in exchange for money...

He saw and went through all the places that the yellow sprinter would pass and where the flash would pass after, and so he was in the corner and waited for him in the corner... he found himself in an alley with a car and leaning against it waiting for the sprinter...

He saw the yellow corridor, following straight on the highway, caused a riot a truck crash, swerved from traffic, turned left straight.

And he threw a girl over the red aisle, swerved from a whirlwind of the other corridor he did everything the man predicted followed his instructions, up to the time limit.

And as he dodged the sprinter leaving the sprinter incredibly frustrated they were trying to catch, he and when he ran he arrived exactly at the fork of three streets, where he would see turn left and saw a suitcase in his direction a civilian suit.

And put slowing down and not the right without stopping or thinking, when he arrived there Bruce Wayne entered seconds before and kept the door open an invitation ...

The sprinter got in the car, and of course he didn't ask a hired driver to drive for him...

He looked as he drove and entered that private pharmaceutical lab, and so he invited the sprinter to be on his employees' working hours...

He followed him while Bruce Wayne said.

I just want to offer you a job. – And entered the room of a large office as they went up the stairs he saw spacious cozy and spacious.

And there was a suitcase locked on the table, and he sat in front and with a nod he asked him to sit down.

Arms on the table, bent looking in his direction... the sprinter hesitated and sat in front of him...

\- Well, you're thinking that right now you could kill me in a thousand different ways, and of course, you'd have that opportunity, but you didn't, but again you'd be thinking you could get out of here, but you didn't, that you could just take whatever you had here and disappear...

\- Well I think so... - I was trying to measure the words the yellow sprinter... and he did...

He pushed the chair, he tried to pierce the millionaire, but Bruce Wayne saw that scene more times he could count, sawwhen, how and where he would attack, and when in a thousandth of a second he would pick up the suitcase...

I was prepared, at the moment he was going to pick up the suitcase he pulled him off the table threw him in the air swerved straight to the left every time he tried to strike him, he swerved, right, right, left, lowered his foot, swerved his leg, thousandths of a second where and when he would attack.

No matter how fast he moved as long as he knew where he was going to end up, and the place he was going to stay at the end where he would stumble when he tried to strike, turned his body right, left...

He then saw when the suitcase began to fall and caught it in the air, his tedious look as if it were an open book and finally a stun gun at the place where he touched the ground...

He saw dodged all the blows, and used the stun gun giving strategic blows to the yellow sprinter...

Who then fell like a bag of potatoes on the floor, sprawled, he crouched down in front of the man and took the suitcase to which he fell into his open hands, and deposited it on the table...

You want to deal with me now? Asked and raised.

"Recompose yourself. – Said and so the man looked and suspiciously rose full of scratches and extremely tired and exhausted.

\- Well... - Said the yellow sprinter. What do you want from me? He asked.

\- I'm going to offer you a million dollars. " He said showing the suitcase and opening in front of him.

"In return you will do a very important job. " He said.

What would that be? Asked looking at the money with interest.

I have a question first. "Said the blue-eyed man.

\- These days have been going on too fast for me. " Said enigmatic.

– I have seen him more times, than the average I see, I see this day coming passing to me and me, but I see above all that you want to beat the Flash, already ended his life already tried, and of course, but could not.

" He said. " If I said that with my help you could beat the Flash on your terms and show him that you don't have to kill or destroy him to win.

And he on his terms, and that with that could you help me in my search and prove that and better than him?

He asked. And show that you're better than him, would you accept? - Asked

He looked suspiciously and asked.

What do you need? " He said.

\- I need to travel to a city, but this city is not an ordinary city it is trapped in time, in a time loop, of murder and destruction.

\- I need to rescue some people in different years of time at different times, and these moments of a continuity of moments.

\- And from time to time and in various passages of time, it would be a time travel that would take them to different times and dimensions...

Why don't you ask Flash for help? Asked the yellow sprinter.

And because he's always late, I need a certain time since being late everything would go on like nothing happened.

\- And if it doesn't work out you'il relive the same day countless times, and he wouldn't handle his possible death. " He said.

\- And since every time you die in that place you come back the instant you died and repeat the day of death continuously, no one can stand it... – Said.

\- If you do well and can help me, you'il have $1 million in your hands. " He said.

\- And breaking I reveal a secret, which will help you get rid of the fact that you really need to face the Flash...

And what would that secret be? "I wanted to know the sprinter.

\- What if I told you you were used by an immortal man who's been here over a thousand years. " He said.

\- Is a man who are hunting the West and Allen family and breaking is person framed you in more than one crime? I wanted to know.

\- How do I know that's true? I wanted to know him.

\- I can prove it... - I said.

\- I'd want proof first. "Said the sprinter.

I want to know how? "He said.

"And his words are not enough...

\- I can do better than that. "He said.

"I can send you to the places where this happened. " He said.

And what do you get out of it? "I wanted to know the sprinter.

\- Well, I get someone who can work for money. "Said Bruce Wayne.

If I show you the truth. "He said by measuring the words.

"Do you work for me? He asked.

Better than that. "Said the sprinter.

"I serve you for as long as I see fit. " He said.

\- In return I teach one or two lessons of time. " He said.

I'm the one of them. " He said.

\- I hope there is no problem in another fellow travel would be three days of travel. " He said.

Do I have a choice? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He answered.

Let it be. "He did not finish this thought

\- Well... - And he shrugged.

\- You can stay in this building it has a private floor. " He said.

\- It has everything from minibar and an apartment. " He said.

"No one had found you but I know you're here. "He said he was handing a key to the yellow sprinter.

And so in another place...

He saw Zolomon Hunter..

And he remembers that on this particular day he would cause Wally a big headache..

And that day he'd rob two locations.

And in a space of four hours, the first would be a bank, all the money and the other a research lab for cryogenics and biology sprinters...

What happened was that he managed to steal all the money from the incriminated bank Linda Park, and Wally, bought an island, stole the data and objects and instruments and documents from the lab.

And so a month before he bought the bank opening up company with a banker and put in insurance...

Bought an archipelago of islands, these in specific with data history and reports of time travel, secret temples, inscriptions monuments magic stones, and all forms...

What he remembers was that he actually knew from this data that two of the caves gave to specific portals and connection with magic, acceleration force, and leading through time...

And the fine line between dimensions between the portals that stood between the caves of Haven Beach.


	91. Chapter 91

25

They were very interesting stories...

That i just thought and it happened...

But it was an elongated shadow...

And in his childhood and in a moment of time before his journey through time...

Each of them, I met him there, he began to unravel secrets and while Bruce unveiled the underground tunnels, he was not necessarily alone, there were monsters there...

And that in theory or even possibly they would be dangerous at other times, and that he could suffer long and hard if they came to think of devouring him, but he thought right...

And he using the power of the name he controlled them, but he looked at each of the tunnels he challenged each of them to go toward those courage-proof sewage...

He asked each of them to leave a small black ball, unlike the others who did not know what it was were experimental trackers, had cameras, and flares.

And they should be placed strategically in dark corners, secret passageways, and where they could not be found by anyone or even other children, or adults.

And just for him in the future, those sewers and caves he would have known before the criminals in the future...

Amanozako and his cats roamed those secret passages and distributed along Bruce the objects and trackers.

Together with his friends he kept hidden and in the shadows of his allies...

And they would come to observe all their enemies and associates...

And they would be his spies, and so he looked into his eyes and they after 9 lives would start talking and communicating, there was the king of cats, in the future in a few years...

And Aluada was a big fat hot orange cat long and hairy and so he received information from her and so she acquired magical skills...

And she was old and had the same look and vitality as when she started touring Gotham...

And so he thought and looked and talked to Eduarda needed a shelter for cats...

There were a lot of her there...

And they felt sorry for them that they were going to stay in Gotham for so much top...

And so the company Quistelae thus opened a society to protect feline shelters throughout the city on Catris Street became known for the street of cats.

And beyond the street of cats in Gotham's Chinatown there were its streets and many cats and so there were always people there taking care of cats, and there was the huge 8-story building.

And this one that had a very large space and so was a whole corner there were helpers and he saw that even after so many years there were always caregivers of cats there ...

They had a delay mechanism and a password with WIFI that he could use in the future when he created the cave would be connected to his computer...

And of course he should come here and trigger at some point in his future...

They used lanterns in some corridors, and so when they said goodbye he returned those underground tunnels and with the help of the creature of the shadows, and he walked through all of them, and so he saw tunnels, in his future...

And he knew where he was going to go, so he took a backpack and followed it, and after several hours, he created a map, and he had already scattered flares, and cameras wherever he went and returned upstairs...

Ana Maria Buena Ventura Boa Vista, was the daughter of Mauro Boa Vista an entrepreneur and engineer and Maria de Lourdes Buena Ventura, an entrepreneur and architect, met through their own parents who came to the United States.

And they were immigrants from Mexico still creating fleeing poverty, but it is, and both grew up in slums, got involved with groomers, drug dealers and scammers.

With that money they went to engineering, arts, architecture, when they raised a lot of money with negotiators, and they started.

And in this way they bought lots of land working on the sales of maps, plants, and a construction company, selling lots of land and forming a way to make more money...

Originally they would be killed years after selling maps of underworld cathedrals to the Joker...

And Huang Di he was the yellow emperor and the greatest keeper of the dragon's palm...

And he trained for as long as he thought it necessary and so he used the teachings of all zariel's powers to go back long enough to learn as if it were the first day...

Throughout his journey he craved knowledge and throughout his life train mind and brain, but he was never considered worthy by Huang Di and Su Wukong...

The buddha's palm and the arcane knowledge of the dawn stars would be his, the teachings of the warrior monks he learned in record time...

But now they could work for him, making deals...

And that's where he could have started well, really was doing well, but it ended badly...

And he convinced Maheb, Miharb and Mrs. Nargui in turn to keep Sara and Rachel hidden and in the shadows it would be...

At least a little laborious, but it had its benefits...

And your secret agents,, your black and red clothes, enough not to feel your presence and pay attention to them...

And he can see that you could keep up appearances and not pay attention to them...

And with clothes resembling traditional Muslim Arab robes...

And with a half-black half-white mask with a black veil on top.

And when he first saw them in Krypton's clothes for each of them...

Similar, but dark...

And at the same time contracting with his long rosy hair, a beautiful mask that did not cover his mouth, but his face.

And withthe was like a smiling theater mask that showed a smile, would be the red agent of Batman's army...

Over the yearsshe's always beenm no sol...

And they were long and long, long baths and so her parents experimented with her.s.

And to the point of creating resistance to all forms of kryptonite since they could remember and told Bruce...

And he looked at how useful she could be to him...

And so i could use her and after exchanges of kisses and careciles...

They ended up selling lots in ecological reserve sites, covering up environmental and indigenous reserves, and in turn land.

And that's where there were rumors of gold and other gems, in Forest Hill and also in California and various states like Florida and San Francisco...

But with the departure of the hunters and miners without actually finding reallygold, they left and abandoned, but in fact they were still right there.

And it was deeper...

And he knew it was more to the midwest between the caves he can build underground citadels.

And he with the control of the flow he kept the energy and the technological portal he created links of underground portals between the caves and connecting from one cave to another...

And so they started selling lots of fake gold and suspicious routes from middlemen, drug plantations, and renting the real gold mines for drug plantations...

And these lots he kept the real route for him, buying the real route and the real cave, he knew about a villain in the future of a villain who managed to find gold and got rich...

So they forged false documents, wills and falsified deeds invaded reserves...

And so suspicious routes of illegal immigration...

And to which between the borders between Mexico and the United States he can undo routes and create secret passages...

And in the meantime her parents had six more children younger than orphans where the mysterious death of Hannah.

This would trigger a series of investigations, and the destruction of his parents' empire...

And in this way she would be found dead in an alley inside a dumpster and in turn she was raped at the age of 17.

And with that her eyes ripped out and so she would be no one but the fuse.

And his brothers were abandoned in a series of escapes and each died in a cycle of murders...

What he needed was to know who the snitch was...

And amazingly it was his personal assistant who sold information to another company and other oranges and other middlemen, were entering the business route of these men...

And they just needed an ambush and so they talked about the route in front of him, put a tracker and micro recorder and got caught in the middle of the negotiation...

And they were chased and imprisoned in places that would never see animal life again

Of course Bruce avoided it, and she didn't die.

And so on the very day that the series of events would resume Bruce saw her at another party, where soon after at dusk.

And heading towards his parents' house, towards the home of his future bride, Sara, where all his friends were...

But Bruce convinced her to spend the night with him and her friends, soon after he showed that Ana.

And she was being betrayed by her boyfriend following him in the middle of the night towards a friend's house, caught them kissing...

And he remembers reading in his countless diaries that he discovered more than six months later and two months before his murder...

And what was strange in his view, nothing else was directed at one betrayal after another.

And so he knew that in the original lifeline, the girl's boyfriend was discarded because he was with another girl and an olderwoman.

And daughter of a rival in her mother's business, and wanted to steal their points.

A month earlier he hired specialists he saved and hired, but he sent them to research and study the site...

The labs were bought and taken off the knowledge list of any sprinter.

He remembered that within three months of the robberies he caused all the sprinters in the flash family to be disintegrated and sacrificed.

And sent and destroyed in a temporal distortion and everything around them and that was hit in a field of distortion and decay out of time.

And it was like a black hole where time didn't exist and sucked everything around it...

And when he had in the power ray and so everything around him was destroyed by sucking the whole dimension and the island out of time...

And that would stop him from...

And so he prepared himself in advance...

When the sprinter came to the bench, he was already being waited for trap, when he tried to pass was caught by more traps.

And when he got past them, he discovered several empty safes and a message from Batman...

Then he ran towards the laboratory and by a miracle of fate all the employees were not and again the place was empty and not a device.

And as soon as he was leaving he noticed the table in front of him a notebook with data and various notes and instructions that he shouldfollow.

And with the symbol of the bat, and there were also rules and everything he was supposed to follow...

And so he ran ignoring the actions he had in mind running and breaking into another bank.

And of course without knowing that Batman knew, he saw it happen he talked to each of the flash and so saw Hunter rob two banks, and when he did not follow the notes, he was caught in the middle of the highway, breaking into the bank.

And when he arrived he saw the cameras, and the alarm was triggered right away, and so when he ran out he looked around and ran towards the exactspot.

And that's where he came across in front of Wally and this was flanked by Jay Garrick who were approaching him in the middle of his race when he ran and walked through a wall of a dead end street...

And when he ran following the instructions, that's when he realized he'd go out on dead-end streets, and so he went through otherwalls.

And in this way he saw him coming across in the middle of a crossroads turning toward and being chased by the other sprinters...

When he realized that for each direction he turned he was found by others, then began to follow the instructions that led to streettraps...

And there were holes, renovations and constructions around the highway, the streets of the buildings, by someone who crossed the street loading mirrors and building materials...

And he saw what to look at the notebook the notes he saw that would come across the sprinters...

And so at the right time, he dodged mirrors of materials from other objects being driven...

And so he was taken to a building by the back door and entered where he fell into a manhole and being taken to an underground passage and so he was led in one direction until he went to meet Batman.

And at that time he ran towards the place, he went up a secret staircase towards a building and climbing again he saw the only locality...

And trying to ignore these instructions, he ran, but came across more traps along thebuilding.

And with that he ran and went through the walls and even with batman's instructions, but came across a kind of glue stock...

And it was a large long building with many empty rooms, and wide corridors decorated and like an office.

And so he saw when he tried to punch the wall and cross, at that dirty sticky and sticky and angry hour, and he saw Batman laughing at the end of the hall standing in a wide room and decorated with a long table,

And from him at this time he was running in this hallway, he hated every trap that deflected activated another, and at this time, he saw there in front of him angrily made a series of punches, left right and all directions.

All this toward the face of the vigilante, and so to his anger, the man strayed from each of his attacks.

And he that son of a bitch, he knew where he was going to hit a kick and he'd take his leg and turn around and then he fell back and pushedhim.

And then he was punched with two precise punches one in his nose and one in his neck, it was the first time he fell exhausted...

Are you ready to talk? - Asked Batman...

He said he swerved with a bounce back and a deadly jump toward the other shudder of the room.

He did.

Do you want some money? He asked.

The man looked angrily and began to attack again.

And so he showed a suitcase on the other side of the room, and so opened it revealing a great deal of money, there were many notes,

And so he looked with his desire and nodded.

And so he spoke.

\- I want to hire your services. " He said.

Why is that? He asked. Don't you have your own sprinters? He asked.

\- Well, they're not good for what I want, I need someone who can do that...

What's in it for me? He asked.

\- Isn't money enough? " Asked Batman watching him.

I want a motive. " He said. Why, me? " He said.

"I'm not Wally I'm not a hero. " He said.

\- For that reason, I don't need a hero, I need someone who's not a hero, I need someone who can follow myorders.

"And even without nature and that they are not good, but I need a sprinter without caring about the consequences... – Said.

It's fine. " He said. "I know you want to show that you're better than Wally, you want to show that you can be better. " He said.

Do you think I can? Asked the sprinter looking at him.

\- Of course, he said. – And I think i could also just show the world that it can do better, that it can simply show the world that it makes nodifference. " He said.

\- And you, yes, since you can show, that you are better than him.

\- I want to give you an incentive, to work at the right time that at that time, you will arrive at the right time. " He said.

\- And you will be part of a group of sprinter and time traveler who will help me on a small mission. " He said.

There is a problem in a man like Chronos, he was a fool, not so foolish enough, but he was a superstitious villain.

And yet nothing would stop him from knowing where and how to find the villain who could mess with time.

And he needed to tell him that he would find his mentor, Gardner Fox himself, but it would be in a different way.

And of course, but again for that he would have to show that he knew where and how to find him he set a trap.

He remembered the documents and letters he had received from a delivery man...

David Clintom...

He would this day rob a tech lab a rival laboratory that Hunter would break into before he bought it,

And with time preservation and time travel, which would cause a serious problem, but that would start in two weeks causing a serious problem in time, and he would be lost for decades asking for help...

He bought that lab too, months before and clear, getting ready for their date, and convinced them to continue with time, and work...

He would know about the time and did not use other devices, but only his knowledge about the future.

The man entered that laboratory at night, without suspecting the lack of security, going in there without realizing the traps that were scheduled at specific times activated and timed ...

He looked and turned right no longer than timed he fell into all the traps, as if someone knew where he would be and how he would do it.

Bruce Wayne showed up and when he used his time apparatus he received an electrical discharge andagain.

And there was a device that broke his power to control time, even if he simply knew that stopping time and increasing the slowness of the blows.

And he was struck the next second, even if he knew when and where to stop he his opponent would come back and hit him as if he knew when he would stop...

He knew when and where he was going to end up...

And so at this instant he opened the temporal vortex that inadvertently began to suck everything and the instant that milliseconds.

And he saw a glimpse of lost time,, he thought he had seen him being sucked through the threshold of time, the next instant as if millennia passed.

But in fact they were seconds, even feeling the despair, he was pulled and even with appearance of millions of years, returned to be young as if nothing had happened ...

He tried to use his power to stop time and know what blow he would take on Bruce, Wayne, but even if he tried to hit a learned karate blow in seconds.

It seemed that the more he tried the more tired he got and the more blows were avoided, he took enough punches to stun, and the millionaire always foughtback.

And at the last moment he was diverted and did not hit him, and in return the multimillionaire hit him hard..

And it was as if he knew before them what he would do, and what he thought and where he would strike...

And that's how you predict the future... ?

When he gave up trying to appeal to direct blows, the man swerved and pushed toward each hole and used his own blows againsthim.

And the cumulo was as if he gave a snuggle as if he knew when he would stop and where he would come and go...

\- Could he see the future?

" He could tell when and how he would do it, when he thought of activating his time the man took it out of his hand... he would stop a blow in the middle of hitting him before he hit him...

And he tried several times to change the angle of his blows, but again he deflected there were traps that fell on his head he tried his best..

And he even used his speed and time control to get back to the exact moment he came back...

And he tried and he started over, but there was something wrong, no matter how hard he came back no matter how hard he tried, and he knew his next move, his next move...

And he didn't stray from the traps, and when he dodged one while taking a leap forward the next moment he couldn't dodge another trap, and he stayed in it until he screamed...

And he could predict his movements what his next move would be...

THAT'S ENOUGH.

Bruce Wayne knew he revived more times more alternatives and often in which he revived and resurrected after being struck...

He then stopped frustrated and raised his hand in surrender, but, he the millionaire gave a smile.

So he simply offered...

\- Would you like a million dollars? – Perguntou.

And he smiled and said..

"I could with your help find the man named Gardner Fox if I helped him with a job... " He said.

He was more curious about it...

Brigaou insulted everyone's mother, tried all the ways to get rid of and run away, but couldn't...

After several escape attempts and fighting, it didn't work out.

Each of them led to a conclusion...

Son of a bitch...

Psychic...?

But in the end he accepted...

And so they traveled together...

Bruce Wayne went in other directions leaving orders and where they should go...

And they separated in several different directions, and different times, one thing he realized that he was transported to the body of an ancestor at different times of time...

And it was as if he began a cycle of reincarnation and finished another he lived several lives, going back in time...

Many years ago in a small town near the outskirts of Gotham lived a family an old generation of Wayne not the last and much less the first, but a particular generation was the great-grandfather of Thomas Wayne's great-great-grandfather.ô .

And she lived in a nearby town before her brothers moved to Gotham in the small town of Despair City and before Despair City they came from a small town in Germany.

They were stories told the following generations

And so it all starts after the Waynes come to Gotham City.

This town wasn't the best, but it was on the path to ruin.

Since the beginning, the Waynes, the Wagners and the Warai... and also the Wana, several families, several lives, and various names, which had secrets and interconnected..

And these were lost descendants of power makers of power and lords of ruin was a small family of European origin and so migrated to the city of Despair...

In his original timeline before he changed the time the Wana Warai,Wagner and outside the Waynes would simply mysteriously disappear with the deaths and disappearances of each of the last daughters and descendants before his own adulthood and so he usually saw them until he was 8 years old...

And now everything has changed the timeline has changed in a subtle way...

\- I've never heard of this town. - Interrupted.

Silence. " He said. I'm counting.

Walking towards the bridge with his car he crossed a bridge, long, winding and misty she continued.

They are stored in the book that you must pick up next to a small order that you must follow when we get there, the whole history of your family.

At a time when i couldn't sue others for prejudice and racism, at a time when you couldn't arrest others for badly saying harm.

It was around the 15th century when this story began in the early dark ages.

The Wayne or rather he was now Nathaniel Wayne the patriarch of the family prior to 1498, Wayne at this time, and father of Petrovius Wayne, grandfather of Septmus Wayne who in turn at this time, and who had 16 children, and Septimus.

And she was Lili Wayne's great-great-grandfather, who amazingly was the mother of a past reincarnation and this in turn was Sabrina Wayne's grandmother.

And who in turn was great-grandmother of Joseph and Armand Wayne twin brothers and common ancestors of Bruce Wayne, was a businessman and property.

And they were together he was Armand years after Joseph's death, and he was planting mushrooms...

And years before he saw a red sky a dimensional portal and sending to its center an immense creature, facing a cosmic entity, it was an immense octopus and so he made him sleep taking to another dimension...

There were many secrets and money and had an influence, and the construction of Wayne Mansion.

They saw that they needed to cover that huge precipice that led to a world of darkness, there where you could see an immense statue that was revered by their ancestors today...

Andd isse Joseph. - We need to hide. - Said a familiar voice at the bottom of the abyss...

And the abyss was covered there by a cave and a cliff, there was a portal directly to the lower worlds and all those caves were followed by underground passages.

And then he knew he should just build the mansion right there, and he should follow the paths of the winding passages...

And he should keep the dimensional portal and the cauldron of dimensions hidden and covered by caves...

The mansion was built directly into the abyss in the fissure between the dimensions of Zarathanis and the bloodletting...

And so he saw himself conducting a ceremony an eternal and narrow abyss that would lead to another dimension and seeing an immense red spider carrying a dark creature...

They were horns and flames like a demon...

And so there were difficulties in their sleep, their nightmares made squeaks by the mansion was making it difficult to build...

And he found himself sleeping an ancient and forgotten creature, that place full of seals, she was nothing more than his beloved...

The seals he himself made were behind to keep closed and or hidden from some creatures...

And so her beloved Lucy fellasleep, she needed to rest...

And he found himself in ceremonial robes and so putting her to sleep...

soon after by Joshua's grandson Armand Wayne, and the great-grandson of Joshua Wayne who would be Alan Wayne he was facing and purifying a horde of the living dead, he purified themall.

And so he saw them being raised in a whirlwind of souls towards the bottom of the mansion...

\- And don't forget accumulating power and reincarnation every two generations. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Just a skill? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Some would be carriers, but they wouldn't wake up. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- I'm saying that every, reincarnation, the more time regresses each reincarnation has a gift that goes on accumulating and concentrating..

\- And accumulating virtues and finally he would concentrate an accumulative skill. – Said Zariel.

And there was Azaias Wayne he had the ability of flames to make the dance of the dead control and raise to the true nirvana...

\- A part of the flow then.

\- A part of the flow law control. Zariel Zarielsaid.

The same name given to the demon bruce knew and of course not the same person, who would finish building the mansion.

And of course it would have a growing power in this and othercities.

And that was a little more, but abandoned, fought day after day and fought day after day with a rival family, more for principles than for money.

And there were lands, there were ambitious and mad religious men, leading to the brink of religious fanaticism.

That place of power would need to accumulate. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And the good this was one of the reasons, and of course, but Abraham Ezekiel Simonson Kane he was the local pastor and had a church in his possession.

They came well in the early days of the first settlers to find a new place to call home.

And in addition tobusinessman, both landowners and slaves, as well as mad believers too, he donated money and madness to the community and his faithful wife too, called Angela Maria Aparecida.

It all started with Nathaniel Wayne, part of course...

And in turn had Eleonor Kane another fanatic who was leader of an allied congregation of Simonson Kane... And they were cousins...

And she would come to face a descendant Nathaniel years later...

Nathaniel and his wife the two with 7 years of marriage had some more children...

With this those who did not follow their beliefs and their ideologies could not follow in the same community.

Meanwhile a local sheriff who seemed blind at times to his words, and sometimes to hisactions.

And it all boiled down to superstition, and some local merchants and faithful scattered feudal lords and scattered lands around it was a huge city on the verge of a religious outing.

In this war of lords there were also the Kanes with which Nathaniel had married and taken his wife from the Simonsonfamily.

And she couldn't give children. And you said. " Said towards Zariel.

And his name was Adelaide Kane, honey-colored hair, straight and neat, demure clothes.

She's not the one who's going to give you kids. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And she was the man's sister, and taken part of the inheritance, she was just a normal woman who wanted to follow heart and without following the obligations they set for her.

Ands in any other form of knowledge, there was so pure love, just a marriage of obligations and so nothing else by inheritance and power, she did not have much active voice.

Confident, gifted and loving beautiful woman... And for five years they tried and had no children.

In addition to the origins of the Wayne and older and his name had changed to another form, long ago they owned supernatural skills and were long forgotten.

They were kept between the closest and the family, the consequences were bad if they came to find out in that period of time.

There were some allies, among mercenaries within the city who were loyal to Simonson and Eleanor...

Several families who own land, farmers who own small businesses, some mercenaries and bounty hunters.

And these men were unscrupulous workers, little shepherds, who were converted in Simonson'sname...

And they formed a secret society that had the purpose of converting, but was disguised in insurreculously stealing land and slaughtering other native peoples...

This city had a secret society that was ruled by Simonson and his family, he believed in the purification of fire and the coming ofdemons.

And Nathaniel himself also had his secret organization, he knew about his meeting with Veronika who came to see him was always there when necessary...

And the French woman was a frequent visiting who always on long ship voyages from France to the new world...

And the ruins he founded the secret organization he kept rooting within the great power...

And he was along with it subjuging local priests who disguised themselves as missionaries, were more practical ways of stealing land, using the name of God, and enjoying that power by confiscating.

And they burned and throw others that did not join them, the burning of many witches, even these women not being witches, women... And these unprotected young women.

And so he had a tradition of burning witches and the healing of fire, strange people the passage of fire that in turn he used it in purification ceremonies, and sometimes against outsiders and people rejected by the city.

And they were hunted and burned in the purification of fire, but they were all innocent, the Indians were taken from these lands because they were considered soulless beings and gallows to the gospel or burned and their women raped.

And his biggest enemy and rival was Nathaniel Wayne... And all those who were loyal to the Waynes and some tribes...

And he was the man of many lands, also feudal lord who protected the natives...

And he negotiated with them, keeping on their land and according to the laws buying them for some and keeping on their protection, in exchange for his wife the chief's daughter...

They did not have the right knowledge, did not know that he maintained a close connection between the natives, participated in their ceremonies and shared stories...

And they also didn't know that they held beliefs together and had the same reveres...

And hidden among the forests, he knew that he should use his knowledge of the future...

And it was at this time in history that he knew there would be a lunar eclipse...

And he took advantage of it and kept his fear as a way to control that society for now...

And he can use that in two separate hours...

And he created fear as a way to keep Simonson in the bay...

And he emerged from the shadows right in the middle of the city, walking through the location and toward the native ceremonies...

And he revealed and showed the ancient power of the ancestors, fireworks of artificial nevus artificio with thick smoke bomb in the middle of the day when everyone was frightened he could use it to approach them.

Riding like werewolves on veronika's orders that roamed along the gargoyles that showed up right in the middle of the eclipse...

And they were superstitious and mystical, and even with a point of truth...

And they had something in common he was the bat man invoked, his clothes knitted, and revealing the ancient power and with him, that's how he met the man soon from the Americas...

And they all ran and were frightened by the image of the immense bat man and the wolves that appeared along the gargoyles, and the people who dressed around and who were part of the organization...

This way? – Asked Batman toward Zariel..

\- Ask the chief's daughter. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And he was really Lupus back then when he can trade the land for the man's daughter...

And that's how he met his other wife.

They... Some of his followers believed that they were in that land to bring light,were the chosenones, and followed with prosperity the peace and goodness of heaven for the people of the earth.

And he was the opposite of everything they believed in, and they feared what they didn't know...

And he just wanted to hate his approach. "And he can keep his two wives hidden.

\- And with Simonson's daughter he had no children she couldn't...

As they walked, she showed the past that lost land of time still existed and thus conflicted withWayn's ideals and.

And that he believed in individuality in creation and peace among peoples.

Before they came to this land it was populated by natives who revered ancient gods and dtheselands and demons and gods in ancient and eternal war, coming before them.

And they were worshippedof the, and were gods themselves and their statues in colonization were destroyed burned and their original inhabitants were either burned or converted by force..

And then forced to work,others were killed and once subdued or sent to gallows.

They were considered sacred lands by the natives, some peoples came before them and settled and were distant relatives friends and allies dand Wayne...

And this same man tried to help these natives...

And he protected them, he simply helped them as he could, tried to convert simonson and eleonor's old allies...

And he took to all that he could under his protection, and on his wings defended them and protected them, came to go towards the county and leverage a protection and were on their own lands, which he claimed, took most of the land for himself...

And soon after would be all their properties, and so the natives could live there quietly, and placed the natives under his protection, thus gaining hatred of Simonson..

And he was an Anglican Catholic and of fanatical and distorted thoughts and conflicts with ideas.

And he had everyone revolt against Septimus nathaniel's eldest son and so there was a civil war in the city, he was being hunted..

And in the midst of this he had freed several slaves, and so gave himfreedom, against all of Simonsom's philosophy...

In theory nothing more evil could happen to them, and of course he was wrong...

He went so far as to induce mayors and local law to expel the natives and the gallows before Wayne legally bought the land and thus leaving it only as if it were an Indian protection reserve.

But it all really started with an old story something the Waynes kept, but it's not all I can tell you now, a part at least.

The kind man guarded something, he came from an ancient lineage of divine beings from other supernatural worlds of divine and fantasticpowers.

And that it will be told on another occasion, that the long time wasted and so supernatural he looked around him, like the one who kept the secret of the principles.

And of course thanks to the fact that Zariel used bruce's body that reincarnated in Nathaniel and at this time he used it to get close to this man...

And he was Nathaniel and this man had the memories of the future, but how could he just change this future?

\- You can't... - You heard Zariel say. - You came here to find out the secret behind the murders...

What's it like? "He didn't understand at first. Since when would taking him in a moment of colonization help you know more?

And everything Nathaniel did caused envy and jealousy, he was kind to a philanthropist came to bring many workers, he brought prosperity and abundance to Gotham...

And he's always been a man of a vast fortune...

That hasn't changed in any era...

And in addition to a scientist and doctor he was the lord of the night, and bat father, beneath his estate that stood at a foothills of mountain he had a cave inhabited by bats, which once stood under an extreme river.

And he was beyond his time, far ahead, the fact that his mind traveling on a descendant helped a lot...

And his property had a crow farm and so he watched always gradually increasing the population of crows that lived on his property, and between these there were two crows and these two, by crows and had two in his power Phobos and Deimos.

And he was thinking how that would help...

And he felt angry grudge towards Simonson...

And they hunted their crows they wanted to drive them out, how would he fight this man and his followers?

They were his personal crows... And several of your spies...

He was a good doctor caring for the sick and in addition to having the power to heal those who came to his hospital, he had the power of creation and order, but was limited, and created through his chemists.

And he brought with him the tools, instruments of his time and the remedies some things and supplies from ages ahead...

And Nathaniel himself was a shepherd, also with miraculous powers, his saliva had a cure...

That nothing else was control over the flow and medicinal drugs of the future...

And moments before meeting everyone and their stories and at a time of a not too distant future...

And so he crossed the bridge as if transported out of that place, he came to a moment between lives...

They crossed a misty bridge, very thick and thick, it was a city, he looked at the city was a ghosttown.

And long forgotten and far away I saw what was left of an abandoned nuclear power plant and destroyed destroyed and blackened buildings and little seen by fog and further away what was left of a church...

And he helped the less fortunated brought kindness and prosperity helped people in their plantations...

They walked and saw that that city was forgotten misty and totally destroyed...

He saw beyond all that Simonsom had hatred of his origin of what he represented...

Meanwhile in present days thousands of years after these events...

And what year was he in anyway...?

There was a man waiting in a car and next to a police car next to a police woman, frowning with straw-colored hair and uniform from the NyYork police, a few meters away..

And he was the guide the young man approaching his forties, wearing a black suit, they could see next to a middle-aged lady..

And her gray hair,, trapped with a fuck, loose clothes and beige, with social clothes...

They approached and so followed by a side street entered a building by the road off the commonly used path, possibly for tourists.

And away from the street and away from the place and main street almost leaving that small town a border between nothingness.

He was also near a New York Police Station...

He presented himself as being descended from the former mayor of the city now living in New York, a city like that has many stories to tell.

He counted at that time, that was Manuela a former resident of that city more than thirty years ago when shortly after a psychotic break.

And she tried to kill her friends, and especially a visitor, Thomas Wayne, when they were still young.

But weeks after being hospitalized outside the city the nuclear power plant that was there exploded caused by an employee's mistake.

In her words she had an unexplained outbreak...

Even insisting she said that she was as if she saw that scene more often than necessary as if she had died more often and that she came back mad as if she had relived that day countless times...

And he's had more experience in it than anyone who's lived the same day countless times...

And so they showed the place, and there in the distance at the end of the road in the thick fog there was a dark and longtunnel.

And that roamed that place and connected to another estrema part of that forgotten city...

And so he moaned and looked was there where he was supposed to go and that place was the scene of various disasters, historical events and witch hunts...

By the way, that bridge was crumbling, it was dark, it couldn't reach a signal, it had no lighting, and they strictly forbade it from crossing...

But they could just get to every part of town but cross the bridge, but that's what Bruce Wayne wanted...

It had that for what they counted there was a headquarters of a religious temple more than 50 years ago.

That of course there were at several different times, at very important times religions the first more than 100 years ago before witch hunts.

And she was a famous seer and prophesy, but that tells those who were murdered by the forerunners of the Presbyterian religion as a witch...

And so theyheard about it all, but ignoring all this, they got into the car, at high speed, and followed without any warning toward the tunnel..

And what caused a commotion between the three the elderly woman the police woman insulting the mother of all the sons of bitches, and took the car and ran after.

And of course unlike those occupants of the car who knew what they were getting into and who passed a bridge that was taken over bydarkness.

And as if the ground disappeared, and was taken by snow and stars...

They using the power of Chronos arrived at a time of time in the exact four hundred and fifty years ago, but they were as if they were memories, experiencing a memory.

And he saw when both future retired villains Zolomon Hunter and Eobard Thawne and Daniel West were periods they were familiar with...

And he wondered how Nathaniel Wayne bought that territory between the cities that did coal mining.

And between those periods there were cities that were long forgotten and a bridge between West Virginia...

There was lex luthor discovered that city a long time ago in the future and can use that to try to manipulate events and with that almost destroy time with the help of several members of the legion of evil...

It was with great effort that he was able to intervene and prevent this from happening...

And he using this knowledge can isolate and build underground the various passages and connections of time between the caves and their citadels...

And with that he can take a step forward...

And by reliving the countless times he can use Veronika and Eduarda's connections to keep it safe and with better security less humane and more confident to guard the site.

They were forgotten among the partially destroyed bridges...

And a city as forgotten as its own time and in these cities it can buy for a bargain since it was no longer useful to the government.

\- It was the so-called city that was connected to a bridge entrance as abandoned as the time that several of its inhabitants left after the explosion of a steel mill and the pollution of coal that rose to the skies...

E was Chamada by Cerúlea Black Mist.

A city long forgotten and that any ruler did not know why a businessman would buy it as cheap as it was a ghost town...

And with that there were experts evaluating the place protected and well secured, but still did not see anything new ...

And it turns out that there was a magic bridge with the explosion connected to a passage of time and a symbolic cave that kept the cityisolated.

And at this point he sent the same builders to create a way for only him to benefit from it.

And there was something they didn't know and they didn't find him and he had a bridge that led through the fear...

And he sent each of the sprinters...

And then Daniel he was supposed to go into the years 1515, 1909, 1800, 1977, and the years 1997 and were sent to three different periods of time space each in the respective times.

And in the case of Zolomon between the times of, 1920, 1930, 1955 and 1980.

And followed by Eobard and this was sent to the years 1945, 1959, 1967 and 1975

And while David Clinton was supposed to go into the years 1915, 1967, 1986, 1999 and 2012...

All of them should meet in the respective times of change...

And the three were supposed to meet in the 25th, 30th, 40th centuries the legion of superheroes...

In the first period according to orders of the dark knight...

And they found out that they were really stuck with the dark knight...

And he said come to the flash town twenty minutes before his other version appears at Nora Allen's house, but it's not to act, but to observe and take pictures...

And each of them had orders in place...

And so they did...

Eobard, Chronos,Daniel and Zolomon were going straight into the 25th century two hours before their goals were to appear three weeks before their self find the time capsule...

And they should meet with certain people he would send them at different times...

The primary objective was to observe and catalog evidence and obtain data and information.

And so in their masks there were cameras and data capture utensils...

And both on this mission should separate and meet at specific times of the time...

And so it was...

And they were observing anomaly...

Daniel saw something that left him in a way, one thing was for you to know that your wife died, that she lost her baby.

And knowing how his beloved daughter supposedly died, he disappeared without a trace...

And another thing was to know the truth totally contrary to general knowledge...

And he in his grief spent those periods that he considered important at best absent...

In jail, that's where he was going to be found for most of his life...

And that's what happened...

And he saw firsthand these events...

And he didn't want to see it, but his sadistic side boosted him...

And he saw a criminal coming into his house...

Kidnapping your daughter, killing your wife...

And he saw his cousin, his daughter's daughter, and he saw himself trapped, brooding more often than he could count...

And he saw his daughter being kidnapped several times...

And like the other three sprinters who accompanied him, he stopped him from chasing after the man who, to his horror, was the same one the others were chasing...


	92. Chapter 92

24

And he traveled and at various times of time he arrived ten minutes before and watched each kidnapping...

Someone was chasing them, someone wanted to get rid of some women.

And to no avail he ran into a barrier...

And it was magic, in the middle of the street when he realized, they felt it...

And he ran after him in two different periods...

And they were before that moment of time...

According to Batman it was an instant in time an anomaly of a timeless loop...

And so they went to stop at a time it would be two years before the birth of Eobard...

And he watched the one that would be his mother...

She was a red-haired woman, so much like him.

And pregnant...?

It couldn't be... And he never knew that.

And he ran towards the nearest newsstand and picked up the newspaper of the day...

And it was that same date that he saw the established time...

Your name as you observe this woman over the weeks, second records from the local prefecture...

It was six years before he was born on the books...

And what they didn't know that Batman came thirty-five minutes before them and watched more than thirty times the same things, and with that he can perceive the anomaly...

And then i'd leave and before they got there.

This redheaded and low pregnant woman wearing a flowery dress...

Do you have brothers? - Quis Saber Zolomon

\- I never knew... - He said...

Something's not right. "Said the first yellow sprinter.

I agree with you. " Said Daniel...

\- I believe it seems to me.

Someone wants to frame us. " He said.

Discredit us. - Daniel concluded...

You never looked in the records? – Wanted to know Chronos...

And so they watched something that wasn't supposed to happen, but they saw...

And when Batman arrived, he was passing before they came and left...

And he wasn't going on his date, but something happened, before he could do anything about it he saw a car popping up in front of this woman...

It was a man with white hair and a feather on his head long silver hair...

And he took her and took her away...

And he said. - No, no, no, no, no,

And he started chasing...

Ignoring all data, all orders...

According to Batman's data, something happened...

And it was something that would be in batman's data...

And they chased reverse Flash...

And so he had no way of knowing, but from the car they chased ran a sticky liquid that glued them to the asphalt making him skid and get stuck ...

And then they were noticed?

And as much as they tried, even if they wanted to, they were late, how can that?

And they thought that would be more than impossible...

So they looked and they wouldn't know where to go or where to start...

And even if the orders are cataloguing and getting information, so that's what they would do...

And they ran, and they went to watch the streets...

And so they did...

And they moved on...

Traveling through time they were five years before his birth and he was there...

Of all things he saw a child... in the lap of this supposed mother of yours, yet she was beautiful...

And even though she was supposedly dead seven years after her birth...

And he saw it in his childhood...

And second data from the future...

There was something very logical...

It would be six years after the birth of his brother or sister that he never came to know much less his mother he just remembers his father...

How did that happen?

Your mother was kidnapped and raped, your attacker was never found...

Months later he returns picks up the child and disappears...

Years later he comes back and kills her...

And then the three went towards central city hall records... And then in Keystone City and Gotham...

And so they watched, as no one would miss that data and information.

And even reading they could take away, but suspicious that somehow, this someone would notice, so they just took pictures and copied files...

And they read...

In the 25th century some police officers and experts and some researchers led to the theory that a mysterious killer or several killers, did not know for sure returned every 150 years.

And over a period of 15 years, he inflicted pain and terro on several families in Keystone Central, Star, and Metropolis and Gotham, and these respective families were persecuted by some mysterious criminal...

And he found out after anything.

They didn't know for sure where he or she knew that he or she could be a network of rapists, groomers or human trafficking...

But anyway it didn't match the information and the possible results were not certain...

But anyway women were kidnapped, they had no connection between them, they did not know each other were not related ...

Raped children disappeared and there could be some monster behind these girls...

Because...

But they weren't detectives, their bodies weren't found...

\- If they caught someone specific without connection, but any of them being a woman or girl of a particular family...? " He said.

\- Zolomon,so you had a sister? - Said the sprinter next to you...

\- Wouldn't that be another sprinter? – Tried Chronos...

\- No... - Said Eobard. - I believe he is not a sprinter. - Said.

Someone older. " He said.

Why do you think that is? I wanted to know. Zolomon.

White hair. " Said Eobard.

"I don't know any sprinter who rides a car and has white hair...

\- I have the impression that it is someone who takes small girls from specific families without connection, but they are daughters and descendants of heroes and villains... – Said.

Let's go, let's go. " He said.

\- I wouldn't have to take someone and leave someone else. " He said.

And it's called the no-trace...

And then they looked and traveled around time in the 30th century...

Again as if they were trapped in a time loop they relived the same days...

And they were always late or the moment they always saw someone being taken...

And so they saw...

And they saw and witnessed, when they came outside a mansion...

Wayne Mansion years after the last Robin...

Former record mansion where a former owner went bankrupt charged with murder, but his real attacker was never seen...

The girl was seen running naked looking for help...

And she was in shock...

Those weeks before Adeline was kidnapped married to Eric...

And so they traveled to another time...

That he would later find out, he should not intervene directly he should be on an afternoon, around 11:39 and between the times 14:39.

And he got to the university and he stopped and was supposed to come in after a blizzard dissipated...

And what he didn't know was that this one and they looked at each one their mission...

And so he saw shallow water energized in a laboratory destroyed broken glass and scattered parts...

And it was the right time when he asked Pamela and Poole to cast the rays...

And they went through that place again it wasn't a first or second time...

Bruce Wayne this time they were with them leading them to a mysterious location...

And the car stopped bordering a road in the middle of the thick forest with only a single trail of stones in front of it with several branches, in fact were several branches, as if they were paths and with dates.

And so seeing the various plates, with respective dates of each path, a plaque that to the astonishment of all were dated and written in Sumerian, one with the respective year of a very strange call was lost before time.

And that tunnel had magical properties, so it showed winding paths, 100 before Christ, 200 after Christ, 1000, 1290, 1510, 1782, 1880, 1900, 1940, 1980, 2000, 2009, 2012, 2019.

And in the tunnel there was a sign, with the year 2018 where they came from from what they found...

And there in that dark place there were timeless passages...

Out of time and beyond any passage... of time far from the 30th century...

And this was the Chronos forest that led time and space...

It was a thick, dark forest with no animal life...

With antique plates in the form of long and dark stones like marbles and totems made of the same ore...

And the three sprinters and time traveler visited those mountains out of time and space and Eobard did something he had never thought of doing for the first time...

And he arrived an hour before his primary version arrived that time capsule...

And he saw what else made him confused...

It wasn't a simple time capsule...

There was an interdimensional reactor inside it...

And he went back in time at the time of creation, it was stolen from a research center...

And used for the torture of sprinters...

And it was put there by the same white-haired man he saw kidnapping his mother years ago...

And he knew he'd have 20 minutes to find out before his other self could get...

And there was a man without a hand with long white hair...

Accompanied by hooded men holding a woman chained and tied up and badly injured...

Coming in and killing a sprinter... not before torturing her wrapped in a time stream in a temporal loop...

And he remembered seconds before anything that wasn't to do anything, but it was harder the first time than the second...

And there he saw a traumatized girl she would be turned into powder before his eyes, would give nothing more than 12 years to that girl and the oldest was being turned into dust by the reactor...

And he used a fusion machine...

That meant the outfit he was wearing was from a dead sprinter, but he couldn't figure out who he was...

But it wasn't Berry Allen...

Someone close to me...

And he returned another twenty minutes the sprinter was a woman subjected to experiments, older and terrified ...

And he followed her as if she was trapped in a continuous loop without end of her death...

And he watched and went un noticeable...

Again in that lab the reactor was being used to kill that sprinter in front of the little girl...

And he pulled her out of somewhere...

At that very moment in time, Chronos saw Thawyne going towards murdering the Flash's mother...

And soon after came Hunter and West...

But something was wrong...

He arrived moments after a man with white hair and lupina expression arrived...

And this man would go in and walk into Allen's house...

In that situation... How should he just observe...?

And he was about to kill his wife, but according to Eobard, he said he killed her... Wasn't that what it was?

And while Zolomon was at that very moment seeing how that a temporal loop something had changed Grodd he was being controlled...?

And he should see a gorilla being killed and taken away with grodd'slandscapelook...

And that moment when he and hit by the wreckage of Grodd'sattack.

Your attacks targeting civilians...

And he's looking around...

And when the lightning struck, it bore a striking resemblance to a person...

And someone with a lot of creativity and a lot of time to spare were mainly chasing members of their families...

And he on that cosmic treadmill watching himself being launched, minutes before someone entering the lab sabotaging the treadmill he was using...

And at that time when he was supposed to use his powers and what made him become a detective was not the flash was not the city was not Keystone City...

And he revived all this, and saw the white-haired man...

And that's what made him become a detective was your sister's disappearance.

And at that moment when she left home to play he saw again this, could he prevent the right time the right time of his disappearance, the data collected from the time...

And she was never found he had a purpose, to find out what happened...

He was born ten years after his older sister who was kidnapped coincided with the year Batman sent him, but it was ten minutes before...

And he was out on the street in the dark at the very moment his sister disappeared...

And he saw Kate she actually got in the car, he saw that moment...

And he used an ice cream truck running...

He was a detective after all, because he didn't think of that possibility.

And then he remembered the records the missing children had the same last name as his...

Your little sister she was supposed to be home in the afternoon after the club dance practice...

But it didn't come...

And he followed him was going to do the right thing this time...

If Batman's right the date he should get could bring some peace...

And so they went back in time at the very moment that man brought the dying sprinter and waited for him to leave...

And Zolomon was there at that very moment and the other two arrived in that exact situation...

And in three different moments they saw and recorded the scenes...

And when he left he was quick to get the sprinter out of the reactor center...

And he took her away.

And each of them came to the same conclusion those given the notes of the notebook that Batman gave them...

And Chronos looking around at that very moment in time he was two hours before Dr Fox was released into the horizon of events...

There were the scientists who were doing the experiments...

In the event zone of a time moment where they could change some things...

At a time when he was traveling through time and saw a little girl being kidnapped.

And a baby he really should let happen the screams of the child the cries of the mother in despair and no one, no one even to stop...

And the cops came too late...

Just in time to stop him from taking the other boy...

And he had the horrible feeling that these were triplets and one of them was Barry Allen...

At this moment as each of them tormented by the feeling of guilt and regret each of them glimpsed witnessed and relived the same moment of each kidnapping that he should simply record and just be

And he saw several scientists together...

And she deteriorated and looked horribly like her mother...

And so he took her away in the middle of an abandoned building...

That place was the same as the safe spot...

And she's still watching as if seeing a ghost...

Who's the girl and who are you? "She looked at him and asked.

Do you know Batman...? He asked.

What's it like? " Not understanding what was happening...

\- Batman... - Tried. He sent me here.

Then he must know. " She's me... - Said the sprinter.

\- Uh... - Said. - So does that mean that...?

Unable to think...

If you want to help me. "She said she was getting old every second.

\- You must go to the exact moment he took me on my first mission, and not at the time he took me away from my parents. " He said.

\- If you do that moment, it's never going to happen. " He said.

\- So if you do it before I won't know my example, you should go outside the event line, at the time when everything has changed...

And then they ran...

\- And I'il be safe and you'il find what you're looking for...

So, i'm sorry. He tried.

\- You must go in the year 1955. " He said. "I must be rescued...

He doesn't know you're coming. " He said.

If only you got something from Batman. " He said.

" Just follow the instructions. " She said

And so she disappeared leaving her clothes like a powder...

At that very moment in time he would have seconds to prevent that from happening, he knew that this moment had not existed...

Over a hundred years in the past and more years in ramifications they left the car leaning out of the tunnel path and gave the defendant ready to return when they returned from their mission...

And he came back at a time when he heard her in his lap.

And where would you be? "I wanted to know him with her in his lap.

\- I will be kidnapped at my birth. " He said.

"Just like my other sisters. " He said.

And at different times of time. "She said.

And so they looked around...

And they split up at various times...

Daniel one last time went towards his wife his last breath and seeing the bloodied woman...

And her eyes opened and she before her last breath begged.

Save our daughter.

And so he couldn't stand it and ran...

At a time when everything changed and before they went on their missions...

Bruce opened the trunk and took old bags out of cloth and delivered them to each of them.

There were within them respective coins of each epoch...

And clothes of each age, marked food supplies, and medicines many necessary objects, batteries batteries... and everything i had the right was there...

They are special bags designed to have larger internal content and spacious dimensional, resistant and able to change appearance.

They traveled to the year 200 before Christ, they observed that possibly it would be an interesting way to follow was a remote era, 100 before Christ...

It was an immense land covered with prehistoric animal life branches, and thick vegetation, they observed around animals and plants being catalogued, plants extinct and clear...

Dragonflies and gigantic animals and of course...

How about a look? "He said.

And they walked a few miles of a trail of black stones, and side scrub, at the end, saw that led to a tunnel at the end of the tunnel made of stones, trees branches and thorns, stuffed with skulls old bones, and skeletons ...

In the end he witnessed the scene as if he were going back an old movie, where that place would give in the future, he looked into a cave an immense hole or a dark and dark cliff where animals came out.

And these dark creatures that no longer exist or just hid in nightmares and dark caves.

And there were dark pits where they hide from humanity were beasts and venomous monsters and other species as well.

And they should catalog genetic materials and some crops to keep some lost specimens stored...

And it was an expanse of caves below by the sides, and a rock, and Bruce threw a flare and a traced, he took a packet from a box and looked in front of him.

And he saw the arrival in his direction of an immense gigantic meteor thousands of miles long that was surrounded by other space rocks, fire, he was not on earth.

That was a huge black hole that led to other expanses of another dimension wererocks.

And he saw an immense ship, which opened other dimensional doors and so he saw it dividing and crashing into what earth would be.

And it was gigantic, as big as an entire state or as big as a continent, it was more than bringing Metropolises, Central City and Gotham together.

And there were silver rocks burning and flames around the burned ship, coming towards them, miles ahead of this huge cliff taking everything with them.

And there were animals there like birds, and causing a destructive explosion as powerful a cataclysm, as an atomic bomb, or equivalent, equal to that which caused the destruction of Nagasaki and Hiroshima.

But it was immensely powerful enough to destroy all life and change the place forever, which stretched to this day.

And he looked and a huge crater rose over that huge cliff increasing the crack, they were prepared there and connecting a protective shield.

And using a shield preventing all radiation from subsequent destruction, caused by the coming of that immense ship once an immense vegetation destroyed everything around...

He looked and saw that at the same time he was starting to record that scene eliminating all the life around...

He threw in a crack of that spot, a flare and a tracker, and who knows a robot, which must have battery.

And it would be enough thousands of years a great technology the best it had in those circumstances.

They walked after everything calmed down and after witnessing all the cataclysm caused and climate and environmental change, towards the ship and saw that it was covered in earth and so he looked around and saw and made a move.

And as they approached, they must have activated the ship's defenses, scanned form, and so on, just likethat.

And he thought if they saw it really happened, and so he saw that all that was a DNA scanner, and so the doors didn't open and went in.

And he had already been through it, they died more than three times on that ship, and moments later heresearched.

And years later in the future, Luthor had discovered this ship, undone its security system and stolen the technology.

And so he almost killed Superman, he already knew how to disable, in fact, were data and information stolen from Luthor so he already knew, had knowledge.

In this case he saw Luthor's numerous attempts, he himself saw his own death...

Radiation since I wasn't prepared to believe it was never going to happen.

So you didn't have to work hard, there was a separate system of derived codes.

And for every internal system and sternum with its own superintelligence superior to Brainiac.

And also with central system, and binaries and a very source of deactivation of inorganic material and self-generated energy source...

He went directly into a power box typed the codes, in a language he discovered years later it was before krypton's birth.

Don't touch anything. " Said they kept the silence, thinking that the guy was a psychic ...

He could use it to his advantage, but he copied the data on his laptop and transferred the entire security system and so he came in running through the corridors, and saw domes, tanks, technologies, ahead of his time.

And so he copied the data, and left his DNA engraved, so he could use years later and so a security system and return years later when he's in his company...

Well, that was it, but I wouldn't have time to learn and or research, not at that time...

But after several minutes, he discovered that there were cameras with scanners that had round circular shape and metamorphic.

And being able to change shape adapting to the environment occupying organic forms of origin.

And that they could simply record everything that happened around in order to save and catalog, he saw it later.

And that it looked like it was telling stories, followed them and followed their path showing laser to the rero and toward the central computer.

He remembered that he broke into that ship that Luthor confiscated with a lot of effort and a six-month preparation, and so with several bruises after he had discovered.

And that's where your command center was and disabling your security systems, which could have been done from the outside.

And he remembers that there were records that Luthor had discovered that location and how painful it was to disable the defenses, he memorized each of the encryptions and reproduced them on his computer...

And invading and changing the guidelines what he did years before, and already knew after all he had photographic memory ...

El saw all the data of two hundred years he left active and had how to return...

And in this way they left, without speaking, followed him again that trail of ancient stones.

Back on track, it was 200 years in the future, and they saw what the coming of that ship caused.

And what was once an immense vegetation and at that very moment was an arid land, without life and fertile land, nothing but a cliff and a barren land.

And it covered an immense gorge and previously it was a vegetation was a desert covering the whole of that region.

And the earth really covered that whole ship it was supposed to be miles underground...

He saw that at one point in time he was not prepared and died on impact...

And so he came back in a moment of time before that happened.

And now he came prepared... and had a protective shield and so using his locator device, he saw miles below them the ship was there...

And they saw where the flare was and saw a canyon tip.

And he looked toward a descent as they came down looked at a wall and so old scratches.

What would be easily confused with prehistoric inscriptions, he knew how to type and so opened a passage and entered were more than several minutes running through the corridors.

And he already knew that security hasn'tchanged, he'd done the DNA cataloging..

And scanner and so there would be no problem, it would be his knowledge that he saw robots more advanced than Krypton...

Well, and so they came out again...

Great Kenyon was where they met... and right there under that cliff under rock that possibly sand and all that rock had grown around and on top of that ship he would know how to return...

And it was an incredible geological change with the countless times the earth moved and he could witness.

And miles away lived an Indian tribe...

Ancient symbols...

Let's split up. " He said.

"You must investigate and catalog, try not to be caught or interrogated. " He said.

"And he gave each of them a tracker. "We'll meet later. " He said.

"I'd find each and every one of you. " He said.

In due course. " He said.

\- I'm going to leave you a manual and an instruction book that you're going to follow. " He said.

And so they followed each one, a path.

Again walking through the trails and through the forest they walked only being their shadows and disappeared in the tracks...

They walked and jumped more years did not return in these following years... But the trail led to another region...

They could return in the future in their future...

And those four men, Clinton, Eobard,Daniel and Zolomon...

And they arrived each of them at that very moment where everything changed...

And when seconds before your own version appears that house as if trapped in a temporal loop...

There was his summer image of himself a few moments ago, the one seconds ago should not be different, but even waiting for an earlier version of you to appear to kill a woman...

And so it all came up...

It was a big hospital at that time between crowded corridors of a starry night and a huge corridor and several employees running...

In that seine where Nora Allen was at the operating table where her children were born, there was not enough time for her to stay awake at that moment a blizzard appeared...

And going into that place like a dream...

And she first saw a man with red eyes and long white hair coming in and picking up thegirl.

And when the child the two boys crying the woman waking up and unexpectedly her look of fear...

And this man picking up the tiny baby girl...

And when a wind would scream came the four men appeared at that moment as that great speed, but he looked toward thefour.

And paralyzed them, not for long, but long enough for him to run away and wrapped in snow he disappeared...

And she despaired they had seconds to recover loved ones to just walk away...

And that was the first time they felt anything more than the thirst for revenge against Barry Allen...

Please, please... Please... - Begged Nora... - Bring my little girl...

Like a time loop, and they kept repeating, there was no way to avoid...

There was no way to prevent...

It was the first time they had the desire to be heroes...

And they wouldn't be the last...

And so they said... - Don't worry. " He said. "We will do everything to bring her back...

And so they looked at each of the data that Batman had left at that moment...

And they went on their mission and ran through time...

And they met again years after Nora Allen was supposed to be killed...

And he didn't mind being framed

In the year 1510 they would know that they should wear clothes from a very conservative Christian century...

They were traveling along the trail...

And so they ran Danielsaw, years later his daughter at the hands of this man who took her from him...

And he went this way...

And when in the temporal loop at that moment in time where everything changed...

And when Eobard saw it as if he was repeating that moment and so he saw it coming at that moment when he arrived 30 minutes before his previous version 20 minutes before Barry appeared to stop...

But arriving in broad daylight on a quiet street with trees around in a friendly neighborhood on a sunny day...

And so he saw around that same house in that same suburb...

And he first saw the red-eyed wolf man with long white hair...

His white robe and his silver pants, his long hair like a wolf's syrup on his smooth, silvery back...

And he played a flute and again the snow spread on that sunny day making them sleepy, as if they would trap everyone paralyzed and frozen in time...

And he went into that house not paying attention to anything else the woman saw that same man who haunted her dreams.

And even seconds she tried to run and did not run and walked away screamed looking to the sides terrified eyes...

And taking steps backwards...

And seeing that in the other hand of the man a huge and long silver dagger with runic symbols...

And he said.

\- You will now meet your eldest daughter. "He said.

And so he approached her decided not to give room for escapes...

And she walked away ran away, but somehow she was pulled like she was attracted...

And she tried to walk away, and look for a breach without success...

And she walked away was when Eobard came in and pulled her, and saw the scene the man didn't even pay attention to him.

And she somehow recognized him trying to get close to him...

And at this decisive moment he stabbed her directly in the chest...

And your hands on your captor and the other on Eobard..

And at this point he lifted the flute with a single note he stood still took the woman and the knife in his hands...

And at this time he did not give importance he still paralyzed followed travel and left the room opening the door and leaving ...

And it was at this hour that she took her last breath pulling her face and said.

\- Don't let him hurt her anymore. And so she died in her arms and when Barry appeared in front of her...

And he looked towards her and ran...

And when he ran Barry followed him and at the scene left the knife in Nora's chest and followed her father... who appeared shaken to see the scene...

And as a time loop five more times and so many times by the time Eobard emerged, no matter how hard he tried.

And he tried and couldn't stop it, and he couldn't get there in time to stop it, always paralyzed by the flute and always unable to stop and always chased by Barry...

And it was if like your whole world had turned inside out, and the whole crime scene was a huge puzzle...

And they couldn't put all the pieces together...

And so he followed...

And you read batman's manual...

And he should go to a time when everything changed...

And in a moment they ended up on a journey through time and at that moment they came in a moment they saw the attack of Tristan Hearth...

God's sister of speed...

And at that very moment of time it was in a future where he was supposed to arrive when Nora Rene Allen was about to be forced to kill Berry...

And he saw the first time all this would happen, she would be 15 years old would be coming at the behest of white wolf coming out of the fissure of time in that forest of the crack of reality...

So they did the best they did they ran...

According to data that Batman had let them go towards the rift of time...

On the threshold of bleeding between realities directly to the year 1973 and go towards a time when everything changed...

It was at this point when they were thrown there was something familiar a vector arrows indicating for the four to go towards atimeline.

And the moment there were several waves of lightning and lightning falling in the flash city...

And so they read the manual and shouted as they ran through the form of acceleration...

\- We're under Batman's orders, we're looking for Poole and Pamela...

And so they were taken by rays coming straight down their directions reaching them and being swallowed up while a portal opened and carried them...

And they saw something they never thought they'd see, they saw a huge bird in a darkened sky of lightning, a sky of thunder and clouds, and there an immense bird flew over the sky.

And that's when they saw rivers of blood and the bleeding below and around rays as if they were portals floating and flying there saw two women in blue and silver in dug dresses.

And while one was blond with long hair and the other was a short-haired redhead and could change shape both occupying the shapes of a lioness and the other the shape of a bird, but they were smaller than the great animals of the sky...

\- Hello sprinters. " They said the girls.

"We are the gatekeeper and the guardian... - They laughed at the lack of reactions from those four men...

As if they saw true goddesses of speed...

What are we supposed to do here? – I wanted to know Eobard...

And they were drooling over those two beautiful, beautiful women...

\- Let's wait for our fifth guest for us to give the orders. "The short-haired redhead said...

At that very moment where everything changed at a time on earth...

In Central City Tristan Star Heart a black-haired woman, was a beautiful brunette with mysterious air had been married twice and widowed once.

And she was beautiful and tall and she was the pride of her family, independent and determined as the night and beautiful she had a career in the theater was considered a successful woman...

And at that moment when Tristan known only as Star, she was a beautiful and sensual woman, there were many men who wanted her and wanted her...

Had a successful acting career in theater and television series, was a woman who would have everything for a successful career...

If your tragic end hadn't happened...

Originally she would be killed by a jealous boyfriend...

And she had the visit of several pieces of her of rich and famous men among them Bruce Wayne...

The man was gallant and one night after a performance at gotham's theatre and they met when they were still children...

And in his moment of triumph saw Bruce Wayne and was one of his lovers, and without her boyfriend knowing they had a date where it turned out to be more than sexual...

And over the weeks they've had these meetings...

And she was gallant by the millionaire several times, but something prevented her from accepting her advances beyond sporadic encounters...

And they became occasional lovers...

And the problem was her current jealous boyfriend, and she had a stepson who lived with her until three months ago and decided to leave because of her boyfriend's jealousy...

And they often had secret encounters where she recounted her occasional romances and encounters Bruce Wayne was a good lover and gave gifts to her...

And her life with her steady boyfriend was being more difficult with all the problems that caused...

Because of her intense bouts of jealousy he was a dominating man, who wanted to control her, but she wouldn't let her, and to imply she had a lover who was married...

And in these constant conflicts and jealousoughts...

And she said on this day she couldn't take it anymore.

And then it was enough, which would just be the end of a relationship became a crisis of violence...

And he took the first thing he saw and threw at her, the woman in turn in a haughty voice sent him away, and at this hour everything went away...

And so she came to discover in one of her dates that the millionaire was Batman...

And he saved her from a fire when she almost died of asphyxiation coming out of a performance was great news...

That lasted for weeks and that became well known and more famous with its presentations...

The months followed and she from time to time had encounters with Batman/Bruce Wayne without raising suspicion...

But even then she had domestic problems where she had constant fights with her steady boyfriend...

Months after her disappearance and kidnapping Star's life was worse than she could treat with her boyfriend her professional life went well...

And he raped her by slapping her when he was about to kill her by strangling her, but she managed to defendherself.

Andshe took her lamp and threw it at him, and she on her escape was chased by this man she was running away in the middle of an escape attempt...

And the train station was two streets from her neighborhood, her boyfriend was supposed to go to a birthday party, it was a cold night and she ran barefoot among some passers-by...

And so one day when several people decided to take the subway the general population was witness star being thrown after being punched in the middle of his escape she fell on the train line ...

Originally it was supposed to be literally broken into pieces since a train was no joke...

But lightning like time stopped and that moment froze and in an instant in time everything stopped...

And waiting for the imminent death Star looked around all gray and less than stopped she looked and to her surprise as she got up in the middle of the tracks she saw the Batman...

He was the dark knight...

Zariel had sent him into a fissure in time...

If everything went well between the open passages between the dimensions and the rays he could take it from there without actually leaving the dome of time between the dimensions of the rivers of blood...

And he jumped in there and pulled her still stuck between standing time and an instant of time...

You have a choice. " He heard and his front above his head as if lightning stood static above their heads in a bluish glow and the try of the season was frozen.

What choice? I wanted to know her.

\- To die as a victim. " He said.

" Losing all your dreams as a woman destroyed by a man. "I said the voice.

"Or become a hero and never depend on a man again. "I said the voice.

Turn it around. " He said.

And so Batman emerged amid the static lightning and people frozen out of time...

And he was your knight in the shining bat armor.

And he held her in his lap lifting her off the rails...

Batman. "She said crying...

But... What is it? " Tried...

"I thought we wouldn't see each other anymore. " Cried...

\- I don't know what to do. "She said.

Pull yourself together. "He said he was pulling towards the platform...

\- This is a moment of time. "He said.

\- He destroyed me... - She said.

\- You don't have to end up like this. "He said.

You have a future. "He said.

"You can change. "He said.

That's not fair. "She began to cry.

Listen to me. "He said.

"I'm here for a brief moment. "He said.

"To give you a chance to fight. I said, i'm not going

\- You have a second in time an instant to make a decision. "He said.

"You may die and accept your destiny... " he said.

\- And what happens if I don't accept my fate. "She said.

\- This is an instant in time... - He said.

"Everything had returned to normal the train had run over you and you died. - Said

What if I do? She asked.

\- You will be struck by the time-transported beam, you will become more than a sprinter. " He said.

\- You will become one of my ruin queens, my agent. "He said.

"You must be sent to my time missions. "He said.

"You will make your career with me and after a while return for a moment later...

I could have. "He said.

\- Give up your old life. "He said.

" Come to have a new beginning. "He said.

Forget this man, he doesn't deserve it. "He said.

I love him, baby. "She said.

And I will do anything for you. "She said.

He said. "And I will never leave you alone, you will have friends... " he said.

Then I'll take it. "She said.

And then he threw it up and disappeared into the fissure of time.

What am I supposed to do? She asked.

Run, run. "He said.

And before you say between the shadow and the darkness...

\- Find Poole and Pamela they will guide you.

And so she was thrown by lightning and thunder...

And so she was struck by lightning carried out of time and that station was forgotten by her...

And so she was a sprinter and saw that her brown eyes were taken by blue lights, as if energized by electricity and lightning, and her hair.

And it was like it was taken by a bluish light it was radiated by energy from an interdimensional reactor...

And so she was carried like lightning yet her shape in waves of rays skirting her body was blue and silvery color eyes with symbols of rays they were skirting her body wrapped in energy.

And that's when she was taken over by energy and so she appeared before four sprinters her body taken by energy and a lightning tail from her back she was like bent and long...

And a blue and silver dress taken by waves and lightning symbols a short dug dress and with symbols of rays full breasts and her hair like a long ponytail and full in the shape of lightning and a rope at the tip...

It was as if she saw the door of the dimensions she literally cast in time into the fissure of the dimensions where she ran being thrown by lightning and thunderstorms.


	93. Chapter 93

25

This being is as old as the very concept of time and upon hearing the call of a goddess. watched her from afar he his male counterpart descended from the temples of Zarathanis.

And he conquered her while her female counterpart watched him without knowledge, they shared sensations and a body as a twin child, she lived in her kingdom of blood and red rivers...

His great feelings of unity were greater than for his thoughts for the good of his children created by his conscience for his well-being and for his united minds.

And gradually children of their union were delivered to their people thinking of them as their new avatar and companion.

And the one whose words and his priest would speak and say for her he would be the entity that would embody his love and bond of his entity the avatar andpriest.

And they were born by the creative light of the ancients who would speak and say through their words their guiding light on the earthly beings and on the queen of light.

He would be the embodiment of true darkness over the darkness light the darkness of his black knight's night, before his love he loved the red queen...

From the union of the two arose the ancients... and so they granted a world of their own to these creatures.

He brought entropy to eat the dying stars...

What about the white queen born on the balance of yng and yang while that would unite the words of the primordials and about ward.

He who would be the supreme priest of entropy and equality over his mystical lands and the eternal caves that roamed over the ancient universes.

To which would form a great covenant and the priest born in the first golden twilight of the first red dawn and so the one who would unite their hearts.

And with this form the union and words of each of the ancient beings who were born of their light.

But it did not occur as expected a light projected from the shadow and so the shadow of the dark knight was born the crimson light, a reflection of the red dawn and what seemed something bom.

And it became surprising divine the united light of their minds,, would become the small pearlescent light of nothingness and forgetfulness, the, mystical entity of denial..

And she was his first daughter,, born of the incandescent abyss of ruin and oblivion.

The sent of silence... She brought eternal silence...

The nothing oblivion the long sleep of a thousand years of darkness...

And thus being his envoy to distant and forgotten kingdoms his union brought incalculable peace for brief moments and later his three minds forgetting that one day they must employ their minds of union among all individuals.

And so his son sent upon the forgotten and forsaled land of the gods who were corrupted by their own growing inequality and whose worldly thoughts flooded their minds.

The priests blackened by envy and jealousy and the wars and disagreements that began to arise increasingly destroyed thechild's equality.

ão And husband,, sent to that land,, future lost, tried tosave his children inhabitants of the ancient ruins...

And so they did not help the entity of the ruíin the born of the abyss between their thoughts corrupted their minds..

And they themselves whose thoughts abandoned their concept of paradise, had abandoned their veneration of equality.

And as for good and every thought brought about the creation of destruction their wars and betrayals thus killing in great destruction in wars that followed.

And the priest whose heart was increasingly divided whose love was not enough to hear the white queen became increasingly undecided divided between twoloves.

And two decisions two important moments and various issues anger and resentment of the abandonment of their two masters brought on in the life of the light of twilight.

And so the silence on how to fight and preserve the description, he got rid of each of the bodies there was no evidence, why there were no victims, and no victims, no clues, noevidence.

And there was no one to say who,and he did, because there were no witnesses.

And so he learned the best and one day he revoked his oath to kill, he did so with description in Romania.

And when they traveled together, and so he caught him a drug dealer, he with the supervision of this van del Vent man.

And he made a deal with him everything he could find from evidence and documents to eliminating whoever it was would be his.

And he had names and every one of the dead files, where he hunted down these traitors and spies for years, he trained him and induced them to search for their fighters.

And his former members, his former partners, and his victims who were professional killers and former members of the KGB and also international criminals.

And after the dissolution, for six months and of course he repeated these three months after six months, which would mean years, for more than five years, hunting these men and women former members of the KGB, he died often falling into their traps.

And repeating and repeating until you do the right thing and even decorate every step every trap, every direction.

And this day came until he knew the steps and pitfalls of each and so far to the point where he already knew where they would be after so many failed attempts.

And so starting from the starting point when he already knew where to go, and so the end point of each he hunted them like a sniffer dog.

And he set traps, where they would be his final point, was in a country of Armenia.

And they all decided to hold hands and hide together when they realized that their former colleagues.

And so they died, there was a list of 30 people, he killed 10 of his prey, like a real predator, and before they found each of them.

He already knew where they were, and so without a trace eliminating the evidence, he shot three times at close range at each of them and theirs, not before forcing them to reveal each of their secrets.

And in one torture at a time, and so each of them revealing and saying everything they knew, as long as they could give all the names they could remember.

And the confidential information of governments, he took in each of them 12 and a half hours of interrogation and torture, strong men and women, he tortured them even begged to be killed, and stole evidence files, and documents.

And since other members projects, experiments, burned houses burned and melted their bodies, and every time he did this eliminating the evidence, and so moved on, and the like, conspiracy plans, experimental drugs, kidnapping conspiracies and lies, and countless forms of training.

And there were several experiments of super soldiers, there were ribbons, and so many objects with each of them, which he took away, was accompanied by van Del Vent's eagle vision and burned everything without a trace.

And after learning all he had to learn, it was 2 years, there were no witnesses these were also eliminated, that's because he relived the same days every day followed by his constant death, for more than 15 years.

And that after learning he returned to the beginning of everything where he in an instant before time while everything changed, he resumed the beginning and so during that he retraced the steps, and in six months of hunting eliminated all his prey.

And knowing all the steps and anticipating his decisions, and so starting from the beginning and after that, he left on a misty night, he left a letter and eventually went his way in the same way that he found the former spy...

He met a wizard, strange old alcoholic, Hans, a magician who was a traveler from the sands, who was in the United Arab Emirates inDubai.

Andste taught him the principles of magic and told of the djinns and all the supernatural beings of the sand, which in turn he took him to three more men zatara's predecessors.

He had found out about a prison in the form of a beautiful ruby of bright red blood where he had kept...

There were ancient Babylonian inscriptions and several temples submerged by sands...

And to learn in a cycle of 10 years in 2 years, as he had the power to go back in time he learned in 1 year again, his teachings consisted in the beginning of magic, and a wizard knowledgeable of some basic principle.

And the basics boiled down to depriving the user of magic, blind deaf and dumb for her.

And this was the basics, magic was in the words of their own terms, everything boiled down to the struggle of wills, whoever had the greatest willpowerwon.

And could a man of balanced and powerful mind be stronger resistant than any magic, being that he could use willpower.

And be immune to magic, able to seal the magic and force the user to be without it, and even if for a few seconds and minutes or the whole life, divert the magic.

And to do as one who cast it if it turned against him, that magic would disappear, that the one who had it no longer, it all boiled down to the will to be stronger than the one who cast it was weaker mentally, and so on.

And he explained that the mind and psychologically weak he would not be able to cast because magic would be linked to the mind, that his mental power was more powerful, just a powerful hypnosis.

And so they tested on three mages, enemies, who in the first attempts failed and in the others he succeeded, and of course after several attempts...

Some books that were once or would be of Felix Fausto, and by his descendants, and the future super villain, which in another life were found by some incarnations, and hosts of doctor fate.

And there were some objects found by Magic, others by Ravenna herself, and so many others found by variousmages.

And that he had been months or weeks before, in profane places.

And so he walked with objects that had once been found by this wizard, who found no more or after or even before and of course when he got there he would not see them.

And he found him a year before him and so he roamed the world remembering that he was in such a place, or that in a potential conversation.

He had encountered in a fight with some creature, and around the world, he caused the magical guardians the creatures that guarded certain cursed or magicallocations.

And enter eternal sleep, a sleep within a dream where they could neither intervene nor be awakened.

And with zariel's counsel bathing each of the objects with his blood uttering sacred words and finally sealing and only obeying him.

And Bruce by orders of Zariel sealed every magical and sacred object he encountered, according to Zariel's advice, each object marked with sacred symbols and consummated withpower.

And with the blood of the ancients could not be used by another who did not have the same saliva the same breath as his...

And only, and who met other masters who once in his previous first life, were of other students, in short of his enemies, and so he had accounts, which he remembered were of others of his countless enemies...

Their teachers and the places that had all passed the objects they had found and whom they knew...

All the books that were once wizards, alchemists what Luthor had asked to find, that in other times would cause a headache the league of justice he took them with him...

And so as he traveled, he sent all the objects and books towards Gotham...

He saw several magical objects, which in his research were faust, not all since this would get strange, but the strangest and most powerful ...

And so while traveling he stopped at a house zatara's house the time he stayed was an escape training and unravel the magic when he sees it.

He was smart, knowledge of magic and that's all.

A mysterious and strange woman with flowing hair, and so master in her techniques of control of the human body the so-called witch of the web.

And it was a technique that consisted of control of the body and senses of those in which touched blood control passed in generation to generation within the family.

And it took him 10 years trapped within the same day to learn the technique, it was the spider web, and so after he repeated the same day for ten years in 10 months waking up within the same morning he surprised more and more.

And just like that so went back and after a year of training he left there, and of course had spent 3 years with this woman, and called witch of the web.

And the blood,were like spider wires, and so in a lifetime to learn control and after learning he showed the master.

And of course at no point did he use this technique, in his fights, he heard Zariel get caught sometimes talking tohimself.

And the witch of the Web she was the younger twin sister of the one chosen by the elders of the clan to follow with the lineage...

Bruce ignored the appeals of these old men and went away

He met a master of fear an old man who had twisted horns, in his master mind in controlling the elements, such as water and fire, only that he learned... and then went on his way...

There was a woman at a bookmaker in Vietnam she had the ability to get people to give her, he stole them on a betting day...

And Bruce had this account years after Constantine, he just listened to the conversation contacted by the wizard, and so she owed it to him, played for an entire night, and so until they fell into bed and he left afterwards...

Throughout his travels he stopped at university colleges, and always in various anthropology and biochemistry studies, and so in biology, soon after he continued to travel to several other countries...

And he followed some future accounts of himself that he had investigated and he arrived at each location at the time before the certain crime occurred, because he knew who did it...

He learned of this, years after Samuel Patterson and Agatha Fitzpatric, along with his current wife, and their children from robert's other and younger marriages his friend, this his entire family, and cousins were killed.

And he can handle the events...

And there was no one left to tell the story, and seven years after his disappearance, some similar cases occurred with the same modus operandi, these bodies were mutilated and dismembered.

And his blood sucked, and in the midst of that in his search, there was a rush looking for the same as he was the sole beneficiary and heir to a great fortune...

He had contact with her during that period of time and so he congratulated him and so before his return he received the news that she took over the parents'business.

I'm found in a hungariantown, in a nightclub, being a bartender and having your own road restaurant at the end of the world...

He had returned two years after they found him with Kelly who continued the same way, he had help from Eduarda by putting Kelly as a adopted daughter on the records...

He returned to Gotham several years later with Kelly changing his place of operations...

And meanwhile in several months later he kept traveling

He recalled that at the age of 29, he already had ten degrees, 10 doctorates, 10 master's degrees, and several diplomas of preparatory courses, and thus masters in his fighting techniques and masters in the use of swords and all weapons known to man...

And so he returned to Gotham at the age of 29... After living many lives... In a short time...

At one moment in an instant of time he was looking around Gotham and saw a shadow stretching as if trapped out of time he was again in the hall of the temples of Zarathanis.

And out of time and inside the ruin castle, he heard his call, as I saw his life through the mirror as in high-speed camera he was standing therenaked.

And at his side,, Zariel, his life there was while he was Batman he looked around him, until that moment he hid well who he was... and...

She said.

Let's get a little ahead of schedule, shall we? "Said with a smile, and so she.

Well, i'm going to have to do it Well if you wish... - Said.

And there thousands of years ago, in the ancient tribe where the first tribe of the wolf man lived, he had the power to give life to the wolves, they lived peacefully, and free, and so they had a tribe and divided.

And he had the father and this father had a brother the great thunder bird the lord of all the thunder runners the thunder bird was the lord of the rays of the great shokushu of the sprinters.

And just years after Amasteus took away his son Anafios away from the other tribes, and so while he knew other families...

And he was the brother of Amasteus, and in turn brother of the crow mother, and cousin of the bat father, and so each had his children, but the Great bird of thunder was the father of all runners.

And he granted the desire of the thunder, and of the thunder they ran, this could grant the shapeshifter, and to the human, and so brought the power of the wolf, in one night a demon Aerous powerful demon of the desert traveling with his consort.

And he wandered through the forests, and through these forests met the wolf woman air runner queen, the demon offered power in exchange for a son, and from there were born the first wolf man the child of black thunder...

And it was Anafios and six other children.

And after many others...

And the wolf men as well as all their children granted the power of magic, and power of the moon, which was something they shared, that these were divided into other beings, the tiger men.

And all the children of wild power the energy of the moon and darkness...

And the bear men the lizard men, the owl men, the fox men, these split up and went their separate ways and looked for a home and a place to live...

Among these lived two families free of wolf men, one followed journey until he found his true home.

And so several families spread one of them settled in France thousands of years ago, among these was the Callmell family.

On a time trip in another city he traveled to the outskirts of France, she took him to see and witness, which once happened to Veronica, Callmell.

He was the daughter of a wolf sorceress of Scottish origin, and a rich man from France...

They had long migrated their mother's family, and so they married in exchange for land, their mother had died after the sixth child, but not before passing on their knowledge to their children.

And his relatives, his grandfather, and his grandmother also taught everything to their children and descendants, and so they lived with help in exchange for money at various times...

The first time she saw injustice when no one could do anything, and those who feared it could not claim their powers.

And so he saw as if he traveled through memories and memories, and past events...

And he saw the origin of Veronika and its true facet...

Long ago Veronika lived as a 13-year-old maiden, was the daughter of a nobleman, of land, and these were a weak and influential man, 300 years before the hundred-year war between France and England.

And his father was a weakling and the only reason to have the family coat of arms and the land was because he was an only child and in a marriage arranged by his father...

And there was a conflict of powers between the land masters and Veronika's father...

And his father was aware of his son's weakness so he married a woman of fiber whose father was also a land lord and who had power...

And she had a friend of her father who was also the only good man of that place, he was a lord of many lands and was a cousin of Veronica, he was gustaff dwayne he was a man with long white hair.

And his hair was like a cloud of heaven, and tall man beautiful and muscular as a tower, he had many lands, as much as the man who wished to marry, and so he treats her well as those who should treat...

Known as winter man...

Born as a ghost with white hair on a winter stormy night, and a German-born mother and French father...

His family members on his father's side migrated long before the hundred-year war and took root where his father married a woman whose father was French and land lord...

It was a family of principle and great value...

And he had a strange attraction to wolves that lived on his land, and he tried by all means to rid those lands of Francois' control.

And so he was a half-breed immigrant, Germanic father and mother, French, and so he was a second cousin on the part of Veronika's father...

Some didn't like him, they wanted his land, even if for that, he had to kill him...

And where Francois Beouneour's plan on the other hand was vile to the roots, he hated him desired everything that had set him up so he set up an ambush of several other successive.

And he would do anything to wipe man off the face of the earth, conquer his lands and his women...

Ambushes, cheating and plots among some villagers who were afraid of Francois himself helped him out of fear, and this man dealt with everything through money torture and fear...

Gustaff in turn showed honor and mercy and he was a good man, but some rumors said that he eliminated his enemies by giving the wolves he created, of course Francois did not believe and was his complete opposite.

He his father, he was a little feudal lord..., but no comparison to Francois Beouneour he was a feudal lord of many lands, he was unscrupulous and famous as a rapist.

And he would rape women who were no longer of any use and train dogs to eat their empal enemies and donate money to the church.

And not as much as Gustaff, and in order to be the absolute law, he had a fight of interests with Gustaff, and he loved the women to be his for one night and then kill them all had their own private cemetery...

In the case of Cedril Veronika's father, he was a widower for the fourth time with 12 children, few of which were seen beyond his immense estate...

And some of them never came to show up after a while and few of them died after childbirth...

And this man was addicted to gambling and spent more money, lost more than he earned, and owed to other nobles and among his debts he risked losing all his land and in one of his last bets before his destruction of his family...

And he bet with Cedril, Francois and other men, Cedril never lost a bet, but there's always a first time for everything...

Even to lose everything...

And in one of his bets he gambled and lost his daughters among them the oldest who was Veronica and the youngest who was Mireille, and is soon came to serve the wolves.

And he was considered nothing more like food, in a desperate escape through the forest of the wolves of Gustaff in search of help...

And he lost money falling into a trap of a nobleman, but this nobleman harmed him he had influence with the church that unlike his weak father.

And so Gustaff loved Veronika, knowing his enemy he did everything to buy Veronica and Mireille de Francois, and so Francois summoned him to a duel in search that if he won he would deliver the two women...

What he did not realize was an ambush, and so the less he expected received several spears on his chest and left to his dogs in the middle of the forest where he had left several corpses of his maidens...

This man had a lot of influence and controlled the church through donations, using fear money and power, this father was not active or powerful was owed and there were other families.

And within this Mireile family the women were witches, druids and nuns and within the Calmell family.

And they lived among the lobe forests born of the full moon, and it was the women and the men both had the power of the great wolf, some had the combined powers, they had the power of the wolf and magic, masters in alchemy.

And every 50 years the great wolf lady of potions and alchemists was born, and from this age Veronika was born, and she would be the next queen, mother of all wolves...

And this magic, women turned into lobas not only at dusk on the full moons, descendants of the ancient druids.

And they were dark and benevolent...

And as goddesses before the night...

Veronika was young and innocent... Totally different from thousands of years in the future...

And some ancients when migrating to other lands they revered the great bird of thunder Bird Thunder Oshadagea Wakinyan Tanka

And they also knew Raiju and Amasteus father of the dark and venomous beings the great centipede and Veronika mother of the metamorphosis dark beings wolves, and they knew the ancient gods before creation...

Meanwhile on the desert sands...

Well Amasteus took a woman who thought she could live with him by his side...

And so he saw this man bought it from his father, she was engaged, on the other was a kind man unlike this man and while being taken away from the man who was trying to save her...

It was a long love story, which did not end well, he saw himself in the body of the man of his dreams.

And so he found himself being beheaded and a spear pierced his chest and leaving him for dead.

And while her boyfriend who loved her so much saw her being rescued by Gustaff, and they ran towards her property, but couldn't get the dogs and her servants chased him, she thought at first that he was dead...

Several arrows thrown at his body... Hitting him like a hail at the same time...

And in front of him, the feudal lord his cousin had a faster fate left to the dogs and none of them looking back...

Just listening to the barking of the dogs the howls, and the smell of blood...

And so he found himself begging his beloved to flee, but nothing worked, it was already too late, tried to escape, and it did not work out was unsuccessful and so she was captured.

And she thought he cut his neck not giving too much importance dropped him there in the snow of the ravine in the middle of the trees not before beating him...

The one who did this, was a feudal lord, lord of various lands, he and his men hunted her like an animal, there were wolves watching as they captured her, he raped her in front of the fallen man.

His first time was in front of several of his soldiers, the other times he made her in his bed, marking her with iron and fire, for hours days and weeks, between tortures and skinnings.

And in the midst of it he killed his beloved in front of him, dismembering and mutilating him, he found himself without eyes or nose...

And so he tortured her for weeks and followed months, he killed her family and so after more than a year of torture mutilation and rape she had impregnated and so had her little wolf and so he killed each of them...

And over the course of another year she had had another son of this man and also killed...

A over time she never left her torture room and so for all intents and purposes she was his wife, but she was never seen...

And she lasted a year of torture and rape...

And he'd throw it away like he should have and throw it out of his room and use it again later until he got tired anyway.

And so it was a while and he really got tired of her...

And while he was trying to make use of his gain and get into that Gustaff estate, he'd be dead if they didn't come from the cave near the bats surrounding him.

And when a big bear would finish the service with several dogs and the other henchmen of the Francois would dismember him, several bats would emerge and with them wolves emerging from the growing darkness...

And he with angry grudges to which he cashed in Veronika, was prevented from dying...

And from this interim a year was the time of his recovery when his servants found him and with them came his guards and the other wolves who attacked francois' dogs and men...

Gustaff's body, he did not go after did not bother to search, and for him could disappear in the midst of his dogs that were found dead or not, bitten by wolves.

And the wolves of Gustaff ate them, and so he saw his men saw the ones that remained of course and were not attacked by only the wolves...

There were packs of wolves around the property, no one would dare to approach, one of his men saw the wolves taking the man with him along with his servants...

Some said that for hundreds of years the women of Veronika's family had the gift of chemistry and potions, were alchemists and scientists and Wiccana.

And it was where they developed potions and remedies and could be lobas and create the largest of all potions where they would be used in metamorphoses and in the largest of all the philosopher's stone the ancient crystal heart as it was known...

They were healers

There were druids in the family would be, druidisas where they would be the ladies of nature...

And so he saw around all the property blood and more blood, his servants were also not seen...

And so the only thing I could do was take veronica's father's property...

As he took her and burned her to the edge of a forest in an open clearing, and so she tried to flee her property, read if she tried, tempted at all costs.

And he'd burn her slowly and gradually, and he'd pull her out of the fire and rape her...

And she tried to let go of the ropes, half running half staggering, and he chased her by shooting arrows in her direction...

And so she staggered towards anywhere, what came to mind was her father who did nothing, the better he did...

And everyone turned their backs on her...

And he committed suicide by cutting his own neck in front of him...

And he owed the man revealing that he sold it for debts, there was gold around him, after that the next location.

And in the space of a year of torture on this special day he took her where he would burn her as the rumors said he did to all his 10 previous wives...

And he was a vile and cruel man, no efforts to destroy Veronika, she begged for a savior...

And that she asked the priest for help was the church, which said the same that she should play the role of woman that the man had the power.

He did nothing closed the doors to her, the frightened villagers stoned her, he paid the cardinal, who turned his back, when she ran back for help, but threw torches and had the interest of burning her by the cathedral...

And why if it was fear or resentment was never discovered...

And even he found her and beat her in front of everyone standing there, afraid or choking, those villagers, they did nothing she begged for help, and they did nothing, and he laughed and laughed more and so beat her again and raped her in front of everyone.

And he took her to her dungeon and so tortured her and stayed there for months and over the course of a year, between torture rape and mutilation.

Some rumors said that Veronika's family was a mystical family of druids, rumors spread also said that they brought with them riches.

And who hid them by caves and were protected by wolves, and were prominent from Greece migrated on the crusades to France a long time ago...

And they contained mysteries, rumored there was a potion that the witches of the family made brought to those who drank immortality, but even then Veronika never said, never gave in.

And at first it was just rumors, but that was enough for an interrogation and torture and so during the year Francois tortured her and impregnated her.

And he himself made her pregnant twice and so he tore the child and dissected it and using this baby as an ingredient of his infamous experiments for the discovery of immortality, but to no avail...

And of course a half wolf and a human were born and both were killed over the months that followed...

And threw her into that burning cathedral, her cries of resentment and help her chase and they stood there looking...

And she swore revenge, even if it took a thousand years she would come back and kill them all...

And burned it and while in the middle of the forest they had the rumors that wild beasts lived, and so in the midst of it he trapped it to a tree where he put sticks and set fire.

And several villagers came up with torches and sticks and threw more and more wood in that church in order to finish the service...

He stayed there for several minutes where the villagers said and the rumors lived monsters and evil spirits, which arose from that place and there he thought he would get rid of her, but on the contrary he was still wrong ...

At that moment he wanted to make it very clear to everyone what happened to those who challenged him, he used fear that woman would be the representative of his power ...

And at last he cut off his jugular, unaware of the power he hid, and while tied to the cross of the church.

And they threw more and more woods and tree trunks and burned the campfire was immense cloud of smoke rose to the sky, covering the sky and blackening the clouds around...

And there lived the restless spirits of all her victims, and bones, and remains of women, rags and parts of people, and skeletons, and so she saw there in that place, she saw herself shrouded in souls and the forces of vengeance...

And so he found himself wandering between the worlds he went down meters ahead in the ravine, he knew he would really live another life... Or die right there without justice...

And he found himself shrouded in wolves, a pain that healed himself and found himself in the distance and found that he saw himself and around him his servants, his wolves his allies, and several of his sons who died before the first breath.

And so he saw himself remembering that he was the wolf man of a forgotten time and or that he should run and save, his Veronika, in the same way he should have done it before...

And he was no longer himself he was Batman, but no more, but an immense wolf, he grew up and grew second following there being followed by a pack of wolves...

And on the night of the cave came the bats of the caves...

And he thought taken by his sudden consciousness, slowly reminding him he heard the red flames, and accompanied by Zariel as a moment of clarity.

And he remembered that Veronica told him about a big wolf that rescued her and took her in bora as a great savior...

That Gustaff came to save her, he wanted more than anything to be by his side...

And he waited for him, but after the minute and seconds passed he saw no wolf and several appeared around him waiting for his command and lying in the body of the gustaff man he got up healed unexpectedly appeared so many other wolves and with him the idea came...

And he was the great wolf at this time...

And he ran towards her he wished to help her needed at all costs to see who helped her...

And waited and waited for the arrival of this wolf that when he realized that he was this wolf...

And so Veronika screaming tied up inside a church, when she desired death she knew she was going to die that she should, and so as she languished and shuddered, he found her an immense, not a man, but a wolf, and it frightened her fear in the flames...

And while he ran with the wind like shadows, shrouded in the black flames and taken by thousands of his victims' souls, giant black and monstrous, unlike everything else, the immense giant wolf, sniffed.

And she'd be dead in seconds if she didn't see the burning hell around her...

And I thought I'd be lost that I'd soon find its end, if not by the flames around her, but by the beast in front of her, he opened her mouth, and she thought to grab...

But licked it, he cured it howled and calmed her and with a huge howl the flames gave way no longer burned they were attracted by them no longer consumed were part of it ...

And there were several villagers who were afraid of François, some fled others begged the heavens for a savior, some surrendered to his power.

But they feared the wolf more than they feared François, in general Veronika's family fled to the caves and went into the forest...

And the wolves found them and some never returned to the village...

And all of Gustaff's loyal servants went toward their lord, seeking help and being loyal, they fought against François' servants.

And they were his loyal warriors, among them was his general, a great wolf of shadows always loyal to Gusfaff and he was the great leader of the wolves, who with it returned from the forest...

I heard the words take revenge... Take revenge for me... For us, thousands of women victims of this man were attracted to her, were attracted by that moment merged with her, were part of it at that time ...

And she was on the verge of burning and almost dead death...

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "You will rise. "He said. "You will take revenge. " He said.

And she should be dead in the arms of the beast...

And she saw... You saw it like it was the first time, it was him...

It was Gustaf.

And she got up and held hands and she looked at her savior...

When taken by hatred and a wild cry the souls filled her soul the flames were engulfed by her, and so engulfed in flames and she unlearned herself and there taken for revenge and the wolf...

And taken by a feverish kiss and breath of fire...

And all I wanted was revenge to do to him what he did to her...

And so he spoke as if he were talking to humans, and soon behind came others not just wolves evil creatures being hideous monsters from the depths of the abyss, and thus offered revenge.

And she wouldn't die, but she would live forever if she joined him and destroyed that place.

And she walked determined and accompanied by wolves, she was now angry, regenerating herself healing herself shrouded in spite, revenge and at that time she was taken over by restless souls...

And kill and do the same to those fools, and wipe out that damn city from the land, all the spirits there carrying a grudge...

And those who were under François' orders or fled and on their escape were persecuted and killed by Gustaff's allies some were devoured by wolves...

And some houses were burned, but Gustaf and Veronika claimed the great castle of François and thus dominated that region...

And he lived in revenge against injustice, and so he lay with it, and they mated.

And she turned into a huge white wolf...

And after hours he then returned to human form and she too and so she was consumed by the energies he was Bruce, but she did not know, he said only a name that she came to always remember...

Nathaniel. " He said. Bruce. You were ahead. Who would he be...

It was Zariel... And by the evil beasts and souls of all those who were tortured by the man who threw her there.

And those murdered those who died of violence went to the fortress of ruin...

And who lived there in search of revenge, and so was no longer human was the demon wolf woman.

Bringing kindness and respect to those faithful to them, and destruction to their enemies...

He healed her and calmed her down, it was on this day that they had sex as a man and a woman then as a wolf and wolf...

She returned the next night being accompanied by gigantic wolves, she shrouded in black flames.

And now in the form of an immense giant wolf of black flames tears of blood they killed attacked the villagers burned the houses and the church.

They looted their possessions that was what they owed and there was no stone left on stones from some villages close to François' allies.

And the children of the villagers who were loyal to François were taken, some of whom were later raped, molested, tortured and dismembered, those who survived were transformed.

And... there would be no one left to tell the story, no one else would challenge...

And she swallowed all the souls that were rightfully hers...

All the suffering and distressed...

And meanwhile the village they hid about the power of the former women of the clan.

And nothing but nothing, no plants, there was nothing left there, and so she went to her rapist, black flames, he saw the real fear in front of her.

And he saw in terror a and so she tortured him as he did with her dismembered and so at the end of 5 years of torture, she killed him.

Those villagers who stood by François were killed some of those who were afraid to face and those who fled but were persecuted and killed...

And not before raising together with his sisters and wolves, there was along the property of Gustaf Dwayne them with the help of wolves and some allies and sisters of Veronika.

And they built and dug a well, which flowed into an underground well and obscure caves.

And it was a river of several lakes that were divided between the territories over several caves, the bat cave, in the wolf lair of that cursed city...

And the wells and rivers built there were red, carried a huge amount of iron, and in this place they had ancient potions developed as an alchemy potion.

That several experiments were done and with it created magical and cursed waters of several different properties...

And these were red waters, and the people thrown there would be cured of poisons, and they granted wisdom and regeneration, over the years of testing studies.

And improvement and then they began to grant immortality, not only immortality were super regenerative cell waters, which caused cell regeneration...

They were without any side effect on the lobas and relatives and clans that others who drank it would be addictive and to such a point of dependence as a volatile chemist.

And being can contaminate the water as if anabolized and full similar to a nutrient pump spreading with immense ease ...

And the waters of the wells were energized with the law of flow some wells were literally contaminated by alchemical, magical substances.

And they would become cursed over time, some bodies of their enemies, thrown still alive and cursed by heavy water...

And over the centuries that followed they added more magical substances and these waters were added alchemicals and with that they could not be more common waters...

And with the experiences made in them became heavy waters and those who fell could not rise even with help ...

Each well had a different property and a substance of its own that granted something unique to those who bathed it others simply caused the death of those who fell there.

And some wells were divided between the healing red waters and the cursed waters they were able to transform.

And only those who bathed if they miraculously could survive would they become the one who drowned.

They were wells made with herbs that today are cultivated outside the human dimension, were brought from the dimension of Three Rasins.

And among the rivers of blood and some of them so accumulated with nutrients were black, and were made with plants that were not born in the light or in the world of humans...

And those waters were proteins that could regenerate to the point that even if killing was not still dead, they were dangerous substances when they were commercialized...

And Bruce realized that he had to keep it a secret, and some of them were miraculous waters, so they were only used for his own consumption.

And the only ones who were immune to the curse of the wells and would increase the strength of their wolf relatives.

And they would eventually absorb and place as part of themselves beyond their wisdom and the capacity of their waters.

And they had properties besides healing, transformative remedies capable of giving more powers to mutants and gods.

And the blood of the wolf clan and blood of the ancient demon were used in their raw materials...

And their brain abilities increased did not diminish and increased the power of a demon or new mutant.

And as an anabolic and even a drug capable of transforming normal humans into beastly beings, to the point that they would never return to human form...

And she developed these procedures were based on her research of centuries, but early.

Only immune those who descended only from their hereditary genes...

They could only be used to increase the force of acceleration, and by themselves able to energize a wolf from the shadows, they would be able to run with wind and lightning.

And they were immune to all lycanthropes...

And their substances were different for each lake...

A single drop would be enough to spread and contaminate an immense river of red water...

And they had contact with the waters of the rivers of blood and blood...

And some of them with inscriptions were swallowed to other dimensions that led to other fissures...

Between the dimensions they were taken and brought depending on the hole and the well...

And when drinking in certain scattered lakes they were taken where the other lakes were as if connected... for every dimension that would be every cave and every fissure...

And so the wolves there lived were not affected by this substance, after all it was part of their body ...

And they could jump through dimensions like timeless jumps...

They were so strong that those who returned could not simply return human were transformed and their mind could simply go crazy and never return to sanity...

And there were many souls there of those who were thrown and could not rise or return as echoes of the so-called hidden dimensions of shadows, reflections of cries and callings, and size the weight and consciousness and wisdom were accumulated with essence and raw material...

As if the well had the echo and consciousness of someone who didn't come back...

And they could heal instantly and quickly to any injuries if drinks at the same time...

This wolf had another dark wolf around him, had a pack was one of the most powerful, the second at his command... and so he gave her his first daughters, and so over the years he had a growing power...

And for many generations among the descendants there were crosses between women and wolves...

And he devoured her flesh and wild sex, and so was born her first daughter who traveled with her, and so he madly killed her for years and killed those who came to these desolate lands and did not stoop to her.

And of the four women and the four older daughters they had was with Gustaf, and these being the first were the most powerful wolf women...

And all those who stood against her on her mission of revenge and in the midst of her genocide in that village...

And until she wandered and traveled madly with grief and so she molested children descended from her enemies, she hunted them, and her companion and over the years several wolves were born her other two daughters.

And from a wizard was born his fourth daughter along the way she conquered several men after the great wolf Regis Diabolyn followed the path of the shadows.

And these and the wolf men gave their children wolves and humans, and so she this in this city and in this way as that stopped in time.

He grew up in the underworld rooting forces and spreading terror...

And control throughout France has been the master of potions and chemistry to improve for hundreds of so many years...

And they perfected the potions and they could create the werewolf serum and what they were easy to do...

But the werewolf serum a millenary potion was made every first full moon of the year.

And with them were brought the waters of speed, magic and science walked side by side...

And it burned like flames of vengeance those who could not, but again Gustaf migrated to other parts of the world...

All their offspring were born monsters wolves or wolves completely and in turn were born as wolves, and turned later...

One of Gustaff and Veronika's daughters had a daughter with a traveler and these two migrated to the new continent...

And so there was the time when this wolf died second would say, he went towards her and told her one day...

He said he was a being who had the ability to roam and reincarnate in his own offspring he had procreated with her, but she realized that he was not from there...

And so for a few years he took her on trips and so toward Gotham where he showed a descendant, and he was his ancestor and so she came back and so he saw himself disappearing.

And at this time, she introduced herself as her cousin...

And he saw that when the time came he would come back every 150 years, and she or he would find himself or so, and he disappeared toward a dark portal and disappeared, he saw another place, a passage and so he was powerful took energy and power...

Over the years they lived together she became her companion...

And so you said I'd see you again...

And she saw when one night she was trapped in time in a village far from its beginning, and so when it was about to be burned again, he went mad once again Bruce in his red demon form passed through the time barriers.

And so on Zariel's orders he went there to save her and embraced her, and so he saw that he loved her, and so they swore eternal love and loyalty and love.

He traveled for years, and years between passages of time... and i saw closer and closer to lost time...

And so he said before leaving, that she could meet him at a time in the future and said he would never abandon her and thus eliminated her enemies.

And so in a moment after the future in several different places when she waited for him and went looking for his next incarnation.

And eventually he saved her helped build her reign of the underworld and she would be safe without her enemies, and that at some point in the future they would meet again if he left.

And in this way before he left he joined him and so they fought and fought enemies, she was an unstable woman with her wolves and her demons.


	94. Chapter 94

27

And conquered great things they formed an empire that kept on the power of Veronika.

And that they were trapped they let them go and conquered the city after city, and so they parted hugged and he left promising to meet again...

In another life caught by a whirlwind of black flames, regis tenebris Diabolyn disappeared, and so he saw how she built the underworld of France and power over the white wolves of France and the venomous creatures their power over wolves, alchemy and poisons...

And he came back every 150 years...

And all the properties were in Veronika's name...

He always swore to be by her side and every hundred years, they would always meet again in these times he would rescue her from some danger, and give her a daughter, he would help her and save her...

She became famously dangerous and feared... She was expecting him in the future for when she found him again...

He saw in a few years in the future...

When she traveled theworld, years before her birth as Bruce Wayne, when she went to meet another, , another power to be able to conquer and rediscover power and love... Resentment... Grudge... Ruin... Violence...

After a few years of missions, battles and broken bones and various scars...

It was like he would jump from time to time and accumulate a lot of energy and so he wouldn't use it...

And in your current reincarnation... Everything would be different...

In a moment of time...

One day at the mansion...

Almost 30 years before his kidnapping in relation to the justice league...

He got a strange visit...

Why did you call me? Asked in the midst of darkness...

\- I don't think it's good to dress like a bat in the neighborhood. " He said.

And a spiraling nevus took over his clothes and armor and only civilian clothes he looked and saw a black shirt black clothes and a black overcoat and equally black pants.

He looked at the girl when he took her clothes and said.

\- An ancient goddess who long ago met her father and sent her from living memories sent me to you. "He said as they walked together on the dirt road toward the bridge.

She's been keeping memories of her father.

And in these hours they talked more with Hashashin and exchanged knowledge of magic and enchantment with this mystical being...

And to the earth his increasingly disappearance and strange love the division and the tireless madness that spread the entity that was once created to spy.

And with this came from the shadow of the twilight of a ruin, whose portal came from the ruins of the rivers of blood still existed only to feed discord and envy.

Those who once existed peacefully were divided and each would annihilate their fellow man.

And the queen whose light created them increasingly corrupted by jealousy and envy, this entity could do nothing else.

And nothing but suffering for his dead children by the hordes of his children born of his heart.

Gradually their beloved divided between two entities they no longer heard how they would hear the counterpart of their beloved gradually divided the same consciousness and so it was increasingly corrupted.

In an attempt to unite their conscience descended that dimension and so they brought back their daughter to once again bring peace to that world, but it was too late.

And as being a world whose emotions are order and all those who exist use energy released by emotions have corrupted hordes marched against the daughter of the creator, and nothing but bring their soldiers to an inevitable war...

She had created the first selfins and Zelfens species of angels from the universe of Kilosnis their first soldiers of purification.

And whose purpose was order and principle and so they could thus march against the first evil entities that could extinguish their universe and its order.

They were former soldiers of the hordes of the red entity...

And they were a later version of their sons and generals, of these creatures who were subversive a few years later and enslaved.

And there was in the midst of this a subverse where matter would move in this sub dimension was primary and schematic.

And it was where the primary life form was created and where there were dimensional portals and their connections outside the multiverse.

The subverse was a crial pre-dimension where literally no spiritual carnal beings were reached.

The twelve dimensions in turn are connected to the subverse, not a dimension of flesh.

And unlike the known human kingdoms she in turn was not so merciful.

And with that his kingdom even with kindness gradually was degrading and deteriorating and those who one day form entities of order and whose death was just a thought.

And this spread corrupting other brothers and so little by little without any other action or principle the purifying light arose in this universe.

And purifying and thus united all souls and recreating the universe once again with the last help of his knight.

And he once divided between two entities, one his creator, the other, his counterpart born of his shadow of the abyss between the universes.

Sometimes told that the primordial divinity created before dividing the twelve seeds for each divine creation they would be responsible for the life of their universe, trapped in the tree of creation...

Yet his broken soul gathered anguish and jealousy gradually those who were created later in search of order.

And corrupted were their disorganized and conflicting thoughts were not enough as balance and order in a symbiotic world.

And so he gradually returned to the unstable conflict and gradually in one of the moments in a growing universe the wars arose again.

And the corrupted entity recreating the order whose daughter once again brought that world was betrayed and led to disaster and thus his soul.

\- How many times would that be possible? "I wanted to know Batman looking at the horizon.

And she swallowed those who once her children rebelled at her cause causing destruction and annihilation.

And it was a dark expanse of monsters scattered in huge shapes and gigantic buildings...

And no more good entities beings of destruction and chaos, lords of colossal battle...

The universe that once existed was now destroying itself...

What was once a kingdom of peace and prosperity became a nightmare since there was no such concept it was created, turned into destruction and death and endless life.

Until the days that followed from distant universes outside the dome of time there were remnants of these colossal beasts...

As there was no definitive sense of death it was cyclical and resumed infinitely, its inhabitants corrupted by greed and destruction.

And the beginning and the end and the destruction and struggle was eternal and no names were given and did not communicate the beginning and beginning of destruction...

Death and evil and these corrupted by the lower kingdoms of their children who in turn they did not want to follow their lessons and no longer dare to follow their orders.

And he can see the destruction and the cataclysm end, restart and beginning of destruction...

In this way she united with the wisest and kindest man of her kingdom and spawned her other and third daughter Luikashin the third reincarnation of prosperity and union a new pillar among these creatures.

And this would be the messiah of your universe even if you preached goodness and mercy as in the universes.

And she could never be compared to a warrior and so she in the midst of the great revolution and peace that followed for millennia and her religion well seen.

There were entities that represented neither life nor death that united and created the meaning that would generate knowledge of the situation, and generated greedy entities and those who sought power.

And enrichment in different ways born from the remnants of negative entropic energy that escaped the confines of the ancient cracks at the soon-to-be of millennia could not stand those who wanted more and so betrayed their daughter and killed her.

There followed a war between the ancient priests of this universe led by the lord of the night master of crimson ruin, the ancient avatar of the lord of darkness and resentment of this world.

And those who fell into ruin and despair, and so there were wars after war and so in the midst of it the priest wrapped in entropic energy disappeared causing a turn of events.

That god was in charge of being you and the one who guards the dimension of those who died of violence and murder.

Not as merciful as the creative goddess, she spared no effort to bring justice and revenge she cursed all those who joined to overthrow and betray her daughter and the disappearance of her beloved wrapped in the ruins of twilight.

Zariel who came to be simply an observer next to Morganairam who appeared beside him to report to the old parents, but he was the involuntary father of the cubs, even...

They were the same people, I thought Bruce, Morganairan looked like Eduarda...?

Zariel was one of the first beings created by the ancients, he was also a son/daughter of the primordial ancient gods of creation, this divinity who speaks to you was an entity without defined sex.

And that he could be a brother of the twelve deities, but he chose to observe and not take any seed to make his own world...

But it itself contained a way to create seeds of the gods...

At that moment in the universe Zariel liked experimentation and did their own studies and tests and so on.

And since she had the ability to change sex and loved the feminine forms as good maidens of her eternal and infinite love.

And she was really like him, in that period of time before the period of humanity or any being like thepsions, it was strange to say death, but he understood, the meaning came after the creation of the other beings...

\- I was always an entity that loved female beauty were they who brought happiness to me. Zariel said...

Bruce was driven toward the creation wave, he would never know that being taken to the past in memories were very fascinating...

All those who came to die in this conflict by violence and or murder have passed through the realm of the ruined and the portal of resentment...

And which I created it. Zariel said. King of ruin lord of resentment.

And who were they? I wanted to know Batman.

They were the first post-cataclysm inhabitants of the forces of the messiah's second coming. Zariel said.

\- To which I created ages later so that beings could as I said.

On what grounds? - Wanted to know Batman

\- It was at the moment that death began to exist ending the eternal wars between the first primordial forces...

\- And I say exist, this is where I had the idea of creating the portal of resentment and ruin... – Zariel said...

\- Then you came to be the forerunner and first king of the lower world of the afterlife. I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said.

As long as someone could cause a great resentment and the cause of a violent death... – Zariel said.

They would belong to me. " Said Zariel

\- So since this time period there have been the portals of resentment and rivers of blood? I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. "And from here the rivers of blood are the divine blood and of the original inhabitants, and in this period the river of blood was always of blood. "She said.

And even if these people chose revenge, it would be ruined. "She said.

Throughout the ages the portal of resentment offered six alternatives, revenge, resentment, ruin and disaster, this path led him to hell, in this interior a part of it was mine. Zarie said.

\- And when the person decided to send the cause of his death to hell...? I wanted to know Batman.

The path of reincarnation led him to a new chance of life a fresh start... – She said.

Then there would be no reason to lead to death. " Said Batman.

– Reborn and resumed creating with his power the hell of his original attacker. " He said.

"You created yourself and dedicated an existence to the hell of your original murderer... – Said.

And the more he returned to reincarnate this person accumulated virtues the more virtues the more chances of server to the king of ruin in a new life with more new forces and energies... – Said Zariel.

That's you. " Said Batman.

That's what i'm talking about. Zariel said.

And the way of not reviving the plan of the ruined was all among the temples of Zarathanis.

"And that was the name of the spiritual plane? I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zarie said. And with a quiet afterlife forging spiritual virtues as a soldier to the plans of the ruined in a peaceful afterlife...

And all of them after a thousand accumulated virtues became my soldiers and joined selfens and Zelfens...

And that changed a little at the time when he desired the pleasures of the flesh...?

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said. I've always wanted that.

"But I've never been one to settle. " He said.

That universe and those primordial worlds were different from the universes after ragnarok everything there was a big change...

From one civilization to another everything boiled down to its creator.

They were juicy souls who accumulated virtues where they became their incubus and succubus...

\- And it was Zariel's perfect food the more souls passing through there, the more power regardless of their direction and where they would go as long as they pass through there...

\- I became the spiritual universe itself, hell heaven was created there using my energy my seeds and I myself molded myself with this I am the spiritual universe. " He said.

\- The Hell you know existed before the coming of its creator, and those of souls the sky that exists today began to exist the moment souls began to die. "He said.

\- And also my energy and flow control came before. "I am the spiritual material itself. - Said

"I am the source of all the snow and spiritual energy. Zariel said.

"As long as they died they fed me and went on to become their own spiritual energy. Zariel said.

And he looked at the first horizon the first sunset.

And when I came to fall in love again...

And there was the beauty at first seen by the maiden of that dimension and so came from the stars to descend in this sky and from heaven to the world below...

The greatest of all, the leader of those who came to give the thirteen seeds, this was the goddess I tried...

And he had a seed kept with him, but he did not want his kingdom as something physical he wanted the kingdom of spiritual seed and he would take to him all that one day lived and it did not matter who all universes one day die and would all be theirs after all...

And he created there with the seed the spiritual kingdom and watered with his blood...

And he was read as the lord of eternal night, the first sunset washis.

The first night and the first dead would be... of him

And it was his.

And father of all the supernatural creatures of the first demons...

And so even though everything came back and regressed to a state before the coming of his daughter with the creative goddess of that dimension...

And when everything resumed violence the theft the destruction the chaos and destruction disorder and so the old forms arose and all returned to it.

And the primordial the ancients, who became what they really were, and all the crimes and wars took the dimensions of their universe all corrupted by their greed and their crimes.

And the curses that came after, and that became known all that corruptedentity, eating and leaving like a Swiss cheese,, the previously known universe was degraded...

All that had caused by their actions the beings of this universe out there were destroying themselves and causing their own ruin and destruction.

And with that their lower and higher kingdoms were also destroying themselves the emanations of their negative energies were accumulated and with that they were sent to my kingdoms created after...

And in great quantity millennia ahead of the religion where the daughter of the creator goddess still existed this kingdom was accumulated in disorder and destruction.

And in fact it was not a good sign that kind of power and that form of primary order was not feasible.

Pillars were not successful...

Once again the messiah of this world came down to his children to convert, but this time a man once again he tried to preach mercy and blessing, but all in vain.

And they were no longer rational beings, but entities whose negative emotions.

And without really having rational thought, they were now dark beings who spread curses.

This world like all the worlds of this universe were to the little converted and blackened by discord and ambition their sons and followers were beings who usurped the codes of absolute good.

And gradually self-destructing and leading to the ways of evil and the destruction of the virtues of good.

Many of those who would have long been those who would follow the messiah once again were initiated into a war.

And by the race of their brothers could no longer convert the order of good and hope falling into the chaos of destruction and covert ambition.

Gradually there was nothing but wars and destruction those who were once his allies became his enemies.

And even the religion of his world often did not exist being subjugated by the enemies and beings of the lower kingdoms.

And that in turn his allies who had long been his first creations fell into an endless war beings who at first would be his soldiers in higher kingdoms unifying the heavenly hordes.

And they were converted into enemies and so over time the war came to a catastrophic end where their son was once again betrayed by the one who was cursed to wander through the dimensions without rest.

And so the kingdom fell into the darkness of the abyss becoming what could be the home of the ancients.

For every dimension of the queen's kingdom of light they were corrupted and destroyed falling into darkness and in discord gradually there was no hope.

And so she once again broke down in tears for her children who caused her own destruction and was coming to the end of her universe and once again he could destroy his universe by being the first as the creation of the thirteen universes.

And so she heard the laments and cries of despair and the tragedy that came with the destruction the imminence of the cataclysm.

And she was a beautiful goddess. " Said Batman observing as a reflection changing in the rivers of blood that he was taken in the midst of zillions behind...

And how that world was governed with the strengths, those of thoughts and wills and emotions and desires eroded by their own thoughts.

And gradually those who were not corrupted were hunted down and transformed, and many of those who were corrupted in turn turned into monsters.

And these monsters were the embodiment of the evil of their hearts, their emotions eroded their desires and longings were sometimes destroyed and replaced by fear and anger.

And no longer was this land a good home, that, it was, but a kingdom of chaos.

And now the lower darkness was united, and these lower darknesss were no longer hell heaven had lost and so their warriors and soldiers were corrupted together the heavenly and infernal hordes.

And unifying into a dimension of chaos destruction and disorder, and gradually the kingdoms could eventually convert their other dimensions.

And from their universe and so they did and every dimension of their universe was corrupted and gradually the only ones able to fight were dominated.

And once again a counterpart and even a version of his son came down to this world with his few allies, but it was toolate, this would be the last opportunity to bring hope and joy and it was also the last.

And corrupted and had become a literal nightmare, this universe would be an early end to the first version of a primordial multiverse, and so they tried, but the war lasted foryears.

And there were hundreds of years and thousands of casualties on both sides with monsters that didn't die since there was no such concept.

And until there was no life and that whole dimension was corrupted, and the cisu there was no every dimension that was lost corrupted by darkness and darkness the heart of the queen of light was filled with sorrow and sorrow for what her children did.

And so his children perished and resumed all over again, his envoy his beloved, his absolute lord, not only died, that would be merciful.

And these were his children, there he spawned the monsters of chaos, the first primordials, he was transformed corrupted.

And the countless blackened and destroyed lands were each united, and so those who were once allies fell into despair and curses.

And there came the first the primordial...

The cosmic entities of fear of aversion and the first sense to the nightmare...

The entity of despair that became known when I gave asylum to the few who survived...

And he took those who committed suicide to reach my kingdom and thus flee the destruction of his sister's dimension.

There was goodness in some beings, some of them were corrupted others did not come to this beyond death.

The lady of light praying with her heavy heart using her powers to take away all the destruction and evil from their hearts to swallow the despair and darkness that dominated ate every evil star that existed.

And so thinking she could save her kingdoms and recreating again it was too late not only to recreate, but to save their souls she decided to finally destroy everything devouring her evil, but it was too late.

And evil was so great that possessed his being he dominated hundreds of millions of trillions of corrupted souls of all dimensions realities and worlds higher andlower.

And they were united to the heart of the lady of light despair, hatred, insecurity, anger negative emotions.

And with all this forming a primordial dimension. who dominated her and forced her to become the entity known as the devouring lady the entity capable of generating the first curse.

I as Zariel created the first despair being now the entity of despair in the moment before death...

Wars and disagreements were the trigger of the creation of the great worm...

She was a huge worm devouring worlds...

But also did not manage she became as dark and as evil as his children...

The first child was raised with an attempt to purify failure and to no avail...

But she was the creator of these ancient beings...

And so every dimension of his universe was unified and forming the realm of shadows this entity crossed universes uniting tormented hearts converting into monsters and demons those who were most compatible.

But there were no more good souls their universes their dimensions and their realities were all destroyed and unified in a kingdom of chaos.

And of all the twelve dimensions she had once created, she was succumbing.

And so she whispered in her ears in her hearts becoming an entity of the devouring creatures and if not trillions of minds of the devouring worms of other worlds joining a lone queen.

And that he sought other worlds to devour and thus united the destruction the Great Worm was born.

And your only goal to devour and destroy everything around you and would rather enter one of the countless dimensions.

That huge world-devouring worm...

And so everything was converted extradimensional creature that leaped from universe into universe devouring and eating other universes and so the universe of what would later be called humans and terran plane and material flesh of the water and carbon unit...

\- Water and Carbon...? – Repeated Batman

Humans and the beings of their universe are 60% water and part iron and carbon, are material beings made of another substance... – Zariel said

\- I understand - Batman said... - They were made of another substance another matter. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Zariel agreed...

We the primordial gods came together in favor of imprisoning the deity, I was responsible for the purification, the sealings and making sleep...

Why is that? - Wanted to know Batman

And he looked at various hideous being monsters and monstrous and colossal creatures seemed to emerge from nightmares

\- That's where my children came from... - Zariel said...

Your kids? " Batman repeated.

Just like I said. Zariel said. "I loved women. " He said.

I've always loved it. " He continued. "Even though the ancient queen of the worlds was going to become a demon, I still lay with her. " He said.

"I had my children with her. And he went on.

"And that's where not only did they come from, she was an ancient primordial goddess...

\- And she was Cthulhu's mother? – Asked Batman

And he saw immense and monstrous creatures...

And she corrupted this universe, and the beasts of beastly nightmares and huge nightmares blackened dark shadows...

And if you brought these beings born of me and her...

These beings were the embodiment of absolute terror their despair that our first son did not bring true peace...

And that's how the first despair arose and made our next children come as those who could eliminate the life they didn't want to value...

And what was left was corrupted and starting a battle of monsters that drove those who had not once been corrupted.

And that's where the Earth would come in the future, but now it was a shadow of creation...

And that was in the circle of creation of the thirteen universes was the fifth in line, but anyway it was their universe to eat.

And they came through the dimensions opening fissures and leaving traces, their children their seeds were called Verasdis, children of the primordial...

And I couldn't kill them as a father.

And even if the other gods helped us, I left them in mental sleep...

And so she managed to get to the line of four universes devouring and destroying them by corrupting and transforming their inhabitants into evil creatures shadow of nightmares and thus a world of darkness and darkness.

I had to help and so among the other gods, I used this power as lord of the night and the eternal darkness I was literally arresting...

And where his fears came true where his fears hunted him where those who could not be converted were destroyed and once fell into eternal nightmares in the kingdom of darkness.

And so the other thirteen creator gods generated after it realized their inhospitable consciousness their presence was known and so began to convert and purify the dimensions at least so they tried only each time in vain.

The curses accumulated and corrupted the deity to such an extent that there was no turning back.

Those cracks and those doors left traces and these tracks left parts of their dimensions...

And she even corrupted i know that somehow she loved in a distorted way...

And soon after forming barriers and imprisoning the dark queen, and her being the biggest and most powerful mother of monsters she should simply surrender...

And me feeling responsible even if it's to fall asleep she...

And her entropic kingdom, which in turn found several ways to circumvent the ways, and so she could sometimes convert sentient beings from countless realities.

And each of the worlds or ater universes to turn into monsters and other creatures pitting them against each other and so God or Ward and the other brothers of creation under the command of Tried united to subdue the worm queen...

And between second most powerful brother and all the others each began to look for ways to reverse the situation where his sister and the first pantheon of the eternal ancient primordials.

I had the power of eternal sleep without dreams, so that they would not corrupt the dreams of others and be trapped outside the universe between the portal of annihilation, the banishment and the temples of Zarathanis...

And that they were not yet corrupted by the energy of chaos, but, they left marks, and if he met he then went to one of the four universes.

And that once was of his four creator brothers and with his help each created ways to stop her...

And I created the first seals and barriers to delay their arrival before they met them.

And then he went to meet the sovereign fathers and lords of the primordial trees, whom they called to me Zariel a creature born with them years later and lover of this creature, he was tasked with facing The Great Worm.

I am the master of barriers and seals that can never be undone, but only if I have power...

\- But the mine I did with your help? Tried Batman.

\- Too young and too little power. Zariel said. – Too early to use permanently. " Said the entity.

And Yggdrasil's mother... And every lord of creation...

And even after I purified each of my children, they had time to leave marks out of time outside the dimensions and their influence.

And that spread even though seconds in their view were hundreds of years in the eyes of their followers, even though I am the father of darkness, I have condemned them to eternal sleep...

And one of his generals and one of my sons being the oldest was Cthulhu and my ancient queen was called Ashaka-Ara...

And my followers were several of them and among them were Um-Mu.

And the society of Um-Mu arose in this universe to face the great worm, and to keep guard and guard the seals their guards their generals...

And that without realizing that Zariel had also helped generate this generation of previous monsters and that in turn he was the father of the monstrosities...

\- Well, everything has a father. " Said Batman.

And to the ancient among them, his most powerful son, and he could have killed could have subdued, but did not, he found a solution and with his brothers.

He was so powerful that a lullaby was enough just to make them sleep for all eternity.

He assisted them and so with his power led to another dimension creating the concept of eternal sleep in a dimension of nightmares.

And apart from the part where there would be no escape or ever wake up and or meet the mortal and immortal dream... For all eternity...

But every thousand years between my awakening and my resurrection in a mortal body the seal weakens before it is renewed and the fine line between the dimensions becomes more tenuous and unstable, but it is not broken.

And then it must be renewed and keep between the dimensions...

And each restored them as best they could, but even so those who were affected went mad and the only solution was eternal sleep...

And out of the universes that could be restored, and so he imprisoned them all their dimensions among the rivers of blood, between Zarathanis one dimension of his and Alendaisis another dimension between the rivers of blood.

I could just bring my revenge, I'm not someone who should just expect mercy if you betrayed me...

And of course their first child as all others tried to fight for their freedom, but they were subdued, and placed in eternal sleep within these dimensions.

And so arose the ancient receptacles of the ancients with them came from the previous dimension Amasteus and his children forged from the previous force and the one who witnessed the primordial war...

And he as an ancient primordial derived from the forgotten dimension between the chaotic worlds of sanguini and Zariel's ally of lives in wars between the primordial forces...

And he an immense centipede of two heads of a red human feature with a scaly down on its back and the size of kilometers of extension greater than the two largest planets of the earth's solar system and larger than the sun itself on earth...

And we've always been allies throughout the ages...

And some saw that he was the one who fed on negative emotions...

But even if the ancient forces feared for the world of nightmares or those who once could not pass the dimensions...

I still made them have eternal sleep imprisoned in other dimensions, never to leave...

And so creating the first realm of consciousness and the unconscious, and all dimensions outside of physical reality, in a psychic reality and dreams and nightmares.

And so he created several dimensions above the queen of shadows and made them sleep next to each and every one of the children of the creators of other dimensions each of them.

Either they'd come together or they'd never wake up...

And he led his sons toward this kingdom, and it was in his kingdom and with their souls and united bodies they merged creating an immense barrier thus trapping the evil forms in one place with their sacrifices they freed.

The Verasdis were similar to the primordial ones, and while the primordial ones were my direct offspring...

The Verasdis were the queen's only daughter and whose souls were corrupted by the essences of my cubs...

And of course some Verasdis were converted by me... but to be guardians...

But some escaped, in the transformation their minds were lost and universes wandered apart...

And you know them by something similar to dinosaurs something like gigantic beasts of thousands of miles...

So there was a split? He questioned Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said.

And some were monsters for no reason, but those who were right were similar to destructive monsters and those who were faithful to me.

And they were what you call demons, but they were creatures of arcane powers and overwhelming forces of thousands of miles...

And those who agreed to enter the battle, and be in my command by balance were not put into eternal sleep, they themselves my sons and allies and those who by theirs could not stay, were my followers...

These beasts did not some, but had consciousness and wisdom and some beasts as the oldest most famous enemies in great power and similar to Cthulhu, Acthaanki.

And they were the size of a planet like earth, if not larger, and a beast like a chimera the trunk of the central head.

And that resembles a woman in every way long blue hair, but with five rows of teeth and who could communicate and conjure an immeasurable power...

And she had the conscience and commanded the other heads of monsters and tentacles and horned dragon twisted like goat, and each head cast an ancient magic, master control of any element...

And below the waist of a monster and the four heads on either side of the central trunk, are heads of monsters, and from the waist down of a gigantic monster, body with tentacles and thorns and the tail of thorns and snake and dragon head, clawed legs like a dragon, long body and equal to that of a dragon, scaly and five heads, mouth of octopus tentacles and red body ancient twin sister of creation thousand rows of teeth, but faithful to me...

The influence of the two forces cannot stay in the same place for less than a thousand tachyons and in turn they are able to create monsters with their simple presence...

For thousands of years before my intervention in the struggle, they destroyed and drove their followers mad the influence of their presence and powers caused everyone to go mad and turn into destructive monsters and beasts for no reason...

And even in turn I went with the intention of preventing it from continuing, and stopping the war.

And many lives were corrupted, the loyal servants of Acthaanki, also loyal to me in my power, and they were those who enjoyed the powers of this entity and who was faithful to me.

And she's waiting for my command and wandering through the nightmares herself that she doesn't want to bring madness and bloodlust...

Where there was nothingness and out of existence, where few can reach, from the influence his self-sacrifice created a spiritual universe a part of my seed, and given to me by I tried...

And whose power was mental whose nightmares would wander free without physical or direct contact.

And with the outer universe, leaving the way free for preparation and thus to God's younger brother of this goddess, with the help of his other brothers divided.

And what remained of the interdimensional territory of this universe, and with that they divided and repopulated this dimension made the earth formation...

And with his task of recreating a new world a world for himself forming a barrier and so in the fifth world where there were creatures converted once human he went there and looked...

God or Allah whose names were different in each of each human religion, was the only one to claim this dimension, and create the ladder along with few of his worldremaining.

And so he watched as Zariel the father and mother imprisoned his sister's aunt and lover.

And all twelve brothers out of time and out of reality brother in a dark dimension of the creation of dreams and nightmare thus creating a barrier to trap the infected gods.

And the ancients had an eternal sleep and a prophecy that could be altered when they returned.

And bringing the promised prince of his sister created the part of the wishes of each of the gods.

And so for each dimension the part created by a respective creator and god, its inhabitants could not pass into the otherterritory.

And they would not communicate for each dimension there would be a single language of their own, and only the gods...

It was my obligation to make those who had the necessary strength cross the barriers and owe me as a whole...

And I have always been the lord of all demons, spirits, yomas, youkais...

And all forces, I have power over law and law and energy and power as an ancient deity I can control and cut off the flow of the law and being the law a form of power I can cut that power as a wave of resonance...

And I had an obligation to choose the next generation of rulers as kings and queens and sennins...

Sennins? I wanted to know Batman.

\- We can choose to create or grant immortality. Zariel said.

And these men and women would be chosen to be immortal. Zariel said.

And these beings can be anyone, (these kings and queens who are chosen by the gods. – Zariel said.

I mean, you. " Said Batman.

\- yes, and they can live as long as it takes. Zariel said.

\- Can immortality be removed? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Yes, and the sennins who would be the immortals, who were chosen by the kings and previous sennins).

And they could give immortality, which one never liked, but it was necessary...

And these yes, they could communicate in each of these dimensions, counting that they would be eternal and immortal beings, and that they would be chosen by the gods of eachdimension.

Because in every way, they were mortal,they couldn't communicate with each other outside their birth dimension...

These were the way the ancient gods acted around the dimension after destruction and even if it caused a great... how can I say disorder...

Disorder? " Batman repeated.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said.

And so each of the gods wandered through thisdimension, forming a solid barrier that I had created and they could strengthen...

\- And for some ancient gods and their children, they wandered through this dimension inhabiting and experiencing...

\- I helped create kryptonians...

Zariel showed Bruce his part of purification and conversion...

And with that he saw himself traveling and reborn and observing the ways in which the gods restructured the ancient dimension...

The origin of the earth in worlds and dimensions were engulfed and shaped with the help of one of the brothers of creation.

When all or more became free from infectious influence the nothing a free part of thoughts God the younger brother looked and saw...

And being observed by many of us just watching with interest what one of the creators would do from that moment on...

At first it was the Nothing (she), but there is speculation about the first entity, he saw that what those who were not banned fled to other places.

And when they went to recreate an obscure part of the sensitive reality and when the entropic energy arose...

And it was the obligation of those who volunteered to rid this dimension of the infection so as not to spread...

I should just purify according to the rules, I could have power over the remnants and any life form left over from the previous deity...

As I am lord and spiritual strength itself I am the spiritual worlds I can wander through any dimension. Zariel said.

But the land was free for the following creations...

And a being a god an entity, a place, but not the absolute creator, she very powerful he was light and darkness.

And God gave the primary form to the first appearances...

And it was, of all things, a way of recreating and reimagine, and it is fair to say that before all, thus, among other entities besides them created chaos came accompanied by this force.

And with His help... (it's hard to know who was who and if they actually had sex).

Before you decided what your sex would be like.

And he began to wander and recreating what could not simply be destroyed, the ancient Verasdis still existed and caused conflict in the ancientforms.

And the Vacuum, this one next to this god was also not of much use.

And they were alone in the midst of the Sanguini between the passages of the rivers of blood and a gigantic divine entity an omniscient being alone, so God came with Nothingness and Chaos and Ananki the primary force, united and together with each sister.

And to each brother and sister of the devouring goddess who were called the creator and God and the Goddess and. a sister as an observer and also Morganiana and Oknashink.

And they watched God using his powers which he recreated and so He rehabited the Universe, calling the ancient place Uminaim and separated the Tellarium.

And these two dimensions the Tellarium Uminaim and Zarathanis were separated from the physical dimension...

And they were part of the spiritual dimension.

And before the universe and the great creation (it could be the other way around, but apparently it was so) God or Goddess would have a counterpart that could cause it to grant life.

After millennia or ages, he spawned the next generation of gods in a humanoid way from the divine pantheon after great worm or devouringlady.

And the other gods of the Pantheon who came to be the forerunners of the new dimension.

Pre-cri acional prior to Ragnarok and these secondary forces arose by breaking up and creating the universe outside...

And that existed at the beginning of the universe (created by this entity the creator, god), they were born long after the creation of the Universe of Uminaim.

And they created the living and nature, (but the Vacuum was a god and a place where they always sent their divine enemies or those who violate divinelaws.

And they were like magical creatures, being more of a portal, the place to which our situation I had various forms between the goddess and the god Zariel.

Each force divided and lent its powers in the creation of a primary foça and so the non-humans emerged, they were the primordial forces...

And this one that wandered with a huge ship of the beginning and the end, not that it needed, and of course...

And I liked it and I always liked technology...

And that other gods have also come to this dimension by assisting and creating a new life inplaces.

And also that were once inhabited by corrupted and nameless beings...

And yet there were those remaining beings who were still pure and still existed and yet by themselves were not corrupted.

And these were helped and others were helping and had the desire to start over...

And she helped the remaining creatures send most of their enemies and once innocent caught in the crossfire in the middle of the battle of the dimensions.

And it also became a barrier between the spiritual world and the carnal), who created the planets, and among them Gaia the Earth to Gaia, and thousands of living planets.

And they generated so, several Sun and several Moons and Stars, I create moons and stars, but you never are. - Said.

And among them were Morganiana Quistelae Madrialbis, the mother of stars who wandered through dimensions reporting and counting from the beginning of time.

And their relatives, one of the daughters of the previous Universe and the non-universe before the ancient seeds ofcreation.

And among other planets, gods and goddesses, some say that death began to exist after humans were created.

And that to be born more followers of Ozmad who became the embodiment of another entity that also came to assist and create, and more followers of Ialdabaoth, to populate the other worlds or as some say yin yang.

Jamming the dark forces and leveling with the forces of light...

God when he began to shape the new life and repopulation of creation and when he took possession began to create the light, the god of Light toOzmad.

And in turn he created darkness and gave it to Ialdabaoth the god of darkness,, projected from the shadow of Ozmad.

And the god of light created the first angels and Ialdabaoth the first demons that arose were part of themselves not sinful souls nor pure souls.

They were in themselves primordial entities of the principles of the creation of good and evil...

And among other creatures that came later with the emergence of several other gods, thus created Gaia the Earth and many other lands, Madrialbis Quistelae.

And that in turn created the stars.

What about you, Zariel? " Wanted to know Batman.

\- I am you, god of the moon and darkness, the strongest phases of the moon is the blue moon. " He said.

\- Being the entity that led to the spiritualworld, I ate the stars that woulddie, the worlds, planets and dimensions that died and so...

\- Giving way to new gods to use it, and giving rebirth a break. " He said.

\- Control entropy. " He said.

\- Bring the new recycling the old. " He said.

"And with him he left there to create new worlds by the creative forces... " said Zariel.

And creating the spirit world leading to a dimension apart between non-physical worlds...

And responsible for eternal sleep and purification, I was the lord of the dark beasts and monsters...

And so God who created the beings around, God created humans from the earth and dimensions, and each god was in charge of creating each of the other non-human beings.

And then a few years after millennia of creation and after the dark forces those scenes were repeated with force of the one that would bring ragnarok...

And with that came Liliriana and Darmura the demonbrothers, those who would bring the destruction of the magical and mystical dimensions out of the main reality...

And Amastesu's parents were raised shortly after Ragnarok.

\- So you're older than them. " Said Batman,

\- I'm an ancient god, coming from the early days, I'm from the first generation. " He said.

" Of those who have not yet been born, and without a body. " He said.

And it emerged as an entropic force that could from time to time renew entropy...

With ragnarok's strength came the destruction of the previous universe...

\- Sometimes called the god of beginning and end. " He said.

"They see my presence when great changes arise. " He said.

"And with them comes the end and the beginning. " He said.

And with these came other gods who were nothing more than great scientists who created other gods and that these in turn created other beings.

And as a basis of experiments, some of these had no body because they didn't need it, and in turn using these as workers for their experiments.

And so came several races created for manual labor for the experiments.

And before the ancient forge came what I call the cauldron of the universe a place where all souls are guarded by me. Zariel said.

And of course those came who disagreed and tried to free these same who were enslaved...

And that it was one of his best works and one of his creations that gave the greatest pride and his great fear.

And so came some scholars and short stories, which were reported by those who saw heard and read the accounts of Madrialbis Quistelae...

But some tales say only that the Earth existed, they were subsequent, to say that when they tried to eliminate these creatures.

And with that remained remnants, some were between memories and rocks, and how many other gods tried to leave for later.

And before God came and the other gods and these came together to eliminate the leftovers...

\- Did you have natural, deadly or even fleshy children? He questioned Batman.

With thousands. " He said.

– In later and lower eras and worlds.

It would really, right, when everything had been corrupted and in turn, Zariel sent everyone to other dimensions and granted mental sleep, an eternal sleep because a father would never kill his children.

And even if it was corrupted, some dimensions had to be cleared the ancient gods of creation in turn helped populate the lost worlds left by the devouring queen.

And that he also had his mental sleep and exiled to other dimensions, it would be very convenient to say that there were no humans, but other beings living in Gaia and several other lands...

And what was true, the primitive earth was part of the forgotten and corrupted dimension, and they were repopulated...

And since after they were banished were created other gods to populate it this were what they would say of the remnants of the dimension of their sister of God and lover of Zariel.

And what one day the traces of nightmares and gods corrupted and there was a cocoon what remained of the last pure entity.

And the cauldron of the universe of soul creation, or simply cauldron, was a part of the dimension that led to the forge.

And this would be a dimensional place where souls would go after dead before they followed the next step of rebirth.

\- So all souls were yours by right. " Said Batman.

\- And access to the size of the cauldron door is in your cave. " He said.

\- The whole of Gotham City, the center of the mouth of the cauldron is under the cave. Zariel said.

\- Can I open or access the entrance? I wanted to know Batman.

I'd be happy to. Zariel said.

\- The door of the Alendaisis the entrance of the cauldron is between the dimensions. Zariel said.

And that there was still thepriest, and God warrior, Lord Zariel, the dark knight who from the beginning..

And the only one left of the other universe of the first cycle of creation before God.

And that came to this dimension to assist the new gods and help them to rid the worlds of the remaining remaining entities of the ancient beasts...

He came before of course, but everyone knows that it was to distrust his true intentions...

If the revelations made by the An-Mu Elders are authentic, you were ahead of me, when I sent followers across the cosmos...


	95. Chapter 95

26

And that were scientists gods beings from another dimension rivals of the sons of Zan Dan... And followers and guardians of the words of the Karanji Law, guardians of taboos and inscriptions.

It was an old love-hate relationship of those who could use the shokushu...

And when that seemed ordinary and more than cyclical...

And these were ancient beings who also had gigantic ships that came from time to time and were my allies...

There would be no reason why I needed to use my powers to roam the universe outside, I created mother ships that served to save lives of beings in danger across the universe.

\- And I needed manual service. Zariel said.

And for what? I wanted to know Batman.

\- To do what I didn't want to do. Zariel said.

\- And some endangered universes or dangers their inhabitants needed to be allocated to other worlds on earth formation...

And it was something like sanitizing planets of memories and marks and remnants of other monsters from previous lives...

And that thus saving these civilizations from extinction by the dimensions, and so I took to the ship from the beginning and the end...

And that's how it became known she catalogued through the eras DNA and life data even those already extinct...

First it would be the robots, but there were problems. Zariel said.

And when they traveled through the dimensions to save those who for unknown reasons were not corrupted and taken to the new beginning...

The dimension abandoning meat and living with an energy entity...

And this religion that arose together to the first created beings soon after the emergence of the present dimension and the inhabitants of another dimension who came to the dimension populated by God...

And these entities in turn were ancestors of kryptonian breeders.

To get an idea the planets that make up the Earth's solar system are actually part of a single ship the ship from the beginning of the end...

And she'il be ready for when it's necessary to use again...

And some converted by me, Zariel, during the first and second War of the Resumption of the Second War of the Forgotten, which took place many years ago, then the Earth was not an empty world.

And so to speak, when the Creator, father of humans, the Great Face arrived here, but an inhospitable sphere, without rules.

And totally destroyed, fought in colossal battles by vast monsters as states and endowed with mystical abilities beyond our comprehension.

And what was not very different from other planets that were still remnants of the previous forges...

And I was the one who helped take the Verasdis and the ancient primordials to be inhabited by their creations humans and other beings...

And of course this happened on each of the remaining planets and planes where they were occupied by vast entities and chaos...

But there was also a second planet that also had Verasdis and some remnants of the primordial...

And this was what was repeated on various planets that were corrupted by other creatures that had the desires to corrupt destroy and eat each other.

And since they wouldn't understand much at all, and this was possibly one of the kingdoms destroyed and converted by the forgotten queen or great worm.

Not only was the earth inhospitable, but Krypton was also and out many other planets, in this period I wandered through dimensions, and several other worlds, planets and sister dimensions.

And I needed a way to restore the walls of the fountain in the long run.

\- The inhabitants of Krypton in turn was a raw material they could.

Their souls be used as concreting and anchors to keep them intact...

And with that aiding by his female counterpart who spawned the ship from the beginning and end... Which was actually... Well... I.

And with me after I leave the earth formation dividing the ship from the beginning and the end, I took the ship called the ship from the beginning of Thanakrar...

And these like others from so many planets and worlds were populated and tested freeing these beasts and so there were the columnists I created them...

And the incubators and the Precursors and so the Kriators and A-Mu and Zan-Dan...

\- Various beings, sects and organizations... - Said Batman.

\- So God created humans. " Batman said.

\- And I created other races. Zariel said.

And the Psions... and as for an ancient order system of a forgotten planet...

\- And the psions helped create otherbeings.

And one of the best scientists was...

Sake...

And he was one of the best scientists...

Best way to unite magic, divine powers and technology...

And all to alter and evolve some creatures that once existed. - Said Batman.

When I chose to travel the planets created by the creator ofhumans.

From this dimension, I inhabited some planets and assisted them in their evolution and became patron...

And I stayed on ancient, un inhabited planets...

But there were some problems.

Which one.

\- My divine form could not exist for long in this fragile dimension.

I need a host. " He said.

Someone who can stand my essence like a shell.

Over hundreds of thousands of years teaching and helping alien forms and guiding through creations in search of evolution...

\- And I need that keeping my shape would cause catastrophes and shokushus. " He said.

\- I end up destabilizing reality outside my dimension...

I don't have a body compatible with this fragile reality.

And some of these were Psions,some Coluanos who sought a way to revere ancient god..

And throughout the years the technologies that evolved over the ages were my aspirations and creations...

And I'd take women using their wombs and their bodies and reborn.

And the planet Voshorands, where the Vosh, and there was an ancient system of castes and power over some of my sons, were born and had an ancient order of power.

And that's where the first inhabitants arose, being ancient gods and using ancient technology and the more advanced than Krypton and earth in a thousand years of existence...

And they were helped and advised to follow on a path of research and wisdom and so they did experiments...

There weregods, monsters and scientists and from power of royal nobility...

And these became some of them were in turn, they were scientists, breeders and masters in genetic engineering.

And slave masters were their own creations...

What I did was assist in the purification and rid the traces of monsters and destruction and death...

And purify the negative energy that was left before my brothers left, imprisoning themselves outside the conscious universe...

It's a lot of material here. " He said.

These creatures had no names or language because they did not call themselves, there was no reason to do so.

And what they called it was something that did not exist, if their will was oriented solely and exclusively to the destruction of the others and to total dominion and to corrupt.

Their bodies occupied hundreds of thousands of miles long..

And they were not the giants not their giants that exist today in this world..

And they were so resilient that their civil war was destined to be eternal.

And they were driven by hatred, power, and greed, they followed themselves, and the earth was much larger than it is today and only by chaos.

And some of these ancient masters of animalistic beings who lived on Krypton and some other planets...

Throughout the ages I have been revered as a father, patron of science and the gods, lord of the night, darkness and eternal night, lord of the thousand years of darkness...

It had left in the core of some interdimensional reactor planets and in turn they kept it in the core of some planets, and the so-called Precursors of ancient preexisting technologies generated by life and were alive...

Their minds, blackened by a hatred never seen before, seemed something of one of my brothers, were incapable of the act of creation, at least good creation.

\- And they reproduced? I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Batman.

And so they continued their war, they were close to shapeshifters and vampires with many differences, they seemed like hybrids of monsters and other creatures.

Some of the best allies and followers were from the clan of lords of the Verons...

They were masters of science and scientists of the Voshorans who headed the high hierarchy of the unified science council that encompassed several worlds.

And among these was an offshoot of A-Mu, and among these was the leader of the scientific academy Barbad his ally Amarna and his student Bertran...

They were sent to various worlds to populate and form earth...

And far before the creation of Krypton...

On this battlefield he came to the ears of his brothers and sisters and with the help of the Creator and Zariel.

\- You know it is... - Zariel said.

And then ally who came to be called lord of crimson ruin that brought ruin to his enemies.

And as he was called, who sent bullet and put the thick pipe in all of them that he had the chance, and here we go...

The struggle between the entities and forces of the lords of creation was so intense and destructive that it destroyed the axis of the earth and it became as it is known today...

The shape of Ruin as it was known he had the feminine and masculine form, which could be both physical and spiritual, could alternate between the two.

And have the knowledge embedded as he could simply occupy the monstrous form of an immense creature vermelha.

And how much a dragon or a demon and domineering of rivers of blood the absolute infernal dimension lord of crimson ruin...

This entity was vengeful and angry, took pleasure in eternal vengeance...

It was to be feared and not forgotten, he went after all the entities and those who could suffer for their deeds and sins... And not only did he stop there and take it out on his descendants...

It was one of the remnants of the previous primordial wars. Zariel said.

His power was immense and with the help of other sisters, using as a forge the union between all and with the power of God and his creator brothers and sisters and using the power of his obliterating light.

And through his will the creatures were banished with Zariel's help, to a dimension that in practice should be inaccessible.

In practice? I wanted to know Batman.

\- I don't keep all the barriers intact... - I said.

\- Every millennium or a specific time between the phases of the moon and the alignment of the planets. Zariel said.

\- Seals and barriers weaken. Zariel said.

\- And they were put to sleep... - Said.

"But isn't it forever? " Said Batman understanding.

No, why would I do that? Zariel questioned.

And then. " Said Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said.

It must be redone. Zariel said.

\- You have to renew the stamps. " Said Batman.

She was merciful, since in short it was her children, born of Zariel and the devouring lady.

\- So you had a lot of kids. " Said Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said. Many.

\- And they werebeasts, primordial gods.

And a kind of hidden prison of all life present throughout the multiverse, some called the Abyss and linked to the Nexos or Banishment, Zarathanis, Alendaisis various names.

\- They're dimensions that are made. Zariel said. - Connected to each other. " Said the divinity.

And to be exact, a dimension of its own capable of not leaving unless Zariel releases them. " Said Batman.

In theory. "Said the divinity.

\- Unless the seal weakens. " Said Batman.

\- It would be weakening. " Said Batman.

" And the moment you are absent from reality. "Said the bat man.

That's correct. Zariel said.

– At the exact moment you jump in dimension when at the exact moment you are not present. "He said.

"And in that I am taken to another world. "He said.

"And or when I'm not alive. " Said Batman.

\- Is that when you merged with me? I wanted to know.

Right now. Zariel said.

And or simply the moment they try to open the portal would be a great evil act.

Or simply on the outside every 650 years, between phases three out of three reincarnations

And that it takes the sacrifice of 30 13-year-old virgin girls, and the blood of 30 pure, immaculate men, to practice cruelty for 30 pure demons that are not reborn.

In the period of wars and post-wars then. " Said Batman.

And that on the outside with a horrendous act of sacrifice, but they don't know for sure where they are or what place this was where the other gods brothers imprisonedthemselves, they tried to restrain their sister and their brother God.

Some of these creatures had to be really extinct from life on earth sent the dimension itself between Zanathuris and Zarathanis, and Rivers of Blood, but others were not so lucky, but their souls also banished, since if they had counted on other creatures they would be like parasites.

And if they would join the other life form would obliterate it and possess it and thus enjoy it, to take it, to possess it and to use it to be reborn, and even if they obliterated their broken souls.

And finally devoured by Zariel who could eat these creatures, and obliterate them by complete their souls sucked and others banished and thus taken to eternal sleep...

It's interesting. "Batman said watching the thousand-year-old war...

Some scholars speculate that the gate of Annihilation that I created served other purposes...

And what would be true? He questioned Batman.

And I said it would be a passage to this parallel universe, where souls would be instantly torn apart by arcane conditions and escape is impossible, totally inaccessible, but that was in theory...

And not practicing the situation would be a little complicated...

Is there another way through? " Asked Batman.

Not material. Zariel said.

Less physical, then. - Batman concluded.

And for them it was a perfect place, where they continued to war among themselves until they were influenced by energy and fell into an eternal sleep without dreams or nightmares.

And in the midst of reaching between the barriers of dreams of the desires of curses and despair, a cycle of death and self-destruction.

Once the original inhabitants of the Earth were exiled, the land was free for the new work, since it really took a lot of work.

And Zariel traveled through this new universe... And he took him...

Seeing that it was nothing more than a shadow or memory of a long-forgotten world...

In this way for the Creator she had once shaped her world to her pleasure... and then fall into despair...

Now the creator god thought of doing totally the opposite...

And now the creator has made the world as we would know it, but around not the way we know it... – Zariel said.

\- Dinosaurs then, they were what humans called it, but they were actually...

Verasdis. Batman's finished.

\- So they were beasts before the great conquest and war where the great worm was imprisoned.

\- Yes, but the ancestors of humans and ancestors, Imean, they were created the Sea, Heaven and Earth and the Thirteen Powers...

And the twelve powers should simply be a primary power, which were buried very deep on the earth itself and on various planets, in every Gaia mother of every new or old planet.

\- And what would those thirteen powers be?

\- And these were water, earth metals, wind, lightning, thunderstorms, fire, wood, magic, science, mind and light and darkness

And between each of the forests the passages between various worlds were merged into the new place.

And after all were created the first generation of gods before Ragnarok, but collapsed after Ragnarok...

And the heavenly and the infernal their messengers and executioners who often walked this land without war on living beings, and my angels and my generals who walked side by side with the first primordials...

And the first irrational, children of the Savage Power, and then the intelligent, children of nature who populatedhere, since humans came long after.

Having power over the old primordial forces...

His inscriptions and the ancient prophecies ancient scriptures encrusted in stones dated and explained with language so ancient that only ancient magic could translate...

They were my words and that of my other brothers could create...

And so it would count and all one day would like to. say some scholars that these creatures were called Verasdis.

And they left marks on their territories, which made them, not go crazy.

And these were created by a my oldest goddess queen, than the present universe, and that they thought that she or I abandoned them, but I never allowed them to think so...

And even thousands of years later and yet I couldn't let it stay that way, and I created a world of their own, and went to another dimension, whose name many are afraid to pronounce.

And I said that name is more than forbidden, should not be thought and not said ...

And not to mention as much life as death, shovels and destruction, others say it was Vermis Magnus that was the name she adopted for herself after going crazy...

And I did everything in my power, but it still went mad, and after the creator or the creator left to assist in the remnants left by the dimension that was once the Devouring Queen.

And I say I loved her, more than anything, but that was too much, my children, my cubs they are not understood, somehow they took it...

And so when they wandered through that lost world of Krypton they thought they could simulate recreating creation.

And with that make those babies were apes of other worlds that should not be used, but were and taken to buildings of other worlds...

And the thought in theory should be considered an ancient and overwhelming forge...

And when I made the first androids the first homunculus and artificial beings were different from those of now...

I gave them form and purpose and with these I was able to populate the world outside the land to which I chose...

And some of these ancient beings were exiled...

Also placed to sleep in your sleep without dreams...

And by the way that was a forbidden name that had no way of pronouncing...

And that I created some of these beings and watched them to know what they were going to do next and then I would never abandon their own luck in search of the creator...

And I was able to modify your forge your spirit, some of these servants with ancient forge...

They also say that he found this the only way to lure his mother near him, some claim to ask for advice or whine.

And they say he was looking for rest or just whining about what his brothers did, but they don't know what they talked about...

All cultures are unanimous at one point: a servant of the Creator, you know who you are, and here we go, committed the most grave of sins by longing to overthrow him from his throne.

The name of this enemy of Creation varies according to legend, so we will stay with Opponent, not to harm the innocent, only later, to designate him.

At that moment soon after the creation of mankind, the creator of mankind and all beings on earth had created his warriors and his powers...

I know they all had those same forces, same principle, but everyone has problems...

In all ages there were those who opposed their creators...

\- This society...? I wanted to know Batman.

\- According to the Elders of A-Mu. - Said Zariel.

\- According to some Mun-Au. Zariel said.

How did she come up? – Asked Batman looking at the mirror out of time...

\- I will take you until the moment of your creation of Krypton... - Zariel said...

\- And it was one of the hidden and ancient societies of the world the society of shadows and magic on earth.

And also led by some humanoid beings from other planets,, but it emerged before humans, in distant times where there were pre-Krypton beings...

And with a headquarters here on Earth there was a headquarters on a Columbus planet too, it was human and terran pre-existence, and at various points in the globe and distant planets.

\- And they all arose soon after the repopulation of the dimension soon after the devouring queen was sealed and imprisoned. Zariel said.

And it was as in forests in seas around all the remaining points of each country of each country that has arid and dry lands, such as Brazil, the Great Sertão Veredas and the United States in the Greater Kenyon...

And even the Sahara desert itself.

The rivers of blood were formed by the souls of those who did not move on were souls in red rivers and even remnants of their memories, and their minds and wisdom were in the temples of Zarathanis in the fief of ruin...

You should abandon your wisdom, your memories, your grudge and resentments there in the rivers of blood, all this to move on, if you did not would be cursed would be made trapped there without return ...

That's why the portal name of resentment, that's where I got them...

They were the ruined, and those whose wisdom and knowledge caused his death and prevented him from moving on...

That's what you absorbed by accepting despair and the moment you accept your death and pass the test of time...

And I regretted very much that I accepted that they would evolve to accept that they would grow up and challenge me...

He would have traveled to the forbidden dimension and learned from the Ancient Beasts of Banishment and the Abyss, and the Dark and Hate Arts.

Those same Verasdis that long ago my children were there...

And kryptonians were created initially with my sparks were my experiments that were made on the basis of verasdis...

The banishment is a dimension that can only be achieved with a great evil deed and a sacrifice of equal size, sacrifice of blood...

A thousand lives and a thousand deaths of a thousand innocent people...

And these beasts did not speak with words, but in their dreams and nightmares, he for that purpose practiced an immense ritual ofhatred.

And the sinswereso much that it would bring absolute evil to those whopractice it.

And they left remnants, even sanitized the place still had remnants...

And so after so much done did not seem to be enough, he had planned his own war against the Creator and the first life forms that ever walked on earth.

But his attempt to rival The Heavenly Glory was futile, (I'm speaking of God) he really realized that he had been manipulated by the entity of Destruction..

And yet he did not redeem himself, with the profane knowledge acquired his revolution found no support among the others who served, who looked like rats when the ship sank.

Previously when Krypton was created it was divided between two forces the scientists of the council and those who supported magic...

They were two secondary forces...

And a core of a Kryptonian was made of a stone like a small core that was the crystal that could be used.

And kryptonite was unstable if energized, and if purified the coloring disappeared red if energized became unstable and had a build-up of energy.

And the remaining liquid was unstable atomic and radioactive...

And the more energized red kryptonite, the more unstable it became and the larger the blast field and the greater the amount of destruction.

And with that could say that would arise and up to a hundred times the power of destruction of an atomic bomb of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Since he had performed an unholy act to find these beasts which left his other allies disgusted him, and in turn they turned against him.

Before the division of forces and the two organizations generations later there were those who did not want to depend on the mystical forces, but on the power of science...

And so (that is, they abandoned him) the Creator and he was also banished.

But at the last moment, The ancient Goddess of the third dimension and read to God who came to claim this primary dimension...

I was patron saint of the ancient inhabitants of Krypton..., after all I was of the creators...

But we were to the other Gods beeped of the lost son thing of every dumb mother and spoke of his cause, and allowed him to create two worlds for himself, where his order would be heard...

When you thought about it, such imbecility that I thought I regret it too much, and the form would be the fruit of his will, I believe that heand thought that he would make a beautiful world ...

What else could you think, the dimension was not suitable for non-beastly forces...

But all the gods were always suspicious of Zariel's intentions...

Even I was surprised by that...

And or did you just want him to owe him...

Anyway the opponent was new to this manipulation business and accepted my help, I wasn't sure where it would lead and how it would end...

The entity at that time by itself had no intention of being deceived any more than it was once their children were usurped and deceived and some enslaved...

And your powers used for slave labor...

My thoughts said that creating a more natural force to help populate and save worlds where the worm passed was a great idea, I created some strength to help, since I had difficulty with androids ...

This would be the origin of the Abyss, a reduced replica of the horrors witnessed by the Opponent in exile of the Ancient Beasts of banishment..

And the whole non-physical and spiritual dimension that is forged of spiritual and demonic energy is part of me, and being a seed of mine already belongs to me and strengthens me...

You were later an ancient demon goddess took the territory of the abyss after the opponent was defeated and imprisoned in exile...

The demon gods of Krypton were nothing more than artificial beings whose core had divine sparks, were similar to androids and mixed to homunculi.

And that in turn they were offspring of entropic energies similar to humanoids, but more powerful, were artificial weapons...

\- You're the entropic energy itself, aren't you? " I wanted to know Batman towards Zariel.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Zariel. - I am the source of soul and spiritual energy. - Said Zariel.

And of course everyone knows that I as everyone charged my favors, and one day really charged... Or they thought he'd do...

And the Opponent populated his world with creations inspired by his mentors, thus generating the first KryptonianDemons, generated from a part of his, coming from him, even his hatred and all his corruption.

It is assumed that today he stillexists, but well I got rid of him in a way that he never comes back.

And since then chained my dimension as my eternalprisoner, and while I ruled the Abyss from the citadel of Infernum.

And a third demonic dimension, forming an army of corruptors and murderers for a day of revenge...

Well after all it has many hellish dimensions, but this never happened, and I who had idea of one dayretiring, but even so my intentions in forging a successor had no effect, he betrayed me.

And the best way to thank him, and he abandonedme, after creating this kingdom,even though I loved that woman asleep by a woman as old as my own ruin of the abyss of the ancient beasts.

I saw her so many times, and it's true that the first love we never forgot...

And somesay, I say he actually said in his excuse that I tried to seduce him, if I really conquered him with promise, but could not deceive.

And even if you seduce the opponent, manipulating him in my favor, leaving his descendants taking care of things and his revenge, which never came to anything until today...

Later repentant used the other world that called the land temere of tomorrow this dimension was where there were interdimensional barriers where the limit of unconscious thought arose.

There was a split and a war between those who supported the order of magic and the principle of science, even though I am the patron saint of magic and science...

But there they inhabit not only their young, but also those who decided to abandon other worlds to start over would beinhabited.

And both for good and bad magical creatures expelled from the human world and several others, but he also abandoned this other world...

Where of course it was inhabited by the children of my children who remodeled it...

That's how they thought...

It calls abyss similar to banishment, this would be the darkest and deepest part of hell,a part of dimensional hell and being a second hell of a hellish level.

And that it was divided among the infernal lords, and from where not even the demons themselves return or leave..

And in the end having no end or beginning where no one escapes and the first of the first monsters are still warring, even if in dreams and trapped there with their minds in conflicts ...

And some say that the worst beings who have passed through the earth and lived a macabre life do not go through judgment they go directly to the Abyss and are forgotten..

And never reincarna,, some just become workers and sent from the Abyss to create evil and corruption some convert to the Great Worm...

And they were sent out of the demonic dimension toward the banishment automatically

The great worm would be a distorted version of the ancient queen of light now devouring lady of worlds.

And there where Zariel populated with his descendants as owners and owners of this land, and the original infernal lords in turn were his sons with the devourer...

And it was where the red spider wife of his descendant named Nathaniel lived that would be nothing more than himself in carnal form, and that nothing else would be his reincarnation was a new life and a new power...

And this local and governed dominated and commanded by all the descendants of this red spider, namedJune,and was the first wife of Nathaniel, and she guards and imprisons the body in life and without death of his enemy.

And she was entrusted with this obligation, which leads all beings who would once be their enemies hunted and led to suffer for all eternity..

And it was where the future home of the cursed descendants of their enemies would be hunted for all eternity and suffer until there was no longer a descendant of their enemies...

Goddess and the other gods (created by her, much later), angels and demons of the Pantheon knew that mortals had thepotential.

And that it would be both for good and for evil and said that humans would have freedom to choose their path that would suit him, but each would suffer hisdestiny.

And that would be according to their choices in life and their choices, cause, action and consequence, they became the source of all the discord between Heaven and Hell.

Everyone would have the choice to manipulate them, but in the end those with free will would have the last choice to give, so they would own their actions, but they could be influenced if they wanted to.

When God left his creations to observe from afar what they were doing he gathered Ozmad gave him the power of purification and lead the good souls, gave many otherorders.

being this and many other mysteries, besides the one who do not know for sure what mission gave the two darkness and condemn the unclean souls and demons Ialdabaoth and gave a mission to each.

And he went away in search of a new world to create new lives, and look from afar at what they were doing, no one knows what he does, but I'm not allowed to reveal certain events.

And so in the midst of previous demons of dimensions arose among the ancients of the infernal dimensions outside the earth, there was the father of all the creator gods, of the one who loved God...

Amasteus was a primordial force of evil and absolute thoughts, he would come to be the father of Trigun remembered and always present demon of the desert, lord of demons and wolves...

Amasteus was and always will be the entity of dark thoughts and seductive the most primitive desires, the lowest thought and human feeling and primary and primitive sense of survival...

And its true shape was always going to be that of a centipede of two heads with gigantic scales meters, larger and being five times the size of the Sun...

But he used a human form through magic...

Thousands of years before time was time said with the change of environment, in which they were showing as if it were a movie in memories ...

He traveled the ship from the beginning and the end, fleeing a war his sons were arrested...

According to what thought led to slavery...

And he thought they could be graced with freedom after years of servitude in this period of time.

And they are beings of energy who could be enslaved trapped in unnatural bodies like the demon goddess of Krypton...

Foolish thought the one in which the slave to be freed also came to become a slaver, and I thought that by willingly giving their freedom they would thank me, I raised the seal of slavery after all...

Your cubs enslaved the red mother or red father my original form would need a host body so I wouldn't create a new cataclysm...

And that would take a compatible carnal body so that I wouldn't destroy reality with a simple presence...

And a long time after simply seeing the universe outside, she had the power to imprison her children, she helped them be born... But as its creator he was disrespectedthe...

\- That was never a good idea, I regretted creating the workers. Zariel said.

And they decided to fight in the resumption war as a result of Um-Mu, and so they would go on to do tests there were remnants of their experiments over the centuries...

And their children as gods were entropic energies, they were enslaved, to flee beyond cursing their creations she cursed them and so put a trigger on their DNA...

The seal of slavery was dormant they would all have power under a yellow sun, but casting it into the power of slavery hear only placed in them...

The compulsion to help, listening to the begs of those who needed forced to obey even if they did not want to they were obliged to listen, know where to go and hear their laments.

And driven to the rescue listening to their requests for help and forced to help if they would not feel an excruciating pain the pain of those who were not helped they would be subjected to the will to assist...

\- And when you say the seal would be flow control? I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel said. - And raised still latent still there, they did not need to be obliged, but he could rather lower the seal of slavery and this would be passed down from generation to generation.

And what would have the power over them, trapped within themselves, and at that very moment would grow into adulthood in weeks after birth, created for so much, yes they were obliged to move on to go where it was necessary.

And you can't disobey...

But when the seal was lifted, even of course they did not know that they could be cursed...

\- The seal can be lifted, but not taken away, right? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Correct, he is born and dies with them and is passed by his descendants. Zariel said.

But then his remaining children traveled through this land the cocoons that remained adapted with the organic life forms and transferred their genes, duplicating systems such as the mother, crow the mother eagle and mother, snake... TigerMother, Mother Bear...

She guided her descendants to the arid lands and so they settled down and saw ancient civilizations changing...

Divided between the children of wolves, the sons of foxes, the children of coyotes and the sons of bats...

\- But they all descended from you, Zariel.. – Disse Batman.

\- And beings born of wild power are their children. " Said Batman.

"But humans are children of God. "He said.

\- And que used his offspring as a form of reincarnation and or even rest within his own genes...

And so this would not prevent as a native from being hunted again, but by invaders from this land who do not believe in their gods...

And this was not fair for everything he had been through and those who helped...

The Shadow the Crow and the Bat

Thousands of years ago when Zariel eventually travels through countless worlds and for endless times she took the form of a crow once of a snake and a bat, creating her own offspring through the land occupied by several cycles of beings that roamed the earthdimension andin.

And so he looked through the heavens the great work of God and so he came down the earth where he could see those whose destinies could be changed.

They were beautiful women, by the way...

Long after founding various organizations and establishing power and influence she left power in the hands of several businessmen, but only of her lineage all waiting for her orders.

And with that over the years she eventually abandoned her carnal form becoming an entity a deity of energy and power where she would travel through the planes and continue time and space.

And reincarnated every 150 years in his own lineage...

On this journey looking through the ancient times and the future saw in the distance a caravan, this of great wagons and warrior one among them were pregnant women.

And they sawthe front in the first wagon was a man as pale as night whose eyes icy as the sky and a face hard as rock.

And this fur-clad man still seeing around her she watched intently flying over the great caravan this was a time past an already forgotten era and before they found a new home a new city.

And so they roamed a great swamp whose wild trees covered part of the sky and there lived long, thick swamps and blackened lands and so they saw boneseverywhere.

And the part of small animals and dead branches and so passing through a dark cave whose silence was fearful and frightening whose dry sticks were brittle.

And so in one of the dead trees where adventurer skeletons lay heheard a shrill sound of freezing the spine and so before anyone reacted came out of thecave.

And the greatest bat they've ever seen in their short lives whose blood-soaked mouth and red eyes as such and so whose wings didn't exist didn't just jump and so began to attack the travelers.

And these same could not react and so several of these scattered ran and not only that as smaller bats.

And go out in revoada behind these and then skinny wolves, but fierce and so the man whose stone body was no longer in the wagon.

And so with tremendous agility for a huge man he wielded a sword as big as him and so he cut with it the animals protecting those whocould.

And soon followed by the other stunned warriors and regaining their courage soon the animals were being killed cut by the swords of warriors and so man headed to the great bat.

And so he saw that animal so large did not fly and whose mouth foamed he fought with the bat this trying for several minutes, bite with his huge teeth and then with just a blow, of him, the body crossing his chest and ending the beast.

While some animals in turn they did not continue to attack fled in great uproar.

All seeing the great deed cried out in emotion and took the heights the great warrior this to the end accepted and nothing else.

Soon after they calmed down and went to check the bodies of their friends and family and so they buried them burying their equals and healing thebruises, making dressings in the dark lands and so very late camped there.

Many of these not just warriors, but women get caught up in the uproar and so frightened children.

Not long after the great warrior with the help of his equals took the skin of the great bat and ate his flesh.

And since that day he was known as the batman, it was in the change of cycle in which he came to live a thousand lives and a thousand deaths until in all of them he came at the end of each cycle to meet with Zariel.

And he saw as his descendant that nothing else would be his avatar of each generation, being observing the moment, and thus using his body as an avatar, and so since then he always with the skin of the heads to the pis dressed in it.

And so seeing the great moon and the warrior watching the great crow staring in his direction whose red eyes and black feathers stopped on a tall branch of a dark tree.

And so they followed the journey fearing for their lives and so looking around waiting for the greatdanger.

And this that could arise from his journey and soon there bodies left within the earth of those who could not follow.

Not many moons travel later in the midst of the desolate and blackish land they roamed the darkness always accompanied by the immense crow and the great white bat that arose from the carcass of the one who had been devoured by the survivors.

And this whose red eyes and incandescent aura around the body this just next to the bat-skinned man and just as that surprised everyone over time accustomed.

And his agorenta presence saw him run away or hide and so already sensing the danger they were standing by

And so entered a great battle scene this whose trees deaths were with corpses tied to the branches hanging around not only men women and children and not far away, there were burned houses and fire extinguished.

And it was really a desolate and destroyedplace.

And after that, walking with shudder caution, whose given sign of the bat man wielding his weapons axes and swords.

They saw nothing but death and destruction dead animals and pieces of dead people the branches lying around and the great man watching around.

And nothing to witness but death anddestruction.

And after that, they walked through the great scene of death and so they saw around nothing but bodies.

It was a meadow connected to a swamp and not far away another immense cave, and is covered and full of ancient religioussymbols.

And before time, and so when at the end of a great river of blood the bank made of the bodies of the dead.

And when they could see nothing else hears a war cry this cry was followed by warriors with axes andswords.

And whose human skins put her on..

And in large numbers they ran in their directions and soon fought with brutality.

And that they spared no women and children, not only that these warriors cut off their heads andarms.

And with that, they killed,, being led by a large man with thick black beard,, whose eyes one was blue the other was black.

This man twice as big as the other didn't just stop going over others and cutting them off and so the big batman.

And that was notsogreat was in his direction and soagain crossed his axes against his sword.

And while their allies around struggled and were graduallydefeated, sparing no one in the way, they fought and a great cut that followed the cries and laments..

And that roamed the great ravine not only the fight that passed a great disadvantage, he could not win and would not win, but when with a big blow of axe making him stagger.

And seeing that his allies dying one by one and his family being decimated he looked with his eyes in fury at the immense man in front of him beginning to attack and use all his gallows he went towards him batting the axe blows, but it was too late they were one of the few in pe.

Theninthe midst of the great battle they heard another battle cry not only that warriors came towards him these used bat paintings and a man in front high and blond.

And with that in a moment of distraction as they came allied tohis rescues he received a blow to his shoulder and another in his head knocking him down..

And just as if it were a big whistle he disbanded before driving atis a beautiful woman whose head cut in half and took her necklace and ran along with her equals.

The bat man to what appeared whose arm had been cut off and the head part of his face mutilated and whose viscera spread to the ground.

And he saw with blurry eyes what was happening around him, but little by littlehe lost his conscientious.a.

And as for those whose allies arrived too late and soon he looked around at the arrival of the accompanying crow, did not abandon them he flew evercloser.

Whose reds glow s filleds m and so to his surprise if not delirium spoke.

\- Great warrior are so great you desire revenge? – asked flying around.

\- Remember me, show me how you remember, you're part of me. " He said.

\- Yes... - I'd say.

\- Remember me... - I'd say. Do you remember who I am? He asked.

\- I... - I'd say. I remember.

As if he saw himself between the present and the past a part of his lost by time...

\- Look me in the eye, and remember who it is.

"See who you are, my offspring. " He said. Remember who you are...

Do you want to avenge those who have died? – asked with an incredibly feminine spectral voice.

\- Yes... - Whispered. "Yes, I would do anything.

Still between life and death.

\- Would you do anything I'd want anything, make a life pact back, come to me, be part of me again? P Perguntou.

"Would it become mine, would you merge with me with your memories? - It said

\- yes, I'd do whatever you want. - Disse.

\- So be a great warrior. -D Disse the crow.

"Follow me to your new bat man home. "The crow said before the great warrior who came to his aid thiss watched the dying man crawling..

And as for the lifting he looked before everyone and followed the cave with bloodied clothes and Iwas leaning on the walls,, he looked around being followed by the bat tribe..

And in a great cave to rise and be greeted by thousands of bats.

\- From this day forward you will be the bat man, and to see inside you and find me. " He said.

\- And those who walk on the darkness and shadows of the night an avenging soul. " He said.

"Look at me in you. " He said.

And you will be my avatar, come to me, my offspring...

\- Abandon your old being, abandon your old flesh. It said the crow wrapped in red light around thousands of bats and thus enveloping the man with the bats that filled him.

And as if his words were a portwell a great rush of bats sprang from the cave out and then the red light filledhim.

And soon he was healed and thus rising no more bruised,, being seen with amazed eyes and unable to see the crow that flew over him.

And so it came from their midst.

And it wasn't just a man, but all those around saw an immense bat shrouded indarkness.

And it fused not only to the crow, but to the bats coming from the darkness and the past...

And he wasn't him anymore, he was Zariel...

\- You big bat will have the gift of getting the new chance and so bring those a new life once again, but you're going to have to do something for me. "The crow and not the crow, I saw the bat and not the bat...

\- Anything big crow - Said the bat man.

\- Swear loyalty be my eternal knight and never betray me. "Said the crow flying around him.

Yes, I swear. And the next instant as if bathed in blood running through and being filled by theshadows.

And it was like tentacles and filaments,, he filled around approaching and bringing a new chance to all those who died.

As if in slow motion they in turn were regressing and that as a home video, they went back in time and so their mutilated bodies in turn whole and new children men.

And as far as pregnant women once again came back to life and as if they saw the red light the shadows filling them..

Ands they cried with joy,, but apprehension and so they looked around and soon saw that only a few of theirdead enemies were on the ground.

But time was not to forget they knew they died knew they were attacked and soon should follow the path of justice the revenge of their lives taken.

\- You must be blessed great warrior to survive and heal by the powers of the bat. "Said the blondman.

And this only tiny outfit is,, a brown skin covering the chest and below the waist.

\- How can I find the great man, how can I avenge the man who killed my people? P Perguntou for him.

\- They are the tribe of the skull they destroy and kill live after the mountains and in the swamp of snakes. - Said

And so he came out of revenge and anger and went down this path...

We're going to take him to him.


	96. Chapter 96

25

And I say. "And so he looked at all those who once his companions now dead around.

And so armed with their axes they united the tribe that once killed some stayed to care for the younger and others united with the new allies they in turn roamed the plain.

And without mercy as they attacked them they came to the other side and attacked the people this surprised evenúthe warriors were late wielding their weapons, but fought but were in smallernumber.

And even the very warriors who had once killed their opponents now surprised and so frightened as if they only saw a ghost raised from the dead and it was easier to fight their opponents spared no children or women.

And how they did a short time ago and so decimating their enemies whose severed heads and mutilated parts they wereslaughtered.

And so they burned the houses and went their way back to their allies a few minutes later.

Not long after these whose longings saw in the great cave a message of peace and new chance they decided to camp on the site.

And then they went their way while the warrior himself decided to stay in the cave.

Because I don't know, but I regretted many decisions in my existence.

And so they fought and so man came to become part of the energy and part of the essence...

But back then forward, there was the bat tribe whose shaman this was responsible for purifying the dark souls to rid the evil of the world and so could not follow a normal life.

The clan of the A-Mu society were bat men born natural as warriors and lords of the night, beasts of darkness of great wisdom, came to me when I called them...

And children of wild power and forgotten memories of worlds already destroyed and no longer exist.

And now even though he was a man of sculptural body of supernatural powers whose sole purpose was to love the woman to whom his powers came the queen of crimsonruin.

And this was the crow that benefited him from the powers and besides the bat's ally they were more lovers ever with carnal encounters just a great shadow of energy.

After all he was divided into a spiritual counterpart who always found him and lived in his lineage...

And so the crow granted the wings to the bat and the power of healing to his well-being, the one who controlled the power of the heartstone, able to react to his innermost desires..

And this was the power of the heart,, but that could be nothing more than its great power of purification..

And as far as getting rid of the world from dark beings and never a man of sculptural body and phenomenal beauty, had been seen,, as something else by his fellowmen,, until he saw darkness as a great love.

Her encounter with the Queen of Darkness a beautiful shadow, whose pale features were stunning to the point that she was no more than a woman and he of a man.

In some ways I never forgot her danced and slept and in her dreams we warmed...

And we both gradually began to love each other and so two beings who were not recognized as mortals or man and woman found love..

And each saw beyond its barriers the priest with powers of healing and purification who was only considered a pariaia in society...

And this must have been the reason for going crazy could not decided between obligations and love, the queen of darkness.

And this woman who was um be of darkness existing among the darkness now each was a lover,, where they in turn,, no longer felt, and were darkness,but no more than just love.

And so in the midst of all this there was the queen of ruin a third person a part of himself thatdivided.

And then it was unified over time, but nothing prevented them from loving their hearts..

And his loves generated his sons, that the first generations were primordial, and this sometimes brought the madness that was one of our daughters.

And the first demons, ancient beings born of the ancient power of the forges of time and space...

And she was proof of our love, but for fear that one day they would suffer,, she had longed for her obligations...

And what they went through sealed their draining powers and so ordinary children were born,, but nothing wassosimple as that.

And he used his offspring to be reborn...

Gradually it was demonstrated the instability of their emotions and relationships even their children have grown up and found their own ways.

Andles felt something different and so the dark queen with her ego and her jealousy and priest with her infidelity.

And I wasn't of this world after all, I was one of the primordial gods I was forge of the darkness of darkness...

And with regard to the queen of ruin thus taking anguish and jealousy and hatred, not knowing that he was part of himself, again distilled his dark powers.

And falling upon the earth and so each turned against the other their children were taken away from the dispute.

The queen became increasingly crazed and so her powers lost control with it she turned back intodarkness.

And it was where he corrupted thousands of beings where these became creatures of nightmares whose goals were destruction,, where all were nothing more than thes dark beings dominated by evil...

And history repeated itself and repeated itself with great forges and powers long forgotten.

And the darkly blackened lands the monsters come out of nightmares where the world lost its luster and beings killed those who could not be corrupted..

And some of them were trappeds in eternal nightmares and eternal nights where the sun did not shine and were rivers and lakes of darkness and absolute evil.

And through a thousand years of darkness hears the world obscured by evil where darkness reigned and animals lived in hiding and nightmares existed people succumbed todisorder.

And humans fled to the caves and where theywere caught in the darkness and so thousands of people either died or eram corrupted and transformed into their own nightmares.

And so that was the primitive problem...

Where she used a mirror to suck their souls and control their lifeless bodies and beyond a stone circle where they could create the door to the world of nightmares.

And a key where this creature opened the dark powers and displaced them to its own powers and thus unleashed the powers of darkness by speaking the song turning into staff

A sword that by wounding someone turned it into monsters at their disposal and control

Then the shaman had to act using the power of the crystal heart to the fullest and for the first time gathered courage to face his love, which thus gathering thousands of warrior to face the absolute darkness.

And he thus using his great purifying power bringing the darkness and blood of the ruined.

And from this love there was no hope and so facing the queen of darkness and for the first time joining the crow the bat,, whose scorching light brought light and purified his enemies, but thus materializing a mirror.

And this is the weapon of the great dark lady whose reflection were seen and so engulfed into them could not hurt the woman he loved and thus converting his powers.

And creating a kingdom of shadows apart he reversed his powers where he imprisoned the queen by trapping her within the shadowworld.

And whose portal was in the mirror the circular portal was closed the swords that freed the world turning human beings into monsters.

And so with the powers of the heart jewel the priest imprisoned those who cannot purify and the queen in a dimension of itsown, created exclusively as a prison and thus the world would be free from its control.

And so by sucking the body and soul of the queen of darkness as if it were smoke in a whirlwind into themirror, he took the cave,, where he created the circle the sword,, the mirror and a key, sealing the powers of the souls and their bodies separating them.

And in the realm of mirrors of shadows anddreams, where she could enjoy her world locked in the realm ofthe dark.

And that she would never be freed, counting that every hundred and fifty years she would be remade from the circle of restraint by strengthening her powers...

But not everything was flowers with all their powers to turn the thousand years of darkness into light bringing the earth a newdirection, ridding those who were corrupted into monsters.

And their powers were running out as a last resort in a destroyed world they remade this world to what it was beforebringing.

And all those who fell asleep to wake up and so golden twilight light to the world a new dawn again made and all woke up.

From this were he with his last bitter breath for having faced the one who loved the jewel heart entered his heart, and this jewel, was of other timess and other worlds.

And she was the embodiment of the powers of entropic energy, blackened with sadness a new light where her jewel gradually darkened with sadness her powers were no longer strong to bear.

And so that place where it was once the center of destruction should be contained where once was the world of darkness where the beings of darkness could not be purified.

And each of them separated from their bodies and their guarded essences, he imprisoned them along with themirrors, in the underground temple using last remnants of his earth powers.

And swallowed the destroyed shadows all those who could not be purified creating caves where they called it the abyss offear, where the queen would be imprisoned with her followers her children, even were taken to distant villages.

And where they would be raised safely and he in creating the abyss of fear this would be a tenuous barrier between the kingdom of shadows and the kingdom of the earth where beings from the depths of darkness would reign.

And so in the midst of the underground cave prison he asked his followers to cremate him by the barrier to strengthen his powers and thus could not dig for the next thousand years in his caves.

And where the bats lived and his body went away, he followed his destiny to the next cycle of reincarnation in his offspring, along with the jewel, but in the midst of purification.

And his journey through the spiritual and distant planes arose a red-colored illuminated crow.

And this followed by thousands of bats surrounded the burning body which in turn was in turn of darkened flames and so his body turned into black flames coming out of the great bonfire.

And that arose, opening a portal where the flames joined the bats and the crow forming an immense bat of dark light and disappeared with a flash in a swirl of light.

And so no longer saw the light the jewel the shaman the crow and the bats disappeared as if they were flames in a whirlwind or a vortex that so in the midst of transformation he said as an echo.

\- Make sure you never open the portal until I'm reborn. "Just like that disappearing.

And so for all generations they have always chosen a guardian and every 150 years..

And he reincarnated, the jewel had disappeared,, along with the crow and the bat this left him free for more bats and crows to come to these caves.

And the illusions and hallucinations for those who entered the caves and their immense galleries and underground passages where the talismans and their portals and barriers were guarded throughout.

And where for thousands of years the mirror and its instruments were kept that were not allowed to be disrespected and the queen has since been the greatest prisoner of the portal.

And so the times changed the ages passed and the world progressed as if they were shadows and swirls and astral planes and so everything came the forms and time the queenss of crimson ruin...

Between the plains and the primordial plants what was worth was divine consciousness and just that,and among thetemples of Zarathanis outside the Telarian...

It was a primordial universe governed by thought...

And only those who could pass through were those who not only descended from the ancients, but who attained the primary state of thought, enlightenment, peace, and inneracceptance.

And those who found nirvana accepted death, and have reached a thousand lives and in a thousand virtues, and in a thousand deaths...

The Telarian would be the main point between the out-of-time dimensions between the dimensions

After the breeding process and the seeds came from the trees in the world made in the dimension once called Silver Moon, now renamed Three Rasins.

And hecontinued his research of the improvement of the living species, and traveled around the earth in search of raw material.

And on her travels as she passed through Transylvania the discovery of an herb that had properties...

And they looked like Chipaim but she was the discoverer of the herb and named it Strignass highly addictive as Chipaim.

Chipaim himself was of these dimensions and Strignass were similar...

They were long, thin clover-like stems but these were brown and their leaves were, light green and stem-like, a little longer and had five petal-like leaves.

However, this served as raw material in the preparation of food would be species of salted sticks based on herbs.

And its stems secreted a thick sap,, pasty orange in color, unknown in the magical and even scientific medium.

And since it had never been studied and based on her studies preparing the plant Strignass it was addictive, but, however, those who consumed it for the first time became dependent on it.

And every ten people who ate it had no effect but those with mutant powers, and even the one with magicblood.

And that consumed it had a serious side effect,, the plant caused mutation of every ten magical creatures that consumed it four had caused a kind of monstrosity.

What differentiated it from ordinary people who consumed it was the fact that they did not transform and could be permanent unless it created a way to reverse the process.

Zariel then took the plant to the laboratories, this was the ancient laboratory of the planet Voshorante, and began reversal research and a way to modify the plant that also caused monstrosity in giants.

And becoming even more dangerous in what appeared other adjacent limbs and deformed limbs and extensions of the body between horrendous mutations and creation of abominations.

Those who consumed it became ghastly monsters in various brutal and aggressive highly dangerous ways, attacking at all, they were of different size and shape.

And being possible to see even tentacles or two heads, claws among other mutations but nothing happened to normal people.

And that's how research began on this, it caused several mutations that, to the right extent, could serve to accelerate evolution and controlled measure would create an army of mutant creatures.

And so throughout her experiments she manufactured one of the reverse scepter stones...

And his staff was born of a lover, and another lover's scepter, another lover's hem, another lover's shield, and another lover's sword, in total there were many women who submitted to him and agreed to generate a weapon, of time and dimensions.

And the object capable of vibrating and bringing life returns, was an ancient object created by him only by him, which served his lord, the staff that vibrates and transits through dimensions, the sword capable of killing monsters, gods and eternal eating their souls and essences...

And united with all the forges that Gaia once and the other goddesses made for them.

Both the scepter staff and the shield sword had lives and souls, were part of himself was long and curved...

They were as if they were his children, they were generated in the universe before the dark queen's war in that previous universe there were many priestesses who agreed to generate a weapon that took their lives...

And they showed life to death, the truth through a drop of water, illusions and everything around them...

The sword of illusions, the staff of time and space, the one who vibrated and created a resonance of the soul and realities...

Being just wielded by him...

They were forged by the souls of their enemies...

And he knew that he gave life, and used the body of one of his mistresses, it was a sealed object of life...

And she had gotten pregnant with him and this fetus appeared and grew inside her...

The shield was sucked and taken to a compact dimension inside where it carried objects like a live pocket...

The long staff of the extension of the tip a sword, were bound by chains, and only he could wield and kill other gods.

And or grant life those without them a sword that brought life and death, if called ShuiSan-Houzan was the sword YeYonShi-JanSān was the staff and the shield was yuèxuèYưnghéng.

And this was born caused his death of each of them, this magnificent weapon was eternal and indestructible having soul and essence, wanting to all communicate and being able to control and deceive with illusions.

Andto those who were not worthy and not worthy to be used she chose those who tried to touch her, only Zariel could control...

\- After all you did just for you to use. Zariel said.

And s that began to scale the basis of the plant's own ceiva that launched a ray of greenish energy toward those with effect of the plant reversing its transformation.

It can be reversed over an hour since after a while the effect is irreversible.

Which, by joining the active ingredient or sap of the plant, he began to manufacture salted sticks, fine herbal biscuits among several dietary delicacies.

And it was based on organic and whole grains based on the various artificially created plants by crossing other mixtures and genetic alterations.

There were several of these same plants between these dimensions between the temples of Zarathanis and Rasins, it turns out that they cause disordered and unstable mutations which would make it possible after a while to return to its original form...

In biotechnology they developed the process of evolution and transmutation and thus in artificial beings created en masse and accelerating their development this included.

And in several experiments tested on primates and several other underdeveloped creatures they are at the beginning of the evolution of each species of animals.

And so would be these same substances living on the planet as in transmutation or inducing the evolution of primates and various species of apes and also in humanoid creatures.

And amid giants and or creatures that can grow at their leisure in fights or for exposure to scientists at secret events or even guards.

In the midst of other experiments having old laboratories around the world and clinics specialized in fertilization and pregnancy thus accompanying the collection.

And the storage of sperm and eggs for future experiments and fertilization uses.

And that moment was followed by old stories...

And so with the disappearances and extinction of giants abroad in countries such as the United States, United Kingdom, Switzerland, Germany, Africa and mainly United Kingdom.

And among several other countries some of them fled to Brazil, but nothing helped since there was a total lack of caves and mountains in certain regions of thecountry.

And in the places that were trying to take shelter and some of them started dying and fighting each other...

And i don't work too that kind of migration...

In the midst of this mass carnage and its progressive extinction, Zariel addressed the giants fleeing their ominous destinies and led them to the Great Kenyon in the USA.

And it was where they would be relocated in directions to portals that would in turn go to the place where today they could live quietly, but only in theory, not in practice it would be for other dimensions.

And what was also not good results...

And between them and this was not between mountains and what they also solved in nothing, because there were few, and there were no places to hide.

In the end they were sent to dimensions outside the terran plane...

And yes the best place for this would be in a desert landscape, where there would be a portal that would lead them to what Zariel called the promised land to the giants being this near Pedra Preta in Mato Grosso which would give a big problem for these surroundings.

And there was one of the fissures of reality where it had been opened between cities that had once been explosions and fissures of reality.

And there had been nuclear explosions in several localized locations, were both controlled and uncontrolled accidents that resulted in the opening of dimensional portals exploited by the guardians of Time.

And the same two people who returned from the interdimensional journey of the World War II-era experiment into the fissure of reality.

However, dimensional lines were created that occurred in the creation of the interdimensionalportals.

And in this way portal circles were created and thus created portals for the organization to a new world free of prejudice.

And where the giants could live without having to flee from the wizards and other gods, perhaps even humans, or anyone who wants their extinction or their union in small flocks in caves.

And so they were allocated in this world where the portal opened to the CIMSBICD in an allocation and meeting room for parliament and headquarters.

Today many giants and among several other magical creatures are loyal and grateful to Zariel's work and efforts in search of a new home and these great beings.

And of course they had no knowledge and had no idea where this entity or deity arose and or where it was going, or even its true identity...

In gratitude for the new land of giants these in turn became guardians, hunters such as messengers and provided various other services to Zariel

Wars and Truce

Consequences:

In Tenebra one of the terrible kingdoms of Hell, where everything is taken over by darkness, agony, suffering, madness and torture, beyond the established human limits.

And you realize that the demons you must beat them in their own games, using their powers against him, sometimes gaining their trust...

And that's what I did.

Monsters, demons, corruptible, unclean souls deer of the twelve lords of the infernal kingdoms, all are celebrating to the apparent gain of little time.

And two souls one who had won by leaving the world of the living and the other who is about to leave the human world.

Servants of the ancient forces as my generals...

They were souls that we disputed every time I came and went back to the lower kingdoms...

But I always won after all the one who fell into despair if he ruined and died of tragedy and suicide were mys by right ...

One was not so good and so hears a dispute between several of many other disputes, the oldest knew me.

And it was by the name of king of crimson ruin, and I had the back door that led to the kingdoms of each one, both from heaven and from hell, and it was my kingdoms that always existed between Paradise and Hell and all other dimensions..

Among these disputes could take advantage of this knowledge...

Between these two souls who were related one of them was especially powerful, should be converted very quickly.

What worried the two orders was pure soul that should convert to one of the two sides that could be either a guardian of light or corrupting the darkness.

And if I died, I'd give a lot of trouble to either side, but I'd benefit from it, and I'd have it by my side, especially if I gave her a chance for revenge and helped her get back on her feet...

Between life and death, a sailing trip in its last moments, and of course hope never dies...

You let life go on and continue its course has always been very difficult, especially when it is not foreseen, and that is what happened to Lucia...

She was sitting in a park, a 15-year-old girl with pale and sad hair licked so smooth that they went up to the waist of black hair equal to charcoal green water eyes without much to think about.

And she was reading a book and all of a sudden, one shot, and everything goes out, and more other shots, to various directions and nothing else...

There is very slowly protect her, but nothing, and hell reveal itself and the fight lost...

In Tenebra within the cursed earth the darkness and the suffocation without being able to see, digging and digging all and darkness and pain and so the earth takes it and throws it out.

And the origin of pain and suffering the voices and a demon standing barefoot with horns and a dress of a feminine version of sensual pose of red color flaming eyes, her hair also red as fire, and says:

− You are now my deer!...

So many of these words were heard, you could bring an unclean soul or even a corrupt soul to be your servant, between disputes to know who would be more loyal, were worth many of these disputes...

Eronimus

Many years ago in an ancient and already forgotten province of the United Kingdom in the year 1600.

Andxistia a very powerful and inconsequentian wizard, he helped and assisted a local sovereign, being an excellent advisor.

Each year a great event was promoted with many festivities that provided much gold to the little kingdom in the middle ofnowhere.

And what made several visitors and participants of the event come to the kingdom, coming from many other distant kingdoms.

Eronimus: this was the name of the wise counseling wizard knowing about the trade that brought and sustained the kingdom, since it was off the caravan route.

And the trip was very dangerous, but the kingdom was famous for selling magical products and varied potions and artifacts only made La.

In the times of the events they increased the price of products and various magical instruments, la was a magical trade, magical items and weapons and various artifacts.

And there were many trade fairs for the exchange of products of all kinds, even auctions of products up to illegal sales and exchanges of slaves...

The wizard was a great expert in magic was not as famous as Merlin, but he was good enough, and in what he did, but he was very clumsy and always confused with the magic words.

And there were also enchantments and some situations ended up killing or turning into monsters themselves or others deforming their opponents causing destruction by invoking uncontrolled monstrous creatures and uncontrollable explosions.

And some effects took years to undone, and sometimes the effects were permanent to the point of remembering how to undo...

In this way he was much feared, not for these problems, but also for his uncontrollable emotions in particular his anger, which could cause calamities and the end of his opponents, so much so that his previous opponent was turned to ashes.

But one of the differentials of this kingdom being that he and hidden, camouflaged against invaders hidden over the mountains.

The event that takes place in the hidden kingdom between the mountains a magical tournament between warrior and wizards wizards who visit the flooded mountains to other cities.

Once in the last tournament of that kingdom, not knowing that it really would be the last.

Eronimus faced a priest of darkness, this deserved to be the duel of history, and greatest and formidable duel.

Unexpectedly Eronimus rages and invokes what a dragon would be if he spoke the right words, but something went wrong...

A portal opens releasing a thick and dark black nevus, begins to cover the entire surface covering the entire length of the site, and from the portal you see two giant eyes and bright red...

A frightening and monstrous scream, releasing a red and monstrous claw, scaly grabs Eronimus, this tries to loosen and writhe releasing and releasing spells to all sides trying to reach the creature, the priest also tries to help by firing spells.

Eronimus eventually destroyed the dam and reversed the river, causing a real magical flood and earthquakes while trapped, and uncontrollable its spells and the annihilation of the priest by a comet coming directly into it.

The creature still holding the mage rising in the shadows another claw along with the earthquake flood and an eclipse with thunderstorms lightning hitting houses and destroying killing.

And the claws leading several inhabitants forming a whirlwind and a wind sucking all beings into the darkness leaving only cattle dying drowned with the flood and the earthquake.

All have been sucked into the dark hole, the creature's hand throws the mage leaving him alone on a steep slope.

Only one visitor was not sucked into the hole, she was right behind a leaning tree scratching the tree with one finger.

This woman wore a long, flowery red dress that reached her heels, her slender body with long dark blue hair she had an average height of approximately 1.85 tall, she had a facet, treacherous yet amusing expression with a smile.

She just said:

\- You've gone too far this time, fine exaggeration, did you get even?

He looked frightened at her, at the same time seeing the black hole close leading to the last visitors of the village, and asked.

How did you escape?

\- I'm more than a witch - Partly it was true she omitted the fact that she was the one who entered the mind of the wizard by completely losing her powers. "I am also not stupid and inconsequenty like you, I know how to control my powers!

I'm not inconsequenty! - He hit him

No, no, no, no, no, no "And she answered. " Just messed up and does not control their own powers, able to destroy an entire village, do not know how the village was not destroyed any longer, can you answer me? She asked.

He looked sorry and desolate seeing the destruction by the landscape that one day was a kingdom, today returned to be the place where it resumed to be the fair, and of course at that time in the flood was unrecognizable, just a great river and simply let go kneeling and said.

After years of reconstruction that site would again be the illegal sale that has always been...

\- I'm never going to use my powers again, I'm going to become a hermit!

\- That's not the solution, you know where you're going? "And she asked.

I don't even know what to do. "He said without moving.

\- You must learn to control your emotions and powers, being alone will not help at all and I can happen again, I can help you.

How's that? He asked. "I just can't control myself.

Come with me, I'm going to help you. - Said she extending her hand at the same time, and extending her powers of persuasion.

He looked at her, held out a frank and pale smile and gave his hand to her that helped him lift, so the two walked toward the forest, and so he asked:

What's your name? Asked while they were walking.

\- My name is Zariel, I have a group of travelers a few miles from here camping, but please don't tell them you destroyed a village, they might get scared! - She said smiling

I get it.

So they walked a few miles until they found the group camped out in a ravine with horses grazing grass, standing next to some carriages that were leaning against the bushes while some people were busy roasting some rabbits and two deer and three boars at campfires, and there were tents raised and extended so she told colleagues.

\- This is Eronimus a traveling magician that I met with trust problems and need to work anger, our new companion in the middle of the group emerged Iolanda saying:

\- I thought you went to get food in the neighboring village, not another fellow! She said it.

The wizard was frightened and apprehensive to hear it, but Zariel went ahead soon after and said.

\- There was no village just a ghost town destroyed and uninhabited a few days ago, as if it were destroyed by a monster, looking like a cursed place, an immense lake that pours into the sea I found him drinking the water and doing some charms to bring a deer for him to eat, and it is right there - She concluded by moving her fingers behind her back and materializing two coming staggering like zombies. - She concluded

\- We'd better pick things up and travel to the next village after they eat while I go back to La to take a closer look at what happened to the village.

Why do we have to do this? And they asked, there were several members at the same time.

\- Why can't we live on deer and rabbits, we have to find what to eat and wear we have to live in civilization, we have to stock up and find work, and continue our journey, while I investigate, and let our new friend abreast of our history.

\- And why don't some of us go with you to help? - Some other members were asked.

\- It's not necessary I have my backpack. "And so she put an end to the story.

So she let everyone raise camp helping some here and there guarding some tents with magic, guarding the deer and rabbit meat with pepper and salt in bags inside some carriages.

And finally everything was saved and began to travel, the horses began to whine and she took one and went in the opposite direction, running at full speed.

So when she reached the supposedly destroyed city seeing a creek and a waterfall she looked back apart from the horse and expanded her mind, probing to see where Eronimus was.

And she tracked him down talking to Iolanda, they were heading to a village, later she should take some arrangements about it so they wouldn't find out about her farce.

And he extended his power as he had done before and undid the illusion, and leaving all inhabitants in a trance provoked by his power.

No longer being a destroyed city returning to be the old city with all its squares houses and everything in its proper place at the time that everyone was unconscious, so she got on the horse and went down.

And he went down a small mountain, leaving his horse next to a square eating the hay of a horse stretched to the ground, she got off the horse and began to walk, began to plunder all the inhabitants, visiting shops entering the houses and bringing food, all inside her magic bag.

She approached the dark priest a blond boy of vile appearance and lean features, she had noticed, upon arriving at the village that he carried the scepter of Tenebra.

And it was a long black stick and a blood red ball on top, he would be a priest of Tenebra, and consequently was not a human but a demon, as she would ascertain at that time.

As she approaches the boy, she touches him and says:

\- Wake up

The priest of darkness waking up and with difficulty rising with the help of Zariel, still staggering saying:

What do you hear? And looking around seeing all the unconscious living things and his staff in Zariel's hand, saying

Could you give it back to me, woman?

She approaches and hit the tip of the bat on her head with force causing the fall, he became disoriented, rising ferociously and ready to attack, but she was no longer in front of her but rather behind saying:

− Look at yourself demon!

He scares himself to watch himself and say.

– How did you know a woman? − He said in his monstrous and rough voice and already in his demonic form, his color was violet with four horns of white colors on his head.

And the scaly wings on his back like those of a bat, scales all over his body and red eyes, yet his hair was long and white.

− I'm not a simple woman, I can do things you can't even imagine...

Several times he carried boards and blows to his body and one among them he fell without fighting back trying to launch flames in all directions without success, not being allowed to see the woman who was invisible.

And from some point he took a deep cut on his abdomen which caused him to fall agonizing, several deep cuts on his body were made soon after, disappeared and appeared attacking without realizing.

And so he asked for mercy several times, until the moment he took a deep cut on his chest near his heart.

And the blood sprawling across the floor in the dry grass, if there was anyone awake, they'd hear their screams.

Then she asked appearing in front of her holding the bat with both hands staring at the telling demon.

− None of these cuts were deep enough for you to go back to hell! − She concluded.

− Now tell me what Tenebra is up to, my young demon!

Why would I do that, you witch? − he said between teeth.

Without moving she said. – −− Because I can make him suffer the thousand deaths, torture him with magic and heal him again, as many times as I want, by the spell called two thousand years of pain, while I stop the time around us. − She concluded.

Long stakes of twenty centimeters materialized and each pierced forearms, knees and feet, showing.

So anyone would be scared of news and the fact that they were stuck on the ground by stakes like this.

It took no more than a few hours of torture on the Terran plane, but in hell were thousands of years of torture, and thus healing him in a horribleway.

And after some time starting over and healing and so going back in the instant he was crying and begging...

And he then said everything she wanted to hear.

– (PT) Tenebra is looking for the human groom, who has the power through pleasure and to grant unimaginable powers capes to transport a human chosen bythebride, to the other worlds without dying, facing the usurper...

\- I think I'm doing this. "Bruce said in his mind...

─ And who is this usurper?

─ He has not yet come,, the prophets of Tenebra, say that he will be the soul of a dark wizard killed in battle, and that he will usurp the throne of one of the lords of hell, for he will make a pact with the Great Worm.

He said more other revelations, before she took the baton and turned it into a spear and pierced her head.

So his soul that would return to hell unable to find the bride, rays and nevoas come out of its interior his blood was as dark as at night, Zariel.

And that in turn extended his mind that touched that of the fleeing demon, and pulled him absorbing as if sucking the air and then the nevoa and seeing him enter through his eyes, mouth and noses.

And the time became dark thunderstorms were heard the water stirred and then it stopped existing being absorbed by Zariel who took for himself his knowledge and who obliterated him as well.

She looked red-eyed around which gradually were turning light blue and later green, so she looked once more and began to walk towards the horse.

And the riding the and going away coming to the cliff she whistles and all the inhabitants wake up then goes away thinking where he will find the bride...

It all boiled down to...

Criticism: Resolution, As many say that by magic is not possible to resurrect a person.

That's if you're a mere mortal...

\- So how do you tell me about so many humans coming back to life. " Asked Bruce...

\- And more or less as I say a human, because humans can not be brought back when this happened are no longer human, because they are other things... – Zariel said.

"Besides the human, beyond the natural... " said Zariel.

\- Every time you bring a human back to life he gets less human and more a monster...

So what are they? " I wanted to know Batman...

Explanation:

Some very ancient spells, lords of chaos and order when they formed bonds with family members and other more powerful beings...

In fact, by the commonly spoken magic, it is not possible to resurrect a long-dead creature, there is a limit of 15 years, but through the ancient science of a lost civilization.

And that was attached to alchemical magic in a certain way could be, could be possible and also by eating the energy of stars using so energy it can bring those who died of no more than 15 years ago...

And if you take into account that by devouring 15 stars that were about to become a black hole, the energy alone was for each year, of death and so to the total 15 years would take many stars and their energy with it, forming an anchor with the new life...

Zariel in one of his explanations stated at a meeting of the Council explaining:

Well Bruce or Batman was a memory...

A body and a container containing a soul that is the liquid or what it houses inside this container through manipulation or transmutation and possible to remove the contents.

And but in the same way this content should go somewhere and so there must be another container to return in the same way so if there is no container can be taken.

Soul eaters take into their body many souls being a dimensional shelter out of consciousness aimlessly, but if we can remove this stolen content again.

And with that we can return the soul to the vessel being clear if the container still exists or we can obliterate, it would be a struggle of wills.

A soul can return to a place still intact since by removing the soul from a body this same body will remain alive, without causing any bodily harm.

But nothing guarantees that the original body or container would be intact...

One way to preserve a body in the best possible way would be to conserve through magic or in a state of hibernation inducing coma, cryogenics freezing, there are so many ways it would take a long time to enumerate.

Bruce lived in his mind on his travels and was a great apprentice...

However if the original body is damaged or destroyed in any way technically it will not be able to return, but rebuild or duplicate the original body through DNA blood.

And either the land where it was buried creating a clone or even a new body that had just died transferring the soul to a new body being now a new host.

But in creation and in the search for immortality rather than dividing the soul of the one who seeks immortality it would be right to gather a certain amount of souls that would be sufficient.

And it was a greater amount of one hundred or devour a certain number of souls in the user who craves immortality would have as a total soul of a village, a city or a country.

If in the case of devouring the soul of a country the bodies of those who have been devoured souls will still exist intact and their bodies will still be alive.

And however they will not awaken they will not have consciousness so they will die little starvation unless the souls return to their proper vessels.

Then the soul may or may not return to the original container, but in the same way it was taken it can be resumed.

Through the alchemical circle of creation and rebirth and the one who aspires to remove the soul from their bodies must withdraw as much as possible.

And with that they will suck becoming an immortal being with great magical power and the manipulation of the mind of others.

But he would no longer become human, since a great deal of souls destroys the contained humanity, but over time he would lose control of them.

And not being able to control souls and lose the balance of their powers and emotions, the souls contained may fade or cease to exist.

And even with the excessive consumption of this content it will no longer exist and the one who devoured them would die

Guardians of sins do not destroy souls, but devour the sins of those who are on the verge of death in the passage of this to the other world and not being unable to return.

And as much as that would arise more sins devour more wisdom memories and knowledge of those who have gone away will gain the passage of this world to paradise.

In this way the one who devours sins also becomes immortal he replaces the previous devourer devouring the content that the predecessor had and thus dying leaving an immortal

Two souls or more can coexist in the same container, since the original owner soul of the vessel will be the one who had mastered the body or seen and versa.

In this way you can with the use of transmutation change the essence of souls that cohabit the same vessel by changing their principle and their existence rather than destroying the parasitizing soul.

And one must modify its essence by merging the other soul when several souls unite thus forming a new soul with the union of new powers destroying its original form.

And with that thus gaining a new principle and goal before would be a parasitic soul now the emergence of a Fallen guardian of splendor.

The way to merge souls would rather be to modify the essence of the host soul.

Through the moment when a soul is between the barrier between life and death create runic symbols of the five-pointed star sun and on its chest the scarab drawn and around the body the alchemical symbol of the transmutation and creation of gold.

The chipaim should be injected into their veins and the person must have a lot of willpower and merge the souls thus modifying the soul

And there must be on site a second person who will be by recite the enchantment and unite the souls and merge the soul in question modifying its essence into a single vessel through its magic.

"Creature that cohabites this existence, a parasite that joins this essence in this container come to us and show its face, come to us the one who dominates this body, original essence that was born from the union of the feminine with the masculine, free his abode."

"Key that holds the power of unity and the stars come to us and abandon its old form abandon its old being, show your new form come to show us your new powers unite and become one in essence and flesh."

"Become one in the name of darkness cover the light and the sun, and show us your new powers and your new form about us and offer us a new vision a new beginning a new life."

"Unite and awaken to a new life for a new abode come upon new and become one in one being and return to your new dwelling forming one by becoming just one."

And so when a soul and a body are invaded or taken by an intrusive soul and is being a parasite of emotions Zariel created the spell Fusione Animarum which basically consists of the transmutation and fusion of two essences uniting them and making a single essence.

In the case of vita in anima restituit would be a way to save one or more people from the gates of death.

In case of terminal diseases heart attack or any disease that leaves the person between life and death thus causing respiratory arrests or the death of organs or even the fact that certain vital organs stop functioning as in the case of the heart and soul are between the spiritual passages.

So using either the hands or wands on your chest and joining the hands of two or more volunteers in your patients thus creating the word Vita in Anima Restitui

And all those who have been involved in the procedure will be taking parts of their souls vital energy and spells to rebuild life and broken soul and bring that life back.

Consequently they will be linking their essences and minds forming a kinship bond with the patient uniting their lives, but to people getting a new chance at life.

These people who have given up parts of their souls vital energy will not create symbiosis, but have only reconstructed the lost soul into one with parts of their souls.

In these cases those who have abdicated are worn out and sleepy unwilling and tend to have instability of their spells for four weeks and then thus re-establishing their magical nuclei being healthy.

In the case of patients they can return to normality in two weeks having new vitality and will have a kinship bond causing no side effects.

But none of them can die of natural causes since taking into question the younger volunteer will be for live normally and so will only die.

And starting from the youngest since life depends on the natural death of the youngest making it impossible to die of unnatural causes.

The youngest case was four healers the youngest of them was twenty years old when he did the procedure on a patient coming to die in his two hundred and thirty years.

And with that taking them with them every five years later their other companions equally their patients who underwent the procedure.

And these who were five hundred years old on the date of his death.

The Nightfall Protectors, From the Golden Twilight Messengers to the Guardians of the Red Dawn...

And these would be other Black Lotus agents who would be a subsidiary of the secret organization headed by former um mu and bombay agents...

They were agents who infiltrated other secret organizations and societies...

Many years ago at the beginning of the first world war around the year 1914 when preparations for war were still beginning, the Allies secretly gathered at a secret army operations base.

And fearing a spy they met among several government leaders and their secretaries, along with researchers and scientists. With a project in mind to facilitate the victory of the war.

Many of those who underwent the experiment if not all passed their genes to their descendants and both their relatives and their acquaintances and descendants became allies and worked secretly for the feds of various countries and secret services.

The Riddle of Death

The riddle of death was where all the riddles that unravel death in dreams shown those that arise above your eyes, seeing in dreams and premonitoryvisions, are unveiled...

\- You know there are other ways to cheat death. Zariel said.

And or a way of knowing when it's going to happen and going back in time to the exact moment where it didn't happen. " Said Batman...

That too. Zariel said.

And accepting death simply by being at peace was that part where it would lead to being a being of virtue...


	97. Chapter 97

27

Hela's little fight

As everyone knew in my distantpast, Bruce, said when he saw his version of himself in a forgotten world...

And she looked around her seeing the blue-eyed man, and you know that secretly Zariel, that is, I, defeated the demon goddess and took her place and her kingdoms in hell.

\- Are you a hell of a deity too? And asked the man around him...

\- Not exactly... - She said. "I'm more than that...

And at this time his reincarnation was male and in a descendant of era in a time of time in a space of many different moments...

And just as if you traveled back in time in a worldly space between dimensions...

He saw himself as a third person and being told as if he were traveling on a train of memories...

About two hundred years ago before World War II when Zariel was called zillium at times when everyone thought he lived millions of years, a zillion pseudonym of years, before being called Zil and returning to being Zariel or Zilian...

Anyway it is preferable to enjoy a new body every 150 years than to stay with the same body, renewing as many times as a plastic is always welcome...

Unless... Zariel said.

Except what? I wanted to know Batman.

\- After the cycle of 150 years, you can decide to stop the cycle of reincarnation and go through the rivers of blood one last time and gain immortality and gradually develop my power and begin the cycle of transaction. Zariel said.

In a way of renewing cells take advantage of a host DNA and or a new cell...

\- I don't know about that, but I don't even know about the now. " Said Batman.

And it all depended on reincarnation, he began a conspiracy to defeat both the forces of Hella and other infernal lords and gods.

And to which they gave no power or did not ally themselves with him and rewarded the allies as much as that of other demon lords.

And all souls who died and were taken into their kingdom are only those who were murdered and by violence or curse fell into ruin and despair...

Those who pass through those gates have three choices to follow to the next reincarnation, curse someone with death and go to hell and become a demon, and either go to nirvana or heaven...

And that of his countless troops, converting and defeating countless other demons and kidnapping one of the great prophetic demons.

And I thought how to benefit from it...

\- And how did you benefit. I wanted to know Batman.

And I thought and I thought. Zariel said.

And with that I created a plan, so I forged a false prophecy to influence a feud dispute with infernal lords and forging alliances between others.

Her powers rivaled many demons and by defeating her she absorbed her powers by obliterating each of them.

And it would be impossible to take into account the continuous and successive infinite cycle of reincarnation that would be impossible...

The more demons I obliterated the more power I could, consuming their virtues their essences and thus their knowledge and power and purifying the entities and so I could find a way to take their places.

And with that taking his fiefdoms in hell and granting more powers to his offspring, and as for the red spider June.

"And she was one of my wives. " He said.

"And well, from that generation to many moments, where everything boiled down to a new body that came to be the lady of the web of hell.

As time went by, she became more powerful by gathering infernal armies and occupying strategic posts.

And so both Hela and several other infernal lords and sovereigns such as Emma – The...

Well, there was Ereshkigal, I disputed her with another god thousands of years ago, I've always been a beautiful deity and of course I'm a little narcissistic, but rightly so...

We fought several times, I disputed Ninlil's hand, but the day I was going to leave with her, I was caught in an ambush, that wasn't good...

And when I arrived late, I found Enlil on the severed body of this goddess, had beaten him the night before, but he used his allies to keep me away...

And at this time, when I returned the goddess he raped her tortured and raped her...

And I didn't leave it for less, I came upon Enlil and i acoitei cut what was his most precious, and called the gods...

And I invoked my right and with that I called the great counsel, even after already judged by the great council of the 12 gods, as happened to Enlil.

And I acoiteed him for days and banished him beyond the gates, it wasn't enough I begged the other gods to allow me to bring her back.

And I went through the gates and back and they did...

And when of your crime of raping the young goddess Ninlil, the others brought them back with my help I took her body to the portal of resentment and from there I gave her another chance...

She is the one who judges the affairs of men and even the gods

Ninlil was a beautiful goddess, I wanted her, but Enlil disputed her, as she refused her advances, I was simply willing to accept to rule the underworld for a while until...

And this was the reason why Ereshkigal became queen of Hell is somewhat obscure she saw in me a sovereign...

And we spent a few years in fights and in disputes, I took souls to her...

And delegating some functions, and after a violent death she was reborn as the most beautiful goddess... becomes the severe queen of the lower world and then calls herself Ereshkigal.

Over the ages I had several queens who ruled each of the borders that I conquered each fief was commanded by a queen of the underworld and were gatekeepers and guardians...

And each of the dimensions and gates I delegated the function of each of them to govern and guard and so I could manage my adventures...

And some of them as Ereshkigal were queens and holders of a primordial power, and rulers of a part of a hellish dimension as my guardians and holder of a primordial power...

And beside every gatekeeper, every ruler and every queen of an era of rulers and ladies of my heart...

And by her will she abandoned Nammu's bosom and set out to discover the fate of Kur and other brothers who set off beyond the World of living things, and arriving there became the queen of the hellish gods.

He had under his services several obscure deities, among them Husbishag (his secretary) and Namtar his vizier and messenger, and God of Destiny and Luck.

And some of them were his messengers I returned those kingdoms every hundred and fifty years, and each of them knew each other knew one of the other...

\- What about Anubis and Tenebra the former queen of the abyss...?

Tenebra was a queen of a hellish lady feat from another layer of hell...

Well, let's face it, she took her own ruin, which led to her disappearance in suspicious circumstances...

And what would that be? I wanted to know Batman.

\- I sent her on a mission with no return. " He said.

Which it would be.

\- Wait for the moment when the ancients were about to wake up. "He said.

And Ereshkigal has always been one of the most loyal lovers and allies of the infernal forces...

And that occurred when? I wanted to know Batman.

\- It was between the old clashes, and the bets I made...

What about...? - wanted to know Batman between the dawn of events...

And after that some of these formed a hellish alliance to the point of destabilizing power without knowledge that in their troops there were spies and so from the inside out began to form discord between the armies and thus heading for destruction.

In the midst of what would have happened one of the greatest conflicts of hellish lands that came into existence.

And each began to enter into internal conflicts in search of power, it was not difficult to cause discord, there were many disgruntled lords and among these who agreed to make alliances, there were those who were possible allies...

And without realizing that within every army and every fief had Zariel's spies

His goal was a confrontation between Mamon, Tenebra and Abaddon, if possible to immobilize in their bets against me...

And I would use that to my advantage for them to be my allies...

Then why didn't you kill them? - Wanted to know Batman

\- They had many contacts many former allies had knowledge that could be beneficial to me, I earned more from them being my allies than dead...

And that was it? "I wanted to know the dark knight.

There were ambushes that could lead to their deaths and disperse the powers of the ancients and it would occur that other lords would emerge and I would have to start over my anc beings. " He said.

\- I was going to start all over again, and they'd cause more headaches...

\- Then it would be more interesting to use this as a way to bring an alliance of powers, and they would owe it to me...

Well, i'm going to have to do it That's what happened, at first yes, but between the secret meetings and the times when the king of ruin, as I became known.

And to whom they knew me as a dimensional lord who is grateful and rewards those who would be great allies and faithful companions...

And met with them were in games of the underworld between times their stunning beauty they worshipped her in beauty and envied the red deity as I was called...

So one night between the twilights...

They were among the card games...

Centenary card game encounters...

I let slip what I discovered, there were ambushes prepared among the other infernal lords and I was able to earn points among infernal gods estres...

Where they bet the next steps of each dark gallows and dividing the winnings of their decisions...

There remained a part of the infernum where the souls of their enemies were murdered, fallen from ruin, and by violence, disasters and shock would be of Zariel...

A few years later between the decisive battles, I gained more fiefdoms and accepted that I would be the one who would guard the ruined...

And the spiritual dimensions, both world of darkness, hell and or heaven are part of me, forged through my essence. Zariel said.

\- That is, you are the spirit world. " Said Batman.

\- Without you there is no afterlife anyway. " Said Batman.

That's exactly right. Zariel said.

And each fief led by counts on the orders of each of the united forces the armies themselves began to fight each other in minor power disputes.

Emma O, Hela, Anubis Ereshkigal and Barbatos, they also began to compete wanting to prove each their strength and show leadership and power and who should be in charge.

Boy did he turn into a fucking judge...?

And there were my allies, Mammon Abadon and Tenebra and then came to my aid and as an ally Lucifer... and Ereshkigal's double play...

In the midst of the disputes they were subpoenaed, both armies and infernal lords in search of power with divisions of smaller troops.

And amazingly they were gossipers and it was easy to create conspiracies and forge alliances each of them wanted to simply usurp the kingdom of the other...

And so Zariel took to the desolate field of the infinite beasts several of his armies to attract the attention of the enemy forces...

It was not difficult to conspire and use their allies and supposed right arms against them...

And among the oppressive enemy forces there were several generals, mainly mammon he had a supposed allies, if called Ashas...

And who played for both teams the Tenebra taking information in exchange for gold stewardships and bordile súcubos of the underworld...

And he thought no one would find out, but there were several mouths and eyes, especially among the subjects and they used their bodies in exchange for knowledge...

And sometimes there were in the nightclubs and cabarets the ears of Abadon and among them was one of the supcubes and lovers of Zariel...

Zanozia..., she was always attractive and well built... She owned a cabaret.

All the inferior beings went there after all, it was as red and scorched as if soaked with fire...

And their spies would go there and they used the súcubos to seduce sugar energy to discover information...

And hearing this there was that this demon was stealing diamonds and sacred objects from mammon's expeditions and conquests he took a share and sold the Tenebra and boasted to be less than he sold...

And Zariel was called while Zanozia was soaking Ashias with the help of another súcubos and this woman found her tongue in her teeth...

And so it was the basis of blackmail that Ashias in exchange for, his life, without freedom for fear of his obliteration, began to spy and boycott the two forces, one for his master and one for that woman who paid him to boycott...

And for now he didn't mind pulling the strings...

So in a great battle they were summoned to a battle that followed being catastrophic for the other force.

They all followed on the battlefield where scattered troops went each against each other as the three troops of each fought and an internal conflict ensued, among many of these demons...

And Ashias in turn had a feud with a faithful servant of Mammon he himself called Abrashasis he in turn was all that Ashias was not and began to spy and blame the demon.

And they came to such a point of creating an ambush where Abrashasis was almost killed at the hands of allied demons and at this time left almost dead...

I showed up, who besides me wouldn't give a chance to a demon accused of treason...

And so he swore loyalty while I helped him heal his wounds...

And between the ambushes I found myself after it was all over and I was going to kill Ashas, but I realized abrashasis wanted to kill him, and I ambushed the demon, and before he told me who sent him.

And that's when I ordered Abrashasis to kill him, in the mind of this demon when he saw the previous conversation with Mammon between the conversations and the end of it, Mammon left him and so on.

And I who had created the conflict, they fought, but anyway he killed him without giving him a chance to reveal more, and I saw that he killed him and ate his flesh i didn't leave witnesses of my tricks...

And all this after the beginning of the conflict.

Yet the demon could not prove that it was used only to me he had as lord...

But anyway, he couldn't get out of the conflict anymore.

And several other conflicts of up to great proportions and so each spy was increasingly distancing himself from the great battle and so while they were fighting each other.

Hear the entrance of a fourth Shiva fighting force, and their warriors and demons of lesser fiefdoms and other lords who convinced of incompetence and weak leadership.

And from each of the three powers and influenced and convinced in their ranks to join their enemies they formed the first great army.

And composed of more than ten different fiefdoms and captains of smaller forces and so headed toward an organized troop that seemed unbeatable.

And of course ledo deception, and so they decimated the rival troops, and while the one they would call me lord of crimson ruin.

And with his great power he imprisoned the infernal lords in subsequent trials, and so they were obliterated...

In any case, each of them succumbed to internal conflicts caused by other beings...

And already in battles were weakened by previous fighting, and thus dividing the fiefdoms in his name and ending internal conflicts.

And so each of the soldiers had their lands deserved, and unified in power.

From it was taken possession by Zariel who came to leave the command of the forces to his allies...

And so the railway stations deactivated around the year 1819

Stations and Railways from South America and even North America.

And between the dimensions there were fissures between realities...

To times past when some mystical migrations and there were wars in the mystical dimension that caused other beings to seek asylum in the dimensions out of time...

And when beings ran away from mystical conflicts Zariel's great idea was to make several mystical points of supernatural trains.

And these that began to be built from one point to another of the dimensions and these would meet in the center would start half of the builders in one dimension and the other at the other end...

And so each dimension did its part...

And organized and financed by divine beings with a lot of money and power, and by every dimension of encounter...

Barra de Picara - Mar Pequeno Ilha Comprida in São Paulo

With connection to the small port and also to Bahia...

With a portal to Bahia in the Lagoon and Kasanji Beach to one of the borders between Mexico and the United States, each of the interconnected dimensions...

That's where the great forces that crossed the dimensions arose...

And this small port took the other dimension, and so the foças of Assanji in turn connected to Kasanji were two interconnected interdimensional stations...

They were made between the dimensional fissures and the portals that opened every hour...

Bruce was in the form of a child and so was Zillion and so he looked around entering that express train that there were many dark and strange wagons and passengers.

And he went through several dimensions and so he looked around where he was supposed to find the passage that there was nothing but wind...

Guardian: Melena Question: The Drawn

She is the lucky one, a kind of maga, whose powers come from the moon, both reincarnations could bring the eternal moon and the thousand years of darkness, being the sorceress of the odds of the moon and the waters.

And she is the mediator and priestess responsible since her birth of the Waters of the Small Sea and the Beach of Kasanji prima third degree of Virdiano another reincarnation of Zariel...

It was or millennia ago...

And over time in their training they saw for themselves that there were powers from generation to generation in metamorphosis...

And that he passed through that little interdimensional neutral territory and so every 18 years in a process of metamorphosis he switched cells, was a new being as you could see...

But it went into a state of pulp and a new skirt in foil...

Both were part of the Black Lotus organization...

And in a 150-year gap, from one to the other's counterpart...

And so one was the forerunner of the other counterpart...

And both forms would become presidents and a congresswoman and teacher of a Batman master...

And Wayne's ancestor...

These two incarnations...

Whose powers come both from the waters in addition to creating, manipulating and controlling the waters as conductors of healing, and from the phases of the moon and the moon itself.

And being able to create an eclipse covering the sun whenever you want and having unlimited powers of magic and probability.

They were ancient forces of the black waters and temples of the abyss that merged with the liberated troops...

Were you really able to create an eclipse? I wanted to know Batman.

\- It didn't just come at the exact time when the eclipse would happen. Zariel said.

All right, i'm sorry. " Said Batman.

The Old Ipero Railway Station that connects the border of Mato Grosso and São Paulo and the forgotten lands of Apiaporo and carry the Alendaisis dimension.

And it was also a station and several other stations that connected to various shopping centers and also to other cities in different countries...

It's apparently abandoned to ordinary eyes, but if they catch any artifacts of magical properties.

But if you stock up on the first beam or pillar from right to left from the station ceiling, so the whole place will be taken over by a powerful mystical nevus by extending the territory from the outside.

This way you will see a fully renovated and intact and functional station that never stops working 24 hours a day.

And with mystical energy coming from nature, everything being the basis of Elemental magic, yet always crowded.

Still the trip and only one way having no return, having to walk back.

Being a stocking, similar to urban centers, where people tend to surf on the side of the train on top and on the sides of the trains always overcrowded.

This looks like India. " Said Batman.

Good looking. Zariel said.

And having a multitude of creatures who use the collective every day in a season of three to four months a year...

And so he looked around traveling and buying many old objects and delivering them to the post office towards Wayne's mansion...

One of its destinations is Alendaisis, automatically, having portal openings in all railway stations and stops in various dimensional worlds.

So that was every 18 years... and then they would close...

First Season: Titirebra: World of Chocolate, enchanted world dominated by the Cocoa Magic industries of the government company itself with a headquarters in Alendaisis and cimsbicd itself in the Distant Forest.

\- You can take samples, seeds, herbs, plants, potions, even chemical substances. " He said.

But ask first.

And so he did;

And it didn't matter where it left.

And kept them in a pocket.

And I'd get back on the train and sit there in those seats...

And he'd come down every season, walk and pick up a plant, some herbs, and always ask, even if it was for the wind.

At first he didn't understand, but he did.

It was called a great forest and the distant forest...

And these dimensions were sisters and had several underground passages...

And so it took the ancient dimension of Beeria formerly commanded by Soft Dew...

There are some problems with humans that would feed on these dimensional goodies...

Faeria fairy world where well where it really is until the present moment in a civil war...

Until that moment he was in a very troubled time...

Faeria Endu: center of Faeria in the capital.

He is there twice being presented as mediator of the conflict of the War of Faeria in a space of 560 years from each other between the wars of resumption...

Tidia Faeria: outside the dimensional center, whose streets of commerce and was there, when he won one of several artifacts in exchange for saving the daughter from soft dew... Before the first civil war of the Faeria...

Worlds and Dimensions of Darkness

So is it possible to market sweets of other dimensions? He questioned.

\- If you find someone to send it to you, yes. Zariel said beside him.

\- The dimensions have instability with each other, few leave the areas open. " He said.

\- The dimensions are not open.

What do I need then? - He questioned,

\- You need to ask for passage for the lord of the dimension who wants to enter and or pass. " He said.

Tenebra: fourth season he was in this place when he invaded the fortress of discord and saved several penitent souls after winning a bet with the demon Zohara

Infernum: fifth station.

These dimensions serve for that, then. "He asked.

\- It's not good for trade, but passing without an invitation. " He said.

" Among only older spirits and gods. " He said.

\- So what place it really serves. " He said. " I mean, it serves to see the landscapes...

\- This is the back entrance. " He said.

– It serves to cut way and pass through the world in a way that only gods and spirits do. "She said.

And spirits that are not of humans magical beings, fairies, creatures that live between the worlds.

\- But if you want to bring something to the human world, you have to ask. " He said.

Why is that? Questioned.

\- Because if you don't ask, it's robbery, if it's robbery, you'il be cursed, punished and prevented from coming back. " He said.

\- There are seals, barriers, ancient laws, which still exist on the laws of the ancients, over the whole universe that governs them over the gods. " He said.

\- There is a power that is taken with it, feel the fragrance knows that it is not of the human world...

So it doesn't matter what? " He said.

It doesn't matter. "She said.

I must ask. " He said.

Even if it's a seed or a plant? Questioned.

\- Da to know and or even feel that what you are taking not and your world, it feels, it does not and the world that is taken.

\- And he has a mark, something accompanies him a life is a life, the air is full of spirits accompanying him...

\- The wind is alive in some places. " He said.

Just the wind? Questioned.

\- Some creatures are more than just wind, and the wind and the sea are more than elements, the earth is alive, and demons and spirits are around.

And one of the places affected by hellish battles and whose energies and the place most affected with energies and the hot and destroyed surface.

And where influence affected other infernal creatures and their influence where mystical and supernatural beings arose in their barriers...

He went down on it to do healing training through the red water spas...

Abyss: sixth season.

There were several souls of enemies chained and tortured by their ancestors...

And so it is there where the thousand years of pain and darkness pass...

In a single day...

Cortot: seventh season.

A draconian force training station.

There was a civilization of dragons, evolved and magical...

It was where he spent out of time and space home to Tiamat.

Darieum: eighth station

Demonic dimension of the ancient court of Tenebra...

Today undone and just a field of fire and bones and several towers that catch fire and no life or housing...

Arkanum: ninth station.

Place where all dragons are sent after death and of course all the descendants of Tiamat and Bahamut...

It would be a paradise for dragons, where flames are eternal and the heat of the waters travel through the lands to their gorges...

Other stations

Alendaisis: tenth season.

That's a good trip, I must say. " Said Batman.

And he was looking through those interdimensional landscapes...

It was weird at best...

Different and magical worlds.

Divine dimension where there are barriers between worlds, and the thirteen circles...

The sacrificed children are sent there are the libraries of knowledge of the ages where their dreams come true in their minds, an addictive dimension...

Whose dreams are more than anything beyond the most mundane desires...

Disia: eleventh station - The dimension of knowledge and where there are barriers between ancient lives and the knowledge of the forgotten future...

Eliath: twelfth station

Underworld of the Dark Seasons a dark dimension, thirteenth season

World Phantoms of the fourteenth station entropic energy the phantom dimension to which would be known the purgatory of beings banned among spectral prisons.

And those who are here train at the limit of existence between life and death, with knowledge of phantom energy and forgotten powers from the confines of time...

Tendigo Spiritual World: fifteenth season. A spiritual dimension where there is a passage that connects the energy of the spirits and powers of shamanic totems.

Asgard Norse gods: sixteenth season

Ederia: a dimension of Paradise seventeenth season for the faithful and those who have never given up their convictions...

Mandarin, station with transfer to Habinais eighteenth season.

Bacaina Tingua two stations in the same world of Tabnar, the first in the center and the second in the interior the station, which connects the forgotten mountain ranges between the forest of the abyss and the entrance to the end of the cauldron of the universe...

Ribeira Valley quilombola village in Juçara with portal in the older juçara tree and the dimension out of time where the trees live through the darkness...

And from the fruits of these trees are born the yomas and yokai sons of the ancient gods pre breeders, children of course Zariel...

In the Ribeira valley throughout Juçara to a station portal entrance that goes to Mandarin and Cabinai sestia and Tabinai.

In the Ribeira Valley there was the entrance of the school of the forgotten, a dimensional portal Quilombola of the father Preto Velho, administered by Pai de Santo, Preto Velho.

And this man and the leader of the drug dealers who called the truce to leave after 5:00.

And they were created for the magical and mystical inhabitants who live in the vicinity until the year 1988 until their transfer to main school.

And since it was very difficult to arrive with charter buses, between the dimensions...

And today it's just a ghost building that's been forgotten by time...

Today in Quilombola is a center of mystical and spiritual research and tourist town houses of herbs and potions factories, works of orders of various species until the living dead and dark creatures that frequent this place.

Having the hudu dial...

While becoming an interdimensional trade between magical peoples, and each dimension was between the forces, the voodoo and the dial dead, there and located the Central Industrial Pole of the Distant Forest...

And it was a dimensional passage such as an industrial center as potions, herbs, enchantments, spells, books, wands, brooms and various other items.

Research and entropy undertakings are also carried out.

Twenty Xingu Station.

An indigenous dimension impossible to map in the Amazon a unified dimension bringing together all the indigenous nations that are supposedly extinct.

And a dimension apart...

Divided into states that are larger than the entire Brazilian state being camouflaged and taken to another dimension with a portal in the Xingu village for this of the name of the dimension.

31 days for the Golden Twilight 21 days for the Red Dawn.

Twilight Society... – An organization affiliated with the red dawn crows...

Thousands of years ago when time was still time the animals spoke and the earth was a child, humanity crawled and magic was forging its words...

Zariel as the father of the children who would be forerunners of chaos and order, in his countless temporal journeys, in search of knowledge and power can enjoy his animal powers.

And so at various times in his life he took the form of a crow once of a snake, but loved bats.

It was something I would have in mind when you have a long list of lineage of descendants...

And put on several moments she could wear the red aura and her numerous long red robes being her brand and her immense long hair.

And to whom they were confused with the very darkness from which they arose spreading across the ground and floating like shadows and smoke and on the full moon became long white as an immense trail of syrup of stars...

Just over five thousand years ago when villages were malformed and there were travelers and pilgrims in these lands where there were no cities or even laws ruled by men.

And so in the midst of so many immigrants who came from lands far from exiles and travelers and when the United States, were still no more than lands of opportunity, where they would find new homes and their previous lives forgotten.

The monsters and beasts, demons and magical beings, made the United States home even before humans arrived and so they lived to this day, but now live in the shadows...

Amid the lands of hauntings and dark grasses, where they could see the free spirits and wagons leading pilgrims in search of homes the crow of the red light.

And to which he flew in its extension flying through the virgin lands and its immense forests.

The crow demonstrated great power and in the midst of the great caravan she followed saw that from inside one of the carriages skirts some men warriors swords.

And in his hands and clothes tattered blood bathed in swords and shields and from these countless wagons come out a man of giant bat skin

It was of his white skin like an immense blanket of snow, but the skull mask and giant bat skin that covered from his head to his body like armor.

And he now enjoying his present form, the dark warrior...

But he saw himself enjoying a reincarnation...

All of these went their way were more than twenty wagons containing old children and adults and mothers these pregnant, but they did not have so many warriors enough.

Passing through what looked like a battle scene a dark blackened and swampy desolate land an immense mudslide full of hanging bodies...

And they saw a dark sky covered with black trees and twisted branches, and in the distance mountains and a cave its opening where immense bats came out...

And these came through the darkness and with wolves and crows from the strange and twisted trees, not far away from a dark and dark forest, where they saw silver lights as if they were the spirits of the forests and the souls of all those dead people.

As they seemed to stop frightened by the amount of frightened crows from the trees and the bats were unexpectedly attacked by warriors or mercenaries, they spared no lives, and with their spears and swords began to attack.

In the midst of the fight the bat man fought bravely but was not strong and even though he was a bat he was attraction for spear...

And even if he's trying to save his comrades he wasn't strong and when he turned into a huge bat he was knocked down, but nothing stopped him from fighting and with his power...

And scaring their enemies but it was not enough, and so all around them were killed and again left in the swamp where they were hung on branches and dead trees and their bodies mutilated and dismembered.

And there was only one child who was trying to hide under a hollow tree and the bat man who didn't notice if he had died but contrary to all this these were the tribe of blood.

In the midst of the lost fighting appeared other warriors from a nearby tribe coming out of the darkness who began to try to defend the travelers who fell there dead.

Taking the lost inhabitants of an ancient nation to another location were many refugees over the course of a few years were thousands of exiles from distant peoples as to the fact that several of them were taken to other worlds.

And among these were those responsible for the forces illegally between borders...

These spoke led by their leader.

\- Avante bat people save as many as they can, let's miagami.

And so in the midst of the massacre that followed the man dressed in bat skin seeing that the man scared away the enemy tribe, they tried to see if there were survivors.

And only the bat man dragged himself dying wandering between unconsciousness and so the miagami chief said to the man.

\- I'm sorry we all died, we were late.

But nothing could be done except an animalistic cry of an injured creature he with a frightening aura stood up and tried to stagger through the darkness.

And coming across in the cave where the bats existed, these bats were the symbol, and then they would do anything for the people.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I failed. - Gresitated.

"They must pay. Even dying he still in his last breath turned into the human bat, but something stopped them from running scared and the bat to kill.

\- I feel like it, I'm surprised. My part your part of me a version of me from you. " He said.

And so throughout the cave was filled by a red light equal to a river of blood a mirror of rainwater that fell, and just did not know if it was in his mind or just an illusion.

And like that exhausted. and so arose round this a crow above their talking heads.

And he couldn't say it was an illusion or a hallucination...

" You want revenge against these monsters who dress up as humans. Asked the crow to bat...

\- Yes I want revenge justice I want you to pay for what you have done.

Yes, i'm sorry. And said the man shouting into the empty cave in a distant echo...

With the warm and warm light they were amazed by the presence and so she continued.

\- I'd do anything in exchange for your wishes. asked the crow.

Would you give up peace? He asked...

Yes, anything. "I said kneeling.

\- Had you given up love? "All this in an instant...

And he looked as if only trapped between the ancient forces...

\- The give up to love that being that came after me...

\- I will grant your wish, but you must serve the bat people, from this day on you will remember awakened part of me accepted that everything is only a part of the madness of the abyss, accept. asked the crow.

\- And all those who accompanied me - asked.

\- And if from now on the miagami people and their equals will be one from now on you will be revered by the bat people as the great healer and warrior priest.

\- And so from now on you will be the one who will bring revenge, see through the whole not only justice, but revenge. " He said.

\- And you will be the eternal black knight and from this moment on you will have the power to heal everyone around you and through me I will bring your equals back.

And just as if elevated to a new mirror the red water rising like an immense river coming down a waterfall would becomesouvenirs.

And that were not only seen by others he was shouting around him for no one to see but screams...

\- Revenge and justice through their people, those who for all eternity will live in these lands and whose bats and crows have lived eternally in the forests and in this world.

Big bat. "Said the leader of the miagami. "What about us.

\- The bat and eternal immortal people will always exist a warrior and their stories will be eternal their lives guarded in these caves and from this time you will never be forgotten.

And so around his red light that stretched both inside and outside the cave filling the dark forest and the swamp turning into the home of crows and bats and thus granting new life.

And to all those who were once dead these no more dead whole and alive where with admirable power changed the place into saldible and remarkable trees...

As if carried by traces of stars...

And meanwhile outside the confines of the blackened lands at the ends of space...

Chronic crimson abyss

Saga of eternal darkness

And he found himself between the passages and so even saw him falling and falling from what would be more than an abyss, he saw almost presto between passages and saw himself trapped between a crystalline passage and just as that the water could simply take him in a moment amid explosions and falling like a bomb in a wide white room...

And so he saw a Superman dressed in all white before he passed out...

Look of concern...

How and why would she send you into a world where a Superman like that exists?

And so did not know how long had passed, but he woke up naked on a white bed a white and barren room...

The sight of all this not knowing, but if he saw himself, looking on the raise the go toward a long and large mirror saw himself thin more than he ever was, but well built by the way, his hair was long below the shoulders at the waist, parts of himself was with scales or diamonds, and he felt weak did not seem to have strengths , himself, his legs were wobbly and weak...

And he had long catheter probes in his arms, he had dark circles...

Am I sick? Asked himself, and there was in his chest that red stone rooted as roots and veins around pulsating, his head hurt...

He fell to his knees on the floor...

And he watching himself, he was like crystallizing, part of his body was hardened.

That keeps him alive. "I heard the voice of Ruin in his mind...

What's the point? I wanted to know.

And she appeared like a shadow beside you...

\- We won't be here long. "She said.

\- That makes sure Superman can't hurt you...

Why is that? I wanted to know.

\- So you don't see him as an obstacle or a rival. " He said.

"Or someone who can't challenge you.

\- Only the moon can give you strength now. " Said Ruin.

And so he approached crawling toward a single crack that saw with grids an immense moon that was unexpectedly... Red.

The renewed force returned unexpectedly and he stood up watching around him, even though there were wires connected in his vein, and this at best would keep him in control...

And a person appeared, it was himself, wearing a white garment with the symbol of El's house, Kryptonian clothes, from an automatic door, sliding to the side, it was just like him, of course at the height of his youth, without a stone in his chest.

He's awake. "Said his other self and he put his hands on his neck and looked at a monitor in front of him and so he said.

Stable, then. " He said.

And removed the wires from his body.

Mr Superman wants to see you. "Said it was a monotonous voice.

"He said to stay in control. " He said.

"But apparently he didn't need me to keep him docile.

There's clothes here. "Said the lifeless voice.

And he saw hair sleek impeccable clothes seemed to have lost the will.

And he didn't seem to have a choice.

And he got dressed.

Silver Kryptonian clothes.

And so he said. Follow me.

And Zariel's whispering voice.

"Keep yourself docile and obedient.

Why is that? " I wanted to know in a debate.

You're here to observe. " He said.

– And draw your conclusions as a spectator. " He said.

And he kept frozen for brief moments his mind wandered out of time.

And he got up and accompanied him.

The throne room was as he walked through the halls seeing that that was the fortress of solitude.

It was like transported to a moment in time out of this passage...

He saw Clark or rather Kal-El, being put on the ship again at an hour and a moment of time being taken out of Krypton at a time of the planet's destruction.

And at this time the arrival to earth...

They were normal as he saw grow and discover his great powers being huge in potential the birth of the league and its relationships.

Wars like every land has had over the ages conflicts, lack of interest problems with nations...

And he saw graves a dark sky along an immense rock there were those many of them dead skeletons.

But something's changed. That's not supposed to happen.

At a time when everything changed...

And he found himself again in that place shining like a red blood ball back that place following that lethargic corridor.

And so he saw at the altar Kal... with all those powers and fear...

White clothes and golden boots equally white his air of superiority his power emanating, there were several versions of him with the same garment, and he can see his air of boredom empty expression...

And then how do you look at it with an air of superiority

\- So my moon how did you get here? – I wanted to know yet that looking towards a long red staff, missing a piece... so that piece that was was long that same staff that was Henry's...?

There in those hands like that encrusted with several tips along and a piece missing.

Tell me the truth? "Said the ruin in his ear.

What truth? I wanted to know.

I'm going to talk then. "He said.

And if he felt cold the cold took him and at thatmoment, he no longer owned his body, and he saw himself nothing more than a bystander, sitting in an armchair.

\- I was initiated into a ceremony and this staff sent me through time. " Said as if a robotic voice.

So you're not here because you wanted to. "He said.

\- I understand and that in you... - Tried...

"I was sent out of time, I'm just an empty shell... - He said.

\- I'm just a toy being played from dimension to dimension... - Said.

And it was at this time that he saw him envisioning something like esgar...

Kal was really averse to the idea of his version whatever was going to be weak...

And he said. "You're not likemine," He said.

\- I doubt it very much. "He said.

– I am a dimensional anchor that serves only to be played from dimension to dimension. " He said.

And for what? "I wanted to know the sovereign...

And so thinking of alie.

\- Every time I get thrown from a dimension in dimension as fast as possible. " He said.

"After I was thrown into every world I would be stable... - Said.

\- When I was thrown into the last reality, after this and for another twenty, I will be a dimensional bridge that will give passage to Ragnarok, I was sacrificed a long time ago. " He said.

\- Well... - He said. I doubt it makes a difference. "He said.

"I will not allow anyone to come into my conquered world. "He said.

\- Conquest, no. "He said. - Destroy. - It concluded.

And at this time he did not own his body there who commanded was Zariel ...

And he heard what he feared most, Superman there asked him...

\- How did your Superman let that happen? " I wanted to know how to sing...

\- I think as you well know, Clark is not able to face anyone with magic, he could not prevent my kidnapping. " He said.

\- By all means, that's complicated.

"And the whole league was there at that moment. " He said.

And they didn't make it either.

\- I wouldn't be so easily beaten. "He said in a snoring.

\- And of course the league I killed one by one when I killed them, anyone could kill. - Said

What happened here? I wanted to know Zariel.

\- You know... - He said.

"When I decided that this world and the others should no longer go to war. "Said he was getting up.

"I decided they had no choice. " He said.

"I decided that they should not oppose me. " He said.

"That I would bring peace even if they would take away your freedom. " He said.

"And now I have the goal of not letting you cross the next dimension. " He said.

I intend to let this captor of yours come here. " He said.

And now you're going to see it, my Bruce. " He said. –

I think there's something you could talk about.

And so a double led him towards the other room.

And he was led down another long, white corridor.

And entering a large and neat room, in the background sitting at a table tied to it was a younger and built version he wore a white suit and he looked toward the double.

And he was momentarily frightened somehow thrown to the ground without force...

And he asked at that very moment.

Kal, what you did this time. "He said looking around you.

\- I'm you from another dimension.

What happened to you? I wanted to know.

\- I was thrown here unintentionally - Said.

What happened here? Questioned.

And rising, looking towards the window some buildings and various local armies and domes...

\- Kal decided to take over the world. " Said his version.

You didn't do anything? I wanted to know Zariel.

\- It wasn't the place I wanted to be. "He said aloud toward Zariel.

\- Well, I must say you never want to be. - Countered Zariel.

\- Me to a paradise i won't complain about. I said it back.

We tried. " Said Batman...

Welcome to my hell. " He said.

\- I'm not happy either. " He said.

Why are you here? He asked.

What happened to the league? I wanted to know.

\- Kal killed them, killed them one by one, all of them. " Said his younger version.

"He stood up to them. " He said. "And he beat them.

\- At that moment seventy years ago. " He said. "And he looked at him for the first time.

Yes, that's right.

"I am over a hundred years old.

\- And he's been watching as long as you can see.

He decided that after Lois died, after the war broke out that humans and all conscious life should not simply have their own will.

"When we unite against him. " Said Batman.

"He arrested me here after he kidnapped me.

"And each of them even the strongest who tried to help me and help me humanity were either enslaved or killed...

And he just killed them...

How are you so young? " I wanted to know Zariel...

Well, i'm not going to be there. – He being a totalitarian leader with contact and power over so many developed alien races. " He said.

"He wanted me by his side no matter what the consequences. " He said.

"He found ways to extend human life ways to simply grant longevity and even immortality... – he said.

And so he listened to the accounts of his younger version... - Who was not so young...


	98. Chapter 98

29

Gradually whose beings gained consciousness more not individuality and thus changed and changed the goddess whose mystical solitude accumulated and equalized their insatiability.

And the growing loneliness or boredom decided to create the new cycle of conscious and unconscious evolution.

And so corporeal physical forms and individuality still lacked something and soon a partner of his conscience and several lords andlords.

And egalitarian priests,, conscious kingdoms and lived worlds,, whose nature united a technological and organic world.

And my hunger...

Are you hungry? He repeated it.

\- Besides stars.

\- When you remake the world and return to the new beginning, the old one becomes my food...

But only dying worlds...

\- Well, in addition to feeding on dead stars, I eat dying worlds.

\- You eat black holes, then? Questioned.

I'd be happy to. " He said.

What's the point? He questioned Batman.

To make room for new worlds, and so everyone will be taken to make way for gods and new worlds. " He said.

\- I purify worlds of entropy, eating impurities and preventing darkness from spreading through the universes. " He said.

And so fused with their physical and technological bodies their great consciousness gaining an expandedworld, where various individuals were born of consciousness..

How do you eat love, too? Questioned.

Energy released by emotions. " He said. " And being energy in one way or another released by the beings who inhabit the universe.

Are you afraid? He questioned Batman.

\- yes, mostly fear. " He said. "It is a form of energy. " He said.

And from love,, in addition to the great temples, their worship the pillars of support creating an eternal cycle of worship where there were millions of avatars.

Their avatars saw the birth of cycles of entropic energy and so loneliness was impregnated until the moment the mystical entity appeared with the idea of creating a companion and the closest to the entity.

And it was born of the energy of equality and creation of the struggle for union abandonment, but it was only in practice why in fact.

And it was better in theory, all this would be easier, from loneliness she once thought and so was born of the light of the dimensions...

Energy released by creation. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And it was given by his parents whose thoughts passed through dimensions and foundations of creation...

If in that period of time everything boiled down to intention or thought, and that's what I needed...

Their great feelings of unity were greater than for their thoughts for the good of theirchildren, created by their conscience for their well-being,, for their minds united to the few children of their union were given to their people.

And thinking of them as his new fellow avatar and the one whose words and his priests wouldspeak.

And to say for her,, he would be the entity that would embody her love and bond of her entity..

And the avatar and priests born by the creative light of the ancients who would speak and say through their words their guiding light on the earthly beings and on the queen of light.

He would be the embodiment of true darkness over the light the darkness of the night his black knight over the white queen thus born on the balance of yng and yang..

And while he would unite the words of the primordials and on the ward he who would be the supreme priest of entropy and equality over his mystical lands..

And the eternal caves that roamed the ancient universes.

To which would form a great covenant and the priest born in the first golden twilight of the first red dawn and so the one who would unite their hearts.

And so form the union and words of each of the ancient beings who were born of their light.

Omniscient, so Nothing and Chaos and Ananki came together and created Derun the God and Dosan the Goddess they created the Universe, Uminaim and also the other dimension the Tellarium before the universe and the great creation.

And so it was. (it might be the other way around, but apparently it was so when I tried to give the seeds to each of the primordial gods..

And she herself had two spokespeople, those who in addition to watching and had the guardians..

And in addition to his counselors who were Derun and Dosan generated the first generation of gods of the divine pantheon of creation and gave them the seeds of creation..

And as for the other gods of the Pantheon that existed at the beginning of the universe (created by this entity the creator and the creator).

And they were born long after the creation of the Universe, created the living and nature, (but the Vacuum was a god and aplace.

And where they always sent their divine enemies or those who break divine laws.

And it would be like that as magical creatures, or even the aliens created later, and being more of aportal.

And the place where our heroine sent most of her enemies and also became a barrier between the spirit world and the carnal world.

And who created the planets, and among them Krypton, when they did the experiments and were born the so-called gods of Krypton and theircounterparts.

And there was also Tastan and Soran and Rao, before the Sun and moon and the nearest star, their relatives, one of the daughters of the pre-existing universe and known sons of Zariel.. pre

And of course at this time before the formation of Krypton I had a relationship with one of the queen's daughters of each of the planets, of Tastan and Siroan brothers who were part of the society of the voshan galaxy and the Voshorantes.

And there were three more ancient and very distant planets, and this came to be considered gods of Krypton, Rao was the son and future king of Testan..

The ancients of Krypton released energy. " He said. "I release and as a spiritual energy.

\- And then the energy of change. " He said. Like an ancient force. " He said.

And Rao himself, if not only revered by ancient forces, were gods who were born in entropy and an order of castes and an ancient relationship with other beings of distant galaxies...

And I was what the ancients called builders...

Avatar and patron saint of ancient beings, I granted many the basis of their inspirations and helped them create and develop their technology...

And of course at that time I did not use the form of one of my descendants, I simply went like God, and used the humanoid form of its inhabitants.

I traveled with my ship helping other destroyed planets and sending their inhabitants to other planets after earth formation...

And so among other planets, gods and goddesses to which I conceived with the daughters of many queens and on nearby planets some had no physical or corporeal forms.

And so some said that they could not die, since they had no body, and that death began to exist after humans were created.

So, you ate the energy of krypton's destruction? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And how did it go? He questioned Batman.

"It was a delicious energy.

\- An interdimensional core. "She said.

\- The release of the entire core. " He said.

But I'm reborn with ancient forces...

So you also eat the energy released by death? Questioned.

\- So I'm a good food? -Questioned the bat.

"Do you eat the energy of all my deaths? - Questioned Batman

Yes, i'm sorry. "Every time you die. " He said.

And I ate the energy and the end of this previous universe so that the entropic force would go. "Shesaid.

\- But I return, how does this work? He questioned him.

\- Accumulating your energy for mine and placing restrictions. "Said the Divinity.

And yet there were those I told about the previous creation.

And to be born more followers of Ozmad and more followers of Ialdabaoth, after some processes of creation and experiments with the evolution of ancientbeasts, but all are things that are not done today.

And they have no trace without anything news or apparent connection they have left no trace.

Derun and Dosan, were previous brothers and sons ofTentei, and came before the creation of God who in turn so...

When you were after the dark war and when God came to the dimension next to us and so he created the light, the god of Light Ozmad..

And Ialdabaoth the god of darkness projected from the shadow of Ozmad,the god of light created the first angelsand Ialdabaoth..

And the first demons that emerged earlier eras were part of themselves not souls...

But the demons that came after were beings of sinful souls and not pure souls, among other creatures that came later with the emergence of several othergods.

And every piece and remnant coming from the eternal darkness of the ancient dimension of Zarathanis..

And so garan and tharan created their moons and my obligation was to create some subsequent planets, and our solar system was unified, after all these moons no longer exist..

And what created the beings around, Derun created the beings coming from the planet from the creators of A-Mu, and some psions and the precursors of thes cities, as much as the first Coluanos...

And they came from the earlier dark dimension when they experimented with beings from Verasdis and the ancient beasts as much as the primordial ones that originated the inhabitants of Krypton and the house of Laratita who came to separate the brothers Kryp and Ton.

And they were the first beings on the planet with intelligence and so they could emerge as great

And all of the same family and descendants were after allies at the time of the split on Krypton.

And that it was one of his best works and one of his creations that gave the greatest pride and his great fear, only then gave up creations.

And they were scientists after all,and they were in search of evolution and controlled mutation.

Some like his allies were looking for the perfect ingredients and substances to use against entropy...

What would that be? He questioned Batman.

A formula against the coming of the worm. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Perfect artificial beings whose spark would be used as a basis for anchoring and their artificial souls, perfect homunculus in the creation of barriers.

And others, of course, would be used as soldiers, laborers, and users like metallurgy...

And let's be frank some artificial breeds would be marketed to obtain food products...

What's going on? He questioned Batman.

\- They taste like pork. – Said Zariel...

\- Previously they were very tasty. " He said.

And the best formulations in obtaining to be used on Earth formation...

There were their own predators, ancient races that fed on them...

But some tales say only that the ancient Land of Draku, which was one of the raw materials in the evolution and creation of several inhabitants that originated Krypton existed.

And before ancient God before the first formation of arise as Apokolips and New Genesis, come to exist...

But between the Culunians the Kryator and A-Mu and Zun-Du, Lalatina and Laratitas,had something incommon, they were created by the combination of biology and science..

And they were unified from each of these ancient races and would be slaves to these races who in their ideals would always be slaves, and when freed would cause disaster.

And they were aiming never to set them free...

And they were created exclusively for manual labor, had the mark of slavery on their backs, and would be forthemselves, exclusive powers for mining and colonization work, but they were too strong.

They were created because of the difficulty in using robots, they had many problems with mining...

And the difficulties of the three laws of robotics...

They were not feasible especially when there was some risk to the lives of their creators...

The law of robotics was lifted when they thought they might be viable...

But we could deprive them of their free will these beings that we create...

And they would be used to help other colonizing planets, and so should they have the compulsion to help if they tried to deny hearing the calls for help would suffer from the pain, and the conflict in their minds.

And hearing the distress call and not helping would culminate in great pain until i could help...

And I just silenced them, and that wouldn't stop me from returning the mark if I wanted to when I thought they'd lose control...

They could raise and activate the symbol of slavery...

And so Zariel,in my first experience, yes, I thought even so at first I didn't like it, I thought it was too cruel...

And in my thoughts I talked to the creators, who said themselves in their words a mistake of genetic engineering and who created too powerfulbeings.

And so they should be controlled and driven, and even if they didn't want to help...

Originally they would be great substitutes for the aid of beings who would be refugees of other dimensions...

And this mark of slavery was passed down from generation to generation, it was a supernatural and divine force that would pass from generation to generation...

And this same seal could be employed in controlling the body and senses of the slave in question...

And it could also induce accelerated growth and coma force of compulsion by helping...

And total control over the host body...

But they didn't know about this power, just about the compulsion to help...

And it could be kept asleep and off, but they were dangerous, they were slaves created for that purpose, if they were freed they would be uncontrolled machines of destruction...

\- It would be quite convenient to say that there were no beings originating in this. world, or that they were aware of themselves, but other beings living on Krypton.

And since after they were banished were created other gods to populate it this was what they would say of the remnants of their sister's dimension.

And kryptonians could be used in war, and in the fact that they could be sent to help other worlds in mining and those in danger.

And in fact source of genetic experiments, what one day the traces of nightmares and gods corrupted and there was a cocoon what remained of the last pure entity.

And that there was still thes black priests and scientists and researchers, who from the beginning the only one left of the other universe of the first cycle of creation before the secretaries and counselors of Tried who were Derun and Dosan...

\- If the revelations made by the An-Mu Elders are authentic, some converted by me, before I send to other plans of existence in search of otherknowledge.

And I looked for ways to find legends and remnants of ancient civilizations that were lost in the war with the dark queen, and in search of exiles, and among them I found this crystal man.

They live cursed by me to ages at the ends of the cauldron of the universe...

\- They said that when they begged for mercy in the previous war with dark queen, and when they asked for mercy...

And they would convert to me, my faithful followers, to be vassals or from an ancient sect of ancient red deity, they considered themselves my followers, but they themselves have doubts..

And it was another part of me, of course, but the years go by and I don't remember everything after all, I need more hands and more legs, and eyes across the universe.

And the embodiment of pleasure and rivers of blood that once passed through the sangria passed through there and granted them this power to communicate and pass through the dimensions as sennins...

It was and still is a skill of the ancient gods creators together of other gods...

And that part of the dimensions existed before, some of my brothers and allies of ancient times who had power over the laws... - Said...

\- Law... - Repeated Batman.

And he watched energies rising like turbid old beings in laboratories..

And fsouring experiments and older creatures and various ancient masters meditating along trees with human features...

What are these laws? Asked the dark knight...

\- The law of the circle, the law of power, the law of order... - It said.

"We as beings of creation. " He said.

"We have the power over the primordial force the laws that govern the powers, and control over them... – Said.

"We can control the thirteen powers and remove them for those we do not find worthy.

And the primordial force. " He said.

"The law of the circle, you would use in the one they call for karma or return, no matter where it always stops or returned to the sameplace.

\- And starting point as some say law of infinity the serpent that curls itself.

And in this way you will make the one who imposes the laws pass to his brothers and descendants the same law making him run to the same point. " He said.

Take as an example a sprinter. " He said.

"He will run, use his powers, they will be marked for all eternity. - In conclusion.

It would. "And so he whose marked body, the one who goes be guided and led where it is necessary to go and that entity that could control the law of the flow... – He said.

" Primordial forces capable of controlling the primordial forces that govern the laws and power over living creatures... - He said.

He could only drive and direct in the direction you keep him. " He said.

– The law of the circle the law of infinity the law of the flow goes hand in hand, are as old as pressure point, cutting or releasing energy.

\- And we would make those under the primordial laws, can and would be as if led and obliged to it, in the same way that we released it and thus marked with a symbol of the law. – Said.

\- And their names were several with time power the power over the law was all it needed to change and control... - He said.

– And in these ways the mystical arts and the training of a millennial art are side byside, control of the primordial energy of chi control..

\- The blood follows a flow. " He said.

\- Our blood, the fluids that are in our body, they follow a direction, and it does not stand still, even in a dead, for it to be able to move must have a flow, a liquid a substance that moves it.

Even within the human body. " Being able to feel it, you are able to control. " He said.

\- It is the flows and directions, weapons also follow a flow and an imposed direction, the control of energy and this flow, follow a direction, that of the energy around... – Said.

\- The energy that is released by being a way to boost it, this can be controlled. " He said.

\- You should just see.

\- All energies follow a flow of energy and a flow. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- One direction...

\- And being able to see you are able to direct and change your cycle your direction and your flow.

\- You just need to see. - Said Zariel.

\- And from the control of the body and so to have that it would take inner peace to be well with yourself.

They look alike then. " Batman said.

– With the training of monks and martial arts masters. " Said Batman.

That's right, that's it. " Said Zariel

And one of them who was better known as the god of twilight the guardian of dawn was me... Zariel, what areyou going to do?

And I was venerated,, as the oldest being who taught beings to control the laws..

And even though he is lord and primordial, yet so representative of the rivers of blood of the primary dimension of the ruined and first avatar of Ruina.

And than somehow my teachings have been lost...

And during the Resumption War prior to the colonization of the Krypton archives, from alibrary.

And before you find your total asteroid annihilation of a total destruction...

But I left several data and documents in ancient temples outside the Vega system, and this I put passwords that only I could undo...

\- This happened before I became sovereign of Apoligas a pre pré Apokolips kingdom and deliver the kingdom to Hogrun a king before hegra's father. .

And this much-lost kingdom had a divine civilization a muitodisappeared,, all migrated to other dimensions, and that happened thousands of years ago...

\- And then Krypton before there were experiments was not an empty world when we the creators before wearrived.- Said.

And the dark knight watched the laws and energies in flux... If you let go around the nearby constellation...

\- What if I don't have the power to control the flow? He asked.

\- Borrow the energy from someone nearby or even suck the energy from stars.

– Using the law of flow as if connecting with the primordial force. " He said.

And the band of scientistsarrived, disseram, even though I saw, that the Dark Lady had done research and experiments on this earth before it was simply sealed..

And hopelessly banished to another dimension, even if we were lovers,, and one day we lived together yet we really had problems. – Said.

And this world belonged to me by right, but I was betrayed, by the minhas creations. – Said.

What kind of experiments? " asked Batman.

\- Stem cells, genetic mutations chromosome alteration, genetic engineering, uncontrolled cancer cells, and breeding of beasts and alchemical and chimericmonsters.

And for combat and experiments to work the perfect worker, fusion of organic beings with machines, I could find some data.

And there were several old files and chimeras,, which i and my allies a long time ago did to generate the new species, sex dolls...

And of course as a precaution we put a genetic trigger of cellular self-destruction, a trojanhorse.

And that could be used and activated at the pleasure of causing cell destruction and thus get rid of what we created...

When the Kriator the Culunians Um-Mu and Dan-ZunZun and I arrived on that planet that was named Krypton because of two of these species that were created later...

And so we got there, were found remnants of other experiments, some who traveled here arrived, but an inhospitable sphere, without rules, destroyed, fought in colossal battles by vast monsters.

The Verasdis. - Said. - Fruit of curses of negative emotions and descendants of ancient and primordial and citizens of the previous universe who disappeared and were banished ...

But they understood me they could consider me their king and father, after all they were part of me. " He said. "And they knelt, of course some ran away from me. " He said.

And of anything the beings we baptized on Krypton were not simple Neanderthals the beings who lived there were sorts of gigantic prehistoric humanoidlizards.

And being the third generation of ancients and the forms of primordial beings,such as reptilian beasts, ancient creatures that felt to whom they should belong more than the Kryptonians themselves who came after...

And it was equal to earth at first, similar in fact, it was left to us, and so were vast, the beings the monsters that lived there, were sogreat.

And they were like states and endowed with mystical abilities beyond human comprehension, since at the time they were beings of basic instincts...

And some could be molded and with that done experiments using the beastly beings and lizards...

And so it was as done in ancient Kryptonians...

You could even feed on your meats, even cook...

You would know that there would be no conscious life, and as others do not have the power to understand much even this was possibly one of the destroyedkingdoms.

And irretrievably converted by the dark lady or great worm that emerged from ancient legends of other planets.

\- What he did purify... - Interrompeu Batman

\- There were both ways...

\- I could say that purification would be the same as obliteration or even the energy that would lead to devouring or even exile in other dimensions of sleeps without dreams...

Purify? - Perguntou Batman.

What does that mean? "I wanted to know Bruce looking at the horizon...

\- I could have done this put to sleep, or put in cryogenic tanks. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Take them to another dimension to send them to the banishments and far beyond the portal of annihilation. " He said.

\- But... - I wanted to know Bruce...

\- But it wasn't like that, not like that. – Said Zariel...

Not entirely.

\- They dropped a bomb equivalent to their atomic bombs millions oftimes, about twenty atomic bombs, more powerful than the ones dropped on their planet at the time they destroyed Hiroshima

\- Zariel It's very similar.

How much strength? " Asked Batman.

" As powerful as thousands of Darkseidspores. - Zariel said Zariel.

" They wanted the field clean for experiments, so there was no place for prehistoric beasts and monsters without consciousness.

\- Or... - He said.

\- Or... - Repeated Bruce...

\- I could make them sleep for eternity and thus send them to another dimension without ever waking up and neverdreaming, a sleep without dreams and without contact with this world...

\- But... - Bruce said...

\- But there were many and my allies were in a hurry, some of them wanted to wait, others wanted to do the job faster. " He said.

\- So they went to the easiest and fastest alternative. " Said Batman.

\- They thought so. " He said.

But you don't. " Said Batman.

That's exactly right. " He said.

\- They didn't know that even though they were new inferior beings of this new dimension, I still let them loose...

With my ability they didn't know I freed them...

\- You let them go while you're free.

And so cthulhu and so many others came from entropy and the ancient universe...

And they arose with them, and Ceitas and cults that worshipped him arose.

An offshoot of ancient cults...

"For them it would be without a shadow of a doubt,that getting rid of them, there would be no way to worry about coming back or future dangers. – He said.

\- But... - Repeated Batman

\- I banished them by getting them to sleep like I did your mother and like I did the others. " He said.

Don't they know that? - Wanted to know Batman

\- To this day..., no.

\- And they believe they've all been exterminated. – Asked Batman

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

Isn't that irresponsible? Tried the dark knight.

So to speak. "He said.

\- But we have no problems or consequences. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- No harm, of course. " Said Batman.

"So they sanitized the ancient land that would be Krypton, and cleaned the system so that they would experiment and populate them...

\- The traces of monsters and destruction and death negative energy left before his brothers left themselves imprisoning themselves outside the conscious universe...

Still there were entropic energy rooted with so many interdimensional reactors that I put through doubts. Zairelsaid.

\- Interdimensional reactor. " Said Batman.

\- I have energy reactors on artificial planets that would be part of the ship from the beginning and the end. " He said.

\- They didn't feel pain, didn't they? - asked Batman

\- They weren't conscious beings, they weren't intelligent. – Rebutd Zariel... - But they acquired later with conviviality with others.

In their subconscious they recognize me, no matter the creature, they bowed and revered me. " He said.

\- These creatures had no names or humanly productive language, they had another kind of language. " He said.

\- But because they did not call if their will was oriented solely and exclusively to the destruction of the others and to total dominion. " He said.

"But they had as a principle the destruction and corrupting other beings.

\- Their bodies occupied hundreds of kilometers long, they were not the giants that exist today in this world and were so resilient that their civil war was destined to be eternal.

And they were moved by hatred, power, and greed, they followed themselves and the Land of Krypton beforethey were sanitized..

And it was much bigger than it was at the time of the collapse or when the last Kryptonians existed.

\- Their minds, blackened by a hatred never seen before, seemed like prehistoric beasts like their dinosaurs, were incapable of the act of creation, at least good creation.

But they corrupted and converted those who approached thanks to their influence and the gift of fascination. – He said.

They were immense caijus with immeasurable gallows and descomunal powers...

And I had contact with them before the old land was destroyed, before they no longer communicated before they simply existed on Krypton...

And they reproduced, and so continued their war, they were close to the shapeshifters and vampires of their world.

And they should not coexist peacefully, with many organic shapes differences, they looked like hybrids of monsters and other creatures.

Your power to destroy ancient bombs before they're banned...

You still have them, don't you, Zariel? " Said Batman.

He smiled and his smile was evil.

\- They are what give energy to the spores and some tools of destruction of myplanet.

And in the old days it was like this, I don't know if Darkseid would do it today, but he studies them and has them too, and an immense force and its obliterating light.

And through their will the creatures were banished to a dimension that in practice should be inaccessible, but not to.

And a kind of hidden prison of all material life present throughout the multiverse, some called other Abyss Nexos or Banishment, but do not know for sure where they are or what place.

But, I know, this was where the other gods brothers imprisoned themselves,, they tried to contain their sister and their brother God.

The door of nightmares they move through them and also the door of dreams and a form of communication and conversion.

\- Some of these creatures had to be really extinct and obliterated their broken souls..., this was the original thought of my allies. " He said.

"But I didn't do it. "I have banished them from material reality.

\- But like this crystal man I also have them in a hidden dungeon of Apokolips..

\- I know Darkseid could have it yet, but I'm not sure.

Why are you telling me this? " asked Batman.

\- How about taking as you trust, if someone takes you if they try to destroy or control me know that there are counting on you two more people.

And that they are nothing more than Daassade and Kalibak, people besides me who are aware of thisstory. – Said Zariel.

\- And also a way to control kryptonians.. – Disse.

\- I intend to tell you as my future right-hand man, a vote of confidence, and a fact I wish to show you later.

\- It's part of the contract, isn't it. " Said Batman.

That's right, i'm going to get you Zariel Zarielsaid.

" He said. – Monsters or evil beings and genetically altered beings and embryonic forms these researches are interesting and help in cloning kryptonians..

And unlike so many of my children, they wouldn't dare do anything about it.

And I know that darkseid the kalibak's sons maybe, and or even Dassad that the two are faithful to Darkseid,and would never and never oppose him, neither of them would have any ideas to control and free or even get away with these things...

And with accurate and compelling information, and I know where to hurt those who oppose me, I know who to hurt if something happens, and worlds won't bewhole.

And not safe if one of my experiences, and if creations are stolen or even reappear in this dimension.

\- You're a blackmailing, menacing monster. " He said.

"But even so, you don't change the past. " He said.

"We must change the future... - He said.

\- That's for us to be cleared up. – Said Zariel...

" That and to control me? "He groaned closing his eyes.

"Would you know that the future is no longer the same? He asked.

\- You know that after our deal. - Batman continued.

"There would be no way to split up. "Bruce said.

"And even if it can't be separated anymore. "Bruce said.

\- I don't intend to be without you and I don't intend to give you your freedom. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- You've already made the deal there's no turning back. "Bruce said.

But you don't have to threaten me. " He said.

– Anyway, in this future case for my goals, this would not happen so soon. "And so I said.

" You bring more advantages than disadvantages. " He said.

"You know I won't oppose you. " He said.

\- No, it's a threat, I just know that somehow if you had the opportunity you'd use them to destroy Apokolips or even kill other aliens, he said.

"And I'm giving you the power to control this technology, too. " He said.

" And or even blackmail someone and maybe use them as blackmail, or bargain. " He said.

"I'm giving you the knowledge and the opportunity. " He said.

And that would be nice. " Thought Batman looking around.

The universe thousands of years ago was different from now...

The flames and sparks of life were paramount, these formations were different...

\- You would have been recognized as a direct descendant of an ancient god, as ancient as time itself. " He said.

" The moment you could control at will and get obedience, without needing a gallows, you will be connected to it...

\- Some scholars speculate that the gate of Annihilation would be a gateway to this parallel universe, where souls would be instantly torn apart by arcane conditions.

And escape is impossible if they tried to do it from the inside,but not from the outside, but for them it was a perfect place where they continued to war amongthemselves.

And a means of arriving, and a means of searching for organic forms of experiments, between the barriers of dreams of the desires of curses and despair, a cycle of death and self-destruction.

\- Once exiled the original inhabitants of Krypton, the land was free for the new work, since it really took a lot of work.

\- In this way for its creators scientists with a lot of creativity, once shaped their world our creator made the world as we would know it.

But it was the beginnings, they were different raw and even primitive...

And before its destruction of Krypton, but, around thousands of years in the past and amid research, not in the way we know it, but of itsancestors.

And its predecessors and the times before the collapse of Krypton, and were created the Sea, Heaven and Earth and the Nine Powers.

And this was similar to the earth, but in a different way, they were buried very deep in krypton's ownmother.

And that kind of power was what energized and put a reactor inside the planet in formation,, it was a good reason to take the energy out of it, which led to its collapse and instability.

And after a while the reactor would return to normal.

Some of them realized millennia after wars that they could harness the energy of the center of the earth, so they extracted it without suspecting that it would cause its instability or even destruction...

As a precaution I put inside thisnucleus, this planet an interdimensional reactor, in case I had to destroy and they dared betray me.

And well that would cause a real catastrophe, immense and destructive.

\- And among the forest the passage between several worlds that also could not withstand their pressure, were merged to the new place.

And after all were created the first generation of gods and the heavenly well would be to say that it would be Rao, and other gods who would be enraged if they were betrayed by slaves.

They were originally made for manual labor no more fair, since we had problems with the earth training androids.

And its inhabitants, its messengers and executioners who often walked this land without war on living beings, first irrational, children of the SavagePower.

And then the intelligent, children of nature who populated Krypton since the humanoids came long after.

His inscriptions and ancient prophecies ancient scriptures encrusted in stones dated andexplained.

And with language so old that only ancient magic could translate, but they were never really translated to the end with adaptations and many times they were futile attempts...

And in this way only those who had contact with ancient technology was connected with the power of the law, and this law had power with the mind that were psychic connections.

And Kryptonians were not beings of magic, they had been separated between a clan..

And another, the scientists and the wizards, and at the end of it I was really happy to cause this weakness to them and my allies not to listen...

And just as I kept looking from afar and sometimes I visited them and hid my ship, not that I needed one after all...

And so some scholars who made attempts to find a forgotten goddess they learned of an ancient deity who offered wisdom in exchange for power and symbiosis...

After all they were curious about the old one that were made of energy and were aware...

\- Conscientiousness? - Repeated Batman. - Were you alive? - I wanted to know.

\- The crystals were based on unified psychic and spiritual energy living as used and had based on soul energy, where spiritual beingswere consumed. .

And they accumulated knowledge as longer than life,, buts, they were conscious and so were ancient souls of the original inhabitants..

And kryptonians themselves you can trap inside the same crystals these crystals are nuclei of ancient souls. – It said.

\- Souls and crystals were one are living creatures that are equal to kryptonite...

It would actually be me, but I'd be a long way from being a woman, it was their translation that was livingbeings, but not so wrong...

And so I would tell and all would one day say some scholars that these creatures were called Verasdis left marks of their territories and were created by a God older than existence itself.

They thought that what came before them, were other forms of lives created by me...

But it's their carnal evolutions induced to decrease in size.

That I could say that I abandoned them and went to another dimension, whose name many are afraid to pronounce, meaning both life and death, shovels and destruction, others say it was the Vermis Magnus.

And she was a beautiful beautiful woman and what she had beautiful, also had to be a shadow or a remnant of something huge that could not be consumed the remnant of the union.

And it was close to the creation of the rivers of blood, well gone mad after the creator or the creator went away to observe after helping us clean up theplace.

And after the previous war, who created these beings and watched them to know what they were going to do next and then abandoned their own luck in search of the creator...

They told me, there was an experiment a promising inhabitant, someone who was provided with an above-average intelligence...

And what I went to find out after your partial freedom to proceed with the experiments...

And over the ages they were more developed and with that they distanced themselves from their ancestors and their primitive counterparts, and with that they involved with it intelligence and strength capabilities...

And your desire to let go of your creators...

And they longed for freedom, they didn't want to be the ones who heard the compulsion to help, and also that some krypton scientists who considered themselves the most evolved...

And wanting to firm power and put his theories to the test an ancestor ofKal-el Kal.

And he found this idea interesting and wanted to put the proof bring an ancient power that abandoned Krypton.

And I was the source of their curiosity, they believed that they could no longer use their forces that would appeal to the strength of science and not to their physical strength.

And they didn't want to appeal to manual labor anymore, so they tried to reach me, a long time ago, the only way to lure their father and divine mother closer to their god.

The divine mother to close to him, in this period of the solar system, I occupied the female form, some claim to ask permission to the advice of Krypton.

And seeking approval, he whined begging to let him use that power and many allegations.

And they came to me, asking for something that would never be done without my consent, it was doubtful...

No longer have the compulsion to help. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And the fact that he's very convincing and or they're very stupid.

And also confuse me with a woman after all, did not always see me and of course can be androgen and change sex depending on the body that reincarno ...

And some say he was looking to bring an inexhaustible energy source from another dimension, or simply brag about his success.

By all means if you want my opinion he thought he was too much, and in every way he was narcissistic.

And so his haughty to his brothers did, but do not know what they talked ...

Besides a business proposal and in search of an inexhaustible energy source, fall into the stewardship, were lazy and do not want to do manual labor ...

All the ancient cultures, planets and civilizations that still exist, and of course they were witnesses to that meeting, felt ashamed.

It was something shared by the ancient guardians of words of ancient civilizations who exiled themselves and cut off contact with the Kryptonians..

And they were as I can say they thought they were superior...

And they are unanimous at one point: a servant of the Creator, you know who you are, and here we go, committed the most grave of sins by longing to overthrow him from his throne.

The name of this enemy of Creation varies according to the history subjugate ancient god and bring to enslave, dwarf and even an ancient ancestor of Superman.

And in his mind, he could just enjoy this technique, he said, and actually do something that the previous one couldn't.

But your name in Kryptonian and Zoerd el...

Well the weapons were created by genetic engineering the same engineering that would create kryptonians...

Well he considered above being a simple servant...

And though their souls condemned by the ambitions and the ancientstrength s of cursed weapons...

And he missed to such an extent that I could curse to such an extent that there would be no descendants left to tell history...

That guy was weird, at best he challenged me to creative glory, in my view he seemed pathetic and bordered on the funny, and so he was extremely incompetent too...

Anyway this was my mistake to find something funny and let him do whatever he wanted I should have left him trapped in the abyss and never let go.

But somehow... How far should you go... Curiosity...?

I could give him a gift, it would be interesting to see what he would do with it and so he won, give life to everything heimagined.

And to emerge incredible experiences, and creations, overtime.

And so in his thoughts all that would come after him were his inheritance and mark, besides leaving a bad impression and a hideous and evil legacy...

And when he had returned this was an interesting power even if he's going to do something would be interesting...

But of course if he used it for something beneficial, but he didn't...

And for this we will stay with Opponent, not to harm the innocent, but his name wasZoerd-El, only later, to designate him. Zoerd

He alone was arrogant more than a simple opponent, he was a fool with conqueror mania.

According to the Elders of Mu One, they were and always were my fies and most respected followers was one of the hidden societies and ancient dimensions, earlier eras and pre dimension.

And they were ancient scientists of the universe, lords of the stars, who paid a visit to Krypton who were also hunted down and banished from that little plane...

And you were then in ideological confrontations, and disgusting specimens, I should have stopped when I could, but I didn't, I let them have too much freedom...

The society of shadows and magic outside the earth and in the universe, led by ancient inhabitants who would later abandon Krypton at the time of the split after the creation of that planet..

\- And I still have the organic matter and genetic material saved from how to do beyond the raw material.

And they would go to the LaraxianGalaxy, which migrated at the time of the great split, and they cursed him before breaking his powers would be frozen and would be in the background...

The wars that came after and the fear of the seal of slavery caused them to blame other gods their creators for their mistakes...

And they were punished hard... And so they did everything to avoid lifting the order...

Rao, my son born as a star donated strength and power, imprisoned like a cursed Sun, enraged took away his powers in the red sun changing color, since it never mattered before.

And with a headquarters on an ancient moon of Krypton where it was also destroyed and amazingly it has a name similar to a country on its planet, you can guess, Batman.

And they left the planet Krypton...

The society of Um Mu was formed of ancient pre-ancientsociety, they accepted ancient Kryptonians and inhabitants of the Laraxiansgalaxy...

\- It was called Básil,and the research center of an entire moon was named Great Sertão Veredas, an immense huge desert with several scattered oases.

They've had years ofresearch, years of testing,, years of experiments in search of opening interdimensional land portals and lost and destroyed worlds and successfully...

He would have traveled to the forbidden dimension and learned from the Ancient Beasts the Dark and Hate Arts, planning his own war against me, its creator..

And the first life forms that ever walked on Krypton and some new planets.. .

Kryptonians...

But his attempt to rival the Heavenly Glory, they in turn were cursed fools, and it was with the profane knowledge acquired his revolution found no support.

At least in the beginning.

Andin the other Kryptonians,, the Atita and the Lalatina,it was the time of thesplit, and his allies who helped him he deceived them and arrested them.

And making a wild and growing brain power, in one of their wars fought in dimensions some abandoned them in battle, others still remained by their side...

There was the beginning of a civil war...

\- That in my view, they looked like rats when the ship sank (i.e. they abandoned it) the man facing the entity, and he was also banished. But at the last moment, if repentancekilled...

And I whistled, that fool was rivaling me wanting to show that they could really oppose me

I don't know if he was a fool or if he thought he was too young, and after all, I thought he was a lost son, someone who needed a way.

And yet he challenged me to something I never saw in mind I thought would never happen...

And so he created several weapons of mass destruction the great claw and the great spider were destructive and indestructible souls and weapons of mass destruction...

And so a thing done by a dumb father, and so with our mistakes we learn never to repeat ourselves,

And allow him to create two worlds for himself, where his order would be heard and the form would be the fruit of his will, I believe that heand thought that he would make a beautiful world...

This would be the origin of the Abyss of Thandas,a reduced replica of the horrors witnessed by the Opponent in the exile of the Ancient Beasts.

And the Opponent populated his world with creations inspired by his mentors and his own creations in on the very moon of Krypton in Básil at the research center..

And thus generating the first Demons, and the first mutants, coming from himself using his own DNA mixed with my children, as the basis of experiments, his hatred and all his corruption.

And so came the first demon goddess...

\- It said watching each key of the screen.

My first betrayal those who did not help me in previous moments ...

And of course he would pass the recessive gene and the mark of slavery without knowing if necessary I would mark him to be the one who felt the misfortune and compulsion to help...

\- It is assumed he beg for mercy to this day , he still exists,imprisoned and tortured, of course, and former, ruling the Abyss from thecitadel of Infernum.

And now nothing more than my prisoner and my slave, a third demonic dimension, forming only and exclusively of his own creations, an army of corruptors and murderers..

And for a day of revenge, he just used and was banished from the site creating his own dimension. – He said.

\- And I learned from mymistakes, too much kindness spoils..

\- I was curious, he was busting me, challenging me...

And then I imprisoned his first descendants and enslaved him as the first corruptor...

But I was wondering if I really would do anything about it or let it sink until I wasn't curious anymore and get it over with.

\- So curiosity led her...

\- And tricked and used others to just fuck with everything. " Said Batman.

\- Making excuses to curse and fuck with excuses for it.

\- Why do you think Kryptonians can hear so well? - He asked him toward Batman.

Batman looked at the memories of the universe the horizon of events...

" Is it part of your alien physiology in the yellow sun? " Asked Batman.

\- Not previously, they always had it when the mark of slavery was lifted.

"If they were lowered they heard a cry for help from anywhere they were sent as my emissaries and soldiers who would serve to help them would be faster than comet syrups. " He said.

"And if they didn't help, they would suffer intense pain.

– The compulsion to help them would force them even if they did not want to help those who were in danger.

Under any kind of sun...

My power comes from darkness, I created an eternal darkness made them sleep and not wake up. " He said.

"All those who did not have magic would not wake up. " He said.

– Magic and science and those who could cut deaf and blind to magic cut theirlaws and forcing them to obey us, if not sleeping for eternity.

And they had the mark of slavery was part of their physiology, and forced them to obey...

\- The compulsion to help.

" It was necessary and were one of the laws implanted in its DNA...

And they were pre-programmed to obey...

\- Then why did you take them out...?

\- It was a thought, a proof of good kindness, I had hope. " He said.

"But in fact, it's because they're troublesome. " He said.

" And because they are similar to psychic powers having impulse in them and the compulsion to help, even not wishing is encrusted in the mark of slavery... – Said.

"And they were forced to do so, in the early days when we needed them to defend the miners from the dangers, they were driven to it... – He said.

\- I could take away their powers as much as make them sleep and not wake up. " He said.

\- There is a trigger for the massive cellular uncontrollable and even a way to make them sterile and even make them regress in cycles of evolution. " He said.

" Until they became mere kaijus... - Said.

"They were primal beasts, primitive as giant reptilian monsters. She said...

– Or return to being mere Verasdis...

\- So like us humans in prehistoric eras,, we were like descendants of monkeys... - Batman said...

Kryptonians were descendants of gigantic reptiles...

\- Yes... - Zariel said

\- ... And like kryptonians,they were descendants of dinosaurs and reptiles similar to theirs, but they were mystical, excomunous forces, or even, as I can say.

" They were with mineral parts, equal to kryptonite, like stones encrusted in their bodies...

\- But it never happened entirely, he challenged me countless times so many that I could get revenge in the future or better..

And he even made the attempt to abandon this kingdom in his escape, without succeeding of course, and seeing my form, he feared...

And for a woman as old as the ruin of the abyss of the ancient beasts, I imprisoned him, and swore, that he would be freed when the last of his descendants died..

And leaving his descendants to take care of things and their revenge, which never came to anything,I tortured him and left him in the hands of my descendants to continue torturing..

And to this day and continue their research and their work in the Krypton galaxy,they continued to make him suffer...

\- Later repentant used the other world that called the land temere of tomorrow, it was a dimension I by himself am the one who guards the gates of the ruin of resentment and resentment ...

And I turned away, I took the soul of them all and imprisoned them within my kingdom in resentment and ruin...

Part of my dimension was the dimensions outside the physical plane.

But he couldn't do anything that didn't bring much destruction...

And this man even though I hunted him down right after the Krypton war, I took him and did more experiments to the point where he begged for death, something that never happened...

And I trapped him in the wall of resentment using their souls and their grudges...

And the stars that die their energies and life belong to me they are used to close barriers and separate the dimensions...

I left him in this dimension and there were those who obeyed me and continued the experiments with him and so always he would be tortured ...

And so they one day let him escape, and it was on this day that he asked Krypton for help..

And the council would help and forgive if it did one last experiment, a powerful weapon of indestructible mass destruction...


	99. Chapter 99

63

No cult these days is more scattered, insidious, mysterious and difficult to define than the Cult of Cthulhu.

Itwould be as strong as any other life form...

And they were born from the old before men and some lives...

And the primordial gods born at the time of the end of an earlier universe only when he one day love a goddess who would eventually corrupt.

And they being their children of a first moment before they turned into beasts, or evil gods corrupted by entropy...

Perhaps the Cult is the most concrete example of the Great Ancients' power of influence over the human race.

And they could say that ancient beings primordial the creation of mankind...

Primitive peoples as well as extremely sophisticated civilized societies were inspired by Cthulhu's dreams of madness.

When they were put to sleep by the lullaby of the gods, Zariel put them into a sleep as deep and beautiful as their greatest desires.

And they were so deep and strong that some would only wake up in the confines of time in the last moment of breath of a dying universe.

What unites different individuals in distant parts of the world in the same nefarious belief?

The Big Bang, would be a great alarm clock, the flute he played as he wandered around the universe...

And as you wander the stars like a comet from a great bluish light of your long hair like a trail of stars...

The melody so sonorous and beautiful that it would make everyone sleep in eternal sleep for thousands of years once, a single sound and a melody...

And as for the old cult members who kept their flute and that old

Although the stereotyped image of the cultist is that of a maniac wearing a cloak and carrying a ghastly curved knife, cults and cultists are, in fact, very different from each other.

\- But they all wear the same clothes, and wear daggers, too. "Bruce said.

Well sometimes it is so, since he saw the servants and occultists of Lupus, but in some cases he saw a man or woman in any civilian clothes...

As far as the Cult of Cthulhu is concerned this is no different.

The Cult of Cthulhu is essentially a religious organization whose greatest purpose is to promote the awakening of its lord and a new era of chaos and change.

But they don't know about the power of the ban, the rules established by the ancients, the divine barriers...

And these rules, are under the power and linked to their own existences...

And whose rules are imposed they are obliged to obey in case any ancient man were to cry out for them.

While all cultists can be judged insane, this does not mean that all cults are formed by uncontrollable or suicidal individuals, in some cases madness.

And they are then, ignorant as to the old waterings,

The Cult of Cthulhu in Prehistory:

And they came as a part of the ancients of earlier universes.

In ancient times, still at the dawn of man, Cthulhu was openly venerated as a royal force.

And these forces and occultists were an old strand as to this was even ancient power as to the affiliations of

The Cult of Cthulhu dates back to human prehistory, cave paintings found in caves and stone idols indicate that worship was present in the Neolithic. It is possible that the early societies were somehow inspired by Cthulhu through his visions.

Well. The first king of Atlantis before being king, had a kingdom that was not underwater água...

When the Verasdis, who were ancient creatures, came to the east and other worlds through the entropy and fissures of time between the realities and dreams of men...

Circles and barriers arose with the waves of energy of dreams and emotions...

And with them came monsters and the monster king, coming from entropy, and from the primordial ancient force of the early ages of human creation...

Fragments of the ancient vieram with them, many were sensitive and saw that with him the priest of the ancients...

And there was the triple strength to triple form, my beastly form after eating the

The mythical city of Atlantis built huge granite temples devoted not only to Cthulhu, but to his sons Ghatanathoa and Ythorgtha.

And he is the father of the ancients and the oldest his powers would seal these creatures...

And they know a part of the story about cults...

The cult in the city, considered by many scholars as the cradle of human civilization, operated openly as one of the most influential among dignitaries in the upper layers of the population.

The Priests of Cthulhu were among the most important citizens, with access to rulers.

They were feared to know the secrets of the beyond and to secretly practice the black arts. Cthulhu was considered the God of Dreams and Omens, a deity neutral to humanity.

The ancient creatures, before the creation of mankind

Ceitas and cults that worshipped him, they also venerated me, the former father of all of them, who created them.

In Hyperborea he was called Kthulhut, and was the main rival of the God Tsathoggua venerated by prehuman races such as voormis.

And they had as he saw, my double form, were two forms, that of a benevolent god in a divine human form, and that of an immense beast so great immense that it ad ad ation of dying stars and lost worlds.

And that swallowed worlds and was an immense gigantic humanoid red demon as similar to an immense drachonic demon.

And yes, I'm swallowing them as you create new beginnings I eat the old worlds.

The human conquerors from overseas lands introduced the cult of Kthulhut into the lands they dominated and before long the cult spread to the glorious capital Commoriom.

The people of Mu Island in turn feared Cthulhu and turned to their three children to appease their anger.

Basalt temples devoted to Zoth-Ommog, Ythorgtha and Ghatanathoa were the most sought after by the faithful.

And these temples hidden and worshipped as the god of silence and darkness, and with it seeing the arrival of a thousand years of darkness...

Where magic would be forgotten and with me would come the darkness without stars.

The obscure human society of K'n-yan, which to this day inhabits blue caves in the earth's underground, continues to follow rituals aimed at its greater God, "Tulu".

And I'm before the world of light...

It was also the followers of Cthulhu who banished the last remaining members of the serpent people living in ancient Valusia.

But they know that the serpent people worship me and are always looking for me...

And then you made them believe this story of reincarnation...

Yes, right there... - She said.

And they know that my power of silence in darkness and eternal sleep in a world without dreams...

Cthulhu's reign as The One God major lost power, especially when devotedcults.

And so much to me, that would be the only thing that would control him...

And to him,and began to be associated with black magic, sacrifices and consortium with the race of the abyssal.

The magic as ancient as the forgotten time of what they call the black age, or was of silence...

Fear drove most of the faithful away.

And that's when the gods hibernated...

And they're still looking for me.

And they believe I'm the end, the one who eats everything.

And the one who keeps the day...

And they fear me as much as they would fear the boogeyman.

When each of these prehistoric civilizations collapsed, mystical knowledge and belief in Cthulhu was gradually replaced by belief in other terrestrial entities.

Heroes and champions who stood against Cthulhu and his secto have gained divine status...

And starting to occupy a high level that gave rise to the first pantheons.

And I created them, and even if it's in a different way than they spread...

And they came with them the lost tribes, the first worshippers.

The Lost tribes of Cthulhuwere ancient priests who came from other planets.

They were my servants, ancient scientists, former followers, and went into conflicts and fought among themselves, in the ancient war of resumption, their ceremonies, their languages and theircultures.

And as much as his knowledge and ancient laws and scriptures were kept secret and kept,the Cult of Cthulhu never disappeared altogether.

Fragments of these ancient beliefs traveled the world, reaching distant corners where descendants of these civilizations still paid homage to the Great Ancient.

It is possible that the cult has not been professed openly from then on, except in extremely primitive societies, butscholars.

And many of them that I got that believe that I continue to act, in the major human civilizations.

And I left clues, of course not all were real...

There are clear indications that the Cult of Cthulhu persevered in Babylon and Mesopotamia,you simply created its origin. – Batman said.

His cultists were part of an important society of navigators in Phoenicians that also honored Dagon and was in collusion with the abyssals.

They were infiltrated among merchants who sailed the RedSea, and they have reports...

And scriptures as to the passage of rivers of blood...

And you set a trap. " Said Batman.

Yes, I did. "And I left marks as I traveled to some of the worlds. " He said. And ceremonies...

There were plants. " He said. – That could be used to make them use and cultivate for me.

What are they for?

Feed me with magic and ease the restrictions...

And they're not real plants, are they?

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

They appeared in the previous dimension.. .

And they are alive, more like living parasites, they are a mixture of color creeper and aspect of a miscegenation between blueberry and uses...

And they have magical properties, in humanoid beings they make them purple gelatinous monster.

And capable of creating any magic.

But... - Batman said he understood...

They root monsters incapable of rational thinking...

But you?

They give mestrengthand make me able to interact more from the human world...

And so assuming more my body..., without restrictions and without limited time.

And to use your body better giving more strength and able to a certain period of time act without the restrictions...

And in humans and other races, they regress to previous life when used in gas...

So this is a trap... - Said.

Simulate the return of a deity using scientific and chemical means, but it is nothing more than an opening of restrictions...

And when they reached the Mediterranean, laying foundations among the Etruscans that preceded the Romans.

The Cult adapted, thriving in the underworld, in the form of closed brotherhoods that kept their activities secret.

And they didn't find out how much the properties of the parasitic plants.

In the earth's ecosystem it would cause environmental change wherever it is, detach nevoa, electricity, and cause dimensional uncontrol to the finest line between the finest and unstable dimensions.

In classical Greece, the Cult of Cthulhu was strong in Crete andMinos.

Smallbut well-organized cults existed in the land of the Parthians, Syria and Judea.

And they spread out watching my influence and presence...

Along with slaves and goods, the belief in Cthulhu traveled through theeast.

And from the mountains of Central Asia, through India and the Middle East.

And when we went there, well...

Now I realize...

You're using me.

And that there was something wrong. " Said Batman.

So that was it. " Said Batman.

Creating your own story...

In Imperial Rome, the Cult gained influence among wealthy merchants who traded with foreigners from the most distant corners of the empire.

And a means of feeding on energy and flow. "He said.

And the ancient Romans saw me as a...

Later and previous reincarnation that roams the land. – Said Batman

Using me as your host.

You're more like an interdimensional parasite. " Said Batman.

But the Cult of Cthulhu was not only present in the civilizations of the ancientworld, but I could see that they are easily manipulated...

He was strong in primitive societies that practiced wild rituals of blood, death, and madness.

Yes. There were two eclipses in Greece and in two different cities and periods coinciding with reincarnation, and even with ceremonies...

And there were also in Mesopotamia three more eclipses between periods of change...

And with that the catastrophic opening of the time portals and four earthquakes...

Know the times when there would be an eclipse and talk about a prophecy that was nothing more than the passage of time, and they will fall like ducklings...

In isolated places such as the mountains of Nepal, the remote islands of New Zealand, the tropical jungles of Southeast Asia or New Guinea.

In these places, Cthulhu's name was shouted at the top of his lungs under the light of torches in profane ceremonies.

The litany "Go, Iä", or "I'm hungry! I'm hungry! cast fear into the shadows.

Well, that's what you feel, like you said before. - Evaluated Batman.

After all, eat stars and create artificial aliens for trade, isn't it? " Said Batman.

Well, hunger is waiting, because when you're a physical being and or in organ creation, or beings of flesh and blood, you expect me to have a form. Zariel said.

\- You when you were human, you ate chicken, cow and pork, some ate other beings...

Imagine your Greek gods as cows, inhabitants of Krypton as a pig, humans as your chicken. " He said.

Some needed to marinate. "She said.

Chickens give me heartburn. " Said Batman.

A well-documented study was conducted in 1860 by the late Professor William Channing Webb of Princeton University.

And even though it was considered documented, they still wouldn't have the real data.

And not concrete, when one can boycott study and when one can manipulate results. " Batman said.

While exploring the northern coast of Greenland, Webb discovered a small, isolated tribe of Eskimos unlike any other.

Shunned and feared by the other tribes of the region, the degenerate gang practiced abominable rituals including human sacrifice.

Wouldn't it be cannibalism, eating Kryptonians?

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said. "We are not of the same species. Zariel said.

These rituals were practiced before ancient carvedstones, ate some creatures, drained their blood and wrote with them.

And it was long forgotten...

And some still grow the plants...

They're called the lady of the blue moon.

Small bright grapes of lilac color, bright with a blooming light and shining in the moonlight.

And she glowed in the dark, her taste was similar to that of a blueberry...

Andrepresenting an immense sea figure with the head of an octopus

\- Um tornasuk, or demon, that the primitives called Cthulhu.

And he was an immense humanoid red dragon, some Ceitas still worshipped him and his name sometimes feared.

Although the Eskimo tribe disappeared without a trace, the drawings of the idols copied byWebb.

And some scholars of the subject, held incredible resemblance to divine representations venerated by other primitive peoples.

And he was the symbol and the envoy of silence...

God of ruin, of darkness, of eternal sleep...

The beautiful sculpture, as if posing in a field, his body, carved with inscriptions.

And these were carved into the sculpture, his physiognomy was the same as his, that of now.

It was the same as what Lupus signed up for in it...

You could use that, right? Zariel said in his direction.

A tribe inhabiting the remote island of Rotorua at that time where he showed himself in the midst of the eclipse that heralded the coming of the demons of hell.

And yes, it appeared coincided with this day, which according to history he would bring the announcement of demons and gods on earth.

And he wrote and reported to him...

And he came into his room knowing where he'd be, after all the story said the same thing.

And in Polynesia it had as its main deity a god or marine demon incredibly similar to tornasuk and its wild rituals were identical to those of the Eskimos.

And he remembers that in this same historical period there was a drought, right there when he showed up it was just the day before they tried to kill him, and then came the idea, there was a storm announcement.

And according to history it would be right on this day that would come the end of the drought with a storm.

Worship me. "He said with all his cock face around the crowd.

And then I will bring the rain the rivers and the end of the drought...

Get down on your knees.

And all there would go with spears towards him when an immense and destructive lightning bolt sprang up around the sky...

And falling strategically there, after all there was a tree by his side.

It was the most scary moment I could imagine...

And the impending slaughter...

Unlike them, he knew you shouldn't be under trees when it rains...

And what was scarier was that it rained...

Right at the same time.

Even more curious is the similarity of symbols and patterns used by people separated by incredible geographical distance.

Webb identified some symbols in different primitive cultures as belonging to the ancient Tsath-Yo alphabet, once used by the hyperbolic people.

Webb's anthropological notes suggest that these peoples somehow had a common origin, especially with regard to their religion and mythology.

And about that blue moon lady plants, it was grown in caves and was born in the middle of the night.

Based on Webb's study, other isolated tribes were found in South America, Central Asia, Africa, New Zealand, and the Alaskan coast.

And they were born on certain cultivated lands to create monsters and their imminent return.

The work that was done in certain periods in the crops and creations of purple monsters...

And few magicians...

And they never really knew...

And it was the right amount i could eat...

\- Only one would be enough...

And a certain amount like a branch of twenty uvinhas...

And that these peoples were descendants of ancient civilizations,yes it is true...

And that they preserved their belief in Cthulhu and that you shared a very close mythology, glorifying..

And the entities called Ktulu, Cathultus, Clulu or Tulula, all of which are the same God: Cthulhu.

Yes, they existed, yes they came from the old dimensions before the change...

In the light of the 20th century, it seemed unlikely that a cult as ancient and primitive as Cthulhu's would still exist, except in absolutely isolated and uncivilized regions of the world.

And they were mostly great ancestral forces from the early days of earlier times the creation of mortal and properly carnal life...

And around the universe...

Life in the flesh...

In fact, the Cult of Cthulhu, in its various incarnations, has always been present.

And in earlier eras when other alien beings knew them the ancient forces and cults and civilizations, some already extinct...

In mid-1906, an obscure Voo doo-oriented sectwas disjointed by the New Orleans police.

And during the coming of cults, society and civilizations and communities that migrated to the new world in later periods populating the new continent...

Suspected of numerous kidnappings and murders, the cult operated inside the swamps ofLouisiana.

They came with them beliefs and ancient and millennial societies and cults...

And practicing what the settlers described as "some kind of demonic black magic."

And with that your old wizards, traditions and cultures.

Its members were degenerates who indulged in blasphemous ceremonies including blood sacrifices and the veneration of fearful statues.

Huge fires burned in the most closed part of the swamp and mutilated bodies were piled at the feet of Clooloo, their venerable entity.

And by some, they call my name, sometimes fearful said earlier played with words in order to forget that it is me ...

Most of the defendants captured by police were deemed too insane to face trial and only two were tried and hanged.

Some use flowers and fruits to regress and call in prayers and even invoke ancestral forces...

One of the captured men, an old man named Castro, reported that the cult he was part of was part of something much larger and old.

A global cult active in various parts of the world under different names, but which in essence professed the same infamous belief.

According to Castro, Cthulhu, the Great Ancient would one day be released from his ancestral prison proclaiming with his return the end of the Age of Man and the beginning of the end of all material and spiritual things.

The cult prepared humanity for servitude and those devoted to it tried to win their favor through sacrifices.

In his incoherent testimony, the prisoner stated that Cthulhu was the oldest of the gods of mankind and that he would never cease to be venerated.

And they would never forget them, i left with them the flauto of mental sleep...

Truth or lie, Cthulhu's tentacles invade other beliefs.

Cthulhu's presence manifests itself in the hearts of apocryphal sects and Christian separatist churches.

And my presence would be the rush of great change...

And with that would come to great rains, and the weather would be time...

Sectos proliferate by incorporating ancient rituals adding religious symbolism to Mythos in a spurious syncretism.

Even modern and sophisticated religions are not immune to the influence of the Great Ancient.

And the furnaces of monsters and ancients arose...

They would make their monsters that were nothing more than the ancient cauldrons of another ancient technology.

In the march to the American West during the 19th century, several messianic sects relied on more than the Old Testament to convert the faithful and show the way to salvation (or destruction).

And with the cauldrons they'd be what they call an ark where they'd be all over a range of genetic culture and DNA samples...

And they'd be camouflaged like all pure genetic samples and count without male interference...

Even brotherhoods and corporations formed by sailors, fishermen and seamen were suspected of worshipping ancestral marine deities such as Cthulhu, Dagon and Hydra.

On the coast of New England, in the port city of Innsmouth a temple, called the Esoteric Order of Dagon...

Circles of dimensional portals camouflaged by circles...

And ancient gauntlets, gathered its members in rituals that referred directly to Mythos in ceremonies involving among other things the miscegenation of human blood with that of abyssal.

On the occasion of an intervention by the Federal Government in 1928, Innsmouth was closed and much of its residents involved with the Order of Dagon imprisoned.

By consulting the documents and archives found in the temple, it became clear that the cult was much wider than one might suppose with ramifications in various cities and ports around the world.

Branches of the Esoteric Order of Dagon were present in the ports of Marseille, Shanghai, Singapore, Rotterdan and Santos, each with its own characteristics, but all holding similarity.

And not at all and as far as his god was concerned and how he was worshipped.

There were several branches, subsidiaries and most of themonsoons where other members arose...

In the troubled 1920s, a faction of the Cthulhu Cult operating in New York...

And for a long time, this has set its headquarters...

And after he settled in the northern region of the state, planting his influence on the immigrant communities that settled in the new world.

His followers and worshippers come from the Ceitas, principals and sucundarias.

For several years there were other organizations affiliated to the original organization...

The cult was harshly confronted by local authorities and disjointed before it reached a high number of members. Phenomenon semelhante was experienced in Haiti.

And it diverged from other groups that were divided into worshipuvo of great fruits and methods of preparing for the coming of silence and the thousand in darkness...

And where the Cult of Cthulhu entered the culture of the dooflight, until it almost became dissoacious of it.

Since that time, other groups have emerged that have been divided into different methods and objectives.

During the 1930s, the Cthulhu Cult found supporters in revolutionary groups in NorthAfrica.

And this one they pleaded to free themselves from their settlers.

And he spread and transmitted teachings that were ahead of his time...

The man born from the darkness of the blue moon.

And whenever it appeared the radiation from the moon was affecting causing an effect of the light of the blue moon...

It would be a physical and biological effect on the cosmic effects of the satellite...

The reality being fragile the physical field of flow was distended and creating light effects...

And from all regions fragmentation arose and were divided into organizations with secondary objectives...

And that resulted in weather and light effects...

And traveling around the world spreading around by earlier times and forging their origin and spreading their stories, legends about their cults and stories that were of the future, but that upon returning as scriptures...

In Morocco, Sudan and Algeria, the Cult revived mixed with fanaticism and nationalism, used as a tool and instrument of national identity.

Lying and deceiving creating a legend about you.

The same phenomenon could be seen throughout the 1950s and 1960s, in the Central African republics and even in the 1970s with the wars of independence of Angola, Uganda and Tanzania.

Predicting wars, effects of the world he returned at times where he could take advantage, knowing exactly when a storm would occur, climate change of droughts, full moons, and eclipses...

The presence of the Cult of Cthulhu around the world, even at a time that we have agreed to be guided by science andreason.

And that's what it was for to read about astronomy.

And there was no evidence to challenge a his influence...

And especially that of the Great Old continues to shape the minds of men.

Cthulhu's presence is unlikely to ever abandon humanity once and for all.

It is quite true, that there are periods of increased activity when cthulhu's telepathic fumes become clearer, such as what occurred in 1925 when R'Lyeh last emerged.

And he heard about the flute and the lullaby, sometimes hiding in the midst of mouths and beasts that sang them in the immensity of space...

And yes it was a beautiful and dark lullaby and dying at the hands of the gods who felt his presence...

And that made him an expert at retracting and hiding his presence making him undetectable...

But even when the dreamy God... , nor can anyone resist...

And it was mesmerizing. Zariel said.

Nothing more than taking advantage of the moon cycle. " He said.

And with that bringing darkness, with it the energy of the moon intensified...

And he made them sleep in their mental sleep...

And he seems inactive in his sepulchral prison, surely his cult is somehow acting in the shadows, plotting and plotting his return.

And it made them sleep for long periods of time...

And we come to the final article about the Hunter's Arsenal of the Living Dead and other supernatural creatures.

Purification was slow to be learned, to send with the circle of the barrier...

The dream of dreams and that was the gift the power of sleep that would make anyone sleep...

And only the touch on the temple made them sleep...

In this final article, we cover the Formulas and Alchemical Compounds, used for the most diverse effects in the craft of hunting.

The teachings and manuals he had left in the hands of some chosen priest.

These compounds have a varying degree of rarity, some are quite commonplace, but others demand to know themanufacturers.

And of course,he thought each of them could do what he wants, and the individuals who hold the secret of distillation of these formulas, many of which, kept for generations.

A good Hunter knows suppliers and over time develops a unique ability...

And it would be more than beneficial to him.

And to differentiate quality products from mere placebos of questionable utility,he said more thanmesmerizing.

Would the right amount of the plant bring up a placebo effect in some cases and in a large amount?

Yes, it is a poison of some magical dimensions, between dimensions.

And we know that by bringing animals or plants from other environments and or flora, fauna and other ecological environment, it could be catastrophic for the ecosystem...

If everyone knows it would be an environment of an intrusive plant that could destroy the ecosystem.

And that's what any plant or animal does, he's an intruder and a predator in a different environment...

The cost of certain compounds can reach high figures, depending mainly on the rarity of the ingredients and the complexity of their concatenation.

The knowledge of some formulations constitutes a true family treasure, kept in absolute secrecy.

And even though it is magical, after all it is not from the ecosystem, the plants arising from the seeds that I brought, at least are not plants, not vegetable, being magical.

And it would be something else, anything but vegetable, and it is even from another kind of system, one that does not exist in our ecosystem...

Ecosystems have been invaded and destroyed several times, where they exist are parasites and eaters and destroyers of men and other biological forms, all so that they spread, propagate, be born and grow. " He said.

And the cultivated substances his method, recipes and formulas were recreated and often reproduced.

Glass jars are stored in a special compartment of the valise, where they remain protected from shocks that may damage them.

The technology before shock from another dimension, confused lightly and easily with the magic of this dimension.

Despite this, given the volatile nature of some substances, the Hunter is advised to take utmost care and know the dangerous implications of exposing these formulas to adverse conditions.

Each bottle can be recognized through its manufacturer's label.

Fungal Elixir (Toadstool) were good elixirs that could be used...

Fungi have a long history associated with esoteric mysticism.

And each of these seeds brought from other dimensions are invasive and not beneficial to the earth's natural ecosystem...

And the climate and the environment changes with these things, it would be like you said want to go back to your original world...

Genetic memory or memory as I must say...

So, as they are magical, they think and some if not all are aware of their return and in their surroundings...

And environment becomes fragile, so opening dimensional cracks...

And the weather changes...

Mushrooms are a common ingredient used in witches' cauldrons around the world.

Hundreds of years ago, the fungus was directly and indirectly responsible for many people executed on charges of witchcraft.

Fungi are the cause of seizures and seizures, facial distortions and all sorts of unusual and often frightening behavior. Its consumption is associated with hallucinations.

Contact with substances such as ergot, a type of mold that grows on bread and rye, led to the Salem episode.

As far as the raw material and the basis of some substances would be...

And the evil black water, the water of the rivers of blood that are souls, that yogurt that in reality a gelatinous and corrosive living substance that is alive and that can eat other beings,

And coming from a source dimension of creatures similar to Slimes, but which are similar to that of greco yogurt.

Specimens of wild mushrooms, especially those growing in witch ring, have an intimate connection with the fairy world and with nature's entities.

Elemental in the form of gelatinous white yogurt.

Chocolates that will turn those who eat it into chocolate...

They can be used to summon forces...

And as you put it...

Elementais, potentiate wild rituals and to gain access to secret kingdoms.

All dimensions end up doing this, taking a sample of each place visited, after all they are not meant to be eaten...

The mushrooms contained in the jar are quite unusual, a variety obtained in the woods of the British Isles.

They were specially treated to maintain their potency even after being removed from their environment. Given their rarity, they can be used as bargaining currency with beings who hold them in high regard.

People-eating walking mushrooms...

Carnivorous plants eating people...

They'd be great guards and they look good at night, they grow more on the influence of the moon's radiation.

If consumed, especially potent mushrooms like these can open perception to visions, omens, and prophecies.

The Hunter can interpret this experience and get answers to pertinent questions.

Lunar changes its radiation and influence being beneficial in some moments...

It is necessary, however, to be aware that this mode of contact can represent a serious risk and bring serious repercussions.

Some substances dangerous to beings of other dimensions becoming famous in the preparation of poisons.

Skull Powder

Produced from a number of obscure ingredients that seconds they could only be grown at certain times of the year...

And only be made the crops at certain times of the year, including herbs, rare roots, bones and reduced human organs.

And dust, this substance is part of the valise, but its use divides opinions, being much criticized by some.

The fine dust of grayish-white coloration must be aspirated for its effects to be felt.

And the specific blood control also grouping in the various samples.

Once in the bloodstream, assisting in the control of the flow...

And being less thin, thicker, so the flow law would be stronger as hallucinogenic substances...

And the substanceswill be prepared in certain controlled environments, and each of them actsm immediately..

And just like a stimulant, potentiating strength,anabolic for a certain period in the body, simulating a stimulant...

And increasing resistance to superhuman levels as it increases heart and respiratory rate.

It also promotes an enhanced degree of focus andconcentration, stimulant and anabolic drugs...

Finally, the formula considerably diminishes the basic needs of its user, making it not feel - or has mitigated, the effects of sleep, hunger or thirst for long periods.

In view of its immediate benefits, Skull Dust is very useful for Hunters who are undertaking a long mission or consuming their physical and mental reserves.

But entirely addictive..., if it weren't for a deity, the effects wouldn't be the same...

Unfortunately, the benefits produced can subsequently lead to serious disadvantages.

After the effects, the user experiences a period of torpor, tiredness, mental confusion and irritation.

To escape these effects, some decide to make continuous use of the substance.

There are rumors about addiction, but these are treated by some hunters as taboo, to the extent that others prefer to ignore them altogether.

But, it is true, the addiction is immediate, madness and dependence, are reported over the years...

I don't do reports and I don't care, I've never seen anyone who wears it for a long time alive after 10 years of use, they die after languishing unable to eat more and dying...

Totally dependent over time.

For all intents and purposes it is necessary to understand that Skull Dust is dangerous and its use not recommended.

And at this point he would give all the qualities, but with all the side effects that accompany them...

Not all components of Valisena, has mystical origin, some are quite commonplace, but therefore do not cease to have their practical utility.

And in one of the countless dimensions he visited and brought in all ages and later eras and worlds, returning to earth in this period of time...

It has been enough to develop thousands of other substances...

Some opponents in the hunt are human enough to be affected by poisonous substances and toxins.

Witches and Sorcerers, for example, even if they have evil pacts and agreements signed with the forces of darkness, may be affected by a dose of properly administered strychnine.

And addicting each of them with this, just silly and easy to cultivate, nothing difficult, but with certain problems in keeping alive and cultivating a dark land with a certain period of time while sipping the cultivation in places of great darkness, especially on the full moon...

Strychnine originates in nature, it is produced from specially treated plants, but its preparation is complicated and requires several complex steps in which exposure can be fatal.

And over use in certain amounts and increasing to the point of becoming poisonous, I acquired resistance and immunity...

So during years of cultivation I acquired resistance from using so much on myself.

Doing several tests and developing substances ..., but this caused a certain side effect, my blood is addictive, I am able to give strength and energy, to those who drinksse my blood, for a limited time.

A mesmerizing mermaid song.

The aroma of roses, musk, honey and lilies in addition to a sweet aroma, was impregnated in me ...

And of any time, it poisons and kills other species, being invasive species, grow and kill other plants and animals around, not being born other creatures around.

When a person is exposed to its effects follows a long list of symptoms among which they other use animal species killing as fertilizer...

And the fruits are tasty, but they are poisonous and kill instantly, and their service are for the preparation of potions and other chemical substances, magic and in the use of invocations ...

And if it wasn't for the fact that they kill, they bring incredible benefits to beings of other dimensions since they don't kill their own species, and bring nutrients with them...

Uncontrollable muscle spasms, foam in the mouth and severe cramps eventually comes to asphyxiation when the muscles strain and become unable to allow breathing.

If there is no antidote or if it is not given as soon as possible, strychnine tends to be deadly.

Mandrake Root (Mandrake)

No other plant has been as associated with sorcery activity through the ages as the famous Mandragora Root (mandragora officinarum).

Only using as spies and original plants were more than used as reproduction and spreading as protectors...

It has been known for botanicals and mystics since time immemorial and has been widely used in medicinal potions and magic formulas.

Mixing them, you could make a composure or herb cake, poisonous.

Good and bad rumors are associated with the root and its beneficial or malignant use depends only on who uses it.

Coming from other original worlds...

Mandrake was much prescribed as an aphrodisiac and as an aid to impotence, to induce visions and to free thespirit.

And to calm the nerves and to sedate patients with pain caused by severe wounds,and gettingmuted when i feel my scent...

And being able to take and trim, pruning without hearing their screams, mesmerizing aroma.

All this is true, but it has also been widely used in mystical rituals.

They were brought from all the original dimensions I've been on the trip...

You could use to your advantage alternate absorption your composure and composition, are created roses from them that feed on blood ...

The root is a kind of catalyst that increases the magical properties of potions and formulas tempered by it.

Objects, perks and talismans can also have their powers amplified when washed with Mandrake extract and left to rest under the full moon.

And of all the plants and roots itself was changed the environment thus changing its main essence...

The root when chewed in small quantity provides a certain degree of protection against curses and evil looks, and can ward off harms cast by witches.

The extract must be chewed and then spat out so that the evil is purged before it has effect.

If given to a previously cursed person, the root can drain the potency of harm and expel its harmful effects through waves of vomiting.

Finally, the root of Mandrake is a plant associated with spirits.

Actually, an incredible coincidence, but yes, that's it, you could both push back and eat the souls themselves.

A small amount placed in the mouth of a recent corpse can establish with it limited communication allowing the spirit to send a few words.

My blood can be used as a soothing and relaxing, requiring no effort to calm screaming plants and thus being how shes sleep.

Elixir of Blood (Elixir Sanguinis)

Distilled with different ingredients, the most famous being three drops of vampire blood, Elixir Sanguinis is a mystical formula of great potency.

The taste can be changed using strawberries, mixed with drinks and food.

There are few alchemists who know its secret and even fewer those who agree to share this knowledge.

The substance of a live scarlet is ingested orally, triggering immediate effects on its consumer.

Well, they're good effects and can be camouflaged mixed with other substances and drinks.

Its base property is being one of the substances and ingredients, are its own blood.

The individual becomes temporarily immune to the mental control exercised by vampires and other undead who are able to establish psychic dominance.

In the meantime, the individual can feel the influence of supernaturalpower, acting on himself, compelling and instigating him, but if he has enough willpower he will be able to contain his momentum.

But the same way you can take you out you can give from side to side.

Flow control and a bilateral form, just as it can be used to direct can extract energy, directing and controlling the amount and direction...

If we can put it on then we can drain, control.

And the cure would be nothing more than directing the blood to stop the bleeding like the fire to stop burning...

\- How do you stop the fire from burning? Questioned.

\- Simply control the flow and its direction. "You move it controls where and where it should burn.

The body's energy can be directed and centered. - It concluded.

\- The blood moves in one direction she follows a flux. " He said. – You move this flow directs the vital energy in one direction, prevents it from evading.

Spiritual energy follows a route, you control that route, so

The power control can be magnified by opening what you call pressure points or chakra, you control how much it moves and where. " He said.

With this we manipulate the rotation and the direction, so the energies, there is a point, there is a point where we can release and control, if we can take. " He said. We can give.

Your blood has undergone a change in substance, not enough to be a poison or cause some mutation, but enough to be addictive and can be used to give alloy.

And increase the strength of any substance, being it magic, barriers, or used in components of evocation or anabolic or increase strength, also addictive.

The absolute control of energy, around its back from within a being as much as water and light...

In addition, the Sanguinis being her one of its ingredients base her own blood and acts as a kind of coagulant.

And to which decreases the risk of bleeding and bleeding in the body.

The blood becomes temporarily dense and dark, with a strong iron odor.

This peculiarity comes imbued with a problem, since vampires and other hematophagous monsters are attracted by this pronounced aroma.

Some substances are used their blood as derivative, and with this using the already established contact can obtain control.

Some Hunters, however, have learned to take advantage of this, using Elixir as a way to lure vampires into their traps.

Similarly, vampires wearing disguise may be forced to reveal their perfidious nature when exposed directly to the substance.

And your blood can be controlled to control them...

Given its rarity and difficulty in gathering the ingredients that compose it, a bottle of Elixir Sanguinis can reach a very high market value.

Controlling their movements, their body, their limbs, mental sleep, a sweet aroma getting control over them...

Aconite's Herb (Wolvesbane)

Another sacred plant in pagan tradition, Aconite is devoted to Hecate and closely associated with sorcery.

And they can use my blood as fertilizer, or one of the substances and ingredients of fertilizing or growing.

And also like I said, increase the dosage or anabolic...

Amplifying your substantial category and even your capabilities...

They emerged from other worlds planted in dark soil, in blue light or full moon

The Ancient Greeks and Romans called it the Helmet of Mars, because of the shape of its flowers from which the substance is distilled.

Witches used the aconite harvested in their gardens to create a potent drinking that once ingested caused hallucinations and revelations.

In more than one tradition, pagan tribes covered darts or arrows with a layer of aconite to impose on theirtargets.

And it's the delusions and terror,being hypnotic moment-causing...

Its name stems from the use that Germanic peoples made of it, employing an infusion of Aconite mixed with sheep meat, to kill wolves.

Hence its name - wolf-killer (Wolvesbane).

And the control of a wolf, through eating the plants, or radiation, let him drink his blood and will become docile, controlled, obedient and submissive.

Aconite is universally known as a plant associated with the Curse of Lycanthropy.

It can be used to reverse the wild form into human form or even force a human to wear the skin of a beast.

For this, it is necessary to make the aconite have contact with the skin of the individual, that he/she smells or that consumes a certain amount of the plant.

In this case, the aconite acts almost immediately, triggering the transformation.

And that its effects are long, prolonged and and with your blood is permanent.

So so administered on the full moon and at the best of all lunar cycles where it will be in the light of the blue moon.

Hunters have already employed aconite in beast darts or arrows. It can also be transferred through scratches produced by treated blades or ammunition.

And he will be able to use in those periods established as permanent and eternal.

Aconite is an herb used to treat individuals injured by lycanthropes, especially werewolves.

A victim injured by such creatures can receive the curse and to avoid such a thing, aconite can be one the only remedy.

An amount of aconite scattered in the wound, with a layer of silver dust capping as a dressing changed every 12 hours, can reverse the curse.

It should be remembered, however, that the treatment is extremely risky since the aconite in a pure state is toxic.

And throwing blood in the werewolf's face is a good alternative.

Fatal victims of lycanthropes can be treated with an aconite bath diluted in water.

It is also common for a quantity of aconite to be placed in the mouth of a werewolf victim, which prevents him from rising like a ferocious beast.

And control comes established before others...

Arsenic

Another very dangerous substance, Arsenic earned the nickname King of Poisons for its lethality.

Found in nature in the form of metal, it is quite similar to mercury.

Arsenic gained fame among assassins and was long the favorite instrument of the powerful Borgia Family, who used it extensively to remove opponents from their path.

Special rings with a hidden niche could be used to hide and dispose of the poison in goblets or jars.

A calculated dose was enough to eliminate an enemy discreetly, without leaving much clues.

When you can use your blood on a raw material, thanks to experiments...

Arsenic grains can be dissolved in hot water and a small amount can be spread over blades and even ammunition so that it is transferred into the bloodstream in the event of perforation.

Weapons with a layer of arsenic gain a slightly yellowish color and become especially lethal, and can kill with a simple scratch.

Blood alteration where the base, would be the beginning the control of the flow.. .

Obviously, supernatural creatures have resistance or even immunity to this type of substance, however their companions, cult fanatics and even some beasts that serve sorcerers may be affected by the substance.

The black water and the green water, coming from before the golden age of Oz...

The green water, black water, and red water, arising between the dimensions of the rivers of blood...

And being a magical substance.

The green water, being a revitalizing magic pocao, lies between the dimensional cracks between Oz, Faeria and Kingdom of Thanusia...

And being a potent, magical, and supernatural substance, thus causing a mutation, magical and supernatural, which could create mgicas affinities...

But with the side effect of...

Melt in contact with water. " Said Batman.

Black water also has magical properties, with the differential that they are, malignant, move, stir...

... And think... They are an entity apart... And that they could grant youth strength for a certain period of time, but...

But they run, melt, multiply and kill those who consume it. " Said Batman.

"They feed from the inside out of those who consume them. " Said Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. – The white waters, are carnivorous waters, more like greco yogurt, and consume, eating from the inside out of those who consume it.

And they all move in sync...

And they're carnivorous, and they exist in the candy world, they stay in the underground caves...

The chocolates. " He said. – Hellish dimension where chocolate addicts, and turn into chocolate who consumes them and killing them from the inside out.

They die eating chocolate from the inside out... , but, do not kill those who consume those who have been turnedinto chocolate.

Elixir da Vida (Panacea Vitae)

Known as Panacea Vitae, this is an incredibly rare and valuable substance.

If she uses black water in an elixir of life, she becomes young for a limited time and will be immortal for a period of time, then dies molten turning into black water.

Extracted from different sources and distilled with secret ingredients, this blue-colored liquid is one of the most powerful medicinal potions.

The blue water radiated by the moon stone.

Philosophers argue that in their formula it has traces of the sacred water of earthly paradise, Eden.

Each dimension has passages and fissures where there is what I call cursed lakes blood of the earth, where the worlds meet an influence and the worlds are destabilized...

And some substances were brought from Eden too, as were apples. " Said Batman.

\- And that's the one you ate... - Said.

Don't you feel ashamed? She questioned him,

\- No, not at all, I'm past that stage. "He said.

And causing conflicts between dimensions...

Its origin is obviously mystical and its effects, once in the body, are immediately felt.

And they have as sources the eternal wells of the outer dimensions...

Firstly it acts as an antidote to all known, natural and unnatural poisons.

That is why they are located between each dimension and are not natural caused by cracks...

And why we brought products and substances of other dimensions and used them elsewhere. " Said Batman.

That could be, too.

The human world shouldn't have that. " Said Batman,

That's one of the reasons too. Zariel said.

Toxic substances that could kill a man in seconds are nullified by his intake, diluting and losing their potency in moments.

Diseases are also nullified by elixir that restores vigor and health, even in deceived and dying individuals.

The effectiveness is such that legends say, victims of the Black Plague, practically killed in the morning felt redone in the middle of the afternoon.

The controlling forces have as control the principle where the cursed wells are in those little ancient wells...

Elixir of Life is also used to heal wounds and heal damage.

The potion can not be divided, it must be drunk in its entirety so that the effects spread through the body that feels renewed with every heartbeat.

The most serious and lethal injuries are healed and in a few moments the body feels refreshed and full of spirit.

You could energize any water using the energy of the flow and increase its healing properties...

They would be used in fatal injuries...

There are rumors that those who drink this potion have an extremely long and full life and that they experience a healthy and lucid existence.

Kings and Queens devoted their existence to obtaining this formula, devoted fortunes to their search.

Most failed...

Well, it would be nice if you kept it a secret. " He said.

The little vial in Valise is a gift, a miracle and a curse.

If his existence is discovered, the Hunter who holds him can expect every kind of individual to desire him eagerly.

Well, it's made with the junction between all these plants i brought from other worlds.

Brain juice

Manufactured by London's obscure Victorian Champlin & Doughert Laboratory, Brain Juice is an extremely rare compound.

But it's not made of a living brain. – Growled her towards Batman with the question not asked.

Distilled with the boiling and coercing of the fresh brain of a reputed genius, the extract is mixed with herbs and a number of other unhealthy and potentially dangerous substances.

Juice is an unusual type of potion to be ingested orally or administered directly to the nape of the neck for faster effects.

It's not done any other way. Zariel said.

Once in the body, the juice begins to take effect in a few seconds.

The individual has his mind invaded by thoughts, memories and memories of people around him.

The flow of unarticulated voices captured by your mind is such that its manufacturers advise the person who uses it to do so in a remote place where there is no large audience.

More than one individual who used the juice ended up going crazy with the cacophony of thoughts he captured.

Being that would be used as a last resort to keep the last memories of a moment would be around an hour before death and a period of interval between

Juice is not simply a way to "read the mind" of other people, although it can be employed to extract secrets.

Its use, however, is no guarantee of obtaining what is desired.

In fact, experience can be dangerous if performed without due care.

As a side effect it is possible to assume memories belonging to other people, which can be extremely traumatic depending on who the individual is read.

And you can use the juice directly from the base of the spine, then yes, you will have your memories...

Bone marrow or marrow, some more specific places we can take its juice and with a substance inserted directly into the vein, it would be more to say the moment of death of this individual.

Interestingly the formula has problems when used to read the female mind that seems especially resistant to its employment.

The valise contains one vial, enough for three doses.

Elixir of Enchantment (Elixir of Jouvence)

Another extremely rare and difficult substance to obtain by normal routes.

What do you mean normal? He questioned Batman.

Except in one of the dimensions of The Beech.

Elixir is an oil supposedly discovered by the Spanish Conquistador Ponce de Leon, when he was in the New World in search of the Mythical Fountain of Youth.

But they were in one of the world's sources...

A small amount of the formula would have survived and was negotiated with the obscure Dr. Saban ofParis...

And he admired him by knowing the source of power, which managed to reproduce its effects in the laboratory.

The formula is neither 1/10 as powerful as the original withdrawal from the source, however it produces indisputable beneficial effects.

The person who uses the oil, which is passed and rubbed on the skin feels an immediate well-being.

Indeed, it becomes charming for anyone who observes it or has interaction with it, no matter how brief.

Voice, appearance, eloquence and posture seem to be immediately altered by substance.

The formula unleashes a dramatic effect on the charisma, causing the person to overflow with an air of supernatural confidence and superiority.

People feel an inexplicable attraction to the individual and want to be by his side, share his attention, almost as if they physically depend on this interaction.

You could make a change, between the many forms, they traveled together between the dimensions...

And so he was again at the beginning of it all when he was raped and tortured...

And so at that ceremony... When he saw himself trapped between time with his body in the dimensional dome and his soul wandering the multiverse...

And so on the same day in an instant of time when everything changed and at that time of the ceremony when he was about to be sacrificed, he was going through something that would never pass...

And so while he suffered that setback and had been kidnapped in the middle of that moment he was being taken to another dimension and at that moment when he was sent and the sacrificial ceremony began...

The open circle entering the temple and the tentacle monster rising above them when they trapped the two in the opening and it was lifted, and the creature came out of thehole.

Hunger and open and close and amids white and crystalline stars and constellations, black holes and dying worlds...

And so he was paralyzed,, and at that time, floating,, he opened an immense mouth, and the creature and everything that came out of the hole was being sucked into it, healed,, but unable to control.

And then Zariel by his side as a spirit or a shadow, but an immense presence, she helped him speak...

\- Repeat with me...

\- I am eternal, Batman and immortal and I will never die. And so with both hands he held the staff which was absorbed by his body, and thus plucked it from his chest in his heart.

And leaving none or a piece stuck he merged and so with a shrill scream rose and at that moment the hole opened and closed that absorbed and breaking the staff.

And above their heads the open dimensional rift,, expelling more and more fearful beasts,, coming out of the mouth of hell,, he was slowly sucked his enemy widened a smile.

Moments before everything occurred when he saw several crows being sprawled around and also being sucked in, and so when he was thrown through thepassage, the staff now when jammed and crossing disappearing and changing.

His body again healed and so he was with long black hair growing as long as he floating like flames and shadows,

\- There's no place for just you here, Batman. Zarielsaid.

And in that instant of time when everything has changed I will enjoy this moment.

Around him the huge monster while still impregnated and along with them the souls and the monster leave the place leaving blackened like an immense sphere and lights.

And more red lights came and between these huge craters and these black holes..

And the white and red lights and the whirlwind of souls around dead stars and being sucked by it.

You guys... whispered stammered indignantly he turned away enraged unable to form words...

– And it's trying and of course, taking a kick in your direction, but to no avail. pushing him towards themonster.

And that he lifted and pulled the man with his tentacles, motionless.

\- You have to die for my brother to be free, his death and essential to the birth of a new era, I destroyed his will to live... - And so he said.

\- Freedom to move on...

\- No more... - I said a voice. "You should be disintegrated, obliterated.

"I will never give up, even if everyone abandons me, even if there is noone to save me... - He said.

"I will find my own salvation...

"I will find my own salvation... "

But if you want you can try. " He said.

And it was like a lifeless doll being pulled, but still holding the piece of staff, which was buried in his stomach, blood dripped that stopped.

In that paralyzing moment of fear his gaze against Henry's he looked around and saw that while he was sucked by the vortex and the immense beast that exchanged places with him.

And in that whirlwind of energy he was being sucked in and at that moment everything changed he had the encrusted staff broke a finalpiece.

And he was attached to his stomach and blood rojando a ganido released from his lips.

And a red light and that the mowing wrapped him and undid the movement and everything around him leaving the man paralyzed.

And with that, he briefly second was transformed into an immense scaly six-eyed red demon like a single larger scaly bat.

And these were moments when they seemed like millenium and were seen for a long time he traveled through the dimensions swallowing and devouringstars.

And the souls of constellations, demons and lives of disembodied souls of dead planets of extinct stars and lost worlds...

At any time... Thought.

\- At any time... watching traveling and seeing Krona saw him for the first time, he passed the birth of Apokolips...

The most frantic chant began united with desperate screams and aermist.

And he looked around positioned in the middle of the altar he looked around and saw each of the men on each side hugging and in the chant in the forbiddenword.

And these were transformed and in snow,and then they were sucked,and all their souls and their bodies obliterated,, within an immense dimension of darkness. , e em seguida

And in the decisive memento he looked at the tree, before being segado again and the darkness taking hiseyes.

And unconsciousness taking him, from a seed to a branch..

And that grew and a branch and then a tree appeared, as a bridge between the dimensions arising from the end of the vortex abyss.

And what was once the fief of ruin only an immense tree that fed on misfortune, elongated.

And whose abyss was detached beneath them, as blood dripped over elongated daggers cut.

And each of his wrists and two men looked decisively at each other his gaze wandered into inscriptions that sprang from his neck as his life faded into the moment of truth.

That tree was pure curse and despair forged from afflicted souls and in violence...

And shrouded in flames and energy that his body changed...

And he looked into the darkness that engulfed him looked at the tree that stretched looked toward the abyss that carried him, the excruciating pain that came as fast as itdisappeared.

And the pain of rape tortures the pains of your body disappearing as if never existed your nails as claws and prey to excruciating pain...

And with a roar and a burst of energy towards all he threw the boy away who no longer looked around still hovering in the air sucking up the darkness...

He looked around like blind, and all he saw was despair and with a strong slap towardsHenry.

And he let go and so around him he looked at the man, without his eyes and a shape stretched protruding over him.

And running away and so in the midst of all this he looked back, and with a movement of the brokenstaff.

And still had power, but he had already memorized and just like that impregnated with energy.

And his mouth opened and from it came the black energy, an immense flash of light wrapped around the two opponents that arose around him.

And he saw a luminous energy and mowed it again, which like a whirlwind sent towardhim.

And he boosted everything and the tree that came up hit everything on the man making him runaway.

And before and of course he swallows,, he knew there would be a new chance a new chance to fight, but not now, and so falling to the ground without strength.

And it was taken over by darkness he fled and left his captive floating like a lifeless zombie fornow.

And he wouldn't do anything for as long as he'd let him be gripped by darkness in battle...

The famine arose at that very moment at that time without control was seen beingpulled.

And blood dripping into streams a hand trying to pull his neck and into the arms of Superman..

And he opened his red eyes, and before dark and became vitreous again, like blood all around him.

And several monsters struggled with the league of justice scattered rays lights, and of course not before it was again pulled by the vortex.

And those creatures, who blinded around you waves of energy creatures growling everywhere.

And the greatest of all monsters had fled the battle and been swallowed by a gaping mouth that swallowed despair and darkness and monsters fleeing fromhell.

Theu of any dimension, there is always a new chance a new way to fight next time.

He felt he looked, but could not see, and all around him he saw his associatesstruggling.

And rays arose and saw the heat vision of the man of steel incinerating the creatures, his children, red hood...

And he was trying to remember Jason and Dick, he didn't remember, if everything changed then they didn't die, then everything was fine, after all and so floating.

Several others ran were some desperate sect members, a destroyed crypt and before they also turned black dust and weresucked.

And they were rays of red sun,, the sky was not sky,it was a color of blood.

And everything was vermilion, and were fighting against the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who did not remember, more.

And he couldn't remember why he loved him, he looked toward the man of steel, but then swerved and were sucked into a mouthpiece...

And again blind, who tried to fight witha claw a claw pulling him, while holding him protectively with his neck stretched..

And he had protecting his head on his neck he saw the hunger he trying to hold on to amid the kryptonians fightthe..

And it was a glimpse of the distant present and past, and to find a way out of the abyss...

And from trying to lower him pulling unsuccessfully, flying toward the cave exit he saw the man of steel as a glimpse of the future, holding the stem of a root of the abyss..

And saying something he didn't understand or hear, raising his arm-to-hand spasms toward his shoulder and up toward his neck..

And he said something towards him that didn't understand he said something he didn't know what.

And at the time and leaned his head on the curve of his neck of the queen or king of ruin that arose the engulfing, when this again trying to pull him to the ground and lifting as if floating in a trance...

And not before sucking all the creatures into himself, he felt a cuddle in his head he felt hungry he groaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he could not take it anymore.

And how much his heart would stop once again he saw the Uperman She didn't know when it was the last time he ate..

And if it was even that he ate, but the forma just went away after he sucked up to the last remnant of darkness..

And to nameless creatures the Verasdis were theirs by right and then they should not exist without their will.. .

The lie down or float away from the battle above floating, he could not move, paralyzed, without forces.

And he saw someone if it was that he really saw, it was the doctor fate he saw reciting a song.

And trying to bring him down, midnight by his side he raised his arms pulled the neck of the man of steel and the gallowsarose.

And he laid his head on his neck, but the hunger unwavering the thirst for blood the pain the look around him.

And as if everything didn't exist and without their permission they wouldn't come and they wouldn't find it...

And he looked as he tried to pull the man of steel, partially unconscious and once lost consciousness, led him to the top of thetree.

And flying between those who fought and those who fell magic arose around him.

And they couldn't keep it ground and opened again a hole between the dimensions..

Iomo a mouth like a darkness, the immense tree taken from rotten souls.

They were sucked into him, so he felt like he was trapped by the bond of truth and saw the worst thing that could happen to the multiverse...

And as if at that very moment he should not do so he cried out of anguish and regurgitated blood pain from hismouth, spasms and a convulsion a wave a red aura around his body.

And like an explosion away from the Uperman Sthe sight where he saw himself killing himself tearing blood from his neck on his hands..

The rope wrapped around him,, his best friend in pain without his arm he screamed even more letting go of his arms.

At that time in periods of time I ad eating stars and consuming them bringing new vigor and spaces for the new...

And squirting and the waves of vibration return as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse of that version was smashed the glass broke the black energy swallowed.

And I created resonances and pulses of waves and vibrations with my roar...

And so a new moment of truth a new beginning arose the light was swallowed only shadows and blood were scattered.

They were like shrapnel the magic lost its effect its hair like long, scattered elongated shadows.

And his eyes blue like the sky and so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and there floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed each monster.

And the creature coming out of the dark hole and the vortex of souls,, that by touching someone one of the followers..

And he'ddisappear like dust,, leaving only clothes lying on the floor,which didn't run away dust and scattered coal ash...

And there his allies the league all disappeared swept away by time and in a glimpse of distanteras.

And he kept looking and he saw that there was no more Batman, Bruce Wayne...

And wherever he passed, he swallowed the beasts that followed him...

In place of one creature appeared another, and wires of black energy surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows inplace.

And from one how bubbles appeared others that disappeared soon after a new being emerged from the darkness of the abyss...

So both scattered and ghostly and smoky soul accompanied by crows and bat and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes.

Being that consumed so many scattered souls his own soul would now be so heavy that it could no longer be taken fromit.

Andthere is a strong and heavy soul that would have a way to return to the body and not be torn off...

I ad a who adised those Kryptoniansouls, they were juicy, they had no reason to exist...

And this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the dark knight just another thing that arose next to the immense passage and so naked as he came into the world.

And he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers ran being chased by the immense creature and soon as everyone thought they were controlled as mechanically walking zombies.

And being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled hell and thus sucked soon after, and spread through the temple and thus floated, without walking, withoutworrying.

And he didn't see it and Superman took a long red robe that belonged to one of his followers,and as soon as he had been caught,all wrapped up in the spectral shapes that flew around him.

And so he floated naked for hours months days wrapped in a barrier that carried him between mirrors and time continuous space time, energies, fighting and entering into it.

And so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations, but they saw a nevoa followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air.

And soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him he should not see everyone stopping around and catatonic and motionless.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so not even Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments as he still lay away from battle he felt tired.

And he was zariel beautiful god who had his hair the trail of the stars and was white as a flame and long as a came from the milky way...

And he knew that he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would have no concert, but magic really builds miracles

Then he looked around he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even though it was not rape that his leg.

And this one who had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired to do so much and floated above them...

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He was pulled more times than he tried with the rope of truth, that soon after it floated and until hours after sucking everything, his mouth closed looking blind and vitreous, without moving, he was getting up there.

Until the sun clears, and the portals close and no more than one creature comes out of there, or swallowing anything...

And until everything has an end...

He looked for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness, of some were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And a vibration like an immense humming a vibration of your heart beating like drums...

By the sight of the man of aco he was covered in blood, a thick blood and dry as if bathed in blood, scattered in his eyes and his body.

And it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had stopped..

And that came back, and the tattoos marks all over his body by the finding of doctor fate a mixture, sumerian and Latin.

They watched for hours, and saw at one last instant that everything stopped the pull down, glassy eyes and paralyzed, without moving or responding.

Lowered to the ground right there, and so felt the despair of all, without answers.

And he was sucked in and taken in bora in the middle of that vortex that hole between the dimensions...

But something made him levitate and again that immense creature appeared again and disappeared through the portal leaving everyone astonished and so he went through the ends of the universe...

In another dimension...

On another time mark.

At another future time...

And so he witnessed every thing from the smallest to the greatest...

The ancient council of the eternity of twilight had long been built and created in a line of the forgotten multiverse, but its teachings and conspiracies still exist.

And your clan and your countrymen...

They were actually followers of an ancient sect and or ancient civilization followers of a prophecy...

Of course, this effect can be a double-edged sword, since it is impossible while the effect is active to get rid of this exaggerated attention.

A Hunter, however, can be avail of it to obtain advantages from affected people and extract benefits from them.

A beast dimensions those worlds and all the genetic substances and materials cataloged and stored in the old fortresses, close to the old dimensional facilities...

Care must be taken: there are reports that the oil was used as a perfume in pre-revolution Paris and that the person who took advantage of it was literally devoured by those who worshipped it.

Demon Spirit - Doo Flight Potion

Another extremely rare and dangerous formula whose use can have serious consequences.

Prepared with foreign ingredients the potion employs a true cocktail of toxins and substances known only to haiti's most powerful Bokor.

The result of concatenation is a thin black liquid that reseeds negative energy.

Creating as specified a similar and artificial version of black sludge.

A dose placed in the mouth of a recent corpse, followed by the recitation of his name, causes the individual to rise, taking the form of a living dead known in haitian tradition as a zombie.

The zombie is an obedient dead, he will meet the orders of the person who created it and will demonstrate by this unbreakable loyalty.

It is not necessary great magic power, in fact does not need magic power, none of them arise naturally, just bury it naturally in cursed lands.

Often, you don't even need this, just die of violence being close to dimensional fissures, the environment itself takes care of it...

The purple plants are in charge of reviving, the environment is conducive when it impregnates miasma energy in the soil...

The very contaminated soil that the plant creates causes the cracks in time on average, close to portals...

You just need to be at the right time and at the right time, the environment and propitious.

And they seek to come back, conditionally, they are driven and go towards me in search of peace, so...

And I accumulate a lot of energy from the moon and entropic...

And I attract them, they'll do anything to get back, they're attracted to the luminous energy of the moonlight.

And so they appeared mainly on the eve of the full moon and the night in cemeteries.

So... - Diss.

– And the more entropic energy, and the need for purification. " He said.

Without purification. " He said.

\- So this is a path to disaster. " Said Batman.

Well, a way of not having zombie following, making the reverse path a barrier around night flowers on the property and praying that they don't go towards you in search of purification.

That's automatic. " He said.

"It doesn't matter who calls them. " He said.

"They run to you. " He said.

Is that right? He asked.

– Literally.

\- But they don't attack.

"And the more the dimensions become unstable, and anergia leaks and impregnates dead bodies... – Said.

"And inducing them to rise again.

And in places impregnated with energy, especially the sacred... , demonic must be paradise, too.

It doesn't take much, you use the energy of the flow directing your soul in a reverse way by rewinding...

And they do not obey their masters the impulse for liberation superimposes any force that forces them or makes them wake up, inducing them to move on and until they reincarnate immediately.

The orders given to a zombie, even those involving its imminent destruction are promptly accepted.

And they follow another aroma are compulsorily obliged to see us about being their true masters...

Instability between dimensional fissures

The zombie can be used as a servant, as a manual laborer or as an assistant.

These creatures are not provided with intelligence or will of their own, but they can take direct orders in the most faithful way possible.

But close to us they regain consciousness just enough to seek peace.

A zombie constitutes an anathema and therefore its creation is understood as a serious ethical and moral transgression.

Many Hunters, however, have a broader view of their work and consider that to face evil, it is sometimes necessary to use any weapons within their reach.

And it helps me, I enjoyed it.

That's why the vial is in the valise.

Maybe he's there to test his owner's moral fiber, never to be used, no matter the temptation.

Doubt... who worry about knowing how willing and moral someone would have to raise the deceased to simply seeing in the manual how much will should put in concern ...

However, the fact that he has a donor and that 4 of the 12 doses, even so ... - Said.

Have you ever seen anyone follow the cookbook? He asked.

\- Do you make a manual a rule book? He asked.

\- Has anyone read the school text book?

– And have already been used, raises questions about the moral pillar/need/ literate.

But the temptation was too great, never that any necromanceridiot/magician/beast/would resist the temptation to raise a dead man from his grave... /

In any case, many hunters might consider that a colleague going down the dark path of Necromancy is too heavy a fault, likely even excommunication...

Being a strange path. " Said Batman.

They don't care about excommunication. " He said. " In general they simply prolong life.

Sakamoto Ryōma(坂: January 3, 1836 – December 10, 1867) was a leader of the tokugawa shogunate to overthrow the Tokugawa Shogunate during the Bakumatsu Period in Japan. Ryoma used the pseudonym Saidani Umetarō(才谷 梅). ).

Ryoma was born in Kochi(city) in Tosa Province, where Kochi Province, Shikoku, is now located.

By the Japanese calendar, he was born in the sixth year of the Tenpo era (1836).

Their ancestors obtained a considerable level of wealth as sake producers, managing to acquire the title of samurai merchants, which was the lowest level there is social hierarchy of samurai.

After he suffered jewish ness at school, his older sister enrolled him in a fencing school.

Traveling through the past in the midst of the shogunate is no better than running through the beginnings of the universe and watching worlds die... – Batman said

One has the problem of the end of a universe.

The other was a human era right in the middle of the change of society...

By the time he came of age, he was already a skilled swordsman.

In 1853, he was in Edo as a disciple of Chiba Sadakichi, a samurai master of the kenjutsu style Hokushin Itto-Ryu, when commodore Matthew Calbraith Perry.

And that of the United States, arrived with a fleet of ships to force Japan to abandon its policy of isolation with the rest of the world.

It was a strange time I must say.

Ryoma was attracted to patriotic individuals within the samurai class who supported the sonnō jōi's policy ("Reverence for the Emperor, expulsion of barbarians").

Barbarians were a different concept, depending on society.

He was recruited into an anti-Tokugawa and pro-Emperor party in Tosa Province by Takechi Hanpeita, but was forced to flee into exile as a ronin at the age of 28 when their plan to take control of the Province was discovered.

A weapon similar to the one that belonged to Sakamoto Ryoma

As a Ronin, Ryoma decided to assassinate Katsu Kaishu, a high-ranking officer of the Tokugawa Shogunto and a supporter of modernization and rapprochement with the West.

However, Katsu Kaishu persuaded Ryoma of the need for a long-term plan to strengthen the Japanese military apparatus.

Turn and move there was always someone seeking inspiration ...

Instead of killing him, Ryoma began working as his assistant and protégé.

And he saw ancient riches, well in this period it was also not difficult the best work was that of priest / monk / samurai.

It was never good to be a master of martial arts...

Those Dojôs, constantly were changing,because there was a smart guy inventing a new style of fighting / style of sword technique / styles that did not end ...

And in total there were raids, wars, struggles for philosophies, turns and stirs there were raids, wars and deaths through a rival clan.

In 1864, as the Tokugawa Shogunate began to take a stiffer stance, Ryoma fled toKagoshima.

And it was in the ancient Domain of Satsuma, which was developing as a major center of the anti-Tokugawa movement.

In the midst of the changes came a master who, according to all of them, saw/had visions watered with herbs or meditations.

Ryoma negotiated a secret alliance between the Domnioof Chōshū and the Domain of Satsuma.

The two regions were historical enemies and Ryoma's role as a neutral intervenor was instrumental in sealing the agreement.

The Kaientai flag

Ryoma is often considered the "father of the Imperial Japanese Navy", as he worked under Katsu Kaishu's proposed direction in creating a modern navalforce.

And (with the help of the Western powers) to enable Satsuma and Chōshū to face the naval forces of the Tokugawa Shogunate.

It was a time when ships arose..., but there were too many internal wars to worry about westerners or even foreign invading forces.

Ryoma founded the Kameyama Shachu trading company in Nagasaki City with the help of Satsuma.

Later, Kameyama Shachu became the Kaientai.

Chōshū's victory over tokugawa's army in 1866 and the imminent collapse of the Tokugawa Shogunate made Ryoma a valuable character for Tosa's former feudal lords.

Ryoma was called back to Kochi with honors.

Tosa Prefecture was hoping to reach a negotiated agreement between the Shogun and the Emperor, which would prevent the powerful Sachō Alliance from taking tokugawa's power by force and thus emerging as a new dominant force in Japan.

Ryoma played a crucial role in the negotiations that led to the voluntary resignation of Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu in 1867, bringing the Meiji Restoration.

Ryoma was murdered when he was 33 years old (according to the lunar calendar, he was born on November 15, 1835.

And like everyone in an average wartime it was easy to say.

And he was killed on his birthday in 1867) at the Ōmiya inn (近?)近江屋in Kyoto, just before the start of the Meiji Restoration.

Initial reports accused shinsengumi members of the death of Ryoma and Nakaoka Shintaro (being shinsengumi leader Kondo Isami was executed for this claim), but anothergroup.

A pro-Shogun group, the Mimawarigumi of Imai Nobuo confessed to the murder in 1870.

Although Sasaki Tadasaburō and Imai Nobuo took the blame, the real killer was never brought to court.

I must say that death by the sword was totally one-sided.

Ryōma was a leader who desired a Japan with no ties to feudalism.

He studied and was inspired by the example of the United States and its ideas of equality.

He realized that in order to compete with the other countries that were more industrially and technologically advanced, the country needed to modernize.

To this end, he drafted the Shin Seifu Koryo Hassaku (Eight-Point Program for a New Government), in which he presents a system of government as opposed to the existing system at the time

He was also known for his intriguing mix between traditional and modern, symbolized in his preference to wear samurai clothing while wearing Western shoes.

Kido Takayoshi() 孝允 (August 11, 1833 – May 26, 1877), also called Kido Kōin, was a Japanese statesman during the Bakumatsu and the Meiji Restoration.

He used the nickname Niibori Matsusuke (堀 松輔 ?) , when he worked against the Shogun.

And he can use the old blow of the rising sun and that of the solar eclipse...

Those were easy periods to do that.

Being rewarded and honored and revered by son of the stars...

A great counselor.

Kido was born in Hagi, in the Chōshū Domain (present-day Yamaguchi Prefecture)[1] as the youngest son of Wada Masakage和田 昌景 ()[1] a samurai physicist.

He was adopted by the Katsura family at the age of seven, and桂 小五郎until 1865 was known as Katsura Kogorō ()[1]

He was educated at yoshida shōin's academy, from which he learned the philosophy of imperial loyalty.

In 1852, he went to Edo to study fencing, established ties with radical samurai of mito'sdomain.

And he learned artillery techniques from Egawa Tarōzaemon, and (after observing the construction of foreign ships in Nagasaki and Shimoda)..

And he returned to Chōshū to oversee the construction of the first Western-style warship of the domain.

After 1858, Kido laid his foundations in the dominance residence at Edo, where he served as a link between the bureaucrats of the domain and radical elements among the youth of the lower classes of the Chōshū samurai who supported the Sonnō jōi movement.

Coming under suspicion of the Shogunate for his ties to individuals loyal to Mito after the attempted assassination of Andō Nobumasa, he moved to Kyoto.

However, while in Kyoto, he was unable to prevent. the coup.

OnSeptember 3, 1863 by forces in the Aizu and Satsuma domains, who drove Chōshū's forces out of the city.

He was involved in Chōshū's unsuccessful attempt to regain control of the city on August 20, 1864, and was forced into hiding with a geisha named Ikumatsu, who later became his wife.

After radical elements under Takasugi Shinsaku's leadership gained control of Chōshū's policy, Kido was instrumental in establishing the Satchō Alliance, which proved critical in the Boshin War and subsequent Meiji Restoration.

You just needed a push, saying what you wanted before them...

The great priest..., wise and knowledgeable of the future..., without anyone knowing of course.

After the overthrow of the Tokugawa bakufu, Kido demanded a central role in the establishment of the new Meiji government.

As a san'yo (Imperial adviser), he helped draft the Oath Letter, and initiated policies of centralization and modernization.

He also directly assisted in the abolition of the Han system. – And he first saw how different time was post-war.

There were bodies in the mountains

In 1871, he accompanied the Iwakura Mission on its journey around the world to the United States and Europe, and was especially interested in the Western political educational system.

On his return to Japan, he became a great advocate of establishing a constitutional government.

Realizing that Japan was not in a position to challenge the Western powers in the conditions of the time, he also returned to Japan just in time to prevent an invasion of Korea (Seikanron).

With so many conflicts, wars and revolt it would be impossible to prepare for the barbarities of the barbaries whatever it was.

And what proved to be true with each invasion.

Kido lost his dominant position in the Meiji oligarchy to Okubo Toshimichi, and resigned from the government in protest of the 1874 Taiwan Expedition, which he vigorously opposed.

After the Osaka Conference of 1875, Kido agreed to return to government and become director of the Assembly of Provincial Governors, which was created by the Osaka Conference.

He was also responsible for the education of the young Emperor Meiji.

In the midst of the Satsuma Rebellion of 1877 he died of a disease that plagued him for a long time.

Kido's diary reveals an intense internal conflict between his loyalty to his native Chōshū and his keen interest in the country.

He often wrote of rumors of fighting at home because he betrayed his old friends; the idea of a nation was still relatively new inJapan.

And then, most samurai sought to secure more privileges for their own domains.

Together with Saigō Takamori and Ōkubo Toshimichi, he is co-adised as one of the Ishin-no-Sanketsu(維傑),which roughly means "three great nobles of the restoration".

And that there was no great restoration, to replace the dirty with the poorly washed.

The grandson of his younger sister was Tokyo politician Koichi Kido幸(木戸幸一.

Kido, referred to by his initial name Katsura Kogoro, is one of the historical personalities present in Nobuhiro Watsuki's manga and anime Rurouni Kenshin, as well as in the OVA adaptation Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen.

Although he is portrayed as a cruel radical leader of the Chōshū clan, he serves as a benevolent mentor to young Kenshin Himura, who worked with him as Hitokiri Battōsai.

He does, however, regret forcing Kenshin to do the dirty work for him after Kenshin's affair with Tomoe Yukishiro (in Tsuiokuhen...

And he influenced him and in turn he aactively encouraged Tomoe to side with Kenshin to serve as a calming influence), which ended with his death.

He is also the basis for Katsura Kotarou's character in Hideaki Sorachi's manga and anime Gin Tama

Tokugawa Ienari; 徳斉 (November 18, 1773 – March 22, 1841) was the 11th shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan who held office from 1786 to 1837.

He was the shogun who ruled for the longest time (50 years), and was also known for the large number of concubines and children he had throughout his life.

Tokugawa Tsunayoshi(徳綱?( February 23, 1646 – February 19, 1709) was the fifth shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate.

He was the younger brother of Tokugawa Ietsuna and the son of Tokugawa Iemitsu.

Swapping a person for the same family continued the same because he maintained family influence.

It is famous for instituting a number of draconian laws to protect animals, especially for dogs, which is known under the nickname "shogun dog",it was good for animals.

In 1651, his father died, and he was only five years old and his older brother Ietsuna took over the shogunate.

In 1680 his older brother died at the age of 39 without an heir, so they began to discuss who should be the successor.

Nothing better than someone in the family.

Hotta Masatoshi, one of the shogunate's main promoters suggested Tsunayoshi to take this place, and this became the fifth Tokugawa Shogun.

During his rule, he strongly promoted Zhu Xi's Confucianism, and it was during this time that the conflict known as the 47 Ronin tookplace.

Tokugawa Ietsuna(徳綱 September 7, 1641 – June 4, 1680) was the fourth shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate to be in the post between 1651 and 1680.

Ietsuna was the eldest son of Tokugawa Iemitsu and therefore great-great-grandson of Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Early life (1641-1651) power remained in the family, besides the charism did not change in anything the same dynasty with a different name.

Tokugawa Ietsuna was born in 1641, the eldest son of Tokugawa Iemitsu and one of his concubines.

During this time, his father the Shogun had enacted a series of harsh measures against Christians after the Shimabara Rebellion of 1637.

Regency of the Shogunate (1651-1663)

Tokugawa Iemitsu died in early 1651 at the age of 47, so Ietsuna was named shogun that same year.

Nothing better than seeing firsthand, what everyone knew and knew, but they didn't tell them any of it.

Until he was old enough, five Regents ruled in his place: Sakai Tadakatsu, Sakai Tadakiyo, Inaba Masanori and Matsudaira Nobutsuna were the main ones.

Bakufu power struggle (1663-1671)

In 1663 officially ended the government, but they still maintained control of the country, in fact, often acting on their behalf.

Shogun Ietsuna (1671-1680)

During his tenure, minor events occurred in the history of Japan.

Not so less important that wars, conflicts and more wars were isolated.

Riots, and execution killings, some people weren't happy.

In 1679 Ietsuna fell ill, so they began to discuss who would be his successor.

Tadakiyo Sakai suggested that Emperor Go-Sai's son becomes the next Shogun.

Members of the Tokugawa clan, in turn, demonstrated their support for Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, son of Shogun Iemitsu, Ietsuna's younger brother.

Ietsuna died in 1680 and received the posthumous name genyūin..

Tokugawa Iemochi(徳茂, 1846 – August 29, 1866) was the 14th shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan, holding the post from 1858 to 1866.

During his reign, he had to deal with the opening of Japan's contact with the rest of the world after the coming of Matthew C. Perry in 1853. The period of decay of the shogunate began during his reign.

His name at birth was Kikuchiyo.

And they granted the name, which could be changed either by a master or gained a title by rising in power...

It all depended on the time, a change of a project of a goal and of a certain year...

Each year should be the respective era of a god, ancestor and birthday...

He was the 11th son of wakayama han's 11th daimyo, Tokugawa Nariyuki, and was born in Edo (present-day Tokyo).

In 1847, at the age of one, he was adopted as heir to the 12th Daimyo Tokugawa Narikatsu, and succeeded him in 1849, changing his name to Tokugawa Yoshitomi in 1851.

And he can see that the ancient arts, and master who disappeared and never heard of, their concepts and methods were different.

However, in 1858 he was appointed successor to the Main Lineage of the Tokugawa due to the sudden death of the 13th Shogun, Tokugawa Iesada, who left no heirs.

If I say sudden death, there were several factors, murder, conspiracy and murder to speed up the succession of a protégé or someone more influential.

And mostly ambushes for murder, they were frequent.

Yoshitomi's election took place peacefully, although other government parties recommended Tokugawa Yoshinobu and Matsudaira Naritami for the post.

To rise in the position in question, there was no need for a living predecessor.

Unlike Kikuchiyo, those were adults.

Upon assuming the post of shogun, Kikuchiyo changed his name to Iemochi.

On April 22, 1863, he held a large procession to Kyoto, followed by 3000 servants on his march, to visit the Emperor of Japan.

Before that, the last time a shogun had visited Kyoto had been in 1603.

As part of the Kobe Gattaimovement...

And there were conflicts followed by another, and deaths of villages and villages...

And hunger should be a factor...

And the union of feudal lords... ("Union of the Court and shogunate"), Iemochi married Imperial Princess Kazu-no-miya Chikako, daughter of Emperor Ninkō and younger sister of Emperor Kōmei.

The couple left no children, despite the will of the wife.

Iemochi died at the age of 20, which led Kazu-no-miya Chikako to live as a nun until the fall of the Shogunate.

And among the various isolated conflicts and rebellions as to the cause established a revolting source...

Iemochi's death is believed to have been caused by heart failure after he developed beriberi, a disease caused by thiamine deficiency, but Rōjū

Rōjū()[1]usually translated as "Elder", was one of the highest government offices during the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan.

He was a stubborn old superstitious man and like everyone at that time he was easily manipulated if he knew where to push the right buttons.

The term referred to both the individual elders and the entire council.

During the first two shoguns there were only two Rōjū, although the number increased to five and were later reduced to four.

The elders had several responsibilities, which were further delimited in 1634:

Maintaining relationship with the Emperor of Japan, the Court and the prince-monks,it was easy just needed to save him from a murder.

And he knew why... well he came from the future and swallowed a history book.

And in that period they were frequent, and they had the habit of ambushing right in the middle of long paths of cliffs and forests, according to mythology cursed, full of spirits, and easily thrown and infested with wild animals...

Supervise the daimyō who controlled fiefdoms of more than 10,000koku, and he found it right at the end of this ambush.

The management of the forms adopted by official documents in official communications.

Supervision of the internal affairs of the shogun's domains.

Coinage of coins, public works.

Government relations and supervision of monasteries and temples.

Compilation of maps, charts and other government records.

They were different from times past the geography changes, and changed a lot, and knowing its origin would give to see secret passages in all castles, temples and fortress that according to legends were safe and impossible to invade ..., but as I said, these are legends ...

The Rōjū did not do the simultaneous service, but rotated in their duties by serving one a month, communicating with the Shogun through a nobleman named Soba-yōnin.

And the nobleman had connections like all feudal lords and shoguns they had concubines, occasional lovers and milk nannies of their children...

And knowing who they are, with all the paintings, it was enough to praise a woman knowing what they wanted and so they would have connection, and connection with other noblemen, one taken to the other ...

And there were connections, they supported their mistresses going where there were geisha...

The Rōjū also served as members of the Hyōjōsho council with the Ō-Metsuke and representatives of various Bugyō.

And members of the council were no different sinned by the same principle.

As part of the Hyōjōsho, the Rōjū occasionally had a similar role to that of the Supreme Court, resolving succession disputes and other state affairs.

The conspiracies in exchange for favors, fiefdoms, lands, villages and offices within which he had power...

Under the mandate of Tokugawa Tsunayoshi (1680–1709) the Rōjū lost almost all of their power by becoming little more than messengers between the Shogun and other departments.

And as for the suspicion that he was murdered,they managed to cover itup, since silence was bought from government positions and conspiracies ...

Tairō (大い lit. "Great Lord Councillor"?), refers to a high-ranking official office of the Bakuhan Taisei government of Japan. In the event of an emergency, the Tairō would now preside over Rōjū's council.

The Tairō was named among a group of samurai families who supported the Tokugawa clan.

The origin of the name Tairo arises in the summer of 1600 emerged as all the others, the fourth year of theKeicho era, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the commoner general who had unified Japan, had recently died,very recently.

During his reign, characterized by a long-term vision, solid administrative practices and great political wit, the continuing wars had finally come to anend.

As said, the payment and the wars were paid to end, whereby the poor were used and were killed in conflicts by the shoguns...

And containing riots was necessary not much effort, only influences paid, positions and money ...

And that for several generations had erupted among the daimyos, feudal lords, leading Japan to live its most prosperous and peaceful moment in many centuries.

Part of Hideyoshi's success was undoubtedly at his disposal to share his power with the go-tairo, a council composed of five regents chosen from the richest and most powerful feudal lords.

Machi-bugyō (奉奉, machi-bugyō) were the samurai administrators of the Tokugawa shogunate of the Edo period of Japanese history..

And it was one of the main administrative positions open to those who were not daimyo.

Conventional translations have interpreted these Japanese titles as"Commissioner", "Supervisor" or "Governor".

As said, it would be easy if they knew where to push the buttons...

This bakufu title identifies a municipal administrator responsible for governing and maintaining order in important cities.

And he had contact with them, creating a way to focus on their monk caves.

The machi-bugyō were the central public authority in the Japanese urban centers of that period.

These officers appointed by the bakufu played a unique role, which were both police chief, judge and mayor.

Machi-bugyo should manage a wide range of administrative and judicial responsibilities.

The machi-bugyō were responsible for tax collection, policing and firefighting; and at the same time needed to perform various judicialfunctions.

And hearing and deciding common civil cases and criminal prosecutions.

Only high hatamoto were appointed to the position of machi-bugyō because of the critical importance of his work.

The machi-bugyō had the same importance to society as the smaller daimyos.

And the same structural problem, same ideas...

The Battle of Yamazaki was fought in 1582 at Yamazaki, as the border was called between Settsu and Yamashiro provinces in Japan between Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Akechi Mitsuhide, wanting the former to avenge the death of his lord, Oda Nobunaga, who was assassinated by the latter.

When Nobunaga died, Hideyoshi was busy fighting the Mōri clan at the Takamatsu Siege.

After betraying and defeating Nobunaga in Honnō-ji, Mitsuhide sent a letter to the Mōri.

The letter contained an alliance request to crush Hideyoshi, but the messenger of the letter was intercepted by Hideyoshi's forces and the plot was revealed.

Upon hearing the news that Nobunaga had been killed, and that Akechi Mitsuhide had taken command of his possessions, which were many...

And Hashiba Hideyoshi immediately negotiated a peace treaty with the Mōri..

And demanding the seppuku of Shimizu Muneharu of Takamatsu, and kept careful to keep Nobunaga's death a secret.

Once secured the treaty, on June 25 he led his troops on a forced march toward Kyoto, covering 40 kilometers. a day, spending the night in his castle of Himeji.

And it was different as to the maps and plants that existed he knew of the future...

And reaching the city of Amagasaki on June 29. Niwa Nagahide and Oda Nobutaka joined him as he passed through Osaka.

Strange sweets, strange food, chicken cooked with all the organs and strange places... and bad bed...

The battle began with Mitsuhide, though surrounded, took a rather deliberativeposition.

And also had the castle of Shoryuji that was well guarded...

According to the mythology of those who did not know the plants...

And he knew it was in the museum...

And HIdeyoshi sent his troops to take a mountain called Mount Tenno..

And that was the key to winning this battle, Mitsuhide sent his troops too and the two troops went to Tenno, Mitsuhide's troops arrived first and he stayed with Mount Tenno.

From there he sent some of his troops to Hideyoshi's main base.

He ordered the troops of Fukushima Masanori and Saika Magoichi to attack Shoryuji Castle.

When they got there, they were quickly defeated, Masanori withdrew from the battle and Magoichi,wounded.

And then escaped to a land without enemies, but there were waiting for him a unit of ambushes of Mitsuhide and Magoichi was killed.

And fast dry and clean.

The battle seemed to be in Mitsuhide's favor, until the armies of Tsutsui and Hosokawa arrived to help. Hideyoshi, Shima Sakon of the Tsutsui, managed to capture Shoryuji.

And stayed there to guard, while Tsutsui Junkei defeated Mitsuhide's ambush unit, yet to capture Mount Tenno, Ishida Mitsunari..

And Hideyoshi's chief officer realized he had a path behind Mount Tenno that was not being guarded by his enemy troops..

Somehow it wasn't there, he offered them a udom.

And then he quickly passed the scene and attacked Tenno's guards from behind, capturing Mount.

From there he shot to Mitsuhide's base, and when he got there, Mitsunari fought Mitsuhide, killing him and giving the victory of the battle to Hideyoshi.

With Mitsuhide dead, Hideyoshi was free to be Nobunaga's successor.

Then in hideyoshi's way there was only one commander left who had a greatexercise, this was Ieasu Tokugawa from Mikawa Prefecture..

Hideyoshi dies leaving everything to his son Hideyori Toyotomi, the one who had Osaka as a base.

Tokugawa Ieyasu (Wounded), Tokugawa Hidetada (Wounded), Naoe Kanetsugu, Hattori Hanzö, approx. 70, 000 troops.

Toyotomi Hideyori, Sanada Yukimura, Yodo-owner, Öno Yasunaga, Miyamoto Musashi (Wounded), Shigenari Kimura, almost the entire army.

The Siege of Osaka (大坂の役Ōsaka no Eki, or in the most common form, 大坂のい Ōsaka no Jin) was a series of battles by the Tokugawa Shogunate against the Toyotomi Clan, which ended with the destruction of the Tokugawa Clan.

And often amid isolated village uprisings, and amid hunger and inequality.

Gentlemen disgruntled at not getting their share of income, their fiefdom and not having a certain range of influence within the nobility.

When Toyotomi Hideyoshi died in 1598, Japan was ruled by the Council of the Five Regents ( The Go-Tairō), among which Tokugawa Ieyasu had the highest authority.

After defeating Ishida Mitsunari at the Battle of Sekigahara, Ieyasu practically took control of Japan for himself, suppressing the Council.

In 1603, the Tokugawa shogunate was created, with its capital in Edo.

And he can see that with the influence of shoguns... Ieyasu sought to establish a stable and powerful regime under the control of his ownclan.

And only the Toyotomi, led by Hideyoshi's son Toyotomi Hideyori established in Osaka, remained an obstacle to that goal.

For years he toured the villages and met several feudal lords, shoguns and several women, priests...

In 1614, the Toyotomi clan rebuilt Osaka Castle. At the same time, the clan chief sponsored the reconstruction of the Hōkō-ji in Kyoto.

These included renovations to the temple and the placement of a large bronze bell, with an inscription that read "

The largest peaceful and prosperous kingdom; from the East greets the pale moon, and from the West bids farewell to the sun."

And the power and influence were stark between the exchanges of power and influence in question.

The shogunate, which had its power in the eastern provinces, interpreted this as an insult, and tensions began to grow between the Tokugawa and the Toyotomi.

Tension swelled when Toyotomi Hideyori began gathering a force of anti-shogunate ronins in Osaka.

In November of the same year, Ieyasu, despite having passed the title of Shogun to his son in 1605, maintained a significant influence, and was determined not to let any force majeuregrow.

And taking 164,000 men to Osaka (the count does not include the troops of Shimazu Tadatsune, an ally of the Toyotomi).

The siege began on November 19, when Ieyasu took 3,000 men to the Kizu River, destroying a fort in the region.

A week later, he attacked the village of Imafuku, with 1,500 men, against a 600-man defence force.

With the help of a squadron carrying Arcabuzes Tanegashima, the shogunate's forces achieved another victory.

Several other small fortresses and villages were attacked before the Siege of Osaka Castle which began on December 4.

And ancient works of art, sacred objects stamps of ancient creatures were stolen, stolen and confiscated...

And that's what he was lookingfor...

Sacred seals, sacred objects and magical monuments and objects that were in the way of temples that were looted earlier in the midst of the uprisings and when they took temples all to contain riots...

And previously manyseals, sacred objects figurines where they had sealed spirits and other ancient creatures, had been lost,right at that time...

And in the future falling into enemy hands and so he can go to the meeting and at the exact moment he could take with him.

And he followed each of the takings of temples and ancient monasteries passing through each of them and claiming them for himself...

And amid the dimensional hole between the dimensional rift he threw each of them...

At the Siege of Sanada-maru (a barbaocã fortification defended by toyotomi vassal Sanada Yukimura with the help of 7000 men), the Shogun's army was repeatedlymassacred.

Every revolt he went through, he confiscated it amid the massacres and riots they could stop...

And with them the ancient sacred objects lost to him, as for history would be lost, he took them with him.

And I wouldn't just miss it.

And Sanada and his men launched a series of attacks against the siege lines, breaking them three times. Ieyasu then resorted to artillery (including 17 european imported wrought iron cannons)

Just like sappers digging under the walls.

Yet the cannons were destroyed by Sanada and the Shongunate was defeated in the Winter Campaign.

The Summer Campaignwas one of the sieges he participated in and where he passed through each fortress... and confiscating each of them and taking them with them.

In April 1615, Ieyasu received word that Toyotomi Hideyori was gathering more troops than in the previous Month of November, and that this time he was willing to endther with Ieyasu once and for all.

Toyotomi's troops (often called the Western Army) began attacking the contingent of the Shogunate (Eastern Army) forces near Osaka.

That period was very revolting, and he can see firsthand.

Commanded by Ban Danemon, they invaded Wakayama Castle, a coastal fortress belonging to Asano Nagaakira, an ally of the Shogun, on April 29.

Asano's men, in front of the castle, attacked the invaders, but were defeated by Toyotomi's forces.

In early June, the Eastern Army would be told...

And he who had arrived before de Hideyori could get any ground to use against them,he cleared the place.

At the Battle of Dōmyōji on June 2, 2,600 of his men found 23,000 Soldiers of the Eastern Army.

Hideyori's commander in battle, Goto Matabei, tried to retreat into the fog, but the battle was lost, and he was killed.

After this, General Sanada Yukimura of Toyotomi intercepted these Forces of Tokugawa at Honta-Ryo.

Sanada tried to force a battle with Date Masamune, but Date's vássalo Katakura Shigenagawithdrew, as his troops were exhausted..

And he manipulated Sanada's forces,he had won once more, and Toyotomi was morally greater than the Shogunate.

What difference did it make to repeat history, now he was in front of the army, seeing what he read.

The same night, Tōdō Takatora and Chōsokabe Morichika beat Yao. Another battle took place. in Wakae.

And going through each place and allying himself with the fact that he has read it, then anticipating and predicting and allying with the winners appearing half an hour before the raids...

And always traveling around the same time, between Shigenari Kimura and Ii Naotaka.

Chōsokabe's forces achieved victory, but Shigenari Kimura was defeated by the left wing of Ii Naotaka's army.

Tokugawa's main forces moved to help Shigenari Tōdō Takatora after the victory, Chosokabe returned to Osaka.

After another series of victories for Toyotomi on the outskirts of Osaka, the Summer Campaign came to a head at the Battle of Tennoji. Hideyori,hideyori.

And he recalls that he planned a "hammer and anvil" operation, in which 55,000 men would attack the Center of the Eastern Army..

And while a second force of 16,500 men from the rear,he used it for his benefit byinfiltrating secret passages into that fortress.

Another contingent waited inreserve, taking advantage of the periods between wars, uprisings, conflicts and ambushes between the raids, he walked the path with them...

And using his knowledge he said and could use the fact of predicting the future, and coinciding with who was the winner...

And they offered many offerings to him with it benefiting from it influence and contacts with the most important of each region and member of royalty.

Ieyasu's army was led by his son, Tokugawa Hidetada, around 155,000 soldiers.

They moved in four parallel lines, prepared to make follow-up maneuvers of their own.

Mistakes on both sides almost ruined the battle, as Hideyori forcesronin.

And split from the main group, and Hidetada's reserve force rose without orders from the main force.

In the end, Tokugawa's army was massacred by Toyotomi and another victory for Toyotomi was given and Hidetada was killed. Toyotomi was about to win thebattle.

And in the process destroying the Shogunate, but appeared Naoe Kanetsugu who had surrendered to Tokugawa, he and Yukimura fought a fight between troops at the Base of Sanada.

Meanwhile, Tokugawa began to gain morale because of Kanetsugu's appearance and destroyed the borders of defeated Kanetsugu andadvanced.

And with their troops heading to Tokugawa, but they managed to fight back and battle.

And in the midst of war and conflict, he can plunder in every temple many sacred objects and even lost spices and tapestries, as well as weapons lost in history.

And he sent them from one shift to another in a fissure in time, an interdimensional pocket.

And what resulted in it staying in the tie..

And he in the midst of his process of collecting lost objects he kept his fame high, thus predicting the end of the battle...

And spreading to the four winds...

And left only one warrior alive in Toyotomi. this warrior was Sanada Yukimura, as he was badly wounded by Naoe Kanetsugu, Yukimura was exhausted..

And while he struckhim, Ieyasu made a serious injury to him too, but he died of exhaustion, and Hideyori gave up the battle and turned himself in.


	100. Chapter 100

25

The souls of all Kryptonians belong to me they all died out of violence and resentment...

It was food, after all. " Said Batman following the line of thought.

And they were all imprisoned in eternal torture...

And they used their monsters their experiments and so used them in their newest weapons, this is where the We-ass emerged

But they inhabit not only their young, but also those who decided to abandon other worlds to start over would be inhabited by both good and bad magical creatures or ancestral beings.

And they were all hunted down and I made them wish for death...

And these creatures of other worlds and dimensions forgotten planets and exiles of creatures that were expelled from humanoid worlds, and several others, but he also abandoned this other world...

It calls Abyss the darkest and deepest part of Krypton's hell, being a second hell from which not even the demons themselves return or leave.

And these would be the various levels of suffering that I have reserved for all the Kryptonians that I will send and all who died there, and the definitive home of all of them...

And they have no right to reincarnate...

But let's be honest he died within his own experience a weapon of mass destruction...

And it would be here where the souls of this fool find themselves looking for them all...

And having no end or beginning where no one escapes and the first of the first monsters are still fighting.

And some say that the worst beings who passed through the land of Krypton in its early days and exiled by scientists.

And these who would be the creators of this breed ungrateful by the way.

And that that planet arrived. and lived a macabre life do not go through the trial they go directly to the Abyss.

And they are forgotten, never reincarnated some just become workers and sent from the Abyss..

And to create evil and corruption some convert to the Great Worm an interdimensional creature devouring planets and living buried in the center of the planet that there was an interdimensional reactor...

Everyone would have the choice to manipulate them, but in the end those with free will would have the last choice togive.

And they did not oppose simply went towards the resumption and alongside former opponent and challenged me and stood up to me...

And scientists following in their footsteps and recreating their experiments. so they would own their shares, but they could be influenced if they wanted to.

And that was more in theory than in practice...

After taking the seal of slavery they could not reach a life of an elderly would have limited life...

I just lifted the seal millennia before the first conflict...

And for that they would not measure efforts to achieve their intentions.

And they kidnapped my children by taking them to Krypton.

As much as I wanted to be diplomatic, as much as the offspring of entropy were energy beings, I didn't want to intervene directly.

But I was forced to do it later, they forced me to act. " He said.

And each of them, shared their knowledge with the other scientists and members of the Krypton council who stood by him..

And her data was wide open and distributed among her followers and forcing her into a bargain in exchange for freedom, so...

That didn't look too good on the tape, and didn't end very well for any Kryptonian...

And it took thousands of years of travel to the Laraxian galaxy. .

The ancient god of Zarathanis,I had a name for each planet and for every coming, I had been periodically enjoying an avatar in exchange for a viable DNA in the reproduction of other beings..

And this was directed at his coming and they taught the men of Krypton the art of the science and art of irony, science and technology, but I did not accept betrayals..

And it was or rather to walk away and run away, I am eternally vengeful...

I never forget... there were many betrayals...

They didn't help me they weren't on my aid when I asked for them...

And I was the patron saint of many ancient scientists and masters of arms and someone who in the future would do anything to destroy the one who deceived and forced her into a bargain and would not measure efforts to do so.

I swore revenge said that the day they needed me I'd turn my back on them the same way they did me...

Some were told that when talking to you about me that she or he taught the art of combat where an avatar of byes taught the art of combat and weaponry in the creation of rights and weapons...

My teachings were passed down to generations, but they did not give due credit, I was forgotten as if they had never remembered me...

As for Zarathanis and the dimension of the ancient gods of the ancient lords of the union of the multiverse,, they do not come to this world, and so do not exist, to controversial if we can control something so powerful.

And it was like the entity of chaos and also the lady of ruin, but if we can prove its existence we can use its powers and smaller scale the children of the ancients...

And so it followed the creation of symbiotic forms enslaving the children of the heavenly father that I had many names, but I cursed them withdeath.

And I did it after them,and they were imprisoning in a more robotic way that they hold and can maintain as an anchor and serve for work other than them...

They were ways of extracting entropic energy in a non-material form and propelling toward a source technology thus creating slaves of robotic bodies and organisms created specifically for them toimprison.

And immaterial and entropic and psychic forms and these forms were imprisoned and molded into flesh and mixed with robotics,, an organic fusion and robotics in the form of symbiosis and parasites and synthetic meat form.

And yet the conflicts persisted and there was at no time an old Kryptonian...

And I cursed them to die before an old age were not of my service...

Often entropic fusion imprisoned in an organic form enjoying their connected skills in cables and pipes andchips.

And in the form of trapping the primordial entity in the form of parasitize accumulating energy and physical gallows...

And so propelling toward wars and slave labor the slender form and technology toward a mão slave labor..

And where they enslaved and used parasitic forms where they camouflaged their energies and directed them often in plastic suit tubes.

And so the discord grew and with that the split...

And in robotic forms and weapons of organic warfare as in the creation of soldiers enjoying their ability to escape they imprisonedthem.

And they drove in civil wars and often in civil-aspect creations such as manpower in buildings and urban purposes...

It was the best slaves than them, it would be those who did not age and did not die did not get tired, their carcass where it was imprisoned there were containment boxes interconnected pipes.

And so they could be transferred, after all it accumulated entropic energy that accumulated and was transferred in obtaining the creation of energy weapons.

And that energy released in nuclear bombs with such accumulative energy...

It was from this idea that the problems arose there was discord between the Maltusians of that time, the experiences among the Kryptonians who gave ideas to these green men ...

The first generation's own zen-Psions-zen to the Psions that created the citadel, in theory would be beings of entropy and energy were clear forms of white cats talking with bulging eyes..

And of mental powers, they did not want to stay and be used by the Maltusians,they were children of the savage power and so children of me, Zariel par excellence...

And I had long worshipped with the incubators, and they were similar, but different in size, while the Psions were small the incubators were large the size of panthers but both were white...

And in turn the idea did not avenge imprisoning the entropic entities children of the lower planes and imprisoning within robotic forms, and so came the cosmic hunters...

And caused conflict and destruction...

And they would be another wave of living weapons, created by kryptonians and so they enjoyed energy at first..

And they would be connected to cables and keys, and so would be the predecessors of the demonic goddesses of the Antharians...

And so they weren't just machines that were energy that could simply and their minds had a trigger for them to stay competent and controlled, but they wouldn't likeit.

And theminds were awakened and so they rebelled the shock left them confused and caused destruction by the known universe...

What caused the emergence of green lanterns and the destruction disorder and the breakdown between relations between the Maltusians and kryptonians...

The ancient scientists believed that if they confirmed the existence of ancientgods, they could control at will and enjoy their powers and thus proving soon they would have power over them...

And they could get rid of them.

And they would never have to work to achieve their deeds...

In times passed before the first great war at the time before eternal darkness and three thousand years of darkness gave rise to the first avatar...

One of his avatars in turn was sent ashore thousands of years earlier amid the earlier era before the imprisonment of his future children was imprisoned by Kryptonians..

And there was an era when el's house was often chosen as priests and avatars and connoisseurs of the ancient word, something that was later forbidden to pronounce...

The former house of the once united el, there were great warriors with the exception of Zoerd who was a fool, and this house was home to the thinkers.. el

And these were ambassadors of the old doctrine, but they forgot everything and Zoerd paid the duck..

And after his end I tortured him,, came with everything and cursed him and his offspring for all eternity...

And I thought I should curse all Kryptonians without exception...

And they were warriors chosen as translators in kind of ancient taboo originated from the ancient passages ancient and interconnected caves, these caves.

And they were crystallized rocks ancient underground passages and caves that had as inhabitants.

And these creeping creatures elongated snakes that in turn had no eyes but secreted long, curvy acid and slender and powerful limbs and bodies.

And so they were simple strange beings...

Once united with each of El, and divided there was a civil war those who agreed with the slavery of entropic energy, the lords of reason and science.

And of those who claimed to enslave and use inorganic and robotic bodies in obtaining and merging psychic energy was against nature and these were the lords of magic..

And in the end nothing more than like his slavemen who helped him create.

And on Krypton those who used magic also used it with living crystals that were energized and could be controlled as if alive...

And not being able to prove that such entities were creatures of divine origin, and had emotions or feelings and felt pain and suffered, and thus using energy as a source ofuse, and thus using it as a primary source and manpower.

And the psychic entities that were used in the fusion of machines and thus using as a source of income, not needing to use their own means and natural inhabitants for the construction of cities.

And in environmental environments and thus also the use of this directed energy in obtaining environmental constructions.

And the house of Laratita and Lalatina that came to emerge the order of Um Mu, migrating to other galaxies...

And they were the ancient houses of Krypton and to which they were allies and lords of great power...

Ramifications of Kryp and Tom...

And operation of earthworks plains and in the formation of the environment towards the revitalization of environment and worn nature and unstable climate transferring towards the unstable core...

They were unstable times and the doors of war divided society and distorted minds forming isolated wars and protests that grew more and more and spread elsewhere...

And in this way that more wars arose, men in formation and destruction and the machination of conflicts and rebellions were days of war where his countless wills were tested...

Men, child women died by the bombs of countless destruction and endless wars and conflicts and so the weapons were thrown these creatures whose energy was released and thrown...

And those who had the knowledge to energize red kryptonite and launch them like hydrogen bombs toward cities and provinces that were against the other forces...

And being enemies and allies in turn were in conflict and destruction around...

And kryptonites could be energized as...? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Though I did. – Said Zariel...

Kryptonite can be purified of allcolors, they turned into fine transparent crystals and by purifying the coloration was liquefied in the center..

And so they could be broken like eggshell and so the center melted and used in raw material, but they were used to consolidate poisons... – It said.

Poison? " Repeated Batman...

If you concentrate the energy right in the center at a single point and accumulate several of them together,they become equivalent in an atomic bomb...

\- You can even put it in the microwave.

"They are unstable in this way.

\- It was magnesium iron and blood... - Said.

Mostly blood. " He said.

– If accumulated in excess they would turn red if thrown a purified red kryptonite the crystal is as brittle as thin glass...

\- They're corrosive and toxic. " He said.

And if energized it becomes unstable and if accumulated they come to be used as bombs. " He said.

– The greater the amount the greater the force of the explosion. " He said.

Each kryptonite can be purified and energized and each of it has a volatile chemical compound that is capable of all sorts of things depending on what it does.

And some kryptonites the most crystallized and even some said they saw tears of blood ...

And these tears that spouted in, the midst of conflicts, divine beings imprisoned and forced to war and kill innocent people,, these people...

And innocent in their thoughts, but unable to take another alternative.

I could simply purify and energize at the same time, causing great destruction...

They fought to infiltrate facilities and these people cried scientists before great philosophers who once helped byavatars.

And these once guests were now forcing the fight as once everything would end and these weapons were called We-as..

And these weapons similar to cosmic hunters, were divine of entities conceived of energy trapped inside machines and. other times shaped like symbiosis.

It would also parasitize in other organic forms by sharing the same body and using the same mind.

And its forms were trapped in a body where it could never be released that constantly changed a form of organic liquidmetal.

And nano probes where these wouldn't stop regenerating constantly...

It came at a time when hordes of warriors were subjected to a process where zarathanis' dimension was sent to collect entropic energy and bring krypton.

And I wonder how you let them go there. – Bruce said toward Zariel..

\- They simply ran faster than I could manage, had other obligations with respect to the forge of the gods. "She said.

"I should be more responsible and not allow anyone to cross the barriers, but they fooled me. " He said.

"By Até the time I acted it was too late.

Demonstration of irresponsibility. " Thought Batman...

And hears a war of allies and rebels releasing an immense amount of energy, say some who had seen a shadow of dark energy.

And it was more like mine...

Why didn't you do anything? He questioned Batman.

Curiosity. " He said. "I didn't want to do it. " He said.

Where would that lead? "He said.

"That was the thought. Zariel Zarielsaid.

It was a silhouette of a true king, I had to intervene alone, to prevent this migration...

But I thought...

Did you think...

Too soon. " He said.

\- And end it all with my own hands... - Said.

And for what, isn't it? "He said.

" If they can cause their own ruin...

\- Giving them reasons why they don't exist. " He said.

\- Causing your ruin. " Said Batman.

\- Its unprecedented destruction... -Said Batman.

\- And this as I said, I war and pushed out of their ancient lands from the temples of Zarathanis..

\- And I wouldn't let it be that easy...

\- And so closing the portals permanently,, if not before leaving few remnants of something powerful...

\- And attracting them...

\- A ruin to an entropicenergy, trapped in the hands of its enemies..

\- And it was enough...

Enough for what? - Questioned Batman...

Enough to obliterate,, whoever approached,just like suicide bombers...

I turned them into hydrogen bombs for whoever touched them...

And I energized them, and of course after self-destruction they turned into kryptonite.

The climate the environment the discord... all around...

They later discovered a terrible and destructive truth.

Don't mess with me.

These same creatures were related to guardians their organic forms these forms had tubes and boxes transfer of artificial bodies.

And others in organic bodies in the form of symbiosis and often parasites.

They were ancient crypts and walls carved in crystals and marble as old as time.

And that's where the mother boxes came from...

The cores of the mother boxes were made of my children and crystals of energy souls. " He said.

" They were made of energy from the energy law of the centrifuged force soul and granting life.

Coming from outside conscious reality.

And they were desolate sites made of minerals encrusted in stones and crystals and ancient crystallized forests, stopped intime.

And where millennia ago there were beings these days trapped like skeletons within every crystal.

You can trap the soul and body of a Kryptonian in red crystals and keep them asleep.

Source of its spark, its primordial core...

Everybody's got it.

Yes. " He said.

\- Even natural births? Questioned.

It is part of its matrix core, its spark which makes it a Kryptonian and what allows them to absorb sunlight...

Yes. " He said. – And taking in this principle you can also maintain, suck and transfer the energies.

And accumulate causing a cell death...

Suppression.

But in the same way they could simply keep them in eternal sleep without dreams.

Sleeping for as long as you think it's necessary or regressing your evolved form to a gigantic reptile...

And so his other physiognomies and appearances paralyzed in time once the great creations stopped and imprisoned in places that were once not covered.

And in these places were often not made of sapphires or diamonds that in these places imprisoned beings...

Their enormous constructions were made of stones and rocks their own technologies were made on the basis of the oreitself.

And that everyone believed to be brought from the ancient temples of Zarathanis what was true.

And these ores and crystals were not simple normal stones assimilated knowledge and transmitted energy and thus interconnected with the collective consciousness of theseentities.

And trapped in physical forms unable to go their way.

It was from this that the technology forerunner of the mother box and paternal box emerged...

And so much so that I zariel who could send and ordain since they were alive, and they were my obedient children and they obeyed Zariel Zariel who could control.

The ancient scientists were led by Uo-el son of Zoerd El, the first lord of the house of El the best known among scientists, son of man who traveled the unknown land.

And he was cursed and imprisoned within my fortress of ruin, the eternal prison where I evenlive.

And I will torture him for all eternity, until his last descendant dies..

And there is no more when the last one dies I will kill him definitively and send him to eternal suffering after death...

And in his attempt and had tried to deceive his own creator father, or that was what he imagined, at first, of course, but it was not so, it would cause a great destruction and conflict between the races.

And he against such a thing had not been deceived by his younger brother, Elzy El, but it was not too late to fight back or tofight.

And then he did.

He believed that the parasitic form would apply and overwhelm the organism and host cells in a livingbody.

And or robotic and organic,, it could subtract cells and interact with the host body and organism and take over and stand out over them.

And in a parasitic form and so they could seize and mutate sometimes using cells in the phase of growths and embryonic, and sometimes unborn fetuses.

And overcoming the DNA of the creature in formation thus causing the invading cells to take over and multiply and thus stand out over the host cell.

And on the others forming this host body a mere means where it would takehold.

And if it were fixed in a new body, the host would die and the invading cells would grant absolute control..

And fixating and mutating on them so that they would take hold and stand out and

Many of these ancient inhabitants believed that they could move on with energy entities imprisoning them and so there was a split between the inhabitants.

And many of these inhabitants and original castes and houses before those who could be invited.

And they were and believed to be descendants of the union of beings from other dimensions..

And in the physical and spiritual union of these extended races and imprisoned wars and rebellions formed so around many wars,, there was the catastrophe of the extinct moons,, many of these once warriors...

Among these was the house of Laratita and so they were noble warriors and ancient stories, lords of great prestige,, and thus were heard more by the council than the members of the house of El.

And in turn they were great sages, warriors and loyal to Zariel and their principles would do anything for equality and so fought to be heard.

They were present in great changes, heroes of great wars rivaled the house of El, and were prestigious, were always remembered withthe heroes in all the stories of Krypton...

And so they fought against the house ofEl, his first opponents and those who once contradicted all the ideas and thoughts of El...

And El's house was divided between the old forces...

An immense crater thus forming an explosion and space a race and an immense bump a bump followed by other creatures several steroids collided in the formation of destruction wreckage of ships and more ships...

They used all of them the real torture machine of a thousand ways to die...

And they tortured and killed their enemies, only that among them they were similar to their cries and laments and the very lament of those who were used as tools of torture.

And they were violent and primitive...

And his laments were not pareôs for chips that were led to never disobey orders and so on with their robotickeys.

And that they were turned on his torso another unable to react only the master's orders of an implanted key.

And to control and never succumb abnormal gallows and healing through energy released by emotions in wear.

And the house of Laratita, Desstiss and Lalatina have always been men and women of virtues and powers, lords of great ideas who fought against corrupt ideals and sometimes many riches.

And so they also had more influence and in turn were in the nobility of Krypton and in turn they descended from the early descendants of Kryp and Tom.

And so were warriors and masters in ancient weapons...

And they always questioned scientists who didn't agree with their ideals and they too were in the nobility...

And so legends said that they were always part in greater number of members of the council ...

And what was true before they left Krypton after the war...

That old, first krypton council in the midst of ancient order when they freed themselves from what they thought were shackles...

And they used it to imprison their creator's children...

It is long clear that a descendant of Laratita came into contact with Zariel...

And these were one of my allies, and this one was graced with incredible and extraordinary power being chosen with his personal warriors...

Batman seriously thought that they had in common acted too late and were irresponsible, something that if he had acted earlier would not be happening, but it happened and they underestimated him...

And even though relatives and Kryptonians were wiser by the way, their ideals and concepts were more evolved and different from the more primitive...

And 7 of his children were always chosen...

And something like that should always be suspicious... and jealousy and envy arose...

Many of the inhabitants who once equal were no longer considered allies the enemies caught in the battle front...

And the prisoners who were submissive to torture of those or another came to the nauseating and exhausting rescue.

And the thoughts of former slaves, now slavers...

And his ability to change shape and forced to a symbiosis with those who once defended becoming slaves fused to the entropic gallows.

And so becoming the perfect killing machine, were surprised as everything was doomed to disaster the energy released by emotions.

And that once took the form of heartbreak and betrayal and often caused them to become aware.

And these inexplicably were ignored, but the victims their blood and often their ears laments.

And in this way gradually the great war was heard another after another, and every scientist who was in every field of specialty.

And in front of his numerous procedures and experiments was what led to the division of the absolute lord of each of the planets and colonies in his incessant search for power forced him to take drastic paths different from the past...

So to all the experts in search of power dthe lord in red, lord of crimson ruin, and so Uo-El.

And the one who was once an ally revolted with knowledge allied himself to the rebellion of a Lalatina Dustines and Zenon Destiness and his cousin was Regina Arkos Laratita...

And another to a war between houses and castes divided the population thousands of years two hundred years of war thus forming conflicts that lasted.

And they spread and another to a peaceful country, now wars and destruction leading to the chaos and death of the family home of El.

Being the entrance to the thousand years of darkness...

And now divided the house of El with Uo and Arkos Laratita and Regina Lalatina who now fought alongside the resistance.

And the energy released by the negative emotions and now everything roared, the ruin falls and being invoked later the use of an avatar created in the laboratories and destroyedit.

And so old data like Uo himself and Laratita, and his brother whose name cannot be pronounced were erased from the system..

And that's what they thought, but what they didn't know was that nothing can be erased from Kryptoniansystems...

And they were only sealed, but could be accessed with proper password and protocol...

And the first to create the parasitic procedure of the host of zarathanis energybelieving.

And so he revolted the words of use of control and an immensely insually way of bringing a means of controlling the goddess..

And all for the annihilation of the rebels what did not prove true and effective its use was useless and ineffective... .

Uo - el was trapped in a trap between arkos battlefields and Destiness, usesnof his tricks, to attract the avatar and god or goddess, it was not right to say, since they themselves did not know.

And he succumbed to destruction, and there was a great war to thus open the portals and the great migration.

And so he looked and looked and then trapped in the containment field in the seals of the incubators a precursor dimension of the imprisoning phantomzone.

And forcing him to live an illusion himself the creator of the praal-okyo azara zone

A dimension that with the help of Pral-ok as it was easier to speak, was a dimension similar to the temples of Zarathanis and the portal of annihilation.

And without having to simply open with the zone projector, not just being a zone, but an entire dimension...

And where there is no return, it takes a time where there is no time and the day repeats itself in a temporal loop and those that exist there, are trapped in atrance.

And reliving the same day, and dreaming wrapped in psychic energy that distills and spreads through that dimension...

The problem with its use was that it drove those who were freed, preferring to live in a world of happy dreams and illusions, where they literally slept and dreamed never to wake up...

And so was a world the part of dreaming and existing, and of course who died there continued to dream and so there was no more than dreams and became their own dreams ...

And it didn't look like a prison.

And so they didn't release anymore, but they finished not sending anyone over there, so Laratita in turn took hisprojector.

And it consisted of a long dimensional staff curved at the tip,of a circular rod with several circular rings and a stone at the tip and with a dimensional mouth..

And he would release the opening where he would simply open a dimension, with an oval and blue stone in the center that had buttons that when pushing them carried them there...

The galaxy of Laran and Laraxians was very distant...

Unlike those who lived on Krypton by science, that galaxy was ruled by ancient magic and priestly powers thus abandoning Krypton's technology by creating its own science...

And they were banished from existence, and so they were put back into the principle of technology...

Where those who experienced true paradise a zone of simulation between their greatest desires and dreams.

And they were situations in which no one agreed where an individual committed the greatest crimes and being sent to a dimension of dreams withoutreturn.

And in the opinion of many Kryptonians this would be the same as being rewarded for their crimes, and that rather than punished...

And forced symbiosis induction mutation as a procedure of the first to undergo without testing.

And he was the first guinea pig and so the prototype and soon his restrictions were doomed to failure his son the only one to create the procedure.

And soon a traitor to zand-el cause his son and his grandson Werey-El, an ally of the rebels along with the great-grandfather of Laratita Zandro and Karon Lalatina.

And so you were after they were in a galaxy called Laxan..

And soon the split the perfect machine to erase minds the great Eye of Sharan.

And it was an immense satellite,, created in ancient times,, it took a thousand children of Zarathanis imprisoned and tortured, and each of them were forced to merge fetuses and machine.

You'd call it... dimensional mirror or even philosopher's stone...

Philosopher's stone? " Batman repeated.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "She said. – I would say that it was made of souls of spirits and often of souls of kryptoniansthemselves...

And a process of symbiosis and mutagenic the perfect union of a conscious slave the eye so to speak.

And it was creation as the perfect machine of destruction of dark energy, thus creating an immense black hole leading to annihilation to the same kingdom as the one who should not be named, incinerating everyone.

And all those in their field of destruction were taken to another dimension as distorted as a black hole and annihilated as nothing more than their bodies converted into nothing less than scattered atoms...

And in this way no longer had the opportunity to return...

And in the midst of this destruction of their bodies and all these not being able to return, being lost somewhere outside the multiverse of the 13th tree circle of God's dimension... s

I picked them up and imprisoned them and did what I would have done a long time ago.

And they would be my good slave soldiers and miners and faithful servants in eternal sleep without a body...

\- Couldn't you return? " I wanted to know Batman...

\- Even if they wanted they could not, since they have no physical and non-human bodies, they were trapped in entropicenergy, and are pure energy and thus used their compressed nuclei... – Said.

"And they have no way to enjoy their physiology, nor more than spirits...

The ancient Zarathunis were relatives of the guardians, distant cousins of these, where they abandoned the galaxy and the dimension known to the guardians, where they went to live the immense psychic dimension of Zarathunis.

And so being allowed to return every hundred years the primary dimension, but that once lived in this dimension exiles they abandoned their form of flesh and living in the form of energy and higher and altered consciousness...

Being the king of ruin needing not to be a physical being could not be considered a divine entity or something close to playing or trying to control, nor could his children be subjugated, it would literally civilization be destroyed by acts of revenge.

And this one and what I've become known for. " He said.

King... I as lord of crimson ruin, lord of destruction and vengeance... masters of the dimension of resentment...

And few believed and saw its trueform, passing only through ancient stories and often some believed to be legends of the ancients and the creative mothers of the ancient guardians.

And before the creation of the troop and forgotten to the point of no longer being revered and did not even know their true sex, and it is clear that the guardians and other allies would not reveal...

\- Do they seem to be afraid of your return? " Tried Batman...

And there is. " He said.

Their forms have been forgotten and often be confused as a folklore of distant universes and or children's tales children...

So few could see and in these ways it was just a legend forgotten by all and only pure and children saw it and sometimes only in dreams said to be of countless beauty ...

But unlike her the entities of Zarathanis were considered their children or only remnants of a larger entity and often proved almost impossible to prove their existence and thus imprison as with their children...

They created prisoners and their energy-shaped weapons were relatives of former guardians at that time the troop was made up of robots.

And many of these creatures that were still at the beginning of the experiments had freedom-conscious spikes those who could momentarilyescape.

And they were simply hunted down and sometimes imprisoned and in later moments they disintegrated...

They were sentient beings who were sometimes made of energy and non-material fluid psychic consciousness...

Spoils of war, even though they are their own equals and brothers...

And they were trapped in robotic carcasses...

The war seemed endless, it seemed that they would never give up and never and no one could say that they would be sorry...

Before they were brought back by the chip they sought help from guardians ages before the green lanterns of Hal Jordan's generation, in the era that followedexisted.

And Abin Sur and Sinestro at that time two recruits and the most valiant of all, their teacher Jar-dox, who saw that mechanical soldiers, were in fact beings of consciousness imprisoned in metallic and symbiotic form.

And what was made of symbiosis between stolen technology and imprisoned psychic forms, none of that would change if they ever gained consciousness and rebelled against theirenemies.

And that they would... It would take revenge, and of course cause the greatest number of damage, and even they would bring a lot of pain...

Most revered of all, the oldest if not one of the first lanterns of an extinct race before the emergence of the first Kryptonian.

And he was a race of Voshorans,, rathemassof purple and elongated aliens of slender, curvy tall statures.

And they were haired the same color and asçan ancient warrior of psychic powers andstrong telepathic abilities of powers derived from emotions and feelings..

And they were relatives of the inhabitants of Zarathanis,, these distant cousins of the guardians, but who had never heard of exile in another dimension, they would also be victims of Krypton in their wars.

Jar-Dox begged,, begged and pleaded,did everything as the costumedictates, to all the guardians who would let him go to war..

And his students who saw the destruction spreading could not be quiet,but still forbidden and with it could not help him.

And that was one of the countless reasons that there was simply the book of the dark ages the secrets of the darkest days and so denied help and with that were cursed...

The book arose the night arose from his curse and his curse was eternal until the last of the guardians died and with him his troop disappeared...

And so there was the first division of powers...

And they looked and looked and not allowed by the words of all the guardians the planet should fall intodisgrace.

And with all this would end..., well..., everything should fall into ruin they should explode and so the weapons imprisoned...

Then united to all the Voshorans went to war uniting all their psychic powers, they tried to free the entities from their moorings..

And what happened was not what I expected,, in part,, they released momentarily.

And so the machines destroyed lives and killedmillions. If not billions...

And technology collapsed and the system got out of control, their minds blackened by hatred..

And made them kill races, planets and cities came to collapse, and by forcing the guardians to create the troop of green lanterns.

Without any support and regardless of the consequences he ignored the guardians' orders and turned his back on the troop, he left abandoning thetroop.

And to all acquaintances he flew across planets crossing stars and comets and more steroids and joined the resistance and all his people the only ones who have not turned the coastss to the king of ruin...

\- Why did you do that?

What's going on? I wanted to know.

You didn't do anything for yourself? Questioned.

You could have. "He said.

\- Since you travel through time. "He said.

"It can be more than ending a war. " He said.

Let them be saved. "She said.

\- That could be stopped in time. " He said.

What's the point? I wanted to know her.

You can do it. " He said.

\- Because I just give and stop.

\- They should be men of reason. " He said.

\- Evolved and able to recognize their mistakes. " He said.

\- I wanted to know... - She said.

\- Saber what? - questioned.

To know... Test. " He said.

\- To know who would be on my side. " He said.

Who would stay and help. " He said.

\- Apparently they all turned their backs. " Said Batman.

More than that. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Millennia later still at war in the early days of the immensity of the stars...

Darkseid looked at a multitude of stars he looked at all his daughter born of the avatar of his earth his world in one of his travels, lost from the union of the Queen of Ruin she existed as an avatar.

Some say that ruin's shadow could simply change shape and give the greatest pleasure of the existence of this dimension and any other.

What was not a lie, he never had anyone who claimed he had the ability of an incubus and he was the lord of pleasure and sex...

And it was at his abode asked for support for him, from the moment zariel asked for help from some former allies and his request was denied in the times..

And they were eras ago when he could solve it himself, but he went in search of allies...

And this one ignored her and lived with the guilt to this day, but he didn't tell Batman that in those words.

Darkseid'smother, Queen Hegra should have dropped everything to help, but she didn't...

He was not Darkseid at this time, who was in power was the husband of Queen Hegra, and had at that time a big belly, was pregnant darkseid Darkseid...

And four times they denied help...

And in four different periods...

Once with Darkseid'sfather, again with Darkseid in his womb and once with Ushas still a child and the last when it still came to be at the beginning of his reign as Darkseid...

And his eldest son was a weak teenager... and a cowardly husband...

In the midst of a small platform and a landing bridge several soldiers in posts and the self council gathered.

Darkseid felt something more than a feeling, passion, pleasure and the air of seduction...

And words were whispered and little guardians trumpeted by hooded men soldiers in firm robes who covered themselves below robust and descomunais old men of colossal appearance.

And they were trumpeted by bridges and small humanoid weapons experiments around glazed eyes and so none of them stood next to them.

Often the guardians themselves went to meet Krypton'sself-advice, alerting and asking for the end of the experiments and other times they tried to intervene to the point of abandoning contact with the planet.

And this war even at first lasted so many centuries that darkseid had already existed that it had passed through omega power.

After all he saw the destruction caused by Apokalipse,when he was still a young soldier and saw the androgen beauty of Zariel..

And he saw her twice when he was a kid and twice more than when he was a teenager and when he was simply Darkseid...

And he sought help the new genesis, would be able to bring war to this woman or whatever, but it was beautiful, absolute beauty, but it was already too late, anger hatred discord, desire to kill all of new genesis as those of Krypton...

And they did not conflict Andras former king of New Genesis ignored the war, his younger sister came into conflict and split and so caused the conflict with whom he was a friend of Hegra...

And beauty that could never be compared to any being, man or woman.

I've always been the most beautiful...

The heavenly father at that time did not want to intervene, peace was more important...

He wanted that creature for him, but he didn't have it, he wished and wished...

You never forgot me.

And that wasn't enough, but you didn't have it... and with that came anger, and with that refused to help, his mother, inthat.

And so when he can not repented, so much so that in turn he so loved when there were no more Kryptonians...

And there was a split of opinions between the lanterns themselves that stayed in OA.

And in those past years nothing was said at that time, and so there was nothing else between the planet the inhabitants and the lanterns was forbidden the help ofgreen lantern.

And no green lantern intervened or helped and for the planet many believe that the guardians cursed all kryptonians not to receive help from these little men.

And once an immense circular weapon or the largest satellite that was created with manpower and spitting and imprisonment of psychic beings, the immense circular destroying weapon the size of a sun from the earth's sun.

It circulated and orbited in Krypton's orbit of metal and veins and trapped and circular conductors contristing the crushing and other dimensions ofannihilation.

And where would it take the annihilation a dark energy that only the ancients of the a of JAL and Ashera-A and the most prominent house the house of Zariel first descendants of ancient and coming of Zarathanis.

And the very descendants of the house of Laratita and Lalatina...

And of humanoid forms were of Eastern origin and the extinct indigenous origin of red skin and gray and straight hair their own raçwas extinguished with the destruction of the lunar colony of Dr-mar, this race disappeared from Krypton before the split.

And their own race and house wiped out next to the rebels on another moon in Dre-lok and few that remained had their minds brainwashed while trapped in illusions of hatcher seals.

And uniting their minds and forces for the creation of the ancient weapon of destruction the great and powerful organic light and satellite of Krypton with the weapon and Uo on the control his mind used in obtaining the secrets of the rebels.

And the weapon of annihilation and in the creation of the Queen of DE-vroa-Zi the demon lady armed with the key of annihilation, and is the most powerful demon goddess who was formed uniquely and exclusively of symbiosis and slaves.

And legions of minds, souls and essences, the last generation of ancient demon gods created with the symbiosis of conscious beings and symbiosis of machine and organicbeings.

And all his warriors were made a from creatures captured from Zarathanis..

They were used in the annihilation of and the absolute weapon the sword and staff ofDE-Tsuki-zoa each stealing the knowledge of Uo with the help of Laratita,the latter trapped in a holographic containment weapon and virtual simulation linked to another dimension.


	101. Chapter 101

15

And the annihilated rebels and those who once surrendered, trapped in the same seal as the incubators.

And the population was soon also pressured into servitude and torture forming a dictatorship and pressured everyone to be allies or killed

Planets and colonies and those who rebelled, destruction and struggle buildings and more buildings everything roared the great dictatorship of a hundred years if followed were massacred by the great eye by the flames by destruction, they succumbed to everything.

And there was little left to imprison all the ancient Kryptonians and to meet the absolute lord of ruin and fire and flames, destruction of death and thus came blood and rivers and more rivers of blood the ancient war that followed.

Many asked for help to troop many requests denied and they denied help and intervention.

Zar-dox ran infiltrated the dimensional prison planet along with all of his race and the help of a warrior Laratita and Lalatina, going towards prison.

And infiltrated inside the dome and with his ring he invaded the prison dimension and entered the dreams of Uo.

And armed with the power of the whole a population of alien beings of powerful psychics invading the minds of all prisoners.

And also to all who were the weapons using their fear as a bridge, of losing their fear of never returning ignited within him.

And this form of fear made him unable only to return to reality without losing all his powers turned him into an entity of fear..

And giving rise to the very source of fear, and he came to be the source of the energy of fear...

And I what I did, I had to weigh and fear for them, not from them my energy and my hatred my resentment created the source of fear arose so Paralax...

First Paralax saw me as his father, and with it taking the pain of my heart inflicted fear that great eyes of Uo and the eye of Sharan...

With the help of the entity of despair Endros for the first time and thus then wandering in the coracoes of beings...

These two entities managed to free Uo with the help of Laratita,with help but lost control of their consciousness and followed in an uncontrolled mutation and with consciousness of millions of people from a single planet merging and forming a single entity...

And in this way sacrificing himself and with last attempt opening the door of the dimension of Zarathanis

Uo came to become the entity of resentment...

A psychic wave was heard by all the nearby galaxies, and with last remnant really woke up to all the robots in the troop...

And their psychic waves shuffled their system for good, rebelling a horde of beings imprisoned for millennia and thus causing a wave of murders committed by them and all suffered...

And so the whole collective conscious of an exiled race trapped within the temples of Zarathanis merging into a single being.

And in turn opened the barrier of continuous time and space where a being a huge bat emerged that was the entity Zarielitself, which lord of the keys opened the doors.

And crossed with the immense crow that was the animal form of Zariel and thus generated Parallax that was the source of fear and more of gave conscious life to two planets Mogo and Apokolips.

But Uo and his allies those who were the only ones to enjoy the powers of the old imprisoned weapons heard the call, say some that that all despair.

And spread throughout the known universe came those who committed suicide and went mad and some turned into reflections of Verasdis and the forges of the gods and the portals portais of banishment and dimensions were unstable ...

\- Unstable, how? - Asked Batman

Negative emotions, fear and despair induced mutations and the transformation of conscious and alien life into monsters and at this time gods succumbed to madness the entity of madness arose triggered by despair for transformation...

And the influence of madness came to open the fissure of reality the door of darkness arose...

And nightmare monsters emerged from the unconscious sub and with the doors of unstable physical dimensions...

And they spread toward the physical world...

And curses arose all over the universe...

And I, as the god of ruin, was called begging for help from me, and I came to your rescue right after the doors of the dimensions were opened.

And again he blew himself up from these Kryptonians and these beings who turned their backs on him... – Batman thought...

And with the call of the old green lantern who still screamed for help, I was far away and could not enjoy a physical body with fragilereality.

And his powers were used he was then visited they said that as a god I should not be so simple and direct, but still at his request...

And that the path that was traveled, and that Laratita, that he knew how to get to me...

And he knew how a hologram and reality aside he was visited by the sovereign the dictator fusing an immense reality, a world to the part where he would tell everything about it he preferred to fall into destruction fall into disgrace and end in curse.

And I could simply abandon my own luck to let it be consumed by despair and madness...

He felt and that everything was an immense illusion his perfect world collapsed he could not believe trapped on a planet of the Krypton system.

The machine the union of symbionts all those who were obliged to fight and now in fusion with it creating an illusion collapsed and fell into disgrace.

And so Laratita helped Zariel who used Uo momentarily as an avatar and saved him as he faced his nightmares and thus freed himself from his imprisonment.

Soon they gained control of their minds and if the ancients trapped in hatcher seals soon rebelled they destroyed the seals of the incubators and thus formed something else.

However, as a prototype was obliterated there was a conflict and a destruction of time too many thousand years of darkness followed man was no longer a man the very dimension succumbed.

And his mind thus forming an immense world formed of nightmares that never ended a trapped planet and a dimension of his own madness succumbed to it thus causing the formation of the god of Uo and eye of Sharan...

And that thus merging with all those who were once prisoners formed an immense living planet of psychic, telepathic and telekinetic mental energy.

And coming from the world of nightmares and curses this one of the entities of endless nightmares and completely alive.

And the satellite the great eye of Sharan were two machines that swallows souls and spirits of those who could not be saved...

And those who were not saved absorbed and who were consumed by the madness that spread throughout the universe reaching the weakest...

And that as soon as it followed formed an immense skull a black river of hate an immense steaming ball of curses forming psychic powers and nightmares...

And they existed like nightmares and curses he cried and cried he roared and suffered a sad and lonely god full of pain.

And where at that moment seeing the nave of emperor Zarkon whose psychic energy and his countless mouths eyes and blood destroyed the planet and in the midst of it all...

And would annihilate Krypton,, his son who betrayed him,, now tried to use the ancient weapons the demon goddess's eye, but it was no match.

And so again a Laratita helped him was one of krypton's most powerful warriors...

The war did not seem to end, his great enemy was put to the test of discord...

Its power was immense causing the madness and mutation of those most sensitive and influenced the energy released...

And many were imprisoned in their own consciousness, never woke up.

So that these things would not spread further from the affected planets so that Krypton existed and that it did not spread out of its solar system...

And I used my power and imprisoned them in mental sleep, I covered the sun and consumed the moon, i gave birth to eternal sleep and induced everyone to sleep, at this time the warm heat of the red sun and the scarlet moon arose...

And so that sense of being slept in the thousand years of darkness, the sun was used to consume the negative energy purifying the black energy and the sun absorbed the eternal darkness...

And it was said that I granted a thousand years of darkness and thus the maddening darkness that made them sleep and not wake up, and that caused everyone to fall into endless eternal nightmares...

And until they heard no more of their laments and they consumed all the despair and absorbed all the madness...

And if they had their bodies mutated and their minds destroyed, some of them never woke up and I banished them in eternal sleep outside of physical reality...

And gradually they did not succumb to the destruction of the mind and others fell into madness or never woke up and those who woke up were similar to the creatures before the civilization of Krypton...

And so they were cursed to all Kryptonians to the carnal touch they could never again physically cross the uncontrolled mutation born of the curse of Uo..

And then all kryptonians were cursed so forming an uncontrolled mutation in their embryonic cells he could not cross where the damage had done.

And if they did that again they would awaken the seal of slavery...

And they in turn would have uncontrolled genes, the flame of the energies that would be released and the trigger of cellular self-destruction...

And I warned them it would be the end...

And the planet couldn't stand the energy released the red sun would be the end of it all...

And when they woke up, they'd follow new wars...

There was then a psychic war that followed destruction and were the naturally technological to create psychic barriers and nightmares and uncontrolled mutations and unprecedented manifestations of genetic changes.

And those psychic energies united the uncontrolled mutations of

And some children were born dead and others were not born, and others were immense monsters, trapped in destruction and mental deaths he suffered the worst of curses.

And Jor-dany and this other powerful warrior in his failed attempt was forced by the psychic energy to which he unleashed his front to turn into the crystal weapon..

And that day when he touched the light and looked at the incandescent flame many kryptonians who fought nearby were caught in the crossfire and their bodies rooted in the petrified earth.

Forming an immense crater and other parts of planets swallowed and sucked by the blackish consciousnesses of dark energy and collective darkmatter.

And converted into nightmares and curses devouring what followed people and various planets of the Krypton galaxy...

\- Were there other planets in the Krypton galaxy? - Asked Batman...

Yes, i'm sorry. Zariel Zarielsaid.

"Before the thousand years of darkness. - Said

\- There were 15 planets and three suns and four moons.

\- And these were swallowed and people in their colonies fused and devoured. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And in their ways shouting and shouting their souls were imprisoned mad.

\- So what was it like before?

Millennia ago there was a great colonization and they were great procreators, they reached puberty 15 days after birth. – Said.

"And they were able to get into heat cycles. " He said.

\- Mating cycles.

"And they were more primitive beings. "And so he went on.

And they were all trapped like anchors within the cursed planet where millions either died or became part of their immense body like a beast an immense Verasdis. – Said.

And that nothing else was an immense planet that grew gradually eating everything in its path as a miniature and more animalistic version than the ancient queen.

And I put him to sleep for a period of time. " He said.

"I put a seal to fall asleep. " He said.

What's the sleep? Questioned.

Why not? - He countered.

That moment seeing an immense beast sleeping..., at best this would be seen as...

It's a nightmare.

It was then...

Your return is inevitable.

To this day his cries before succumbing permanently are heard in nightmares and in their most sensitive minds..

And with that came the crazy minds...

He was distilling madness... more than insanity the ultimate nightmare... and multiplied and in conflict he went mad asking and shouting for help.

And that now thanks to entropic energy has aged millions of years and in a few years, and so it turned red and soon trapped away on a distant planet formed of crystal.

And so when he touched the light he would blacken it and the earth would succumb to those who remained in his field ofvision...

And they were petrified their turn was aged and just walking over the darkness was possible.

And be the one who have the knowledge of three thousand years of darkness and the ancient knowledge of both the queen wife of the tyrant Lora-Al still tried to succumb.

And so those like me once used to all who imprisoned in arms they put a martial law the forbidden word...

And the story of the three thousand years of darkness,and itwas enough...

To... make no one tell others the legend of Krypton...

And the legend of the ancient incubators. ...

There was no light for three thousand years on Krypton everyone slept and did not wake up and so followed in nightmares in life...

Curses and death in sleep... and I made these creatures sleep...

And in those next three thousand years no being could breed in a traditional way they ran the risk of uncontrolled mutation...

Were...

Do...

Monsters...

... And a whole range of nightmares...

And gradually... they would succumb...

And the genetic disorder arose...

And those who were once born with their powers no longer had it languished...

And until form a malnourished skeleton a perfect mummy its genetic code, were a heap of cells...

And these that grew disorderly and formed a shapeless heap of lumps like cancer...

Like they're tumors...

And self-destroying and were destroyed in a combustion, and collapsed and their cells self-destroyed and so the antibodies attacked the body itself.

An immense ball of energy created from dark matter and directed at each living weapon each beingdirecting.

And thrown next to him in the center of the planet so and forming an energy of psychic impact, where all those involved in the war of three thousand years...

And they wouldforget, as soon as the war was over and their old weapons imprisoned and in a cycle of eternal hibernation...

And so I made them sleep for a long time of darkness and the energy of the moon of a thousand ages, without their powers...

The grandson of Uo, in an epiphany using the ancient organic moon the great eye used the powers of all weapons to create an immense dark energy of containment.o.

And at the same time to create a way to imprison the Lord the great god of Uo in one dimension...

But stop it he needed help and he begged me for help in several attempts, what happened was that it was almost impossible, literally to get his children out of prison which complicated the negotiations...

And so with Zariel's help he contained the energy and put her to sleep for a brief time...

And the great idea ignoring perhaps the interdimensional reactor at the center of the artificial planet's core, which they seemed to have no idea of its power, since they did not know that Krypton came to become an artificial planet.

And placing and opening a dimension through the very center of the planet Krypton that coincidentally, was an immense source of dark energy...

And that rivaled the interdimensional reactor that was in the core of Krypton, and where gravity itself would be a way to contain Uo'sprison.

And so each of them would no longer see Zoerd when I found him I cursed him and all his offspring and he suffered as he never imagined for all eternity...

And he saw several snakes wrapped in various dagger knives and wires attached towards him to a huge groove that there were sly stretchers and their cries for each knife...

And so forcing to hibernate and so each of the weapons was trapped at the same point of containment of the earth's center of krypton's core, but a way was needed to keep Krypton alive or existing...

But it didn't matter anymore, sooner or later he'd wake up, he was in limited jail time...

And united and a way to contain those who are released would wake up and hunt all Kryptonians..

The oldest houses as being of kinship of Zarathanis and the Laratita and Lalatina, had power over ancient technology incrystals and stones and many ancient machinery.

And zariel himself who am I would have the power of absolute control over technology...

And those about the mind and emotions were empathetic and so just connecting mentally and with touch, but all these families succumbed over time.

And both in wars and in internal conflicts...

And that followed and so the old legends and stories disappeared with the wars of three thousand ages.

In the oldest legends said that the distant lands and dimension and paradise of Zarathanis existed divided into dimensions and islands and for each island there was an animal...

And an avatar that symbolized the avatar of each generation in the way zariel's chosen Zariel of each generation she inhabited each plane.

And of course he didn't care about the chosen sex.

And they taught everyone that avatar and there existed the avatar and in the center of the world of Zarathunis there was the pillar of and in the center the heart crystal.

There was a small crystal,, holder of supreme power and pillar of that dimension the dimensions of Zarathanis..

And there were the magic and the knowledge of passing through barriers that if it had its power would be lord of the dimensions of Zarathanis and thus a conductor and supreme avatar of dimensional magic.

But everything has gone away the legends the gods and the weapons imprisoned and at the decisive moment when the god U imprisoned him between the dimension and center of the planet god came to cursed all kryptonians. o

And the time will come that they will lead their own extinction seconds before their minds are erased and their planet has a red sun the barrier has been closed between the worlds

Everything was forgotten no one remembered any of these events and their stories erased from the records those who remembered were hunted down and exiled on distant worlds.

And so Krypton resumed from scratch rebuilding without knowing their barbarism and having no idea of being enslavers..

And much less that the internal conflict resulted in the use of its severity so that there was the imprisonment of Uo...

So, how did it go? – Perguntou Batman.

And he was looking at the crystal statue that adorned the room and so he asked where the devil would be at that moment

\- What does that have to do with anything, why should I know that. He asked.

\- These are stories that I intend to share with you. - Said Zariel...

\- Revenge and a dish that eats raw... - Said Bruce...

"I know this very well actually. And he said. –

I have no intention of abandoning mine. " He said.

\- You know the rest, they were looking for other forms of manual labor, they created clones to do the work they didn't want, until they also rebelled..

And then came more wars and conflicts later, Uthe still trapped and the planet itself can not standu...

And he destroyed himself, the great god of Uo now he is free, but still asleep.

\- He soon that particular moment the instability of the planet's gravity helped the destruction ofit.

And cyclesarose...

And after Krypton collapsed,, he was still trapped in gravity and the black hole formed.

And he traveled between dimensions eating and eating other worlds like an immense worm...

And of course he freed himself from this solar system and the great eye and all the weapons scattered throughout the universe without any inhabitant of another planet havingknowledge.

And either know how to use them since their ancient keys, can not be used, but some ancient civilizations of their planets.

And they learned how to use and so outside this solar system there are wars and living weapons and some of them fall to the earth to Tsuki the sword of the moon and one of them and asleep.

And they were consumed... destroyed and placed as the eternal nightmare...

And while Uo, now an immense nightmare of miles long the size of Krypton or even larger.

Immense planet as that black slime forming by immense mouths, bodies and souls, nightmares and all curses and mental energy, psychic, and more than thoughts...

Now roam the unknown system and one day he will wake up again and rage after the remaining Krptonians and take his revenge against Krypton's last life form, passing over other planets.

And while hedreams, sleeping for ees and while it is creating a world of nightmares...

And going crazy to all the beings of planets around and before swallowing them and sending to another dimension a dimension of nightmares...

\- So the great god of Uo exists and one day will wake up? - asked Batman.

\- It's months or years away, but it all depends on what time we're talking about...

And it would still take a long time for the galaxy to come from Earth.

And to come up with an accurate study, in fact I believe that one day I will find Uo, at least in mystudiess,but it will arrive one day will arrive...

And he just hasn't fed enough to get far he's in distant galaxies at the moment and I'll control that forçand put it in my power. – Zariel said. Zariel.

And what do I have to do with all this? – asked Batman looking toward the ancient god or whatever he wanted it to be.

Why are you telling me this? he asked.

\- Now you know that Krypton was inhabited not only by good people, but also by monsters that enslaved other beings, none of them were saints.

\- Bythe way. - Looking in your direction.

– I created a procedure to duplicate the same kind of power as the same way of recreating and fusing cells into symbiosis, controlling the old forms and duplicating the same procedure.

And by changing and merging two different forms I believe that the fusion of cells that I think is of the ancient goddess that I am

And I'm you. " Bruce said.

And of course we can make him sleep. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And in its crudest and most energetic form a hybrid being of psychic energy and physical form that will change completelygradually.

And the same power that can control Uo,that power is rooted within you, just needs to be trained.

" Zarielsaid. - And gradually you will change completely. - Said in your direction.

But for this you need to train to develop your powers.

\- Well... - Bruce said. "We have centuries for the visa. "He said again watching the destruction of Krypton...

And so after the split Lalatina, Dustiness and Destiness and Laratita came together and kept secret among their children, two of each descendants of their families and allies of other homes.

And these left,, keeping in touch with the house and some allies who stayed to spy and serving on the advice of Krypton...

And they went to migrate towards the lost galaxy in search of a new place...

And so thousands of years later they went to the Laraxian galaxy as it was baptized in this way, it was made up of six suns a thousand times larger than the sun on earth...

And that there were six moons, and seven more planets each the size of Mars and the furthest was in a climate similar to Mars and seventh planet with a saturn-like climate...

There was water on each of the planets in their respective underground...

And some crystallized vegetation that emerged and could withstand the extreme temperature of each of the planets...

They were Suns and Moons and planets so close compared to the galaxy of the earth that during the day they caught fire and the night was a snowy ice.

And so in Laraxian they lived with the hell of a thousand degrees that burned the earth cooled to a thousand degrees negative at night...

And so the Laraxians adapted to the place that in turn was hell and had all the stais during the day, until the arrival of the sun to pin, burning and smoking.

And so the water was underground and began to adapt to the extreme environment and thus underwent a mutation where the trees that were bornunderground.

And on theplanetsfurther away could arise some species of underground plants and thus a place that would adapt.

And in turn they also changed and suffered from the weather and so they adapted...

It was a society of extremes that lived with extreme cold and extreme heat where they could enjoy training and hightechnology.

And where they changed and suffered and with that they could grow and not grow old could simulate the power of a supernova and have powers derived from the sun and light and their derivatives icy energy and fire...

And so they moved and adapted more and more, did not age and did not die each of them lived a thousand years and so they did not die.

And hopelessly they were reborn with their own strength, and crystallized did not breed they just changed and adapted...

And in this way they were reborn from their seeds every 200 years, everyone could change sex and be asexual and thus occupy the female form...

And in this way they planted seeds reborn and regenerated...

Near the 20th century on Earth...

Three decades ago in the city of Gotham City there were several cases of disappearances and murders, Daiane Folks had disappeared.

And being found five days ago in a dead wasteland, it would happen a few years into the future when he would come to

But he convinced her to go out with him before that happened...

After their journey around the world their parents took them on a trip and died mysteriously while Daiane survived being left in another country in a hand-to-hand training...

But that would be in the cycle prior to Bruce Wayne's return to his body from the past, he saved her by not letting her walk alone between the crossroads and he was more than 12 years old, and she didn't go through the crossroads...

And among them were, three months before the Waynes were shot dead and left their son orphaned, two years after her husband died, Oswald's mother committed suicide six months after the Waynes died.

And Oswald was raised by his aunt, Elohim Oswald's cousin disappeared was found a month beforedead, but not in his life and now they

And no one has ever heard of Tabita Jhonson, except to talk about her travel the world.

And as for Penelope Wana Fiolin, found harassed raped and raped today catatonic, without traces, Virginia was engaged and Vanessa her twin sister were two socialites were 18 years old .

And he saved them, but not the rest of his family, those who were prey to Lupus,yes he managed to save those around him, but those he sent them away.

And of course the relatives of their girlfriends had tragic ends, on a rainy day the children were born, but there was no data, and soon after the birth of these childrens.

And he had enough time to send his children away in search of nothing more than no data where Penelope's children were taken...

And he learned years later that another child of Penelope was born possibly rape, but was covered up, the clinic was closed in relation to strange cases that had been happening in that place...

And they would even cause a series of disappearances, were never found again, Pooline Luthor died in a caraccident.

And it was in the records, but there was no data or evidence, everything was covered up, being run over,abut it was also not found ...

A few weeks later the Wayne murders occurred, I was on a running road.

Things weren't very different after all...

And just as he traveled to the beginning where it all began he remembered that he should be somewhere else, and so he saw himself at the ends of the universe and from the beginnings to the end of time...

And so he looked around him he saw around him traveling with a shadow and tail of stars...


	102. Chapter 102

19

And he screamed the pain of decaying souls, they were finding him on the ground without strength, of Superman and falling swallowed by thetree.

And there was an immense mouth an ominous cry followed by his lament drawing blood from Superman's arms he fell into a river of blood amid the darkness of the tree's mouth

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the abyss elongated as long roots and black hair as thick darkness as tree branches.

And his shrill cry of freezing his heart looking up saw the moment projected ran away and the tree disappeared.

And replaced, by the lady of the red rivers, swallowed him crimson look as the stream of blood a shadow protruded him, blood that was sucked into him.

And until all his hunger was sated, he was carried away by the essence of darkness and then as black fire pulled him to his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed him..

And waves of black fire engulfed him taken by darkness succumbing to all the black flames, his red eyes fluttering pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open..

And they were like skeletons and they came out of the tree with ghostly screams.

And soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating as flames turned around and sucking everythingaround.

And he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandered through a maze so white and full of grume.

And a whirlwind of abyss and from there came the crow his heart stopped at that very moment saw the tree now white and dead, covered with snow, while the shadows and skeletal souls that he swallowed by his mouth and was like a whirlwind.

Her cries were heard as cries forhelp, the blackened and dead eyes were swallowed and floating towards the tree,, a red stone that shed blood rang and led her to swallow along with everything.

And as an immense black hole and looked around in a view of the past looked and saw the crow rightçafter a fallen wonder woman, he saw her tearing her neck holdingsuperman's arms.

And whose lasso now shrouded him and the crow arose from within his red stone like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances asked him...

\- Which desire is worth more than your soul... - And so the past melted like blood dripping into a stream in rivers of blood in a mirrorbleed.

And where that place...

And... that momentbroke, crashed, shattered and turned to dust and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

\- I wish... I wish... I wish to save all of you to abandon my life, my soul in exchange for the salvation of all...

A cry was heard at that moment of truth out of time...

"I wish I didn't depend on anyone else... - A scream or a roar...

And so the loop loosened him and came loose and at that time he was transported by time and taken towards the cosmos and arose and entropicenergy, he was no longer human...

And it was no longer there, and so an immense creature set on fire and looked like the junction between an immense dragon...

And maybe it looked like a huge, huge bat...

And it was taking an androgen form, almost monstrous and reptilian...

And she was taken away and towards a portal and then disappearing...

Whereas in the timelineitself, out and far...

And from his cries and whines,, out of it,, he upon being impregnated by the lips of each of the two, his blood was sheed.

And so he went through several lives and forms and portals and so followed and followed several times in different places...

And the pulse of each of the men were on his lips at the time on he was no longerhim, and he was also not one of them, the bleeding arose around him,, smoky and burning...

And from... like that... hot and hotter and then warming more like that washes...

And emerging like embers and flames,, darkening more and more, and these were like black flames around them,, as an explosion of dark energy of blood was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue and he was no longer there, and the stone and rock broke shattering intopieces.

And a struggle that followed in the midst of magic, the black lords and ancient mages lying on the ground were sucked through his mouth like a whirlwind.

And he wasn't him anymore and he left them there and wouldn't come back in a thousand lives and a thousand deaths...

And at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of weapon, the energy threw them with everything.

And each of them were scattered, as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all appearing there.

And when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated through the absolute darkness unleashed by thetree, which was an immense black hole, a crater of the abyss, which increased and swallowed,, the knight floating with his mouth open,, looks bright as a blue light.

The immense black dragon passed through the dimensions... and he was something humanoid, terrifying... Monstrous... and immense...

And red and black...

And biped...

\- And what was that? - He asked toward Zariel..

\- This is the ancestral form of when I was...

And when I wanted to travel without having to bring anything but fear and fascination...

And it was huge...

His eyes the brightness of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman and then a man...

And it was a being born and carved in darkness,, long,, thick and white light hair and bluish fire and it was... like a comet...

And the bluish light aroundher, her shrill cry tão of freezing the blood stomach that spread like rivers.

Several dying worlds were swallowed up like a black hole...

And extinct monsters were sucked into the abyss of rivers of blood...

At that time in periods oftime, I ad eating stars and consuming them bringing new vigor and spaces for the new...

And squirting and the waves of vibration return as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse of that version was smashed the glass broke the black energy swallowed.

And I used to consume them by swallowing the old ones to make room for the new...

And I created resonances and pulses of waves and vibrations with my roar...

And so a new moment of truth a new beginning arose the light was swallowed only shadows and blood werescattered, like shrapnel,and magic lost its effect,, its hair like long and scattered elongated shadows.

And his eyes blue like the sky and so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and there floating aloft the blackness like arrows.

And consumed every monster and creature that came out of the dark hole and the vortex of souls that when touching someone one of the followers,, he laughed disappear like dust,, leaving only clothes fallen on the ground, which didnot escape dust and ashes coal scattered ...

And there his allies the league all disappeared swept away by time and in a glimpse of distant ages, and he looked and saw that there was no more Batman, Bruce Wayne...

And wherever hewent, and he swallowed the beasts that followed him...

In place of one creature appeared another, and wires of black energy surrounded and consumed shrouded in shadows in place ofone, and were like bubbles..

And there were others that disappeared soon after,, a new being emerging from the darkness of the abyss...

And new stars giving way to the emptiness where the next god came and populated him...

It would free o anyone to do it as their...

So both scattered and ghostly and smoky soul accompanied by crows and bat, and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes.

Being that consumed so many scattered souls his own soul would now be so heavy that it could no longer be taken fromit, it was a strong and heavy soul that would have how to return to the body and not be torn out...

I ad a who ad was those Kryptonian souls who were juicy, they had no reason to exist...

And this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the dark knight just another thing that arose next to the immensepassage.

And so naked as he came into the world,, he changed everything,and at that very moment millions of followers ran..

And they being chasedbythe immense creature and soon as everyone thought,, they were controlled like mechanically walking zombies.

And being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled hell and thus sucked soon after, and spread through the temple and thus floated, without walking, withoutworrying.

And he did not see and Superman, took a long red robe that was from one of his followers and so had been caught by the spectral shapes that flew around him.

And so he floated naked for hours months days wrapped in a barrier that carried him between mirrors and time continuous space time, energies, fighting and entering into it.

And so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations, but they saw a nevoa followed by a whirlwind of souls formed ofenergy.

And the miasma impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him,, he should not see all, stopped around and catatonic and without movement.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so not even Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments as he still lay away from battle he felt tired.

And he was zariel beautiful god who had his hair the trail of the stars and was white as a flame and long as a came from the milky way...

And he knew that he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would have no concert, but magic really builds miracles

Then he looked around he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even though it was not rape that his leg had broken.

And Superman by his side he couldn't speak too tired to do so and floated above them...

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He was pulled more times than he tried with the rope of truth, that soon after it floated and until hours after sucking everything, his mouth closed looking blind and vitreous, without moving, he was getting up there.

Until the sun clears, and the portals close and no more than one creature comes out of there, or swallowing anything...

And until everything has an end...

He looked for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness, of some were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And a vibration like an immense humming a vibration of your heart beating like drums...

At the sight of the man of steel he was covered in blood, a thick, dry blood as if bathed in blood splattered in his eyes..

And his body and it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had stopped and that came back.

And the tattoos marks all over his body by finding a destination doctor a mixture, of Sumerian and Latin.

They watched for hours, and saw at one last instant that everything stopped the pull down, glassy eyes and paralyzed, without moving or responding.

Lowered to the ground right there, and so felt the despair of all, without answers.

And he was sucked in and taken in bora in the middle of that vortex that hole between the dimensions...

But something made him levitate and again that immense creature appeared again and disappeared through the portal leaving everyone astonished and so he went through the ends of the universe...

In another dimension...

On another time mark.

At another future time...

And so he witnessed every thing from the smallest to the greatest...

The ancient council of the eternity of twilight had long been built and created in a line of the forgotten multiverse, but its teachings and conspiracies still exist.

And your clan and your countrymen...

They were actually followers of an ancient sect and or ancient civilization followers of a prophecy...

And once and again back from their ruins and statues and at that instant in time in a cloud of bats when again all will unite a lost daughter.

And in that lost universe Constantine,Doctor Destiny, Zatana, Xanadu,Phantom Avenger, Questao,Pandora and all the beings of the multiverse and their countless visions and misshapen versions..

And all had ignored him falling and ran toward an altar and no longer existed and of bones created and climbing a staircase of stone and bone of corpsesrising.

And they were right there and now they were visions of men and women shaped as living statues and beautiful trapped in time in the epitheme of beauty and eternal physique...

And a mirror wielded by a small child, no more than fifteen years of white hair with a power that sucked the souls of his companions.

And he used everyone as a puppet and a dark man with a sword who released and controlled demons.

And on his return a woman with a staff that conjured magic and created metal soldiers and fought, a man with a golden oval bell...

And that could do the magic if it turns against your opponent's magic and could destroy any magic that touched it.

And around, manipulating everything that touches a man with a bat destroying everything he touched and a portal beingopened, a creature rising from its interior..

And all turning against each other in the reflected image of the mirror the souls of all their companions and trapped inside.

And the league of shadow justice and the league of justice all whose bodies were controlled and these fighting the league of justice divided.

And those who did not have their souls trapped in the mirror and fighting the trinity and so Batman fallen into his wreckage looking around partially burned.

And there he his broken body a gigantic red moon protruding into the sky and thus looking around him without strength and worn his destroyed pride.

The world covered with monsters that come out of theportal, devouring and destroying everything around and just as always no one paid attention around..

And Batman looking at the destroyed ground and raising his head saw a body landing in front of him.

You know that power to transcend dimensions...

Travel through countless worlds and thus have experience for when you return in a moment of time preventing this moment from happening. " He said...

\- They will free the lady from destruction she will eliminate her world from the map and nothing and no one can stop. "He said looking in his direction.

\- I wish I had the power to stop it. "He groaned by lowering his head.

\- Is your wish worth it, knight? Asked looking in his direction.

" Would you give up your life, your humanity in exchange for saving your world? Asked looking staring.

\- Save other worlds...

\- yes, I'd do anything.

In another instant in time in another reality in a world at war...

And so he left them as a glimpse of himself and followed...

Even if still trapped in trance envisioning countless futures and realities countless lands and still trapped being taken to worlds and dimensions.

And without leaving,, though his soul taken to the worlds,, trapped in the mirrors of the abyss...

And so the mirrors as dimensions and so he was in a trance as if he never left...

Earth 99

The United States began a struggle, an immense and destructive and immense third world war, and a fight against all its enemies its allies and the third worldwar.

And had begun China South and North Korea, Japan,France, Russia and Germany against the allied countries England Africa,Brazil, wars around the world..

And in other countries,, flank wars and city looted and destroyed...

All caused by an ally a traitor to the United States seeking power and annihilating his enemies, his allies turned againsthim.

And a satellite modified to control the minds of everyone around, the media has changed radio and satellite waves.

And all the technology, everything there were controlled to brainwash everyone, Batman fallen next to an advanced computersystem.

And looked toward the man who broke his legs and had at his side the whole league..

And your plan was discovered too late in that instant of time, too late to go back.

And he saw that at that moment it was too late,, too late to survive to win the impending war to save everyone...

\- You know, Detective right now the Korean government dropped a nuclear bomb onWashington.

And while Washington dropped another bomb on Hiroshima, you found out too late... - The man was laughing.

At this moment in time whose defeated head of Batman bowed they looked in their directions several crows and several versions of Batman all fallen into battle.

\- And so everyone looked in their directions each of the crows stared at every Batman of every moment and instant in time.

\- I know you can make a difference Batman, just wish. "Said the crow.

\- Yes, I can I wish everything to save the universe. He begged in tears.

Land 8 Alternative...

There were three cities in ruins fallen before the power of the Martians and allied human meta whose mental powers rivaled the aliens each of themunited.

And invaded by alien hordes the mothership mãe invaded Washington and several other ships docked in the main cities of each country.

And with the help of various enemies of the champions of the earth the world fell destroyed in a matter of weeks.

And all fall whose minds have been destroyed and imprisoned in chambers of ecstasy...

But gradually entire solar systems were bathed where half were led by Martians and others destroyed by Brainiac who gradually destroyed Martians and modified theirbodies.

And by changing and altering their anatomy and morphology by changing from meat to machine, the few who resisted were altered and the Martians themselves were changed ignorant to Brainiac's plan.

Imprisoned tortured and enslaved only Batman and a small resistance left for a few months between several battles won hordes were created and J'onn himself was defeated.

And the only advantageous ally, until in one by one each of them were captured..

And doomedcities, missing people worlds being colonized and those who united bargained for their enemies..

And so before his brainwashing in a room monitored in an instant in time lying and trapped in a bed.

And seconds before her brain surgery the crow appeared from a window and crossed her like a burning ghost, looking and saying

\- The world had ended up your slowness you and the only one who can defeat him and save the world, just ask. "Said the crow.

I'd do anything. "Said the bat man.

\- That's exactly what I want to hear. "Said the crow.

Tenebrius land 5, alternative land, alien hunters the eighth passenger Terra Alternativa 25, justice league crisis in two worlds

It was a rescue incursion into a world taken from, colonizing aliens where parasitic aliens destroyed and killed the colonized world and thus a dimension..

And where beings of darkness united with advanced technology consumed light and transformed everything into hybrid beings or fed on them...

It was an overwhelming darkness, which looked like alien beings from distant space, where they devoured men and women using their bodies asincubators.

And they infiltrated caves accumulating procreating and growing consuming their world and with ships that once came to their worlds..

And now they colonized others and spread out over slick black sister dimensions like backward-facing eels with black claws and dark bodies,, acid-secreting mouths and murderous vision.

And everything would distort between the words of the abyss between the distorted worlds and millennial versions of himself, a thousand lives a thousand deaths millions of worlds and dimensions...

A few seconds from his imminent death and the return of life, where a creature destroyed his chest in search of getting out of hisbody, where he corroded his chest and destroyed his heart..

And while his dead companions were torn apart he looked with tears in his eyes lying on the ground where his life was empty and his body wasdestroyed.

And looking with just one eye he saw the creature minutes before coming out of his body the crow appeared in front of him in the decisive minute of time and saying.

\- You will see that after his death and the whole league this and other worlds or colonized or destroyed and there will be no raceleft, other than monsters devouring people and consumed by an alien.

That's not fair, I... if I had the power to avoid or save. everyone if I could... - Moaned.

And feeling the monster coming out of his chest and blood dripping from his mouth.

\- You wish to abandon all your hope and humanity in exchange for saving this and other worlds. Asked the crow

\- And what I desire... - With a last breath of time and just like a rewound film everything fell apart in colors and dripping paint...

Terra alternativa 52 – Descend of the Darkness

Crucial moment...

In a devastated civilization he saw heroes enslaved beings destroyed plucked from the arms of the man of steel and soon he looked into an immense black hole..

And a hole that swallowed all existence each earth after another and Darkseid was in that epicenter in the middle of the huge black hole Batman ran away from his captor..

Andhe screamed,, but nothing came out and chained in the middle of the whirlwind seeing and reviewing all that moment in life..

And where he should have been sacrificed as an offering to Darkseid and soon he would be nothing but memories...

But in the instant in time everything changed the crow came up and said.

\- What you're going to do to change the future. " He said.

And burning flames that let go of their wings and black like coal.

\- Everything... - If you've heard...

Like that in slow motion switching to a special movie or a corroded painting...

On a rewound tape of a film a speed all ages even being a thousand years ahead or behind.

And they returned at the very moment of truth, they all returned to the exact past as each lost life began every life and every rem instead.a.

And in his mind looks suspicious and well the evil remembered, only the bat man will remember every past, present and future event...

In each of their lives on the morning of the exact beginning guided by the crow in a vibrational line of time and space returned to their lives...

Each of them like any normal day they would all wake up on the exact morning of their lives the beginning of their lives...

Chronic crimson abyss – Capitulo – 02

And he found himself in an immense barrier between worlds, an immense abyss that swallowed everything that was brought to him, Superman would not return him so he wandered the abyss of fear seeing skeletons and bones...

And with that he followed again like a black dragon...

Saga of eternal darkness…

And he saw theslumbre of a future dominated by Poison Ivy where she killed countless heroes and dominated this world with her plants and so there was no salvation and he saw all dead and a kingdom of plants...

A moment in time…

In the Darkness of Tenebra Seven Levels Up to The Fiefdom of Ruin...

Alternative Land of the new, 52 – Earth Zero, before the moment of truth and before the instant in time.

In an instant of time before everything changed he woke up on a day before time forgotten.

They were cloudy and rainy days as they were sent by the gods as ill omens of an impendingmisfortune.

And evil seemed closer and flying over the fertile fields and Gotham seemed more haunted..

And with its gargoyles on pedestals with its elongated shadows and its speckled fog through the sinister streets of Gotham..

And it was longer, colder days and darker nights that accumulated spiky snows and strange shadows projected into the alleys and winding paths...

They were bad days that brought bad haste to all who were sensitive to the supernatural.

They spread rumors in the streets... Sinister and evil rumors...

He was dying, but no one knew, he tried his best to ward off the justice league, but it was still like they didn't realize anything would do at that point.

Some said that some Satanists accumulated bodies, these small, wrinkled bodies, they trained with indigent...

And those who said that were all crazy, sick communists and parias of society, no one who would believe it.

He trained with mob men with bums and disposable people...

Nothing anyone would miss blood on deserted streets, frightened crazy people hiding in shadows and demons about to come into the world...

But still there were those who went out through the deserted streets of Gotham atdusk.

And so there was what everyone would say midnight madness because that wasn't all...

It was expected in the coming days also presenting the champions of each country in search of sponsorship and association.

And they wouldm involve each of their champions and heroes of each country.ís.

And they would look to the union of the United Nations in search of better protection against sidereal and dimensional threats...

But something did not smell good to rain the fog the disappearances coming from foreign capital right here.

And just on that bad day bringing bad haste, no one missed these people...

For these days he sensed an approach someone or something watching him where he went where he was...

Almost picking up two or three times to be just shadows... stray cats... drunk people in gutters...

It was, but no one's on the prowl...

But he knew... someone was watching him...

In the bat cave Batman had the same dreams arising blood and pain blood and pain a sixth feeling while leading that situation of anxiety and almost hysteria.

And he looked at his case the case where he had several chances to go wrong including the party..

And that would follow missing persons human sacrifices he preferred to be on the streets.

And more than that, at a party, but being obliged by his friends his associates and even his butler Alfred and the government itself would go from bad to worse to participate in this damn party.

Days before the party he was on a league mission, which did not kill him narrowly, but left an impoverishedfeeling.

And made him that Superman and the princess of Themywax, not to stand by him, he ran away from the encounter and fact.

Seetherias and seeáthe rias times with everything he heard in the streets whispers, Satanists in mystical hysteria also hysterical the supernatural was acting everything would go wrong ...

It was strange how people didn't care or didn't realize as if nothing had happened, as if only he had noticed, being followed and not being seen who was following him...

He had faced along with the justice league, the society of super villains, and so he tried to prevent a kryptonite bullet from hitting Superman and then throwing a batarangue..

And along with this ran towards the bloodied Diana, he was struck by a piercing spell by Circe, thus falling to the ground unconscious.

He was recovering with a laptop in his hands while still with catheters and probes in his body

Diana and Superman caught him off guard, he was sick, with cancer, he thought, he was thinking about his day ofchemo.

And before your hair started to fall out how you would handle it and the league and your recurring dreams.

He was lying on the bed and sat down when he saw them approaching coming out of a corner, abrasive eyes, reddish skin as if they hadkissed.

And thought it was some case it would be, the voice of the red queen whispering to him saying, love, but he ignored it when Superman said.

What's going on? "He said. "I have little time. – They were standing...

And Diana on her right side and Superman on the left, and sat one on each side and took her hands Diana on the right, Clarck on the left.

I have something to say. "I'm having trouble with Lois. "He said.

Again, i'm sorry. " He said.

\- And you... - Concluded.

Together, again. " He said.

And turning his face with a strange expression, he was wearing only a hospital pyjamas.

I love you. Diana said.

\- Ahn... - He said suspiciously.

What are you doing? That's why he didn't expect it.

We love you. Diana added. - Very sexual love.

It was pulled even being leaning against the pillows, in a long and wet kiss of mouths, being pulled without having an answer, the touch was prolonged minutes.

And to which he did not answer his eyes behind the mask widened, his heart beat, did not give pleasure of fear and anxiety.

At this point in time he saw...

In that fleeting moment he saw...

She showed him that at that instant

In an instant of time, when time has not changed.

He saw it.

Photos images, he had accepted the attacks of them he had loved each of them, at this moment he had accepted everything.

They were sitting together after a night of sex, their first time together,

When he had been knocked out by, Bane, and even when they faced the crime society, and when he woke up he saw this scene in his mind as a possible future.

And he went on in this timeline...

He loved Diana and Clarck and matched their attacks.

And so they began to go out together, first and for all, they always visited him in his battle suits had sex together, always visiting Bruce Wayne, kissing in public, and claiming in moments of pleasure.

At this time Superman abandoned his civil identity, and stayed together, Diana became pregnant twice, and were happy for a long time, but it is clear...

And not before he was kidnapped as Batman and died prematurely at the age of 59.

And saw

He saw how it would all happen,

One day he can't win, he did, but he lost.

Bruce Wayne went into his closet and started wearing the armor and putting more guns in his belt meanwhile...

And another place on the deserted sands... in a drab wind...

Luthor soon appeared in a black suit and his upper expression he looked around several people with masks and weapons at uniformed posts of black andlenses.

And covering his eyes around over a hundred people with masks were the best mercenaries that money can buy he looked with spirits.

And that around you containers on paths and helicopters landed at the bottom of sand dunes.

And that in them inside, who knew to be of mutants drugged and anesthetized, he looked around and with an explosion tube came out of him the Darkseid himself.

And he looked around him and with his hands behind his back, while Luthor himself heard himself.

\- Our deal is going well, which led him to call in a place like these two weeks before our next encounter he looked toward the alien who with an evil smile said.

\- I thought our deal wasn't of mutual benefit. " He said.

Isn't that right? Luthor asked.

\- So right now I think this deal isn't beneficial to me, I'm reevaluating our agreement. " He said with all his height.

What would that be? – Asked Luthor with only indented steps

\- You do not and more interesting, much less an ally, and only excoria, a worm that feeds on other worms

\- I'm taking away these slaves and with them I'm going to invade this planet and take more slaves, without making a deal with you, after all they haven't realized until now that I've been making deals with worms.

" He said what would be more slaves and scattered proteins, no and indeed? Darkseid said.

" Looking in moments later appeared all over the globe blast pipes he looked authoritatively, I will make a precious good humanity will get rid of paria and worms. He said starting with you.

And so he cast from his eyes the omega sanction, which was headed to Luthor, while several paramonios appeared behind his back and in it in the midst of the subsequentshooting.

And that his mercenaries were easily subdued and killed their weapons destroyed and the instant they followed when they struck Luthor..

And a blur of red and blue appeared saving Luthor by taking him to the air at high speed in his arms.

\- I don't do it for you, I do it for humanity. " Said with fury.

Thank you anyway.

Kryptonian. "Said Darkseid. – While you save your enemy who has condemned humanity, I gladly destroy your city, be well aware to take your traitor to a safe place in the meantime.

And so he went into the blast pipe ignoring the omega beam and while paramonios, carrying the containers loaded by the blast tubes...

And so emerged the blast pipes around the world parademonios and city and blast pipes scattered to various cities around the world.

And so Luthor said.

\- Leave me next to the private banquer to the east. "Said Luthor.

And so Superman with his x-ray vision via the camouflaged banquer on the desert sands.

He left him there practically thrown into a sand dune.

He saw that several members of the league began to appear and face the furies and other scattered parademonios and when he saw his city being attacked Darkseid.

And with the omega samson destroying buildings he flew and flew as fast as his power allowed.

And then he saw Darkseid watching with a smile and in Metropolis he saw the sovereign of Apokolips he flew and with force of impact raising his arm and in his fist towardhim.

And withwhatever it was in slow motion he saw the smile and turned and began to run each to his encounter and with a punch delivered by each of them a wave of impact.

And it appeared disintegrating everything around and waves of destruction buildings cracked and a wind arose and so the fight began...

In the midst of a great battle that followed in Metropolis, there were several destroyed buildings and hordes of paramonios kidnapping and killingcitizens.

And that were not common only mutants and so putting collars around their necks leaving him paralyzed, between the battles the justice league and its allies.

And they were fighting with Darkseid's army.

Amid the blizzard and parademonios in a crater were in combat Superman and Darkseid, between a great battle of bangs.

And a crater with the wonder woman impact was facing several parademonios..

And so it continued with his allies confronting the invaders of Apokolips who were increasingly entering the crater-forming portals..

And many soldiers entered the battle and many were fighting for their lives and for the lives of their fellow men.

Meanwhile Batman who had not entered the conflict directly he had stolen an explosion pipe on his previousvisit.

And usando his own protective armor to enter the pits, in his cave had activated the portal.

And so entered the world of the mad and sovereign god of Apokolips.

And so he had disappeared at the beginning of the great conflict that followed was sneaking between a nearbyportal, entering the kingdom of Apokolips moving..

And between the shadows of the immense buildings and towers and their dark earth with power foci he was using his gadgets.

And using the concept that none of his enemies would care about a human in Apokolips while the fight was on earth and darkseid's hordes were sent to his world.

In the midst of all this he had in his hands what looked like a flare or a small device attached to hisbelt.

And one in his hands opening a compartment in his glove..

And typing with what looked like electronic buttons they saw an arrow.


	103. Chapter 103

25

So at that very moment being cast out of time in parallel worlds outside the known dimension or sometimes in dimensions where he saw several versions of his...

And he found himself thrown into a moment of time a future to which he did not know how to be very far away...

Batman's plan wassimple, manipulate the portals and enter the genetic data of each parademonio as if it would suck back only new gods and induce Darkseid to retreat, for the purpose of destroying the planet of Darkseid.

And each of the experiments would be destroyed, then going straight around the shadows more and more that appeared guards or soldiers.

Zariel led Batman towards those earlier moments where she talked about the ancient weapons created on Krypton...

And in turn opened the barrier of continuous time and space where a being a huge bat emerged that was the entity Zariel himself, who lord of the keys opened the doors and crossed.

And with the immense crow that was the animal form of Zariel and thus spawned Parallax that was the source of fear and more of gave conscious life to two planets Mogo and Apokolips.

And in this way Mogo had a twin planet Abao, a living planet that consumes souls and fear...

Just as ancient planets turned into monsters citizens too, those who were influenced by the entity and energy could all become demon gods...

And these were beings who turned into weapons that consumed souls and possessed hosts and ate their souls...

But Uo was an immense demon god...

And they consumed souls as the way to create what you call a philosopher's stone. " He said.

\- The philosopher's stone in our world and a crystal that grants immortality. " He said.

" A jewel that fulfills desires and creates gold. " Said Batman.

\- Well, on Krypton she and a jumble of cursed souls who have been corrupted blackened and transformed into a single massive soul that consumes everything aroundher.

And that generates and corrupts other souls,, consuming desires and turning them into evil...

Playing from these way the eye of Sharan in turn attached to Uo, they together would open the doors of theabysses and thebans with a dimensional passage..

And between the world of the ancients, and so the desires used with maldices and used against them as nightmares and maldiçoes.

And opening a black hole,, where souls would turn into Versadis, and creating a dimensional door that would be used in an immense mouthpiece

How would they be stopped? - Wanted to know Batman

-Well... - She said.

\- It was more the same way they...

As they were Kryptonians could descend upon him the law of slavery the law of words, ordering him to sleep and never wake up...

"Or I could just force them to obey. " He said.

Forced to sleep. " He said.

And this could happen to their allies those who were the only ones to enjoy the powers of the oldweapons, being consumed and those used as consumption were imprisoned...

And so attracting to all of them, were heard the call, say some that that all despair spread through the known universe...

And what came together were slightly similar forms with corrupted ancients andprimordials.

And those who committed suicide and went mad were food for the creation of an absolute demon god...

And some turned into reflections of cursed and corrupted Verasdis countenances, and the forges of the gods and the portals of banishment and dimensions were unstable...

If all that was a weapon, all kryptonians were potential Verasdis, potential cursed weapons...

And they were induced to obey, and they could control others in wars, and the weapons were believed in women's wombs, and at birth they consumed souls and possessed it

And they had power to obey, but they were unstable... - And he said.

I could help. " He said.

But I didn't. - It concluded.

\- Why didn't you order it, why didn't you repeal the law of slavery? I wanted to know Batman.

" He said.

"If I had done that, the war would not have happened. " He said. "She looked and said.

"I wouldn't go until it was too late.

"But they were unstable. "That moment she said.

\- They have weakened the barriers of reality. " He said.

"And everything there would collapse they would destroy themselves anyway. " He said.

"They were unstable. " He said.

Unstable how? – Asked Batman

Negative emotions, fear anddespair, induced mutations and the transformation of conscious and alien life into monsters..

And at this time their gods succumbed to madness,, the entity of madness arose triggered by despair for transformation...

And they would either die of one end or another there would no longer be any inhabitant of Krypton...

Doomed to destruction, to the end and madness...

And the influence of madness came to open the fissure of reality the door of darkness arose...

And nightmare monsters emerged from the unconscious sub and with the doors of unstable physical dimensions...

And they spread toward the physical world...

And curses arose all over the universe...

He felt and that everything was an immense illusion his perfect world collapsed he could not believe trapped on a planet of the Krypton system.

The machine the union of symbionts all those who were obliged to fight and now in fusion with it creating an illusion collapsed and fell into disgrace.

And so Laratita helped Zariel who used Uo momentarily as an avatar and saved him as he faced his nightmares and thus freed himself from his imprisonment.

A descendant of Laratita was imprisoned and transformed into a demon god and a weapon cursed by Uo. Zariel said.

And even I and them, we are actually able in my case to create a resonance of soul that can vibrate to create an instability of the soul and the place around me.

And that they learned from you? I wanted to know Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

Soon they gained control of their minds and if the ancients trapped in hatcher seals soon rebelled they destroyed the seals of the incubators and thus formed something else.

The sparks were consumed the source of Krypton's soul that were also used in power

And that thus merging with all those who were once prisoners formed an immense living planet of psychic, telepathic and telekinetic mental energy coming from the world of nightmares and curses this one of the entities of infinite nightmares and completely alive.

And the satellite the great eye of Sharan were two machines that swallows souls and spirits of those who could not be saved...

The eye alone looks just like the eye brother. " Said Batman...

They're similar. Zariel agreed.

And those who were not saved absorbed and who were consumed by the madness that spread throughout the universe reaching the weakest...

And that as soon as it followed formed an immense skull a black river of hate an immense steaming ball of curses forming psychic powers and nightmares...

Its power was immense causing the madness and mutation of those most sensitive and influenced the energy released...

And many were imprisoned intheir owns consciences never woke up.

So that these things would not spread further from the affected planets so that Krypton existed and that it did not spread out of its solar system...

And I used my power and imprisoned them in mental sleep, I covered the sun and consumed the moon, i gave birth to eternal sleep and induced everyone to sleep, at this time the warm heat of the red sun and the scarlet moon arose...

And so that sense of being slept in the thousand years of darkness, the sun was used to consume the negative energy purifying the black energy and the sun absorbed the eternal darkness...

If they come back one day as I predict, they'll go straight to where you are. Zariel said.

Why is that? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Even if you don't want them to seek purification and even forgiveness or energy, you will be with my soul..

\- And my company,, that power grows, the more it realizes, the more it attracts corrupt beings.

"My presence for itself grows in power. " He said.

"My presence by itself cannot be perceived, but my power attracts spirits and souls in search of peace. " He said.

And it was said that I granted a thousand years of darkness and so the maddening darkness that made them sleep and not wakeup.

And that caused everyone to fall into endless eternal nightmares...

\- And until they heard no more of their laments that cause them to seek salvation, and they consume all despair and so they seek comfort, andabsorb.

And all the craziness we can consume...

"We bring up those corrupted peace. " He said.

And if they had their bodies mutated and their minds destroyed, and so having only the basics, and that some of them never woke up others are pure debauchery andmadness.

And I banished them in eternal sleep some if they were so I could lead them toward eternal sleep, and out of physical reality...

Out of dreaming. " He said.

And gradually they did not succumb to the destruction of the mind and others fell into madness or never woke up and those who woke up were similar to the creatures before the civilization of Krypton...

For every soul they were obliged to obey and serve the master of the soul who was to useit, no matter the order,, no matter thetime, he should serve themaster of the key that consumed it. – Said.

\- So they were obliged by others to obey even if it made him suffer. " He said.

\- Then those who were once freed turned against me, and against their equals, they became slaves..

And in turn they destroyed their fellow men who did not have the same ideals as theirs.

\- You could do whatever you wanted. – Said Batman

\- yes, but I didn't. - It concluded.

\- They were going to destroy themselves anyway. " Said Zariel...

He was heading to a large pointed tower with several windows and around wells where they were released to what appeared to be reddishflames.

And what seemed like power plants along where smoke came out of their chimneys the spores just ahead.

And these spores were old pre-restoration pipes. " He said. "They can be freed from the obligation to obey.

\- And they're based on ancient forces that could use souls. Zariel said.

And so hoping to pass some soldiers he sneaked between the walls. of a building wearing his batarangue.

And he took him in his stained and so entered a window and a few seconds before they passed a sentry, he entered a ventilation compartment.

And yet still using his sensors that pointed the direction he followed crouching in straight lines up a well of the duct..

And so slipped where without waiting he landed in a sort of controlroom.

And where inadvertently were with four occupants where these were knocked out by their powerful kicks and tied by ropes and placed in a closet.

The room it seemed to be wide and full of monitors these had luminous keyboards and were floating so nothing more than using their bat accessories to decode the data and discover their codes.

And so using his intelligence he began to key and search and thus transferring with his translators attached to the belt and controlsmonitors.

And various important data in your data of what looked like bombs and the control of the portals next to key a certain sequence.

He'd bite and tear pieces...

And while his mother in his memories always said that someone bit him then bit him back...

She decided to be the lady who guards the portals of Zarathanis...

He had a boy who had the dark ability and affinity to various bats...

He was young and did not implicate him as they implied with his youngest son...

He had grown up and a nine-year-old boy with the powers of his ancestors possibly the new lady of the moon as Septimus who was the son of the stars and was a coite...

The boy would be the crow... and had two counselors, two crows one white and one black.

He had his white bat and a lantern of green flames, he had contact with his grandmother...

If all those forces were directed to the right place.

I have an obligation to purify and find a way for them not to wake up. " He said.

"But they only sleep for a period of time.

That would be the time when I reincard in a period of a thousand years. " He said.

And so he was wearing a black overcoat and harvested a beautiful and attractive grove for his girlfriend, she saw him in the distance several butterflies...

They were small creatures that resembled butterflies and control over the shadows of those who were controlled and possessed the birds...

And there were little rabbits animals and there around the surrounding and all of them in this flowered field where i was sitting, were pink geranium flowerslived.

And so he saw around like a circle around her closest to her that didn't want to get close, the surrounding butterflies were alive, the night an immense full moon.

He was chased by other children, even, and of course he wasn't someone to play with...

And around the flowers were alive, farther away were darker there were wolves surrounding and around flaming black dogs, and so he saw the red-eyedwolves.

And in the distance more red flowers like blood the lake was reddish and upon getting up he saw it was in a cemetery...

A butterfly fell farther away she turned to her and touched her and so took off...

It was at this point that children approached coming out of the back of blackened trees and began throwing stones at him for several moments and then ran calling her a monster...

They ran towards her and they seemed unafraid of her and so they pulled her hair at that time, she simply had these dark creatures and so attacked all those children...

It was stronger than her, claws called and plucked from inside that place, and began to attack...

They were chased by a panic...

And so they disappeared, and so many other children, they were unaware that this would not be good for them...

And so they went to talk to Pastor Kane...

And he remembered a long time all the times he reincarnated and every time his children suffered from being his offspring...

Anyway, there was always someone who literally chased him.

Any stalkers?

He had land, but not as much as Wayne, and he wanted it, wanted the sacred lands, he wanted these places he wanted his wife who didn't have the courage to take the strength...

The man of great greed and he would be cursed...

And all your offspring...

They say that since before Nathaniel the Waynes went to that city that country, there was a curse they were born of doom...

And so he plotted against Septimus the same way his grandfather set up Nathaniel and now another plotted against his son...

And he was aided by Nathaniel over the years they fought Simonson Kane...

How my father came to marry my mother a Kane... If there were so many problems with these families...?

Over the years they were not vanquished, but the pastou accumulated many followers...

Somehow it generated descendants and every four generations I was reborn or every 150 years, exact time of me knowing my great-grandchildren.

\- Wouldn't it be better to end up in my Bruce Wayne generation and no longer reincarnate to be all with me? He asked.

I intend to do that. Zariel said.

Septimus was someone who loved a plan of revenge if something happened to them he would simply kill those men, but with refinements of cruelty...

\- Somehow he was my great-grandson. " Said Bruce looking around the plain.

He did not know what made his great-grandfathers his friends, and relatives, run as if they ran away from the devil, they abandon theirlands.

And they were now part of Septimus Wayne's power, he doesn't know what happened he had no idea what made them all run scared...

He set him up and assembled a small group of some allies some relatives the first time they tried to ambush Nathaniel, and with much influence.

And so he set up an ambush hired a small group of bounty hunters and sent them to pick up little Elizeo and then nathaniel's other children and break into the mansion...

The Grykuns were Grayson's flying ancestors, ancient as theCarnivale.

And they teamed up against Nathaniel and were paid to set up an ambush and help kill the inhabitants of the reserve and so they thought they could escape after witnessing the absolute terror.

They really thought that getting away with the stolen gold and the riches of the reserves next to all the gold they received from Kane seriously thought they could get rid of...

But each of the patriarchs each of the bosses and each of the older men were caught by Nathaniel and each of them were tortured by twentymoons.

And during that time they begged for mercy, but their children and wives fled leaving them, but Ghost Wolf pursued them with absolute terror.

Each of them, they thought they could just run away and leave no trace the ghost wolf wolves were their best sniffers...

And they ambushed each of Nathaniel's son and for each of them several allies against all...

And that was enough to start the hunt...

And so they did vandalized the place, it would not be the first time over time, it would not be the last, and this situation was cyclical ...

And they regretted...

Remember there were good people in that little town, but they were a bunch of cowards...

They arrested Septimus caged, him to see what was going on.

Septimus managed to break free, and tortured his attackers for hours, and when he arrived and saw the scene he thought he should have done more for his jailers...

And so they took little Elizeo and tied him up and took him away, it was strange to think that they could do whatever they wanted without consequences.

And so they all put her in a covered wagon and lead towards the forest, and at that time at the stake accusing her of harming her children...

And so they lit the fire in that secret clearing along gotham cliff, it was a forgotten forest covered in eons and Septimus tried to let go he was caughtagain.

And of course these mercenaries were no match for him, they didn't serve the smell, and so he ran away for help..., but you know he would take revenge..

And June was a beautiful woman controlling the spiders her eyes are all over the place...

And so running desperately, meanwhile they accused her of Witchcraft beathim.

And that group gathered and began to burn, but when the powers they also intended that there was something left..

And they wanted to burn his wife and his two of his brothers and so when they started to burn...

But something happened Septmus arrived, there in the distance came several wolves and in the shadow cave came out bats flanking Septmus, she cried taken by a blindfold blackened of shadows...

His wife's children and daughter begged him to release him, they asked for clemency, they asked them not to do so, but they did, they just laughed and laughed and assaulted them all.

And where was his mercy when his children begged for help?

And so they tried to let go of the ropes, their eyes turned red all of them, as their aggressors saw her stretching and turning into an immense butterfly into black flames and rocks...

From a large mouth emerged from the ground opening like a precipice emerged long red spider legs many eyes, and red and long and flaming legs.

And with useful stripes, it grew and around, it was huge, and just as if a dark door appeared around it.

And they saw being that those who tried to flee were sucked their bodies taken by flames, and being drained and sucked, by their mouth a few thousand that were there.

And they tried to run, but they saw that around Elizabeth shrouded in flames taking like a whirlwind and reaching the skies in the form of a black butterfly.

And she was an immensely haunted form, and all of them with an immense power on fire destroying everything aroundher, her familymembers, the creatures emerged from the shadows, the twins were occupying the ghostly forms and were like dark crows.

And the soul of their ancestors there with them so much all who tried again were sucked the souls of revenge, and so, all around were killed.

And only the youngest were spared, there they were all whose souls were hunted, leaving only their viscera...

And those who did not want to stay felt fear for their sins and they fled and yet they were hunted and their souls were sucked their descendants were persecuted...

And so throughout life the harvest went badly in the neighbors and they were all engulfed by flames... Blame a Wayne...

Son of the devil, some shouted at Simonson's behest...

Again all those who were caught their villages were burned and they fled some were persecuted...

He sprang the glowing flames becoming black the clutches of the spider rising from the depths, an immense wolf man claiming their souls swearing revenge...

And at this time she had like a trail of burning flames taken as incandescent hands all who lived there, and those who remained fled...

And so Septimus and his son Hellion lived alone after the untimely death of each of their children.

And after all the times they sought revenge...

And his son Helliom he also fought well he looked like a shadow was the eldest son...

And now at the time of his adult life of Septmus, he was protecting his son...

And it was as he was lost in time he was every man more beautiful than the other, the predominant blue eyes.

And all this each of the men should fear the secrets of the Wayne...

And so years after this confrontation he saw himself in the body of these men and he saw, he would chase...

An ancestor of Alec Holland and an earlier reincarnation of an incarnation of green...

And this was Alexander Holland. He on his desperate escape for salvation made a deal with the green...

But the white wolf had the power over the insects too...

And had particular affinity with locusts and spit a tiger in his direction a venomous monster toward the man, he would hunt him, no matter how long it takes...

And he would go through a shadow would eat his soul and go after this man and devour him...

Ancestor another young man he was the knight of the seas, they said he controlled the monsters and had the shadow of a bat, he was called Hellion.

And he had in his possession an immense monster of a thousand arms a thousand venomous legs and it was Leviathan himself...

He attracted other demon monsters and dark beasts, and in his power had the leviathan and in it was the accountant of the Wayne family where he kept the riches of the family and lived in a submerged cave...

This immense creature was obedient to each reincarnation of his, for each version he knew a totem or guide animal, his personal guardian and his knight...

And his left hand even though it's distorted...

And he'd send his pet to hunt his debtors, and so he hunted them down until he returned what he owed...

Bruce saw that huge monster in the middle of the ocean and entering dry land...

There was a huge amount of gold riches and money next to him in his belly...

And years later there was Zillion Wayne, the lord of all snakes, he had a traveling companion a former master of snakes predecessor of Hebi Hime Sama...

And all the gold stolen from Nathaniel's father-in-law's reserve a part he managed to get back the other era like cursedgold.

And so each of them used in their escapes, but were marked..

And with them they bought land, goods and became inheritance in their escapes, and each of them when they reached the end of their lives were found..

And with that they were caught and taken away their bodies were never found...

And they suffered tortured and for all eternity... Joining with your ancestors...

And the first to be caught became cursed, but as the living dead in search of forgiveness, begging every 150 years and never being accepted...

That same mistress who taught him the way of snakes, that same vile woman who in turn should be isolated in a forest of Japan...

And thousands of years ago, I didn't know how long I was sure, but he saw her as a traveling companion to her older version...

Next to him was an immense boa, who also lived by his side guarding the treasures as the predecessor guardian of the ancient Leviathan and the latter who claim to sleep for es,, after his master came to disappear...

And so they stood there in the depths, after he left for his family's home after being tooold, his animals slept to be called at some point in the future...

They both swallowed all the gold and riches...

He was the monstrous but obedient sea animal that came with the Wayne family before they migrated to the United States...

When he realized that the prominent ancient sparks and seeds of Zarathanis temples could cause transformation into ordinary animals and grant a more monstrousform.

And to make animals of later ages could be transformed into more powerful beings..

And simply with the use of spark and even with the use of crystals and black blood...

At that time when he was Veronika's lover called Gustaff, the wolf woman and her sisters developed the werewolf potion together with them...

And a substance that would be aggregated to Ace Chemicals and Acme, to even Wayne, was totally mutagenic, causing a controlled mutation capable of altering the biology of the body..

And they did research on volunteers, in veronika and wayne's family body they could create a countermeasure and change to the original state..

And with that change the physiognomy and even the human body, some causing madness or even creating a new humanoid form...

It was called Prasquestis and was developed and cultivated entirely in France and a part of Europe, but was brought to America for testing in the 1920s..

And to the detriment of biological studies, they were added to callmell and wayne's blood-derived serum...

And it was with this somehow that they could manipulate and reverse with another substance...

And the wells and underground rivers could freely create these waters that were similar...

And it was these altered substances that created the joker and Patrick "Eel" O'Brian'sman-rubber...

And while his father was widowed over time when his wife who was the pastor's daughter died of heartbreak years later isolated in his mansion...

Endimion Wayne lived facing all his enemies, one day he faced several of his enemies and those he did not kill and or wreaked havoc, andfear.

And those who couldn't escape, but there are several who did, with that he hunted them.

And they swore to exterminate even the last descendant of the one who persecuted them who joined Kane until not on a...

And he was being persecuted for defending a witch...

And he reached an advanced age 150 years and so he left his son free for now from his tormentors...

And in command and went towards the cave and so descending found his wife, brothers and parents...

And so was Oros Wayne... he was the lord of the worms, he was not the lord of the worms and demons of sands, he took them and used them to hunt...

There were gigantic worms, those ancient creatures could be used and converted...

And so he throughout his life faced several enemies...

And so he went down and down the precipice that led to another dimension he was black flames no more man no more human, just another version of himself...

And so he lived watching from the kingdoms of Tenebra and the size of his family...

And so 150 years later...

Born Albion Wayne he who was the patriarch of the family of this time the bat lord he commanded the dark beasts in the forest of souls this city came to disappeared.

And along with him when he was looking for his wife's killer...

There was John who had the power to guide the Thunderbirds he loved hummingbirds and had a creation of these birds...

And so one of these let out lightning and thunder...

There was Jared

She also loved Robins...

And this one had a little Robin and so he talked

She had the power to control these birds, she dressed them...

And the descendants of Hellion...

Richard Wayne...

He loved falcons. And he also had several in his control...

A great hunter he summoned at his disposal and so he led them through the ravines, looking for people who were lost by it...

They said he could control these birds and they were his eyes and ears and could go where he couldn't go

And all his deeds were born and died in disgrace, leaving only one descendant for the next generation...

And there was always an animal totem... And it was the bat and the crow

She died and so murdered leaving only one descendant...

There were the descendants of Teodore Wayne... and the man himself came 150 years ago when he in turn waspersecuted.

And came to meet the ruin and since time immemorial Wayne are born of the ruin of despair and violence...

And they came back and every time they came back and each time they were persecuted and every time Lupus returned and with that hehunted, for thirty years the descendants of the firstgroup.

And these who were responsible for their ruin and they were ruined and then they ran away were chased and with that he would take them and then go away...

And how that happened every 150 years and they always thought they would be free, that they could come back and he swore and each of them fled scared after a while, but they were all persecuted...

And every time their enemies were hunted and on the run and every time their relatives died of misfortune there was always more than one son, but there was only one son left...

And he swore and swore that

The few that remained rebuilt the city, with the help of the Wayne family...

There were other men there they chased a little Anatolia Wayne...

But one thing they had in common they purified the dead and made them sleep...

And at this time his family his father's wife tried to intervene and so could not in the words of these people would get rid of one at that time she would be beaten.

And they were burying her alive, forcing her to dig her grave, amid the flames of her two daughters.

There were ladybugs scorpions and various insects...

And every time their little animals weren't that small and they had abnormal abilities...

And so a descendant of Anatolia...

Osmond Wayne had three descendants with spaces of 150 years, the twins, Elizabelo and Shilo and then came Germond...

Elizabeth and Shilo even though they were from different times had something in common, were kidnapped tortured and stabbed, one thrown into an extremely deep pit...

Another thrown on a cliff there were around a cave, and several crows flying around...

But again they returned and as flames and crows the spider from the depths again appeared...

The words repeated and repeated...

Your aggressors hunted and killed...

And so it was at that time also that Lupus returned...

I curse you for all generations, we will hunt you down until not on a descendant...

And when the last of every lineage of every man who has united against me dies, then I will free their rotten souls from their prison...

There 200 years later...

Several people dug and buried him,not before beating the boy with shovels sledgehammers...

His name was Rene.

And at this time, when everyone saw them, they stared at the time we thought they were going to die, their blue eyes turned red, and so the grave wentup.

And taking away the earth shrouded in flames, and the flames burn the girl,, shrouded in all like an immense whirlwind,

This girl so small at most 8 years old, being thrown in the well, the twins being stabbed, something unexpected.

And his wife had been engulfed in red flames she gradually released from her mouth, there at that time weaving her attackers.

That beautiful boy Wayne, who was a few generations after the death of Anatolia Wayne and Catal Wayne...

They were that Shepherd Kane of his time, when he was about to strike he was burned like a trunk of trees of dried leaves...

And they didn't learn...

And he found himself in despair suffering and he begged, there was fear in his face, before fleeing, he was caught and tortured his son fled and so he left some relatives.

And so she swore that in fact they would exterminate each of them.

And so he buried them, but they didn't check and so he climbed the earth and disheveled hunted each of them and burned their homes alive insidethem.

And those who managed to escape were hunted the wolves the bats pursued them...

And all the venomous animals were used the animals were in their aid pursuing the descendants of their ancestors...

And Nathaniel's wife in turn carried souls with them, and that little town of traitors was taken and their hunted souls beggedhim.

And everyone there was guilty, everyone there should be hunteddown, everyone there should run away.

And she came to become the guardian of the abyss where her enemies were cursed...

And so they tried those who remained tried to escape, that little sister town in turn was burneddown.

And an immense claw taking and taking away as if to grab everything there...

And so Septimus came and made them sleep with a lullaby...

So you wouldn't wake up from your nightmare...

And so every 200 years they were reborn,, they woke up and so sang the song...

But he was reborn and reborn and suffered and was persecuted...

And in the meantime...

And so they saw those who escaped the ones left tried to flee, those who remained were sworn to death, if not, they their descendants.

And they ran with what was left of their family, but the souls, were there no longer existed...

He took the form of a woman in crow's clothing and feathers...

He didn't know if it was Zariel or any distant ancestor...

And they always woke up to take revenge on their descendants in the best way they could wake up in turn they slept and woke up every 200 years...

And so he talked about it all started before that...

Time being time...

A distant ancestor...

He saw the boy the great-grandfather of Ammon Wayne, son of Hector Wayne, was Aldebaran Wayne, he was raped and burned at the age of 8, did not live long and yet fell into ruin.

And after coming back, and when he came back from the dead and hunted them all down, they tried to escape, she sodomized them raped and quartered...

And so he returned from the dead and hunted them down...

And there was only one brother left, but years later came Jacob Wayne all started over...

And his relatives fled...

And they were chased...

And Ammon Wayne himself... And they caught them hunted down and cheated by their supposed friends, but he was buriedlive.

And from his grave he escaped and persecuted them,, hunted with the help of Lupus who returned from the dead...

And there's hector's brother Jarod Wayne...

And they were also at different times hunted and deceived and from their graves they returned from the world of thedead.

And they came out and from their graves,, they hunted them down and again the cycle resumed...

Zenon he was kind there the court of owls they chased him he returned from the dead and caught them...

He had been crucified with a spear and there he took it in the shape of an immense coyote...

And he appeared after being buried with huge red eyes and began to hunt down his aggressors, he caught them one byone, and those who fled...

Your descendants would be persecuted...

Another 9-year-old ancestor...

His name was Gardeny Wayne, he would be the next avatar of the green, the youngest of his generation, but also had powers over theshadows.

And the dark and corrupted souls, he was hunted down by one of Kane's descendants, a vengeful old man.

And in that hit story of hunting and making a hit, but they tried to burn in a tree, he had an ally, it was called JackHolland.

And he and several other men and there was Hector Arcane,, a foolish man he allied himself with him and tried to hunt down each of them afterwards and gathered to them there were thirty more men...

And there was a big rumor that they hid riches under neath their mansion and there were many stories,and they went to ambush and decided they would...

And gathered without knowing the descendants man hunters reward bandits and invaded the mansion at times like this.

Andthey were supposed to run for their lives one by one, but they tried everything to escape, and when they didn't get what they wanted they tortured them and killed them..

And that ended in the death of his wife, and from this next moment he returned from the dead and hunted them...

And each of them fearing for their lives...

And then... they fled, but not before their allies

She had a little white rabbit...

They failed were persecuted and fled in fear...

E Marcelo Wayne...

He was 9 years old, when he was chased and hunted by his aggressors, he tried at all costs his grandparents were killed.

And in front of him, his mother died of suicide, but there were his four brothers and a butler...

And just an older brother Jacob Wayne and the butler to take care of business...

The only one to survive...

He had the power over bats...

And he tried to get rid of the Hellize boy by burning him in the tree, again accused of witchcraft, using his dark connection with red, was a forerunner of animalman.

And he had a demonic chimpanzee, and also the power of spirits and darkness, he was persecuted.

And they were jealous of his power...

But they couldn't kill him.

Then he hunted them down and burned him his family trapped his family fled, not before he simply cursed for all eternity, and so he tore off a part of the green and thered.

And the connection with the spirits, and so he got stuck,, outside the boundaries of gotham road, sealed and asleep for an eternity...

But reincarnated again and they killed one by one their last intent was when they tried to slaughter thetribe.

And that was protected by Nathaniel, he married a native, was where his children came straight descendants of Lupus...

Wayne's lullaby...

Their ancestors of their enemies were imprisoned forgotten and cursed forever, as feathered souls, they raised from their graves like zombies.

And without rest they would appear every 200 years, begging for mercy to every generation of Wayne, begging to be freed, begging to be free...

And so he was sent towards an immense passage through time...

From 150 to 150 years, all Wayne, of each generation all those who suffered injustice and were my reincarnations, or were hunted return and so resume the cycle.

And Lupus was my hunter and he huntsva to hisdescendants of his enemies,and so it's up to a Wayne who can do something..

And if you so wish,, put to sleep again being this a recent version of me. ..

That was it if each of them were not a reincarnation of a previous life...

And when adulthood came, when he, turned 39, he would remember his previous life,, go through a metamorphosis and so he would recover all his memories...

And so he was now next to traveling through time or sometimes reincarnation in an ancestor and living his life and seeing doom...

And so only one descendant of Wayne left the women died being hunted...

And so he was traveling around, those crossroads he needed to reach the thicket...

That town was populated by religious fanatics and there was a matriarch long ago that girl who led them there, and she was lost...

He saw a glimpse of the future at a present moment...

He was followed by Jason, on his bike the nevoa covered with a huge dense fog at the entrance of the tunnel, he did not see where they went, there was the policewoman.

And this one that tried to chase, both, but the portal that Bruce used closed, it opens at certain time and time...

And so he looked and questioned the cop...

There was that town he was wearing at that time his black overcoat with a formal black calca outfit and social clothes...

And so both he arrived there in that place alone and soon saw on the side of the road at the entrance to that place beasts, monsters watching him.

And they began to approach,, at the exact moment he had arrived at that time, he was seeing the fog, dense clouds and the sky darkening...

And so he saw himself running towards the city thunders passed through the sky, a rain threatened to fall and so he ran toward the entrance of the city...

And so he saw that at the same time several peopleran along to him towards the church...

And the beasts ran, there was an immense man or something similar to that, with a hugeaxe.

And the head covered with a hood,, muscles and marks on his body, and symbols around his body...

And so he saw himself again and so he saw himself distancing himself helping some inhabitants, the creatures drifted away from the church, when he went to deviate from the immenseman, that he lowered the axe toward someone close to him...

He swerved trying not to be the target, several dark creatures long, high curves, and some muscular as if they looked like reapers, and 15th-century executioners axes and sledgehammers that were wielded and descended toward the heads of many around there,

And that arose from the shadows of the nevoas attacked several people around him very close to him, at the last moment never hit him.

And nin seemed to aim correctly, at the same time that he heard the bells of a church and all ran toward the sound...

That city he might remember was in the old town near Despair City.

And he realized it was one of the cities out of time...

And he decided to help the inhabitants there, after all something at least he needed to do or try.

And at some point in time...

There was a cycle of murder reborn and start over as if time and all that were repeated...

And so he saw around the fog and a snow and a place that when he saw more closely they released coal and ash from the walls of the places as if black and white trapped in a frame of an old photo ...

And he saw it from one angle of a viewer to a participant.

And he was either in the past or sometime in time...

The trees were twisted and branches dead as if they were not born life for a long time and wereburned.

And over and over and over and over and back and the fire suddenly went out...

And so unexpectedly long, curvy monsters alternating between tall, muscular long beasts with claws and covered faces attacked those who passed by and ran desperately and afraidly

And so he saw his back, trying to save those people around him, there was a middle-aged, head-and-head woman with glassy, blueeyes.

And he witnessed,, she almost crouched there and pulled him,, unexpectedly towards the city...

They ran towards the church and none of those creatures attacked them as they ran towards the church...

And so they entered at a last moment and so the gates of the immense cathedral of that church closed...

There were several inhabitants or that were left of them...

And at this point he saw the woman in the background being accompanied by several followers...

And so he introduced himself he knew she was a Kane, that lost city was an old Kane property... In the old records they had the property and also the plant was family...

That was the descendant of Josiah Kane, thought the story of the Kane family, in the photos and all the curses he saw in photos and family histories...

Welcome, stranger. "She said. "I am Pastor Helena. " He said approaching them...

And this one you saved is my sister Jezebel Kane...

And so she said this god-cursed city is Losted City...

\- What brought you to the cursed city? He asked...

And thank you for bringing my sister. " He said.

\- I've done nothing but my duty, I must always protect the innocent and those close to me. " He said.

They laughed. And she said.

Thank you anyway, good man. "Even of course i didn't need her, she's not so innocent. " He said.

He looked around, and thought at great speed, the whole truth he could not tell

That was the name of that town... The lost city that disappeared in a nuclear accident...

Thought... A long time ago he remembered the records that city had a nuclear accident at the plant that was possibly sabotaged...

\- I'm looking for the Kane family records, and I ended up here. " He said.

And why is that? – Questioned the suspicious woman, several people approached there with apprehension, the woman walked away imperceptibly, I think they thought he had not realized ...

He came out of nowhere. " Said one.

\- I came to investigate, there was the fog that brought me to this town. " He said.

\- I'm a Kane, my name and Bruce Kane. " He said.

\- Kane... - Repeated the woman...

Are you a Kane? He repeated it.

\- And I'm looking into my family's history as to why the history disappeared. " He said.

Who's your mother? She asked and then asked the woman. Who is your ancestor. He asked.

\- Martha Kane, e minha mãe e Josias Kane meu tataravô. – Disse.

They all gasped. How are you? Martha Kane... - The last time I remember Josiah Kane was with a little daughter. " He said.

"And my cousin was also children. " He said.

"And so he added. More than a hundred years have passed. " He said.


	104. Chapter 104

18

And they were taken by their inhabitants thus creating actions and consequences for every moment of the life of variousbeings.

And so alternate realities where there could be millions of planets alike this would be the principle of all creation further on.

But the primordial beings created thirteen gods of creation and gave each of the thirteen godsthirteen seeds and an empty passage the size of a seed of an orange.

And from the stem of the primordial universe to shape its likeness.

Surrounded by the central tree of the thirteen circles...

Of all thirteen universes they could not approach the rivers of blood these magical dimensions without the consent of the creator beings of the universeitself.

And that is just past the fountain and the wall passing through and reaching the kingdom of the ancient gods.

The rivers of blood soon after in countless futures would later be known as the back door of each of the universes, not physical where souls go after their own journey after accumulating virtues...

And each universe would have its own primordial language, and the inhabitants of another universe would not speak the same language...

And after all Zariel himself was a father brother of the ancestors who was allowed to go in this dimension...

In this way the laws would be simple be so the children of their children with their creations could come to each of their worlds three times every time there is evil they mustdescend.

And to each world if a total of three times,, their children cannot purify or bring the supreme good into the world..

And this world must be extinguished and purified and resumed from scratch once again and can be done by the other gods brothers...

In total there was Kiloskshia the creative goddess of the first dimension that had the branching of the stem of the primordial tree, and of the first universe.

She would be the first daughter the heavenly light whose longings and virtues were not compared to any god was the embodiment of goodness and mercy.

She had created a utopia of peace and kindness, but was commanded by simple thoughts but even a utopia can be corrupted, but to avoid this, she tried her best to be the pillar of the universe ...

She thought of her children and of them only for the common good and for the union and peace...

The existence of this deity was commanded entropy and the primary emotion it was a pillar whose thoughts shaped and controlled itsuniverse.

And so whose thoughts of despair did not exist then everything was well food and other consciousnesses did not exist.

And one could influence the other if they so wished to be commanded by desires and longings...

And their universe grew spreading and procreating the concept of sex also did not exist were amorphous beings and whose consciousness.

And it was symbiotic and beyond energy gradually evolving but whose minds united and fused to thes moments of form.

And where they differentiated themselves and yet were dependent on their creative entity and whose emotion-driven technology and whose souls were encrusted stones in their home their ever-changing physical body.

Gradually whose beings gained consciousness more not individuality and thus changed and changed the goddess whose mystical solitude. accumulated and equalized their insatiability.

And the increasing loneliness,, decided to create the new cycle of conscious and unconscious evolution and thus corporeal physical forms and individuality.

And yet something was missing and soon a partner of his conscience lords and lords egalitarian priests conscious kingdoms and lived worlds.

And whose nature united a technological and organic world fused their physical and technological bodies.

And his great consciousness gaining an expanded world where various individuals were born of consciousness and love beyond the great temples.s.

And his worship the pillars of support creating an eternal cycle of worship where there were millions of avatars.

Their avatars saw the birth of cycles of entropic energy and so loneliness was impregnated until the moment the mystical entity appeared with the idea of the creation of acompanion.

And the one closest to the entity born of the energy of equality and creation of the struggle for union the abandonment of loneliness she once thought

And so his thoughts were heard, the ancients, as they cast their own shadows on the temples of Zarathanis and Alendaiseis and various dimensions of the bloodletting.

And so Zariel saw she felt and wished her to have for herself.

And so projecting so with those forms the energy was born, and arose projecting a huge eclipse and so the sky darkened and the morning did notarise.

And so he was born of the light of the dimensions given by his parents whose thoughts passed through dimensions and foundations of creation...

And there was Zariel, that time was man time was woman occupied the form that most attracted his partner and loved women and men depending on his form and new coming...

And so he opened a compartment where there were bindings where he put in his gloves seemed to energize electromagnetic pains of high potência.

And with the omega power cables attached to your boots with magnetic wires and thus manipulating and converting the data to your advantage.

And he transferred the information to his compartments in his apparatus that were his belt a device and also in his fight and so he went straight to the ventilation duct.

s And thende had arrived using his ropes he climbed again and so followed throughthe duct and went out through the darkchambers, waiting to pass some soldiers, before leaving thebuildings hanging by their ropes.

He went to the armory at the end of a corridor and thus transferred the data and plans to createweapons, directly to his computer amid pipes and explosion.

In a particularly dark alley he activated the portal where he eventually ended up leaving in an Metrópoles, besieged and in combat.

Then by typing a code from his belt the portals reversed the polarity and began to suck all of Darkseid's soldiers as if it were an immense blackhole.

And so through all this typing controls an immense electromagnetic wave.

And he transferred data where there were control cables from all the paramonios making electromagnetic waves so to allparalyzed.

And fall like flies and being paralyzed in neural control, he sucking every soldier of Darkseid.

And automatically closed the portal and no longer waiting for him using the flare followed to what he thought was the struggle between the Sovereign of Apokolis and the Man of Aco.

In the middle of a crater he used the apparatus of his boots using electricity and improvisingimpulse.

And when he saw that the man of aco was about to receive a big punch, being erected by Darkseid he using gravity surprised them both.

And giving a flyer with a big kick in the face of Darkseid throwing several meters away from the crater, where they met and so using his glove and the computer on his side.

And he started typing a particular code with a smile and running towards the mançhelpinghim up.

Superman was staggering it didn't look like it took a beating a few minutes but it was with some scratches and so looking at the bat man said.

Where you've gotten yourself. Asked sullenly.

\- Arranging our victory. " He said.

In the distance recompouling the two saw Darkseid heading in the direction, flying towards the two with an absurd speed, of the two with a fillet of blood dripping from his stonelip.

And going over it all and unexpectedly without even waiting with incredible speed..

And he punched Batman in the face throwing him away where they resumed fighting.

Not by far Had Darkseid using muchforce, and just enough to stun and the dark knight gave thanks to God for his armor and mascara being enhanced..

And he got up stunned with his mask broken in half missing half his face and his nose broken with the impact of the knock on the ground.

And he had three broken ribs and his nose bled but could not waste more time, re-typing the codes he opened a portal just behind Darkseid.

And that in the midst of the fight between punches with the aco man he began to approach the fight speaking loud and clear.

44k fht0000897ui. " He said with a smile on his face

"This reminds darkseid something.

Long enough for the lord of Apokolips to throw the Kryptonian away and with great speed to meet the human lifting it in the air by the neck saying.

Again, you challenge me human. " Said Darkseid

\- Yes, again, alien, I challenge you - Said Batman

\- Disarm the bombs, human. " He ordered Darkseid.

But amid Batman's triumphant smile apparently what the emperor of Apokolips lost what would apparently be the rest of his speech by looking directly into the dark knight's sky-colored blue eyes.

Part of the mask was missing he said stupefied.

It can't be... And so he tore off the rest of the bat man's mask as if it were an old hood and threw him away approaching his face

With a great kick using the stolen technology of Thepokolips, and a fusion of other gadgets also stolen from Apokolips and taking advantage.

And the moment the dark knight kicked Darkseid who looked stupefied on his face and also on his crotch gaining a roar.

And he thus the stunned sovereign releasing him and freeing himself and making a mortal leap away he let out a red po that made him cough.

\- Hours if the great Darkseid won't be surprised that through the fact that I'm using your planet's own spores to compel you to withdraw.

Like, an inferior being... - Dizia Darkseid evaluating the incredibly familiar man. - Cursed be

Cleaning the blood if his nose with his hands he said.

\- Often we must use the power of his enemy against him. "Said the dark knight.

\- Impressive and very familiar. " Darkseid said – You are able to kill billions of my planet and in exchange for my withdrawal save your planet.

"I am impressed and admired we are very alike. " He said with a smile.

\- Not by far... - Growled the bat man.

\- Your race is very dangerous, Batman. "Said Darkseid. "And you and the most dangerous of them, I will tame you. "He said he was getting closer and closer.

\- You're too dangerous to be free. - Continued the lord of Apokolips and moments before him using his omega rays he struck a surprised dark knight in full.

"I need a soldier of your kind.

Never, don't even think about it. " Said the bat man trying to let go of the grip.

Instead of disintegrating he was transported a few inches in front of the Lord of Apokolips who held him again by the neck lifting him up.

\- You turn with me and you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little little planet...

Momentarily, but... - He said with evil air

You've lost your freedom. " He said with a smile.

\- I reserve great things for you, Batman. "Said Darkseid.

" He caught him and took his lips a war a battle of tongue while Batman tried to bite Darkseid.

And to no avail, he was groped, and so trying to loosen up in vao, his lips his tongue he moaned and when we waited for him to be groped.

Even instant superman flew at great speed towards the two men but with only one hand, Darkseid punched the man in his arms with enough gallows.

And so a new punch towards the stomach of the bat man who tried to loosen and writer from the grip and so with a scream and spitting blood.

And Batman fainted in his braandDarkseid placed him on his left shoulder being covered his head by his cape and heading for the portal.

As the gate closed Superman flew again towards him but it was too late and so closed the portal with Darkseid retreating.

First pain

Moments later the absolute lord of Apokolips leave the portal this turn closing instantly behind was awaited by Grandma Goodness

This one was awaiting orders and so Darkseid looked and spoke. - Follow me and so walking through the winding corridors of several buildings have trained the castle of the sovereign of Apokolips.

And so he spoke toward the commander

\- I order you to check the spores in the control room. – When he came across one of his scientists and technicians who were waiting for him at theentrance.

And so they ran away without waiting any longer, while Darkseid was accompanied by some more of his subjects.

They headed to the illuminated hallway of orange-colored flashing lights and said.

\- He won't be my prisoner, but a combat guest. " He said.

"I will tame him as a wild beast is tamed. And he said.

"When I'm done with him,he will swear allegiance to me and be my combat envoy, he will be my soldier. – Said.

Plotting, looking at who he was carrying on his shoulder.

Kalibak a man with simiesca expression and physiognomy watched him so following along with GrandmaGoodness, they saw that they took him to the recovery ward and deposited him in one of the beds of ecstasy.

These beds were propitious in the treatment and recovery they served to cure were silver colored releasing a silver light of healing and acceleratorproperties.

And there were various cables throughout the length and on their eaves these were silver cables that ran all over the floor and these were with walls with roots and ends with cables..

And tubes existed monitors along and behind and red in color with various monitors and there with floating keys then where he removed the cover of his body and deposited it in bed.

And so he said.

\- This physiognomy does not remind anyone, a long time lost someone who wished to forget that with his loss I swore...

And never forget and not run away from a battle, I know that others when looking think the same – And asked the sovereign of Apokolips to Grandma Bondade.

And your son Kalibak, by depositing the unconscious man in one of the recovery beds.

\- By all the ancient gods, if he were thinner or even from another moment in the distant past, a battle companion, the, without muscles, his face and a supacubus, his.

And I would say that it is the twin of an ancient god, but of were human. - Said who and he asked Grandma kindness.

I was more like a red demon even though I knew who I was and how he acted... - Grandma Goodness said

Batman, I didn't kill him, but he managed to get to Apokolips when my troops invaded the land.

"Somehow he gotour s codes and files, he deciphered our messages. - It said.

"And the league of justice was acting instantly after my troops appeared on earth.

" He said. - And so tearly ripping off his utility belt and his left glove where the controls were.

"He should not be left alone, or unaccompanied if he is released on my planet. - It said

You, you. – Addressing a scientist and another technician who appeared next door.

– Discover and reverse the spores counting process, then change the safety and technicians of the laboratories and kill the old ones and change the security of the controls, now.

"And so they were dismissed running as if their lives literally depended on it, and depended on it in fact.

\- So what are you going to do with the Crimson Ruin lookalike? Kalibak asked.

– He is batman and if not keep an eye goei destroy Apokolips at the first opportunity beyond his incredible resemblance he and totally different in attitude.

"Said your son. – You can't trust that without brainwashing he may be free to walk much less that his personality will change.

\- Besides, we can brainwash him, he was able to invade Apokolips by taking advantage of a battle. " said Grandma Goodness. "If you gave me time, I could convert the human to a servant loyal to Lord Darkseid.

\- I'm going to take advantage of his physiognomy and his body with my presence he looks like a titanic beast, I'm going to make him stoop to me and praise me as his master in every way. "Said Darkseid.

"I will make him beg for my presence. "And so addressing one of his doctors who were further away said.

"Cure him and burn these rags.

\- Then you will choose the human as consort. Asked his son.

– He and human above all and not and not as strong as it seems, can die at any time and propitious to aging. - Completed.

\- I'm aware of that Kalibak, for now I'll see where this goes if it's dignified I'll think about what to do with it. - said then.

\- As is the training and the fact of converting the human, I could enjoy torture or training, if my lord allows it. - Said Grandma Goodness

\- For now I'il stay with him as my prisoner and guest will have two soldiers escorting and guarding him, but you've trained him incombat.

And with the intention of converting your mindset, but I will subdue your mind and body, now go.

Thus the two were dismissed and went their separate ways, while Darkseid observed that his subjects removed their armor and placed them in anincinerator.

And they held their bare arms above his head along with his legs apart.

They turned on the bed of ecstasy that released a pearly light rising above his body wrapped in waves of pearly energy thatskirted.

And the body is always as if it were flames and up and causing any wound to heal.

And so Darkseid observed the naked body of the dark knight who began to move and so began to slide his stony fingers down the corpo.

And stopping occasionally to squeeze while looking at one of his doctors and said.

\- Go out now and wait for my call. "And so they did leaving the lord of Apokolips alone with his prisoner.

Gradually Batman regained consciousness and when opening his eyes noticed a strong wind in his body and looking up he saw that nothing less than Dakseid.

And so he realized lately as he tried to let go or move, he was with his arms and legs caught and apart and there at the mercy of Darkseid, incredibly naked.

\- I see you've understood what's waiting for you. Darkseid said approaching.

\- Your cretin monster... - Batman started, taking a slap while spitting blood by casting a poisonous look, he asked. What are you going to do to me?

He asked trying to get rid of the chains that held his arm, but it just hurt his arms tightly fastened and above his head.

What I'm going to do, you ask. – Darkseid began, savoring the situation thus sliding his fingers through the bat man's body.

"You Vrealize that you are at my mercy, that I can do whatever I want with you."

"If I kill you now, it won't make a difference.

With apparent disgust and a hint of fear of the situation he looked sideways and saw that his armor was in danger was not there and Darkseid could torture thewill.

And until you turned him into one of your soldiers, then you did, so the record fell off if you wanted to kill, you'd have done it by now.

Well, how about killing. "Looking directly into your eyes. "And seeing his expression of triumph.

\- A and Mesmo. " He said.

"You would have done it if you knew how to disable the spores. " He said.

"If you think it's okay, think the league has your location. - Said

– The Justice League may not arrive in time, but you know that whatever you do to me I will gather strength and return in the same currency, you can hope I will not let unpunished.

And theu I can even escape you couldn't convert me into one of your brainless soldiers...

– Ppray before finishing the sentence had a breath of air where he let out a scream.

\- Do your best Darkseid. "Said Bruce with a sing.

\- Just imagine, the great Batman is not afraid of the evil God Darkseid. "Said the new god.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Said Darkseid. I don't know that I can just kill you and brainwash your corpse. "Said Darkseid.

\- But...

Thinking about it, I could simply, as I can say. "The new god continued.

"I could kidnap you one by one, your allies the same way I did you. " He said.

"They're not as strong as Batman. " He said.

Batman – Said – You think they would survive torture or. mutilation or maybe brainwashing.

And that they are like kryptonians? - Asked looking directly into their eyes - With their closest face.

Darkseid caught his penis squeezing him with moderate gallows twisting him and so without letting go approached the dark knight and said.

\- You will soon realize that I do not accept threats and that the conventional tortures that I do have no effect on you, apparently, how about we go the otherway.

And in this way, I changed,and for something that would make the two of us always be together and enjoy our company.

What are you going to do? – Asked with wide eyes before releasing another breath and realizing that he would not like what would happen next.

\- I thought you were a good detective, and you already knew the answer. - I said by releasing your limb and walking away.

Bruce began to sweat and desperately writhing in the hope of escaping his impending rape session, raising his headurgently.

And he saw that Darkseid was striping himself of his armor by throwing her into a nearby bed..

And first the bottom revealing a penis twice the size of his, straight erect and thick grayish color where dripped a viscous liquid of green color.

And his body seemed to be carved into stone his muscles turned a belly of a tanquinho and a sculptural body.

\- You don't miss out on waiting... You can do whatever you want, but don't forget you're going to come back... - Growled.

The league... you wouldn't want to know how I got here, wouldn't you be glad that if I pass out in hours I planet will be nothing more than wreckage. He said he was trying to buy time.

"I believe that someone like anyone would not find this torture, conventional... Someone... oh my god... - In the midst of subsequent tears began to squirm and nothing helped.

\- You think I have no plans, that I won't be patient with you, that after that, you're going to beg for more and more.

\- Fuck you. - Spat on the sovereign of Apokolips. - Never... - Groaned his prisoner, whining trying to turn the face of the incredibly hot contact of Darkseid's stonyhands.

And this one who pulled him towards him groping his body – He said licking his lips seeing the despair of his prisoner is very desperate.

\- After that session and other sessions. Licking your lips. "You will beg for more will moan and scream. Whispered.

"Soon you will know that I am the master of giving pleasure to my submissives and that a creature of the universe has never complained. " He said.

"And no one will help, no one will interfere in our carnal union. - Receiving moaning gold.

\- You know I'm the sovereign of Apokolips here and soon your body will beg for me your will be its owner and you belong to me. - Disse.

And sand rapidly approaching where he caught the legs of the human lifting and opening the forming a v and thus fastening them high with strings fastened in malleable bars.

And Ievantando your buttocks in the process spinning exposed, massaging and separating the cheeks of your ass.. .

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I don't belong to anyone but you.

\- And then he saw Darkseid crawling on the bed and standing on top of him and saying.

\- And I offer a bed of ecstasy where it will heal you and lubricate your interior for what I think is the first to claim yourbody.

And so you have no choice and now I will only hear your cries of pleasure.

–You have no choice at the moment Batman, all you need to do and moan when I fuck you in this bed and for the next few days of your life living in my world as my soldier and lover.

Fuck if... Go to hell... He groaned in obvious attempt of displeasure, when unexpectedly he had the sovereign's penis entering into him and his cry followed from this situation. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

And so Darkseid stood between his raised legs lying on top of him, and standing between his legs and penetrated him before he completed anything that was going tospeak.

And really its interior was instantly lubricated and felt with a single and powerful stocked the thick and hard limb penetrated it slowly filling its interior..

And until with tears he felt that sinking everything passing through and passing through its inner walls and in the midst of feeling the penis passing by centimeter and centimeter.

And he knew it was great that it would take time to get in completely that would be fucked that his walls wanting to expel his penis coming in andentering, he felt being split in half waves of seasickness..

And that at that point he didn't know it would be his naked â€"stretched to the limit, just when he thought it wouldn't end...

And that would not fit he felt and hit his nádegas the testicles of the emperor of Apokolips.

\- Please... - tried to tell you to just end up moaning. - Fuck... - Squeaky moaning.

\- Quite the contrary you're going to get fucked. – And so he stopped for a few seconds before starting to remove the penis almostcompletely.

And just leaving the head to tip in its opening and starting a back and forth in and out.

And so with powerful deep and faster and faster attacks he pushed his entire length in and out inside. and outside him, where he filled it.

And with the full extent of his penis he began the process of coming and going in and out more and more between tearing screams and saliva that were expelled from his lips..

And I felt Darkseid ducking and stealing kisses from hiss lips amid the scream and in the midst of it trying to bite his lips in vain,, were also hard.

\- Or not... - Moaned between beats and beats in and out. Or not... Someone... The league...

– And so had his naked âstocked,, increasingly quick screams tears and groans but what was worse, were not the thrusts, the sovereign began to pump his penis at the same speed of the thrust.

And that went faster and faster and so with a particularly powerful thrust he felt electric waves where he cried out not of pain was a powerful mixture of pain and pleasure the pain gave way to pleasure and more pleasure.

And if he saw himself in such shame, if he felt dirty a prostitute, he felt pain mixed with the pleasure waves of electricity.

\- Fuck... stop... - I was trying to talk.

It was maddening the mixture of sensations. STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP - The shock coursing through your body for every thrust and roaring waves of. pleasure, faster and faster beats and more furious thrusts.

And powerful deep beats and deeper his hot testicles beat his nadegas, he moaned and screamed.

\- There... There... There... Fuck... - waves of electricity roamed every pore of your body, and for every beat eachthrust.

And where his penis reached a place that made him gasp and moan, he moaned and gasped and screamed where he hit the same spot.

" Ai... - Knocking at that point, followed by another scream. - There... There... There... Oh, my God... - Hecried.

And amid the thrusts the feeling of shame feeling dirty as if he never felt, he thought he should not feel pleasure in the midst of the rape that followed, but he felt the pain mixed with pleasure.

\- Well, if I haven't found your prostate now, it's going to get better. " He said amid the increasingly powerful and brutal animalistic stockings swinging their bodies in motion.

"Whispering near your ear and moaning. " You are enjoying is enjoying more and more.

"He said in the midst of the beats he whispered sinfully. "You like to feel that someone controls you, that someone will boss you around.

\- Another beat. "Between tears he groaned and cried squeaky. "No... - He lamented in the midst of everybeat.

And increasingly frantic to start stocking directly changing the angle for better penetration and so amid the cries of pain and pleasure tears of shame beneath them.

And lifting his ass higher with each onslaught and the lato slap of their bodies in motion, furious and overwhelming beats.

Even if he didn't want to, even if he didn't, he began to feel pleasure mixed with pain and a viscous liquid, his hard sore penis stuck between theirbodies.

And being pumped by Darkseid's huge hands,, dripping his semen between their bodies swaying and pumping.

And amid the stocked and groaning attacks he cried openly he moaned and lamented he screamed and being stocked his. penis filling up felt dirty and sticky and Darkseid.

And he stocked his interior faster and the stasis bed squeaked heavily with the attacks.

And the swaying of it, followed by their groans were shrill with loud cries of pleasure, resfolegando and feeling filled by the strong and deep attacks.

And he felt the hard, stony limb begging the heavens to faint or die more even if he. felt tired electric waves of pleasure came along with the thrusts.

And making suction noises in the process increasingly faster and deeper Darkseid.

And he had no mercy and pumped his penis with force almost hurting him and was equal to his abused prostate increasingly screamed and moaned with pain and pleasure and his tears of shame came abundantly.

\- Stop... - Groaned amid powerful and maddening savage attacks. - Knocking and knocking.

" He would go crazy with the sensations, beating and beating and the powerful thrusts.

Stop, stop... It's not... no more... - Beating up and arching his spine. - There... Ai... - More beats and more jerks...

Or... or... No... - He moaned and screamed resfolegando and pushing in and out in and out. Slow down. Oh... Oh... Oh... it hurts...

But before he replicated Darkseid he redoubled the gallows by changing angles again the agony of sensations, where Bruce screamed and groaned only this time of pleasure and so groaned dismayed.

OR GOD... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And amid more cries from his lips being interrupted by Darkseid's lips.

He moaned his lips taken from the tongue entering without permission sucking his mouth, the thrusts and the frantic thrusts as he cried with pure pleasure and cried with shame

\- Someone is really enjoying this, isn't it. – Said Darkseid bragging, who began to suck his neck and bite his nipples pulling with pleasure and roaring with his attacks.

\- Go to hell... - Disse between the tears and screams and the thrusts.

Darkseid seemed to get more enraged at the retort and more determined, and thus increased the gallows of penetration and growling in his ear.

\- I'd say you're going to find heaven with my help, or hell if you disrespect me, and you're making me very angry. "I said when I went with more and moreforce.

And attacking his prostate with renewed vigor and so the bed squeaked and swayed and the body slap against body was higher.

And in the midst of this all bruce's orgasm was followed by overwhelmingly merciless electricity from his limb and heavy testicles came into Darkseid'shands.

And this one who laughed invictory, as he stocked the hero's anus, he cried with shame and felt his inner walls tighten around Darkseid's penis. – Saying in his ear.

\- I'm long gone with you, just because you came doesn't mean I'm going to stop. "He said licking his neck. "I haven't come yet. " He said,

His shrill cries, tears from his eyes and constant thrusts that came with ferocity as he groaned disconsolately amid it heawake.

And crying Drakseid seemed to know where to hit even he didn't pump the man's penis below him he hit his prostate making him feel pleasure.

And shouting from it and so with a roar he came with gallows filling his inside with his semen and amid the last beats,, before retreating with a tug..

And letting Bruce gasp and so retreating with a wet suction noise and a pain in his spine, with the semen dripping inside and a bat man moaning and rising.

He even in the midst of his complete shame saw Darkseid's satisfied smile that wiped his limb with a cloth and threw him into anincinerator.

And it seemed that he had won the war, but with a glance he decided not to give darkseid the complete victory and thinking of an escape plan or something that would help him escape...

\- I hope you know your place now. " He said.

\- You belong to me and I want obedience and submission. He said he was wearing his armor.

Batman looked with his eyes of tears and said stupefied.

Submission. – It said where second came an idea to head, to gain the trust of Darkseid.

\- You won't run away and stay close to me. The sovereign said that he seemed to approach and removed the garters from Batman's arms releasing his arms andlegs.

And where this shrank from apprehension in bed trembling and a look of anger feeling a viscosity trickling from its interior..

And his entrance contracting stretched he knew it was stretched and open.

"I will be by your side the less you wait and if you come out of my sight that is for a second you will beg for mercy.

So he pulled out a drawer where he removed a red armor with boots of the same color and a wine cover and the game with the omega symbol, for the saying human.

\- Dress if. - And so stopped with his hands behind his back watching theman.

And looked briefly into his eyes before he began to dress..

Andwith ornaments of darker color with symbols reminiscent of black flames but there was no underwear and with his hands legs and thighs trembling, he dressed her.

Let's go, let's go. " He said pulling by the arm making Batman gasping and taking him through the door when he opened with the red keyboard and thus passing several scientists and guards who were on the other side of the portal.

Clean it up and fix it. " He said without turning forward while pulling Batman to walk beside him.

Trying to contain himself and swallow his tears he followed him even to the Darkseid gallows that led him to one of his winding corridors until the end of the immensecorridor.

And that he typed codes and waited for the sliding door aprir entered into an illuminated chamber where there were several technicians and appliances scatteredwith wires,, ropes, monitors and floating appliances. ,

And he saw around the floating screens and electronic mechanisms gigantic keyboards and cables and a circular camera and various connected pores andscientists.

And these of slender physiognomy wearing long clothes and long white robes and overcoats.

And these were examining the mechanisms of which looked like their belt utilities that for their utter happiness were dropping an electriccharge.

And several of them fell to the corner of the room, and so they stopped everything they were doing and without Darkseid speaking a man addressed himself speaking.

The monitor in front of him on a floating screen showed numbers a countdown of bright colors and neons and above the monitors showed each of the wells of apokolips.

\- Apparently we have four hours to disable the spores the human downloaded into the system a virus to scramble...

And our servers and we have to encrypt before shutting down the defenses... - And said with apparent fear.

After all this a manic smile of total satisfaction his blue eyes shone from a moment he had won in this regard.


	105. Chapter 105

22

Darkseid needed no more stimulation he with full gallows lifted Batman by the neck and spoke his teeth a growl infuriated.

The Password, Batman. - said with his eyes shining

Even at that moment Bruce found himself between despair and satisfaction, very happy to overcome the experts of Darkseid.

And while he was afraid of what the sovereign of Apokolips could do to him with great courage he spoke with a smile.

\- Discover you alone, you can't do worse things with me because you've already done... - Disse with a skewed smile.

"I don't think you can do it anymore, after all if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already... – Said.

"Make your worst son of a bitch.

Apparently Darkseid lowered him and pulled him towards his face where in great amazement he began to kiss his lips and tooutsmallhis tongue in his mouth and whispered.

\- You think I wouldn't do anything in front of my subjects, Batman, I'm going to do it in front of them and enjoy it for hours, so choose, and so lowering yourhand.

And up to the middle of Batman's legs ripping off the groin guard and turning his fingers where he forked his softened penis.

And soon after putting his hand inside his pants skirting his stretched hole feeling enter inside him, his hole wet and stretched.

\- You're still wet, Batman still with my smell is dripping between his legs where he passed his hands between the inside of the troces squeezing and massaging with gallows ...

With a push began to struggle and his impending panic he spoke with slight trembling as he stopped, feeling Darkseid pressing him on the wall and holding hislimb.

And inserting his fingers inside his entrance by threading,, more and more he startsçor stocked his entrance by tapping in front of his experts...

\- EEEEuhjk89gfo00011112edcx. "He said with a final sob lowering his head.

You wrote it down. – Asked Darkseid turning his face to his experts who immediately typed in haste and agility where then the data returned to normal and disabled the spores.

So I'm going. "Said Darkseid..

And pulling the man with gallows and brutality and talking while literally dragging him with his bottom open exposing his penis to the air.

"You will learn not to contradict me and try to go far with this show of rebellion trying to counter me in front of my subordinates.

\- You're just a rapist... Pervert... you and a world-destroying monster... – And being dragged and slapped by Darksaid throwing him forward with a lineçwhere he slowlyand dangerously approached Bruce.

And that he tried in vain to crawl away from his attacker, he in turn tried to crawl crawling, but the tyrant grabbed him again by the neck and said dangerously.

\- I'm going to teach you a lesson you've never ever dreamed of. "So dragging him by the hair while Bruce was screaming.

\- Let me go, you dirty, monster. – Until they approached the end of the corridor where Darkseid pressed a button and threw Bruce who fell to the ground.

Seeing that he was in a large room and a throne seemed to be Darkseid's abode, trying to get up, but too late the lord of Apokolips pulled him by the arm where he took him to a room where he threw him.

on top of the bed, this was larger than a king size bed usually fit three people or more and was the size of Darkseid.

Knowing what will go on he tried to walk away by Darkseid said.

\- You choose to take off your armor and behave and accept pleasure or I will beat you and forging four on the ground for as long as I want and hurt you enough.

"And so he removed his armor by depositing it on a table next door and approaching dangerously slowly.

With tears in his eyes he looked directly into Darkseid's red eyes where he eventually began to flicker to take off his clothes by putting it on thefloor.

And trembling and when he was naked again while Darkseid said with a smile.

\- Well, you made the right choice, lie down and spread your legs wide. " While the human obeyed, he climbed on the bed standing on top of this and already with his penis hard as stone and so said.

" Go dry. And while the human tried to pray to anyone who possibly saved him from that situation, or killed him in the process, Darkseid..

And he held his penis in his hand and with the other kept him in place pressed his hips and in a single thrust making him scream began to enter his interior slowly.

This in turn held the sheets below him with gallows feeling Darkseid's body above him rubbing on his hardenedpenis.

And going into its interior stretched by the last sex session was smooth and at the same time thick and hard making it lose air for brief moments.

And even feeling the had passed through his rings and banging on his prostate at first lunged at making him gasp and a silent scream and moaning at the situation was really great seemed not to fit.

And the stretched very teared flowed from his face and so Drakseid smiled as he opened his tearful eyes as he said.

\- I want you to stay all the time with your eyes open and enjoy the view. Darkseid was gloriouslynaked.

And pressing his body on his where he took his limb in his hands and so began the going and comingin.

And coming out faster and faster and at the same time pumping his penis at the same pace as the thrusts.

His ass was lifted with the gallows of the increasingly frantic onslaught causing the bed beneath him to swing andsqueak.

And the skin slap against skin in a shrill manner that were followed by his increasingly loud and shrill cries.

Darkseid knew where to hit by hitting his prostate with precious he literally skewered flexing by shrinking and stretching his legs the waves of pleasure were overwhelming reachinghim.

And it was like an avalanche causing the folego to lose in a few moments and screaming loudly and shrill, while the lord of Apokolips..

And he started squeezing his limb and pulling so he put his finger pressing on the end of it he was starting to vasar.

Oh, God. god... Please... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... oh my goodness... - I cried and screamed. - While.

Andm half the tears of shame for the pleasure he felt and his penis that was pumped and tight Drakseid did not stop stocking up lifting his buttocks in the process.

The lord of Apokolips gasped and stocked his interior with the full length of his penis and thus roaring like a caged animal that beat and beat stockpiled andvineed.

And with one comes and goes one comes and goes constant and frantic shaking the bed and pushing and pulling the man below him who kept screaming and moaning.

Darkseid would congratulate the technicians who made the bed if it did not break with his attacks rangiam and swayed as he hit the man below dele.

And that he kept screaming, his bodies went against him and so he sucked his neck and nipples and so at some point Bruce felt a wave of orgasm.

And so arching unconsciously he came into Darkseid's hands with a sharp scream this in turn continued the thrusts not realizing thatBatman.

And he had fainted amid the thrusts and not long after the alien with a roar poured in the interior.

And the same having the best orgasm of his life in over a hundred years and leaving with a pull and a sucking noise and lying on his side where he found.

And the bat man fainted.

And so enjoying and lying next to him where he turned off the lights and thus savored the moment of his victory against the bat man.

Fire and flames consumed the world destruction and loose parademonios and blast pipes around him in various parts of the world he heard and saw with floating screens conjuredaround.

And an immense explosion followed by another and the earth was consumed people died paramonios and furies of Apokolips around them

Bruce Wayne found himself lying on top of a gargoyle hislegs open to the air high above naked Darkseid was stocking it his thick penis passed through his walls swinging his body.

And in constant movements his cries of jouissance were mixed with his shrill cries of agonizing Superman lying on the ground held by several parademonios his red eyes and cries of rage.

And seeing that Bruce Wayne being fucked by the lord of Apokolips there was a kryptonite blade in his stomach running through the ground...

Please, please... please... – Did not know if he begged for more or for the life of his friend he did not know what to feel shame or pleasure his hands were desperately trying to release, but were held by the hands of Darkseid.

And he moaned and screamed at every thrust beats and beats in his prostate his friends werem lying on the ground..

And the various people attacked by legions of paramonios and new gods.

They struggled amid each rock that disintegrated into flames around their waves of energy and lava destroyed theirback.

And the buildings were consumed by red energy earthquakes arose around them..

Everything disintegrated around him.

And cities werem sucked bydarkness, people were turned into monsters..

And those who were not consumed by flames and disintegrated into decayed into stones..

And they turned into monsters or melted some were beasts, and thes sands of time fell apart, and the cities disappeared and heroes impaled by stakes around them.

Darkseid flew around while forcefully fucking Bruce Wayne his evil smile while taking with gallows shrouded in redenergy.

And the waves of electricity flowed through every pore of his body waves of power and flames came out of eachpart.

And scarlet flames consumed their bodies,, where buildings and everywhere disintegrated around them..

And the voices of crows whispering in hisear, while God of Apokolips stocked him with more gallows.

"You know what to do, Bruce, you know what needs to be done to stop this, come to me if you give yourself in my braç...os...

The crows that flew around like black flames shrouded in darkness and black energy the voice that only heheard.

And the burning red eyes that only he saw and the crimson goddess he saw.

"Surrender to me if you come with me, use your powers to undo what you did to Apokolips.

And maybe remake the earth...

And whispered he felt Darkseid folding the gallows of the attacks on his penis that beatinside.

And going through their walls and rubbing their bodies their own penis was stuck hard between their bodies...

And he felt transported the instant his land disintegrated...

\- I know... - Choked between groans... - I will do whatever is necessary.

Several hours before...

And at another point in time...

He had been in the lab for several hours shortly after he woke up and this day were full ofquestions.

And these were full of tests and various medical procedures, but everything did not seem to go well nor wind in pulp.

And it was hellish hours, like a lull would be in preparation for a big storm.

He had a strange hunger, but in the words of several medical nutritionists andspecialists.

And he was way less his DNA...

And it had been altered at the cellular level and its own genetic matter was constantly changing its uncontrolled powers could only be controlled by the electronic bracelet.

Bruce was always supervised by some scientists and so when he looked toward the window he saw aclear.

And coming from the sky and an immense explosion,, a tremor followed like an earthquake..

And it was not a common explosion was an explosion tube, everything trembled and shook and from above to the sky and several meters beyond,and emerged several tubes of explosion and from inside them soldiers.

And the furies and parademonios and in the city near Cadmus explosion followed by explosion he felt fear and apprehension.

And he looked that the light had fallen several appliances stopped working..

And the electronic objects also turning on the emergency energy he saw himself as he knew darkseid found him and would do anything to take him back and take revenge...

Several times they heard bangs and bangs after he looked into the darkness of thefacility.

And then even with pajamas he saw the door slide open and ran he knew he had to do..

And between the corridors he looked in various directions along the city as he saw thunderstorms and a rising storm.

And he went down the stairs and looked around and ran up to a wall when an explosion appeared a wallcollapsed.

And he found himself unres reacting because he was saved by an unharmed beam..

And he looked and went down the stairs the last time he invaded Cadmus,, he knew where the armor and weapons were,and there was a room underground..

And then he would pick up an outfit and wear it to attract attention and so take everyone's attention just for him.

Descending through several levels running and seeing several desperate peoplerunning, he looked around a storm formed as he looked around several locations beingdestroyed.

And pillars and walls crumbled and before he reached the underground looked around his turned in time grandma kindness next to Kalibac came around him with furies.

And the soldiers passing him,, hiding between an alley and dark passage collapsed.

He saw passing his bracelet helped him control a power he did not know how touse, but he was sure that Darkseid.

And he knew how,, but he needed to get to cadmus armaments and wear an outfit that would help him get around.

And the screams explosions were heard he looked around in emergency energyon, he ran into the weapons room and clothes an old weapons site put behind si.

And standing among several objects guarded when he heard a buzz followed by explosion,, he heard and saw an ancient object a portal mirrored and behind him.

And the dust and rubble when in a hurry typed as quickly as possible and behind him for his mixture of despair agony and unhappiness and relief was Darkseid.

\- Like... - He shouted squeaky running in front of him driving to an armaments room and an object covered and hidden with a towel..

And in it when removing the awning seeing that it was a portal that looked more like a mirror or a mirrored dimension.

His grandeur and expression of triumph Darkseid the lord of Apokolips said with his grave voice.

\- You really think I'm going to create a gun and not put on a signaling device. " He said.

I never thought otherwise. "Said Bruce passing his hand behind his neck and said.

"Then I think you'd better hurry up and meet me.

\- And picking up an object a bomb pressed the button throwing behind him and jumped towards theportal.

And running right behind you he heard an explosion contained by the closure of the gate.

And he was in an old cathedral under construction was covered and plastic in the windows and various parts of the building, and various building materials taboos and stones a lapide.

And outside there were gargoyles on their pedestals and several floors and stairs beams and bridges..

And drawn around him, around him he saw the bat's sign in the sky and a storm around him.

And the torrential rain ravaging the city he was supposed to run underground that was just below the. cathedral he knew that this was one of the reforms funded by Wayne Interpreses.

And that he was building bat banquer below the cathedral.

And there were underground trains that carried the cave, a strong wind and thunderstorms around him run into the cave to prevent him from taking morevictims.

And he knew there was a way for Darkseid to find him,, but he needed to take the lord of Apokolips away from everyone.

Before he went down the stairs he heard a buzz and was thrown into a wall before getting up he saw the back of Gotham, several blast pipes and parademonios around him and just behind him Darkseid.

\- Let's not play cat and mouse anymore. " He said.

And right in front of him he looked around and several locals being destroyed screams and laments, was caught by the hair and elevated pushing toward the balcony and seeing the storm.

And there were screams plaguing Gotham,, while Darkseid said,, taking his face towards his ear on his lips.

\- For your insolence and malcreation you will see everyone you love die, I will kill them all and decimate this world before I take you away with me. Sniffing around his neck he growled in his ear.

\- Who took you who claimed this body. "And who dared to touch what I have claimed to which it belongs to me.

\- Pushed him towards the wall kneading his face holding his ass and massaging and squeezing his hand inside his pajama pants pinching hisbloodcells.

"I smell others. Sniffing more around your neck.

\- Only I can have you, no one else

\- I don't belong to you, Darkseid.

It doesn't matter. He tried to growl. "Içdowhat I want and give it to whoever I want. He got a push by hitting the concrete directly.

Who's that? - Growled.

From the corner of his eye in the middle of the storm he saw a blur of red and blue towards him...

Or my God, don't...

What's going on? - growled Darkseid

First of all the lord of Apokalips was thrown by a huge blow one punch up and rising a blow.

And that displaced him in the air throwing toward the ground and fell several meters below the cathedral they heard in the midst of the fall.

YOU GUYS... IT WAS YOU... - heard the roar of the lord of Apokolips

Before Darkseid pulled Bruce with him Clarck was holding Bruce in hisarmskeeping him in the air.

\- He raped you in Apokolips.

\- Clarck, please... - Tried to look away.

Answer me. " said with red eyes.

Let me go, Clarck. " He said.

\- I'm not going to let you go until you answer me.

\- I don't want to talk about it. He tried to free hisçtrapped body bythe arms of the man of theaction.o.

Bruce tried to look away when Clarck held his chin toward him.

I want to know. " He said.

\- Please, Clarck.

\- Bruce, answer me.

Tears formed in his eyes and he said.

\- Every day since the first day you kidnapped me...

Before they said anything else Darkseid flew in his directions a jerk a punch separating the two before Superman could react amid punchblows.

And a sudden explosion arose behind him Kalibak and several paramonios sprang up behind..

And impaling his stomach with a kryptonite pitchçand pushing toward the bridge passing through the height he was trapped.

And amid the rubble of ruins he looked around when Bruce fell was caught by Darkseid who lifted him into the air toward the balcony holding on to hishead.

And exposing his neck where he sniffed,, where there was the sight of all his back fire blast rays and destruction the Kryptonian, trapped by Calibak and parademonios the sight of his body and his back the whole city and the world outside.

\- Look what your insolence has caused, see that before I take you back I will destroy this world and killeveryone.

And the ones you love and I'm going to fuck you in front of the one who usurped your body without my permission.

\- It was him, wasn't it?

"He did not get answers immediately he cried in his ear.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said it at the time. He wasn't the only one.

Who else? he asked.

Diana. " He said. Wonder Woman...

A shrill and enraged growl and threw him towards a gargoyle he tried to move can pressed on thefloor.

And he had his clothes torn like rags and had his legs raised..

And scattered above him as if holding pressed to the ground a button on his wrist his clothes disappeared with him..

And he had a thick wet penis and instantly lubricated.

And he lay on top of him and penetrated him at once he screamed shrill and excited as the penis penetrated him reaching from a single shot his prostate passing through its tightwalls.

And so he coming out instantly and starting over the penetrating reaching, suction noises..

And wetblows, stralated tapas of back and forth movements come and goes reaching the same point..

And where it made him see stars rumming through the orbit of his pupils skin slaps against skin smell of sex..

And the coming of orgasm impregnating the air,, and he turned his face toward the impaled man on the floor..

And seeing his red eyes being kept stuck to the ground trying at all costs to get out of the growling grip and swearing revenge.

\- Darkseid you will pay I will not forgive you I will come back from hell to kill you. It said.

And between the tears and the blood that flowed from his deep wound impaled by kryptonite.

\- And amid the blows of his prostate his screams and groans his noise of accurate blows his blows inside, stocking holding on to each of his wrists.

And above his head in the gargoyle swinging his hips his growls and squeezing on his left arm.

And therewas the bracelet,, he pressed each of the buttons and in another way while flexing his hips boosting his strength.

And hitting his testicles pounding his ass pumping with one hand his penis increasingly hard his shrill screams.

And they were for every thrust and each beat their legs separated as fast as they could.

And he wore a hand to connect the bracelet and connect the threads of his clothes next to his body he groaned at everythrust, roaring with his fury at the violent and franticbeat.

And from sharp blows and animalistic swings shaking his body and constant rhythmic movements he growled in his ear he roared at every lunge.

\- And how you intend that Kryptonian. - Growled.

And Darkeid amid the beats of his penis hitting his prostate licking his face amid the wire binding procedure..

And connecting the bracelet on her wrist and her thrusts by swinging her hips and moving her pelvis into investees..

And that made him scream shamelessly at the friction of his balls and his hard penis stuck between their bodies.

\- You know he likes it, his body reacts to my touch he loves to be fucked by me like a bitch in heat. "And a deep blow followed by groans.

And a lot of screaming.

\- Bruce... - Tried to scream at Superman.

Please, please... Please... oh my god... oh my god... please... - did not know what to beg...

\- More... more... more... - Whispered disgusted with himself not knowing what to ask not knowing what to beg for.

And the deep, powerful thrusts that made his wrinkled and tight entrance increasingly open and loose, feeling the veins of Darkseid's penis passing through every vein of muscle from his entrance.

And he groaned swaying feeling that he lost control more and more of the voices in his ear the impendingorder.

And the crow on fire around her waves of electricity coursing through her body..

And every pore of his skin electricity running through lights mowing his vision his ass up to the air his legs apart and aloft his shrill cries.

He saw Darkseid manipulate the bracelet what he had in Apokolips.

\- When I'm done with you, my world will return to. normal and your world will be destroyed.

And andyou will take you away to never come back and no one will have more power than me...

And so he took his lips on his devouring him and passing his tongue uninvited into his mouth sucking every part of hislips.

And he groaned and shouted muffled and thrust deep his muffled cries through Darkseid's lips.

His blue eyes were incandescent and he saw his back as he never saw his eyes intensify the brightness and touched the bracelet the voice of the burning crow aroundhim.

And the waves of red energy around him the instant he reconnected the bracelet he heard...

Darkseid laughed in his direction he connected the bracelet he laughed lifting amid the onslaughts changing the angle of his penis hitting himwildly.

Andand le put in front of him flying towards Superman he revealed the hard erect and leaking penis of Bruce Wayne towards the man ofsteel.

And he pushed growling and biting his neck revealing his powerful blows.

And while his open legs lifted into the air and his opening being filled he saw the kryptonian's ever-larger eyes his penis ejaculating from whiteliquid.

And his choking cries and his plea to please lay his head on hisneck, he, Superman's redoubled attempts to release the blood gushing from his wound.

\- This and what he really is, this and what he really needs, he won't break free from me Superman he will forever be my I've done who he is now and will never betogether.

And so touching a button on his bracelet all shrouded in flames and then pumping his penis with gallows and vigor amid the thrusts. – You are no good to him...

\- I'm going to destroy everything as long as I watch the man of your dreams fuck and you're never going to have it... Smile triumphantly.

No, I can't allow it. – Being followed by laughter and punch in his body pressed still motionless and unused by parademonios and Kalibak.

Just do it, Dad. - River your son.

\- That's right I'm going to be the lord of the universe... - And so he pressed the button...

Bruce held darkseid's braco by turning his face and saying. I'm not going to allow that.

\- My will is absolute. "While the crow's voice said - Now... - Said the crow flying as wind-burning waves of red energy came out of his body.

And waves and more waves of dark smoke appeared like crow that appeared around him and he was pressed into the gargoyle his lips taken by Darkseid.

And in the instant of time when everything changed he saw several cycles before everything went down like a slow motion like he had never returned toEarth.

And as if his friends and allies had never gone to Apokolips for his rescue...

But at the last moment amid the rape, Diana and all the Amazons and the league had appeared, he had been saved, but not before Clarck was punched he saw Darkseid.

And picking up a lot and retreating, he had been raped, almost killed, Superman needed a month in front of the sun..

And to recover, he needed a year to recover from an apokolips torture rape.

And three suicide attempts and finally stayed together for a few years, good and bad years, but it. was wonderful to be together, that's when he first met Liliriana.

And she was the enemy of all amazons, he was kidnapped several times lost a leg that at that time was robotic, in a few years.

And he could no longer fight, this was a fact exiled as the only man on the island of amazonas, but nothing solved, it was too late.

Bruce Wayne left some children and one day died of cancer due to the effects of a bomb dropped by Luthor, amid a bomb to protect Superman..

And this would be his last mission as Batman, before he was fifty-nine years old after a fight against cancer, the same material that killed others the cancer killed him.

Diana had died at the hands of an enemy, for the first timeHecate, Circe, and Liliriana, a mortal enemy, from the Amazons, returned an alliance..

And the destroyed whole island of them, killed every year and so it was brought back by the gods, but Bruce died before that.

And he was brought back as a slave to these women...

And then the amazon had exiled herself on the island soon after her death, leaving Clark alone who also did not have a happy ending...

Superman went mad, isolated himself in the fortress of solitude, taking kryptonite to die if isolated from the world no longer appeared, Flash had succeeded.

And enter the fortress years later and saw with the help of other former members a man as a green mummy a suicide letter death by kryptonite.

And the world had been destroyed...

Their weakness and you. You thought to yourself.

In an instant of time when everything changed he looked at that scene as if it dissipated.

And you made the decision.

So they wouldn't die and not see him dying of cancer, so Darkseid can't destroy the land without them, without the league of justice.

For a world to exist so that there is no end and no disaster...

Several timelines showed them happy, but they all showed him dying and each of them falling into despair and leaving the league, isolating themselves and dying of suicide and heartbreak.

They all had something in common and there was no hope...

He had quarreled with Diana, his voice was one of fear, despair to be more accurate and at the same time with Clark, it was more of a one-sided fight shaking and swinging did not try hard and clear.

And his eyes showed fear, but that wouldn't stop him from having civil contact with Clark, Diana could impose on him the bond of truth, but seemed to fear the truth, thinking that possibly he considered her a monster like Clarck.

It all boiled down to the powers of distortion all boiled down to bringing the power to bring the worst of each power, to make the power turn against the one who launchedit.

And by rejecting the power that was once to be used,, it would be nullified...

And when he rejected them, but he didn't, and nothing else happened, nor his attacks, each of them didn't even one day try to kiss him, both of them, and of course, but he got extremelyscared.

And he rejected them, his voice made him moan with fear, at that moment all he would like to do was reject the truth and say.

\- After all go back years in time when this situation would never happen then, that moment will not exist. Zariel said.

And he should come at a time when none of this occurs...

\- So I can prevent this future from happening.

I don't want to see dead people. " He said.

And if he came at a time and where it never happened and without having to see them declare themselves the glimpses of the future without it happening...

And he saw his words...

You're monsters. "At this moment she fled in tears, only being watched by astonished heroes who saw the sena, and both by Diana and Superman who stood astonished, and with tears in their eyes.

And he reprised so many and so many times that he saw the same sena the times he saw Liliriana kill Diana...

To prevent their destinies and change them, he should change fate...

They pushed their eyes increased their pupil dilatou the vision that had had a sense of urgency panic, he pushed them desperate fell from bed and ran tearing off the probes.

And the catheters and fled with tears straight toward the transport without caring about anything or anyone who had seen him.

More than seeing Superman being a dictator, it was worse when he saw the heroes being destroyed by love, and by disappointment or destruction or broken heart...

And he didn't go to the justice league that much, and he didn't actively participate for a long time.

Why seeing yourself already old, already in an advanced age being bait of monsters for the destruction of the league of humanity of a world coming to be consumed by Armageddon and Ragnarok.

This event at some point in the time between past and future, which would happen, was before the kidnapping at the party was before they met again, but this did not happen, of fraternization of the United Nations, months before he was tortured by Henry ...

And he fell into the cave dragging himself removing his clothes running toward the shower, and thus breaking down in tears as the water fell.

He cried for hours...

That's how it should go on...

He left the justice league on this day, didn't come back for a long time

And he didn't see himself as Bruce Wayne or Batman for the next 15 years...

And he had been sucked in, and his followers who did not flee caused by the explosion of light died by the mouths and claws around and nothing could change that...

Sarana Sirizinia Dustin Zirion- Ool Laratina. Or just Siri this was Sara's Kryptonian name...

And this was a Kryptonian she was a descendant of the ancient Laratita a house of krypton value from the previous war which thus sent in suspended animation...

And so he already knew in his childhood a part of his adolescence and a life as Batman...

Pazinetta Dafne Thompson Porter if her twin sister Edwina Galasia Thompson Porter the future danger sisters, enemies of wonder woman and wonder girl, were daughters of a famous actress and successful stylist, called Marina Gloriana Thompsono.

And her father a famous actor, named Joshua O' Brian Porter, and she would later be killed by her boyfriend in a disagreement at the age of 27 on the eve of the fight with the Amazons...

They were two talented women with personality... but who didn't like them giving orders on them...

They would be powerful warriors before they were taken to the bottom and their lives destroyed they would be valiane women

He had a successful career and venture millionaires and a sewing cutting company and being eligible to work in branded clothing with a large multinational company, but they were murdered.

Until his life fell apart and all his conquests succumbed due to his choices of friendships...

They were two black women with rare green eyes like emeralds, and tall, beautiful, charming andstunning, their long wavy hair,, fluting and black having definedmuscles, a great stylist and seamstress and smooth dark skin and a woman of personality...

They were women's rights activists in a way that wanted Wonder Woman to work, but they saw her as someone who failed in her efforts...

Both in their childhoods were child actresses and grew up came to change profession...

Years later she came to be the enemies of the legion of evil, and wonder woman rivals, tried in every way to fight for a better world, too, dislikes what Diana.

And according to her would not do in the name of women, but they came to develop the powers in the case of Pazineta.

Andit came to have the control power of blood, metals, iron and derived substances, control of sewing energy and connecting the matria to each other...

And in the case of Edwina has the power of control of the flow and manipulation of the elements of the human body and as the power of the body and movements and manipulation of the energy of the chakras.

And able to control the movement of the body, thus creating threads of movements the abilities to control souls and spiritual energies, and control of wind element.

And they were models also had his company of modeling agency in his name ...

But they came to die, they were murdered by a male ally who turned on her the moment they stormed the headquarters of the league of injustice...

And they over time had a great career, but they were deceived and murdered, in their two versions, or they would either be murdered by an unknown enemy or become two murderers and would be murdered later...

But Bruce intervened changed his fate and guided her along with the others and so he can guide them on anotherpath.

And so she can live with her and be an actress and her own fashion company and so decisive moments...

Where they would be found be beheaded he met them as a child...

And it changed the moment when they would take thedecorated.

And in a moment where they will become enemies of Mulher-M-Maravilha or rivals in those decisive moments where they would be to make the decision to invade...

Their death would cause a huge disagreement and a crisis on the amazon island as someone who had failed as an ambassador...

Bruce, well he should have known them before they were murdered... Before this moment changes.

And he saw them...

And you should look for them as a child before the Wayne murders beforehim.

And simply at a time where he read in the papers that there would be a huge society with future entrepreneurs..

And this were in search and funding in the creation of the company and both newlyweds would be looking for someone to help him...

And he had the idea to induce Veronika and Eduarda...

And so they started society and financing.

And they went to hire gloriana and joshua's services for their services, he went to their house that day they met them...

They were playing alone in the garden of the property, he always knew that they were lonely, and had no friends, nofriends.

And at that time,, he remembered the reports and scandals that they shared everything, including men...

At that time they were 12 years old...

And they were without friends or any contact other than school classmates and teachers and they went to boarding school...

And there were so many times bruce went to the mansion after them that he took other friends that his parents changed them from school to bruce's...

And so he approached them, and he introduced himself wanted to play and so they played cards and catch-catch...

And he led them towards some martial arts masters, and saw her use her powers and develop them...

And so he always invited them to his club and play...

And it was easier than everyone expected...

And from this day forward they were together...

And so began their friendship, and they began to be part of his group and so he saw the moment when both girls awakened their powers...

It was later called imai gold regina's agency.

And it still came into being... with a portion of Bruce's funding...

They were renowned...

And they're still business and stylists and models...

And the best women were chosen, the most athletic to be trained as bodyguards of models and secret agents, that would beBruce's idea.

And that both girls agreed, some of the women were secretly trained by the Bombay society..

And the Black Lotus, the black lotus women were called Black Dahlia and in bombay society it was the calls of Shivaratri...

Both subsidiary organizations were sent around the world in drills where they learned control of the flow of energy and metals...

And if they got more status, they'd be promoted to Regina Webs, Batman's secret agents...

They were trained by the retired metres of the Lotus Negra organization...

And they together had the power to sew the body with strands of spiritual energy andenergy.

And using energy to control movements and turn on matter and so use to sew clothes...

And they were granted the powers the best secret agents were sent around the subsidiaries and so they could be the stylists and models of the so-called Regina...

And when that's at another time...

And this house was of master old warrior soldiers...

The mother of the stars Eduarda, and Zariel king or the red queen the queen of crimson ruin over the years wandered from universe to universe.

And her power,, she influenced everyone with affinity to the rivers of blood and so she to be reborn or use the power of the ancients at her birth.

And she thus united the right people at specific times and at that moment for her birth enjoyed avatars and one of her avatars she influenced the coming of others and the union of some and among them are the oldest as Lilith.

Lilith being equal in creation to Adão was not considered equal by the same, in turn being considered inferior she had the gift of the winds.

And she fled and together with her three angels pursued her to bring her back, but they did not get the three of her cursed to have a hundred children eachday.

And for all eternity and they would all be incubus or supplicator, she hated unfaithful men and so persecuted all men.

And so with the angel Samael that he oncelived, he looked from afar in the middle of the distant forest.

And before the throne of God he took to Lllith as consort but was little not as consort, but as he left it inferior.

They had an open relationship and each took others for themselves both married and single.

Samael had countless children with both Lilith and other mortals and immortals.

And apparently Zariel wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Lilith, and that would make him curious...

And so each one took different directions and sometimes met and had over the years his many children and these were supplicatores and incubos...

And one of those moments Zariel watched Lilith and decided to take it a few times, but who took over was Samael...

She formed many children over the years and they all lived for sexual pleasure, but even though she had her offspring forherself...

And all living alone began to be degrading Eden did not favor it would not return to a man who had another woman and, on top of that, considered her inferior.

And Zariel observing Lilith's tracks thought how appetizing she would be and the children she could give him and how she could enjoy her descendants if their bodies would be convenient to use...

And so there were countless descendants of such crosses between their sons and daughters and an incredible lineage of incubos and supplications and mestizos and hybrids of magical and partially deadly creatures.

Many of her cubs over the years have grown and multiplied and so abandoned her or simply followed their lives by taking separate paths.

Over the hundreds of years she had hundreds of children was considered a kind of demon even being made equal to her old companion, but life and difficult always being overcome.

When Zmey or Lilith the serpent of Edenn infiltrated the tree of knowledge and incited Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge she would be driven out of Paradise, but she was embora.

And his revengewasended, soon after attempting Adam and thus committing adultery while Eve herself committed adultery.

But with the angel Samuel soon after being trapped in the form of a serpent for some time she also savored the fruit and the animals that fed on it.

And thus granting immortality then lived for many years in the distant and dark forests of the earth and thus killed several animals tosurvive.

And she was a carnivorous by nature, but in many years she never saw beauty and true love before she had created snakes and her snakes were born and grew and so only carnal pleasure with Samael went away...

And never in its existence over the years has it stopped chasing adultery men and newborn children.

So as he continued crawling through the forest in his snake-shaped form running through its immensity he found one night of a full moon anIndian.

And this was a wizard for what it looked like,, long black hair like the night itself,, black and almond-shaped eyes and red skin and a sculptural body.

And she made a plaster in the virgin forest the snake felt paralyzed for the first time in its existence did not want to eat or go away and fixed.


	106. Chapter 106

21

And without realizing that she was attracted to man, but she did not see with her eyes saw with the soul since...

As well as seeing...

It was the beginning of all my first son was the entity ofmadness, right in the early days of the dark queen succumbing to defeat, and becoming the entity of darkness, before the first universe to be extinguished...

It didn't take much to win...

\- You have mental sleep at your disposal. " Said Batman.

Think that you can tune in to the frequency of power, the soul can be bound as a resonance and this is equal to realities and worlds.

And when you connect with someone or an entity you intensify with the resonance that this soul vibrates and connects so you will free them from your obligation or force them to stay connected to the obligation...

And it was cega heard the heartbeat of the man with his tongue since he was deaf could not touch since he had no hands ...

And then he left, but he always came back to observe the young wizard feeling with his heart his beauty...

The magician sensed something or someone watching him, and he knew she would come back, and so with his staff by his side and his naked body looked around and saw...

It was the most beautiful snake of her life an emerald green color with blue stripes erected on the grass savoring the air with her tongue was so big and rasp falling madly in love with its beauty and thus approaching the gigantic serpent.

It was as rasp as a tree and as long and curved as the river in front of it, but he realized that the serpent would do no harm to him and so went his way...

Upon finding Samael this now being the Lord of hell himself traveling the earth saw Lillith being who recognized her in his serpentform.

And so when they met they talked they knew each of their adventures, and form to meet the magician.

Both the fallen angel and the snake both the god who passed by, did not mind entering the playground of God, it was just a visit, of course, they saw themselves and recognizedit around him and so often there began to be born a relationship.

And so began to arise the love of the god Zariel and the serpent and the fallen angel as God himself watched from his distant home...

Before their children were pets before they were simply entities of resonance and madness an ancient hallucination that would make them see the madness in their hearts...

And his children were so well in all obeyed, but as all had a beautiful taste or a heart that vibrates as a whole.

One day when they could no longer stand the two approached the serpent crawled towards him and the man walked his and the serpent wrapped his body around his waist, a white light appeared around him enveloping the two was the light of God.

And she saw that constantly the two began to meet and love blossomed and grew and so God had mercy and blessed them and what he could do after all was his brother...

For the first time Lilith had submitted to a man and then to the angel and even if she submitted this same man left her on top and sometimes underneath, being equal in different ways.

And from the waist down continued a snake from the waist up was a with white skin and sculptural face very long flung black hair.

And so they let themselves be carried away by their instincts and kissed as the love of the serpent increased...

And gradually became more human and less snake but continued with its scales and its prey that cut the mouth and skin of man, even though being blind even being deaf, not listening, even being mute, even, mesmo sendo muda, talking, there was another type of talk ...

And it was aboutlove, they in the jungle consummated and praised the first love, speaking in the language of snakes and men the man understood and also spoke the language of snakes...

And she learned to speak the language of the gods.

And gradually the snake turned into a woman and saw the man with loving eyes and the man considered her just like him as the angel watched waiting for his turn to enter the scene.

The man was a wizard a god a chieftain, there was Zariel in passing, had no intention of staying long there so he went to become a chieftain of an indiantribe.

And who later came to know as a son of a chief of the tribe Caete the Lord Father Aete the pygmy lord, who lived in the caves around the tribe, master of the zombie pygmies, and close to the chief of the Tribe Tupinamba ...

And the tupinambá father was an immense giant chief of the tribe, the oldest lord of the stars, he was once the brother of Eduarda Madrialbis, and they were born at different times...

Just like Aete was a little brother...

And even coming from the stars and these stars he was anex-slaveof distant time, and he was one of zariel's sons, born before the split from Krypton..

And in the war and thus used as one of the cursed weapons feeding grudge he saw the entity of madness one of the remaining sons of the krypton conflict...

And so he lived far away in the forests and they were descendants of the trails of stars...

And among the descendants of each of them, farther and farther away was the lord of the Miagami tribe... .

Each of them from different tribes...

It was generations, each of the tribes gave a daughter or son of the tribe to a brother and so after several marriages they kept thelineage.

And among the fittest and in this way they continued among themselves giving rise to great warriors and chieftains...

And the daughter of the chief he healed millennia ago and became part of it, from to a Potiguara tribe, as being a gift of peace and unity between thetribes.

And so was born this chief grandson of the father Tupinambá and took his beloved to his tribe along with remedies he had made in the jungle.

And so uniting for more than five generations, after so many millennia the ancestors of Ghost Wolf, and two rival ancient tribes built a temple in honor..

And his beloved serpent and the crimson god, forming and choosing the priestess virgins to help and serve in the great temple of the serpent taught the language of snakes and love...

And this was the emergence of the later tribe...

And so the equality of the two men was born even lilith herself having many children of darkness the man did not care he loved her love reunited and builds and propagates and even being the three.

Many years passed and so, Malay grandson of Orund and Datibe son of Tupinambá Father...

And so the union of Zariel and Zmey the serpent of the Tree of knowledge and Samael the lord angel of death had many human sons and half angels and serpents among them a single woman fruit of the union of Samael Zariel and Lillith.

And to many other serpent sons both the male sons found their companions and the serpent sons.

And it was in this way the great forest had its great descendants...

And they found their companions and so some of them went away but always came back with their wives and are both warriors and magician and the children of their children had the same gifts and powers...

And that was to communicate with snakes and all of them somehow did not hear or see, but had their magical powers inherited from their parents and grandparents.

But this cub came to be born after Zariel in turn came to disappear and use the compatible body of his daughter, the only one of perfect genes, the only daughter of Zmey, Zariel and Samael...

And she wanted to be more than a priestess and so she joined a neighboring tribe of Amazons wanting to be a warrior.

However all the serpents did not hear come and see, but they could feel their powers were magnificent could as their mother and brothers turn intoserpent.

And while God watched them in their progress, but it was a different serpent it could fly and had white wings.

And so long ago formed the council of the ancient tribes, this was something ancient and without much more to say about each tribe...

And even in her human form she had muscular body wings and sculptural green eyes like a stone of emerald long black hair that swept the ground skin just like that of herfather.

And Zariel that in fact simply he used a better body and was reborn.

And being red the most beautiful priestess her powers to see with the soul feel the agile vibrations and an eximia runner fought in various ways and won.

And throughout her life men as big as her and so strong becoming an amazon priestess having supernatural and magical powers inherited from her parents...

Even for the tribe of warriors as for any tribe to which he visited or had the. visit was not considered human but a priestess.

And daughter of the serpent being the snake of feathers and had no chance to have a love since she had overcome all who challenged her.

Living a lonely life but with great adventures and a great future ahead she awaits her chance like that of her parents who have known and love each other hopelessly.

Not being considered human only a warrior she created incredible spells of protection the temple was always visited by various tribes in search of help, healing and protection...

Well, there'd be no problems that part, you could choose another man to go on with your lineage...

One day God who looked at events from afar and saw every day the dawn of the sun the beautiful warrior decided to visit the serpent who had banished fromparadise.

And visited the serpent itself personally and thus discovering that union with a human having his countless children and many descendants both human and serpent.

And or even súcubos and incubos and also vampires among various dark creatures put beneficial in their way and both had a long conversation.

And this I say, he forgad him,, the serpent, and she also thankedhim, offering her fourteen miracles.

And this was the agreement for him to have riches on this earth was negotiable as a way to gain the daughter of God...

The first would be the immortality of both his descendants and the two lovers the fellow wizard would be immortal and young and his descendants would speak the language of snakes.

When God said goodbye to the lucky couple he crossed with Danaoi the only daughter and the warrior priestess,and who was the door of the temple his wings were bulging...

And becoming love in person after Mary mother of Jesus the two staked on the threshold and were presented immediately..

And his God asked for Danaoi's hand, claiming to be the most beautiful serpent woman who ever saw the brave warrior.

I believe that the practice of dowry was very common in those ancienttimes, even in some Islamic communities and in India, too.

He had seen the priestess from far from heaven and infinity but did not compare to seeing in front even his green eyes like an emerald and the presence equal to the light of the stars...

The warriors they soon saw offered a battle to prove the warrior and take as his wife, not knowing the miracles granted by God if he won would be his queen if he did not win they would not unite...

Each took a baton and so fought using fighting techniques using the jungle in their favor the duel lasted twelve days and twelve nights on the thirdday.

And that DI was subdued the warrior, and the woman only needed her offspring of various offerings.

And by overcoming her and taking her into the temple, extending her light and creating love among them...

But Zmey had a request to make to God in the name of his descendants and the vision of jesus crucified's past...

God agreed and so she asked...

In the name of his descendants no creature would know of the miracles granted by God or of the union of the creator with one of hisdaughters.

And the miracle you asked, for would be to rule in the shadows of humanity and no harm should be done to your children and descendants they would be immune from evil and good...

And so God granted a gift in particular to the light that formed within the womb of his eternal beloved the gift of conquest and fascination the gift of luck and probability and obedience.

After all he was granting power only to Zariel.

He himself was enjoying those gifts in bad faith...

Because I couldn't just take advantage. " He said.

" Those moments were necessary he could enjoy those powers if he reincarnaed himself in his own offspring.

In this way they changed the probability of events and so five months later the light and darkness were born the fire the air the earth the wood and the metal put...

And she merged into a single divine living being a single baby to whom God named as Zariel a name equal to an angel from his ranks who together blessed his daughter by being his namesake...

And so he was born again as a man and walked the earth again...

And so both God and his closest angels would be the only ones to know and know of their origin and each of them gave a gift both Gaves.

And this one that strengthened the nature of the blessing as the power of each gift then each of the angels blessed with gifts his daughter.

The first being the gift of fortune and probability is the gift of prosperity and luck.

The second is that they would have eternal and infinite powers of wisdom and knowledge.

The third: If they had good principles and just motives they would be winners in every respect no one can beat their descendants only godhimself.

Theu those who have more wisdom and love and thus pass their powers to their rival who had gained the same powers and will inherit their qualities and gifts.

The fourth would be to see predict and sense the present future past make prophecies of both a planet and anyone.

And well, he just recited what he already had... - He was just lying to the snake...

The fifth would be omniscience to connect to nature and be guardians since they could not see with their eyes they would see with those of others and that of the mind.

It would be easy as a parasite he would get hold of a host DNA he could simply use the genes and the uterus reborn in a woman...

The sixth the ability to sense danger know when they say the truth or not and prevent evil from happening.

The seventh psychic, mediumistic, magical and spiritual powers.

The eighth create barriers shields and walls with the power of mind.

The ninth power to travel between spiritual plans and worlds without being harmed and cannot be felt unless they want the only one who will know and feel will be God.

The decim the gift of the light of fear and the will to feed on the emotion of both fear and love.

First, it would heal your own poisons and be immune to disease and any evil and poisons and magic.

Decimo according to the gift of rebirth and healing of both oneself and other beings rejuvenate each year by changing skins.

Third, the gift of the life of death and healing is decimable.

Fourth, the gift of love and happiness.

The fifth is the gift of rejection of denial and of annulling the world and the beings around it.

And so both the sons of Zmey and his descendants and the sons of Zariel and the children of their children and their descendants had theirdescendants.

And they were thousands and they were united with humans, angels, demons, gods and other creatures...

And of course even she wouldn't even know that those gifts would go back to him where it would end...

Zariel knew her story, but how she lived in the jungle they would later discover the Amazon being a forgotten Amazon.

And then several of his descendants immigrated to the lost lands in ancient times and several millennia later and would be living in the forests and others would go to the city.

And being only among the Indians gave the name of the god of Tupã then spread only that she was the daughter of Tupã the name that the Indians gave to ele.

And that her mother had died for her enemies, she became increasingly powerful reigning in the shadows of humanity...

But their main origin and lineage was indigenous and lived for many ages in the Miagami tribe.

Even far from earth there are ancient mythologies shared by ancient societies, and alien races of ancient civilizations and these had their own critiques and legends.

In the origins of Krypton the first priests before the new technologies and mainly the birth of science...

And they found ancient inscriptions on rocks and stones and in the ancient caves before the excavations.

The first scientists who lived on Krypton believed that science could have control of life science could have control of gods..

And that if they proved their existence,they would soon prove to be able to have control over them called incubators...

Its many sciences union with the great priest who union ancient magic with reverence of gods forgotten with the control of power and thus could have control of a god.

And in his many legends,, told before three thousand years of darkness followed.

All immortals know the consequence of immortality and various actions members of the Council they must follow rules otherwise they will be severelypunished.

And lastly are sent to the ban, the ancient portal of annihilation...

And in this wayit saidthe ancient legends of the council, but this legend was forgotten because it was only a story of a naughty child.

And this was one of the moments when it was told after you were after the council...

Both Tupinambá father and the oldest counselors and patriarchs of the miagami tribes and the principal lords and masters of the ancient arts and magic are part of the council...

They were governed by main rules that forced him to hide and not be seen much less senses that made it impossible to follow and seek his existence.

Immortals cannot act directly.

And this was the principle of the foundation that ultimately went down the drain...

These should only influence the actions of mortals and contracts and agreements between such people, have no power over us can not hurt us...

And wemustonly prove their existence to benefit us, krypton's counselors said. Krypton.

Are in turn immortal follow rules completely different from those of mortals they can not infiltrate the mortal environment living in the shadows acting indirectly.

And only in cases of extreme need should they not act among humans and should not directly help other humans just influence and guide.

Just guide, influence, advise and bet.

But again you see that since ancient times, in ancient Greece this has been happening even though it...

And don't think it's weird, but well, let's face it, they didn't respect the old laws...

The Dimensions of Azanuris

And so everything was converted extradimensional creature that leaped from universe to universe devouring and eating other universes...

And tossim the Land of Venosh one of the last remnants of a dark dimension...

And that was in the circle of creation of the thirteen universes was the fifth in line.

Because of this there were remnants of the dimension that managed to escape destruction just like the Verasdis.

And so she managed to go to the line of fouruniverses, theprimordial sand thesdevouring,, destroying, corrupting and turning its inhabitants into evil creatures.. ,

And they were the shadow of the nightmares of madness that brought hallucinations...

And this was one of the dimensions and territories left over from the world of darkness and darkness,, where their fears came true where their fears..

And ss hunted where those who could not be converted were destroyed and once fell into eternal nightmares in the kingdom of darkness.

And so before he could do something else his pure counterpart went against assistance and thus to the encounter of the other gods.

And so the other thirteen creator gods spawned after her realized their inhospitable consciousness their presence was known and so...

And they began to convert and purify the dimensions at least so they tried only that each time in vain...

And soon after forming barriers and imprisoning the shadowy queen and her entropic kingdom who in turn found several ways to bypass the paths and still... mesmo...

And she could sometimes convert sentient beings from countless realities and worlds.

And either to have universes turn into monsters and other creatures pitting them against each other and so God or Ward the second most powerful brother began to look for ways to reverse the situation where his sisterwas.

And he then went to one of the four universes that was once of his four creator brothers and with his help each created seals and barriers to delay his arrival.

And before they found a solution and with their brothers each restored them to the universes and so they created dimensions over the queen of shadows...

And soon each one was in his kingdom and with their souls and bodies united they merged creating an immense barrier thus trapping the evil forms in one place.

And with their sacrifices they freed nothingness from the influence, their self-sacrifice created a spiritual and mental universe whose nightmares would wander free without physical contact with the outer universe, leaving the book way to preparation...

And in this way God with his task of recreating a new world a world for himself forming a barrier and so in the fifth world...

And that's where there were the once human converted creatures he went there and looked...

God and the Divine Light his counterpart were the only ones to ladder along with few of his world remaining and so he imprisoned in a circle all twelve brothers out of time and out of realitybrother.

And in a dark dimension of dream creation and nightmare thus creating a barrier to trap the infected gods.

And then in an ancient battle of wills the two counterparts separated by good and negative emotions fought for three thousand years of darkness and erasedstars.

And so when the light was reborn from the darkness the red flame arose from the battle thus forming rivers of blood from its encounter the dimension of the bloodletting was formed.

And the rivers of blood were born and form of encounter between waves of red flames and blood and so an immense bump formed andhers .

And there was an immense red abyss of sum sangria and an immense river of blood opening a tear in Zarathanis...

And taking the ancient temples of Zarathanis and its dimension apart and thus forming the immense river of blood and moon red successive tears.

And so a wave of black snakes circled the river of blood forming ruin the tearss of the queen of ruin of a fusion the lady of crimson ruin...

Gradually going against thes his avatars gloomys not being able to exist physically with other beings...

And being an entity of consciousness and power existing in rivers of blood his avatar of the chosen ruin in the remnants of ancient form she sent, he saw Darkseid around that little dome...

Darkseid looked at a multitude of stars as he looked at all his daughter born of the avatar of his earth his world in one of his travels, lost from the union of the King of Ruin, he existed as an avatar.

And somehow he marked him seeing through the eyes of insanity and darkness, using the shadows and energy of the stars around him...

This was before darkseid before Uxas, he was in the womb of his mother, when the war began...

And I was a teenager when the war ended... , but he did not serve anything he did not come to his rescue when he needed it most he was not there to help ...

Some say that the shadow of, Ruina was at her abode asked for support for her three times, once for her father.

And when he was still in his mother's womb, one as a teenager, so to speak...

And the damn man,, cowardly and pacifist his father, and when he was ruling alongside his first love...

And it was at this time that he saw his mother kill his beloved, all because he came to regret not having helped, that being was beauty and power personified, the crowned majesty...

And this he thought was the reason his first wife was killed... He was sure, war was necessary.

And remembering how beautiful it was to be he didn't matter at that moment if she was a beautiful woman, but that he rejected... Ahh if repentance killed...

And he would do anything to see again, white hair like star tracks a huge syrup of a shooting star...

These cycles of despair and curses, and this ignored her and living with guilt to this day.

The Story of Morgan in Zariel

In many ways when the world was not yet a small world and whose human children still crawled by the principles of the ancient gods these lived...

And yet they live in some moments of existence and then no more and comes the world as it once was...

And his eyes seen in different ways and so the shadows ran tirelessly..

And the animals spoke and there were no barriers or territories or even the borders just a vast world only invisible lines where those who wanted power used.

In the midst of these borders lived tribes and peoples and so this begins to show our history...

The Queen of Shadows

Prologue – Birth Luz Branca

Even before the time existed when there were still only gods and humans were just a thought a concept of the distant mind there were livinggods.

And the existing thoughts and the universe we know did not come into being.

Among these gods there was a great creator a universal being who aimed to create a coherent life a life capable of following its own paths.

This was known by various names among Christianity and even various cultures among the Roman Greeks would be chaos and order, but for Christians.

And nothing more than the absolute being him and known only as god or goddess and being omnipresent and omniscient and the Muslim as Ward.

This with his thought of populasing the universe created all the first thirteen gods.

Ala or God was not alone with a single thought created his own dimension his own universe, a world outside the world within a dimension apart.

And passing through a wall then an immense river of blood and then an immensity of mystical caves where you could see labyrinths and several hidden passages that connected all these dimensions.

His first daughter created first kingdom.

It was among his greatestçcreations among several other similar rootsbecause they are virtually close to him...

And they are able to think and evolve into a future being in constant motion and constant evolution.

He created them capable of following their own destinies their own decisions their own paths each being able to be both good andevil.

And so at the end of his creation saw each are capable of great deeds but great evils.

And so anguish and despair seized upon the creator's fear of what his creation would be able to do if he grieved for his great work so close to himself and so far if they were able to cross the path of light anddarkness...

And in this way seeing along his trajectory what they would be able to do with his decisions he feared for the firsttime, not what he could do...

And to him,, but the harm that would cause himself the wars that would come to wage and the despair that would bring to their own lives.

All negative thoughts and emotions caused by suffering fear, anguish, despair, and all thousands of conflicting thoughts and emotions all projected...

And all by thinking his shadow in the light of creation projected by the future sufferings of humanity...

And he made his shadow come to life by being the embodiment of humanity's conflicts she gained more and more power with every emotion and negative desires living from the fear and anguish of the beings of the universe.

And so without realizing the shadow was actually a pale embodiment of the darkqueen, her beloved and her brother...ã...

And that once a great kind goddess today the embodiment of absolute evil to anguish and nightmares, she used the shadow of God to thus be able to cross a breach...

And a pale shadow,but well he would stand there and let them sleep to at least think, among their worlds a way to one day corrupt this world.

I didn't really want to solve this, not absolutely necessary and the commitment wasn't so much...

Detaching herself from the shadow cast by her creator she has followed her own path and always feeding on wars inequalities and frustrations...

And as long as there was despair, wars,, conflicts and destruction,anguish, misunderstanding and beings were unjust...

And this entity would exist and thus take hold of the human mind being the negative embodiment of its emotions and frustrations.

And so the lady of darkness was born the ancient sovereign of the ancient kingdoms a great shadow cast on humanity and so many other peoples living or not by the universe out...

And she is able to influence every creature existing in the multiverse and by several other peoples the shadow of God and that which would exist as long as the living humanoids did not stop war...

And this touched the consciousness of thousands of beings and so their mind is designed to personify despair fears and various forms of pain and suffering.

Gradually taken from darkness, this gloomy consciousness turned its attention to the land and its population where it fed on discord and its negative feelings and thus becoming more and more powerful.

She was nothing more than the anguished shadow feeding on dark thoughts and thus nothing more the embodiment of the fear of despair and her deepest nightmares.

The Shadow the Crow and the Bat

Thousands of years ago when zarielfinally traveled through countless worlds...

And I've always loved the strong and malleable body of women I own them...

And after her world destroyed her and her lost children and so she didn't exactly have a body, but existed within thoughts she sought her own avatar.

Before the construction of Gotham as being the miagamipeople, before the construction of the city and the ancient peoples in wars and the migration of the indigenous of those lands...

And she sent her own seed across the universe toward those who were most compatible with her thoughts...

A form of descent that could enjoy more time, loved beautifulwomen and men, and someone who supported it as a guide a shell.

And all for endless times she took the form of a crow once of a snake and worshipped bats, and so looked through the heavens the great work of God.

And so he came down the land where he could see those whose destinies could be changed.

And sometimes she slept for countless was inside her cocoons and shells...

The entity of gluttony and anguish she felt the resentment he possessed and he possessed control over the ruin and also the gift of fascination and seduction...

Long after founding various organizations and establishing power and influence she left power in the hands of several businessmen, but only of her lineage all waiting for herorders.

And with that over the years she eventually abandoned her carnal form becoming an entity a deity of energy and power where she would travel through the planes and continue time and space.

On this journey looking through the ancient times and the future saw in the distance a caravan is of great wagons.

And warrior one among them were pregnant women and there the front in the first wagon was a pale man...

And he was white with the pale snow, and lost in a dark night, and like the night whose eyes icy as the sky and a face hard as rock,, this fur dress..

And still seeing around her she watched attentively flying over the great caravan this was a time already past an era already forgotten and before they found a new home a new city.

And so they roamed a great swamp whose wild trees covered part of thesky.

And there lived long, thick swamps and blackened lands, and so they saw bones everywhere and part of small animals and dead branches.

And so passing through a dark cave whose silence was fearful and frightening whose dry sticks were brittle and so in one of the deadtrees.

And where adventurer skeletons lay they heard a shrill sound of freezing the spine and so before anyone reacted came out of the cave.

The war of ancient peoples coming with hunger...

From the beginning when I took on a monstrous form and it was huge some of these when they saw this form go crazy and lost reason and had hallucinations they could never return to normality.

And the greatest bat they've ever seen in their short lives whose blood-soaked mouth and red eyes as such and so whose wings did not exist did not fly...

Avoiding to use my presence, caused madness attracts dead beings in search of purification, it was a lot of work, even if my work was this, I'm not a boatman of the dead I'm the place where they went ...

And just jumped my staff and my key were interconnected, glued like chains and threading on it, and not only on the tip of the sword...

And so began by attacking the travelers these even could not react and so several of these scattered ran, and not only that as smaller bats come out in revoada, behind these.

And then skinny wolves,, but fierce and so the man whose stone body was no longer in the wagon.

And so with tremendous agility for a huge man he wielded a sword as big ashim, and so he cut with it the animals protecting who could and soon followed the other stunned warriors...

And eland regaining his courage soon the animals were being killed, cut by the swords of warriors and so man headed up to the great bat...

And in this way he saw that animal so large did not fly and whose mouth foamed he struggled with the bat this trying for several minutes, andto bite...

They were mouthed huge with their huge teeth and soon with just one blow he the body crossing his chest and ending the beast.

While some animals in turn they did not continue to attack fled in great uproar.

There were wars over territory and they had killed life was difficult and many problems even to find where to stay...

All seeing the great deed cried out in emotion and took the heights the great warrior this to the end accepted and nothing else.

Soon after they calmed down and went to check the bodies of their friends and family and so they buried them burying their equals and healing the bruises making bandages in the dark lands and so very late camped there.

Many of these not just warriors, but women get caught up in the uproar and so frightened children.

Not long after the great warrior with the help of his equals took the skin of the great bat and ate his flesh.

And since that day he was known as the bat man and so since then he always with the skin of his heads to his feet dressedin it.

And so seeing the great moon and the warrior watching the great crow staring in his direction whose red eyes and black feathers stopped on a tall branch of a dark tree.

And so they followed the journey fearing for their lives and thus looking around waiting for the great danger that might arise from their journey and then there bodies left within the earth of those who could not follow.

Not many moons travel later in the midst of the desolate and blackened earth they roamed the darkness always accompanied by the immense crow...

And thiss whose red eyes and incandescent aura around the body this just next to the bat-skin man and just like that surprised everyone over time accustomed to his presence.

And so the agorenta way saw him run away or hide and so already sensing the danger they were put and so entered a great battle scene.

And this one whose trees wereawith corpses tied to the branches hanging around not just men women and children.

And not far away burned houses and fire extinguished a desolate place and destroyed and so walking with shudder caution whose given sign of the bat man wielding his weapons axes and swords.

They saw nothing but death and destruction dead animals and pieces of dead people the branches lying around and the great man watching around, nothing to witness beyond death and destruction and so they walked through the great scene of death and so they saw around nothing but bodies.

It was a meadow connected to a swamp and not far away another immense cave covered with inscriptions and religious symbols of millennia and eras ago and so when the end of a great river of blood...

And the margin made of the bodies of the dead and souls, when they could not see anything else hears a cry of war this cry was followed by warriors with axes and swords.

And whose human skins put her and so in large numbers ran in her directions and soon fought with brutality that did not spare women andchildren.

And not only that these warriors cut off their heads and arms and so they killed being led by a large man with thick black beard whose eyes one was blue the other was black.

This man twice as big as the other didn't just stop by going over others and cutting them off and so the big bat man who wasn'tsogreat..

And it was in his direction and so they came back to cross their axes against his sword.

And while their allies around struggled and were gradually defeated not sparing anyone in the way they fought and a great cut that followed the cries and laments that ran through the great ravine...

And not just the fight that went from a big disadvantage he could not win and would not win, but when with a big axe blow making him stagger seeing that his alliess...

And not dying his family being decimated he looked with his eyes in fury at the immense man in front of him,, beginning to attack and use all his gallows..

And he was going towards him batting the axe blows,, but it was too late they were one of the few in pe.

So in the midst of the great battle they heard another battle cry not only that warriors came towards him these used bat paintings...

And a man in front high and blond and so in a moment of distraction as they came allied to the rescue, he received a blow to his shoulder and another in his head knocking him down...

And just as if it were a big whistle he disbanded before driving up to a beautiful woman whose head cut in half and took her necklace and ran along with her equals.

The bat man looked like whose arm had been cut off and his head part of his face mutilated and whose viscera scattered to the ground saw with blurred eyes what was happening around, but gradually lost consciousness...

And of these men whose allies arrived too late and soon he looked around at the arrival of the accompanying crow did not abandon them...

And he flew closer and closer whose red glow filled him and so to his surprise if not delirium spoke.

\- Great warrior ands so great desire revenge? Asked flying around. Do you want to avenge those who have died? " I asked with a spectral and incredibly feminine voice.

\- Yes... - Whispered.

"Yes, I would do anything. Still between life and death.

\- Would you do anything you'd want anything, make a pact, be faithful to me? He asked.

\- yes, I'd do whatever you want. " He said.

\- So be a great warrior. "Said the crow.

"Follow me to your new bat man home. " Said the crow.

And before the great warrior who came to his aid this observed the dying man crawling and thusrising...

And he looked before everyone and followed the cave with bloodied clothes and there leaning against the walls he looked around being followed by the bat tribe..

And so in a great cave to rise and be greeted by thousands of bats.

\- From this day forward you will be the bat man those who walk on the darkness and shadows of the night an avenging soul. " He said.

\- Abandon your old being, abandon your old flesh. It said .

And the crow wrapped in red light around thousands of bats and so enveloping the man with the bats that filled him.

And as if his words were a portwell a great rush of bats arose from the cave out and then the red light filled him and soon he was healed and so rising...

And no more bruised being seen with amazed eyes and not being able to see the crow that flew over it. And so it came from their midst.

And it wasn't just a man, but all those around saw an immense bat shrouded in darkness.

\- You big bat will have the gift of getting the new chance and so bring those a new life once again, but you're going to have to do something for me. "Said the crow.

\- Anything crow - Said the bat man.

\- Swear loyalty be my eternal knight and never betray me. "Said the crow flying around him.

Yes, I swear. And the next instant as if bathed in blood running through and being filled. by shadows as if tentacles and filaments.

And he filled around approaching and bringing a new chance to all those who died.


	107. Chapter 107

24

And on his travels through China soon after the ships that migrated between the raids of various peoples and exiles looking for a new home...

Soon after the Japanese people and the Chinese in wars and attacks of Mongol attack were exiled between the walls of china and after its construction...

And he remembered that more than five hundred years later those same surroundings would be the place where there would be the numerous attempts to invade Gengis Khan.

And he can see that the earth and snow in this winter period were practically glacial, walking between the snow and post battle, and he found amidst the mountains and temples lost between the beginning of the outbreak and the same place where would be the stage of battles...

And it was in this period between 405 and 406 he found traveling monks who were in search of the true home, the more humble they were benevolent and humble.

And they didn't mind sharing and on these trips and he saw among them a monk and was the writer of the sutra, but not any sutra...

I don't know, but it was a very interesting lotus sutra an ancient Chinese and he can walk with this caravan of pilgrim monks for a long time and make some copies for himself...

The Lotus Sutra was translated into Chinese by severalpeople, and he was among these people in the period when he was meditating and preaching among possible new followers and monks..

Of these translations, the most accurate is a seven-roll version with 28 chapters written by Kumarajiva in the year 406 and he can take with follow and some things could be sent to the dimension of the river of blood.

The Chinese title he saw is usually abbreviated to 經,read as Fưhuā Jīng in Chinese or Hokkekyo in Japanese.

For the tradition founded and named by Nitiren (日蓮) (1222-1282), the Lotus Sutra would be the very embodiment of the dharma for this needs training and a lot of practice...

And the problem of this period was simple, between Chinese and Japanese were countless ways of speaking, dialects, languages that were not official you could speak the same words in more than a hundred different writings and transcripts and what made it difficult when writing ...

And what was not so for nothing the civil war to unify the language, which did not give much result after all, since they were weakened to foreign invasions.

And it just served... Well... just to separate the population that did not have much knowledge and form personal armies that did not have much force against invading forces...

This interpretation can be deprehended from the title conferred on the sutra by this Buddhist school...

And the Buddhist schools were isolated in mountains, isolated there were isolated monasteries and that only served after much pilgrimage and so the only ones who in their phase were literate had knowledge and writing were feudal lords and monks...

And the training was hard or lived or died in training, which was a good sign, people left their children to be raised there when they wanted him to be someone...

And the death rate among children was high..., high birth rate and even higher death before growing...

And let us be frank, for this were few, monks were isolated and pilgrim, feudal lords and shoguns kept knowledge for themselves and power too...

And judging by the interpretation of the text of the second chapter, "Means", where Buddha Sakyamuni declares that, until the exposure of the Lotus Sutra, only men of knowledge could ateod and seek to maintain power.

And it was not a lie since few in that period had this ability, read of course.

And it would have used means to teach living beings and that for this it was necessary more than the will to become disciple of a monk and or vassal of a shogun...

And that, only with the transmission of the Lotus Sutra, he would reveal the truth of Dharma,and it was a rigorous discipline...

It is considered that the "Sutra of infinite meanings" (Muryogui kyo) is considered to be in written teachings and in strict and rigorous rules of training...

And may it be his preface and that the "Sutra of the Bodhisattva fast and pilgrim in search of the universally meritorious faith", in Japanese Fugen Kyo, be his conclusion of the order and he saw several conflicts between those who call them ill-lit that are not only those who had no knowledge...

Nitiren proposed the recitation of the mantra Namu Myoho Rengue Kyo, or "Refugio me in the Lotus Sutra", which was like a formula for reaching spiritual enlightenment.

Some techniques were lost in conflicts and territorial wars...

And so the Fujiwar Clan arose原.

Mon: Sagarifuji his elder chief of that period, came from the Province of origem which was the Province of Yamato and the Clan of origin that arose when a major transformation by marriage between clans and this Clan Nakatomi and its current lord was Fujiwara no Kamatari

The Fujiwara clan() ()原, Fujiwara-shi?), descended from the Nakatomi clan, was a powerful family of Sekkan (regents) who monopolized the positions of Sesshō and Kanpaku,and this clan as in allrespects were nothing more than its origin and its power that was controlled between them...

The clan originated when the founder, Nakatomi no Kamatari (614-669), a lower-class nobleman, was rewarded. by Emperor Tenji with the honorific title "Fujiwara".

And they were periods where ancient stories should hold power where he sealed several demons that ran loose through battlefields in the open...

And in broad daylight, the abundance of bodies were a constant supply of battles for power and what they called the power revolution...

And the shogunate were kept the basis of force...

And the demons fed on the carnage, and he thought that to be ordered he should offer his services that he knew very well, it was more than a simple favor, he used the power of seals and control of the flow to imprison the demons.

And with that so many mountains and so many time since bye that arose were built around and around demonic seals, all the seals that he knew that in the future famous monks were going to do it.

And he saw them do and decorated their Sanskrit and inscriptions and remade them would be places that maintained the power and essence of the place...

And he knew that the time they were going to stay was the time he was going to sleep...

And he took the virtue and destiny of this for him, so he can use it to his advantage, the more temples were built...

And more and more power accumulated, and he retained the power that would be another for him, the fame and the seals that he knew would not be his.

And they sought master monks and counselors and Bruce qualified for the post and that evolved as a surname for Kamatari and his descendants.

Over time, Fujiwara became known as a clan name and this clan became famous among them and was always requested...

The Fujiwara dominated politics in the Heian period of Japan's history (794-1185), through the monopoly of Sekkan positions.

And he can use the influence of his monopoly he can use it to his advantage and kept with him inscriptions and with that he can say use their name and influence to gain disciples and followers...

The main strategy of the family that he can use this to his favor the temple counselor they asked to build for his own benefit, was to gain influence and with this he can literally use the idea they would have obtained for him and went through the marriage of Fujiwara daughters to the emperors.

With this, the Fujiwara gained influence over the next emperor, since according to the tradition of the Japanese family, they owe loyalty to their grandfather.

And he knowing the story can ally himself later with the next emperor his influence would end anyway because not enjoying the story to his benefit...

But he gave the great idea to the Emperors began to counterattack by formally abdicating to the throne, instituting the exercise of the insei (政院政 cloister rule?), at the end of the eleventh century, and after this stage there was the rise of the warrior class (Samurai)..

And that he knew it would be then he would simply use it, changing the schools from monks to samurai, qualify for the next generation.

And even though he was now a warrior monk and with that the Fujiwara gradually lost their control over traditional politics.

After the 12th century, the Fujiwara continued to monopolize the titles of Sesshō and Kampaku and for much of the time until the system was abolished in the Meiji Era,and he knew that feudalism that was the Meiji era would simply end...

Although their influence waned, the clan remained close to power as advisors to the following emperors.

The political influence of the Fujiwara clan began during the Asuka Nakatomi period in the Kamatari, was a member of the low nobility of the Nakatomi Clan, and he can always switch sides.

Sometimes he would go towards the clan that he knew would rise to power and granted the visions of the future, sometimes he himself went to meet him.

And even if it's not the vision of the future, but historical knowledge, and he visited the clan members he knew would rise to power...

In 645 he raised a crusade against the Soga Clan's attempt to introduce Buddhism to the Court, through what became known as the Isshi Incident and what was not difficult to create discord.

And everyone had different ideas about introducing a religion and or a community, laws seemed difficult to exist with little dissemination.

After this fact and so many others he influenced some nobleman in introducing something they themselves would think of on their own, and with the rise of Emperor Kotoku; and he appointed Kamatari Naidaijin (Interior Minister).

And in this office Kamatari was the driving force in the development of what would become known as the TaikaReforms, and he stood in the shadows of the empire called the tengu...

In 668 with the rise of Emperor Tenji, he led many wars and disagreements between ideologies and power struggles and amid the conflicts they generated by trying in every way to boost power and influence and he granted the Kabane Fujiwara no Ason (原臣?)to Kamatari.

The surname passed to his descendants already from Fujiwara no Fuhito (659-720), and he saw the great trajectory of the clan saw several of other times but the next moment wasthat of the second son and heir of Kamatari, and he can see that he was featured in the court of several emperors and empresses during the early Period of Nara.

Fuhito made his daughter Miyako a concubine of EmperorMommu, beautiful beautiful and showy...

And she was a concubine with a talent for mystery, secrets and her ally in creating intrigue within the court...

And her son Prince Obito became Emperor Shōmu Fuhito and he with them among the intrigues and division managed to get another of his daughters, Kōmyōshi, to become emperor Shōmu's concubine.

And he saw that as the years went by something should be done, not that it would go back, but idea would come later, why not sooner?

So he simply did, influencing with his supposed visions of the future he influenced her on behalf of a local in court.

She with his help in the shadows moved among the shadows of the court and she became the ar first empress consort of Japan, who was not born of the imperial family.

Fuhito had four children; and each of them became the ancestor of a branch of the clan:

Hokke Branch(原 )-Northern House; descendants of Fujiwara no Fusasaki.

Branch Kyōke(原 )- House of the Capital or Kyoto House; descendants of Fujiwara no Maro.

Branch Nanke (原?)- House of the South; descendants of Fujiwara no Muchimaro.

Shikike Branch()原-Houseof the Ceremonial; descendants of Fujiwara no Umakai.

Among them, the Hokke were regarded as the leaders of the entire clan.

And during several reigns and various periods where he was simply cast at the time when he saw reigns, kings and emperors...

During the Heian Period, the Hokke managed to establish a hereditary position as Sekkan, he knew that depending on the king would greatly need his knowledge of history.

In other words, for an underage emperor (Sesshō) or for an adult ( Kampaku ) he listened to ancient millennial stories about kings knew that on the outside everything was history, but as he knew how to hear and see firsthand it was totally different.

Some prominent members of this branch occupied these positions more than once and by more than one emperor it for example migrating from ancestor to ancestor.

And he needed to occupy a more compatible body, but the more he used the skills the more he aged and needed to wait a hundred and fifty years for dna more compatible withhis.

And kingdoms came and went and msmaller embros of the Fujiwara were noble, and of these nobles and were always connected to the government and many of this were governors of provincials and vice governors..

And they were members of the provincial aristocracy and he was sought as if they believed that he arose from time to time.

And as for them they seemed certain as to the right time and they went to meet him, and he became famous for it, a successive reincarnation, which was not a lie and he enjoyed stewardships, riches and diamonds...

And he was always requested by the rulers and always by those who went to meet him and always enjoying the body within the branch of that family ofpriests, and samurai depending on the right time..

And as forthe fujiwara s was one of the four great families that dominated Japanese politics and he needs with it his coming was followed by the opening of the portals.

And with this came the period of seals and control of the flow of imprisonment of demons and spirits that he made contract and put them to sleep and so they made temples around these places and during the Heian period (794-1185), and the most important of them at that time.

The others were the Tachibana who as much as the previous family came to meet him and the Taira and Minamoto who was also looking for him and he was eventually found and forced to change power.

And the Fujiwara had a exercised with tremendous power, especially during the period of regency governments in the 10th and 11th centuries, having many emperors as practically puppet monarchs by priests and priests who himself was their advisor.

The Fujiwara dominated japan's government between 794 and 1160 and he just needed to talk about when the right change would be and when they should ultimately lead to a newpower.

His rule of civil administration was lost by the establishment of minamoto's first shogunate in Yoritomo in 1192 and he was still frequently requisitioned every hundred and fifty years..

The Fujiwara occupied the highest ministers of the ImperialCourt, seemed more than abundant and well concentrated power and were regents for underage monarchs ( Sesshō )..

And some of them were simply the best to occupy a prominent position, not that there was a vote, at that time influences and being close to the throne was something for thefew.

A spoken-to-centuries proverb stated that the Fujiwara were the "power behind the throne.

Apparently, yes, but that was it, and that was not a lie, but they were very accustomed to power and seemed dependent on visions of the beyond, that Bruce always said depended on what thing, and they never aspired to supplant the imperial dynasty.

Instead, the clan's influence resulted from their marriage alliances with the imperial family.

Because the consorts of crown princes were the most likely to have children and according to some a considerable influence on power and lived in the shadows as they said they were the puppet of power and he the advisor of those who would come to power.

And the Fujiwara were behind the scenes of the emperors were usually of the Fujiwara, since the heads of the Fujiwara house were often in-laws, uncles, cousins or maternal grandfather of the emperor.

The family reached its peak and he advised in the midst of choosing the one who would become the next in power at all.

And he showed of his power under Fujiwara in the Michinaga (966-1027), an ancient kamp who was the grandfather of three emperors.

And the father of six imperial empresses or consorts, and grandfather of seven other imperial consorts; it is no exaggeration to say that it was Michinaga who ruled Japan during this period, not the titular emperors.

Fujiwara regime in the Heian period and he can say that the flame of power would come from a master of picuinhas...

The Fujiwara Regency was the main feature of governments throughout the Heian Period. Kyoto (Heian-kyo) is geopolitically the best governmentheadquarters.

And he would come to advise the power that was consolidated with good access to rivers that flow into the sea, and these rivers some of them had legends many people drowned.

And he saw that by exorcizing so to speak there were many spectral beings lived in those rivers that were much visited, and that could be reached by land in the eastern provinces.

Shortly before the move to Heian-kyo, the Emperor had abolished universal recruitment in 8 departments and soon private militias emerged in these places.

Some disgruntled or others simply followed the course of power change...

The Fujiwara, Taira and Minamoto were among the most prominent families supported by the new military class.

Some families sought power through intrigue in wars limited by disgruntled provinces and would be located...

In the 9th and 10th centuries, the authority was held regionally through large families, which occupied the land and disregarded the Chinese-style tax systems imposed by the Kyoto government.

Stability, that was what they sought, and this kind of power came with the Heian Period, but despite the succession in the imperial family.

And to be assured through heredity, power was concentrated in the hands of a noble family, the Fujiwara.

And those who sought influences power had been using the word inequality that was a concentration of power among the wealthiest.

Family administrations have become public institutions.

Being the most powerful clan, the Fujiwara ruled Japan and determined the general affairs of the state, as well as succession to the throne.

Private and public affairs were completely mixed, a pattern followed among other Clans, Monasteries and even in the Imperial Family.

And it was a form of control and degradation among the few who held power and were in a decline where power was maintained by a few...

In the same way as the Soga in a tangle of intrigue and their search for the son of the moon and among the advisor of the former emperors and whose power to create internal conspiracies.

And between the quests for power and the consolidation of its forces the internal wars of the ramifications between secondary families and the main...

And with your knowledge of the future it was easy to defeat conspiracies, revolts and infighting...

And they had taken control of the throne in the 6th century, the Fujiwara had done so in the 9th century; they had married their daughters to the imperial family, and one of their members was the Emperor's chief of staff.

Another Fujiwara became regent of his grandson, and he with the advice of ruin can then conquer power again,, and from an emperor who had not yet reached the age of majority, and yet another named Kampaku (ruler of adult emperor).

Many of the enemies who tried to overthrow the power of the Fujiwara were surprised and constantly defeated the ambushes and they lost extensive disputes and precarious thirsts of hunger and power...

Near the end of the 9th century, several emperors tried, but inadvertently they failed, as they perceived it to be too late and thanks to their knowledge of the future, the Fujiwara.

And that he followed his advice and he kept all the revolts in check ambushing many armies and internal wars...

And in their quest for power they lived through the days when constant revolts were kept isolated and allowed the Fujiwara to control the government.

For a time, however, during the reign of Emperor Daigo (897-930), and he recalls that in this period should again become the married he conspired against the family and with his influence.

And with the emperor he caused the Regency Fujiwara to besse suspended and the emperor could rule directly,but the emperor's direct vassals were sent in search of his advice..

However, the Fujiwara were not demoted inDaigo's reign, on the contrary and they were again in search of his power so to speak his advice and strategies kept him in power,became strongerduring his reign.

And each reign maintained sacred riches and were guardians of ancestral forces that if they fell into the wrong hands would cause great destruction and they could cause great problems...

Central Control under Japan continued to wane, and he once again betrayed them by secretly consolidating dark forces under his rule and being sought by other wealthy families in search of force to control Japan.

And the Fujiwara, and they had no idea that other families would go in search of power, and he traded for riches and as well as other great families and religious foundations..

And these were gained power and became increasingly larger,more influential, and he remembered that in this historical period he should help this family in question were the Shoen and who kept in his power.

And he remembers that the greatest riches at the beginning of the 10th century and among these were ancient riches and sacred and power objects and relics that would go millennia ahead.

And be in the possession of a villain and he should take with him where he could keep with him and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.. .

At the beginning of the Heian period, shoen had gained legal status, and large religious establishments sought perpetual titles, the religious organization that was part of it.

And among so many monasteries under his protection, and thus seeking tax exemption, and immunity from government inspection that the Shoen gave them thanks to their advice and thereby coming together in theirpower.

The people who worked on the land who took their children to monasteries and had their followers and thanks to their influence and exchange of power and more disciples who sent their children.

And either as monks, samurai or linked their descendants to some vassal of emperors or shoguns and who found it an advantage in transferring ownership of the land to Shoen in exchange for a portion of the harvest and protection of the family..

Some of these sent to ancient temples under the mountains and they were linked to Buddhist sects and other millennial religions and their vassals that some villagers and or who were landworkers.

And there were fishermen who were entrusted with the protection of seals temples and samurai who arose to ensure the protection of the family and the harvest.

People and lands were increasingly out of central control and taxation, there was in fact the restoration of conditions from previous Taika Reform.

And they in turn ended up dealing with isolated uprisings and even civil wars orchestrated by other families some disgruntled with one of several power attacks and even conspiracies to destabilize power...

And during the period of one hundred and fifty years between periods of power and instability.

Thus the power of Fujiwara arose in the Michinaga (966-1028)

His return was exact between the change of power and another kind of strength and even families in power.

Decades after the death of Emperor Daigo, the Fujiwara took absolute control of the Court.

Until the year 1000, he can help influence and pretend to control actions that would be fujiwara no Michinaga,but that he thought before him, taking his fame for himself.

And with that Michinaga went with his powers after his advice he was able to enthrone and dethrone emperors at will.

Little authority was left to the Emperors what were nothing more than puppets in their power, consolidating in exchange for influence, and to act in traditional functionalism, and in government affairs.

There were many in his search in exchange for benefits, status, and followers who were forwarded and places where he sealed the demons, in total the book he kept.

And it was full of the names of demons and ancient gods who in turn were obliged by contract to go on their date if they called.

These great secret negotiations encounters that acted in the shadows and shady assassins of the red moon clan were dealt with through the private administration of the Fujiwara Clan.

And with that the emergence of the ancient and darker ninjas and secret assassins of the Fujiwara a part that held the power of the emperor and his guardian servants and priests who kept ninjas that he himself trained over the centuries...

And they were the red moon that hid in the clouds and on the full moon.

The Fujiwara had become what historian George B. Sansom called "hereditary dictators."

And they maintained power by using trick-alongs and murders when they could not control anyone and seeking their services in favor of knowing the next steps, they were very dependent on their knowledge...

The Fujiwara commanded in a period of cultural and artistic flourishing in the imperial court between the aristocracy.

And he kept paintings that in theory should only be art, but art hid power, tapestry that led to ancient stories and inscriptions of power and phenomenal stamps in stories of how to trap demons...

There was great interest in graceful poetry and vernacular literature.

Inscriptions of monks priests and teachers of obscurity, were now lords of words.

The Japanese writing that depended so much on the Chinese ideograms (kanji), was now complemented bykana, hiragana and katakana and the various inscriptions and dialects that were graced along with the art of the sword.

And a good designer was a good writer, poetry and philosophy grew and spread in schools and monasteries, monks priests and swordsmen.

Two types of Japanese phonetic writing were created: katakana, a mnemonic device using parts of Chinese ideograms; and hiragana, a cursive form of kanji written and an art form itself.

Starting wars internal conflicts and battles for language schools that succeeded the power and denomination of writing and the way that certain words should be spoken the expressions changed...

The hiragana gave written expression to the spoken word and, with it, the increase in the vernacular literature of Japan, which was largely written by women of the court who had not been trained in Chinese as had their male counterparts.

And there were many expressions and many inscriptions and in the late third of the 10th and early 11th century, the women he so saw and marveled at and those beautiful bodies and named little women according to their customs and philosophy their way of existence and their ways governed by society.

And these were placed in the right place, and presented his visions of life and his novel that he could take a copy of the oldest and take it with him at the Heian Court through Kagero Nikki (The Gossamer Years), Michitsuna's mother, Makura no Soshi ( The Bedside Book ), by Sei Shonagon , and Genji Monogatari ( Tale of Genji ) by Murasaki Shikibu (Member of the Fujiwara Clan).

There were great creations among poets, philosophers and writers that often appeared...

Native art also flourished under the Fujiwara after centuries in imitating Chinese forms.

Vivid colors and Yamato paintings bring the Court to life and stories about temples and shrines (Japanese style) became common place in the mid-Heian Period, setting standards for Japanese art.

The decline in food production, population growth, there was no birth control and sex was not something that was avoided even by monks.

And the increased competition for resources among large families led to the gradual decline of the Fujiwara's power, which in turn he maintained in his consultations that would come to be of great influence for some families who according to history would come to power.

And they gave rise to military disturbances that were not few and the emergence of conflicts located in villages that would have adult men who could be recruited into their ranks...

And many internal wars arose in revolts controlled by feudal lords and families who wanted power for themselves.

And in the mid-10th and 11th centuries he can be consulted by more families and possible sovereigns of what would become the new commanders..

Members of the Fujiwara, Taira and Minamoto (all descendants of the imperial family) attacked each other for controlling vast tracts of conquered land, instituting rival regimes, and generally breaking Japan's peace.

And what began an immense civil war between allies of families who were in search of power and prestige, and many poorer and needy villagers were recruited in the midst of choosing and training samurai in search of forces in their armies...

The Fujiwara Clan managed to control the throne until the reign of Emperor Go-Sanjo (1068-1073), the first emperor since the 9th century who was not born to a Fujiwara mother as Bruce came to plan..

And it came to rise as he saw in the books that as he induced them to put Go-Sanjō was determined to restore imperial control through strong personal action, implemented reforms to contain fujiwara influence.

And with their ideas coming before their own ideas the clan hada department to compile and validate the real estate records,they would be tracking their money.

And doing so with the aim of reaffirming central control and control of their assets and thus being able to confiscate and prevent some families from rising in power..

Many Shoen were not properly certified, and great owners, like the Fujiwara, felt threatened by the loss of their land and that with it some forces were kept in bay..

Go-Sanjō also created the In no chō, or Enclosure of the Cloistered Emperor, to accompany the Insei and this power with the aim of neutralizing the forces and sovereignty of his rivals..

The In no chō was thus created whose objectives were to fillthe void left by the decline of fujiwara power.

Instead of being banned, the Fujiwara remained in their former sadaijin and naidaijin positions but these positions now did not influence the decision-making process and they kept themselves in the shadows in order to maintain control over bureaucracy, but gradually everything changed.

Over time some families who gained in conspiracies and conflicts managed to slowly infiltrate their offices and replace manyof Fujiwara and by doing their tricks and with advice from the man they called prophet their rivals were soon replaced, mostly by members of the growing Minamoto Clan.

While the Fujiwara fought between their Branches and factions and internal conflicts occurred the division between some members of the family branches, which facilitated insertion and fragility, and with discontent with this, it made it easier for another family to gradually be in power.

And with the emergence ofthe Insei System and that allowed the paternal line of the imperial family to gain influence on the throne there was then the beautiful maiden of the family daughter of that nobleman in exchange for his beauty and his secrets and be by his side the control passed to the paternal side.

The period between these periods he can discover and see firsthand what the history books said and between the years 1086 and 1156 was the era of the supremacy of In no chō and the rise of the military class..

And with the recruitment of civilians in poor villages on the command of shoguns and the training and so the soldiers and there were many power recruits that stretched gradually throughout the country. The military might and no longer the civilian authority dominated the government.

The struggle for succession in the mid-12th century gave the Fujiwara an opportunity to regain their heyan times.

And secretly without anyone knowing he played on several flanks, wanted to be in power and this power could be manipulated and this was a place quite full of intrigue.

Fujiwara no Yorinaga fought alongside the retired Emperor Sutoku and the Taira and Minamoto clans in a violent battle in 1158 against Emperor Go-Shirakawa to choose who would rule.

This episode became known as the Hōgen Rebellion. In the end, the Fujiwara were destroyed, the former system of government supplanted, the Insei System proved powerless, and the Bushido took control of judicial affairs, marking a turning point in Japanese history.

It was very interesting to practice the path of the warrior who was the bushido these armors that he collected so much, there were many armor that were created by blacksmiths and destroyed once lost in future wars, many between raids and the first and second world war ...

There were sacred armors that were considered divine that they counted were worn by the gods who preceded the kings and were ancestors of the imperial family...

The path of the warrior was fascinating, there was a beautiful and rigorous code of conduct and his code of conduct was mandatory to follow...

And he can be a disciple of several master blacksmiths over centuries who died early and manufactured the armor and swords and these same forms lost centuries ago to both armor and swords...

It originates from the moral code of the samurais and stresses the frugality, fidelity, martial arts, mastery and honor and even death died with honor and lived with honor they were the guards and warriors and were loyal and served the traditional family.

Born of two main influences, the violent existence of the samurai is attenuated by the wisdom and serenity of Confucianism and Buddhism.

The Bushido was developed between the 9th and 12th centuries and he lived as the master blacksmith and served and hid with him numerous documents translated from the 12th and 16th centuries and that they demonstrated their great influence inojapan..

And although some scholars have mentioned that the "term Bushidō itself is rarely mentioned in premodern literature,the literature itself of the time was quite interestingly classical.

And he knew thatin a year, there would be a conflict between families, he would give a little push ...

There would be a conflict whose fuse was simply quarrels and women...

And Taira and Minamoto would clash, and a period of Taira ancestry would begin for twenty years and he knew it was about descent and who would rule in the next reign. . .

The Taira were seduced by life at court and ignored the problems in the provinces as it all boiled down to dissatisfaction, compressed with wars, famines and pests.

And that spread through the poorest and people lost many crops, as they depended on sending such products as taxes and there were shinobis and shoguns and he saw it as a way to convert the dissatisfied.

The people who died and those who were starving, some villages were more affluent than the others and this generated conflict depended on the administration of the Shogun, and that simply generated the discontent that evolved that was an evolution of discontent and rival families took advantage of it.

And there were isolated conflicts that were generalized that involved other villages and villages, some had diseases and hunger and fled in search of a better place, eventually attacked and plundered wealthy villages and ultimately caused more death...

And some of these came to ask for help some shoguns who did not have as many resources as others asked for their help and with this according to their advice went to join other villages and shoguns who gathered and formed armies and hired other samurai and thus increased their armies.

And with that they gave more power to the rival family looting and killing enemy villages and villages...

Finally after gathering more power, allies and resources under his influence and advice, Minamoto no Yoritomo (1147-1199) rose from his headquarters in Kamakura (in the Kanto region..

And southwest of modern Tokyo) whose advice from his undeniable vision was in combat to defeat the Taira, and with them the emperor and son Emperor Antoku they controlled, in the Genpei Wars (1180-1185).

And with that all the conflicts and wars that generated more bodies to be fed into wars by demons who lived on battlefields and people dying in fields of desolation conflicts he used it to contract with demons...

It was not wrong that he offered the fallen demons and gods something he would have along with it, the end would happen the war would come generated by discontent.

And generating a chain of events one after another, and by the way they treated their people who had many injustices over time differentiated treatment, and when he knew it would happen anyway he used it to his advantage...

And every war that arose that there were not a few he took advantage of it.

And he would call a favor knowing that he would come anyway anyway, he remembers that ancient demons that would destroy and kill and eat those who were on the verge of death...

And to every demon that he finally knew when he would appear, he sought it in advance and offered an offering and enjoyment of his knowledge of the land of the ages of destinies and used it to his advantage.

And with that he gained favors and allies... and among them there were several, he just directed him to the place he would go anyway.

Only 40 years after Michinaga's death, his heirs deceived and who caused a lack of information and thanks to influence and using their means and contacts.

And when he deceived the Fujiwara who were unable to prevent the rise of Emperor Go-Sanjo (who reigned from 1068 to 1073), the first emperor since Uda whose mother was not of the Fujiwara Clan.

The souls of these who were deceived and fell into despair and succumbed to the ruin the gates of death and he simply offered what would be in any way from another to another.

The retired emperor's system of rule (Daijō tennō, cloistered rule), begun in 1087, further weakened the Fujiwara's control over the Imperial Court which he was pushing in a direction they would inadvertently go anyway.. .

The troubled heian fujiwara dominated period approached its end together disturbances of the 12th century.

The struggle for dynastic included internal power struggles and conspiracies that included the betrayal of family members with members of other family members with rival families and paying and conspiring with assassins.

And there was what was known as the Hōgen Rebellion and who knew little that he influenced and conspired those who according to history would be the new holders of power.

And these were the (Hōgen no Ran) and who elevated the Taira to the rank of most powerful clan in 1156.

During the Rebellion he took the idea for himself, but orchestrated by another who listened to his advice, was Heiji (Heiji no Ran) in 1160 the Taira defeated the coalition of Fujiwara and Minamotforces.

And that it seemed that it boiled down to betrayals and ambushes in the middle of a village where enemy forces hid waiting for thearmy.

This defeat marked the end of fujiwara's dominance.

During the 13th century, the northern house of the Fujiwara (Hokke) with this conspiracy to split and discontent between rival houses and internal conflicts divided the families.

And with this it was divided into the five regent houses: Konoe, Takatsukasa, Kujō, Nijō and Ichijo each house held a specific power and were strategically committed to maintaining a power for themselves..

They held a "monopoly" that he infiltrated among the shadows and confiscated some sacred objects belongings ancient relics using these powers and between places for the offices of Sesshō and Kanpaku.

Political power has shifted from the nobility of the Court in Kyoto to the new warrior class of samurai inside.

However, the Fujiwara nobles remained close to becoming regents and first-ranking ministers who enjoyed military and political power, even though no one realized that there was no king without a kingdom.

And that he should give food to the people, but some sovereigns enjoyed this knowledge and a few who benefited from dissatisfaction...

And again as soon as they emerged with wars that arose with hunger, and the concentration of power and for emperors for centuries, even in the twentieth century (Prince Konoe and Morihiro Hosokawa).

As such, they had political power and a lot of influence on one side and disregard on the other,and so often the rival samuraiclans were fighting among themselves and later the Bakufu sought their allegiance.

And they were secret meetings, he knew they were going to do it sooner or later, but nothing stopped him from taking credit for it by doing it before those who would idealize it.

Oda Nobunaga and his sister Oichi were descendants of the Taira and Fujiwara; Regent Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu were related to marriages. to the Fujiwara.

And the families they created conspiracies among themselves and caused internal conflicts and a cycle of plots and conspiracies and stirring their sticks to create a chain of events that would lead to this.

Empress Shōken, wife of Emperor Meiji, was a descendant of the Fujiwara clan and, through Hosokawa Gracia, of the Minamoto clan who all more than lined up in conspiracies and create means to engineer schemes to stay in power..

Until the marriage of Crown Prince Hirohito (Emperor Shōwa) to Princess Nagako of Kuni (posthumously Empress Kojun) in January 1924, the main consorts of emperors and crown princes were always recruited from one of the Sekke Fujiwara.

Imperial princesses were often married to Fujiwaralords, they were supervised arranged marriages who would bring better offspring.

And over the course of a millennium, at least,betweeninfluences and making tricks with the simple use of creation of a form of conspiracy and a trick where only the main families held power...

And he left after taking root and creating the Akai Tsuki group was an offshoot of intelligence and spies who worked and the monks of this time to the present day who guarded, protected and hid the mystical artifacts of byes, some caves and clans that would be the Yoake in the gādian,who were responsible for the protection and hidden secrets and they always waited for thereturn of the red and dark king...

Waiting for the one who knows the future...

And it was called Tsuki no maō kurayami kara no Mirai no omo

Recently, Emperor Shōwa's third daughter, the late former Princess Takanomiya (Kazoku), and Prince Mikasa's eldest daughter, former Princess Yasuko, married members of the Takatsukasa and Konoe clans, respectively.

Similarly the daughter of the last Shogun Tokugawa married a second cousin of Emperor Shōwa.

Zenko-ji is a Buddhist temple built in the 7th century and this period consolidated the power and the ancient and early guardians that arose as it consolidated its influence and brought with it the most prominent former members...

The city of Nagano, founded in 1897, was originally built around the temple. Zenko-ji was founded before Buddhism in Japan was divided into several different sects.

All of them accounted for and brought information to the early morning spies were ancient shogun lords and feudal masters who had the demons of the sacred clan that came from ages ago.

And of millennial agreements and provided eternal loyalty first to him and then to the lord of the clan and finally to the emperor and to maintain power rooted in a contract of fidelity.

Currently it belongs to two sects, Tendai and Jodoshu Buddhism, and it is managed by priests of the two sects those demons who did not accept agreements were eventually sealed.

And with that creating barriers and were visited from time to time so that in the end they would accept the agreement which they inadvertently came toaccept.

And that in every way he could know the names of the demons with whom they fought and submitted to his power, he knew their names, thanks to the facts that another hero like Doctor Fate, Zatana, or Constantine would come to fight him in the future.

And he knew after all all his weaknesses and ways of overcoming what in the end subjugated the demons leaving from the creature to even those who witnessed to be amazed and or frightened he was always one step ahead and always knew what attitude he would take...

Zenko-ji is believed to house the first Buddha statue to come to Japan.

And the heights were placed for protection in strategic places, from the protection of temples to the sealings of these supernatural beings...

Some of these waited millennia to wake up to what the seal of a thousand years if it had an expiration was right there for when he faced them again...

In the 16th century, the temple was shaken the seal even though it was eternal it would become weakened and unstable, but even so it served as a military base for Uesugi Kenshin during a battle against Takeda Shingen.

The site was made of a structure to withstand great impacts and that would be strategically located on sacred soil in order to keep the demons trapped and away...

And the seal was effective and should be renewed to halve as a barrier to having weakened demons and their powers diminished.

More than 1400 years old, Zenko-ji Temple is considered a masterpiece of Buddhistarchitecture.

And attracting more than 6 million tourists every year,after all the architecture was made on the basis of centuries and millennia ahead well advanced and updated.

Yakushi-ji was instructed by him to create the temple right there there, he sealed a demon and imprisoned it so that the emperor could do it...

And he was influenced and induced to order an architect to buildby Emperor Tenmu in the late 7th century with the aim of praying for the prompt recovery of his sick wife.

It became the headquarters of the Hossō school of Japanese Buddhism. Yakushi-ji is considered one of the most famous and ancient Buddhist temples in Japan, being among the Seven Great Temples located in Nara.

And that place being sacred and protected by spiritual guardians who would also be sealed with their statues and ornaments.

The temple is known for its symmetrical architecture, with the main hall and conference hall as the central axis, flanked by two pagodas.

One of the main Buddhist artifacts present in this temple is yakushi nyorai, also called the "Medicine Buddha".

As he can say would be another monk who would be the creator of the statue, but he took the lead and said a week before the monk, and he took for himself the credit, and finally before putting the Buddha and he sealed demons there.

And he sealed a demon on every pillar and in every statue and finally this was one of the first Buddha monuments brought from China in the year 680..

And when he sealed and made mental sleep sleep with it would last more than a thousand years he energized and placed the intention of purification that would be valid until the next renewal of the seal that would be remdone around 1,500 years approximately.. .

Sanjusangendo was founded in 1164 and rebuilt in 1264 after a fire destroyed the originalstructure, but the seals were not destroyed were rooted in the structures and pillars the inscriptions were in strategic locations of the structures..

Officially known as "Rengeō-in", or Lotus King's Hall, the Sanjūsangen-dō is part of Tendai Buddhism and is managed by the Myoho-in temple.

This temple is famous for its 1,001 golden statues of Kannon, the goddess of Mercy and each goddess of mercy was located and each had a seal and each seal had a demon sealed and asleep..

And he made a deal to wake up every 1,500 years and that approximately they would be important and so their powers would be accumulated and with that he can thus save them energy and using the minimum to keep up time and protection...

The central image, of about 1.80 m, has eleven faces and a thousand arms (in fact, there are 40, which each symbolize twenty-five others). Sanjusando the hall of the thirty-three bays.

And the gods between a deal stayed asleep he put in mental sleep...

And that he managed to convince to build each of the temples and each of the monuments...

And it is also known to have been the scene of a duel fought between the lendtothe riversamurai Miyamoto Musashi with intrigues and misunderstandings and with one of the members of the Yoshioka clan.

And to this day, archers test their ability by firing arrows from one end to the other of the long woody body.

And he did a tremendous service and over time he can during the period of a year and wars between pre-established agreements between them and the ancient gods and demons in exchange for the souls and lives of the war period as sacrifice keep them sealed and asleep...

And there would even be a period of wars, conflicts and uprisings, he just took advantage of this knowledge to enjoy this power, he knew that if it happened without control.

And they would be powerful without duty to anyone and he used it to his advantage, the demons were strengthened with blood and the weapons used for millennia that would come to life as they killed and took lives...

And finally he used this and ordered each monk to collect the swords used in wars and whose blades ate souls and came to life.

And with that sealing agreements in exchange for sleeping for a period of time between the seals of Buddhist monks and masters that he can eventually use this to induce the master and king in the creation of the Daisho-in temple.

Daisho-in, also called "Suishō-ji" or Kōbō-Daishi is a complex with many temples and whose souls have been sealed and imprisoned.


	108. Chapter 108

19

Heis also connected to the world of insanity,hallucinations and madness, where incoherence reigns and where he is linked to the lord of insanity.

Suffering souls are suffering eternally witnessing repeatedly the same memories the same suffering and the same information...

And those who simply suffer from the abundance of knowledge and constantly trapped there without knowing how to get out and unable to leave.

But not everything is flowers since the caves and the river covered with blood are those who have been there and have not returned and so are part of this place are restless and punished souls without rest or return neither alive nor dead.

And the deepest and most decadent part between the rivers of blood and the dimension of resentment that were owned by Zariel..

Batman looked curiously around that dimension of blood beings and between the blood...

Being sticky and red, those who are affected by black magic and their damaged bodies can come to this cursed place.

What about magic? I wanted to know Batman. "Those who are afflicted by it. "Said the dark knight.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "And those who die by magic and unnatural also pass through there. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Not everyone can come here. " Said Batman.

But they only saw if they were invited and so only by me, only after a thousand deaths and accept well with this ...

And that this world of knowledge and the world of it where they are deep and infinite waters and beyond that can come only in souls on their first visit and so if they can withstand the shock of knowledge...

And in this way they climb the surface of the rivers of blood and thus survive they can go away and that if all the knowledge and desire does not instigate him to stay...

On the second visit they go as soul again and thus acquire omnisciences and return to their bodies.

And so the third visit will be welcomed body and soul and so thrown into the depths the shock of the souls who persecuted them, will send him knowledge.

And if in this way survive and climb the surface they have become the wizard or witch of the dimensions the one who can travel through the dimensions and the multiverse being part of me...

Well that last one was Nathaniel and it happened a thousand years ago...

Not everyone survives the currents restless souls and those who travel for the first time the currents go through hallucinations ranging from reality and fantasy going through dark moments and hallucinations...

And if so there was one who first traveled to the river of invited blood and both body and soul being allowed to return in shock and sick to the mortal plan...

And with his own will with his reestablished form free of any curse and plague placed on their bodies.

However, it can cause a great weakness to the body being in shock and a prolonged illness depending on the tenacity and the great willpower...

And you can re-establish yourself or not and become the one whose connection comes from the dimensions...

But apparently 150 they have failed and they still will not a remember their past reincarnation,as a descendantof Zariel or the next reincarnation of the soul of ruin...

And or a new reborn version of Zariel,and that is a part of me and that can deliberately go through the trials of the river of blood where he would be thrown alive body and soul in hell...

And directly in the fiefdom of the ruined where they should go through the punishments and win using their ownça de vontadewill...

And so todas thoseunclean souls who live in the fief of the ruined, must sense the coming of the chosen, andthis that would be a part of Zariel that would be used to remember and be reborn.

If he manages to pass through the extent of the entire fiefdom of ruin and enter the fortress of ruin he must enter the caves and go to the size of the rivers of blood.

If in 5 hours he can come back and go through all the recurring hallucinations of the memories of the souls he will be the chosen if not he would just be another lost interdimensional traveler, and thus give up to be the lord of crimson ruin...

If you don't just go down and become one of the ruined ones and you'il wait another 200 years until the next reincarnation...

But if it is chosen he will swallow the amount of more than a million sins and unclean souls will have the knowledge of the ruined of the rivers of blood...

And that of all the impure demons and souls of the ruin fief,, where free from their sins they could be delivered from hell and go their way.

Consequently the chosen will become the lord of the dimensions where he will have the power and knowledge of all souls become immortal will be able to travel through time and have full control of this power.

After all he will just be guided to a new cycle of his version of himself and so will remember to be who he really is.

He will be able to cross dimensions and become the eternal devourer of sins where with him all souls who lived in the rivers of blood entered and will merge his soul.

Will have the claw of the lord of snakes he can absorb any power but will not be able to use for a full life cycle, and will have vectors...

And a stone on his forehead,, one in each hand and one in each pis green in color the inscriptions that circulate his body like snakes.

And one on each arm and on each leg linking the equal stones and snake intertwining and on his forehead...

And in his cup and piss, his hair will grow with him, reaching his own height three red wicks from his roots to his feet.

They lived among the shadows and the light will have the power to communicate with serpents and creatures of darkness.

His eyes shone a glowing blue and sometimes showed bluish flames.

Hypnotic abilities powers to create illusions and manipulate the mind with contact with eyes cell regeneration since and immortal and thus being able to regenerate in instants your blood being corrosive and poisonous...

And being able to feed on souls and make everyone remember their worst fears and be trapped and dark memories hold everyone in nightmares and illusions.

And so to make everyone witness in their mind the sad experiences often feed on twothings, one the fear they could cause making people see...

And what he fears most by creating, an illusion and nightmares where they could get trapped and turn into their own fear.

And or creating illusions where they can attack themselves and in some cases love making you see illusions or feelings such as lust and even sexual experiences...

And often good memories getting trapped in imaginary worlds in catatonic states where their own consciences hold them.

But if they don't pass the blood rivers test they will become part of the rivers ofblood...

And those to whom they would be freed would be sucked into the rivers of blood where they would form insane souls and trapped in their own sufferings.

The place has a great concentration of insanity to the point of having creatures born of insanity and not only their life, but also their own existence of any dimension and reality...

And there was no longer disappearing from the universe and going into the rivers of blood as cursed souls and without any purpose or any future unable to reincarnate.

Often this is a deity that sucks sins of people on the verge of death favoring to follow a higher plane being that often they also feed on souls...

And they leave their bodies alive like zombies to which they serve them as unwilling warriors.

They often suck and release dark memories and make people witness their worst fears to the point of going crazy and thus inducing suicide.

However these creatures are equal to any human being and so the only difference and that they can do these things do not appear to have great physical strength, but they can prevent any of the demons, divinity or even aliens...

And use your powers to take away and neutralize your powers using your touch to be temporary or permanently, making them live in worlds of dreams and or nightmares.

Having prophetic skills and seers being able to know what will happen in a thousand years ahead or the future of yourself and or others.

As he entered a human he will continue in his human form.

They are immune to either human or mystical powers but can be affected by direct attacks, but nothing prevents it from regenerating or deviating as it can predict the future.

They don't get old or change their appearance since they don't have the power to change.

They can locate any object or person anywhere with their powers knowing how far and how far it has gone.

Having limited healing skills from others.

They have the power called the Light of Hope or crimson heart.

And there was also the crystal heart...

This and the power of grandeur capable of imposing a great presence show their purifying powers are able to bring dead people to life of no more than 15 years ago...

And that he had not died of natural causes,, and thus are born of his heart,, the crimson heart,, or the jewel of hope,, or crystal of the heart.

Being a mystical stone born of its power a conductor of its powers is capable only of obeying the wearer and nothing more.

This being the power to purify and fulfill the most intimate desires coming from the heart or the desires of the ruined.

Since the most intimate desires are the most guarded or desires capable of hiding.

A dimensional realm inhabited and controlled by human thought and positive energy.

And semprobersomniare is not equal to the tale of Peter-Pan.

It was a dimension of non-material origin that could be linked to psychic energy...

And because it is a distinct world governed by thought and willpower.

These in turn react to dreams and thoughts and it takes a great deal of concentration to reach it and an altered level of consciousness and meditation.

He and where he saw Morgana the priestess of Avalon in a form of an eight-year-old child and long golden hair and in the same way Cassandra of Troy...

And the prophetess and seer,equally before her first rape and her first child..

The good version, the one divided into your dreams before you had your first child.

The two in turn live eternally in this world and they guide them and this and the place where the records of the stories are kept.

Being that in turn this world can change and suit dreams, thoughts and desires and thus showing what they want.

Being the only thing you can wish for and touch and the food itself.

Often being controlled by the mind and essence being that so much addictive that to the point where people give up the human world and live there...

And to the point where they wish to die and or live eternally in this very place.

And nunquammateriales and the land that changes constantly not everyone can visit and frequented by seers and priestesses often in meditation and dreams...

And they can move so much with mind so much with their own body with great concentration.

Where in turn showing present past and future in such crisballs.

Being a world where the dream comes true.

Talaris

This is one of the existing worlds of the barriers of the dimensions where they are governed by the force of thought and there are records of history.

A day that passes on earth at the present time spends a thousand years in Talaris, where there are portals to various worlds and dimensional bridges that also lead as the world of Nunquammaterialis.

Both nunquammaterialis and Talaris are placed the great palaces where only desires lead them to people the stories of humanity, their records and of course.

These two worlds are addictive and often cause humans to stay so long that they abandon the human world so that people often die and begin to roam in thisworld...

And not being a spiritual world, but a world governed by will.

Many of those who decide to train to join cimsbcd go to Talaris or even Semprobersomniare and so one day they pass in the human world and mil years oftraining succeeded.

All the knowledge that can be sought in the gallery of time studying history.

That's very interesting. " Said Batman... - Resonance. " He said. - Music includes? He asked.

\- Yes, sounds played in harmony, depending on the resonance you can bring to sleep, death and control of the limbs. – Said Zariel.

\- And this is where you're going to stay for the next thousand years to learn how to control the art and power of the law. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Through my teachings. " Said the entity.

Often a week in the land of a total of seven thousand years without having aged a day.

So this is the perfect place to train. Zariel Zarielsaid.

The largest building not fully seen and the one they call the temple of the time.

The temple of time holds all the records not only of humanity, but of the whole universe of each being that existed and that will existr...

And in it books that show all the knowledge of the universes, countless maps being there only to be seen and witnessed.

And so and just wish and find him.

Often those who wish only to see themselves in different ways and using what they desire being the dimension of desires.

There are thousands of lines and directions where the endless and endless paths leading to so many other worlds and endlessbridges...

And also barriers of dimensions and these rings without bridge where they lead and several worlds and infinite lakes...

And that in turn has no end or beginning.

There are portals to various magical worlds and these spiritual worlds.

The training and family union and thus blood ties are trainings that take seven thousand years and thus becoming connected to Zariel's family as a new member.

A day on earth is equivalent to a thousand years in both Talaris and Nucanarus, so seven days on earth is equivalent to seven thousand years there.

Since willpower rules that place, no one ages and does not die their energy and different and their will and dreams rule.

With the hearts of the ruined they can go so deep into the distorted hearts that they will thus discover the deepest desires thus fulfill.

But there is a price to pay and it is called the contract of the heart capable of being worth the will and soul of desire.

In a way the crimson heart is not capable of killing but inhabited by souls to which they were within the rivers of blood and thus form counselors to which they help the bearer of the heart.

Being can predict events and movements of opponents and make lose their consciousnesses for hours...

And so also sending red colored luminous energy with the aim of saving and rebuilding instantly.

They are inhabited by spirits of vengeance and those who cannot return to life by the ancestors of the bearer granting wisdom and guidance to all.

They said that in the old days when an ancient universe was extinguished it left remnants anditsback, and of these trecos there was still an ancient cave that hid them.

And came his seeds that roamed the universe in search of a home to sow his descendants of the few who came from another world who helped sow and help and from this exiled world.

And imprisoned few fled and so wandering through the universe or left to shoot in lands that were once fertiles

And there they sat there and came to the earth, and grew from it, and our life and small land arose...

\- We are an ancient tribe all remnants of a long line of miagami, few left few survived, but were only us, the oldest of all the warrior tribes...

And that revered the mother crow and the lord crimson to Regis de Sanguinis,but its origin and another story that you will read in this ancient book what I have to tell areeras after the origin of the lady in red ...

\- When the ancient warriors sons of Zariel still existed in these remaining lands of the first warrior...

And this had three brothers each of them symbolized a different power had the power said that the great bat warrior had an infinite circle of reincarnation.

But they were nothing more than a part of the same seed.

And of course this was coming to pass, but that one day would return definitively, as to his two brothers were the great white wolf I was both the man and wolf who was his ally...

And thatcame from another place a demon man who was Amasteus. who was demon of a god of other worlds, werewolf who was also son of the first bat this would be identified with a symbol.

And the silver wolf that was to be the wolf of shadows, but he was soon chosen as his left hand.

And lord of revenge who are said to have gone away at the time of the first reincarnation of the bat man while the silver fox wife of the silver wolf...

And that was a chief a warrior priest, the remnants of the ancients the only one who continued in the red lands.

And so there was also the Thunder Bird the bird the man who wore the bird's clothes in white as pearls...

And it had power over the ancient thunderstorms, and the birds the wolves and the foxes, and the Raiju a thunder fox and this bird was the god of the thunder...vões...

And that in turn they traveled in a green corridor and that led to the corridor of the shadows of time and space and that in turn he had the power over the birds the wolves the rays...

And the thunderstorms and the speed, he wasn't part of the acceleration force he was the force of acceleration.

Its rays had the power of wolves that ran like thewinds and men who ran with the wolves and thunderstorms that carried the heavens...

And the shokushu who brought the doors to all worlds and brought with them the warning of disaster

And he lived where today and the ancient desert of Akatham where you were behind there were flowers and life where today there are venomous animals in the place of life and bones...

" He said - nothing more than an arid and lifeless desert land

\- You were back when he had children and warriors and the white man, immigrated to these lands tearing out of our homes killing and raping our women.

And he was there next to ghost wolf, just as a distant memory or even a simple remnant of distant memories. .

And so with them, he came, the man, the first Wayne, which I had contact with, some even came to say that he was an ancient descendant of the ancient temples of Zarathanis.

And legends of our people from a world beyond the world.

And where everything had been destroyed by the ancient greedy, lost and ancient children separated from our bat brothers, who came from ancient lands separated from the stars.

And that came a continuous cycle of reincarnation the white man who was the only one to offer, help and union to the silver wolf, he had offered a place at his side, but everything was neither easy nor for free.

And he soon came to believe that at some point he should coexist peacefully, but on a great hunt.

And against a criminal and murderer Erones, this was called Nathaniel Wayne was what they called the batman...

And they say that when silver fox that joins the silver wolf his brotherãis and eachof them, looked for the first time at the bat man...

And knew soon after that he was the reincarnation of the bat man who would ride the bird of thunder..

And that he had returned had been migrating to these lands he fought against bounty hunters he took several men with him fought and one day was wounded in an ambush,

And his dead men left to die he fought against white fever and venomous animals and vision of the omen of death...

They are said to have his soul detached from his body and so he would have traveled between the planes and so he overcame her the great serpent that had curled up in his body and pulled into the abyss.

And with her and so they fought together and so saved by the bat man, and brought him back, not before glimpsed the abyss and control the serpent...

And between snakes and scorpions and so was saved by the silver fox who would be his most faithful and eternal warrior...

And that took him and healed him and so he said he saw in his dreams of delirium the lord in red, who would be his guide, swearing revenge met, but he when convalescing with common enemies was the with the help of silver fox.

Simonson Kane was imprisoned as his jailers the snakes, they were the only ones to guard the man trapped in a cave...

And he came back and fought these men yet they became allies and so they fought side by side of what followed one day in the ancient lands of the Miagame people...

And they built great friendship and so a man who would have lasted for years if the forces of fate had not intervened, Wayne was a good man, but with greed, Wayne had a son.

And who became interested in the daughter ofthe scarlet weasel and the silver fox, and that in exchange for hidden diamonds and history and troubled friendships...

And the cry of ancient lands and sacred caves and the lands themselves would be shared.

And they protected them by the time that may the men of the tribe became their allies...

And of them offered in marriage in exchange for money and the fox, in exchange for knowledge of land and protection, and so led man to his culture that while the society of the white man...

And they said that more than once their son Joseph Wayne, was Nathaniel Wayne who was inserted into their rituals and so knew the ancient stories...

And he knew theoldways, and so they could be theirs and they said he knew the red legend.

The ancients said that the jewels and stones encrusted in ancient caves owned by Wayne were pearly and round jewels were inhabited by souls...

And that just like the old ones they would live forever, that at no point could they steal from a Wayne without paying for his greed.

Some said the ancients of the tribe that the power and riches of the ancient and cursed lands could be of no one else but a Wayne.

And only in blood, that blood would change everything, and his bargains and his endeavors that those who stole from a Wayne was no more than a coã. ã

And those who cheated were equal to dogs and crawling animals and so would live in this similar way and be animals and dead as they were born to be.

And so cursed and transformed into the animal he was...

And as long as they did not pay their bets they would not be left alone and so their gold was protected by a huge beast that lived in the waters in the depths it was

To some beautiful venomous animals and would be in every item cats thieves, and another of their jewels and those who usurped and or stole it would become their own jewels..

And that their souls turned into diamonds, and that those who fled with their gold would not live with lifeless and fleshless beings like skeletal statures of diamonds.

And as far as ancient wandering throughout eternity the ancient leviathan that arose was the guardian of ancient riches that inhabited the wondersin them.

And also the misfortunes that those who could not eat or drink an eternity of hunger and taste without ever satiating.

And until he who was reincarnates in a 150-year cycle could never hear without seeing without feeling and being hunted by the Leviathan...

And he saw the glimpse of the bat warrior..

And so tribe protection against the ancient stories, but a man of great honor still accumulated many enemies these faced..

And unins il of hisson's son joseph wayne,, an immigrant from this land forged an ambush.

And came mercenaries and outsiders who wanted to relocate the tribe to both Wayne as much as the silver wolf and the silver fox his efforts not enough andeven.

And greed facing obstacles such as the curse slaughtering and torturing in search of answers the Wayne man went in search of help.

And even legends still without force as so many mercenary soldiers, while silverwolf.

And he was left alone, and his silver fox went to get Wayne's help, and his tribal warriors wouldn't let them regroup.

He so well they fought and so they fought and every day every day that followed without help without anyone to help...

And they would return until there was no more of their tribe until there was no curse...

And if they could take his secrets and steal those who were left to the guard were hereças warriorsand mercenaries he day every day raped our women...

And after they tortured them they killed her...

Being murdered and slaughtered, they gave no mercy to our children...

And they ambushed Wayne and almost died say that the shaman of the tribe helped him, but nothing else could do in times like these he would devote his life that revenge...

And they forced him to flee his children and grandchildren separated from the tribe, and so they wanted to relocate the Indians from Wayne's lands the silver fox along with his alliedwarriors he fought and fought side by side with these men...

And nothing was made a civil war between the men who desired the land and soon they could not forget every day that they passed from pain and anguish, he had thus fled Wayne fled not to save himself or anything...

And he sought help telling the silver fox that he would return to help,, but nothing would stop it from happening in his absence to Wayne's mercenaries and envious enemies.

Each of those families that were there, to each of Simonson'sallies, he would hunt them down..

Andhe would destroy even the last descendant of those men who ambushed those men who raped and killed...

And he would pay back no matter where they went, and using the power of Aracne and using the power of the wolves of the night he marked them there cursed..

And they were cursed the eternal night of twilight and the full moon fell upon them the demonic beasts that hunted them so...

So many times they returned they swore that there would be neither a living soul nor witness to the massacre, they were hunted by barbarians and hunters, men without honor and white thief...

And they came back and came back and so they killed those who stayed, wanted to force themselves to abandon the land cameback.

And they wanted to steal the land by plundering their riches and usurping the land that generations.

And were our wars the blood the cries and lamurias warriors were won weapons and shots were heard screams and laments and so for every day and every...

And night after night even those who remained were few and even no expelled they would not according to Simonson.

And all to give any mercy, they would not be a problem for us, a day before that for the few survived hatred, fear, unbridled greed.

Children and their cries and their laments we beg, but they didn't care, so why should I have mercy on their children? " I heard the ghost wolf...

And neither children and women killed and raped and hatred grew despair and guilt without the gallows to save their tribe from extinction and so those who once tried to kill the whole tribe...

And it was nothing more than barbarian men with fire-colored hair and cursed their descendants for all their generations than ever a man or woman.

And the children of the children or descendant of those who killed him who destroyed that slaughtered their sons brothers and sisters could not live in peace could not set foot in these lands he swore not to rest in peace...

And they came back two more times they trapped Wayne far enough away for them to steal and kill...

And no matter where they went no matter how much they ran away, they would be hunted and they wouldn't have years of peace...

And so before the return of the mercenaries the silver wolf along with the silver fox and the scarlet weasel,both single survivors, each of them, forged ancient weapons of revenge.

And say some who would bring disgrace, those who usurp the right of Wayne the real Wayne and or the memoras of the ancient tribe, stories say never be calcadas the crime thatwill never be forgiven...

And he who believed to come in his lineage the one who would one day return,and he would never let any white man were redheads and freckles coming from this land or stepping on and atis his daughters will be marked...

He upon entering the ancient sacred cave knelt begged they cried for revenge say that the few of his remaining warriors sacrificed in his offering.

And they say that the horses that approached these lands feared for their lives and where they lived they would never leavealive.

And those who left would be hunted for all eternity and their descendants would find madness and be used as their friends and ally.

But Simonson he was hunted, his was guarded, and Nathaniel did not allow him to flee, the mastermind of the massacre was arrested by ancient law, Nathaniel consecrated him with immortality...

And the eternally imprisoned as the serpent he was guarded by them, and he was tortured and for all eternity...

And so the men of the families who were gathered there for them to be hunted down one by one and they were hunted, some of them fled, but the first ten men in charge were cursed with death in life without rest...

And he would wipe off the face of the earth to the last descendant of the men and women who tried to destroy the lineage and they would be hunted down to the last man and even if they run away until no one...

The tribe has disappeared...

And those who remained descended through the web of June,the spider god the infernal lands to thus wander the absent world and became the knights and guardians of the fiefdom of ruin...

And they were now the guardians of the dimension of the rivers of blood, the tribe no longer existed the men women and children were not spared they were hunted one by one their spirits were caught and imprisoned...

And they all exist as a spiritual form of revenge by torturing and arresting each of the descendants of those who once caused their deaths...

June the spider and the lady who keeps the souls of everyone who arrives there...

Only the souls of the cursed and those who belong to the Wayne...

And he saw more and more times that he witnessed where disorder and despair arose and he should accept as part of himself...

And so used form and so arrived at that moment and saw crows and bats coming out of the hailing shadows and sign noises.

And then they ran and ran trying to escape the entrance of the cave he swore that no white man or woman any descendant of his enemies...

And his in none of his horses ran, but the shadows chased them dark claws held him plucking from his terrified horses they whined they ran fell...

Several giant claws and venoms of a red spider plucked them from the horses into the opening of the earth into the rivers of blood...

Some say they were slaughtered by demons from the mouth of hell and into caves and died of fright an immense black shadow that were divided, in long flames that flew around them.

And the spider that comes out of that cave, along the immense and forgotten rock of a narrow ravine of an immense dark cave.

And the moment would rest in peace and then return and so hunted andhuntedor and then stopped, and resumed all over again.

And all their descendants and that all redheaded women, not just redheads, this was euphemism, and of those men their children and grandchildren sacrificed and hunted.

And every twoand fifty years they would be done the same things with their brothers and sisters he hunted one hundred redheads and his children generated from them would be one hundred out of every hundred offered in sacrifices...

For over 30 years they would stop them afterwards, but he would be blessed and listen to Wayne's words...

And they would be generated in cycles of one hundred marked and sacrificed in honor and no wealth would be stolen from their allies if those who steal it will be cursed.

And to live without feeling they live unwillingly would be killed in life and lives in dead only given willingly and that their souls will betrapped.

And no destination with nowhere to go until the time to return Wayne the descendant of the first.

And the second that in a hundred-and-fifty-year cycle Wayne's son will be the reincarnation of the first bat..

And the first lord of ruin and resentment, will be a shell for the preservation of the bat he had lived in search of revenge...

And that the lifeline will be eternal while those who will be generated cursed in search of revenge the cubs sacrificed together the women who will be marked and thrown the vineyards of ancient hell and the...

Kingdoms of the king of the ruin of blood he saw as that fill the ancient kingdoms of Zarathanis...

And as ancient kingdoms and forging a means of living revenge for all eternity and so every thirty years, he would sacrifice 200 women whether they may be virgins or not.

And these being the chosen and descendants and offspring of their lineage of their enemies, born of women some redheads marked descendants of their enemies.

And descendants of the first men and mercenaries who had destroyed and killed their allies his family.

And they were chased one by one begged for their lives, Simonson was the first to be caught on a hunt..

And the priests and the shepherds, some farmers and all this man's allies feared for their lives and were not spared...

Some of the first to join in the ambush were caught, tortured and massacred, but not killed, from the last to the firsts,then they were imprisoned in lifeless death and life without death...

And to never move on, they were imprisoned their souls trapped on earth and to the cemetery and they were imprisoned like zombies begging for mercy

And then afraid, afraid they ran away and of course, tried, but were always found, in fact tried to hide, changed their names, but were always found.

And it is clear again without success, and so for every woman marked descendants of those who once destroyed their tribe.

And who fled marked by the symbol of the fox by the symbol of the bat by the symbol of the crow and the great white eagle the bird of thunder, mostly bound with blood on his hands he would return every hundred and fifty years.

And he would live and so also those who once knew his descendants would live with the riches of the earth for all eternity nothing could break the bond nothing would break the wheel of time...

Amid the massacre of the ancient village and the Indian reservation, no white man enemy of Wayne and the tribe, or descendant of themercenaries.

And of all those who joined Simonson and who helped him in the ambush and massacre, those who tried to flee...

And those who survived, were afraid and were hunted and tortured, they were hunted one by one of their descendants and relatives, those who joined in themassacre.

And for the few who returned or begged for mercy, they never set foot again, but one day they returned to that land, as if they had forgotten, as if it were just a story.

And he was counting on it, life becomes history,the stories became legends and so they forget as a lullaby and tales to scare little children ...

And that made him angry, but at the same time it helped him, he didn't arrive just in time for those who once escaped and few survivors would be just the few...

And those left repopulated the place only wayne's descendants their children and grandchildren could set foot on the ancient land.

And they hunted him down those who feared for their lives, fled, and yet they would be found...

And those who dare to steal their riches and set foot in the holy land will be persecuted and cursed their souls tornout.

And of their bonds to life broken and their families persecuted by the venomous creatures..

And that in the ancient earth the gold and ores all that was born will be multiplied in times without end as long as they live in revenge...


	109. Chapter 109

32

When in the midst of disorder Wayne was not...

He didn't make it in time. Simonson,, he simply took several allies and decimated the reserve...

There were too many sayings and lies where he saw them creating gossip and lies about him...

And those who remained did not survive long and then those who killed them fled...

And they hunted them there was their left hand... Lupus...

And throughout the week he hunted them with the help of Lupus,and all those who could not be caught, those who were caught and brought to justice the white man, but that was what meant nothing...

And they didn't do anything to the injustice of the white man...

And in the face of the prejudice of everything in life, then both Wayne became complicit in the plan of revenge of silver fox...

And he told his sons and descendants where their riches came from told the curse the plan of revenge.

And so remembering every moment that made him return and provide revenge against all the descendants of these men, came back and returned, he tried to fight, but still...

And he tried to convince the silver fox revenge would lead to nothing, but nothing was changed, and for the sake of the lands and daughters who would still come he succumbed.

And the will of silver fox and the silver wolf was unanimous, he left the man in his personal vengeance, even he...

And none of his descendants did anything that could change the magic of revenge.

And until the last descendant of those who united the first time against their ruin will perish and thus they their bodies would be freed from their eternal imprisonment...

But those who were arrested by the law of the white man did not stay long imprisoned and in his prison...

And they took them nowhere, but children and grandchildren, and their children and great-grandchildren and their descendants were hunted down.

And gradually his daughters those who inherited the blood from their hands were marked in always shrouded in darkness...

And so they were hunted, their descendants sometimes marked and taken to the lower kingdoms and the mark was always taken to hell.

And so time went by and wandering endlessly without excuse and so went away and so returned to put into practice, and their descendants had knowledge...

And the women marked and offered of offering to old beasts their children sacrificed equally and so he absorbed their lives and again lived more years...

And of course everyone in that forgotten and cursed city envied Wayne, and tried to destroy him in countlessways...

And he had the power to rise again, and he had the power to enjoy a momentary vengeance.

And of course they never succeeded, in a way... and neither... that... permanent I would say, Septimus had several children, and several descendants, over time...

And that of hischildren..., and over time from time to time..., some were hunted for being different.

But there was only one of each generation left...

And as a healer and priest alchemist, he imbued himself with creating a way to camouflage his true nature and that of his sons and descendants.

Septimus tells the story within his family, a diary that began with Nathaniel and moved on...

And written by every generation of Wayne, and he had made and kept inscriptions of sacrifices and curses.

And both the notes, also of how to exorcise purify seal, and many ways to overcome and subdue his enemy rival and whoever he was human or not.

And had made the ancient hill where today is the Wayne mansion within the cave a sacred site...

And before him, also the predecessor he was a powerful priest, he had inherited these powers...

And he was a man of magic... so... ancient seemed almost divine.

And coming from the darkness and rivers of blood, which purified, and their ancestors imprisoned over the centuries the curses purifying...

And in turn, he had as old counselors, a spider, black and red, two cats a white and orange gust.

And a black one-eyed red and the other blue, a dog Border Collie,a snake swims a crow and a white bat and an owl.

Powerful, talking totem animals, who had been for ages before he advised his ancestors.

And so he did for generations, some of them were persecuted and a descendant who would come to revenge was born of pain and suffering, and of course the power was born of pain and suffering.

I wouldn't be a Wayne if it wasn't, I wouldn't suffer, I wouldn't be a Wayne...

They were legends that a man claimed to roam the earth and every fifty years silver wolf returned...

And in this out was going to meet...

And sometimes fifty years or more...

And in a few moments they met...

And he returned and so hunted the descendants of those who did sufferr...

And he searched and visited for several months until several times his children were taken to the point of not existing and their women forgotten and crazed...

But he knew he wouldn't be back so soon for that life...

The thousand years of darkness and the thousand deaths in life...

In his calculations, he managed to spend a year, or thousands of years, between times, present past and future...

Theu who knows end of the world end times, either seemed early creation, or before that...

And in about 3 years of torture, and he saw the man actually recorded each of the countless torture sessions...

And he was tortured molested and raped...

And he did not know how much, or how or where, or nowhere, so at the present time when Henry's staff...

And he would go through his heart,somehow he penetrated,soon his chest, he jammed and when he least expected...

And he went through and the same pain he had felt before the rape the moment...

And tudo returned to his body, but he knew that at that time he momentarily managed to let go of his hand...

And yes, he had encrusted threaded and pierced directly into his heart, and looked and saw in it the heart crystal...

And i should kill him, and it is, of course, in this contest, that an immense red glow and then Henry spoke an enraged growl interrupted by crows...

And the glow above their heads and several crows and bats arose and flew in back of him next to several bats...

And these that arose from the confines of the cave he was being raised up with glassy eyes, and at that hour, without thinking,

Don't you want to die? – Asked with sawn teeth trying to hold the staff, but was pressed more. Hell is waiting for you.

His gaze addressed the man, the look that was once a mortal of a crystalline blue now a red with the staff.

And above him and with a gallows that he never thought he'd let go ofhisbra...

And while the crystal heart fused with a moon on its arm following over its skin to its heart...

And it was all the inscriptions burned his skin like burning fire, and at that time were tattoos of darkness, which adorned his body hot embers he wished to die...

In the middle of the staff that stood there in his stomach jammed he was drained by the hole in it an incandescent glow, appeared gloomy as lights of an end of the tunnel falling like a tunnel...

And he doesn't... Had... endlessly a forgotten hole of time and the voice arose accompanied by crows that only he could see and looked into his blue eyes...

Wandered the ends of the abyss, he had walked through the gates of death, and in him he had taken him as an equal to reveal to all his power to be morebeautiful...

And intelligent that there is, so I say awaken your senses, reveal the truth and only it can be attenuated no truth.

And absolute no less to what we said and or talked about so follow me to the ends of time and the gates of death...

\- Your will had guided your eyes not until beyond the depths look well separate there and say goodbye to your old form...

Open the doors of wisdom and claim everything in your view...

Your will and the only one worth the only one that exists... – Heard like a crack in your mind if you were dead or didn't know, but you wish you could once again see hear and fight yourstrength.

And that they considered extinct could come back into existence even if only for a few seconds or just an instant in time...

His eyes opened scarlet aura like the ruin or blood that impregnated his body, falling straight to what they seemed to be, natural pools of águas thermis that would be hot or scalding...

And with gallows he recovered he tore off the staff, but before they were absorbed by his body, he heard the call,, coming to his side the most beautiful woman who saw queen of ruin.

Come to me he heard next to you, take my hand and see all the possibilities, all lives, past present and future. it was blood healing hiswounds...

And he kicked into another vortex,, the man never to see to never again find traveling aimlessly out of hellish dimensions...

And soaked by energy turning into an immense scaly demon wrapped in energy and spectral and scary, twisted red horns...

And it was like a mixture of dragon and bat, sharp wings of immense wings, and just as possessed between the portals...

Again elevated and several portal passages of the multiverse took him from the beginning of the times of creation.

And until the end of the times of destruction as a glimpse of energy and demonic form...

And going through every dimension every shape every place and swallowing the stars...

And that one day there were demons and souls that once existed of civilizations, and just as that pass through each dimension every place, every form...

And whenever he came back after passing he went against ancient kingdoms.

And so he saw present future past several worlds while he was engulfed to other worlds...

And in the midst of that he saw an old case the forgotten case...

Cases he could solve if he were there...

And he saw how just a passerby a viewer...

And so he wandered through the time continuous space time...

\- There are several cases, cases of raped women found dead and others who rave in Arkham they have been in Arkham for a long time, long enough to say that the rapes in his mind continue for a long time... – He said.

And then Batman, what do you think? She asked her in his direction. Are they hallucinations? " He continued.

\- No... - I'd say. " Unless it was a collective hallucination...

\- Long enough not to be just hallucination... - Complete the dark knight...

\- She is not the only one, some women whisper in the corridors as if they could not be heard and equal to the time when women disappear...

And even if no one remembers,, no one knows at the same time,, in which children disappear without a trace without any recollection...

And as if it were the creation of the minds of troubled women who never existed that the whole of a lifetime never existed is filling clinics of Metropolis and Gotham some particular institutions. " Said the girl.

\- As you know said, if no one remembers how some children disappear and women also like this and just the fruit of imagination, here in this state I can not do anything ... - Said.

\- And he listened to the random conversation of an undercover doctor as a patient...

\- I've been to the clinic a few times and spent a few days at Arkham before discharge, not long enough to go through this after all...

And I can't be hypnotized or drugged, but I talked to some patients they report the same case...

And I showed up. Lark Carpenter said the door through the stop.

\- You know I also work part-time at Arkham. á...

And here, but actually I also have suspicions, but not enough I believe that everything can be the setup of some psychic.

Why didn't you go to the police? He asked,

Actually, I tried. "He said looking. "They shod me out. " He said.

The girl even pretending to be crazy.

And while the man spoke. - It's not thateasy.

" I am clinically unstable at least that's what it said in the file when I infiltrated, I'm considered a crazy and insane.

And no one would believe me, no one would believe in an insane person and easier to believe in big lies than in small truths..

And no one would listen to me, you as the greatest detective in the world could believe that at least research.

Especially now. " He said.

Why is that? Asked the intrigued dark knight.

You're not here, Batman.

Bruce Wayne and Batman haven't been here in over 15 years. " He said. You don't exist. - It concluded.

Wow, that's all right. - He said he was looking towards the horizon. "And so he looked at her again.

It's a long time. " He said.

"How long has Bruce Wayne disappeared, really? He asked.

\- Fifteen years... - He looked as if he was going to disappear

\- Fifteen years ago he was kidnapped and saw no news...

Everybody saw it. "She said. "I saw, because the sky was taken by the storm what everyone called the mouth of hell, and Bruce Wayne and released monsters... – Said.

\- Let's ignore that part and tell me what happened. " He said.

" He said watching him. " I believe that whoever is doing this has some power to erase trail or psychic powers he manipulates memories and even erasestraces. – Continued.

\- After all you saw that even in dreams they could not just be dreams.

\- I could not seem that someone always tries to erase concrete clues and sometimes this seems to disappear I could not erase and or say that a patient of mine simply and raped inside the premises of Arkham

\- But I realized he had to not get anyone's attention so there wasn't a way to undo what we believe.

\- If that's true like you haven't been affected and neither has this homicidal clown.

I have two choices. " It said to Batman seeing a girl floating in the air...

\- One, he did not bother to completely erase the mind of all the crazy, after all who would believe in a mentally unstable person, no one and of course...

And he'd worry, he'd just ignore it and fill it with sleeping drugs.

– Have you ever imagined the amount of crazy and missing children that no one is looking for, amount of suicides you have in Arkham...

And delirious, speaking of their children who never had, and husbands who talk about their wives who never had, and too strange, there is no way so many people have spoken and raved about the same thing.

Unless Gotham is a mad den and everyone should be thrown into Arkham...

\- In my case I am a resident psychiatrist am not just a man who for some time had a nervous breakdown and was away the wife of a deceased friend killed him.

And she was a psychiatrist too, but it seems he didn't care about me. Arkham. – Disse.

\- In my case the same as hers I'm crazy homicidal who would believe me. - Said the joker

Two of them. " He said.

\- I'm not affected by drugs and I can't sleep as much as I can to stay calm, but even so, I see what shouldn'texist.

And then the only ones who would believe you would be crazy, communists and terminally ill, most of them raving and end up dying or living their whole lives sedated.

\- How are you not sedated, delirious or trapped in Arkham? - Asked Bruce.

It's money. "He said looking around and so they both rolled their eyes...

\- What if I helped you like I was going to get out of here?

\- I'm an excellent illusionist actually all I need to do and create an illusion and nothing else in thecase.

And i just don't know how you're going to solve this or how you're going to do it to bypass the system without a trace..

And levitating and getting in pe but I don't know what to do.

\- If I have contacts in Arkham,and also have ideas that some who work here are plotting with it..

And I think everything can be changed, but I don't know how.

\- I need a distraction that diverts my attention so I can get around and solve this case. " He said.

\- Everyone has to believe that I didn't come back, and that even less I'm okay. " He said.

Or disappeared. I said it at the time. "But it's not far from being found, i don't think anyone knows I'm really back. – Said.

"I'm practically a ghost. " He said.

\- I'm a psychic and an illusionist, who has the ability to influence thoughts, but it's limited. " He said.

"You have to have the right idea of what you want to do the right thing.

Well, that's good. "He said. We will meet 15 years before this moment, but could you tell me in advance what happened in the meantime? He asked.

Yes, of course. " He said. What do you want to know? He asked.

\- Everything from the beginning. - Said Batman.

And first. "He said.

"Tell me who the victims he took from Arkhamwere.

It's not a problem. "She said.

\- I want you to be ready to help.

\- And my goal, and simple, you must keep the illusion for a few days, then should undo the illusion gradually and later keep the fact that I was kidnapped...

Are you sure about that? Carpenter asked.

What about you? Eduarda? He asked...

It's all right.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

"If all goes well, no one will know I'm here. " He said.

"And they won't know I've returned... - Concluded.

"Not even what I know about it. " He said.

And so everyone there parted...

And Bruce traveled back in time.

And his reginas rubrum tenebris abyss were his secret agents...

And he in the midst of the time when he traveled through the multiverse and saw its countless phases and pronouncements...

And he was there right after years after the creation of that Kenyon and so he saw that ship he went in there and watched every one of its passages...

If not all or at least half of that territory was a huge mother ship if not half the earth...

In fact, if we take into account that the earth and actually a part of a ship divided into all the planets of the solar system.

Gotham is a city belonging to Arizona, and the city of Gotham in turn that borders the city of Metropolis which is a city of Colorado.

And on its southern border, because to the southeast is the Grand Canyon, and it's outside of Arizona, and so it belongs to the state of Arizona...

And in the case and Gotham and a city that has a road that leads to the Grand Canyon and so it is part of a city belonging to Arizona is limited to the south.

And near the southwest with the Mexican states of Sonora and Baja California,

And the entire length of its winding corridors extremely below the sewers lies the immense cave that having to actually...

And the expanse of a ship surrounds the underground caves below sea level and passes through interconnected caves and immense corridors...

And that as streams and underwater lakes are said underground, and extends through all the states that border arizona passing...

And from a whole part of Metropolis, Colorado, Arizona, the entire Grand Canyon to Gotham to Baja California and a part of the desert bordering Mexico.

And one of these underground streams and rivers is connected to the bat cave...

All its caves have extensive and winding labyrinths and corridors and an immense citadel, and were also built in stone bynature.

And that he took advantage of a ship that has existed for thousands of years in indigenous civilizations...

And the natives had their stories, and interconnected and connected coated with the rock that stretched out and over the alien metal that surrounds it and thus its technology.

The entire ship also extends to these territories from the entire city of Gotham to the Grand Canyon to the west with the U.S. states of California andNevada.

And to the north with Utah, in the far northeast with Colorado, and to the east with New Mexico which in turn encompasses all the states bordering it.

The entire territory of Arizona, deepening in all the Grand Canyon, Utah, California, Nevada, New Mexico and Colorado.

With a little more than 295,000 km on the surface does not compare the immense cave and its corridors, it is the sixth largest American state in area and the caves below sea level.

And a whole huge ship that's below sea level, that can never leave the site if that happens..

And it will be the cause of an immense crater and an earthquake of astronomical magnitude.

This he realized in his travels through these extensions that it was not only that part of the territory that was part of the site, the whole Kenyon and ates the caves were part of theship.

And it was practically part of it to the core of the earth, it seemed to lead to an immense interdimensional ship that took the other dimension...

And there was a huge reactor that was its core... Help you not draw energy from the center of the reactor, at least no one here is as dumb as the old Kryptonians..

And being a superpopulated city and thus Gotham is part of a border with Grand Kanyon Park and thus exists throughout the underground.o.

And that passes through the entire Canyon in its extensive caves underground and so throughout the length of Arizona mainly the Canyon a huge mother ship.

So large that it can open interdimensional holes that it has inside it 12 cores and also 15 interdimensional reactors... 10 part of ships the so-called ship of the beginning and end...

And there was that ship the computer itself the information center the Sun itself was a large and steamy source of energy that was camouflaged from star...

It was actually a perpetual energy engine that sucked energy from nearby stars in a way that their own perpetual energy can't be exhausted...

Actually the moon was not a natural but artificial satellite that had been positioned to catalog information and that could also be used as a spy and so its interior could be accessed with a transporter...

And it would be a part of the reactor divided to protect the entire solar system.

And so it showed that the ship contained in it an ark cataloguing zillions of genetic materials of thousands of species of beings, a true interplanetary and interdimensional ark...

There was a map that showed the location of more than thousands of planets and constellations...

This was the reason for the existence of the Canyon the formation of a space of a corridor of a cave and its extension an immense lost ship.

And millennia before krypton existed and we choose a point in the universe to create life and study its process...

Today he could use only as one of his numerous hiding places that not even the justice league knows, only four villains who now lost in time know and their reginas tenebris have idea...

And in this way the entire length of the Grand Kanyon and a part of the southeast of the state and so they saw that below the Grand Canyon in turn the caves are extensive with corridors and interconnected.

And so the formation of all the labyrinths that run through it are formed by rocky corridors, and they all pass under neath the entire city to what they found all over the Canyon...

And in this way all states in total caves are connected and life forms are an immense ancient alien technology of knowledge so ancient before kryptonians and their technology.

Years ago, before the beginning of the new 52 or the leap of time in the midst of a space of years, and years after the end of Krypton, even with its technology.

And in the ancient states, of golden times in the city called Zon Hal D'oohn Rarad'on, by thenatives, and called the New Halizon Zarador-na by the Native Americans...

And today forgotten from a country town, in the interior of Gotham, a city that has long been bought and attached to Wayneproperties.

And it has as its territory and founded by three families and among them Wayne and ancient Native American tribes...

And before Bruce Wayne's early childhood his own birth and his first coming, and Barry Allen or even any hero of today this story happened around 1976...

And it was that the city was soon abandoned and forgotten by the government gradually the equally abandoned citizens.

He had found several old and very dusty video tapes and at that time trying to see theircontent.

And so putting in an old projector old, even if dusty of nothing, but actually not being a human technology...

More than that, the voices that heard so much and that screams so much in his mind he knew that there were voices coming from other worlds...

It was a dusty old archive room falling apart, moths and little lighting, the impressive was that there was light andlighting.

And the technology was built on the basis of another technology and still worked..

And being nothing more than a hybrid form of alien technology mixed with coluniana and pre Kryptonian,and so the central nucleus exists in thedepths.

There was the history and even documents of the city hall one can call it so, it seemed that even the leaves.

And blackened, and in good condition even for the time, were panels and these coated to store, store for whom...

Everything there had as if they saved for someone predestined to go to the place even more than fifty years ...

As you know, activity records and the abandonment of a project...

And he traveled in an instant of time when everything changed...

Do not know for whom, knowledge and banned from the history of the city a place with bars and to its horror.

And around him there were debris,, blackened and destrinchados remains of living beings,, scattered entrains as if they created a great shape of chimeras of living beings...

And they were shapeless skeletons, even if around ancient symbols written with blood and pieces of humans and animals as reassembled, reassembled as that carved the blood around was disgusting and disgusting...

And that was the entrance from which the caves came from... an entrance to the same place from which he was held captive...

In this small town there was an isolated construction of a city where there were several laboratories, it was where he was going were like hidden, clues to lead to other hidden places ...

Amid forgotten milharais that were not once contaminated by mutations and transgenic products, blackened plantations and sometimes were not.

And nothing but spoiled and eaten by insects and fungi, and isolated farms that today only exist arid and lifeless lands with dry hay passing by...

That cornfield of those abandoned lands without owner and productivity of a land killed and forgotten by the government because they were not productive and without any hope.

And in addition to quiet and isolated cities of the arid and dry interior, it was the perfect place for illegal experiments and various laboratories and clinics isolated fromvillages.

And it was even more isolated and there was an enriched plutonium plant, which apparently were abandoned...

And a long time ago there was an explosion, there was a radioactive products plant inside a city forgotten by god abandoned and destroyed...

This was the perfect location... And from a city a power plant of a huge immense construction that was magically sustained.

And with the time around him the coating was not natural, but this was not done by human hands...

They took advantage of an alien building and built it on top...

That city would serve as the basis of experiments...

In the citadel and an isolated laboratory far from others, few more than two thousand inhabitants a city in the interior of Gotham, and that would serve as a basis for testing in the first and second world war.

And where nothing good and that could be used on a daily basis, his thoughts would come out of that place his knowledge would be isolated.

And in other times... in golden and dazzling times...

They were golden and enlightened times without worries and thoughts away from wars and conflicts other than the cold war, and so in the midst of a research center and an immensebuilding.

And that it was covered in and around trees,which was dry and arid climate, and rocky mountains and isolated, as if they were stopped in the 40s, with the exception of technology...

And its few inhabitants wore costumes of typical Native American cultures and were isolated from the rest of the world, and as if they werestopped.

And in times after the present year of 1940, in his youth as a businessman...

And they were found in these surroundings only with field clothes and others only with small resting clothes, but on the inside of thebuilding.

And surrounded by isolated fields and with onethe immense construction of an isolated atomic plant in mountainous surroundings...

Streets illuminated with archotes and oil lamps scattered throughout the squares and local streets and old shops and still lived with an indigenous tribe, from the time was what remained...

And by the streets of dirt and green grass today dry, and by the streets and tall buildings surrounded by high flowery fields and immense trees...

And large and small mountains, with equally illuminated roofs and dark alleyways and research buildings on the edge of the city.

And he saw that accompanied to see where it would take him...

People warm and scattered walking the busy streets are whose padded and velvety clothes of the fifties...

It was one of the tallest buildings built in Gotham, or for that city, for golden age of enlightenment and so between the so-called...

And so the data and projects cataloged lias if Zarathanisproject, in this time of youth and learning at the time of the war long they were united in a laboratory with reinforced glazing.

And so among old recordings hidden among various papers in the vaults of an ancient project that has long been abandoned and forgotten in the coffers of the old Wayne mansion...

And there was a container key from several abandoned warehouses near Gotham Pier...

They believed, they that in the midst of so many cables and glasses and containers and an immense particle accelerator adapted in protons andneutrals ...

And with a circular panel and a dimensional vortex with panels, an interdimensional reactor, floating devices of containment passages...

And there was inside a reinforced room, bulletproof windows,, an immense and circular place and full of pipes and chains..

And with ducts and various tubes of energia and concentrated explosion, which existed legends told by the ancestors and ancient tribes once existing now extinct and or exiled and or even lost...

And he remembered that in an instant of time at a time he traveled and saw an interdimensional reactor being created...

And he was at that place in the body of... Your father...? ...

And at that time he saw himself hiding inside an artificial planet...

A tube resembling an atomic energy tube and a centrifugal gallows core with running energy and circles that had built time after a form of energy containment and centrifuge gallows form...

And there was a book or a notebook that he used and cataloged the information, and also a panel that he used and abused his knowledge...

They said there was a parallel world of ancient stories, ancient legends told by the natives, ancient legends that they interviewed many of the ancient tribes called Nahua Aruati..

And yes, there was that entrance, the dimensions of Zarathanis and the rivers of blood had several passages between the so-called pockets of reality and the dimensional cracks...

The nation called Blackfeet had a nation that lived isolated called Rubrum Alis Argentum...

And who lived between the stripes also known as the RedWings...

And the tribe of the RedHandsIndian Reservation...

And this is an Indian reservation and headquarters for Siksikaitsitapi people in the United States.

Located in Montana and among its members are composed mainly by the Piegan blackfeet (Ampskapi Piikani band) of the largest ethnic group historically described as the Blackfoot Confederacy .

It is located east of Glacier National Park and borders the Canadian province of Alberta. Cut Bank Creek and Birch Creek form part of its eastern and southern borders.

The reserve contains 3,000 square miles (7,800 km2), twice the size of the national park and larger than the state ofDelaware.

It is located in parts of the glacier and Pondera , and were municipalities, but the municipalities wereconducted strategically located in equal parts...

The reserve is also east of the Lewis and Clark National Forest in Montana, which contains the Badger-Two Medicine area, sacred to the Blackfeetpeople, but in reality it was larger...

And they were mostly women were shamans...

There was a territory hidden among the caves of the mountains that led to the lower kingdoms and underground caves...

And when there were the countless massacres that only a few red skins survived...

And among them were the Ghost Wolf...

The animals of that region, were connected with the totems and avatars and with spiritual powers...

This sacred part of the Rocky Mountain Front was excluded blackfeet lands in a Treaty of 1896...

And how muchreserves give various accesses between the underground caves and the various wells and ores in time that are hidden the ores that access, hunt and fish rights.

Since the early 1980s, when the Bureau of Land Management approved drilling rights concessions without consultation with the tribe, indians have worked to protect this sacredarea...

And the pockets areon the back of their traditional religious rituals.

And that was of a tribe belonging to the ancient tribe of Mor'huag, Miami of the ancient history belonged to them the ancient Mia'hagami, Aruahi.

And the tribes are in contrasts the various monuments and totems that exist in potions...

And all that region was around underground caves, abandoned mines, underground caves beneath and inside mountains that are around them...

Elevations in the reserve range from a low of 3,400 feet (1,000 m) to an elevation of 9,066 feet (2,763 m) on mainmountain, and this is a small plot that is known for the region...

Adjacent mountains include Ninaki Mountain and Papoose that look properly to natural caves throughout the mountains and with thousands of expanses.

And abandoned mines that have been built caves that connect both them and the expanses of caves that run throughout the territory.

The eastern part of the reserve is mainly open hills ofpasture.

And hidden from buffalo...

And while a narrow strip along the western edge and are covered by fir forests and some hidden expanses...

And among these hidden expanses were passages between the worlds...

And between the underground citadel...

Free-ranging cattle are present in several areas, sometimes including on roads.

The Blackfeet and the Rubrumhands and their ancestors occupied this area for 10,000 years, according to their oral history.

And it was in the midst of the great indian massacres between the immigrant conflicts that there was the massacre...

The Waynes thinking they could end the massacres simply bought that place and kept them as a backup...

And there was an agreement that even today with the death of the ancestors the stories of their fellowship and the union of the king of themoon.

And among india continues until today, even with the previous massacre remind by the spirits their attempts at protection...

They have dominated a large territory that extends to what has been defined as Canada since the 19th century.

Its sacred history was centered on what is now known as the Badger-Two Medicalarea, known as the "Cathedral" of origin and creation.

In the late 19th century, Blackfeet territory was invaded by The Americans and European Canadians, and several branches of the people were forced to cede land...

And with that they kept fighting for the land, even if Nathaniel took the land under his protection...

And finally, move to smaller indian reserves in the United States..

And among these reserves were still the old underground mines...

And the reserves in Canada. Adjacent to its reserve, established by the Treaty of 1896, are two areas controlled by the federal government: the Lewis and Clark National Forest...

And even though it was created in 1896, it contains the Badger-Two Medicine area..

And in theory the area encompassed 200 square miles (130,000 acres),but they did not count on the hidden areas under the forests and underground caves and mines... and Glacier National Park . Swaning Park.

And thembos are connected by caves and mines...

And the mountains that led to the other side, without clear knowledge of the general public, and part of the ancient territory of the tribal nation,the Wayne began their agreement between the nations began well before well in the period of colonization...

Around the first contact between the settlers and the Native Americans...

And they were one of those reasons for the Wayne attacks and ambushes...

The Badger-Two Medicine area is in the Rocky Front national forest mountain and a part between the mountains and between the mine passes...

The Blackfeet call the Rockies the "backbone of the World."

Their names for peaks include Morning Star, Poia, Little Plume, Run Crane, Spotted Eagle, Kiyo, Scarface, Elkcalf Bullshoe, and Curly Bear.

Due to its isolated location, the residents of the reserve suffered high unemployment.

In May 2016, the Unemployment Statistics Montana Local (LAUS).

The place was practically a tourist area and forests, the environment was conducive in the cultivation of rare plants, of medicinal properties found only in that region...

There was a convention with carriers and ecological environmental tourism enterprises...

There was in question, that he could use, market for his own benefit and patent all plants and thereby use in research of various branches...

Some medications could be used in a few years, since he discovered them years later, but his time travel did something he didn't do before...

Preliminary program uncorrected seasonality data reports the rate is 11.0% in reserve (for comparison, at the same time, unemployment was 3.6% for Montana and 4.5% for NOS).

And then there was a pension and also the trade and tourism that was directed at maintaining the reservation.

In 2001, biareported 69% unemployment among registered members of the tribe. Among those who were employed that year, 26% earned less than the poverty guideline.

The main source of income from the reserve is oil and natural gas leases from oil fields on tribal land.

In 1982, there were 643 oil producing wells and 47 gas producing wells.

Which is not the current truth...

The dimensional portals were located in the underground forests...

But in reality he kept the real number a secret...

And Wayne companies have full control of the region, and keeping the jobs of thousands of inhabitants of the reserve...

And in question, that makes him keep track of water, underground wells...

And ores in his power, according to the

The reserve also has an important tourist industry.

Other economic activities include livestock and a small timber industry that maintains reforestation.

And always with the aim of keeping the reserve as green as possible, one by the ecosystem and the other, are through its underground passages.

And keeping according to popular folklore and in the midst of it he can use it to his advantage by guarding the underground passages that had access to citadels.

And this one that supported the Indian Blackfeet Writing Company pencil factory in Browning.

There are no paved north-south roads in Glacier National Park, this was strategic, making it difficult for curious people to access and for that he needed to find creative ways to make access difficult.

Access to sites on the east side of the park is provided by US Route 89, which crosses the reservation to the Canada-US border, crossing near mainmountain.

And there were accesses between the mountains, if you knew their location, it would be possible to pass clandestinely, between the two countries inside the caves and mountains.

It provides access to the Canadian sister national park, Waterton Lakes.

Both east-westroutes, to the course and following a main route of the park..

And through the reservation, as well as the passenger train service,unaware that there was one more besides Amtrak Empire Builder, but there was a third route, built right at the time of prohibition...

In order to simply facilitate the trade of beverages...

Several hiking trails continue outside the park and throughout the reserve; they require Blackfeet-issued licenses for use.

Farms located at least partially in the reserve reported a total income of $9 million in 2002.

And indigenous and Wayne property, creating jobs and transportation...

There was a convention and sale and trade between mystical worlds and were accompanied by the natives...

And they supervised and monitored business between the tribes that had connection and contacts between them...

And from time to time they chose an envoy of the tribe as a mediator among the mystical and dimensional peoples...

A total of 354 farms covered 1,291,180 acres (5,225.2 km2), most of the land in the reserve.

Most of these farms or ranches were family-owned, including the 198 native American-owned farms.

Eighty percent of the land was used to raise beefcattle, which produced eighty percent of agricultural income.

Other animals included pigs and chickens that were traded with other tribes and dimensional trade.

And with only small amounts of cattle,, milk,, bison, horses,buffaloes and sheep..

Of the 245,530 acres (993.6 km2) used for crop growth, only 32,158 acres (130.14 km2), or 13%, wereirrigated.

Raised crops includedwheat, barley and hay with a smaller amount of oats. .

Tribe members work seasonally on a firefighting fire, a considerable source of individual income.

In 2000, about 1,000 Blackfeet worked as firefighters, including the main mountain team Elite Hotshots.

Firefighting income grossed $6.1 million that year.

And it was easy to keep the kind of income, trade and in fact not far that was the real income in question, there was what he said tax evasion ...

However, this income is highly variable, depending on the severity of the fire season.

At a marathon session on Friday, April 30, 2010, the Blackfeet Tribal Business Council (BTBC) approved three major initiatives totaling $5.5 million.

The revenue was to be derived from payments for oil exploration from Newfield Production Co which was actually a subsidiary and a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises...

And that he kept it secretly, everyone in greater and smaller numbers had ties to wayne companies.

The BTBC approved a $200 special payments per capita for all 16,500 members, initial funding for a new grocery store in Browning, and more than $1 million for the acquisition of land within the reserve to return the goods to tribal control.

They planned to make payments $200 per capita within 60 days.

And while they never understood the interest in conservation and the protection of the Waynes, the reserve.

This special per capita is separated from December anualmente and even if in reality the payments per capita, made from rental revenues.

And by a trade established and between the dimensions and between these and peoples of Faeria..., it was not really the real value.

And well it was in this period one of the ambushes against Nathaniel.

And between those mystical rails and the dimensional trains there was thus a free trade, of course not even the popular and off-reserve knew about the true nature and the real value of their profit.

The rocky mountain front near Birch Creek The Badger-Two Medicine is "covered by the Treaty of 1896, which gives members of the Blackfeet tribe the right to hunt and fish.

And the abundance of undisclosed fish they arise underground from passages between the worlds...

And anywhere in the area according to state law and cut wood for home use.

And that's nowhere near being a more open trade.

Treaty Blackfeet states, as well as the spiritual and cultural uses of Badger-Two Medicine are pre-existing rights...

They would give to make treated with plants that were grown well at the time of the crops of plants of the dimensions in which Bruce was on his train trip...

Blackfeet tribal members have used the Badger-Two Medicine and its waters for hundreds of years for vision missions and other religious and cultural and medicinal purposes...

And from time to time there were the months of the cultural week that each of the portals opened..

And there was free trade among each of the peoples, who were of all days where the blue light of the moon arose.

Before the 19th century the Cheyennes lived a quiet life in the greater Minnesota region.

And this region that according to were among the open and mountains and forests were hidden there, but the view.

They were living in the swampy woodlands of that land and interdimensional commerce...

During this period, a great mutiny of indigenous tribes, caused by the expansion of the European white man, forced the Cheyennes out of their region, taking them westward.

And being appeased by the agreements of the dimensional portals, many tribes negotiated with free trade.

They eventually migrated to the Great Plains, and these had a branch between the mountains...

And that's where they branched out into nomadic factions: some hunted buffalo and others were mounted warriors and then they were a dimension hidden among the caves...

And they were going to be traceable during this period...

Here, the cheyennes nation and its culture have evolved becoming famous ever since.

They are formidable warriors, hunters, with strong and ethical women, people with a harmonious relationship with the natural environment.

Many of these taught in their parties and training with the spirits...

And it arose next to strange plants brought from other dimensions always in the cultural weeks they exchange the teachings and cultural...

The soil is composed of rocks, several particles that do not fill their entire volume, resulting in empty spaces that can be filled by water.

And these were one of the pockets of water hidden among the underground caves the water itself provided the abundance and did not need to be traded and the payment of water.

Part of the water, whether from rains, rivers, lakes, or melting snow, seeps into the soil, occupying, along with the air, the space between the fragments that compose it.

This water is the so-called water table.

The deepest sheet of water is called the artesian sheet.

For the extraction of water from underground, groundwater or artesian sheets, shallow wells or deep wells are used...

And respectively and these wells are scattered throughout the reserve.

An aquifer is a formation or group of geological formations that can store groundwater.

They are porous and permeable rocks, capable of retaining water and insealing it.

These mobile reservoirs gradually supply artesian rivers and wells.

And they're all over the territory, mountains, rocks and caves...

They can be used by man as a source of water for consumption.

As with surface water, they require care to avoid contamination.

The increasing use by industry, agriculture and human consumption threatens aquifers and puts this issue on the environmental agenda around the world.

It is a large storage of groundwater without much loss by evaporation originated from geological formations, consisting of permeable rocks and pores or fractures...

And that they were permanent and never ended...

And it was that it is fed by the waters of the rains, the seas, the nearest springs and that end up penetrating the aquifers through an important mechanism...

And it was known infiltration, because it has as characteristic the permeability necessary for the movement.

The extent of an aquifer can be from one to thousands of square kilometers, and also thickness from one to hundreds of square meters depending on the location and region.

In fact, it ran through the entire territory...

The flow of water within an aquifer has two components: horizontal and vertical

Also during this period, two Cheyennes factions that had lost contact in the distant past, each of them unaware of the existence of theother.

But the return with the ancient using the inscriptions of the caves and the conversations and periodic contact in the weeks of the blue light of the moon, at the time of fraternization between the periods between the cultural weeks...

And they unexpectedly met in a hunting match, where they then met, after discovering that they were people who really had something in common.

These two tribes were the Suhtais and the tis-tis-stahts who somewhere in ancient time must have been forced to separate, destined to gather centuries later.

Each tribe brought something sacred and instrumental without equal, which completed the other nation.

The tis-tis-stahts brought the Holy Arrows Convention, along with the government infrastructure, a council of forty-four chiefs and army structure.

And among the Wayne generations, he maintains the reserve and conservation of that nature among the groups and the secrets of the tribes...

The Suhtais brought the Sacred Buffalo Hat Convention, along with most religious ceremonies, including the "Great Shawl Ceremony", commonly known as the Sun Dance.

Together, the Cheyennes grew into a powerful tribe, forming alliances with other tribes, Lakota, Sioux, and Arapaho.

Although the Cheyennes fought with different tribes such as pawnees, kiowas, crows, shoshonis, and others, they succeeded in expanding their territories from Dakota, Montana, to New Mexico and Arkansas.

And the spirits that roamed freely between the entrances of the mountains...

In the mid-1800s, the United States began expanding its cities and demarcated its new territories on the lands of the Plains Indians.

And even after the chases between the Kanes and the Waynes...

The firstcontacts between them saw what they could not see in the white man...

Contact between the Cheyennes and the White Man became more frequent and remained relatively calm until the infamous "Sand Creek Massacre" in November 1864...

And that's where when they opened the portals and the Waynes bought the reservation...

And they wanted to keep where more than a hundred cheyennes and arapahos were killed who were under the care of the great chief Black Kettle, and under the protection of the American army.

And it was in the great ambush between the Waynes, Septimos,Nathaniel and White Wolf...

The undeniable act of genocide and the mutilations that occurred made the Cheyennes had nochoice.

And other than going into more than twenty wars a year, which could only end with their decimation and their conquest by the white man.

Several times Nathaniel intervened and several times swore revenge...

And because of that he was persecuted with his union with the chief's daughter was the fuse...

And fearing the spread between the forces and all the violence, where the attack occurred they were massacred in this period in question when White Wolf swore revenge...

And the machine would recreate a portal that would take them to the legends, or bring their forces to them, and the ancient forms of power that accumulatedenergy.

And the ancient process of and mutation that released energy and changed the body that would lead it to recreate a form ofpower.

And the emergence of a new weapon,and that would bring victory to the American government, super soldiers...

Some believed it could lead to a new cycle of evolution, others had no such belief, and gradually a learning movement and others totaldestruction.

And some of these thought that everything was nothing but madness and others if not most were crazy to play gods who would be punished ...

They say that between the bloodletting and a narrow passage between the rivers of blood and the ancient temple of Zarathanis a world of ancient avatars and forgotten powers of a lost goddess...

And that she held the powers of ruin and ancient forces and or perhaps a ruin god of unknown origin...

That place was more than sensitive to changes vibrational tunings and that place there was one if not thousands of passages...

And among the portals that were literally being opened and almost there were cracks everywhere and instability of the dimensions...

And from that place caused the influence of the rivers of blood to leave the place infertile...

And if someone were that place and stabilized the dimensions and knew how to level and synchronize the dimensional wave everything would come back more fertile and the earth would become greener and more productive...

And so he thought why not, because he couldn't use his abilities to turn on the resonance and buy this land too...

Could wait a little after all, it would be his there could be some plantations and even he could simply use the primordial nature of the creations...

Among the members of the project were among them two Americans Thomas Wayne a wealthy businessman and doctor, Jeromy Marsten a blond man, Ebraim Potter an albino-skinned man.

And Jacobson Parker of copper-colored skin, and Yowavari Etekpari a black-skinned man and an African scientist of rich origin from a traditional tribe of Mali...

And a woman named Mauriku Itsuko and a man Yusuki Hiroshi, of Japanese origin and two Chinese, Yan Jin and Yoko Miyaki,and Yue Mayuri, two SouthKorean...

And Jin Um Yo and also Ho Mi Yanji, North Korean a and an Italian Italia Maggi and two Italians, Vittorio Pennido, GardnerArturo Fox, and they were experts in each of the best areas...

And among them were also Marilia of Fatima Affini, Amasteus Patterdaemonum and a man of possible German origin, and Baldo Petrovsky.

And also another German Alexander Anafios Wana Fiodore a man who all believed to be of German origin and a woman of Arab origin, Fatima Madal Tanith, the wifeof Amasteus.

And also there were the two cousins companion and friends... And lovers and married to two different men, the wife of Samuel Lane called Milicenty Snapson.

Andshe took with them their respective youngest children, with their maiden name and Eibhlin Pincipados they used their maiden names and then did not fraternize with the ideas of the families ...


	110. Chapter 110

25

Milicenty in turn left her three children, two with her husband and one with her parents...

Bruce knew through long-seen memories...

Eibhlin in turn was a geneticist from a traditional family of Scots of Celtic origin...

Both were lovers...

And Bruce recalls that it was told that some traditional and aristocratic families had. to keep their secrets and that scandals were muffled.

And among these scandals were rumors that they were lesbians, and to stifle that they were induced to enter into relationships for convenience...

And what happened was they both betrayed their respective lovers...

At several parties in particular...

And according to her data and study she came from a wealthy family of southern Scottish origin, she had been forced to marry a family employee to stifle the affair with Milicenty and so both...

According to some stories told by housekeepers and conversations with other employees, the gossip said that they made a deal with their respective parents...

They were supposed to give their families three children, before they disappeared, they were both married to men who were chosen by their parents, Eibhlin was married to an alcoholic and former engineer...

And so Eibhlin she had three children being twins, but decide to only take with her the first twin to be born...

And abandon everyone there... In the case was that they kept a pension to shut the man up until a period of childhood of one of the twins...

Some have heard the stories that to reach the temples of Zarathanis, or the cauldron of the Telurian and even the rivers of blood...

They were formless lands that were after the horizon of events, the places without form and whose life was a thought, there their desires and life take shape as thoughts come to life...

It would be a world of dreams that only those who once came to nirvana or eternal peace...

And being on an altered level of consciousness would be inner peace where only those who would have control over their lives and able to abandon life as the one who would accept death.

And this out of the continuous time and space where they would not die and would not live those who know themselves could see the vortex of time of space and the continuum...

They all wanted to experience life to see beyond the horizon...

Those who do not desire above all life those who desire dreams and eternity...

Each of them had goals, but in the case of each one they desired to go to the temples of Zarathanis at first to studies and others aimed to escape the physical world and live in the perpetuous universe...

Before they perpetrated and explored the continuous time and space there was the fact and the probable consequence that they would be thrown into continuous space time and thus return if they so wished...

There were several specialists in several cameras each responsible for each procedure and cellular studies and dimensional openings...

One thing they knew they both had taken one of their children, each months old...

And they had left their other children, each of the members and so they abandoned their friends and family they should have no doubts or calls someone to return...

And he saw reports of Amasteus...

Gardner had an ability one of the last primordials that survived the split of by the ages.

And she/he was known to Amasteus...

He was the holder of the book of ages and lord of the tale of the ancients, he was the one who kept the book that was responsible for balance, his goal long ago was to tell the stories and keep the origin of the balance...

I was there to drive and tell...

Amasteus and Wana Fiodore were both very close, shortly after discovered to be father and children, of course Wana had no knowledge of the true origin of Amasteus, but not of the same woman.

And or wife, was among them the oldest man in the group of scientists this man had white hair and long white beards both...

And photos of this group stacked and arranged, hair and beard were both long and smooth they were below the waist, he just said his age.

And it was more than 70 years but never truly said this or revealed his true age it.

And he was one of the sponsors and well-made to finance with the government, the experiments with Thomas Wayne, Vittorio Penido and one of the rich men.

They are in the research center in action the devices in place and several pipes scattered with an immense pipe of connectors as if it were a huge pipe and or connectors and wires and a tunnel interconnected as an immense...

And like a circle entirely built in the underground subsoil between the caves dug inside an immense cave, this one that passed through the entire city.

When they built the facility they found passing through the entire city from their underground...

What you saw were... Ships, and more ships that were now a secret the caves emerged when thousands of years ago an immense alien mothership fell to earth, and over time, years and millennia the earth covered it...

And this even more interesting not as strange as would like as one thing interconnects in the other, a ship that was not of Kryptonian origin, the technology was similar, but older.

Out of time in the old dome of time before the place where the book of balance was kept where s made the primordial laws ...

Where the rules were written...

It was out of time, between the horizon of events the bloodletting and the rivers of blood between the temples of Zarathanis...

In his recording there was the beginning of all together grouped together and in the center of the power of experiments...

\- This is our recording of the project we are committed to building...

And a kind of explosion tube and vortex in circular form and thus revealing an immense accelerator of particles with photos and beams they were diverted and converted into tubes around a probe and circular machine...

And as a kind of symbiosis and junction between a circular centrifuge and an MRI camera with lights and vectors.

They used cables, wires and connected wires in a kind of centrifuge and inside this device was two women connected to cables and long curved and thick wires.

And various quartz stones and objects that were able to turn time out of time...

There were legends that only those who abandoned worldly pleasures and died a thousand times would be detached and thrown into the horizon of events...

That world had virtually no return and it was addictive there was a probability of not returning...

Their dreams came true as they thought...

Why didn't they want him...

Scientists and researchers gathered among them in position, around all this would serve to be the basis of testing and knowledge.

In one of several recordings of each of the experiments, they believed it to be the ideal...

\- We heard reports from the natives, one of my oldest relatives from other times... - Thomas Wayne said...

"There are reports of legends told in the ancient reserves reporting that there were distant worlds, and that in the ancient lands of Zarathanis, they said...

" With this he turned and showed the immense construction.

– They believed that there was a world beyond other worlds, and a dimension apart, a core junction of centrifug gallows with the help of a form of technology...

And that we gradually over twenty years have been able to understand and unravel its many processes of alien defenses and protection, and with several intertwined tubes and cables and a connecting panel.

Among these camcorders began the procedures and so the first to speak was Thomas Wayne himself.

Wearing a surgical cap and his surgeon clothes and alternated in clothing and restraint, he headed toward the chamber.

There were several cameras and camcorders scattered throughout the rooms and there was a room just for filming and several guards...

\- We must and abemos use a life that has been changed with essence of the opening of the temples of zarathanis...

Garner observed the influence of the opening of zarathanis portals...

\- We are gathered to prove the theory of the temples of Zarathanis, of ancient beings in the case my ancestors who the millennia left remnants in these lands.

And first in abandoned lands of the old and small abandoned towns...

And these ghost towns that have been forgotten by my ancestors and even the government, like just legends of Native American tribes...

We met with the Organization Black Lotus and zariel's followers in the organization also of Bombay and the CIMSBICD. "He said.

In the first procedures they began to connect reality and forms of research and thus connecting to probes that would be taken from one dimension toanother.

And brought back, each probe would collect information and knowledge that would be brought from each dimension and thus bringing back the earth.

There was the opening of the reactor that connected to several moments of time to which he was pulled to that moment of time...

And there was an interdimensional reactor inside that hidden ship.

And they turned on the time opening cycle was activated, there was no way to fail and there was no way back, and of course for some of them...

They believed that they would bring the knowledge of other civilizations and ancient times, that they would bring the knowledge of their extinction...

And so they could enjoy their science and technology...

The one who wasn't aware that there was a spy and he was sabotaging his experiments.

And of course they were used and monitored in all procedures by a follower of Zariel, and the organization Black Lotus...

\- We are gathered here, in this laboratory to reproduce the ancient procedures and duplicate what long ago existed as remnants of an entity and an ancientcivilization.

And exiled from the material universe to the immaterial, which I believe as they my ancestors and ancestor that no longer exist...

\- This dimension exists only to prove a perpetual and foolish energy that commands the absent world and the essence of the ancient times of Telurina and the cauldron of theuniverse.

And there are barriers and probes sent in the communication of an ancestral gallows that governs the world a world ruled by emotions and ancestral energy. – He said looking around.

\- The gallows and ancient temples of Zarathanis are ancient forces that are not part of our world of an ancient existence exiled between the dimensions and the bleeding that separates the barriers. " He said.

– Where few can reach the combined gallows of powers of ancient avatars, who live among these worlds divided between the forces of ancestral entities and divided worlds.

And as force of this entity exiled at the beginning of the creation forged of beings who were once the first inhabitants of this dimension before humanity and any other entity or be conscious. " He said.

\- Thus are beings of energy and without physical form or corporeal form occupying ancient forms some believe closer to ancient gods.

And as primal forms of reptilian creatures and or depending on interpretation.

And sometimes derived and from physical forms of animals of mythological eras as ancient creatures such as forms of giant beings, such as the goddess of ruin.

And a shape similar to a three-legged crow and the giant bull and the immense turtle.

And so many other beings like the dragon of the ancient islands just saying that the dimensions are divided into islandsdimensions, such islands are formed and even inhabited by the legendary creatures, and closer to avatars of gods...

And of the ancient beings and still make of ancient war-hungry beasts, like the animals themselves beings of the Chinese zodiac, but much more dangerous animalistic and giant forms.

\- But its predecessors were formed only as incorporeal creatures and only in energy not reproducing without real sex, only in asexual way or millennia later...

And in his own time wandering and migrating out of his own dimension and looking for other life forms and using them as bark beings in the form of impregnating other female creatures.

And so they could use their forms as incubators, other corporeal avatars, beings made of entropic energy and forms of psychicenergy.

And formed of thoughts and energy, in the transfer of energy thus creating beings of other dimensions the basis of energy transfer.

And also in robotic forms, once exiled from this to other non-physical dimensions, but leaving remnants of their domains their worlds were formed of crystallized caves and their forms of communication.

And they were similar to those of primal alien forms in the form of crystals and communication based on light and energy still. " He said.

\- We believe that there is a way to pass the power by transferring energy and converting and DNA or transferring in hybrid form a perfect symbiosis.

And the necessary primordial force and evolved material and thus being born a new form and a new being derived from the ancient beings who once inhabited this world before exile...

They existed first of all each of the experts was monitoring on panels and computers and all standing, behind a huge dome of protection.

And through a dome after it there was an immense protected area with magnetic and super-potent fields.

At that time when they were showing the recording in real time their protective clothing and out of a protective dome.

At this time when everyone was connecting the communicators and recorders and their small joysticks in the implementation of the procedures at that time when in one of the experiments that believed to work both wives Martha Wayne with blond hair and below the shoulder ...

And Thomas Wayne's wife, as amasteus's wife, was a beautiful middle-aged woman on the basis of forty years and a white lock in her long black hair, underwent the procedure.

Huge tubes as if it were an immense channel or resonance tube with cables and wires of purple color.

And connecting amid wires and an immense stained glass suspension of aerodynamics, connecting to a golden plate of lights wires and connectors..

And with hoses and so everything would connect the life form of how an anchor and way to connect the life of mutation of one life form and into another.

\- We believe that by putting a living being in the connector tube as a living shell, both, the ancient symbols of an ancient extinct civilization, women.

And these are carrying fetuses, thus directing their fetuses, and these small mutated beings will be affected by the energies of the dome and the temples of Zarathanis...

And they will be a life form of anchor as if they could anchor and be the anchor of power and the bridge of how to bring and merge the way oflife.

And where we can connect and so everything will form a new life and in addition to bringing as a radio probe.

Energy was subjected and energy waves camouflaged and merged with life forms, in the midst of which each of the scientists built barriers and ways to contain theenergy.

And the non-destruction and thus contain the energy and direct the centrifuge form.

At that time they connected in an immense pipe connectors and various wires and appliances including screens, as if it were a resonance machine of an immense pipe of appliances and connectors.

And so both with protective clothing and at that time the lights tubes and so both women underwent the procedure.

Yowavari in turn was the technical manager who would be responsible for containing the site preventing leaking anything...

Gardner responsible for filming supervision and cataloging and gathering information...

Regardless of energy or the constant flow of waves of any kind...

All the technical and mechanical part of protection depended on it, and so safety was always directed at it and all connections and devices and protections were directed to it.

In short they believed their ability all the commitment of protection and responsibility the containment chamber and various forms of protection the probe that were connected to the immense apparatus...

And that connected to everything the immense and thick screen of protection that separated both the two mothers and the experiment itself that the specialists should be safe the immense resonance machine.

And several recordings later amid holograms and photo data and small plots of exchange and notion of film makers and projectors...

\- The cell growth is intense and impressive... - Amasteus said towards one of the experts in question, Thomas Wayne...

And there were little cameras and camcorders...

\- Even though I used only the fetus, my own son, even a short time ago, and that was generated a few weeks ago by natural means, it induced intense cell growth.

\- It can change a lot. - But you're using your own son. " He said. Are you sure? Asked the older man.

\- As far as I know you're waiting for your Amasteus. "Said the man in the same way as you. " He said.

\- My daughter is different. "Said the man distancing himself.

"There is no difference. "Said the younger man.

\- He will be the future, in a way different, - Said.

"As much as a pregnancy like this, he... - He said.

– It will be a child in a few weeks was only an embryo of weeks, now is a fetus of just over 7 months and counting the influence of Zarathanis and intense.

" Thomas said at the time when changing the subject...

– None of them realized that they were observed from the dark shadows both dangerous creatures and without the presence of the runners at the time and in the night aura of a rigorous summer.

There was something that was not perceived by both men or by the group itself, Yowaravi in turn was the only one to perceive, less his own distancing...

And they paid no attention, but only the Yowavari man, the staircase carved into the stone itself, but was covered with metal and filaments, which were circular.

And so they descended to an underground a red light, which led to an immense and deep extensive metal surface and ligaments and connectors and in them appeared pipes and gears.

And the law the red energy that was detached as aura and energy and the flames that were not flames the energy that connected to the sky.

And it spiraled around emanating and surrounding an aura a dark and red nevoa.

Their constant disappearances and disappearances, were attracting the attention of two of the scientists, speaking alone and at that time in the field of golden electricity.

And the golden rays of red energy the white light that enveloped the containment field.

A pulsating energy with tentacles and an aura as if time would stop and so it stopped in front of the vortexstructure.

And it was opened using a wheel wrench..

And when he went to hear a voice, but not the same he would throw toward the system toward the panel the immense structure...

And she was the first to emerge from the portal on the horizon of events...

When you're near the cab and the huge glass that separated everything around you... He activated the system by overloading the circuit he was going to break the immense structure...

It was like saying a huge portal inside an energy reactor that vibrated and resonated to tune in to the frequency of the reality of the past time...

The recordings were unstable and very damaged by radiation the levels increased when he deregulated the system...

And unexpectedly they stabilized everything there trembled like an avalanche to stop unexpectedly...

When at that very moment he went to break the immense structure... as though a broken mirror the portal was opened as if it vibrated and the door opened and so the energy was released...

The wave of resonance if connected with the right frequency, induced to emit waves of madness, insanity and reality distorted the consciousness of those who were closest in their field of action would have hallucinations ...

"We will die. " He said trying to push towards the ground and twist his left arm, seeing the hallucinations, everything was distorted, but everything returned to normal ...

He was pushed running down the stairs behind Wayne trying to stabilize the reactor, there were Anafios...

\- Now... - The struggle to manipulate the lever, was intense trying to get closer and closer by pushing and kicking. Do it.

\- A loud and clear voice. - We've managed to...

Reality was distorted...

\- We got it... - Everyone vibrated hugged

The open portal... and some of them watching a fog and thinking what was on the other side...

\- Don't do that, man, you need to regain consciousness to reason... - Thomas said.

His strength was about human, he pushed both men kicking, and seeing nothing but red and running – I need to... – Pushing his fellow wrestlers, trying to get closer to the dashboard controls. "I need to get in first. " Did you hear Arturo...

And a whispering voice was detaching from the portal...

Come on, let's go.

\- Listen to me... - It said.

" You desire Power. Whispered.

\- Power. It would. - Power to grow, to transcend. " He said.

"You want more than anything...

" He wants to find reason, true power, find true meaning, reason...

"It was all that he heard the call of greed and gluttony...

Yes... - He said

There was a body struggle the radiation was intense the heat that emanated from the place, it was comforting and at that time the immense current of magnetic rays moved and reached around ...

And they both heard a voice of the ball of unstable energy for the first time everyone heard like a roar...

And at that time Yoawaravi in turn being pressed to the ground screaming and kicking them they kicked each other with the help of even two men the voice was more serious than a squawk.

It was a fight from the one who was going to get in first...

\- Come to me... - He heard the voice urgently and so let go pushing the two, at that time Amasteus emerged from the staircase and pulled Thomas and said urgently. –

\- Run down the stairs and go to Eduarda and bring her soon, we need to go towards the portal, you can go orstay.

And save yourself, run towards the corridors and try to go to the fortress vault of the ship, I try to delay. - It said.

Are you sure about that? Asked away.

\- Of course, go... - He said.

\- Va. - Said and pushed him toward the stairs.

I could. He tried.

\- Hide in the safe, where there's radiation protection. " He said. Let the currents descend through the depths. "I'll go right behind you. I'm going to bring some supplies...

And so the other man ran while Amasteus in turn pushed the man.

\- Well... - Amasteus said to no one in particular. We will meet again. " He said.

All right, i'm sorry. "I said the voice.

And he was accompanied by Gardner, his longtime friend...

And he was one of the scientists who were gathered at that facility...

And so they all entered through the vortex, and in each of them launched into a part of the continuous space time...

And he was one of zarathanis' most exemplary scientists and dimension study technicians... Arturo was no longer seen...

You're not going to stop me. - Growled Yowaravi at the time recompouling.

\- I don't intend to. " Hit Amasteus. "I'll take you where you want to be. - I said it in an evil expression.

And so he said.

\- You want so much power, you want to dream forever? He asked.

And so there were several beings who fought an immense whale amid the rays of these immense birds...

Gardner had his own intentions and his own goals...

And so they together pushed Yowaravi into the hole next to Gardner, and so whereas Gardner would follow him...

Thomas had been carrying Eduarda and so they went towards that place...

Thomas found himself lost in time and space...

And altogether mostly only Thomas Amasteus his time and

The younger man ran, ran, ran up the stairs, as fast as he could, climbed the stairs and so heran.

And he saw his wife sitting at the time, it seemed, that to her fascination and fear she was having contractions.

\- Thomas... - Whispered hearing voices and more voices and at that time the belly was not great more than seven months ...

Or not. Dear... - Said a squeaky cry towards his wife... - We will be one in a short time, then we will be two in thousands of years...

We have to run. "He said taking the woman in his lap.

An iron structure cables and connectors an immense form of connectors. a metal structure alloys and filaments.

And an immense form of floating and structural screens and panels at the center of it all..

And there was a huge ball of energy, the entropic energy that released the center where its energy was directed to the cables.

The source of his aura and in immense concentration, a mass of incorporeal energy form of perpetual and dark energy of shadows and sinuous forms.

And the energy from time to time whispered, voices the heat that was intense and the time the emanation of a red energy...

And an intense river of blood, blood arose around him and red veins if his own blood arose from his wife's body and the contractions came together the contraction around him, which surrounded him.

And emanated energy lights an immense hole a source of voices and the most sensitive if support the floating screens around monitoring around, protruding.

And the light that released sparks, from power source that lies in the core of the site the bottom of the site the underground the center of power a junction of cables, pipes and connectors.

And that werei nterligado in circular form around the dome, with probes and the source where everything was energized.

By the time he came down, heading towards the control room control and controlling the balance ofenergies.

And the floating graphics panels, the noise the whispers the voices and his own mind was consumed by energy...

And by other voices the auras and he seemed deeper stronger, voices that entered his mind and said things for you to do, things he would regret, he did not realize that he was observed...

And so gradually seduced and consumed gradually he listened and so his mind numb with madness and visions and increasingly seduced.

And at that time the connectors were connecting to tell an old mistress, as old as time itself, he began to sabotage the structure..

And in it became increasingly unstable and uncontrolled the energy more and stronger.

And that, not only influenced, in the voices...

They were whispers of the ancients were words that came by the vibrations of dimensions, and they communicated and at that time the entities as if reflections and ghosts of something that could arise...

As if they were images of a badly tuned old TELEVISION that appeared around him...

And over the continuous space time there was the bird of time the bird of thunder an immense white bird along they saw her fighting with a huge whale.

And there were portals around, and there in the universe on the horizon of the event there was an immense eagle miles...

And surrounded by rays were flaming and six wings and long feathers like plumes of angels and thunders and clouds and what looked like waves of transparent waters around, and there helped by it was another bird.

And his cries in a fight with a huge whale that looked more like a putrid flesh zombie and some meatlessparts.

And just bones...

And it was another eagle and two crows a green bird of four wings and four eyes and that unleashed the lightnings of time and that god the light the force of acceleration...

Gardner saw for thousands of years and a thousand years to a thousand years, and so he came back and saw as if everything had not returned to the moment of time, saw the bird and his vision made him go crazy and saw her and talked...

And he knew that a long time ago when he realized where he should be, beside him wandering through time, and being in the far room of the library needs...

And out of time where she was not yet created, and with such wisdom, in some worlds was the bird of thunder, an immense bird that could create thunderstorms and its thunderstorms granted the power of speed and time and this bird was of the beginning and end...

And being accompanied by their trovoes created depended on where the wolves of the shadows arose the wolves that werethe fastest dark corridors so fast that they could move through the shadows and the light...

And so they saw the emergence of several windows or several windows mirrors and waters around that showed the images of various futures...

And the present the past and various timelines like that vibrating around and red waves around...

The images of lightning and thunderstorms the speed grew and disappeared as if appearing and disappearing...

And so he saw the immense bird going to meet Zariel who emerged as a flaming white entity that had as its hair the trail of stars.

And Bruce saw what he looked like. And accompanied that past along the horizon being mounted on it and being accompanied by the vision of events...

And the past, present and future were seen, and so he saw that they were companions and companions were one...

The man was alone and so were two and he launched with thunderstorms around the universe out of time the various windows various glazing, and the various cracks.

And the tuning of time, sent man into time out unchecked, and by time, he witnessed and being distorted and again rebuilt..

And the time the passages and the world we know from the end to the principles

And he went crazy and couldn't bear it was cracked andbroken, and so he wandered with the birds and with them he didn't know how to come back from an hour as a lady..

And the lord for sand and sand for men and so he saw himself growing and aging...

And he started all over again, and he died and was reborn and so he witnessed the heroes the cataclysm and the Armageddon and ragnarok and again he begged him to stop...

But did not stop he saw himself as a madman not taking more he begged more and after not taking more he ended up witnessing the various battles with monsters the times and worlds ...

And they were beyond immense forms of a rhinoceros and another besides the whale and immense octopuses that roared around, and that arose and so he ended up beingsane.

And then he went crazy again and was thrown towards the event horizon.

And he was found by Milicenty and Eibhlin they saw each immense three-legged crow and three red eyes.. três

And he was an Oppoe Hand there was an immensewolf, which was formed by lightning..

And these rays crossed the immensity of the primordial universe and this was the Raiju... , but it was a huge tiger, now a tigress...

And they saw that universe out of the magic and science united in one and so they followed the moment of magic, and the transcending of the wizards and the twilight...

And they have become mad at the wisdom of time and the knowledge of countless lives and the arcana, and countless futures and visions of the ends and beginnings of various conflicts and all in front of them...

And he saw the tigress covered in thunderstorms and clouds the black crow and the immense eagle and they united in the thunderstorms they fought against these immense creatures...

And he was no longer one of the race of humans and witnessed the battles, the beginning and the end repeatedly and the time is repeated the present past and the future generating a wave of mirrors...

And in the end even in endless struggles they entered into an agreement and in this agreement came together...

Each of them watched the immense cloud of thunderstorms...

And around the thunderstorms and storms and the mirrors and reflections of time out of continuous space...

And they no longer fought in the madness of resonance they went crazy to regain sanity...

And with that he was nobody and it was time and lightning, and as a companion... And after several events he was taken to a dead zone without life and from there two merged...

And with the explosion of fusion between the two beings out of time in the dead zone where there was no time time, it was created he was now formed the wave of force generating the various fields of force...

And out of time and creating an immense force of order of lost times and the gallows of the time horizon...

And time stopped that place turned into a crack emerged several mirrors and vibrations and from these vibrations emerged the waves and the vision of the future ...

And time and time did not exist and with them the reflections of time and with that he was no longer him and accepted the wave of force of time...

And each of the women also merged Milicenty into a tigress the raiju covered with clouds and rays, and Eibhlin...

And she was a huge crow...

And from the end to the beginning and from beginning to end, they were the strength of the horizon of the events of the mirrors of Zarathanis and the currents of the rivers of blood...

And so creating the various forces and entities and these entities arose around...

And so he found himself in the barriers of the mirrors that led to the realms of the primordial...

And so he saw that he also chose tiger men the wolves and men forming three branches, and saw the continuous space time, until at thetime.

And he was no longer him, but a bird that created the force of acceleration and thus merged from them was born the energy of force and thus the power of thunder arose...

And so they wandered around the horizon of the events where they met and so they saw that knowledge of the great library oftime.

Andm Zarathanis who bordered the rivers of blood and the land of Nuncaperdio...

And so the rivers of blood those who were waiting to be bathed by the sleeping sinners...

And he had the power over the lightning and the thunderstorms, the same way he could give he could take away...

And every lightning and every thunder had the power of every force...

And each of them were allies and responsible for the forces and power of force the entity of the primordial gallows...

And so he had the power over the force he was the lord of all the energy of force his thunders granted the energy of the beginning of time...

And so Zariel came up with it he looked at those great forces in the midst of the gestation of force out of time...

They were thunder and lightning and each arose with the coming of time, successively after staying are no more crazy, knew time and space and so traveled through the properties of time...

Thomas, he didn't want to stay any longer, somehow he was the one who was least looking for a message, he just wanted to scientifically prove that place...

And your access proved to see the time...

And from the time he knew when he was going to die...

And for that he knew he was going to marry Martha Kane, he had to separate from Eduarda...

And at the first moment of the coming of time they left the horizon, and as the moment it came even if it lasted a thousand years he returned at the instant of the time he left...

And he had a destiny and from this destiny he was supposed to fulfill, somehow that he didn't care about guarding time...

It was his destiny after all, he should at least leave his mark...

But Gardner, Milicenty and Eibhlin were left with the primordial beings and that merge with the force of events

But he traveled through time and stopped when he was a child when he traveled everywhere with his parents...

But there were all that could tell sounds lights and thoughts, without coherence and also the instability of light a bright red, as if the time around them the tentacles as if they were alive.

And they were pulsating, a heart a beat, a limb that stretched around him, as if he could not change long and winding, the energy released the opening of rivers of blood...

And an immense structure an immense river, a gap of waves of tentacles as I embraced it and an. immense central structure as it passed the ball and the tentacles.

And embraced him, and of something so old, older than time a portal to another world, another dimension, another locality, worms of mind voices and once screams.

And at that time his return the energy became stronger unstable and dangerous and so the energy maddening.

And so Bruce saw himself as out of a mirror a reflection and saw himself as an immense bat, and traveling through time, using the moment of the avatar of ruin...

And he saw as if riding by the raiju the bird of thunder the hoppoe, and so it arose and he saw his turn out of time the immense event out of the world...

The forces of darkness and the electricity that emerged as if they were millennia they passed through time andtalked.

And it was like they were friends, and so they saw the time,, they passed him...

\- Hello little Bruce... - Milicenty and Eibhlin said they could see him. "Somehow they saw him...

Yes, i'm sorry. They said beforehand. And we know we will guide Pamela and Poole. " They said at the same time...

Would you like to know something about your father? I wanted to know them.

"It could be," he said.

And they traveled more and more through time and the universe out...

And telling you about your father, Thomas...

They were the guardians spirits lost at the speed of the gap in time whose souls did not let go by time and the avatar of the souls that were ruined...

And those who came back didn't see that they wandered the multiverse and the timelines...

And so they saw that every 150 years they met again...

And they spent a season together, and they went through various worlds and from these worlds they traveled around the multiverse...

When more than two different pregnancies, from two different women, but they didn't realize too late that when everything stopped they watched...

And that in the dome in the engine room the monitors and precision machines, a red-eyed lady that only he could see.

It was thus, that began a form of transmutation and connection itself were separated by pipes and ropes and a thick and elastic fabric its heterogeneous forms were separated by screens tubes and connections...

And an immense spectral pipe and machine that formed how the old and new forms of radiation were either transmuted and converted into energy.

And so he wandered through a part of the multiverse, Gardner in turn merged with the bird of the thunder oftime.

And he was part of this force and so was his own strength and he raised his children through thunder and energized waters... águas

Energy waters that had power with thunder...

And he learned by wandering the horizon of time by the continuous power of creation and thus traveling and knowing the continuous space time...

And all this was out of time at the limit of creation...

Eduarda bathed in the energy of creation seeing that for the umpteenth time, perhaps a second time...

And she really wanted a son...

But only she didn't know it would be used by Zariel...

It was never really yours.

After all, since Thomas was Wayne's last descendant, she could enjoy a body to be reborn...

And wandering pregnant and so braved the universe and the beginning of the universe she felt that it was more than one in the exams.

And there were three,but an energy from the beginning of time changed it and so it wasborn... One child...

If she'd known it was used by a primordial entity, she would never have accepted that they should start testing...

The child born a baby, she wandered with him for thousands of years that did not grow and did not change was a baby.

And so he wandered and wandered and knew the horizon of events for thousands of years, but not leaving the same place...

And when she returned to that instant of time when everything changed, when she had left with it minuteslater, they met, but few decided to return...

And of course they did not continue with the experiments, to officially appear to the government there was an accident, and by little everything had not been destroyed...

And people were lost by time, and the data and recordings were lost and the project cancelled...

But of course it was unanimous they agreed to keep the evidence, and from this evidence they should keep the experiments confidential, but for that they permanently closed the key to Zarathanis...

Just before they left, they transported that lab to the Arizona ship and set off the reactor thatoverheated.

And then he destroyed all the evidence, the copies at least, but the original data wasn't lost, only transferred to the Arizona ship...

And they forged with a time and space generator device an illusory device that would be on extracting the energy from the vortex of the time from the event horizon...

And repeatedly an explosion that never happened, that dimensional. door would cause a collective hallucination.

And that would afflict those who passed and were trapped in loops,, and these constant and eternal loops...

And they would influence his judgment and cause a misrepresentation of judgment and would cause the intentions of those who pass susceptible toinfluence.

And they were repetitive that they would get confused and lost and uninformed...

That's how people forgot what they were going to do and trapped in worldly thoughts...

And so they could not they put a slight suggestion that they could not cross that barrier and deviate getting confused, and so they implanted suggestions that avenged to this day ...

And sometimes like they could see suggestions of an explosion and memories of different times and stuck in loops out of time...

And of course that region was influenced out of time. stuck in different times when the space continue.

And this was affected,, with the opening of the thread of reality to pass through time towards the temples of Zarathanis...

And so he created a time loop trapped in time jumping from dimension to dimension trapped in time and that point in time wasexiled.

And that scene like they used a back door out of time and calling at different times of time and at different times of time

And so there was no way to return except with their own strengths and the powers they would acquire on that journey...

The two lovers fled through time with their two children, and were no longer seen, Amasteus and his wifereturned.

And only they did all the others were wandering through the continuous space time..

And finally there were few who returned to live in the material world, and so they did not return to the temple of Zarathanis and finally none of them returned to speak of the project...

Both the families of Elise and Principalities covered up the project and gave a shut up to their husbands and relatives who were not warned...

And so they did nothing to lie for the sake of their true goals...

And it was directed to a direction that circulated and was in having itself, as lights and energy thatwere.

And the light that emanated and came out and met with an aura that camouflaged around them...

And the energy that passed from probes and connections between mothers, each in tube booths and sessions their huge separate chambers were kept in different pipes and connections.

And the fetuses that were inside the uterus of their gestational formations, in their parents within their respectivewombs.

And they were bathed in the energies that were released, rising and skirting their bodies.


	111. Chapter 111

20

And each of the Buddhist statues were located on the place where there was a seal, and each statue and every time having a well-locatedengineering and architectureto which he kept power under control.

And where even its location on Mount Misen, the sacred mountain on the island of Miyajima, off the coast of Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima Prefecture.

Well and apparently the terrain changed a lot as the time passed those surroundings were totally different from ages to go...

It could be due to the numerous earthquakes or perhaps the great constructions made by the hands of the Eastern man...

It was founded1. 200 years by Kūkai, one of the most famous monks in Japan and the founder of Shingon Buddhism and he kept under the command of the priest of the moon.

The temple is located nearthe Santuári of Itsukushima which was also a place of power whose seals keep you today,both listed as Unesco World Heritage Sites.

Many things draw attention in this temple, one of them are the 500 Rakan statues lined up on the steps leading to the main hall.

The statues depict Shaka Nyorai's disciples and draw attention for their unique facial expressions.

And they keep each of them with a sleeping demon and they were sealed and they finally came to earth in times of wars and destruction and injustice.

And each temple there was a location established in a place of power whose temples in addition to being located and maintained in a place that would lead to dimensional portals...

Nanzoin is located in Sasaguri, Fukuoka Prefecture and an entrance located in the spiritual world between worlds and dimensions and the back door of the crossing of the dead...

This temple draws attention for its reclining Buddha statue, which is said to be the largest bronze statue in the world and was created as a seal..

Originally the temple was situated in Mt. Koyasan, that place was the first option on place of power, he forgot to calculate that there would be those who could not accept much the situation.

And it was an extremist group, but anti-Local-Buddhist authoritiesthreatened to destroy the temple in 1886, causing it to be transferred to Sasaguri.

Mount Koya 高野山() is a mountain in Wakayama, south of Osaka, Japan.

And these mountains were kept as the base of the bat and which he could use in the future, he kept a secret underground building hidden where there were followers and monks who kept the place.

And who were followers of secret training temples in Japan had secret hideouts and buildings within the mountains and secret passages of temples and places where there would be sealed demons.

First occupied in 819 by monk Kukai, and this monk was an initiation of Buddhist sects...

And Mount Koya is primarily known as the headquarters of the main branch of the Shingon school, the school of monks and priests of Japanese Buddhism.

Located in a valley at an altitude of 800m and was between eight mountain peaks, and these mountains that he literally built inside.

And among the original monastery developed in the city of Koya, and possessing a university dedicated to religious studies and 120 temples.

Those locations in turn were laid in sacred soils and hidden compartments ornaments.

And in addition to there being sacred relics that would be used in the future between barriers and portals where there would be those who would guard passage in supernatural worlds...

And to each temple each base with seals and inscriptions secret compartments and that many of which offer inns for pilgrims.

The mountain houses the following famous sites that by all the places he passed were sealed many years ago was home to demons that where they were also the scene of wars and conflicts between revolts.

Okunoin (), the mausoleum of Kukai, surrounded by an immense cemetery (the largest in Japan) and to which in addition to a portal between the back door of the portal of ruin and it should purify and bring to nirvana each site every 1,500 years...

Danjōgaran (壇伽藍) another seal in a sacred place being a fine line and invisible by dimensional portals and leading to the supernatural world being a free passage between the Makai and various dimensions that walked freely in the world of darkness...

Konpon Daitō ( いコ大い), a pagoda that according to Shingon doctrines represents the central point of a mandala, covering not only Mount Koya, but all of Japan, and in each location that country is a free passage betweenworlds and can have free passage between worlds...

Kongobu-ji() , the headquarters of the main branch of theShingon school and the place where the most peaceful demons pass unnoticed among humans.

In 2004, UNESCO designated Mount Koya, along with two other localities in the península de Kii, as a World Heritage Site and that heritage was a free passage between worlds..

The influence of the world of darkness or Makai and quite special and practically open and able to influence the entry and changes many people end up acquiring skills and being able to see each of the monsters books of the makai walking freely among humans ...

The mountain is also accessible mainly via the Nankai Electric Railway, departing from Namba Station (in Osaka) to Gokurakubashi station at the base of the mountain.

There being the dimensional train between stasis that can possibly take anyone between the dimensional passages between the Makai..

A cable car then takes visitors from Gokurakubashi to the summit in five minutes the mountains alone are located between portals and dimensional spheres being even free passage between the worlds..

The full journey takes around an hour and a half on an express train or two hours on a conventional train and the same train can open from time to time between specific times that take passengers to dimensional passages that open to spiritual dimensional worlds.. .

The traffic and between youkais and yomas demons and vehicles can be terrible on weekends, so terrible that it's hard to tell.

And going until nightfall

On weekdays, the mountain offers a pleasant ride, followed by the excitement when arriving at the monasteries at the top. Many Buddhist monasteries on the mountain function as hotels for visitors, providing traditional accommodation along with dinner and breakfast.

The seals are still there, which was built there after still keeping the seals intact and the creatures

And that was one of the largest temples where his place was a literally dimensional door that lies between the worlds of darkness, dimensional doors, and seals that would go if he entered at a certain time between midnight and 3 a.m.

The surrounding forests were literally the gates of the dark world.

The statue, known as Nehanzo or Shaka Nehan (Nirvana) is 41 meters long, 11 meters high, and weighs about 300 tons.

The Nanzo-in Temple is the main site among the 88 temples that in turn were seals and barriers, the barriers worked simply to keep supernatural beings from sleeping...

And that make up the pilgrimage route in Sasaguri, and in some periods of time were a route of migration between supernatural beings, being one of the three most famous pilgrimages in Japan.

And receiving more than 1 million visitors annually and cultural festivals and sometimes route of encounter between the fraternization between the youkais, yomas and humans.

Dyo Fudo Myo the guardian of the gates of the Lower Kingdom, protection of the Righteous against the Demons of Mind and Spirit.

At Shinto Ryu we have a strong legacy of the Warrior Monks, the organization was one of the oldest in Japan, several Yari Spear Katas, Naginata, Bojutsu and melee forms such as Taijutsu and Taikyoku Ken have roots in the transmission of martial secrets of these incredible Warriors.

And these warriors exist their customs and organizations are committed to keeping the forge of the gods that were hidden and kept safe among the faithful and guardians...

Worshipped by the simple people, hated by the Aristocracy and Gorverno Militar (Shogunate), the Sohei and the Yamabushi,there were ancient organizations and spies who were a religious force to safeguard the people and their former forces...

Traditions and ancient dark forces and these forces were maintained as servants of the guardian gods and mediators among the primordial forces.. .

Sensei Hadrian in King with Naginata Shinto Ryu in the West created the myth that naginata is a female weapon, this is a mistake due to art having become popularized at the end of the Edo Era among women using a lightweight bamboo Naginata, but a Shinken Naginata weighs between 3 to 5 kilos and is not a light weapon for women.

The Yamabushis and their similar Sohei and the Mikkos:

Fierce mountain warriors, accustomed to living in inhospitable places, going through severe deprivations due to their peculiar way of life that were sometimes those who lived in isolation.

And the Shugen. (purified person, purity of action) and they lived on fasting and meditations.

Mix of monks and warriors, famous for the use of hidden esoteric knowledge, master the forces of mind, spirit andnature.

And he saw firsthand how in addition to reading about the ancient history of Japan and he saw firsthand and was full of accounts of such warriors, now he saw them as previously all had seen.

And such as paladins by some, like anarchist bandits by others, but always surrounded by high mystery.

And they were ancient masters of destinies forges and masters in martial arts...

They are also called Shugen-sha or Adepts of Purification or Kensha – Adepts of Magic.

Secret and hidden orders whose forces came from their meditations their powers were nothing more than flow control and ancestral power of meditation...

And the ancient magic was as well as guardians of sacred objects guarded as former owners of sacred utensils that would come to be used in combat...

After them the martial traditions of Japan would never be the same, several traditional schools have their connections with these adherents, the kamiisumi itself Ise no Kami era .

And these who were adepts and they began thus atheismofthe tradition of the Swordsmen Wanderers (Shugyo = austere training for purification) then followed by Miyamoto Musashi, the Yagyu, Ito Kagehiza, Musso Gonosuke and so many other great masters of Bujutsu

They were veryntigand even modern arts like Ueshiba Morihei of Aikido, Jigoro Kano of Judo, Funakoshi of Karate, Yamaoka Tesshu of Kendo and so many others who still walk the Paths of the Yamabushi.

Shinto Ryu has a long relationship with the Yamabushi and the Sohei, as well as with his creed the Shugendo.

And it was at this time that our style arose and that incorporated such principles to adapt in their own customs and needs giving rise to aka.

In the West there is a form of warriors very similar to the organizations of Sohei and Yamabushis, were the Knights Templar and Teutonics.

And so they traveled between kingdoms and for several months between cutting their way into the seas since there was no plane, he used the maps of the memorized future as he can see the shortest path.

Knight Templar who were secret allies, many of whose similar goals...

Andrando before fulfilling his duty in battle, the Arabs said that a Templar was fighting 100 men, and these were like Saladin the mighty sultan who conquered Jerusalem in the Crusades said that the Templars were different from the other Warriors because of their Mighty Spirituality!

Advance of the Teutonic Knights

Their loyalties generally converged on temples and high monastic personalities, but only genuine adherents knew where and who their leadership was, places of worship, etc.

And he can see how to use this to his advantage, which contact to establish and which person should talk...

Although many temples in certain regions of Japan still have a strong association with these wandering monks, including the route of their pilgrimages, only the Adherents and initiates of the Yamabushis knew the secrets of their traditions.

And they were ancient stemming from assassins secret trainings were kept in isolated temples in monasteries and adherents of the ancient arts, were trained warriors.

Japanese history cites that due to the rapid proliferation of Buddhism in Japan, and with it he may know that he could use it to his advantage, and idealizing it by naming Buddhist masters, and creating certain alliances, and allying with them, there was then when discovering many lost inscriptions and manuscripts that he took for himself.

And religious institutions have added a great numbero of adherents by offering a "salvation" of the soul and evils that plagued men in this earthly life, which in Shintoism, this was never exactly clear.

And this salvation was relative, many of which would maintain some traditions and training in mountains and keeping some secret institutions temples built within mountains under caves...

Such religious institutions accumulated various functions and temporal powers with the state and among these functions the maintainers of the security and fortunes of the temples, thus was created one of the most formidable martial forces of Japan, the Warrior Monks called Sohei and the Yamabushi.

The warrior monk's robes (soken) varied according to the type of monastic order, but overall they contained: zukin = goso kesa hood = ornamental band on the shoulder , motsuke kuro = black outer kimono , sekitai obi = rope wrapped around the waist , kakuribakama = hakama type pants , shiro habaki = cinnamon protector of lined fabric .

The sword is called Kawa Tsutsumi, andles wore jika gueta or straw waraji.

Some master warriors forced some aspiring blacksmiths to go to the initiation of ceremonies and learned to purify the blade before making the sword...

Its origin is, as we have seen before in various social groups, first in the devotees, second in the fields and society of the clans of the Jizamurais, and in several clans and their prestigious came from their mantras exorcise and the way he sealed demons that persecuted men and thirdly in the banished warriors, invalidated.

In the case of the Sohei, the ultimate goal was to serve a temple or Buddhist order, and he can see that it was an ancient monastery, but it was at its peak a rustic and new beauty even by the standards of that time.

And in the case of the Yamabushi, their society was more dispersed, people did not see often and were isolated.

And sometimes in the service of a temple or abstract Buddhist or Shinto order, sometimes in the service of his clan or sometimes at his own service..

Some would go to villages on pilgrimage and charged the shogun's house from a family around japan and where they with their goals conjured forces of gods and charged for their services until they reached the next village and village.

And sometimes food and drink that took a long time to finish until you reached the next village, when very humble and poor, just a place to get a comfortable bed...

And as for example, if a particular leader was defeated, his warriors dispersed like itinerant monks from the mountains..

And in ordertohide, and their training was heavy and some did not survive training, but at the same time purify their strengths to be able to return and get the rematch.

And he's seen it a few times and he's seen it over time...

It is notorious the connection of the Yamabushi with the simple and ancient peoples, with the Indians Ainus, Tankas, Sankas as well as with the poor and the desvaidos, oppressed by the Warrior State.

Kakuzenbou Inei the Grand Master of Hozoin Ryu kept the legacy of the Sohei in the Edo period and with this the growth of Buddhism and religious orders many temples were built with the aim of containing pests around places with the aim of keeping evil away.

Sealed demons prayers very old and pilgrim monks...

With the introduction of Buddhism in Japan and its rapid expansion across all social layers, it was not long before corruption and the seat ofpower.

And with that they made the temples true Cities States with the accumulation of Riches where High Priests rivaled temporal powers with the Emperor and Local Warlords (Shoen).

Sensei Adriano em Sohei Bujutsu Naginata Shinto ryu Tori Urá no Kamae

The year was 1180, and the winds of war ravagedJapan, wars deaths plagues famine.

Two clans, the Minamotos and the Tairas, divided the country among themselves the power of clans religious orders and feudal lords...

But on the sweltering morning of June 23, the rivals also shared space on the long Uji Bridge in Iga Province, each stationed on oneside, and ready for battle...

A few days ago the Tairas were pursuing the Minamoto army, which was about to capitulate, and now it was enough just to cross the bridge to exterminate their enemies.

The Tairas' victory seemed easy and quick, but there was a problem

And with a growing conflict came with him a great encounter.

Escorting the Minamotos were Buddhist monks from the Midori Temple near Kyoto. It turns out that they were not simple religious nor would they defend their protégés with prayers and meditation.

It was about the legendary sohei: warrior monks specialized in martial arts and skilled fighters in various types of weapons.

Thus, in possession of their fearsome naginatas, very sharpened swords with long wooden cables, the sohei stood in the middle of the bridge and calmly awaiting the onslaught of the Tairas.

And with the attacks they were able to manage with great mastery the conflict that could happen...

Then, like a big wave, came the attack. It was at this time that, according to the classical work Heike Monogatari (The History of Heike), written in the 13th century, the monks demonstrated their unsurpassed technique.

Some techniques, sword fights and martial arts have been lost through the ages and he can learn from the creators and masters, and with that he can enjoy the secret techniques...

In front of his comrades, Gochin No Tajima wielded his naginata and barred the passage of the Tairas warriors, who, intimidated, dared not advance.

They preferred to unload a rain of arrows and that more shields would be needed from the made ofwood.

Unins bothered, Tajima lowered, jumped and dodged each of the arrows addressed to him.

And if the arrow was right, he'd just spin his sword and cut it in half.

And they were masters who trained from the moment they started walking, already after crawling they were able to just get around.

And more than necessary, they would be ninja masters since he can see the art of first-hand speed combat have always been needed in these combats...

Faced with resistance, the attack became even more ferocious,between deflecting arrows and deflecting sword attack, punches, kicks and melee fights of suicide bombers who ran towards all warriors including his..

Yes, but this time another monk, Tsutsui Jomyo Meishu, a master in the bow, took over the defense of the bridge and "fired his 24 arrows like lightning, killing 12 and wounding 11 others" and he can see that some were masters, but would not be able to deflect so many arrows...

And what proved true, let us be frank, those whose human lives depended on their speeds and those who depended on their expertise and the ability to shoot successive arrows be clear, no one was a match for the mastery of the arrows...

He then advanced his naginata over the enemies, knocking down several opponents, until the weapon broke.

Impassive? No, but difficult, and he drew another sword and nine more enemies were mowed down before the new weapon became unusable.

All he had left now was a small dagger, with which he fought until he was forced to return to the ranks.

And to the tairas' misfortune, he was immediately replaced by Ichirai Hoshi, who performed other wonders before falling lifeless, and he fought and fought alongside deflecting blows that when they were about to hit he swerved and resumed fighting...

The battle went on forhours, there were many bodies, men torn apart from mutilated bodies and blood that impregnated the place like a stream that grew and surprised anyone who saw it, crows appeared in heaven with the intention of eating what was left of men...

When night fell, however, the overwhelming numerical superiority of the Tairas managed to impose their victory.

But the act of courage, self-sacrifice and supreme selflessness of the monks of Midori ran Japan.

And it became history and now he was present, it was he who killed using his opponents' own weapons...

Benkei is regarded as the true archetype of the Warrior Monks.

Originally, Benkei was part of the traditional Enryakuji community on Mount Hiei, but was expelled for hisbehavior.

And sometimes regarded as insubordinate and he never respected a superior and often ran the risk of dying..

So he decided to isolate himself, and with him they were able to fight and with the training and turning his house into an eremita.

And Benkai had a habit of collecting samurai swords that he defeated on his long treks to Kyoto.

And he can duel with him and leave him often humiliated before a large audience and in time he would never win it.

And no matter how hard he tried, he never could, he was their leader and as such he did it when he didn't respect his orders...

He was Minamoto's faithful companion and inseparable friend in the Yoshitsune, Japan's greatest warrior of the 12th century, and they duelled with many opportunities (Yoshitsune).).

And he will be the subject of an article just for him due to its importance ins the establishments of the traditional Ryu Ha of Esoteric Martial Arts in Japan).

One day, however, Benkei was able to demonstrate the honor that everyone thought he did not have.

In 1189 he fought dueling with other men his rivals.

And afterthe siege produced by Yoshitsune's Brother, the then future Shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo, with Yoshitsune and Benkai's forces defeated by Yoritomo's betrayals, Yoshitsune needed peace to be able to carry out his seppuku, ritual suicide, with dignity. ões

It was Benkei who assured him the necessary time Yoshitsune needed: with his ferocious naginata in his fist, he repelled all the general's enemies by killing several samurai.

And were great skills his blows his weapons and his allies...

Having his body and armor hit by dozens of arrows, Benkei stood by killing those approaching the gate of Yoshitsune Residence then surrounded by victorious enemies.

And he saw him in his prime, strength, reflection, and courage, in the name of his honor...

Yoritomo's enemy Samurai dared no longer get close because they believed they were facing a supernatural being because Benkai did not fall.

Finally, one of them noticed the unimaginable: Benkei was already dead, but had remained standing.

Once he heard er saysthat he laughed even fainting and said "You traitorous scum, my lord, Yoshitsune has already departed for the Pure Land, I Benkai.

And I no longer need to kill your useless bodies, I leave this world with my duty fulfilled while I leave you my curse!"

Interestingly the Shogunate of Yoritomo was a disaster, he should see this to believe, his great potential was wasted.

Training in Kurama Yama Japan, Take Kiri - the warrior monks have to cut thick bamboos with the weapons: Tanto or Machetes of cooking, this strengthens the Spirit and trains the cut with deadly depth!

The daily life of the monks was governed by extreme discipline. Brother Gaspar Vilela, a Jesuit missionary who visited the facilities of one of thetemples.

And in 1570, he described the warrior monks as being "very similar to the Knights of Rhodes" (later denomination of the Order of Hospitallers, which defended the Island of Rhodes in Greece..

And tooth and nail, against Sultan Suleiman in 1522).

For him, the monks "were devoted and prepared to fight for their faith." As he stated, the food of the Sohei obeyed the principles of moderation.

Generally, monks ate only once or twice a day, and the basic menu consisted of small portions of rice, fish, vegetables, seaweed or fruit.

From time to time, the meal was added to venison, wild boar or birds.

The Jesuit also left reports on the daily training of the Sohei.

In addition to traditional religious and community obligations, each monk had to prepare five to seven arrows a day, in addition to taking part in competitions with the bow at least once a week.

His helmets, armor, and spears were frighteningly sturdy, and "his very sharpened swords could easily cut a man in two, even if he was wearing armor,"

Daily training was severe, "and the occasional death of any of them during practice was accepted without any emotion," the Jesuit attested.

And they were able to simply use a way to create a life of fighting and training.

But one aspect considered shocking by Vilela was to note that, contrary to Western monasticdoctrine.

And the warrior priests had access to drink - they did not give up doses of sake - women and music.

And they were the best at making loot that amazingly they were simply the best with that had many stills ...

After the destruction of the temples by the then persecutor Oda Nobunaga in 1560, sohei orders dispersed their troops into different. forms of Monks, and merged with the Shugensha and yamabushi.

And they were those who leaned in the mountains, mountain warriors who isolated themselves and acted far from the sights of the Government..

And helping the simple people, preaching man's deliverance by materialism, secretly continuing to carry out the plan of the order to create a celestial kingdom on earth.

And even though the men themselves lived off the donations of their masters and with a stewardship generated by others...

The Yamabushis were responsible for a movement of renewal of both Buddhism and Shintoism, and this movement was named Shugendo – The Way to be traveled by the person to return to Divine purification.

Speaking of Shugendo is always complex because the term encompasses a series of creeds derived from Buddhism, Shinto and the ancient Shamans ofJapan.

And it's all too hard to study without anyone following him to be able to explain it because Shugendo..

And this was and is an initiatory path and that amazingly it was due to the initiation of the fights.

Hisceremonies are closed and aim to make the practitioner reborn dying in the physical body, but resurfacing in the spiritual body, a parallel without equal to Gnostic Christianity.

Our Dojo in Santos and São Paulo in Moema remains faithful to this totally spiritual Martial legacy that until our present Day has survived as Martial Art and Spiritual Practice

And how everything ultimately changed with immigration and new thoughts of every man.

Reigandō(巌 ) "Cave of the Rock Spirit") is a cave west of Kumamoto, Japan, which was the temporary home of the legendary samurai, Miyamoto Musashi.

From 1643, Musashi spent most of his last months of life in the cave, meditating and writing his Book of Five Rings.

The cave can be easily accessed by bus from Kumamoto and is close to the town of Tamana

And that were full of cherry trees, the most beautiful trees the most beautiful, flowers, their irises, lotus, maple trees, among others.

Several festivals he can see and participate in the beautiful and classic ceremonial clothes, and which are held throughout the year, such as the Gokusui no En, which is characterized by a staging dating back to the Heian period.

Ruriko-ji was built in 1442 by Mori Terumoto, a powerful daimyo who ruled this region after the decline of the Ouchi family.

And he can travel raise some children adopt and form disciples...

And he can enjoy followers and his intention to be famous among the ancient Buddhist masters...

The pagoda is among the three largest in Japan, next to the pagoda of Horyuji temple in Nara and the pagoda of Kyoto's Daigoji Temple.

The pagoda is five floors and 31 meters high and is designated as national treasure.

In that historical period where he can see and help in the construction of the temple and amidst the large number of people helping.

Rurikoji Temple is located in an area called Kozan Park, where there are also other ancient structures such as a main hall, awarehouse.

And there was a bell tower and a small museum with images of more than fifty Pagodas.

And well for those who do not know what is pagoda, are those ancient Japanese temples in the shape of stone lantern with those petticoats and squares on each floor ...

And in this particular having five floors found throughout Japan, providing interesting information related to the design and architecture of each of them.

Erma explicitly suited the time, and all temples follow the same pattern, their architectures are equal and standardized after all.

And he saw those countless temples, which many would be lost by time, others would collapse, some would fall because of the seas, others by earthquakes and wars...

Hasedera is a temple of the Jodo sect, founded around the year 736.

And at its peak was the true power and beauty of Buddha's spirituality...

The site is famous for having a statue of eleven heads of Kannon, the goddess of mercy situated in the main building of the temple.

The golden wooden statue is more than 9 meters high, and is considered one of the largest wood carving in Japan.

And some were destroyed, both by time and by man who were sometimes well built, but had no maintenance, and over time were also destroyed in wars...

In the year 721 and he remembers that he heard dthe monkTokudo Shonin would find the tree, so he went ten years before and did tests after planted it years later...

But he thought, that such now, would be gaining credit for the place, nothing would be difficult when you gain a notoriety as a planter.

And that's where he'd know he was going to spend traveling back and forth...

And he could use an experimental fertilizer that would induce his accelerated growth...

And so in less than two years it became huge and bore many fruits, even transgenic...

And so the monk man and saint Tokudo Shinin discovered a large camphor tree near the village of Hase in Nara.

And their seeds grew and grew faster than normal trees would one day grow...

And this tree as it attracts youkais supernatural beings their sweet fruits attract what should not attract such its beauty to a tree of canfora...

And he had a good finger to plant those fruits, flowers and trees were impregnated with their essence and spread and were consumed after all.

And he in great quantity of makeup and can also use his influence when taking care of the tree inducing with the aroma and small words and attracting others both the youkais to be close and for humans to use ...

And when they used the wood that never stopped growing their seeds stand out over the other normal...

And these were altered and suffered changes and influence of their consumption that spread thanks to their pheromones ...

And he himself carved statues of the woods and formed the image of other ancient gods and with it saw people passing by and he hid.

And if they took advantage they bought their works of art and took them and spread stories about him.

With this wood, he influenced the monk to start sculpting and with it he carved two statues of Kannon with 11 heads.

One of them was thrown into the sea, and he with the boat picked it up and launched it in time reappearing 15 years later, in 736, at Nagai Beach, near Kamakura.

For this reason, the temple was built as a tribute.

And the moment that he can see every temple, every monk under a waterfall, as he roamed the mountain and the trees beneath the woods up the narrow mountain...

And your training and constant fasting between schedules...

Toji (East Temple) was founded at the beginning of the Heian period shortly after the capital was transferred to Kyoto in the year 796 and that it can walk through that ancient site and the temple buildings those sites were beautiful and lush...

Make money have influence and conspire to grow and root your power wherever you went.

Along with the now defunct Saiji Temple (West Temple) and rashomon, this site was like the gate to the ancient capital Kyoto.

The temple is part of the Shingon sect of Buddhism

The five-story pagoda at its peak and the beauty of the mountains of trees and cliffs was considered the tallest wooden tower in Japan, at 54.8 meters high.

And they were beautiful in their view those places spread peace and tranquility the influence of energy spread and consumed and influenced those to whom it passed.

This temple also became the second most important Buddhist temple of the Shingon sect and upon seeing the importance of its majestic view the wind that roared wherever it passed, after the headquarters located on Mount Koya..

And talso became a symbol of Kyoto and its entry is allowed by visitors only on a few days of the year.

A Japanese mandala with the five Dhyani Buddhas.

The Shingon School(眞, 真the "true word") of Buddhism is one of the largest Japanese Buddhist schools, and is one of the branches of Vajrayana Buddhism along with Tibetan Buddhism.

It is generally called "Japanese esoteric Buddhism". The word shingon is the Japanese reading of kanji for the Chinese word zhen yan, literally meaning "true word", which in turn is the Chinese translation of the Sanskrit word mantra.

It would be interesting to count toothpicks and draw letters, but the thoughts were others they engaged and letters in inscriptions and in a mystical circle of inscriptions on stones and whose potent were the initiation of animals of the Chinese zodiac...

The Mikkyo tradition is only found in its wholeness currently in Japan.

With Japanese domination over East Asia during the first 20th century.

That part where everyone isolated themselves and lived among their own communities and among all those people who had their own dialect.

During the Tang dynasty the Mikkyo tradition was almost completely exterminated from mainland China, and in that troubled period where nothing left but remnants in some rituals, and which were literally detonated by extremists...

And its essence has finally been erased from history...

And there were a lot of people who didn't agree and weren't in favor.

And the common thing since ancient times was to destroy fire and terrorize or better cause attacks on the cause and elimination of the middle of it.

And over time that's what they really did.

And this seems to be commonplace, over the ages several of the doctrines if year after year there is nothing left of religion to tell stories ...

And then why couldn't he confiscate some if not all the manuscripts and scrolls for himself and take with him.

And who would miss that?

The answer was, no one.

And no one would remember and not even tell the story of it...

And they wouldn't know after all

And that's what ended up being incorporated into the Chan and Pure Land traditions.

More recently, some monasteries in China, Taiwan and Singapore have been given influence by the Japanese Mikkyo due to Japanese imperialist domination of East Asia.

But it only influences nothing and no one prevented the manuscripts that would eventually go to the swamp to be taken by him.

And they took them with them and left them in the temples of Zarathanis...

Although similar in concept to tibetan Vajrayana practices, Mikkyo rituals descend from older aspects of the Tantric tradition ofBuddhism.

And this was not just similarities in the indiano aspect, differing significantly in terms of lineage, aesthetics etc.

And that was a pleasure knowledge by knowledge that would not be missed for anyone at all, and in ancient times that creationalhand.

The primary texts of the Mikkyo tradition are the Mahavairochana Sutra and the Vajrasekhara sutra, whose importance in the Tibetan tradition is inexpressive.

Mikkyo Buddhism was introduced to Japan by Kukai, a Japanese monk who studied in China in the 9th century, during the Tang dynasty, the dynasty itself had its peculiarity after all.

And he would really miss seeing and taking and bringing with him the complete traditions of Mikkyo.

Nothing wrong so far, who would miss it anyway?

If we take the story into consideration? Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Yes... - He tried.

No one. "She said. "Since according to history they no longer exist. "He said.

Make good use of it. "She said.

Upon returning to Japan he saw that his classmate established the Shingon school and then following the changes he also took them with him all the original scrolls and inscriptions.. originais..

And he knew and saw several masters come and go at his disposal among feudal lords and shoguns for several generations...

The Shingon school is one of the very few branches of Buddhism that still preserves the use of Siddham Sanskrit writing and all the others were very interesting to let time take...

And time took and he took them with him.

And it wouldn't make a difference between teachers and apprentices since no one would ever stop learning...

Although the Tendai school of Japanese Buddhism also possesses a transmission of mikkyo teachings, these have mixed nature, and it was so mixed that second the story would be lost even.

And since this school excels at plurality in its approach to Buddhist praxis, and that wasn't something that brought about big changes...

If they brought then they would be used and disseminated throughout history which was not the case then these were one of the numerous transcripts he took with him.

And he remembered that it was not an exclusively esoteric school.

In reality, the center of the doctrine of this school is in the teachings of the Lotus Sutra and he can become master of the lotus, and that's how an offshoot of the black lotus arose...

And he influenced some followers in order to create a branch and secret organization.

Shingon Buddhism arose in the Heian period (794-1185), when the monk Kūkai went to China in 804..

And with that he can do many studies of these arts and teachings.

And he studied tantric practices in the city of Chang'An and returned with many texts and works ofart.

And it was all for him.

And keeping the originals and leaving some copies...

And he became a great copyist and forger, he had it at the time also helped a lot.

Over time, he developed his own synthesis of esoteric doctrine and practice, centered on the old inscriptions he can use in the Black Lotus.

Universal Buddha, Vairochana (or, more precisely, Mahavairochana Tathagata). Thus, he established a monastery on Mount Koya, which would become the school headquarters of Shingon.

Shingon enjoyed immense popularity during the Heian period, particularly among the nobility of the time, and contributed extensively to the art and literature of the time.

Shingon's emphasis on art boiled down to great brush works some were beautiful and depicted gods sometimes inscriptions with sacred content.

And it became attractive to the well-developed aesthetics of the nobles, those men of golden times of picturesque styles who also appreciated the extravagant rituals associated with their sacred words and gestures.

Ancient rituals were the ancient symbols the inscriptions of talismans the better the writing the stronger the ritual and with the greater intention of the synonym of the ancient art of the Shingon.

And they were interesting to see anyone could come in as long as they contributed in some way or had to sustain the cult...

Even the Tendai communities of Hieizan were deeply influenced, taking for themselves their images and ceremonials and were sacred rituals in the names of ancient gods that were once forgotten...


	112. Chapter 112

26

And so he tortured him blood enough to live sunny mornings of five minutes and torture plans where he would go after time in time..

And force to tell his plans and knew when he lied why he remembered that the man was master of lies and able to deceive, several times falling into the line of sun of ten minutes...

And so he kept him locked up for a thousand years, and who knows to this day, but speaking for now, and so after he brainwashed thevampire.

And he saw that gradually the vampire was amazed at him and so he manipulated and controlled him to this day...

Experiencing the same time and the same conflict and the unfolding of the plot helps in this...

In this period, they controlled governments spread over time as well as lycanthrope organizations, and the Church, which was strong on the Europeancontinent.

And in this process influencing indirectly in decisions, and of course bribing cardinals at strategic points, and clerics with influence and power.

However there were those who were loyal to Zariel and were unaware ofhis machinations,, plans and those who were aware of his influence independent of his abilities..

And others of course were aware of their alliances, were double spies, seeking alliances forces and protection to the king in red who infiltrated inside the Vatican.

It was the time of the "Holy Inquisition", the way the laics knew the murderous hysteria of the Juliot against all supernatural beings and against all practitioners of any form of Magic.

And so they desired the extinction of this house of vampires their hatreds were directed to the principalities and the influence of Zariel...

The monopoly of the arcane arts should remain within the House. While converted Saints, Lycanthropes and others (including falsely accused laity) ...

And they were burned at the bonfires of intolerance, but only those whom Zariel could not help were burned...

And of course in exchange for favors, many of those who were persecuted had extensive contacts and sometimes some had a certain level of power...

Some of these were feudal lords and others had contact with the Vatican many of these had double lives, which upon being revealed could cause a certain degree and even great problems...

And their personal lives and even shady businesses that if revealed would forsake them to flee and abandon their quiet lives...

And that he used, without pity or pity.

And these in particular were protected and others were sent to secret cities...

And these hidden cities of human society, and many had their locations very secret...

And far from the Vatican and the burnpoints, and those who had something to offer it granted help and refuge to those who wanted to ally themselves withit.

And the Juliot vampires established unholy pacts with Infernum's Hierarchs and Forces of Other Plans in exchange for more and more power.

And they were boycotted, nothing would stop Zariel from taking gossip and double games with these hierarchs of hell and so playing and lying about the intentions and false pacts ...

And while Zariel forged ancient alliances between these same forces and their allies and corrupted ancient forces, and those whom he could use...

While Zariel helped convert and exterminate vampires and infernal creatures trying to gain power and in turn she turned victims of the Inquisition into allies...

And thus forging their deaths and giving enough gold to give a new life outside the dominions of the Vatican...

And potentially these had their minds controlled or brainwashed.

Others were made only loyal happy followers...

In this period, the few original inhabitants of Faeria who did not take refuge in Brazil and the Americas or anywhere in Europe...

And they would go to various parts of the globe seeking refuge outside the Faeria, and in turn they would go towards the new world, which in some cases would go towards North America.

And between these wars in magical territory... and it would be some...

And as they said a good idea, or in any other country or magic plan, and did not join the Council.

And those who had remained abroad were killed, and their presence became only a legend in the hearts of the laity...

And meanwhile the portals were all closed by order of the Fairy Empress, Soft Dew, but reopened in the USA, and some by Latin and SouthAmerica.

And with the consent and meeting of the CIMSBICDID, but secretly remains open having to pay taxes for passage.

There's a civil war, actually...

It is even clear with its complete obliteration and extinction of some peoples... outside the magical continent...

There were divisions and wars and in these wars kingdoms fell...

They say the bad tongues that were not extinct, but kidnapped and made of guinea pigs and other brainwashing experiments...

One part was true there was a great war emerging in the Faeria and also conflicts and disagreements and even instability and lack of discontent.

Or that Bruce realized this was part of the truth wasn't a rumor, and really Zariel, he, used it disseting and experimenting...

And so doing experiments and tests on several of these creatures...

Creating suppressors and inhibitors...

With this Zariel used scientists of the time to keep the bodies preserved for future research and resurgence of species.

And brain control...

In turn soon after Cain he was sent to another location, no longer wanting to engage in intrigues between vampire houses and so ran into the world.

And traveling through European countries in search of allies and people of influence to convert into followers of Zariel...

This forged his own legend each persecuted and influenced to pay for his crimes.

Some converts and poisons were subdued and exterminated, some vampire houses weakened and influenced by members who causedintrigue.

And family members who in turn were influenced and others poisoned destroyed from the inside out.

And so the house Juliot and several houses over time were subdued and others were converted and having according to some, being protected against other unholy forces ...

And meanwhile in another part of Europe between the conflict had...

Various varieties...

Tiger men thefox men and the men Tengu and several smaller houses of werewolves of Japan and the lords of the dark wolves...

Two opposing and enemy forces that had internal conflicts and houses in disarray...

And the wolf women of France he saw Veronika going to his aid long after she increased her strength and herpower, imposing respect and being one of her sent and generals spreading her power by the Europa...

The forces of each of them were divided had the lords and the oldest elders of each caste and internal division...

Veronika's daughters and sent sent spread their power from France to Russia.

And she was possibly an enemy of vampires... but with that she forged alliances with other master forces, lords and vampire houses...

And so it was not difficult to cause a conflict create a distraction and convert the newest.

And among them were the internal disputes that weakened his hordes and forces, and each of his armies...

And with that Veronika forged more alliances between the small forces and smaller castes...

And that by the way had caused a stampede persecution and search for a new home...

They went to meet Callmel and some of Veronika's allies who had great potential...

And so in the midst of an ambush orchestrated by a spy toward another caste...

Zariel's followers and envoys will intervene and thus consolidating a union of gallows thus offered a new home and protection...

The Borgia

And among the countless intrigues that arose between vampires and werewolves were the internal intrigues of power among the nobles of these times...

And especially the Borgia...

It is known that there was a descendant of the Devourers named Alma Grifinder Deodore, a Saxonica, and she lived in Brittany, before thinking of just thinking about meeting Zariel, she ran away from persecutors...

And so there were vampires infiltrating the old houses and werewolves intrigued by power and conflict...

And its origins in turn were intriguing and interesting its powers would be of great use, if Zariel manages to convert it into his forces and thus can enjoy his powers...

And she had both influential enemies and allies, and of course these had internal difficulties in rival organizations, her forces were notconsolidated.

And somehow she in her escape and search for protection, she went to Rome she had fled a subsequent internal conflict of collapses between old and new forces...

And as soon as his network of conspiracy intrigues and foças occurred...

And there were countless spies, lords of power, beings who owed zariel, and her countless lovers...

And among the nobles, Veronika managed to ally with them, and to forge friendships to influence great men...

It is known that Alma had five children who were stolen and trained to hunt witches...

Some of these who were taken to be converted and raised by wolves...

The wolves under Veronika's command...

And in turn she was in search of her whereabouts...

And unaware that Zariel learned of this kidnapping network over the years in rival organizations...

This in turn remarried and thus created the organization Corte dos Altos.

Giuliano della Rovere being a great ally of Zariel to whom the advised she also fed many rumors of the life of the Borgia ...

And with this he created his bad reputation by influencing Cesar Borgia to commit murders and being an incredible mistress over the years to which she used her gifts and influence to poison the population with stories.

And so in the midst of internal conflicts and the search for power allies and people who could help, she crossed zariel's path...

That they could be both true and false...

This in turn was influenced by the peeps of the lady in red who was one of her numerous identities and forms that occupied...

But when Zariel passed by the surroundings she met one of her descendants in the middle of the period in which she lived around the kingdom ofItaly.

And there was a conflict between alma's descendants and Zariel herself, being also by the influential and also by the Borgia family.

And she had no direct knowledge that they were commanded by Zariel...

In a power struggle Zariel fought with the last descendants of the Borgia.

And it caused great discord and internal conflict that spread throughout her ancient dark-age reign...

And thus putting an end to the pregnant lady plucking the baby from her womb and thus poisoning Lucrecia.

In the midst of power disputes she poisoned countless followers called: Devourers.

And they were originally another organization the part arising in the mute they would be the best secret warriors of the Vatican, but that moment he used his displeasure to convert each of them...

And creating internal disputes in the Organization of Devourers and trying at all costs to begin to annihilate each of them in the process.

And with only those left that could be used...

But Zariel intervened and did not allow this slaughter to happen, and he scattered them and forged their deaths for these enemies of his...

And with this those who were being sent and directed at the attempts Zariel sent several of his allies with the aims of destroying their minds and hearts she stole theirpowers.

And so their lands where they induced each of them to sign documents on their behalf and to believe in their goals...

And so the skill inherited and that came from his previous reincarnations coming from the early days...

Invading his mind in his last moments of life stole the knowledge of the poison Cantarella for himself.

She then took for herself numerous historical documents and the leadership of the organization where she became the tutorr untilone of the last Borgia...

And this being a boy who came to become a man unaware of his history and the events of the past.

And so taking him away where he can use to his advantage being placed in the care of another nanny in another organization...

Going in search of the principles and creating an organization or stealing their knowledge established in various foreign territories and the poison instructions of the Borgia.

And the antarela Cwas handed over to Veronika to whom he kept and perfected her to the detriment of his orders...

It had destroyed the reputation of this family for many writers.

And so in the meantime Alma, she subdued a potential ally, and so promised that if she found such a child to swear allegiance to her and her offspring...

Who were perhaps one of the members of a rival organization to which she tortured and destroyedcompletely, where she delivered them and invading a rival headquarters, where she had staged a network of intrigues...

And to which in the midst of the intrigues of vampires these were used as a scapegoat and that in turn these was an organization headed by one of the allies of vampiric house Juliot

And so she used them in her plans and control against this vampire house...

And so there was Gertrando being held captive being subjected to torture and brainwashing and he was kept alive, but not effective and he used his knowledge and his reincarnations found him from time to time...

Song intoned:

Soft dew was replaced by a metamorphic who stole her blood and two years later she with a magic potion stole her consciousness power and memories...

And to your knowledge the only way to end the war in Faeria...

And months later he secretly killed her, replacing her without her people knowing, thus forming an alliance with Zariel and reopening the portal...

And decreeing the passage that should be paid and taxes to be paid and that is how in a mysterious way Soft Dew died three years of the pact of protection of Zariel.

And then giving her job to Silvia Zariel's great-granddaughter and being commanded by CIMSBICDID.

The organization was one of several created in the Middle Ages in the pre-colonial period where they began to lead the other organizations that came soon after...

But this domain of terror was harshly fought by those who could or for whom he dared, Zariel sent his Sentinels, warriors and mages as well as various vampire allies and lycanthropes...

And the many metamorphics who allied themselves with her and wanted equality fought and some died to the point of Zariel and his companions fighting in this war, which came later to prevent the succession...

In the highlanders, what are called in other lands and even in other abodes, are called the Scottish Immortals, the Kravmore House and its allies Dertomir, refused to submit to the dismantling of the English puppet of the Juliots...

Believing in an immense disadvantage between the clans and the forces among the immortals...

Previously this same house the most faithful among the vampiric clans and the immortals and between the immortals and their servants and among the other races and organizations, had everything to accept the demands and be allies of the Juliot...

But the promises of equally and lands and living away from human might and a home where they could have a share of the vampiric power and power to influence the other hordes and conglomerates...

And in this way thanks to their negotiating skills and influencing the weakest the Kravmore and the Dertomir submitted the demands and Zariel and set off an arduous and bloody war...

And of so many wars and conflicts between the forces there were conspiracies among the most powerful of each clan, and tried to destroy from the inside out, and among those who rebelled against some demands and the old houses...

And those who could around this period begged for help and another asked for an address and until the beginning of a new house, and among these there was the emergence of a new alliance with Zariel in exchange for weapons...

And ways of defending themselves from pests and diseases that afflicted large groups and non-human beings, in this period there was also the black plague...

There were rumors and rumors spread among some of these creatures and beings who were very suspicious of these diseases, but did not arrive in Zariel...

They had suspicions about some being who acted in the shadows, but they couldn't figure out who...

And those diseases that arose during this troubled period between conspiracies and wars, and these and other potions and foods that were distributed by Zariel, without course they could go against such a demand...

And that secretly forced some beings to forge alliances in exchange for healing and treatment of diseases that afflicted only a few beings since even being immortal they needed to feed.

But as immortality said, I didn't mean healthy, vitality, health and being immune to diseases...

And he used this principle that he could use the diseases that would be discovered a thousand years in the future...

And he remembered that over a thousand years ago there would be a disease that would be developed by Lex Corp...

And in his studies seeing how they would be tested a thousand years later and perfected by the othervillains, he took over this idea, and developed it returning to time and in periods of instability anddiscord.

And in this period of wars between humans and vampires and most of these beings succumbed...

Damian to have some of these beings in his control developed with the help of wayne companies a cure and several vaccines...

Only this would be used years after his death, and in a period of crisis in the future between vampire wars many years later...

And it was easy to recreate in a medieval way the same diseases created by humans...

There were the same substances that today would have been easily found...

It was only easy to decorate and recreate in this period the same diseases, were artificial, after all, and these substances could be created by the clan of the lobas of Veronika...

And the drugs, the virus and the chemicals and substances that would be distributed millennia later...

And so she spread them across the continent, and even eternal health and shortly after this period where there would be many discords and their sudden disappearance..

And right after forging alliances and getting the most followers...

In Russia, the Rasputin sabotaged the Juliot's dominance, embezzling tax money...

Imagine, only taxes in the best form of bribery to only exist and covering security not to be attacked by other vampires, and of course these were part of the same factions ...

And when Zariel dismantled the Juliot schemes..., well there were more wars and disagreements...

And by covering up supernaturals for their own forbidden army, enticing intervenors, learning mystical techniques by allying with various otherenemies.

And now allies of wizards, and wizards and even werewolves.

Well the magi who emerged later in Europe with the Inquisition, those who migrated from Greece, these would be the druids and Wiccans were problematic their nature prevented them from following their teachings...

And in the midst of disagreements of religions and gradually they did not agree with their cultures and gods there were several problems with them, and this was also taken advantage of...

And while some vampire races and houses pretended to be submitted and sent diplomats to a part of Europe and the United States, a new world for them, and they intended to extend their power outside Europe on the new continent...

And so when they thought they were trapped and lost, they met with Zariel's forces, who sent their best soldiers to appease their anger and help in the most desperate moment...

And the Rasputim themselves did not wish to submit to the Juliot they had so many internal conflicts that although they did not want to were divided and both spies of Juliot and Zariel...

Who literally forced themselves into an almost stampede when their most prestigious house and their lord was attacked by Juliot their masters.

And the nobles and the wealthiest houses were saved by Zariel in person who helped them at that most desperate moment...

And at this desperate moment they were welcomed by the guardians and zariel's envoys...

But unlike casa Juliot who won by fear and strength, Zariel with such knowledge of the future and the intrigues that remained in history wasprepared.

And offering them what they most desired and giving some of the most desperate what they most sought...

And between truths and lies that Zariel spread could not distinguish the real intention...

And in turn he knew how to play and create intrigues and conspiracies, plots and playing one house against another, and where he could win and use the deceived ledos at his disposal...

And inside Europe was a silent and deadly battle between the Furious Phalanx that was commanded by Zariel, and its conviviality with intrigues and lords who usurped ancestral territories...

The female wolves of the Veronika clan who settled in a part of France and spread throughout Europe and who were commanded by Zariel...

And the other Lycanthropes that resisted both the forces of the Juliot, and those who were in doubt to join Zariel and a part of them that were formed by scattered wolves...

And a part that had no pack and a part that was scattered, some cower and fled to other countries.

In China, the Tiger Men, the fox women, the raccoons, and the cat men, already organized around their Mandarin, were the ones who gave the last word in the ancient forces...

And they were kept their borders untouched by the expansionist headquarters of the Juliot Vampires, others fled to more distant lands being persecuted and others fled for help, and some stayed and fought against their dominance...

And so in various parts of the new continents that were found by Zariel...

As for China had its center and its group of monks, master wolves, and warriors...

And among those who mediated control between the ancients and the immortals besides the wolf and warrior men were the immortals, the four great emperors and the yellow emperor...

And among the forces was Huang Di, the immortal, who with the power of the four and the four gods and sacred animal representatives of China...

And these represented the primordial forces...

The four great emperors were the representatives of the forces as well among the samurai masters as by the tiger masters and the ancient dragon masters...

The four great emperors reigned sovereign and yet at great cost prevented the attacks of the Juliot.

And the master dragons were representatives of the ancient forces, lords of the heavens and guardians...

And these millennial beings sought to bring harmony among the other clans...

And their respective sacred powers...

The yellow emperor was the greatest of all dragons and the most powerful among the ancient forces...

They sought alliances against the degradation of the ancients and forging power so the ancestral forces were masters of each region and every place where the beasts slept...

And balance lords...

Bai Hu, one of the oldest masters representing the ancestral force being an ancient master...

He being a governante of the West Quadrant and his castle was between the mountains, his elementis metal, and his stones encrusted the mountains his season is autumn.

And his virtue is honesty he accepted those who came to autumn out of his hibernation, came to him some of the oldest lycanthropes representatives of the council of the four.

Considered the king of all animals and the lord of the mountains in China. Considered also the God of War and where several of his warriors were members of the furious phalanx...

They had as subordinate some of the oldest and sus ancestral strength brought...

In addition, Bai Hu is the Celestial Protector of Novel Mania and these were one of the oldest locations far from modern civilization and far from the control of vampires.. .

Were the white tigers the lycanthropes representing the great white tiger...

And the White Tiger: in Japanese Byakko; in Chinese Bai Hu and these were representatives of some mountains where some of them took refuge...

And they united for the welfare of the lords of every mountain...

And all these masters of these sovereign lycanthropes lived

Xuan Wu

Ruler of the North Quadrant, is represented by a turtle with snake tail, its element is water, its season is winter...

And every lycanthrope in this quadrant, besides being protective warriors had power over the element of water...

And since their powers with them could communicate with other repteis...

And where the repteis would go to meet him and with his virtue is wisdom he would choose some of his representatives for the Furious Phalanx..

The turtle and the snake were among the snake men and the turtle men and represent longevity..

And it is said that their union generated the universe and among these were a religion and faithful followers...

And among these was the meeting in the castle of the clouds of heaven where their representatives met several times...

And with that they had among their ranks the lycanthropes of longest longevity and were the oldest and most wise men and gentlemen of wisdom and were masters in martial arts and if not the most persecuted...

And your followers could be among the wisest...

And its black color was because of its season, the winter, which was considered the twilight or the end of the seasons.

And Zariel had an affinity for these creatures...

And their powers besides not being normal lycanthropes had powers derived from the states they represented were stronger in this period...

Black Turtle: in Japanese Genbu; in Chinese Xuan Wu , was the lord of all those lycanthrope men...

And these were each god before every power and every lycanthrope...

They said when they observed the sky in the cloud between the meetings that followed each emissary and representing of a lord of the four emperors...

Qing Long was the lord of the ancients, and he received several emissaries, and with that was taken an emissary among the wisest and the strongest...

Ruler of the East quadrant, among the mountains, its element is wood and many of those who had power over wood came with change...

And these lycanthropes had power over theelement, their season is spring and their virtue is benevolence.

And they were one of the powers of each season, and each of the lycanthropes representing a savage power awakened the same powers being a fraction of the power of each of the ancient lords...

Although the color of spring is green, it is described as a blue dragon.

And some were born or emerged as the inherited inheritance of generation and generation...

Unlike the lycanthropes of Europe they did not surrender to their wild side were masters of control..

And with them they learned martial arts from an early age they were trained..

And his lycanthroan powers developed at this time of the end of childhood...

Some of the representatives of each power a way of saying that the beasts now lords of their reason...

One of the oldest and most respected among all mythological figures symbol of authority and strength, so it was used by great figures of power orroyalty.

Azure/Blue Dragon: In Japanese Seiryu; in Chinese Qing Long

And these were several of these lords, around this time humans and lycanthropes were divided, but all of them in particular were allies in particular masters of martial arts...

And there were the priests and the warrior monks who were the human houses that were divided...

Zhu Niao

It is the ruler of the East Quadrant, is represented by a Vermilion Bird, its element is fire, its season is summer and its virtue...

And they accumulated virtues and the powers of fire...

They could all control the chakra and control over the flow of each power...

Unlike the lycanthropes of Europe they acted in pairs the human and the lycanthrope both trained and acted in different periods...

And it was under the ethics of power each of the ancient lords sent a disciple out of the mountains to join the Furious Phalanx and were lords of the twilight...

He only shows up in times of good luck. It has a noble behavior and is demanding with what it eats and where it lands.

Vermilion Bird: in Japanese Suzaku; in Chinese Zhu Niao...

Jiānhùrén Fēihóng Tiānshàng were direct warriors of Vermilion all this boiled down to the power of the fire bird...

They were his warriors and some converts...

And they were representations of the ancient forces...

And they were thus representing the powers of creation...

And there were many of these representatives of the savage power...

And many of these who represented a power a station...

The Fifth Heavenly God his warriors were among the most powerful and their generals and spies were the best and those who could not be deceived...

And they were converted trained in the ancient art of murder, among them and the others were powerful ninjas.

It is said that when he met the legendary Yellow Emperor he turned into a dragon that resembled his emblem and ascended to the heavens.

And in the ancient ancestral mountains where the monks trained and it took more than ten days to arrive they took into consideration the ancient force and many spies and sent...

And many of these representatives went into exile after fleeing persecution among juliot vampires

The Chinese considered him their ancestor, they were the most valiac and lords of ancient power...

And the lycanthropes were their guardians, and with this power they guarded the ancient forces and their wisdom as the temples where they kept scrolls and scriptures...

And so they sometimes regarded themselves as sons of the dragon who were the most powerful among the descendants of the four great emperors...

And so it was used as a symbol of imperial power,his spies in turn reported directly to Zariel..

And this entity was well-liked among the oldest and how many of the others saw it..

And he revered them and brought gifts and gifts to those who could be seen as one of the greatest allies among the lycanthropes...

And also among the greatest masters of martial arts...

It does not appear in Japanese mythology, however, the Kouryu dragon representing the Japanese emperor is considered its equivalent he had m representing among the mythical and mythological creatures...

Huang Long

It is a hornless dragon that emerged from the Luo River and gifted the legendary Emperor Fu Xi...

And he knew them a long time ago as in the mountains and companies in their future state like Bruce Wayne...

And with the elements of writing the ancient arts of living drawing and the ancient tapestries that were the portals to another world...

And dizem that their waking, sleeping and breathing determine the day, night, season and climate they could use training to control the elements and

He is considered the fifth guardian beast andisalsothe central god of the Four Celestial Gods, and each of them being warriors fighting in his name directly for the sake of protecting his dominions...

And each of them had a fraction of their power as that their element is the earth and their children had a portion of their strength and learned a little of their element...

And it was the fifth Chinese element and represents the changing seasons. His virtue is benevolence.

Each of them were representatives of ancestral forces and state of mind and being at peace could enjoy their power in influencing with their mood...

Yellow Dragon: Huang Long

And these mediated the forces with representatives between the forces and zariel's envoys...

And he went into each of the mountains and so training with the ancient masters...

And to what all indicated he sent several of these warriors as representing the emperors...

It was humans and lycanthropes always acting in pairs...

And those who did not join forces these were attacked, some were subjected to demands and others were seeking help, and were about to give in and were intercepted...

And the masters among the guardians of China the four emperors, and the oldest lycanthropes among beings, those who had power over the heavens, and on earth the dragons, and among their sons dragon men and tiger men.

The problem between these five powers would possibly be in internal wars for the sake of power, they had power disputes between the factions and their disagreements were many...

But Zariel realized that if someone did not intervene they would stay in these power wrangling for centuries and eventually let the other lycanthropes be killed and hunted...

And it was in this period where he sent to each of the warriors and warriors of the clans a representative and this made after months a meeting with Zariel.

And in this period he can convince to send messengers, emissaries and each of the clans and factions would sendthe other a warrior and they thus shared knowledge and power...

Thus there were several marriages in favor of exchanging power to encourage knowledge

And with the union of the four great emperors and the envoys of Zariel and the lords to face the Juliot and their warriors forming the members of the Furious Phalanx and Zariel who came to meet him...

And he remembers that in his life as Bruce Wayne he can see that the company was an evolution of the four great emperors...

And in that period of time he never knew that was his origin...

Dating from this time also the first rumors about a secret network of men and women these were vampires and lycanthropes and men and lycanthropes representatives of the four great emperors and the yellow emperor.

Guówáng Zhànshì Chìhóng were the priests of each temple of the four emperors, were their guides and some converted mercenaries, who received direct orders from Zariel...

And each being these beings dedicated to the common good of civilization...

And the so-called Panopticum this organization was a great order of gentlemen engaged in theunderworld.

And that Zariel gave this name to the union between the secret forces integrating among the strongest among thestrongest.

And they were joining forces between vampires and werewolves who came to meet them and thus created their guardians and sent an Ambassador...

And to the new country called America, and in exchange for secret alliances, but there were some spies ofZariel.

And most had secret marks of snakes and snakes intertwining, which in this way obtained allies and unsem sayable profits.

Bringing more than they could grab for themselves, but it was of great benefit to the organization...

After he got the alliance with the Panopticum the Furious Phalanx and sent and representatives of Zariel himself in the house Juliot, infiltrated in his means.

And it was where she began to divide the power of her associates forming discord in her midst she not only divided the forces...

And how did you convert your future members by forging destruction within your ranks those who did not ally with Zariel...

And in this way they lost their lives as what began to happen within this organization that gradually before being recognized by the allied countries.

And disappeared without a trace and so Zariel killed both his members and his children thus undoing any outside influence.

The organization was remodeled as a phantom allied gallows of vampiric houses and lycanthropes, with the aim of extermination and often conversion into allies and the control of magical forces.

Which gradually infiltrated her spies into vampire houses and thus planted the discord where she destroyed from the inside out and thus spread the destruction.

But at the end of it all, the Juliot's main enemies were juliot themselves.

It was not difficult to create conflicts and discord by dividing power and inserting ideas and suspicions into their minds...

Worn out by internal disputes, madness and genetic degeneration that began to spread to theirchildren.

And a plague that had been propagated by Zariel's spies who poisoned...

And gradually each of his family members, along with the power that came after the burning, his sphere of power gradually diminished altered blood from corpses and monsters altered zombies and other vampires...

At the beginning of the Great Navigations period, when the power of commerce turned the tables on feudalism, the Juliot had already lost control...

And they just didn't keep up with progress, and on their own structure and the level of discontent was very high, Zariel made severalbargains...

And preventing vampires at all costs from traveling, having to sneak out and give what they wanted so much.

And they didn't want to be persecuted free and fearless...

The inquisition even if they caught fools and innocents at one time or another hit catching vampires was the romantic ideal of the church and the general population torturing vampires...

And these who did not die of common torture and thus lasted until months at their hands suffering and despairing for help.

You could infiltrate a real hunter among the suspects being holy wizards and warriors...

Many of the ships or any means of transport that by way of doubt had rumors of vampires on board were sabotaged not measuring efforts so much that even humans were killed in their midst.

With these castaways the fault was the bad structure, not internal or external forces...

The beach of light in Portugal was kind of tedious theoretically not much happens there since time to time...

And they could say that it was in this period that with exports and migrations there were many shipwrecks...

With the discovery of new continents (and new races), change became inevitable, eventually some membersfled.

And they staged their deaths and secretly joined Zariel, who in his own way had manipulated everyone for his purposes...

And sent with new physiognomies and bargained with new nations and allying with other races, in exchange for food and other value bargains was... Gold...

And break more allies and genetic seeds these in turn changing appearances commercial means and even gold and riches...

But the main mystery for the Vampires of the Juliot house, of this era were some wizards, who after being tortured and burned at the stake, they were often conjured up to the Council...

And in this way they had their lives restored returned twenty-four hours after death with new and surprising powers. represented by mystical letters that materialized in mid-air.

And they destroyed all the vampires they saw in front at Zariel's behest..

And themost important s were captured interrogated tortured and brainwashed and reinserted into the clan...

These in turn were nothing more than tricks and ways to force the appearance of vampires besides forging means of transport of prisoners and forbidden trade and their countless traps and tricks.

They were the first converted Pickpockets whose powers they had gained from Zariel in exchange for his loyalty, to appear in front of these poor and unhappy and that few could escape.

There is an exact record of which was the first, being called Allexander Debenrrorn, but the fact is that the Source as it was called, the power it spread..

And quickly spread his gifts among several other people, supernatural or not, on both sides against juliot dominance.

And it's quite right, even though vampires have spent centuries studying to uncover the secrets of this new power...

Yet they were unsuccessful, and so what they devoted centuries to discover zariel brought him from millennia of the future...

And using his skills and memorization and photographic memory to recreate something that he wasn't even the one who created...

And developing recalling substances that could be used in a similar way and altered chemistry of potions created long into thefuture.

And by the last incarnation of Doctor Destiny, he only recreated the potion and the exact but perfected chemical substance...

And the truth is that it remains mysterious and random for them to this day, even though many tried to buy the information...

And bribing many resurfaced, for them not, but for Zariel who grants life through his blood and magia.

And juntamente with a secret ingredient, which she steals perfecting a potion of the Borgia and perfected them.

And it was a mixture of Cantarela and Chipaim, she made them contagious, to the touch or the smoke.

And so after the war won by Zariel, Gertrand was not released, he is captive to this day, and meanwhile Zariel has put others in charge of the vampire houses secretly...

And it is not known what happened to this day with Gertrand, and put again as a good lamb in the secret house while she destroyed from the inside out the house Juliot...

Strange new world

In the year 1548, he had come to Brazil when he came on a trip and in a new body and thus enjoying new advantages, a wizard fromPortugal.

And whose name was Manuel Joaquim Márquez de Alcântara, Cabral Figueiredo Gerúndio 3°, it is known that at that time abroad the wizards were still persecuted...

And then they staged his death for the commons as they called them, he was a distant relative of Pedro AlvarezCabral.

And that out and this was supposedly burned at the stake, but in fact it had moved at the exact time it was going to be burned...

And swapping places with a corpse, killed by thieves (in fact he was one of the thieves who stole corpsesand s.

He had not actually come to live there, but somehow wanted to escape and take shelter in Brazil and or in several other countries the second option was North America, in the newly discovered country...

And or share your power, eventually filling up with greed for the powers of the Counselors...

And wanting everything for himself, wanting to claim the power of Zariel and the office of Emperor of Ruin, since he thought that country was only known thanks to his distantcousin.

And he still wanted the power of India for him to take revenge on those who wanted his death and control the country and the world, the universe in the future.

He was actually an evil wizard, (one of the necromancers he has in every country...

And much to fear he can be hunted by beasts and other necromancers, with the hunts and scams in which burning and chases occurred...

And in these persecutions among the necromancers who were either converted or persecuted...

And besides being a psychopath who had been admitted to the asylum four times...

And well in that period of time in history the sanatoriums and asylums had inhumane treatments and nothing sanitary or humanely viable ...

And as today atArkham, he ran away and not just once, and all these times, necromancer, he had incredible powers of darkness and raised countless living dead...

And with that there was a legion of dead and dead alive...

And if legions of their tombs arose, in addition to manipulating the mind and modifying the body and spirit of their victims, it was no wonder that they wanted to kill him, it was a good reason for it.

That man was a man even to his fellow men and among these groups he betrayed and many of them were vengeful...

If that wasn't enough, he had a legion of dark renegade wizards at his command, who had also taken refuge in Brazil and disliked this story ofequality...

And when they thought the wizards were superior to the other creatures and they were supposed to enslave them.

Zariel and his legion of followers and allies fought alongside Manuel, who lasted a hundred days and a hundred nights, launched attacks and spells, the Indians being known as the wars of the hundred and one day...


	113. Chapter 113

25

And those who helped them used as weapons their spears, swords, bows and arrows purifying, in addition to indian magic with magic dust, some fought head-to-head.

And invoking the power of the gods to protect themselves, the only way the population didn't figure out what was goingon...

And it was to make a containment barrier called the Zanon Shield Barrier, which prevented any innocent being from overtaking.

And either come close to the battle site transporting him to a parallel dimension, but if one of Zariel's allies lost a part of the shield would dissulate..

And as a consequence all contained destruction would spread throughout the region, but this was prevented by Zariel who sent some powers to his companions.

As they fought, Manuel cast lightning, flames of darkness and throwing countless living dead towards him as well as countless creatures that wanted to kill her.

At the time the evil wizard was losing and Zariel would absorb his powers, he throws a ball of energy in his direction and absorbs his minions..

And sand making an immense creature of black energy with gigantic wings with claws, being very much like a bat.

And what unleashed black flames, with two huge heads and many eyes, Zariel decides that the only way to overcome the evil being was to merge, since the violence did not work.

Thus they make the ceremony, of the Bond of the Divine Union of Fusion, being Zariel is no longer a single being, but countless, since it not only merged with some women, but men also then.

And it came to becomear an androgen being and being allowed to change sex when he wants to, having another name called Zillion Zariel.

Fightingbravely, each throwing energy, flames and magic balls in their directions, mano a mano, throwing flying, throwing punches and kicks and destroying everything around them, with such energy.

And that they threw in their directions, a blinding light enveloped them and everything around them and the barrier not supporting the discharge of energy, fell apart, causing everything around them to be destroyed.

When everything seemed tied Zariel invoked the power of all the gods of the forest to help her in her battle, there would be no reason to use her own power, she could simply borrow powers...

And so defeating his enemy by throwing an immense ball of purified energy towards him destroying him as he tried to flee from his reach.

At the same time that it was destroyed and evaporated, they absorbed his powers and knowledge by trapping his soul in a golden ball the size of ahand.

And leaving imprisoned eternally, in addition to casting a curse causing it if it just returning to normal.

And sand someday he redeem himself before the creatures that live in Brazil and accept their mistakes.

But he knew that this was impossible, that unexplored territory would still never return to normal the miasm of that place inflicted damage to the territory where it impregnated.

And it influenced some creatures and induced them to be corrupted and become more than just animals...

And sending the souls of Manuel's army into a barrier between Chaos and Nothingness, along with his soul that was inside the ball.

Sending him directly between banishment and oblivion that unexplored yet infertile territory now created demonic plants...

With her new power restored with the help of the gods, Zariel restored and remade all the flora and fauna of Brazil lost in battle and resurrected those who died erasing the memories of what happened.

She cast a memory light all over Brazil erasing the memory of those who saw what happened.

One, of the greatest memory-erasing weapons they call the Light of the Moon Splendor, is Christ the Redeemer.

Today you can use the various satellites along the line and space the earth would give to induce a mass forgetfulness when you could use those waves of beeps and cell signal...

And this one was built years later...

Just as everything resurfaced they were all being resurrected in different ways and the magical part of Brazil...

And it had increased having to also be camouflaged because there was a great magical concentration, thus casting into another dimension.

At that time became Zillion Zariel, and some time after the end of the battle Zillion in turn had a relationship with one of the warriors of Eudaria and so she generated a being of its fusion...

And months later going into labor alone, a few hours later, the fruit of her fusion leaving in the care of her guardian, her daughters who were already an advanced age.

And they envied the new child who had been born very powerful, thus trying to get rid of her since she was the youngest and would not be fair, Zariel called her Launieri,not getting punished by her mother herfather.

It seems there was a lot of jealousy and battles for inheritance...

And in this way she took away the gifts of her daughters preventing her from doing magic and passing her powers on to her youngest daughter who became even morepowerful.

And this world and this specific kingdom was in another dimension, among the dimensions conquered between the magical dimensions, which border the Beeria..

And the newest princess of the CIMSBICD and future empress of the kingdom of Faeria..

And aCICISCD was at first an interdimensional organization that organizes the magical dimensional worlds and dimensional societies...

And this creature would serve to incubate a new form of yours, if it were to reincarnate...

But even then she needed someone who could succeed him in the future so her daughters begged her powersback.

And promising with all his might that they would no longer try to kill any brothers, and many of their own were already and already had daughters.

And their children were either killed or sent to live with their husbands, but for the most part they absorbed their powers, or made them less powerful, but Zariel did not forgive the creator...

And then he cursed her and imprisoned her in an ancient city built by the builders of the Council, where the riches of the CIMSBICD were kept.

Thus Zariel restored power to some of his daughters, but left the Office of First Princess to Launieri for being the most prone to a new fruit of himself when he came to reincarnate...

It was easy to use the power of law control over energy and chakra and it was well done...

With the end of the battle was beginning the search for new members to compose the Council, a lot of time passed and they got countless other members from various nations...

From indigenous nations descended from the ancients of the council as to lycanthropes of the four emperors and ancient lords of the forces, and some of their descendants of the original members...

And there were several of the primordial immigrant clans of the new magical worlds created with the power of Zariel,and also the new members act secretly as Princess Isabel and Leopoldina and their other brothers...

And some who were given dead to the common or those living in two worlds, their names were kept secret.

Knowing that even in wars there were still classes and people to be created and taught.

As his brothers awakened their powers too soon they were sent to the Valley of the Five Villages or Benzoares...

And this Bezoares was one of the dimensions between the borders of Faeria,and there in that place between the boundaries of the dimensions were isolated between the various dimensions...

And sent to live there with a guardian named Ezora,since besides guardian was a good teacher and adoptive mother.

Dona Luiza Maria Margarida Borges de Barros Countess de Barral, was a mage and used her powers secretly, had learned from her grandmother aunt, in childhood and adolescence when she spent the holidays in her farm.

It was a traditional family each handply chosen in the council of the five, and many of them were sent among secret sects...

She had been sent by Zariel to teach the girls discipline and magic secretly as they had magical features and could do some hidden spells.

Leopoldina being the youngest awakened her power very late, but was more powerful since some abilities were moved to emotions, being even dangerous and unusual ...

And even, in addition to causing many problems, especially when your sister became queen at her father's place...

And yet having no way to control turned part of his power into a blue leather book wrapped in golden essence, with a kind of black padlock wrapped in smoke, which was trapped in it.

This book was so powerful that if it were opened it would release an intense golden energy that would reach the sky in the form of a blast and have the ability to destroy everything around it...

And besides turning off all the lights this would be the origin of the book from nowhere the first experience of rejection.

And so such a book was confiscated and imprisoned in an ancient fortress hidden and forgotten by many.

She had created on April 16, 1688 the Law of Balance, only to reinforce understandings and say that the only country to rid magical beings of oppression, her sister Isabel Desal had become the guardian of balance...

And this law has the purpose of freeing magical beings from oppression, inequality, discrimination and slavery, at least that was his thought at first.

Thus also creating the Department of Magic, Mystified, Supernatural and Human Attacks of the Federal Police of Parallel, Supernatural and Divine Magical Worlds and Inter Worlds DAMMSHPFMMMPSDIM, but it was only called DAMM

Being a department of the Council they arrest, accuse, defend and protect magical creatures and beings or wizards that any problem or eventuality...

And caused by countless beings from various nations, they also send lawyers to victims and defendants, everyone has the right of defense.

Also created the Department of Jobs of Exiled Beings and Magical Worlds DESEMM, as the name already says sends humans or magicians...

And that are part of the magical or supernatural worlds and any job being an employment agency to affiliated companies...

And using magic, camouflage his magic and if a being opines on going to a common job he is sent with a disguise, the year being created the synthetic human skin of any common animal.

Leopoldina a few years later had left the common world permanently to go to the world absent...

And integrating the Council permanently, being an Elder, with her powers stored in a book, they were still great and devastating...

It was a book similar to Ebon,a forbidden book...

And even as she was already an adult and her power equaled the book, and the object of knowledge and power began to be passed down from generation to generation.

Their female descendants who are born with magical powers are taken to live in the Valley of the Five Villages(Benzoares),and male..

And to which lives in the City of The Council,all to be trained in the magical arts or be a member of the Council, being an Elder.

For millennia the elders have been on the board for more than 500 years that these representatives were in that organization...

Only his descendants can touch him, catch him, or send spells to him, those who are part of his family send spells and power to the book.

The Eden exists only for the Celestials and some extremely pure souls who have no dream other than that of helping mankind and killing demons from the dark world...

And they were themselves from the time when only original angels without the foreboding and the coming of pure and disembodied souls...

And those who work for the CIMSBICD are not forbidden to help demons from the dark world and angels who work and integrate the CIMSBICD are also not prohibited from helping other celestials since they live in one dimension apart or on Earth doing other services, the others reincarnate.

They were a help of established plans, some of these exchanges of aid are agreed to come and guardians who would possibly not be helped otherwise...

And these in turn are encouraged to sign extensive contracts on behalf of Zariel and any version of his that comes to some line of reality and that arises in the middle of 150 years to a version of the earth.

The first celestial to join the CIMSBICD was Paul a very ancient being, before demon and long before a girl who had had countless chances in life...

And according to Zariel to be prevented from reincarnate it was necessary to accumulate virtues and to belong to him it was necessary to die of violence to join the council...

And many of them were killed by tragedy and had long ago created celestial members of the Council, divided into groups, called Heavenly Detectives...

Some of these dead and seconds before they were obliterated were consumed by hatred something that would prevent them from going on a journey and forced to accumulate virtues...

And these spiritual beings were responsible for finding prone cases and victims who have just disincarnated...

And using their intimate desires that could be used for profit and that in turn they would be converted their souls taken, but they were surrupiados of their direct encounters with any being...

And one of the two forces and so they were sent to remote places of spiritual planes...

And in the future they will become members of the council that is so old that it will hold some information, the Ancient Detectives, HeavenlyGuardians.

And lastly the Deterious all live on earth hiding in the absent world by choice and are of various nationalities.

Some of these had their souls taken by right their souls consumed by their desires forrevenge.

And so consuming their desires in exchange for their immortal souls and also for being taken over all eternity...

But it has always been and always will be the greatest enemy of the worlds and of all being the Great Worm – The Destruction (Vermis Magnis) the Swallower of Worlds, before the Balance.

When thefirst elders formed the organization in the middle of the wars and casualties that arose soon after...

And crazed now, his only goal is to destroy and with it come the Apocalypse, being theenemies of all, such as demons, celestials, angels, gods, humans and magical creatures.

But he was placed between sleep and desires, each of the creatures converted and influenced by his desires are consumed and carried away by the law of balance...

And it was an ancient form of queen of darkness living from the primordial and being an embodiment of the first land.

He corrupts all creatures around him, transforming whoever he is, making them mutants, corrupted monsters.

And yet trapped between dreams and wakefulness and those moments seconds before awakening...

Thus Zariel since discovering his existence tries to seek allies for unification and unity to overcome the Swallower the Destruction, even if he is the lover of the forgotten goddess...

And in this way converts from angels to demons to his side, as the two try to destroy each other, and are being manipulated by Destruction and playing their game.

And their desires and longings are consumed their souls by right.

And so before you travel through time and become the companion of these creatures in your first life...

And so he saw the growth and emergence of the first formation of life...

In cimsbicd and in several dimensional prisons all created to count beings who abused the entropic energy, were banished and sent to the portal ofannihilation.

And a passage like this was created to keep in mental sleep and eternal sleep where there is the Witch of the Northeast and in Santa Catarina ...

And has imprisoned some demons, angels, goblins, nymphs, and several other creatures such as vampires, werewolves and followers of the Vermis Magnis are imprisoned and some even tortured, but without being proven...

And since a certain level of prison leaves some creatures in a catatonic state, or even with serious mental problems and some in a lethargic state, and if some are still awake they would be disturbed.

But all these creatures are put into mental sleep...

In May 1832 on a hot and dusty day there was a great spiritual elevation.

In the Divinatory council, Landia descended from Iolanda the last descendant of Cassandra, the most powerful seer prophesied that accompanied one of the journeys being an old traveling companion of a life of Zariel...

And in the midstofan ancient war of the dimension called Mundo Ausente,the others were united in collective visions in a prolonged trance, thus having one of the most important visions.

So all the seers called throughout the CIMSBICD for the presence of Zariel,causing all the Elders to search for Zariel,many worried about the occurrence and had the Heavenly One called...

And that they were part of the Council to find out who was that angel who had been killed by Nephistus the Great Lord of War who was being pronounced by the seers...

And Nephistus was and literally converted between a constant war of interest...

When Zariel who at this time was also a woman personified in last reincarnation, arrived, was being expected by Olindinia...

And it was a middle-aged woman with very smooth long hair, licked brown in color of medium stature of light brunette skin and dark eyes.

And the leader of the psychics that year, greeting her long and bowing, and it happened more or less like this...

She said leaning, with her head down and her right arm in her chest.

― "My great lord of ruin, please accompany me to the Divinatory to see Landia and the others, we had a great vision. "And with his eyes rolling and bulging looking like a madman".

― "And what was so important to call me at such an important time for me? ― asked Zariel"

― "A vision or prophecy may be fulfilled by you, our great lady. ― Olindiniasaid.

― When Caesar died he heard a psychic cry and he could be restored with the psychic energy that the lady unites...― she concluded."

"She was taken by the seer to the divinatory so she counted..."

― "If Mrs. Zariel could bring Caesar and all his followers to the life and flesh of this archangel they would be one of his most powerful allies integrated into THE CIMSBICD...

And like Lucibel when you gave him wings and converted him to protection and neutrality towards others, since the Luciferites will have nothing to do with him."

― "In this way you will have more allies if you succeed" ...

" But from what I know he was obliterated... " Zariel said insecure."

"Upon arriving Landia said that her being the closest to the gods would deseed the ability of recreation through waves and psychic fragments of beings who died some time ago and if she could evolve" ...

"It was thought that apparently the seers should be in some temporary outbreak to ask for what could not bring life a being that no longer exists, the angels did not believe in this hypothesis...

And since he had no soul, but no one ever told him whether he had really been obliterated or not, until Landia had said" ...

― "Even if a demon or angel obliterates another creature, to obliterate must absorb the soul, so it ends up being part of it, but there will always be need only to take from this creature, but if you pray...

And the soul and pass you putting in a circle of power he can rise will have life again and will rise and have life a new chance"...

Zariel looked at Landia and even thought that she herself had a momentary vision as she had long been united with Iolanda and her various companions.

At this point she had seen an ancient power to be used that should serve to bring and pass the soul and power of Caesar and his former companions to life even though they stopped existing in this plan they exist in others...

In this way she had turned to the Celestials who were around her and some counselors, demons and several other members and spoke:

― "I go to the altar of Zakinar,you heavenly must go to Eden and bring two pure souls with little time of existence there, about oneday.

\- And they are those who arrived there today at noon, it is already three hours besides bringing three seraphim of the Spiritus Latro in Libraria ...

― Then she gave them a small white and blue ball the size of a hand that emanateed a light blue spiral nevus. ― And be quick, when you arrive you will know what to do! "She said."

Then he turned to another group of Celestials and said: ― Go to the ruins of a Babylon, head south and enter the chambersto the north, follow straight, when you turn left you will find a wall with inscriptions..

\- And go to a corner where there will be a hole and a small lever inside, one must push it, and thus enter the slide that will form, so they will enter a chamber with several inscriptions.

And in one corner there's a jar and pick it up, but first...― She made a nod gesture appearing in her hand a small purse, gloves and a small silver grey scepter that she gave Leon one of the heavenly ones, so they left.

As he looked the other way, he addressed the converted demons who were guardians of Bairan's tomb and said to the two to his right:

― "Go to Persia in the underground temple where the Leviathan was dead and bring the essence that is there to me...

― Whirling the hand emerging a greenish glass with a round cover of red bloodcolor .

And janointly with a kind of long detector in the shape of a Chinese dragon of six heads in six directions with eyes wide open, saying then. ― He will guide them.

― Giving the object to Merai the demon prince of lies and sending them away."

Turning to four to your left.

― "You must go to Tenebra and bring unto me the tortured soul of Nebuchadnezzar quickly.

― Raising his left arm and turning his hand and arm causing a very long, long, thick and velvety black cape to appear, giving them and speaking next.

― She will keep you safe and protect you from any danger, will.

"So they disappeared next."

Zariel simply began to walk, had been enveloped by a kind of spiralwind and golden making it disappear.

In a kind of tower shrouded with nevoa with the view of the planets being all dark on top with the planets showing and underneath golden and white the floor was marble and several magicalinscriptions s.

And so she sat down and began floating her legs crossed and levitating around a branc a energy.a.

And to come out of her spiraled body and wrap it around, she would say ancient words like Latin or Greek, her arms were stretched and straight.

Dark Truths

And he was next door if he wasn't the one who was her...

And she looked in her direction at the woman she called Eduarda...

And she had a body of a short girl and a girl with full breasts...

And she was never human had many names born with a shadow the storyteller and saw Zariel when the beginning of time was generated...

The legends of the incredible and powerful magic keys the inscriptions that liberated both the power of darkness and light and especially the stars of the universe...

In these keys they turned into sticks or staffs and in them there were very old runes...

From the very beginning when someone seeks help from Zariel or any of his envoys they will find them and thus have their help.

To have the help to thus pay for it a price equivalent to the request to assume a responsibility and a new destination.

To know zariel's existence and to know that he will have your help.

And they were inscribed:

"When you are overcome with anguish and despair, you come to the face of death." "When guilt and resentment take the key will awaken equally..

And all the powers merging the power of the universe, will release showing their true powers coming upon us"

"Something to ask for help before succumbing in the darkness to denigrate and will thus have a price to pay for so your help will have"

"When those who one day called friends and close to you though taken from good deeds will not be in the light, but wrapped in darkness"

"Disappointment and repentance will show us to release"

"When you lead into the darkness, there will be no way to let go of it but to be able to free."

"When loneliness takes you and you can't turn a hand back, you'll save it."

"Moved by anger and vengeance you will be, and so will blow the stick of the monkey will use when those whom they love in danger.

And to you will awaken the power to save them and so will call me we will unite to thus fight."

"As long as there is despair everything will become no longer will return, because this way you will walk a path without return and no later."

Explanations

That little girl who never grows up wandering the multiverse out there and so in search of the school textbook that no longer exists that disappeared the secret book of the secrets ofmagic.

And from the united kingdoms written by the professor of time and history of campus Zariel, called Eronice 3 to Morgan.

Black book of secret secrets lost a long time ago, which he looked at had found some time ago...

The one who came first to come and stay and who will actually be the one who came to stay.

Some time after several of her messengers transported the souls and objects, the souls wanted very much to return, but she simply formed with her hand the meaning of barriers.

And then he trapped them,, evoking white, transparent stones and placed them around them...

And so, magical symbols and inscriptions formed around their prisoners, they were extremely terrified, wanting to escape in every way, hitting the barriers.

A portal was forming to hell between Zariel and then he put his right hand up and left in the direction of his prisoners, they began to fall weak.

According to the rules he would owe you more than you existed...

She concentrated and so seemed to make at the same time a barrier protecting herself and around and a portal to reach the... Mephistopheles...

And well he wasn't hard to get to.

And he could tell that this demon Mephisto...

Well he took her back to the human world of obliteration...

Demons and other entities were obliged to follow contracts, whether they should by right and have a say and be responsible for it...

And so there was a cry that everyone heard saw the Great Lord try to attack her, but she pushed him with his mental power, a spiral white aura wassucked.

And he went to her, forming a thread, so he seemed to suffer...

A lot there were wars and in these wars, at one time or another they were sent to heaven in the case of angels and or sent back to hell...

And what would take centuries to return, could give a push to return, and so he would be owed to him...

And bringing an ancient demon back to life would bring points to him...

And a golden chain formed around the demon and threw him away while a golden energy ball came out of his chest and he just shut up being thrown to hell so she closes the portal.

The ball was in zariel's direction entering through her hand, so she passes through her left arm heading for the souls and that of Nebuchadnezzar as they scream..

And the pitchers are broken and the essences are loose and form a big turquoise blue ball...

And the sound of his screams forming a ball, turning into a form of an angel lying on the ground with huge wings, so Caesar is restored to life, but asleep, Zariel comes out of the circle and undoes the spell, taking him into the CIMSBICD.

The angel wakes up months later and recovers from his event, but does not know how he is there, so Zariel revealed a few hours later what he had done after he swore allegiance and never betrayed them under any circumstances...

And so he did it without really wanting, but never returned to Edem and did not ally himself with the others of that world, out of pure resentment, for having led to obliteration, being one of the most faithful to Zariel and cimsbicd.

In 1888, the end of slavery in Brazil of magical and black beings was legalized, being the only country where magical creatures are not enslaved, since Zariel never approved slavery or his children and the Elders.

Even of course she had created a slave wave and this betrayed her in a vile way...

Well this was in another world, they were Kryptonians...

When there was the war in Brazil between Zariel and Manuel's allies, the Zanom Shield ZanomBarrier,

And he was the master of barriers, after all this was the best he could do, and everything within her somehow had not been affected by the restoration of the country, even if she could not standit.

And the great load of magic in the fight between the two and has broken and released all the energy and destroyed everything.

And becoming a desolate and uninhabitable place, there was a kind of metamorphosis, they named it The Field of Desolation.

So that using your strength could benefit from the strength of others...

And to use the power of law and control over the chakras and at that time in history that power was not very frequent..

And theu known, but the way was very easy, using the energy of his enemy against him was very beneficial...

And being a kind of cloudy swamp, somehow it's kind of a barrier between the vacuum, hell, and the world of the dead, where you see countless bodies in thewater.

And that keep their eyes open, those who have failed to overtake or proceed on their journey to the beyond or another world.

That place was literally cursed...

The smell of rotten was impregnated...

And some ask for help others simply dragging along with them, looking up, bodies of various creatures and if anyone who goes there tolook.

And much for them will be taken by their souls trapped there to the bottom of the swamp and will stay there for all eternity...

And being home to feathered souls, demon-corrupted souls who were imprisoned there, they often became prisons today, criminals are sent to that camp.

And something like this had happened in Gotham...

Well, Zariel... in the midst of the migration of magical creatures, among the various gargoyles and demons who sought a place to coexist...

And in the midst of this, the place that for ages was the portal and stood between the barriers of the underworld and with the migration of beasts and magical creatures, and the coming of various lycanthropes arose the hope of a home for so many creatures...

When Zariel proposed that they go to the new world in America...

And in the midst of that they took refuge in the city that would be Gotham...

And why Gotham? "Well she stood on the line and fine barriers between the passages of Faeria.

And the lower doors,, right in the center where there was the construction of wayne mansion the entrance to the door of resentment...

And the gates of death and the entrance to the backs of the lower world...

And as the rules which they established in righteous division in that period of time he was in charge of the fiefdom of ruin at the door of the lower and spiritual worlds...

It would be his rightfully if he comes to know how to play and well in a way that doesn't prove he didn't cheat...

Years after this period between her trip to Gotham after sI last off in Angela, this woman wanted why she wanted him, and the same ignored her...

Its former builder was one of the best architects and builders from France, Turkey and Germany were the best and so this year, after a long time traveling through this continent...

The mansion would be built in the future between the barriers and doors of Zarathanis that stood just below was an entrance to the abyss of fear between the gates of the great mouth of the world ofdarkness.

And gotham's own city was between the passages and the dimensional openings...

Previously it is clear long ago before the times of great navigations, and in a troubled period both in the mystical world and or supernatural worlds and or previous periods.

And thesim great navigations and before mystical beings simply looked for a place to live, Gotham still did not exist.o.

And the name, but that didn't stop other creatures from running away from fighters and coming to Gotham...

There was with this the great war of Faeria and with it the great migration of magical beings, with the expectation and promise of a place to live..

And some creatures simply fled and sought a better place, and with that Zariel guided them to take them to that future city, where north America would be in the future...

And with that he gained more points, but still came those who did not share the same ideas, and did not agree with the conviviality with humans ...

And partly because of the middle age period and the great burning...

And he as a later reincarnation of the moments of the great hunt in the Middle Ages...

With the coming of several creatures migrated with the promise of a better place...

It was only around 1507 that he began amid migration from Russia and other countries such as Turkey and Or Germany he literally invested and with his gold helped build the city of Gotham...

And with that in search of a better world, began the Gothic construction that alternated between the influence of the powers of darkness...

And among these with good intentions were those who did not have so many...

And the gargoyles up to this period of time were not mere stones shaped by humans, but living creatures...

And there was a beginning of war between Zariel's forces and those who did not have so much faith in his command...

There was a witch, she was one of Mephisto's followers and in turn he did business with the devil, Bruce literally thought Angela rebelled and the two forces went intocombat.

And inthis period they fought, she rebelled against Mephisto and grew her head with the power he faced her, gradually the place...

And he had many names and among these were the most prominent among his incarnations...

And as Abnegael Wayne he confronted her, but instead of simply killing her, he sealed her,, and in her last breath,, she cursed Gotham and that when she returned...

And she would bring all the demons that would be by her side with you...

And he faced a witch, this same witch still so old, came along with him and his allies, he was supposed to kill the witch...

But he didn't, his allies at that time sensed the worst and decided to stay in Gotham to help in the future...

And they decided to sleep sealed for when that moment came, and in this way on the ancientcreatures.

And they were sealed so they slept for centuries to wait for the moment of awakening...

And so the gargoyles that seconds count on being built are actually alive...

But he didn't, not in the conventional way. and eras in times of construction of the city of Gotham, architect and man who told that he designed the gargoyles of Gotham.

And he was a rich man back in 1506 when he designed Gotham's largest building in the victorian ancestral Gothic style...

All to save the moment he should wait for Angela to return...

That place was supposed to be the pinnacle of mystical buildings and portals...

And in his mentality, he was an ancestor of Bruce Wayne, rich and owner of that building that eventually came to rent to be residential...

When gotham's construction started in the middle of gargoyle, it wasn't really a building, but they were really real gargoyles...

When the remnants of Zarathanis and the cursed Witch...

And he used a form of structure to be the den of a portal of Zarathanis, the place was built in a way of being a portal a den a temple and that at its top would be taken the souls of all who would be wandering there...

And that place would also be the main point of entry between dimensions, a place where it would have a fine and fine line between the worlds...

And that place would be the door of dimensions where there would be the influence of the energies of the dimensions...

And that would lead to entry between the worlds...

Directly to the other world, the main point a supernatural and psychic antenna that would have direct connection with the spiritual and dimensional world.

And as a psychic antenna and that could be used to connect thousands of minds with it trapping supernatural beings and that there reside the gatekeeper and the guardian.

And that they would connect to a host that by way of fate would be living in the exact location of the place where all the supernatural problems would be happening...

When he realized he could build on top, directly from the mouth of the dimensions in the infernal fiefdom and that entrance stood wolf below the property hebought.

And the concentration of energy that was there, and the entrance that was between the abysses he can build and the beasts and gargoyles could be alive...

It was a gateway a dimension that could be transmuted a host...

But Angela really has problems she was rejected by Zariel, who did not care about his attempts and advances in his direction pushed to Faust...

And that would be the den of demons and supernatural and extradimensional creatures and spirits...

Well one has the idea that just because it is a demon, does not mean that it is bad-natured, not totally, they are controlled by contracts and also strict rules.

And well-argued as imprisoned by promises, and agreements...

So if they feel rewarded and with beneficial promises agreements they are obliged to keep...

And if they owe you, as Zariel did they will be obliged to keep their promises and debts...

Thus giving them a chance and a chance for them to take shelter when no one wanted them, that was enough to keep them here for millennia...

At first between the agreements of Mephisto and the souls that were conquered and also those who won and negotiated with them for a period of time in which they made agreements...

There was indeed a wandering magician known as Jörg Georgius Faustus, popularly known as Doctor Faust.

At first he was a true doctor of medicine until the later moment he could conquer everything he wanted without the help of medicine...

Born approximately around 1480... a few years before coming to the new world and building Gotham...

And let's be frank Angela was a woman of talent, beauty and liked to have men at her feet, but what she most desired was Zariel...

But the man in question the despised...

And he pushes her towards Faust, and this one was rejected...

And for so much that he seduced Faust, in this period of time when she faced the mystical forces allied with Zariel,Faust was dedicated to worship and covet the beautiful Angela, daughter of a bishop this in particular called Theophilos...

And then as much as it was easy, Zariel played with Mephisto, each of them were testing and betting that as Teofilo or Faust would fall into temptation, they would throw their moves...

Mephisto, I didn't believe that neither would fall for temptation, and so they played...

And the game was simple, if they were to fall into temptation if this happened and sold their soul for the slightest bargain or he surrendered to sins, the souls they sought and helped using their power would be zariel's rightfully...

All souls who were in contact or even would have some connection with them would then be included in the bet.

And if they did not fall souls who would die at the expense of diseases, tragedies and violence would be mephisto, but only if they were not pure...

And so it was, each of them played, and so Mephisto when he thought he was about to win Zariel made his bet...

And the fact that he knew the story and didn't care about using the means he knew would make them fall for the trick, after all if it wasn't for him it would be another...

According to the stories, this would happen anyway...

And Zariel,knew that Theophilos wanted to be bishop his desire was greater, so he talked directly to the pope the man recognized the benevolence and kindness and altruism of Theophilus, and Zariel indicated it...

It was one thing to know the story through books, it was another to witness firsthand...

And somehow if it wasn't for him, it'd be another...

With the expansion of feudalism throughout Medieval Europe, a few years after he established power in Europe after feudalism and in this period.

And the rise of one of the most important and powerful institutions of that same period: the Catholic Church.

Taking advantage of the expansion ofChristianity, he realized that he could put power and influence into that period,and he can simply take advantage of such power,observed during the end of the Roman Empire...

And he knew that he would actually travel to that period too, after all he was passing through, and there seemed to be no way to travel through historical periods accurately...

And the Church has attained the condition of the leading institution to disseminate and reflect the values of Christian doctrine, and that is how he can perceive that he could take advantage of that power...

You could win power by donating money and infiltrating the Vatican...

At that time, shortly after the First Century, various interpretations of Christian doctrine and other pagan religions were present in the European context.

The mansions in turn were not as comfortable as he imagined and were cold, sometimes not even when a fireplace was lit it really heated...

It was through the Council of Nicaea in 325 that he traveled and can see that power was conquered through foundations that he can after migrating from the council to the church..

And that the religious and ideological foundations of the Roman Catholic Apostolic Church were laid down.

And even if he wasn't that religious, he could enjoy the power and that historical period to put down roots...

Through the centralization of its principles and the formulation of a hierarchical structure, the Church had sufficient conditions to broaden its field of influences during the Middle Ages and he realized that it was an oppressive power and feared through fear...

Using superstition and fear he could make contracts it didn't take much effort to win souls, no bargains or even bet, people were desperate...

Established in a society marked by religious thought, the Church was in the most different extracts of medieval society.

There was nothing wrong with taking advantage of this, after all their organizations emerged by taking advantage of their shortcomings and lack of a better world, this was a dark historical period, the dark age.

The very organization of medieval society (divided into Clergy, Nobility and Servants) was a reflection of the HolyTrinity, emerged more forcefully the organization of Bombay, Black Lotus.

And the others he put roots and spread them through the papacy power and with it he can grow his influence in the underworld...

Moreover, earthly life was despised in relation to the benefits to be achieved by life in heaven.

Their organizations could grow as people became more and more desperate and hopeless...

Thus, many of the customs of this time were influenced by the dilemma of the afterlife.

And often even under this hope, there was no true salvation, their moments of truth were subdued and destroyed, sometimes no matter how much they tried salvation did not arrive...

In addition to standing out for his presence in the field of ideas withinthe Church he infiltrated into the power of religion, and also attained great material power.

There were many excuses to burn witches, from troubled ladies who were badly seen by neighbors, widows and so many other problems...


	114. Chapter 114

28

During the Middle Ages she came to control much of the feudal territories, becoming an important key in the maintenance and decisions of nobilitypower.

Andhe grew up in power and overwhelming influence, even though he needed to use his power to convert through the dissatisfaction of the richest, even the controversial ideas he can be more incisive...

The very requirement of celibacy was an important mechanism for the Church to preserve herheritage, but nothing would prevent secret escapades..

And wet the hand of those who could and use their influence to shut up whoever it was...

And he was not prevented from having a secret life, within the two forces, from conviviality with beasts, demon angels and even the papacy...

The growth of the material power of the Church even caused reactions within the institutionitself, and this was different from reading than knowing, there were intrigues and influence of various members...

And in search of power, he took advantage of this moment with historical knowledge and realizing that he could pull the right chopsticks, where each of them could be manipulated...

Those who saw the political and economic influence of the Church as a threat to religious principles had begun to focus on religious orders that refrained from any kind of perk or material comfort.

It was fair to say that he could not live without some basic stewardships according to his experience and his power, the influence was good, and this implied with his contacts...

This division in church practices divided the clergy into two strands: the secular clergy, who administered the church's assets and represented it in politicalmatters.

And the regular clergy, composed of religious orders more focused on spiritual practices and the preaching of Christian values.

And this he saw that within the institution there were also some who were dissatisfied and the mystical and diabolical force of the dark lord and was infiltrated into someranks.

And hiss contacts with these same also helped him to enjoy the power of the two ranks ...

And boycott some burnings, and seek favors from some entities and people who owed by boycotting those same men in their hunts...

In another respect, the Church also had a great monopoly under the literate world of that period.

And instead of simply letting any book be burned at bonfires, he replaced them on the paths and in which they played papersinstead.

And he kept them, he had a hidden library in one of The Frank's mansions in Veronika...

And at that moment even though women did not come to have true power yet he used them as one of his spies and so he commanded in the night on long journeys and thus creating an immense hidden library...

Except for the members of the Church, very few people were literate or had access to writtenworks, it should be so that they kept power, he knew how to say that they would take years before equality and literacy...

And they were true lambs in search of salvation...

Therefore, many medieval monasteries preserved libraries, he always made wholebeats, , where he was one of the Ficasi and went where great works of the Classical and Eastern World were preserved.

St Thomas Aquinas and St. Augustine, for example, were two members of the Church who produced philosophical treatises that dialogued with the thinkers ofantiquity.

And he could know and confiscate each of his works, after all they would be lost even ...

And taking them away and towards the isolated lands of Veronika...

Even relying on such power and influence to the detriment of its n statusthe Church also suffered fromdissenting manifestations.

There were many by the way, people were looking for someone to guide them...

And using his double life he can influence some disgruntled what were few to act in hiding or abandon for good and even exile...

Andon one side, heresies, sects, and pagan rites interpreted the biblical text independently..

he can see great interpretations, wizards who emerged and wereinfluenced.

And he confiscated easy, easy ,all theworks, scrolls and books , and these that would be found years later by some villain in the twentieth century, and this his role or not he did not mind using his skill of negotiation and persuasion...

And I did not recognize the sacred role of the Church,after all seeing firsthand was different, but no less forgiving...

In 1054, he can join the Schism of the East which marked a great internal rupture of the Church, which gave rise to the Byzantine Church.

And with their agents infiltrating the ranks, such as the tiger men of the east.

This happened at the same time as the great war of Faeria amid the crisis in the world of darkness, the hidden forces and the lords of the underworld amid the division of the ancestral forces...

And thes emergence of new organizations, the society of UM-Mu, Bombay, Black Lotus, the new organization emerged in the midst of schism, called Guardians of dawn...

And among the witch hunts, aquelthevictims ofthe Inquisition who were exiled the feudal lords who broke with the papal force trying to break away from the church, the secret organizations...

And the dissenting vampires who in turn tried at all costs to lessen the damage of the great internal and isolated uprisings that occurred at the expense of several burnings..

And those who fled the capitals and cities going towards mountains and inner cities...

And he can see that there were many illustrious minds and that they were often disgruntled...

Today's ideas about the Church today were not very different, based on her past actions.

The questions and practices of this institution are not exactly the same as those found between the 5th and 15th centuries.

Thus, when we realize the role played by this religious institution during the Middle Ages, we obtain a great source of reflection under this historicalperiod.

And both Zariel and Bruce realized that they were great deeds,, to maintain power for so many centuries through so many revolts and loss of influence, emergence of other forms of religion...

Mephisto was in doubt and even confused, asking why this, and then he did nothing according to him it would be easier to stay with souls like that...

Teófilo had been elected to be bishop in the Region of Cilicia (Turkey today), but by humility he did not accept and indicated another subject in the Zariel case...

And the two stayed minutes in this push and push, until he didn't care about it and took office

I saw him as a rival, even of course I knew he would be a hindrance, but he remembered the stories he heard and knew of Theophilus's fate...

And he talked to Mephisto, they had bets and business...

And he bet that Theophilus would surrender to temptation, even though he was a great man yet he was not pure as everyone thought and could simply fall into the pleasures of the flesh, and Theophilus if he were tempted...

And in turn Mephtos of fool had nothing, believed that him being a bishop would not do it...

And then they bet the souls of this man's children and descendants and also the next thousand souls who would die of violence should the bets be settled...

And there were not a few, if it follows the historical climate and he knew that they would follow they were close to the time of the emergence of the black plague ...

And those who were not pure and died of fear, violence, tragedy, and resentment would be theirs...

And so they bet...

Each threw his tops, the devil tried in various ways Theophilo, but failed to show an ounce of cruelty in his body and his soul demonstrating benevolence...

Zariel being an asshole who was, in turn, turned out to be a bigger asshole...

And so he secretly influenced the other bishop and the pope to the detriment of Theophyll...

And bastard the way he was stuck a lot of lies and assumptions about Theophyll...

And he went to speak to the superior directly with the pope and then andle removed Theophilus from his position as arque-deacon (a vicar general, responsible for a diocese).

And that was enough...

And he at a party where Doctor Fausto was he introduced Angela, daughter of Theophilo, at that moment he would never think that a doctor would go to papal parties..

And with this process, he saw that Teofilo, influential doctor at the time, he wanted to push Angela to Zariel, in the event the man pushed the man's daughter toward Faust...

And leaving three people embarrassed for different reasons...

And in the midst of it Theophylilo literally did not understand why he so much rejected, but behind the bishop's daughter was a different thing...

And she secretly abused magic contracts, and traded with demons...

If it wasn't him, he'd be someone else who'd take Teofilo... And you took it off...

Teófilo then, sorry to have been cool, sought a magician, no one knew he was followed observed.

And being slutty the way he was, he induced a fellow to guide Theophyll..

And in the same precinct he organized events were isolatedafter all, and that had contact with Satan, in case he went directly with a business ally of Zariel.

And he had a double play and the disguised one on an old estate that he claimed with a witch's burn...

And the witch in question a follower...

And he went straight to him, even though he didn't know about his disguises...

And so he did...

Mephisto was enraged and upset, but after an argument he literally accepted the bargain...

But he can't do anything, not even deny the deal...

And he lost the bet...

The deal was this, Theophilus renounced his faith and won the bishopric.

And in this way he contradicted himself, we will give the pleasure to take and induce him to despair ...

And logically, he gave his soul.

Nothing so serious, even of course it was not profitable to gain a soul at the expense of legions of souls of murders and tragedies and violence...

This was the case, until, fearful of his postmortem fate, Theophilos repented again and prayed to the Virgin Mariwho went to take satisfaction with the capiroto in question...

And both had an argument that was making time with Zariel was the first time he saw it, did not need much, whether or not to make an appointment, he went to answer the call...

And at that time it was easy, saints appeared crooked and right, uninvited...

As long as he died of ruin and fright and died a violent death...

And he went to talk to Zariel who in turn redid the agreement after thirty days...

Enraged that he didn't want to be with a soul that hurt him...

But they negotiated if Theophylillo died at a certain time would Zariel go directly to the fiefdom of ruin...

And both negotiated, Zariel or Bruce agreed that in this period was different as to the 20th century it was not necessary much trouble or anything, it was just easy to negotiate.

And their vast enterprises were millimetric in each location there was someone who simply called for help...

After 40 days of penance and a few more contractual discussions,she appeared gave the guy ascolding...

And I was pissed off negotiating some souls in exchange for Theophyll...

And at this time, since those times they literally didn't read contracts... And he said he was going to talk to the boss.

Enraged God also negotiated the soul of Theophyll, according to contractual maneuvers were needed more days and demands...

Batman laughed as he signalled the huge contract that was to be redone...

There was an argument between the supernatural forces each negotiating and even then the man would have to be punished...

After another 30 days of penance between more bureaucraticagreements, she emerged after dealings with both forces of the underworld again and said it was all cleared.

And in the midst of the crisis he tried to deal with the liberalism and adventures of his daughter Angela, who did not miss an opportunity to run after Zariel. Who in turn pushes her to Faust...

The rule said that after three days if he repented and died the souls he conquered even when he was bishop and now they would be zariel's if he were to die...

Three days later, Theophilus woke up to the document he had signed upon hischest...

And not knowing that he was talking to whoever started his problem he took to another bishop who was Zariel in disguise...

And heand explained everything. The bishop (Zariel) then burned the paper,without him noticing throwing a mouse in the middle of the enclosure and scared him and Theophilus...

And upon having an attack Zariel called Faust that by a coincidence of fate treating a priest who was in the same convent.

And who had unexpectedly been injured when the statue of Christ fell on him in the middle of a religious ceremony...

A few hours before the meeting with Theophilus...

And even running as if his life depended on it between zariel's cries, and even everything he did, the man died, soon after, supposedly of joy or fear, with an expression of joy...

And of course he seemed fascinated, but for getting rid of the Micareta of Hell.

But not without getting rid of Zariel's ancries.

In that moment of despair he saw the race of Theophilus's youngest daughter, Angela...

In turn he left many daughters who stayed in the custodia of the church...

And that among them was Angela.

There are references in documents that assure us that this man lived and was endowed with a singularpersonality, but easily deceived and manipulated...

But after several times when he failed in the midst of the death of several patients who were brought by Zariel and that he advertised faust he simply did not understand what was happening...

And he again bet that between Mephisto and Zariel they bet the soul of Faust who in turn already at an advanced age...

And she was undeserved and in turn Angela ignored and rejected Faust's attacks...

Certainly Zariel had a great power of persuasion, managed to create around him an aura of mystery while Faustus created an aura of doctor in occult science, soon after he began to ask for advice and confess to Zariel.

And while he worked as a magician and made horoscopes for important people.

He called himself nigromante, that is, he said that he communicated with the spirits, the certain thing is that he could get his livelihood from these supposed powers while Zariel undoed and destroyed his intentions as a doctor...

And according to his enemies, with other cheap charlatanices no one believed even in these aspects of arcane magic...

And he faked it and he sabotaged his onslaughts both medicated and magic...

Gradually it is clear he grew up as a great magician, and in turn he was induced to attend more meetings and sessions...

Few know that he literally in despair that he migrated from life to myth and came to make the pact with Mephisto... All for a woman who didn't give a about him...

Anyway, the ways of his life leave open this possibility, he madly sought advice from Mephisto who had contact with Zariel..

And as a bishop of the highest renown, and gaining with these supposed powers he possessed demonstrated the aid of a powerful knowledge and why not satanic?

And if you took into account that he was influenceable and easily deceived...

But he was a loser and even with such power he didn't win Angela...

And he lived is the one who seeks the devil to solve worldly problems, since with the help of God and the correct ways, he does not achieve an insertion in the life of the community...

And that he is at his satisfaction and his goals and pleasures no longer than he tried did not achieve his maingoal.

Zariel sought to win the bet and with that negotiate with Mephisto the man was not happy and not at all accomplished ...

And even if he won that man, the souls of his patients that he lost with his failed attempts to help and the lives lost...? Well would be his...

It is important to emphasize that it was not a book-free work even if listening and reading about this pact...

And nothing was equal to witnessing such an event and it is erudite, the myth was born in a popular way, but the reality was different.

And so it was widely difundo and anyone grown up in Germany at the time knew the story of the man who sold his soul

It was acceptable at the time that someone, in a moment of weakness, could sell his soul, this subject was worthy ofpity, and as soon as he is received by the priest who refer him to Mariazell..

And aided by Zariel who had been pulling the strings in the middle of that nostalgic moment...

It is a grave sin that himself destroying everything yet Angela did not want the man, flowers did not seem to be enough, and even that Angela.

And the woman has also made a pact with him, but it is a sin possible to be redeemed..

And the church had room for people like him to find his salvation,, looking for it and everything could be solved,, if he did not die of fright or excessive joy...

This first moment when Faust negotiates his soul with the devil to receive from life what hitherto could not by sabotage and tricks of others, but was already a curious?

Well, he didn't have to tell the truth, it could be a hairy lie...

One of the items in the contract was that the devil didn't leave him without answers, even if he could lie..

And i could say in other ways as riddles, but at the same time it seems that it had the wishes of a peasant of the time..

And they were nothing more than...

Finas food and drink, sumptuous clothes and had fun with small tricks and professional drinking of love.

And that they go out on their dates and being followed by Angela,that is, and always taken the wrong way by Zariel...

And jealous even though other women never had Angela...

And this faust man is still very much like the hero of folk fables, easily deceived easily influenced.

And induced to errors and dark paths...?

And a sinner...

The end of the book already has a moralistic character, Fausto realizes in the last year that he was left of the life he took and was sorry, advises everyone.

And notto go hisway, but it was too late anyway...

But it was too late he didn't get what he wanted even if he couldn't find thetruth.

And behind the lie and the deception of his powers that he never got to go beyond half the words...

And there wasn't Angela anyway...

At this time, and especially in Germany, the devil was not confined to his underground kingdom, he is on earth tempting men, could be anywhere.

After all, for Luther life was a perpetual struggle against the temptations of the devil.

And he had company dressed well compacted with humans, it was not necessary to do rituals to bring the earth, it was easy to meet the demon, he commonly walked with the company of Zariel ...

And himself who walked in the céu open, in the company of Zariel even in his disguises as bishop, priest and absolute lords of deception...

They were good bettors, even though Mephisto lost more bets than I won...

He was always by our side, always ready to defeat us and lead us to his kingdom, that is, the devil was a presence, an otherness.

And Angela followed him on a ship trip to Gotham, came to face him in the midst of the great construction of the city, and invoked an ancient god to eliminate the city under construction...

And even forged rings and asked for help from other wizards...

And in the middle of a fight he beat her and put her to sleep... imprisoned inside a statue for more than centuries...

We are at the time of the birth of Protestantism, various superstitions and crendices are eliminated, at the same time the common man is unprotected.

And even though it was unprotected, at that time, there were many demons and angels involved in betting and disputes for humansouls.

And Zariel appropriated this by conquering what was in the middle between the countless conquests...

The Catholic church was full of rituals that helped in practical daily life: for those who pray, for those who ask, what ritual to do, the Catholicreligion, it deepened in this mysticism...

And he had a series of magical counterfeitiços, but coated with seriousness and authorized by the church that he learned unraveled and copied various forms of attack.

And he saw that demons were bound by contracts and promises without ever being able to go against...

And with his influence and with his envoys and spies people inserted between demons and demons inserted within the catequise and even within the church...

The emptying of these ancient forms without creating other forms of defense, and leaving itr in a hole where a number of alternative magical practices can emerge.

And he made it a dark way of creating a city where everyone could coexist and so the ancient spells and spells where he can use and adapt for the construction of Gotham...

The devil, at that time, was not very demanding as to the souls to be acquired, it seems that anyone could negotiate with him, that is, there would be no prerequisites, and among so many of his agreements and contracts of division of souls...

And all it took was to be willing and invoke the evil one so that he would come to negotiate in the same way they were worth their bets and negotiations between exchange of favors and trades...

Another good news, is that unlike God, the devil had no earthly representatives, contact was direct, he himself, or a braggadod devil would come to negotiate.

These were other times when he can't realize that Angela asked for power and cheated with the demon...

And so in the midst of the double plays they came together and decided to teach the witch a lesson...

And what would be worse than dying would be just to lock her up in a statue and leave her there in the center of Gotham...

And it is good to remember that to communicate with God was necessary an authorized human representative and it is at this time that Protestantism is firming..

And being one of his prerogatives is precisely this direct contact with God without the need for priests.

And he also got involved in hisbets with zariel who was definitely the lord of resentment even though the souls who died in despair..

And diseases disasters and violence did not go to heaven, they came straight into zariel's fiefdom...

We see then that the appearance of Protestantism is the background on which such a myth can originate, which was not easy for betting and trading...

And those were lost times that would never come back...

The site of the war was located in Salvador, in a small coastal town that formerly gave its name to Serra de Santa Inês.

There is also in the Great Santa Paula in Paranapiacabalal, a forest isolated between the shady kingdoms and in the exact place where there was the burning of the witches of Salem.

And where the interdimensional portals connect, in the center of the forest off the trail.

It was where there begins to be a lot of fog, where you see two trees that are a symbol of a cashew and a slece, there is a portal that leads to the Payment Forest.

It was where people who were deceived and corrupted whose sins turned against them, fell into oblivion as they approached thatplace.

Theu are taken forcibly as mages, wizards, demons, celestials and fallen some demigods or lesser gods are taken and swallowed by evil itself.

And turning into trees in forms of people with frightening expressions throughout eternity being always covered up the disappearance of countless magicalcreatures.

And human beings, and these statues are sold in commerce as species of frowns and statues of beauty.

THE CIMSBCDID once a government the party responsible for internal and magical laws modified its way of being and acting from that year became not only a ministry of law and order, but an organization apart.

It was where he administers laws out of the shadows they would be a hidden organization that ruled the world and not just Brazil, but the other dimensions purely hidden and being part of the absent world.

And now interdimensional and hidden estra acting by the shadows of humanity incorporating other institutions and incorporating organizations and companies expanding their horizons and even the dimensions and realities.

They would gradually rule any entity and bureaucrat that turned their hands.

It had been discovered in the year 1496, by the Council members of the organization Black Lotus, that people or countless beings who do not possess magic was an organization.

And to which he headed the passages of the dimensions, but had psychic property, and stay in places of great concentration of power for some time..

Itwas already getting very difficult to contain the power that exists in certain regions of the world.

And not only in isolated points, only contained by the barrier, which prevents those who are evil from entering the country, such as Brazil these forces.

And influences tend to make people forget their goals, the strength of misinformation.

And they were so great that the barriers of reality were broken, acquire different powers no matter the age, usually this type of event only exists in this region...

And they were isolated near forests, remote parts, ghost towns, battlefields, being more frequent, and one of them are close to the São Francisco River since the São Francisco River is the City of the Council and in several parts of the Northeast where you see many apparitions.

And dry and sandy arid places and sometimes far from abited places, and sometimes in distant territories and little water...

Without anyone out of the world absent as it became known, those who have gone to know the hunters drown the unsuspecting and turn them into living dead guarddogs.

And since no law prevents this and their bodies as the common ones already know are not found.

There are two types of beings immune to spells to demons, celestials and any kind of power of them and manipulation by magic or any kind of wizardingpower.

And since they have human form, they are: Wandering Hunters, not being affected by any kind of power of any origin.

And neither those who can kill, when some kind of spell or anything like that, stop beforethem, increasing in intensity and return to those who sent it, being endowed with great physical strength.

And he was in a hallway in another body and so in another way he lived a life that wasn't his, and in a way that wasn't his in another dimension and in another time...

And she told stories of past lives...

And the temple was later called the Dalini Temple where Mary a serpent gained a. human body and alternated between the two forms where they were guarded by the serpents.

And their descendants and by the Indians their worshippers and by their families many of the Indians who lived through the forests came together and had so many human children.

And how much snake children where they later keep until today the black diamond and all of Zariel's relatives live are snakes and many other reptiliancreatures.

And these descendants of the snake Zmey the serpent of Eden and his descendant Natasha.

And that spread throughout the world all connected the first snakes with their minds united and being able to communicate between them.

Today not all Indians of the distant lands and distant forests, as it became known, that door of the abyss and the portal of annihilation, and do not live in the forest and not all cities live in the forest.

And the forest itself hides and no more and it was camouflaged and all reptilian creatures descended from Zmey their first progenitor and ancestor of all their grandchildren and descendants.

Nowadays there are cities and people times are camouflaged and forests are not in the eyes of those with little vision and there are not many Indians and throughout Brazil and so many other countries...

And because of several other young countries recently found...

And the curses that arose with the withdrawal and exile to the absent world...

And in various places among the natives who made arrangements with their protectors and patrons among their benefactors.

And you see different races and nations mixed...

And the temple of Dalini a name only to lose the curious and foolish where zariel's family live and but all the repteis are not repteis they are also human they are all relatives and uncles cousins and brothers grandchildren sons and great-grandchildren.

Only by the lineage of Dalini and Zmey...

And only the women of the lineage...

And these fortresses and companies were in the names of other descendants...

And female and to the detriment of their organization, every 200 years...

And he reincarnated and came back and always left some of the women responsible for the organization in question...

And branches of families with direct power of the company...

Even being the largest manufacturer of power objects and also has a company called Daline & Cia o Comércios LTDA only as a façade name in the magicmedium.

And where they distribute precious stones that thrive abundantly on the South American continent, in the Amazon in North America.

And it was in the city of eternal life where there are several magical fruit harvests and a great trade of these fruits, being also fruits red apples of Eden and stones and objects of transformation.

And these were cultivated and transported outside the Amazon territories and thus transported and sold in other countries as imports of subsidiary and interconnecting companies and branches.

This same place and magic and has a concentration of abundant energy, and the gift of prosperity.

And there is where everything is full and abundant since the gift of prosperity had been achieved later and the serpent father exists his descendants of feathers and scales.

Being the gift of prosperity and attraction and made by the divine gift of life thanks to the Zmey lineage that exists to this day.

There is often a curse among the descendants of turning their children into dumb repteis and imprisoning such a creature in enchanted cities paralyzing and trapping in time trapped within themselves.

Such as the city of Jericoacoara, in Ceará in the city Fortress hidden from the world and the real City where one of his daughters was imprisoned.

And it was like a mute serpent unwillingly for three centuries, but then the city became a tourist center and the princess released from the curse.

Natasha was one of Zariel's most talented daughters, she had a great commitment to overcome herself, but until she realized about the performance and power of Zariel's cycles she tried, but could not usurp the power of ruin, but she is not worthy of such power...

And the city that exists thanks to sacrifices of Zariel's blood descendants...

And it was Natasha's children and descendants as punishment, for the attempted coup in the ministry, who had tried to create usurpers and thus steal the power of their mother...

And at this time Zariel enjoyed a feminine form, her plans were thwarted and so her mother cursed her and forced her to sacrifice her children to be killed every three years...

And so cursed for all eternity to be a snake-eating snake, and being can wander through immortal time like a serpent...

Natasha has never been the most reliable ever treacherous and ambitious daughter but has never been a match for her mother or father, or any version ofher.

And that he will try to usurp or a power he will try to control, and of course his last attempt failed...

And when he learned of the continuous infinite and successive cycle of reincarnation, there is no way to face someone likethat, especially when he reincarnas with memories every 200 years, but the time of transition..

And between periods every 34 years when the cycle changed, and so she was punished for all eternity and Zariel made it very clear..

And that his plans frustrated and the descendants of his daughter disgracefully that every year being sacrificed quartered...

Not only the city, but the people who live in it would be as many warriors of the previous revolt as their descendants were cursed for all their eternity as long as there are descendants

On trips around the world Zariel was involved in a great project of the great celestial tree or the tree of life, as preferred...

And the so-called core of magic is a way to generate a controlled magic unilaterally and universally.

A way to be the center of the core of a tree of magic

These seeds or trees arose from the seed obtained from the eden forest of the forest of the garden of Eden where the tree had previouslyappeared.

And that's where the apples of the tree of knowledge sprouted, but they genetically altered their basic principles..

And being now of different natures and properties changed for other principles and purposes.

The fruits and seeds were stolen by an angel named Paul who denied his existence and fled the Paraiso and is now living on earth following Zariel's orders. está

And he caught him in a very vulnerable moment that moment were between the dark years...

God in turn played blind to what his primordial brother, this was his territory, but he was responsible for theorder.

And came the primordial ruin,, next to the encubação, made him tell that it did not inflict too much harm on humans or had bad intentions ...

Then in the research center whose name was Dawn, located in the isolated interior of future England an ancient city abandoned, present-day Brittany, and forgotten by time protected with divine barriers and protections.

She chose this location exactly for the simple reason of protecting and hiding her existence from the modern world and both wizard and common and even the mutant villains and heroes...

There are many stories on this earth of how the eyes of destruction arose to how Zariel created...

But nothing was so simple and so in the midst of millions of years of existence a man emerged..

And he was of the bat tribe,, but for his fellow men he will no longer be considered a man less than a human..

And since in the midst of this he descended from the first bat the first to rid the world of the shadows of nightmares capable of purifying unclean souls and controlling the heart stone.

Seeds of magic and dimensions...

Sparkling seeds or stars keep souls scattered millions of years after the first war of three thousand years...

Or the knowledge of generations of magical beings being human or not and still have awareness and personality and perceive the space around.

They are stars of various ends that would one day form living beings of flesh and blood and who abandoned their carnal life to be only sources of power and knowledge.

They can communicate with everyone around and manipulate the mind and life and. yet they can alter the memoras.

And they are those who use and live through the mirrors of souls and send power to the mirror user.

They occupy the primary seed room being twenty-ninth floor until the thirty-eighth where they were one day ancestors of various flesh beings.

They have the knowledge of the universe within them.

In this way do not live exist in a luminous form without body and more than one spirit.

They wish they can hurt or erase a being from existence or their memories even change their life.

They are beings who evolved omniscience and so are present many of them were from the tribe of Zariel others united by bonds of blood.

And they have abandoned the world we know and live in a dimension of their own and in their own mind.

Many of the seeds having over a thousand years no longer communicate their thoughts are so extensive and strange getting difficult to communicate and even create a connection.

Book of Destiny.

And so in the midst of it he hated this situation...

Board of Destinies: Cuneiform tablet on which the destinies of all...

Giving supreme power to whoever possessed it. Antecedent of the Book of Destiny in the Book of Jubilees and the Pre-Islmammic Law al-mahfuz, "tablet of preservation" on which the designs of Allah were written. Accompanied by the seal of the destinations.

All of these were also taken and replaced by Zariel in its various forms disguises and reincarnations and replaced by weaker and relocatedcopies.

And these with shelf life to which they would fall apart over time.

This tablet and the Book of Destiny were stolen from the hands of God who once killed Tiamat and thus taking with him the weapon that once killed her.

Tiamat possessed the Planks of Destiny and in the decisive battle she gave them to Kingu, who was her son and leader of tiamat's armies.

Zariel in the shadows watched the right moment to at least hold his hands in possession of the tablets, the old guns and the tablets.

If it happened as the scriptures and stories said he would act at the right time, such an object would belong to him...

The gods were desperate, but Marduk (Anu - son of Eä) made a promise that he would be revered as "King of the Gods".

And so he saw the wind arrows, ancient weapons, and so he went toward the king of the gods and said that if he revealed where Tiamat was at the end he would give him the wind arrows.

And so God found him and fought with him...

He battled Tiamat, armed with Arrows of the Wind, a net, a staff, and his Invincible Spear.

Cutting Tiamat in half, he made his chest the vacuum between heaven and earth. His tearful eyes became the source of the Euphrates and Tigris River. With the permission of the othergods.

And they took the Tablets of Kingu's Destiny, settling in as the head of the Babylonian Temple..

Kingu was captured and later murdered, and his red blood was mixed with the red earth.

And so in the midst of the conflict Zariel took a glass and opened it and so took Tiamat's blood...

And so he kept it with him...

While everyone was distant and celebrating Zariel stole Tiamat's blood from her tears and her flesh she put them each in pots and kept them in her endlessbackpack.

And in this way no one noticed his arrival,, which in turn disguised and in a reincarnation of a twenty-year-old man..

And he turned into an immense demon as great as Tiamat had intended to devour.

And when he approached and saw that there was potential and fair skin devoured the arms and legs of Tiamat's body, but thinking better.

And he took him away in the midst of a hail of arrows and so in his secret cave, he healed him and resurrected him...

Poisoning Tiamat against all the other gods he gained an eternal ally, this fight to this day against his former allies, and always the wars between both forces...

In Babylon the possibly near death of Tiamat by the god Marduk, who divides his body in two, and so with the stone of the heart he can flee and regenerate and so both are condemned to an internal struggle.

And considered a great example of how the change of power went from matriarch to patriarchy: Tiamat, the Dragon Goddess of Chaos and Darkness, is fought by Marduk, god of Justice and Light.

They were wars that would last for all eternity that would cause an eternal war if it were not stopped...

And the forces would split...

And so both forces sought advice and help in the absent lands...

Wars were eternal if they left themselves...

Zariel the deity and lord of the night who came with the blood moon was a great judge to judge, one who would be fair in a strife...

In the opinion of the red deity, lord and lady of ruin depending on when he was reincarnated...

And so they forged an alliance that where Zariel would be their territory would be neutral and there would be no wars offorces.

And so they would not fight on their territory only when before a next reincarnation...

While everyone was distracted and happy by the battle Zariel or Mandak so that they would not know his identity and hisgame.

And he entered with lightning and thunder and clouds to camouflage his entrance, and surprised everyone and so using a gigantic red sword.

And granting simultaneous attacks to thus stealing the taboos of fate and the weapons that were used to cut Tiamat, and thus taking his head with it and so...

And she became possessor of the arrows of the Wind, a net, a golden staff and her Invincible Spear and so she did again...

And in the middle of a rock and a cave she threw Tiamat's head and regenerated it leaving water and food and leaving...

She gave no opportunity to defend herself and the next instant surrounded by a hurricane disappeared as it emerged leaving everyone astonished.

With Tiamat's head and his blood thus doubling his DNA she inserted into his body and structure and thus acquired the powers of the destroyed goddess.

And so she kept it within herself so that in the distant future she will be useful in something...

The Taboos of Destiny the Book of Destiny were kept hidden, but with the advance of the internet and later computerizing and making technology the great library of cimsbicd of this were more than a thousand computers scattered throughout the Council.

And so he transcribed everything on a computer and in files from virtual folders...

And so the arrows of the wind the net the staff and the spear are part of the treasure wing while the tablets are from the library.

And so she also reproduced genetic copies of Tiamat also crossing with her offspring and her many relatives.

And so in this way emerged children of the dragon goddess and sons of the serpent gigantic creatures and by reproducing genetic copies of Tiamat and clones.

And that would serve to be your guardians of fortresses and their most secret locations...

But with certain rituals and celebrations he united each of the artifacts and merged them forming the book of preserved secrets and so she merged them with the book of perpetuous destiny leading him to the yield of the league of shadows.

Ladon was a dragon from that garden that kept the apples and in turn had Greias the caves of gorgons and so many creatures, with his power would be easy, but desired to win favors and small ladies ...

And so when Zariel was traveling through the hours, and by the time the way it should come came to mind...

So that fighting against someone could seduce themselves instead...

And so he saw the entrance followed these women once in the form of a centaur, again in the form of an old lady, and so again a child running...

And so he knew when they were going to arrive... Always at dusk...

And in this way he occupied the form that would most lower the guard of these beautiful ladies ...

And so he took a bag and walked around in sandals and a gray wool tunic...

And so at the entrance he stood there in that place, showing simplicity ...

And so he opened a vortex in time and traveled through the continuous space time...

And he saw himself as an immense bat that flew through the clouds accompanied by a large bird and an immense butterfly...

And he asked no one in particular...

\- Where I am... - And he looked around in a huge arboreal terrain over the clouds and through various mountainous terrains...

They were beautiful, peaceful mountains and yet he looked around...

\- Mesopotamia... - Heard the voice in the red mirrors, the red ruin...

\- We meet in the Mesopotamian valley around 5,000 BC, coming from a mountainous region north of the Caspian Sea...

\- Mesopotamia...

There were people where he saw a wide variety of people plowing cattle and planting in the distance on the land...

And among these ancient peoples stand out the Sumerians he looked around a time cleaner fresh air, which were the first civilization to settle in the... at that location...

\- You are in lower Mesopotamia, more specifically in the city of Susa, east of the valley...

Near the time of 1567 the war between Tormented by the attacks of Elamite tribes and Amorites.

And in this kingdom there was his last king in his reign...

Believing that he would win the countless wars, raids and raids, he made numerous offerings...

And the gods accompanied those offerings...

And zariel watched that little maiden in the distance...

And he saw that he would die would succumb at that time, women did not fight were women and would be used nothing more than to make children ...

And he saw her in the temple of Nammu and so she was beautiful curly hair and long as ashes of a cigar...

And very high for a simple maiden...

And her dream was to be born as one of the desert warriors.

And he saw her praying in the temples and one night he came down like a huge bat...

And she was supposed to panic and run away, but she didn't...

And he'd come down all night in the moonlight and train her and dance and drink and sleep together...

And the empire was crumbling...

Nothing more than he saw several gods being forgotten and so he saw the last king ascend the throne before the tribes came towards the kingdom in which he ruled...

The ancient gods looked upon the ancient king and his only daughter, his eldest sons succumbed in battle when they could do nothing their soldiers and the kingdom was invaded and massacred...

At one last moment when the kingdom was invaded and the Sumerians were defeated in the middle of that battlefield the girl begged the heavens begged for a hundred days and a hundred nights holding a pillar on her back...

The women were raped like the little lady, she fought and fought, but nothing was done the guards the soldiers all dead...

And the castle was being destroyed and burned...

And she left to die she stood up to try to protect herself against a pillar that would fall on top of her...

And one night the gods saw its vitality and on a pillar that was going to collapse they saw the black butterfly emerge...

And she appeared with all the gods who took her to heaven...

And he saw beside him she wept for her brothers her parents her kingdom...

And so she heard the gods say...

\- Your kingdom has collapsed, little butterfly. " He said. "There is no salvation. "Why don't you let go of the pillar and don't run away. They said...

I can't do it. " Cried...

\- His kingdom no longer exists... - Said a voice aloft there was a butterfly that spoke for all.

\- I know, my gods... - But I can't.

What's stopping her? They asked...

I want to remember. " I said in tears...

Remember what? They asked...

\- Remember a righteous kingdom. " He said. - Remember a better world. " He said. " Remember never to forget to defend your kingdom. " He said. "I wish to protect those who cannot be remembered. " He said. " And protect those who need it. He cried. "I wish no one else would suffer. " Cried...

I get that. " They heard and spoke...

Do you wish to fight for them? They asked...

\- Yes... - I was crying...

\- You could live for all eternity and it would be the memory of the ancient gods. " He said.

\- Do you accept to be our last avatar?

\- Do you accept that it is our hands and last representing and last living remembrance of our wills? - Asked.

I'm about to take it. He cried.

So, be it. They said...

And so an immense animal appeared above their heads flying over as if to raise dust and debris and with its roar blew away all the stones and on its loin came its messenger god and this riding the Anzu...

It was immense body of a lion head eagle his roar he came up with everything and he lifted the pillars and threw them away with his immense wings.

And he just blew away everything that could fall above his head...

And he came down from his animal touched his hand and took it like a new one and put it on the animal's back.

And so flying over the immense place saw the destruction saw the chaos the fire and the screams...

And he fought, but over time she saw that it was in vain, she saved several children women and men with the help of Anzu...

And in the midst of their flight to the heavens they saw the hands of the gods above her head and she heard the call of the gods...


	115. Chapter 115

19

\- Say Nammarankilil... - And she repeated surrounded by butterflies and rays.

And she came to turn into a beautiful butterfly woman, her black outfit a short braided dress her body grew she was not the weak girl but not just a damsel in distress...

Flexible high with sculptural defined muscles like a white marble...

And around rays and wings, of energy, and so she came to be the nigrum papilionem the Black Butterfly of today, and so shetransformed, and she came to become the champion named black butterfly in the future and she fought in the shadows...

Or just Papilonem as it was known among the ancients...

At that time she was a former champion the black butterfly

For some ages in the middle of that period she fought alongside several gods until her forgetfulness and the loss of divine forces...

And Bruce realized that the gods needed faithful to exist and so he saw that they were needed faithful and that they all took away their strength, without them they had no power...

And she tried to defend her inhabitants from the ruins of the kingdom of the raids, but it was too late the kingdom collapsed...

Even though it was too late she couldn't do anything for her kingdom just gave them salvation...

And he simply saw the butterflies and the birds the animals and followed the kingdom out, migrants weak and strong men fighting...

And she came to be the companion of the great night-lord bat...

And sometimes he rode the big bird...

And they struggled to sometimes meet he was a great counselor and that arose in the most desperate moments, when he helped her and taught her to fight to defend to understand when the world changed and the kingdoms collapsed...

And she eternal warrior of the Sumerian gods...

And they went towards the tablet and he took it on his back and guarded them toward the heavens and an immense cave...

In the shadows and on the rocks far from civilization, and far from time and so they saw the caves and the distant passages...

And they came to be lovers to the limbo of the ages and in the midst of that they came to enjoy their company...

And he conquered her and taught her to wander through the shadows...

And he saw her around time and passage and she was young her long black hair and her hair appeared butterflies, and her white skin bluish like a tattooed butterfly and with her curvy body...

And Batman traveled again...

And they loved each other for a long time until he said goodbye to the butterfly he swore they would meet could be millennia later and were actually...

And every 150 years they met again and had intimate moments and sometimes they met again in the 20th century, and they found themselves when Bruce was 13 years old on one of his trips across the Mediterranean in the midst of his training...

And he saw her as the big black butterfly...

And traveled through time again...

And again they met the papilonem...

And over time she faced injustice and also various warriors...

And with that they would come back once again to meet...

And he traveled likea huge and invincible bat creature,, and he landed on a rock and sat changing shape for a beautiful and sculptural man..

And he sat on a small rock surrounded by olive trees, and so with his robe, and he showed nimble fingers, and so he saw that forest entering into his garden...

Greece...? - Asked...

\- Yes... - You heard Zariel say.

\- On the border of the gardens of the hesperides... - Said Zariel...

And he used the form of a man and his reincarnation of this life took a violin and on the border began to play...

His touch was so beautiful, so intense and so captivating that no creature dared to devour him, and as he passed throughit, without standing still for hours, small animals from large lions calmed down..

And so they lay down to listen and none of these dared to attack him, after all it was a man who might as well stand the gates of death..

And or alive did not know when, but was a beautiful and flashy man.

And besides being a young man with long beards and as white as a sheep he was such a young boy and at the height of beauty, barely entering adolescence.

And that should not be evil, and no harm would be done, and so the hesperides with his flock passing by and watching the boy play with aa song so beautiful.

And they all stopped and so the sheep stopped watching it pass and no one else wanted to leave...

The snake-body dragon himself being killed by Hercules months later and had his remains scattered in later stopped and looked and so descended from his work and stood at the entrance of the garden...

Just contemplating the beautiful song as if it were the song for the entrance of paradise...

Zariel in form so weak that he could not be considered someone malicious and saw each of the maidens, and even the most suspicious maiden.

And so he saw approaching gorgons who had covered his eyes with blindfolds to contemplate the immense and beautiful melody so that he would not stop...

And there were greias that amazingly he captivated them too...

And so while playing he saw with malicia that they lowered their guard, and so when it was over...

And he walked into a boy with long, platinum-haired white hair and an equally long, white beard...

And so beard so long and of great stature and white skin as milk...

And so they sighed and sighed and in these times as they say women are captivated with so little that it was not necessary much ...

And each of them asked him to continue so he saw Hera arrive and so the goddesses and monsters stopped to listen for hours more than hours...

Until the mother of the gods said...

Don't stop.

And Gaia dared to arise and even Athena and Aphrodite, each of them came to hear...

And at the end of the day at dusk when the moon was peaking, he stopped and so Hera said.

\- What do you want for such a beautiful young man song, anything you ask of us...

\- You're entitled to three wishes and two jokes. "She said...

And so he said with a calm, sweet smile...

\- I wish myself a night's sleep, a good food in the morning of this empty stomach of this young boy... - Said.

"And so I want a fruit from every tree in this orchard... - I said.

"To never miss me and not get hungry. - It said

"And a sheep for me to warm up in my departure. "He said.

"To never feel cold. "You said...

And so they looked with pity and gratitude... - And Gaia said.

\- I'm going to give you more than just these just fruit. "Mother Earth said.

"I will give the eternal and abundant fruit, whose life is eternal, and he will not lack what to eat. " He said.

"It will never be lacking and its fruits will be eternal when planting. " He said.

\- And so Hera said. "I will give you a wagon that will be taken by Sheep and these you will not need to get tired. " He said.

"And from him I will give you bread and wine and olive. " He said. Hera.

Aphrodite said. "I will never give you to lose your beauty. "She said.

"And as long as she has the gift of incredible melody, any woman will lie at her feet... " she said.

\- Oh my queens and goddesses of my heart. " He said.

And he asked. " Can I make one more request? Asked with humility.

Yes, i'm sorry.

\- The only goddesses and women I long for right now are voice among the most beautiful ladies. " He said.

"I can lie down for one night with all of them to taste the most beautiful fruits. "He said he was kneeling...

\- Yes... - They said.

And so they stayed there having nights of love and pleasure for hours before dawn the other day...

All the goddesses that appeared there went to bed with this young man...

\- We just asked that if one day he came back he could play more often for us. " Said an Hesperide.

\- And we will if you can get any fruit you want. " He said.

And so they said everything you could get after sleeping here one day you can stay...

And so he was taken with the women and the monsters and accompanied him and had a beautiful evening a beautiful morning watered the music he had a good breakfast and lay down cherished and had sex for several hours ...

And he took his bag and with it went toward each of the trees from those of the golden apples where they lay around the dragon that did not move and so during around the orchard he looked in that garden.

And he took each of the fruits and received a joke a wagon with two sheep and two goats, fruits and bread and wine, and two more golden sheep and those beautiful women...

And they kissed him on the cheek, and so the less he expected was driven so he saw to the threshold of the garden...

And so it was seven more times that he had returned from these four times sung next to the touch of the violin and the other three times just played and so after filling his wagon and he continued traveling leaving everyone astonished ...

And in the midst of the trip he found a dead dragon...

Picking up some apples and guarding them in his pocket he went to the dragon.

And so with his great power emanating flames that in turn enveloped the dragon and wrapped his hair that were flames too.

And so in the distance he took away the man see the dragon he went ahead coming out of that garden saw remains of another dragon and so he got off the wagon...

And so he opened the door of time and took those sheep and sheep of gold wool to his future where he left in the hands of Veronica and Eduarda...

And he continued his journey through time...

And so in the midst of a barren desert and so saw a carcass of a dragon, immense colossal...

And he took his teeth and kept it in his bag and Zariel took it again and took control...

"I give a new chance reborn once again on this earth as my servant my dragon and come to walnut"

And so with the flames that enveloped the dragon he was resurrected and so engulfed in the flames he was reborn and with his hundred heads and serpent's body he thanked her and said.

"To whom do I owe my new chance?"

And so Zariel even in the form of a red-haired man, to the most the elderly gentleman he said it.

"I am the one who has countless faces and countless lives I am the one who gives you another chance and so you will be loyal to me in all eternity"

And in this way the dragon agreed and even before all man in his form splendours changed shape and rose on his back and the same flames took them away by the ends of time...

And in the future he told him where the hundred heads marveled at the change and from this day on he hid in the great forests.

Where in the future she granted a male version of herself that had many cubs and thus a large family of snake dragons of one hundred heads.

Later Zariel also reproduced the golden apples on Amazonian soil on a border in Brazil.

And also reproduced the fruits in the flower, and were well hidden from other people whom only knows are the very natives of this forest.

And it led them to dimensions of Zarathanis in the immensity of the dimension where the thirteen circles were connected...

And out of the continuous space time...

Golden Stretchers

The golden stretchers guarantee youth and immortality and are preserved and cultivated in the confines of the dimensions together with all the fruits gained from the garden of those ladies...

And no one is allowed to eat, they serve for experiments, do not eat apples and various fruits, but these are stored in the forests of the dimensions where various magical and dangerous creatures keep them.

Like Edem's tree, golden apples were also won in bargains and bets byZariel.

And this cultivated them but it was not and m Silver Moon that she reproduced them, but in the desert dimensions of Nammur Adannur.

Nammur Adannur in turn is an arid dimension without human life, suitable for the creation of mystical beings from desert regions, some beasts of the desert regions as giant repteis.

And if only it was so in the beginning, soon after being a forgotten land and cursed by the forgotten gods a good trial arose for non-humans, and scattered monsters.

And by Zariel himself millennia ago in the midst of the principality's war...

And besides that there were gigantic beasts such as caijus, gigantic dinosaurs, ancestral beasts of gigantic monsters, but some were extinct...

Those that have not been extinct still coexist with some beasts that arose around the dimension and so they over time began to have consciousness around a non-existent place for common beings

This land created life by the powers of Zariel who found it propitious for the creation of the trees of the golden apple and the thirteen circles and fruits whose power and properties would be very useful in the future...

And so linked the many caves and being home to several snakes that roam the caves and live in the forest.

And interconnected the dimensions of Azanuris, Zarathanis rivers of Blood Sangria and the force of acceleration...

Once a cursed and desert land now abundant swamps wet grasses and inhabited by snakes of various sizes and shapes between winged snakes and small herbivorous animals that serve as food the snakes.

They were inhabited by colossal beasts monstrous lords...

This world and only one type of tree being the tree of the golden green and red apples and thick vegetation.

And most swamps,, ponds andrivers, whose inhabitants are sinful souls cursed and forgotten souls...

The snakes and the great monsters descended from Ladon and so many other monstrous animals are those that roam the greatcaves.

And that lead to this and several other worlds like the Valley of the Five Villages and Souls..

And that roam the surroundings and in turn dragons of one hundred heads and various monsters that feed on souls and intruders who inadvertently roam.

And they come in without knowing where they are and will never return to their homes.

And where there is a bluish sun bathed in magic and its light too and blue.

And it was transported again by time there was only a pre Kryptonian laboratory and so he looked at those probes and testtubes.

And there were beings inside tubes and other creatures in lab coats and protective clothing and so he could see himself watching...

And all inside a body he was Zariel his long white hair and blue eyes and so holding a staff.

And or a long, long, long center moving with a nonexistent wind and thus leaving the staff on the ground standing as if it were gaining a life of its own...

And he went towards several tubes and so he looked toward and saw himself as if in front of a mirror translucidthe...

And so he began to make a culture, concentrating and emanating an energy and thus explaining in his words...

Take away the essence you have the power to purify and this and permanently...

And so watching his back seeing from afar those trees and saying as if he explained to himself as if he remembered the table...

And so this tree and the home of crows eating mortal and immortal beings able to feed on the unsuspecting forming a flight and all have red eyes...

But the only ones capable of walking through the caves and their dimensions and leaving unharmed without any scratches are the descendants of Zariel herself and only those who share the blood of the clan who have blood inheritance...

And these have been born in the 15-year cycle of Zariel's passage of transformation during his return, and also of those who share the blood of theserpent.

And also those who have gone through the trial of the rivers of blood. What happens every 150 years

And so there were the portals of the thirteen circles connected to the dimensional portals...

And so they began to cultivate both energy and fruit, it was a place that generated its own source of energy and abundant and infinite magic...

The stones energized these kryptonite-like stones and so they granted energy and magic in abundance...

A purified kryptonite tends to lose its colors by becoming equal to transparent crystals, and ultimately serve only to create explosions become unstable...

And every translucent transparent kryptonite demonstrating a liquefied substance of what was once...

Purified red kryptonites can be used as explosives and thus when gathering a large amount around 50 grams...

And you can throw them and blow them up a large amount like the equivalent of 1 kilo and enough to cause an explosion equivalent to an atomic bomb...

And being able to be purified they could simply be cultivated and were born in that land...

And so they traveled through the back doors of the dimensions...

Green and red apples

The green apples of bitter tastes, but were not disgusting, and alittle sour, however ensure health and cure of diseases and mainly poisoning by any substance or venomous animal.

And as for the red apple with great flavor,, they guarantee health to debilitated and weak sick people often on the verge of death.

When planted in gardens and they grow instantly.

Always arboreal and covered with crows on all branches such as golden stretchers.

And their own crows were immense and gigantic and monstrous.

The leaves of the green stretchers are dark and spiky and the red stretchers are orange green in color and both covered with crows on all their branches.

Greias

Years after seducing some greias I managed to convince them to serve me to help in my goals...

And it was at the time of the great song of the orchard to which he captivated them...

They are responsible for storing information in the information center at CIMSBICD, they are also the librarians of the large library of the council, along with many other employees and are sent that dimension...

And they are forgotten of monsters and in turn are as shapeless and monstrous as their cousins, the energy that distills from that dimension influences and capacity for monstrodication...

The Gift of the Serpent

And there he was in an extensive library cataloging and watching the children run through the window an immense mirror on the side a reflection of herself... Bruce Wayne...

Throughout the world the gift of the serpent as and known and also the serpents themselves are not received goods.

Many people such as Zariel's family and her many relatives are born with the gifts received in their births among them...

And were the ability to heal, knowledge and communicate with one another his fellowmen and even the snakes themselves.

And sometimes cursed to be eternal serpent monsters, the blood of Hebi Hime Sama she was the serpent master...

So to speak, both Zmey's family on the female side and Hecate's family, as well as the snake master Hebi, and Circe herself and manyothers.

And these women inherited the gift of the serpent, and the descendant of Medea herself inherited the gift of the serpent.

But with a long line of descendants because of prejudice originated both from the Catholic Church itself and from the witch community and from the fact that they are defamed...

And thanks to many dark wizards and in some witch societies or even divine beings, or even governments abroad, the very fear and prejudice of the population...

And also defamed by the rise of many dark wizards who have somehow created a bad reputation in many countries.

Why women? " Asked Bruce.

"Only women inherit the powers men are...

\- Disposable? - Asked...

Matthew... The Body is the temple of the holy spirit, there jazes its temple the place where life is created, where life is born and must be cared for... – It said.

And...? " He said.

"It is your den, your temple...

What's going on? " Asked Bruce without understanding...

\- I need a temple within the family, a place to which I can resurface, women generate me there is a technique...

You must procurair an embryo,, give you the fecund,, if you ally inside a woman,, do not need male intervention ...

\- And only the fruitful they are the carriers the more women there are more chances of one coming to be born my blood will not be diluted.

" He said. – Women are more docile, I use them sometimes occupy their forms and also enjoy their body its shape and so I are reborn using a form that is more convenient to me... – Said.

\- Well, it's true, I don't need men, they're disposable they can't carry a gene a descendant my next form my next lineage. " He said...

– It is simple, more chances to progress the lineage, and instant germination and that body the uterus I can use them to be reborn...

The Family of Zariel is not the only one born with the gift of the serpent since the beginning of time there is that so in the midst of his travels met the direct descendant of Esculápio...

And but they never knew who Esculápio's mother and wife was a means to an end, I need him to come to have women in his lineage. " He said.

And in this way only the women who were considered Reginas Tenebris Abis Ruins were the only ones to inherit the power of the serpent and its secret warriors and spies and how much the descendants of Natasha...

They are cursed to all the women who were born later to turn into snakes...

Men in the family were sometimes stripped of their powers, did not have the necessary capacity, trapped within a barrier that permanently removed their powers by being carriers of the gene only.

And moving on to the next generation only where they would be heirs and those who would be responsible for the next offspring and so those who would generate every hundred and fifty years the next reincarnation of Zariel...

What would be..., I. " Batman said.

"I am the woman in a previous life, and I know my ability as much as I know what it's like to be a man," he said.

" They are weak are not able to pass the gene forward.

\- We're a new person every 15 years. " He said.

– I change cells and regenerate every fifteen after the life cycle when I return every 150 years and I can grow old and die, but I am reborn. " He said.

Every hundred and fifty years. " He said.

But only the women chosen from the lineages being only the Tenebris Reginas are the ones who will inherit the power of the lineage, and are my secret warriors, my spies and ladies of ruin...

And so with his gift of time traveled to ancient times.

Once he traveled in the form of light and so found Cassandra in the form of light.

When Zariel wandered through time and space she found the father, of creation before the universe was Chaos and Ananke, these two were surrounding the primordial egg in creation.

It was an egg wrapped with a serpent, when the two surrounded and generated the creation hears a light and so in the process of creation Zariel was bombarded by the light that so there was a great bang.

The two primordial entities of creation, and were curious about the presence that should not exist there or at least follow their path, and thus saw the white light in unknownform.

And they decided to adopt the child as their daughters and called it Den Anyparxía árniưsiư the end and resumption of existence or Télos Kai Archíư this was put to sleep.

And without having a choice,, Zariel observed and so the child fell asleep, they were curious to know what would be born from there...

And so he slept...

And so again he traveled saw the stars and flew with the syrup of the stars and the tracks

\- And so she spoke come... - Said in her direction we will see the birth of the stars and with Chaos and Anank... - Said.

She did not know how long it was, but herself wakingup, she decided she had to go back to her own time,, and at the very moment she left being adopted by Chaos and Ananke.

And being more than a primordial she really thought it would be good to grant the gift of non-existence and rejection Iư kóriư tis aporripsiưs when she left they called her so, but she decided to leave.

\- I wish I had the strange rejection more than weird. " Said Bruce...

It was really beautiful. The appearance of stars a dark sky and as well as that he saw an immense whirlwind of stars...

At the time he saw the stars the light and the ancient constellations walking in a long silver dress went in search of life that arose soon after the whirlwind and after envisioning the birth of the gods.

And then traveling through Greece came to the kingdom of Thessaly (Greek Θεσσαλία.

The Tessálio dialect Πετθαλία) is a suburb of Greece, located in the central part of the country.

It is limited to western and central Macedonia to the north, Epirus to the west, central Greece to the south and the sea to the east.

And just like star tail he landed and so he saw like a pale young man and so a long silver robe and silver sandals...

And so he walked through a forest there was a trail towards what would be a dirt road where few people roamed it and a thicket on bothsides.

And just as if you were told your route as if a driver and someone who told stories guided you as a perfect travel tour guide...

The capital is Larissa. The most important port is Vólos, the third most important port in all of Greece.

And he walked for days through these places, they were very beautiful had not yet changed the sphere of knowledge and the great constructions were made likehim.

And I thought about those huge granites that were removed fromas those mountains in the temple buildings...

Contrary to what some think Thessalonica, the famous city of the letter of St. Paul, is not in Thessaly, but in the Greek province of Macedonia (its name means "Victory over the Thessalians", not "Victory of the Thessalians").

And he learned a lot during his stay the writings were beautifully done and the noblest loved to share his knowledge...

The region has the highest agricultural production in Greece.

And also it was not difficult to start a plantation to buy a field, to work with boats, anyone could do, there were not many considerations, they would just have to be strong men ...

And this place would be perfect to get a little rest and then get the job...

And in the first few days he saw the boats asked for a job there in those vicinity carried little food ...

They were beautiful days of dusk and dusk... They weren't cold, at first sleeping in stables...

And with the money he grew...

And he started planting land for planting and so he sold his products...

And so he disguised himself as a traveler and sometimes young and old sometimes women and priestess and so walking along the way as a prophet and so he saw around and then he settled in a temple of Apollo...

And he toured the ivy temples of Hades and several other temples and gods and places, became known as a prophet, and so he was aguide.

And in this way his philosophy and wisdom attracts several people who in turn over time became his followers...

They were peaceful days good and calm, very quiet...

And so stayed a time where he forged more followers and more acquired riches and power, he was a man in these surroundings who gained influence.

And where his power grew, and so forged more power allied those who could cultivate and raised grains and rice grape and olive plantations...

And he bought more land and with the planting and cattle he got with his sales...

And he hired those who could work in the crop, he knew how to cultivate there, and so he grew and so his land also his gold grew and at that time had many wives and children.

And in this way he traced the fate of both abundance and in this way cultivated olive and so many lands and fruits and generated a great cultivation...

In the future it would be a huge company and so grew in abundance and prosperity...

And so it was where he ventured through the streets of rocks, after passing through small mountains and walking with his bag from the beginning of his journey.

And converted allies and followers and finally knew large merchants and traveling clerks with business and market exchanges...

Mount Pelion is located in Thessaly, in the prefecture of Magnesia, famous for being home to the mythological creatures known as centaurs and the God Atlas.

And he saw them firsthand...

And it was so different from the gods that inhabit the 20th century.

And so he negotiated and exchanged gifts and knowledge...

He saw from afar the palace where Flégias ruled, this in turn ruled with kindness but was rigid and valued the laws.

And exchanged images and statues established cultivation businesses and foods such as grapes and wine fish and bread...

Flegias had a long tall crimson beard and green-eyed had a wife but it didn't matter at this point.

And so Zariel approached the best way to approach would be if she had a good influence and so she settled in a temple of Apollo that existed nearby.

And he saw that man was influential in his time and so used his knowledge and lands and wives...

Through the nevoas she influenced all of her existence and a name being now a new identity and becoming a temple priest after years of work...

She then began to influence everyone and so made Flegias himself attracted and always to visit the temple.

Once she walked through the temple and the two met and he at the time asked her name, which became known as Iư kóriư tis apórripsiưs kai iư anyparxía, her long black hair and eyes color chocolate loud and milk color for staying long in the shadows.

Gradually he brought offerings, they feasted...

Gradually somehow this king had a queen and she gradually induced the man to become his daughter's companion where he moved to the palace.

Little by little gained the king's trust and thus became his most faithful merchant and seller of various other products, rye and many herbs and grains, and plantations and so the best honey...

And what canhedo, he thought,and so in the midst of so many apicoarias, and so he became confidant of the king and when he changed a voyeur and confidant of the princess...

Coronis was a beautiful damsel of fragile appearance had green eyes as emerald jewels long and wavy silver hair, golden skin as light and so the two became confidants and always together.

And gradually he traveled from kingdom to kingdom in time in the palace and on his lands with his wives and had daughters and sons, to which he gave dowries in the lords with the largest number of lands forplanting.

And to which in the midst of his travels, he left the organization and control in part of his sons and husbands of his daughters taking care of business and thus only a single son man...

And that's when he remembered... Kori...

"She was apollo's future suitor.

"Well, leave it to him...

"I have no intention of taking and being cursed, but nothing would prevent games of seduction.

"And so he led her toward the temple and led her toward offerings...

And meanwhile it influenced the king to find a suitor the daughter and while he influenced the king to abdicate his reign...

And he got closer to his father and his wife, and he knew Kori's fate.


	116. Chapter 116

20

A few years later just over the age of fifteen the girl was now considered the most beautiful in the kingdom and so began to be courted by many suitors, the two went to the temple.

And where Zariel pretended to distance herself and so she was also a great priest master, and took the form of a woman whenever she went back intime.

And theu would enter Kori's room, and change direction and leave the lady in front of the statue of the god Apollo this in turn came to life.

And he found, Greek gods were not omniscient...

They could see what was happening, but they chose to see what they wanted in the case of their occasional mistresses...

And among his travels the lady of the black butterfly who found him constantly...

And between his encounters he can live between the fact that Papilonem was a beautiful woman who grew up with his influence..

And he wandered by his side and with that he knew that even though he was far away from her, he could grow in influence...

They couldn't know who they were and where they were, and in Apollo's case he only looked at whether men entered at certain times, possibly they would have a bedtime as well...

And Papilonem herself created the Black Butherfly organization that was her organization and also her own power...

And creating and influencing the followers of Papilonem...

Both traveled again for an encore he went to make a requiem in the garden of the Hesperides...

And besides being a young man with long beards and so white he now accompanied papilonem, at that moment he saw nothing less than Metis?

And he saw her when she was well, Hera invited some other gods...

And did they really know when he was coming back?

And then he remembers the stories of these gods... I mean, of this goddess...

And she is the goddess of health, protection, cunning, prudence, and virtues.

Daughter of Thetis andOcean, right, production...?

Now seeing for the first time while playing the arpa while coveting the beauty ofMetis.

And he thought that maybe he hasn't married or is married yet and sneaks out, às maybe he hasn't been funny with Hera yet...

It was one thing to see an ancient statue or painting...

Another thing and see firsthand live and in color...

And my our...

She was pretty...

If a man goes around looking for a woman...

Hera couldn't handle...?

He didn't just sit with her...

And his hair silky,, long,, wavy and honey-colored eyes like like an owl the sight of an owl..

And with eyes of vertical pupils greenish brown, white skin, high long curvy slender of a beautiful round ass.

And she had protruding curves and full round breasts, didn't she get pregnant yet? será

\- Oh, might it be useful...?

Useful how? – Wanted to know Batman towards Zariel...

Can we convert her?

\- Use her and show her what's going to happen if she stays with Zeus...?

Tried Batman.

"Knowing the future, we could show what Zeus now has said to Gaia...

\- And an occasional mistress has no problem...

It was Zeus' firstwife, and he approached her as nightfall, and finished playing the arpa at that location he talked to her... and approached her...

And it was the woman who supplied the drink that made Cronos regurgitate all the children he had previously swallowed, being consecrated with the nickname...

The most famous of the Oceanids.

And he praised her every day, in that place where he always came back and the women and that dragon always lying down and taking a salvo of applause at the end...

And he was a good poet and gallant to the point of praising all the most beautiful women, came to a moment that he said...

\- I can not choose the most beautiful, because all are the most beautiful, you are the apex of beauty, I can never choose who of you will be the most beautiful... - Said.

It was by Métis' cunning intelligence that Zeus was able to conquer power, but as a woman he only dedicated to the day a song for each goddess and Hesperide..

And even though the meaning of his name as the ability to predict all events,she did not predict that he always approached her...

And... of Hera,, and so he won them with praise and tenderness...

And so with his knowledge of the future he showed each event and so they always came back in that forest and said that it really happened...

Métis has the power to metamorphose, being able to take any form he wishes, as well as Tethys who also joined that group of women and their threads inflated as he gallantly..

Bristling with hard-toed boobs...

And just like other marine deities he can lie with each of them.. .

And she knew that Bruce's words, she should run away with him, before she came to die...

And she noticed zeus' persecutions, and came running at the end of the day to the garden to meet her...

With this ability, the goddess tries to escape Zeus, but ends up getting pregnant from this...

And he can use that for her using his metamorphosis ability and swaps bodies with a homunculus.

And then he looked at that woman next to him who saw that this man next to Papilonem was watching the other women...

When she was pregnant, of Zeus, Gaia prophesied and so he showed in the crystal ball the vision of Gaia where she can see that there would be a prophecy and that Métis would have two children...

And the first, named Tritogenia, would be equal to Zeus in strength and wisdom, but the second would become the new king of men and gods he revealed..

And showed fear to Metis,, for the first time, and she feared,, day less day, days after days her belly growing up creating was about to be born...

Zeus, fearing that this would come to fruition, he would swallowr the living goddess and she was pregnant with her first child...

Well... a little manipulation doesn't hurt...

And the man whose hair was as white as the hair of a sheep,he was such a young boy...

And right at the height of beauty, barely entering adolescence, which should not be bad.

And no harm would be done, and so the Hesperides Metis and Hera who tinhamthe goals of marrying Zeus, signed an agreement with Metis.

And Bruce, he created a copy,, using a young pregnant human,, using his metamorphosis skills and altering the appearance of this girl...

And he around those women they watched his flock as he passed by and watching the boy play with such a beautiful song, they stopped and so the sheepstopped...

And when I saw it go by and no one else wanted to leave and always come back at dusk with dusk...

The dragon himself with serpent's body being this killed by Hercules months later and had his remains scattered out in times later stopped and looked...

And so he came down from his work and stood at the entrance to the garden...

And so as he played he saw with malicia that they lowered their guard, and so when it was over he entered a boy with long platinum white hair and an equally long white beard...

And so if he saw that for a goddess of prudence she didn't have much of it.

Astute with him they were able to replace on the specific day near the birth of their first child, he was supposed to steal Zeus' blood a week before the plan came to fruition, she using the idea of shaving Zeus and stealing his blood...

And what he took to him one afternoon and did with the help of the hesperides, Hera, Demeter and Reia to use a fake copy of her and so molded from the clay with the help of Gaia ...

It was a good bargain, Metis dies for Zeus, being swallowed, breaking if she uses a surrogate body the prophecy of Gaia wrath come true in the future no matter...

And as long as light, and breaking in this meantime Hera wins Zeus as she so longs that without Metis there would be no competition and of course until other women appear, Demeter is left without giving to Zeus and Reia maintains his role as mother...

And they saw on this day that Metis fled after controlling a pregnant woman's body, anyway it would be generated in Zeus' head anyway...

And Bruce gains a future ally and controlling the sons of Zeus and with them forming a trio Zariel, Papilonem and Metis, that she would come to have this child was born soon after in a kingdom far from Thebes near the kingdom of koronis' father Koronis, where they stayed there for a periodof time...

And so beard so long and of great stature and white skin as milk...

This was the surrogate father of Tritogenia...

And he wearing the semen he collected from Hera's dress that he gave to him the night before he can save to impregnate Metis right after Tritogenia'sbirth, he saw her pregnant shortly after her guard...

And so they sighed and sighed and in these times as they say women are captivated with so little that it was not necessary much ...

And he came to take care of Tritogenia like a good father, and in a glass he kept the blood of Zeus, so that in the future he could use as a new god and take the king of the gods off his throne...

And he could tell that without his daughter the king could give his riches to the regent...

And that nothing would stop her from gaining some riches...

And so he can enjoy this river of riches...

And he could tell that the king's daughter would die...

And he walking as a priest he can take advantage of his status and so he gave the name to the child of Mellontikó skotádi

And he came to be the regent... for a good period of time, assisting and helping in the growth of these two children...

And while they walked and assisting he came to be regent and considered a prophet among so many others...

And so the most beautiful lady was seduced bygod...

And at no point did Apollo court Kori realize the other gods who lived nearby in the temples..

And they visited the castle, and until the day that seduced her took it day after day, Zariel from time to time at dusk..

And he took her hidden, and left before dawn, and meanwhile he looked and witnessed the meeting day after day with Apollo and other suitors...

And that in turn always ended on the temple floor.

Little by little the two began to always meet both outside and inside the temple in nearby forests, where their companion alwaysattended.

And she disappeared in those most important moments and Zariel took her at night.

And on this day Metis and Papilonem becoming closer friends and linked as as greats close-up friendships, they influencedthe virgins of temples..

And secretly converting them into followers and agents of the petaloúda organization Aretés exoristoi ...

And it was an organization founded by the two women who were involved in the shadows of Greece and were the allies of Zariel...

And so his father unaware of the relationship between his daughter and the god Apollo and zariel's jumps, he should have said about Apollo, but well, he needed to findout.

And without well... that the story was true, and so he arranged his daughter's marriage to Ischys son of Elatus...

And so in a meeting between the two were attracted not long to realize that when they left alone, even if of course Zariel was voyeur ...

And it wouldn't be a good idea, but he didn't say anything either, and where they fell in a carnal moment, well, they had sex, nothing so unnauted anything they wouldn't have done already.

And so Zariel watched from the other side of the room from a hole in a fake painting...

Both Zariel and the white crow and sometimes the bat, who watched him stood by the shadows the crow in turn reported to the sun god and so Apollo enraged the next day threw an arrow that struck the two still in bed.

One on top of the other, actually, very vertical...

The two still lying were struck in their hearts, Ischys died immediately as to Coronis or Kori, she said say as you please...

Let's stay with Coronies, well, she broke down in tears and said in a last breath and that last breath was theatrical.

And he found that she had an immense lung capacity. - Oh Febo Apollo, well, I deserved this punishment, but why didn't you wait until I gave birth to our son?

Now we both die together. "In practice I have never seen a marriage between mortals and gods that goes down right. Zariel said.

"Not with Apollo really. " He said.

Zariel watched closely the situation laughing inwardly she knew the story but was seeing firsthand.

Bruce in turn thought it was a history lesson...

The enraged God turned his messenger the crow into black since it was white.

Zariel took a while and so entered the lovers' room and in the form of a woman maid of the palace.

Dropping a huge scream where it was heard, sufficiently theatrical throughout the castle and so both guards and the kinghimself.

And they came where they heard great commotion and there was still a flaming, bright golden arrow on their breasts.

So the king tried to find out what happened to his dead daughter and future son-in-law and his bed and his inconsolable companion and screaming and tearing.

Everything indicated that it was done by a god and a divine punishment but did not know what or why.. .

Initially they wondered how this king has not yet been deposed and how easy it was to hide something from him...

And this king was one of the worst, least smart men I could ever see.

He convinced the king that he should donate a part of his riches to appease the wrath of the gods and that as Zariel was a prophet and himself...

And he managed to convince not too much effort, but enough showing the scene and that that arrow was divine and that he should donate in the name of the harvest a small amount of gold, wine and grain...

And so without blinking he did it, it was more than expected...

And he stood there in the kingdom being the regent for several days before the cremation of the king's only daughter...

And while he took his so-called offerings, he offered to do Coronis' funeral...

And in the meantime... Metis and Papilonem and their organization grew and spread with the wait for the end of the influence of the gods...

In the midst of divine suffering... It was fun to spy on the sadness of gods...

And they took their children Papilonem came to get pregnant later, both women raised their children as brothers...

And he knowing the end of the period and knowing the end of the influence of the gods spread rumors and created through fear the organization grew and spread...

The god himself later in golden tears in his eyes saw the king so sad and the queen fainted the only one who miraculously recovered was the aide of the king who prepared the funeral hours later.

In the very temple of Apollo where he was chosen by the lady and so the two placed hand in hand and a small protruding belly.

Zariel felt that somehow still lived when she was put on a pyre, in the original story was that right, why couldn't it be equalnow?

And when taking their bodies to becremad cremadthem, eland circundou and approached to see better and pour flowers on his chest, and began to lower saw that could according to reports of that period take the fetus ...

And it was something other than human, so he would be alive, he was a divine son after all and so he was surprisedo by a light rising and behind him holding his wrist where he would shed the petals.

The god had beautiful hair and a magnificent light and so gently drove away the lady before even removing her hand, they felt small shocks where they noticed.

And Bruce thought he'd be just like Kal,if bathed in the sun...

And light was magnificent...

Apollo, overcome by pain, poured perfumes on his chest and began the celebration of the funeral rites.

And so he began to put the flames around and using his powersbut, he hoped he would rest in peace, so Zariel ran toward him with a push and went toward the body that had begun to be filled by the flames.

And he knew how it would be done and only reproduced what he saw once, at that time it could simply be good to charge a favor of a god in the future...

The lady put her hands together in her womb and was consumed by the white lights surrounding the dead body and amid the flames where she was unexpectedly pulled by strong arms screaming to let go.

But before the flames consumed Coronys' body, Zariel removed the still-alive son from the mother's womb, and the child was enveloped by the same white light that was previously around his mother.

Good... Fuck you...

That's what happened, really...

Zariel got rid of the god and ran to the baby who was small but saldible and thus looking at the amazed god.

At no point did they utter words were silent.

Kori lay dead of course that Zariel could enjoy this little miracle, in turn took a white sheet used next to the body that was consumed by the flames and wrapped the baby.

And that now he cried with gallows, packing the child and whispering in his ears that he gradually stopped and fell asleep.

The lady thus began to walk toward the exit where she was prevented by the God who held firmly on her shoulder were warm hands of a golden body.

She turned he looked intensely in his direction.

Who the hell are you? P Praised the god admired.

Still cradling the baby in her chest she looked into his intense eyes and said.

\- Zariel, I am one of the priestesses and regent of the king, only one sent in favor of the king. -Said.

" Do you grant me the honor of giving love and life to the child?

\- I could take care of it as if it were mine, if I let it, I'm going to show the true virtues. " He said.

"I will bring to my husband the son who I will bring with me and give him an immense virtue and you will be virile... "

That's what he expected at least...

For the first time he saw hot tears, which were lava he fell into tears on the floor and so he cried kneeling and desolate, and so he begged and asked him to take care of his son.

That's all right. " Apollo said...

"Please be a good father and I will be in your debt for eternity... " he said.

And so he said.

\- I'm going to take care of him like he's mine. " He said.

You don't have to worry. " He said.

You charged later, I don't care. "Said the sun god...

And he looked curious, at the time Bruce tried to intervene, but Zariel took over again...

Would you give me your protection, sun god? He asked.

"A little of your flame as a blessing? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. Said the sun god.

\- And would you grant the grace of the visions of the flames of the future? He asked.

Prosperity and abundance for never missing anything in life. " He said.

– A second chance to win in life while caring for your children and descendants. " He said.

Anything at all. "Apollo said.

\- Could I be graced with littleluck, a gift of healing, abundance and prosperity?- Asked...

So be it. "God said...

And so she was unraveling from the god she followed where without saying goodbye began to walk around the city and following out of it...

And he was taking care of the child for good years, and in this way he always traveled with the baby and helped the king who came to languish and die of grief...

And so he decided to leave one of his priests to be the temporary regent while Zariel returned and wherever he passed and followed mountains and everyseason.

And he would return to the kingdom and bring the baby, and stop near a herd of cattle outside the city.

There was a shepherd to whom he asked for some milk and to whom he listened about his stories and followed him with grazing...

And this same pastor had a little son with him.

And so in the midst of his journey came towards him Papilonem and Metis, the first was still the Sumerian warrior, the second a Greek goddess of prudence.

And that wasdead to the other gods,, but still wandering through the fertile and now forgotten lands, yet the black butterfly appeared to travel with him and goddess of virtue like a crow...

The man to whom he reported said that the mother abandoned the baby in the mountains and they were accompanied by his wife's and fellow travels including Papilonem and Metis.. s

And that he always accompanied her and that in some moments he parted ways in travel and missions to incite and convert some inhabitants into followers of thepetaloúda Aretés exóristoi .

And she was passing by when she picked flowers saw a newborn baby the man whistled himself from thestory, and granted him to remove the milk from one of his cows...

Well... the story spoke that way, even, and so followed with the group Zariel his baby and the woman with their baby ...

And both women couldn't afford milk unless they had one more child, they were dry.

Moving away from the surroundings walking through the mountains and moving away from the city looking for somewhere where he could deliver or care for the baby.

Papilonem and Metis both became powerful warriors, and who in turn accompanied him as the butterfly warrior and his helper and his crow...

And in this period of time when he saw the great organization that grew as more people joined them...

It was a secret organization of spies and women who gave themselves to the Sumerian gods and forgotten Greek goddesses and holders of ancient power who came through this integrate and practice espionage...

And they were good travelers and companions and lovers to whom he gave her two children along the way...

And so while traveling he met countless nymphs to whom he lay with them, and some of them accompanied them, and there were several spirits of thewoods.

And they offered offerings and flowers and kindness, and passing through several cities where he was looking for the centaur Quiron.

And in the midst of traveling the sons and descendants of the spies they realized that the children were not human and ascended to heaven...

They were the immortal warriors of the underworld... lords guides and warriors of Ereshkigal and lords of the dead and Metis made a deal with Hades...

The goddess delivered the location of Persephone...

And with his spying Bruce realized he could use it to his advantage, he pushed Hades toward Persephone,let go of his tongue and talked where he could take the goddess withhim...

According to Metis who saw the goddesses secretly there was a forest that Persephone took refuge in and moved away from his mother Demeter...

When the signs of his great beauty and femininity began to shine, in his adolescence, caught the attention of the god Hades, Bruce knew of the historical records.

And in turn he knew it would be god's after all, they were in the books...

And with a jerk from a prophet, the god somehow ascended the earth and went in the temple of Apollo far from Thebes he consulted with him and told him to ask her to marry him because after all it would be his, if he courted her...

And he soon asked her at home, and the next he asked her to marry him. Zeus warned his brother that Démeter does not want any god to come near his daughter...

And he knew very well that it was for a limited time and he would marry them...

And that Hades, impatient, emerged from the earth and went toward the temple where Bruce asked for something in exchange for a tip and the place where he could catch the goddess...

And the god soon without blinking said that he could have what he wanted, and so he soon asked for three unconditional desires...

And he said yes.

And he asked for a part of the fiefdom of the dead in the exact place where those who die of violence and despair, the suicide bombers would be theirs...

And he said yes.

And he soon asked for the second...

He asked him to have the chance to cut three strands of fate from three different people he chose bringing immortality...

And he said yes.

And the third was that he would be reborn every thousand deaths when he returned a new life he could get a second chance...

And he accepted...

And then he received his requests and he soon slipped the location of Persephone...

And if he kidnappedher, he could take it, and nothing Demeter could do could help it...

And shot and fall he returned to the underworld took his carriage and with that spit he ran with his horses in thatwoods.

And with speed without him kidnapped her, and all this while she was picking flowers with the nymphs..

And among them Leucipe and Aretusa, or according to the homeric hymns and also in the words of Metis she was accompanied,the goddess was also with her sisters Athena and Artemis.

Metis observed the daughter she introduced into the womb of her copy...

Hades was observed by Metis, and she saw him while he took her to his dominions (the underground world or underworld), marrying her and making her his queen.

And she really was as patrician a lady as Papilonem herself,both women didn't like to get her clothes dirty and her fights, they were beautiful great performance, but they were fresh...

And so they walked together for several years from those places he would never go to a part of the ancient time, both had to weigh knowing about the end of each era...

And they fought warriors, and so they accompanied them for a long period of time between The Sumerian times until the end of the time of Greece and Ethiopia...

This wouldn't be the first time they'd see Quiron two more if we take into account what they'd see themselves in the present time...

And so they gave milk to the baby and cherished one stayed with the centaur and the other Zariel took care...

Well it was the first time I took care of a baby at least had help...

And Papilonem was a good mother, like Metis, after all took care of the children was not a person who complained and did not care about the conversations and internal debates.

And between the two souls who shared that body and also how much Metis was a great cook loved her children...

And people watched and whispered when they realized and so he ignored them...

And so he returned to his wives who took care of the child with them, where they both accompanied him to take the children with him in the midst of that cute moment where he was breastfeeding the child...

And so in a wagon followed travel and so with milk wine and bread and gifts that were rewarded as they passed by and helped each other...

Many people indicated a forest outside the city of Thebes, and for many days she asked for milk from the herd of both goats and cows who lived in the mountains and their shepherds were always good...

And that's when one of his wives had the milk exhausted, and the baby didn't take much trouble and his two children with Papilonem and two children with Metis..

Andthey were good children and were travelers, he was not the one who changed the diaperhimself, nor washed, and so was surprised by a centaur whos looked atm strangely and acuou while riding in his wagon ...

The rumors of his search for the centaur came to the saying that he decidedto find s and so the centaur left his studies and training of countless disciples, roamed the mountain and descended.

And so many stories tell how they met, but let's get right to the point.

The centaur for those who have never seen and a man from the waist up and from the waist down the body of a horse.

And Bruce actually saw that for the first time it was different in other ways, but not practical than in theory...

And so the centaur saw the handsome man who was as beautiful as a Greek god of pleasure and love, a voluptuous person, and so beside him there were two beautiful ladies sobeautiful...

And as much as the goddess of beauty, and so to which she asked for shelter to raise her baby and her four children.

Quiron observed for good five minutes and did not see that at any time similarities between the two three or four.

The lady stood beside the handsome man who explained on his way towards the centaur who was apollo's son with a mortal woman who died...

And he introduced himself to take care of his son, and she took to raise and so were looking for some place to teach the way of virtues and good to the little one who had grown to become a great sage...

And so the centaur allowed the stay and thus helped to take care of the beautiful baby who did not give work as the children of today ...

Thus the times passed the child grew normally being raised and educated by both Quiron and the two ladies outside the nymphs who accompaniedthem.

And by the beautiful and attractive man who came to amaze everyone with his incredible healing gifts...

And unlike Papilonem or Metis who accompanied him without blinking his two sons Papisis and Jintan became ancient Sumerian warriors and followed as warriors of Ereshkgal and thus descended into the underworld...

And mellontikó skotádi and Tritogenia that all four children had a year apart from each of them.

Tritogenia and Mellontiko were already guided adults to administer the fiefdom that their father was responsible for both were responsible for that territory of suicide bombers and killed by violence...

And they became regents when Hades could not be present, were Persephone's assistants... Persefone...

And Papilonem and Metis both went on a journey with them, after all she their lineage would be the last representatives of the Sumerian gods, and the sons of Metis would be the only sons of Zeus who would ascend to a throne, and it was their duty to represent them...

And breaking he spoke to snakes and bats and at no point did he live there and not grow old as the boy grew up.

The boy in turn had a good personality and thus gradually developed into a powerful and kind healer, being the son of the god Apollo himself.

But the two women who were one of the wives who were unknown helped to create the little Esculápio...

And this was the name he gave him was known to be a severe and strict woman of strong principles to another more liberal and open, and so she became known throughout Greece as being a healer and seer and the other a prophesy...

The strangest thing was the fact that I never grow old and didn't belong to the pantheon of the gods.

Hera the queen of the gods was so curious thinking about what came to become Metis and that woman who accompanied the manly man, for each of the women and for the most beautiful man..

And she wasn't the only one who was curious, many gods like Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus, and so many others.

This woman was still incredibly pale not going out much during the day except to teach and take care of so many people besides being a great midwife ...

And so Papilonem learned to be a priestess and midwife as time changed and she matured.

And Metis learned the art of cooking and prophesying, and for thefirst timeyou were a midwife...

The other skirted the daylight and made small prophesied consultations, but it was burned by the sun...

And finally the other prophesied in a temple of Apollo near there, and finally the most beautiful man was hisking.

And this one who had a great fazenda a and raised sheep and fruit trees and various planted food and wisdom and a great priest...

Over the years when Esculápio himself reached adulthood he became famous thanks to the numerouspatients.

And it was common knowledge that he was apollo's son he could communicate with snakes and speak fluently to them.

And had four tutors the two ladies, the man who took him to care for and the centaur Quiron, Metis and Papilonem...

His healing powers came to such power that he could bring people to life.

And he saw Papilonem's sad and resentful expression of Metis's, and that he followed him and fought beside him, besides learning the various arts and conversations with scholars and masters of knowledge...

It really wouldn't end well, or not as well as he remembered it would be when he read about it...

Both shared knowledge and experience...

What was not known and that this was taught by his two adoptive mothers by his father and his tutor who was Quiron, who stood in the shadows and was a mentor in helping often.

And so, Esculápio, even having fallen in love with his wife and Kori and so they had several children and with that the man who alternated between taking care of the children and their farms and pomares.

And he had several children with the two wives and four other wives and these who took care of the farm and the estates.

And one of his sons and one of his daughters with this in turn have a relationship with the boy in love and this in turn had his children just this being Podalirio and Macaao.

And the children completed nothing more than two years and inherited the healing powers of their parents and also the gift of not aging as they should.

And Papilonem who in turn wandered between the ancient worlds accompanied by Metis, toward the lower temples..

And he knew that this was fleeting in the same way that his gods were forgotten and lost power, and they would also do so...

He found out ifso much, Esculápio and his children had a compulsion to help a gift of rejecting the essence, healing..

And helping to talk to snakes and a power to manipulate the shadows and magic being the first snake speakers.

And Bruce comforted Papilonem and then Metis, and helped her to get to know and get to know that world...

And this could be used to his advantage, he could distill and use only the essence and healing powers if only isolate that power and insert into hisveins.

And or use his descendants so that when it was time he was reborn with these powers in a later generation...

And they were made so to be easier to control... and he can also control his influence with the Sumerian gods...

And ancient creatures that were lost and forgotten by both Papilonem and Metis, these who are now...

Zariel created a stick with snakes carved around being the conductor of this man's magic and so his children were three yearsold.

And when she sent them to a tutor and went on her life traveling and sometimes he faked his death, not before creating an organization.


	117. Chapter 117

22

In the middle of the path traveled she found a woman who seemed lost at the hint of the approach, she immediately realized that it was the goddess Hera wife of Zeus.

And so over several years of comings and goings in the midst of the fog of misinformation they had a relationship and seduced her and so after a while they parted...

And he took her to a kind of tavern and at that time he realized that she opened her mouth as she drank and was quite, it was a real cane foot...

And with that she revealed secrets after secrets, and sometimes they decided to talk and even that he saw her pregnant earlier...

And the son of Zeus really waiting to be born could be used...

And he disguised as a seer, prophet, and even a priest...

And he delivered a lot of knowledge with Papilonem and Metis...

And he knew that the more beautiful the woman or man seeing the future around Greece he would draw Zeus' attention fewer days or more days...

And years later it would happen...

And prophesy seeing the father of the gods he knew that

And together with Zariel's daughter who helped him in the ancient reign...

And so she entered a forest shrouded in fog and disappeared next to Metis and Papilonem.

And so in the midst of his male form using to seduce Zeus and along with Papilonem and using Metis as a ghost and or a hallucination, which helped him as his right arm.

And this one with his body convinced him to bring along to them, and Esculápio and thus alternating between the two forms he seduced both gods...

And he discovered his secrets and sometimes knew something that even gold gods didn't know...

And he knew that in the story that would happen and in turn just gave a small hand...

And he seduced several gods and in turn prophesied something that would happen, since he had seen it in following stories...

And so she entered the entrance of the snow forest and from her she was seduced and listened to the most beautiful song to lie down after...

And Aesium was the only son of Esculapio to succeed him in the power of the former King Father of Coronis...

After having created Esculapio with Quiron's help his own children grew up and Papilonem and Metis accompanied him, he returned to travel toward several temples prophesying.

And helping warriors and gods and fulfilling the wishes of Metis and Papilonem to be the most beautiful and deadly warriors...

And in training each of them, and he trained them in the art of fighting, and with his visions and prophecies, that were nothing more his knowledge of the future that he ever saw happen...

He learned that Esculápio cured regenerated as was said in the future, and being there, he should take advantage of it a little.

And he resurrected those who were going to die, and among kings who were once originally to die...

And he over time he charged at seeing his futures...

And in this way he made money from it, and favors of the gods, and seeing him rise and began to bring the dead back to life, the god of the lower world Hades, came to him and asked of his future and he said in the form of maiden...

And that he would have his kingdom without inhabitants, he was disgusted.

And with what was happening preventing the order of life from proceeding and he began to have few spirits in his kingdom and went toward Zeus asking him to do something.

And he went to visit the dubious person who according to sources made prophecies to gods and men and so lying together he did not refuse Zeus and the one who asked to see his future...

And saying that the end of the age of the gods would come and the end of the sovereign...

And he asked you to see a future that you could avoid...

And so he said on a night of love...

That you should kill Esculapio and a fight to bring him back...

But that a son the firstborn of Hera and Zeus would come to arise the one who would dethrone him as he did with his father...

And what could you avoid?

And he knew that somehow both Metis and Papilonem knew something, but revealed nothing and was conniving with his endeavor...

Give it to me. "He said...

One thing was that he didn't know in a future of a timeline in which he could avoid...

The son of Zeus would be the one who would fight the gods of apokolips and the one who would bring a new reign to the Olympian gods...

And he would fight Zariel and kill mortals in the name of the gods...

And just as Athena would succeed as god of victories and war...

But he wouldn't say that, he'd kill his host in the future...

But if he changed the future and so he could cause them to split up and not be allies, but enemies...

And so he did he saw that he would deliver the baby to him right after he was born...

And Hera begged, but she didn't...

And he gave it to a couple of hyenas and in the middle of the forest let him know that he would live and become his enemy...

And well he continued his journey in that kingdom...

And so Zeus in turn sent a lightning bolt towards him and killed him in the midst of what happened Zariel knew could happen, and told the god that he brought the death of the centaurs who forged their rays at the hands of Apollo...

And using his skills he went towards God and said...

That Apollo should be stripped of his powers and sent to humans...

And give him a piece of your powers...

And so Zeus did it...

And he wanted to kill his own son, but he didn't, and using his abilities in the form of light made life return in the form of light and thus granting a new chance at life.

And he knew zeus would bring him back to life, but nothing would stop him from having anything for his own benefit...

And in these days when Hera stood guard and Zariel in the feminine human form and among the masculine, and seduced him and induced him to resurrect Esculápio by withdrawing the gift of resurrection and giving it to him...

Sent by Zariel there was a crow who observed the maiden by day and man by night, but who one day lost it.

And so his color changed cursed by Zeus, and occupying the form of a maiden with his companions...

Metis and Papilonem who opened their veil and showed the place to one of their servants from the abode of the gods, and carried them in a waterfall in full sunlight on a rainy day...

And Zeus came down and heard the maiden tell Quiron the future that by his words he would die at the hands of the warrior son of Zeus...

Being in the form of light she could not be recognized and so When Esculápio returns to life Zeus then grants coming to Mount Olympus and thus begins to be part of the Olympic Gods.

And in turn he visited his father a few more times and not before asking how he came to be an immortal, and so he taught him and led him to the ancient and medical path.

And in turn he showed and revealed that there was a continuous and successive cycle of reincarnation...

And so in the meantime he continued to travel taking his daughters who married Esculápio, Metis and Papilonem accompanied him and were warriors who craved the ancient powers...

And seduced some damsels had sex with other companions of Metis and Papilonem when he was still in the form of a manly boy...

But at times he never stopped looking for his wife who had once disappeared and left him with his children, even vaguely remembering the light when returning life the silhouette of his beloved...

She then returned to travel and it was there in a distant time that she found the Fanes who were together he, Fanes, Metis and Papilonem, who thus shared knowledge and prophecies.

And so they learned about life and the future the two taught each other and then Zariel again went on his way.

And so she lived and granted it and so she progressed and created her lineage with it she faked roots and with them her gains and that a company that grew her children's children.

And those who came after took care of their goods and thus prospered and followed as faithful who in turn grew and avenged...

And so Zariel left the prophecy and so told his life and in this way he continued to travel reborn within his lineage...

Returning to the Zariel timeline she was reborn and re-born, found the descendants of Esculapio who was Aristotle, this man a great philosopher and mathematician among several other sons and sons of Nicomaco and son of Macaao.

However, unlike his ancestors, he did not enjoy his ability to communicate with snakes in public, he did not seem to enjoy the healing ability, but he was a great man.

And so when he realized he was a good father for the first time, at least he knew he did something right...

And even though he didn't come to raise his children with Metis and Papilonem and they visited them often and sometimes sporadically...

His teachings were outdoors enjoying the nature around him and all his works contrary to popular belief were not lost.

When Aristotle died he left all his works intact, but originally some would be lost, others destroyed...

And in this period of time, 322 and between the periods of 355, Bruce looked through the paths that Zariel crossed...

And in the mentality of both would not have another opportunity and they approached this philosopher and so met him, his thoughts were different, and when he knew and heard his ideas.

And he lived with him and at the end of their lives, he took his works in his last breath and stole them...

And at the time he took with them each of his works, kept them intact, were troubled periods, and thus guarding them in the great and dimensional library of the Council.

And so he told about his intentions and objectives were beyond progress and change in these two, so good companions would be Metis and Papilonem...

As for the children they were raised and so their descendants also enjoyed the ability to cure communication with snakes.

They were famous and were instructed and influenced by Zariel who one day surprised his two sons a girl and a boy influencing them to follow the paths of magic and knowledge.

Aristoteles as you all know did not follow the path of Esculapio so to speak.

Aristotle was a native of Estagira, Thrace, the son of Nicomachus, a friend and personal physician of the Macedonian king Amintas III, father of Philip II.

And he watched the women who met with random conversations and the conviviality with Papilonem and Metis...

And even with his works teachings of ancient arts, writing was not difficult to learn...

It is likely that Aristotle's interest in biology and physiology from the medical activity exerted by his father and uncle, well was more than likely by the visa...

And he found that these men had the same gifts and goals, and that it went back ten generations since the gifts of healing are passed down from generation to generation.

According to the Byzantine compilation Suda, Nicomachus was descended from Nicomachus, son of Macaão, son of Esculápio to whom Zariel abandoned them to follow the fate of the stars.

And it was good to demonstrate your knowledge with both the Metis and Papílonem women...

And it came to a time when they asked Zariel or Bruce how he alternated and didn't question, but they believed he was an ancient god.

And even an immortal and sometimes they seemed to think he could see the future and he didn't answer it or say otherwise...

And he would come back from time to time observing those places the prairies and mountains was not very similar to the times of today, there were many earthquakes.

Turning the page of the old book of secrets Morgan wandered through the dark immensitudes...

And he saw Eduarda to Morganiana...

And the immensity of the ancient temples of Zarathanis, she saw the extent of the rivers of blood and so looked at each star and saw the one to whom she continued to tell the story.

At the age of 16, he witnessed several subliminal messages around him and scattered messages around him to leave for Athens,

And Metis and Papilonem seemed to want someone to guide each of them on their chosen path, but they did not like injustices, and always fought when they were allowed.

And the largest intellectual and artistic center of Greece influenced by the presence of Zariel.

Like many other young people at the time, he went there to continue his studies. Two major institutions disputed the preference of young people: the school of Isocrates, which aimed to prepare the student for political life...

And Plato and his Academy, with preference to science (episteme) as the foundation of reality.

And she sometimes traveled to Zarathanis with Zariel...

Despite the warning that, those who did not know geometry there should not enter, Aristotle decided for the platonic academy and remained in it twenty years, until plato's death, it was not difficult to study, geometry was easy.

And it always has been, but studying with her father was exceptional, that to the fact that so much influence exerted in that period...

And finally both Metis and Papilonem who were two great students considered themselves the first and second discipleship of Zariel...

And that infiltrated that place and caused the death of some unsuspecting who indirectly, in the first year of the 108th Olympiad (348 BC).

It was really cool to run naked

And he using a false name can run as far as he saw were more naked than dresses...

Speusipo, Plato's nephew, was appointed by him to the academy's schoolboy, and so Aristotle left for Assos with some former pupils.

Two facts seem to relate to this episode: Espeusipo represented a trend that displeased Aristotle, who at the same time influenced and had the seed of discord around him, that is, the matte matization of philosophy...

What one thing had to do with the other, this was a mystery that he did not want to be interested in, but still he ignored those situations ...

And subliminal studies were very interesting about changes and concentration regarding sporadic changes and growths of studies and apprentices with masters...

And Aristotle felt deprecated (or rejected), since he thought he was the most apt to take over the direction of the Academy...

On the other hand, it is a while as direct and assistant inflated his ego and his assistant pulls bag in turn were so pleasant, it was not comfortable, but that period was uncomfortable, the beds did not help, and not even when they had sex ...

And since the witch so to speak whispered in snake tongue in her ear, and Papilonem learned their language and was followed by Metis who both seemed to compete...

And he assisted them in their studies and their research, often took the form of one and the other, and infiltrated his room, however he had not assumed due mainly to the fact that he was not Greek, but immigrant from Macedonia.

In Assos, Aristotle founded a small philosophical circle with the help of Hermias, tyrant of Atarneus and eventual listener of Plato...

And it wasn't something he really saw, a tyrant had his ideas, if he could praise well or even fraternize and offer something he likes you would fall into the good graces of any king...

And they liked women and... Secretly... men..., but two were better than one... or sometimes three...

And he gave his escapades before other wives and lovers, on his back and giving double pleasure...

And he was a man cultured even for that time, but seeing a beautiful woman with long white hair, alternating between such a beautiful and sculptural man, a model of beauty and him using his body seduced him...

And sometimes if he saw a sculptural man almost naked he realized that he was attractive and that no man or woman escaped, he had lovers, and with that those who could enter his environment gained many benefits ...

And with Bruce it was no different, and he watched that territory of ages ago and kings and tyrants...

And this in turn had a counselor to whom no one came to discover his existence, besides rumors and stories, his shadow was a magnificent influence.

And following the advice of wise men and in turn he would come back from week to week to influence his decisions...

This in turn was Zariel

that from the beginning of time influenced everyone and thus manipulated the decisions and he had two goddesses at his command, Metis and Papilonem as his assistants...

And Bruce curious the way he would take advantage of those moments to know more ...

There he stayed for three years and married Pythias, hermias' niece whom he seduced and stayed in the kingdom for several years, gave them children, and Metis and Papilonem seemed to accept the situations well, of course, and having hermias' mistress.

And they both betrayed each other, and so he put down various lands roots and the influence of a secret organization, and had children and to which he used his influence as prophet and priests.

For several years before going on a journey he helped the soldiers of the kingdom and assisted some maidens with their knowledge in the temples...

And so again he went on a journey and left them when he realized that the kingdom would collapse...

Zariel used the shadows to whisper conspiracy theories, there would be a war anyway...

And he whispered in his ear and his enemies thus inciting the murder of Hermias, and his alternate nights of pleasure with Metis and Papilonem and inducing Aristotle.

And from mytilene, on the island of Lesbos, where he carried out most of the famous biological investigations and he discovered more than he could have discovered if they only read books...

It was totally different as those moments where I just listened to it and read in books...

And seeing only in a way that he could witness, and where he usurped some of the works rediscovered and taking with him through time a few substantials, plants.

And he took, few more substances where he cataloged and kept them along the way and had a good help his desire was to make Papilonem his shadow what he achieved effortlessly and Metis his left arm ...

In the year 343 BC after several conspiracies and inducing a single solution after the deaths of countless direct descendants, and he managed to induce all that process by being ahead of some conspiracies...

And he was called by Philip II, became a preceptor of Alexander, and assisted in different ways and among functions which he exercised until 336 BC, and thus using the shadows and the voice of souls she made choose for when Alexander ascended the throne.

It was so beautiful to look at it this way he watched the sky and that century lost long ago...

When Hermias no longer listened to zariel's advice that acted by the shadows the man then revolted against him and allied himself with Artaxerxes III...

Well, Bruce realized that this would happen one way or another, so many things were inevitable...

And he realized that he could use his attributes his abilities and his charm and his seduction, from his power of persuasion that was included with his character and his allies Metis and Papilonem...

And from wives to kings were easily manipulated, all had similarities were similar the power rose to their heads...

And feeding their egos compliments and bag-pulling manners was enough to use their vanities against them...

And with that they fall into their power, and so using Mentor she set up Hermias to manipulate their decisions, playing against each other.

He was good when he was a good student of history and wars, stayed there for a long time between comings and goings ...

Women in this period were used as a bargaining chip and even a way to bargain, and with that he can use some women to seduce some wise men.

And that even if they tried to grow up, they still didn't see women with eyes other than being able to give children and take care of the house...

And this was used to his advantage, at this time he used the women in fact wife and daughters needy of emperor kings and landowners, which was easy, and using the name of the gods for their benefits.

And he was like one of the countless seers, he was the best, always being requisitioned by emperor kings and great builders, and so his knowledge was seen as a prophet in the name of some god...

And he can use the name of Apollo, at that moment without knowing it is clear to confuse his knowledge of the future with visions of the future, it was easy, no one escaped and no king could say it was wrong...

And in his travels through ancient Greece brought prestige, gold, riches built an organization...

That same year, back in Athens, Aristoteles founded Lykeion, the origin of the word Liceu (lyceum) whose students became known as peripatetics (those who walk), many of which were converted into agents of ruin...

And he became known throughout the ages, the lord of crimson ruin, and in some ways his long white hair was like his trademark star trails.

And they were brighter on the full moon, and name stemming from Aristotle's habit of teaching outdoors he can realize that he could simply learn according to the ancient Greeks...

Purifying and blessing some house, castle, temple in the name of the gods and charging for it was not illegal, and it also did not make much difference...

And often under the trees that surrounded the Lyceum there were many birds around and often when Zariel and in his male form did not occupy the form of snakes.

And he used the shape of birds to whisper the knowledge in the ears of people who stood under the trees seeking enlightenment and received an epiphany...

And sometimes hear his ideas like butterflies and other ideas like crows either were respectively Papilonem and Metis...

Unlike Plato's Academy, the Lyceum favored the natural sciences.

And he went a little over those surroundings...

Alexander himself sent to the master his specimens of the fauna and flora of the conquered regions and he can see in part because it really was not something he boasted about and no interest at that time...

And he collected them, picking some seeds, and in turn he can store them and take them toward some of Papilonem's subordinates and Metis' assistants, and keep them through the ages to deliver to him in the future...

The work covered the fields of classical knowledge of then, philosophy, well people were not so different in these days of time on this study imagining future, metaphysical.

And while... leading in the same principle... that was useless in that historical period, they should take more years to learn, logically, there were gods who walked beside men, so what good was it?

And ethics there was no such thing if someone saw a beautiful woman or man they threw ethics away and lay down with the first one they saw, politics they were based on what the gods thought...

And the rhetoric none of that worked...

And it should simply be used at that time, poetry, this is equal to today's times, biology, the evolution of society is a wonderful thing, hypogriph zoology...

And they are no longer studies nowadays, medicine and established the basis of such disciplines as scientific methodology, well in this theory I say that glad that there are chemicals and remedies and we no longer need to pray to the gods.

It was wonderful to hear from the minds of the ancient scholars about such knowledge, and then Bruce looked into Zariel's eyes, and sometimes well sometimes compacted these ideas.

And sometimes using it he could acquire such knowledge and talk to such brilliant minds of knowledge...

Secretly Zariel chose the followers of Lyceum where he taught together with other dark arts and as for Aristoteles himself and secretly...

And he spoke with snakes and induced some followers to unite with their daughters who emerged from the forests and were birds and thus occupied the human form.

Aristotle ran the school until 324 BC shortly after Alexander's death, but zariel gradually distanced himself and stopped influencing people as his own thoughts...

And they were already shaped and their descendants in turn formed other followers and worshippers of women birds and this and it was time to leave no longer help staying and seeing the end of this era ...

And he looked around and when Zariel said and in the midst of metis and papilonem's company they seemed to realize that he spoke alone with his mind...

\- Would you like to see each of the pests firsthand? I wanted to know...

\- Pests... - Repeated Papilonem...

\- Dead humans... - Metis said. - Human diseases? Metis repeated.

Curse of the gods? They repeated the two together.

Which one? " Asked Bruce... towards Zariel...

\- The plague of Cyprian... Then some other diseases. " Said Zariel...

How do you get out of here? "They wanted to know both women.

Cyprian Plague... Well he really didn't see anything new, the Plague of Cyprian was very interesting because he could not know more about it...?

Do you want to go with me, girls? Asked him toward the two women.

Metis, Papilonem? "I wanted to know Bruce towards women...

\- Yes... - They said.

Where are we going? - They asked

\- To meet Justinian... - Said.

Who's going to do it? The women were asked.

\- Well... - Come on. "He said.

We're going on a trip. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said...

And when they traveled for a while when they decided to settle down and visit they set up an organization and sent frequent messages...

Constantinople Konstantinoúpolis , lit. "City of Constantine", latin: Constantinopolis, in formal Ottoman Turkish: شسأنينيه , Kostantiniyye), present-day Istanbul, was the capital of the Roman Empire and amid the wars and periods of incursion...

And between those years there were pests between battles...

And it was between the years (330–395), the Byzantine Empire (or Eastern Roman Empire) (395–1204 and 1261–1453), the Latin Empire (1204–1261) and, after the Takeover by the Turks, of the Ottoman Empire (1453–1922)

And there were wars around that, interesting period, by the way...

Apparently that's what it was. " Said Zariel...

And in times like this it would show nothing more than the decay of a kingdom, where you would see a part of the world.

Well he seemed to say it in a way that predicted the future, so he wouldn't refuse to say that he would know more than to see the future...

Strategically located between the Golden Horn and the Marmara Sea at the point where Europe meets Asia, Byzantine Constantinople had been the capital of Christendom, but was formerly the capital of the ancient gods, and as successor to ancient Greece and Rome.

During the Middle Ages, Constantinople was the largest and richest city in Europe...

And he made gold, bought land, had a son for generation, and sent it by time...

The ancient spices could be bought without much effort, but from any form he did not use much of his ruse when it was not necessary...

And how could change so much, the ages changed as a new kingdom arose, it was no more than a thousand years between one disease and another, and he did not refuse to say that they were different he did not consent...

And he did not refuse criticism of his customs, methods and contacts...

From the mid-5th century to the early 13th century, Constantinople was the largest and richest city in Europe...

And he realized that no more than necessary subsequent influence would have to approach a king, in this case he spread news of being a doctor and consultant to nobles and priests.

And getting to know gradually and seeing the status changes, and he saw that Christianity was growing,

And so the hungry lions who ate Christians, and vice versa...

And now think of a good show...

And the ancient colosseums was the place where sites eat pagans, and was more than fundamental in the advancement of Christianity during Roman and Byzantine times...

And they made them hungry two to three days before throwing them on top of them...

And while you've gotten used to it...

Then the Christians did the same things...

And as the home of the ecumenical patriarch of Constantinople and as the Guardian of the most sacred relics of Christianity, such as the Crown of Thorns and the True Cross.

All relics he can take, as it turns out, would be lost anyway.

And he saw that the diseases themselves were increasing, such as lack of hygiene and even the fact that china's migration came from disease.

And the rats that came along with supplies brought from the East, on long voyages...

The city was also famous for its architectural masterpieces, such as the Greek Orthodox cathedral of St. Sophia.

And he realized that he could just use his artistic skills, and with that the two women watched the changes...

And this soon served as the seat of the Ecumenical Patriarchate, the sacred Imperial Palace where the Emperors lived.

And he was to approach these with priest and counselors, his artistic skills were required as personally emperors...

And his consultations both artistic and vidence consulting, were a demand in the Tower of Galata...

And he climbed the Hippodrome, the Golden Gate of the Walls of Constantinople, and the opulent aristocratic palaces that lined up between avenues.

And the relics that disappeared with the constant raids...

The University of Constantinople was founded in the 5th century and contained numerous artistic and literary treasures before it was sacked in 1204 and 1453 and it was shot and fall know the future.

And then he took advantage of it, there were secret passages that he walked through and stole before them, only the main ones...

And they were a good way, that's what the history books were for.

The accession of D. João to the throne of Portugal dictated, on the one hand, the integration of the master's degree of this order in the Crown of Portugal...

And in the midst of what he called diverting attention with the aim of and to meet the Évora.

And being appointed or members of the royal family, or nobles of the monarch's entire trust.

And as was the case of the first grand master after D. João, Fernando Rodrigues de Sequeira, and on the other, a greater distance from the Order of Calatrava.

During this period in question he can say infiltrate and use this to his advantage in obtaining old treaties that were in the city ...

Right in the city of Évora with old treaties that he intended to confiscate...

In 1387 the freires of Avis did not accept the visit that was to confirm D. Fernando, because Don. John I of Castile recognized, as Pope, the Schismatic Pope of Avignon.

The Council of Basel-Ferrara-Florence (1436) again gives the right to visit the Order of Calatrava, but this will be definitively denied to it.

On the other hand, the ascent to the throne of a master of Avis led to the granting of canonical dispensation to celebrate marriage, since, under the Benedictine rule that the Order of Avis followed, the members of that order professed a vow of chastity.

With the ascent to the throne of John I of Portugal, the flame of the crusade war, long lost in Portugal, is rekindled; the conquests in the Maghreb lead religious orders to new stops.

The ancient fortresses and manuscripts of Avis were in the possession of the Christians...

Some manuscripts of which were together the sacred relics would fall into the power of enemy forces...

Thus, the knights of Avis (as well as those of Christ, the other Portuguese national order) will be present in the conquest of Ceuta (1415), as well as in the failed attack on Tangier (1437), and among the attacks of the ancient vampires that were taking place.

And in which he was detained (and ended up dying in captivity with a reputation for holiness) the infante D. Fernando, who was then master of the Order of Avis since 1434.

The ancient relics would serve as portals of the thirteen powers and would be used in the future.

By his death in Fez in 1443, he passed the master's degree into the hands of the oldest son of the regent Pedro, Duke of Coimbra, also called, Pedro (who would soon become king of Aragon), still king of all.

The order was later inherited by Prince John (future John II of Portugal), by his illegitimate son George of Lencastre, and by his death in 1551 (reign of John III of Portugal).

And the Grand Master of the Order of Avis was perpetually incorporated into the Crown, losing all its religious character.

The order would collapse with the conspiracies and invested the ancient fortresses and castles that would be in his command and all the sacred relics would be stolen at the time of the first blood war between the vampiric clans...

If they fell into the wrong hands while there was the siege of the city in the future it would cause the slavery of and a good part of humanity...

During this certain he knew that at the exact time of the right of the city, and he manipulated the three forces the vampiric clans with their internal conspiracies the crest forces and the order of avis.

That same year, Pope Julius III would allow his members to freely dispose of their assets (also contrary to the vow of poverty made by their members), if they remained in power which was not the case.

By this time, the only criterion that came to be necessary for admission to the Order was membership of the State of Nobility, which was confirmed by a decree of 1604, and to which with the destabilization of power he can use this by taking advantage and stealing each of the sacred relics...

On 1 August 1789, Queen Mary I of Portugal, with the help of Pope Pius VI, managed to do thanks to her influence convinced her to do so.

And she tried to reform Avis' order, but it just secularized them.

And the three orders – (Avis, Santiago and Christ), although he had kept the grand master's degree still integrated into the Crown. From this secularization he rooted the birth of the Band of the Three Orders...

And with the division of powers he managed to take the relics prior to the attacks, (a tripartite band of purple, red and green, representing respectively...

And with the fissure of power and the Orders of Santiago, Christ and Avis), with which portuguese heads of state (kings or presidents) have since been awarded.

And influenced to undo orders, when his rise to power, as a symbol of the magistracy they exercise.

The order was also taken to Brazil by the Prince Regent D. João and, in 1834, the regent D. Pedro, Duke of Bragança, on behalf of the young Queen Maria II, completely abolished the order.

This, however, would be restored and renovated under the name of The Royal Military Order of São Bento de Avis in 1894, during the rule of Hintze Ribeiro...

And he can use that to his advantage, and with the character of honorific order instead of taking advantage of the intrigues and internal wars of power...

And that still maintains today, intended to decorate military personalities who had obrado important role that could not do anything to avoid.

And Bruce realized that he should confiscate and usurp those books and scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, and so he would have to do it as soon as possible.

And everything was including its vast Imperial Library which contained the remains of the Library of Alexandria, well being able to travel before the burnings and pick up the scrolls.

And minutes before it was considered all lost, it took more than a thousand works, and had more than 100,000 volumes of texts from antiquity.

And he came in, opened a portal and cleaned up the place by throwing all that stuff into that dimensional hole...

No one would miss it anyway...

Edirne is a city and district (Turkish: ilçe) of northwestern Turkey.

And with the vast trade you could use this as if knowing alternative routes and avoiding looting.

It is the capital of the province of the same name and is part of the Region of Marmara.

The district has an area of 830 km² and in 2012 its population was 162,161 (density: 195.4 inhabitants/km²), of which 148,474 lived in the city.

According to Greek mythology, the city was founded under the name of Orestias by Orestes, son of King Agamemnon and the king was well educated by the way, even for a king...

It was refounded under the name Hadrianopolis (or Adrianopolis; in Greek: Aδριανοήπολις) by the Roman emperor Hadrian (r. 117–138), on the site of an ancient Thracian locality known as Uskadama, Uskudama, Uskodama, or Uscudama.

And using the knowledge of the future.

The name Adrianopolis, still used by the Greeks (Αδριανοήπολη), only began to fall into disuse from the 1930s.

The city is called Odrin (Одрин) in Bulgarian, Edrêne in Albanian, Edrene in Macedonian (Eдрене) and Serbian (Ưедрене or Jedrene), all variants of the Greek Adrianopolis or the Turkish Edirne.

And he stayed there for a while, it really was a place that you lived a thousand years and didn't change...

In 378, the Goths imposed a terrible defeat on the Romans at the battle of Adrianople.

There was a period between peace and war, and this was a period of famine, plague and death.

The Ottoman Sultan Murade I conquered it in 1361 and transformed it into the capital of the Ottoman Empire, a status that would remain until the Ottoman conquest of Constantinople.

You could influence if you knew his philosophy and his beliefs, they weren't difficult just said Muhammad, well he used the Quran...

In 1829 it was briefly occupied by Russia during the Russo-Turkish war of 1828—1829.

And it was part of the Greek War of Independence, which ended with the Treaty of Adrianople, signed in the city on September 14, 1829.

It was in a troubled period of kings, occupations and deaths...

In 1912 and 1913 it was the scene of the Balkan and mystical wars,during this period of time when he saw the occupations and the revolutionaries...

More than 58,000 Turkish soldiers were surrounded there by three Bulgarian and two Serbian divisions.

And among the secret raids the ancient cities and fortresses...

And he was among them, i knew through the strategist how they would do...

During this time he can use influence from each side and accumulate riches of loot...

And there were hidden riches that he surruped, during the plundering of the wars of resumption...

Captured in March 1913, it was retaken by the Ottomans during the Second Balkan War.


	118. Chapter 118

20

Ceded to Greece after World War I, it was returned to Turkey by the 1923 Treaty of Lausanne.

It is the headquarters of Kırkpınar, a tournament of yağlı güreş, the Turkish sports fight, in which fighters fight with oil.

And he can use that to make olive groves and sell oil to these people...

For years knowing who the winners would be...

And he went into two branches, ringes, fight clubs, academies, and betting club...

No matter who won, he always got it right.

Many of them sought his advice and with this came the fame of seer.

And with that he's amassed millions in gambling money...

And between theseperiods, he can enfincar power, thus transmitting with the Byzantine empire...

And among the changes of empire arose resistance between the allied forces of Rasputin and ancient supernatural forces that spread through the shadows...

The Byzantine Empire was the continuation of the Roman Empire in late antiquity and the Middle Ages.

Its capital, Constantinople (present-day Istanbul), was originally known as Byzantium.

Initially eastern part of the Roman Empire, and during the infiltration of this power, many hidden forces infiltrated and took advantage of the fragility of empires and power changes...

And with that came the second war of Andras...

And it was a war of influence between the hidden forces in obtaining a jewel, the Opal of the Fire of Veltura...

And it was one of the jewels used by Solomon in the contract with the 72 djins...

And among the changes of power were taken from one place to another between expeditions, wars, looting and conflict...

And commonly called the Eastern Roman Empire in context), it survived the fragmentation and collapse of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th century and continued to thrive and during this period between the hidden forces...

The old jewels went from master to master in ruin in ruin...

And with that they changed the world prosper the ruin.

And existing for more than a thousand years until its fall before the expansion of the Ottoman Turks in 1453, along great and famous war that occurred in this period at the same time the great war vampires and werewolves

And with the expeditions, there were rumors of the jewels of Andras among several magical jewels of imemoriable times ...

It was known simply as the Roman Empire (Greek: Βασιλεία τưν Ῥωμαίων; transl.: Basileía tôn Rhōmaíōn; Latin: Imperium Romanum) or Romania (Greek: Ῥωμανία; transl.: Rhōmanía) by its inhabitants and neighbors.

And during the ByzantineEmpire, he can influence from the inside out...

The vampires of the Romanian clan were at war with the djinns of the Byzantine government and who in turn were at war with werewolves...

And the Djins were staying in the bay hidden between wars and waiting for the right moment.

As the distinction between the Roman Empire and the Byzantine Empire is largely a modern convention, it is not possible to assign a date of separation.

And the struggle for influence and power between vampire factions and werewolf clans...

Various events from the 4th tor the 6th century the wars by the can r and infiltration between the absent world, the vampires and marked them the transition period,, during which the eastern and western halves of the Roman Empire divided.

And the ancient lords who had the secret wars between the Templars and the dark beings...

And there were three forces putting themselves and these that occupied the territories before the forces of chaos...

The Roman Empire, the Byzantine Empire and the forces of the ancient vampires of the Juliot clan.

In 285, Emperor Diocletian (r. 284–305) divided the imperial administration into two halves.

Between 324 and 330 Constantine (r. 306–337) transferred the main capital of Rome to Byzantium.

To frequent attacks and the battles and wars between the forces of the papacy and the vampiric clans...

And there were the papal influences that were trying to maintain power...

And the ancient forces of demons that were liberated by ancestral forces, and with it the wars of the ancients, which was later known as Constantinople ("City of Constantine") and New Rome.

Under Theodosius I (r. 379–395), the attacks increased and at the same time that Christianity became the official religion of the empire and, with his death...

And the Roman state among ancient gods who tried at all costs to maintain their power.

And the emergence of a new republic between traditional forces and the imminent fall of the empire.

And those who would later try to maintain a new power and were divided definitively into two halves, each controlled by one of their children.

And while Theodosio himself was trying to define a new empire under internal influence.

And finally, under the reign of Heraclio (r. 610–641), the administration and armed forces of the empire were restructured and Greek was adopted instead of Latin.

And in the midst ofthe emergence of a new force, the wars for power and the disappearance of the old jewels of Arantis.

In short, the Byzantine Empire distinguishes itself from Ancient Rome in that it was oriented towards Greek culture rather than Latin and was characterized by Orthodox Christianity rather than Roman polytheism.

Ancient gods would never be revered as last time, so taking advantage of weakness he can stir his little sticks...

The emergence of power and the doom of the scriptures that he can manipulate the forces...

The boundaries of the empire have changed greatly throughout its existence, which has gone through several cycles of decline and recovery.

During the reign of Justinian (r. 527–565).

And while he can travel the world in search of every jewel, and every object that according to the stories have been lost in conflicts with the Templars.

And when the empire changed and under the influence each of them reached its greatest extent after reconquering much of the Mediterranean territories...

And he used this, he can infiltrate each medium while there were internal power disputes.

And he took advantage of the countless conflicts conspiracies and discords, and between the forces...

And between which each tried to maintain power between them by infiltrating between the enemy forces.

And while once belonging to the western part of the Roman Empire, including North Africa...

The forces of men spider from Africa he went towards the ancient priests in search of their secrets and sacred objects...

Geraldo Geraldes Geraldino (12th century) was an unristaned character in the history of Portugal at the time of the struggles of the War of the Reconquista.

It has become known, since the 12th century, by the name of Geraldo without Dread, and he can use this war and battles as a form of infiltration intothe fortresses.

And while there were revolts and conflicts they entered into their respective cedes.

And they even set the time and place of clash.

Representative character of the period of formation of the borders of Portugal, the attackers, spies.

And that it was believed that he was a nobleman of difficult treatment, and proved to be true, and for what very early abandoned the north of Portugal ...

And all to try your luck in the south of the country, in the fights against the Moors. In this capacity, he led as a warlord a band of outcasts, robbers and adventurers.

At the time of the conquest of the Alentejo region by D. Afonso Henriques and also of the Spanish Extremadura, Geraldo Sem Dread volunteered to take the city of Évora.. .

And if as well as other neighboring localities it can proceed to those locations hours before the raids...

Using as a base of operations the castro today known as Geraldo Castle near Valverde (Our Lady of Tourega) were ancient lost relics...

And in which there are some ruins, introduced into the walls of the city, many objects were lost ...

And executing the Moorish governor and handing over the square to the sovereign.

Of unpredictable personality, he was one of the main enthusiasts of the taking of Badajoz, a campaign that, in 1169, would prove to be a disaster for the forces of D. Afonso Henriques and in general...

And not for those of Geraldo himself in particular, who eventually lost all his lands except those of Juromenha Castle.

Although it is strange to speak today of Orders, Military Religious, they were born in a specific time and context.

In the middle ages, high up, in a feudal system, with incessant wars between Christians, with much of Europe occupied by the "infidels", and especially in the middle of the Crusade (or "Holy" war) and also supernatural beings were not far behind in their wars...

During the various religious and ideologicalconflicts, other types of wars arose in a supernatural character...

Saint Bernard in a letter of 1131 tries to explain this dilemma with these arguments: "faith and sword act by common accord, by the way...

And with the conflicts and vampires fighting the lycanthropes and the lycanthropes fighting against the crest forces and see and versa...

And each fighting each other, and for the triumph of dogma and for Catholic unity.

Killing or dying for Christ has nothing criminal, deserving rather an immense glory, was one of the words faced by the Knights Templar in attacks against the pagans / vampires / enemy orders / black wizards.

It is in Jerusalem in 1118 that Hugo de Payens and Godefroy de Saint-Omer with seven other knights created the first Military Religious Order of the Poor Knights of Christ...

And when he can realize he could play and manipulate on each of the fronts...

And while the Templars were led towards the battles.

And each of the forces needed information when he used his allies in information battles...

And to first protect the pilgrims between the port of Jaffa and the Holy Village, then to protect and reconquer all the Christian Lands to the infidels.

In 1129, between a battle that took place between the forces of the Highs and the Council of Troyes (France), Pope Honorius II, recognizes this Order, places it in its direct dependence and (with the associated privileges) and gives it as status, and the Rule of Cister (Monastery of Burgundy) of St. Bernard.

In 1128 the Order of the Temple is already present in Portugal, and in the time of D. Afonso Henriques, it became the spear iron and the sword, and in which the forces were induced and directed of our troops, the first line of our defense that used this as infiltration in the middle of the Order of the Temple.

And with them other groups and organizations entered the clash and sprang around.

The Order of the Temple, the oldest being served as an example the other Orders, such as the Iberian Orders, the oldest of them, is the Order of Calatrava founded in 1158 by Raymond of Seurrat.

And among his machinations, he can send the information to each of them and in this case the Cistercian abbot of Fitero, to defend the little conquered fortress of Kalaat Rawah (Calatrava).

This new Order was recognized by a bull of Alexander III, on September 25, 1164,adopting, it also the Cistercian rule.

Then in 1175 he could use his knowledge of the future to use this to his advantage and create a network of information that could manipulate...

And direct the forces and the fact that could distract each of the forces to take the sacred objects that according to the stories would be lost.

And the Order of Santiago is confirmed following the Augustinian rule and finally in 1177.

And with the forces of Chaos and the Cistercian Order of the Knights of Alcantara always confirmed by the same Pope.

These main Orders "hespanholas" (geographical reference, because the political concept of "Spain") had not yet emerged in the beginning, had little presence in our territory (Afonso Henriques...

And with advice andmanipulation, he donated goods to the Order of Santiago in 1172, unaware that some of them if not all were misplaced and confiscated, but were only present...

And when in Portugal for 5 years in the time of D. Sancho I, he can use this as excuses of looting and raids, and everything to return definitively in the time of Afonso II).

The so-called guardians of twilight acted together with the forces of the organization of the Black Tulips...

The controversial birth of the Évora Militia that acted against the Front of Dal, and between these moments of thefts of the ancient manuscripts and blaming a group and what caused the conflict.

As indicated by the official website of the Military Order of Avis, the origins of this first Portuguese Order are surrounded by various legends...

And among them the forges and so many other relics missing in the midst of conspiracies and wars fought well in this period.

And the lack of documents makes it very difficult to read clearly the events, but simply put, we can distinguish twotheories.

And claiming that such documents were lost during looting battles, but he confiscated them taking with him...

And using this suit as an excuse and battle stopins...

And that according to count was defended by few authors, even so people of great importance, such as Alexandre Herculano and Cardinal Saraiva, who is, the arrival in Évora ...

And well in this period of change, and in 1166 of knights of the Order of Calatrava who formed a Militia that was often deceived and manipulated, but the appointment of a Grand Master Portuguese and between the feasts and conflicts...

And using the fact that the King never referred to the Order of Calatrava, but rather the Évora Militia, discredits this hypothesis, there would be exchanges of power and internal conflict between the forces...

And while one was defended by the authors, since the sixteenth century, and another defended by modern authors, and he remembered that r this they wrote in the ancient books ...

And especially when he took some scrolls that were in Faust's possession...

And in the midst of a war between Faust and Hades.

And he used it to take with him moments before each invasion...

The order was born the return of a group of knights, these same dismid...

And after the battle of Ourique in 1139, "by the faith of Christ, defense of the kingdom and love of the fatherland."

This group gaining in high number of followers well into the middle ages...

And being so useful the work of reconquest, Afonso Henriques, gave them a status in 1162, in the city of Coimbra and right in the period between the conflicts with the Ottomans, werewolves and vampires and transformed these confreres, and these same who kept suspicious boxes in their monasteries... in monsters...

And these were ancient riches, seals and sacred ornaments in wars such as the Christian crusades...

And in possession of regular friars of the Order of St. Benedict, applying the rules of cistercian reform.

These statutes were signed by "Petrus proles Regis par francorum Magister novae militiae" i.e. Pedro Afonso the King's son, and Par de France, is appointed first Grand Master of this new Militia.

And "Gundisalus Vanegas, (Gonçalo Viegas), miles novae Militia" is a simple soldier of this new militia that roamed the entire territory, between the crusades and attacks against their enemies.

Therefore, the Order of Avis, as the Order of St Benedict, will have been born by royal will.

The first to contest this first version was Cardinal Saraiva in a posthumous work published in 1884.

And according to him, this document of 1162, with the statutes of the Order, is false. Because among other facts, it is a simple legacy of the Pope, an Abbot of St. John of Tarouca (John Cirita) ...

And a millennial tapestry lost in Ottoman conflict...

And that it officia this Order in the name of the Church, not the Pope himself.

And among the kings who enjoyed power influence and a certain military entourage...

And with that while they were fighting for dominance among papal forces.

And through a Bull, because Pedro Afonso is the king's half-brother, not the king's son, and because he cannot be Par de França...

And that through these vampires suffered casualties and in their attacks and because of the 7 knights and he went to see Order of the Temple, some artifacts that they said had been lost and among the followers of Solomon's power.

And who signed this document, 4 were Grand Master of the Order of Avis, and Fernando Rodrigues Monteiro (who was Grand Master from 1227 to 1237) as well as João Portariva.

And that perhaps on that date they were not even born. Thus the Order was not born in 1139, but later, Ruy Pinto de Azevedo found that in 1172-1173, and the two forces, and this militia still did not exist because it was not contemplated in the distribution of land...

And that in the midst of the conspiracies and their wars and conflicts between only vampires and their conquests in previous years, were overshadowed by Dracula's forces.

There were among them the masters called Volucribus Quod Masters of the Forged and their generals and envoys...

And it was an organization committed to hiding and maintaining sacred manuscripts and the wisdom of the ancients...

And its principal members and masters versed in the arts of wisdom and... Immortality.

And he came across them when, infiltrating ruyy pinto and joao gate.

And at no point would I come across the organization...

And order of the Longnus Aeternaum Philosophes Aetérnaum Monilibulus Eteiam Viveres...

And they were the masters of the Longnus Viveres...

Let's face it, it was a coincidence, and a big coincidence...

In fact, the first document, in which appears the name of the militia of Évora that had the obligation to guard the legendary scrolls of Évora, is a royal donation of April 1176...

And between this year in particular, he would enter the monastery when he saw that there was someone in the midst of the battle if it succeeded between the forces that met at the same time at the base of the entrance...

According to Canseliet, and by following the man and finding out about his habits, he saw...

And this was the master seer who prophesied in the open and in the midst of an invasion and who followed the great revolt of Evora...

Fulcanelli was a former student of the Polytechnic School of Paris, born in 1839...

And you saw it all happen...

And he probed many of those who according to the story were said to have attended as much as he followed him and inserted him into his social circle.

And among the forces they encountered at the same time... of French nationality.

And this was during the Franco-Prussian war (1870-1871) defended Paris under the orders of the architect Eugène Viollet-le-Duc, lieutenant colonel in the Legion of auxiliary engineers of the National Guard and this Parisian man, met with the Allied forces in question...

The supernatural forces have met with your information network...

At first it wasn't what he wanted...

To meet in the middle of a conflict with masters in the ancient arts and in the midst of the embalming right in the middle of it all ...

And formed by the polytechnic engineers of Bridges and Sidewalks, which means that Fulcanelli could only be one of these engineers.

And the ancient masters...

And he saw...

And really found out that he was all that at the same time...

And that was the moment of change...

Almost got caught, narrowly right in the middle of hisserve. ..

And the clash and the embalming of a pitched battle of forces between two vampire clans, a secret organization of immortals and Templars...

From the research carried out to the engineers, it was effectively demonstrated that Paul Decœur(1839-1923) ...

And this was one of the periods of several vocations, and was the only engineer of Bridges and Sidewalks born in 1839...

And he went to that place and often probed him until he could infiltrate his environment...

And these conflicts happened right in the middle of a legendary war...

And that was present in the defense of Paris, during the attacks that took place at the same time and during the siege that happened between the forces, and he can use his network of information, and with it saving as an incredible coincidence in the middle of the battle of the city.

In addition, several other details show this man as being the real Fulcanelli, and he saw each of the men presented...

And he managed to hide that he actually stole the relics that all came at the same time to claim him...

And they were covered up, one force blaming the other for the ambush that took place at the same time...

In fact, in the interview he gave to journalist Bernard Lesueur of Le Figaro, between 12 and 13 June 1965, Canseliet...

And he actually claims that Fulcanelli disappeared shortly before the publication of his first book.

And he followed him it wasn't hard to know his actual location...

And what was not missing there were informants, and saw that if they give some gold coins to street boys, coachmen and women of life were easy to open their mouths ...

Not many people could eat grapes...

And if you bought what you made in the morning, you'd eat the afternoon.

And he saw and lived with each of them for a period of time...

And thank God none of them were able to travel back in time...

And he used his knowledge of the future to acquire influence and predict the future of every conflict they were involved in.

And inducing them all, knowing they would do it sooner or later, but now it was his idea, while he benefited from his influences and knowledge...

And he saw that each of them in later times one by one would go to live underground in 1923, the year of his official death and that he only reappeared in 1952 in the Spanish city of Seville.

In September 1922, after an attempt to produce the Philosopher's Stone, he operated with his disciple in the presence of the painter Julien Champagne (1877-1932) ...

And his new ally knowing and studying with the chemist Gaston Jean-Baptiste Sauvage (1897-1968) ...

And he exchanged information with him, his life was open and known these days.

And he leaked the knowledge of an alleged transmutation of 100 grams of lead into gold in the lab at the Sarcelles gas plant.

Without neglecting the belief of some investigators that Canseliet himself would be Fulcanelli, Canseliet himself believed that Fulcanelli's master had been Basil Valentine.

And it was himself, and he discovered studying in that same place, in the period that he could be whoever he wanted, there was no way to verify his identity, it would be the identity he wanted to have...

And the trade was easy, the money in contracts and they were good lawyers and always wanted ...

Architects, chemists were also always asked, and whenever they looked for painters and sculptors...

And he was a 15th-century alchemist; theoretical master, at least. Fulcanelli describes in a letter about the completion of the Great Work, the talisman he kept - which perhaps came from Basil Valentine.

And he was a man far ahead of his time, but he suffered from the same ignorance of all the others...

Others think that fulcanelli's initiator may have been his own wife, where in the same letter he also mentions his own wife: "...

And he can visit and approach these people with immense ease never thought of ulterior motives...

When my wife told me the good news and my wife, with the inexplicable intuition of the sensitive, had a really strange dream...

Nice, your wife too, and you could visit whenever you wanted...

And because life was simple, they could not determine whether it was real or not and by mentioning in these terms his wife.. .

The easy conversation without any proof how important she was to Magnum Opus.

Paracelsus, as a young man, already instructed by his father, whom he considered in addition to being an instructor, he was sent to the care of the monks of the monastery of St. Andrew in Savoy.

And he can see how true that was and how real it was or not...

And he spent time in monasteries and from time to time he saw that it was easy to drug wine that were manufactured by them with soothing drugs...

And so he could explore and steal certain objects that were of unknown origin and according to some they could say they were missing in ambushes and raids.

And that they were frequent...

There he learned under the tutelage of the monks and bishops Mathias Scheyd, of Rottgac...

And Mathias Schacht, of Freisingen and especially of Eberhardt Baumgartner, regarded as one of the most notable alchemists of the time.

Having completed his studies, and benefited from his influence and leaving his masters fascinated he can travel and meet old masters who in other times could not, and already in his sixteenth year of stay in the monastery...

And they all had something in common, they were versed in alchemy and everyone knew how to make magic stones and... Gold...

So one of the reasons to keep and enrich for some was to make their own gold.

And he lived and revived several lives, and deaths, and different moments and at different times...

And that by the time he attended the same university he was sent to the University of Basel.

And he was soon instructed by the Abbot of St. Jacob (Spanheim) in Wurzburg, one of the great and celebrated intellectuals of the time, named Johann Trithemius, and upon all the masters and connoisseurs of that time.

And he had one encounter after another among so many other masters and connoisseurs.

He traveled to various places around the world, in search of new medical knowledge and dissatisfied with the traditional teaching he received at the academy.

He went to Hungary and Poland, and while traveling through these historical periods looking for him.

And while he was looking for alchemists from someone who could learn something.

On his return, and when he can reproduce the steps and path and extending his influence by the same path from Paracelso to Europe.

And his knowledge of medical treatments made him famous.

He did not follow conventional wound treatments, which consisted of pouring boiling oil on them...

And whose knowledge of cures and fevers and ways to get rid of their wounds were in a limb (arm or leg), they were expected to go into gangrene to then amputate the affected limb.

Things like that, well were going the right way, but with the evolution of medicine became contrary and not entirely true...

And you know today it's not like that.

Paracelso believed that the wounds would heal on their own if pus was evacuated and the infection was avoided.

And some knowledge was welcome...

He rejected Gnostic traditions, but retained many of the philosophies of Hermeticism, Neoplatonism, and Pythagoras; anyway, hermetic science.

And he can study with men who could tell the thought of that time.

And he had so many Aristotelian theories that his rejection of Gnosticism was practically meaningless.

In particular, Paracelsus rejected the magical theories of Agrippa (Agrippa had been one of Trithemius's other disciples) and Flamel.

He didn't think he was a wizard and despised those who thought he was.

Paracelsus was an astrologer, as were many (if not all) of the European physicists of the time.

And the knowledge wasn't for that, what changed was that they were more magical than men of reason...

Astrology was a very important part of Paracelso Medicine.

And he can see that it really wouldn't differentiate that much, magic hasn't changed as centuries have changed...

And it didn't take much to make evocations, as he said,it wasn't necessary many frills as today, demons and gods walked beside men could not differentiate...

In one of his books, he reserved several sections to explain the use of astrological talismans in curing diseases.

He created and produced talismans for various ailments, as well as talismans for each zodiac sign.

He also invented an alphabet called "Alphabet of the Wise Men" and that if you really had the right means were not difficult to decipher, and carved in talisman angelic names.

And as he said they were lost, but not yes, kept in their secret fortress...

The fortress of the high.

German stamp of 1993, his German was not the best, but he can learn from the best...

And in honor of Paracelso was undoubtedly a discovery that accordingto some would have disappeared, but what difference does it make at that time ...?

The distinct nature of Paracelso's philosophy is a consequence of cosmological, theological, natural philosophy and medicine in the light of analogies and correspondences between macrocosms...

And this microcosm was different from today.

And as much as the microcosm the doors of the universe out and how much i could tell about the universe.

Speculations about these analogies had seriously engaged the human mind since pre-Socratic and Platonic times and throughout the Middle Ages.

Paracelso was the first to apply these speculations to the knowledge of the systematic nature.

And the last one from what he can see...

This is associated with the unique position he took along with his influence in the ancient world, and being able to insert himself in his midst...

And with regard to the theory and practice of acquiring knowledge in general, it broke away from the logical ordinary and far even.

And the ancient and medieval and modern, following its own lines, and this is where much of his naturalistic work finds explanation and motivation, magic and science walked side by side, almost the same.

According to Paracelso he can identify to be something similar to magic and not science, yes if man, the climax of creation, unites in himself all the components of the world around him.

And even magic was certainly the epitheme of the time itself, such as minerals, plants, animals and celestial bodies.

And use that as the basis for the philosopher's stone.

And the ancestral force as said earlier to be the principle of purpose as the greater good.

And he can acquire knowledge of nature in a much more direct and "internal" way than the external form of consideration of objects by the rational mind.

What is necessary is an act of sympathetic attraction between the representative interior of a given object, in the very constitution of man and his external counterpart.

The union with the object is then the sovereign means of acquiring intimate and total knowledge and in this process with the interim modification of the cosmos...

And the preparation of ancient power as to the ancients of the Highs as the immortals became known.

This is not achieved by the brain, the thirst of the rational mind.

And then it was the basis for psychic powers? Is that it?

And it is on a deeper level, to the person as a whole, that knowledge is given.

It is his astral body that teaches man, so he seemed to lead to what he calls astral strength.

Through his astral body man communicates with the super elementaryity of the astral world.

Astrum is the context that denotes not only the celestial body, but the essential virtue or activity of any object.

This, however, is not achieved in a rational state of thought, but in dreams and trances fortified by willpower and imagination.

And this caused several forces to literally war for their knowledge

What seems to be original in Paracelso, then, is not the microcholemic theory itself, nor the search for union with the object, but employment...

And they were consistent as these concepts as the broad basis of an elaborate system of correspondence in philosophy and natural medicine.

Flamel left a written will to his nephew, in which he revealed the secrets he had discovered about alchemy.

The Testament of Nicholas Flamel was compiled in France in the late 1750s and published in London in 1806.

And with that he can use to follow in his footsteps, know his steps and every path he has traveled.

And there were many bookstores and publishers, sometimes it was easy to publish, but the group of readers was very limited, since having the idea that in this period few had the knowledge of writing, you were sometimes your own publisher ...

And as much as they had education, due to an auto index of low education and literacy and seeing through an angle where not everyone had access to a school as well as studies ...

And to be honest how much he can see that education, private teachers being that he can see that schools were sometimes boarding schools and few could afford...

And he saw that for most women were obliged to follow in convents to have education and those who had education followed the vocation of priests going straight to the church.

The original document was written in his own hand by Nicholas Flamel in a coded and encrypted alphabet consisting of 96 letters.

And in some places the barber was a great doctor, and emerging more barbers and men of science, it was normal to keep more of a profession, that none of those he can see that barbers did more than the beard ...

With a little effort convincing certain confidants and closest men and even Nicholas teaching him...

A Parisian clerk named Father Pernetti copied it and a Lord of Saint Marc was finally able to break the code in 1758.

And he saw that these barbers in question were part of a group that grew up in doctors, and men with money and influence...

Saving one of the men of the nobility he was immediately inserted into his social circle, in question that he can use the knowledge that he knew about it...

He was quoted in the Harry Potter book series as having actually managed to produce the philosopher's stone and lived 665 years.


	119. Chapter 119

31

In reality she was not drunk often, but always loaded with it like a necklace, and he always had with him a recipe, in case this was to be destroyed...

And soon he made another one, so it was totally replaceable, he had a manual on how to make other...

But he can see that it was really that, he's alive to this day...

He would have destroyed it at the end of the first book in the series, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, ledo deception, and that's where we separated reality from fiction.

There is also mention in Flamel's The Da Vinci Code having been one of the grand masters of the Priory of Zion, and he was inserted into this circle...

And being one of the men connected to another secret organization.

And he really is part of the priory, but he is alive and is one of the elders and masters of the council...

It was also quoted in The Secrets of the Immortal Nícolas Flamel, michael scott's book, as well as in the series Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood...

And each of them was unaware of their true goals and the group that infiltrated academic circles and negotiated information.

And he actually found out that comicbooks served for something other than fun and entertaining.

Flamel did not die, but since, he was supposed to live for millennia, he created the story of his death and kept himself hidden from the society of the time and out of his circles of business and friendships and to the world he died on March 22, 1418, with more than 80 years...

And as they said, their house was ransacked by treasure hunters and people eager to find the philosopher's stone or concrete recipes for its preparation.

And really a part was true, they were taken hidden and protected, but in the middle of the path they traveled to deliver, they wereintercepted in the middle of an ambush and much of it was stolen...

And Mr. Flamel thought that someone in his group had leaked the information to his enemies in another organization without really knowing who it was.

The house where Flamel lived with his wife still exists.

It is located on rue de Montmorency at number 51, being the oldest stone house in the city.

And to which he made many visits and gallantly his wife and discovered many secrets of her husband.

On the ground floor, today is a restaurant, but first of all when one of his allies were sent found nothing...

And again if they knew the truth and about the knowledge of the future would give to know their next step, it was not difficult to anticipate, just being there hours before and taking them ...

And he timed the right time to be able to act.

His name and that of his wife were given to streets near the Louvre Museum in Paris in honor of them.

Grave of Paracelsus in Salzburg, it was a famous place, it was in this place that several dead rose and where it was there that there were several attacks of vampiric clans...

He returned to Salzburg in 1540, invited by the bishop of the city. He died on September 24, 1541 at the age of 47, in a hospital, dreaming of having manufactured the Elixir of Life, yes he manufactured it, yes he copied it with total shamelessness.

The cause of his death was not clarified, not that he could actually die.

And he had a hypothesis, earlier that it would have been murder in 1541, as evidenced in the exhumation of his bones, which showed a skull fracture...

And he created a homunculus that according to alchemy was possible, today we call them clones...

And these clones were more than snapshots and areused with what we call an expiration date, are dated to keep alive and intact over a certain period of time.

The body was veiled in the church of St. Sebastian and, according to his last wish, the biblical psalms 1, 7 and 30 were sung.

Paracelso's fame increased with his miraculous healings and, after his supposed death, his fame grew even more, and he can retain part of his knowledge for a select group of allies and followers, group mates...

A century later, hundreds of Paracelsian texts were published, referring almost all to chemical drugs, but the frequent looting that arose at the behest of mentors and former colleagues, there were a lot of competitors and so many other organizations...

At the end of the 16th century, there was already an immense literature on the new medical matter and he kept it hidden for himself and his organization.

Due to the fact that Paracelso's medical approach differed so much from what was acceptable until then, a huge confrontation was established between the Paracelsians and the official medical system in force until then.

And a sharp confrontation by the impact caused by humanists, who disdained the works of Dioscorides and Pliny, both very popular in the late Middle Ages.

His subscribers were more than interesting in that he could use for his benefit.

And they praised lesser-known works, especially the treatises of physiology and anatomy of Galen.

Many of Paracelso's doctors were German; in France, the confrontation was further aggravated by the fact that many Paracelsian doctors were Huguenots (Protestants, Calvin supporters) and joined organizations.

And in England, such a confrontation was less stormy, and chemical drugs were adopted, which were used simultaneously with traditional Galnic medicines.

And half documents lost in history, there were scrolls and Solomon, according to the legend disappeared...

And several forces and organizations in which appears the name of Gonçalo Viegas, who was also lost in a vampire ambush and between the invading forces and rival enemies among other vampiric clans...

And like Master of the Order (the Old Book of Lineages, reference document, also gives him as the first Grand Master of the Order of Avis), and there were ways to steal his works and throw the blame on another...

And it was now in March 1175 he had the chance, his was the butler era of the infanta D. Teresa Portugal future Countess of Flanders.

Therefore in this theory, the Order of Avis will have been born between the end of 1175 and the beginning of 1176, as a militia in Évora, everything was used as he can see the numerous battles and raids that occurred in this period...

And calculating and using your knowledge to calculate the exact time of the moment...

And while they were trying to protect against the attacks and in the midst of another attempt at attack and everything to protect from the Moors, this city conquered in 1166 by Geraldo without Dread, who left it in the hands of the King.

The Order of the Temple having refused the King to defend Évora, and with discord and conspiracy within the retinue of the nobles who assisted and hinted within the nobility.

And with which they supported, and had a retinue in the midst of the coups and support of a select group of feudal lords.

And in mio to all this, in Muslim territory and away from his line of defense along the Tagus, and he infiltrated and seduced other people and had informants who worked narrowly.

This function is then performed by the Évora Militia, which in April 1176 received the first donation from D. Afonso Henriques in order to "populate, develop and organize".

Noting that in this version, it is not clear that this Order will have been born by real will, although Ruy Pinto de Azevedo, and others, thinks so, the royal donation, and the perks, and that, incidentally... Was... very modest, does not prove it, not even the appointment of his first Grand Master, there is still room for doubt, but there was a price, he knew.

As we see everything revolves around the veracity or not, of this document of 1162 that he stole in the midst of internal war.

And being false what he left, the Order was created in 1175-76, and the first Grand Master are Gonçalo Viegas, the birth is late and the Grand Master unknown.

Whether it was true or not, it didn't matter anymore.

And the Order is born on the glorious battlefield of Ourique, among the Moors, and is the oldest in the Iberian peninsula, and its first Grand Master is the King's own brother, all much more prestigious.

So there is almost unanimity nowadays and he saw it firsthand when the conspiracy could use this as an alternative and the ease with which they were in disagreement and none of them was satisfied with their retinue of nobility.

And to say that this miraculous document is fake, even some like Mons, and he switched them, he knew that someone would have switched, but he didn't think it would be him.

Miguel Oliveira speaking of this first theory calls it fantasy, and could not really prove whether it was real or false.

However, this does not definitively prevent a previous brotherhood from existing, some authors such as Luís Filipe Oliveira thought, and this obviously cannot bedenied.

And the problem is the total lack of documents proving this thesis and he took them, got rid of all the evidence ...

Even so it is good to mention that The father of Gonçalo Viegas, Egas Fafes de Lanhoso and that there was a conflict culminating in struggle.

And he participated in the battle of Ourique and then went to Jerusalem, not on pilgrimage, but in crusade, he received in reward the coat of arms of King Baldwin of Jerusalem, and in the midst of the plundering of sacred relics...

And his Palace of Quinta do Lameiro in Ponte (Vila Verde) which was honored by D. Afonso I (we do not know in reward of that work), but he found out about the amount of gold.

And it was the seat of the oldest Commendation of the Order of Avis, the Commendation of Oriz founded before 1187 and between the council of the five and the eternal masters and the immortals.

And it can create more discord by forming a split of forces amid attempts to occupy power from vampires and werewolves.

And what makes the theory of Alexandre Herculano and Cardinal Saraiva impossible, it is unlikely that a noble patriot Portuguese would make his palace available to a Spanish militia.

And gradually there were attacks by vampiric forces against mages and immortals and the various attempts to infiltrate power...

And what was frequent among the forces was the constant intricate ness between conspiracies and internal power struggles...

And in both forces and organizations.

Like Gualdim Pais, Master of the Templars in Portugal.

Being armed knight in Ourique, went to the Holy Land in crusade, (participated in the conquest of Ascalão in Palestine), before having a crucial role in the reconquest using his influence can put someone in power

Thus we see, that in fact, in a structured way or not, some knights of the battle of Ourique fought in the name of the motto: "By the faith of Christ, defense of the kingdom and love of the homeland", and to keep control.

Relationship between the Évora Militia and the Order of Calatrava was fragile and easy to destroy.

Interestingly, all the royal donations to the Militia, speak of Mestre and Freires de Évora, for the first donation of 1176 we know that the new militia was Benedictine and the fact of charging for favors.

On the contrary, the Pope's documents confirming these same donations never refer to a Portuguese Master orOrder, but to the goods of the Order of Calatrava in Portugal that were lost and never heard of again.

The only exception is a 1201 bull of Innocent III, addressed"to the Master and Freires of the Militia and the orders of the high men came into conflict and the Eborense who profess the Order of Calatrava (Magistro et Fratribus Elborensis Militire, professis Ordinem de Calatrava)" and there were wars and looting...

That is what will be the reality, thatis, the Évora Militia was obliged by the Pope in before 1187 to join the Order of Calatrava and apply its rules, and what did not facilitate and destroyed from the inside out.

And perhaps not to multiply the Orders in the Iberian Peninsula, but also to enjoy the advantages of belonging to an order of Cistercian.

It was only after the donation of Avis in 1211 by King Afonso II that the dependence of the Order of Calatrava appears in the Portuguese documents, yet slowly disintegrated and the forces of the ancients succumbed to internal degradation.

And the prudent and progressive: "Militie Elborensis, Ordinis Calatrava", until 1215, date of the installation in Avis, in which the Order becomes "Ordinis de Avis" and, finally, in 1233, "Ordinis Calatravensis in Portugalia" and with this there were disagreements between the groups of werewolves infiltrated.

Tradition states that the adventurous spirit of this nobleman took him to Ceuta, in North Africa, on a spy mission to the secret service of D. Afonso Henriques, who did not realize that he was being manipulated, and who had recommended him to take that square, while he prepared the looting.

When the true purpose of the operation was discovered, Geraldo died at the hands of theAmóadas and he did not know who leaked it.

A central figure in the iconography of the city of Évora, he is represented in a central position on the coat of arms of the municipality, mounted on horseback and wielding the sword in riste and occupying power in the future.

And on the Italic peninsula and part of the Iberian Peninsula.

Luther was outraged by the gigantic collection in Wittemberg of more than 17,000 relics of the castle of Frederick the Wise, prince later converted to Lutheranism,the s wealths magically disappeared

In 1527, an anti-papist army, commanded by Charles V, sacked Rome, and well that not all the riches were found and who did the face they made to find an empty safe.

And he desecrated tombs and stripped corpses of their jewels and garments, and this caused the mages to have a lot of manpower, they were used for uses of black magic.

And as a result, there was then one of the most famous attacks in the world absent in question that there was the simultaneous attack on the council of the five, the immortals had to work double...

And on that day in question the immortals had a pitched fight, between the necromancers and thes wizards and the vampires who appeared right there in the middle that he took advantage to plunder...

While 500 men were slaughtered on the tomb of St. Peter, relics were burned or destroyed, and more the dead raised...

The invaders ridiculed the relics that these were stolen right under their heads, and according to history...

And he read a map and the history book...

And it was that there were secret passages, which was not known in general, only part of the royalty, and that it ran well beneath thecities and that there were the corridors of the catacombs, and that they gave access to the underground tunnels and toward the sewer and another part of the rivers.

And they took them in the middle of the battle away.

And I've been enjoying secret passages since that day.

And The head of Saint Andrew was thrown to the ground, the head of St. John kicked in the streets like a football, a German paraded through the streets carrying the sacred spear that fleched the torso of Christ and monsters, and Golens appeared and around when dead rose from their graves and attacking the atsmo and all around.

And sacred objects were stolen amid the crowd that ran desperate and trampled and were used as the deadliest alive...

And people ran desperately and amid the attacks and the destruction caused at that time.

And the sacred handkerchief of St. Veronica was put up for sale in an inn, and he stole it and left an old sheet.

In 1562, the French Huguenots destroyed, in Tours, the body in their transport was stolen in the midst of an ambush of St. Martin and, in Poitiers, that of saint Hilary and more wars and disagreements arose...

And among other saints, who fled in the midst of disorder and ended up with their remains spreading through the fields the relics of one and burning each other's, and with it he can make many serves.

The same fate had the body of St. Francis of Paula and in the midst of conflicts...

And it all boiled down to the disorder caused by the tower of destins, which was a small black tower in the shape of a woman that caused discord...

The reign of Henry VIII in England (1509-1547), of rupture with Rome, meant the destruction of numerous bodies of saints, wars and conflicts and widespread wars.

Not knowing it was the black tower of destins...

And this black tower was brought from an incursion from hell placed right next to the royal castle and camouflaged...

Catholics also practiced the destruction of relics of other religions.

In the sixteenth century, in a public act, the Archbishop of Goa reduced to dust a tooth of Buddha, piling it on a mortar, any and all blasphemy was expected...

But, of course, the systematic destruction of relics of Catholic saints was a sign of a crisis, even more practiced by other Christians.

The Catholic Church reacted to Protestant dissent by potentiating its own reforms in order to regain control.

And on the parts of Christendom adapt the structure of the Church to the challenges posed by the new political and spiritual situation that the Christian world was going through.

And they didn't realize that hypnotized people were used for systematic looting in the form of destruction...

And that there were wars of other organizations, seitas, and among them were vampires, mages, immortals and saints who raised from their graves in the midst of conflicts and among them were the necromancers...

The most systematized response came from the Council of Trent, which, in relation to the relics, issued a double signal: on the one hand, it strengthened the miraculous power of the bodies of the saints.

And on the other hand with the deaths came the duplicate power of the necromancers who, when they filled the streets with bodies of victims who were both those involved and the unsuspecting, and those who were caught in the crossfire over the wars of the countless forces that were in conflict.

And reaffirming their physical and integral presence even in the smallest fragments, and condemning those who defied this power, and were excommunicated to the mountains...

And there was a mortal struggle between the forces of the power-fighting and sought a sacred relic that he stole first before all...

And creating the conflict of the ancient miraculous cloak of Christ, beyond his blood, and beard...

And there was something beyond Solomon's staff that had the vessels of the 72 demons and the most powerful 72 Djinns who lived on the sands of arabia...

And they were plundered in the holy wars, taken during the Barbaric wars, changing from hand to hand when the Ottomans attacked and when still the holy wars...

And between the raids, and until in the midst of this conflict, he became aware of his last location and can use this to claim these objects for him.

They burned and smelled the dust of every saint's body.

In addition to the meanings previously attributed to the relics, a new intensity of militancy was added.

The regions that had remained in the Catholic faith continued to venerate the relics and were destroyed in the process and attacked during the raids.

And in continuity with the ancient traditions, but also as part of the effect of demonstrating the Catholic faith as the true bearer of the tradition of Christ.

And as much as his apostles, as opposed to Protestant heresies and the successive conflicts between the divisions of power and separations the problem of which they were dividing forces.

On the other hand, the worship of relics was not immune to the moralization of customs and the centralization of power, promoted by the Council of Trent in so many aspects of the Catholic faith and attempts to steal vampiric power.

From then on, the bishops and other authorities became responsible for certifying the relics, the ones that remained, and for promoting decorum in their worship, for those who remained...

And representing a centralization of powers and increased pedagogical responsibilities and responsible for the group that was facing vampiric groups.

The centralizing movement was moreover: the autonomy of the bishops was circumscribed, for the Council also establishes that "nothing new, and to this never used, without consulting the Most Holy Roman Pontiff" and with them were approached and ambushed with necromancer forces...

With the reiteration of the power of relics that much of it was not found, and both the immortals, necromancers and saints, as much as by the Council of Trent, Catholics were more fervent than ever in their worship.

Numerous bodies found in 1578 and the war between the forces were stopped by a truce.

And in a catacomb on Rome's Via Salaria, they were conveniently treated by the pope as saints...

And what exposed the availability of relics to be distributed from Rome according to their criteria that were established.

It was the first of more than thirty catacombs discovered later in the city.

In fact, the discovery of these "relic mines" came in handy for a Vatican that, with the reformation of Trent, some false feathers were stolen soon after in another loot.

And he reiterated the power of the relics, but at the same time centralized his management, which was not always well received by the parts of the Christian Empire and with it a new conflict arose.

In 1599, the wooden coffin was opened where Pope Paschal I had closed the remains of St Cecilia, so that they could be transported from the cemetery of Calixtus to the basilica.

And erected in his memory in Trastevere.

To the astonishment of those present, the body was intact, as if the saint had been asleep since the day of her death, resting on her right side, her knees slightly bent.

The pope was called to contemplate the miracle of the incorrupt body, and ordered the saint to remain untouched.

Sculptor Stefano Maderna was commissioned to perpetuate the image in a well-known sculpture

In 1575, during works at St. Peter's Church in Cordoba, many relics were found that Christians had hidden from the Arabs for five centuries, accompanied by a tombstone with the names of the saints present there.

The Bishop of Córdoba declared the relics authentic in 1577, but warned "that they do not revere, nor worship for relics of saints, until His Holiness gives permission to do so."

And during their transport they were ambushed and the relics stolen...

The records of the process of qualifying the relics were sent to Rome, and Pope Gregory XIII legitimized the relics by a brief (one of the modalities of the pope's official communiqué).

And published in 1581, which granted forgiveness to the sins even of those who visited the relics on the anniversaries of the discovery.

The brief moment also placed him the convenience of carrying out the qualification of relics at the regional level, convening a provincial council, an instrument also foreseen...

And at the Council of Trent.

In the time he had referred the relics to the provincial level, in fact the pope was exempting himself from taking sides in a dispute over the relics of one of the saints.

The following year, the debate was brought to a meeting of the council of the province of Toledo, where the bishopric of Córdoba was inserted, in the presence of the region's highest ecclesiastical authorities.

And during the struggles for region and territory were the brotherhoods, temples, and monasteries claiming their share of power and the saint in their power.

At that moment, the dispute broke out: the clerics of a convent that held the body of St. Ascisclo, one of the martyrs whose names werem writtenonthe tombstone found in the Church.

And they did not want to give up their treasure, that's when the groups of immortals came into conflict again, along with saints recently raised from their graves and began another conflict...

In other episodes of relic discovery, Rome interfered much more in local affairs and had its soldiers and spies.

Pope Sixtus V practically induced the finding of the relics of St. Torpes in the Portuguese city of Sines at the end of the 16th century.

And with that came more internal conflicts disrupting power and conspiracies between the powers...

And issuing a bull to the Archbishop of Évora so that "they would be told to do the possible steps to discover the bones of the glorious Martyr."

The "blank check" given by the pope, to find the bones of St. Torpes, was a proof of the power of the local archbishopric, and we may never discover the political reasons for thisoperation.

And it was an internal conflict between the forces and not having to deny choices amid fatter donations from one archdiocese to another..

The pope did not always encourage the finding of relics, which shows that he did not necessarily see with good eyes the emergence of new centralities of devotion, but there were all means of claiming his forces, his powers and his findings.

In 1628, sacred relics were found in the village of Arjona, in the bishopric of Jaen; and then the bishop sent a memorial of what happened to the pope.

And requesting the authorization of the worship of the martyrs found, and magically each monastery magically each archdiocese, found a martyr and a saint...

And each of them were plagued by zombie and necromancer attacks and in the midst of this was the vampire attacks.

Rome responded with a long silence until, in 1639, the bishop commissioned a theologian to a memorial to address the question at the local level.

And what failed there were many cases and often emerged at the same time center of divine energy that culminated in many appearances of these sacred powers.

In the absence of a response from above, this memorial seeks - in history, in traditional hagiography and martyrology.

The greater the number of occurrences of vampire and zombie appearances was equivalent to the spawns of saints...

And the basis for the worship of relics found in Arjona, in an interesting artifice to circumvent the pope's silence.

One of the most conflicting episodes of relic discovery began in Granada.

In 1588, in a tower that was being demolished for the construction of the city's cathedral, a lead box was found.

And magically located and covered with bitumen, which contained, inside, a bone of Saint Stephen.

And he would appear elsewhere, but they appeared there intensifying and fueling the conflicts.

And one of the first martyrs, killed in Jerusalem, whose relics would soon have been transferred to, in addition to other sacred relics.

There were conflicts between thieves and djinns who roamed the desert sands...

A few years later, a large number of relics were found in caves in the so-called Sacro Monte, in the vicinity of the city, among which the remains of St. Cecilius, the first bishop of the city, and are Hiscio, first bishop of Tarifa.

It was a great treasure, for the relics the older, more valuable they were, and these dated back to the 1st century.

The relics of the martyrs of Granada were authenticated, but some books made of lead leaves.

And found in the same Sacro Monte, also considered as relics by the locals, they did not have the same fate: they were requested by Rome for investigations.

And they noticed something strange concerning their countless sacred apparitions of saints buried in lead...

And lead was a great preservative.

And declared heretical and, despite constant requests, were no longer returned to Granada.

The city produced extensive literature seeking to substantiate the legitimacy of the relics until the 18th century, in a clear clash with the centralizing power of Rome between the conflicts between the ancients, the immortals and the necromancers...

And with the attacks of the vampiric clans and the attacks of warrior monks.

The publishing center of this literature was, to a large extent, a Benedictine abbey built in the Holy Mount itself and ancient sacred territory, where the relics had been found and which were hopelessly looted.

The discovery of relics in a given location meant a large increase in the number of pilgrims, alms and donations, signifying the growth of importance.

And the autonomy of a bishop or archbishop and some of them disliked, centralized envy, and conspiracies within the church.

We thus realized why Rome exercised so selectively the power of legitimization of the relics.

And that had been given to him by the Council of Trent, there were internal conspiracies and they were not prepared for spies and other groups.

And revealing aspects of the tensions between the Vatican and the bishops. We also understand the reasons for the laments and expectations of cities that were not graced with the discovery of relics.

Although institutional clashes are evident in these episodes, it is a mistake to treat the discovery of relics from the early Modern Age as a simple topic of politics that involved bishops, archbishops, popes, and kings.

Such discoveries relied on a deep belief in the power of relics, shared by all groups in society.

The discovery of the relics took place as a rule in places previously regarded as sacred.

The divine signs, especially lights, intensified in the period immediately before and after the discoveries14.

The relics continued to perform countless miracles, such as healing people of the most diversediseases, but they were for a certain period of time...

And during these periods of time there were intervals of battles between forces...

They also healed and protected the cities: an arm of São Sebastião protected Lisbon from the plague epidemic of 1569.

Some of them, carried in procession through the city of Córdoba, ended an epidemic of plague that had lasted two years at the beginning of the century and when they had for periods of time.

And in the course of a great revolt of Christianity and in the midst of the invadings and conflicts between vampires and clans, there were internal disagreements and conspiracies...

Portuguese and Spanish were not only the agents of the recomposition of the body of European Christianity after the expulsion of the Moors from the Peninsula.

While they found relics of martyrs in their own lands, they also led a much more challenging movement (at least from a theological point of view) of the great revolts.

And that of the incorporation of immense new territories, on all continents, in spatiality and Christian temporality.

We will see below that we have sought to set in place the procedure of reunion with the past and expansion of Christian territory through the discovery of the relics of a specific apostle: StThomas.

In a Catholic world structured by religiosity, the reconquest of the Iberian Peninsula was part of a larger context of reconquest of the whole land by Christianity.

And the religious wars covered up the wars of power and dominance between the other factions fighting all over Europe...

That it was the saints, the vampires and their countless clans, the immortals and the necromancers...

It was believed that all parts of the earth had been touched by the word of Christ through his apostles, and that the Devil and his servants had diverted much ofhumanity...

And of that path,but one of the great conflicts between the forces that played in darkness and fought in the absent world.. .

It was practically consensual that the apostle who would have come to Brazil was São Tomé, whose steps were persecuted by Christians for centuries in India and with this came tow in the shake with them the conspiracies, wars and conflicts.

And where there were records of the presence of the saint and of a Christian community long separated from the main body of Christianity.

The search for the tomb of St. Thomas is behind the very armada that discovered Brazil, headed by Pedro Álvares Cabral, who was heading to the Indies.

And with that the mages fought for dominance causing so many tsunamis and with them the vessels sank causing many shipwrecks...

Indeed, upon arriving in India after leaving Brazil, the Portuguese heard of a Christian community and the location of the tomb of St. Thomas in Meliapor...

And they received from the local rulers relics of the saint and with them enjoying wars and raids and in the midst of conflicts and search for new lands...

In the same letter in which he communicates to the kings of Spain Isabel and Fernando the discovery of Brazil, the King of Portugal D. Manuel discusses in much more detail about the location of the tomb of St. Thomas, mentioning that all "go to his house in Romeria, for the great miracles he does"

Isolated wars began to literally spread throughout the new world.

As it was initially believed that Brazil was nothing more than the eastern coast of India, the conclusion was that São Tomé would have preached also for these lands.

And the belief proved highly enduring, survived long to the discovery that Brazil, in fact, was part of an isolated continent and distant fromIndia.

Some masters converted and converged into power in the midst of the great ocean and forests that were used to attract vampires and surrounded them there were many but many ambushes and sieges.

And there were missionary documents from the 16th to the 18th centuries referring to the presence of St. Thomas in Brazil, and its record in the memory of the Indians..

And with the countless vessels and trade that was established for taking new directions.

The most important for us is the memory that Thomas would have left on the territory of America.

If the apostle presented India with his body, effectively discovered in Meliapor in the first half of the sixteenth century, he did not neglect to leave relics in Brazil.

They were the so-called "relics of contact", objects consecrated by contact with the body of the saint.

In 1549, Nóbrega already refers to some footprints that are Thomas had left marked on Brazilian soil, saying that the Indians "have news of São Tomé and his companion.

But they hid that they were ambushing and surrounding the vampires that were roasted.

And in this Bay [of All Saints] are footprints on a rock that they have for their own, and others in St. Vincent and where there were conspiracies and many other attacks.

This type of brand in the territory was already known in the Iberian Peninsula.

The body of St James, upon landing in Galicia from Jerusalem in the year 45, shaped the stone on which it was deposited and used in it as protection and forcing to show signs of alliance between the protective forces of the absentworld.

Saint Orosia, daughter of the kings of Bohemia (martyred by the Moors on their way to the wedding to the king of Aragon in the 9th century) and in the midst of conflicts between the saints and the immortals..

And he left marks of his knees in prayer, on the mount of Yebra where there were the most varied forms of embarkation and negotiations on the division of power..

In the parish of Cobide, geyra region, on the outskirts of Braga, near a chapel dedicated to Saint Euphemia its location...

And martyred in the time of the Roman persecutions, there was a stone where signs of the holy's knees were seen22. But in America, the marks of Sao Tome also had adherence to the beliefs of the natives:

They say that St. Thomas, whom they call Zomé, passed through here, and this was left to them of their pasts and made negotiations between the divisions of power...

And that his footsteps are signaled by a river; which I wentto see for more certainty of the truth and saw with my owneyes, the various hidden riches,four very footsteps signaled with his fingers and secret caves in the mountains..

And from there he went to India and with secret passages where the gold was hidden and the negotiations took place away from the eyes of Europeans and in caves where they would trade precious stones.

They say that when they wanted to arrow the Indians, the arrows became for them, and the bushes made their way to them and negotiated the passage.

They also say that you promised them that you would see themagain, not a lie, not entirely.

May he see them from heaven and be intercessor for them to God.

The orphaned children who, by the Society of Jesus, in 1550, went from Lisbon to Brazil write about a "pilgrimage of footprints" that they would have done in the company of theIndians.

And these were intended to distract while attracting their true achievements.

And some achievements were managed and while they let some people in, they led him towards his end...

And many European vampires were attracted, deceived and among the conspiracies, they negotiated with them in search of setting traps with wizards, necromancers and thus found their end in the forest.

And indicating that the material evidence of the presence of the saint in Brazil acquired special meanings, were already landmarks in the territory and engendered more permanent buildings:

The stone gave way to his feet as if it were clay [...] being there for a space giving praise to our Lord for that mystery, because our Lord does not allow anything in vain, but for warning and example [...], from there [the Indians].

And of all those who negotiated that people was intelligent, promises of the passage between the world absent to Faeria the passage to the world of Tupan, negotiators between the riches that hid between the passages and gave way to the absent world.

They set up ambushes for the organization's enemies, attracted some creatures, some of which were used to attract others.

And they cut two broad sticks and made a big cross [...] we found the blacks [Indians] so good that they had to stay there a Brother with two boys to teach them and make a house in the footprints where they collect boys and learn.

And so they saw Tupan's word in the midst of negotiations and in exchange for gold and beautiful stones.

In the mid-17th century, the Jesuit Simão de Vasconcellos would have seen five of these footprints, in different places in Brazil, from Paraíba to São Vicente.

And with them there were the wars of the necromancers coming from Europe, more or less from Portugal...

In the 18th century, the Franciscan Friar Jaboatão refers to a left foot,

[...] so admirably printed, that in the manner of a signet in liquid wax, entering violently through the stone, he made the fibrias of the footprint a large, toss the stone and divide his fingers.

And getting the whole circuit of the foot so that it rises higher than the said stone on which is printed the footprint.

Born in the colony, the belief in the footprints of São Tomé was also legitimized in the metropolis. Jorge Cardoso, who systematized the historical panorama of Portuguese saints in the seventeenth... century, in the extensive work called Lusitano Watch ...

And this confirms that there really was a select group of infiltrators who diverted attention and thus got rid of some vampires and clans of wizards and necromancers.

The dilated Province of Brazil [...] who opened several dimensional rifts and in which there is tradition [that] preached the Apostle St. Thomas, who between the journeys between the indigenous peoples of various countries, and that by venerating themselves in various parts of it their footprints, and say their natural.

The Saints were used at their disposal in obtaining the passage from Faeria.

And that he planted manioc, the root of which bread flour is made, the universal sustenance of this Province.

At the beginning of the 17th century, the great tupinambá pacamã chief from Maranhão declared Yves D'Evreux also to know these signs:

I also knew that Mary was mother of Tupã [God], being a Virgin, but God himself made the body for himself in her womb.

And when he grew up he sent maratás, apostles, everywhere, our fathers saw one, whose traces still exist.

And the wars for the power of the away world have taken on other proportions between the passages by the peoples, between Europe and America.

In the third decade of the 17th century, Friar Vicente do Salvador mentions a footprint of São Tomé in Bahia (related to the coming of the saint who would have taught the Indians the true faith), where a hermitage was made invocation to the saint:

But there was the real conspiracy and also methods of diverting the attention of wizards, necromancers and vampires...

Diverting attention from the main goal, shifting focus, they could make the traps destabilize power, change occupations, and wipe out each of the vampiric clans, and while they were worried about the Indians.

It is also an ancient tradition among them [the Indians] that came the blessed apostle São Tomé to this Bahia, and gave them the plant of cassava and bananas of São Tomé [...].

Some herbs were used in the passages and there was separation of powers and forces.

And they, in pay for this benefit and to teach them to worship and serve God and not theDevil...

And some gods went into exile from the world and stayed in the world absent, and that with it they served their god...

And that they had no more than one woman or ate human flesh, they wanted to kill and eat it, following it to a beach.

And that's where the saint went from a pass to the island of Maré, half a league away, and then they don't know where [he went].

And with the Brazilian Indians being converted, they secretly attracted the attention of other magical peoples, while covering up the conspiracy of the power of the absent world.

It should be going to India, that those who pasted along would do well.

And i could run all these lands, and whoever would run them was fit, too.

And that of such pasts. But since these Gentiles do not use scripture, there is no further proof or evidence of this than finding a footprint printed on a rock on that beach.

And they said they stayed the saint when he passed to the island, where in memory made the Portuguese a high hermitage of the title and invocation of São Tomé.

The rocks of São Tomé were scraped and carried as relics, this custom being pointed out as one of the factors of disappearance of the marks, were way to camouflage barriers.

And also flares when they spotted a vampire, necromancer or mage, then lure them in and the ambush would take place.

Friar Gaspar da Madre de Deus reports that, in the 18th century, stones with footprints on embaré beach.

Many locals served as ambushes and attracted the attention of vampires who thought it would be easy to eat a red neck.

And between Santos and St. Vincent were broken and removed to be used in the reconstruction of the são Vicente matrix.

In Embaré, as well as in Bahia, there are news from sources that sprouted in the vicinity of the footprints.

Many places served to attract the attention of other supernatural beings...

And among other wonders operated by them and the presence of Sao Tome in lands as distinct as Brazil, Paraguay, Cambodia, Peru and Ceylon.

And the various dimensional posts, portals and barriers that were connected to the stations...

I can not speak of the other territories, but several of the above excerpts make it quite evident that in Brazil.

And there was the adherence of the narrative of St. Thomas with a total or partially pre-existing Amerindian myth, the myth of Zumé or Sumé the incursions and the posts and dimensional bridges and harvests of products, there were plantations and dimensional links...

This interlocution was possible due to the presence of these "relics of contact", and that they were also used as portals of passages between the barriers and the dimensions that were physical marks, in monuments and in the caves themselves...

And also on which it was possible to establish a field of meanings and translations that were camouflaged...

We will return to this point with similar examples.

For now, it is enough to point out that the transformation of the marks on the stone into relics of São Tomé played, for the Portuguese, a dual function of insertion of America in Christianity.

And on the one hand, in space, offering enough physical marks to integrate the new lands into the mystical body of the Church, sharing similar marks asChristianity.

And these were used as a distraction and scapegoat and presented throughout the world camouflages on the other hand, in time the trades of riches and dimensional forges...

And recompouling the trajectory of evangelization of the apostles who were attracted and disappeared,thus incorporating the new lands into memory, history and a Christian future.

A remarkable aspect of continuity has also been established between the reconquest of the Iberian Peninsula of the Moors and the Christian reoccupation of the world...

And with some passages and allowing Christians who while they thought they would be the Converted Indians and their barriers and a historical framework quite comfortable for a situation as challenging as the project of occupation of the newly discovered lands.

The discovery of relics evidenced the belonging of a certain place to Christian history, but it was not the only way to access this story.

And there were also many relics, sacred objects, and seals of origin that were older than the Christian one that were preserved and kept there.

And used for various factors, including maintenance, conservation, protection, barriers and portals...

And the relics disguised as seals of protection and their totems.

Since its emergence, the most evident attribute of the sacred relics was precisely the fact that they are movable and even if they are dimensional portals,transportable and, thus, privileged agents that used to lead and pass through worlds connected between the dimensions...

And that to adapt the body of Christianity to the permanent changes of its borders and the connection between worlds and camouflage as warnings...

And inside the vessels, shipwrecks and that took diseases to ships with the objectives and differentiate them between humans, monsters, vampires and gods...

And humans died from the stings of bora-bora bees that by stinging each other's creatures did not kill them, but marked...

For the receiving community, the arrival of a relic was a great honor: the saint had chosen a new "adopted homeland", otherwise he would never consent to be transported...

The portals carried the greatest riches away from the eyes of others towards the absent world.

And they separated and marked the saints who arrived there and were converted or drawn away from the other Christians...

Many of Portugal's most important relics had been moved from other locations.

The very body of the patron Saint Vincent, as already mentioned, had arrived from Valencia to the Promontory Sacro in a boat, guarded by two crows, which later became the coat of arms of the city of Lisbon.

The body of Saint Iria was brought by the waters of theTagus, which also miraculously brought to the city of Belver a vault filled with relics, which was placed in the chapel of St. Blaise.

And the vaults were literally stolen infiltrating as friars, priests and monks...

And many of those lost and missing relics.

And the conflicts and seeking to divert his attention amid conspiracies among the forces of the absent world.

In Porto, in the fifteenth century, the relics of St. Pantheon landed, supposedly brought by Armenian Christian immigrants fleeing after the fall of Constantinople in 1453 and among these immigrants were made in the same way.

It was also by the waterway that the relics of Saint Auta, one of the Eleven Thousand Virgins, martyred by the Huns in Cologne in the 3rd century and being the creator of change and conflicts between the saints, were born in Lisbon in Lisbon in 1517.

And the wars between the forces remained where the conflicts and the conspiracies within the church itself.

And every treasure deposited in the Convent of the Mother of God in Lisbon and stolen and stolen changing its direction with distractions.

Unlike other accounts, the arrival of these relics was not divine initiative, but of emperor Maximilian, who offered them to his sister, Queen Leonorde Portugal and convinced to this, he did not see the problem coming and between the divisions of powers and kings that were unstructured from the inside out.

And revealing that, in the sixteenth century, the politics of kings acquired greater prominence in relation to the affairs of the sacred and with this they could not come the problem coming.

In 1505, in the midst of successive epidemics of plague, at the request of King Manuel, even if he did not see the siege the city of Venice donates to Lisbon a relic of St. Roque, a saint known for his ability to face the plague and between the various incursions and ambushes on his way.

Received in Lisbon, the relic was taken, in procession, outside the city walls, to the place where there was a cemetery where the victims of the epidemic lay and who never saw the problem coming.

In this precise place, the hermitage of St. Roque was built, as father Baltazar Telles, chronicler of the Society of Jesus (who in a few decades would appropriate the hermitage to build his monumental Church of St. Roque) was builtthere.

Just as the most valian and reliable captains put themselves in the most dangerous instances and in the riskiest places, so gave themselves to this forced captain...

And few of which were were not equal to St. Roque, or his bones, and the others that were used as the basis of necromancy...

And this fearful square of the field of the dead, to charge the health of the living who were the real source of the necromancer's power...

And with more bodies the groups of worshippers of the necromancers were able to increase their power and with the concentration of deaths from the plague, strengthened the hordes of the dead...

And there were the victims of both vampires, werewolves and necromancers...

And with the number of sick people who died, the field of entropy increased and holy places diminished.

The sixteenth century brought an unprecedented scale in the repositioning of sacred relics in the world.

And these were one of the relics that destroyed the living dead, increasing the sacred field. Ee

One of the reasons for this was the aforementioned discovery of the Roman catacombs, which greatly increased the supply of relics.

They came from the catacombs relics such as those of the saints Urbano, Aniceto, Fabião, Boniface, Patrick, Marnilino, Júlio, Brás, Sérgio, Teodoro and others, that Friar Damião Vaz...

And he obtained for the Convent of Aviz, and many attacksoccurred in 1601, and they converted many nuns and priests into the ranks.

And it was not only them but the vampires invaded the convents, but they only arrived 16 years later and with that there were wars and isolated conflicts, especially in cemeteries...

Another element of increased supply and mobility was the protesters' repudiation of relics, which meant that many of them had to be urgently removed, under the jealous eyes of their guardians and other groups seekingto eliminate theirenemies.

This contempt was also a gigantic opportunity for merchants and collectors, and monsters during the night time, and who took advantage of the provision of numerous churches...

And to dispose of their most precious treasures, to reposition their location and steal relics and isolated attacks among the powers the games from within vampiric clans..

The theft of relics, traditional activity, also found great opportunities in the sixteenth century and wars the looting of corpses and wars that sometimes occurred in the open and in cemeteries...

And the raids of churches, convents, cemeteries and monasteries.

Thus, in the second half of the century, great collectors of relics, such as João de Borja. and Sancho D'Ávila, enriched their collections with thousands of relics.

And that were being dislodged in Central and Northern Europe and unaware of the South, too and while the location was revealed and that their informants literally revelation to their enemies.

It was also at this time that the Spanish King Philip II consolidated an incredible collection of relics that he installed in his tomb palace, and that they were the Escorial..

The arrival of the relics from the threatened regions had militant functions: Catholic cities offered asylum to the saints exiled from their original homelands and with them there were looting, revolts and raids, and many were robbed with casualties.

As the 16th century moved towards an end, the receipts of relics were turning into increasingly ostentatious urban festivals...

And as the entrance of the relics donated by João de Borja to the Church of São Roque de Lisboa in 1588 and being received by his soldiers who occurred conflicts and casualties throughout the territory.

And the receipt of relics of the Saints Fulgenus and Florentine in Murcia in 1594, whose reliquary required five great cars...

And or the feasts referring to the receipt of relics from Rome and Madrid towards the Monastery of Santa Cruz de Coimbra in 1595.

During the holidays they leaked information and stealthily diverting attention they stole the relics.

There were a lot of looting and robberies during the various parties...

One of the most monumental relic transfers was what happened, from the city of Cologne to the Escorial of Philip II, in 1598, after an immense journey through several Europeankingdoms.

And the conspiracies between peoples and the decline of power and the change of power in an astronomical way.

The third reason for the increase in relic flows in the early Modern Age was the discoveries.

The new lands to be incorporated into Christianity presupposed an occupation by the bodies of the saints and thereby distracting from the real intentions...

As one of the basic instruments of consecration of the territory, the transfer of sacred relics also played an important role in the processes of occupation of America.

And with that they did not realize what hit them and did not see when he took advantage of the conspiracies and used it to his advantage, knowing about when and where each revolt and invasion would occur he took advantage of it.

Through the relics, it was possible to reveal the Old World in the New, insert it into Christian temporality and territoriality, preparing the ground for the moment ofresurrection.

And that, some thought, would come in a short time and with it opened the doors to the arrivals and real conspiracies and groups that infiltrated or tried to infiltrate by the power struggle around Europe.

As Manuela Carneiro da Cunha points out, the relics were "transport vehicles of places".

Nothing more suitable to fulfill the challenge of the Christian occupation of the territory, where this was not blessed by the footprints of St. Thomas and take advantage of the events.

And being in the exact location of each clash and with the countless times he was at the exact moment and at the time exata.. .

According to the records, the last decades of the sixteenth century were the period of beginning of the transfer of relics from Portugal to Brazil, linked to the most definitive settlement initiatives of the colony.

The permanent occupation meant not only the inauguration of a Portuguese institutionality in America - town halls, patronage, justice - but also their spiritual counterpart and with this they did not realize what came with them and what attacked them, secretpassages and were very important.

And that it was obtained both from a religious assistance and from its buildings, and from the transfer of material evidence of the truth and the Christian past, among which the relics were among the most coveted whilehe could say that he left no trace...

Some relics were still lost in the crossing.

When the sea was raging, relics were to be released that God was guaranteed to regain control, such. as the storm that the ship Santiago passed in 1585.

But our lord wanted to soften the wind by virtue of the agnus deie relics that lay in thesea."

A golden cross "in which it carried a particle of the Holy Wood of the Vera Cruz and many other. relics" saved the St. Anthony's blood from a storm in 1565.

A cross that contained a piece of The Holy Wood also saved the victims of the sinking of the Ship Santiago on a raft.

The account of the martyrdom of the são paulo nation in 1560 in India mentions a "Flag of relics" protecting travelers along theway.

Other times, the relics were victims of religious wars, which were also fought at sea. In 1570, Father Inácio de Azevedo brought many relics to Brazil.

And when he was imprisoned and killed by the French in the ocean, along with his 40 martyrdom colleagues.

The relics, among them a piece of The Holy Wood and a head of the Eleven Thousand Virgins, were removed from their reliquaries, torn apart and thrown by the deck of the nau.

The relics taken by Fathers Diogo Mendes and Francisco Lopes, imprisoned on the same occasion, some time after they came to Brazil weresaved.

The martyrs' own bones were treated as relics, like those gathered in an ark deposited in the Church of the Mother ofGod.


	120. Chapter 120

32

When ships went through great trials at sea, even they were treated as relics.

In 1565, after a shipwreck, a battle against French Lutherans and an incredible crossing, the ship Santo António, commanded by Jorge de Albuquerque Coelho Souza Silva Penteado, owner of thecaptaincy of Pernambuco of the masters of the magic greyhounds...

And they were among the campaign of Anglican wizards and clergymen...

There was a battle at sea, and the envoys that those boats were carrying...

And he managed to save himself and was towed to Lisbon, where Cardinal Infante D. Henrique had it docked in front of the Church of São Paulo, where it was exposed as a great relic.

In 1514, D. Manuel ordered that the remains of the ship in which Américo Vespucci had sailed for the last time be hung as trophies in the vaults of the Cathedral ofLisbon.

The Spanish King Philip II showed great appreciation for the remains of the sinking of a ship Portuguese, with whose. wood he had his own coffin made in which he was taken to the tomb in 1598.

Destitute life and carrying coffins, changing people from their proper places, it was easy, there were no cameras after all.

These cases were exceptional in intensity, but the Portuguese ships, artifacts that enabled the expansion of Christianity and among several magical, necromancer and masters organizations in the ancient arts,were generally invested with sacredness.

Antônio Vieira calls them "swimming cities" and "rescue wagons", while evidencing urban and sacred attributes.

When they landed in Brazil, the relics were received with great honors.

In 1575, the city of Salvador won two heads of the Eleven ThousandVirgins, and it was the virgins who were responsible for keeping the dimensional portals stable...

They were the first important relics that arrived at the colony, which is why the Bishop of Salvador declared them patrons of Brazil, and recommended that they be held annual feasts in cities where there was some head of virgins...

There was again a conflict of seasonal guardians between the masters and the patrons...

And in a movement of ordering the calendar of Brazilian cities according to their patron saints, and amidmigrations and processions.

In 1584, Fernão Cardim refers to the celebration of this transfer in Olinda and in compensation there were several parties

The adoption of the Eleven Thousand Virgins as patrons of Brazilian cities does not seem casual.

In the second half of the 16th century, the Portuguese already knew the immensity of the territory to be controlled in Portuguese America, and the construction of a territorialcontinuity.

And it was a very different challenge from that faced by the occupation in India as much as the masters and were based ons discontinuous nuclei with the character of commercial warehouses.

From the point of view of the religious regime, the adoption of a single patron would be an element of strengthening this unity, and the Eleven Thousand Virgins were the perfect patrons in this case: they could come fromEurope, trade was hybrid, mixing interdimensional trade...

And using the embalming between camouflage between non-inspections and using the same boats in which the colonizers used to transport trade... não

And there were what they called the illegal transportation of sacred trinkets illegal trade in magic jewels and clandestine transport of magical creatures fleeing as refugees from the Faeria war...

At that time it was difficult to open the portals because of the instability of the dimension and the wars between the tribes of the dimensions and their guardians...

And as many heads as were necessary, fulfilling at the same time the role of the consecration of the territory through the physical body,and who were used those ofthe saint, and the homogenization of a festive calendar in the places where there were heads of virgins,many battles took place..

In addition to being part of the body of Christianity and the Empire, the cities of PortugueseAmerica, between the battles and which constituted in themselves a body of their own identity, whose cohesion was given by the heads of the eleven thousand virgins.

And the wars against sacrifices between the vampire forces.

This project of territorial unity was also encamped by the Jesuits. Anchieta was appointed Provincial of the Jesuits in 1577, and stayed in office until 1588 and that in thiss periods there were wars of the virgins...

And during the period when he continually visited the Company's houses in Brazil aboard a small ship, many negotiated the scrificios of the virgins with the suggestive name of Saint Ursula, the leader of the Eleven Thousand Virgins, some organizations hit a clash, whose martyrdom also occurred on board a ship and the ships were infested with vampires..

It is possible that Saint Ursula (the ship) took on board the eleven thousand virgins (through their relics) the successive deaths, mass attacks, in their visits, there were many deaths and that were thus promoting communion between the distant houses of the Company in Brazil,organizations, master warriors and necromancers.

In 1652, Vieira refers to the special meaning of the day of the Eleven Thousand Virgins (October 21), giving special importance to the fact that, on that day, the king of Portuga wrote him a letter, giving him the attribution of the conversion of the Gentile of Maranhão.

But disputes occurred, already in the early seventeenth century, around this calendar that put in communion the various cities of the colony on the day of eleven thousand virgins the saints and the carte adores, perhaps an aspect of the dispute between Jesuits and the secular clergy36.

Other heads of the Eleven Thousand Virgins landed in Brazil after the two who arrived in Salvador.

In 1577, one of these heads arrived in São Vicente, which put the entire Captaincy in celebration.

Fernão Cardim narrates that, in the visit that Cristóvão de Gouveia, visiting priest of the Society of Jesus, made to Brazil in 1582, he brought many relics, abundantly distributed to the company'scolleges, many attacks and organizers with attemptsto put influence andpower.

Most of the reports surrounding the arrival of relics take the ship as an artifact that brings the sacred element, reinforcing its role as a privileged element of transplantation of sacred objects and bargains between negotiations...

And both of the Christian past and in means the dimensions of the new and from the Old to the New World there were trades and ambushes between the various forces andorganizations.

One of the most precious relics that the visiting priest brought to Salvador was another head of the Eleven Thousand Virgins, received with a play in which one of the characters...

And it was the See of the city, the negotiations between s exchanges of information and even the conspiracies, rejoicing with the tesouro, thefts and misplaced holy objects and ambushes.

On May 3, 1582, the inauguration of the imposing new reliquary for the Jesuit college in Bahia was celebrated and there were wars between vampires,because these were"badly accommodated".

This new reliquary was built in a new chapel in the church, and on that day the solemn transfer of the relics to his new home and the internal conspiraciestookplace.

The ceremony was important not only to the Society of Jesus.

The event was highly contested by the population of Bahia, which even caused a great uproar and invaded the isolated enclosure of the priests. At the time, the population made many donations to the newchapel.

On the ship he landed on in Rio de Janeiro, the visitor brought with him "a relic of the gloriousSebastian, and that even if there were ambushes between the forces set on a silver arm", and the brcos used to attract their enemies.

And que was much celebrated bytheresidents, and the sacred seals, the sacred ceremonies and students of Rio de Janeiro, "for being this city of his name, and being he the patron and protector".

In honor of the entrance of the relic in the city, a procession was made, which began in the mare continued on land, and at sea between s forges of holy power, to the Church of Mercy, where the relic was deposited, and staged a self.

This representation should be the Auto de São Sebastião, composed by José de Anchieta, in which an angel sings the association between the saint, the day of his feast, the protection of the city, the joy of its inhabitants and the various vessels, and the consecration of the church building..

The arrival of the relic that was used both for promotion of disguise and ambushes and the use of the forces that united the church and the citizenand.

And in asking the saint to visit the church from then on, it is evident that day as the inaugural milestone of a new period were negotiations between the commonenemies.

In addition, this stanza makes an equivalence between the inhabitants of the church and the inhabitants of the city, building an image that the whole city is church.

The fourth stanza relates the arrival of the relic to the correct observation of Christian customs, and the union of forces to the detriment of their enemies...

And against his fellowsand what had passed when the discovery of the relics in Arjona...

And with the transports of relics and the interceptions of objects that should either be stolen or disappeared,the new organization forged with migrations and colonizations...

And evidencing the new connection between the power of the relics and the agenda established by the Council of Trent.

After the theater, Father Fernão Cardim and this in the midst of the dimensional achievements, and who made a preaching around the graces of St. Sebastian, and finished the Mass, gave the priest Visitedr...

And kissing the relic to all the people and amid the ambushes,and the sacraments and blessing in the midst of battles and wars.

After that, the relic was placed in the school's tabernacle, "to the consolation of the residents, who so asked."

In the tabernacle, St. Sebastian found as a companion another head of the Eleven Thousand Virgins and the warrior monks...

The arrival of the visitor to São Paulo was planned to take place on January 25, 1585, the day of the conversion of the martyr St. Paul, patron saint of the city and how many battles that took place...

The main men of the city moved three leagues to receive Christopher of Gouveia, and the reception took place on horseback and the creatures that were stolen from their reserves and original worlds...

The visitor brought with him some relics, among them one of the Holy Wood, and another of the theban saints of the legion of St. Mauritius, who were duly venerated amidst the forges and their original worlds, many of the creatures were taken from their original worlds.. .

The population of the village of Espírito Santo, particularly devout, in the midst of an epidemic of plague, reinforced their devotion to the relics they had in their church, giving a silver column to a relic of the Eleven Thousand Virgins who kept company with the relic of St. Maurice...

And that it adorned the same church and that in turn camouflaged and diverted the attention of maternal and home worlds compared to the ancient magical beings who came to forge alliances with other magical races...

In 1585 or 1595, Anchieta composed a self, in which two boys greet the arrival of this relic in the port of the city, coming by boat, before being accompanied in procession until it was deposited in the Church of St. James.

The relic with the virgin's head was being transported to the base world towards a secret fortress while being celebrated for giving a new light to the inhabitants of the village:

In 1595, Anchieta wrote another self, at the request of the Brotherhood of St. Mauritius, in Vitória (which is also called "Vila de São Maurício"), to celebrate the day of its protector, from whom the brotherhood had a relic that was venerated as a protector against the epidemic and drought.

It is Anchieta's self that treats more explicitly the presence of relics in a city as cause and effect of virtues and to the detriment of other secrets of its residents that helped divert attention...

And his role of protection of the place, but claiming permanent devotion in exchangeforalliances and aid and thereby caused some of the cities and fortresses to be hidden from sight and common eyes.

The faith of the people of Victoria in their saint is put to the test against various enemies: protestants, a Castilian who wants to take the relic to the River Plate 41 ...

And each location of the dimension that made dimensional borders were border borders and each had a number...

And where they were hidden in the eyes of curious and hidden, plus two demons, Satan and Lucifer and fortresses, and amid disguises and camouflages and attracting attention to other places...

And it was quite that perhaps the main one, the lack of faith of the people and in character that they hid the view and in various cities as much as that of Victoria and in the midst of the places of base world.

The Village, which is also character of the play, is at first quite hopeless and while he can use the hiding places.

The self represents the arrival by boat, the port of Vila, the head of St. Mauritius and other relics.

There they are greeted by ten boys, who sing the voluntary character and in aspect of a way that where were hidden the relics before the presence of the saint and the protective role they occupied in character.

And that all were playedin the protection and relic over the city, against the French and English and many other immigrants, conquerors and settlers.

Protestants are present as a threat also in another passage of the play, the Monologue of Ingratitude and were spells and ornaments made in the era in which they could hide and keep the treasures, in which Anchieta simulates the speech of a reformist in America, disdaining the Catholic cult of martyrs, "servants of God" would also see as a way of hiding...

In the end, the Village of Vitória, supported by two other characters, the Love of God and the Fear of God, ends up deserving the relic that were hidden in sight,with which itscares away all the threats about protection and in several caves protected by the inhabitants.

The play ends with four boys taking the head of St. Maurice to the grave in a skiff ("tomb"), thus remaining in the Village.

We have already seen that the discovery of relics and the transfer of relics were two procedures of consecration of the territory, present both in Europe and in the expansion of the body of Christianity in the early Modern Age.

A third procedure deserves to be investigated: the production of new relics, which accompanied the production of new martyrs.

Except for the relics of lesser value, which were obtained by placing fabrics or other objects in contact with the existing relics, or matter as land extracted from the tombs...

While camouflage and assistance in the protection and alliance of the saints, the only way new relics could be produced was from the remains of new saints.

This was not an easy thing, as the Catholic reforms of the sixteenth century meant a centralization in the hands of the Vatican of the processes of beatification and canonization...

And in contrast to the customs of the Middle Ages when the old alliances,when diffuse devotions proliferated from countless saints,ancient masters and vampires,many of them restricted to a local cult.

Sanctification was standardized, demanding criteria for investigating miracles were established and local cults not recognized by the pope wereprohibited.

But the centralization of sanctification processes did not prevent the veneration of the remains of martyrs and other dead considered saints.

On the contrary, as were necessary, from the second half of the sixteenth century, evidence of holiness to open proceedings in the Vatican, the faithful...

And the guardians and processions mainly the religious orders the organizations,were busy systematizing, documenting and circulating,and archiving, information about possible candidates for saints and their relics and new protectors.

Although papal authorization was required for the beginning of the cult of a blessed or holy...

And whenever the middle of the authorization not always obtained - even before that were already given sacred attributes to the relics of those who were considered saints.

There was a common feeling that martyrdom conferred automatic holiness on the victim, and the remains of the bodies of the new Catholic martyrs and the necromancers and the enemy mages and hordes were coveted as true relicsand also in the midst of inducing aspects.

Body parts and clothing of catholic martyrs in holland and england were eagerly disputed by their coreligionists.

Relics of Edmund Campion were sent to the English College in Rome, where the Jesuits prepared for martyrdom in England and amid attacks by the living dead..

The relics of gorcum's martyrs were venerated in Brussels, placed in two rich arks that roamed the city in processions that were a way to attract and divert the attention of their enemies and other organizations,even if they had not been recognized bythe papa.

An incorrupt, fragrant and flexible body was at the center of a great dispute at the end of the 16th century in Spain, and amid the ambushes during the period when Portugal was being ruled by the Spanish Philip II and the conspiracies and other groups seeking domination and power.

The Convent of the Carmelites of Alba de Tornes, near Salamanca, Spain, wins in 1582...

And among the greatest treasure imaginable: the body of Teresa of Avila, and the ambushes, the organizations between groups and Ceitas, Spanish aristocratic family...

And the internal conspiracies and among theimmortals , founder of the Order of Discalced Carmelites and who, still in life, had a reputation as a saint and branches and groups that had as a myriad of other groups that belonged to the same entourage.

When, already ill, on the way to his Convent of St. Joseph, in Ávila, after founding a new convent in Burgos, Teresa and his secret agents and received from his superior, the provincial Friar Antonio de Jesus Maria and Joseph tried in every way to overcome wars and isolated conflicts.

And the order to go to the Convent of Alba, together with its warriors and the priests and saints and where the Countess of Alba requested their presence and the wars and processions..

Contrary, she obeyed the orders of her superior, and proceeded to Alba, where her health worsened every day.

The nuns also who were warriors and began to receive signs of this, some of them saw lights and resplendents shine on the church where St Teresa was and there were raids and ambushes

In the last moments, the saint's own face was so bright that one could not look at it and they were attacked as such battles for territories.

Shortly before her death with all the signs of holiness, King Antonyof Jesus asked Teresa if she wished to be buried in Alba or Avila, to which she replies, in proof of sublime humility:

Do I have to have something of my own?

And... yes the wars and conflicts that took place several clashes and the rival forces ended up in clashes and several wars arose and often ended each of the forces went one to meet the outa.

Here they wouldn't give me a little land, there were a lot ofconflicts.

At the time of her death, a nun saw that many shining people passed through the cloister of the church, all dressed in white, and entered the room where she was with great displays of joy.

Another nun saw a white dove come out of her mouth, just as several other nuns had similarvisions.

The body of Saint Teresa took on a sublime beauty after her death.

The face, "white as the alabaster, were forms of wars and without any wrinkle, there were conjurations of battles and although before there were many to be old, and many of these people went with their hands and feet with the same whiteness , the same wars and battles, were various techniques when attracting invading and enemy forces ...

And there were isolated conflicts and revolts ... and so treatable, so gentle to the touch, as if they were alive",and the battles that arose ended up going against each other in sacred lands, and attracting their own wars.

The fragrance that emanated from her body as they dressed her and held her for burial was so strong that it spread throughout thebuilding...

And nothing on earth looked like that perfume,and that was a way that showed and attractedvampires...

And they called the siren song a perfume that distilled from the angels and saints that so the song of blood that attracted them, in ambushes "because it was truly a heavenly perfume".

The perfume impregnated the entire ward, bed and clothes of St. Teresa, as well as all the things she touched when sick - perfume, moreover, that was already coming out of her mouth in life.

And as the siren song was a divine perfume that attracted and controlled all around, an immense happiness.

More than twenty years after his death, his relics still exhaled thisscent.

Soon the sisters of the Monastery of Alba began to venerate as relics not only the body of the saint, but also everything she had touched, "as to the instruments in which they hoped that God would show his virtue".

And so they began to distribute their clothes to the monasteries of Carmelite friars and nuns and also to other important people, who soon began to produce miracles

Even before he was buried, the body of Saint Teresa began to work miracles among the nuns of Alba.

And the forms of electricity that roamed the revolution in the middle of the battlefields.

They quickly buried the body, in order to hinder its exhumation, under large amounts of stone, brick, earth, lime and water, well compacted and a way to wait in ambushes the enemy forces.

There was a clear fear that the nuns of Avila would claim Teresa's corpse.

But nine months after that, they regretted not giving the saint a position of greater visibility, and exhumed the corpse, under the watchful control of the Duke of Alba, who already considered Teresa's body "the greatest jewel of his lands" and who was blackmailed, bribed and bought in the authorship that they could help in the ambushes and traps

They found the incorrupt corpse, which continued to exhale a wonderful perfume, which adhered to everything that touched the body of the saint and there were battles and traps..

Despite the fears of the duke and nuns of Alba, at that time began a process of fragmentation and distribution of the pieces of the saint's body in the forges of obtaining conspiracies and powers to ambush the other forces and enemy organizations...

Such grace could not be restricted to one place, even more a convent as far away and isolated as Alba's, and should run the world to protect otherlocations where traps and conspiracies and shortcuts were made as to secret locations and hiding places...

In this first exhumation, provincial priest Jerônimo Gracián cut off his left hand and a finger on the right and with it agglomerations and secret services.

He kept his finger to himself, which he carried for the rest of his life, and sent his left hand to the convent of St. Joseph of Avila, whose nuns claimed the return of the body to his house and using it as a scapegoat by diverting attention from those moments where they would set traps and ambushes.

To the nuns of Alba, this seemed a conciliatory attitude, but in fact the donation of the hand - which would later be donated to the Convent of the Carmelites of Lisbon, where it provoked numerous miracles and amid the battles and widespread conflicts amid raids and ambushes...

And they were in isolated conflicts, and it was a covert maneuver: Father Gracián's real intention was to take Teresa's entire body to Avila, which was used as a scapegoat in isolated rebellions used in the elaboration of conflicts between enemy and magical forces..

The joy of the nuns of Alba with the presence of the relic wasshort-lived, as they could use it to divert attention using isolated revolts and attracting attention by deviating from the true goal.

Behind the lobby to take the body to Ávila, was the powerful bishop of Palencia, D. Álvaro de Mendoza, who years earlier had made a deal with the Carmelites of Ávila...

And the donated a considerable sum of money for the chapel of the Monastery of St. Joseph of Avila to be rebuilt, attributing centrality to two tombs: teresa's and his ownand as to thebenefit of financing some rebellions and forges of power.

In 1585, the body is again exhumed, examined and verified incorrupt. To the disappointment of the nuns of Alba, the priests ordered the body to be transported to Ávila...

And on the way in question did not know, but the convent of Alba was indemnified with the right arm and shoulder of the saint, and in the midst ofinterception of its true objectives.

And they didn't know that they were secretly trained their warriors and spies and while they were used as a secret base of operations.

The nuns of Ávila and Bishop Álvaro de Mendoza were elated by the return of their patron to the Convent, but the case was not closed and they were used as a scapegoat for secret arts..

The powerful Duke of Alba, who came from one of spain's most influential families, sued the Convent of Ávila for thetheft, and from what they could say never left were hidden...

And among these places there were secret passages between hidden and artificial villages and caves that ran to the other side of the territory.

Among other things, he claimed that, according to canonical norm, the transfer of a saint could not be done in the dark, but surrounded by pomp and rituals that without knowing the secret passages and objectives were hidden and before the ancient saints who were used to get rid of vampires and organize rituals of power.

Even Pope Sixtus V was fired, and ordered the immediate restitution of Teresa's body toAlba, his objectives were to suppress the powers of the mages and necromancers enemies.

Despite protests in Avila, the body never left Alba - except for numerous fragments of his skin, flesh and bones removed and scattered around the world, exemplifying the proximity between the sacred artifact that the bodies of the saints...

And were the relations of dominion and reciprocity and the sacred soils the cursed soils and while he can see was that they were secretly purifying cursed soils, all to hinder the process of bringing dead to life.

The Islamic sacred relics (Turkish, Emanetler Kutsal ), also known as the Holy Relics , collectively known as the Sacred Trust...

And that consist of religious pieces sent to the Ottoman sultans between the 16th century to the 19th century and with that came new negotiations for transport and new alliances with necromancers...

With the conquest of the Arab world by Sultan Selim I (1517), the caliphate moved from the vanquished Abbasids to the Ottoman sultans, and for thefirst time they managed to join forces with the necromancers against vampires...

The Islamic Prophet Muhammad's mantle, which was kept until the last Abbasid caliph Mutawakkil III, and in this period that was given to Selim I an alliance against the vampires Juliot and in this period in which they wore alliance and isolated customs.

The various relics of Muhammad, and this was a period of instability between wars and raids, and thus the encounter between zariel's forces,hisfollowers and other items supposedly associated...

And with that he can forge alliances with Muhammad and with it were brought to the Topkapi Palace in Istanbul, where they remain to this day.

The relics are housed in the sultan's former private quarters, the Privy Chambers, which are located in the palace's third courtyard and with the rings hiding objects that would be lost

The Destimal Chamber is the room in which Abraham 's Pot, Joseph 'Turban's, Moses's Staff, David's Sword, manuscripts belonging to John, and Muhammad's footprint are ondisplay...

And that with their secret passages they were now using this to create more alliances against a common enemy...

The Şadırvanlı Sofa is the room where the keys to the Kaaba, the gutters of the Kaaba, the casing of the Black Stone ( Hacerü'l-Esved ), the Gate of Repentance, and the swords of muhammad's companions...

And they are on display,there were sacred objects of much power that in the wrong hands would bring many difficulties andrecurring problems...

And a process of destruction of the entire universe.

The local hearing chamber where he could hold the real objects of power,also known as the House ofPetitions (Arzhane)...

And the place that houses a piece of a tooth of Muhammad ( Dendan-ı Saadet ), the beard hair of Muhammad ( Sakal-ı serif ), the Seal of Muhammad ( Muhr-ı Saadet )...

And among them was an autographed Letter of Muhammad (Name-ı Saadet), and Muhammad's swords and bow in his exclusive reliquary made by Ottoman goldsmiths.

Many of the forges of power sacred objects and relics that could fall into the wrong hands...

These are known as the sacred deposits (mukkades emanetler).

The Quran is continually recited by a muftí in this chamber.

And it was several journeys between expeditions that they forged the alliances and in view of facing a common enemy...

The House of the Blessed Mantle houses the silver lattice canopy in which the Most Holy Mantle and the Saint of muhammad's flag are kept in their gold boxes and hidden vaults and which could be guarded by the Djinns...

And with that they saw by taking advantage of conflicts located in rebellions and ambushes.

The Mantle Blessed, also known as the Holy Mantle, according to tradition was given by. Muhammad to the poet Ka'b bin Zuhayr.

Poem by the poet Kasida-ıBurda, praising Muhammad, decorates the room of the Most Holy Mantle.

The mantle is almost two yards long and made of black wool lined with a cream-colored fabric.

Traditionally, the robe was visited by the Sultan, his family, and the court during a traditional ceremony on the fifteenth day of Ramadan each year.

And with that they were able to make alliances that deals between the forces that were once rivals and negotiations in search of greater power between them.

During the ceremony the robe was kissed. This was not done directly, but a piece of muslin was placed on the garment.

This decorated scarf, the so-called Noble Kerchief (serif destimal-ı), was provided to each person by the Agha of muslin (Tülbent Agasi).

The robe was kept in a gilded box, to which only the sultan had the keys.

And they were keys capable of leading to worlds were of the axis of the missing world...

The box was opened while he intoned theBasmala..., many of the sacred objects, relics from Solomon's time, lords and masters of power that served for many priests to seal, to seal ancient beings...

And the mantle was actually wrapped in a number of square pieces of cloth called bohças...

And these objects were clamored for power and to consolidate ways to avoid the end times...

In the era another small golden box in which forty bohças were wrapped around their ownmantle, each of them had powers that could destabilize the balance of power...

And with that, they tried to all the cost loot and invade ancient fortresses.

The number forty was considered especially auspicious.

The Agha of muslin placed the first scarf on the mantle and the Sultana, kissed, followed by the imperial, Princeps, viziers, officials, male assistants, and eunuchs.

And they were the owners of the tantric words lords of the ancient words, guardians of ancient treasures that could cause great destruction...

This was done while songs of the Quran filled thechamber, and each of the chambers were relocated each sacred objects and hiding from eyes to sight.

Then followed the women, who were led by the Queen Mother, followed by the main consorts, concubines and daughters of the Sultan, as well as the wives of all the officials present...

And they were the ones who passed on the knowledge of the ancients to the next.

And the female assistants,and were trained with the goals and the priestesses in the activities of surviving and training the next generation and over time to time...

Imperial Princess Hamide Ayşe Sultan , daughter of Sultan Abdul Hamid II , gave a rare eyewitness testimony in her book "Babam Abdulhamit" (My Father, Abdulhamit), Istanbul, 1960.

This passage through Ayşe Sultan provides an intimate insight into Abdulhamit II and his life as hisdaughter.

And each of them were responsible for each site, and the territories were divided between each site would have a seal where all seals and sacred objects would be kept and each sultan and vizier was responsible for sectors that diverged between powers and barriers.

We began to prepare three days before the visit to the Most Holy Mantle, on the fifteenth day of Ramazan.

We got up early that day, wore our most beautiful long-skirted ceremonial dresses, placed in our jewelry, and went to Topkapi.

And it was one of the greatest stamps that were stored in places of greater power...

My grandmother got into a sultanate carriage; the drivers wore the embroidered uniforms of the royal stable, like the drivers of the padishah. Halim Efendi...

And each of them who was the officer in charge of harem tours, was in front with the guards and stamps and their families responsible for keeping the stamps and maintaining symbols that passed from generation to generation...

The AGAS harem, and wearing embroidered uniforms, followed by the transport of my grandmother, who went ahead.

As soon as we left Yıldız and went to Topkapi.

And it was in these periods when families were in charge of the seals of the portals and places that connected portals to absent worlds and being taken by mystical stasis such as stops, villages that led to other worlds...

We were not greeted by old female assistants who came from Dolmabahçe, and went to the room assigned to each of us in Topkapi.

And that each place was like keeping as dimensional villages sources of force stasis, mystics and reserves, with hidden passages between sand dunes, hidden caves and underground...

All those who are outside the palace to whom the invitation had gone earlier, the marriedsultans, priestesses and daughters of the ruler were called sultan and the wives of ministers also came.

We invited people we knew personally to be mediators of mystical peoples who came with the fraternizations...

In the room called the Armchair room my grandmother sat under a canopy in her royal attire, and we all went and kissed her hand and dimensional allies.

All together we waited for the opening of the Pavilion of the Most Holy Mantle.

Sultan Abülmecit's wives [he was a deceased sultan] and mutios were sent to dimensions where they could live in life, Serfiraz and Şayeste, were also there and sat next to my grandmother.

Usually, the passagem and the valide [the mother of the quediva of Egypt] was at the ceremony,they weresubjected to mystical passages, between worlds and dimensions...

The musahip baş [the eunuch harem head in attendance at the Sultan] came to the harem when the BlessedMantle...

And each of the passages are always bertass and from time to time, with a degree of periodicity, with an Orientalgreeting, gave the news to my grandmother...

And the Sultan validates the organization and passages between worlds and wars, rebellions and conflicts and taken to other worlds as if in various diplomats, representatives and representatives...

The sultan valide pink, and then she walked by the wives of Abdulmecit and then the sultans and the kadın efendis...

And it was all in order of precedence, and we all went to the Pavilion of the Most Holy Mantle.

And with several attempts to invoke divine forces in protection and create barriers...

They all wore a piece of white muslin on their heads. We felt odors, because incense burnedeverywhere.

And behind a curtain came from the Noble Quran read in an extremely beautiful voice by the muezzin and each was differentiated.

The hearts of all of us full of deep and humble reverence, with slow steps, the skirts sweeping the ground, in which we entered in rows until we reached in front of the padishah that stood at the foot of the throne.

This is the only mention of a throne in connection with the visit to the Most Holy Mantle.

And the thrones were ruled by representatives of a power choosing someone who could represent and reign without their presence.

With an Oriental greeting from the ground. . . we take the noble handkerchief that was given in our hands, kissed it, put it on our heads...

And he withdrew back, and passed and again stood in our ranks according to precedence,many of them were sent in later moments...

The young princes, the sons of the padishah, were in uniform at the foot of the throne and with alliances between worlds.

After us the paşa valide and the wives of the grand vizier, the other ministers and the şeyhülislâm entered and with the machinations of other lords and reigns...

The treasurer lord and the other servants of the palace also participated in the ceremony and each priest sent on behalf...

At the end of the ceremony the musahip baş appeared, gave an Oriental salute from the ground, and we left in rows as we had entered, the sultan valide in front.

Our cars drew up the Harem Gate [Carriage Gate] of Topkapi, in order of precedence, and we assembled them and returned to Yildiz Palace in the same formation as we had left.

These wagons, which advanced slowly because of the horses, usually brought us to the palace at the time of the cannon iftar, and the cannon that announced the end of the day fast during Ramazan...

And each cannon was a form of warning also in the raids and each sound had a meaning...

And specifically they were later moments and in counterpart with all the members of each organization...

A button of the mantle was dipped in rose water and with some other spices highlighted when power-passing ceremonies took place.

Water drops of roses were seenstidas in jars which in turn were given to important people.

This water was calledthe water of the Blessed Mantle (Hırka-ı Saadet Suyu) and was supposed to have miraculous qualities.

After the ceremony, the Sultan had the robe packed. back into his forty bohças.

And the little gold box, the other bohças and then to the big golden box that was placed under the silver truss canopy until next year.

The second most important relic is the HolyFlag.

And also known as the Sacred Pattern of Muhammad (Sancak-ı serif, literally translates as the Noble flag).

It is said to be the flag of Muhammad himself or at least originate from his time.

The origins of the acquisition of the Relic of the Ottoman are disputeds.

The flag was used forthe first time in a battle against the Austrian Habsburgs in 1593 and again for a war in Hungary in 1594.

The flag was in Topkapi for 1595. After Mehmed III took the flag and won the Siege of Eger in 1596, the flag became a symbol of victory for ottoman forces.

The flag was occasionally taken into battle to encourage troops and secure victory.

The banner would be taken out of its box by the Sultan and bet on a team.

He would take him from the Chamber of Sacred Relics to the Throne Room while the officials called "Allahu Akbar!" (God is great.)

And between the battles in the name of God and there were revolts and conflicts that occurred in revolts occasioned in pursuit of riches and objects of power hidden among the secret fortresses.

After that, the flag was held from the Throne Room to Felicity's Gate and placed there.

And between the battles and truce when they realized the conspiracy in question he can see that really

The Grand Vizier would receive the sultan's flag in a ceremony in the Throne Room.

While the Grand Vizier and şeyhülislâm were in attendance, the Sultan would kiss the Holy Flag and entrust it to his grand vizier with the words: "I trust in the Sacred Standard for you and you to God.

That He might be his aide and at that time in question there were disagreements and spies between the retinuees and the followers in question were relocating objects and between ambushes.

And aftera battle, the flag would be returned in the same way with the Sultan taking it back to the chamber and putting it in hisbox.

And while chants of the Quran were read aloud and incense burned,some power taboas that at another time being relocated from place to place.

The flag wasa also carried out when riots by Janissaries erupted in 1651 and last in 1826.

St. Francis Xavier died in 1552 on The Island of Sanchoão in The Canton Province of China and, the following year, when his body was transferred to be with christians...

And the oasis and paradises isolated in portals that stood in the desert in the middle of the direction of the worlds of the absent world.

And he was also in an incorrupt state,and he served as ascapegoat, between traps and divert attention to thus exchange each object of power in opposite directions and the exchange of environment toward each place.

The body was taken to Malacca, where he was exposed to the visitation of countless faithful, and has already begun to perform miracles before being buried again.

And between these miracles and the battles of the fields in question...

But this was not the last resting place of the saint: a few months later it was unearthed to be taken to Goa...

And when it was once again verified its state of incorruptibility and the paradisiacal perfume that emanated from the body and were these perfumes ...

And that they were used to attract as fascination and confusion and that was often used in ambushes and when they used to attract attention...

In March 1554, the body arrived in Goa, where it was received with large feasts and buried in the Church of the College of St. Paul of the Jesuits.

Also there, the body of Francis Xavier soon began to promote miracles: he exhaled fresh blood from a wound near his heart, healed several people, returned the vision to a man and thus attracted and allied himself with other sources in question.

A relic of St. Francis Xavier landed in Salvador and, carried in procession in an andor in the midst of an epidemic in 1686, returned health to the city, which then adopted the saint as its patronsaint.

And with that between the wars of the necromancers and the black wizards who took advantage of it and in a matter that they could use it when they were going to steal the relics...

Portuguese America was also a territory where relics were produced and wars for territories and raids in search of the objects of power...

The rebellions were disguises and stages for raids of underground fortresses...

At stake here is the defense of the colony's ability to produce the sacred, in a way freeing itself from its import and the ancient forges of power and sacred seals were diverted.

The examples of this are several.

In reporting on the martyrdom of Pedro Correia and João de Souza in São Vicente in 1554, Anchieta announced:

Already shining crowned the ancient priestesses and guardians and coated with a stole of glory, but expect another that will be dressed their bodies, the zombies...

And the raw material of necromancers, and that now delivered as food to the animals of the earth and the birds of the sky and the ways of accumulating soldiers and conspiracies.

There were no ones who buried them, but they wouldn't even perish a hair from their heads and there were many followers who had usurpers of power...

We will work as hard as we can to collect some bones were used in obtaining raw material when he can use this to start conflicts and battles...

The bones should be collected, because it was not decent to leave the human remains un buried in the backcountry, abandoned "to the animals of the earth and to the birds of the sky", but it is also evident...

And they arose with the dimensional doors and the wars and the effortsto build sacred relics, bridges between heaven and earth, and the dimensional worlds...

And that the ambushes that therefore here are present attributes of the saints, such as the brightness and incorruptibility of their bodies and wars.

Probably the most consecrated relics were those of José de Anchieta himself, who died in Reritiba, Espírito Santo, on June 9, 1597...

And between the wars and the ambushes he was buried in Victoria until 1609, when his bones were transferred to Salvador and was the frequent field of wars between the forces and the rebellions...

Later, his worship was authorized by a brief of Pope Urban VIII (papacy from 1623 to 1644), and his bones, zombies and monsters, and the forces were distributedtos and such as relics, soon began to make miracles and sacred seals.

In a 1626 letter to the Society of Jesus, Antônio Vieira recounts a prodigy operated by the late Brother Antônio Fernandes and among the great ancestral forces that rose from his graves.

Again he had met one of our priests, who showed a bored walk; and the cause was known, it was for having lost a tooth of saint Joseph Anchieta, who greatly esteemed and the seals and guardians...

He comforted him by saying that he would order it from God and, reaching a little without moving from the place, lifted him [Anchieta's tooth] from the ground, partly where he had searched with great diligence (VIEIRA, 2003 [1626], p. 81).

The movement here is of overlapping: reinforcing both the sacred power of anchieta's relic and that of Father Antônio Fernandes who made it levitate from theground, and with it was used as a cover for the battles attracting the attention of the commons in the midst of localized conflicts.

In the narrative, Vieira points out other sacred aspects of the priest's death: he had died on the day of St. Anthony, to whom he lent his name, and knew the closeness of his death, for which he prepared himself.

And they were used as distractions...

Vieira also reports that a relic of Anchieta was placed on the stern of a nau that left Pernambuco to rescue Bahia, and that erected local ceremonies, and that it had been invaded by the Dutch and at the same time by other magical races...

And it protected that part of the ship that were used as bait in both pitched and naval battles,while others wereseverely hit and some were destroyed and shipwrecked in mystical battles.

Everything was rightly attributed to the merits of the holy father José Anchieta and all the territories among the monks, the saints, vampires and so many other magical creatures...

His canonization is expected and desired with great uproar from the whole province [of Brazil of the Society of Jesus], as well as those of the house [the Jesuits] as those fromoutside.

And we have no doubt that it will be a great means for some to mend and others to improve alliances and unite against other magical creatures and dimensional beings...

The bodies of some Franciscans also constituted relics. The remains of Friar Palaces, killed in Vila Velha in 1570, were transferred to the. Franciscan convent of Vitória in 1609.

And being a tremendous challenge to keep wars hidden against taste, disguising between conflicts of territories between other countries and peoples...

And to the dislike of the people of Vila Velha, and during the transfer healed several sick, and that were used as raw material and bait of distraction between conflicts.

In the eighteenth century, we have news that "in honorific place were those who escaped from pious who were monks and the thefts of sacred and the invaded and disputes for territory ...

The fathers José de Santa Maria and Martinho da Conceição were cruelly martyred by the Indians in 1701, "whose venerable corpses, after six months...

And even if for months being exposed to the rigor of the beasts, monsters and demons that found themselves so incorrupt, and of good countenance, that they caused enjoyment, and consolation in those who saw them in wars and the conspiracies and internal intrigues of power...

Exceptionally, the bodies of non-religious could have relic attributes and some were used in building dead soldiers alive.

Estácio de Sá, the captain-major of the armada that reconquered Rio de Janeiro from the French, was wounded in combat and died soon after, "with signs of virtue were ancient sacred locations and dimensional portals.

He was considered a martyr, "by whose blood [the city] enjoys the freedom in which today [seventeenth century] one sees" great quarrels

Witnesses reported that when his bones were moved, "a soft smell came out of it, as a sign that enjoyed his soul from happiness the hidden forces and glory and the war they often attract among the ancestral forces.

The "Sacred Relics'' or "Sacred Charges"' are historical religious pieces maintained by the Ottoman sultans in the Topkapi Palace between the 16th and 20th centuries and so the hidden forces could literally among the powers that feared the divine aroma...

With the conquest of the Arab world by Sultan Selim I in 1517 and defeat of the Mamluks of Egypt, the relics previously collected by the latter were transferred to the Ottomans.

Among them, the mantle of Prophet Muhammad which was given by the last Abbasid caliph (who was held on the throne and while they were used as a symbol of legitimacy by the Mamluks) al-Mutawakkil III

Among the most important relics collected by the Ottomans in this way since the sixteenth century are: the mantle of the prophet, his flag, hairs of the beard of the prophet and so many other sacred objects used for battles and distractions...

And they were used in pitched battles and the reliquary in which it contains a tooth that the prophet had lost at the battle of Uhud in 625...

And the footprint,the letters, the bow, and the sword of the prophet, and the attacks using it to his advantage knowing the outcome, there were internal bets.

Some objects were stolen in the midst of strategically located conflicts.

There are also other relics attributed to other prophets and companions of ProphetMuhammad...

And among them a vessel used by Abraham, the staff of Moses; the sword of David; the robe of Joseph; the swords of the companions of Prophet Muhammad...

And the shirt, robe, prayer mat and urn belonging to prophet Muhammad's daughter Fatimah and many others, totaling 605 relics and historical artifactsthat disappeared in ambushes and conflicts.

The mantle of the prophet according to tradition would have been given by Muhammad to the poet Ka'b Ibn Zuhayr and thus passed down from generation to generation and who served as distractions and attracting enemies...

The poem Kasida al-Burda ("Poem of the Mantle) by Imam al-Bussiri (1213-1294), in honor of Prophet Muhammad, decorates in a beautiful calligraphy ...

And where it is kept in the hidden room and in the midst of so many other passages and where it is kept ancient sacred inscriptions of its time in power before transcending the dimensions...

The mantle is almost two meters long and is made of black wool lined with a cream-colored fabric.

Traditionally the robe was visited by the Sultan, his family and the court during a traditional ceremony on the fifteenth day of the month of Ramadan every year.

During the ceremony, the robe was kissed, not directly, but through a muslin scarf placed on the garment and a guardian and guardian are chosen.

This decorated handkerchief, called the ''Noble Handkerchief'' (destimal-ı şerif), was provided to each person by the palace officer hired for this function, the ''agha of muslin'' (tülbent ağası) and with them his allies become masters of ceremony.

The robe was kept in a gold box, from which only the Sultan had the keys and over time they went into exile and left someone in power and in retrospect they went to another dimension...

The box was opened as he recited basmallah ("In the name of God, the Merciful, the Merciful).

The garment was stored wrapped in a series of square fabric pieces, which in the end kept the robe itself.

The Agha of Muslin placed the first handkerchief on the mantle and the Sultan kissed him, followed by princes, viziers, officers, male attendants and eunuchs.

And that they disappeared in his presence...

Then they followed the women, led by the Queen Mother and followed by the sultan's main consorts, and who served to guard their sacred objects...

And they prevented concubines and their daughters, as well as the wives of all the staff present and attendants, and were taken with him to the other worlds...

And forming a large family of guardians passing the entourage on...

All done while recitations of the Quran were sung beautifully and melodiously.

The second most important relic is the banner of the prophet himself (sancak-ı şerif).

The flag was first used in a battle against the Austrian Habsburgs in 1593 and again in a war in Hungary in 1594 and between the powers and hidden forces uniting against a new group of another dimension...

After Mehmed III took the flag and won the Siege of Eger in 1596, the flag became a symbol of victory for ottoman forces and the battles taking place at the same time.

The flag was occasionally loaded into battles to encourage troops and secure victory and their primal forces increased with flags.

She was removed from her box by the Sultan and entrusted to a special team.

They would take him from the Chamber of Sacred Relics to the Throne Room, while the authorities shouted "Allahu Akbar!" (Allaah is Great).

After that, the flag was carried from the Throne Room to the Gate of Happiness and placed there.

The Grand Vizier would receive the sultan's flag in a ceremony in the Throne Hall and were used to open portals.

While the great vizier and grand mufti were present, the Sultan kissed the banner and entrusted it to his grand vizier with the words and with them sealed unions and agreements and alliances between the hidden forces and power and with Zariel.

I entrust the Holy Banner to you and you to Allah.

Let him be your helper!

After the battle, the flag would be returned in the same way with the Sultan taking it back to the chamber and placing it in his box, while the songs of the Quran...

And these were read aloud and incense was burned and thus formed alliances that were established to this day...

And they always expected from time to time what they call Zariel's reincarnation...

The seer sent the prophet from Ward.

The flag was also taken down to calm janissarian riots in 1651 and the last time in 1826.

The sending of the relics to the Royal Palace of Topkapi in Istanbul would continue since then, with a growing intensification in the late eighteenth and nineteenth century...

And due to the attacks of the followers of the Wahabi sect (present-day Salafism) onthe Arabian Peninsula theyforged alliances with their group against their enemies and Zariel can use this to his advantage.

And the ancient mosques and sacred relics that considered objects of idolatry (although they were kept in preservation by all islamic regimes in history...

And with thealliances, interventions and wars that alliances and aid could with their armies and allies to include the prophet Muhammad's own contemporary disciples) ...

And with that were chosen the ancient hidden passages of the later worlds...

The last shipment of relics to Istanbul occurred at the end of World War I in which Fahreddin Pasha, the Ottoman officer charged with defending the holy city ofMedina.

Ands dispatched on the last voyage of the Hejaz Railway, to protect them from destruction or lose by the forces of the British army and its Arab allies who attacked the city at the time and with them taken by the dimensional passages to other worlds.

Currently, all these relics are open for exhibition at the Topkapi Palace Museum in Istanbul, Turkey.

As in the Old World, in America too the instruments of martyrdom were considered relics and with great effort were able to avoid further conflict and disarticulate hidden forces with their spies.

The wooden tacape with which Father Francisco Pinto was martyred by the Indians in the early seventeenth century was taken to the Jesuit college inBahia.

And from there to the allied dimensions and their hidden forces...

And where it was had with great veneration and with them they were able to destroy the intricate organization.

In 1654, Vieira refers to "a large yard, with a stick stuck in the middle, which still preserved the blood signals of Jesuits martyred by the Indians

And with them they joined forces and went towards the conflict and were able to destroy the enemy forces.

And they possibly in the expectation of collecting the stick as a relic, or of consecrate such a yard to a church..

We have already identified issues related to Portuguese initiatives (mainly missionary) of discoveries, transfer and creation of relics.

We will now investigate the reception of the relics by the original inhabitants of America.

Unless we believe in the hypothesis that Amerindian culture and religiosity were the "blank leaf" waiting for evangelization and while in the midst of distractions there were Muslims without worrying about the supposed evangelization.

And as some 16th-century missionaries claimed, it is necessary to advance a little in understanding the meanings that the Indians attributed to these bones...

And that they were so special that they were used in the clashes between the enemies and attract some enemies.

It seems valid that the sacred relics were one of the elements through which Indians and Portuguese were able to establish codes of communication...

And so many orback translations and playing in the two groups in question, and while in the midst of distractions, there were mystical groups and allies in the distractions between them and the alliances...

While rejecting idolatries, shamanisms and animisms, Catholic doctrine accepted the use of sacred relics in healingprocesses, but in return...

And there were many idolatries to the ancient gods their teachings and ancient traditions learning and in the midst of this they unified and isolated themselves from the white man.

While, in general, Catholic culture irretrievably separated people and things into distinct and incommunicable groups, the relics...

And among the portals and sacred sites and seals where they were protected by the ancient members of the tribes, and they engaged and keep the traditions and teachings.

And they were among the few artifacts that could belong simultaneously to the two categories...

And there were also many traditions and teachings in difficulty mastery, and they kept there the guardians of words and teachings.

The separation between people, things and animals was much less clear to the Indians, who believed in the property of metamorphosis,and of course there was no separation between the powers and in question in the context of qualities powers and teachings...

Hans Staden condemned Chief Cunhambebe for eating human flesh, saying that "even an irrational animal rarely devours its fellow men, why then would a man devour others?".

And what they did not know about the ancient past teachings of their ancestors at different times and even their future descendants.

And what were not necessarily human, traditions were in question to particularly create if being masters of seals and barriers, were traditions that they converted and passed from generation to generation.

To which Cunhambebe replied, between one bite and another: "I'm a tiger, this is yummy

Some names of 17th-century Tupi chiefs exemplifythis, the names and powers of the symbologies of their teachings and powers.

And many of them passed their names and teachings: Sauçuacã (doe head), Metarapua (white stone), Auati (black corn), Tamano (dead stone), Armadillo (big fire), Tecuaré-Ubuí (tide of blood), Itapucusã (iron with which the feet are attached), Mutim (Beadnga Branca), Quatiare-Uçu (letter or large letter), Uirapapeup (flat arch), Canuaaçu (dye), Tocaiaçu (large chicken coop), Itaongua (stone pestle), Uitin (white flour).

And each of the masters before they went into exile in the absent world or world of spirits so they passed the teachings and wisdom on rituals and their seals...

And passing his powers to his successors and then a new name of the passage and at festivals and ceremonies to his holy gods...

And with each of them they were able to lead towards the various schools, cities, and ancient villages that served as a gateway to the other worlds...

The eldest son of the sorcerer of Tapuitapera, in Maranhão (now Alcântara), was called Chenambi, or "my ear" these were the best among the xamas and master seals in barriers, his teachings were passed along the traditions...


	121. Chapter 121

31

Also the maracás - the magic gourds that the Tupinambás kept, pierced by sticks and stuffed with pebbles that were of origins, magic, supernatural and other worlds, constituting rattles and so many other magical objects ...

And they were ceremonial and had this attribute of being both people and things and these methods were traditional as established culture and magic and as to whether there were no mysteries in their teachings and traditions established to customs and ceremonies...

These instruments received the spirits of the Tupi's ancestors when touched by the shamans on their visits to the villages once a year.

The bones of the great warriors also had special meanings for the Tupinambás.

And as for Zariel, saw that incomplete account as to Hans Staden states that in some tribes, but mostly and overall, it was not only a simple custom to stick in stakes at the entrance of the village the heads of the enemies eaten...

And this effective method eat your enemy to take your powers, and have no more weaknesses and that they were not only human, but magical, if your enemies as the evil, vampire and mystical races...

The Tupinambá chiefs were buried with their cangoeiras, flutes made with the bones of their enemies.

Jean de Léry points to the conservation of skulls, thigh bones, arms, and enemies' teeth and using in battles, ceremonies, events and festivals.

Gabriel Soares de Souza even uses this new relic to designate the remains of dead enemies, revealing indeed good ethnographic sensitivity, because in fact the Tupi was in ceremonies sacrificed their enemies.

And they ate what was sacred to them and their enemies, absorbing their powers.

And there are some of these ancients that they claimed to be barbarian customs so butchers that they cut to the vanquished, after the dead, their naturas, as well as to the males as the females,and were kept as traditions by the most isolated and more traditional and that keep them until today...

And tothem who tookthem to give to their wives, who keep them after they have been myrrhed in the fire, to feed their husbands for relics.

Above all this property of relics - of carrying what is sacred - must have had a great appeal among the Tupi and other tribes, whose culture.

And it was based on a regime of constant migrations that went from natural temples and their mystical rivers, maintaining the traditions and wisdoms and customs of their ancestors...

And between the ceremonies and festivals among the nearby peoples.

The Capuchin Claude D'Abbeville reports the difficulty of the Tupinambás Indians in understanding the meaning of the consecration of the territory and the consolidation of permanent settlements...

And at the same time they were fascinated by the erection of a cross in the Maranhão village of Juniparã and resistant to abandon transfers on the site of the villages:

The oldest elders were always chosen to participate and join the council, thus representing each of the tribes that migrated to Faeria..

On that occasion [of raising the cross], Japiaçu [the chief] said that the only regret he and his members felt was that they had to abandon the Juniparã and go to reside for five or six moons...

And it was the periods of migration, when the portals opened between migrations and fruits that were used in the ceremonies...

During the various festivals of summers and winters and seasonal periods...

And between every harvest and full moon periods...

And for each cycle and in established periods...

And the festival of the god of the blue moon in Faeria and in the dimensions and in a place far from there a quarter or half league (because they used to change places and house every five...

And or every six years) regretting everyone leaving the cross now erected.

"Yet (he said) I promise that when we get out of here, we will take the cross wherever we go in the firm purpose of establishing residence, and not walk as far as we go."

We answered them not to take the Cross, and that it was better there to leave it as an eternal remembrance, and, to comfort them, that they could do another, that it would be blessed by the priest...

And that without the exact knowledge as to come to live with them, and then raised, as they practiced with this established order...

This kind of misunderstanding did not happen with relics, mobile by nature.

The episode that most evidences the appropriation of relics by the Indians and the most famous accounts that the Indians keep and count from generation to generation.

And these were not the only conflicts, there were several others among the ancient beings that between the forests the stage of great dimensional wars...

And it was there one of themost famous conflitos and that occurred around the relics of Father Francisco Pinto in Ceará...

And this one who had no knowledge of the spiritual pillars by maintaining the thirteen powers that maintained the balance of ancestral existences and forces.

The priest had been martyred by the Tapuia in the early seventeenth century, and his bones were regarded as sacred by the Indians were one of the numerous witnesses of the events...

It was called the war of the Emoadas... the wars of the spirits, the war of the pillars...

And that many of these sacred totems and seals as much as forests and monuments and sculptures were sacred environments and portals to and spiritual prisons...

And who credited them with the gift of regulating the weather, bringing rain and sun at the right times, from where he received the name of Amanaira, or lord of the rain and among the gods that also occurred the war in the sacred lands involving the very name of Amanaira.

And these were both towers and pillars seals of portals that supported the dimensions...

And there hears a war to usurp the power of all the artifacts and spirits that held the powers of sustaining reality...

In 1615, another Jesuit, Father Manuel Gomes, was commissioned to search for the relics of Father Francisco Pintthe...

And all to take them to the college of Pernambuco, but, upon receiving the demand, the Indians warned that they would defend with weapons the bones of the priest,next to the new seal of support and the elevation to the spirit of support...

If they consented to take a single bone from their S., whom they had as their father, and who in times after lacking the rain, sometimes all year round, and for that cause the groceries and fruits afterwards, which they had to the

And the ceremony of the serrafai body, was one of the numerous ceremonies that initiated início one of the greats conflicts between invading forces...

And in his company it seems [that] the sky was changing, the weather ... not lacking the rain and sun in his time, and when he threatened this lack if they went to the S. talking to him, they said and when the shadows were elongated and the darkness fell on a red moon.

Father Pinto give us water, or give us sun according to your need, as if he were the Lord of the times ... and God our Lord to honor his servant gives him everything to the measure of his desire, for they are a use of him in their infirmities and sleep came...

And even though it was easy for me with two companies of arcabuzeiros to take it by force I had to let them enjoy that treasure, with which a huge fog and sky without stars fall.

God enriched them by giving them health and life, that gold or silver can grant the power of the ancients

Although he claimed that he would let the Indians "enjoy that treasure", the Jesuit did not give up looking for the holy body, and asked a vicar who, at night...

And go to the hermitage where the body was and take some bones and take them to the school of Pernambuco, "because I could not take stones of more esteem" and the stones that were men now, are red crystals and sepulchral ...

And the insects made noises, the frogs croaked and grew and came with them the wolves howled.

The vicar, digging the place, did not find the coffin, because the Indians had moved it, fearful that the body would be stolen from them and with it he took them to the sky of the endless stars...

On his way back, the Indians surrounded the vicar and made him open all his muggles to verify that he did not carry the priest's relics and so they led them to the portals..

The Jesuits were formed not to take the bones, even finding positive aspects in theepisode.

So he honors God to his servants, who when it seems, that they will be buried in oblivion, makes them revere and cherish their own gentleness and were during the ancestral ceremonies in the midst of the tombs and blessed to great festivities...

For us, the episode is important for revealing consensus and tensions around meanings: in addition to disagreeing around the possession of relics,Indians.

And the Jesuits disagreed about the proper location in revealing to them and with the spirits being guided and protected in the pillars and temples...

The Jesuits sought to urbanize the relics, taking them to the college of Pernambuco.

And the Indians guided the spirits representing the primordial powers...

The Indians, on the other hand, sought to keep the relics with them, even moving them.

While for the priests the church was the place par excellence of depositing the relics, this relationship does not seem to be so important to the Indians, who had already dug them up from the hermitage where they were.

They also disagreed as to the distribution of bones: while for the Jesuits the fragmentation of the body and the jewels of souls, it was something reasonable and even desired, for the Indians it was fundamental...

And the integrity of theguardians, dead and skeleton, who treated as that of a great shaman and, as such, invested with the ability to resurrect himself and other beings...

On the other hand, Indians and Jesuits agreed to be the special relics, which, in Western jargon, were trained in the hidden arts, we can translate by sacred and miraculous...

And it would be enough to sustain the position that they were a matter of interlocution between Catholics and Amerindians and organizations that wanted to maintain the powers in the dimensions...

The search for the discovery, the transfer and the production of relics show that the occupation of the territory of Portuguese America presupposed the incorporation of these new lands in christian space and time the pagan temples...

And that, for Christians, the relics played in the cities of the colony roles similar to those they had on the other side oftheAtlantic, for the members of the dimensional worlds and the absent world.

And the regulation of time and space, ennoblement of the receiving cities, protection, healing, support in the battles against the Demon of vampires, mages, necromancers, heretics, Protestants and other forces, business among mystical organizations.

Generally speaking, the relics moved inhabited the urban spaces, there is no news of relic transfer to ruralterritories, but there were, and negotiations as well.

Even the relics of St. Thomas, found in unoccupied places, sometimes stimulated the permanent occupation of the place where they were found or, at a similar time, were displaced towards urbanspaces, temples and among forests.

This all goes towards the existence of an "urbanizing project" already since the sixteenth century, in very different terms of urbanization initiatives...

And both centered by the Crown and the allied forces of Zariel,these are based in fortified cities, located in strategic locations for the defense of the territóri,and centers of dimensional portals.

It is a "spiritual urbanization", conversion of a wild territory into part of the body of Christianity and other powers, organizations and religions...

And that had as centralities its chapels hidden temples and sometimes camouflaged in churches, around which was lodged the permanent occupation.

And they were promoteds, mainly by religious orders and so many other forces of broad dimensions and supernatural beings.

The model of this urbanization should not be sought in Lisbon and other organizations and as much as the Vatican.

And the other groups, or in the Portuguese expansion, but in Rome of the martyrs, relics and pilgrimages,cults and seitas.

Although they are two identifiable and distinct processes, religious urbanization and administrative urbanization did not constitute, in the first two centuries...

And contradictory procedures, but overlapping and in many respects complements res, deeply identified among themselves and camouflage and negotiations and conspiracies.

The differences, contradictions and incompatibilities will prove to be later, especially in the Portuguese urbanizing campaign of the eighteenth century...

And that subdued the religious aspects the organizations, seitas, and pilgrims and monks...

And without the strategy dand Zariel being discovered by the Crown,and without getting them to know that the absent combatthe missionary and territorial projects, such as those of the Jesuits..

And without knowing about agreements, pacts and alliances in the absent world and between dimensions.

The Topkapı Palace was one of the stages of forces that clashed and encounters and looting (Turkish: Topkapı Sarayı) is located in the city of Istanbul, Turkey. Topkapı means "cannon door" that were used as camouflage between enemy forces.

It was built by Muhammad II, the Conqueror, and even though he did not know of his conspiracy, and soon after the conquest of Constantinople and in the midst of sake in1453, and was the residence of the sultans for four centuries and their conquests.

Currently the Palace is divided into several exhibition rooms with gold objects and the trade also, there were exchanges of goods, (thrones, cups, cutlery, cradles, various jewels studded in precious stones), silver, ceramics, miniatures, clothing and relics sacred to Muslims, such as beard hair and the mark of the foot of the Prophet Muhammad and ancient alliances and hidden forces and organizations.

On the other hand, the very ability to "transport places", inherent to the relics, which seems to have allowed the construction of fields of interlocution between Indians and missionaries...

And this made them privileged objects, from which we can investigate this process of Christianization...

And he took advantage of these events and without knowing about crusades and clashes and sometimes they negotiated and westernized the Brazilian territory; and the roles that Christians and Indians assumed in the process.

To make even the smallest urbanizations feasible, a primary consensus had to be established: that the settlements were something permanent, destined to be based...

And the sacred elements of society; and not something mobile, Amerindian model - which in itself already destroyed a significant part of the territoriality of the Indians and the troops had as the passage between the mystical dimensions.

Episodes such as the dispute over the relics of Father Francisco Pinto (and Japiaçu's initiative to incorporate the cross of missionaries into s their migrations) ...

And they show that the process was not always consented, that is, the sedentarization of the sacred in the territory was a much less obvious process than it seems that he can use it when he could.

The Jesuits themselves seem to have suggested the possibility of settlementssseminmads and organizations and peoples were legendary as the great uprisings and wars.

But where and when this fixation actually occurred, it was often aided by some very special bones.

It was in this context of militant reiteration of the power of relics and centralization of their management that Catholic Europe was in the second half of the sixteenth century...

And when the initiatives of occupation of the territory of America intensified by the Portuguese they were able to use this in negotiations...

We will see below that in that period, the relics were strategic elements for the resizing of the body of Christianity, covering the new territorial scale and the banishment of mystical forces...

And so, enabling the insertion of the newly discovered regions in the Christian narrative and he benefited from it and can use it in the negotiations.

This will be done from three reading keys: the discoveries of relics, elements of connection of modern times with the beginning of the Christian era; the relic transfers...

It is sim by maintaining the balance of mystical forces protected from other beings that would cause danger.

And the procedures of transplanting the sacred memory; and the production of new relics, which reveals the ability of permanent creation of sacredness

It is important to realize that these three procedures were not unique to America; were happening at that time also in Europe...

And reinforcing the idea that the effort of territorial occupation of the early Modern Age was a movement marked by the search for recognition of what was already known byChristians.

And that they would never find out about it if there weren't the heroes who wanted to stay out of the bush.

During the reign of Mauritius (r. 582–602), the eastern borders were expanded, under pressure and invading their enemies, this caused the instability between the natives and the invading between the tiger men and the raccoon men...

Zariel with his influence and his numerous contacts, using the openings of the portals to offer another world between the dimensions of caves and florets in search of alliances, and that they could forge an alliance and protection of sacred objects and the sacred beings of the twelve powers.

And the creatures of the absent world kingdom took their step towards the stabilized north and in the midst of wars, conquests among the peoples of the Iberian peninsula...

However, his assassination caused a two-decade conflict with the Sassanid Empire and that without the knowledge that hidden forces were protruding and elevating their influence.

And that exhausted the resources of the empire and contributed to its great territorial losses during the Muslim raids of the seventh century.

During the Macedonian dynasty (10th–11th century), the empire expanded again and experienced a two-century renaissance, which came to an end during the wars of the gods...

And with the loss of much of Asia Minor to the Seljúcid Turks after the defeat at the Battle of Manziquerta and that arose with the localized conflicts between the deities.

And while the guardians expanded their territory over borders and taking advantage of the weaknesses of humans.. .

During power and change of entity, housee in this conflict where he took advantage of it...

The confrontation ended with a heavy defeat of the Byzantine army that contributed decisively to undermine byzantine authority that had conflict between the sacred ranks and in Anatolia..

And paved the way for the Turkish invasion and progressive "turbidity" of Anatolia and between wars were the attacks of various vampire clans and internal wars between the forces

The Seljúcida army was commanded by Sultan Alparslanus and the Byzantine army by the Roman emperor IV Diogenes, who was captured during the fighting and saved amid negotiations.

On the Byzantine side, the main fighters were the professional soldiers of the Eastern and Western Tagmata, as much of the mercenaries and Anatolian recruits fled...

And right at the beginning of the fight and survived the battle that followed and the rival forces met and in the midst of the battles there was the clash of forces between a huge battle.

The battle of Miriocephalum (Latin: Myriocephalum; Greek: Myriokephalon; Turkish: Miryokefalon Savaşı) was fought between the forces of the Byzantine Empire and against the secret forces and organizations and with the information of the secret intelligence of the Immortals, and then leaked information...

And the result was in a clash of forces and the Sultanate of the Seljúcida, Sectuum of Maol and Rum in Phrygia on September 17, 1176.

The result was a strategic turnaround for Byzantine forces, who were ambushed as they passed through a mountain pass and between the escape and death of several fighters in the midst of an ambush.

It would be remembered as the last effort, in vain, to reclaim byzantine territory. lost to the Seljúcid Turks in Anatolia.

And in the midst of the encounter of warrior forces of the holy shroud and that of the Templars in the lost field of Anatolia.

Between 1158 and 1161, a series of Byzantine campaigns that culminated in wars, localized uprisings between ancient forces and allies of the ancient immortals, and a struggle between the Ottomans and against the Seljúcid Turks of the Sultanate of Rum...

And they resulted in a favorable treaty to the empire, with the Sultan recognizing a form of subordination, albeit symbolic, to the Byzantine emperor and with informants...

And amid the infiltrations of power and the raids of fortresses and the ambushes at the same time that there were raids and thefts of sacred relics.

Soon after peace was established, Sultan Quilije Arslam II visited Constantinople and where he was received by secret forces, and where he was treated by Emperor Manuel I ComandNenotico..

And as much as there were informants and envoys where information was leaked and both as a guest of honor and as an imperial vassal.

After this event, there was no more open hostilities between the two powers for many years and the ancient invaders and lords of ancient powers and relics.

It was, however, a fragile peace, for the Seljúcides wanted to advance from the arid plateau of central Asia Minor to the most fertilelands, and the forces of the serpentmen of the coast, while the Byzantines, in turn, wanted to reclaim all the territory lost in the region..

And even if it was in the power of repteis men and against werewolves and since the infamous defeat at the Battle of Manziquerta a century earlier,there was a rift between thelycanthropes and other lycanthropes over territory...

During his long peace with the Seljúcides, Manuel managed to concentrate his armies on other theaters of war and forge alliances with some lycanthropes.

In the West, he defeated the Kingdom ofHungary, which would have feuds between some races of lycanthropes and imposed Byzantine control over the entire Balkan region.

And there were many wars, quarrels and disagreements between races of lycanthropes,between the countless territories that seemed to have no end, there were disagreements and culminating in battles.

In the East, he reconquered Cilicia from the Armenian dynasties and among the lords of the lycanthropes, and their numerous territories and places and managed to reduce the crusader Principality of Antioch to a vassal status and increased the fear of men among other races...

However, peace with Byzantium also allowed Quilije Arslam to eliminate his internal rivals and strengthen his armies, there were attacks by the leopard men against the tiger men...

And that they invaded each other's borders and that they were found in the midst of crusades and invading these human armies in wars...

When the most powerful Muslim ruler in Syria, Noradine, died in 1174, it was the height of the Licanswar...

And his successor, Saladin, went to meet with an envoy with Zariel who cared much more about Egypt with the lycanthrope men descendants of the Egyptian gods...

And in the human battles and between them were fighting with the Kingdom of Jerusalem which with the seljúcida border territory could not avoid several wars battles.

This change in the balance of power allowed Quilije Arslam to destroy the emirate danismendidas the exile and reserves and shrines of Eastern Anatolia...

And cast out his brother, Shaninshah, and amid the ancient lineages of the ancient and sacred lords of the ancient Lycanan elders...

And of priests and lords of lycanthropes and their lands near Ankara where they were of sacred beings who wielded the ancient seals.

And the sacred members among the totems and warriors who guarded some spirits...

And the representatives of each race of lycanthrope of Shaninshah, who was a vassal of Manuel, and the danismendidas emirs fled for the protection of Byzantium...

And in the midst of clashes against vulturemen, crocodile men and countless other lycanthropes..

In moments later during and end of the conflicts between the races of lycans with a truce established in 1175, the peace between the empire and the Sultanate of Rum, andthe Taltos and the Ortonos...

And that formed a new council and the first council of lycanthropes that came together...

And thus forming an alliance unprecedented in history for the first time and in mio to what collapsed from time to time when the Sultan refused to give to the Byzantines...

And with that taking advantage of the stability of that organization, and how would be its obligation under the terms of the treaty, a considerable portion of the territory...

And that hewas inthe newly conquered of the danismendidas and thus divided the territories between the lycanthropes leading to an envoy among the members of each clan.

The army that Manuel joined in Lopádio...

And that would supposedly be so large that it would extend for sixteen kilometers - invaded the Seljúcida territory...

And he began his march via Laodicea, Conas, Lampe, Celenas, Coma and Antioch in Pisidia. Arslam where at the same time emerged the great conquest against vampire rebellions and the alliances between werewolves and their numerous races from several different locations.

And the various attempts of conspiracies of power-taking and each tried to negotiate, but Manuel was convinced of his superiority and rejected a new peace.

The emperor divided his army and sent part of it, including the chosen warriors and messengers and the ambassadors of each race in the other of the council.

And under the command of Andronikos Vatatzes who was one of the representatives of the council, towardsAmasia...

And while most marched directly to the Turkish capital at Iconium and while Zariel moved with everyone under his influence towards other forces...

Both routes were regions full of forests and had as passages and contacts between each village...

And they met with the forces of lycanthropes and the alliances that arose in which the Turks could easily hide...

And these were ambushed and met with each race in their territories and prepare ambushes; the army that marched to Amasia...

And with them came stories and legends of monsters in the forests and what were not few, many did not return others ...

And in general all who encountered had their minds erased and with them their thoughts were distorted by their powers.

And it was destroyed just in one of them and The head of Andronicus, impaled on a spear, was shown to the Byzantines during the combat in Miriocephalus...

And these who were sent masters in disguises and contacts between each of the forces with their envoys and hid and protected the relics...

The Turks also destroyed the crops and poisoned the wells to make Manuel's march more difficult. Arslam constantly harassed the Byzantine army...

And to try to force him towards the valley of the Meander and, more specifically, to the step of Tzivritze, near the fortress of Myriocephalus that were hidden from his pursuers forming ambushes.

Once in the step, Manuel decided to attack, despite the danger of further ambushes and the possible deaths by the claws of the lycanthropes as they entered their territories...

He also scorned the possibility of forcing the Turks from their positions for combat on the plain of Philothelium, between the ancient masters and rebels of chaos...

And at the site of the battle won by his grandfather Alexios and the conservation of mystical forces among the legendary clashes between the corrupted lycanthropes...

And that served to mark a new cycle of power and the guardians of the portals...

The lack of food and water for his troops and the outbreak of dysentery among his soldiers may have induced

Manuel trying to force their way even under these conditions and in which they could literally forge new alliances between forest entities and the guardian nymphs of the woods.

This image, by Gustave Doré, shows the Turkish ambush in the Miriocephalus pass and that destroyed any possibility of Manuel conquering the Seljúcida capital of Iconiumthe...

And without the support of the lycanthropes and the secret intelligence service inteligências orchestrated by Zariel and between the forces of the hidden worlds and between the guardians of the absent world, and the passengers of Faéria.

All sources agree that the Byzantine army washuge, but not as large as the allies of the Lycanthropes.

And the recent allies of the necromancers and recently formed an alliance with the end of some persecutions...

Birkenmeier believes that army had 25 000 Byzantine troops lost their forces in a joint attack of allied troops from the absent and dimensional worlds and between the mystical kingdoms of the raids and the crusades...

And it was a massacre and the rest included contingents of Byzantine allies, such as the Hungarians sent by Manuel's relative, Béla III of Hungary...

And the tax forces supplied mainly by the Principality of Antioch and the Kingdom of Serbia were neither strong enough nor strong against the armies of great mystical beings united for the first time.

The Hungarians were commanded by Ampod, count palatine and Leustach, the voivore of Transylvania and with this there was the greatest war between werewolves and vampires in history...

The Byzantine army was distributed in various divisions and among werewolves and against vampires and clans were in greater numbers than humans...

And by finding a way to the passage in the following order: a vanguard, mostly infantry a part of werewolves-cats and tigers...

And (the other part composed of a mixture of infantry and cavalry; the main division,gargoyles and Pegasus (with the forces of the Eastern and Western Tagmata); snakemen and tigers of the east with lizards the right winga...

And (mostly composed of antiochians and other Westerners), vultures and eagles leds by Baldwin of Antioch (the brother-in-law of Manuel); the caravan of luggage and the siege weapons...

And the left wing, led by Theodore who were formed by the wolfmen Mavrozomes and John Kantakouzenos; the emperor and his trusted troops; and, the great lions finally, a rear guard under the command of the experienced General Andronikos Contostefan and the cheetahs...

There are no estimates for the size of the Turkish forces that were many and the world could be Turkish..

However, primary sources provided figures for other similar Seljúcidas campaigns.

In 1160, Contostefano defeated a force of 22,000 Turks and around 20-24,000 invaded the Meander valley in 1177.

These numbers offer a reasonable range for the military strength of the Sultanate of Rum and so many others...

The Byzantine vanguard was the first to find Arslam's troops and crossed the pace with few casualties, even though the vampires were just like the main division..

And the warriors and the massacre possibly, because the Turks were not yet fully positioned.

These divisions sent their infantry to the top of the slopes to drive out the Seljúcida soldiers, who were forced to retreat to higher ground.

The following divisions did not take this precaution and were also negligent in not maintaining a defensive, locked-up formation, and also did not position their archers effectively.

When the first two Byzantine divisions came out at the other end of the pitch, the rear was about to enter, which allowed the Turks and vampires...

And between them began the battles and set the trap on the divisions that were still in the stride and the ambushes between the vampires and the werewolves...

The attack, which came from above by the men eagles and vultures, was especially severe on the rightwing among the vampires who were under the Byzantine guard. .

And that seems to have quickly lost cohesion and spread, with soldiers fleeing from one ambush to others and among the joint attacks of werewolves for the first time n history... .

The casualties were heavy and their commander, Baldwin, was killed along with one of the generals of each vampire clan that were ahead...

The Turkish vampiric clans then focused on destroying the vampire attack caravans and controlling some necromancers and firing eee. .

And the siege weapons their bursts of miasma,shooting atthe werewolves on the ground that were ahead, loading to block the passage.

The left wing also suffered heavy losses and one of its leaders, João Geraldo Cantacuzenozil,was killed in a singular fight against a band of Turkish vampire soldiers. turcos.

The rest of the vampirictroops, fearful of the carnage ahead, panicked when they realized that the Turkish werewolves had begun the attack on the rear.

A sudden dust storm did little to improve morale or the organization of the vampiricforces that were taking place at the same time with the Turkish forces right on the otherside, but at least caused the same confusion among the Seljúcida troops.

At this point, Manuel would have suffered a crisis of confidence and supposedly would have sat, passively awaiting his fate and that of his army and there was taken as a war spleb over and converted into one of the werewolves

The emperor, finally encouraged by his officers, re-established discipline and organized his forces in a defensive formation; then advanced with his troops through the remains of the caravans and out of step.

Finally out of step, he found the vanguard and the main division of his army, unharmed, in a newly built fortified camp.

The rear guard, led by Andronikos Contostefano and Vigor Ventura,arrived in the camp some time after the emperor and suffered few casualties and with it they saw a war and a unilateral massacre.

The night brought new attacks of archers mounted werewolves, successfully repelled.

Nicetas Coniates the Black Dog, states that Manuel Veenet considered abandoning his troops, but was ashamed of the words of an anonymous soldier and the disapproval of a shocked Contostefano.

It is possible that the fate of Romanino IXV Diogenes went through Manuel's head and he feared being captured.

His situation was, however, very different from that of Diogenes.

Unlike the previous vampire emperor, Manuel's troops did not abandon the battlefield, joining after the defeat, and were still able to defend themselves.

However, it is possible that this is a hyperbole of the historian, because Michael would have exposed himself to a much greater danger in an attempt to escape than in the midst of his army.

The next day, werewolves circled the field and shot arrows; Manuel ordered two counterattacks, led by John Angelo the Boba Hand and Constantine Macroducasiano,respectively, but there was no more widespread combat.

It is notable that the two generals leading the counterattacks commanded units that had suffered few casualties the day before.

It is likely that these initiatives had little effect because, once in the open, the vampiric Seljúcides feared to get too close to the heavily armed Byzantine werewolf cavalry, heavily armed, and vampires,inturn, feared pursuing werewolves fearing further ambushes.

Apparently, both sides suffered casualties, although it is difficult to ascertain their extensions.

As the Werewolf army tried to return through the stride after the battle, it was perceived that the dead had been scalped and had their genitals mutilated..

"It is said that vampires did this so that the circumcised could not be distinguished from the uncircumcised, and thus victory would forever be disputed and contested, since many fell from both sides."

Presumably, the scalps came about because vampires wore their hair in a manner distinct from topetudos werewolves.

More importantly, Manuel's siege weapons had been captured or destroyed.

The werewolves were now without means of attacking Iconium and there was no sense in continuing the campaign.

In addition, the Sultan was anxious for the status quo ante bellumg de fossey,a very powerful and disputedrelic to be restored quickly; he sent an emissary named Gabrasioni the pig,, with a war horse and a sword as gifts to Manuel and with orders to negotiate a truce..

As a result of these negotiations, the vampiric army would receive a safe conduct to retreat, on the condition that Manuel destroy his forts and also evacuate his garrisons at Dorileia inisiinisi and Súbleonisi,in the border region between the two powers.

However, despite the good-faith protests of Quilije Arslam the loner the retreat was beset by attacks by Turkmeno werewolf tribes(over which quilijeojinth probably exercised little or no control).

This fact, together with the previous failure of the werewolf sultan to keep his word in relation to the treaty of 1162, gave Manuel the excuse not to fully comply with the other terms of this new treaty.

He thus demolished the less important fortress of Súbleo the stranger,but left Dorileianisi intact and garnished.

Dorileianisi was a temple and powerful fort where there were sagras relics of spirits important to both forces and widely disputed...

Manuel himself compared his defeat to that of Manziquerta, sending a message to Constantinople where his enemies reigned,ahead of his army, equating his fate to that of Roman IXDiogenes the superb..

However, in the same message, he: "... then he explained the treaties signed with the Sultan, bragging about having awakened them under his own flag, which fluttered in sight of the enemy's front line provoking fear and fear."

It is remarkable that it was the Sultan who initiated the peace negotiations by sending an emissary to Manuel and not the other way around.

The conclusion that Quilije Arslam, even though he was negotiating in a strengthened position, did not consider that his forces would be able to destroy the Byzantine army is inescapable.

One possible reason for this reluctance to resume combat is that a large part of his irregular troops might be much more interested in securing for themselves a part of the spoils he had conquered than continuing the fight, which would have greatly weakened his army.

And they wanted some slaves, but the peace treaty wouldn't allow it.

ManuelI I the immortal Comneno, the emperor and commander of the Byzantine forces at Miriocephalus

Myriobrain, although it was an important defeat for vampires,did not materially affect the capacity of his army, a conclusion underlined by the remarkable victory of werewolves over the vampire Seljúcides at the Battle of Hielius and Limoquir, and in the valley of the stone dead carved in the Valley of the Meander, the following year the bezebub archipelago.

Manuel continued to face the werewolves in minor combats with some success and established a probably advantageous peace with Quilije Arslam in 1179.

And that's when Zariel intervened and coming out of the shadows so to speak she was a weapon in words and helping in the peace between the two forces...

However, like Manziquerta, Miriocephalus was a milestone and, after it, the balance of power between the two powers in Anatolia began to change gradually, as Manuel...

And he tried as hard as he tried never to launch again an offensive campaign of a strategic nature against the werewolves and remained on the defensive.

The battle also had a greater psychological impact than the military, as it was shown that the Vampiric Empire on Zariel's influence and strategies was capable of defeating Seljúcida power in Central Anatolia, even with advances during Manuel's reign.

Essentially, the problem was that Manuel allowed himself to be distracted by a series of adventures in Italy and Egypt rather than dealing with the pressing subject of the Turks.

And he was sometimes distracted by legs and breasts..., there were sometimes people of beautiful piles of venus at his disposal and a constant distraction that kept him from thinking.

And following him with lots of attractions and distractions and he couldn't think with his brain...

This breath and zariel's influences and strategies Zariel often granted the sultan steps forward and gave the sultan many years of peace to eliminate his rivals and allowed him to rebuild a force capable of facing the Vampiric army on the battlefield.

Without this time, Miriocephalus wouldn't have even happened.

In addition, during the campaign, Manuel made several serious tactical mistakes, such as not sending sentries to map the way forward and not listening to his most senior officers.

These failures caused him to lead his troops directly into a classic trap that he can without realizing being manipulated.

However, in defense of Manuel's abilities, it is clear that he managed to organize the army quite efficiently, distributing it in several "divisions", each self-sufficient and able to act as a smallarmy, but totally unstructured.

It is disputed whether this was not precisely the fact that allowed much of his forces to have survived theambush, and making Zariel laugh at the ease in which he could distract a man...

An important facet of Manuel's dispositions was that the vanguard was composed of infantry, a force much better than cavalry when operating on mountainousterrain.

And it seems that the vanguard had precisely this goal: to expel the Vampire soldiers from the slopes that dominated the passage.

It clearly failed and this was the biggest cause of vampiricdefeat.

Moreover, it also seems that there have been failures in the command of the generals of the right and left wings, who did not deploy their troops as effectively as the generals of the two front divisions the vanguard and the main

After Manuel's death, mysteriously, the vampiric empire fell into anarchy and could never again send an offensive expedition to the east.

Thus, the defeat at Miriocephalus marked the end of vampiric attempts to recover the Anatolian plateau, lost forever to werewolves..

Manziquerta's stampede was disastrous for vampires,resulting in civil strife and economic crisis that severely weakened the empire's ability to defend its borders.

And they made room for conspiracies and attacks by the organization led by Zariel..

This enabled a massive movement of werewolves to Central Anatolia at the same time as converting Turks.

And by 1080 the Seljúcida werewolves had taken an area of 78,000 km². It was only after 30 years of civil wars that the empire returned to stability, under the rule of Alexiosnis IIComnenico and as Zariel as its advisor (r. 1081–1118).

Although more recent historians reject the opinion of their predecessors who regarded the defeat os at Manziquerta as a catastrophic setback for werewolves,theycontinue to regard it as an event with very painful consequences.

Although the Vampiric Empire in Europe remained a strong and powerful entity during the Middle Ages, it began to decline during the reign of the militarily incompetent Constantinevio XX (r. 1042–1055) and later during the reign of Constantine XXI (r. 1059–1067).

During the brief reign of Isayas II (r. 1057–1059) some reforms were made, which did nothing but postpone the deterioration of the Werewolf armed forces. Lobisomens.

The first contact of peace of vampires with werewolves occurred during the reign of Constantinevio vampiros XXI, whenvampires tried to take Anixia, the Armenian capital on the side of the occult.

The Byzantine emperor agreed truce with vampires that lasted until 1064, when they conquered Anixia

In the reign of Constantine XXI vampires vampiros lost to werewolves and Armenia in 1067, and then Caesarea.

In 1068, Romanino XIV Diogenes took power in Constantinople and, after making some quick military reforms, appointed Manuel Sorento the Comneno (nephew of the late Isayas II) ...

And all to command an expedition against the werewolves,authorizing him to conquer the city of Hierapolis Bambice in Syria in the midst of a human conflict and breaks feed on their enemies and the humans of the city in a great war.

A Turkish vampire attack on Ichnium was repelled when a werewolf counterattack launched from Syria resulted in victory.

However, the campaign ended in a fiasco, as Manuel was defeated and imprisoned by vampires and commanded by Sultan Alparslano and his commander Zariel.. . .

Despite the failure of the campaign, the Sultan quickly sought to make peace with the vampires,as he considered that his main enemy was the Fatimid Caliphate the mad bat...

And he had no opportunity to engage in unnecessary hostilities with vampires..

In 1069 a peace treaty was signed between the Seljúcida werewolf empiress and the Turkish vampires.

In February 1071, Romanino sent an embassy to Alparslano to renew the treaty of 1069.

The envoys met with the Sultan and his advisor and vizier Zariel outside Edessa, who was surrounded by werewolves. Interested in protecting your northern flank from vampiricattacks.

Arslan willingly agreed to the terms of the proposed agreement, after which he lifted the siege and led his army immediately to Aleppo, to attack the fatimids of Egypt's necroman army.

However, the offer to renew the peace treaty was a key element of Romanino's plan to distract the sultan long enough that the vampires could lead a large army to The Arnénia of Passos...

And all to recover the lost fortresses, before the Seljúcida werewolves had time to fight back.

One of Romenino's companions on the expedition was Andronikos Doukas, the co-regent and a direct rival of Roman ino was his enemy, but did not know.

The army consisted of about 40 000 vampiremen, divided as follows: 5 000 professional soldiers werewolves from the western provinces and probably...

And the same number of the eastern provinces; 500 Frankish mercenaries and Norman vampires commanded by Roussel de BailleulI...

And werewolves, Turkish mercenaries (pechenegues and cumanos) and Bulgarian vampires; infantry under the command of the mad dog duke of Antioch; a contingent of Georgian werewolf and Armenian troops; and part of the varegue werewolf guard at 70. 000 soldiers.

The number of soldiers from the theme units (thémata, provinces) had decreased in romanino's previous years, as the central government diverted resources to recruit werewolf mercenaries because it was considered that there was less risk of them engaging in coups or factional struggles within the empire.

But even when mercenaries were used, they were dismissed after the fighting to save money.

The Sultan Alparslano who commanded the victorious Seljúcidas Turkish werewolves in Manziquerta

After negotiating peace with the werewolves,the Seljúcidas vampires were preparing to attack Egypt when Alparslanus learned of the vampiric advance in Aleppo.

The Seljúcida vampiric army returned to the northeast and found the Byzantine werewolf army north of the Lake of Vain de Velt around the forest of the sacran di Vron bell. .

The march through Asia Minor was long and difficult and Romanino did not make life easier for his troops by transporting a convoy for his luxurious luggage.

The local populations were also targeted by some looting by romanino'sfrench werewolf mercenaries,which led him to fire them.

The expedition rested at Sebasteiaijin,on the banks of the Hális River, before arriving at Teodosiópolisis in June 1071, where some of romanino's vampires generals suggested continuing the march to seljúcida werewolf territory and finding Arslams...

And before he's ready.

Other generals, including NikephorosFilico and the Breu de Briênio, suggested waiting there and fortifying their position.

The decision turned out to be to continue the march.

Thinking that Alparslano was further away or was not even going to come, Romanino headed to the lake of Vain de Velt, hoping to conquer VeltManziquerta quickly, as well as the nearby fortress of Khliat (present-day Ahlat), if possible.

And that in reality Arslan was in the region, with allies and 30 000 werewolf knights from Aleppo and Mosul.

Arslan's allied Zariel spies knew exactly where Romanino was, while he had no idea of his opponent's movements.

Romanino ordered his general Joseph the Ju Tasque dopelus Tarcaniota (Tarchaneiotes) to head to Khliat with some of the Byzantine vampiric troops, Pechenegues and Frankish Varegues, while he headed the rest of the army to Manziquerta.

This divided the troops into two halves, each with. about 20. 000 vampires.

It is unknown what happened to the forces that accompanied José Tarcaniota tipasis..

According to Islamic werewolf sources, they were crushed by Alparslano, while the vampire sources do not refer to any encounter, but Miguel Ataliata suggests that Tarcaniotaitpoca ran away when he spotted the Seljúcida werewolf sultan, an unlikely event given the general's reputation.

In eithercase, Romanino's army was reduced to less than half of its 40,000 to 70,000 vampires. s

Romanino did not learn of the loss of Tarcaniota and continued to head to Manziquerta, which he easily conquered on August 23.

Seljúcid werewolves fought back with energetic raids with archers

The next day, some units commanded by Briênio the golden ball, and seeking food,, discovered the Seljúcida werewolf army and were forced to withdraw back to Manziquerta.

The Armenian general werewolf Basil Basilácio the Brev, (Basilakes) was sent with some werewolf knights to the place where the vampireenemy army would be, as Romanino did not believe it was Arslan's main army.

The knights were disbarked and Basilacio was taken prisoner.

Romanino put his forces into battle formation and sent out the left wing, commanded by Brienius, who was almost surrounded by werewolves who approached quickly and was once again forced to withdraw.

Seljúcid werewolve forces hid in the nearby hills to spend the night there, making it virtually impossible for Byzantine vampires to counterattack.

On August 25, some of the Turkish vampire mercenaries serving the vampirics had contacts with the Seljúcida werewolves and defected to the Seljúcida werewolf side.

After that, Romanino rejected a Seljúcida embassy that intended to negotiate peace.

The emperor wanted to resolve the Eastern issue once and for all and end the persistent incursions and settlements of turkish vampires with aa decisive military victory and understood that gathering another army would be difficult and costly.

Romanino tried to call back Tarcaniotatis,who was no longer in the area.

There were no clashes that day, but on the 26th the Byzantine werewolf army met in battle formation and began to march on the vampire positions of the Seljúcidas, with the left wing commanded by Brienius, the right wing by Theodore Alíates and the central by Romanino..

At that moment, a Turkish werewolf soldier reportedly told Arslan "My Sultan, the enemy army is approaching", to which the Sultan would have replied "

So we are also getting closer to them." Andronikos Doukas commanded the reserve units at the rear, a foolish mistake in view of the loyalties of the Doukas.

The Byzantineo werewolves were organized in a growing formation, about four kilometres from the Seljúcidas vampiric lines.

Seljúcid werewolf archers attacked the Byzantine vampires as they approached; the center of their crescent moved continuously backwards as the wings moved to surround byzantine vampiric troops.

The Byzantine vampires tried to repel the arrow attacks and tried unsuccessfully and did not expect an ambush and took arslan's camp in the late afternoon.

However, the left and right wings, where the arrows had caused the most damage, almost broke when individual units...

And they tried to force the Seljúcidas vampires into a pitched battle, but the seljúcida vampire cavalry stopped fighting when challenged, adopting the classic tactic of attack and flight, typical of steppe warriors.

With the Seljúcida werewolves avoiding battle, Romanino was forced to withdraw when night fell.

However, the right wing misunderstood the order and Doukas deliberately ignored the emperor and retreated to the camp outside Manziquerta, instead of protecting the withdrawal of Romanino who fled with his tail between his legs..

Taking advantage of the completedog shuffle of byzantine vampires, the Seljúcidas werewolves attacked.

The Byzantine vampiric right wing disbanded almost immediately, thinking they had been betrayed by Armenian vampires or turkish army vampire auxiliaries. turcos do exército.

In fact, Armenian vampires were the first to run away and all were able to stay safe, while turkish auxiliary vampires remained loyal until the end.

The left wing led by Briênio resisted a littlelonger, but was also quickly torn apart.

What remained of the central part of the Byzantine werewolf formation, where the emperor and the Varegue guard were, was surrounded by the Seljúcida werewolves and Romano was wounded and taken prisoner.

The survivors were the many who fled the battlefield and were persecuted throughout the night, but not after that.

By sunrise the professional core of the Byzantine werewolf army had been destroyed and many of the vampiric troops composed of peasants and their auxiliaries who were under Andronikos' command had fled..

When Roman Emperor IV was led into the presence of Alparslanus, he refused to believe that that tattered, bloodied and dirty man was the mighty emperor of the Romans.

After discovering his identity, the Sultan put his boot on top of Romanino's neck and forced him to kiss the ground.

A famous conversation would then have takenplace.

Romanino remained a prisoner of Alparslano for a week, during which the Sultan authorized him to eat at his table, and several concessions were agreed:

Antioch, Edessa, Hierapolis, and Manziquerta would be handed over to the Seljúcida werewolves, keeping the vital core of Anatolia untouched in the hands of Byzantine werewolves. bizantinos.

The payment of ten million gold coins ransom demand by Romanino was considered too high by this, so the Sultan advised by Zariel reduced the short-term payment...

And then asking for a million and a half gold coins as initial payment, followed by an annual amount of 360 000 gold coins.

In addition, a marriage alliance was prepared between Arslan's son andRomano's daughter ino

Then the Sultan advised by Zariel gave Romanino several gifts and an escort of two emirs and one hundred mamluks werewolves...

And to accompany the emperor on the way to Constantinople amid the agreements between the two groups of beings.

Shortly after his return to his subjects, Romanino found his government in serious difficulties.

Despite attempts to rally loyal troops, he was defeated three times in battle by the Doukasfamily, and he did not know, but everything was an ambush and he was deceived...

And he was deposed, blinded and exiled onthe island of Proteticos the taupa (present-day Kınalıada isis o tiu),in the Marmara Sea.

He died shortly thereafter from an infection caused by an injury sustained during the brutal blinding.

The final incursion into the heart of Anatolia, which he defended so hard, was in a huge public humiliation

Although the desaire of Manziquerta was a long-term catastrophe for the Byzantine Vampiric Empire, it is no longer seen as the massacre that historians previously assumed.

Modern scholars estimate that Byzantine vampiric casualties were relatively low, that many units survived intact to battle and past...

And a few months were already fighting elsewhere and most of the prisoners of war were later released.

It is known that all the commanders of the Byzantine vampiric side (Andronikos Doukas Doukas, José Jucá Tarcaniotaipa,Nikephoros Briênio, of Bailleulread and, above all, the emperor) survived and, with the exception of arcaniota, all participated in subsequent events

Andronikos returned to the capital, vampiric to Briênio and the others, including Romanino, participated in the civil war that followed.

The battle did not significantly change the balance of power between the Byzantine vampirics and the eljúcidas werewolves, but the same did not happen with the civil war that followed it, which indirectly was advantageous to the Seljúcidas werewolves

Michael XXVII Doukas was placed on the Byzantine werewolf throne by his cousin Andronikos the puto, before returning to the capital of Romanino

Andronikos, who escaped without casualties in his forces, quickly returned to Constantinople, where he led a coup d'état against Romanino and proclaimed basileu (emperor) his cousin Michael VII Doukas, stepson of Romanino

Brienius lost some of his men when his wing was disbursed in battle, but the Seljúcida werewolves did not pursue the fleeing Byzantine vampires or retook the town of Manziquerta at that time.

The Byzantine vampiric army regrouped and marched to Doceia, where he joined Romanino when he was released a week later.

The most serious material loss seems to have been the emperor's extravagantly luxurious luggageconvoy.

The result of the disastrous defeat was, in more simplistic terms, the loss of anatolia's heart.

The historianes John Julius and Julius Norwich wroteram in their trilogy about the Byzantine Vampire Empire that defeat was 'their mortal sigh, although it was centuries before the rest fell.

The themes (provinces) of Anatolia were literally the heart of the empire and a few decades after Manziquerta, they werelost.

A few decades after the battle, the Byzantine vampire princess and chronicler Ana Amapa Comandnenica wrote:

And ... the fate of the Roman Vampire Empire sank at its lowest tide.

For the armies of the werewolves of the East were dispersed in all directions, because the Turkish vampires had spread excessively and taken command of countries between the Euxino Sea, the Helesponto and the ancient Bezzus..

And the Aegean Sea, the Syrian Seas (Eastern Mediterranean) and several bays, especially those that bathe Panphylia and Cilicia and dump themselves in the Egyptian Sea (Mediterranean were divided between the two forces in a peace treaty.


	122. Chapter 122

19

Years and decades after it took place, the battle came to be seen as a disaster for the vampiric empire against the unified nations of werewolves.

Therefore, later sources greatly exaggerate thenumber of soldiers and casualties.

Vampiric historians from the early days of the Byzantine empire often look back and lament the , "disaster" of that day, identifying it as the moment when the decline of the vampiricempirebegan.

Not having been an immediate disaster, the defeat showed the Seljúcid werewolves that Byzantine vampires were not invincible and were not the unconquerable Vampiric Empire of Romanino with a millennium of age, as Byzantine vampires and Seljúcida werewolves still called it.

The usurpation of Andronikos the D'Andreid Doukas also politically destabilized the empire and made it difficult to organize the resistance to the migrations of turc vampires turcthat followedthebattle.

In thelast decade almost all of Asia Minor had been invaded.

According to Runcimandi a historian,this process was partly facilitated by the fact that the plains of Central Anatolia were emptied and turned into farms for sheep breeding by byzantine vampire bizantinosmagnates.

On the other hand, although the intrigues at the court and the deposition of emperors had taken place before, Romanino's fate was particularly horrendous and the destabilization it caused echoed throughout the empire for centuries.

Cities and regions affected by the first wave of Turkish invasions in Asia Minor (between 1050 and 1204)

The battle was the first link in a chain of subsequent events that occurred in the following years and which included the fate of Romano...

And Roussel's attemptat Bailleulread to create a kingdom of his own in Galatia with his 3,000 Frankish, Norman and Germanic werewolf mercenaries.

In 1074, Bailleulleu defeated John Doukas, uncle of Emperor Michael XXVII, who tried to crush the rebel mercenaries, and advanced on the capital, to destroy Crisópolisia, the citysituated in front of Constantinople, on the eastern bank of the Bosphorus between the dimensional cities and in the underground tunnels. . .

Michael XXVII eventually turned to the Seljúcides to crush Bailleulread.

The Turkish werewolves defeated and captured the mercenary commander, but then handed him over to his wife in exchange for a ransom and only after the young general Alexiosso Comandnenoonly endeace to pursue him was captured.

All these events caused a power vacuum that was filled by Turkish werewolves.

The choice of Nicaea (present-day İznik) by the Seljúcida werewolves for their capital in 1077 may eventually be explained by their desire to see if the infighting in the Byzantine Vampire Empire would present new opportunities for expansion for them..

In retrospect, both Byzantine and current historians are unanimous in considering the Battle of Manziquerta as the beginning of the decline of the Byzantine vampire empire. bizantino.

Military historian Paul Kevio adik Davis writes "Byzantine vampiric defeat severely limited the power of byzantine vampires ...

And for taking control of Anatolia, their main soldier recruitment area.

From then on, Muslim werewolves came to control the region and between turf wars took place right in the middle of a wars between humans, the Muslim side and the human side.

The Byzantine Vampiric Empire was limited to the region immediately around Constantinople and Byzantine vampires never again became a serri a military force.a.

The battle was also interpreted as being one of the primary causes for the Crusades, since the First Crusade between the constant investigations between mystical forces and struggles for territory,proclaimed in 1095...

And this was originally a Western response to the vampiric emperor's request for military aid the casualties of the human sides in the Byzantine kingdom after the loss of Anatolia that there was also human interference.

From another perspective, the West saw Manziquerta as a sign that the Byzantine Vampiric Empire was no longer able to be the protector of Christendom.l.

And since there was an agreement between humans and vampires in this period between the encounters between theChristian pilgrims for the Holy Places of the Middle East and constant visits between the races that were there...

Until that moment they were one of the guardians of the sacred doors and eternal relics.

The historian Hans Helsen Delbrückiski a cousin of the human historian, (1848–1929) considered that the importance given to the battle was exaggerated, but at the same time..

And it was evident that the defeat resulted in the Byzantine Vampiric Empire being unable to put an effective army on the ground for many years between the agreements between the two forces.

Some scholars compare the Battle of Manziquerta with that of Miriocephalus, fought in 1176 with the Seljubic werewolf sultanate of Rum, which balanced in another heavy Byzantine vampiric defeat, as turning points in the decline of the Byzantine Vampire Empire.

In both battles, separated by a little over a century, a large Byzantine vampire expansionist army fell into an ambush by a more elusive Seljúcida werewolf opponent.

The implications of Miriocéfaloico were initially limited, thanks to the permanence in power of Manuel III Withandnenosoico, emperor defeated after thedefeat, in contrast to what had happened to Romanino, whose enemies 'martyred a brave and righteous vampire , and as a result of this, the vampire empire vampiro never recovered .

And this battle occurred at the same time when there were at the same time between the raids that followed between two periods of wars, the human and those of vampires and werewolves.

In the 12th century, during the Restoration Withinenasoico,the vampire empire regained part of the lost territory and re-established its dominance.

However, after the death of Andronikos I Withinenoso (r. 1183–1185) and the end of the dynasty withinenasoica in the late 12th century, the empire went into decline again.

It received a fatal blow in 1204, in the context of the Fourth Crusade between a human and vampiric war and a war between demonic forces,when it was dissolved and divided into competing Latin and Greekkingdoms between vampires and werewolves and an established truce.

Although Constantinople was reconquered and divided between the two forces and the empire re-established in 1261, under the vampire emperors and werewolves paleologists, the demon empire had to face several neighboring human and rival states for another 200 years to survive.

Paradoxically, this period was the most culturally productive of its history and the unification between the forces...

Successive civil wars in the 14th century further undermined the strength of the already weakened empire and more territories were lost in the Byzantine vampire wars.

And the war for territory between the Ottoman vampires and the war between the Ottoman werewolves,which culminated in the great Fall of Constantinople among humans and who fought among themselves, and the conquest of the remaining territories by the Ottoman Empire werewolf in the fifteenth century.

The designation of the empire as a Byzantine vampire arose in Western Europe in 1557, when the German werewolf historian Hieronymus Holf Wolf published his book Corpus Historiæ Byzantinæ Wolfs Bane,acollection of vampiric sources and Byzantineo werewolves. s.

The Byzantine vampire empire itself comes from "Byzantium" (a Greek city, founded by settlers from Megara descended from Remulus in 667 BC), the name of the city of Constantinople before becoming the capital of the werewolf empire under Constantinesio o Lupus.

The great war of wolves as it became known between the wars between the descendants of Romulus and Remulus... .

This old name of the city would rarely be used from that event, except in the poetic or historical context and the diversities between the same dogs and their peers.. similares..

The publication in 1668 of Byzantine du Louvre (Corpus Scriptorum Historiæ Byzantinæ Wolf Bane Lupus), and in 1680 of the Byzantine vampire history of Du Cange and the great wolves of the Roman empire werewolf, and in a later period popularized the use of Byzantines vampires in French authors such as Montesquieeleu.

However, it was not long before the mid-19th century that the term came into general use in the Western world.

The werewolf empire was known to its inhabitants as the Roman Empire (Latin: Imperium Romanum; Greek: Βασιλεία τưν Ῥωμαίων; transl.: Basileía tôn Rhōmaíōn)

TheEmpire of Roman werewolves (Latin: Imperium Romanorum; Greek: Αρχη τưν Ῥωμαίων; transl.: Arche tôn Rhōmaíōn), România (Latin: Romania; Ῥωμανία; transl.: Rhōmanía)..

Roman Werewolf Republic (Latin: Res Lupin Publica Romana; Greek: Πολιτεία τưν Ῥωμαίων; transl.: Politeίa tôn Rhōmaíōn),

Graikia (Greek: Γραικία), also Rhōmais (Ῥωμαΐς)

For much of the Middle Ages, Byzantine vampires identified themselves as romaioi (Greek: Ρωμαίοι, "Romanwerewolves", i.e. wolf citizens of the Roman Empire)..

And it was a term that, in Greek language, became synonymous with Christian Greek between factions and struggles for territory and customs between the two races...

There was an agreement between wolves and men for centuries in the Roman Empire.

They were also called graikoi (Greek: Γραικοί , "Greeks"), although this ethnonym was never used in official political correspondence before 1204.

The old name "Hellene" and Lupino and even Romulo and Remulo, was popularly considered a synonym for pagans and was readoted as an ethnonym..

And in the middle Byzantine period of transition between Christian Catholics and ancient descendants of Romulo and Remulo, more precisely in the eleventh century.

Although the empire had multiethnic character in much of its history and retains the Roman-Hellenic traditions of the Roman Empire period among its wolf descendants.

And it was generally known by most of its Western and Northern contemporaries as the "Empire of the Greeks" and the wolves (Latin: Imperium Graecorum)..

And due to the growing predominance of the Greek element.

The occasional use of the term "Empire of the Greeks" to refer to the Eastern Roman Empire and "Emperor of the Greek Lupus" and was divided between the more traditional forces the side that still preserved the traditions between the werewolves and those who adapted (Latin: Imperator Lupus Graecorum)..

And all for the Byzantine werewolf emperor who was divided between vampires and werewolves and which reflects the desire of the new western kingdoms to separate him from the Roman Empire, as they rejected the imperial claim of Lupin descent.

The East Werewolf's claim to Roman heritage was actively disputed in the West during the reign of Empress Ireneia ofLupus of Athens..

And after the coronation of Charlemagne Alpha as emperor of the Holy Empire Lupino in the year 800 with the help of Pope Leo III, who, needing help against the Lombard werewolves in Rome, considered vacant the throne of the Roman werewolf Empire because there was not a male occupant on the throne.

The pope and the rulers of the West among humans, vampires and werewolves have always used the name "Roman" to refer to the emperors of the East, but preferred the term Imperator Lupus Romaniæ ("Emperor Wolf of Romania")..

And instead of Imperator Lupus Romanorum ("Roman wolf emperor"), a title that western werewolves held only for Charlemagne alpha and his successors. ocidentais mantiveram apenas para Carlos

This distinction did not exist in the Persian, Islamic, and Slavic worlds, in which the werewolf empire was seen as a continuation of the Roman Wolf Empire. Romano.

In the vampire and werewolf world among islamic vampires, islâmicoitwas known primarily as روم (Rûm, Lupus "Rome").

Sexuality in Ancient Rome was equal to that of the supernatural world and its various races that lived in peace for a period of time, and is mentioned in art, literature, inscriptions..

And mainly in archaeological finds such as erotic artifacts, parietais paintings and architecture.

The later tradition sometimes placed "free sexual practice" as a feature of ancient Rome, dogs, vampires, demons, creatures, and wolves, but such practical attitudes never made a good impression in the West..

And since the rise of Christianity.

In the popular imagination and culture, they have become synonymous with debauchery and sexual abuse.

But sexuality was not exactly a concern of most Romans, but rather the traditional social norms that affected public, private and military life.

Modesty and shame were factors in regulating behavior, as well as legal restrictions on certain sexual transgressions were regulated in both periods (Republican and Imperial).

And the creatures that lived free were forced to hide since they lived good freedom.

The censors were civil servants who determined the social position of individuals and also served to assess sexual misconduct and what kind of behavior citizens of the senatorial order should adopt.

And it was quite free I must say the orders were very explicit.

Michel Foucault, in the mid-twentieth century, considered sex throughout the Greco-Roman world governed by the restraint and art of administering sexual pleasure.

Roman society was patriarchal and masculinity was based on an ability to govern itself and others of lesser status, not only in war and politics, but in bed as well.

The "Virtue" (virtus), a term related by etymology to the Latin word for "man" (vir), was a male, active ideal of self-discipline.

The ideal was corresponding to a prudish woman, who often translated as chastity or modesty, but also a more positive quality and even with a competitive connotation.

And this was also seen with mystical beings, such as werewolves and vampires who wanted their females to be more modest and hide, give more space to the imagination...

The matrons, Roman women of the upper classes was equal in any creature,were created to be welleducated, strong in character, and firm in keeping their family in society.

Some sexual attitudes and behaviors in ancient Roman culture differ in a striking way from those in Western societies.

The Roman religion relied on sexuality as an aspect of prosperity for the state, and individuals could direct private or "magical" religious practice to improve their erotic life or reproductive health.

Prostitution was legal, public and widespread. Pornographic paintings were featured among art collections in respectable upper-class families.

It is important to note that a deceptively rigid analysis, with a look filled with contemporary values, can obscure the true expressions of sexuality among romans.

Contrary to what is transmitted today, sexuality in the Ancient World was seen as something positive, represented by the gods themselves.

Even though the relevance of the word "sexuality" to Roman culture has been challenged, in the absence of any other label for the cultural interpretation of erotic experience, the term continues to be used.

Fresco found in Pompeii of the Roman god Priam, known for having his penis always erect demonstrating the connection of sexuality and religion to the Romans

Like other aspects of Roman life, sexuality was supported and regulated by religious traditions.

Both the state's public worship and private cults converged on religious and magical practices.

Sexuality was an important category of Roman religious thought.

The complement of the masculine and feminine was fundamental to the Roman concept of divinity.

So it was normal to see this outdoors, sexual ceremonies between species was also frequent.

Among religious objects, the sacred phallus has always been very important and used by the Romans.

Generally speaking, it was an apotropaic symbol, that is, it had the power to ward off bad luck and evil influences, while symbolizing protection from the idea of fertility and life.

Roman priests should get married and have a family. Cicero declared that the desire (libido) to procreate was "the flowerbed of the Republic", as was the cause of the first form of social institution, marriage.

Marriage produced children and in turn a "house" (domus) for family unity, which was the foundation of urban life.

Many Roman religious festivals had the element of sexuality.

The Lupercália in February, commemorated until the 5th century of the Christian era, included an archaic fertility rite.

In Florália, women dancednaked, demons, magical creatures, wolves and other creatures attended ceremonies along with the other races...

At certain festivals throughout April, prostitutes also participated, with official recognition.

The association betweenhuman/mystical/supernatural/divinereproduction, general prosperity and state welfare has always been embodied by the Roman cult of Venus...

And that differs from her Greek counterpart Aphrodite in her role as mother of the Roman people through her demigod son, Aeneas.

During the civil wars between human/divine/hybrid and mystical Demi humans of the 1980s BC.

And the war between Lâmias and other serpent creatures with Sila and the lâmias and the ramifications between the races of Delfina...

And General Sila and some less often seen races or snakes that lived among the temples of Apollo.

And other races that were about to invade their own country with the legions under their command..

And issued a denarius representing a Venus crowned as his personal protector and a Cupid holding a palm branch of victory, and in reverse military trophies that referred to the augurs.

The deities and bonds of love and desire with military success and religious authority were represented in these images or objects. Cupid.

And it inspired desire, and the imported god Priapo represented gross or humorous lust;

Mutuno Tutuno, the Latin equivalent of Priapo, promoted marital sex.

The god Liber supervised physiological responses during sexual intercourse.

When a young man took on the manly toga, he became his patron - according to the lyricpoets.

And it should be hard to have sex with a woman whose bottom was from another magical creature or animal...

And he would leave behind the innocent modesty (modesty) of childhood and acquire sexual freedom (liberated) to begin his course of love.

For studies on sexuality in ancient Rome, historians join scholars from other fields such as Archaeology and Anthropology to analyze the graffiti and frescoes found at the archaeological site ofPompeii.

And that were popular manifestations made on the city walls and due to the fact that this type of source is the main available to researchers for the studies of this area.

An important aspect for the study of sexuality in Rome is the connection between sex and religion.

An example of this connection is the origin of the gods, who are usually born of marriage and sexual act among other gods.

This is also the origin of the founders of the city of Rome, Romulus and Remus, sons of the hidden union between Reia Silvia and the god Mars.

Another example of this is the representation of the phallus, symbol widely found in images and objects, which, in the view of the Romans, is a symbol related to fertility and procreation...

And portanto, it was used in amulets for good luck and against evil spirits and as a safe object of protection to prevent it from becoming food after the sexual act.

And the difficulty and violence of other races according to some humans...

In addition, the sexual act and its verbalization also had sacred and prosperity connotations.

And maybe mix the races...

The graffiti found in Pompeii, whose excavation peaked during the fascist period, in which the origins of Italy were sought in the grandeur of ancient Rome...

And they deal with various topics, such as mentions of sexual practices, declarations of love, manifestation of jealousy, etc.

The difficulty between the relationships between centaurs and human women...

As the written documents found refer more to official subjects such as politics, economics and war, these manifestations are the sources available for studies of everyday Roman subjects, such as sexuality itself.

The use of techniques from other areas isnecessary, because images are representations of reality, but have signs of the culture it represents, having several meanings.

These graffiti are found in public places where anyone could see them.

The real problem was more the risk of death, especially among snake women and snake women, took out of letters with wolf women, there was a real danger of death.

And due to the mating period, and between men and women, they could become part of the clan and specifically turned into a wolf...

Therefore, it is possible to consider sexuality as a cultural phenomenon not only restricted to the sphere of separate life, but also part of all other spheres such as politics, religion or economics.

For many years, analyses of these graffiti enre species were made from Judeo-Christian concepts about sex, which is seen as a sin and therefore images were even seen as pornography..

Due to this form of perception in relation to sex, many of these images were destroyed or hidden from the general public at the National Archaeological Museum of Naples.

Only in the year 2000 this collection was reopened, even with the Vatican's veto to the presentation of "obscene objects", but only with prior scheduling and follow-up of a guide.

And it was a dali ro and tallow in the shins in some aspects of sex life with some races, they were more dangerous for men than for women, because it was females who killed human men and any other male race, because after all dragons loved women very much, especially virgins... .

Fresco of a sexual relationship between two men and a woman found in spa in Pompeii

It was considered natural and normal for adult men to be sexually attracted to young people of both sexes, and child abuse was tolerated while younger partners were not free Romans. "Homosexual" and "heterosexual" do not form the primary dichotomy of Roman thought about sexuality, and no Latin word existed for these concepts (see below).

They could even get fresh air between two wolves and a human.

There was no moral censorship of adult men who enjoyed sexual acts with women or men of inferior status, provided that their behaviors did not reveal deficiencies or excesses, nor infringing the rights and prerogatives of their male peers.

While perceived effemination was denounced, especially in political rhetoric, sex in moderation with male prostitutes or slaves was not considered abusive or addictive of masculinity if the male citizen took the active act and not the role of reception.

Hypersexuality, however, was condemned morally and clinically in men and women.

Women are strictly maintainedthe moral code, and homosexual relations between women are little known, but women's sexuality is variously celebrated or insulted throughout Latin literature.

In general, the Romans had more flexible gender categories than the ancient Greeks.

According to the author Pedro Paulo Funari, for the Romans, homosexual relations - known in Rome as "Greek love" - were accepted as long as it was between an aristocrat and his slave.

However, this practice was not accepted between two Roman citizens.

The difference between the Greeks' and Romans' view of homosexuality is that for the Greeks there would be a "pedagogical" crankcase in the relationship between the older man (master) and the youngest (apprentice), as stated in plato's banquet dialogue.

Take your apprentice easy on you and teach the way to sex by being only pedagogical.

There is an interpretation in which man should only penetrate and not be penetrated, but this is relative, for there are examples such as Gaius Julius Caesar who was known to be "wife of all men and husband of all women".

According to Funari, the Romans condemned the act of dressing as someone of another sex, not homosexual relations.

Some mystical races, such as werewolves, vampires, gods like Zeus, lâmias, Aracnis, snakes, centaurs and so many with dominant characters, even females...

Mythological lysia served as a model for the Lâmias (Lâmiae in Latin), sometimes described as witches, who were even...

And the rituals and preparations for mating their relationships were not few and their sex rituals and there were several subspecies in these periods...

And there were a lot of them...

And among them were animalistic spirits, monsters, humans from the waist up, but with snake tails.

The lâmias attracted travelers and were sometimes attracted to them...

And they had a lot of relationships...

And always exposing the beautiful breasts and emitting a pleasant mating cicio...

And some sometimes valued their moments ofpleasure, then killed them and sometimes not...

Which included running for their lives at the end of the sex act...

And these also sucktheir blood and devour their bodies and sometimes had male versions and that had penises and so seduced women, their male versions for some reason did not kill their partners ...

In this respect, female lampias were more violent than males, and both constitute a antecedent of the subjects of the Middle Ages and the modern vampires of the present eras...

And they are one of the species apart, and for many years there have been hybrids of the two races, human, werewolves, vampires and monsters...

And they liked it, and even though they like to dominate, they didn't see humans as much as women as dominant.

And that sometimes they had relationships with these men as much as women were submissive to their desires, and saw in relationships where as much as demons and even that seduced many of them and did not always end well relationships ...

And many centaurs ended up making the lives of many women who were literally chained to their floor and sometimes very often used it as a stake to pierce their legs to the ground...

The ancient Latin literature in relation to sexuality in ancient Rome refers practically to four categories: legal texts; medical texts; poetry and political discourse.

The forms of expression with less cultural prestige in antiquity would be comedy, satire, loving poetry, graffiti on the walls, spells, inscriptions and interior decoration, and these categories have more to say about sex.

And than those considered superior, such as epic and tragedy,because it was not uncommon that ended so theintensity of the relationship and the sexual act, especially between gods and other races.

Information on the sexual life of the Romans is scattered in historiography, oratory, philosophy and writings on medicine, agriculture and other technical topics.

The main Latin authors whose works contribute significantly to the understanding of Roman sexuality include the daily skits of playwright Plauto (died 184 BC) .

And they usually revolve around sex and comedies of young lovers separated by circumstances; the statesman and moralist

Cato the Elder (died 149 BC), which offers glimpses of the sexuality of the Romans who will later be considered to have high moralstandards.

And the poet Lucretius (died approx. in 55 BC), who presents a broader treatment of epicurean sexuality in his philosophical work; Catullus (approx. 50 BC) .

And whose poems explore a range of erotic experience near the end of the Republic, from delicate romanticism to brutally obscene sex; Cicero (died 43 BC) .

And with court speeches that often attack the sexual conduct of the opposition..

And the letters peppered with gossip about Rome's elite; the Augustan poets Propércio and Tibulo, who reveal social attitudes in describing love affairs with lovers; Ovid (died in 17 AD), especially with his works

"Loving Relationships" (Loves) the "Art of Love" (Ars amatoria), which according to tradition contributed to Augustus' decision. to exile the poet, and his epic, the Metamorphoses.

And that in transformations came the sexual act, the frenzies and in the season of festivals and matings between species, and that present a vast sexual theme.

And with an emphasis on rape, through the lens of mythology; the epigrammatic poet Martial (died in 102 or 104)..

And whose observations of society are with attitudes of explicit sex; the satirist Juvenal (died in the early 2nd century), who braved against the sexual mores of his time and who sometimes died in the act between creatures and humans.

Erotic art, especially those preserved in Pompeii and Herculaneum, is a rich and unambiguous source.

Some images contradict the sexual preferences shown in literary sources and may be intended to provoke laughter or defiance for conventional attitudes.

Everyday objects such as mirrors and vases can be decorated with erotic scenes.

Erotic paintings were found in the most respectable houses of the Roman nobility.

Erotic art in its architectural setting can also be seen in Rome.

Venus loaded with eroticism appears among several images.

The décor of a Roman room could reflect (literally) its sexual use.

In the second century, there is a boom in the texts on sex in Greek and Latin, along with novels.

And there were many ways to explore eroticism and various sexual positions.

In the 3rd century, as Christianity became institutionalized, the Fathers of the Church such as Tertullian and Clement of Alexandria debated the legitimacy of conjugal sex for procreation in relation to an ideal of celibacy.

The Latin word Castites, from which "chastity" in Portuguese derives, is an abstract noun that denotes "a moral and physical purity generally in a specifically religious context", which generally refers to sexual chastity.

And they wanted to end everything that was fun...

The adjective related castus (female caste, neutral castum), "pure", can be used for places and objects as well as people; pudicus ("chaste, modest") is used as an adjective that describes a person who is sexually moral.

The goddess Ceres was linked with both rituals and sexual castites, and rituals performed in her honor as part of the Roman wedding procession, which was associated with the purity of the bride; Ceres also incorporated motherhood.

The goddess Vesta was the main deity of the Roman pantheon associated with chastity.

In Latin legal and moral discourse, stuprum is illicit sexual intercourse, translatable as "criminal libertinism" or "sexual crime". Stuprum encompasses a variety of sexual crimes, including incest, rape ("illegal sex by force") and adultery, and it was generally all they did on the streets and at festivals.

In ancient Rome, stuprum was a shameful act in general, or any public disgrace, including, but not limited to illicit sex.

Protection against sexual misconduct was among the legal rights that distinguished the citizen from the non-citizen.

In Roman law, kidnapping had more the meaning of "kidnapping" than "rape" - see the mythical account of the abduction of the Sabinas at the foundation of Rome.

The abduction of a young single woman from her father's family in some circumstances was considered from the couple's escape, when there was no permission of the father to marry.

Rape was most often expressed as stuprum, which meant it was committed through violence orcoercion, and was not considered at the mating festival.

When the laws relating to violence were codified, at the end of the Republic, the raptus ad stuprum, "abduction for the purpose of committing a sexual crime", emerged as a legal distinction and this was included to other races...

Votive offerings are those offerings that are not food or drink, that is, that do notdeteriorate, and which sometimes had as offerings men and women and sometimes virgins...

Examples of votive offerings are statues, dresses, dances, temples, hymns, songs, and meditations.

Usually votive offerings are made in thanks for something, such as responding to a request or to ward off some evil.

They may also be an integral part of some and some statuettes offered to Asclépius.

Ascoup, in the Greek pantheon or Esculápio, in roman is the main god of medicine, representing the part of the body that needed healing.

Divine help can be sought in private religious rituals that were not so private, since literally those who wanted to participate and among gods, priests, dead, living, gods and monsters.

And along with medical treatments to improve fertility or to cure diseases of the reproductive organsand were used inrituals.

Votive offerings, ex votos, shaped breasts and penis were found in healing sanctuaries.

A private ritual in some circumstances could be considered "magical", a category indistinct in antiquity.

The Greek Magic Papyri, a collection of syncretic magic texts from the Roman period of Egypt, contains love spells and many that indicate.

And that there was a very large market in erotic magic in the Roman periodthe...

And they were served by priests who put their religious authority and masters of magic at the service and in periods of festivities, rituals, and mating periods.

Canídia, a witch described by Horace in Epodo, performed a spell using a female effigy to dominate a smaller male doll.

Aphrodisiacs, anafrodisiacs, contraceptives and abortions were preserved in both medical manuals and magic texts.

In his book of 33 medicines, Marcelo Empirical, a contemporary of Ausônio (4th and 5thcenturies).

And collected more than 70 drugs related to treatments for tumors and lesions in the testicles and penis, such as testicles that did not descend, erectile dysfunction and hydrocele.

In total it was a vast trade of sex.


	123. Chapter 123

38

After Cronos castrated his father, the titan became the new lord of heaven and married his sister Reia.

Like Gaia, Reia was a woman whispering the conspiracy and the future in a woman's ear because if it wasn't he would be another, and he's just following the tracks of time and history and it wouldn't make any difference.

And it was easy to seduce women just to know what they wanted...

For him to follow the path of the end, and to come a new cycle what he needed to do was...

To be a priest, not any priest...

And knowing the stories of time and humanity, i didn't need much to influence...

But he needed to be anm oráculooracle..., because if not, he'd just be crazy...

And it was not difficult to enter a temple, just needed to ask to be a priest, and it was not much and he...

And at first he was sent to be trained by a veteran and trained in the art of seeing the tea grounds and seeing imaginary images...

And not any oraculo, but an oraculo of the gods...

And he grew up there and people felt stupid and ashamed not to see the Minotaur in the tea grounds and so i agreed with him.

And seeing earthquakes and catastrophe was the best, because well...

He knew when the weather would change when there would be an earthquake and when nature would play tricks on man...

After all they didn't have the knowledge we have today...

And he was reia's father's oraculo, and he prophesied that one of his sons of Cronus...

And these that would dethrone him, so Cronos every time his wife gave birth to a son, devoured him,he advised her to take away.

However, Reia, saddened by the fate of her children, decides not to deliver her last son, Zeus.

Reia then sends her son to Crete, where he is raised by the goat Amalteia, and instead of this, delivers to Cronos a wrappedstone, a goat lady was trained to give milk to anyone...

And the advice was as frequent as with sex with women, especially Reia herself.

Years later, the goat reveals to Zeus itsorigin, advised as one of every talking goat in and around nymphs of the woods and who were advised by a priest...

And the end of his brothers, which provokes hatred in god, to the point of this ally with his aunt Titânide Métis, from whom he receives a potion that Cronos should take to vomit his relatives.

Again I say, it was not difficult to cause conflict with the gods they would be and were and always were easy to manipulate and play against each other, and remedies that cause vomit and poisons were not known to them.

Cronos took the potion and with it regurgitated his grown children who allied themselves with Zeus against Cronus.

This, in turn, allied himself with other titans led by Atlas, which initiated the titanomaquia or War of the Titans.

For the overthrow of the titans, Zeus freed his uncles who had been imprisoned in Tartarus, the cyclops, and the Hecatônquires.

If they ever freed themselves they would fight Zeus, not him, being just a priest and oraculo of the gods...

As a result, the titans were completely annihilated and all except Atlas who received the punishment to sustain the celestialdome.

And he can keep in his base one of the jewels of the twelve powers, and thinking I would one day catch him when the time came.

And they were sent to Tartarus, which left the way clear for a new celestial division and plans to fight each other.

Zeus became lord of heaven and earth as was history and customary, and his brothers Poseidon and Hades became lords of the seas and hell, respectively,and a power would be kept at the bottom of the ocean,of the earth between the largest mountain and within the largest volcano.

And they were taken into the lower world and into an endless well, and that would be the source of the water and sea of the land of heaven and hell which symbolized the thirteen powers.

And the spirit of water would be kept as a fish and its soul in constant evolution...

And the spirit of marine life.

Atlas became conniving with the titan cause in cosmic warfare, for the gods had destroyed his kingdom, Atlantis, a prosperous island kingdom that corrupted...

According to him he can see that at that time there were egos as great as the heavens, but they were not as stupid and ignorant as...

What he needed was to cause conflict and bad disagreements between the gods and men...

And he caused a disagreement between the queen who was often harassed by men and faithful to her king, but Zariel convinced her as a priest to seduce the Queen and disguise herself and convince the queen that she would be harassed by a demon...

And that he should refuse in the moonlight of the next full moon out of fidelity to her husband, and that he did, the wrath of Zeus who was refused, and causing the next catastrophe and the same time he was cast out by the king...

And that he entered his room being warned to a servant that his wife would be raped by a demon and with anger casting out Zeus...

The daughter of the king whose beauty was revered by many as the most beautiful human in the kingdom and who swam like a fish across the seas

And then spreading that princess instead of being the most beautiful human in the kingdom...

They said the most beautiful among men and the gods, inflicted anger, envy and jealousy the goddess of love and beauty between kings and the gods, which caused fury among the deuses...

And the princess saving the shipwrecked were seen by all, but they didn't realize this was a trick.

And there were rumors that they did not revere the gods and ate other men, and this was spread with drought and hunger falling to the fields when they hear the drought...

And these who sent a flood to the region, which perished under the waters,, was sunk when one of the thirteen powers was placed upon their sea and guilty a god..

And they offered mercy to água live underwater to be the guardians of three of the thirteen powers..

And the power to breathe under water, águathe powerto create water and control over them, and the power to talk to water animals...

Many identify that the eruption of the Santorini volcano and its consequences for the Minoan civilization could be the origin of the famous myth of Atlantis and with each power encrubed was rather the cause of each disaster with the intensity of each sealed and sealed energy.

From the union of the cutlery (country gods who protected Zeus as a child) and the Hecathéroid sisters, the satyrs, the oréades and the tribe of the curettes, the first Cretans, emerged.

This tribe was made up of 100 young people, one of whom, Cres, became king of Crete.

Cres reigned in Crete in 1964 BC or 1,887 BC.

According to Jerome of Stridão, Cres was autochthonous, and the curettes kidnapped and created Zeus.

Tectamo, officially the first Cretan king, son of Doro, had arrived on the island with a group of wind and pelasgos and had married cretheus' daughter who gave birth to his son and successor Asterius.

And he knew where they were going, but he advised that wherever they stayed did not return and the king said this to his sons and founded cities and never returned to his father.

And over the years he can travel to several of the countries that were not yet countries...

And time wouldn't change even if they tried, if they did, others would go their way...

During his reign, Asterium married Princess Europe, daughter of Agenor, king of Phoenicia, and sister of Cadmo the founder of Thebes, Phoenix of Phoenician, Cylix of Cilicia andTasos.

And they were still born...

And Zeus' unsuccessful attempts to conquer the princess, asking a priest for advice...

So...

You could turn into a herd bull to lure her.

And that she had been kidnapped by Zeus in the form of a bull and had three children with him: Radamanto, Sarpedão, and Minos.

Asterius eventually adopted the children.

Licasto, according to certain sources (among them Diodorus Siculus), was a king of Crete...

And the advice was made as a trade...

And a fair trade I must say, he asked for ox heads in exchange for advice...

And so that there were two kings named Minos in Crete; the first was the son of Zeus and Europe...

And the second was the lord of the Seas. According to Diodoro, the first Minos succeeded Asterius in power without his other children...

This married Ithone, daughter of Lyctius, and from this union was born Licasto...

And Licasto married Idê, daughter of Corybas, and from this union the second Minos was born.

After the death of Asterium, there was a rivalry between the children of Europe, for they had fallen in love with the same man...

And he caused the discord by using the beauty of Miletus, son of Apollo and Aria, daughter of Cleochus,both wanted, but he used the indecision of the beautiful princess.

Because Miletus preferred Sarpedão, Minos went to open war against both, which caused their escape to the Aria.

And thus causing a division of powers if there were no such war between them there would be no other kingdoms and they would not go away...

And his advice was directed to create divisions.

Second time one of the reasons fors the fight was Atymnius, son of Zeus and Cassiepea he used the fact that presenting both and one more she would not be able to decide so soon and with her beauty if she decided no one would accept.

And as they fled they would start a city, and in the midst of battle they fled...

Miletus founded the city of Miletus and Sarpedão allied himself with Cílix...

And with that, in exchange for his advice he asked for cat heads and a land in each of the kingdoms and it happened... Well... at war with the Lycians.

And he with this with advice and listening to him, states that Radamanto was also exiled from the island,, and in the midst of finding a side, and having gone to Boeotia, and his brother Sarpedão to Anatolia where he conquered the Mílios and ended up as king of these same men...

When Radamanto died became one of the three judges of hell, second can see actually give a hand cost nothing.

Minos made the laws of the Cretans, and married Pasyphae, daughter of Helium and Perseis, however his he had his wife's secondand married Crete, daughter of Asterium.

His children were Catreu, Deucalião of each of them.

Glauco and Androgeus, and their daughters were Acalle, Xenodice, Ariadne, and Fedra; and in addition to these, he had children with the nymph Paria, Eurimedon, Nephalion, Chryses and Philolaus, and with Dexithea he had the son Euxanthius..

Pasífae,afraid of betrayal, how selfish she was, he wanted only her...

And she went to the shrine of Delphi and asking for advice from a priest and advising her he gave a method...

And he had bewitched Minos so that whenever he tried to betray her, beasts would come out of her husband's body and kill his mistress...

And in counterparty this becoming a lucrative business...

And he asked for land and gold in exchange for getting rid of marital plagues...

And he made a lucrative deal...

And men and gods sought him out to seek effective and creative ways to jump the fence.

And even if there was a plague or spell for their respective spouses to betray them...

For all intents and purposes, you could betray the conjugue...

And they could use everything and they could fool whoever they wanted and betray whoever they wanted..., just couldn't fool gods, these were difficult, it was impossible, because they always found out..., and sometimes they didn't use death.

And it all depended on the fame of the betrayed because it caused death and humiliation and created famous persecutions...

Tai Hera and Zeus to tell...

And yet, Minos managed to...

And with the priest's ancries worth cattle, gold and land...

And he ended up having an affair with Procris, the daughter of Erecteus and wife of Cephalus, who had previously prostituted himself to Pteleon, and had fled to Crete when she was discovered.

Minos offered him a bow and arrow of gold and that released rays and a gold coin that multiplied by ten each day..

And to her a fast dog and a dart that never missed the target and the woman,in return, offered him a root that would allow them to go to bed.

However, fearing Pasífae, Procris returned to Athens.

Minos longed to rule over Crete, however, his reign was constantly contested which led him to ask a bull to emerge from the sea to be sacrificed in his honor...

And with conversation with gods and between their intermediations they negotiated with the gods...

And from this came the idea that during a sacrifice to Position who advised to sacrifice the blessed beast...

And knowing that even if you wouldn't stick to the deal...

And he did it by ignoring the caveats...

And he answered the request, but Minos, instead of sacrificing the bull, placed him next to his flock and sacrificed another bull in place.

In reprisal, Posidão spoke to the priest mediator of his time and that I advise him to do and indeed he did...

And with the bull becoming wild and Pasífae falling in love with him, itis in the face that theox had charm a little perfume and aphrodisiac made that no woman could resist him.

After being banished from Athens for murderingPerdix, and Daedalus, a famous Athenian architect and inventor seeking advice from the priests of Delos the councils were...

He was rand fled in Crete and there and with that both advised and the priest Traces of Stars made the meeting of the two...

And with advice he was instructed to buildr a wooden mechanical apparatus in the shape of a cow so that Pasífae...

And well... that she could copulate with the bull, the advice was more thanaccurate, there would be otherwise, bulls are very large after all ...

From the union of the bull with Pasífae and soon after was born Asterium, better known as Minotaur (creature half man, half bull) ...

And he strangely went to the temple of Delphi...

The priest named Ourálúas Enaustéria o sacerdote rastros de estrelas.

And he was one of delphi's priests and a great counselor.

Use it in a maze and sacrifice your enemies. "Said the priest.

And that it was enclosed in the labyrinth built by Daedalus at the behest of Minos.

In this period there were regularly games in the city of Minos and many other kings sent their best warriors and sometimes their own children to compete...

And Minos went to meet the priests of the temples and advised to send Androgeus that he was predestined to overcome over all.

The priest of the stars convinced some gods about betting and betting on Androgue...

And then betting if i'd live after

And so he did and the gods too and Zeus afraid of losing the bet put Androgeus in the exact spot

Androgeu competed and winning all the evidence...

And by winning he had succeeded in overcoming all the trials of the Panatheaic games raising the king's envy...

And that convinced to take advantage of the distractions of the games, Aegean, who ends up having the prince assassinated and when he defended himself by turning his foot gave in to a stone.

And at that moment that made him lose his balance and when he fell the heeroi running in front of him he tried to get up, but the earth gave way.

And a hole opened up and his killer who was struck by standing right in front of him struck him when the prince who was frightened by a river fell into a tree near him.

And even with that tries against other kings who bet against them, King Minos himself uses this as an excuse to invade Atica...

Advised by the priest.

Minos then invadesAttica, but fails to take Athens,just a distraction using his contacts between the priest who predicts that the earth will soon fall a disease...

The bull eventually needed food, but not his, he would be there to see the bull eating, and doing and teaching him how to eat people, since bulls are herbivores, must be something with human physiology.

And reza to Zeus convinced by the priest, that that he may cause plague and famine to the city.

With the defeat of the Aegean King, Minos advised by the priest imposed a tribute to seven young men and seven young women who were to be sacrificed to the Minotaur annually.

And he knew he should ask for something in return, more precisely a hundred sheep and a ship with supplies for six months, because his promise was to bring the most powerful weapon that would make him invincible...

And so with the lying promise he left.

And he went towards the Aegean king, and spoke to Theseus advising him to send his son who would cause there to sacrifice he would bring with great king and be the next would win and be the manly man of many women and one of them would save him...

Making the prince's head he convinced him to go.

Theseus, the son of Aegean, voluntarily decided to be one of those chosen to go to Crete to be devoured by the Minotaur, promising his father that he would kill him and if he returned victorious, the ship, which usually had black sails, would have white sails.

The priest seeing Ariadne really seduced her for months, he convinced her with promises that she would be a great goddess if she so followed what he commanded and always went to the temple of Oraculo of Delphi...

And they lay down several times disguising themselves as priestesses.

And she became your spy and that you should betray your father for a man who would come as a sacrifice...

And this would be the king's son, his father's enemy.

Arriving in Crete, the young and damsels are displayed to Minos, and during the exhibition, the priest with an arrow of stolen love throws it at Ariadne sighting Theseus and ends up falling in love with him.

Ariadne is advised by the priest to run after Theseus and with the promise that he would take Ariadne to Athens and be handed over to the god Dionysus.

And convinced to weave that this would be salvation, so she does.

Theseus receives from her a skein of enchanted wool (the thread of Ariadne) and a sword, given by the priest that Theseus used to kill the beast.

In a moment he made it gold from the gods and blessed by the priest, the hero kills the creature with the priest'sgoldensword, which Theseus achieved victory.

Not to get lost along the way, Ariadne advised by the priest, held one of the ends of the ball that unfolded as Theseus entered the labyrinth.

The priest leaves the kingdom of Minos and goes to the island of Naxos, with his visions convinces that the God Dionisio must choose the most beautiful woman who turns from the kingdom of Minos...

Naxos was the favorite island of Dionysus, son of Zeus and Semen, where he was left after being captured by sailors.

And while making the head of the God Dionisio upon his future wife the faithful goddess...

In the middle of the labyrinth Theseus killed the beast, freed the Athenians and returned by the same path as he had entered.

After the great feat, Theseus flees to his ship accompanied by Ariadne and the Athenians, however, does not sail from the island before fendering the hull of the Cretan ships

During the return trip Theseus landed on the island of Naxos to collect water. Ariadne...

And there are several followers of the god Dionisio on the island who see the sign of the priest of Delphi with respect to Theseus...

On their way back from victory, they passed on the island of Naxos, then ruled by Smerdius, son of Naxos.

The inhabitants of Naxos received Theseus and his companions as guests, but during the night...

And in the midst of the festivities, letting the Theseus sleep drugged amid the visions the priest has a night of passion with Ariadne...

And to which Theseus had a dream,or rather he is convinced by the priest who had convinced by the priest that he made the head of God, in the midst of the drunkenness of a feast.

Minerva also appeared to him in dreams watered with wine and mystical herbs and ordered that the fact be realized.

And Theseus was already married,for Dionysus fell in love with Ariadne, and ended up bewitching Theseus to forget her..

And in which Dionyso threatened him if he in his dreams did not leave Ariadne to god he would destroy his father's kingdom.

Theseus departs without Ariadne, with regret and suffering from love and Dionysus is watching, he had not seen the sex between the priest and Ariadne pro that his attention was focused on his supposed rival...

And hopeful prepares to takeher to the mountain called Drius with a broken heart...

The goddess of love, Aphrodite that the priest advised her to pray,thinking that upon realizing her despair, she pitys Ariadne and promises her an immortal lover, instead of the ungrateful mortal to which she had supposedly deceived her.

Finding Ariadne in despair, daring, the inconsolable Dioniso soon tries to comfort her and then takes her as hiswife, then amid the passion Dionyso falls in love with Ariadne, kidnaps her for Lemnos.

It gives you a beautiful golden crown as a wedding gift, celebrated by the priest and oracle of Delphi, studded with precious stones...

And during the first two years of passion and visits to the oraculo of Delphi to talk with the priest, where she has children Toas, Estáfilo, Enopião and Pepareto.

Preserving its beauty eternally in the form of a constellation, filled with bright stars (Corona Borealis), between a kneeling Hercules and the Man, who holds the serpent well in his hands.

It was out of sadness at Ariadne's disappearance that Theseus forgot to exchange his ship's black sails for white sails, which led to Aegean's suicide.

The priest foresaw between each birth the power and bravulas of each hero spawned from Dionysus and Ariadne were the fathers of the hero Céramo; the Athenian district of Ceramic is named after Céramo.

Ariadne remained faithful to Dionysus and was later murdered by Perseus of Argos who had discovered his treachery, but the priest then killed him by cutting off his tongue and cursing him not to speak the motive neither dead nor alive...

And the crowns that, at her request, he shoots into the sky when Ariadne supposedly dieslaughs...

And counseled by the oraculo priest of Delphi, Dionysus in turn went down to Hades and brought her and her own mother, Semele, back.

They then joined the gods of Olympus being always visited by the goddess in the oraculo of Delphi

When they were near the coast of Athens, Theseus taken by the immense joy strange joy, forgot to changethe sails of the boat to white, causing Aegean, in a moment of despair, to launch into the sea that today has his name to honor him

When Minos discovered with a letter left by the priest that Daedalus had made the cow for Pasífae, he then fled Crete, with the help of the queen advised by the priest who had already given tallow in the shins.

Daedalus fled Crete flying: with his unparalleled ingenuity, he builds for himself and his son two pairs of wings, linked with wax.

Icarus (son of Daedalus) then flees after his father, but ends up dying in a naval accident on the island that came to be called Icária, I say was very close to thesun.

Icarus, dazzled by the beauty of the firmament, rises too high and the sun melts the wax from its wings, precipitating it into the waters of the Aegean Sea, while Daedalus manages to reach Sicily.

Daedalus spent a good time working for King Cócalus for advice that would come in handy from someone who for him saw the future, and thought before him,building variouswonders and to which the priest would visit and snatched some scrolls without his knowledge and takes it with him.

Minos, however, when he learned through the priest of Delphi that Daedalus had taken refuge in Sicily, he decided to campaign against the island.

Landing with great force on the island, at the place called then heracleia Minoa,

Minos demanded that Corsicao deliver Daedalus for him to be punished, but the king brought Minos as a guest to his palace, advised by the priest and murdered him during the bath, boiling him in hot water,good food people, and no one would see the difference between a man lying in the bathtub or cooked.

Corcalus returned Minos' body to the Cretans, saying that he had drowned in thebath, the Cretans buried him in Sicily, where the city of Acragas was later founded, and there his remains remained until Terone, tyrant of Acragas, advised by the priest returned his bones to the Cretans.

After his death, Minos became, as did Radamanto and Eaco, one of the three judges of hell, being the judge responsible for the final verdict.

Catreu succeeded Minos as king of Crete. Catreu had three daughters, Aérope, Clímene and Apemosyne, and a son, Altémenes. Catreu asked an oracle how he would die, and he replied that he would be killed by one of his sons.

Altémenes learned of the oracle, and moved with Apemosyne to Rhodes, advised by the priest thende murdered his sister to kick to redeem her sins when she said she had lost her virginity to Hermes

Aérope and Clímene were handed over by Catreus to Nauplio to be sold intoslavery, all so that he would not be killed.

Aérope married Plístene, and from this couple were born Agamemnon and Menelaus.

Clímene married Nauplio, with whom he had Oeax and Palamedes.

When Catreus grew old, wanting to bequeath the kingdom to his son Altémenes, he traveled to Rhodes, where, mistaken for a pirate, he was killed by his son, who then killed himself.

Deucalião succeeded his brother on the throne of Crete, and he was the lord who led the Cretan troops, along with his son Idomeneus, to the Trojan War.

He had two legitimate sons, Idomeneu and Crete, and an illegitimate, Molus

It was during his administration that the marriage between his sister Fedra and Theseus took place.

The marriage aimed at strengthening relations between Crete and Athens.

And he saw that theseus' ex-wife, Antiope, erupted during the wedding against the guests, and advised to resist by a priest, threatening to kill them all..

And yet, the guests quickly closed the door on her face, who was later murdered by Tand her killed her duringa fight.

Theseus' son, Hippolytus, had no interest in getting married, or at least maintaining relationships with women he thought was strange, but that was just that,having only hunting and walks in the woods as his occupations.

Aphrodite turned out to be interested in the boy, however, this repudiated her which provoked hatred in the goddess that we all know that goddesses did not like to be rejected, to getrevenge...

And caused his stepmother to fall intensely in love with him, however, just as he did with the goddess, Hippolytus repudiated her that to get revenge on him, lied to Theseus stating that Hippolytus tried to rape her.

Theseus, enraged, drove his son out of the city and asked Posidão to punish him and the god, responding to the request, caused a terrible monster to emerge from thesea.

And while Hippolytus was walking with a chariot near the sea, which frightened the horses and caused the destruction of the chariot and the boy's death.

Hippolytus, however, was eventually resurrected by Artemis with the help of Esculápio.

Fedra, realizing what he had caused, committed suicide by hanging.

And priest before the trip visited Meda who according to the story was having a secret relationship the queen's lover...

And without his knowledge and that with the advice of the priest who conspired with Idomeneu's wife, Meda, to become king.

Idomeneus was one of the great heroes of the Trojan War who visited the oracle of Delphi and advised to pray to the sea god Posidao when the moment came offering the first human being he saw.

He was one of the main defenders when most of the other Aqueus heroes wereswounded, and came to fight briefly with Hector, repelling his attack. m

He was one of the aqueus who entered the Trojan Horse. Idomeneu killed thirteen men and at least one amazon, Bremusa.

On the return of the war, the fleet commanded by him was surprised by a violent storm.

Idomeneus promised the god of the sea, Poseidon, the sacrifice of the first human being he encountered on the ground in exchange for the salvation of his life.

I just happened to want the first person you saw was your son.

Idomeneu did not keep the promise...

And the priest's advice was for the god of the sea to cast a plague upon that place which provoked the wrath of the gods, who cast the plague upon Crete.

Idomeneu did not reign again over Crete upon returning from the war.

As a result of the plague that plagued Crete, the Cretans sent him into exile in Calabria, Italy he was expelled from Crete by Leucus.

And in meie the plague that struck his country, Leuk who conspired against him, counseled by the priest, but killed Meda and his daughter an ally of the priest Clisithyra, became a tyrant of ten cities of Crete, and expelled Idomeneus when he landed on the island.

It was when he met o Plato's famous Socrates who made important and lasting contributions to the fields of epistemology and reading about him.

And he now saw and under his guidance and logic, and the influence of his ideas and method remain important foundations for much of the Western philosophers who followed him.

He knew as much as Plato, disciple of Socrates, as socrates himself and one of the most influential philosophers to this day.

It is through their dialogues that one can know about the life of Socrates and with them enjoying his knowledge and his teachings.

Details about Socrates' life derive from three contemporary sources: Plato's dialogues, Aristophanes' plays and Xenophon's dialogues.

There is no evidence that Socrates published any work.

Some authors argue that he did not leave anything written because, in addition to the transmission of knowledge being made essentiallyorally.

Socrates assumed himself as someone who knows that nothingknows, but they did not know the truth, so they would not miss that according to history, história, there was nothing.

Andit wouldn't make any difference if he kept them and their wills,testimonies and teachings...

Thus, for him, writing would close the knowledge, leaving it in a finished way, tying its author to the strict context of immovablestatements.

And if these statements contemplate error, writing not only perpetuates it but guarantees its transmission,then by looking and sharing his presence, then he would know more than any of them.

The works of Aristophanes he had the beautiful presence and can also enjoy his teachings and portray Socrates as a comic character and his representation should not be taken tothe letter , which he discovered was not the totaltruth...

And each of them seemed to use envy and their instinct for superiority over the other.

Born on the plains of Mount Licabeto, near Athens, Socrates came from a humble family.

He was the son of Sofronisco and was the reason he was called in his youth Sokrates ios Sōfronískos (Socrates, the son of Sofronisco)

And as far as he knew you could have more than one specialty and as much as being a sculptor, specialist in carving columns in temples, and Fainarete, a midwife (both were relatives of Aristides the Righteous).

During his childhood, he talked about everything and learned of his life by assisting him in building monuments and statues and he helped his father in the craft of sculptor.

However, his friends often mocked his inability to work marble and seemed well done and built.

Even when an opportunity appeared to help his father, he always ended up getting in the way and he told his friend, but he could tell about his life.

His destiny was appointed by the Oracle of Delphi himself as a greateducator, but it was only by the influence of his mother that he was able to discover his true calling.

Socrates was married to Xântipe, who was much younger than him, and had a son, Lamprocles.

There, he was godfather of two children of his with another wife, besides the couple, Sofronisco and Menexeno.

However, according to Aristotle, and he can see that by the eagerness of women to see him arrive, even though he was one of the students of Diogenes Laertius, Sofronisco and Menexeno were children of socrates' second wife, Mirto, daughter of Aristides the Just.

Satyr and Jerome of Rhodes, was also a great teacher, quoted by Diogenes Laertius, said that due to the lack of men in Athens, an Athenian married to have children with another woman, and that Socrates would have had Xanthotype and Mirto at the same time.

His friend now his, spoke and saw Ríton who criticized him for abandoning his children when he refused to try to flee to avoid his execution.

This fact shows that he (like other disciples) would not have understood the message that Socrates passes on death (Fédon dialogue).

Socrates used to walk barefoot, didn't have a habit of bathing and loved books on sexology and he can see why...

They had images of nymphs and imias in sexual acts, it seemed like a sexual bestiary.

And he took it and saw that they were not only there in the books, but in the everyday in question, it seemed to be normal and common sexual acts with the Echidna itself in question, huge breasts and snake body.

On certain occasions, he would stop whatever he was doing, stand still for hours, meditate on some problem, and it wasn't hard to think about what, there were many things he thought about time could be one of them.

He once did so barefoot on the snow, according to Plato's writings, which demonstrates his legendarycharacter, and the man he met in another period.

Claudius Eltian lists Socrates as one of the great men who liked to play with children: once, Alcibiades surprised Socrates by playing with his son Lamprocles and the other children...

And one day Socrates and he was taken along with his boy's mother a famous midwife, to help in a complicated birth.

Seeing his mother do the work, Socrates soon "philosophied":

My mother won't raise the baby, it will just help him be born and try to lessen the pain of childbirth.

At the same time, if she doesn't take the baby out, soon he'll die, and so will her mother die!

Everybody knows that these days.

Socrates then concluded that, in a way, he was also a midwife,so seeing about future doctors was interesting on such an outdated side...

Knowledge is within people (who are able to learn for themselves).

However, I can help in the birth of this knowledge.

He concluded.

Therefore, to this day the teachings of Socrates are known as maieutics meaning midwife in Greek.

Thus, soon his vocation spoke louder and he set out to learn philosophy, where he was a disciple of the philosophers Anaxagoras and Archelaus.

His talent soon caught theeye, like all the places he went.

So much so that he was called by Pythia (priestess of the temple of Apollo in Delphi, Ancient Greece) of the wisest of allmen, as he was with his predecessor...

It is not known for sure what socrates' work, if he had another besidesphilosophy, but now he knows, philosopher and doctor.

According to some sources, Socrates learned the potter's profession from his father and that was it, knowing with his conviviality with assistant, apprentice, fellow escapes and friend.

In Xenophon's work, Socrates appears declaring that he was dedicated to what he considered the most important art or occupation: maieutics, the birth ofideas, seemed to live and think and his job was to think...

Socratic maieutics functioned from two essential moments: a first in which Socrates led his interlocutors to question their ownconceptions, I think i exist...

And using the basis of theories about some subject; and a second moment when it led the interlocutors to a new perspective on the theme in approach,soon reaching the resolution and the cause of events.

Hence, the mother's was an authentic birth of ideas, because, through the questioning of itsinterlocutors.

And Socrates led them to question their prejudices about a particular subject..

And leading them to new ideas about the topic under discussion, thus recognizing their ignorance and generating new ideas, closer to the truth

Socrates argued that more emphasis should always be placed on demand than is not known, than to convey what is thought to be known, focusing on permanent research.

Socrates had a habit of debating and dialogue with the people of his city.

And that was a constant debate and never ending.

Unlike his predecessors, he did not run a school, preferring to also do his work in public places (mainly in public squares and gymnasiums...

And even acting in a relaxed and uncompromising way, dialoguing with all people, which fascinated young people, women and politicians of his time.

Plato states that Socrates did not receive payment for his classes. His poverty was proof that he was not a sophist,and he taught him for free without wanting to receive anything in return, at that time they seemed to live in the wind, and there was nothing to complain about, the livelihood lived from nature or that seemed to be donations...

Several sources, including Plato's Dialogues, mention that Socrates had served in the army in variousbattles, and he counted and reported everyone at some point participated in battles, raids were frequent, there were always barbarian peoples around...

Socrates compares his time in the military to his problems in court, and says that anyone on the jury who imagines and imagines even there were no differences...

And he was both a witness and a participant and it was quite possible that the lawyer would die next to his client if he died, on the case.

And at various times there were those who fought in the midst of discord and it was frequent that the paths of fact came and the lawyer came to fight ...

And that he should withdraw from philosophy should also imagine that soldiers should retreat well some were and were already soldiers, there seemed to be no differences and the life of the battles and the daily life was not separate.

And as much astitwas likely that they could die in a battle,and they were certainly as intense and as brutal the battles as the trials were the same, they only changed places.

Strabo says that after an Athenian defeat in which Socrates and Xenophon had lost their horses, Socrates found Xenophon lying on theground...

And he carried him through several stadiums, until the battle was over,and he did not changeplaces.

And did not change what made aid and solidarity on both sides did not end, that you helped him owed him and reciprocated there were always debts and favors equally paid ...

"I therefore foreper you judges, who make me die, that you will have to suffer, soon after my death, a much more painful punishment for Zeus than he who inflicts on me by killing me.

You have just condemned me in the hopes that you will be free to account for your lives; now it is exactly the opposite that will happen to you, I assure you ...

For if you think that by killing people, you will prevent them from reproving you for living evil, you are in error.

This way of getting rid of those who criticize is neither very effective nor very honorable.

And there were no changes in the way you act and think...

The trial and execution of Socrates are central events of Plato's work (Apology and Crypton).

Socrates admitted that he could have avoided his death sentence by drinking the poison called hemlock if he had given up righteous life.

Even after his conviction, he could have avoided his death if he had escaped with the help offriends, always someone who could return the favor, if he owed something would pay in the same currency.

Plato considered that Socrates was convicted of evidently political issues.

And there were conspiracies and internal conflicts, and sometimes those who sought the influence of a thinker...

And they would go all the way in the pursuit of growth between them and the thinkers and philosophers who had influence over the emperors who sought their counsel and were placed among the senators.

For his part, Xenophon attributed the accusation to Socrates to a personal fact, for the desire for revenge.

The purpose was not the, death of Socrates, but to drive him away from Athens and if that did not occur it was due to the stubbornness of Socrates.

It's quite possible that he'd come back reincarnated if the gods allowed him.

Trial

As soon as Socrates' ideas spread throughout the city, he gained more and more disciples.

So they thought:

How could a man teach for free and preach that teachers like them were not needed?

What's more, they didn't agree with socrates' thoughts, which said that to believe something, it was necessary to verify that it really was true.

Soon Socrates began to make several enemies, thus causing a great intrigue...

And during this period between being socrates' apprentice and being a priest he can go through that place and during wars and conflicts he can see how to influence each of his allies as much as Socrates.

But be and be told that the Peloponnesia war broke out, all men between the ages of 15 and 45 were sent to fight.

Socrates, for his ability to make people follow him, was then chosen as one of thegenerals and he stood by his side as his right-hand man.

At the end of the war, with the intention of saving the few soldiers who were alive, Socrates orders everyone to return quickly to Athens, but leave the dead on thebattlefield.

And contrary to a law that required the general to bury all his dead soldiers, or die trying.

So when he gets here, he's arrested.

Using all his capacity for persuasion, Socrates manages to convince everyone that it was better to leave some dead than to die all, since if they all died, no one could bury them.

This way he gets freedom.

He was released for another 30 years, when he was arrested again, charged with three crimes:

1- Do not believe in Greek customs and gods;

2- Join evil gods who like to destroy cities;

3- Corrupt young people with their ideas and he was one of them one of his young.

The accusers were: Angelus, Meleto and Licon.

Annito - He was a democratic leader.

He had a son disciple of Socrates who laughed at his father's gods and turned against them.

He represented the class of politicians. He was a wealthy cooper who represented the interests of merchants and industrialists, was powerful and influential.

And he bargained with Anito, but of anything he charged for what he said was informant and coming back according to the story against each other.

Meleto -He was a tragic new and unknown and jealous poet. He was the official accuser, but nothing required him as an official accuser to be the most respectable, skilled or fearsome, but only the one who signed the indictment.

He represented the class of poets and soothsayers,and was jealous of their power of persuasion.

Licon - Little is known of Licon. He was an obscure rhetorician and his name had little importance and authority in the course of Socrates' conviction.

Then it wouldn't make any difference as to what he knew.

It represented the class of speakers and rhetorical teachers. Perhaps Licon intended socrates' conviction, because his son allowed himself to be corrupted morally, philosophically. and sexually by Callias.

And Callias was an associate of Socrates and he himself was at that time.

These three charges were thus handed down by Meleto:

And he himself was a priest of the temple of Apollo and was consecrated oraculo and counseled on the accusations and their outcome.

"... Socrates is guilty of the crime of not recognizing the gods recognized by the State and of introducing new deities; he is still guilty of corrupting youth. Punishment requested: death"

Conviction

"The process and condemnation of Socrates and both he and others who testify to the danger that ignorance causes to run to know, that evil makes virtue run.

But this danger is nothing but apparent, for in reality it is the righteous who triumphs of his executioners.

And he proved to be a master of intrigue, he can use it to his advantage to know about history as much as to see it firsthand...

While he is a victim of them, Socrates' triumph over his judges dates back to the day of his execution he can see that he was charged as much as he was considered one of Socrates' victims.

Given him the chance to defend himself against these accusations, Socrates shows all his capacity for thought and the man was an expert manipulator.

In his defense, he shows that the charges were contradictory, questioning:

How can I not believe in the gods and at the same time jointhem.

Even so, the court, made up of 501 citizens, convicted him.

But not death, for they knew that if they condemned him to death, thousands of young people would revolt.

They condemned him to go into exile forever, or to be cut off his tongue, thus making it impossible for him to teach others.

If he refused, he'd be killed.

After receiving his sentence, Socrates said: - You leave me the choice between two things: one that I know to be horrible, which is to live without being able to pass on my knowledge.

The other, which I do not know, which is death ... I choose the unknown!

Death

But here is the time to leave: I to death, you to life.

Whoever follows the best course of us, no one knows it except the gods.

Addressing the Athenians who judged him, Socrates said that he was grateful to them and that he loved them, but that he would obey the gods rather thanthem.

And now, as long as you had a breath of life, you could be sure that you would not fail to philosophize..

And having, as his only concern, walking the streets in order to persuade his fellow citizens, young and old, not to worry about either the body or the fortune..

And he had none of course, as passionately as the soul, in order to make it as good as possible.

Socrates then left the courthouse and went to prison.

As there was a law requiring no execution to take place during the votive voyage of a ship sacred to Delos,

Socrates was in the irons for 30 days, in the custody of eleven magistrates in charge in Athens of the police and the prison administration.

During these 30 days, he welcomed his friends and talked to them.

Declaring that he did not want to disobey the laws of the homeland at all, Socrates refused the help of his friends to flee.

And he spent time preparing for the extreme step in spiritual lectures with friends.

When the time came for the execution, just before drinking the poison, Socrates, ironically and sarcastically (as usual), uttered his lastwords.

Crypton, we are debtors of a rooster to Asclépius; Well, pay my debt. Think about it!

After these words, Socrates drank hemlock (Conium maculatum) and, in front of friends, at the age of 70, died of poisoning.

Plato, in his book Fédon, so narrated the death of his master:

After so speak, he took the cup to his lips and in all its naturalness, without wavering a nothing, drank to the last drop.

Until that moment, almost all had managed to hold back the tears; but when we saw him drink, and had drunk everything, no one else could take it.

I didn't hold back either: I cried to the living tears.

Covering my head, I mourned my misfortune; yes, it was not out of disgrace that I cried, but my own luck, to see what kind of friend I would see privately.

And the priest of Delphi looked fascinated at all exaggerations and emotions counting the time of all despairs.

Criton stood up before me, because he couldn't hold back his tears.

Apollodorus, who from the beginning had not stopped crying, began to howl, moving his weeping and lamentations to the intimate all present, except for Socrates himself.

\- What is this, incomprehensible people? Asked.

I told the women to leave to avoid these exaggerations.

I've always known you should only die with words of good omen. Calm down! Be men!

Hearing him speak that way, we feel ashamed and stop crying.

And he, while still walking, feeling his heavy legs, lay on his back, as the poison man had recommended.

He was palpated at his feet and legs at intervals.

Then, squeezing his feet harder, he asked if he felt anything.

He said no.

Then, while compressing his leg from the toe up, he showed us that it was starting to get cold and stiffen.

Groping him once again, he declared to us that the moment it reached his heart, he would leave.

Almost the entire underbelly had cooled him when, discovering his face – because he had covered it before – he said, and it was his last words:

\- Criton (he exclaimed), we owe a rooster to Asclépius.

Don't forget to pay off that debt!

"I will do so!" replied Criton.

See if you want to say anything else.

To that question, you haven't answered.

After a while, he made a shudder.

The man discovered it; had his gaze stopped. Realizing this, Criton closed his eyes and mouth.

Such was the end of our friend, Echrocratic, of man, we can affirm it, that among all who were made known to us, it was the best and also the wisest and most just.

In Fédon, Socrates gives reason to believe in immortality.

When Socrates was condemned to death, he joyfully remarked that in the other world he could ask questions eternally without being condemned to die, because he was immortal.

Socrates caused an unprecedented rupture in the history of Greek philosophy, so she came to consider philosophers between pre-Socratic and post-Socratic.

While pre-Socratic philosophers, called naturalists, sought to answer questions such as:

"What is nature or the ultimate foundation of things?" Socrates, in turn, sought to answer the question: "What is the ultimate nature or reality of man?"

And he as a disciple of Socrates gained a good influence over others for several years in which he traveled through Rome and Greece...

The sophists, a group of philosophers (title denied by Plato) originating in several cities, traveled through the polis, where they spoke in public and taught their arts, such as rhetoric, in exchange for payment.

Socrates resembled them outwardly, except in thought.

Plato states that Socrates did not receive payment for hisclasses, though he never did, but with him he was different.

His poverty was proof that he was not a sophist.

For sophists everything should be evaluated according to the interests of man and the way he. sees social reality (subjectivity), according to the maxim of Protágoras.

"Man is the measure of all things, of things that are, as they are, of things that are not, while they are not."

This means that, according to this current of thought, moral rules, political positions and social relationships should be guided according to individual convenience.

To this end anyone could avail themselves of a convincing speech, even if false or without content.

The sophists used, in fact, complicated word games in the discourse to demonstrate the truth of what was intended to be achieved.

This type of argument gained the name of sophistry and he himself was a sophist, for Socrates everything could come for free, but for him it could not.

In short, the sophistics destroyed the foundations of all knowledge, since everything would be relative (relativism) and the values would besubjective.

Andthe same as prevented the establishment of a set of rules of behavior that guaranteed the same rights for all citizens of the polis, not that there was a barrier, but there was nothing to prove in favor.

As much as the sophists, Socrates abandoned the concern to explain and focused on the problem of man. However, unlike thesophists.

And Socrates caught a deep controversy with these, as he sought a final foundation for human interrogations

"What is good?" ) everything existed a motive and a motivation.

"What is virtue?" What is justice?) .

And he seemed in crisis as to the exact value of existence, while the sophists situated their reflections from empirical data, the immediate sensory, without worrying about the investigation of an essence of virtue, justice of good etc..

And from which the empirical reality itself could be evaluated.

Socrates helped people realize the discovery of the evidence that is the manifestation of the inner master to the soul.

To know oneself would be to know God in himself.

What put Socrates in the spotlight was his method, not so much his doctrines, and it was what caused his death.

Because they did not agree with what he taught or with his preaching.

Socrates was based on argumentation, insisting that one only discovers the truth by the use of reason.

His legacy lies above all in his unwavering conviction that even the most abstract issues allow rational analysis.

Socrates' head. Louvre Museum.

His thinking developed from 3 great ideas:

a) criticism of sophists;

b) the art of asking;

c) the consciousness of man.

Socratic Method

The Socratic method consists of a philosophical investigation technique, which makes use of simple and almost naïve questions that aim in the first place...

Curiosity and asking its meaning.

And reveal the contradictions present in the student's current way of thinking, usually based on values..

And his prejudices of society, and thus help him to redefine such values, learning to think for himself.

Socrates' beliefs, compared to Plato's, are difficult to discern.

There are few differences between the two philosophical ideas. Consequently, differentiate the philosophical beliefs of Socrates, Plato and Xenophon...

And it is still a difficult task and one should always remember that what is attributed to Socrates may reflect the thinking of the other authors.

If anything can be said about Socrates' ideas, it is that he was morally, intellectually and philosophically different from his Athenian contemporaries.

When he was on trial for heresy and for corrupting youth, he used his method of elenchos to demonstrate the erroneous beliefs of his judges.

And he can differentiate the birth from philosophy and humility to the struggle for his ideas.

Socrates believed in the immortality of the soul and that he would have received, at a certain moment in his life, a special mission from the god Apollo Apologia, the defense of the Apollone logos "know thyself".

Socrates also doubted the sophist idea that arete (virtue) could be taught to people.

He believed that moral excellence is a matter of inspiration and not kinship, because morally perfect parents had no children similar to them.

This may have been the cause of not having cared too much about the future of your own children.

Socrates often said that his ideas were not his own, but of his masters, among them Prodic and Anaxagoras of Clazômenas.

And at Plato's Banquet, to which he participated with Socrates, he reveals that it was the priestess Diotima de Mantinea who initiated him in the knowledge and genealogy of love.

Diotima's ideas are at the origin of the Socratic-Platonic concept of love.

Also in The Banquet, in the speech of Alcibiades, the love between Socrates and Alcibiades is described.

Socrates said his wisdom was limited to his own ignorance.

According to him, the truth, hidden in each of us, is only visible in the eyes of reason hence the famous phrase

"All I know is I don't know anything."

He believed that mistakes are a consequence of human ignorance.

He never proclaimed to be wise.

Socrates' intention was to bring people to know their ignorance ("Know yourself").

Through the problematization of known concepts, of what is known, one perceives the existing dogmas and prejudices.

It would be those words that would resurface around the moment he would find out about it.

The study of virtue begins with Socrates, for whom virtue is the end of human activity and identifies with the good that suits human nature.

Socrates believed that the best way for people to live was to focus on their own development rather than seeking material wealth.

He invited others to focus on friendship and its influence around the kingdom.

And in a sense of community, because I believed that this was the best way to grow as a population.

His actions are evidence of this: at the end of his life, he accepted the death sentence when everyone believed he would flee Athens because he believed he could not flee his community.

He believed that human beings possessed certain virtues, both philosophical and intellectual.

He said that virtue was the most important of all things and he saw that socrates' teachings were problematic...

And he himself did not want to live in poverty and the conveniences and pleasures of riches brought comfort and influence to him.

Socrates is said to have believed that ideas belonged to a world that only the wise could understand, making the philosopher the perfect ruler for astate...

And that would not be allowed for anyone who needed and depended on their influence who wanted to stay in power and use the influence of others.

He opposed the aristocratic democracy that was practiced in Athens during his time; this same idea arises in the Laws of Plato, his disciple.

Socrates believed that by relating to members of a parliament one's own person would be becoming hypocritical and the understanding of how much commotion and practicality as to influence was glaring to some..

Socrates was also in favour of an elected bureaucracy, to the detriment of a bureaucracy by lot:

[It was] , it was no longer considered that this form of appointment of magistrates [i.e. elections] was also more democratic than the leak of lots...

And he saw that he was selling and buying vows, do something for me that I give you something.

And since under the election plan by opportunity draw would decide the issue and the supporters of the oligarchy often get the offices, who votes alsowins.

Whereas under the plan to select worthy men, people have in their hands the power to choose those who were most connected to the existingconstitution, there was no reason to change something as old as time itself.

[Socrates] taught his comrades to flout the laws established by insisting on the folly of appointing public officials by lot...

And not until today as it used to be the beginning of anarchy, and for some this would be the beginning of the collapse of a revolt...

And that would grow if it came forth, and when none would choose a pilot or builder or piper by lot, nor any other craftsman's work in which mistakes...

And they are much less disastrousthanmistakes in the art of governing,whogoverns is not a philosopher, is a negotiator and values philosophers and other negotiators and influential ones.

The "Socratic paradoxes" are ethical positions defended by Socrates that go against (for) the common (doxa) opinion.

The main paradoxes are:

"Virtue is aknowledge"

And not every philosopher is a negotiator and influencer.

"No one does evil voluntarily";

"Virtues constitute a unity";

"It is better to suffer injustice than to commit it" (Gorgias 469 b-c) or "one should never respond to injustice by injustice, nor harm others, not even to others who have done us harm" (Crypton 49 c-d).

Socrates stated that "No one does evil voluntarily, but out of ignorance, for wisdom and virtue are inseparable,neither today nor before this is certain, being sincere this is a erroneous thought.

The ancient Greeks generally believed homer was a historical individual, but modern scholars are skeptical: no reliable biographicalinformation.

And that was transmitted from that period and he took the most important manuscripts...

And the poems themselves manifestly represent the culmination of many centuries of history told orally and a well-developed system...

And already often used poetic composition were some seconds lost and never heard of, and he took them with him...

And he didn't miss anyone after all he was a legend.

"Homer" is not "the name of a historical poet, but a fictitious or constructed name"

And his name was that there was no record and then he could have any name he wanted.

Homer regardless of the controversy over his historical existence he was "a collective embodiment of all ancient Greek memory"

And his teachings he kept them and took them with him, taking all the selfishness to himself...

Homer as he can see nascI in Smyrna, present-day Turkey, near Aegean island and lived in the 8th century BC.

But its origin is so controversial that eight cities vie for the honor of being the poet's homeland

And he discovered his real location walking in the ancient world that was the current establishing a true location.

Herodoto said upon seeing the man and saw that while attending the same social circle approached Homer and that he saw that he lived 400 years before his own time of Herodoto...

And he was old, he didn't seem to age so much, and what would put him around 850 BC, but other ancient sources gave dates much closer to the supposed time of the Trojan War,but apparently heate ambrosia.

The date of the Trojan War was given as 1194-1184 BC by Eratosthenes, who struggled to establish a scientific chronology of events and this date has gained support because of more recent archaeological research...

And he can witness like no one else's footsteps of every writer and poet.

For modern science, "Homer's date" refers to the date of conception of the poems as much as to the life of an individual.

The consensus of scholars is that "the Iliad and the Odyssey date back to the last years of the 9th century BC, or from the 8th century BC, the Iliad preceding theOdyssey.

And perhaps for a few decades, that is, a little earlier than Hesius, and that the Iliad is the oldest work of Western literature, westerners burned books in the dark ages so he knew more than he did.

Over the past few decades, some scholars have advocated a date from the 7th century BC.

Those who believe that the homeric poems developed gradually over a long period of time, however, usually give a later date to the poems.

And according to Pausanias, the texts were compiled at the time of the Athenian tyrant Pisystrato..

And according to Gregory Nagy, they became fixed texts only in the 6th century BC.

And he got an influence by establishing and buying many senators around having the established knowledge in goats, goats and land.

And he got many influences and contacts, and walked withthem, soon after their deaths soon after being his last disciple.

And he states that the formative influence of Homer's works modeling and influencing the entire development of Greek culture..

And well... it was this, and recognized by many of the Greeks themselves, who considered him their instructor.

In addition to these two great works, but without historical or literary support, are attributed to him the works Margites, comic poem about a bumbling hero...

And he saw his procedure and his builder, the Batracomyomachy, burlesque parody of the Iliad that recounts a fantastic war between rats and frogs, and the Homeric Hymns.

Even before the beginning of philosophical thought, homer's rich works (Iliad and Odyssey) tend to bring the gods closer to men in a movement of rationalization of the divine.

The Homeric gods, who lived on Mount Olympus, possessed a number of anthropomorphic characteristics.

Although "Homer" is a Greek name, attested in wind-talkingregions.

And sometimes you would have the favors of the gods if they paid what they wanted in return, they could be guided to other places.

And nothing concrete is known about him; however, traditions have emerged intending to give details about the place of his birth and he has studied the ancient language...

And its context: the satirical Luciano, in his fabulous True Story, makes Homer a Babylonian who assumed the name homer only when taken "hostage" (Homere) by the Greeks.

And the air was different the wind was different, it was magical and divine more mystical the animals even spoke, in compensation it took months from one place to another.

And in question that there were only boats, ships, horses few animals and means of locomotion.

When Emperor Hadrian asked him to the oracle of Delphi who Homer really was,

Pythia his master proclaimed that he was an Ithac, son of Jocasta and Telemachus of the Odyssey and he went to be his disciple at that time stayed a few years learning his art, his knowledge and being his successor.

These stories proliferated and were incorporated into a number of Homer's Lives compiled from the Alexandrian period.

And he took with him his work...

And the most common version says that Homer was born in the Ionian region of Asia Minor, in Smyrna, or on the island of Chios...

And dying in Ios, in the Cyclades Islands,and yes he accompanied him as his apprentice, assistant, student and discovered that he traveled, yes to live in various places for a long time.

The connection with Smyrna seems to be alluding to a legend that its original name was "Melesigenes" ("born in the Meles", a river that flowed through this city), and the nymph Creteia...

And he can see life in the eyes of the ancients as they were the world over two thousand years ago...

Evidence contained in his poems gives some support to this version: familiarity with the topography of the coastal area of Asia Minor...

And he made the view in the names of the locations and in the details, and evocative comparisons of the local scenery..

And the birds of the meadows, at the mouth of the Caister a storm in the sea and abyssal Icarus and knowledge about the winds Iliad or that women of both Meonia and The Aria

Methymna or Mityam (Greek: Μήθυμνα; transl.: Míưthymna), sometimes called Mólivos (Greek: Μόλυβος; transl.: Mólyvos) is a Greek village...

It was located on the north coast of the island of Lesbos, about 60 km from Mytilene, the main town on the island.

According to the 2001 census had 1 667 inhabitants and constituted a municipality of the same name, which encompassed 3 surrounding villages (Argentinian, Lepetímno and Sicamineia)...

And he who lived following in his footsteps saw that it made up 2 433 inhabitants, but since the reform of the Kallikratis plan, the village has lost its status as a municipality and has gone on to form a municipal unit of Lesbos.


	124. Chapter 124

28

Those forests were beautiful...

And when visiting the valley of the fairies in the midst of Faeria and the green woods...

And the story is to be a fairy special, but we can also find characters like gnomes, mermaids and forest animals. Despite the title, this volume does not talk about giants.

And it was just an aggregator of the fantastic beings that were the subject of previous volumes.

And he was guided by a gnome who, when talking about the adventures of the fairies who went on vacation in the gnome village.

And they were Six Fairies in Férias.

And the tournament between the fairies and the gnomes...

And The Magic Wand,candy too many sweets... and... Ice cream!

And The Magic Mirror and the Parties and The Concert...

And the festivities and Who Does Does Does Not Waste Time...

And the fights...

And Revenge of the Ring...

And several creatures that came to the holidays...

And he was a special guest, there were negotiations between them establishing an agreement and alliance between the dimensions.

And there was... The King of Deep Water...

The Nightingale...

And hummingbirds that were beautiful and flew around his head...

And a jewel magics very disputed ...

And it was... The Fairy Heart and the Good Deed Machine...

Some of the fairies have a sad ending, but the story of each of them has a good message, seeking to convey love and that doing good to others is very important.

And what he liked the most was... the theater of The Nightingale...

Prepare the scarves if you are usually moved easily.

There was a truce between kingdoms...

And right between the borders were their kings and rulers...

But nin all the inhabitants of Litarra and that was where the border between the towns and villages...

And to all dimensions living between the boundaries between the fairy kingdoms as the queen of eastern Beeria Dew Suavand.

And they adopt the Universalist Pantheon as their religion.

Many regard it as the simplistic answer of humans to the questions of the universe.

Elves, in particular, consider the idea of worshipcing an astral entity as their creator god an extremely hilarious and childish concept, and when they came from the primordial plane to the material plane they brought their own religious customs.

And that dimension of Saterra bordering the kingdom of Titania were negotiating matters to bargain and sell... , and talking about his religion and also the dimension of Faeria...

The Pantheon Silvestre is the original religion of the primordial world, followed by gnomes and elves alike, however after the arrival of these races to the world of karandor, which was the dimension hewas now.

And some beings have come to adopt their gods, especially those who have a greater connection with nature.

The Seelie Court, or Cut of the fairies as it is also called, is the abode of the wild gods and its location is on the primordial plane, but never in the sameplace.

And changing according to the wishes of your queen, Titania.

Five deities make up the inner circle of the fairy court, in addition to their queen:

Oberon, your lover; Verenestra, extravagant and vain queen-goddess of the dryads;

Dahm, the malicious god of satyrs;

Sqeulaiche, the cheating god of leprechauns

Eachthighern, lord of the unicorns.

The members of the inner circle have several characteristics in common.

The gods are all inclined to chaotic behavior, with most tending for good rather than neutrality.

All revere Titania as their queen and always follow her orders when instructed, despite her chaotic nature.

Everyone has a huge sense of loyalty, again despite their individual tendencies, and always protect each other.

Internal disputes are rare and resolved quickly, as they act more out of curiosity and fun, but are aware of their size andpower.

And they constantly ponder between curiosity and caution, always giving priority to self-preservation, through their magical powers.

Some bargains were being made between the divine and magical peoples...

The creation of these beings is a complicated process full of myths.

Titania is usually seen as the maternal figure, but her sons and daughters have varied backgrounds.

Damh is his firstborn, son of the queen with Oberon, as well as his sister Verenestra.

But it is said that Sqeulaiche was born from a plant in Arvandor, a case of a deity being born from a part of the life of the fairy kingdom...

Driades were frequent, some magical trees had as much as magical fruits, which for some races were addictive as magical beings were born...

And most of them killed humans who consumed it...

Some foods were bigger than normal foods...

Chicken eggs were larger as much as some candy valleys...

And the frequent business and trade that he established between the dimensions and in question the negotiations, transport and passage were made on the basis of negotiations and exchanges of products and goods...

And to which he established, they were more for favors and business so they could transport themselves, but the products in question, did no good to humans...

And as much as the animals that were marketed and food products and sweets left humans at least in diabetic coma for months and in the interim dead instantly...

And so as with part of the outer circle of the Seele court among the established free trade.

Already Eachthighern is seen as a gift of the god-heaven for the people of fairies.

The outer circle of the seelie court is composed of gods who have not sworn devotion to Titania, as is the case of the centaur god Skerrit, or the gods who spend a lot of time away from court, such as the goddess Fionnghuala.

However Titania is affectionate with several members of the outer circle, in the same way it is with her closestcompanions.

And this is the case of Caoimhim, the cranky god of goblins, who always feigns revulsion for the fairy's cuddles.

Completing the outer circle are Emmantiensien, the quiet and sullen god of the ones, and Nathair Sgiathach, the shameless little dragon who is the complete opposite of the other drachnic gods...

And how much one can imagine their eggs and their sanctuaries between the dimensions were passages that were negotiated and the fact that they passed through that place...

And the place was famous for its immense and wild animals, were the ones that they marketed deer's milk, emiles, sheep and their golden and magic wool and milk and meat of goats, wild buffaloes and goats.

And an abundance of fruit trees that were magical and tasty, and that some of them fed on other beings, and their fruits were delicious, but were not made for humans, as all others were addictive...

And there was passage if they shared a part of the flesh and separated and selected a part and did not attack or disturb the animals...

He has a powerful name, meaning winged serpent, with which he likes to pronounce pompously when presenting himself, only to then mock his forced seriousness.

And among the elves and dragons they also had vineyards and vines, both of them and of the other magical creatures.

The god of the original dragons is playful and outgoing, but his jocularities annoy even the other wild gods, which is why he was expelled from the inner circle.

All these gods work together to maintain the integrity of the wild kingdom, be it the huge forest of the primordial world or the places where the plane intercepts the material plane.

Rarely can the seelie court find itself on the material plane, under hills known as faeric circles, but such places are kept in complete secrecy by fairies, and only the elves of greater nobility know their locations or it was this established earlier in question that there was change of culture, in the case of secrets of ceremonies...

The wild gods always try to maintain harmony with the other primordial gods and spirits, and, with the exception of the gnomes and elves that inhabit the materialplane.

And no other race has clerics or priests of the court of fairies, since almost all creatures that follow these beings possess magical gifts similar to the powers guaranteed by other gods..

And they don't mind sharing their knowledge if they exchange with them in return as fruit and the sweets that were exchanged and taken.

Of course the wild gods and their followers also have enemies. Orcs, goblins and other creatures that constantly destroyed the forests earlier before the truce was established...

And between trade and trade favors...

And making the gobliny gods and the seelie court always in opposite positions,but after the War of Faeria,and in question of the ancient goods...

And the goblins' work of carving meat they had passage of work between the forests...

They also abhor Cegilune, the cruel witch goddess with whom he began to establish commerce, the most powerful alliance between the magical forces...

And the trade of potions and the discovery of making magical drinks such as wine, energy drinks and vitamins with fruits...

And that in his territory there was a part of the manufacture of sweets and that a part were marketed and he can have the benefit of marketing the products...

And it was just like these sweets, fruits and the exchange of raw materials in the manufacture, as much as the elves who traded the products and the witches manufactured...

But only a dark goddess is considered the eternal nemesis of the fairy kingdom, the Queen of The Air and Darkness.

Usually represented as Titania's sister, this goddess has a long-forgotten name that is not pronounced within the court.

In the deepest regions of Pandemonium...

And this bitter, sadistic goddess rules a distorted imitation of the fairy kingdom, the U-nseelie court, where she seeks to enslave fairies and wild beings under her will. U

It was the queen of darkness herself who created the corrupted versions of the elves, one of Titania's most beloved creatures.

And there were magic cereal makers and elves made of candy and chocolates...

The lady of illusions, the queen of air and shadows, is an incorporeal entity and possesses a story that is capable of bringing fear to the heart of any fairy who hears the smallest of its parts.

But it is a sad story, which justifies Titania's compassion for her sister, despite Oberon's and the Inner Circle's advice to counter the dark threat that takes over her people.

After the truce there was the establishment of trade and the creation of a council as a part of CIMBSCID.

Titania is the fairy queen of the northern western dimension of the Faericas dimensions,the one who cares and protects all the faeric racess...

And even those touched by dimensional evil and which she aspires to bring once again into the light.

Titania and Gentle Dew are revereds by all fairies, goblins and wild spirits, taking the figure of the fairy queen as their creator

Titania's teachings are always wrapped in forgiveness and kindness and she always remains calm, even when confronted with completely evil creatures.

Titania, when not altering her appearance through magic, is a beautiful fairy, with enormous power despite her size.

She has a thin wing, pale skin and greyish blue eyes, and is usually carrying a small wand with a diamond on its tip.

Oberon

Adamant and strong, Oberon is the Lord of all magical animals within the court of fairies.

He spends most of his time away from Titania, and is happier hunting and walking through the forests than taking care of courtpolicies.

Andthe nde he feels weak and does not present the same intelligence and wisdom as his companions.

Commonly known as King Oberon, the title is more one charged with honor than by his royal assignments, though all fadas revere him as a protective god.

Oberon relies on illusions, camouflage and the like, as do many of the wild gods.

The fairy king is always willing to use his strength against those who desire evil to the fairies or their kingdom.

Oberon is a fairy of unusual size, has no nenum type of wing and is much more muscular than one might expect from a wild being.

He wears a cover of green leaves, sewn on a dark brown leather and is known for his powerful natural spells.

Caoimhin

Little Caoimhin is the shy god of elves.

Rarely does he move away from the fairy court, preferring to wander around the region eating honey and other sweet foods which caused the great constructions of the fairies in the midst of the factories that were located outside the territory.

In rare moments of curiosity he can walk away from the other members of the court for a few moments, but always with one of his companions within reach if he needs help.

Caoimhin enjoys warm clothes, plenty of food and other basic comforts for a creature.

The god of elves is enchanted by the music, especially the played by bards on string instruments.

Simmons

Damh is the patron god of satyrs and korreds, as well as atomies.

Titania cares about all the beings that are part of her kingdom, so much so that Damh felt the need to expand the races to which she protects so that she would lessen her queen'sworries...

And with that came the weeks and cultural passages and in the midst of the festivals of Faeria and dimensions ...

And he takes care of the new creatures with the same dedication he does with others under his protection.

Damh loves music, dancing, bards and strong drinks, but most of all Damh loves the dryads.

And with the fruits, fruits and drinks, the spouts and vineyards, and were marketed among the dimensions are a part reserved for consumption itself.

He is a very self-indulgent god and will never pass the opportunity to gratify himself with something and grate himself with zariel's Zarielbusiness...

And each of them has to allow the passage between the dimensions and without them would be cursed and could not be used...

But Damh also has another side, being one of the oldest deities in existence and having helped create the continent's first circle of Druid stones.

He is extremely sociable with the deities and spirits praised by the druids, as well as with the earth and stones. Dahm is also aguardian.

And even though elves are the first to encounter invaders in the fairy world, they are the satyrs who are the first to realize such dangers, especially those of magical origin.

Damh is a dark brown haired satyr, who are constantly combed and braided, fastened with small golden rings for decoration.

He carries a pair of flutes and a harp, so he can listen to music whenever he wishes.

It was so for a long time when they began to manufacture and market musical instruments many times in an exchange market, when in their territories there were during weeks of festivals and exchanged what others had and did not manufacture through all the territories...

The great trails and magical trains that run the sized trails always pass behind the vineyards and run through the winds that blow through the powers of the spirits that run through the dimensions...

Eachthighern is the lord of all unicorns and Pegasus he can see that there were dimensions in which he could not enter...

And there was a dimension that fell into ruin and eternal winter by the death of two unicorns or their disappearance..

He is strong, faithful, and loyal to those he carries.

Among the wild gods only Oberon and Fionnghuala are known to ride him regularly, and occasionally Oberon rides another mount alongside Eachthighern...

And while Fionnghuala flies with them both.

Eachthighern is a majestic and proud creature, as well as a beautiful sight for those who find it in the skies of the fairy world.

There was the trade of unicorn milk that had magical and often healing properties...

Unicorn milk has different properties depending on when and how it was taken...

The first unicorn milk taken for the first time before the full moon the first time it comes down to breastfeed the cub had the same property as the unicorn's blood...

And that was to bring someone back from the realm of the dead... and or was the gates of death...

Unicorn's mane could grow back instantly at the same time he had left in half, and was used in creating indestructible clothing and protective ornaments...

Milk was a restorative property of vitality and magic, but for the hottest it was addictive...

And for elves and in worse cases in witches it is like an anabolic drug and a steroid bomb to a magician, kills in the long run depending ontheamount...

And it increases its magical powers for a short period of time, but causes its long-term death, after a period of use in which after use literally paralyzed and exhausted...

And it must be measured, but it does not have the same addictive and deadly effect on gods and demons, who love to drink the blood of a unicorn and do not suffer from the effects..

And in this way marketing even its flesh which is a divine flavor, soft flesh, appetizing and without nerves, but only for gods and demons that do not suffer that do not suffer from the addictive effects, except demons and gods ..., but kill those who eat it ..., instantly ...

And not before they have a mind-blowing journey as if it were an overdose of a potent and mind-blowing drug, but only in humans, witches and elves under two hundred years...

And being marketed to demons, kings and gods.

And for some being sacred, magical and a great mount, but being a tasty meat for the ancient demons who do not suffer from their curse by consuming them...

And the god who protects them is worshipped.

He is also worshipped by many other fairies who recognize his role as protective god and healing when his name is mentioned as meaning of bravery and loyalty.

Emmastiensien is the immortal god of the ones.

Fromthe same form that snakes usually appear in legends and tales as eternal symbols of wisdom..

And the god of the ones appears as an entity that has no origin in time.

The roots of Emmastiensien are wrapped in a magical crystal, created by a forgotten deity, it was there in his kingdom the various pillars, temples and sacred sites...

And these who hold ancient riches, sacred seals and all of them are located in the middle and among all dimensional chevrons, and that guarantee to the lord of the ones powers...

And that are beyond the reach of the other members of the court, even of Titânia and each of them has in its territories seals and magic jewels...

Emmastiensien is the sage of the fairy court.

He listens through the winds that pass through the treetops, talks to the birds that. inhabit the entire kingdom, listens to the songs of the bards and elves.

And right there among the talking animals are the spies of all worlds, among them are owls, squirrels, spiders, birds of all species...

And its roots are so deep that he can hear the whisperingrof creatures at themost extreme underground and they are always sent through caves and between the mouths and dimensional cracks...

The eternal being never forgets anything he has learned, although it may take a while for him to recall specific facts. His words are few, but when he speaks the whole court listens.

Fionnghuala

Fionnghuala was a ranger elf, a creature that did not possess the divine spark.

And the crops are administered by their people and sold and exchanged for other products, in meie to festivals weeks and cultural master...

And they manufactured crops of products with food and healing properties...

After her countless years of service to the fairy people she perished while helping to fight the last incursion of the Queen of The Air and Darkness, bravely protecting Oberon who had been seriously injured.

And the goblins and dwarves were great blacksmiths and made for the other kingdoms...

After the conflict Titania brought the spirit of Fionnghuala from the world of the dead and ascended it brought her to the court of fairies.

Inside the court Titania gave him a gift, a white feather, an object that became his sacred symbol, which allows the elf to change its shape to that of a beautiful white swan, modifying its nature and becoming part fairy.

And with that were always exchanged magical objects capable of changing the shape of their user were mostly in animal forms...

And the furs of wolves made them wolves and among other aspects...

Over the centuries many elves have received copies of these white feathers, becoming Golden Guardians and increasing the popularity of the swan lady to the point of making her the main goddess of elves.

Fionnghuala, when in its normal appearance is small, even by elven patterns, can even be confused by a fairy.

Her fragile appearance and almond-shaped eyes only reaffirm her dual nature.

Nathair Sglathach is one of the original dragons, in addition to tiamat's generation, before his race was corrupted by greed, but he is not bothered by the current situation or opinion of his descendants.

And one of the guardians of the portals and the temples and among them were the dragon flesh who were killed from the battles of the corrupted dimensions...

And that were the dark dimensions, just like unicorn flesh they have the same similarities, are poisonous to all beings, except dragons, gods and demons...

And they have a whole range of magical properties, which serve in the short term, but are addictive and cursed for all creatures...

Dragon meat and blood only allowed to eat, one of which would be in alliances, contracts between dragons and alliances of deeds as sacred seals, betweenbusiness.

And to have to see that they exchange blood to be allies or brothers or when the older gods and demons make deals and exchange blood and with it contracts...

And in other moments after a battle where life is worth, they devour hisflesh.

And they also drink their blood which has healing properties and immortality.

He found his home among the chaotic deities of the primordial world and its enchanting forests.

They are used in seals and covenants that are eternal...

There he indulges in his curiosity, passion for fun and playing with fairies.

Nathais is a deity of ambiguous, pompous and at the same time self-deprecating behavior, usually making jokes about himself.

Despite their levity the dragon god loves the people of the fairy world and their magical powers are a resource that Titania and the rest quickly recognize.

And they are masters in knowledge and magic as old as time.

Skerrit

Centaurs of the primordial world have their own lands and houses, not sharing much of their life within the primordial world with the diminutive people.

Many of the dangers that discourage the passage of creatures through the wild kingdom also cause travelers to avoid the adjacent territories, which favors the peaceful and isolated centaurs.

Most potions and herbs that are grown, their stories, and teachings are passed on at festivals whenever they meet...

His teachings and his numerous songs are also passed and the fabrications and crops of herbs are exchanged with the musical instruments...

Skerrit works with the other gods and the alliance as a guardian of the entire forest and in return receives the magical protection of the fairy people whenever he needs it, as well as various gifts and offerings.

Skerrit is a generous and pious god, but also an expert hunter and protector, skilled and strong.

Squelaiche

Little Squelaiche is the piadist of the Seelie Court, a playful and cunning being, capable of attacking even Queen Titania. Squelaiche is the patron god of gnomes and has great relations with Nathair Sglathach and Fionnghuala.

However Squelaiche is not always the amusing deity that shows his companions, he possesses a huge love for all races of the primordial world.

And it does not allow anyone to threaten its inhabitants, as god himself constantly mentions

"I may be a fool, but I'm not a fool." His appreciation for the brilliant gold and wine, however, is certainly a weakness.

And they were where and often Zariel can negotiate and forge alliances when he began to manufacture, distribute and exchange wines and ask for passage in these worlds to distribute, transport and take grapes from other peoples and exchange favors...

And they did not know about the aroma and flavor could be baptized and altered and sometimes bewitched, but without discovering the real goal and its true pleasure...

Verenestra is the matron goddess of the dryads, nymphs and sylloids.

Fickle andvain, this beautiful goddess possesses the wisdom to admit that the safety of her followers can be translated as the safety of all the girlic people, being completely faithful to the Court of Fairies, even with its volatile nature.

And he asked for passage and distribute send, collect and transport fruits, flowers and herbs from their kingdoms cultivated by these creatures...

And its sacred waters are the tastiest, but not all these fruits and flowers can be consumed by humans, many of these had the same qualities...

And or even substances similar to hallucinogens and psychotropics like marijuana and were just black flowers with the same effects of a diazepan and benzedrine...

And it can patent and use as a basis of drugs and distribute and sell in the human world as properties and a part of its use in prescriptions and in the preparation of drugs and other substances...

And he exchanged favors and other products with these races in exchange for selling, distributing and exchanging, mostly leading to the human world.

And many of those in question were the similar effects of hohypnol and sometimes soothing...

And again not having the same effects on elves, gods and demons, only on humans and witches...

Verenestra has its own forest within the primordial world, with resplendent silver birches and platans, as well as several willows, all decorated with exquisite silver threads and jewels, filled with mirrors ...

And they exchanged products and distributed and sold in the human world at no cost...

And without them knowing where it was grown...

And for the goddess to appreciate her works of art. Verenestra is a snobbish and envious goddess, avoiding contact with other goddesses related to love, romance or passion.

The Queen of Air and Darkness

The despicable queen of Air and Darkness hauntedher several years ago before the War of Beeria and her disagreement with other kings and kingdoms...

And seduced, drugged and manipulated in war with a peace agreement when Zariel a beautiful god arose...

And the Unseelie Court in the pandemonio plan, as an invisible evil force that is present throughout the place coming together and allying against a huge and descomunal what they called a magic parasite in the midst of the War of The Beech..

From his throne distorted to his servants, evil elves and feeric servants, as well as the undead who perform worldly tasks, infernal dogs and yetis serving the evil queen.

The queen is just fragments of a being that once existed, completely corrupted by the black diamond, an artifact of enormous magical powers and ineffable evil.

And that changed as her love and obsession grew for Zariel,that beautiful saving god of the faeira people Faeira who saved her amid the battle against an immense demonic beast rising from the confines of dimensional darkness...

It does not relate to any other evil deity, completely ignoring the others until that fateful day on the battlefield...

Dedable beyond any hope of redemption beyond her death, the desalmado queen is compelled to destroy everything that once represented her, and bring down the court of fairies and their people to darkness anddepravity...

And leaving only their bodies in their way until an alliance arose against the great abyssal creature devouring the abyssal and that arose and nearly killed her...

And the war of the dimensions..., and thus the great battles for the life and existence of The Beech..

What or who created the black diamond is unknown, but myths speak of a dark god of the underworld involved, and that only the queen's spoils would be linked to her return and by touching the black diamond was hopelessly... red...

And from time to time they met as if when black as time passed he what he called purification and from time to time they slept together and just like Queen Titania and they were sometimes great comrades and battle allies...

The word Fairy originated from the Latin "Fata", plural of "Fatum", which means destiny.

This is due to the stories and folk tales where fairies rule the fate of men, with their wands of condão and the beautiful man god and divinity...

And this one that stole her heart,not justhers, and created the alliance between them, was that beautiful fateful day of complete darkness on a huge full moon, and the gods arose from behind the great blue moon in darkness...

And on his journey in which he explored the dimensions he could see the tale of Hesius.

In Greek mythology, they were described by Hesiod as the Moiras (Greek: Μοưραι), incarnations of fate that weaved from the thread of life.

They were three ancient sisters: Cloto (From Greek: Κλωθư), Láquesis (From Greek: Λάχεσις) and Átropos (From Greek: Ưτροπος).

Three days after the birth of a child, the Moiras visited their home to determine their fate and luck.

In Roman mythology they are called Parcas and their names were: Ninth, Tenth and Dead.

A lot like sleeping beauty, isn't it?

And they were jealous, he said.

\- My love and for all, not just one I, love everyone, and my heart is everyone's.

They are usually represented with light appearance, small and with wings, but can vary, because fairies can take various forms.

According to popular stories, Fairies are cheerful, active, temperamental and intelligent.

They live beneath the hills, forests and fields.

Your favorite foods are flower nectar, honey, milk and natural foods.

The best places to get in touch with them are by the sea, islands, illuminated places of woods and bushes.

On June 24, fairies day is celebrated throughout the magical world and with that were always open the festivities.

On this date, people who believe or like Fairies, come together to celebrate with fantasies, relive childhood, build houses for Fairies, read fairy stories or stroll through the forest and each of the dimensions of the faerias...

It is celebrated on this date because it is associated with the summer solstice, celebrated by Celtic culture on 23 and 24 June.

According to tradition, at this time of year it is easier to see a Fairy, because the barrier between our world and theirs becomes weaker.

In Sevastopol – CA, in the United States, there is the Fairy Museum, with artifacts and relics (such as houses, wands, fairy dust,etc. . ) used by Fairies, Gnomes and Trolls for generations.

And there was a trade established between them an agreement and their organized ornaments.

And there was on this day in question the great feast of fairies in the dimensional kingdoms so...

The festivities of these days there was the exchange of gifts and the fraternization in which they enjoyed one of the others were in these days that there were portals opened and all walked freely between the trains the passages of the caves ...

In one of the festivities five years ago before his kidnapping that everyone was gathered...

And as always there were conspiracies, plots and conflicts caused by either, all in search of fights, wars that ended faster than they began and isolated rebellions...

And disputes and duels for disagreements, love disputes, rivals and misunderstandings that arose as fast as they were clarified...

Theseus - Duke of Athens, Aegean - Father of Hermia, wants her to marry Demetrius, Hermia - daughter of Aegean, in love with Lysander and bride of Demetrius, Lysander...

And he being in love with Hermia, Demetrius - in love with Hermia, Helena - in love with Demetrius, Philostratus - director of parties at the court of Theseus, Oberon - King of elves and spouse of Titania .

And the Greek gods met the gods of Western Beech as when they talked and the passages opened...

And the Fairy Queen and wife of Oberon , Puck or Bute - elf, causes many confusions with his antics in the forest , Pedro Marmelo - craftsman.

And the director of the play that will be presented at the wedding, Fusilhos - weaver, will play the role of Píramo, patch-flowers, will play the role of Tisbe,Mané Muzzle - cauldron...

And hewill play the role of moonlight, Chico Fome - tailor, will play the role of wall.

And Esmerado or Aconchego- joiner, will play the role of lion, Hippolyta - queen of the Amazons, bride of Theseus, Spider Web - fairy cut of Titania.

And the Mustard Grain - boy from India, transformed into elf by Oberon, Pea Flower - fairy cut of Titania, Mariposinha - fairy cut of Titania.

The story begins with Duke Theseus, who is preparing to marry Hippolyta.

Before the wedding, Theseus is called to settle a love dispute involving the romantic Hermia...

And your father Aegean. Hermia loves Lysander, but Aegean has the idea of forcing Hermia to marry Demetrius..

And Theseus then decides that Hermia even has his marriage to Hippolyta to choose his destiny: he marries Demetrius, diesr or converts to diana's altar and abandons.

And the company of men to live in solitude.

Lysander proposes to her beloved that they both flee Athens, and she agrees.

Hermia tells her plan to her friend Helena, who dies of love for Demetrius and she was pushed to another man with a love potion...

Helena ends up informing him of the escape in order to be alone with him in the forest.

The four then enter a forest populated by elves, fairies and other enchanted beings.

The Goblin King, Oberon, weapon with Puck, an elf, an extraordinary plan involving a magical flower...

And it was one of the flutes that they marketed between the dimensions...

And this one that will make anyone fall in love with the first being who comes from the front, be it rat,snake, dog, cat or lion, with the intention of playing aa piece in Titania, Queen of Fairies.

And he could hear the story going through there...

When he got in the middle of that scam, he threatened to tell them...

\- What can we do not to say? They tried to...

\- Manufacture for free exclusively for me. " He said.

How much do you want? Questioned.

Two grand a month for a lifetime. " He said.

And so they started doing it right away even though he knew they'd be discovered later...

This makes her fall madly in love with a donkey.

Meanwhile, a group of. craftsmen.

And who are also amateur actors, rehearse a play for theseus' wedding and in his spare time they manufactured other musical instruments...

And there would be one of the annual plays of theater made by elves and other magical beings...

And in the end his cave would have a large stock of flutes and violin capable of making anyone fall in love.

The most pitiful comedy and the cruelest death of Pyramo and Tisbe."

Fusilhos, the most egocentric of the group, ends up being transformed by Puck into a talking donkey, for which Titania falls in love with the magic flower.

Puck also stirs up other confusions that lead Lisandro and Demetrius to fall in love with Helena, leaving Hermia aside.

He writes that fairies make the light of love confuse lovers and by applying a love potion to Titania's eyes, forcing her to fall in love under like a donkey and a mule...

And in those days of strange parties and torn fantasies and zoophilia while dancing in the light of the blue moon.

In the forest, the two couples encounter problems had barrels of bewitched wines and golden beer of elves...

The dwarves drank ate and danced next to nymphs, but there were some idiots who partied with suspicious flutes around the moonlight and dancing caused everyone to mingle and snakes to love elves without thinking of eating their meat or not.

Lysander and Hermia are filled by Puck, who provides some comic relief in the piece by confusing the four lovers in the forest amid the pieces and dances in the moonlight.

It is the fight between Oberon and Titania, based on the lack of recognition for the other in the relationship, that there were intrigues in the kingdom in the fact that Oberon felt jealous of Titania and saw and versa when he saw his affair with Zariel...

And that drives the rest of the drama since Zariel loved all the women...

And the story and makes it dangerous for any of the other lovers to unite due to the disturbance of nature caused by a fairy dispute that fought for the attention of the divinity of the blue moon.

Similarly, this failure to identify and make the distinction is what leads to the error of one Puck set of lovers to another in the forest and put the flower juice in Lysander's eyes instead of Demetrius causing the fight and the of the last fairy party to five years..

It was the cult that there were the servants and followers who went to meet with the organizations that established control over the information...

And more extravagant of love and the sex that struck sensible people as irrational, the lack of control of their emotions...

And it was the susceptible energies and sparks that arose around...

And to have dubious effects on his acolytes, or rather drunk and in the midst of the great feastof Taldun...

He believes that the identities at stake that followed for weeks...

And they were crazy they're not as lost as they are,women were as elated as men...

And they are combined to create a kind of magic fog through which distinction becomes almost impossible and were running in the middle of that festival...

It is driven by uns desires andmore desires, of new ties and more practice between characters as a means of dealing with the strange world within the forest...

And even in relationships as diverse and seemingly realistic as the brief love between Titania and Fundilhos..

It was the tidal force of this social need that lends energy to relationships and the magical waves...

Aúra Masda, Ormasde, or Ahura Mazda or Ormuz was the principle or god of good, according to Zoroastrianism and Persian mythology and he can see the numerous battles that often took place during that period.

He lived in constant struggle against his twin brother, the principle or god of evil known as Arimã.

Both were children of the first creator god, Zurvan (the time). Arimã, as the firstborn son, was more powerful than Aúra-Masda and would have a reign of a thousand years. However, after this period, he would be defeated by Aúra-Masda.

Aúra-Masda was also the god of heaven, wisdom, abundance, and fertility.

I could prophesy what was a competition between seers one who saw the future and another who saw the future because he was there..

It was defended by a group of spirits called Amshaspends who had been amused by discussions about the future.

He was the father of Atar, the fire of heaven; of Gayomart, the first mortal humanbeing.

And the first human being, according to Persian mythology, had been Yima, who was immortal,the divineseals were easy to learn if he found someone to teach.

And creating immortality and the sense of magic of life, like threads of energy that were connected...

And created from light and which would have given rise to all other human beings; and mitra, god of wisdom, war and the sun.

Belphegor or Belfegor ("the lord of fire"), moabite deity venerated on Mount Fegor.

And they were called in betting, something he discovered when talking to all the gods that they had good relationships between the gods and demons...

And if your interests weren't in confrontation and or didn't include manipulation with humans...

And demon of laziness, of discoveries, of rot, of inventions and of the cycle.

He was worshipped in ancient Palestine in the form of a tall, bearded figure with his mouth open, with his tongue a gigantic phallus.

And what he discovered by talking and living with them were some things he enumerated...

1 – They were faithful to his words, so much so that they owed to someone divinity or not, they paid no matter how long it took...

There was an antig lawas much as time itself, which was worth his freedom and his soul that could force him to owe what he wanted and imprison them if it goes against rules and business...

And that was worth it to gods, men, monsters and demons...

And they were faithful to those who were faithful to him, they valued fidelity and loyalty...

And what he discovered that demons and gods who had something in common...

2 – They could respect the human/god/demon who also had a word and could rise in his concept...

3 – They had a moral code, and even if it was distorted or not...

4 – When obliged to a promise they fulfilledit, this was worth to the demons and the gods, but it could be by the ancient law that forced him to obey...

5 - They were gossipers and took care of the lives of others...

And in short they kept listening and discovering the secrets of others, and told anyone who wanted to listen...

And of course they charged for the secrets...

6 And if he earned the respect of a demon, and his labors would be eternal...

7 - They paid favors for favors, money with money...

And he traveled to France when he stayed a few years there and between twoperiods, he can see that he managed to save one, but not the other...

There was a witch hunt when Christianity was still growing right between periods of migration and colonization and religion was on the rise.

There were druids and ancient members of the ancient culture, but this did enough to cause war and persecution.

And that culmined between that the winners persecuted the former inhabitants and owners of those cities ...

And among these was Amelie Anapoulos who was one of the former heiress of these lands...

And he came to fall in love with the witch, and he between playing on the two teams between the winners he covered up that he was being a spy and with a staged escape were captured...

And he remembers that in the future she would destroy all witches and take a great plague to earth...

And he would bring the plague of the black plague and eliminate all magic, then create a legend and a love...?

Yes... Love, why not...?

And if he didn't do anything when she came back to life, there wasn't a weakness or anything to stop her...

Unless...?

A love...

And then he made her fall in love with him and in a two-part plan...

And he knew of their destinies...

And she thought she saw him being carried away in the midst of her screams, she was soon burned at the stake without ever discovering the truth...

And while he was being pulled out of there...

But he traveled to the future a hundred years later... , and in a space of a hundred years from one year to the next...

And he for a long time, he followed her read her diary entering without being seen, saw that she came from a wealthy family, which she believed in nature.

And he tried to save everyone, but Christianity grew and so was prejudice and ignorance...

Travel through time disguised as reincarnation...

And the city was soon cursed...,

But he knew it wasn't magic, and that it was a dry spell and everything was a coincidence and his family's enemies wanted an excuse to steal his fortune...

And it helped to be the version of himself for good as everyone saw his haunting and the family to which he belonged grew up and usurped the riches of Amelie's family the night witch...

It helped a lot, and really immortal pacts she came back and would come back anyway, but he would be prepared...

Who say they seek for him and never rest until he takes revenge...

And to his fascination there were pictures of him alone and not with Amelie, and according to family history...

Called Gabriel Antony Valentin and Laurent II a beautiful man who had a look of a god, sculptural body and the most valiant of men he won battles and was in the war of the hundred years at the age of 15 ...

And he was the perfect warriorman, but he was wrapped in legends...

Your handsome man fascinated the witch Vivienne Amelie Amapoulos the so-called shadow lady of the night...

And she bewitched him according to the lying version of the villagers, and killed his two brides in periods of two years...

And that in fact one died of pneumonia while running through the rain after arriving from a trip...

And the other one got angry plague, back then, they didn't know what that was...

And there was nothing worse than being bitten by your poodle and they didn't know what that was, there were a lot of rabid dogs, and there was no vaccine in this period...

And he had fever, delusions what they called visions of the devil...

And to which that year there was a drought, having no one to blame and did not know nature, this made the earth dry the fish die and a disease fell on the city and all lost their harvest ...

Marlon family, Valentin, Laurent, Mathiel and Marlent and Jean were enemies of the Amapoulos..

And these were old families who lived around those...

And that was the one that took a large share of the mercantile and fishing trade of the time...

There were many land and properties shipyards and many ships and employees...

And she bewitched his best friends and kidnapped him and controlled him almost forcing him to kill his parents, when Father Louis who was a bishop he gathered the citizens and persecuted her...

And they had contact with the church for the most part were ducats and members of the Catholic church...

And after more than a hundred years later the story repeated itself, but really she was a witch and hid well...

And she was great at hiding what it really was and used her sympathy that really this time as the housekeeper...

And their familyfell out of favor and using Vivienne died, they became their servants...

And he was a nephew of himself and grew up with this girl next to his cousin and then sent to study abroad...

His past reincarnation and was squeaky of legends and lies, but did not know that in this life of a hundred years ago he was still Zariel, and it was he who caused the destruction of the previous family...

The castle itself that was owned by Vivienne had legends of ancient druids, and lived strategically located.

And in a fine line between dimensional portals and secret passages of underground temples and underwater caves...

And that there were shrines among the rocks, sacred seals and sacred and magical objects, more than a hundred years before he kept there an immense and secret magical library...

And that there was an immense alchemical and mystical collection, which only the true owner and owner would build...

And she was years away in England and when she was still single he saw her...

And his family without their supposed beloved knowing would have tried to buy that property in particular, but they refused to even offer...

And they offered twice what they were worth, but again they refused...

And she was similar to the difference that was redhead, and one night while she took care of him at the behest of his mother, she confessed how she felt about her cousin and still had a nightof passion, with plans of conquest.

And she was a simple maid of aduke, her cousin who saw nothing more than a servant and current housekeeper...

And even though they grew up together and she's the daughter of the baby-breasted baby and her beloved friend...

And he advised her to be more active and helped her formulate a plan the other way around and found out about a legend that stayed in the city...


	125. Chapter 125

33

A curse...

But it was obvious that her name was Angelique wanted something more than friendship...

Long straight black hair, greenish eyes and sculptural body, face as white as snow.

Who told his story...

And there in that seaside town with countless properties

And it was any time of the year, Colmar is a charm only.

But it is in the spring that this small town located on the border between France and Germany becomes even more irresistible.

Hotels in Colmar saw themselves as a large fishing and coastal city that they had old houses and fishing when they had many employees...

And the legend of Gabriel that he seeing the various people looking at him while walking his appearance was stark...

And in this period he was 23 years old and his long black hair and his appearance with himself..., fascinated women and looked at him as he walked with the servant Angelique by his side...

And according to the story he died in the arms of his parents of love pain...

Its channels reflect the colorful that stamp their houses and everything gets a cheerful touch with the flowers.

Walking through its alleys and boating over its canals are remarkable experiences that are enough to know its main charms.

And they made money from fishing and tourism and the story of the great plague of the night witch...

And the city made borders between the two, being a Catholic city.

Hauterives 82 km from Lyon, the main attraction of this village has a fascinating history.

Le Palais Idéal, "the ideal palace", is a work made with pebbles, not by an architect, but by a postman, inspired by postcards and magazines.

The result is impressive and worth checking out.

Hauterives, Hotels in Hauterives and the old mansions...

And Èze, and his mother of that period was afraid that he would walk alone there mainly with Angelique who was so afraid when he was born...

And that it took two years to show him in town so much like his great-uncle who died bewitched by the night witch...

And his death fell in the middle of an eclipse when it fell when the witch was burned.

Also known as the eagle's nest, this village is encrusted on the edge of a gorge on the Mediterranean coast, just 12 km from Nice.

And that's where they said the girls were thrown by the witch...

In fact, he read in his future that there was well an eclipse on this day and nothing more fair than having a fragile health as if trapped those flowers that his mother cultivated and that had in those properties...

Èze is surrounded by incredibly beautiful landscapes and the best point is the Jardin Exotique d'Èze, where you can also see ruins of an old castle that he saw in his own words he looked as if he had not traveled back in time...

And he traveled, of course, he saw that castle as if it were yesterday...

A hundred years from each other, but she was a lost great aunt and we'il talk about her later...

Between the cities of Deauville and Trouville

And he had to meet her when she was still a maid of an old, ceremonial house.

But there were Sheba parties hidden from other people and a secret society...

And there was a growing fishing trade that was run by a branch of the Colliet and Vallet family of this beautiful pale boy with an affected face...

And for him to keep the properties of deee Collet and Vallet and the other families it was necessary that he be the last or only descendant of the family.

And if he killed them one by one, he wouldn't get anything...

Gabriel Antony Valentin and Laurent III and he was the only son of the rich Duke of Laurent and the Duchess of Vallett the seaside, nautical and fishing town and brother of his mother...

And who also saw him as a man in fragile health, even exercising, he ran when he got far away from there...

And one of the descendants of his sister, and gabriel's family, he was the nephew of himself and that they had six more brothers in later marriages...

And if he could accomplish that he could keep the seals high and conserve those properties and prevent everything from going down with the great rebellion besides creating a legend of idiots...

And then he made his name as the kind man and equally intensely similar to his ancestor from a hundred years earlier...

And he remembers that there were two things before his return in time...

Angelique made a pact with the devil with the aim of having the love of François, she did everything in her power to have him at her disposal...

François in turn caused all the villagers to turn against her, became enemies, joined the members of the church and with that pursued her killed the whole family and swore revenge.

And what was once love became hatred and destruction and she brought all the beasts of hell with her in an attack and the city became the scene of all the war between the beasts of hell and humans...

And soon after he teamed up with the other residents before his entire family died in order to prevent Angeelique from gaining power...

She made a pact with the demons and one by one cursed and killed all the inhabitants of the village and the towns, but François managed to stop her from killing them all and she was captured, but he was mortally wounded and with that made a seal and with that were burning her...

And before she was burned she cursed all the inhabitants of the church to all the villages and swore rest...

François died in combat without first creating a seal that could prevent Angelique from returning, but the seal as time went by would weaken if someone found the sacred object and kept it in his mansion...

Years later she could not rest haunted that place and killed them all and in hell joined Vivienne in hell and with her shadow haunting the place that became decadent...

The became the legend of hell and synonymous with the queens of hell and the two influenced many necromancers and one day, a group of necromancers found the seals...

And then they unthu off them and with that the two came back from hell and killed everyone who stood in their way and the world was taken over by evil beings until they faced Constantine and Zattanna and with it they beat her after millions of casualties on both sides.

And to avoid that he altered the history of time...

And secretly architected with the Duke of Vans and the archdiocese between the priest to whom he knew according to history would die ten months later by bubonic plague in the great plague...

And he knew that he read respect from his diaries left years later and taken to a museum, as he knew where he would be so he made plans and conspiracies against him...

Without your cousin, he'd be the only one who got it all...

And he ran as fast as he could and was always seen breathing like he had asthma for all the villagers and employees...

The Sabbath of the sorcerers of the Middle Ages were but a repetition...

And she was introduced to the circle of mages and inserted in their midst...

And he knew about angelique putting drugs in her drink, she was a good twenty-five-year-old girl...

And that he wanted his best.

And the heritage of the feasts he made at of Sodom and Gomorrah, and belfegor. Belphegor is one of the seven princes who rule Hell, being the embodiment of the first sin, laziness.

And he saw that some of the parties that Angelique and Amelie he saw that for them hell was very, very good and the feasts of Sheba were amazing ...

And on a trip to France he met Angelique Bonaudeovour, an immortal witch... in the future now he saw her...

And Angelique was grateful for the way he treated her...

And well... human, as she said and her dark circles that he did with makeup ...

And he advised his friend to do everything to conquer his cousin François

And she would turn him into an immortal beast, and the spell would undo it if he accepted his love...

Its appearance changes according to the quote, from a beastly being (similar to a wolf), a sea monster with a torn mouth from ear to ear and very sharp teeth...

And he was transformed into an animal resembling the very beast of hell...

And even a tall, bearded old man, possessing a phallus-shaped tongue, large canine teeth and a dragon tail, or even in some religious traditions, is portrayed as being a young man of exuberant beauty.

And he alternated on full moon nights attacking animals from the fields, and the only way to undo...

It would be him to love, she the spell of definitive love...

François Alexander Collet Valett II, he was predestined to die or be cursed...

And then Angelique with her help she poisoned each of François' three suitors who abandoned him at the altar who went mad and died...

And one died falling off the cliff, in the course, he without suitors saw that Angelique approached him and did everything to conquer him without success, even kill his father who for him was preventing him from staying with her...

And she went out with him, they strolled together, and made all his physical and feminine attractions to seduce him...

But it seemed like it didn't work out, everything went from bad to worse...

He threw everyone against him, and with that, he got a great ally.

And then she killed all her relatives, mother, sisters, brothers, cousins, cousins, and aunts, except for her cousin and accused him...

And during that time there was a drought the plague and many died, his cousin François tried to flee was chased for months tried to hide in the old farm...

And neither that, when it wasn't enough in the midst of the plague, they both seeing how he was famous for vile and had a reputation for cruel...

He made all the villagers turn against him and they both took the villagers right behind him, arresting him and turning him into a werewolf...

And he was accused the sheep were killed by him, and the cattle had their blood sucked, and for the next four years, she insisted that she keep it, and yet she couldn't...

And he cursed him to be trapped in a coffin all his life until he accepted him and locked him in Collet's fortress and as long as he didn't accept his love...

Being the only descendant of the living family he talked to the priest who was responsible for the inheritances and passes everything in his name, and as Angelique as tutor and having a document as administrator of his assets...

And during a period that everyone saw him sick, he sees his allied priests die of bubonic plague and secretly before...

And he came to the estate with his servants he was tired of the rush in the cathedral...

And smelling of burning he knew there was a timeout that he would jump to the next dimension...

And he was almost burned by the fire he made in the woods by burning all the evidence and so he ran as fast as possible...

And closer to his death he breaks into his quarters and steals and burns the diaries and letters of his negotiators and then returns to his quarters and dies weeks later...

And he knew that over the centuries his appearance did not change, as he could meet angelique and Vivienne again...

And the forest caught fire at the same time he arrived at the castle...

Both are related, and Angelique became administrator of the goods and lives until today in the place cursed by her ancestor and seeing her last moments ...

And his servants came to him scorched and almost as if caught in the flames of hell without realizing that the forest was burning...

And they didn't know it was him, and his servants called her...

And she was rushed to her friend's property, and they asked her to take care of things...

And being the only beneficiary left a will in her name, but did not speak about the stamps and the estate, for years she lived as an immortal witch.

And remembering your friend and your love for a man who rejected you and even though you're a werewolf or some animal...

And he's been alternating for centuries between traveling and reincarnating...

And Zariel was in the eponymous body of an angel of the same name...

And the deity has been traveling and plotting for millennia during periods of wars...

She met one of the attack commanders of the Avaras sky troops and their commander Athuriel...

And while the young seraphim in charge of observing the course of a war between the celestial and demonic forces of azarus' planes...

And there was Belerodis commanded the layer of Avernuas and for es, until the devils who commanded the first eight layers of Hell in a minor war between wars for the territory...

And when elaborating and strategy... and she saw the more the better...

And by drawing up a plan to defeat Asmodeus, without directly interfering

The devil's plan or how much of any of the angels specified to end that war...

And without that... that was already doomed to failure, it would never end, not permanently...

And soon Uriel collapsed after geryon's war (the leader of the 5th tier of Hell, Stygia) turned out to be a traitor and loyal to Asmodeus.

And he betrays an army in question, bravely he invests against the heavenly forces in the intermediary that they knew about that

And he deployed several troops loyal to the lord of the devils in the troops of the other devils, creating an internal conflict within the squadrons.

Asmodeus a lord of a deity of hell, in question, he was troubled as to his alliances he betrayed whoever he was...

And a fourth hellish layer that were ready for an ambush...

The conflict ended up favorable to Asmodeus, defeating all the other devils who opposed him.

As commander, Zariel always cares about the policies of the evil lords or whoever...

And when you care entirely about the fighting in the Bloody War...

And watching a famous war call it uselessly as a blood war.

And even by secretly participating in conspiracies and fighting.

It leaves the strategic and political part more actively than simply entering and hitting, which has more tracheo with this type of activity and sometimes literally entered through secret passages...

And it was really had the chance to create the trains that passed through the dimensions...

When Lucifer began his first rebellion against the Creator of humans...

And all the hordes of angels allied to the Lord take up arms to face the rebel forces...

And they didn't know they had a gossip and opportunists watching...

Once like all the previous ones, and it was the first time he was seen by an angel, he himself had seen them before..., in the future...

And he went to see, they were the beginnings of creation...

And he saw the angels... in that place still whose life was a dimension, and the angels lived with demons, they were too young to war men were the reasons why they began...

And he was the uncle...?

What?

You get it, Uncle.

But you're not her.

Uncle, aunt, gods can have when and how and what way they want to be them or them.

And he appeared in a reddish skin like it was sunburned, high sculptural, the symbols on his body his long bright, glowing white hair...

And his two blue eyes ice, along with three more vertical eyes on his forehead one in the middle two on each side and one behind his head.

And a short robe of a white handle and red cape, he was tall and magnificent muscular wrapped in a red and barefoot aura, and through which the sky darkened, an eclipse of a blue moon appeared, and the shadows elongated and the waters turned red...

And the scary aura sprang around like it was to distill fear...

And a young, handsome angel came up with everything with a spear, and when next to him, he simply took off his spear and held firmly on his neck...

And he took it next to his face, it looked like he was opening the huge mouth... sucking next to turn divine food...

\- Don't kill, my son, Zariel, it's just a child...

And he looking at the intensity of light in his direction, so hot and incandescent a light...

It was God, and he let him go...

\- I wouldn't eat it. " He said.

Just scare. "God said speaking from afar and a sniff...

\- You're here to check on what I did. "God said.

\- I came, visited, my brother, saw what you've done, and wonder if they're beautiful. " He said.

\- You mean if they're good to eat. "God said.

\- Why don't you create your universe?

\- I don't see why. " He said.

And he looked intently at the enchanted angel, he pulled him by the neck and sniffed him...

And he was familiar.

And this is Lucifer. Zariel said looking closely. " He said.

\- Would you eat someone I told you about, the closest to me? Questioned God...

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Zariel...

It was kind of a strange silence.

Aren't you going to invite me? Zariel questioned.

"I'm a good brother who's visiting and you know i don't eat cubs. " He said.

\- Honey, Lucifer take Zariel with you. "God said.

And so on. "Give me a good host and take to your brothers. "God said...

During the time he was introduced to angels and demons they gave him many nicknames and names...

Who watched.

and aleo, ...

videntibus oculis futurum.

unam, quae ...

collegam core ...

Domino of Flumine Blood...

aequora purpuream singultibus Dominus ad exitium ...

domino animarum ex abysso.

Of the abysss moon ruber,

And he had a certain friendship between Lucifer, after the attempt of the first bite...

And he came from time to time...

What do you do? Lucifer questioned observing the divinity...

\- To know all the worlds created by my brothers. "He said.

Why don't you create yours? Questioned...

\- When I was raised I didn't mean to, my obligation was to look.

\- You mean to monitor what they do. Lucifer said...

\- Without any good they have three chances to get it right. Zariel said.

What's next? Lucifer questioned.

But he observed...

\- You have a lot to learn. Zariel said.

Being that they have three chances.

But I think the fact that he's wrong more than he gets it right...

\- My dad says you see the future. " He said.

He's right about that. " He said.

And he talked to Bastiel and the mighty Asmodeu...

And he saw every prince in hell...

And this one, watching Asmodeu...

\- Hello, Asmodeu... - Said.

And it was fearful to hear a lie say that I couldn't see eating and then eating...

And he was bothered almost arrived on time, but a demon that unlike Lucifer became food.

And yet one of the most powerful angels in paradise refuses to participate in that battle, his name was Bastiel.

Bastiel..., how well he would like to hear his strategies, he saw what the stage would be like, to heaven angels and demons fighting their first war, it was beautiful to see...

And if it wasn't tragic, watching and knowing about the betting wheels, being Lilith's side he watched the onslaughts and was one what the angels and demons called war...

And he abandons the seventh heaven and follows the "later lands" where the fighting had not yet reached.

But when the war is over, and the heavenly forces encounter Bastiel, he is considered a deserter and sent to Hell.

And he watched and said what was going to happen, you could know and few were invited to go to the realm of wisdom, all those kingdoms between the Neverland he could use places where spirits lived and so he could be alone...

And they were supernatural realms only of souls..., without living beings...

And the great library of him that he didn't share with anyone...

After being sent to Hell, Bastiel is harassed by the infernal hosts, but Lucifer, the Emperor of Hell, eventually establishes an alliance with Bastiel, naming Belphegor.

Molloch, prince who reigned over the first circle of hell (Desidia Circum Primus) refuses to accept the presence of cheating Belphegor.

But Belphegor was an Archangel, and his super powers relatively superior to those of Molloch, a simpleton cherub.

After humiliated, Molloch is expelled from Desidia Circum, and Belphegor decorated the Prince of Laziness and King of the First Circle.

And he saw for each of them when he arrived he predicted the end of a beginning and whatever they tried would not achieve...

And he would be your allies and do something if he asked them to, and obey him if they lost their strife...

And so they signed a contract the first of their lives, and were taught to others, and if they did well, their souls would be the least to lose...

They would in the case lose their freedom and at best be locked out of the life beyond the universe of God... never to come back...

Azazel (Hebrew: עֲזָאזֵל; Arabic: عشاشيل, translit.

In some traditions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam is the name for a fallen angel, but that was a long time ago...

Azazel () is the name given to an angel, who would be tasked with the task of raising human faults and enumerating them before the Divine Court during the annual trial of mankind, and power went up to his head...

It is, on the other hand, a mysterious figure, which appears three times in the Hebrew Bible, expressly related to the ritual of Yom Kippur, when, at the time of the Temple of Jerusalem, one goat was sacrificed to the Creator and another was destined for Azazel.

And being this last animal sent to die in the desert taking with him the sins of the people.

Azazel is also commonly known as responsible for the sin of Wrath among the Seven Princes of Hell (who correspond to the seven deadly sins).

In order for Solomon to arrest the 72 demons, they needed to descend to earth and live among them, well thanks to almighty God.

And compel them over the old law and force them to obey...

And they are made upon their power and their rules, and in them we can delight if we know how to use it.

And so it was...

Right in the period when men lived and well after in the period before the first war they envied free will something they had not...

And with them they were born with laws, which forced them to obey certain rules to which humans were not obliged to follow...

The obligation to obey, to do something that is due to you even if you do not want and not liking ...

And among these to be funny with humans, if we know best, when we make rules, the sweet taste of the forbidden, and the forbidden was more delicious ...

And one after another he convinced them to follow with their wishes and in this way he was the legal uncle, and so one after the other they went down and were corrupted by carnal desires and desired them...

And if we know when we unite the two races, aberrations were born, and with them, more problems and obligations...

Alongside Shemihazah, he led a group of two hundred angels who descended to Earth, with the aim of living among humans.

They met the women, and with them they had children.

In particular, Azazel had children who perished in the Flood.

These shoots were called Nephilism.

And when God knew...

And he went to tell...

\- What were the rules that you, my brother made to your angels...

\- Don't mix with humans. "He said from heaven...

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said looking at the horizon far away...

\- So list for me the rules you set...

And so he did...

\- You know, Brother, it doesn't look like they obeyed... - Said.

They're having a great time over there...

WHAT'S GOING ON? You did.

Azazel, who the rabbis of the Middle Ages explained was a designation of a furry desert demon.

Then Aaron would cast lots for a demon. Now, there is no inclusion of the worship or worship of demons anywhere in the Torah.

And there can be no possibility that such a cult will arise here...

And gradually they were corrupted by desire...

Azazel (referred to as Azazyel) is one of the fallen angels, called Vigilantes, who were attracted to women and came to earth to have sex with them.

From these relationships were born the Sentinels or Giants. Azazel and other fallen angels passed on knowledge to mankind, taught mankind how to make weapons, swords, armor, agriculture, astronomy.

God saw it as a betrayal and he knew what his children were doing...

And he wiped them out of the earth with a Flood (also quoted in Genesis).

Also according to the Book of Enoch, Azazel was tried and convicted by archangel Michael.

The Watcher Saints were then sent by God to punish and try to reorganize the chaos that the Nephilim, sons of the Grigori with the daughters of men, caused on earth.

Very ugly things come out when angels mix with demons and when they both mix with humans...

And he can use his fascination and invited Azazel to have fun, to see that he was tempted said little...

And that's without his father knowing...

It was the power of denial and rejection, eternal darkness caused the eyes to become dark, the sight of prophets and seers to lose their sight and see everything white, and any way of trying to see the blind until they turned their eyes out, it was literally a blind spot...

The beautiful human that he made of clay and that resembled one of God's creations...

And he led them to have fun, and really one night the sight of the beautiful woman walking among men he saw that the look that Azazel cast at him, should be the fact that he is not old his steamy red appearance was tempting at least sensual and muscular...

In fact, the Nephilins were the children born of the union between humans and rebellious angels.

And they had a threesome, which Azazel liked very much he wished to live forever and could not decide with whom...

For Demonology, or the cataloguing of the demons of the Catholic tradition Azazel is one of the 7 arch-demons of Satan, who make up for the 7 archangels of God, but he was just a fallen angel who walks with men...

Azazel is considered a demon from a Jewish sect who worshipped a sheep-shaped idol and offered holocaust sacrifices to this caprine figure.

The goat was widely used and had its despicable and its fame destroyed.

They say, certain currents, that there were rituals of sodomy and zoophilia, in which groups of Jews immolated by the spirit of the idol and seeing..., nor..., well it was true...

And so Sodom and Gomorrah were born.

And in this case the demon Azazel, they gave their virgins to perform sexual or libidinous acts with goats and other men, in a macabre and perverted ritual.

The kings of Judah discovered this sect that worshipped idols, and contradicted the Commandments of the Torah given to Moses.

While strolling through many cities he passed through Judah many ages ago, right in its early days...

Many of them he charged favors and to which they owe to this day, and he knows that he charges...

And for a few more than two millennia, he had disappeared, leaving his mark and fascination, especially the first angels and demons that seek for him to this day...

There was a battle in the city where the sect was located and all the Jews who worshipped Azazel, as well as the city, were destroyed.

And over the centuries he truly loved a woman and her twin brother and that left him confused, and with that they were the exact reasons he disobeyed his father...

And whose disobedience to the creator, this resulted in his damnation, expulsion from hell and all his decay and fame...

And over time he tried to seduce him by wanting his company instead of being the envoy of heaven...

And he was always wanted when the future was the future...

Many of the fallen angels saw the vision of divinity as the god of the end, because he saw the end if they followed the opposite path established...

And yet they did, he gradually seduced them without much effort...

And he shared simple days, where all this was simple and the air was different, the time without the man, who was still slowly crawling out of the darkness was different...

The angels still gradually did not know the true pleasure and gradually learned its meanings and with them came the desires and discord.

Azazel was the former Archangel Nathaniel who launched himself from paradise to free his beloved from a prison in hell.

And as being considered the one who sees all the future he taught him to some demons and other angels the vision of the future...

And so came the demon that sees everything being learned from him or not...

And he was never a good teacher when all this made no difference.

And it was corrupted when he saw that woman he loved died... but he searched for her all hell...

Before that, he was an angel whose mission was to train the heavenly troops and be an emissary sent to live among humans; in this mission, he had relations with the women of men...

And cursed to a beastly and demonic way capable of rivaling his wanton desires.

And they had an affair, in case he was a deity seemed to affect nothing in the opinion of the creator God, in case he had many affairs with angels and demons and charged favors of many of them...

And the fact that he could walk among men soon went to his head, and at this hour, to think that he could raise his head and be revered all went away.

And this motivates the belief that Azazel's invocation rituals occur through the practice of sexual acts between women and goats.

And with it came a single civilization that was a community.

Azazel is the king of the Shekmites, that is, the kind of demon half men and half goats, looking similar to that of Baphomet who is also a famous Shekmite demon.

And he wandered through hell and he can see that for a few millennia he stopped wandering through the hellish plans...

He is responsible for the disgrace of the idolaters and his power is comparable to that of the strongest demons in hell.

And he commands the Shekmite legions in hell, being a general who responds only to Lucifer himself.

And the rumors confirmed by him that Azazel lives today among men, in the incessant search to be again with his beloved and still seeking his search, and whose voice is indeed the only thing that soothes his anger...

In tanach's third book, it is said that among the rituals of the Day of Forgiveness, when the end of the judgment of humanity takes place annually.

And when the judged will perish...

And there was, at the time when it was still edified, and he used these scriptures which he took with him without the consents of others to know, none of them were seer and all-knowing.

And it was the Temple of Jerusalem, the obligation to separate two identical goats (same color, same weight, same height, etc.), so that from the same height, it would not really be necessary...

The first was sacrificed to the Eternal.

And the second, left in the wilderness and was called Azazel,but then, what made them have the kingdom of men ruled by them taken from them...

And in a way, they were all tried and punished...

The cool uncle was left out, not guilty of anything.

Even God had forgiven them, in the midst of the wars between the Djinns the angels and the demons there was an agreement...

At the end of the war between the divine forces created afterwards and the other generals...

He walked carrying his sins until he found a place to rush.

For millennia and destruction of kingdoms and thus corrupting their return

He kept walking until he fulfilled his destiny, representing what he is today, and always, was satan's destiny, but even so he was not

Despite the text saying that one of the animals should be left to Azazel, it was not an offer of per se, but the ritual was connected, symbolically, more to the origins of the Hebrew people.

And he saw them and knew what he only knew in the stories and there he was traveling and seeing, what he did was to approach and enjoy the story, there was no real power just a body lent to someone who did not have a ...

And with his ancestors Esaú and Jacob, who were twins, and thus ritualized this memory.

Another meaning attributed to the ritual was that sin is very close to a good deed and that people should be vigilant, not to let a sin be disguised as a kind act.

The choice of which of the animals would be sent to the desert was not random, according to the text of chapter 16 of the book of Levitico...

And he just tried to eat at different times each of them.

He is considered one of the seven angels of hell below only Lucifer (emperor of hell, who feeds and strengthens himself from avarice).

It is the demon representing the sin of Lust.

And being so much to your advantage as eternal requests and contracts between them...

And all the first 72 demons and the 72 Djinns were arrested by Solomon...

This was before the creation of humans, the first Djinns would be something different from angels and before also demons, they came in a period before the first demons and angels...

And also feeling envy and jealousy of humans and were created in different periods almost a thousand years before angels and before demons...

The word Djinn (Genius) as it became known in the West comes precisely from the Arabic Djinn, in Arabic, but it means: "those who cannot be seen".

And they were the envoys being him the messengers and those who served as allies of the Arab people...

A fundamental feature that transcended Arab culture is: the possibility of appearing

As either the skill of the person who sees you, or by the will of the spirit. Depending on Djinn's will.

But according to legends the greatest power of a genius is to whisper in the inner ears of people thoughts that ultimately influence their behavior.

The Kingdom of Judah () was bordered to the north by the Kingdom of Israel, to the west by the restless coastal region of Philistia, to the south with the Negueve desert, and to the east with the Jordan River and the Dead Sea and the Kingdom of Moab.

And that desert area hasn't changed as times have changed, sand plus sand and a desert, full of sandstorms.

It was a high region, geographically isolated by mountain hills to the west, theDead Air M and the eastL..., and it's still the same thing. L

And by the desert of Neggueve to the south,some of thecapitals have changed, but not everything has changed...

There were many demon spirits and strange creatures, that few seethem...

Its capital was Jerusalem, where the Temple of Jerusalem was located, and was later built by Solomon and erected by order of King Solomon to house the Ark of the Covenant (or Ark of the Covenant).

After the division of the kingdom, in the fifth year of King Rehobooan's reign, Pharaoh Zestaque I invaded the territory of the Hebrews and transformed the Kingdom of Judah into a tributary state.

Mural inscription on Sisaque I in the Temple of Carnaque and the stose of Megided.

Because of their strategic position at the gates of the [Sinai] peninsula they were used as access to Lower Egypt, and there were ways in there and the visions of the prophets' deserts took place on their borders...

Your God, those moments where every envoy or messenger who went in search of enlightenment, since time immemoriable went in search of the great visions of the desert.

And many priests entered and still enter that desert, and it was used by pharaoh as a buffer state, which would spare him to use his own armies to defend this frontier.

The Kingdom of Judah entered into conflicts with the kingdoms of Moab, Ammon, and the Philistines.

During the time when there was the desert war between the Djinns commanding by Iblis against Lucifer happened at the same time that the war broke out among the Philistines...

When...

The Bible states what he saw to be true, that the Kingdom of Judah remained generally faithful to his faith in God (Yahweh or Jehovah), while northern Israel had become strongly influenced by Canaanite culture...

And between the blood wars between angels and demons...

And the war of religion, and the ancient teachings...

And when in the midst of a war for the resumption, and the invasion of the ancient lands, a beginning of a war for the Phoenician religion...

And there have been several raids and wars for domination, even though he can see firsthand...

The cult of Hashem, an ancient tradition, as long as time, and preservation of the royal lineage Davihint from which should come the promisedMessiah...

And the fact that none of them agree and are pawns of the Gods...

And there were ancient gods there as much as time itself according to the prophets of the Old Testament...

And the justification for God's mercy on the Kingdom of Judah...

The gods who came before fought for dominance over the ancient teachings and priests, and he can see that the ancients fought among his chosen ones...

And many of them sent, establishing the first chapter of the war for the resumption and a second war of blood in the world absent...

And while the polytheism of the Kingdom of Israel would have been responsible for its anger over its rulers...

And while the Kingdom of Judah remained under the dynasty of King David's descendants, the Kingdom of Israel went through several dynasties and coups

The Kingdom of Judah saw the danger of emerging foreign powers when the capital of Israel...

Religion, drought, plague, hunger, no harvest, amazingly they had taxes, and they had no security, some of them thought of the safe house...

Theasafe way was a kind of vilareja where criminals were sent so that men were not at best seek justice from the man without a trial to lower their spirits ...

And it was in these periods of war and slavery between the man that he traveled there and to meet the great prophets...

And Samaria was taken by the Assyrian king Sargon II, it was one of the great wars and attacks that took place...

And without basic sanitation, everything went away.

And he remembered that even armies that came madly in 722 BC, which led him to seek to provide vassals near Assyria. Ironically...

And the destruction of the northern kingdom by the Assyrians caused a great flowering of the kingdom of Judah to the south.

The population grew enormously, fed by the Hebrew refugees from the North and Jerusalem, before a small town in a poor and isolated kingdom in the South, became the great center of influence among all The Hebrews.

And with the economic changes, which were with immigration and tax collection, the more people came to live, the more they collected taxes...

With this there were those who joined the priesthood, because being of the clergyman would have a better condition of life.

Later, due to King Hezekiah's refusal to continue paying tribute to Assyria, King Senacherib invaded the Kingdom of Judah and besieged Jerusalem, but without conquering it.

At that moment when he walked through the desert and assisted priests and blacksmith teachers he could know many of the ancient temples...

According to him can see his army was "suddenly destroyed by god's work...

And some priests were getting involved in intrigue and conflict.

The gods and their envoys committed to joining forces and in a conflict that boiled down to small isolated battles that grew into small raids and growing raids...

And he can see that yes..., therecords s were right, and they seeking support and allies who were dissatisfied and with support of small uprisings that grew...

And the Assyrians in Nineveh and the archaeological work carried out in the region point to a different situation.

And he took with him and some works, tablets and manuscripts were thrown into the dimensional pockets...

Although Jerusalem was only plundered and spared from the devastation and state terrorism practiced by the Assyrians against rebel populations...

And that they were of small villages and villages extending to other cities of the kingdom of Judah and in this period he was part of groups of assault and raids, being spared for being a priest...

And by generalizing united and more people joined the revolts being used by emperors, lands and water...

And it was like the rich Laquis, in the western part of the kingdom, did not count on the same fate and were pillaged, with their residents murdered or enslaved.

And it was when with his advice and predictions that he met King Senacherib, in ending his campaign in Palestine, granted the kingdom of Judah a balance regarded as disastrous...

And he saw how that everything was equal, there were no differences of wars, all were equal, as much as the carnage, but the difference was that they took with them their slaves, spoils of wars with them.

And including the reduction of one third of the kingdom's population and the loss of the rich cereal-producing region of Sefelá, transferred by the Assyrians to their Philistine vassals..

The ancient gods who took turns creating the divine sparks within the souls of men...

What made them rise and rise or be used as shells for other gods...

And with that with the wars and the raids there were the resumption..., and the economy changed with the productions in places that were not previously reached.

Manesse, king of Judah, would have done what is evil in the eyes of God, and because of his works, the whole Kingdom of Judah was condemned to exile andslavery, practically this was the general thought...

This is due to the fact that Manasses allowed the polytheistic worship of the rural populations of the kingdom, which was not seen with good eyes by the priests of the Temple of Jerusalem...

And there were many of those who cursed him and his ruin was foreseen, falling into the abyss of his mistakes, who advocated a unique cult of Hashem...

And this was the complete extinction of the cults of other deities the gods died and with them their priests were hunted...

And they had choices to follow, converted, demoted, enslaved or dead...

And what would end it and with them their influences, and the gods so wandered without their followers losing their strength...

The problems, were greater than he could see, throughout the ages of previous kingdoms and kings, all suffered wars and invading, imminent destruction.

And many were not only human, there were seals as old as they were, the priests and priestesses charged with being their guardians, there were teachings, barriers, and seals that protected mankind from the power of evil gods and equally evil demons...

In order to do so, the depredation of these sites, the destruction of invasion and vandalization, came the destruction of the seals and their defenses disappeared with them...

Then a few months before the end of each invasion, he stole the images the totems, the seals, and their images and their monuments and threw them or with the power of the sands emerged the storms and covered to protect them.

And with them they were taken away, along with their inscriptions, and with them their gods were forgotten, many of the sacred sites no longer existed their forgotten demons...

Manasses inherited from Hezekiah a kingdom greatly compressed due to the military campaign of King Senacherib of Assyria, then the largest economic and military power of the MiddleEast...

And his soldiers were killed and their beasts of gods forgotten and were many superstitious hes were wandering through an immense desert of spirits...

And by whispering the truths in their ears, they waged against that little kingdom during the previous reign, which made the task of converting and destroying images extremely arduous.

And when they realized that in the midst of war and invasion they would be lost, between imminent death, and its end, the end of their empire...

Manasses, knowing the consequences and the impossibility of facing the Assyrian power head-on at that time, neither the wisest and most consecrated seers foresaw this...

And he sought to strengthen relations with this nation, the best were aa negotiation, all to avoid what he would consider even worse than death.

And at the very least he would be deposed and his wealth plundered, entering the arab trade route fostered by the Assyriansonce andfor all, negotiations were necessary...

During the reign of Josiah, King of Judah, Pharaoh Necao II, ally of the already decadent Assyrian Empire, who with so many struggles, battles, raids his already decaying empire and with an imminent end...

And he waging a war against the armies of Babylon reaches the region.

Thus, in 609 BC, the Battle of Megided was fought and that together with their gods their seals, their barriers, many idols were destroyed without caring about the consequences of this, and it can be already to the end that would beestablished.

The King of Judah goes into battle to stop pharaoh Necao II's Egyptianarmy.

Enki and several gods fought and lost in relation to the great wars...

Located in a fertile region and that were few, a very privileged location and therefore coveted...

And as it was at a junction of important trade routes, Babylon became a prominent economic and cultural center, it was an extensive location whose purpose and the development of a complex, sophisticated and cosmopolitan civilization...

And its powers, norms, and government has been documented by many archaeological records that attest to the cultivation of education, commerce, science, various techniques and art...

And it was flourishing in a vast urban complex cut by canals and rich in monuments, temples and imposing buildings. His society was stratified, dominated by a nobility...

And by senior government officials, although little is known about their social organization.

It was also an active center of worship, and religion, of polytheistic character...

And their gods at a certain time were revered and led by a rich and powerful clergy...

And power was maintained and with it exerted great influence on various aspects of public and private life and state activities.

And while there were raids between the ancient forces and the priests of Bastet, and he realizes that his ancient gods abandoned them, but eventually was killed.

His son Joacaz is taken prisoner after three months of reign, and the Kingdom of Judah becomes tributary of Egypt.

Necao II imposed the coronation of Joacaz's brother, Eliaquim, and changed his name toJoachim, at that time he himself saw that earlier Egyptians his enemies now reign over him and his new idols.. .

In 605 BC, the Battle of Carquemis was fought with the definitive defeat of Necao II he can see that even those who won ended up decadent and were not happy...

To the east, Assyria suffered a rapid decline, and in a few years its territory was absorbed byBabylon, the self-imposed and the invading of nomadic and barbaric peoples of the demon-beset deserts and the Blood wars between the heavenly forces...

Nebuchadnezzar II, King of Babylon, undertook a military campaign against Judah and amid the help of his gods...

Faced with little resistance, he managed to enter Jerusalem in 597 BC, and took with him temple utensils and King Joachim himself as a prisoner.

And with that he caused as many as the predecessors could create the conflict...

In his place, he established the son of Joachim, as King of Judah and amidst the blood conquests and wars among the Djinns,angels and demons...

Jeconias, at the age of 18, had the same fate as his father three months and 10 days after his coronation.

At that moment he could not see more than death, only the priests were not killed, there was the old priest sent...

Nebuchadnezzar then placed on the throne the brother of Joachim, Zedekiah and amid the visions of the light of the blue moon of the desert that arose the priest.

Ruled as a vassal of Babylon, King Zedekiah remained in power for 11 years and amid isolated battles...

And those states when they then rebelled against Nebuchadnezzar, probably by refusing to pay tribute.

The ancient king can see that in the midst of the crisis and the attempts of coups among the masters who held power...

It was enough that he invaded Jerusalem among the uprisings and intrigues,, and among the raids were the ancient Djinns... .

And that with the revolts the food scarce, and that with the various raids would kill its inhabitants, to strip the temple of all its valuables and set fire to it. The Kingdom of Judah has ceased to exist.

In the territory of Judah remained only the poorest.

All the rest of the people who survived the attack of Nebuchadnezzar II were taken to the cities of the kingdom of Babylon.

And amid the prophecies and curses, there were the battles of the betting of the gods of whom and when they could attack or win, and the bets were played...

The various gods represent aspects of the physical world. Apsu is the God of fresh water and Tiamat, his wife, is the Goddess of the sea and, consequently, of chaos and threat.

And the gods commanded the stakes...

And between the wars that took place between men and the gods that influenced their wars.

From them, various gods are created. These new gods are too tumultuous and Apsu decides to kill them.

Ea, also known as Enki, discovers the plan, anticipates and kills Apsu.

And they in a bet always involved the Djinns of the deserts what they always thought at least only the gods who fought among themselves, there were the spirits and the gods of the desert...

And these many gods by themselves were the apex of ancient power among the tablets of Hammurabi that were designed to be the law.

And he can see that what they thought was just a battle of humans for territory and water was much greater than thought the great pantheon commanded by Damkina, Ea's wife, gives birth to Marduque. Meanwhile, Tiamat...

Beem in the midst of the wars of the gods who fought for their desires they longed to be revered...

And the goddess Tiamat enraged by her husband's murder swears revenge and creates eleven monsters to perform revenge.

Tiamat marries Kingu and puts him ahead of his new army.

The forces Tiamat has assembled prepare for revenge.

Meanwhile And discovers the plan and confronts her at that very moment they were fighting for them to be revered...

In a damaged area of the board it is apparent the defeat of Ea. Anu challenges her, but has the same fate.

And the tablets were kept and carried along the ancient taboos of fate...

The gods begin to fear that no one will be able to stop Tiamat.

And there was a turf war between the divine forces...

Gaga minister of Assur, is in charge of monitoring the activities of Tiamat and this goddess creating the great conflict in the name of followers and informing them of Marduke's will to face the other deities...

And there was the split and between these battles of influences arose ahead...

The council of the gods tests the powers of Marduque. After passing the test, the council hands the throne to Marduque and instructs him to fight Tiamat.

With the authority of the council, gathers the weapons, the four winds and still the seven winds of destruction, and proceeds to the confrontation.

After trapping Tiamat in a net, he unleashes the Evil Wind against her.

Disabled, Marduke kills her with an arrow in her heart, but she doesn't stay dead, not for long,capturing the allied gods and monsters.

Marduque divides Tiamat's body, using half to create the earth and the other half to create the sky.

And during the battles when there was the divine split, wars followed for millennia and well in invasion and wars...

Marduque creates residences for the other gods and with it those who revere him...

Man was created by Marduke to make the gods happy...

As they take their place, the days, months and seasons are created.

The phases of the Moon determine the cycle of months and with them the phases of the games and the birth of power cycles, always at some stage would come some change...

From Tiamat's saliva, Marduque creates the rain and the problems arising from it that comes with a diluvio...

And it was called the Second War and between the gods and the men...

The city of Babylon is created under the protection of King Marduk.

Marduque when he created humans,, but he neededva blood to create them, but only one of the gods could die, the culprit of casting evil on the gods.

And with humans the gods would not die that by placing the divine spark, or a smallstar, these would be their containers, their shells the containers where they could live eternally.

Marduque consults the council and discovers that the one who incited Tiamat's revolt was her husband, Kingu.

Kill Him and use his blood to create man so that he serves as the servant of the gods.

In honor of Marduke, the gods build him a house in Babylon, and there is a great feast for the gods when finished.

Continuation of praise to Marduk as head of Babylon and for his role in creation.

And to the people to remember the deeds of Marduque. In this praise arise the 50 names of Marduque.

The period of Babylonian Captivity stimulated among the people of Judah a sense of racial and religious identity indissoluble.

The biblical account of this period between the conquest of Jerusalem and the conquest of Babylon by Cyrus II is where the term "Jew" is initially consistently used identifying the people of Judah, or those of the same ethnicity and followers of the same religion of this people.

The Jewish nation survived to return to Palestine and repopulate the Persian province of Judah (Yehud), later called Judea by the Romans.

The story of Judah after the BabylonianCaptivity, the Babylonians became their enemies, and became the same as the Jewish people themselves, until today.

Babylonian Captivity is the name generally used to designate the exile of the Jews from the ancient Kingdom of Judah to Babylon by Nebuchadnezzar II.

Right in the first period of slavery...

This historical period was marked by the activity of the Old Testament prophets Jeremiah, Ezekiel, and Daniel.

And all the others who came before and didn't know why they weren't as famous as their successors.

The first deportation began in 609 BC. . , it seemed that really among the best prophets there were not those who went after or before...

And there were several prophets, the squeegee appeared, it seemed that there were settlement of prophets, when he took one won another...

In 598 BC, Jerusalem is besieged and the young Joachim (Jeconias or Conias) king of Judah voluntarily surrenders.

In the period when several other prophets arose, and among those who were the great envoys the great teachers...

As dissidents, traitors, exiled mercenaries, and those who were heretics and expelled for looting and going against the commandments, they gradually came together, hired by the enemy kings and that's how they formed the attacks...

And the raids that followed culminated in looting and more raids, until they stole all the relics, their images and their idols were stolen, along with their ancient seals, manuscripts, and ancient ways of facing their demons...

The Temple of Jerusalem is partially looted and a large part of the nobility, military officers and craftsmen, including the King, are taken to Exile in Babylon. Zedekiah, uncle of King Joachim, is appointed by Nebuchadnezzar II as vassal king.

Precisely 11 to finish licking the wounds and these long 11 years later, in 587 BC, there was a new rebellion in the Kingdom of Judah, the third deportation and the consequent destruction of Jerusalem and its Temple.

And the gods disappeared abandoned their people...

And he can with that take some relics

Ruling the few remaining Jews in the land of Judah - the poorest...

And with all the temples and seals at his disposal, he had around Jdah the wars of the resumptions between the two spiritual forces created by the oldest creator god of all and was Gedalias named by Nebuchadnezzar II.

Two months later, Gedalias is murdered and the few remaining inhabitants flee Egypt for fear of reprisals, was as he said unstable and destructive at that time as being enslaved,without a king without conditions that kingdom was literally thrown to the moths.

And there was with the famine andall the great revolts thatwere successives,and leaving the land of Judah (former Kingdom of Judah) efetivamente without inhabitants and its cities in ruins the wars were left by several raids and in counterpart

It is true that the period of captivity "in Babylon" ended in the first year of Cyrus II's reign (538/537 BC) for just over a year of Cyrus's reign and he knowing about the future, saying advice and "predicting the future", after the Persian conquest of the city of Babylon (538 BC).


	126. Chapter 126

30

And the wars of the gods and men lasted for years, and at the same time, with divine interference in motion.

As a result of The Decree of Cyrus, the exiled Jews were allowed to return to the land of Judah, in particular Jerusalem, to rebuild the Temple.

When the Jewish people (Israelites) returned to the land of Judah, it was the same thing between the angels and the Djinns adding up the demons that fought for territory and the ancient Sumerian gods...

Mamaduque stood in front of the Sumerian gods... found a mixture of peoples – the Samaritans who were protected by their gods. "And that he practiced a religion with some common points with the religion of Ancient Israel based on the law of Moses.

Hostilities grew between the Jews and the Sumerians, and the same thing between the gods and Djinns.

And that they were returning and the Samaritans, a religious division that remains.

The captivity in Babylon and the return of the Jewish people to the land of Judah were understood as one of the great central acts in the drama of the relationship between the God of Israel...

And that there were wars between the Djinns who were also an eternal struggle and their repentant people in part.

The case of the Kingdom of Judah was very different from the fate of the 10 Tribes that formed the Kingdom of Northern Israel who still worshipped the ancients and yet were lords of the priests, their shells and maintained ancient connections with the ancient gods...

Just as Ancient Israel had been predestined as a people to be freed from slavery in Egypt and following the ancient god of creation and now the Jews...

And that they were predestined to be punished by God using who punished them when they did not follow them, being used as pawns in wars of gods...

And the Neobabilian Empire who still held the seal of tiamat's protection and if once... and, once again, freed would cause major catastrophes..

This collective experience had very important effects on their religion and culture the ancient priests who maintained restrictions and seals of the ancient gods..

And the war of gods that each of them maintained their eternal struggles because the Djinns rebelled against men and fought against humans...

It marks the emergence of reading and studying the Torah in the local synagogues in the religious life of jews scattered around the world and were converted..

And the chronology Neo-B-Babilô nicathat fixed the destruction of Jerusalem in 587 to 586 BC and between wars and ancient peoples in the midst of the ancient forces, were lost and destroyed idols...

The seals and symbols and that without them the pillars of support of the banishments of the ancient demons were unstable and they an hour with their weakening would be freed...

And a few thousand years between the end of the war between Tiamate who joined forces against the ancient demons and once they came together...

However, from the perspective of the Witnesses and as expressed in their publications,[2] there is a possibility that the current picture of Babylonian history may be misleading or wrong.

The whispers of ancient demons were creating ruin in man and his decay, corrupting men...

Jehovah's Witnesses consider that it can be used as a measure in the evaluation of history and secularconcepts, some stamps were kept in them others were lost...

Witnesses date the destruction of Jerusalem about twenty years earlier, that is, in 607 BC.

They were just like what he calls:

The Enûma Eliš has about a thousand lines written in ancient Babylonian on seven clay tablets, each with about 115 to 170 lines of text.

And he can see for sure they were as much alike as old, taboos found in destroyed temples...

Most of the Tablet V has never been recovered, but with the exception of this gap the text is almost complete.

And he had there looking firsthand, so he would have a chance to take the originals, no difference would make if he stayed, besides the complete non-existence and destruction...

And he looked were carved well designed, passing his hands on each of them...

A duplicate copy of Tablet V was found in Sultantepe, ancient Huzirina, located near the modern city of Şanlıurfa in Turkey.

And he knew which one he could keep them, if he did, at least he'd think they'd do other...

This epic is one of the most important sources for understanding the Babylonian worldview, centered on the supremacy of Marduke and the creation of mankind for the service of the gods.

Even though it is clear that the ancient gods called the gods of creation then no difference would make.

Its original primary purpose, however, is not an exhibition of theology or theogony, but the elevation of Marduk, the chief god of Babylon, above other gods of Mesopotamia.

Enûma Eliš has several copies in Babylon and Assíria, but he saw that he would keep the originals and they could make others, if they were to be stolen could at least create a discord, accusations on both sides, from whom they stole who...

And in that period it wouldn't make a difference, it would happen the same way, sooner or later.

The library version of Assurbanípal dates from the 7th century BC.

The composition of the text probably dates back to the Bronze Age, in the times of Hammurabi...

And or perhaps the beginning of the Cassita era (cirrous 18th to 16th century BC), although some scholars favor a date later than 1100 BC.

And he was in the right period, sure to travel to a period like that was good for the soul, but what difference would it make if he looked and saw and took, the period itself was strange, it was difficult to calculate when you saw area and desert and strange peoples and who lived in a period without cell phone ... and all the benefits of computing and technology...

And soon after it wasn't really his fault, he entered the temple, after all he was a priest and took with him the tablets, and after that moment between periods of destruction...

One of the bases of this belief are the words of the prophet Jeremiah who foretold the Babylonians..., and though soon after said and done...

And they..., well... in this period they..., would destroy Jerusalem, and turn the city and the country into a desolation. (Jeremiah 25:8-9). Then the prophet added:

Jeremiah 25:11,and those some tablets that were being inscribed disappeared, some were destroyed...

And at the end of that period...

"And this whole land shall become a devastated place, a wonder, and these nations shall have to serve the King of Babylon for seventy years." NM Translation of the New World

They argue that Daniel would have trusted that the reference to seventy years would not simply be a roundnumber, but an exact figure since, as mentioned in Daniel 9:1-2, the biblical writer quotes the following prophecy from Jeremiah:

Jeremiah 29:10

"Thus said Jehovah: they took the punishments of the gods...

According to the fulfillment of seventy years in Babylon, I will turn my attention to you, and I will confirm to you my good word for bringing you back to this place." (NM)

And they destroyed the city the kingdom and all that was not welcome to their people...

Thus, the Witnesses, in a peculiar way, believe that the seventy years mentioned by Jeremiah are the duration of the exile of the Jews in Babylon, and not of neo-Babylonian hegemony...,

Even though it was kind of like this...

And... in this way, just does not mention that ..., much died of hunger, thirst, hunted, invaded, looted, enslaved and some women raped ...

And if we follow the Torah or even the old testament..., for the verse itself says that God was referring to the discipline that he would give specifically to his people,but apparently no one knew it, and even they themselves were unaware of it...

The 70 years would be literal years of desolation of the land of Judah, and in particular, of Jerusalem, which would be uninhabited and its cities in ruins, good to eliminate and go down the shit in general ..., and so they were literally persecuted and hunted for many years that followed slavery ...

It was pretty bad, I must say...

According to this understanding, if subtracting 70 years to 537 BC, the year of the re-establishment of the Jews in Jerusalem, would have been 607 BC the year of the beginning of the Jewish Exile in Babylon, damn sure I must say...

Many, many years ago...

The dates before the AEC are in negative values.

So it should be subtracted and not add, it seemed right and well calculated ...

The Ark of the Covenant (Hebrew: ארות הלריל aróhn hab·beríth; Greek: ki·bo·tós tes di·a·thé·kes") is described in the Bible as the object in which the tablets of the Ten commandments...

There was the ancient necklace protected in the temples of Hammurabi that and if protected as the seal of balance representing the power of the dead and the dragon gods, whose in essence it would bring the power of the portals of the dead of the spiritual forces and a passage between the worlds...

And they were also seals and the hidden forces of the curse of dragons and the connection with Tiamat.

The ancient sacred priests were responsible for keeping both them and their teachings and kept with them their lives and their deaths, cursed for all eternity as their eternal guardians, and they had passed from generation to generation being sacred guardians...

And other sacred objects would have been guarded, as well as a vehicle of communication between God and his chosen people.

It was used by the Hebrews until its disappearance, which according to speculation, occurred in the conquest of Jerusalem by Nebuchadnezzar. According to the book of 2 Maccabees, the prophet Jeremiah was responsible for hiding it on Mount Nebo.

And an agreement was made between the ancient gods for the balance of strength and to keep the ancient seals...

And the priests were responsible for the seals and spirits and the guardians of the ancient words...

And from generation to generation they would be there in charge of this eternal obligation while their immortal souls would be eternal...

What were kept by the same ancient priests, they were responsible for being guardians of traditions and ancient words and sacred objects...

And even according to their oaths not even after their deaths, their souls and their bodies bound the sacred relics for all eternity in the names of their ancestors and descendants...

And according to them, these oaths would be eternal...

According to the book of Exodus, the assembly of the Ark of the Covenant was guided by Moses, who by divine instruction indicated its size and shape.

In it were kept the two tablets of the law; the rod of Aarão; and a vase of man' and man.

These three things represented God's covenant with the people of Israel to peace between the worlds and the sacred seals that protected the world from humans and separated the ancient worlds...

The ark of the covenant represented the truce between the ancient gods and the Djinns and some ancientseals.

For Jews and proselytes the Ark was not only a representation, but the very presence of God.

In the book of Exodus (Ex 25:10-22) and the Bible describes the Ark of the Covenant as follows: acacia wooden box, 2 and a half cubits long (one meter and ten centimeters or 110 cm), and a cubit and a half wide and tall (70 cm) and was no different than it was one day.

It covered itself with pure gold inside and out, with a golden surround around it. - (Exodus 25.10-16)

For their transport, necessary for a still nomadic (nomadic) people, four gold rings were placed on the sides, where gold-covered acacia sticks were passed through.

And he followed the path between those men was a procession, many of them even demons were attacked on the way by demons and some dissenting beings who did not agree with the truce...

And they ran through many dangers their transport...

And that was worth more than the life of the priests, they were the representations of the contracts and the truce between humans and the ancestral forces they represented the agreement and the truce contract between the demons...

In addition to the gods and ancient men, they should be kept with their lives and souls by the whole family of the chosen priests and for all eternity and for thousands and billions of years, even after their deaths...

Thus, the object could be carried through the people.

If they depended on some the struggle between beings would be eternal.

On the lid, called The Kapporeth Propitiate, a piece of gold was carved, formed by two cherubim facing each other, whose wings covered and formed a single piece "with" thelid.

The Bible does not say that they are kneeling, but they were, and so they were and in the midst of various ambushes, nor that one wing touches the other,(Exodus 25:10-21; 37,7-9).

According to the account of verse 22 and what he can see firsthand and in the midst of a large caravan in the midst of protecting the ark of the covenant,God was present in the mercy seat in the middle of the two goldenCherubim in a mysterious presence that the Jews called Shekinah or the presence of God.

The Ark was part of the tabernacle as a whole, with so many otherspecifications, contracts between them conjuring peace between the magical, human and divine races...

Thus forging an alliance, that covenant and that contract forced whoever possessed it to ask and ordain those demons, gods and angels, and even the humans who were related to the humans of the contract inducing them to obey...

It would rest on analtar, ancient, beautiful, splendor, that place was more than made of rocks, stones and pillars the magic and power of the gods kept that building.

And the temple erected until even taken by sand and earth, also of wood, covered with gold, with a golden crown on the side.

Only the Levitepriests, their allies and the relatives of the priests, could carry and touch the ark, and only the high priest, once a year, on the day of the atonement, when the Light of Shekiná manifested itself, entered the most holy of the temple.

Being in sin, he would die instantly there were the twelve diamonds of power responsible for the souls and seals...

And the pure in heart could not keep the jewels, their souls were exchanged for the jewels, and the jewels, they could be souls, they replaced the souls as part of the contract, and each time...

And that a soul was taken from the stars and the jewels called red diamonds were the size of a chicken egg and would be used and created to have its interior inhabited by souls...

Other biblical accounts refer to the theft of the ark by other enemy peoples of Israel (Philistines), who suffered wounds and diseases while they had the ark in theirpossession, were persecuted by other demons...

And it is simple, whoever had the ark of the covenants and their treasures of the caravan of kings and therefore would have powers over the other gods and demons whose names were written in the black book of secrets, or book of friends, were allies by contractual obligation...

And whoever owned the book of contracts could have the power being that whoever possessed it should have saliva sweat the same taste the same blood as the so-called majority partners ...

And he would have and could be the contractor and have the power to put any name there and those who had his name would be obliged to obey to serve and go to meet whoever called them and had in his power,

There was a symbolic ring that is and was used to seal the contract the scrolls and serving as an insignia and seal with wax to close the contracts of the souls of those who were involved or anyone who perhaps signed the eternal contract.

The ring also absorbed energy and light, no matter the intensity.

Men who touched her who were not Levites or completely pure priests died fulminated instantly.

Faced with these terrible diseases caused by the presence of the "Ark" of the Lord God of Israel, the Philistines found themselves in a need to get rid of the sacredobject, being persecuted by guardian monsters of the ark and constant demonic and monstrous invasions of continuous and successive murders...

And then they sent her to the city of Gate, and soon after to Ecron, being always rejected, which resulted in her return to the people of Israel together with other subsequent revolutions...

From the moment that the tablets of the Ten Commandments, the Rod of Aaron that flourished (which not only bloomed, but which also sprouted almonds) and that in addition to the seeds of cherry trees of paradise...

By eating the seeds of cherry blossoms, those who possessed it would be able to come and go and take whoever touched or wanted to the other spiritual worlds, hell...

And even clean, and Eden or any spiritual dimension or magical dimension, wrapped from the petals of the flowers that would portal their back to pink energy around as some barriers as only they could do.

And the hidden manna pot were rested inside, the Ark is treated as the most sacred object, as the very representation of God on earth after all were gifts of heaven and the gods and their God...

The Bible reports complex rituals to be in its presence within the Tabernacle.

According to the Bible, God revealed himself as a smoke that manifested itself with his shekiná (presence).

And the essence was detached from its interior the smoke more than toxic when it felt the presence...

Touching it was a foolish act, for whoever touched it would be killed, which is why there were rods for its transport.

The Ark as an instrument of war was used in ancient times when they transported it...

The Ark represented God himself among men.

The belief of His active presence caused the Hebrews to carry the object several times in front of their armies in the battles held during the conquest of Canaan.

According to what he found in times of war she was as powerful and as powerful as the power of a chemical war...

And the worst fears were represented and freed, and the beasts and demons that were bound to him by their contracts were used for battles as their warriors...

And there was a whole army in his power, since Djinns those imprisoned by Solomon his riches were used for battles...

And the presence of the Ark was sufficient for small Hebrew contingents to annihilate entire Canaanite armies, and the demons in the book of ages and the black book of secrets that were trapped and asleep there...

But when they dismissed her, they suffered disastrous defeats.

There was still the settlement of the seven Tribes of Israel in the Land of Canaan so that the conquest would be complete, when Joshua determined the construction of a permanent Tabernacle in the city of Shiloh, where the Ark would be protected.

At that moment in the desert sands between wars, ambushes and mercenaries hired to steal the ark of the alliance...

The capture of the Ark by the Philistines and their return was what they least expected

In the last years of the Judges of Israel period, the Ark of the Covenant was guarded by the priest Eli, and his sons Hofni andFineias, for several generations they kept with their forces last priests equally trained in mystical art as in the art of combat...

The prophet Samuel, as a young man, received a divine revelation condemning them to judgment for crimes committed.

In the meantime the Philistines invaded Palestine, defeating the Israeli army near the town of Ebenézer.

These, seeing themselves in an adverse situation, appealed to the "Ark", and brought it from Shiloh.

And he knowing what would happen, he traded the real ark for a fake one, and they thought that...

He took the ark to the Philistines, in exchange for Job's staff he would be exchanging something that would happen and he knew who would win...

The curse on Eli would have taken place, for the Ark had no effect in battle: the Israelites were defeated, and the object captured.

Eli's children were killed, and this one, upon hearing the news, fell from his chair, broke his neck and died.

It was a great negotiation he was chosen as one of the priests and he sold even knowing the consequences...

And he knew something bad would happen, they thought he was a demon and they feared what would come next, he was just following the course of history using it as a way to move on the stories.

The Philistines would have taken the Ark as a spoil of war, and took it to the temple of Dagom in Asdod.

The and he realized when he saw that the Biblical account accurately told what he saw...

And that the mere presence of the sanctuary in that place was enough for strange things to occur,the demons were very sons of bitches, they took advantage of the fact...

And that there was no priest who had won or sealed, that they had not done a ceremony and a passage to devastate the place, and that twice the head of the statue of Dagom appeared cut off.

Then, cheap diseases (hemorrhoids, specifically, in addition to an outbreak of rats) and outbreaks of beetles, locusts, and male-eating carnivorous beetles...

And that these would have ravaged the population of Asdod, including Philistine princes and priests, which caused the ark to be transported to Ecrom, another Philistine city.

However, the local population reacted negatively to their presence, andI saw them back in The Territory of Israel in a wagon.

The ark's length of stay in Philistia would have been seven months.

The wagon, pulled by cows, which were very fast for this type of animal ..., stopped in Bete-Semes, where it was received by a certain Joshua (different character of Joshua, commander of the Conquest of Canaan) being a different Joshua, because cows he did not know, could very well be mules ..., or horses, but they were cows ...

The Bete-Semites, there were many there, he looked and vu they wanted to see, and he charged each of them twenty gold coins in exchange for a peek...

And then paying, he made a beautiful propagating telling the sight of the gods, and they were moved by curiosity, looked inside the Ark, and died instantly fulminated.

And he went on..., for every place they passed there were onlookers who thought that during the trip he charged twenty gold coins and everyone gathered and paid and died fulminated...

She was then transported to Quireate-Jearim, where she was in Eleazar's care for 20 years.

The Ark in Jerusalem and the Temple ofSolomon, he would take there.

At the beginning of his reign, David ordered the Ark to be brought to Jerusalem, where he would be kept in a permanent tent in the district called The City of David, and he as a single priest who held power took it, and each of them gave cows for transport.

As time went by, David became advised by the last priest who came with the vision of God to him...

And it was that the Ark, symbol of God's presence on earth, dwelt in a tent, while he himself lived in a palace give him something, rather than a tent...

Then he began to plan and plan the construction of a great Temple.

However, this work passed into the hands of his son Solomon.

In the Temple, was built an enclosure (called in the Bible of "oracle") of cedar, covered with gold and carvings, two huge cherubim in the likeness of those in the Ark...

And with an altar in the center where she would rest.

The environment was now forbidden to ordinary citizens, and only the Levites and the king himself could place themselves in the presence of the sacred object.

The Ark remained one of the central elements of the Israelite worship of God throughout the monarchical period, although few references were made to it among the books of Kings and Chronicles.

In 605 BC,[first invasion of Judah]..

And in a five-year period...

There was a new blood war between demons and angels...

And between the second invasion 597to. C and the segunda Invasion of Judah ...

Union of forces against the demons of the desert in search of the alliance between and men and thegods ands.

There was Zarda's war of black blood, it was the war for the power of the black blood of the earth...

That arose within the earth and its caves and the black blood of the earth that empowered the monsters of the abyss and the heavenly of the splendor of the heavens...

The war was so intense that it involved even men in smaller wars...

And for consequences the influences of the forces causing genocide between the purest forces and the most abyssal creatures of a purpura dimension...

And that's when there was the split and dissenters on both sides,

Djinns fighting djinns and angels against angels, demons against demons...

The waves of chaos and order the waves of storms the cries of crazed voices of the desert, the storms were like the sky was alive, the rays that ravaged the sky...

And starting an eternal cycle that influences the forces of humans...

The sandstorms between the lamina wars that cut through the sky...

And between both forces he can see between the caves of the abyss and the higher mountains that connect heaven to earth...

And in 586 BC,., [Third and last invasion of Judah]. Nebuchadnezzar, king of Babylon, invaded the Kingdom of Judah and took the city of Jerusalem.

And the mystical forces were divided and all by the demon that was being hunted and trapped inside the ark of the covenant...

And the longer it took to build the seal and temple that could house the ark, the longer the war would take to end...

The influence of that demonic beast was inducing everyone to war...

And what he saw was as if the skies were falling under their heads, and in the last invasion in the year 586 to.. C., Nebuzardan, commander of the imperial guard, and him as an advisor, and advised the king of Babylon...

And he went to Jerusalem and burned down the temple of the Lord...

And he went to the prophet the royal palace, all the houses of Jerusalem, and all the important anddifficult. (2 Kings 25:8-9).

After this great fire that would have destroyed the entire temple and the city of Judah, he took advantage of it and went to the prophet Jeremiah with conversations...

And all about the influence of the power he was wielding and the wars that were going on around him...

And the demon he was supposed to seal and arrest using the ark of the covenant...

And he with his help would have ordered them to take the Ark to Mount Nebo to hide there in a cave:

And in an impending war between the demon who tried to appropriate the Ark of the Covenant,and he used the seal, he held it with the contract written there...

And in the midst of that conflict he disappeared,he took with him by time and space and taking somewhere where the seal if restored he did not escape and did not create influence ...

And to the cave of the ends of the abyss between the eternal and the pure...

And upon seeing and counseling on the chaos created counseled with the prophet Jeremiah, he commanded those who were taken into babylon's captivity.a.

And that he should take the fire, as already mentioned, and that he gives them recommendations, in giving them a copy of the law, so that they might not forget the precepts of the Lord...

And neither did they go astray, seeing the idols of gold and silver and their adornments.

By giving them other similar warnings, he exhorted them not to depart from their hearts the law of God.

The stamps the laws and the ancients were narrated...

Andste prophet, by a particular order received from God, and among his messenger and to whom he commanded that the tabernacle and the Ark should be taken with him..

And quando climbed the mountain to which Moses had risen to see the inheritance of God, there was acave.

Having arrived there, Jeremiah found a cave, placed in it the tabernacle, the Ark, and the altar of perfumes, and covered the entrance.

Some of those who followed him returned again to mark the path with signs, but could not find him.

When Jeremiah heard about this, he rebuked them: Know, I told them, that this place will be incognito, I mean, no one can know...

And until God gathers his scattered people and uses mercy with him.

At that moment it would be better to seal the place and keep out of sight.

Then the Lord will discover these things, the majesty of the Lord will appear, and a cloud will be seen, as appeared in the time ofMoses...

And it was the hidden cave of men and the heavens..., and the fate of demons...

And the wars that would come from the crusades in his way...

And as when Solomon asked that the temple be gloriously sanctified and written with divine words...

And he can see that it really stayed there well hidden and yet the view...

And then they left hiding their tracks...

And he made a map and took with him to always know, if there would be hidden, then he would know where all those agreements, pacts and words of trust would be...

And among the changes of power, the fallen and forgotten kingdoms of nomadic peoples lost villages, and fallen kings...

Years later

300,000 dead (480 BC–479 BC)

Medical Wars, Greco-Persian Wars, Persian Wars or Medas Wars whatever you prefer...

Or war of the abyssal and the titans among men to know...

And between the wars there were conflicts between the gods and men and a third force...

The titans have taken their psychic influences into the minds of men...

And these thus created their conflicts...

Ahrimã, principle of darkness, disorder, evil, is repelled by Ormuzd, god of light, therefore the conflict of the blood war and the war of resumption...

And the destruction of order and in the midst of chaos...

And with that began a war of hundreds of years without end...

And the first demons arose from obscurity and thus from order and good.

In the first case, Ormuzd's weapon is Atar, the lightning; in the second case, piety or prayer, personified under the name Vohu Mano.

And during the second generation of angels and demons that were the Djinns corrupted by the ancient god of darkness...

The most important character in Persian epics is Rostam. His counterpart is Zahhak, a symbol of despotism that was finally defeated by Kaveh,but not before an immense defeat, not totally defeated when he led a popular uprising against him. Zahhak was protected by two snakes that grew from his shoulders..

And no matter how many times they were beheaded, their heads grew again to protect him.

The serpent, as in many other Eastern mythologies, representedevil, but those snake snakes there were a embte against and in favor ofthebirds, in particular, were a sign of good luck.

And among them were Simorgh, a great beautiful and powerful bird, Homa, the royal bird of victory whose feathers adorned the crowns and Samandar the phoenix.

And there in that millennial war they fought in heaven and on earth, at the heavens of the highest mountains and from the abyss of the deepest caves...

And among the battles of the forces were Amesha Spentas ("Holy Immortals"), which can be described as emanations or aspects of Aúra-Masda.

They descended the earth in their heavenly glory wrapped in crowns of light.

In the Cats, the Amesha Spentas are presented in a rather abstract way; centuries later, they will be transformed and elevated to the status of deities.

Each Amesha Spenta was associated with an aspect of divine creation.

And that would be the pillars and totems in their splendor and in search of balance...

The Sassanid Empire (farsi: امپراتور ی ساسانیان)was the last pre-Islamic Persian Empire, ruled by the Sassanid dynasty (224–651). ی

The Sassanid Empire, which succeeded the Parthian Empire, was recognized as one of the major powers of Western Asia...

And also the Central kingdom, along with the Roman/Byzantine Empire, for a period of more than 400 years,the vampire wars and werewolves...

With this the wars between the envoys of Ozmud who would have changed names as the gods fought and he his brother would come to have the name Ialdabaoth...

And the first devas, the first gods and the first demons would come...

Zurvan the father of all of them in question, who being the creator god of all and standing there standing high being the sky and the storm and the time itself...

When the first war was in decline...

The Light Aura Mazda, was your general Iblis

There were several devas in Aura Mazda...

And they fought for mortal souls, who would be immortal, but there was no one to endlessly dispute...

Angra Mainyu and Aúra-Masda were sons of Zurvan (the Time) who was God, during the period when the gods were born,which had both male and female characteristics.

Zurvan his first name, soon he said that the firstborn of the two would be the strongest, which led Angra Mainyu to leave first of the womb of Zurvan.

And Mara was the general of Angra, and this in turn tried the enlightened...

At most Iblis himself was the light, but in the midst of war was converted to a war between the most powerful Mara.

And both reign and vie for the lower kingdoms in eternal darkness and the abyss of fire...

Therefore, Zurvan prophesied that the power of Angra Mainyu would last a thousand years, after which his evil empire would be destroyed.

Even so there was a conflict, the war after the fall of Mainyuy lasted a thousand two and three thousand years because even if he was no longer in power, he could not accept that he was no longer in power...

Amexa Espenta (avéstico: Aməša Spenta , lit. "Sacred Immortal"), in Zoroastrianism, is each of the six or seven emanations of Aúra-Masda ("Lord of Wisdom," God).

And The Devas and Meras fought for a thousand years after the first cycle and in the midst of the second cycle of the gods months later and years to come when a thousand years later...

And the Amexa Espentas emerge in an abstract way.

The Cats, religious hymns composed by Zarathustra, written in a poetic language that gives rise to various interpretations, fought among each...

And that in the midst of war, and that Aúra-Masda is the father of Espenta Mainiu ("Holy Spirit"), Axa Vaista ("Supreme Righteousness", "Order"), Vohu Mana ("Good Thought") and Espenta Armaiti ("Holy Piety"), four of the Amexa Espentas.

In relation to the other three, Quexatra Vairia ("Ideal Government"), Haurvatate ("Perfection") and Ameretate ("Immortality"), they appear as qualities of Aúra-Masda.

And with that he can see that every god and demon that descended the earth and pulling for himself, between corruption and enlightenment...

And the Amexa Espentas were personified, each being associated with an aspect of divine creation.

And they were the first generation of angels, but this view is not completely correct, since the Amexa Espentas are not bearers of divine messages.

Even though they fought between heaven and earth and between the periods between the kingdoms...

And the angelology of Judaism developed with greater depth due to contacts with Zoroastrianism in the context of captivity in Babylon (6th and 5th centuries BC).

Among the Amexa Espentas, three are seen as male and three as female.

Particularly important are Axa Vaista and Vohu Mana. Axa Vaista is associated with fire, the most important sacred symbol of the Zoroastrian religion, as well as justice and truth. Vohu Mana is linked to wisdom and love.

And when Vohu Mana appeared to Zoroaster while he was participating in a pagan ritual in a river and led him to the presence of God and the other Amexa Espentas, when the new religious message was revealed to him.

And the darkness Angra Mainyu, andle is the lord ofall..., TheDevas s (evil gods)

During the periods between the changes, raids and wars...

For years amid wars in the Sassanid empire and ancient forces...

It was founded by Artaxes I, amid ancient mystical forces, between the ancient gods and the war wars on both sides of the divine forces, after the fall of the Arsacid Empire..

And with the defeat of the last arsecid king who was used as a supernatural and divine mystical source among the ancient gods.

And Artabano IV. During its existence, the Sassanid Empire dominated the territories of present-day Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, eastern Syria, the Caucasus,which was where Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan and Dagestan wouldbe...

And battles were being drawn between these sites, the sands and the heavens were littered with the blood of the gods, demons, and angels...

And the war spread to the southwest of Central Asia, part of Turkey, certain coastal areas of the Arabian Peninsula...

And the Persian Gulf region, and some regions of Pakistani Baluchistan and the wars between the Devas, Maras and Djinns...

And the vexyloid of the Sassanid Empire was The Derafsh Kaviani,and each was influenced by the power of the ancients...

And the first demons and the oldest vampires from the first converted assassin himself spread...

Hypotheses were raised stating that the transition of power and influences between forces was what resulted in the Sassanid Empire represents the end of the dispute between the Proto-Persians,the forces were divided, and their close relatives ethnic migrants, the Parthian, whose original homeland was located in present-day Central Asia,and the war followed later between the ancient Devas...

The Sassanid period, during late antiquity, is considered one of the most important and influential historical periods in the history of Persia and Iran...

During the blood wars between the ancients, it constituted the last great Iranian empire before the Muslim conquest and the adoption of Islam by the local population.

The Sassanid Empire witnessed the pinnacle of Persian civilization in many ways; Persia of the time the power of the ancients influenced Roman civilization considerably during the period.

The Sassanid cultural influence far exceeded the territorial borders of the empire, reaching westernEurope.

And Africa,, China and India.

It played an important role in the formation of Medieval European and Asian art.

And when divine forces were influencing subsequent wars...

The Sassanid dynasty was established by Artaxes I, descendant of a lineage of Zoroastrian priests who ruled the province of Pars (birthplace of the Persian Empire, corresponds today to the province of Fars) made him the envoy of the gods, priest and was at the head of the battles.

His paternal grandfather was Sasano, the great priest of the Temple of Anaíta; later historians would give the ruling dynasty of Persia the Sassanid designation when they were still fighting around the territory in search of dominance...

Artaxes' father, Pabaco, deposed the king of Pars (vassal of the Parthian Empire) and took the throne amid the blood war..

Artaxes himself came to power in Pars in 208 after rebelling against his brother who was against divine war and taking a side.

The expansion of the kingdom of Pars into neighboring territories attracted the attention of Artabano IV, the great king of the Parthian Empire, overlord of Artaxes. Artabano advanced against Pars gaining strength in the ancient battles.

And in 224, but he was killed in battle in Hormuzdagã. Artaxes then annexed the other provinces of Parthia amid the battle of the ancients in the ancient forces...

He was crowned in 226 shah (emperor) of Persia, ending 400 years of Parthian rule and beginning four centuries of Sassanid rule.

Artaxes and his successors established a vast empire based in Firuzabade (at that time known as Gor), which reached the borders of the ancient Aquemenid Empire...

And between the divine wars...

And they were east of the Euphrates Riverwhen they came towards them in the battle of theHighs as the second reign was gaining interference from the ancients of blood in the wars of the thousand-year-old forces.

They fought frequent wars with the Roman Empire that came in their way with their gods (even after the fall of their western part).

The Sassanid emperors adopted Zoroastrianism as the official religion and the ancient gods fought against the second generation of gods.

The expansion continued with Artaxes' son and successor, Sapor I (r. 240–270).

He undertook several campaigns of the followers of the Farjas of the ancient Maras and Arjunas against the Roman Empire and the ancient vampires of the third generation of the empire.

And he even captured the Roman emperor Valerian at the request of Djinns of the second generation of demons (r. 253–260), in 259, it was well in this period when the Ifriths Marids and Djinns were at war for territory and united for the first time in millennia...

Sapor II (r. 309–379) whose ancient advisor to the empire,crowned, as they say, in utero the Ifrithis carried away by the winds of sand (the crown would have been placed on the womb of the mother), presided over one of the golden periods of the Sassanid Empire...

And the Djinns and judah of the ancient demons defeated the Arabs to the south allied with the Ifrithis,the white Huns to the east and the Romans to the west; the latter ceded five eastern provinces to them.

In his reign was completed the Avesta, and with the Maras and Marids at war, compilation of Zoroastrian texts.

Christians were persecuted in Persian territory, partly in reaction to the Christianization of the Roman Empire by Constantine I (r. 306–337) and in another by supernatural forces in subsequent wars...

The frequent wars with the Romans led to the exhaustion and destruction of the empire.

With Constantinople besieged by the divine forces and their allies and the enemies ofthe Byzantine emperorHeraclio (r. 610–641) it resulted in the war between the Marids the Devas and Ifrithis...

And what flanked the Persians and, The Devas by sea in Asia Minor and attacked them from the rear, which attacked the ifithis which resulted in a decisive defeat in 627...

And for, Thes Sassanid Devas in Northern Mesopotamia.

They were forced to abandon all conquered territories and retreat, followed by internal chaos and civil war between the faithful and the feral spirits of Ifrithis Devas and Maras...

The ancient gods of Avesta and Devas going to war for followers and bets of divine and demonic power.

After fourteen years and seven different kings, between the wars for power andentree the Marids, Maras, Devas and Ifithis...

And the Persian Empire that had among them the Demons and the Gods Devas of power that for others was unmatched, foram subdued by the Arab Ifriths and Marids Muslims; with the murder...

And in an ambush in 651 of the last Sassanid ruler, Isdigerdes III (r. 632–651), his territory was absorbed by the Orthodox Caliphate.

The Persian royal family fled to China and India.

In the Arsacid Empire, the shahs were very tolerant of the different religiouscommunities that inhabited their domains, just as there was no state religion in Persia and yet subjugated by the ifrithis and wars against the Marids.

Under Sapor I (r. 240–270), the second shah of the Sassanid Empire, there was still no concern in formalizing a doctrine such as the religion of the State..., and the attacks against the ancestral s coming from the confines of times

And with the demons ifrithis and marids even though Sapor among priests and counselors and favored Zoroastrianism was also tolerant of the religious minorities who cohabited in Persia (Christians, Jews and Manicheans)..

His immediate successors Hormisda I (r. 270–271), Vararanes I (r. 271–274) and Vararanes II (r. 274–293) allowed zoroastrist priests to spread the teachings of their religion and suppress non-Zoroastrians communities and between the ancient wars of influence between the ancient powers...

With the increasing influence of the High Zoroastrian priests over the Sassanid dynasty, religious intolerance intensified along with the wars between the ancient forces.

The high priest Carteir, who was active in the 3rd century, intensified the suppression of the Christian, Jewish, Hindu and Buddhist communities and with the forces at war each of the spiritual forces, Devas, Ifrithis, Dijinns Marids, and Maras...

And in the midst of the great battle of the desert in the future dunes of Quebec they invested against them, coming into conflict and by their influence the one with them the others united and with their last prophet Maniqueu...

And foram imprisoned and he interrogated and the other forces united and exiled him prisoner and the Manicheans were censured and forced into exile and their gods sealed..

Their gods were exiled in the war of the resumption of the blood war.

And they were imprisoned by their other priests and with the representative of all united forces they sent the guardians of each seal, where in the future their priests and their teachings sealed with them.

Cyrus II (Kuruš in ancient Persian), better known as Cyrus the Great, and among his great allies, he was king of Persia between 559 and 530 BC, the year he died in battle with the Massagetas and their allied gods and demon in combat..

Belonging to the Aquemenid dynasty, he was succeeded by his son, Cambises II.

He was the creator of the greatest empire ever seen in history and in the midst of the first blood truce of the blood war.

Cyrus was a Persian prince of Persian descent into the royal house of fears, and with his deities in his aid until then the dominant people of the Iranian Plateau.

At his birth, according to Herodoto, it is reported that the fear king Astiages, his grandfather, had a dream in which a vine grew from the back, was the vine of the power of the gods that linked them to time and man as each of their representatives and came from his daughter Mandame, mother of Cyrus...

And casting tendrils that surrounded all of Asia.

Priests warned him that the vine was his grandson Cyrus, and that he would take the place of the old kingdom of The Media in the world.

And the gods sending messages before the next blood war...

Then the fear king sent his butler to kill him in the mountains.

The butler, called Harpago, was moved by the beauty of the child and delivered him to the care of a pastor and a priest came and created him...

Allied to the great old generation of the next blood war...

Upon discovering the betrayal, Astíages quartered Harpago's son, and served him a dinner for the butler, who only knew what he was eating when they took the last platter to the table: his son's head.

Cyrus would finally become king of the Persians, until then a people tributary of fears.

Then a rebellion led by Harpago defeated Astyages, and the ancient gods who protected and assisted him, and who was taken to Cyrus for trial.

The Persian king with the help of the gods at his side, with the advice, spared the life of his grandfather, but marched to the capital of the Media, Ecbátana, and took control of the vast territory fear.

And in his march for power and in the midst of localized revolt and battles that came to his aid the gods and devas and their Djinns as his generals, he conquered one by one...

As soon as he took political control of the entire region of present-day Iran, he conquered Lydia and the territories east of Persia to Turkestan in Central Asia.

He conquered Babylon in 539 BC.

According to the Biblical account in Isaiah 45, Cyrus would have received a message from God that commanded him to send back to Judea all the Jews captive in that city and that he himself would help him.

The author of a famous declaration that in 537 BC authorized the Jews to return to Judea, ending the period of Babylonian Captivity and the truce between the Djinns their leader Iblis, and the Marids and Maras and among the Devas of the people he allied.

On a night of October 5/6, 539 BC, he camped around Babylon with his army and the attacks on Marduke and while the other gods weakened with internal division and the fight against Tiamat.

As the Babylonians celebrated, Ciro ingeniously diverted the waters of the Euphrates River to an artificial lake.

They were able to cross the river with waist-high water and entered without a fight, as the gates were open and while the water gods had their forces divided and the gods of darkness were used in the ambushes.

Judea, with a strategic position on Egypt's trade routes, was guarded by a people grateful to the Aquemenid shah and ready to defend him and he had a large number of followers.

The fall of Babylon still earned him the loyalty of the Phoenicians, whose naval skill was admired by the known world, and which would consist of the base of the Persian navy years later, responsible for the conquests in Thrace and the wars against the Greeks and their gods.

In all conquests, he stood out for an unusual generosity in his time, while sparing his vanquishedenemies.

And or even employ them in administrative positions of their empire and in the midst of divine counsel and wars between the divine forces...

Cyrus also demonstrated religious tolerance by keeping the local institutionsintact, there were favors among the deities, exchange of favors, and having the greatest number of faithful (and even worshipping the gods of conquered regions, as when he entered Babylon..

And he consecrated himself king in the temple of Marduque),and there was what he would call an agreement between thedeities in exchange for favors and totems wielding sacred powers and seals to maintain power...

It also sought to keep all the peoples of the empire under the administration of local leaders, so that...

And under the sovereignty of a strong government, many of those peoples found themselves better off under the Persians than independents and between the conservation of power and the divine.

Cyrus's political ability to keep his priests and temples...

And then by his immediate successors, he assured the strength and unity of a vast region, ranging from Anatolia to Afghanistan, and from the Caucasus to Arabia, was a brief moment between the parade of the blood war...

But that didn't stop the Devas and other ifrithis from trying to fight for influence amid a myriad of different peoples, something that had never been achieved in human history until then. os Devas

After the death of his father (Cambises I) in 559 BC, Cyrus became king of Anxam.

And he made agreements, but several same between the gods and men, between the search for believers and the search for kingdoms.

However, his kingdom was not independent, since, like his predecessors, Cyrus had to acknowledge his subjection to the Fear Kingdom.

During the reign of Astiages, the Medo Empire possibly ruled most of the peoples of the Old East, where the gods and djinns fought around the desert, from the border of Lydia to the west to Parthia and Persia to the east.

And Hárpago, seeking revenge, convinced Cyrus to incite the persians' uprising against their feudal lords, fears, and among priests with attempts at influence.

And among the forces of Fear and various deities of wars by which their temples were vandalized and their earthly rests and abodes were disturbed.

However, Harpago and Cyrus probably rebelled because of their dissatisfactions with the policy given by Astíages.

The beginning of the revolt took place in 549 BC and at the same time as the war between the Djinns, and the ifrithis, and since then, with The help of Harpago, Cyrus led his army against fears, until the conquest of Ecbátana in 549 BC, effectively dominating the empire fear and amid the blood conflict between the vampires of the desert.

Although he accepted the crown of The Media in 546 BC, he officially assumed the title of "King of Persia". Arsames that with the influence of the devas, and the djinns,who was the ruler ofPersia under the fears, and the influence of Marduke had therefore to give up his throne.

His son, Histaspes, Cyrus's second cousin, was named satrapa of Parthia and Phrygia. Arsames would live to see his grandson become Darius the Great, shah of Persia, after the death of Cyrus's sons.

And the influence of the gods who used him as divine mediator and avatar among the ancient forces, for the first time in times in the midst of this troubled period of ancestral forces.

The conquest of the Media was only the beginning of the wars carried out by Cyrus. Astiages had allied himself with Cresus of Lydia, his brother-in-law, Nabonidus of Babylon, and Alias II of Egypt, intending to gather forces against Cyrus and his empire.

And between the divine wars and the gods and the demons.

After the conquest of Babylon, Cyrus is quoted in a cylinder (the Cylinder of Cyrus) saying:

I am Cyrus, king of the world, great king, rightful king, king of Babylon, king of Sumeria and Acade, king of the four ends of the earth, son of Cambises, great king, and the king god of Anzan, grandson of Cyrus I, ... descendant of Theispes sent from heaven...

And coming from a family of divine men [who] have always [exercised] royalty and divine influence...

Persia (Latin: Persia; classical Greek: Περσίς; transl.: Persís) is the metonymic name

And by which the Greeks of antiquity designated the territory ruled by the Amenid kings, and sovereignty of the heavens, whose dynasty (c. 550–330 BC) marked the apogee of the empire, and divine stability, which, thanks to the territorial conquests undertaken by Darius I and Xerxes I, had become the greatest empire in the known world.

And for many years the war of blood was stopped, the powers of light and darkness was kept in bay.

In the 3rd century, under the Sassanid Empire, the word Ērān (Iran) or Ērānšahr ("Country of the Aryans" or "Country of the Iranians") appears and the gods still fighting each other and or against the Djinns and Ifrithis and by the influence of man, and attempts to recruit or convert men...

In the 7th century, after the fall of the Sassanids, the country was again called "Persia" by foreigners.

This denomination would be used until 1934, when Reza Pálavi, and the divine orders, and by decree signed on December 31 of that year, replaces the name "Persia" by Iran.

In fact, the country had always been called "Iran" by its people, although for centuries it had been referred to by Europeans as "Persia" (from Pars or Fars, province in southernIran).

And by influence of the writings of greek historians and the invading gods, who were driven out in the blood war between the gods of Marduke and Tiamate and the Djinns and Ifrithis who tried at all costs to influence men...

Later, in 1959, both names were officially admitted by the Iranian government, although the name "Iran" became the most usual in the West from 1935.

And they came to forge alliances between the ancient forces.

Currently, the term Persia is usually reserved for the Persian Empire, which was founded by an ethnic group (the Persians) from the city of Ansam, among the peace treaty of the ancient warriors, and situated in the present-day Iranian province of Fars.

The empire was ruled by successive dynasties (Persian or other than) who controlled the Iranian plateau and adjacent territories.

"Persian" may therefore mean: something pertinent to Iran or the Aquemenid Empire; the natural or inhabitant of Iran; something pertinent to the Persian ethnic group; the Persian language, be it ancient Persian, middle Persian (Pálavi) or modern Persian (Pársi).


	127. Chapter 127

34

At least since 600 BC, the term Persis was used by the Greeks to refer to Persia/Iran. Persis comes from the Persian Pars. or Parsa.

And the name of the main clan of Cyrus who in the midst of the blood wars, which followed with the division of the gods and to influence man...

And it also gave its name to the region where the Persians lived (corresponding today to the modern Iranian province of Fars).

And that place was home to the ancient gods.

Latin lent the term Greek, turning it into Persia, a form adopted by the various European languages.

The Iranian people, to refer to their own country, used, since the Sassanid period, the term "Iran", meaning "land of the Aryans", derived from Aryanam, form found in ancient Persian texts. In the Amenid period, the Persians used the term Parsa.

And the ancient gods who served as the influence of the ancient forces.

In 1935, Shah Reza Pahlavi formally requested that the international community start employing the country's native name,Iran.

In 1959, Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi announced that both Persia and Iran were correct ways of referring to his country.

The Persians practiced agriculture, fishing, crafts, metallurgy and mining of metals and precious stones.

They were also very good at trade, they built stone roads, to facilitate transport, exchanges and as mail.

They were also good at monetary economics. Darius I created the Darian, the currency that was unified in the vast Aquemenid Empire.

The Persians had an army so powerful that it was known to the Greeks as "Immortals", named as it contained 10,000 men and, each dead, another soldier takes his place.

The Persians were also known to use elephants in battle and battles in the name of the gods...

The Aquemenid Empire in ancient Persian: Parsā; c. 550–330 BC. ), sometimes referred to as The First Persian Empire...

And the djinns who were a war between good and evil, was an Iranian empire situated in Southwest Asia, and founded in the 6th century BC by Cyrus the Great...

And that overthrew the medical confederation,between the Greek gods the devas, and the mere djinns and ifrithis..

It expanded to the point of dominating important parts of the ancient world; around the year 500 BC it stretched from the Indus valley in the east to Thrace andMacedonia.

And on the northeastern border of Greece, which made it the greatest empire to have existed so far and the only one to maintain peace between the gods...

The Aquemenid Empire would later also control Egypt amid the unification of forces between the peoples and

It was ruled through a series of monarchs, priests and envoy guides of ancient gods, who unified their different tribes and nationalities by building a complex system of roads.

Calling themselves Parsa, of the Aryan tribal name Parsua, the Persians settled on a land they also called Parsua, which were representatives of the ancient gods, which bordered the Tigris river to the east, and to the south the Persian Gulf.

This became the nerve center of the empire throughout its duration.

It was from this region that Cyrus the Great set out to defeat the Medo, Lridium, and Babylonian empires, and acquiring the support of ancient masters and ancient gods, his allies, paving the way for the later conquests of Egypt and Asia Minor and the unification of other peoples.

At the apex of his power, after the conquest of Egypt, and adding other empires too his empire..

Andthe brangia approximately eight million square kilometers located on three continents: Asia, Africa and Europe.

To its greatest extent, the current territories of Iran, Turkey, part of Central Asia, Pakistan, Thrace and Macedonia were part of the empire during their endeavor.

And their journey much of the coastal territories of the Black Sea, Afghanistan, Iraq, northern Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, Syria...

And as well as all the important population centers from Ancient Egypt to the borders of Libya.

He is famous in Western history as the traditional enemy of the Greek city-states during the Greco-Persian Wars, for the emancipation of slaves, including the Jewish people, and during his reign...

And from his captivity in Babylon, and by the establishment of infrastructure such as a postal system, road, and by the use of an official language by all its territories.

The empire had a centralized and bureaucratic administration, under the command of an emperor and a huge number of professional soldiers and civil servants, which inspired similar developments in later empires.

The traditional view is that the vast expanses and extraordinary cultural ethnic diversity of the Persian Empire...

And with the wars between the gods and would eventually provoke their collapse, as the delegation of power to local governments would eventually weaken the king's central authority, and the great journey of blood war...

And causing a lot of energy and resources to be spent on attempts to subdue local rebellions.

This fact has historically served to explain why Alexander the Great (Alexander III of Macedonia) by invading Persiaand the gods were at his side and in 334 BC, having come across a little United Kingdom...

And commandsnthemby a weakened monarch, easily destroyed.

This view, however, has been questioned by some modern scholars, who argue that the Aquemenid Empire.

And he was not in crisis in alexander's period and the influence between the devas and the djinns was immense with the inhabitants of the desert.

And that only the internal disputes over monarchical succession within the family itself Adid it causesome weakening in the empire and the weakening of the divine powers that defended it.

Alexander, great admirer of Cyrus the Great, would eventually cause the collapse of the empire and the divine collapse, and its subsequent fragmentation, around 330 BC. ..

And generating the Ptolemaic Kingdom, with the abandonment of the gods and the forces dijnns and Marids and the Seleucid Empire and several other territories of lesser extent..

And that at the time also conquered their independence. Iranian culture of the central plateau, however, continued to flourish the ancestral forces and in influence and regained power in the region in the 2nd century BC.

The historical legacy of the gods among the devas of the Aquemenid Empire, however, went far beyond their territorial and military influences, the divine ones, and left important marks in the cultural scene..

And the ancient temples sacred seals and divine totems and images and their constant war between demonic forces and the social, technological and religious conflict of the time.

Several Athenians adopted Warm customs and divine wars in their daily lives, in a reciprocal cultural exchange, between the gods of various peoples and many were employed or allied with the Persian kings.

The impact of the so-called Edict of Cyrus the Great was mentioned in the Judeo-Christian texts, and the empire was instrumental in spreading Zoroastrianism throughout much of Asia to China and the ancient gods were separated from their forgotten commandments.

Even Alexander the Great, the man who would eventually conquer this vast empire, respected hiscustoms, the gods and imposed respect for the Persian kings (including Cyrus)..

And even adopted the Persian royal custom of prosquínese, despite the strong disapproval of his Macedonian compatriots and the ancient gods.

The Persian Empire would also give the tonic of the politics, heritage and history of modern Persia (present-day Iran).

The influence also extended over ancient territories of Persia that later became known as Great Persia.

One of the empire's notable engineering achievements is the water management system known as Qanat, whose oldest section is more than 3000 years old and 71 kilometers.

And the portals in temples and divine prisons...

In 480 BC, an estimated 50 million people lived in the Aquemenid Empire, about 44% of the world's population at the time, making it the greatest empire of all time.

And in terms of population percentage and a divine truce of the blood war this included divine forces and the families of the priests...

And that didn't stop isolated conflicts and rebellions.

"The Persian nation contains several tribes, as listed here. [...]: the Pasargadas, maráfios, and manly, on which all the other tribesdepend, each of their priests sent and divine representatives..

Of these, the most important are the pasárgadas; they contain the clan of the Amenids, from whom all the Kings came.

Other tribes are the pantialeus, derúsios, Germanios, all these fixed to the earth, and therest.

And with their gods and their beliefs in the midst of divine and demonic conflicts came with the daios, mardos, drópicos, sagárcios, are nomads."

And this included the priestly forces that were their divine representatives upon the earth and men.

The Persian Empire was named after the Indo-European tribe called Parsua.

The name 'Persia' is a Latinization of the name of this people, which gave the name of Persis to the region closed on its territorial borders, an area located north of the Persian Gulf and east of the TigrisRiver.

And now known as the Iranian province of Fars,in the end each of them in various regions that came when they werecolonized had a name after all, by colonization and migration...

Despite its rapid success and expansion, the Aquemenid Empire was not the first Iranian empire, since in the 6th century BC...

And another group of ancient Iranian peoples had already founded the Fear Empire amid unification, rebellion, and migration between gods, demons, humans, and various peoples.

The fears had originally been the dominant Iranian group in the region, along with their struggles with the djinns and the desert marids and in their quest for survival among the attempts of other peoples conqueringthem.

And the power in the early 7th century BC and incorporating the Persians into their empire and in the midst of the collapse of the djinns who tried to corrupt their humans who dwelt there...

The Iranian peoples arrived in the region around 1,000 BC, and had initially been dominated by the Assyrian Empire amid the blood wars between the angels, maras, djinns, and ifrithis (911–609 BC).

The fears that had at his side a war of blood between devas and maras and the Persians, the demons and the djinns however, along with the scythians who had the ancient gods and Babylonians.

And between the wars of the gods that Marduke against Tiamati,played a crucial role in the destruction ofAssyria after a succession of internal uprisings and the so-called divine wars of blood war.

The term Aquemênida is actually a Latinized version of the ancient Persian name Haxāmaniš (a bahuvrihi compound that can be translated as, which has a mind of friends.

And theu "characterized by the spirit of follower"), who were his gods and who through the Greek Ưχαιμενίδαι, Akhaimenídai, "of the family of Aquêmenes".

Despite the derivation of the name in Greek, Aquêmenes himself was a minor monarch of the 7th century ruler of Anshan (also Ansham or Anšān), in southwestern Iran when they still saw the gods

Only in the time of Cyrus the Great, a descendant of Aquêmenes, did the Aquemenid Empire develop its imperial prestige, and came to incorporate the empires already existing in the Middle East, becoming the power mentioned by the ancient texts.

And that this was an envoy of the gods.

At some point in 550 BC, Cyrus the Great led a rebellion against the Fear Empire, and it was in this period between divine aid, among the devas, and that probably due to the mismanagement made by fears in Persis, defeating them and conquering them in the sequence and creating the first Persian empire.

Cyrus used his tactical ingenuity as well as his understanding of the socio-political equations that governed histerritories...

And with the advice of the gods and the priests he can with help between battles to incorporate into his empire the neighboring territories of the Lídios empires and Neobabilônicss.

And paving the way for his successor, Cambises II, to venture into Egypt and defeat the Hittite Empire and the Kingdom of Egypt.

Cyrus the Great would give samples of his political acumen in the administration of his newly formed empire, as the Persian Empire became the first to attempt to rule different ethnic groups.

And all under the principle of equal responsibilities and rights for all peoples, as long as the subjects paid their taxes and kept the peace and the gods were represented by priests...

In addition, the monarch would eventually agree not to interfere with the local customs, religions and trade exchanges of the states hedominated.

And the attempt to maintain peace between supernatural beings and the gods.

And there was a unique quality that would eventually win for Cyrus the support of the Babylonians.

This system of administration would eventually become a problem for the Persians, who there were those who were discontented among vampires, demons in wars with Devas, Djinns and Ifrithis...

And once upon a time with a larger empire came also a greater need for order and control..

And what led to the spending of resources and the permanent mobilization of troops to deal with local rebellions..

And with the effort to contain each of the races that one hour or another united to oppress corrupt faithful of other cults...

And it was with the delimitation of divine and demonic territory easily ignored and disrespected often.

And what ended up weakening the central power of the monarch who juggled all the divine forces...

At the time of Darius III, this disorganization almost led to the fragmentation of the kingdom.

The Persians from whom Cyrus descended were originally a people of nomadic shepherds who inhabited the western Iranian plateau, and were persecuted by Djinns and ifrithis and who by around 850 BC..

And before unification they called themselves Parsa and its constantly changing territory of Parsua, located approximately around the present-day province of Pars.

As the Persians gained power, they developed local infrastructure to build on their growinginfluence.

And even those of the Djinns and demons and various marids including the creation of a capital called Pasárgada and later an opulent city called Persepolis.

Built initially during the reign of Darius the Great (Darius I), and completed about 100 years later, Persepolis was a symbol of the empire, and among attempts at peace between supernatural beings...

And serving both as a ceremonial and administrative center and it was a place where caravans to other kingdoms and commerce among other villages...

It had a special set of staircases, called "All Countries", around which was a decoration in carved reliefs that showed scenes of heroism, hunting, natural themes ...

And the gift of gifts to the kings Towhoenid for their subjects during the spring festival, Nowruz, and being in these days where they saw monsters demons and spirits in the same place.

Its central structure consisted of a multitude of quadrangular rooms or halls, of which the largest was known as Apadana.

And that these were a unification of master priests in solving problems like these.

Tall and decorated columns welcomed visitors, impressing them with the size of the structure.

And it was a beautiful place in that well preserved period, there was an immense library where inscriptions, totems and monuments and seals were kept...

And in the keeping of mystical forces, and avatars and where dangerous demons, gods and supernatural beings were sealed in sacred objects all in one place, and so they kept the population safe.

In the future, Darius would also use the cities of Susa and Ecbátana as government centers, allowing them to be developed to a similarstatus.

And having the same principles in the Ecsuasa temple where sacred teachings and seals and meetings were kept to keep the inhabitants protected.

Accounts of the ancestral lineage of the Persian kings of the Aquemênid dynasty canbe extracted from either the Greek and Roman documents or the existing Persian documents...

And not all, but like those found in the Inscription of Behistun and the seals and their secrets were kept there protected against creatures that would bring the end of time, or one of the greatest catastrophes...

Evil demons from which they have found ways to control and keep them calm.

However, most of the accounts of this vast empire are found in the work of Greek historians and philosophers, and as most of the original Persian documents werelost.

And the academic views on the origin and possible motivations behind these Greek texts are very varied - it is difficult to create a definitive and completely objective list..

And from ancient objects and seals and scriptures to have control over them, whoever had control over the tablets, stamps and books and scrolls would have absolute control over the rest trapped in the seals...

Still, it seems clear that Cyrus the Great and Darius the Great were crucial to the expansion of the empire. Cyrus is believed to have been the son of Cambises I, grandson of Cyrus I, father of Cambises II and keeping them under control.

And related to Darius by a common ancestor, Teispes. Cyrus would also have been related (possibly grandson) to the fear king Astiages, through his mother, Mandana of The Media and one of those responsible for the balances and seals.

And one of the men chosen from the court to keep in order the various divine representatives.

And that didn't last long.

A minority of scholars argue that Aquêmenes may have been a later creation of Darius the Great to strengthen his association with Cyrus the Great after winning power which did not last long.

Aquêmenes, callinghis tribes 'pasargadas' (Pasargadae), and stating that he went by an eagle and Aquemenes with Perses, ancestor of the Persians in Greek mythology which was not mntira.

According to Plato, Aquêmenes would be the son of Perses, son of the Ethiopian queen Andromeda and the Greek hero Perseus, and grandson of Zeus.

This seems to confirm that Aquêmenes could even have been an important leader of Anshan, ancestor of Cyrus.

Despite the veracity of the legend, both Cyrus and Darius the Great were important kings of the Persian Empire, and during their reigns the empire expanded to encompass much of the ancient world.

Cyrus the Great freed the Exiled Hebrews in Babylon to repopube and rebuild Jerusalem, which secured him a place of. honor in Judaism.

And one of the greatest unifying religions of various religions and the imprisonment and seal of various enemies of both humanity and the gods.

The empire took on its unified form with an administration centered around Pasargada, a city built by Cyrus the Great.

Subsequently, he conquered the Fear Empire and further expanded its territory, adding to itsborders.

And Egypt and Asia Minor. During the reign of Darius I and his son, Xerxes I, he became involved in military conflicts with some of the major city-statess of Ancient Greece..

And although it came very close to defeating the Greek army, this war eventually led the empire to its collapse.

The history of the so-called Amenid Empire dates back to at least 559 BC, the year Cambises I, king of Anshan, died and was succeeded by his son, Cyrus II. Cyrus II also succeeded Arsames.

And that he was still alive and as king (Shah) of Persia, thus uniting the two kingdoms.

Cyrus is considered the first legitimate monarch of the Persian Empire, as his predecessors were vassals of fears.

Cyrus conquered The Middle, Lydia and Babylon.

Politically astute, Cyrus modeled his image to become a "savior" of the nations he conquered, often allowing the return to their lands of peoples who had been deported, and giving his subjects the freedom to practice localcustoms, some had various difficulties as to ancient gods.

To reinforce this image, he instituted religious freedom policies, rebuilding temples and local infrastructure in newly conqueredcities.

And especially among the Jewish inhabitants of Babylon, as recorded in the Cylinder of Cyrus and the Tanakh and they could see the distances of assimilation of judgments between gods, which even if it did not concert.

As a result of his policies of tolerance, he came to be known among the Jews as "anointed of the Lord",and amid the evidence of justice and work on the benefits of the ancient gods.

His immediate successors were less successful. Cyrus's son, Cambises II, conquered Egypt in 525 BC, but died in July 522BC.

And as a result of an injury caused accidentally to himself, during a revolt led by a priestly clan.

And this one who had lost power after cyrus' conquest of the Media and among the influences of ancient gods.

According to Herodoto, Cambises II had ventured into Egypt to take revenge for a trick by Pharaoh Amasis, who had senta fake Egyptian wife whose family had been murdered byhim.

And between the wars between kings and gods who fought their followers among their believers.

And in place of his own daughter, to marry Cambises. In addition, negative reports of mistreatment caused by Amasia by Fanes de Halicarnassus..

And a wise counselor serving Amasia helped encourage Cambises to invade Egypt.

Amhas died before he could confront him, however, but his successor, Psametic III, was defeated by Cambises at the Battle of Pelúsio.

And it was in this battle between cats and other animals besides gods.

While Cambises II was in Egypt, the Zoroastrian priests, called by Herodote of mages, usurped the throne and installed in him one of his own, Gaumata, who pretended to be Cambises II's younger brother, Esmérdis..

And that he had been murdered three years earlier. Due to the firm government of Cambises II, especially his stance ontaxes.

And his long stay in Egypt, "all the people, being Persians, fears, and members of all other nations," recognized the usurper, especially..

And after he granted a tax remission for three years between his followers and his new suditos..

Cambises II himself, however, would not have been able to deplete the impostors, as he died from an accidental injury on his return from Egypt.

The statement that Gaumata would have personified Bardiya (Esmérdis) comes from Darius the Great and his records in the Inscription of Behistun.

And they are divided as to the possibility that the impostor's story was invented by Darius as justification for his coup.

Darius made a similar claim when he later conquered Babylon, announcing that the Babylonian king was not, in reality, Nebuchadnezzar III, but rather an impostor named Nidintu-bel.

Sometimes there were those who said there were many taxes of kings and palace lords...

According to the Inscription of Behistun, Gaumata ruled for seven months before being overthrown in 522 BC by Darius (in ancient Persian, Dāryavush or Darayarahush, "he who holds good firmly").

The magi, though persecuted, continued to exist, and the year after the death of the firstSeud P-Esmérdis (Gaumata), still saw a second Pseud-Esmérdis (called Vahyazdāta)..

And attempt a new coup that, although initially successful, eventually failed.

According to him he can see that the native leadership would have debated the best form of government for the empire, and came to the conclusion that an oligarchy would pit them against each other,along with gods vying for territory...

And gods greatly influenced and in many ways the many nations and peoples who lived there.

And while a democracy would lead to an eventual Clocracy, it could result in the emergence of a charismatic leader who would put an end to the monarchy. O

Thus, it was decided that a new monarch should be established, especially in view of the fact that they were in a position to choose him.

Darius I, cousin of Cambises II and Esmâmrdis, and supposedly descended from Ariaramenes, was chosen from among the leaders among the oldest and divine messages given by gods and their emissaries to the priests in their visions.

The Amenids then consolidated their control of the other regions of the empire.

Both Cyrus the Great and Darius the Great, through foresighted administrative planning, brilliant military maneuvers and the union between the gods, and a humanist worldview, established the greatness of the Aquemênids..

And in less than thirty years, he elevated them from the status of an obscure tribe to a world power.

It was during Darius' reign that Persepolis was built (518-516 BC) and in a divine vision by a priest in exchange for his victories.

And serving as capital for several generations of kings toquemênidas. Ecbátana (Hagmatāna, "city of meetings", where the various peoples meet in the middle of a commercial city, and present-day Hamadan), in the Middle...

And it was also greatly expanded during this period, and served as summer capital.

Darius eventually attacked mainland Greece, which was supporting the revolting Greek colonies under his aegis; however, as a result of his defeat at the Battle ofMarathon, and that arose around him, kings, lords of the ancient words.

And he was forced to push back the limits of his empire to Asia Minor. Some scholars claim that in the context of the History of the Middle East of the first millennium, Alexander the Great can be considered.

And the "last of theQuemeids"would be thegreatest of all his kings and divine envoys.

This can be attributed to the fact that Alexander maintained, to a greater or lesser extent, the same political structures and boundaries as the kings towhomeids that preceded him.

In the 5th century BC, the kings of Persia dominated territories thatequate.

Andclose to present-day Iran, Iraq, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Georgia, Macedonia, Uzbekistan, Turkey, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Kuwait, Egypt, Syria, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, as well as various parts of Greece, Libya and northern Arabia.

The Ionian Revolt in 499 BC and the uprisings associated with it in Aelida, Dorida, Cyprus, and Aria were military rebellions initiated in various regions of Asia Minor against Persian rule, which lasted from 499 to 493 BC.

At the heart of these uprisings was the dissatisfaction of the Greek city-states of the coast of present-day Turkey against the tyrants appointed by Persia to rule them...

And also of the first gods and the second generations of gods, in addition to the individual actions of two specific tyrants of Miletus, Histieu and Aristokeas.

In 499 BC. . Aristograras, then tyrant Milésio, began a joint expedition with the Persian satrapa Artafernes, which aimed to conquer the island of Naxos and the unification and alliances between the gods and demons...

And in an attempt to promote himself in Miletus, both financially and in terms of prestige and divine influence.

The mission was a failure, and realizing that it was about to lose power, Aristogoras chose to incite all ofOnia to rebel against Darius the Great and join forces against him and his enemies.

The Persians managed to de-order the cities of the western coast of Asia Minor, until finally establishing, in 493 BC, a peace agreement with the Ioniancities.

And that was generally considered fair by both sides and there were demons and angels, as well as djinns and other creatures that caused turbulence, rebellions, wars and conflicts.

The Ionian Revolt was the first major conflict between Greece and the Aquemenid Empire, and as such represents the first phase of the so-called Persian Wars (or Greco-Persian Wars) that included other creatures.

Asia Minor returned to Persian rule, but Darius vowed to punish the Greek city-statess of Athens and Erétria for their support of the rebel djinns during the revolt between the Marids,Maras and Devas.

Seeing also that the political situation in Greece posed a continuing threat to the stability of its empire, among the divine influences...

And Darius decided to undertake the conquest of all Greece.

The Persian troops, however, were defeated in the Battle of Aquia Marathon between the djinns and ifrithis,and Darius died without having a chance to start a new invasion.

Xerxes I (519-465 BC; in ancient Persian Xšayārša, "Heroes among Kings"), son of Darius, swore to fulfill his father's wish.

Organized a massive invasion; his army penetrated Greece through the Norte, encountering little resistance in Macedonia and Thessaly, but its advance was interrupted for three days..

And by a small Greek detachment, during the Battle of Thermopylae and he had to face the gods who were in his aid.

A naval battle that took place simultaneously in Artemísio ended inconclusively after storms that the gods took advantage of...

And ferocious ones destroyed ships on both sides.

The Greeks retreated upon receiving the news of the defeat at Thermopylae, and the Persians maintained undisputed control of Artemísio and the Aegean Sea.

After his victory at Thermopylae, Xerxes plundered the city of Athens, which had been evacuated, and prepared to meet the Greeks in the Isthmus of Corinth and the Saronic Gulf and with it the gods fought...

In 480 BC the Greeks won a decisive victory over the Persian fleet at the Battle of Salamina, and forced Xerxes to retreat to Sárdis.

The army he had left in Greece under General Mardonius reconquered Athens amid the battles of the gods, but was eventually destroyed in 479 BC at the Battle of Plateia in which they fought not only with men, but with gods and demons.

The final defeat of the Persians at Mícale encouraged the Greek city-statess of Asia to revolt, and marked the end of Persian expansion in Europe.

Some sacred objects such as the Ancient Bracelet of the Aquemenid period, part of the Treasure of the Oxo, 500 BC, Iran

Xerxes I was succeeded by Artaxerxes I (465–424 BC), who moved the capital of Persepolis to Babylon.

There were many others, as the bracelet in theory would be objects of power would be used in ceremonies and in the control of other demonic and divine creatures...

It was during his reign that Elamita ceased to be the official language, and Aramaic gained importance.

It was in a large meeting of several peoples gathered in a conference between the united peoples.

It was probably during his reign that the solar calendar was introduced as a national calendar.

Under Artaxerxes, Zoroastrianism has become the de facto official religion, and for this reason to this day the monarch is known as the Constantine of his faith and he can use this as a basis as happiness and contentment in some peoples.

Artaxerxes died in Susa, and his body was taken to Persepolis to be buried in the grave of his ancestors.

He was succeeded by his eldest son, Xerxes II, who was, eventually murdered by one of his half-brothers a few weeks later. Darius II...

And in the midst of a political maneuver convincing other allies and offering some offerings to gods in exchange for support...

And with that he won the support of the troops for himself and marched east, capturing and executing the assassin, and crowning himself in his place.

And with divine support can increase their influence and in an onslaught with the support of other creatures and in a failed promise in the future battle that followed.

From 412 Darius II (423-404 BC), at the insistence of Tissafernes, commander of persian troops in Asia Minor, he first supported Athens in the midst of divine conflict...

And then Sparta, who were vying for the confrontation that came to be known as the Peloponnese War.

And in attacks isolated conflicts and conspiracies and political maneuvers amid promises in favor of the gods in exchange for their support.

In 407 BC, Darius' son Cyrus the Younger was appointed to replace Tissafernes...

And went on to support active and exclusively Sparta, which ended up defeating Athens in 404 BC That same year, Darius fell ill and died in Babylon...

And on his deathbed, his Babylonian wife, Parisatide, begged Darius to crown his son Cyrus, which Darius refused to do,and amid internal conspiracies in exchange for his support.

Darius was succeeded by his eldest son, ArtaxerxesII...

And there were many who were dissatisfied with it, many would lose if he were chosen, and the place was susceptible to uprisings and there was a wave of disagreements that resulted in betrayals...

And most likely based on Ctésias and that Tissafernes, dissatisfied to have lost his post...

And influencing him to be as said, approaches aproximanof the newking, ontheday of his coronation to warn him that his younger brother, Cyrus the Younger, was preparing to assassinate him...

It was happening there anyway...

And during the ceremony. Artaxerxes ordered Cyrus' arrest, and would have executed him if his mother, Parisátide, had not intervened.

Cyrus was then designated lydia's satiah, where he began an armed revolt.

Cyrus and Artaxerxes faced off at the Battle of Cunaxa in 401 BC, where Cyrus was defeated and killed in an ambush, that even if they had allies by his side there were not as many as his brother...

Artaxerxes II (404-358 BC) was the shah with the longest reign, and was during this period of 45 years of relative peace...

And also his stability that many of the monuments of the period were built the place from which he used to seal and to guard the relics and sacred seals there were protected chosen priests ...

Artaxerxes returned the capital to Persepolis, which he enlarged. The summer capital, Ecbátana, has also been luxuriously enlarged, decorated with gilded columns and silver and copper tiles and the site.

And it was the point where each creature over the centuries were sealed other protected and objects stored throughout its reign amid wars and conquests.

The extraordinary innovation of Zoroastrian shrines also dates back to his reign, and was a period of ambushes and between wars and conflicts between vampires, devas and gods, and it was probably during this period that religion spread throughout Asia Minor, Levant and Armenia.

This blessing, however, although it served a religious purpose, did not consist of a purely selfless act; temples also served as important sources of income the temples in them existed divine seals and prisons.

The Kings Towhomenids had taken from the Babylonian kings the concept of a mandatory tax on temples, a tithing that all the inhabitants paid to the temple...

And he was closer to his land or to his source of income,and were often exempted at times when seals were there, and were sent to divine missions...

A part of this tithing, called quppu ša šarri, "king's chest" - an ingenious institution originally introduced by Nabonidus - was then handed over to the sovereign.

In retrospect, Artaxerxes is generally seen as a good-natured man, but who did not have the moral consistency to be a truly successful ruler.

Six centuries later, however, Ardeshir I, founder of the second Persian empire, would call himself the successor of Artaxerxes, testifying to the importance artaxerxes still held over the Persian psyche.

And the powers that were in conflict rolled the wheels of influence and manipulating the human people and kings in the midst of conflicts and power struggles.

And Artaxerxes' successor, Artaxerxes III (358-338 BC), ascended the throne bloody, and in an internal conspiracy among his relatives.

And those who opposed the conquest of his predecessor, and who to the power of conquestpain and power after murdering eight of hishalf-brothers.-irmãos.

Each one opposes the main sovereignty and the qualification of power...

In 343 BC, Artaxerxes III defeated Nectanebo II, expelling him from Egypt, and made the African nation again a Persian Satrapia.

In 338 BC Artaxerxes III died in unclear conditions; according to the sources in cuneiform writing he would have died of natural causes, however Diodorus Siculus reports that Artaxerxes would have been murdered by Bagoas ...

And it was in the interest of a demon his minister, Bagoas, this was among other reasons, a discord and family conspiracy between power and due influences and sometimes paying bribes to have whoever he wanted in power ...

And this opened a gap for as long as there were internal disputes within the reign, and while Philip of Macedonia united the Greeks city-statesby force, a maneuver, and began to plan the invasion of the empire.

Artaxerxes III was succeeded by Artaxerxes IV, who before he could act was also poisoned by Bagoas.

And Bagoas,was one of the allied priests of the ancient Djinns..

This would still have killed also not only all the sons of Arses, but many of the other princes of the empire, and established on the throne, Darius III (336-330 BC) .

And a nephew of Artaxerxes IV. Darius, who was previously a satra from Armenia, advised and when a priest knew instructed and a solution...

And Darius personally forced Bagoas to commit suicide by taking poison.

In 334 BC, when Darius had just finished subduing Egypt again, amid internal strife, Alexander and his experienced troops invaded Asia Minor.

The people towhicheid ruleor Egypt twice different, although the Egyptians twice also regained their independence from Persia.

Following Manetão's model, Egyptian historians refer to periods of RuletoWhoid in Egypt as the 28th Egyptian dynasty (525-404 BC), until the death of Darius II..

And the 31st Egyptian dynasty (343-332 BC), which began after the defeat of Nectanebo II by Artaxerxes III.

Alexander the Great with the help of the former priests and not knowing hidden forces that had an interest in this defeat...

And he defeated the Persian armies in the battles of Granico (334 BC) and with the struggles between the Djinns and the ifrithis and when, the new emperor, That (333 BC), and maintained powerfinallyin Gaugamela (331 BC).

Then Alexander marched to Susa and Persepolis, which surrendered in early 330 BC.

With the help of ancient forces very close to the ancient priestmasters.

From there, Alexander headed to Pasargada to visit the grave of Cyrus the Great, the place where the man he knew by Ciropédia was buried.

In the chaos that followed Alexander's invasion, he followed the group that knew where Cyrus' grave was broken into and most of the valuables it contained were stolen..

And he took them with him in the midst of invasion and all to looting and destruction, he can use it to divert attention so he can carry sacred relics, without them really realizing what was taken or not.

He threw the blame on other wizards, never knew the true whereabouts and their real location...

Alexander, advised by a counselor upon arriving,and in it and seeing what had been done, was horrified and questioned the magi, bringing them to trial.

According to some accounts, Alexander's decision to judge the magi would have more to do with his attempt to diminish theirinfluence.

And give a demonstration of power in the newly conquered empire than properly a genuine concern for the tomb of Cyrus.

Still, Alexander ordered Aristobulus of Cassandreia to restore the conditions of the grave and its interior, in a show of respect for the formermonarch, but he did not know...

And like the one who would be involved in the reconstruction was one of those involved in the looting, without them knowing.

And he can use that to open the tomb and take scrolls and sacred objects and take them away from that grave.

From there, he left for Ecbátana, where Darius III had taken refuge.

Darius III was imprisoned by Besso who betrayed him for gold without knowing that he was being used in a conspiracy and in a political maneuver of power and influence between empires and imperial families,his own relative, satiate of Bactria.

As Alexander approached, Besso with his advisor and a djinn by his side there was a dispute between the djinns and the ifrithis,and they advised him to end or orderor that his men kill Darius III...

And in the midst of the escape attempt and declared himself successor of Darius, with the name of Artaxerxes V.

A1 to retreat to Central Asia, leaving Darius' body on the way toAlexander.

And the one who took him to Persepolis and gave him a funeral with honors.

Besso with his allies and djinns and ifrithis then with his armies, led a coalition of troops that could defend himself from Alexander; however, before he could unite with his allies in the eastern part of the empire,

Alexander managed to find him, and he was betrayed by the djinns and ifrithis and brought him to trial in a Persian court under his control, who sentenced him to death and executed him in "a barbaric and cruel manner".

Despite having succeeded in conquering the entire Persian Empire, Alexander was not able to establish in his place a stable alternative and the conflicts between the divine, spiritual and demonic forges...

After his death, the gigantic territory that had been dominated by the Amenids fragmented into several smaller empires, and there were persecutions of which the most important was the Seleucid Empire, and between the djinns and demons and ruled by Alexander's generals and their descendants.

These, in turn, would be succeeded by the Parthian Empire who could say without complications

Estachar, one of the vassal kingdoms of the Parthian Empire, between the wars between the devas and Maras for territory among the ifrithis, would be dominated by Pabaco, a priest of the local temple who fought against mercenary raids aided by Djinns..

Pabaco's son Artaxes I, who gave himself this name in honor of Artaxerxes II, would eventually revolt against the Parth and a half to the fact that they were being defeated.

And being in ambushes and their attentions diverted inambushes, defeating them and founding the Sassanid Empire and the black djinns, also knownas 'Second Persian Empire'.

Later dynasties of the Persian Empire, such as the Parthian and Sassanids, occasionally claimed descent from the Amenids.

Recently, there has been some corroboration for the parting claim evidenced by a hereditary disease (neurofibroma cough), demonstrated through the physical descriptions of the rulers and evidence of family diseases in ancient currencies.

Cyrus the Great founded the Aquemenid Empire as a state-run multe empire, ruled from four capitals: Pasargada, Babylon, Susa and Ecbátana,but he had not foreseen the raids.

And the fact that there was not only the struggle for territory between humans, but also the other creatures.

The Aquemenids allowed a certain amount of regional autonomy in the form of the satrapiasystem, but there were many creatures that lived in the desert and many daily attacks.

Each satrapia was a distinct administrative unit, usually organized based on local geography.

The 'satrapa' was the vassal king, who administered the region on behalf of the emperor, a 'general' supervised military recruitment and he assisted in the administration of priests and protection.

And the order guaranteed, and a 'secretary of state' kept the official records,often sacred seals, scrolls of prisons secrets of monsters and military secrets.

The general and the secretary of state reported directly to the satrapa as well as to the central government.

In different periods of Persian history, they came into existence from 20 to 30 satrapias and they kept the secret of the ancient and his kingdom.

Cyrus created an organized army, which included the unit known as the Immortals, which consisted of 10,000 highly trained soldiers and priests and seals who could have contact with the ancients and among those at their disposal.

And there were also the contracts of ancient beings at the disposal of the immortals, and among them were the djinns of the desert and the ifrithis and many others.

Cyrus also developed an innovative postal system throughout the empire, based on different relay stations, called Chapar Khaneh.

And he did great things for the conviviality of non-human peoples as well.

Darius the Great moved the capital from Pasárgada to Persepolis,, revolutionized the economy by minting gold and silver coins..

And introduced a regulated and sustainable tax system, which was designed according to the needs of each satrapia..

Based on its supposed productivity and its economic potential.

And it was an established trade, as it was a place that passed caravans and traveling clerks to other places.

Babylon, with its gods for example, in a divine war that divided divine forces and caused a war between both slimes...

The division was so intense that it affected from civilians to kings creating a weakness on both sides...

Fighting for human influence, well were the forces of Tiamat against Marduke, and while there were divine problems that both extended and influencing and hindering.

And going towards the soldiers and gods and tearing and weakening the defenses of humans, when m a fragmented kingdom...

And he had to pay the highest amounts as a tribute, plus a huge and varied amount of goods - 1000 silver talents, four months of supplies for the army.

India was famous for its gold; the province, which consisted at the time of the Regions of Sindh and Punjab which had as their route the desert and had to seek protection against the demons of the desert and the western world, but their defenses were poor by infighting for castes.

And that exchanged gold dust equivalent to the incredible amount of 4680 gold talents, for severalomerchants.

Egypt was known for the richness of its crops; destined to be the barn of the Persian Empire (as well as the Roman Empire, later), it was required to provide 120,000 grain measurements, plus 700 silver talents and them.

And they sold protection against the beasts of the desert, but they had extended the misunderstanding among the other religions, suffered from the same evil the division and struggle of the gods between them the Jews and the Egyptians...

These fees were charged exclusively from the subjugated peoples and thereby greatly facilitating their subjugation...

Among darius' other achievements are the creation of a legal codification, thus consolidating a universal legal system, and the construction of the new capital in Persepolis.

Under the Amenids, trade was extensive, among the protections made by priests and there was an efficient infrastructure that facilitated the exchange of goods in the farthest reaches of the empire.

Tariffs on trade were one of the main sources of income of the empire, along with agriculture and taxes. [51] [52]

The satrapias were connected by a system of roads of 2500 kilometers, whose most impressive stretch was the Royal Road, which went from Susa to Sárdis, built under the orders of Darius I and the protection of priests who sent to commercial caravans.

The messengers on horseback took turns along the route, and reached the most remote areas of the empire in fifteen days.

Despite the relative local independence generated by the system of satrapias, royal inspectors known as "the eyes and ears of the king" roamed theempire.

And sending reports of local conditions and it was his spies who wandered collecting knowledge.

The monarchalso countedon the 10 000 Immortals as personal bodyguards the priests and when the empire was not at war and in bargains and always did what was convenient for the king.

The practice of slavery is believed to have been banned in Aquemenid Persia, although there is evidence that conquered or revolting armies were captured and sold and that it was not a lie.

Zoroastrianism, the empire's de facto religion, explicitly forbids slavery, and the kings of Aquemenid Persia, especially Cyrus, the founder of theempire.

And demons, djinns and ifrithis sometimes traded and bargained with kingdoms for slaves who were the peoples vanquished in confrontations, were sometimes lucrative businesses, which were often just women who were sold and men eaten as meals...

And they accepted this prohibition, as evidenced by the liberation of the Jews from captivity in Babylon and the construction of Persepolis by paid workers in exchange for the keys, seals, and the holy scrolls beyond the clear ark of the covenant, which remained in his possession for a long time.

The Vexyloid of the Aquemenid Empire had a golden falcon on a crimson background and was both a symbol of protection and used on seals against demons and treated with them.

And whoever had them could use them on sacred seals treated as agreements with other creatures, such power.

Despite its humble origins in Persis, the empire reached a huge size under the leadership of Cyrus the Great. Cyrus created anempire.

And formed by several states and with their envoys in search of stamps and agreements with the djinns, ifrithis and other desert demons for years.

And in which he allowed the regional leaders, the satraps, to rule on his behalf under certain regions of the empire, the satrapies.

The basic rule of government was the loyalty and obedience of each satrapia to the central power, the king, and obedience to the laws of taxes and his personal priest was the one forwarded before the seals.

Due to the diversity etiin the cultural of the nations subjected to the yoke of Persia, to its enormous geographical size.

And the constant power struggles by regional rivals and the various cases of attacks by neighboring peoples.

And the creation of a professional army was necessary for the maintenance of peace, and to exercise the king's authority in cases of rebellions and external threats and warrior priests in struggles against non-humans...

Cyrus succeeded in creating a strong ground army, and used it in his campaigns in Babylon, Lydia, and Asia Minor; after his death, his son, Cambises II, used it in Egypt against Psametic III and in the maintenance of some temples.

Cyrus eventually died during a fight against a local Iranian insurgency, before having a chance to develop a naval force.

The task of creating a royal navy fell to Darius the Great, which allowed the Persians to face their enemies in the various seas that were attacked by the demons of the seas.

And these who bathed their vast empire, from the Mediterranean, Black and Aegean Seas tothe Persian Gulf and IndianOcean, the mermaids and the spirits of the waters..

Since its founding by Cyrus, the Persian Empire has been primarily a land empire, with a strong army, but devoid of naval forces and agreements with hidden beings between their wars and battles with ancient beings.

In the 5th century BC this would change, as the empire began to face Greek and Egyptian troops, each with its own traditions and maritime capabilities.

Darius the Great (Darius I) is credited as the first shah to invest in a Persian fleet.

Still, there was no legitimate "imperial navy", similar to the Greek and Egyptian armed forces, which had the joint strength of crocodiles and the spirits of the gods.

Persia would become the empire, under Darius' leadership, to inaugurate and use in combat the first regular imperial navy.

Despite this achievement, the sailors of this imperial armada did not come from. Persia itself, but were mostly Phoenicians.

And most of Sidon, Egyptians, Cypriots and Greeks chosen by Darius to operate the empire's naval combat vehicles and agreements with the feline gods.

Initially the ships were built in Sidon by the Phoenicians; the first Warmoid ships measured about 40 metres long and sixwide.

And they were able to transport up to 300 soldiers per voyage and advised by demons and gods.

Although ship and armory construction techniques originated in Sidon, soon other states of the empire began to build their own ships and battles for seals and totems in battles with the ancients.

And each incorporating local preferences and there were those who fought and fought for the agreement of the eternal to have an ancient demon and god under their service...

The ships eventually began even in the Persian Gulf.

Persian fleets laid the foundations for a strong maritime presence in the Persian Gulf, which existed until the arrival of the British East India Company and the Royal Navy in the mid-19th century

And Cyrus's contract was a huge book that had under his power the name of each of the gods, demons and djinns who could work for him.

The Persians not only settled on the Persian Gulf islands, but also had smaller-capacity ships (100 to 200 soldiers) patrolling the various rivers of the empire, including the Xatarabe, the Tigris and the Nile, as well as the Indus basin, in Indiaand between agreements with the ancients.

The Aquemenid naval high command has established large naval bases, located along the Xatalárabe in Bahrain, Oman and Yemen and the aquatic beasts...

Persian fleets would soon not only be used for peacekeeping purposes, but would also open the door to trade with India across the Persian Gulf.

Darius' navy was a world power, but it was only in the reign of Artaxerxes II in the summer of 397 BC that a formidable navy would bebuilt.

And the seals in part of a process of rearmament that would lead to his decisive victory at Cnidos in the year 394 BC, restoring the Amenid dominion in Ionia. Artaxerxes II would also use his enormous navy to derail a rebellion in Egypt.

The preferred building material was wood, but some warm-upships, protected and protective inscriptions, battleships had blades and seals in metallic shapes on their bow..

And designed to cut off enemy ships using the impulse of the vehicle itself.

The ships were also equipped with hooks on their side, to attach themselves to the ships of the enemies, or to reach them more quickly.

The ships were sailed or rowed and carved symbols and giving life to sacred creatures to fend off and those marked were not ram attacked, as these were part of the agreement.

For maritime collisions, the ships had two manganelas that served to throw projectiles, such as rocks or flammable substances, at enemies and summoning sea creatures at their disposal in agreements.

The army was organized on a decimal basis: divisions with ten thousand men had ten battalions of a thousand men, and each battalion, one hundred groups of ten men; each group, battalion and division had a commanding officer and a minimum number of djinns and devas.

In wartime, the army was composed of soldiers from all nations of the empire, by the way, not all humans were, under the command of Persians or fears.

There was an exclusively Persian elite body or, to a lesser extent, fear and there were many who for the first time were not human.

When Gaumata tried to usurp the throne of Cambises II in the year 521, he was defeated by Persian contingents and fears and his failed attempt to unite some ifrithis..

Of the eight most important generals mentioned by Darius in the inscription of Behistum, six were Persians, one fear, and one Armenian and one black djinn.

The main core of the army was composed of the "ten thousand immortals" and what was not a lie, part of it at least, were avatars and contractors.

And with alliances sharing his body with a bodyless djinns, an infantry corps and an elite cavalry corps.

Persian garrisons spread throughout the empire, in strategic locations.

In the imperial court and in the satrapies, the officers were recruited among the noble youth, and trained in military academies, with emphasis on traditional Persian customs,equestrianism, warrior priests and masters in mystical forges.

And in the practice of archery, in hunting, in simple life, lived in moderation, within the prescribed rules.

This learning was complemented by the study of history, religion, law, and familiarization with the methods used by the king togrant.

Or refuse favors that were many between contracts and stamps passed down from generation to generation among their descendants.

The instrument of power, seals and contracts, which were part of the written alliances of excellence of persian might was the army.

The elite of the armed forces was provided by the Persians andfears, along with the representatives of the seals.

The royal guard was made up of 2,000 infants and two thousand knights, all noble.

Followed by the body of the ten thousand immortals, who once had a revolt among humans who were ambushed by ancient vampires in the second lineage of Cain.

And so called because in battle their number never decreased, for the casualties were soon filled with new elements of old power and the various djinns.

The satrapies provided the bulk of thearmy, contracts and agreements of dwellings and divine offerings.

The knights peoples, especially the inhabitants of the steppes, constituted the cavalry; Hindus used zebra-pulled cars andhorse.

And the Arabs attended with their camels; the populations of the Mediterranean coast contributed the elements of a powerful squadron as they used this alliance to protect against the beasts of the desert..

It should be noted that in the military hierarchy, the posts of senior officers and generals were reserved for the Persians and their agreements with the desert gods.

The great defect of the army of the Persian kings was their heterogeneity: when these sometimes confused masses found before them homogeneous and well-organized troops failed,because they themselves entered into conflict between the scattered forces and disagreements of beings who claimed the oldest of the sand peoples.

This is what happened, for example, in the wars with the Greeks and in Alexander's attack and between the attacks between the vampires and the demons of the desert and the creatures of the sands and the lupin beasts of the caves.

Xenophon describes a first-person account of a gigantic military bridge created with the union of 37 Persian ships over the Tigris River which was supposed to make it easier, but it didn't happen.

The Persians used the floating power of each ship to support upon them a bridge over which goods and supplies couldcirculate.

And in his various accounts of Persians using ships to build bridges and hunt ancient seals on to ancient power.

Darius the Great, in attempting to subdue the Scythic knights north of the Black Sea, crossed the Bosphorus using a colossal bridge made of Warm ships, between the alliances between kingdoms and ancient beings...

And then marching to the Danube and crossing it across another ship bridge.

The bridge over the Bosphorus essentially connected the nearest tip of Asia to Europe, about 1000 metres of open sea, if not more. Herodoto describes the scene, and calls it the "bridge of Darius",there were beasts there as old as time itself.

The strait called the Bosphorus, on which the Darius bridge was laid, is one hundred and twenty furlongs long, and goes from Euxino to Propôntide.

The Propôntide is one hundred furlongs wide, and fourteen in length; its waters flow into the Helesponto, whose length is 400furlong.

And yet there was an immense mouth of the abyss and colossal beasts, hardly subdued, with many efforts and many priests in the ancient seal.

Years later, a similar bridge made of ships would be built by Xerxes the Great (Xerxes I) in his invasion of Greece.

Although the Persians failed to capture the Greekcity-states completely, the tradition of maritime involvement was perpetuated by the Persian kings, especially Artaxerxes II.

Years later, when Alexander the Great invaded Persia, before advancing to India...

Then taking advantage of the attention focused on the war and the battalions,he obtained not only a page of the Persian military documents, he invaded the place and took with him and sold to the other king, this one that caused Hephaestion and Perdics to build him a similar ship bridge on the Indus River in India in the spring of 327 BC.

The Ionian revolt, and the revolt of the converts and the troubles in Aeolia, Hexagon Doric, Cyprus, and Aria, were military rebellions in several Greek regions of Asia Minor against Persian rule, lasting from 499 to 493 BC, and among them were the priests.

At the heart of the rebellion was the dissatisfaction of the Greek cities of Asia Minor with the tyrants appointed by Persia to rule them, along. with the individual actions of two tyrants of Miletus, Histieu and Aristograras.

The cities of Ionia were conquered by Persia around 540 BC, and were later ruled by native tyrants named by the Persian satrapa in Sárdis influenced by one of the djinns..

In 499 BC, the tyrant of Miletus, Aristogoras, launched a joint expedition with the Persian satrapa Artafernes to conquer Naxos, in an attempt to strengthen his position and among several influential.

The mission was a disaster, and sensing its imminent removal as a tyrant, Aristoras chose to incite all ofOnia to rebel against the Persian king Darius the Great and in turn were restrained with supernatural allies...

In 498 BC, many desert demons and djinns were dissatisfied with the fact that they were not receiving enough offerings or sacrifices.

And some were supported by troops from Athens and Erétria, the Ionians marched with their allies in the midst of an ambush,captured and burned Sárdis.

However, on their journey back to Ionia, they were harassed by Djinn troops and Persian humans and defeated at the Battle of Ephesus.

This campaign was the only offensive action by the Ionians, who subsequently remained on the defensive amid their allies.

The Persian allies of the ancient desert djinns fought back in 497 BC with an attack on three human fronts, ifrithis and djinns, aimed at recapturing the peripheral areas of the rebellion, but the spread of the revolt around the Hadiah meant that the largest army moved there.

As much as the expedition was initially successful in The Aria, this army was annihilated in an ambush at the Battle of Pédaso.

This resulted in a standoff for the rest of 496 and 495 BC and amid isolated uprisings and subsequent conflicts.

Around 494 BC, the army of Djinns and Mermaids and the Persian Navy regrouped and headed directly to the epicentre of the rebellion in Miletus.

The Ionian demon fleet sought to defend Miletus by sea, but was defeated at the battle of Lade after the defection of the Samians and the mermaids.

Miletus was then surrounded and with his army, captured and itspopulation, dominated under Persian rule.

This double defeat, in effect, ended the insurgency, and the Carians and demons surrendered to the Persians as a result.

The Persians, in the course of 493 BC, decimated the cities along and amid an invasion of the west coast that still held against them before finally imposing a peace agreement in the region, and a truce which had, in principle, been considered fair.

The demonic Ionic revolt constituted the first major conflict between Greece and the Persian Empire and incited human revolt and as such represents the first phase of the Greco-Persian wars.

Although Asia Minor had been brought back to Persian sovereignty, Darius between conflicts promised to punish Athens and Erétria among their monsters and demons for contributing to the revolt.

Moreover, noting that the myriad states of Greece posed a continuing threat to stability and their division between the races, of his empire, according to what he can see,Darius decided to conquer it in its entirety.

In 492 BC, the first Persian invasion of Greece, the next phase of the Greco-Persian wars, began as a direct consequence of the Ionian revolt.

In the Greek Dark Ages that followed the collapse of mycenaean civilization, a significant number of Greeks emigrated to Asia Minor and settled there.

These settlers were from three tribal groups: Aeolians, Doric, and Ionian.

The Ionians beside the Dijinns sat on the shores of Lydia and Aria, founding the twelve cities that made up Ionia.

These cities were Miletus, Mios, and Priene in Aria; Ephesus, Colophon, Lebedos, Theos, Clazômenas, Foceia and Erythrae in Lydia; and the islands of Samos and Chios.

Although the Ionic cities were independent of each other, they recognized their shared heritage among the ancient gods and had a common temple, a meeting point, the Panionion.


	128. Chapter 128

34

They thus formed a "cultural league", to which they did not admit other cities, not even other tribal Ionians.

The cities of Ionia remained independent until they were conquered by the famous King Lydia Cresus around 560 BC.

The Ionian cities then persisted under lydia's rule, until, in turn, it was conquered by the nascent Acheneid Empire of Cyrus theGreat.

While fighting the Lydians, Cyrus had sent messages to the Ionians asking them to rebel against Lydian rule, which the Ionians had refused to do.

After Cyrus completed the conquest of Lydia with the help ofthe gods, the Ionian cities offered themselves subjects under the same terms as they had been subservient to Cresus and some ancient allies and beings.

Cyrus refused, citing the Ionians' unwillingness to help him earlier.

The Ionians therefore prepared to defend themselves, and Cyrus sent the average general Hadagous to conquer Onia and with the help of gods.

He attacked Foceia first; the Photics decided to abandon their city entirely and on their escape attacked by desert beasts, and sailed into exile in Sicily rather than becoming Persian subjects (though many returned later).

Some Theians also chose to emigrate when Hárpago attacked Teos, but the rest of the Ionians remained and, in turn, was conquered and colonized the site with the help of ancient gods.

The Persians found the Ionians difficult to rule through the intense and frequent conflicts with beasts, demons and djinns among the frequent revolts.

In other parts of the empire, Cyrus was able to identify native groups of the social elite to help him govern his newsubjects, just as in the Judean priesthood and other priests and divine beings and avatar.

None of these groups existed in Greek cities at that time; while there was usually an aristocracy, this was inevitably divided into rivalfactions, but there were the monsters themselves that existed.

The Persians therefore decided to sponsor a tyrant in each Ionian city, although this attracted them to the internal conflicts of the Ionians and also the allies and villagers they shared with monsters.

In addition, a tyrant can develop an independent tendency and have to be replaced and forge alliances with divine beasts.

The tyrants themselves faced a difficult task; they had to deflect the worst from the hatred of their countrymen, while they remained in favor of the Persians and their gods.

About 40 years after the Persian conquest of Ionia, there was divine connection as being relatives of the same gods, and in the reign of the fourth king, Darius the Great, the tyrant of Miletus, Aristogoras, found himself in this familiar condition.

Aristograras' uncle Histieu had accompanied Darius on the campaign trail in 513 BC, and when the sovereign offered him a reward, he asked for a share of the conquered Thracian territory.

Although his wish had been granted, the tyrant's ambition alarmed Darius' advisers, thus being obliged to remain in Susa as the monarch's "Companion of the Royal Bureau".

Taking possession of Histieu, Aristotle faced bubbling discontent in Miletus.

In 500 BC, Aristogoras had been approached by some of Naxos' exiles who asked him to help restore them to control of the island.

Seeing an opportunity to strengthen his position in Miletus by conquering an Ionic polyslis, he approached lydia's satiate, Artafernes, with a proposal: if he were to provide him with anarmy.

And Aristogoras would conquer the island in Darius' name, even though they were always with creatures native to the island in question, and he would give the satiatric a portion of the spoils to cover the cost of subsidizing the army,and they have always been very prosperous and rich in precious stones...

Furthermore, Aristorabas suggested that once Naxos fell, the other Cycladic cities too, and even Eubeia could be attacked on the same expedition.

Destroying from the inside out creating internal conflicts and discord.

In principle, Artafernes agreed and asked Darius for permission to launch the campaign, of which the king consented. A force of 200 trirremes was assembled to attack Naxos the following year.

In the spring of 499 BC, Artafernes prepared the armada and named his cousin Megabates as commander.

The ships were routed to Miletus, where the Ionian troops collected by Aristotle boarded.

Then the joint force went to Naxos between the monsters and the men, always offering the flesh of their enemies.

The expedition quickly turned into a disaster. Aristograras litigated with Megábates on the journey, and Herodoto says Megabates sent messengers to Naxos in order to protect island residents.

It is also possible, however, that this story was leaked by Aristograras after the event as justification for the subsequent failure of the campaign.

Anyway, the Naxians were able to properly prepare for the siege, and the Persians landed on an unassailable island.

For four months, the attackers' cash was low. Consequently, the expeditionary force sailed back to the mainland without a victory.

With the failure of his attempt to conquer Naxos, Aristotle found himself in trouble; he was unable to pay Artafernes and, in many ways, had departed from the Persian royal family and priests among the guides.

He feared being stripped of his position. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Aristogoras chose to incite his own subjects, the Milesians, to revolt against their Persian masters, thus initiating the Ionian revolt and with their allied avatars, guides, and priests.

In the fall of 499 BC, Aristágoras held a meeting with members of his faction in Miletus.

He declared that, in his opinion, the thousands should revolt, to which all, except the historian Hecateus, agreed and at that time there was another split.

At the same time, a messenger sent by Histieu arrived at Miletus, begging Aristotle to rebel againstDarius, and in the midst of the impending war.

Herodoto suggests that this occurred because Histieu was desperate to return to Ionia, and thought he would be dispatched if there was insubmission.

Aristogoras therefore openly declared his revolt against Darius, abdicated his role as a tyrant, and declared Miletus a democracy.

On the contrary, it was part of the plan to get the Milesians to enthusiastically join the rebellion and cause some chaos, diverting attention so that he could take advantage of it, to pick up the sacred objects when there was a fire...

The army that had been sent to Naxos was still gathered in Mios and included contingents from other Greek cities in Asia Minor, as well as men from Mytilene, Mylasa, Termera, and Cime..

And the influence between the military forces and the partisan armies in relation to the insurgents.

Aristograras sent men to capture all the Greek tyrants present in the army and returned them to their respective cities, and those who were for or against and the demons in order to obtain their cooperation.

Bury and Meiggs claimed that deliveries were made without bloodshed, with the exception of Mytilene,whosetyrant was stoned to death; elsewhere, they were simply banished.

It was also suggested that Aristotle punished the entire army to accede to the mutiny and took possession of the ships the Persians had supplied and amid the raids and internal conspiracies with other interests.

If that's true, it might explain the costly time it took for the Persians to launch a naval attack.

Although Herodoto represented the revolt as a consequence of Aristorasian'spersonalmotives, Ionia was subject to rebellion anyway, against the Dijinns,with tyrants installed by the Persians being the main complaint.

Aristogoras' actions were thus compared to throwing a flame into a box of sticks: they stimulated insurrection beyond Ionia, the abolition of tyrannies, and the establishment of democracies everywhere.

Having unleashed all of Hellenic Minor Asia to the uprising, Aristoras evidently realized that the Greeks would need other allies to fight the Persians.

And it was even more than humans, his immortal army itself, there were more than humans in his army.

In the winter of 499 BC, he first sailed to Sparta, the greek state preeminent in matters of war.

However, despite Aristotle'spleas,The Spartan King Cleomenes I refused the offer. Aristograrastherefore turned to Athens.

Athens had recently become a democracy, overthrowing its own tyrant Hypias..

In their struggle to establish democracy, the Athenians asked the Aquemenids and harpies for help in exchange for submission to Persian sovereignty.

A few years later, Hypias tried to regain power in Athens, assisted by the Spartans.

This attempt failed, and Hypias fled to the Artafernescourt, trying to persuade him to subdue Athens.

The Athenians influenced by the priests sent ambassadors to the satrapa to dissuade him from acting, but he only instructed the Athenians to take Hypias back as a tyrant, seeking help from the demons of the desert.

Instead, the city-state openly declared itself at war with Persia.

Since he was the enemy of the Amenids,Athens had the demigods by his side, was in a position to support the insurrection of the Ionian cities.

The fact that Ionian democracies were inspired by the example of Athenian democracy undoubtedly helped persuade the continental Greeks to support them.

And especially because the cities of Ionia were supposedly Athenian colonies and they had many of their descendants gods and children of the half-human monsters.

Aristágoras also captivated Erétria to provide help for reasons that are not completely clear.

Commercial reasons were possibly a factor, the trade and the promise that they would be protected in their travessis...

And in a matter of fact that many mercenaries and pirates besides forest monsters and even the beasts of the seas...

And Erétria was a mercantile city, whose trade was threatened by Persian rule of the Aegean Sea and beyond monsters, witches and mermaids...

Herodoto insinuates that the Eretrians supported the insurgents in order to repay the support that the Milesians..

And they had given in some time before, possibly referring to the Lelantine War and the blood wars between monsters, gods winged armies that interfered with the lives of humans and conflicts and attacks on roads and seas.

The Athenians sent twenty trirremes and some converted monsters to Miletus, reinforced by five of Erétria..

And that's what described the arrival of these ships as the beginning of the problems between Greeks and barbarians.

During the winter, Aristotle continued to foment rebellion.

In one incident, he told a people originally from Thrace...

And that Darius had brought them to live in Phrygia.

And to return to his homeland.

His only goal in doing so was to annoy the Persian high command.

In the spring of 498 BC, an Athenian force of twenty trirremes and their allied harpy monsters, accompanied by five from Erétria,departed for Ionia.

They joined the main Ionic force near Ephesus and between Jan's war between the harpies and the mermaids...

Refusing to personally lead the force, Aristogoras named his brother Charopino and another Milesian, Hermofanto,asgenerals and a bloody fight between mermaids, witches, harpies, and sea beasts...

This force was then guided by the Ephesians, from the mountains to Sárdis,the satrapal capital of Artafernes..

The Greeks took allies to their winged monsters, harpies and witches, the Persians off guard and were able to capture the lower city.

However, Artafernes still maintained the citadel with a significant force of men and monsters and their allies, but imagining that other enemies could come with other monsters.

The lower city then caught fire, even if they thought it was accidental or a way to divert attention in layman's terms were literally busy containing the fire.

The Persians in the citadel, surrounded by a burning city, emerged at the market of Sárdis,where they fought the Greeks.

And with that forcing the Hellenes to disband and return to Ephesus.

And blaming others through the accidental fire, they would never know the real motives, there were many scrolls that were taken.

And as long as through the hidden tunnels of the citadel that ran underground and which he led in the midst of the fire, there were secret passages.

And that few or no one knew, only discovered in the future, and at that time a select group belonging to former royalty...

And to which he learned from his contact being the priest of the king regent and his concubine...

And while many were torn between putting out the fire, others in fleeing, and despair among the innocent, the star-syrup priest took advantage of it.

And for as long as attention was on other locations, invading each temple through the underground tunnels and the various secret vaults, and all to carry the sacred relics and holy objects and ornaments and so many other divine weapons.

And after taking those relics he hid them inside the dimensional rift that led to the rivers of blood...

And he knew that when Darius knew what he would do, and he heard through Herodoto,then the story would be his, and so he went as an emissary priest and spy and spoke of the fire of Sárdis...

And when he told me, he knew what was going to happen...

And he swore vengeance against the Athenians (after asking who they really were), and he knew nothing about it, and charged a servant to remind him three times a day of his vow: "Master, remember the Athenians."

Herodoto as he said, he recounted, that when the Persians in mio the divine war between their civil wars, and interrupted them in Asia Minor...

And they learned of the attack on Sárdis,they gathered and marched, to the relief of Artafernes,and there is nothing wrong with being the voice of the news.

Upon arriving, they learned that the Greeks had recently left, as the news was slow to arrive, depending on messengers.

And they were around sand, lands so far away from each other, as were also difficult to travel so many stretches of kilometers, since there were no more horses, mules and eagles ...

And he waited for them for months until they arrived, so as a priest of Apollo he warned them...

Then they followed their tracks from the return to the city and reached the Greeks from the outside.

At the same time, the Hellenes were forced to turn around and prepare to fight.

And they had certain winged horses and there were many sacrilegious jellyfish and to which there were many Pegasus, and as much as they could negotiate in battles with jellyfish, there was a certain quarrel between the Persians and the jellyfish...

And the Persians were mostly knights (hence their ability to reach the Greeks).

The typical Persian cavalry of the time was probably the cavalry of projectiles, whose tactics were to wear down a static enemy with hails of arrows.

And they were allies of Centaurs, in exchanges for their help they received women, because there were no centaur females...

Of course, the Greeks, Jewish and weary, were no match for the adversary, and were decimated in the subsecutive battle at Ephesus and were not ready for the allied centaurs, let alone harpies.

Many were killed, including Eretrian General Eualcides..

The Ionians who escaped the battle founded their own settlements, and shared with the centaurs and harpies between the mountains, while the remaining Athenians and Eretrians managed to retreat to their ships and return to Greece.

The Athenians now ended their alliance with the Ionians, centaurs, and harpies, by virtue that the Persians had shown themselves to be all but the easy prey that Aristotle had described.

However, the Ionians remained committed to their rebellion amid witches who revolted against the Lâmias.

Presumably, these ad hoc forces were not equipped to besiege any of the cities even because there was an internal war.

Despite the defeat at Ephesus, the revolt spread even further.

The Ionians sent men to Helesponto and Propontis and captured Byzantium and the other nearby towns and there was a war between witches, harpies, lâmias and centaurs.

They also persuaded the Carians to join the rebellion with the nymphs and fauns.

Furthermore, seeing the spread of the rebellion, the kingdoms of Cyprus also revolted against Persian rule without any external persuasion and had now extended to the territory of werewolves...

The narrative after the Battle of Sárdis and Ephesus in 498 BC.

Herodoto then describes the spread of the revolt (also in 498 BC), and says that the Cypriots had a year of freedom, thus basing the action on Cyprus for 497 BC.

"Daurises, Hymaes and Otanes,all Persiangenerals and married to darius' daughters, persecuted the Ionians who had marched to Sardis,and took them to theirships.

And they took several allied vampires against the vampires, they got a temporary alliance with Echidna and Queen Lamiaherself, and Hydra of Lerna and the dragon of Colquita..

With the help of priest of Apollo and some djinns who were summoned.

After this victory they divided the cities among themselves and ransacked them and the priest took a good part.

In Cyprus, all the kingdoms revolted, except that of Amatunte..

And when the priest can incite a revolt, whispering conspiracies in the ears of his new allies.

The leader of the Cypriot revolt was Onésilo,influenced by the priest, brother of the king of Salamina, Gorgus..

Gorgus did not want to revolt, so Advised Onésilo banished his brother from the city and proclaimed himself king.

Gorgus went to the Persians, and Onesilo convinced the other Cypriots, except the Amatuntesians,to rebel.

He then made preparations to lay siege to Amatunte toward with the help of larger cyclops that forged zeus' rays.

The following year (497 BC), Onesilo,still occupied with the siege, he went on his met and that's how he knew that a Persian force under Artybius had been dispatched to Cyprus.

And the soldiers with several Bakhtak who invaded the dreams of the soldiers forcing them to scream and get trapped in nightmares.

Soon the king sent messengers to Onia, who were accompanied by sheep herders cyclops.

And requesting reinforcements from them, which they did "with great force."

A Persian army arrived in Cyprus, supported by a Phoenician fleet.

The Ionians chose to fight at sea and defeated the Phoenicians and with various aquatic creatures, were strange monsters of the seas.

In the simultaneous ground battle outside Salamina, the Cypriots gained an early advantage, killing Artybius aided by Gjenganger who caused each pinch with several of his enemies to die and be covered in wounds.

However, the defection of two contingents to the Persians crippled their cause, and consequently were defeated and Onesilo, killed in combat.

The revolt in Cyprus was thus crushed and the Ionians returned home with their allies.

Persian forces in Asia Minor with their divine allies and monsters of the as-for-aiding agreement appear to have been reorganized in 497 BC, with three of Darius' sons-in-law, Daurises, Hymaes, and Otanes,taking over threearmies.

And with the suggestions for each one they accepted and that these generals divided the rebel lands among themselves and then set out to attack their respective areas.

Daurises,who detiated the largest army, initially marched to The Helesponto.

There, he systematically besieged and seized Dardânia, Abydo, Percote, Lampsacus, and Paesus,each in a single day, according to his advice.

However, when he heard that the arians had come up, he moved south to try to crush this new rebellion and with the help of Empusas borrowed from the goddess Hecate..

This puts the moment of the Cria uprising in early 497 BC.

Hyma went to Propôntida and took the city of Cio and with the help of bear men.

After Daurises leads his forces to Aria, Hyma proceeds towards Helesponto and captures many of the Aeolian cities, as well as some of the cities of Trôade with the help of the lions of Citerao..

However, he became ill and died, ending the campaign, and whoever stayed had to solve the problem.

Meanwhile, Otanes,along with Artafernes,advance in Ionia.

Hearing that the Carians had rebelled, Daurises sent his army south.

The Army of Aria met in the "White Pillars", on the River Marsyas (the modern Çine),a tributary of the Menderes River. Menderes.

And some had to have heart attack, cetos puppies and Ceto herself in person.

Pixodorus, a scrousdignitary, suggested that the troops cross the river and fight with him on his back, in order to avoid withdrawal and thus make the men fight more bravely, there were those who tried to fight and were eaten, those left went on.

This idea was rejected, and the army provoked the Persians to cross the river to fight them.

The battle that followed was, according to Herodoto, a long clash, which were monsters and men on both sides, with the s curries fighting doggedly before eventually succumbing to the weight of Persian numbers.

Herodoto suggests that 10,000 Carians and 2,000 Persians died in battle, and it was something very close to that, a little more to be sure.

Battle of Labraunda[edit | editsource code]

The survivors of Marsyas aided by the devas and harpies, retreated to a sacred grove of Zeus at Labraunda and deliberated whether to surrender to the Persians or flee Asia altogether and they tried anyway to ask some centaurs and nymphs for help.

However, as they decided, they were joined by a thousand army and, with these reinforcements, decided to continue fighting.

The Persians then attacked the army at Labraunda and inflicted a cruelly greater defeat, with the Milesians suffering particularly severe casualties and some wind demons.

After the double victory over the Carians, Daurises began the task of reducing the strongholds of his léleges opponents and once again used the harpies, and arrows of the centaurs.

They, in turn, decided to keep fighting and set up an ambush on the road to Pédaso,between one front and another and going against the two borders and the two passages.

And he realized when he witnessed and saw that this occurred more or less after Labraunda, do not shoot his reason to follow the process of stampede, but also that is what he suggested.

And he helped to realize that Pédasooccurred the following year (496 BC), giving the cários time to regroup, because it was more in this period that occurred and that he helped to do so.

The Persians with the help of the black djinns arrived in Pédaso during the night and the ambush had a great effect.

The Demonic and Human Persian Army was annihilated and Daurises and the other Persian commanders were killed.

The disaster in Pédaso seems to have created a stalemate in the ground campaign, so at that time it was necessary another resource, harpies, griffins or even hippogriffs.

And apparently there was little expeditionary movement between 496 BC and 495 BC, but even if it was during this period away there was one of several internal raids among the former priests.

And that by diverting the attention of enemy forces he can use this to create contracts between the ancient demonic forces and what he saw, that's what happened, not to mention the fact that on land there were many desert demons.

The third Persian army, under the command of Otanes and Artafernes,attacked Ionia and Aeolia with Allied forces.

They retook Clazonas and Cime,probably in497 BC, but appear to have been less active in 496 BC, and 495 BC, probably as a result of the calamity at Hadia and that other currencies were intercepted from both sides.

At the height of the Persian counteroffensive, Aristoras, sensinghis untenable position, decided to abandon his responsibilities as leader of Miletus and the revolt and because he was pressured during the raids and so they could be cornered.

He left Miletus with all members of his faction who would accompany him and went to the part of Thrace that Darius had granted to Histieu after the 513 BC campaign, and he can direct into question using enemy forces that came against.

And the priest who evidently has a rather negative view of him, suggests that Aristograras simply lost his nerve and ran away, and being pressured and in this very way he could not avoid.

Some modern historians have suggested that he went to Thrace to explore the region's greatest natural resources and thus support the insurrection...

And then he walked the route using leap of shadows entering his kingdom and being able to simply take advantage of his retreat and looting his palace while he was away, diverting his attention with ambushes.

Others point out that, when he found himself at the center of an internal conflict in Miletus, he chose to exile himself rather than exacerbate the situation.

In Thrace, he took control of the city that Histieu with his advice he founded, Myrcinus (site of the later Amphipolis),and begancampaigning against the local Thrace population aided by divine forces

However, probably in 497 BC or 496 BC, he was killed by the Thracians in an ambush entering from different angles and strategic points.

Aristograras was the only man who could have provided the revolt with a sense of purpose, but after her death she was effectively left without leadership, but this was enough to literally create a stampede.

Shortly after that, Histieu was released from his duties at Susa by Darius and sent to Ionia, he knew this would happen, just gave a push giving a small onslaught.

He had persuaded Darius to let him travel, promising to shatter the rebellion of the Hellenes and he was in the shadows manipulating.

However, Herodoto leaves no doubt that his true goal was simply to escape from his near-captivity in Persia, and he knew that this would be simple if it follows in the footsteps of the original story he could use it to his advantage.

When he arrived in Sárdis,he knew of his steps beforehand, so he infiltrated the court of Artafernes and with his advice, and his predictions, Artafernes accused him directly of fomenting rebellion with Aristograras:"I will tell you, Histieu,the truth of this business: it was you who sewed this shoe and Aristorasas,who clothed it".

And he can see that this could be of great benefit and influence.

Histieu fled that night to Chios and finally returned to Miletus, and was followed, knowing when and where he would go.

However, having just gotten rid of a tyrant, the Milesians were unwilling to receive him.

He then went to Mytilenein Lesbos, and persuaded the lesbians to give him eight trirremes..

Thus, following the man who fled he saw him, he left for Byzantium, following his trail, with all those who chose to accompany him.

There he settled, capturing all ships attempting to sail the Bosphorus, except those who agreed to serve him and he can influence from the inside out again.

In the sixth year of the revolt (494 BC), persian forces regrouped with a push.

The available ground force was assembled into one army and accompanied by a fleet provided by the Cypriots, along with Egyptians, and allied, Cilician, and Phoenician, and Phoenician demons and gods.

The Persians aided by devas went directly to Miletus, paying little attention to other fortresses, supposedly intending to attack the revolt at its epicenter.

The average general Dátis,an expert in Greek affairs, was certainly dispatched to Ionia by Darius, unaware of the influence at that time. Therefore, it is possible that he was in general command of this offensive, and what was not difficult to discover, and in question persuade others.

Hearing the enemy approach, he was in charge as a consultant and counselor to the state and being the priest.

And the Ionians met at Paniônio and decided not to try to fight on land, leaving the thousands to defend the walls.

Instead, they chose to gather all the ships they could and head to the island of Lade,on the coast of Miletus, in order to "fight for Miletus at sea".

The Ionians joined the Ionians joined the Aeolian islets that were next to the maridis of Lesbos, and altogether they had 353 trirremes who stood beside the six-armed giants.

According to what he saw and actually found that just like Herodotus, the Persian commanders were concerned that they would not be able to defeat the Ionian fleet and therefore would not be able to take Miletus.

And this could again be beneficial, taking advantage of this distraction with his internal command and the spies he can use it to loot some palaces.

And in return take with him some sacred objects and talismans that would be missing anyway.

Then the exiled tyrants were sent to Lade,and he used this with the shadow step to go from place and place before everyone else, where each tried to persuade his fellow citizens to defect to the Persians and being subjugated by mystical beasts.

Herodoto really was a smart guy, following his knowledge, can follow in his footsteps before everyone else and anticipate the path.

This approach was initially unsuccessful, but a week before the battle, divisions arose in the Ionian field and he can literally use it to his advantage.

These divisions led Samos' detachment to secretly agree to the terms offered by the Persians and he infiltrated can use this to his advantage and influence how his idea, each of the sovereigns.

Soon after, the Persian fleet moved to attack the Ionians, who sailed to find them.

However, when the two sides approached, the Samians did not attack, as they had agreed with the Persians.

The lesbians, (from Lésbos,notwomen, but men) seeing their neighbors in the battle line leave, promptly fled as well, intensifying the attacks, and intending to anticipate every step before them, causing the rest of the Ionic line to dissolve.

The Chiosflotilla,along with a small number of ships from other cities, remained and fought against the Persians, but most of Helena's fleet fled to their cities and he can use this as a bargain among the gods, knowing his knowledge of the past...

And that those in question when dying their souls would be his, not his really, but for some reason the deity wanted for himself, for what she spoke harvest festival.

So he staked the outcome and the unfolding and the end of each war and every battle and the end of every conflict.

And you say what he got out of it?

For every hit, he would gain the soul of every soldier and civilian, all there who died in every conflict...

They would be yours, they would go elsewhere, other than the heaven of every deity stored in a distant place, far from heaven, far from the earth, right in the rivers of blood, in a barrier until the day of harvest.

And so it went on, the bets happened, and he got a bet, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't reverse what time claimed to be, what was predestined would happen, and fate couldn't change, it was written, just following what had happened and it was there to happen.

The Chians fought bravely, at one point breaking the Persian line and capturing many ships, which sank and were caught by sea beasts, but sustaining many losses on their own; eventually the remaining Ionian ships departed, thus ending the battle and as far as they knew that the riches and weapons lost in the waters were carried by their monster allies.

With the defeat of the Ionian fleet, the revolt effectively ended.

Miletus was overcome, where the Persians "mined the walls and used all the devices against it, until they captured it completely."

According to Herodoto, he had read his account and to which he followed, and most men were killed and women and children were enslaved, so amid the bets of the gods, he emerged victorious.

Archaeological evidence partially demonstrates this, showing widespread signs of destruction and abandonment of much of the city.

And without saying, and they called him the great prophet, and the man of the future, the great connoisseur...

And what he didn't mind correcting, not disclosing, nor had to brag, but all his bets were right, accurate and frightening.

And his predictions were frightening, never knowing that he came from the future.

And in the aftermath of Lade that he can use to his advantage and demand favors, such as being present at major events, which he read in books and in accounts, they feared him anyway.

However, some militiamen remained in (or quickly returned to) Miletus, although the city never recaptured its former greatness, nor its own "missing" riches.

Miletus, therefore, was "left empty of Milesians",the Persians took the city and the coastal land for themselves, and gave the remainder of the territory to the Carians of Pédaso, and he saw that the gods feared him for his predictions and were left without his followers, and the priests as much as the kings also feared him, and he always knew that he foresaw each of his predictions and subsequent events.

The captives were brought before Darius at Susa,who settled them on the coast of the Persian Gulf, near the mouth of the Tigris.

Many Samians were shocked by the actions of their generals in Lade,they had never foreseenit, and decided to emigrate before their old tyrant, Aeaces de Samos,returned to rulethem.

And he using his prediction of the future influenced something he knew would happen, but he took it upon himself to influence.

They accepted an invitation from the people of Zancle,advised and serve to settle on the coast of Sicily and took with them the thousands who managed to escape the Persians.

Samos was spared destruction by the Persians because of the Samian defection at Lade..

Most of the Aria surrendered to the Persians, although some fortresses had to be captured by force.

Histieu's campaign (493 BC) and he saw that it served as something in his acquisition of power.

When he took the information regarding the fall directly to Histieu.

And Histieu heard of the fall of Miletus, he seems to have appointed himself leader of the resistance against Persia.

Departing from Byzantium with his strength from Lesbos, he departed for Chios..

What was in common between each kingdom was the mercenaries and the many times when all the cities, kingdoms, fortresses and castles, the walls were always looted, invaded and the invaders plundered...

And always in their invaded cities, often when they took advantage of the fact that there were no soldiers, security guards, because they were mostly sent.

And in caravans toward battles and wars, when they returned they had been surrounded by ambushes and their fortresses served as pretexts for looting and ambushes.

And he knew this, taking advantage of it, hours before he would have known secret passages from the underground of cities and castles and stole the sacred objects, and cleaned the abodes of kings, and the riches of the masters, and used this excuse of looting and plundering as a way of taking without being guilty.

And this was fundamental, originally they would never be found to disappear with the raids and that several cities and temples lost their works their images and their idols.

And these would be fine... disappeared for millennia ahead being found in excavations and archaeological expeditions, or some villains finding them.

And finally causing the release of some ancient demon or god, the or that happened several times over the centuries, and he took advantage of it, stealing.

It would be his seals, relics, protective, sacred objects, sacred objects, and talismans that would otherwise be lost, and then he took them and threw them into the temples of Zarathanis and the rivers of blood.

And using demons and smaller beasts for distraction they would easily be subdued, sea beasts monsters,desert creatures, and all the one wave of lost creatures and species.

The Quians refused to receive him, so he attacked and destroyed the remnants of the opposing fleet.

Afflicted by the two defeats at sea, Chios' contingent then agreed to Histieu's leadership, and he took advantage of it.

Battle of Malene and all to a repertoire of tricks and treacherous plans.

Histieu gathered a great force of Ionians and Aeolians and was besieging Tasos, and as he himself said, many looted relics disappeared.

However, he received the news that the Persian fleet was leaving Miletus to attack the rest of Ionia, so he quickly returned to Lesbos, but a little late, due to the distance, the ferocity of the roads and the lack of faster objects for locomotion.

To feed his army, he led search expeditions to the mainland near Atarneus and Mios, and according to historically located history and maps, at that time they did not know that there was a shorter passage, by the way of all means the maps.

And they would not have known that the world was not flat, but round, and he circumvented what they did not know would be a longer route for fears of evil monsters and beasts.

A large Persian force under Hárpago was in the area and ended up intercepting a foraging expedition near Malene,he in turn made the shortest route, unaware that the true dangers plaguing him nor the knowledge of betrayals and conspiracies.

The ensuing battle was hotly contested, but was ended by a successful onslaught of Persian cavalry, defeating the Greek lineage, who would have no idea of their back-door dominions.

Histieu surrendered to the Persians, thinking that he would be able to ask Darius for forgiveness, there were many conspiracies, internal disputes, and machinations concerning the royal family and their own families involved in vying for power and influence.

However, he was taken to Artafernes,who, aware of the betrayal, impaled him and then sent his embalmed head to King Amenid who was used in a dispute.

Final operations (493 BC) involved smaller measures and actual slutty.

The Persian fleet and army wintered at Miletus before departing in 493 BC to finally wipe out the last embers of the revolt, losing much of their wealth in revolts, looting and silent and mouth-to-mouth payments and influences within the royal court, where they could win if they could get involved in the scheme.

They attacked and captured the islands of Chios,Lesbos and Tênedos..

In each of them, they made a "human network" of troops and swept the entire island to drive out any hidden rebels, and in this he can use influence towards priests with exchanges of favors between gods, priests and heroes..., and sometimes kings.

They then moved to the mainland and captured each of the remaining cities of Ionia, similarly searching for any remaining rebels and the case swearing allegiance for their lives.

Although the Ionic cities were undoubtedly tormented, attacked invaded, or perhaps looted, none of them seem to have suffered the same fate as Miletus.

Herodoto says the Persians chose the most beautiful boys in each city and castrated them, chose the most beautiful young women, and sent them away to the king's harem.

And then they burned the temples of the cities and made contracts, such as they served as bearers of new kings, and without knowing that temples and valuables were deflowered beforehand.

While this is possibly true, Herodoto also probably did not exaggerate the scale of the devastation, but it actually happened in a way.

And without any respect and modesty, they had destroyed monuments and done everything they wanted, anticipating it, he took what he wanted since it would serve nothing but adornment and decoration in the throne room ...

There were all kinds of seals, sacred prisons and so many other statuettes that would serve to grant immense powers or demonic prisons for this, he did not know that his real purpose served...

And then he took it to himself, passing through each of the temples of each place and sent him to the dimension of blood.

In a few years, the cities had more or less returned to normal and were able to equip a large fleet for the second Persian invasion of Greece, just 13 years later, and no one missed something that really did not know that there was in total the ancient priests who cared for each temple or alive were...

And the seals included the priests themselves, and their souls were taken with them protecting them and going with them wandering the rivers of blood.

The Persian army with the help of the gods then reconquered settlements on the Asian side of TheItad,while the Persian fleet sailed the European coast of Helesponto, capitulating each village and looting looting and robbing and invading and invading each of the previously besieged cities.

With all asia minor now firmly under Persian rule, the revolt is finally over.

Ionian soldier of the Aquemenidarmy, around 480 BC, they actually earned a share of the plunder had their share of the profits, did not go out losing, at least those who stayed alive until the end and resisted the diseases.

Once the inevitable punishment of the rebels had occurred, the Persians were in a climate of reconciliation, for those left over of course.

As these regions were Persian territory again, it made no sense to further damage their economies or lead people into new rebellions, as they would soon serve to pay their beautiful taxes and blessed subjects, the richest, had benefits.

Artafernesthus decided to re-establish a viable relationship with his subjects.

He summoned representatives from each Ionic city to Sárdis and told them that from then on, instead of continually discussing and fighting each other, the disputes would be resolved by arbitration, apparently by a panel of judges.

In addition, he conducted new censuses of each city and established its level of tribute in proportion to its size.

Artafernes had also witnessed how much the Ionians disliked tyrannies, and he began to reconsider his position on the local government of Onia, all of which boiled down to those who paid the most, and who had the most influence to receive something in return for their support.

The following year, Mardónio, another son-in-law of Darius, would travel to Ionia and abolish the tyrannies, replacing them with democracies, in quotation marks, as it remained in the hands of the family.

The peace established by Artafernes would long be remembered as just.

Darius actively encouraged the Persian nobility to participate in Greek religious practices, especially those dealing with Apollo.

Records from the period indicate that the Persian and Greek nobility contracted marriage, and the sons of Persian nobles were given Greek names.

Darius' conciliatory policies were used as a kind of propaganda campaign against the Greeks playing from both sides, no matter really which side would win, because after all it was already written, continental so that in 491 BC...

And when Darius sent heralds all over Greece demanding submission (land and water), and having to face the sea monsters, initially most cities accepted the offer, with Athens and Sparta being the most prominent exceptions, because after all they were the great powers.

For the Persians, the only unfinished business left in late 493 BC was to punish Athens and Erétria for supporting the revolt, and what was frequent.

The Ionian revolt led by humans and monsters, and amid a rift between the two forces, had seriously threatened the stability of Darius' empire, and monsters and demons took advantage of it, and the states of mainland Greece would continue to threaten that stability unless they were tamed, and humans in the midst of conquests and conflicts.

Darius thus began to contemplate the complete conquest of Greece, beginning with the destruction of Athens and Erétria..

Therefore, the first Persian invasion of Greece began effectively the following year, in 492 BC, when Mardonium was dispatched (via Ionia) to complete the pacification of the land and to approach Athens and Erétria,if possible and amid political disorder and conflict.

Thrace was again subdued, having liberated itself from Persian rule during the uprisings, and Macedonia forced to become a vassal of Persia.

However, progress was interrupted by a naval disaster.

A second expedition was launched in 490 BC under Dátis and Artafernes,son of the eponymous satrapa.

This amphibious force crossed the Aegean Sea, subjuging the Cyclades, before reaching Eubeia.

Erétria was besieged, captured and destroyed, and the force then moved to Attica where the monstrous forces allied with humans were at their peak.

Disembarking in Marathon Bay, they were greeted by an Athenian army and defeated in the famous Battle of Marathon, ending the first Persian attempt to subdue Greece.

The Ionic revolt was primarily important as the opening chapter and causative agent of the Greco-Persian wars, which included the two invasions of Greece and the famous battles of Marathon, Thermopylae and Salamina and alliances with monsters and other gods and demons.

For the Ionic cities themselves, the revolt ended in failure and with substantial losses, both material and economic, and all that boiled down to using more than one kind of power.

However, outside Miletus, they recovered relatively quickly and prospered under Persian rule for the next forty years.

And encouraging the emergence and growth of a trade route using those kingdoms as an entrance to those locations.

For the Persians, the revolt was significant, commercial, and economic, leading them to a prolonged conflict with the states of Greece, which would last fifty years, during which they would suffer considerable losses, and all those regions, and which would cause great losses.

Militarily, it is difficult to draw many conclusions from the Ionic revolt, except that the Greeks and Persians were able (or not) to learn about each other, militarily speaking.

Certainly, the Athenians and Greeks in general seem to have been impressed by the power of the Persian cavalry, with the Greek armies showing considerable caution during the following campaigns when confronted by the Persian cavalry, which had several allies.

On the other hand, the Persians do not seem to have perceived or noticed the potential of the Greek hoplites as heavy infantry, let alone alliances.

At the Battle of Marathon in 490 BC, the Persians paid little attention to a basically hoplithicarmy, resulting in the defeat of the Eastern regiments, whoever thought of underestimating, was evil, but knowing how to unwind is easy to bet and play.

In addition, despite the possibility of recruiting heavy infantry in their domain, the Persians began the second invasion of Greece without doing so, and again encountered great problems before the Greek armies, there was great hysteria and paranoia.

It was more than possible that given the ease of their victories over the Greeks in Ephesus and in the battles of the River Marsyas and Labraunda.

And the Persians simply disregarded the military value of the Hoplite phalanx, so it gave value and entry to mercenaries, and that was a mistake.

And he saw that they were right, the Ionian revolt in his historical novel "Creation", presenting events from the Persian point of view, not from the Greek point of view.

And that even if he suggested that the Ionian Revolt could have far-reaching results not perceived by the Greeks, and that is, that King Darius had contemplated an extensive campaign of conquest in India, while they focused on it.

And he took advantage and invested in another kingdom, coveting the wealth of his kingdoms, and that this Indian campaign was aborted due to the need to make his military resources on the western side of his empire.

And the Indian riches, were always very coveted and envied by many, from the Greeks, to a period by English, there were many questions.

And internal struggles for power the division of castes, among other problems such as infighting of villages which facilitated raids and that.

And it would be one of the subjugation issues since it would be too late to fight back and often this did not make it easier for the internal problem.

The Seleucid Empire was a Hellenistic state that existed after the death of Alexander the Great of Macedonia.

And whose generals came into conflict over the division of their empire. Between 323 and 64 BC there were more than 30 kings of the Seleucid dynasty.

Alexander the Great had conquered the Aquemenid Empire in a short time and had died young, leaving without heirs an extensive empire of partially Hellenic culture, this was not a real problem.

In view of this, his generals (the diadocos)ended up fighting in an attempt to gain supremacy over the left empire.

Seleucus, one of his generals, settled in Babylon in 312 BC.

And year usually used to set the date of the foundation of the Seleucid Empire and he can see that it really was impossible not to date.

He ruled not only Babylon, but the gigantic eastern part of Alexander's empire and he can see it beforehand, it was not very difficult to let someone be admired well in that established period.

And right at the time he can see that it was using astrology, and it was right around the time that there were four eclipses right over a six-month period...

And he used his power of "prediction," and predicted and used it to aid in his influence, and what to know when there will be an eclipse helps in any period.

Though anyone would be afraid of a man predicting an eclipse and that was the most beat of the predictions of the future that he could use.

After defeating Antigone Monophthalmo at the Battle of This in 301 BC, he infiltrated right among the generals and using his knowledge of wars and the future, he "foresaw" all the results of each battle...

And alongside Lyshma,and his advice on the winning side, Seleucus gained control over eastern Anatolia and the northern part of Syria.

In the latter area, he founded a new capital in Antioquia,a city which gave his father's name.

Another alternative capital was established in Seleucia of the Tigris, north of Babylon and between demons and angels.

Seleucus' empire reached its fullest extent after the death of its longtime ally, Lysicianus,at the Battle of Corupédio in 281.

Seleucus expanded his control, encompassing western Anatolia. He still hoped to control the lands of Lysamic in Europe, Thrace, and even Macedonia itself, but was eventually murdered by Ptolemy Cerauno as soon as he arrived on the European continent.

His son and successor, Antiochus I Soter,proved unable to start over from where his father had left off, never conquering the European parts of Alexander's empire, and he can use this to his advantage to go before him, at each location and pick up the riches, ancient maps were of great use.

Still, he had an incredibly vast kingdom.

And that consisted of basically all asian portions of the empire. His enemies were Antigone II Gonatas in Macedonia and Ptolemy II Phildelphus in Egypt.

The extension of the Seleucid Empire, which covered from the Aegean Sea to present-day Afghanistan, brought a multitude of peoples: Greeks, Persians, Fears, Syrians, Jews, Indians, among others.

Its total population was estimated at 35 million inhabitants, it was not so exact, or 15% of the world's population at the time it was the largest and most powerful empire in the world.

Its rulers maintained a political position whose interest was to safeguard the idea of racial unity introduced by Alexander.

In 313 BC, hellenic ideals (disseminated by philosophers, historians, reserve officers and interracial marriage couples from the victorious Macedonian army).

And they had begun their nearly 250-year expansion into the cultures of the Middle East and Central Asia.

The structural skeleton of the empire's form of government consisted of establishing hundreds of cities for colonization exchange and occupation at best.

Many cities began, or were induced, to adopt not only philosophical thoughts, but also religious and political feelings of a Hellenic nature.

And the change between the gods, how much indoctrination was different in itself, at best as religion their gods

The attempt to synthesize Hellenism with native cultures and different intellectual currents resulted in size successes.

And or different natures, resulting in simultaneous peace and rebellion in different parts of the empire and this was not only human, but also monsters and gods who lost their followers.

And the Seleucid Empire between 200-64 BC, being on a journey for over a thousand years in the past, almost two thousand count themselves when I was truly born.

And you would know about the cycle, even if he was not truly a priest or prophet, yet he took it upon himself

When The Son of Antiochus II, Seleucus II Callinus,ascended the throne around 246 BC the Seleucids were already in decline.

In addition to the sections of Parthia and Bactrian..

And Seleucus II was dramatically defeated in the Third Syrian War, even though there were small wars and minor conflicts that culminated in this one that was against Ptolemy III of Egypt, having, soon after, to fight in a civil war against his own brother, Antiochus Hierax..

Also in Asia Minor the Seleucid dynasty lost control - Gauls had already settled completely in Galatia; semi-independent and semi-Hellenizedkingdoms,after a few battles.

And they had arisen in Bithynia, Point, and Cappadocia; and the city of Pergamon in the west asserted its independence under the AtálidaDynasty, forming the Kingdom of Pergamon against the neighboring kingdom.

However, a reflowering would begin when Seleucus II's youngest son, Antiochus III the Great, took the throne in 223 BC, and amid internal conflicts and conspiracies within the court.

Despite the initial failure in the Fourth Syrian War with Egypt, which led to a shameful defeat at the Battle of Raffia, but was not only among humans, it was among the Trol on one side with the witches of others, druids on the side of the centaurs (217 BC).

And Antiochus would become the greatest of the Seleucid rulers after Seleucus I Nicátorhimself, in themidst of so many conflicts at the same time.

After the defeat in Raffia, between centaurs and druids, and humans, he spent 10 years in his "anábase" through the eastern parts of his domain.

And restoring rebellious vassals such as Parthia and Bactriaana at least nominal obedience, and even seeking to compete with Alexander, setting up expedition to India to meet devas.

Upon returning to the West in 205 BC, Antiochus discovered that with the death of Ptolemy IV the situation proved conducive to a new Western campaign and with the influences among them seeking to be at the top

Antiochus and Philip V of Macedonia between their faithful and the gods and the one who then made an agreement to divide the Ptolemaic possessions out of Egypt, both physical and spiritual, and in the Fifth Syrian War the Seleucids stripped Ptolemy V of control over Celessíria..

The Battle of Pânio (198 BC) definitively transferred these values and leases to the Ptolemy and the Seleucids.

Antiochus seemed to have at least restored the glory of the Seleucid Kingdom, even for a short period.

The relationship with the Jews was climaxed when Antiochus IV Epiphanius tried to banish some Jewish practices from the Judean region, was not really a novelty, eite persecuted people, but he saw firsthand.

And like eating habits, reform in temple worship and about the Sabbath that he can firsthand go toward his temple.

And it was some sacred objects and idols that would be lost in later moments he took him with him.

Entrust to a revolt led by Judas Maccabeus,the empire ended up losing much ground in Judea, Samaria, Jerusalem, Idumeua and Galilee and around and other reigns in underlying question he can use these distractions as a way to enter each of the temples before their total destruction...

And in that period were if not a period of many battles against demons, djinns and ifrithis around the desert, there were many images, stamps and objects stored.

And they were sealed in the imprisonment of them used ages ago that freed the world from many dangers, and that at some later time they were freed in the future, and as always he took them with him.

The agreement between Philip V of Macedonia and Antiochus III caused great unrest in its most important neighbors in the Aegean Sea and Asia Minor: Rhodes and Pergamon.

There are those who doubt the existence of the agreement that had as main objective the division of the laudedempire.

Probably, being true, it would not have the scope or consistency they attribute to it and what would serve no purpose in the future.

Soon, the interests of the Antigonides and the Seleucids would conflict and Philip V was already counting on this fact.

True or not, Rhodes and Pergamon send embassies to Rome denouncing Macedonian claims in the midst of divine wars that have been denounced.

Philip V did not fear any Roman action, relying on the terms of the Peace of Fenice,signed in 205 BC... which served no purpose.

Unfortunately, Rome was involved in the conflict, fearing or not any joint operation of Philip V and Antiochus III Magnus against the West.

The struggle between the divine forces between their armies was fierce and Macedonia was crushed in the memorable battle of Cynoscephalus (198 BC).

Rome then comes into contact with Antiochus III, if all means that could say that they would serve no purpose.

The consequences of Macedonia's retreat are dramatic throughout the Aegean world, including its gods and priests.

In an emotional speech, Rome proclaims the freedom of all Greek states.

If the situation is clear to the Greeks in Europe, as far as Asia is concerned, no one knows its scope, since there was no way to know or send the message, the fastest it would be an eagle, or who was closest.

Rome and Antiochus III enter into negotiations: Rome suggests that it will be willing to ignore the fate of the Greek cities of Asia, in contrast, Antiochus III withdraws from Thrace, which between being in control, was more than was not the same.

Basically, neither side intends to go to war, even if isolated conflicts were isolated and consequences, much less because of the unstable Greeks, and conflicts were inevitable.

And he stayed there between comings and goings, in the footsteps of the shadows, and Antiochus III receives the Roman proposals, but he does not seem to show signs of being willing to retreat.

And this king, he who devoted his whole life to the restoration of the kingdom of Seleucus I.

His goal is to buy time, and he realized it was pretty interesting about the consequences.

It is precisely the unstable and unpredictable Greeks who will precipitate and trigger a large-scale conflict.

The Aetolia,although Rome's ally against Macedonia, feels betrayed and humiliated by the Romans apparently the agreement was unequal, and was not beneficial from one side to the other.

Taking advantage of the withdrawal of the Roman legions, it begins an ante-Roman war, and the disgruntled went to war with what they called allies.

Soon, the Etolians call on Antiochus III to march on Greece and free it from Roman influence.

Antiochus finds himself caught in a trap between a conflict of influence to see who sends the most.

He is completely caught off guard between internal conflicts and power conspiracies.

Not moving forward will mean the collapse of all his prestige and the king feels contradicted because he has the terrible notion that he does not have.

And at the moment, enough military forces to secure a triumph. Rome and the Seleucids are drawn into war against their will.

The Parthian Empire (247 BC-224 AD), also called the Arsacid Empire (Persian: اشいانیان; transl.: Ashkāniān), was one of the main Iranianpolitical-cultural powers of Ancient Persia and that priests were more than interested in their own interests.

The term 'arsacid 'comes from Ársaces I, who, as leader of the tribe of the Parnos (Parni), founded thedynasty that took his name in the mid-3rd century BC, after conquering Parthia, and between the inhabitants of the desert, and the region of northeastern Iran and, at the time, a satrapia (province) that revolted against the Seleucid Empire.

Mithridates I (r. 171–138 BC) expanded the empire after capturing the Middle and Mesopotamia of the Seleucid Empire.

At its peak, the Parthian Empire extended from the northern shores of the Euphrates.

And in present-day southeastern Turkey, to the east of Iran, and dominated the Silk Road, a celebrated trade route linking the Roman Empire.

And the Mediterranean basin to the Han Empire of China, and became an important trading post.

The Parthians adopted the art, architecture, religious beliefs and royal insignia of their own culturally heterogeneous empire, which encompassed Persian, Hellenistic, and regional cultures.

In the first half of its existence, the Arsacid court adopted elements of Greek culture, although it later saw a gradual revival of Iranian traditions.

The Arsacid shahs received the title of "great king", had nothing great, entering the heart of the matter, and considered themselves heirs of the Aquemenid Empire.

And accepting several local monarchs as vassals, in regions where the Amenids used to indicate satraps.

The court maintained the prerogative to directly indicate some satraps, usually in provinces outside Iran, but these satrapies were smaller and less powerful than the Aquemenid potentates. .

With the expansion of arsacidpower, the headquarters of the central government was moved from Nisainpresent-day Turkmenistan to Ctesifonte, on the banks of the Tigris, south of present-day Baghdad, iraq's capital.

And while several other cities have served as capital throughout its history, it can watch closely its transformation and progress.

The first enemies of the Parthian were the Seleucids in the West, and the Scythian in the East.

As the territory of Parthia advanced westward, however, they began to wage conflicts with the kingdom of Armenia and later with the Roman Republic, already in its final phase.

Rome and Parthia were rivals who aimed to establish kings in Armenia as their clients, and this also fell under monsters.

The Parthian inflicted a scathing defeat on the Roman general Marcus Licinius Crassus at the Battle of Carrasin 53 BC.

In 40-39 BC Parthian troops conquered virtually the entire Levant, with the exception of Tyre, from the hands of the Romans.

Mark Antony, however, led a counterattack against Parthia, and several emperors invaded Mesopotamia during the Roman-Parthian wars.

The Romans managed to conquer the cities of Seleucia and Ctesifonte several times during these conflicts, but never managed to maintain a long dominion over them.

And there were always conflicts, internal conspiracies difficulties in maintaining the dominions since they had had influences over the nobles of royal houses.

Frequent civil wars between the pretenders to the departing throne proved more dangerous than external invading, and the power of the Parthian essed when Artaxes I, sovereign of Estachar..

And in the province of Persis,he revolted against the Arsecids and assassinated his last king, Artabano IV, in 224 AD.

Artaxes' reign began in the Sassanid Empire, which ruled Iran and much of the Middle East until the Islamic conquests of the 7th century.

And although the Arsecid dynasty followed through the Arsacid dynasty of Armenia.


	129. Chapter 129

36

Native Parthian fonts, written in Parthian, Greek, and other ancient languages, are scarce, especially when compared to sassanid and even older Aquemenid sources.

In addition to a few cuneiform tablets, fragments of ostraci, stone inscriptions, drachma coins and documents on scrolls that survived in a fortuitous manner, and libraries.

And that he led during the crossfire of ambushes and conflicts, when he saw the various forces of armies in frequent battles, and that most of the parthian history is known only through external sources..

And that originally, it would be to his benefit if he could take for himself some samples, and take with him, which include...

Also the works of Greco-Roman historiography, in addition to Chinese historical works motivated by the existing market for Chinese goods in Parthia.

Parthian craftsmanship was seen by historians as a valid source for understanding certain aspects of local society and culture that would not be present in textualsources.

And then taking advantage of these conflicts, before the end, he took and with the use of wars and battles taking advantage of it, not to pay attention to their numerous thefts that no one missed, leading towards the portals.

Before Ársaces I founded the Arsacid dynasty, he was leader of the Parnos, an ancient tribe of Iranian peoples from Central Asia, one ofthe many of the nomadic tribes in the Daa confederation. Daas. as das

Perhaps they spoke an Eastern Iranian language, in contrast to the Iranian language of theNorthwest, spoken at the time in Parthia,and he found that using Zariel's power the language of the world was no different.

It was a province northeast of Persia, first under The Amenid and then Seleucidrule, ancient scrolls of forgotten languages, he had a lot of time to learn and he took them with him studying.

After conquering the region, the Parnos adopted the Parthian as the official language at court, speaking it to middle Persian, Aramaic, Greek, Babylonian, Sogdian, and other languages of the territories taken by them.

It is still unknown why the Arsacid court retroactively chose 247 BC as the first year of the period of his reign.

Bivar concluded that this was the year in which the Seleucids lost control of Parthia to Andrágoras, a satrapa indicated by the Seleucids themselves and that they would have revolted against them.

Thus, Ársaces I anticipated the year of the beginning of his reign to the time when seleucid control over Parthia was interrupted.

For Vesta Sarkhosh Curtis of the British Museum, this would simply be the year that Ársaces would have received the leadership of the tribe of parnos.

To the Iranian historian Homa Katouzian, , and Gene Ralph Garthwaite, this would be the year in which Ársaces would have conquered Parthia and expelled the Seleucid authorities..

And although Curtis, and Maria Brosius, of the University of Newcastle, claim that Andrágoras was not deposed by the Arsacids until 238 BC.

Drachma of Ársaces I (r. 247–211 BC) with greek inscription of his name (ΑΡΣΑΚΟΥ) and he took with him some copies for when he needed it.

And he made a huge collection of coins and drachmas...

It is still unknown who was the immediate successor of Ársaces I. Bivar and Katouzian, claim that it was his brother Tirídates I, who in turn was succeeded by his son Ársaces II in 211 BC..

Curtis, and Brosius, however, believe that Ársaces II was an immediate successor with Curtis claiming that the succession took place in 211 BC and Brosius in 217 BC.

Bivar insists that 138 BC, the last year of the reign of Mithridates I, would be "the first date of reign established precisely in Parthian history."

Due to these and other discrepancies, Bivar listed two distinct chronologies accepted by historians.

Later, some Parthian kings claimed descent from the Amenids; the claim received recent support from numismatic evidenceçõand otherinscriptions,, which suggest that the Amened and Parthian kings suffered from neurofibroma cough, a hereditary disease and he can see that they were looking for his cure, even if there were none.

For some time, Ársaces consolidated his position in Parthia and Hyrcania by taking advantage of the invasion of Seleucid territory, and several varias minor wars and conflicts and isolated revolts to the west by PtolandmyIII Evérgeta (r. 246–222 BC) from Egypt.

This conflict with Ptolandmine, the Third Syrian War (246-241 BC), also allowed Diodote I to rebel and form the Greco-Backrian Kingdom in Central Asia.

His successor, Diodotum II, formed an alliance with Ársaces against the Seleucids, but Ársaces was temporarily expelled from Parthia by troops of Seleucus II (r. 246–225 BC).

After spending some time exiled among the nomadic tribe ofapasiacas.

Advised Ársaces led a counterattack and reconquered Parthia.

Seleucus II's successor, Antiochus III the Great (r. 222–187 BC), was unable to retaliate immediately because his troops were involved in the Molão rebellion in the Media and in return for the raids.

Antiochus III began a massive campaign aimed at reconquering Parthia and Bactria in 210 or 209 BC.

He was unsuccessful, but negotiated a peace agreement with Ársaces II. He received the title of king (Ancient Greek: Basileus) in exchange for his submission to Antiochus III and the recognition of him as his superior. With the approach of the RomanRepublic.

And the defeat in Magnesia in 190 BC the Seleucids no longer had enough influence to intervene in Parthian affairs.

Friapácio of Parthia (r. 191–176 BC) succeeded Ársaces II, and Fraates I (r. ca. 176–171 BC) succeeded him on the throne, ruling the region without any Seleucid interference.

And he can use that as a distraction to go towards rocks and sculptures where he took them with him.

And among his works were the relevo carved in rock of Mithridates I on horse, in Xongue Asdar, city of Izeh, province of Cuzestão, Iran , at least he took the originals, and leaving a copy that was made at the end of the first sculpture.

Records narrate that Fraates I expanded the dominion from beyond the Gates of Alexander, occupying the region of Apameia Ragiana; and he saw the mountains of a desert..

And the exact location of the two locations is unknown today to the west, and as it travels, and it can go through its full extent and create a map taking with it and hiding its location.

The greatest expansion of power and Parthian territory occurred during the reign of his brother and successor, Mithridates I (r. 171–138 BC), and which Katouzian compared to Cyrus the Great (d. 530 BC), founder of the Aquemenid Empire.

Relations between Parthia and Bactria deteriorated after the death of DiodoteII, and the conflict and internal discord occurred in several ways.

And when Mithridates' troops conquered two Greco-Backic Eparchies, and worsened under the reign of Eucrátides I (r. 170–145 BC). , and he can use that as an excuse to create internal conflicts.

Now with views of the Seleucid Empire, Mithridates invaded the Media and took Ecbátana in 148/147 BC; the region was disturbed by a rebellion. led by Timarco.

And that was successfully debed by the Seleucid rulers who were manipulated into conspiracies within their own midst.

This victory followed the conquest of Babylon among demons, devas, maras, gods and ifrithis in Mesopotamia, where Mithridates coined coins in Seleuci in 141 BC..

And what did official investiture ceremony and he also took them with him in the midst of his crusade and the various caravans through the desert.

While he traveled to Hircania, his troops subdued the kingdoms of Elimaida and Caracena and occupied Susa.

At this point, the departing authority stretched to the Indus River and he saw that even with the shadow step, it was faster than by the desert and by campaigns that followed with a form of earthly guide in which he saw the months-longdelay.

And even years,all in raids and wars and raids by other territories, and what along they passed through other villages, and from kingdom to kingdom along the way, invading and creating ambushes and looting along the way, this helped him to sell divine protection..

Although Hecatômpilo served as the first Parthian capital, Mithridates and tanestablishedroyal residences in Seleucia do Tigre, Ecbátana, Ctesifonte and the newly founded city of himself, and his councils, and of Mitridacerta (in present-day Turkmenistan), where the tombs of the arsecid kings were located..

Ecbátana has become the main summer residence ofaarscid royalty,and he can charge for clear advice and betting.

Ctesifonte did not become the official capital until Gotarzes I (r. 90–80 BC), when it became the site of royal ceremonies and taking with it offerings and even stamps and riches and with promises of future prosperity.

And the coronation and the city represented the arsacids, according to Brosius and to whom he read and was witnessing,and charging royal riches in exchange for protection from the heavens divine stakes between the gods and their results.

Drachma of Mithridates I showing him with a beard and a real diadema on hishead, and he can see that he would take with him many of them.

And among these were the Drachma of Fraates II (r. 138–128 BC. ), and the Drachma of Artabane I (r. 128–124 BC) , and he took them with him many of them.

The Seleucids could not retaliate immediately, as their general, Diodotum Triton, began a rebellion in their capital, Antioch (present-day Antalchia), in 142 BC.

In 140 BC, however, Demetrius II managed to initiate a counter-invasion against the Parthian in Mesopotamia.

Despite some early successes, the Seleucids were defeated, and Demetriuss himselfand among all soldiers, not humans and monsters, these foram capturedby the Parthian troops and taken to Hyrcania. There, Mithridates treated his prisoner with great hospitality..

And even giving in to his daughter, Rodoguna, to Demetrius,and he can see that he even treated everyonewell.

Antiochus VII (r. 138–129 BC), Demetrius's brother, assumed the Seleucid throne and married Cleopatra Teia, his widow.

After defeating Diodotum Trifão, Antiochus began in 130 BC.

And a military campaign to reconquer Mesopotamia, now under the rule of Fraates II (r. 138–128 BC) , among the most intense.

The Parthian General Indates was defeated on the banks of the Great Zabe; following a local uprising began in which the Departing governor of Babylon wasassassinated, and he can see in question.

Antiochus conquered the region and occupied Susa, where he coined coins.

After advancing with his army through the interior of the Media, the Parthian sought him out with peace offerings, which Antiochus rejected unless the Arsacids gave up all the lands of theirempire.

And in addition to Parthia itself, they paid heavy tributes, and freed Demetrius from his captivity. Ársaces freed the prisoner and sent him to Syria, but refused to yield to the other demands,and it all boiled down to the great feat of invasion and without any method.

In the spring of 129 BC fears began an open revolt against Antiochus, whose troops begantowreak havoc on the camps during the winter.

While trying to quench the uprisings, the main Parthian troops invaded the region and managed to kill Antiochus incombat.

And his body was sent back to Syria..

And inside a silver coffin,and his son, Seleucus, was crowned prince of Parthia and a daughter of his joined the harem of Fraates.

While the Parthians regained the territories lost to the west, another threat arose in the East.

In 177-176 BC, the Nomads Xiongnu pushed another nomadic tribe, the Rouzis, from their homeland in present-day Gansu Province in NorthwestChina.

And the Rouzis migrated to Bactria, driving out of there the Sacas tribes (Scyth) who advanced to the west and invaded the northeastern borders of the empire.

Mithridates was forced to retreat to Hyrcania after his conquest of Mesopotamia.

Some of the Sacas integrated Fraates' troops against Antiochus. They arrived, however, too late to participate in the conflict.

When Fraates refused to pay their wages, the Sacas revolted..

It was not difficult to change that in question, he can see that there were many disgruntled.

And the former Seleucid soldiers who would be used to deplete the revolt also abandoned Fraates and joined the Sacas and what can use it to their advantage.

Fraates II marched against this combined force and was killed in combat.

The Roman historian Justin reported that his successor, Artabane I (r. 128–124 BC) had a similar end to fighting nomads in the East.

According to him, Artabano was killed by the tocários,and what was no different, from what he can see, and it was really that.

And identified by some scholars with the Rouzis, although Bivar believes that Justino confused them with the Sacas,and he can see that it was easy to manipulate, and that's exactly what happened.

Mithridates II (r. 124–90 BC) later recovered the lands that had been lost to the Sacas in Sistan.

Drachma of Mithridates II (r. 124–90 BC) , and he can take with him during his departure.

Mauangdui's senica silk, 2nd century BC, Han, and he saw the differences between the fabrics of today he took several of them, businesses where he can take with him in the middle of the journey.

Silk from China was perhaps the most commercialized luxury item by the Parthian at the western end of the SilkRoad, but he can use it to market.

After the Seleucid withdrawal from Mesopotamia, the Departing governor of Babylon, Hymer, received orders from the Arsacid court to conquer Caracena, ruled by Aspasine of Cárax Pasinu.

With the failure of this incursion, Aspasine invaded Babylon in 127 BC, and occupied Seleucia,there was a divine and human conflict, and struggles between divine forces and chaos.

Already in 122BC, the thing was different, but the various incursions, both human and monsters.

And yet Mithridates II expelled Aspasine from Babylon and made the kings of Caracena his vassals, under partaarticular suzera.

After Mithridates extended control further west, occupying Dura Europo (present-day Salihiye) in 113 BC, the king became embroiled in a conflict with the Kingdom of Armenia.

His troops defeated and deposed Artavasdes I in 97 BC, taking his son, Tigranes, who would later be known as Tigranes II the Great (r. 95–55 BC) as hostage.

The Indo-Parthian Kingdom, located in present-day Afghanistan, Pakistan, and northern India, allied with the Parthian Empire in the 1st century BC.

Bivar says the two states considered themselves on the same politicallevel.

After he met and accompanied the Greek philosopher Apollonius of Tiana to visit the court of Vardanes I (r. 40–47 AD) in 42 AD, the king offered him the protection of a caravan for his journey to Indo-Parthia,and that he could enjoy his influence in this period when he took advantage said, and he can use this as a basis in his schemes.

Whenhe and Apollonius arrived in the Indo-Parthian capital, Taxila, the leader of his caravan read vardanes' official letter, perhaps written in Parthian, to an Indian officer, who treated him and Apollonius with great hospitality.

After Zhang Qian's diplomatic incursion into Central Asia during the reign of Emperor Wu of Han (r. 141–87 BC), the Han Empire ofChina.

And sent a delegation to the court of Mithridates II in 121 BC.., e enquanto isso ele pode usar isso como distração, e comercializar ou levar alguns tecidos de uso pessoal as inúmeras partes de comercio.

The Han embassy officially inaugurated commercial relations with Parthia through the SilkRoad.

And although he was unsuccessful in establishing the desired military alliance against the Xiongnu confederation,but there were manytalismans, seals, and locations used to trap monsters, demons, and other creatures that would be creating problems and attacking humans.

The Parthian Empire was enriched by the taxes levied on the caravans that carried out the silk trade, the most valued luxury item among the products imported by the Romans.

Pearls were also a highly prized import item from China, while the Chinese bought spices, perfumes and fruits from the Parthian, there were many of them that would be extinct in just over a thousand years, such as fruits, he took some seedlings and seeds with him in the midst of negotiations, and he also used this as negotiations with priests and seers.

Exotic animals were exchanged, as gifts, from the arsecid courts to the Chinese courts; in 87 A.D. Pácorus II sent Persian lions and gazelles to Emperor Zhang of Han (r. 75–88 AD).

In addition to silk, among the Parthian goods bought by the Roman merchants were indian iron, spices and leather.

The caravans that crossed the Parthian Empire brought glass products from Western Asia and even Rome toChina, and he using as always his knowledge of history,was beaten, but he was considered a priest, prophet, called man of the future.

And he took on his way, several specimens, were the Drachma of Gotarzes I (r. 90–80 BC) , and then the Drachma of Orodes I (r. ca. 90–80 BC) , and over time, other examples of Drachma of Sanatruces I (r. 78–71 BC)

The Cuchano Rouzi Empire in northern India ensured the security of the eastern border of Parthia, and its trade, he left descendants who could continue trading among his family.

Thus, from the mid-1st century BC, the Arsacid court began to focus on the security of western borders, especially against the threat ofRome, and between protections, among humans, and dealings with demons, youkais and shinmas,andmonstrous creatures.

A year after the conquest of Armenia by Mithridates II, Lucius Cornelius Sula, roman proconsul of Cilicia, met with the departing diplomat Orobazo on the banks of the EuphratesRiver, and the business and trade established between the forces and negotiations.

Both agreed that the river would serve as a border between Parthia and Rome, although American historian Rose Mary Sheldon claimed sula had authority only to communicate these terms toRome, and he was right, in part at least.

Despite this agreement, in 93 or 92 BC Parthia was involved in a war in Syria against tribal leader Laodice and her Seleucid ally, Antiochus X (r. 95–92 BC), during which he killed the latter.

When one of the last Seleucid monarchs, Demetrius III attempted to besiege Bereia (present-day Aleppo), and there was an ambush and Parthia sent military aid to the sites, defeating Demetrius.

After Mithridates II, Gotarzes reigned in Babylon, while Orodes I (r. 90–80) reigned alone over Parthia,and they were superstitious and with respect to the representatives or supposed divine representatives, and their councils.

This system of divided monarchy weakened Parthia and allowed Tigranes II to annex Parthian territory in Western Mesopotamia.

The territory would only return to parthian rule under Sanatruces I (r. 78–71 BC). [57] With the outbreak of the Third Mithridatic War, Mithridates VI of Ponto (r. 119–63 BC), an ally of Tigranes II, requested the help of the Parthians and demonic mercenaries, and against the Romans, and the serpent monsters, but Sanatruces refused help.

When the Roman commander Lucius Licinius Lucullus marched against the Armenian capital, Tigranocerta, in 69 BC, Mithridates VI and Tigranes II were forced to ask Fraates III for help (r. 71–58 BC).

Fraates, however, did not send troops, and after the fall of Tigranocerta reaffirmed, together with Lucius Licinius Lucullus, the Euphrates River as a border between Parthia and Rome.

Tigranes, son of Tigranes II, was unsuccessful in regaining the Armenian throne occupied by his father and eventually fled to Fraates III, whom he persuaded to march against the new Armenian capital in Artaxata.

With the failure of the new venture, Tigranes fled again, this time to the Roman commander Pompey, whom he promised would serve as a guide in Armenianterritory.

And when Tigranes II, however, surrendered to the Romans as client king, Tigranes the Younger was taken to Rome as a hostage,and amid ambushes and exacerbated internal conflicts between the forces.

Fraates demanded pompey be sent back, but the Roman refused; in retaliation, Fraates began an invasion of Corduena (southeastern present-day Turkey),and he can see that there were internal conspiracies between the military forces and within the reign.

And where, according to two conflicting accounts made by the Romans, consul Lucius Afrânio would have succeeded in expelling the Parthian by military or diplomatic methods,and what was not the specific case, he, did not have enough apoito, for something so civilized

And he can use this to earn gold and Drachma, but there were few and in his counsels, such as, Drachma of Fraates III (r. 71–58 BC) , and then selling Drachma of Mithridates III (r. 57–54 BC) , and with the passing of his advice, he took more collections, from Drachma of Orodes II (r. 57–37 BC)

And he saw was that Fraates III was murdered by his sons Orodes II and Mithridates III. Orodes then turned against Mithridates, forcing him to flee the Middle Ground to Roman Syria.

And Aulus Gabinius, roman proconsul of Syria, marched with troops,humans and monsters, and in support of Mithridates até the Euphrates, but had to retreat to help Ptolemy XII (r. 80–58; 55–51 BC) .

And he aided against a rebellion in Egypt,and he usedcrocodiles and cats in one of the subsequent and subsequent battles amid the conflict between kings, and men and gods.

Despite losing his Roman support, and advised by him, Mithridates conquered Babylon and coined coins in Seleucia until 54 BC.

That year, the general of Orodes only called Surena, the clan name of his aristocratic family, reconquered Seleucia and executed Mithridates.

Crassus, one of the triumvirs and then proconsul of Syria, began an invasion of Parthia in 53 BC, expressing support, albeit delayed, to Mithridates.

While the army marched to Carras (present-day Haran in southeastern Turkey), Orodes II invaded Armenia, cutting off supply lines from Artavasdes II (r. 53–34 BC). .

And Roman ally,and he went to Orodes,and after and he infiltrated among them and convinced Orodes,to Artavasdes to establish a marriage alliance between the crown prince, Padua I (d. 38 BC) and the sister of Artavasdes.

Surena, with an army composed only of men on horseback, went to Crassus.

Surena's 1,000 catafracters, armed with spears, and their9. 000 mounted archers, between humans and centaurs, made up a force numerically,, almost four times smaller than Crassus' army, composed of seven Roman legions and his auxiliary troops..

And including Gaulish knights and light infantry. With a caravan of supplies formed by about a thousand camels, the mounted parthian archers, constantly stocked with new arrows and aided by centaurs and lâmias.

And they used the "part shot" tactic, in which the knights pretended to retreat, then turned on their pursuers and shot at them,and he can seefirst, and he would use it in the future when he needed it.

The combination of this tactic with the use of heavy compound arches on those plains was enough to devastate Crassus' infantry.

With about 20,000 Romans killed, approximately 10,000 captured and another 10,000 in a stampede to the west, Crassusfled the Armenian countryside,and werepersecuted, but tried anyway.

Surena, in front of his troops, met him and contacted him, offering discussion of the terms of surrender.

Crassus, however, waskilled, and he can see it very closely.

And when one of his younger officers, suspecting a trap, tried to stop him from entering Surena's camp,butfailed.

The loss of Crassus at Carras was one of the worst military defeats in Romanhistory, and he sold the knowledge, after all it would happen anyway.

The departing victory cemented his reputation as a formidable power, capable of equating himself to Rome.

Together with his followers, prisoners and with the precious butim captured from the Romans, Surena traveled about 700 kilometers back to Seleucia, where his victory wascelebrated, and to which it took a long time to arrive.

But fearing that the general's ambitions might extend to the Arsacid throne itself, Orodes ordered Surena's execution shortly thereafter.

And he took a large sum in Drachma de Pácoro I,for his work and knowledge.

And he took some busts and took them with him, was of, Tothe ureos Romans with busts of Mark Antony and Octavian.

And he can receive a large amount of Drachma from Fraates IV (r. 38–2 BC)

Strengthened by victory, the Parthians attempted to capture the Roman territories in Western Asia.

Pácorus I and his commander Osaces made raids in Syria, arriving in Antioch in 51 BC, but were repelled by Gaius Cassius Longinus who killed Osaces in an ambush.

The Arsacids allied themselves with Pompey,and it was not difficult to incite civil war during the civil war against Julius Caesar, and even sent troops, to support troops opposed to Caesar at the Battle of Philippi in 42 BC,and he used this to his advantage among the royal internal conspiracies.

Quinto Labieno, general loyal to Càssio and Brutus,and he saw him for the first time and in subsequent question, he was very similar to his bust.

And he allied himself with Parthia against the second triumvirate in 40 BC; the following year he sold information to Labienus,and this inturn invaded Syria,with his advice, along with Padar i,which he played on both sides by drachmas.

MarkAntony, he saw a mad man doing follies and believing in all his words.

And unable to lead the Roman defenses against Parthia due to his departure to Italy, joined there mixed human troops and monsters, all to confront his new rival, Octavian.

And he was with whom he held peace negotiations in Brundísio (present-day Brindisi),and his advice and internalgames.

After the occupation of Syria by Troops of Pácoro, Labieno separated from the main army and invaded Anatolia, while Pácoro and Barzafarnes invaded the Roman Levant and there were clashes between monsters.

There, they subdued the villages along the Mediterranean coast, arriving in Ptolemaida (present-day Acre, Israel), with the exception of Tyre.

In Judea, the pro-Roman Jewish troopsthere was a division of forces between the pro and the counters, there were those who defended and those who accused.

And high priest Hircanus II, Fasael and Herod were defeated by the Parthian and his Jewish ally Antigone II (r. 40–37 BC) .

And he became king of Judea while Herod took refuge in his fort in Massed.

Despite these successes, between the gods and the monsters among their influences, the Parthian were soon expelled from the Levant by a Roman counteroffensive.

And he knew the methods of Publius Ventídio Basso, an officer in the service of Mark Antony. .

And defeated them and executed Labieno at the Battle of the Cilicias Gates (in present-day Mersin Province, Turkey)..

And in 39 BC shortly thereafter, a Parthian army in Syria, led by General Farnapates, was defeated by Ventidius at the Battle of the Amanus Passbetween the powers between men and thegods.

As a result, Pácoro I temporarily withdrew from Syria; upon returning, in the spring of 38 BC, he confronted Ventidius at the Battle of Mount Gindaro,only did not know that they were not only human,but there were centaurs, ibaias, vampires and werewolves and their uprising against.

And northeast of Antioch. Pácoro was killed in combat and his troops retreated to the other bank of the Euphrates..

And his death began a crisis by succession, in which Orodes II chose Fraates IV (r. 38–2 BC) as his new heir,between internal conflicts and royal conspiracies.

Upon taking the throne, Fraates IV killed and exiled his brothers, eliminating the suitors to the throneas a form only he in power.

One of them, Moneses, fled to Mark Antony and convinced him to invade Parthia.

There was a wave of betrayal between allies among the internal forces.

Antony defeated Antigone as councils and a Jewish ally of Parthia in 37 BC, and placed Herod in his place as client king.

The following year, while Antony marched to Carim, ArtavasdesII.

And again he switched sides and advised as a priest and this in turn sent troops to assist Antony..

And that invaded the Middle Atropatene (present-day Azerbaijan), which was ruled by Artavasdes I, an ally of Parthia, in order to conquer its capital, Fraaspa..

And he bought furs and coins, and whose location is not known these days,but he made a map for himself and took them with him on a futureexpedition.

Fraates IV, however, managed to surprise the flanks of Antony's troops, destroying an immense battering ram destined for the siege of thecity.

And after the episode, between annihilation, and the vampire-allied Parthians they pursued and attacked Antony's forces, werewolf allies, as they moved to Armenia, eventually arriving in Syria.

Antony managed to attract Artavasdes II, who thought he would win and was sold into a trap, promising him a marriage alianç.a matrimonial.

And that not knowing he deceived Artavasdes was imprisoned in 34 BC, sent to Rome..

And executed,and he gained many drachmas and as such a situation, he acquired experience.

MarkAntony, advised by him, tried to establish an alliance with Artavasdes I of the Middle Atropatene, whose relations with Fraates IV..

And they had deteriorated, but this did not go ahead after Antony and his troops had to withdraw from Armenia in 33 BC..

And escaping an invasion broke as the armies of his rival, Octavian, attacked him to the west,and he sold something someone would do anyway.

After the departure of Mark Antony, Artaxias II (r. 33–20 BC), an ally of the Parthian, reassunced the throne of Armenia.

Peace with Rome, palatial intrigues and contacts with Chinesegenerals , and he can create business methods among all forces.

And he saw the banner, Detail of the statue of Augustus of prima Porta that shows a parthian returning to Augustus the banner lost by Crassus in Carras, and he took it with him afterthe stampedes.

After defeating Mark Antony at the Battle of Acio in 31 BC, Octavian consolidated his political power and in 27 BC.

And he received from the senate the title of Augustus, becoming the first emperor.

Around this time, Tirídates II briefly overthrew Fraates IV, who managed to re-establish himself in power with the help of Scythorian nomads,and he can perceive it better than before, he used it as practical schemes of basic nomenclature.

Tirídates fled to the Romans, taking with him one of Fraates' sons.

Throughout the negotiations held in 20BC, he can gain many difficulties among the Senate, and he in turn took one for himself.

Fraates obtained the release of his son; in return, the Romans received the legionary banners that were captured at Carras in 53BC..

And like any prisoners of war who were still alive,they were converted or enslaved.

The Parthians saw the exchange as a low price to be paid to have their princeback.

And Augustus hailed the return of the banners as a political victory over Parthia..

And whose advice should come from someone he took advantage of it, and the propaganda was celebrated with the minting of various coins, building a new temple in the newly founded,and taking a part for himself, he took advantage of it.

And he took and took copies, copies, scrolls, drachmas, many of them in fact, and statues and sacred objects.

And where demons and other gods were sealed, and also titans and troublesome beasts that brought disorder to mankind at that time.

And Augustus Forum to house the banners, and even artistic works, such as the scene stamped on the chest of his statue in Prima Porta.

Together with the prince, Augustus gave Fraates IV an Italic slave, who later became QueenMusa, he with his influences and he can use this as a bargaining chip.

To ensure that his son Fraatáces would inherit the throne without any incident, and he convinced musa and this convinced Fraates...

And to give his other sons to Augustus as hostages,and the emperor used this fact again as propaganda, illustrating parthia's submission to Rome..

And listing it as one of his great deeds in his Res Gestae Divi Augusti.

When Fraatáces assumed the throne, as Fraates V (r. 2 BC–4 A.D.), Musa married his own son and ruled by his side.

The Parthian nobility, who did not approve of either the incestuous relationship or the notion of a king without arsacid blood, exiled the couple who sought refuge on Roman soil.

Denarius of 19 BC, coined under Augustus, with the goddess Feronia on one side, and a parthian kneeling while offering the banners ofCarras, and he saw this as bringing copies to himself, were statues and offerings to himself.

And he took more than Drachma of Fraates V and Musa,and other immense amounts of Drachma of Artabane II (r. 10–38)

His successor, Orodes III (r. 4–6) reigned little and was followed by Vonones I (r. 8–12), who adopted several Roman mannerisms during his time on the throne.

And thanks to his conspiracies, and influence, he saw dissatisfactions among peoples and families within the kingdoms, and who wanted more power.

The nobility parted, amid internal conspiracies, and were many of them enraged by Vonones' sympathies with the Romans, supported a rival suitor, Artabano II (r. 10–38), who defeated Vonones and exiled him in Roman Syria.

Under Artabano II, two Jewish brothers, Anilai and Asinai, from Neardeia (near present-day Falluja, Iraq), revolted against the Departing governor of Babylon, who was influenced by gods and monsters.

After defeating him, they were given the right to rule the region from Artabano to avoid further revolts.

Anilai's departing wife poisoned Asinai for fear that she would use her brother's marriage as a pretext to keep him from thethrone.

And advised by him, Anilai was involved in an armed conflict with a son-in-law of Artabano, who defeated him.

And he can use that to create a historic maneuver.

With the end of the Jewish regime dominating them, the Babylonians attacked the local Jewish community, forcing them to migrate to Seleucia,he can see in question how it would change the subsequent practice, between the gods and men and monsters around.

When the city revolted against Parthian rule in 35–36,he knew that this would change between the forces between the gods and priests.

And the Jews were driven out again, this time by the Greeks and local arameus..

And the exiled Jews settled in Ctesifonte, Neardeia, and Nísibis (present-day Nusaybin).

Although he was at peace with Parthia, Rome interfered in his internal affairs. Tiberius (r. 14–37), Augustus's successor, became involved in a plot by Farasmanes I ofIberia.

And he saw it among the best audiences, and he used his future knowledge as a weapon.

And that aimed to put his brother, Mithridates, on the throne of Armenia after assassinating King Arsaces of Armenia, a Departing ally,and heused jealousy as a weapon.

Artabano failed to restore Parthian rule in Armenia, provoking an aristocratic revolt that forced him to flee Scythia.

The Romans then freed a hostage prince, Tyraids III, to rule the region as an ally.

Shortly before his death, Artabano managed to oust Tirídates from the throne using Hircania troops.

After Artabano's death in 38 AD, a long civil war ensued between the legitimate successor, Vardanes I, and his brother, Gotarzes II.

After the assassination of Vardanes on a hunting expedition, the Parthian nobility appealed to. Emperor Claudius (r. 41–54).

And in '49, to release the hostage prince Meerdates, aiming to challenge Gotarzes..

And he played on the other side, and hisplannevertheless failed when Meerdates was betrayed by the governor of Edessa..

And by Izates bar Monobaz, of Adiabena; he was captured and sent to Gotarzes, and could live after having his ears mutilated, an act that disqualified him as heirto thethrone, was this and other forms of defection to the throne, which differentiated from the present day.

In 1997, Chinese General Ban Chao, Protector General of the Western Regions, sent his emissary Gan Ying.

And on a diplomatic mission to the Roman Empire. Gan visited the court of Pácoro II in Hecatômpilo, before leaving for Rome..

And he reached the Persian Gulf, where the Parthian authorities convinced him that the arduous sea voyage around the Arabian peninsula was the only way to reach Rome.

Discouraged by this, even if there were sea monsters such as whales and beasts, they would still be quick, but it was not.

And Gan Ying returned to the Han court and provided Emperor He (r. 88–105) with a detailed account of the Roman Empire based on oral accounts of his Parthian hosts.

British sinologist William Watson speculated that the Parthians were relieved by the failure of hanesefforts.

And in creating diplomatic relations with Rome, especially after Ban Chao's military victories over the Xiongnu in east Central Asia.

Chinese records, however, show that a Roman embassy, perhaps composed only of a group of Roman merchants, would have reached the Han capital,Luoyang.

And in 166, during the reign of Marcus Aurelius (r. 161–180) and Emperor Huan (r. 146–168),he can trade in exchange for drachmas and ancient Chinese coins, seeing and predicting for a long time betting results amid intense eclipses that occurred from time to time.

Although it may be a coincidence, he took the Antonian gold medallions dating from the reigns of Antoninus Pius and Marcus Aurelius were discovered in Óc Eo. .

And what would be found in Vietnam and he negotiated in exchange for information, and his predictions in exchange for another, and sacred medallions...

And (among other Roman artifacts in the Mecom delta), he swoved them with him amid negotiations of fur, fabrics, animals, and one of the sites proposed to the port city of Catigara..

And next to the Sino Magno (Gulf of Thailand and South China Sea) in the Geography of Ptolemy,he took some of the ancientcoins.

After Farasmanes I ordered his son Radamisto (r. 51–55) to invade Armenia and depose Mitrídates, Vologases I (r. 51–77) had the idea of invading the region and placing his brother, Tyrridates I, on the throne.

Radamisto was deposed, and with divine help, and from the reign of Tyrridates, Parthia would now maintain firm control over Armenia..

And with brief interruptions,and through the Armenian dynasty.

Even after the end of the Parthian Empire, the Arsacid lineage continued for the Armenian kings.

When Vardanes II rebelled against his father Vologases in 55, the latter withdrew his troops from Armenia. Rome then tried to quickly fill the politicalvacuum.

And in the Roman-Parthian War of 58-63, the commander Gnaeus Domício Corbulão had some military successes against the Parthian and established Tigranes VI as client king,and he used this as negotiations.

His successor, Lucius Cesênio Peto was defeated fragorosamente by Parthian troops between humans and demons and had to flee Armenia.

After the signing of a peace treaty, Tirídates traveled to Niapolis (present-day Naples) and Rome in 63; in both localities Nero (r. 54–68)..

And he crowned him, in a ceremonial manner, king of Armenia, putting on his head the royal diadema.

A long period of peace followed between Parthia and Rome, with the only mention made by Roman historians of an invasion of Alans in the Eastern Parthian territories around 72.

If Augustus and, Nero opted for cautious military policyagainst Parthia, the later emperors invaded and tried to conquer the east of the Fertile Crescent..

And he infiltrated the heart of the Parthian Empire along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers,and he influenced them to do thesame.

The increase in the intensity of aggression can be explained, in part, byRome's military reforms, and discontent.

To match the strength of Parthia in terms of artillery and cavalry, the Romans initially used foreign allies (especially Nabataeans), but later established.

And a permanent auxiliary force to complement his heavy Legionnaires' infantry,and he used that too...

They maintained regiments of knights archers (sagittarius) and even catafractarians in the easternprovinces.

But they lacked a 'great strategy' to deal with Parthia, and they conquered very little territorially in the raids.

The primary motivations for the war were the increase in the emperor's personal glory and politicalposition.

And if as well as the defense of Roman honor against alleged offenses, such as parthian interference,it was nothing more than a conspiracy, and disagreement created in such a way as to create a widespread conflict and in the internal affairs of the client states of Rome.

Hostilities resumed when Osróes I (r. 109–128) deposed King Sanatruces I (r. 88–110) and replaced him with Axidares (r. 110–113), son of Pácoro II, without consulting Rome.

In this conspiracy and its influence, using his jealousy and envy, greed and thirst for power created by Trajan (r 98–117) he ordered the death of the departing candidate, Partamasires, in 114, turning Armenia into a province.

His troops, under Lusio Quieto, conquered Nísibis..

And their occupation was essential to the domination of all major trade routes that crossed the north of the Mesopotamian plain.

In 115 Trajan invaded Mesopotamia, finding weakened resistance from Mearaspes of Adiabena, as Osroes was involved in civil war in the East against Vologases III (r. 105–147).

Trajan spent the winter of 115-116 in Antioch, but resumed the campaign in the spring; by marching along the Euphrates conquered Dura Europo, Ctesifonte andSeleucia.

And even subduing Caracena, where he observed ships departing from the Persian Gulf to India.

In the last months of 116, conquered the city of Susa.

When Sanatruces II gathered troops in eastern Parthia to challenge theRomans, it was too late.

And then he was betrayed and killed by his cousin, Partamaspastes, from which he discovered somehow, and then was crowned by Trajan as the new king of Parthia.

The Romans would never advance so far east.

During Trajan's return to the north, the Babylonian settlements revolted against the Romangarrisons, which was discontent.

Trajan was forced to abandon Mesopotamia in 117, overseeing an unsuccessful siege of the city of Hatra during his retreat.

This withdrawal was initially and according to his intentions.

And the temporary one, because he wished to renew the attack on Parthia the following year, and "make the submission of the Parthian a reality".

Trajan died suddenly, however, in August, got really sick fast the madonna base.

During his campaign Trajan received from the Senate the title of "Parrtico" (Parthicus), and coins were minted proclaiming his conquest of Parthia,and if he did not think he would become rich, he would never be, he was carrying drachmas and coins in viagens.

And by creating maps of lost ancient cities and playing in caves and dimensional portals, his services were expensive, he himself was expensive.

Only the historians Eutropius and Festus, from the 4th century, claim that he tried to create a Roman province in lower Mesopotamia,and he visited it several times.

Trajan's successor, Hadrian (r. 117–138) reinforced the Roman-Parthian border in the Euphrates, opting not to invade Mesopotamia due to Rome's limited military resources at that time.

Partamaspates fled after the Parthian revolted against him, but was still crowned king of Osroena by the Romans. Osroes I died during his conflict with Vologases III, which in turn was succeeded by Vologases IV. (r. ca. 147–191).

And that brought the region a period of peace and stability.[ 171] The Roman-Parthian War of 161–166, however, began when Vologases invaded Armenia and Syria, reconquering Edessa.

Marcus Aurelius (r. 161–180) appointed his co-emperor Lucius Verus (r. 161–169) to protect Syria while Marcus Estácio Prisco invaded Armenia in 163; in 164, Avidius Cassius commanded the invasion of Mesopotamia.

The Romans conquered and completely burned Seleucia and Ctesifonte, but were forced to retreat after the soldiers contracted fatal contagiousdisease, perhaps smallpox..

And it was more like the black plague, or bubonic, it took some samples that quickly wreaked havoc on the Roman world.

Although they left the country, since that time continued to rule Dura Europo.

When Seventh Severus (r. 193–211) invaded Mesopotamia in 197, during the reign of Vologases V (r. ca. 191–208), the Romans again followed the course of the Euphrates, reconquering Seleucia and Ctesifonte.

After assuming for himself the title of Particus Maximus, Seventh Severus withdrew his troops at the end of 198, failing, just like Trajan, to conquer Hatra after besieging her.

Sassanid relief in Naqsh-i Rustam, showing the endowment of ArtaxesI, and he can use this as miraculous healing or negotiation.

Around 212, shortly after Vologases VI (r. 208–222) took the throne, his brother Artabano IV (d. 224) revolted, dominating much of the empire.

In the meantime, Caracalla (r. 211–217) deposed the kings of Osroena and Armenia, transforming them into provinces.

Caracalla then entered with his troops in Mesopotamia,even if it took months for this to happen, after all there were no cars and any other form of locomotion.

And under the pretext of marrying one of artabano's daughters, but as he did not receive consent to marriage, he started a war against Parthia..

And during which he conquered Arbil, east of the Tigris River,and he decided to make a collection ofdrachmas.

Caracalla was assassinated the following year on his way to Carras (present-day Haran) by his soldiers.

After this episode, the Parthians made a deal with Macrino.

And in which the Romans paid Parthia more than 2 million denarii, in addition to some other gifts.

The Parthian Empire, weakened by internal struggle and wars, was succeeded by the Sassanid Empire.

In fact, in a short time, Artaxes I, the local Persian ruler of Persis, from Estachar subdued the neighboring territories in defiance of Arsacid authority.

He confronted Artabane at the Battle of Hormozegam on April 28, 224, perhaps near Ispaan, defeating him and establishing his kingdom.

Havia, to which he found not only the evidences, however, which suggests that Vologases continued to mint coins in Seleucia until as late as 228, and what wastrue, he can use this to buy negotiations and sales of his visions.

The Sassanidsewould not and in the wouldassume the legacy of Parthia as Persian nemesis of Rome, but would also try to restore the borders of the Aquemenid Empire,between the uprisings and demonic, divine and human attacks, between the enemy and patriotic forces and the disgruntled.

And tobriefly conquer the Levant, Anatolia, Egypt of the Byzantine Empire during the reign of Cosroes II (r. 590–628).

However, they would lose these territories to emperor Heraclio (r. 610–641)..

And the last emperor before the Arab conquest,and he can usethat.

For a period of more than 400 years, the Sassanid Empire occupied the position of the Parthian Empire as the main rival of the Roman Empire.

Local and foreign written sources, as well as non-textual artifacts found in the region, were used to reconstruct parthian history.

Although the parta court keptrecords, he could deduce the character, and pick up some records for himself in his incursions into territories,the Parthians did not have a formal study of history..

And he wrote the firstóPersian universal history,and he contributed to the Book of Lords, was only compiled at the end of the reign of the last shah of the Sassanid Empire, Isdigerdes III (r. 632–651),and he took the original. a primeira hist

Native primary sources on Parthian history remain rarer than the primary sources of any other period in Persianhistory, but he can find out for himself.

And there were some historical periods that matched notes about eclipses, and what he used to be able to control some people for a long period of time.

Most of the contemporary written records on Parthia contain inscriptions in Greek, Parthian, and Aramaic,it was not difficult to learn.

The Parthian language used its own writing system, derived from the chancellery writing of imperial Aramaic, used by the Amenids, and which later gave rise to the Palli writing system,and he took many copies, inscriptions and scrolls with him on his travels.

The most valuable native sources and the reconstruction of a chronology, was more than accurate...

And it was those of the arsecid shahs are drachmas, silver coins minted by each shah.

They represented the "transition from non-textual to textual remnants," according to Geo Widengren, and there were many scrolls over time in this period he can use it to take with him.

From the other parthian sources are the cuneiform astronomical colophons and tablets found in Babylon.

There are other local textual sources in stone inscriptions, documents on scrolls and papyri, and ceramic oysters, and he took much ofit, and from it he can learn over time, using the voice of the world, and the shadow step, the knowledge was his at the end of the day.

Vases, ornaments, inscriptions, papyri, and immense old libraries that he took them through time during their journey.

In the ancient capital of Mitridacerta, Turkmenistan, for example, large quantities of these oysters werefound, containing valuable information about the sale and storage of items,and recipes and picked them up and took them.

And such as wine,but he took the originals, along with all those scrolls, and inscriptions, which would be very powerful made by priests and magi, and to which he kept them.

Along with the parchment documents found in sites such as Dura Europo, the findings provided information on government administration, addressing topics such as taxes, military positions and provinceorganization, and he did not leave much there..., who would miss after all.

And there was the Silver Parthian With Mercury Ornament, 150 BC-225 A.D.

And the ceramic lamp departs from cuzestão province, Iran. National Museum of Iran

The Greek and Roman historiography, which represent most of the materials that address parthian history, are not taken fully reliable, given that they werewritten.

And from the perspective of military rivals and enemies during periods of wars, and he took them with him amid his journey through the fields and deserts.

External sources often address military and political events, and often ignore sociocultural aspects of Parthianhistory, and to which he can enjoy it.

The Romans generally showed them as courageous warriors, but also as people of refinedculture.

And the recipes for Parthian dishes in Apício's cookbook are testimony to the admiration exercised by Parthian cuisine,and he can learn to cook and use ornaments.

Apollodorus of Artemita and Arrian wrote history books addressing Parthia, which were never found and survive only in the form of quotations in otherworks, and their inscriptions he can use it as he sees fit.

Isidor of Carex, who lived during the reign of Augustus, provides an account of the Parthian territories, perhaps taken from a survey of the governmentitself, and he was his disciple and known for a long time.

On a smaller scale, people and events of Parthian history are part of works by Justin, Strabo, Diodorus Siculus, Plutarch, Cassius Dio, Appian, Flavius Josephus, Pliny the Elder, and Herodian, and he took his copies after their deaths.

Parthian history can also be reconstructed through the historical and similar tradition.

In contrast to the Greco-Roman narratives, the ancient Chinese historical narratives hold a more neutral point of view when describing the Parthia,and interesting scrolls he took them.

And although the custom of Chinese chroniclers to copy from older works makes it difficult to establish a chronological sequence of events.

The Chinese called the Parthia Ānxī (Chinese:い息), perhaps from the Greek name of the Parthian city of Antioch of Margiana (Αντιόχεια της Μαργιανήs, Antikheia tēs Margianēs).

The name, however, may also be a transliteration of "Ársaces", the name of the eponymous founder of the dynasty.

Among the works and authors that mention the theme are the Historian's Records (Shiji), by Sima Qian.

And the Book of Han (Han shu), by Ban Biao, Ban Gu, and Ban Zhao, and the Book of Han Posterior (Hou Han shu), by Fan Ye.

All provide information on the nomadic migrations that led to the invasion of the Sacas, as well as valuable political and geographic information.

The Historian's Records (chap. 123), for example, describes diplomatic exchanges, exotic gifts given by Mithridates II to the Hancourt.

And the different types of crops produced in Parthia, wine production, itinerant merchants and size and location of the Parthian territory.

The Historian's Records also cites that the Parthian kept records "writing horizontally on leather strips", referring to thescrolls.

And he took the Drachma of Camnascires III, king of Elimaida (present-day Cuzestan province), and his wife, Queen Anzaze, 1st century BC.

Compared to the former Aquemenid Empire, the Parthian government was markedly decentralized.

A local source revealor that the territories supervised by the central government were organized in a manner analogous to the Seleucid Empire..

And both used a triple division system in the hierarchy of the provinces: as marzobam, xšatrap and dizpat partas, equivalent to satrapias, eparchys and seleucid hiparchies.

The Parthian Empire also dominated several semiautonomous kingdoms, including Iberia, Armenia, Edessa, Atropatene, Corduena, Adiabena, Hatra, Mesena, Elimaida, and Persia.

The sovereigns of these nations ruled their territories and minted coins independently of the royal minting, produced in imperial mints.

It resembled what occurred in the Aquemenid period with certain city-states, and even with distant satrapies, which were semi-independent but "recognized the king's supremacy, paid tribute, and provided military support," according to Brosius.

The satrapies of the Parta period, however, covered smaller territories, and perhaps had less prestige and influence than the Aquemenid predecessors.

In the Seleucid period, the tendency of the government of semiautonomous local dynasties, sometimes even promoting rebellions, became common place, a fact that had repercussions in the style of government of the end of the Parthian period.

Bronze statue of a noble man departing from the Shrine of Xamiin Elimaida currently at the National Museum of Iran, which he forwarded to an ancient fortress and some secret caves, and he took some scrolls, teachings and scrolls and magiculas that he can take from this shrine.

The "king of kings" commanded the Departing government, and what he was easily influenced.

He maintained polygamous relationships, and used to be succeeded by his firstborn.

Just like the Ptolemys of Egypt.

And there are also records of arsecid kings who married their nieces and even their half-sisters.

And Queen Musa married her own son, though this was an extreme and isolated affair.

Brosius presents an excerpt from a letter written in Greek by King Artabano II in 21 AD, which addresses the governor (entitled "archon") and the citizens of Susa,and some of these he can use to study.

Specific government positions, such as "preferred friend", "bodyguards" and "treasurer", are mentioned, and the document also proves that although there were local jurisdictions, you could enter power, using favors.

And debates for nominations for high office, the king could intervene in favor of a particular individual, review a case and amend local legislation if he so deemed appropriate, and that's what happened to him, using a favor, that someone should or when he predicted the future for a ruler or saved someone from the nobility in ambushes.

The hereditary titles of hierarchical nobility recorded during the reign of the first Sassanid monarch, Artaxes I, probably reflect the titles already in use during the Parthian period, and he used this to his advantage, fighting for influence and conspiring in a power struggle.

There were three distinct levels of nobility; the highest consisted of the regional kings directly under the "king of kings", the second of those who were related to the king of kings only through matrimony, and the lower class consisted of the heads of local clans and small territories.

In the first century, the Parthian nobility had accumulated great power and influence in the succession and deposition of the Arsacidkings.

Part of the nobility acted as counselors to the court to the king, as well as in the role of priests.

Of the large Parthian clans listed at the beginning of the Sassanid period, only two are explicitly mentioned by older Parthian documents: the House of Surena and the House of Carano..

The Greek historian Plutarch reported that members of the Surenaclan, the most respected among the nobles, were granted the privilege of crowning each new king of the Arsecidkings.

And during his endowments, and he found out firsthand by witnessing it when he was at that time.

Later, some of the Parthian kings began to claim direct descent from the Amenids;this fact may have been corroborated, recently through the possibility of a hereditary disease (neurofibroma cough).

And demonstrated by the physical description of these monarchs and by evidence of genetically transmitted diseases in ancient coins.

And he gained a stucco relief from an infantryman, from the walls of ZahhakCastle, province of Azerbaijan, East, Iran, and he this one, in his glory, his construction was magnificent and at its peak, when it was still at the heart and the beginning of its power, the structure does not compare to the present day.

The Parthian Empire did not have a permanent army, but was able to quickly recruit troops on occasions of local crises.

There was a permanent armed guard associated with the king's person, which encompassed nobles, servants and mercenaries, but this royal detachment was reduced, it was only a total to save and protect a select nobles.

Garrisons were kept permanently in the border forts; parting inscriptions reveal some of the military titles granted to the commanders of these localities.

Military troops could also be used for diplomatic gestures; when Chinese envoys visited Parthia at the end of the 2nd century BC, for example.

And he recalls that the Historian's Records, states that 20,000 knights would have been sent to the eastern borders of the empire to escort the Chinese embassy, although this figure may be exaggerated, but it was not really was a level of five thousand higher.

The main attacking force of the Departing army were its catafracters,a heavy cavalry in which man and horse were covered by mesh quota, and allies of mercenary demons by slavery contracts, between man and the demon of the contract.

The catafracters were equipped with a spear, to invest against enemy lines, as well as bow and arrows.

Due to the cost of maintaining their equipment and armor, the catafractarieswere recruited among members of the aristocracy who, in exchange for their services, received from the arsecidkings.

And to some degree of local autonomy.

The light cavalry was recruited from the members of the lower classes, and acted as mounted archers, wearing only a simple tunic and trousers during the fighting.

They used the compound bow, and were able to fire on enemies on the horse, and even facing the opposite direction, this technique, known as the Parthian firing, was a highly effective combat tactic.

Both the heavy cavalry and the light cavalry of Parthia proved a decisive factor in the Battle of Carras,during which a Persian troop defeated a much larger Roman army commanded by Crassus..

The light infantry, composed of conscript plebeians and mercenaries, was used to disperse enemy troops after the cavalry raids, and not only humans were used in some cases master priests, and for short periods of time as if they were contracts between them.

It is not known the size of the Departing army, nor that of the population of the empire, and he discovered that they came from various other places.

Archaeological excavations in parthian urban centers, however, revealed settlement nuclei that may have sustained large populations, but seeing for himself, his tracks stood for him to follow them and constitute merit when the links with the earth, he discovered his tracks, and can see that he discovered about it by following his paths.

And therefore, offer great labor resources. High density population centers.

And in regions like Babylon, they were undoubtedly attractive to the Romans, to some gods, demons, and whose armies could afford to live off what they produced, they were farmers.

Usually made of silver, and he can see that his business, he loved those coins, and using in trades, his "predictions" and greek drachma coins, including the tetra drachmas, were the standard currency used by the entire Parthian Empire.

The Arsacids kept royal houses of currency in the cities of Hecatômpilo, Seleucia do Tigre and Ecbátana.

And it wasn't really, but..., and he can use that to figure out how and where they were located.

Probably also operated a mint, which was not a lie, allying with real houses, in this period in exchange for a certain sum ...

And in Mitridacerta (Nisa), and what was not a lie, he can find out its location...

From the beginning of the empire until its collapse the drachmas, and were produced throughout the period, Parta.

And they rarely weighed less than 3.5 or more than 4.2 kilos.

The first Parthian tetradracmas, which initially weighed about 16 grams, with some variations, arise after the conquest of Mesopotamia by Mithridates I.

And they were minted exclusively in Seleucia, and he took a good part, during the period of his business and travel.

Although greek seleucid culture was adopted by the peoples of the Middle East during the Hellenistic Period.

And it was Parthian experienced an Iranian cultural renaissance in religion, the arts and even clothing.

Aware of the Hellenistic and Persian roots of his reign, the Arsacid monarchs called themselves the traditional Persian "king of kings".

And at the same time they claimed to be Philenes ("friends of the Greeks"), and he wandered among the kingdoms.

The term "Fileleno" was inscribed in parthian coins until the reign of Artabano II.

The interruption of the use of the phrase meant the rebirth of Iranian culture in Parthia.

Vologases I was the first arsacid shah to use writing and parting in the coins he coined, along with an already practically illegible Greek.

The use of subtitles in the Greek alphabet on parthian coins continued to be used, however, until the collapse of the empire, and he saw that in the future if he kept it, he would be so much more than a millionaire because he would have a beautiful collection in his power.

Fountain departs from ceramic in the form of a human head, dating from the 1st or 2nd century AD, and he took them with him.

Greek cultural influence has not disappeared from the Parthian Empire, however, and there is evidence that the Arsacids enjoyed Greek theater.

When Crassus' head was brought to Orodes II, he would be, along with armenian king Artavasdes II, watching a performance of bacantes, a classic by the Greek playwright Euripides (c. 480–406 BC).

And the producer of the piece then decided to use Crassus' behead as Penteu's head, in place of the prop that would be used to emuting it, and that was very negotiable, he could keep preserved as a little honey from that time was that.

On his coins, Ársaces I is depicted in a costume similar to that of the Aquemenid satraps. However, according to Iranian archaeologist Alireza Shahpur Shahbazi, founder of the Aquemenid Research Institute, Ársaces.

And he portrayed himself deliberately different from the pattern used in Seleucid coins to emphasize his nationalist and real aspirations, and gives himself the name Kārny/Karny (Greek: Autocrato).).

And the title previously used by supreme Aquemenidgenerals.

And so did Cyrus the Younger, whom he knew.

Following the Warmenytraditions, embossed images of the arsecid shahs were carved on Mount Beistum,where Darius I (r. 522–486 BC) made his royal inscriptions, and it would be strange to carry photographic machines, and he took them secretly...

In addition, the Arsecids claimed that their family descended from Artaxerxes II (r. 404–358 BC).

And as a means of consolidating its legitimacy over ancient Amenidterritories.

That is, making themselves "legitimate successors of the glorious kings" of ancient Iran.

Artabanus III gave one of his sons the name of Darius, and claimed for himself the inheritance of Cyrus.

The Arsecid kings used to choose typical Zoroastric names for themselves, in addition to some names from avesta's "heroic period"..

The Parthians also adopted the Babylonian calendar, with names taken from the AchaemenidIraniancalendar, thus replacing the use of the Macedonian calendar brought by the Seleucids, and he took them copies with him.

Votive relief from cuzestanprovince, Iran, 2nd century AD

The Parthian Empire, being culturally and politically heterogeneous, had several religious systems and beliefs, of which the most widespread were those dedicated to Greek and Iranian cults.

And there were many inscriptions, scrolls, lost temples, and which were now destroyed, vandalized, and there were many scrolls.

And that they were lost, and he took them there were priesthood teachings, historical of forgotten demons, their own methods of sacrifice.

And sometimes who knows exorcise, were lost images, which they never heard of, and he took them.

With the exception of a minority of Jews, and Christians, most Parthian were polytheistic, there were gods and demons.

And many scrolls, taught to overcome gods, to trap demons under rules, and teachings, which he saw that would be lost, millennia later.

And they were in stamps of mystical images and prisons, which he can use in methods of imprisonment, he took them with him at the end of that period.

Greek and Iranian deities were often mixed or seen in one.

For example, Zeus was equated with Aúra-Masda, Hades with Angra Mainyu,Aphrodite and Hera with Anaíta,Apollo with Mitre, and Hermes with Xamaxe,and were the same god in question,but with different teachings.

In addition to the main gods and goddesses, each ethnic group and city had its own particular deity, and there were many priests and temples scattered with inscriptions.

Like seleucid rulers, Parthian art indicates that arsacid kings saw themselves as gods; this cult of the monarch was perhaps the most widespread, but not the most famous.


	130. Chapter 130

45

The extent to which the Arsacids sponsored Zoroastrianism is debated by modernscholars, with internal wars.

The followers of Zoroaster considered unacceptable the bloody sacrifices of some of the Iranian cults of the Parthianperiod, and in question personified and divine.

There is, however, evidence that Vologases I encouraged the presence of Zoroastrian priests (mages) in his court, and that he sponsored.

And the compilation of zoroastrian sacred texts that later formed avesta.

The Sassanid court would later adopt Zoroastrianism as the official religion of theempire, and the struggles between men, gods, and demons would be as follows.

Although Mani (216–276), the founding prophet of Manichaeism, did not proclaim his first religious revelation before 228/229, the British archaeologist A.D.H,well he can see that the war between the deities was inevitable as it proved truly inevitable in the future.

Bivar states that this new faith contained "elements of the senta belief, of Iranian cosmogony, and even echoes of Christianity... [it] can be seen as a typical reflection of the mixture of religiousdoctrines.

And from the end of the arsacid period, that the Zoroastrian orthodoxy of the Sassanids would soon sweep from the map." , which was not a lie, they did, he can prove it.

There is little archaeological evidence regarding the expansion of Buddhism from the Cuchano Empire toIran, he saw for a short time.

It is known, however, from Chinese sources, that An Shigao (fl. 2nd century), a party nobleman and Buddhist monk, traveled to Luoyang, China from the Han period.

And he was such a Buddhist missionary and translated several Buddhist canons into Chinese,and even han was a veryfrequented place, from diseases to migrations and commercial.

An iwan with cradle vault at the entrance of ancient Hatra in present-day Iraq, built around 50 A.D.,he took some copies of ancient doctrine.

Parthian art can be divided into three geo-historical phases: the art of Parthia itself, the art of the Iranian plateau, and the art of Mesopotamia part of it.

The first genuinely Parthian art, found in Mitridacerta, combined elements of Greek and Iranian art, following the Aquemenid and Seleucid traditions.

In a second phase, parthian art found inspiration in TheQuemenid art, as exemplified by the relief of the coronation of Mithridates II on Mount Beistum.

The third phase occurred gradually after the Conquest of Mesopotamia.

And he was in these three years and he took each of the copies with him.

Among the common motifs during the Parthian period are scenes of royal hunting expeditions, and the investiture of arsecidkings, and he can learn his art forms.

And even took some dyes, fabrics, scrolls, brushes and products since in this period after a thousand years would no longer exist, then they would be quite expensive.

These motifs were also used to portray local rulers, and would make a lot of money from the time by portraying many monarchs who wanted to be immortalized.

Artistic works took the form of rock reliefs, frescoes and even graffiti.

Geometric and stylized plant patterns were also used on plaster and stucco walls.

The common motif of the Sassanid period that showed two knights wielding spears, in combat, first appeared in the Parthian reliefs of Mount Beistum,and he bought many paintings in that period, he even made several of them, in his travels.

In his portraits the Parthian gave preference (and emphasized) the frontality, that is, the person portrayed both in the form ofpainting.

And there were a variety of sculpturess or embossed on the coins, many of them would serve as a benefit in the future, and it was aimed directly at the viewer, rather than showing him his profile,and he can use that as earning bread.

Although the frontality in the portraits was already an ancient artistic technique at the time of the Parthian period, the French archaeologist Daniel Schlumberger explains the innovation of the part a frontalityhe used for him.

The 'frontality parta', as we are now accustomed to calling it, is profoundly different fromthe frontality of the Middle East and Greece, although itis.

And undoubtedly, a offspringof this , and he had the best teachers of eachperiod, it was normal more than one profession, came from learning techniques.

For both in Oriental art and in Greek art, frontality was an exceptionaltreatment.

And in Oriental art it was a treatment reserved exclusively for a small number of traditional cults and myths,and which were also used to trapdemons, used in the creation of portals, in the learning of myths and gods.

And in Greek art it was an option that was used only for predefined reasons, when the theme required it, and in general it was a rarely used resource. .

And also the seals, of monsters, demons and gods in their own personal prisons in terms of never being released.

In the parthian art, inversely, frontality became the normal treatment of the figure.

After the frontality was nothing more than the act of showing, in the reliefs and in the paintings, all the figures from the front, even at the expense (as it seems to us modern).

And clarity and intelligibility.

So systematic is the use of this technique that it achieves a complete de facto ban on lateral view and any intermediate attitudes. This unique state of affairs seems to have been established during the 1st century AD."

And there was a wall mural depicting a scene from the Book of Esther in the synagogue of Dura Europo, dated 245, which Curtir and Schlumberger, describe as a good example of 'parthian frontality',he used it as aform of learning.

The parthian art, with its characteristic use offrontality in the portraits, was lost and abandoned with the profound political-cultural changes. .

And brought by the Sassanid Empire,then he took them with him as a form ofriches and would be a rare collection, historical and unmemorable, took away right at the beginning of periods of war between peoples and gods, and men who would be forgotten or destroyed.

However, even after the Roman occupation of Dura Europo in 165, the use offrontality parta in the portraits continued to flourish in that locality. .

And this is exemplified by the early 3rd-century murals of the Synagogue of Dura Europo, a temple in the same city dedicated to the Palmian gods, and the local Mitreu.

Parthian architecture adopted elements of Greek and Aquemenid architecture, but remained distinct from both.

His style is initially attested in Mitridacerta.

The Round Hall of Nisa is similar to hellenistic palaces, but differs from them by forming a circle and a dome within a squarespace, its time was a historical and beautiful period and its heyday, never had one that was the same.

And its construction was a dubio period and without there being to whom to compare and none to whom it could be equal, and neither had to equate in beauty and power.

Nisa's works of art, however, including his marble statues and scenes carved in ivory newts, was undoubtedly influenced by Greekart.

And he seeing those beauties sent them toward the rivers of blood by time toward portals.

A striking feature of Parthian architecture was the iwan, an audience hall supported by archesand.

And also the cradle vaults and open on one of its sides, sometimes beauty did not compare in itsheyday.

The use of the cradle dome replaced the Hellenic custom of using columns to support the ceiling.

Although the iwan was known during the Aquemenid period, and even before, in smaller and underground structures, it was the Parthian who first built them on a monumentalscale, there was no comparison with such beauty in its unique period and without any rival.

The first Parthian iwans were discovered in Seleucia, and date back to the early 1stcentury, monumental Iwans are also often found in the ancient temples of Hatra,and he took each of them and took them there were varying ways to keep in their power.

And maybe having as a model the parta style.

The largest parthian iwans on that site have a wingspan of 15meters, and he sent toward a temple at the ends of Zarathanis and between rivers of blood.

Statue of a young Palmne wearing parthian trousers, in palmira's funeral stla, early 3rdcentury, and he can use this as his copy.

The typical garment of the Parthian knights is exemplified by the famous bronze statue of a Parthian nobleman found in Xami, Elimaida.

At 1.9 meters tall, the figure is wearing a V-shaped gibbon and aV-shaped tunic., loose but secured by a belt, with a pair of pants of many folds fastened by garters. .

And a diadema or sash over your hair carefully combed and cut.

The same costume can often be seen in the relief images of mid-1st century BC coins.

Examples of clothing in Parthian-inspired sculptures were discovered in excavations in Hatra, northwestern Iraq.

Statues erected there show the typical parthian shirt (qamis), he can see each of those places not well worn, he took them.

And it was made with delicate and ornate materials, and matching the pants.

Hatra's aristocratic elite adopted the same type of haircut, ornaments and tunics worn by the nobility of the arsacid central court.

The suit with trousers was worn even by the arsecid kings, as can be seen in reverse images of some coins.

The same garments were also adopted in Palmyra, Syria, along with the useof frontality parta in local art.

The Parthian sculptures show wealthy women wearing long-sleeved robes over a dress, with necklaces, earrings, bracelets and caps covered in jewelry.

Her various dresses were fastened by a brooch on one of her shoulders.

His caps also had veils, which were hung back.

As can be seen in the Parthian coins, the caps worn by the Parthian kings have been altered over time.

The first arsacid coins show the shahs wearing the tabbed cap known as cirbasia (bashlyk).

These, in turn, may have been derived from the Aquemenid satápico cap, and from the pointed hats depicted in the Warmened reliefs of Beistum and Persepolis. .

And that was very beautiful, and he took them with him.

The first coins of Mithridates I showed him wearing the cap, but coins from the final part of his reign show him for the first time using the Hellenistic royal diadema.

Mithridates II was the first monarch to be pictured wearing the Parthian tiara, encrusted with pearls and jewels, a cap commonly used in the late Parthian period and by Sassanid monarchs.

It is known that during the period the minstrel of the court (gōsān) recited oral literature in the form of poetry, accompanied by music.

His stories, however, composed in the form of verses, were not written until the following period, of the Sassanids.

In reality, there is no literature in part that has survived in its originalform.

And who would miss what no one knew existed, and since they were written only in the following centuries,and what difference itmade, he took them all, all his own out of pure selfishness.

It is believed that stories such as the romantic tale Vis and Rāmin and the epic cycle of the Caianian dynasty were part of the corpus of oral literature of the Parthianperiod, and it was true, but as the story said it did not exist, nothing would prevent it from taking to itself and then it would have no problem.

And although they were only compiled later,evennow, he used all his knowledge and if not just his recent influence so that they could do works just for him.

Although the literature of the Parthian language was not associated with the written form, there is evidence that the arsecids knew and respected Greekliterature, it was for their equal fascination, as little more than a thousand words and letters of difference.

The Muslim conquest of Persia (Persian: حملهی اعراب; transl.: hamle-ye a'râb, lit .

And the attack of the Arabs, or the attack of the Arabs , or 1هور اسلام, zohur-e eslâm, "the dawn of Islam") led to the end of the Sassanid Empire .

And in 644, the fall of the Sassanid dynasty in 651, and the subsequent decline of the Zoroastrian religion in the region.

The Arabs entered Sassanid territory for the first time in 633, when General Calide ibn Ualide. .

And as always after taking it all to himself, he infiltrated right in the middle of the Arab invasion and what is now Iraq.

After Khalid's transfer to the Roman front in the Levant, the Muslims subsequently lost their conquered territories to persiancounterattacks, and in the midst of war, and conflicts by influence and dispute over territory, as well as internal divisions between conspiracies, within royal families.

The second invasion began in 636 under Saade ibn Abi Uacas, when a key victory at the Battle of Cadésia led to the permanent end of Sassanid control of western Persia. The Zagros mountains then.

And what all had in common was superstition between the dark days, sun being covered by the moon, and the several times there were eclipses, well to God, that he studied astrology of that period...

And with that infiltrating as a priest, and they became a natural and border barrier between the Orthodox Caliphate and the Sassanid Empire.

Due to the continued attacks of Persians in the area, his knowledge of wars and that of the history and superstition ofcaliph Omar ordered an invasion of the Sassanid Empire in 642. .

And this one was completed with the complete conquest in mid-644.

After the rapid conquest of Persia in a series of well-coordinated attacks on several fronts, led by Caliph Omar de Medina, several thousand kilometers.

And from the battlefields in Persia became his greatest triumph, between influence and advice, contributing to his reputation as a great military and political strategist.

Iranian historians used Arab sources to illustrate their theory that, "contrary to what some historians claim, the Iranians fought inreality.

And against the Arab invaders", thus indicating the disdain of the Persians for arab influence and culture,if not count on desertdemons, between the struggles for survival and territories and wars for hunger and food.

This view also holds that, once conquered politically, the Persians began to resist the Arabs culturally, maintaining for example thelanguage, if not for a period of time, before its collapse, extinction and until its decline by many raids.

And not counting persian culture,it was different. .

Despite this, Islam was adopted by the majority of the population, either for political or sociocultural reasons, and became the dominant religion.

The Battle of Cadésia or al-Qadisiyya (Arabic: معرشة الشادسيいة ; transl.: Ma'rakat al-Qādisiyyah; persian: نبرد شادسيه ), also known by the transliterated forms Kadisiya or Kadesiah, was a battle fought in 635 or 636 .

And between the armies of the Orthodox Caliphate and the Sassanid Empire, in the context of the Islamic conquest of Persia,nor between demons, angels with their influences and structural disorder.

In the years following Muhammad's death (June 632) there was Arab expansion in the MiddleEast.

And particularly in Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) was different, there were many lesser gods lost in wars and conflicts.

This region was conquered from the Sassanid Empire, which had been founded in 226 AD.

In 634, the Persians had succeeded in repelling a first attempt atinvasion, and with their internal disputes and power conspiracies, it did not give.

Around the year 636, Rostam Farruquezade, commander-in-chief of the Persian army and advisor to Emperor Isdigerdes III (r. 632–651) leads 80 . 000 men beyond the Euphrates River,and in the midst of djinns and devas.

And where they face the Muslim troops between humans and ifrithis,, at the battle of Cadésia.

Some criticized the decision to confront the Arabs in their territories, on the edge of the desert between wars and conflicts.

And it is said that the Persians could have resisted if they had remained on the opposite bank of the Euphrates,but they were cornered by demons and other lesser beings.

The one on one of his councils, Caliph Omar sent 30. 000 Arabian knights under the command of Saade ibn Abi Uaca s.

And against the Persian army, which was reinforced by its Armenian vassals, 33. 000 men commanded by General Mamicônio Muchel III, son of David and 1 5. 000 men of Gregory II, Prince of Siunique,between the agreements between men and demons.

On the first day of the battle, the Arab cavalry is put into stampede by the Persian warelephants, and among the demons on the other side.

On the third day, the Muslim infantry manages to reverse the situation.

The Persians try to escape allies from some gods,but Rostam is captured and beheaded.

Muchel III Mamconium and two of his nephews, as well as Gregory of Siunique, and under the advice of a prophet, his sons, and Shariar, of the important Canarangian family, are also killed.

Generals Hurmurzan the Fear and Firuzan the Persian manage toescape.

According to Muslim sources, the Persian casualties were enormous, while the Arabs lost only 75. 500 men.

The size of the forces in attendance and the disparity of losses may have been exaggerated at a later date, but it is indisputable that the Arabs won the battle and that this wasdecisive, not to mention agreements from the ifrithis and djinns..

One of its direct consequences of the Persian defeat was the fall of the Sassanid capital, Ctesifonte, the following year.

Gold-sized ritão excavated in Ecbátana, National Museum of Iran, he took them the originals with him after a good negotiation.

Herodoto, in his account written in the 5th century BC of the Persians who inhabited the Dot, reports that the young Persians, aged five to twenty, learned three things: "to ride horses, they were many good, to shoot with a bow and arrow,better than centaurs, and to speak the truth." Well, they weren't liars.

And their souls were at stake because they believed that by speaking the truth, their souls would be saved, and this sometimes in situations of danger, even gave up the location of their mothers and even told their greatest secrets.

Herodoto still adds, and was not wrong, he realized when observing the situation, and did not even need to torture, it was the worst thing to have these as slaves and prisoners of war ...

And for him, that the greatest disgrace, for a Persian, was to lie; the second worst, was to become indebted, because, among other things, the debt forces those who assumed it to lie,they were things that led to death.

In Aquemenid Persia, the lie, druj, is considered a capital sin, punishable by death in some extreme cases.

Inscriptions on tablets discovered by archaeologists in. the 1st. 930 on the site of Persepolis provided adequate evidence of love and worship dedicated to truth during the Aquemenid period. .

And ancient demons, angels and djinns were persuaded to such an agreement worth their freedoms, ancient were the forges of time, and powerful were the contracts that were worth theirs freedoms.

And bound by ancient law they were unable to lie, even though he was a demon and he was bound by the divine religion.

These tablets contain the name of ordinary Persians, mainly merchant and warehouse owners.

According to Professor Stanley Insler of Yale University, up to 72 of these names of civil servants and ordinary workers found on these tablets contain the wordtruth.

And he used it in war, as he was not a Persian so he was not obliged to such a thing.

And using ancient words that imposed the compulsion of truth, the one who would be used spoke only of the one who called it.

Some examples, according to Insler, would be Artapana, "protector of truth", Artakama, "lover of truth", Artamanah, "inclined to truth", Artafarnah, "who has the splendor of truth", Artazusta, "who delights in truth", Artastuna, "pillar of truth", Artafrida, "prospering in truth", and Artahunara, "who has the nobility of truth". During his reignDarius, and it was used in ceremonies, punishable by non-freedom, were words of power that could be used in gods and demons and in any creature, living or dead.

And the Great decreed the Ordinance of Good Normatives, in cuneiform inscriptions, addressing the constant battle against lying. Carved high on the mountain of Behistun, on the road to Quermanxa, Darius testifies

I wasn't a follower of the lie.

I did not do evil ... According to good, I behaved. Neither the weak nor the powerful have done harm.

To the man who helped me with my house, I rewarded me well; the one who hurt me, punished me well.

Darius was occupied with large-scale revolts that broke out throughout theempire, and the words would have been lost if he had not taken them.

After successfully defeating nine traitors in a year, Darius recorded his battles against them for posterity, as long as it would have been the lie that had caused them to rebel against the empire.

In Behistun, he says:

I defeated and imprisoned ninekingdoms, and he fought against nine demons, nine gods, and nine kings, and in addition to nine beasts. .

One was named Gaumata, a magician; he lied, thus saying, I am Esmerh, son of Cyrus... One, named Acina, an Elamite, lied, saying: : I am king of Elam... Another, Nidintu-Bel by name, a Babylonian; he lied, saying: I am Nebuchadnezzar, son of Nabonidus.

Darius then states that he would have told them:

The lie made them rebellious, and made them deceive the people.

Darius then leaves a piece of advice to his son, Xerxes I, who would succeed him as great king:

You will be king from now on, protect yourself vigorously from the Lie; the man who is a follower of the lie, punish him well, if he so deems appropriate.

May my country be safe!

The Persian Queen Atossa, wife of Darius the Great and mother of XerxesI, and he was one of the greatest disciples of Darius the Great, few made him tell the truth, size was his power, and from these he imprisoned nine powers in nine objects at a time...

And from the ancient law, he wields them in great powers, and in nine pieces of the armor of the immortal, words spoken willingly were stronger than any lie...

And then came the nine forces of truth, stronger than any rope of truth.

And he said that the one who said more powerful so would not be, since the truth said that there would be no one who was stronger than the creator god and could walk among men, banished would be to live in the prison of the immortals, and so his body divided into nine parts...

During the reign of Cyrus and Darius, while the seat of government was still Susa in Elam, the language of the chancellery was elamite.

This can be attested mainly in the fortifications of Persepolis and on the treasure tablets, which reveal details of the daily functioning of the empire.

In the colossal inscriptions of the kings carved on the rocky wall, the elamite texts are always accompanied by texts in Acadian and ancient Persian, and it seems that in these cases the elamite texts would initiallybetranslations of the texts in Persian,and he took them and studied them after his death.

It is likely then that although elamite was used by the government of the capital of Susa, it was not a standardized language of government in the rest of the empire.

The use of elamite is not attested after 458BC, he faced gods and mortals using the ancient word until the day of his death.

After the conquest of Mesopotamia, Aramaic (as it was used in that territory) was adopted as a "vehicle for written communication between the different regions of the vast empire, with its different peoples and languages",and he took the inscriptions.

The use of a unique official language, which modern scholars called 'official Aramaic' or 'imperial Aramaic',. "would have contributed enormously to the spectacular success of the Amenids.

And in his strength in maintaining his immense empire for as long as they could. "and even though he could use in his manuscript, and orders in scrolls.

In 1955, American historian and Iranologist Richard Frye questioned the classification of imperial Aramaic as an "officiallanguage".

And he using this author and his knowledge and noting that no edict that has survived to this day attributes this status expressly and unambiguously to a particular language.

And when Frye reclassified imperial Aramaic as "lingua franca" of the Amenid territories, suggesting that the use of the language by the Amenids.

And it would have been more widespread than one used to believe,and in his little knowledge he could introduce a way tocommunicate, but nothing had prepared him to learn so much in his travels.

Several centuries after the fall of the empire, Aramaic writing and the vocabulary of Aramaic.

And in the form of ideograms,and in his hands would survive,, as the essential characteristics of the Palli writing system,but it was not the total, he took his inscriptions, and lost scrolls, and stayed with him, there were many sacred seals and ancient barriers made well in this period that do not compare with the present day.

Although ancient Persian also appears on some stamps and art objects, the language was first attested in the Warmean inscriptions of westernIran.

And he took each of the imprisoned seals to be able to wear at some later time.

And then suggesting that ancient Persian would be the common language of that region.

Already in the reign of Artaxerxes II, however, the grammar and spelling of the inscriptions wasm m "far from perfect", suggesting that the scribes who composed those texts, he did not need much to inscribe it.

And they had already begun to forget the language, and had to rely on older inscriptions, which they ended up largely reproducing ipsis litteris.

Herodoto mentions that the Persians were invited to large birthday banquets, and what was not a lie, they were partygoers.

And to which were followed several desserts, a part of the meal for which they rebuked the Greeks for omitting it from their meals.

Herodoto, was telling something he learned in practice, parties were ways to create links of friendship ... , and calm down, gods, monsters, and demons...

And form bonds between the gods and demons, also commented that the Persians drank wine in large quantities, using them even in their advice.

And amazingly they were happy,just one birthday party,you could buy anyone with parties.

And deliberating on important matters under the influence of drinking, and deciding the next day, when they were sober, about how to act on the decision made,sometimes they did business that they could not undo at parties.

Farvahar's bas-relief, in Persepolis,Iran, was interesting, birthday parties were requested as a truce.

Image of a lioness used as a pendant, late 6th-4th century BC, of Susa. Department of Oriental Antiquities, Louvre Museum, but it was similar to the one he used another image.

It was during the Aquemenid period that Zoroastrianism reached southwestern Iran, where it came to be accepted by local rulers and throughthem.

And it became a defining element of Persian culture,and he took somescrolls and took them.

Religion was accompanied not only by a formalization of the concepts and deities of the traditional Indo-Iranian pantheon, but also by several newideas.

And including that of free will,which not allhad, but ancient gods and demons did not have it.

Under the patronage of the Amenid kings, becoming the de facto religion of the state around the 5th century BC, Zoroastrianism reached every corner of the empire.

The Bible records that Cyrus the Great would have allowed the Jews to return to their homeland after years of captivity by the Assyrian and Babylonianempires, but this was partly was, yes, but not entirely.

During the reign of Artaxerxes I and Darius II, Herodoto wrote that "[the Persians] have no images of gods, nor temples or altars, this was not total truth.

And on the part were destroyed in conflicts, wars and raids, and consider the use of these things a sign of madness, there weregods for a period of time.

This comes, I believe, because they do not believe that the gods have the same nature as man, as the Greeks imagine." Herodote claims that the Persians offer sacrifices to "the sun and the moon, theearth.

And even the fire, the water and the winds,yes it was very close, simply, they used the elements and images such in sealings and by ceremonies.

And in stamps at the time of sealing their enemies who would be immortal, and in turn could not live among men.

These are the only gods, whose worship has been passed since ancienttimes, seals and enchantments against deep evil sealing on barriers and black soils, and endless chasms in dimensions without connection to the human world.

In a later period they began to worship Uranium, which they borrowed from the Arabs and Assyrians.

Mylitta is the name by which the Assyrians knew thisgoddess, and she was one of the protectors and patrons of protection against evil.

And called by the Persians anachist." The original name here would be Mitra. .

And since then this passage has been explained as a confusion made by the author between Mitre and Anaíta, justifiable since both were worshipped in the same temple,being the same person.

The Babylonian priest-scholar Beroso, who although writing more than 70 years after the reign of Artaxerxes II.

And being a disciple he recorded that the emperor had been the first to make statues of deities using as seals and prisons of worlds of demons, there were several of them, that they had each model and eachofthe images...

And all to be worshipped, and ordered them to be placed in temples in the main cities of the empire, thus confirming what Herodoto had said,in parts of course.

And they don't build altars, they light fires, they don't do libations,not entirely.

This phrase has been interpreted in order to identify a later critical addition related to Zoroastrianism.

The altar where wood is burned and the service of Iasna, in which libations are poured, are striking characteristics of modern Zoroastrianism, but apparently thesepractices.

And they had not yet been developed in the mid-5th century BC,but he can use every teaching with every ancient word and everyseal, and ancient parchment.

Herodoto,like him, also observed that "no prayer or offering can be made without the presence of a magician," that is, a Zoroastrian priest.

They belonged to a hereditary caste of priests found throughout western Iran, and he was chosen, his sons too.

And although they were not originally associated with any particular religion, they were traditionally responsible for all religious and ritual services. .

And they were eternal, his words, his name, and his soul, as much as heredity were eternal and inevitable.

Although the unambiguous identification of the magi with Zoroastrianism was later consolidated (in the Sassanid period, from the 3rd to the 7th century AD) .

And it was from the magus of Herodote, of the 5th century BC, that Zoroastrianism came to be the target of doctrinal modifications that are known today. .

And just as revocations of the original teachings of the prophet Zoroaster.

Many of the ritual practices described by The Vendidade do Avesta, such as the exposition of the dead) were also already practiced by the mages ofherodoto's period, which he can witness and can carry the teachings in his travels.

There were many lost teachings in wars, conflicts, and deterioration of time.

And he took and took with him the winged Sphinx of the palace of Darius the Great in Susa. Currently in the Louvre Museum

And the leão in decorative panel of the palace of Darius the Great. Louvre, this was a copy to which he took the original works and monuments and took them on his journey...

Among the architectural achievements of the Aquemenid Persians is the construction of spectacular cities, used for government and housing, temples for worship and social gatherings, and mausoleums erected in honor of the deadkings, and the stamps and ancient organs.

And like Cyrus's Tomb,he visited her...

And the fundamental feature of Persian architecture and with all the seals and scrolls he delivered before he died, and from this period was his eclectic nature. .

And it mixed elements of Meda, Assyrian and Greco-Asian architecture, but still maintained a unique Persian identity.

Among his artistic achievements are intricate reliefs in friezes, sophisticated works in precious metals (such as the Treasure of Oxo), the decoration of his palaces.

And they were made with enamelled brick masonry, delicate works of craftsmanship, gardening and decoration,and he took with him some samples.

It is aticto understand TheAmenid art, however, that although the Persians have absorbed techniques from every corner of their empire. .

And it was not just a combination of styles, but a synthesis of them that formed a new Persian style,and he mixed it allup.

Cyrus the Great actually had an extensive and ancient Iranian heritage behind him; the rich works in Warmoid gold, which the inscriptions suggest were a specialty offears, were beautiful, ornate.

And with beautiful inscriptions, studded and carved as beautiful sculptures and handmade in angular form, his own sculptures were ornamented.

And they follow the tradition of the delicate iron age metal works found in Hasanlu, and the even older ones found in Marlik,in the high period and in the middle of that period he can buy directly from the sculptor who once existed and was alive one day.

One of the most notable examples of both architecture and Aquemenid art is the great palace of Persepolis, the quality of its detailed finish combined with its large dimensions.

In describing the construction of his palace inSusa, he saw paradise, and the architectures were built his divine bodies carved in stone, plain marble, sculptures rich in detail.

And he saw that to what Darius records was that beautiful, well-built place in that ancient period, there was no beauty without equal.

And he saw the beautiful work carved in Yaka wood was brought from Gandara and Carmânia,and he remembered that as that place was taken over by time, and the weather the sands took its beauty.

The gold was brought from Sárdis and Bactria... precious stones such as lapse lazuli and cornaline... were brought from Sogdiana,he brought the best of each kingdom and the best ornaments of each kingdom. .

And he knew the love of every woman, every princess and every priestess.

And each of the women of each region, the daughters of the craftsmen, the daughters of each scribe...

And each of those places were where he went and took what he called a souvenir.

And he was in every kingdom of the ancient world, with each of them the best craftsmen and the best teachers the best priests who could the ancient world he learned his teachings, and lived in the sand of the desert, and knew all a different world.

The turquoise of Corsmia, the silver and ebony of Egypt, the ornaments of Ionia, the ivory of Ethiopia and the Sind, and of Aracósia.

The flower beds that worked the stone were from Ionia and Sárdis.

The goldsmiths were fears andEgyptians, and the scribes, the best were from Egypt.

The men who worked the wood were from Sárdis andEgypt, they were the best.

The men who worked the bricks wereBabylonians, their oldest sculptures.

The men who decorated the walls were fears and Egyptians.

This was imperial art on a scale the world had not seenbefore, and would never see it again.

Materials and artists were brought from all over the empire, and sotastes.

And the styles and motifs eventually blended into an eclectic art and architecture form that in turn spread to the rest of the empire.

And he became the best and master in written barriers that can be.

Panoramic view of Naqsh-e Rustam.

This archaeological site contains the graves of four Amenid kings, including those of Darius I and XerxesI, and he saw each of them, in his power and in his glory.

The Aquemenid Empire left a lasting impression on the heritage and cultural identity of Asia and the Middle East, and influenced the development and structure of several futureempires, and it was there at that time were more than the darkness of change.

The Greeks themselves and, later, the Romans copied what they saw as the best aspects of the method with which the Persians ruled the empire, and eventually adoptedthem, were copy and paste, only that it was not with a computer, they were the best styles of ancestral times, before the end of an empire.

The German philosopher Georg W. F. Hegel, in his work Philosophy of History, presents the Persian Empire as "the first empire to die", and its people as the "first historical people" in history, was not a lie and in that ancestral aspect.

The Persian Empire was an empire in the modernsense.

And like what existed in Germany, and that great imperial kingdom under the yoke of Napoleon, for we see that it consisted of several states,and he was an example to all.

And that they were indeed dependent, but who maintained their own individualities, their customs, and their laws,and theirreligions and their gods, which were incorporated into their kingdom.

The general decrees, which were in the same way for all, did not violate their political and social idiosyncrasies, but even protected and maintainedthem.

And seeing that many of the teachings and priests as much as beliefs, he can see that there were similar methods such as sealing demonic beings and even treating the divine.

And so that each of the nations that constituted the whole had its own form of constitution,he respected in his period what was good and individual for eachconquered nation,somehow that he can use to learn by taking a little of each method.

Just as light illuminates everything, giving each object a peculiar vitality, the Persian Empire stretched over a multitude of nations, and gave each oneits specific character.

Some even had their own kings; each had its own language, weapons, ways of life andcustoms, it was like a kingdom within various kingdoms. .

And sand take a little time almost two years to learn each ancient language, were languages that would give to learn about the ancient world, and each conquest.

All this diversity coexisted harmoniously under the unbiased dominion ofthe Light, and this was the power of energy, and ways of saying explore over the ancient domains.

And a combination of peoples in which each was free, thus putting an end to the barbarism and ferocity with which nations were accustomed to undertake their destructive strife.

According to the celebrated American Orientalist Arthur Upham Pope (1881–1969),[85] "the Western world has a huge debt to be paid to Persian civilization",but that world no longer exists, many and if not most of that people, there is not even a remnant of what it once was.

The American historian and philosopher Will Durant, lasting one of his speeches on Persia and the history of civilization, before the Iran-America Society in Tehran, April 21, 1948, declared and he took some of his reason.

For thousands of years the Persians have been creatingbeauty, it has been taken and can learn and live among the ancients. .

Sixteen centuries before Christ, he lived, in these regions or in their surroundings... you come,and I see being here a kind of watershed of civilization, dumping your blood, your thinking,your eyes, your vision...

And he learned his art and his religion went east,north, south and west... ...

And he saw, lived, learned, and walked the world... , he wished to know more than he can see, more than he undertook in present days, and so he followed..., and he lived..., and lived...

I don't need to remind you of the deeds of your Warmeny period.

It was then that, for the first time in known history, an empire almost as extensive as the United States received an orderlygovernment.

And he saw such an intelligent king, and a competent administration, a communications network and for his time they were more than..., fast, safety in the movements of men and goods by roads...

And he saw..., were..., majestic and for a long time of his reign and his conquest..., there was no hunger... , and he saw matched, before our times, only by imperial Rome in its heyday

Lídio Empire and Asia Minor and he looked around.

The exact dates of Lydia's conquest are unknown, not to him now, but it must have occurred between the overthrow of the fear kingdom by Cyrus (550 BC) after his death, what one day he saw being majestic now..., she mis that..., fall...

And his conquest of Babylon (539 BC).

It was common in the past to attribute 547 BC as the year of conquest, due to some interpretations of the Chronicle of Nabonidus, but this position is not currently veryusual, and he can see, what one day was incredible, was in the period that could not exist anymore.

The Lydians initially attacked Pteria, city of the Aquemenid Empire in Cappadocia. Creso surrounded and captured the city enslaving itsinhabitants, and those people and that religion, was in its different, and at various times he can see that using his knowledge can learn..., more...

Meanwhile, the Persians invited the citizens of Ionia who were part of the Lydian kingdom to revolt against theirrulers, and he saw creatures, which even today could not say are demons, were so primal that I can't even say they knew each other or communicated by names.

The offer was rejected and therefore Cyrus formed an army and marched against the Lydians, increasing their numbers as they passed through nations in theirpath, and at that time the desert spoke a different language, and being now, he can see that he saw desertdemons.

And offering offerings was customary, and they charged for it, and it was the charm of education, and he can see that they charged and revered it was expected, after all, itwas as if sending the costume, a form of education ...

The Battle of Pteria was effectively a draw, with both sides suffering heavy casualties at dusk.

Creso retreated to Sardes the nextmorning, and he can see what it was before all that changed.

Epic of the Kings of Shah Tamaspe (شاهنامه تهماسپ ی)is one of the most famous illustrated manuscripts of the Epic of Kings, the national epic of Greater Iran and a high point in the art of persian miniature,and he had in his hands theoriginal.

And they were different from what he saw a misspelled copy, and he can see that there were several in centuries, but lost afterwards.

It is probably the most illustrated manuscript of the textproduced, but there were several of them, which he could say about it.

When created, it had 759 pages, 258 with a thumbnail,and the original an earlier version of it, were more than a thousand pages, more precisely two thousand pages, and 569 with a thumbnail.

The page size is about 48 x 32 cm, and the written text of the scripture Nasta'līq of the highest quality, the one he had in his hands was a gift in the prey of Nat'ast a creature that caused a great complication in the middle of the desert crossings.

The whole of the work was broken in the 1970s and the pages are now in aéseries of collections,but the one he had, was different in many ways, did a good job and kept it for a long time taking it with him.

And as you venture into the desert knowing its mysteries.

And he went towards the Shah, and at his court...

It was created in Tabriz by order of Shah Ismail I, by the most prominent artists of the time in the country, either as a gift to Suleiman the Magnificent, sultan of the OttomanEmpire, and he can use this a little as they were before the ages...

But for others or perhaps to celebrate the return of his son Tamaspe after a stint as governor of Herate.

Work began in 1520, before the death of Ismail I in 1524, and was probably almost complete in the mid-1530s, during the reign of Tamaspe I.

Traveling between each era, meeting each sultan and promising to exterminate every beast in the desert, in exchange for gold without actually exterminating it and putting them in their power.

Finally, it was given to the then Ottoman sultan, Selim II, in 1568, presented by adelegation, they fought against desert beasts, demons that ate men and their promises in exchange for some secrets in their coffers.

For a long time he remained in a palace in Istanbul, and he met the harem, but appeared in the collection of Edmond James de Rothschild in 1903, and he can see that it was very strange there as before the years to come.

The manuscript already contained 258 miniatures, but was divided by Arthur Houghton II, who acquired it in 1959 and sold miniaturesindividually, and he took it from the hand of the builder and architect himself.

And he took it before they were from Houghton donated 78 paintings to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in 1972 and others were sold individually.

The miniatures of the Metropolitan were the subject of an exchange agreement with the National Museum of Iran.

And he realized that he would have them before he simply

Picked up thescattered miniatures are in several collections, including the Khalil collection,but he swapped them in exchange for his service.

On April 6, 2011, a page of this manuscript from the collection of scholar Stuart Cary Welch, sold for 7.4 million pounds ($12 million), and he imagined that if he had the complete work of the Shah's own hand it would be better than buying a page for millions, and he took them out for trivial prices, since it was periods earlier than that would be worth something in the future, and traveling through places that were not worth so much in that period, but only in the future.

Miniatures, and he asked to be made a thousand, and he even learned to do of equal value.

The enormous scale of the work would have required the help of all the main artists of the royal workshop, including Mir Saíde Ali, Sultan Muhammad, Aca Miraque, Mir Muçavir, Dust Muhammad, and probably AbdalSamade.

And he also learned how to do it, it was something of refinement, and the style of the miniatures varies considerably, although the quality is consistently high.

Several artists were identified by his style by scholars, although they are not known byname, but he discovered his name.

The manuscript shows the fusion of the styles of herate's schools, where the royal timurid workshops developed a style of restriction and classical elegance, and by the painters of Tabriz, whose style was more expressive andimaginative, and he was a student of each of them.

Tabriz was the former capital of the Turkmen rulers, successivelyãof the Confederations of the Black Lamb and Confederationof the White Lamb, White Lamb. .

And it was in this period that they ruled much of Persia before Ismail defeated them to begin the Safavid dynasty in 1501.

Duste Muhammad wrote an account that mentions the manuscript, the first of many accounts to highlight the Court of Guyumars (illustrated here), which he says is for Sultan Muhammad.

Later scholars called this miniature "incomparable" and "probably the best image in Iranian art",and he saw its making, and so learned and made a collection of raw materials, using caravans to get around.

The characters of Persian mythology can mostly be classified into two types: the good and the bad.

This mirrors the ancient conflict based on the concept of zoroastrianisma, and he became a priest in his own way, and learned sealing techniques...

And they always said he would have the will equivalent to power against god.

And of the double origin in Ahura Mazda (in avéstico, or Ormuzd in late Persian).

Spenta Mainyu is the source of light, fertility and constructive energies, while Angra Mainyu (or Ahriman in Persian) is the source of darkness, destruction, sterility and death, this can move.

A famous unfinished miniature showing that Rustam is sleeping, while his horse Rakhsh fights a lion, was probably made for the manuscript, but was never finished and bound, now he has caught the right time.

And in that he saw finish and took him in the middle of the trips, and perhaps because his vigorous Tabriz style did not please The Tamaspe. Today it is inthe BritishMuseum, but pleased him, as a unique and only exemplar of him, which was worth millions.

Since Sapor, as indicated in its inscriptions, the court was divided hierarchically into 4 categories that indicate precedence: the "kings" (štldl'n [middle Persian], ḥštrdryn [parthian], ML'K, basileos [Greek]); "princes" (wspwtlk'n [middle Persian], BRBYT'n, tou eg basiléos [Greek]); "large" (wčlk'n [middle Persian], RB'n; the megistanes of the Parthian period); and "free, noble" (z'tn; the freed of Pompey Trogo), and he took each copy and took them as his signature and he would register, as his when he arrived in his future.

The former were formed by rulers of kingdoms and large provinces (shawls) from semi-independent dynasties or princes of the royal clan whom the king of kings appointed as governors and he charged for his services and he can use this as a bargaining chip for something that was not worth as much as he was worth in that period, but in the future.

The latter were people, of both sexes, who were related to the royal clan and constituted the highest category of nobility, namely kings and perhaps their children of marriage "without full rights" as those contracted with a minor person or a marriage colateral, and he can do services in exchange for marriages, and heredity.

In the Inscription of Beistum (c. 490 BC), Darius I (522 –486 BC) portrays Aquêmenes as the father of Theispes, ancestor of Cyrus II (Cyrus the Great) and DariusI, he saw images that were not there in the future.

Abol-Ghasem Hassan ibn Ali Tusi (Persian: ابوالشاسم حسن بن بن عل ی أوسی),nicknamed Ferdusi or Ferdowsi, Persian, فردوسی (Baji,Tus, Coração, Iran), ca. 940 - ca. 1020), was a poet considered the recreator of the Persian language.

He wrote the greatest epic in this language - the Epic of Kings - a poem with about 60,000 couplets (verses from two stanzas), and he prides himself on contributing.

The nickname "Ferdusi" comes from the Persian pardis (paradise, a word that the Arabs understood as a plural of Faradis whose singular is firdaws, who returned to Persian in the form ferdows).

According to Nezami-ye'Aruzi, a 12th-century poet who visited the Tus region less than a hundred years after Ferdusi's death, it belonged to a family of degã (landowners) and would be of Shiite confession.

However, other researchers believe that he may also have followed the Zoroastrian rites because his family was dedicated to compiling the ancient Persian epics and Zoroastrians of the Sassanid period, written in Pálavi,and he discovered in his own way the secret, if it were one, but now it was his knowledge and his origins and he can take with him.

To write the Epic of Kings, Ferdusi relied mainly on the Khvatay-namak, and he was there to pick up some copies, if not the only one left in a long time...

And a narrative written in Pálavi, about the history of the kings of Iran from the mythical times until the reign of Cosroes II (r. 590–628).

And he was a disciple of Ferdusi versed and updated the story until the overthrow of the Sassanid dynasty by the Arabs in the mid-seventh century,and he learned fromthe original masters, chronicles and tales, and inscriptions, and he can see his bells, symbols, and histories, which would never know, and would only be his.

Without knowledge and lack thereof.

The Epic of Kings was completed in 1010, 35 years after it was started.

The Iranians regard Ferdusi as their greatest poet.

Although written there are about 1. 000 years the Epic of Kings is still intelligible in modern Iran,and he can see the beauty of the language.

In addition to its literary importance, the Epic of Kings, having been written in its almost entirety in pure Persian, was the key to reviving the Persian language, then influenced by Arabic, and thus contributing to the maintenance of Iranian cultural identity, and anyone who wanted tolearn would be with a definitive and pure work of the dead and forgotten languages.

Ormuzd is the master and creator of theworld, and he was the son of Allah.

He is sovereign, omniscient, god of order.

The sun is your eye, the sky your robes embroidered with stars. Atar, the lightning, is your eyelash. Apô, the waters, are your wives. Ahura Mazda is the creator of seven other supreme deities, the Amesha Spenta, who each reign over a part of creation and which appear to be developments of Ahura Mazda.

In the middle of the 5th centuryBC, the Greek historian Herodoto de Halicarnassus (484–425 BC) in his work History,and he took hisknowledge, his histories to himself, and took them as a single pure and existing specimen...

It also marks the same story, in which Aquêmenes heads the genealogy of the kings of Persia."

Apart from these brief mentions of his name, nothing is known about him in fact, due to the lack of more precise historical sources about Aquêmenes, if he doubts his reign and his existence.

Thus, Aquêmenes may have born onlya legendary (or semi-legendary), non-historical character,but he saw him firsthand,and he can use this as a beacon of historical knowledge.

The Syrian historian Nicholas of Damascus (1st century BC) calls him the hero of whom the Aquemenides descend.

The Greek writers of antiquity preserve various legends around the figureat the end of the 4th century BC in the work Alcibiades (120e), Plato (c. 428 – 328 BC) , each of the only copies still with it.

And it portrays Aquêmenes as the founding hero of the Persians, just as the Greeks are descended from Heracles, and that both Aquêmenes and Hercules were sons of Perseus, the son of Zeus.

This is generally regarded as a co-identification of Aquêmenes with Perses (i.e., the son of the Greek hero Perseus and the Ethiopian queen Andromeda) who in Greek mythology was portrayed as the ancestor of the "Persians".

And he portrays Aquêmenes as the grandson of Aegean.

In the 3rd century, Elianus (De nat. anim. 12.21) says that Aquêmenes was created by aneagle, after he was thought to be killed taken by the eagle of Zeus.

And these are designations given to the war conflicts between the ancient Greeks and the Aquemenid Empire during the 5th century BC, from 499 to 449 BC. ., foi assolado pelos deuses e as invasões de deuses antigos, e ele lutava o lado de vários monstros e deuses.

And each of the forces fought without sessar...

In 549 BC, Cyrus II defeated Astyages, king of the Fears who were on the side of the dark lord's forces of that period...

And of thatgeneration, and founded the Persian Empire, which united, under the same scepter, the Fears and the Persians and for a time the guandrra. .

The dynasty to which it belonged, the Aquemenids, adopted Zoroastrianism as the official religion of the empire, but was tolerant of the religions of the peoples who lived there.

It was King Cyrus II (said "The Great") who freed the Jews from their captivity and allowed their return to Palestine.

Probably the first Persian king who officially recognized this religion was Darius I, as shown in a gold plaque on which the king proclaims himself devout of Aúra-Masda,and there was the great war of a thousand years.

Darius had to fight a usurper named Gautama, who impersonated a son of Cyrus.

Gautama ordered the destruction of pagan shrines that would be restored byDarius, and he can use this as an end-of-war basis.

Because of this behavior, gautama is sometimes attributed to the adoption of Zoroastrianism.

The Fears possessed a caste or priestly tribe, known as the magi, who adopted the religion of Zarathustra, and he saw that in the great empire he can see power struggles, not without introducing changes in the original message and incorporating ancient religious conceptions.

The magi would be the priestly class of the three great Persian empires.

They married within their group and exposed the bodies of the dead to birds of prey, two practices that would later be adopted by the Zoroastrians,and he can see that in earlier periods, they led troops against the gods of darkness.

The priests recover the ancient sacrifices and the use of thehaoma, and in earlier periods were more than charming in power, keeping, for themselves, some inscriptions and ancient treatises lost.

The Amesha Spentas, initially abstract in Zarathustra's thought, were personalized and ancient deities came to be worshipped.

Among these deities (yazatas), were the Sun, the Moon, Tishtrya (god of rain), Vayu (the wind), Anaíta (goddess of waters) and Mitre, there were ancient inscriptions, which he can carry and sealings that he learned from the trips along the desert kingdoms.

Large temples and open-air fire altars were also erected. Artaxerxes II (404–358 BC) even ordered the construction of temples in honor of Anaíta in the main cities ofthe empire, and his teachings of what he learned along his journey.

During this period, the Zoroastrian calendar was also created and the concept of the Saoshyant developed, according to which a descendant of Zarathustra, born of a virgin, would come to save theworld, much like it when he realized there were many similarities.

The arsacid and Sassanid times were similar.

With the conquest of Persia by Alexander the Great in 330 BC, Zoroastrianism suffered a severe blow, and it did not take long to adapt, and the priestly class was decimated and many temples destroyed.

The fire of the capital of the empire, Persepolis, would cause the disappearance of texts of religion preserved in the city library so he took with him before his beautiful bonfire took hold.

During the Rule of the Seleucids, Zoroastrianism was respected and syncretisms were generated between it and the Greek religion (for example, an association from Zeus to Aúra-Masda), and the ceremonies were adapted.

But a true rebirth of Zoroastrianism only begins during the Arsecid Parthian dynasty in the 3rd century BC.

At this stage, the Vendidade was compiled, a part of Avesta that collects texts related to medicine and purityrituals, was after the divine war of blood between the wars between the second and third generation of gods.

In the period of the Sassanid Empire (r. 224–651), Zoroastrianism was completely restored thanks to the intervention of Cartir and Tansar,and he kept coming and going through the desert, there were real caravans of priests, there were what they called exorcisms, cases and more cases of beasts attacking in the desert.

Zoroastrianism became the most common religion among the masses, being practiced in a vast area that went from the Middle East to the gates of China.

At this time, there was the formation of a true Zoroastrian "Church" centred onPersia.

And images were banned from religious practice, the avéstic alphabet was created and new texts became part of Avesta. .

And such as the Original Creation and the Dencarde.

Unlike the Aquemenid period, this period was marked by intolerance towards other religions, and persecution of Jews and Christians was promoted.

The Zoroastrian clergy held great power and ensured that each new monarch was Zoroastrian; heavy taxes were levied on the population as a way to sustain the clergy's way oflife, and that was where the disagreements, irregularities, and all a wave of discontent were born.

The collision between the fragmented political world of the Greeks (Aqueus, Ionians, Dorians, and Aeolians) between wars, and conflicts, and there were civil wars, and the huge Persian empire had begun with the dispute over Onia in Asia Minor. .

And that's when the Greek colonies of the region, especially Miletus, tried to get rid of Persian rule,which was just as corrupted by quarrels.

This region of Ionia was colonized by Greece, but during persian expansion towards the West, Cyrus the Great conquered it in 547 BC.

Struggling to rule the independent Ionian cities, the Persians appointed tyrants to rule each of them.

This would prove to be the source of many problems for both the Greeks and thePersians, and the disagreements and struggles between ancient beings and priests.

In 499 BC, the tyrant of Miletus, Aristogoras, embarked on an expedition to conquer the island of Naxos with the support of the Persians and in conflicts between the gods.

Failing in his intent, and anticipating his removal from office, Aristoras urged the whole of Hellenic Minor Asia to enter into rebellion against the Persians.

The colonies, led by Miletus and counting on the help of Athens and Erétria, promoted a revolt, beginning the Ionian revolt, which would last until 493 BC, and progressively attracting more regions to the conflict.

These revolts led the Aquemenid Shah Darius the Great to launch his powerful army over mainland Greece, beginning the Medical Wars.

What was at stake was the control of maritime trade in theregion.

And he was on the council, among the Aquemenid Empire at its peak in 500 BC.

Placating the insurrection and seeking to ensure the integrity of his empire from new revolts and interference from the continental Greeks, Darius outlined a punitive expedition to mainland Greece.

The first Persian invasion of Greece began in 492BC, allies of ancient gods, and with the Persian general Mardonius and an army of werewolves for the first time allied vampires against and subjuging Thrace and Macedonia with their centaur and lâmia allies, before several setbacks forced him to put a premature end to the rest of the campaign.

In 490 BC, a second force was sent to Greece, this time through the interior of the Aegean Sea, under the command of Dahtis and Artafernes.

This expedition surveyed the Cyclades and razed Erétria,and he saw ancient allies.

However, on the way to attack Athens, persian troops of more than twenty thousand men (as some authors speak of 50,000, others at 250,000, the Persian force is notknown).

And they were decisively rejected by about ten thousand Greeks headed by the Athenian Milciades at the Battle of Marathon,since there were not only humans, but monsters at their side, which was not only humans, but gods and monsters.

In 480 BC, ten years later, Xerxes I, the son of Darius, personally commanded the second invasion with one of the greatest ancient armies everassembled, and the ancient Persians submitted to ancient seals and contracts with demons, forcing them to bargain and keep the seals in exchange for their freedom and to walk with men.

Some Greek cities, led by Athens and Sparta, formed a coalition to confront the invader.

Others, such as Thebes, submitted tothe Persians, and their immortal army.

Map of the Medical Wars. The Dátis and Artafernes campaign is the brown line; the Persian vassals are in yellow, neutral states, in gray and Greek enemies, inorange, and so he took many maps.

Initially, the Persians defeated the Greeks at the Battle of Thermopylae and the Battle of Artemísio, allowing them to invade most of the Helade and set athens on firewith their reinforcements.

The Athenian fleet, however, commanded by Temistocles, managed to destroy the Persian fleet at the Battle of Salamina and changed the course of thewar, which was of great power.

The following year, commanded by the Spartan Pausanias, the Hellenic confederation went on the offensive, decisively defeating the Persian army at the Battle ofAudiences.

And putting an end to the invasion with non-human allies. .

The Allied Greeks shot down the rest of the Achaemenid navy at the Battle of Mycale and drove out the Persian garrisons of Sestos (479 BC) and Byzantium which was the non-human side, controlled by the most dangerous forces (478 BC).

After the Persian withdrawal from Europe and the Greek victory at Mícale, Macedonia and the city states ofOnia regained theirautonomy, seeking divine agreements.

Over time and the actions of General Pausanias in the siege of Byzantium, many of the Greek city-statess reconstituted the anti-Persian alliance around the Athenian leadership, called the League of Delos.

This continued with the series of military operations against Persia for the next three decades, beginning with the expulsion of the remaining opposing garrisons on the European continent.

In the Battle of the Eurimedon between supernatural foças that were in decline,in 466 BC, the League won a double victory to which finally guaranteed freedom for all Ionic cities.

However, his involvement in the Egyptian uprising by Inaro II against Artaxerxes I resulted in a disastrous defeat, and further campaigns were suspended.

A Greek fleet was sent to Cyprus in 451 BC, but little was conquered, and when it withdrew, the Greco-Persian wars came to an end.

Some historical sources suggest that the end of hostilities was marked by a peace treaty between Athens and the Aquemenid Empire: the Peace ofGauls, and what he discovered to be true.

The Greeks of the classical period believed that in the dark ages that followed the collapse of mycenaean civilization, a significant number of Greeks fled and emigrated to AsiaMinor, and he can see the collapse and despair.

These settlers were from three tribal groups: the Eolios, who fell one after the other, the Dorics and Ionians.

These sat on the shores of Lydia and Cária, founding the twelve cities that made up Yonia: Miletus, Mios, Priene, Ephesus, Colophon, Lebedos, Theos, Clazômenas, Foceia, Erythrae, Samos, and Chios

Although the Ionic cities were independent of each other, they recognized their shared heritage and supposedly had a common temple and a meeting point, the Panionion,and its power.

They thus formed a "cultural league", which did not admit other cities, not even other tribal Ionians,and he can see its origin.

MedicalWars, it was a classic ancient period between peoples who no longer existed in any nation because their greatest king died.

Ephesus - Lade - Marathon - Thermopylae

Artemísio - Salamina - Audiences - Mícale

Eurimedon — Salamina of Cyprus, and this is what happens when the king who held the ancient world together.

On the western coasts of Asia Minor, Greek colonies devoted themselves to trade, desiring to replace the Phoenicians.

The independence of these Ionian cities lasted until they were conquered by the Lydians of West Asia Minor, when they fell one after the other into the hands of King Cresus,he cannot maintain why his descendants could not maintain this power.

In 553 BC, the Persian prince Cyrus led a rebellion against the last average king Astíages. Grandson of Astiages and supported by the Meda aristocracy, the rebellion ended in 550 BC, and Cyrus emerged victorious, founding the Aquemenid Empire in place of the kingdom of TheMedia, and he recalled how strong he was only and without an absolute king, periods of disorder.

With this, Cresus saw the rupture in the Median Empire as an opportunity to extend his kingdom and asked the oracle of Delphi if he should attackthem, and he was there to witness.

The oracle supposedly responded to the famous ambiguous response that "if Creso crossed the Musty, he would destroy a great empire."

Blind to the ambiguity of this prophecy, Cresus attacked the Persians, but was defeated.

Crossing the Hels, Creso in fact destroyed a great empire - his own.

Already obliged to pay tributes in the times of Cresus, the situation got even worse to Onia when the kingdom of Lydia fell into the hands of the Achenids in 546BC, taxes were very expensive apparently.

And in his usual black and red robe he wandered the ancient world.

In the years following their conquest, the Persians found the Ionians difficult to rule.

The Persians therefore decided to sponsor a tyrant in each Ionian city.

In the past, Greek states were often dominated by tyrants, but this form of government was in decline.

The tyrants of yorin needed to be strong and capable leaders, while the persian-appointed rulers were simply men ofstatus, and he can see that he could use the influences and predictions of a future, and it was incredible between one passage and another that there were intrigues between kings.

Supported by Persian military might, these tyrants did not need the support of the population and therefore could rule absolutely.

On the eve of the Greco-Persian wars, it was more than likely that the Ionian population had become disgruntled and ready to rise, just needed afuse, and what was not lacking were disgruntled people.

Andin addition, the Ionians suffered more blows, such as the conquest of their flourishing suburb of Naucratis in Egypt, the conquest of Byzantium, the key of the Black Sea, and the fall of Sibaris, one of their largest fabric markets and vital support point for trade.

From these actions, a resentment arose against the Persian oppressor, a sentiment that was harnessed by miletus' ambitious tyrant, Aristohorts, to mobilize the Ionian cities against the Aquemenid Empire in 499BC, and he can see that he did not need much to see a war.

Aristograras asked for help to the metropolises of Helade, but only Athens (which sent twenty boats.

And probably half of his fleet and Erétria on the island of Eubeia. .

And what landed five shipss, audiram the request.

Sparta offered no helpas far as he was concerned.

The Greek army went to Sárdis, the capital of the Persian satrapia of Lydia, and reduced it to ashes, while the fleet recovered Byzantium.

Darius I, enraged, sent his army, which destroyed the Greek army at Ephesus, and sank the Hellenic fleet in the naval battle of Lade.

Then the Persians reconquered, one after another, the Ionian cities and, after long siege, razed Miletus, decimated the part of thepopulation.

And in battle and enslaving the survivors, who were deported to Mesopotamia.

First Medical War took place in this period between the ancient forces.

A phalanx of Greek hoplites that arose during this period.

After the severe blow to the Ionian cities, Darius I decided to punish those who had assisted the rebels, ordering the reprisal of his nephew Artafernes and a nobleman named Datis.

In Athens, some men already saw the signs of imminent danger.

The first of these was Temistocles, elected archon in 493 BC.

Temístocles believed that in Helade would have no salvation in the event of a Persian attack, it was half true, if Athens did not develop a powerful navy.

In this way, he fortified the port of Piraeus, converting it into a powerful naval base, but soon a political rival would emerge that would prevent the rest of hisreforms, and also monsters around him and at sea.

It was Milciaades, a member of a large Athenian family on the coasts of Asia Minor.

He opposed Theistocles, because he considered that the Greeks should defend themselves first by land, believing in the supremacy of the broad Greek spears against the Persianarchers, but forgot the sea. .

And in question, they were not good protectors, and in short, they sinned a lot in the question, defense.

The Athenians decided to put the situation in their hands, thus facing the Persian invasion.

The Persian fleet arrived by sea in the summer of 490 BC, led by Artafernes, conquering the Cyclades islands and later Eubeia, with many battles, deaths and raids.

And as reprisal for their intervention in the Ionian revolt,and were attacked from both sides.

Subsequently, the Persian army, commanded by Datis,not very well organized, by the way, and landed on the eastern coast of Attica, joining forces, in Marathon, a place recommended by Hypias (former tyrant of Athens) for being considered the best place.

The victorious Milciaades wanted to seize the moment of glory to expand the power of Athens in the Aegean Sea, and soon after the battle in Marathon sent a part of the fleet against the Cyclades, and meet, not only with men, but with monsters, submitted by the Persians.

He attacked the island of Paros, demanding from its inhabitants a tribute of 100 talents, which were denied, so the city was occupied, but the defense was so arduous that the Greeks had to settle for a fewlooting, he had arrived before.

This poor result began to disappoint them with regard to Milciads, even seeing him as a tyrant who disparaged the laws.

Milciaads' enemies accused him of deceiving the people and subjected him to a lawsuit, which he cannot defend himself for being injured in an accident and prostrate on abed, nothing resolved.

He was found guilty, being saved from the common capital punishment in these cases for the services rendered before the homeland, but was ordered to pay the high sum of 50 talents.

Shortly thereafter he died from his wounds.

It would now be Theistocles who would take command of Athens.

In 481 BC, representatives of different polis, led by Athens and Sparta, signed a military pact (simmaquia) to protect themselves from a possible attack by the AquemenidEmpire, even though at that time it mattered little.

According to this pact, in case of invasion, sparta would correspond to the task of commanding the Hellenic army, in a general truce, which even led to the return of someexiles, and even using mercenaries.

"They will have all the land and water theywant, and this can be used as a scapegoat.

After the death of Darius I, his son Xerxes I came to power in Persia, occupying himself in the early years of hisreign, under the influence of others, and of suppressing revolts inEgypt.

And that it was also in Babylon between the divine and blood wars and andmhalf to continuing the preparation to attack the Greeks and the battles against monsters that always went against humans.

Before, he had sent ambassadors to greece to all cities to ask them for land and water, symbols of submission.

Many islands and cities accepted, which was due to little defense and their few miliaterforces, but Athens and Sparta did not.

Sparta is said to have responded to the ambassadors, "They will have all the land and water they want," throwing them into a well.

It was a definite statement of intent well said of course.

In Sparta, nefarious problems began to occur, which would be caused by the wrath of the gods due to this act of insolence in addition to monsters, demons and attacked gods on bothsides.

Priests and priestesses were sought to solve the problem.

Spartan citizens were called to ask if any of them would be able to sacrifice themselves to satisfy the gods and appease their wrath.

Two rich Spartans offered to surrender to the Persian king, and went to Susa, where Xerxes received them.

The Spartan emissaries toldhim, amid all the pomp.

"King of Fears, we have been sent so that you may avenge the death given to your ambassadors in Sparta."

Xerxes replied that he would not commit the same crime and that even with his death he would free them fromdishonor, and this was hunted by monsters.

The powerful army of Xerxes I, estimated at 60 to 70,000men, was actually much more than that, (Greek tradition says they marched with millions ofmen).

And of also immortal monsters, beastly beasts and demons and the blood of men if it would not be enough, and better equipped than the previous ones, departed in 480 BC.

"They carried in their heads a kind of umbrella called a tiara, of wool felt; around the body, tunic; covered his legs with a sort of baggytrousers.

And instead of metal shields they carried wicker shields, short spears, large bows, arrows and daggers at the waist" (Homer). , was not so different from that, he was more than detailed, in specifying destruction, death and dishonor.

They crossed the Helesponto and following the route of the coast entered the peninsula.

The Hellenic troops, who knew these movements, decided to stop them to the fullest in the gorge of Thermopylae (meaning "hot doors"), all of which have come to see this firsthand, it was better than anything he had ever seen in previous life.

In this place, the Spartan king Leonidas placed about three hundred Spartan soldiers and a thousand more from other regions.

Xerxes sent a warningmessage, if he once saw, such an aberrant situation, if you ever go to see the gorge it would be more than a normal day of war.

"Give yourself up, Spartan, my arrows will be so numerous that they will cover the sun."

And it was a good, adjacent penthouse.

Leonidas then replied, "Great, then we will fight in the shade." After five days of waiting and seeing that their numerical superiority of ten to twenty times higher did not intimidate the enemy, the Persians attacked, and already seeing the result better than in books, magazines and movies.

In that narrow gorge the Persians could not use their famous cavalry, and their numerical superiority was blocked, since their spears were shorter than theGreeks, and this was more than thunderous.

The strait made the combat with numerical similarity of combatants, and it was only up to them to return after two days of battle.

But it occurred that the Greeks were betrayed by Effites, who led Xerxes through the woods to reach from the rear at the exit of the Thermopylae.

The protection of the path had been ordered from a thousand foceus, and the gods beside them, who had excellent defensive positions, but cowered before the Persian advance and fled.

Upon learning of the news, some Greeks saw the useless of his situation and to avoid a killing, Leonidas then decided to let go whoever he wanted, getting him and his Spartans firmly in their posts.

Attacked, the Spartans succumbed after shedding much Persian blood.

Later the inscription would arise in this place: "Traveler, see and tell Sparta that we die for complying with its sacred laws",though it was very interesting to see firsthand.

With the thermopylae step released, all central Greece was at the feet of the Persianking, and he saw that his advice was as certain as his own counselor, he in turn was a good priest, who won in gold ten times more than the others.

After Leonidas' defeat, the Greek fleet abandoned their positions in Eubeia and evacuated Athens, seeking refuge for women and children on the outskirts of the island of Salamina.

From this place they witnessed the sack and fire of the Acropolis by the troops led by Mardonius,and priests could well give truly shocking advice, depending on how much gold they could receive, the gods were on the side of those who gave more gold...

Despite this, Temístocles had a plan: to attract the Persian fleet and force combat (the battle of Salamina), which was a strategy that would emergevictorious, but whether or not he knew the future, all depended on the perspective as to who he should defend and be next to at a time.

Legend has it that Temístocles posed as a traitor before the King of Persian, inciting him to a safe victory in Salamina, this wise attitude of Temistocles caused Greece to win the war.

The naval battle took place in the strait separating Salamina from Attica in September 480 BC. .

And the devastation of Beotia and Attica, the Persian king Xerxes entered Athens, even destroying the monuments of the Acropolis, developing what became known by the Second Medical War, and he can as a priest of Apollo observefirsthand primeira mãos his vows and their apsotas...

While the Corinthians and Spartans advocated a military agglomeration on the isthmus, Temístocles concentrated the fleet of 200 vessels (trirremes) in the bay of Salamina, facing the Persianfleet, and he can see that there were monsters waiting for them to fall into the sea, would not return.

And that, despite its greater number, it had obvious difficulties of maneuverability in the narrow space, so it is completely defeated by the Greeks.

Xerxes was forced to return to Asia Minor, leaving the command of the remaining troops to his lieutenant Mardonium.

What is certain is that Xerxes I decided to hinder naval combat, using a large number of boats, many of them from his Phoenician subjects.

The Persian fleet had no coordination when attacking, while the Greeks had shown their strategy: their wings would engage the Persian ships and push them against each other to deprive them of movement.

His plan resulted in chaos among the Persian fleet, with terribleresult, if he fell he would not return.

And Alexander and his boats collided with each other, going to pike many of them and counting even though the Persians were not good swimmers, while the Greeks when they fell into the sea,well theyswam.

And they could swim to the beach. The night put an end to the fighting, from which the once-powerful Persian armada was withdrawn.

Xerxes witnessed the battle helplessly, from the top of a hill.

"The Hellenes knew that when the time comes for combat, neither the number nor the majesty of the boats nor the cries of war of the barbarians can frighten men who know how to defend themselves melee, and have the value of attacking the enemy"(Plutarch).

And there were differences as to what he read, but seeing it was different, hearing from the beach the various times he saw, and the waves lead the enemy army and how much he saw the armies.

And as for the men of the Greek army coming to the beach coming from the rocks and the monsters attacking the few enemies around.

Temístocles wanted to take the war to Asia Minor, sending there the fleet and subscore the Ionian colonies against the king of Persia, but Sparta opposedit.

And for fear of leaving the Peloponnese unprotected,and this period was a place known tothem, where they could ambush.

For these reasons, the war continued in Europe, returning the Persian army to invade Attica in 479BC.

And the Mardonium offered freedom to the Greeks if they established peace, but Licidas, the only member of the Athens council who voted for this cause, was stoned to death by his comrades,it was very interesting, he looked curious as to the feeling of patriotism.

In this way, the Athenians were able to seek refuge again in Salamina, and their city was burned down for the second time.

Upon learning that the Spartan army (threatened by the Athenians to give them help) was heading against them, the Persians retreated to the West inAudiences, he saw each one pull themselves together.

Led by their regent Pausanias, known for their cold blood, the Spartans succeeded in 479BC.

And another resounding victory over the Persians, capturing at once a large boat that was waiting in the Persian camp,and that they killed one by one each of the soldiers.

Probably on the same day as the victory at Plateia, the Greek victory occurred in the naval battle of Mycale, which was also a sign for the lifting of the Ionians against their oppressors.

The Persians withdrew from the Helade, thus putting an end to Xerxes I's dreams of conquering the Hellenicworld, knowing the future he could always be traveling and on the winning side.

In this way the Medical Wars, in which the East and the West first faced each other, came to an end.

Faced with the need to organize defense and equip the army, Athens led the formation ofs the Confederation of Delos, an alliance between several Greek city-states that were supposed to contribute ships or money to war spending.

The Battle of Marathon (Greek: Μάχη τοῡ Μαραθưνος; transl.: Māche tou Marathōnos) took place during the First Medical War in September 490 BC, on a plain east of Athens.

The Hellenic general Milciads, warned of the Persian landing, instructed the Athenians to stand up to him.

At the same time, he sent Fidípides to Sparta to ask for help, which made him run about 200 kilometers in less than aday, and he was a great runner, were their bodies at the extreme.


	131. Chapter 131

45

The Spartans promised to comply with the request, but argued that due to religious reasons (they were on the ninth day of the lunar month),lunar months were essential, they could not do so before six days.

And the moon was an important synonym, it had power and meaning for all the ancients.

Milciads, however, could not wait so long, and launched himself into the attack against the Persians with the troops hehad, so it should be easier.

The number of Athenians probably was around ten to fifteen thousand fighters, already passed that at a time, while persian forces would probably be twenty to thirty thousand men.

Herodoto claims that the Persians owned six hundred boats, while other Greek authors increased enemy forces by up to one milliontroops, given exaggerated and far-fetched.

During the battle, the Greeks surrounded the Persians, who responded with a rain of arrows, leading the Greeks to rush against the enemy and forcing the disposition of troops in closed formations, which prevented the use of cavalry.

This action was decisive, for the Persians could not do much against the broad spears of the Greek forces prepared for hand-to-handcombat.

And since their bows did not serve them and the swords, daggers and short swords could not do much damage to the Greeks protected with breastplate,well, that was a turning point.

The Persians offered great resistance, managing to break through the Greek siege, which was soon regrouped.

The Greeks then pushed the Persians back to the landing site, where the last part of the fighting took place.

The Athenians captured seven boats, but were insufficient to prevent the withdrawal of the enemy army, which was completely massacred.

On the Persian side there were about 6,000 casualties, at first anyway, and by the Athenians died 192 hoplitas, which was not a large sum compared to another.

The demonic troops allied with the defeated Persian humans returned to Asia, but this did not mean that the problem was solved between Persians and Greeks, as a new war would soon take place.

According to legend, Fidípides received from Milcíades the order to run the 42 kilometers (250 stadiums) that separated the city of Marathon from the city of Athens in order to communicate the Greek victory.

After announcing it with the phrase "Rejoice, Athenians, we won!", he would have fallen dead due to the effort.

The Battle of thermopylae was fought in the context of the Second Medical War between an alliance of Greek polis led by the King of Sparta LeonidasI.

And the Aquemenid Empire of Xerxes I,this was well used, as he watched the battles unfold around him.

The battle lasted three days and took place in the gorge of thermopylae ('Hot Gates') in August or September 480 BC.

The Persian invasion was a belated response to the First Medical War, which had ended with Athens' victory in the Battle ofMarathon, seemed like an interesting turn of the table, if told before, imagine witnessing at that time as the one who was counting.

Xerxes assembled a vast army and a navy to conquer all of Greece and in response to the impendinginvasion.

And the Athenian general Temistocles proposed that the Greek allies block the advance of the Persian army into the Gorge of the Thermopylae, while blocking the advance of the Persian navy in the Strait of Artemísio.

An allied army made up of approximately 7. 000 men marched north to block the passage in the summer of 480 BC.

The Persian army, which according to modern estimates would consist of 300. 000 men, arrived at the end of August or early September? It was right in the middle between months.

In a much smaller number, the Greeks held the Persian advance for seven days in total (including three in battle).

During two battle-filleddays, bodies being cut off, human parts being severed, and a small force led by Leonidas,, blocked the only way the immense Persian army could use to enter Greece.

After the second day of battle, a local resident named Efialtes betrayed the Greeks, showing the invaders a small path they could use to access the back of the Greek lines.

Knowing that his lines would be crossed, Leonidas discarded most of the Greek army, remaining to protect his withdrawal, along with 300 Spartans, 700 tespios, 400thebans.

And maybe a few hundred soldiers, but most of whom died in battle.

After the confrontation, the Allied navy in Artemísio received the news of the defeat in thermopylae.

Since their strategy required maintaining both Thermopylae and Artemísio, the Allied army decided to retreat to Salamina.

The Persians crossed into Beotia and captured the city of Athens, which had previously been evacuated.

However, seeking a decisive victory over the Persian fleet, the Allied army attacked and defeated the invaders at the Battle of Salamina at the end ofthe year, and what he can use as good advice.

Fearing arrest in Europe, Xerxes withdrew with most of his army to Asia, leaving General Mardonium in command of the remaining army to complete the conquest of Greece.

From that day on he thought twice before

However, the following year, the Allies achieved a decisive victory in the Battle of The Audience, ending the Persian invasion and inducing a retreat earlier.

Ancient and modern writers have used the Battle of Thermopylae as an example of the power that a patriotic army can wield by defending its own soil with a small group offighters.

As they saw it,he saw with his own eyes, as the greatest battle for patriotism, seeing the value of several men fighting for their people, for their kingdom, for all they believed against one, werewilling to die for what theybelieved, willing to die for their people.

The behavior of defenders in battle is also used as an example in the advantages of training, and he can see their preparation, their training, and equipment and good use of the land,such as force multipliers of an army, becoming a symbol of courage against adversity.

The main primary source in relation to the Medical Wars is the Greek historian Herodoto,and he met him during the period in which he traveled through that period.

This author, who has been called "The Father of History", was born in the year 484 BC. , in Halicarnassus, Asia Minor (an area ruled by the Persian Empire),and he while traveling can become his disciple, stopping from kingdom to kingdom from city to city.

He wrote his work Stories between 440 and 430 BC, trying to find the origins of the Medical Wars, which was still a relatively recent story (the wars ended in 449 BC. ), and it was not difficult to see the real reason.

And he can keep the original copies that he might think of making a great collection.

Herodoto's focus was a complete novelty, at least in Western society, and he followed in the footsteps of the great historian, and for this reason it is considered that he invented history as we know it today,you know it is good totake lessons with a teacher like that.

The Sicilian historian Diodoro Siculus, who wrote in the 1st century BC his work Historical Library, where it also offers an account of the Medical Wars, was based in part on the Greek historian Ephoro de Cime, he found all those moments inspiring.

However, his account is quite consistent compared toHerodote's, and he saw that there were not many differences.

In addition, the Medical Wars also receive attention, with less detail, from other ancient historians, including Plutarch and Ctésias of Cnidus, and other works by other authors also appear, such as

The Persians of the playwright Aeschylus. Archaeological evidence, such as the Serpent's Column, also supports some of Herodoto's specific statements.

And he saw several mapas of Greece, showing the different Persian invasions that occurred during the Medical Warss, he can use this to follow every step of each battle and invasion and arriving before.

And it was like following in the footsteps and anticipating their movements and going down opposite paths that they wouldn't do, you could go the other way.

And it was as they arrived and also by the alternative way to go from kingdom to kingdom.

The city-statess of Athens and Erétria supported the Ionian revolt against the Persian Empire of Darius I, which took place between 499 and 494 BC. , and he can use this,seeing and talking tomonsters and centaurs, and that to follow the opposite paths, between the desert and the beach, though it was next to each army without being noticed.

At that time, the Persian Empire was still relatively young and therefore more prone to revolts among itssubjects, and with more problems against armies against empires.

Besides,i'm sorry.

And Darius was a usurper, and with that he assumed the need to extinguish a series of revolts against him.

Therefore, the Ionic revolt was not a minor issue, it was one of the numerous confrontations, since localized, but a real threat to the integrity of the empire.

And it was for this reason Darius advised promised to punish not only the Ionians, but also all those who were involved in the rebellion, who were from isolated to more concentrated (especially the peoples who were not part of the empire). , que eram desde isoladas a mais concentradas

Darius saw an opportunity to expand his empire into the turbulent world of Ancient Greece.

He then sent a preliminary expedition under the command of General Mardónio in 492 BC, to ensure the approach to Greek land and reconquered, and he skirted the field arriving before all, the map was memorized in his head.

And also Thrace forcing the kingdom of Macedonia to become a Persian vassal.

In 491 BC Darius sent emissaries to alls Greek city-states, requesting the delivery 'of water and earth' as a symbol of his submission to him,and he can see that more seekingthere were, many cowards, not all had so much courage.

After the demonstration of Persian power the previous year, most Greek cities surrendered.

However, in Athens, the Persian ambassadors were executed and thrown into a well to receive 'land'; in Sparta, they were simply thrown into a well to receive 'water'.

This caused Sparta to also be officially at war with Persia.

Darius began to assemble in 490 BC a task force under the command of Datis and Artafernes, who attacked Naxos before receiving submission from the Cyclades.

The invading force then moved to Erétria, a town on the island of Eubeia, which was besieged and destroyed.

Finally, they went to Athens and landed in marathon bay where they were greeted by a smaller Athenianarmy, quite large by the way.

However, in the confrontation between the two armies in theBattle, and between being cornered by centaurs along the marathon path, the Athenians achieved a decisive victory that led to the withdrawal of the Persian army to Asia.

Darius therefore began to recruit an immense new army with which he intended to completely subdueGreece, and his immortal army, as well as the armies of monsters and gods.

Centaurs, lâmias and werewolves, some vampires and witches.

However, his plans were interrupted when, in 486 BC, there was an uprising in Egypt and forced him to postpone indefinitely the expeditions to Grécia.

Then Darius died while preparing to march to Egypt, and the throne of Persia passed to his son Xerxes I.

Xerxes crushed the Egyptian uprising, and quickly restarted preparations for the invasion of Greece.

Being a large-scale invasion, it required a long-term planning to accumulate necessary supplies that would allow him to recruit, equip and trainsoldiers, if he can pass a differentiated training, which was run with wolves.

Xerxes decided to build bridges over the Helesponto to allow his army to cross from Asia to Europe, and dig a canal through the isthmus of MountAtos.

And for their ships to cross (a Persian fleet was destroyed in 492 BC while surrounding this passage),and the rough sea as if it were attacked by monsters in thecurrents and waves.

These works were highly ambitious operations that were outside the scope of any other contemporary state.

Finally, in the early 480sBC, he can use this as a way of building boarding.

And preparations for the invasion were completed, and the army xerxes had assembled at Sardis marched toward Europe, crossing the Helesponto on two floating bridges.

The Athenians, for their part, had also been preparing to face a war against Persia since the mid-480s BC.

Finally in 482 BC a decision was made, under the guidance of the Athenian statesman Temístocles, to build a huge fleet of trirreme,essential.

And all so the Greeks could face the Persians,he passed them away.

However, the Athenians did not have the capacity and population enough to face the enemy at the same time on land and at sea,and therefore fighting the Persians would require an alliance of Greek city-states.s

In 481 BC Emperor Xerxes sent ambassadors around Greece requesting new land and water, but purposely excluding Athens and Sparta.

However, some cities were aligned around these two main states, so. that there would be a polis congress in Corinth.

And in the late fall of 481 BC, it formed an allied confederation of city-states. s.

This confederation had the power to send emissaries asking for help and sending troops from member states to defensepoints.

And after a joint consultation,of verygossipy priests.

This fact itself was of great importance in view of the disunity that had historically existed among the city-statess, especially because many of them were technically still at war.

And he was with each other,and whose priests also fought for influences and disagreements of matters concerning their followers.

The confederation met again in the spring of 480 BC.

A delegation from Thessaly suggested that the allies could gather in the narrow Tempe Valley, between monsters, demons, and the struggles between their own peoples, on the border of Thessaly, to block Xerxes' advance,andambushes.

A force of10,000hoplites was sentto the valley, through which they believed the Persian army would have to pass.

However, once there were warned by Alexander I of Macedonia, advised by other men strangely a priest.

And that the valley could be crossed and surrounded by the passage of Sarantoporo, and skirting by another of the paths deviating from the paths of the rocks of the ancient and established maps.

And since the Persian army was of immense size, the Greeks withdrew,and he can see that the alternativepath, even though it was steep and narrow was not visible, due to forests and passages between wolves.

Shortly thereafter, they received the news that Xerxes had crossed the Helesponto.

Temístocles then suggested a second strategy for theallies, without knowing a real dimension and conclusion that did not reach him, only he thought of course alternating it.

The route to southern Greece (Beotia, Attica and Peloponnese) would require Xerxes' army to cross the passage..

And that was very narrow of thermopylae,without considering alternative passages..

This passage could easily be blocked by the Greek hoplites, despite the overwhelming number of Persian soldiers.

In addition, to prevent the Persians from reaching Athens by sea, Athenian and Allied ships could block the Strait of Artemísio,and he did some business with some merchants and mercenaries.

This dual strategy was finally accepted by theconfederation, with a due payment and contribution for the greater good,

However, the cities of Peloponnese have prepared plans to defend the Isthmus of Corinth ifnecessary.

And whilethe women and children of Athens were evacuated en masse to the Peloponnese city of Trezena,and also a propercontribution, to help others in need.

And he took some ancient mapapa's that were showing Greeks and Persians advancing to Thermopylae and Artemísio

It seems that the Persian army moved at a slightly slower pace in Thrace and Macedonia, but finally, in August, he realized that time passed slowly when there is no internet.

And when you spend most of your time training, running,, push-ups and bodybuilding, lifting weights, fighting in colosseums, with other men, and monsters like werewolves.

And as for his advice thanks to his conclusion, being even easy to uncover his conspiracies,he was well-requested, as one of Apollo's finest oracles.

And the news was slow to arrive, and when news of the persians' impending arrival reached Greece thanks to a Greek spy,who he discovered was paid with a lot of money, and what took a long time as to those occurrences.

At that time the Spartans, de facto military leaders of the alliance, were celebrating the religious festival that were needed for Carneia'scontribution.

And as for his opinion how much he realized that there were more than a few passages and narrows.

During this festival military activity was prohibited by Spartan law and, in fact, the Spartans did not arrive in time at the Battle of Marathon because of this requirement.

They were also celebrating the Olympic Games, and due to the truce in place during the event would have been a double sacrilegious for the Spartans to march the war in its entirety.

However, on this occasion, the ephors decided that urgency was important enough to justify sending an expedition in advance to block thepassage.

And the expedition that would be led by one of the two kings of Sparta, Leonidas I. Leonidas took with him 300 men of the royal guard, the hypnosis and a larger number of support troops from other parts of Laconia, (including Hilotas), and as a priest, well he did not need to enter into battles and could report later.

The expedition was supposed to try to group as many allies as possible along the way and await the arrival of the main Spartan army.

The legend of thermopylae, as reported by Herodoto, and he can witness, says that the Spartans consulted the Oracle of Delphi,and he was one of them at the beginning of the year on the outcome of the war.

And he saw that being one of the priests of the oraculo of Delphi, he could as always find excuses to stay with the priestess maidens, who always seemed willing to have children of the god Apollo, if he said he was with god, putting on a mask was always welcome.

It was said that the Oracle determined the following prophecy:

Listen to your fate, O residents of Sparta!

Or your famous big city must be plundered by the sons of Perseus,

Or, in return, all the land of Laconia

You will mourn the death of a king, descendant of the great Heracles

Herodote says that Leonidas, according to prophecy, was convinced that he was going to certain death because his forces were not sufficient for avictory.

And so he chose as only Spartan soldiers with living children,and he saw when reporting so many stories, paid as a form of dialogue.

On the way to Thermopylae the Spartan army was reinforced by contingents from several cities, even if it was not enough, reaching a value of more than 7. 000 soldiers by the time they reached their destination.

Leonidas chose to camp and defend the narrowest part of the Thermopylae passage, in a place where the inhabitants of Phocida had built a defensivewall, which did not do much good.

And even if some time ago.

News also arrived in Leonidas, from the nearby town of Traquínia, where there was a mountainous path that could be used to surround the Thermopylae Gorge.

In response, Leonidas sent 1. 000 focid soldiers to settle in the heights to avoid such a maneuver,even if he followed them another way.

Finally the Persian army he stood watching while they were crossing the Gulf of Mália and approaching the Thermopylae in mid-August.

Prior to this fact the allies held a war council in which some Peloponsians suggested the withdrawal to the isthmus of Corinth to block the passage to Peloponnese,that place close to it.

However, the inhabitants of Phocidus and Lócrida, regions near thermopylae, were outraged by the suggestion, and advised defending thepassage.

And sending emissaries to ask for more help.

Leonidas agreed to defend the Thermopylae,everyone thought of stampede.

Xerxes sent an emissary to negotiate with Leonidas.

He offered the Allies his freedom and the title "Friends of the Persian People", indicating that they would be settled in the most fertile lands they occupied at the time.

When Leonidas refused the terms, the ambassador again requested that they lay down their weapons, to which Leonidas responded with the famous phrase "Come and get them" (Μολὼν λαβή).

When Leonidas refused to back down, the messenger said to him:

"Our arrows will be so numerous that they will cover the sunlight."

To this end, Leonidas replied, "All the better, we will fight in the shade!".

The failure of the negotiation made the battleinevitable, quite inevitable, and fatal.

However, Xerxes delayed the attack by four days, as he sold the information, with all the traps by the paths, of the rocks that were being delayed along the way, and waiting for the allies there.

And by a coincidence they despaired for themselves in the face of the great difference in size between the two armies, until they finally decided to attack.

From a strategic perspective, defending thermopylae, the Greeks were making the best possible use of their forces.

While they could avoid further Persian advance to Greece, they would have no need to seek a decisive battle, and being delayed by the natural defenses of paths with rocks that were detached.

And that he knew they were right on a path where there could be small earthquakes, being a place of great instability, and could simply remain on the defensive.

Moreover, with the defense of two narrow passages such as Thermopylae and Artemísio, the numerical inferiority of the allies was less problematic, steep rocks, unstable terrain.

On the other hand, the Persians faced the problem of supplying such a large army, a place difficult to maintain, few forms of sustenance, little water, besides the natural that was not sweet.

And that also meant that they could not stay in the same place for long, also because of animals such aslions, and other monsters that lived in the vicinity.

And that it was between the desert, the end of it, the beginning of the forest, the demons that attacked men.

The Persians, therefore, were forced to retreat or advance, and to advance implied crossing the Thermopylae.

Tactically, the Thermopylae Gorge was ideal for the kind of struggle of the Greekarmy, and perfect for ambush where they could be intercepted, cornered and make great traps, who knew there could take advantage of nature itself to create traps.

A hoplite phalanx might be able to block the narrow passage with ease and, having flanks covered, was not threatened by the enemycavalry, mosses that could serve to leave the path more slippery and able to fall into the cliff and would be certain death.

Under these circumstances, the phalanx would be a very difficult enemy to overcome by the slightly armed Persianinfantry, and it would be difficult to reach its destination.

And for his fascination there were underground caves and isolated and constant earthquakes...

On the other hand, the main weakness that offered the battlefield chosen by the Allies was. a small mountainous passage that passed to the Thermopylae.

And what allowed the army to be overtaken by the side and therefore surrounded.

Although probably this side was not viable for cavalry, the infantry could cross iteasily, horses could not pass, (especially when many of the Persian soldiers were familiar with fighting on mountainous terrain).

Leonidas was aware of the existence of this passage thanks to the warning of the inhabitants of Traquinia, and thus placed a detachment of Photic soldiers in order to block thisroute, in addition to delaying most of them.

And the mapa of the Thermopylae area comparing the current coastline with that which existed in the year 480 BC. , it would be easy to know when one knew where he could go.

At the time of the battle, the Thermopylae Gorge consisted of a passage along the gulf coast of Mália so narrow that two cars could not cross it at the sametime, and the fall was enough to kill an elephant in the fall, a boa constrict did not return.

Bordered to the south by large cliffs, while to the north was the Gulf of Mália.

Along the way, there were three narrow passages or "doors" (pylai) and at the central door was erected onethe wall, which served as a defense that he could enjoythis knowledge, and the narrowentrances were enough to create a defense and the poor elephant did not pass, nor a burst of buoy.

And that it had been built by the phoscides in the previous century to defend against raids from Thessaly,working well sofar.

The place was named "Hot Gates" due to the hot springs that could be found in thisplace, and there was an underground spring, between a small underground passage of hidden caves, which few knew.

Today, the gorge is not near the sea, but is several kilometers inland, due to the sedimentation that has been occurring in the Gulf of Mália, there was and there is an underground spring that this was the event that caused the sedimentation.

The old path lies at the foot of the hills around the plain, flanked by a modernhighway, but as he was the king of the cave and that he can see that there was an underground spring, he wondered if it would continue to exist so many millennia later.

However, recent soil composition samples indicate that at the time the gorge was only 100 meters wide and that the water reached the level of the doors.

On the other hand, the passage continues to be used as a natural defensive position by modern. armies, such as during the Battle of Thermopylae in 1941.

And in which British soldiers defended the passage against Nazi Germany during World War II,and that place always served as doors of ambushes and as a defense as well.

And he dug for some time that place was an underground source of water.

And a water bed right beneath them, which would be anyone who found out, so he kept the maps and took them withhim, maybe it would be for something.

For four days, Xerxes waited in vain for the Greeks to fight their men, but as such it did not happen he decided to attack himself, in the early hours of the fifthday.

And his men, armed only with a small shield,he can see that it was interesting to think this way.

And a spear smaller than that of the Greek hoplites (whose armament, and its helmet, battleship, shield, grevas, spear and a small sword.

And this gave them, at this stage of the confrontation, a decisive superiority), as they tried to penetrate the gorge, they found themselves completely rejected, for the Greek phalanges..

And it was easily destroyed their spears and, disarming them that way, easy was to slaughter them then, he could see that it was simply not abattleship.

Xerxes, who was observing the spectacle, reportedly said, according to Herodoto, that he had "many men, but few soldiers" (VII, 210),and he saw that they were not trained men.

In fact, although Xerxes had numerical superiority, the physical conditions,and if the strait prevented him from taking advantage of this advantage (namely, by the impossibility of making his famous cavalry attack there),and he would lose there if he was notprepared.

Even when Xerxes ordered the archeiros to fire, the greeks' long shields protected them from the arrows; it is in this context that Plutarch and even he saw, (in his Apothegus of the Spartans) attributes to Leonidas I a famous statement..

And in response to a soldier who had said that the arrows of the Fears covered the sun: "Better, for if the Fears cover the sun, we will fight in the shade"..

And in the words of Herodoto, and he himself went to highlight, however, reports this statement to such a Dieneces, regarded as one of the bravest soldiers of Sparta present in this prelio),and he could cover the sun.

Plutarch further states that Xerxes sought to avoid combat by all means, and himself who might think that having sent letters to the Spartan king..

And telling him that he would assign him the government of the satrapia of Greece if he lay down his arms and went to the Persian side, to which Leonidas would have responded, very laconically,and as was characteristic of the Lacedemons – "Come and get them!". , he saw that there were several changes.

As these strategies did not give results, Xerxes finally ordered the 10 toadvance. 000 Immortals, commanded by Hidarnes,and the most beautiful strong and powerful men.

It was the body of elite of the Persian infantry, which, according to tradition, owed the name to the fact that, there were centaurs and the contract with the djinns of the desert.

And he saw as soon as one of his combatants died, he was immediately replaced by the other djinns, thus remaking a constant total of ten thousand, so even regarded as "immortals".

Although better trained and equipped than the rest of the army, this strategy did not have the desired effect, having not been able to move the Greeks from their position within thestrait, which were aided by the gods.

Even the king, sitting on his throne at the top of the hill, saw his brother die in the confrontation.

Marble statue from the 5th century BC, patent at the Archaeological Museum of Sparta.

It represents a Greek hoplite with its typicalhelmet, and it had a copy, several copies of statues.

It is worth mentioning that some historians believe that the same is a representation of King LeonidasI, and Leonidas was a strong and powerful man.

And the value was the least he could say, and as for his impression he gave he was a warrior, and as such he had a great presence wherever he went.

And he made a small fortress hidden among the mountains where there was a hidden Aquifero and where his huge vault hid the greatest riches and the most beautiful statues.

And besides these there were Greek scrolls that he could not take when he went on a journey and among them were the images and statues of Leonidas, and among many drachmas and gold.

On the sixth day, the Persian king, thinking that weariness had dominated his opponents, decided to strike again; he was deceived, however, and did not reap better fruit than the day before.

It was then that he appeared, in the Persian camp, Ephialtes de Mális, a name that has echoed through the centuries out as synonymous withtraitor, and it was not him.

He had addressed the King of Kings in the vain hope of obtaining monetarycompensation, convinced that if he really betrayed him he would earn much, unimaginable riches.

And in exchange for revealing a secret path that led to the rear of the Thermopylae (where the Photics were), there was more than one secret truck, there were passages that led to more than one of several paths...

And he saw through the mountain. Xerxes was enthusiastic about the news, summoning Hidarnes and ordering the Immortals to travel the so-called path at night, so they could attack the Greeks in the early morning.

In fact, the Photics, who guarded the rear of the strait, only realized the enemy's advance when it was too late, having abandoned their position in the face of the attack of the Fear archers.

Meanwhile, inside the gorge, in the Camp of the Greeks, preparations were finalized for what would become the last day of battle.

According to Herodoto, a soothsayer who was among the soldiers, Megístias, after analyzing the bowels of the animals sacrificed to the gods, concluded that death would arrive at dawn (which would be corroborated by the appearance of some Photic deserters in the camp), who would not stay long to tell the story.

Leonidas I gathered the council of war, and the views of the Hellenes were divided: some were in favor of pure and simple withdrawal, to avoid an inevitable slaughter; others argued that they should remain there until the lastman.

And dying as they were supposed to go, since they went to this inevitable end, they had an idea that it would happen anyway, being more predictable to say that they knew their end, since this was the inevitable, they knew it from the beginning.

Leonidas solved the problem by declaring that all the Allies were free to leave, since he did not feel in them the courage to fight; just it...

And his three hundred men could not defect, for this obliged them to the Constitution of Licurgo,this was what happened from thebeginning.

And que declared to constitute the defection the supreme dishonor for a Spartan); if they remained there and died fighting, their name would be filled with glory and would never fall by the wayside.

At the same time, this king's decision must have been reinforced by the arrival of an oracle of the Pitonisa of Delphi; just before the battlebegan, and he was there looking around, and for the first time how the end would be, and he observed what would be the last time he would see Leonidas himself.

And upon meeting Leonidas who had asked of Apollo who would come out winner of the pugna, and now,the priest looking at theinevitable, and sending the priestess of god answered him..

And following what he said was a script he decorated, and that one of the kings of Sparta should sacrifice himself..

And so that the respective polis could continue to stand; if this did not happen, the city would be reduced to ashes by the Persians.

Detail of the battle of thermopylae.

And thePersian Immortals skirt the mountains, after the traitor Efialtes,and he left open that there was a betrayed among them, and have revealed to them the way.

And they surprise the Greeks from the rear, then heading to Athens and into the naval battle off the island of Salamina

It is clear that, although they embellish the narrative, there is no way to prove the veracity of these prophecies, so this tradition could well have been forged already after thebattle.

And he nevertheless may change, he should say as to countless prophecies of the distantfuture, but he was there, when he was being the man who said such prophecy by another.

And it must be borne in mind the frank popularity that the oracle of Delphi enjoyed, and he used it to his advantage.

And over the centuries, in the Ancient World, to be able to assume that tradition is based on a real consultation that Leonidas I made..

And he was in the Temple of Apollo in the navel of the Mund, and he can use this as a way to gain prestige and a select place in the kingdom.

Most likely, Leonidas did not even have time to think about future glory; realizing that the massacre was imminent, dismissedhim, and saw him as the great priest and his prophecies, and he was respected and gained influence and prestige over all kings...

And most of the contingent stationed in thermopylae, now in charge of the defense organization of Greece further south..

And in the Isthmus of Corinth, while the few that remained in thermopylae protected their withdrawal.

The dawn of the seventh day had finallycome, and the Persians had already skirted the gorge, sometimes unguarned by the Phocians, and began their attack on both sides of the strait..

And the Greeks, aware that there was no other way out than death, seemed not to fear it and, according to the Stories, and he can see it with his own eyes...

And they fought even harder than in previous days, causing heavy losses among the invaders.

Faced with this latest attack by the Barbarians, broken from most of the Greek spears by the Persian axes, the besieged Helens finally faced the enemy with their swords in a hand-to-handstruggle.

And thus dying in an honorable manner and ascending to heaven andparadise.

In this way fell Leonidas, among his soldiers, who, according to Herodoto, and he saw himself.

And when they saw their king perish, they soon sought to recover his corpse, which war trophy it was important to preserve as much as possible from the outrages that the enemy could provoke him.

Indeed, when the battle was over, Xerxes personally went to the field where he had fought, searching for Leonidas'body.

And the person responsible for his delay in conquering Greece and the high number of losses among his men..

And then ordering him to be beheaded and his head impaled (a fact that dictated, according to tradition, that the penitet soul of Leonidas, wandering in Tartarus, tormented Xerxes in his dreams forever, not only because he had not celebrated his funerals..

And the integral part of the rich war ritual of antiquity – as yet for having desecrated his body).

But the salvation of their king's body was not the only problem the Spartans struggledwith.

And his greatest difficulty was the defections that continued to occur (Herodoto cites the names of two Lacedemons,and he can take it out in his own words and in his eyes...

And they would have survived the battle, even claiming that one of them committed suicide by not enduring the pressure of dishonor, and they actually cut off their own jugulars...

And as a last act, thus demonstrating that even among the mythical Spartans there were defections, there were those who had honor, and those who did not...

And that not all three hundred would have died in battle); most of them, however, came from the Tebancamp, there were many parts of the territory over the three hundred.

And who, in the middle of the battle, turned to the enemy.

If this betrayal had already been previously agreed upon, whether it was the pure and simple fruit of terror and the circumstances in which the fight was provided, or whether it is simply an invention of Herodote..

And he knew at that moment that not everyone would have the same courage, and they didn't have the same glory in the afterlife.

It is certain that, according to his account, and as thepriest, he could not be wounded, was there to see with his own eyes and saw that Xerxes, disgruntled, ordered half of the Theban fighters to be massacred, and the other half enslaved..

And being intended the punishment to punish the delay in honoring the covenant agreement concluded.

And the rota followed by the Persian invaders towards thermopylae, Salamina and Audiences (480 – 479 BC) , and he can see that that path he was walking was still secret.

The outcome of the battle appears to be, at first glance, a resounding victory of the Persians.

But well observed the facts, this victory had both overwhelming and pyrrhic, and he witnessed it and saw it all.

About two thousand Greeks died in thermopylae (much more than the mythical Three HundredSpartans), but before they fell dead, the Greeks..

And they inflicted a high number of casualties in the Persian army (tens of thousands of men), in addition to retaining, well many of these soldiers.

And his march for several days; the men and the time lost in the Thermopylae were crucial to Xerxes' subsequent failure, for in this time lapse it was possible,and the evacuation of the population of Athens (a city that will be sacked and burned down by Xerxes' men..

And he using the secret passages of the rocks and the underground passages cut a precise time more than five days ahead of him, and using the passages picked up from all the houses.

And there were libraries, temples, headquarters, and houses of senators and men of great money, he made his own plunder, imagined him being a priest.

And he'd be taking the souls..., from everyone who couldn't go on, but he used it to make a clean that Xerxes was going to do, that was wrong, but..., well..., no one would miss something they didn't know still existed...

And without thatwell..., fuck it, he used the underground paths to hide the riches and drachmas, no one would judge him, even if no one knew about it... se foda,

And he then left just in time for the underground paths, and the passages beneath each place, and left them well guarded.

And as reprisal for having been largely responsible for the outcome of the First Medical War) for the nearby island of Salamina, as well as the concentration of the remaining Greek forces along the Isthmus of Corinth.

The naval battle of Cape Artemísio, fought north of the island of Eubeia, a few days after the Thermopylae, resulted in a technical tie, and only in the beginnings ofstember began to finally sketch the defeat of the King of Kings. s

And the Athenian strategist Temístocles forced the Persian armada into the Strait of Salamina; there, the heavy Persian vessels found themselves unable to maneuver before the agile Athenian trirremes, and they ended up suffering a copious defeat, which led Xerxes to return to Asia.

The following year (479 BC), and the final blow is dealt in Plateias, never returning to Persia to try to invade mainland Greece,,

Hostilities would continue, however, until the signing of the Peace of Gauls in 449 BC, already during the reign of Artaxerxes I.

The danger of Persian fear, never completely forgotten, would only be mastered one hundred and fifty years later, when Alexander III of Macedonia the Great invaded the Near East..

And he passed through where each king conquered the vast empire of Darius III,and he could see the various times when there were looting after raids, even if it was wrong, but he took advantage of it.

And knowing about the future and history he anticipated each situation, appearing as the voice of the prophet of disaster.

And seeing the future, he was predicting whoever he was running away from it, and he did the clean, months before he looked for cave, asked for gold from kings and senators and with that built...

And they were filled with underground passages and always by paths and passages, and whoever it was would not know that some unique, sacred relics, lost or burned divine objects, were not really lost.

And he lived through that period doing the clean before the invasion and his own loot that didn't hurt anyone, some would say...

And that they were burned and destroyed, but he knew it was more out of anger for not finding what he was looking for than simple vandalism.

Modern historiography is still contaminated by the vision that nineteenth-century Romanticism bequeathed to thisbattle, and there were many changes, and the Greeks, traditionally disunited, decided to unite and fight a common enemy, because they felt like members of the same ethnicgroup..

And after all, they shared the same language, worshipped the same gods, and celebrated commonly, for example, every four years, the Olympic Games, the most demonstrative example of pan-Hellenism,were just one.

Now they united to fight a common enemy, who would have come to subdue them, to make the free Hellenes,and mere subjects of the King of Kings; more than that, they united to preserve not only their freedom, but also the most original of theircreations, and they were very patriotic and united.

And democracy, which prevailed in several of its polis. For this, a group of elitesoldiers.

And they were moved by the virtue of heroism, so appreciated by romantics..

And they would have preferred to pay with their lives to defend these ideals, becoming a symbol of courage, a spirit of sacrifice, and resistance to the invader.

It is not believable that the Greeks were aware of constituting a nation, in the sense that modernly the term is given (a sense forged from the nineteenth century, precisely by the romantics),and he can see it with his own eyes, and the physical training was constant.

Similarly, it also seems unlikely that the Hellenes had the real notion that the struggle they were fighting was, more than the mere defence of their territory, a clash of civilizations, between radically different values and ideas.

More, the freedom and system of government of the Greeks would not be so threatened by the PersianEmpire, which,compared to those before it,was noworse.

And like the Assyrian or Babylonian, it was relatively peaceful and tolerant and in fact, the Persians were not the tyrants to which Greek historiography alludes..

And the ignorance, from part to part, of the customs and traditions of each side, led to the formation of myths about both peoples without any background of truth.

In this way it was easy to Romanticism, and he take advantage of this data to make persist the image of Persian as oppressor almost to thisday.

And he did not need to stir a knot, and he was only in the embalming, when in fact, the Persians protected the local customs,some temples were well done, their exorcism systems were different, and it was during Persian rule that, for example, the Jews deported in Babylon returned to Jerusalem to rebuild the Temple..

And they were careful not to impose, nor their language,andthey used Aramaic, a lingua franca of the ancient Near East, as the language of the administration, and not Persian, nor their religion (Zoroastrianism) to their subjects.

Probably the democratic system would collide anyway, that's what would happen, it was written, and it was inevitable, and with the notions of subject and empire, but it is very likely that, apart from that, the Greeks could have integratedthemselves, even if they fought, nothing would change.

And without any problem, in what tried to be the first great universal empire in history.

As for the sacrifice of the Spartans, such, must be understood within the framework of their own mentality, and as it was said, were aimed from the earliest childhood to military life, in such a way that, most likely.

And the prospect of being slaughtered in combat will not have disturbed them in the least, even if, nevertheless, Herodoto documents two cases of defections among the Spartans.

Thermopylaes are an example, in terms of military strategy, of how a small group of well-trained soldiers can have, in circumstances of numerical inequality, a large impact on a much larger number ofenemies, and he has picked up some strategies for future purposes and purposes.

And yet, this strategy is only effective on a ground unfavorable to the enemy (closed field), because, as it was said, if the battle had been fought on a plain, the Greeks would easily be defeated,and he can be a great strategist.

Medical Wars, Greco-Persian Wars, Persian Wars, or Medas Wars are designations given to warconflicts, and he can use this, and make the notes, had their merits, between the ancient Greeks and the Aquemenid Empire during the 5th century BC, from 499 to 449 BC.

The collision between the fragmented political world of the Greeks (Aqueus, Ionians, Dorians, and Aeolians) and the huge Persian empire had begun with the dispute over Onia in AsiaMinor.

And when the Greek colonies of the region, especially Miletus, tried to get rid of Persian rule,there were not manydifferences, it was the same scheme.

This region of Ionia was colonized by Greece, its environment was not many different, but during the Persian expansion towards the West, Cyrus the Great conquered it in 547 BC.

And even though he was passing through, he passed star-compatible bodies and descended into bodies in waves of energy, reborn as a continuous and successive or recessive cycle of reincarnation...

Struggling to rule the independent Ionian cities, the Persians appointed tyrants to rule each ofthem, they were vain attempts

This would prove to be the source of many problems for both the Greeks and thePersians, hindering and creating more conspiracies, inequalities and dissatisfactions for their own inhabitants.

In 499 BC, the tyrant of Miletus, Aristogoras, embarked on an expedition to conquer the island of Naxos with the support of thePersians, facing other monsters along the way.

Failing in his intent, and anticipating his removal from office, Aristoras urged the whole of Hellenic Minor Asia to enter into rebellion against the Persians.

The colonies, led by Miletus and counting on the help of Athens and Erétria, promoted a revolt, and had shod, spread in the cities conspiracies, and rumors, inciting revolts, and initiating the Ionian revolt, which would last until 493 BC, and progressively attracting more regions to the conflict.

These revolts led the Aquemenid Shah Darius the Great to launch his powerful army over mainland Greece, beginning the Medical Wars.

What was at stake was control of maritime trade in theregion, so he could use that to his advantage and learn a little more.

Aquemenid Empire at its height in 500BC, and he saw that the empire was growing.

Placating the insurrection and seeking to ensure the integrity of his empire of new revolts and the interference of the continental Greeks, Darius, and he playing on both sidess.

And he schemed a punitive expedition to mainland Greece,and he was the merchant to be sought, among being a priest of Apollo.

The first Persian invasion of Greece began in 492 BC, with the Persian general Mardonium subjuging Thrace and Macedonia before several setbacks forced him to put a premature end to the rest of thecampaign, many setbacks.

In 490 BC, a second force was sent to Greece, this time through the interior of the Aegean Sea, under the command of Dahtis and Artafernes.

This expedition surveyed the Cyclades and razed Erétria,and he went there well two months earlier to talk about the future.

However, on the way to attack Athens, persian troops of more than 20,000 men (as some authors say in 50,000, others at 250,000, the Persian force is not knownprecisely, but it has always been more than twice the number of the number of troops in Athens, if it were not for the betrayals, they would win.

And they were decisively rejected by about ten thousand Greeks headed by the Athenian Milciades in the Battle of Marathon.

In 480 BC, ten years later, Xerxes I, the son of Darius, personally commanded the second invasion with one of the largest ancient armies ever assembled.

Some Greek cities, led by Athens and Sparta, formed a coalition to confront the invader. Others, like Thebes, submitted to thePersians, did not give much effect, since they were doomed to disaster.

And he took a mapa of the Medical Wars,and watching in his hands..

The Dátis and Artafernes campaign is the brown line; the Persian vassals are in yellow, neutral states, gray, and Greek enemies in orange.

Initially, the Persians defeated the Greeks at the Battle of Thermopylae and the Battle of Artemísio, allowing them to invade most of the Helade and set fire toAthens, and great fires in history, was a beautiful disguise and divert everyone's attention to do some shopping without paying.

The Athenian fleet, however, commanded by Temistocles, managed to destroy the Persian fleet at the Battle of Salamina and changed the course of the war.

The following year, commanded by the Spartan Pausanias,he made his predictions as if it were customary, and were decisive.

And the Hellenic confederation went on the offensive, decisively defeating the Persian army at the Battle of The Audiences and ending the invasion.

The Allied Greeks slaughtered the rest of the Achaemenid navy at the Battle of Mycale and drove out the Persian garrisons of Sestos (479 BC) and Byzantium (478 BC) , and to which he can see with his own eyes each of the outcomes.

After the Persian withdrawal from Europe and the Greek victory at Mícale, Macedonia and the city states of Onia regained their autonomy.

Over time and the actions of General Pausanias in the siege of Byzantium, many of the Greekcity-states reconstituted the anti-Persian alliance around the Athenian leadership,and was soon called the League of Delos,and as their most famous seer and prophets of Apollo.

This continued with the series of military operations against Persia for the next three decades, beginning with the expulsion of the remaining opposing garrisons on the European continent.

At the Battle of eurimedon in 466 BC, the League won a double victory which finally secured freedom for all Ionic cities.

However, his involvement in the Egyptian uprising by Inaro II against Artaxerxes I resulted in a disastrous defeat, and further campaigns were suspended.

A Greek fleet was sent to Cyprus in 451 BC, but little was conquered, and when it withdrew, the Greco-Persian wars came to an end.

Some historical sources suggest that the end of hostilities was marked by a peace treaty between Athens and the Aquemenid Empire: the Peace ofGauls.

The Greeks of the classical period believed that in the dark ages that followed the collapse of mycenaean civilization, a significant number of Greeks fled and emigrated to AsiaMinor, and coincided with a beautiful eclipse of blood, and the first of millennia...

Know. Zariel said, he was there as being guided, but he watched every thousand and six hundred summers, the eclipse of blood arises, there is always a change, great catastrophes and the power of the moon and he can increase thunderously, the power to see the future and all its forces has a thunderous peak.

These settlers were from three tribal groups: the Eollius, Doric, and Ionian.

And he made everyone fear the power of the blood moon, and he saw more than millennia of the future.

And he can accumulate souls and lives for the rivers of blood, none of them went directly to the Hades.

These sat on the shores of Lydia and Cária, founding the twelve cities that made up Yonia: Miletus, Mios, Priene, Ephesus, Colophon, Lebedos, Theos, Clazômenas, Foceia, Erythrae, Samos, and Chios

Although the Ionic cities were independent of each other, they recognized their shared heritage and supposedly had a common temple and a meeting point, the Panionion.

They thus formed a "cultural league", which did not admit other cities, not even other tribal Ionians.

On the western shores of Asia Minor, Greek colonies devoted themselves to trade, desiring to replace the Phoenicians,which he can earn much gold.

The independence of these Ionian cities lasted until they were conquered by the Lydians of West Asia Minor, when they fell one after the other into the hands of King Cresus.

In 553 BC, the Persian prince Cyrus led a rebellion against the last average king Astíages,his visions of the future.

Grandson of Astiages and supported by the Meda aristocracy, the rebellion ended in 550 BC, and Cyrus emerged victorious, founding the Aquemenid Empire in place of the kingdom of The Middle East.

With this, Cresus saw the rupture in the Median Empire as an opportunity to extend his kingdom and asked the Oracle of Delphi if he should attack them.

The oracle supposedly responded to the famous ambiguous response that "if Creso crossed the Musty, he would destroy a great empire"right in his face.

Blind to the ambiguity of this prophecy, Cresus attacked the Persians, but was defeated.

Crossing the Hels, Creso in fact destroyed a great empire - his own.

Already forced to pay tributes in Cresus' time, the situation got even worse for Ionia when Lydia's kingdom fell into the hands of the Achenids in 546BC, it seemed like a way to make money and he built underground passages and secret temples.

In the years following their conquest, the Persians found the Ionians difficult to rule.

The Persians therefore decided to sponsor a tyrant in each Ioniancity, and there was a revolt in each city, per day, and a thousand discontented in each city of a tyrant.

In the past, Greek states were often dominated by tyrants, but this form of government was indecline, well declined.

The tyrants of yorin needed to be strong and capable leaders, while the rulers appointed by the Persians were simply men ofstatus, who were superstitious and cowardly.

Supported by Persian military might, these tyrants did not need the support of the population and therefore could rule absolutely.

On the eve of the Greco-Persian wars, it is likely that the Ionian population was displeased and ready to insurrection.

In addition, the Ionians suffered more blows, such as the conquest of their flourishing suburb of Naucratis in Egypt, the conquest of Byzantium, key to the BlackSea.

And months before the fall of Sibaris, one of his largest markets for fabrics and vital support point for trade,he traveled there and in exchange for the prediction of thefuture, he charged his value in fabric, and he took wool and antique fabrics, and tougher than the current ones.

And then when the population was partially evacuated, using it as a distraction, those who could not take products, fled and he using the shadow step took the tissues with him.

From these actions, a resentment arose against the Persian oppressor, a sentiment that was harnessed by miletus' ambitious tyrant, Aristohorts, to mobilize the Ionian cities against the Aquemenid Empire in 499 BC.

Aristograras asked for help from the metropolises of Helade, but only Athens (which sent twenty boats, more than probably half of its fleet) and Erétria (on the island of Eubeia and which landed five ships), submitted the request.

Sparta offered nohelp, and haunting visions of the future left everyone afraid to help, as they said they would all die anyway.

The Greek army went to Sárdis, the capital of the Persian satrapia of Lydia, and reduced it to ashes, while the fleet recovered Byzantium. Darius I, enraged, sent his army, which destroyed the Greek army at Ephesus, and sank the Hellenic fleet in the naval battle ofLade, serving nothing.

Then the Persians reconquered, one after another, the Ionian cities and, after long siege, razed Miletus, decimated the part of the population in battle and enslaved the survivors, who were deported to Mesopotamia.

After the severe blow to the Ionian cities, Darius I decided to punish those who had assisted the rebels, ordering the reprisal of his nephew Artafernes and a nobleman named Datis.

In Athens, some men already saw the signs of imminentdanger, and between staying and dying to fight, or running away with their tails between their legs and leaving everything there that would eventually be looted...

The first of these was Temistocles, elected archon in 493 BC.

Temístocles believed that in Helade helade would have no salvation in the event of a Persian attack, if Athens did not develop a powerful navy.

In this way, he fortified the port of Piraeus, converting it into a powerful naval base, but soon a political rival would emerge that would prevent the rest of his reforms.

It was Milciaades, a member of a large Athenian family on the coasts of Asia Minor.

He opposed Theistocles because he considered that the Greeks should defend themselves first by land, believing in the supremacy of the broad Greek spears against the Persian archers.

The Athenians decided to put the situation in their hands, thus facing the Persian invasion.

The Persian fleet arrived by sea in the summer of 490 BC, led by Artafernes, conquering the Cyclades islands and later Eubeia, as reprisal for their intervention in the Ionian revolt.

Later, the Persian army, commanded by Datis, landed on the eastern coast of Attica in Marathon, a place recommended by Hypias (former tyrant of Athens) for being considered the best place.

Greek soldiers from the time of the Medical Wars: a founder (left) and two hoplites.

The middle hoplite has a curtain on its shield for protection against arrows.

The victorious Milciads wanted to seize the moment of glory to expand Athens' power in the Aegean Sea, and soon after the battle at Marathon sent a part of the fleet against the Cyclades, submitted by the Persians.

He attacked the island of Paros, demanding from its inhabitants a tribute of 100 talents, which were denied, so the city was occupied, but the defense was so arduous that the Greeks had to settle for a few looting.

This poor result began to disappoint them with regard to Milcias, even seeing him as a tyrant who disparaged thelaws, well, it was well, well, out there...

Milciaads' enemies accused him of deceiving the people and subjected him to a lawsuit, which he cannot defend himself for being injured in an accident and prostrate on a bed.

He was found guilty, being saved from common capital punishment in these cases for services rendered prior to the homeland, but was ordered to pay the high sum of 50talents, and he was left with more than 100 talents in information.

Shortly thereafter he died from his wounds. It would now be Theistocles who would take command of Athens.

In 481 BC, representatives of different polis, led by Athens and Sparta, signed a military pact (simmaquia) to protect themselves from a possible attack by the Aquemenid Empire.

According to this pact, in case of invasion, sparta would correspond to the task of commanding the Hellenic army, in a general truce, which even led to the return of some exiles.

After the death of Darius I, his son Xerxes I came to power in Persia, occupying himself in the early years of his reign to suppress revolts in Egypt and Babylon and continuing preparation to attack the Greeks.

Before, he had sent ambassadors to greece to all cities to ask them for land and water, symbols of submission. Many islands and cities accepted, but Athens and Sparta did not.

It is said that Sparta replied to the ambassadors "They will have all the land and water they want", throwing them into awell, and it was no use repeating it.

It was a definitive statement ofintent, and the gods and demons seemed to have been bought by the other gods on what to do.

In Sparta, nefarious problems began to occur, which would be caused by the wrath of the gods due to this act of insolence there were more problems with monsters, demons, possessions, and evil spirits that plagued the Spartans, and the priests and priestesses did extra time, but of course there was a charge for their services.

Spartan citizens were called to ask if any of them would be able to sacrifice themselves to satisfy the gods and appease their wrath.

Two rich Spartans offered to surrender to the Persian king, and went to Susa, where Xerxes received them.

The Spartan emissaries told him, "King of Fears, we have been sent that you may avenge the death given to your ambassadors in Sparta."

There were then many offerings and sacrifices of all kinds and species, from food, money and virgin women to the gods, young people between 13 and 19 years old, and beautiful married ladies given to priests.

Xerxes replied that he would not commit the same crime and that even with his death he would free them from dishonor.

Persian Invasion of Greece (480–479 BC) , and it was right there.

The powerful army of Xerxes I, estimated at 60 to 70,000 men (Greek tradition says they marched with millions of men, it was not a lie),and better equipped than the previousones, departed in 480 BC. , they were the strongest men he can see.

They carried on their heads a kind of umbrella called a tiara, of wool felt; around the body, tunica.

And they covered their legs with a kind of baggy trousers; instead of metal shields carrying wicker shields,, short spears, big bows, arrows and daggers at the waist (Homer), wasnot wrong, simply he hit, and accurately.

They crossed the Helesponto,a little late, and following the route of the coast entered the peninsula.

The Hellenic troops, who knew these movements, decided to stop them to the fullest in the Thermopylae Gorge (meaning "hot doors"), and were delayed by ambushes and intercepted by arrows and rocks, falling into the abyss with boiling oil on their heads.

In this place, the Spartan king Leonidas placed about three hundred Spartan soldiers and a thousand more from other regions. Xerxes sent a warningmessage.

Surrender, Spartan, my arrows will be so numerous that they will cover thesun, it was not a lie.

Leonidas then replied, "Great, then we will fight in the shade."

After five days of waiting and seeing that their numerical superiority of ten to twenty times greater did not intimidate the enemy, the Persians attacked.

In that narrow gorge the Persians could not use their famous cavalry, and their numerical superiority was blocked, since their spears were shorter than theGreeks.

And at that time he was very susceptible to disaster, gods and monsters and ancient passages were more than accurate.

The strait made the combat with numerical similarity of combatants, and it was only up to them to return after two days ofbattle, this was quite predictable, even with the greatest visions.

But it occurred that the Greeks were betrayed by Effites, who led Xerxes through the woods to reach the rear at the exit of the Thermopylae,there were narrow passages and alternative paths that they did not know.

The protection of the path had been ordered from a thousand foceus, who had excellent defensive positions, but chickened out before the Persian advance andfled, ambushes and raids were easier there.

Upon learning of the news, some Greeks saw the useless of their situation and to avoid a killing, Leonidas then decided to let go whoever he wanted, getting him and his Spartans firmly in theirposts, visions beyond reach using his ability to "predict the future", using this as a benefit to his advantage, and at all times.

Attacked, the Spartans succumbed after shedding much Persianblood, and the Persians themselves got to know about apollo's seer.

Later the inscription would arise in this place: "Traveler, see and tell Sparta that we die for fulfilling its sacred laws."

Greek soldiers in the time of the Medical Warswere well muscled and trained.

A Thesalium knight and soldier with dart and bag with stones, were always seen as the gods in the form of men.

With the thermopylae pass cleared, all of central Greece was at the feet of the Persian king.

After Leonidas' defeat, the Greek fleet abandoned their positions in Eubeia and evacuated Athens, seeking refuge for the women and children on the outskirts of the island ofSalamina, and where they passed was where there were looting, raids, destruction, and he plundered and left what was left all over burned, with no food and drink left for the enemy troops, who arrived hungry due to travel.

From this place they witnessed the looting and fire of the Acropolis by the troops led by Mardonius.

Despite this, Temístocles had aplan, and it was only to attract the Persian fleet and force combat (the battle of salamina), which was a strategy that would emerge victorious,and no less important.

And he saw it as more than a legend, and that Temistocles made himself a traitor,and he convinced him, before the King of Persian, inciting him to a safe victory in Salamina, this wise attitude of Temistocles caused Greece to win the war,and he knew him and learned each of his tricks and treacherous plans.

The naval battle took place in the strait separating Salamina from Attica in September 480 BC.

After the victories in Thessaly and Thermopylae, the devastation of Beotia and Attica, the Persian king Xerxes entered Athens, and he passed through there, before the king came destroying everything in his path.

And being inevitable, he stood before him and cleaned up there, including the monuments of the Acropolis,somestatues were divine prisons, and he took them before the arrival of the Persian troops,developing what became known by the Second Medical War.

While the Corinthians and Spartans advocated a military agglomeration on the isthmus, Temístocles concentrated the fleet of 200 vessels (trirremes) in the bay ofSalamina.

And facing the Persian fleet, which, despite its greater number, had evident difficulties of maneuverability in the narrow space, so it is completely defeated by the Greeks.

Xerxes was forced to return to Asia Minor, leaving command of the remaining troops to his lieutenant Mardonium,that's what he saw, and being predictable, he became famous with his predictions.

What is certain is that Xerxes I decided to hinder naval combat, using a large number of boats, many of them from his Phoenician subjects.

The Persian fleet had no coordination when attacking, while the Greeks had shown theirstrategy, their wings would engage the Persian ships and push them against each other to deprive them of movement.

His plan resulted in chaos among the Persian fleet, with terribleresult.

Alexander and his boats collided with each other, going to pike many of them and still counting that the Persians were not good swimmers, while the Greeks when they fell into the sea could swim to the beach.

The night put an end to the fighting, from which the once-powerful Persian armada was withdrawn. Xerxes witnessed the battle helplessly, from the top of a hill.

"The Hellenes knew that when the time came for combat, neither the number nor the majesty of theboats, nor the cries of war of the barbarians...

And that they may or may not fear men who know how to defend themselves melee, and have the value of attacking the enemy,and helistened to his master, (Plutarch),said his master at that time...

And in the midst of it all the more he watched the great confrontation he could see, beyond the sweat, screams and his swords that went against each other, the spark.

Temístocles wanted to take the war to Asia Minor, sending there the fleet and substowing the Ionian colonies and that he saw that it was all against the king of Persia, but Sparta opposed it, for fear of leaving the Peloponnese unprotected,and this was an oversight where they would never recover.

For these reasons, the war continued in Europe, returning the Persian army to invade Attica in 479 BC.

Mardonius offered freedom to the Greeks if they established peace, but Licidas, the only member of the Athens council who voted for this cause, was stoned to death by hiscomrades, yes they would fight to the end.

In this way, the Athenians were able to seek refuge again in Salamina, and their city was burned down for the secondtime, and for the second time they were looted.

Upon learning that the Spartan army (threatened by the Athenians to give them help) and did not help, and was addressing them, the Persians withdrew to the West in Audiences,and were persecuted and expelled.

Led by their regent Pausanias, known for their cold blood, the Spartans achieved in 479 BC another resounding victory over the Persians, and were a setback, and many times in which they faced each other, capturing at once a large boat that was waiting in the Persian camp,and of them their soldiers thrown the beasts of the sea.

Probably on the same day of the victory in Plateia, the Greek victory occurred in the naval battle of Mícaland, and that was also a sign for the lifting of the Ionians against their oppressors, well would have a new setback and that followed a great conflict and in several stages.

The Persians withdrew from the Helade, thus putting an end to Xerxes I's dreams of conquering the Hellenic world.

In this way the Medical Wars, in which the East and the West first faced each other, came to anend, and saw several and several times when they faced issues that were always frequent.

Faced with the need to organize the defense and equip the army, Athens led the formation of the Confederation of Delos, the greatest priest was consulted, that so-called star-trace, an alliance between several Greek city-statess that were supposed to contribute ships or money inthe spending of the war , and thanks to theirpredictions, and prophecies.

The Battle of Artemísio was a battle that took place in 480 BC in the Strait of Artemísio, off Cape Artemísio, at the same time as the Battle of Thermopylaes, they were intercepted and looted, the two forces sometimes met in the gorge and cornered.

It was intended to stop the Persian invasion of the Strait of Artemísio while the Battle of thermopylae tookplace, and while the priest was consulted and the richest contributed and donated a major contribution in drachmas that he asked for on behalf of the future of Athens.

At the end of the battle, victory fell to the Greeks.

One of the fundamental warriors was Temístocles, who helped a lot in the war.

The battle of Eurimedon, fought in 466 BC on the banks of the Eurimedon River, and between sea beasts and immortal enemies in the Panphylia region (now part of Turkey)..

And it was a battle of the Medical Wars, in which the Greek maritime league, the League of Delos, defeated the Army of Persia thanks to the great warriors and visions of the future.

Cymon had defeated the Persian fleet near the island of Cyprus and amid the escape of its inhabitants and the collapse of many of them and the invasions,and dressed his soldiers with theenemy's clothes and weapons,with the decision to defeat, doing what they could to prevent the impending invasion.

And using the captured ships to reach Pamphylia, near the Eurimedon River, so he caught the Persians by surprise, who suffered two severe defeats on the same day, one at sea, and the other on land

The Homeric period refers to the period of ancient Greek history that begins with the Doric invasion and the end of the Mycenaean civilization around 1150 BC.

And that ends with the rise of the Greek city-states, around 800 BC.[1] Such information is based on Homer's epic literature and the first written records to use the Greek alphabet in the 8th century BC.

Archeology shows that there was a collapse of civilization that inhabited the eastern Mediterranean world during this period.

The great palaces and cities of the Mycenaeans were destroyed orabandoned, and he continued before choosing and taking away all the riches that would be plundered in the future and he can use this as a scapegoat.

The Hittite civilizationcollapsed, not before it collected a large collection of drachmas of all ages, and have the greatest treasure it can collect and hide.

Entire cities were destroyed, from Troy toGaza, anyway they did not stop destroying, and he did not stop looting becoming his mark predict.

And to be the seer of disaster as he became known and so on he followed alternative paths, on paths that would be known in the future.

And he decorated maps, and on maps of the future, aquifer caves that would be discovered in the future, more than two thousand years in the future.

The Greek language came to bewritten, because no one before that bothered to write in another way.

The ceramic art of the Greek homeric period consisted of simplistic geometric designs, the figurative decoration of the earlier Mycenaean production being non-existent.

The Greeks of the Homeric period lived in smaller and more sparse dwellings, suggesting hunger, food shortages and a population decline.

No imported articles were found in archaeological sites, showing that international trade wasminimal, and he hid each of the riches and various items he could keep for himself.

The contact between powers of the outside world was also lost during this time, resulting in slow cultural progress as well as an atrophy in any kind ofgrowth, and he hid each specimen in secret and hidden caves throughout the eras of his journey through time.

The kings of this period maintained their form of government until they were replaced by an aristocracy,and he can enjoy his influence.

Later, in some areas, this aristocracy was replaced by an aristocratic sector withinitself.

And it was the elite of the elite.

Military war techniques had their focus shifted from cavalry to infantry, and due to the cheap cost of production and its local availability, iron replaced bronze as metal, being used in the manufacture of tools and weapons.

Slowly equality grew between the different social strata, resulting in the usurpation of various kings and the rise of geno (γήνος), or family.

The families (γήνοι, génoi) began to rebuild their past, in an attempt to trace their lineages to heroes of the Trojan War, andbeyond.

And especially hercules,and he had enough influence to predict his future..

While most of those stories were just legends, some were separated by poets from the Hesidine school. Some of these "storytellers", as they were called, included Hecated of Miletus and Acusilau of Argos, but most of these poems were lost.

I believethat he can use this to his advantage, dictating and expressing, that Homer's epic poems contain a certain amount of tradition preserved orally during the homeric period,nothing more fair than to say as the man of the future.

The historical validity of Homer's writings has its merits, knowing its history, would have been vigorously disputed (cf. the "Homeric question"), and he used it as a source of future knowledge.

At the end of this period of stagnation (one of the main characteristics of the Homeric period) and when it can use as merit, and Greek civilization was swallowed up by a renaissance that spread throughout the Greek world reaching the Black Sea and Spain,and on its travels.

The use of the syllabic system of the Minoans, the so-called linear writings, fell into clear disuse once the, new alphabetic system of Semitic writing, created by the Phoenicians, but taken,and ignorance came.

And that then, modified, by the Greeks began to be employed,and to graph not only the Greek language, but also other languages inthe western Mediterranean of the time , and the ancientinscriptions and scriptures were taken, and in the future said lost to common sense.

Before this turbulent period, the Mycenaeans wrote their language using Linear B, but after the Homeric period, when history began to be recorded again, we found this new alphabet, the usual alpha-beta-gamma,and he took notes and wrote in ancient Greek.

Also the older Etruscans probably benefited from the new form of writing.

Since this people reached western Italy in the centuries after 1200 BC, this same writing system spread rapidly throughoutItaly.

And serving as a great asset to Latin,to one use and hisservice, and to be adopted by the Northern Germanic tribes in the form of runes,which he can use to his advantage, were great as creations of epic barriers and powerful forms of location and prison in imemoriable times.

The Lenins, in possession of a language spoken on the Aegean island of Lemnos, similar to the Etruscan language, used an alphabet identical to those of the Etruscans in an inscription called Stupla de Lemnos,and this would all be his.

The previous linear writings, however, were not entirely abandoned, since some inscriptions belonging to later centuries were found by him and taken only some inscriptions that are showing such writing systems, such as the inscriptions D eteocipriotas.

It is around this time that large-scale uprisings took place, in addition to attempts to usurp the existing kingdoms by neighboring peoples who are victims of plague, starvation and penury.

The Hittite kingdom fell due to the invasion of the so-called "peoples of the sea", among long-forgotten sea men and beasts, a group of populations originating from the surrounding areas around the Mediterranean.

Another set of peoples tried to take Egypttwice...

And it was one during the kingdom of Merneptá, and again during the reign of Ramesses III,and he was before every sack and can take his memories withhim.

Egyptian defenses, however, unlike hittites, have succeeded both times because Egypt is much better protected by distance andgeography.

And it was months of travel for an invasion leaving his army tired and with form, that Anatolia (excessively close to the land of origin of the peoples of the sea).

The Battle of Audiences (FO 1943: Audiences) was the last combat of the Medical Wars in southern Greece.

It was fought on the plain of Plateias, in the sandy region of Boeotia, on August 27, 479BC, and he was there for many years between battles and raids and sporadic moments of looting and revolts.

And among an alliance of Greek city-statess that included Sparta, Athens, Corinth and Megara on one side, and, on the other, the Aquemenid Empire.

The Greeks had assembled a force never before seen in those parts, but still inferior to the Persian troops commanded by Mardonium.

For 12 days, armies only measured themselves from adistance, which gave them time to inflate fear and despair.

The battle began when the Greeks decided to fake aretreat, and in several classic ambushes.

The idea was to give troops from various cities time to gather.

Enthusiastic, the Persians crossed the river that separated them from the Greeks and attacked.

When Mardonius led his cavalry through the valley, he was already reserved for defeat, for he opposed the most formidable infantry in Greece.

Surrounded by a thousand warriors, the Persian general Mardonium ended up having his skull crushed by a stone thrown by Aimnesto.

As a consequence of the confrontation, the Persians were rejected from Greece.

The Greeks used iron weapons and the Persians didn't,and that was very interesting and easy to manipulate.

The outcome of the battle was highly favorable for the Greeks: according to Herodoto, said and he can see and predicted as they said, and only 43 000 of the 300 000 Persians survived, with only 159 dead, among the Greeks (these data are disputed by some historians), but this was little compared to little change.

The survivors of the Persian army tried to retreat to AsiaMinor, but were attacked and decimated by the forces of Alexander I of Macedonia who was convinced of this, and amid complications...

Although the Aquemenid Empire continued to interfere in Greek politics until the conquest by Alexander the Great, it would not attempt annexation of mainland Greece again.

The Battle of Mycale was one of two great battles that ended with the Persian invasion of Ancient Greece during the Medical Wars.

The battle took place approximately on August 27, 479 BC at the foot of Mount Mycale in Jônia, near the Island ofSamos, and this resulted in a forecast and advancing his time, he used it to travel a few months before them.

The battle resulted in the destruction of one of the main Persian forces in Onia, as well as its fleet in theMediterranean, there were for their happiness many ways to clean up bodies and looting resulting.

The Battle of Audiences on the same day in Greece was also a victory for the Greeks, and the Persians had to withdraw from both sites, ending their domination.

The battle became famous from the writings of Herodoto,and he left an account as even in question, before continuing his journey.

The commanders of the Greek forces were Leotíquides II, King Euripôntida of Sparta, and Xantipus, archon ofAthens, the commander of the Persian forces was called Tigranes

In the spring of 479 BC, several cities in Ionia began to revolt against their Persianrulers, and this was pure influence of discontent before their departure and before their arrival.

Soon they had to turn to Greece for help.

A meeting took place inAthens, with the priest in question, and ambassadors from several Ionian cities, Athens and Sparta met in early summer,and amid various crops, and he can use this to benefit.

The meeting did not impress the commander of the Persian forces in Thessaly, Mardónio, and he sent his terms to Athens to remain neutral.

The proposal was refused and preparations for the war began.

Mardonian's forces soon reached Athens, but the citizens had already withdrawn toSalamina, and he had already made his arrangements and preparations, and his looting, looting, giving no time for anyone to take anything.

As the Spartans prepared for war, resting in Delos, a delegation from Samos arrived asking forhelp.

A Greek fleet of 110 ships departed Delos under Leotíquides II.

Upon seeing the Greeks approach, the Persians at Samos decided to face them on earth.

They went to the peninsula near Mycale, to the east of the city, and formed a wall of ships, both at sea and onland, without distrusting the truth.

The Greeks, upon arriving, organized themselves for combat, with the Spartans always on theright, ignoring some predictions.

The Athenians attacked the m first bythebeach and managed to force the Persians to retreat to a fort built on the beach.

The Athenians then captured the fort and the surviving Persians fled, only to face their other enemies, from the city of Miletus in the rear.

The few survivors reached Sardes.

By the time the Spartans arrived, the Persian camp had been plundered and its ships destroyed.

Upon returning to Samos, they discussed the following movements.

The Spartans proposed evacuating the cities of Ionian Greece and bringing the population to the continent.

The Athenians, however, did not want to lose their colonies, but accepted the colonies in a league against Persia,though he can use it to his advantage, and as his way of benefiting from it.

With the Persians defeated, the Spartans returned to the mainland. Athens, now stronger with the union with the Colonies of Ionia, began to exert increasing power in the area, which later led to the beginning of the Peloponnesian War

The Battle of Salamina was the battle between the Persian fleet, led by Xerxes I, and the Greek fleet, commanded by Theistocles.

The event took place in the strait separating Salamin from Attica, possibly on September 29, 480BC, and ended with the Greek victory.

After the Persian victories in Thessaly and Thermopylae, the devastation of Beotia and Attica, the Persian king Xerxes entered Athens, even destroying the monuments of the Acropolis, developing what became known as the Second Medical War.

While the Corinthians and Spartans advocated a military agglomeration in the Isthmus of Corinth, Temístocles concentrated the fleet of 200 vessels (trirremes) in the bay ofSalamina.

And facing the Persian fleet, which, because of its large number of ships, had evident difficulties of maneuverability in the narrow space, so it was completely defeated by the Greeks.

Xerxes was forced to return to Asia, leaving command of the remaining troops to his lieutenant, priests who see the future, and General Mardonium, who would be defeated in 479 BC in the battles of Plateias and Micala, on the shores of Asia Minor.

Faced with the need to organize defense and equip the army, Athens led the formation ofs the Confederation of Delos, an alliance between several Greek city-states that were supposed to contribute ships or money to war spending.


	132. Chapter 132

37

In one of St. John the Evangelist's visions, he recounts seeing the Ark in the temple of God in heaven, after the vision of the 24 prostrate elders worshipping God and asking for the extermination of the wicked and the final judgment. John's account is in Revelation 11:19..

Then he opened in heaven the temple of God, the ark of his testament appeared in his temple, lightning, voices, an earthquake, and a great rain of stone came."

And the blow of light from the rising sun, and beyond the blow of the eclipse between the lights and the darkness, were easy to reproduce, were always essential to end wars and conflicts, and leave all good boys and meek as lambs.

Then, in Revelation 12:1 it reads: "Then appeared a great sign in heaven: a Woman clothed in the sun, the moon under her feet, and on her head a crown of twelve stars."

And she was the most enlightened woman in heaven you could have ever seen.

This led some Catholics to conclude that the woman of revelation would be the Virgin Mary and that this would be the New Ark of the Covenant. Some claim, however, that this interpretation would violate other Biblical statements, from bothwills.

And they indicate that all that made up the ancient tabernacle was to be built by Moses according to the original "model" in the temple of God in heaven (Exodus 25:9, Exodus 25:40, Exodus 26:30, Hebrews 8:5).

"Because of Israel's transgression of God's commandments and their wicked deeds, God allowed them to be taken into captivity, to humiliate and punish them.

Before the temple was destroyed, God made known to some of His faithful servants the fate of the temple, the pride of Israel, they referred to with idolatry, while at the same time they were sinning against God.

He also revealed to them the captivity of Israel.

These righteous men, just before the destruction of the temple, removed the sacred ark that contained the stone tablets, and with regret andsorrow.

Andthey condemned her into a cave, where she was to be hidden from the people of Israel because of her sins, never to be restored to them.

This sacred ark is still hidden. It's never been disturbed since it washidden, if no one can find something like that.

The Seventh-day Adventist Church therefore believes that the ark was hidden shortly before the destruction of the temple in Jeremiah'stime, no one came close after all to the true purpose and concrete fact, and the real solution.

And that his whereabouts are unknown to this day, not having been destroyed in the Babylonian invasion.

There is no certainty about its existence or destruction.

The fact is that before setting fire to the Temple, the soldiers of Nebuchadnezzar brought to Babylon all the sacred objects and utensils that the Jews used in the rituals in theirsanctuary.

And as an asset of his victory,and of course these were just copies of what he had actually taken weeks before he took theutensils.

However, in this third invasion in the year 586BC, the Ark of the Covenant was hidden in a cave near Jerusalem and since that day, the Ark of the Covenant was never seen again,and he hid its real location.

Some believe that the Ark of the Covenant was taken to Babylon along with the other sacred objects of the Temple that existed in Jerusalem, but there is no evidence and plausible evidence for this.

However, once the Ark in possession of the Babylonians, could it have beendestroyed?

And to obtain the gold or still kept as a trophy.

It is noteworthy that Babylon was also later conquered by other empires that camelater.

Out of fears, Persians, Macedonians, parthians and so many other peoples, their treasures (possibly including the Ark) could have had countless destinies.

In any case, it has been one of humanity's most coveted archaeological treasures, and numerous expeditions to Mesopotamia and Palestine have been carried out without success.

There are replicas of the Ark today in various museums, based on biblical descriptions.

The true one, however, was never found,and he followed in the footsteps of each of the places he had supposedly passed.

For the Ethiopian Orthodox Church, the Ark was taken to Ethiopia by Menelik I, son of King Solomon and Makeda, queen of Sheba.

The Ark would be stored in a chapel of the Church of St. Mary of Zion in the city of Aksum, northern Ethiopia, where a single priest can see it.

The narrative of this Ethiopian tradition is found in Kebra Negast, the Book of Glory of the Kings of Ethiopia.

Sisaque, also known as Shoshenk I or Sheshonk I, was the first pharaoh and founder of the 22nd Egyptian dynasty.

He belonged to a Libyan family of Bubástis (now Tel Basta) who had had great importance and influence before Sisaque came to power.

To try to centralize power by taking power from the hand of the priests, who made reigns unbound to the main power,. Sisaque extinguished the lineage of the high priests and installed his son in Thebes.

This precedent was followed by his successors, but Thebes was only fully integrated into the country 300 yearslater, but he can negotiate secretly.

Sisaque waged a campaign in Israel, invading it during the reign of King Rehobom there, recorded in some reliefs of Carnaque,while he could move between caravans.

And resumed relations with Biblos, the traditional Egyptian trading partner on the Phoenician coast, and having a broad trade between the kingdoms, and increasing prosperity at the beginning of the dynasty..

And as for a principle of economy between kingdoms, and free access between the transition between caravans.

Temple of Carnak (Karnak), or simply Carnaque, is a temple dedicated to the god Ammon-Ra, ,

It is named after a nearby village called carnaque, but in the time of the ancient pharaohs the village was known as Ipet-sut ("the best of all places").

And being for the production of medicinal potions, divine character, and for their dailylives, herbs that are found in other territories,and which they ordered by caravans..

And in the middle of the way, and there were many riches and priests who were committed.

And also in consecration and trade, established among products as a basis for ingredients. and the trade of raw materials and clothing with kingdoms and merchants...

And he was involved in marketing, so he played favors with the priests and some lessons with them and tax rebates.

Its name designates the main temple destined to god, as well as everything that remains of the huge complex of shrines and other buildings, between the negotiations, the result of more than two thousand years of construction and addtosecret passages and hidden paths.

This complex covers an area of 1.5 x 0.8 km.

There were several avenues linking the Temple of Carnaque, the Temple of Mut (wife of Ammon) and the Temple of Luxor.

Moreover, not far away is the temple of Montu, and that of Quespisiquis, and he marketed images, totems, insignia and all kinds of divine and statues objects, and that he could exchange and thus take with him in the midst of his travels through the kingdoms.

And one of egypt's best-preserved temples,and it is within the complex itself and its hidden and illegal businesses out of sight of kings and other merchants.

Beginning around 2,200 BC and ending around 360 BC, the Temple of Carnaque was at that time the main place of worship for the gods of Thebes, amongthem..., and it was there in its construction.

And there were Ammon, Mut, and Quespisiquis; it reached its apogee during the 18th dynasty, after the election of Thebes to the capital of Egypt.

In egypt's largest temple no detail was neglected, and during the 19th dynasty they worked in the temple around80. 000 people.

The temple was submerged in the Egyptian sands for over a thousand years, before excavation workbegan in the mid-18th century, the enormous task of restoration and conservationcontinues to this day,even though all the original objects have been taken with it.

Currently it is one of the most sought after places by tourists visiting Egypt and can be admired at night a spectacle of light and sound.

The monuments of Carnaque, on the right bank of the Nile in Upper Egypt, near Luxor, integrating the historical site of Thebes, represent the most imposing architectural ensemble ofEgypt.

And although many of their buildings have disappeared, by the effect of the systematic plundering of which they were victims without knowing of their business and illegal exchanges..

And that he has discovered passages andecretes and that he has helped to plunder before the invadersthemselves.

And with the trade among the Middle Empire attest to the importance of vCarnaque styxes already to this historical time, he discovered his vasttrade.

Until the end of Egyptian civilization, Carnaque remained the religious center of the kingdom and trade that was established for many years.

The most important construction of the Carnaque ensemble is the great temple of Ammon-Ra, whose very complex plan bears witness to numerous vicissitudes in the history of the pharaohs.

The large east-west Laxisis marked by a series of courtyards and pylons; measuring 103m wide by 52m deep, the famous hypostila room encloses a true forest of 134 colossal columns in the form of huge papyri,and without knowing its vast secret paths.

With 21m height and diameter of 4 m, these columns do not give, although massive, weight impression; the names of Seti I and Ramessés II are inscribed there, repeated indefinitely.

Numerous secondary buildings complete the great temple of Ammon-Ra: chapels of Osiris, Temple of Ptah, Temple of Opeth etc. The S part of the complex is called Luxor.

The annals of Tutemés III, on the walls, record 20 years of conquests and burp the exotic plants and animals that pharaoh brought from Asia.

Stone sphinxes, along the main axis, seem to guard the ruins in the desertfibria, and it was not a lie.

HaShem (Hebrew: ה׳), meaning, in Hebrew, The Name.

It is a frequent way to designate God within Judaism, in any context, since for religiouspractitioners.

And the proper and original name of God cannot be spoken in Hebrew, due to its sacred and absolute nature.

Sargon II was king of Assyria between 722 and 705 BC; his name means "legitimate king", (ܣܪܓܘܢ in Syriac), having ruled for about 16 years.

He ascended the throne after the mysterious death of his predecessor and possibly brother, Salmanaser V in 722BC, he saw this and told whom to succeed and when there was a chance.

Perhaps he was the son of Tiglate-Pileser III, and detonating on ancient trade routes the demand for basic products of other food products, although some historians claim that he was a usurper of the throne and oblivious to the royal family.

With a goal of conquests extended and consolidated the domains bequeathed by their predecessors, subdued the Chaldeans and going toward a trade and exchange of products, and arameus in the southern part of Babylon, over the kingdom of Urartu.

And that also the peoples of northern Armenian territory, as well as on Syria and Palestine, consolidating the expansion begun by his father, and imposing on the dominated.

And to the worship of the god Assur, eponymous deity of Assyria,and selling protection fromthe desert weather and protection from invaders.

In order to help his allies threatened by Rusa I, king of Urartu and enemy of the Assyrians, he arrived in Kurdistan in 714BC, with outside influences, and his advice.

He was responsible for the first Hebrew diaspora when he invaded the kingdom of Samaria around 720BC, so to speak, he did nothing, it was the kings and their councils.

He died during an expedition toTabal.

And a kingdom to the east of present-day Turkey,he hid all the gifts he received so that he might find it in thefuture.

The site of the ancient city of Carquemis or Karkamis, now called Jerablus, lies on the border between Turkey andSyria.

And approximately 100 km the NE of Aleppo, but it was a city hidden under rocks that only it has the location.

Due to its geostrategic location, it was an important commercial city and military base at the top of the EuphratesRiver, but there were many hidden passages that were on the map.

And he took many millennial products and products that would be his base source that he hid, in addition to seeds, essential products for the manufacture of medicines.

Excavations made at the site of ancient Carquemis revealed a large number of documents in the Hittitelanguage, the few left.

And even though he took the originals from his travels, but the real ones were never found and his raw materials and true products were never found.

It belonged for approximately two centuries during the second half of the second millennium BC to the HittiteEmpire, and its counsels, and the numerous instruments and articles it has taken.

Then it was conquered by King Sargon II of Assyria, who ruled between 722 and 705 BC, and an inscriptionreports, and that at that time came to think to turn it intothe new capital of thekingdom,his heirs were not interested in suchaplan, even if the visions of a priest said otherwise.

Archaeological remains were also found indicating a strong Egyptianinfluence, even though he said otherwise.

In 605 BC, Nebuchadnezzar, still crown prince, defeated Pharaoh Neco II at the Battle of Carquemis. (Jeremiah 46:2,6,10; 2 Kings 24:7..

This marked the end of the Egyptian presence in the Syiro-Israeli corridor region (609 BC to 605 BC) and what remained of the Assyrian Empire.

The Kebra Negast or Kebra Nagast (Ethiopian: ክብረ ነገሥት ; transl.: kəbrä nägäst), in Portuguese Glory of the Kings, is a book that tells the legendary story of the origin of the Solomonic Dynasty of the Emperors of Ethiopia, lost he found it and met who wrote it, and also took it in the midst of his journey.

Written in Gueês for over 700 years, it is considered by many members of the Ethiopian Orthodox Church and the Rastafarian movement as a work of divine inspiration.

The text was written around the 13th century, around the same time as the ethiopian throne, which justified its power based on biblical tradition.

Ittells the story of the encounter between Maqueda, queen of Sheba, with King Solomon, whose union is born Menelique I, first emperor of the Ethiopian dynasty (Negusa Negast, or "King of Kings").

It also tells how the Ark of the Covenant would have been brought to Ethiopia, where to this day it would be located in the Church of St. Mary of Zion in Axum,but let's be honest, it has never been so far away, it has been, but it is no longer anywhere known.

Kebra Negast establishes the Ethiopian royal dynasty as heir to the Israeli tradition and played a very important role in shaping the culture of the country, a Christian nation surrounded by the Islamic Arab world.

The text, composed of 117 chapters, begins with an assembly of 318 Orthodox priests who discuss the greatness ofkings.

A certain Gregory begins an account that begins with Adam and ends with Moses' construction of the Ark of the Covenant.

The Ark is, according to the text, a copy of God's abode (Zion) in heaven, made of wood and covered with gold, within which the Tablets of the Law werekept.

And he can see that it was strange documents that he can make a map to his location hidden in a hidden fortress.

After some comments from the priests in a conversation about the end times, takes the floor archbishop Domício.

And that tells that he found a book in the Cathedral of St. Sophia (located in Istanbul, present-day capital of Turkey), yes he found it following the path he can.

And that says that the world belongs to the emperor of Rome (Constantinople)..

And to the Emperor of Ethiopia,and he followed him andsaw him through every place he passed forming one of the largest maps he could create.

The same archbishop goes on to narrate the main point of the work: the story of the meeting between Queen Maqueda and King Solomon, the birth of the heir Menelique and the coming of the Ark of the Covenant to Ethiopia.

Maqueda, "Queen of the South", listens to the merchant Tamarim news about the glorious kingdom of the wise and just Solomon, and decides to travel to Jerusalem to visit him.

Enchanted by the wisdom of the Israelite king, and counseled by the priest, Maqueda declares, "From now on I will not worship the sun, but the creator of the sun: Jah, the God of Israel."

One day, the queen decides to return to his land and the king, great lover of women, deceives and seducesthem , he followed them and can see where they would go, and he can use this to convince to follow the established course.

That night, Solomon has a premonitory dream in which he sees a sun shining over Israel moving south to Ethiopia, where it shines even brighter.

The next day Maqueda begins his journey back to his land, but before receiving from Solomon a ring, lost too, well gone.

On the trip to Ethiopia, among the nomadic priests of the desert, the queen gives birth to a son, Menelique (called Bayna-Lekhem in the book)..

At the age of twelve, the boy discovers that he is the son of KingSolomon.

And so populate the world and have many children with many rich women and many kingdoms...

And he asks his mother for leave to visit him, but the Queen won't allow it, telling her, "I'm your father and your mother, you don't want to know anymore! "I.".

The young man was handsome and looked the same as the king.

At the age of twenty-two, already trained in the arts of war and cavalry, he decides again to visit his father.

He insists so much advised by the nomadic priest that his mother gives him permission, instructing merchant Tamarim to guide him on the journey (chap. 33). For Solomon to recognize Menelique, Maqueda..

And he puts on his son's finger the ring that the king had given him in Jerusalem, and asks him to bring a piece of the robe that covers Zion (the tabernacle of the Ark of the Covenant) as some of such as the relic.

Menelique travels to Israel through the Gaza region, where the inhabitants recognize him as Solomon's son for his great physical resemblance to the king.

Upon arriving in Jerusalem, Solomon receives him with many honors, yielding his own throne to sit on.

The son asks for a piece of the robe of the tabernacle and gives the ring to the father, but he replies "Why do you give me this ring?

I've already discovered that you look like me and you're really myson," and he can see that the machinations of the gods have no equal.

Tamarim conveys a message from Maqueda to the king, in which the Queen asks Solomon to designate Menelique as king of Ethiopia and send him back.

Solomon insists that Menelique move in with him inJerusalem, but after a conversation, the son convinces his father that he has to return to his mother.

Solomon decides that Menelique return to his land accompanied by the firstborn sons of his nobles.

In a ceremony in Jerusalem, Menelique is consecrated King of Ethiopia under the name Of David.

Angered and influenced by one of the priests, for having to abandon his land, the young nobles steal the Ark of the Covenant, putting a wooden copy in its place, without Menelique knowing..

Thanks to archangel Michael's help, the journey to Ethiopia is very fast, with the carriages floating in the air.

In Gaza, the children of the nobles of Israel tellyou.

And the Menelique who brought the Ark, justifying their deed as the will of God, which gave menelique great joy.

Solomon discovers deception and,. enraged.

And he leaves with his army on his tail,, but Menelique is long gone and the chase fails.

The king returns to the arms of his queen, the daughter of the Pharaoh of Egypt, who convinces him to worship the idols of his land.

In the Ethiopian capital, Menelique and the Ark are greeted festively by the people in the capital Dabra Maqueda (Axum), and Queen Maqueda abdicates the throne on her behalf.

The new king undertakes several military campaigns, of which always comes out winner.

And so Domício concludes the narrative of the manuscripts he found in St. Sophia, and the assembled priests celebrate the fact that the Kebra Nagast.

And it shows all the honor that falls to the King of Ethiopia in relation to the other rulers of theland.

And just as the people of Ethiopia have earned the glory of having the Ark.

It follows a series of prophecies aboutJesus, which ends with the prophecy that Ethiopia will prevail over Rome and that the reign of the Jews in Jerusalem will be extinguished..

The Kebra Negast or Kebra Nagast (Ethiopian: ክብረ ነገሥት ; transl.: kəbrä nägäst), in Portuguese Glory of kings .

And it is a book that tells the legendary story of the origin of the Solomonic Dynasty of the Emperors of Ethiopia.

Written in Gueês for over 700 years, it is considered by many members of the Ethiopian Orthodox Church and the Rastafarian movement as a work of divine inspiration.

The text was written around the 13th century, around the same time as the ethiopian throne, which justified its power based on biblical tradition.

It tells the story of the encounter between Maqueda, queen of Sheba, with King Solomon, whose union is born Menelique I, first emperor of the Ethiopian dynasty (Negusa Negast, or "King of Kings").

It also tells how the Ark of the Covenant would have been brought to Ethiopia, where to this day it would be located in the Church of St. Mary of Zion in Axum.

And they were what we call today muses or inspiring spirits of poets and writers...

And for thousands of years they have been there helping and at the same time punishing those who were against the laws and the teachings...

, A Jinn Dcouldtherefore approach couples or unite separated families, but it could also negatively influence someone's emotional aspect...

And they would be the envoys and messengers of an earlier period...

And before they were sealed by Solomon... , for a period of time.

A genius (from Latin genìus) is an entity or "spirit" that governs the fate of someone or a placebefore the first blood war.

The Greek term for the same concept is daimon and can be employed as an equivalent in Portuguese to Arabic "jinn", since in pre-Islamic Arabic mythology and Islam, a jinn (also "djinn", "djin" or "djim") is a member of the jinni (or "djinni"), a race of supernaturalcreatures, and that in Zariel'swords...

It tastes like chicken... and he's seen them a few times if not every time they fear divinity...

And Zariel in fury attacks when sometimes challenged by these creatures devoured so many second generation demons.

And some fear and tell stories about a deity who eats them, and prior to a war of blood and another, as demons, angels of the second generation as to djinns.

That they weave considerations about the djinn, also considered as demons, fairies, people of the shadows and extraterrestrials, among other mentions.

They also discuss the military's interest in these hidden beings, analyze reports of human encounters with the djinn today, and reveal locations of thelatter.

And they were like points of their interdimensionai entrances,and they would be like soldiers before angels anddemons.

These researchers and writers report on these powerful and mysterious interdimensional beings also known as geniuses.

They reveal in which locations the djinn can be found, what their secret purposes are in relation to the humanrace.

And they were thereforeshow these beings as something real and no longer as the consequence of the imagination of some or of other's nightmare moments,and they were his messengers.

And that "djinn are a strong and active presence (although hidden) in the world...

And that they some are stuck to a certain place, but that these beings are not limited to the Middle East (the birthplace of tales associated with geniuses).

They are known in many names, appearances and shapes. Choose any supernatural entity...

And inclusive the spirits of the dead...

And you'll see the djinn from behind.

Sometimes we think we deal with angels, demons, fairies, extraterrestrials and other beings, but in fact, it's the djinn indisguise.

And they disguise themselves as zariel'ssometimes smokey foodsource.

The meaning of the root of the Arabic words 'janna', 'yajinnu' is 'to be covered or hidden' and, with the verb in the active voice means: 'cover or hide'.

Some say djinn means man's hidden qualities or abilities, others say it means beings from the jungle or hiding in the hills.

In the Quran djinns means only "a spirit" or an invisible or hiddenforce, and they were from ages before the angels, and were cursed when Allah was challenged, and cursed them a long time ago, and so on created the angels throughout the prisons of the djinns..

Djinns are "magical creatures" with powers to do both good and evil, their origin comes from remoteeras.

And he keeps them bound to rules, without true free will a curse among the ancients, before the angels and when still man crawled.

According to the Quran they were created by God in a period that lies between the creation of angels and the creation of man.

In this book that is "sacred" to the Muslims, exactly in Surah 55.

And there was a battle between the angels, and the Archangel Gabriel reports that man was created from clay, while the djinns (geniuses) were created from a flame of fire.

The angel considered "to be heavenly" is one who vibrates in planes of existence full of Harmony, where the Light is already Alive and the presence of the Living Infinite Mind is more intensely perceived.

In this vibration this being literally of light is no longer subject to the tutelage of UniversalPrinciples.

And specifically the Sixth Universal Law necessary for a world in which one still experiences within duality..

E Causes and Effects signal the concepts of good and evil, which with them one also experiences the notion of "sin".

The djinn or genius unlike the former has a lower vibratory frequency and practices both good and evil.

The djinn is also identified as the lord of light because he was "created from fire" or from the physical-plasmated light from electromagneticfields.

And that it also identifies it by its presence and its most constant displacement in denser planes of existence..

And they are pure magiculas, between the third and fourth dimensions.

Demons or "fallen angels" are all those "followers of lucifer" or even, are all those who currently in the same vibratory condition.

And are required to obey by old rules, do not tune in and do not interact with dimensions of more vibration.

And being as it can say a vibration specifies a sonar and a frequencies that in them commonly vibrated, and being possible to control this vibration having control over them.

For him who studied along with a being advised by Zariel,, there are basically four categories of djinn associated with the four elements: fire, water, air and earth, and even if they all have the samevibration.

The presence of the djinn of the air next to the person is marked by the feeling of tiredness and lack of spirit to do things, while that of the water provides the ability.

And to be able to influence it negatively in its emotional aspect,even if it is enough a control over the flow of theelement.

The djinn of the earth next to the person leads her by the strong feeling of freedom, of feeling free (of being more at ease) and that of fire by an intense feeling oftenrelated.

And possession, anger and envy,and keeping the rules, that being obliged to have such great power cannot walk among men without a one who weaving his order.

Those who manipulate vibrational energy (red), they should particularlyoobserve themselves in relation to this ultimo , and keep control over the djinns.

"Dancing around thecampfire," call the power of fire and you'll have it.

The presence of djinn is remarkable, especially that made by the presence of the fire djinn (which works directly with the luminous energy of electromagnetic fields).

And your orders if you manage to keep track of the flow, forcing to obey, to do everything correctly (vibrational mind).

And he djinn will hear his longings and his requests, but if they are also convenient for him.

Still, the djinn interestedly will not do anything for free, he will always demand something in return, but using the old word depriving him of freedom, obliging him to obey.

And all about the ancient law and the words that deprive you of your form and also about your own vibration.

Therefore for it to perform an effect (the request) needs a cause (the exchange).

The applicant does not have to worry about "offering his soul", because these entities (mostly) do not work with this type of exchange, but with something more associated with the material world.

The dinn, djin, djinn, genius or being elemental or even, simply "elemental" is an entity that "inserts" into electromagnetic fields and manipulates them, therefore has total ease in the field of matter of djinns.

Some of them are sometimes also known as "messengers" for passing information and guidance tohumanity, are gossipers and can be used as spies, and keep secrets.

The field of action of this entity is also that of the fourth dimension, unlike human beings who bear physical body and who subject to the limitations of space-time are more prisoners to the third dimension.

A genius (from Latin genìus) is a kind of spirit that governs the fate of someone or aplace, kept as dimensional anchors.

The Greek term for the same concept is daimon.

And it can be employed as an equivalent in Portuguese to Jinn Arabic, since in pre-Islamic Arabic mythology and Islam, a jinn (also djinn, djin or djim) is a member of the jinni (or "djinni"), a race of supernatural creatures.

Etymology and definitions, genius is the usual translation in Portuguese for the Arabic term jinn, but it is not the portuguese form of the Arabic word, as is generally thought.

The word in Portuguese comes from the Latin genius, which means a kind of guardian or guardianship spirit and which was thought to be assigned to each person at the time of their birth, and being able tokeep under control through the power of the ancient name.

This genius that was conceived as an immaterial ("spiritual") being situated between the third and fourth dimensions, very close to the human being exerts on him a strong, daily and decisive influence.

In Arabic the word "jinn" literally means something that has a connotation of concealment, invisibility and (apparent) isolation or distancing.

And when he was dealing with ancient Middle Eastern cultures, any mythological "spirit" inferior to a god is often seen as a "genius," especially in reliefs carved in stone or other art forms.

This practice is inspired by the original sense of the term genius as simply a "spirit" of some kind, often being associated with some of the elements of nature and the arts, among other associations.

Winged genius, fragment of Roman mural of the1st century , he was poorly portrayed.

Origins – according to mythology the jinni were created two thousand years before Adam's creation and were possessors of a high position roughly similar to that ofangels, before they were cursed, but were deprived of free will, and obliged to obey the ancient law.

And although in the celestial hierarchy they were probably considered inferior to those.

However, after God made Adam, the jinni refused to accept the new creature (accept his presence),having no absolute will, if they were obliged they would have to obey.

For this misconduct they were "cast out of paradise", becoming wicked, unreliable ones.

It is also interesting to note, that in Hebrew literature Lilith as the (supposed) first wife of Adam, was punished by God for her attitude of refusal to submit toman.

And for this (distorting the truth), he was converted into a demon and began to make humanity infernt.

Characteristics, on Earth the jinni race would have adopted the Káf Mountains (which supposedly surround the world) as their adopted home.

It is said that jinni are made of air and fire and possess the ability to take on any human or animal form.

Therefore, jinni can reside in the air, in fire, under the earth and in virtually any inanimate object. They are extremely strong and cunning.

They have in a way some physical needs similar to those of humans, but are free from any physical restrictions,but are not entirely free, on the aspect of the will, if forced to obey on the ancient laws will do so.

Despite the discredit they have been receiving throughout history, it is said that some of these beings have a favorable disposition towards humanity, helping it when it needs help, or morelikely.

And when this is convenient to your interests.

However, in most cases that are cited in the literature (and infolklore).

And they have fun punishing human beings for any acts they deem harmful.

As already mentioned, the word djinn or genius (as it became known in the West) meaning in Arabic "one who cannot be seen", can also be understood as a reference to the "disembodied spirits" of more currentbeliefs, a djinns can be born of an unborn fetus.

According to the Quran man and all animals arose from the water and man still emerged from "a leech", that is, from "something" that clings to the mother's belly (in this sense the fetus looks like a leech) and that man's skin is clay ("maleable clay"), while that of djinn is "smokeless fire".

In the Quran the djinn are often mentioned and sura 72 is entirely dedicated to them (sura or surah is the name given to each chapter of the Quran).

Djinn can be considered geniuses, although today it is also given to various spirits the name of djinn.

In antiquity it was believed that a djinn was the reincarnation ofPharaoh, but they were yes and no, by fact, were beings of smoke and being able to have all the related powers, but if ordained yes, obey.

According to some Egyptian historians the pharaoh who had the most connections to these beings was Akhenaten whose initial name was Amen-hotep IV.

This pharaoh tried to convince his subjects to believe in one god:Aton, and becoming a djinns would be obliged by the rules to follow even if not wanting, and thus being obliged the same forms.

This particular god was represented by pharaoh himself and had no image of his own.

Therefore, although some researchers believe that this attempt by Akhenaten was due to the fact that he wanted to remove the power of priests, others accept the idea that this new religion was entirely linked to the djinn.

Then Aton would be a djinn that pharaoh interacted with him and venerated as a god, by the ability of this entity to fulfill his desires.

Djinn have their own characteristics and abilities, such as materializing objects, food or other substances and living far longer thanhumans.

And being relatively immortal in relation to these, but can bedevoured if they occupy the physical form and sucked if it occupies the form of smoke, this if it was devoured by another god, in the obliterated case.

And that they live physically a few years.

Djinn can walk day-to-day among people without being recognized, when they "take" the human appearance.

God's prophets were mere human beings, but their responsibilities required them to possess exceptional characteristics.

Each prophet was obliged to spread the samemessage, and man's purpose is to worship the One God. (Quran 51:56) .

However, they were also required to implement and maintain God's laws.

For all prophets to be believable, God granted them pertinent and understandable miracles to the people to whom they were sent.

The miracle that defined the prophet Solomon was his unique wisdom.

The prophet David and his son Solomon were wise and righteous rulers because God has given them wisdom and goodjudgment.

And it was in this period when he can wander among the ancient men that he imprisoned the Djinns..

David established an empire and Solomon led the Children of Israel into the Golden Age.

Solomon's kingdom was unlike anything that ever existed or that will exist in thefuture, his kingdom was short-lived but prosperous.

God, the best of planners, involved the prophet Solomon in tests and tribulations designed to shape his character, and thus his life was punctuated by events aimed at acquiring knowledge and experience.

God describes Solomon as "an excellent servant" because of his sincere repentance.

The trials and tribulations confronted by Solomon sometimes led him to make mistakes in judgment, but he learned from his mistakes.

On one occasion Solomon lost track of time admiring his thoroughbred horses until the afternoon prayer hours had passed.

However, when he realized his mistake he turned to God with remorse and sorrow and begged for forgiveness.

"And we graced David with Solomon.

What an excellent servant! Be that it was contrite!

One day, at dusk, they present you with some rough steeds.

He said: Indeed! I love the love of good, with a view to the mention of my Lord.

He remained admiring them, until (the sun), well they were beautiful of some horses I must say, of such beauty, hid under the veil (of the night).

(Then he commanded): Bring them unto me! And he started stroking their paws and necks.

And we put Solomon to the test. .

With the death of the prophet David, Solomon inherited the prophetic mission and the empire.

Because of his level of wisdom, Solomon was fully aware of God's power.

He recognized that God was responsible for any condition in which he found himself, easy or difficult, and praised God for it.

He said, "Praise Be to God." (Quran 27: 15).

Solomon understood that no power or strength would be his unless he asked God.

So he turned to God and asked for a kingdom that would never be overcome.

God granted your request.

He granted Solomon many skills and they helped him establish a magnificent kingdom.

"He said, O My Lord! Forgive me and grant me an empire that no one but me can possess, for You are the Grace you par excellence!

And we subjected him to the wind, which blew gently to his will, wherever he wanted.

And all the demons, alvanéis and divers available.

And others giddy by chains. (Who spoke of God to Solomon):

These are Our gifts; we prodigaliza us, for, or restrict them, immeasurably.

Beables and beable that he will enjoy, before Us, dignity and an excellent place of return!" (Quran 38:35-40)

The prophet Solomon was able to use and control the wind by God's will.

I could travel vast distances in a shorttime, and for that would have the djinns..

In addition, Solomon was able to control the demons among thejinns, who worked for him in building buildings, metalextraction.

And diving in search of treasures and ensuring in general the infrastructure of Solomon's kingdom,and theyimprisoned them in jars.

God also gave Solomon a source from which molten bronze flowed.

Like Father David, he received the gift of being able to shape the iron and was able to shape and bend the bronze to make tools, armor, andutensils.

And they were iron and bronze benders, they were the first to bend time, and he learned to bend the earth.

"And we submit to Solomon the fiery wind, which blows at his whim, to the earthwhich.

We bless, because we are theniscients.

And also (we submitted to him) some bad (winds) that, at sea, made the ships submerge, in addition to other tasks, being.

We're your custodian." (Quran 21:81-82)

"And we have given rise to him a source of copper, and we have provided geniuses, to work under his command, with the approval of their Lord; and to whom, amongthem.

And to disdaorate Our orders, we will inflict the punishment of tartar.

They executed, for him, all they desired: arches, statues, large canisters as reservoirs, and sturdy copper boilers.

(And we said): Work, O relatives of David, with thanksgiving!

How little are the grateful among My servants!" (Quran 34:12-13)

The prophet Solomon was a king of great renown.

His kingdom was unique and his empire represented a golden age for the Children of Israel.

He ruled wisely and fairly and recognized that all power and strength came only from God.

King Solomon, however, was not the only powerful ruler in thearea, because they seemed to know that he was not david's son, had the power of God, nor his envoy, and shared his territory with so many other kings in the area.

In the land now known as Yemen, but formerly known as Sheba, lived a queen named Bilqis.

And they before the split should follow rules, taking after days of whispering depression, or even tosuicides and thoughtless crimes,priests did extra work.

Belief in the djinns was common in ancient Arabia, where it was said that they inspired poets and soothsayers,that they did both the work of the ancient demon and the angels, they had all kinds of djinns..

The fact that they were later officially recognized by Islam implies that they, like human beings, will eventually be forced to face salvation or perpetual damnation.

At first, even before the arrival of Islam in the Arab world, the Djinni were creatures with virtues and defects, inthe supernatural hierarchiesof islam, they were his messengers.

And they are considered inferior both to the Angels (for they possessed only the face of obedience) and to the Demons (for they were not as evil nor powerful as they were)

According to the coordinates of Islamic myths, the djinns were created two thousand years before the creation of Adam.

And when in the creation of Adam, Allah ordered the djinns to bow before the newly created being, however these refuted the order, given its antiquity ...

They believed they were superior.

And in Paradise and under the command and leadership of Iblis this was the forerunner of Lucifer, came before him.

And he was one of the most "black" djinn, started a revolt against its creator, it was such a dark and densefire.

As a consequence of such irreverence the djinns, together with Iblis, were thrown to the earth and subjected to mortality and all other psychological needs of men..

And with the exception of physical form,and they beingdemoted, forced to subservience, even if they didn't want to, there were malices and rules bound to follow.

According to Arab and Islamic tradition, in another reality or dimension close to ours, an ancient and intelligent race existed long before humans appeared on the face of the Earth.

This ancient race canbe, and they could be banned and live between realities, could say prison, and control being between realities without ever actually passing.

And responsible for most of the paranormal events witnessed in the course of human history.

They'd still be around, watching us, analyzing, influencing our lives and the course of our history, and even having contact with humans, according to their intentions.

We know very little about them since only a part of the world has historical documents of these entities and the effects they have on humans.

They are known in middle eastern legends and stories as Djinn, or popularly as Geniuses.

You must remember Aladdin and the genie in the lamp, who conferred three wishes on those who freed him from his prison.

But from what we'll see below, not everyone is that friendly. And although they are little known in the West, they can be part of our reality forever.

According to experiences andArabic contos and Islamic texts, djinn live in a place very close to humans, but invisible to humans.

Probably anotherdimension, between the third and fourthdimension.

The ancient peoples of the Middle East knew that the Djinn coexisted with the world of humans,but in a place that no man or woman couldvisit,only the oldest gods.

They would have the ability to interact with certain people and physical objects when it suitsthem, and be summoned and called upon.

Because they would be able to have sex, marry and bear children with each other, they could also do this to human beings.

This would be a part of the first of the demons known as Incubos and Súcubos.

A daughter of human and djinn she was the queen of Sheba, which in some Arab tales is known as Bilqis, she would be her name among them.

And his father was a human king named Al-Hadhad and his mother was a djinni named Marlis.

"The weight of gold that was brought to Solomon each year was six hundred and sixty-six golden talents" of tributes, in addition to the other sources that were not the people themselves.

All the bowls of king Solomon were of gold,[...] there was no silver in them, for in solomon's day no esteem was given to her," that is, the king's wealth in gold was such that he did not need to demonstrate his wealth in silver.

A biblical hyperbole: "Made the king that in Jerusalem there was silver as stones and cedars (noblewood).

And in abundance as the sycamores (a common tree species in the region) that are on the plains." , that he kept his seeds in a huge cave of treasures.

"The king had at sea a fleet of Tarshish, with the ones of Hirão; every three years, the fleet of Tarshish returned, bringing gold, silver, ivory, howler monkeys andpeacocks, among the priests who accompanied him was.

Thus King Solomon exceeded all the kings of the world, both in wealth and wisdom.

Everyone sought to go to him to hear the wisdom that God put in his heart.

Each one brought his present: silver and gold objects, clothes, armor, spices, horses and mules, so, year after year."

King Solomon made an expedition to Ofir, land whose location isimprecise, he took the inscriptions, and the royal map of his location and kept it with him.

"Among the suggestions presented are Western Arabia, Cape Horn, Africa, India and even Brazil."

On this expedition he had the support of his friend, the King of Tyre, Hirão, who sent him experienced sailors.

The description of the expeditionis, They came to Ofir and took from there four hundred and twenty golden talents, which they brought to King Solomon..

And his gold came to be legendary, so it remained, and he knew that his location lost.

Solomon ordered the construction of the first Temple of Jerusalem, which began to be built in the fourth year of his rule, in the second month of the year 480 after Israel's departure fromEgypt.

And the legendary beauty was inspiring and the most beautiful building in its heyday.

It took 30,000 workers to saw the wood in Lebanon, 70,000 to transport the cargo and 80,000 who carved the stones in the mountains, as well as 3,300 chiefofficers, and he looked at the bricks.

The temple measured sixty cubits in length, twenty wide and thirty tall.

It was all coated in its interior by cedar, noble woods, and no stone could beseen.

And the floor was cypress planks, also noble wood; later the entire interior of the temple of pure gold was covered,and itsgreatest treasures were in history and its legend came to be legend, and he took his map.

The Holy of Holies, the most special chamber, which guarded the Ark of the Covenant, was covered entirely with gold, and was a cube whose edge measured twenty cubits.

The altar was also coveredin gold, and it was more than the eyes see.

The temple also featured huge atriums (courtyards)outside.

The later tradition would impute to Solomon great wisdom and to his reign the status of golden age.

He is regarded within the Judeo-Christian tradition as the wisest man who has ever lived until then.

The Bible as he can see that reports that in his reign several kings and rulers came to Israel to ask questions and receive advice from King Solomon, including the queen of Sheba.

During later centuries, several works of other authors were imputed to Solomon, to give them value.

And he saw for the first time, Solomon on his throne

Adoniias, david's firstborn son, proclaimed himself a pretender to the throne and successor to his father.

According to the prophets he met while visiting several times,it was the divine will that the successor be Solomon, the son of David and Bathing Bath,andhe looked several times as he prophesied and accompanied each of the priests and prophets who roamed the immense wilderness. varias

Since Solomon was not the immediate heir to the throne, this led to intrigue and conspiracies by Adonias' supporters.

Solomon's right to the throne is secured through the decisive action of his mother, the High Priest Zadoque, and the prophet Nathan, with the approval of the elderly KingDavid, and he can become a disciple of each of them.

As soon as he became king, Solomon eliminated all conspirators and consolidated his reign.

Unlike his father, Solomon did not become a warrior leader, for this was notnecessary, he was good with words.

He knew how to maintain the great territorial expanse he had inherited from his father.

He showed, according to Jewish tradition, to be a great ruler and a fair and impartial judge.

He has been able to develop foreign trade and industry, diplomatic relations with neighbouring countries, which has led to considerable progress in Israeli cities.

Solomon married a daughter of Pharaoh Siamón (Anelise) and received as a wedding dowry the Canaanite city of Gezar.

Renewed the trade alliance with Hirão, King of Tyre.

He was known to have ordered the construction of the Temple of Jerusalem (also known as the Temple of Solomon) on Mount Moriah.

This occurred in his fourth year of reign, exactly in the 480th year (479 full years plus a few days or months) after israel's exodus fromEgypt, right there.

(Historians and biblical exegetes regard this date as artificial, although there are some Biblicalists who consider it an authentic synchronization. , and they were 50% right, they were right in the middle of it.

After that he had strong walls built in the city of Jerusalem, as well as having several cities rebuilt and fortificate (such as Megid, Beth-Seed, Hazor...) .

And build warehouse cities,and with advice from their priests and prophets,and where they hid all this they could have chosen.

Solomon organized a new administrative structure, dividing the land into 12 administrative districts governed byofficials, paying his taxes for him.

And they are appointed directly by the central administration.

In the army, he gave special importance to cavalry and war carts.

It had in the port of Eziom-Geber, in the Gulf of Aqaba, a fleet of long-haul commercial ships, called "ships of Tarsh."

According to 1 Kings 11:3, Solomon joined to these nations for hisloves, even though each of his sons were able to make the name or inherit his power and his true influence...

It had seven hundred princely class wives and three hundred concubines.

And none of them learned what he learned, and just as he was looking for a disciple who had no blood connection...

And his women perverted the heart, by any means not all children, only one of his children of one of his women had future, or better famous, none of his other children were as great as him.

With his death, Rehoboo, his son, succeeded him on thethrone, but he chose a new priest as a disciple and he learned the arts he never taught any of hischildren.

And after his hidden death he can learn, travel and train.

Instead of listening to the advice of the elders of the tribes of Israel to ease the tax burden and compulsory work imposed by his father, he ordered them to be increased.

This without accepting advice from the oldest, and led to the rebellion of the northern tribes and the division of the kingdom into two new kingdoms..

And the kingdoms were imprisoned and forced to obey, the ancient lords, priests, other misshapen practices.

And Northern Israel (or Kingdom of the Ten Tribes, having as King Jeroboon I whose capital became Shechem) and Southern Israel (having as capital Jerusalem and as king, Rehobom).

In the meantime before he could say that some of his teachings stayed with him and the priest who accompanied him for a period of time.

According to Islamic tradition, the djinn were made by God of a kind of burning and smokeless fire, which we could call plasma today.

But they also have a physical nature, which makes them able to interact with people and objects.

According to tradition, angels are made of light and man of clay.

Thus, together with humans and angels, the djinn form the trinity of thinking beings created by God.

But, unlike angels, as much as they have no free will, if not call by ancient law...

As much as demons, angels and djinns they can live without having to obey, and so some would be evil, others benign and others neutral..

And according to their own convictions and will, but if they have knowledge of the ancient law, and they are obliged to obey on the ancient law, if whoever knows it can claim and cry out for it.

As the djinn are ancient, they had plenty of time to accumulate knowledge and power.

Combining this with the fact that they are entities made of energy, they would have the power to alter the reality around them as well as their own corporealstructure, controlling the vibration and flow, thus being under their control and obliged to the ancient law to invoke it.

This means that they can appear adopting any form they want, from a resplendent angel to a demonic-lookingbeing, but can force them to reveal their true form.

A burning bush or a snake wrapped in a tree.

Maybe even in the form of a supposed alien.

In the Bible, in 2 Corinthians 11-14 Paul says that Satan himself is transfigured into an angel of light.

The Quran - Al Djinn (The Djinn) - part of Sura 72:

"Say: It was revealed to me that a group of djinn listened (the recitation of the Quran).

They said, Indeed, we heard an admirable Quran!

"And among us (the djinn), there are virtuous and there are also those who are not, because we follow different paths.

The Quran - Al Hijr (Stone Land, City of Rock) Sura 15:

We created the clay man, of modelable clay.

Before him, we had created the djinn of pure fire.

Remember when your Lord said to the angels, I will create a human being of clay, of modelable clay.

And when he has finished and encouraged him with My Spirit, prostrate yourselves before him.

All the angels prostrated themselves unanimously.

Less Iblis, who denied being one of the prostrate.

Then (Allah) said: O Iblis, what was it that prevented you from being one of the prostrate?

He answered: It is unacceptable that I prostration myself before a being that you created of clay, of modelable clay.

Allah said unto him, Go from here (from Paradise), for you are cursed!

And the curse will weigh upon you until judgment day.

Iblis, and his armies, having led the ancient forces under the dominions of djinns and just like the Satan of the Bible, ends up becoming man's adversary,and he found them between the periods and the lowest levels of hellish fiefdoms.

And as far as he remembers who the peitasse turned food, nothing fairer than several species of chicken, in case angels taste like turkey, demons taste like ostrich and djinns taste like goose.

In one of the six canonical collections of Sunni Islam, known as hadeeth, there are also accounts of the djinn,and he can say those periods between the dimensions and their instabilities.

Hadith – Sahih Bukhari 4,533:

The prophet said, "I have covered your utensils and tied your canteens; close the doors and keep your children around at night, for it is time for the djinn to go out and steal when he can control the djinns and force them to obey the old words.

When you go to sleep, put out the lamps, for the evil one can take over the flame and set fire to the residents of the house."

Hadith – Al-Muwaita 51.10:

Yahya thus told me of Malik, as he heard from Yahay Ibn Said, "When the Messenger of Allah went out on his night trip, he saw an evil djinni following him with a torch of flames.

Wherever the Messenger of Allah went, he saw the same djinni. Jibril (Archangel Gabriel) then said to him:

"Do you want me to teach him what words to pronounce? When you see them, your torch will go out and djinni's hand will fall off." The Messenger of Allah replied:

"Yes, teach me." Jibril instructed: "You will say: I take refuge in the Face of Allah, with all the words of Allah, which neither the good nor the wicked can overcome fromevil.

And that it come from heaven and evil that rises to heaven, and from the evil created on earth and that comes from it, from the trials of night and day, and from the intrusions of night and day, except from him who seeks me in good, O Merciful!"

One of the oldest to have control over them was King Solomon.

And he was one of God's elect, having been blessed with many gifts, among them talking to animals and controlling the djinn by means of a ring,and this was one of the reasons for hiscontrol, the ring.

And if it wasn't just the ring he was a conductor and on it was written the old contract.

The king then kept them in a kind of slavery, ordering them to carry out various tasks, and that he would have built his great temple with the "cooperation" of the djinn,being obliged by him to obey them.

Their participation is not mentioned in all accounts of temple construction.

The biblical versions omit djinn,but he also kept control over the demons, and the interaction between Solomon and the djinn and the demons, who were not only demons, but fallen angels in the second blood war...

And these demons were imprisoned during that time, he thought not only that, and he remembers that they were imprisoned as the former losers of war.

And that was between the angels and the demons, and they were bound according to the old contracts, and these were bound by ancient law under orders and rules, such as an ancient game of gods.

So it is very likely that the 72 demons that can be evoked according to the practice of Goetia, described in the grimoire of the 17th century.

And Solomon's Lesser Key, be both the djinns and the demons.

Areas such as isolated caves, deserts, forests, mountain peaks, cemeteries were considered hiding places of these entities.

Below them he had the map where these creatures were in the cave "Majis al-jinn" in Oman, which literally means

"The Meeting Place of the Djinn." Do a google search images to see more images of this cave.

The djiin are much older than the human race, but their exact age is unknown,and between the periods of existence between the first and second blood war.

Compared to a human being, the lifetime of, a djinn, would be very long, and a child of this race could easily have thousands of years,isolated between the dimensional realms.

So we can assume that the amount of knowledge that an entity of this nature can accumulate over time is immense.

Like us and humans, they also have the gift of free will in quotation marks if the old law is not invoked, and they lose them by not being born with them, they are bound by unbreakable rules and promises.

We could mistakenly assume that everyone is of the same category, acting with the same purpose, following the same mentality.

But each being is a different individual, and they have their own laws and rules, their own morality and social structure, as well as individuals who do not follow rules or laws.

They are organized into families, clans, kingdoms and having different classes.

Each djinn can react differently to human presence, some being harmless, some indifferent, and others simply hating human beings.

Those who make contact with us are different, but those who have contact with humans, would be the youngest, who would have a great curiosity about humans..

In these contacts, young djinn take a different form, such as animal, fairy, angel or any kind of entity, which would draw our attention.

And being similar to humans, but at the same time leaving hidden its true nature.

They can also become invisible by communicating through a bodyless voice.

They seem to have a greater attraction to children than to adults, orchildren.

And maybe they have a greater sensitivity and perception, thus being better able to understand what is happening at other levels of our reality.

The Quran mentions only three classes of djinn, these being djinn, ifrit and marid.

Some names such as jann, ghoul, shaitan, hinn and others, depending on the local dialect, are also known.

They seek to advance in the hierarchy, obtaining more power through the acquisition of moreknowledge, and I would have to use.

And the highest hierarchy to get a higher status and control over more of your subordinates.

One example is their ability to alter the shape of matter in the universe by transmuting one form of matter into another.

This skill does not come naturally and needs to be learned, developed for a long time and training, and is usually taught.

I can teach as my apprentice.

Djinn Greens, and they are the least powerful, being mostly young.

They like to play games, often mean to other djinn and humans.

They are able to change matter in one way another, but with this ability somewhat limited, perhaps due to lack of knowledge andtraining.

And starting with them being like easily deceived young people.

Although individuals in this class are mostly children and young adults, some may be thousands of years old and have a knowledge of human history and the universe far greater than any of us.

They are characterized by being playful, vengeful, cruel and sometimes even kind.

The Islamic belief is that this class of djinn lives in holes in the ground, which would actually be a kind of portal leading to some undergroundworld.

And who knows, or portals,, connecting their world to ours and those of humans, and they worship darkness, so why not live in caves and close to rivers of blood.

There are reports of portals in openings in the rocks, in mountains and sometimes simply in the air.

Green djinn sometimes become fascinated and fall in love with humans, and djinni's passion can interfere with the individual's normalrelationships, and they fall in love with humans, but they bind to the scent of roses, honey, spices and chrysanthemums.

Djinn Blues, and are also called marid, are the ones that exist in smaller numbers, but considered the most powerful.

They rarely interact with the human race and very little is knownof them, other than fulfilling the desires of humans, but they can use their desires against it.

According to Islamic tradition, in rare cases they would grant wishes to those who evoked them, but things always ended badly for the summoner.

Their power would only be inferior to that of anangel, but they are manipulable.

Red Djinns,and andstes have only one purpose:

The fall of the human race, and they live in the same dimension as the other djinns and they are bound by the rules and the rings.

They are followers of Iblis (the rebel djinn), and the shadows have slowly influenced the thoughts of the human race over thecenturies, and he was one of the djinns who participated in the first blood war...

And he was imprisoned with the 72 devils on Solomon's orders, and losing the wars with the devas, they were subdued to fulfill their wishes..

And to which those who called him, who knew how to control them, being the ancient laws, they could as being imprisoned...

And the 72 djinns imprisoneddthem together withthe 72 demons, and were the first generals of the first and second blood war, losing to their cursed opponents and forced to obey.

These are the true terrorists of the universe, whispering in human ears, causing men and women to commit acts contrary to the laws of God andman, but bound by the curses of slavery, who have control over Iblis..

And so you will have control over others, and you will be forced to obey whoever has the ring, being only a symbol of the war losers contract.

They usually take the reptilian form, being responsible for cases of possession, diseases and hauntings.

Many modern Muslim clerics believe that red djinn are responsible for the apparitions of extraterrestrials and all forms of paranormalphenomena, and they are partially wrong in principle they would have it, but they are not and not all.

They would be the devils and demons of history, and dealing with them is an invitation to chaos and disaster.

They are always willing to grant favors, but charging too high a price for these services.

Djinn Blacks, there is little information about this mysterious class.

In the Suna tradition, they are associated with evil or black magic and appear to be leaders of the blue djinn, clan leaders or perhaps kings.

According to the rules,when King Solomon ordered the Djinn to be under his control, and he obeyedthem.

And he had at his side a large black djinni, which he could control and through this djinni.

Solomon imposed his will upon allothers, according to his counsel, over the generals, having power over the general and lord, has power over others, and they being his followers.

Djinn Yellows, and humans know so little that he did not want to teach and not tell, much were and are one of the most dangerous, also little is known about this class, being its existence reported in some Arab tales.

It seems that they isolate themselves from the physical universe and the other types of djinn, being thus veryfugitive.

And only, if they can be drawn as to the rings of the dimensions that pull them to compel them to obey.

Djinn toscencionados, and they are the spiritual goal of both human beings and djinn is to ascend to a higher plane of existence.

The djinn who are ascended sometimes interact with people who have not ascended, who can mistake them for angels or extraterrestrials,and they are divine, have been thousands of years never fleeing the blood wars, cursed by their wisdom.

And they like the few who tried to avoid the war of blood, and they do not flee and in the end participated, as if forced to obey.. .


	133. Chapter 133

37

The Archdamic War was the first part of the Peloponnesian War, which he can participate in and observe by being present, and which comprises from its burst in 431 BC to the Peace of 20thianias (421 BC).

His name derives from the King of Sparta, Archedomo II, who (in which he is not an enthusiast of war and with whom he exchanged for a long time war strategies) and at his side, he directed the Peloponnesian raids to Attica.

And until his death in 427 BC,he could learn to observe and understand the ancient art ofmachinations.

The conflict lasted ten years and can be divided into four phases:

The plan of operations of the Spartans and the Peloponnesian League consisted of presenting themselves in Attica every year, and before the harvest, and razing the fields to force the Athenians..

And starting a fight in the open, in which they would result in harm,and burn and loot everything that was in the exact place.

For his part, Sparta continued to foster discontent among the Athenian allies of the League of Delos.

The Athenian fleet was signed four specific missions:

Control of the sea routes of the western Mediterranean through the Gulf of Corinth and around the Peloponnesian peninsula, alliances with sea monsters and their enemies of their enemies.

Flogging the Spartans with landings on their backs

Consolidate a series of strategic points, keys to keep them locked.

Isolate the Peloponnesian forces of their allies from Sicily and Magna Greece.

In 431 BC, two months after the facts reported in the following section, the Spartan army presented. itself in Attica and Archedmo.

And it was intended, as it had already done on a previous occasion, that the Athenians made some concessions.

Pericles did not givein, moreover,or less, the Athenian Assembly promulgated a decree prohibiting negotiating with the enemy, if he pressed with the weapons,but no one has ever really followed thelaw.

And at any moment there were a lot of people who were in favor.

And against or followed what the costume commanded, a wave of people who became outlaw or betrayed their people.

For greater security, the Athenians took refuge in their families and their possessions in the Long Walls, and from there they could contemplate how their trigais, vineyards and olive groves were destroyed by the Peloponesians.

Archquídamo had to withdraw from Attica after waiting uselessly for a month for Pericles' troops to defend their lands and try to expel him.

On the other hand, it lacked food, as the Athenians withdrew their food reserves and their cattle.

The war actions began in 431 BC, with the attack of Thebes,between the cities, against the city of Plateias, allied with Athens, and hostile to Theban supremacy in the Boeotia League, and several allies and spies, which constituted a kind of outpost in Boeotian territory..

Between the two cities there were great tensions, as the Thebans sought to expand the Boeotia League, ahead of which they were, and did not want to renounce The Audience.

In the spring of 431 BC, the Thebans aided by a pro-Theban faction from the inside tried to take over Plateias by surprise.

The attempt failed, but the frightened Platenses killed the 330 Theban prisoners who surreptitiously penetrated the city, and such a massacre raised the Thebans againstthem.

And it was in this endeavor that he infiltrated the ancient temples and before the massacre and the ambushes they were doing, and also a loot he anticipated the movements and took each of the relics.

Although the Tebana aggression against an Athenian ally tacitly opened hostilities and there were attacks between forces and disorders between marids, ifrithis and djinns a conflict between the blood wars...

And as the "official" beginning of the strife, did not arrive until May, with the Peloponetic invasion of Attica headed by the Euripóntida king Archhonics II , there were conspiracies, and did not stop insome, there were many attempts at coups.

In these early years of the war, Athens depreded an intense military activity that manifested itself, among other achievements, in invading annually the neighboring region of Megaride, and seemed to stop there were looting and revolts.

And taking advantage of the expulsion of the Eginetas from their own island to establish in it clerucos and when the enemies faced demon of the sea, (settlers) Athenians who, by virtue of a pact between Athens and Sparta, settled inthe region of Tireia , there were manydisagreements, among whom would be the one to take credit.

The Athenians also launched themselves into absolute control of the Gulf of Corinth and the sea route to the western Mediterranean.

In 431 BC, Pericles in accordance with his possibilities and strategic plans, sent a squadron of one hundred trirremes against the shores of the Peloponnese, in the midst of a struggle between humans, and monsters, which failed in Metone (on the western coast of Mesia)..

And defended by the general esparciata Brásidas, and had success in Élide, and who had to fight for land and glory aswell.

Brásidas, and being very atypical spacet strategist, he met each of the generals, was undoubtedly the most outstanding of the archdemic war..

And the one who almost died in ambushes and fights for glory, for which he deserved Thucydides' praise for his military talent and diplomatic ability.

The Greek continental northwest was an important theater of operations, region, and he can find out more about that territory, and its mountains, but of course, geographical changes.

And with the earthquakes that arose, and he can know the terrain, the maps of ages ahead have changed a lot, and in that Athens.

And with the help of his acarnânios allies, he tried to eliminate the Corinthian influence,to noavail.

In 431 BC the same 100 ships and the various crews and navigations, towards the various attacks, and which made the circum-navegação the Peloponnese.

And they seized the Corinthian colony of Sol or,it was not as problematic as that period and those

And they evacuated from power at Ase to the phylum-Corinthians tyrant Evarco..

And being restored by the Corinthians the followingwinter, and won, through diplomacy and negotiations,the island of Cephalonia, at the mouth of the Gulf of Corinth

The rapid landings in perieco territory of Laconia and Messenia were repeated in successive years of battles and negotiations.

And in 430 BC, on these actions, we see the second page of the section after pericles' death amid the end of negotiations.

And in the summer of 428, when on two occasions the Athenian fleet ravaged coastal regions lacedemonias.

And as for Thucydides reflects the concern of the spars and their advice, and the full range of learning in negotiations and strategies.

In the spring of 430 BC, 4,000 hoplites between the harvests and their end, amid the invasions and battles, Athenians and 300 knights aboard 100 vessels and cavalry transport ships of their own and 50 of Chios and Lesbos and the clashes and battles between monsters and humans.

And they razed the meadow of Epidaurus and attempted a robbery on the city, which failed, after which they devastated the fields of Trezén, Hálias and Hermíone,during raids and looting from city to city.

And the cities situated on the peninsula of theté, in the northwest of the Peloponnesia peninsula,and the subsequent plunders.

The expedition ended with the conquest and sacking of Prasias,after ambushes, conflicts and destruction of cities in its path.

The devastation of these three cities, in addition to undermining Spartan morale, was a wake-up call to Argos to abandon his neutralityand.

And he headed the opposition to Sparta in the Peloponnese,between theconflicts and conspiracies of royal families in search of power and riches.

On the other hand, Prasias, situated south of Cinria, was a hot spot of the ancestral conflict between Spartans and argivos for the possession of this border region between Laconia andArgolida.

And the quarrel that escalated when the Spartans settled there to the Eginetas expelled from their island by the Athenians.

And there were the mapas with the allied cities, of one and the other flock in Macedonia and the Calcidic that they made a few years after the raids and to which he

In the summer of 430 BC there was an attempt at diplomatic rapprochement of Sparta to Persia by sending an embassy made up of theSpartans.

And Aneristo, Nicholas and Pratódamo, the thegeate Timágoras, the Corinthian Aristeus and the argivo Pólide, who had as main mission to obtain financial support.

And the Great King to the Peloponnese League, was not strong towards theresult, the strength of the union was not strong enough.

The presence in this delegation gives at least two high-line sparse as were Aneristo and Nicolaus, descents of Sportias and Bulis, but they are the greatest of all alliances.

And the two nobles who offered their lives to Xerxes I to atone for the crime committed against the heralds of the Great Persian King..

And he ratified the Spartan willingness to continue the war until the disintegration of the Athenian empire, in the midst of wars, raids and conflicts and attacking every city that came in its way.

And precisely at a time when Athens was seeking a peaceful solution to the conflict.

On their way to Persia, the ambassadorswere looking for resolute ways to interfere in the conflict, and to depriving the power to destroy the incursions.

And they took the opportunity to persuade and influence King Odrísio Sitalces to abandon the Athenian alliance, and along with the internal conspiracies, which could be very useful..

All for the help of Potideia, and even with other counselors and priests, and even to subled to all Calcidic, which would in any way be plundered and invaded.

And that it was very close to the Thracian kingdom,mthe casually, were found in the court of Sitalces..

And two Athenian ambassadors who convinced The Sádocus, and who was convinced to influence his son from the sovereign Odsian, who had just received Athenian citizenship..

And without distrusting the plan amid the internal conspiracies in power and royal families, in the midst of the search for power, to deliver to the envoys peloponesians,and between the raids and the conflicts, without knowing theirplans.

The embassy members were seized, and taken to Athens and executed without prior trial.

Thucydides explains the violation of the law that allowed anyindividual.

And defend yourself publicly, for fear of awakening the wrath of the gods and the heavens amid invasions and attacks between your enemies and monsters at sea.

And having to face monsters and himself, Aristeius, whom he accused of all the evils that had come in Potideia and Thrace.

In the late summer of 430 BC, the lacedemons and their allies sent an expedition of 100 ships, with 1,000 hoplites on board, against the island ofZacinto, and facing diversities, monsters and enemies to the sea and the soldiers of the land in invasions of other kingdoms.

And situated in front of Elida and half the great journey and ally of Athens.

At the behest of the spars cnemo, they landed and devastated most of the island. By not surrendering the zacintos put a proposition to the Peloponnese.

Thucydides suggests that the military campaign was a failure by the participation of Cnemo as navarco (admiral), and expeditions and navigations,to which divine aquatic riches and monster fishing were found.

And that since I saw him as the archetype of sparseness for his lack of energy and decision and facing the monsters of the sea and the men of the earth.

Zacinto was of great strategic importance for serving as a stopover in the Athenian pericles of the Peloponnese and using his influence and given his situation facing the backs of Élide...

And not so close and not far from the Platoon naval base of Cilene.

The most important is the moment when the expedition took place, shortly after Athens had entered into negotiations for the end of the war; conversations.

And that we do not know why Thucydides does not even sketch them, little concerned bythefailed attempts at peace, and that serves nopurpose.

Athens was going through a very difficult time in the war, conspiracies and disagreements between the powers and the members of the royal families.

And not so much for the annual invading of the Peloponesians as for the epidemic that decimated the population,he passed through there in themeantime and took some samples of each virus and plague during the wars...

And it was a great period of spread of diseases and a breeding ground for walking viruses...

With wars it was practically taking a disease from one point to another, in the midst of wars, and people dying as if dropping flies around.

Added to this was the rapid exhaustion of Athenaia's treasure, his disappearance was not questioned, since much gold was used and spending on wars and armaments to engage his say best service in uprisings and wars...

And with this accelerated by the financial bleeding that supposed the prolongation of the site of Potideia, withoutrealizing that his gold disappeared.

And that Pericles' authority was called into question by a majority of the people who blamed him for the misfortunes of war,which partly true, but it was not all that, there were no accountants at that time or questioned.

Criticism that came to fruition in the temporary deprivation of the position of strategist and the imposition of a fine, and that would not differentiate in knowing where such a missing amount would go.

It is not known what conditions put Sparta to seal the peace, but he realized that although they should not be very different from those required...

And before the burst of conflict, money disappeared, without exact knowledge of its location and how much was spent, because the silence of the Athenian historian...

And at that time he could suggestr an intransigence by both flocks and a scant fruit of the diplomatic route,and who took advantage of it.

An epidemic, originated in Ethiopia, that he took samples for an academic project, and chemicals, a little study on biology, maybe virologists in the future...

And he would who knows how to use this, saving for a period of time to disseminate in a more controlled environment in the future...

And it was introduced by the port of Piraeus in 430 BC and was soon proposed by a city whose dense population lived crowded within the walls in precarious hygienic conditions.

Although Thucydides accurately describe the symptoms, the nature of the disease remains the subject of debate among pathologists, who shuffle the possibilities of bubonic plague, typhus...

And who knows it looks like smallpox and flu,or the black plague, and he knew it could be a recurring disease in periods of different times, every maybe 700 years.

In three years, 4,400 hoplites and 300 knights perished, that is, dead and thirsty, approximately one third of both bodies, a percentage of victims, who presumably would also register among the population as a whole, they spread them and killed theirdoctors.

Pericles, succumbed to the epidemic and died in 429 BC, and he created a resistance to each of the versions of each period he studied and saw that it would be different being stronger, but not equal...

The epidemic, on the other hand, was repeated in 427BC, he saw that the epidemic could be the same strain...

After Pericles'death, he took his studies and further developed his accounts,and took them with him.

The power vacuum that left Pericles was occupied by the aristocrat Yícias and the demagogue Cleón (d. 422 BC), the first supporter of an understanding with Sparta to end the conflict.

And the second proceeds to a war to the death and no concessions.

This internal struggle affected Athenian foreign policy, which experienced continuous shuttles according to the people allowed themselves to be persuaded by one or another leader, but that during the decline served nothing but a new name to take from sewer below.

The political heritage of the "Olympian" fell, moreover, in Éucrates and Lísicles, which each passing were involved in intrigues.

None of these characters knew how to take advantage of the opportunities they presented themselves to the Athenians to get out of a difficultwar, after several conflicts and outbreaks of pandemic that followed.

In the summer of 429 BC, the Spartans put in place a vast and ambitious plan in theNorthwest.

And that aspired to the domination not only of Acarnânia, but also to the islands of Zacinto and Cephalonia and even of Naupato, where since the winter of 430-429 BC.

And each of the dominated and attacked islands, from monsters to barbarian invaders...

And with that, there was more than one wave of looting and countless revolts.

And the Athenians situated a fleet under the hand of Formio that added their control of the Gulf of Corinth,which at the same time between attacks and looting of cities on the edge of the erratic hill.

The Spartan plan would make it extremely difficult or even preventm-nathe Atheniansfrom circling the Peloponnese and blocking the Gulf of Corinth due to the lack of ports where to dock their ships,includingthe Acarna campaign..

And also directed by Cnemo, it would end in another debacle due to the poor coordination between the interveners,between all thoseclashes and the inconstancy in the leadership of the Spartans..

And he was much more willing to withdraw in the face of any eventuality or setback,fearing imminent death, and perhaps fleeing the fate that stood before them, knowing that the rumors of the end and the later moments

Andto commit to a company away from which they were not direct beneficiaries.

The 47 ships that constituted the support fleet to Cnemo, among those with larger contingents and also had arms stocks, could not evade surveillance of Formio and were forced to fight at the entrance to the Gulf of Corinth.

The two naumaquias, in the second of which imposed Formio, despite having a disadvantage in number of ships that through using the most armed as bait.

And about 4 to 1, managed to close in the gulf to a large part of the peloponnese squadron.

This prevented the PeloponnesianLeague, it would be that he could use it to pass through the strait in the midstofconflict, and he used it as a scapegoat, and to get in the middle of each island in advance before the looting and make his own clean.

And to participate in the defense of the back peloponesias, for the consequences of both defeats were disastrous for her.

Later, Formio gave a rodeo for Acarnânia, region with several territories dominated by the allies of Athens, he can use a half foot pick up and take paying drachmas, such as bribes to some soldiers and mercenaries disguised as offerings to the gods, without being perceived or intercepted.

He returned to Athens for Naupato, and thus managed to hinder the supply of wheat from Magna Greece to the Peloponnese.

Despite his successes, using this, and his rival the man responsible for defenses and loading, he accused him, before the courts, and was ordered to pay a fine that, by not being able to satisfy, implied his atmia (loss of citizenship).

Because of this Formio,, he could not return to any public office,and he took advantage ofit, and convinced others that even if the man tried to reveal, nothing would happen to him.

On the military plane, Athens retained Naupato, with what this meant for the blockade of the Gulf and the isthmus of Corinth, while almost a quarter of the Peloponesian fleetwould be there waiting as an interception.

And it had been dismantled and its crews captured or killed,not knowing what part of the wealth wasextracted and surrupiadas, or even the total lost in subsequent shipwrecks, in clashes at sea.

Effects that were felt on naval activity in the following years, the sea was more for fish than for gold.

Another achievement no less important was the naval firmament of Athenian power in the continental northwest of Greece..., apart from earthquakes and tsunamis, which were frequent.

And to the detriment of the Corinthians, as would shortly afterwards demonstrate the expeditions to Harmius and his son Asopius.

In 428 BC, the island of Lesbos, which had been for half a century one of Athens' most loyal allies, defecated the League ofDelos, and its businesses, which were to predict the future, saw many wars and conflicts.

Such defecating could drag on other poleis and undermine attic rule in AsiaMinor, and they were looking for him before a clash.

Lesbos, for her strategic position in the northern straits region of the Aegean Sea, was admitted to the Peloponnesian League, although the Peloponnese did not lend her effectivehelp, and he was consulted frequently.

The Athenians sent to the island the strategist Paques in command of 1 000 hoplites, with 250 trirremes,and there were many strange people of this period that it was this that blocked the two ports of Mytilene and surrounded it with a wall, which was easilydestroyed.

As the Athenian reprisal expedition entailed great expenses, Athens had to resort to a wealth tax, eisfora, which provided a fund of 200talents , which disappeared.

And that after a while, and it was never seen, it is clear that he searched for many caves, and that they would be used as treasures, and would be practically a legendary fortune if discovered in the present day.

Meanwhile, another Athenian fleet was making a tour of the Peloponnese.

Due to the damage it inflicted on the perieca communities, (communities these as so many others that literally were nothing but forgotten peoples) of Laconia.

And that they disappeared with the barbaric attacks, and the Spartans chose to assist in their help, instead of going to help the mytilelenes,each of them lost in a different period of time.

When Sparta decided to send a fleet of 40 vessels and alcidas' orders, it was too late,in the end there would be nothing left. embarcações e

In the Cyclades, the Spartan Navarco received the news that Mytilene had surrendered.

Also the city of Miletus, which requested help from the Peloponnesis League, waited in vain and there was a capitulant,it did nothing, one by one fell.

And notthe treaty between Paques and the Mytilelenes, the Athenian general undertook not to execute, enslave or imprison any mytiles before he returned an embassy,arrested or no one left, and those who asked for help, did not.

And that the inhabitants of this city sent to Athens.

The ecclesia, at Cleón's suggestion, decided to punish himself in an exemplary manner to all the mytiles, within that, he only needed to get around the situation, and while Cleon suggested that only adults be left with a knife and children reduced to slavery,that was proof of slavery within the people themselves,he left there two weeks before that.

In a new Assembly to which he joined and was called urgently, the people were convinced by Diodote along with each suggestion given, to derogate from the cruel pséphisma (decree) and exchange it for another who only condemned to death those responsible for the insurrection.

It was also decreed that the walls be torn down, that only the ambassadors would be executed, and he was on the winning side, and that the figure of which is still unknown today..

And the loss of autonomy, the surrender of the fleet, the confiscation of all the arable land, and he took some seeds with him that as it was passed, would not exist.

And that assisting and except those of Metina, to divide them later among Athenian clerucos,and that he can use this for his benefit.

In 427 BC, the Spartans and their allies marched with their troops to Plateias, amid those who broke rules, and golpandsof state, which had been besieged since 429 BC. , Audiences, ally of Athens.

And that remained a spine stuck in the heart of the League Beotia, led by the Thebans, if he played right could enjoy these influences.

After the speeches of Platenses and Thebans, five Spartan judges displacedaudiences.

And to buy their Theban allies with the decision to execute the 225 defenders who surrendered (200 Platenses and 25 Athenians) and enslave 110 women.

The city was destroyed and the small lands and communities that depended on giving it was annexed by the Thebans (427 BC), who saw their political and economic power increased within theconfederation, which in turn was affiliated, benefited and financed, but they lost it.

The Civil War (stalsis) that broke out in Corrcira represented the first incident of dramatic consequences for the internal politics of a city.

And it was as a consequence of the meddling of the two powers that the hegemony of the Helade were disputed,and which came into conflict with eachother, amid the ambushes and conspiracies.

In 427-426 BC, the endemic antagonism between the Corsican democrats and oligarchs degenerated into an open civil conflict, which was financed by thesame men who invested in the civil uprising.

And when the latter tried to take power by violent means and overthrow the democrátic government,they could not somehow they were betrayed, denounced and there was a traitor among them, who delivered them and the forces of the empire were there before they made their plans come true.

The prisoners taken during the battles over the city of Epidanos were released, either in exchange for a huge sum for their ransom, or for the promise they made to reconcile their city and Corinth,but a part went towards the temple of Apollo, and a certain priest.

Corrcira had the third largest fleet of the time, which would fall into the hands of the Peloponsians would tip the balance of naval balance.

Inaddition, there was a certain item of strange men who roamed the city in search of priestesses and the search for caves.

And the island of Corrcira had great strategic value for its location on the sea route to the Italian peninsula and Sicily..

And where Athens sent that same year its first expedition to cut grain supply to the Peloponnese and the likelihood of taking control of the island, which served no other wayagain.

The intervention of the Athenian Nicostrato, who in the midst of this, made several complications, and many other isolated conflicts, with his fleet also did not solve the problem, although for now he established an alliance with Athens that replaced the previous epimachia (defensive alliance).

The war was going to take an unexpected turn favorable to Athens, even if any priest and seer had said and no one believed, in the midst of the successes and failures in each of the two contentious bands.

The Athenians decided to carry out an intense navalactivity, even if they had problems, many attacked by sea monsters, and in the Ionian Sea..

And in order to attack the allies of Sparta and with the intention of extending its hegemony to Sicily and Magna Greece, which that year had a shake followed by an awakening of avolcano.

Athens highlighted its fleet there with two objectives, which inmy view seemed doomed to disaster following the end of it all.

And isolate the Peloponnese from the rich colonies of Italy and Sicily, especially Syracuse,which then would not help to say that it would be the end of an earthquake and a coal that would make everyone barbecue in a very active volcano.

And imposing its political hegemony on the Greek colonies of the West,and imposing itssupremacy before the smallest peoples.

The Athenian intervention was based on the old and enconadas,and these rivalries were secularly confronting the Greeks of these Western colonies.

From a long time before, Syracuse threatened Segesta, Leontino and Regio, among others. Pericles had agreed with them against Syracuse and his allies (Gela, Selinunte, Hymera and Locris)in that much worse conflict that came one followed by the other.

At the behest of Laques, 40 sailing vessels appeared between 427 and 426 BC. , facing off against your human enemies and sea monsters.

They returned to Athens with no real success, due to which the Greeks of Sicily met in Gela guessing the anexionist intentions ofAthens.

And they agreed to sign the peace with each other. But the Athenian ecclesia, obeying warmongering and Megaloman leaders, and he were there watching and influencing and the great lord at the end, condemned to exile the three strategists of the squadron...

And using the firming plan accused them of having been corrupted to renounce the conquest.

On the back of the Peloponesias Athens obtained favorable results, which did not know how to take advantage, but did not use it efficiently.

Demosthenes landed off the coast of Messionia to plague theSpartans, as a point for them, and two steps trasback.

The fleet at his command even though he did not know how to be him, he followed a script after all,had to put anchors in the bay of Pilo because of the storm, which was more divine thanenvironmental.

And the moment that took advantage of the Athenian strategist for the other two colleagues in office, Eurimedon and Sophocles, to occupy the peninsula of Corifásio.

Since then the Athenians could be in contact with the Messenians,who in any case he can use this for distraction, and while ships and other means of transport carried all that cargo of misplaced goods.

And that they were from abandoned kingdoms in the midst of the escape stampede, between the conflicts and invadings of all the islands and archipelagos.

While most of the navigations continued to Corrcira and Sicily, Demosthenes stayed behind with five trirremes,waiting forloads.

The Spartans occupied the island of Esfactéria, located south of Pilos, wishing to face the Athenian detachment. The Athenian fleet that had headed for Corrcira returned from Zantand.

And he blocked the two entrances to pilo bay, isolating in Esfactéria a good number of hoplitas lacedemons, and the demons themselves.

Faced with this dramatic situation, if the picho gets eaten if the animal escapes, Sparta has concerted an armistice for the Pilo region..

And he wanted to negotiate peace with the Athenians,even if it was limited andshort-lived amid several subsequent conflicts.

Front of the power of the Athenian radicals, under the leadership of Cleón, influenced and controlled without knowing stirring the chopsticks and with status.

And the Assembly gave the order to the East to put an end to this situation,even though it was impossible to undo everything and destroy its will.

The Athenian Hoplites landed on the island and lay down their arms to the Spartans and captured 120 Spartiatas,and those who remained could not escape.

The success of the operation was not cleón's, but Demosthenes' main brain, although the triumph was appropriated byCleón, it was not his, not entirely, but he took credit.

And who took the opportunity to triple the tribute of the League of Delos and increase to three obolos the diets of the heliastas, with which the favor of the people was earned,unaware of the machinations, and internal conflicts.

The Spartan defeat surprised the whole of Greece. [48] Such victory over his infantry and, above all, the presence of a garrison. at Pilos, formed by Messenians of Naupato.

And also by the Athenians, he assumed a great threat to Laconia, for the possible danger of an uprising of the phytes.

The success of Esfactéria led the bellicose party of Athens, directed by Cleón.

And leaning towards land-fighting enterprises, and therefore not to mention beasts and sea monsters on one side.

And even trying to all costs of moving away from the naval policy of Pericles, to noavail, and with total lack of competence.

The conquest of the island of Citera in, 424 BC by Nícias caused serious damage to the Peloponean trade,which did not recover even if it needed financing and guaranteedits safety, without success and without protection.

The Athenians seized the port of Niseia,they could not stand out and did nothing to change what happened, even if they tried, it was not something one hundred percent guaranteed.

Then an Athenian contingent sought the conquest of Beotia, but suffered a great defeat at Delio, and taking advantage of weaknesses and disunity..

And that generated with the internal conflicts, and the failed attempts and with that, coupattempts, if you can call it that.

And that even in front of the hoplites beócios who, for the first time, applied the tactic of the phalanx in oblique formation, which seemed the end through a possible invasion barbara.

And even though of course it would happen sooner or later, and with that he took everything he could take, to his inner caves.

The general spartiata Brásidas gave a a new turn to the war, which at one point was absurd, which until that time consisted of ravaging attica and remaining on the defensive in the Peloponnese.

And if theywere concerned that the weak point of Athens was in Calcidic and Thrace,they said nothing about it..

To reach these regions, the lacedemons had to pass through Thessaly, which although officially allied with Athens, was divided. into phylum-Athenians and phylum-Spartans.

And there were many who would be divided and with that was a complete rift between the forces.

And if the popular sector was with Athens and the rich aristocracy,they said nothing about it, and sympathized with Sparta,but with said there were divisions, which resulted in total failure.

Brásidas crossed the isthmus of Corinth, Beocia, Thessaly and presented himself in Calcidic, where he incited its inhabitants to the uprising.

The cities of Acanthus and Estagira stood by him and his most spare success was the conquest of Amphipolis,without hesitation, and with complete destruction, slaughter and looting as the costume is said.

Thus, Brásidas gave the Athenians a considerable blow in an area in which his empire seemed to be safe.

Thucydides, the historian, then strategist and in charge of the defense of the city, could not prevent it from being taken by Brásidas,if he could still not have done.

This loss was important for its strategic position, that even the basis of advice, watered the external influence, without success, with reference to Thrace and the Straits (Helesponto and Dardanelles), because Amphipolis, well was a wave of interests in it.

And that he provided wood to build boats and because he contributed financially.

Thucydides was punished to ostracism (exile) by Athenian ecclesia.

And without knowing that he had seen it, as said to know the future was essential, and with that, he was months before and made a beautiful of a mining for previous months enjoying ...

And if well from the fact that the waters would make it difficult to enter with failed negotiations that lasted for months, and he took the secret underground caves discovered millennia later.

From the Spartan victory, numerous calcidic cities that were involved, or their lords were engaged in their countless interests in that piece of land, gold was what they wanted...

And they defecated the League of Delos and the rich gold mines of Mount Pangeus passed to Sparta,without realizing that most of it has already been mined.

The situation in Athens in Thrace was weakened by the loss of other populations such as Torone.

For all this, the Athenians were forced to raise the quotas of the tribute (eisphora), which caused the defecating of other alliedcities, without their men and their failed economies.

But Athenians and Spartans, incarnated in the person of Neacia and Plistoanate desired peace as soon aspossible.

And since the latter were very concerned of the prisoners of Pilos, who would be executed if the Peloponesians invaded the Attica again..

And sin being able to have gold and men missing in the midst of the earthquake, in this same period that made them never find their gold.

As a result, in the spring of 423 BC, Laques managed a year-long truce that seemed to leave a door open for ultimate peace.

Thucydides collects its contained in what appeared the different local lines of demarcation in both forces and their territorial possessions.

Certain problematic issues would be subject toarbitration, which would be land, wealth and external influences.

But, once the deadline has been reached, the war has resumed in Calcidic and the intrigues have continued.

The city of Sicião separated from the League of Delos and according to the agreement should have been returned to these, but Brásidas refused, which was more rabid dog fight when to the fact that they disputed league chairs.

Nícias managed to attract Perdid ii of Macedonia and Prince Arrabeu of Lincéstida, gaining some advantage in the North.

Cleón presented himself with a strong contingent and collected somevictories.

And among which it is worth mentioning the conquest of Torone, but by approaching Amphipolis the Spartans violated him a severe defeat.

Cleón and Brásidas died at the Battle of Amphipolis in 422BC, he took his prize.

The death of Cleón and Brásidas made two partisan perceptions of the war disappear from the political stage and allowed Plistoanate and Nícias to resume peacenegotiations, which would never end.

The events of Delio and Amphipolis gave the leading role in the direction of war and therefore, in Athenian politics, to aristocrats, who were captained by Neasias, who aimed to return to pericles'plan.

And therefore, war was ruining the agricultural economy,without having fertile fields, without taking into account that devastated fields were not conducive to planting,

And the Nícias opposed the radical democrats Hyperbolus and Pisandro, and was open to internal conspiracies and mundane ness.

Also Sparta desiredpeace, but they wielded the spears of war, and always ready for battle.

Among other things, he wanted to be returned to the 120 prisoners of Esfactéria, because he was concerned about the decrease in the number of spartiatas,who always came to meet him and always increased.

In the first days of April 421 BC, peace was signed for a duration of 50 years.

The fundamental points collected by Thucydides.

And andram,but that knowing did not last even two years.

Athens and Sparta would return to the pre-war situation and should therefore reintegrate all the conquered during it.

The Spartans and their allies would recover Pilos, Corifásio, Citera, Metana, Pteleu and Atalanta.

Canje ofprisoners, without being fulfilled, even claiming.

Release of prisoners by bothgangs, without real fulfillment.

Recognition of the autonomy of the Temple ofApollo, forgetting the influence of priests who had to agree if they did not pay for other quinhões.

Nícias (c. 470 BC – 413 BC) was a general and politician from Athens during the Peloponnesianwar, which was easily influenced due to his belief and what he believed in his gods.

His name (meaning victorious) is an allusion to the Greek goddess Nice of victory.

Nicias was the son of Nicarate, one of the richest men in Athens, whose fortune adduced from the exploitation of the silver mines he made as a contribution to the shrine of Apollo, dtheLaurio, Nícias..

And he used this money to help Athens, being described as a rather religious man,and thestar-trailing priest approached.

After Pericles' death in 429 BC, Nytia became leader of the opposition to Cléon, a politician in favor of the Peloponnesianwar, saying that the gods would support him and contributing to it with offerings and tithes to the temple of Apollo.

He was elected strategist on several occasions, having achieved several victories.

In 427 BC he occupied the island of Minoa, near Mégara and in 425 BC the island of Citera, near Sparta.

Nícias sought to resolve the war through diplomacy. With the death of Cléon in 421 BC Nícias would be responsible for making peace with the Spartans.

Under this peace, called Peace of Nícias, Athens and Sparta under their commitment to restore their achievements.

Peace was supposed to last fifty years, but it was broken in 414BC, not to mention internal disputes, isolated conflicts and minor break-ins.

Although he opposed the expedition to Sicily, he accepted to be one. of his chiefs, along with Alcibiades.

And not knowing that they were being manipulated, and that the main instigator of the expedition. Alcibiades will eventually,, however, desert and Lamachus..

And being another of the chiefs, he would be killed, having Nícias stood alone at the head of the forces,unaware of the power play between the greats, apart from the bets and disputes of the gods.

In the autumn of 415 BC, Nícias began the siege of Syracuse, but was forced to surrender, having been executed by the Siracusans.

On this expedition to Sicily, Nícias and the Athenians captured Laís, and sold her as a slave in Corinth, Laís would become one of the most famous courtesans of antiquity.

In the 2nd century AD there was, in the cemetery of Athens, a monument in honor of all the Athenians who fell into battle, with the exception of the dead in Marathon, whether or not he was there it did not matter at that time he was taking offerings.

And whether or not they were honored at the site of this battle.

A notable exception is Nícias, because Pausanias believes that the reason for this is that Nícias surrendered, being considered an unworthysoldier, and he gained some from it with his influences and advice.

The battle of Esfactéria was a military confrontation fought in 425 BC during the Peloponnesian War, in which the Athenians won over Sparta.

It is an important step in military history, given that a light infantry troop has defeated a phalanx of hoplites.

The Athenian fleet was going to the besieged Corcira, but had to take refuge in the Gulf of Pilos after a storm.

The strategist Demosthenes kept with him five Athenian trirremes, in addition to two who arrived from his ally Naupato.

Facing the threat over Messenian territory, Sparta attacked Pilos to no avail; then he occupied the islet of Esfactéria,and again he was there watching and following as time said.

During this time, the Athenian fleet managed to free Corcira from Spartan influence, and returned to help Demosthenes.

About 420 hoplites lacedemons, half of them Spartan citizens, were surrounded by the islet.

Negotiations between Sparta and Athens have begun. To obtain the right to supply the troops of Esfactéria, Sparta had to deliver 60 trirremes.

The demagogue Cleón ordered to paralyze the negotiations by complaining in addition the ports of Mégara and Trezém, as well as Acaia, he seemed to be interested in such conflict, arriving as the historical said and taking more than the good parties, and making fame.

The Spartans did not accept the conditions of Athens and were able to provide Esfactéria with the help of swimmers.

Cleón, challenged by his fellow citizens to achieve victory, joined Demosthenes. Taking with him a contingent of peltastas and archers, Cleón boasted of achieving victory in twenty days.

The Athenians disembarked before the alba, pushed spartan outposts and progressed on the island.

The bulk of the Spartan forces advanced towards the Athenians.

The Spartan Hoplites could not wage battle against the Athenian Hoplites for fear that the enemy peltastas would attack their flanks and their rears.

The peltastes that carried neither armor nor heavy shields easily dodged the load of the Spartan hoplites.

These were buffeted without rest, under a rain of sling projectiles, arrows anddarts.

And all these projectiles launched from less than 50 meters, he saw and learned more than a simplestrategy.

Their commander, Epitadas, was killed; his second, Estifon, was wounded.

The Spartans retreated to their outpost in a ruined fort.

A Messenian commander led his troops along the edge of a cliff, reaching the rear of the Spartans. Surrounded,exhausted.

And the Spartans capitulated, 292 hoplites were taken prisoner, of which 120 were citizens.

The Athenians lost about 50 men.

The events of Esfactéria caused a great deal of ups foresm in Greece: for the first time, the Spartans preferred to give themselves up before they died!

A severe crisis shook the city, demoralized, and led to the killing of 20,000 hilotas.

The presence of an Athenian outpost at Pilos endangered the whole of the Messenian territory, thus immobilizing a lacedemony garrison in the region.

Finally, Athens threatened to kill the prisoners of Esfactéria if the Spartans did not suspend their annual raids of Attica.

The Spartan citizens who capitulated were stripped out of Sparta and were stripped of all their possessions.

The battle brilliantly demonstrated the value of light troops, as the Spartans were defeated without hoplite troops going into combat.

The lacedemons remained besieged for 72 days on the island, from the battle of Pilos to the fought in Esfactéria.

The expedition had departed in early May and the fighting at Pilos began around May 25-30.

The final victory in Esfactéria took place around 10 August 425 BC.

Despite the defeat, the Spartans, until they were defeated at Leuctra, said they had never been defeated in battle, there is a first time for everything, and they were claiming that in the Lenited Thermopylae..

And he had been a winner, but with an insufficient number to destroy the Persians, and in Esfactéria, Demosthenes had not won, but used a trick, as always, anyway, that leads nowhere.

The Spartan kings, in their policy of trying to diminish the growing power of the Athenian empire, unsuccessfully cemented and bailed out by the League of Delos, which was useless democrats, periodically carried out a series of raids of the territory of Attica, and were more than politicians, mainly during the archaic war (431 BC-421 BC).

These annual invasions brought together two-thirds of the states, between the uprisings and politicians, among invasions, of monsters and members or allies of the Peloponnese League, chaired by Sparta.

They were far from effective and from undermining Athenian morale, for variousreasons, among these common problems.

Its effects on the Athenian economy werelimited, and it was of no use, anyway thinking about it was too soon.

Firstly due to its discontinuous character. There were raids in 431 BC, 430 BC, 428 BC and 427 BC, during all this time, it seemed as much useless as it was, but in 429 BC,it was worse...

And it did not occur because of the epidemic that had sprung up in Athens, during all the raids, wars, uprisings and uprisings, there was a space of 200 to 300 years of war.

And from one war to another and between these periods there were periodic outbreaks of pests, the most famous plague of Athens, which occurred during the wars, and between them.

And in 426 BC due to several earthquakes interpreted as a bad omen, in 425 BC it lasted only fifteen days due to the capture of Pilos..

And what provoked the immediate return of the Peloponean army and since that date the threat of death that hung over the lacedemons captured on the island of Esfacteria...

And that in the course definitely suspended the raids,but by the way, in that situation, it was already late, and the diseases that plagued the ancient world, he did not need much more taking samples from dying men.

And there was a whole population, a lot of people thrown around, dead doctors dying around, without anyone being able to help whoever it was died.

Secondly, the peloponesians did not remain long enough in Attica to cause irreparable damage, because they were conditioned...

And all for the provisions they took with them or for those they found in Attica (the longest time that lasted one of these raids was that of 430 BC. , or the diseases that the soldiers brought, and spread them throughout the moment and in the territory killing thousands of people.

The destruction did not reach all areas of Attica equally, not at first, but as time went by it was fast, it spread, and, for example, they did not reach mountainous places and difficult to access, nor did theyhave...

And it was all crops, few were not hit, but began to spread as time went by and there was the return of the soldierss in the war.

It should be mentioned that the Athenians used cavalry (hippeía) and fortifications (phrouria) to control the enemy during their devastating action.

The fact that Athens could resist almost indefinitely by the dominance of the Black Sea route, if it were not for the disease that killed all those who were hit, and from which came most of the cereals imported by the city.

The Archdamic War was the first part of the Peloponnesian War, and during this period one of the greatest plagues in history and one that it comprises from its burst in 431 BC to the Peace of 200 BC (421 BC).

Its name derives from the king of Sparta, Archedmo II, who (despite being an enthusiast of war) directed the Peloponnesian raids on Attica until his death in 427 BC.

The conflict lasted ten years, and could be divided into fourphases, and even the numerous minor plagues that plagued humanity.

The plan of operations of the Spartans and the Peloponnesian League consisted of presenting itself in Attica every year, before the harvest, which had a good result and even killed that devastated...

And razing the fields to force the Athenians to start a fight in the open, in which they would result in harm.

For his part, Sparta continued to foster discontent among the Athenian allies of the League of Delos. The Athenian fleet was signed four specificmissions, which they killed from innocent until those who were involved in the scheme.

Control of the western Mediterranean sea routes through the Gulf of Corinth and around the Peloponnesianpeninsula, apart from the growing ambushes and attacks around, and the fact that there were attacks by sea beasts and humans.

Flogging the Spartans with landings on their backs

Consolidate a series of strategic points, keys to keep them locked.

Isolate the Peloponnesian forces of their allies from Sicily and Magna Greece.

In 431 BC, two months after the facts reported in the following section, the Spartan army presented itself at Attica and Archedmus aimed, as it had already done on a previousoccasion.

And that the Athenians have made some concessions,if not take into account the fact that these concessions and on merit of minor wars.

Pericles didn't budge. Moreover, the Athenian Assembly enacted a decree prohibiting negotiating with the enemy if he pressed with his weapons.

For greater security, the Athenians took refuge in their families and their possessions in the Long Walls, and from there they could contemplate how their trigais, vineyards and olive groves were destroyed by the Peloponesians,and then attacked afterwards.

Archquídamo had to withdraw from Attica after waiting uselessly for a month for Pericles' troops to defend their lands and try to expel him.

On the other hand, worse than they lacked food, because the Athenians withdrew their food reserves and their cattle,but forgot about themselves onaverage, they did not manufacture their own food, they forgot they needed them too.

The war actions began in 431 BC, with the attack of Thebes on the city of Plateias, allied with Athens, and hostile to Theban supremacy in the Boeotia League, which constituted a kind of outpost in Boeotianterritory.

Andin the two cities there were great tensions, as the Thebans sought to enlarge the Boeotia League, ahead of which they were, and did not want to renounce audiences.

In the spring of 431 BC, the Thebans aided by a pro-Theban faction from the inside tried to take over Plateias by surprise.

The attempt failed, but the frightened Platenses killed the 330 Theban prisoners who surreptitiously penetrated the city, and such a massacre raised the Thebans againstthem.

And who were also attacked by monsters and beasts who fed on dead bodies on battlefields.

Although the Tebana aggression against an Athenian ally tacitly opened hostilities, and time passed with regard to attacks and looting, the "official" beginning...

And if we call it that and the battle that grew,did not arrive until May, worse came nowhere, and with the Peloponesian invasion of Attica headed by the King Euripóntida Arquídamo II, were being attacked from both sides, in addition to hunger, violence, plagues, and death ...

In these early years of the war, Athens launched intense military activity that manifested itself, among other things, in invading the neighboring Megaride regionannually.

And following the expulsion of the Eginetas from their own island to establish in it clerucos (colonists),they forgot about migrating to other corners of the kingdom.

And also the Athenians who, by virtue of a pact between Athens and Sparta, settled in the region of Tireia.

And thatthe Athenians have also taken absolute control of the Gulf of Corinth and the sea route to the western Mediterranean,without regard to barbaric Muslim attacks.

In 431 BC, Pericles comeds his possibilities and strategic plans, and advice that served no purpose, and for nothing sent a squadron of one hundred trirremes..

And all against the coasts of the Peloponnese, which failed in Metone (on the western coast of Mestia), not counting attacks, famine, plague, pests, defended by the general esparciata Brásidas, and succeeded in Élide.

Brásidas, an atypical esparciata strategist, was undoubtedly the most prominent of the archdamic war, for which he deserved the praise of Thucydides for his military talent and diplomatic skill.

The Greek continental northwest was an important theater of operations, a region in which Athens, with the help of its Acarnânian allies, tried to eliminate Corinthian influence.

In 431 BC the same ones that had 100 navios and that with the circum-navegation the Peloponnese had seized the Corinthian colony of Allio, they evacuated from power at Ástaco to the phyllo-Corinthians tyrant Evarco,but who wasdoomed to failure.

And being restored by the Corinthians the following winter- and won, through diplomacy, the island of Kefalonia, at the mouth of the Gulf of Corint,not counting the power within thesenators and the state.

The rapid landings in perieco territory of Laconia and Messenia were repeated in successive years:

And in 430 BC. , this would serve no purpose and sobre said actions see the second page of the section and thepost morteof Pericles, which he infiltrated within the senate and power.

in the summer of 428, when on two occasions the Athenian fleet ravaged coastal regions lacedemonias.

Thucydides reflects the concern of thesparse, that he can not see worse than better.

In the spring of 430 BC, 4. 000 Athenian hoplites and 300 knights aboard 100 own cavalry transport ships and 50 chios and Lesbos..

And even if they had, they razed the meadow of Epidaurus and attempted a robbery on the city, which failed, after which they devastated the fields of Trezén, Hálias and Hermíone..

And the cities situated on the peninsula of theté, in the northwest of the Peloponnese peninsula.

The expedition ended with the conquest and sacking of Prasias.

The devastation of these three cities, in addition to undermining Spartan morale, was a wake-up call to Argos to abandon his neutrality and head the opposition to Sparta in the Peloponnese.

On the other hand, Prasias, situated south of Cinuria, was a hot spot of the ancestral conflict between Spartans and argivos for the possession of this border region between this life..

And Laconia and Argolide, a quarrel that was re-scrutinized when the Spartans settled there to the Eginetas expelled from their island by the Athenians.

And the mapa with the allied cities, of one and the other flock in Macedonia and the Calcidic..

And he saw her a thousand ages ahead after the end of the war and the beginning of the high middle ages,using in a period of little knowledge and that few made this kind of map.

In the summer of 430 BC there was an attempt to diplomatically approach Sparta to Persia by sending an integratedembassy.

And by the Spartans Aneristo, Nicholas and Pratódamo, the thegeate Timágoras, the Corinthian Aristeus and the argivo Pólide, which had as main mission to obtain financial support.

And the Great King to the Peloponnese League. The presence in this delegation of theleast, two high-line sparse as were Aneristo and Nicolao, descents of Sportias and Bulis.

And the two nobles who offered their lives to Xerxes I to atone for the crime committed against the heralds of the Great Persian King ratified the Spartan disposition..

And to continue the war until the disintegration of the Athenian empire, precisely at a time when Athens was seeking a peaceful solution to the conflict.

On their way to Persia, the ambassadors took the opportunity to persuade The Odrísio King Sitalces to abandon the Athenian alliance, which could be very useful for potideia's aid.

And even to subsolate the whole of Calcidic, very close to the Thracian kingdom.

But casually, they found themselves in the court of Sitalces,a bunch of incompetent diplomats and senators.

And there were two Athenian ambassadors who convinced Sádocus, the son of the sovereign Odysis, who had just received Athenian citizenship, to deliver to the Peloponese envoys.

The embassy members were seized, taken to Athens and executed without prior trial. Thucydides explains the violation of the law that allowed any individual to defend himselfpublicly.

And along with that plink fear to awaken Aristeio, whom he accused himself of all the evils that came in Potideia and Thrace

At the end of the summer of 430 BC, and between periods of drought, fom and wars, and the lacedemons and their allies sent an expedition of 100 ships, with 1,000 hoplites on board..

And if we take into account that the war brought hunger and pestilence and against the island of Zacinto, which would be a source oflivestock and a source of income and planting.

And being situated in front of Elida and allied of Athens. At the behest of the spars cnemo, they landed and devastated most of the island.

By not surrendering the zacintos put a proposition to the Peloponnese,between wars and hostilities.

Thucydides suggests that the military campaign was a failure for Cnemo's participation as navarco (admiral), as he saw him as the archetype of sprawling for his lack of energy and decision.

Zacinto was of great strategic importance for serving as a stopover in. the Athenian pericles of the Peloponnese.

And being given his situation facing the shores of Élide, not far from the peloponesian naval base of Cilene,and the wars and seamonsters..

The most important is the moment when the expedition took place, shortly after Athens had entered into negotiations for the end of thewar.

And these being the conversations that we don't know because Thucydides doesn't even want to sketch them..

And being little concerned aboutafailed attempts at peace,isolated conflicts and uprisings, as well as coup attempts.

Athens was going through a very difficult time in the war, not so much by the annual naponesian raids as by the epidemic that decimated thepopulation.

And coming with the pests that had long and sporadic outbreaks with respect to little food and hygiene coming with the riots.

Added to this was the rapid exhaustion of Athenaia's treasure, accelerated by the financial bloodletting itsupposed.

And the prolongation of potideia's site, and that pericles authority was called into question by a majority of the people who blamed him for the misfortunes of war.

And these are themythics that came to fruition in the temporary deprivation of the position of strategist and the imposition of a fine, which would not know how to pay and withwhat.

It is not known that what was worse would be with what conditions put Sparta to seal the peace, although they should not be very different from those required.

And being before the burst of conflict, because the silence of the Athenian historian suggests an intransigence by both flocks and a scarce.

And being the fruit of the diplomatic route,and he can see it with his own eyes that was more thandissatisfaction.

And it was growing and it was a growing revolt, fueled by persecution and when we are being persecuted and suffering the blow in our hearts.

And born from the persecutions and injustices suffered by scarce living conditions, learning the work...

An epidemic, originated in Ethiopia, was introduced by the port of Piraeus in 430BC.

And it came very quickly if it was proposedgou by a city whose dense population lived crowded within the walls in precarious hygienic conditions.

Although Thucydides accurately describe symptoms, the nature of the disease continues to be the subject of debate among pathologists and infectologists.

Except for him, the black plague returns from time to time...

Periodicals and war, dissatisfaction, economic changes, a way for God to do his birth control...

And that he can see that the symptoms didn't change...

And that this was more than baring the possibilities of bubonic plague, typhus, smallpox and flu,and the black plague, they all had the same symptoms in common...

And he took a sample, preserved for further studies and tests, stored in the caves.

In three years they perished 4. 400 hoplites and 300 knights, that is, approximately one third of both bodies, a percentage of victims who presumably would also register among the population as a whole.

Pericles, succumbed to the epidemic and died in 429BC, and he took his studies, and writings.

The epidemic, on the other hand, was repeated in 427 BC.

After pericles'death, and the power vacuum that left Pericles was occupied by the aristocrat Ricias and the demagogue Cleón (d. 422 BC.

And the first supporter of an understanding with Sparta that would put an end to the conflict, and the second pro clive to a war to the death and without concessions.

This internal struggle affected Athenian foreign policy, which experienced continuous shuttles according to the people allowed themselves to be persuaded by one or another leader.

The political heritage of the "Olympian" fell, moreover, in Éucrates and Lísicles,along with his fall, which was accompanied by the plague.

And along with the plague millions of soldiers died over time.

None of these characters knew how to take advantage of the opportunities they presented themselves to the Athenians to get out of a difficultwar, and he can use it to his advantage and a great learning opportunity.

Formio and Cnemus,and notthe summer of 429 BC, the Spartans put into practice a vast and ambitious plan in the WestN..

And and he aspired to the domination not only of Acarnânia, but also of the islands of Zacinto..

And Cephalonia and even Naupato, where since the winter of 430-429 BC, the Athenians have situated a fleet under the hand of Formio that added their control of the Gulf of Corinth..

The Spartan plan would make it extremely difficult or even prevent the Athenians from circum-navegação of the Peloponnese and the blockade of the Gulf of Corinth..

And for lack of ports in which to dock tothe ships,mas theacarnana campaign, also directed by Cnemo.

And that it would end in another debacle due to poor coordination between the interveners and the inconstancy in the spartan leadership..

And he was more willing to withdraw in the face of any eventuality or setback than to engage in a company..

And to which he used it to his advantage, an important learning in his life.

And being turned away from which they were not direct beneficiaries,but would not know towhom, really this was pure ignorance.

The 47 ships that constituted the support fleet to Cnemo could not evade the surveillance of Formio and were forced to fight at the entrance to the Gulf of Corinth, forgetting the greatest concern.

The two naumaquias, in the second of which formio was imposed, despite having a disadvantage in number of ships of about 4 to 1, managed to close in the gulf.

And to a large part of the peloponnese police station,if we take into account a biggerproblem...

This prevented the Peloponnesian League from participating in the defense of the Peloponnesias back, as the consequences of both defeats were disastrous forher.

And without knowing that there were several forces that came to take advantage of wounds and weaknesses, more than a few soldiers in their uprising.

Later, Formio rodeoed Acarnânia, a region with several territories dominated by athens' allies. He returned to Athens. for Naupato.

And with that, even if it was difficult, and so managed to hinder the supply of wheat from Magna Greece to the Peloponnese.

And thatdespite his successes he accused him before the courts and was ordered to pay a fine which, by not being able to satisfy, implied his atticia (loss of citizenship)..

And unaware of the conspiracy and influence that arose within the Senate and most of the parliamentarians ...

Because of this he was unable to hold any public office again.

On the military plane, Athens retained Naupato, with what this meant for the blockade of the gulf and the isthmus of Corinth, while almost a quarter of the peloponesian fleet.

And that ficara dismantled and its crews captured or killed.

And these are theachievements that have been felt about naval activity in the following years.

Another no less important achievement was the naval affirmation of Athenian power in the continental northwest ofGreece.

And to the detriment of the Corinthians, as they would demonstrate shortly after the expeditions to Harmius and his son Asopius,there were those whoconspired to do so worse than they claimed to be an isolated uprising.

In 428 BC, the island of Lesbos, which had been for half a century one of Athens' most loyal allies, defecated the League of Delos.

Such defecating could drag on other poleis and undermine attic rule in Asia Minor.

And it was on Lesbos, for his strategic position in the region of the northern straits of the Aegean Sea, it would be possible to use this to hisadvantage, and he did so, with immense cunning and wisdom and that was what he benefited most.

And she was admitted to the Peloponnesian League, although the Peloponsians did not lend her an effective help.

The Athenians sent to the island the strategist Paques in command of 1 000 hoplites, with 250 trirremes; this blocked the two ports of Mytilene and surrounded it with a wall.

As the Athenian reprisal expedition entailed large expenses, Athens had to resort to a wealth tax, eisfora, which provided a fund of 200 talents.

And if he didn't know, the rich would get richer and the poor would die the flies without counting pests, only after not even rich left.

Meanwhile, another Athenian fleet was making a tour of the Peloponnese.

Due to the damage that was infringing on the periatic communities of Laconia, the Spartans chose to assist in their aid, instead of going to the mitileneus.

By the time Sparta decided to send a fleet of 40 ships to Alcidas' orders, it was too late.

In the Cyclades, the Spartan Navarco received the news that Mytilene had surrendered.

Also the city of Miletus, which requested help from the Peloponnesis League, waited in vain and there was a capitulant.

In the treaty betweenPaques, this would serve no purpose.

And the Mytilelenes, the Athenian general undertook not to executeif he could resort toit.

And also enslave or incarcerate no mitileneu before returning an embassy that the inhabitants of this city sent to Athens, and who tradedflies, without success.

The ecclesia, at Cleón's suggestion, decided to punish all mytiles in an exemplary manner, that adults be left with a knife and children should be reduced to slavery.

In a new Assembly convened urgently, the people were convinced by Diodotum to derogate from the cruel pséphisma(decree).

And if you didn't say, in trading him for someone else who only condemned to death those responsible for the insurrection,that was far fromover.

It was also decreed that the walls be torn down, that only the ambassadors would be executed, whose cipher is still unknowntoday.

And the loss of autonomy, the surrender of the fleet, the confiscation of all arable lands, except those of Metina, to divide them later among Athenian clerucos.

In 427 BC, the Spartans and their allies marched with their troops to Plateias, which had been besieged since 429 BC..

And it was still a spine embedded in the heart of the Theelon, led by the Thebans.

After the speeches of Platenses and Thebans, five Spartan judges displaced to Plateias bought their Theban allies with the decision to execute the 225 defenders who surrendered (200 Platenses and 25 Athenians) and enslave 110women.

And without being able to save lives was the least of us, let's face it, what should happen, and nothingwill change, it may be delayed, but it's going to happen anyway.

The city was destroyed and the small lands and communities that depended on giving it was annexed by the Thebans (427 BC), who saw their political and economic power increased within the confederation.

The Civil War (stalsis) that broke out in Corrcira represented the first incident of dramatic consequences for the internal politics of a city.

And as a consequence of the meddling of the two powers that disputed the hegemony of the Helade.

In 427-426 BC, the endemic antagonism between the Corsican democrats and oligarchs degenerated into civil open conflict when the latter.

And they tried to take power by violent means and overthrow the democratic governmentwithout being too democratic being moremonetary.

The prisoners taken during the battles over the city of Epidanos were released either in exchange for a huge sum for theirrescue.

And if we take into account their value, and either by the promise they made to reconcile their city and Corinth,or not, but gaining something in return for these tributes.

And it was the fact that they won as a bargaining chip, they'd be paying their own ransom with their work.

Corrcira had the third largest fleet of the time, which would fall into the hands of the Peloponsians would tip the balance of naval balance.

In addition, the island of Corrcira, had its natural riches, not everyone knew it, it would be millennia, so he arrived before paid some gold and made his own prospecting leaving dragons as guardians.

And this one that originally had gemstone mines, it would take years to discover that there were no more...

And that it had great strategic value for its location on the sea route to the Italian peninsula and Sicily, and he saw that they would be discovered years later...

And that's where Athens sent that same year its first expedition to cut off grain supplies to the Peloponnese and the likelihood of taking control of the island, it would go itsway.

The intervention of the Athenian Nicostrato with his fleet also did not solve the problem, even though for now he has signed an alliance with Athens..

And this one that replaced the previous epimachia (defensive alliance),was not a goodnumber, its real value was hidden.

The war was going to take an unexpected turn favorable to Athens, amid the successes and failures in each of the two contentious gangs.

The Atheniansdid not seem to know their real value or the truth.

And they decided to carry out an intense naval activity in the Ionian Sea, in order to attack the allies of Sparta and with the intention of extending their hegemony to Sicily and Magna Greece.

Athens highlighted its fleet there with two objectives:

And since isolating the Peloponnese from the rich colonies of Italy and Sicily, especially Syracuse,it would not be difficult to do.

And that imposing their political hegemony on the Greek colonies of the West,did not bring benefits and pleasures to anyone.

The Athenian intervention was based on the old and ensying rivalries that had been secularly confronting the Greeks of these Western colonies.

From a long time before, Syracuse threatened Segesta, Leontino and Regio, among others. Pericles had agreed with them against Syracuse and his allies (Gela, Selinunte, Hymera and Locris),this for him did not do any good.

At the behest of Laques made appearance 40 inthe vios, between 427 and 426 BC..

And having to guess the anexionist intentions of Athens, and agreed to sign the peace among themselves was promising and with future, mas theAthenian ecclesia, obeying warmongering and Megagallomanic leaders, being me in the midst of conspiracy.

And with that he condemned to exile the three strategists of the squadron and accused them of having been corrupted to renounce the conquest.

On the back of the Peloponesias Athens obtained favorable results, which did not know how to take advantage, he did, and to the fullest.

Demosthenes landed off the coast of Mesmênia to plague the Spartans.

The fleet at his command had to put anchors in Pilo Bay because of thestorm, which he used as a distraction, he made some deliveries and vessels the day before that, transporting days before their arrivals.

And the moment he took advantage of the Athenian strategist for the other two colleagues in office, Eurimedon and Sophocles, to occupy the Peninsula of Corifásio.

Since then the Athenians could be in contact with the Messenians,that they would serve no purpose.

While most of the ships continued to Corrcira and Sicily, Demosthenes stayed behind with five trirremes.

The Spartans occupied the island of Esfactéria, located south of Pilos, wishing to face the Athenian detachment. The Athenian fleet that had headed. for Corrcira.

And with that he returned from Zante and blocked the two entrances to pilo bay,and to which he left before that.

And being isolated in Esfactéria a good number of hoplitas lacedemons.

Andin this dramatic situation, Sparta has concerted an armistice for the Pilo region and wanted to negotiate peace with the Athenians.

And in thepower of the Athenian radicals, under Cleón's leadership, the Assembly gave the order to the East to put an end to the said situation.

The Athenian Hoplites landed on the island and made the Spartans lay down their arms and captured 120 Spartiatas.

The success of the operation was not cleón' but Demosthenes' main brain, although the triumph was appropriated byCleón.

And to whom he took the opportunity to triple the tribute of the League of Delos and increase to three obolos the diets of the heliastas, with which the favor of the people was earned.

The Spartan defeat surprised the whole of Greece.

Such a victory over his infantry and, above all, the presence of a garrison at Pilos, made up of The Methenes of Naupato and Athenians, assumed a great threat toLaconia.

And the possible danger of an uprising of the fists.


	134. Chapter 134

30

Esfactéria's success led the Clement's warlike party, led by Cleón, to lean towards land-fighting companies and thus move away from Pericles' naval policy.

The conquest of the island of Citera in 424 BC by Nícias caused serious damage to the Peloponesian trade.

And ifthe Athenians of the port of Niseia were powered,that was what was happening and nothing could be avoided, the story was cyclical if there were not at that time, and even if it avoided, and sooner or later it would happen, it was inevitable.

Then an Athenian contingent sought the conquest of Beotia, but suffered a great defeat in Delio, facing the Hoplites Beocios who, for the first time, applied the tactics of the phalanx in oblique formation.

The Spartiata general Brásidas gave a new turn tothe war, which until that time consisted of ravaging Attica and remaining on the defensive in the Peloponnese.

They knew that the weak point of Athens was in Calcidic and Thrace.

Andto reach these regions, the lacedemons should pass through Thessaly.

And that although she was officially allied with Athens, she was divided into phylum-Athenians and phylum-Spartans..

And it was the popular sector was with Athens and the rich aristocracy sympathized with Sparta.

Brásidas crossed the isthmus of Corinth, Beocia, Thessaly and presented himself in Calcidic, where he incited its inhabitants to the uprising.

The cities of Acanto and Estagira stood by him and his most spare success was the conquest of Amphipolis. Thus, Brásidas gave the Athenians a considerable blow in an area in which his empire seemed to be safe.

Thucydides, the historian, then strategist and in charge of the defense of the city, could not prevent it from being taken by Brásidas. This loss was important for its strategicposition.

And such withthe reference to Thrace and the Straits (Helespontus and Dardanelles), because Amphipolis provided wood to build boats and because it contributed financially.

And Thucydides was punished to ostracism (exile) by the Athenian ecclesia.

From the Spartan victory, numerous calcidic cities defecated the League of Delos and the rich gold mines of Mount Pangae passed to Sparta.

The situation in Athens in Thrace was weakened by the loss of other populations such as Torone.

For all this, the Athenians were forced to raise the quotas. of the tribute (eisphora).

And to which caused the defeerction of other allied cities.

But Athenians and Spartans, incarnated in the person of Neacias and Plistoanate desired peace as soon as possible, since the latter were very concerned of the prisoners ofPilos.

And who would be executed if the Peloponesians invaded Attica again.

As a result, in the spring of 423 BC, Laques managed a year-long truce that seemed to leave a door open for ultimate peace. Thucydides collects itscontained.

And that in what were the different local lines of demarcation in both forces and their territorial possessions.

Certain problematic issues would be subject to arbitration, they would not be solved so easily.

But, once the deadline has been reached, the war has resumed in Calcidic and the intrigues have continued.

The city of Sicião separated from the League of Delos and according to the agreement should have been returned to these, but Brásidas refused.

Nícias managed to attract Perdid ii of Macedonia and Prince Arrabeu of Lincéstida, gaining some advantage in the north.

Cleón presented himself with a strong contingent and collected some victories, among which it is worth mentioning the conquest of Torone, but by approaching amphipolis.

And the Spartans broke him a severe defeat. Cleón and Brásidas died at the Battle of Amphipolis in 422 BC.

The death of Cleón and Brásidas made two partisan perceptions of the war disappear from the political stage and allowed Plistoanate and Nícias to resume peace negotiations.

The events of Delio and Amphipolis gave the leading role in the direction of war and therefore in Athenian politics, to aristocrats, who were captained byNeasias.

And that they aimed to go back to Pericles' plan, because the war was ruining the agricultural economy.

Thes Nícias and they opposed the radical democrats Hyperbolus and Pisandro.

Sparta also desired peace. Among other things, he wanted the 120 prisoners of Esfactéria returned to him, as he was concerned about the decrease in the number of spartiatas.

In the first days of April 421 BC, peace was signed for a duration of 50 years.

The fundamental points collected by Thucydides werethe worst they could say.

Athens and Sparta would return to the pre-war situation and should therefore reintegrate all the conquered duringit, did not solve.

The Spartans and their allies would recover Pilos, Corifásio, Citera, Metana, Pteleu and Atalanta,fucking with the questions, useless and without conclusion or definitive solution.

Canje of prisoners.

Release of prisoners by both gangs.

Recognition of the autonomy of the Temple of Apollo.

The Peloponnesian war was an armed conflict between Athens (political and civilizational center of the Western world in the 5th century BC) and Sparta (city-state of militaristic tradition and austere customs), from 431 to 404 BC.

His history was recorded in detail by Thucydides, in the History of the Peloponnesis War, and by Xenophon in Hellenics. According to Thucydides..

And the fundamental reason for the war was the growth of Athenian power and the fear that this aroused among the Spartans.

The city of Corinth was especially active, pressuring Sparta to declare war on Athens.

The Athenian Empire in 431 BCwas very interesting.

The grudge between Athens and Sparta dates back at least to the period of the Medical Wars, during which some events generated possible clashes of interest between the twopolis.

And like the desire of Sparta and Corinth to build a wall at Cape Corinth, abandoning the Athenians to the Persians, who would have already invaded the city of Athens..

Nevertheless, the relationship between the two polis has since been friendly, at least formally.

However, the unbridled growth of the League of Delos, founded in 478 BC, made the conflict "inevitable", according to historian Thucydides,and he knew that conversation was little, even if it was not nonsense, yes, this was inevitable, not even diplomats were able to argue.

From 460 BC, conflicts began to occur with increasing frequency, leading to what became known as the First PeloponneseWar, which was worse than the second.

The First Peloponnese War was characterized by a series of minor conflicts. They carried out the factions led by Sparta, namely the PeloponneseLeague.

And what also had Thebes among its members, and for Athens, that is, the League of Delos, among whose members was Argos..

The beginning of the conflict was marked by a series of Athenian victories, which succeeded in supplanting the lacedemony forces by both sea and land.

In 454 BC, however, a large part of the Athenian fleet that had been sent to Egypt to support a Libyan uprising against the Aquemenid Empire was destroyed, prompting Athens to declare a five-year truce with Sparta.

The conflict was rekindled in 448 BC, with the Second Sacred War, and this time Athens found itself at a disadvantage.

Finally, in the winter of 446–445 BC, the Thirty Years' Peace was declared, according to which Athens should give up its earthlyconquests, and to which it did not last 30 years.

And whether or not they may or may not,however, preserve their maritime dominance.

The island of Aegina, inturn, was another story, more than impossible.

And the conquered by Athens after having supported Sparta by the sea, would become an autonomous member of the League of Delos, and should only pay him taxes,what was missing was money.

Athens and Sparta have pledged not to attack their reciprocal allies.

The Breaking ofPeace, came to a simple, feeble and stupid motive.

In 440 BC, the island of Samos and the city of Miletus entered a conflict over priene'scontrol, another war of interest between diplomats, and those who lived there and those who wanted to benefit...

The defeated thousands seek help from Athens, and athens orders an end to theconflict.

And both the submission of opponents to their arbitration.

Samos, allied with Athens, refuses the proposal, and Pericles commands an expedition to the island, he arrives earlier, creates a rumor, and starting the conflict that became known as the Samia War.

The Samus oligarchs sought Persian support, and at this point Athens faced the possibility of a series of revolts in the eastern part of theirEmpire, and that's what happened..

The conflict lasted for months, during which the Samis came to ask for help from Sparta, which convened a congress between allied cities in order to make adecision, unaware of a wave of conspiracies, and isolated uprisings and conflicts.

Notably, the city of Corinth, one of the strongest allies of Sparta and athens' traditionally rival city, not prepared to engage in a conflict at the time, voted against supportingSamos.

And as for Athens ended up defeating the revolt, then imposing severe penalties on the island of Samos.

Corinth was the main protagonist of the frictions with Athens that led to the beginning of the Peloponnesian War. One of these frictions concerns the town of Epidamno, a colony of TheCorrcira.

And these were located north of Illyria. The Corrcira, in turn, was a city founded by Corinth on an island that had a strategic location, since it constituted a natural bridge between the cities..

And these that flank the Aegean Sea and Magna Greece,hungry monsters and enemies of man as man fought against man.

And this one who was not allied with neither Sparta nor Athens.

In 635 BC, Epidamno, having seen a civil war break out, asked Corrcira for help, which denies support for the colony. Epidamno then turned to Corinth, and she sent an expedition to end the clashes.

The Corrcira intervenes against Corinth, believing that she had made an undue interference, then expelling the Corinthians and besieging Epidamno,this had no effect, not expected.

As Corinth prepares to strike back, The Corrcira seeks to join the League of Delos, which already had an interest in the alliance with the island, in order to expand its commercial networks.

Athens sends a tiny number of ships to Corica, and the Corinthian fleet engages in combat with the Corrciros, beginning the Battle of Sibota, while the Athenian ships on the island observe thebattle.

And having been commanded not to interfere except in the face of the clear defeat of the Corrciros, in order not to break the agreement signed with Sparta.

Faced with the arrival of new Athenian ships, the Corinthians, fearing conflict, give up theattack, but not without isolated conflicts.

Soon after, the conflict began to revolve around Potideia, a city that, being a colony of Corinth, was allied with Athens, which left it in an unstable position.

The city decided to leave the League of Delos in 432 BC, but Athens refused him the exit, ordering him to still put down its walls, send hostages toAthens.

What was of value has already been taken.

And then dismiss Corinthian magistrates from their offices and refuse those corinthian sent in the future.

Corinth encourages Potideia to refuse the demands of Athens, who attacked the city.

Corinth did not explicitly interfere in the conflict, although he sent men to fight among the besieged contingent, which constituted the first offense to the Peace of the Thirty Years.

Another source of friction was a decree imposed in 433-432 BC by Athens on the city of Mégara, a city allied with the Peloponnese League since the end of the First PeloponnesiWar.

And being accused by Athens of receiving runaway slaves and of supporting Corinth..

And if well as exploring the Hiera Hogas, land space intended for Demeter and Persephone.

Athens imposed severe restrictions on Mégara, though ancient historians are unaware of the nature of these restrictions, which served to create more conflicts and uprisings.

At the request of the Corinthians, Sparta conducted an assembly among the allies of the Peloponnesian League in 432 BC.

In this House, complaints were heard from the Corinthians and the Megários against Athens.

Thucydides reports even though the Spartans were accused of negligence by theCorinthians, yet this was not just in charge.

An Athenian delegation that happened to be present during the conduct of the assembly stated that at no time had Athens broken the Peace of the ThirtyYears.

And that reminding the Spartans still of the Athenian might, demonstrated in the Medical Wars, and recommending them to seek a diplomatic exit.

Finally, Sparta decides that the Athenians broke the Thirty-Year Peace, and declares war against Athens and its allies, starting the PeloponnesianWar.

The first period of the Peloponnesian War is called the Archdamic War, due to the Spartan king Archham II.

The cities of Sparta, Corinth, Thebes and Megara allied themselves against Athens and its allies. In the spring of 431 BC

And in autumn and winter, it would not be fought,there would be no way with those robberies or keep soldiers fed to fight, nor against cold, plague and hunger.

And that Thebes, an ally of Sparta in Central Greece, attacked Plateia, a former ally of Athens, initiating the Peloponnesi War, which lasted 27 years and involved almost all greek city-states..

And that with that causing the weakening of Greece.

From 431 to 421 BC, the belligerents ravaged each other's respective territories without achieving decisivesuccesses, and could make money from the war, even in struggles for influence or office.

Sparta invaded Attica with its allies in 431 BC Pericles, correctly assessing the superiority of the land army of Sparta, convinced the Athenians to take refuge in the territory of the Athenianpolis.

And within the long walls that connected Athens to its port, Piraeus, and to avoid a ground battle with the upper Spartan army. Athens, Athens .

And that he trusted his fleet of trirremes to invade the Peloponnese and protect his empire..

And its trade routes, but was severely surprised by the outbreak of an epidemic, known as plague of Egypt in 430 to. C. which killed about a third of the population of the superpopulated,and this was only that of Athens and was even Pericles.

And isso affected the morale of the Allies of Athens and provoked a frustrated rebellion of the island of Lesbos against the hegemony of the attic city.

Despite this, the fleet performed well and a one-year truce was established in 423 BC.

The result of the fights was variable in the following years. At the Battle of Amphipolis in 422 BC, the chiefs of the two enemy armies, the Athenian Cléon,died.

And the Spartan Brásidas. Cléon, a defender of the continuity of the war at all costs, succeeded Nícias.

The war was balanced and the warring cities wore down.

For this reason, this first period was ended in 421 BC by the Treaty of Nytias, which guaranteed peace for fifty years.

Taking advantage of this, the cities allied to Athens sought to free themselves from their oppression, threatening the entire democratic system that relied on the collection oftaxes.

And not giving even to pay half, thus emerging more discontent.

The second period was from 415 to 413 BC. The truce, which was supposed to last for 50 years, lasted only six years. Alcibiades led an oppositionmovement.

And sparta being in the Peloponnese; his hopes faded with sparta's victory at Mantineia..

And in 418 BC. , the way out of the crisis of the democratic system was a major military victory against the Peloponnese League.

Thus, in 415BC, a large and powerful squadron was prepared,and among manywars, conflicts, and famine was what most happened.

And being commanded by Alcibiades, to attack the Sicilian city of Syracuse (in Magna Greece)..

And and there were many other regions of the Italic peninsula, colonies from which the food came to Sparta and its allies.

Alcibiades, main defender of the expedition to Sicily (415-413 BC) .

And he was accused of merciless by his political opponents in Athens.

Alcibiades then fled to Sparta and betrayed theAthenians.

Sparta then sent a powerful army to Sicily, which resulted in a complete disaster for Athens.

The Athenian fleet and army were disbaracbared by Spartan forces before Syracuse.

There is the turning point of the Peloponnesian War, although the defeat happened by a narrow, thanks to a weak leadership at the time of the invasion ofSicily.

And translating the clear political and military decline arising from pericles' death.

Historians see in the disappearance of this the reason for the Athenian disaster, the union of the Helade around Athens.

In the city of Athens, a party oligarchic group of peace took power.

But the uprising of the war armada, desirous of restarting the conflict, forced the re-establishment of democracy and, with it, the continuation of the war.

In the invasion of Syracuse by the Athenian forces, it was not a Spartan army that initiated the collapse of the fleet, but only one general, Gilippo,who took all the blame in the end.

And for the Spartans did not have enough naval force to transport an army to the beyond the sea of Syracuse,if they could not survive, neither at sea nor sinking, much less against sea monsters.

Therefore, the Spartan tactic was not to send armed forces to their allies, but to send an example of courage and military skill.

General Gilippo trained and disciplined the great Siracusan force with military strategies, being possible to expel the Athenians and corner them, without supplies and with the fleet damaged, on the coast.

Third period: 412-404 BC, trirreme Greek was what would happen.

The third period began in 412BC, and the fortification of Decélia in Attica by the Spartans, and widespread revolts among their allies pressured Athens..

And that he had lost much of his fleet in Sicily and was bankrupt and plagued by political upheavals.

Despite this and thanks in large part to Alcibiades, appointed strategist of the Athenian forces, the fate of Athens resurfaced, with navalvictories, and he had many teachings and much to contribute to history.

And in Cynosema (411 BC), and Cicicus or Cyzicus (410 BC), and with the reconquest of Byzantium (408 BC). , and all these wars were interesting and well that remarkable.

There was one more victory at Arginuse in 406 BC..

And since they were not encouraged and much less recognized for their efforts, better treaties than the previous ones.

And thus leaving the way clear for the fears to conquer the Greek colonies of Ionia (Asia Minor).

From then on, the Spartans, aided by the gold of the Persians and the strategic and tactical skills of the Spartan Lysander, altered the balance.

The taking of Lâmpsaco, the triumph at the Battle of Egospótamos (405 BC), near the River Egospótamos, and the control of the Helesponto by the Spartans subjugated Athens by famine.

Sparta won the Peloponnesan War after the surrender of Athens in April 404 BC.

The conditions of peace were disastrous for the city of Athens, while Sparta became the hegemonic center ofGreece, did not even serve to fill the hole in the tooth.

An oligarchic coup in Athens, supported by Sparta, followedimmediately.

And the oligarchy, with the support of Spartan troops, seized power from the Democrats.

This government became known as the Tyranny of the Thirty, because it was formed by thirty oligarchs.

The Tyranny of the Thirty dissolved the Confederation of Delos and delivered the rest of the Athenian fleet to Sparta.

Democracy was restored in 403 BC.

And the consequences you ask?

The decline of Athens marked the rise of Sparta and undid the only possible path to political unification of the Greek world, greatly affected by the return to the Persians of the cities of Asia Minor in exchange for their gold.

And the entry of more conflicts, wars, and the imminent end of the Roman empire.

And the replacement of the Athenian empire, based on delos' project, by a militaristic system, such as sparta, caused some wear and tear in the Hellenic world (the economic ruin of several cities once considered powerful,that their trade was devastated, and the riches disappeared for hours by looting, temple incentives, and war financing.

And due to the exorbitant spending on war and internal disputes between major city-statess),however maintained the independence of the Spartan model, if this exists ofcourse.

Later, taking advantage of this situation, the Macedonian king, Philip II, promoted the organization of a large army that conquered the Greek territories throughout the 4th centuryBC, as he said was much more explicit in the language barbara, which says, divide to conquer.

What about thewar mports?

Battles and campaigns of the Peloponnesian War, and the colors correspond to the situation of the states in the outbreak of war, with the exception of the semibarbara Macedonia, which was initially neutral, was nolonger.

The importance of this war also lies in the fact that it involved almost all greek states, in addition to having registered an unprecedented number of men inarms.

And also a high consumption of material resources, internal wars causeconflicts degeneration, degradation and other peoples take advantage of it to conquer the broken land.

Naval power was fundamental in a theater of operations where this was justified,because it unfolded between Asia Minor and Sicily. Previously..

And thewars had a summer character, of short duration, with some reandncontros of infantry (hoplitas).

And be they few combatants, without great strategies and logistical investments, with a simple character and with their purpose to depend on cadences by hunger or flight of a faction.

The Peloponnesean War was different: large blocks of states, various areas of combat, with defined strategy and depending on the action of Sparta or Athens.

And that it was one, land power; the other, naval and the holder of a financial and commercial empire.

The Samnite Wars were three separate conflicts between the Roman Republic and the Samnites, a people who lived in a stretch of the Apennines mountains south of Rome and north of Lucania between 343 and 290 BC.

The first was the result of Roman intervention to rescue the campania city of Capua from a Samnite attack.

The second, of a Roman intervention in the. politics of the city of Neapolis.

And it turned out to be a dispute for control of most of southern and central Italy,territory and riches.

The third and final Samnite war was a continuation and resolution of the dispute, with the final victory of the Romans. The wars occupied the entire second half of the 4th centuryBC.

And they were involved peoples to the east, north and west of Samnio and also other peoples of central Italy who lived to the north of Rome, such as the Etruscans, Hummingles and Picenos

And that in addition to the Seron Gauls, who live in the region that would be Cisalpine Gaul in the future, who have been involved in varying degrees in these little over fifty years.

The Samnites were Rome's first great opponent and one of the most formidable.

By the time of the first of these wars, the expansion to the south of Roman territory had already reached the Liris River, which was the border between Lazio ("lands of the Latins") and Campania.

This river, now called Garigliano, is today the border between the modern regions of the samename, and its entrance.

At the time, the name "Campania" was a reference to the plain between the coast the Apennines mountains that went from the River Liris to the bays of Naples and Salerno, it was a place that would be a place of frequent battles, and one of the famous battlefields.

The northern portion of this region was inhabited by sidicínios, auruncos and ausmoniums (a subgroup of auruncos). The central and southern regions were inhabited by thepeasants.

And it was a people who had migrated from Samnio ("land of the Samnites")..

And that they were very close to the Samnites, but that they had already developed an identity of their own. The Samnites were a confederation of four tribes that lived in the mountains east of Campania and were the main regional power.

The Samnites, Campanies and Sidicinis spoke Osca languages, part of the Osco-Humbrian linguistic family that also included the Umbrian and Sabelian languages, spoken north of Samnio.

The Lucans, who lived to the south of Campania and Samnio, also spoke Osca languages.

Diodorus Siculus and Livius report that in 354 BC, Rome and the Samnites signed a treaty, but do not list the agreed terms.

Modern historians proposed that this treaty would have established the River Liris as a boundary between the respective spheres ofinfluence, it was not a total untruth

And with Rome to the north and the Samnites to the south. The agreement collapsed when the Romans intervened south of Liris to rescue the campania town of Capua, which was north of Niapolis, from a Samnite attack.

First Samnite War (343–341 BC)

And the mapa of the campaigns of the First Samnite War in 343 BC) , was very detailed for the time, made several years later.

Livius is the only surviving source to provide a continuing account of the war that became known in modern historiography as the First Samnite War.

In addition, the Fastos Triunfais report two triumphs concerning this war and some events cited by Livius were also mentioned punctually by other ancientauthors.

And he took all the original books he can keep with him, and in caves, and did what he could to maintain conservation.

According to Livius, the First Samnite War did not begin because of some enmity between Rome and the Samnites, but because of external events.

And what was the immediate cause was an unprovoked attack by the Samnites on the Sydicinis,and a tribe that lived north of Campania and whose capital was Teano Sidicino..

And incapazes to resist, the Sidicínios sought help from the peasants,porém, the Samnites defeated the peasants in Sidicínio territory and turned their attention to their territory. First they took the Tifatahills.

And the one who dominated the territory near Capua, the campania capital, and, after leaving a powerful garrison to watch over them, marched to the plain and to Capua..

And that's where they defeated the peasants again. Surrounded and protected only by their walls, the peasants asked Rome for help.

In Rome, the Campanian ambassadors were allowed to speak to the Roman Senate and, in a speech, proposed an alliance between Rome and the Peasants, remembering how much theywere.

And those famous for their wealth could help the Romans and how they could help them subdue the Volscos, enemies of Rome.

They also recalled that nothing in the Treaty ofRome, if in their case, that treaty was only a souvenir for them stayed on paper.

And this was with the Samnites prevented them from signing a treaty also the peasants and warned that if they did not accept, the Samnites could conquer Campania, which would add the strength of the peasants to theirs and not to that of the Romans.

After discussing the proposal, the senators agreed that despite the many advantages for the Romans in a treaty with the peasants and their fertile lands they could become the barn of Rome,Rome.

And he couldn't ally himself with them without breaking the deal with thes samnites, so the proposal was turned down.

After being informed of the refusal, the Campania embassy.

And following the instructions they had, they surrendered the people of Campania and the city of Capua unconditionally to the power of Rome.

Motivated by this surrender, the senators changed their minds and stated that the honor of Rome now required the peasants and Capua, who were, because of surrender, Romanpossessions.

And if not the demonic ones, who had more strength than human ones, and who were protected from Samnite attacks,but after all, this was not the case, and words, everyone could say whatever they wanted, after all, they could just stay in it, words.

Emissaries were sent to the Samnites to demand that they, in view of their mutual friendship with Rome, spare the territory they had passed on to theRomans.

And in case of negative, to warn them that samnites should leave alone the city of Capua and the territory of Campania, but as Isaid, they were not obliged to obey if they did not want to do the opposite.

The emissaries delivered the message to the Samnite National Assembly as instructed and received a defiant response:

And it's easier for a demon to have a word than a man..., "... not only did the Samnites declare their intention to wage war against Capua, but their magistrates left the Assembly chamber..

And in a tone of voice loud enough for the emissaries to hear, they commanded [the armies] to march immediately into the campanium territory and raze it."

When this news arrived in Rome, the phecials were sent to try to seek reparations and avoid war.

When they also were unsuccessful, Rome declared war on the Samnites,and what they called peace was a thousand times more fragile than any sheet of paper.

The historical accuracy of Livy's account is a disputed theme among modern historians.

It is generally accepted that although Livius may have simplified the way in which sidicínios, campanios and Samnites entered the war, his narrative is, at least in the great themes, historical.

The Sidicy fortress of Teano controlled important regional trade routes, which would have been. a sufficient reason for the attempt to conquer by the Samnites.

And the First Samnite War may have begun almost by accident, just as Livy claims,but as it was said, simple greed.

The Sidiniums were in the Samnite territory defined by the border of the River Liris and, although a Roman-Samnite treatise may have dealt only with the middle course of the river and not themouth.

And the Romans don't seem too concerned about the fate of the Sidicínios.

The Samnites could therefore war with the Sidicínios without fear of Roman involvement.

It was only the unforeseen involvement of the peasants that attracted the Romans towar, all boiled down to land and what they could take from it.

Many historians, however, had great difficulty accepting the historicity of the Campania embassy to Rome, especially the veracity of Livy's account describing the peasants surrendering unconditionally to theRomans.

And the fact that Capua and Rome were allies in 343 BC. , being a mere coincidence, which were exactly there, and is less controversial, because this relationship.

And being exactly the underlying cause of the whole war,this was not much economic interest, but that a passage through trade.

Historians have noted similarities between the events leading up to the First Samnite War and the events that, according to Thucydides, provoked the PeloponnesisWar, but there are differences as well.

There are many parallels between the speech given by the Bellian ambassador to the Roman Senate in Livius and the speech of the Corciranambassador.

What about the Athenian Assembly in Thucydides,asthe Athenians of Thucydides?

And they debate the Corcirana proposal in pragmatic terms, the senators of Livius decided to reject the campania alliance on the basis of moral arguments.

And it is possible that Livius' own intention was that his very educated readers perceived the contrasts, and all the problems of Rome, leaving them open to conspiracies, and secret organizations that arose to do dirty work. s

The wretched fate of the surrendering peasants contrasts sharply with campania arrogance, a common theme in Romanliterature.

It is also unlikely that Livy's description of the Samnite Assembly is based on any authentic source, but it should not necessarily be concluded that, on account of thespeeches.

And they were invented, a common practice of ancient historians, that campania surrender is also an invention.

The main difficulty of the report, however, lies in how much the rich Capua may have been reduced to a desperate situation by the Samnites in 343 BC to the point that the Peasants were willing to give everything to theRomans.

During the Second Punic War (218–201 BC), Capua is famous for having allied itself with the Carthaginians, and, after a long siege, for being forced to surrender unconditionally to theRomans.

And that resulted in a harsh punishment. Salmon (1967), therefore argues that the campania surrender in 343 BC , was not so different from the truth.

And it's a backtracking of events after the past by late Roman historians.

This invention would serve the dual purpose of exonerating the Romans from the breaking of the treaty and justifying the severe punishment imposed in 211 BC.

What Rome agreed to in 343 BC was an alliance in terms similar to the treaties she already had with Latinos and hernics.

And being accepted surrender as historical as a whole. Studies,would not be enough of what he saw and that demonstrated that submission by one of the parties in a conflict.

And it was a usual feature of diplomacy of this era.

Similarly, Oakley (1998) does not believe that the surrender in 343 BC is a retrojection and did not find many similar between events 343 and 211 BC.

Ancient historians have reported many similar cases and whose historicity is not disputed, in which a state appealed to Rome for help in a war against a more powerfulenemy.

And it was as much as they got no help as not to insufficiency of it, he let the ships see.

Historical evidence shows that Rome regarded these supplicants as having, technically, the same status as a surrendered enemy, but in practiceRome.

And following the idea of some modern historians as far as he saw it, it was of equal size.

He either surrendered to his enemies or surrendered to Rome, who were seen as both slaves, vassals on both sides, and who certainly did not wish to abuse potential allies..

And even if he abused them in the end, they served a master, there was the negotiation who was a better master, or who knows worse, treated or not in the same way.

And he recalled that Salmon, argues that surrender is a retrojection..

And that it was invented to better justify Roman acts and to, to a large extent, shift the blame for the First Samnite War to the peasant manipulators.

Livius portrays the Romans as having altruistically bearing the burden of defending the peasants, but this is a common literary theme in Roman republicanstories.

And they were as cruel after all as their enemies as they claimed, and evil in evil they were with the most human.

And whose authors wished to reveal that the Roman wars would have been just.

Military success was the main cause of prestige and glory in the competitive Roman aristocracy.

Evidence of later periods, much better documented, reveals aSenate, so to speak to see looking for itself, even giving thanks to God staying on the winning side, and of better conditions, out of a ray of control and land without a large number of soldiers.

Whether or not being able to manipulate diplomatic circumstances to create a casus belli for a war of expansion or conquest,this was theonly, law, do not fight with big fish, stay out of coveted places, and that have little military might, and without senators with gold.

There is no reason to believe that this was not the case in the second half of the 4th centuryBC, greed, power, influence and temptation.

There are also reports of episodes in which the Romans refused requests for help, implying that they had a chance to reject any aid to the peasants in 343 BC.

And live in a place of many earth resources with little military power being coveted and with little influence from a senator, and or army..

And what did he get? He took a manuscript, scrolls of relato of Livy, moedas samnitas and rare, moeda samnita of Malevento, and also moeda samnita of Isernia

According to Livius, who he took and with his conviviality with the historians of the time, stand on the side of the winners, of large cities, with influence, where they have a great army,be neutral, and thesides of diplomats, senators, with many letters, dracmas, and gold...

And the two consuls in 343 BC, Marcus Valerius Corvo and Aulo Cornelius Cosus, marched with their armies against the Samnites. Valerius invaded Campania and Cornelius..

And he followed him to Samnio, camping in Saticula.

And as for Livy,he goes on to narrate then how the Romans won three different battles against the Samnites.

Valerius won the first battle, fought at Mount Gauro, near Cumas, but only after one last and desperate charge by theRomans.

And by the end of the day he managed to break the Samnite lines after a full day of fighting.

The second battle almost ended in disaster for the Romans after the Samnites tried to ambush the other consul, Cornelius Cosus, and his army on amountain pass.

However, one of Cornelius' military tribunes, Publius Décio Mus led a small detachment. to take a hill and distracted the Samnites.

And what allowed the Romans to escape,and this was interesting given the carnage committed to ambushes and looting and in addition to wars and uprisings, some conflicts, and land thefts.

Decian and his men managed to escape during the night, and the next morning the Samnites, taken by surprise, were attacked and defeated by the Romans.

Still determined to achieve victory, the Samnites gathered their forces and surrounded Suéssula on the eastern border of Campania. Leaving his supplies behind, Valerius led his army in forced marches to Suéssula.

With few supplies and underestimating the size of the Roman army, the Samnites dispersed their forces in search of resources, which gave Valerius the opportunity towin.

And how came the third battle by first capturing the Samnite camp and then pursuing the detachments individually.

These Roman victories against the Samnites convinced Falérios to exchange a forty-year truce with Rome in a permanent peacetreaty.

And theLatin s abandoned their plans of war against Rome and threw themselves on the Pelignos, each of them committed to it, forgot their enemies who would take advantage of it.

The city-state, at the time friendly to Rome, sent a congratulatory embassy to Rome with a crown of more than ten kilos to the Temple of Jupiter Great Maximus.

The two consuls celebrated triumphs over the Samnites inRome.

According to the Fastos Triunfais, Valerius and Cornelius celebrated respectively on September 21 and 22,very interesting, seeing schemes.

Modern historians doubt the historicity of Livy's description of these three battles.

His battle scenes for this time are mostly free reconstructions made by him or his sources and there is no reason to believe why this case would bedifferent.

The number of samnites killed and the amount of spoils taken by the Romans were clearlyexaggerated, he was well there before, taking his quinhões, i.e. more than that, and taking advantage of it.

And if good of the fact that they would not miss, their numbers, would get lost and that at some point would not be part of the historical, said, lost, and not found anymore.

They also noted many similarities between the story of Publius Décio Mus and an event that would have taken place in Sicily in 258 BC, during the First PunicWar, and he found so many works of art, which would be hopelessly lost and or destroyed as time went by.

According to ancient sources, a Roman army was trapped in a gorge when a military tribune led a detachment of 300 men to take a hill in the middle of enemy territory.

The Roman army managed to escape, but in this case only the tribune survived.

It is unlikely that this last episode, most famous in Livy's time, did not influence the descriptions of theformer, and he proved it.

Salmon (1967) he remembers when he first read in college, if not now, it would be useless, and that he also found other similarities between the campaigns of 343 BC.

And being that when he read asking why the law professor asked for it, in a job, forcing to study and in the middle of the end of the semester.

And now he knows what he served for, and later events that can be considered duplicates.

Both the first and second of the Samnite wars begin with an invasion of Samnio by a Cornelius, the way the Roman army wasambushed, amid a vast desert field of dead bodies and surrounding crows, as well as vultures...

And it reminded him of the famous disaster at the Battle of the Caudinas Forces in 321 BC. , this he also participated was more than educational, it was interesting seeing in first person.

And there are similarities with the campaigns of Publius Cornelius Arvina and Publius Décio Mus (son of the hero of the First Samnite War) in 297 BC.

He also believed that Valerius Corvo's two victories could be duplicates of operations against Hannibal in the same region in 215 BC.

On the other hand, the entries of the Fastos Triunfais support to some extent roman success.

In salmon's reconstruction, there would have been a single battle, in 343BC, but that was just a bad joke and very badly liked.

And that probably caught on the outskirts of Capua near the shrine of Juno Gaura and ending with a narrow victory of the Romans, he knew that did not hurt men I mustsay, saints, priests, and always asked that deliver their souls.

Oakley (1998) dismisses these theories and is inclined to accept that there were threebattles, and it was not a lie, but a total truth of the facts.

The Samnites would have gained a lot of ground in Campania when the Romans arrived and Valerius' two victories may have been the result of two simultaneous Samnite attacks on Capua and Cumas.

And while Samnite ambushes are a common motif in Livy's narrative of the Samnite wars, it is possible that the abundance of them is simply...

And it would be more than the reflection of the mountainous terrain,desert surroundings, steep cliffs and gorges, a piece of land from a deep hole, in which these wars were fought,and he can see it in practice, in addition to venomous animals that emerged from all sides.

He also believes that The Story of Decius Mus was based on the episode of 258 BC, but it is possible that Decius actually performed some heroic act in 343BC, and he did not see much beyond severed heads and dethroned limbs, besides of course dismemberments, lacerations, he saw amputated limbs, if they lived would be crippled.

And the origin of the later florid account proposed by Livius or one of his sources,was rightthere, and he saw it with his own eyes.

Forsythe (2005) considers both cornelius Cosusus as that of Decius Mus as inventions, partly as a harbinger for Decius's sacrifice in 340BC, but by no means were wrong, they were one completing the others.

And he saw gorges, snakes around, if they did not die in battle they would starve or devoured and killed by monsters and animals.

It is possible that he performed a heroic act that allowed him to become the first of his people to arrive at the consulate in 340 BC, but if this is the case, there is no historical record of the fact. Instead ofthis.

And later historians would have merged the Disaster of the Caudinas Forces with the episode of the military tribune in 258 BC. , it was no different, wars were wars...

And they were all the same, both to produce the entirely fictional story reported by Livy, with the difference that while the Romans in the original stories faced,and they beat against eachother.

And both in victory and indefeat and death, in Livy's account all of Decius's men survive and the Romans have achieved a great victory..

No fighting was reported in 342 BC and sources focus on a mutiny that occurred in the Roman army this year.

According to the most common variant, after the victories in 343 BC, the peasants would have asked the Romans to leave winter garrisons to protect them against the Samnites.

Subverted by the luxurious lifestyle of the peasants, taking than killing, take what is your opponent, staying with what he killed, being his like looting around.

And these garrisons began to plan a coup to take control and settle as masters of the region,conspiracies for power and land, which they desired and coveted with all they could have.

However, the conspiracy was discovered by the consuls in 342 BC, Quintus Servilio Aala and Gaius Március Rutilus.

Fearful of being punished, the conspirators mutinied, formed a rebel army and marched against the Romansin a conflict engendered by greedy forces.

Marco Valério Corvo was appointed dictator to deal with the crisis and managed to convincer...

And to whom themutineers abandon their weapons without further bloodshed.

In return, a series of political, economic and military reforms were approved to address the group's main demands.

The following year, according to Livius, one of the Roman consuls, Lucius Emilio Mamercino, invaded Samnio, but did not find an army to defend him.

He was razing and plundering the territory when Samnite emissaries arrived to ask forpeace, paper as always was paper and the words anyone could say, and would stay in those because they were not fulfilled.

When they presented the request to the Roman Senate, he could stand among them, in their midst amid gurras, conspiracies and conflicts, and the emissaries made a point of remembering the ancient treaty with the Romans..

And that, unlike the treaty with the peasants, it was signed in times of peace, and declared that the Samnites wished to go to war against the Sidicinis, who were not Roman allies.

Praetor Tiberius Emilio returned the Senate's response to the emissaries and peace resumed.

Furthermore, the Romans would not interfere with the Samnites' decision to declare war or remain at peace with the Sydiminius.

Once peace was established, the Roman army leftSamni, nothing would prevent it from turning, if they wanted to do so without hesitation.

The history of the mutiny is disputed by modern historians and it is possible that the whole narrative was invented to give context to the important reforms approved in 342 BC, including the Leges Genuciae,but as I said, it was not.

And these who claimed that no one could be re-elected to the same office in an interval of ten years, and how the practice was another matter ...

And a law that, supported by the list of Consular Fastos, was complied with, with the exception of periods of great crisis.

This law also reaffirmed that one of the consuls should be acommoner, who would put a commoner there, after all, the answers, was, nobody, and that was what happened, at most a merchant.

The impact of Emilio's invasion may also have been exaggerated for some, at least in the future, but in that period it was not, and the invasion itself..

And it may be an invention of a later author to provide an end to the triumphant war for the Romans..

And whether it was frank or not happened out of idiocy, and in a way that he can actually see he can see that yes, there was a war of triumphant end.

The sparse mentions of praetors in the 4th centuryBC are generally considered historical and it is possible that praetor Tiberius Emilio did indeed get involved in peace negotiations with the Samnites..

The First Samnite War ended in a negotiated peace and not with one party dominating the other.

The Romans had to accept. the Sidicinis.

And they were part of the Samnite sphere of influence, but their alliance with the peasants was a much greater prize, for the wealth and population of Campania were a great addition tothe Roman omight.

And sand lose, it just wasn't a viable issue, they charged for their addition, and it would be a plunder using tax law.

Second (or Great) Samnite War (326–304 BC)

The Second Samnite War was the result of tensions caused by repeated Roman interventions inCampania, as he said was caused by dissatisfaction, and taxes, which were the reasons, that place was first and foremost a source of income.

And if not a slave she was that almost slave, since they never paid their debts, neither when they were free, nor when they were practically slaves, in that regard.

And if they didn't pay, or if they paid, it was more than what they called protection, and whether they were protective, or not.

And the sites were a source, of income, customs, of livestock, milk, cows, and plantations, and a land prospers and with planting, in addition to what he said, a wealth in the mountains.

The immediate cause was the foundation of a Roman colony in Fregelas in 328 BC and actions carried out by the inhabitants ofPaleópolis, as usual, taxes, dissatisfaction, and injustices, as such a colony, which was made to profit, like Brazil, give money and not a home.

Fregelas was an ancient Volsca city on the south bank of the River Liris, near the confluence with the River Treso (modern Sacco River), that is, in Campania and in the area of influence reserved for the Samnites.

Andit was captured from the volsks and destroyed by the Samnites,there was what it calls profitability.

Paleópolis ("old town") was an ancient Greek settlement in the region where Naples is now and was close to a newer and much larger settlement, Neápolis ("new city").

Livius claims that she attacked the Romans who lived inCampania, and they coveted the place's power and hidden riches.

And that well after the feciais failed to obtain the proper reparations, the war was declared. In 327 BC, the two consular armies went to Campania.

The consul Quintus Publílio Filão took Naples and his colleague, Lucius Cornelius Lentulus,influence and conspiracy.

And he positioned himself inside to intercept any Samnite movement, since there were reports that a large enlistment was taking place in Samnio to form an army to intervene in Campania.

The nearby campana town sent 2. 000 soldiers to Paleópolis/Neápolis and the Samnites, plus 4. Well, 000.

In Rome, rumors indicated that the Samnites were inciting revolts in the cities towards first became the truth, sowing discord or not, it was what resulted in a conflict, which was isolated was growing, from Priverno, Funds and Formias, volsca cities on the north bank of the River Liris.

The Romans sent emissaries to Samnio and the Samnites claimed that they were neither preparing for war nor incitingrevolts, but it was too late to subdue for fear than for truth.

They also stated that the Samnites in Paleópolis were not sent by the Samnite state, that is, they were Samnite mercenaries hired by the peasants.

In addition, they complained about the foundation of Frégelas, which they considered an act of aggression, for they had just invaded theregion, in the beginning to create fear, discord and conflict were few words.

Before this there were already tensions between the parties. In 337 BC, a war broke out between the Auruncus and the Sydicinis; the Romans decided to help the former, for they had not fought Rome during the First SamniteWar, were considered cowards, usurpers and traitors.

Meanwhile, the ancient city of Auruncos was destroyed and its inhabitants fled to Suessa Aurunca, which was fortified.

In 336 BC, the Ausonians joined the Sydiminis, but the two peoples were defeated by the Romans in a lesser battle.

The following year, one of the two Roman consuls surrounded, captured and garrisoned Cales, the Ausian capital.

The army was then sent against the Sidicínios so that the other consul would also have his chance of glory.

In 334 BC, 2. 500 civilians were sent to Cales..

And all to found a Roman colony and the Romans razed the territory of Sydiminius,and it was a fear ofrevolts.

At the same time, reports emerged that in Samnio there was already a desire for war against Rome for two years and, therefore, the army remained in Sidicínio territory.

There were also tensions north of the Liris River, the Volsco territory.

In 330 BC, the Volsk cities of Frabateria and Luca offered surrender to the Romans in exchange for protection from the Samnites,. which led the Senate to send emissaries warning the Samnites.

And this one that would not tolerate attacks on their territories, with which Samnites agreed.

According to Livius he saw it with his own eyes,only because they were not prepared forwar.

In the same year, the volsk cities of Priverno and Fundos revolted and razed the territories of another Volsca city and two Roman colonies in the area.

When the Romans sent the army, Fundos quickly surrendered and swore allegiance while in 229 BC.

And Priverno was either captured or surrendered (it is uncertain),but he did both, in the midst of a fight that followed an ambush.

The leaders of the revolt were sent to Rome, the city walls were demolished and a garrison was posted in thecity.

In Livy's account, there is a sense that peace with the Samnites had been walking on the knife's edge foryears, fear, anger, discord, dissatisfaction, injustices and more wars and conflicts over disorder and misunderstanding.

It should also be noted that Cales was in a strategic position not only for the paths that departed from Rome to Capua, but also for others who gave access to the mountains ofSamnio, which were remote and hid the true riches, but who did not know where they really were, more than two thousand years later yes...

Still, the Samnites did not respond militarily to Roman interventions in Campania.

One factor must have been the conflict between the Lucans (neighbors of the Samnites to the south) and the Greek city of Taras (Tarento) in the Ionian Sea.

The Tarentinos asked the Greek king Alexander of Epirus for help, who crossed the Adriatic to Italy in 334 BC.

Two years later, Alexander landed in Pesto, which was near Samnio and Campania.

The Samnites joined the Lucans and their combined forces were defeated byAlexander.

And that he took the opportunity to establish friendly relations with the Romans.

However, he himself was killed in combat in 331 or 330BC, he watched curiously those uprisings and wars, studies really serve something.

Thus, the samnites' discontent with Fregelas may have been just one of many caused by Roman politics in Campania in the previous eight years.

Between 327 and 322 BC

Conquest of Niapolis, Quinto Publílio Filão positioned his army between Paleópolis and Neápolis to isolate the two.

At the end of 327 BC, Publílio and Cornelius Lentulus were to have returned to Rome to preside over the elections of the consuls for the followingyear.

And the ones who should take over military operations. Instead, the military command of the two, but not the authority of the two as civilian rulers.

And this was extended until the end of the campaign with the title of proconsules.

In 326 BC, two Neapolitan leaders, dissatisfied with the bad behavior of the Samnite troops stationed in the city, set up aplot.

And that allowed the Romans to take the city and that opened the possibility of renewing friendship with the Romans.

In Samnio, the citiesof Alifas, Caliphs and Rufrio were taken by the Romans.

The Lucans and apúlios allied themselves with theRomans, there were, as I said before, few gains, but a wave of substantial protection.

News of an alliance between the Samnites and the Vestinos (sabélios who lived on the Adriatic coast, northwest of Samnio) reached Rome and the followingyear.

And consul Tenth Júnio Brutus Esceva razed their territory, forcing them into a pitched battle, and took the cities of Cutina and Cingilia.

The dictator Lucius Papírio Cursor, who took command after consul Lucius Furius Camillus became ill, magically, and inflicted a crushing defeat on the Samnites in an unspecified place in 324 BC,due to terrmotos.

And right between the straits, but that place was devastated by wars and pests and an earthquake, and some specific geographical changes by changes in the climate of the earth and the environment.

The Samnites asked for peace and Cursor withdrew from Samnio.

However, the terms of peace were not accepted by the Samnites, who agreed to a one-year truce.

They themselves broke the agreement when they learned that Papírio Cursor was planning to continue the war.

Livius states that it was that same year that the Apulis became enemies of Rome.

Unfortunately, this information is very vague, because Apulia was inhabited by three different ethnic groups, the messipias in the south, the jápiges in the center and the daunos in thenorth, and if not killed to have no news.

We know that only Dáunia ("land of the Daunos") was engulfed in this war, but the region itself literally disappeared.

And it was a collection of independent city-states. Therefore, we do not know which of them have become enemies of Rome.

The consuls in 323 BC, Gaius Sulpicius Long and Quintus Aulio Cerretano, fought on two fronts, with Sulpicius long invading Samnio and Aulio Cerretano, Apulia.

There were no battles, but the territory was razed to the ground.

The following year, rumors surfaced that the Samnites had hired mercenaries and Aulo Cornelius Cosso Arvina was appointed dictator.

The Samnites attacked his camp in Samnio he was forced to flee. An uphill battle ensued and, in the end, the defeated Samnites again offered peace, but to no avail.

From caudinas forces until 316BC, and he took a part for himself, completely devastated, some seeds, and gold from other places.

Livy'saccount, and he can find out for himself in experience.

And he took a Fresco from the Battle of the Caudinas Forces in a tomb in Lucania,and this was anothercopy.

In 321 BC, consuls Titus Veturium Calvin and Spurious Postumio Albino were camped in Calatia, a campania ciadade ten kilometers to the southeast of Capua. Gaius Pontius, the commander of the Samnites, positioned his forces in the CaudinasForces.

And he sent some soldiers disguised as shepherds to spy on the Romans and spread rumors that the Samnites were about to attack the city of Lucéria in Puglia, an ally of Rome.

The consuls decided to go there crossing a faster (and less safe) route through the Caudinas Gallows, two narrow and forested gorges in the Apennines with a plain betweenthem, falling like potato sacks.

After the Romans passed through the first, they realized that the other was blocked and tried to retreat, but the Samnites had already blocked the first one as well, imprisoning the entire Roman army in a deadlyambush, and they died one by one.

After much hesitation, Gaius Pontius demanded that the Romans "evacuate samnite territory and its colonies."

The consuls, with no other alternative, surrendered, but not before they went through the humiliation of parading, without their weapons, under the yoke under the mockery of theenemies, and naked as the total humiliation is mandated.


	135. Chapter 135

33

The agreed peace, known as the "Caudina Peace", was negotiated by the consuls and involved the surrender of six hundred hostages to the Samnites, but it did not lastlong.

And being him in this meeting saw, the Roman Senate and the consuls themselves, then many maneuvers, disowned her.

And between negotiations and refusing to do the negotiations, and between ignoring requests...

In parallel, Sattric, a city of Lazio, defected to the Samnites, who took the opportunity to take Fregelas.

In 320 BC, the consuls Quinto Publílio Filão and Lúcio Papírio Cursor marched to Apulia, a movement that caught the Samnites by surprise.

Publílio went to Lucéria, where were the Roman hostages who guaranteed the CaudinaPeace.

And he defeated the Samnite contingent. However, they managed to regroup and surrounded the Romans outside Lucéria.

Papírio's army advanced along the coast and reachedArpi, just in time, he made many plunders following the law, so it was within the rules..

The population of the region was sympathetic to the Romans, as they were already tired of the Samnite raids and provided them with food during the campaign. This march forced the Samnites to face their army, but the battle was inconclusive.

Soon after, the Romans managed to surround the Samnites, who surrendered and were forced to pass under the yoke as well. Lucéria was captured and the Roman hostages were released.

In 318 BC, envoys from the Samnite cities went to Rome to "seek the resumption of the [peace] treaty", but returned with only a two-year truce.

The Apulian cities of Theano Apulo and Canúsio submitted to the Romans and Apulia was pacified.

In 317 BC, the consul Quintus Emilio Bárbula took Ferentius and the proconsul Quinto Publílio took Sattric, which, after revolting, housed a Samnite garrison. Bárbula took the city of Nerulo in Lucânia in the same year.

Livius and other ancient sources argue that Rome would have rejected the truce offered by the Samnites after the Caudinas Forces was this, in this contest.

And he really saw more greed and greed, more than avenged,that was an excuse, for humiliation with new victories.

According to Livio, there wasa truce two years after these victories (320-319 BC) , not that it lasted, but it wasn't two years.

However, Salmon (1967) believes that, instead, the truce would have been the result of an agreement made in the Caudinas Forcas.

Anyway, there was a truce that ended in 316 BC.

Second phase of the war (316–305 BC) , and the Great Samnite War,and the Great War of 321 BC. , (Caudinas Gallows), and 315 BC (Lautulas)

In 316 BC, the dictator Lucius Emilio Mamercino surrounded Saticulus, a Samnite town on the border with Campania.

A large Samnite army camped near theRomans, and that was a tremendous effort.

And the inhabitants of the city took the opportunity to carry out an attack. Emilio was in a difficult position to attack and managed to repel the Saticulans back to the city and attacked the Samnites, who fled during the night.

The Samnites then surrounded the nearby town of Plistica, which was an ally of Rome.

The following year, the new dictator, Quintus Fabius Máximo Ruliano, took control of the operations in Satícula.

The Samnites managed to enlist new troops, camped near the city and were trying to force a battle to lift the Romansiege, a lot of commercial bread.

Quintus Fabius concentrated on the city while the Samnites attacked the Roman fortifications.

A Roman counterattack led by cavalry master Quinto Aulio Cerretano managed to repel them and was enough to cause the Samnites to retreat to Plistica, who was captured.

In an unexpected move, the Romans were forced to transfer their forces to Puglia and Samnio to deal withSora.

And it was a Roman colony in Lazio, near the Samnite border, which had defected to the Samnites and murdered all the settlers.

As they marched there, the Romans learned that the Samnites were approaching.

They then took a detour and faced the Samnites at the Battle of Lautulas, in which they were defeated and Quintus Aulio Cerretano was killed.

The consuls of 314 BC, Marcus Petelius Libão and Gaius Sulpice Long led new troops to Sora.

And that she was in a difficult position to take in combat, but a deserter offered to betray her.

He asked the Romans to move their camp near the city, and the next night, along with ten men, he climbed an almost impassive and very steep path to the citadel.

There she cried out that the Romans had taken it.

The panicked inhabitants opened the gates of the city, which was captured.

The conspirators were taken to Rome and executed and a new garrison was stationed in Sora.

After the Samnite victory in Lautulas, three Ausonne and Minturnas cities, both in Lazio, on the north bank of the River Liris, and Véscia, on the other bank in Campania, allied themselves with the Samnites.

Some young nobles from the three cities of the three cities betrayed them and three Roman detachments were sent to attack them.

According to Livius, "as the leaders were not present when the attack was carried out,. there was no limit to the massacre and the Ausian nation was exterminated."

And that's what they wanted, to kill whoever could to keep the land, there was a profit in killing, i got what they killed, there was a certain time when it was tax-free for a certain period of time, it was a time where killing was allowed.

In the same year, Lucéria betrayed her Roman garrison to the Samnites.

A Roman army was in the region and managed to capture it again, but itwas the decision to kill and not capture that prevailed.

In Rome, it was proposed that 2,500 settlers be sent there, but many voted for the destruction of the city, not only for the betrayal, but for why it was so faraway.

And que sending settlers there was worth sending people into exile in enemy territory.

However, the proposal was approved.

A conspiracy was discovered in Capua and the Samnites decided again to try to capture her, but had to face the two consuls, Petélio Libão.

And Sulpicius Long,and nthe rightwing, Petelius completely defeated the Samnites, but Sulpicius, too confident in a Roman victory, had left his wing with a detachment to join Petelius..

And without his presence, the left wing was almost defeated. When he came back, his men managed to win.

The Samnites fled to Malevento inSamnio, and one by one died, there would be no one left.

The two consuls continued to advance and surrounded Boviano Undecumonoro, the capital of the Petrians, the largest of the four Samnite tribes, and wintered there.

In 313 BC, the two were replaced by the dictator Gaius Petélio Libo Visolo.

The Samnites attacked Fregelas and Petélio marched to resume it, but the Samnites managed to escape during the night.

He left a garrison there and marched to Nola, who captured after setting fire to the buildings that bordered the wall.

In 312 BC, while the war at Samnio seemed to cool, rumors arose of a mobilization of the Etruscans, who were much more feared than the Samnites.

While consul Marcus Valerius Maximus Corrino was in Samnio, his colleague, Publius Decius Mus, who was ill, appointed Gaius Sulpicius Longo as dictator to carry out preparations for the war.

The following year, consuls Gaius Júnio Bubulco Bruto and Quintus Emilio Bárbula divided the command, while Julia took over the campaign against the Samnites, Emilio invaded Etruria.

The Samnites captured the Roman garrison of Clúvia and whipped the prisoners, but Julia managed to recapture the city and proceeded to Boviano, which was looted.

The Samnites then tried to ambush the Romans with false information about a large flock of sheep, but Romans again managed to defeat them.

While Quintus Fabius Max Ruliano, consul in 310 BC, fought in Etruria, his colleague, Gaius Márcio Rutilo, captured Alifas in Campania and destroyed or captured many forts and villages.

The Roman fleet was sent to Pompeii and from there began to plunder the territory of Nucéria Alfaterna.

The Samnitesm had learned that the Romans had been surrounded by the Etruscans and decided to face Gaius Mario and also that if he did not face them..

And they would march to Etruria through the lands of the Mársios and Sabines,that was the end of a precipice.

But the consul faced them in a bloody and inconclusive battle in which the Romans lost several officers and Márcio himself was wounded.

The Senate then appointed Lucius Papírio Cursor as dictator to take control of the operations, which Fabio Ruliano accepted only after much negotiation.

Márcio was surrendered in Longula, a Volsca town near the Samnite border, and Papírio quickly marched to face the Samnites.

The two armies profiled themselves for combat, but nothing happened until nightfall.

The following year, Papírio won a great battle against the Samnites and celebrated the most magnificent triumph so far thanks to the spoils.

In 308 BC, Quintus Fabius Maximus Ruliano was elected consul again and took command of operations at Samnio.

He refused Nuceria Alfaterna's offers of peace and forced his surrender after a siege.

He also fought a battle in which the Mársios joined the Samnites,so in total, hopelessly, they were wiped out in the end.

The Pelignos, who were also Samnite allies, were then defeated.

Meanwhile, Publius Decius Mus led the war in Etruria.

The following year, consul Lucius Volúmnio Flama Violente was given command of the campaign against the Salentinos of southern Apulia, and took several enemy cities in theregion, if it did not subdue and not suffice, but it was much worse.

Fabio Ruliano was given proconsular powers to continue his campaign in Samnio and defeated the Samnites in a campla battle near Alifas, encircling the enemy camp then.

If it weren't for the ancient Semites, that would never happen.

After surrendering and passing under the yoke, the Samnites had to see their allies sold into slavery.

As there were hérnicos among them, some were taken to Rome to assess whether they were mercenaries orallies, the negotiations, along with the numbers of secret organizations, coming from each of the last of each civilization.

Soon after, all the hérnicos, with the exception of the cities of Alétrio, Ferentius and Verulas, declare war on Rome, forcing Quintus Fabius to leave Samnio.

The Samnites took the opportunity to take Calatia and Sora, annihilating their Romangarrisons, if it were not for them, this would also be lost.

In 306 BC, consul Publius Cornelius Arvina marched to Samnio and his colleague, Quintus Márcio Tremulus, faced the hernics.

The Samnites began to attack Cornelius' forces incessantly and managed to block their supply lines.

Quintus Márcio, after the unconditional surrender of the hernics, marched to help him, but was attackedtoo, and in what seeing a disaster.

He advanced through enemy lines and took his empty camp and set it on fire.

Upon seeing the fire, Cornelius joined the battle and blocked the escape route of the Samnites, who were massacred.

When the two consuls joined forces, some Samnite forces tried to attack, but were defeated and asked forpeace, who said they lived, was a liar, one by one were killed.

In 305 BC, the two consuls were sent to Samnio. Lucius Postumio Megelus marched to Tiferno and Tiberius Minucio Augurino went to Boviano.

In the first there was a battle, which some of Livy's sources claimed was a Roman defeat while others gave an honorable end to theRomans.

And stating that the nightfall allowed the Romans to retreat to the mountains..

And that's what he saw a beautiful massacre, was open the season of playing Semitic straight to the precipice, picking up men there and catapulted directly between the rocks, there were those who did not fall to their deaths.

And those who managed to hold on to some rocks, and those who weren't so lucky, fell straight into the abyss like a river of tomatoes.

The Samnites would have followed and camped near the Romans. According to Livius, Postumio left a garrison in his camp and marched to join Minucio, who was also camped near the enemy, and reportedly instigated him to attack.

The battle dragged on until the late afternoon, but when Postumio's forces joined the fight, the Samnites were massacred.

The next day, the consuls began the siege of Boviano, which fell rapidly. In 304BC, this was no worse than extermination.

And the Samnites sent ambassadors to Rome to negotiate peace. The Romans, suspicious, sent the consul Publius Sempronius Sofo to Samnio with an army to investigate the true intentions of the Samnites.

He traveled throughout the territory and, everywhere, found the peaceful population who presented him with supplies. According to Livius, the ancient treaty with the Samnites was restored, but he again did not specify exactly on what terms.

Consolidation of Roman might in Italy, and he was spending a season in the Baths of Eclano, an ancient Samnite city near the modern Mirabella Eclano , and enjoying while still had.

After the defeat of the hérnicos in 306 BC, the inhabitants of the region were granted Roman citizenship without the right to vote ("civitas sine suffragio"), which in practice meant the annexation of their territory, in theory too, but in fact it was more territory-taking..

Two years later, after a peacetreaty, it seemed that words were from the mouth out, it boiled down to that, and to the spirits.

And then Rome sent phecials to ask for reparations to the aequos of the Mountains of Lazio, who had repeatedly joined the hérnicos in their alliance with the Samnites..

And after the defeat of the first, they joined the Samnites for good.

The aesque claimed that Romans only wanted to impose citizenship on them as well, stating before the Roman Assemblies that the imposition ofcitizenship.

And what meant to them the loss of independence and was nothing more than a punishment, hightaxess, and at the end and initiating slavery.

The commotionand dissatisfaction was so great that Rome declared war on the aequos.

The two consuls led the war and the aegeans enlisted their forces, but did not achieve a clear command.

There was disagreement over whether there should be a pitched battle or should they just defend theircamp, made up both, in good.

Concerns about the destruction of the farms and the meast fortifications of the cities led to the decision to disperse the army to defend them and the Romans found the aequo campempty, if there was not a betrayed, this would be an incredible coincidence.

After that, they took the cities into the assault and most of them were set on fire. Livius wrote that "the name aqueous was almost extinct",and by a second miracle of fate found nothing of great importance to plunder...

And he had been weeks earlier with his labia, convincing everyone to go west, about an incredible mine of a forgotten paradise, he plundered.

And what was left and everything was taken, there was a huge library, that he took all the scrolls and took them.

And just like, like all civilizations, he can create a secret organization committed to lost knowledge that would not be lacking to anyone in view that there was nothing left for them.

And following the books, history, then it wouldn't make a difference, and they'd arrive weeks later.

Still in 304BC, this did not have a great change.

And the sabélio peoples of the north of the modern region of Abruzzo, on the Adriatic coast, and their oscos neighbors, the Pelignos and Frentanos, who lived on the southern coast of Abruzzo and in the coastal part of modern Molise, signed treaties with Rome.

In 303 BC, the Sabina city of Trefula Sufrena (Ciciliano) and the Volsca city of Arpínio, in southern Lazio, also received non-voting citizenship.

Frosino, a Volsca city also in southern Lazio, lost two-thirds of its territory because it conspired with the hernics and their leaders were executed.

Colonies were founded in Alba Funcens, in the land of the aequos, and in Sora, volsco territory that had been taken by the Samnites, with6.000 settlers sent to the first and 4. 000 for the second.

The following year, the aequo attacked Alba Fucens, but were defeated by the settlers. Gaius Júnio Bubulco Brutus was appointed dictator and submitted the aequos in a single battle.

In the same year, the vestinos (oscos who lived on the Adriatic coast of the modern region of Abruzzo) allied themselves with the Romans.

In 301 BC, the Mársios resisted the confiscation of their lands for the founding of the colony of Caroli of 4. 000 settlers, even though they're in aqueous territory.

Marcus Valerius Corvo Caleno was appointed dictator and defeated them, taking Milionia, Plestina and Fresilia before renewing the treaty with them. Finally, in 300 BC.

And there were two Roman tribes, the Anienses and the Terentines, were added to the lists, and the following year the Romans surrounded and captured Nequino in Umbria,who left no one left to tell the story, and of no copies of history books.

And founding there the colony of Narnia and which were also extinct, as always found nothing but a fire burning what was left.

The annexation of Trebula Sufenas offered the Romans an expanded degree of control over the Sabines who lived near Rome.

With the annexation of Arpínio and most of the lands of Frusino and the foundation of the colony in Sora.

And the Romans consolidated their dominion over southern Lazio and the Volsks. Control over the stretch of the Apennines near Lazio has been consolidated..

And com the annexation of the hérnicos, the destruction of the cities équas, the foundation of the two colonies on their territory (Alba Fucens and Caseoli.

And the creation of the new Roman tribes in the lands taken from the aequos. Finally, Roman control in Campania was consolidated with the renewal of friendship with Neapolis..

And the destruction of the ausonians and the creation of the Terentine tribe in the lands annexed from the Auruncos in 314 BC,and the end of everything they knew.

More importantly, the alliances with the Mársios, Marrucinos, Pelignos and Frentanos (304 BC) and the Vestinos (302 BC), who lived north and northeast ofSamnio.

And not only did it give the Romans control over this vast area around the Samnites, but it also greatly strengthened their military position.

The alliances were military and the allies supplied soldiers to the Roman legions at their own expense, thereby increasing the manpower available to Rome.

In return, the Allies shared the spoils of war, which could be considerable, and were protected byRome, and it is clear what was left.

And as he took his fair share of his influence inherited from his advice, rising in the Senate and as a diplomat.

However, Rome did not yet completely dominate central Italy and part of the south, as Etruria and Umbria were not yet pacified.

There were two campaigns in the latter and new wars in the first in 301 and 298 BC.

Andthis date was also the beginning of the third and last Samnite war, which consolidated once and for all roman rule in the region.

Third Samnite War (298–290BC, and there was a m apaof the Third Samnite War campaigns in 298 BC)

In 299 BC, the Etruscans, possibly because of the Roman colony founded in Narnia, in neighboring Umbria, prepared again for the war againstRome, and what was not lacking were wars, conflicts, and disagreements, as well as conversations and misunderstandings.

However, the Gauls invaded Etruria and received a cash offer to join them in an alliance against Rome.

The Gauls agreed to the alliance, but not against Rome, claiming that the agreement was only to prevent them from ravaging Etruscanterritory, they would be the last to go into theswamp.

So the Etruscans paid and the Gauls retreated. This incident led the Romans to ally themselves with the Picents, who lived on the Adriatic coast, south of the modern Marcasregion.

And these who were worried about their neighbors, the Xenonese Gauls. xênones.

And that they lived to the north, and with the pretutes, who lived to the south. These later allied themselves with the Samnites.

The Romans sent an army to Etruria under the command of Titus Manlius Torquato, who died in a horseaccident, magically, since he was a good knight.

The Etruscans saw this as a good omen for war, but the Romans elected Marcus Valerius Corvo Caleno as consul to end Torquato'sterm.

And he was sent to take command of the war, which caused the Etruscans to remain..

And in their strongholds, refusing to offer combat to the Romans, even in the face of the immense devastation they were causing.

Meanwhile, the picentes warned the Romans that the Samnites were preparing for war and asked for theirhelp, it seemed that it took to kill as much as to exterminate definitively.

In early 298 BC, a Lucan delegation went to Rome to place themselves under Roman protection, as the Samnites, after failing in their attempt to ally themselves with ales, invaded their territory.

Rome agreed and phecials were sent toSamnio, and the war began.

And all to order the Samnites to leave Lucania. After the Samnites threatened the fecialsthemselves.

And that's when Rome declared war..

And that was when DIonísio de Halicarnasus believed that the cause of the war had nothing to do with Roman compassion for the wronged, but the fear of Samnite might,, if Lucania were conquered.

And they took time to respond, in equal power.

And he saw that following the line of the modern historian Oakley (2008) suggests that Rome may have deliberately sought a war against Samnio by allying with the enemies of the Samnites,they took one for a living and could add a kingdom to the other.

According to Livius, in 298 BC, Consul Lucius Cornelius Scipio Barbato received Etruria and his colleague, Gnaeus Luteus Maximus Centúmalus, The Samus. Barbato was involved in a battle near Volterras. in northern Etruria.

And that it was interrupted by the sunset, which allowed an Etruscan retreat during the night. Barbato then marched into the territory of the Falisks and razed the Etruscan territory north of the Tiber.

Luteus Maximus won at Samnio and took Boviano Undecumanoro and Aufidena. However, the epitaph of cornelius's sarcophagus Scipio Barbato states that he "was consul, censor and aedile.

And that captured Taurasia and Cisauna in Samnio; subdued all of Lucania and recovered the hostages."

According to Cornell (1995), the original inscription was erased and replaced by the current one probably around 200BC.

And he saw that note that this "was the time that the first stories of Rome were being written, which is no coincidence",then in the midst of conflicts, wars and looting.

And in the midst of burning old villages, he calculated right, arriving before all he took his ancient manuscripts, and everything that had value, and took them to ancient secret fortresses, it was not difficult to convince anyone who was god's envoy, telling him to speak of an unknown fact and thus emerged secret organizations, scrolls never found, and lost books that he collected that no one knew.

Consular elections for 297 BC were held amid rumors that Etruscans and Samnites were enlisting gigantic armies.

The Romans again turned to Quintus Fabius Maximus Ruliano, the more experienced Roman general, who was not a candidate and refused theproposal, so another was chosen amid the conflicts.

But he relented on the condition that Publius Decius Mus, who had been consul with him in 308 BC, be elected as his colleague.

It is impossible to establish whether Livius had any evidence for the existence of such rumors or if they were only conjectured by him or his sources, he took them and took them away.

Livius is the only source for the events of 297 BC.

He says that envoys from Sattric, Nepete (Roman canonies) and Falérios in southern Etruria arrived in Rome with news that the Etruscan city-states were discussing the possibility of calling for peace.

The news released the two consuls to march to Samnio, Fabius Rulian through Sora and Decius Mus, through the land of the Sidicínios. A Samnite army was prepared to face them in a valley near Tiferno, but was defeated by Fabio Ruliano at the Battle of Tiferno.

Meanwhile, Decio Mus, he looked while everyone there was preparing, and camped at Malevento, where an Apleuous army would have joined the Samnites in the battle against Fabio if he had not defeated him.

The two consuls then spent the following months razing Samnio and Fabio still managed to capture Cimetra (unknown location).

For the year 296 BC, in addition to placing Barbato fighting in Samnio, the inscription in Barbato's sarcophagus tells. that he took Taurásia (probably in the valley of the Tammaro.

And in the modern province of Benevento) and Cisauna (unknown) and not Bovian and Aufidena.

There is also an additional complication, as the Fastos Triunfais report Triumphs of Luteus Maximus against Samnites and Etruscans..

And he notes that the consulate was the only office cited in the sources in which Barbato would have commanded a legion..

Modern historians proposed several alternative scenarios in which one or both consuls would have fought not only against Samnites and Etruscans, but without satisfactory conclusions,and he saw more struggles.

Cornell (1995) states that a hypothesis like this could reconcile the sources, but "still, neither Livius nor the inscription would end with muchcredibility, he can see this and more wars.

Once again, the evidence seems to show that there was a great confusion in tradition about the distribution of consular commands in the Samnite Wars and that many different versions proliferated in the lateRepublic, "and if this is totally contrary to the totally fragile.

Its conclusion is that "a satisfactory conclusion to this puzzle is not possible"

On the submission of Lucânia and the recovery of the hostages, Livius says that the Lucans were willing to hand over hostages as proof of good faith.

And it was more than aninsinuation that the submission of the Lucans would have been the result of military actions is a good example of how events could be improved in the narrative."

And he recalls that when he read the book and saw the accounts of Livy reported in 296 BC.

And that the Romans stifled commoner disturbances in Lucania at the request of the Lucan aristocracy.

He argues that this suggests divisions in Lucania over the alliance with Rome and that if this were the case also in 298 BC, Barbato may have gone toLucania.

And to stifle any possible resistance to the alliance, to avoid Samnite raids and to seek the promised hostages,that was it, that period was that same problem.

And he saw that to the exact account, and putting what he remembers even that when witnessing and a acompanhara barbato in Etruria.

And it could be explained in three ways...

And it was the first, did not hinder the reports regarding Barbato may have fought in Samnio and Etruria, and it was when Barbato participated in the campaigns on the front that led to the Battle of Sentino in 295 BC. , and he did not fight.

And for the first time he was more of a diplomat than a fighter, and he used all his tricks to influence and convince everyone to follow the course of time.

And that may have includednot onlythat, but the operations in Etruria that year, but which were assigned by historians after his consulate in 298 BC. , and he used them in the raids and in the midst of the battles.

And withregard to the claim that Barbato would have subjugated the whole of Lucânia, Forsythe suggests that this is "probably part truth and part a Roman aristocratic exaggeration"was no different from what hesaw.

Oakley (2008) also states that there are two more problems with thesources, but he ignoring this, gave his method and using this as a source of vision of the future engendering in the midst of so many wars, and conflicts.

In Livy's account, Boviano, the capital of the Pentris, the largest of the four Samnite tribes, was captured in the first year of the war, which seemsunlikely, and he made negotiations with these men amid conflicts.

Frontino reported three stratagems employed by a "Fuvius Nobilior" and he engaged these strategies on the battlefield and at the time of the negotiations, and their reports, and while fighting the Samnites in Lucania.

In addition to this case, the cognomen Nobilior is only mentioned again after 255BC, and he met them in the midst of every conflict and negotiation.

And forty-five years after the end of the Samnite Wars.

A plausible explanation is, therefore, that Nobilior would be a mistake and that stratagems should be attributed to the consul of 298 BC, Luteus Máximo.

For the year 297 BC, there is no major problem with Livy's account, but no other source survived to confirm it.

The route from Fabio via Sora to Tiferno is winding, but not insurmountable.

The appearance of an aplendous army at Malevento is surprising, as there had been no reports of hostilities with the apúlios since the peace of 312BC, and he saw that he should remain in conflict.

However, the apúlios were probably divided in relation to the alliance with Rome or ended up being provoked by barbato's campaign the previous year, wars were not lacking.

The campaign of Decius Mus, where he remembers the organization that arose in the previous period, and fits the larger pattern of Roman campaigns in southeastern Italy; he may even have wintered in Puglia.

No triumph has been recorded by the Fastos Triumphs for this year and therefore it isounlikely that there was any major victory in thisraid.

The consuls in 296 BC were Apio Claudius Blind and Lucius Volmnio Flama Violente. In addition, the two consuls of the previous year had their military commandsextended.

And more for another six months with proconsular powers to continue the war in Samnio.

Decius Mus completely razed the region and succeeded in expelling the Samnite army from its own territory, which went to Etruria to reinforce previous alliancerequests.

And he saw as he saw them were denied, with intimidation in insisting that the council of Etruscan cities be convened and none of it served.

The Samnites indicated that they could not defeat the Romans alone, but an army of all Etruscans, the richest nation in Italy, supported by a Samnite army could.

Meanwhile, Decio Mus decided to stop looting the countryside and went on to attack the Samnite towns on his way.

He took Murgância, a powerful city, and Romuleia.

After this, he marched to Ferentius, which was in southern Etruria. At this point, Livius himselfs points out some discrepancy among his sources, noting that some historians.

And he confirmed what they would have said,only in practice, using their predictions, and that Romuleia and Ferentius would have been taken by Fabio Rulian and Decio Mus..

And he took only Murgância while others claim that the cities would have been taken by Claudius Blind and Volmnio Flame.

A third group states that only Volumnio Flama should receive credit, as he would have taken command of all operations in Samnio.

Meanwhile, in Etruria, Gélio Egnacio, a Samnite commander, was organizing a campaign against Rome.

Almost all thes city-states s estruscas voted for the war, the closest Umbrian tribes joined the revolt and there were attempts to hire Gauls as auxiliaries,but he saw elixirs that were sabotaged and he took his recipe.

News of this great coalition reached Rome and Claudius Blind invaded Etruria with two legions and15. 000 Allied troops. Volunium Flame had already departed for Samnio two other legions and 12. 000 allies.

This is the first time Livy has provided details about Roman forces and numbers for Allied troops in the SamniteWars, and he reported this as a source for his predictions.

It is also the first time that consuls are quoted leading two legions each.

If we include the sources available to the two proconsuls, this year the Romans mobilized sixlegions, and he can see that was it.

Claudius Blind suffered numerous setbacks and lost the confidence of his men. Volmnio Flama, who had already captured three fortresses in Samnio, sent Fabius Rulian to stifle commoner revolts in Lucania, left DeciusMus.

And what was left he was looting the rural samnitas, he was there almost a month before arriving stayed long enough to take samples and rare relics.

And he went to Etruria. Livius says that some historians have stated that Claudius Blind wrote to him by summoning him from Samnio..

And that this letter would have been the reason for a dispute between the two consuls, with the former denying the existence of the carta, there were misunderstandings and exchange of insults, that the truth would not come to light of day.

And the last one insisting he was summoned by her. Livius believes that Claudius Blind did not write the letter and that he wanted to send his colleague back to Samnio..

And what he considered ungrateful, nothing more than misunderstandings, misunderstandings and conflicts watered envy, jealousy and desire what was not his.

However, thesoldiers begged him to stay.

An open conflict between the two followed, but the soldiers insisted that the two consuls fight in Etruria.

The Etruscans faced Volúmnio Flama and the Samnites attacked Claudius Blind.

According to Livius, and he again put in practice, "the enemy could not resist a force so greater than that they were accustomed to meet" and ended up completely defeated, with 7. 900 dead and 2.. 010 captured.

Volúmnio Flama ran back to Samnio, as the proconsulates of Fabio Ruliano and Décio Mus were about to end. Meanwhile, i'mgoing to get you

And thes samnites managed to gather new troops and began to attack Roman and Allied territories in Campania, near Capua, and Falerian, all boiled down to greed.

He went there and was informed that the Samnites had returned to Samnio with the spoils weeded.

He caught up with them and defeated them easily, for the Samnites were not prepared for combat so many spoils they carried.

The Samnite commander, Estaio Minácio, was attacked by the prisoners of the Samnites, captured and handed over to Volúmnio Flama.

The Senatehad problems, which was called conflicts of interest.

And he decided to found colonies in Minturnas, at the mouth of the River Liris, and Sinuessa, further inland, in the ancient territory of the Ausians.

The Samnite raids in Campania created a great panic in Rome and, in addition, there were reports that, after the withdrawal of the army of Volúmnio Flama of Etruria, the Etruscans were arming themselves and invited theSamnites.

And also the hummings of Gélio Egnacio to join them in a great revolt, brought about by rumors, and rumors, this was faster than the truth.

Rumors also reported that large amounts of money, and that he put into practice, rumors, were his greatest strength and that was more than interesting, did not really happen.

And that the Gauls had been offeredo the bidding to join the fight as mercenaries.

Finally, reports came of a real coalition between these four peoples and that there was a "gigantic Gaulish army". , which was not that big, there that army

And that it was not considered important, just a mocker of as much as the incompetence of the Senate that led even with the belly, regardless of them, since it did not seem to pose a real threat.

To face the largest coalition ever created against Rome, Quintus Fabius Maximus Ruliano and Publius Décio Mus were again elected consuls in 295 BC.

And Volúmio Flama's command was extended for another year with proconsular powers. Fabius Rulian went to Etruria with a legion to replace Claudius Blind and left this legion at Clúsio.

Then returned toRome.

And that was where the war was being debated: the two consuls would fight in Etruria.

They marched with two legions each, a great cavalry and1. 000 peasant soldiers.

The Allies have fielded an even larger army.

Volupium Flame headed for Samnio with two legions, probably a divisivetactic.

And to force the Samnites to respond to the Roman raids on Samnio and limit their participation in Etruria.

Two reserve contingents, led by two propretores,he said this, but it seemed to be quite different from what they said.

And Gnaeus Luteus Maximus Centúmalus and Lucius Postumio Megelus , and they were stationed in the Falisco district and on the Vatican mount respectively to protect Rome.

Livius himself recounts two different traditions about the events in Etruria in 295 BC.

According to one, before the consuls went there, a great force of Gauls senones went to Clúsio to attack the legion left there by Fabio Ruliano and defeated her completely.

There were no survivors to warn the consuls, who only learned of the disaster when they came across Gaulish knights.

According to another, the Ummbrians attacked a Roman detachment in search of provisions and was only saved after receiving help from the Roman camp.

The Etruscans, Samnites and Hummingling crossed the Apennines and went near Sentino (near the modern Sassoferrato, in the Marks).

His plan was for Samnites and Senones to attack the Romans while Etruscans and Ummbrians would take the Roman camp during the battle. Deserters of Clúsio informed Fabio. Ruliano.

And from the plan and the consul ordered the legions in Falerius and the Vatican to march to Clúsio and raze their territory, another diverse tactic that lured the Etruscans back to their own territory and away from Sentino.

Then followed the great Battle of Sentino, in which the Romans defeated the combined forces of the coalition losing 8. 700 men against 20.. 000 of the enemies.

This battle is also remembered for the sacrifice of Publius Décio Mus (devotio), a heroic act that energized roman forces and allowed them to win.

After the battle, 5. 000 Samnites tried to return home through the territory of the pelinos, but were attacked by the locals and lost 1 more. 000 men.

Fabio Rulian and he left The Army of Decius Mus to watch Over Etruria, where Perusia was still at war, and went to Rome to celebrate a triumph.

The opium Claudius Blind was then sent to take over Décio's army as a propretor and while Fabio Rulian marched to face and defeat the Perusios.

The Samnites attacked the valley region of the Liris River (in Formias and Véscia) and the Volturno River, but were pursued by both Cláudio Cego and Flama Violente, who joined their forces and defeated them near Caiatia, near Capua.

In 294 BC, the Samnites attacked three Roman armies, one that was to return to Etruria, one was to defend the border and the third was to attackCampania, and in the end came to nothing.

Consul Marcus Atilius Regulus was sent to the phone and found the Samnites in a position in which neither force was able to attack the territory of the other.

The Samnites attacked the Roman camp taking advantage of a fog, partially capturing it and killing several officers.

The Romans managed to repel them, but they did not pursue them because of the fog.

The other consul, Lucius Postumio Megelus, who was recovering from an illness, assembled an army of allies in Sora, where roman scouts had been repelled by the Samnites.

And forcing them to retreat. Postumio Megelus went ahead and captured Milionia and Féritro, two Samnite cities.

Atilio Regulus marched to Lucéria in Puglia, which was being surrounded, and was defeated.

The next day, there was another battle. When the Roman infantry began to flee, it was forced back into combat by the Roman cavalry itself.

The Samnites decided not to take advantage and ended up defeated.

On the way back to Rome, Atilio Regulus defeated a Samnite force that was trying to take Interamna, a Roman colony on the River Liris.

Meanwhile, Postumio Megelus left Samnio and went to Etruria, but without consulting the Senate.

He razed the territory of the Volsinis and defeated the inhabitants of the city who went out to defend it.

Volshynia, Perusia and Arrecio then called for peace and achieved a forty-year truce.

Livius mentions that there were sources with differentstories, but they did not report anything like it, but there were several sources, which he saw that had reported those stories.

In one of them, it was Atilius Regulus who went to Etruria and achieved a triumph for it. Postumio Megelus, on the other hand, would have taken some cities in Samnio until he was defeated and wounded in Puglia, taking refuge in Lucéria.

In another, both consuls fought in Samnio, and in Lucéria, both sides suffered heavy casualties.

In 293 BC, new troops were enlisted throughout Samnio and forty thousand men went to Aquilônia.

Consul Spurius Carvílio Maximus took over the veteran legions that Atilio Regulus had left at Interamna, in the middle of the Lirisvalley.

And went on to take Amiterno, in Samnio (not to be confused with Aminterno, in the Sabine territory).

The other consul, Lucius Papírio Cursor, son of Lucius Papírio Cursor, hero of the Second Samnite War, enlisted a new army and took Durônia.

The two consuls then went to where the Samnite forces were concentrated. Carvílio Maximus went to Comminius and became involved in several skirmishes while Papírio Cursor surrounded Aquilônia, both cities in northwestern Samnio.

They then decided to take both at the same time. Papírio Cursor was informed by a defector that twenty contingents of 400 men each from the elite Samnite forces, who, in desperation, had been recruited under the LexSerata.

And in which the soldiers swore not to flee the battle under penalty of death) were heading to Comminius.

He then informed his colleague and set out to intercept them with his own strength, managing to defeat them.

Meanwhile,the other part of his forces attacked Aquilônia. Papírio managed to join them and the city was taken. Meanwhile, in Comínio..

And when Basil Maximus learned of the twenty elite Samnite detachments (unaware that they had already been defeated by his colleague), he sent a legion..

And some aides to keep them at bay and went ahead with the original plan to attack the city, which eventually surrendered.

According to Forsythe (2006), the Battle of Aquilonia was "the last great. battle of the war and sealed the fate of the Samnites".

With the Samnite army destroyed, the consuls decided to capture cities.

Spurious Carvilius took Vélia, Palumbine and Herculaneum (in unknown places).

Lucius Papírio took Sepino, one of the main Samnite cities. Meanwhile, the Etruscans attacked the Roman allies and the Falisks defected to their side.

As winter came and the snow began to fall, the Romans left Samnio. Papírio Cursor went to Rome to celebrate his triumph and then went to Véscia, In Campania, to winter and to protect the sites from the Samnite raids.

Carvilio Maximus went to Etruria and captured Troilus (unknown location) and five otherfortresses, which he found, but remains unknown, but were close to the Greek islands.

The Falisks called for peace and, after a heavy fine, received a one-year truce.

Livy's narrative for the Third Samnite War ends at this point, at the end of book 10 of his "Ab Urbe Condita", for books 11 to 20.

And reportedly they got lost,but he can find it, lost this, lost was, according to the story they did not miss and this lost, ready and over.

For book 11, we have only a brief summary of the so-called "Periochae", and that was in your hands, with your own account.

And a summary of his 142 books (except books 136 and 137).

There is mention of theconsul, now he wrote better, Quintus Fabius Maximus Gurges being defeated in Samnio,, and being spared a recall of the army and a humiliation by his father, Quintus Fabius Max Ruliano..

And that you promised to fight alongside him as a legacy. The two would have defeated the Samnites and captured Gaius Pontius..

And the famous Samnite commander, who was stopped in Rome in triumph and beheaded,he was there after all.

And not that now he believes that this setback was probably an exaggeration because, the following year, Gurges was named proconsul.

And he was elected consul again in 276 BC in the Pyrrhic War. He argues that this subsequent victory was also exaggerated and that it was not fictitious.

And by the anticipation of the partner between Fabio Maximus and his son, Quintus Fabius Maximus, during the Second Punic War, 218–201 BC..

In 291 BC, Fabio Gurges, as proconsul, defeated the Pentrios, the largest Samnite tribe, and captured their capital, Comínio. Consul Lucius Postumio Megelus, campaigning in Puglia.

And he attacked the hirpinis, another Samnite tribe, and also took their capital, Veusia.

As its location was strategic for the control of Lucania and Apulia, in addition to Samnio, the Romans founded the largest colony there until then.

Dionysus of Halicarnassus quotes 20. 000 settlers, an impossibly high number.

Details for 290 BC are few, but what remains suggests that consuls Manius Curius Dentato and Publius Cornelius Rufinus carried out campaigns to stifle the last pockets of resistance in Samnio and, according to Eutropius, some great battles werefought.

Century. By Johann Georg Platzer, in privatecollection, he picked them up for himself, amid his travels and discoveries.

When the Samnite Wars ended, the Romans turned their attention to the Sabines living in the mountains east of Rome. Manius Curium Dentato invaded the Sabine territory between the Nar rivers (modern Nera River, the main tributary of theTiber).

And Anius and the source of the River Velino. Spurious Carvius Maximus confiscated large portions of the territory on the plain around Reate and Amiterno and distributed the land to Roman settlers.

Floro does not mention the reason for this war and Salmon (1967) he no longer speculates, which "may have been because of the role they had,yes they wanted to have in the events of 296-5 BC." , but there was anyway.

The Sabines allowed Samnites to cross their territory to reach Etruria. Forsythe (2006) also speculates that this campaign would be a punishment forthis.

Livius also mentions that Dentato subdued the revolting Sabines, who received the dubious honor of the "civitate sine suffragio" ("citizenship without voting rights".

And what, in practice, meant that its territory was annexed by the Roman Republic. Reate and Amiterno were granted full citizenship ("civitas optimo iure") in 268 BC.

And he notes that Rome also conquered the pretutes,, a people who lived east of the Sabines on the Adriatic coast, and who were in dispute with the Picents, allies of Rome.

With these conquests, the Roman territory extended throughout the Apennines region near the city andpart of it reached the Adriatic.

This expansion, combined with the alliances already signed during the Second Samnite War with the Mársios, Marrucinos and Pelignos (304 BC) and the Vestinos (302 BC), gave Rome complete control of central Italy.

The Samnites were forced to become allies of Rome, but certainly in unequal terms. Rome offered a treaty of friendship ("foedus amicitiae". .

And tothose who allied with her voluntarily, but not to those who became allies after the military defeat.

The Romans also established the great colony. of Veusia.

And a very important strategic point in southeastern Samnio.

The Lucans maintained their alliance with Rome. But the great result of the Samnite Wars was that Rome became italy's greatest power and came to control much of its territory.

The alliances that had developed after the Latin War, after the Second Samnite War and at the beginning and end of the Third Samnite War laid the foundations forRome.

And to become the great power in the Mediterranean, which defeated Pirro and the Carthaginese and expanded to the eastern Mediterranean.

All treaties with allies provided that they were obliged to provide troops for the Roman wars at their own expense.

The system worked because Rome supported the ruling elites of these allied peoples, who could bring to it their own problems, and why Rome shared the spoils of war, which were considerable, with the allies.

The alliance with Rome also offered security, protection against foreign attacks and a share of the profits from the conquests.

The participation of Allied troops had already been important in the Battle of Sentino in the Third Samnite War, and the Romans came to depend increasingly on their troops, which were usually in much greater numbers than the Romanones.

Polybius wrote that, for the gigantic Battle of Telamão against the Gauls in 225BC, they were thus his end in a debacle..

And the Romans employed 41.. 000 Roman soldiers and 210.. 000 allies. It can also be inferred that the military manpower available to the Roman army was 40% of the Roman population..

And being now allied, which Polybius estimated to be around 700. 000, gigantic numbers that had no parallel in the Mediterranean.

The Second Latin War, known only as the Latin War (340–338 BC) .

And it was a conflict between the Roman Republic and the neighboring Latin tribes,between humans and monsters.

It ended with the total victory of the Romans, with the dissolution of the Latin League and the incorporation of their territories into the Roman sphere of influence.

Latinos obtained partial rights and varying degrees of citizenship according to each city's participation in the war.

The most complete source of the Latin War is the Roman historian Livius (59 BC–17 AD), who narrated the war in the eighth book of his "History of Rome" ("Ab Urbe Condita").

Two other important narratives also survived: a fragment of the "Roman Antiquities" by Dionysus of Halicarnassus (c. 60 BC–after 7 BC) ., and he took them and took the originals with him.

And a contemporary Greek of Livy, and a summary made by the Byzantine chronicler John Zonaras of the "Roman History" of Dio Cassius (150–235),and he took several of the ancient scriptures, books, scrolls lost in looting and looting.

Modern historians regard the ancient accounts of the Latin War as a mixture of facts andfiction, but as he was there, the gods and monsters played their cards.

All the authors we have lived centuries after the events narrated and were based on works by previouswriters, but it served as something in their journey.

Several of them lived the Social War between Rome and its Italian allies and seem to have interpreted the Latin War in terms of it, which introduced clearly anachronistic elements into the historicalrecord.

Latinos did not have a central government and were divided into several self-governing cities that shared the same language, culture, and some legal and religiousinstitutions.

In the 5th century BC, these city-statesformed a military alliance of mutual protection with the Romans called Foedus Cassianum, whose main objective was to resist the raids and raids of two neighboring peoples, the aqueous and the Volsks. .

As the largest Latin city, Rome naturally had a prominent position in thisalliance.

At the beginning of the 4th century BC, with the threat of debeled raids, there was a growing fear of Roman might.

Several wars between Rome and the Latin cities, usually allied to their former enemies, the Volsks, were recorded in the first half of the 4th century BC.

In the end, Latins and Volscous failed to prevent Rome from establishing its control over the Ager Pomptinus (the territory of the Pontinine Marshes and the Lepinos Mountains) and, in 381 BC, annexing the Latin city of Tusculum. .

The threat of Gallic invasions seems to have convinced at least some Latin cities to restore the alliance with Rome in 358 BC, but among them were not Tibur and Preneste, the two largest Latin cities that only made peace with Rome in 354 BC.

And after hard wars.

During the 340s BC, Roman-Latin relations worsenedagain.

And Livius reports that in 349 BC, again facing an imminent Gallic invasion, the Latins refused to surrender their share of the troops and, in 343 BC, even planned an attack on Rome.

And what was only avoided by the news of the Roman victories against Samnites, which led them to attacked Paeligni in place, one thing led toanother.

The Samnites were a tribal federation that lived in the central Apennines,they were exterminated, and in them there were totems, religious symbols and had their own priests.

In 354 BC, they signed a treaty of friendship with Rome, probably setting the River Liris as borders of their respective spheres of influence, but despite thistreaty.

And the First Samnite War broke out between Rome and the Samnites for control of Campania.

According to Livius, this war began with a Samnite attack on a smaller tribe, the Sydicinis.

Unable to resist, they appealed to the peasants, led by the city-state ofCapua, served no purpose in not serving as targets.

And famous for her wealth, but they were also defeated and the Samnites invaded Campania. At this point, the peasants decided to surrender unconditionally to the Romans..

And what forced them to intervene to protect their new subjects against the Samnites..

And modern historians argue whether this surrender actually happened or whether it was invented to absolve Rome of the breaking of the treaty, as words, are words, but it is generally agreed that Rome formed some espéciand alliance with Capua, which also served to turn stick mandated.

The First Samnite War ended, in 351, with a peace negotiation and the renewal of the previous treaty.

Rome maintained its alliance with the Peasants, but accepted that the Sidicínios should move into the Sphere of Samniteinfluence, and that by all means this was ineffective.

According to Livius, as soon as peace with Rome was closed, the Samnites attacked the Sidicínios with the same forces they had used against Rome.

Facing an inevitable defeat, the Sidicínios tried to surrender to Rome, but the surrender was rejected by the Senate on the grounds that it would have come too late.

The Sidicínios then turned to the Latins, who were already preparing for war.

The Peasants joined the war and, led by the Latins, a large army invaded Samnio.

Most of the damage done to the Samnites was the result of raids rather than battles, and. although the Latinos got the better of it in several encounters with the Samnites.

And they themselves retreated from enemy territory.

The Samnites sent ambassadors to Rome to complain and demand that if Latinos and peasants really were subject peoples of Rome, Rome should use its authority over them to prevent further attacks onthe Samnite territories.

The Peasants had surrendered to Rome and were obliged to obey, but there was nothing in the treaty with the Latins to prevent them from declaring war withanyone, and this was customary.

The result of this response was a complete revolt of the peasants against Rome, which encouraged the Latins to act.

With the excuse of preparing a war against the Samnites,money, land and influence.

And the Latins secretly plotted with the peasants to fight Rome. However, the plan leaked and, in Rome, the consuls of 341 BC.

And they were ordered to leave their posts before the end of their terms so that new consuls could take over at the beginning of preparations for a great war that was coming.

The consuls elected to 340 BC were Titus Manlius Imperious for the third time and Publius Decius Mus.

And the morte of Publius Décio Mus, who sacrificed himself ritually (devotio) in combat for the Roman victory.

Condemnation of his own son by consul Torquato for disobedience.

There is the beginning of the Samnite War, with the Samnites once again at war with the Sydicinis and an offer of surrender made to Rome, a duplication that is almost certainly not historic..

This time the surrender was refused, which reveals the moral superiority of the Roman Senate at thetime.

The supposed plot between Latinos and peasants is also probably an invention, inspired by similar secret conversations of the Italians before the Social War (91-88 BC), in which the plans also leaked, magically, without real guilt.

Livius wrote that, according to him he can see his words, and when the Romans learned of the secret conversations of the Latins with the peasants..

And they ordered ten leaders among the Latins to come to Rome to receive instructions,and that would beso, but it was not.

And simulating a concern for the Samnites. On this occasion, the Latins had two pretors, Lucius Anius of Setia and Lucius Numísio, of Circeii, both colonies.

Through their efforts, the colonies of Signia and Velitras, in addition to the Volsks, were persuaded to go to war againstRome.

Since there could be no doubt about the real intentions of this convocation to Rome, the Latins held an assembly to decide what their leaders should answer the questions they hoped the Romans wouldask, but did not.

In this meeting, Annio among all conflicts, and can finally...

And he at the end of several meetings, complained that Rome was treating the Latins as subjects and not as allies and proposed that Latinos should demand that, from then on, a consul,who led the deception, an illusion.

And half of the Roman senators should be elected by the Latinos, which would give the Latinos a power equivalent to That of Rome in government,but it was notso..

This measure was accepted andAnnio, not well he...

And he was appointed spokesman by the Latinos..

The Senate received the Latin delegation at the Temple of Jupiter Great Maximus on Capitol Hill and recommended that Latinos should not go to war against the Samnites because of the treaty with Rome.

In a speech in the Senate, Anius presented the demands of the Latins and received a. furious response from consul Titus Manlius Torquato.

Livius says that, since he testified, according to tradition, while the senators invoked the gods as guardians of their treaties with the Latins..

And Anius would have been heard disregarding jupiter's divine power,and he was considered a heretic, not receiving the same respect as the others.

However, as he left the temple furiously, Anius tripped and slipped on the stairs and was unconscious or, according to some authors, died, deadunexpectedly, and he hit his head on the steps of Apollo.

When Torquato,amid whispers, saw Annio lying there, he swore to attack the armies of the Latins in the same way that the gods attacked the Latin envoy.

This speech was applauded by the Roman people and the war was declared.

Livy's speeches written to Lucius Anius and the complaints and demands made by the Italian allies of Rome in the Social War.

Several of the writers it is known that Livius used as a source for the events of Roman history of the 4th century BC.

And they lived at the time of the Social War and it would be natural for them to draw parallels between the Latin War and the events of the time,which he was witnessing there.

As the Roman Senate rejected an embassy of the Italian rebels in 90 BC, so did the Latin embassy in 340 BC.

Later, in his account of the Second Punic War, Livius mentions that some of his sources claimed that the Capuans, after the Battle ofCanas.

And they had also sent an embassy to demand a fair division of the government of the Roman Republicsoon afterthat.

He himself, however, rejected the report as a duplication of the demands made by the Latins at the beginning of the Latin War.

It is possible, however, that Capua did this in 216 BC, but livy is more likely to be correct in considering this account as a duplication.

Instead, these historians propose that, historically, these political demandswere made by the Italians before the Social War..

However, there is no ancient account of thesesurviving demands today,except his own, he had taken many accounts and books with him.

By the end of the 1st century BC, Rome was already the dominant power in the Mediterranean and Roman citizenship was something much desired.

However, this kind of feeling is considered anachronistic when designed in the 4th centuryBC, but at that time it was very interesting the gods and men were simple and full of problems.

In 340 BC, Rome was little more than a local power in Lazio, but whose aggressiveness and recent expansion intoCampania.

And it was a growing threat to the independence of the smaller Latin communities, who were threatened with being completely surrounded by Roman territory,even though the war itself was problematic.

More likely than to have been caused by Rome's refusal to share the government with the other Latinos, the Latin War is better and described as the final attempt by the Latinos to maintain their independence.

In this endeavor, they received the support of the Volsks, who were in exactly the same situation. as the Latins, and the peasants, sidicínios and auruncos.

And the three peoples who were under threat of being crushed among the great powers of Central Italy, the Romans and the Samnites.

The Latins invaded Samnio and the Roman army marched to Lake Fucine, thus avoiding Lazio.

After invading Campania, Latinos and peasants, and he saw that for the first time a volcano, above their heads constant reminders.

And they were attacked near Mount Vesuvius,prior to its firsteruption, was what it saw beyond volcanic ash and earthquakes...

At the Battle of Vesuvius, the Romans, led by Publius Decius Mus and Titus Manly Imperious Torquatus, were victorious.

And it was he'segundo the Roman fountains..

And that's when Manlius restored discipline in the Roman army by executing his own son for unintentional disobedience.

Decio Mus would have ritually sacrificed himself to the gods to secure roman victory.

The Latinos suffered heavylosses, if not all dead, and only a quarter of the participants managed to escape,if not enslaved.

The survivors regrouped in Minturno.

Under The Numisio, the Latins managed to reorganize themselves, especially after the arrival of Latin and Volsk reinforcements, but their army was defeated again at the Battle of Trifano,which was very heavy.

The following year (339 BC), of the consuls Tiberius Emilio Mamercino and Quintus Publílio Filão, the Latins revolted again and were once again defeated in a battle on the Fenectanplain, which seemed to have much hope.

The city of Pedo was besieged and soon after, Emilio Mamercino returned to Rome and the conflict dragged on until the possession of the consuls the followingyear.

The new consuls, Lucius Fúrio Camillus and Gaius Mênio Publius, resumed the siege of Pedo.

In a pitched battle, the Romans defeated the inhabitants of the city, to whom the Tiburines and prenestines hadjoined, and who died.

After Pedo was captured, the final defeat came in 338 BC, in a battle near Ancio, on the Astura River, in which Gaius Mênio commanded the Roman forces that defeated the combined Latin army of Ancio, Lanuvius, Aricia, and Velitras.

For this campaign, the two consuls celebrated a triumph and had the rare homage of having equestrian statues of themselves placed in the Roman Forum.

As a result of the end of the war, the Roman Senate decided the fate of each Latin city according to its behavior during the war, always considering the need to pacify the region.

Lanuvius, Arícia, Nomento and Pedo received Roman citizenship and religious freedom, Tusculo managed to maintain his civil rights already obtained in the annexation.

And Velitras lost its walls and its senators were expelled, Ancio received a new Roman colony..

And Roman citizenship, but his navy was confiscated, Tibur and Preneste lost their territories and all other Latin peoples..

And they have lost the right to trade among themselves, to marry each other and to hold common assemblies.

In practice, the Latin League was extinguished.

As for the other peoples, the senators decided to grant Roman citizenship without the right to vote (civitas sine suffragio) to the Peasant equestrians for refusing to help the Latinos and the inhabitants of Fonda and Formia for allowing the passage of the Roman army.

In addition, Cumas and Suessula lost their territories, the same fate as Capua.


	136. Chapter 136

25

Now we'll take care of the Djinn's Abilities and Characteristics.

The Quran says that God conferred on the djinn skills and powers that he did not give to humans.

And imprisoned in another dimension, or obliged on the laws that govern it...

Andsome of them literally bring chaos into the world with these powers, creating disharmony and causing damage to their various forms of manifestation, for fun or for evil.

The djinn are made of smokeless fire and so can act like the fire itself, lighting up from one moment to another, behaving erratically and destroying whatever is in its way.

Sura 34 of the Quran shows that the djinn would have the ability to transform one substance into another, showing that they have knowledge in the practice of some kind of alchemy,and some passages can be used to compel them to the words.

According to tradition, they cannot be trusted to tell the truth, in any way, as sincere as they may seem. If you don't know the answer to a question, you make it up without thinking about the consequences.

They make false promises, often related to treasures, and end up abandoning people.

The Quran states that the djinn are not able to perform miracles, but that they can produce only the illusion of miracles.

They tell lies and perform tricks that give the appearance of magic ormiracle, but are bound by the laws that govern you to answer if they are forced.

Since they live in a kingdom parallel to ours, they are invisible to us unless they want to show themselves.

Their naturalform... if they know about their laws, then you can force them into it.

And smokeless fire, or plasma,and being the supernatural power they have allows them to move with tremendous speed.

So when they want to be visible, they are seen in one place in a second, disappear and reappear elsewhere almost instantly.

They also possess a higher strength than humans and can use their powers to lift and levitate objects of great size and weight.

The Islamic scholar and theologian Ibn Taymiyyah believed that the djinn speaking their words, then say aloud, and were responsible for many of the "magic" witnessed by humans, cooperating with magicians to levitate objects in the air..

And speaking some truths to fortune tellers, and imitating the voices of dead people during attempts at contacts with spirits.

They have the power toinfluence, but man must do it of his own free will, according to the rules, never to force them.

And a person's thoughts and dreams, and in addition to whispering, can create disturbances such as whistles and strange noises, which they use to distract and confuse people.

They also stir up desires and take advantage of human weaknesses, as well as giving wrong advice and give the illusion of predicting thefuture, but many others do not.

They are capable of possession, totally taking a person, mastering their thoughts and dreams, entering their body.

As it has an indefinite form, this allows them to penetrate easily into a body, and can cause all kinds of discomfort anddiseases, but these are some chameleon species...

Possession would be a substantial risk for anyone who crosses the path of a djinni.

Sudden emotional or physical shocks tear a person's natural protection and allow a djinni to penetrate his mind and body.

Andles grant desires, as in folk tales in which djinn trapped in containers and rings must grant three wishes to the person who frees him.

But it is good to remember that all desire has a consequence.

In most tales, the first wish is usually fulfilled, but the other two do not, and the protagonist ends up with worse problems than he had before.

The subject can never cheat the djinn, using his desires, and as clever as it may seem, and usually his third wish ends up being that of undoing..

But undoubtedly one of the most important skills that djinn possess is the change of form.

And so many cases of paranormal activity could actually be provoked by metamorphosed djinn, since these transformations are great for making humans not know what they are dealing with.

Looks like one of your favorite forms is snakes. But they also take the human form, mainly to deceive people with the intention of confusing them and persuading them.

Many people of our time and antiquity would have witnessed some of the djinn's activities, wars were made, conflicts and conspiracies...

And though i don't know who was behind these phenomena. They thought they saw ghosts, invisible men, angels, spacemen and so on.

In fact, taking on supernatural entities seems to attract mainly green djinn, who like to have fun at the expense of humanity.

Ghosts and hauntings, which cause sudden appearances and strange noises, bodyless voices and phenomena known as Poltergeist, could very well be the work of the green djinn.

Although this type of phenomenon seems to follow the history of humanity from antiquity, it is notorious the increase in reports of sightings and even interactions with non-human entities.

And sare not in Eternity, nor in ephemeral mortality (Human world).

Since the Arabic word djinn derives from the verb "janna" meaning, "to be covered or hidden", and "to cover or hide". Some people say that djinn therefore means the hidden qualities or abilities of man.

\- Cosmogonic performance:

Terra, the djinns would have adopted the mythical Káf Mountains (which surround the world) as their adopted home.

Despite their superhuman powers the geniuses of popular stories could be trapped in rings, lamps or special bottles by a skilled sorcerer.

In this case the sorcerer could compel the genius to perform supernatural tasks at his command, always keeping access to the hope of one day freeinghim, and he using the ancient words had the necessary strength.

There are six great clans or tribes of Djinns that make up the Djinni.

The Jinn, the Jann, the Marid, the Shaitan, the Ghul and the Ifrit. Iblis belongs to theIfrit, and they can all be controlled by gods and only the oldest who know the ancient laws.

We can still "rudely catalog" these six tribes into twocategories.

And that they are the ones who can interact with humans harmoniously and those who terrorize and exist to punish and mock mortals.

The first category includes the Jinn along with the Jann, the former being the most common in the said supernatural species and the ones that most often interact withhumans.

And the second, the Jann, are known to meet and live in oasis in the deserts.

The Marid, the oldest tribe, are outnumbered in this superior society, despite being the. wisest and most powerful of the Djinns.

And as such they rightfully felt that the members of the same tribe could have free will on "which side they would be on."

The Marids usually lodge near the coast and are known to control the state of time, these can appear to humans in the form of a horse or an old man.

In the second category are the black geniuses who are the Ifrit.

And who are the most common among the wicked and are known for the tenacity with which they oppose mortals..

And their Shaitan allies, who live in the mountains and underground, are the second oldest tribe of the Djinns..

And they are known for being persuasive and for having fun manipulating both humans and other Djinns to achieve their purposes.

The Shaitan can acquire the form of jackal, clouds of smoke, black camels or the shape of a beautiful woman with an animal part on her body.

Finally the Ghul are the most depraved of this subgroup, of them says they are possessed of a huge gluttony.

And they can be found in the alleys of large cities feeding on remains, many are seen in cemeteries devouring the corpses of the recently deceased.

Some regard him as a fallen angel, but some Jewish writings indicate Asmodeus as.

And being the forgotten rei of Sodom,he was actually an angel fallen upon the earth, he fell in love with the king's daughter and killed her father and seized her body and had sex with his daughter in the form of the dead king and then took the form of an angel and lay with her.

In these tales Asmodeus is seen as the most unclean man ever born, and the one who guided Sodom tolust, and he did so, the maiden was seduced by the fallen angel, being sent long to teach them, falling into the lust cursed by God for disobeying him.

Some of the ancients regard the destruction of Sodom as a means of killing Asmodeus, not as a prelude to the Flood.

Already in the deuterocanonical book of Tobias, is cited as the murderer of sara's brides, he lay with her wishing, and desiring his many brides, and wanting them as his true man.

God sends archangel Raphael to guide Tobias, find Sarah, and trap the demon on the highest earthly peaks.

After completing his mission, the Archangel heals Tobit, Tobias's father, and returns to the Heavenly Court.

According to satanic sects, the initial letter of his name is an integral part of the acronymBaal, and yes he was one of the angels who seduced many women falling in love with them, and thus disobeying God, cursed to roam the earth, he did so in the name of his love...

And he could go after his love, and bring them, and bargain for his loyalty, no sooner, demonic, would not have the power to bring the dead to life, nor bring immortality, only few gods had that power.

And what it takes to control Baal and Asmodeu and bring their loved ones to them, granting them immortality and control as long as they have them in their power.

And the name of the pagan god quoted in both the sacred scriptures of the Torah (Judaism) and the Bible (Christianity), which translates into the names of demons..

And even though they are considered demons, they are still fallen angels, and so much, Beelzebub, Astarot, Asmodeus, and Leviathan,there were many fallen angels bound by the laws governing them to obey according to so-called contracts.

And following the symbolism of his power such as the representation of his shame or the symbol of a sin.

Asmodeus is usually represented as a kind of chimera, with wings and three heads: one of man with breath of fire, one of bull and one of sheep, symbols of virility and fertility, each of them are controlled according to their representations.

However, it can also be. represented as a kind of sorcerer.

And being able to adopt the spider form. Because he is a human turned demon and not a fallen angel, Asmodeus possesses free will, denied to angels..

And being considered lucifer's weapon to defeat the Messiah,and this can be used in a game against him, in the jars and in the ancient rings of power.

Inthe ancient era of the Jewish solstice, he long before the division of angels during the second and third blood war, he was lilith's mistress who is considered adam's first wife..

And being before Eve,but who came to divide...

He left the Garden of Eden on his own initiative and settled near the Red Sea, joining there with Asmodeus, who would be his lover, and other demons.

It is also considered a symbol oflust, and this can be used against it and with the force of it, can gain control over it.

Baamute (Arabic: بهموت, Bahamūt) is a huge fish that carries the land in Arabic mythology.

Although its figure has undergone large and complex modernization processes over time, as a result the Baamute is something completely different today.

One could say that the original Baamute was a gigantic fish that resided in an immense sea.

On his loin supports the weight of a gigantic bull that gets the name of Kujata

And that is said, has four hundred eyes, four hundred noses, four hundred mouths, four hundred tongues, four hundred ears..

And its four hundred legs; a large amount of appendages,, among each of which there is a distance of five hundred years of travel.

And what gives an abstract idea of the size of the creature, abstract alike. Kujata supports on his loin, in turn, a ruby on which rests an angel.

And to whom, in turn, he endures the seven hells, which endure the earth where in turn upon it are the Seven Heavens.

And the Baamute is reinterpreted as a great black dragon, usually as the king or follower of those who intend to convince him (for very particular reasons, or even by the fact of fighting for the simple feat, for so is his warrior nature).

The Baamute is known in Mesopotamian mythology as the king of dragons, where that he had immeasurable size and strength was considered the God of Dragons.

The Baamute was also depicted is a world where gods, demons, and humans — as well as other mystical creatures — coexist.

In the past, the fearsome dragon Bahamut nearly destroyed the earth, forcing humans, angels, and demons to join forces to hold back their wrath.

In Protestant and Catholic theologies, the Fallen Angel, or the Fallen [also nephilim, sometimes even cherubim in certain pseudocanonical books (i.e. apocryphal, those excluded from the biblic canon.o.

And he is the angel who, coveting greater power, ends up indulging "in darkness and sin" and is cast out of Paradise.

The expression "fallen angel" indicates that this is precisely an angel who fell from heaven. The most famous of the Fallen Angels is Lucifer himself. Fallen Angels are quite common in stories of conflict between good and evil.

Together with Lucifer, many fallen angels chose to remain on earth and settle here, since they were given free access to both Hell and Earth.

According to Scripture, there are texts that confirm several of them have reproduced with women and men, and from this given birth a newrace.

And to one of the so-called nephilins (more commonly known as "Hibriídos"), they still roam the earth, many have worse things than the human form, aberrant and monsters.

And some of these disappeared after the Flood, which, according to these considerations, would have been produced precisely with this design.

By virtue, however, of these free passages of theirs from Hell to earth and from earth back to the Depths, they ended up saving themselves and retaining their safe conduct and that there would be, for better days, to learn to make good use.

There are seven Fallen Angels, as they are popularly known. Of these, they were expelled:

Three for inflating ambitions;

Two for incurring love;

One, Azazel, for helping Lucifer rise to power;

One for unknown reason, but possibly also, for indecorosasal links with Lucifer.

There are several images of a Fallen Angel, some very similar to that of a "Luminous Angel".

Among them, we can mention: a man with large black bat wings; an angel without his halo and with the wings of blackfeathers.

If a man with the right half with angel wings and the left half with demon wings, a good angel with a broken wing and even as an ordinary angel, but without the charisma and angelic grace of this.

There are lyrics of songs that mention Fallen Angel.

And when he traveled he can meet his friend,Empusa is one of the spectres of Hecate, goddess of paths.

And when he accompanied her through the night of stars and the light of the blue moon...

And for a period of time he dated the goddess Hecate,and who wandered at night through the earth, accompanied by his retinue of spectra, seen only by the dogs, whose barking indicated his approach.

And when they saw the wolves and their girlfriends and so he seduced her.

They had sharp claws, they were mixture of women, hair on fire, and they had legs disproportionate to their bodies, oneto the feet of donkeys and the other to bronze.

And some of the Empusas are daughters of Hecate and him..., and in their various encounters.

And the warm heat of the Mormo. Spirits so wicked and demonic that they came out of Pandora's box to all evils to frighten humanity,but who were united to the sons of Hecate and the priest of Apollo who foressed the future.

The demons functioned as soldiers of Hecate, being sent to solve "special missions",he left them with his mother, he gave her the greatest happiness in the moonlight of the blue light.

His way of acting was simple and practical, with his metamorphosed form, deceiving his victims also with his convincingly magical voice.

And each of the Empusa could metamorphose into a beautiful young woman in order to attract her victims and thus feed.

And they were born in Hades,and it belongs to the Underground World and inhabits the nights of terror.

It may appear to women and children in various ways to scarethem, and they would be the soldiers of the underworld.

They may also have inspired the legend about vampires, since they fed onhumans.

And the most precisely young who were drawn to their beds) with their prey that extended from their canines.

Vecna being oneto godto one of his lovers and inorgies in the moonlight with Hecate, and was very powerful.

Currently, he is the deity of secrets and the undead, being worshipped by necromancers, greedy wizards and sympathetic creatures such as vampires and lichs.

He is not one of the most powerful gods, but he is very popular at the game tables and cemeteries cursed by the fantastic worlds outthere, and so ladies of the necromancers and Lichs,for ages they met at gaming tables to play.

Gruumsh and Orcs are one of the main villainous races he found himself in his travels.

And perhaps the enmity among the brutes against the elves comes from divine enmity, but they were great companions in Faeria's. orgies.

Corellon, the god of elves, tore one of the eyes of Gruumsh, the god of orcs, in battle.

Today, the orc elite is called The Eye of Gruumsh and voluntarily plucks one of the eyes in proof of devotion to the One-Eyed God.

Kether ("Crown", in Hebrew: ưרר), which may vary as Keter, is the first sephirah of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah,and it was from there that he took the twelve circles from the twelve trees.

And being part of the spirituality of Rabbinic Judaism and esoterism.

Kether is located in the upper central position of thetree, and being the crown.

It is the pure potential of the manifestations that take place in the other dimensions.

It represents the very essence, timeless and free.

It is the genesis of all fumes channeled by the other sephirah.

It is the Upper Light Imanifesta that generates the whole movement of creation.

One can consider as the zero moment, the potential creation, but not expanded.

And where there is the cauldron of the universe, among the dimensions of Zarathanis...

And uma interesting association would compare with Plank's time, the Big Bang.

And having brahma, the vital principle of all forms of energy,would be the vibration and energy that is controlled with the flow.

The First Path is called Admirable Intelligence, or thecultured, for it is the light that grants the power of understanding the First Principle, which has no beginning.

It is the Primordial Glory, for no created being can reach its essence."

Within magic, when the Initiated Adept transcends this sephirah, he comes to be recognized as Ipíssimus. Metatron is the archangel ruler of this sephirah.

His angelic choir are the living and sacred creatures, Chaioth ha Qadesh,it was right there,there was a huge circle of ancient power from that dimension.

His virtue is the achievement, the realization of the greatwork, it would be necessary to accumulate virtues, for this, he had to reincarnate a certain number of times...

The spiritual experience attributed to this sephirah is the union withGod, and or a deity as an avatar, in the case of Zariel and Bruce.

Yesod (Hebrew: Yod, Samech, Vau, Daleth, "the Foundation") is the ninth sphere of the tree of Kabbalisticlife, several varias trees would be needed in circles of times each with a representation..

It is located in the central home pi,or pillar of balance, just above malkuth.

His magical image is a naked and strong man. Yesod is the subconscious image deposition.

When penetratingthe sphere, begins, for the initiate, his journeyoof astral consciousness,dimensional journeys.

He has visions and perceptions that go beyond the common man.

Your intuitions get sharpened, but yourimpressions change..

And they are not always clear, especially in dreams, but behind them lie the truth, it is up to the initiate to know how to interpret them.

These intuitions are the reflection of tiphareth, of the enlightened mind. These images both help and sometimes hinder the inexperienced initiate.

The Ninth Way is called Pure Intelligence, because it purifies the Emanaçôes,if it has not passed through the ninth circle of hell.

It proves and corrects the design of their representations, and provides the unit in which they are drawn, without shrinking or dividing."

In many orders of magic, when the initiate goes through the thirty-second path, which leads from malkuth to yesod, he moves from the degree of neophyte, or probationist, to the degree of zelator, or 2nd to9th.

The Yesod ball is the ball of the moon. This coincides, as the moon is the closest star to Earth, just as. Yesod is the closest sphere to malkuth.

And that is Earth,a different nirvana from each of the planets.

And also because when someone usually hallucinates, it's called a lunatic.

When the initiate goes down this path, the spiritual experience he has is the vision of the mechanism of the universe.

Your virtue will be independence, and your vice may be idleness.

This sphere is ruled by the Archangel Gabriel, and his angelic choir are the kerubins, the powerful.

Its micro cosmic location is the reproductive organs.

Its macro cosmic correspondence is the moon.

The moon is in close relationship with Earth, as is Yesod and Malkuth.

Being related to the moon, Yesod is a sphere potentially linked to the element water and femininity. Yesod represents the astral plane.

Fruits that grant some gift along with its delicious flavor.

Chokhmah, sometimes transliterated chochma or hokhmah () is the Hebrew word for "wisdom".

It is cognata of the Arabic word Hikmah, which also means "wisdom".

The word "chokhmah" and its derivations may incur, among others, the following meanings:

An adjective related to "wise" or noun "wise man" is a chakham (feminine: chakhama).

For example, a rabbi or other person extremely versed in the Torah and talmud is called Talmid Chacham, denoting a very studious person in the Tora h..

And each of the trees, grants its respective fruits, and distinct flavors of each of the dimensions and linked by fruits of their respective flavors.

And literally, "a wise student of the knowledge of the Torah." The Talmud (Shabbat 31a) describes knowledge of the Talmudic order of the Kodashim as a high level of chokhmah.

The name chabad () of chabad lubavitch hassidism is an acronym, and the first letter (い – "Ch") .

And it is taken from chokhmah: (Ch'okhmah) to "wisdom" - א (Binah) for "understanding" - (Da'at) for "knowledge".

Binah, Understanding, (Hebrew: Beth, Yod, Nun, He) is the third sephirah of the Kabbalistic Tree ofLife, being one of the trees.

In the Tree, it is located at the top of the pillar of severity,. just above Geburah and contrasting as opposed to Chokmah.

And his harvest was much appreciated in some dimensions, and his travels were always welcome.

Kether's first manifestation was Chokmah, he, in turn, is pure energy, formless, only strength.

Binah was the first manifestation of form onstrength, the trees and their fruits were appreciated.

She was responsible for limiting Chokmah's infinitely expansive power. If it wasn't for that, there'd only be strength in the universe, with the absence of form.

Therefore, no living being could exist. Binah, for this reason, is also known as Amma the GreatMother.

And the Mother Superior, for having cloistered chokmah's strength,there was an abundance of rivers of milk, literally there in that dimension,and they were trees and milks in extensive rivers.

And to begin the incubation period of the Universe, just as a mother does with male strength in the form of semen, which by itself can not generate anything.

The pillar system, and the system of a child queen, never worked, well or in comparison, the former tends and literally have to abandon individual love, not being unable to fall in love, nevergrow.

And being an eternal teenager, and who has never found love, women tend to think that the first love is unique and only think of it...

And unlike men who have many loves, and never think of only one woman, but several, and this makes a female pillar unstable and whose feeling could turn out to be harmful if you are jealous...

And if that happens, she literally gives up the desire for protection, which must be unique and exclusive to the good of the world, a system of prayer and protection of a mother.

And being having to literally have to choose between protecting the world and the beings that live in it and or thebdicar and with thatdestroying the world, if not pray has no protection.

And that it needs a uterus to manifest itself,but that primordial dimension and more thanmatriarchal, but it seemed that not sure the pillar system, women tend to fall in love and can not think of something else, abandoning their duties.

Children tend to grow up and for this preserve innocence and in wishing whenever they exclusively think of a fantasy world.

In magic, when the Initiated Adept transcends this sephirah he will be recognized within some orders of magic as Magister Templi, 8th to 3rd.

His yetziratic text is: The Third Intelligence is called Sanctifying Intelligence, Foundation of Primordial Wisdom; it is also called creator of the Faith, and its roots are Amen.

She is the mother of faith, the source from which faith emanates. The archangel ruler of this sephirah is the Archangel Tzaphkiei.

His angelic choir are the Aralim, theThrones, and those dimensional angels.

His virtue is silence, and his addiction may be avarice,some demons and primordial angels tend to be unique and to the detriment.

The spiritual experience attributed to this sephirah is the vision of pain.

Chesed, Mercy. (Gedulah.. In Hebrew, Cheth, Samech, Daleth.) is the fourth sephirah of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life.

In the Tree, its location is in the center of the pillar ofmercy.

And just above Netzach and below Chokhmah, being the downside of Geburah.

His magical image is of a king sitting on his throne, carrying a staff.

This is the negative contrast of Geburah, who is a king at war and in cosmic strength, while Chesed is a king commanding a peaceful kingdom.

Chesed is the first manifestation of the Tree as Microprosopos, that is, as manifest Universe.

Within the magic, when the Initiated Adept transcends the Sphere of Chesed, he comes to be recognized as Adeptus Exemptus, 7th to 4th.

His yetzirmatic text is quite different.

The Fourth Way is called Cohesive or Receptive Intelligence, because it contains all the Sacred Powers, emanating from it the spiritual virtues with their most exquisite essences.

Such powers emanate from each other by virtue of the Primordial Emanation, the Higher Crown, Kether."

His virtue is obedience, and his vice can be gluttony, fanaticism, hypocrisy, and tyranny.

The archangel ruler of this sphere is the Archangel Tzadkiel.

Your angelic choir is the Chasmalim. The spiritual experience attributed to this sephirah is the vision of love.

Geburah, Strength, Severity (Hebrew: Gimel, Beth, Vau, Resh, Heh) is the fifth sephirah of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life.

In the Tree, it is located above Hod and below Binah, in the center of the pillar of severity, contrasting as opposed to sephirah Chesed.

His magical image is a king going to war in a carriage carried by two horses.

This sephirah represents the destructive capacity of the force.

But that's not a bad sephirah, like the qliphoth. Every sephirah is important.

It is through destruction that change comes, and from it comes progress.

This sephirah would only be bad if there wasn't Chesed to balance it.

When the Initiated Adept transcends into the Geburah sphere he will be recognized within some magic orders such as Adeptus Major, 6th=5th.

"The Fifth Way is called Radical Intelligence, because it resembles Unity, joining Binah.

Understanding, which emanates from the primordial depths of Chokmah, Wisdom."

The accusing archangel of this sephirtic sphere is the Archangel Khamael; and the angelic choir are the Seraphim, serpents of fire.

Its virtues are energy and courage, and its defects can be destruction and cruelty.

The spiritual experience attributed to this sephirah is the vision of power.

Tiphareth, Beauty (Hebrew: Tau, Foot, Aleph, Resh) is the sixth sephirah of the Tree of Life.

It is one of the most important sephirah, as it is located in the center of the Tree, so it represents the balance of the whole Tree, as well as theSun.

And its corresponding star is the balance of the entire Solar System.

It also represents the point of division of the tree between the macrocosm, or macroprosopos, and the microcosm, or microporous; it is the transmute between the planes of force and the planes ofform, which were between the sister dimensions.

His magical image is a majestic king, a child or a sacrificed god.

He would be a majestic king seeing from Malkuth's point of view, and would be a seeing child from Kether's point of view, and would also be a sacrificedgod.

And so is Jesus. As mediator, the four sephirah that are below tiphareth are the "Lower Self", and the four sephirah that are just above it are the.

And I Higher", kether being the divine spark. Kether, in general terms, is the father of all things, it's Deus...

And that trees of Tiphareth, just below him, representathe Son..

And that is why this sephirah is related to Jesus, which is why this sephirah is also known as christological center,primordialseed,seed of souls are born there.

And if all the bodies of the universe die, their souls after a life cycle would be needed, more than five accumulations of virtues and in a universe of billions of years...

And they return to the cauldron by standing there, if they have not gone to any of the spiritual worlds such as being taken from hell and heaven.

For the primordial dimensions, they were literally being the cernand the cauldron where the seeds are formed...

Following the Lightning Path, which runs from Geburah to Tiphareth, we see that before the. redemption, provided by Jesus, in the sphere of Tiphareth.

And came the destruction, the severity of Geburah, just as Jesus came to teach love to a rude people with all the bad characteristics of Geburah.

If even if all life were destroyed in the latent universe, if it were to suck the essential, it could return to the cauldron, where they could rise in the future, it was enough to be purified and return to the non primordial world.

That's why Jesussaid.

And no one comes to the father (Kether) but for me,and this was one of thetruths..

For the Initiate, the passage through this sephirah is also one of the most important, because it is in it that heperforms.

And the conhecimento and Conversation with the Holy Guardian Angel and the Cursed Demon Guardian,and in it is also that he discovers his True Will.

Passing the Initiate through this sephirah, it becomes to be known within magic as an Adeptus Minor, 5º=6º, someone has discovered his

I Superior. His yetzirmatic text is: "The Sixth Way is called Mediating Intelligence, for in it the influxes of fumes multiply.

And waves of energy flowing these influences to all the reservoirs of the blessings with which they unite."

The Archangel Raphael is the ruler of this sephirah; the angelic choir are the Malachim, themessengers, each of the trees and seeds by the cauldrons.

The spiritual experience of this sephirah is known as the vision of the harmony of things and the mysteries ofthe Crucifixion, if its power exists with the flow of energy, who controls the flow controls its direction.

This sephirah is represented in the Solar System as the Sun.

The deities in general attributed to the star Sun are often mensagerios, contrasting with the same attribute of Jesus Christ.

The Sun is alsothed theador and stabilizer of Life toread on earth, just as Jesus was the Sun of Humanity

Netzach (Hebrew: Nun, Tzaddi, Cheth; meaning: victory) is the seventh sephirah of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, and the first of the four lower sephirah.

It is situated at the base of the pillar of mercy, just below Chesed.

Her magical image is a beautiful and.

This sephirah is the opposite of Hod. It represents the feelings, art, dance, attraction andetc., and seeds, and while Hod represents the formed intellect,each of the trees and fruit circles make stability.

Therefore, the professions that usually deal with this sphere are artists, creative philosophers, actors and etc.

It is also known as the sphere ofillusions, each of which is in circular spheres and in the middle of that place emitting energy.

Within the Kabbalistic magic, this sephirah corresponds to the degree of philosophus, 4º=7º. His yetzirmatic text is...

And a seventh circle between the dimensional islets...

And the seventh Way is called Hidden Intelligence because it is the re-ulting splendor of the intellectual virtues perceived by the eyes of the intellect and by the contemplations of faith..

And by the huge circle of energy that emanates from power flows and the flavor of each of the dimensional islets and their circle has as each tree.

This sphere is ruled by the archangel Haniel; his angelic choir are the Elohim, thegods, each having their own musical instrument, in addition to the guardian angels and demons themselves, there are primordial beasts that fly around.

Their virtue will be detachment, and their vice may be the impudor, thelust, and each of the fruits are addictive, seemed not to be made for smaller beings.

The spiritual experience that the initiate acquires by mastering this sphere will be the vision of triumphant beauty, contrasting with its main characteristic, seemed literally addictive and potent hallucinogenic effects.

In astrology, Netzach is related to the planetVenus, and the fruits are the origin of these worlds.

That's why they say men are from Mars and women are from Venus.

For Mars represents typically masculine characteristics, while Venus represents typically feminine characteristics, such as feelings.

Hod, Gloria (Hebrew: הות: Hé, Vau, Daleth) is the eighth sephirah of the tree of Kabbalistic life.

It is organized at the base of the pillar of severity, which is the left pillar of the tree.

His magical image is a hermaphrodite, or, more popularly, an angel holding a scale.

In the Tree, it is opposed to sephirah netzach, because its characteristics are the intellectuality and mentality formed on concrete bases, while Netzach is the sphere of feelings, each of them would give a certain turbocharged in intellect, as wisdom, palatable.

Therefore, a physicist, a mathematician act in this sphere in their work operations, because they need to be with their minds on a concrete basis to deal with numbers, for example.

The eighth Way is called Absolute or Perfect Intelligence, for it is the instrument of the Primordial, and has no roots with which it can penetrate and implant itself, except in the hidden places of Gedulah (Chesed), from which its characteristic essence emanates",would be more than inverted.

In the microcosm, that is, in the sphere of man, Hod represents intellectuality.

When the initiate passes from the Yesod sphere to the Hod sphere, it becomes recognized within magic orders as practicus, or 3rd=8th.

The hod sphere is ruled by archangel Michael, he is the angel depicted in the magical image of that sphere, tramplingnof a serpent and holding a scale..

And his angelic choir is of the Beni Olohim, children of God.

His spiritual experience is the vision of splendor.

Its virtue is truthfulness, and its vice may be falsehood and dishonesty.

This sephirah corresponds, in astrology, to the planet Mercury.

Malkuth () is the last sephirah of the tree of Kabbalistic life.

It represents the material realm.

But malkuth is not only matter, it is also is a psychic and subtle aspect, every fruit.

In the tree, it is located in the central pillar, also known as the pillar of balance.

The yetzirmatic text attributed to this sephirah is: "The Tenth Way is called Resplendent Intelligence, for it is exalted over all heads and takes the throne of Binah as its seat.

He illuminates the splendors of all lights, emanating the influence of the Prince of Faces, the Angel of Kether.

Her symbol is a crowned young woman sitting on her throne. Its symbol is divided into four different colorquadrants.

Citrus, olive, reddish-brown and black; citrus being turned up, to kether, and the black quadrant facing down, pointing to the qliphoth.

These four colors also represent the four elements of nature: Water, air, fire and earth, are all altered and changed fruits that represent these elements.

For the one who dominates this sephirah, the spiritual experience he will have will be the vision of the sacred guardianangel.

And also the partial mastery over material things, his vice is avarice and inertia..

And it would be the vision of something that does not exist, would be by consuming your fruit visions of the future.

The archangel of this sphere is Sandaephon; his angelic choir are the ashin, souls of fire; and their correspondence in the microcosm are the feet or the anus.

The study of sephiroth should start from top to bottom in the tree of life, not the other way around.

The study should start from kether and end in malkuth so that there is proper understanding aboutthem, and use them to make a harvest or when it takes off the stem.

Its correspondence in the macrocosm is the embodiment of the form. Kether, who is the emanator of everything, went through all the sephirah, materializing more and more, and his last form was malkuth.

This sephirah is also described as the inferior mother, corresponding to binah, the upper mother.

In the solar system, malkuth is represented by planet Earth

Da'ath or Daas ("Knowledge", in Hebrew: أいל [daưaθ]) in Jewish mysticism, the so-called Kabbalah, is the location (a mystical state), where all ten sephirot of the Tree of Life are united as one.

In Daath, all sefirot exist in their perfect state of sharing infinity.

The three sephirot of the left column should receive and hide the Divine Light, rather than share it revealing it.

As all sephirot radiate infinite gift of DivineLight, energy and general create and emit as if it were a baleira sonar as if it were a wave of vibration, and it is not possible to distinguish one Sefirot from the other.

Thus, they areone, and they emit energy, constant flow and vibration, as well as sonars similar to those of whales, and he can see that they are not exactly green.

And they are not trees or vegetables, but species of meat that vibrates and also generates energy and monsters besides being born of fruits.

Daath is not always shown in the representations of the Sefirot, and could in a sense be regarded as an "empty space" in which the precious stone that arises around, of any of the other sefirot can be placed there,and generated along the fruits and waves of energy.

Correctly, the Divine Light is always shining, but not all human beings can see it.

The occultation or revelation of the Divine Light that shines through Daath doesn't really happen there.

This results from the human perspective from Malkuth,and there those fruits are really very tasty.

The perception of change can only occur in Malkuth.

Human beings who become self-donors, such as the Light, become able to see it, and through them the benefits of the Daath Light seem to be "revealed",but cannot reach its core.

However, human beings who remain selfish cannot see it, and for these its benefits seem "hidden".

The word Daath is often compared to the Greek word Gnosis (knowledge).

The Tree of Life is a sacred symbol of creation, fecundity, and immortality. It represents the connection between heaven, earth and the underworld.

Itsleaves grow towards the sky, while its trunk relates to the earth.

Its roots, at last, lie in the underworld, and creatures in turn arise from the energy of seeds and trees, and some of the stones and energy fumes that arise from the surrounding stream.

This symbol is present in most cultures.

The Assyrian Tree of Life is the best known among all sacred. trees and is associated with Ishtar.

And they are there in that dimension, they make boundaries between the dimensions of blood, and the temples of Zarathanis..

And the goddess of fertility and destruction (the most important deity of Mesopotamia).

It is from the tree of this people of Mesopotamia that the Tree of Kabbalistic Life arises, the tree of the Babylonians, the Egyptians and islamic civilization.

It also evolves from the Paradise Tree in the Bible, also known as the Genesis Tree.

Sephyrtic Tree

The Tree of Sephytropic Life is a Jewish symbol of Kabbalisticthought, and its fruits are the most beautifuls dates, grapes, figs, pomegranates and among peaches and fruits larger and juicier like them, and they are the sacred fruits.

It contains 10 spheres connected to each other.

They represent the attributes created by God, which are part of the path that must be followed for the pursuit of spiritualevolution, its sacred fruits.

And who are also powerful grant the wisdom and concept of the infinite and the sacred, and the visions of the end and principle and knowledge.

The symbol can be found in the inverted position, that is, with the roots facing the sky.

This inversion is seen as a way to access otherworlds, by them as by the stems in their roots, are dimensional portals...

And all of them in their waters in small lakes, can grant entry between the dimensions of the worlds.

The Tree of Life in the Cabal can also be represented by the palm, or branch, which is a Jewishsymbol, and in them are the forges of cauldrons and memories of pure souls that are in passing.

Haile Selassie or Hailé Selassié[1][2][3][4] (in ge'ez: ኃይለ፡ ሥላሴ .

And the Power of the Trinity,being baptized as Tafari Makonnen and later called by Ras Tafari, heir of a dynasty whose origins date back to the thirteenth century and to King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba.

Haile Selassie is a crucial figure in the history of Ethiopia and Africa.


	137. Chapter 137

35

Akkadian Empire (also called Akkadian Empire or Akkadian Empire or only Akkadian), you choose..., it was the first empire of Mesopotamia, centered in the city of Akkadian.

And its surrounding region,and its gods,and many yearsago, and today it is just rubble and desert between monuments and inscriptions being destroyed by wars of the Middle East.

And that goes back centuries and that has in mind that will not end so soon and has no forecast of ending so little.

And that the Bible,you know, that thick, old book full of lessons and stories,then also called it "Akkadian."

The empire united the Akkadian and Sumerian speakers under a singlegovernment, it was as much as he can see from war.

The Acadian Empire exerted influence in Mesopotamia, the Levant and Anatolia by sending military expeditions south to Dilmun and Magan (present-day Bahrain and Oman) in the Arabian Peninsula.

The Acadian period is usually dated c. 2 334 until c. 2 154 BC, that was where it ended up during the time travel.

It was preceded by the Archaic Dynastic Period and succeeded by the Third Dynasty of Ur..

During the 3rd millennium BC, a very intimate cultural symbiosis developed between the Sumerians and the Acadians, which included widespread bilingualism.

Acadian, an Eastern Semitic language, gradually replaced Sumerian as a spoken language sometime between the third and second millennium BC.

And it was like all the languages of the face of the universes, so... it came and went.

The Akkadian Empire reached its political peak between the 24th and 22nd century BC, following the achievements of its founder Sargon of Akkad.

Under the regime of Sargon and his successors, the Akkadian language was briefly imposed on conquered neighboring states such as Elam and Gutium.

Akkadian being regarded as the first empire in history, and in addition to having previous Sumerian applicants.

After the fall of the Akkadian Empire, the people of Mesopotamia finally united in two great Akkadian-speaking nations: Assyria in the north and, a few centuries later, Babylon in the south.

The name "Akkad" is probably a Sumerian invention, appearing, for example, on the list of Sumeriankings.

And it was he saw that the late Assyrian-Babylonian Semitic form is derived akkadû ("da, or belonging to, Akkad"), and at first the people themselves were not called that.

It is quite likely that the non-Semitic name "Agade" means "crown (ago) of fire (of).

And alluding to Ishtar, the "brilliant goddess" or "shining", and he saw her was his companion for a period of time, and the tutelary divinity of the morning star and the sunset and goddess of war and love (cf. Venus, Aphrodite, Lucifer)..

And whose worship was practiced in the absolute beginnings of Akkadian, he liked to be a priest, at least at that time he liked, it was easy to walk by those local respect was more religious.

This fact is also proven by Nabonidus, whoreports, how the worship of Ishtar ended up being supplanted by that of the goddess Anunit, another embodiment of Ishtar's idea..

And he stood there, whose sanctuary was in Sipar.

It is crucial to make it clear that there were two cities named Sipar: one under the protection of Shamash, the sun god; and one under that of Anunit, a fact that was indicates a proximity between Sipar and Agade.

And that Agade stood in front of Sipar, on the left side of the euphrates river bank, and that it was the old part of the city of Sipar.

In the Babylonian literature that would later emerge, the name Akkad, as well as Sumeria, appears as part of titles of nobility, such as the Sumerian term lugal Kengi (ki) Uru . (ki).

And theu the term akkadian air māt umeri u Akkadi (both translated as "king of Sumeria and Akkadian"), which ended up simply meaning "king of Babylon".

Mentioned once in the Old Testament (cf. Genesis 10:10.

The beginning of his kingdom was Babel, Erek (or Uruque), Acade, and Calné in the land ofSinar.

And that also as Acade, depending on the translation), Akkadian is, in Hebrew, is spelled as אいいい, ak-kad, the word itself from an infrequent root that probably means "fortify" or "strengthen", or even "fortress".

In variants of ancient Greek, it is spelled as αχάδ (achad), αρχάδ (archad), or, although rare, αưάδ (axad); in modern Greek, such as Ακκάδ, Akkad.

In the Old Testament, it is described as one of the maincities.

Akkadian, Babel, Ereque and Calné, constituting the nucleus of the kingdom of Nimrode, present in texts such as the list of Sumerian kings.

The later Assyrian-Babylonian Semitic form, Akkadu, or Accadu ("from or belonging to Akkad"), is probably a form derived from Agade.

Bronze head of an Acadian, probably an image of Manishtusu or Naram-Sin; descendants of Sargon (National Museum of Iraq).

When Sargon I, pâté of the city of Akkad, came to power in 2 334 BC he carried out a series of militarycampaigns.

And that culminated in the conquest of many of the surrounding regions,, eventually creating an empire of great proportions..

And covering the entire Middle East and extending to the Mediterranean Sea and Anatolia. Sargon I was called "sovereign of the four corners of the earth", in recognition of the success of Mesopotamian unification,the medium was half barbaric, ancient.

It is interesting to note, however, that despite unification, the political structures of Sumeria continuedto exist, quite differently.

The kings of sumerian city-states were kept in power and recognized themselves as tributaries of the Acadian conquerors.

The empire created by Sargon collapsed after two centuries, in 2 154 BC, as a result of internal uprisings and attacks by the Nomads, nomads originating in the Zagros mountains, in alto doTigre, a whole wave of people who no longer exist.

And that they invested against the urbanized regions, which he saw an immense desert, and half a few vegetation, since the sedentarization of the populations of the Middle East made it difficult for them to hunt and graze,and many sheep, goats and camels, some horses.

The empire fell perhaps in the 22nd century BC, 180 years after its foundation, beginning a "Dark Ages", without any prominent imperial authority until the emergence of the Third Dynasty ofyour, and he can see that they were empires of short periods compared to ancient Greece.

The political structure of the region may have returned to the previous status quo of local governance, through the city-states.

Around 2,150 BC, the Gútios conquered the Sumerian-Acadian civilization.

The intermittent rule of the Gútios lasted a century, being replaced in the following century (r. 2100–1950 BC) by a dynasty from the city-state of your.

When he read that the reason was another if not, uma theory associates regional decline at the end of the Acadian period (and the First Intermediate Period after the Ancient Empire in Ancient Egypt)..

And this was associated with a rapid increase in aridity and lack of rainfall in the region of the ancient Near East, caused by a global drought on a centuries-old scale..

And this was true, the drought took over the place for millennia and several millennia of famine, wars and drought...

And he walked through the desert protected by the power of the light of the blue moon that accompanied him, it was very much the sandstorms, the drought, you didn't see animals in the middle of the desert, he covered his body with a red and blackcape.

And he saw the dark time in the middle of the desert, which destroyed life, there was no water,even though he was a deity who prolonged his life.

And he felt thirsty, thanks to the power of the moon, he had the ability tofindwater.

And there were no archaeological and stratigraphic data of the soil define the origin.

And this was the growth and collapse of Subir, the agricultural civilization fueled by the rain of the third millennium of northern Mesopotamia, on the plains of Habur, Syria,suffered greatly fromit, millions of people died, from hunger and thirst, dehydration in the midst of the scorching desert.

In 2200a. C., a sharp increase in the aridity and circulation of the wind, after a volcanic eruption, induced a considerable degradation of the conditions of land use, there was a volcano and not onlyone, but the dunes increased, as the sand and wind of the desert, met demons, but not men and the wind brought them with them, their whispers and the conversation between them.

After four centuries of urban life, this abrupt climate change evidently caused the abandonment of Tell Leilan, the regional defection and the collapse of the Acadian Empire, they died from it.

And it was based in southern Mesopotamia,that water was not easily found, since there was no irrigation, and at that time and death was imminent.

Synchronous collapse in adjacent regions suggests that the impact of sudden climate change was extensive.

And there was an influence of the North Atlantic oscillation on the flow of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers in this period, which led to the collapse of the Acadian Empire,it did notcarry water where it should.

The Acadian government formed a "classical pattern" with which all future States of Mesopotamia would compare themselves.

Traditionally, ensi was the highest official of the City-States of Sumeria.

In later traditions, he became an ensi marrying the goddess Inanna, legitimizing the government through divine consent. Records at brak's administrative complex also suggest that Acadians designated local residents as tax collectors.

Cylindrical seal of the scribe Kalki, showing Prince Ubil-Eshtar, sargon's likely brother, with dignitaries (an archer in front, the scribe holding a board following the prince and two dignitaries with weapons).

The Acadian population, like almost all premodern states, depended entirely on the region's agricultural systems, which seem to have two maincenters.

And the irrigated lands of southern Iraq, which traditionally had a yield of 30 grains generated for each seeded, and the dryland agriculture of northern Iraq, known as the "Upper Country",did not get better, worsened.

Southern Iraq, during the Acadian period, appears to be approaching the current rainfall level of less than 20 mm per year.

As a result of this, agriculture depended entirely on irrigation.

Before the Acadian period, the progressive salinization of soils, produced by poorly drained irrigation, had been reducing wheat yields in the southern part of the country, leading to conversion to a more salt tolerant barleycrop, and wheat made bread and helped feed.

Urban populations have already reached their peak as early as 2 600 BC and demographic pressures have been high, contributing to the rise ofmilitarism.

It is apparent immediately before the Acadian period (as seen in the Stla of the Vultures of Eannatum).

The war between the city-states,all generated by hunger, led to a population decline, from which Akkadian provided a temporary pause.

It was this high degree of agricultural productivity in Sul that allowed the growth of the world's highest population densities at that time, giving the Acadians their military advantage,and it was more that received themost water,had more food.

Seashell of a murex named Rimus, king of Quis, c. 2 270 BC, Louvre, traded from the Mediterranean coast, where it was used by the Canaanites to make a rox adye, it was a great place for a plant cultivation.

The water table in this region was very high and regularly replenished by winter storms at the headwaters of the Tigris and Euphrates from October to March and melted snow from March to July.

Flood levels, which were stable between about 3. 000 to 2. 600 BC, they began to fall and, in the Acadian period, were half a meter to one meter below that previously recorded.

Even so, the region's flat topography and climate uncertainties have made floods much more unpredictable than in the case of theNile.

And severe flooding seems to have occurred regularly, requiring constant maintenance of irrigation ditches and drainage systems.

Farmers were recruited into regiments for this work from August toOctober, and it was a period of foodshortages. um período de escassez de alimentos

And under the control of the city temple authorities, acting as a form of unemployment relief.

And that this was the original employment of Sargon the king of Quis, priests, were well regarded, since they did not understand the real problem of scarcity and how it arose...

And it was considered a curse, demons, gods with rages, divine problems.

And since the king cut off the head of sacrifices and in the name of the lull of the gods offerings and it helped him...

And while in the case of kings, this helped both, which gave him experience to effectively organize large groups of men; a tablet says: "Sargon, the king, whom Enlil did not allow rival, 5. 400 warriors ate bread every day before him." , he knew the gods.

The harvest was done in late spring and during the dry summermonths, he knew a little farming, but it was the first time he did it in practice, textbooks do not explain it.

The nomadic Amorreus of the West Ntook their flocks of sheep and goats to graze on the harvest residue that were watered by the river and irrigation canals,this was the low level, and at the top it was not so good, it was more of a drought.

For this privilege, they had to pay a fee of wool, meat, milk, and cheese to temples, which would distribute these products to bureaucracy and the priesthood.

In good years, everything worked well, but in the bad years, wild pastures were missing in winter and nomads tried to graze their herds in the grainfields, led to looting, raids and looting.

And that resulted in conflicts with farmers who had mis land, more cattle, more water and better conditions.

It seems that the subsidy of the southern populations by the import of wheat from the north of the Empire temporarily overcame thisproblem.

And what seems to have allowed economic recovery and a growing population within this region,but it did not prevent the end of everything.

Locations of the foreign lands for the Mesopotamians, such as Elam, Magan, Dilmun, Marhashi and Meluhha

As a result, the Sumerian-Acadian civilization had a surplus of agricultural products, but had to import almost everything else, particularly metal ores, wood and building stone.

The expansion of the Acadian state to the "silver mountain" (possibly the Taurus Mountains), the "cedars" of Lebanon and the copper deposits of Magan was largely motivated by the goal of ensuring control over these resources.

A tabletregisters, more than that.

Sargon, the king of Quis, triumphed in thirty-four battles (over the cities) to the seaside and destroyed its walls.

He made the ships of Meluhha, the ships of Magan (and) the ships of Dilmum tied to the side of the pier of Agade, Sargon the king prostrated himself before (the god) Dagan (e).

And he made supplications to him, and he (Dagan) gave him the upper land, namely Mari, Yarmuti, (e) Ebla, up to the cedar forest (e) up to the silver mountain..

International trade developed during the Acadian period.

Indo-Mesopotamian relations also seem to haveexpanded.

And that can Sargon of Akkad (around 2300 or 2250 to. C.,) was the first ruler of Mesopotamia to make an explicit reference to the region of Meluhha.

And these places, and among them wasan immense city, and with it was an ancient forgotten temple and from these places, literally kept the most powerful sacred and divine jewels and relics...

And they would be lost, and their monuments and inscriptions would be discovered millennia ahead...

And with that they would bring the end of time...

And he then took them sealed a part and thus saved their location, and that is generally understood as the region of Balochistan or the Indus River, he can take to thetemples of Zarathanis these relics.

Sargon of Akkad, also known as Sargon the Great (In Akkadian: Šarru-kinu, true king" or "the king islegitimate").

And he was an Akkadian king famous for his conquest of thes Sumerian city-states in the 24th century BC and XXIII BC. , there were many inscriptions, and he can see that he used knowledge, and he took many of them, for as was the saying, lost in the dark ages.

Founder of the Acadian dynasty Sargon reigned for 56 years, of 2. 270 BC to 2. 215 BC (short chronology).

He became a prominent member of the Royal Court of Quixe, eventually overthrowing the. local king before departing for the conquest of Mesopotamia.

And he can see that he could by standing on the side of kings as a priest, gaining knowledge, and he can discover this, there were teachings of great harvests.

Sargon's vast empire would have extended from Elam to the Mediterranean Sea, including all of Mesopotamia, parts of present-day Iran and Syria, and possibly parts of Anatolia and the Arabian Peninsula.

He ruled from a new capital, Akkadian, which the list of Sumerian kings claims was built by him (or possibly reformed), situated on the left bank of the Euphrates,and yes it really was strong.

Sargon is the first registered individual in history to have created a multiethnic empire ruled from a center, and his dynasty ruled Mesopotamia for about a century and a half.

The story of Sargon's birth and childhood is listed in the "legend of Sargon", a Sumerian text claiming to be the biography of the monarch.

The older versions are incomplete, but the remaining fragments give their father's name as La'ibum.

After a gap, the text jumps to your-Zababa, king of Quixe, who wakes up after a dream, the contents of which are not revealed in the remaining part of the tablets containing the text.

For unknown reasons, your-Zababa indicates Sargon as hisservant, he had an assistant as a close friend, he had advised to have at his side, because of him.

Shortly thereafter, your-Zababa invites Sargon to his quarters to discuss a dream he had had, which involved the favor of the goddess Inana and the drowning of your-Zababa by the goddess.

Deeply frightened, your-Zababa orders Sargon to be murdered at the hands of Beliš-tikal, the blacksmith,but Inana manages to prevent it by demanding that Sargon stop at his gates for being "polluted with blood".

When Sargon returns to your-Zababa, the king is frightened again, and decides to send Sargon to King Lugalzagesi of Uruque with a message on a clay tablet, asking him to kill Sargon

And Sargao,became king, he can see him anyway the king.

And In Agade [Akkadian], Sargon, whose father was a gardener, the butler of your-Zababa, became king, the king of Agade, who built Agad and..

And he ruled for 56 years,it was longenough.

The claim that Sargon would have been the original founder of Acade was questioned recently, with the discovery of an inscription that mentions theplace, remained for him at that time.

And he has to see the inscriptions and ancient scrolls, there were inscriptions, and magiculas..

And dated to the first year of Enshakushanna, which almost certainly preceded him.

This claim from the List of Kings was the basis for previous speculation by several scholars that Sargon would have been the inspiration for the biblical figure ofNimrod, and he saw that each of them was different from each other, and neither of them was the same person, different kings.

And that he saw Sargon would have built Babylon and before Acade.

The Chronicle of the Ancient Kings also states that at the end of his reign, Sargonwas killed, he was there for a long period of time, and understood his reign, and participated in this construction.

And he dug the soil of the well of Babylon, and made an equivalent of Babylon near Agade,there were manypriests, many droughts, and loose demons and wars of gods.

And that even though the ancient historians he saw that they were true, that these sources saw that he may have had two kings in distinct periods, and that they could follow with his successor, Sargon II, of the Neo-Syrian Empire..

And that he could be the priest, father, and not thefeathers of Sargon of Akkad,and the priestess daughter of a king, before him followed for months and years during periods between each of the ages.

A 7th century BC neo-Saharan text, claimed to be Sargon's autobiography, states that the great king would be the illegitimate son of a priestess,and he can see that he was a millennial witness.

In the Neo-Saharan report, Sargon's birth and childhood aredescribed.

My mother was a high priestess, my father I did not know, nor well be so, it was better.

My parents' brothers loved the mountains.

My city is Azupiranu, which lies on the banks of the Euphrates. My mother, high priestess, conceived me, secretly gave birth to me.

She put me in a basket of reeds, and sealed it with bitumen,she can see that they helped in the rhyme and in the fiefdoms.

He put me in the river, which towered over me, and carried me to Akki, the water carrier. Akki, the water carrier, accepted me as hisson.

And he raised me. Akki, the water carrier, appointed me as his gardener.

While I was a gardener, Ishtar granted me his love, and for four and [...] years I exercised thereign, and he can see it.

The image of Sargon as an unwanted being placed to float in a river recalls the best-known narrative of Moses'birth, but he saw that that period he made a fantasy, if not for the king's daughter, who left with a priest of the previous king.

Scholars such as Joseph Campbell and Otto Rank compared Sargon's 7th-century account with the obscure births of other heroic figures in history and mythology, such as Buddha, Oedipus, Paris, Polyphus, Semíramis, Perseus, Romulus, Gilgamexe, Cyrus, Jesus, and others.

The Empire of Sargon, end of the 24th century BC.

After taking power at Quixe, Sargon soon attacked Uruk, who was ruled by Lugalzagesi of Umma.

He conquered Uruk and demolished his famouswalls, trained as a great king, warrior and soldier.

The defenders appear to have fled the city, joining an army led by fifty ensis from the provinces.

This Sumerian force fought a pitched battle against the Akkadian, which ended with the stampede of lugalzagesi's remaining forces.

Lugalzagesi himself was captured and brought toNipur, Sargon inscribed on the pedestal a statue (text that was preserved on a later tablet) that brought Lugalzagesi and a dog collar to the gates of Enlil.

Sargon pursued his enemies to yours, before moving east to Lagach in the Persian Gulf, and from there to Uma.

He made a symbolic gesture of washing his weapons in the "Lower Sea" (Persian Gulf), to show that he had conquered the territory of Sumeria in itsentirety, and he was there in that distant place, at distant times, more than two thousand years ago.

Another victory celebrated by Sargon was over Kashtubila, king of Kazalla.

According to his studies he was one of sargon's most important and celebrated seers and he saw what the story related...

And the king destroyed the city with such intensity that "the birds could not find a place higher than the ground to rest."

To help limit the chance of revolt in Sumeria, Sargon appointed a court of 5. 400 men to "share from your table" (i.e., manage your empire),lords of each city..

These 5. 400 men must have formed the army of Sargon,his best soldiers and had the best soldiers of the time, he was the most celebrated and disputed seer.

The governors, chosen by Sargon to manages the main city-states of Sumeria, were Acadians, not Sumerians.

The Acadian, a Semitic language, became the official language in the inscriptions made throughout Mesopotamia, as well as the lingua franca of the region, with influence in the neighboring territories,he passed through there, and learned with some ease, since he had divine help being avatar.

The Empire of Sargon maintained commercial and diplomatic contacts with the kingdoms around the Arabian Sea and throughout the Middle East.

Sargon's inscriptions report that ships from Magan, Meluhha and Dilmum, among other locations, anchored in its capital, Agade.

The former religious institutions of Sumeria, already well known and emulated by the Semites, were respected.

Sumerian continued to be mostly the language of religion, and Sargon and his successors were patrons of Sumerian cults.

Enheduana, author of several Acadian hymns, and identified as sargon's daughter, became nana's priestess,and he was an ancient priest who became younger.

And being the goddess of your moon,and he the priest of the moon.

Sargon himself called himself "anointed priest of Anu" and "great ensi of Enlil,and he stayed with the ancient goddess and god with whom he had various relationships.

Shortly after dominating Sumeria, Sargon embarked on a series of military campaigns aimed at subjugate the entire Fertile Crescent.

According to the Chronicles of the Ancient Kings, a late Babylonian historiographicaltext, he stayed with his old inscriptions,as he said he took them with him.

And Sargon had neither rival nor equal, there was norival.

His splendor, upon the lands he spread.

He crossed the sea inthe east, and saw the ancient beasts, which today were forgotten.

In the eleventh year conquered the western land, at its farthest point.

You put her under a single authority.

He erected his statues there and transported the western booty on barges.

He stationed his court officers every five-hour double-hour interval, and ruled in union with the tribes of the different lands.

He marched to Kazallu and turned Kazallu into a pile of ruins, so that there was nothing that served as a perch for abird, and they were right out there,there was no life in the middle of a desert in ruins and in the midst of wars.

Sargon captured Mari, Iarmuti and Ebla, reaching the "silver mountain" (Taurus).

The Akkadian Empire thus dominated trade routes, so that the supply of wood and precious metals could flow safely through the Euphrates, reaching Akkadian,and he took his offerings toward underground temples hidden in the middle of the desert.

In the East, Sargon defeated an invasion by elam's four leaders, led by the king of Awan.

Their cities werelooted, plundered and the governors, viceroys and kings of Susa, Baraxe and the neighboring districts became vassals of Akkadian..

And he saw a distinct period, in that period only in the summers, they would go to war.

And he stayed in this period coming and going through the desert making expeditions, talking to demons and gods.

And all his agreements between men and the gods and their offerings, and the riches he accumulated for millennia that hetraveled.

And in the midst of the great desert and which he hid in several immense and beautiful fortresses and hidden caves that only he could know where it was,and all of them wereswallowed up by the sands.

And the Acadian became the official language of international discourse,which was a vast place with the world was made of sand.

During the reign of Sargon, Acadian was standardized and adapted for use with cuneiform writing previously used with the Sumerian language.

A style of calligraphy developed in which text on clay tablets and wax cylinders was distributed between mythological and ritualscenes.

And many of these lost in a period of history,which did not add to anything he cared about, then stayed for them, in underground temples.

The text known as the Battle King's Epic shows Sargon advancing with his. troops towards the heart of Anatolia.

And to protect Akkadian and Mesopotamian merchants from the extortions that suffered from the king of Buruxanda.

The same text mentions that Sargon would have crossed the West Sea (Mediterranean Sea) going toCupara, and that was what he crossed through negotiations, extortions and blackmail,and heparticipated in them.

Famine and wars threatened sargon's empire during the last years of his reign.

The Chronicle of the Ancient Kings reports and he witnessed as a witness, and that several revolts broke out throughout the region in this period,and it was this way, high taxes, hunger, inequality and more hunger without conditions and life beyond death.

Later, in his old age, all the lands revolted against him, and besieged him in Akkad; and his ample army he destroyed.

Then he attacked the land of Subartu, with all his power, and they submitted to their weapons, and Sargon pacified that revolt, and defeatedthem.

And he accompanied and when he saw that he managed to overthrow them, and with his ample army he defeated, and brought his possessions to Akkad,but did not solve it.

And he caused them to die anyway,in the end the divinewars, the famine and the demons, they could not stop the inevitable.

The soil of the trenches of Babylon he removed, and the borders of Akkadian made it like those ofBabylon, but even with the seals and totems the beasts of the desert were loose and free.

However, because of the evil he had committed, the great lord Marduque, furious, destroyed his people with hunger.

From dawn to sunset he fought it, without giving him a break.

And with hunger and disorder came with the rebellions and other disturbances of the end of sargon's reign would have been the result of sacrilegious acts committed bytheking, and he in the interim brought evil..

The current consensus is that the veracity of these claims is impossible to be determined, since disasters were virtually always attributed to sacrilege,and he can see that there were two truths, the time was stormy.

And a good part of it due to the desert, was controlled by hidden forces, such by the gods and by time, demons ran loose through the desert, and time was a union of will.

And they were inspired by the divine wrath often mentioned in ancient Mesopotamian literature,demons and gods fought for human beliefs, but they were no worse than hunger.

Stis of Naram-Sim, grandson of Sargon, celebrating his victory against the lullubi of Zagros,and he took several old images and with these were his forges.

Sargon died, according to his short chronology, around 2,215 BC.

His empire immediately revolted, hearing the news of the king'sdeath, and everything fell with donkey in the water.

And most of these revolts were debuttered by his son and successor, Rimush, others by priests, soldiers, lesser kings, and soldiers, and who reigned for nine years and was succeeded by another son of Sargon, Manishtushu, who reigned for 15 years.

And then there were no great kings who succeeded Sargon,and he was seen as a model for the kings of Mesopotamia for about two millennia after his death..

And the Assyrian and Babylonian kings saw themselves as heirs to their empire,even if they could not hear cry and the whispering of heaven.

And Kings like Nabonidus (reigned from 556 to 539 BC) showed great interest in the history of the Sargonian dynasty, and even carried out excavations of the palaces of Sargon,and all forces and kingdoms were not of long duration.

And without knowing the various of his instruments were taken by him after his death, nor leaving to his successors, he took several instruments and relics after their deaths.

Some of these rulers may even have been inspired by the king's achievements to start their own campaigns around the Middle East.

Sargon's neo-Saharan text thus challenges hissuccessors, and he took his numerous scrolls and took them soon after closing his tomb.

The black-headed people [Sumerians] I commanded, I ruled; mighty mountains, with bronze axes I destroyed.

I climbed the upper mountains, and passed through the middle of the lowermountains.

The country of the sea I besieged threetimes, but the skies were not good.

And Dilmum I captured,and I took him forces that roamed the sands.

Even the great Dur-ilu I went, I ... changed ... every king who is exalted after me, (...)

Let him command, that he may rule the black-headed peoples; that mighty mountains, with bronze axes, hedestroy.

And let him climb the upper mountains, let him pass through the lower mountains; that he besiege the country of the sea three times; that Dilmum he captures; that he go to the great Dur-ilu.

Another source attributed to Sargon thechallenge, and that any king who now wants to say himself equal to me, wherever I have gone [conquered], that he go.

The Second Macedonian War (Portuguese) or The Second Macedonian War (European Portuguese) (200–197 BC) .

And it was fought between anti-Named Macedonia, led by King PhilipV.

And with a coalition led by the Roman Republic and composed of the Kingdom of Pergamon, the Rodense Peraia, the Polis of Athens and the Aetolian League.

The result was a defeat for Philip, who was forced to abandon all his possessions in southern Greece, Thrace and Asia Minor.

This war, despite repeated Roman declarations of support for the "freedom of the Greeks" against the rule of theMacedonians.

And this moment marked the beginning of a period of great intervention by Rome in the politics of the eastern Mediterranean and which would culminate in the conquest of the entire region.

In 204 BC, King Ptolemy IV Philopátor of Egypt died leaving the throne to his son Ptolemy V, who was only six years old.

And Philip V of Macedonia and Antiochus of the Seleucid Empire,was one of the most powerful kings in activity of thatperiod.

And these who decided to take advantage of this moment of fragility to annex parts of Egyptian territory, signing a secret alliance that delimited their spheres of influence..

And he can use that as a bargaining chip between forces.

Philip first turned his attention to the Greekpolis, still independent in Thrace and near the Dardanelles.

His success in annexing citieshas not improved and has not been as great as his desire and his goals.

And just as Cio worried the cities of Rhodes and Pergamon, which also had interests in the region.

In 201 BC, Philip began his campaign in Asia Minor, surrounding the Ptolemaic city of Samos and capturing Miletus.

Again, the campaign frightened Rodenses and Pergamenses, which Philip responded by ravaging their territory.

Then the Macedonian king invaded The Hada, but his fleet was successfully blocked by. the fleets of Rhodes and Pergamon.

And forcing Philip to winter with his army in a region that offered very little in terms of provisions..

And hunger was one of the consequences of drought and winter and with it they would starve if the war were prolonged.

At this point, although apparently at an advantage, Rhodes and Pergamon still feared Philip to send a request for help toRome.

And well at the time an ascending power in the Mediterranean region.

Rome had just emerged victorious from the Second Punic War against Carthage and, until that time, Roman interest in the eastern Mediterranean had been minimal.

The First Macedonian War, against the same Philip V., was catastrophic, with no provisions and no food..

And it had been about the issue of Illyria, which was resolved by the Peace of Phoenician in 205 BC. , long after a period of war and famine.

Very little of Philip's subsequent actions in Thrace and Asia Minor could be regarded as of Roman interest, greed, and rumors of great power.

And what he heard speak of riches hidden in the desert, but still,there was a difficulty and scarcity of water..

And the Roman Senate heard rhodes and pergamon's request and sent three ambassadors to investigate the situation in Greece.

They found very little enthusiasm for a conflict against Macedonia in the Greek cities until they arrived inAthens.

And it was where they met King Attalus I of Pergamon and diplomats of Rhodes.

At the same time, Athens declared war on Macedonia and Philip sent a force to invade Attica.

The Roman ambassadors met with the Macedoniangeneral.

And he witnessed this with his influence and his advice, asked him to leave the Greek cities alone, especially Athens, Rhodes, Pergamon and the Aetolian League..

And the new allies of Rome and free from Macedonian influence, and that an agreement be signed with Rhodes and Pergamon to deal with the losses incurred in the last war.

The general withdrew from Athenian territory and handed the Roman ultimatum to King Philip V., he heard of the vision beyond any wealth.

Philip, who had managed to escape the blockade and was again in Macedonia, rejected the ultimatum immediately.

He restarted the attack on Athens and began. another campaign in the Dardanelles.

And surrounding the important city of Abysm. There, in the fall of 200 BC, a Roman ambassador found him bringing a following ultimatum..

And what required him not to attack any Greek city or take any territory belonging to Ptolemy..

And before starting negotiations with Rhodes and Pergamon. It was clear that Rome's intention at that time was a war against Philip, for while the ambassador declared the terms of this second ultimatum to Philip..

And a Roman army was landing in Illyria,and he can see that there wereriches so ancient, but never seen.

Philip's protests that he was not violating any of the terms of the Phoenician Peace were in vain.

Polybius reports that during the siege of Abyds, Philip lost his temper and sent a message to the inhabitants of the city that the walls would be taken bystorm.

And that if anyone wanted to commit suicide or surrender, he'd grant three days for what they did.

The citizens murdered all the women and children of the city, threw their valuables into the sea and fought to the last man.

This story illustrates well the atrocious reputation thatPhilip, and he can see his great power, and his influence,and that he had at the time, achieved in his struggle to expand Macedonianmight, through the conquest of the other Greek cities,and he took them before all were killed, and his tormentors did not find what they were looking for.

Philip had few active allies in Greece, but Rome also found little enthusiasm for his cause as well, especially as the Greeks remembered the brutality of the Romanlegions.

And during the First Macedonian War,this was one of the mainrecurring problems and during the reigns, and the achievements that were to arise did not have the great effect...

And so even though roaring like a steppe leão, there was no effect that they could really, as the famine and plague of the desert.

Most of the polis adopted a policy of waiting to see which side the war would hang on,kind of helping the winners near the end of armies, and wait for those with the largest military contingent, and stay on the winning side..

And always from those who had the most chances to win, then he predicted and saw the consequences and the results, knowing who would win he could take advantage of his fame.

In the first two years, the Roman campaign was largely erased. Publius Sulpicius Galba managed to advance little against Philip and his successor, Publius Vilius.

And he had to deal with a riot among his own men. In 198 BC, Dicius handed over the command to Titus Quíncio Flamininus, who would prove to be a much more competent general.

Flaminino was not thirty years old and was a self-proclaimed "fiery fileleno".

He introduced a new policy among his troops to win the war.

Until that time, the Romans merely ordered Philip to stop his attacks on the cities of southern Greece ("peace in Greece"). Flaminino,flaminino.

And he went on to demand that he withdraw his garrisons from the cities in southern Greece,and he can see that the one who used the forces to build a powerful name betweenwars.

And que were already under Macedonian control and confined itself to Macedonia itself ("freedom for the Greeks").

He himself led a vigorous campaign againstPhilip.

And forcing him to retreat to Thessalyin the midst of wars anduprisings.

The cities of the Achaean League, traditionally favorable to Macedonia, were too busy with its war against Sparta to be able to participate in the Second MacedonianWar.

And until that moment, but Roman success against Philip persuaded them to abandon the Macedonian cause.

Others, such as Argos, birthplace of the ancient Algerian dynasty of Macedonia, remained faithful to Philip.

Philip declared his intention to negotiate peace, but the request came at a critical time for Flaminino, as consular elections in Rome were underway.

He was anxious to receive credit for the end of the war, but was not sure yet if his command would be extended.

Because of this, he decided to open negotiations withPhilip.

And while waiting for the final result,even if it nevercame.

If he had to return to Rome, the plan was to quickly establish a peace with theMacedonian, he was there as a consultant and priest seer, being always consulted and sought for advice.

If, on the other hand, his command were extended, he would break off negotiations and declare war against Philipagain, this was not difficult.

Flaminino and Philip met in Nicaea, in the Lócrida, in November 198 BC, and to delay the meeting as much aspossible.

And Flaminino insisted that all his allies should be present. Flaminino reiterated his demands that Filipe should abandon his claims in Greece, but Filipand, he could take advantage of it.

And that he was willing to give up his conquests in Thrace and Asia Minor, he did not agree.

However, Flamininthe, made a different decision, engaged in strange advice from strange gods.

And using this method, he managedto convince him that the obstacle to negotiation were the Greek cities themselves, which insisted on this point,and he charged consultations with some relics.

And that he suggested that he send an embassy directly to the Roman Senate,being a suggestion, which they gave earlier to him, yes he used before the thinker would do it an hour before.

Philip followed the advice, but at this point Flaminino learned that his command had beenextended, there was a rumor of traitors and spies.

And his friends in Rome had maneuvered in Rome for Philip's embassy to fail and the war to continue.

Titus Quíncio Flaminin declares "freedom to the Greeks" at the 196 BC Isthmian Games.

Realizing that the situation was moving favorably to Rome, Philip's few remainingallies, and those who could jump the boat made him sink.

And they abandoned him (with the exception of Acarnânia) and he was forced to create a new army with 25,000 mercenaries.

The Flaminino legions faced and defeated Philip at the Battle of Aoo, but the decisive victory occurred in June 197 BC. at the Battle of Cynoscephalus in Thessaly.

And a great victory of the Roman legions against the hitherto invincible Macedonian phalanxes. Philip was forced to accept peace in Roman terms.

An armistice was declared and peace negotiations were held in the Tempe Valley.

Under the terms of the Treaty of Tempe, Philip agreed to evacuate his troops from the Grécito, and this was morethan blessed.

And that he gave up his conquests in Thrace and Asia Minor.

Flaminino's allies in the Aetolian League claimed land from the Macedonian, but Flaminino refused to support themamid conspiracies.

The treaty was sent to Rome for ratification and the Roman Senate added some terms to theagreement, if within the Senate amid those advice and rumors employed.

And Philip would have to pay war compensation and would have to surrender his fleet.

In 196 BC, peace was finally signed and, at the Isthmic Games of that year, Flaminino proclaimed the "freedom of the Greeks" to the presentaudience.

And if they didn't stick to the words again and tempers didn't go up, that would be considered just rumors.

Still, Rome posted garrisons in some cities that had been under the command of the Macedonian, such as Corinth, Calcium, and Demeteries, and only withdrew their legions in 194 BC.

Third Macedonian War (171–168 BC) , was that he picked it up like an hour from time to time.

The Third Macedonian War (Portuguese) or Third Macedonian War (171–168 BC) was a military conflict between the Roman Republic, commanded by Lucius EmilioPaul.

And the Kingdom of Macedonia, commanded by King Perseus, and he saw him in the midst of his counsel, and which ended with the dismemberment of Macedonia into four small client republics of the Romans.

After the death of King Philip V of Macedonia in 179 BC, his talented and ambitious son, Perseus, took the throne.

He, occupied the form of a priest he advised well and the man married Laodice, daughter of King Seleucus IV Philopátor of the Seleucid Empire.

And he went on to invest in his army,which was well trained andtrained.

In order to regain the past glory of Macedonia, Perseus signed a treaty with the. Kingdom of Epirus and several tribes of Illyria.

And also with Thrace,and on his travels he can see that there was well formed.

And especially the enemies of the Allied Thrace tribes of Rome. In addition, Perseus resumed contact with some Greekcity-states. .

And being announcedwhat would carry out reforms in Greece to restore the prosperity and power of the region.

King Eumenes II of Pergamon, an enemy of the Macedonians, accused Perseus of violating the terms of the old peace treaty with Rome and the other Greekstates, and simply they were king of battle.

Perseus' ambitions worried the Romans, who feared seeing his political dominance over Greece threatened by the restoration of ancient anti-Ogonicsovereignty.

And with the battles, dry, beasts of the desert, and in the midst of the wars that ravaged the region, and in the kingdoms that invaded the region...

And the wars and kingdoms and kings ofthe region and declared war, that kingdom was well placed in terms ofbattle.

Perseus achieved an early victory at the Battle of Calicino (or "Calinic"), defeating Publius' army Licinius Crassus, and immediately offered a new peace treaty to the Romans, but was rejected.

The Romans had long been facing discipline problems between their troops and local commanders failed to find a way to successfully invade the Kingdom of Macedonia.

In 170 BC, Perseus defeated a second Roman army in Illyria and the Romans sent an embassy to Greece, headed by Marcus Cannius Rebilus and Marcus Luteus Flacus, to investigate the reason for the successive defeats in the conflict.

In parallel, the Macedonian king tried to convince Eumenes II and Antiochus IV Epiphanius of the Seleucids to ally with him, but to no avail,and this was bad on both sides, wars were fought by shit and disagreements.

The following year, Consul Quintus Márcio Filipo crossed Mount Olympus and invaded Macedonia, but failed to achieve a decisive victory over the Macedonians after thecrossing, not to mention that they would die of hunger, thirst and pestilence.

Perseus was finally defeated by the Roman legions of the Roman consul Lucius Emilio Paul at the Battle of Pidna (168 BC).

He was deposed and taken prisoner to Rome accompanied by his court.

Macedonia was divided into four client republics of Rome, obliged to pay tribute to the Romans (in values negotiated by Perseus).

In addition, the Romans took hundreds of hostages of the main Macedonian families to Rome, including the historian Polybius,charging or taxes, ransoms and also making them slaves as dictated by the costume, at that time it was slavery or death.

This war meant the end of independent Macedonia and the anti-Nameddynasty, and he can see that there were former slaves, and women who would be used as trading coins and others as concubines for their masters.

Twenty years later, Rome defeated the usurper Andrisk, who proclaimed himself a descendant of PhilipV.

And finally he destroyed Corinth in the so-called Fourth MacedonianWar.

And that this was a symbolic act of Roman might similar to the destruction of Carthage at the end of the Third Punic War at the same time,serving nothing, itself, this was a more defeatist karate..

And he traveled for many ages, in the midst of that strange period and went toward the middle ages.

The Battle of Azincourt was a decisive battle that took place in the Hundred Years' War on October 25, 1415 (St Crispin'sDay).

And right in the north of France,it was another period in the middle of the war and where he hadmet Veronik..

It resulted in one of the greatest English victories during thewar, he was again there as a general and advisor to the kingdom.

The site where the fighting took place was near Artois, about 40 km south of Calais (now in Azincourt, northern France).

Henry V's victory against a numerically superior French army was a blow to France and marked a dark period for the country in the middle of the Hundred Years'War, wars, famine, snow, winter and disease well after the war.

The English had invaded France again in the early 15th century, when King Henry V decided to claim the throne of the rivalcountry, this was a war at the beginning of land and trade interests.

At the beginning of the Hundred Years' War, in the previous century, English troops proved more efficient than the French feudal army.

But when Henry began his invasion in August 1415, the situation in France hadimproved, but there was a bad organization..

Still, after the disaster in Crécy,it would happen.

And theFrench were reluctant to give battle to the English, preferring to gather more soldiers and supplies,right in the middle ofwinter.

Henry and his men did not, on the other hand, have enough supplies for a protracted campaign and needed to force a decisive engagement.

It was near Calais, northern France, that the two armies finally beat head-on.

And he was a former cardinal who traveled and prayed during that period when he secured a victory.

The English would have gathered at least6. 000 archers, 1. 500 heavy infantry soldiers and close to 2.. 000 men in the cavalry.

The French had between 12. 000 and 15. 000 men (one-third on horseback)and that his army could reach 36. 000fighters.

Reports at the time suggest that the English were outnumbered 4 to1, and he "predicted that it was well in that number.

Another notable factor was that the French brought a large number of nobles, including thousands of knights intocombat, and he was there as cardinal.

And it would not be used as a bargaining chip, thus avoiding being attacked, nothing could do to change, it was already written.

And while the English troops were basically formed by well-trained conscripts, armed with long arches.

After a time facing each other, the main match took place on the morning of October 25, 1415.

The terrain was difficult and uneven, with forests on the flanks, which did not allow muchmaneuvering, there were what he said many churches.

The French took the initiative, sending their cavalry to attack the enemy archers, but were repelled with heavy casualties.

Soon after, they sent the bulk of theirinfantry, which was also very peculiar.

The bad terrain, full of mud, delayed this advance and exposed the men to the English arch.

As a result, again, the French suffered heavy losses, with thousands of soldiers being captured and some killed.

It was then that Henry V gave the controversial order to kill the Frenchprisoners, some of them were saved by the cardinal who took them in exchange for a secret, lost they could do nothing against it chosen to be the wolves of Veronika.

According to a chronicler of the time, and he agreed, and he made this decision because, in the first place, he feared that the large number of prisoners would end up rebelling..

And secondly, there was a lack of supplies for everyone,and he took them at his rally and so for the general consensus they died and were eaten by wolves.

Historian John Keegan suggests that the order was given, not for practical purposes, but to terrorize theFrench, rather there were packs of wolves, and many had fears of these creatures, thought they would be their dinner.

Anyway, at dusk the same day, October 25,he took them and so were part of the pack.

And the French had already evacuated the camp. To this day it is not known exactly how many died in the battle, but it is certain that the French casualties were extensive and far superior to those of the English.

According to reports at the time, Henry V personally led his troops in the battle and would have participated in hand-to-hand combat.

The French king, Charles VI, did not command his men, as he suffered from mentalproblems, crazed by the presence of huge wolves that were once men.

The Army of France was led by the constable Charles d'Albret and several prominent nobles of the Armagnacs.

And he trained them the wolves of Veronika were immortal, so old that at the time of the hundred-year war, they were trained as the armies of immortal wolves.

It was this battle that marked the most notable use of the English longbow in large numbers, with English and Welsh archers forming about 80% of Henry's army.

According to him he can see that the French boasted of their numerical superiority and threatened the archers to cut off their middle finger that fundamental to archers,archers were the best wolves.

And that he can use for conversion, were his soldiers, and these were the sons who spawned many wolves were the daughters of Veronica, and the one herself.

And to arm the bow, showing its greatest lift; when the French were taken prisoner, the English showed their fingers and said..

And look, my fingers are here." This gesture gave rise to the obscene gesture of "showing the finger" today, in the French/continental versions of a finger and inthe English of the twofingers, and they many of them what they lost were the fastest wolves and arrows of Veronika.

Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts fought from 1337 to 1453 by the Plantagenet House, rulers of the Kingdom of England, against the House of Valois, rulers of the Kingdom ofFrance, and many of the men who believed they lost their lives.

And in the end being taken by the Cardinal, they were the former prisoners and offered them revenge, in exchange for them being their soldiers and eternal wolves.

And then they could come back, hunt down their tormentors and devour them if they wanted, taking their wives and daughters and taking them with them, being also their companions and lobas by their side.

And about the succession of the French throne. Each side attracted many allies to the war.

It was one of the most notable conflicts of the Middle Ages, between one side, men and on the other there were wolves, who hunted men and with aas wars between vampires...

And in which five generations of men, wolves and kings of two rival dynasties fought for the throne of the greatest kingdom in Western Europe,between territories and Veronika came to be queen of wolves for millennia.

The war marked both the height of medieval cavalry and its subsequent decline and the development of strong national identities in both countries.

After the Norman Conquest, and Veronika came to be queen and influential among the kings of England were vassals of the kings of France,and she lent her strength in exchange for the men who lost the wars..

And his captives as his wolves, and lending them in power so that his possessions on French soil,and spreading in all the territories of France,his power grew unparalleled, were his men in exchange for life.

The French kings have struggled over the centuries to reduce these possessions, in the sense that only Gascony would be left to theEnglish, but even in wars, the lands of wolves.

And even the English were his offerings and his former prisoners were added as their armies and they were added as their contingent and their soldiers.

The confiscation or threat of confiscation of this duchy were part of French policy to control the growth of English power, they were converted as wolves and chose between death and becoming wolves...

And particularly when the English were at war with the Kingdom ofScotland.

And being an ally of France,they were added as either died or would be slaves, or the third category, were wolves, and in their immortal armies.

Through his mother, Elizabeth of France, Edward III of England was the grandson of Philip IV of France and nephew of Charles IV ofFrance.

And even though the last king of the main line of the House of Capets,there was as he said, a power contract between the werewolves and the kings.

In 1316, a principle was established that denied the succession of women to the Frenchthrone, even if they knew about Veronika and his enormous forces and his sons were great wolf men.

When Charles IV died in 1328, Isabella, unable to claim the French throne for herself, claimed it for her son.

The French rejected the request, arguing that Isabella could not convey a right she did notpossess, and her children as theirs were offered as a wolf.

For about nine years (1328-1337), wolf men were born of them and their prisoners.

And the English had accepted Valois' succession to the French throne, but the interference of the King of France, Philip VI, in Edward III's war against Scotland,and unaware ofthe royal number of wolves and their prisoners.

And with this he allowed Edward III to reaffirm his claim to the French throne.

Several English crushing victories in the war - especially in Crecy, Poitiers and Agincourt.

And they raised the prospects of a definitive English triumph.

However, the greatest resources of the French monarchy prevented a completeconquest, and with them their wolves, in wars and prisoners were converted as the greatest wolves.

From 1429, decisive French victories in Patay with the wolves in his command,Formigny and Castillon concluded the warin favor of France.

And with wolves invading and devouring, with England permanently losing most of their main possessions on the continent.

Historians commonly divide the war into three phases separated by truce: the Edwardian Era War (1337-1360)..

E to Carolina War (1369-1389); e to Lancaster War (1415-1453).

Local conflicts in neighboring areas, which were simultaneously related to the war, including the War of the Breton Succession (1341-1364) and were added to the sons of Eldaria, allied vampires.

And the Civil War of Castile (1366-1369), was allied with small wars and conflicts by territory and the War of the Two Peters (1356-1375) in Aragon and the Crisis of 1383–1385 inPortugal.

And they were taken advantage of by the parties to advance their agendas.

And it was like a periodization of the monsters and beasts that fed or converted into wolves and vampires, encompassing all these events, building the longest military conflict in European history.

War owes its historical significance to multiple factors.

In the end, feudal armies had been largely replaced by professional troops, and aristocratic rule had yielded to the democratization of the army's labor and weapons.

Although primarily a dynastic conflict, the war gave impetus to the ideas of French and Englishnationalism, turf wars and the unification of Lupin forces.

And that's when Veronika unified his power and dominion among the beasts of the moon, and with his agreements of unification and aid among the forces of the hundred-year war.

The broader introduction of weapons and tactics supplanted the feudal armies where heavy cavalry haddominated, and forcing a plot between the dark forces, and a war between the oldest.

The war precipitated the creation of the first permanent armies in WesternEurope, even if creating alliances between beings and their agreements, and since the time of the Western Roman Empire..

And between conflicts and between the wars of power and the discord between the forces, and thus helping to change their role in the war.

With regard to the belligerents, in France, civil wars, deadly epidemics, famines and mercenaries have drastically reduced the population.

English political forces over time have come to oppose the risky adventure.

The dissatisfaction of the English nobles, resulting from the loss of their continental lands, became a factor that led to the known civilwars.

And it was as Wars of the Roses (1455-1487)betweenvampires and the creatures of nature, and between the wars of vampires and werewolves had an end, establishing an agreement between the two clans of beings.

Europe in 1430, in the last phase of the Hundred Years'War, was as much as humans and demonic and vampires and werewolves, with the famous and bloodiest wars and the peace treaty between the clans.

In the early fourteenth century, the kingdom of France, drained by large river basins and between the disappearances of humans and enjoying a favorable climate for agriculture.

And that was flourishing, with its 17 million inhabitants..

And between the converts between the two forces who ambushed agreements between the French and the English, and who took advantage of the war.

And Europe's first demographic powerwas stronger every day withwars, and the monsters that invaded the fields among the dead and devouring their corpses or offering a second chance.

And in the midst of imminent death, when they could choose between eternal life and agonizing death, amid human battles, and bloody conflicts between the most powerful sere..

The agricultural society is based on a very hierarchical feudal and religioussystem, mainly among werewolves and other creatures.

Agricultural production is able to feed the population (there was no more famine since the 12th century) and needs the nobility to defend the land and werewolves.

And also the vampires that few cultivated were chosen between lunar periods to help incultivation.

Clergy play an important social role in the organization ofsociety, and vampires and werewolves have made peace agreements between them.

The clerics are literate and have skills in arithmetic and institutionmanagement, and were a great alliance and learning, many were requested and made secret alliances, there were many of those who did services, which varied between missions.

And some religious clerics were converted and religious women run charitable organizations,and they had an alliance between ancient secret organizations that camebetween veronika's groups. .

And the schools where adding up with the religious holidays, the number of holidays reaches 140 per year, whichconsolidated alliances and organizations.

Historio graphically is recorded between 1334 and 1452,between his forces and the organizations that created means of expanding his power.

Its remote causes relate to the time when the Duke of Normandy, William the Conqueror, seized England in (1066), and created a way to negotiate sending supernatural troops.

Since William, the English monarchs and the allied forces of Veronika,and who controlled extensive stately domains in French territory..

And these forged a great exchange in both money and land, and threatening the process of monarchical centralization of France that had been sketched since the 12th century.

During the 12th and 13th centuries, the French sovereigns tried, with increasing success, to restore their authority over these fiefdoms without realizing the complicity between the kings and Veronika..

And with the taking of their lands they were confiscated and they held the power thus spreading the packs of wolves and vampires.

In the 12th century, King Henry II of England married Leonor of Aquitaine and, according to feudal traditions, became vassal of the King of France in the ducats of Aquitaine (Ancient Guiena, Guyenna or Guyenne) and Gasconha,and his numerous blows being destroyed by the wolves of Veronika..

Andthen, relations between the kings of England and France were marked by political and military conflicts and their agreements between Veronika..

This culminated in the question of sovereignty over Gascony,wolves and werewolves and vampires and a long and prolonged and beneficial alliance.

By the Treaty of Paris (1259), Henry III of England had abandoned his claims to Normandy, Maine, Anjou, Touraine and Poitou, preserving only Gascony and the lands that were taken and confiscated and annexed to the domains of Veronika..

The constant conflicts came from the fact that the English king, who was duke of Gascony, resented having to pay for the region to the Frenchkings, and the power-taking and occupations and between alliances with wolves.

And that of gassing vassals often appealing to the sovereign of France,and between the hidden forces of the absent world, and against the decisions taken by the English authorities in the region,and the alliances with Veronika..


	138. Chapter 138

46

John II of Valois decorates knights. miniature of the fifteenth century, in the National Library of France, among the secret organizations.

The French and English influences in Flanders (present-day Belgium and the Netherlands) were also opposed, as the counts of that territory were vassals ofFrance.

And these they were allies of Veronika, on the other hand, the bourgeoisie was economically linked to England,and several soldiers were sometimes handed over to the wolves of Veronika.

In addition to the intense trade established in the region, Flanders was an important fabric-producing center, which consumed much of the wool produced byEngland, and many were its fabric import businesses.

This urban layer linked to the production of fabrics and trade was positioned in favor of English interests and therefore against French political interference in the region.

They decided, Flemish and English, to establish an alliance, which deeply angered the King of France, also interested in the region.

With great wisdom, they obeyed the new public law in Europe, so they were in a crisis of European wars.

The fuse of conflicts occurred with the succession problem resulting from the death of the third and last son of Philip IV, the Beautiful, Charles IV, in 1. 328, for an established period of an import and customs trade.

Possible successors included The English King Edward III of the Plantagenetdynasty.

And nephew of the late monarch on the maternal side, holder of the titles of Duke of Aquitaine and Count of Ponthieu (in the Channel Region)..

And when the queens of the Crypt and among them was Veronika, and who negotiated with the French noble Philip, Count of Valois, nephew of Philip IV the Fair, belonging to a secondary branch of the royal family, and the affairs of hisallies.

The two's claims were examined by a French assembly which, relying on the salic law, according to which the throne could not be occupied by a successor from maternallineage, and the ancient queens of his reign, as with the negotiations of Veronika.

And he bowed to the national candidate, acclaiming his nephew, Philip of Valois, with the title of Philip VI.

The English king did not discuss the decision, recognizing Philip VI at Amiens in 1. 329, on the contrary negotiating some documents with Veronika.

The Count of Nevers, regent of Flanders since1. 322, he swore an oath of obedience to his overlord Philip VI, a decision that could paralyze the Flemish economy. Edward III.

And after the intervention of Philip VI in Flanders supporting the Count against the Flemish mutineers, suspends the exports of wool.

The Flemish bourgeoisie forms a party in favor of the King of England, urging him to proclaim himself king of France. Thus, Edward III, instigated by Jacques Artervelde.

And he was a wealthy merchant who had once led a rebellion in the Flemish city of Ghent - and feared losing the French duchy of duchy of Aquitaine..

And when the protections of the wolves of Veronika and being kept as fief of Philip VI.

And when he helped in the regard that he repudiated amiens' oath and claimed the superiority of his titles tothesuccession.

The French accused the English of developing an expansionist policy perceived by interests in Aquitaine and Flanders.

The English insisted on their legitimate political and territorial rights inFrance, and on soldiers and dealings with the wolves of Veronika.

Although there have been previous crises, in general, the date of May 24, 1. 337 is considered as the beginning of the war: on that day, after a series of discussions, Philip VI.

And with his advice and help from Veronika and the consponsive of the grave threat to his dominions the existence of a duchy loyal to the English crown, he seized Aquitaine.

Edward replied immediately: he no longer recognized "Philip, who claimed to be king of France", and ordered the landing of an army in Flanders,and with his numerous merchant and gold contributions to the Cardinal and his troops of wolves in aid of Veronika.

The Hundred Years' Warbegan, unaware of the ambush of wolves and the business they had with Veronika in exchange for protection.

The situation deteriorated in the face of French aid to Scottish independence in the wars that Edward III and his father had begun against the Scottish kings to occupy the throne of that country.

The war was divided into four periods: the first between 1. 337 between the wars of the beasts the tiger men, and the werewolves and 1. 364, the second out of 1. 364 and 1. 380th.

And the vampires of the first vampire clans, and the third out of 1. 380 and 1. 422, the fourth war of blood, and the fourth between the fifth among demons and among the kingdoms of Beech..

And the blood wars between the years 1.. 422 and 1. 453, and the primeiro period of 1. 337 - 1. 364, and the wars of heavenly hordes.

One of the first battles of the hundred-year war took place in Sluis, near Bruges, now Belgium.

In this conflict, the Anglo-Flemish fleet undetermed between the nautical battles and that with the help of vampires defeated the French.

Philip VI exerted intense harassment of the English coast for months, until he was defeated in 1340.

Hostilities began in a seriously way with the naval battle of Sluys, beyond the Scheldt River in 1340, where the English fleet was victorious. Edward III.

And he tried to conquer France, using serpentmen, and winning much of the fighting in Crécyen-Pomthieu (1346), Calais (1347),even the unifying wars of wolf men.

The two English victories secured Edward III important positions in northern France, keeping the English Channel under hiscontrol, and forging an alliance with Veronika.

For this the King of England had the financial support of large merchants of Flanders and the Duke of Brittany, who turned against the French monarch.

The English advance and conquest were not only greater because after the battle of Crécy, the so-called "Black Death" occurred, which arose with the necromancers and witches who were persecuted.

And that also emerged the vampiric clans and that decimated almost a third of the European population.

The plague was responsible for stopping the war between years that arose and the necromancers.

Several years later, when the fighting resumed, Edward III had won the support of the King of Navarre, Charles II, and the hidden forces of the werewolf clans before the unification of the Lycans...

And the invaluable military aid of his son Edward, the Prince of Wales, known as the black prince (because of the color of his armor),and Cardinal Luna Zariel, and him being an ally of Veronika and a silver-haired man and one of those responsible for the unification of the hidden forces of werewolves and vampires.

This period was characterized by successive English victories, with the support of many local nobles, among the hidden forces and more concerned with preserving their dominions than with the loyalty due to the King of France..

And with this enabling the dominance of about a third of French territory in the north and west regions,finally starting the fourth blood war and the unification of the Lycan clans.

The Black Prince managed to take as a prisoner Philip's successor, John II, the Good at the Battle of Poitiers ( 1. 356), and subsequently demanded ransom for his release.

A popular uprising (Jacquerie) among the necromancers, and that complicated things.

And that together with those revolted by misery, the peasants launched themselves against the feudal lords, while the bourgeoisie of Paris, outraged by the calamities of war,among the necromancers.

And among the one who was led by Étienne Marcel among the vampire clans the Lupin wars the revolts and control between the forces of the necromancers.

And that he called for political change,between the power games between the forces of thechurch.

John the Good's son, the future Charles V, attended the internal issues and negotiated peace with EdwardIII, between the alliances and their negotiations between lending their Lupin forces to the allies.

In 1360,the end of the fourth blood war between demons and angels a peace treaty arose.

And also with the Treaty of Brétigny, ratified in Calais, gave Edward a considerable number of territories in France, andeven Calais and the whole of southwestern France.

And in exchange for the abandonment of his claims to the French throne,and the alliances between the forces of the world absent between the demonic forces between the cessation of the plagues, and the alliances with the Lupin forces.

Second period (1. 364 to 1. 380, Charles V the Wise, who was one of those who were interested inmaintaining the peace of forces.

The death of John II (1364), who attacked vampires in an ambush barely succeeded, and who had remained in the hands of the English, marked the resurgence of hostilities, for his son Charles (1. 364-1. 380th.

And who succeeded him on the French throne under the name of Charles V, refused to respect the treaties signed in 1. 360, between the council of the five, and the first alliances between the lycanthropes.

This time the French successfully attacked the enemy because France enjoyed a better position among the rebel vampires among those who did not want peace with humans, much less with werewolves.

Under Charles V, the French, thanks to the unification of their armies, recovered much of the southern territory of the Kingdom of France.

In this period stood out the French constable Bertrand Du Guesclin amid his most famous battle among werewolves.

And the brave and remarkable military knight who organized the famous "white campaigns" (guerrilla system).

The fight extended to Castile, with France supporting the candidate for the crown, Don Henrique, against Don Pedro allied with England.

The victories of the Frenchmonarch, came with sacrifices and at the expense of men of value now, are werewolves.

And the fruit of the military reorganization, strengthened the idea of political centralization, made it possible to submit most of the nobility, increase.

And with the tax collection and organize the State with elements from the bourgeoisie in positions of trust,between clerics and business with Veronika.

And with a portion of the population being in their last moments of life choosing to be a werewolf.

In 1. 377, with a few months away between one and the other, the Prince of Wales and Edward III died.

The successor to the English throne was the grandson of the late monarch, RichardI I.

And that in his negotiations with Veronika and only ten years old.

The death of the monarch of France Charles V in 1. 380, cooled the spirits of the French among the truce between the forces of the absent world.

Third period (1. 380 - 1. 422) , nthe last decades of the fourteenth century and the early decades ofthe following century , between the truce betweenvampires and werewolves and were marked by internal disputes in the two countries, briefly cooling the external war.

In the case of England, the reign of Richard II, vested in power as soon as he came of age(1 . 389) , between forces and conspiracies.

And between the disputes and unifications between the Lupin forces and between the peace that were not lasting, and he saw hostilities practically cease,between a peace treaty.

However, there were peasant rebellions led by Wat Tyler, against servitude, and later disputes ranging from land, the occupation of power.

And even with the alliances between the feudal lords, and with the clans of vampires and werewolves, and that involved part of the nobility..

And that he fought against the king, and culminated in the accession of Henry of Lencastre to the throne in 1. 399, with the title of Henry IV.

In France, the internal struggles were more complex and involved the interests of the Burgundy region, a powerful former fief, who fought constantly for their particularinterests.

And that now there were internal disputes, between the forces that were supposed to keep the peace, and Veronika's allies.

In 1380, when the English occupied nothing but Calais and Aquitaine, Charles V died in France, paving the way for the rise of the heir Charles VI, the Foolish, twelve yearsold, and with his allies.

There was a series of power disputes, which culminated in the split of the French nobility into twoparties, and attempts at coups between vampires, and plots among werewolves.

And the vampires and werewolves as well as the armagnacs, supporters of the Orléans family, and the borguinhões, supporters of the Dukes of Burgundy.

Considering Charles VI as incapable, the Borguinhões intended to se take power and, after several defeats, allied themselves with the English.

Beside the royal family were the king'sbrother, a part of the werewolf soldiers

And Luis de Orléans and Bernardo de Armagnac. In this civil war, John Without Fear of Burgundy and Dauphin Charles stood out alongside vampires.

The English retention of Calais and Bordeaux, however, prevented permanent peace between all forces.

In France, the king's obvious mental incapacity, Charles VI, sparked fierce disputes over the throne among his brothers.

The outbreak of civil war in France (fight between Armagnacs, supporters of the Orléans, and the Borguinhões, supporters of the Duke of Burgundy), in addition to the madness of King Charles VI, animated the new English king, HenryV, between vampires and werewolves.

And to insist on his claims regarding the French throne (invoking the silica law). Henry V, cousin of Richard II, had assumed the crown in 1. Four-one3.

The civil war and the madness of King Charles VI allowed new conquests of the English.

In 1415, Henry V landed in Normandy, invading and taking Harfleurbetween the vampire fortresses and the werewolf burrows.

That same year, the battle of Agincourt (or Azincourt) was fought, on a land where the rain had turned into a quagmire,and the ambushes between the vampires.

The proud French cavalry was massacred and thousands of French nobles perished,and half converted between vampires and werewolves.

It was followed by the occupation of Paris (1. 415), normandy (1. 419) and other regions in northern France, obliging the signing of peace, with the complicity of Elizabeth of Bavaria..

And it was in these moments between one period and another kept the peace between vampires and werewolves for peace Vernobereve.

The Treaty of Troyes (1420), which guaranteed England the entire north of the country (including Paris) and, most seriously, forced Charles VI to disown his son, the Dauphin Charles VII, from the throne. Henry V.

And he married Princess Catherine, daughter of Charles VI, getting the right to inherit the throne,among which they kept their peace.

After the assassination of John Fearless, Duke of Burgundy and one of the contenders in france's civil war, HenryV, he allied himself with the duke's son, Philip the Bom, amid internal disputes between the hidden forces.

The union succeeded and until 1422 the English king and the new Duke of Burgundy controlled the entire French territory north of the Loire, including Paris and Aquitaine.

That year, both Charles VI and Henry V died, which causes the two crowns (that of France and England) to be inherited by Henry VI, who was still a newborn child.

Two English barons took charge of theregency, and the lords of the underworld, Cardinal Luna, were there beside Veronika queen of wolves, and the French wolf.

And the Duke of Badford took care of France and the Duke of Gloucester went on to run England. Charles VII, the Dauphin, took over royalty in Bourges.

Thus, France was divided into two kingdoms: in the northern territories, the English king ruled, supported by the Bors; in the few southern territories, the Frenchman Charles VIIreigned.

And with the support of the armagnacs,and the various groups of wolves andvampires who allied themselves, in a truce between the wars of a hundred years.

Fourth Period (1. 422 to 1. 453) , and the period with France in 1. 434th

The Dauphin, allied with the Cardinal and yet, had settled in the Loire valley and from there went on to lead the French resistance to the invaders and the alliances with the wolves..

And it is at this moment that a mystical and visionary peasant of Domrémy appears on the scene: Joan of Arc, who was deceived and betrayed by the French and the English, and who managed to disarm a conspiracy to kill the sovereign.

The regents of the ineffective Henry VI were losing control of the conquered territories to the French forces under the leadership of Joan ofArc, and the French wolf in the midst of their plans were all finished.

With France in danger Joan of Arc had organized a completely different army from the feudal armies.

And war was a subject for nobles and men in general,this caused part of the power plan between the truce of wolves and vampires to lose a note.

His army was led by a peasant woman. The feudal armies fought for their master and his fiefdom.

Joan of Arc was a national army, fighting for France and its king.

The French now felt like members of acountry, amid power struggles between vampires, necromancers and werewolves.

The idea of nation waslaunched, and the Coronation of Charles VII in the Cathedral of Reims, according to the ancient traditions,and against the ideals of Cardinal Luna, which remained in obscurity.

Joan of Arc obtained from the Dauphin an army of approximately five thousand men and liberated the fort of Orléans (1. 429).

This victory caused Philip the Good to abandon his English allies and accept the authority of CharlesVII, this engendered an internal conspiracy for power amid the revolts.

Then against the ideas of Joan, advised by the cardinal he conquered Reims in the north of the country, where Charles VII was crowned according to ancient traditions. Charles VII, and with his support of ancient dark forces between vampires and the hidden forces of the absent world.

And between the alliances with Veronika and Cardinal Luna, he began taking advantage of the discords of the War of the Two Roses,between the Black Lotus organizationand the Inglaterrto unify their forces.

And he undertook effective military restructuring that will culminate in the conquest of Aquitaine in 1.. 453, and a unification between witches and necromancers.

In 1. 430, imprisoned by the crimpings, Joan of Arc was handed over to the English in Compiègneas a bargaining chip for peace and internal disputes between the powers of the absent world and the forces of Luna and Veronika.

She was judged heretical by an ecclesiastical court and burned at the stake in 1. 431, in Rouen (or Rouão),and with that Cardinal Luna gained status and influence within the papacy and Veronika within the crown, assisting with the containment of revolts and catching their prisoners of war.

The impulse, however, was given. The French, encouraged by the martyrdom of Joan of Arc, the alliances with Cardinal Luna, and the royal houses with Veronika.

And they beat the English in Formigny (1. 450), having conquered Normandy and much of Gascony,and gaining land.

The end of the war is marked by the battle of Castillon in 1. 453, alliances between royal houses and the end of the influence of some vampiric houses, when the city ofBordeaux was captured, the last English and vampiric stronghold of that period.

And isto meant, effectively,the end of the influence of dominant vampire houses and the emergence of a single dominant house between the Eldarians and the wolves of Veronika.

And the end of the war, and since then the English have kept only Calais, which they kept until 1. 558 between the hidden forces of the clan of other werewolves and organizations between the black lotus.

They were forced to turn their attention to internal affairs, especially the Wars of the Roses and gave up all claims about France.

No treaty was signed to signal the end of hostilities between humans, but the ancient signatures between the vampire houses and the queen of wolves was a treatise that remained in the history of the absent world.

The Anglo-French rivalry, however, would still last for a longtime, as the supernatural creatures themselves made their own treatises.

The end of the war marked the end of a long period of internal instability in France between mystical and human forces...

And that it had begun in the Norman Conquest (1. 066) between the gods with Cardinal Luna and the vampires and in turn among the werewolves.

And when William the Conqueror added the term "King of England" to his official titles among his numerous societies.

And becoming a vassal (through the Duchy of Normandy) and an equal (as King of England) tothe King of France , among theallies of the church Cardinal Lunas, the forces of Veronika and ancient vampires of extinct houses.

When the war ended, England was deprived of its continental possessions, leaving only in the control of Calaisunder the dominions of Veronika.

The conflict destroyed the English dream of establishing a joint monarchy between the vampiric and lupin forces.

And by the continent and led the rejection of "all that is French" in England, although the French Angla-Norman language, and in turn using thevampiric forces of Saxon origin.

And this one that was used as a lingua franca by the nobility and commerce, maintained some influence in English,between ancient forces and theconjectures of Veronika.

In fact, in 1. 362, English was made as the official language of the country and French ceased to be taught from 1385, and between aas numerous attempts of invasion and coups.

The national patriotic sentiment felt during the war ended up unifying both England and France. Despite the devastation wreaked on yoursoil.

And the Hundred Years' War accelerated France's process of transformation between mystical and divine forces and that of a feudal monarchy into a centralized state,between mystical powers and the absent world.

In England, financial and political problemswere not few, between the conspiracies of the papacy and the vampiric clan.

And these that emerged with the defeat was one of the catalysts that would lead to the War of the Roses (1. 455–1. 487) and the vampiric wars and the Black Lotus organization.

And thewar position within England helped shape modern British political culture,among ancient supernatural potentials.

Although anti-war and normal pro-peace movements did not have much impact and usually fail to influence events at thattime, except for the supernatural forces themselves, among the mystical forces, which disputed influence and power within the Beech.

And they ended up having some impact, at least in retrospect.

England would now show a certain aversion toconflict.

And that they did not meet national interests, being supernatural interests, and suffering great human and economic, and losses in return for a huge economic burden,deviations from their supplies and their economies.

And that the supernatural forces themselves diverted the economies and their numerous enterprises.

Comparing the cost-benefit analysis of the conflict of the English with the French, which were easy, in the supernatural case and which were more among the English vampires the French werewolves.

And taking into account that both countries suffered from weak leaders not counting supernatural beings.

And the unruly soldiers, who French understood the nuances ofathe war needed to drive a foreign occupation force out oftheir country,but could do nothing against the internal forces themselves.

In addition, the French kings found alternative ways to finance thewar, which included sales taxes, degrading of mintage,and discounting taxes from

And that they were more independent than the English about the taxes passed by the national legislatures.

Anti-war critics in England thus had more to work with than theFrench, but not some French werewolves and vampires.

The bubonic plague and constant wars reduced the population of all belligerents across Europe during this period.

France lost almost half of its population during thewar, which was forced to recede, with internal problems among werewolves.

Normandy saw almost three-quarters of its inhabitants die and Paris two-thirds and being converted into part vampires into werewolves.

The population of England was reduced by 22% to 33% due to the blackplague, and part of these, if not all the dead using in black furnace wars, which were the wars between the necromancers and witches, and these supported on one side.

And the necromancers using the corpses of these dead in their turf wars, and between their alliances with Cardinal Luna and the wars of power and conspiracy within the church.

The Hundred Years' Warhad thousands of small internal wars and isolated power conflicts between the supernatural forces of the missing world, and saw a rapid and comprehensive evolution in the war field.

Weapons, tactics, military and social structure saw major changes in response to the demands of the conflict and the lessons learned from victories anddefeats, and many humans converted into forces and contingents of supernatural hosts.

It was during the war that the feudal system began todisintegrate, between bargains between the hidden forces and since to better organize the war, the need for a more centralized government and a state with more efficient institutions between business and subsequent alliances arose.

The Mongol invasion of Europe by hordes commanded by Batu Khan and Subedei hit Poland, Hungary and Romania after the Mongols conquered and devastatedRussia.

And among each of the countries, there were many supernatural beings derived from lycanthropes among men, bear, tiger, snake, and wolves, and the men foxes and vampires of various vampiric houses.

Some historians argue whether the Eastern European Mongolian campaign had some historical macro importance.

Most military historians believe that such attacks were essentially warnings, aiming to weaken western powers so as not to hinder Mongol interests in theEast, foxes and raccoons,especially in Russia,among tiger men and snakemen.

Evidence indicates that Batu was concerned with securing the western borders of Russian conquests, and only after the destruction of the local armies that he began to think of conquering all of Europeamong turtle men.

The attack on Europe was planned and conducted by Subedei, who perhaps achieved his most famous victory among allied and supernatural forces among each of the forces among the oldest lycanthropes.

After devastating the various Russian principalities, he sent spies to Poland among the demons and vampires of each of the houses and werewolves.

And the demons of Hungary and even Austria the eagle-men,preparing an attack on the heart of Europe.

Having a clear sense of the European kingdoms, he brilliantly prepared an attack theoretically commanded by Batu Khan and two other princes of blood and between the last blood wars..

Batu was the supreme leader, but in the camp Subedei was the commander, as he was in the campaigns in Russia andUkraine, and between the wars of the lycanthropes by territory.

The attacks on Poland and Romania served to distract Hungary's neighboring kingdoms between humans and the absent world,preventing them from helping the Hungarians and thereby ruining their plans for Central Europe.

The real goal of the Mongols was Hungary, which had an area of steppes and could not proceed because of the fox men.

In Central Europe, the Mongols were divided into three groups.

At the Norte a group conquered Poland, razing several cities in the south of the country (among them Sandomir, Lublim and Krakow)..

And defeating in Legnica a combined force of German and Polish troops under the command of Henry the Pious, Duke of Silesia and the Grand Master of the Teutonic Order among the supernatural forces.

At Sul, they crossed the Carpathian Mountains in present-day Romania, and in the center the main army crossed the Danube among the oldest lords of the underworld, and among the wolves of Veronika.

The three armies regrouped and devastated Hungary in1. 241, winning on April 11 the Hungarian armies, between the tiger men and the vampires of Cornwall.

The vampiric armies reached the Hungarian plains of the tiger territories, and in the summer and spring of 1.. 242 they regained their momentum and extended their control to Austria and Dalmácia and Bohemia..

The reunified army then withdrew from the Sajo River, where it achieved a tremendous victory over King Bela IV of Hungary at the battle of Mohi over control of the wolves of Veronika.

Subedei ran the operation, and this was undoubtedly one of his greatest victories, if not the greatest.

The war against Hungary and the battle of Mohi,and the King of Hungary convened a war council in Gran among the spy vampires of Cardinal Luna, (Estonia)..

And a large and important settlement above the river in Buda and Pest.

Batu advanced on Hungary from the East Nand it was decided by the king himself that his forces would concentrateon Pestand then headed north to face the Mongol army,and among the members of the absent world.

When news of the Hungarian battle strategy reached the ears of Mongol commanders, they slowly withdrew, dragging their enemies.

This was the classic Mongolian strategy, perfected by Subedei.

He prepared the battlefield and waited between the ancient forces and the most powerful vampires and lycanthropes..

It was a strong position, because the trees prevented their ranks from being clearly traced or seen and the dryads over cardinal Luna's control of power.

And while along the river on the Mohi plain, the Hungarian army was extremely exposed between vampires and werewolves.

So on the night of April 10,1. 241 Subedei launched the battle of Mohi, just one day before the smaller army in Poland won the Battle of Legnica and supernatural forces in a turf war.

In Mohi, a division crossed the river in secret to advance in the Hungarian countryside through the southern flank the main body began to cross the Sajo by the bridge at Mohi between the supernatural barriers.

After facing strong resistance, catapults were used to clear the opposite margin.

When the crossing was completed the other contingent attacked at the same time.

The result was panic among the men and being attacked by forces that came in their encounter,and to prevent the Hungarians fromfighting.

And that desperately to the last man the Mongols left an obvious breach in their siege and were massacred.

This, along with the fake withdrawal, was one of the most valued Mongolian strategies.

As Subedei planned, the fleeing Hungarians headed around this apparent hole in the lines, which led them to a swampyarea.

And with that being hunted and caught by the hidden forces of alligator men and venomous creatures that were the hidden forces of womensnakes.

When the Hungarian knights split up, the light Mongol archers aporrinharam at will and then it was noticed that corpsesspread.

And when they were cornered and surrounded by secret reptilian forces and the interior in a space of a two-day journey and converted by the necromancers as their hidden forces.

Two archbishops and three bishops were killed in the Sajo, enemies by Cardinal Luna, and that added to 40. 000 men in combat, the pride of Hungary..

And among all the corpses killed in combat converted into soldiers of the allied necromancers.

And those on the verge of death were forced to choose between being killed and or turned into vampires and or werewolves.

At the end of 1. 241 Subedei was discussing plans to invade Austria, Italy and the Germanic states,and with the ally and advised by Cardinal Luna and his secret ally Veronika.

And when news came of Ogedei's death, and he spread it with a form of fear, and as a result the Mongols had to withdraw, for the Prince of Blood and Subedei were called to Mongolia and the ancient lords of vampires and the queen of wolves the white wolf.

After that the Mongol armies never advanced so far to the west, focusing more on the conquest of China.

After the big attack of1. 241, the Mongols would still stage some attacks, only on a small scale, against neighboring kingdoms of Central and Eastern Europe,, and between the hidden forces, and onslaughts of wars.

In 1. 259, under the leadership of Burundai and Nogai Khan was promoted a new attack on Lithuania and Poland, which as the former was successful among the Lupin forces.

With an army of wolf men united for the first time with their cheetah brothers, Lublim, Zawichost, Sydia, Sandomir, Krakow and Bytom..

And all the cities were looted in this raid, which served basically to collect butim to finance Berke's war against Hulagu.

And yet a third attack would still occur in 1. 287, between the supernatural forces during a period of stability of wars that arose in the midst of conflicts.

At first it was successful, but failed to takeKrakow, during the blood wars and the ancient lupinos..

In 1. 265, hears a successful reide against Thrace and the Lupin forces.

And as a result the Byzantine emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos gave his daughter Euphrosine in marriage to Nogai a former ally and protégé of Cardinal Luna.

In Hungary, there was still a second attempt at Mongol invasion in 1. 285, led by Nogai. After successfully attacking Transylvania, plundering cities..

And such as Brasov, Reghin, Bistrita and Arad, the invading force was held near Pest by king Ladislaus IV's army and ambushed by the Szekély on his return.

Bulgaria was the target of Mongol attacks and vampire wars and werewolves in 1. 271, 1. 274, and among the necromancers, 1. 280 and 1. 285, and Lithuania suffered further attacks in 1. 275 and 1. 277

The Thirteen Years' War (1. 454 — 1. 466) began as a conflict between the Prussian Confederation..

And an organization formed in 1. 440 by a group of citizens and members of the lower nobility of Prussia and the Teutonic Order.

In 1. 454, the leader of the confederation, Hans von Baysen (Polish: Jan Bażeński), formally asked the King of Poland, Casimir IV of Poland, to incorporate Prussia into the Kingdom of Poland.

This marked the beginning of the Thirteen-Year War, fought between the victorious Kingdom of Poland and the defeated state (Deutschordensstaat) of the Teutonic Order.

The war was ended by the Peace of Toruń of 1. Four-six and six.

Thirty Years' War (1. 618-1. 648) is the generic name of a series of wars which several European nations have fought between each other since 1. 618, especially in Germany.

And for various reasons: religious, dynastic, territorial and commercial rivalries and vampiric wars and werewolves, some necromancers and witches entered the midst of conflicts due to persecution.

It was one of the largest and most destructive conflicts in history, leaving a balance of more than eight million dead (most of them central Europe).

The rivalries between Catholics and Protestants and Germanic constitutional affairs were gradually transformed into a European struggle and the conspiracies and conflicts between the hidden forces.

Although religious conflicts are the direct cause of the war, it involved a major political effort by the Swedish Empire and France to seek to diminish the strength of the Habsburgdynasty.

And that with this caused the hidden forces to act and that ruled the Habsburg Monarchy (future Austrian Empire).

Hostilities caused serious economic and demographic problems in Central Europe and ended with the signing in 1648 of some treaties (Münster and Osnabrück) which, as a block, are called the Peace of Westphalia and there were conspiracies and manipulations between the ancient forces coming to light of day.

The religious conflicts that occurred in Germany and resolved on September 25, 1. 555 with the signing of the Peace of Augsburg inaugurated a period in which each prince could impose his belief on the inhabitants of his dominions and on all other powers among the demons who put the cards up their sleeves.

The balance between the centralized powers and the wolves and the vampires, and remained while the creeds and wizards that were predominant were restricted to the Catholic religions and ancient pagan and Druid and Lutheran religions, but the advent of Calvinism would complicate the scenario.

Considered a renewing force, the new religious line conquered several sovereigns and when persecutions arose many hidden forces used influence and led the persecutions to isolate witches.

The Jesuits and the Counter-reform, on the other hand, contributed to catholicism regaining strength and being manipulated amid the conquests and crusades.

Thus was born the expansionist project of the Habsburgs, conceived by Ferdinand, Duke of Styria, influenced by Cardinal Luna, his forces and orchestrating manipulations and machinations between the oldest lords of the occult and sects that had been educated by the Jesuits and the various hidden secret organizations and hidden religious centers.

The danger threatened both the Protestant powers in the Norte and neighboring France.

As the conflict unfolded, the fight was being influenced by many other collateral themes, such as the rivalries and ambitions of the Germanprinces.

And the stubbornness of some European leaders, especially the French and Swedes, in taking down the power of the Catholic who were deceived and were committed to protecting and hiding some members of the occult in their disappearances and forging their deaths.

Holy Roman Empire, the political instrument of the Habsburg family was manipulated over the shadows.

This conjuncture was triggered in the second half of the 16th century by the weaknesses of the Treaty of Augsburg, an agreement concluded in 1555 between the Holy Catholic Empire and the Lutheran States.

Religious tensions escalated in Germany during the reign of Emperor RodolfoII. 576-1. 612), period during which many Protestant churches were destroyed and using this as a way to conceal the disappearances and alleged deaths of heretics who were persecuted.

The religious freedoms of Protestant believers were limited, notably those relating to freedom ofworship, and with it further opening up the hidden world to worlds exiled beings who protected themselves from persecution and among those who were led to other dimensional planes meanwhile they were so, the absent world was different.

And government officials laid the foundations of the Treaty of Augsburg, which created conditions for the refortaleciment of Catholic power,andbenefiting a part and forcing many beings to isolate themselves were from the present world.

With the foundation of the Protestant Union in 1. 608, a Protestant defensive alliance of German princes and cities, and the creation, the following year, of the Catholic League ,against league of the absentworld.

And a similar organization, but of Roman Catholics, it became inevitable to resort to war to try to resolve the latent conflict, which was triggered by the Bohemian section of the Protestant Union between unions and organizations such as Mu, and Black Lotus.

In the Kingdom of Bohemia (present-day Czech Republic), a dispute for the succession of the throne began, between conspiracies and internal conflicts and disputes for power and influence, which involved Catholics and Protestants. Ferdinand II of Habsburg,and being exiled and controlled by hidden forces.

And with the help of troops and demons hidden to lycanthropes that for the first time joined and financial resources of Spain, the Germanic Catholics and the pope, managed to defeat the Protestants of Bohemia, unaware of the influence of CardinalLuna.

The Protestants, unaware of the hidden forces that made up the majority of the population, were outraged by the aggressiveness of the Catholic hierarchy,between the papacy and conspiracies within the church.

The Protestants demanded of Ferdinand II, the king of Bohemia and future emperor of the Holy RomanEmpire, which in turn were literally being manipulated.

And there was an intercession in his favor of a hidden power.

However, the claims were totally ignored by the king who could benefit,for he was a fervent Catholic and a potential heir to the imperial power of the Habsburgs.

Ferdinand II established Catholicism as the only creed allowed in Bohemia andMoravia, concealing primordial forces in the midst of it.

Bohemian Protestants regarded Ferdinand's act as a violation of the Charter ofMajesty.

This provoked in the bohemians the desire forindependence, were open and susceptible the manipulations of hidden power and easy to be converted between the forces of werewolves and vampires.

The response of the Protestant majority did not wait: on May 23, 1. 618, disgruntled with the Catholics who destroyed one of their temples,and the demons seeping into their midst.

And they stormed the royal palace in Prague and defended two of their ministers and a secretary,unaware that they were expected and were being predictable they realized that they had been expected.

And it was a fact that was therefore known as "Defenestration of Prague", having triggered the Protestant uprising,and almostreaching the hidden force

Thus began the war, which covered the Dutch revolts after 1. 621 and concentrated on a Franco-Habsburg clash after 1. Six-three-five.

The Peace of Augsburg (1. 555), signed by Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, confirmed the outcome of the Speyer Diet (1). 526), ending the war between Lutherans and German Catholics and establishing that, and the agreements and a truce between the demonic forces, the necromancers and the witches.

The rulers of the 224 German states could choose the religion (Lutheranism or Catholicism) of theirkingdoms, and there was what he called agreements between demons and the various sects of power among the infernals.

The subjects had to follow this decision or emigrate (the principle of cuius regio, eius religio),and that there was a unification and organization between sects and organizations and forming a single organization.

The prince-bishoprics,and Cardinal Luna and other states ruled by the Catholic clergy were excluded,and added secretly and must remain Catholic.

And between luna's former bishops and allies and the princes who converted to Lutheranism were forced to abandon their territories (the principle called reservatum ecclesiasticum),which in turn were charged for adding and contributing as a form of sustenance.

And many of them pressured to make a contribution as a donation, to the new undertaking of the secret organization, as payment of registration and contribution of hidden forces such as cede lands and positions.

Lutherans could maintain the territory they had taken from the Catholic Church since the Peace of Passau in1. 552, if it contributed to the preservation of power within the clergy.

Although the Peace of Augsburg created a temporary end to hostilities, it did not resolve the underlying religious conflict, but thus contributed more to the preservation and maintenance of the power of the more united hidden forces.

And this made it even more complex by the spread of Calvinism throughout Germany in the following years and making supernatural beings more united.

This added a third great faith to the region, less unity and more forces in conspiracy, but its position was not recognized in any way by the terms of Augsburg..

And in which only Catholicism and Lutheranism were parts and unprecedented opening space for a new consolidation of internal power and a growing organization.

The rulers of the nations neighboring the Holy Roman Empire also contributed to the outbreak of the Thirty Years'War, and the growing internal strength caused their machinations to increase and it to root more power.

Spain was interested in the German states because it possessed the territories of the Spanish Netherlands in the western part of the Empire and the states of Italy connected by land by the Spanishroad, and each of the crusades in hunting them he used this to go before them in search of more alliances.

The Dutch revolted against Spanish rule during the. 1910s. 560, leading to a protracted war of independence that led to a truce only in 1. 609th.

And with that making room to use hidden money and diverting from the crusades as excuses and distractions to get before them and go into every society, organization and hidden forces and unite them into a single flag.

France was almost surrounded by the territories controlled by the two Habsburgstates, and human persecution was a great excuse to solicit supernatural forces and creatures to join a single organization.

And Spain and the Holy Roman Empire,unaware that theirriches were diverted, and their manipulations being an opportunist, he uniting each of the magical races.

And feeling threatened, she was eager to exercise her power against the weaker German states,among each of the ancient riches were these machinations between fear of threats buying his square and still his security.

This dynastic concern, and that was manipulating using his fears and overtook the religious and led to the participation of Catholic France onthe Protestant side of the war , and theconspiracies and the impending paranoias and persecutions.

Sweden and Denmark-Norway,with the real vampires and wizards exiled and were interested in gaining control over the northern states of Germany without really knowing about it, which border the Baltic Sea.

The Holy Roman Empire was a fragmented collection of largely independent states (a fragmentation that the Peace of Westphalia would solidify)without knowing about the ancient power between negotiations for protection.

The position of the Holy Roman Emperor was mainly titular, but the emperors of the House ofHabsburg, without which they could seriously contest joining forces.

And they also directly ruled a large part of imperial territory..

And unaware that using their contributions, such as, (lands of the Archduke of Austria and the Kingdom of Bohemia, donating their lands in the name of protection.

And without ever distrusting their true approach really the hidden forces taking advantage of human weaknesses.

And if well as parts of the Kingdom of Hungary, and its hiddentemples.

Austrian rule was therefore a great power anduropeia, ruling more than eight million subjects,and without knowing their real motives, and Cardinal Luna took advantage of it.

Another branch of the House of Habsburg ruled Spain and its empire, which included the Spanish Netherlands, southern Italy, the Philippines and most of theAmericas.

And without knowing they were extorted with promises of protection against hidden beasts and Catholic persecutions, they were guarded against the power to usurp from other kingdoms.

In addition to the Habsburg lands, the Holy Roman Empire contained several regional powers, such as the Duchy of Bavaria, were protected and manipulations.

And the Electorate of Saxony, the Magrave of Brandenburg, the Electorate of the Palatinate and the County of Hesse.

A vast number of smaller independent ducats, free cities, abbeys, bishopric princes, and petty landlords (whose authority sometimes extended to no more than a single village) completed theempire.

And the protection against church forces, and switching from side to side, and when the more the forces of the world absent spread, but they fought among themselves

Apart from Austria and perhaps Bavaria, none of these entities were able to do politics at the nationallevel, not in such a way offering something they never thought of having.

And between ancient powers and the escapes of mystical beings with the promise of both sides.

And alliances were common between family-related states, due in part to the frequent practice of partible inheritance, that is, dividing the inheritance of a lord among his various children.

Religious tensions remained strong during the second half of the 16thcentury, there were wars and persecutions, thinking that the true wizards and witches were helped and covered up their escapes and thus protected, and that nothing else were killed only normal humans.

The Peace of Augsburg began to crumble: some converted bishops refused to abandon theirbishoprics.

And some Habsburgs and other Catholic rulers of the Holy Roman Empire and Spain tried to restore the power of Catholicism in the region,being sabotaged by other religions.

This was evident in the Colony War (1. 583-1.. 588), a conflict began when the prince-archbishop of the city, Gebardo, Senescal of Waldburg.

And even though he converted to Calvinism,and it was like he could see his influence within hiswhispers increased and he manipulated other oligarchies.

And as he was an imperial elector, this could have produced a Protestant majority in the College that elected the Holy Roman Emperor, a position that was always occupied by a Roman Catholic.

In the Cologne War, Spanish troops expelled the former prince archbishop and replaced him with Ernesto of Bavaria, a Roman Catholic,unaware that they were really only manipulated, and did not have to do anything, just take advantage of his ignorance.

After this success, Catholics regained peace and the principle of cuius regio, eius religia.

And began to be exercised more strictly in Bavaria, Würzburg and other states, and among hisconspiracies taking advantage of his weakness.

This forced lutheran residents to choose between conversion or exile.

Lutherans also witnessed the defection of the lords of the Palatinate (1. 560), Nassau (1. 578), Hesse-Kassel (1. 603) and Brandenburg (1. 613) the new Calvinist faith.

Thus, in the early 17th century, the Rhine lands and the southern Danube were largely Catholic, while Lutherans predominated in the Norte, and Calvinists dominated in other areaswithoutnoticing the presence of wolves.

And it was just like in the midwest region of Germany, Switzerland and the Netherlands. Minorities of each creed, and to the detriment of various monsters and dead, and existed almost everywhere, however, among vampires and lycanthropes.

In some landlords and cities, the number of Calvinists, Catholics and Lutherans was roughly equal in lupino and vampiric power.

To the great dismay of his Spanish ruling cousins, the Habsburg emperors who followed Charles V (especially Ferdinand I and Maximilian. II, but also Rudolf II and his successor Matthias).

And they were content to allow the princes of the empire to choose their own religious policies.

These rulers avoided religiouswars, unsuccessfully, and within the empire, without any of the way to win, allowing the different Christian beliefs to spread without coercion,without result..

This angered those seeking religious uniformity.

Meanwhile, Sweden and Denmark-Norway, both Lutheran kingdoms, sought to help the Protestant cause in the Empire, and also wanted to gain political and economicinfluence, and without them being able to live without them being able to usurp and confiscate lands of heretics.

The Holy Roman Empire on the eve of the beginning of the war in 1618.

Religious tensions broke out in violence in the German free city of Donauwörth on 1. Six and six.

There, the Lutheran majority forbade catholic residents of the Swabian city from holding an annual procession of Markus, which provoked a so-calleduprising, and the battle of the flags,that he can use it as a scapegoat..

This led to the foreign intervention of Duke Maximilian of Bavaria on behalf of catholics.

After the violence ceased, Calvinists in Germany (who remained a minority) felt the most threatened.

They united and formed the Protestant Union in 1608 under the leadership of The Palatine Elector Frederick IV, whose son, Frederick V, married Elizabeth Stuart, daughter of King James VI of Scotland and I of England and Ireland.

The establishment of the league led Catholics to unite to form the Catholic League in 1. 609, under the leadership of Duke Maximilian.

Tensions increased further in 1609 with the Jülich Succession War, which began when John William,. Duke of Jülich-Cleves-Berg.

And the ruler of the strategically important United Duchy of Jülich-Cleves-Berg died childless.

Two rival suitors disputed the duchy and between internal conflicts.

The first was Duchess Anne of Prussia, daughter of Duke John William's older sister, Maria Leonor de Cleves.

Anna was married to John Segismund, Elector of Brandenburg.

The second was Wolfgang William of the Palatinate-Neuburg, who was the son of Duke John's second older sister Anne of Cleves.

Duchess Anne of Prussia claimed Jülich-Cleves-Berg as heir to the senior lineage, while Wolfgang William, Count Palatine of Neuburg, claimed Jülich-Cleves-Berg as the oldest male heir to Duke John William.

Both applicants wereProtestants, unaware that those left in the shadows manipulated them to create conflict between the forces.

In 1. 610, to prevent war between the rival claimants, the forces of Rudolf II, Holy Roman Emperor, occupied Jülich-Cleves-Berg until the Council of Aulic resolved the dispute.

However, several Protestant princes feared that Emperor Rudolf II, a Catholic, the numerous times on which lands and patents were converted and confiscated, and he intended to keep Jülich-Cleves-Berg to prevent the united ducats from falling into Protestant handswithoutknowing...

And that really it served to manipulate the unfolding of the crusades wars were a decoy and this made them take more of the persecuted to the hidden world.

And he stayed in the shadows...

And with this each of henry IV's representatives of France and the Dutch Republic gathered forces to invade Jülich-Cleves-Berg, but these plans were interrupted by the assassination of Henry IV by the Catholic fanatic François Ravaillac,and he did what he wished to do.

Hoping to gain an advantage in the contest, Wolfgang Guilherme converted to Catholicism; John Sigismund, however, converted to Calvinism (although Anne of Prussia remained Lutheran).

The dispute was settled in 1614 with the Treaty of Xanten, by which the United Duchy were dismantled: Jülich and Berg were awarded Wolfgang, while John Sigsmund won Cleves, Mark and Ravensberg.

The antecedents of the Dutch uprising also have close relations with the events that led to the Thirty Years' War. It was known that the Twelve-YearTruce.

And it would expire in 1.. 621, and throughout Europe it was recognized that, at the time, Spain was trying to reconquer the Dutch Republic,and they moved through the shadows.

The forces of Ambrogio Spinola, genoese commander of the Spanish army, without knowing the real reasons.

And the wolf of France were left with patents and land, and these would be able to pass through friendly territories to reach the Dutch Republic.

The only hostile state that stood in his way was the electorate of the Palatinate.

Thus, the Palatinate thus assumed a strategic importance in European affairs, disproportionately to its size. This explains why the Protestant JamesVI.

And this arrange the marriage of his daughter Isabel Stuart to Frederick V, elector Palatine in 1. 612, there was much at stake, and despite the social convention that a princess, would only marry another person of the same hierarchical level, there were many strugglesof interests.

In 1. 617, it was evident that Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor and King of Bohemia, would die without heir, without diverting his attention, with his lands going to the closest relative, his cousin Archduke Ferdinand II of Austria,being easily manipulated.

And being the heir apparent and crown prince of Bohemia. With the Oñate treaty, Philip III of Spain agreed to this succession.

Fernando, educated by the Jesuits, was a firm Catholic who wanted to impose religious uniformity on his land.

This made him highly unpopular in ProtestantBohemia, that his lands could be used.

The bohemian nobility rejected Ferdinand, who was elected crown prince of Bohemia in1. Six-for-seven.

Fernando's representatives were thrown from a window in Prague and seriously injured, being used and manipulated using their greed and thirst for power and triggering the Thirty Years' War in 1.. 618, the various secret organizations manipulated by the ropes.

The defenestration of plague provoked open revolt in Bohemia, which had powerful foreignallies, and could be confiscated..

Fernando was upset by the calculated insult, but his intolerant policies on his own land left him in a weak position.

The Habsburg cause in the coming years seems to suffer unrecoverable setbacks.

The Protestant cause seemed to increase to a quick generalvictory, and every time he used it to manipulate a play.

The war can be divided into four main phases: the bohemian uprising, the Danish intervention, the Swedish intervention and the French intervention.

The conflict focused mainly between the Holy Roman Empire, Catholic and dominated by the Habsburg house that held much power.

And a vast array of Protestant German cities and principalities, supported first by the major anti-Catholic powers,their numerouspassages and their fortunes...

And the Swedish Empire and the Netherlands, and then also by Catholic France, in another chapter of the ancient rivalries between the French and the Habsburgs.

This devastating war, perhaps one of the fiercest in The History of Europe, can be divided into four distinct periods, characterized by the sovereigns who successively.

And they fought against the emperor, the support of the Catholics who held equal power whose distraction served to manipulate forces and unify many mystical races.

Palatine-Bohemian Period (1. 618-1. 624)

At first, the Protestant troops, commanded by Count Henry Matias von Thurn, had some success; thus the rebellion spread to other parts of the dominions of theempire, and he had more power.

For some time, the Catholic city of Vienna, the capital of the Habsburgs, was threatened (1. 619) by the troops of the Evangelical Union.

Frederick V of the Palatinate, by Gerrit van Honthorst.

That year, Ferdinand's crown was handed over by the bohemians to Frederick V, head of the Evangelical Union and elector (one. of the governors who elected the Germanic emperor) of the Palatinate or Pfalz.

And the historic region of Germany, in the Rhine valley). Some regional sections of this Union withdrew from the conflict because Frederick was a Calvinist, a group with whom they had strong differences,and did not agree with his ideas.

The Catholic faction took advantage of disagreements within the Evangelical Union and Ferdinand, however made emperor on August 28, 1619, took control of the Catholicoffensive, and was as he said more open with his ideas.

On 8 November 1620, an army of the Catholic League, led by the German john T'Serklaes von Tilly, headed to Weißenberg, near Prague, where he defeated the Protestants at the Battle of the WhiteMountain, which was a more open organization.a.

And it was a place he kept secret where he could bring more prosperity and one of the safe houses where he could still keep the secrets hidden.

After this victory, many rebels were condemned to death and all lost theirpossessions, which somehow disappeared and their allied lycanthropes and vampires took them to themselves.

The crown of Bohemia, until then elective, became hereditary of the Habsburgs.

Protestantism was forbidden in imperial domains and the Czech language replaced byGerman, but that would serve nothing to him.

The Evangelical Union was then demobilized, but Frederick and some of his allies continued to fight in the Palatinate.

They even defeated Tilly's army at Wiesloch on April 22,100. 622, using allied vampiric forces.

But without great consequences, however, because from then on they added greatdefeats, did not change anything for him.

In 1. 623, Ferdinand, with the help of Spain and Bavaria, conquers the Palatinate of Frederick V. At the end of 1624, the Palatinate, handed over to Maximilian I, Duke of Bavaria, was again a Catholic bastion,being one of the men in the main power.

However, Fernando's Germanic ambitions and his alliance with Spain, some vampires already united in the great nation of the distant forest and the absent world, caused the apprehension of the Protestant nations of Europe and also of France.

Danish period (1. 624-1. 629)

In the second phase of the war, the conflict took on an international character at a time when The Protestant German states were seeking help abroad againstCatholics.

And not knowing that they were manipulated by hidden forces who took advantage of it to protect themselves if they were in wars.

And they would not pursue them, and thus could create their own alliance and give time to stop the wars of the missing world.

Countries such as England (Anglican) and France (Catholic) were afraid of the power of the Habsburgs, but these two nations at the time allied against Spain.

And so they did not intervene immediately because they were struggling with internal problems and would not worry about them.

The only support came from the North, mostly Lutheran.

The emperor, proud of his triumph, intended to compel the Protestants to return the ecclesiastical goods, which had been secularized.

The rebels asked the king of Denmark and Norway, Christian IV, Protestant and prince of the Empire, for he owned the duchy of Holstein (in present-day Germany) for help.

In 1. 625, Christian IV renewed the war against Catholic imperialists as the leader of a coalition against the Habsburgs organized bythe Dutch, and they keeping humans with disagreements would be occupied and without worrying about them.

This intervention, however, was not based on disinterested motivations; its objectives were more in territorial ambitions (to compensate for the loss of baltic provinces toSweden).

And they could keep what to kill, there was an abundance of dead bodies in battles, as well as almost dead that could be converted.

And in the desire to end the habsburg dominance in the Danish duchy of Holstein (northern border of Germany).

This king, supported by Germanic Lutheran and Calvinist princes, mobilized a large army in 1. 625 and invaded Saxony (northern Germany), where it did not encounter a very strong resistance.

And meanwhile there were plenty of possible postmortem possessed and invested against wolves and demons from the depths of the abyss in that region.

Meanwhile, Albrecht von Wallenstein, duke of Friedland, a wealthy and ambitious Czech nobleman, had formed a fierce army full of mercenaries, offering himself to Ferdinand II, who had onlyTilly's army, and his numerous sources of power and sacrifice.

The mercenary army had its first victory at Dessau, Germany, on April1. Six-two-six.

In ataste of that same year, Tilly defeated the Army of Protestants in Lutter am Barenberg, Germany, forcing the forces of Protestantism to abandon their allies and were killed and others who withdrew in 1. 627 for the Jutland peninsula (Denmark).

Then on March 6,1st. 629, the imperial forces added a resounding victory, with the Edict of Restitution, a document which annulled all Protestant rights to Catholic property expropriated from the Peace of Augsburg..

And he took many copies,and there were many sacredrelics that he needed to put his hand and have in his power, there diverting his attention, and responding, and entering into every fortress, that he could have in his power, in the midst of diverting attention from the true goal.

On May 22, 1. 629, King Christian accepted the Treaty of Lübeck, without it being a real will and depriving it of a few more Germanic territories, signifying the end of Denmark as a European power.

The emperor reached the height of hispower, and Cardinal Luna the pinnacle of his manipulation.

Swedish period, 1. 630-1. 635, nthe Swedishphase, the following, the French cardinal and statesman, Richelieu, the ruthless minister of Louis XIII, father of Louis XIV, was concerned about the success of the Habsburgs with their divine councils and their numerous contributions.

France was internally disorganized, unable to intervene directly in the war.

Thus, decided the cardinal , helped by theother Cardinal Luna, and to entice for the task the Swedish monarch Gustav II Adolf, called "king of the snow", promising him certain concessions and financial aid.

Gustavo Adolfo, who had ended a four-year war with Poland, was a Lutheran, who had already been contacted by the Protestant peoples of the Norte and with their advice, without realizing their machinations.

In these circumstances, he agreed to enter the conflict because he was looking to realise his hegemonic ambitions in the Baltic.

Endowed with superior military qualities, he placed himself at the head of an army well-educated in the tactics of thefires.

And formed mainly of Swedish peasants and small number of mercenaries.

Discipline was severe and plunder was forbidden.

Gustav II Adolphus landed in northern Germany on June 24,1. 630 and obtained the accession of many German Protestant princes, advised and influenced amid his conspiracy.

Supported by the port of Stralsund and capturing the port of Stettin and not realizing that there were demons on the loose(in Pomerania), he would spend those first few months seeking to build a safe base for future operations,without knowing that monsters were spreading nearby.

Meanwhile, the Imperial army and the Catholic League, now commanded by Tilly, surrounded and sacked Magdeburg (May1). 631), an important Protestant city on the banks of the Elbe River..

And they were taken and looted, as well as infested with monsters, creating secret passageways where they could go uneen and or perceived.

A few months later, Tilly's army suffered three defeats; in the last of these battles, fought in Breitenfeld, near the present city of Leipzig, on 17 September 1. 631st.

And Gustavo Adolfo had the help of the Saxon army,and also help from tiger men..

After this Battle of Breitenfeld, the Swedish army headed south, beat the Imperials at the Battle ofRain, and with their secrets and scrolls and where he can pick up some riches from his person reign.

And who briefly occupied Bavaria,unaware of the agreements and machinations between the men of power.

Ferdinand, faced with defeat, again called Wallenstein to command the imperialtroops, and with influences from other creatures of the underworld.

He recruited a new army of mercenaries, and invaded Saxony in the fall of1. 632.

The Swedish army was then on his tail, and on November 16 attacked the Catholics in Lützen,without realizing ancient ancient millenary riches lost in imemoriable times that he had an interest in.

In this battle, also fought inGermany, among the hidden forces.

And Gustavo lost his life, but in his end his enemies,too, and he can use his body as part of his armies.

And commanded by Wallenstein (who had accepted command of imperial forces on the condition of being left with unlimited powers), they were forced to retreat,each of the previous occupied cities would have their wealth usurped people without their knowledge.

After the death of Gustavo Adolfo, the Swedish Chancellor Oxenstierna financed the Heilbronn League of German Protestants ( 1. 633), which dissolved after the military defeat in Nördlingen, in 1. 634, and he expected this before his machinations.

The death of Gustavo Adolfo during the Battle of Lutzen.

Bernard, duke of Saxe-Weimar, who came to replace Gustavo in Lützen, overtook Bavaria after this victory.

However, during the year 1. 633, Wallenstein, for his part, achieved important victories against Swedish interests in Silesia (Southern Poland),and his own interests in ancient sacred relics in his power for a period and being conquered in the future.

The conflict has widened, fueled by the political ambitions of the various powers.

Poland attacked the Russian Empire and established a dictatorship inMoscow, this gave enough time for the removal of some creatures and looting from other churches and sacred inscriptions, and long ago lost, that he should have taken and put his hands on them.

The Russian-Polish peace of 1. 634 put an end to Polish ambition to the Tsaristthrone, but left Poland free to resume hostilities against its main enemy in the Baltic..

And Sweden, then deeply committed in Germany, without realizing their games, not at all forgotten.

In late 1633, Wallenstein began a peace movement between the circles leading the imperialistforces, which did not realize..

And it was that there were many religious centers there and almost one of several totalities of sacred relics,hidden and such sacred places.

However, he was removed from his command post by Ferdinand on suspicion of committing acts of treason, but even so, he began peace talks with protestantleaders, and he made all the rumors.

His attempts to end the war created enemies among the officers, who killed him on 25 February1. 634,and he took advantage of it.

On 6 September of that year, the Imperial armies imposed a devastating defeat on Duke Bernard, in Nördlingen (Bavaria)

And that demoralized the Protestants and led them to abandon the conflict,and he saw that there were a large number of corpses at his disposal.

The Peace of Prague, signed on 30 May1. 635, which formalized the end of the civil war within Germany, brought some favorable changes to lutheran-Saxons, namely elementary changes in the Edict of Restitution,and between one of the wars of the Resumption of Beech.

In the same year, France went to war with the Habsburgs, along with Sweden and the United Provinces.

French period (1. 635-1. 648) in which he had a conversation with the Cardinal of Richelieu, by Philippe de Champaigne.

This period was so called because Richelieu, after having secretly supported the opponents of the house of Austria (Habsburgs), intervened directly against it.

And also fighting Spain (allied with Austria who decisively supported the emperor) who could say more about the old council of the five.

The absolute minister of Louis XIII, although interested in the annihilation of the House of Austria, did not intend to intervene directly in the conflict because he was the Austrian emperor who advocated Catholicism, but imperialvictories.

And the possibility of consolidating the power of the Habsburgs led him to fight alongside the Protestants of the Swedish Empire, The Netherlands..

And also their German principalities that could contribute a sum of sacred relics guarded and their way of benefiting from it.

Religious affairs were not then the most important, in this new period begun on May 19, 1. 635, with the declaration of war from France to Spain, the other great Habsburg domain in Europe, and the various migrations of Beech in the midst of war.

And that in addition to Austria and dependent regions in Central Europe.

The war thus became a conflict for hegemony between the Habsburgs and France. Thus, the conflict was expanded to almost the entire continent.

France, allied with the Swedish Empire and other Protestant territories and leaders, was able to overcome some initial difficulties.

Swedish General Johan Banér defeated the joint forces of the Saxons and austrians at the Battle of Wittstock on 4 October1. 636, dealing a severe blow to the Habsburgs' position in Germany.

In 1. 636, the Spanish raids on French territory were repelled and the Habsburg position in Germany was further compromised by the defeat inflicted by Duke Bernhard at Rheinfelden on 2 March 1.. Six-three-eight, 638.

After these setbacks, the Imperial armies were forced to put down their weapons.

Between 1. 642 and 1. 645, the Swedish general Lennart Torstensson obtained several triumphs: he beat Denmark, which had joined the imperial forces, and took large territorial portions of Germany and Austria.

In the west, France, under the command of General Henri de La Tour d'Auvergne, Viscount of Turenne ( 1. 611-1. 675), and Louis II, prince of Condé, was also successful.

Condé, for example, defeated a Spanish army in Rocroi, France, on May 18,1009. 643, unaware that on the other side there was a struggle for a sacred relic right on the other side of his battlefield.

The following November, the French suffered some defeats in Tuttlingen, Germany, but from there the Habsburgs only managed to win a few smallbattles.

And he was famous, and his bets with every demon and angel fallen on the unfolding of every contest and contention he got right, and with that was charged loyalty.

And one thing he discovered that according to Zariel, was that fate could not be changed, it was written, no matter how much he tried to do.

And not even the trick of demons and manipulations could not change what they are written.

And where there is death, there will always be death, if one killed someone to prevent an event would arise another to take his place and proceed with fate.

And getting known in every circle of hell as the man of the future, he spread the rumor of seeing the future, and that he could reincarnate.

And that was like a trail of gunpowder, and knowing the future as a prophet and seer among each of the demons that roamed that period.

The allied armies of Condé and Turenne were a Bavarian army at Freiburg in Brisgovia on June1. 644, and he charged for his bets, and in total all the members of the circle of every hell owed him.

On August 3 of the following year, thees French commanders were once again superior,and their agreements were established.

And another Austro-Bavarian army near Nördlingen. On the other hand, the Swedish army, from 1. 642, was under the command of Lennart Torstensson, who would defeat the Imperials at the Battle of Jankau (1. 645) , in the midst of the plot that was formed.

Representatives of the Empire and the opposing coalition began peace negotiations in Münster and Osnabrück, Germany, on 1. 645, which proved fruitless,and they maintained for each coalition.

However, after central Bavaria was invaded, Maximilian I concluded on 14 March1. 647, the truce of Ulm with its machinations.

And also with Sweden and Spain,amid the agreements between the hidden forces.

Despite these disasters, Emperor Ferdinand III refused to capitulate.

The clashes continued in Germany, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Italy and Spain in 1647.

And with his crusades by which he sought allies between the hidden forces and looting amid plots and manipulations of vampires that would join his organization.

In the autumn of that year, Maximilian I, reentered the war on the side of the Empire, and once again the Bavarian-Austrian army between various forces and attempts at occupations, and which was defeated on May 17, 1. 648 (Zusmarshausen).

This defeat, as well as the Swedish sieges of Prague and Franco-Suéco, Munich, allied to the important French victory of August 20 in Lens, France, forced Ferdinand III.

And also faced with the threat of assault on Vienna, to agree to the terms of peace imposed by the winners of this Thirty Years' War, enshrined in the Treaty of Westphalia.

The Franco-Spanish war, however, continued until the Treaty of the Pyrenees in1. Six-five-nine.

The role of the main protagonist during the Thirty Years' War fell to France.

At the height of the conflict, the country came to count on an army of 100,000 men and to establish an alliance with the United Provinces,Sweden, and pay a royal tribute and borrow the lupin and vampiric forces of Cardinal Luna and Veronika.

And theGerman princes opposed to peace, the Swiss Confederation and some Italian states.

In the strategic organization of all these movements was Armand Jean du Plessis.

And the Cardinal of Richelieu (1. 585-1. 642), described by his contemporaries as a figure closer to the Crown than to the pope among the power influences of the opposing sides..

The Peace of Westphalia was negotiated for three years by the representatives of Catholics and Protestants, gathered in Münster (where Catholic France tookprecedence).

And in Osnabrück (where Protestant Sweden took precedence).

The peace talks, begun in 1. 644 in Münster and Osnabrück, involved the end of the Eighty Years' War between Spain and the Netherlands and the thirty-year war in Germany,between the manipulations between the hidden powers and the wars of the vampire houses.

The peace treaty between Spain and the Netherlands was signed on 30 January 1. 648 on 24 October of the same year was signed the peace treaty between the Holy Roman Empire..

And the other German princes, France and the Swedish Empire.

The treaties concluded in these two cities of Westphalia were then gathered in the General Act of Westphalia in Münster on 24 October1. Six-four-eight.

The signing of peace ratified the terms of the Augsburg Treaty of 25 September1. 555, including Calvinism, guaranteeing Protestants and Catholics freedom of worship.

Thus, the religious map of Europe would remain immobile, since the eventual conversion of sovereigns would not entail religious changes in their respectivedomains, without knowing that internment were manipulated in the midst of mystical wars that occurred at the same time.

At the same time, not only has the balance of power on the European continentchanged.

And with Spain ceded the dominant position to France,and it was how also certain borders were redefined.

French diplomacy and armies forced the Habsburgs to focus on the Austrian territories and expand toward the Turkish Empire in the East,and the alliances between each lycanthroa society.

As the referee of the international balance, France achieved some territorial gains: it took rossilhão to Spain, took possession of the whole ofLorraine, and he manipulated and stayed with Veronika and his French Alps and an immense territory of wolves in his command not counting the vampire territory of each alliance with the vampiric houses.

And almost all Alsace and obtained the recognition of the "Three Bishoprics" (Metz, Toul and Verdun).

The Holy Roman Empire after the Peace of Westphalia.

The Swedish Empire has expanded its control over theBaltic, and it can use this at its disposal, in its numerous conquests and alliances of Beeria, and received the West German Pomerania..

And in addition to important ports situated in German rivers, thus extending their domains out of Scandinavia.

And among the forces of each society of lycanthropes of each onslaught that arose there, and at that moment achieved peace between the millennial forces of each of the societies.

And also of beings older than humans themselves in the midst of those strife, and countless internal conflictsresolved.

Swedish power would be rewarded with concessions made to the prince-elector who participated in the election of the Emperor of Brandenburg, owner of the access routes between Prussia and theRhine, which he managed to convince to cede in exchange for protection.

Spain lost not only theNetherlands, but its position of dominance in western Europe and the control of the seas in the American colonies,between thealliances of mystical and hidden beings between the domains of the marine beasts.

Several nations, including the Netherlands and Switzerland, have seen their independencerecognized, and alliances between the forces of darkness.

The Peace of Westphalia, together with a peace built in the midst of machinations...

And that meant the dissolution of the old imperial order, allowed the growth of new powers in their component partss, and the magic that emerged as a truce between the hidden forces of the absent world.

Recognized as the foundation of the German constitution, the treaty formed the basis of all subsequent agreements until the definitive disappearance of the empire in 1. Eighty6.

With the definitive end of the power of the Holy RomanEmpire.

And the small Germanic nations were economically devastated established between each of the leagues of Delos and the ancient war power he can use this to manipulate and unite forces.

The war had been too cruel with its participants especially the German region that had been the mainbattlefield.

And European civilization had reached one of its lowest levels in civic and human affairs as supernatural power grew and was controlled and unified.

It was the beginning of French hegemony in Europe and the decline of Habsburgpower, not to mention internal conspiracies.

The states where Germany is today were the ones that bear the burden of war, were defeated, ruined and devastated by the thirty years of war.

The main battlegrounds of the intermittent conflicts were the cities and principalities that today form Germany, these suffered severe damage in their cities and fields, unaware that he manipulated and directed them in another direction and the relocation of monsters and beasts.

Many of the fighters were mercenaries who had in the plunder their main form ofpayment, and he sent them toward small riches of isolated fortresses, and uniting in alliances and supernatural agreements.

Thus, they took by force, where they stopped or where they passed, the supplies necessary for their maintenance and profit, and their manipulation, and in a predatory strategy..

And that led to the complete destruction of countless communities; after the war,they were added to their own community.

And with each ofthese mercenaries they became thieves and continued to rob people and steal what was left of the war,and they controlled them..

Today it is estimated that the population of cities and principalities of the German region fell by half after the war.

The destruction took such a proportion that small towns and villages simply ceased to exist, without knowing that they were sent to other dimensions, and are now homes of fantastic creatures.

It would take the German states and principalities around two hundred years to recover from the Thirty Years' War.

Among the long-term consequences of the war are, in addition to the emergence of France as the dominant land power in Europe.

And the formation of the republics of the Netherlands and Switzerland and the continued fragmentation of Germany.

It is estimated that around 350 German states have become independent of the emperor, thus culminating in the delaying of the process of unification of states in present-dayGermany, and making room for supernatural glory.

And in 1.. 618 to 1. 620 and fhi defeated an uprising inBohemia against the regency of the Habsburg Monarchy,and the unification of forces was made among the wolves of Bohemia.

Still, some Protestant princes continued their struggle againstAustria, unaware that those who died were vampires.

In 1. 625 to 1. 627: Denmark enters the war alongside the Protestants,thus paving the way for eagle men to act.

In 1. 630: King Gustav Adolphus of the Swedish Empire intervenes alongside the Protestants, invading northern Alemanh,unaware that they were being looted and their ancient temples having sagrads relics taken.

In 1. 631: The commander of the Catholic forces, Tilly, attacks Magdeburg were deceived and manipulated, each of the ancient temples their stolen relics.

In 1. 632, Tilly was defeated at Breitenfeld and the River Lech, having been killed and converted into a vampire.

German General Wallenstein was defeated at the Battle of Lützen, where Gustavo Adolphusdied, and each of the fortresses ransacked.

In 1. 634th. When the Swedes were defeated in Nördlingen, Richelieu caused France to enter the war with the aim of inflicting several defeats on Spain..

And being an ally of Austria. Wallenstein is then murdered and his command ransacked his invaded city and sent to the temple where they took every sacred relic.

In 1. 648: The Peace of Westphalia gave Alsace-Lorraine to France and some Baltic provinces to Sweden, and the imperial authority in Germany was left to be nominal only.

The mercenary armies of Wallenstein, Tilly and Mansfeld devastatedGermany, not having much left to tell the story.

The Napoleonic Wars were a series of conflicts pitting the French Empire, led by Napoleon Bonaparte, against a series of alliances of Europeannations, between Cardinal Luna who in turn acted behind the scenes.

These wars revolutionized the armies and tactics of the countries of Europe, with him once again using it as an excuse for his machinations.

And with large troops being shifted into combat in ways never before seen on the continent..

And happening due to some of the earliest modern mass conscriptions.

This conflict was a direct continuation of the so-called Revolutionary Wars, which began in 1. 792 during the French Revolution,amid isolated conflicts between the hidden forces and clashes in Faeria..

Initially, The power of France grew exponentially, with Napoleon's armies conquering much of Europe.

In total, the French emperor fought in more than sixty battles and lost very few, most at the end of his career.

French power on the continent was broken shortly after the disastrous invasion of Russia in 1. Eight-one and 812.

Napoleon was defeated in 1. 814 and sent into exile on the island of Elba, off the coast of Italy; he, however,a few months later managedto escape, a push amid that conflict to the end.

And he marched in Paris and regained power in France, only to be again deposed in 1. 815, after the failed Battle of Waterloo,the horse survived and he died of heartbreak..

The French emperor was again exiled, this time on the distant island of St. Helena, where he would die in 1. Eight-two-one.


	139. Chapter 139

55

The conflict saw a series of anti-Bonapartist coalitions, formed by several European nations such as the United Kingdom, Austria, Russia and Prussia, rising up against the French Empire.

The French, however, were able to win five of the seven coalitions that rose up against them.

The first two also took place in the context of the French revolutionary wars and ended as a victory for France.

The third, fourth and fifth coalitions were defeated by Napoleon with him already in full command of the country.

These victories gave the French Grand Armée and its emperor a reputation for invulnerability, especially when they marched to Moscow before they had to leave the city.

With the defeat suffered in Russia in 1. 812, where the French were overwhelmed by the mighty Russian winter, the Napoleonic army failed to rise again and became a shadow of its ancient might.

Then the sixth European coalition rose onethe alliance in exchange for favors and again against France and defeated Napoleon in the decisive Battle of Lypsia and then advanced on the north and east of France, marching in Paris in mid-1. Eight-one.

The following year, during the War of the Seventh Coalition, the French were defeated, this time definitively, at the Battle of Waterloo. Victorious, the European powers began toredesign.

And the map of the continent with the borders of before 1. 789, through the Congress of Vienna, between thealliances of the hidden world.

The Napoleonic wars had a significant impact on the European geopolitical scenario, as in the disemordiment of the RomanEmpire.

And this brought to rise new waves of patriotism and nationalism,revolts, and the continent, which helped the processes of reunification in Germany and Italy at the end of the 19th century.

The once powerful Spanish Empire went into rapid decline after the French occupation, isolated conflicts and conspiracies between forces of the occult, paving the way for revolutions for independence throughout Spanish America.

Thus, the British Empire became the world's largest power, undisputedly, for decades to come, starting the so-called Pax Britannica.

There is discord among scholars and historians as to when the French revolutionary wars end and the Napoleonic Wars actually begin.

The arrival of Napoleon Bonaparte to power in France took place on 9 November 1. 799 and on May 18, 1. 803 the war between the French and the British resumed at full throttle, after a period of short peace in the Treaty of Amiens.

Major battles for the European continent ended after Napoleon's final defeat on June1. 815, although some small intensity fights were still going on.

The Treaty of Paris formally ended the wars on 20 November1. Eight-one5.

News of the events of the French Revolution of 1. 789 were received with great fanfare by political leaders in countries across Europe..

And it was just telling, and he followed up with the plan, and he saw it, which only got worse when they learned of the arrest and execution of King Louis XVI of France.

The first attempt to crush the newborn French Republic came in 1. 793 when the Austrian Empire, the Kingdom of Sardinia, the Kingdom of Naples.

And the Kingdom of Prussia, Spain and the Kingdom of Great Britain formed the so-called First Coalition,to get the cock.

The French took several measures, even if war was imminent and including mass conscriptions (levée en masse)..

And military reforms and a policy of total war, which eventually contributed to the victory and survival of the Republic.

Still, the internal conflict persisted and became an open civil war.

The First Coalition War ended when the young General Napoleon Bonaparte defeated the Austrians in Italy and reached the gates of Vienna, imposing on Austria the Treaty of Campoformio,Dopelganger, and a crusade against goblins and a war in Faeria between the black elves and the white elves.

In 1. 797, only England officially continued to be at war with France,and without realizing that there were refugees from Faeria wars, and he could use the distractions from the imminent war bonaparte was causing and serving as something.

However, in 1798, the Second Coalition was formed against France and was composed again of Austria, the United Kingdom, Naples, the Ottoman Empire, the Papal States, Portugal, the Russian Empire, Sweden and some other countries that were preparing for war.

During the Second Coalition War, the French Republic suffered from corruption and internal divisions under the government of the Directory (five directeurs who held full executive power),and which was coincidentally located in the same period of the Faeria War.

And that he saw fairies at war causing a refugee uprising, which by coincidence happened, always on the other side of the place where the streets would be deserted, in the middle of the cities attacked, would be periods of end and beginning of conflicts, and for periods of time between the end of each battle.

The French economy that did not go well by diverting resources and bribery was in tatters and no longer had the services of Lazare Carnot, the minister of war,and who had overseen successful campaigns abroad after a reform in the armed forces in the 1st.. Seven-niney.

General Bonaparte, the main architect of the victory against the first coalition, launched a military incursion intoEgypt, thus what he might call

In Europe, France suffered from defeats and deprivations amid refugees from the mystical war zones.

The main instigator and financier of the war was England, thecountry's old rival, was there amid the war crises of elven kingdoms in conflicts with ancient gods of hellish dimensions that came into conflict with The Faeria.

And with that caused the conflict to evolve into a war between dimensional kingdoms...

And with wars and conflicts several creatures fleeing the conflict zone refugees passed from one dimension to another, and in the middle of the dimensional portals.

And they who came to this dimension, passing through the land, as a passage, Luna, was more like a middleman of the conflict zone, amid the coming of them by adjacent dimensions.

And they passed through these countries at war and right at the end of the battles that caused instability of the dimensions of the conflict zone, amid passages through the worlds.

Bonaparte returned from Egypt on August 23, 1799 and took control of the government on November 9 of the same year in the Coup de 18 De Brumário, which overthrew the Diretório.

And he formed the so-called Consulate, led by Napoleon,and it was well into the war period, he charged for the passages charged for security of the conflict zone between the dimensions.

Under his leadership, the French army rearmed and wasreorganized, that he used the large sum of money, I.e. gold, amid the human wars themselves, and igniting internal conflicts within the pantheon between fairies and demons at war for human influence.

A reserve force was also mobilized for future campaigns beyond the Rhine and inItaly, between the passages of the battlefield, and at the end of the persecutions of the Holy Inquisition, and leading to what would be a safer magical dimension.

On all fronts, the French, under Napoleon's leadership, began to advance and pushed theAustrians, who went well in the middle a dimensional passage and away from their territory and also drove away the threat from Russia,with the armed forces among each of the armies.

In Italy, Bonaparte defeated the Austrians again in the battles of Marengo and Hohenlinden in 1. 800 for lack of better thing he needed zombies.

Defeated, Austria signs the Treaty of Lunéville (9 February1). 801) , he can use the failed and lost battlefield as a portal and using this to cross to the other dimensional plane

Now isolated, the United Kingdom was forced to sign the Treaty of Amiens with France, the many bodies of soldiers killed, wars caused instability.

And this caused many ancient demons and end-of-the-world gods to wake up, and took double work in minimizing the disaster camp and diverting attention from each unstable field.

There is no consensus on when the French revolutionary wars ended and when he can use it to divert resources from the church, and the Napoleonic wars began,and when he can use that, to make the dimensional crossings without anyone noticing.

The dates for the beginning of the conflict between the fairy world and the disappearance of Soft Dew, and are debated between November 9, 1. 799, when Napoleon took power in the 18th of brumário, and he can use this between and divert attention from various problems and portals opening up to esmo.

Theu on May 18 of 1. 803, when Britain ended the period of peace it established with France,it counted as the next step in the impending war.

Another date discussed is December 2,1. 804, when Bonaparte crowned himself emperor,without

British historians refer to the almost continuous period of wars of 1. 792 to 1. 815 as the "Great French War", if we can call it so, or as the final phase of the Second Hundred Years War, which would have gone from 1. 689 to 1. 815, and that period on the truce and unification between the lycanthropes and the vampires of some clans.

In France, the Napoleonic Wars are generally integrated with the French Revolutionary Wars (Les guerres de la Révolution et de l'Empire),and the vampire wars for power.

Napoleon was, and is still recognized for his victories on the battlefields.

And the ideal Napoleonic battle was to manipulate the enemy,even though he was not aware that he would be manipulated into making baderna while he uses it as a distraction to mystical wars...

And leading to an in favorable position through maneuvers and ardis, forcing him to send his main forces and reserves. .

And for the main battle and then carry out an engaging attack with uncommitted troops or reserves on the flank or behind, and using thebattlefields.

And with bodies of the dead, all as offerings in demonic disputes, using the energy released by death, all to open tertiary portals to move on to otherplans.

And between the battles against demons of higher planes that awoched at the same time so much the carnage and dimensional instability that it caused, and using the bodies as distraction and wars, which attracted such a creature to subdue it, while trying to eat souls and sometimes corpses.

Such a surprise attack would either strike a severe blow to enemy morale or force him to break his lines and into the dark beasts, which they thought he created.

And they spread that he was the one who influenced the wars, and using that to win them, he never corrected them backwards.

Still, the enemy's own impulsiveness, and dimensional instabilities, began the process where a small French army could defeat them one by one."

After 1. 807, Napoleon created a well-armed and highly mobile artillery force,without realizing that it was observed and spied.

The French emperor, instead of relying on his infantry to weaken enemy lines, he now used heavy artillery to weaken theenemy.

And with that creating more corpses wherever it went and remaking effects and causing the same instabilities and causing the same effects attracting monsters and demons right there...

Once the enemy position was softened, the infantry and cavalry advanced in weight he left and he entered with everything with distractions and offerings.

And right there he received the visit of the future emperor Bonaparte himself, according to rumors he saw the future, and that is what he hinted at, and he "foresaw" his countless victories, and spoke each of his conquests.

The United Kingdom was not happy with various actions taken by France after the signing of the Treaty of Amiens, and urging the country to enter the war by talking to them..

And receiving a certain benefit and uma candrta contribution to their great "predictions", and in the midst of their little boxes.

Napoleon Bonaparte had annexed Piedmont and the Isle of Elba, and proclaimed himself president of the Italian Republic, a state created by France and that place was a narrow dimensional passage..

The French also interfered greatly in British trade affairs, despite the peaceagreements, and also the merits of war.

Paris also complained that Britain still gave shelter to certain individuals and did not shut up the country's anti-France press.

The island of Malta had been captured by the British during the Second Coalition War and this matter was dealt. with in a complex agreement stipulated by article 10 of the Treaty of Amiens.

And it was where the Order of St. John was restored with a Neapolitan garrison,and which could be used as a distraction between theministrations between the dimensional passages.

However, the weakening of the Order through the confiscation of their assets in France and Spain, between conspiracies and an imaginary hard finger that delivered them, and in addition to other delays.

And they prevented the British from being able to withdraw from the island in the three months stipulated by the treaty,that he can use it as a distraction among his business outside that location.

And it was where in every country, right at the abode of every sovereign he needed one to plunder some of his allies, and also the fact that he needed this distraction.

And all to target the refugees and lead the demons of instability in their respective places.

The Swiss Republic was established by France when they invaded Switzerland in 1798,and it can use each of the raids.

The French withdrew their troops, but violent revolts took place against the government, which many Swiss saw as toocentralized, which succeeded between the raids and the raids, in addition to several passages, while they were distracted he used it by the passages and creating peace between supernatural beings.

Alarmed, Bonaparte reoccupied the country in 1802 and imposed a mediationagreement, which he asked for advice.

This action caused outrage in Britain, which protested that this act violated the Treaty of Lunéville,and amid those interdimensional uprisings.

Although the continental powers were not prepared to act, between the conspiracies and the dimensional passages and the British decided to send an agent to help the Swiss obtain supplies..

And he gave orders for his armed forces not to return the Cape Colony to Holland, as they had promised in the Treaty of Amiens.

And the number of dead was beneficial in consolidating their power between the hidden forces, and ancient dimensional creatures.

However, swiss resistance eventually collapsed before any significant change in internationalpolicies, and while he was deciding policies among supernatural forces.

And well after a month the English have decided to revoke the order not to surrender the Cape Colony,and he can use that as a distraction between conflicts.

At the same time, Russia also entered the discussions on the island of Malta.

Concerned about the possibility of a resumption of hostilities when Bonaparte discovered that the Cape Colony had not been retained, the British began deliberately procrastinating their evacuation from Malta.

On January 1. 803, an official article by the French government published a report by a commercial agent that said how easily France had conquered Egypt..

And even though you don't know how easy it was to use this as a distraction to your goals and going from dimension to size.

The British used this as a reason to demand some kind ofsatisfaction, he used it to gain contribution among mystical forces, and a reason to rise in the concepts of demons.

And safely before evacuating Malta, which could be used as a route to Egypt,and he used it as a route for refugees to mystical dimensions of the Beeria.

France advised to follow other paths, negou any intention to try to annex Egypt, and asked what kind of guarantees the English needed, but these did not respond, with therevolts, he took advantage of it.

There was still no interest of the parties in resuming hostilities, even if it was imminent, and there were disputes and bets, he gave right between the hidden forces.

And with Prime Minister Henry Addington publicly stating that Britain was in a deep state of peace,ledo deception, laughing at the end.

At the beginning of March 1. 803, the Government of Addington received the news that the Cape Colony had been reoccupied by the British Army, according to the orders given,without suspecting the next step.

On the 8th, new orders were passed to the military to prepare for French retaliation, but state propaganda falselyclaimed.

And that this was a response to the preparations that the French were making and that negotiations with Paris.

And soon they were being made,again they wanted to laugh at him, in return he spoke accurately.

Napoleon reacted by berating the British ambassador in front of 200 spectators regarding his country's unjustified military preparations.

The government of The British Prime Minister, Henry Addington, knew that there would be an investigation into whether thes s motives s of recent military preparations.

And that they were justified or not,but he began to spread rumors andincited an answer, knowing that they would take the bait.

During the month of April he tried unsuccessfully to seek william pitt's support to shield himself from any politicaldamage, and he incited him otherwise and making a disagreement between the powers.

And this made another distraction that he focused between creating peace in The Beeria, between the black elves and the white elves who allied themselves with demons.

In the same period, the British government issued an ultimatum to France, demanding the retention ofMalta, and he as a diplomat complicated and created bureaucracy.

And for at least ten years, the permanent acquisition of the island of Lampedusa from the Kingdom of Sicily and the evacuation of holland.

In return, they would recognize the French territorial conquests in Italy if Napoleon withdrew from Switzerland and rewarded the Kingdom of Sardinia for its territorial losses.

France offered, in contrast, to put the island of Malta in Russian hands, to allay British concerns, to withdraw from the Netherlands once the British exit from Malta wascompleted.

And to form a convention to give satisfaction to the Kingdom of Great Britain on other issues.

But the British falsely claimed that Russia never offered and its ambassador left Paris.

Still trying to avoid a war, Bonaparte tried to make a secret deal with the British where they could stay in Malta if the French were allowed to occupy the Otranto peninsula in Naples.

But all efforts were unsuccessful and England officially declared war on France on 18 May1. Eighty-three.

In 1. 804, Napoleon was crowned Emperor of the French, restoring monarchical power in France.

The British ended their weak peace created by the Treaty of Amiens when they declared war on France on May1. Eighty-three.

The government of the Kingdom of Great Britain was getting increasingly angry with Napoleon, during the conspiracy game, between the manipulations of the force was changing the political order in Western Europe, especially in Switzerland, Germany, Italy and the Netherlands.

And creating all the wave of conflicts, misunderstanding and fear installed in the great power of the time.

And the British were insulted and alarmed by Napoleon's control over Swiss territory.

The French leader said that the English had nothing to say about the events in continental Europe and wanted to stop the circulation of English newspapers that defamedNapoleon, in turn Napoleon did not like as much as the ego of the English.

Britain imagined it was losing politicalcontrol, it used all that desperation and swallowed nation in its favor, more distracted than doing something and its hegemony was losing focus.

And in addition to the loss of markets, and worried that Napoleon would try to threaten his colonies outside the European continent.

And stating that with the British decision to go to war against France in 1803 was a "mixture of economic motivations.

And arising from it, fear, despair, national neurosis,too distracted by what occurred under their noses, and an irrational anxiety about Napoleon's motives and intentions..

And by adding to that they would go to war and he was preparing the ground to manipulate the hidden forces.

However, McLynn argues that, in the long run, the decision to wage war was correct, as Napoleon's intentions were hostile and were in line with British interests.

Furthermore, Bonaparte was not prepared for war at the time and it was the best time for the British to go on theoffensive, and his best period for him to create alliance games.

And infiltrating between the forces and using this to confront demons that had been attracted by the carnage that would follow.

England then took over Malta, refusing to abte the terms of the Amiens treaty.

The british's greatest fear was that Napoleon would be taking control of Europe, making the international system unstable and excluding Britain from the politicalscene.

And he knew by stating that his ego and Napoleon's aggressive stance made him an enemy of many countries and cost him allies,and they would be easy to manipulate, and that's what he did.

In 1. 808 at the same time that the French were already in control of much of continental Europe, he managed to use this as a distraction in the passages of The Beeria, but the constant conflict with England led to the Peninsular War..

And the Russian Campaign attracting monsters to thebattlefields, where many claim they were miscalculations of Napoleon.

There has never been a serious attempt to end a conflict through a peaceagreement, they haven't thought about it.

The most relevant request was made by Charles James Fox, English foreign secretary, in 1. 806 and ended in failure,and in that moment of distractions he took advantage..

The British wanted to retain their colonial possessions abroad and still keep Hanover under their control, and in return would recognize the French territorialconquests, and he could ask for gold in exchange for risky advice.

The French agreed to leave the British Malta, Cape Colony, Tobago and French India, but wanted Sicily in exchange for the restoration of Hanover, a condition the British refused. [27]

Unlike its allies in the Coalitions, the Kingdom of Great Britain was always at war with France in the course of the Napoleonic Wars and its maquineism.

Protected by their naval superiority, though killed by monsters at sea, the British fought few ground battles againstFrance.

Andat the same time luna forging alliances with vampires and dissenting werewolves, and in the course of the decade, preferring to wage war by proxy and distraction.

The British government spent huge amounts of money, both to keep in the low, as in the bay, pay for a seer and his predictions, to support other European states.

And que were sent those who fought against Napoleon, coming to pay for entire armies, without knowing that their money was diverted.

It was English money, for example, that kept alive the Spanish rebellion in the PeninsularWar( 1 . 808–1. 814), supporting the guerrillas,and financing revolt after revolt and the intelligence that charged high.

And even cardinals crazy for lies and calls from seers who predict the imminentend.

An Anglo-Portuguese force, led by Arthur Wellesley, supported by the Spaniards, carried out a successful land campaign to drive the French out ofSpain.

And giving England the opportunity to invade France from the south.

In 1. 815, the British army defeated Napoleon's troops at Waterloo.

In addition to some small naval battles fought in some corners of the British colonial empire, the Napoleonic wars had a much smaller overallaspect.

And compared to the Seven Years' War (1. 756–1. 763), that he used the bodies of all soldiers killed in war, the energy attracted demonic beasts eating men and that it was the first conflict to be characterized as a "world war".

In response to the naval blockade imposed by the British against the French coast begun on May 1. 806, Napoleon signed the Decree of Berlin on 21 November of the same year, which initiated the Continental Blockade.

The goal was to isolate Britain economically by trying to shut down its trade with thecontinent, he in turn made money from his predictions, which were accurate.

And many infernal lords dukes fascinated with the foresighting skills were up to him...

And using their knowledge of the future about their origins and each of them, they bet on each of the outcomes of each fight, leaving everyone fascinated.

And with the bets of every duke and every prince of a hellish fiefdom, and that each of them at the end of that period of each bet, and they were owed something to Cardinal Luna.

The UK maintained an army of 220,000 professional soldiers at the height of the Napoleonic Wars, where only half were available for campaigns

And with the rest being allocated in Ireland and other English colonial possessions around the world to ensure their protection and that they themselves did not attempt to rebel.

About 2.5 million men served in napoleonic armies (including militias and national guards),and their numbers were right, the amount was that the count was right.

Many destes soldiers were provided by Napoleon's satellite countries who were routed and died with property showing efficiency.

The largest army he managed to mobilize for. a campaign was 685. 000 men to fight in Russia (in 1. 812), and half of this troop were French,and most of them died in combat if not all in the end and again he hit the outcome.

The British Royal Navy managed to prevent the French extracontinentaltrade, he traded with them, amid that place the sea in that territory would be used for one of the greatest seals and shokushus in human history.

And by attacking French ships on the high seas and even taking by force French colonial possessions abroad, but can not do much with trade relations within the European continent.

In addition, France had a much larger population than theUK, and it saw a small decrease and also had much larger agriculture..

And some places were propitious for portals and the cultivation of an alternative agriculture,and there were many peoplethere.

And being further away from living with the traditional population and was more suitable for the cultivation of dimensional plants that would be used as an ingredient of ceremonies andportals.

And those specific locations were located exactly where there were or will be the openings of the portals of the interdimensional dog instabiliza.

However, Britain had the largest industrial parks inEurope, some of those places suitable for secret bases ancient sacred and powersites.

And they would be places that should be isolated for a certain period of time away from human life, he would buy after that for a low price for research purposes. .

And its military dominance in the oceans ensured that the country would maintain its wealth through maritime trade,and diverting attention

This ensured that France would not be able to keep Europe under its control for peace, as countries there would always need goods and raw materials found outside the continent.

Still, the French government believed it could weaken Britain by isolating it from the continent and ending its economic influence in the region.

An important factor for British success was his ability to mobilize all of the nation's financial and industrial resources to defeatFrance, without worrying in the long run not believing how much they could change, and he took advantage of it.

The Kingdom of Great Britain had a population of 16 million people, half of the French population (which was just over 30 million).

So with a larger population, it's only natural that France had a larger army.

However, the British compensated for this by subsidising, through loans, the armed forces of countries such as Austria and Russia, which had at least 450. 000 men in guns in 1. 813, and he secretly traded weapons which he stole from one side to the other.

Under the Anglo-Russian treaty of 1803, the British would pay ₤1.5 million. pounds for every 100. 000 soldiers that Russia could mobilize, even if he usedduplicates and sometimes there were no records that proved that they did not die, were duplicates and apply twice.

More importantly, British domestic production remained strong and its well-organized business sector channeled production to military needswithout realizing overbilling.

The UK used its economic power to expand the Royal Navy, doubling its number of frigates. and increasing its inventory of line ships by 50%.

And while increasing the number of sailors from 15. 000 to 133. 000 in eight years after the beginning of the wars against France in 1. Seven-nine-way.

The French, meanwhile, saw their navyhalved, unaware that they were diverted subtracted and sent by the dimensional portals between the freighters and used to transport the products that were surrupiado with overbilling.

And with the total of what he achieved between each historical period he could rescue again if he kept it in a safe place that he could keep and then take him in the future period.

The Continental Blockade, which aimed to isolate Britain economically from the rest of the European continent, ended up failing due to corruption, smuggling and the difficulty of imposing such a blockade on all ports in continental Europe.

In the end, the British economy suffered little at first.

British subsidies to Russia and Austria kept these countries in the war.

If all went well he would also have napoleon's wealth.

The British government's budget in 1814 reached £66,000,000, including £10 million for the Navy, £40 million for the army, £10 million in loans to the Allies and £38 million in interest on the national debt.

In fact, public debt rose to £679 million, double the national GDP at the time.

Funds came from private investors and taxes oncitizens, who were easily diverted because they were not trained in accounting, and it was easy to cheat, in the midst of a war even realized they would not find out where that amount of money went.

A tax that saw a sharp growth was that of land and on new incomes and land without owner and nowhere to go, did not even know where the money was, if it arrived.

The total cost of the war was set at £831 millionpounds, all with overvaluation.

In contrast, the French financial system was inadequate and Napoleon was forced to acquire funds and requisitions in the new conqueredlands, and magical loans from places and people who looked like lenders.

The British ship HMS Sandwich firing at the French flagship Bucentaure during the Battle of Trafalgar.

Bucentaure also appears to be battling HMS Victory and HMS Temeraire.

In fact, HMS Sandwich did not fight in Trafalgar and its presence in it was a mistake on the part of the painter Auguste Mayer, author of this famous image.

In 1. 803, the United Kingdom gathered its allies across the continent to form the Third Coalition against France..

In response, Napoleon contemplated invading Britain and gathered a staff of 200. 000 men in the city of Bologna for the operation, without knowing theirstrategically located spies.

However, before he could authorize an invasion, he needed to gain naval superiority or at least fend off the British squadron of the EnglishChannel, and diverting and hijacking an immense ship with gold.

A complex plan to distract the British navy was made by threatening British colonial possessions in the West Indies, but failed when the Franco-Spanish fleetcame unaware that it was de-defined, and using a distraction between the two forces and diverting resources from Napoleon's gold.

And under the command of Admiral Villeneuve, she was forced to retreat after the unsuccessful battle of Cape Finisterra on July 22, 1.. Eighty5.

The British navy then blocked Villeneuve in Cadiz, on the coast of Andalusia (southern Spain), until he left for Naples on October 19.

Finally, the combined squadron of the French navy was defeated in the decisive battle of Trafalgar on 21 October.

The commander of the British fleet, Admiral Horatio Nelson, died incombat, his body later served as everyone there as an offering and a dimensional passage was opened in the middle of the sea amid bodies in the oceans and a battle between him and a man, and a secular demon and several minor demons that came as remnants.

Napoleon would then see no other opportunity to challenge English might at sea, nor would he threaten another invasion of the British Isles.

He then turned his attention to the enemies on the continent, who at that time were mobilizing against him.

Strategic situation in Europe in 1. 805 before the Third Coalition War which he used as a distraction for betting with other demons and diverting Napoleon's resources.

On April1st. 805, Russia and the United Kingdom signed a treaty aimed at removing France from the Batava Republic (present-day Netherlands) and the Swiss Confederation.

Austria joined the alliance after the annexation of the city ofGenoa, between negotiations, by the French and the proclamation of Napoleon as King of Italy on 17 March 1.. Eighty5.

Sweden, which had already agreed to lend the region, unaware that a part of it was used to open portals, and that of Swedish Pomerania as a military base,all for British troops to attack France, joined the coalition on August 9, which he used to hide some gold.

The Austrians were the first to go on the offensive in the war by invading Bavaria with an army of70,000men under Karl Mack von Leiberich.

Napoleon then moved his army, which was stationed in Bologna, to confront theAustrians, unaware that he used it as an ambush.

In Ulm (September 25 – October 20) Napoleon besieged Leiberich's forces and forced his surrender, suffering very few casualties in theprocess.

And again using this to open portals and business agreements with demons and using this to direct from one dimension to another among the refugees of the Faeria war.

With the main Austrian army north of the Alps defeated, the French marched in Vienna.

Then, away from his supply lines that were not where they should be,Napoleon now had to face anAustro-Russian force commanded by Marshal Mikhail Kutuzov, who knew exactly where he would be.

And accompanied by the Russian emperor Alexander I himself.

On December 2, he crushed this troop on the outskirts of Moravia at the Battle of Austerlitz.

Even in smaller numbers, Bonaparte inflicted about 36. 000 casualties to the enemy (among dead, wounded and captured), suffering only 9. 000 out of his own troop that wasn't expected.

The surrender of the city of Ulm to the French, on October 1. 805, was a well-designed plan.

Defeated, Austria had no choice but to leave the Coalition and seek peace with France who were charged internally for aid.

On December 26, 1. 805 was signed the Treaty of Pressburg, which forced the Austrians to cede the region of Veneto to the Kingdom of Italy (ruled by Napoleon) and Tyrol to Bavaria..

And so again he used that specific place during that period in that region for negotiating portals and passing refugees during the Faeria war.

With Austria's departure from the war, a stalemate appeared.

Napoleon won several battles, but the full power of the Russian army had not been tested, with the bulk of his troops still on their territory.

And none of the betting demons believed Napoleon would lose, he became a laughing stock, and laughing at him, they bet high.

Bonaparte now had absolute command of France and had expanded his new empire by conquering Belgium, the Netherlands, Switzerland and much of western Germany and northern Italy.

His supporters claim that Napoleon intended to end his conquests there, but his hand was forced to keep fighting and gain new territories for thecountry.

And in order to ensure national security before countries that refused to accept his deeds,listening to his viewsõthat hewas reporting.

And even though for much of the disagreement and claims, at the end of the third coalition, the European powers were willing to accept Napoleon as he was,and he really began to doubt that this period of history could change.

And if he would lose, but he came to the conclusion that he was not in an alternate reality where Bonaparte would win, and why in none of them he won in the end

In 1. 806, both Russia and the United Kingdom were possibly eager to make peace and they could even agree to the terms presented and leave intact Napoleon's achievements,but that was not what happened.

Austria and Prussia, on the other hand, simply wanted to be leftalone, and they would pay for it if they were to give it a chance.

To establish a solid peace, then, it might even be easy.

But... Napoleon was not prepared to make concessions.

War of the Fourth Coalition (1. 806–1. 807) , Napoleon in Berlin (Meynier).

After defeating prussian forces in Jena, the French army marched in Berlin on October 27, 1806

A few months after the end of the Third Coalition against France, the War of the Fourth Coalition began (1. 806–1. 807) formed by the United Kingdom, Prussia, Russia, Saxony and Sweden to again fight Napoleon.

On July 1. 806, Bonaparte formed the Rhine Confederation that established an alliance between several small states,which would do anything to get rid of it..

And at thatis to donate land, and it was right in the heart of Germany, in the Rhineland region, and in the west of the country.

He amalgamated many small countries in a set of ducats and kingdoms to make the governance of countries in non-Prussian Germany easier.

Napoleon elevated the rulers of the two largest kingdoms of the Confederacy, Saxony and Bavaria, to king status.

On August 1. 806, the Prussian king, Frederick William III, convinced he decided to wage war against France, regardless of the help of the other powers, grace the vision of a betterfuture, he would be included and being one of the big fish that would receive part of the credit.

The Russian army, Prussia's main ally in particular, was too far away.

On October 8, Napoleon advanced with his troops to the east of the Rhine and over Prussia.

Napoleon personally defeated a Prussian army at the Battle of Jena (October 14,1009). 806) .

And while Marshal Louis Nicolas Davout also defeated them at the Battle of Auerstedt on the same day.

At its peak, about. 160. 000 French soldiers participated in the campaign against Prussia, using their mobility to defeat the enemy.

The Prussians were able to. mobilize up to 250. 000 soldiers, and they suffered 25. 000 casualties, with another 150.. 000 being taken prisoner.

At least 4. 000 artillery pieces and 100.. 000 muskets were captured,apart from what was not in the books, much of it misplaced and disappeared from the conflict.

In Jena, the combat was not so significant, not enough to tell the truth, only the space where he can use it, mas inAuerstädt the bulk of the Prussian army was destroyed.

So on October 27th,1st. 806, Napoleon marched in Berlin.

There he visited the tomb of Frederick the Great and ordered his marshals to remove theirhats when they entered the tomb to revere him,but he had gotten there before and took a good portion of his wealth, there would be nothing left.

In total,s he,, using a contingent of spies, and led them toward that location, before otherforces arrived, and before he was to find out that he anticipated and robbed each of the locations before him.

And with his informants opening his mouth and revealing what he already knew, looting the place and taking all the riches from there, and meanwhile, it took only 19 days for Napoleon to subdue Prussia and enter Berlin..

The turning point of the campaign was his victory in the battles of Jena and Auerstädt.

Saxony then decided to move away from the Prussians and, together with several German smaller states, allied themselves once and for all to France.

The attack of the Russian Imperial Guard against the French infantry at the Battle of Friedland on June 14,1. 807, was a great distraction to your plans.

In the next stage of the war, the French fought to force the Russians out ofPoland, leaving the way open to lead between one dimensional passage, the other each of the exiles and refugees between the plans to separate the battles of the dimensions of the Faeria.

Polish nationalists immediately rose in favor of France.

German soldiers also assisted Napoleon's troops, mainly in military sieges in the regions of Silesia and Pomerania, with assistance also from Dutch and Italiansoldiers, and he was in the midst of the conspiracies.

Napoleon then turned north to confront what was left of Russian troops and to capture the new capital of Prussia at Conisberga,and again he using this at the turn of the locomotion between the transport of refugees and sacrifices and bets between gods and deities, and even demons..

After a contested victory at Eylau (February 7–8,1009). 807), Bonaparte managed to force the surrender of the city of Danzigue after a short siege (May 24, 1. 807).

Another contested victory came at the Battle of Heilsberg (June 10,101. 807), where he forced the Russians to retreat again.

A more definitive victory came at the Battle of Friedland (June 14,1009). 807), where he managed to defeat the bulk of the Russian imperial army,and once again his bets were in check.

And between his plans and the sacrifices occasioned by the bloodshed, that made him know how to attract monsters and eat corpses.

After this defeat, Tsar Alexander I of Russia decided to seek peace with France and then signed the Treaties of Tilsit (7 July1). 807).

In Germany and Poland, napoleon's new satellite states, such as the Kingdom of Westphalia, the Duchy of Warsaw, and the Republic of Danzigue, wereestablished, and he used his influence between forces and machinations.

On September 1. 807, Marshal Guillaume Brune completed the occupation of Swedish Pomerania, allowing the Swedish army, however, to flee with all its ammunition..

And unaware of traps and ambushes along the way, some of them losing them to the obstacles of nature.

Unable to invade England due to its naval superiority, being delayed and even intercepted, Napoleon imposed the Continental Blockade, prohibiting the countries of the European continent from trading with the United Kingdom.

The British responded by launching a major naval offensive against France's weakest ally, Denmark.

Although reportedly neutral, the Danes were pressured by the French and Russians to supportNapoleon's fleet, and going on a entreated conspiracy.

London could not simply ignore the Danishthreat, famine and conflicts that arose from isolated to growing..

On November 1. 807, the British Royal Navy bombed the city of Copenhagen, and as it always seemed a domino effect, carnage actually attracted cannibalistic monsters and beasts, capturing the Danish fleet, ensuring the flow of English ships in the region.

Denmark did not fight in the war alongside France and now with the loss of its naval bases it became even more irrelevant in theconflict, which was aided by hunger.

Polish cavalry attacking during the Battle of Somosierra in Spain on 1. 808

At the Erfurt Congress (September–October1. 808), Napoleon and Alexander I agreed that Russia should force Sweden to join the Continental Blockade, disagreement and involuntary sacrifices which led to the Finnish War of 1. 808-1.809.

And the division of Swedish territory into two parts in the Gulf of Bosnia,and the use of embezzlement, destruction of military contingent, and even sacrifices of secret organizations.

The eastern part became the Grand Duchy of Finland, belonging to Russia.

In 1807, Napoleon strengthened his power base in Eastern Europe. Poland had always been divided by its three neighbors, but Bonaparte created the so-called Duchy of Warsaw, but this state became very dependent on France and each place vacated and people fleeing and being open to looting and isolated uprisings.

The Duchy incorporated territories that once belonged to Austria and Prussia.

Its population was 4.3 million and in 1. 814 sent 200. 000 men to fight alongside Napoleon, including 90. 000 who marched with him to Moscow (most did not return),killed in the midst of battles, sacrificed and few converted to werewolves.

The Russians strongly opposed the idea of a sovereign and independent Poland, and this was one of the reasons that led France to invade the Russian Empire in1. 812th.

And being attacked and each place serving as a passage between dimensional planes.

The Polish Duchy was dissolved in 1. 815, after the fall of Napoleon,and his assets were confiscated and several riches disappeared.

Poland would only return to an independent state in1. 918,paying for some help.

Napoleon's influence on Polish territory (as well as in other occupied and neighboring territories) was immense, including the implementation of the Napoleonic code, the abolition of servitude, and the introduction of bureaucracies that established the local middleclass, and various parts of places being used as passages and boycotts, as well as looting.

The Surrender of Madrid (Gros), 1. 808, Napoleon entered the Spanish capital near the height of the Peninsular War and can be used as a distraction between his ambushes.

And there were also peace negotiations, and he as mediator, and while they had invested, and wars in the dimensional kingdoms of Faeria, in the midst of peace agreements between the elven forces.

The Fifth Coalition (1. 809) began with an alliance between the United Kingdom and Austria against France, while the British instigated the Peninsular War with Portugal and Spain against french occupying troops.

Once again, the British became the main figure in the conflict, and being used for their contingency plans between negotiations and the end of the Faeria war.

And taking the biggest actions since the main theater of operations against Napoleon was initially at sea.

The UK Navy led a series of successful operations against the French in their overseas colonies.

On the ground, the Fifth Coalition war saw fewer military moves than the previous ones.

One of them was the Walcheren Expedition of1. 809, which involved a double effort of the UK army and navy between distractions, and between ambushes to distract French forces in the East.

And alleviate the situation of the Austrians and their own concerns by receiving contributions from governments for their visions of the future.

This operation ended in disaster for the other human government and acting as planned and when the commander, John Pitt, failed to capture his goal..

And the French naval base in Antwerp,he used it to his advantage amid thepassages and bodies used to attract more demons.

During much of the war, British military operations on the ground (with the exception of the Iberian Peninsula) became only isolated actions carried out by the RoyalNavy.

And with that confiscating what would be sunken and surrupiadas navigations under his eyes.

And that he dominated the seas after defeating much of the naval opposition by France and its allies, blocking its ports and naval bases and other coastal fortifications,actually using sea monsters to sink navigations and blaming its human opponents.

These isolated actions aimed to disrupt French naval (civilian and military) traffic, disrupting its lines of communication and supplies with increasing interference to which he knew was that the instability of the dimensions.

And the emergence of portals interfered in the environment by releasing magnetic waves and altering frequency, and around and radio interference and instability, and with the energy waves released by magic, both demonic anddimensional.

When coalition countries tried to launch expeditions near the coast, the British navy helped them by sea or landed troops and supplies forthem, but were hindered.

And causing them to be delayed by the sea beasts, demons that slowed him down with it making the mare unstable.

Declaration of war made by King John to Napoleon Bonaparte and all his vassals, 1. 808th.

The economic war continued with the Continental Blockade imposed by France against the United Kingdom, banning trade in Europe with the BritishIsles, and charging those who tried as middlemen.

Due to the lack of military supplies and poor organization in the territories controlled by France, and the hunger and diseases that spread through the battlefield, many died.

And many loopholes were found in the blockade and many leaders in nations dominated by Napoleon,and they tolerated and even encouraged the smuggler trade with the English..

And he can sell protection, cover and help them get through, while he solved his own problems and dimensional negotiations.

In terms of economic damage to Britain, the blockade was mostly inefficient,and he took advantage of it amid his negotiations and his business.

In fact, implementing it was more expensive for France. Thus, Napoleon quickly realized that countries like Spain, Portugal and Russia openly disregarded their blockade and invading them would be the onlyoption, unaware that it was used to do their business.

These turned out to be wrong tactical decisions, because the cost of occupying Spanishterritory.

And the offensive against the Russian Empire were astronomical and compromised a high number of French and Allied lives, which accelerated the defeat of Napoleon.

Both sides have launched costly military campaigns to force their blockades.

The British fought a conflict against the United States in the Anglo-American War (1. 812–1. 815) .

And while the French fought the Peninsular War (1808–1814) to keep Spain under control and prevent trade in the Iberian Peninsula with England,to noavail and good for the middlemen.

The Iberian conflict began when Napoleon invaded Portugal as they refused to take part in the Continental Blockade and continued to trade with the United Kingdom.

When the Spanish government failed to maintain the continental system, the tenuous alliance between France and Spain ended upending, it gained tons of gold in illegal trade, establishing negotiations and creating other secret organizations.

French troops advanced and took large portions of the country, including the capital Madrid, and installed a new king in power, Napoleon's own brother, José Bonaparte,and as he said, each body and each site was used for a distinct purpose.

This led to the revolt of the local population and a wave of nationalism took over thenation, deaths, hunger and bodies to become zombies, vampires and sacrifices.

The British intervened, supporting the Spanish guerrilla movement against the Frenchoccupation, and he can use this to his advantage.

And with movement, middlemen, occupying places that was previously inhabiting now a point where there were portals and sacrifices in openings of portals.

Austria, which was at peace with France, took advantage of the fact that the French were turning their attention to Spain, decided to claim their lost territory in Germany after their defeat in Austerlitz (during the third coalitionwar).

And not before they arrived after looting and revolts, when he used it to sus interdimensional negotiations and him as a mediator of forces.

The Austrian Empire was able to advance well initially, as Marshal Louis Berthier's troops were scattered across the eastern front. Napoleon left about 170. 000men.

And all under Berthier's command to defend all of Eastern Europe,and its unifications.

And with isolated revolts control of supernatural forces lycanthropes fleeing with the troops and the negotiations between the territories that were affected by the attacks.

And the process in which troops and inhabitants advanced in mystical territories.

After seeing his army suffer several defeats in Spain, Napoleon decided to personally take over the situation and led the counteroffensive, achieving somesuccess, not much and his impending defeat.

He resumed Madrid, defeated the bulk of the Spanish rebel army and forced the withdrawal of the British from the Iberian Peninsula (Battle of A Coruña, January 16,1. 809).

But when Bonaparte left, a guerrilla campaign against the French occupation resumed on a large scale, ending in thousands ofdead, and as always there was demonic interference, men-eating beasts emerged on battlefields.

And with that forcing Napoleon to leave behind a large troop (soldiers who would be useful on other fronts).

Meanwhile, the Austrian attack on theeast L, and he forced Napoleon to look away from British forces due to his need to depart to face Austria in the heart of Germany.

The British then sent Sir Arthur Wellesley with a new army to Spain, ensuring that the fighting in the region did notstop, and he could use this to create more distractions and negotiations between mystical forces.

The war on the Iberian Peninsula was disastrous for France. While Napoleon commanded the troops personally, the fight was well-when he left Spain- was another issue betweennegotiations.

And the situation has gone back and the death toll has multiplied,and he can use that for his dimensional business.

Bonaparte underestimated the amount of troops that would be needed to keep that country under controlwas not enough, but for him it would be satisfactory.

In the end, the Spanish territory became a dead end, draining money, resources and soldiers from France, and stage of emergence of beasts and dimensional beasts beyond clear of open scenery for the passages of refugees of various magical plans at war.

Once definitively removed from the throne of France, Napoleon would have said: "That ill-fated war destroyed me... , and if he did not realize several creatures were being manipulated from the beginning, he won several contracts, and favors between forces, as well as allies between various planes.

All the circumstances of mydisasters areunthings by that fatal knot." U

Meanwhile, the Austrians advanced on the Duchy of Warsaw (present-day Poland), but were eventually defeated at the Battle of Raszyn on April 19,100. Eighty9.

The Polish army, allied with the French, then took back western Galicia, after gaining moresuccesses, and moving on to the planned.

Back from the campaign in Spain, Napoleon then took control of the troops in the east Land took his army to launch a counteroffensive to the Austrian Empire.

After some low-intensity battles, the Austrians begin to retreat, abandoning Bavaria.

Bonaparte then launched himself overAustria, and it was one of his collapses.

Trying to quickly cross the Danube River he faced the Austrians at the Battle of Aspern-Essling (May 22,1009). 809).

The French did not achieve their goals and both sides suffered heavycasualties, but he achieved what he wanted only by using his knowledge in history.

But the Austrian commander, Archduke Charles, did not take advantage of the favorable scenario and allowed Napoleon to regroup.

In July, the French imperial army marched in Vienna again. Napoleon then inflicted a great defeat on the Austrians at the Battle of Wagram in early July1. 809,and he can use that.

It was in this battle that French Marshal Carlos Bernadotte was deprived of his command when he retreated, contrary to Napoleon's orders.

A while later, Bernadotte accepted the offer to become the crown prince of Sweden.

He would later become one of the Swedes' biggest supporters to turn againstthe French, and with Cardinal Luna stirring the ropes behind the scenes.

The Fifth Coalition War ended with the signing of the Treaty of Schönbrunn (14 October1). 809).

In the east L,only rebels, led by Andreas Hofer in the German region of Tyrol, continued to fight the Franco-Bavarian armies until November 1.. Eighty9.

Meanwhile, the guerrillas in the Iberian Peninsulacontinued, and he was making a lot of money.

In 1. 811, the French Empire of Napoleon reached the height of its territorial extension, and he evolved hisgames, Zariel, negotiated the souls of all who died in the war.

And with each of the bettors, and they would be hers, using this to win souls in a game purchased using knowledge by time.

In the east L,Austria and Prussia, tired of fighting, had to make peace with Bonaparte again.

In theeast, British and Portuguese remained restricted in an area around Lisbon (behind the impregnable lines of Torres Vedras) and resisting the Siege of Cádiz..

And he received visits from several infernal lords in exchange for exchanged favors.

In Spain, the situation had not yet calmed down, with the rebels battling French troops throughout the territory.

To try to settle the peace, Napoleon married Maria Luisa, an Austrian archduchess and daughter of the monarch Francis I.

Bonaparte hoped to establish a good alliance with Austria, while holding his own position as emperor by generating a son and heir (something his first wife, Josephine, failed to do),he can use his wish to his advantage.

In addition to the French Empire, Napoleon controlled the Swiss Confederation, the Rhine Confederation, the Duchy of Warsaw and the Kingdom of Italy. Other territories allied to France were:

And the Kingdom of Spain (ruled by José Bonaparte, Napoleon's older brother)

And the Kingdom of Westphalia (ruled by Jerome Bonaparte, napoleon's younger brother)

And the Kingdom of Naples (ruled by Joaquim Murat, husband of Napoleon's sister, Carolina)

And the Principality of Luca and Piombino (ruled by Elisa Bonaparte, Napoleon's sister, and her husband Félix Baciocchi);

The events in Europe during the Napoleonic Wars influenced military conflicts helped in their betting, their dealings with the dimensional gods.

And each of the events that took place outside the continent, as in the Americas and elsewhere around the world,and served to win bets andnegotiations, between exchanging favors among refugees who were not poor...

At the same time as the War of the Sixth Coalition took place, although technically not considered part of the Napoleonic Wars, the War of 1 also tookplace. 812, with the United States declaring war on Britain.

One of the main causes of the conflict between these nations was the constant British interference in American naval affairs, with vessels from the UnitedStates.

And this can be used when he has gained favors and alliances among emperors, conquerors and being the best mediator in the history of the kingdoms of Beech.

And being attacked by the English and their captured sailors being enlisted to force in the British Royal Navy,and each site served tosubdue and defeat every demon in their lies games.

And he himself was a great liar using wars and his predictions and lying about it, not correcting any of them of his supposed power to see the future.

The French also interfered (at one point the Americans considered declaring war on France for it).

This war ended in a military standoff and there were no territorialchanges, which could not be grossly undone and could not be used to their advantage.

Peace between the United Kingdom and the United States was formally agreed in the Treaty of Ghent of 1. Eight-one5.

By that time, Napoleon was already in his first exile on Elba.

The greatest effect of war of 1. 812 in the context of the conflicts in Europe at the time was that the Americans managed to distract the English navy.

And it was enough to give the French a small advantage,and the emergence and dimensional instability.

And due to the high degree of carnage the entry of demonic monsters and beasts eating men and infesting battlefields and spreading through cities where human people ran for their lives.

The purchase of Louisiana in 1. 803, in turn, was peaceful with Napoleon giving up on the idea of building a colonial empire in the Americas.

He then took Louisiana from the Spaniards and sold the land to the Americans for $15 million, including $11 million ingold, and he can use his influence to confiscate land and buy from the dead.

With the abdication of Reis Carlos IV and Ferdinand VII and the installation of José Bonaparte as the new king of Spain by Napoleon, civil wars and revolutions in the Americas eventually took place..

And the consolidation of Veronika's power and influence that also consolidated his power within the lycanthropes and the Eldarians among vampires.

Between 1. 808 and 1. 833, the Spanish colonies on the Latin American continent began, one after the other, to separate from the Spanish Empire.

Weakened by internal issues, Spain could not resist for long and being manipulated and controlled by puppet strings.

The Battle of Borodino, painted by Louis Lejeune,and he took an original...

The battle was one of the largest and bloodiest of the Napoleonic Wars and he used it as a bargaining coin between supernatural forces.

The Treaty of Tilsit of 1. 807 resulted in the Anglo-Russian War (1. 807–1. 812) , and the unification of mystical forces.

The Emperor of Russia, Alexander I, declared war on the United Kingdom after an English attack on Denmark on September1. Eighty7.

The British supported the Swedish fleet during the Finnish War and achieved victories against the Russians in the Gulf of Finland on July1. 808, and again on August 1. Eighty9.

However, the success of the Russian army on the ground forced Sweden to sign the peace in 1. 809, and with France in 1. 810, then joining the Continental Blockade against Britain.

Still, after 1. 810, relations between the French and the Russians began to deteriorate.

On April1st. 812, the United Kingdom, Russia and Sweden signed a secret pact against Napoleon.

One of the central issues in the tenuous peace that followed the Tilsit treaty was the Polishquestion, which had many mystical beings affected by the presence of demons and beasts on battlefields.

Napoleon and Alexander I differed on how the country should be, becoming a semi-independent nation under the control of both.

And he made a new step and at that moment he had one more goal committed to taming the beasts of wars, where he can always train and relocate them after feeding using the bodies of the dead soldiers.

As author Charles Esdaile noted, "there was the implicit idea that a Russian Poland would, of course, be a war against Napoleon",and he put in his mind in their tatters.

And that even though they were extremely suspicious and paranoid they didn't seem to see a real conspiracy.

Historian Paul Schroeder says that the Polish issue was "the biggest cause" of Napoleon's war against Russia, but he adds stating that the fact of the Russian government.

And with that to go on to refuse to join the Continental Blockade was also an important factor,and each of the demons were amazed and fascinated by their supposed machinations and manipulations.

In 1. 812, at the height of his power and influence in Europe, Napoleon invaded Russia with his Grand Armée (the imperial army), and he took credit for his influence that did not exist, and supported by thousands of soldiers from satellite and allied states.

Its invasion force consisted of almost. 650. 000 men (including 270. 000 French and the rest being from nations subservient to the Empire, such as Germans, Poles and Italians).

The Napoleonic armies crossed the Neman River on June 24,1. Eight-one and 812.

Russia then proclaimed the "Great Patriotic War" to resist foreign invasion.

Napoleon stated that the central motive of the war was forPoland, somehow not seeing that what he did was his own ego, not demonic machinations, and that was not what supernatural beings, and they thought and were amazed, and again he did not correct or contest them.

Thus, the Poles, in support, provided 100. 000 men to Bonaparte.

Despite Polish expectations, Napoleon made no concessions to Poland because he wanted to use that territory for future negotiations with Russia.

Napoleon's Great Armée advanced through Russia, facing little resistance and fighting battles of small intensity.

The first major confrontation, the Battle of Smolensk, took place between August 16 and 18, resulting in a contested French victory.

During this period, Marshal Nicolas Oudinot was detained at the Battle of Polotsk by a Russian troop commanded by General Peter Wittgenstein.

This prevented the French from reaching St. Petersburg.

The main column of the French army, led by Napoleon, marched to Moscow.

The Russians implemented devastated ground tactics, pestering the Great Armée with the Cossack light cavalry.

The French army was unable to adapt to the new adverse scenario.

Thus, in the first few weeks, the French began to suffer heavy casualties, death, war, plague that they thought was supernatural, more hunger, and demons that appeared automatically in each place.

And after several dead falling into a war camp, and they didn't know it was the effect of wars, but they didn't.

At the same time, the Russian army retreated for at least three months.

And because it was coincidentally and strategically located whenever thousands died and they appeared right there, they joined the multiplication.

And each of the lords thought that it was he who summoned them and fearing for these dimensional beasts made a meeting, the fear of the primordial beasts warning him about their appearances and warning him not to continue...

The withdrawal tactic was led by Marshal Michael Andreas Barclay of Tolly and Prince Mikhail Kutuzov, made commander-in-chief by Tsar Alexander I.

The policy of avoiding fighting and destroying the terrain was interrupted by smallbattles, which thus arose the primordial beasts, and he could not ignore such a beast.

And nothing could do, not at all, nothing to avoid, so he refused the request and continued to tame them

However, some high-intensity clashes took place, such as the Battle of Borodino on September 7,100. Eight-one and 812.

The fight took place in the vicinity of Moscow and was one of the bloodiest of theWars, and this caused the demonic beast of the seven hellish circles to emerge a beast of ragnarok and he remembered ancient texts of how to tame.

And he advised by Zariel were the lullabies were the secret to keep him calm, besides naming, was the secret imposing his obedience.

Napoleonic, involving 250. 000 men and resulting in 70. 000 casualties. His result was, in the general picture, undecided, but gave Napoleon a slight advantage.

Bonaparte ended up controlling the region, but did not destroy the Russian army or capture its leaders.

Far from France, Napoleon was forced to stretch his supply lines and he had no way to receive reinforcements, causing every loss to be felt.

Russia, on the other hand, with a huge population, could quickly reset its losses.

Napoleon entered Moscow on September 14,1. 812, after a further withdrawal by the Russian army.

The population of Moscow had already, for the most part, followed the government and abandoned the city.

Then the city's governor, Fyodor Rostopchin, ordered Moscow burned.

Alexander I refused to capitulate and any peace proposal made by the French was refused.

In October, with no clear possibility of a victory, Napoleon began the disastrous withdrawal of his army from Russia.

Napoleon withdrawing from Russia, painted by Adolph Northen

At the Battle of Maloyaroslavets on October1. 812, the French tried to reach the town of Kaluga, where they could find food and other supplies.

But the Russian army has blocked its path.

Napoleon was forced to withdraw by the same route that took him to Moscow, going through the destroyed areas on the roads near Smolensk.

In the following weeks, Napoleon's Great Armée was caught in the middle of the Russian winter, suffering from, in addition to the cold, the lack of supplies and the constant guerrilla actions of the Russian militias.

When what was left of Napoleon's army crossed the Berezina River on November1. 812, only 27. 000 returned in good order, with another 380.. 000 being killed or reported missing, plus another 100.. 000 captured.

Bonaparte went straight to Paris to prepare his defense against the Russians and the campaign formally ended on December 14, when the last French soldiers returned from Russia.

The Russians also suffered, losing 210.. 000 men, but they could reset these casualties quickly, something the French couldn't,and he could use that as

France was apparently exhausted after the failed invasion of Russia, with Napoleon losing more than half of his army.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Prussia, Sweden, Austria and several German states decided to restart hostilities and declare war on France.

The French emperor said he would build a new army as large as the one he had taken to Russia.

Bonaparte quickly recruited between 30. 000 and 130. 000 men from eastern nations who were still loyal to him.

Conscriptions also began in France and after a few months he already had 400. 000 soldiers (most with little combat experience).

The French eventually made advances in Eastern Europe, inflicting on the Allies40. 000 casualties in the battles of Lützen (May 2, 1. 813) and Bautzen (May 20–21, 1.. 813).

These battles involved more than. 250. 000 soldiers, making this one of the greatest stages of wars.

The Austrian Foreign Minister Klemens von Metternich proposed on November1. 813, a peace offering to France.

Napoleon would be allowed to retain the title of emperor, but the country would have to restore its "natural borders", and the portals that were closed, using the last sacrifices, were the last fighters killed...

And giving up his possessions in Italy, Germany and Holland,and he won them every possession heconquered.

Napoleon still had hopes of winning the war and rejected the termspresented, and each demon almost had an attack with respect to the stakes.

In 1. 814, however, the French were retreating on all fronts.

Coalition allies were now advancing towards northern France and threatened to flank the city of Paris (the capital of the empire).

Napoleon would have then accepted Metternich's proposals for peace, but it was too late and theallies, and rejected any agreement to cease hostilities..

And whatever didn't involve their abdication,and that was the least they wanted.

The Battle of Lypsia involved more. than 600. 000 soldiers of various nationalities, making this the biggest battle in Europe until The First World War, at the beginning of the 10th century...X...

As said and be, Zariel consolidated his power within the away world and power was maintained in secret organizations.

Meanwhile, in the Peninsular War, Arthur Wellesley again launched the Anglo-Portuguese armies on offensives throughSpain.

And after the new year of 1.. 812, surrounding and capturing the fortified cities of Rodrigo and Badajoz,and managing after a while to consolidate the old forces into alliances..

And consolidating business and dimensional trade, and becoming the first mediator between the forces of Faerias and its dimensions.

In July, a French troop was defeated in the important Battle of Salamanca and the end of the war of the Faerica dimension and the consolidation of peace between the dimensions.

As the French tried to regroup, the Allies entered Madrid and then advanced on the city of Burgos, before having to retreat back toPortugal.

And after the French threatened a major counterattack,and closed the lastportals.

As a consequence of the campaign in Salamanca, France had to end its long siege of Cádiz and retreat from the provinces of Andalusia and Asturias.

In a strategic move, Wellesley planned to move its main supply base from Lisbon to the city of Santander.

Anglo-Portuguese troops were supported by Spanish rebels who in turn were financed by hidden forces,then advanced through northern Spain and took the strategic municipality of Burgos.

On June 21, at the Battle of Victoria, English, Portuguese and Spanish troops defeated José Bonaparte's forces, ending French power in Spain forgood, and he had taken Bonaparte's riches into a secretly orchestrated loot.

The French then retreated out of virtually the entire Iberian Peninsula, going beyond the Pyreneesregion, and the last bodies were using their power in a last demonic banishment.

The belligerents then declared an armistice on June4, 1. 813 (which continued until August 13) aided by ancient contingents of werewolves and vampires, where both sides.

And he had counseled them and used the period to recover their losses and reorganize,and some wounded wereconverted.

In the meantime, Austria has pledged to join the Coalition against France in itsentirety.

And even with the daughter of Emperor Francis I being napoleon's wife,in his scheme of opportunity to use each of the situations.

And all to your advantage and grow in the concept of every demon lord.

The Austrians mobilized two great armies, adding 300. 000 men to coalition forces in Germany,amid great carnage destroying the last remnants of life.

And that's when he was putting his status on another level.

In total, the Allies mobilized. 800. 000 soldiers in the German theater of operations.

The Battle of Hanau (October 30–31,1. 813) was fought between an Austro-Bavarian force and French soldiers

Napoleon gathered the imperial troops, even if he was warned that it would not work.

And recruiting soldiers from all regions subordinate to him, reaching 650,000 men, but only 250,000 were under his direct control, with another 120,000 led by Nicolas Charles Oudinot and 30,000 with Louis Davout.

Most of his non-French troops came from the German states of the Rhine Confederation, especially Saxony and Bavaria.

In addition, to the south, in Italy, there was Joaquim Murat in charge of the armies of Naples and Eugenio de Beauharnais, king of Italy, who commanded over 100,000men, and all of them were allies,, and in their contingents were several supernatural supports.

In Spain there were 150,000 to 200,000 fatigued French troops, who retreated from fighting in the Iberian Peninsula and with 100,000 English, Spanish and Portuguese troops on their tail.

Overall, allied forces had more than twice as many troops as the French.

After the German states sendo were advised by a spy to defect, Napoleon, his numerical disadvantage was more than 4 to 1.

After the end of the short armistice of June-August 1. 813, Napoleon resumed the initiative and went on the offensive, defeating a Russian, Austrian and Prussian troops at the Battle of Dresden (August 1).. 813).

Victory was important, with the French winning a fight against a numerically superior enemy and suffering few casualties in the process.

However, the second part of the offensive, which was in the hands of his marshals, ended up failing and so Bonaparte could not capitalise on this victory.

Napoleon retreated beyond the Elbe River and positioned himself around the city of Lypsia in eastern Germany to protect his main supply route.

Coalition forces converged on him, with Prussian troops coming from Wartenburg, and the Russians and Austrians coming fromDresden.

And that it had been reconquered after the Allied victory over Napoleon's generals at the Battle of Kulm, as well as reinforcements from the north consisting mostly of Swedish military.

In the subsequent Battle of the Nations, fought in northern Saxony (between 16 and 19 October11. 813), 191. 000 French soldiers fought over 430.. 000 Coalition soldiers.

The fighting was violent, with nearly 100,000 men perishing (adding up the casualties on both sides),and that would be more than enough for the largest of all hellish beasts.

And amazingly, each of the lords feared those moments, they were afraid of Zariel's supposed power of control.

The French were eventually overcome by the absurd number of Allied troops and Napoleon was forced to retreat to the Franco-German border.

And he didn't expect an ambush much less any way d loses, unaware that they would be being the betting center of an opportunist.

A series of medium and small intensity battles were fought (including the Battle of Arcis-sur-Aube, fought on French soil), but the numerical disadvantage was too great and Napoleon failed to mount a cohesached defense.

After their defeat in Lypsia, the German states of the Rhine Confederation (formerly their allies) turned against France and began to support the Coalition.

Their last significant ally was the Kingdom of Denmark and Norway, but these were isolated and were delayed, and preferred to make peace with the other European powers..

And being visited by the seer of disaster his ruling and his advisors, and realizing that they would supposedly be massacred and would have many losses, and establishing the Treaty of Kiel of January 1. Eight-one.

At the end of March 1. 814, after a short battle, Coalition troops marched on Paris.

Before that, Napoleon waged, in northeastern France, the so-called Six-Day Campaign, where he desperately tried to stop the Allied advance on the capital of his empire.

And he got admiration from each of the mystical forces, and all with his control over every beast of war and demonic beasts, and who supposedly appeared summoned always at the end of each battle.

Although he won some strategic victories, he failed to fulfill his ultimate goal of savingParis, and each of the demons was amazed at his degree of vidence.

At that time, he was. at least 70. 000 men, against more than 500.. 000 Coalition soldiers who invaded France from the Eastwould besacrifices enough for an army of war beasts and demonic at the same time.

In the meantime, by the Treaty of Chaumont (9 March1. 814), the European powers of the Coalition pledged to keep fighting until Napoleon was totally defeated.

Even with the impending defeat, the fall of Paris and the collapse of his army, Napoleon was determined to keep fighting.

He continued to call on the French people to fight and called his troops and conscripts to come forward, but the return was little.

His marshals also had no intention of going on with the war, acknowledging that the situation had reached a point of no return.

Finally, on April 6, 1. 814, Napoleon abdicated the throne.

However, there were still small-intensity fighting taking place in Italy, Spain and the Netherlands during the spring of that year.

The Allied powers of the Coalition decided to exile Napoleon on the island of Elba, granting him sovereignty over theplace, but under maritime surveillance of the English squadron..

And being controlled by sea beasts that sank the vessels and patrolled the Mediterranean region,and he at the end of the last cycle of dimensional instability.

And when closing the portals that opened so much was the influence of blood and suffering.

And he left each of the dimensional beasts in possessions of each of his allies and borrowed for a period of 1,000 years upon his return.

It was also decided to restore the Bourbons to the French throne, placing louis xviii inpower, and he divided each of the organizations and the territory of each wolf.

And each of the races of lycanthropy and together with the vampiric clans and also each sect and sovereigns of each of the dimensional potentials.

Everything was formalised by the signing of the Treaty of Fontainebleau on 11 April11. 814, and at the same time that he as mediator were made treated.

And in this period at the same time formalizing alliances, between dimensional kingdoms, and a peace treaty between each magical dimension, and the infernal dimensions.

Representatives of the major European powers then met at the Congress in Vienna and began working on the process of rebuildingEurope's political map, and the last portals closed in areas affected by dimensional shocks.

Napoleon returning to France on February 1. 815, being acclaimed by his troops

At the end of the Sixth Coalition War peace came to Europe again, but not for long or in the desiredway, and he can use this to conquer and make a cohesing plan of passage.

The powers that once fought together against Napoleon began to beat the hand in the Vienna Congress about the new map of the continent.

In France, the new government of Louis XVIII became increasingly unpopular.

Realizing the situation now more favorable, Napoleon Bonaparte planned his escape from the Island of Elba, which was only two or three days by the sea of the French coast, without realizing that they knew something, but not how.

With small boats and accompanied by a small detachment of members of his Imperial Guard.

And he landed at Golf-Juan on the Blue Coast of France on February 28, 1.. Eight-one5.

French royal troops were sent to intercepthim, but these changed sides upon seeing him and marched with Bonaparte to Paris.

The news that Napoleon had returned to power in France on February 1. 815, swept Europe and soon a new Anti-Bonapartista Coalition , and the seventh.

And this was formed, composed of the United Kingdom, Russia, Prussia, Sweden, Switzerland, Austria, the Netherlands and several small German states.

Napoleon's restoration was short (a period known as the Government of one hundred days).

The European powers quickly assembled a gigantic army of over 700. 000 men initially, with more reinforcements on the way,and being manipulated and particularly orchestrated in layers.

The French emperor managed to gather only 280. 000 soldiers.

He tried to summon a mass conscription, but was not very successfuldue to another mass conspiracy by an opportunist.

Veterans were also called back into service.

Even so, the numerical disadvantage was too great.

The Coalition intended to unite its troops and march together with overwhelming power and outnumber the French with their large numbers.

The Battle of Waterloo in1. 815, was what he managed to manipulate and not manipulating at the same time.

Napoleon knew his chances of victory were slim if he faced the United Coalition armies head-on.

He preferred to take them separately and defeat them one by one, before they could combine their forces.

Bonaparte took 124.. 000 men of the Northern Army and attacked the Allied troops stationed in Belgium.

He intended to invest in the English troops and separate them from the Prussians, rendering their armiesuseless, but did not expect what would follow.

His initial attack caught his enemies by surprise, forcing the retreat of Anglo-Dutch troops.

The Prussians had been more cautious, concentrating much of their armies around Ligny (in namur provinces). s

They then fought to try to stop or at least delay the French advance, with the aim of giving the other Allied troops time to regroup.

On June 16, 1. 815, Prussians and French faced off at the Battle of Ligny, won by Napoleon.

On the same day, the left wing of the imperial army of France, commanded by Marshal MichelNey.

And he was successful in halting the advance of the Duke of Wellington, commander of the English troops, who intended to join Marshal Blücher and the Prussians.

The British, supported by the Dutch and Germans, financing the war, and influenced by visions of the future, ended up not resisting the French advance at the Battle of Quatre Bras.

And Ney failed to cut wellington's withdrawal, but they were forced to retreat, along with the Prussians.

The English set up a new defensive position, in the middle of an escarpment, on high ground, a few miles from the villages of Waterloo in Belgium.

Napoleon then took his troops to the heart of Belgium, gathering his men with Ney's, to pursue Wellington's British army.

At the same time he ordered Marshal Emmanuel de Grouchy to take the right wing of thearmy, and then to detain the Prussians while they were regrouping.

After a series of miscalculations, both Grouchy and Napoleon failed to realize that the Prussians had already managed to reorganizethemselves.

And they were already regrouping near the village of Wavre, closer to Wellington than anticipated.

The success of the Prussia armies in rapidly regrouping was Napoleon's failure to fail to break his retreat. Grouchy also failed to pursue them properly.

Thus, while three bodies of the Prussian army marched towards Waterloo to support the British and their allies, the other half of the Prussiantroops.

And that managed to hold for a time the French forces of Marshal Grouchy before retreating (battle of Wavre, June 18-19, 1. 815).

And the plan was to delay as much as possible so that he could continue with his schemes.

In the end, the 17. 000 Prussians (commanded by General Johann von Thielmann) kept occupied 33. 000French.

And it was long enough for these not to arrive in time at Waterloo to play an important role.

Napoleon might have been successful if these men had arrived earlier and strengthened theirlines, but he continued to be delayed.

The French avoided for a time advancing against the British positions at Waterloo, but on June 18, 1. 815 was begun the decisive battle of the War of the Seventh Coalition, they prepared inadvance.

The French imperial troopsattacked, and it was early in the morning, advancing slowly through the bad terrain (it had rained in the region all night before),which magically asking for favors, since there was a remnant of rain.

In the late afternoon, although they had made some progress, the French failed to drive Wellington's forces out of the high regions of Waterloo.

When prussian reinforcements arrived and attacked the French right flank, it was clear then that Napoleon's strategy went wrong.

The French had to retreat into disarray.

Now united, Coalition troops have launched themselves upon France.

Bonaparte knew that this time, the blow delivered had beenfatal, and he was thrown in the midst of thorns.

Marshal Grouchy managed to retreat in an organized manner and led. his soldiers to Paris, where also Marshal Davout.

And he had gathered 117.. 000 soldiers ready to face the 116.. 000 men under blücher and wellington.

Davout was eventually defeated at the Battle of Issy (in the Isle of France region) and then decided to negotiate his surrender with the leadership of coalition troops.

Three days after the failure at Waterloo, Napoleon arrived in Paris.

He still had hopes of being able to mount a new defense and hold on topower, but it was no use in any vain hope.

However, the National Assembly, and even the French population in general, no longer favored it.

Without political support, Napoleon was forced to abdicate the throne a second time on June 22,100. Eight-one5.

On July 15, he surrendered to the British at Rochefort.

To avoid making the same mistakes as the previous year, the Allies this time exiled Bonaparte on the island of St. Helena, thousands of miles away fromEurope, and it was where there was a hidden part of a portal he used.

The former French emperor would remain there, lonely, until his death on May5, 1. Eight-two-one.

In France, the Bourbons were again restored to the throne.

The regional powers then began the so-called "Concert of Europe", to restore the balance of power on the continent and ensure the old order.

Meanwhile, in Italy, Joachim Murat, Napoleon's marshal and ally, was allowed to retain the title of king of Naples.

Realizing, however, that his position was precarious he set out to fight for his throne in the so-called Neapolitan War (March–May1. 815). Murat.

And each of their demonic allies were astonished to such an extent that they would never think of showing their claws and swore to appear if they were called.

And he hoped to win the support of Italian nationalists who feared increased habsburg influence on the Italian peninsula.

Murat then made the Rimini Proclamation by urging the Italian people to war.

However, he gained little popular support and his army was crushed by the Austrians at the Battle of Tolentino (May 2–3,100). 815), forcing Murat to flee,and he can use this for oneofthe last beasts of that period being controlled and using the lullaby.

The Italian branch of the House of Bourbon was reattached to the throne of Naples, with the accession of Ferdinand I on 20 May1. Eight-one5.

Murat still made another attempt to regain his power, but his possible allies influenced him, soon he was arrested and executed in October of the same year.

This was the last major confrontation instigated by Napoleon's direct legacy in Europe.

Napoleon Bonaparte, emperor of the French, in 1. 807

The Napoleonic Wars brought radical changes to Europe, but reactionary forces returned to power on the continent and attempted to reverse the legacy of the French Revolution and Napoleon's reign.

In a few years, the French emperor managed to bring almost all of Western Europe to his control.

However, the constant wars of almost two decades against France by the continent's greatest powers ended up putting the country on the ground.

By the end of the conflicts, France had already lost much of its power and influence in continentalEurope, a good part of land and also a portion of humans and property.

The United Kingdom, on the other hand, emerged as the continent's main and unquestionable greatest force, with its navy reaching naval supremacy across the globe until the mid-20thcentury.

And after that it would change focus, and it was just him staying in focus and not messing with the team that's winning.

For many European countries, being subdued by France meant access to various liberal policies that gained notoriety during the FrenchRevolution.

And it was like inclusive democracy, access to due process in the courts, abolition of servitude, reduction of the power of the Catholic Church and demand changes of monarchies to a more constitutional and democratic face.

The outcry of the emerging middle class, which grew through trade and industry, made it difficult for the ruling classes to restore the absolutistmonarchies.

And he just followed the opportunities by creating industrial companies and testing.

And the metallurgical he built and employing leaving in his hands

Thus, many nations conquered by Napoleon had to maintain various reforms imposed on them.

Institutional legacies persist to this day as the legal systems of civil codes, based on the so-called Napoleonic Code.

During the Napoleonic period, the feeling of nationalism, a relatively new movement, became more significant across the continent.

This would shape the future of Europe for the next century.

This feeling wiped out some countries and caused others to emerge, drastically redesigning the European political map in the century after the Napoleonic era.

Governments of fiefdoms and aristocracy have been replaced by national ideologies based on common cultures and origins.

More importantly, the kingdom of Bonaparte over Europe planted the seeds for the foundations of the nation-states of Germany and Italy, consolidating the national identity of thepeoples, and that he can use this to further root his influence within each center of power.

And kingdoms and principalities that formed these countries, facilitating their unification.

At the end of the wars, Denmark had to cede Norway to Sweden, but like theNorwegians, and they had signed their own constitution on 17 May 1.. 814, the Swedes had to fight for the right to have Norway,and he was always consulted amid his predictions.

The result of Sweden's union with Norway gave the Norwegians more independence than when they were under Danish yoke.

Norway would become a completely independent nation in1. Nine-nine and a man.

Another country created was the United Kingdom of the Netherlands, made for the purpose of being a buffer state against the pretensions of France, and it once again with last moments of wisdom before a change.

This nation was dissolved in two when Belgium became independent in1. Eight-three0.

The Napoleonic wars also influenced events in Latin America, in the colonies of Spain and Portugal.

The conflict weakened Spanish military authority and power, especially after his navy was destroyed at the battle of Trafalgar,which benefited him in that period amid the conquests and games of influence.

Several uprisings took place in Spanish America as a consequence of the political deterioration in themetropolis, and he can use this to raise land.

In Portuguese America, Brazil used this as interdimensional migrations, and experienced for the first time greater political autonomy..

And with this using the navigations as transport of supplies and cargo, and after the transfer of the courts from Lisbon to the Brazilian territory, which subsequently received the status of united kingdom.

And he had taken advantage of this, in the wars to displace contingent and distribute the portals amid the locomotion of portals amid the instabilities

After the French occupation of Portugal, the political ramifications would spread and lead to the so-called Liberal Revolution of 1820.

With the return of the Royal Court toLisbon, soon after collecting gold diverted from the Portuguese coffers.

And Brazil refused to return to colony status, declaring its independence on September 7, 1.. 822, and with the navigations, and the change of power and status.

And he can use distractions as a way to divert navigation, and toward hidden fortresses in isolated vampire wars.

After the wars, the Congress of Vienna was established (1. 814–1. 815) to restore the old borders and re-establish governments that had been deposed..

And trying to form a new balance of power onthecontinent, beyond the changes between the infernals and the angels, in a containment of an impending blood war.

This new balance sheet has ensured a few decades of peace for Europe between nations (but notinternally.

And with revolutions still going on,he can collect and confiscate assets..

There was also more political and economic integration, as well as new waves ofmigration, between peoples and the dimensions that opened up to other peoples.

Political instability has mainly prompted European emigration to the Americas, especially the United States, which has received more than 30 million European immigrants out of 1. 815 and 1. Nine-one.

Another concept that emerged from the Vienna Congress was the notion of a more unifiedEurope, and looking for more allies between the end of persecution.

After his defeat, Napoleon was reeling from the fact that his idea of a peaceful and free "European Association" did not happen.

However, the Napoleonic wars have indeed pushed this notion into reality, bringing greater standardization among countries in relation to forms ofgovernment.

And by collecting and guarding a large amount of coins and legal systems,he managed to hide a large number of hidden riches and fortresses.

About a century and a half later, however, the idea of greater unification on the continent again gained strength and in 1. 957 the European Union was created.

In 1. 800, Bonaparte led the French army beyond the Alps, eventually defeating the Austrians at the Battle of Marengo

The Napoleonic Wars had a major military impact. Before Napoleon, European countries had relatively small regular armies, composed of national soldiers and mercenaries.

The regular military was very professional.

The armies of the Ancient Regimes and the unification of wolves and vampires into a single flag could only place small amounts of troops in the field at once, with limited logistics.

Thus, it was difficult to gather armies larger than30,000men under a single command in one battle.

However, it was in the second half of the 18th century that military visionaries began to recognize thepotential.

And of an entire country at war: the so-called "nation in arms",and the trade of arms increasing with the continentexpanding.

The scale of the size of the conflicts in Europe increased considerably during the French revolutionary wars and the subsequent conflict in the Napoleonic era.

Before that, it was unusual to see more than 30 inbattle. 000 soldiers on each side.

The French innovation of dividing the army into bodies (allowing a single officer to command more than 30. 000 men at once) and also live from the earth.

And what allowed armies to summon more men without having to also ask for more supplies through reserves and cargo) allowed the French republic,and expansion as it crossed and manipulated continents.

And to be able to gather more troops on the field than their traditional opponents.

Napoleon subsequently ensured that divisions in the army were efficiently separated in times when the Republic operated as a singlearmy.

And when they came under his direct command, as emperor, allowing him to gather an army larger than his opponents.

This forced their adversaries to gather ever-increasing troops, also innovating, forcing traditional European nations and their established trades to initiate mass conscriptions, which had enormous political,monetary consequences.

At the battle of Marengo, the final fight that ended the Second Coalition War was fought with at least 60. 000 men on each side.

At the battle of Austerlitz, which ended the Third Coalition, it involved more than 160. 000 soldiers.

At the battle of Friedland, which led peace with Russia in 1. 807, involved 150. 000 men,and their sacrifices and claiming influence among the troops of each demonic armies.

These types of battles, with such a large number of combatants, were rare in previous conflicts.

With the defeats suffered on the ground for Napoleon, the European powers had to renew themselves and convened mass conscriptions so that they could overcome the French army in thefield.

And with all its power of influence in the situation of control of supernatural forces.

Already in the battle of Wagram of 1. 809, about 300.. 000 soldiers have gone to confession.

In Leipzig, at least 500. 000 men fought overall, with 150. 000 ended up dead or injured.

During the Napoleonic wars, at least one million French soldiers were killed or wounded converted into werewolves and vampires, made allies of necromancers.

And some controlled as zombies and all form of undead slave, (or suffered some disability), a greater proportion to the country, and taken as food ofbeasts of wars and or serving as offerings to dimensional beasts.

And compared to the size of the population, than during World War I.

Overall, at least5.000.000 European soldiers were killed (including by diseases).

France had the second largest population in Europe (behind Russia) at the end of the 18th century with its 27 million inhabitants (compared to 12 million in the United Kingdom and 30 to 40 million in the Russian Empire).

The French military strategists then took advantage of the levée en masse (the mass conscriptions).

Prior to Napoleon's efforts, Lazare Carnot was one of the leaders in the reorganization of the French armies of1. 793 to 1. Seven-niney, 794.

In this period, France's situation in the revolutionary wars had improved, with republican armies advancing on allfronts, but poorly trained and starving.

Napoleon withdrawing from Russia in 1. Eight-one and 812.

His Great Armée suffered heavy losses in the campaign and would never recoverwithout knowing that they were used as food for monsters, demons and other types of creatures.

The growing size of European armies signaled a sharp change in the continent's military history.

During conflicts in previous centuries, such as the Seven Years' War (1. 756–1. 763), few countries had armies greater than 200. 000 in total..

And with nations failing to gather more than 30.. 000 soldiers in the field,but being slaughtered and converted into magical beasts.

In contrast, the French army recruited during. the 1st. 790, about 1.5 million men, despite not being able to keep all at the same time in active service.

Problems with supplies and diseases prevented large armies from being put in the field.

In fact, France was unable to recruit large numbers oftroops, and was simply convinced that it could win by being a false hope.


	140. Chapter 140

45

In the Napoleonic wars, some 2.8 million French fought on the ground and another 150. 000 at sea being killed by other humans, devoured by monsters and demons and beasts of war.

Thus, overall, 3 million French citizens served in the armed forces in the twenty-three years ofwar, and since the foundation of theRepublic, in 1. 792, until the fall of the Empire in 1 . 815th.

French and English fleet fighting in the decisive Battle of Trafalgar,and between the dimensional battles of Jan-dur, in the kingdoms of Beeria.

England came out victorious in this clash

The UK had 750 000 men in arms among 1. 792 and 1. 815, a major expansion considering that they had only 40.. 000 regular soldiers in 1. Seven-nine-way.

The peak came in 1. 813, when 250.. 000 soldiers were on active duty.

In the course of this war, at least 250. 000 sailors served in the Royal Navy.

On September 1. 812, Russia had more than 900 000 men in its infantry.

Between 1. 799 and 1. 815, about 2.1 million men served in the army,and a part of them served as sacrifices as converts to the brink of death into werewolves, vampires, monster foods, and war beasts.

Another 200.. 000 were in the navy,killed in the wars when they had their ships attacked and devoured by sea monsters.

At the time, there was a discrepancy between the size of the armies on paper and the strength that countries could actually put on thefield, even though they did not know they were used, eaten and serving as sacrifices.

The Russians, for example, had a. troop of 900. 000 men, but could hardly recruit more than 250.. 000 for campaigns, amid a land dispute between tiger men who fought for territory with snake women.

There are no consistent numbers for the size of the armies of the other eagle-men and crow men, and the fox and belligerentmen, between the sacrifices and the surprise attacks.

At the height of the conflict (in the Sixth Coalition), the Austrians had at least 576. 000 in the military and virtually no navy,among the machinations, in making them driven without realizing it.

However, they could not gather more than 250. 000 in the field. After Britain, Austria was France's most persistent enemy in the course of the war,when still directed in the direction contrary to land disputes and territories among the other lycanthropes.

And with more than a million Lycanan soldiers, serving in the army during the unfolding of the conflict,between the battles for supremacy between each of the smaller tribes.

His largest operational army was a homogeneous and solid force assembled in1. 813,, when they managed to put 140.. 000 men inthe field, during campaigns in Germany and 90. 000 wizards in Italy,, and the lycanthropes and the Balkans,and the struggles between each of the mystical orders.

However, Austria began to suffer enormously due to lack ofstaff, which was converted into its deathbeds.

Thus, his generals and officials began to adopt more conservative tactics and not take so many risks, in an attempt to limit theirlosses, and even if it had no effect and it was too late.

Military (of Scottish origin) of the British Army fighting Napoleon in 1. 815, after each of the forces took direction contrary to wars and human conflicts.

Prussia had one of the best armiesin Europe, being decimated in clashes and better men to be converted into each of the mystical and supernatural forces.

However, they could not mobilize more than 320. 000 soldiers at a certain time,being directed and led in clashes, some of them fleeing and being led to portals.

Between 1. 813 and 1. 815, while the bulk of his army (about 100. 000 men) was indeed known for his determination and competence, even if they were to be used as sacrifices.

And the rest was not a stable force, composed of militiamen and volunteers of varied talents.

Still, most of these mystical troops sent in the aid of refugees from the mystical zones of combat and right in the midst of the mystical dimensions in the midst of the War of The Faeria...

And in the midst of wars between the peoples of the shadows and those of the light.

And they did well and showed bravery in the face of adverse situations,a mystical aidcontingent,even if sometimes lacked professionalism and good equipment, compared to regular soldiers,who were sent to mystical orders of the Beeria.

During the campaigns made in 1. 813, and in this period, the 130. 000 men,, were involved in military operations, 100ofthem. 000 acting in Germany and the other 30. 000, which were sent to conflict zones between the wars of Faeria.

And being used to surround the French garrisons near the borderss, while they maintained and contain isolated rebellions, between the wars of the area of opening of dimensions.

Spain, on the other hand, in the middle of the portals, could not recruit more than 200. 000 soldiers in the army, plus 50,000 men who fought in the guerrillas among the rebel forces of enemies in the midst of turf wars.

In addition, the Ottoman Empire (which was very little involved in this conflict), Italy, the Kingdom of Naples and the Duchy ofWarsaw, and the conflict generated by the attempts at peace.

And those who rebelled could not gather and organize more than 100.. 000 men in arms. Still, small countries across Europe,and they being sent and directed, some converted into various races of lycanthropes.

And they could also recruit good armies, but only on paper because in reality there was a lack of resources and these troops were, in most cases, of dubious quality.

The size and quality of the troops of the nations between the Forces of Chaos in Faeria, and the rebels against the unification of Faeria,although not verysignificant, was welcomed by the continental powers of the Coalition.

During the invasion of Russia in 1812, those who did not want to join forces and organizations, the percentage of troops of French origin who served in napoleon's Grand Armée, and these who rebelled and became subsequent troops, and was approximately 50% of the 685. 000 soldiers recruited.

The other allies of the French Empire and among those who became the great coalition mystics...

And they provided the other men, such as the nations of the Rhine Confederation, Poland, the countries that formed the Italian peninsula, and Spain,which served as a gateway to this dimension or the passage between the magicalworlds at war.

When, between 1. 813 and 1. 814, several of these nations switched sides and went on to support the Coalition, they provided good help to the Coalition of Mystic Forces while depriving Napoleon of his much-needed cannon bushings,which as he can use as a sacrifice.

The early stages of the Industrial Revolution were closely linked to the growing military needs to produce armaments and other supplies for increasingly increasing troops in numbers.

The UK has become the continent's largest arms producer, and the best place to open portals and transport anyone from one dimension to another.

This arsenal production was used to supply the Coalition forces in the course of conflicts and sacrifices, in addition to portals and negotiations between magical beings.

France was the second largest producer of armaments, and potions whose manufacture and its base products, and their numerous locations, are conducive to the cultivation of herbs and plants for magical properties.

And also its benefits, equipping its troops and the nations of the Rhine Confederation and its allies.

All participants of the NapoleonicWars, who were involved in their fantasies, believed to be one of several conspiracies.

Blue: The Coalition, its colonies and allies.

Green: The First French Empire, its protectorates and colonies, allies and cobeligerantes

Napoleon himself showed innovative tendencies for the use of the mobility of his forces to face problems, such as mainly numerical disadvantages on thebattlefields.

And as he showed in his campaigns against Austro-Russian troops in 1805, especially at the Battle of Austerlitz,unaware that he would be taken directly to a true mystical field of battles.

And they didn't know, but well in each place they attracted beasts and mystical beasts of war, who without realizing were actually being directed to battlefields, where they would be the point of magic.

The French army reorganized the role of artillery, forming mobile and independent groups, rather than archaic military formations.

Other areas that affected the art of war: improvements in communication between commandos and their troops.

Use of surveillance aircraft when the French used air balloons to spy on coalition troop positions and guide artillery, being first used at the Battle of Fleurus on June1. 794th.

And as each of the revolts, and battles occurred in consequences of the human in the human existential plane.

Historians discuss how the Napoleonic Wars became total wars. Most academics point out that the increase in size and intensity of the conflict comes from two sources.

The first was the ideological clash between revolutionary/egalitarian ideas and the conservative/hierarchicalsystem, using converts to contain revolts in all dimensions and with certainties the most problematic.

The second is the rise of nationalism in France, Germany, Spain and other countries that made this conflict the "people's war" rather than clashes between monarchs.

Historian David Bell argues that more important than ideology or nationalism, was intellectual transformation in the culture ofwar, this came with influence and all human behaviors.

And with the changes, emergence of secret organizations, with the end and beginning of persecutions, which came from the Enlightenment,and the coming ofbeasts.

And they were the result of battles and bloodshed of any dimension.

And this attracts through the smell of blood, screams, disembodied souls and also energy released by death and souls that were plucked through violence.

But, as no one ever noticed it, a great deal of blood at the same time attracts them anyway, and it was better than a simple summoning of monsters made by mages.

One factor, he says, is that war was no longer a routine event, but a transformative experience for society.

Second, the military emerged in its own right as a separate sphere of society demons and organizations fought and positioned themselves in the shadows of humanity,distancing themselves from the ordinary civilian world.

And he's always benefited from it and taken credit for automatic invocations he's never done.

The French Revolution made every citizen part of the national war machine, and each of them, from a conscript soldier, to a vital piece of machinery,, supporting the fight from home, giving supplies to the army (working in industries and farms).

So, according to Bell, and he benefited from the same idea, and the opportunities, and when the idea of "militarism" arose, and amid the idea of onethe belief that members of the armedforces.

And the emergence of a new organization to keep magical beings who were now at peace have a morally superior role to that of a civilian in times of crisis.

The army has become the essence of the nation's soul.

As Napoleon himself once proclaimed, "it is the soldier who founded the Republic and it is the soldier who keeps it"

Treaty of the Pyrenees, in Catalan: Tractat dels Pyrenees), also called the Peace of the Pyrenees or Peace of 1. 659, was a peace agreement between France and Spain, and between each ofthem.

And it was signed by Jules Mazarin and Don Luis de Haro y Guzmán on November 7, 1.. 659 on Pheasant Island,and with that each of the organizations can benefit from this agreement.

In addition to putting an end to the Franco-Spanish war, and even then some revolting groups of Lupin and other vampiric beings refused for a certain period of time the peace agreement and refusing, and the treaty.

And established the marriage between Louis XIV, the Sun King, and the infanta Maria Teresa of Habsburg, daughter of the Spanish king Philip IV, andmeanwhile, who was between the daughters of Soft Dew and a demonic creature of the Faerica dimension.

With the peace treaty, she and lost territories such as Rossilhão, Cerdanha, Artois and some places of Flanders, in addition to Portugal, which was part of the Iberian Union since 1. 580..

And through the Portuguese Restoration,and they used thenegotiations and the environments where they would be signed and the secret passages of various forms of transport of alchemical matter.

Even with the losses caused in Spanish territory, peace with France was fundamental.

On the other hand, after the Thirty Years' War, France was growing more and more, its business and financial benefits could continue there seemed to be always bets on it.

And to each of the objectives and even the steps and business agreements that would establish the following, and essentially he and several creatures were partners in these businesses.

And ensuring availability, The goal of Louis XIV was to have greater influence and domains than Philip IV, even the Spanish monarch being his uncle and father-in-law,and was not disposable every activity anddecision.

Being, the treaty, fundamental to the imposition of French hegemony that would occur in Europe in the following decades, and there were samples of the superstition of each.

The Treaty of the Pyrenees contains 180 pages, originally written in French.

Currently, there are transcriptions in several languages, however there are still no translations into the Portugueselanguage, and he can save several samples.

At the end of the disastrous War of the 30 years (1. 618 - 1. 648) - with a balance of eight million dead, being one of the largest European wars until the two World Wars in the twentieth century, and with that he can do manythings.

Trade with demonic creatures, bets of situations and outcomes of events, decisions of bureaucrats.

And also every decision that war could make, and the unfolding of each war, who would win each dispute, and convert people who were on the verge of death into vampires and others into werewolves..

And he also took credit for bringing beasts from war, without of course correcting and saying otherwise, never correcting any of the demons, gods, supernatural creatures, vampires and werewolves, and fools who claimed that he manipulated or saw the future.

And bets from each of the attitudes of each defender, the total of it all

And it was a series of treaties were signed between the countries involved with the aim of ending the conflict, treaties known as peace of Westphalia.

On account of one of the points of the agreement, the French annexed some territories, preventing Spain from accessing the Netherlands.

And as for his benefit he saw that as far as France and Spain extended the fighting until 1. 659, the moment it became known as the Franco-Spanish War.

The War was divided into two phases:

In the first phase, which runs until 1654, France intervened in the Revolt of Catalonia in 1. 640, but despite this, it was a period of defeats and difficulties on the part of France.

And making room for business and buying land that was ceded and conquered and sometimes confiscated in the midst of defeats, the winning side was left with what was on the losing side.

And due to the so-called Frondas, civil wars that took place in the country and received support from Spain.

Already in the second phase, after 1. 654, the end of the civil wars in France and its consequent stabilization allowed it to recover and advance in the Franco-Spanish war..

And also trading and selling weapons, after all someone would do it, anyway, there was a bookmaker in London, not any bookmaker, but a supernatural house.

And he was invited, due to his growing fame, that he was requested and invited as he always realized.

And he remembers that every bettor of each period, repeating the moment every time he realized that he repeated and then he using the knowledge of repeating the day.

And he kept calculating and reviewing the day and who won on each bet, so he sided with the winning bettor...

And this day he received part of the profits from the bets, was accompanying some wizard or supernatural creature as an unusual and eccentric rabbit's paw.

After 23 years of clashes, with the help of the English, France emerged victorious, imposing the Treaty of the Pyrenees on the Spanish in the year1. Six-five-nine.

One of the great responsible for the treaty was Cardinal Julius Mazarino (who educated the politically King Louis XIV as achild.

And that after the death of Louis XIII of France, was appointed by the widowed Queen Anne of Austria as minister, in place of Cardinal of Richelieu, and he was invited andconsulted many times.

Upon coming to power, Mazarin sought to end the war between Spain and France, manipulated without realizing it, and which he imposed as a condition on the part of Spain..

And the abandonment of the aid that Portugal received indirectly from France,and when he charged for each of the consultations.

Moreover, without a decisive battle and the Spanish troops not having turned against Portugal, the matter would beresolved, if he kept them occupied between their own personal problems, and trapped in inevitable matters.

And he could use each of the secret passages, hidden between the cities and which were beneath castles, and with the riches of royalty stolen and plundered in raids and looting of his enemies and using this for his benefit.

The Restoration War in Portugal was limited to small border skirmishes, to which the battle of Montijo, won by Matias de Albuquerque, came to give new movement.

The Portuguese victory in Linhas de Elvas encouraged D. Luísa de Gusmão to send the Count of Soure to France as ambassador to ask for help, although at the expense of the Portuguesecrown.

Being too busy with wars, and without remembering secret passages, he would be diverting attention to internal wars, looting.

And also the fact that he was leading the real witches, vampires and werewolves right under the streets, and holding meetings and peace treaties between the mystical races.

And at the same time, request the formation of the Formal League with the França, so that so much if so committed D. John IV, he could intercept thepayment.

And diverting resources and prolonging the war for lack of funds, that's at least what would happen without or with his intervention.

With France avoiding as much as possible the sealing of this formal and exposed alliance, since it was in his interest to secretly support D. João IV and seal an agreement with Castile.

And exerting influence on the two Iberian parts, that no one could add two plus two, taking advantage of this situation and becoming a hegemonic power in Europe, and he becoming influential within the magicalworlds.

When the ambassador arrived, he learned of the French talks with Spain and even sought to meet with the cardinal, and he influenced each cardinal, without realizing that they saw his ropes.

And showing him how Portugal should not be excluded from the peace treaty, supported by Marshal Turenne,without realizing that Cardinal Luna manipulated.

Of no use were the promises of D. Luisa to grant him the archbishopric of Évora and his income and also the offer of one million crusaders.

And if they would not see this amount, which was not as large as the sum that was misplaced, and lost with the raids amid the wars and looting.

Preparations for the peace treaty began on Pheasant Island, and a treaty was conducted amid that situation hours later between the peacekeepers of the Queen of Darkness and the Fairy Queen...

And a place conducive to diplomatic agreements, because it was a natural division between the two kingdoms, being a symbol of encounter and neutrality..

And it was built under an ancient place of power and in dimensional instability propitiated in times of war.

Philip IV was represented by D. Luís de Haro, the loser of the Battles of the Lines of Elvas, being the treaty signed and the kingdom ofPortugal.

It is excluded because it is considered (by Spain) that it would have to be part of the Spanish kingdom again, and the non-French interference in the Iberian conflict is one of the demands of the Spanish kingdom..

And being beneficial to your contingency plans and a great place to hide riches in local caves.

Having this imbroglio between Spain and Portugal dragged on with its interference being propitiated for him to use this with the energy released by discord, until the following decade, with Portugal declaring itsindependence.

Louis XIV was represented by Cardinal Mazarin, he was a colleague of Cardinal Luna who gained status and influence being consulted in the field, an influential priest who was tutor to the then King of France, teaching him about politics, art, literature.

And operas and manners, in addition to being responsible for the image that the king should pass on to his subjects, included in this the duty to teach him how to simulate and conceal.

The same remained in the post between the years 1. 643 and 1. 661, and himself was in office for many years, being that he stayed for a time as the only cardinal for the longest in history.

In the year 1. 660, the cleric Mazarin was involved in the controversy, caused by Lunablaming others and spreading rumors about him.

And the construction of a commemorative statue of the French monarch,, related to the Treaty of the Pyrenees in the city of Rome.

And of course, without the pope's permission,and this made several disagreements, which coincidentally learned about it, through Cardinal Luna.

In the same year, he planned the royal wedding of Louis XIV and Maria Teresa, organizing a luxurious entrance intoParis.

Peace negotiations began on July1. 656 in Madrid, led by the French statesman Hugues de Lionne and the Spanish D. Luis de Haro.

The agreements took a long time because at the time the peace treaties between two kingdoms used to involve marriage contracts between the two ruling families.

In this case, while Luna was advising the marriage, and were involvedin the infanta Maria Teresa, daughter of King Philip IV of Spain, and his double cousin, the King of France Louis XIV, both at the age of 21.

To compel Philip IV to offer his infant to the French royal court, Mazarin pretended to intend to marry the king to Margaret Violante of Savoy, daughter of Victor Amadeu I, Duke of Savoy.

One characteristic, and well present in the treaty is that: with the victory of the French (and therefore with greater control over the negotiation),and it was in Cardinal Luna's interest to hold negotiations, even if they are under the covers, many Spanish domains came to belong to France, who maintained thenegotiations between the markets was Veronika who maintained a customs trade and various other forms of trade.

The initial pages, in addition to introducing the events and dealing with how the agreement took place, also establish administrative, commercial, war and other regulations.

They deal with the French conquests of the Spanish Netherlands, between infiltrating society in each of the underground passages and moving to other regions.

And even portals from region to region, starting in the North and Northeast of France.

With these articles, the French kingdom annexed to itsterritory, and it roamed each of them.

• County of Artois (except Aire-sur-la-Lyse and Saint-Omer)

Conquistas ao Norte: comunas de Bourbourg, Gravelines, Saint-Venant, Avesnes, Landrecies e Le Quesnoy (regio de Altos da França)

• Achievements to the Northeast: Bishopric of Verdun (includes cities such as Metz, Verdun, Henao and Toul) [21]

Conquistas de Luxemburgo: comunas de Marville, Chauvency-le-Château, Ivoy-le-Pré, Montmédy, Damvillers e a cidade de Thionville.

They deal with the French conquests in the region bordering Spain and with each of the hidden temples between each of the fortresses.

All this was decided at the Ceret Conference, between 22 marse and 14 of abril of 1. 660, held at the Capuchino Convent of Ceret.

With this France annexed its territory:

The talks about the definitive border between the two countries, when the Pyrenees mountain range became the territorial boundary between thetwo, and he diverted resources and made agreements and shady deals.

The right of free movement of French and Spanish peasants and shepherds in the mountain region would bepreserved, and using mountains and underground caves.

And going on the route on which they crossed, to transport objects, of values and other types of souvenirs and relics surrupiadas, and according to him said misplaced from one place to another.

On the 12th of november1st.. 660 was negotiated the Treaty of Llívia, where 33 settlements in the border area passed into French rule (already provided for in Article 42)..

And he used hidden caves in the passing of riches that according to the stories would be lost to mankind.

Napoleon's riches were transported during a long journey in which they held negotiations and built the caves between the mountains and the hidden route over each of the cities.

The King of Spain declared that he would consent to the reset of relations with France in order to prevent the continuation of the war. Louis XIV would agreethat.

And only if he was granted three months to be able to send Portugal an emissary who would settle relations with the Portuguese monarch..

And in the event that his efforts do not work, the King of France was committed not to assist Portugal, directly or indirectly, by not allowing the recruitment of volunteers..

And meanwhile only in their states, without the knowledge that with it taking advantage of severaldissidents and turns into a card.

Nor to consent to the passage of those who might come from other countries to help the Lusitanian kingdom.

Jules Mazarin, in compliance with the treaty, sent the Marquis of Chouppes to Lisbon in order to obtain that Portugal would be reduced to the state prior to the year of1. 640, when Portugal was politically annexed to the Spanish kingdom.

During the various fighting that followed over the centuries of war since the first human war, in the middle of the desert of the Arab world more than a thousand years in the past.

And during the thirty-year war, until the hundred-year wars, or until the last war that was World War II...

And he kept his business with the dead and their descendants, many who throughout was owed him, in exchange for his passage to the afterlife, his eternal rests, and his purification.

And they could die, but if they were called they should come back according to the contract that they were worth their souls and their existences and that included since they were killed alive.

And like Zariel being the king of ruin and purification, they owed obedience, from them to the last of their descendants who would die in following, and so on.

And you owe eternal loyalty in exchange for your services.

For several millennia he charged favors in exchange for offering the greatest desires he saw that somehow or otherwise.

Ancient priests responsible for seals of demonic creatures, guardians of some ancient wealth they were supposed to keep, seals of gods, and a huge variety of beast guardians.

And there were also priests, sacred seals, ancient wizards, teachers, and people who went to ask for wishes and favors.

And that he knew that if it wasn't for him, it would be another demon's, he'd take his contracts in his place, vampires and werewolves.

And all of them of lesser degree did so in exchange for eternal services withcontracts, signed with their true..

And that they were also signed with his blood, and those of his contractors, and were the names of their existences, and which were worth even to their descendants and even the last of them.

Sometimes, if not every time over the ages he taught them to be better, gave homes a field, riches and did what he could to save, those he could.

And after treating them well, granting homes, he earned his loyalties and charged with his eternal services...

And this was worth it to any creature, such as angels, demons and offered the innermost desires of their hearts, and were worth an eternal mark on their souls.

Being that he fulfilled the last wish of a dying being in his last moments of life, and he went on battlefields and so he went at that moment.

And in this way to fulfill your most intimate desires and the latter in exchange for your favors.

And that they were worth their eternal souls in exchange for being their eternal agents, hunters, and labors that did not lose their validity even after they died.

And he charged high prices for hispassages, which he as such was the king of crimson ruin and sending as god of the beyond and purification.

The Marquis achieved absolutely no success, despite his efforts to convince the Queen Regent to accept Spain'sproposals.

And according to which the dukes of Bragança would pass, and their advicevaliam millionões.

And to perform the functions of Governors and perpetual viceroys of Portugal, under the bail of Louis XIV.

And the resignation of the Spanish king in relation to the region of Alsace (which was in accordance with the Treaty of Münster, drawn up during the Peace of Westphalia)..

And diverting some of the money that was the French indemnity to the Archduke of Austria on behalf of this and other lost territories..

And without realizing that they were bought under their noses, built secret passages and wherever they roamed..

And these would be the perfect places of power and sacred to stabilize the dimensions and headquarters of secret organizations.

And they take care of the Duchy of Lorraine and the Duchy of Bar. Only through the Treaty of Vincennes, carried out on 1. 661 between Louis XIV and Duke Charles IV of Lorraine andBar.

And it was decided that the Duchy of Bar would come to belong to France that too busy and distracted by their contracts, did not realize what was happening right under their noses..

And in the meantime, Lorena would remain under foreign rule until 1.. 766, have changed some things.

And addressing the future of the Principality of Condé. Showing the complications that the prince of Condé Louis II made to Cardinal Mazarin for a royal pardon..

And Icame to his ancient acts that harmed the French kingdom, in addition to an uprising he engineered against King Louis XIV.

Being imposed on him (Louis II) some conditions for his request to be comced, having as main objectives and characteristics exactly ...

What he disarmed his troops, cavalry and infantry and fired them.

Receiving soon after the requested request forforgiveness, gold rolling underneath.

They deal with some other French interests involving the Region ofItaly, and handing over a part to their negotiations.

In addition to ceding territories to the Kingdom of France and internal control and ceded land in the name of papas,the treaty had secretclauses establishing the marriage between Louis XIV and infanta Maria Teresa of Spain.

For this to happen, Louis XIV would have to renounce all his rights to the Spanish crown and in return, the French king would receive a dowry of 500,000 French gold shields.

This amount was never paid, which resulted in the War of Return, in 1. 667, which did not seem to matter how much he spoke the stipulated value.

And even though he didn't care and not knowing where each empire got so much goldfrom.

And when he asked, they just paid for consultations and advice..

And that's how he was one of the cause of a major coup with exorbitant values that he charged.

Because of this default, without another better word, later Louis XIV supported the rights of his grandson, the Duke of Anjou, to the succession of the Spanish throne.

The post-treaty period was full of changes in international geopolitics and the dispute for European hegemony, mainly for Spain andFrance.

And in addition to demonstrating significant changes in the policies employed by the kingdoms.

In addition, the marriage that was necessary condition for the firmament of the treaty, also brought transformations to the French court, without knowing about missing money.

After the conclusion of the Treaty of the Pyrenees between France and Spain, ending the last remaining conflict of the Franco-SpanishWar.

And helping to make changes, and there was a decline in the political strength that Spain possessed in Europe and the seas.

Significant territorial losses from that period were also added, such as the territories that would be Brazil in the future, since these territories belonged to Portugal, this was a great gain in their business.

And that had its independence from the Spanish Empire facilitated by the country's focus on the war.

In this way, Spain and the Habsburg Empire lost the status of hegemonic powers in Europe with money spent on war, and that never clarified and he knew what the eyes did not see the heart does not feel.

Since the Spanish empire never resumed for itself, being, from then on, an empire without the prestige and influence in Europe that it had once had and with debts.

France, after all the peace treaties that sealed the end and the money spent on it without control, we have the principle of a country over a failed empire.

And the conflicts generated by the 30-year war (such as that of Westphalia and the Pyrenees) became an almost hegemonic force in Europe..

And on the international stage, increasing its warpower soon after the agreement of the treaty with Spain.

Thus began one of the most prosperous periods of the French Monarchy, with the great international influence of Louis XIV, the Sun King.

The marriage of Louis XIV and Maria Tereza was held on a luxurious solemnity.

Soon after, a large ceremony took place on August 26,1. 660, celebrating the return to Paris of the king and the new queen after the couple's nuptials.

This event featured parades, ceremonies and the handing over of the key to the city to theKing.

And a strategically located loot and with it in underground passages and business done at weddings.

Marriage gave birth to a son: Louis of France, also called The Great Dauphin, who was listed as the probable successor of Louis XIV.

In the memoirs of Louis XIV dictated to his secretary Périgny from 1. 668, the monarch intended that his son had enough support and knowledge to reign, giving him tips on how to rule.

The document was confidential and was supposed to be handed over to the Dauphin when he turned 17,but he came up with a way to make a copy get in the way a little bit.

The work was not completed due to the beginning of the Dutch War in 1672.

The likely successor never reached the French throne, having died four years before his father's death.

As well as The Son of Dauphin, Louis Duke of Burgundy, who was also to death before hisgrandfather, and in the unlikely simultaneous death of each heir.

Until the end of the 17th century, in the Pyrenees, there were "faceries", that is, agreements between the communities of Spanish and French shepherds.

This method of division was the result of local conflicts themselves, far from the policies ofstates, rumors and conflicts that in turn due to conspiracies.

With the help of surveyors, this territory was delimited between Spain and France, causing great revolt of the local community and generating conflicts.

The definitive delimitation of the border between the countries occurred only centuries later with the Bayonne Treaties.

However, this moment after the Pyrenees Treaty marked the passage of what "frontier" would mean, that is, they were no longer practical ways of maintaining local relations, but rather scientific-political boundaries, generating an abstractionof what it influenced to create.

Thus, such a society went through a process of change to what we can call modern society, dominated by technology andthe State, without royalty having much power.

The treaty established a border delimitation that succeeded the peace between the two monarchies, which resulted in a certain pioneering due to the Cartesian and rational basis for such a feat in the seventeenth century, without a leading role of the Vatican, and he came to become a businessman, influential.

The Pyrenean mountain ranges have a prerogative based on a geographicalcriterion, without really knowing about the treaties established among the mystical creatures that were also the prolonged peace of the beasts.

And the first unifications of the lycanthropes that for the first time had made an alliance and union between clans and the first unification and a long period of peace among vampires.

The treaty brought an important understanding of sovereignty between the Kingdoms and their diplomatic relations, being fundamental to international law, with this movement initiated by the peace of Westphalia.

The possibility of Franco-Spanish peace was due to the concessions that both Crowns made and the peace between the fox men of the east and the fox men of Spain.

This is exemplified in the territory where the Treaty of the Pyrenees, the Island of Pheasants, administered to this day by France andSpain, was signed, which had a similar treaty with the lycanthropes between France and Spain and the bull men and the falcon men.

Although it implied the loss of other territories in the border region of these countries, without knowing the secret passages and the hidden corridors and the Treaty of Pyrenees..

And that without knowing something similar among peoples of the mystical dimension, and that presents a percussor aspect to diplomacy as it is known today.

The Spanish national aspect emerges in the Spanish historiography of the 1950s, with the tricentenary of the Treaty being widely recalled nostalgically.

The celebrations of the tricentenary took place in the Francoist period, and there was also a certain praise of the Spanish Crown.

The 80-year-old War or Dutch Uprising of1. 568 to 1. 648, between the Gremlins and gnomes, elves the Leprechaun and that was the war of secession, in which the territory.

And encompassing what is now the Netherlands has become an independent country against Spain,and also several others.

During this war, the Dutch Republic became a world power even in matters of the magical creatures eq for a short historical period..

And with great power naval and that was always attacked by mystical creatures and magical alliances, andbenefited from an unprecedented economic, scientific and cultural growth.

The Netherlands belonged to the Spanish empire, but philip II's Regency Council broke with the local nobles, who were excluded from the government and who also had many resources diverted over the years.

High taxes, unemployment and fears of Catholic persecution against Calvinists have created a dangerousopposition.

And that it was crushed by the Duke of Alba in 1. 567 with the facts that were unifyingthe magical forces, with a reign of terror and heavy taxation.

There followed a liberal revolt initiated by William the Taciturno, who avoided pitched battles with Spanish forces, various zombies and magical creatures exploring strategically..

And his knowledge of the region, saving besieged cities like Leiden (1. 573-1.. 574) and opening dams that flooded the countryside.

The sack of Antwerp (1. 576) led to a temporary union of all the Netherlands in the pacification of Ghent.

Calvinist excesses soon led the southern provinces to form the Union of Arras(1). 579) and to make peace with Spain,without knowing the machinations.

The northern provinces formed the Union of Utrecht and the war became a religious strugglefor independence, and this was enough for Cardinal Luna behind the curtains.

And assisting these people in using this to transport the exiles and sending many people victims of persecution toward the underground passages toward what he called safe passage.

William defended himself with foreign help, until he was murdered on 1. 584, when the leadership passed to Mauritius of Nassau and the politician Van Oldenbarneveldt.

The United Provinces were saved by Spain's war commitment to France, England andTurkey, unaware of embezzlement.

An armistice (1. 609) was followed by the recognition of full independence in the Treaty of Westphalia.. 648).

And by that time I had managed to have a huge amount of gold hidden in secret caves around Europe.

Not all the Dutch provinces he hid gold around secret and isolated caves decided to separate from Spain at the same time.

Some, especially those in what is now Belgium, neverdid, even though he kept secret underground passages in gold transports.

Charles V, Holy Roman Empire, was born in Ghent on 1. 500 and was educated in the Netherlands.

He abdicated in 1. 556 in favor of his son Philip II of Spain, who was mainly interested in the Spanish side of the Empire.

Calvinism had become influential inthe Netherlands, among the religious persecutions he took advantage of to protect the persecuted inhabitants.

In 1. 566, many Calvinists attacked churches to destroy statues and images of Catholic saints that were used in the transportation of wealth, and he often kept it.

And to which he assisted and transported images around Europe selling his security, (Dutch: 'beeldenstorm'), which they considered heretical,and protected the victims from persecution.

Philip II sends in reaction and the Duke of Alba, who had the nickname of the Iron Duke, with his army to the Netherlands.

The taking of Breda, by Velázquez, he can use this as a distraction.

In 1568 William I of Orange (William the taciturn), governor of the provinces of Holland, Zeeland and Utrecht, tried to remove the highly unpopular Duke of Alba from Brussels.

He did not see this as an act of treason towards Philip II, and this perspective is reflected in what is now the Netherlands National Anthem (theWilhelmus).

And in which the last lines of the first stanza say: de koning van Spanje heb ik altijd geëerd (I have always honored the King of Spain).

William received little support and had to flee. His co-conspirators, the Earl of Egmont and the Earl of Horne, remained and Alba ordered them beheaded, and he charged them for accusing these men.

Alba also introduced an unapproved tax (Dutch: tiende penning).

If the victims of persecution had some amount of money and had land, or influence, he would charge a sum of money, forge hisdeath.

And there were many agents with him who led victims of religious persecution, to a safe home..

And he put his assets in an administration on behalf of third parties and when the dust settled, he changed this person's name, charged a tax..

And that in turn he returned his goods, without not before charging for his services.

And many of those who had their assets confiscated gained only a new appearance or identity, but returned after a while, in total.

And between negotiations he charged and made sign contracts, these that were worth until after their deaths.

And these people would let their assets be administered by a Shadow Agent, and either someone at the behest of Veronika or other of his agents.

January 6,1009. 579, stimulated by the new Spanish governor Alexander Farnese, Duke of Parma, the southern states (situated today mostly in Belgium)..

And as much as they who signed the Union of Atrecht expressing their loyalty to the Spanish King.

In the next 10 ten years he would re-establish the Catholic religion in most of thisarea, and he did the usual negotiations, with all its benefits.

January 23,1009. 579, in reply, William united the Protestant states of the Netherlands, Zealand, Utrecht, Guéldria and the province of Groninga in the Union of Utrecht..

And all these regions, they were really essential and in their paths he used each region for his negotiations, also for the secret passages and places ready for

This Union would lead later (1. 581) the independence of Spain, forming the Republic of the Seven United Provinces of the Netherlands (also known as the States General or sometimes as the Dutch Republic)..

And they were late as the dimensional wars between the magical creatures, who used the fighting grounds among humans, using the bodies as sacrifices and new allies in their last moments of life.

In 1. 581, the Spaniards sent an army to try to recapture the United Provinces, unaware that they were followed by werewolves and vampires in their own wars.

And with some initial success, and on July 10, 1.. 584, William was murdered.

With the war open, the United Provinces asked France and England for help, even offering the Monarchy of the Netherlands in return, which both nations declined.

England already supported the Dutchunofficially, between the internal wars between rebellious creatures that were against the unification of the races.

And had already for years, and decided now to intervene directly, that they used these war camps to their benefit andthen.

And they were following towards the ancient passages and corridors of caves and they went the same paths.

And they arrived minutes after the end of the battles, to what Luna said, the harvest festival, which was where he collected the involuntary souls and

In 1. 585, according to the Treaty of Nonsuch, Elizabeth I sent Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester, to assist, with between five and six thousand horses..

And in some ways,he can take the dying horses, some dead and others dismembered at the end of the battles and save them, heal and lead toward another dimension, and turn each of them into mounts of beings of other dimensions.

William's son, Maurice of Nassau, soon skirted the count and took over the armies in 1. 587, so Leicester returned to England.

The presence of the English, who were to stay until 1604, was one of the reasons that would lead to the sending of the Invincible Armada against England in 1. 588 and his clearance a good excuse for his looting and traversing the underground tunnels.

Under Mauritius' command, much of the area of the southern states revolted against Spain or were captured by the UnitedProvinces, and as he said he made good use of the dead.

Spain was unable to cope with the army's financial costs resulting from the loss of the Armada and in 1. 595, with the declaration of War against Spain by Henry IV of France.

And it became financially bankrupt, which didn't happen for the first time,and as they've always known anything about a gold they've never heard of.

Under financial and military pressure, in 1. 598, Philip ceded the Southern States of the Netherlands to the Archduke of Austria Albert and his wife Elizabeth, following the Treaty of Vervins with France.

With this, was restored approximately the territory of the Empire of Burgundy, and all that sum of gold, he hid and took it to an immense safe cave under the care of Veronika.

All the lost gold was under ancient fortresses and when he was needed he would go into every secret cave he would have known.

In 1. 604, after James I of England became king of England, he concluded peace with Spain in the Treaty of London of 1. Six-four.

1st . 609 saw the beginning of the ceasefire, later called the 12-year truce between the United Provinces and the Southern States, mediated by France and England in The Hague.

Following Mauritius's death, and in the absence of a permanent peace, his half-brother Frederick Henry resumed the conflict against the south.

The Spanish sent in 1. 639 an armada with twenty thousand military to Flanders, not counting the converts and spies, and which was defeated by Admiral Maarten Tromp.

In 1. 648, the War ended with the Treaty of Münster, which was part of the Peace of Westphalia, which also ended the 30-year War.

The Eighty Years' Wartook place at the same time as the resumption war.

And it was in a mystical dimension and had great impact on the evolution of the Art of War,, and the influence of the energies unleashed by mystical creatures.

And it wasn't just the conspiracy infiltrating within the papal circle or among each of the imperial families, eroding with envy and jealousy, using it.

And not ignoring that he was orchestrating infiltrating with supernatural creatures that used the land and the victims of war as sacrifice.

And other times as possible allies and amid the energies, and regardless of what each ruler did was the turn of each section

Mauritius of Nassau managed to gather a select group of scholars concerned with creating an army capable of defeating the famous and compact Spanish thirds.

From these studies emerged an infantry organized in smaller units, of less deep tactical training and with greater fire capacity.

And mediators and even master of elements that were trained and inserted within army forces.

The great test of this new tactical system came with the Battle of Nieuwpoort, fought in 1. Six out of 600.

The result of this work served as inspiration for the Swedish king Gustavo Adolfo to be induced to his wills and directed to a direction.

Amsterdam Civil Guard Banquet in celebration of Münster Peace

Bartholomeus van der Helst, 1648, the so-called Peace of Westphalia (or Westphalia, or even Westphalia), also known as the Treaties of Münster and Osnabruk.

And both cities currently in Germany),which were used as a base ofoperations in secret organizations, clinics, research centers and experiments in which they hid among the nevus...

Clarifying the supernatural nevi that arise as influences of the tenuous barriers of the dimensions, and that detach from the supernatural zones.

And between the dimensions, and that connect to the spiritual worlds, and dimensions that make boundaries with the earth, and are proper to these regions.

And all to leave to those who want disoriented and susceptible to influences and sometimes lose consciousness, or end up having memory loss.

And it designates a series of treaties that ended the Thirty Years' War and also officially recognized the United Provinces and the Swiss Confederation,unaware that those regions the most isolated no one approaches due to the influence of the nevoa.

The Hispano-Dutch Treaty, which ended the Eighty Years' War, was signed on 30 January 1648 (in Münster).

The Treaty of Westphalia, signed on October 24, 1648, in Osnabruque, between Ferdinand III, Roman-German Emperor, the other German princes, France andSweden.

And it put an end to the conflict between these last two powers and the Holy Empire,it was beneficial to him, and his intentions to solidify each of the barriers and research centers, headquarters of agreements.

The Treaty of the Pyrenees (1). 659), which ended the war between France and Spain, is also often considered part of the Peace of Westphalia.

This set of diplomas inaugurated the modern International system, by consensually abdherting notions and principles, such as state sovereignty and nation-statesovereignty, and being observed by spies.

Although the imperative of peace arose as a result of a long series of widespread conflicts, the embryonic notion that a lasting peace derived from a balance of power arose, a notion that deepened with the Congress of Vienna (1). 815) .

And with the Treaty of Versailles (1. 919) , and forthis reason, the Peace of Westphalia is usually the initial landmark of classical international law and one of the bases of study of International Relations..

And while she was the basis of her schemes and businesses with the dimensions and treaties of the earth's border.

The Peace of Westfalia established the principles that characterize the modern state, highlighting sovereignty, legalequality.

And between the states, territoriality and non-intervention,and this was beneficial to him, since he could use this to maintain dimensional headquarters.

And also the barriers, the research centers and the caves and hidden passages to guard your gold.

The peace negotiations, after the initial talks, were held in the cities of Münster and Osnabruque as an alternative favoured bySweden.

And while Hamburg and Cologne were the French alternatives that arose with the negotiations between supernatural beings.

The two localities were necessary, as Protestant leaders and secret organizations, and Catholics refused to meet (protestants stayed in Osnabruque, Catholics in Münster).

The Peace of Prague was incorporated into the peace of Westphalia (which in turn incorporated the Peace of Augsburg).

Calvinists were recognized internationally and the Edict of Restitution was again rescinded.

The first Speyer Diet was accepted internationally.

The following territory adjustments were made:

France received the dioceses of Metz, Toul, Verdun (the so-called Three Bishoprics) and all alsace, except Strasbourg and Mulhouse.

He also won the right to vote in the German Imperial Diet (Reichstag).

Sweden received Western Pomerania and the dioceses of Bremen and Stettin.

And he ganhou control of the mouth of the rivers Oder, Elba and Weser, as well as the right to vote in the German Imperial Diet,secretly of course.

Bavaria was granted the right to vote in the Imperial Council of Voters (which selected theemperor).

And he bargained and negotiated with those responsible for the business.

Electorate of Brandenburg (later kingdom of Prussia) received Eastern Pomerania and the dioceses of. Magdeburg and Halberstadt.

And whose first secular ruler was the representative of the Voter of Brandenburg, Joachim Friedrich von Blumenthal.

Switzerland's complete independence has been recognized (interestingly, Switzerland itself is not a signatory to the Peace of Westphalia).

It was recognized the independence of the Republic of the Seven United Provinces of the Netherlands (prior to its revolt, a century earlier, had been possession of the House of Habsburg and therefore ofSpain).

And he used each of the possessions with some employees and or governors and employees of each location who had business for that land.

The various independent German states (about 360) were given the right to conduct their own foreign policy, but they were forbidden to commit acts of war against theemperor, being used as a scapegoat in conspiracy games.

The Empire as a whole reserved the right to wage war and to celebratetreaties, but something would not go well.

The election of imperatore living emperor (i.e., the selection of the next monarch with his predecessor still alive) was prohibited.

The Palatinate (Pfalzgrafschaft bei Rhein in German) was divided between the Palatine elector Charles Louis (son and heir of Frederick V) and the elector-Duke Maximilian of Bavaria (i.e. between Protestants and Catholics).

Charles Louis took the western portion near the Rhine (including the region later called Palatinate Renano and the area around Heidelberg), and Maximilian maintained the Upper Palatinate (in what is now northern Bavaria).

Most of the treaty can be attributed to the work of Cardinal Jules Mazarin, who was at the time the de facto ruler of France.

France also came out of the war in a much better position than the otherpowers.

And being able to dictate much of the treaty,while he used it for the benefit ofbargains and amid negotiations.

And among humans using time for the diplomats of the last mystical war of the kingdom of Faeria...

And he used this for the opening of the portals, and whose businesses would be used promptly to his advantage.

Europe in 1. 648, after the Treaty of Westphalia. The gray area represents the Germanic states of the Holy Empire

The consequences of the treaty were very far-reaching. Among others, the Netherlands became independent from Spain, ending the Eighty-YearWar.

And Sweden took Pomerania, Wismar, Bremen and Werden,and he won the right to some land, and they were confiscated and put in veronika's name, and passing under each underground passage.

The power of the Roman-Germanic emperors was irreparably shaken and the rulers of the Germanic states once again enjoyed the prerogative to determine the official religion of their territories.

The treaty gave the Calvinists legal recognition for their use and discernment and he bargained for movements of wars and conspiracies.

Great powers emerged: the Seven United Provinces of the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, the Swedish Empire and France. Sweden's power was, however, short-lived.

Germany after the Treaty of Westphalia was used as a base and its secret land as a secret means of transport and towards underground passages.

The Peace of Westphalia is often pointed out as the landmark of modern diplomacy, as it initiated the modern system of nation states.

For the first time, the sovereignty of each of the states involved was recognized.

The wars after the agreement no longer had religion as their main cause, but revolved around matters of state.

This allowed Catholic powers in the midst of their attacks to use their fields, and in which they were distracted amid their conflicts with protestants.

And while there were conflicts and persecutions among protestants they could ally, causing major inflections in the alignment of European countries,and he can use that to get people into safe camps.

It also strengthened internal divisions in the territory of present-day Germany, preventing it from forming a united nation-state, which lasted until the end of the 19th century.

Another important result of the treaty was to have put down the idea that the Holy Roman Empire could secularly dominate the Christian World in itsentirety.

And not knowing that they would be taking advantage and taking advantage of this distraction among humans, in the midst of mystical conflicts.

The assertion of the sovereignty of the nation-state made it impossible to claim that the Holy Empire would take precedence over (and should encompass) the whole of Christendom.

This treaty was of great importance to Portugal, which, in the fight against Spain, feared that it, liberated from the wars it sustained in the centre ofEurope.

And without knowing that while they were reorientia their military power against the Portuguese, which would endanger the restoration of independence.a.

And the fact that he uses this in the midst of the dimensional transport scheme and relocating those persecuted by conflict.

And were going in the contrary direction at the expense of wars and transport of war refugees from both worlds

That is why the Portuguese were seeking, diplomatically, an alliance with France andSweden.

The situation would become even more complicated for Portugal when, in 1. 659, France concluded the Treaty of the Pyrenees with Spain.

Ratification of the Treaty of Münster (1. 648), which inaugurated the modern international system by up to up to principles such as state sovereignty and the nation-state

Gerard Terborch andm 1998 at the Symposium on the Political Relevance of Peace of Westphalia, or Peace of Westphalia of 1. 648th.

And NATO Secretary General Javier Solana..

And he said that "humanity and democracy [were] two essentially irrelevant principles..

And to the original order of Westphalia" and, as a critic, commented that "the Westphalia system had its limits,but when itrealized it would be too late.

First, the principle of sovereignty, on which the system depended, also produced the basis for rivalidadand.

And not a community of states; exclusion, not integration,"and he used it to hisadvantage.

And a rejection which took the form of a fine mesh of interests and the transfer of sovereign rights from a nation state to European supranational institutions.".

And that would be used for quite a while, thanks to this he could come and go and drive his schemes on a dimensional scale.

The name of Sargon's main wife, Tashlultum, and several of his sons, areknown, he went toward the forgotten riches and lost in past wars he misplaced them.

And he blamed the wars as the factor of not being discovered his located, having been lost long ago.

His daughter, Enheduana, who lived during the end of the 24th century and the beginning of the 22nd CENTURY BC.

And she was a priestess, author of several ritual hymns,which were also lost hesurrupiou them.

Several of his works, including his Exaltation of Inana, were used in the followingcenturies, but they were incomplete, and to which he took them with him.

Sargon was succeeded by his son, Rimush; after Rimush's death another of his sons, Manishtushu, ascended the throne.

The names of two of his other sons, Shu-Enlil (Ibarum) and Ilaba'is-takal (Lower-Tacal), are alsoknown, and he can use this to pick up some of the greatest riches he has managed to gather hidden from everyone's eyes for when he needed it.

"Seal of Adda", Akkadian Empire, 2. 300 BC From left to right: inscription "Adda the scribe"; god of archery; god Ishtar.

And with guns sticking out of his shoulders; the sun-god Shamash,and he took each of theinscriptions and took them with him on his travels.

And the bird of fate Zu; the water god Ea with a bull between his legs and the double-sided god Usimu..

And he was his advisors toward his travels, with his right hand raised,and he can ally himself with variousgods in his travels.

In art, there was a great emphasis on the kings of the dynasty, alongside many who continued the previous Sumerianart, and he took several of these and led them toward fortresses and vaults in hidden caves.

Little architecture remained intact.

In large and small works, such as seals, the degree of realism has been considerably increased, but the seals show a "cruel world of violent conflict, danger and uncertainty, and he took his original works.

And a world in which man is subjected without appeal to the incomprehensible acts of distant and fearful deities that he must serve but cannot love.

That gloomy mood ... remained characteristic of Mesopotamian art ...

The Akkadian used the visual arts as a vector of ideology.

They developed a new style for cylindrical seals, reusing traditional animal decorations, but arranging them aroundinscriptions, ceramics, if he needed them.

And he would go into those ancient temples and take them with him he would have a great deal of riches at his disposal and would have been invented and inscribed for him.

And in a fake tomb where a servant was killed with poison and died, put in his place...

And he created a story of a false god, even though he invented over time a forgotten god, and hired many men for service, he himself wrote the inscriptions of the tomb.

The figures also became more sculptural and naturalistic. New elements were also included, especially in relation to the rich Acadianmythology.

And the sacrifice, this would be him, choosing a man of the same height who would serve as the basis, a forgotten tomb and this would be him.

During the 3rd millennium BC, a very intimate cultural symbiosis developed between the Sumerians and the Acadians, which included widespreadbilingualism.

And he would have an exact map in his mind, and scattered in several places, a story that he might think that if an expedition found it would link to him.

The influence of Sumerian in Acadian (and vice versa) is evident in all areas, from lexical lending on a massive scale to syntactic, morphological and phonologicalconvergence.

And there were his own gods and if according to the ancient stories he would be a god who follows a cycle of return.

This led scholars to refer to the Sumerian and Acadian in the third millennium as a sprachbund,and they were partially wrong, millennia ago for several years of comings and goings in which he was learning the language, which was rustic and intense, a whisper choked with dots.

Akkadian gradually replaced Sumerian as a spoken language sometime around2. 000 BC (the exact dating is still a matter under discussion,but for him.

And if it was exactly two thousand six hundredyears), but sumerian continued to be used as a sacred, ceremonial, literary and scientific language in Mesopotamia until the 1st century AD.

The tablets of the period record: "(From the earliest days) no one had made a lead statue, (but), he was the priest of Rimus, king of Quis, had a statue of himself made of lead.

She stood before Enlil; and recited his virtues (from Rimus) to the idu of the gods,"and he was the man who traveled among the kingdoms and talked to the gods.

Bassetki's copper statue, shaped with the lost wax method, attests to the high level of skill that Acadian craftsmen achieved duringthe period.

And he kept them in a chamber without oxygen to conserve, in hidden caves that he memorized their location

He lived ethiopia for centuries in a feudal system, where power was divided among several lords, calledras, and he was one of the greatest priests that period knew.

And he knew about Ras, he knew it in the ancient books of historians.

And so he approached predicting this, asking for a visit to the future king, and "foresaw" the period in question, being enough to be his priest.

One of them, in the mid-nineteenth century, the ras Cassa, proclaimed himself emperor, under the name of Theodore II, his advice, which by any means would come from someone...

And deposing an adventurer who had proclaimed himself with the name of John III, and beginning the process of reunification of the country.

Theodore arrested several opponents and sought British support, which culminated indisagreements, which led to an invasion of Ethiopian territory, the emperor's suicide and the release of prisoners ( 1. 867).

After some period of conflict and internal disputes, conspiracies and consultations...

And that last up to 1. 872, the year in which the Rasof Tigré, coming out victorious, is proclaimed the new Negus Negasti (king of kings), assuming as "John IV".

Then comes the figure of Menelique, ras of the Xoa, who had been imprisoned under the rule of Theodore, as one of the pretenders to the throne.

Salé Mariam, the baptismal name of Menelique, belonged to the royal family of the province of Xoa, descendant of Jacob'sFir, and the son of Emperor Libne Dingel..

And that, in the sixteenth century,the ra was taken away intheXoa because of the religious conflicts with Amade Gragn,conspiracies and disagreements between the principalities and the whole royal family that disputed who commanded.

Menelique was the son of Xoa king Haile Melecote with the "Woizero" Ijigayehu. Melecote was, in turn, the son of Xoa's. first king, Salé Selassie.

And with his wife Bezabish,during a troubled period of powerstruggle.

Her mother Ijigayehu, in turn, was the daughter of a lady of the Court of Sahle Selassie's mother who is said to have come from Gondar and cannot be proved at first.

And second discovered andla was brought to the capital Ankober in order to introduce there the appropriate customs and etiquette practices.

His mother never married Malecote, but his grandfather, Salé Selassie, legitimized Menelique as his grandson, and then his father himself did so when he took office.

During the troubled government of Theodore II, who succeeded the usurper John III, Salé-Mariam,he may ask for a few small contributions for his advice and visions.

Menelique and then only 9 years old) and all eventual opponents were imprisoned in the citadel of Magdala, situated in the mountains, and made capital in his government.

And he this as a distraction those power disputes, and he used those mountains and with a select chosen group, transported gold and riches that he gained as the prophet...

And he can hide wealth lost by time, like a financial contingent if necessary.

Despite this, Theodore II was filled with appreciation for Menelique, even thinking of his marriage to one of his daughters, Alitaxe Teodoro, which occurs during the period he was in Magdala.

The king's crueltywas a distraction while he may, along with the numerous insurrections he had provoked, weakened himand the government and, having defied the English presence in Ethiopian territory..

And is attacked by a troop headed by Sir Robert Napier, and while he can use the excuse oflooting of the population, as closing portals that arose in this period with this, he seals them in caves.

On June 30, 1. 865, Menelique flees Magdala, abandoning his first wife, which further provokes the wrath of the Negus,who at first would do nothing.

Acuado, Theodore commits suicide, in 1. 868, for not taking the pressure that was coming on his shoulders.

His death is celebrated in the Xoa, where he was regarded as a cruel oppressor. It records the local history that Menelique, however, did not jointhecelebration.

And this was used in more conspiracies, in addition to the fact that he used the parties to transport and close portals and refugees of war dimensions.

And closing himself in a room to grieve the death of the one who was his political enemy, but who had been his father,and it made himuse.

But he claims for himself the succession of Theodore.

The situation becomes confusing, with many suitors in the other provinces, such as Wagshum Gobeze, who calls himself Negus Negasti under the name Tecla Jorge III, and Dejazmatch Kassa Mercha, who does not recognize any ofthem, among the court itself.

Several clashes occur and Kassa Mercha, ras of Tecla, defeats George III in Assam, and is crowned emperor John IV.

Menelique, from his native territory in Xoa, receives (1. 887) an Italian delegation, which resulted in the Treaty of Ucciali of 1. 889, and he can also use this as a distraction, as the treatise of the lower kingdoms of the Faerica dimension.

In the same year, Ras Makonen, Menelique's nephew, gets a loan from the Italians, an amount that was never discovered and lost.

And people who, belatedly entering the European colonialist race, did not hide their interests in Eritrea and also in Ethiopia itself.

Menelique reacts, suffering several betrayals, including that of his own wife, Woizero Bafena. John IV, faces a series of rebellions, isolated and growing with hunger and dissatisfaction, and until in combat against the madrist dervish..

And on the western borders of the country, it dies (1. 889). Menelique, then, with French and Italian support, becomes the Negus Negasti of Ethiopia.

Menelique II and his Court, and thepost his first marriage to the daughter of Theodore II, Alitaxe, who abandoned in 1. 865, and all the misunderstanding among the oldest.

And the priests and their earliest descendants, this forced them to exile themselves from the known dimensions and returning to the Xoa, Menelique joined an older woman.

And whom he called his wife, Woizero Bafena, a union that was not endorsed by the Coptic Church.

Bafena, given the intrigues, soon garnered immense dislike from Menelique's relatives as well as his subjects.

He would later become a spy for Emperor JohnIV, and one was also spied on and contacted by an envoy of the Moon priest.

He also considered making his sons from previous unions ascend to the throne.

From another union with Woizero Abechi, Menelique had a daughter, Zauditu, who would be predestined to occupy the Ethiopian throne.

Many sons would have had the future King, some of whom claimed this primacy, without being, however, as suchrecognized, and lost in history.

From his daughter Xeuarega, the grandson and heir Lij Eyasu wasborn, without them realizing their machinations, and that, by approaching Islam, sent from the priest of the moon, who influenced the machinations and behind the curtains.

And this caused him to be deceived and declaring himself a convert, he was excommunicated and removed fromthethrone, and that which allowed zauditu's ascension.

When he separated from Bafena there was an attempt at reconciliation, but the old age of the banished queen no longer allowed him to produce heirs, so he wasrejected, and he knew that this would occur since there was no more power of influence within royalty.

And he heard of his words, which, upon being introduced to young suitors, Menelique would have commented:

"Do you ask me to look at these women with the same eyes that once looked at Bafena?"

The fact was that, driven by the need to maintain the balance of forces, as well as to make his successor, came Menelique to marry Taitu.

Taitu Bitul, her fourth and last husband was Emperor Menelique

April 29,100. 883, in Ancober, the Negus Menelique of Xoa and Quefa married Taitu Bitul,and the daughter of Ras Bitul Haile Mariam, brother of the archenemy of Theodore II..

And Dejazmatch Wube Haile Mariam, and also with royal blood on the paternal side; his mother, Woizero Yewubdar, was of the small nobility of Gondar.

His brothers Alula Bitul and Wele Bitul, who had become very close friends with Menelique during the arrest in Magdala, praised the beauty of their sisters.

And he saw that, upon being introduced to Taitu, Menelique would have commented to Wele:

"Why did you leave to introduce me to the most beautiful last?"

Although Taitu did not have the intended heirs, his nephews and cousins made the most strategicmarriages.

And he approached her for many reasons, besides that one of the reasons why she is regarded as one of the most influential women in Ethiopian history..

And this caused him to flirt and approach her enough to get a chair and for a time of advice, compliments.

And by making her satisfied with her presence he can get many riches.

She was very proud and regarded as very much afided to the Orthodox faith.

Menelique built a church devoted to Our Lady on Mount Entoto, and soon after apalace, and he was called by her from my moon.

The place, although strategically protected, offered no natural conditions of settlement, as the Court had movedthere, and he hid for the world as his counselor trail of stars.

And secret and underground passages were built that ran all over that place.

Because of this, Taitu and his ladies-in-waiting began to travel frequently to a plateau south of the Entoto, bathed by the FinfineRiver, and it was where he stayed in that period of time, and where he followed as an abode she gave him.

This place was more pleasant, besides offering conditions more conducive to the settlement than next to the palace of MountEntoto, and there were caves where they passed between pleasures and business.

In addition to the house erected by the queen, many others were being erected by the nobles, then bythe merchants, and to which he obtained many forms of bargains and business which he had several properties ceded in his name.

This place called Taitu "Addis Ababa" (in Amharic, "New Flower").

It was transferred there - officially on 1. 887, and the capital of Xoa and later capital of Ethiopia itself.

Menelique was crowned emperor on November3, 1. 889, in the Church of Mary, on Mount Enthoto, by the abuná Matthew, who had become the primate of the Coptic Church, replacing the abuná Pedro.

And that he had crowned Emperor John IV,and he could remain in court for many years during the period when headvised his lady.

Two days later Menelique crowned his wife Taitu as Empress, under the title "Light of Ethiopia",and closing alliances and business moments of pleasure.

The celebrations were magnificent, attended by representatives of variousnations, and while he transferred through the portal passages during the period when he wore the old stamps.

And all to seal in caves beasts and demons and mystics that ravaged the surroundings and the desert around them

Thousands rushed to greet the new Emperors.

Early in his rule, Menelique had to face somedifficulties, and the Rases Mangacha and Alula of Tigré refused to accept his authority.

At the same time, at the same time a creature ravaged the country when Pazuzu went mad, and in a war between the priests and the leopard men there was the great priest Pazik the leopard man...

And there was with the war between the leopard man and an epidemic while the monsters and beasts on both sides the insects and the plagues of the desert, and that raged..

And with that decimating the cattle,all the cattles and sheeps,generating great food shortages,and the hunger thatplagued Etiopia.

When visiting the Tigré in December of the same year in order to submit the insurgents, Menelique notes that the Italians had advanced through the territory of that province, in clear disregard for the Treaty ofUcciali.

And at the same time there was a great war between the ancient gods and the mystical beings of the seal, exiled for a while.

And between an imminent truce between the mystical forces of leopard men and the insects and pests of Pazuzu.

These, under the command of General Orero, occupied Adowa and Axum on January1. 890 and the rases, weakened by hunger in their people, and the war between the mystical forces, and had no strength to resist them.

Italian imperialist claims have become increasingly bold in Ethiopian territory.

They feared that Menelique had begun negotiations with France andRussia, amid advice and the mystical wars of Pazuzu.

And saying that Article 17 of the Treaty of Ucciali gave them the privilege of brokering any and all external negotiations. Menelique countered, and he was able to intervene among the unified forces.

And making a truce between the insect mother and the plagues of the queens of darkness who chose forces among human invadings.

And saying that the Italian version had been mistranslated, since, according to him, Ethiopia "could" use this intermediation, and not obliged to it, between the agreements between humans and powers between thekingdoms.

In 1. 891 the situation worsened, taking Menelique science from an Italian-British treaty, where his country was divided between them by zones of influence and protectorates..

And he was locked between the place that stayed with Ethiopia would be the place that was decimated by divine war.

The Negus then denounces the Treaty of Ucciali, and addresses in a letter to the European nations, demanding for Ethiopia, and it was an exit to the sea, and this exit would be used forunderground seals.

And the mystical and divine prisons of desert and sea creatures, and the totems and thereby use portal strategies among the forces of the sea.

To secure French support, it granted this country the rights to build a railway from Djibouti to the interior.

The Italians advanced through Abyssinia in1. 895 unaware of the portals that opened with the influence of war.

Francesco Crispi's government longed for the expansion of Italian conquests in Africa, and had authorized General Baratieri, who was the governor of Italian Eritrea, to make theadvances, and without knowing

The invaded Tigré ras Mangacha appeals to Menelique, who declares war on Italy and his commitment at the same time was to end the battle between Pazuzu and the leopard men.

French newspaper Le Petit Journal, showing Menelique II at the Battle of Adwa.

Under the command of ras Makonen and Negus Negasti Menelique II, the gathered Rases hear from the Emperor the proclamation

Die, before yielding an inch of Ethiopianland, and in the correlated moment between the plagues that arose in the midst of war.

The Italian soldiers, poorly equipped, desupplied and without precise maps of the region, and were ambushed and suffered their first defeat.

And it was in Amba-Alagi on December 1. 895, their bodies used in ceremonies and in the war against Pazuzu.

They were then defeated in Makalé, and the final capitulation took place inAdua.

And using the secret passages, and amidst the ancient spells and the war of pests and blood of the magic of the leopard men, and whose battle had killed three thousand men..

And not to mention the cattle and beasts that arose to feed on the corpses, and in addition to another 2,000 taken prisoners – it was March 1, 1896.

In Rome falls crispi's office, taking over in his place the Marquis de Rudini, and using the resources to send and transport the riches and papal seals in the war against Pazuzu.

Italy finally recognizes in the "Treaty of Addis Ababa" that it was used by sending some priests to appease the wrath of Pazuzu, Ethiopian sovereignty..

And then thanks to the moment then renouncing the protectorate and the Tigré, which was one of the sacred rivers and which were used in the ceremonies.

And also in the war between tiger men aided by the priest of the moon, and tiger men.

The borders with Eritrea were defined and annulled the Treaty of Ucciali,and a new agreement was made, with text in Amharic and French.

Menelique, and his two victories with effort he can calm the war between the leopard men and Pazuzu and his ally, and after this victory that great international repercussion.

And so much so that he can see that there was a repercussion among the mystical forces.

And that provided it, reaches 1. 897, within the veils of power and influence between the circle of magical and divine beings, and having his nation finally enters the political scene of the countries.

With France and the United Kingdom delimits the border with Somalia.

The Realiza and there were numerous trade and concession treaties, always with benefit for the Ethiopian Treasury,between the magical and supernatural worlds that bordered the dimensions of Faeria.

Through high taxes, and various tariffs, it manages to strengthen and equip the army, and thus consolidate its dominance in the more remote and poorly developedterritories.

And also from the borders,and diverting money to other more propitious places such as offerings and other ways to convert their former enemies such as followers into allies.

In 1. 901 consolidates sudan's borders with England and subsequent portals, as well as underground passages and between post-war portals.

And on May 15, 1st.. 902, signs a treaty with that country on the policy of the Nile.

He had suffered several heart attacks and strokes that immobilized him against oppression and persecution while he used it to attract those who desired the most intimate of all desires..

In 1. 906 was already infarcible when the three powers (England, France and Italy).

And they signed a treaty of cooperation agreement between the mystical forces and the dimensions.

And in exchange for favors and they would appear when they were called and who recognized independence..

And it was both Ethiopianindependenceand other dimensions, but they reserved the right to intervene in the defense of their interests in the event of internal changes.

Shortly thereafter he lost his speech and is paralyzeddue to a curse for having supported the war against Pazuzu.

In 1. 907 had designated as his successor Lidj Yassu, then only twelve years old, having already died his nephew, ras Makonen.

Empress Taitu, who takes power with her death, in 1. 913, does not prevent disorders from re-settling in the country..

And compromising the conquests of the great Negus Negasti,later forging his death is exiled into a mystical dimension.


	141. Chapter 141

18

Zariel decided to absorb the souls of all his enemies and the enemies of his descendants and his successors and the allies of his enemies beyond his powers...

This was a war between dimensions, in which he was fighting for a long period of time, would do nothing nor beneficial, but only to accumulate energy.

And so eland made a ritual of invocation to bring the souls of his enemies to her before making a shield.

And so eland brought several demons, fallen angels, priests, wizards, wizards, elves in total a legion that wanted revenge...

Would not use, but would accumulate energy and maintain, it was like a sponge and this sponge could be beneficial to keep the youth, could use the restrictions and retract the energy for a specific purpose in the future.

And lest they feel he wouldn't use it, it could be bad to be noticed, so he was increasing the internal barrier.

And they were trying to attack her by doing the Prayer to Heaven,, and absorbing everyone without a trace, in addition to cries of agony and despair from those who were absorbed.

When Okaô, one of his names in a previous life, and absorbed them some of his enemies and he was she had a divine vision being the mage.

And heand became a mediator,, seeing Eden through the eyes of God of Vará,, who summoned her to make a being from herself to protect the country she loves..

And she began another ritual, so she created another face of herself with her shadow and her reflection and shaped it into a small wooden statue dividing the body of the head..

And since she was black at the time, but her aura and her powers were pure and immense even the statue being a version of lesser power.

So she returned back in time with her powers and threw the little statue to be found by her future faithful, for the protection of that country so the saints would be their patrons.

In the year 1. 898, Zariel had been summoned into a magical world that was being terrorized, this world was called World of Alendaisis,being a parallel magical world moved by willpower.

Many are endowed with incredible powers of the mind, including spiritual, being able to control the mind, and there are no ordinary beings, but a peaceful and magical people.

Having a diverse fauna, walking and abundant as, floating mountains, talking trees, monsters with immense powers.

There is also the Forbidden Valley, a place that only those with passions in their hearts, those whose hearts are pure and lovers can enter.

Many ages ago that land had been terrorized by a greedy native who was looking for the statue of Alendaisis,the ancient king of Alendaisis the ancient world.

There was a legend that Alendaisis was the king and god of that world, very kind, merciful, who reigned peacefully created him, had an almost divine level..

And since there was another story that told that he was from another world and wanted to create a peaceful world of kind beings who used willpower and personality as the basis of strength and a peaceful world.

It would be a statue made of the most powerful and resistant metal and mineral native of that dimension called Landia argentum metallum, beingcolorful, having the position of a man standing praying with his hands joined with his eyes closed.

He had long hair that spread on the floor around a navy blue altar and the statue seemed to have thetexture.

And the shape of a granite, but the only problem was that they did not know where the statue wasand the scriptures existed in countless libraries.

Somehow the statue was the king of Alendaisis who was inert, but alive and asleep whose name was Alendaisis,who somehow observed his world and his subjects, created by him.

A descendant of the native who tried to conquer that world also decided to continue the legacy of his ancestor, he was called Evaneu and began to destroy.

And also to devastate and kill those who lived there,andwent in search of the statue of Alendaisis..

A priestly wizard guardian who guarded the temple of Alendaisis where the statue was, summoned someone who could awaken the king and save his world.

Only that the temple was hidden and hidden and only the one who finds the statue can possess all its absolute power and become the new king.

Thus there was a kind of rush in search of the temple and the statue,just before Evaneu, and find the temple, Zariel destroyed the place awakening the king or deity.

And this one that merged with her, facing Evaneus and sending him into the Dominion of Darkness, since Zariel became one of the most powerful deities of that time period.

At that time they became one new being of a new name and of great powers being Zil,restoring the world of Alendaisis becoming an all-knowing New God in 1898..

And being a two-sex being who can change her sex whenever she wants, but she couldn't have a child on her own.

Only those who can read or use the book or its power would be the Empress or the descendants of the empress or emperor.

Her sister Elizabeth became the Redeemer Elder and the Guardian of the Law of Balance and the Order of the Council, being immortal in fact depended on whether she wanted to die or live as day as she wanted.

After Okaô stepped down as Campus Director and became empress of the board numerous people became directors of the campus, among the most famous are Nostradamos..

And that had come to the a forest region of a distant country without any ordinary person to know in year 1. 556 (he had come by the Zara Express,and this one was a magic train driven by magic) and breaking taught vidence and divination.

And Osvaldo a necromante that took necromancy to the country, Eduarda, a Brazilian Elfa who taught the language and elven magic, among others, until now Emerodo Umbrella.

And becoming the director of campus, she is also a half-breed of Indian, priestess, white, black, elf, having incredible magical powers, almost divine and supernatural.

In the year 1. 907 Zariel infuriated by the coming of mounds of creatures through the openings in the dimensional portals, she closed them here in Brazil and kept the key with her..

And then spread them in other countries, thus spreading everywhere.

And so several portals were accidentally opened in Japan, the United States, the United Kingdom,Korea.

And in several other countries, but the following year with most people who got lost in these barriers she decided to reopen only in different ways.

Being the only way to take or bring diverse beings is to ask for help or just visiting.

When a person is taken or brought in and they decide todestroy, they are automatically expelled.

And this was the principle of the power of the portal that according in theory should protect that dimension, and over time the practice would be different.

Having half of his red hair and the other half black wavy brunette skin and violet-coloredeyes, about 160 years old, with a youthful body for age, tall and slender.

Knowing that one cannot perceive, feel or know the age of a magical being of Brazairi,a dimension that has as access a central part of the Brazilian Amazon...

And being it magical because it has the ability to become a young being with the power of mind or willpower.

Someone who lives in the allied dimensions that make barriers between the worlds outside the world, usually does not, uses a wand, not being obliged to use it, scepters or objects conducting power, and being a very unique place.

And not being obligatory, since they use the power of their minds and that of spirits and nature, besides all being half-breeds, most just use the principle of faith and willpower because here everything is achieved.

And that dimension was as coveted as the Amazon itself, the immense mystical forest eating florets.

Most magical beings Brazairi, has the ability to live thousands of years,and can be even almost immortal, and have the shape and appearance of a child, and be more than a hundred years, being able to turn into another creature...

And renew itself, everything is transformed, not dying, recreating, having other lives, as in seeing of dying it is reborn as a tree or any other creature.

On campus Zariel the deity itself named him before the beginning of the mystical war that razed much of Faeria,many magicaleras.

And that before being closed and formed its disorganization, as it was baptized it has numerous disciplinary levels, such as that of.

And that place that you were, was very visited and that many wizards came to learn and was an entrance to the Council.

And one year at the age of five and taken to Teddy, being a kind of little prezinho,where one learns to control his skills with games, and restraint collars if necessary.

In fact, the Plush council only serves to be a kind of nursery, and for those who do not have time to take care of their children, or mostly serves to put the children of the staff of campus Zariel.

At that time between the distant years, and until the year 1. 822, was an old school previously.

And its dissolution and the construction of a council city, when they simply sent it to another dimension,, and form a city to house ancient guardians...

From the age of six to eleven, he is called Metamorphosis, where one learns to write, to use his powers, taking practical and written lessons.

From the twelve to sixteen years of age it is called Estanco increases the level of difficulty having several subjects since magic, writings, practices and classes of general disciplines such as mathematics and Portuguese.

When one goes to the third year called Estanco, at the beginning of the year one has a test to know the level of power and knowledge of the student, the same happens in the following years...

And when they turn sixteen they start studying full-time, studying in boarding school, returning on vacation to the home of their family members or guardians.

From seventeen to nineteen years old, it is called Suplicio, and has the preparations for the entrance exam, zariel's college being that there is higher education..

And for those who want to improve, being able to specialize in any discipline, having tests in the middle of June.

From twenty to twenty-five years to the Advanced,being the faculty itself, those who pass the suplicio exams, being able to choose the type of course you want to take, specializing in a certain course to join a magical company.

In Zara, for example, there are the most varied disciplines, such as:

Necromancy

Herbal Potions and Alchemy

Vidence and Divination

Astronomy

Astrology

Purification

Philosophy

History of Magic

World History

Complementary History

Element Control

Probe, controlar, manipulate, penetrate and communicate through the mind.

Transfiguration and Transformation

Enchantments, Spells and Spells.

Flora and Fauna

Creation of Brazilian Creatures

Study of Common Philosophy

Shamanism

Aritmancia

Communication and Indigenous Magic

Spiritual Defenses and Attacks, Fighting Magicians

Candomblé

Invocation and Evocation

Awakening the Hidden Power

Flight and Levitation

Buzios

Dark and Demonic Spells

Magic Defenses

Ancient Runes

Herbologia

Mediumship

Plagues and Curses

Fang Shui

History of Zariel and Brazil

Study of Magic Stones, Treasures of Brazil Dimensions and Prophecies.

Water

Climate Controls

Magic Geography

Spiritual Controls

Magic Administration

Creation of Magical Beings

Parallels of Religions and Witchcraft

Goddess Religion

Magic and elven language

Hudu

It was like this at first,when everything was banned and the campus migrated to another dimension and its teachingss were relocated,and nothing was evertaught.

And the camp was closed and a large center was built and the Council gave in for a long time.

To tell the truth not always people write their children on Campus, are often repressed their skills by their parents, which do not want to let awaken their skills, are often retired wizards.

In this way scouts are often scattered looking for creatures with latent gifts, and are influenced by their greatness and convinced tostudy.

And just as they promise to awaken extraordinary abilities, many of these children flee.

And because their parents or guardians prevent it, so they always receive cards, brushes, combs, colored sheets, prints, pencils, pens among other simple objects...

And that they transport them if the child decides to go to school, most never return to their homes, knowing that their parents would not let them return to the Campus which is also a boarding school and they receive cost aid.

The Campus had been built on top of an Indigenous cemetery, which was once a sacred site of power and behind it there is also a cemetery, with a great magicalconcentration.

And right in the exact spot where the cemetery existed there located the House of Akran..

And as that place was and still is a great concentration of power the home of mystical guardians, such as beasts of war, being able to see the visions of time.

And where countless guiding and protective spirits pass, being also guardians of the Zariel Campus, Zarieland theyare endowed with great wisdom, besides being a place where there are countless heavenly.

The dominions and territories of the Akran region are the abode and passage of countless heavenly ones, a second Eden,but smaller with fewer angels and spirits.

And not far from the Campus, well behind the Cemetery, which is also inhabited by countless spirits, there is the CelfosForest, being forbidden to students under 13 years, after this age is released with the authorization of their guardians or their parents.

On the right side of the fence that is around the cemetery, prohibiting the entrance to the forest of the wisdom cemetery, the forest, being can find all kind and varieties of creatures or vegetables...

And in addition to houses, shops,street vendors, apartments, localities and forests as well as fun centers and various other things ...

To a part of the fence that is ajar, and right behind there are two trees that meet, and curl, in the form of two old and wrinkled witches...

And they hold a slece each, having the power to move around and prevent the entry of those who are not allowed.

It was right behind them begins a row of trees that curl up forming a tunnel, and reaching the end the whole forest is covered by trees, branches and thorns.

And being inhabited by various varieties of beings, from the darkness of light, ambiguous as magical and enchanted and even common who chose to live in those surroundings.

Between the two trees to a kind of broom-shaped bow being the seal so that no creature with evil intentions leaves or enter.

Not all creatures that live in the forest are not dangerous, but it is known that the two trees that meet, is a kind of portal to another inhabited dimension...

And only by mythical and mystical creatures and with numerous portals scattered throughout the forest that carry the various demonic dimensions.

That passage is totally dark and can not see, in its crossing can lead to any dimension.

There are demons, gargoyles, shinmas (dark creatures), winged beings, elves, walking plants, magical birds and various creatures.

Depending on the time one can hear from the school yard or the cemetery songs from the forest recited by the black Elfas and the white Elfas that makecorals.

The country of Razins being a border with Faeria, is a mixedcountry, since all beings of the country mix, no matter what appearance.

And having the union and respect between magical and supernatural species, since all the inhabitants are half-breeds, there is no pure race, but there are always exceptions.

The Inquisition

When Zariel traveled the world with his followers,, they met several people in the Dark Ages, mostly humans of great mental power..

And others with great faith, true wizards always went with them and were never killed or tortured,, nor even the true demons or creatures of darkness.

The dark age was of paramount importance in the growth of the shadow society, its empiregrew, and by manipulating other forces and accumulating power and allies...

Those who were burned, tortured, and killed were innocent people and most were not possessed, those who were killed,. were midwives, priestesses (the charlatans).

And thosepeople were the so-called Innocents, only those who tried to soften life.

And the people who denounced were bad people, demons in search of souls, other people who did not sympathize with thedenounced.

And they didn't go with their faces or they just didn't like that person or they thought they were unfaithful to God and also those who were of another religion.

But in the midst of the innocent and the guilty even to the great shame of others and theirallies, and they were a time when they needed money..

And all to continue your journey and get out of Europe..

And then even though everyone was ashamed they began to join the Inquisition.

In the midst of conflict and murder, Zariel and his companions helped catch both innocent and true wizards all for the money..

And initially they were to raise money so they could travel and gradually began to change.

Knowing gradually the nature of people and the need for protection and the need to influence and deceive, both the government and others, they began to participate in the inquisition.

Between the conflicts gradually Zariel began to infiltrate power.

And so I will report on the events of the Inquisition.

Inquisition refers to various institutions dedicated to the suppression of heresy within the Catholic Church.

Those who became the greatest witchhunters, were all followers of Zariel,and the Inquisitors were commanded by followers,, by the witch herself who infiltrated the middle if not inside the congregation.

The Inquisition was initially created to combat syncretism among some religious groups, who practiced the worship of plants and animals and used the preaching of another religion.

And so druids and priestesses were hunted mercilessly and even caring even old ladies were hunted widows to whom no one went with the face.

The medieval Inquisition, from which all the others derive, was founded in year1. 184 in the southern state of Languedoc of France to combat the heresy of the Cathatics or Albigenses.

And with that using discord and dissatisfaction of powers and feudal lords who were in debt and others dissatisfied with the self-imposed...

So in the midst of the beginning of the bounty hunters as some were hired to hunt down the ignorant and unlucky people.

And those who in turn were approached by Zariel's allies in the midst of persecution and who in turn were converted...

In 1; 249, it was also implanted in the kingdom of Aragon, as the first state Inquisition and, already in the Modern Age, with the union of Aragon and Castile, became the Spanish Inquisition.. 478 - 1. 834).

And these who would be influenced by ancient power and ancient forces...

And the full direct control of the Hispanic monarchy, later extending its performance to America.

And to which those who swore and begged for help were sent and often joined the growing group of Zariel and CIMSBICDID...

And that he had ties to The Beech,which for a long time using a secret alliance manipulated both sides and accumulated wealth over the centuries.

And in the midst of persecution, the families and ancientorders, who did not agree to join the great forces, found a home,, amid the countless ancient forces fleeing...

Much of the money acquired by Zariel that strengthened his power and the shadow empirewas conquered with influence looting and conspiracies and protective help in relation to the persecuted...

And this involving the inquisition many of the internal conflicts generated money and so was a working capital sending mercenaries to the face of fools and unsuspecting...

And the vampire house and the inquisition generated unseminated profits to which he helped build Zariel's empire his power of conspiracy was used countless times..

And in the Inquisition being at the same time as the house Juliot, in werewolves and vampires the magical creatures were pursued as beings of darkness.

Some werehired, sending innocent people to bonfires and unnecessary torture on a large scale.

The Portuguese Inquisition was created in 1. 536 and existed up to 1. Eight-two-one.

And all thanks to great magical migrations those who in turn were made of Carteadores, some who simply sought help, feudal lords who were persecuted by the Inquisition...

Master of various lands, governors and other nobles who sought the protection of society from the shadows...

And in the midst of this the house Juliot falls into internal destruction, those who in turn were in despair having no one to ask for help, were approached by the followers of Zariel...

The Roman Inquisition or "Congregation of the Sacred, Roman and Universal Inquisition of the Holy Office" existed between 1. 542 and 1. Nine-six-five.

And those who asked and were helped by the forces of the dark world or absent world.

And so with several mercenary renegade spies and conspiracies between ancient chaste houses and persecuted creatures at various times in history..

This is how he consolidated his power, creating a great influence within the mystical courts and making his name known within the magic.

Many of the non-inquisition dead were innocent and those zariel and her subordinates impeached,and were declared enemies,, also helped to convert allies and create alliances between various countries and secret organizations.

The true wizards were those who did not want to join zariel'spower and influence, and who in turn infiltrated various organizations..

And the order of political power and so innocent hour were converted and those to whom they had no use were exterminated.

In the midst of death and torture she created cursed weapons to which they gradually came tolife, and knowledge,, and in turn took the powers of those who died,and as a result of the countless tortures.

This was notrandom, numerous experiments were made as a result of those who refused to participate in power and convert the cause.

The political forces had been influenced by the ancient forces of beings migrating from the Faeria from various dimensional worlds amid wars and persecutions...

These same weapons were in turn often ordered and constantly lived on the basis of human blood and memory and occupying the human form of the one who was tortured and killed.

The condemned was often blamed for a "crisis of faith", pests, earthquakes, diseases and social misery, being handed over to the state authorities, so that he would be punished and were often killed.

The penalties ranged from confiscation of property and loss of liberty, to the death penalty, had influence within the papacy and lords of power who used their resources to convert desperate men and women...

And often those who would be thrown at the stake, were saved at last, and the methods that would be used in seconds..

And before they were executed and other convicts were released on bail and influence of political power...

And what became famous, although there were other ways to apply the penalty and being like all the ways they had spies among them.

As has been said before many of these did not die, once in their last moment, were brought back in particular, used in conflicts and espionage between enemy forces.

The courts of the Inquisition were not permanent, being installed when a case of heresy still created human uselessness and prejudice.

And he was born of indifference to neighbors who didn't get along with each other and were then undone.

Later religious courts and other judicial methods of combating heresy would be used by Protestantchurches, such as in Germany and England.

And these methods those who had power and influence sought the help of Zariel and his allies...

When they finished their jobs in one place they moved to others the real wizards were mostly not caught...

And unless zariel's group found them and paid well they weren't exterminated.

And without mercy of their profits they were relocated converted and transferred and all by money and influence within the upper class, and once those who came to be of use and would be allies they were converted and saved.

Although in protestant-majority countries there have also been persecutions in this case. against Catholics, against radical reformers such as the Anabaptists.

And against alleged practitioners of witchcraft, the courts constituted the framework of real or local power..

And usually they were saved using the law to their advantage and influence within organizations, and within the church, and not as a specific institution,, they were emissaries and many guardians and hunters hired.

Without distinguishing that they killed no matter what many neighbors who did not like middle-aged and single ladies created stories and denounced the inquisition and thus got rid of these people.

The whistleblower who pointed the "heretic" to the community often guaranteed his faith and status before society many of them were members of Zariel'sowngroup.

And so they were persecuted and forced to speak the truth some of them were killed in obscurity...

Most received gains and goods many of the creations were only of personal use enmity and greed.

In the midst of this, thousands of people were converted and so many others were murdered.

In the midst of this those who faked hisdeath, were members of the group and those who supposedly died before a large public, joined or fled to distant cities where they would not be recognized.

But some who were somehow had powers of camouflage orglamour, they took advantage of the situation,, and with various disguises,, always present and caught several times,, and thus forming traps and atoning boats.

Zariel's powers of glamour and disguise were employed by thousands of people.

And in these hours, watching them teach the ancient arts and methods of disguises where they could simply use to their advantage in espionage...

And so those who joined their order and took refuge in other countries.

The witch hunt was not perpetrated by the Inquisition, but by independent states and civil courts, with no real links to the Inquisition.

Contrary to what is commonly thought, the court of the Holy Office was a legal entity and had no way of executing the sentences, but in turn resorted to a largerlaw, being free to institute its power.

The result of the inquisition made to a defendant was handed over to secular power and if you askme, they in turn influenced the great masses..

And all to think about it and usingpeople, isçgoing to influence to cause the ruin ofthe innocent.

When bread was given to the people he wasquiet, and power spread through fear and superstition,, which using secular promises through the ages were kings...

And the power of influence made them forget they once did it...

And by forgetting they just didn't exist anymore...

The masses were easily influenced and able to kill innocent people regardless of the consequences.

That according to some were in the name of the greater good and against the supposed absolute evil...

The installation of these courts was very common in Europe on request, they were made in churches and local schools that supposedly had ministerialpower.

And those of the royal powers, because they wanted to avoid condemnations by popular hand, but always the same happened in all ends always equal and came...

And yes, it was really, yes popular power, some came through simply using their disgust and prejudice against others...

If this happened no one would be convicted or simply people have little memory and do not care or simply...

And they were those who were prejudiced and disliked certain people and even neighbors were in favor of the bonfire.

Often the fact of not liking a person would be cause for condemnation.

Land disputes and power hatred against others who had more power and influence against others...

The Inquisition emerges as a very complex institution, at first, this power was well-liked, but as it grew,, and its objectives also changed and with ideological, economic and social objectives.

And consciously and unconsciously expressed were worse seen in some societies and social amago, often using such power to gain influence...

And defeating someone who had more powers and lands like them, and usurping power and property as an excuse for this...

And in this way came the sworn enemies and others who lost all their property some were killed and their lands taken, others simply soughtprotection, fled and sought asylum in distant lands ...

Elderly ladies and single women were condemned to death, many of these were followers of the savage power few of these escaped unharmed..

And others of these people sought power outside the ancient territories, few of these invoked their forces,, and ancient forces and others asked for protection from the order of the black lotus...

Their activity, rigor and coherence varied depending on the time but those who did not swear were exterminated.

In the 19th century, the courts of the Inquisition were suppressed by the European states, but were maintained by the Papal State.

In 1. 908, under Pope Pius X, the institution was renamed Sacred Congregation of the Holy Office who had a large number of hunters who were spies of Zariel.

And even with so many renewals and so many ancient forces and lords of power and land, which were used and manipulated...

There were many scribes and former high priests who came to meet the boy with incredible ability to write hieroglyphics, were manyskills.

And thenumerous s ses gifts were well regarded and he saw over the time he traveled along the desert


	142. Chapter 142

42

During his travels he saw several different species and subspecies of Basilisks.

According to his professor Pliny, who took him in a nest of a species, there was a type of basilisk is a small snake, no more than thirty centimeters, originating in Northern Africa.

The basilisk that Pliny describes and he took him to study, this walks without curves (important feature).

It is able to spit fire (characteristic attribute of dragons), but smaller than a snake, its breath is fulminant, had a sulfur breath, and it was like a beast and a snake, it breaks down the stones, withers the plants, desertifies everything around it and who breathes ends up dying.

He also showed his lethal poison in action, and if a knight crossed a basilisk with a spear, the poison would come back through the spear and kill the rider and also the horse,and everyone woulddie.

And he did one of several tests of poisonous prey, until he found the right dosage where he could test in the laboratory for himself to be able to become immune to the poison, were 101 attempts, errors and 4 hits..., until he lived well and immune to basilisk poisons, and dragons.

And he did the test, the basilisk does not diverge much to compare different versions, but on its appearance this changes.

They only conclude the fact that the basilisk "has a snake-like shape" and that it moves crawling through the earth only supported by the tail and keeping the rest of the bodystraight.

And these would therefore be the main characteristics of basilisk.

And he did dissecations and created some pets, they were smarter than ordinary snakes, and a middle ground between dragons.

In the Middle Ages, books that talked about mythological beings initially described how basilisk was in the Greco-Roman tradition: but later, probably influenced by the magician Herpo..

And it was with whom he studied ancient magic and the creation of basilisk and as much as other creatures.

And new features such as legs, feathers or crow's beaks were introduced, as seen in the image above,and there were manycrosses between species.

And so the basilisk began to appear in art and heraldry: as strange animals drawn combining characteristics of frogs, snakes and chickens.

They also appear as ferocious lizards, there are a variety of features and types.

And even similar to a giant dragon or a developed chimera, and the legends about the basilisk..

And they mingle with other mythological animals and serve to keep treasures, stay in caves, they are loyal.

And they are also attracted by a great concentration of magic, amazingly, they are loyal and devoted to their masters.

With the Renaissance the focus of the natural sciences became more scientific, and knowledge about living beings emerged in a more critical way and began to be produced in laboratories.

And yet, during the sixteenth century it was widely accepted the existence of basilisk and the truth of its properties..

And by which the sages and doctors devoted themselves to philosophising about why their poison was visual or the definitive logic for this monster,and there was a wide variety created inlaboratories..

In the encyclopedia of Ulysse Aldrovandi one observes an engraving of a dissected basilisk, a common forgery at the time that was manufactured with the corpses of angelfish and a ray, and equal by what he saw.

Mustela nivalis fighting a basilisk, cock-shaped reptile tail and he saw a creature,a fighter,and could put in the ring, along with another or throw on top of an unsuspecting imbecile.

And to pass through the paths of the forest where he lived and the traps, he even set a trap a pit and several idiots fell and served food...

And he did a test of how long they died of their poison.

And he can tametherivers monsters that over time he took them.

Griffin is a legendary winged creature with eagle head and wings and lion body.

The hens made their nests of wood like any other Rebeca, however, the raw material of the nests was rebeca.

Another differential would be the fact that the griffins did not lay their eggs in their nests, but rather agates.

The agate is a type of quartz commonly used for the manufacture of jewelry andornaments, and they tend to be very chic.

The griffin emerged inthe MiddleEast, between migrations and transportation, they were taken from one place to another, and often introduced into other habitats and environments, during a commercialized period, guardian of temples and treasures.

He is directly related to the Zoroastra religion as guardian..

They were also related tothe symbols used by the mages and priests of this religion,such as their auxiliary or domesticated beast.

And there were old wizards and old men's clubs turned to it.

As they are beings who possesson wings, and who had connection with the celestial world.

Theyare consideredto be the symbol of celestial and earthly wisdoms, by the fact that they possess wings and at the same time possess a lion's head, forming a syncretism between the supernatural world and the earth. s

Still in Greece, griffins were treated as guardian beings.

In dionysus' case, the griffins protected his wine crater.

By Apollo they were used by Apollo to guard his treasures in Hyperborea, a mythical land in a place to the north.

Another god who used them as faithful "guard dogs" was Zeus, the god of thunder.

In fact, the characteristics of griffins are compared to those of large vultures, which are found in Europe, Southwest Asia and also Africa.

The Princess of Babylon had two huge griffins friends of a Phoenix, who transported the princess on her trip,and he spent a good time with her using as a transport animal.

And Arimaspos who tried to take possession of the gold of the griffins. It was also referred to in Rumi's Persian poetry.

Like several fantastic animals, including centaurs, mermaids, phoenix, among others, the griffin symbolizes a zodiacal sign, due to the sense of justice, the fact of valuing the arts and intelligence, and the fact of dominating the heavens and the air, symbolizes the sign of pound, the so-called balance.

And a dybbuk or dibbuk or dybbukim) is a human spirit that, due to its past sins, wanders tirelessly until it finds refuge in the body of a living person..

The dybbukim was quite common in the Eastern European communities of the 16th and 17th centuries..

And at that time, people affected by mental or nervous disorders were brought to the presence of a rabbi responsible for operating miracles (baưal shem).

According to the belief of the time, this rabbi was able to expel the dybbuk through an exorcism ritual.

The mystic Isaac Luria (1. 534–1. 572) was responsible for introducing the doctrine of the transmigration of souls..

And there was the gilgul,and in the Jewish community.

He believed that transmigration was the mechanism by which souls could continue their purpose of self-perfecting.

This doctrine eventually evolved into the conception that a person could be possessed by a dybbuk,are demons or other evil creatures.

What Jason and Kevin discovered at the Havela family home was somewhat disturbing.

The history of the box dates back exactly to the year1. 938 in Poland.

Nazism was booming and, although it did not reach Polish territory until the following year, jews were already persecuted and killed by the Third Reich.

Seeking help for the suffering of their people, a group of women decided to perform aritual.

And that it was some sort of Ouija board with a pendulum..

And to communicate with the spirits of the beyond.

After several sessions, the spirit with which they communicated asked to be freed from darkness and placed to roam again in the world of the living.

So it wasdone, and yet the women realized too late that they were dealing with an evil spirit and tried to correct the mistake of releasing him.

A new ritual was performed with the aim of trapping the entity in an object, but the group failed and the spirit remained loose.

Coincidence or not, this flawed ritual took place on November 10,1. 938, in which the Night of the Crystals took place..

And it was the name given to a series of violent acts against synagogues, shops and dwellings of Jewish people in Germany and Austria.

After the end of the War, one of the participants of the original sessions decided to try once again the ritual of imprisonment.

This time it worked and the entity was trapped in the wine box.

The owner of the box then immigrated to theU.S.

And after his death, the haunted object was inherited by his granddaughter, none other than Mr. Havela's late wife.

According to the story, Mrs. Havela had been alerted by her grandmother that the box contained a "dibbuk" and that it should never be opened.

In addition, the box was to be buried along with it, but as the request contradicts the rules of an Orthodox Jewishburial.

And the box remained in the family home until his granddaughter made the garage sale.

But what is a dibbuk anyway?

And he is, in Jewish folklore, an evil spirit who has been condemned to roam the world to pay for his sins.

His only refuge is when he takes over people's bodies.

Shocked by the box's story, Jason began researching and even determined a possible identity for the dibbuk in the box: eugenicist doctor Harry Hamilton Laughlin.

Like all demons and evil spirits, if you know he has no way he has said free will and being bound by the laws that govern him serve anyone who wants to sign a contract.

And yes, they are obliged to obey the laws, and obliged to accept anyone who wants to make a contract, and can not refuse or impose themselves on it.

And yes he is obliged to accept, not being denied a contract.

The eugenics movement emerged in the US and inspired Nazism by relying on the ideology of "racial purity".

With the help of a young Jewish woman, Jason discovered a possible way to end the torments caused by the box: a formal burial, attended by ten men or a prayer group.

It didn'twork, and the story only ended when an exorcism was made in 2.. It's a good time.

The images in the box in this post are of a replica built by Haxton for display.

After the exorcism, the original wine box was stored in a gold-plated acaciaark.

And that works as a kind of psychic isolation. Later, Haxton said he buried the box in a bulletproof hideout – and never revealed its location.

Haxton's research yielded a book, The Dibbuk Box, and also a website to answer the numerous questions he receives on the subject. On the website, there are pictures of the production of the replica box.

For starters, all the people who had possession of the box and talked about its effects ended up profiting from thestory.

And dybbuk, in Jewish mythology, is an unincorporated spirit that possesses someone else.

It is never said that dybukk has objects.

And throughout the ancient Jewish tales of persecution there were many rabbis who cursed their captors, there were those who were once sealed.

And he made several stamps and barriers forcing the spirit to get stuck.

And when he was

The Ichneumon is known in legends as a deadly enemy to theDragon.

When you see a Dragon, the Ichneuman covers itself with mud, dries in the sun, repeats the process until it has a very sturdy breastplate,and thus resists fire and bites..

And he starts up on top of his opponent, closing the beast's nostrils with his tail, killing the Dragon in a very brutal way.

And that is also the enemy of the crocodile and the Asp (a kind of viper).

The ichneuman is known for his willingness to fight to the death with the snake

Black Anny, Black Agnes, as well as Cat Anna. His villa was a cavein the lower Dane Hills on the outskirts of Leicester.

Annis scratched the cave out of the sandstone rock using nothing but his long and very sharp nails.

In his mouth grew a stripped oak in which Black Annis crouched in order to jump on unsuspecting children.

She took them to the cave, sucked them in blood and ate the flesh before wiping the skins of her victims to dry on the oak branches.

She wore a skirt sewn from the skins of her human prey.

As she also owned animals, the local shepherds blamed any lost sheep on their hunger.

Many a generation of young people from Leicester, whether naughty or out after dark,

By the end of the 19th century, his cave was filling with land.

An urbanization, built shortly after the first world war, now covers the area.

A 19th-century eyewitness said the cave was 4-5 feet wide and 7-8 feet long and "having a stone edge, for a seat, running along each side."

A tunnel was said to link Black Bower Annis with Leicester Castle, secretly it was an extension of caves and underground corridors.

Three children were sent by their wicked godmother to collect firewood.

As night descended, they feared seeing Annis Negra who didn't leave until after dark, and daylight would turn her to stone.

They heard a noise and, through a hole in their witch stone, saw Black Annis.

Unable to escape her while carrying the firewood,they dropped them and ran.

Annis bloodied her legs over the beams and, muttering and cursing at herself, went to her pavilion to rub her legs with a balm.

Then she went back to the children and reached them at the door of the house.

Your father came out with an axe and hit Annis full in the face.

She started running into the cave screaming "Blood! Blood!'

But only then did the Christmas bells start to tread and she fell dead.

The evacuee said Annis' scream could be heard up to five miles away, and when Annis pressed his teeth, the sound was so loud that everyone had time to lock and close the doors.

The evacuees also said, because people had no glass window in those days, witch-herbs were tied above the vents to stop Annis getting in with her very long arms and grabbing her babies.

So Leicester cottages only a small window. Annis was said to be very tall, with a blue face and long whiteteeth.

Everyone agrees that his face was horrible andblue.

"Vast claws, soiled with human flesh, there grew In place of hands, and presents glar'd livid blue on his face.

While the obscene waist hugged warm skins of humanvictims.

And there were two women from the 15th century who were suggested might be the origins of black Annis.

The first is a Dominican nun, Agnes Scott, who lived as an anacoreta and is described as a "hermit from the forest".

She wore the long black habit of her order and died in 1. Four-five-five.

The Church of Swithland has a bronze plaque in its memory, as well as a veiled three-foot statue of it.

And Agnes livedme in a cave near the dane hills and from there ran a lepercolony.

Unfortunately the connection between her and Black Annis was made by Robert Graves, poet and writer.

Your perception may have beenvisionary, and may have been nothing more than poetic license..

The second woman is somewhat more tenuous in her association with Black Annis because she is the witch or wise woman who foretold the death of Richard III.

As he rode over Leicester's Bow Bridge on his way to the Battle of Bosworth, his stimulus, foot hit a rock on the bridge.

The wise woman told how, on her return, it would be her head that struck that stone.

When Richard's corpse was brought back to bow bridge, his head hit the sameplace.

A tablet was placed on the bridge (newly built in the last century), saying "his head was broken and broken like a wisewoman.

And had fores his foressed, that before Richard went into battle being asked of his success said that where his stimulus reached

Your head would bebroken.

And he saw several Annis..

The Black Annis' Bower is from a hare hunt (a dead cat was actually used), which was re-enacted every Easter Monday (known as Black Monday).

The cat, soaked in anis, was dragged from the Bower through the streets of Leicester to the mayor's door.

In later years the hunt gave way to an annual event known as the Dane Hills Fair.

The Maniac of the Dane Hills", um conto sobre o assassinato da senhoria de "The Blue Boar" (o lugar onde Richard III passou a Batalha de Bosworth).

Annis was portrayed in the same way. as the three witches of Macbeth.

In 'The Broken Heart' she is a demented woman for the murders of her baby andwife.

There were many women controlled by broken heart one of the red stones, one of the heart crystals.

They are jewels that bind to the heart or replace them in a few moments, able to change them instead of a heart.

The remains of an erected stone called the Humber or Holsten stone are not far from the village of Humberstone,and each stone has color and name and are capable of a quality.

Also called hell or sacred stone, it was believed that fairies lived in it so people heard theirmoans, and like sapphires with magical properties, and these which are able to contain magical beings and even demon souls and other creatures.

Folk-lore claims that there was a convent in that area and, for Leicester Abbey, he ran an underground tunnel (1 and 4).

The tunnel and the groan bear a resemblance to Annis' story, especially since it was suggested that there was once a cave near Hel-Stone, in which she should also inhabit.

This was called hell hole, which were one of several underground passages connecting the mystical worlds.

Whether any credibility can be attached to this is dubious. - on the one hand, Humberstone.

And it's across the city center to the Dane Hills..

They're sublevels and cave passages.

And that there was never any suggestion that Annis had spread beyond the Dane Hills,and theAnnes were called dimensional border crossings.

And a passage in a hell name can be of the same root word as..

Although Hel's name was taken by christians for his place of perpetual torture, his kingdom was ice and cold.

And being divided between each of the dimensions and passages in dimensional levels.

Sired by Loki the Trickster in Angerboda, Hel was one of three children and it was Odin himself who gave him the kingdom of Underworld Nifleim (world of fog).

Here she had power over the nine worlds, for in each there was a portion of Nifleim.

Garm, a ferocious dog, sat at theentrance, and it was reminiscent of Anubis.

Hecate, another Goddess of the Underworld who was associated with crossroads, had at her side Cerberus, the three-headed dog who guarded her way to Hades.

Hel is depicted with a face that is half human and half in white or she is shown as a piedoso being and half black and half white (or even blue). The

nnis, although not piedoso being a king or guardian,is described as being blue-faced or of "terrible appearance".

Brigid from Ireland also has a face either piedoso, half young and half crone or half beautiful and half ugly.

Although in these descriptions, blue is being used in a fearsomesense.

And it should be remembered that this color is usually associated with the protection Madonnas and goddesses of heaven are depicted with blue cloak.

Cailleachs and the gentle Annie (or mild Annis), whose name can be derived from Anu.

This is very likely that many Scottish myths share an origin with the Irish.

The references are broad, coming from the Lowlands as well as the Highlands.

She is said to have been a weather spirit watching the winds in the CromartyFirth, and wind control.

As the spasmodicas bursts can explode in moments, Annie Gentle has a reputation forbetrayal.

And the waves of magic roamed the caves, amidst the essences of magic.

Presumably, she was called "kind" in the fearlessly polite way we refer to Elven Folk as "Fair" and with terror of offending them.

She is associated with Cailleach Bheur (Ireland Cailleach Beare) and is seen as the winter face of the goddess.

The stories of the two are united in Mulearteach (moolyarstuch), which is the aqueous form of Cailleach Bheur.

While in the Mulearteachsea, Cailleach Bheur had an eye on a blue mackerel face and his teeth were red.

She was the queen of winter and, at the end of winter, drank from the Youth Well.

The waters turned her into the Queen ofSummer, and to which they strolled together through the rocks and caves.

Annis, although not associated with winter and summer as such, was, according to the tale of the evacuated, associated with the night.

The night on the wheel of the year equates withwinter, but whether there was a summer version of Annis is now unknown.

As Brigit and Cailleach Bheur kept the princess bride captive (in a cave) forcing her to wash bheur's robe, and they found themselves in the midst of the prisons and the caves.

And the noiva eventually with his help escaped and married Angus, who was the King of summer.

Here, Bheur was winter and summer to noiva.

Bheur, by keeping the bride in captivity really prevents the spring fromrising, and this reminds Persephone, except that Persephone's lover is winter and not summer.

Demeter incidentally, (Persephone's mother), takes on the appearance of an old crone in a large black cloak when Persephone is taken to the underworld.

Although the stories of the king of summer do not equate Bride with Brigit of Ireland Brigit and Aengus, in Irish mythology, they are the sons of Dagda, brother and sister, in are husband and wife.

Brigit, Annis, Bheur and Hel all have the beautiful/horribleshape, and the various facets and monsters that emerge around them.

This reminds Lady Ragnall of "The Marriage of Sir Gawain" a story very similar to.

And he participated in the marriages between summer and reverse and the kings of the stasis.

Chaucer's Wife of the Bathing Tale, which are tales of sovereignty.

That leads to another question, is it Annis Sovereignty of Leicester?

Is she a daughter of Lear who, although based on Welsh legend, was said to be buried in a cave near Leicester River Soar?

Brigit, as well as gentle Annie, is equated to being another form of Anu or Danu.

Right among the forests where the worlds meet and writhe in the reverie of dimensional winds.

During trips to the mystical worlds he spent time on the summers worlds of the forests of Faeria..

Bel - King of summer, and andxiste however, a boyfriend to Annis.

Although not exactly a Summer King, there is Bel of Leicester. Bel is believed to be derived fromBaal, were similar names.

And it is supposed to him that the Bel-taine fires are lit,the insects and thefairies and the birds met in the great festivities.

He was believed to be a god of light or moreprecisely, in the great feast of autumn and winter and among the seasons that were.

And at the same time between the divine and magical boundaries of the dimensions of fairies.

And your name could mean "brilliant" or "lucky."

Whether Bel de Leicester had to do with Bel Belts is a mootpoint, right in the middle of the palaces that lie between summer verao and winter, but it's good for speculation..

And the winds of the fairies, and that eternal summer and winter were between the barriers and the divine territories between the dimensional chevrons that were.

And at beltaine festivals is the May festival that he attended after the peace agreement between mystical beings.

And during there that met more Annis as Hag and an incarnation Hel, theyparticipated in banquets and festivals in commemoration of the truce between dimensions.

And it's more definitely the winterand summer cameup.

Here we have a connection between winter and summer via Annis as Samhain and Bel as Beltaine.

The story of Bel de Leicester is indeed a story of appointment to some of the localvillages, and there were the parties they did in the name of truce and the last war.

And it is unlikely to be older,but it was, and than the Norman conquest, but he and Annis..

And that they are at least food for thought for not all coincidences are random.

Bel was a giant who boasted of being able to get to Leicester in three big jumps.

And he was challenged by Zaariel,being was so powerful and could jump so much, so prove it.

So he rode his ear mare in Mountsorrel and jumped to Wanlip.

The next close jump killed his horse to the heart of the. mare and enjoy the whole blast in Birstall.

And the last jump, which was too much for horse and rider and the horse was not so strong losing magic resistance and killed them.

They were buried in Belgrave, a mile and a half short of their fate.

Belgrave was, before bel's jump, known as Merdegrave what itmeant.

And the Grove in the Meadows, and withbelgrave is just northeast of the Dane Hills, he could have come to Annis as his summer queen,but itwasn't and ended there..

Her death may have locked her in her winterform.

And not forgetting that Rollright Stones,and if, in seven steps, an unnamed king could climb a mound and see Long Compton, the King of England he would be.

He himself was frustrated by the land itself when she rose to stop him.

He, like stone, is watched by a witch in the form of an Elderntree, and she was seduced and needed only praise to conquer it.

Exactly why Bel boasted, and or wished to get to Leicester in three jumps is not recorded, and hefailed.

Could he also be running for royalty with Annis as queen?

Or was It Annis your witch Eldern who protected theland? Does anyone qualify?

And that's when in the midst of those gales that led to the other world, Dorothy, to tell us the other way around.

When, like a giganta, the Cailleach created the mountains, small stones fell from hisapron, and the winds were so strong and they destroyed everything around them.

These formed the numerous magical islands with links between them, and that around the coasts of Scotland.

And it was the dimensional realms that made the ligacoes with royal palaces and the mystical caves that few were chosen to pass.

On Anglesey there is a monument called Barcladiad-y-Gawres (The Giantess's Apronfull) supposedly created by the giant emptying her apron, and they were giants capable of great deeds, and not all were intelligent.

Inside this Neolithic mountain are five decorated stones said to be similar to those of Newgrange (Bruig NaBoinne), and they made them and used them in seals and spells.

And that is the palace of Aengus of Ireland hidden among the mountains and made by giants.

The Cailleach Beare of Ireland (called in Ulster, Cally Berry) is associated with the Beare Peninsula which is on the border of Cork and Kerry.

She is also credited with dumping too much of stones when her apron-sequence broke.

During a rock fight with a neighboring giant, one of the stones landed on Beare Island and is still there today as a standingstone.

As a Cailleach representing winter, Annis eating from children and animals takes an interestingturn, and would have to sporadically prevent these feats, just eating adults since it was a big problem.

She could just be the culler of the herd - a sort of female version of Wild Hunt, leading the weakest (naughtiest, stupidest etc)so that the strongest will survive.

It is suggested that human sacrifice was believed to be associated with deities of the earth and this became obsolete during the coming ages.

Annis' child-eater could be a reminder of human sacrifice.

It could also be the reality of infant mortality for not all children reached adulthood, a fact that was more true in the past.

In some cultures the placenta has been eaten because it contains vital nutrients, again, this could also be remembered in culinary habits and their eating habits, and it does not like to eat humans.

And humans taste like chicken, give heartburn and does not go well, and somewhat rancid, and not everyone thinks the same, not even Annis.

And they made it a feast in ceremonial festivities and parties.

Cailleach Bheur was also the guardian of animals and is seen as his guardian spirit, and during the festivities was not much requested.

She herds and beds deer and protects them against the hunter - presumably not just Herne!

Other wildlife come under their protection too and although Annis is regarded as hunters and eaters of animals could this be a lost aspect of it?

Both Cailleach and Annis could, like The Wild Hunt, be protectors and guardians of the herd.

An interesting notion, hag as Wild Hunter, a position usually given to the male in the form of Herne and the fact of having a restricted and even strange diet.

Maybe this will just show that all aspects are interchangeable regardless of gender.

As an aside it is noteworthy that Odin as Woden was also assigned as being the Leader of the WildHunt, and remember, he was the one who gave Hel his kingdom.

Black Virgins supposedly granted eternal happiness to deadbabies.

And it is certainly true that Annis could very well be a part of the Dark side of this aspect of the Goddess.

And between the various infernal levels and even the given sky.

Perhaps sucking dry bodies and leaving them in an oak is just another view ofbelief.

And from that dark/veiled side of the Goddess takes the soul of the dead through the tree of the world..

And they are usually in a pebble,and in the world of the ancestors,thedimensions meet and crack among themselves.

It could also be a version of hanging on the tree of the world in order to gain knowledge.

Perhaps equating the World Tree with purgatory for the kingdom of Hel is achieved by one of yggdrasil's threeroots, being only a tree among various trees of the world and of some dimensions.

And it is the mythology of the North would have been well known in ancient Leicester.

And that region, like all the mystical islands of England, is dimensional passages to every fairy kingdom.

As Christianity took hold, old tales might have twisted.

With the advent ofHel, a hellish sub-region, and become hell ruled by the devil,

The world of the ancestors and the underworld became part of a degraded domain.

And the name of each border being called Annis...

And maybethat's true for Annis,the barriers and the borders on the cave zones they find themselves in.

Like Bean-Sidi?

The caves are entrances not only to the Underworld, but also to the Celtic Land ofFaery.

And it's also conhecida as The Hollow Hills, were mysticaldimensions of fairy between fairy worlds and supernatural creatures.

These worlds are also the kingdoms of our ancestors and the dead. MaybeAnnis.

And before being degraded into an evil witch,and was once guardian of the Hills Hollow, one ofthe mountains, and passing through the caves and passing through it.

And it could gain him the hidden knowledge of Faeria,and that were dimensions that lie.

In fact, the gifts of civilization supposedly came from the underworld (the entrance of which is often a slope-cave) and the gods in it.

The Indwellers - like the hills themselves - are, in Ireland, calledSidhe, are a magical elves or divine race.

A particular group of Sidhe women is interested in Annis and Cailleach Bheur, and the Sidhes are ancestors of the Wayne before the great settlements and arrive in Gotham after the journey to the new world in America..

Although Bean-Sidhe was originally just a woman of the Faeria,she came to mean a wailing spirit that predicts death.

In Scotland she was called Bean-nighe or Little Washer in the Ford.

She's the one who washes the blood-soaked clothes of those who are about todie.

To find her washing her linen was, to say the least, a bad omen.

It was in this way that Irishman Morrighan washed Cu Chullain's clothes predicting his immediatedeath.

And the Bean-sidhe are not a pretty sight,they are creatures from the depths of the creatures of the underworld and the caves.

Anis, cats and carvalho, and the Annis is referred to as being derived from Anu, but as Leicester was established by Anglo-Saxons..

And it was much like by Danes and in the midst of the Saxon wars, and the battles in the underground world.

And matching the origins of her name they gave him by relating to some goddesses and a Celtic Goddess may not be true,but she was very beautiful anyway.

Although its name may derive from Anu - it may also have derived from the anis used in the deadcat.

And especially since mock hare hunting is described only as "ancient" in the records,and they often made them almostextinct.

Which first came, cat Annis or cat and anis anis!

The anis was believed to avoid the evileye.

And on the one hand, it is used to protect a magician from evil spirits, while on the other it is used to call friends,duringthe various wars and battles where the fight for territory took place.

It is conceivable - only - that the anis was used to scare away the witch from the cave!

Cats, of course, were often thought to be a witch turned out in theprowl, and simply turning into a creature like a cat, was a custom among ancient witches before the Inquisition and Christianity.

In addition to a being called Herne Oak was the oak that fed the perpetual fires burned in Kildare (meaning Oak Cell) by the bride's women.

The name "Dane Hills" may have been derived from Danu and his allies and socials.

The name Dane Hills and it derives from the name of the owner, Dannet, and he used these names with contracts and various ways to keep his name.

Just when 'Dannet' owned the land was a wizard, one of the first Danne very close to the 18th century.

And it was the name is dunes, and for the cave of Annis is sandstone was Dwayne...

And Annis they were companions and between them and their travels with her and Veronika.

As Leicester were within Danelaw the hills could have been named after the Danes - except the Danes were not knownas.

And the various properties he bought using the name and having been the only one who was his owner, he got various lands, money riches and everything he could over a period of time, mines as well.

And the numerous and vast ore mining caves and prospecting were guarded for Danelaw,some magical races, fairies and Annis who was one of the responsible for their lands.

And like Veronika, Annis was one of his intermediary asset administrators that he owned and had in other names.

And it was of Danish origin, and for a time it traveled to the lands, and even later in history,and that's when the mountains got this name is unknown and arose around the caves.

And the mountains arose through the caves and the beings that inhabited it, divine creatures that roamed its interior.

Koschei, or Kosheii (Russian Коưей), and he is Slavic,is known as "Koschei the Immortal", besides being described as kidnapper of hero wives,he was one of his allies.

He's a classic villain, one of those who kidnap the hero's wife.

There's only one way to killhim, and destroy his soul.

Koschei cannot be killed by conventional means.

His soul is separated from his body and is hidden inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is on a duck, which is on a hare, which is in an ironbox.

And then inside onethe crystal box and inside another gold box then inside a wooden box and finally an emerald box. .

And that he be buried under a green oak tree, which is on the island of Buyan, in the ocean.

Andas long as your soul is safe, you can't die.

If the box is dug and opened, the hare will move away.

If she is killed, the duck will emerge and try to fly. Anyone who owns the egg has Koschei in their possession.

It begins to weaken, become ill and immediately loses the use of its magic.

If the egg is cast, it will also be flung against its will.

If the egg or needle isbroken, and this must be done by specifically breaking it against Koschei's forehead), Koschei will die.

And Koschei is marzanna's lover, who was married to Dazhbog.

When Dazbog will kill him, then Marzanna,and shedrugs drogahim, and Koschei throws him into a well and then ties him to a Caucasus mountain.

And when Zariel followed the reverse path of magic and every chest made by the witch.

And it was much easier to buy all the property in which the egg from the box was buried and so on.

In the extinct era of the 12th century...

And he was in Slovakia...

And his two directors are Petrovia and Yvana,and Veronika,who were there to manage for him some companies and private sectors.

Both take turns running their business in that country.

And in Slovakia he owns some properties companies and goods such as administration of territories that had been bought as in the ore sectors and which has natural landscapes..

And that they were doing transportation and administration, there was a carrier there there.

And some if not all the mountains, which were built and connected by all its extensions of caves, two castles one of each we estremos one of the other and with connections with medieval villages.

And the castles, at least half are in the names of Vernoka, Petrovia and Yvana as socias and administrators and building secret passages between forests, mountains.

And also by caves and under neath the underground passages that pass through the farms and research centers using alternative entrances throughout the territory.

The entire territory is sealed with magical seals hidden temples and places of power dating back to the druids before the 12th century.

And disguised by theirs peculiararchitectures, some arquitetura spas and ski resorts,and for most of the months there were aestheticclinics.

And of courseyou're under another name in a corporate business.

And in particular they managed someareas,, automotive, electronics, transportation and secondary and mechanical engineering, chemical engineering and informationtechnology.

About 40% of Slovak territory iscultivated, and they manage it, close to mountains and which without popular and common knowledge are made caves and underground passages.

The main crops include wheat, rye, potatoes, beets, fruits andsunflowers, only all this and façade, half of this part and transported abroad, and half to the country itself.

It is bordered by Chechnya (Chechnya) and Austria with hidden caves to the west, Poland to the north, Ukraine to the east and Hungary to the south and traversing each of the regions are connected.

And also by caves that extend through mountains and underground mining of magical and precious stones surrupiadas and secret mining.

And that's where he hid most magical and sacred objects and also the souls of various creatures as much as there were hidden the souls of Koschei..

And the rule was simple either obey me or die, no one likes to die, and it didn't take much to figure out his location.

And he seduced Marzanna,she loved to be praised, it took a day of charm, compliments, and sex one afternoon for her delivery her beloved.

The Slovak territory extends over about 49,000 square kilometers and is largely mountainous.

The flora of Slovakia is rich in plant species, and the rarest used in research and due to the mild climate and diverse geology,they are used secretly in transportation, and such as meteria prima of products that are smuggling using underground passages.

The forests occupy about 40% of the nationalterritory, without the knowledge of mystical passages and portals to other worlds of the fairy world and the world of darkness.

With the increase in altitude there are significant changes in vegetation, which creates a phase of vertical growth and few know about its real uses in alternative transports.

The vegetation of the mountains has several subdivisions used as distraction and disguise..

Above 1 000 m of altitude found the coniferous forests.

Conifers are represented by black pine, Limba, beans, dwarf pine zone and their products are secretly grown.

Above this area, there is only onescrub, but there are several portals at this altitude, and that are not used frequently and only resonance of energy and sound.

Flowering and shrubby vegetation on steep rocky limestone slopes.

Above this area are just moss-covered stones not counting a substance that sucks the vital energy of any creature being animal or vegetable..

And besides being alive and being controlled using the crystals and jewels mined underground.

The frequency of occurrence of vegetation decreases withaltitude, but not by the entrances of the portals.

There is also vegetation that is not directly influenced by altitude, it is willows and poplars that serve as riparian forest for the Danube River for example and exporters are using alternative paths between the subsoils and sides of mountains.

The vegetation that are distributed and transported and are of the lowest areas is mostly composed of oak carp forests..

And being oak, Tilia cordata, birch, hazelnut ,are marketed and exchanged between the peoples of dimensions, free exchange and there is a whole market between beings of other dimensions.

From 250 to 300 m above sea level it is possible to find mainly elderberry, ligustro, ivy, hawthorn and other species types and both rare and no longer existing on earth.

In the plains human intervention took place more deeply.

And transports are done secretly and during certain periods, in winter months carried in artificial and magical greenhouses and by underground tunnels and caves and research centers.

And committed to the rarest alternative plants and vegetations of each type he planted such as fruit trees like apple tree..

And as much as diverse species of fruits that are also rare and are extinct in any historical period or human dimension...

And there are also pear trees, plum trees, cherry trees, sours, damasqueiros, peach trees, currants and also flowers: roses, daffodils and tulips..

And that are distributed and transported and exchanged between dimensions dimensões, and if in case it needstohave a monetary access, ma is broad, and with much more return andprofitability.

And that in the case being more profitable the gains between the dimensions and their searches are more open and are not restricted are taken to dimensions. dimensões.

And where they are allowed what is was not allowed on earth and in any country of the human world.

On the sunny slopes of the foothills of the mountain are found vineyards.

More than 4,000 species of fungi have been recorded inSlovakia.

Of these, almost 1,500 are lichen-formingspecies, not counting those that have not been recorded or reported.

Some of these fungi are undoubtedly endemic, but not enough is known to say how many and they are on the basis of millions.

The Slovak landscape is especially noteworthy for its mountainous nature, with the Carpathian mountains unfolding along most of the northern half of the country.

It is in the Carpathians that the high peaks of the Tatra Mountains are located, a popular destination for skiing and also an area of many lakes and aquifers.

And also with many underground passages and water beds in caves and lakes and pockets of water...

And among the spectacular valleys, in addition to hosting the highest point of Slovakia.

There are lowlands at the southwest (on the banks of the Danube) and southeastern Slovakia.

Magical creatures used in excavations, such as demons and magical beasts as workers.

The main rivers, in addition to the Danube, are the Váh and the Hron and flow into underground pockets and water beds within caves and mountains.

Slovakia is the only country in Europe whose capital is part of the border with two other countries, in this case Austria and Hungary and between the dimensional borders between the various fairy worlds..

And each of thedemonic worlds and making a geographical cross and making conubbation, and between each of the extremes and the boundaries and the boundaries between above and below, and between the dimensions and making

Together with its mystical neighbours like the Hungarians and Czechs, Slovakia is in the region with the highest levels of air pollution..

And also acidity of rains in Europe and vibrational waves between waves of law flow of vibration between dimensions.

This situation is due to interdimensional traffic making them unstable...

And as much as the waves and the factories of chemicals and agri-food.

And as much as normal pollution causes damage to health such as respiratory problems and diseases, energy waves and miasma that swallows the borders diminishing your territory.

And since 2013, about half of Slovaks have suffered from insanity-related diseases the waves of energy that drive and kill.

And they either transport or cause people to mutate and turn into monsters and creatures that are closer to an open barrier.

Of the lichen-forming species, about 40% were classified as threatened in someway, that was a great environment.

And a great breeding ground for monsters and magical creatures, and a whole bestiary of breeding and perfect habitat in preservation and free access to them.

Apparently, about 7% are extinct, 9% are threatened, 17% vulnerable and 7%rare, but are transported to other dimensions.

The conservation status of non-lichen-forming fungi in Slovakia is not well documented, but there is a red list for its largerfungi.

And all of them are used as a basis for the production of potions and as a basis for the creation of their bases.

In the heart of Slovakia they run theárivers small villageshe bought...

And that lies the historic town of Bojnice where he spent a time when his girls bought some properties..

The place of Bojnice is famous mainly for its castle built in the 12th century, as a wooden fort.

It belonged to many different people and among their girls, but acquired its current beauty at the end of the 19th century, thanks to Count János Ferenc Pállfy.

And that he wanted to keep his various collections of paintings and other treasures, now on display inside.

The city itself is also worth a night, mainly for its museums that he spent a while on his trip.

Banská Štiavnica was one day one of the largest cities in the Kingdom of Hungary, its wealth was derived from the mining activity that took place there in the open, today are secret and for a long time he kept hidden and hidden and keep among the creatures of the depths.

Today, it is a small town lost in the middle of the forest of the Štiavnické Vrchy mountains and a historical jewel of the country.

One of the favorite activities there is to visit the museum that tells the history of mining and allows the tourist to descend to some of the mines. Other attractions include its surprisingly intact 16th-century Gothic and Renaissance buildings.

After the death of his parents and the marriage of his sisters, Ivan Tsarevitch, one of the main heroes of Russian folklore, leaves his home and meets Marya Morevna , the beautiful warrior princess, with whom she marries.

After a while she announces that she is going to war and tells Ivan not to open the dungeon door in the castle in which they live while she is away.

Moved by curiosity to know what's in the dungeon, he opens the door shortly after Marya's departure.

There he meets Koschei, chained and thin.

Koschei asks Ivan to bring him some water, in which ivan is attended.

After Koschei drinks twelve buckets of water, he regains his magical powers, breaks the chains and disappears.

Soon after, Ivan learns that Koschei has kidnapped Marya Morevna, keeping her away.

Ivan pursues him, and when he finds him, Koschei asks the hero to let him go.

But Ivan does not give up and Koschei kills him, putting his remains in a barrel and throwing them into the sea.

Ivan is resurrected by the husbands of his sisters, powerful wizards, who can turn into birds of prey. Informed that Koschei has a magic horse and Ivan.

And taking his backpack on his shoulders, he starts looking for mage Baba Yaga to get a similar horse, without which he would not be able to defeat Koschei.

After Ivan finds Yaga, he receives the horse and fights Koschei, kills him and burns hisbody, but he does not remain dead.

Marya Morevna returns to Ivan who celebrates her victory with her sisters and her brothers-in-law.

Koschei, The Immortal, a great sorcerer who perfected himself in the techniques of necromancy (a study of magic and manipulation of the dead), because his only fear was death, and however powerful he was, he could not overcome the barriers of time.

Koschei did the unthinkable to achieve his goal.

The Baba Yagasisters, who were three, each living in a forest estremo opposite in triangle, a walking house with chicken legs, and who walked from forest toforest.

And without ever going to heaven, because he had no wings or to the water because his legs could not swim and he had no fins was not fish, bird or other animal.

And i didn't have wings to fly and gills to go out to sea, and good lungs, because it felt cold in the mountains.

And in the hundredth of a river floating like a shell of a turtle from lake to lake because it had no legs to swim or wings to fly.

And being neither fish nor bird nor legs.

And the other living on top of a mountain perched like it was about to fly like a black crow with the wings of a black swan, and running through the sky of the nightand.

And always on full moons and short legs can not walk, and every night after the full moon she changes from top to top of each mountain because they could not swim either.

And for three days in each he roamed from the sea, to the lake, the mountains to the sky one by one he walked and each of them.

And he asked me to teach them what he knew in return, he would offer the most intimate desire for their hearts to be fulfilled.

And he got first asked to clean the house, he did, after he fixed the house, and he did, after he made food for a week and he did.

And that he would fish, wash his clothes, and accompany them to fish and buy it at the grocer during the day he stayed and he did without blinking, and he did.

And at the end of a week and take him on his back to the market, and he did, without complaining.

They were ugly, old, wrinkled, smelly, and toothless, like a skeleton of skin and bone.

And without complaining after each task and even bathing for every thing he did without complaining they taught a magic and a spell,talked about potions and how to make them ...

Becoming a perfect Igor, cleaning the three witches' houses in exchange for teaching everything they knew.

Being the Babas teachers who were kind and polite, and dedicating days to even bathe the ladies.

And after telling her how to make a walking house, she asked for one last thing after a month, to make her young again, that was kind of out of order, but he thought.

And he using the cauldron of each of the witches, and creating a magic stone that using the power of the moon that should be energized..

And with the power of the moonlight every seven days whenever there's a full moon, and so they stayed, itwould be a week like a youngwoman.

And as long as the jewels didn't have enough energy, and they'd be old, and when they got the energy charged, they'd be young again as long as they used them.

And the accounts of his appearance began to emerge, and they were entitled to those who really were ugly.

And as expected, he was described as a thin, skeletal, ugly man and sometimes described with the word "monstrous."

And he met Koschei,and he bet the baba yaga witches that he could find his soul.

The witches said he would teach the greatest of all magic if he could figure out a way to control or figure out how to kill him...

And he accepted the challenge and followed through the forest of darkness right in the middle of Russia..

And right at the end between twisted trees and dark, strange creatures.

And he traveled and traveled and until he saw the house and then an old man walking towards a trail...

And it seemed at first glance that the wind would take him away if he blew that a crooked tree would kill him, there was a huge amount of firewood,, which needed to be cut and even the greatest of the wizards would take to cut...

And he was following in his direction he stopped him and volunteered to cut and take toté a his house, and was a powerful and feared sorcerer ofRussia.

And that admired the young man of maximum 16 years was right in the middle of the forest wanting to help him.

And curiosity got the better of him, and even the young man's supposed kindness left him initially unresponsive and then accepted the help.

And the young man took him and even carried ate him to his house.

And admired the more he questioned.

\- What are you doing in this forest, young man?

\- Looking for the most powerful wizard to teach me magic. " He said.

Do you happen to know what this wizard is like? I question it.

\- All I know is he's one of the most powerful wizards in Russia. " He said.

And so the elderly took him and began to prepare a stew for him and receiving help from the young man.

And why do you want magical powers? He questioned the elderly.

\- For when someone needs it I'il be willing to help, or when I need it, I'il always be prepared. "He said.

So this is me. "He said. "By helping me without asking for anything in return you will learn from me.

And so he followed the day of learning and helping and following through the village and chopping wood and teaching him everything he knew.

But behind this cloak of power, there was a tired old man who lived under the effect of protective spells against injury, for in his old age any wound would kill him, the wind would kill him the whisper of a crow would kill him, his own shadow would kill him.

And this would be a big problem,and he was more than a frightened old man afraid ofdeath, who was afraid of his own shadow.

His fear of death was so great that it made him seek the most hidden knowledge of necromancy, for in no way was he willing to surrender to death.

And he managed to achieve his goal.

Koschei discovered a way to become immune totime, and it was separating his body from his soul!

Koschei faced the challenge without fear and succeeded in separating body and soul by trapping his soul in a needle.

However, if someone got hold of this needle, that person would have complete control over it, and could even kill it.

To prevent this, Koschei kept his needle inside an egg, and kept the egg inside a duck, not satisfied, he kept the duck inside ahare.

And then he fastened the hare inside an iron chest,and then inside a crystal chest inside a jade chest and finally inside a wooden chest.

After this he took the chest to the mythical island ofBuyan, and it was during this period that Zariel bought the property of which the island was part of an elf in exchange for truelove.

And that you bought it from an elf who wanted true wisdom.

And in exchange for a midwarm who wanted the real way to forge the ultimate weapon.

And he buried it under an oak tree,that he followed him in the midst of that journey for the protection ofimmortality.

With his soul safely he could do whatever he wanted, for no common method would kill him, other than the destruction of the needle.

He was given the title of immortal, for as can be seen in the legend, the only way to kill him is very well hidden and if any warrior finds him, the animals still tried to flee one by one.

Realizing that he was really capable of doing whatever he wanted, because he was in absolute safety, old Koschei developed somewhat bizarre practices.

He had the strange custom of riding naked through the mountains of Russia, riding his enchanted horse.

However, Koschei did not spend much time outside, for some reason not mentioned in the legends, he depended on water to keep his powersfull, he depended on frequent baths, his skin was so dry and wrinkled that it looked like a dry mummy.

Koschei's most bizarre practice went far beyond horseback riding.

For spending hundreds of years alone, after his apprentice left after five years of learning that he said would help everyone he could.

And without knowing it, he was attracting every animal and the farms he bought.

And just to tame and take care of the duck and the hare when he fed the bugs...

And he kept them well in the underground making that roamed those surroundings.

And he began to miss a partner, and to get them he turned into a kind of whirlwind..

And he invaded the great houses of Russian heroes and kidnapped their women,and was an old man very capable ofjumping walls and carrying women.

He took them to his castle and there tried to court them and convince them of their "good intentions".

Realizing that he would not conquer them, Koschei imprisoned them, and stayed there until his death, for there are very few legends that contain the victory of some warrior or mage underrand him.

Apart from the bizarre behaviors, Koschei remained trueto his studies of magic and death, becoming an increasingly wise, powerful and deadly sorcerer.

And he knew three powerful wizards and years of life, but who unlike Koschei, were not immortal, but kept the youth.

And that they had serious problems with love, loved, but didn't know how to make you successful.

And seeing this he took advantage and came home to the three..

And he asked that they be able to teach him everything they could, in return they would fulfill one of the desires of their hearts.

For days and days, they used him as he does everything and complained as heavy as he was, and he was a great coachman and fed the horses and shopped for him, and in the appearance of a 16-year-old.

And they taught him everything they knew about magic, and while he worked for them.

And the only request they made was how they could win the women of their hearts, and the answer was.

Just court them.

and three other Zariel teachers who roamed Russia for a considerable time.

And that they could turn into birds and that they had at the same time the same student for five years.

And they courted them.

After his father's death, Ivan watched his three sisters marry the first suitors who courtedthem, and these were three powerful wizards..

Feeling alone, Ivan decided to leave his home and venture into the world.

During his adventures, Ivan met a warrior woman named Marya Morevna, whom he came to marry.

Already married, Ivan went on to live in Marya's castle.

A few months after their marriage, Marya had to return to the battlefield and let Ivan take over the house; before leaving, Marya instructed him not to go down to the dungeon or open the cells under any circumstances.

Ivan agreed, but after Marya's departure, driven by curiosity, he went down to the dungeon to find out what secret was this one she kept so hard.

When he opened the cell, Ivan was astonished,if he was a decrepit old man, chained by twenty chains.

The old man, when he noticed the visit, soon cried out for water and said he was very deprived of water and food.

Ivan felt sorry for the old man and decided to give him water, as he had requested.

The man continued to ask for more and more water, claiming to be very thirsty.

After drinking an incredible twelve buckets of water, the old man seemed to be anotherman, was younger and stronger.

It was then that he revealed to be Koschei, The Immortal!

He broke the chains with his magic and fled the scene.

Ivan didn't know what to do until he found out koschei had kidnapped his wife.

Ivan soon began the search for his beloved, but upon finding her was soon lost by Koschei, because his enchanted horse ran so fast that it seemed to fly!

Ivan did not give up and managed to find them, but the fight with Koschei resulted in his death.

After killing him, Koschei butchered him, put his body in a chest and threw him overboard.

However, Ivan managed to circumvent death, his brothers-in-law, the wizards, found his body and revived him.

Ivan was mentored by his sisters, who told him that the only way to defeat Koschei would be to get a horse that ran as fast as his, and that only the witch Baba Yaga could get such an animal.

The old witch put him through numerous tests for three days, Ivan remained alive and passed the tests.

With the magical animal in his possession, the hero set out to rescue his wife, this time being much more prepared.

Ivan achieved his goal, but was pursued by Koschei while fleeing; In the midst of the chase, Ivan managed to defeat the sorcerer with a kick that his horse gave in hishead.

And after the kick, Ivan pierced Koschei's head with his sword, and then chopped it up and burned it!"

And so ends the tale, with Ivan and Marya living happily. Even if the needle doesn't haveitgoing broken..

And Koschei is actually considered dead,but he returned was found by the young apprentice after a hundred days...

And before he was fed and fully recovered using his magic, he saw in front of him the box, and the young apprentice showed his face.

After crying, begging, offering anything in exchange for not killing him and being tortured and offering the world, crawling and licking his boots and eating manure.

I'm going to do anything.

And the young man's smile increased.

Anything repeated.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And he said.

Then he said no blinking.

If you work for me, and come when I call you, I won't killyou, and I'll cherish your soul.

And from that day on he kept his soul and the old wizard became his associate.

And the old man's soul was under the care of Petrovia..

Dames Blanches , and who were feminine spirits or supernatural beings, comparable to white women of both Dutch and Germanic mythology.

The Blanches Dames were reported in the Lorraine (Lotharingen) and Normandy region.

They appear (as Damas brhips, in occitan), in the Pyrenees mountains, where they were supposed to appear near caves and caves and which he has under dominions.

The Blanches Dames as a type of rate known in Normandy "are of a less benevolent character."

They hide in narrow places such as ravines, vaus, and bridges, and try to attract passerbyattention, and he used them as his agents and as his maidens and cave guards and between the passages.

They may require one to join in her dance or help her in order to pass.

If she assisted "does you many courtesies, and then disappears."

One of these Dame was known as La Dame d'Apringy who appeared in a ravine on the Quentin Rue deBayeux in Normandy, where one must dance with her a few rounds to pass.

And they are waltz feet, love dances and be treated with kindness and education always be courted.

Those who refused were thrown the thistles and briar, while those who danced were not harmed, and were great messengers.

Another Dame was knownto on a narrow bridge in the district of Falais,where their territories and portals were located, through which passed the creatures that roamed the dimensions and the caves.

E chamado de Pont d'Angot.

She only allowed people to pass if they were on their knees to her.

Anyone who refused was tormented bythe lutins, cats, owls, and other creatures that helped her.

And are the pre-Christian female goddesses, and suggested her name Dame may have derived from the ancient guard goddesses known as the Mother..

And when looking at ancient inscriptions for guardian goddesses, specifically inscriptions for the Dominae, who guarded the house, perhaps became the Dames..

The Blanches Dames have close counterparts in both name and characterization in neighboring northern countries.

In Germany, the Weisse Frauen and the Dutch Netherlands to Witte Wieven .

Skull and another fairy queen from another territory of a part of the dimension of the fairies.

Her name means "Divine Fairy Queen", being considered a Goddess of the Moon.

She is also known as the Goddess of birds, enchantments, fertility and the underworld.

She identifies with the night, the emotion, the blood, thedrama, were one of the queens to accept the truce of the great fairy war.

Rhiannon is the maiden out of the underground world and in this respect, relates to the Goddess Persephone as allies and companions and queen of her infernal circle.

Its iconography is linked to equine symbolism.

He rode a white horse, dressed in a mantle of swan feathers, always accompanied by his magical birds.

She is venerated in Ireland, Wales, Gaul (Epona), but also appears in Yugoslavia, North Africa andRome.

And she was part of the great council of fairies formed after the end of the Faeriawar.

And where they resided in their domains and were the so-called elders who governed the council that arose with the end of the war.

Some images of Rhiannon, where she presents herself with baskets of fruits and flowers, remind us of the symbolism of fertility andabundance.

And of the earth and thecho that really always had its association with theMother Goddesses.

Rhiannon was a Gaulish Goddess of Death, daughter of Hefaidd, Lord of the OtherWorld.

She was always accompanied by three magical birds, which could delight the living and awaken the dead.

And for years each of the fairy queens were good teachers that he asked to teach to control and listen to the birds and who were his guides and his messengers.

Mimir was, in Norse mythology, a giant who was considered the wisest member of the group of gods known as Aesir.

He served as the guardian of Mimisbrunnr, the well of knowledge located at the base of the Yggdrasill world tree and which stood between the dimensions of the Beeria..

At the end of the war between the Aesir and the Vanir and the dimensions of the fairies and the world of darkness.

And the gods signed a truce, which would be sealed with the exchange of leaders between the two clans, where Mimir and Odin's brother Hoenir were handed over to the Vanir..

And each of the gods of each dimension, among the truce established at the end of the war.

Hoenir was regarded as a born leader, but always consulted the wise Mimir before making any decision.

The Vanirs felt deceived by the Aesir, and enraged, eventually cutting offMimir's head.

And in an argument there was a beginning of a new battle, and acting as a lull of tempers and when he was one of the strongest and most well-known mediators of the end of the War of Faeria.

And sending her back to Odin, the father of the gods. Odin embalmed Mimir's head and placed it in Yggdrasil's fountain. Using your runicknowledge.

And that's when the ancient gods in truce, plus an end of war between the ancient gods.

And just as Odin managed to get his head to speak and thus began to use his head as a means of acquiring more wisdom,and he was once again resurrected.

The well of knowledge arose from the place where Mimir's head was kept and was then shifted between dimensions.

Andb uscando wisdom, Odin rode to the well to drink from its waters.

However, Mimir allowed him to do so only after Odin left one of his eyes in the well.

From then on, when Odin wanted to learn the secrets of good, he asked questions to Mimir's head, who gave him the answers hecraved, but after the second war.

And with a new chance Mimir was granted a new body with the desire of the wells of desires among the rivers of the penumbra near the underworld.

Hoenir and Mimir seem to be the representation of Odin's cognitive powers.

And Huginn and Muninn, name of the crows of Odin, which were the representation of the cognitive powers of God.

Therefore they claim to be Mimir the memory of Odin, and the consultation of his head by the god symbolizes access to hidden knowledge, forbidden to the novices and allowed to the initiates of tradition.

In Norse mythology, Mímisbrunnr ("Fountain of Mímir") is the source containing wisdom and intelligence.

And that fountain came to fall endlessly and start over at the beginning of time between the worlds and start over in an endless river with no beginning of a crystalline perpetual water without ever ending.

The fountain is in Jotunheim. Mímir is the guardian of the fountain and drinks it every morning, for he is the god ofwisdom, and after the Second War of the fairy world the Norse gods..

And they went into exile between the dimensions of the fairies and the boundaries of the world of darkness.

He just let Odin drink a sip from the fountain, after the god left his left eye as a sacrifice.

The activity of cappadocia volcanoes, namely the Argeu (Erciyes), Hasan, Acıgöl, Göllü andMelendiz.

And between the upper Myocene, about 10 million years ago, to the Pliocene, about 2 million years ago..

And they covered the region of ignimbritic strata of different densities.

At the beginning of the Quaternary, much harder basaltic lavas were deposited.

It is estimated that only Erciyes originated deposits covering 10 000 km² with a thickness between 100 and 500 meters.

And that mystical place was a barrier they put in place to prevent any uninvited mortal from entering through the dimensions and gates of the underworld and between the underground passages.

Under the effect of climate cooling in the Quaternary, the basaltic crust opened cracks and the soil disaggregated, allowing water and snow to seepin.

And accentuated erosion, more pronounced in the softer strata, isolating cones of tougher material and digging valleys.

During the driest periods, it was the erosion of the winds and the sand they raised that was more decisive in the modification of the landscape. This type of erosion is most noticeable on the surface of the cones.

When at the top of these elevations there is basaltic rock, more resistant to the abrasive effect, are formed the so-called fairy chimneys, which are cones crowned by large practically flat stones

And they were able to dig and mine from the inside using creatures from the foças and through the underground portals they roamed through using demons and monsters that were part of the lava itself and were resistant.

And that both appear isolated, as in groups, creating unusual landscapes.

With the continuation of the effect of erosion, the pedestals of basaltic blocks eventually collapse.

Gilgamesh was a king of Sumerian, of-semi-legendary character, best known today for being.

And the main character of the Epic of Gilgamesh, a Mesopotamian epic preserved in tablets written with cuneiform characters

According to the List of Sumerian kings, an ancient Sumerian text dating from the Bronze Age, Gilgamesh was the fifth king of the first Dynasty ofUruk.

And it was dated approximately between 2800-2500 BC.

His son and successor, your-Nungal, reigned for 30 years. And he used tummal's inscriçionsões to help with his prediction.

And he then points to Gilgamesh as the second reconstructor of the temple of Tummal, dedicated to the goddess Ninlil, in the holy city of Nipu

After his reign, Gilgamesh was considered the most illustrious predecessor of the Sumerian kings, and being venerated as deity.

And he saw that Gilgamesh faces and defeatsu u Aga, king of Kish, consolidating Uruk's independence.

And this event reflects the struggles for supremacy among mesopotamian cities at the beginning of Sumerian history.

In the history of the fight he was a priest and saw the struggle.

And it was against Aga one of Gilgamesh's most prominent warriors is Enkidu, who is later portrayed as a friend of the hero in the Epic of Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was the Hero King, the oldest name (from when the world was just one).


	143. Chapter 143

42

During his travels he saw several different species and subspecies of Basilisks.

According to his professor Pliny, who took him in a nest of a species, there was a type of basilisk is a small snake, no more than thirty centimeters, originating in Northern Africa.

The basilisk that Pliny describes and he took him to study, this walks without curves (important feature).

It is able to spit fire (characteristic attribute of dragons), but smaller than a snake, its breath is fulminant, had a sulfur breath, and it was like a beast and a snake, it breaks down the stones, withers the plants, desertifies everything around it and who breathes ends up dying.

He also showed his lethal poison in action, and if a knight crossed a basilisk with a spear, the poison would come back through the spear and kill the rider and also the horse,and everyone woulddie.

And he did one of several tests of poisonous prey, until he found the right dosage where he could test in the laboratory for himself to be able to become immune to the poison, were 101 attempts, errors and 4 hits..., until he lived well and immune to basilisk poisons, and dragons.

And he did the test, the basilisk does not diverge much to compare different versions, but on its appearance this changes.

They only conclude the fact that the basilisk "has a snake-like shape" and that it moves crawling through the earth only supported by the tail and keeping the rest of the bodystraight.

And these would therefore be the main characteristics of basilisk.

And he did dissecations and created some pets, they were smarter than ordinary snakes, and a middle ground between dragons.

In the Middle Ages, books that talked about mythological beings initially described how basilisk was in the Greco-Roman tradition: but later, probably influenced by the magician Herpo..

And it was with whom he studied ancient magic and the creation of basilisk and as much as other creatures.

And new features such as legs, feathers or crow's beaks were introduced, as seen in the image above,and there were manycrosses between species.

And so the basilisk began to appear in art and heraldry: as strange animals drawn combining characteristics of frogs, snakes and chickens.

They also appear as ferocious lizards, there are a variety of features and types.

And even similar to a giant dragon or a developed chimera, and the legends about the basilisk..

And they mingle with other mythological animals and serve to keep treasures, stay in caves, they are loyal.

And they are also attracted by a great concentration of magic, amazingly, they are loyal and devoted to their masters.

With the Renaissance the focus of the natural sciences became more scientific, and knowledge about living beings emerged in a more critical way and began to be produced in laboratories.

And yet, during the sixteenth century it was widely accepted the existence of basilisk and the truth of its properties..

And by which the sages and doctors devoted themselves to philosophising about why their poison was visual or the definitive logic for this monster,and there was a wide variety created inlaboratories..

In the encyclopedia of Ulysse Aldrovandi one observes an engraving of a dissected basilisk, a common forgery at the time that was manufactured with the corpses of angelfish and a ray, and equal by what he saw.

Mustela nivalis fighting a basilisk, cock-shaped reptile tail and he saw a creature,a fighter,and could put in the ring, along with another or throw on top of an unsuspecting imbecile.

And to pass through the paths of the forest where he lived and the traps, he even set a trap a pit and several idiots fell and served food...

And he did a test of how long they died of their poison.

And he can tametherivers monsters that over time he took them.

Griffin is a legendary winged creature with eagle head and wings and lion body.

The hens made their nests of wood like any other Rebeca, however, the raw material of the nests was rebeca.

Another differential would be the fact that the griffins did not lay their eggs in their nests, but rather agates.

The agate is a type of quartz commonly used for the manufacture of jewelry andornaments, and they tend to be very chic.

The griffin emerged inthe MiddleEast, between migrations and transportation, they were taken from one place to another, and often introduced into other habitats and environments, during a commercialized period, guardian of temples and treasures.

He is directly related to the Zoroastra religion as guardian..

They were also related tothe symbols used by the mages and priests of this religion,such as their auxiliary or domesticated beast.

And there were old wizards and old men's clubs turned to it.

As they are beings who possesson wings, and who had connection with the celestial world.

Theyare consideredto be the symbol of celestial and earthly wisdoms, by the fact that they possess wings and at the same time possess a lion's head, forming a syncretism between the supernatural world and the earth. s

Still in Greece, griffins were treated as guardian beings.

In dionysus' case, the griffins protected his wine crater.

By Apollo they were used by Apollo to guard his treasures in Hyperborea, a mythical land in a place to the north.

Another god who used them as faithful "guard dogs" was Zeus, the god of thunder.

In fact, the characteristics of griffins are compared to those of large vultures, which are found in Europe, Southwest Asia and also Africa.

The Princess of Babylon had two huge griffins friends of a Phoenix, who transported the princess on her trip,and he spent a good time with her using as a transport animal.

And Arimaspos who tried to take possession of the gold of the griffins. It was also referred to in Rumi's Persian poetry.

Like several fantastic animals, including centaurs, mermaids, phoenix, among others, the griffin symbolizes a zodiacal sign, due to the sense of justice, the fact of valuing the arts and intelligence, and the fact of dominating the heavens and the air, symbolizes the sign of pound, the so-called balance.

And a dybbuk or dibbuk or dybbukim) is a human spirit that, due to its past sins, wanders tirelessly until it finds refuge in the body of a living person..

The dybbukim was quite common in the Eastern European communities of the 16th and 17th centuries..

And at that time, people affected by mental or nervous disorders were brought to the presence of a rabbi responsible for operating miracles (baưal shem).

According to the belief of the time, this rabbi was able to expel the dybbuk through an exorcism ritual.

The mystic Isaac Luria (1. 534–1. 572) was responsible for introducing the doctrine of the transmigration of souls..

And there was the gilgul,and in the Jewish community.

He believed that transmigration was the mechanism by which souls could continue their purpose of self-perfecting.

This doctrine eventually evolved into the conception that a person could be possessed by a dybbuk,are demons or other evil creatures.

What Jason and Kevin discovered at the Havela family home was somewhat disturbing.

The history of the box dates back exactly to the year1. 938 in Poland.

Nazism was booming and, although it did not reach Polish territory until the following year, jews were already persecuted and killed by the Third Reich.

Seeking help for the suffering of their people, a group of women decided to perform aritual.

And that it was some sort of Ouija board with a pendulum..

And to communicate with the spirits of the beyond.

After several sessions, the spirit with which they communicated asked to be freed from darkness and placed to roam again in the world of the living.

So it wasdone, and yet the women realized too late that they were dealing with an evil spirit and tried to correct the mistake of releasing him.

A new ritual was performed with the aim of trapping the entity in an object, but the group failed and the spirit remained loose.

Coincidence or not, this flawed ritual took place on November 10,1. 938, in which the Night of the Crystals took place..

And it was the name given to a series of violent acts against synagogues, shops and dwellings of Jewish people in Germany and Austria.

After the end of the War, one of the participants of the original sessions decided to try once again the ritual of imprisonment.

This time it worked and the entity was trapped in the wine box.

The owner of the box then immigrated to theU.S.

And after his death, the haunted object was inherited by his granddaughter, none other than Mr. Havela's late wife.

According to the story, Mrs. Havela had been alerted by her grandmother that the box contained a "dibbuk" and that it should never be opened.

In addition, the box was to be buried along with it, but as the request contradicts the rules of an Orthodox Jewishburial.

And the box remained in the family home until his granddaughter made the garage sale.

But what is a dibbuk anyway?

And he is, in Jewish folklore, an evil spirit who has been condemned to roam the world to pay for his sins.

His only refuge is when he takes over people's bodies.

Shocked by the box's story, Jason began researching and even determined a possible identity for the dibbuk in the box: eugenicist doctor Harry Hamilton Laughlin.

Like all demons and evil spirits, if you know he has no way he has said free will and being bound by the laws that govern him serve anyone who wants to sign a contract.

And yes, they are obliged to obey the laws, and obliged to accept anyone who wants to make a contract, and can not refuse or impose themselves on it.

And yes he is obliged to accept, not being denied a contract.

The eugenics movement emerged in the US and inspired Nazism by relying on the ideology of "racial purity".

With the help of a young Jewish woman, Jason discovered a possible way to end the torments caused by the box: a formal burial, attended by ten men or a prayer group.

It didn'twork, and the story only ended when an exorcism was made in 2.. It's a good time.

The images in the box in this post are of a replica built by Haxton for display.

After the exorcism, the original wine box was stored in a gold-plated acaciaark.

And that works as a kind of psychic isolation. Later, Haxton said he buried the box in a bulletproof hideout – and never revealed its location.

Haxton's research yielded a book, The Dibbuk Box, and also a website to answer the numerous questions he receives on the subject. On the website, there are pictures of the production of the replica box.

For starters, all the people who had possession of the box and talked about its effects ended up profiting from thestory.

And dybbuk, in Jewish mythology, is an unincorporated spirit that possesses someone else.

It is never said that dybukk has objects.

And throughout the ancient Jewish tales of persecution there were many rabbis who cursed their captors, there were those who were once sealed.

And he made several stamps and barriers forcing the spirit to get stuck.

And when he was

The Ichneumon is known in legends as a deadly enemy to theDragon.

When you see a Dragon, the Ichneuman covers itself with mud, dries in the sun, repeats the process until it has a very sturdy breastplate,and thus resists fire and bites..

And he starts up on top of his opponent, closing the beast's nostrils with his tail, killing the Dragon in a very brutal way.

And that is also the enemy of the crocodile and the Asp (a kind of viper).

The ichneuman is known for his willingness to fight to the death with the snake

Black Anny, Black Agnes, as well as Cat Anna. His villa was a cavein the lower Dane Hills on the outskirts of Leicester.

Annis scratched the cave out of the sandstone rock using nothing but his long and very sharp nails.

In his mouth grew a stripped oak in which Black Annis crouched in order to jump on unsuspecting children.

She took them to the cave, sucked them in blood and ate the flesh before wiping the skins of her victims to dry on the oak branches.

She wore a skirt sewn from the skins of her human prey.

As she also owned animals, the local shepherds blamed any lost sheep on their hunger.

Many a generation of young people from Leicester, whether naughty or out after dark,

By the end of the 19th century, his cave was filling with land.

An urbanization, built shortly after the first world war, now covers the area.

A 19th-century eyewitness said the cave was 4-5 feet wide and 7-8 feet long and "having a stone edge, for a seat, running along each side."

A tunnel was said to link Black Bower Annis with Leicester Castle, secretly it was an extension of caves and underground corridors.

Three children were sent by their wicked godmother to collect firewood.

As night descended, they feared seeing Annis Negra who didn't leave until after dark, and daylight would turn her to stone.

They heard a noise and, through a hole in their witch stone, saw Black Annis.

Unable to escape her while carrying the firewood,they dropped them and ran.

Annis bloodied her legs over the beams and, muttering and cursing at herself, went to her pavilion to rub her legs with a balm.

Then she went back to the children and reached them at the door of the house.

Your father came out with an axe and hit Annis full in the face.

She started running into the cave screaming "Blood! Blood!'

But only then did the Christmas bells start to tread and she fell dead.

The evacuee said Annis' scream could be heard up to five miles away, and when Annis pressed his teeth, the sound was so loud that everyone had time to lock and close the doors.

The evacuees also said, because people had no glass window in those days, witch-herbs were tied above the vents to stop Annis getting in with her very long arms and grabbing her babies.

So Leicester cottages only a small window. Annis was said to be very tall, with a blue face and long whiteteeth.

Everyone agrees that his face was horrible andblue.

"Vast claws, soiled with human flesh, there grew In place of hands, and presents glar'd livid blue on his face.

While the obscene waist hugged warm skins of humanvictims.

And there were two women from the 15th century who were suggested might be the origins of black Annis.

The first is a Dominican nun, Agnes Scott, who lived as an anacoreta and is described as a "hermit from the forest".

She wore the long black habit of her order and died in 1. Four-five-five.

The Church of Swithland has a bronze plaque in its memory, as well as a veiled three-foot statue of it.

And Agnes livedme in a cave near the dane hills and from there ran a lepercolony.

Unfortunately the connection between her and Black Annis was made by Robert Graves, poet and writer.

Your perception may have beenvisionary, and may have been nothing more than poetic license..

The second woman is somewhat more tenuous in her association with Black Annis because she is the witch or wise woman who foretold the death of Richard III.

As he rode over Leicester's Bow Bridge on his way to the Battle of Bosworth, his stimulus, foot hit a rock on the bridge.

The wise woman told how, on her return, it would be her head that struck that stone.

When Richard's corpse was brought back to bow bridge, his head hit the sameplace.

A tablet was placed on the bridge (newly built in the last century), saying "his head was broken and broken like a wisewoman.

And had fores his foressed, that before Richard went into battle being asked of his success said that where his stimulus reached

Your head would bebroken.

And he saw several Annis..

The Black Annis' Bower is from a hare hunt (a dead cat was actually used), which was re-enacted every Easter Monday (known as Black Monday).

The cat, soaked in anis, was dragged from the Bower through the streets of Leicester to the mayor's door.

In later years the hunt gave way to an annual event known as the Dane Hills Fair.

The Maniac of the Dane Hills", um conto sobre o assassinato da senhoria de "The Blue Boar" (o lugar onde Richard III passou a Batalha de Bosworth).

Annis was portrayed in the same way. as the three witches of Macbeth.

In 'The Broken Heart' she is a demented woman for the murders of her baby andwife.

There were many women controlled by broken heart one of the red stones, one of the heart crystals.

They are jewels that bind to the heart or replace them in a few moments, able to change them instead of a heart.

The remains of an erected stone called the Humber or Holsten stone are not far from the village of Humberstone,and each stone has color and name and are capable of a quality.

Also called hell or sacred stone, it was believed that fairies lived in it so people heard theirmoans, and like sapphires with magical properties, and these which are able to contain magical beings and even demon souls and other creatures.

Folk-lore claims that there was a convent in that area and, for Leicester Abbey, he ran an underground tunnel (1 and 4).

The tunnel and the groan bear a resemblance to Annis' story, especially since it was suggested that there was once a cave near Hel-Stone, in which she should also inhabit.

This was called hell hole, which were one of several underground passages connecting the mystical worlds.

Whether any credibility can be attached to this is dubious. - on the one hand, Humberstone.

And it's across the city center to the Dane Hills..

They're sublevels and cave passages.

And that there was never any suggestion that Annis had spread beyond the Dane Hills,and theAnnes were called dimensional border crossings.

And a passage in a hell name can be of the same root word as..

Although Hel's name was taken by christians for his place of perpetual torture, his kingdom was ice and cold.

And being divided between each of the dimensions and passages in dimensional levels.

Sired by Loki the Trickster in Angerboda, Hel was one of three children and it was Odin himself who gave him the kingdom of Underworld Nifleim (world of fog).

Here she had power over the nine worlds, for in each there was a portion of Nifleim.

Garm, a ferocious dog, sat at theentrance, and it was reminiscent of Anubis.

Hecate, another Goddess of the Underworld who was associated with crossroads, had at her side Cerberus, the three-headed dog who guarded her way to Hades.

Hel is depicted with a face that is half human and half in white or she is shown as a piedoso being and half black and half white (or even blue). The

nnis, although not piedoso being a king or guardian,is described as being blue-faced or of "terrible appearance".

Brigid from Ireland also has a face either piedoso, half young and half crone or half beautiful and half ugly.

Although in these descriptions, blue is being used in a fearsomesense.

And it should be remembered that this color is usually associated with the protection Madonnas and goddesses of heaven are depicted with blue cloak.

Cailleachs and the gentle Annie (or mild Annis), whose name can be derived from Anu.

This is very likely that many Scottish myths share an origin with the Irish.

The references are broad, coming from the Lowlands as well as the Highlands.

She is said to have been a weather spirit watching the winds in the CromartyFirth, and wind control.

As the spasmodicas bursts can explode in moments, Annie Gentle has a reputation forbetrayal.

And the waves of magic roamed the caves, amidst the essences of magic.

Presumably, she was called "kind" in the fearlessly polite way we refer to Elven Folk as "Fair" and with terror of offending them.

She is associated with Cailleach Bheur (Ireland Cailleach Beare) and is seen as the winter face of the goddess.

The stories of the two are united in Mulearteach (moolyarstuch), which is the aqueous form of Cailleach Bheur.

While in the Mulearteachsea, Cailleach Bheur had an eye on a blue mackerel face and his teeth were red.

She was the queen of winter and, at the end of winter, drank from the Youth Well.

The waters turned her into the Queen ofSummer, and to which they strolled together through the rocks and caves.

Annis, although not associated with winter and summer as such, was, according to the tale of the evacuated, associated with the night.

The night on the wheel of the year equates withwinter, but whether there was a summer version of Annis is now unknown.

As Brigit and Cailleach Bheur kept the princess bride captive (in a cave) forcing her to wash bheur's robe, and they found themselves in the midst of the prisons and the caves.

And the noiva eventually with his help escaped and married Angus, who was the King of summer.

Here, Bheur was winter and summer to noiva.

Bheur, by keeping the bride in captivity really prevents the spring fromrising, and this reminds Persephone, except that Persephone's lover is winter and not summer.

Demeter incidentally, (Persephone's mother), takes on the appearance of an old crone in a large black cloak when Persephone is taken to the underworld.

Although the stories of the king of summer do not equate Bride with Brigit of Ireland Brigit and Aengus, in Irish mythology, they are the sons of Dagda, brother and sister, in are husband and wife.

Brigit, Annis, Bheur and Hel all have the beautiful/horribleshape, and the various facets and monsters that emerge around them.

This reminds Lady Ragnall of "The Marriage of Sir Gawain" a story very similar to.

And he participated in the marriages between summer and reverse and the kings of the stasis.

Chaucer's Wife of the Bathing Tale, which are tales of sovereignty.

That leads to another question, is it Annis Sovereignty of Leicester?

Is she a daughter of Lear who, although based on Welsh legend, was said to be buried in a cave near Leicester River Soar?

Brigit, as well as gentle Annie, is equated to being another form of Anu or Danu.

Right among the forests where the worlds meet and writhe in the reverie of dimensional winds.

During trips to the mystical worlds he spent time on the summers worlds of the forests of Faeria..

Bel - King of summer, and andxiste however, a boyfriend to Annis.

Although not exactly a Summer King, there is Bel of Leicester. Bel is believed to be derived fromBaal, were similar names.

And it is supposed to him that the Bel-taine fires are lit,the insects and thefairies and the birds met in the great festivities.

He was believed to be a god of light or moreprecisely, in the great feast of autumn and winter and among the seasons that were.

And at the same time between the divine and magical boundaries of the dimensions of fairies.

And your name could mean "brilliant" or "lucky."

Whether Bel de Leicester had to do with Bel Belts is a mootpoint, right in the middle of the palaces that lie between summer verao and winter, but it's good for speculation..

And the winds of the fairies, and that eternal summer and winter were between the barriers and the divine territories between the dimensional chevrons that were.

And at beltaine festivals is the May festival that he attended after the peace agreement between mystical beings.

And during there that met more Annis as Hag and an incarnation Hel, theyparticipated in banquets and festivals in commemoration of the truce between dimensions.

And it's more definitely the winterand summer cameup.

Here we have a connection between winter and summer via Annis as Samhain and Bel as Beltaine.

The story of Bel de Leicester is indeed a story of appointment to some of the localvillages, and there were the parties they did in the name of truce and the last war.

And it is unlikely to be older,but it was, and than the Norman conquest, but he and Annis..

And that they are at least food for thought for not all coincidences are random.

Bel was a giant who boasted of being able to get to Leicester in three big jumps.

And he was challenged by Zaariel,being was so powerful and could jump so much, so prove it.

So he rode his ear mare in Mountsorrel and jumped to Wanlip.

The next close jump killed his horse to the heart of the. mare and enjoy the whole blast in Birstall.

And the last jump, which was too much for horse and rider and the horse was not so strong losing magic resistance and killed them.

They were buried in Belgrave, a mile and a half short of their fate.

Belgrave was, before bel's jump, known as Merdegrave what itmeant.

And the Grove in the Meadows, and withbelgrave is just northeast of the Dane Hills, he could have come to Annis as his summer queen,but itwasn't and ended there..

Her death may have locked her in her winterform.

And not forgetting that Rollright Stones,and if, in seven steps, an unnamed king could climb a mound and see Long Compton, the King of England he would be.

He himself was frustrated by the land itself when she rose to stop him.

He, like stone, is watched by a witch in the form of an Elderntree, and she was seduced and needed only praise to conquer it.

Exactly why Bel boasted, and or wished to get to Leicester in three jumps is not recorded, and hefailed.

Could he also be running for royalty with Annis as queen?

Or was It Annis your witch Eldern who protected theland? Does anyone qualify?

And that's when in the midst of those gales that led to the other world, Dorothy, to tell us the other way around.

When, like a giganta, the Cailleach created the mountains, small stones fell from hisapron, and the winds were so strong and they destroyed everything around them.

These formed the numerous magical islands with links between them, and that around the coasts of Scotland.

And it was the dimensional realms that made the ligacoes with royal palaces and the mystical caves that few were chosen to pass.

On Anglesey there is a monument called Barcladiad-y-Gawres (The Giantess's Apronfull) supposedly created by the giant emptying her apron, and they were giants capable of great deeds, and not all were intelligent.

Inside this Neolithic mountain are five decorated stones said to be similar to those of Newgrange (Bruig NaBoinne), and they made them and used them in seals and spells.

And that is the palace of Aengus of Ireland hidden among the mountains and made by giants.

The Cailleach Beare of Ireland (called in Ulster, Cally Berry) is associated with the Beare Peninsula which is on the border of Cork and Kerry.

She is also credited with dumping too much of stones when her apron-sequence broke.

During a rock fight with a neighboring giant, one of the stones landed on Beare Island and is still there today as a standingstone.

As a Cailleach representing winter, Annis eating from children and animals takes an interestingturn, and would have to sporadically prevent these feats, just eating adults since it was a big problem.

She could just be the culler of the herd - a sort of female version of Wild Hunt, leading the weakest (naughtiest, stupidest etc)so that the strongest will survive.

It is suggested that human sacrifice was believed to be associated with deities of the earth and this became obsolete during the coming ages.

Annis' child-eater could be a reminder of human sacrifice.

It could also be the reality of infant mortality for not all children reached adulthood, a fact that was more true in the past.

In some cultures the placenta has been eaten because it contains vital nutrients, again, this could also be remembered in culinary habits and their eating habits, and it does not like to eat humans.

And humans taste like chicken, give heartburn and does not go well, and somewhat rancid, and not everyone thinks the same, not even Annis.

And they made it a feast in ceremonial festivities and parties.

Cailleach Bheur was also the guardian of animals and is seen as his guardian spirit, and during the festivities was not much requested.

She herds and beds deer and protects them against the hunter - presumably not just Herne!

Other wildlife come under their protection too and although Annis is regarded as hunters and eaters of animals could this be a lost aspect of it?

Both Cailleach and Annis could, like The Wild Hunt, be protectors and guardians of the herd.

An interesting notion, hag as Wild Hunter, a position usually given to the male in the form of Herne and the fact of having a restricted and even strange diet.

Maybe this will just show that all aspects are interchangeable regardless of gender.

As an aside it is noteworthy that Odin as Woden was also assigned as being the Leader of the WildHunt, and remember, he was the one who gave Hel his kingdom.

Black Virgins supposedly granted eternal happiness to deadbabies.

And it is certainly true that Annis could very well be a part of the Dark side of this aspect of the Goddess.

And between the various infernal levels and even the given sky.

Perhaps sucking dry bodies and leaving them in an oak is just another view ofbelief.

And from that dark/veiled side of the Goddess takes the soul of the dead through the tree of the world..

And they are usually in a pebble,and in the world of the ancestors,thedimensions meet and crack among themselves.

It could also be a version of hanging on the tree of the world in order to gain knowledge.

Perhaps equating the World Tree with purgatory for the kingdom of Hel is achieved by one of yggdrasil's threeroots, being only a tree among various trees of the world and of some dimensions.

And it is the mythology of the North would have been well known in ancient Leicester.

And that region, like all the mystical islands of England, is dimensional passages to every fairy kingdom.

As Christianity took hold, old tales might have twisted.

With the advent ofHel, a hellish sub-region, and become hell ruled by the devil,

The world of the ancestors and the underworld became part of a degraded domain.

And the name of each border being called Annis...

And maybethat's true for Annis,the barriers and the borders on the cave zones they find themselves in.

Like Bean-Sidi?

The caves are entrances not only to the Underworld, but also to the Celtic Land ofFaery.

And it's also conhecida as The Hollow Hills, were mysticaldimensions of fairy between fairy worlds and supernatural creatures.

These worlds are also the kingdoms of our ancestors and the dead. MaybeAnnis.

And before being degraded into an evil witch,and was once guardian of the Hills Hollow, one ofthe mountains, and passing through the caves and passing through it.

And it could gain him the hidden knowledge of Faeria,and that were dimensions that lie.

In fact, the gifts of civilization supposedly came from the underworld (the entrance of which is often a slope-cave) and the gods in it.

The Indwellers - like the hills themselves - are, in Ireland, calledSidhe, are a magical elves or divine race.

A particular group of Sidhe women is interested in Annis and Cailleach Bheur, and the Sidhes are ancestors of the Wayne before the great settlements and arrive in Gotham after the journey to the new world in America..

Although Bean-Sidhe was originally just a woman of the Faeria,she came to mean a wailing spirit that predicts death.

In Scotland she was called Bean-nighe or Little Washer in the Ford.

She's the one who washes the blood-soaked clothes of those who are about todie.

To find her washing her linen was, to say the least, a bad omen.

It was in this way that Irishman Morrighan washed Cu Chullain's clothes predicting his immediatedeath.

And the Bean-sidhe are not a pretty sight,they are creatures from the depths of the creatures of the underworld and the caves.

Anis, cats and carvalho, and the Annis is referred to as being derived from Anu, but as Leicester was established by Anglo-Saxons..

And it was much like by Danes and in the midst of the Saxon wars, and the battles in the underground world.

And matching the origins of her name they gave him by relating to some goddesses and a Celtic Goddess may not be true,but she was very beautiful anyway.

Although its name may derive from Anu - it may also have derived from the anis used in the deadcat.

And especially since mock hare hunting is described only as "ancient" in the records,and they often made them almostextinct.

Which first came, cat Annis or cat and anis anis!

The anis was believed to avoid the evileye.

And on the one hand, it is used to protect a magician from evil spirits, while on the other it is used to call friends,duringthe various wars and battles where the fight for territory took place.

It is conceivable - only - that the anis was used to scare away the witch from the cave!

Cats, of course, were often thought to be a witch turned out in theprowl, and simply turning into a creature like a cat, was a custom among ancient witches before the Inquisition and Christianity.

In addition to a being called Herne Oak was the oak that fed the perpetual fires burned in Kildare (meaning Oak Cell) by the bride's women.

The name "Dane Hills" may have been derived from Danu and his allies and socials.

The name Dane Hills and it derives from the name of the owner, Dannet, and he used these names with contracts and various ways to keep his name.

Just when 'Dannet' owned the land was a wizard, one of the first Danne very close to the 18th century.

And it was the name is dunes, and for the cave of Annis is sandstone was Dwayne...

And Annis they were companions and between them and their travels with her and Veronika.

As Leicester were within Danelaw the hills could have been named after the Danes - except the Danes were not knownas.

And the various properties he bought using the name and having been the only one who was his owner, he got various lands, money riches and everything he could over a period of time, mines as well.

And the numerous and vast ore mining caves and prospecting were guarded for Danelaw,some magical races, fairies and Annis who was one of the responsible for their lands.

And like Veronika, Annis was one of his intermediary asset administrators that he owned and had in other names.

And it was of Danish origin, and for a time it traveled to the lands, and even later in history,and that's when the mountains got this name is unknown and arose around the caves.

And the mountains arose through the caves and the beings that inhabited it, divine creatures that roamed its interior.

Koschei, or Kosheii (Russian Коưей), and he is Slavic,is known as "Koschei the Immortal", besides being described as kidnapper of hero wives,he was one of his allies.

He's a classic villain, one of those who kidnap the hero's wife.

There's only one way to killhim, and destroy his soul.

Koschei cannot be killed by conventional means.

His soul is separated from his body and is hidden inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is on a duck, which is on a hare, which is in an ironbox.

And then inside onethe crystal box and inside another gold box then inside a wooden box and finally an emerald box. .

And that he be buried under a green oak tree, which is on the island of Buyan, in the ocean.

Andas long as your soul is safe, you can't die.

If the box is dug and opened, the hare will move away.

If she is killed, the duck will emerge and try to fly. Anyone who owns the egg has Koschei in their possession.

It begins to weaken, become ill and immediately loses the use of its magic.

If the egg is cast, it will also be flung against its will.

If the egg or needle isbroken, and this must be done by specifically breaking it against Koschei's forehead), Koschei will die.

And Koschei is marzanna's lover, who was married to Dazhbog.

When Dazbog will kill him, then Marzanna,and shedrugs drogahim, and Koschei throws him into a well and then ties him to a Caucasus mountain.

And when Zariel followed the reverse path of magic and every chest made by the witch.

And it was much easier to buy all the property in which the egg from the box was buried and so on.

In the extinct era of the 12th century...

And he was in Slovakia...

And his two directors are Petrovia and Yvana,and Veronika,who were there to manage for him some companies and private sectors.

Both take turns running their business in that country.

And in Slovakia he owns some properties companies and goods such as administration of territories that had been bought as in the ore sectors and which has natural landscapes..

And that they were doing transportation and administration, there was a carrier there there.

And some if not all the mountains, which were built and connected by all its extensions of caves, two castles one of each we estremos one of the other and with connections with medieval villages.

And the castles, at least half are in the names of Vernoka, Petrovia and Yvana as socias and administrators and building secret passages between forests, mountains.

And also by caves and under neath the underground passages that pass through the farms and research centers using alternative entrances throughout the territory.

The entire territory is sealed with magical seals hidden temples and places of power dating back to the druids before the 12th century.

And disguised by theirs peculiararchitectures, some arquitetura spas and ski resorts,and for most of the months there were aestheticclinics.

And of courseyou're under another name in a corporate business.

And in particular they managed someareas,, automotive, electronics, transportation and secondary and mechanical engineering, chemical engineering and informationtechnology.

About 40% of Slovak territory iscultivated, and they manage it, close to mountains and which without popular and common knowledge are made caves and underground passages.

The main crops include wheat, rye, potatoes, beets, fruits andsunflowers, only all this and façade, half of this part and transported abroad, and half to the country itself.

It is bordered by Chechnya (Chechnya) and Austria with hidden caves to the west, Poland to the north, Ukraine to the east and Hungary to the south and traversing each of the regions are connected.

And also by caves that extend through mountains and underground mining of magical and precious stones surrupiadas and secret mining.

And that's where he hid most magical and sacred objects and also the souls of various creatures as much as there were hidden the souls of Koschei..

And the rule was simple either obey me or die, no one likes to die, and it didn't take much to figure out his location.

And he seduced Marzanna,she loved to be praised, it took a day of charm, compliments, and sex one afternoon for her delivery her beloved.

The Slovak territory extends over about 49,000 square kilometers and is largely mountainous.

The flora of Slovakia is rich in plant species, and the rarest used in research and due to the mild climate and diverse geology,they are used secretly in transportation, and such as meteria prima of products that are smuggling using underground passages.

The forests occupy about 40% of the nationalterritory, without the knowledge of mystical passages and portals to other worlds of the fairy world and the world of darkness.

With the increase in altitude there are significant changes in vegetation, which creates a phase of vertical growth and few know about its real uses in alternative transports.

The vegetation of the mountains has several subdivisions used as distraction and disguise..

Above 1 000 m of altitude found the coniferous forests.

Conifers are represented by black pine, Limba, beans, dwarf pine zone and their products are secretly grown.

Above this area, there is only onescrub, but there are several portals at this altitude, and that are not used frequently and only resonance of energy and sound.

Flowering and shrubby vegetation on steep rocky limestone slopes.

Above this area are just moss-covered stones not counting a substance that sucks the vital energy of any creature being animal or vegetable..

And besides being alive and being controlled using the crystals and jewels mined underground.

The frequency of occurrence of vegetation decreases withaltitude, but not by the entrances of the portals.

There is also vegetation that is not directly influenced by altitude, it is willows and poplars that serve as riparian forest for the Danube River for example and exporters are using alternative paths between the subsoils and sides of mountains.

The vegetation that are distributed and transported and are of the lowest areas is mostly composed of oak carp forests..

And being oak, Tilia cordata, birch, hazelnut ,are marketed and exchanged between the peoples of dimensions, free exchange and there is a whole market between beings of other dimensions.

From 250 to 300 m above sea level it is possible to find mainly elderberry, ligustro, ivy, hawthorn and other species types and both rare and no longer existing on earth.

In the plains human intervention took place more deeply.

And transports are done secretly and during certain periods, in winter months carried in artificial and magical greenhouses and by underground tunnels and caves and research centers.

And committed to the rarest alternative plants and vegetations of each type he planted such as fruit trees like apple tree..

And as much as diverse species of fruits that are also rare and are extinct in any historical period or human dimension...

And there are also pear trees, plum trees, cherry trees, sours, damasqueiros, peach trees, currants and also flowers: roses, daffodils and tulips..

And that are distributed and transported and exchanged between dimensions dimensões, and if in case it needstohave a monetary access, ma is broad, and with much more return andprofitability.

And that in the case being more profitable the gains between the dimensions and their searches are more open and are not restricted are taken to dimensions. dimensões.

And where they are allowed what is was not allowed on earth and in any country of the human world.

On the sunny slopes of the foothills of the mountain are found vineyards.

More than 4,000 species of fungi have been recorded inSlovakia.

Of these, almost 1,500 are lichen-formingspecies, not counting those that have not been recorded or reported.

Some of these fungi are undoubtedly endemic, but not enough is known to say how many and they are on the basis of millions.

The Slovak landscape is especially noteworthy for its mountainous nature, with the Carpathian mountains unfolding along most of the northern half of the country.

It is in the Carpathians that the high peaks of the Tatra Mountains are located, a popular destination for skiing and also an area of many lakes and aquifers.

And also with many underground passages and water beds in caves and lakes and pockets of water...

And among the spectacular valleys, in addition to hosting the highest point of Slovakia.

There are lowlands at the southwest (on the banks of the Danube) and southeastern Slovakia.

Magical creatures used in excavations, such as demons and magical beasts as workers.

The main rivers, in addition to the Danube, are the Váh and the Hron and flow into underground pockets and water beds within caves and mountains.

Slovakia is the only country in Europe whose capital is part of the border with two other countries, in this case Austria and Hungary and between the dimensional borders between the various fairy worlds..

And each of thedemonic worlds and making a geographical cross and making conubbation, and between each of the extremes and the boundaries and the boundaries between above and below, and between the dimensions and making

Together with its mystical neighbours like the Hungarians and Czechs, Slovakia is in the region with the highest levels of air pollution..

And also acidity of rains in Europe and vibrational waves between waves of law flow of vibration between dimensions.

This situation is due to interdimensional traffic making them unstable...

And as much as the waves and the factories of chemicals and agri-food.

And as much as normal pollution causes damage to health such as respiratory problems and diseases, energy waves and miasma that swallows the borders diminishing your territory.

And since 2013, about half of Slovaks have suffered from insanity-related diseases the waves of energy that drive and kill.

And they either transport or cause people to mutate and turn into monsters and creatures that are closer to an open barrier.

Of the lichen-forming species, about 40% were classified as threatened in someway, that was a great environment.

And a great breeding ground for monsters and magical creatures, and a whole bestiary of breeding and perfect habitat in preservation and free access to them.

Apparently, about 7% are extinct, 9% are threatened, 17% vulnerable and 7%rare, but are transported to other dimensions.

The conservation status of non-lichen-forming fungi in Slovakia is not well documented, but there is a red list for its largerfungi.

And all of them are used as a basis for the production of potions and as a basis for the creation of their bases.

In the heart of Slovakia they run theárivers small villageshe bought...

And that lies the historic town of Bojnice where he spent a time when his girls bought some properties..

The place of Bojnice is famous mainly for its castle built in the 12th century, as a wooden fort.

It belonged to many different people and among their girls, but acquired its current beauty at the end of the 19th century, thanks to Count János Ferenc Pállfy.

And that he wanted to keep his various collections of paintings and other treasures, now on display inside.

The city itself is also worth a night, mainly for its museums that he spent a while on his trip.

Banská Štiavnica was one day one of the largest cities in the Kingdom of Hungary, its wealth was derived from the mining activity that took place there in the open, today are secret and for a long time he kept hidden and hidden and keep among the creatures of the depths.

Today, it is a small town lost in the middle of the forest of the Štiavnické Vrchy mountains and a historical jewel of the country.

One of the favorite activities there is to visit the museum that tells the history of mining and allows the tourist to descend to some of the mines. Other attractions include its surprisingly intact 16th-century Gothic and Renaissance buildings.

After the death of his parents and the marriage of his sisters, Ivan Tsarevitch, one of the main heroes of Russian folklore, leaves his home and meets Marya Morevna , the beautiful warrior princess, with whom she marries.

After a while she announces that she is going to war and tells Ivan not to open the dungeon door in the castle in which they live while she is away.

Moved by curiosity to know what's in the dungeon, he opens the door shortly after Marya's departure.

There he meets Koschei, chained and thin.

Koschei asks Ivan to bring him some water, in which ivan is attended.

After Koschei drinks twelve buckets of water, he regains his magical powers, breaks the chains and disappears.

Soon after, Ivan learns that Koschei has kidnapped Marya Morevna, keeping her away.

Ivan pursues him, and when he finds him, Koschei asks the hero to let him go.

But Ivan does not give up and Koschei kills him, putting his remains in a barrel and throwing them into the sea.

Ivan is resurrected by the husbands of his sisters, powerful wizards, who can turn into birds of prey. Informed that Koschei has a magic horse and Ivan.

And taking his backpack on his shoulders, he starts looking for mage Baba Yaga to get a similar horse, without which he would not be able to defeat Koschei.

After Ivan finds Yaga, he receives the horse and fights Koschei, kills him and burns hisbody, but he does not remain dead.

Marya Morevna returns to Ivan who celebrates her victory with her sisters and her brothers-in-law.

Koschei, The Immortal, a great sorcerer who perfected himself in the techniques of necromancy (a study of magic and manipulation of the dead), because his only fear was death, and however powerful he was, he could not overcome the barriers of time.

Koschei did the unthinkable to achieve his goal.

The Baba Yagasisters, who were three, each living in a forest estremo opposite in triangle, a walking house with chicken legs, and who walked from forest toforest.

And without ever going to heaven, because he had no wings or to the water because his legs could not swim and he had no fins was not fish, bird or other animal.

And i didn't have wings to fly and gills to go out to sea, and good lungs, because it felt cold in the mountains.

And in the hundredth of a river floating like a shell of a turtle from lake to lake because it had no legs to swim or wings to fly.

And being neither fish nor bird nor legs.

And the other living on top of a mountain perched like it was about to fly like a black crow with the wings of a black swan, and running through the sky of the nightand.

And always on full moons and short legs can not walk, and every night after the full moon she changes from top to top of each mountain because they could not swim either.

And for three days in each he roamed from the sea, to the lake, the mountains to the sky one by one he walked and each of them.

And he asked me to teach them what he knew in return, he would offer the most intimate desire for their hearts to be fulfilled.

And he got first asked to clean the house, he did, after he fixed the house, and he did, after he made food for a week and he did.

And that he would fish, wash his clothes, and accompany them to fish and buy it at the grocer during the day he stayed and he did without blinking, and he did.

And at the end of a week and take him on his back to the market, and he did, without complaining.

They were ugly, old, wrinkled, smelly, and toothless, like a skeleton of skin and bone.

And without complaining after each task and even bathing for every thing he did without complaining they taught a magic and a spell,talked about potions and how to make them ...

Becoming a perfect Igor, cleaning the three witches' houses in exchange for teaching everything they knew.

Being the Babas teachers who were kind and polite, and dedicating days to even bathe the ladies.

And after telling her how to make a walking house, she asked for one last thing after a month, to make her young again, that was kind of out of order, but he thought.

And he using the cauldron of each of the witches, and creating a magic stone that using the power of the moon that should be energized..

And with the power of the moonlight every seven days whenever there's a full moon, and so they stayed, itwould be a week like a youngwoman.

And as long as the jewels didn't have enough energy, and they'd be old, and when they got the energy charged, they'd be young again as long as they used them.

And the accounts of his appearance began to emerge, and they were entitled to those who really were ugly.

And as expected, he was described as a thin, skeletal, ugly man and sometimes described with the word "monstrous."

And he met Koschei,and he bet the baba yaga witches that he could find his soul.

The witches said he would teach the greatest of all magic if he could figure out a way to control or figure out how to kill him...

And he accepted the challenge and followed through the forest of darkness right in the middle of Russia..

And right at the end between twisted trees and dark, strange creatures.

And he traveled and traveled and until he saw the house and then an old man walking towards a trail...

And it seemed at first glance that the wind would take him away if he blew that a crooked tree would kill him, there was a huge amount of firewood,, which needed to be cut and even the greatest of the wizards would take to cut...

And he was following in his direction he stopped him and volunteered to cut and take toté a his house, and was a powerful and feared sorcerer ofRussia.

And that admired the young man of maximum 16 years was right in the middle of the forest wanting to help him.

And curiosity got the better of him, and even the young man's supposed kindness left him initially unresponsive and then accepted the help.

And the young man took him and even carried ate him to his house.

And admired the more he questioned.

\- What are you doing in this forest, young man?

\- Looking for the most powerful wizard to teach me magic. " He said.

Do you happen to know what this wizard is like? I question it.

\- All I know is he's one of the most powerful wizards in Russia. " He said.

And so the elderly took him and began to prepare a stew for him and receiving help from the young man.

And why do you want magical powers? He questioned the elderly.

\- For when someone needs it I'il be willing to help, or when I need it, I'il always be prepared. "He said.

So this is me. "He said. "By helping me without asking for anything in return you will learn from me.

And so he followed the day of learning and helping and following through the village and chopping wood and teaching him everything he knew.

But behind this cloak of power, there was a tired old man who lived under the effect of protective spells against injury, for in his old age any wound would kill him, the wind would kill him the whisper of a crow would kill him, his own shadow would kill him.

And this would be a big problem,and he was more than a frightened old man afraid ofdeath, who was afraid of his own shadow.

His fear of death was so great that it made him seek the most hidden knowledge of necromancy, for in no way was he willing to surrender to death.

And he managed to achieve his goal.

Koschei discovered a way to become immune totime, and it was separating his body from his soul!

Koschei faced the challenge without fear and succeeded in separating body and soul by trapping his soul in a needle.

However, if someone got hold of this needle, that person would have complete control over it, and could even kill it.

To prevent this, Koschei kept his needle inside an egg, and kept the egg inside a duck, not satisfied, he kept the duck inside ahare.

And then he fastened the hare inside an iron chest,and then inside a crystal chest inside a jade chest and finally inside a wooden chest.

After this he took the chest to the mythical island ofBuyan, and it was during this period that Zariel bought the property of which the island was part of an elf in exchange for truelove.

And that you bought it from an elf who wanted true wisdom.

And in exchange for a midwarm who wanted the real way to forge the ultimate weapon.

And he buried it under an oak tree,that he followed him in the midst of that journey for the protection ofimmortality.

With his soul safely he could do whatever he wanted, for no common method would kill him, other than the destruction of the needle.

He was given the title of immortal, for as can be seen in the legend, the only way to kill him is very well hidden and if any warrior finds him, the animals still tried to flee one by one.

Realizing that he was really capable of doing whatever he wanted, because he was in absolute safety, old Koschei developed somewhat bizarre practices.

He had the strange custom of riding naked through the mountains of Russia, riding his enchanted horse.

However, Koschei did not spend much time outside, for some reason not mentioned in the legends, he depended on water to keep his powersfull, he depended on frequent baths, his skin was so dry and wrinkled that it looked like a dry mummy.

Koschei's most bizarre practice went far beyond horseback riding.

For spending hundreds of years alone, after his apprentice left after five years of learning that he said would help everyone he could.

And without knowing it, he was attracting every animal and the farms he bought.

And just to tame and take care of the duck and the hare when he fed the bugs...

And he kept them well in the underground making that roamed those surroundings.

And he began to miss a partner, and to get them he turned into a kind of whirlwind..

And he invaded the great houses of Russian heroes and kidnapped their women,and was an old man very capable ofjumping walls and carrying women.

He took them to his castle and there tried to court them and convince them of their "good intentions".

Realizing that he would not conquer them, Koschei imprisoned them, and stayed there until his death, for there are very few legends that contain the victory of some warrior or mage underrand him.

Apart from the bizarre behaviors, Koschei remained trueto his studies of magic and death, becoming an increasingly wise, powerful and deadly sorcerer.

And he knew three powerful wizards and years of life, but who unlike Koschei, were not immortal, but kept the youth.

And that they had serious problems with love, loved, but didn't know how to make you successful.

And seeing this he took advantage and came home to the three..

And he asked that they be able to teach him everything they could, in return they would fulfill one of the desires of their hearts.

For days and days, they used him as he does everything and complained as heavy as he was, and he was a great coachman and fed the horses and shopped for him, and in the appearance of a 16-year-old.

And they taught him everything they knew about magic, and while he worked for them.

And the only request they made was how they could win the women of their hearts, and the answer was.

Just court them.

and three other Zariel teachers who roamed Russia for a considerable time.

And that they could turn into birds and that they had at the same time the same student for five years.

And they courted them.

After his father's death, Ivan watched his three sisters marry the first suitors who courtedthem, and these were three powerful wizards..

Feeling alone, Ivan decided to leave his home and venture into the world.

During his adventures, Ivan met a warrior woman named Marya Morevna, whom he came to marry.

Already married, Ivan went on to live in Marya's castle.

A few months after their marriage, Marya had to return to the battlefield and let Ivan take over the house; before leaving, Marya instructed him not to go down to the dungeon or open the cells under any circumstances.

Ivan agreed, but after Marya's departure, driven by curiosity, he went down to the dungeon to find out what secret was this one she kept so hard.

When he opened the cell, Ivan was astonished,if he was a decrepit old man, chained by twenty chains.

The old man, when he noticed the visit, soon cried out for water and said he was very deprived of water and food.

Ivan felt sorry for the old man and decided to give him water, as he had requested.

The man continued to ask for more and more water, claiming to be very thirsty.

After drinking an incredible twelve buckets of water, the old man seemed to be anotherman, was younger and stronger.

It was then that he revealed to be Koschei, The Immortal!

He broke the chains with his magic and fled the scene.

Ivan didn't know what to do until he found out koschei had kidnapped his wife.

Ivan soon began the search for his beloved, but upon finding her was soon lost by Koschei, because his enchanted horse ran so fast that it seemed to fly!

Ivan did not give up and managed to find them, but the fight with Koschei resulted in his death.

After killing him, Koschei butchered him, put his body in a chest and threw him overboard.

However, Ivan managed to circumvent death, his brothers-in-law, the wizards, found his body and revived him.

Ivan was mentored by his sisters, who told him that the only way to defeat Koschei would be to get a horse that ran as fast as his, and that only the witch Baba Yaga could get such an animal.

The old witch put him through numerous tests for three days, Ivan remained alive and passed the tests.

With the magical animal in his possession, the hero set out to rescue his wife, this time being much more prepared.

Ivan achieved his goal, but was pursued by Koschei while fleeing; In the midst of the chase, Ivan managed to defeat the sorcerer with a kick that his horse gave in hishead.

And after the kick, Ivan pierced Koschei's head with his sword, and then chopped it up and burned it!"

And so ends the tale, with Ivan and Marya living happily. Even if the needle doesn't haveitgoing broken..

And Koschei is actually considered dead,but he returned was found by the young apprentice after a hundred days...

And before he was fed and fully recovered using his magic, he saw in front of him the box, and the young apprentice showed his face.

After crying, begging, offering anything in exchange for not killing him and being tortured and offering the world, crawling and licking his boots and eating manure.

I'm going to do anything.

And the young man's smile increased.

Anything repeated.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And he said.

Then he said no blinking.

If you work for me, and come when I call you, I won't killyou, and I'll cherish your soul.

And from that day on he kept his soul and the old wizard became his associate.

And the old man's soul was under the care of Petrovia..

Dames Blanches , and who were feminine spirits or supernatural beings, comparable to white women of both Dutch and Germanic mythology.

The Blanches Dames were reported in the Lorraine (Lotharingen) and Normandy region.

They appear (as Damas brhips, in occitan), in the Pyrenees mountains, where they were supposed to appear near caves and caves and which he has under dominions.

The Blanches Dames as a type of rate known in Normandy "are of a less benevolent character."

They hide in narrow places such as ravines, vaus, and bridges, and try to attract passerbyattention, and he used them as his agents and as his maidens and cave guards and between the passages.

They may require one to join in her dance or help her in order to pass.

If she assisted "does you many courtesies, and then disappears."

One of these Dame was known as La Dame d'Apringy who appeared in a ravine on the Quentin Rue deBayeux in Normandy, where one must dance with her a few rounds to pass.

And they are waltz feet, love dances and be treated with kindness and education always be courted.

Those who refused were thrown the thistles and briar, while those who danced were not harmed, and were great messengers.

Another Dame was knownto on a narrow bridge in the district of Falais,where their territories and portals were located, through which passed the creatures that roamed the dimensions and the caves.

E chamado de Pont d'Angot.

She only allowed people to pass if they were on their knees to her.

Anyone who refused was tormented bythe lutins, cats, owls, and other creatures that helped her.

And are the pre-Christian female goddesses, and suggested her name Dame may have derived from the ancient guard goddesses known as the Mother..

And when looking at ancient inscriptions for guardian goddesses, specifically inscriptions for the Dominae, who guarded the house, perhaps became the Dames..

The Blanches Dames have close counterparts in both name and characterization in neighboring northern countries.

In Germany, the Weisse Frauen and the Dutch Netherlands to Witte Wieven .

Skull and another fairy queen from another territory of a part of the dimension of the fairies.

Her name means "Divine Fairy Queen", being considered a Goddess of the Moon.

She is also known as the Goddess of birds, enchantments, fertility and the underworld.

She identifies with the night, the emotion, the blood, thedrama, were one of the queens to accept the truce of the great fairy war.

Rhiannon is the maiden out of the underground world and in this respect, relates to the Goddess Persephone as allies and companions and queen of her infernal circle.

Its iconography is linked to equine symbolism.

He rode a white horse, dressed in a mantle of swan feathers, always accompanied by his magical birds.

She is venerated in Ireland, Wales, Gaul (Epona), but also appears in Yugoslavia, North Africa andRome.

And she was part of the great council of fairies formed after the end of the Faeriawar.

And where they resided in their domains and were the so-called elders who governed the council that arose with the end of the war.

Some images of Rhiannon, where she presents herself with baskets of fruits and flowers, remind us of the symbolism of fertility andabundance.

And of the earth and thecho that really always had its association with theMother Goddesses.

Rhiannon was a Gaulish Goddess of Death, daughter of Hefaidd, Lord of the OtherWorld.

She was always accompanied by three magical birds, which could delight the living and awaken the dead.

And for years each of the fairy queens were good teachers that he asked to teach to control and listen to the birds and who were his guides and his messengers.

Mimir was, in Norse mythology, a giant who was considered the wisest member of the group of gods known as Aesir.

He served as the guardian of Mimisbrunnr, the well of knowledge located at the base of the Yggdrasill world tree and which stood between the dimensions of the Beeria..

At the end of the war between the Aesir and the Vanir and the dimensions of the fairies and the world of darkness.

And the gods signed a truce, which would be sealed with the exchange of leaders between the two clans, where Mimir and Odin's brother Hoenir were handed over to the Vanir..

And each of the gods of each dimension, among the truce established at the end of the war.

Hoenir was regarded as a born leader, but always consulted the wise Mimir before making any decision.

The Vanirs felt deceived by the Aesir, and enraged, eventually cutting offMimir's head.

And in an argument there was a beginning of a new battle, and acting as a lull of tempers and when he was one of the strongest and most well-known mediators of the end of the War of Faeria.

And sending her back to Odin, the father of the gods. Odin embalmed Mimir's head and placed it in Yggdrasil's fountain. Using your runicknowledge.

And that's when the ancient gods in truce, plus an end of war between the ancient gods.

And just as Odin managed to get his head to speak and thus began to use his head as a means of acquiring more wisdom,and he was once again resurrected.

The well of knowledge arose from the place where Mimir's head was kept and was then shifted between dimensions.

Andb uscando wisdom, Odin rode to the well to drink from its waters.

However, Mimir allowed him to do so only after Odin left one of his eyes in the well.

From then on, when Odin wanted to learn the secrets of good, he asked questions to Mimir's head, who gave him the answers hecraved, but after the second war.

And with a new chance Mimir was granted a new body with the desire of the wells of desires among the rivers of the penumbra near the underworld.

Hoenir and Mimir seem to be the representation of Odin's cognitive powers.

And Huginn and Muninn, name of the crows of Odin, which were the representation of the cognitive powers of God.

Therefore they claim to be Mimir the memory of Odin, and the consultation of his head by the god symbolizes access to hidden knowledge, forbidden to the novices and allowed to the initiates of tradition.

In Norse mythology, Mímisbrunnr ("Fountain of Mímir") is the source containing wisdom and intelligence.

And that fountain came to fall endlessly and start over at the beginning of time between the worlds and start over in an endless river with no beginning of a crystalline perpetual water without ever ending.

The fountain is in Jotunheim. Mímir is the guardian of the fountain and drinks it every morning, for he is the god ofwisdom, and after the Second War of the fairy world the Norse gods..

And they went into exile between the dimensions of the fairies and the boundaries of the world of darkness.

He just let Odin drink a sip from the fountain, after the god left his left eye as a sacrifice.

The activity of cappadocia volcanoes, namely the Argeu (Erciyes), Hasan, Acıgöl, Göllü andMelendiz.

And between the upper Myocene, about 10 million years ago, to the Pliocene, about 2 million years ago..

And they covered the region of ignimbritic strata of different densities.

At the beginning of the Quaternary, much harder basaltic lavas were deposited.

It is estimated that only Erciyes originated deposits covering 10 000 km² with a thickness between 100 and 500 meters.

And that mystical place was a barrier they put in place to prevent any uninvited mortal from entering through the dimensions and gates of the underworld and between the underground passages.

Under the effect of climate cooling in the Quaternary, the basaltic crust opened cracks and the soil disaggregated, allowing water and snow to seepin.

And accentuated erosion, more pronounced in the softer strata, isolating cones of tougher material and digging valleys.

During the driest periods, it was the erosion of the winds and the sand they raised that was more decisive in the modification of the landscape. This type of erosion is most noticeable on the surface of the cones.

When at the top of these elevations there is basaltic rock, more resistant to the abrasive effect, are formed the so-called fairy chimneys, which are cones crowned by large practically flat stones

And they were able to dig and mine from the inside using creatures from the foças and through the underground portals they roamed through using demons and monsters that were part of the lava itself and were resistant.

And that both appear isolated, as in groups, creating unusual landscapes.

With the continuation of the effect of erosion, the pedestals of basaltic blocks eventually collapse.

Gilgamesh was a king of Sumerian, of-semi-legendary character, best known today for being.

And the main character of the Epic of Gilgamesh, a Mesopotamian epic preserved in tablets written with cuneiform characters

According to the List of Sumerian kings, an ancient Sumerian text dating from the Bronze Age, Gilgamesh was the fifth king of the first Dynasty ofUruk.

And it was dated approximately between 2800-2500 BC.

His son and successor, your-Nungal, reigned for 30 years. And he used tummal's inscriçionsões to help with his prediction.

And he then points to Gilgamesh as the second reconstructor of the temple of Tummal, dedicated to the goddess Ninlil, in the holy city of Nipu

After his reign, Gilgamesh was considered the most illustrious predecessor of the Sumerian kings, and being venerated as deity.

And he saw that Gilgamesh faces and defeatsu u Aga, king of Kish, consolidating Uruk's independence.

And this event reflects the struggles for supremacy among mesopotamian cities at the beginning of Sumerian history.

In the history of the fight he was a priest and saw the struggle.

And it was against Aga one of Gilgamesh's most prominent warriors is Enkidu, who is later portrayed as a friend of the hero in the Epic of Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was the Hero King, the oldest name (from when the world was just one).


	144. Chapter 144

36

Nightmare, alien invaders from another time and place, illithids typically live in societies of their own kind, hidden from thesunlight, and was where in the midst of the truce of the last blood war and the end of the War of Faeria.

And he can create a perfect home for them, where they live between the underground cities between the dimensional passages and the portals of the hybrid worlds, between Chaos and Nothingness of the forgotten dimensions between the dark lands.

They feed on the brain matter of living creatures, preferably the gray cells of other knowing beings, to sustain themselves and feed their strange and unnatural powers.

Notorious as the "flayers mind" on dozens of worlds, the illithid are possessed of a desire todominate.

And all the things around them, and they famously use their advanced mental powers to force other beings into thralldom.

Illithids are monstrous aberrations of humanoids with psychicpowers.

In them live in the damp caves and cities of the huge Underdark between the worlds of darkness.

The Illithids believe to be the dominant species of, the multiverse and use other intelligent creatures such as slaves, slaves and movable property.

And if it weren't for the truce and the non-aggression contracts between the peoples of the dimensions after the last war.

The Illithid story is long and frightening, but most of it is of little relevance to any beings other than the illithids themselves.

What is relevant is that, if their records are to be believed, the illithids are the descendants of temporalrefugees.

And that they were fleeing a mass slave revolt on the part of their various slaveraces.

And that was between them, including the grimlocks, the kuo-toa, and both subraces,and the Do-gith,at a time and place that have yet to exist. Do

And one of the agreements of non-aggression between all these creatures together during the end of the dark wars and the fairy world.

And if you take into account that he sought a world without enemies of the dimensions close to his former homes.

And it led them to keep the portals open as a form of non-aggression and good faith among the races of dimensional creatures.

The most powerful cities of their kind plan incessantly ways to prevent the future they have fled from happening, but most are concerned about their ownactivities.

And they looked suspiciously at the forgotten land of the umbral, offering something, but in exchange for non-aggression and alliance and help if and when they need it.

The alien nature of the Illithids makes them particularly resistant to magical forces and effects, and they regard the use of magic as aberrant and contemptuous.

During the period of adaptation in which they were brought to live and the period of migration to the new home was made a dimensional aid in which they helped each other in each of the dimensions affected by wars.

And with that were exchanged learnings in exchange for mutual help and exchange of benefits and groups and so they went and taughts again to cultivate to do everything again.

All his type found studying arcane powers are shunned by their peers, and many are exiled from the community.

And there were a lot of creatures of low intelligence and cattle of sheep and other animals that exist there similar to wolves too, which served as cattle and food for these creatures.

Illithids consume the brain matter of living (or at least recently alive) creatures to sustain themselves with enzymes, hormones and psychic energy.

The brain of a large and intelligent predator like a wolf or bear provides enough sustenance for a whole day, but the brain of a humanoid is muchtastier.

And it can strengthen the metabolism of an illithid for at least a week, depending on the quality of the brain in question.

Some illithids cultivate a special kind of moss that becomes knower in large quantities, and which provides and holds similar when eaten.

You may be finding even something very modest neah?

By the way, what's too much for these to be more powerful than a manor?

Well, get it now.

And during wars of the united forces they are sent along to the group of assaults and even spies who devour other brains of their enemies.

The illithid community despises magic, but its knowledge of the subject is gigantic due to the amount of brains devoured, since when devoured the monster's organ begins to have all the information of that brain.

The big problem is when this illithid disavows this rule, becomes a wizard and flees to another dimension, being can devour brilliant minds, create thousands of slaves and have the information he wants about theworld.

And just killing the others, and in case you discover the secrets to becoming a lich... with all the information stored, the world will be on a path of no return, in full chaos and destruction.

In addition to controlling his slaves, with the. mind being turned to magic would not require grimoire.

And neither did decorated spells, being like casting any magic normally learned, and as a lich, could simply enslave a world for all its eternity and they've done it several times.

During the last Faerica war with the voluntary exile of some magical beings who went to the free dimensions.

After several wars in which there were four more of 4 wars in a period of 400 us from one another.

ANCIENT DRAGON: RED: Ancient dragons are thes oldest types of dragons, and may have lived even for millennia, which brings to the same enormous knowledge, a giant status among dragons and the fear of a nation.

The red dragon is the most powerful dragon in the midst of chromatic Dragons, thatis.

The chaotic dragons, having the colors, green, blue, white, black and red.

The red dragons believe they are tiamat's representatives onearth.

And after the first ancient war between the gods of Mesopotamia and the war of dragons.

And during the last two faeriawars.

The goddess who represents chromatic dragons, and so are the most important, there have been several wars.

Even the last war between dimensional beings.

Usually this type of dragon prefers mountainous regions, or even volcanoes, to which from above can observe everything he believes belongs to him, as if the kingdom were his.

In addition the breed has a great fascination for jewelry and gold, believing that all monetary value of the world belongs only tohim, they are often sought after.

And to be the guardians of the caves and riches by Zariel,being a loyalist agreement after the end of the War of Faeria.

And the crystal wars, astheywereas powerful as jewels and diamonds that unlike normal jewels diamonds and sapphires the precious stones.

And that they kept an enormous amount of power and energy and made them capsules and prisons, and among them able to seal demon monsters and divine beings.

Ah who says that the red dragons to keep in touch with the outside world possesses several servants and as trading coins.

And using them as precious stones that kept them with strength and can be purified and energized.

And they can be used for both seals, prisons, magic and healing ornaments and the rarer and bigger the greater and the source of magic.

And Zariel being the only one being able to purify and energize them, and imprison souls and maintain sources of life and use them as prisons, and only the oldest primordial gods can do that, but these have exiled themselves from known reality.

And to which pass the information of what happens out there, in addition sacrifices of humans and elves.

And preferably virgin women,, have a big tendency to happen.

Moreover the same usually threatens the cities that are below its hill, often exchanging periods of peace for gold and offerings of in so much time.

This type of dragon also possesses the ability to transforate itself into human, and rarely leaves its lair.

And in some more primitive dimensions even if they were allies in wars they still invest and pass reality in search of riches and ornaments.

And they return after dragon sacks to the dimensions of the Beeria with gold and drachonic looting jewels..

Owner of an unparalleled intelligence, the dragon knows exactly how many items and coins are in his lair, and has the exact notion of who stole it.

If that person does not return the item, and surrenders to death, the dragon comes out of its wall and destroys everything it sees ahead until it finds its treasure back, thereby increasing its famosity in the draconian community.

And they are soldiers of chaos and allies of primitive dimensions in fetos attacks by mystical hordes, razing dimensions at the behest of Zariel, are always dimensions about to be extinguished.

Red dragons also have mind-reading skills, so not even the invisible can hide from it.

Red dragons are the most greedy dragons ofall.

And eternally seeking to increase their piles of treasures.

They are exceptionally vain, which is reflected in their proud pose and contemptuousexpression, and like to be praised and are bought on the basis of praise.

And beingso confident, red dragons rarely pause to evaluate an opponent.

When noticing a target, make a quick decision if they attack, using one of many strategies elaborated in advance.

A red dragon lands to attack small and faint creatures with their claws and bite instead of obliterated them with their blow gun, avoiding destroying any treasures they may be carrying.

But the puff of an elderly dragon has catastrophic damage, and its cone of fire can reach 50 meters away, has a virtually impenetrable shell.

And added to his ability of mental power and control of some considerable spells very destructive, the creature can be considered virtually invincible.

Apart from all the ferocity, they are curious, kind, loyal and if treated goods will always reward and repay favors, if in battles they get hurt and are healed then they will always come back to thank those who helped him.

Your loyalty is eternal and you will never betray those who have done it well and treated you equally.

The cub tends to be loyal and to accompany and obey the first creature he sees at birth, being in the case of faithful humans and learning to speak the drachnic language instantly at birth.

And his knowledge and wisdom is coming with wisdom from generations, and the human or creature that looks for the first time.

TARRASQUE: Although no one present has probably seen this before, this overwhelming monstrosity is instantly recognizable to anyone who has heard the stories of their legendary wrath.

There is only one animal that casts its shadow over entire cities, only a creature capable of achieving such intense fear in all who look at it.

After all, there is only one tarrasque per dimension, they will only exist one per planet or dimension.

The tarrasque is supposed to be the most terrifying terrestrial creature and on a level similar to Godzilla's.

It is supposed to be a creature created by the gods to strike fear even the greatest of champions, or any other story

There's only one of them, for God's sake.

Instead, it pales in the face of the same abilities of characters who are several levels below their recommended Challenge Rating.

This tarrasque is a more monstrous tarrasque that can really scare people shitless, and actually poses more of a challenge for high-level characters.

The tarrasque never speaks and is unknown if it is understands any language at all.

All you do is kill, eat, sleep and repeat.

The more player characters become magical, the more their monster opponents must do the same or be able to deny that magic of them.

That's the problem that the tarrasque has had since its introduction: it's just a big lug that reflects a lot of attacks, but has no way to reliably kill a competent opponent.

Because it is always found alone, the tarrasque cannot be beaten instantly by saving or dying effects or similar tools used in swords by high-level characters.

Most of the mortal magic has no effect on it, and all weapons, except the most powerful, are useless in the face of its almost impenetrable skin and miraculous healing rate.

He knows no enemies on any mortal reels, except perhaps the oldest of dragons and the greatest of heroes.

His plethora of special qualities and variety of attacks finally make him a formidable opponent.

The tarrasque seems to repel magical energies and are very similar to godzila, Godzilabut are golden andgigantic geckos.

As a standard action, the tarrasque can trigger a massive roar of anti-magic saliva that coats all creatures in a 100-footcone.

And reproducing the effects of further magic dissipation and doing firing checks against all the active effects inside and denying them if successful..

Moreover, the cone area is treated as an antimagic field for 1 circle after its use.

The armor-like shell of the tarrasque is exceptionally resistant, making it immune to any effect that does not specifically deal withdamage.

If there are two parts to an effect (one that deals damage and one that doesn't), only the damage component applies.

The tarrasque is also immune to death by great damage.

In addition, the tarrasque's leather is as powerful as any weapon that hits it and has its damage reduced a small damage is automatically broken.

The tarrasque also can't take more than 100 megatons of damage from any individual attack or effect, even if it manages to actually harm you..

Any additional damage over the 100 megaton limit is handled to the weapon that was used to attack the tarrasque.

A tarrasque can literally never, ever die permanently.

If he is killed, his body begins to disintegrate into countless motes of flesh, finally falling to nothing five minutes after his "death".

He relives after 10 days in the same place where he was born in a new lair (wherever he is) and resumes hibernation in a period equivalent to the time it took to reach adult size.

And the time you need to reach adult size is equivalent to 4 months.

If the tarrasque loses a limb or a part of the body, the lost part regenerates in 6 minutes, they do not bleed much.

The tarrasque can replace the lost part immediately by holding it on the stump.

And all your natural attacks ignore the hardness and damage reduction of any kind, and can attack incorporeal or ethereal creatures usually with no chance of losing.

In addition the tarrasque is immune to obstacles, passes simply trampling and destroying everything around it.

Anyone who witnesses the tarrasque attack or cargo must take a test to save themselves (DC 35) or be scared for the rest of the encounter.

The tarrasque can attempt to swallow an opponent of colossal size, and the swallowed creature immediately becomes food.

And it is digested by acid as they are immerseds in the stomach of the tarrasque which has a powerful digestive enzyme.

DEMOGORGON: He was one of the first two Masters Demons, making his debut in 765BC.

Demogorgon may be the supreme among the demons of the dark dimension..

He's definitely extremely strange, with a reptile body, tentacle limbs, and a couple of baboon heads!

When he returned in the midst of the second blood war, he was awarded the title "Prince of Demons" and the hatred of Orcus, creating a long-standing enmity between the two lords of hell and a struggle for dominance and territories.

And he saw it in first person and he claimed that he ruled several layers of the abyss of the dark dimension.

And each of which was " a jungle full of dinosaurs, wild monkeys, and monster birds.

This landscape of fear would be better defined when Demogorgon came to even greater prominence between the raids and the wars between the demon lords.

Demogorgon is one of the most powerful and influential lords of hell, and he spends time studying plans for chaos and world destruction, or an entire universe.

The most bizarre thing is that it is extremely difficult for an adventurer to know the plans of this being, since one head always plans against the other, sabotaging their plans.

So... even stopping this being is unlikely.

But Zariel did the unlikely in the midst of battle, he threw one head against the other, and forced them to prove that it was better than the other.

The alliance between them was unstable even if one head agreed with the other and even if they agreed to whom to ally and to whom to betray them took around a year, to which he lost the war and was trapped in the abysses of the dungeons of Tartar.

And each order was controversial, his armies were defeated for not knowing which decision to abss and who to ally with or attack.

And the inability to make a decision and creating a conflict where he left him off guard in action.

And after more than a year, forcing a contract between all heads and an alliance between them, it wasn't difficult.

CHTULHU: And he is part of the ancient and various monsters rallies immense beings of Chaos that openly show the insignificance of the creatures of the earth was well in the period.

And between the first life of the first forgotten goddess, between life before the human being of a forgotten and primordial dimension.

Cthullu is actually one of the smallest, a priest of the greatest ancients to a dimension in ruins and forgotten.

But in certain ways it is feared for generations, and just to mention this name to some adventurer who has heard of the story of the sleeping creature of R'lyeh, his bones will tremble with fear!

And he controls it by using the flute of the gods' lullaby, and making them sleep to the end of time.

Legend has it that Cthulhu will awaken from his sleep when certain stars align, but while he sleeps and waits for thecosmos.

And he makes visions with wizards of chaos, seeking more and more subjects and disciples for his chaotic sect.

But no one can escape from mental sleep the ability to create eternal sleep.

And the dream without dreams, and cause the stars to fade and be swallowed up like black holes, where there is no time and control of the entropic law to slow the cycle of time.

And the shadows were stretched and time was forgotten and darkness was eternal, in a silence of ruin of rivers of blood, whose bowels of the earth open.

And releasing the abyss where the beasts of darkness come out, and all those who have no magic sleep.

Granting eternal sleep without dreams, in a dark world of an eternal moon of blue light and around the darkness.

No one can truly understand the minds of the. Ancients, much less Cthulhu.

And Zariel that because with the pai of the eternal,, they go crazy with the miasma and madness spreads.

That's him. All humans can understand is that, now, He desires His freedom from His prison-home, R'lyeh,but desire does not come.

And Zariel is the master of mental sleep and the master of all seals and barriers and purification

He has a vast empire throughout the multiverse, and his work can be found wherever a distant kingdomexists.

And do not cross the path of the god demons king of ruins and lies, and it was where there is Zariel to those who flee from eternal sleep without dreams of the envoy of silence.

From Oerth, to Faerun, to Eberron.

From the eternal wells and intriguing bowels of Baator, to the fields of Arborea.

From the order of the mechanus, to the chaos of limbo.

Cthulhu's touch is everywhere.

Thus, one might expect that he might very possibly want to expand his domain.

Many wonder why people bother to worship Cthulhu because they believethat.

He will destroy all human beings, regardless of where theyare, and Zariel makes everyone sleep in a sleep of a thousand years of darkness and silence.

Despite this, those who worship Him do so in the hope that they will be spared once Heawakens, but those who pass through Zariel will be banished to the world of silence.

Cthullu's abilities go beyond comprehension, should a creature see the Cthullu, instantly it goes mad.

That's right, she GOESCRAZY.

And the waves of energy of fascination make Zariel have the power of fascination leaving everyone worshipped, able to leave worshipping and transforming monsters thirsty for desires and pleasures.

Cthulhu can cast any magic ALREADY CREATED, is immune to CRITICAL damage, has surrea l healthregeneration, but is not immune to the power that can cause him to go back to sleep, and the eternal sleep of eternal darkness, and silence and mental sleep and energy flow waves.

And almost similar to Tarrasque..

And he is immune to many elements of nature, and psychic attacks such as sonos, fire, electricity and ice,but notflutes and hypnosis.

In addition Cthulhu can fly, and stay submerged in the waters without setting days

BAHAMUT: As the God-King of all metal dragons, Bahamut has gained much renown among the mortal races, for being god kind dragon, who protects and preserves his.

As an Aesir, Bahamut is one of many deities who were expelled from the Deific Sphere because they were unwilling to bind to the Oath.

During the wars, Zariel got alliance with Tiamat first, using his femininity and then Bahamut's jealousy for Tiamat..

While Bahamut is not above understanding the reasons behind the incident, as he. was also involved in the battles against Varglokirr.

And he believed that the bond will serve to inhibit the ideals of Magnanimity that he embodies.

In that period in question, during the great dimensional wars between the gods and then with the gods of Faeria and demons, and between the first and second great war of Faeria..

As such, it was he who repressed Tiamat when she flew into a frenzy at the suggestion of exile, and he, still, who brought her to the surface.

And it was Bahamut's pride that brought zariel to an Zariel end and the truce of war.

When others Aesir demanded justice for themselves, among the spoils of war.

And they began to speak of rebellion against the newly formed Pantheon, it was Bahamut who stood between them and the others and alongside Tiamat who had stood by Zariel in forming the council amid the alliance and the cooperation contract between both draconica forces..

And demanding that they save their pride and accept their destinies with dignity.

Because of this, the deities of the Pantheon, especially those of similar alignment, see Bahamut with deep respect, and without taking pride.

And what they did not realize by containing the rebellion of dragons who were creating isolated conflicts, and some even with repentance.

And there are many gods who deign to rule and guide their inhabitants, not all of them work from the same hand as the Pantheon.

These gods are called Aesir,they are of the second generation.

And they are seen by both the Pantheon and the mortals who live among them, as heroic, idyllic martyrs, and unrepentant scourges.

Bahamut is among the strongest and most powerful of the Aesir, one of the few deities who managed to remain a major deity despite being expelled from the Defica Sphere and returned soon after.

And together with Mana and Tiamat,and when they returned to be allies in a divine truce.

He is sometimes referred to as the " leader " of Aesir, but this is not true, as Aesir have no organization whatsoever, unlike the Pantheon.

And the touch of zariel's smell and presence spreads such energy that they cause mutations on various levels since changes, the blood is addictive and grants youth and resurrects those who have just died.

The smell leaves any demon, god or other creature thirsty and willing to devour its smell attracts and controls almost hypnosis and attracts them in such a way leaving them addictive their presence.

And the touch and the strongest making it take and energize and purify even magic crystals and diamonds.

And a dragon being touched and energized transforming being, practically anabolized, coming to be indestructible andimmortal, like the other creatures,, its touch and its power and addictive and forcing it to slavery and obey in exchange for power.

This is probably attributed to the fact that most Aesir, in addition to Tiamat and all others, Zariel and requested in search of power, keep him in high regard and are often influenced by him.

Mana, in particular, usually associates with him when dangerous scenarios raise their heads and will a be looking for him, always being his search for magic anabolicsteroids.

He maintains relationships with the Pantheon and most other deities especially Vok and Mana, the former being a primordial and creative deity.

And that usually trots with mortals, and the latter is the Goddess of all Arcane Spells.

In particular, he is highly respected by most if not all the good and bad deities of the pantheon, especially the Great Mother, who opposed the idea of banishing Aesir in the first place,wasdenied and renegotiated.

In addition he is the most powerful primordial deity of the multiverse, being he the opposite version of any later deity.

If you find ancient dragons powerful, image only the powers of these primordial gods.

Bahamut usually appears on earth in the form of an old, kind peasant, always giving life lessons and bringing to light.

Tiamat was the dragon goddess of wickedness and greed, queen of the evil dragons and, for some time, a reluctant servant of the greater gods, Bane and later Asmodeus.

Before entering the Faerûnian pantheon, he was a member of the Draconian pantheon.

Tiamat is also the eternal rival of his brother Bahamut, ruler of the good metallicdragons, and lovers occasional fathers of the gods and ally of Zariel..

Tiamat is the goddess of chromatic dragons, that is, all evil dragons.

On his body are five heads, one white, one blue, one black, one green and one red.

In attack she uses the 5 heads of dragons, having the same effect as an ancient dragon for each head.

The 5 heads can attack in the same turn the opponent's random or the same opponent. s

The red: Spit out the destruction of the fire.

Blue: Shoots rays

The black: Spits in cone a jet of acid

The white: Spit ice jets.

The green: Spits poison

Furthermore Tiamat is intended to be able to master the plans, and while the red dragon believes that all the gold in the kingdom belongs to him,Tiamat.

And believe that all the treasures of THE MULTIVERSOS belong toit, literally there are few who are allies and she respects.

The other chromatic dragons obey Tiamat's orders, and others who follow his teachings do so too.

And the alliance between Tiamate and Zariel borders on reverence and friendship and sometimes occasional lovers.

Tiamat has the sturdy scales, but they are even more ruthless and impenetrable about the red dragon mentioned in thisstudy.

And because it is also an Aesir,, in addition it possesses the skill of each, with the same resistances that each of these races possesses and each head has its own thought, but all follow the same destiny.

AND CHAOS. So there is no disagreement in their plans, as we saw in the case of the Demogorgon,between the alliances after the truce of the last war, and they made a treaty of non-aggression.

She also has three avatars on earth, one of them being The DarkLady.

And she was an oriental woman with long dark hair and completely black eyes.

She always wore dark clothes and often had a seductive smile on her face.

Tiamat was arrogant, greedy, hateful, spiteful and vain.

She never forgached any kind of latitude and was focused on getting more power and wealth.

She disdained mortals, considering them as mere disposable instruments in their schemes

And it was a complete surprise when he accepted the non-aggression treaty at hasharan's summit. .

Remembering that Tiamat possesses the skills of each of the heads, which makes her an incredible measurea of magic.

Moreover she is so dangerous that every time she tries to dominate a kingdom or universe, Barahamut is not enough to contain her, together with him more enemies of it unite to overcomeher.

And actually, to put to run nis?! Because winning for real is just killing, and that's something they're not going to get!

And where he can find benefits in having Tiamat and Bahamut by his side in the same dispute.

According to the Bible, the Tree of Life is one of two special trees that God has placed in the center of the garden called Eden.

The other is the "Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil", whose fruit, Eve, and then Adam, ended up eating under the influence of a serpent.

Details about this tree are very scarce in the biblical text.

It refers only to its central location in the Garden of Eden and that the first human couple was prevented from reaching this tree after disobeying the divine commandment.

They were thus driven out of this original garden orparadise, and Zariel took the liberty of cultivating a variety of mystical and divine Trees in what was once Silver Moon and other dimensions.

As a way of preventing both Adam and Eve, as probably their offspring, from entering the Garden again, and consequently taking from the fruits of the Tree ofLife.

And the Bible states that God placed superhuman creatures, designated cherubim, who possessed a sword of fire that continually revolving.

According to the Biblical account, this tree had already been placed in the garden before the creation of the first man, Adam.

And she guaranteed a eternal life, on God's part, for those whom He allowed to eat of the fruit of it.

Since God placed this tree there, it is believed that the goal would be to allow Adam to eat of its fruit, perhaps after proving his faithfulness to the point that God deems satisfactory and sufficient.

When Adam disobeyed, he was cut off from eating from that tree, preventing him and his offspring from attaining eternal life.

Another point of view points to the fact that God already allowed Adam and Eve to eat the fruit of the tree of life, for it was said:

"And the LORD God commanded man, saying, From all the tree of the garden ting you eatfreely.

With the exception of UMA, that of knowledge of good and evil.

This implies that they could already eat the fruit of the tree of life without waiting for further authorization.

Accepting this reasoning, it was the literal fruit of the tree that guaranteed eternal life.

Jehovah (God) thus brought forth from the ground every tree of desirable and good aspect for food, and also the tree of life in the middle of the garden and the tree of knowledge of what is good and what is evil.

And the Lord God said, Bed to this time man is like one of us, knowing good andevil.

And now, les, les you extend your hand, and take also from the tree of life, and eat and live eternally, the Lord God, for..

And he cast him out of the garden of Eden, to till the land from which he had been taken.

And when man had cast out, he laid cherubim to the east of the garden of Eden, and an inflamed sword that walked around, to guard the way of the tree of life.

Although they have no association with this tree of the Garden of Eden, there are other symbolic references to fruit trees, of healing leaves, mentioned in the recordedvisions.

And the tree of life" associated with true wisdom, with the fruits of the righteous, with the realization of a desired thing, and with the calmness of the tongue

Several ancient peoples have mythological stories that remind us and there was original earthly paradise, the Garden of Eden.

Inscriptions on clay, cylindrical seals, papyrus leaves, monuments, and other similar evidence were discovered containing the religious concepts of peopleswho.

And though they lived in distinct geographical locations and possessed divergent beliefs, they still possessed legends of an Eden.

Abraham, and the engraved stamps and stone sculptures of Babylon, Assyria, and other early civilizations, revealed to us remarkable inclination of evidence.

Even from the proportion "Near Eridu was a garden in which there was a mysterious Sacred Tree, a Tree of Life, planted by deities, whose roots were deep, while the branches reached heaven, protected by guardian spirits, and without any man entering."

Tree ofLife, and the fruitswere supposed toconfer eternal life to those who ate them.

A certain impression on a cylindrical seal among those found appears to be an engraving of temptation and the 'Tree of Life.'

And after Pharaoh died, there was a tree of life from which he would have to eat to support himself in the dominion of his father, Ra.

Tree of Life, the haoma, whose resin conferred immortality." Also "that belief in a Tree of Life existed among the Chinese.

And the seven wonderful trees.

One of them, which was jade, conferred immortality for its fruit."

Many of the natives of Papua in the Pacific have an invisible tree in which, and around which all who have led good lives before they die live eternally, happy and worry-free.

Tree of Our Life." The Mayans and other peoples of Central America have always represented their sacred trees' with two branches starting horizontally from the top of the trunk, thus presenting the likeness of across.

And each of the primordial dimensions, this is Atziluth, the World of Emanations:

In this sphere, God acts directly, not through his ministers, who are angels. These Ephiroth Sare: Kether, Chokmah and Binah

Beriah, or Briah, the World of Creations:

And one of the ethereal dimensions between realities.

This world is already so dense that God no longer acts directly upon him, his wills are fulfilled by powerful Archangels. These sephiroth are: Chesed, Geburah and Tiphareth.

Yetzirah, the World of Formations: In this world, as in Briah, God does not act directly, but acts through various angelic choirs, which carry out his will. These sephiroth are: Netzach, Hod and Yesod.

Asiyah, or Assiah, the World of Action. In this world, there is only one sephirah: Malkuth.

The Tree of Life is also divided into three columns.

And each dimension meets each other each of the trees was cultivated in the declines and in reverse lands of the rivers of blood, and borders between the Silver Moon and the temples of Azanuris and Zarathanis..

The one on the left is known as the pillar of severity, it is the feminine pillar; the pillar of mercy on the right is the malepillar.

And all those trees are inhabited by magical creatures and winged monsters.

And each of the fruits has properties derived from each of the trees.

And the central pillar is the pillar of balance, contrasting the emanations of the right and left pillars.

It is surprising, at first, that the pillar of severity is the feminine, and the pillar of mercy is the masculine.

This is because the female force is repressive, as the uterus represses the child in the mother's belly, and the male force is explosive, so it tends to be a less repressive and more liberal force.

The tree can also be divided into two horizontal parts by the Tiphareth sephirah.

The four sephiroth below Tiphareth are the microcosm, the lower world, the Lower Self.

And the four sephiroth above Tiphareth are the macrocosm, the upper world, the Higher Self, kether being the divine spark.

The Tree can also be divided into two horizontal parts by the false sephirah Daath.

The sephiroth below Daath are known as Microprosopos, that is, they are the Manifest Universe.

And the sephiroth above Daath are the Macroprosopos, or Imanifesto Universe.

Sephiroth[edit | edit source code]

The sequence of sephiroth in the Tree is due to the movement of The Shining Lightning.

Its sequence is as follows:

Kether is located in the upper central position of the tree.

It's the crown.

It is the pure potential of the manifestations that take place in the other dimensions. It represents the very essence, timeless and free.

It is the genesis of all the fumes channeled by the other Sephiroth.

Chokmah is located at the top of the right column, the pillar of the misericorid, is known as Abba, the great Father.

It's wisdom. Chokmah is pure energy not yet materialized.

It has male character and infinitely expansive.

It is the quantum leap of intuition that derives artistic manifestations.

Similarly, it is the right side of the brain, where creativity and the world of ideas flow.

Binah is located at the top of the left column, the pillar of severity, is also known as Amma, the great Mother.

It's understanding. Binah was the first manifestation of form over force (Chokmah).

She caused Chokmah's infinite strength to become limited, and with it, balancing with each other.

It is logic that gives definition to inspiration and energy to movement.

Similarly, it is the left side of the brain, where reason works, organizing thought into something concrete.

Chesed is located below Chokmah. It's mercy.

It represents the desire to share unconditionally. It represents the will to give all of yourself and generosity without prejudice, extreme compassion.

Geburah is located below Binah. It's the trial.

It represents the desire for restraint and impulse questioner. It channels its energy through objectives, in order to overcome obstacles and transform nature itself.

Tipareth lies below and between Chesed and Geburah. It's beauty. Turns into beauty Chokmah, Binah and Kether.

Wisdom and understanding, with the light of knowledge. It represents the division of the tree into the microcosm, the lower world, the Lower Self.

And the four sephiroth above Tiphareth are the macrocosm, the upper world, the Higher Self, kether being the divine spark..

Netzach is located below Chesed. It's victory. Netzach is the energy of feelings.

There is the will for reciprocity, the search for others and the overcoming of one's own limits, propagating eternal thought. It functions as the fertilizing principle of male sperm.

Hod is located below Geburah. It's splendor. Hod represents concrete thinking.

It is a channel of internal improvement, of identification with close, being a form of acceptance of thought, of recognition.

It functions as the receptive principle of the female oocyte.

Yesod is located below and between Netzach and Hod. It's the foundation. Yesod represents the Astral Plane.

It functions as a reservoir where all intelligences emanate their attributes that are mixed, balanced and prepared for material revelation. It's compilation of the eight fumes.

Malkuth is located in the lower central position of the tree.

It's the kingdom. It represents the physical world, where the compiled material of the eight emanations is revealed.

It is the channel of the manifestation, desiring the reception of the sephiroth. It is Kether's distance that causes this desire, creating the sense of lack.

Daath lies below and between Chokmah and Binah. It's knowledge. It represents a false sephirah because it is not an independent emanation like the other ten.

It depends on Chokmah and Binah. It is also regarded as the image of Tipareth. It's the abyss, the random chaos of thought.

Being the sephiroth of the pillar of severity very feminine and the sephiroth of the pillar of mercy very masculine, there would be no stability in the universe without the central pillar, which acts as the mediator between them.

Thus, the junction between Geburah and Chesed spawned Tiphareth. And the junction between Hod and Netzach spawned Yesod.

Soon, Binah is the opposite of Chokmah, just as Geburah is the opposite of Chesed, and Hod, the opposite of Netzach.

In fact, each horizontal line of the Tree is emanating from the horizontal line that is superior to it, and emanates the horizontal line that is below it. Soon, Kether emanates everything, but. received no emanation.

And nothing, and Malkuth does not emanu off at all, but received emanation of everything, being these emanations always from top to bottom.

Each sephirah has its astrological correspondences, with pagan gods, with stones, plants andetc., and each of them has a potentialpower.

For example, Geburah is the sephirah of severity, of justice,soon.

And it has correspondence with Mars, a planet related to astrology and war.

Hiscorresponding deities are all pagan gods related to justice and war. Netzach is from the sphere of Venus, for its emotional nature.

Within some magic systems, each sephirah, from the bottom up, corresponds to a degree on an evolutionary scale.

This system has become well known for being used within the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn (Golden Dawn, G.D., G.:. D.:.) and Astrum Argentum (A.:. A.:.).

Malkuth is the first degree, the adept of this sephirah is known as Neophyte or Probacionista.

After he crosses the path that leads from Malkuth to Yesod, the initiate will move to zelator degree, 2nd=9th, and so on.

The degrees are Neophyte (1º=10º), Zelator (2nd=9th), Practicus (3rd=8th), Philosophus (4th=7), Adeptus Minor (5th=6th), Adeptus Major (6th=5th), Adeptus Exemptus (7th=4th),

Magister Templi (8th=3rd), Magus (9th=2nd) and Ipíssimus (10th=1st). That's the Asystem. A, i'm sorry.

And that is based on the Tree of Kabbalistic Life. The G System.. D. is similar to this one.

Kether ("Crown", hebrew: ưרר), which may vary as Keter, is the first sephirah of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah, part of the spirituality of Rabbinic Judaism and esoterism.

Kether is located in the upper central position of the tree.

And every representation and directed to a deity of creation and progenitor of a world.

It's the crown.

It is the pure potential of the manifestations that take place in the other dimensions.

It represents the very essence, timeless and free.

It is the genesis of all fumes channeled by the other sephirah.

It is the Upper Light Imanifesta that generates the whole movement of creation.

And being a progenitor deity where there are the seeds of the creation of every holy people.

One can consider as the zero moment, the potential creation, but not expanded.

An interesting association would be to compare with Plank's time, from the Big Bang.

In Hinduism, it is understood as Brahma, the vital principle of all forms of energy (and life, consequently). Your yetzirmatictext.

And there are in each of them the seeds of the divine cauldron to which the disembodied souls are taken, and if these souls are safe then they can be reborn if something happens to the mortal body.

The First Path is called Admirable Intelligence, or thecultured, for it is the light that grants the power of understanding the First Principle, which has no beginning.

It is the Primordial Glory, for no created being can reach its essence."

Within magic, when the Initiated Adept transcends this sephirah, he comes to be recognized as Ipíssimus.

Metatron is the archangel ruler of this sephirah.

His angelic choir are the living and sacred creatures, Chaioth ha Qadesh.

Its virtue is the achievement, the realization of the great work.

The spiritual experience attributed to this sephirah is union with God.

Gaulish invasions and consolidation (280-275 BC) , it was very interesting.

Ptolemy Cerauno also did not enjoy power in Macedonia for a long time , and he was there more than passage, time travel is exhausting, mainly by climate change.

Lysahmaus's death had left the Danube border exposed to barbarian invasions and it soon ceased that Gaulish tribes violently erupted through Macedonia and Greece and invaded Asia Minor.

And he met Ptolemy Cerauno and he was soon killed by the invaders and, after several years of chaos, it would be Antigone Gónatas,, who would later emerge as ruler of Macedonia,and they were quite superstitious, the gods were on the rise at that time.

In Asia, Seleucus's son Antiochus I also managed to defeat the Celtic invaders,. who settled in central Anatolia.

And occupying a part of Phrygia that would henceforth become known as Galatia (land of the Galatians).

And traveling the lower worlds with the footsteps of the shadows, was practical after all, but there was the passage of the Cérbero, even more practical, mainly.

And what it looked like that dog was starving or being a dick, or at best, throwing toys or throwing an ox bone or a whole ox, or a stuffed animal, after all the animal was big and was a sold.

The first circle, "The Limbo", is one that is intended for all souls without baptism, their punishment is eternity without the vision of God.

Then we have the second circle, "Valley of the Winds", where the judgments of sinners by Minos would be carriedout.

And that they might be sent to the circle corresponding to their sins practiced on earth..

And then they received their proper punishments,andpredicting the future was getting monotonous, the temple of Apollo practically became their home and during a long stay, between the journeys through the kingdoms.

The third circle, "The Lake of the Mud" was reserved. for those who succumbed to the sin of gluttony.

And getting bogged down in an enodoa and dense mud under constant storms, alone..

And without being able to talk to each other, since in life joy was based on the comfort of eating beyond the limits..

And talking to the gods boiled down to sucking up to them and feeding their ego.

The fourth circle, known as "The Rock Hill" was that of the miserly and prodigal.

Here, the material riches coming from earthly life would turn into huge goldbars.

And that some should push against others, as opposed to their attitudes on Earth.

The fifth circle and The River Styx, and it was the place of those who had committed the sin of wrath, and here, the punishment would be to fight each other on the bank of the River Styx.

If he seduced and flirted Hades, he would pull his balls, and even play, a harpy and violin would change.

And with Lucifer hiding beneath the dark mud.

Dante, in turn, when faced with one of his biggest political rivals, lets his anger come tolight, and what ends up marking the beginning of his transformation..

And that was it, for he sought revenge for his exile in life.

The sixth circle, "The Fire Graveyard" was intended for heretics, among whom those who did not recognize the existence of God.

The sinners found here were confined in open tombs from which eternal fire comes out, making a paradigm with the punishment given by the Catholic Church to them: the bonfire.

The seventh circle "The Valley of the Flegetante", is designated to the violent; however, there are three forms of violence, i.e. there are threevalleys.

And being them, the first to the souls who were violent with their neighbor..

And the second directed to the suicidal, and the third, addressed to those who practiced violence before God.

And during his passes he was supposed to make alittle stops.

In this circle, the killers are immersed in the blood they have shed in life.

And he's got great creativity.

The eighth circle, "The MALLEBOGE", is divided into ten pits in which several sinners are punished: the simoníacos, the thieves, the hypocrites, the corrupt, the ruffians, the seducers, the flatterers, the forgeries and evilcounselors.

And those who spread discord in life.

The damned in this circle will spend the rest of eternity having their bodies stolen.

Finally, we come to the last circle of hell, Lake Cocite.

It is lucifer's icy abyss, in which the punishment for the sin of betrayal takes place, be it against his own family or the homeland.

The hatred of the sinners who live here is so intense that some feed on the brains of others.

Probably a reference to the writer's betrayal of his Florentine countrymen to his homeland, given that in dante's time and his exile from Florence, thecity, seemed like a place conducive to using imagination.

And it was all the levels the wells of pleasures and the best places to find themselves subjects willing to do whatever the imagination allowed and everything he commanded.

Andit's the scene of political power struggles between various factions.

Alighieri managed to free himself from all the sins of Hell.

In the end, Dante spotted Lucifer and described him as a figure of three heads, his wings flapping non-stop, it was an icy place, without any remnant of life, that shows Hell.

And the only thing that has more imagination was the account of what Lucifewaslike.

And itself, as a place oppositely different from what is preached in popular beliefs.

Dante, having passed through the nine circles, wants to find his way to God.

At the end of the journey, after also knowing Purgatory, a new path awaits him, for his hope, but all the angels ofParadise, thus completing the angels are a bunch of useless.

And without imagination, never giving room to imagine and totally saltless and unwell.

And his journey through the three beyond-tombs and his path of purification and he was alou of passage of uselessness and totally broxante.

Finally, almost fifty years after Alexander's death, what had been his empire saw restored some order, he returned from his adventure of the underworld.

And he found it more profitable to walk with the very creative devils, and have their wells of pleasure, than the little angels without salt and vanilla sex.

Ptolemy Philadelph ruled Egypt, southern Syria, and he walked among the temples and royal councils.

And known as Cele-Syria and various territories in Asia Minor; Antiochus ruled the vast Asian territories of the império.

And while Macedonia and Greece, with the exception of the Aetolia League, were under antigone's rule.

Ptolemy Cerauno (? — 279 BC) , he was king of Macedonia between 281 and 279 BC.

He was the eldest son of Ptolemy I Soter, founder of the Ptolemaic dynasty, and Eurydice (daughter of Antipatro).

His father preferred to have as his successor a half brother of Ptolemy Cerauno, the future Ptolemy II Philadelphus (son of Berenice I), who he associated with the throne in 285 BC. , that was cause for fights and disagreements.

Velocino was an artifact made from the wool of the fabulous Golden Sheep.

Son of Poseidon and the mortal Theophane, the magical creature had human intelligence and flew like a bird.

And it was like all the sheep, liked grass, compliments and affections, and easily bought, and in exchange for a warm bed, let be coughed twice, and when he made pants and blouses and went their separate ways.

After his death, it became the constellation ofAries, but before his death, he took a sample of his blood skin and hair and took them guarding and aiming to reproduce and launched it toward the rivers of blood.

With its golden wool, it was made a beautiful and re-full mantle, which became one of the most coveted treasures of the mythological world.

The prize-winning mirabolante was stored in a garden in the palace of Aetes and the father of Medea and sob the infallible sight of a dragon of green scales, who never slept.

Pyramo was the most beautiful boy, and Tisbe the most beautiful maiden in all Babylon, where Semíramis reigned.

His parents occupied adjacent houses and the closeness had gathered the young people until the relationship matured in love.

They would have happily married if his parents hadn't forbidden him.

One thing, however, they could notforbid, was that love shine with equal edr on the chest of both.

And nothing kept him from making it as difficult as he sent the costume.

They talked for signs and glances, and the covered fire burned more intensely.

On the wall that divided the two houses there was a crack caused by some failure in the structure.

No one had noticed her before, but the lovers discovered her.

What will not discover love! More love and more fire.

It allowed a passage to the voice, and tender messages began to pass from side to side through the opening.

With Pyramo on one side of the wall, Tisbe on the other, the breaths of the two lovers mingled.

"Cruel wall," they said, "why do you keep two lovers apart? But we won't be ungrateful.

We owe you, we confess, the privilege of transmitting words of love to ears desirous of listening to them."

Such words were spoken on either side of the wall, and when they arrived at night and had to say goodbye, it was with kisses on the wall that they did so, each on its side, not being allowed to get any closer.

One morning, when Aurora had extinguished the stars and the sun melted the frost of the grass, they were in the usualplace.

And they agreed that the next night, when everything was quiet, they would abandon their homes to, escaping the watchful eyes, walk in the fields.

In order to ensure a meeting dirigiwould be awell-known building, situated outside the city limits, called the tomb of Ninus, the first to arrive to wait for the other at the foot of a certain tree.

There were a few employees in each house who helped each of them who were also their celebrated gossiping informants.

And it was between their meetings to mark each of the venues in their meeting

And they always marked spied, to the detriment of several mulberry trees around near a great lioness who always passed by.

It was a white mulberry tree that had grown next to a fresh spring of water.

And the animals used those places to quench their thirst.

Everything was arranged and they waited impatiently for the sun to hide under the waters and for their night to rise.

And every day was the same, always at the same time.

Cautiously, Tisbe walked away before his feet without the family noticing and, with his head covered by a veil, he went to the monument and sat under the tree.

Sitting alone, in the faint light of the night, she realized a lioness who, with her jaws still smoking from a recent killing, approached the fountain to quench her thirst.

Tisbe fled when he saw her and sought refuge in the hole of a rock.

On the run she dropped the veil that the lioness, after drinking from the fountain and returning to take shelter in the woods, seeing on the ground flung and tore with bloody mouth.

Píramo, having been late, that particular day he was taken to make an offering with his family in the temple of Apollo.

And if he was late, he was just approaching the meeting place.

Seeing the lion's footprints in the sand the color slipped from his face. Shortly after he found the veil all torn and stained with blood.

"Oh, unhappy girl, " he said, "I was the cause of your death! You, more worthy of living than I do, fell as the first victim.

I'll follow you.

I am the causative culprit in tempting you to a place of such danger without being here to guard you.

Come you lions, come from the rocks and break this guilty body with your teeth."

Taking the veil, he took it to the combined tree and then covered it with kisses and tears.

And since no one realizes that when eating leaves pieces, and there was no difference between human and animal blood, after all there was no forensic test.

"My blood will also stain your texture," he said unsheathing his sword and burying it in his heart.

The blood poured out of the wound, dyed the white blackberries all red, and, soaking the earth, reached theroots.

And in such a way that the red color rose through the trunk to the fruits.

By this time, Tisbe, still trembling withfear, but not wishing to disappoint his beloved, left cautiously..

And anxiously searching for the young man and eager to tell him the danger to which he had escaped.

Upon arriving at the place, seeing the changed color of the blackberries, he doubted if he would be in the same place.

While hesitating he noticed in the form of someone struggling in the agonies of death.

It receded, and a tremor ran through his body like a ripple on the surface of a standing water when it is suddenly swept away by the wind.

But as soon as he recognized the beloved he cried and hit his chest, hugging his lifeless body, shedding tears in the wounds and tendering kisses on his lips.

"Oh, Pyramo, " cried, "what did this do? Answer me Píramo.

It's your Tisbe who speaks. Listen to me dear and raise your drooping head!"

Named after Tisbe, Pyramus opened his eyes to close them down.

She saw the bloodstained veil and the empty sheath of her sword.

"Your own hand killed you and because of me.

I too can be brave for once and my love is as strong as yours.

I will follow you to death because I was thecause, and death, the only thing that could separate us, will not stop me from joining you.

And you, the unhappy parents of both of us, do not deny us our united request.

Just as love and death have brought us together, may one tomb contain us.

As for you, tree, keep the marks of the massacre.

May your berries serve as a memorial to our blood."

So to speak, he buried the sword in his chest.

The parents ratified the desire and the gods too.

The two bodies were deposited in a tomb and the tree has since produced purple berries to this day.

Hecate is a goddess, naturalized in Mycenaean Greece and who stayed a while in Thrace, but from the cáriashities of Anatolia and was seen as the Great Goddess in historical periods, in her unparalleledplace of worship in Lagina.

Goddess of wild lands and deliveries, she was usually depicted holding two torches or a key, and in later periods in its triple form.

It was associated with crossroads, entrances, fire, light, the moon, magic, witchcraft, the knowledge of poisonous herbs and plants, ghosts, necromancy and sorcery

She had reigned over the land, sea, and sky, as well as playing a universal role as savior (Soteira) and the Soul of the Cosmic World.

She was one of the principal deities worshipped in Athenian homes as a protective goddess and as the one that conferred prosperity and daily blessings on the family.

She skirt also seems associated with the Roman goddess Trivia with whom Zariel skirt during the full moon, with which she was identifiedin Rome.

Aegean, in Greek mythology, was the son of Pandion II, the father of the adoptive of Theseus and king of Athens.

And Theseus, who would be posidão's son.

And he was strolling through the old lands.

Hisfather, Pandion II, king of Athens, was the son of Cécrope II and Metiadusa, daughter of Eupalamus,, Cécrope was the son of Erecteus and Praxiteia..

And Pandion II was expelled from Athens by the methionides, sons of Metion..

And Metion was Cécrope's brother and he was the son of Eupalamus, the son of Erecteus.

Pandião fled to Mégara, according to Pausanias, because he was married to King Pylas' daughter, but Pandião married Pylas' daughter after he took refuge in Mégara.

When Pylas killed Bias, his father's brother, and went to the Peloponnese to found the city of Pilos, he passed the kingdom on to Pandion II.

And the sons of Pandion II were born in Megara, and were called Aegean, Palas, Niso, and Lico.

Aegean would not be the son of Pandion II, but. of Scyrius, having been adopted by Pandion.

Pandião II became ill and died in Mégara, where he was buried.

The sons of Pandion returned to Athens and drove out the Methynians,

And reclaiming the kingdom for Aegean and dividing the kingdom in four, with Aegean with supreme power.

Aegean married two wives, Meta, daughter of Hoples and Chalciope, daughter of Rhexenor, but had no children with any ofthem.

And fearing losing the kingdom to his brethren (Palas, Niso, and Lico), Aegean consulted Pythia, but did not understand his answer.

On his return to Athens, Aegean stayed at Trezena, whose King Piteus, son of Peripeus, understood the oracle he visited and was in the temple of Apollo.

And he remembers exactly what the original prophecy was like.

And so he did, Aegean get drunk, and lie down with his daughter Etra. ,

On the same night, however, Posidão also lay withEtra, shortly after he left.

Theseus was in Trezena when Medea came to Athens and married Aegean.

Medea tried to assassinate Theseus, but her trick was discovered, and she fled.

Androgeus, son of Minos, king of Crete, won all the trials of the Panathenaic games raising the envy of the Aegeanking.

And that you invited him to kill the marathon bull.

Androgeus was killed by the animal and his father, Minos, invaded Attica.

Nestthe war, Niso was attacked by Minos.

Niso had purple hair on his head, and the oracle had said that he would die when this hair wasremoved.

And his daughter Scyila fell in love with Minos, pulled out her hair and caused her death.

Minos, after becoming Megara's master, tied Scyila by the feet on his ship and drowned her.

Minos failed to take Athens, and prayed to Zeus for revenge, which caused Athens to suffer famine and plague.

With the defeat of The Aegean King, Minos imposed a tribute to seven boys and seven girls who were to be sacrificed to the Minotaur every nine years.

Aegean asks Theseus to go kill the Minotaur.

He arranged with his son for him to go with the black candles and, if he came back alive, to raise the white candles.

If he died, the crew would take the body with the black sails up.

Theseus goes to Crete and kills the Minotaur, but on the way back, full of happiness at having defeated the monster, he leaves the blackcandles.

And Aegean, thinking that Theseus had died, killed himself, throwing himself into the sea that came to be called the Aegean Sea.


	145. Chapter 145

19

Seeing that they show information and long-term events of at most one week.

And so using and talking to animals and showing the weather around them.

The mirror itself can transport the user from one place to another, or its shadow.

If a spirit user cannot be personallysomewhere, and he had used hisshadow and turned it into a double,, being a copy of himself..

And so transporting him in his place, and with his goal completed he had returned to his master and returned to be his shadow.

It also attracts and controls peniterized spirits and souls to attack by itself using also to obtain information.

Restless souls and shadow beings that can be used to attack and influence by whispering in other people's ears.

So throughout the ministry or advice or CIMSBICD in the souvenir room there are numerous sparkling oval globes these are stolen memories and knowledge of people...

And inscriptions converted within these balls and in turn float around without touching anything and not one of them.

And sometimes when he uses his powers too much, and he undoes the seals the primordial forces awaken and the dimensional fissures become unstable and break.

And the barreias of the dimensions fall apart and this causes the dimensions to open and creatures of the flow to flee and jump around, and this makes them attracted to him going on their date.

And sometimes the dimensions open up practically a tear between the subverses and universes.

The mirror of souls also serves to modify, alter and extract memories leaving others in place and thus transferring to the knowledge room.

The souvenir room or knowledge room occupies three floors and connected to a dimension of its own being infinitely built where documents and souvenir are kept..

And where are also connected the two important institutions and organizations such as Pandora, Proteus and Dawn.

Memories constitute erased lives and passages of history and important moments of continually altered people.

In turn only people connected by the blood by Zariel can use this ability since the story changed from one or more lives,but being passed directly to him every 200 years.

And or even a community city or parents are stored in this room within these globes

Dominus SOmno

Creature made of dark energy Dresembling a d dead without mouth and whose twisted and disgusting skeleton this and whose gray skin and escurs.a.

And but they feed on sleep dreams and nightmares are made of dark matter,such as smoke,, with red eyes,, wear a kind of starry cape and hood.

They are the embodiment of dreams and nightmares inducing eternal sleep causing them to be trapped within themselves and having their lives shrouded in nightmares where they will never wake up.

Unlike the desmortosdead, they cannot be overcome since the only way to overcome these creatures,and that they feed on the sleep of others,, would be if they wake up and no longer sleep.

They are prison guards but they hunt and criminals and also innocent people, where they tend to have beautiful dreams, and make people die in their dreams and so in real life.

However they are similar to incorporeal and unreal dreams taking the form of those to whom they have made sleep and never wake up, trapped if not in nightmares or eternal dreams and without any way out.

They are one of Zariel's creations and multiply in dreams entering and leaving them and can see secrets and mysteries while people are sleeping.

The Book of Ages

The book of ages itself is stored in the destination room at CIMSBICD.

This guard the laws of fate and the universe was stolen from an ancient Mesopotamian civilization and sent to the Council.

It basically consists of the history of life and creation in the concept of good and evil and its principles and the law of cosmological balance.

This book holds the concept of good and evil and the justice of the universe.

Being in it is kept the concept of good overcoming evil being a book of cosmic law and the balance of the universe.

Being a sacred book with eternal and unchanging laws created by the gods.

In turn it can be rewritten by the deity that possesses it.

But he shows the law of fate and its designs showing an immutable and endless destiny.

The book can show the life of all beings in the universe being the only one who can change personal history, and being the person himself..

And these what writes it, but the law of balance can not change, but only fate itself and almost immutable.

Showing an infinite destiny to which it is guarded and causing major catastrophes if altered.

The strongest law and that good had always overcome evil and the ancient tales show those with great spirit being eternally repeated without precedent.

Zariel is changing the top and the destination and so those who give up at a great price may wish to change their desires being a price equivalent to desire...

Imaginaria praecipitium desperationis

These same snakes are luminescent and flexible these would be an underworld dimension of darkness between the worlds ofdimension.

And that flows into an altered level of consciousness,and before reaching the spiritual realms being a hellish underworld.

Home to the snakes from the shadows of nightmares and the crazed imagination where they become real and dangerous where no one has ever escaped alive buthome.

And where the imagination does not fail to be one of the countless dimensional caves these are interconnected being an endless precipice, and the creatures of darkness gnawed..

And they fly in the darkness where they flow into the eternal caves where there is a bridge at the beginning that leads to the other side and a passage to the rivers of blood.

Part of this being a dark floating forest of incoherent and scattered thoughts and the beings of insanity live and influence those who seek it the snakes.

And they wander non-stop the shadows whisper and the nightmares become real where those who by their time go mad.

Where despair takes hold of the mind and the waves of insanity corrupt everyone and influence and heavy.

And where there is the most fearsome demon tão as dangerous as the ancient beasts, and he was called the Lord of Nightmares.

His body is fused to that place and its soul and the very essence of insanity.

At first this place serves to guard dreams and nightmares of the human subconscious and thus the essence of unconscious power and forge powers to those who may one day come to visit and if possible escape.

The lord of nightmares a god was born of Zariel with the god Hades himself this never came to know of his fruit but he became the essence of nightmares and dreams where he could conceive an immense unconscious knowledge of insanity.

But his son came to want to rule the unconscious world and thus control unconsciousthoughts.

And so she created a kingdom part of the dream where her son rules,, but along with him who has not returned to the human world..

And staying so long in this place that it lost its physical shape and thus creating a prophecy of the destruction led by the nightmares and the power of insanity.

From darkness to light the dark warrior who rules the light the purest being whose power comes from darkness had come together without ever having used or inherited such power in hishand.

And tothe lord of the eternal nightmares of his union his body and soul have succumbed and thus will forge the power of destruction.

Born from the death of darkness to the support for light their pure hearts beforehand from the soul to the conscious will forge a great chain of union.

In the stones of souls in your heart the stones of life on your forehead will come together and thus form a great bridge in a catchphrase.

And so the two will form one and bring to this world the destruction and great darkness of the immensity of the eternal nightmare.

This same place has and lives its existence in the insanity and thought of the mind and madness where dementia is perpetuated and any and all incoherence not being able to depend on its eyes...

And where they feed on despair and restless spirits trapped in their own sufferings.

And so to get rid of this place and move forward it would be necessary to overcome a great gallows of will and believe in yourself separating the reality from the imagination.

A thousand years ago this place became an extension of the rivers of blood.

Gobblers

Direct descendants of Splendor, those who created the lineage of the PowerHunters, and the first almost human,, descendants of the ancient ancient elders Anciões of the first generation of the council.

They before they had their descendants taken elsewhere, devouring the evils and sins of otherbeings, and in exchange for redemption and purification in life and on the deathbed.

Nowadays they follow as if it were aprofession, purify the soul of their clients and become immortal every time they take away the darkness, they are rich and charge for their services.

There is in England located in London one of the numerous clans of devourers, situated as being doctors, dentists and various professions working on the black market.

And acting secretly in the magical world without knowledge of those responsible for both common and magical laws in this country..

They are spread across all countries mainly Greece UK, United States and Brazil.

The latter having given carte blanche to this lineage they live by shadow without their known existence outside the absent world, being known to the world and their respective countries except Brazil.

They work for the CIMSBICDID, and theirlineage, and followed several paths generating those who do not purify, but awaken greatpowers, but have long hunted witches in the Dark Ages,and were converted by Zariel..

That with his immense powers even the head of the clan being seeminglyimmortal, even knowing that marriages to the queen lasted a maximum of a year,, married the lady and actually inexplicably died of a massive heart attack at the end of a year.

But they put their soul and their powers over to their son still in the womb of the lady in red.

Power Hunters

Each brought them, she absorbed all the creatures after the priestess the souls of those who died the new and resplendent power thatarose.

And began to be part of this new demon goddess and so the island was completely destroyed with this was both the end of the island and that of the legend of the priestess who with total destruction.

And there was nothing else and had already served for his purpose and so returning to the ship where he was awaited by his subordinates had left to no longer return ...

But while Zariel returned,, she released the guardian,and this very astonished to say saw the island,and that it aimed to protect completely destroyed and thousands of inhabitants at least.

And those who survived seriously injured the man knelt down and saw fires and devastation around him,and as the monster left the island,, leaving in complete devastation death...

Zariel never thought that when he left an indigenous tribe he would become what it is today even though at first he left only for the thirst for knowledge and his elder by adventure.

Then everything would change with the discovery of other peoples and time passed through the world was led by politicians and all were men whotook.

And the place of others and demeaned women there,andthat there were no Amazons,, nor women,and these who fought,, and did not go to war ...

She not only desired war she desired tão power, and that gradually came loose from her hand, but it could not be so simple so she needed more knowledge..

And not just yourself, but teaching about thirst for thirst to others even if one day it slipped by your hands.

She understood that everything in this world would change one day, but it was still bore and parched...

On her return to theforest, after her alliance with people from other nations and peoples,, she decided to have knowledge from other angles,and there was no money left everything for brief years..

And giving way for her companions to lead was a brief period of time when she traveled through her home country where she will leave as she first left...

And with just the clothes on the body that would be one of the times I would do that.

But the immense forest they knew gradually were taken by concrete and diminished no longer existed only native Indians, but a newcivilization.

And new inhabitants descended from other peoples and other nations and forming a new nation.

The forest that once took over the entireterritory, was now preserved and hidden through spells of protection and camouflage,, was often as it says swallowed or sent to another dimension.

In one way or another it should preserve nature and animals by changing them in composition and or place by changing their nature and shape and place.

Like Brazil for thousands of years and when he traveled tothecountry, where he got the scholarship and you have reserved a vacancy for Indians, black and disabled for colleges...

Disguise was disguise after all, no one would suspect, it was many years ago.

And so she went only with clothes and was hired as a saleswoman while attending preparatory school..

And for a while he lived in a boarding house before this money gathered and rented a house then began to take the entrance exam by attending college with a hundred percent scholarship.

She was first in medical school where she specialized in genetics and so she began to cultivate friendships these...

And that in turn had influence in the aristocratic environment and in politics and influential companies and of great renown and influence in government forming alliances and friends.

And that apparently shared the same objects of alliance and creation of their own businesses and thus specializing in genetics before later followingmechanics.

And at a later time and robotics while in turn forming society with her new friends who had the ends for financing her actions and she ideas and inspiration.

And these in turn began to form covenants alliances and provide services to thegovernment, patenting their discoveries and traveling and establishing influence in other countries,, and creating various other means of growing and influencing other people by creating a society.

And organization that thus returned to its oldmedium, joining with its new influences and was merging its new organization and converting into new allies for its magical and common environment..

And merging and making new courses such as robotic genetics and pharmacology, herbs, veterinary and among countless other specialties...

The History of the Submerged Temple

Current days

Some of the most paid archaeologists, translators and researchers under the orders of the woman they knew only by the codename A Magnifica.

And this woman sponsored archaeological researchs, and only these and also divers,and who had no knowledge was that she was in search of the power of demons and sacred animals , but it was deeperand darker...

This woman was called Umbra, and had a contact with Zariel,, she would not only discover the power of the priestess,, tal qual as she would also devour the power of these two creatures, but as always had people who did the heavy lifting for her...

She eventually went to Japan taking a wave of researchers and so time passed and were the archaeological ruins of a temple with the help of researchers.

And that was before the discoveries by the Japanese themselves in the year 1995, she discovered through what they spoke of Atlantis...

Located a few kilometers from the island of Yonaguni,are the submerged remains of a very ancient city.

Very old EVEN! Geological studies have calculated the age of these monuments as being 11,000 years old, which would place them as one of the oldest buildings on the planet.

And Zariel had already been there anyway.

She herself decided that after going to the submerged city,, she would destroy those who knew her secret and so time followed...

In a few moments together with several divers and archaeologists she discovered an underwatercave, and that was hiding an immense forest protected from the waters..

And whatseemed to remain of an immense forest and a distant country destroyed by the waters..

And there was a temple with locked doors and several Inscriptions similar to the Egyptian ones but it was not easy to decipher and so for several months archaeologists and divers returned to the underwater caves..

And Zariel on her trail and went to what they discovered to be the so-called Trees of Life, that's when Zariel remembered the great story behind what were also locked beyond the gates, and she was being the cause of her extinction so to speak...

In the Ryûkyûarchipelago, 480 km southwest of Okinawa – Japan, the waters around the island of Yonaguni hide a set of mysterious lithic magas ruins.

The territory, of 28.88 km and a population of just over one thousand and seven hundred people, attracted the attention of historians, archaeologists and other scientists when, in 1985...

And a diver discovered the magnificent stone structures submerged in the waters surrounding the island.

And so in this way with the help of these varioustranslators, Zariel managed to open the heavy gates and there was a kind of sarcophagus and petrified creatures this woman.

And he warned everyone present not to touch anything and so after opening the various keys..

And a snowy sucking lada came out and infecting all normal humans petrifying them at the time, except zariel herself who had a smile of satisfaction to know that she did not need to get her hands dirty with these people.

And in this way she advanced towards the place and in this way even before this creature woke up she did not want to take any chances before absorbing her powers..

And there were both humans and demonic animals she touched their foreheads to know their secrets that hid in their minds..

And I knew from the beginning of the origin of the Guardian and the King of Lightning and the demonic animals and the presence of the ancient creature that warned them it was eroding from within satisfaction..

And greed wanted the power of these four creatures, but he could wait only a little and so raised his arms and stretched out and prayed prayer to his...

"Keys that guard the great old forces come to me to show their true powers abandon their old body their old being abandon their ancient forms" ...

"Forces of infinity bind to me, surrender if the great goddess abandons her ancient name venha.

And show me if it is delivered if to my domains and gain a new name and now become one to me and forget its old form" ...

And in this way a spiraling nevus joining with screams and thunderstorms hurricanes and storms around this woman who screamed her words camein.

And get out of focus and so there was a great war of wills a great wave of destruction around and stones breaking.

And evaporating everything around them the trees did not exist evaporated and so a large. wave of steam entered all its pores orifices.

And she floated around a great energy that in this way her eyes glowed a glowing green and everything unexpectedly came back.

And to normal and she was with her eyes closed her back everything did not exist beyond ruins of what could exist and so she remembered watching around her story of the trees of life that once existed.

And in the world and that she helped destroy so she bent down as she approached what was left of thetrees.

And took some seeds to the esmo and put them in her pockets of her wetsuit, even though she did not need balloons of

The oxygen and so La was all insignificant and came out of the ruins heading the waters began to swim and approaching the surface.

Andshe saw all those who worked for her with anticipation, even her contemptuous eyes she observed them.

And so the same nevoa that a few hours ago killed those who were in the ruins came out of his body and evaporated all aroundhim, and went away collecting the instruments and putting in his car getting dressed and leaving...

While driving the car with the seeds in her pocket she remembered the events years ago...

Ordinary memories of times spent a long time she remembered that in Atlantis the spiritual walls that separated the material world from the spiritual long ago were broken.

The thousands of years Atlantis were ruled by two sovereigns a king and a queen and they were mediators of this and the otherworldly species of mediators, having followed this family for generations.

For some time, they were righteous sovereigns, and keeping the jewel of the spirit of the waters under control needed a host for a period of time before being fully absorbed.

And the spirit of the waters alone was a living and conscious entity, which was also a source of energy that kept alive and was given to the sovereigns, by itself they granted the ability of the animals to breathe under water, would be the fish and the beasts to breathe in the water.

And a perpetual source of energy, and that granted the power of the beings of the waters, as much as the Atlantis.

They were priests and priestesses kings and queens their gods were powerful and righteous and so they lived peacefully with the gods and spirits who came each year to visit their living relatives.

And it was an immense turquoise crystal or floating diamond that could communicate and that could also connect with the real line.

In addition to having powers derived from the moon and the sea with the gift of fascination they controlled their elements their world once existed on thesurface.

Zariel could energize and control this immense blue sapphire, and be able to communicate with it.

And his people were peaceful being bearers and avatars ofthe gods, who from time to time descended the earth and enjoyed the earthly pleasures,and connected to, sapphire, those who could connect to it would be so blue and whose powers of the waters and moon united.

But not everything is flowers and every kingdom there is always one who wants to destroy the kingdom and someone who would take advantage of the present moment and opportunity.

And they could maintain the youth and life of atlantis' whole life and for thousands of years.

Among these opportunists were the high priest Margol who descended from the first ancient king and god and longed for more power that held him gradually disseminated,and desired the power of the great sapphire of the power of the waters.

And the discord between his disciples and inhabitants, but it was in a minority in the temple to which he guarded there were the ancient inscriptions and the staff of the first god and king of Atlantis and the power to be the avatar of the waters.

This staff granted power over the moon and the elements of nature beyond vidence and prolonging youth and increasing the gallows and breathing under the water of speed and the connection with sapphire and the spirit of the waters.

Being passed down from generation to generation being kept in the temple and manipulated and used in times of great wars, conflicts and diseases.

But it was not always so over the years these men were just and faithful to the newsovereigns, and he Atlantis kept in peace, he ceremonially in their temples and cared for the wounded and sick.

On a voyage of recognition Zariel came to the kingdom of Atlantis and thus knew the righteouskingdom, where there were gods and kings equally righteous, but lacked power...

And so came the legend of the sapphire that in exchange for its immense power desired a host and someone who could bear the power of the sapphire.

And it would be chosen among the descendants of the royal lineage.

And he was seeing that Atlantis had a millennial war with the kingdom far from the depths of the shadows called Eldorado

In turn the mages and priests of this kingdom possessed the staff with the gift of healing fromthe light of the moon, but it was to be energized by Zariel..

And to grant three intimate wishes of luck,to fly create shields the one who uses it.

This kingdom was also ruled precisely by sovereign kings and queens and their priests and one of them and a priestess and all direct descendants of one of thegods.

And there was a high priestess named Mergaut..

This was also passed down from generation to generation by their descendants.

Even though they were rivals and enemies they always sent champions from each of their kingdoms into neutral territories in struggles todecide, and the winner of territorial disputes and the power employed by mages and priests

Once in times past the staffs and the two kingdoms were one and the staffs were of a couple of gods lovers and spouses, and who had descendants.

And so with great disagreements the two parted and divided their kingdoms one in the waters and the other in Heaven.

And his children each stayed with a god, and in turn the staffs were of each of their children.

Forming the first great war that after neither side won forming a truce after thousands of dead and wounded, and so uniting the staffs brought the dead to life and the wounded were healed.

All thanks to the energy of the sapphire that kept the source power hidden over the king's eyes amid those who were the levels between the lavas and the blood of the earth.

Over the years and so from time totime, they share the staff and so it was where the two priestsmet, and foretold the future for their two kingdoms,, keeping their futures together for themselves.

Upon discovering the past of the two kingdoms upon returning before each of them went their separate ways, love struck the bearing brought by Zariel herself..

This influences each one to unite and depose from power the kings of each nation forming allies and rejoin the kingdom by forming one.

Over the years each influenced in his kingdom forming revolts and internal conflicts and at one point his discovered relationships.

And there was a struggle in search of the sapphire power of the spirit of the waters..

And by usurping each one the staff they had never touched and thus being persecuted by enemy troops of their kingdoms in the midst.

Meanwhile Zariel advised both one and another kingdom in exchange for riches and her advice was to confront the resistance and subdue the enemies where she denounced the lead of each revolt.

In this way he united the two armies without realizing in search of the rebel leaders.

Pitting the forces against each other and creating internal conflicts within the court,, while the rebels themselves rebelled and also vied for leadership.

He whispered in his unconscious discord and spread the conflict once peacefulkingdoms, now in a great war that triggered successive revolts and both the leaders entered a great crisis.

The rulers and leaders of provinces triam each other poisoning their superiors and occupying their offices over time the betrayals increased and the discord and disagreement multiplied

And so in the midst of battles and prisons each was imprisoned in cells in the dungeons of each palace but among the guards there were undercover rebels who freed...

And each in the midst of the great final battle that followed in the out kingdoms where they stormed the palace.

They fled and found themselves on the bridge separating the two kingdoms on neutral ground.

The battle that followed was devastating the two kingdoms gathered their armies that marched to the conflicts where thousands died and at a certain time of conflicts...

And their allies stampede them and fled relying only on their powers and the staffs of the gods.

But somehow in the midst of the battles that took place in each palace each of thes sovereigns defeated part of the rebels who were still fighting and left their respective palaces..

And each went towards the middle kingdom the place considered neutral, and so the kings united in battle where each rebel fought soldiers and the king himself fought equally.

They managed to kill each of the kings of each kingdom left over by the consort of each king in the great conflict that followed put each one left sworn and cursed the two priests...

And unleashing thedivineforçthat was on the staff and in the midst of the bloody and devastating battle of swords and spells.

In the midst of battle they each consort enjoying their powers of divine descent to face their enemies accidentally opened theportals.

And undoing the fine line between the worlds both the spirits and the enraged ancient gods unleashed themselves destroyed the two kingdoms.

In the middle of lightning and thunderstorms and gigantic waves the fireballs that hit the two kingdoms were struck by the powerful forces of the gods and spirits,, who destroyed the people who erma sucked into other worlds the priests ran hand in hand.

And fleeing destruction using the staffs for their benefit and so the dead raised their graves where they attacked the living and spirits..

And they carried the souls in bora monsters from the sky and the sea attacked in the midst of devastation and destroyed houses and temples.

The forces of nature showed their ferocity and their great power with hurricanes tsunamis gales and fire,and that arose the earth trembled with powerful earthquakes dividing the earth.

And swallowing houses and animals that once friendly now attacked and killed with ferocity those who still lived.

And so when the two passed the bridges that fell apart they were hanging by their own staffs...

Zariel who watched everything from afar after stealing riches from the kingdoms and put on her infinite little pocket and wore a veil and was hooded from head to toe.. à

And while the two armies were fighting, they were watching the two lovers hanging from the staffs on the pieces of the bridges that connected to the other side on a small island..

And separating them from the precipice where there was a whirlwind that swallowed everything and destroyed like a black hole.

Without them noticing or seeing that she was watchingthem, she saw each of the staffs hanging from each other,, covering her head more and obscuring the view of her face..

And she took a sword from the ground of emerald green coloring and covered in blood looked very sharp..

And with her he used one hand while wielding the sword with the other and began to levitate the staffs up when they seemed saved relieved by their savior..

And yet hung by an arm that held tightly each held their respective staffs while they were holding hands and thanked their savior...

With a single movement of the sword she cut off each other's arms at the height of her elbows separating them from the staffs and with a movement of the otherhand.

And she games in the whirlwind before completing a cry of pain, and throwing the sword then along with them looked at the two staffs..

And he took them each in one hand and plucked his arms throwing them into the sea.

With a nod and sending a kiss she saw each of the kingdoms being taken over by eruptions and thunderstorms and being swallowed by the lava of thevolcanoes, and another being swallowed by a large mare sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

With one last movement of the hand intoning the two staffs together and sending the power of their respective powers,, in directions to the kingdom one of each he enchanted them withcedendo mercy and thus granting a gift.

And since for all the millennia ahead they would live in the depths and thus demonstrating the gift of the seas where the remaining survivors..

And the descendants of royalty would again rule a coup de grace, only with part of their minds blackened by memories..

And where they would not have known of their existence or of these facts occurred in their memories and the war that led to this fate.

And so she went away with the two staffs, wondering whether or not the two lovers would survive the whirlwind she used both staffs and found thatsomehow.

And they would survive, but I would never find out who betrayed them.

And so with a top floor around the island she jumped into the air and with a green lightning went away.

And so after each of the kingdoms succumbed to the great battle killing all and the kingdom of Atlantis that once lived on the surface sank into the sea.

And so with the magic that existed of love and the strong desire for survival united the magic of the two atlantis staffs resurfaced at the bottom of the sea..

And thus causing the emergence of a new civilization ruled by these two who became first king and queen.

So they created their own civilization apart.

At CIMSBICD she kept the staff in the rooms intended for magical objects and all the valuables she stole from each of thekingdoms.

And he kept them along with all the wealth of government and moved on with his life.

Later equal to all the powerful weapons Zariel melted the staff and thus forged with his metal and thus creating precious jewels and left them in the great vault.

Powerful weapons and greatinfluences are melted and forged with their precious metal jewelry and decorative ornaments.

Later Zariel created a simple but efficient spell.

This in turn would make it impossible for anyone other than the queen herself or her descendants who have good intentions to use any object that is there they could not use or even remove.

And so not even one who tries to control someone will be used or removed and so also mental control will not work.

The Forgotten Kingdoms of Silver Moon

They developed in their laboratories an organic synthetic drug with the active ingredient called chipaim, chipaim as well and a commonly used plant..

And in its magical environment obscurely had magical hallucinogenic properties and used in rituals and potions only in Brazil also when it died was used in fertilization.


	146. Chapter 146

42

Based also on this excerpt, there are some forms of 'imprisonment', that is, of coercion of Djinns.

This entrapment is done on the most diverse objects.

Canisters, chests, lamps (not this one from your room and oil lamps equal to the same "Alladin"!), stones, mirrors, places, houses, holes, etc...

And he can imprison on the strength of a contract.

And dimensional gates can be opened using the seals engraved on runes.

They also reside in nature, close to their environments linked to the elements from which they are made.

A Water Djinn, resides near a body ofwater, rivers and lakes.

A Fire Djinn, resides in places where there is or has been strong flame.

And so on, and, portanto, the ideal places to perform a ritual of evocation of Djinn are close to its elements, or at least in connection with them.

The greater the quantity and naturalness of the element, the easier and more the chance of the ritual working.

Malignant djinns are close to malignant, polluted, unhealthy, and distorted sites.

Puddles of dirty water, rivers in the middle of cities, land polluted with chemistry, and so on.

Not only spiritually, but physically insecure to approach, so I do not recommend much.

The ritual is similar to the evocation of Demons (as we have seen, there is much similarity between them...) and varies with the system used.

And since respecting that this range of entities is linked to the Middle East and its traditions and spiritual vibrations.

It requires as much care and knowledge as, but there are contractors on the laws and rules of the treaty of the end of aggression and the last dimensional war.

Oh, and in case you're even thinking of trying to get in touch with one of these beings, remember that the Arabs are known for their aggressive and skilled bargaining skills...

The Erínias and were personifications of revenge.

While Nemesis (goddess of vengeance) punished the gods, the Erínias punished mortals.

During the time of their travels enough to know each of them, and praise them by passing their harp and playing it for them.

They were Tisiphone (Punishment), Shrew (Rancor) and Alecto (Unsemble).

And they were called furies – Furiæ or Diræ.

It was not difficult to conquer them, as all of them, seemed able to melt by compliments.

They lived in the depths of Tartarus, where they tortured the sinful souls judged by Hades and Persephone, their parents.

And between his travels and his stints in Tartaro he talked quietly and poured compliments.

And they were born of the drops of blood that fell upon Gaia when the god Uranus was castrated by Cronus.

Fearful, they had bat wings and snake-shapedhair, but they were conquered with very little.

And some of them are the fruit of Hades and Persephone's marital relationship.

The Erynias, goddesses charged with punishing crimes, especially blood crimes, are also called Eumenides (Εưμενίδες),

And they stopped everything to listen to a good song, and that in Greek means the kind or the Benevolent..

And the euphemism used to avoid pronouncing his real name, for fear of attracting his anger.

In Athens, the expression Semnai Theai (σεμναὶ θεαί), or venerated goddesses was used as a euphemism.

In Aeschylus's version, the Erynias are daughters of the goddess Nix of the night.

They were supposed to be many, but in Aeschylus's play they are. only three, who took charge of revenge and dwelt.

And they were the consonantsof the versions, the Erebo or the Tartarus, the infra world, where they rest until they are again claimed on Earth.

Their names are:

Alecto () () eternally shrinked.

He is in charge of punishing moral crimes such as anger, anger and pride.

And after playing a beautiful song for Hades,he gave Zariel a free pass to go through the underworld, as long as he didn't start anything there and play for whoever asked for it.

And among those who asked her to sing and play were the Erinias and Alecto herself stopped stalking her victims to listen to her songs.

It has a role very similar to that of the goddess Nemesis, with the difference that it is dealing with the referring to the gods, and Alecto has a more "earthly" dimension. Alecto is the Erynia that spreads pests and curses.

He followed the offender non-stop, threatening him with lit bottles, not letting him sleep in peace.

Shrew, who embodies resentment, envy, greed and jealousy. It punishes mainly crimes against marriage, especially infidelity.

It is Erínia who pursues with the greatest sanha, making the victim escape eternally.

Third of Aeschylus's furies, he screams uninterruptedly in the criminal's ears, reminding him of the faults he committed.

Tisiphone, the avenger of the murders (patricide, fratricide, homicide).

It's the erynia that scourges the guilty and drives them crazy.

The Erynia are ctonic deities present from the origins of the world, and despite having power over the gods, not being subjected to the authority ofZeus.

And they who live on the shores of Olympus, thanks to the natural rejection that the gods feel for them (and it is with regret that they tolerate them, for they must do so).

But he didn't mind walking by his side promising when he was going to visit him to spend a day together and making them happy, and they could spend as much time as they wanted from what he called a vacation or vacation, and that they could enjoy his company and a good dance.

On the other hand, the men have panicked them, and flee from them, with Zariel was something exceptional and he did not run away, he simply accepted his company.

This marginality and its need for recognition are the reason. why, according to Aeschylus.

And that left them fascinated and admired and moved, it wasn't the whole day when a man didn't run away, climbing into the concept and causing him to earn respect, and they promised during the conversation that they would visit him.

And the erynias end up accepting Athena's verdict, passing right over her inexhaustible thirst for revenge.

They were primitive forces of nature that acted as avengers of crime, complaining with insistence the spilled parental blood, only satisfying with the violent death of the murderer.

Since the final punishment of crimes (however horrible they may be) is a power that does not correspond to men, these three sisters took care of the punishment ofcriminals.

And pursuing them tirelessly even in the world of the dead, for their field of action has no limits.

The erynias are summoned by the curse cast by someone who claims revenge.

They are righteous but unforgiving goddesses, and they do not allow themselves to be slowed down by sacrifices or torments of anykind, but they can be seduced.

They do not take into account mitigating and punish any offense against society and nature, such as perjury, the violation of hospitality rituals and, above all, murders and crimes against the family.

In antiquity, they sacrificed black sheep, as well as libations of nephalia (νηφάλια), or mead.

Erynias are usually depicted as winged women of terrible appearance, with eyes dripping blood in place of tears and braided strands of snakes, often accompanied by many of these animals.

They always appear wielding burning whips and torches, running after the offenders of moral precepts.

There is in Arcadia a place where two shrines consecrated to the Erynias are found.

In one of them, they are named Maniai (Μανίαι, all of whom return).

In this place, according to the legend reported by Aeschylus in his tragedy

The Eumenides pursue Orestes for the first time, dressed in black.

Nearby, and according to Pausanias, there was another shrine where his worship was associated with that of graces, goddesses of forgiveness.

In this sanctuary they purified the Orestes, dressed completely in white.

Orestes, once healed and forgiven, applied an atoning sacrifice to the maniai.

Nemesis,, in Greek mythology, was one of the daughters of the goddess Nix (the night).

It is the goddess who embodies destiny, balance and divine vengeance.

And by judging and according to him "seethe futuro", he can walk around and be a secret conqueror putting all women as ladies.

Although Nemesis was born into the family of most clover gods, he lived on Mount Olympus and was divine vengeance.

Nemesis was also called "the inevitable", and was represented as a beautiful winged woman.

It was sometimes merged with Temis, goddess of justice, and with Aphrodite when she took revenge on Narcissus for hurting the hearts of several girls.

Its appearance is also similar to that of several other goddesses such as Demeter and Artémis, and which means that Nemesis, like other gods who only embody abstract concepts, did not receive individual worship.

In Ramnunte, a small town in Attica not far from Marathon situated on the coast of the strait that separates Attica from eubeia island, Nemesis had a celebratedsanctuary.

And to which at the same time it was a temple of Temis.

And he went through that ancient land, and saw him writing his own account of the wars, and being consulted many times by kings, sovereigns, and soldiers.

And when he was a great listener of divine miseries and displeasures, and in the midst of wars and peace, he was visited by goddesses to talk.

The statues of the two goddesses were carved together by Phydias (the most beautiful statues of Temis and Nemesis) in a marble block ofParos, brought by the Persians and destined to make a trophy.

According to the ancient Greek religion, the Persians had shown themselves to be too sure of victory by denoting desmesura (humming), and never took Athens, in favor of which Nemesis took sides.

Nemesis encouraged the Athenian Army of Marathon.

Other places of which Nemesis was patroness were the Anatolian cities of Ephesus and Smyrna (a city that may have been its origin) as well as the island of Samos.

Originally, the Greek goddess inflicted pain or granted happiness according to what was just.

Therefore, by anthonomasia, nemesis is understood as the negative situation that follows a particularly favorable period, as an act of compensatory justice.

The idea underspending on the term is that the world must obey a law of harmony, according to which good must be compensated by evil in equal measure.

Nemesis represents the force charged with slaughtering all the desmesura (humming), such as the excess of happiness of a mortal or the pride of kings, for example.

This is a fundamental conception of the Hellenic spirit:

Everything that rises above his condition, both in good and evil, is exposed to reprisals from the gods.

It tends, in fact, to subvert the order of the world, to endanger the universal balance and, therefore, it must be punished if it is to keep the universe as it is.

For one day, Zeus once felt a huge passion for Nemesis,, due to its beauty and resolved in every way to possess the goddess.

Anyway he can see that she tried in every way to escape and to no avail.

And she ran from world to world, turning from animal to animal and to no avail.

She sought to avoid union with Zeus by turning into a goose, but the god eventually became a swan and united.

The goose laid an egg, the fruit of this union, and abandoned it.

Some shepherds found the egg that was supposed to be large, final was born a baby, and must have done a good job to put.

And from time to time they strolled together, danced, sang andahe played the flute or harp for thegods to s..

And he invited them if one day, he's tired and wants to spend some time without responsibility, look for him.

And like all the others said he'd charge thefavor, and he'd call in a favor in return.

And they gave him to Leda, queen of Sparta to hatch him next to her own eggs (fruits of her union with Zeus in the form of a swan).

Helena of Sparta was born from the egg laid by Nemesis.

Nemesis was the goddess who chastised King Cresus of Lydia.

Creso, who was too happy with his riches, was led by Nemesis to undertake an expedition against Cyrus, which eventually brought him ruin and disgrace.

Another victim of punishment sent by Nemesis was Narcissus.

Too content with his own beauty, Narcissus despised love.

The young women despised by Narcissus asked Nemesis for revenge, who heard them and caused a strong heat.

After a hunt, Narcissus leaned over a fountain to desiccation.

In it he saw his beautiful face and, in love with his own beauty, languished to death for impossible love.

A festival called Nemeseia (sometimes identified as Genesia) took place in Athens.

His goal was to neutralize the enemy of the dead, who would have the power to punish the living if their worship had been somehow neglected.

In Smyrna there were two manifestations of Nemesis, more like Aphrodite than Artemis.

The reason for this duality is difficult to explain.

And he realized that each ofthem represent two aspects of the goddess, goodness and unrelenting, or the goddesses of the old city and the new refounded city in Alexandria.

The Martyrology Acts of Pymonius, set in the "persecution of Decius" from 250-51 A.D., mentions a Christian from Smyrna who was watching the sacrifices at the altar of the temple of these Nemesis.

Jason was a hero of Thessaly, son of Esão.

And he passed through the kingdom and traveling by the sea toward the other kingdoms.

His father, Esão, was the son of Cretheu and Tyre.

Her mother,, she was Alcimede, a granddaughter of Mynias and daughter of Polimede, daughter of Autolycous.

And Jason was created by the centaur Chiron.

The throne of Iolco passed from his grandfather Creteus to his uncle Pélias,and who was the son of Tyre and Poseidon.

And he was spending a hot day of a scorching summer, standing in a pool and naked, being visited by several people in search of his "visions".

And he was famous in the temple of Apollo, he was consulted by Pelias,at first he did not know who was the king who visited him in the temple, but he soon introduced himself.

And it would be him tuning, talking about a prophecy he knew about the stories of mythology.

For more than three hours he reported on the prophecy, and so the weary king heard it, and feared and afraid every second.

Fearing the prophecy that he would be killed by Jason, King Perilias sends the hero, as a condition to restore him to the throne, for an impossiblemission.

And as he spoke, let him bring the Golden Velocino from the distant Cólquida.

And the king did so, listening to the counsel of the priest of the temple of Apollo.

In Argos, Jason builds the Argo ship and gathers a crew of heroes, known as the Argonauts, to accompany him.

After several adventures, including the first passage through the Simlegates (the Bosphorus), the Argonauts arrive in Cólquida, thinking of being somewhere at the end of the Black Sea.

And he arrived weeks earlier and spoke a "vision to King Eetes..

And leaving then when Jason arrives in Cólquida,the king demands that Jason fulfill various tasks to obtain the Velocino, including plowing a field with bulls that spit fire, sowing the teeth of a dragon..

And fighting with the army that springs from the sown teeth and finally pass by the dragon that guards Velocino himself.

With Velocino in his hands, Jason runs away with Medea, Eetes' daughter, and faces several adventures on his way home.

Medea plots the death of King Perilias, fulfilling the ancient prophecy.

Then he retired to Corinth, after ten years of marriage, repudiated Medea to marry Gláucia, daughter. of Creonte, king of Corinth.

Even if some of them were persuaded to do something about it, but they didn't always listen, only kings and the fearful.

Medea, for revenge, killed Gláucia and the very children he had ofJason, except for a Thessalo..

Many years later, Jason is killed by a piece of Argo wood.

Téssalo, the eldest son of Jason and Medea, escaped being killed and later succeeded Acastus as king of Iolco.

And the cough of the skin of a sheep who, when I live, carried the air a boy, Frixo, and a girl, Hele..

And he passed through several kingdoms in exchange for offerings, teachings, and food.

And from the kingdom of his parents, Atamas and Nefele, to The Cólquida on the Asian continent.

The girl plummeted from the air as they passed through the strait separating Europe fromAsia.

And it was the reason why this passage came to be called Helesponto, today Dardanelles, but the boy arrived safe and sound to the lands.

And he was again consulted by a king, this was Etes,again he reported a vision, a prophecy and what he should do.

And that of King Etes, on the eastern shore of the Black Sea, and so he offered the sacrificial animal to Zeus.

This, very flattered, promised wealth and prosperity to those who had in their power the skin of thesheep.

And the king, who had received it as a gift, then tried to keep it in a cave protected by a snake and a dragon and never slept.

In another kingdom lived Jason, son of King Esão, who had passed the crown to Brother Pélias to rule while his son was underage.

Becoming an adult, Jason went to claim the crown from his uncle, and he suggested to the young man to recover the golden cough of legitimate property of the family, he said.

Jason agreed to the idea and prepared for the expedition by having a boat built, the Argos, capable of transporting fifty men, and summoning young Greeks lovers of adventures.

And the Heralds have travelled all over Greece looking for interested candidates, not anyone, but fearless men willing to do anything, strong, broad-chested and possessing unusual powers.

Announcing the proximity of a great journey that would depart from the beaches of Thessaly, these messengers soon managed to get fifty men of this type to presentthemselves, to voluntarily face the inconstancy of the unknownsea.

And counting between them Castor and Polux, the twins able to bypass storms, the musician Orpheus, whose function would be to rhythm the rowing and drive away with the sound of his lyre and his divine voice the deadly songs of mermaids.

And the colossal giant Hercules, or Heracles, tasked with preventing damage to the boat, while Tifis, oriented in the art of navigation by the goddess Athena.

And he took over the piloting of the nau named after Argos.

Hence they are called the Argonauts, that is, the sailors of the Argo nau.

The goddess Minerva had inspired and presided over its construction, using in this work the wood removed on Mount Pélion, which gave the vessel the surname of Pélias, or Pelíaca.

The mast, in turn, was produced from the wood of an oak forest of Dodona.

And what did he say that the ship Argo manifested the oracles, of the temple of Apollo, and that he was consulted before the voyage, and so they gave him the cognomens of fruitful and sacred,and blessed the ship.

The Argonauts boarded the cape of Magnesia.

And unlike everyone there who did not know the world, he himself had a nautical map, which would be created eras ahead, using alternative routes, he arrived at each location, before them..

And avoiding all the dangers they faced, taking calmer, alternative routes and a shorter route and remembering that the world was round.

And he walked shorter and safer paths, reaching kingdoms and islands before them, predicting the future of kings and seeing when they would arrive, he had great banquets, meals, gifts and offerings and talismans, he lay with the maidens.

He made great predictions, left all kings and priests, afraid and amazed at his power of prophecy, and continued to fascinate, to the point of becoming famous and leaving the temple of Delphi famous, just like the famous oracle of Delphi.

And he charged offerings to make sacrifices, and he took great amounts of wealth and went to the next kingdom, and so on.

On the beach of Pegasus, in Thessaly, they approached the island of Lemnos, then inhabited by a colony of women, perhaps the Amazons, and provided them with children.

The Argonauts were in an approximate number of fifty, and although the sources differ with respect to their names, the main characters are clear.

In addition to Jason himself, there was Argo, builder of Argo; Ttífis, the helmsman,and the musician Orpheus; Zeto and Cálais, sons of the North Wind,and the brothers of Helena, Cassit and Pollux..

Peleu, father of Achilles; Meléagre of Caledonia, famous boar hunter; Laerte and Autolicus, father and grandfather of Ulysses; Admeto, what are you doinghere?

And that later would let his wife die in his place; the prophet Anfiarau and, for the first part of the journey, Hercules himself,and beside these famous names.

And there was a host of other heroes.

The ship, the Argo, whose name means "Fast", was the fastest ever built.

It was built in the port of Pagasse in Thessaly, being made entirely of wood from Mount Pélion, with the exception of the bow, which was a part of a sacredoak.

And that he was brought by the goddess Athena from the sanctuary of Zeus at Dodona. This piece of oak was prophetic, and could speak on certain occasions.

The Argo sailed with favorable omens and headed north towards the Black Sea.

On their journey to Cólquida, his crew encountered many adventures.

In Mísia they lost Achilles, when another member of the crew, a handsome young man named Hilas.

And he went looking for fresh water for a party and didn't go back to the ship.

The nymphs of the fountain who had metme, fell in love with his beauty, had kidnapped him and drownedhim, but Hercules refused to stop the search, so Argo had to leave without him.

On the Greek bank of the Bosphorus the Argonauts found Fineu, a blind visionary and son of Poseidon..

And I knew about whom the gods had cast a terrible curse.

Whenever he sat down to eat, he was visited by a plague of Harpies, terrible creatures, part woman and part bird, who took part of the food with their beaks and claws and spoiled the rest with their excrement.

The Argonauts set a trap for these monsters.

They invited Fineu to share from his table, and when the Harpies arose, the winged sons of the North Wind drew their swords and persecuted them until, exhausted, they promised to give up.

Fineu then revealed to them as much as he knew about thetrip.

And the main danger they would face would be the shifting rocks; when they got there, they should first send a dove.

If the dove found the passage between the rocks, then the Argo would, too, but if the dove failed, they should divert the boat, for the mission would be doomed to failure.

The sent dove managed to pass safely through the rocks, leaving only its longest tail feather on the rocks; the Argo also crossed through the narrowchannel.

And suffering only minor damage on the shores of the stern, and without other significant adventures the Argonauts arrived safely in Cólquida.

When Jason explained the reason for his coming, King Eestes stipulated that before he could remove the Golden Velocino, he should hitte two bulls of bronze hooves and breathedfire.

And it would be a gift from the god Hephaestus, to a plow; then he was to sow some teeth of the dragon that Cadmo had killed in Thebes, Athena had given these teeth to Eestes..

And he followed them reporting and writing down their deeds.

And that when armed men came up, you should destroy them. Jason had to agree to all these conditions, but was fortunate enough to receive the help of the king's daughter, Medea, who was a sorceress.

Medea, who first made Jason promise to take her to Iolco as his wife, gave her a magic potion to pass over the body and the shield; this made him invulnerable to any attack, whether with fire or with iron.

He also instructed him on what to do with the harvest of armed men: he should throw stones in their midst, so that they would attack each other and not Jason. Thus armed and oriented, Jason was successful in all tasks.

And these, somehow surprised by the exploits of his guest, was still reluctant to deliver the Velocino, and even tried to set fire to the Argo and kill the crew.

Following the trip they found themselves involved in numerous dangerous adventures, among them that of The Euxino Point, narrow with about two hundred meterswide.

And at whose entrance the rocks moved, approaching each other and thus tearing apart the ships that tried to beat them.

To overcome them the sailors first made sacrifices to Juno and Neptune, invoking their protection, and then released a white dove that as it passed through the picks had part of its tail severed.

This fact was interpreted as being a positive sign and so the Argos went ahead, and just like the bird, suffered only minor malfunctions in the stern.

From that day on the god Neptune prevented the stones from hatching again, fixing them forever.

Finally arriving at Cólquida the Greeks exposed the purpose of their trip to King Etes, who to serve them went on to make a series of demands.

And along with his advice and predictions, he convinced Medea and the other gods to help him.

But with the help of Medea, the sorceress daughter of the king to whom Jason had promised marriage, he and his companions overcame allobstacles.

And created by the monarch, until with a potion prepared by her, they made the dragon sleep..

And in the evening he visited Medea and predicted his future and said what would happen if he stayed with Jasao...

And they penetrated the hideout and seized the golden toss, returning immediately to Greece.

But the journey back from the heroes was not smooth.

For a while, he visited Medea and seduced her by talking about her being abandoned by Jasao,,

Don't you believe me, my queen? Questioned the priest of Apollo to Medea.

If not, he loves me. "She said with a son in her lap.

\- So if that happens, kill your kids, leaving only one if you leave when you feel lonely, lost and want to talk. " He said.

" And or spend time away from the heavens and Olympus. " He said.

\- And I'm going to be waiting for you and we can hang out for as long as you're willing until you feel good. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

"I will, but only if it happens. "She said.

And it didn't take long for the opposite of this to happen and each of the predictions of delphi's oraculo came to fruition.

Quite the contrary. Persecuted, they were forced to deviate from the return route and make a long tumultuous return, passing the Danube, Pó and Rhone rivers before landing atEgina.

And when they arrive in Thessaly, where Jason consecrated the Argos to Neptune, according to some, or minerva, according to others.

After his death Jason was transported to heaven and transformed into one of his most beautiful constellations.

Greeks and Romans have always believed that this extravagant journey, which took place before the exploits of Ulysses, was real, so much so that several of hispoets, and he saw and can enjoy it as an experience.

And like Píndaro, Apollonius of Rhodes and Valerius Flacius, they reported them in detail.

A mythical feat that inspired most expeditions of the same genre made well later in the Aegean Sea and the Mediterranean, and which deserved to be celebrated in the corners of Homer and Virgil.

From Frixo's sons came Jason to know that his father had not been murdered by King Aetes, as Pélias had said, but on the contrary, he had died peacefully in his bed.

Calcíope, his father's widow, still lived in the royal palace waiting for news of the children.

And that a vision of delphi's oraculo predicted that his son would return from the sea with several warriors.

So long, however, it had been since her children left that she began to fear that they had died.

Now, King Aetes had another daughter, much younger than Calciope.

Her name was Medea and she was the most beautiful princess ever.

His hair was pale gold, his eyes blue as summer.

And this is how Zariel met Medea herself on a journey and visions of the future, conquering the goddess, and talking about her inevitable fate.

She was the priestess of Hecate, another mistress and the goddess-sorceress who had taught Medea strange magical secrets in the solitary forest that was consecratedtoher, and that he visited her.

In particular, Medea had learned the mysteries of plants and herbs and the elaboration of drugs and elixirs so potent that their effects seemed miraculous to people who were unaware of their secrets.

Medea was single and so devoted to the service of the goddess that she had never fallen in love withanyone, and for a long time he was kind, and they talked among them.

And since about herbs and plants, and he prophesied and she at first did not believe in the coming of the warrior of the sea, even to see Jason.

When the Argonauts anchored to the river bar that flowed next to the city, they threw anchor among the reeds to deliberate.

Some were in favor of immediate landing, to take the city by surprise and afraid of a vision that no one believed, but which implied the imminent misfortune that would be slaughtered.

Finally, they decided that Jason, Telamon, and Augias, along with Frixo's four sons, would leave their friends on board and visit the King.

They were in the square, in front of the royal palace, contemplating admiring the most beautiful building they had ever seen, when Medea came out and spotted them.

He let out a cry of astonishment when he came across foreigners.

Her sister Calcíope promptly acudied and, in recognizing her four children, broke down in tears of joy to see them safe and sound.

However, Medea and Jason looked at each other, forgetting Medea that she was on her way to the grove of the sorceress goddess Hecate.

For the first time in her life she felt in love and afraid.

Then Idia, wife of King Aetes, had her servants prepare a feast in honor of her grandchildren and the outsiders who had come with them to Cólquida.

After eating and drinking to the full, King Aetes asked the sons of Frix how they had returned to the fatherland, and who his companions were.

Argo narrated the shipwreck and the way he had saved himself.

Adding:

This man who's here, Jason, is my relative.

He was expelled from his homeland by a tyrannical king.

Pray an ancient prophecy that you can never recover your inheritance until you take with you back to your homeland, the Golden Fool.

Therefore, he came to offer him his services, so that he could win him in reward.

King Aetes closed thefrown, visions of the future and prophecies should not exist.

Priests should be killed before they even think about doing it.

He seriously thought about sending soldiers and burning the Temple of Delphi in case he still stayed alive.

That's not the real reason, he made it.

You have come to take over my crown and my kingdom.

And I see you've won Jason's support for your cause.

Telamon was getting ready to give an answer to the height when Jason pushed him away.

If I wanted to conquer a kingdom, he answered calmly, I wouldn't have to travel that far and sail such dangerous seas.

I am willing to serve you, fighting your enemies, or performing the tasks of which I be charged,. on the condition that I take as a prize the Golden Velocino.

And in this way, to be able to regain my hereditary rights.

After all, the King was notpersuaded, even though it was visionandfuture, according to the oraculo if it helped him die and sane would not help him die in the same way.

And then he would complicate and hinder, no one liked to know of his impending and inevitable death.

And with those moderate words, and deep down, I wanted to kill those strangers at that very hour.

Suddenly, however, a better plan occurred to his spirit.

If this is true, he said, I will gladly accept the offering of his services and reward him with the Golden Velocino.

And the story of the ram was like this...

Frixo, son of Atamante, because of the wiles of his stepmother, fled with his sister Hele of Greece, on the back of a sheep, whose fur was golden.

On the passage from Europe to Asia, Hele fell into the sea, at the place that came to be called Helesponto.

Frixo continued the journey, crossed the Point and arrived at Cólquida, where, obeying an oracle, he sacrificed the ram and offered his fur in the temple of Zeus.

Frixo fled Greece on a ship, and that Hele fell into the sea because of sea sickness.

Arriving at Cólquida, where Eetes was king, Frixo received the affection of the king of the Scyths, nephew of Eetes, who was visiting, and Eetes gave Frixo as a gift to the scyth.

The citad adopted Frixo as his son and named him his heir, but the attendant of Fixed, who was called Crius (i.e. ram), was sacrificed to the gods, and his skin hung in the temple.

Eetes, king of The Cólquida, received an oracle that seemed to stop there for some time.

And that i would die if foreigners landed and took away the golden fleece.

Because of this, and for his cruelty, Eetes ordered the foreigners to be sacrificed, so that his reputation as cruel would drive the foreigners away from The Cólquida.

He protected the shrine with a wall, and placed guards of the Táuric Quersoneso, which led the Greeks to invent various monstrous myths.

It spread that there were, around the sanctuary, bulls that let out fire (tauroi) and a dragon that never slept and a snake that had too much poison, and a transfer of cruelty from the soldiers of The Tatar..

And for bulls that let out fire, and the name of the sanctuary guardian, who was called Dracon, to the dragon monster.

And he saw that the carneirwhat caught the children in his house in Orcomenos and then flew east, with them mounted on his back.

As they crossed the narrow channel separating Europe from Asia, Hele fell from the ram's back, giving his name to the sea below, the Helesponto.

But Frixo continued the flight to the Black Sea, until the ram descended on. Cólquida, at the court of King Eestes.

And Eesthesus received Frixo kindly, and when the boy sacrificed the ram to Zeus, he delivered the wonderful velocino to the king.

The Golden Velocino originally belonged to the ram that had saved Atamante's sons, Frixo and Hele, from being sacrificed to Zeus on the orders of his evil stepmother Ino.

And it was much better a golden sheep than three children.

And tothese he dedicated the velocino to Ares and deposited it in a grove sacred to the god of war, being guarded by a fearsome serpent and a dragon.

But first, I need to put it to the test.

This gift is too precious to be given lightly.

To prove your temper, I will give you the task that is up to my height.

If you can match King Aetes, then I will recognize that you are a man indeed.

Jason replied that he was ready to submit to the test.

The King has acapped:

Very well. In the fields of the god of war graze two formidable bulls. Their hooves are bronze, and they spew fire and smoke through their mouths.

I put the canga and tying them to the plow, with which I wash the most ungrateful lands.

Then sow, not wheat seeds, but dragon teeth from which armed men are born at the same instant.

To these, I kill to the very last with my spear, when they attack me.

All these things I do between dawn and the oocym of the same day.

If you, Jason, are able to make them, it will be yours to the Golden Fleece.

But give up on possessing him if you fail.

It's not fair that I give that preciousness to a man who's not up to my height.

If you refuse to submit to the test, I will be sure that you intend to stealmy oa color, and you will be treated in an exemplary manner, so that your punishment serves as a lesson to others who may have the same claim.

Jason was silent, not afraid, but because he felt it was difficult to execute so much in one day.

It was more than a mere mortal.

However, when Peleu, and then his brother Telamon and others offered to take Jason's place, he cheered on this one and decided to try what had been prescribed to him, or die with honor by striving to accomplish it.

It was then that Argo, the eldest son of Calciope, , who remembers the prophecy of the priest of Apollo, recalled medea, had an idea.

If we could beat our cause Medea, our mother's sister, he said, could perhaps their magic potions tame the bronze-hoofed bulls, and defeat the warriors who are born from the dragon's teeth.

So we could perform the prescribed task and conquer the Golden Fleece.

He pleased this alvitre to the Argonauts and Argo went to his mother to determine medea to help them.

Calcíope meditated at length on the subject, because he feared his sister and hesitated to ask for his help to betray the King.

But as Calcíope was confered with her son, an aia came to say that in Medea's room there were bitter tears.

When Calcíope went to comfort his sister, she told her that she was crying in fear that Jason would lose her life.

When the two sisters understood that they agreed, they agreed that Jason would meetMedea.

And that he was in the forest consecrated to the goddess-sorceress, to receive there the enchantments and potions that would help him win the prize,remembering exactly the vision of the prophet ofApollo..

The next day, in the morning, Jason went to the woods where Medea was waiting for him.

Each of them thought the other was the most beautiful in the world, so that their hearts were bound by the bonds of love.

So Medea taught Jason how to offer sacrifice to the goddess-sorceress.

He gave him an herb that he was supposed to macerate in the water he was going to bathe in on the day of the test.

He would become so strong and agile that no mortal could overcome it.

Its effect, however, would last only a few hours.

He finally gave him the same advice that the goddess Athena had given Cadmo in equal circumstances, and Jason returned to the conviviality of his friends confident in victory.

On the day of the race King Aetes was with a large number of people in the Field of Ares.

Jason bathed in the water in which he had macerated the mysterious grass, and felt at the same moment a terrible influx of energy and power.

He sprinkled with the same enchanted water his shield and his weapons, and ran swiftly into the field of struggle as eager to fight as at first he found himself undecided.

As they confronted Jason, the large, ferocious bulls snorted with their paws to the ground, lowered their powerful heads, and invested, while he stood still with the shield raised.

And when the priest of the moon came secretly to visitMedea, with news and visions, and convince him to do so, even with fate that would bring death.

With tremendous stanepids the bulls suffered the impact of that solid shield, firm and unshakable as a mountain.

Letting out a laugh Jason smoothed the shield.

He grabbed a horn from each of the huge heads with both hands, fought with the struggling bulls, until he forced them to kneel.

Castor and Pollux lifted the canga, and Jason placed it on the bulls' necks, wielding the plow's cords.

Tangling the bulls with the spear, he led them from side to side until the field was completely plowed.

He then sown the dragon teeth he carried on his helmet.

His companions let out a groan of horror when they saw, one after another, armed warriors rising from the furrows of the earth and shouting atJason.

And yet, he, recalling the advice of Medea, erected a huge pebble that four men could not raise and threw him against his aggressors.

And he recalls that after each of the challenges he asked Medea for a bull as a reward and thanks, he had taken two a female and a male away, in addition to the dragon's teeth with him and kept them.

At the same moment they turned on each other, striking and carving, while Jason walked through the grooves of sword in hand, prostrating to theground.

And those who still arose, some buried in the ground to the knee, others up to the waist, and still others up to the shoulders.

Jumping and striking, Jason killed them all, while those in the middle of whom the pebble fell struck each other and wounded themselves to death.

The last rays of the sun fell from the sun of the sunset.

Then Jason took the yoke of the mighty bulls, and smiled proudly at King Athes.

I executed what I was commanded to do, he cried.

The King did notrespond, and he knew of the vision of the prophet of Apollo who said he would be betrayed by his daughter and this would be the beginning of his end his death would be caused by her.

He climbed on his chariot and left for the city, sullen and taciturn.

He knew perfectly well that without the help of his daughterMedea, no man could have mastered the fiery bulls, or defeated the warriors who were born from the dragon's teeth.

His anger against Medea was intense and he was determined to kill her.

Warned, however, by the goddess Hera, who was watching over Jason's fate, she thought Medea would embark for Greece to escape her father's vengeance.

Jason was more than willing to take her with you, but he didn't want to leave without the Golden Fool.

Medea went with him to the woods of Zeus.

Medea took the Argonauts to the shrine, which was seventy stadiums of Síbaris, the city that had the palace of the kings of Cólquida.

Medea spoke to the guards in the language of TheUrid, and they opened the gates to the Argonauts, who killed several guards and chased the others away, took the fleece, and fled to the boats.

Meanwhile, Medea killed the dragon that never slept with poisons, and went to meet Jason.

Eetes, alerted by the fleeing guards, attacked the Greeks, and killed Iphitus, brother of Euristeus, the king who had imposed the twelve works on Heracles, but in the struggle was killed by Meleager.

The Greeks, though some wounded, defeated the barbarians, and managed to escape.

And he uttered magic words to put down the terrible dragon that wrapped its gleaming snails at the foot of the oak tree, from which the glorious trophy hung..

And he had asked her to give the dragon's blood before fleeing,and with a dagger, before meeting Jasao,and they found themselves at the exit of the dragon grove, and she delivered it in a bottle.

The hissing head of the dragon leaned to theground, asleep and he hypnotized him and so slept for a long time.

And he followed an alternative path from the other end of the kingdom of Aetes,he secretly took with him a piece of the syrup of the Golden Velocino, along with the king's stolen riches with the confusion caused by the persecution of the Argonauts.

And to which he invaded the palace, all were busy and diverting attention from what was inside the palace,and stole some gems, and following the opposite path of the sea, and in holding down in one port to the other estremo.

Jason plucked the Golden Velocino from the leafy branches and ran with Medea to the nau that awaited them.

The Argonauts surrounded him with a presumorous way, wanting everyone to touch the wonderful Velocino!

After their mission they rowed vigorously to go again, the great distance that separated them from their homes, but which seemed to them now shorter, after so many dangers overcome!

It would not take long, however, to note that they had not ceased.

Upon learning of his escape, King Aetes realized that one does not play with visions.

When Eestes realized the absence of both his daughter and Velocino,and after that he sent them after her..

And he carried out a chase on another boat, but even this had been foreseen by Medea,and un knew of hisconspirator, had his son Absirto called.

Pursue these impudent Greeks, with a fleet of galleys, commanded him.

Bring me these men so I can inflict death on them.

As for Medea, she will also receive the punishment she deserves.

Leave immediately and don't come back without them.

If they fail, they'll pay with their own lives.

He summoned Absirto the men of the Corquida to crew their slender and speedy galleys, and the fleet singed the seas in pursuit of the Argo.

And according to an interception plan he made with Medea in a treacherous plan of stealth attack and his vision of the future, the woman knew who was waiting for her.

Jason sailed quickly, but was forced to disembark to supply himself with water and food.

Three days after the departure of Cólquida, at dusk, he spotted, from his company, anchored in the bar of a river, the galleys of Cólquida blocking the exit to the high seas.

What are we going to do now? asked Medea.

She knew that her brother Absirto was certainly in charge of the fleet and that, therefore, those on the coast would not fail to help the colcos, preferably the foreign Greeks.

My brother will send messengers proposing his submission, she said.

Let me talk to them alone.

One of the heralds introduced himself to Jason; he refused to restore the Golden Velocino, claiming that he had conquered itloyally.

And as for Medea, some great king must be chosen to judge her and her father's reciprocal rights.

Before they returned to the fleet, he secretly conferd Medea with the collecting heralds.

Tell my brother, she has secreted them, that these Greeks intend to take me to Greece against my will.

But I have a plan to escape them by taking with me the Golden Fool.

There is on this river an island that has a temple consecrated to Artemis.

Tell my brother to wait there, late at night, bringing only a small boat that is not perceived by the Greeks.

I'll be waiting for you with Velocino.

Receiving Absirto this message, he waited for nightfall and headed on a small boat to the desertisland where Medea was waiting for him.

While confabulating with his sister, however, Jason appeared unexpectedly from a hiding place where he was, and with a powerful sword blow, he prostrated Absirto dead.

He had brought along his young brother Absirto, then killed him and cut him into small pieces, which he threw into the sea. As I had anticipated, Eestes stopped to pick up the pieces, and Argo managed to escape.

He then returned with Medea to the Argo, and sailed out of the bar, in the dead of night, without being sensed by the colca fleet.

When the day was born, not being found Absirto, the men of The Cólquida were reminded of the fate that awaited them if they returned without velocino.

They then decided to found a new colony in the place where they were, giving up on pursuing the Argo who, at those hours, was already out of his sight.

Jason was very sorry for the treacherous murder of Medea's brother, but in fact, in the situation he was in, he had found no other way out.

The Argonauts could not defend themselves against the number of men King Aetes had sent againstthem, he stayed there exactly two months before he left.

Circe recognized Zariel as a fellow deity, and colleague, seemed the so-called traveler of dimensions, and she recognized him as an equal, in that period neither man nor woman, strolling from kingdom to kingdom.

And it was a great papeado, she heard from other goddesses, that he was different from other gods, always willing to listen, and that at that moment he was traveling in a ghostly vessel, which passed through his island and was willing to listen to her.

And they stayed together having more time listening to their swoving and causings among the gods and female dissatisfaction directed at their sex.

They exchanged visions, predictions and spells, he offered her what he offered the others, if he needed a moment's rest he would be willing to receive, and after predicting the future he left leaving the news of a relative's death.

And meanwhile at Argo.

They would have all perished or been taken into captivity to The Corquida, and Medea along with them.

After all, I felt i wouldn't have a peace of mind until I went through the purification ceremony.

And he using the alternative routes visiting Circe before them, using his predictions of the future, talking about great arrival and the death of his nephew.

With this intention he raised the Argo to the Island of Aia, where a sister of Aetes lived, named Circe.

Circe was a sorceress who possessed magical powers even superior to Those of Medea.

While neither this nor Jason had told her the name of the person Jason had murdered, she knew it was her nephew Absirto.

He could not refuse to cleanse Jason from the bloodshed, but he warned him that the murder he had committed would have dire consequences for him.

Instead of returning through Helesponto, Jason left the Black Sea across the Danube, which miraculously allowed him to emerge in the Adriatic; not satisfied with this realization.

And the Argo continued to sail up the Po River and the Rhine before somehow finding its most familiar route in mediterranean waters.

And wherever they went, the Argonauts faced fantastic adventures.

In Crete, for example, they found the bronze giant Talo, a creature made by Hephaestus to act as a kind of mechanical coastal defense system for Minos, king of Crete.

Talo was supposed to walk around Crete three times a day, keeping the ships away, this being done by removing pieces of cliffs and throwing them at any ship that tried to approach.

He was completely invulnerable, except for a vein in his foot; if it were damaged, its life force would eventually exhaust itself.

Medea managed to drug him to become insane and throw himself against the rocks, eventually damaging the vein causing his death.

The Argo has finally arrived safe and sound to Iolco, after facing great dangers during the journey.

When King Pélias saw Jason back, he was bigger and stronger than when he left, he was carrying the Golden Velocino in hisarms.

And he understood that he could not keep him any longer away from the throne.

He therefore gave to Jason the crown and the title of King.

Medea and Jason were married in the palace of Iolco, in the midst of great celebrations and rejoicings.

Eson, Jason's father, came to the nuptials, and Medea, who loved her husband to the point of thinking she never did enough for him, decided to restore to her father-in-law youth and vigor.

With this intention he harvested herbs and medicinal plants, and, mixing them with the blood of a lamb, made a mystical preparation with which he filled the veins of the elder in place of his own blood.

At the same instant, Eson's pale, withered faces became rosy and viçosas.

He gradually regained his strength, getting up from bed, walking, and then even running as if he were a young man.

As they witnessed this miracle, Pélias' daughters went looking for Medea.

Our father too is old and debilitated, they said.

Couldn't you do for him what you did for Jason's father?

With pleasure, said Medea.

As I pick up the herbs and prepare the magic liquid, empty your father's veins.

So did the daughters of Perilias.

But Medea knew what King Pélias had plotted against his beloved Jason, a gossiper who visited her about the visions of the future.

And with the idea to follow, he gave them a liquid devoid of magical properties.

Medea tricked Pélia's daughters into killing their father.

First he demonstrated his rejuvenating powers by mixing various substances in a cauldron with boiling water and then he killed. and stung an old ram, throwing it into the cauldron.

And immediately a young ram emerged.

Enthusiastic and with the best of intentions, The Daughters of Pélias rushed to cut him to pieces and threw him into the cauldron,and unfortunately only managed to hasten his end,and Pélias died.

The people of Iolco were so angry with Medea that she and Jason were compelled to go looking for another kingdom.

For a while they lived happily together.

Medea was so beautiful and loved her husband so much that Jason did not mourn the loss of his kingdom.

When, however, came Medea toknow, through a famous prophet seer and gossip...

And she did not take the news very well, being changed to a woman was never taken as great news, you can understand how and in the times of today, as much as not changed, and worse when it is exchanged for a man.

And he always visited the kingdom and that family, who would distrust a priest of Delphi.

No one, he visited each of the kingdoms after all, and they thought he didn't know, but he did, they thought he knew everything that was going on on earth.

With the resulting scandal, Jason and Medea fled to Corinth, where they lived happily for at least ten years and had several children.

And they have an agreement between them on a mutual aid agreement... in exchange for favors.

Jason surrenders the throne to Acasto, one of the companions on Argo's journey, and goes into exile in Corinth.

There he receives an offer to become king if he marries a young woman, daughter of King Creonte.

Jasonaccepts.

And that Jason had made the court to Glauce, daughter of the King,andthen abandoning Medea.

Enraged, she kills the young woman and Crente and leaves Jason under acurse, which was to die violently.

And so he revealed all the wickedness of his heart,even though he knew the future was still not welcome and muchless easy to accept.

And thinking about how to get revenge, he just gave her the idea she'd have without your help.

He toasted the girl with a beautiful dress impregnated with poison, so that by dressing him...

However, Jason eventually got tired of his wife and tried to leave her for Gláucia, the young daughter of the King of Corinth. Medea, furious with jealousy, sent a dress as. a gift to Gláucia.

And when he put it on, he stuck it in his skin and tore it up; when his father tried to help his tortured daughter, he was also imprisoned and both ended up dying in terrible suffering and she died.

Then, fearing that her young children might be abandoned in the custody of strangers to be mistreated, notsatisfied, Medea killed the two sons she had of Jason,leaving only the oldest.

When Jason, furious, decided to kill her, she escaped in a chariot pulled by dragons.

And he abandoned him,, and left for Athens, where he married the Aegean King, the father of Theseus.

As for Jason this ended up crazed with pain, tried to commit suicide, failed, and lived unhappy and lonely for a few years.

And until the day when, sitting under the decrepit hull of the Argo,, when a piece of wood from his ship,, a beam falls on his head..

And that caused him death by divine punishment, for breaking the oath of allegiance to Medea.

He was thus avenged by the murder of Absirto.

The Queres or the fatalitiess,are Daemones, female spirits of fatality and violent death.

And they are daughters of Nix, who had them unjoined with anya other deity, just as this was generated by Chaos.

The want symbolize the cruel fate, fatal and impossible to escape.

They are goddesses who bring violent death to mortals.

They have the nature of every descendant of Chaos, they are infallible.

They bring them as messengers of Tanato, acting in the kingdom of Hades alongside the ERínias.

However, such goddesses are sisters of Tanato, being gods of different profiles.

Tanato was responsible for the quiet death, so also his association with Hipnos.

The Quer were goddesses responsible for taking the dead from the battlefield, so it comes as death before time, cruel death.

There were many battlefields, and many violent deaths, he was after all a priestand and always required for purification and to do funeral ceremonies fúnebres on men who died in battle.

Thus, when Ares went on to great wars, he summoned the want, since they were part of his procession.

And they always met from time to time, especially in times of battle and to which he took them to the funeral and burn on the pyre.

After the battle they devoured the dead or their blood and took souls tohell, and on their travels, they met and became companions, colleagues, close friends, and confidants, no matter how much they were feared, they were still ladies, women, and had desires.

And after the divine wars they became his agents of death.

One cannot define the correct number of these goddesses, each would correspond to a specific type of violent death.

And he agreeing with Homer, states that all human beings possess a

He wants you, that he will personify his death.

In this case, it either comes in the sense of good or bad death.

Kerostasia: The decision of the luck of the battle between Achilles and Memnon.

And they were depicted winged (like most of the children of the goddess Nix), and they looked hideous, with large canines, such as vampires in the modern sense, and fingernails,but if you were kind, polite, and respectful they would act the same way.

Among the destructive personifications are (not all are called want);

Anaplekte — quick death

Akhlys — mist of death

Nosos - disease

Ker — destruction

Stygere - hate

And you want them modern:

Hybris - pride

Limos - hunger

Poin — punishment

Temis, she was a titantide, daughter of Uranus and Gaia,

She was the guardian goddess of the oaths of men and the law, and it was customary to invoke her in the trials before the magistrates.

Therefore, she was sometimes regarded as the goddess of justice, a title attributed in reality toDice, whose Roman equivalent is the goddess Justice.

Temis wields the scale, with which he balances reason with judgment, and/or a cornucopia; but it is not represented holding a sword.

Its name means "the one who is put, placed."

Gaia had been spawned from chaos, and Uranus was spawned from Gaia.

With Uranus, Gaia spawned the 12 titans: Oceano, Ceos, Crio, Hiperião, Jápeto, Teia, Reia, Temis, Mnemosine, the golden crown Febe and the beloved Tethys..

And eventually Cronos was born, the youngest and most terrible of his children, who hated his father's lust.

As a child, he was delivered by Gaia to nix's care, who had just spawned Nemesis.

Gaia's goal was to protect Temis from Uranus' crazing.

But Nix was tired, for she had unceasingly raised her children.

Then Nix delivers his daughter Nemesis, and niece Temis to the care of his older daughters, the moiras (Cloto, Laquésis and Átropos).

The Moiras create the two infant goddesses and teach them all about the cosmic and natural order of things; and the importance of ensuring balance.

The Moiras are the goddesses of fate, both of men and of the gods, and their decisions cannot be transgressed by anyone.

From this creation, we saw the origin of the similarities of the two beautiful and powerful goddesses created assisters.

You are the goddess of justice, and Nemesis, the goddess of retribution.

There is a wrong version, according to which the Moiras would be temis' daughters.

You have, in Greek mythology, the goddess of oaths, mother of Dice, goddess of justice, the protector of the oppressed.

Zeus' first wife was Métis who, after placing her in hiswomb, zeus married Temis.

Zeus was the son of Cronus andReia. brothers of Temis.

He sat beside his throne, for he was his counselor.

Considered for mythology the embodiment of divine order and law, ratified by custom and law.

Zeus and Temis were the parents of the hours, of Eunômia, Dice,Irene.

Temis does not represent matter itself, like its mother Gaia, but a quality of the earth, that is, its stability, solidity and immobility.

She is a goddess who spoke to men throughoracles, and that's when she met Zariel..

The most famous of all the oracular temples of Ancient Greece, Delphi, to which Zariel spent time, being the most celebrated of the oracles of Apollo and known of Gaia.

And to which it originally belonged to Gaia, who passed it on to daughter Temis.

After that, he was from Febe and only in the end was he inhabited by Apollo.

And he states that Temis is the oracular principle itself, so that instead of having there been four stages of occupation of the Oracle of Delphi, there were only three: Gaia-Temis, Febe-Temis and Apollo-Temis. Therefore, Temis..

And it had the utmost connection with the question of oracular predictions and, deep down, represents the oracular mouth of the earth, the very voice of the Earth, that is, Temis is the earth speaking,but itwas not proof of mischief, and being seduced by his knowledge of the future.

When the titan Prometheus was chained to the Caucasus, Temis prophesied that he would be freed.

His prophecy came true when Heracles (or Hercules in Roman mythology) saved him from his punishment.

Temis was convinced by Zariel to manipulate and leave with him and know the future together.

And it was to whom Zeus warned that the son of Métis would be a loveatohis father.

And she accepted the plan that she should deceive Zeus, and after their separation into Hera's right, would no longer be seen, they traveled secretly with Zariel, Temis, and Metis.

And he gave several clues regarding his supposed prophetic powers, and his future skills, conquered her in such a way that she saw him as the god of the prophetic moon.

He helped Deucalio and Pirra form humanity after the flood sent as punishment by Zeus, prophesying that both should "throw their mother's bones behind their backs."

Pirra was afraid to commit some sacrilege by desecrating her mother's bones, not capturing the meaning of prophecy.

Deucalião, however, understood to be stones the bones of the goddess Earth, mother of all beings.

So he threw stones back and men emerged from them.

The oracles given by Temis did not prophesy only the future, even if much has run away from you.

And they made a mutual help agreement, yet they negotiated with each other, and for millennia he had deceived her about the future, but they were still commandments of the laws of nature to which men should obey.

The goddess speaks to us of a natural order and law that precede the culturally conditioned notions of organization and rules derived from the needs of a society.

However, in the cults of Temis were celebrated the mysteries or, lending her the vision that she was a genuine goddess, and not a mere embodiment of the abstract idea of legality.

Temis is the oracular goddess of the Earth, she defends and speaks on behalf of the Earth, of the rooting of humanity in an unwavering natural order.

One of Temis's attributes is his great beauty, in addition to the power of attraction of hisdignity, not so great to which it was stolen by Zariel..

Her physical attractiveness is confirmed by the myth that Zeus pursues her with her unbridled style and finally disengages her.

And after Zeus devours pregnant Métis, or a copy of clay, the moiras lead Temis to Zeus to become Zeus' second wife, and the moiras prophesy that Zeus needs and has much to learn from Temis, who is as wise as Métis,so Athena was zeus' daughter only, and a clay woman.

His most ardent adversary on Olympus was Ares, the god of war whose appetite for violence and bloodlust knew no bounds.

Not because Temis was against the war, but he acted on environmental reasons, because the war would reduce the human population.

As the mother of the Hours (and father Zeus), Temis is also behind the orderly progression of time in nature.

The hours represented the natural ordination of the cosmos: winter and then spring, day after night, one hour after another.

His other daughter with Zeus, Astreia, with whom he met the oracle of Delphi, and convinced them to travel together.

And then the virgin goddess who is the protector of humanity, which symbolizes purity and innocence, was also a goddess of justice.

And she left Earth at the end of the Golden Age not to witness the afflictions and sufferings of mankind during the Bronze and Iron Ages.

In heaven it became the constellation of Virgo.

And he can convince one of the most powerful, beautiful and influential female deities to base conversation, and who let them speak only, to take them with him on their journey through time, and toward the various organizations.

Also the scale of Temis, which Astreia carried was transformed into a constellation, Libra.

And most of them would never be seen in Olympus again, the ages they saw neither Temis, Dice,or any other, some of them exiled in other faeric dimensions were of the human plane.

The hours or seasons (daughters of Zeus and Temis) are: Irene (peace), Dice (justice) and Eunomy (discipline); these are the older hours and are linked to legislation and natural order, being an extension of temis' attributes.

The latter is related to the representation of the divinity of justice.

Temis and Dice elucidate the ethical side of instinct, the small, calm voice within the impulse. Dice for humanity is the very syntonic institutional base function with what it calls instinct forreflection, but as they were only observant.

And convinced of this, they no longer thought of returning to Olympus, according to Zariel'swords, there is much to see in the multiverse to only worry about seeing only the earth and humans.

There are three more hours that are guardians of the natural order, the annual cycle of growth of vegetation and the annual climatic seasons. (Talo, Carpo and Auxo)

In presiding over the political meetings of Olympus, Temisexpressed the organizational content of his dignity and justice. Temis gathered at meetings with moral seriousness..

And the great and powerful were obliged to listen conscientiously..

And the objections and contributions of the less prominent brothers and sisters.

The goddess opposed the domination of one of many and supported unity more than multiplicity, totality more than fragmentation, integration more than repression.

In this activity of restraint and bonding, Temis reveals the principle operated by the feminine consciousness: the law of love.

Temis was the goddess of collective consciousness and social order, of divine spiritual law, peace, adjustment of divergences, divine justice, social encounters, oaths, wisdom, prophecy, order, births, courts and judges. She was also the inventor of the arts.

Temis was the second wife of Zeus, after Métis and before Hera.

It is she who tempered zeus' power with great wisdom and with her deep respect for natural laws.

Being TanItianid, its roots are instinctive and pre-Olympic and extends to the front, to include a cosmic view of the final and essential operations of the entire universe.

In addition to wife and counselor, Temis is also a mentor to Zeus. In one myth she appears as Zeus' baby's milk nanny, teaching him to respect justice.

In the marriage of Zeus and Temis we see two forces, one solar and one lunar, working with few conflicts to be observed.

Zeus was the almighty, absolute king, an archetypal pattern that governs the collective consciousness, which both creates and maintains a collectivity.

But it is Temis, who moving within several other archetypal patterns, destabilizes zeus' absolutism and certainties.

She moved in the opposite direction, never failing to include as much as possible.

Temis therefore had a slowing effect.

However, the marriage of the two was not of total sweet harmony, because although wisdom transited between them, the dictates of one and the other, always had a very high price, because nothing has a definitivesolution.

And there was room for misunderstanding, who put the bedelho, conspiracies and who wanted to manipulate and separate them, plans that worked and really did it.

In the image of Zeus consulting Temis, we can accept a good dose of exchange.

Zeus rules and decides, while Temis takes a softer attitude and gives his relativizing touch that proceeds from broader perspectives.

And that's how it all ended, Temis convinced that it didn't work out so many fights, and betrayals, giving it a rest one day abandoned him and never heard from him.

And she always had someone to listen to unlike her husband, who seemed to think of another part of her body.

Several deities were never seen and for many ages disappeared before the fall of the gods.

Nix, and the embodiment of the night,and is the daughter of Chaos, being the second creature, followed by his twin brother Érebo, darkness, emerging from the void, soon after arise Gaia, mother Earth.

And Tartarus, the abysmal darkness, Eros, the love of creation, who are considered brothers of Chaos.

From these primordial forces came the others of the Greek deities.

And the forbidden residence of the Night,and itisalso the melancholy house of the Night..

And there were pale clouds enveloping her in the darkness..

Before them, Atlas behaves, erect, and upon his head, with his tireless arms, firmly sustains the wide sky, where Night and Day cross a bronze landing and then approach each other.

Nix is the patron of witches and sorceresses, is the Goddess of secrets and nocturnal mysteries, queen of night stars.

Nix is worshipped by witches and sorceresses, who believed that she gives fertility to the earth to sprout enchanted herbs.

Nix was also believed to have full control over life and death, both of men and of the Gods.

Nix with the epithet "The Domadora of Men and The Gods", demonstrating how the other Gods respected her and feared this mighty Deity.

Nix, like Hades, has a hood that makes her invisible to everyone, thus watching the universe unnoticed.

It was Nix who placed Helium among his sons (Hemera, Ether, and Hesperides) when the other Titans tried to assassinate him.

Zeus has a huge respect and fearsome dread of Nix, the Goddess of the Night, The sons of Nix are the Hierarchy in power to the Gods, most of which are deities who inhabit the undergroundworld.

And to which they represent indomitable forces that no other god could contain.

And the Erynias are the daughters of Nix (Aeschylus).

Nix appears sometimes as a beneficial Goddess who symbolizes the beauty of the night, sometimes as the cruel Deity that curses and punishes with night terror (Hecate and Astheria).

Nix is also a Goddess of Death, the first queen in the dark world.

She also has prophetic gifts, and it was she who created the weapon gaia gave to Cronos to dethrone Uranus.

Nix knows the secret of the immortality of the gods, being able to take it away and turn a god into mortal, as he did with Cronus, after he was dethroned by Zeus.

Sometimes, like Hades, whose name was not allowed to pronounce, they give Nix Greek names of Eufrone and Eulalia, that is, Mother of good counsel.

During the Wars of the Faeria and the divisions of the end of powers and the divisions of the dark dimensions of the dark worlds.

And that were included in this the world of fairies and darkness created bonds and made an alliance.

And they divided for themselves among the ancient gods who were in the so-called war of the resumption, were divided dimensional lands, and among them were Nix who took for himself a dimensional world and with them the treaty of non-aggression.

There are those who mark their empire north of The Euxino Point, in the country of the Cimmerians, but the generally accepted situation is in the part of Spain, the Hesperria, in the west region..

And being the entrance near the columns of Hercules, limits of the world known of the ancients as their caves the passages and the straits as the entrances to their kingdoms and their dimensions.

And every place of a mystical dimension being your kingdom.


	147. Chapter 147

30

Helium,he is the embodiment of the sun.

Helium is the son of the titan Hyperion with the titânid Téa, and brother of the goddess Aeos, embodiment of dawn, and the goddess Selena, personification of the moon.

Helium's equivalent in Roman mythology is the sun god, more specifically the Undefeated Sun.

Hélio is represented crowned by a solar halo. He is married to Perseis, daughter of Oceano and Tetis..

With her, Helium had several children, including Eetes, Circe, Perses and Pasífae, who married King Minos of Crete.

Helium with Limene had seven daughters, the Heliads, and a son,Faetonte.

Helium circles the earth in the so-called sun car, and once he stole his little horses, and while he put it hidden, he was the cause of an eclipse, and while he found his mount, and riding the sky to the ocean to bathe the horses, starting the night.

Nothing in the universe escapes his sight, a reason that even the gods conjure him up to act as a witness in important events.

Helium's sun car is a carriage, sometimes depicted as a chariot, pulled by four fire horses, whose names vary.

According to himself, the names are Piro, Éous, Éton and Flégon and he exchanges them from time to time to rest.

And the name of the males are Éous and Ethiopian, and that of the females, who are joined by a yoke, are Bronte, the thunderstorm; and Estérope, the lightning .

Pasífae is one of the daughters of Helium, god of the sun, and perseis, who generated beyond her Eetes, king of Cólquida, and the sorceress Circe..

Perseis was the firstborn of the Oceanids.

Like Circe and his niece Medea, daughter of Eetes, Pasifae also had magical powers.

He married Minos, son of Zeus and the Phoenician princess Europe, with whom he had children Androgeus, Ariadne, Deucalião, Fedra, Glauco of Crete, Catreus and Acacalis.

Pasifae was very jealous and, to prevent her husband from joining otherwomen.

And she then went to consult the oraculo of Delphi and the councils went.

As amaldiçoem.

And so she cast upon him a curse: the women who loved him would die devoured by snakes, scorpions, and centipedes that would be ejaculated by him.

The Athenian princess Procris freed him from the spell by giving him a magical herb he had received from Circe.

Then he lay with him in exchange for twogifts, a dart that never missed the target and a dog from which no hunt escaped.

These two magical gifts belonged to Europe, mother of Minos, who had received them from Zeus.

When Princess Europe returned from her adventure with Zeus on Olympus, she married Asterion and king of Crete, son and successor of Thectamus and a daughter of Creteo.

Asterios did not want children, but raised as father the three children of Europe.

When he died, he bequeathed his throne to Minos, the firstborn.

Dissatisfied with this decision, the two deprecated brothers, Sarpedão and Radamanto, came together and began to contest power.

Minos, to prove that Crete belonged to him by the will of the gods, referring to an oraculo, and then this speaking.

Place an order and it will be fulfilled.

And when he returned he said that the immortals would grant him anything he wanted,a bull coming out of the sea always helps.

And he did.

As proof, he asked Poseidon to make a bull out of the Aegean Sea.

He made a promise that he would then sacrifice the bull in the holocaust.

Poseidon sent a magnificent white bull of great golden horns.

Faced with this proof of legitimacy, sent by the supreme god of the seas, the brothers of Minos recognized him as sovereign of the island.

And God really hoped that the promise would be fulfilled.

Minos, however, did not, and took the beautiful bull to be part of his flock and sacrificed, instead of him, an ordinary animal.

With punishment for not keeping the promise, Poseidon turned the bull into an indomitable animal..

And furious, who went on to attack the inhabitants ofthe island, and while the god advised to make the queen fall in love with the bull causing a humiliation that will never forget.

In addition, he had the idea stolen, and he then asked Aphrodite, goddess of love, to make Pasífae fall in love with the bull.

To realize his passion, Pasífae was taken to the flock in a conversation with the priest of Delphi, saying he will talk about advice and visions.

And it took him a while to show up, without him, she wouldn't look at any ox.

And then almost crazy in love with a cupid's arrow...

And she almost threw herself on all fours in the stable before being restrained by soldiers...

And after calming down, she went to Daedalus, and asked the inventor Daedalus (Icarus' father) to build a wooden cow so perfect that it would deceive the bull.

She hid inside the cow and so got herintent, and there were one or two, it was several encounters.

From this union was born the Minotaur, a monstrous being, half bull, half man.

Ashamed by the proof of the betrayal of his wife, Minos who knew through a servant.

And when he enclosed the monster in a labyrinth that Daedalus built next to his palace in Cnossos.

Taming the Cretan bull was one of Hercules' 12 works.

The Cólquida is the region south of the Caucasus and east of the Black Sea in present-day Georgia.

And it was the country where the Golden Fleece or Velocino was, a gift of the gods that attracted prosperity to those who possessed it. Jason, aboard his ship Argo, traveled there to steal it from the king.

And he kept traveling from one kingdom to another getting many herbal plants that are now extinct.

And The Cólquida was a city colonized by the Greeks on the shores of the Black Sea, where today is Georgia.

The first Corchid kingdom was dominated by cimmerians and Scythians around 720 BC, and was integrated into the Aquemenid Empire in the mid-6th century BC.

Fear, then king of the Fears, conquered the country from Asia in aid of his grandfather Eates, who had been dethroned by his brother.

With the death of Eates, the Cólquida was annexed to the kingdom of Fear, the Average.

At the end of the 2nd century BC, in Asia Minor, east of The Euxino Point (Black Sea) and southwest of Transcacacasia, two kingdoms, Diauehi and Colca, flourished.

Cólquida was a kingdom originated from a confederation of Colcos peoples formed around the 9th century BC.

The colcos destroyed the Diaoji kingdom in the 8th century BC, which put the colcos in contact as the Urartukingdom.

Urartu traveled with him and seeing what he heard, in addition to mentioning numerous royal cities in The Cólquida.

And it seems that this nation had a high degree of civilization at that time.

There was a single colco king and a governor in eachprovince, as superstitious as any other man and any kingdom.

And he met on his travels, Aeschylus and Píndaro,and along with les, were the first authors to mention the country, which they sometimes called Ea.

On this island of Ea lived King Eates (whose name identified the island) of Cólquida and his sister Circe.

Its location was at the mouth of the Fásis River (present-day Rioni River), a watercourse that would, according to the Greeks, separate Asia and Europe and allow the navigators to travel east of the Black Sea.

Between 750 and 748 BC, King Sardur II of Urartu invaded and devastated southern Cólquida.

Between 747 and 741BC. , he roamed that ancient territory of desert, vegetation and ancient monsters

And there were many wars fighting for territory, slaughters, pestilences and famine and no knowledge of cultivation and time.

Sardur returned and conquered the palace of Ildamuche, the main seat of thegovernment, there was a wave of riches that did not even match those of today.

Shortly thereafter, the Cimmerian skirmishes, called Gmir bythe Georgians, began, causing destruction and death.

Once again the country was then ravaged, then by the Scyth and there seemed to be wars for simple territories and famine.

The Georgians moved to the plains, the economy was badly affected, but royal authority remained.

There was a lot of hunger and disease, which were brought by the soldiers.

The governors, called scepuches, ruled the provinces.

In 590 BC, TheS Citas and the Fears destroyed the kingdom and the site of Urartu was occupied by Armenian tribes, leaving Cólquida and Armenia as neighboring nations.

Between the 5th and 6th centuries, these people paid tribute to the Persian kings, a tribute that consisted of sending to the new lords, every five years, one hundred young men and one hundred young women asslaves.

And there were a total of beasts between expeditions, which as they walked the paths through roads, forests, deserts, cliffs, canyons of beasts and beasts, and the danger was so much that it was incredible how they survived.

In 330 BC, the kingdom was liberated from Persian rule by Alexander theGreat, who conquered those lands, only changed from sovereign from one conqueror and oppressor to another.

Only and that sometimes was of greater number of armies, at least it was of the same religion, and not someone who oppressed their beliefs.

Since the 8th century BC the Milésios began a Greek colonization of the eastern coast of The Colquida, having founded Fásis (Poti), Guienos (Otxamtxira), Dioscúria (later Sebastópolis), present-day Sucumi and a city of unknown name, today in Adjara.

Cutaisi, the important center of this kingdom held as the birthplace ofMedea, just a long time ago, this was another period of history that he was going through.

Archaeological remains from other cities were found, including Vani.

In the 5th century BC, a monetary economy of The Corquida was born that its drachmas and gold was for the few.

In the 4th century BC, the eastern area fell under the rule of the Kingdom of Iberia, leaving the Cólquida being called Egrisi, always ruled by a single king.

During eras of wars, revolts and invasions that followed from kingdom to kingdom between pestilences and famines and struggles for lives, who shared their kingdoms with other monsters anddemons, and who roamed the world side by side.

And in it was primitive and even half the middle ages, before the separationsof the mystical world and man.

And from the division of magic with science and man, it was common for beasts, demons and monsters to go hand in hand with humans, as common as being devoured by monsters.

And that unexpectedly, and that they walked side by side with human beings.

And so both the invisible beings of the desert who always needed divine priests and teachers, and even warriors who could fight them.

And it took strong men, warriors who accompanied caravans, because they did not always reach their destinies.

With the birth of the Farnabazida dynasty, which lasted until 93BC, there were not many changes, so let's face it, it was a bad time for humans and what we call economics, and death came to everyone.

The kingdom became part of the Arsacid dynasty (93-32 BC), which later returned to the. Farnabazdas (Egrisi).

And he roamed from kingdom to kingdom during times of pottery and among ancient inscriptions.

Mithridates VI of The Euxino Point (111 to 63 BC), incorporated the territory and made his son Macares governor.

This son sought the independence of his territory and was killed by order of his father, Mithridates.

Some aristocrats of the Ponto Kingdom dominated the region and in 66 BC the Roman army expelled Mithridates, who fled to The Cólquida and then to the Cimmerian Bosphorus.

In 65 BC, Oltaque, a local governor of Cólquida, who resisted the Roman invasion, was expelled by them, but other local governors resisted the Roman invaders.

Roman Pompey made Aristarchus, a local aristocrat and dominator of the Cólquida (as it is said in coins), the local governor. The Cólquida from there became only the central part.

The capital was Fásis (Poti).

With the fall of Pompey, Fárnaces II of Ponto, son of Mithridates, seized that Julius Caesar was involved in conflicts with the Ptolemaic dynasty of Egypt, took The Cólquida, Armenia and part of Cappadocia (49 BC). .

And by defeating Gnaeus Domício Calvino, in a victory, however, volatile, wars afterwars, unique that did not enter wars and had relatively long lives.

And it was the priests, if they did not engage in conspiracies, and kings and those closest to the lines of succession, and were constantly in danger, for they could be killed by those who had an interest in conquering.

Scribes, architects had a tenue line of life.

Calvin was sent back by Julius Caesar and defeated Fárnaces in 47 BC, successor of Fárnaces, king of The Point, Bosphorus, and Corquida.

With the end of the Ponto Kingdom, this was incorporated into the Roman Empire as the great province of Galatia, with Roman garrisons occupying the seaside villages.

Both in the Egyptian eras and during a certain period of the ancient world.

He was a scribe, and one of the most sought-after and sought-after priests he saw the slaves and the workers.

Much of what is known from Ancient Egypt comes from the activities of the scribes.

And he helped to architect andmonumental difficultness were erected under his supervisions..

And the administrative and economic activities were documented by them, and he learned as a great student, for years he paid no taxes, even though he was part of the royal court.

And the tales of the mouths of the low Egyptian classes or foreign lands survived thanks tothe scribes and he won many of them.

Scribes were also considered part of the royal court and were not required to pay fees or join the armed forces. The profession of the scribe had similarprofessions.

And just like the painters and craftsmen who made decorations and other relics with hieroglyphic paintings and texts.

A scribe was exempted from the heavy manual labor required to the low classes.

The capital Sucumi (Dioscúrias), which was on the coasts of Eusio, took the name of Sebastópolis under Roman rule.

Other cities were Sarapana (now Escharapani), Súrio (possibly present-day Vani, Georgia), Archeópolis, Moqueresis, Cita (or Cutatísio, today Cutaisi).

In 69, there was an internal revolution led by Anicetes and the rebels arrived in Trebizond, where they defeated the Romans, having burned their ships and for a few years he ran from above.

The Roman emperor sent Virdio Geminio with an army, which was defeated Anicetes. Anicetes , and were intercepted and ambushed during the crossing, during ancient times of wars.

And among men and demons and some gods who roamed those places and disputes both for territories and for followers and devotees.

And he took refuge with the prince of Sedokhez, who, however, gave him to the Romans.

The Roman presence was strengthened and the country came under its rule until the second century, when the local princes of the Lazios (Lazes), Apsyllius, Abasgues (or Abascis),Samiges.

And other minors practically obtained their independence, in the midst ofuprisings, conflicts and wars, famine seemed to have no end and in this period that well not all were saved.

Lazes conquered the others between the 3rd and 4th centuries, originating the kingdom of Lazica.

The Roman presence was extinguished around the year 300,after casualties and wars, and divine conflicts.

During the reign of Emperor Trajan, part of the Roman province of Ponto came to be calledGeorgia, and after the conquest by the Sassanid Empireduring the war,and amid isolated conflicts and uprisings, when he saw the ancient war that extended by uprisings.

Christianity appeared there in 311, thanks to Saint Nina "the Illuminator" (martyr slave),in search of salvation, and a new religion that was brought to despair and persecution.

And that in search of a place that could call home and that somehow they would get peace or that there were no revolts and hunger, many died of hunger for disease.

And it was a beautiful and enduring period of drought where the cattle died and the plants too, had no one to turn to and then needed a savior.

In 337 with the conversion of King Meribanes III (r. 284–361) and his wife Nana, Christianity became the official religion of the kingdom.

In the 6th century, the Sassanid Empire abolished the monarchy of Carthlia, but was expelled with the help of the Byzantine Empire, the Aznauri (nobles) restored the administration and power of the kingdom.

In 654, Persians and Byzantines entered into a new dispute and eventually the region was conquered by the Georgians at the end of the 8th century.

And because he was supposed to know each place, he had noidea, but the history and time were fascinating.

An ifrit or Efreet (or ifritah) presents itself as a huge winged creature made up of fire, which lives underground and frequentsruins, and they were one of the enemies that emerged from within the earth, on the desert sands and in volcanoes, free as birds of fire.

Ordinary weapons can do nothing against them, from when revolvers would cut the fire, at best they would feed the pet.

And yet, being susceptible to magic, they can become victims or slaves of humans who master the proper techniques,even their greatest powers, are bound by ancient laws.

The ifrits live in a society organized along the lines of Arab tribals, with kings, tribes and clans.

Usually, they marry each other, but they can also marry human beings.

In most stories, lucky people encounter ifrits who have been trapped by mages in magic lamps and forced to grant wishes.

Like jinni in general, ifrit can be described as believers (in Islam) and infidels, good or bad.

More often, they are portrayed as wicked and merciless. It is also quoted in the Thousand and OneNights, but they were able to live a life without bumping into humans, and not interfering in their lives.

The ifrits are creatures that are more powerful than men and spirits, but which are beneath demons and angels in power.

According to what he can see when interacting with the ifrits,they live in a society organized along the lines of Arab tribals, with kings, tribes and clans.

In general they marry each other, but they can also marry human beings.

In most stories, lucky people encounter ifrits who have been trapped by mages in magic lamps and forced to grant wishes.

Like the djinn in general, ifrit can be described as believers or infidels, good or bad.

They are often portrayed as wicked and merciless. There is also record of ifrits in the Thousand and One Nights.

They are creatures made up of fire, and can take the form of dogs, fire, smoke and also harmless to human beings,and even religious and even a wave of believers and religious.

And that's what he admired himself with it, they were religious, they had their own religions and deities, and they were generally Iblishimself.

And he was legendary, and in general isolating himself from humans from what they called persecutions, no one likes to fulfill obliged desires.

The ifrits who were non-believersin Islam, and even mostly an ancient religion, and even Catholic.

And he saw the former followers and allies of the first blood war, and was companions of Iblis..

And what they could disguise themselves in order to wreak havoc and steal items from sacred soils can also be considered Ghouls.

They are strong, quick and proud to have been some of the first beings created from primordial fire.

Ifrits may also appear as men andwomen, and who became black through fire,were dark smoke.

Just like various types of DJsinns, Ifrits can be good or bad, only most of the time they are represented as wicked and evil..

And because they are fit for revenge, death, and pain, and one of the main reasons for their enslavement is the punishment of someone.

And he was portrayed as a kind of winged genius and fire, being sometimes good, and usually evil, kidnapping damsels and taking them underground, but they are easily deceived by heroes, and soon further reduced to ashes.

And some types of Ifrits are generated from the blood of a crime victim when a virgin nail is pointed at spilled blood.

Such beings have been reported as capable of taking the form of Satan, the same victim of murder or sandstorms.

String Theory defends the structure of a multidimensional universe, establishing that the smallest units of matter are notparticles.

And in the form of dots, but two-dimensional vibrant strings and that vibration of them, and using this as the law offlow, of the strings out of time.

And it is determinant whether a particle will become proton, neutron or electron.

By adding or removing energy from a vibrating string, one particle can turn into another, and the energy to vibrate each string would originate from a parallel universe.

The energy cords that connect and connect, and that can be closed or opened, they support the notion of the existence of at least ten dimensions in our Universe.

And one aspect of string theory known as MTheory, and those of Membranes, it establishes that all vibrating strings are tied to a membrane..

And that acts as if it were a giant web, tying together all the forces of the Universe,areropes that govern the universe that can be controlled.

And they control the power lines of a being and the timelines, connecting with energy and with the flow of time, a line has a vibration, and then you can literally when connecting

Scientists give these membranes the name of branes, like the matter that makes up space and time.

The existence of branes expanded string theories to elevendimensions, and this can be used in connection with the law of flow and power over waves of energy and vibration.

And being can connect and connect the waves and vibrations and a connection of fibers, membranes and wire waves that connect time and reality.

Theoretically whole universes are linked to branes in a multidimensional way.

In the multiverse (infinite universes) there is an incalculable number of branes, each consisting of their own particles and some with different physical laws.

Branes allow a new range of possibilities in multiverse physics, because particles confined to brane would look more or less similar to what they would have in the three-dimensional universe, without going beyond that.

And the vibrating waves can rather control the flow and control where they will go, if you want to prevent it from going to a certain cut your strings and their flows, and where they will not get wrath because your connection has been cutoff.

And not preventing you from going toça location and they won't be able to follow you will control where to go, because your blood follows a flow as well, so you control your flow.

Protons, electrons, neutrons, quarks and other fundamental particles would be glued to the brane, such as water droplets when glued to a plastic curtain.

However, the graviton because it is related to the closed string, it does not stick to any brane, which in its character for open strings are, in the previous example.

And it was like hooks attached to this curtain. Only open strings can be anchored to a brane.

Sometimes some still do not make the necessary distinction between "parallel universes" and "dimensions".

Parallel universes are associated with string theory and branes, previously cited.

A dimension is a spatialcoordinate, between each of the flows, and energy that can be directed, the strings can be controlled.

And they are energies that can be tuned by being the energy that governs the universe.

The human being lives in the third dimension with an X, Y and Z axis and associated with it what he calls time (linear),a universe can be erased.

And only if you cut your strings that keep you connected to the vibrations, it doesn't exist by connecting the vibrations and making them a connection between them and their strings have dismegized.

And generally regarded as past, present and future, existing so to speak in the same place, but in distinct frequency on parallel strings.

Time as the fourth dimension is spatial parity within the physical-humanuniverse, and is not in any other brane in the multiverse,but its vibrational connections are literally by strings..

In the physical universe in which the human being experiences there are six additional dimensions, each existing at angles that he cannot enter.

And the extra dimensions fold around their reality and they are nothing more than small pockets, perhaps no larger than the nucleus of an atom.

The membrane of this Universe is everywhere (around it), so the elementary particles that make up your body are also attached toit.

And in a very thin membrane situated "in one place" in the order of several hundred trillion, trillion of a millimeter near it.

All the planets, stars, galaxies and extra dimensions that the human being sees in his Universe, as well as all electromagnetic energy belong to the eleventhbrane, and depend on it to exist.

A parallel universe is another brane with galaxies, stars and perhaps also constituting ten or more dimensions.

Some of them (membranes) may be larger or smaller than the one that is "anchoring" the Universe that man physically experiences in it.

Still, some are more distant and others very close to him in space-time and, in the latter case, facilitates, so that he interacts more easily on a dimensional level with these otherrealities.

Vibrating and concentrating the energy around it, among the crystals that maintain energy and can be increased and saved the knowledge of various entities and stored souls.

And through tunnels (wormholes) and portals being maintained and stored by each dimensional trees and regions and doors.

These tunnels allow the "fluctuation" of beings and matter between closer parallel universes to take place.

There is also the possibility of membranes (branes) not only intertwining as in the first case, but of colliding and in the lattercase.

And with all the matter in these universes that collide, convert it into vibrant strings of energy by decomposition..

And in its constituent elements, but retaining the already accumulated information (still polemic theory), so that it can later form a new giant universe or several other small universes.

When taking into account the many variations of string theory, it is not difficult to accept the idea that djinn with their hidden nature exist in another dimension in the multiverse.

The djinn composed of "smokeless fire" or plasma (fourth state of matter) without the need for much space to exist, have ease of hiding in the extra dimensions, and that bend around the world in which the human being, experiences and what he calls real.

When a djinn compresses against the membrane that divides dimensions, it appears as a shadow image or a ghostly appearance.

To understand the secrets of the multiverse and the world of djinn, one must broaden the vision of reality, opening the mind to new possibilities, without further flaunting rigid thoughts directed to the two-dimensional.

One must force a conscious state beyond the limits of the human physical body, using the deepest (spiritual) inner intelligence, to. understand and perceive what escapes the information brought by the five senses and the three-dimensional.

And, may in an "intertwining of information" learn more about both human reality and the reality of djinn.

The djinn is known to Native Americans as "being mischievous" and by Hindus as "being deceitful".

In the West with the religious sense is known as, demon or devil.

And Zariel himself who also for much of the spiritualists, demons and other creatures that are in tune with the New Age, known by manynames, such as the cheater of the Universe rope, king of ruin, demon god, lord of the absent world.

This being in another plane of existence (dimension) no longer moved by emotional longings and existing in a frequency higher than that of the thirddimension.

And he has the facility to make the reading of what is in the human mind and because of it, to know the desires and daily needs of the human being..

And they themselves have their own desires, and longings and discovering their innermost desires and what they really want.

And when then mischievously likes to do the game of the cat with the mouse .

And saying things in the form of information and promises to see how he behaves with himself and others, to the extent that he is having fun with his emotionally insecure behavior.

And that they are also impressionable, which almost always leads him to the confrontations proper to this world, which is also structurally illusory.

You can't trust what the djinn say, whether what they report is true or not, no fact sincere they seem.

When they don't know the answer to a particular question (because they don't reach the future), they invent it immediately regardless of the consequences.

They also often make false promises because they do not keep them.

The djinn hardly reveal their true identity and how they manipulate matter can show themselves with many disguises, when some limit themselves to playing innocently with the human being, having fun.

And after the voluntary exile in the midst of the end of the dimensional wars.

However, others do not proceed in this way, having mortal intent towards him.

To understand the djinn and their location in time and space, one must first perceive the multiverse beyond the reach of the physical senses, exploring it with the mind.

What the human being interprets as his physical reality is an illusion, because of the many spaces between the atoms that make up matter.

When he rests his arm on a dresser, for example, this part of his body does not cross the wood of this furniture, because the electric fields of electron clouds both of the dresser.

And as much as your arm repels each other, giving you the illusion that matter is very solid.

Therefore, the human perception of the solid world in which it experiences, it is nothing more than the repulsion of electric fields.

The djinn live in another parallel and physically invisible reality that human beings experience.

And using the power of the flow, they are still governed by the ancient laws, they can offer eternal loyalty.

And if it depends on them having some debts or being released from some prison, the debt is remedied.

The word djinn which in Arabic means "invisible or hidden", it is associated with beings, who like humans have families.

But, the immediate family unit of these beings is small (usually with only one child), because the male and female djinn couple only offspring once in a lifetime.

According to the Quran and with some writings of Persian origin mankind is the second race of the Universe, as the successor of the djinn, who is "the other people of God",and they came before the angels ages ago before Adam and Eve.

And according to Buddhist doctrine the djinn (in parallel reality governed by other laws) do not reincarnated, despite seeking how human beings achieve enlightenment, when the latter seek to learn sufficiently about theUniverse.

And also of the true nature of Reality, as necessary information to a higher consciousness.

The tales about djinn reveal a long history of injustice.

The main one (in their view) was motivated by God for human beings, who ended up not being righteous with them either.

And Solomon who is considered one of the greatest rulers of the world, a true apostolo and messenger of Allah (prototype of Muhammad)..

And that he possessed dictatorial control over the Djinn as a divine gift, when he made them slaves to assist in the construction of both the First Temple and the entire city of Jerusalem.

He also forced them to go to war, being commanded by men to fight other men and even used them to impress the queen of Sheba.

Therefore, the resentment and deadly resentment that some djinn hold towards human beings, they already come from thousands of years.

The Djinn because they possessed superhuman strength and power to lift and levitate objects of great size and weight was one of the reasons solomon used in the construction of the First Temple.

Still according to these tales the djinn clans fought constantly for even trivial reasons.

In relation to these wars that were enduring and polluting the environment destroying nature, are they not actually like the epics Ramayana and Mahabharatha describing physical facts of these events?

At the time when the djinn lived in the physical (plane)universe, they built great cities when they started using fantastic and terrible weapons, going so far as to cause irreversible damage to the physical universe.

At this point it was when Allah ordered an army of angels to stop them, generating a war that lasted a thousand years, which was lost by these bellicose beings and which were cast into a parallel world close to what the human beings experience today.

Most of them accepted this transfer, but some did not.

Some djninn were allowed to continue in the physical universe, to help repair the damage their race had done to nature, facilitating the new (human) race the condition of inhabiting and populating the Earth.

These beings that communicate with humans most likely by interdimensional portals (wormholes), they are considered in the Middle East and in the West as alien beings or extraterrestrial beings.

In the physical world the "door" of communication between the two planes of existence (human-djinn) can be anywhere, but the caves stand out in this sense.

Inside these caves when approaching the portal and the djinn often form a bright haze in greenish tone (neon) and from it voices that communicate with the person.

The phenomenon of the burning bush cited in the Quran in it is perceived (as "technology") the direct involvement of the djinn.

Military authorities in Oman, Saudi Arabia and the United States already know of the real existence of the djinn and try to negotiate withthem.

And with the interest in the bellicose attitudes of some and their power in the field of matter.

For many in the Middle East (mainly in Oman, Syria and Iraq) the Djinn have already returned to the physicalworld.

And in it infiltrating and exerting strong influence on the people of numerous villages and cities of those countries.

Is there the biblical quote based on Judeo-Christian religious culture, which already at the end of time (cycle change) "the gates of hell would be opened"?

Once for their bellicose attitude and with drastic consequence to the planet the djinn as divine punishment lost control over the Earth, responsibility that passed to the human race.

And that that today receives the same knowledge and control,mas, the way humanity is behaving, going this same way, will God create a third race to replace the current one?

Many of the younger djinn (joviality not the same understood by humans) are quite curious about the human being.

Compared to a six-year-old human child, "a child" djinn will probably be thousands of years old, being volatile and unpredictable in their reactions to affronts and damage.

For just over half a century after the third blood war, the djinns got a truce, which would last for centuries more between the three fronts for better right, were angels, demons and djnnis.

To bring people closer (more to children than to adults), these beings take the form of animals, birds or otherwise that drawattention.

And all the wars that were bound to last centuries somehow no one gave in, and he ended up creating a dissonance and impossible on either side to win creating a empasse.

And all so they can watch and at the same time hide their true identity.

Commonly they become invisible, so when not physically present, they communicate only through voice.

And during which it led to one of the greatest dimensional wars between enemies and allies.

The green djinn with thousands of years of existence, but still mostly children or young people possess the knowledge of the history of humanity and the multiverse, and was much greater than that of any human being, and during the warof dimensions and resumption.

These djinn can be playful, temperamental and sometimesgentle, mas, can also be cruel and vengeful..

And as are also some young humans, who as they can still possess different levels of power through knowledge and talent.

The blue djinn also called marid exist in smaller numbers, and are older, with power only less than that of an angel. Rarely do they interact with the human race.

These older and more knowledgeable djinn, they can manipulate the matter of the Universe by changing the vibration of the strings in the sameway.

And more than a person the more he knows how to play a violin, the more chords he will know and the wider his repertoire will be.

And during this period Zariel managed to put an end to something that would be eternal by offering a world in retribution that for two thousand years they would be free from the obligations to fulfill any desires.

And that the demons and angels who have been in the three previous wars will be gaining their freedom and choosing the world and a position with them by choosing a world for them to live and choose their own rules.

And forming an alliance between the beings who are in the dome, and during rules, and non-aggression and other types of contracts and regulations of non-aggression.

Individual string vibrations determine the type of particles and matter formed, these djinn are able to change the notes of the strings, transforming one form of matter into another.

And they had for the first time a peace and a treaty among the other beings.

This talent of changing the properties of matter is not acquired normally, they need as humans to acquire knowledge to engage in certainactivity.

And with these they acquire it after a long period of information and learning.

And it was more than a voluntary exile in which they were able to sign the agreement between all races between the dimensions in the post-war period.

The red djinn have the sole purpose of causing the fall of the human race, when from the midst of the shadows have been slowly influencing forcenturies.

And during uprisings and conflicts and some rioters were slow to accept the truce, many of these even if peitado by an irresponsible wizard tends to ignore the treaty and the rules that were written.

And if they are caught by some representative of the agreements, they will be punished, imprisoned on the rules and banned from known reality, and eternal imprisonment out of time, in the world of banishment without return.

And being agreed this not only for the djinns,but for all the creatures who signed the agreement that was represented at the end of the war by the elders and the highest circles..

And they all signed in the rulebook of the universe, which governs the laws and from the rule and the signed peace agreement, using the soul of all in an immutable and infinite bond where all are bound.

When the rules of the treaty and the peace established were made, it was agreed upon in their souls using seals and rules were established.

And the thoughts of human beings, which are induced by the "whispers" of these beings considered "the terrorists" of the Universe, so that they may think and act against the Universal Laws.

And over the next century it would be agreed on an immense stipulated contract that should not or should not be done.

Their only intention is to eliminate all human beings from earth, so again only they occupy it.

There are also the black djinn, but little information exists about them and still the yellow djinn, which according to Arabic tales seems to isolate from the physical universe and the other types of djinn.

Although all djinn are potentially dangerous (when provoked), the really dangerous ones for the human race are the reds who have the sole purpose of destroying it.

And the problem is not to do, it is to get caught, and that they run away when they see a hunter and or representative of the truce who understands the rules established at the end of the war.

They like the others are identified "by fire that does not burn", but these are particularly identified as "arsonists" by their incendiary nature.

And they also follow their own rules, both demons, gods and other creatures that are governed by the immutable laws of the universe.

They are happy when things (figuratively) "burn or heat up".

The djinn as a trickster is "a spirit, a god or goddess", which in the form of a man, woman or anthropomorphic animal plays and, out of it.

And they also disobey normal rules and standards of behavior,which boil down to their own labels.

They have tendencies to distasteful pranks, acting maliciously and maliciously.

Although they are not inherently evil they have no superior sense to the collective good, moving by instinct and following only their desires andimpulses, and being still bound by rules, even if they do not want to.

They in their activities as "spirit" always return with greater intensity to the harassed.

This is their own, who suspend harassment for some time, to return later with much more force.

The ancient world that spawned Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, it was filled with supernatural entities that had the power to intervene or interfere in humanmatters.

And their characteristics are confused with each of them.

There are numerous similarities and ambiguities between angels, demons and djinn, which give ample opportunities for djinn to disguise as one or the other.

In many ways the djinn recall some descriptions of the first angels, when they were sometimes kind or helpful to people and sometimes were coldly fair and rigidbefore they were imprisoned.

In the ancient world angels were probos, divine messengers of God, but able to destroy entire populations without mercy.

The djinn were closer to demons in terms of behavior, but they had an original connection to the angelic kingdom.

The first Judeo-Christian angels exercised the "power of physical force" by imposing the rules of a "God" who angered people and ordered his angels to rebuke, punish, beat them, and even kill them.

In modern times, in Western culture the vision of angels is purely more idealistic, being considered spiritual allies against evil.

In Islamic tradition angels are alwaysangels, and loved ones obedient to God, so there are no rebellious or fallen angels (in denser reality).

When God commanded the angels to "kneel before Adam," they all did so.

The role of challengers fell to the djinn – the "fallen" (less vibration ones).

Still, according to this religious tradition there are some differences between djinn, angels and demons. In the following three paragraphs are some of them.

The djinn have gender, live thousands of years, but die and are forgotten, were originally linked with angels, are outcasts of God.

And they live in dirty/polluted places, eat and drink, have families and clans, have sex with each other and with humans (impregnating women), turn into any form..

And they are usually invisible unless they want to be seen, usually their only duty is to themselves, they are deceiving with trickster nature..

And they interfere in human issues, cause disease and misfortune, cause possession in men and even animals, can enter dreams, have knowledge of the present and the past, but not of the future,and that is what left them all afraid of Zariel.

And that this deity seemed to know the whole history of mankind what was not wrong to say and was not a lie, but it was not for the reasons that everyone there believed, but neither were corrected nor said otherwise.

And he seemed to know where he was going to go and what they were going to do, being even predictable, and whether or not he was anywhere, he could prevent the decimation of reality and the end of humanity with just a truce.

Demons change gender, live longer than humans, die and shrink to their primordial state, had original ties to angels, are outcasts ofGod.

And they live in dirty and polluted places, eat and drink, organize themselves in hierarchy as the human military, have sex with each other, have sex with humans (impregnating women)..

And they turn into any form, they are usually invisible unless they are ordered to be seen, they follow the will of a being who have him as their superior, they have the sole duty to subvert humans to this being..

And they are deceitful with trickster nature, interfere in human issues, cause diseases and misfortunes, cause possession in men and even animals, can enter dreams, have knowledge of the present and past and future.

Angels have no gender, but they can choose, they live to the end of the Universe, they are beings closer to God, they enjoy God's grace, they live in heavenly kingdoms (of light)..

And they don't eat or drink, they're organized into a hierarchy of power and duty..

And they do not have sex with each other, some can have sex with humans (impregnating women), turn into any form, are usually invisible unless they are ordered to be seen, follow the will of God, which is by them glorified.o.

And they are their messengers, they do not interfere without God's direction, they give support and help, they do not cause possession, they can enter dreams, they have the knowledge of the past, present and future,and they fear divinity that eat other beings, especially chickens.

The djinn, the demons and the other ones in this category behave (according to tradition) afraid of metal and iron.

And therefore, this metal is one of the best and most universal weapons against these beings, sucking their energy and their power, by the electromagnetic field it radiates.

The exact origin of this belief is unknown, but it has come since antiquity.

For the Babylonians, Egyptians and Aztecs the iron was sacred, as coming from heaven.

The ancient Greeks and Romans did not allow the presence of this metal in their temples and rituals because it repelled the spirits.

The ancient Saxons did not use iron rune wands in cemeteries so as not to disturb the dead.

Still, according to these beliefs King Solomon enslaved the dijnn, using a magic ring, made of copper and iron bearing a talisman,and an engraved penttheculo.

Areas such as isolated caves, deserts, forests, mountain peaks, cemeteries were considered hiding places of these entities.

Below image of the cave "Majis al-jinn" in Oman, which literally means: The meeting place of the Djinn

And its caves are passages to the allied dimensions.

Djinn Greens, these are the least powerful, most of them young.

They like to play games, often mean to other djinn and humans.

They are able to change matter in one way another, but with this ability somewhat limited, perhaps due to lack of knowledge and training.

Although individuals belonging to this class are mostly children and young adults, some may be thousands of yearsold, thus having a knowledge of human history and the universe far greater than any of us.

They are characterized by being playful, vengeful, cruel and sometimes even kind.

The Islamic belief is that this class of djinn lives in holes in the ground, which would actually be a kind of portal leading to some underground world, or portals connecting their world to ours.

There are reports of portals in openings in the rocks, in mountains and sometimes simply in the air.

Green djinn sometimes become fascinated and fall in love with humans, and djinni's passion can interfere with the individual's normal relationships.

DjinnBlues, also called marid, are the ones that exist in smaller numbers, but considered the most powerful.

They rarely interact with the human race and very little is known of them.

In rare cases they would grant wishes to those who evoked them, but things always ended badly for the summoner.

His power would only be inferior to that of an angel.

Red Djinns, and these have only one purpose: The fall of the human race.

They are followers of Iblis (the rebellious djinn), and the shadows have slowly influenced the thoughts of the human race over the centuries.

These are the real terrorists of the universe, whispering in human ears, causing men and women to commit acts contrary to the laws of God and man.

And when there was the truce was chosen Iblis himself as the maximum representative of the djinns, and as a late apology, and he also chose each representing, of each of the types and races of djinns, and so he led them by the forgotten dimension, now known and living in peace.

They usually take the reptilian form, being responsible for cases of possession, diseases and hauntings.

Many modern Muslim clerics believe that red djinn are responsible for the apparitions of extraterrestrials and all forms of paranormal phenomena.

They would be the devils and demons of history, and dealing with them is an invitation to chaos and disaster.

They are always willing to grant favors, but charging too high a price for these services.

Djinn Blacks, and there is little information about this mysterious class.

In the Suna tradition, they are associated with evil or black magic and appear to be leaders of the blue djinn, clan leaders or perhaps kings.

According to him he witnessed and heard the account, of Ashari, when King Solomon ordered the djinn to obey them, he had at his side a large black djinni,and thiswas Ashari,an ally of Iblis..

And to which he could control and through this djinn,, Solomon imposed his will on all others.

Djinn Yellows, and that also little is known about this class, being its existence reported in some Arab tales.

It seems that they isolate themselves from the physical universe and the other types of djinn, thus being very fugitive.

Djinn Ascencionados , and the spiritual goal of both human beings and djinn is to ascend to a higher plane of existence.

The djinn who are ascended sometimes interact with people who have not ascended, who can confuse them with angels or extraterrestrials.

Some of them literally bring chaos to the world with these powers, creating disharmony and causing damage to their various forms of manifestation, for fun or for evil.

The djinn are made of smokeless fire and so can act like the fire itself, lighting up from one moment to another, behaving erratically and destroying whatever is in its way.

And the djinn would have the ability to turn one substance into another, showing that they have knowledge in the practice of some kind of alchemy.

According to tradition, they cannot be trusted to tell the truth, in any way, as sincere as they may seem.

If you don't know the answer to a question, they make it up, without thinking about theconsequences, and you can catch it in the lie.

They make false promises, often related to treasures, and end up abandoning people.

This states that the djinn are not able to perform miracles, but that they can produce only the illusion of miracles.

They tell lies and perform tricks that give the appearance of magic or miracle.

Since they live in a kingdom parallel to ours, they are invisible to us unless they want to show themselves.

The natural shape ofthem, smokeless fire, or plasma..

And the supernatural power they have allows them to move with tremendous speed.

So when they want to be visible, they are seen in one place in a second, disappear and reappear elsewhere almost instantly.

They also possess a higher strength than humans and can use their powers to lift and levitate objects of great size and weight.

The djinn were responsible for many of the "magic" witnessed by humans, cooperating with magicians to levitate objects in the air, speaking some truths to fortune tellers..

And in general imitating the voices of dead people,, during attempts at contacts with spirits,and in other words screwing around and having fun at the expense of idiots.

They have the power to influence a person's thoughts and dreams, and in addition to whispering, they can create disturbances such as whistles and strange noises, which they use to distract and confuse people.

They also stir up desires and take advantage of human weaknesses, as well as giving wrong advice and giving the illusion of predicting the future.

They are capable of possession, totally taking a person, mastering their thoughts and dreams, entering their body.

As it has an indefinite form, this allows them to easily penetrate a body, and can cause all kinds of discomfort and diseases.

Possession would be a substantial risk for anyone who crosses the path of a djinni.

Sudden emotional or physical shocks tear a person's natural protection and allow a djinni to penetrate his mind and body.

They grant desires, as in folk tales in which the djinn trapped in containers andrings, and must grant three wishes to the person who frees him,butit is good to remember that all desire hasa consequence.

In most tales, the first wish is usually fulfilled, but the other two do not, and the protagonist ends up with worse problems than he had before.

The subject can never cheat the djinn, as smart as it may seem, and usually his third wish ends up being that ofundoing.

And the first two and in a somewhat exaggerated way, what would happen in thiscase.


	148. Chapter 148

18

And it accelerated 100 times more growth and accelerated development combined with nanites,which were species of micro-robots that both cured diseases..

And they induced organic beings to evolve in this way nanites and organic drugs and chipaim, which with contact with air they changed composition.

And the shape and adapted to the environment getting liquid ethereal gaseous and in this way they penetrated any environment or organic or technological body at the cellularlevel.

And inducing evolution or in the case of this new land induced this environment to create life or simply accelerate the process of cell development and growth.

They then randomly placed addresses as if it were a game of Uni-Dunand-Tand, and so the chosen one was an old world called silver moon..

And so they traveled through this world that they discovered were made only of developing islands.

And as they also using the scanner was a world similar to the middle ages of piracy ruled by the navy and its enemies were pirates, it was made by corrupt governors and treacherous pirates.

There were a total of forty-nine developing islands, each ruled by navy admirals a mayor whodiscovered.

And with the help of a scanner and on the central island called Neritus Ceval the Navy HQ..

And put that there were some uninhabited islands many volcanoes in development, and several scientists entered this world in search of a perfect location for their new experiments.

But these islands have mayors and with several towns and villages each city has a mayor and there were healers and policeofficers.

And they are headed by the sheriffs and these sheriffs having the so-called guardians of Aaran who are the elite troop of Silver Moon..

Both the healers sheriffs and guardians are headed by what they call the witches of the Aaran who are the policemen of the islands reporting only to the admirals..

And they really are witches with magical powers but they help hunt down the pirates and are ordered to them the work of doctors and healers of both hospital sailors and pirates.

The researchers are also witches and then become guardians of Aaran who and a high level of police and detectives.

In this way scientists and environmentalists and occultists work with the guardians of Aaran,called masters of twilight.

In this way they took a ship with supplies and all the necessary equipment for this world, which thus headed to one of their submarine volcanoes, a few meters from it raised a barrier around the ship.

Zariel jumped ship into the ocean diving to the bottom approaching the underwater volcano,, and placed a probe with the synthetic drug inside this underwater volcano,, stretched out and spread its power,, elevating its magic in this same way that the volcano changed color and turned green.

And with the protein that was equally green and thus joining the volcano accelerating the process ofvulcanization, inducing a mega explosion of magma creating an immense volcanic island..

And shrouded in a luminous energy of green and gold color, she began to rotate forming a swirl of water along with the lava of the erupting volcano

And so emerging an island of little in little, with the high range of creation and magic a huge monumental tsunami of a maritime storm of an unexpectedly dark and thundering sky.

And he saw thunderstorms and lightning and a torrential rain began to emerge along with an underwater earthquake.

And surprising that destroyed three nearby islands and activated two more nearby volcanoes and thus forming the Blair archipelago, forming islands vary and a formation of islands.

And they were called by her islands of the nine circles, a formation of islands forming circles one surrounded by the other forming nine circles of islands...

Not far from this phenomenal catastrophe and birth of a nearby island was a navy base called shadow haws the navy admiral from the nearby base..

And whose name and Erick Frans who felt and heard and was the victim of destruction and its base was destroyed along with the island, and three more islands were destroyed and swallowed by the sea, in this way hears that the emergence of merlin's archipelago...

In this way after the creation of the new archipelago, Zariel climbed the surface and flew to her before boarding the ship, unexpectedly dry and so she ordered them to start the engine, heading to the island of the end, the first circular island protected from the hurricane and even from numerous tsunamis and waves.

When they anchored a little closer to the first island they launched the anchor began to disembark the equipment in small boats, as the caravan headed to the island.

In this storm, they saw dark clouds and high waves without a single ray of sunshine and a thick and heavy rain and strong winds was a gloomy and murky tree island was a dark and murky vegetation.

It came with a project in mind called The Celestial Tree with the name of the island of the nine circles.

Each island circulates the other forming the merlinarchipelago, forming an island each having a different vegetation, but they began to look around in the storm.

\- Gentlemen you have work to do, start, our guests will not be long enough to arrive, dispatch the supplies and organize. – spoke and began to head to the center of the island.

Now they began to open and position the supplies and the machines positioning each in their respective locations andequipment, were ampoules and the drug along with pressure weapons and various othersupplies.

And that she had just used in the creation of the archipelago and so they threw into the sky a pressure bomb with the drug that Zariel created, spreading the drug through the sky, which spread through the clouds and also through the air and water...

Over time the islands were taken by gigantic waves and began to duplicate and send theirseeds, opening portals and taking them to bora the struggles had no end or objectives..

And the more principles were not human motivations and thus created monstrous storms destructive waves islands sank and gradually the trees became more aware.

And it was on a stormy day the monsters created temples to those who were strongest and their disgusting forms were eternalized in temples and in astorm.

And created by a war of monsters took part of a temple and some trees to the continuous space time that Zariel once found and absorbed.

Today when Zariel returned to this location she sees in what has become an inhospitable place,, with monsters demon gods,, without any goal fighting eternally with each other...

They all lost their rational consciences and any logical reasoning until one day they were considered their guardians today are monstrous guardians..

And without any recollection only that they must obey and serve trees the spoils of their ordinary battles.

The influence of the trees caused them to alter the DNA of those who consumed it to the point that wheneating, once it permanently acquired the powers,, direct from the trees and thus no longer fed on the tree itself.

And so when Zariel took both seeds and sap or even the fruits the scientists created new, more powerful versions of the cursed trees.

In the course of experiments in the creation of trees they began to extract dna from the tree and test in humans both those still when they altered the genes.

And before fertilization in pregnancy as those who were already in an adulthood or close to adolescence and so on.

And so they crossed the DNA extracted from the trees with humans thus forming a new race that would be called the Messengers of the Twilight, Guardians of dawn and the most powerful Fallen..

But the family that allied the causes of Zariel became the only two human and rational priests who still inhabited this inhospitable world..

And they were the guardians of the trees being recognized by the monsters that now inhabit this world as their human allies.

Once the great creatures were enemies and warring among her did not preserve their human consciences or their memories of their formerlives.

And he is living in the wild among the less cursed trees on the thirteen islands inhabited only by cursed trees and souls.

The respective names of this couple were Magician Medeiros and EloáCristina, two allied wizards in times of war,, thus forming a new world and living in the great palace..

And it was where a family and the new population of that inhospitable world began to begin from the beginning and helped the inhabitants who were still alive.

Thus reshaping the laws where they made an alliance with the great beasts, many of the remaining inhabitants who were still in thatworld.

And they were unaware that these great creatures could be their relatives or someday they were human beings..

And so at some point before the alliances between humans and monsters there was a great war that unleashed deaths on both sides.

Those who fled hid in caves and the remaining human allies of Eloá and Magician were pirates and mercenaries converted into soldiers and sailors..

And some had memories of the events, others were so traumatized by the carnage that they lost their sanity.

But in times of crisis they became the saviors and created an alliance by dividing and sharing the territories with the great creatures and choosingguardians.

And where were also chosen new wizards and priests who also guarded the archipelago of Merlim and the Island of the Thirteen Circles..

Telling about the birth of the great cursed islands and forming an alliance with Zariel who summoned his allies and scientists where he thus created a bridge between the two worlds..

And its soldiers and inhabitants brought supplies and supplied their world devastated by the great war of Silver Moon..

She was considered a savior and philanthropist of this world where she helped remake her democracy and laws and fraternize with the demon gods as they became known.

And so the lineage of the first kings became known as always having twin sons and guardians of the cursed trees.

As time passed the trees evolved and those who somehow consumed their fruits later did not turn into greatmonsters.

And in every ten humans who consumed three turned into monsters while the others only developed magical powers and abilities.

Fruit consumption was controlled, even if it did not need to be controlled since the fruits themselves were indigestible and the one who consumed it did not wish to try it again so they did not have to impose laws in this regard.

Few could get close to the island as they were in danger of not surviving the risk of dying and or injured in the process the archipelago was inhabited by large dangerous creatures.

They did not return at times being part of both cursed souls and being consumed by walking trees.

But over time everything would change and the laws themselves also all those who consumed the fruits no longer remembered their lives before their transformation assumed new identities.

And their worldss were no longer the same and the laws themselves become magical creatures.

The snowstorms that came loose forming a fog and that surrounded the islands changed the memories the world was gradually controlled by both those new monsters and their guardians the emperors.

And so the few remaining humans gave up their humanity and consumed more and more the fruits thus creating newbeings.

And everyone in themselves no longer remembered the wars and the problems only the guardians and the new creatures existed...

They were increasingly pressured to abandon their humanities and forget their past lives and memories.

Then they were all gradually controlled by Zariel's subordinates and were new beings.

And so all over this world even pirates, sailors and other beings spread all over this world, the great creatures forgetting the war fought when they were still starting to emerge.

The snow spread more and more throughout the world of Silver Moon the humans that remained and did not eat the fruits were converted into new beings by the influence of the nevoa.

And later they transformed many of them were taken by the monsters and taken as zombies to the cursed islands where in the future were no longer cursed islands..

It's a world of trees that infested this whole world spreading like weeds and spreading.

Just as the trees and islands were born began as a storm and a fog and a continent of the thirteen islands that began to expand and grow and grow wasborn.

And then forming an immense continent and mountains once unknown plants were born and grew forming new breeds.

Guardians became evolved and humanoid beings while others were free united by the same mind.

And the royal family and guardians became the first Fllen to exist.

They are also immune to magic, in addition to absorbing it no matter the intensity of the attack, being confused with ordinary people, having an incredible overwhelmingforce.

Whenabsorbing magic, they become enraged and transformed into giant hairy beings,, black with vertical and yellow pupils, with two forward-facing horns..

And that they were equal to that of a goat, being similar to griffins, but only by the time that the spell is absorbed by the body, they are only born in Brazil.

These Hunters were formerly the witch hunters who hunted and chased the wizards, and burned them in bonfires, nowadays they work for cimsbicd as Bounty Hunters, Police Detective.

And they were specialized in arresting offenders such as witches, fairies,, goblins, demons among other creatures, even as exorcists, but lately in some Latin American countries based in two countries such as Brazil and Paraguay.

And there are not many occurrences of possessions, but abroad, so most of them leave Brazil and go mainly to the United States, where there are more occurrences.

Shortly after they increased the City of the Council in Gramado in Rio Grande do Sul, creating the Order of the Council and bahia in the caatinga, there is where the descendants of the councillors live, being a place where research is also done.

And also some subsidiaries and several other branches one in the Texas desert and another in Florida...

In Santa Catarina there is a prison called Rio Grande do Magistral, having the director named Catarina a mutant who has the power to control the Climate and the Elements, which manipulates the place preventing any prisoner from escaping from there.

And using hurricanes and other destructive nature powers being the reasons that there in Gramado being the site of the Prison snows and also where in Santa Catarina has hurricanes and Gales.

And it manipulates the entire climate of the Southern Rio Grande being famous for beating and torturing prisoners, but it has never really been proven because this same prison is being linked to the size of the penal colony.

Babel Neogêneses

A center of experiments and research, where it receives funds from the Council diverting from other organizations both governmental and overpriced funds, to experiment, to create various creatures, such aschimeras.

And for example, created on June 24, 1986, by Cacilda Alencar, an old council member, is located in the Northeast, in Pernambuco - Serra Talhada who had links with Ambrolia Alban who had an affiliation in Gotham in the desert having underground passages and secret caves.

There are several rumors among the absent society, before being aware of its existence being only in extra corporeal plan not being accepted any other that will cause problems.

And often even legends, saying that they have a portal inside the building leading to other countries where experiments are made with humans and various magical beings..

And they usually kidnap and take there, because it is forbidden to experience in the American and Brazilian territory, being the intention to create monsters or beings of gigantic powers.

Babel Neogenesis itself is linked to several organizations such as Protheus itself and Dawn with affiliation to the pandora organization and The Black Lotus.

Meneses - Salvador - Bahia: created for the learning of summoners, summoners, seers, sensitives, mediums, people with psychic powers, with no power, besides these, being only those with the power of vision.

Created on June 24, 1565 by Iolanda of Miracles, it is known that long after Iolanda had merged with Zariel,Chica Xaves,amedium, being a sentient witch who joined the Council..

And when she turned 15, a psychic, a few years later she passed the position of director of the Campus Meneses the Witch of the Northeast.

Chica Xaves, descent of Iolanda with Alexander cassandra's son of troy a protégé of Zariel before her merge with Zariel, the seer in the enchanted world had Landia, with Euclid a descendant of Nostradamus.

Cain the immortal one who had been cursed by God and the angel Gabriel and countless other angels who came after, had sent a part of his immortality, in fact his immortal energy not his blood, (he could be immortal, but he was not a demon.

And vampire or any hideous creature, he was only cursed) to Zariel,with the magic he created, called Prayer to Heaven, in the war against Manuel, years before he had created, sharing his blood an energy hunter,

Among his numerousrelationships, Cain was the father of one of , Zariel's granddaughters, being an immortal vampire,the first in generations,, and the first half vampire half divine and soon,, then becoming one of the immortal patrons of vampires.

This occurred before the split between their alliances and the banishment of their existence in the midst of Zariel's conviviality..

Called Eldaria,a half-breed of American Indian, being a medium and vampire of energy as well as immortal,, and in addition to integrating the new elders of the Council, along with Cain and being half deadly before his fall and disillusionment with the forces of Zariel.

Shortly after her decision Eldaria placed herself in the post of Caim, as being the first vampire daughter of Zariel and Caim this would no longer be remembered by zariel's forces as an ally...

And Eldaria being also married first to a wandering hunter,, had a daughter whose name,and who was also Eldaria,, and thus the wandering hunter killed by her father in a battle,, both were immune to all those weapons they use against vampires.

It was like garlic, cross or sun, besides her being the daughter of a Wandering Hunter, inheriting the power to be inume magic, and she was not really a vampire, since it did not suck blood, but energy, what the popular call the Fat Eye, but in her case it is energy, with the look or the touch.

Eldaria has the power to raise other vampires, only they are partially common vampires who needed to drink blood to live, because they had to replenish their blood every year.

She gradually became an immortal and in turn not e infertile as she also did not age or be affected by any disease.

They would be the new generation of vampires having the ability to walk during the day do not burn themselves do not suffer from any vampiric weakness.

She and her descendants are also endowed with magical powers and with gallows over human and intellect superior to normal and are immune to magic.

They do not sleep and can walk during the day and are not affected by sunlight.

Eldaria's cubs would be considered traitors by the other vampires, mainly the Camarillas,since they were spies for CIMSBICDID..

And these infiltrated vampire meetings, the identities of the Eldarians were never revealed.

And since for the elders of the Council reveal their identities and assume their existence have sent other vampirespies.

And it could provoke wars and internal conspiracies between vampires and the CIMSBICDID and sign the death warrant of the Eldarians they are zariel's elite vampires. Zariel.

The rise of the Eldarians occurred before the war of the Juliot clan and the banishment of Cain by Zariel's forces Zariel

Eldaria later married in a ceremony with a former ally of Gertrand with whom he became até one of his jailers.

In fact, the ability of Zariel's descendants and who to this day are part of the Council and other Trusted Councillors of Zariel, to connect nature and animals being able to control living beings from cockroaches to pigeons, being able to see and monitor.

And what they see infiltrating in meetings giving full control to the Council of Secret Societies, having the vision room on the hundredth floor where it has numerousmirrors.

And that it is the eyes and visions of those who connect in animals, insects and plants, giving no means of hiding anything from the Counselors.

Everyone at first began to think that vampires should not come or travel here, so they did and increased the power of all, including that of theheavenly.

And a way to beat them without hurting the humans around them, but they came to the conclusion that if vampires don't kill by killing they'd be welcome, and that they depend on blood to live.

When there was an overpopulation of vampires and the limitless killing of humans that CIMSBICDID was hiding, they created blooddiseases.

And being one more thing that would kill vampires and make all the vampire killing arrangements.

For this they made a meeting that lasted a month then came to the conclusion that human power would be the conclusion then when they later made the symbol of search and find.

And they made those who walked among humans, being vampire, demon or angel, have a symbol and mark that would set it apart at the time of hunting, taking it to another dimension instantly.

So when an angel is hunting or a wandering hunter or power hunter is a looking for those who cause serious trouble and kill by killing the mark will shine instantly.

And everything around them will be black and white and all the innocent were transparent to them, but suffered no harm, in fact the monster or demon will be transported to a mirrordimension.

And where you can see humans, but you won't be able to touch them so you can be wiped out peacefully, just feeling the energy.

For the troublemaker creature would be like seeing everything on a television in black and white with very high volume, but without understanding since it can cross the person in black and white.

And that worked for the fallen angels too, but usually the ones who acquire that power would be the Wandering Hunters, Power Hunters, and the Sentinels.

The Struggle of Zaracujani

In 1884 Okaô an ally of Zariel one of his daughters, had fought with Zaracujani,a priestess of darkness and descendants of the Maya, who envied the power of the Empress and wanted to steal for herself, after a time that had taken refuge in Brazil.

The two fought with all their might, for a thousand days and a thousand nights, using their powers to the fullest, while Zaracujani invoked the power of his ancient Okaôancestors.

And he used the power of nature from his ancestors and the gods of the forest, in the meantime the struggle was even, until Okaô invoked the power of the gods again and clamoring for Zariel'shelp.

And this came in his resgaste and overcame her, absorbing her powers, and the soul of her enemy.

Okao had become a Celestial Elder of Power, Knowledge Magic and Science, in the Council being responsible for all the Wisdom of Brazil in the Chamber of Wisdom in the Council, and was also an elder counselor for being the oldest of the elders.

She believed in the power of faith, in humans and in other creatures that had true dreams, she believes that humans are an unfinished dream of God information.

And that all have the divine spark given by God the creator, all have gifts, but hidden those who awaken must be trained to perfect them.

His daughters shared the throne of the ancient kingdom of Beeria helping each other and Zariel's tatatatataraneta, thatis, of Okaô was married to an angel, but currentlywidowed.

And descendant of Launieri,who had actually remained in the office ofEmpress and only his descendants held the office of empress.

It is known that an archangel named Nathaniel was obliterated in a battle by Nathaniel Wayne forming a single being reincarnated, and at one point in Bruce Wayne's past was a

And in turn in a past life Bertrand came to marry Lilliana one of his numerous marriages by alliances in magical dimensions, daughter of Eldra who is daughter of Miranda, being daughter of Launieri, who was one of the daughters thetwelfth daughter of Okaô.

And one of their husbands, Sailan had died facing a demon and revived shortly thereafter with the help of the Elders restoring his powers to normal and absorbing the demon's guarded powers, but even though his powers were restored he was still weak.

And with respect to his enemies, when facing the revived Demon of Devastation, who had been fused with a dark sorcerer who wanted the power of theelders.

And being a former member of the Council who had been corrupted by greed..

And faced the angel, he had to sacrifice himself in an attack, but so that his powers would not be lost forever by sealing the demon's soul..

And that of the wizard sent his power and essence along with those of the sorcerer and the devil to his daughter, who was about to be born.

Since she had ruled the Council, she had married Sergianos Eloky,a half-elf archmage with mother of saint, and in the same year had Lilliana,on theeve of her delivery, Elok was helping to defend the Dimensional Council, (a part of the Council, being actually the Dimensional Department..

And where there was a dimensional portal through which several demonic creatures entered, from a magical world and she went along with it, being the shield of the Dimensional Council..

And he was getting weak and the priest of the shadows managed to invade just in time to have his daughter Lilliana,at the time of exterminating her, Elok had sacrificed himself by destroying the followers of the priest and himself..

And sending his power before his wife died to help have his daughter, it was a time when Zariel was on vacation.

Being that she became a widow, but her daughter was born with the powers of her husband and absorbing those of the priest.

Six years later, Launieri had faced in the Dark Domain, Zandor a creature of the spirit world, who was in search of power..

And to conquer souls of living creatures to become more powerful and also an ally of the Great Worm.

They duelled with all their might, but when he was about to win she evokes the power of the gods and beings of the forest and defeats him by sending a ball ofenergy.

And towards him making it evaporate, absorbing his powers and his knowledge minutes before he was destroyed.

Lilliana became very powerful, marrying a great-grandson of Nathaniel in February 1913..

And she had become pregnant on June 26, 1932, with a lot of effort, had not aged, she had half of the red hair and the other half blonde, totally wavy.

And with green and penetrating eyes, dark and smooth skin, tall being 1.90 kg tall weighing 80 kg, she had a lot of difficulty getting pregnant, so she always did spells appealed to technology, many treatments differentiated with demons, monster angels and gods.

Nathaniel was a later reincarnation of Zariel and who lived in the kingdoms of the rivers of blood in a period before his next reincarnation, for a short time, but had come to Brazil..

And he was Lucifer's great-great-grandson with an angel of light, he had two daughters with Elisabete a girlfriend, but had not married her in the year 1910.

And he had died on October 25, 1972, in a sacrifice for the good of the nation and for the birth of his daughter, Tamiris,facing a shaman and a dark wizard and countless followers who had united, he had induced Lilliana to go into labor.

And with the water of life and countless herbs to be sacrificed together with the baby in exchange for power and reigning in the place of Lilliriana and Darmura were sleeping among the dimensions of chaos.

And with them would be responsible for the chaos on earth and be impregnated with creatures of darkness and darkness, but Nathaniel used all his power to defeatthem.

And so making them sleep, of course without revealing their identities, and previously revealing their next coming...

And dying again then, with this the power of the shaman and the wizard and Nathaniel went to Tamiris who would be the next to carry the next generation and be responsible for their next gestation.

And at the same time that the members of the Council arrived to finish the service and prevent the sacrifice, even after the death of Elbron and Elgron (the shaman and the wizard, they had made a pact with the Great Worm)..

And his followers had the intent to sacrifice both and bring their masters back with all their power, but the counselors who stood up to them prevented them.

Tamiris had married Alexandro, son of Lineu who was the son of Hades, Sari,Lineu's wife was the daughter of Mara one of Zeus' daughters, currently in the world of magic..

And Zeus still has several children, and Hades to this day not only had a daughter with Persephone,but several with other women...

And because that didn't stop him from having countless other cases and children.

And these were both seduced by each of Zariel'sdaughters...

She had Virdiu (Okaô Ôainu wanted to personally deal with Tamiris's pregnancy and virdiu's birth) which would be a later reincarnation..

And it was beyond the protection of the castle, since today they were proving to be a bunch of incompetent, relapsing, using various magical herbs, and divine drinks.

And for the welfare of the unborn fetus, so who delivered was the fact that Okaô worshipped the child and took her from Tamiris' room returning it three hours later).

And she was a girl with extraordinary powers, besides inheriting great heavenly and divine powers from Zariel's family and her favorite living more with Zariel

And that came to assume the identity after Vgodiu, than with his mother, being considered a sister by Linara and another daughter by Zariel, inherited.

And also powers coming from Nathaniel's family and the Greek gods, she had great wisdom, besides being very good at history and a huge big head being practically a genius.

Somehow Tamiris became very ill after childbirth and can not breastfeed her or care, Okaô did not let any babysitter take care of the boy and she nursed and cared for herself until her recovery.

Shortly before Okaô resigned her position as Empress to one of her daughters, in 1884 she faced Zarathustra Mia Cavali, (she was evil another witch nothing to do with anyone known) a dark witch who sold her soul to one of the Dark Lords.

And for his total greed for power, being from the United States and had fled here in search of peace, but began to join the Council and found the power that had little.

And so she began to research and find that the only one who had no pity to give was Hades one of the Lords of the Dark World and the underworld, so...

The dark witch began to envy the power of the Elders and desired the power of Okaô and all around her, having then stolen the powers of the new elders.

And since she was part of the Council, she pretended to do a union ritual and absorbed her powers, so at the time she wasn't (dumb people, she's not).

And they suffered the loss of power of Okaô who was traveling,, felt the telepathic breach of power,, and connected to everyone's mind,, returning to being contacted by the mind by Luciusr.

And that was his lover at the time saying that a dark lord sent powers of darkness to a greedy in an invocation ceremony, who did not find enough and wanted more...

Then began to war around and around the entire Distant Forest, and high, flying around casting countlessspells.

And also enchantments, uniting martial arts with spells and the spirits around him, fighting hand to hand, being a physical, mental and magical fight.

They fought head-to-head, summoning magical spirits and creatures, flying, kicking and flying around.

At the very moment zarathustra launched a ray of energy, Okaô, launched a ball of energy increasing his power and uniting the magic of nature.

And destroying your enemy by sending your enemy's soul between the Chaos Barrier and Nothingness by absorbing your powers and that of your new advisors.

Restoring nature to the flora and fauna of the Distant Forest, resurrecting the dead beings in the course of the battle.

Besides then looking for new elders for the Council.

The Battle took place on a rainy day in Mato Grosso in Pedra Preta on June 24, 1890 and then went to the Distant Forest.

There were dimensional portals all over that city...


	149. Chapter 149

44

He married Érebo, his twin brother, from whom he had the Ether (heavenly light) and Hemera (Day).

But alone, without joining any other deity, she procreated the inevitable and inflexible Moros (the Destiny), Quer (the Fatality), the twins Tanato (the Death) and Hypnosis (the Sleep), the Oniros (the Legion of Dreams), Momos (Mockery), Oizus (Misery), the Hesperides, guards of the golden pomos, the Quer (death inbattle).

And one in one of the women were being heard, being their companions, and talked about everything and him being their confidants and being willing to listen, and be considerate of them.

And Nemesis (the Goddess of Vengeance, Justice and Balance), Apáte (Deception, Fraud), Philothes (Friendship, Affection), Geras (Old Age) Eris (Discord), and many others.

In short, everything painful in life was considered nix's work.

Most of the other descendants of the goddess are nothing more than embodied concepts and abstractions; its importance in myths is very variable.

She and her brother were the only primordial gods who could have children with humans.

every universe and other primordial gods were born from nix's cosmic egg.

And they considered her the mother of Uranus and Gaia,and the rank of Mother of the gods, because it was always believed that Nix and Erebo had preceded all things.

Hemera and the Hesperides were born to help Nix not get tired, and so the daily cycle was born, Hemera brings the day (relates to Eos, the Aurora, and Helium, theSun).

And the Hesperides bring the afternoon, (relates to Selene the Moon) and Nix brings the absolute Night, all these deities together lead the dance of the Hours.

And complementing these cycles we have other gods of other lineages, such as The Hours representing monthly and annual cycles; Leto and Hecate who receive Nix's legacy as the deity of the night.

Very often they place her in the underground world, between Hypnosis and Tanato, her children.

Nix prays with a star-drawn-on steering cloak over her head and dropped archote, sometimes depicting her as a, with long bat wings and a fanal in her hand.

They also represent it crowned with poppies and wrapped in a large black, starry robe.

And the poppy is related to Hipnos who had it as a favorite plant and, therefore, was represented with the fruits of this plant in hand.

Often, she is depicted crowned with poppies and wrapped in a large black, starry robe.

Sometimes in a car dragged by black horses or two owls, and the goddess covers her head with a vast veil dotted with stars and with a waning moon on her forehead or as earrings.

Tethys was a titania, daughter of Uranus and Gaia.

From his union with his brother Ocean, the oceans were born.

The oceans are three thousand, and they also had three thousand rivers as children.

And they are the fecundity of water, which feeds the bodies and forms the sap of the vegetation.

Tethys took care of Hera, delivered to her by Reia, during the fight between titans and the Olympic gods.

In recognition, the Queen of Olympus reconciled her with Ocean when the couple fell apart.

Tethys is represented as a young, wise-looking woman.

Stroll the world in an ivory shell, pulled by white horses.

The name of the titide Thetis and her granddaughter, the nereida Tetis, daughter of Doris (one of the oceanids) and mother of Achilles.

Téssalo, a son of Jason and Medea, who became king of Iolco and gave rise to the name Thessaly for the region of Greece where Iolco was located.

Téssalo, born in Corinth, was the eldest son of Jason and Medea, having a twin brother, Alcimenes and a much younger brother Tisandro, Jason was the son of Esão, and this was the brother of Perilias, king of the Thessálios..

Esão and Amphinome, besides Jason, had another son, named Promachus; both Esão when Promachus were murdered byPélas, and Amphinome committed suicide by the sword.

Medea was the daughter of Eetes andHecate.

When he was about ten years oldidad and, escaped being killed by his mother and continued growing up in Corinth.

He later moves to Iolco, Jason's homeland, and becomes king with the death of Acasto, since the right of inheritance belonged to his family.

He goes on to call his subjects Thessalonians, alluding to hisname.

Iolcos is the name of a city in Greek mythology, located in Thessaly.

Iolcos was founded by Creteu, Tyro's husband.

His successor was his son Perilias, when he dies (thanks to a trick of Medea), the kingdom passes to his son Acasto.

The name Thessaly comes from Thessalo, son of Jason, son of Esão, son of Creteus, who succeeded Acastus as king of Iolcos.

His father, Pelias, son of Poseidon and Tyre, married Anaxíbia, daughter of Philomania, daughter of Anfião, and had a son, Acastus and several daughters, Pisídice, Pelópia, Hipotoe, and Alcestes.

And he passed with all of them, in given moment saw the future of each, which he remembered to read.

Perlias, out of fear of Jason, the son of his half-brother Esão, sent him to The Corquida to fetch the golden fleece.

Acasto was one of the argonauts of this expedition.

During the expedition of the Argonauts, Pélias wanted to kill Esão, but he asked to commit suicide, which he did by drinking the blood of the sacrificedbull.

And then Jason's mother committed suicide by hanging, leaving a minor son Promachus, who was murdered by Pélias.

When Jason returned and handed the golden fleece to Pélias, he wanted revenge, but had no strength, went into exile and asked Medea to come up with a plan.

She then convinces Pélias' daughters that if they cut off their father and cooked him, he would be young again - and he died like this.

Acasto, however, buried his father and cast out Jason and Medea from Iolcus,and he gave the kingdom to Acastus and cared for The Daughters of Perilias,and causing them to marry men of renown.

His wife Astidamia fell in love with Peleu.

Peleu had been purified,according to some priests of the temple of Apollo, by Acasto after accidentally killing his father-in-law Euritião, during the hunt for the Calidonian boar.

When Peleu rejected her, Astidamia sent a message to Peleu's wife, Antigone, that Peleu would marry Estérope,Acasto's daughter.

Antigone committed suicide when she heard the news.

Then she accused him of raping her.

Acasto could not kill a man he had purified, led him on a hunt, and abandoned him without a sword.

He should be killed by the centaurs, but was saved by Quirão, who returned his sword.

Peleu, after being achilles' father, was helped by Jason and the twins Castor and Pollux.

They ransacked Iolco and dismembered Astidamia.

The kingdom then passes to Jason's son, Téssalo.

Acasto is king in Thessaly until after Odysseus returns to Itaca. Neoptolemus, and found by a traveling priest and asks his name.

And when hequanresponds, and whenhewas amongthe molossos repairing his ships, he reveals that Acasto had expelled his grandfather Peleu and tells him where he would be.

Neoptolemus finds his grandfather hiding in a cave, discovers what had happened, and murders two sons of Acasto, Melanipo and Plístenes, who were hunting in the region.

Then, wearing the robes of Mestor, priam's son, which he had brought as a slave to. Troy, he introduced himself to Acasto as if he were Mestor.

And he said Neoptolemus was tired, sleeping in the cave. Acasto, wanting revenge on his enemy, went to the cave, where Tethys..

And she berated him for his crimes against the house of Achilles and the gods.

Tethys, however, did not let Neoptolemus kill Acastus, and he renounced the kingdom.

Estérope: used by Astidamia to lead Antigone to despair, saying that Peleu would marry her.

Sthenele: Wife of Menécio, was the. mother of Patroclus.

Acasto, and his two sons, Archander and Architeles, who reportedly expelled Peleu from Iolco during the Trojan War.

Díctis of Crete cites two of his sons, Melanipo and Plysthenes, killed by Neoptolemus.

Thetis, the mother of Achilles and grandmother of Neoptolemus, was the daughter of Chirão, and was called nereida as an honor.

The moiras were the three sisters who determined the fate of both the gods and the human beings.

There were three lurid women, responsible for manufacturing, weaving and cutting what would be the thread of all individuals' lives.

During the work, the moiras make use of the Wheel of Fortune, which is the loom used to weave the threads.

The turns of the wheel position the individual's thread in its most privileged part (the top) or in its least desirable part (the bottom), thus explaining the periods of good or bad luck of all.

And he was always visiting them while there praising them and bringing sweets, drinks, and listening with all their attention.

And he even took them for a walk and went out with the three together and individually.

And during the time he sent messages of what he wanted, indirectly, and that's when his wish came true.

And from so many compliments Zariel flirting old ladies, on a beautiful day won the right to cut seven people their choice to be taken from the threads of fate of the wheels of fate, and receive immortality, whatever their desire and who you want.

The three goddesses decided the individual fate of the ancient Greeks, and created Temis, Nemesis, and the Erynia.

They belonged to the first divine generation (the primordial gods), and like Nix, they were tame of goddesses and men.

The moiras were the daughters of Moros and Ananque. Moira, in the singular, was initially the destination.

And she was the one who represented a law that hung over gods and men, for even Zeus was not allowed to transgress it without interfering in cosmic harmony.

Greek myth prevailed among the Romans to such an extent that the names of the deities fell into disuse.

Among them were known as spade, and were called Ninth, Tenth and Dead, which had respectively the functions of presiding over pregnancy and birth, growth and development.

And notthe end of life; death,however, that this regency was only "about humans."

And he described them,, the moiras as sinister-looking maidens, with large teeth and long nails.

In the fine arts, on the contrary, they appear represented as beautiful maidens. The Moiras were:

Cloto and that means "to spin", held the spindle and weaving the thread of life. Together with Ilitia, Artemis and Hecate, Cloto acted as goddess of births and births.

Láquesis (Λάχεσις; láchesis) in Greek means "to draw" pulled and wrapped the woven thread, Láquesis acted together with Tique, Pluto, Moros and others, drawing the share of assignments that were gained in life.

Atropos in Greek means "to drive away", she cut the thread of life. Atropos, together with Tanato, Moros and you want them, determined the end of life.

Atropos and the immovable", "inflexible" or Aisa was one of the three moiras of Greek mythology, which governed the destinies, being its Roman counterpart known as Morta.

She was considered the oldest of the moiras, known as the "inevitable" or "inflexible" being she who cut the thread of life.

Her attributes were the solar quadrant, thescales and scissors or even a sphere and a book where she read the destinies.

Ilitia, and was the goddess of childbirth and pregnant women and protector of mothers during their periods of pregnancy.

She was the daughter of Zeus and Hera and sister of Hephaestus, Nium, Ares, Hebe, andEris, as well as being half-sister of various gods and demigods, such as Heracles and Hermes..

And she was a witness at the birth of the goddess Athena made by her brother Hephaestus and when Leto became pregnant with the twins Artemis and Apollo, she was prevented by her mother Hera from intervening and blessing the impending birth, and could only do so with the help of her father and Hermes, who successfully distracted Hera while she delivered the twins.

During his stay at the court of Lysymmacus, Cerauno participated in the palatialintrigues, and that were many, he was right in the middle of them, and at that exact moment it seemed like something he participated voluntarily, and it was only to blame others for the intrigues.

And it was Cerauno,and this forced him to drastic measures, and then he abandoned Egypt, reaching the court of Lysymmaus king of Macedonia, unaware that there was a priest predicting his arrival, without knowing his real identity, and this man who was married to Arsinoe II, a half-sister of Cerauno.

For this reason he had to flee to the court of Seleucus I Nicator, who encouraged him to seize the territories of Lysamic, he would be defeated and killed in 281 BC. , due to the intrigues that Zariel participated in.

Cerauno would in turn assassinate Seleucus, with the aim of taking his possessions. Take as his wife, his widow, Arsinoe II.

After the marriage Cerauno, ordered the death of the youngest sons of Arsinoe, and this advised by the priest, and who flees to Egypt, where he would eventually marry Ptolemy II.

Ptolemy Cerauno was young and inexperienced in the affairs of war; under his command the Macedonian army was cut to pieces and destroyed by the Gauls and he was killed during the Gallic invasion of Greece.

AndLeuco I Nicátor (358–281 BC) was a Macedonian officer of the army of Alexander the Great.

One of the Diadocos, successors of Alexander the Great, and a friend of Zariel who was at court as a priest and also a great character in Eastern history..

And that gained relevance after the death of Alexander the Great. When he took the position of leader of his empire, Seleucus and his military emerged in Asia Superior.

And that was where they established the foundation of the Seleucid Empire, and in this uprising, the Seleucus empire reconfigured in a grandiose way the geopolitical territoriality of that social context.

Architecting new curves and delimiting boundaries between the lands of that locality.

The Seleucid Empire one of the largest military groups in Eastern history, he was for a time right in the midst of intrigue and preparing for a war and his military trainings.

Seleucus was influential with the spread of his empire in the lands of Anatolia, or as we know, Asia Minor (Syria, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan).

Among the lands in which his empire was invaded is what we know today as Turkey, Pakistan, Lebanon, Israel, among other cities.

In this way, Seleuco, would become a more than fundamentalcharacter.

And notjust being a General, but a great Emperor who would contribute both to the growth of his nation and to the spread of his ambitions.

There were major changes in both the economy and it was prosperous as much as it was a sign that he needed to learn about his military strategies.

The one who would therefore continue to propagate the ideology of his former leader.

Thus structuring a new policy through what was his old empire and the learning he obtained from Alexander the Great.

Seleuco is originally from the city of Europo, and was a large city in the region of ancient Macedonia.

Although we know that the city was located in the East, the precision needed to assert itself in which city, at least today, Europo would locate itself, is still discussed among experts of ourera, and he was by that kingdom that was not even on the map yet.

Son of Antiochus andLaodice, Seleucus was an only child.

His father was a great general, who consecrated himself in the empire of Philip II of Macedonia.

Antiochus's importance to Philip II's empire is that his participation in the battles with philip II's army resulted in the emergence of fourcities.

And they were those of Antioch, Seleucia, Apameia and Laodicea. Seleucus was married to Apama with whom he had three children: Apama, Laodice, and Antiochus I Soter.

Later, after Apama's death, Seleuco met Stratonice, with whom he had a daughter: Fila.

There was the birth consisting of a dream in which Laodice comes across Apollo.

And he listened to her account, she talked to the priest that Apollo visited her constantly.

In this dream, Apollo manipulates Laodice by making her believe that he was the divine spark responsible for Seleucus' birth.

For this reason, Laodice dismisses any chance of Seleucus's bond with Antiochus, thus making sure that Seleucus was a demigod from Apollo.

And he was treated like a son of a god among men, his divine ascension was a justification for his greatness.

As a symbol of his royal relationship with Apollo, Seleucus had on his thigh a birth mark in the form of an anchor.

This clarifies why the Seleucids used the anchor as a dynastic symbol, for example, in markings carved in the verses of coins and why Apollo was the tutelary deity of the Seleucid family.

There is also no doubt that Seleucus, as a teenager, served as royal page at the court of Philip II, having received military training and education, along with Philip II's son Alexander the Great, who was almost the same age as him (Seleuco),and he observed each of his steps.

Seleucus's rise to power was one of the most important events of the period after the death of Alexander the Great.

Having been removed from the Satrapia of Babylon which he had been given to control in 316 BC and he was there to see that it was by Nicanor, general of Antigone Monoftalmo.

During the passage of one king to another of a resumption, and an invasion when in the midst of wars of conquests and resumptions, and the invasions of Satrapa.

And he gathered great soldiers and warriors about his influence and his achievements, making his name, growing up having a sufficiently extensive resume, gathering a large number of allies, and he was in great numbers, training and making motorcades for allies.

Four years later he was able not only to retake Babylon with a small military force, but in 305BC, and he

And he had invaded the valley of the Indus River and put almost all the satrapies of the Eastern Empire upon hisdominion, only that divine counsels of his father, he saw one of several wars that followed during that period.

And he saw that the raids and the large number of soldiers toward conquests and raids in other territories, their sacred blessings before sending to invade and have looting of villages, and even other kingdoms, and went from one kingdom to another.

In the course of his military campaign for the easternmost portion of the Alexandrian empire, Seleucus crosses the IndusRiver.

And he goes to war with King Chandragupta Máuria of the Máuria Empire, a maneuver that becomes a failure and in 305 BC. , even though he consulted the oraculo of Delphi on what to do, and he was contrary to the vision of the oraculo.

And the two leaders agree on a peace treaty in which Chandragupta cedes 500 elephants fighting Seleucus, which would have great military importance at the Battle of Ipso..

And it was when Seleucus ceded a large territorial portion that bordered the Indus, according to Strabo to King Chandragupta.

The kingdom of Seleucus to its maximum extent, had around 3. 750.. 000 square kilometers, and a population of 15 million people.

Since Greek immigrants made up a maximum of 10 % of the population, both Seleucus and the other Diadocus,subjugated them and did not treat them well.

And they sought to make alliances with the privileged classes of these regions, such as merchants,travelers and large landowners and businesses, as well as priests, he in this case.

And that they kept voluminous treasures,that one hour or another disappeared or wereplundered, and prestigious men and also, the religioussaround them.

And becoming leading figures,both to maintain real authority and avoid discontent and rebellions in non-Hellenic populations.

And there were many influential who financed the warriors and the wars their raids and their armies.

The Battle of Ipso was a conflict between some of the Diasdoks, generals and commanders of the administrative regions of the empire of Alexander the Great, which occurred in 301 BC, during one of several high-ranking disagreements, and near the city of the same name in Phrygia.

Antigone Monophthalmo and his son Demetrius I of Macedonia fought against the coalition of three other General Diadocus of Alexander the Great: Cassander of Macedonia, Lysage, ruler of Thrace; Seleucus I, Nicater, ruler of Babylon and Persia and Ptolemy ruler of Egypt.

There was a whole wave of conspiracies and gossip and disagreements between games of influence from the priests there even with the rich and influential merchants, and among them was Zariel.

Lysics commanded the coalition forces and, in 302 BC, in a joint maneuver with Prepelau, general of Cassander, invaded Asia Minor towards Phrygia Helespontina, while Prepelau directs an army along the coast towards thesouth.

And with the aim of co-opting the alliance of the cities of Asia Minor before Antigone could stand up to them,and who were involved in the midst of intrigue andgossip..

At the age of 80 and involved with the venture to hold Olympic Games in Antigone.

And all to claim to be the capital of his kingdom a Greek city to be recognized, Antigone has to cancel the games the penalty of immense loss of resources.

Knowing that they would at least hear this, Zariel sends advice to Prepelaus and Lysicus, to be unable to defeat Antigone alone in the open field and to drive him away from Cappadocia, where it is known that Seleucus would arrive with his troops..

And they retreat north and build fortresses with defensive palisades in Dorileu..

And until the arrival of winter, as most walked, naked and in battles were not wore cold clothes, if that existed at that time.

And they needed to prepare for the winter, which were harsh, and when Antigone retreats to Celina..

And while Propelaus and Lysamic settle on the plains of Pontic Heraclea. Lysamic annexes the city of Heraclea to its dominions by marrying the then ruler, Amasia.

Antigone tries to get Cassander as an ally through his son Demetrius.

After he leaves his court, Cassander invades Thessaly and sends a contingent oftroops, which should be of great help.

And sob his brother Plistarco, to join Lysicach and Prepelau, of which only a third survives and performs the encounter.

Meanwhile, Demetrius invades the city of Ephesus and moving across the coast of Asia Minor towards the north, resumes all the gains of Prepelau.

Antigone tries in vain to send troops to Babylon through Syria to contain Seleucus' onslaught.

Ptolemy then takes advantage of this retreat from the Syrian garrisons of Antigone to invade the Phoenician cities of Sidon and Tyre.

Finally, the armies are near the city of Ipso, one of the most crucial battles of the war of the successors of Alexander the Great, which thanks to intrigue took longer than expected to end, where about80,000 fighters took part on each side.

In an alliance victory against Antigone and Demetrius, it is said that Demetrius' cavalry would have moved too far from the center of the army by pursuing an enemy garrison, making it impossible to return by the blockade formed by seleucus'elephants.

And they took elephants to war as well as ferocious monsters playing against their opponents.

And so that his father, Antigone, would have been left without the support of the cavalry, and Demetrius bitterly abandoned the battlefield.

The battle ended with the victory of the Allied Diadocus: Cassander, Lysymuch, and Seleucus.

If he killed Antigono, they knew that his allied contingent would undo it and surrender, the other ally depends heavily on him.

The death of Antigone and the disintegration of Demetrius' army.

It was the last chance to reunite the Alexandrian Empire.

Antigone had been the only general capable of consistently defeating other successors.

Without him, who died in battle, the empire began to dissolve.

The regions were divided among the victors, with Ptolemy gaining Egypt; Seleucus, most of the lands of Antigone east asia minor and lysage receiving the rest of Asia Minor, such as Thrace and also Macedonia.

After the battle of Ipso, the territories and spoils of the kingdom of Antigone begin and take place.

Lysamic, who had been the leader of the coalition, takes most of the territories, receiving a smaller piece of Asia that extended to the Hális River, beyondThrace.

And it made up almost the same territory that Antigone commanded before its expansion to the west in 318 BC.

Not to mention the many cities that took advantage of the war between the successors to establish. their independence, and in the period of sharing have not in fact been subdued.

And just as it was like the city of Heraclea and Bithynia and Point that became kingdoms until 74 and 63 BC, respectively.

Cassander, despite receiving nothing from the partition because he did not take military initiative in the confrontation, worries about taking the part of Greece that Demetrius had taken in 307 BC.

And when he had driven out the ruler of Athens, Demetrius of Faleros, and had left unguarded to help his father Antiochus in the battle of Ipsus..

Throughout the Ascension and the progress of change between the adaptation of the empire and the consolidation of power among the aggregated peoples.

And he is content with the recognition of his dominion of Macedonia by the other Diadoks after the elimination of the remnants of the agonized dynasty.

And all about the ideas and visions of gods sending divine messages and riddles through dreams, and telling them to do something in the name of their conquests.

Likewise, Ptolemy does not claim any territorial gain, in exchange for forgetting the belligerences and recognition of the takeover of the Phoenician port cities of the other successors.

To Cassander's brother, Plistarcus, had been given to Cilicia, and fair to the priest's councils, under his personal behest,even though it was a great dividend a country, as well as currency of exchanges.

Seleucus integrated the rest of Mesopotamia and Syria into its enormous dominion, gaining the Mediterranean portion of The Syrian territory, under the command of Antiochus, which was an important commercial region and had a large population.

After the defeat at the Battle of Ipso, Demetrius had retreated with his troops, who were composed mostly of thecavalry.

And to a fortress he had built in Ephesus, from where he left with his navy to take Cyprus..

And several strategic islands of the Aegean, such as eubeia, earned large amounts of resources for piracy and imposing itself as an important force in the Aegean.

And the priests and temples earning much from contributions and offerings in the names of the Victors.

Demetrius tries to retake Athens which was the capital of his former territory, and the Athenians expel his. wife Deidameia and their son, Antigone Gonath.

And going from an attitude of belligerence to neutrality, and in the midst of the counsel of priests of the oraculo of Delphi.

And when he made a pact with the Athenians in 300 BC, requesting some warships anchored in Athens in exchange for peace.

Kingdoms of Antigone, Seleucus, Ptolemy I, Cassander and Lysamic

Around 300 or 299 BC, Ptolemy, fearing the taking of Phoenician possessions by Seleucus, makes a pact with Lysician, advised by the priest, and has had the decision, and that was, giving him his daughter Arsinoe as wife..

For he wanted to defeat Demetrius' armada and conquer the cities of the Aegean in order to dominate them.

Seleuco would become isolated and flanked by enemies, resorting, putting an end to the help of his former enemy Demetrius and taking his daughter Stratonice as wife and performing thewedding.

And on a large ship built by Demetrius, to consolidate his navy's pact with the Seleucid empire at Rosso in 298 BC.

Demetrius takes Cilicia from Plistarcus, brother of Lysamic, and uses it as headquarters between 298 and 296 BC, and during the great changes, that of power, and provoking the distrust of Seleucus with its expansion in the Aegean who, having repented for the alliance with Demetrius.

And he unites with Lysician and expels the forces of Demetrius of Cilicia, who eventually retreats to Cyprus. Lysamic grants his brother Plistarco a small territorial fraction in the west of the Aria.

In 297 BC, after a period of troubled civil wars, the city of Athens is taken over by a pro-Macedonian fraction, led by, Lacares, which forms in the port of Piraeus a democratic enclave.

In 296 BC, Cassander died of tuberculosis in Macedonia, too fast, he seemed more than poison.

It had thus succeeded in eliminating his potential rivals to the throne and keeping macedonian borders in peace for 20years, and the advice of a priest of Apollo.

And his eldest son Philip IV, who had succeeded his father also comes to die of tuberculosis four months later magically deceased without any existing disease.

The teenage sons of Cassander, Antipatro and Alexandro V, divideMacedonia, for much of which were involved and intrigued conspiracies,and power-taking games, and that there were those who wanted to usurp the kingdom of the other.

And anything was enough to create disagreements, and little was enough, in two administrative regions, predisposing it to enormous instability and leaving the breeding ground for civil war.

Demetrius, taking advantage of the instability that existed in 295BC, he is in line with enemies of Lacares and enter the city of Athens,, are conspirators who were building forts..

And favoring the hungry population with a supply of grain,and there were disagreements, lack of aid and distribution, and revolts, which grew more and more, and the climate and the earth did not help,

And often the drought and rains did not come often and did not appear enough, ranging from times of drought to monumental droughts.

After the takeover of Athens, Demetrius leaves his son, Antigone Gonath, in charge of the city, and takes sides in favor of The Brother of Antipatro and AlexanderIV.

And fearing a war with Antipatro, he joins the king of Epirus, Pyrrhus, who provides military support to Alexander,who comes with excuses to conquer.

And hunger came with an excuse, and with a way of not feeding the troops enough for raids, and as I said, no one sends troops in the winter.

And at the cost of important Macedonian cities that flanked the territory of Epirus,they weresacrificed in military raids and conquests of kingdoms in their path.

With the arrival of Demetrius, the court of Alexander IV, the teenager claims to no longer need Demetrius' help and is murdered by him.

Antipatro flees to Thrace at Lysicia,and they were as I can say, deized and handed over to the wolves, and on their way through their escapes, and is also murdered by him.

That counselor who was a prophetic priest of the temple of Apollo of Delphi.

Finally, the balance of power in Greece is established between Lysamic and Demetrius.

In 292 BC, Lysicah becomes at war with the King of the Getas, Dromiquetes, and ends up being imprisoned by him at hiscourt.

And with advice given, in a bargain for freedom, he is released at the cost of marrying his daughter with Dromiquetes..

And with that to give part of Thrace to King Geta.

Demetrius takes the opportunity to try to take possessions of Lysician in Thrace, but again seemed to have a step ahead of him, knowing where he would be, and in an onslaught of Ptolemy and Pyrrhus,and causes Demetrius to have to return to Greece.

Pyrrhus retreats tactically and, in 290 BC, inflicts a serious defeat on Demetrius, Aetolia,without troops, without allies, without army and hungry.

Demetrius finally does what he wanted so much, he marries Lanassa, Lysymmaus's ex-wife, and hands him the city of Corfu, of which he was ruler.

In 288 BC, Pyrrhus attempts an offensive on the kingdom of Macedonia, but the even sick Demetrius manages to stand up tohim, being cornered and defeated on his battlefield.

Finally, Pirro and Demetrius sign a truce, and finally, and they establish a mutual respect and the situation stabilizes in that region.

In 288 BC, in the face of Demetrius' insane ambitions, a new coalition formed between Ptolemy, Pyrrus, Seleucus and Lysamic.

While the Admiral of Ptolemy makes a next decision.

And he attacked the cities of southern Greece, Lysamic and Pyrrhic attack Macedonia respectively from the West and east,

Demetrius sends his son Antigone Gonath, to face the troops of the Admiral of Ptolemy, while he gathers his troops and goes to meet Lysymata, unaware of Pyrrhus'maneuver.

And towards its rear, so that Demetrius flees to Cassandreia and Macedonia is divided again into two parts..

And in the western portion reigning Pirro and in the eastern part, Lysamic.

Demetrius retreats with his son Antigone Gonath to Corinth, where he re-establishes an army and heads again to Athens, which had rebelled against his rule in 296 BC.

And after his expulsion by Pyrrhus, and with a goodadvice, by a priest, and during that time he convinced to make the deal with Demetrius, and enters into agreement with Pyrrh and establishes fortresses in Piraeus and other points of Western Greece. Athens maintains its independence.

In 285 BC, Demetrius began a campaign in Asia Minor to take over the dependencies of Lysacyma, conquering first Ephesus, and then the kings of Lydia and Cária surrender their territories to Demetrius.

Despite the initial success, Lysymarch's son, Agátocles, seeks to lead him into the territory of Asia Minor in order to count his supply lines bysea.

And to retake the cities of Miletus and Sárdis,during a conspiracy in which Demetrius had taken from Lysymma, a fact that causes the constant defection of his mercenaries,and toguerrillas and sequent revolts.

Pursued by Agátocles, in 284 BC he crosses theTaurus hills in Cilicia and gun guerrillas against Seleucus, who hoping to lower the morale of the soldiers of Demetrius..

And leaving him with no alternative, he removes his helmet and walks toward Demetrius' camp to ask for his surrender.

And cornered and the least he could say about Demetrius,and he is imprisoned in Apameia, and his son Antigone Gonath, he petitions for his removal.

In the year 282 BC, Demetrius abdicates in favor of his son and dies a victim of the mysterious disease of kings.

Among one of the major problems for the consolidation of Lysymma's power in Macedonia was the power of Seutis III, of the kingdom of Odrysia that boasted a thriving capital citadel Seutópolis,

And with which he maintained a relationship of neutrality at great cost,that with disagreements, conspiracies, wars and isolated revolts, all for one reason.

In addition to the barbaric invasions of the Gauls, the kingdom of the Getas, and the domain of Epirus of the western portion of Macedonia.

To maintain sovereignty over the conquered territories, Lysamic groups the cities of Asia Minor over their dominance into leagues.

In 284 BC he regained control of Pontic Heraclea, and Palagonia.

With his two great enemies, Seleucus and Ptolemy in relation to neutrality due to the fact that Ptolemy feared. losing Lysamic as a possible ally in a war against Seleucus.

And Lysamius advances to take the western part of Macedonia that was dominated by Pyrrhic, allying himself with the Eetolians..

And that they were former allies of Pyrrhus and Ptolemy and calling themselves successor of Alexander the Great claims to the Athenians the foreign character of the government of Pyrrhic, exposing him as usurper.

In an act of desperation, as a last card, Pyrrhus joins his former enemy Antigone Gonads, demonstrating the sayings, enemy of my enemy, is my friend, and a new extension, and that after the death of his father, kept up with a small mercenary contingent.

And that he is sent to Pyrrhic to try to confront Lyshmacus in 284 BC.

Most mercenaries abandon the army in favor of Lysacus, who in 288 BC consolidated their dominance of western Greece.

In 300 BC, Ptolemy I had given his daughter Arsinoe in marriage to Lysymmaus, and in 293 BC he had given his daughter Lisandra in marriage to Agátocles, the son of Lysymmacus.

Arsínoe was the daughter of Ptolemy's second wife and favorite. By 285 BC, Eunice's faction had been defeated at the court of Ptolemy.

By the fact that Agátocles, situated in Asia Minor, co-opted the attention and riches of Greek cities and, by choosing. Lysicac as successors, the sons of Berenice, Lysicus.

And then he invades Asia Minor using as the murderer his son Agátocles, Ptolemy Cerauno, son of Eurydice, who lived in the court of Lysicach for having been detracted from the Egyptian succession,and in the midst ofa conspiracy to dethrone him.

Lysamic's act in Asia Minor provoked discontent among the population, who at that time supported Agátocles, so that it had to quell rebellions, measures that made it extremelyunpopular, and with it emerged more conflicts, rebellions and stifling uprisings, and evolving into an imminent war.

Ptolemy Cerauno flees to seleucus court and, in the year 282 BC, Seleucus establishes his troops near. Asia Minor in the city of Apameia.

And looking for allies in the Greek cities against Lysamic. Ptolemy II, ally of Lysamic, does not attack Seleucus, thinking that he would thus account for his half-brother who was aiming for the throne.

Lysamic decides to wait for Seleucus in the plains of western Asia Minor, in an attempt to appease the fury of the Greek cities of thatregion.

And against his rule, but his army had defected en masse because of his unpopularity,lack of food, injustices, disagreements and insurrections.

And moving on to Seleuco's side. In February 281 BC, Lysician's fate was decided at the Battle of Corupêndio, near the city of Sárdis, with the complete victory of Seleucus and the death of Lysamic on the battlefield.

His wife, Arsinoe, collects some mercenaries and strips himself of his royal attil and migrates to Cassandreia, a city where her husband had been worshipped asgod.

And hoping to keep her away from Macedonian rule,show herself to the people in beautycampaign, but what a mortal woman without other qualities.

And just in golden times of antiquity could, do, women in this period had no political powers, besides the dowry in marriage she had no influence and no power.

And the answer was nothing but harassers.

Seleucus, at the end of his life, maintained much of the conquests of Alexander the Great, except Egypt, and was addressed to take possession of Macedonia and Thrace.

He planned to leave Asia for his son, amid the intrigues of royalty, Antiochus and stay with the remnant of the Macedonian kingdom on its ancient boundaries.

He had successfully crossed the Quersonesus Thracian when he was assassinated by Ptolemy Cerandus, near Lysimákiah (present-day Greece) in September 281 BC.

It seemed certain that after conquering Macedonia and Thrace, Seleucus would try to conquer Greece.

He was also named honorary citizen of Athens, Antiochus founded the cult to his father.

A personality cult formed by the last members of the Seleucid and Seleucus dynasty was later worshipped as a son of the god Apollo.

An inscription found in Ilium (present-day Greece) recommends priests sacrifice for Apollo, the ancestor of the Antiochus family, endorsing the myth of Seleucus I Nicátor.

Alexander III of Macedonia (July 20/21, 356 BC – June 10, 323 BC), commonly known as Alexander the Great or Alexander the Great of the ancient Greek kingdom of Macedonia and a member of the Aregated dynasty.

Born in Pela in 356 BC, the young prince succeeded his father, King Philip II, on the throne at the age of twenty.

He spent most of his years in power in a series of unprecedented militarycampaigns, time-powerful battles and great achievements.

And across Asia and northeast Africa. Until the age of thirty he had created one of the largest empires in the ancient world, which stretched from Greece to Egypt and northwest India.

He died undefeated in battle and is considered one of the most successful military commanders in history.

During his youth, Alexander was mentored by the philosopher Aristotle until the age of 16,and met firsthand the priest of delphi's oraculo.

After Philip was assassinated in 336 BC, Alexander succeeded his father on the throne and inherited a strong kingdom and an experienced army.

He had been awarded the generalate of Greece and used this authority to launch his father's pan-Hellenic project leading the Greeks in the conquest of Persia,this was a great campaign of power, influence, and conquest.

In 334BC, he invaded the Aquemenid Empire, ruling Asia Minor, and began a series of campaigns that lasted ten years.

Broke the power of Persia in a series of decisive battles, most notably the battles of Isso and Gaugamela.

He then overthrew the Persian king Darius III and conquered Persia in its entirety.

At that point, his empire stretched from the Adriatic Sea to the Indus River.

Seeking to reach the "ends of the world and the Great Outer Sea", he invaded India in 326 BC, but was forced to return by the demand of his troops.

Alexander died in Babylon in 323 BC, the city he planned to establish as his capital, without carrying out a series of planned campaigns that would have begun with an invasion of Arabia.

In the years following his death, a series of civil wars tore his empire to pieces, resulting in several states ruled by Alexander's diasted, surviving, and general heirs.

His legacy includes the cultural diffusion that his achievements have generated, such as Greco-Buddhism.

He founded about twenty cities bearing his name, mainly Alexandria, in Egypt.

And he was a great conqueror, the greatest warrior and strategist he can see.

And being by his side was a great lesson that he was a strategist, a great warrior.

Its settlements of Greek settlers and the resulting spread of Greek culture in the East, and that resulted in a new Hellenistic civilization, aspects that were still evident in the traditions of the Byzantine Empire.

And in the mid-fifteenth century and the presence of Greek speakers in the central and northwestern region of Anatolia until the 1st century. Nine-two.

Alexander became legendary as a classic hero in the mold of Achilles, and appearing prominently in Greek history and myth and non-Greek cultures.

It has become the measure against which military leaders have compared themselves, and military academies around the world still teach their tactics.

It is often ranked among the most influential people in the world at all times, along with his teacher Aristotle.

Alexander was born in the city of Pela, capital of the Kingdom of Macedonia, on the sixth day of the Hecatombeu month of the ancient Greek calendar, which probably corresponds to July 20, 356 BC.

He was the son of King Philip II and his fourth wife, Olympia, daughter of King Neoptolemus I of Epirus.

Although Philip had seven or eight wives, Olympia was his main wife for a long time, probably because she was the one who gave him a male son.

According to greek biographer Plutarch, Olympias, on the night of the consummation of her marriage to Philip, dreamed that her uterus had been struck by lightning.

It is said that Philip, in a dream a while after the wedding, found himself holding his wife's uterus marking it with a stamp engraved with a lion image.

It was that Olympias was pregnant before the wedding, indicated by the seal engraved on her womb; or that Alexander was the son of the god Zeus.

On the day Alexander was born, Philip was preparing a siege of the town of Potideia, on the Calcidic peninsula.

On the same day, Philip received news that his general Parmenion had defeated the combined armies of Illyria and Peony, and also that his horse had won a competition at the Olympic Games.

It is also said that on this day the Temple of Artemis in Ephesus, one of the seven wonders of the ancient world, had been burned.

And he was visited by a priest of the oraculo of Delphi, he became his acquaintance and someone who "foresaw and prophesied his future."

This led Hegesias of Magnesia to say that the fire had occurred because Artemis was far away, witnessing the birth of Alexander

In his early years of life Alexander was raised by a nurse, Lanice, sister of the future General Clito.

Later in his childhood, Alexander was tutored by the rigid Leonidas of Epirus, a relative of his mother, and by Lysymmaus, a general ofPhilip.

Alexander was raised like all young Macedonian nobles, learning to fight, read, touch lyre, ride and hunt.

When Alexander was ten years old a merchant from Thessaly brought a horse to Philip, who sought to sell for thirteen talents.

The horse refused to be ridden and Philip dismissed him. Alexander, however, realizing that the horse seemed to be afraid of his own shadow, stated that he could tame the animal, which he later succeeded.

Plutarch stated that Philip was exacerbated by his son's courage and ambition, kissed him firmly and declared, "My son, you must find a kingdom big enough for your ambition.

Macedonia is too small for you,"andhe ended up buying the horse for the boy.

Alexander gave the animal the name Bucéfalo, which means "oxhead".

Buccephalus became Alexander's main horse, accompanying him to his campaigns in India.

When the animal died (due to advanced age, at the age of 30), it named a town with its name, Bucéfala.

When Alexander was thirteen, Philip began to seek a tutor for his son and considered scholars such as Isocrates and Espeusipo, the latter of which wanted the position.

In the end, Philip chose Aristotle who at that time had a friend and apprentice from the temple of Apollo and oracle Zariel, who with a council and who offered him the Temple of nymphs in Mieza to be used as a classroom.

In return for raising yourchild.

And Zariel gave Aristoteles a suggestion in exchange for teaching his son, and Philip agreed to rebuild Aristotle's hometown of Estagira, which Philip himself had destroyed.

He would repopulate it, free its citizens who had been enslaved, and forgive those in exile.

Mieza was like a boarding school for Alexander and the sons of other Macedonian nobles who accompanied him, such as Ptolemy, Hephaestio, and Cassander.

Many of these other students eventually became friends with Alexander and would later become generals in his army.

Zariel worked there as the traveling priest of the oracles, and taught astrology, war tactics, philosophy and politics.

Aristotle taught Alexander and his companions about medicine, philosophy, morals, religion, logic, and art.

Under his tutelage, Alexander developed much interest in the author Homer, in particular with the work Iliad, Aristotle gave him a copy of this book, which Alexander carried in his campaigns.

At the age of 16 Alexander's education under Aristotle was over.

Philip then went to war against Byzantium, leaving Alexander as regent of his kingdom and heir apparent.

In Philip's absence, Thracian fears revolted against Macedonia.

Alexander responded quickly, expelling them from their territories.

He recolonized the region with Greeks and founded a city called Alexandropolis.

When Philip returned, he sent Alexander and a small fighting force to subdue a revolt in southern Thrace.

Soon after, during a campaign against other Greeks in the city of Perinto (present-day Marmara Ereğlisi), Alexander would have saved his father's life.

Meanwhile, the city of Anfissa began to work on lands that were consecrated to Apollo, a certain priest was warning of this, and close to Delphi, a sacrilege that gave Philip the opportunity to once again interfere in Greek affairs.

Still occupied in Thrace, he ordered Alexander to gather an army for a campaign in southern Greecein a well-fed army.

Concerned that the Greek states would perceive and intervene, Alexander made it appear that he was preparing to attack Illyria,and what was common besides looting and coups..

In the meantime, in fact, the Illyrians invaded Macedonia, but were easily repelled by Alexander.

Philip and his army met with Alexander in 338 BC, and together marched to Thermopylae, where they defeated asmall but obstinate resistance of men from Thebes.

They then advanced and occupied Elateia.

A few days later they marched on Athens and Thebes.

And there were many intrigues and conspiracies, attempts to take over power, which was frequent beyond military raids and raids.

The Athenians, led by Demosthenes, decided to ally themselves with the Thebans against Macedonia.

Athenian ambassadors and Philip tried to win the favor of Thebes, but preferred to side with Athens.

Philip then marched to Anfissa (ostensibly acting on the Anfictionia's request), and ambushing his opponents, and capturing mercenaries sent by Demosthenes and accepting the surrender of this city.

He then returned to Elateia, sending a final offer of peace to Athens and Thebes, but was rejected.

As Philip marched south, his opponents blocked him near Queroneia in The Odootia.

At the subsequent battle of Queroneia, Philip commanded the right wing of the Macedonian armies and Alexander stood on the left flank, accompanied by some of the kingdom's best generals.

According to what he participated and saw,the fighting was intense,wars between horses, and other warriors in the midst of an ambush and the forces went against each other.

Shouts of war were the only sounds other than the cries of pain of soldiers hit by their opponents amid the sword blows that unleashed sparks that released their weapons.

In addition to sweat and blood and flying guts and fallen men amid the blows of their swords and spears.

And the clash of spears, swords, severed body parts, dismembered horses, and bows flying as they darkened the sky.

And the blood covered the earth like a river, and the bodies swam around like a cornfield, and they lure the vultures and crows to eat what was left.

And investing and increasingly acundo them on their ever-smaller numbers.

Philip purposely retreated, forcing the Athenian hoplites to follow him, thus opening a gap in their lines.

Alexander then broke the formation of Thebes' army, followed by Philip's generals.

With the enemy's cohesion broken, Philip ordered his troops to advance.

With the Athenians lost, the Thebans were surrounded and defeated.

After the victory in Queroneia, Philip and Alexander marched unmetlessly through the Peloponnese, being well received by thecities.

And yet, when they approached Sparta, they were refused, but decided not to go to war,not all of them were steel, had flesh and blood and needed rest and food, some of them really needed to treat the wounds.

In Corinth, Philip established the "Hellenic Alliance" (also shaped as the anti-Persia alliance during the Greco-Persian Wars), which included almost all Greek city-states, excluding Sparta.

Philip was then proclaimed hegemon (which can be translated as "Supreme Commander") of the League (known to modern historians as the League of Corinth), and announced his plans to invade the Persian Empire.

Philip remarried when he returned to Pela, this time with a woman named Cleopatra Eurydice, niece of General Attalo.

The marriage made Alexander's position less secure since any male son eurydice and Philip had would be a pure Macedonian, while Alexander was only half Macedonian (his mother, Olympia, was from Epirus).

During the wedding banquet, Attalo got drunk and began shouting to the gods that that union would produce a legitimate heir.

At the wedding of Cleopatra, with whom Philip had fallen in love and married, she being too young for him, his drunken uncle Attalus wished the Macedonians to pray to the gods to give them a legitimate successor to their kingdom through Eurydice.

This angered Alexander a lot, who threw his mug at Attalus' head and shouted, "You villain, what am I then? A bastard?"

Then Philip, taking advantage of Attalo, stood up and ran toward his son, but too full of anger or too drunk, eventually stumbling, and fell to the ground.

Alexander then insulted him: "Look! This is the man who makes the preparations to move from Europe to Asia, it is just one seat to the next."

With this came more intrigue, which divided the power, and caused a split between the forces, there were those who envied the power and influence of Alexander using his father's marriage to get him out of the game

And this caused his influence with his father to break, some conspirators were doing so to diminish their power, if they separated them they would have no way to conquer and would have the kingdoms in their hands.

And during these intrigues, culminating in Alexander fled Macedonia along with his mother, leaving her with his brother, King Alexander I of Epirus, in Dodona, capital of the Moloss.

He continued to flee from kingdom to kingdom, and even Illyria, where he was accepted as a guest by the local king, despite having defeated him in battle years earlier.

However, Philip never intended to disown his political and militarily trainedson, and influenced by a divine vision of a prophecy of a great power coming from the heavens of the oracle of Delphi.

If he didn't do that, he'd be struck by Zeus who would come down in person and take him to hell.

And that said with all the pomp of a lightning storm that cut through the sky in an impending gale.

And in his pants did everything he could to get his son back.

Six months later, with Demarato's mediation, the two made peace and Alexander returned home.

The following year, the satrapa (governor) of Cária, in Pixodaro, offered the hand of his daughter to Alexander's half-brother, Filipe Arrideu.

Olympia and several friends of Alexander then suggested that this showed that Philip II would make Arrideu his heir.

Alexander reacted by sending an actor, Tessalo, to Corinth, to tell Pixodaro that he should not offer his daughter to an illegitimate, but should do so to Alexander.

When Philip arrived there at that very moment and heard this, he stopped negotiations and rebuked Alexander for wanting to marry Aria's daughter, stating that he wanted a better bride for him.

Philip, being his conspirators and then he exiled four friends of Alexander, Hárpalo, Nearco, Ptolemy and Erígio.

In the summer of 336 BC, while in Egas at a wedding of his daughter Cleopatra with Olympia's brother Alexander I of Epirus, Philip was killed by Pausanias, the captain himself of hisguard, no one knows, nor why, but they say he was possessed, after drinking a tea of suspicious herbs, after leaving a visit to the oraculo, but it has not been proven.

As Pausanias tried to escape, he stumbled and was killed by his pursuers, including two of Alexander's companions, Perrad and Leonato.

Alexander was then proclaimed king by the Macedonian nobles and the army.

He had a tender age, a young man, and only twenty years old

Now Alexander III, the new king began his rule by eliminating potential rivals to the throne.

He had his cousin, Amintas IV, executed.

He also ordered the death of two Macedonian princes of Lincéstida, but spared a third, Alexander of Linstid.

Olympia had clementus eurydice and her daughter burned alive with Philip, the Europe child.

When Alexander found out what his mother did, he was furious. However, he had to have Attalo, Eurydice's uncle executed, who commanded the vanguard of the army in AsiaMinor.

Attalo, at the time, was negotiating with Demosthenes about the possibility of defecting to Athens.

He constantly insulted Alexander and after Cleopatra's death, Alexander must have considered him too dangerous to live.

The king spared Arrideu, who claimed to be mentally incapable at the time, possibly as a result of the poisoning done by Olympia.

The news of Philip's death caused several Greek cities to revolt against Macedonia, including Thebes, Athens, Thessaly and several Thrace tribes north of the Macedonianborder, knowing somehow too quickly for that time, if there was a trail of gunpowder it would be the same, but he realized that the priests of the temples are fast messengers.

When news of the revolt reached Alexander, he responded quickly.

Despite being advised to use diplomacy, Alexander gathered 3,000 knights and marched towards Thessaly.

He encountered the Thessalian army in a passage between Mount Olympus and Mount Ossa, and ordered his men to march to Mount Ossa.

And in peace agreements are always fast because messengers cherish their lives, they are always myrrh, skeletal and small and sometimes malnourished children.

And that by a coincidence of fate, they run faster than any sorrel, or a winged pangaré.

And they are not attacked or considered threats to anyone, so they are no concern to any army and can quietly enter the camps of enemy soldiers.

And that they can throw poison in the water that no one would look twice or pay attention to.

When the Thessalians woke up, they found Alexander behind him and decided to surrender, committing their forces to the king.

He continued south, heading to the Peloponnese.

Alexander stopped at Thermopylae, where he was recognized as leader of the Anfictionia League before heading to Corinth.

Athens decided to ask for peace and Alexander forgad them.

The famous encounter between Alexander and Diogenes of Sinope took place while they were in Corinth.

When Alexander asked Diogenes what he could do for himself, the philosopher contemptuously asked Alexander to step aside a little, as he was blocking the sunlight.

Alexander liked the answer, and would have said, "but, in fact, if I wasn't Alexander, I'd be Diogenes.

In Corinth, like his father, he was appointed hegemon ("Supreme Leader") of Greece for the fight against Persia.

While there he received news of a new rebellion in Thrace.

Before leaving for Asia to face the Persians, Alexander wanted to ensure the security of his borders in the north.

In the spring of 335 BC, it was to suppress severalrevolts, one after the other, schematic and well organized, which seemed to combine.

Beginning at Amphipolis, he traveled east to face the Thracians, and on Mount Hemo, the Macedonian army attacked and defeated the Thrace forces in the region.

Alexander's troops then launched themselves upon Tribarius, defeating the local armies on the banks of the Ligin river.

Alexander then marched for three days on the Danube, meeting thrace tribes of Getas.

He didn't have much trouble overcomingthem, but wasn't it impossible, complicated? Yes, it is.

And what was not lacking were soldiers fighting for glory and honorable death, there were many who wanted to volunteer to go towards war.

News then reached Alexander that Clito, then king of Illyria, and Gláucias, leader of the Confederation of Taulâncios, were also in revolt.

He then marched to Illyria, defeating all enemy forces on the way and putting the rebels inretreat, and between blows of swords and the sparks of their blows that went against each other..

So the northern border wassecure, killing and those who remained retreated fearing for their lives.

While Alexander was fighting in the North, the Thebans and Athenians once again revolted.

Alexander marched south again.

Other Greek cities decided to hesitate, but Thebes rushed into battle. His resistance was, however, ineffective, and Alexander destroyed the city and burned down all the neighboring regions.

Many people died and thousands more were enslaved.

Athens and other Greek cities, impressed and frightened, sought peace with Macedonia.

With Greece firmly under his control, Alexander turned his attention to Asia.

He left his general Antipatro as regent.

And divine help was always, important, even if it was invented, and there was no true vision of the future.

"The youth of Pela, Macedonia and the peoples of Greece [...] join his soldiers and entrust yourselves to me, that we maymove.

And against the barbarians and free ourselves from Persian submission, for as Greeks we must not be slaves to barbarians."

In 334 BC, Alexander's army crossed the Helespontus with approximately 48. 100 infantrymen, 6.. 100 in the cavalry and a fleet of 120 ships with a crew of 38. 000 men.

These fighters were mostly Macedonians, but they also had thousands of Greeks from various city-states, mercenaries, and troops from. Thrace, Peonia, and Illyria.

And since no temple could survive and exist without a financial contribution and divine help should be sustained, then blessing an army cost, prayers demanded money and time.

He showed his men his determination to conquer Persia by laying his spear on Asian soil and stating that he would accept Asia as a gift from the gods.

This also showed his willingness to fight, in contrast to his father's preference for diplomacy.

The first major confrontation with the Persians took place at the Battle of the Grânico on 24 Daisios (April 8, 334 BC).

Alexander defeated his opponents and accepted the surrender of Sárdis, the capital of the local province.

He then continued along the coast of Ionia, ensuring the autonomy of the cities of the region.

The city of Miletus, the main focus of Persian resistance, was surrounded and conquered.

Going further south was Halicarnassus, in Cária, where a prolonged siege was made that lasted longer than normal.

Alexander forced the surrender of Persian troops, capturing the local mercenary leader, thus forcing the escape of The Darian's satabapa, Orontobates.

Alexander left in power in the region a member of the Hecaton dynasty, Ada, who adopted him.

From Halicarnassus, Alexander went to the mountains of Lycia and the plains of Pamphylia, taking control of the coastal cities of Asia Minor, denying the Persians the use of these as a base for their navy.

From Pamphylia and the coast, Alexander moved inland. In Termesso, he advanced on the city of Pisidia.

And wars, battles and conquering kingdoms give spending that last for centuries the original inhabitants demand time, riches and convert and subjugate a kingdom to demand time and money.

In the ancient city of Gordian, Alexander "undid" the hitherto insoluble Gordian knot, a feat they say awaits the future "king of Asia".

According to the story, Alexander said it didn't matter how the knot was undone and only destroyed it with his sword

Battle of It

In the spring of 333 BC, Alexander crossed from Taurus to Cilicia. After a pause due to illness, he marched to Syria.

Darius III brought a new army, much larger, and flanked the Macedonians, forcing Alexander to retreat back to Cilicia.

The two faced off in battle in This, which resulted in an important victory for Alexander.

Darius fled in haste, leading to the collapse of his forces, leaving behind a huge amount of treasures, his wife, his two daughters and his mother Sisigambis.

The Persian king then proposed a peace treaty that included handing over to the Macedonians of. all the territories they had already conquered and a ransom of 10. 000 talents for your family.

Alexander replied that he was now king of Asia and that only he would decide the territorial divisions.

Alexander proceeded to conquer Syria and the coast of the Levant region.

The following year, precisely in 332 BC, he besieged the city of Tyre (now lebanon), and after a prolonged and difficult site forced the submission of the region.

Alexander showed no mercy with the city, killing all men of military age and selling women and children as slaves.

After crushing the Persian resistance in Tyre, most of the cities on the shoreline to Egypt quickly surrendered.

A notorious story was reported when the Macedonians enteredJerusalem.

And a priest of the Oraculo of Delphi, who recited that according to Josephus, alexander was shown a prophecy of the Book of Daniel, presumably in chapter 8, which described a powerful Greek king who would conquer the Persian Empire.

He spared Jerusalem from destruction and advanced toward Egypt.

The advance in the region was not calm, with Alexander facing resistance from Gaza City who seemed not to have read about this prophecy.

The site was fortified and built nearmountains, steep views and a strategic location and flanked by gorges.

The Macedonians surrounded the city in the best shape they could due to climate and geography, and to no avail.

The defendersresisted, but had to give in after suffering heavy casualties.

During the battle, Alexander was wounded. As in Tyre, Alexander's forces massacred countless civilians and sold thousands of others as slaves.

Alexander entered Egypt at the end of 332 BC, where he was hailed as liberating by the local population.

He was proclaimed as the son of the deity Ammon by the Oracle of Siuá, in territory that stood in the ancient desert of Libya.

Later, Alexander came to be called the son of Zeus-Amom and after his death continued to be treated as a deity.

During his stay in Egypt, he founded the city of Alexandria, which would become one of the most prosperous urban centers of antiquity and the capital of Ptolemaic Egypt.

With Egypt under his control, Alexander set sail in 331 BC towards Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq), the heart of the Persian Empire.

There he once again confronted Darius in the crucial battle of Gaugamela.

Again, even in smaller numbers, he emerged victorious and destroyed the enemy army.

Darius, as he did after other defeats suffered before Alexander, fled in despair.

The city of Babylon, capital of the empire, opened its gates to the Macedonians (to avoid being destroyed).

Alexander and his men entered its walls and occupied the palaces of Darius.

The Persian king had fled and Alexander pursued him, going to Arbela. Gaugamela eventually became the decisive battle of the campaign in Persia.

Darius' government collapsed and he failed to raise an army again.

The ancient Persian king fled to Ecbátana (present-day Hamadan).

After conquering Babylon, Alexander went to the city of Susa, one of the capitals of the Aquemenid Empire (Persia), and captured its legendary treasures.

He then sent the bulk of his army to Persepolis, using the Persian royalroad, and the priest of the moon had already arrived before them and using underground tunnels traversed each site and ransacked and plundered.

Alexander himself was at the forefront, leading a group of soldiers and crossing the Persian Gates (in the Zagros mountain ranges), which were defended by a troop commanded by the satrap Ariobarzanes.

Alexander quickly overcame these defenses and advanced into the city at Persepolis, plundering his treasures.

In Persepolis, Alexander gave permission for his soldiers to plunder the city and take personal spoils.

Alexander stayed in the city for fivemonths, not knowing that good stop had already been looted before his soldier arrived.

During their stay, a fire broke out in the east palace of Xerxes I that spread throughoutthe city, magically, as they were busy and paid no attention to those who entered there.

It is not known whether it was deliberate or an accident of adrunk, but there was a very high moon and the gold of the palace had reportedly melted, but they did not realize the secret passages, which remained secret, and that diamonds did not melt and nor tapestry disappear burning completely in the midst of a burn.

For some it was an act of revenge for the burning of the Acropolis of Athens during the Second Greco-PersianWar.

Alexander continued his relentless pursuit of Darius, going to Medo and Parthia.

However, the Persian king was captured, no longer controlled his fate, being taken prisoner by General Bessos, who was the satra of Bactria and one of his most trusted commanders.

When Alexander approached, Bessos killed Darius and proclaimed himself his successor, named Artaxerxes V, before retreating to Central Asiain order to begin a guerrilla campaign against Alexander.

Alexander buried Darius' body and gave him a dignified funeral.

He stated that Darius, on his deathbed, appointed him his successor to the Persian throne.

Darius' death is considered the final event of the Aquemenid Empire.

Alexander saw Bessos as a usurper and set out in his pursuit. His campaign, initially only against Bessos, became a major adventure through Central Asia.

Alexander smothered any resistance he saw ahead. On the way, he founded cities, calling them Alexandria as well, including modern Candaar in Afghanistan and Alexandria Eschate in Tajikistan.

The campaign took Alexander and his army to the extreme region of Medo, Parthia, Aria (western Afghanistan), Drangiana, Aracósia (southern Afghanistan), Bactria and Scythia.

Espitamenes, a lord who ruled a region of Sogdiana, betrayed Bessos in 329 BC and handed him over to Ptolemy, one of Alexander's most trusted generals and friends. Bessos was then executed.

However, while Alexander was in Jaxartes repelling an invasion of a nomadic army, Espitamenes raised Sogdiana in revolt.

Alexander personally commanded a troop and defeated the Scythos at the Battle of Jaxartes and then moved against Espitamenes, defeating him at the battle of Gabai.

Then the men of Espitamenes themselves murdered him and sought peace with the Macedonians soon after.

During the final conquest of the Persian Empire, Alexander ended up adopting some elements of Persian. culture, such as clothing and customs at court, most notably the prosquínese.

And that included kissing hands or reverence, prostrating himself before someone who is socially superior hierarchically.

The Greeks accepted such flattery only to deities and believed that Alexander wanted to declare himself a god.

Many of his compatriots eventually criticized him, so he eventually abandoned these practices.

Around 330 BC, a plot was discovered against Alexander.

One of his officers, Philotas, was executed for failing to warn Alexander of a possible assassinationattempt, which was warned by another.

Philotas was the son of General Parmenion, who was in Ecbátana.

Alexander eventually ordered his death as well.

He then ordered the execution of Clito, another general, who was his friend and who had saved his life in Grânico.

The two allegedly fought drunk during a reception in Maracanda (present-day Samarkand, Uzbekistan).

Clito allegedly accused Alexander of making several errors of judgment and, especially, of having forgotten the Macedonian way in favor of a corrupt Easternlifestyle, alluding to the fact that he was not entirely of his nation, was half, and no one likes it, but not even him.

Later, during a campaign in Central Asia, a second plot against Alexander was revealed, instigated by his own pajens,as he had many dissatisfied people..

His official historian, Calisthenes of Olinto, was implicated in the plot.

He was killed soon after victim of systematic torture or illness, no one knows for sure.

When Alexander left to conquer Asia he left General Antipatro, an experienced military and politician and part of the "OldGuard."

And Philip II, in charge of Macedonia.

The brutal destruction of Thebes ensured that the Greeks would not rebel in his absence as there were many spies scattered around.

There were no incidents with the exception of a small revolt by the Spartan king Agis III in 331 BC. Antipatro defeated him in battle and killed him in Megalópolis.

The Spartans were later forgiven for their betrayal.

There was also a lot of tension between Antipatro and Alexander's mother Olympia, with one complaining to the king about theother, and that she was a poisoner, who solved her problems with hidden murders.

In general, Greece was at peace for much of Alexander's reign and prospered with the spoils of the campaign inAsia, not to mention several failed assassination attempts.

And there were every day, plots, picuinhas, conspiracies and intrigues of the court, and not to mention the offerings to the gods for the oraculo of Delphi.

Alexander sent treasures back home, which some were lost misplaced, robbed in ambushes, and stimulating the economy and trade for his new empire..

And that now went from the Greek islands,, to the region of Afghanistan in central Asia, without knowing of its actual amount that no longer existedaccounting.

However, the constant requests for Alexander's troops and the migration of Macedonians to other regions conquered for the empire eventually weakened Macedoniaitself.

And that, decades after Alexander's death, he could not resistthe Romaninvasion, with the death of the kings his kingdom fades, and with that the kingdom goes along, since his sons are not able to reign like them.

And what he conquered was with him and with his death.

After Espitamenes' death and his marriage to Roxana, which aimed to settle his relationship with the new satrapies, Alexander focused his gaze on the Indian subcontinent.

He invited several tribal chiefs from the ancient satrapia of Gandara, now northern Pakistan, to come to him and submit to his authority. Onfis,on.

And the governor of Taxila, whose kingdom went from the River Going to the Jelum River, agreed, but some chiefs of the mountain tribes, including those of Aspasia and Assacenos in northern India, refused.

Onfis placed his kingdom and his troops at Alexander's disposal and also delivered several gifts.

And the priest seemed more than satisfied with the offerings and visions of his future.

Alexander returned the title of king to Onfis and presented him with Persia clothes, gold, silver ornaments, 30 horses and1,000gold talents.

Alexander divided his forces, sending Onfis to help Hephaestio and Pererians to rebuild the bridges over the Indus River in order to keep their troops at the forefront supplied.

Onfis then received the Macedonian king at his home in Taxila.

In the following Macedonian campaigns, Taxiles sent at least 5. 000 men to support them.

And it all boiled down to containing dissatisfied and revolting, using their leaders to calm each tribe and blessing their soldiers before each battle, there were sacrifices to ask for the support of the gods.

This support was important in the bloody battle of the Hidaspes River.

The incursion against the Indian king Poro was intended to subject part of the Utar Pradexe region.

After the victory at Hidaspes, Alexander then ordered Onfis to pursue Porus and when he was caught the Macedonian king offered him favorable terms.

The two Indian leaders remained rivals and Alexander had to mediate the disputes between them.

Taxiles continued to help the Macedonians by giving them supplies and equipment for the fleet on the Hidaspes River, which in return received the government from across the region to the Indus River.

When Alexander died (323 BC), Onfis retained his power and authority.

In the winter of 327/326 BC, Alexander led several campaigns against different Indian tribes and clans; like the aspásios in the Valley of Cunar, the Gureans in the marges of the Panjcora River and the assacenosin the valleys of Swat and Buner.

Bloody clashes were fought with the aspásios. Even with Alexander himself being wounded in battle, the Assios were defeated.

Alexander set out to face thessacens, who fought to keep the cities of Mássaga, Ora and Aornos.

The fort at Mássaga was taken after a short but violent fight, where Alexander was again wounded (in the knee).

According to the historian Cúrcio, "not only did Alexander massacre the entire population of Mássaga, but he also destroyed all the buildings."

Anothermassacre, and called the body, but it was more a river of blood, and that happened in Ora.

Aornos (who had received thousands of refugees) was the last focus of resistance in theregion, and they were not good fighters and did not have a good strategist by their side.

Alexander overcame the enemies there also regardless of the casualties this was a massacre of the imposition.

It was shortly after conquering Aornos, who in the midst of advice and a vision of the future that Alexander crossed the Indus River and fought the dramatic battle of Hidaspes in 326 BC against King Porus (who ruled the Panjabe region).

Alexander had been impressed by Poro's courage and made him an ally.

He pointed him out as a satra and even gave him more territory than he once ruled.

Having Poro, the region's most important king, strategically was essential and was crucial in helping him control a place so far from his power base in Macedonia.

Alexander still had time to found two cities on opposite sides of the Jelum River, naming one of them Bucéfala, and in his last moments of life, the horse ate and drank, and in honor of his horse that had died in that period (of old age),was an old horse that was no longer fit to ride.

The other was in Nicaea (Vitória), currently located near the town of Mongue, in the Panjabe.

Alexander's invasion of the Indian subcontinent

To the east of King Poro's kingdom, near the Ganges River, were the Nanda Empire of Mágada and further east was still the Gangarids (where Bangladesh is now).

Fearful of the prospect of invasions by armies from the east and exhaustive campaigns, several units of Alexander's army rioted in the vicinity of the Beás River, refusing to march further east.

In fact, this river marked the maximum extent of the Empire of Alexander the Great.

For the Macedonians, however, their struggle against Pore dampened their courage and halted their advances in India.

To have given everything they had to give to repel the enemy they had gathered only 20. 000 soldiers and 2. 000horses.

And if they knew, him, they'd know it was a bad idea, but they didn't know him, and they violently opposed Alexanderwhen he proposed to keep advancing beyond the Ganges River..

And the width of which, as they learned, had 32 furlongs, their depths were a hundred fathoms, while their margins were defended by hundreds of thousands of soldiers and several war elephants.

The Macedonian soldiers were told that the kings of the Ganderites and Presios were waiting with 8. 000 cavalry, 200. 000 infantry fighters, 8.. 000 carriages and 6. 000 elephants.

Alexander tried to persuade his soldiers to march with him to the east, but his general Ceno begged him to reconsider and return.

The men, he said, were wanting to return to their homes, to see their parents, their wives, their children and theirhomeland, they felt an immense inexplicable and strange longing.

Alexander later agreed and marched southward, following the bank of the Indus River.

Along the way he faced and defeated an enemy force in Máli (now called Multan, Pakistan) and even faced some other Indian tribes

Alexander then sent much of his army to Carmânia (now southern Iran) with General Crátero and sent a fleet to explore the Persian Gulfregion.

And while Alexander himself took what was left of the troops under his command back to Persia taking the difficult route south through the desert of Gedrósia and Macrão.

Alexander arrived in Susa in 324 BC, but had lost many soldiers crossing the desert.


	150. Chapter 150

18

These events in turn were paid in large sums of gold being secretly employed in the witchhunt.

And the carders and in the midst of ancient and hidden wars between vampire ancient power lords..

And there were the saints exiled, and it was clear that they would not be discovered, and the taxes were well taken advantage of, and thus they would act in the shadows..

And those who caused great danger and were very exposed were killed and or displaced.

But it was common knowledge and it was that true wizards,, at least mostly were not killed,well they fled,, and the innocent burned to death.

In 1965, on the occasion of the Second Vatican Council, during the pontificate of Paul VI and in a climate of great transformations in the Church after the papacy of John XXIII, he assumed his current name - "Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith".

And in some cases ancient forces were induced to self-destruction, and disappeared with the ancientforces, and that would be generated in excommunication of heretical process...

They took the proper precautions of camouflage and evasivemaneuvers, which in turn left a large number of innocent victims tortured and killed.

As for cursedweapons, well they in turn have awakened consciousness,and whether they are used only to hunt down other criminals mostly wizards.

But when they gained consciousness and occupied human forms and studied like any ordinary human being and so camouflage themselves throughout both witch and common society.

The ancient of the beginning of the ancients

A long time ago before the beginning of the story at some point we start talking about one of the characters in question.

One of the first assassins, in this case, Cain when he a long time ago, wandering the earth for his penance, before the beginning of the War of the Juliot.

And for the first murder, and his mark forsedçor to gothrough the ras,a long time ago,and he worked between his comings and goings..

And the fact that he wanders through the multiverse, in the realm of dreams, after rebelling and running away like a madman and trying in every way to find a way to become mortal again..

And in this way the story of how you met Zariel and her friends begins like this...

Cain a very ancient immortal the first young-looking assassin for his age, had been found on a Jerusalem border a few miles after thesite.

And that was where the flood happened, presently there was only sand, dry bush and cacti, and a barren land a sun cracking the coconut of any coconut.

Prior to his fateful encounter with Zariel and in the midst of his future alliance with the red deity...

And he was traveling aimlessly, when he begged God, kneeling in the middle of nowhere, the desert was scorching, that let him die couldn't stand to live like that.

And since there was no one who understood his curse what he suffered, without being persecuted by immortals created by him who needed to take blood because they would never live as long as he did.

And all that melodrama, that being the reason that imprisoned all his cubs, and when he got even more nervous, he started kicking, hitting everything he saw infront.

And finally finding a box beneath a lot of scattered sand and opening it after taking out the little bit of sand that soiled it, unintentionally releasing countless demons that began to attack him.

At this very moment Zariel and his companions who were passing by were warned by Iolanda,and that Cain was being attacked a few feet from them,and about three milesaway.

And that case that caused a lot of complaint because of the distance and did not want to help, Zariel.

And this divinity was interested in immortality and wanted to know the one who spoke so much, besides being curious and convinced them, saying that everyone should help theirfellowmen.

And even if they don't know him) Iolanda had countless visions at the exact moment and wanted everyone to come to help, and they found out that Cain really existed.

And going to help and found that those creatures were pests and other little creatures like torment, and were released, all petrified at the same time trapping them inpandor's box.

And right at the same time helping a grateful Cain, badly hurt by the clutches of the plagues.

And they took hope from the bottom of the box and saw that it was shaped like a very small nymph endowed with transparent and immensewings.

And bigger than her, having green eyes, white skin and wavy black hair, having height of half a meter.

Leaving the box wrapped in several retaining platelets, magic symbols and various amulets, serving to prevent the box from being openedagain.

And they put her at the bottom of Zariel's endless backpack, they were very interested in Cain mainly Zariel,who had been his first love in millennia.

But none of them wanted to be immortal because they thought it was against the law of life that someone should stay here for a long time, fulfill theirdestiny.

And be someone special and do something that marks and helps others, later give way to others and so on.

Cain joined them in exchange for redemption, he shared knowledge of God, uniting his wisdom in helping his new companions, also made the Union Bond.

And being also the father of a daughter of Zariel, at this time using the female form, since he was immortal and sometimes gave up his previous form between reincarnations.

And since the child was called Natali and was half deadly, but the relationship of the two lasted just over two years the longest relationship of the witch.

Gradually each of them changed their minds about immortality and their concepts also changed the more they knew the way of life the more they liked them and so their old mutes disappeared.

Zariel had contributed by suffices these ideals and converted many of his companions even those who were previously Catholic.

And she learned of Cain concerning the ancient sons in that hidden wilderness where there were several of them trapped in the fortress he helped build...

Iolanda herself who was once a nun and now a great ally had her precepts changed.

At some point in their lives, the fact that they were rejected by ordinary society and thus suffering prejudice on their part shaped many of their ideals.

Many of those who were once ordinary people were turned into very different wizards.

Some in turn believed in the concept of karma but so they thought that humanity's own evil was the fear of the unknown and of different people.

And so gradually they embraced the concept of immortality and the unknown that awaited him throughout his trajectory.

Amazingly, all of Zariel's husbands tend to die after a year.

As they approach England between the future cities of Coventry and Birmingham, they meet Charon,a former wizard of the mind, vampire and master of the jagan (the third eye, on the forehead) he hid his third eye with a golden sale.

And since he also carried with him a magical amulet that possessed him and assumed his personality and his mind, making him be looking for work as an exorcist, besides being druid and having various powers.

He was actually a druid before being embraced by another vampire, so in the meantime while traveling with his creator (the one who vampirized him, that is, embracedhim).

And they entered an ancient temple, semi-destroyed, dusty and full of skeletons.

And with several inscriptions, so he found the amulet to which he housed the soul of a very powerful ancient wizard, thus placing the amulet the soul and the power that sheltered within it.

And took the body and mind, making it almost alive, but alive that before, but still a vampire, so the new being evaporated its old creator and merging with charon'sbody.

Being even mistaken for an evil vampire who killed his victims who was prowling that place, and in addition, he ran unburdened when he saw garlic (even onion.

And since the soul thought onion was bad for the vampire) he knew, he had actually heard of Cain from the creator of the creator of the cousin of the creator of the creator of the creator of the creator and the shell.

Some had ancient forces dating back centuries and blood and hereditary power...

And that he was five hundred years old at that time, besides, he didn't need to kill his victim to satisfy himself, in fact he needed no more since the body (the shell) was becoming human.

And even alive again and the vampiric mind disappeared, since the spirit of the necklace was taking over that body and consuming the host soul to become permanent.

And making him fully alive again and probing charon'soldmemories, and that was a good answer, as well as probing his mind and takingquestions.

And so not killing him inviting him to continue traveling along with Zariel's group, since he was taking the name of the spirit that was Mitrus Ingixis..

They followed the vampire's tracks, thanks to the visions of Iolanda killing with great difficulty with the help of Charon,who fought in a very stylish way.

And a little robotic, since I didn't know that new body very well, jumping away every time the vampire tried to grab his throat.

And he strayed from this gallows a few times in the middle of his battle...

And his enemy was very powerful, trying to kill everyone, especially Iolanda, so Charon, who loved to suck blood previously needed to suck.

And that vampire's blood to become alive again sucked all his blood into a statue.

And for approximately three thousand and two hundred years, he had been taken by Cain for all the journeys together, everywhere, until they reached the DistantForest.

And what was very unpleasant and uncomfortable that year, since he didn't know that sucking all the blood out of a vampire would suck his death too.

But even though in the midst of all this that happened several years or hundreds of years have passed hears also disagreements and disagreements.

And many times many of those who were once faithful many of them split up and went their separate ways.

And this is what happened to Cain many years passed he met allies and gradually once more discord would reign over his allies.

It is known that by that place there were several elves, dragons, fairies, elves, ogres and several other creatures, to a fairy falling in love with Zariel and trying to possess her..

And she eventually absorbed her, in addition to taming a dragon, between converting several other creatures and magical beings to her group.

Coming close to a small village near present-day Stratford-upon-Avon, one knew of an immense bird, sort of white hawk with six wings four eyes, a diamond on its forehead, thin beak and long, sharp claws.

He had the power to control and manipulate the wind, and was ravaging the place with his anger, towards the inhabitants, he was called Zagato..

He had been dominated by Zariel'sgroup, defending the villagers for being hired for the service, as they would earn a lot of gold, even though they demonstrated their true character..

And since they revealed the bird that it would be a waste of time to distill wrath against the unfortunate inferiors.

And since they would never learn this kind of thing, being the bird a god and seeing that no human ever learned at the right time he decided to leave and accompanythem.

And so carrying the immense bird,and that created a white flag decorated with diamonds, being that could merge to it.

In Greece they met Poland Verona who had rescued a kind of white winged unicorn with golden horn made of pearls, wavy mane of black color engulfed in flames.

And his golden and red fire on their hooves wings of very colorful color of the color of the rainbow were being chased by a demon, and who was somehow enraged with the population and also possessed by an immense fury.

And with that destroying everything ahead throwing ball of energy and resurrecting creatures being their slaves and killing the destroyers ofnature.

And the unicorn was trying to defend the population, thus trying to undo the spells of Silfo, who was actually in the form of a beautiful woman.

And he was very much like an angel, but talking to Zariel who had a perfect labia besides manipulating the mind of any creature, he had changed his mind by traveling with his group, abandoning the population.

And taking the life of his resurrected slaves the unicorn acquired the ability to metamorphose into a white mane black horse, being accompanied by a white mist that was the Silpheus, or a wind necklace too, his name was Lexasis..

Since that day the unicorn had joined the group, having the power to control and manipulate light, purification, reveal goodness and send the spirit trapped onearth.

And to a new journey in the supernatural world, in paradise or where he should go.

When the group of travelers were heading with a small ship to another country, they discovered in the Strait of Sicily a hideous and monstrouscreature.

And it was a being with several tentacles, claws, thorns all over his body, black fins, huge, bulging eyes, terrorizing those surroundings..

And between rocks and cliffs, surrounded and accompanied by many other monsters.

Everyone was frightened by it, but at the very moment when approaching this monster made signs moved the fins and tentacles, Iolanda had visions at that very moment that were going to attack her.

And so preventing her from killing her, thereby putting her on board to try to help her discovering that as a longtime.

And she didn't talk to any human, she couldn't speak anymore, and since no one else pronounced her name, she'd forget it, too.

The only way to talk to her was through Maykan a telepath with incredible psychic powers, she had joined the group monthsago.

And he was almost sacrificed to a dragon named Tiamati and he saw him between the ancient battles following their confrontation.

And with seven heads and almost roasted by him, so he burned his eyes with spiritual flames getting mowed forever.

The Dragon was gigantic gifted with incredible powers among them the power to communicate with humans and other creatures, wise, but followed his animal instinct.

And endowed with seven heads of red color and in each head released something different as acid, fire, lightning, ice / water, light, wind and spiritual energy, with the power to evaporate and blind among other abilities.

The Maykan meeting

They were traveling and eventually entering the land of ice, so as they approached Norway near a village that worshipped Odim they wanted to get rid of Tiamati,so they decided to sacrifice the fourth daughter of a blacksmith.

Her mother had died when she was born as a result of complications and a severe hemorrhage, after which she had been raised by heraunt, since her father and siblings did not want her, as her father blamed her for the woman's death.

She was young around 15 years old being the youngest, having very light golden hair with green eyes very white and tall skin, as they considered her strange and isolated.

And besides, she always knew the deepest secrets of each inhabitant and always moved objects among other mind-boggling stories.

The inhabitants of that Nordic settlement, near the eternal ices, believed that by sacrificing a maiden they would calm the dragon and he would fall asleep and she would no longer be their problem.

The magician who lived near the village along with a priest his twin brother was against the girl'ssacrifice.

And they seemed to have a great affinity, apparently they liked her very much, lived with her.

She kept hidden a "great friendship" with the two who called thalos was a magician and Hyakurin a priest.

The group was passing through that village and learned of that story through the aunt of the girl who called herself mother since her birthday.

And it had been revealed that the girl was the blacksmith's daughter when he wentto tie her to thetrunk, on the edge of a cliff,, where below there was a cave with its fearsome dweller.

The two brothers also went after them for help as they were driven out of the village and the inhabitants threatened to kill them if they returned, as they tried to stop the girl from being sacrificed.

Her aunt did everything to help them, but she didn't need it altogether, as Zariel took the girl's pains and wanted to help even though she wasn't aware that she was a girl of incredible psychic powers.

When she went to help along with her group, when they were approaching they heard several cries calling for very loud help.

When they approached the dragon was dropping bluish flames by one of their heads, Zariel ran and caught her dropping the ropes and flying away from the beast's crosshairs, but it was too late..

And his eyes were burned and his hair almost burned completely.

The dragon didn't want to eat her since he started talking to her when he sniffed her out.

― You are not a virgin, you have deceived me, GRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ― And he said and roared the dragon that began to set fire to everyone around and to burn the girl's eyes and hair, before being saved by Zariel..

The villagers did not know that a virgin was needed for sacrifice.

Her hair could be restored later, with a potion made of various herbs, such as Me Ninguém Can and among other plants..

His colleagues tried to confront the raging dragon and began to burn several peoples.

And while Zariel was trying to heal the girl, but her eyes were badly injured, Zariel used the so-called Pirilinpinpinpowder.

And it was created by an Indian friend of hers who lived in her ancient land, when she was in the Distant Forest, playing in her eyes, so she began to see with the mind, but so she awakened all herpower.

And helping to face the dragon, in this way she began to control the dragon making it meek, but while fighting with the dragon destroyed much of the village..

And her father crushed by the dragon's paws.

The girl's two lovers helped to face the dragon, many people were killed by the dragon until thegirl's aunt , who was the healer of the village.

And to tell you the truth, the dragon tried to resist the powers of the three and thus knocked down several houses and crushed people, so there was no one left.

The girl and her two lovers decided to leave that village, since there was nothing left of there and had no reason to stay, so accompanied zariel'sgroup.

The girl was pregnant and so the belly was no longer hiding...

But before they took what was left of the village, such as chickens plus carriages, cows, iacs, milk that were in buckets, beef and many weapons and clothes.

And the girl's healer aunt became her guardian spirit and always protected her.

Returning to Scyila's account

Throughout the journey the monster who communicated with Maikan relearns to speak, Poland taught her to speak in her language and others in theirs, later discovering that her name was Scyila..

And it was an ancient nymph who had been transformed into this creature by a mage who disappeared a long time ago..

And she had put a poison in the water where she bathed bewitching her being a punishment for her arrogance and finding herself very beautiful.

Everyone was moved by the story and wanted to help it somehow regain its former form, but in the midst of it they would have to take care of the creatures that emerged from herbody, and frightened the people who approached that place.

In this way they deceived all the residents who came very close, so Zariel gave the idea of charging those people to get rid of the supposed monsters..

And so they would collect enough gold to buy or arrange the ingredients needed for the enchantment or spell to make Scyila return to its previous form.

The good thing was that everyone thought it was a good idea, except Poland who thought it was wrong since it was originally from those lands and would take all theirmoney.

And she knew how little they had food, so Zariel reminded her that those she called family or friends who inhabited thatregion.

And they kicked her out for demonstrating powers different from theirs, and they'd deserve to be like that.

So convincing her of this they staged the appearance of the monsters and made them destroy the place by going thereafterwards, in exchange for gold and jewels to be able to rid the small village of the creatures..

And so getting a lot of money and went to other places in search of the plants and herbs needed for the preparation of the antidote.

Later they managed to untangle her, but partially, so she got some of the characteristics of her previousform, and it was like a very long blue fish syrup,, gills andlungs.

And a slightly scaly skin and create monsters out of themselves, but only when she wanted or became angry, so they went ahead with a beautiful nymph, still with fishtail or with spell disappeared the tail and followed travel with another companion.

Trip to Egypt

They went to a place where in the northeast of the present-day African continent along the banks of the Nile River, constituted one of the most enduring societies in history, was Egypt...

The kingdom seemed decaying, or at least pharaoh was in decay as several scribes and priests.

Upon arriving in that country they simply hid in a cave under the Nile River while waiting for Zariel to check the place.

Walking around in a long white cape covering his face through the city of Príncipe de Saís and with that backpack under neath the cape with a potion of invisibility covering thebag.

And while stealing some, plants, herbs, drinks, capes plus many coins, it was a place full of merchants, walking everywhere and ships anchored in the falls, many people walking, many stalls around.

As she approached a particular stall selling exotic animals and paints so she followed him to find out what she was doing.

And he saw several of these goods, and open-air squares and markets céu stalls and old furnaces suppliers...

Zariel had discovered in Egypt that a Ubenori Mirin;a kind ofred-eyed four-eyed raven, and a snake fused to him,and which is coiled and has transparent wings equal to a butterfly of red and black scales..

And she had the ability to turn into an old woman of great powers, whose name was Matinta Perera,but many other crows and crows had no four red eyes or a snake trapped in her.

This being had the power to awaken the abilities of his master, control the shadows, darkness, beings of the surrounding darkness, evil spirits, demons, having a black pearl at the tip of the tail of the snake.

And the messenger from another world, powers that can cause pain among others depending on his species.

The cub was actually from the Distant Forest, and somehow followed it, and had been found by Jonan,who picked himup as a pet previously, feeding him, fattening him up, and then sacrificing him.

The breed of this animal had been extinct for many years, so much so that there are no reports about it and no other of the same species has been found again.

Following that man ends up turning into a very curious man who sold pos and paints.

Andrather discovering that he was a scribe and that his name was Tutaimá,he had been hired to serve an old priest who wanted to be reborn millennia ahead with his rejuvenated power.

She approached him and had influenced him to pass on to her and to make his own funeral and give him powers to awaken, thereby influenced a very young priest'sapprentice.

And that she would sacrifice a creature she knew to help them make a hidden tomb, so he would awaken millennia to fronts that only she would know..

And this place would be close to the ancient temple of Luxor and Carnac..

She learned many techniques and the Egyptian language, in addition to bringing her companions to participate, so the scribe placed her daughter in the crypt above her embalming..

And she and being embalmed by Zariel who removed his organs and blood and put them in containers, Zariel as learned the hieroglyphics and so instead of awakening him with his memories made him the guardian of the crypt.

And he erased her memories and modified her daughter's memories, making her think that her father died years before she was embalmed and with the skills that was supposed to come with him, but no one knew but her.

Jonan was the apprentice was also an Egyptian priest he had the intention of sacrificing the Ubenori Mirini to the goddess cat Bastet who on that occasion personified himself in the form of a cat (of course)..

And he was doing it hidden from most other black priests with green eyes, white paws, tip of the white tail, this cat had the ability to control life and death (an extra skill), fulfill desires (only for those who evoke it)..

And to control the powers of others having an immense power of protection with respect to the home, the power over fire and pregnant women, have power over other felines.

And controlling the mind and various extra skills.

He asked her permission not to sacrifice the mystic crow, so she consented to a single order that would follow travel with them to learn more about humans and other deadly creatures.

And besides teaching them what he knows, besides the cat they named Shindian,was interested in Zariel what was mutual..

And the (her abilities), exchanging spells and divine powers and in her case, semidivinos.

And he saw throughout the ancient gods some priests were interested in the young scribe who had a gift for creating weapons with divine inscriptions...

The cat turned into a necklace with several reddish-colored ovary stones with ten centimeters each with various Egyptian symbols and in the largest center stone, a cat carved from quartz colors red andwhite.

And that Zariel always uses and took her as her personal guardian, having the power to evoke her making her a cat in the flesh, personified.

And among his services as a priest and master graves, he traveled around Egypt and with his knowledge in writing that he acquired with his master...

And he spent several years as an apprentice to a scribe learning and watching and being taught he looked around as if it was always his first time...

And that place was so different from the future, thousands of years later he would look around the countless pyramid buildings in the middle of the desert and see the temples of the pharaohs and the Egyptian gods and see around him...

And he was regarded as a son given by the scribe, and because he had never had children...

And he watched the Kings Ramses watching from afar as he entered the newly built pyramid and with it was aided in the inscriptions...

And it was his first time observing Anubis and the book of the dead, and he helped write...

And it was fantastic, that man taught him to write and read and to do the inscriptions...

And at this time he helped make the book of life...

And he saw the various slaves being killed...

And his master was much requested, always the best to be paid...

And for several years he wrote the inscriptions on the pyramids and the papyri and the ancient books...

And he was in that pyramid of Ramesses when he died he saw around the ancient hieroglyphics the ancient papyri and the inscriptions in the pyramids...

And so he signed up and after that the moment he would be killed he would disappear into the shadows...

And he wandered the sands of time and the desert...

Cerus..., among others.

In an Aztec village, they learned from Cerus a long-necked white dragon with an emerald on its forehead, which symbolized nature, manipulating it and controlling its will, especially creating and controlling the beings that exist in it.

And the elements of nature, having the power of enthusiasm, he had the ability to conceive prosperity to his crops, having plenty and food to the cattle of the inhabitants.

He was enraged by the greed and contempt that nature gave, before giving the population a lot of food now, as they celebrated ceremonies in thanks and in his honor, respecting nature.

And it was today destroying and increasing their homes and not even sharing with their fellowmen, he began to distill his fury and revolt upon them, enraged trying to remind them about the agreement to help each other and nature.

Dakudi, an angry and unhappy witch who lived outside the boundaries of the village from which the inhabitants shooed her away, full of anger and anger towards the inhabitants, convinced the dragon god not to make the inhabitants miserable.

And so he softened the wrath of the dragon god by making it clear that it would never help to distill his wrath into those villagers and they will never change, and they may getworse.

And that it was not the right cumin to demonstrate that he was unhappy and not satisfied with the outcome of the actions of humans.

Thus he despised them leaving their own fate, and following travel turning into an emerald scepter in the shape of a dragon that had been taken by Dakudi who joined Zariel's group. .

Passing through countless forests, villages, villages, woods, countless dark places, devastated, desolate and isolated, to plan how and where would be the place of departure for a new abode for all.

Wherever they passed they freed countless places such as villages, temples, churches, and various other places of curses, plagues, spells, sometimes saying they were professional exorcists, all sometimes exchanging or charging rewards such as gold, carriages, horses, valuable objects and power...

Even though she had countless children she was always in shape and fought well her first daughter was called Entia,but Zariel had huge breasts, bigger than those of Yemanjá that decreased as she transformed.

They went to present-day France in Renne de Lechateau where they later built three churches forming a triangle.

Zariel met a priest short of him entrusted to her the countless scriptures to this traveler, since he sheltered her and lived with her and her companions for a long time so she was wearing nun's clothes, she had shown someone valian and trustworthy.

He believed that where that group of walkers would go the object would be safe, the manuscripts and some valuables, esteem, and power would not be found, but as a precaution he had with them a faithful follower named Lean, who demonstrated an ability to know when they spoke the truth.

In one of the churches, a call from Magdalena he had dug up a chest where there were several documents, thus handing over part of the documents to Zariel and his group.

For many years anyone who possessed great powers would be victims (mostly men) of Zariel's seduction and she had had countless daughters, when men were born, abandoned or at bests.

And she absorbed her powers and killed later, being girls she let live, having countless daughters,and who continued to travel with her, when she sent the powers of her suitors to her daughters.

But Zariel was a black widow her relationships were not lasting consequently died both by her hands and at the hands of many others did not last more than a year.

For many years, several other beings joined Zariel and his group, she sometimes occupied the form of a religious man a priest or a priest.

And since in some places women were not respected, but men in general, in their journey from indigenous to South African to Chinese, increasing their powers.

And sharing them thanks to the Union Bond they did not age until the year 1.. 293rd.

And they held a meeting and decided to go to zariel's land Zariel in search of a hidden place away from prejudiced people who cared about appearances.

Upon arriving at a deep and narrow lake, where they later gave the name Of Lake Titicaca, but they called it Zarans,where theychose as a starting point for the land of Zariel..

they gave themselves their hands raising them and singing countless divine prayers and prayers, emanating and releasing all their powers around the lake.


	151. Chapter 151

16

The anti-Macedonian sentiments of the Athenians turned against him who, feeling threatened, left Athens claiming not to allow the city to commit a second crime against philosophy (allusion to socrates' judgment).

He left school in the care of the main disciple, Theophrasto (372 BC - 288 BC) and retired to Calcium in Eubeia and induce him to cross with the birds women.

And he observed such lives and events throughout his life...

By this time, Aristotle was already married to Herpiles,since Pythias his wife had died shortly after the murder of Hermias,his protector at the behest of Zariel,and with whom he was married to one of the bird women and one of his daughters...

With Hérpiles,he had a daughter and his son Nicomachus..

And heprayed in 322 BC and he watched over the times to come there in that place seeking to establish more knowledge...

And she gave her twin daughter raised away from the influence of her mentors taken to live away the first twin daughter of each birth.

His school in the future came to become a great famous center of study divided between ordinary people and the fact that secretly they chose followers of those with latent gifts and thus learned to control.

And being a school for magical and even divine beings descended from other gods who would come to be forgotten, and people with magic in their blood and in turn they had secret training..

And those of spies and reginas' calls and so they sent her to live secretly,and that's where twinswere alwaysborn, and these were secretly initiated and so they took her to secret organizations.,.

Finally his descendants became obscure and not known by the common society since in turn they isolated themselves from society itself..

And so they began to live in the magic part abandoning the common people since they themselves were again influenced by Zariel..

And so being raised by his mother Herpiles who came also to be influenced by both Aristotle's disciples and other followers of his knowledge and thus founded a great influence on the school.

His sons then followed the path of knowledge and magic Gréciaand being the prime ministers of greekmagic.

In turn Zariel taught most of the time forming so great wizards and sorcerers his children learned the art of healing and spells derived from the language of snakes.

Many years passed and had several descendants and Zariel in turn left his care since they are descendants of both Esculapio and Zariel had the gift of longevity and healing and so all would one day meet again until they would no longer see them again...

And so a thousand years passed and Zariel returned to the 20th century in which he left and through studies met the descendants of Esculapio.

All the descendants of Esculapio live around three hundred years and their aging takes around thirty years less than normal...

Malkias Zoưíưtou Fidioú of the Zoưíưtou Fidioú family and the Sarah Sabini Salem family were the branches of the family descended from Esculápio living among the people on earth.

Zoưíưtou Fidioú lived in Greece and while Sabino Salem were Jews of Arabia..

Many of them suffered persecution and found no peace were persecuted both by magical society to a point where an alliance was made..

And as for secret organizations and espionage and acts of direct attacks on secular rescue forces as well as by common society.

At some point the two families separated as a daughter of Aristoteles lived in Greece and her brother's family in Phoenicia.

And so Zariel proposed a deal in exchange for protection and freedom.

And so returning to the time of the change of eras in the mid-year 1000.

It was the time of the witch hunt in the year 1325, so she with the help of her followers she made the immigration of the two families taking refuge in a part of the Americas and others in Brazil.

And that refugees had not yet been discovered in magical dimensions inhabited by Indians and magical creatures.

All of them descendants of Esculapio she in turn gave lands jobs and homes where they could come and go..

And so forming shelters and schools and a protected world for their descendants.

All their female descendants have the compulsion to heal and help and so their powers are derived from healing and grant a second chance.

They formed roots in the American and Brazilian Indian territory and later came to cross descent with descendant of Zariel and Zmey only male.

Their descendants in turn have semidivine powers and can only die from natural causes, that is, old age.

But not all die perpetrated their lives forever and are often unable to die until they lasted a thousand years.

In turn descendants of Apollo or Esculapio in turn have divine voices gift of attraction, fascination, and gift of manipulating light and fire.

Also coming back even more often to help since he listened for days begging for despair.

And so going towards the one who asked for his help traveled back in time and there in Lebanon where the rumor of a monster a who ached children and unsuspecting men ran.

She stopped at a secluded house in the shape of a beautiful woman with long crimson hair and blue eyes tanned skin and there asked opening with a long dress.

And equally crimson covering her shapes and a bag on her back this was her trusty endless backpack in disguise.

They were humble and hardworking people who lived off agriculture and could not refuse help to a traveler who was tired of traveling.

And there he asked for information and learned that a creature would draw children and men bewitched by its charm to the cave along the seafront.

He stayed more than a night and a day and so resumed his journey towards the cave.

Slowly as she entered she found corpses everywhere and in the background she heard screams and she sounded desperate and so cautiously approached and when she came surprised.

It was a beautiful and stunning woman long black haired emerald eyes a delicate feature and an incredibly open look full of tears that did not cease full and round breasts.

And that were the show and from the waist down a long and meandering snake body of green and slippery color.

Zariel began to sing a lullaby very slowly to the paco that approached the woman who leaned on the rock at the bottom of the cave.

As she walked and sang with her beautiful voice the woman calmed down and so approached and hugged the cradled in her arms.

\- Why are you so sad my girl? - asked Zariel stroking her long wet hair.

Her eyes were sad and strange and she looked sadly and said.

\- My children were all killed, by Hera, she cursed me to live like this without children without anyone. " He said.

Why did Hera take your children? - asked carefully.

\- Because I loved Zeus, and they were his children. "And he said he snuggled up in the arms of the stranger.

\- She also cursed me to be like this, I can't love anymore and no one will love me. "He said he'd start crying again.

"I'm going to be alone forever.

\- You're not going to be alone, ever again, I'm not going to let anyone else make you sad.

\- How can you say that, you do not know me and can not be more powerful than the gods and do not even know the fury of Hera? - And still in tears.

Zariel at first said nothing , just lifted the woman's chin gently and left her lips, where the light of magic arose and enveloped the woman.

And so sprouted green wings and her tail were replaced by her limbs being thin legs and so she said.

\- You, Lamia will go so far as to believe in your offspring will pass a hundred cubs, will give for each month, will restore, by night a snake by day a woman, the most beautiful protected by the light of the moon. - Said Zariel.

\- As long as Chaos exists and prospers you will be protected from the evils of life and goá to emphasize nothing will happen to you and from this day forward none of your children will die.

\- You will no longer suffer, and you will be the winged snake, no longer a mere mortal and a messenger of prosperity and equality of magic and wisdom.

\- And so true love will blossom and a companion will be born and his offspring will be born and grow.

\- You will now call yourself, omorfo fterotó fidi and his family and so always irar have someone to make yourself happy.

And so Lâmia shrouded with light her eyes for the first time closed and thus opening and closing being the winged serpent.

Wrapped in a white dress like the sky, she was led out of the caves and guided through the mountainvillage, where Zariel had once requested shelter,, and so stayed for several days until they again went on to travel.

In the midst of the journey so they found many cities, where they stayed on hillsides formed, and received travelers, for several years, where later Iamia came to marry a traveler, this was the son of a dealer called ilahi tüylü yılan...

That even being warned of his transformation and being a snake of feathers and so he fell madly in love with the woman.

And so Zariel gave his blessings and granted immortality to the two and finally they left the place, where they lived and the two, went to Tripoli and ai Zariel taught everyone and his magic, and so through his teachings both magical.

Their children came to have the same characteristics of the mother who over time had many children and they all had the ability to change from human to snake to talk to snakes and the gift of magic and gift of flying.

Eventually Zariel taught the art of magic and went away and left everyone on their way and went on with his life going back to his time.

Today secretly the ilahi tüylü yılan family are descendants of Lâmia being all iambidias, and their powers to speak to snakes and their offspring,she made alliances with the government of the distant forest.

They all have the gift of magic and being what they call magic blood and divine sons of thesnake, they are owners of oil,, being a conservative Arab family..

And what your powers being kept between the family and your chosen consorts.

Zariel in turn said before returning to his journey that in these ways all his descendants would be bound to the descendants of Imia with loyalty and trust.

Thus formed that to this day alliances with families scattered throughout the world and hatred of gods such as Hera and his company of commerce and oil.

Many years later Lamia's descendants are linked to their snake forms and their healing gifts and the magic bound to snakes and other repteis.

A few years after the second creation among the forgotten kingdoms...

The goddess of magic in turn forged an alliance with Zariel who to seal her agreement,, each had to give one of her children in union,, to grant children,, at best with strong genes,and who could pass the powers through the offspring, and thus form a divine lineage.

Hecate in turn being the embodiment of the goddess of magic had a beautiful power...

Zariel was watching and by himself some ancient wizards and gods were aware of the eternal night and the thousand years of darkness...

And it was prophesied by a prophet of a temple of Apollo...

Zariel, well she was aware of the eclipse that would happen between the following days and so she used this day and prophesied the thousand years of darkness...

And Hecate, one of the goddesses who were on this day, tried to intervene...

And in return the goddess gave one of the daughters to one of Zariel's sons.;.. filhos

And disgruntled, Zariel remembered Circe's prophecy that I negotiae in marriage to Zariel'sson...

He begged me to stay with her, but she saw the war between these women and goddesses and using her knowledge of the future knew of the war and so using it he prophesied something that gold would do it.

And even if he knew that would be one of the reasons circe would make wonder woman in the future...

And he saw the eclipse at two different times in ancient times in the space of four months...

And he prophesied the disappearance of Hecate and the thousand years of darkness...

And the gods and their disappearance...

All this when they turned against him when he refused to stay with the three goddesses Nix, Hecate and Circe...

And so the fearing gods gave in...

Throughout the nights as the man with white hair as a trail of stars and naked most beautiful sculptural body whose powers and appearance saw him always in streams and standing in the waterfalls...

And he seduced and flirted with nymphs, spirits and goddesses, among them there was Selene, Circe and Hecate,sometimes he lay without compromise, but never gave them hope...

He did it and they were allies of the night and with that they tried to join him, each of them, and each of them tried to seduce him back...

And so he saw that he knew the futures of each of them...

And he had to move on, and he couldn't stay...

And he prophesied that the light would come on the same day that the eclipse would arise...

After all this would happen anyway...

And as she even then refused to stay with the angel Samael born of this union would arise Derinius to whom in turn, she only refused to lie with Samael, and asked her to lie down with Zariel.

And to which she gave her sons magicians would stay with him if he so allowed, but Zariel denied and abandoned her bitterly rejected other men turning them into animals..

Andthe were born they were taken, would not feel love, but wished to stay with Zariel and not with Samael.

And the mighty little beings who would be the powerful wizards and an immense lineage that transcended through the ages.

Throughout the ages there was an alliance between the goddess of magic and the lord of eternal night, some said that Hecate wanted to avoid the thousand years of darkness...

Circe soon after isolated herself on her island with the men who wanted to leave her turned them into animals...

That was it, but you didn't have the power to do this to the only man you loved and disappeared...

And Hecate also in love with Zariel swore that he would have it and saw the creature between the triple gallows and the entity,, rejected it,and the tall and powerful man with sculptural body,, with hair as if it were a trail of stars as they saw...

And they fought each other, Nix, Hecate,Circe and the goddesses of the night and he didn't want any of them...

And so they fought and swore they would have it...

These were born with wings and long black hair once red and alternated in the forms of snakes, angels and several other monstrous forms such as they had sharpclaws.

And they were a mixture of donkeys and women who had legs disproportionate to their bodies and the paws were bronze.

Many of his children were beautiful and dangerous and so also ate humans and also other creatures and these were called Empusa..

But in so many children and descendants they were divine and immortal such as Circe herself.

Both Zariel and Circe turned their lovers into animals when they no longer needed them, but in Zariel's case, she transformed those who, betrayed her and did not serve her purposes,, and fed on her enemies both in her human forms and in other forms. nao

But at the end of a year all zariel's lovers died one after the other only those who were chosen and began a cycle of reincarnation.

These descendants of their offspring were snake-talkers, and had the power over death traveling to debut the kingdoms and tormenting and scaring others in times of new and full light.

Many of them had the gift of communicating in animal languages such as snakes.

This goddess in turn being the triple goddess and thus also shared her powers with Zariel the two being known as crimson ladies in their respective powers and kingdoms.

But amid a disagreement between the powers of the two deities they entered into a battle to which they used each of their two various allies.

Hecate in turn was deceived seduced and deceived with kisses and caricias, by a great deal of illusions, trapped in ghostly memories..

And so won in the midst of the struggle between the other gods, where she was put to sleep, a dream without dreams, when another goddess resolved to obliterate.

And he intervened again, and yet all this would be different, but even so if it happened he would change the future a lot.

And if this were to happen it would be difficult to predict, so he intervened and asked the other gods to spare her, and his powers are now part of Zariel,he helped them divide his body,, separated from his essence his soul outside thebody.

And his powers lost and he separated her and locked her in a porcelain jar, and knowledge was assimilated, and his powers that of the goddess of ruin and his weaker form trapped in another jar and guarded...

Both his warriors who fought by his side were vanquished and equally devoured locked in theabyss.

And so Zariel sandtronou known to be a prophet of the shadows and lord of the night, and spent part of his power for his next generation, and of course not before reincarnated...

But no one has ever heard of this event and so they think that the goddess Hecate only isolated herself from the world before being induced into hibernation, for disagreeing with Zariel's ideals; Zariel;

And she kept her as a sex slave for a while until he simply abandonedher, and went her way through time,, where she could use her seduction to attract with it he could simply use other women...

And in her dreams she can enjoy an eternal night together the one she loved...

Medea

This in turn is one of Zariel's strategists and one of the snake-speaking speakers.

Having gained an ally when Zariel traveled to Medea, just as a traveler convinced Medea herself to have her as a counselor.

Zariel having the gift of controlling the mind and influencing people's decisions she in turn uses her influence in the kingdom of Medea.

Often wearing red clothes she went to the kingdom where Medea is being consort..

And so causing her to see her future and modified convinces her to go along with her traveling in time and reign in Beeria along with one of her daughters.

Appearing in her garden as a traveler she looks at the beautiful woman being her target and a beautiful magnificent and sculptural man...

The palace garden was a clean day with scattered clouds and a strange climate strolled through the garden unexpectedly leaves and walks through the kingdom of Colquita.

And so surprised by a woman in a long red dress and eyes closed she was tall and beautiful with long black hair down to the ground.

Amazed by the beauty she speaks.

\- Howbeautiful you are.o bela. – Ela diz admirada.

\- It could be equal, have all the beauty of the world all the knowledge and still know the time and its designs. "She said.

How's that? "I have to stay here. "And she said with sadness.

\- And staying here brings no power or wealth or wisdom, and he said showing with his hands his hands around him.

"And come withme, and I will show you what power is, give me your hand and I will show your future, the one to stay and the one to proceed.

Without blinking she gives her hand where she sees the first future,, the one when standing was old without beauty shrouded in gray, andafraid of death, a kingdom forgotten and destroyed.

The second one to continue seeing beauty and happiness where she was full of riches and power.

Without looking around her having been influenced by Zariel'spowers.

\- Take me where mão the gloryóand power are. .

And so the two were enveloped by the spiraling nevus and the next second the two traveled through time watching the world change to have their knowledge and power.

Zariel thus took to the heavenly tree and where he said.

\- My grandson lives in Talaris,and needs a wife to whom he can rule with him equally in the, mysteriouskingdom, where accepted magic reigns. – And so once again with a nod she was taken to meet her grandson where a golden boy awaited her.

Even not realizing Zariel made Medea fall in love with one of her grandchildren, children of Circe and thus change his kingdom to Talaris the kingdom of the barriers of Neverland.

Granting the gift of immortality and youth she offers sovereignty to her to the kingdom of Talaris as a mediator of kingdoms of Neverland..

A magical dimension where and controlledçbythe will with his grandson Amis, swearing alliance and loyalty.

Conspiracies and Methods of Espionage and Gifts of Serpent

After Zariel herself in her travels through time and space in a great struggle for power and symbology had a great fight with Eurinome.

And to which in the midst of it cut the serpent goddess into several pieces and ate her usurping her place,

In this regard, the gift of the serpent grants the gift of vision and prophecy, and so all those who seek knowledge see the great serpent and thus grant the gift of vision but for this and for the few.

But not all those who share the snake's ancestry see how the snake of vision and thus need the mirrors where they use to predict events.

Zariel has power and control over some animals and elements such as shadows darkness and light, being able to shape to control hearing and granting life.

The gift of probability and luck when needed.

The powers over darkness and light are formidable by causing this power to pass on to their descendants and thus move and move around the shadows and darkness coming and going and so undiscovered.

Where in turn they can make shadows and darkness come to life by devouring anything they send eyes to see through the crystal balls or their own eyes.

Being able to project his powers ears and eyes into the shadows of other people.

As for animals being able to control use and possess crow owls, crows, dogs, werewolves, cats, falcons, wolves, swans eagles, dragons and most diverse reptiles and controlling and seeing through their eyes often being able to control and possess other humans without realizing it.

Unicorns and hippogriffs can also be controlled by both horses and griffins.

Manipulating your actions and seeing through your eyes.

Werewolves and dogs such as wolves are easily controlled and thus being able to see through their eyes.

Thus possessing their bodies and minds being under their control.

Creating projections of your mind and also traveling on other people's bodies as possession and seeing through other people.

Very few people and these being their descendants and as Zariel herself has the marks of arrows and vectors on her body.

The arrows and vectors are through your shoulder and thus curling like lines of an arrow up the back of your hand forming two lines intertwined one on the back of your hand.

And the other arrow on the palms that in turn meet these can be controlled and increase by a hundred times the user's power as magic and physical gallows.

The interlaced arrows are black when activated and when not activatedçthey are only white withthe strong black around them.

Thus being able to change the direction of any attack and spell that the opponent throws in his direction, also changing the direction of the opponent, and that can not go in any direction, and thus his actions will be controlled by the vectors that change by the user's will.

They are also employed in the increase of gallows and powers to which the person who controls the vectors placing as arrows in other people.

They control their actions and turn into snakes.

Or creating objects through touch and can be on people objects and on the ground or on any surface.

The right hand of the vector having runic inscriptions with the symbol of creation and life being possible to create anything by manipulating matter.

The left hand on your arm and hands and the symbols of destruction can destroy anything.

By joining the two hands in this way you can divide anything shaping the matter.

Being a dismemberment ability and still keeping him alive being able to divide and rejoin matter and be.

This gift is passed by the descendants or the ceremony of blood creating a new family member.

This gift is passed on to all his descendants and some spies who have shared the same gene of their cimsbicd ancestry, being a genetic inheritance.

Both also move around the elements of nature and join them such as the land and the trees around them.

Being that they can become an elemental as wind and fire, water and earth metal and wood and thus control the elementals themselves .

The shadows themselves are restless souls other were corrupted light beings and they often take life and communicate with other beings.

The shadows and beings of darkness are born of corrupted light and so were living beings before they became beings of darkness and are on the orders of Zariel and his many descendants and spies.

Shadows can project and move or even talk being beings of intelligence and knowledge and feed on the light of people and the souls of the unclean,and that in doing so become more darkness projected into their ranks.

The creatures of darkness stand as demons and souls that roam the night and feed on other creatures that join them.

They accumulate knowledge through the ages and thus talk and advise their masters.

Further on these creatures made of darkmatter are called umbra bellatorum these in turn serve either to occupy reflections in mirrors,and occupying the form of their victims, or also to collect information between various purposes without being perceived.

They move around like snakes and shadows of others and can pluck other people's shadows and return later or simply eat them or make their owners part of the shadows or be corrupted.

These gifts in turn are connected and a practical and quick way to acquire would be to train in Talaris and Neverland and in this way they will be acquired in the blood ceremony where a blood laco will be created and thus will be part of the family as a new consanguineous member.

Being masters in astral projection and control of souls can cause their souls to detach and thus can travel and control other bodies.

Both the soul and the body can come together and become solid or immaterial, in turn, and they can become intangible beings and thus cross objects and become invisible.

Being able to travel through the spiritual worlds and thus without removing his soul from his body or projecting his spirits from thebodies and thus transmuting and uniting body and soul into sóone.

They over time and increased powers create demonic masks that evolve and transform along with their bodies.

Being can regenerate instantly at critical moments in battles even the brain and heart.

Like what they call neherenia's curse this is a gift that is not e passed on to all descendants but some more powerful and mages of great power without equal and Zarielherself.

Neherenia's curse and a powerful magic or simply a meta ability to which it can be learned or born with it but having to be developed and controlled with constant training being also curse consist of flower-shaped curses lodged in the victims' internal organs causing from hemorrhage to turning the affected into deformed monsters.

It can also reverse age to até an unknown level and even kill or prevent them from continuing to prolong life or even cause them to live forever without aging.

Neherenia's curse can be used to cure or stop aging.

But the very curse of neherenia itself binds everyone in constant and uncontrollable nightmares.

As affecting organs and causing in some cases bleeding and malnutrition to lose weight until dying.

Lung diseases heart diseases and several others without apparent explanation or cure.

Causing an eternal night of endless nightmares and preventing them from waking Zariel herself caused an entire planet to fall into eternal darkness and trap its inhabitants in eternal sleep for as long as it wanted.

Likewise she imprisoned them for a thousand years and then woke up without remembering anything.

In this same way many of his descendants can trap their victims in nightmares and so put for a shorter time and many cities have already fallen into the curse of Neherenia.

There is also another form of Neherenia's curse which consisted of trapping eternal sleep and darkness only to those without magic.

Hallucinations to the point of going crazy and no longer distinguishing reality from the dream.

Trapped in constant and endless nightmares without being able to wake up and bring darkness everywhere.

Creating realities would imagine and hold in hallucinations to all around you.

But the only thing that shows that the person had the curse and the lily flower that is drawn on his back as a black shadow that will remain only a silhouette or shadow at the end.

As for the sight the animals like crows and several other birds she or others of those who share their powers can see hear and speak through these creatures.

There are receivers and conductors that resemble common objects and that work only with users of their powers.

The mirrors of souls being a small white hand oval mirror that through it can see exactly what their animals see as spying onpeople.

And then disabled by the person,, reacting to their presence and not being can be used or discovered by others.

He also devours souls and imprisons them within him being a dimension and himself he can be a conductor of powers and so when casting spells,, they are devoured or even hit to those who castit.

It appears to be a common mirror without any power or quality not being detected and being able to see and reflect any surface and through it.

It can also be indestructible and unbreakable.

Being used in espionage and reflect the weakness of your opponents.

And being a mirror of communication with both people and other animals that are your eyes, and thus communicating with your superiors.

Creating circular areas around where you can dismember any living being and divide these into several parts and thus dissect your victims..

This gift and rare among their descendants and thus being able to divide parts of the body or even remove vitalorgans, also consists in exchanging the souls of their organs.

Travel through other people's dreams using your own sleep or still being awake.

Being inseed into dreams and creating nightmares or even when they are sleeping steal information without being noticed.

The mirror itself serves to steal souvenirs and information or steal such memories that are trapped together with the souls of their opponents.

Souls in turn are transferred along with lost memories and dreams.

The mirrors serve to see the future being that just ask to see certain events that surround the user this being one day ahead.

Being that you can see the future around you and the events there.

Only the user can see the future that surrounds him, and thus his future or those he wants.


	152. Chapter 152

18

Causing him to raise an immense column of water like a whirlwind, in a turn of white flames, forming an immense whiteship.

And as the water went down and disappeared, it was a kind of flying ship with transparent wings equal to that of a butterfly, wrapped in a golden energy.

All embarked and continued their journey for two days at an incredibly fast speed, when they reached a land with many tall trees and several rivers that flowed into thesea.

And they tied the flying ship to two tall, wide trees, with many leaves, branches, and fruits.

They followed Zariel who still spoke fluent indian language, to the head of a tribe from a nearby village, where she talked to him exposing his ideas to the chief..

Father Tupinambá was a representative of the divine Tupã.

And he lived in the sacred mountains between the rivers that do not stop and the forests that are far away.

And while sending his daughters to a village of indigenous warriors in Tornic,they also made exceptions to some of Zariel'scompanions, but did not hesitate to beat them..

And convincing them that it was a good idea to leave their daughters in the village, while translating to their companions, what he spoke.

Cain upon arriving with them leading to Charles' living statue, having a fierce discussion with a shaman of the Tupinambá tribe, that moment and who believed that the statue was a sign of bad omen..

And he was the tupinambá father, a man taller than 30 floors, strong muscles and well built, and he was one of the elders representing the communities of the sister dimensions.

And it was a junction of powers, being one of the last remnants of a race before the planet Krypton.

Being a giant man who lived in the dimensional forest of the Distant Forest.

The distant forest was a dimensional strait, a fissure between dimensions.

And among the barriers were dimensional communities.

Tupinambá's father was an indigenous and alien giant who came a long time from the distant land.

And I didn't want him around, but he changed his mind when Zariel threatened to call his father, which was enough for everyone to shut up.

The only ones who were not quiet were his companions, who wanted to know why the natives were so afraid of their father, thinking he was an old wizard, very wicked andpowerful.

And so revealing a few years later that she was a demigod daughter of Tupã,the local god, they built a place of power near the future school..

And it was where they placed several guardians who were always replaced by their descendants, to protect Mitrus Ingixis,in addition to various protective spells around it so as not to be destroyed.

With the consent of the chief of the tribe she still needed help to build the shelter, so she began to convey her ideas to each chief of each tribe of the Distant Forest of Orondo..

And it was the site where the old school was built in pre-Sumerian and Babylonian golden temples, so all the chiefs of each tribe consented to send some inhabitants, warriors, and women to help. pré

But for several problems with the interdimensional entities and an almost cataclysm there were many changes...

And the school that would once be used for teaching became a temple and refuge city where these beings would be used for the protection of the dimension of the distant forest...

And it was the sacred forest between the dimensions, which never remain unincoming.

The gods who inhabited there and creatures, magical beings, spirits the animals, and the countless Indians who lived there helped create the city holistic temple in honor of the creator.

And that place would be a protective barrier between dimensions and a large library where teachings and learning would be kept in life (and she had cast countless spells on her companions to put her name.

And those beings who keep memories and interdimensional entities already forgotten and personifications among the ancient beings of the early...

And since she had become a very powerful demigod), her companions merged her powers and knowledge, such as the creation of magical creatures, and inanimateobjects.

And through divine magic and the natural way, invocation of stones and other objects, in addition to shaping bricks, which were notbricks.

And with clay, all wrote countless magical inscriptions, union of old writings, besides being of different nationalities ended up creating a new spelling unitingtheirs.

And it was the union of magic, and the nature around it, using trees, and the life of nature, and the primary objects for the creation and construction of a kind of huge building.

And around vines, branches, magic, brick, clay, sand and countless, other items, in addition to what it seemed that the campus itself was alive and knew its dependents.

It was an immense building that was located at the foot of a mountain near a waterfall and a lake of dewatering in the sea of the Distant Forest, with numerous towers, logs, a dome in the center, buildings of varying sizes.

Before the dimensional exile, when war broke out, between dimensions.

It was the great library of the center of dimensions where there was the front door of the temples of Zarathanis...

And in the center with numerous portals around the forest, it was surrounded by branches and creeper, magically protected against dangerous creatures by the powers of the forest gods and those who joined Zariel..

It was a union of countless spells of various nationalities and deities.

Being protected by eight magical beings who followed travel with Zariel the cat was her friend, companion and counselor, and her companions, the magical creatures, symbolizing species of houses, which exist but do not work.

And that actually served only to protect the Distant Forest in the form of an octogram and the Holistic Campus itself...

And first they were guarded by interdimensional beings sons of Zariel in the prerais creationist of life before the creation of the universe as we know it...

Akran that symbolized resurrection, spiritual flames, power to resurrect dead beings.

And manipulate spirits, modify the soul, bring the spirits to earth, and control the flames of darkness and spiritual flames by having immensepowers.

And being able to control reality and modify it, his stone and amethyst helped lift the castle and protect it from counterattacks.

And they were the totem guardians of the protective dimensions of exiles.

Saurium having power over the element water (remember the waterfall), its stone is the opal having a scaly green body of three syrups and three heads, being a sea snake and countless powers and control over its element the water beyond sensitivity.

Griffin, a griffin, in fact he looks a lot like a lion, for having large manes and fire syrup, symbolizes courage, the future and the vision his stone is a ruby located in the mane, besides having fire for many parts of his body.

Gardaia, its stone is gold, symbolizes wealth, greed, sensuality and power having power over the earth, metals, precious stones and life.

Zagato, a kind of white hawk of six wings being can control, manipulate and summon the wind symbolizes the present, wisdom, its stone is the sapphire.

Kravens,a crow fused to a snake that can increase its powers, manipulate, create and control darkness, its stone is the black pearl of three legs and three eyes and six wings.

Lexasis the flying white unicorn of very colorful wings, golden horn, blue eyes, and on his golden flame paws, the one who symbolized goodness, light manipulate it and create it, its horn was made of white pearl.

Serius: a white dragon of four heads, very long that had the ability to speak, which symbolizes nature and all that is in it its stone is the emerald.

Oshangea Tanka the immense white bird of lightning and thunder storms was equal to a gigantic eagle of six wings and long syrups much larger than a whale and had the power over time...

And his ally the Raiju an immense wolf who accompanied him by the storms long and traveling of rays and both companions of battles and warriors and lords of protection...

Being a kind of building with numerous rooms, being the clock room, with numerous clocks of various types, ways and colors.

The time room where one has to have a pass to enter and if it can be taken to any part of the time, any year of history, it is protected with a magical bond and varied protections, against unoccupied students and those who could destabilize history and time.

The room of dimensions where it was the only place that led to various magical dimensions and various worlds.

Around and inside there were and still there are numerous paintings, of the inhabitants and builders, with vines and branches, with metals and precious stonesaround.

And with what looked horribly like some kind of meat, and they can't be taken out of there.

They created a library withthe knowledge of the ages and the universe,and in any place, it was created by the entities of creation as the door out of time..

And to walk that was white color covered in diamond and gold, with many bookshelves and tables around full of books, it was linked to several portals of libraries of other dimensions.

The tables in the main hall were made of the respective symbol stones of each house and can not be taken from there, they were permanent, but that was a long time ago.

Amethyst's Akran, Opal Saurium, Ruby Griffin, Gaia Gold, Zagato the Sapphire, Craven the Black Pearl, Lexasis Pearl White and Serus the Emerald. Raiju the black pearl Osahngea was the black diamond...

The building was finished in the year1. 300 of the distant eras,, no time and that is not counting and out of time and space..

And it was where few returned, and there were numerous stairs, some spiraling, portals in certain,and forgotten places, having numerous secret passages.

On the right side of each house to a white oval stone embedded in the floor, they are portals that lead to wherever the personwants, and when they do not want to use the stairs, being also without having to use the doors, but there are no passwords to enter.

In each dimensional house a protective barrier between the dimensions and the fissures, and there is the painting of the symbol creature, in front there is an oval stone the size of the width of two people together, being the same type of stone symbol of the house, since it is shaped like a star of Solomon.

And being countless magical symbols around as on the walls on the floor, doors and various places, and they can transport the student into the communal hall of the guardian, being taken by writings of magical protections around.

Through the portal there is the Deron, a kind of territory, which leads to the dimensional world of the guardians of the school, created and connected by its builders.

And being controlled by the guardian, only those who belong to the house can pass through the portal without going to Deron..

And those who are not invited and are not from the house go to the Deron, being the guardian world, but this rarely happened, since this method was undone, the only ones that are actually released to the guardian world.

And it's those who start fighting, arguing, infernting and getting ready in front of a portal, when the two are together, for most this has become a legend.

They've been breaking up houses for a long time, and there's nothing but a distant memory of forgotten enmities...

Students are a great source of psychic energy for the place, since many tend to have a great mental power and great creativity and leave the school alive and always increasing...

There is the Portal of Trial that only opens in the year when new spirits arrive and those who arise out of time, and being connected to another dimension, magically sealed for the rest of the year, being controlled by the powers of the guardians of the temple out of reality...

They relied on the evidence they had to get to Gaia.

To enter there, one passes through a dark and dark portal the clarity if entered by magic candles that symbolize the way for the new student, not being allowed to see even the palm of his hand.

Upon entering the exit would disappear, seeing itself in a kind of magical labyrinth that changes shape frequently, always leading to a very high stone staircase equally dark, where it proves its value.

At the end of the ladder you can see a kind of portal resembling a lake or a very thin mirror, which connects to another dimension.

Being the mirror that takes the chosen to another dimension to test their fears, feelings, emotions and unravel the truth, discovering to which house will go through its virtues, yet the friendship between students and the union between all is valued, because there are no houses.

Then transported to the hall of ceremonies, the same moment he passed the test, and not a second passed from the moment he entered the portal, a hall that appears only when there will be ceremonies or there are festivities, or when the first day of school comes.

And only those who accepted death and had inner peace and did not return to material life were invited few return, but some of them themselves wander outside the horizon of time...

Having numerous tables made of all kinds of minerals, metals and precious stones.

The floor is made and covered with marble and precious stones.

The main hall has the tables made of the stone symbol of the house, the hall is wide and rectangular, with an immense portal that was formerly made of wild peanuts, but that later in the last makeover was replaced by a metal that was not known to man.

And he's reformed with vital and spiritual energy...

There is underground in the north wing where staff and teachers sleep in the Hall of the Chamber.

The Hospital Wing where those who are weakrecover, using the energy out of time, and occupied the entire third floor, being occupied of numerous beds, turquoise blue, with cabinets of herbs and remedies, shelves and headboards and emerald green color.

And they are used in dire need if the student is really ill, being based on Eastern and Western medicine, being a union of both.

There was the meeting room on the fourth floor in room four, wide and rounded a room full of pictures with statues in some corridors, branches and vines around, a marble table, with fluffy armchairs around.

There gathered the ancient gods of creation who for this they heard something material and less physical when there was as the lord of the night as the director, teachers, nurses, counselors and etc., and to take from the nexus of the horizon, to discuss important issues and necessity where the universe could collapse ...

When they made the castle they put together their spells and wrote magic symbols around and in the castle itself and the territory, in addition to building the castle on top of an indian cemetery an ancient sacred place of ceremonies, and behind the castle there is another cemetery...

And since Akran's house sits on top of a cemetery and next to a place of meditation and ceremonies a place of power and you often see countless protective spirits.

And flying through the house and also serve as guardians of the entire territory of the Campus, and those who died in favor of the protection of that place and themselves decided and accepted it.

The stones, magical objects, crystals and magic writings around as well as prayers, permanents protecting the castle and all its territory.

In addition to making an outdoor temple with an altar for the elementals and elementarys, their protective spirits, as well as various offerings throughout the forest territory.

Later the territory of the Campus was expanded to a small state, within the Amazon and the DistantForest, and linking dimensions, there live some teachers, among other people who work and study since there is also a college and the Central Internship and Training, located in the Southeast Wing.

And that's where the treaty of the end of the war of dimensions was made.

They created the Power Barrier, a super union magic that makes it impossible for invaders and evil beings to attempt to destroy invading or taking any magical creature from campus territory and making it invisible.

And automatically taking out of the distant forest when penetrating the nevus, to those who would not have magic in theveins, or are dangerous to the magical world or would have hereditary or non-human powers, besides of course they are non-human and having powers derived from non-life, in addition to taking another dimension outside the territory of the distant forest to places without concerns of Brazil and between the United States and diverse passages through the multiverse..

There were several causes and disagreements among the native peoples with the various migrations between dimensional peoples and that in turn the causes arose among the lords of the absent world...

But over the years there have been reformulations in the learning system and ultimately not only magical, but meta beings individuals were sent to campus.

Without any doubt, spies and those who were once not respected as individuals, mutants, and latent meta genes were designated and many converted and sent to develop their powers.

Keeping secret through the forbidden word they were forced through perpetual oaths to keep the secret of the existence of the campus and the secret society that existed oncampus.

And also from the organization itself, which emerged over the years many of the years and hundreds of thousands of years that followed the campus was linked to dimensions the part where the interior was larger than the outside.

In addition to creating the forest terminal, being guided by shadows, where there is a magical train that travels only one way through the forest to the end of the Amazon, and then turns on foot.

And running through with a mist around it linked to another dimension, it happened and the train was created in the year1. 869, still working, having only two wagons when they see themselves on the outside, but it is very long inside having numerous wagons.

When someone walks through the forest and is suddenly taken over by a cold snap and a biting wind passes the person and the proof that a dark train has passed him, he is so fast that you can't see.

They also created the Portal of the idiomatics for those who enter there to be able to speak automatically the local language, the Language Portal was placed in two points of the territory of the Distant Forest.

But after that it was the cause of problems and the lack of communication and learning between the forces, the numerous difficulties they had between native and migratory cultures...

And only for those with magical powers or meta gene where in turn are invited or who are part of families whose aristocratic heritage and Aboriginal origin with magical powers.

And or those who have magic blood being hereditary powers, but without any power, serving for any magical creature or wild animals.

But the Portal of the Idiomatics itself, centuries later came to be reformulated, it was necessary that beings of various dimensions could communicate there, the rules and treaties depended on it, and with the great mass of destruction and incompatibility territorial wars, made the place be consideredneutral.

Many people came to the Distant Forest to arrest it, but never returned to their countries because they were different, some problems occurred and several migrations, and their very strange physiognomies, but synthetic clothes of humans and animals were created,but not being a place where you can return quietly, time does not exist there.

Temples of zarathanis were addictive dimensions,, those who once entered ran the danger of addiction never returning a paradise dimension of dreams and illusions, where often those who lived dreamed eternally their desires became realities.

What would have been worse was the fact that he did notreturn, some of these were less persuasive, and around that they ended up being less requested..

And that sometimes they were no longer human or matter, the dimension itself there is no problem with material, but in all cases these beings were spiritual...

There is no drink or physical food that cannot be desired or duplicated, but staying forever was not always good, and living forever there was relative, addictive and depended on not coming back and time did not help.

They abandoned the flesh and spiritually speaking were not material...

And their eternal dreams, not all who were there remained aliveor werecarnalbeings, were memories, and wise knowledge, and often never returned portal,thousands of years in a single day.

And it was for other worlds where they would never wish to leave and so theywere, many of them never came back,, because not everyone who existed there could never be alive,and were spirits who abandoned life...

Zariel never cared about the appearance of any creature that could pass into the temples of Zarathanis..

And the distant forest and the forgotten territories were the desires fulfilled a touch of hypnotism and desire.

And that place fulfilled the desires of your hearts, you were there whom you desired, and since the appearance never counted on the power of the creature..

And like your personality, never judging who you really were, your boyfriends and companions gave good suitors, beyond appearance,and she was what she wanted to be.

And that doesn't mean anything, or tell you who you are or your personality.

To discover different people who had different gifts they went to the Vision Room, a huge room on the 6th floor that occupied two rooms having numerous mirrors of all kinds, with clocks of all kinds and ways, being a large and circular room.

Later a similar room was built in cimsbicd, but of golden and black color and can change landscape from place to place, showing the places where the potential powers beings are.

The mirrors were magical and besides being able to see beings with different powers it was a kind of portal that could lead to various places.

And the knowledge of the rivers of blood swept away by the ruined souls...

And sometimes the ancient forces of a dimension out of time and carnal force...

They created faster and better means of communication, spiral shells and curves that served to communicate like phones, and used mirrors tocommunicate.

And while seeing people, communicators in makeup case format the basis of supernatural power, also being able to see the creature.

For many years Zariel trained hard virtually without rest to create new techniques and various spells, until he created the spell, Final Splendor in one of his adventures.

And the Spiritual Wave, which would be an immense ball of magic, which always uses and the letter of life, made through wood of the pal Brazil and the water of life.

Personal objects of creatures were also used to locate them or objects they had touched, or if they tried to touch an object when thinking about the being or na the creature..

And either by trying to communicate with the creature they can use telepathic binding or any object they are touching that has great meaning for the person nearby.

The waters were the source of communication...

And also the rivers of blood the blood was a way that could communicate...

They could connect with nature and its inhabitants, such as birds, land animals, marine animals, and several others, just touching the creature or wherever it is, as long as it continues to touch other creatures looking for those who want to see or monitor, connecting to them.

They lived peacefully without worries, but when the year came1. 459 and 1. 500...

When the Portuguese arrived in the country, in fact not only Portuguese came here, but many others of various nationalities, but came on a largerscale.

And it would be detrimental to the studies and to those who lived there, foreigners walking in that place and finding out about the Campus.

And they could devastate much of the site, so they created a mystical barrier, called the FenoersBarrier, sending The Distant Forest to another dimension, but leaving countless portals unappeatable..

And without any access to the site, and making an immense shield so that those animals can not be taken from there.

And in this way decreasing the place for common eyes, since most of Brazil has become impassable, and impassable, since they remove from the map.

And they pull out of reality without interfering in the other part of geography and making a sort of seam in reality, so it wouldn't stay on the map, covering the entire distant forest.

And with a barrier and protective shield, preventing those who had but intentions towards the country, mostly wizards, and magical creatures and their inhabitants, but it is known that the only ones who had really evil thoughts.

And being greedy they thought they were superpowerful were the wizards, it worked more with wizards, not needing to be dark wizards.

Only those who had good intentions, had thoughts willingly, and were fleeing to Brazil, being a place for those who were looking for a place toshelter.

And it would be more than a haven in paradise, only to those who had a mind in balance, harmony, fleeing from problems and worries could cross.

Since the territory of the Distant Forest could not be seen or detected or mapped by ordinary eyes or any instrument, only one part is not mapableável or detectable, nor seen, felt and finally taken to another dimension.

And as much as Christopher Columbus who discovered America as the great epochs of colonization that began in 1450 and 1490.

And it was necessary to be invited to go, anyone had no ticket.

And when ocs Portuguese arrived at a new land, and first put the name of Vera Cruz Island later Land of Vera Cruz, and finally Brazil because of the numerous trees of Pau Brasil.

Ands what would this be an ancient dimension out of time within an immense forest, and what some Indians called Zariel,without even knowing the real size of Brazil and together the Americas,and the UnitedStates..

And with all together without counting the African continent, and it was called a dimension called the Distant Forest.

For ordinary people who came close to Campus Zariel,and when you were behind before the last passages, they would be transported back from the point of origin and would remember nothing but feel a strange lightness, since the spell was automatic.

Zariel always traveled throughout the Distant Forest a dimension between Beeria dimension of darkness, and by several countries, even when reigned, and after his reign, but always loved and protected his country, when he thought his children could protect him.

And she did not enter the battles, even after reigning in another dimension she left her shadow and her reflection to protect in a magical way to protect the country, so she spent days preparing a weaker version.

And as hers as the patron saint, since also shortly thereafter she became a religious, but who believed in all the gods.

They named it TertroniCityIsland, which was one of Zariel'sdaughters, only that she died as a result of a plague created by herself, but she was revived in the Bermuda Triangle..

And with the help of a magical fruit, the foreigners named it Bermuda Triangle, a gigantic island, actually one of the largest islands in the world.

And the dimensions are also very close to various deserts and forests, both in uninhabited places in both the United States and The United Arab Emirates and Brazil, where there was a great concentration of magic and dimensional scars fragments of ancient wars.

And between the Verasdis and ancient forms of hidden beings, where there is also the portal of languages, and a city that begins under the sea in the form of a triangle, having an underwater part and some of these barriers were declared hidden to ancient forms...

And where you can see that it is under the water and the part of the island in the form of a triangle where countless creatures live there, since there is also sheltered by a large indigenous community and magical creatures, supernatural, of darkness.

And the heavenly and the divine forms, many people disappeared there since that place is taken by the greatest magical concentrations, those who get there and are common undergo mutations and acquire magical and or even mutagenic powers...

And often the Brazilian magical government and the non-magic act together to cover up the event giving human synthetic skin or any creatures they want, giving new identities, in addition to converting them to the magical and or dimensional world.

The underwater city is connected to a portal that lies in the five directions, north, south, east west and central part of the submerged island, there is also taken by a rainforest and cities connected to other dimensions and protected by a magical shield.

Looking at the underwater city you can see the seawater as if it were the sky.

One should not let any person who gets there return, without knowing what happened since it is a hidden community, nor wizards and or beings exiled from the absent worlds.

And or other creatures from different countries, since it is the place where you export and clandestinely take countless animals and monsters, which serve to make new species, such as crossing dragons...

Only immigrant beings and creatures who abandoned their homes and join the concentration of accumulative power who work in the Council, and who work there and have countless natives there and even a huge council.

To increase their powers the zariel group and the countless beings of native communities, and or even the exiles and other migratory peoples who lived there, those with special abilities with special powers, who were extremely strong, drank the water of life.

And they increased the power of the shield that protected the Distant forest and all its territory, where the holistic Campus and all the villages that exist there to this day, besides being helped by the Indians who sacrificed themselves for the benefit of the barrier shield.

When the foreigners began to arrive they devastated much of Brazil, and the portals were relocated and opened, but the more they opened the way, but places were swallowed up by the barriers being taken to other dimensions.

And they never managed to find the school where they studied, but they found the place where the forest was put the name amazono, and it was, a place full ofvegetation, mostly flooded and full of snakes and alligators among so many other animals.

The country and dimensions hadchanged, out of time, but in every way, with the great amount of magic they used,and drinking the water of life, which was part of the territory, of the Distant Forest, becoming unrecognizable and with numerous side effects caused by the water of life.

For graduate students the last test would be to create a barrier of fog and water or to make enough heat and cold at the same time or randomly, preventing an ordinary from passing to school, called the Akranbarrier, the one taught by the bird, often making a flood increasing the water barrier.

In the years that passed the organization itself was permanently exiled to the dimension of Zarathanis and the rivers of blood forming a portal that gradually opened to house exiles and so many other creatures.

Z Zarathanis portals are dimensions where only guests could enter before a great war forced everyone to close.

The portals could connect the Distant Forest to several other magical dimensions, making a great seam in reality around and around the before migration to another country, because much of the territory had been taken to otherrealities, and what remained was sewn elsewhere, besides the whole of Brazil, theUnited States and Japan and the United ArabEmirates.

And that had the place vetoed and its numerous passages scattered all over the world and some lost places of darkness throughout the multiverse, has countless magical trees with portals to other magical worlds.

And with the dimensional force and also with disguise magic to camouflage everything with the water that always filthy the forest, the mangroves or in arid places and devastated bydrought, and the whole Amazon, being a means that no common can cross or get around,and in the most hidden part of the forest having the water enchanted.

As the colonizers gave the name of the Amazon forest, not knowing the hidden forest, which the students and teachers called the Distant Forest, since in numerous points of Brazil, Unidos Statesthat existed these passages and also Japan, China, United Kingdom, and Arabia, and eastern Europe and some places in the Western East andmiddle east,and in the sands of the desert, the portals scattered everywhere, being easy to be transported or sucked a few times without return.

The distant forest and its portals that swallow and transport, and is composed of the entire Amazonian territory,not counting each of the African andEuropean continents, and its forests,and was a territory that has the size and breadth of all countries,and that border brazil and the Americas, and which are composed of some countries listed here.

\- **French Guiana: ** 655 km of border, situated entirely in the state of Amapá.

**\- Suriname: **593 km of border, being in the state of Amapá (52 km) and Pará (541 km).

**\- Guyana: **1,606 km of border, being in the state of Pará (642 km) and Roraima (964 km).

**\- Venezuela: **1,492 km of border, being in Roraima (954 km) and Amazonas (538 km).

**\- Colombia: **644 km of border, located entirely in the territory of the state of Amazonas.

**\- Peru: **2,995 km of border, being in the Amazon (1,565 km) and Acre (1,430 km).

**\- Bolivia: **3,126 km of border, being in Acre (618 km), Rondônia (1,342 km), Mato Grosso (780 km) and Mato Grosso do Sul (386 km)

**\- Paraguay: **1,339 km of border, being in Mato Grosso do Sul (1,131 km) and Paraná (208 km).

**\- Argentina: **1,263 km of border, being in Paraná (293 km), Santa Catarina (246 km) and Rio Grande do Sul (724 km).

**\- Uruguay: **1,003 km of border, totally with Rio Grande do Sul.

Each dimension has the united quantity of each of these countries forming an immense continent...


	153. Chapter 153

17

Shortly after her decision Eldaria placed herself in the post of Caim as the first vampire daughter of Zariel and Caim this would no longer be remembered by Zariel's forces as an ally...

Eldaria being also married first to a wandering hunter had a daughter whose name was also Eldaria and thus the wandering hunter killed by her father in a battle.

And the two were immune to all those weapons they use against vampires, such as garlic, cross or sun, besides her being the daughter of a Wandering Hunter, inheriting the power to be inume magic..

And she wasn't really a vampire, since she didn't suck blood, but energy, what the popular people call the Fat Eye, but in her case it's energy, with the look or the touch.

Eldaria has the power to raise other vampires, only they are partially common vampires who needed to drink blood to live, because they had to replenish their blood every year.

She gradually became an immortal and in turn not infertile as she also did not age or be affected by any disease.

They would be the new generation of vampires having the ability to walk during the day do not burn themselves do not suffer from any vampiric weakness.

She and her descendants are also endowed with magical powers and with gallows over human and intellect superior to normal and are immune to magic.

They do not sleep and can walk during the day and are not affected by sunlight.

Eldaria's cubs would be considered traitors by the other vampires, mainly the Camarillas, as they were spies for cimsbicdid and infiltrated vampire meetings, the identities of theEldarians.

And these were never revealed since for the elders of the Council to reveal their identities and assume their existence having sent other vampire spies could provoke wars and internal conspiracies.

And between vampires and the CIMSBICDID and signing the death warrant of the Eldarians they are zariel's elite vampires.

The rise of the Eldarians occurred before the war of the Juliot cla and the banishment of Cain by zariel's forces

Eldaria later married in a ceremony with a former ally of Gertrand.

In fact, the ability of zariel's descendants and who to this day are part of the Council and other Trusted Advisors of Zariel to connect to nature.

And animals being able to control living things from cockroaches to pigeons, being able to see and monitor what they see infiltrating in meetings..

And giving full control to the Council of secret societies, taking the viewing room on the hundredth floor where it has numerous mirrors that are the eyes..

And the visions of those who connect in animals, insects and plants, giving no means of hiding anything from the Counselors.

Everyone at first began to think that vampires should not come or travel here, so they did and increased the power of all, including that of the heavenly and a means of beating them without hurtinghumans.

And their return, but they came to the conclusion that if vampires don't kill by killing they'd be welcome, and that they depend on blood to live.

When there was an overpopulation of vampires and the limitless killing of humans that CIMSBICDID was hiding, they created blooddiseases, one more thing that would kill vampires and make all the preparations for killing vampires.

For this they made a meeting that lasted a month then came to the conclusion that human power would be the conclusion then when they later made the symbol of demand and find.

And they made those who walked among humans, being vampire, demon or angel, have a symbol and mark that would set it apart at the time of hunting, taking it to another dimension instantly.

So when an angel is hunting or a wandering hunter or power hunter is looking for those who cause serious trouble and kill by killing the mark will shine..

And they instantly everything around them will turn black and white and all the innocents were transparent to them, but suffered no harm, in fact the monster or demon.

And you will be transported to a mirror dimension where you can see humans, but you won't be able to touch them so you can be wiped out peacefully,just feeling the energy.

For the troublemaker creature would be like seeing everything on a television in black and white with very high volume, but without understanding since it can cross the person in black and white.

And that worked for the fallen angels too, but usually the ones who acquire that power would be the Wandering Hunters, Power Hunters, and the Sentinels.

The Struggle of Zaracujani

In the year 1. 884 Okaô an ally of Zariel one of his daughters, had fought with Zaracujani, a priestess of darkness and descendants of the Maya, who envied the power of the Empress and wanted to steal for himself, after a time that had taken refuge in Brazil.

The two fought with all their might, for a thousand days and a thousand nights, using their powers to the fullest, while Zaracujani invoked the power of his ancient Okaôancestors.

And he used the power of nature from his ancestors and the gods of the forest, in the meantime the struggle was even, until Okaô invoked the power of the gods again and clamoring for Zariel's help..

And this came in his resgaste and overcame her, absorbing her powers, and the soul of her enemy.

Okao had become a Celestial Elder of Power, Knowledge Magic and Science, in the Council being responsible for all the Wisdom of Brazil in the Chamber of Wisdom in the Council, and was also an elder counselor for being the oldest of the elders.

She believed in the power of faith, in humans and in other creatures that had true dreams, she believes that humans are an unfinished dream of God information.

And that all have the divine spark given by God the creator, all have gifts, but hidden those who awaken must be trained to perfect them.

His daughters shared the throne of the ancient kingdom of Beeria helping each other and Zariel's tatatatataraneta, that is, of Okaô was married to an angel, but currentlywidowed.

And that he was descended from Launieri, who had actually been in the office of Empress and only his descendants held the office of empresses.

It is known that an archangel named, Nathaniel a reincarnation at a time in Bruce Wayne's past

And in turn in a past life Bertrand came to marry Lilliana one of his numerous marriages by alliances in magical dimensions, daughter of Eldra who is miranda's daughter being launieri's daughter, who was one of the daughters the twelfth daughter of Okaô.

And was one of their husbands, Sailan had died facing a demon and revived a short time later with the help of the Elders restoring his powers to normal..

And then absorbing the demon's guarded powers, but even having his powers restored he was still weak.

And with regard to his enemies, when facing the revived Demon of Devastation, who had been fused with a dark sorcerer who wanted the power of the elders to be a former member of the Council who had been corrupted bygreed.

And that he had faced the angel, he had to sacrifice himself in an attack, but so that his powers would not be lost forever by sealing the demon's soul..

And that of the wizard too and sent his power and essence along with those of the sorcerer and the devil to his daughter, who was about to be born.

Since then she had ruled the Council, she had married Sergianos Eloky, a half-elf archmage with the saint's mother, and in the same year had Lilliana, on the eve of her birth, Elok was helping to defend the DimensionalCouncil.

And that was a part of the Council, being in fact the Dimensional Department where there was a dimensional portal through which several demonic creatures entered), of a magical world and she went along with it, being the shield of the Dimensional Council.

And he was getting weak and the priest of the shadows managed to invade just in time to have his daughter Lilliana, at the time of exterminating her, Elok had sacrificed himself by destroying the followers of the priest..

And his own, sending his power before he died to his wife to help have his daughter, was a time when Zariel was on vacation.

Being that she became a widow, but her daughter was born with the powers of her husband and absorbing those of the priest.

Six years later, Launieri had faced in the Dark Domain, Zandor a creature from the spirit world, who was in search of power and to conquer souls of living creatures to become more powerful and also an ally of the Great Worm.

They duelled with all their might, but when he was about to win she evokes the power of the gods and beings of the forest and defeats him by sending a ball of energy towardshim.

And making it evaporate, absorbing his powers and his knowledge minutes before he was destroyed.

Lilliana became very powerful, married Nathaniel in February 1913, she had become pregnant on 26, June 1. 932, with a lot of effort, had not aged..

And that she had half her red hair and the other half blonde, totally wavy with green and penetrating eyes, dark and smooth skin, tall being 1.90 kg tall..

And that she had a lot of difficulty getting pregnant, so she always did spells appealed to technology, many treatments differentiated with demons, angels monsters and gods.

Nathaniel was a Celestial who lived in Eden for a short time, but had come to Brazil, was lucifer's great-great-grandson with an angel of light, he had two daughters with Elisabete a girlfriend, but had not married her, in the year 1910, he had died on October 25, 1972..

And in a sacrifice for the good of the nation and for the birth of his daughter, Tamiris, facing a shaman and a dark wizard and countless followers who joined, he had induced Lilliana,, to go into labor with the water of life and countless herbs to be sacrificed along with the baby..

Andm exchange of power and reign in the place of Lilliana and the chaos on earth and be impregnated with creatures of darkness and darkness, but Nathaniel used all his power to defeat him,and then dying, with it the power of the shaman and the wizard and Nataniel went to Tamiris.

And at the same time that the members of the Council arrived to finish the service and prevent the sacrifice, even after the death of Elbron and Elgron (the shaman and the wizard.

And they had made a pact with the Great Worm) their followers had the intent to sacrifice both and bring their masters back with all their power, but the counselors who stood up to them prevented them.

Tamiris had married Alexandro, son of Lineu who was hades' son, Sari, Lineu's wife was the daughter of Mara one of Zeus' daughters, currently in the world of magic, Zeus.

And he still has several children, and Hades to this day had only one daughter with Persephone, but that didn't stop him from having countless other cases and children.

She had Virdiu (Okaô Ôainu wanted to personally deal with Tamiris' pregnancy and Virdiu's birth, in addition to the protection of the castle, sincecurrently.

And they were proving to be a bunch of incompetent, relapsing, using various magical herbs, and divine drinks for the welfare of the unborn fetus..

And so whoever delivered the birth was the fact that Okaô worshipped the child and took her from Tamiris' room to return it three hours later) a girl with extraordinary powers, in addition to inheriting great heavenly and divine powers from Zariel's family and her favorite..

And living more with Zariel than with her mother, being considered a sister by Linara and another daughter by Zariel, she also inherited powers from Nathaniel's family Nathaniel and the Greek gods..

And she had great wisdom, besides being very good at history and a huge head (equal to jimmi neutrom's head and intelligence) being practically a genius.

Somehow Tamiris became very ill, after childbirth and can not breastfeed her or care, Okaô did not let any babysitter take care of the girl and she nursed and cared for herself until her recovery.

Shortly before Okaô resigned her post as Empress to one of her daughters, in 1884 she had faced Zarathustra Mia Cavali, (she was evil another witch,and nothing to do with anyone she knew) a dark witch who sold her soul to one of the Dark Lords..

And for his total greed for power, being from the United States and had fled here in search of peace, but began to join the Council and found the power that had spared.o.

And so she began to research and find that the only one who had no pity to give was Hades one of the Lords of the Dark World and the underworld, so...

The dark witch began to envy the power of the Elders and desired the power of Okaô and all around her, having then stolen the powers of the new elders, as she was part of the Council, pretended to perform a union ritual, and absorbed herpowers.

And so at the time when she wasn't (dumb people, isn't it), they suffered the loss of power, Okaô who was traveling felt the telepathic breakdown of power,, and connected to the mind of everyone returning to be contacted by the mind by Luciusr.

And that was his lover at the time saying that a dark lord sent powers of darkness to a greedy in an invocation ceremony, who did not find enough and wanted more...

Then they began to war around and around the entire Distant Forest, and high, flying around casting countless spells, enchantments, uniting martial arts with spells and the spirits around them, fighting hand-to-hand, being a physical, mental and magical struggle.

They fought head-to-head, summoning magical spirits and creatures, flying, kicking and flying around.

At the very moment Zarathustra threw a ray of energy, Okaô launched an energy ball increasing his power and uniting the magic of nature, destroying his enemy by sending his enemy's soul between the Chaos Barrier and Nothingness absorbing his powers and that of his new advisors.

Restoring nature to the flora and fauna of the Distant Forest, resurrecting the dead beings in the course of the battle.

Besides then looking for new elders for the Council.

The Battle took place on a rainy day in Mato Grosso in Pedra Preta on June 24,1. 890 and then went to the Distant Forest.

Zariel decided to absorb the souls of all his enemies and the enemies of his descendants and hissuccessors.

And the allies of her enemies beyond her powers, so she did an invocation ritual to bring the souls of her enemies to her..

And before making a shield, so she brought several demons, fallen angels, priests, wizards, wizards, elves in total a legion that wanted revenge and were trying to attack her.

Andthus wezendo the Prayer to Heaven and absorbing all without a trace, besides cries of agony and despair of those who were absorbed.

When Okaô absorbed them some of her enemies she had a divine vision being the mage she became a mediator seeing Eden through the eyes of God,and who summoned her to make a being from herself to protect the country she loves..

And she began another ritual, so she created another face of herself with her shadow and her reflection and shaped it into a small wooden statue dividing the body of the head..

And since she was black at the time, but her aura and her powers were pure and immense even the statue being a version of lesser power.

So she returned back in time with her powers and threw the little statue to be found by her future faithful, for the protection of that country so the saints would be their patrons.

In the year 1. 898, Zariel had been summoned into a magical world that was being terrorized, this world was called World of Alendaisis, being a parallel magical world moved by willpower.

Many are endowed with incredible powers of the mind, including spiritual, being able to control the mind, and there are no ordinary beings, but a peaceful and magical people.

Having a diverse fauna, walking and abundant as, floating mountains, talking trees, monsters with immense powers.

There is also the Forbidden Valley, a place that only those with passions in their hearts, those whose hearts are pure and lovers can enter.

Many ages ago that land had been terrorized by a greedy native who was looking for the statue of Alendaisis, the former king of Alendaisis the world.

There was a legend that Alendaisis was the king and god of that world, very kind, merciful, who reigned peacefully created him, had an almost divinelevel.

And since there was another story that told that he was from another world and wanted to create a peaceful world of kind beings,and that they would use willpower and personality as the basis of strength and a peaceful world.

It would be a statue made of the most powerful and resistant metal and mineral native of that dimension, and thatwas called Landia Land, being colorful, having the position of a man standing praying with his hands united with his eyes closed.

He had long hair that spread out on the floor around a navy blue altar and the statue seemed to have the texture and shape of a granite, but the only problem was that they did not know where the statue existed only the scriptures in numerous libraries.

Somehow the statue was the king of Alendaisis who was inert, but alive and asleep whose name was Alendaisis, who somehow observed his world and his subjects, created by him.

A descendant of the native who tried to conquer that world also decided to continue the legacy of his ancestor, he was called Evaneus and began to destroy, devastate and kill those who lived there in search of the statue of Alendaisis.

A priestly wizard guardian who guarded the temple of Alendaisis where the statue was, summoned someone who could awaken the king and save his world.

Only that the temple was hidden and hidden and only the one who finds the statue can possess all its absolute power and become the new king.

Thus there was a kind of race in search of the temple and the statue,just before Evaneu found the temple Zariel destroyed the place awakening the king or deity that merged with it, facing Evaneus and sending him to the Dominion of Darkness, since Zariel became one of the most powerful deities.

At that time they became one a new being of a new name and of great powers being Zil, restoring the world of Alendaisis becoming an all-knowing New God in1. 898, being a two-sex being who could change her sex whenever she wanted, but she couldn't have a child on her own.

Only those who can read or use the book or its power would be the Empress or the descendants of the empress or emperor.

Her sister Elizabeth became the Redeemer Elder and the Guardian of the Law of Balance and the Order of the Council, being immortal in fact depended on whether she wanted to die or live as day as she wanted.

After Okaô stepped down as Campus Director and became empress of the board, numerous people became campus directors, among the most famous are Nostradamus.

And that had come to the a forest region of a distant country , without any ordinary person to know in year 1. 556 (he had come by the Zara Express an interdimensional train,and moved by entropic energy and spiritual witness) and breaking taught vidence and divination.

And as for Osvaldo a necromancer who led the necromancy to that dimension,Edwardian a Brazilian elf who taught the language and elphic magic, among others, until now Emerodo Umbrella (Emerodo: Emerald in Japanese) (Umbrella: umbrella since she was born on a stormy day)..

And becoming the director of the Campus, she is also a half-breed of Indian, priestess, white, black, elf, having incredible magicalpowers, almost divine and supernatural.

In the year 1. 987 Zariel infuriated by the coming of mounds of creatures by the openings in the dimensional portals, she closed them here in Brazil..

And then he kept the key with him, and spread them in other countries,thus spreading to all that is side..

And so several portals were accidentally opened in Japan, the United States, the United Kingdom, Korea and several other countries in the following year, with most people who got lost in these barriers she decided to reopen only in different ways.

Being the only way to take or bring diverse beings is to ask for help or just visiting.

When a person is taken or brought in and they decide to destroy them they are automatically expelled.

Having half of his red hair and the other half black wavy brunette skin and violet-colored eyes about 160 years old, with a youthful body for age, tall and slender.

Knowing that one cannot perceive, feel or know the age of a Brazilian magical being being a magician because he has the ability to become a young being with the power of mind or willpower.

Someone who lives in the allied dimensions that make barriers between worlds outside the world absent, usuallydoes not, uses a wand, not being obliged to use it, scepters or power-conducting objects.

And not being obligatory, since they use the power of their minds and that of spirits and nature, besides all being half-breeds, most just use the principle of faith and willpower because here everything is achieved.

Most Brazilian magical beings have the ability to live thousands of years and can be even almost immortal, and have the shape and appearance of a child and be over a hundred yearsold.

And being transformed into another creature, renewed, everything transforms, not dying, recreating, having other lives, as in seeing of dying he is reborn as a tree or any other creature.

At Campus Zariel, as he was baptized he has numerous disciplinary levels, such as: one year at the age of five and taken to Plush, being a kind of prezinho, where one learns to control his skills with games, and restraint collars if necessary.

In fact, the Plush council only serves to be a kind of nursery and for those who do not have time to take care of their children, or mostly serves to put the children of the staff of Campus Zariel.

From the age of six to eleven, he is called Metamorphosis, where one learns to write, to use his powers, taking practical and written lessons.

From the twelve to sixteen years of age it is called Estanco increases the level of difficulty having several subjects since magic, writings, practices and classes of general disciplines such as mathematics and Portuguese.

When you go to the third year of stationary, at the beginning of the year you have a test to know the level of power and knowledge of the student, the same happens in the following years.

And that's when they turn sixteen,and they start studying full-time, studying in boarding school, returning on vacation to the home of their family members or guardians.

From seventeen to nineteen years, it is called Suplicio, and has the preparations for the entrance exam, zariel's college being that there is higher education, for those who want to improve, being able to specialize in any discipline, having tests in the middle of June.

From twenty to twenty-five years to the Advanced,being the faculty itself, those who pass the suplicio exams, being able to choose the type of course you want to take, specializing in a certain course to join a magical company.

In Zara, for example, there are the most varied disciplines, such as:

Necromancy

Herbal Potions and Alchemy

Vidence and Divination

Astronomy

Astrology

Purification

Philosophy

History of Magic

World History

Supplement History

Element Control

Probe, control, manipulate, penetrate and communicate through the mind.

Transfiguration and Transformation

Enchantments, Spells and Spells.

Flora and Fauna

Creation of Brazilian Creatures

Study of Common Philosophy

Shamanism

Aritmancia

Communication and Indigenous Magic

Spiritual Defenses and Attacks, Fighting Magicians

Candomblé

Invocation and Evocation

Awakening the Hidden Power

Flight and Levitation

Buzios

Dark and Demonic Spells

Magic Defenses

Ancient Runes

Herbologia

Mediumship

Plagues and Curses

Fang Shui

History of Zariel and Brazil

Study of Magic Stones, Treasures of Brazil Dimensions and Prophecies.

Water

Climate Controls

Magic Geography

Spiritual Controls

Magic Administration

Creation of Magical Beings

Parallels of Religions and Witchcraft

Goddess Religion

Magic and elven language

Hudu

It was like this at first, when everything was banned and the campus migrated to another dimension and its teachings were relocated...

To tell the truth not always people write their children on Campus, are often repressed their skills by their parents who do not want to let awaken their skills, are often retired wizards.

They were scouts who took her away.

In this way are oftenscattered, several tstadores, and the search for creatures with latent gifts, and are influenced by the greatness of them and convinced to study with the promise of awakening extraordinary abilities, many of these children flee.

And being because their parents or guardians prevent it, so they always receive cards, brushes, combs, colored sheets, prints, pencils, pens among other simple objects that transport them if the child decides to go to school.

And that most never return to their homes, knowing that their parents would not let them return to campus which is also a boarding school and they receive cost aid.

The Campus had been built on top of an Indigenous cemetery, which was once a sacred site of power and behind it there is also a cemetery, with a great magicalconcentration.

And being in the exact place where the cemetery existed there is located the House of Akran, through which countless spirit guides and protectors pass, being also guardians of the Campus Zariel, and they are endowed with great wisdom, besides being a place where there are numerous heavenly.

The dominions and territories of the Akran region are the abode and passage of countless heavenly ones, a second Eden, but smaller with fewer angels and spirits.

And not far from the Campus, well behind the Cemetery, which is also inhabited by countless spirits, there is the Celfos Forest, being forbidden to students under 13 years, after this age is released with the authorization of their guardians or their parents.

On the right side of the fence that sits around the cemetery, prohibiting the entrance to the forest of the wisdom cemetery, the forest, being can find all kind and varieties of creatures or vegetabless.

And in addition to houses, shops, street vendors, apartments, localities and forests as well as fun centers and various other things ...

To a part of the fence that is ajar, and right behind there are two trees that meet, and curl, in the form of two old and wrinkled witches, who hold a sickleeach.

And having the power to move and prevent the entry of those who are not allowed, but right behind them begins a row of trees that curl up forming a tunnel.

And coming to the end the whole forest is covered with trees, branches and thorns, being inhabited by various varieties of beings, from the darkness of light, ambiguous as magical and enchanted and even common who chose to live in those surroundings.

Between the two trees to a kind of broom-shaped bow being the seal so that no creature with evil intentions leaves or enter.

Not all creatures that live in the forest are not dangerous, but it is known that the two trees that meet, is a kind of portal to another dimension.

And being inhabited only by mythical and mystical creatures and with numerous portals scattered throughout the forest that carry the various demonic dimensions.

That passage is totally dark and can not see, in its crossing can lead to any dimension.

There are demons, gargoyles, shinmas (dark creatures), winged beings, elves, walking plants, magical birds and various creatures.

Depending on the time one can hear from the school yard or the cemetery songs from the forest recited by the black elves and the white elves that make corals.

The country of Razins being a border with Faeria, is a Mixed country, since all beings of the country mix, no matter what appearance.

And having the union and respect between magical and supernatural species, since all the inhabitants are half-breeds, there is no pure race, but there are always exceptions.

The Inquisition

When Zariel traveled the world with his followers they met several people in the Dark Ages, mostly humans of great mental power and others with greatfaith.

And the real wizards always went with them and were never killed or tortured, not even the real demons or creatures of darkness.

Those who were burned, tortured, and killed were innocent people and most were not possessed, those who were killed,. were midwives, priestesses (the charlatans).

And that all those people were the so-called Innocents, only those who tried to soften life and the people who denounced were people who were evil character.

And demons in search of souls, other people who did not sympathize with the denounced, did not go with their faces or simply did not like this person or found them unfaithful to God and also those who were of another religion.

But in the midst of the innocent and the guilty even to the great shame of others and their allies were a time when they needed money..

And all to continue their journey and leave Europe so even though everyone was ashamed they began to join the Inquisition.

In the midst of the conflict and the murders Zariel and his companions helped catch both innocent and true wizards everything for the money initially were to raise money so they could travel through everything gradually began to change.

Knowing gradually the nature of people and the need for protection and the need to influence and deceive both the government and others they began to participate in the inquisition.

Between the conflicts gradually Zariel began to infiltrate power.

And so I will report on the events of the Inquisition.

Inquisition refers to various institutions dedicated to the suppression of heresy within the Catholic Church.

Those who became the greatest witch hunters were all followers of Zariel the Inquisitors were commanded by followers by the witch herself who infiltrated the middle if not inside the congregation.

The Inquisition was initially created to combat syncretism among some religious groups, who practiced the worship of plants and animals and used the preaching of another religion.

And so druids and priestesses were hunted mercilessly and even caring even old ladies were hunted widows to whom no one went with the face.

The medieval Inquisition, from which all the others derive, was founded in year1. 184 in the southern state of Languedoc of France to combat the heresy of the Cathatics or Albigenses.

So amid the beginnings of the bounty hunters as some were hired to hunt down the ignorant and unlucky people.


	154. Chapter 154

16

A dimension also spread throughout the Middle East and French Guiana , was where the portals are scattered and strategically located in each of the scattered barriers and their portals...

And so composing the great territory of the Distant Forest and Azanuris and Zarathanis, and that gradually with the colonization and emigration of other peoples,and together with modernization transformed, and thus into an immense tropical and magical country.

But this same country is a mysterious and distant place at the same time close as the vegetation camouflages itself and hides.

Over time the forest itself disappeared and the dimension migrated and exiled out of the earth forming a dimension apart and the populationgrowing.

And when there is no time and there are no more original inhabitants,and itwas as it used to be and the dimensions were being swallowed up into the hidden dimension of the dimension of Zarathanis and the rivers of blood...

The forest and taken by magic and concentration of energy of nature and its magical principles were lost.

The Digikan Forest is infested with dark creatures, and taken by a very strong dark magic that makes it impossible for creatures living there to leave, unless they have good intentions, being even a kind of prison for those who break some laws are sent to the DigikanForest.

And to be tortured by the beings who live there are often killed, few are taken over by darkness and are converted to creatures of darkness, but currently is not having so much restriction of these creatures, and the entrance to the some countries of America, and between Europe, or the Distant Forest, and some part and desolate regions of the United States and deserts such as the Desert of Atakama.

The entire Brazilian territory is taken over by a protective shield that prevents evil creatures from crossing, those who have common sense and good thoughts will be able to cross thebarrier, and worth it to all kinds of creatures that have power.

And being the reason why Brazil is considered a paradise, the shield is supported by the Elders and mainly by Zariel,since his return to the country, but is currently allowed entry to Rio Grande do Sul, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo and certain dimensions of the Amazon, but is not restricted to humans.

But that doesn't stop humans from crossing the barrier since everyone has free will, they do whatever they want with the land and the world where they live

The light does not enter the Forest with the light of a wand, stick, aura, scepter, divine spark* or lantern, having no way to see the palm of a hand in front of the creature's eyes.

The divine spark is sheltered in a small roundglass, where some faithful wizards put spiritual energy, of some god,, as being a kind of sample of divine spark or power, being able to illuminate anywhere even hell, purifying beings of darkness and fallen angels with a white and golden light.

In Bahia where there are other magical shields, guarding a part of the site and another Portal of idolatrias, Iolanda dos Milagres, an archmaga seer and prophetess, created the Campus Meneses in Salvador...

And it was far from the city and curious, it was in the Caatinga, out of reach of ordinary people, a school for mediums, seers, prophets, spiritists, sensitives, remote vision, fortune tellers and powers of the mind as paranormals, in a distant part of the waters of the beach, near a slope on the west side, near a barren and dry part.

Taking into account that countless other wizards, and in addition to common and various magical creatures would go to Brazil, United States, Europe, and or any country between the Americas.

And she should do something, to organize her country of origin, and her home, then in the year 1.. 516 inaugurated finishing to build the Palace of the Plateau baptized as Imperial Magical Supreme Council of barriers, Interdimensional Integrated, Celestial and Dimensions.

This has become known to this day as the largest secret organization among the missing world, ministerial and hidden government building where the laws of the magical dimension are governed.

CimsbiICDID PlateauPalace: but she needed to give a name to the site of the celestial tree, calling it the Palace of the Imperial Ministerial Plateau Magical Inter Dimensional.

Where she finally built in the basket and seventh floor an immense and eternal library containing all the scrolls and books she stole, especially those that were bought and donated, there as the years went on.

Called the Empress, with this they created the Bond of Divine Union, and the Council City, on the Santa Franciana River of Matieus,, on the island of Samoa and in the middle of the river of Matheists in Manoa and Mamoa Sasina, on top of a gigantic Paude carua (or zaniel tree Zaniel) Golden and very thick where it also has a kindof elevator, not only is governed by divine beings, supernatural magicians, wizards and several other creaturess.

And by the gods with respect and equality among all, all who participate and occupy the office of the so-called Elders, those who are part of the Council, who share power among them those who meet frequently and stay in theCouncil;

And solving proposed cases, ministerly issues, discussing issues and solving problems discuss issues and various other things.

The Council is integrated exclusively of ancient native beings and exiles of dimensions and Aborigines, reincarnated, descendants of the ancient beings of the depths, and that to this day not having a single natural human being, and all natives of the or the united countries,and only exiled and naturalized, being also their descendants of the ancient organizations outside the world absent...

The Bond of Divine Union: being a ceremony in invocation, which opens all dimensional portals, having permanent contact between the divine, demonic and otherworldly celestial beings, from that day forward, also making theunion.

And among the powers of all those who came together to lead the Council as it was nicknamed, sharing the powers of each, believing that unity makes strength, when several beings unite is born a great power, being several in one.

The CIMSBICDID is composed by each respective creature representing a different species andrace, and native to the ancient dimensions, out of time,, between the horizon of events, and by the dimensions outside the physical plane, and also of divine origin, being called as the Elders or Counselors, and can be of any type of creature that integrates the plane of continuous space time...

Being those who govern the laws of the magical world or hidden world created by them, they hide and have the magic hidden from those who have no relatives with magical abilities.

They are the ones who solve cases, misfortunes, destruction, and problems caused by magical creatures, monsters, humans and mystical mutant wizards and deities...

They also created the Dome of the Order, where small problems of the creators of the multiverse are solved...

Never in history has a half-breed descendant or son of a foreigner such as those who are descendants of Portuguese and other nationalities joined the council and or beings of ancient races already extinct...

This being an order given by the first queen and her lineage, only people of origins of the ancient natives of the plane prior to creation, and their descents or those who share their origins.

The magic is controlled and maintained among his numerous successors.

As for school it has no distinction in teaching treating everyone equally except in the council where it is not allowed descendants of other nationalities to be chosen.

The tree leaves the center and bottom of the São Francisco River, surrounded by three more trees around it and wraps around the tree, being a place totally golden and taken by light, with the tree connected to other dimensions and magic shields, making it impossible for any common to be able to see the CIMSBICD.

The CIMSBICD has numerous doors and corridors without end thanks to its numerous portals, which connect to various dimensions, and can lead anywhere through time and space, through doors with numbers in Roman numerals, only those with Roman numerals can open dimensions.

There is also the dimension barrier called Akinand..

When Zariel created the Council he also thought of his guardians, so he chose the Ministerial Guardians, three years after the work and means of protection were completed.

The Ministerial Guardians are the guards or guardians of the City Council and the CIMSBICD.

It was an out-of-time, multiverse organization...

Some of them are species of black figures, others golden, with capes, always being female angels, forbidden to show their faces to people, inside them they wear flexible and golden armor, in addition to using swords, having powers integrated into the Council.

And it can also be even elemental,guardian spirits those who have renounced the journey to the other plan, since all members of the council share their powers and knowledge among themselves.

The positions of the members of the Council are passed down from generation to generation and the one who has the greatest willpower, but those who want or can be passed on to the one who has value.

Cursed Weapons

Demetrios Demostemes Verissimo Weasley was if not the most famous wizard of the time of the inquisition near the year of 1. 245, he was pale tall redhead with light blue eyes and pretended to have no magical powers.

He was one of the converts in the dark ages of witch hunts and in the middle of last century... as

But this was famous within the papacy itself and in turn he was a spy and master of arms.

But most of all an alcoholic.

Fighting for equality between wizards in secret meetings, there were summits and meetings followed, those who were not hunted and lived hidden in a community apart, and common until they fell in love with the daughter of a very wealthy count.

And between vampire wars and division between magical forces, and forgotten deities, and even ancient lost forces...

Verissimo himself was rich and had diverse lands and estates and lots of gold.

And so there was a very large family being a wizard of a long line of wizards.

One day asked the lady named Fatima Elizabeth Middleton, they in turn fell in love and were to marry the Count himself accepted Verissimo without problems even knowing that he was a wizard.

Over the course they married but it was not accepted by the wizards that over the course of a year the lady with silver hair and eyes was pregnant.

He hears an ambush made by the wizards mainly of his family and so the entire family of the count died at the hands of bandits of the road where they took their gold in the middle of the forest that surrounded them.

By making the burial of the count and his family in the midst of desolation and tears.

Many months passed the man on the verge of insanity and desperate isolated himself from his family and less and less was seen and always went to the cemetery.

Spilled he felt the presence of someone approaching, but did not pay attention.

Zariel looked at the red-haired man with sadness and pity knowing that the truth would be better than the lie,and she approached and put her hand on her shoulder,and seeing her eyes were open,, with several lines around her eyes shining brightly.

Her long red dress with fulfilled sleeves and an equally red coat.

\- I know who did this to your family.. – Ela disse.

The man immediately got up and turned with tears in his eyes.

Who's that? " he said with anger and cracked teeth.

He looked at the tumult and said with regret.

\- Your family of wizards had teamed up with others the We-as Brutus Malfyet and Yaxlexy,didn't like your union with a woman who had no magic they decided to end it hoping you wouldn't stay that long and then get involved with a witch. voce

" He said it monotonously. "And they hired bounty hunters who coincidentally worked for me and told me later, ambushing me in the woods.

"I can't believe it, they've always stood by me... - he said. "Who I will support now... - What I Fasso. They have to pay.

I have an idea. And said the lady in red. "Would you like to take revenge to always have with you a way to have your love back at least a souvenir and make everyone pay for their crimes?" he asked.

An insane and evil look was made on his pale face.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I would love to see everyone suffer as I am suffering. he said.

The woman smiled and spoke. Come with me.

The man accompanied the lady in red and so followed a carriage and proceeded to a castle near the county church where they were greeted by the priests and others.

Entering the great cathedral they addressed the bishop sat at a large table and so the lady said.

\- My dear friends today will celebrate the moment of a great turnaround we have a mutual friend who together with so many others had sadness and resentment, as our brothers and sisters.

And he had his family taken prematurely from his conviviality he suffered at the hands of prejudice and especially at the hands of witches. – And said the lady followed by several affirmative nods.

\- Many people have suffered and will suffer if we do not take proper care. And he said.

What does the lady propose? asked the archbishop.

\- Weapons of torture and death. "And he said with a smile.

\- I'm able to make weapons on one condition. " Said Weas.

Which one would be, sir. the priest asked.

\- Make all those who caused my suffering suffer first.

So be it. they all agreed.

The meeting was over and they went to their respective tasks.

The lady in red led the red-haired man to his property where he began to make his torture weapons.

It was what seemed very far from any city looking like a large red fortress with a large castle.

Over the months Zariel observed the redhead man increasingly insane and losing his consciousness and thus creating various weapons of torture to which all served the Inquisition where he not only killed wizards, but people without magic.

He created a weapon with consciousness the first had the exact appearance of his late wife's eyes and silver hair all weapons alternated between the human form and that of torture and death.

The cube of fear as it was called could change shape and occupy the best form of torture and kill its victim, they were called Weasweapons.

All calls of cursed weapons capable of torturing and killing their victims slowly.

But gradually all weapons over the years of torture the weapons have gained consciousness and human forms and could live forever.

But they didn't care about humanity, but gradually gained consciousness and personality.

But Weas himself became less rational driven by anger and rancor killed and tortured thousands of wizards and people without magic.

His family of wizards at least those who killed his beloved were killed.

In the end he created hundreds of weapons in his life called Weas,torture machines throughout the period of the Inquisition.

At the time the first Weas weapons to be created killed hundreds of people and served as just cursing those who did not die at their hands.

And so Demetrius lived an increasingly unstable and depressing long life and thus became the master of cursed weapons.

These weapons are scattered around the world and so choosing the handlers of the cursed weapons and as long as there is rancor and hatred and prejudice the weapons will exist.

And so Demetrios gained immortality by living between the two worlds traveling between the worlds of shadows and humans and where he went to meet his relatives.

Over the years Zariel has granted a second chance to the Count who in turn rose again as a human means along with his beloved Fatima..

And so all were part of the inquisition but did not stay long had only a year to live without the knowledge of Demetrius.

Demetrius thus became the master of arms and lived for many years after the death of the Count and his wife andfamily, abandoning his witch relatives and working for the Vatican,, and thus living as part of his revenge to the wizarding world.

He not only killed those who made revenge, but the relatives who were very close to them and so it was over.

He became immortal and summoning cursed weapon handlers and became Zariel's master of arms and strategist to this day.

And of course this and a process of reincarnation where being a needle in the palheira, is also in turn is not a woman, but a man in the family, successive repetitive cycle of reincarnation.

As for their creations they react to emotions and thus being one of their weapons called combatarmor, and increases in size and red fire color..

And being an armor that when attacked increases in size and can not be harmed and so the more and attacked the stronger attacks gets.

She like all her weapons and torture machines are immune to magic and stronger gets.

As long as there is anger, rancor hatred and prejudice they will exist as long as there is racism and indifference they will exist and so when there is conflict andwars, they will exist,, and so as long as there are negative emotions they will exist.

Armor will not react if they are not attacked beyond being affected by any offensive magic.

As for swords of anguish was created when We-them killed a hundred witch children in the same way as we-as original,and had killed other beings in the ancient wars of Krypton, and so sacrificing along with their souls and blood created one of their cursed weapons.

The head and teeth of a chimera she created another sword that thus has her own will and personality.

Each We-as anyway if the one who possesses it does not have sufficient willpower or energy will be possessed by the will of the weapon and so he will attack his target until he eliminates completely acting on his own.

Demetrius in turn lives with the memories of his dead beloved even though he lived with her for a time still pregnant and so took hatred and resentment for the wizards.

And killing any wizard who has the opportunity,and he feeds on fear and resentment, and the very hurt that caused him to change his form and depressive personality.

He becomes with a demon aspect in place of his hair are red flames pale skin aspect of a skull, and with flaming eyes and high, wrapped in black energy, creating throughout his life all kinds of torture machines.

Over time the islands were taken by gigantic waves and began to duplicate and send theirseeds, opening portals and taking the struggles in bora, and had no end or objectives the more principles were not human motivations.

And so they created monstrous storms destroying waves islands sank and gradually the trees became more aware and on a stormy day the monsters created temples..

And those who were stronger and their disgusting forms were eternalized in temples and in a storm,, created by a war of monsters,and took part of a temple and some trees,and for the continuous space time,and to what Zariel once found and absorbed.

Today when Zariel returned to this location she sees in what has become an inhospitable place with demon monsters gods without any goal fighting eternally with each other...

They all lost their rational consciences and any logical reasoning until one day they were considered their guardians,, today they are monstrous guardians,, without any recollection,, only that they must obey and serve trees,and the spoils of their ordinary battles.

The influence of the trees caused them to alter the DNA of those who consumed it, and to the point that when eating once,and would be able and permanently acquired the direct powers of the trees,, and thus no longer fed on the tree itself.

And so when Zariel took both seeds and sap or even the fruits the scientists created new, more powerful versions of the cursed trees.

In the course of experiments in the creation of trees they began to extract dna from the tree and test inhumans, both those still when they altered genes,, before fertilization,and in pregnancy as those who were already in adulthood or close to adolescence and so on.

And so they crossed the DNA extracted from the trees with humans thus forming a new race that would be called the Messengers of the Twilight, Guardians of dawn and the most powerful Fallen..

But the family that allied the causes of Zariel became the only two human and rational priests,who still inhabited this inhospitable world and the guardians of the trees,, being recognized by the monsters that now inhabit this world as their human allies.

Once the great creatures were enemies and warring among her did not preserve their human consciences or their memories of their formerlives.

And it is pertended living inthewild, and among the least cursed trees on the thirteen islands inhabited only by cursed trees and souls.

The respective names of this couple were Magician Medeiros and Eloá Cristina two allied wizards in times of war thus forming a newworld.

And living in the great palace where they began again from the beginning and to a family, and the new population of that inhospitable world and helped the inhabitants who were still alive.

Thus recasting the laws where they made an alliance with the great beasts, many of the remaininginhabitants, and who were still in that world were unaware that these great creatures could be their relatives..

And or some day they were human beings and so at some point before the alliances between humans and monsters there was a great war that triggered deaths on both sides.

Those who fled hid in caves and the remaining human allies of Eloá and Magician were pirates and mercenaries converted into soldiers and sailors..

And some had memories of the events, others were so traumatized by the carnage that they lost their sanity.

But in times of crisis they became the saviors and created an alliance by dividing and sharing the territories with the great creatures and choosingguardians.

And it was also where new mages and priests were chosen who also guarded the merlim archipelago and the Island of the Thirteen Circles..

Telling about the birth of the great cursed islands and forming an alliance with Zariel who summoned his allies and scientists.

And that's where he created a bridge between the two worlds and their soldiers and inhabitants, brought supply and supplied their world devastated by the great war of Silver , Moon..

She was considered a savior and philanthropist of this world where she helped remake her democracy and laws and fraternize with the demon gods as they became known.

And so the lineage of the first kings became known as always having twin sons and guardians of the cursed trees.

As time passed the trees evolved and those who somehow consumed theirfruits, and later did not turn into great monsters but every ten humans who consumedthree.

And they turned into monsters while the others only developed magical powers and abilities.

Fruit consumption was controlled, even if it did not need to be controlled since the fruits themselves were indigestible and the one who consumed it did not wish to try it again so they did not have to impose laws in this regard.

Few could get close to the island as they were in danger of not surviving the risk of dying and or injured in the process the archipelago was inhabited by large dangerous creatures.

They did not return at times being part of both cursed souls and being consumed by walking trees.

But over time everything would change and the laws themselves also all those who consumed the fruits, no longer remembered their lives before their transformation assumed new identities.

And their worldss were no longer the same and the laws themselves become magical creatures.

The snowstorms that came out forming a fog and surrounding the islands changed the memories the world was graduallycontrolled.

And both for those new monsters and their guardians the emperors.

And so the few remaining humans gave up their humanity and consumed more and more thefruits.

And so creating new beings all in themselves no longer remembered the wars and the problems there were only the guardians and the new creatures...

They were increasingly pressured to abandon their humanities and forget their past lives and memories.

Then they were all gradually controlled by Zariel's subordinates and were new beings.

And so all over this world even pirates, sailors and other beings spread all over this world, the great creatures forgetting the war fought when they were still starting to emerge.

The snow spread more and more throughout the world of Silver Moon the humans that remained and did not eat the fruits were converted into new beings by the influence of the nevoa.

And that later transformed,and many of them were taken by the monsters and taken as zombies the cursed islands.

And it was where in the future there were no more cursed islands,, but a world of trees,and that infested this whole world,, spreading like weeds and thus spreading.

Just as the trees and islands were born began as a storm and fog and a continent of the thirteen islands that began to expand wasborn.

And also to increase and grow,, forming an immense continent and mountains plants, andthat once unknown were born and grew forming new breeds.

Guardians became evolved and humanoid beings while others were free united by the same mind.

And the royal family and guardians became the first fallen to exist.

They are also immune to magic, in addition to absorbing it no matter the intensity of the attack, being confused with ordinary people, having an incredible overwhelming force, but by absorbing magic they rage..

And immediately turn into gigantic hairy and black beings of vertical and yellow pupils, with two horns facing forward..

And that they are equal to that of a goat, being similar to griffins, but only by the time that the spell is absorbed by the body, they are only born in Brazil.

These Hunters were formerly witch hunters who hunted and chased the wizards, and burned them in bonfires, nowadays they work for cimsbicd as bounty hunters, policedetective.

Being specialized in arresting offenders such as wizards, fairies elves, demons among other creatures, even as exorcists, but lately in some country of South America.

And if there are not many occurrences of possessions, but abroad, then most of them leave the countries of Latin America, and go mainly to the United States, where there are more occurrences.

Shortly after they increased the City of the Council in some branches as in some headquarters located in Gramado,, in Rio Grande do Sul, creating the Order of the Council and another headquarters in Bahia,and in the caatinga, there is where the descendants of the councillors live, being a place where research is also done.

In Santa Catarina there is a prison. called Rio Grande do Magistral.

And having the director named Catarina a priestess of climate and elements who manipulates the place..

And preventing any prisoner from escaping from there using hurricanes and other destructive nature powers,, the reasons being there in Gramado being the site of the Prison.

And in this place snows and also where in Santa Catarina has hurricanes and Gales it manipulates the whole climate of Rio Grande do sul being famous for beating and torturing prisoners, but it has never really been proven, but this same prison is being linked to the size of the penal colony.

Babel Neongeneses

A center of experience and research, where it receives funds from the Council diverting from other organizations both government and overpriced funds, to make experiments.

And create various creatures, such as chimeras, for example, created on June 24, 1; 986, by Cacilda Alencar, an elder of the Council..

And it is located in the Northeast, in Pernambuco - Serra Talhada that had links with Ambrolia Alban.

And that there was a filiarch in Gotham in the desert having underground passages and secret caves.

There are several rumors among the absent society, before being aware of itsexistence, staying only in extra corporeal plan,, not being accepted any other,and that will cause problems and often even legends.

And saying that they have a portal inside the building leading to other countries where experiments are done with humans and various magical beings, they usually kidnap and take there..

And why it is forbidden to experience in the American and Brazilian territory, being the intention to create monsters or beings of gigantic powers.

Babel Neongenesis itself is linked to several organizations such as Proteus itself and Dawn with pandora and black lotus membership.

Meneses – Salvador - Bahia: created for the learning of summoners, summoners, seers, sensitives, mediums, people with psychic powers, with no power, besides these, being only those with the power of vision.

Created on June 24, 1565 by Iolanda of Miracles, it is known that long after Iolanda had merged with Zariel,Chica Xaves,amedium, being a sentient witch who joined the Council..

And that's when she turned 15, a psychic, a few years later she passed the position of director of campus Meneses, the Witch of the Northeast.

Chica Xaves, descent of Iolanda with Alexander cassandra's son of troy a protégé of Zariel before her merge with Zariel, the seer in the enchanted world had Landia, with Euclid a descendant of Nostradamus.

Cain the immortal one who had been cursed by God and the angel Gabriel and countless other angels who came then had sent a part of hisimmortality.

And if well, in fact his immortal energy not his blood, (he could be immortal, but he was not a demon, vampire or any horrendous creature..

And he was only cursed) to Zariel,with the magic he created, called Prayer to Heaven, in the war against Manuel, years before he had created sharing his blood an energy hunter,

Among his numerous relationships Cain was the father of one of Zariel's daughters being an immortal half vampire being the first in generations,, and the first half vampire half divine and soon after becoming one of the immortal patrons of vampires.

This occurred before the sisao between their alliances and the banishment of their existence in the midst of conviviality of Zariel..

Called Eldaria,a half-breed of American Indian, being a vampire medium of energy as well as immortal and in addition to integrating the new elders of the Council, along with Cain and being half deadly before his fall and disillusionment with the forces of Zariel.


	155. Chapter 155

16

He not only killed those who made revenge, but the relatives who were very close to them and so it was over.

He became immortal and summoning cursed weapon handlers and became Zariel's master of arms and strategist to this day.

And of course this is a process of reincarnation, where being a needle in the palheira, and is also in turn is not a woman, but a man in the family, successive repetitive cycle of reincarnation.

As for their creations they react to emotions and thus being one of their weapons called combat armor being that increases in size and red firecolor.

And being an armor that when attacked increases in size and can not be harmed and so the more and attacked the stronger attacks gets.

She like all her weapons and torture machines are immune to magic and stronger gets.

As long as there is anger, rancor hatred and prejudice they will exist as long as there is racism and indifference,and they will exist and so when there is conflict and wars they will exist and so as long as there are negative emotions they will exist.

Armor will not react if they are not attacked beyond being affected by any offensive magic.

As for swords of anguish was created when Weas killed a hundred witch children and thus sacrificing along with their souls and blood created one of their cursed weapons.

The head and teeth of a chimera she created another sword that thus has her own will and personality.

Each Weas nonethe so if the one who possesses it does not have força sufficient willpower or energy will be possessed by the will of the weapon and so he will attack his target until he eliminates it completely by acting on his own.

Demetrius in turn lives with the memories of his dead beloved even though he lived with her for a time still pregnant and so took hatred and resentment for the wizards.

And then killing any wizard who has the opportunity feeds on fear and resentment, and the very hurt that caused her to change shape and depressive personality.

He becomes with a demon aspect in place of his hair are red flames pale skin aspect of a skull, and with flaming eyes and high wrapped in black energy, and withthis creating throughout his life all kinds of torture machines.

Many of these weapons feed on emotions but over time began to consume human food and acquiring human organs, but continued to serve the purposes of torture and death being practically immortal.

Chipaim

Being an herb of various powers, used in rituals to make a creature enter into a trance and have visions or see the future, make its consciousness go back in time, understand facts through illusions.

And when you use the flower and the plant and turn it into powder, phosphorescent liquid, you can manipulate the essence as you like and cachimbar, increasing the creature'spower.

And that you're swallowing it, being can manipulate the smoke of the essence as you like when you're cachimbando.

When liquid can be used for fusion, being even to use in inanimate creatures, having phosphorescent emerald green color that shines brightly, shining even brighter in the dark, until awakening hidden powers.

The flower can glow brightly in the dark, and can temporarily mow a creature if thrown into its eyes.

But the only problem is that it is highly addictive, being a very powerful drug, since the two types of plant, the creep that has huge thick and rolled leaves and the tree, and that all year round and green and sticky its wood serves to make the pipe and is used by anyone.

When buying the drug one signs a disclaimer as you will see illusions that may have several side effects and could have delusions for several hours after swallowing or drinking the chipaim,having a great hallucinogenic effect.

The Last Demon

Akrano Dezoit Dikidant

Thousands of years ago Shiva the Hindu goddess of death fell in love with a Chinese demon of theelements.

And it was called Drakasium,it was an ambiguous being, it helped those who offered offering offerings, all in exchange for their services, but most often does everything to their advantage,and their followers.

Being partly fair, not tolerating disrespectful deception, being a very nervous being, no little calm, grumpy and depressed, one can easily infuriatehim.

And not being willingly to appease his wrath, in any case he was greedy and very vengeful.

He reigned in a magical forest near Taiwan, below a mountain, located in an immense black castle, where one could see an immense barrier that connected the otherdimension.

And being a castle with numerous towers, and a waterfall and a lake that flowed ahead and ended in a river that had exit in the sea.

Being a castle full of riches, in the basement of the castle.

This demigod had countless amazing powers, being very powerful.

He was called Adrainul, many years after increasing his riches, wisely governing its inhabitants, he married a beautiful woman, princess of a distant kingdom.

Thus, along with the power and riches of his beloved's king he increased his kingdom by uniting him with that of his father-in-law, with the help of his power.

It was known that something was happening, there were rumors that the queen of the castle was cheating on Adrainul,with her father's brother.

The demigod really discovered what was happening, by touching his deer and his queen, thus deciding to take revenge later only that it was too late...

Long after, they ambushed him in a trap in a forest near the castle, thus having an incredible and time-consuming battle, flying spells attacks in alldirections.

And when he was betrayed by his wife and servant being his wife's mistress, they sent countless exterminators to annihilate him.

The few remaining allies died in his sacrifice, but it was not enough, until his wife was fighting him and she had killed all those who opposed them mainly their parents.

Defeating her body by imprisoning her in a golden coffin, her spirit in a small pine chest with countless magical symbols and platelets, plus inscriptions she intended to imprison him, found her forever and ever.

But before he died he breathed his last breath sending away his last faithful servant, along with his body shortly after being imprisoned and thus casting acurse.

And that whose life would be long, dark, suffering without riches and will suffer eternally, having a very long life for the one who betrayed him mainly his wife.

It is known that before his wife began the revolt she had become pregnant, so she had not cursed her descendant itself, but those of her traitors.

When he was locked in the chest his spirit being equally powerful made disappear the small chest along with the castle, riches and everything that belonged to him, the queen being pregnant or not, his pregnancy disappeared, all of valuable is gone, nothing remained to his traitors.

Those who betrayed him lived for a long time, unhappy wandering all over the places, being despised and infernized wherever they went...,

His son went to his only faithful servant who had been sent to a distant forest...

The Book of Ralendei

It is known that long in menesishighschool, there was a teacher named Silvana Ralendei,no student, or anyone else ever respected her, nor even when they insulted her they pronounced her name correctly..

And they didn't even write, he was a lonely, depressing, resentful, troubled, inferiority complex, and he was insulted daily.

One day she possibly began to create the book of negativity, thanks to the great amount of negative force she carried with her... the book itself leads to another dimension created byit.

And that there was a rumor that that portal was the basis of negative energy generated by the students who insulted her or when she got nervous the book..

And that he was being taken over by his sadness and all his negative feelings and his dark side, which grew more and more.

It was known that she was extremely respectful of the rules and when someone broke them she braved her, became enraged and became totally stressed, being totally misunderstanding with respect.

This one uttered in the year 1. 999 mysteriously with no trace or any apparent news.

There was a rumor created by some students that the book became a portal to a dimension of an inferior world where countless students had been arrested in the verdade.

And they did not know why countless students mysteriously disappeared in the men's room, but it seems to be only a rumor having proved nothing but the disappearance of the teacher and the students.

And they probably killed class and were devoured by some creature.

This book was found by Zariel who investigated numerous dispouts in a school on the outskirts of Alagoas.

Where she saw that the book itself leads to another dimension being a place of suffering and fear, being a negative entity inducing the eternal nightmare.

And so she did not release anyone just convinced to appear the teacher where she was called Clara Bastos, and who was an aspiring entity of fear and resentment.

Great for bringing hatred and madness, being is becoming a great woman who brings the sufferings and penances to criminals.

Over time they became friends and the woman returned to inhabit the book that became a dimensional prison of eternal sufferings impossible to be freed unless Clara herself freed her.

It became known as the negative world and Clara the executor of this dimensional nightmare.

Zariel formed some alliances and sent many criminals where it was built in Salvador,and it was a penitentiary extending the power of the sizing book,and it was where Clara became the delegate,, and thus being sent to suffer eternally.

The Link Portal

Being an invoked portal that can be taken to different dimensions and various locations.

It was created on June 24,1. 896 by Cassandra Blanca, a mage wanting to save her daughter Link who lived in another dimension and had been kidnapped and killed..

And so creating a copy and its clone took two hundred years in the past brainwashing aging it and taken to the future to face it, but still it had been defeated.

So to reverse what happened he created the portal that opens time, space and dimensions and connected it to a magic hose and built a temple in the World of Salvador Ribeiro, and in São Paulo where guardians were taken, thus going back in time and saving his daughter.

Emerodo Umbrella

Current director of Campus Zariel, one of the campuses, and who is of the secret organization,and who has name in his honor,and that ela is widow, having a granddaughter named Dahlia and a grandson named Thaddeus, and countless great-grandchildren.

And these are the fruit of previous marriages of their legitimate and adoptive children, and thatbeing married today, with the androgen being Zil the core of the world of Alendaisis, king of another dimension, ancient Zariel, besides living with him.

When her ex-husband was about to die he called her so passing all his powers to Emerodo who was already very powerful and old of the Council..

And that he did not desire his powers and wisdom to be lost in the other world, nor does he forget his wisdom and knowledge in his newadventure.

And being also an elder of the Council who had decided to follow a new journey.

In fact, she married Zil for having lost the duel with the Core after a few years of her husband's death, since she was an amazon, when not on campus is in Alendaisis.

Later generating a daughter named Linara, Princess of Alendaisis, having white hair almond-colored eyes of beetle color the other turquoise blue and average height is currently 11 years old and being brunette.

Umbrella is very sarcastic,and in addition to making indecent jokes, and never shows seriousness,and being even morbid in some ways.

But she is kind and merciful and who has adopted countless abandoned and resourceless children who were in search of a better place.

However, all marriages did not last more than a year and so instead of dying they separated.

Zariel has a fetish of extra marital relationships for both men and women, which is what Emerodo did not accept.

Emerodo unlike the goddess,Hera, andshe accepted for some time the leaps and countless relationships until it was the gout, and was chosen as one of its dimensional administrators.

The detectives

In all magical realities those that are part of Brazil there are native beings who follow orders from local deities, Ministries or Councils.

It is known that they must die countless times before resurrecting and working as a detective, thus acquiring many powers and being able to travel through time and dimensions to fulfill their work and missions.

Impeached enemies and delinquents and people who break the rules of reality and cause problems and destabilize power.

Objects used to fly in the former Eastern countries and migrated to European countries and then in South American countries.

Coconut Leaf

It was created by a northeastern woman named Eulália Magalhães who lived in Pernambuco when she was six years old, thus becoming popular throughout Brazil.

When a child or adult is flying he climbs on the coconut tree and picks up the leaves, thus tying them in his arms and covering them with leaves so rising in some high place and thinking of an airplane or flying and jumping then flying.

Panheira and Coconut Leaf

Being used in the Northeast to make baskets and brooms, and also to join them and put around her waist covering her leaves and also from her arms thus uniting her will to fly.

And asking the wind to take her away, just as if she were going to jump crouching and jumping at the same time and flying.

Eulália lived in a poor and resourceless place, malnourished where she suffered prejudices and got beaten up a lot, her parents were murdered by cangaceiros who lived stealing land and money and their greedy relatives stole theirland.

And so passing on to her children, while they mistreated her, since she was a baby, her mother had been raped and killed by the cangaceiros before killing her father, they made him see being raped by the cangaceiros, raised by her uncles, who did not like her fed her out of pity..

And they considered her a freak, since she had revealed magical powers and vidence, causing no one to approach her in fear, so one day she climbed into a waterfall that was dry, where there was a pan..

And that was a coconut tree and placed them in his arms and waist forming a small skirt while watching some birds flying and passing far above thetrees.

And so he asked the wind to take her away from that place, flying like birds and so began to fly at the same time he jumped from there..

And flying for a long time looking for a better place for many days, thus knowing Umbrella.

And that he found it in the Distant Forest clarifying everything about the world of magic and adopted it and also put on patent the leaves of coconut trees and panheiras.

From that day on was adopted by Umbrella she lived very happily and became a medium prophesied and seer who became an elder, later times.

Note: brooms are not often used in Brazil, all are of their own creation not being popular the most that is used are squeegees and vacuum cleaners that also cleans the air when flying in them, since it is the wizard himself, wizard, sorcerer, or any creature that has magical powers and does not know how to fly that spells.

Small explanation about the spells, used in Brazil:

The magic used by Clerics, Sorcerers, Wizards, by the Council their descendants and countless other creatures, which are part of the Council or not, can be separated by seven large groups, depending on the source of power.

The first is magic that uses as a source the powers of the mind, spiritual and vital of the sorcerer or any other creature with magical powers that has emotions, and may be a medium or mother of a saint.

The second is white magic that comes from the gods or the practice of faith and these deities, being white magicians, priests, sorcerers, monks, priests and other magical beings or in some cases demons of good, as the demon of hope that lives on the banks of the River San Francisco.

The third is the dark magic that is obtained through covenants with the demons of the dark worlds or demonic dimensions, or self-use, with blood pacts, sacrifices, made through the wave of negativeenergy.

And sometimes absorbing evil itself, and several other demonic worlds, most of them dark beings, also learning from lessons, spells in books of black magic or perhaps absorbing dark creatures.

The fourth is elementalmagic, obtained with the pacts of beings of the four elementary planes, earth, water, air and fire or even invocations of those who have gone from this world, thus being called Elementary.

The fifth is high-level magic or secret knowledge of byes, the magic of talismans such as written paper, exorcism, for example, magic of archaic words like Latin, indigenous, Hebrew, Greek,etc. .

And that several other languages or using the books of fusion spells between numerous languages, made by Zariel when they united their powers and written with their companions, consists in generating varied supernatural phenomena.

And writing up names of ancient gods, symbols and magic signs in special papers, invoking creatures and the very elements of nature, or the divine call itself..

And that is used by those who have extremely strong magical abilities, mostly by the elders of the Council or the princesses.

The sixth and the magic of the spirits or spells that are invoked, also, the one that has ancient or very powerful beings such as dragons, phoenix, unicorns, elves, elves and various other creatures.

And it was like the shape of the creature and its power, being in the Valley of the Thousand Cursed Lakes or protective beings or patron saints of Brazil.

The seventh is the magic of nature that comes through invocation of nature, means of communication with it, in addition to interacting with it, thus being the Adoration of theGoddess.

And it was like the Priory of Zion, for example, either incorporating nature by taking an astral journey or becoming any creature that lives in it.

King Solomon's envoys where he roamed the desert sands in the midst of his kingdom...

And he found again that he saw in the distance a vast expanse of the desert consisted of the newly built construction of a huge construction his old palace...

And the priory of Zion was and still is another secret organization of interdimensional beings who enjoy the power of the ancients and who are descendants of King Solomon...

And from these when he was cast by time and saw King Solomon he stood for 30 days at the foot of the pillars of his castle in search of approval and so he knelt for thirty days until he was accepted within his doors...

And he begged...

But the king paid no attention...

And when he traveled through the desert and in the middle of an ambush he helped him save many of his allies

And so man accepted him as a disciple and at last twenty years he stood among the teachings and seeing around the great desert Djinns and of these he met them and so after seeing his army...

And he saved him from one of them...

And he proposed a deal are sent to banishment and if one of them leaves he would ally with him and do more than free the others he would give them a home, but only in millennia...

And he learned his teachings that last for the next thirty years before moving on...

And he saw the scorching heat and almost die of heatstroke and thus be accepted as a disciple of Solomon and for a time he watched

And so he went on a journey after a while...

Andoria e a Biblioteca de Andoria

Andoria is the creator of the largest magical library of the Sahara desert that would have dimensional links between arid lands and several other dimensional portals and also in Brazil...

And the place is in the Serra da Mantiqueira in São Paulo in an out-of-time dimension

And also its passage are in the caves of anduras...

Zariel's third Zariel daughter's great-granddaughter became a library rat from the age of six, and loved the library of CIMSBICD, and campus Zariel..

Being half black and white elf, he was had and has great wisdom, thus seeing that not all magical creatures had no access to such a collection orknowledge.

And she talked to the elders and gave the idea of creating a library, but the only problem was the place, so...

In 1983 the elders sent trackers throughout Greater São Paulo, as the seers spoke of an ancient prophecy of a temple and council mediums felt the presence of an abandoned place of power.

And thus doing the Blackout where they discovered in the Serra da Mantiqueira an ancient indigenous temple abandoned and dirty, practically in wreckage, thus communicating to the elders.

And that they sent magical architects, as well as builders to the site thus having the historical blackout in Brazil, where the Library was built putting the name of the girl in his honor.

The ancient villages and temples visited by Zariel and his enemies and allies

In Torrington, and that was a university in France, where numerous students attend it without knowing that it had been an ancient temple and beyond in their territories.

And that there was the existence of a place of power and a cemetery, which were inhabited by a priest and a shaman.

And they also faced Zariel thus being sealed by her in that place, often at night tense news that countless students and teachers hear screams, cries for help and supplications, only on full moon nights...

Moments before the seal of the two...

... Zariel with an air of superiority on his male face, in the male form in a Christian priest's outfit with blond hair and violet eyes of tall stature, surrounded by shadows that moved around.

And around lanterns that were held by the shadows... ...

―I beg you... you who are pious, do not kill us, spare us... ─ begged the one on the left, who was badly injured and without an eye...

But by leaving them books, even staggering wounded, they strike him from behind, but are caught by an electric gust and are thrown to the ground moaning and asking forgiveness again..., but she rages at it... so she says...

― You are treacherous and repugnant worms, even though you are spared a horrible death, you will never know what you were pity and gratitude...

And then I won't kill them, but I will imprison them and seal them here on this devastated soil...

Raising their hands aloft and bringing more shadows and figures of dark beings who screamed and asked for mercy by writhing as they approached, so around thetwo.

And she formed a circle of light and magic symbols as they screamed and pleaded for freedom.

And trying to break free from the shadows, even bursting out allies of those who would be sealed, were taken by the shadows and shattered some were put together those two who would be sealed as they groaned and screamed...

Many were overcome with illusions and nightmares as they watched the darkness take them and absorb them so most screamed and spled into shadows killing them...

Then she says, "While I and my people do not commemorate the festivities in honor of you and your companions, until we have these traditions, we are not equal to any of my enemies, prisoners, or those who are sealed...

And or arrested, they will be released, as long as I do not forgive my enemies, they will not be released from their prisons...

So they were taken over by darkness and swallowed up by the earth that was swallowed up by darkness..., then it was gone.

The Legend of the Necromancer

The only battle she didn't mind winning...

A long time ago about a thousand years ago, more or less, existed in Germany, and which were prosperous lands, ancient and abundant with various animals, there lived many feudal lords owners of these lands, warriors, priests, priestesses, wizards and wizards.

And these who took refuge in those forests and were places where they could live peacefully, shelter and hide from witch hunters, were on the rise, and were approaching a dangerous and destructive age.

But in a place that was prosperous and happy was coming to an end because a wizard who wanted the lands of others, was getting too greedy, selfish and evil.

With his power-to-power he sold his soul to Lucifer and began to do advanced necromancy, he actually did before, but to a lesser extent the white, thus corrupting theregion.

And the beings who lived in it, destroying everything around them, modifying their bodies and spirits of their victims.

He began to terrorize the place, thus scaring and terrorizing his family who fled him to other lands, thus becoming even more enraged with hisfamily.

And that left him for not agreeing with this he began to destroy nature and those who live in it, until he took many lands and corrupted them using the power of darkness.

Many exterminators, hunters, warriors, and others were hired by the remaining feudal lords to kill the necromancer, but all failed, or were killed orcorrupted.

And that many times with every failure, he sent monsters, the living dead, and several slaves attacking the village, until few people remained to help..

And although the help had to come from far away, in fact pilgrims and travelers passing by.. .

Zariel who was passing by the vicinity with his companions and at that time decided to be in male form, to go to those lands, and on the first visit were attacked by skeletons, living dead, dragons and worms eater of living flesh.

And that they destroyed them all very quickly since Iolanda predicted everything that was happening and when they were going to attack, but some people missed the target.

Zariel and his companions met Hanna and Adolf, two brothers, sons of feudal lords taken by the necromancer (who was taken by the necromancer were their parents..

And several other people), Larousse hanna's fiancé, her grandparents, (avos de Larousse) Mera and Mateus, two priests named Edward and Jamir..

And in addition to two priests and a nun, named Jaks, Jessica, and Medina, some people who lived in the village and took refuge in the church, in addition to few people who magically protected their castles, such as Hanna and Adolf.

And that they had many people sheltered in their castle since the three had magical abilities.

― We will only accept if they give us enough money and riches, besides he is reputed to be very dangerous and treacherous. ― Said Zariel, while Iolanda shook his head affirmatively as Zariel spoke.

And she had a vision and trembled, (they had a telepathic connection and could share visions) she looked back and Iolanda was frightened.

Imperatrizs' Problems

When an Empress of the council marries and she cannot have children, then when she has a consort and have a child and that any way to a return cycle before the count of 200 years for each return.

And your husband must sacrifice himself if necessary,, facing a certain creature that plagues some region not needing to be from his country and later sacrificing himself in a ceremony.

In the case of Nathaniel, who was zariel's past Zariellife, and he was brought to life in four different periods of the last century,and before following the cycle of reincarnation, and between a past reincarnation of Zariel,he was resurrected later, but sacrificed himself again to permanently seal the Demon of Devastation,and that was a temporary return. .

And at this time he made him sleep sealed with his cape on the statue in gotham city center, and at this time knowing that he was weak, sent his powers and those of the Devil to his daughter and for help in his birth, the Demon of Devastation.

And he was one of the creatures to be absorbed by Zariel, when zariel returned to life using a way to be able to harness the energy to move on the path forward, he used virtues,, and before moving on the spiritual path, when he can occupy his definitive form at a later time.

Council Sites

The city council was one of the numerous dimensions that cover the dimension of the rivers of blood and the temples of Zarathanis...

In the underground of the Council City an underground dimension between parallel and magical worlds exists the Divinatory, being an isolated part of the Council where seers, prophets, mediums and those who have the gift of vision tend to gather around a circular table...


	156. Chapter 156

17

Indivinatory, they keep unraveling mysteries, prophecies, enchantments, unraveling the future and countless events, they must keep prophecies for the time determined to be revealed.

There is also the Evocatory where elders with summoning powers come together to evoke and invoke magical, divine, elementary, elemental, demonic, or spiritual beings.

It was one of the countless headquarters where there was a place where only eternal wisdom stood those who enjoyed this place, could not return and not all are alive in the flesh...

This place is in the number room in Roman numeral which is the IV that connects to a kind of temple, leading to the oracle.

The gods came on vacation and sometimes moved here, such as Hades, Zeus, Persephone, Poseidon, among others.

And they stayed for a while in the ancient temples, and in this way he took them to hot springs where they were drugged and seduced by snake women...

And from these distant lands between the caves of Aokigahara...

And among these hidden caves within an immense vegetation...

In fact, there is a cave that gives passage to the kingdom of Hades where some corrupted spirits go.

There was a long time in Brazil around the year 1550, when countless foreigners came to the country...

Countless demons and other creatures took refuge here in exchange for peace, came here also Joran the Emperor of the Seven Circles, the emperor of the demons of fear, who were forbidden to make perversities, fights, wars and battles.

And with heavenly angels also and kill in certain regions, as in pre-established territory with firm and tacit rules, and in Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul, Bahia, Seara, Pernambuco, Amazonas, Belo Horizonte, Curitiba, Porto Alegre.

And that also any place that has border with the sea with the exception of Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo, where there are numerous wars between the celestials..

And the dark beings very often every three weeks, especially in Rio de Janeiro.

There is the Divine Department, one of the departments that receives occurrences of divine requests and rituals where contacts between the gods and their followers are communicated, where they can contact from Orixás to Egyptian gods.

Many magical, demonic, spiritual beings, and various other creatures began to come in multitudes from the year1. 550, came to the city of Brasa between Texas and the northern border, among other creatures, various monsters, spiritual beings and creatures of the shadows, among them came Joran.

And that was kind of made of black smoke, hooded and flies on top of a long-necked black dragon that cannot be killed by any man on Earth.

The temple of Zarathanis had a passage exclusively in the Brazilian forests and deserts of Atacama, traversing caves and secret passages, knowing to be a free country and easy access for refugees and immigrants..

And it was a dimensional country between dimensional boundaries, where anyone comes to vacation..

And if you hide, if you move, everything happened from the time of the war between the beech, mainly terrorists, retirees, spies, demons, wizards, people who come to start a sect, if they look well until Ossama Bin Ladem.

And that's hidden here where it might be before it's on the run again, being the only place where the FBI or any human government department wouldn't look for a spy, terrorist or any imprisoned..

And in addition to well-hidden curses, the loopholes in the law help a lot, if all this were the fact that this would still be alive.

Everyone knows that there is on site, but in reality they do not assume or seek the truth, being a good place for new identities, hiding places and disguises cheating, government plots, conflicts or anything like that.

But anyway, copulation between species was and is normal in Brazil and migratory countries and magical worlds and parallel dimensions, not caring about the outward appearance, so no one is consideredstrange.

And it was because all living beings of Brazil and parallel magical worlds are half-breeds, and there is a saying here to the union makes the strength, the greater the union the more power will have.

Even though it is practically impossible occur the births of beings half angels, fairies, demons, partially divine, elves, etc.,among countless other creatures, but among the heavenly.

And that include the dark beings would be very difficult already by the opinion of the ancient celestials and the old demon elders who are also part of the Council, but it happens not very often.

At least it was until year 1.. 500, shortly after the end of the war between the infernal and heavenly forces.

The laws of Brazil (magic version) are very strict, since you have no mercy with those who disrespect nature and are caught by magical creatures such as Curupira and Boitatá among other protective creatures of nature.

In this way the law of refugees and exiles was made for couples between species as demon angels mainly since the two hell and sky forbid copulation, they thus gain a new identity.

Often people, among them, common, are tormented and possessed by demons and spirits, but they are only tormented and possessed because they have negative thoughts and others why they end up inviting the entrance of these creatures, not letting them rest in spades in the other plane.

Thinking a lot about those who have died and crying for them while they are on the next adventure, others have very negative thoughts and do not like others, wishing them ill.

Demons only take advantage of them if they let themselves and want to be taken advantage of if they invite their inputs, since it is very difficult to penetrate through the barrier.

Spells only affect those who believe they will be affected, if they believe they will not be caught by spells nothing will happen.

If you do not believe anything will happen, so it is all very difficult to happen a duel since often duelists interfere in the magic of the other, only being affected if they want to be affected, often not even violence works, and happens duels of willpower.

Being that everyone uses the power of the mind and having telepathic and psychic powers, being very difficult to make a spell, because for this one must want to do, want the spell to happen.

And to have willpower and want the object or creature to become what they ask for it to become something else or object.

The Golden Mother is among these creatures represented by a fireball that indicates the places where gold deposits are.

She also appears in some places as a luminous woman who flies through the air.

In some places in Brazil or foreign countries where there have been expeditions and gold hunting, takes the form of a beautiful woman who inhabits caves and after attracting married men.

And it makes them leave their families, and can change their appearance, but always being beautiful.

The only way to take a man out of a family is for him to want to be taken away from it, because nothing interferes with true love, since to cast a lovespell, and it takes the person to know the other,, and have already taken an interest in it, so he leaves his family..

And that goes on a loving adventure out of wedlock and practically not having a true love for that woman who is married and practically being a shameless..

And that's always the answer of the golden mother who feeds on emotions and feelings, whose ability is to signal to the winged express guided by giant eagles of the department of transportation.

And being taken with beast-like cars and carriages, there are eagle races in championships every four years also as director the mother of gold.

The men she attracts become happy slaves of love being drivers of the eagle express the payment is love they work to death, or rather old age, never been found a law that forbids it already.

And that they never complained or resigned, having as guides of giant eagles and aguionaltas, she owns a multinational the Winged Express and winged races s.a., she is also part of the Council.

Stores

In the ancient temples of zarathanis there are materials for all kinds of arts from black magic to divine invocation in all shops in Brazil, in fact it is found anywhere, being even in common squares.

Not needing to enter any hole, or magic station, and even common uses magic, only to a lesser intensity and more irresponsibility.

In Umbanda's store in the city center, even comic books, like any magazine that is sold in common stores such as astrology, sympathies, in newsstands, magazines, bookstores, being even in camels, in Santa Efigênia in São Paulo and or some Chinese neighborhoods in the United States and or any city, supermarkets actually anywhere.

For a wizard, wizard, or be magical, interdimensional creature who does not know or a goal fly, teleport, or who does not want to go by common transport, go to Santa Ephigenia, if he leaves his homes and stays either in the yard or in the middle of the street, and raises his index finger..

And then starting to rotate it and let out a sharp whistle at the same time, while releasing finger lights of green and yellow colors, thus appearing the Flying Express Cable Car that has the flag of two skulls of crossed sweepers.

And the colors of the flag, dropping a metal ladder, being that it stays in the air to climb, it is not always crowded, but is connected to other dimensions and so having many wagons inside, but from the outside seems to have only two wagons.

But to have a larger collection of books and articles of magic and sympathies to the creature you can take the Flying Express Cable Car of the color of the flag of Brazil, which takes the City of Magic or Ceramenora, entering the Station of Light going through the Neighborhood Santa Eesfige.

And leaving it, entering the street 25 de Março, in galeria Pajé where you enter the last DVD Box DVD́SS pirates, and speaking the password: Fernando Collor de Mello is an ugly dancing monster drunk, there are two entrances in the neighborhood of Liberdade.

When passing through the Box the person enters a bus terminal, whose color is blue having wings covered and made of scales that with the flag of Brazil stuck in it, leading directly to the City of Magic on chico nostradamusstreet.

When taking the bus they descend at the last point called Emilio Santo Antonio that stays in it and ends up in the City of Magic, magically protected against ordinary eyes.

A magical and indigenous city, with buildings, houses, hollows, shops and an immense forest behind and surrounded by them and countless, trees, herb houses, some buildings, are Rococo style,colonial.

And that is actually a mixture of styles, since each builds in a way, with numerous, shops, and the Boardwalk of the Monster, full of camels, and the Shopping Atlântida, numerous supermarkets, in addition to the largest and most famous supermarket called the Lost City of Eldorado of Ephigenia.

Since 1985, no dangerous creature has been seen, dangerous to eat others, since they give much evidence, such as the Gorjala, Labatut and several others, all were banished to one of the hellish dimensions without return most are hidden by the shadows.

When usually a president wants to jump from the common plan may be that he does or wants to do, you never know, he participates in a little ritual, but never vile, or if he knows or if he can prove anything, it can happen anywhere, even in the eclipse, but this can be the work of the great God almighty...

Not to mention the numerous conflicts between celestials, dark beings and vampires in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo that occurred around the 1780s BC that have become frequent since that time mainly in the hills, the always wars between demons x angels x vampires x werewolves x mages x elves x gods.

Estigmata

People with Jesus' wounds before and after being sacrificed.

These people do not live for long being rare, having apocalyptic and religious visions, so the more visions they have less life time they have that arrive few that have not been exterminated.

Some Stigmata become Sin Eaters lived the last in Greece around 1678, these are able to devour wisdom knowledge, memories and sins in their final moments making them immortal and having part of these within them, they live from it, without the sins they become mortal and die.

They are hired and are well paid for these services there are only three devourers in the world and they live in the Valley of the Five Villages, work at CIMSBICD and work all over the world.

The only way to replace a Devourer is his successor by killing him, with a dagger that is actually a piece of the spear of destiny within the other reaching his heart, when he kills him all his knowledge will wrath him and his immortality too while coming visions, explosions, swirling demons and sins being sucked by the mouth, and very high winds meanwhile he will die and the other will become immortal.

Cetras or Cetrins

Called Ancients in English by Shoenc Shian were a nomadic people who populated the Amazon, Africa or Saudi Arabia or even a desert after the beasts were banished, lived thousands of years.

Connoisseurs of magic, the Cestras did not remain in a place for a long time were a nomadic people in order to preserve the species, but gradually they were disappearing and migrating to the absent world toward the various dimensions and in search of power and a prosperous place.

These beings have great powers being compared to gods and senins and ancestors of mankind who have long populated various planes and thus emerged as a nomadic people.

His records were carved in marble and stones from caves and caves.

Their records were in ancient runes they are masters at creating magic circles and barriers are the first beings immune to magic since they participated and instructed to create magical beings and teach how to shape magic.

Zariel is descended from these beings in past reincarnations and in turn she keeps in touch with these extremely powerful creatures, having ancient and psychic powers, in addition to our knowledge, since Zariel can go back in time and also travels the world of these beasts and learn from them and from the ancestors of humans.

These are two-dimensional beings who accumulate knowledge and travel through several endless worlds are larger than the giants themselves being able to decrease and increase their size.

And today they live between the dimension of the beech and the temples of zarathanis...

They are descendants of the union of Liliti and Cain.

Her hair is predominantly silver and her eyes are also masters at creating life.

Zariel in his search for knowledge traveled through the plans to be able to find and train through these ancientbeings, and so for many years,and who traveled and met these countless beings,and at various times and so shared knowledge..

And with many of them and without you knowing when traveling to a distant plane she absorbed a very old Anciao erasing the record of her history and knowledge.

His name was Delaclis, an elder who created a distant universe.

But when you devour an elder by making him part of himself forming a new creature you become an Elder and so you devour his creation that begins to be part of you..

Search for power and creation becoming both one of God's creations and being his daughter at the same time.

Becoming the Goddess of Infinity the crimson lady, the feathered snake witch the witch dimensions the witch of the seas of death the lady of rebirth.

Alban

Direct descendants of ancient hybrids and an alien species called Ants, these two species that acquired immense and incredible psychic powers having a certain humanoid shape and small stature being without apparent coloring in their body.

There is an alien interaction department that is on the tenth floor and has a landing portal in Itu and its mediator is Fryui and the captain of the ship is Diuric.

And where there is contact between the forgotten races and by example the Laxan...

They need fantasies to interact in the human world and to walk in public..

Gods of Death or Angels of Death

They are in charge of bringing human and other species souls to the spirit world and then they go to judgment like this or go to Eden or Hell depending on the location of the dimension.

They also face other demon corrupted angels and corrupted creatures are souls of humans or other creatures called Manue who are Ghouls andZombies.

And these who were killed and souls who stayed more than five years on Earth and ended up regressing,and they no longer have memories of their past lives and attack those closest to them, also considered traitors by other celestials for being members of the CIMSBICD.

Celestial (Angels)

As the infernal they live in clans in Eden, and unlike Hell their wings depending on the clan are of different colors, but not all use wings, to communicate with us.

And that each has its mission on Earth, some of them joining the CIMSBICD are considered traitors.

They use the way their protégé best understands, speak the language of their protégé are immune to spells, even destroyed on Earth are reborn in Eden,are immortal unless they are obliterated and the same happens to the infernals they can also be obliterated.

Unicorns

There are different species of unicorns living in Brazil, some came in great migrations, fled from hunts and persecutions, the vast majority took refuge back and forth,and well into the time of the Inquisition, when there was the great persecution of wizards and magical beings in the Middle Ages in the well-known Dark Ages.

The vast majority unicorns have the power of teleportation, unleashing rays of their horns and great magical powers, having the horn used in potions, their bloods have magical priorities.

And it was like granting half-life to the nearly dead, running at great speed and regenerating nature in some cases.

They are largely white in color with light-colored manes and live in herds, but there is a kind of very rare unicorn, which there are only four in total navy blue color red manes and greeneyes.

And being bigger than a stallion, are of bright lilac color blood, having three horns on his head and with wings of the color of the rainbow, and his powers are unlimited, his horn s,and legend says grants magical powers to a wizard.

And that whoever tames it will be its master eternally granting immortality and various powers, on the full moon their hooves acquire bluish flames,and are the so-called Winged Tricorns,and the Bones or winged unicorns, are herd leader.

They are protected animals, since they almost came to extinction by human hands and some magical creatures, in general it is protected in magical reserves, does not live in captivity and if they are trapped for a long time they die.

Eagles

Placed in the fifth cardinal power, guardian of the waters of life and rebirth, with the gift of immortality, creators and shamanguides.

And with iso take wisdom and guide of the winged express, mediators and messengers and has the gift of invisibility.

These birds are mostly of gigantic size as they can carry up to four people on their shores and having power over the winds are loyal to their partners.

And i'd also ride very qualified.

Undead

Soulless magical creatures, generated from beings that were once alive.

What animates their dead bodies is some unknown force, called by the mages of ENTROPIA, necromancy, shamanism and alchemy, having to be powerful enough to be able to perform this kind of magic without dying and controlling creatures.

They do not tolerate the existence of true Life although it simulates its characteristics.

ENTROPIA is feared even by demons and the least experienced Necrologists, those among its ranks who dare to deal with suchpower.

And they are regarded as the archduchess of evil, but everywhere today there are those who work for CISMBICD..

And they use these methods to resurrect murder-victim creatures to interrogate them and then grant them ultimate death.

ENTROPIA is a force that sometimes has its own intelligence and the price of performing charms with such a source is usually high.

Spells involved in the creation of such beings incur Return Shock in any case of failure.

There is no Arcane Blessing for these spells.

Every undead person hates those who live. Such Hatred cannot be measured in rational terms, extrapolates any parameter and will only be sated when all Life is extinguished.

This is or was the only thought of an undead, but nowadays some scientific and magical methods were created to control and suppress the will of these creatures.

They are, consequently, immune to what they called Maneuver 21 created by CIMSBICD itself and Zarielherself, and for the exclusive use in the creation of these creatures,and being used mainly by hunters and their handlers,, this and other forms of mental manipulation.

And using the energy of willpower such as (Labia, Diplomacy, Bluff, Attraction.), science is not included including Genre Spells and Psychic Powers.

The creature is instinctively able to detect living beings, even hidden, invisible or camouflaged.

Nowadays there are manufactures of these creatures, serve both for manual labor, as to sniff out fugitives and missing persons, many of these dead.

And they serve as species of guard dogs at CIMSBICD as prison guards.

They reward captured criminals or small animals.

There are third-party Council companies that send these creatures to work in homes and restaurants and even pets for certain families.

The best way to get this would be to break into tombs or bodies donated for usurped studies of morgues or solds.

And illegally also using various creatures without destiny or even without any people who will identify their origins.

Zombies

They are bodies animated by the zombiecharm.

They follow the verbal orders of their creator. They originate from relatively intact corpses, not necessarily humans. Vampires and Carrion are very difficult to be transformed into Zombies.

And the bodies of Saints Members of the Council and Clerics cannot be resuscitated in a conventional way being brought as minor avatars.

Spontaneous zombie appearances in ancient cemeteries are extremely rare and unexplained, but can happen.

The creatures flee sacred territory as fast as they can, digging their way to the surface and then moving away in search of victims. In this type of Infestation, the Zombies found are badly damaged by exposure to sacred terrain.

Zombies never dodge, but they can trim attacks. Dealers and so they are also guards of these sites as several security companies and the CIMSBICD itself, but the CIMSBICD itself.

And it is a sacred place which consequently they have created amulets that protect these creatures with records for those who work there..

Zombies do not resurrect and also do the same services as a living dead man having also manufactures of these creatures as they can be used as cleaners, guardians and sniffers.

Desmortos

They resemble Zombies, but have an IQ just like they had in life.

They are less affected by ENTROPIA and still keep many memories of when they were alive. They are created from relatively intact and human corpses.

If the goal of the Zombie charm had in life a Will equal to or greater than your consciousness then it will turn into a Dead One.

This kind of being can no longer be controlled mentally, either by its creator, by other undead or whoever it is.

For this reason, Necromancers generally prefer to work with low-skilled labor...

Dead are not regulated by the Entropy Factor and usually avoid the proximity of other undead, who, however, have no hostility to the Dead.

A person cursed in this way has serious psychological conflicts: it is perceived that, after all, the victim is dead,his body stinks, he needs to consume flesh from members of his race (human, elven, dwarf, lycan, vampire etc.) once a week or suffer horrendous pains before "dying" definitively.

The Desmorto no longer need to breathe or consume any other type of food or drink and can not see colors.

But he still needs sleep or will get tired and is constantly tormented by memories of his previous life.

There are reports both of Dead Men who gave up full contact with civilization and became Masters of other undead, and of suicidal heroes who fought to the end against the inner void.

Dead never dodge, but they can trim attacks. Pickpockets.

Dead resurrects and can be reemployed as hunters, sentinels, pickpockets, and various other categories as they will also serve as a shield as they are immune to any spell or curse.

Most hunt demons and other dead fugitives from hell they also work for CIMSBICD and in turn have several activists for the rights of the dead, being also very difficult to be reemployed in other jobs, so ...

Arlequina Swantas a deadwoman who was an executive, a veterinarian, she in turn only found a job as a guard at the entrance to the Rio sphinx.

She then went to the council and gathered many equals creating the right of the dead and a third party company, yet feeds on various intruders of the sphinx, since there are many associates and ancient elders who have become guardians and hunters...

Although they have the Abascantoadvantage, they can manifest Mystical Skills. But the NH of their Spells suffers an equivalent reducer, they are not as powerful as before his death.

They have so much desire to live that they don't go beyond life, so elders can be disenorless.

Ghouls

They are bodies animated by the charm Ghoul (Forbidden). They follow the verbal orders of their creators, and one must have a lot of power not to die in the process or the creature to mutate or become transfigured.

They originate from relatively intact corpses, not necessarily humans. Carrion are easier to convert and bodies of Saints and Clerics cannot be revived at least in this way.

What makes them different from the Zombies (and more dangerous) is their extremely repulsive appearance and their ability to paralyze their victims and then devour them...

Scholars believe that a Zombie may be able to evolve spontaneously into the Ghoul form in the presence of large entropic concentrations as in the case of Infestations, but only one case has been reported and proven.

And in 1968 there was a huge disorder and an epidemic of dead people where there were large intrusions of these creatures into American cities...

A Ghoul never dodges he doesn't have many motor skills, and neither does his motor skills, but he can trim attacks. Ghouls dealers do not rise and are very rare.

One must at least have an average of thirty years of experience in this type of zombie spell to make a Ghoul, they are mostly watchdogs and guardians of very powerfulobjects.

And the dragon guards all stay at the mouth of Iguazu, one must be careful not to die in the process.

They have in them fragments of black diamonds, to be controlled, they can only be obliterated, they also keep inside the cave of the sphinx, and it was where they devour intruders, and they also keep the valley of snakes as guardians.

A well-known ghoul was actually The Swantas Arlequina itself that evolved and thus became the head of the department of supernatural beings and the rights of the Ghouls..

And she became a great ally of Zariel who in turn offered a large amount of property in her name and a position as head of the guard and many security organizations at CIMSBICD.

Demons

They would be forbidden to possess, following some rules, torment, infernize, enter the house of one of the guardians and or members of the council, saves the rules of obsidiar or anything of the kind any person in certain regions or states descended from pickpockets.

And if they are on Zariel's demand, they would run the risk of being exorcised, unless she invites him and wants him to possess her, do something for her or a deal orpact.

And or have a lot of negative energy, that is, prone to the power of darkness, this human world that of the common and the majority is called by them the Absent World, also by vampires and metamorphics.

Most act in the territory that is the scene of violence disasters and human injustices, and in various parts of the world such as in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, Ceará.

And in some regions of Bahia that is not the territory of some witch and in certain regions of Ceará and in various parts of the United States...

They were born demons and are of nature from the world of darkness, so they can lie with the greatest ease, but have word and can also speak the truth, are immortal, their only weaknesses.

And that are your eyes,, and always keep the word of a contract, nowadays can be closed with a nod.

When the Council of cimsbicd in the year 1. 988, the meeting was made dealing with demons, ended up making a huge contract talking and reporting as why.

And when you have to make a pact, agreement, curse, or when you're going to kill someone at the behest of someone who made the deal or pact.

But then they eventually reported that this kind of thing was about free will, and it became the person's own problem since he and she decided what to do with his life and soul.

Everything is revealed when one agrees to make a pact with him.

The only thing that would know and that a demon would be tied to its promises and contracts are always those who deliver on what they say.

Spirits

They are disembodied souls, which can be seen and felt by the living, those who live on the other side, unlike ghosts,and they are not trapped in a place, specific date, having attitude, being aware of us trying to contact us.

And tendo feelings being can move, walking in a certain way, being can torment, help, influence, possess or be a backrest, destroy objects, and can be reincarnated later ...

In 1789 at cimsbicd they held a meeting on the subject of spirits, so they ended upreporting, and that when someone dies it is strictly forbidden to contact with others not alive,and outside their communication class..

And unless it's goodbye, revenge, counseling or driving, for a certain time, but that doesn't apply to shamans, alchemists, necromans and tournaments.

After that, they are automatically taken by force if it is the case or willingly to their destiny and judged if they harm a living as a spirit like this, or taken to limbo or elsewhere.


	157. Chapter 157

20

At the present time of the 20th century between the kidnapping of Bruce Wayne... and after his journey through time and his body trapped between the dimensions...

\- Everything I do and for my brother George. " He said looking with the robe and purple and the long and purpurous robes on his body the staff to which he held long and thick and saw that seemed to lack a part.

\- You can not save the man you know that he has no salvation, that he does not turn until you that he fled and would not return.

And regardless of making sacrifices he no longer looked into your eyes and your parents realized it before you,and how much you were still a child.

Before...

\- You forced me to make arrangements, and take initiatives.

\- The unknown gentleman, the man without clues, was the name he adopted when he tried to sacrifice his parents, that when he caught others he could erase traces, but still send clues...

She turned and saw the boy in front ofher.

And she saw the boy, his brother with an immense long silver sword and even wearing long, silver-colored robes and side armor..

And so the immense silver sword and with symbols encrusted with heads shrunk along the handle and a belt..

And he saw George the clueless his glazed eyes and his manic smile and a rock color in his eyes he smiled walking towards him...

\- You will never understand the only one who understands me besides my brother and Batman and he is not here now, and hopefully and will not arrive so soon, in our game and intimate, the only one who could keep my tracks without clue. "He said.

At a time when Bruce Wayne was held captive and his body floated above the dome in the middle of the cave sky those women each saw Bruce Wayne in a trance and at this moment observed that scene...

And it was there at different times, there was Batgirl to Gordon Beard, Renee Montoya and who is alive, the Question, Kathy Kane the Batwoman among several kidnapped women.

And there were the children imprisoned and tortured,and instead they saw Bruce Wayne the Batman floating around as in a trance..

And that weeks after their kidnappings, each of them, when this was rescued, in a Ceita, by the brothers by chapter 1 in the case the moment and seemed in various nuances.

And there were several issues,, but this and relative, since in an instant in time pact with the crow changed this event and everyone but Batman forgot this situation ...

His cries and laments and over and over again a movement and his body was driven and the tinkling and shrill metal noise of chains being rattled, back andforth.

And he didn't know who holding the inner part of his lacerated buns she saw her golden eyes and her silver hair the expression of a huge silvery fox..

And he roared and roared and was animalistic in the darkness and flash of light from hiseyes.

And trying to close,, but couldn't get her in and out pushing his penis his legs opened his eyes in tears,and he screamed and bit his shoulders sucking her breasts and nibbling her neck...

Their cries were ignored as much as a row of women hung and their legs open fillets of blood dripping from theirtrots, their laments and features were paralyzed, eyes glazed and children scattered an altar in the background lit behind them...

A dark darkness she was observed by the crowd of people with glazed eyes and red hood, a strange and sonorous chant, shock waves that felt behind her eyes.

And a dense nevus arose and a conscience an altar above their heads, felt sticky felt fluids dripping from their cokes she felt sticky a fillet of blood.

And that trickled down her legs, which were open and tied around with ropes and v she felt pain in the extremities in the spine the whip reverberated through the darkness..

And there were shock waves that when they hit his back bleeding and stinging like a stinger...

She found herself naked and unable to scream more she looked around and moaned every onslaught at every pumped from her penis into her vagina did not know how long hard how long to bite and pluck pieces...

Licking and nibbling her round reddish breasts and scratches on her buns she moaned and whined and screaming like the corner moca being impaled she screamed andscreamed.

And the strongest and most powerful attacks she felt pains in her hips he stocked deep and repetitive in her vagina beating and pounding...

Each of them were the masters of rape mutilating with a dagger they had their waves their violentmovements, and jumping and impaling his penis on several chained women,and they screamed and screamed and their bodies jumping..

And then cutting off their breasts and squeezing their bodies, several others scattered throughout their laments and blood dripping from their vaginas and mutilated breasts,and their cries and cries and agony and waves of blood like streams dripping from its interior.

Around his eyes he saw being hung upside down glazed and watery eyes and so a stun gun on his back providing electricity did not know how long he had no idea...

It was these sensations,those same words, after several shockwaves and getting upside down hanging by chains watching all the otherwomen.

And they were the victims, had their left hanging next to Katy Kane herself and also lying on a stretcher, therewas Montoya, equally naked and mutilated, at some point begged to end.

And she had been electrocuted and several times, naked and trapped hanging they were at that time being raped..

And in their attempt not to scream yet that failing miserably,, they were swinging to the shaking ofmovements.

And the in and out his lips kissing and biting pulling the beak of his breasts the cuts in his cochas and the daggers cutting every part of his arms and various cuts.

And they came with the growls of men mutilating their breasts and cutting their faces and squeezing their cochas their nails sinking into their flesh they roared and pushed and pulled...

Hello, my dear Babs. - Said a man with long white hair , was what looked like a man bordering on the 40s, but of tan belly and muscular and sculptural body, and look like a silver fox and pale features.

And he was more than an albino,, he seemed to have more than fifty his naked body,and she already knew that body,, like all girls,and for a long time torture, and over time, and because he was the lord of the lunatics,, he raped them all,and the girls always before or after their followers.

\- My beautiful little morceguinha, My Baby Babs. – She said caressing her wet face and with her long curved nail,and that made several short cuts and bottoms,and she was kissed in a way to take the breath, and thus cutting her lips, and her eyes watered with tears,and she had raped her, and how he raped Katy, how she had raped Montoya, and how she had raped all theothers.

It was too bad the way to be touched the way she raped her breasts were bruised and her nails sinking into her flesh with agrowl.

And she bit her lips and trying to pluck the flesh,and that paira to just get a slap in her face, strong enough to throw her face and furiously pull her scratching chin,and she in a coarse and animalistic manner.

\- You think you can disrespect me, my little baby, think you can stand up to me, my dear, you will become my shell of my children, like all who are here, to think that you are my favorite. And so pulling her face he kissed her by pulling and biting her lips...

You son of a bitch. - Growled. " You can not tell me ... - But the situation was late and so he growled and began to rape and the wave of pain and less pleasure he pinched his clitoris.

And so elevating his body and beating behind himself..

And she saw Kate being whipped with fury, her screams and laments were heard and when she least expected a shock wave so strong that her hoarse screams would dry up with unconsciousness.

She had felt shock waves in her body before falling intounconsciousness, and she had urinated and so screamed,, and saw in the corner to the corner of her vision other women being caressed..

And they were stooted whipped and bitten an animalistic cry of pure fear and fear several pieces of skin and flesh were plucked with a whip of thorns..

And coming out of her body, amazingly, she saw a man's staff in the distance at the place where the piece was torn...

The man with beard and white mane hair golden eyes and animalistic looking like a fox he had whiskers and silver beard, he was the one of the only ones to rape all women, in fact one of his first son.

And he came after and then and then another and another and each one came later and his deer beat and tortured under his orders...

A slight caricia circling his face his eyes opened knew that would resume torture his eyes closed in many times he looked directly into his eyes and whispered in his unconscious and said...

\- Don't beafraid, baby Babs, it'll all be over. – He would soon kiss her lips she felt like vomiting and the urge to die,and she felt very thirsty,, her blood and vomit on the floor of previously accumulated, he looked into her eyes and said.

And so in the midst of the man who floated in a trance to the cavesky, and he had white eyes and Bruce in turn was not present in spirits...

\- You are in the timeline where the dark knight will never be here, you will replace him where he has never been and now you give the greatest sacrifices... – It was zariel's voice in Bruce's ear...

\- You could choose between good fun and pain, but I know you won't enjoy this situation.

Several things would happen at the same time waves of black energy and the lights out and thus the emptiness of darkness.

The dark snow that roamed all over Gotham and the people walking down the street.

Several weeks before current events...

Barbara Gordon's last appearance in public as Batgirl...

A mediocre thief to what he thought the girl would not calm down at least in the thoughts of the very one who pursued him then ran through thestreets.

And on a busy gothamstreet, he tried to dodge several people in traffic,and trying to swerve,and what was pushed bythe thief,and who ran through the streets in the middle of the street to Batgirl, ran too.

And using her gadgets jumping between the parapets of the buildings, she wearing a rope jumped and skirted the surroundings and roamed the alleys and thus jumping through the crowd..

And running towards the boy who was wearing a black leather suit and thus stopping at an intersection.

Running towards the boy who was no more than 18 years old wearing a black leather suit and simply a few feet of rush almost reaching the boy his rosy face.

And a smile almost out of tune and leaving the busy street and heading out of the center in the streets that roamed the movement.

Between a possible crossroads he stopped amid a scattered crowd and so threw the bag on the ground a few meters away and so the atgirl Bstopped a few meters, but it was already too late.

And then being surrounded by others who seemed just watching and just walking and strolling in the street, they began to attack...

And so pushed and struck were faster than they seemed, she was being hit, pushing to the center of themall, and striking and fighting around,and then surrounded by all who punched her,and she was going somersaults and punching and being punched..

And so some kicks and knocked out with several kicks and punches and she and so on the side appeared in front of her running a van and left.

A few hours, or minutes later, did not know for sure she woke up, at least thought and her biggest nightmare in existence happened, drops of water dripping and dripping by what she thought a waterfall and or something nearby.

And she had no idea the fever something heavy was pressed on her back and felt old vomit and so her belly hard and cut blood from her troches and arms and various cuts scattered all over the part of her body...

He had lifted her with a staff her clothes torn off and torn off she had been cut and fastened by chains on an altar and so he opened her breasts loose and hungmutilated.

And he wore a dagger and so ripped out his heart as well as repeated opening tearing his belly and cutting her neck from ear to ear..

And so he removed his organs his blood gushing from side to side his body was mutilated and open, and moments later as if with the light of the staff whose broken tip was emanating a red wave..

And so with pain as if it had put everything back waves of pain and despair the heart beating and beating his body burning and rotting and moments later they were put back...

Releasing her falling dissansing she saw her women turn on the tables conditions and so without any gallows moaned and screamed or spasms...

And he saw his back looking as if I never vice his embarrassed vision and his hair glued and sweating and felt dirt everywhere as if he had never taken abath.

And I had no idea how long the dirt and hatred had been there no living soul could help even Batman that the last time he saw Bruce was in a hospital and didn't seem to get up...

A naked naked Batwoman covered in cuts and fluids just like his wife who now hung close to her screams were goingcrazy.

And she saw Montoya and saw her own will to see her beloved, preached sins to her imagining elsewhere,and running and running through a verdant field,andstill a child still in her childhood before her mother died..

And then he saw in front of her the man raping her,and coming in and out beating and impaling her body with his penis,and then long torment and whips in her flesh felt the blood dripping the pain doubled..

And with that and he looked and saw opening his beloved wife,and ready to open his chest on the stretcher she stared fixedly in her direction and so tried not to cryr, but tears trickled down from her face.

And it was the same everyday things day by day until he got tired and eliminated once and for all how much that had happened to two others a week ago.

\- You have a choice, I could kill you in her place we are also now little you did not need to bite no and even.

– You can choose between the two you choose I can cut your wife or someone else. " He said.

No, neither. Tears, flowed from his face.

Choose, my love. "Whispered pulling his face and kissing his tear-stained face as he tried to walk away without success.

\- Choose and a better option, but since when deciding the two will serve as an example. " He said.

She cried and cried copiously.

\- My dear ones you will be one of many examples... - Said.

\- Now... - He said pointing to some followers stretchers ahead and near altars with robes and so with a movement of the hand and pointing, he said.

You can start, boys.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And so in the light that gave off the torch she saw the deep cut on her lip and followed vertically down opening her breast and the other stretcher another woman and so otherfollowers.

And with each cutting and cutting and blood and organs were exposed and soon inside was inserted a mollusc creature covered and of teeth and thorns, but to the left.

And devouring from the inside out opening the flesh and tentacles devouring and devouring his squeaks and cries and cries and laments and resentment were heard and so saw his return.

And he saw his beloved being opened from side to side and in addition to restoring and lines and tentacles and their cries were heard and just as all women were heard open and cut...

Anyway the torture resumed digging and digging from one side to the other with the help of daggers cutting and cutting severaltimes.

And they opened each of the women and inserting the creature and helping and cutting..

And so when he saw them dead and spasmed he using the staff as if in camera legend and as if to kick a movie,and returned to normal and began all over again,sandso resuming the beginning for hours and beyond of itself feeling the fire opening from side to side.

And starting over and reopening the winch and going through blood and organs that were devoureds, and feeling opening and devouring heat and fire and so resuming and hanging.

And when each side of the other swinging and so with the staff starting again their cries and laments did not stop their agony did not end up not enduring the brink of madness ...

Even after several weeks that these women were tortured and repeatedly subjected to torture they felt to their despair a small life a flame bothered and felt in their bodies within themselves life...

A life not little welcome something that grew born from the various rape sessions several of them hung chained and forgotten by people and so there was no hope for any of them.

And so the song hands and belly hanging and repeatedly opened something non-human growing inside them something without a remnant of humanity.

The cave itself around the walls by the ceiling, there were bodies hanging, chained attached, with wax with some protein that left them sewn intertwined...

Meanwhile in another part of gotham city in the middle of the ancient city in the eastern part there was one of severaltemples,and one in particular, a lady known only as Hebi Hime Sama. .

And besides that they lived with russian territory, a woman named Christina Svetlana Oxana to Boyka.

And she had grayish white hair, blue eyes, so intense and vitreous and mesmerizing, muscular, acted, tall almost two feet tall, and wore long-barreled boots and huge boobs, she was a mortal woman who made no effort.

And being the master of torture, her trademark is burning cigarettes on her hands and feet, and cutting off the toes of her victims.

And she was the only female wrestler wrestler for more than 30 years and was also a student of Gregory Rasputin and who was one of several teachers for over fifty years, she was immortal, and a witch.

And whoever fails her is killed instantly.

And the former queen of russia'sunderworld,originally killed in a factional fight and the Russian mafia, who was succeeded by Andrei Nikolai who was a man a thousand times worse than any of his Gotham mobsters

For just over fifty years of territorial disputes between the Chinese, Russian and Italian mafia.

And she was one of the slave and prostitution and money laundering and illegal fighting bets, a long time ago when there were still psychopathic maniacs who fought for dinheiro and not for being crazy.

And he met her, through Veronika,while Veronika was the wolf of France, Christina was the great bear mother, who by a coincidence of the intended was a woman capable of turning into a gigantic bear.

And she was the boss, fought a long time with Veronika some territories, and what should be a war that would end with more deaths than she was the deadliest Russian assassin.

And he achieved the achievement at a business meeting while her parents were still traveling, she was responsible for intermediate goods, technology parts manufactures and weapons.

And flowers and chocolates and compliments, were enough, who would be suspicious of a 9 year old boy, the answer was, nobody.

And he talked to her, visited her at the request that he conquered this woman, which would be her, trained KGB assassins, and she was the oldest assassin in the red room, starting with a successful experiment.

And the struggle for influence and power that included the secrets of the Russian government, that included erasing the archive at all.

And she suffered four attempted bombings in a row and all were avoiding changing the direction in which they would meet or discover bombs in their establishments, and their nightclubs and their fight clubs were emptied four times.

And it was one of his associates and allies that he remembers reading in the papers, he was one of the businessmen who were blackmailed by her.

And it was hard for a nine-year-old to know this and that he knew every one of the oil entrepreneurs and auto makers, and fight clubs.

And what was not difficult to connect the dots if they knew who to turn to and who knows their story.

Their story boiled down to the bet they lost and the money they owed Boyka..

Andehe spent four years training with Boyka,during the time a 9-year-old boy trained arcane magic, and fought with one ofRussia's mafia mores. Rússia.

And he had a reputation for being a murderous beast who lacerated his opponents, like Boykaa, he was a bear man and a big man almost two and a half feet tall, tall redheaded and muscular with green eyes like those of a cat.

And she had well-kept secrets, but they were stolen and discovered and starting a new cold war and murders of people who knew too much.

And there was a whole amount of secrets that were revealed and compromising many people.

And he with his 9 years, intelligence and creativity, he remembers that she would become the greatest assassin and his teacher, and in this period he remembers that she would be killed.

And not long after, but not before killing all of the various mafia fronts around the world.

And while he after some time that his parents, died she was one of his teachers.

And that she was an old murdering nun of profane and ancient knowledge, nothing more like the old serpent of the eastern city, with long hair trapped in a huge lock.a.

And he stayed with her training and that's when he met Boyka'sright-handman.

Ives Pavel, one of the greatest Russian fighters, he was a promise, but ended up getting involved with the Russian mafia, and eventually grew up in illegal fights, and in the end became an agent and taking the girls and transporting to where Boryka wanted.

And he trained with each of them, the contacts with each of them, their trainings and their amazing skills could not be learned overnight.

And that's if you didn't have the ability to return to the moment of time in exactly over 400 times.

And until I go back to the beginning and learn like it was the first day, and so something that would take more than 14 years to learn it took him four years.

And little more after more than a year in company learning about his methods, and he went to travel, he had contact with Hebi sama.

And few said that she was as old as her own time and that she had known buddha, her and a serpent woman, a snake shaped like a woman who knew ancientwisdom.

And also she was Huang Di's oldest enemy, she and a nemesis rival of the monkey king, Bruce Wayne was led towards.

\- You know, my little man, even if it's in the name of human kindness, I'm not human, I believe you have great potential, I'm the one who tellsstories.

And I am that possessor of knowledge, but I do nothing for free and I will wish something in return. – Said the old snake of half a meter high, connoisseur of the Eastern Quarter,

And so looking and looking up several times at the flames and high on thefire, and an immense creature of many eyes and tentacles,, and many voices,and their flames growing and growing..

And so their immense horns and their mouths and they saw the noises rising from within themselves...

The origin of the ancient curses of the cursed land, she was a mage and also the old serpent goddess whose form seen would fhou all men, but she desired adisciple.

And it was someone who survived the test of a thousand years that no one survived she was and still and wicked and evil ...

In this regard she showed a room that led to another world that while they had spent 1 year and within this world a thousand years and yet aging outside did not pass stopped in time and in the world an ancient world of gods and monsters ...

The man on the cover of the white coyote book who claimed to be an elder 500 years ago...

The book's owner was said to be Morgan the storyteller the former lady of history...

The old lady had taken the book to him and offered his knowledge and with him.

Everything that was to be told was never spoken, but read and seen in small pictures and there it was that to you my father told me and his father told him and his ancestors kept the knowledge that would be passed down from generation to generation.

And so my great-grandfatherô told my avô and so my ancestors, and his descendants told him,, and so a long story was told.. ô

And she and ancient and endless and in it are inscribed in ancient blood of lost and dead gods in that book I do not intend to tell you that I was told,and not to tell the white man, andthat only to the descendants of Wayne and so the lineage of Wana and Watne and Warai.

And the ancient Mada were all descendants and had a common patriarca and a common ancestor and this common ancestor was an ancient priest this was the father of all..

And the dark knight lord and husband of mother crow,and the lady in red, before my ancestors came to this countryís and that were once verdant, pastures, and so the ancients came and lived until the white man came and plucked us from our land...

Millennia after its existence and the end of the ancient kingdoms and its total annihilation...

After the process of creating the trees in the world made in the dimension once called Silver Moon, now renamed Three Rasins, she continued her research on the improvement of humanity and traveled around the earth in search of raw material.

And on her travels as she passed through Transylvania the discovery of an herb that had properties similar to Chipaim.

And since she was the discoverer of the herb, she named it Strignass highly addictive as Chipaim.

They were long, thin clover-like stems but these were brown and their leaves were light green and stemed slightly longer and had five petal-like leaves.

However this served as raw material in the preparation of food would be species of salted sticks based on herbs their stems secreted a thick pasty sap of unknown orange color in the magic medium.

And since it had never been studied and based on her studies preparing the plant Strignass, and it was addictive,, but it was of a disgusting and bitter taste, but those who consumed it for the first time became dependent on it.

And every ten people who ate it had no effect, but those with the powers and or magic blood who consumed it had a serious side effect..

And the plant caused mutation of every ten magical creatures that consumed it four had caused a kind of monstrosity.

What differentiated it from ordinary people who consumed it was the fact that they did not transform and could be permanent unless it created a way to reverse the process.

Zariel then took the plant to the laboratories and began the reversal research and a way to modify the plant that also caused monstrosity ingiants.

And becoming even more dangerous in what appeared other adjacent limbs and deformed limbs and extensions of the body between horrendous mutations and creation of abominations.

Those who consumed it became ghastly monsters in various brutal and aggressive highly dangerous ways attacking at their very different size andshape.

And being possible to see even tentacles or two heads, claws among other mutations but nothing happened to normal people.

And that's how research began on it caused several mutations that, to the right extent, could serve to accelerate evolution and controlled measure would create an army of mutant creatures.

And so throughout her experiments she manufactured a reversing scepter that began to scale the basis of the plant's own ceivato

And that launched a ray of greenish energy toward those with effect of the plant reversing its transformation.

It can be reversed over an hour since after a while the effect is irreversible.

Which by joining the active ingredient or sap of the plant he began to manufacture salted sticks fine herbal biscuits among various dietarydelicacies.

And based on organic and whole grains, based on the various plants artificially created by crossing other mixtures and genetic alterations.

In biotechnology they developed the process of evolution and transmutation and thus in artificial beings created en masse and accelerating theirdevelopment.

And this included in several experiments tested on primates and several other undeveloped creatures..

And they are at the beginning of the evolution of each species of animal living on the planet as in transmutation or inducing the evolution of apium primates into humanoid creatures..

And even half giants and or creatures, andthis can grow at your leisure in fights or for exposure to scientists in secret events or even guards.

In the midst of other experiments having clinics specialized in fertilization and pregnancy thus accompanying the collection and storage of sperm and eggs for future experiments and fertilization uses.

And so with the disappearances and extinction of giants abroad in countries such as the United States, United Kingdom, Switzerland, Germany, Africa and mainly United Kingdom.

And among several other countries some of them fled to Brazil,and but nothing helped since there was a total lack of caves and mountains in certain regions of thecountry.

And in the places that were trying to take shelter and some of them started dying and fighting each other...

In the midst of this mass carnage and its progressive extinction Zariel addressed the giants fleeing their ominous destinies..

And some led them to Brazil to the place where today they could live quietly among them..

And this was not between mountains but in a deserted landscape where there would be a portal that would lead them to what Zariel called the promised land to the giants being this near pedra preta in Mato Grosso.

And that there was one of the fissures of reality where there had been controlled nuclear explosions that resulted in the opening of dimensional portals exploited by the guardians of Time..

And the same two people who returned from the interdimensional journey of the World War II-era experiment into the fissure of reality.

However, dimensional lines were created that occurred in the creation of the interdimensional portals that in this waywere created the portal circles and thus created portals for the organization.

And to a new world free of prejudice where giants could live without having to flee from wizards or anyone who wants their extinction or their union in small flocks in caves.

And so they were allocated in this world where the portal opened to the CIMSBICD in an allocation and meeting room for parliament and headquarters.

Today many giants and among several other magical creatures are loyal and grateful to Zariel's work and efforts in search of a new home and these great beings.

In gratitude for the new land of giants these in turn became guardians, hunters such as messengers and provided various other services to Zariel.

In Tenebra one of the terrible kingdoms of Hell, where everything is taken over by darkness, agony, suffering, madness and torture, beyond the established human limits.

Monsters, demons, corruptible, unclean souls deer of the twelve lords of the infernal kingdoms, all are celebrating to the apparent gain of little time, two souls.

And one that was won by leaving the world of the living and another that is about to leave the human world.

One was not so good and so hears a dispute between several others that always there is between Paradise and Hell.

Between these two souls who were related one of them was especially powerful, should be converted very quickly.

What worried the two orders was pure soul that should convert to one side that could be either a guardian of light or corrupting the darkness, if it died it would give many problems to either side.

Between life and death, a sailing trip in its last moments, and of course hope never dies...

You let life go on and continue its course has always been very difficult, especially when it is not foreseen, and that is what happened to Lucia...

She was sitting in a park, a 15-year-old girl with pale and sad hair licked so smooth that they went up to the waist of black hair equal to charcoal green eyes water without much thinkingr.

And reading a book and suddenly, one shot, and everything goes out, and more other shots, to various directions and nothing else...

There is very slowly protect her, but nothing, and hell reveal itself and the fight lost...

In Tenebra within the cursed earth the darkness and the suffocation without being able to see, digging and digging all and darkness and pain and so the earth takes it and throws it out, pain suffering.

And the voices and a demon in pe waiting barefoot with horns and a dress of a feminine version of sensual pose of red color flaming eyes, her hair also red as fire, and says:

− You are now my deer!...

Eronimus

Many years ago in an ancient and already forgotten province of the United Kingdom in the year 1. 600, there was a very powerful and inconsequentian mage, he helped and assisted a local sovereign, and he was an excellent advisor.

Each year a great event was promoted with many festivities that provided much gold to the little kingdom in the middle ofnowhere.

And that made several visitors and participants of the event come to the kingdom, coming from several other distant kingdoms.

Eronimus: this was the name of the wise counseling wizard knowing about the trade that brought and sustained the kingdom, since it was off the route of thecaravans.

And the trip was very dangerous, but the kingdom was famous for selling magical products and varied potions and artifacts only made La.

In the times of the events they increased the price of products and various magical instruments, la was a magical trade, magical items and weapons and various artifacts.

The magician was a great expert in magic was not as famous as Merlim, but was good at what hedid, but he was very clumsy and always confused with the magic words, enchantments..

And in some situations they ended up killing or turning into monsters themselves or others deforming theiropponents.

And causing destruction by invoking monstrous creatures without control and uncontrollable explosions.

In this way he was much feared, not for these problems, but also for his uncontrollable emotions in particular his anger, which could causecalamities.

And the end of his opponents, so much so that his previous opponent was turned to ashes.

But one of the differentials of this kingdom being that he and hidden, camouflaged against invaders hidden over the mountains.

The event that takes place in the hidden kingdom between the mountains a magical tournament between warrior and wizards wizards who visit the flooded mountains to other cities.

Once in the last tournament of that kingdom, not knowing that it really would be the last.

Eronimus faced a priest of darkness, this deserved to be the duel of history, and greatest and formidable duel.

Unexpectedly Eronimus rages and invokes what a dragon would be if he spoke the right words, but something went wrong...

A portal opens releasing a thick and dark black nevus, begins to cover the entire surface covering the entire length of the site, and from the portal you see two giant eyes and bright red...

A scary and monstrous scream, releasing a red and monstrous claw, scaly grabs Eronimus, this tries to loosen up.

And squirming by dropping and releasing spells to all sides trying to reach the creature, the priest also tries to help by firing spells.

Eronimus ended up destroying the dam and reversing the river, causing a real magical flood and earthquakes while inprison.

And totally out of control of his spells and the priest's annihilation by a comet coming right into him.

The creature still holding the mage rising in the shadows another claw along with the earthquake flood and an eclipse with thunderstorms hittinghomes.

And then destroying killing and claws leading several inhabitants forming a whirlwind and a wind sucking all beings into the darkness leaving only cattle dying drowned with the flood and the earthquake.

All have been sucked into the dark hole, the creature's hand throws the mage leaving him alone on a steep slope.

Only one visitor was not sucked into the hole, she was right behind a leaning tree scratching the tree with one finger.

This woman wore a long, flowery red dress that reached her heels, her slender body with dark blue long hair she had an average height of approximately 1.85tall.

And she had a facet, treacherous yet amusing expression with a smile.

She just said:

\- You've gone too far this time, fine exaggeration, did you get even?

He looked frightened at her, at the same time seeing the black hole close leading to the last visitors of the village, and asked.

How did you escape?

-I am a witch - Partly it was true she omitted the fact that it was she who entered the mind of the magician uncontrolling his powers.

And por completo. - I am also not stupid and inconsequenty like you, I know how to control my powers!

I'm not inconsequenty! - countered him

No. "And she said. – Just fumbled and does not control one's own powers, capable of destroying an entire village, I don't know how the village wasn't destroyed any longer, can you answer me?" she asked.


	158. Chapter 158

18

Panheira and Coconut Leaf

Being used in the Northeast to make baskets and brooms, and also to attach them and put around her waist covering her leaves and also her arms.

And so uniting her will to fly and asking the wind to take her away, just as if she were going to jump crouching and jumping at the same time and flying.

Eulália lived in a poor and resourceless place, malnourished where she suffered prejudices and got beaten up a lot, her parents were murdered by cangaceiros who lived stealing land and money and their greedy relatives stole theirland.

And so passing on to her children, while they mistreated her, since she was a baby, her mother had been raped and killed by the cangaceiros before killing her father, they made him see being raped by the cangaceiros, raised by her uncles, who did not like her.

And they fed her out of pity, and considered her a freak, since she had revealed magical and vidence powers, causing no one to approach her,and afraid, then one day she climbed into a waterfall that was dry, where there was a panheira..

And a coconut tree and placed them in his arms and waist forming a small skirt while watching some birds flying and passing far above the trees.

And so he asked the wind to take her away from that place, flying like birds..

And so began to fly at the same time that jumped from there, flying for a long time looking for a better place for many days, thus knowing Umbrella.

And that he found it in the Distant Forest clarifying everything about the world of magic and adopted it and also put on patent the leaves of coconut trees and panheiras.

From that day on was adopted by Umbrella she lived very happily and became a medium prophesied and seer who became an elder, later times.

Note: brooms are not often used in Brazil, all are owned not being popular the most that is used are squeegees and vacuum cleaners that also cleans the air when flying in them.

And since it's the wizard himself, wizard, wizard, or any creature that has magical powers and doesn't know how to fly that spells it.

Small explanation about the spells, used in Brazil:

The magic used by Clerics, Sorcerers, Wizards, by the Council their descendants and countless other creatures, which are part of the Council or not, can be separated by seven large groups, depending on the source of power.

The first is magic that uses as a source the powers of the mind, spiritual and vital of the sorcerer or any other creature with magical powers that has emotions, and may be a medium or mother of a saint.

The second is white magic that comes from the gods or the practice of faith and these deities, being white magicians, priests, sorcerers, monks, priests and other magical beings or in some cases demons of good, as the demon of hope that lives on the banks of the River San Francisco.

The third is the black magic that is obtained through pacts with the demons of the dark worlds or demonic dimensions, or use itself, with blood pacts, sacrifices, made through the wave of negative energy, absorbing the evilitself.

And several other demonic worlds, most of them dark beings, also learning from lessons, spells in books of black magic or perhaps absorbing dark creatures.

The fourth is elemental magic, obtained with the pacts of beings of the four elementary planes, earth, water, air and fire or even invocations of those who have gone from this world, thus being called Elementary.

The fifth is high-level magic or secret knowledge of byes, the magic of talismans such as written paper, exorcism, for example, magic of archaic words like Latin, indigenous, Hebrew, Greek,etc. .

And several other languages or using the books of magic fusion between numerous languages, made by Zariel when they united their powers and written with their companions.

And it consists in generating varied supernatural phenomena, writing names of ancient gods, symbols and magic signs in special roles, invoking creatures and the very elements of nature, or the divine call itself..

And that is used by those who have extremely strong magical abilities, mostly by the elders of the Council or the princesses.

The sixth and the magic of the spirits or spells that are invoked, also, the one that has ancient or very powerful beings such as dragons, phoenix, unicorns, elves, elves and various other creatures.

And as the shape of the creature and its power, being in the Valley of the Thousand Cursed Lakes or protective beings or patron saints of Brazil.

The seventh is the magic of nature that comes through invocation of nature, means of communication with it, in addition to interacting with it, thus being the Adoration of theGoddess.

And it was like the Priory of Zion, for example, either incorporating nature by taking an astral journey or becoming any creature that lives in it.

Andoria e a Biblioteca de Andoria

Andoria is the creator of the largest magical library in the Sahara desert that would have dimensional links between arid lands and several other dimensional portals and also inBrazil.

And the place is in the Serra da Mantiqueira in São Paulo in a magical dimension.

Zariel's third daughter's great-granddaughter became a library rat from the age of six, and loved the library of CIMSBICD, and campus Zariel.

Being half black and white elf, was had and has great wisdom, so seeing that not all magical creatures did not have access to such a collection or knowledge, she talked to the elders and gave the idea of creating a library, but the only problem was the place, so ...

In the year 1. 983 the elders sent the Rastreadores, throughout Greater São Paulo, as the seers spoke of an ancient prophecy of a temple and council mediums felt the presence of an abandoned place of power..

And thus doing the Blackout where they discovered in the Serra da Mantiqueira an ancient indigenous temple abandoned and dirty, practically in wreckage, thus communicating to the elders who sent magical architects.

And in addition to builders to the site thus having the historical blackout in Brazil, where the Library was built putting the name of the girl in his honor.

The ancient villages and temples visited by Zariel and his enemies and allies

In Torrington a university in France, where numerous students attend it without knowing that it was an ancient temple and what is more in its territories there was the existence of a place of power.

And also from a cemetery, which were inhabited by a priest and a shaman, they also faced Zariel thus being sealed by her in that place, often at night tense news that countless students and teachers hear cries, cries for help and supplications, only on full moon nights...

Moments before the seal of the two...

... Zariel with an air of superiority on his male face, in male form with a Christian priest outfit with blond hair and violet-colored eyes of tallstature.

And rodeado of shadows that moved around around lanterns that were held by the shadows ..., the two fallen to the ground bloodied with arms and legs trapped by the shadows, asking forgiveness for their crimes ...

―I beg you... you who are pious, do not kill us, spare us... ─ And begged the one on the left, who was very bruised and without an eye...

But by leaving them books, even staggering wounded, they strike him from behind, but are caught by an electric gust and are thrown to the ground moaning and asking forgiveness again..., but she rages at it... so she says...

― You are treacherous and repugnant worms, even though you are spared a horrible death, you will never know what you were pity and gratitude...

And then I won't kill them, but I will imprison them and seal them here on this devastated soil...

Raising their hands aloft and bringing more shadows and figures of dark beings who screamed and asked for mercy by writhing as they approached, so around the two she formed a circle of light and magicalsymbols.

And while they screamed and pleaded for freedom trying to break free from the shadows, even bursting out allies of those who would be sealed..

And they were taken by the shadows and shattered some were put together those two who would be sealed as they groaned and screamed...

Many were overcome with illusions and nightmares as they watched the darkness take them and absorb them so most screamed and spled into shadows killing them...

Then she says, "While i and my people do not celebrate the festivities in honor of you and your companions, until we have thesetraditions.

And we will not be equal to any of my enemies, prisoners, or those who are sealed..., or imprisoned, will be released, as long as I forgive my enemies, they will not be released from their prisons...

So they were taken over by darkness and swallowed up by the earth that was swallowed up by darkness..., then it was gone.

The Battle and the Prophecy

They walked for a long time until they reached the forest, injured by the two guides who were a little domed, since the two had weak magicalpowers.

And having moments when they wanted to return, but still continued to travel with them while countless monsters tried to kill them which meant they were gettingclose.

And that also that Iolanda predicted what was going to happen and had attacks launched differently from the other and in their directions.

They were getting closer and closer to the castle as they approached the nun almost cai in an abyss, when Iolanda warned them not to step on the stone ahead.

When they arrived they faced, chimeras, Goblins, demons, minotaurs, spirits, elementary beings, chimeras, living dead, dragons, skeletons, vampires and countless creatures that attacked the group, and Iolanda who belonged to the group transmitted mentally.

And telling the members their visions, to keep them from dying, entering secret passages, until they reach the necromancer.

When they reached the chamber of the dark wizard he had countless creatures attack them, Iolanda predicted the attack and predicted that his power comes from a ring in his lefthand.

And its conductor is a golden scepter at the tip a triangular ruby that he held, mandandthe all create a shield around, increase to destroy all their slaves by increasing the shield around and around.

What really happens was what got weirder when he started infuriating them and revealing the truth leaving them more and more out ofcontrol.

And not being able to defer the spells properly, since he had also revealed that what they faced were ex-humans, corrupted..

And that they were brought to forces and their hearts destroyed and metamorphosed into horrendous creatures that attacked them, which left Adolf enraged at the same time fearful and hid for a long time.

They unite to attack him, the mage begins to cast numerous rays in the direction of the seer, while she swerved several times, going in several directions a ray of bluishlight.

And that hits Iolanda in the forehead causing her to fall too far even though she predicted she couldn't avoid it or her friends were able to swerve, some were knocked out..

And everything was in the hands of some companions and Zariel, especially hers.

All attack at once, but his force field was tough, batting and bringing back the spells, Zariel she begins torealize.

And that he lowered the shield when they delivered some attacks and stopped, but the only problem..

And it was that he had the gift of vision would be very difficult, to think and architect a plan since he must have foreseen what Iolanda did and that predicted.

And then she simply ordered everyone to attack non-stop as she thought, making a barrier wrapped around her and her companions.

Thinking that the only way to defeat the wizard would be not to think, to do something, that no one would ever have the courage todo.

And go against fate, not organize anything, but what to do, when possibly he could also read thoughts, would not predict ..., what comes ahead and what you want to do will be what you want, in the impulse ...

Zariel sent all his remaining companions to get his attention and send more powerful spells, he would hit back and cast others further, flying around everywhere carrying thescepter.

And while she was concentrating on a spell, but no coming, it got harder and harder, the wizard seeing Adolf and the nun seemed to be frightened, killing him at once throwing lightning in her direction.

The nun despairs and tries to escape, but the necromancer kills her by making pieces, all when suddenly comes out of her remains of clothes a glass ball the size of a greenish hand.

And he conjures the ball making him even more powerful, which makes Zariel wonder why he didn't catch the ball, since she wanted to save crystal balls to learn vidence, she tells them to keep attacking..

And all attack with more fervor, they were running out, getting more tired when out of nowhere Zariel is suddenly enraged by it and decides to move on without having any thought..

And even more so with that she gets up, and flies without thinking in the direction of the necromancer and says suddenly out of nowhere and without thinking creating the words randomly.

And without even thinking what I was doing, opening my arms and starting to fall...

She says from above as she heads for the force field... ― Final Splendor... Beat him and destroy him...

― She joins her arms as if she were going to make a falling death jump, out of nowhere a white light begins to emerge from her body while her companionsattack.

And she heads for him as he tries to swerve or bounce, little by little the barrier is undone and shrouded in light and energy spreads and begins to consume him as he smashes it..

And he screams agonizingly as her body is vaporized, leaving all that light just the deformed and bloody head, ring and the scepter, which came in handy, she seemed a little exhausted,, but taking some water from life..

And that was left of an immense canister that existed inside her infinite backpack that she always carried on her trip, she seemed to rejuvenate and become more powerful...

She woke up the other companions with the help of those who were still awake and who also drank the water of life, so when Iolanda wakes up she in turn becamehysterical.

And by having a terrifying view, about the origin of the mage, but was calmed down in time before having a seizure.

And what made Zariel restore the crystal ball that at that time was in pieces, everyone was disgusted to see Zariel, catch the severed heads of the wizard, the nun and Adolf.

And besides the ring and the scepter, which you were supposed to take to prove that you won, which was very disgusting, since everything was covered in blood and some guts.

As it suddenly seemed when the ring and scepter became opaque from one hour to the next, everything began to tremble and collapse, Zariel knew that there would be no time torun.

And since everything was falling apart then suddenly she thought about transporting everyone from there, including the heads, she then said at the same time...

― Elevation, and transport...― And what caused everyone to be transported at the last minute when in the same place from which they were, beams fell, while everything was destroyed and collapsed..

And the creatures that were in several domes, having the body transported and restored, a few meters from the territory of the castle, falling ass in the middle of the forest, some head, making them faint ...

Seeing that most of the victims were actually all naked, Zariel and his companions made clothes of leaves, even the death of the magician, necromancer.

And there were some victims left with traces of their metamorphoses and mutant parts, such as claws instead of feet, pointed teeth, tails, broad ears, some equals of elephants or dogs...

As they returned to Adolf's family castle, they witnessed a shade of steam, passing them quickly and seemed to go to the village...

Arriving in the village, as they entered the castle, they left everyone who looked at the heads in their. arms, of Zariel (in the male form) leaving anyone nauseous.

And vomiting anywhere, as she carried her heads, bloodied, full of blood, and mosquitoes flying around.

Hanna while looking at her brother's head began to cry, non-stop, (typical cheap melodrama), which caused her to fall to the ground, thrashing with tears, and beating her wrists, (Zariel.

And who laughed at herself, making a small smile as she looked at her companions, who showed expressions of censorship) she seemed sick when it came to other people's emotions.

Zariel made her stop crying by lying that he had died fighting and that's how he wanted to die, but it actually made Hanna ask how he had fought forthat.

And he was a coward and never got into a fight, because his dream was to die picking flowers, so she revealed the truth and made the girl stop crying..

And since he had also revealed that they knew that the necromancer was his grandfather, and she had inherited his power, also that the place where they built the castle had been destroyed..

And since it was sustained by his power and she knew that her parents were the creatures that attacked, since after he was destroyed the various creatures made to pieces,and returned to the original form with a little deformation, but she did not want to face a relative.

Recent historians disbelieve about the sister knowing about such a story and even stopping the whining

Hanna became angry and did not want to pay them, this would distill her fury (Zariel), but Larousse knew that she looked dangerous and wanted to give the reward.

Andthe ssim even inviting to stay two nights there to recover from the battle, (asmartrapa z, but a little dumb when it came to strangers, especially Zariel).

And Hanna was loving, endowed with a big pure heart, but very greedy when she spoke of her family...

Zariel decided to stay these two days, but as a precaution she talked to the priests,priests.

And some wizards who were in the vicinity to guard the necromancer's power objects, they had passed through the place to know if he had been defeated and then agreed to the plan which was basically the following...

Two days later on the night of departure, someone had entered the Church, when they took. the objects of power, something happened, lightning fell on the usurper.

And he had fainted at the scene, waking up shortly afterwards surrounded by the guardians, who were zariel's priests and group..

And that they began to lift him, and realized that the ring had attached to his finger, revealing that it was Hanna, she was in a black ceremonial dress with long sleeves, in addition her fiancé revealed that he had told the others...

Zariel thought that someone greedy would try to pick up the objects, so she stayed a little longer to stop (she wanted it for herself after purifying it), as she was overwhelmed with energy remaining from the darkness and was dangerous, and then talked to the othercompanions.

And those who lived in the vicinity to make a trap preventing someone who would try to catch the objects, setting up a field of lightning for the one who tried to usurp the objects..

Andthe u use thus holding on to the person preventing from using and filling it with rays practically electrocuting it temporarily and preventing from using its powers.

She became enraged at everyone since the power should be hers by right, and claimed it, but everyone agreed that it was impregnated with black magic and that it should be destroyed, but she ends up surruping from Iolanda's hands the scepter and thering.

And that does not try to do anything to avoid, and suddenly, when she tries to use magic, is taken by a dark energy equal to a nevus and begins to come out a figure that enters her body and she begins to scream.

And Larousse tries to go his way, but Zariel stops him, when rays begin to come out of her body, then it is taken by the soul of Gustoff Jakinavieri that Larousse.

And he told everyone, he took her power and control of her body, not letting her take over themind.

And so everyone could not kill her, since no one could get him out of her body, but they knew the middle of Larousse..

And that he felt no love and she would have to cast him out with much love, since he could neverunderstand.

And he only had greed and the ring was activated by this feeling, so he was interested in the reason why he was abandoned by his family.

Larousse wanted to help so he created a shield around him as he approached her and declared his love, the necromancer tried to attack him by throwing dark energy into his shield, he had revealed that he will always lovehim.

And that eternal love will always exist, the body began to react, tears came out of his eyes, he made a lot of effort to cast spells, in the directions of those..

And that they were in the chamber, he had revealed that he wished to have many children with her, no matter who she is..

And why did he fall in love with that sweet maiden he had met in the creek by saving her from a demon horse, whom he proposed to after three weeks to his parents, and who had revealed himself to be worthy of the power of love.

Suddenly he summons his slaves, who enter transformed into monsters, and begin to attack them, having no choice destroying them, while Larousse.

And continues to reveal her secrets and her love for her, at the same time, she says with extreme difficulty while casting magic...

― I always... the aaama-king, no... matter what happens..., but I beg you don't lower your es-cudo

She said this with extreme difficulty, but suddenly Zariel undoes her shield and launches her attack again the Final Splendor, but telling her to imprisonhim.

And what makes it throw itself towards her, while hugging her and kissing her taking on her lips (she was in male form) taking them in a golden light, you can't see what was going on.

When it suddenly seemed that the necromancer's soul was contained in the ring, separated from the rest of her body purifying her soul and body to prevent the return of control of the corrupted soul.

They managed to contain for a long time the soul of the necromancer before possessing the girl's bodyaltogether.

And while Larousse was moldy, he created and impregnated the object with his magical power and his love for Hanna that would serve to definitively defeat the necromancer, ridding Hanna of his fate, greed..

And the oppression of it, he managed to finish in time, but the soul of the dark wizard managed to take over her body for a few minutes and mortally wounded him, when Zariel.

And arrived it was already late he was aeira of death, so she launched the Final Splendor again he was restrained, but she began to blame herself and cry...

In his last moments, he begged Zariel, impregnating the object of a magic, even more powerful and the ingredients that remained to make her even more powerful to last for years, being practically eternal.

And until she finds the one who will free her, but Zariel managed to calm him down for a while, since he still hasn't died, she could cure him, thus taking him to his room and healing him.

He was powerful, kind and kind, which left Zariel fascinated, which was something very strange, the night she stayed in her room healing her wound with her magicalpower.

And she took the feminine form and always wearing a sweater, long, black.

And that it was transparent, making him think that he would be an elemental of the earth, by the colors of his hair, trying to call the Zariel they made "love" which left him unconscious for a long time.

And every night she got the feminine form and they had sex, until the day he healed completely and in those surroundings she stayed in male form..

And he tried to wait, but he came to the conclusion that it must be some healing elf who always satisfied him.

It seemed that somehow by the fervent way in which they loved each other at night his love for Hanna had lost his fervor, he told her that he could not use theobject.

And since he needed a great love on the last day he had finished restoring it and ended up saying he couldn't do it, but he will always love her..

And what made her angry, and began running towards her room crying, when suddenly Zariel in her male form enters there and hugs her to comfort her..

And what ends in something that wasn't in the plans, happening for a long time as she cried with grief and pain in her heart and for the love she felt at that time.

They end up later after many nights of grief and then the love they felt for each other was being undone by the nights of grief.

When after a few days the two reveal their emotions for each other which makes them love even more, but could not fight for their loves or for theirlives.

And since they weren't strong enough since they were sharing loves..

And by different people not knowing if they really loved each other, since they had adventure, undoing their great loves, so Zariel reveals that what happened should not happenr.

And what was only weakness of the flesh revealing their hearts since they did not feel it their passions were restoring again (Zariel did not reveal that she was a woman), yet she ended up filling herself with greed for objects..

And wanting the power for himself, making the wizard take control and hurt Larousse mortally and try to kill others while Hanna shed tears and tried to stop..

And Zariel knew that she had never felt as much love as those two before and that she made a big mistake messing with her emotions, while her companions duelled with them, she decided to imprison Hanna in the castle dungeon and there build a temple in the old castle..

And sealing it until one day they find true power, some priests and priests were killed by the necromancer who was with his full power, with anger, hatred and greed..

And she began to do a containment magic and a ritual to imprison the power within herself (hanna's) she needed to paralyze her for a long time until the ritual was over..

And so she was asleep and then sealed with symbols of restraint in a kind of stone coffin, a kind of sarcophagus, doing magic, taking the object with her, when she suddenly learned of the death of her adopted son...

In the last minutes of Larousse's life he sent his magic to Zariel, speaking of a descendant who was supposed to inherit the magic of the family, explaining that the two were chosen to unite theirpowers.

And what the crystal ball should contain the magic of its ancestors and its great power, asking Hanna for forgiveness in his last minutes of consciousness to his former bride before being imprisoned.

Minutes before Larousse died and Hanna was imprisoned they kissed lostly, and revealed that the ball contained the most powerful magic, which was the fruit if their unions.

And that it will never be lost if she is ever freed from the necromancer, and that that power would be the way to save the world and free her to wait for him to be together again.

Zariel helped take the sarcophagus and left it with numerous magical inscriptions and left it with the priests since those who survived would guard thecastle.

And then form a church on site and underground will be sealed, sealed and contained in addition to being protected hanna's sleeping body, so that it is not opened before the hour.

She created a prophecy that spoke that someone without knowledge of such a story will be the one who will free the cruel necromancer and thus spread the darkness in this world until the chosen one defeats him with the true power coming from the love of thedoi.

And that helped him free the young woman who will have a strong telepathic connection, when his heart is weak and his mind in total weakness on a day when he will be in shaken health.

He who will set them free will be his descendant coming from a union of blood of his son and another son the fruit of the creation of love and his passion in life and death, the one who inherits his fervor and whose heart will be weakened.

Zariel had taken a son from the union of the three to then unite him with Larion's son...

Zariel used Larousse's dust and body to create a new life, reincarnated from the boy who was to follow and reincarnate definitively until the day he finds Hanna again and fell in love again with the maiden and fulfills the prophecy and restores their true passion.

Temple of Power

In the underground council city, southwest part is where you keep objects of power, magical artifacts, summoning objects, everything related to magic, gods, saints, spirits, demons or any kind of superiorcreature.

And most Council locations are guarded by cats, crows, owls, snakes (sucuris), eagles, jays, scorpions, dragons, and several other guardian creatures.

Giant

In Brazil all magical beings live in harmony (in the sense that there is no magical or race discrimination since there is no pure race), and there is the tree, the Celestial BrazilWood where the City council islocated.

And since there is a permanent connection between the dimensions, there is another dimension among others, this room is connected behind door no. 81..

And that leads to a magical world, where there are common wizards, giants, and magical beings living in peace ruled by elders, with links to the Council..

And the most famous giant among the magical beings who live here has been nicknamed the giant of sugar loaf, he in addition plays football in the Celestial World of Halloween.

This world called Celestial World of Halloween, where you can find skeletons driving floating pink taxi.

Being an entirely magical dimension, where magical beings and wizards coexist.

There it is governed by another Council of giant or giant beings, also representatives of several different creatures living there, affiliated to CIMSBICD.

The Brazilian werewolf, as in all magical dimensions, in its human form, has great physical strength, a large musculature, sharpsenses.

And besides feeling a certain taste for dogs, and feeding on some unsuspecting humans who leave on the full moon in Rua dos Lobos after the forest in Parananpiacaba.

And at the end of the forest on a steep trail on a narrow climb that leads to the forest of wolves, there is a serum with the property.

And that of transforming any werewolf at any time, only for those who can't transform themselves and have no special power.

There are also werewolves diggers that are in the form of werewolves permanently.

On some streets there are some meek werewolves so tospeak.

And since no werewolf and meek (in fact anyone can turn into a different animal like a werewolf, as long as it has metamorphic powers..

And that can connect to nature) who are hairdressers and homosexuals, but can be lawyers, psychiatrists among other professions, but this is normal.

And since you have a great tolerance for sexuality in that dimension, in fact even women, demons and other creatures can be werewolves as long as they connect to nature.

Werewolves tend to attack and involuntarily become very stressed and attack each other.

There is also a mixed team, made up of several creatures such as a giant as a goalkeeper (the giant of sugar loaf), a fairy as a gunner, ogre as striker Leprechaun, an elf being a midfield and several other creatures.

There is also the largest supermarket of that size, called Zé Riosho Magic Market, where the owner of the market is a Chinesecaveman.

And sell everything, since you can buy from a screwdriver, automatic doors, wands, portable houses and stalls food precooked common weapons, bricks, books, houses, cars, coconut leaves, brooms, cauldrons, electric ovens and all sorts of things.

A human scientist is married to an Elemental Goddess Maga, raising a daughter as a scientific experiment, and his wife cannot have children.

Sonia a fire priestess who works on a hydroelectric wave there are numerous elemental employees.

Emilia, was a porcelain doll private detective, and in his spare time works as a contortionist, being paid with sweets and clothes, living on a farm with a soldier scarecrow named Peruvian Scoob.

And even more president of the World of Halloween,and who fought in the war of tatters, against greedy farmers who did not want to pay.

And it was enough for his scarecrow employees in the ancient city of Farropilhos in the Celestial World of Halloween, the scarecrow is an elite soldier.

The rag war began as just a strike growing into a civil war that lasted two hundred years.

The farmers paid very little for their employees and to say at least practically enslaved the small citizens who suffered and could not afford their livelihood owed more and more to their employers.

Eventually many died was an era of darkness and bank failures.

The country almost went into recession and so amid the problems caused there was a war between the barons and other cities as a trail of gunpowder.

But Scoob a Lula of life version scarecrow managed to convince and incite the stretchers and so occurred the battle may all the battle of the tatters each side cast spells.

And what remained were the rags many fell and became tatters mostly dolls and scarecrows but was with their countless citizens.

And they fought until at a crucial moment the leader of the opposition was overcome by Scoob,and that so his subordinates surrendered and there was a great commotion where they later created new laws.

Many years have passed and this world has created countless bridge contacts and prospered in different ways

It is known that the majorities, being giants who took refuge in Brazil came around 1. 700 fleeing from wizards who found them threatening, and around 1.. 975 to 1. 980..

And they sawmore giants and magical creatures taking refuge in Brazil, with the massacre done by other wizards and other magical creatures and all the other prejudiced wizards and witches, so all kinds of creatures come here.


	159. Chapter 159

16

Those who were welcomed

Some surviving Spiritus Latro were welcomed around 1. 834, by the Council, swearing allegiance to the CIMSBICD, and to Zariel and his descendants.

There has been news that many of the heavenly ones revolted with Eden and never returned some somehow gained zariel's gifts, one of which would be proliferation.

The celestial who had an affair with Lulu was a Spiritus Latro and spawned Nathaniel's ancestors, all receiving different gifts from Zariel and the Council.

When Lucifer came to the for a hellish dimension in search of exile and made the contract he did loving and respecting Zariel at this time they were in different forms..

And that to this day has a secret passion, even after its transformations he still loved her, but had an affair with a celestial, but it does not matter, because it is another story.

Zariel magically replaced Lucifer's wings with a condition of never returning to Eden and serving the Council and those who plead for his help, yet he should never leave his retirement.

The Redeemer

Facilities of Darconda Anaconda

Being one of the elders, her hair is smooth long, golden, green eyes equal to emeralds, brunette skin, indigenous eyes pious and kind expression, tall, beautiful curves, huge breasts.

She travels throughout Brazil and Parallel Magic Worlds converting and helping.

She has three daughters, being an archmag and can metamorphose into an immense yellow sucuri of black spots.

Everyone calls her Merciful, making the chosen beings see their crimes.

Expert in the magic of darkness and light, having the power to purify beings from darkness.

The Imperial Guardian

A kind of personal counselor and companion who goes to all the places that the Empress is the one who also takes care of the Empress's daughter or stays in office when she herself is not in condition.

Being extremely faithful to the empress, always in the right place at the right time to help the Empress, since she was the one who created Zariel from birth she also helps her descendants in life in decisions and birth.

She is immortal in her name Jocanaia, the true right-hand man of the empresses.

She is currently an excellent governess and baba de Virdiu and an escort.

The Guardian of the Portals - Énora

He is the monitor and guardian of the portals and closes them if necessary, staying at Nexos seeing who enters or leaves.

Being allowed to open portals to all magical worlds and dimensions, it is not known her age, it is known that the one who put her in office was Zariel when she was twenty years old.

Nexos is the link between dimensions and magical worlds, and can take the one who is there anywhere and there are several doors and windows that show the various dimensions.

Mediator or Mediator

Those who mediate, tell and keep the stories that exist in Brazil, they live for many years and pass from generation to generation the legends, tales, myths and prophecies that transcend time.

Many of them have existed since the creation of time, they carry with them a kind of thin and long silver stick with a crystal tip at one end, and a golden and shiny glass ball.

These bats serve to drive the power of mediators.

Most of them are history teachers and historians.

The guardians of the Union between Worlds

They are responsible for the security and alliance of countless parallel magical worlds.

The Redeemer is the leader of the Department by converting and uniting with them countless enemy beings or from other worlds.

The supervisor is Loeini, responsible for security, purification, conversion of enemies.

She has spiky green hair, light brunette skin, violet eyes, tall, a little chubby.

Always wearing as numerous uniforms, long dresses of very light violet color with the emblem of CIMSBICD.

The emblem is a gray flame with two rings around vertically that intersect two wings one on each side of red color, two wands that intersect one of black color with a pointed white crystal with wings of butterflies and the other white wand with a crystal ball with bat wings and in the center of the stains written CIMSBICD.

D.E. Spiritual Department (the same thing is written above)

The representative of the Spirit World is called Shiba being in charge of maintaining the order of the ED and the chief is King Enma, being the one who gives the last word, his son Koenma takes care of the paperwork in the spirit world and gives the orders in the spirit world.

Those who receive souls are: Lucifer, Jesus, Our Lady, and many other spiritual beings like angels and various other creatures.

But that was before Lucifer abandoned Jesus' post to travel to another dimension and Our Lady returned to the kingdom of heaven.

Hades is one of the great lords of the dark world and considered the god of the underworld or spiritual world in ancient Greece, he reigns in a fief of the same name.

But years later he also left the post.

It is on the twenty-fifth floor west wing, room one hundred and dose in the third corridor to the north in cimsbicd.

They monitor the closing, coming and going of supernatural spiritual beings, dead, living, those who rise, demons, those who live in the world of darkness, in the worlds of the dead, in the spiritual and supernatural world, and monitor those who have been punished by the gods of the pantheon and sent to hellish dimensions and those who are doing their time.

They are also responsible for those who died at Babel Castle and have not yet fulfilled their detentions, and accentuating their punishments after their deaths.

Some souls who have not been to the Department of the Spirit World are monitored by the Department, having sent their agents with spiritual powers.

Spiritual detectives work for CIMSBICD in THE solving priority cases of the Spiritual World, such as problems caused to the innocent who are devoid of powers until beings of middle power.

And being can intervene in the problems caused by evil creatures of the spirit world or darkness or those who destroy some places of diverse worlds.

Spiritual detectives are from ordinary humans to magical creatures provided with spiritual powers or without an ounce of latent power being trained since the age of six.

Prison is in the Spirit World creating the level of punishment.

They are judged by the Elders and the judges of the Spirit World and the DarkWorld, still alive so they are sent to prisons in the world of darkness if they are very serious crimes..

Ands and when he dies and has not repented and their souls are evil and want to torment innocent people they take the soul to the prison of the spirit world.

Lenora: the head of the guardians

As the most powerful heavenly guardian of the Council, she oversees heavenly guardians and training.

He stands around a cape that covers his entire body of red color, being the matriarch.

It is known that the Distant Forest is in a dimensional part ofthe realities and dthe Amazonforest, it is necessary a forest guard to take them to Zariel, that is, take the students to school.

The floating blue cable cars, supervised by the spiritual rangers of the current spirits of the forest that are protectors of the students, are used to reach the Valley of the FiveVillages.

And of the beings who live there and are trained by the Council department, the cable cars are moved with spiritualenergy.

And that is directed by a ghost of a talking chimera,, after leaving the underground underground of white color, having numerous stops in several dimensional portals of green color.

Going to the student's house a kind of vain or red beast type car that looks like a train inside of gaudy yellow color that is linked to other dimensions.

And to have more space, where is taken the underground station closer to the place where they live can take the Station of the City of Five Villages, near the Distant Forest that is near the Campus Zariel.

Upon leaving the underground station of the City of Five Villages they are expected by forest guards or guardians of the forest as Curupira, Saci Pererê.

And it was a place where several creaturesmeet, because anyway that place is between the dimensional barriers, being called the middle world.

And the jaguar ox nymphs, syllables,, forest spirits and all kinds of creature, on the first day of school where they are taken by the blue cable car, then in the second year..

And they use species of white boats that fly two and a half feet high from the ground that is driven by a guiding demon.

There is also the International Distant Forest Express that takes descents, relatives or those with different skills in different ways who will study in Zariel or live in Brazil or in its dimensions.

It is known that when students turn sixteen they begin to study full-time if the subject chosen for preparation for the test for the specified college.

And returning to the homes of his parents or guardians hurting us prolonged or on vacation.

In times of floods in the Amazon everything is flooded except the school grounds that raises a gigantic wall magically not to enter flood water.

Some trains from the forest terminal also appear in the floods, taken by the waters, which turn into submarines, but they only go to theforests.

And not returning what leaves much to be desired being the problem that makes it always called the ghost taxi on the way back leaving the house of some person or creature, always driven by a skeleton.

When floods occur and they transform into the form of submarines as they cross the waters, they lead transparent spiral-shaped tunnels through which people enter or leave the terminal or train points.

The trains are white in color with blue stripes that come out of the bush magically and throughout the forest.

In the Distant Forest the most used transport vehicle between dimensions and the E.P.T.A.M. (Magic Public Air Transport Company) flying bus, it is moved to golden magic wings with golden wings being two on each side and the bus and white with red stripes.

(Legend of Yokon Dujui)

A hybrid being from the Makai (the World of Darkness, The Central) and darkness and Hell, created through a demon and a spiritual being consumed by darkness as he was thrown into hell for betraying King Enma Daio.

And his anger, anger, heartbreak, and hatred increased to such an extent that he attracted countless demons that merged with him, thus fleeing from hell and sheltering in the Dark World..

And finding a female demon in the world of extremely powerful darkness, so the two beings came together and spawned (Yokon Dujui).

He became the greatest of all the dark emperors, and the first subjugated by destroying, killing, and making slaves those who opposed him.

Being so powerful that he created a rift between the World of Darkness and the world of humans, allowing the passage of countless dark beings to that of humans.

He had been the cause of countless destructions, disappearances, and deaths of dark creatures, their fellowmen and mostly humans, to whom he made his slaves or fed on them.

Even though he was a powerful being he could pass on to both worlds, it happened over a hundred thousand years ago.

Some legends were told that he could sell power in exchange for souls.

He controlled yokais (yokais), shinmas, corrupted spiritual beings, and humans to which they sold their souls to him in exchange for power, with a single goal todestroy.

And corrupt him, annihilate him, and make those who opposed or crossed his way his food.

Many samurai, exterminators, monks, and priestesses tried to kill him, but they were all killed or he made them his slaves or turned them into yokais or spiritual slaves, as he had spiritual powers.

A few years ago he absorbed his followers and ate most of them when he was in the human world, and began to travel alone around the world, thus leaving traces of deadbeings.

And being a merciless being he disappeared without leaving news.

Many years passed and the only news they had was that a demon gave power to revolted, corrupted and vengeful warriors in exchange for their souls after theirdeath.

And like his allies and followers, but long ago he did not seek their soul in the afterlife, knowing that one day he would want his soul rightfully.

There have been some reports of dead animals, yokais, spiritual beings, shinmas and various humans.

At each dark tournament a demon killed countless humans and several other demons, but one day a demon killed all the disciples of a martial arts master on the eve of the dimensional darktournament.

And to demonstrate his power and subdue the other, this master thirsting for vengeance went looking for a creature, thus selling his soul to him.

The master and his brother went to meet him and sold their souls in exchange for power, revenge, and not aging and in the case of the youngest, immortality.

In another tournament they defeated him that was sixty years ago.

Over time he became increasingly powerful and thus dangerous to the spirit world, working forhumans.

And greedy, he worked in the security of smuggling weaker yokais for the benefit of greedy humans.

Until sixty years after Yokon's destruction he was defeated in a tournament by a spiritual detective, hired by the spirit world.

But Yokon had fascination for souls, greedy, being weak-minded, and those who had great powers, go out looking for extremely strongbeings.

And he devoured his souls and his body to occupy his form and sought out more strong ones and did the same or offered power in exchange for his soul, or favors for when he returns and seeks him.

He also fed on demons, but never overeated, because he could give them power in exchange for soul and assimilate to his victims.

Some were converted into zombies, slaves, but those who no longer served were destroyed as their souls were swallowed.

Years passed and King Enma himself eventually took charge of the destruction of Yokon himself, as he became the greatest of all threats, both from the Spirit World, darkness andhumans.

And then he summoned countless dark spiritual beings and spiritual detectives to destroy his soulless followers.

Enma and Yokon fought for a long time without resting without stopping destroying half of Canada, all creatures that were serving theYokon.

And they were destroyed by Enma's allies so at the end of the fight between the two all helped defeat him, but it was not completely destroyed since he could reincarnate..

And so they took their mind and spirit beyond the depths, had been imprisoned in a spiritual dome with symbols of imprisonment, placed in a spiritual prison asleep for all eternity in the Vacuum..

And all the inhabitants of the earth who saw the struggle had their memories of that moment erased, and thought it was an immense earthquake all over that territory.

Since Yokon left the dark world thousands of years ago, three kings have been chosen for the world of darkness (not hell), three of which are different territories.

Sixty years after the creature was trapped deep in the Vacuum of the Spirit World among the Eternal Well, on a drab day of work in the spiritworld.

And The Lord Enma Daiô, in charge of giving the correct Destiny of souls (those who do not stay in the Edem or in the spirit world and are sent to some mission). .

And he was signing some papers so he started drinking, a sake, then cognac, beer, wine, vodka, cachaça and many other types of drinks, until he stayed in the biggest manguaça..

And a breath worse than the smell of skunk, more crazy than the joker, and as intoxicated as the Zé of cachaça..

And he began to have souls reincarnate themselves in different bodies, sign papers of release of the worst kinds of evil creatures, all kinds of barbarities, but among these barbarities..

And he made the greatest of all, went straight to the Vacuum and let yokon released regenerated his soul and his body, uniting them into one, increased his power..

And he brought back all his memories and his power, sending his soul to a new body of a baby with all his memories and power, reincarnating in a creature, it is known that possibly human...

Three weeks later he woke up in the depths of hell with a heap of busty naked devils around him, having the biggest hangover in the spiritualworld.

And three days later recovered from the cachaça he went into despair to remember some fragments, such as having Jesus reincarnated, since he had created enough descendants with magdalena before the hour, a serial killer..

And Jack gutted him to get a new body in a werewolf, as an adult who began to kill, even in human form, having sent several spiritual detectives with their bodies to hell, the worst of them and having sent Yokon's spirit to a baby..

And merging his body with that of the baby to the Yokon, a kind of symbiosis, the only problem is that he did not know which country he sent sex to go in and out of screw..

And out of nowhere sent a legion of spiritual detectives to every corner there looking for the reincarnated creature and contacted the repairers to undo their mistakes..

And bringing the spirits back to the spirit world and Jesus to his paradise kingdom would actually be a place where the angels of God and his Office of Judge of the Judgment Court go.

And where some souls are received, along with Lucifer who returned to being a Promoter, it was no longer time to be born the Antichrist, together with Christ, in every way, this before he retired and went to Brazil...

A few tense years news of the birth of a child of demonic powers in Rio de Janeiro, Japan, and near the Vatican...

But Zariel discovered the mistakes and events of this day demonized through her spies which led her to go in search of this reincarnated demon.

And so he took him to live with her where she was raised as one of her children and where she shaped her personality and made her one of her followers without common knowledge.

No other creature decides where the other beings after the dead go, since the person himself when deciding the path of his life on earth must accept the consequences of hisactions.

And so treading his way to the other plane, being the law of the act and consequence, along with free will, but there are also cases where often a being is so destructive and evil.

And that he cannot or should not move on to a new life until he changes his behavior, his way of being, his actions and his esteem.

As she governs her life and how she accepts people what she does in life, often some people do not accept death, staying on earth, often causing problems to the living, and around.

Also depending on the reason why you did the actions, being of your own free will or not being willing or doing why you think it'sright.

And that in fact there is no heaven or hell itself, there is a place created as if it were a reflection of your personality in the life of your true self,and of what you have always liked or hated or what you have done in life..

And being a transition to then reincarnate to redeem yourself before what you did having a second chance to do what you didn't do and what you stopped doing..

And being another life without memories of the other accumulating more wisdom in the other and more will to live and realize their dreams and plans.

Eternal Well

Resting place of ancient beings (a kind of cemetery), where it has numerous floating coffins, in an infinite pit full of endless darkness.

And it was where floating candles were placed around where there is a staircase in spirals and numerous ramps..

And to get there, it is known that between these coffins to a floating white scepter that contains immense power and is responsible for them to remain that way, being infinite, often ancient beings..

And these who were betrayed and placed there without their will, but who died in those coffins.

There is also the guardian of the Well is called Narik, having at his command a legion of demons for the protection of the Well.

Often the eternal poco serves and served to literally imprison both demons and other gods who in turn conquered many enemies.

These foram creatures trapped inside coffins and their bodies bathed in corrosive liquids that make them suffer eternally and in turn the place..

And every coffin carved with sunic symbols and that prevents them from escaping and thus imprisoning their souls.

This place has become a kind of prison cemetery and in turn making it impossible for it to escape both spiritually and physically.

The only way they could escape would be if they somehow took the coffin out of this cemetery.

It has existed since ancient times, was built by demons and gods where chronos was also imprisoned among other enemy gods and ancient kings demons.

Zariel once infiltrated this prison and stole one of the coffins where she found someone.

The goddess received an irrefutable proposal she was visited sby an old follower of along-seemingly extinct demonic sita.

He thus begged me to help him free his former master.

In turn the lady of vermandthought to him how he could bring back an extinct god or apparently without body.

In the year 1. 990 she created a medium through a prisoner or an enemy she would torture and through pain and suffering she would use her soul body and blood in the process.

This person to what became known as shell and would be his body taken his absorbed soul to bring back the prisoner.

This in turn would take your body and soul.

Dimensional Tournament or Emperor's Battle.

This tournament was created by Zariel in her reign, as she felt that the wisest and most powerful being to win this tournament should become the new emperor or empress of the War Council or member ofparliament.

And in addition to forcing his daughters to participate in the tournament, since he thought that the one who lost should not be worthy of being the new empress in the future..

And it was an emperor and judges being a representative of the chosen dimension, never in history was a human chosen.

And being a tradition for the Empress to enter this tournament and duel with the winner of the other opponents, they have great willpower and are taught early on to use their powers, abilities, and their great willpower.

And being the daughters of the dimensions.

In addition to winning the office of emperor the strongest warriors of all dimensions.

Since those who participated in the tournament should duel with everyone but her, and the winner of the other opponents, she should duel with her (the current empress) at the end.

Being a tournament of wrestling, magic, spiritual and body, where all beings of all realities gather, being of elimination everyone can have their own style of struggle, being able to use all kinds of techniques, magical arts, spiritual, fighting power, body, etc.

Those who will fight or are invited, go on their own, are chosen by the judges chosen as provisional judges and representatives. .

And either by the sponsors of the fights or the organizers, and can be of any dimension, realities, magical worlds or other planets.

The tournament takes place on the Island of spirits, which is located in a parallel dimension near the Bermuda Triangle, in the middle of an Archipelago.

In 1965, one of the princesses who participated in the tournament met the other elders with the intention of dealing with the ancient laws of the dimensional tournament fighting.

And not to put those who won the tournament in the office of empress, but as she was not one of the most powerful princesses.

And yet by beating the participants, even if he won, he wanted to change the law by saying that many times those who won could be a tyrant, but so he stood firm..

And the decision of the elders that princesses should be worthy of power so being trained from an early age to succeed their ancestorsin thefuture.

And since a queen could not renounce the people for the welfare of hers children if they were in danger if this happened she should resign her office..

And then one of his closest relatives would take office, so he should be someone of well-treated and trained power from an early age, to have maximum power and great willpower.

But in 1986, the lady in red herself in turn reshaped the entire succession system as it would be done by the lines of successionrespectively.

And by the elections of the council every five years by parliamentarians thus forming the chairman of the council and the respective councillors.

Many of the councillors are former and elderly Indians who integrate and retire from their positions.

The parliament is composed of more than one hundred members and the council by more than a thousand members and all hold meetings at CIMSBICD.

With regard to the tournament it has become a tournament of dark fights of anything worth.

With prize these of 112 a billionilhões dollars,and 200 billion in the winner's dimension coin, and the winner and the realization of a more intimate desire of their hearts and in conditionionais.

This tournament brings together a multitude of creatures and mages with affinities and predilection for destruction death and crimes of murders among humans and a multitude of creatures.

Since those who participated in the tournament were to measureforthe killing of opponents, win large sum of money.

All of them in turn participated were elimination struggles both for the fact of death, elimination and surrender.

It's worth anything and the prize was an intimate wish realized a solid gold dragon and a million in gold.

Many of them are selected to join the ranks of police soldiers guardians and detectives and members of the Council.

Many of the participants specialize in advanced techniques.

Some are selected to work as instructors and teachers and various professions on the board or schools of preparatory fights and espionage.

Raldikol Temple: The Phoenix

She had been brought by Zariel to the Americas, when she traveled the world meeting countless followers, she met him in Egypt.

The place where the Temple that today houses the bird was built is in the state of Mato Grosso in Pedra Preta, where there was something more serious, where you can resurrect all kinds of creatures with the golden flames.

The difference is that she has three heads.

But this phoenix is not normal and has the power to bring the dead to life and so it must be a kind of entity to which it seeks hosts every hundred years as divine powers.

Merlin

It is known that the great wizard had been deceived by the Lady of the Lake, who made him create a magical column of water into the water along with the Excalibur being his eternal guardian until the day of his death trapping him there forever and ever.

... But being a magician as powerful as he was wise, he fused his soul, his power, and his body into a smoke making it immaterial with the help of the power of theEscalibur.

And that he had stayed with him in that place, making the sword only a shell, but very bright, being only essence, with it the real Excalibur.

And that the essence had joined thus being part of the column of water so it had been magically transported far away in a distant land.

By means of turning flesh into essence and magic, almost a spirit, it could never be matter again nor traces of body with flesh, wandering for thousands of years through all realities andtime.

And not only for the future, but for the past, as for the present, in search of a body in search of a being powerful enough that could harbor such power, not only yours, but the power of Excalibur.

Thus he was able to find a body with a soul formed with great power, foreseen by the Oracle and the Divinatory, thus invoking his twosouls.

And merging them into a body in the womb forming a body that was part of the family of empresses, thus seeking a union of souls and essence.

Daline: The Queen of Reptiles

A half woman being half greenish-colored snake, long syrup of more than seven meters, with scales all over the body, being very prickly long in width of seven centimeters and poisonous from the waist down.

And her breasts show her big, long red hair, big, pointed teeth with poisons, long, pointed ears, vertical pupils and red eyes..

And with black marks all over his face his arms were long his nails were poisonous and long, his eyes were strange with vertical pupils and red globes.

She is the guardian of the temple of the jewels of power, having numerous subordinates to her command to protect the jewels and objects of offspring, guarded very carefully and protected by numerous reptiles.

Having the power to talk and control all reptiles, including those who serve it and also those who can talk to their servants and the like.

The beginning of krypton's story...

In the case of Kryptonians they go through a heat cycle, coming a form of lifelong bonding they follow a mating pattern and can mate for weeks anddays.

And their union and established in a union of pheromones and printing the wave of energy and heat that detach from their forms..

And they are able to generate and radiate heat and put an end to the mating wave and so their own alien biologys are different in small ways they are ancient guardians of the doors and depths and the lower kingdom of ancient goddesses and female warriors.


	160. Chapter 160

17

Accept or Do Not Accept, here's the Question!

Some people can't accept the idea of dying, you know why?

People who have become attached to a love, anger of a person, or a person in question to material things.

Trapped here for fear of moving on, they may believe they weren't good enough and won't go to heaven so they stay here.

Others still do not know that they have died since their deathswere violent and sudden, having a violent shock.

Victims of murder and suicides don't go to the other plan anytime soon as many who have been murdered tend to stay for revenge or be avenged, and then move on.

Others do not accept that they died because they felt lonely, depressed or something lacked in their life, especially a good chocolate ..., huuuuummmmm.

Often they are good or bad, but sometimes hinder people around or influence them.

Guiding Spirits

They are spirits who have moved on then having a new life on the other side, thus learning to help, deciding to return to help, counsel or guide a soul sister or soulmate, or the soul that has remained, or partners of shamans.

Often a person when choosing a vocation he will have a guiding spirit that was in his past life of this vocation now guiding him being his ancestor.

The other beings, elves, shoemakers, dwarves, saci, curupira and several others such as animals being dogs, cats, birds, dragons, being their guardians, guides, protectors, being able to return to their place of origin or to their owner, but move on, for a new journey.

Often some people attract or call obsessive spirits, they cause vices to their hosts, causing aggressive behaviors and the inverse of what it was, causing problems, being even someone who did not accept a person's relationship, may even possess a person, but only if the person allows it.

There was no time for their monsters to attack, so they had to walk cautiously and united with magic shields.

Zariel came with his companions and decided to face the necromancer only if they received a reward of great value for it, so all the inhabitants came together to see.

And how much they had, then counted, three bags of seeds, ten bags of gold, three horses, two carriages and luxury clothes.

Everyone discarded the clothes, but decided to "help", in fact wanted to know why he did it, how he acted, and where he lived.

The only excuse was that he was greedy, wanted to dominate the world to make his way, prosperous lands, and he lived at the end of the forest following to the north (future city of Berlin) and coming down a cliff, one sees much energy from the darkness.

And it is imbued with black magic and monsters of darkness everywhere, in the fog there is an ancient castle belonging to the family of Jakinavieri, the family of Hanna and Adolf.

They did not say why Hanna's family had a castle in such a place when they left, but Zariel probed everyone's mind, and told hiscompanions.

And yet they wanted to go do the job in exchange for gold, even Iolanda agreed because she will foresee a prophecy to come true, which Zariel did not like.

When they went to the castle Hanna's brother, Adolf decided to go along and was more willing to go when Zariel cast a spell on the two, as Jessica the nun who had also been bewitched, but somehow was very cheerful.

The Battle and the Prophecy

They walked for a long time until they reached the forest, injured by the two guides who were a little domed, since the two had weak magical powers, having moments when they wanted to return, but still continued totravel.

And with them while countless monsters tried to kill them which meant they were getting close and also that Iolanda predicted what was going to happen and had attacks launched differently from the other and in their respective directions.

They were getting closer and closer to the castle as they approached the nun almost fell into an abyss, when Iolanda warned them not to step on the stone ahead.

When they arrived they faced, chimeras, Goblins, demons, minotaurs, spirits, elementary beings, chimeras, living dead, dragons, skeletons, vampires and numerous creatures that attacked the group, and Iolanda who belonged to the group transmitted mentally.

And telling the members their visions, to keep them from dying, entering secret passages, until they reach the necromancer.

When they reached the chamber of the dark wizard he had countless creatures attack them, Iolanda predicted the attack and predicted that his power comes from a ring in his left hand and his conductor is a golden scepter at the tip a triangular ruby that he held, telling everyone to create a shield around, to increase to destroy all his slaves by increasing the shield around and around.

What really happens was what got weirder when he began to infuriate them and reveal the truth leaving them increasingly out of control not being able to defer the spells properly, as he had also revealed that what theyfaced.

And they were ex-humans, corrupted who were brought to forces and their hearts destroyed and metamorphosed into horrendous creatures that attacked them, which left Adolf enraged at the same time fearful and hid for a long time.

They unite to attack him, the mage begins to cast numerous rays in the direction of the seer, while she swerved several times, going in several directions a ray of bluish light hits Iolanda's forehead causing her tofall.

And very far even though she predicted she could not avoid nor her friends managed to swerve, some were knocked out and everything was in the hands of some companions and Zariel,especially hers.

All attack at once, but his force field was tough, batting and bringing back the spells, Zariel, she begins to realize that he lowered the shield when they gave some attacks and stopped, but the only problem was that he had the gift ofvision.

And it would be very difficult to think and come up with a plan since he must have foreseen what Iolanda was doing and what he predicted, so he simply had everyone attack non-stop as she thought, making a barrier wrapped around her and her companions.

Thinking that the only way to defeat the wizard would be not to think, to do something, that no one would ever have the courage to do, go against fate, not organize anything, but what todo.

And when maybe he could also read thoughts, it would be not to predict... what comes ahead and what he wants to do will be what he wants, in the impulse ...

Zariel sent all his remaining companions to get his attention and send more powerful spells, he would bounce back and cast even more others..

And flying around everywhere carrying the scepter, while she concentrated on a spell, but there was no coming, it became increasingly difficult, the wizard to see Adolf and the nun seemed to be frightened, killing him at once throwing a lightning bolt towards him.

The nun despairs and tries to escape, but the necromancer kills her by making pieces, all when suddenly comes out of her remains of clothes a glass ball the size of a greenish hand, he conjures the ball making him even more powerful.

And what makes Zariel wonder why not catch the ball, since she wanted to save crystal balls to learn vidence, she has to keep attacking,and everyone attacks more fervently, they were running out..

And getting more tired when out of nowhere suddenly Zariel becomes enraged by it and decides to move on without having any thought, especially with it..

And she gets up, and flies without thinking in the direction of the necromancer and says suddenly out of nowhere and without thinking creating the words randomly without even thinking what she was doing, opening her arms and begins to fall...

She says from above as she heads for the force field... ― Final Splendor... Overcome it and destroy it... ― She joins her arms as if she were going to make a falling mortal leap, out of nowhere a white light begins to emerge from her body, while her companionsattack.

And she heads for him as he tries to swerve or bounce, little by little the barrier is undone and shrouded in light and energy spreads and begins to consume him while..

And he smashes it, and he screams agonizingly as his body is vaporized, leaving all that light only the deformed and bloody head, ring and the scepter, which came in handy, she seemed a little exhausted,, but taking some water from life..

And that was left of an immense canister that existed inside her infinite backpack that she always carried on her trip, she seemed to rejuvenate and become more powerful...

She awo bargained with the other companions with the help of those who were still awake and who also drank the water of life, so when Iolanda wakesup.

And it is in turn became hysterical to have a terrifying view, about the origin of the mage, but was calmed down in time before having a seizure.

And what made Zariel restore the crystal ball that at that time was in pieces, everyone was disgusted to see Zariel,catch the severed heads of the wizard, the nun and Adolf.

And besides the ring and the scepter, which you were supposed to take to prove that you won, which was very disgusting, since everything was covered in blood and some guts.

As it suddenly seemed when the ring and scepter became opaque from one hour to the next, everything began to tremble and collapse, Zariel knew that there would be no time to run..

And since everything was falling apart then suddenly she thought about transporting everyone from there, including the heads, she then said at the same time...

― Elevation, and transport...― which caused everyone to be transported at the last minute when in the same place from which they were, beams fell, while everything was destroyed and collapsed, the creatures that were in various domes.

And having the body transported and restored, a few meters from the territory of the castle, falling ass in the middle of the forest, some head, making them faint ...

Seeing that most of the victims,in fact all were naked, Zariel and his companions made clothes of leaves, even the death of the magician, necromancer.

And some victims were left with traces of their metamorphoses and mutant parts, such as claws instead of feet, pointed teeth, tails, broad ears, some equals of elephants or dogs...

As they returned to Adolf's family castle, they witnessed a shade of steam, passing them quickly and seemed to go to the village...

Arriving in the village, as they entered the castle, they left everyone who looked at the heads in their arms, of Zariel (in the male form) leaving anyone nauseous..

And vomiting anywhere, as she carried her heads, bloodied, full of blood, and mosquitoes flying around.

Hanna while looking at her brother's head began to cry, non-stop, (typical cheap melodrama), which caused her to fall to the ground, thrashing withtears.

And beating her wrists, (Zariel laughed at herself, making a small smile when looking at her companions, who showed expressions of censorship) she seemed sick when it came to other people's emotions.

Zariel made her stop crying by lying that he had died fighting and that's how he wanted to die, but it actually made Hanna ask how he had fought because he was a coward and never got into a fight..

And why was his dream to die picking flowers, so she revealed the truth and made the girl stop crying as she also revealed that they knew that the necromancer was her grandfather, and she had inherited his power, also that the place..

And where they built the castle had been destroyed, since it was sustained by his power and she knew that her parents were the creatures that attacked..

And since after it was destroyed the various creatures made into pieces returned to their original form with a little deformation, but she did not want to face a relative.

Recent historians disbelieve about the sister knowing about such a story and even stopping the whining

Hanna became enraged and did not want to pay them, this would distill her fury (Zariel), but Larousse knew that she looked dangerous and wanted to give the reward.

And so even inviting to stay two nights there to recover from the battle, (acleverrapa z, but a little dumb when it came to strangers, especially Zariel).

And Hanna was loving, endowed with a big pure heart, but very greedy when she spoke of her family...

Zariel decided to stay these two days, but as a precaution she talked to the priests, priests, and some wizards who were in the vicinity to guard the necromancer's power objects..

And they had passed through the place to know if he had been defeated and then agreed to the plan which was basically the following...

Two days later on the night of departure, someone had entered the Church, when they took. the objects of power, something happened, lightning fell on the usurper.

And he had fainted at the scene, waking up shortly afterwards surrounded by the guardians, who were zariel's priests and group, Zarielwho began tolift him, and realized that the ring had attached to his finger, revealing that it was Hanna..

And she was wearing a long-sleeved black ceremonial dress, and her fiancé revealed that she had told the others...

Zariel thought that someone greedy would try to pick up the objects, so she had stayed a little longer to stop it (she wanted it for herself after purifying it)..

And since he was overwhelmed with energy remaining from the darkness and was dangerous, and then talked to the other companions and those who lived in the vicinity to make a trap preventing someone from trying to pick up the objects..

And mounting a ray field for the one who tried to usurp the objects or use it thus trapping the person preventing them from using and filling it with rays practically electrocuting it temporarily and preventing them from using their powers.

She became enraged at everyone since the power should be hers by right, and claimed it, but everyone agreed that it was impregnated with black magic and that it should be destroyed, but she ends up surruping from Iolanda's hands the scepter and thering.

And that does not try to do anything to avoid, and suddenly, when she tries to use magic, is taken by a dark energy equal to a nevus and begins to come out a figure.

And that enters her body and she starts screaming, Larousse tries to go towards her, but Zariel stops him, when lightning begins to come out of her body..

And then it is taken by the soul of Gustoff Jakinavieri that Larousse told everyone, he assumed her power and control of her body, not letting her take over the mind, so everyone could not kill her, since no one could get him out of her body, but they knew the middle of Larousse..

And that he felt no love and she would have to cast him out with much love, since he could never understand and only had greed and the ring was activated by this feeling, so he was interested in the reason why he was abandoned by his family.

Larousse wanted to help so he created a shield around him as he approached her and declared his love, the necromancer tried to attack him by throwing dark energy into his shield, he had revealed that he will always lovehim.

And that eternal love will always exist, the body began to react, tears came out of his eyes, he made a lot of effort to cast spells, in the directions of those who were in the chamber, he revealed that he wished to have many children with her..

And no matter who he was, why did he fall in love with that sweet maiden he had met in the creek by saving her from a demon horse, whom he proposed to after three weeks for his parents, and who had revealed himself to be worthy of the power of love.

Suddenly he summons his slaves, who enter into monsters, and begin to attack them, having no choice destroying them, while Larousse continues to reveal his secrets and his love for her at the same time, she says with extreme difficulty while casting magic...

― I always... the aaamaaaama-king, no... matter what happens... But I beg you don't lower your es-cudo

She said this with extreme difficulty, but suddenly Zariel undoes her shield and launches her attack again the Final Splendor, but telling her to imprison him..

And what makes it throw itself towards her, while hugging her and kissing her taking on her lips (she was in male form) taking them in a golden light, you can't see what was going on.

When it suddenly seemed that the necromancer's soul was contained in the ring, separated from the rest of her body purifying her soul and body to prevent the return of control of the corrupted soul.

They managed to contain for a long time the soul of the necromancer before possessing the girl's body altogether, while Larousse molded, created and impregnated the object with his magical power and his love forHanna.

And that would serve to definitively defeat the necromancer, ridding Hanna of his fate, greed, and oppression of it..

And he managed to finish in time, but the dark wizard's soul managed to take over her body for a few minutes and mortally wounded him when Zariel..

And arrived it was already late he was aeira of death, so she launched the Final Splendor again he was restrained, but she began to blame herself and cry...

In his last moments, he begged Zariel,to impregnate the object of a magic, even more powerful and the ingredients that remained to make her even more powerful to last for years.

And being practically eternal, until she finds the one who will set her free, but Zariel managed to calm him down for a while, since he has not yet died, she could heal him, thus taking him to his room and healing him.

He was powerful, kind and kind, which left Zariel fascinated, which was something very strange, the night she stayed in her room healing her wound with her magical power she took the feminine form and always wearing a sweater, long, black and transparent.

And making him think that he would be an elemental of the earth, by the colors of his hair, trying to call the Zariel they made "love" which left him unconscious for a long time, every night she acquired the feminine form and they had sex.

And until the day he healed completely and in those surroundings she stayed in male form and he tried to wait, but came to the conclusion that it must be some healing elf that always satisfied him.

It seemed that somehow by the fervent way in which they loved each other at night his love for Hanna had lost his fervor, he told her that he could not use theobject.

And since he needed a great love on the last day he had finished restoring it and ended up saying he couldn't do it, but he will always love her..

And what made her angry, and started running towards her room getting to cry, when suddenly Zariel in her male form enters there..

And she embraces her to comfort her, which ends in something that wasn't in the plans, happening for a long time as she cried with grief and pain in her heart and for the love she felt at that time.

They end up later after many nights of grief and then the love they felt for each other was being undone by the nights of grief.

When after a few days the two reveal their emotions for each other which makes them love even more, but could not fight for their loves or for their lives since they were not strong enough since..

And they were sharing loves for different people without knowing if they really loved each other, since they had adventure, undoing their great loves, so Zariel reveals that what happensu.

And it should not happen that it was only weakness of the flesh revealing their hearts since they did not feel it their passions were restoring again (Zariel.

And did not reveal that it was a woman), yet she ended up filling up with greed for the objects wanting.

And the power for himself, making the wizard take control and hurt Larousse mortally and try to kill others while Hanna shed tears and tried to stop, Zariel knew that she had never felt as much love as those two before and that she made a big mistake in stirring her emotions..

And while her companions duelled with them, she decided to imprison Hanna in the castle dungeon and there build a temple in the old castle, sealing it until one day they find the true power, some priests..

And priests were killed by the necromancer who was with her full power, with anger, hatred and greed, she began to make a magic of restraint and a ritual to imprison the power within herself (of Hanna) she needed to paralyze her for a long time until the ritual ended..

And so she was asleep and then sealed with symbols of restraint in a kind of stone coffin, a kind of sarcophagus, doing magic, taking the object with her, when she suddenly learned of the death of her adopted son...

In the last minutes of Larousse's life he sent his magic to Zariel,speaking of a descendant who was supposed to inherit the magic of the family, explaining that..

And the two were chosen to unite their powers and that the crystal ball should contain the magic of their ancestors and their great power, asking Hanna for forgiveness in his last minutes of conscience to his former bride before being imprisoned.

Minutes before Larousse died and Hanna was imprisoned they kissed lostly, and revealed that the ball contained the most powerful magic, which was the fruit if their unions.

And what will never be lost if she is ever freed from the necromancer, and that power would be the way to save the world and free her to wait for him to be together again.

Zariel helped take the sarcophagus and left it with countless magical inscriptions and left it with the priests since those who survived..

And they would guard the castle, form a church on site and underground will be sealed, sealed and contained and protected hanna's sleeping body, so that it is not opened before the hour.

She created a prophecy that spoke that someone without knowledge of such a story will be the one who will free the cruel necromancer and thus spread the darkness in this world until the chosen one defeats him with truepower.

And coming from the love of the two who helped him free the young woman who will have a strong telepathic connection, when her heart is weak and her mind in total weakness on a day when she will be in shaken health.

He who will set them free will be his descendant coming from a union of blood of his son and another son the fruit of the creation of love and his passion in life and death, the one who inherits his fervor and whose heart will be weakened.

Zariel had taken a son from the union of the three to then unite him with Larion's son... Larion...

Zariel used Larousse's dust and body to create a new life, reincarnated from the boy who was to follow and reincarnate definitively until the day he finds Hanna again and fell in love again with the maiden and fulfills the prophecy and restores their true passion.

In the underground of the Council City, southwest part is the place where objects of power, magical artifacts, objects of convocationare kept.

And asrelated to magic, gods, saints, spirits, demons or any kind of superior creature, most council locations are guarded by cats, crows, owls, snakes (sucuris), eagles, crows, scorpions, dragons, and various other guardian creatures.

Giant

In Brazil all magical beings would live according to the theory in harmony (in the sense that there is no discrimination of magic or race since there is no pure race), and there is the tree, the Celestial BrazilWood where the City of the Council islocated.

And since there is a permanent connection between the dimensions, there is another dimension among others, this room is connected behind door no. 81..

And that leads to a magical world, where there are common wizards, giants, and magical beings living in peace ruled by elders, with links to the Council.

But theory does not apply in practice the native creatures would be the greatest persecutors of immigrants of the faeria at the time of the dimensional war between the low and high planes where there were great wars that culminated in dissolution and conflicts inexplicably where they were expelled and sometimes they fled this country...

The most famous giant among the magical beings who live here has been nicknamed the giant of sugar loaf, he in addition plays football in the Celestial World of Halloween.

And one of the wars that followed

This world called Celestial World of Halloween, where you can find skeletons driving floating pink taxi.

Being an entirely magical dimension, where magical beings and wizards coexist.

There it is governed by another Council of giant or giant beings, also representatives of several different creatures living there, affiliated to CIMSBICD.

The Brazilian werewolf, as in all magical dimensions, in its human form, has great physical strength, a large musculature, sharpsenses.

And besides feeling a certain taste for dogs, and feeding on some unsuspecting humans who leave on the full moon in Rua dos Lobos after the forest in Parananpiacaba.

And at the end of the forest on a steep trail on a narrow climb that leads to the forest of wolves, there is a serum with the property of transforming any werewolf at any time, only for those who can not transform and have no special power.

There are also werewolves diggers that are in the form of werewolves permanently in the hidden caves.

On some streets there are some meek werewolves that have been converted and in turn they. have done conversion of values and spells applied to certain lycanthropes.

And so to speak since no werewolf and meek (in fact anyone can turn into a different animal like a werewolf.

And as long as it has metamorphic powers and can connect to nature) that are hairdressers and homosexuals, but can be lawyers, psychiatrists among other professions, but this is normal since it has a great tolerance with regard to sexuality.

And in that dimension, in fact even women, demons and other creatures can be werewolves as long as they connect to nature.

Werewolves tend to attack and involuntarily become very stressed and attack each other.

There is also a mixed team, made up of several creatures such as a giant as a goalkeeper (the giant of sugar loaf), a fairy as a gunner, ogre as a leprechaunstriker, an elf being a midfield and several other creatures.

There is also the largest supermarket of that size, called Magic Market of Zé Riosho,where the owner of the market is a Chinese caveman, selling everything, since you can buy from a screwdriver..

And automatic doors, wands, portable houses and stalls pre-cooked food common weapons, bricks, books, houses, cars, coconut leaves, brooms, cauldrons, electric ovens and all sorts of things.

A human scientist is married to an Elemental Goddess Maga, raising a daughter as a scientific experiment, and his wife cannot have children.

Sonia a fire priestess who works on a hydroelectric wave there are numerous elementalofficials.

Emilia a porcelain doll private detective, and in his spare time works as a contortionist, being paid with candy and clothes, living on a farm with a soldier scarecrow named Peruvian Scoob and even more president of the Halloween world.

And who fought in the war of tatters, against greedy farmers who didn't want to pay enough for their scarecrow employees in the ancient city of Farropilhos in the Celestial World of Halloween, the scarecrow is an elite soldier.

The rag war began as just a strike growing into a civil war that lasted two hundred years.

Farmers paid very little for their employees and to say at least practically enslaved the small citizens who suffered and could not afford their livelihood owed more and more to their employers.

Eventually many died was an era of darkness and bank failures.

The country almost went into recession and so amid the problems caused there was a war between the barons and other cities as a trail of gunpowder.

But Scoob a Lula of life version scarecrow managed to convince and incite the stretchers and so occurred the battle of may battle of the tatters each side launchedwerespells what remained were the many rags fall.

And they became ragsing mostly dolls and scarecrows but it was with their countless citizens struggled until at a crucial moment the leader of the opposition was overcome by Scoob that so his subordinates surrendered and there was a great commotion where later they created new laws.

Many years have passed and this world has created countless bridge contacts and prospered in different ways

It is known that the majorities, being giants who took refuge in Brazil came around 1700 fleeing from witches who found them threatening, and around 1975 to 1980 came more giants and magical creatures taking refuge inBrazil.

And with the massacre done by other wizards and other magical creatures and all the other prejudiced wizards and witches, then every kind of creature comes here.

Those who were welcomed

Some surviving Spiritus Latro were welcomed around 1834 by the Council, swearing allegiance to the CIMSBICD, and to Zariel and his descendants.

There has been news that many of the heavenly ones revolted with the Eden and never returned some somehow gained zariel's gifts, Zarielone of which wouldbe proliferation.

The celestial who had an affair with Lulu was a Spiritus Latro and spawned nathaniel's ancestors, all receive different gifts from Zariel and the Council and also the ancestors of descent from relatives...

When Lucifer came to Brazil and made the contract he did loving and respecting Zariel and who to this day has a secret passion, even after his transformations he still loved her, but had an affair with a celestial, but it does not matter, because it is another story.

Zariel magically replaced Lucifer's wings Lucifer with a condition of never returning to Eden Édem and serving the Council and those who plead for his help, yet he should never leave his retirement.

The Redeemer

Sarana Darconda Anaconda

Being one of the elders, her hair is smooth long, golden, green eyes equal to emeralds, brunette skin, indigenous eyes pious and kind expression, tall, beautiful curves, huge breasts.

She travels throughout Brazil and Parallel Magic Worlds converting and helping. She has three daughters, being an archmag and can metamorphose into an immense yellow sucuri of black spots.

Everyone calls her Merciful, making the chosen beings see their crimes.

Expert in the magic of darkness and light, having the power to purify beings from darkness.

The Imperial Guardian

A kind of personal counselor and companion who goes to all the places that the Empress is the one who also takes care of the Empress's daughter or stays in office when she herself is not in condition.

Nêmeses:

Nemesis – (The Witch of the Northeast) as it became known, she lives in the northeast, cousin of a granddaughter in the thirty-eighth degree of Zariel, since her mother's brother had a son with Shiva to the Hindu goddess of death.

And then his descendant with Vishinu,and the thousands of descendants with countless gods of various nationalities, in any case also had a son with Yemanjá and others, being indigenous gods and of various nationalities...

The Witch of the Northeast is an energy medium, having climatic powers, being able to control the weather and climate around her expert in pests and curses, besides being psychic.

She lives in the Northeast Hinterland in the Caatinga in Pernambuco, very far from inhabited places in the most arid part and in several hidden places, where you do not live an animal, or if there is vegetation, there is the Castle of Babel.

And there are two immense endless towers without windows, which reach the clouds, and have two towers connected by bridges, that being the Heavenly Prison.

Being the director of the prison also controls the climate as a precaution, so that if one day a creature tries to escape it will not survive out of prison, since it controls the climate leaving everything arid, besides playing plague to die fast if it does not return.

And anyone who is trapped in Babel is thrown pests and curses so that he can not escape far away or if fleeing will lose his powers or in the case all his memories of lives passed on forever, being a nothing by the caatinga.

The Medium is the director of the prison, and has an underground connection, and the one above goes to the clouds, literally speaking, being protected by magic, magic symbols, built under a cemetery, conjuring blackmagic.

And protected also by heavenly guardians, being built with magic, precious stones, granite marble, gold, pearls and diamonds.

Inside the prison there are numerous locked doors that are linked to numerous demonic and hellish dimensions, depending on the intensity of the crime.

Nemeses is one of the ancient archmagas, she abandoned her former form and her human body in exchange for power and knowledge, having the same level of power as Zariel,when she joined the Council..

And when he abandoned his old form, it was left only to the soul, the essence that were under a cape with a lilac hood very clear, with purple mask, and floats when getting around.

Her body somehow remains alive, young, beautiful, lying unconscious on a bed covered with a magical white veil protected with countless enchantments, spells and magical symbols, she still breathes as if she were asleep.


	161. Chapter 161

17

Both penises men originating in Krypton are longer than average and are also covered in veins and barbed at the tipsit's are made to both inseminar and give long pleasure..

And so while they are inside his partner he holds him at a pleasure point and so are part where they could attach directly to his sexual organ like the vagina..

And inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromones and so they are trappeddirectly inside their sexual partner.

In these ancient eras of diverse beings when the beasts exiled from the Earth when the mightyarrived, he to whom he counted later exiled these beasts in other dimensions then there were wars of dimensions...

Once again blood wars took place in the dimensions between the dimensions and their thin barriers of the island of Themycera were fragile compared to former warriors who were corrupted...

Many ages ago when he hears a split between the Amazons discord compared to the ancient beasts and the understanding between the protective forces between Themycera.

And Hades, one of the disciples of the current priestesses of that time, disagreed between understanding and those who revere.

There was a war between women a split caused by demonic influence on weaker women, induced by the fine line between the dimensions and the fato the dimensional gates stay on the island itself..

And the energy and accumulation between the entropic and demonic energy and causing discord between the Amazons to the point of a struggle, whose fine line basically influenced their decisions and thus wars were formed by discord.

And at that time while there was a struggle between the dimensions of blood a spiral energy crossed the barrier between dimensions and between kingdoms beingtaken.

And also conquered among the blood brothers and lacked only a single dimension of blood there was in his way Lilit the first sucubus and among them the first offspring of the rivers of blood...

Wars that in the infernal dimensions would be centuries on the island of Themycera as it existed in the human world this was a different cycle of years time was different in the human world a year on earth would equate to five thousand years in the world of blood dimensions...

For every past year in every dimension of blood was just a second was a day, as in the human world, six months spent on earth was fifteen thousand years spent in the kingdoms of blood and in these next dimensions.

And so all changing and transforming, and at that time when the forgotten kingdoms were taken over by war the influence between the islands of warriors and ancient priestesses and younger warriors among the nearby island of Warriors of Hercules.

The warriors of Hercules were the only surviving men ofwar, and allied with former warriors, were only priests who swore chastity and celibacy in the fight against the blood brothers, and so everything changing and beasts entering everything around were on the other side of the island.

And so there was a war that the ages were peaceful and then the spells that kept the gates closed was undone and so the war happened many men once considered valiad warriors were killed in battles.

The women once considered sisters were considered enemies and at that time they fought like wild beasts and changing sides and so priestesses changing sides entered thegates.

And for the first time closing the portals outside the island in its area were locked and women trapped and so the gates opened the influence of the place went crazy in front of it.

When all the warriors came into conflict there was betrayal between the women divided between Hypolite and Zaraist one of the priestesses of the immortal Hypolite era.

And one took refuge in the ancient temples and underground gates with it opened a crack in the doors when some of the warriors entered the gates and brought with them many warriors on their thresholds and so in the midst of a war between the Amazons that were divided.

And the warriors descended from Hercules, and so entered the gates in the ancient era when Hypolita the current Amazon warrior entered the doors in search of one of the warriors thrown and lost she fought alongside her first unborndaughter.

And it turned out that united and obscure forces say some that ancient forces were used once again the fine line was broken and thus everything got out of control.

The ancient warriors left over from the previous wars that lived on the island and then both islands of men were nothing more than exiles and Herculeshimself.

And he had exiled himself from the island going to live in new Troy a kingdom of the Olympians, as well as the Amazons, although when fighting with the amazons divided and against men and a son and descendant of Theseus and the last descendant of Hercules.

At that time men and women fought and divided into wars those who united against the rest of the Amazons, they invaded the gates.

And when they passed through the other side they went to meet virgo aeternan the unborn maiden, it was the gatekeeper of the gates of Hades first unborn daughter of Hipolita who guarded the portals of the old barriers.

Some tales say that the Amazon queen and her daughter was just an unborn barrier forged from the bowels of the earth, which few managed to pass byfleeing.

And not winning and those who remained were destroyed and humiliated when they least expected, swords were used in combat the tinkling of shields and so on.

Then in this way they again released the dead those who fought alongside Hades and again the gates were broken and so the gates ofHades.

And fighting and fighting, but the maiden fought with the help of her allies at this time with this the nearest island was like generating a path of no return in relation to it.

And in this way everything got out of control and the dark forces were thrown towards the souls in conflict at that time only the purest escaped the slaughter the energy that formed as a barrier preventing it from passing out of the airspace of the island.

And the energy evil beings monsters and beasts dethroned all those in their path at that time the line of supernatural energy allowed the maiden to go with the help..

And destroying everything around the beasts beasts took hold of the body of the warriors and thus subduedly thrown to the tartar and thus the barrier was remade.

The first to be played were in their total warriors the amazon itself who rebelled against Hipolita at that time the island with the ancient forces of Gaia and were merged and the warriors and amazons traitors whose souls were torn apart and sucked into tartar.

And the guardian her first daughter returned to the gates as the guardian.

While on the ground on Mount Olympus to be more accurate.

A god of the gods very womanizing and naughty this not being unable to see women around him and so un faithful to his post of married for thousands of centuries he with his white beard and sculpted sculptural body and a marble and his turned legs.

And he did not look at his wife just as if running away from a jealous woman for this he flew like lightning to the lower kingdoms and so passing through Cérberos.

And the hawk-faced dark creatures he went tois the kingdom of Hades not waiting for his beloved who whined inthe braçof Demeter away from the throne in some room of the Olympus mount.

\- Again fighting with Hera. "He rebuked his brother when he looked at the face of the one who did something.

Said his brother his long black hair his whitish blue eyes this whose skin wassowhite as a paper.

And he wore a black toga with a gold belt and passedthe m ãoby one of the heads of the three-headed dog..

And whose creams beside the throne lying on the pis of its owner this with silver sandals and a helmet with inscriptions around him.

That's about it. And he said sitting in a chair next to his brother.

"I'd like to go out with you so we can talk.

\- You want an alibi, or better someone to hold a candle. He retorted his brother with one hand on his chin.

"While you're partying and coming back only a week later. " He said assessing the situation.

\- I just hope to stay far enough away for Hera to calm down so I can look for other aries. " And said and looking quietly added.

\- We could invite Poseidon and so we do a group meeting, I you and invite some other people to a good learning of the human body. " He said astutely. –

They could invite us too Nix and Circe and so you forget your obligations to God of the dead and go out for a ballad.

\- Aren't you a little old for a ballad? And he asked if he sat upright and turned to Zeus staring at him.

How many women do you think about getting pregnant? - And asked

\- I hope I can find a better partner than Hera, she's not good in bed. - Disse Exasperated.

– You also could not for a day or more forget your obligations, forget that you and a god and have fun, which could happen badly.

And just a few hours, you don't think you should have days where you could rest and not have obligations that you have everything on your back. – Said begging.

"Please, man, let's go out and have some fun.

" Find somewomen,ndas mulheresand take all that we find and forget the world where weóare gods

\- All right, Zeus, come on, before you create a lake here I couldn't stand the fact that you begging for fun and promiscuity besides that I don't see what can happen other than being born more bastards.

\- HALLUJAH – Zeus cried in happiness and with it pulling Hades by the hands and with his powers a lightning came down transporting them to a dark forest full of venomous snake creatures and venomous animal spiders lurking.

This was the very reality where Nix was found the goddess of the night a reality created the part where animals of darkness and monstrous dogs roamed eternity whose nightmares they saw in their way.

And there were chimeras ate to each other, and so a thousand eyes watched them tentacles crawled through the dark lands, and gigantic creatures lived with their armsçand venomous claws.

And where the spree of these idiot gods began. " Of that I'm sure Nix said at his next table being licked by Zeus.

Thousands of years into the future at the time when Bruce Wayne was a child just over 8 years old...

Perfect place, don't you think? He asked.

\- That's where I'm going to set up my hideout. "He said at last.

"That dark area would be a good hiding place. " He said.

He had remembered when Zariel pointed toward the girl when he assumed she was the one who whispered the commands and when she was his counselor.

And so he saw that girl they watched, when hereturned, and he could make everyone sleep, that a girl, or rather the girl.

And she always came alone and lonely to school, that girl who was the first to disappear, and the last to be found, but now, he just needed to find out more.

Now with the inconsistency of your life ignoring your parents, it was easier the second time than the first...

And so he met Roberta Meredith Paterson this was samuel paterson's daughter, Agatha Fitzpatric the socialite queen of cosmetics, and the coffee baron, this was the owner of coffee farms and master of importing wine and grape farms, and his daughter.

She was ignored by them, or as she had a nickname like Baba, the rich light brunette girl who wore wide, masculine, green-eyed clothes.

And she in turn was Gothic in her spare time, and also an admirer of the occult and the supernatural.

And Agatha was a businesswoman who owned and president of the largest cosmetics distributor and manufacturer in North America, and was expanding around the world...

This girl was lonely, chased from the other girls, even by boys, as he was on vacation, unlike him was on vacation, but was older was 13 years old.

She suffered persecution from her colleagues, for being a coward and slow in running from the other bullies in clear and having a reputation as a flirtatious and lesbian.

Believing that being surrounded by other friends, and possible lovers would work out would get on track and even make everything easier...

And so they met in the park, which for her was the only place she saw peace, which she had to be smart about cowardly, but they both walked in the snow and played chess when they could in school.

He conquered her gradually and sometimes random conversations, gradually adored her stabbing trees, with stiletto making vows of revenge against his enemies...

He began literally interviewing the girl, after all saw her from afar at her parents' party, but had not approached her...

And after two weeks of conviviality in the snow between chess games, and random conversations about revenge wishes, she invited him to her parents' mansion...

And so began his visit, he visited her, more than she did, and with each passing day, they became more friends, one visited the other, and so they told each other, fantasy books or even supernatural.

And that they read recently, and so they met a girl of the same age, who always watched them in the park.

And they all ended up meeting later, and he went to Maheb's mansion and so he introduced them to his future father-in-law...

Maheb Norturing Ali-Amehob Ayasaied he listened to his stories and studied Kryptonian technology and thus sent information to Eduarda who translated them, and so they knew about Sara's lineage...

In Bruce's case, he remembered that at that time she began to appear in this same period, he looked around in the empty park in the middle of the snow with the company of Baba...

And he began to wait for her arrival;

He was always accompanied by Alfred, who did not seem to know the word, no.

And sometimes in Sara's company she was a great bodyguard and very protective...

And it began to appear around the same time that cat dog and later people's killings began to take place.

And so approaching her as a child was easier than hunting her as an adult...

And the impending vampirehunt, and that during this period there were several police officers and people marching.

All this to prevent murders and problems with the law...

These people were found bloodless and mutilated, and horribly dismembered, and as for this girl whose nickname was Baba became very interested in this girl, it was more sexual.

And she was more mature and expressive than anything else, what made it difficult for all this to be the fact that she was sexier than an ordinary child.

And gradually they approached her, and so she became her friend.

And in the meantime, he didn't have much contact with his parents...

Bruce began to follow the tracks that led to Roxana Ionescu Doina..

And there was the conflict of ideas of Roxana,Baba, Sara, and Pamela, they all seemed to strange bruce's strange magnetism to bring together a range of women around him...

They became suspicious and were surprised as if they understood that he was hiding something about it...

And his various murders, and there was always Alfred watching from afar and from afar, and that he didn't leave worried, he wouldn't tell his parents, his trick...

The situation was easier when one could have accomplices and conniving people who covered up his tracks and actions ...

And Maheb was very proud he saw Bruce accompanied more days, fewer days and more brides...

And so over the days and starting to 1 month, before the start of classes, went out together with this girl with long black hair, she was strange, sometimes walked barefoot in the snow.

And that's when there was chaos around the city, accompanied by cases of disappearances and dead people, some said it was vampires...

Even with so much coexistence between them, Baba never cared about the fact that she was a vampire, it would be for this reason, that she thought that Baba became a walker, and thus assisting the immortal girl.

The reason for her disappearances, perhaps, the fact that unexpectedly she had disappeared.

And he in that originaltimeline, before his return in time to his childhood time, he knew about several cases in which, Baba had disappeared and never came to be found and his thoughts flew away, and so he will now approach and find out more about it...

And just when school started, and or never his parents, heard his ransom demand, the fact that the media would make a fuss about the various detectives who were hired...

But she left no trace to follow and the fact that they were always together without witnesses or people around were lonely enough for anyone to see that they were walking together were just children in the park...

He saw her years later walking under the light of day and covering her tracks, she never cared that he was a coward and began to get fond of each other, and her feelings grew.

And they started afeeling, he almost thought he'd be left over there, since they were connected shared more than he could say that friends did this kind of thing.

And until both girls, on a particular day, approached him when he was lonely.

And so they made statements and promises and kissed him on the cheek...

They believed that he would be a great man in the future when he grew up, and would be shared by them, his private toy...

And so they promised to pay more attention with kisses on his face, and the promise that when he grewup, and they would have a night to three...

And so they began to keep their promises...

Always paying attention and playing together...

He had several promises after over the years...

He knew that at that time, Baba bit both teams, and that Kelly too, and that he liked boys and loved a good toy, but hoped they would grow... And they saw him with good eyes and a good match in the future...

And it is even, well, Baba was a coward, did not seem to want or have the courage to fight back, and of course she would not be cowardly for long the conviviality with a bloodthirsty vampire and a brave boy, would change a woman, and even the most cowardly men ...

And Kelly began training, both in courage and in sports, and fighting techniques, which Roxana knew a lot.

And Bruce took the opportunity to participate or even train what he learned fast and was constant...

And Baba drank her blood, but Roxana herself did not, but she was not bitten and so developed her resistance and power and strength, some skills taught by her and some vampires to which they lived through the decades and had contact...

And of course, it was a long conviviality between the two...

Baba at this time asked Roxana to date at this same time, before they left, but she was slow to answer, saw Baba a needy girl with no hope of a better future, and initially cowardly who took everyone and took desaforo and ass beats home, of course after the conviviality things changed ...

Andmeanwhile, they went out together more often, and so Bruce as always held a candle, and Roxana pecked at her, without ever exaggerating or sticking were very frequent those hicks.

They continued to be close friends.

And sometimes they were carried on Kelly's back in the form of a giantbat, flying around Gotham, she had on her menu that not only restricted only humans, but controlled herself in front of her friends and even sua namoradto...

What he suspected became true that one day they saw her eating vampirizing sucking the blood of a homeless...

She began to limit herself to anyone who appeared in dark alleyways at night culverts and homeless people.

Who would never surrender to a little barefoot girl crying crouched in a dark alley asking for her parents, or saying she was lost or injured...

And of course in these hours, either when they put them on their backs by faking a bruise or lowering them they bit them.

She really had a strength that rivaled Superman, she was strong and energetic...

At first no one would notice, but there were human rights activists and other relatives who began to insist...

And sometimes they covered up that she killedher, and with the disappearance and after they found all the homeless and indigent in the park and the neighborhood, dead, and she had an older pale old lady who helped her.

And on a school day, Baba didn't take it home and so the slutty girls who implicated Baba and started beating her, and her prince in the golden armor came up, and it was Baba, and they were beaten with a baseball bat that Baba used after anger...

Conclusion... Baba was in detention and took home a one-month suspension, and so one of these days while having her days off amazingly her parents didn't show up or look where she was going, and the girl left a lot...

And so that same day Roxana invited them to know her address...

And they entered her abandoned mansion, and of course she didn't eat them, but she didn't vampirize hereither.

And they started spending days together after inviting the other drizzle, and so a few months later the cops were coming closer to finding out about Roxana.

Well that would be possible, she killed cops too...

But she had her friends or caregivers or guardians, who accompanied her was Andres Melhouse and Matilda.

And both a middle-aged couple, in appearance, this man covered better than any child put together, but sometimes it didn't help since she did really much damage and this woman was a great cleaning lady...

Eduarda went out with both, covering the tracks and also Alfred who did the favor of not telling his parents, and had the knowledge of what happened to his boss, both parents were not aware of their friendships, not even saw together, so did not know their involvements with the third friendship ...

And of course, Eduarda was a good mother and friend, friend of all and she covered them up they spent a few nights with her, warned that they were going to spend nights out ...

Well, in Baba's case, none of his parents paid much attention in his life, cared more about himself and let Baba go wherever he wanted without knowing where he was going...

And that was good, it wasn't bad, in case Bruce tried at all costs to avoid his parents, to the point of arranging to apologize, go out with friends, go to school, do school work, always prepare his lessons weeks in advance...

And so he talked to his teachers about the next lesson, and for himself he helped around him, and eventually advanced work together with his class friends...

And so they kept them a secret, they met them there was a detective in those weeks who so visited the house of several neighbors near Roxana's mansion and investigating the surroundings, and so spent the days, where each visited the other, and so they stayed together leave and after they met.

And on the way to the library, and finally he did work, advanced homework and homework, studied the tests of the week.

And when your parents took your notebooks, they were ready...

And as for Baba, who was the victim of colleagues of the same age, well up to the history of the baseball bat, now the other girls and boys avoided her with the plague, and she was isolated, and even older, she was at least the same age as Roxana had the most years by the time she lived for more than 1. 000 years old at the age of 13.

And unlike his ally, who was older he looked like a middle-aged man in his 50s to 60s, with a goatee, and fat.

And a wrinkled old woman, but she knew how to run, and an adunco nose, bent and pointed like that of a mosquito, and the boys and the girls and the bullies who didn't like her.

And of course they decided to teach her a lesson, several older girls got together and decided then they beat her and when they were about to cut the girl, Roxana took action, so she went into an abandoned warehouse where he was held by bullies and killed them, trucidou hid their bodies and ate some parts after a while.

And over the weeks, then so she mutilated them and at this time and drank his blood, Baba and Roxana decided to stay together, she was his official girlfriend, Bruce would be the best man of marriage and would be in the future an eventual companion of ambas, that if she did not vampirizas before and lived eternally at 13 years ...

Roxana was waiting for Baba to develop more, get older and more developed and more busty, well she had a good development, had a nice pair of melons...

And after a few months between friendships between Bruce, Roxana and Baba, they met some friends, at those times he thought he could just be in danger, they were vampires after all.

These same vampires from gotham's underworld, who knew Kelly, this girl was known to be the bloodthirsty...

She was different, and strange in turn he thought of the difficulty of living with vampires, and she was the most complicated, but not difficult.

All were the same, manipulable easy to use and cheat...

And so he thought of the danger he was in, but again, he realized that they were protected by a girl who appeared to be 13, but who was older than the Devil's Head.

And in none of his futures had he died at the hands of any of these monsters...

And so he discovered his secrets and mysteries throughout his conviviality...

And so in those days, he was accompanied by Alfred who accompanied him in these meetings and Eduarda who also did this...

And Bruce conquered using his intelligence, and realizing who he was dealing with, he heard the whispers of the other vampires around, and talking to Eduarda who seemed to know everything, and so he said about this vampire, who also knew her, the mother of the stars.

He did not know who had the most apprehensions about the others, but realized that both had respect, but Kelly had widespread apprehension and that he was not very close and always standing, ready to run if he needed to.

And he made bets between these vampires, and was accompanied by Eduarda who was like a low, busty shadow. gained much hidden gold he had sometimes the company of his constant smoke and a constant chimney.

It's Roxana Ionescu Doina, era romeno

And their fear and apprehension about Eduarda...

And the fact that this woman with a girl's body is rich and swims in ancient riches...

And always have money...

And who took the various betting prizes, to his own mansion, I say the mansion of Eduarda, so they taught Bruce some tricks, hypnotism, at best.

And that they started both in some vampire adventures, which were admired, throughout the week and of course, and more with Bruce than with Baba and after a few months while he began classes ...

And alternated between his friends, and the secret conviviality with Baba...

He realized he could earn some points and so covered them up in their hunts, and of course as long as they were indigent...

Baba's life was troubled, she had separated parents who lived fighting had a troubled and difficult life, and they didn't understand each other, had marital problems the wealthy father had separated from another family, and her mother was asking for a fatter pension.

And they really couldn't deal with their daughter to the point of ignoring her life and not knowing more than the essentials, or ignoring her, or not caring that much.

Your parents these days tried to make themselves gifts, and we stay in the business to try...

But in the end they tried to contact him, while the girl dodged and sometimes ran away, from possible conversations about her family...

And they would even take him to apsychologist, and ask for reports from the teachers, but nothing said would solve if the problem was within the family, and if continued removal from his family that was the cause of the problem ...

What was taken from theletter, he had them and had her in his conversation, the psychologist, and stayed in a room of a fat and strange psychologist with bear air,and square glasses of turtle shells ...

He asked what she thought of her parents...

And so the words were absent...

And she reported that she did not like being with her parents, because they were sticky and sometimes only sometimes asked strange questions, the same applied to Bruce Wayne.

And that he didn't want to live when he knew that in the end they would die, and they spent all the time trying to touch him, and admitting that he doesn't like contact and his friends don't get any closer than necessary...

The psychologist's report, said antisocial to the extreme problems with conviviality, what would be only the problem the case would solve over time.

And he advised the Wayne couple to make room for the child and hope that she will come to their aid themselves and they should go on with their lives normally...

And so he reported that his parents, and in turne reported that they should go on their lives normally.

And they shouldn't change anything, just not worry, and just as if nothing had happened, following the psychologist's advice, it was...

You should go ahead and not get any closer than necessary to your son, go to parties...

And so they lived more in parties than in living with him and liked that he continued like this, had more freedom with Eduarda than with his parents ...

And so he manipulated more than anything, the woman was manipulable and understood that he was antisocial...

And he manipulated very subtly the psychologist who advised his parents to stay away...

And he dodged what was easier when ambas then occupiedas with gotham society the chores and the company, and so he had always scheduled to meet a friend or other.

And or be invited to camp with your friends, and tried to avoid at all costs your presence with your parents...

And of course they weren't present or knew who she was hanging out with, and as for Baba, she didn't care about the situation, didn't tell her where she was going and didn't insist on paying attention, he had other younger brothers...

He was doing very well hanging out with Bruce and Roxana,and so they decided to go on like this, and so they went on with their lives together.

And in this case one day came the time that Baba and Roxana decided to flee together, and leave to have no more contact with their family and not cause more deaths.

And in the meantime, the police siege was closing in, but they were further from solving.

And while Ariana asked Bruce for help, in this case he advised him to stifle the case and the development of it.

And it's time for Ariana to insist on why.

And that's when he was counting on her to keep the cops away and or the real reason.

And of course not everyone heard that...

And roxana herself has already killed two police officers, or more so she could count on witnessing it, following and investigating, and could run the risk of murder and wounding and of course, but... I wasn't worth it.

He remembered that in a future like Batman he saw her killing the Batwoman, and the rest of the Kane family...

And the vampire threw the party in Gotham...

And years later he confronted her, as he literally killed all the vampires that appeared in Gotham

And of course, and beheaded her which caused her near destruction of Gotham, and spread to Metropolis...

And she would come to mobilize several vampire vampire vampires vampire houses, and so she was the reason for unification, and thus beginning after her death with countless wars of houses in search of power.

And what was really, and came to succeed the king of all vampires, being the first woman in centuries to dominate and unify all clans.

He didn't know at that time he was old, not just old, tired of this war that lasted for years...

So to avoid it would also conquer her and make her spend it to such an extent that he could not say no...

To in the end be the only house unified

She was a murderer and had strange thoughts

Of course she tried to avoid, but she killed a lot of people, over the time she was there, covering tracks and diverting everyone's attention.

And also who knows what would happen if it didn't cover up, or even cause some turmoil, or hysteria.

And so after a week hiding in Eduarda's house, in the lull before fleeing together, they visited Bruce at his mansion one last time to say goodbye and kissed him on the mouth for the first time, and followed the journey, promised to send letters and one day return...

And so he always received a letter from both of them, he would in the future visit them...

And the murders stopped...

In the meantime...


	162. Chapter 162

15

Weeks later...

Christina became one of his tutors, at that time he traveled from Russia, Germany, France, the United States, and England.

He saw several pictures of his father watching the pictures and saw the girl on a woman's lap was beautiful long black hair and green eyes with emerald, she was small in the photo.

In addition to showing a photo with several men and women in lab coats and so the graduation of his father, his teachers, and several others.

And among them there was the photo of several businessmen and a man in particular, well the man had a scary look, he was strange and was sisudo and ill-faced typical evil man face, stood watching the photo.

And thecurious lhando were a meeting of associates and a party. He was still five years old and several children in his parents' lap.

And there was Eduarda smoking the chimney in the picture... a huge storm forming and dark clouds...

His father one day saw him watching the countless photos of Wayne's mansion, one in particular, the one that made him think, and one day, but he didn't say anything, at that time he was accompanied by Eduarda who was driving him down the hall, and so he told him.

His name Fidorenko Maldonado Ivanovich. – Said his hand approaching him, this girl is his age, is called Yvana Maldonado Ivanovich, and this blond woman andher mother, Leda Pedrovisk Maldonado Ivanovich. – Saidshe,and her mother two, who joined them.

"She had a carefree expression... Without any modesty, tight clothes... And a whore's face...

Bitch. " Said Eduarda watching the woman in the photo ...

And Yvana would inherit all the legacy and the German mafia from his father, he was the head of the Russian and German unified mafia...

Years later he remembered two strands two timelines, one saw a foolish girl who died beaten by her mother, and theother.

And he saw it when he was diverting the killer's path and he murdered another girl...

Or living a life isolated and beaten by her mother, until she went to murder her own mother, and ask her uncle for help and so return toGermany.

And that's when she became the leader of the German mafia and conquered all gangs and organized crime, unify them all and create control of the underworld,and in 20 years there would be no small gangs left...

Yvana would become one of thelargest, if not the biggest trafficand mafia, and the only mafialeader, líder da máfiaand responsible for drugs, illegal underworld auctions and drug trafficking..

And even human trafficking,and she would be veronika and Christina's rival to Boyka, and they would enter a war for power and territory.

The queen of the crypt as it became known, she fought directly several times and killed Luthor in a war she would later acquire an immense fortune from it...

And so she came to fight Dick and killing one of her daughtersforthei'm going to get back into action...

And so maybe he can avoid this future...

He was at several charity parties, he had an expression of a predatory wolf with prominent chops and redhead as fire-coloredhair.

And if he was a good husband I don't know, but he didn't seem like a good person, a sisudo man.

He looks bad. "Said Bruce looking at the picture.

\- He was a little sisudo. "Said his mothertwo, arriving there watching both men looking at the pictures.

Was it? He asked.

\- He died in a planecrash, heading towards a business meeting in another country. – Said hismothertwo, Eduarda.

Does she take care of Yvana on her own? " Asked Bruce.

His mother two made a disgusted expression and said, before forwarding her son toward the hallway. No, not for a while. "Said your mother, no more. - Completed

He's got a partner. " He said after minutes. "And so the boy said as if he were surprised by this situation.

\- Is he a gogo boy? He asked.

She looked at him and was momentarily mute.

Stating in a hoarse voice...

And so began school, and I no longer saw Poole and Pamela, both withdrawn, but were prodigies, and were in college at the age of 16.

He began studying at that school and was walking away being taken by limousine by Alfred in front of the school.

I entered was huge spacious and larger than I remembered, runners and all the children were referred by monitors and I saw for the first time the teacher, Eric.

And he was tall, thin and curved. always wore a calm and focused air, he looked not with severity, but with love and understanding black shoes.

And so greeted his students they started classes and were taken to some lectures and seminars internal explanations...

\- I hope you all show me everything I expect from you, your great spirits to be shaped, your unseminated forces, the spirit of anadventurer.

And believe in your hearts, and you will be rewarded, great minds to be shaped, seek what is missing in your hearts...

He remembered this speech many years into his future.

And there was always a single step to which no matter how hard he tried he always stumbled and fell into it, always on it...

In those months before the murders and I became a celebrity, someone at first sight most of the children saw me at the clinic watching my father's work talking to other people.

And from nurses other doctors to patients, of all ages, sitting sometimes and looking and seeing the great man who was my father, just for my father'sfame.

And the little prince of Gotham, my teacher was good to me, my school counselor, was always after me, children who wanted to be my friends.

And there were others who simply wanted to be part of Gotham's history, but I knew who and how to start.

There was a blond girl with burnt and muscular skin for a girl for her age, Alexandra Briscow orAlex.

And just like the other girls called her, or Alec as Bruce called her, very clever, one of his friends.

And that I thought I understood the strange powers that he should have, and he had a bad deduction, she was the nerd in my class, but the good thing was that I was better than I looked, but he didn't know a strange expression of deduction.

She came to become a researcher, and even an explorer, a great bounty hunter, she was a polyglot eximia, and master in us and ropes knew how to escape any grip and misadventure..

And he was great at escapes rivaling the miracle lord, had photographic memory, and able to memorize and unravel puzzles and even translate any language...

Several years of studies...

And so he died years later in a trap orchestrated by Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor...

And so he took him to his hideout where he led him through all the plots and puzzles already made, even those in which he did not really know if he wanted to be a doctor, but it was a dream that would be left aside...

She read various books and didn't play video games, wanted to be a doctor, like my father, but in the end she really wanted to explore the world and unravel the mysteries around the world...

I wanted to be the greatest of all the adventurers and escapists in history, I was competing with the miracle lord,

And there was a big boy for her age she was well, strong and no one messed with her, it was Hellorim Riordane, also blonde, but her eyes were green.

And so she accompanied her loudly an air an aristocratic aura, and as for Alec, is a big woman, her dream she wanted to grow faster, and wanted to be the greatest fighter and competitor of jiu jitsu and wrestling in the world.

And once in the future he saw Petrus, Yvana's paternal uncle, his right-hand man and the one who led her to the mafia and his successful post in the underworld...

And there were two friends who were always together, who were always more together than usual.

And that were girlfriends, the transgender he was called Viktoria Markoly, and his girlfriend Evelyse Belikovy, who was intersexual Destoia Yetsulya future businesswoman and owner of free fights,and who had both sexes was totally hermaphrodite.

And that also her twin sister Ohara Belikov, and that's when Suyane Belikovy twin sisters,and the first wanted to be a psychologist, and the second psychiatrist, who always had long hair were a triangle...

Irina Kranov and Gertruida Kranoy were the strangest girls were a legion of blonde and mobsters...

Yulya Boslovitch was one of the russian girls to keep her name and make a future alliance by unifying the mafias into one...

And they were all heirs and the only women to inherit each of the mafia families and throughout Russian territory.

And it really happened with a push from Bruce that created a way for the girls to meet...

And they would become enemies of the justice league after years of fighting, and fights between deaths of the territory between them had quarrels and so they had each of them

And those girls, their respective daughters and the sole heiress of the biggest Russian mobsters, and yet the only ones to keep the family business...

And in three versions of the time one showed that each of the girls died in a gang war inGotham, and this caused them for four years of their early childhood..

And there would be a local mafia war with the Russian mafia, and so on Monday they'd disappear the other timeline, they'd disappear and end up dead, and so their younger sisters took over the business and so they couldn't see each other anymore.

In the third timeline they became in the future the largest Russian mobsters after their parents died in a mafia war.

And so in this timeline in the future they did business with Veronica,

And beautiful powerful slenders and had personality besides strong and determined, they made a great company and a group ...

And they in the future of the fourth timeline of The Batman of the Future, terry McGinnis,and they were Femme Fatales and so used a misrepresented version of the pollen of sex and enslaved several powerful men around Gotham..

And it was the most powerful sex drug... hypnotists and also masters in creating hallucinogens together created various problems,and for Gotham, each of them really and so killed by sex and so they enslaved took free will ...

And they at Yvana commanded with iron hands the underworld extending through all the countries, and so saw the command of they were called unifying with Veronica, of Queens of the Crypt...

And they would become the queens of the underworld...

And the leader would be Veronica, and each of them would command a strand and thus command every part of Europe...

And so he got to know that independent, he could use his persuasionskill.

And so he approached these girls,and infiltrated their lives, manipulated and approached and so became friends and so he changed the timeline...

And they really became mobsters, but with other concepts...

And they were their slaves very happy, the lipstick came to solve very well...

And so he went to the parties learned his secrets lived more with the associates of these girls, and manipulated he used his knowledge of the future to gain the trust of the entire Tramandal family...

And Petra Hahn Hoffmann he was half brother to Yvana's father and so he was before in power fighting with Yvana's mother for the right to all properties andgains.

And even assets that had been frozen until Yvana's adulthood, and so he saw that the woman was only earning a pension to keep the girl until her adulthood...

And so he remembered that at various times in the newspaper there had been ambushed by the power gain of various regions of Russia and a region of eastern and southernEurope.

And he knew that all that would fall in the newspapers, he saw that in various files of the police secret agencies, that there were several ambushes and traps of other small families and police, and he knew when and how they should appear...

And so he was hiding in some ambushes and showed his knowledge of the future and he spoke of various locations that would serve as ambushes oflocals.

And that they would be caught in the plans of the police, of other rival gangs, which could be unchanged, thus making small changes, where he could enjoy this knowledge...

And so he convinced him to do business with Veronica...

There were times when Viktoria's parents, Mrs. Krakov, and Yakolev, Mrs. Biolovity asked for advice... Mrs. Belisnky...

And he kept a low profile so his parents didn't realize his friends covered him up... And anything he was seeing with his friends, with Eduarda with Veronica, and they didn't have many friends the same age...

And he knew that they owed him, and that even without his presence they would come together later, and form a singlemafia.

And so he only used his knowledge to be present at that very moment and in a few years, even without him being there they would be together, but now each of them owed it to him...

And even if he became Batman at one time or another, they'd meet and he'd charge you for your favor...

And they would become their secretagents, using the resources of the Russian mafia...

And each one didn't look twice at the other, they had their own lives to go on, and as for Margaret Marcone, she wanted to be a mage, a girl who didn't feel like reading, but felt obligated, in the vile situation, but liked board games, they were rich daughters.

His entire family was connected to the occult, they were dark wizards, necromancers, and alchemists, and so he remembered that she became a lich longafter, and when he returned the favor of submitting to some obscure deity... At the time of your sacrifice...

And she must not have read between the lines of any subsequent contract...

And in all cases, she loved to see the stickers, but she was too lazy to read, which must have hindered her learning in magic, but she took it out of her hand when she struggled...

He learned that the Marconi family owned diamond mines, and gold...

And that bought many islands, these islands in particular was the island of pascoa, and mysterious islands that in turn had a history of magical legends, and other cases, such as obscure rituals...

She would be your only heir and benefit if you hadn't been born to four more children...

Hunters of riches and hidden instruments, masters of magic...

She over time developed jealousy of her younger siblings...

She killed her whole family and all of what was part of the owl court, in Terry's time as Batman...

With this she imposed his presence and so he lived a lot with each of them, throughout the year, in his future as an old man, he himself saw that his parents, were members of the court of owls ...

And gradually he was invited to go to the mansion of each of them, their homes, entering their lives and their conviviality...

She killed Terry's brother, and so he killed several people, and turned those who died into his personal army of the living dead...

And so he conquered her and converted her and the less he waited for her to kiss and seduce her...

And so he just needed to guide her on his own path and give a new purpose, and so he guided him on various adventures...

He knew of her life, when she tortured and arrested him and drugged him he was the reason she had become a lich and killed all the members of the owl court...

And she acquired a great obsession with Bruce Wayne who in turn tried at all costs to prove that he knew magic or even he was a mutant...

Which caused many conflicts in his future...

Gradually he remembered Margareth Raskin, she was the daughter of a president of a carrier, she was an alcoholic.

And she surrendered to alcohol a long time, throughout her life,and the more she drank, the more powerful she got, and so she smoked and drank,and that was an anabolic forher.

And she had a wretched addiction, started smoking in secret at the age of 10, and so she yielded four miscarriages and mutilations of fetuses, she was not fit to be a mother at best she was homicidal, and schizophrenic...

And she with the right and targeted advice came to become one of the best killers and hacker in the world, and of course totally bipolar.

And it had incredible strength and it could split rocks and the gallows were huge...

And his parents had to take care of only three children they had right after they had...

There was in that group and a girl who wore glasses, and brown hair, no one came near her, I think seeing at that very moment they were very shy.

And they didn't know how to approach and be called Emanuela Chandler Sanders who was a bisexual girl who loved playing for the two teams he met at halftime.

And she was of the 8th grade, and a conqueror by vocation, a true supplication, but it was not compared to Bruce that even in the body of a child was still a master of conquest, with the mind of an adult...

He mether, enough to use sex as a weapon, that was interesting, there were several girls and boys who literally fell in love, for both of them, he knew she was good at sex, the best in school...

In the case of Emanuela Chandler Sanders they competed in who conquered the most girls, from those of your age those who passed on the street ...

Bruce learned to use dolls to see the girls' dresses, he always bought them two and showed the girls so he could cheat or convince and show to see if it was the same...

He had a similar ability to an incubus, but she in turn actually had incompetent parents and had a relationship agency and tissue collection and fertilization clinics...

And that life and responsibility depended on the company, not the son...

And so he knew beyond his disappearance that they had three more of Chandler's youngest and two older children...

They used to front some of their ventures for illegal organ sale and so he had also collected corpses and other paid illegal tissues and transplants...

He recalls that the scandal came to light after Chandler's disappearance...

And so he convinced him that he should approach her to prevent it from coming to light...

This wanted to be a supernatural researcher, and another red-haired boy, she was Don Juan inside out,, always flirting with other girls and seducing and conquering them.

She was a cheap conqueror, a con man and a whore, and she took advantage of other older girls to be her bodyguard, a typical pimp in the future, she was Kenny Roland, she was 15 years old, the same school, but different years of sophomore year.

And she would entice and sell their kisses to other fellow people, and grow up to bea real pimp, but a good deal for the redhead as she was called was aa high-class pimp..

With this her parents had celebrity brothels and so he met her at school, and in this way he saw her allied at a convenient time...

He so saw Jonas Rollandy, he was one of the owners if not the best boss of sexual slavery, his sons were very much his bastards and children of several other women and so always these worked for him.

Everyone there had twofears, one was to fall into the clutches of the duo Eduarda and Veronica, and that would be a sad end... and or from Christina to Boyka.

The woman of the flames and lady of poisons...

And meanwhile Bruce contacted Veronica who with other contacts contacted Petra to set up a plan against Leda...

At first sight the man ridiculed him and almost left, the boylaughing blatantly...

While this was not current just over three years acting as Batman he had two identities such as Flying Fox and Red Demon...

Cooking Tournament

Every ten years the largest culinary tournament is held and the most anticipated of the magical worlds, among the sister dimensions, it was to be expected that the greatest chefs were.

And going in this competition in the largest kitchen of magical dimensions, being that any kind of creature has the right and can participate.

It was fully administered by the council and the united dimensions...

Since the place of the test can be held in several places not being fixed the place of the test.

And this year was expected to go to the dimension of the worlds of the tasteless gourmets.

To participate, all means can be used to prepare food, such as magic, enchantments, supernatural powers, psychics, amongothers.

And as long as you use food, such as fruits, meats, vegetables and various other delicacies, you would originate from the place where the tournament takes place to prepare what you want as long as it is edible.

The last tournament was held in 1. 981, in the Sertão of northeastern Ceará, and used only what grew and lived there, being a difficult contest.

The judges are chosen by a magic screen, which floats above the last bleachers, choosing from nowhere, ten spectators to be the judges who will judge the food.

And this year if and really we're talking about year, it was 2017 around the month of the principality horse...

We all know we shouldn't put Bruce Wayne three feet from the kitchen, but we don't know that using Zariel's identity, let alone get carried away by the fact that both Zariel and Bruce can change places and Zariel take charge of his body...

Unlike Bruce Wayne, Zariel can very well cook and wash dishes and laundry...

Over the ages she/he had an incredible culinary skill that developed and perfected her over the ages...

It was a very busy place and there were several types of dishes was free after all the choice...

And then she took control, at this time, she or he, anyone who is made their own pizza dough, and homemade burgers, moulding through the oven of each one anddirected.

And the large outdoor kitchen and wood-burning ovens that are supplied by the competitors themselves...

And so the pizza the homemade lasagna and the pie he made maestra mente he washed and dried and stored and gained seven chests of riches plus clear lifetime supply of food supplies of that size and thus supplies for more than thirty years for himself to make.

And he arranged to deliver the supply fifteen years from now to his dimension directly in his mansion and continued to travel with a portion of the gain for his trip...

In the depths of the Tartaro millennia ago...

He had seen and known love seeing and rereading something like blood dripping from veins on the banks ofTartarus, and several times throughout the night as he descended the earth and saw the veins and rivers of blood..

And the beautiful woman with long red hair as if they were rivers of blood and of them from the caves as if it were an elongated shadow saw the caves the black shadows of the night...

Erebo for millions of years in the past had seen something or better someone the most beautiful silhouette of darkness the shadows stretching like little prominent bats of night and darkness and in this form of beauty of red eyes and equally red skin...

In the caves and elongated shadows and thus descended to tartaro and in the midst of the war of the Titans against the gods of Olympus he was called by his goddess the embodiment of darkness and pleasure of the bowels of the earth...

He shared with Nix his plans to free his beloved goddess of blood out of the darkness of the bowels of the land of rivers of blood...

But though this he would free Tymion when it would occur he would live beside the Queen in the darkness of the night and in the rivers of blood...

He heard his beg that he would give himself to him if at that moment he freed the Titans to open the door that exists in it so he could call home...

\- My love, my beautiful love... I will be yours forever if you set me free... - Your whispers in the night...

He went down and went down and in it he saw his beautiful lady who had a man at his s

Meanwhile in the kingdom of the Greek gods on Olympus... He had sworn his beloved, but still upon reaching the depths of the Tarato he saw when he opened the door

She approached lips touching and approaching her fleeting touches and her beautiful angular face feature when defenseless...

He was pushed out of there and he stabbed him, and so the knife pierced his heart another knife behind that man a man who came from behind him...

From the beloved who swore... I wouldn't do anything i couldn't reverse. After all god or had no emotions, and she looking directly into her eyes even so she took the lips of this man and even then she beat him thrown to the ground.

And at that moment she had seen Tuadandae's knife,and the knife of a thousand laments and thousands of years of pain... from the bowels of the Earth... endless blood...

She was the forging of the bowels of the menstruation land of the blood of the land of the rivers of blood of the blood dimension...

\- Foolish idiot and like any mortal... - Said. And moments later came your relatives, the ancient gods of Olympus...

What would he say? What an excuse I would give, even if it regenerates falling into the rivers of blood near the Tartaro in the Abyss of blood... Healing fast...

And crossed his jugular he had healed retarded his approach stopped the fact that he was a fool... And he saw Hades, Zeus and Nix the way they looked behind them the almost liberated Titans passing him without seeing him truly...

They didn't have to face it not really, even if they faced it, they couldn't win the Tartaro trapped in the depths of the cave mazes...

Likewise he saw Tyman fall beside him he had been betrayed by an elongated man he fought withZeus, and at that time the mark of black eyes as if bleeding a dark black slime..

And by the eyes he had succumbed to defeat and also to the laments of life trapped by the discovery and wiles of a woman who had betrayed him...

He desired nothing but the freedom something he had not received from anyone he fought with this man who had cut off his jugular and at that time Tifao.

And he was thrown into the river as if to wear a cap and before the arrival he sank into the depths,, and in those depths only the silhouette was visible, and at that moment he saw his tormentors ignored by Zeus and Nix his sister...

And so in the midst of the passages of the caves there was Echidna and is lived, and for millennia guarding both her husband,and that possibly possessed by another woman and also Erebo...

It was a deal. Even if I couldn't kill anyway, I was in pain. such excruciating pain in your heart...

Only place where they could no longer work their solitude would ever go towards the depths of Gaia, never see her husband and her laments she had the passage behind her...

And sometimes she sang she decided to carry it out and in the darkness her eyes saw those who wanted to go through trials that did not pass ...

She saw brave men valiable warriors at least in their conception and in the foolish ideas of Erebos that managed to convince her...

That sometimes they let go and sometimes served as food to their ego, and of course they didn't need to feed... Few have passed over the years and none have ever returned...

It seemed that few men could find the labyrinths of caves that led to tartar without having to pass through Themycera and the foolish guards...

And months before when Bruce was still Batman, when at the last moment he was not yetkidnapped.

And he had traveled and was looking toward a man dressed as a bat with a scroll in his hands and a small one in the other in the depths of a cave...

Years later...

This was the memory of Erebo, they had joined more than millennia ago, when he was freed by that traveling old man whose name they would not ask, norcared.

And that was it, but even if he shared knowledge,and gave him something precious, seeds of the gods, skeins, precious, and divine nectar, but that was little compared to his daily torture, he thought to himself..

And they went out and chased a rumor, where Hecate would be, she disappeared along with the old stories.

In these times that would change so much, thought trapped and chained, it was difficult to explain, how time changes, Cronos had made the perfect trap, about him, would not cause turmoil.

And not so fast, not to draw attention, they would go in search of Liliriana, could take effect in search of a potential ally, the ancient portals opened in front of her.

And after that, he passed it on,and left, to ancient land and ends of dimensions, ancient lost lands, devastated sites, a possible ally.

She was as much an enemy of the gods as she was of the ancients, but there wouldn't be anything as wrong as that, the door opened out not from the inside would be of great help, they thought.

The infernal dimensions in turn were territory divided between ancestral forces, dimensional, the very could not be seen Amasteus the father of all demons.

And this one had its own kingdom,, and ate children at a long-term banquet, and others wandered the other lands,such as a real boogeyman, and of course stuck by balance, and feasted on eating children's souls.

And so he had no intention of seeing their father, a dangerous, scary, dark demon.

And so he did were by the dimensions, a possible ally, and of course how they thought, if they did not devour them before and ask later.


	163. Chapter 163

16

The Golden Mother is among these creatures represented by a fireball that indicates the places where gold deposits are.

She also appears in some places as a luminous woman who flies through the air.

In some places in Brazil or foreign countries where there have been expeditions and gold hunting, takes the form of a beautiful woman who inhabits caves and after attracting married men.

And then it makes them leave their families, being can change their appearance, but always being beautiful.

The only way to take a man out of a family is to want to be taken away from it, because nothing interferes with true love, since to cast a love spell you need to know theother.

And have already taken an interest in her, so he leaves his family and goes on a love affair out of wedlock and practically doesn't have a true love for that woman who's married and practically be a shamelessone.

And this is always the answer of the golden mother who feeds on emotions and feelings, whose ability is to signal to the winged express..

And being guided by giant eagles from the transport department carried with beast-like cars and carriages, there are eagle races in championships every four years also as director the mother of gold.

The men she attracts become happy slaves of love being eagle express drivers the payment is love they work to death, or rather oldage.

And never had a law been found to prohibit this since they never complained or resigned, having as guides giant eagles and aguionaltas.

And she owns a multinational winged express and winged racing s.a., she is also part of the Council.

Stores

In the ancient temples of zarathanis there are materials for all kinds of arts from black magic to divine invocation in all shops in Brazil, in fact it is found anywhere, being even in common squares.

Not needing to enter any hole, or magic station, and even common uses magic, only to a lesser intensity and more irresponsibility.

In Umbanda's store in the city center, even comic books, like any magazine that sells in common stores such as astrology, sympathies, in newsstands, magazines, bookstores, being even in camels, in Santa Efigênia in São Paulo.

And either some Chinese neighborhoods in the United States and or any city, supermarkets actually anywhere.

For a wizard, wizard, or be magical, interdimensional creature who does not know or one the goal that was to fly, teleport or who does not want to go by common transport, go to Santa Ephigenia, if he leaves his homes and stays either in the yard or in the middle of the street..

And lifts his index finger starting to rotate it and lets out a sharp whistle at the same time, while releasing green and yellow coloured finger lights, thus appearing the Flying Express Cable Car,, which has the flag of two skulls of crossed wands..

And the colors of the flag, dropping a metal ladder, being that it stays in the air to climb, it is not always crowded, but is connected to other dimensions and so having many wagons inside, but from the outside seems to have only two wagons.

But to have a larger collection of books and articles of magic and sympathies to the creature you can take the Flying Express Cable Car of the color of the flag of Brazil, which takes the City of Magic or Ceramenora.

And entering the Light Station going through the Neighborhood Santa Eesfige and leaving it, entering the street 25 de Março, the Pajé Gallery where you enter the last DVD Box ́S pirates, and speaking the password: Fernando Collor de Mello is an ugly dancing monster drunk, there are two entrances in the neighborhood of Liberdade. piratas

When passing through the Box the person enters a bus terminal, whose color is blue having wings covered and made of scales that with the flag of Brazil stuck in it, leading directly to the City of Magic on chico nostradamos street.

When taking the bus they descend at the last point called Emilio Santo Antonio that stays in it and ends up in the City of Magic, magically protected against ordinary eyes.

A magical and indigenous city, with buildings, houses, hollows, shops and an immense forest behind and surrounded by them and countless, trees, herb houses, some buildings.

And they are Rococo style, colonial and in fact it is a mixture of styles, since each builds in one way, with numerous, shops, and the Boardwalk of the Monster.

And being full of camelôs, and the Shopping Atlântida, numerous supermarkets, in addition to the largest and most famous supermarket called the Lost City of Eldorado of Efigênia.

Since 1985, no dangerous creature has been seen, dangerous to eat others, since they give much evidence, such as the Gorjala, Labatut and several others, all were banished to one of the hellish dimensions without return most are hidden by the shadows.

When usually a president wants to jump from the common plan may be that he does or wants to do, you never know, he participates in a little ritual, but never vile, or if he knows or if he can prove anything, it can happen anywhere, even in the eclipse, but this can be the work of the great God almighty...

Not to mention the numerous conflicts between celestials, dark beings and vampires in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo that occurred around the 1780s BC that have become frequent since that time mainly in the hills, the always wars between demons x angels x vampires x werewolves x mages x elves x gods.

Estigmata

People with Jesus' wounds before and after being sacrificed.

These people do not live for long being rare, having apocalyptic and religious visions, so the more visions they have less life time they have that arrive few that have not been exterminated.

Some Stigmata become Sin Eaters lived the last in Greece around 1678, these are able to devour wisdom knowledge, memories and sins in their final moments making them immortal and having part of these within them, they live from it, without the sins they become mortal and die.

They are hired and are well paid for these services there are only three devourers in the world and they live in the Valley of the Five Villages, work at CIMSBICD and work all over the world.

The only way to replace a Devourer is his successor by killing him, with a dagger that is actually a piece of the spear of destiny within the other reaching his heart, when he kills him all his knowledge will wrath him and his immortality too while coming visions, explosions, swirling demons and sins being sucked by the mouth, and very high winds meanwhile he will die and the other will become immortal.

Cetras or Cetrins

Called Ancients in English by Shoenc Shian were a nomadic people who populated the Amazon, Africa or Saudi Arabia or even a desert after the beasts were banished, lived thousands of years.

Connoisseurs of magic, the Cestras did not remain in one place for long in order to preserve the species, but gradually disappeared and migrated to the absent world towards the various dimensions and in search of power and a prosperous place.

These beings have great powers being compared to gods and senins and ancestors of mankind who have long populated various planes and thus emerged as a nomadic people.

His records were carved in marble and stones from caves and caves.

Their records were in ancient runes they are masters at creating magic circles and barriers are the first beings immune to magic since they participated and instructed to create magical beings and teach how to shape magic.

Zariel is descended from these beings in past reincarnations and in turn she keeps in touch with these extremely powerful creatures, having ancient and psychic powers, in addition to our knowledge, since Zariel can go back in time and also travels the world of these beasts and learn from them and from the ancestors of humans.

These are two-dimensional beings who accumulate knowledge and travel through several endless worlds are larger than the giants themselves being able to decrease and increase their size.

And today they live between the dimension of the beech and the temples of zarathanis...

They are descendants of the union of Liliti and Cain.

Her hair is predominantly silver and her eyes are also masters at creating life.

Zariel in her search for knowledge traveled through the plans to be able to find and train through these ancient beings and so for many years traveled and met these countless beings at various times and thus shared knowledge with many of them and without you knowing when traveling to a distant plane she absorbed a very old Anciao erasing the record of his history and knowledge.

His name was Delaclis, an elder who created a distant universe.

But when you devour an elder by making him part of himself forming a new creature you become an Anciao and so you devour your creation that begins to be part of you.

Search for power and creation becoming both one of God's creations and being his daughter at the same time.

Becoming the Goddess of Infinity the crimson lady, the feathered snake witch the witch dimensions the witch of the seas of death the lady of rebirth.

Alban

Direct descendants of ancient hybrids and an alien species called Ants, these two species that acquired immense and incredible psychic powers having a certain humanoid shape and of small stature being without apparent coloring in their body.

There is an alien interaction department that is on the tenth floor and has a landing portal in Itu and its mediator is Fryui and the captain of the ship is Diuric.

And where there is contact between the forgotten races and by example the Laxan...

They need fantasies to interact in the human world and to walk in public.

Gods of Death or Angels of Death

They are in charge of bringing human and other species souls to the spirit world and then they go to judgment like this or go to Eden or Hell depending on the location of the dimension.

They also face other demon corrupted angels and corrupted creatures are souls of humans or other creatures called Manue who are Ghouls and Zombies who have been killed and souls who have spent more than five years on Earth and ended up regressing they no longer have memories of their past lives and attack whoever is closest, also considered traitors by other celestials for being members of cimsbicd.

Celestial (Angels)

As the infernal they live in clans in the Édem unlike hell their wings depending on the clan are of different colors, but not all use wings, to communicate with us each has their mission on Earth, some of them who join the CIMSBICD are considered traitors.

They use the way their protégé best understands, speak the language of their protégé are immune to spells, even destroyed on Earth are reborn in the Eden, are immortal unless they are obliterated and the same happens to the infernals they can also be obliterated.

Unicorns

There are different species of unicorns living in Brazil, some came in great migrations, fled from hunts and persecutions, the vast majority took refuge here at the time of the Inquisition, when there was the great persecution of wizards and magical beings in the Middle Ages in the well-known Dark Ages.

The vast majority unicorns have the power of teleportation, unleash rays from their horns and great magical powers, having the horn used in potions, their blood has magical priorities such as granting half-life to the nearly dead, run at great speed and regeneration of nature in some cases.

They are largely white in color with light-colored manes and live in herds, but there is a very rare kind of unicorn, that there are only four in total navy blue color red manes and green eyes being larger than a stallion, are of bright lilac color blood, having three horns on its head and with wings of the color of the rainbow-iris its powers are unlimited , their horn tells legend grants magical powers to a wizard, and whoever tames him will be his master eternally granting immortality and various powers, on the full moon his hooves acquire bluish flames are the so-called Tricorns Alados Bones or seated unicorns, are herd leader.

They are protected animals, since they almost came to extinction by human hands and some magical creatures, in general it is protected in magical reserves, does not live in captivity and if they are trapped for a long time they die.

Eagles

Placed in the fifth cardinal power, guardian of the waters of life and rebirth, with the gift of immortality, creators and guides of shamans, bring wisdom and guide of the winged express, mediators and messengers and has the gift of invisibility.

These birds are mostly of gigantic size as they can carry up to four people on their shores and having power over the winds are loyal to their partners.

And i'd also ride very qualified.

Undead

Soulless magical creatures, generated from beings that were once alive. What animates their dead bodies is some unknown force, called by the mages of ENTROPIA, necromancy, shamanism and alchemy, having to be powerful enough to be able to perform this kind of magic without dying and controlling creatures.

They do not tolerate the existence of true Life although it simulates its characteristics. ENTROPY is feared even by demons and the least experienced Necrologists, those among its ranks who dare to deal with such power, are regarded as the archduchess of evil, but everywhere today there are those who work for the CISMBICD and use these methods to resurrect murder-victim creatures to interrogate them and then grant them definitive death.

ENTROPIA is a force that sometimes has its own intelligence and the price of performing charms with such a source is usually high. Spells involved in the creation of such beings incur Return Shock in any case of failure. There is no Arcane Blessing for these spells.

Every undead person hates those who live. Such Hatred cannot be measured in rational terms, extrapolates any parameter and will only be sated when all Life is extinguished. This is or was the only thought of an undead, but nowadays some scientific and magical methods were created to control and suppress the will of these creatures.

They are, consequently, immune to what they called Maneuver 21 created by CIMSBICD itself and by Zariel herself for exclusive use in the creation of these creatures used mainly by hunters and their handlers being this and other forms of mental manipulation (Labia, Diplomacy, Bluff, Sex-Appeal, etc.), science is not included including Genre Spells and Psychic Powers. The creature is instinctively able to detect living beings, even hidden, invisible or camouflaged.

Nowadays there are manufactures of these creatures, serve both for manual labor, as to sniff out fugitives and missing persons, many of these dead serve as species of guard dogs in cimsbicd as prison guards.

They reward captured criminals or small animals.

There are third-party Council companies that send these creatures to work in homes and restaurants and even pets for certain families.

The best way to obtain this would be to break into tombs or bodies donated for usurped studies of morgues or sold illegally also using various creatures without destination or even without any people who will identify their origins.

Zombies

They are bodies animated by the zombiecharm.

They follow the verbal orders of their creator. They originate from relatively intact corpses, not necessarily humans. Vampires and Carrion are very difficult to be transformed into Zombies and bodies of Saints Members of the Council and Clerics can not be reanimated in a conventional way being brought as minor avatars.

Spontaneous zombie appearances in ancient cemeteries are extremely rare and unexplained, but can happen.

The creatures flee sacred territory as fast as they can, digging their way to the surface and then moving away in search of victims. In this type of Infestation, the Zombies found are badly damaged by exposure to sacred terrain.

Zombies never dodge, but they can trim attacks. Pickpockets and why they are also guards of these sites as several security companies and the CIMSBICD itself, but the CIMSBICD itself is a sacred place which consequently they have created amulets that protect these creatures with records for those who work there.

Zombies do not resurrect and also do the same services as a living dead man having also manufactures of these creatures as they can be used as cleaners, guardians and sniffers.

Desmortos

They resemble Zombies, but have an IQ just like they had in life.

They are less affected by ENTROPIA and still keep many memories of when they were alive.

They are created from relatively intact and human corpses. If the goal of the Zombie charm had in life a Will equal to or greater than your consciousness then it will turn into a Dead One.

This kind of being can no longer be controlled mentally, either by its creator, by other undead or whoever it is.

For this reason, Necromancers generally prefer to work with low-skilled labor...

Dead are not regulated by the Entropy Factor and usually avoid the proximity of other undead, who, however, have no hostility to the Dead.

A person cursed in this way has serious psychological conflicts: it is perceived that, after all, the victim is dead,his body stinks..

And she needs to consume flesh from members of her race (human, elven, dwarf, lycanthrope, vampire, etc.) once a week or suffer horrendous pains before "dying" permanently.

The Desmorto no longer need to breathe or consume any other type of food or drink and can not see colors.

But he still needs sleep or will get tired and is constantly tormented by memories of his previous life.

There are reports both of Dead Men who gave up full contact with civilization and became Masters of other undead, and of suicidal heroes who fought to the end against the inner void.

Dead never dodge, but they can trim attacks. Pickpockets.

Dead resurrects and can be reemployed as hunters, sentinels, pickpockets, and various other categories as they will also serve as a shield as they are immune to any spell or curse.

Most hunt demons and other dead fugitives from hell they also work for CIMSBICD and in turn has several activists for the rights of the dead, being also very difficult to be reemployed in other jobs, so ...

Arlequina Swantas a deadwoman who was an executive, a veterinarian, she in turn only found a job as a guard at the entrance to the Rio sphinx.

She then went to the council and gathered many equals creating the right of the dead and a third party company, yet feeds on various intruders of the sphinx, since there are many associates and ancient elders who have become guardians and hunters...

Although they have the Abascantoadvantage, they can manifest Mystical Skills. But the NH of their Spells suffers an equivalent reducer, they are not as powerful as before his death.

They have so much desire to live that they don't go beyond life, so elders can be disenorless.

Ghouls

They are bodies animated by the charm Ghoul (Forbidden). They follow the verbal orders of their creators, and one must have a lot of power not to die in the process or the creature to mutate or become transfigured.

They originate from relatively intact corpses, not necessarily humans. Carrion are easier to convert and bodies of Saints and Clerics cannot be revived at least in this way.

What makes them different from the Zombies (and more dangerous) is their extremely repulsive appearance and their ability to paralyze their victims and then devour them...

Scholars believe that a Zombie may be able to evolve spontaneously into the Ghoul form in the presence of large entropic concentrations as in the case of Infestations, but only one case was reported and proven in 1968.

A Ghoul never dodges, but can trim attacks. Pickpockets Ghouls do not rise and are very rare.

One must at least have an average of thirty years of experience in this type of zombie spell to make a Ghoul, they are mostly watchdogs and guardians of very powerful objects and dragon guards all stay at the mouth of the Iguaçu, one must be careful not to die in the process.

They have in them fragments of black diamonds, to be controlled, they can only be obliterated, they also keep inside the cave of the sphinx where they devour intruders they also take the valley of snakes as guardians.

A well-known ghoul was actually The Swantas Arlequina itself that evolved and thus became the head of the department of supernatural beings and the rights of ghouls.

And she became a great ally of Zariel who in turn offered a large amount of property in her name and a position as head of the guard and many security organizations at CIMSBICD.

Demons

They are forbidden to possess, torment, plague, enter the house, obsidiate or anything of the kind any person in certain regions or states descended from pickpockets, who are on the demand of Zariel.

And they would run the risk of being exorcised, unless she invites him and wants him to own it, do something for her or a deal or pact, or have a lot of negative energy..

And theu are, prone to the power of darkness, this human world that of the common and the majority is called by them the Absent World, also by vampires and metamorphics.

Most of them work in the territory of São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, Ceará, in some regions of Bahia that are not the territory of some witch and in certain regions of Ceará.

They were born demons and are of nature from the dark world, so they can lie with the greatest ease, but have word and can also speak the truth, are immortal, their only weaknesses are their eyes and always keep the word of a contract, nowadays can be closed with a nod.

When the COUNCIL of the CIMSBICD in the year 1988, faith the meeting dealing with demons, ended up making a huge contract talking and reporting on how and when to make a pact, agreement, curse, or when to kill someone at the behest of a person who made the agreement or pact.

But then they eventually reported that this kind of thing was about free will, and it became the person's own problem since he and she decided what to do with his life and soul.

Everything is revealed when one agrees to make a pact with him.

The only thing that would know and that a demon would be tied to its promises and contracts are always those who deliver on what they say.

Spirits

They are disembodied souls, which can be seen and felt by the living, those who live on the other side, unlike ghosts they are not trapped in one place, date specifies, having attitude.

Andi'm aware of us trying to contact ourselves having feelings being able to get around, walking in a certain way, being able to torment, help, influence, possess or be a backrest, destroy objects.

Andi'm going to renad later...

In 1789 at cimsbicd they held a meeting on the subject of spirits, so they ended up reporting that when someone dies it is strictly forbidden to contact with theliving.

And unless it's goodbye, revenge, counseling or driving, for a certain time, but that doesn't apply to shamans, alchemists, necromans and tournaments.

After that, they are automatically taken by force if it is the case or willingly to their destiny and judged if they harm a living as a spirit like this, or taken to limbo or elsewhere.

Accept or Do Not Accept, here's the Question!

Some people can't accept the idea of dying, you know why?

People who have become attached to a love, anger of a person, or a person in question to material things.

Trapped here for fear of moving on, they may believe they weren't good enough and won't go to heaven so they stay here.

Others still do not know thatam they have died since their deaths are violent and sudden, having a violent shock.

Victims of murder and suicides don't go to the other plan anytime soon as many who have been murdered tend to stay for revenge or be avenged, and then move on.

Others do not accept that they died because they felt lonely, depressed or something was missing in their life, especially a good chocolate..., huuuuummmmm.

Often they are good or bad, but sometimes hinder people around or influence them.

Guiding Spirits

They are spirits who have moved on then having a new life on the other side, thus learning to help, deciding to return to help, counsel or guide a soul sister or soulmate, or the soul that has remained, or partners of shamans.

Often a person when choosing a vocation he will have a guiding spirit that was in his past life of this vocation now guiding him being his ancestor.

The other beings, elves, shoemakers, dwarves, saci, curupira and several others such as animals being dogs, cats, birds, dragons, being their guardians, guides, protectors, being able to return to their place of origin or to their owner, but move on, for a new journey.

Often some people attract or call obsessive spirits, they cause vices to their hosts, causing aggressive behaviors and the inverse of what it was, causing problems, being even someone who did not accept a person's relationship, may even possess a person, but only if the person allows it.

There was no time for their monsters to attack, so they had to walk cautiously and united with magic shields.

Zariel came with his companions and decided to face the necromancer only if they received a reward of great value for it, so all the inhabitants came together to see how much they had, then counted, three bags of seeds, ten bags of gold, three horses, two carriages and luxury clothes.

Everyone discarded the clothes, but decided to "help", in fact wanted to know why he did it, how he acted, and where he lived.

The only excuse was that he was greedy, wanted to dominate the world to make his way, prosperous lands, and he lived at the end of the forest following to the north (future city ofBerlin).

And down a cliff, you see a lot of dark energy and it's impregnated with black magic and dark monsters everywhere, in the fog there's an ancient castle belonging to jakinavieri's family, Hanna and Adolf's family.

They did not say why Hanna's family had a castle in such a place when they left, but Zariel probed everyone's mind, and told hiscompanions.

And yet they wanted to go do the job in exchange for gold, even Iolanda agreed because she will foresee a prophecy to come true, which Zariel did not like.

When they went to the castle Hanna's brother, Adolf decided to go along and was more willing to go when Zariel cast a spell on the two, as Jessica the nun who had also been bewitched, but somehow was very cheerful.

The Battle and the Prophecy

They walked for a long time until they reached the forest, injured by the two guides who were a little domed, since the two had weak magical powers, having moments when they wanted to return, but still continued to travel withthem.

And while countless monsters tried to kill them it meant they were getting close and also that Iolanda predicted what was going to happen and had attacks launched differently from the other and in their directions.

They were getting closer and closer to the castle as they approached the nun and nearly fell into an abyss, when Iolanda warned them not to step on the stone ahead.

When they arrived, they faced chimeras, goblins, demons, minotaurs, spirits, elementary beings, chimeras, living dead, dragons, skeletons, vampires and countless creatures that attacked the group, and Iolanda who belonged to the group transmittedmentally.

And telling the members their visions, to keep them from dying, entering secret passages, until they reach the necromancer.

When they reached the chamber of the dark wizard he had countless creatures attack them, Iolanda predicted the attack and predicted that his power comes from a ring in his left hand, and his conductor is a golden scepter at the tip a triangula r ruby.r.

And that he held, telling everyone to create a shield around, to increase to destroy all his slaves by increasing the shield around and around.

What really happens was what got weirder when he began to infuriate them and reveal the truth leaving them increasingly out of control not being able to defer the spells properly, as he had alsorevealed.

And that what they faced were ex-humans, corrupted who were brought to forces and their hearts destroyed and metamorphosed into horrendous creatures that attacked them, which made Adolf enraged at the same time fearful and hid for a long time.

They unite to attack him, the mage begins to cast numerous rays in the direction of the seer, while she swerved several times, going in several directions a ray of bluishlight.

And it hits Iolanda in the forehead causing her to fall too far even though she predicted she could not avoid or her friends were able to swerve, some were knocked out and everything was in the hands of some companions and Zariel, especially hers.

All attack at once, but his force field was tough, batting and bringing back the spells, Zariel begins to realize that he lowered the shield when they gave some attacks and stopped, but the only problem.

And it was that he had the gift of vision would be very difficult, to think and architect a plan since he must have foreseen what Iolanda did and that predicted.

And then she simply ordered everyone to attack non-stop as she thought, making a barrier wrapped around her and her companions.

Thinking that the only way to defeat the wizard would be not to think, to do something, that no one would ever have the courage to do, go against fate, not organize anything, but what todo.

And when maybe he could also read thoughts, it would be not to predict... what comes ahead and what he wants to do will be what he wants, in the impulse ...


	164. Chapter 164

20

Zariel sent all his remaining companions to get hisattention, and send more powerful spells, he would bounce back and cast even more..

And flying around everywhere carrying the scepter, while she concentrated on a spell, but there was no coming, it became increasingly difficult, the magician to see Adolf.

And the nun seemed to be frightened, killing him at once by throwing lightning in his direction.

The nun despairs and tries to escape, but the necromancer kills her by making pieces, all when suddenly comes out of her remains of clothes a glass ball the size of a greenish hand, he conjures the ball making him even more powerful.

And what makes Zariel wonder why not catch the ball, since she wanted to save crystal balls to learn vidence, she has to continue to attack everyone attack with more fervor, they were running out, getting more tired when out of nowhere suddenly Zariel.

And she becomes enraged by it and decides to move on without having any thought, even more so she gets up, and flies without thinking in the direction of the necromancer..

And he says it suddenly out of nowhere and without thinking about creating the words randomly without even thinking he was doing it, opening his arms and starting to fall...

She says from above as she heads for the force field... ― Final Splendor... Overcome it and destroy it... ― She joins her arms as if she were going to make a falling mortal leap, out of nowhere a white light begins to emerge from her body, while her companions attack, she heads towards him as he tries to swerve orbat.

And little by little the barrier is undone and shrouded in light and energy spreads and begins to consume it as it shatters, and he screams agonizingly as his body is vaporized, leaving all that light only the deformed and bloody head..

And the ring and the scepter, which came in handy, she seemed a little exhausted but taking some water from life that was left of a huge canister that existed inside her infinite backpack that she always carried on her trip, she seemed to rejuvenate and become more powerful ...

She awo bargained with the other companions with the help of those who were still awake and who also drank the water of life, so when Iolanda wakesup.

And it is in turn became hysterical to have a terrifying view, about the origin of the mage, but was calmed down in time before having a seizure, which caused Zariel to restore the crystal ball.

And that at that time was in pieces, everyone was disgusted to see Zariel, take the severed heads of the wizard, the nun and Adolf, in addition to the ring and the scepter.

And what you should take to prove that you won, which was very disgusting, since everything was covered in blood and some guts.

As it suddenly seemed when the ring and scepter became opaque from one hour to the next, everything began to tremble and collapse, Zariel knew that she would not give time to run..

And since everything was falling apart then suddenly she thought about transporting everyone from there, including the heads, she then said at the same time...

― Elevation, and transport... ― And what caused everyone to be transported at the last minute when in the same place from which they were, beams fell, while everything was destroyed and collapsed..

And the creatures that were in several domes, having the body transported and restored, a few meters from the territory of the castle, falling ass in the middle of the forest, some head, making them faint ...

Seeing that most of the victims,in fact all were naked, Zariel and his companions made clothes of leaves, even the death of the magician, necromancer.

And some victims were left with traces of their metamorphoses and mutant parts, such as claws instead of feet, pointed teeth, tails, broad ears, some equals of elephants or dogs...

As they returned to Adolf's family castle, they witnessed a shade of steam, passing them quickly and seemed to go to the village...

Arriving in the village, as they entered the castle, they left everyone who looked at the heads in their. arms, of Zariel (in the male form) leaving anyone nauseous.

And vomiting anywhere, as she carried her heads, bloodied, full of blood, and mosquitoes flying around.

Hanna, looking at her brother's head, began to cry, non-stop, (typical cheap melodrama), which caused her to fall to the ground, thrashing with tears, and beating her wrists, (Zariel laughed at herself, making a small smile as she looked at her companions, who showed expressions ofcensorship).

And she seemed sick when it came to other people's emotions.

Zariel made her stop crying by lying that he had died fighting and that's how he wanted to die, but it actually made Hanna ask how he had fought because he was acoward.

And she never got into a fight, because his dream was to die picking flowers, so she revealed the truth and made the girl stop crying,and since she had also revealed that they knew that the necromancer was her grandfather, and she had inherited his power..

And also that the place where they built the castle was destroyed, since it was sustained by his power and she knew that her parents were the creatures that attacked..

And since after it was destroyed the various creatures made into pieces returned to their original form with a little deformation, but she did not want to face a relative.

Recent historians disbelieve about the sister knowing about such a story and even stopping the whining

Hanna became angry and did not want to pay them, this would distill her fury (Zariel), but Larousse knew that she looked dangerous and wanted to give the reward.

And so even inviting to stay two nights there to recover from the battle, (acleverrapa z, but a little dumb when it came to strangers.

And especially Zariel), Hanna was loving, endowed with a big pure heart, but very greedy when she spoke of her family...

Zariel decided to stay these two days, but as a precaution she talked to the priests, priests, and some wizards who were in the vicinity to guard the necromancer's powerobjects.

And they had passed through the place to know if he had been defeated and then agreed to the plan which was basically the following...

Two days later on the night of departure, someone had entered the Church, when they took. the objects of power, something happened, lightning fell on the usurper.

And he had fainted at the scene, waking up shortly afterwards surrounded by the guardians, who were the priests and Zariel's group, who began to raise him..

And they noticed that the ring had attached to her finger, revealing that it was Hanna, she was in a black ceremonial dress with long sleeves, besides her fiancé revealed that she had told the others...

Zariel thought that someone greedy would try to pick up the objects, so she had stayed a little longer to stop (she wanted it for herself after purifying it), as she was overwhelmed with energy remaining from the darkness and wasdangerous.

And then he talked to the other companions and those who lived in the vicinity to make a trap preventing someone from trying to pick up the objects, setting up a lightning field for the one who tried to usurp the objects..

And or use so trapping in the person preventing from using and filling it with rays practically electrocuting it temporarily and preventing them from using their powers.

She became enraged at everyone as the power should be hers by right, and claimed it, but everyone agreed that it was impregnated with black magic and that it should be destroyed, but she ends up surruping fromIolanda's hands.

And the scepter and the ring that doesn't try to do anything to avoid it, and suddenly, when..

And she tries to use magic, is taken by a dark energy like a nevus and begins to come out a figure that enters her body and she starts screaming, Larousse tries to go towards her, but Zariel stops him.

And when lightning begins to come out of her body, then it is taken by the soul of Gustoff Jakinavieri that Larousse told everyone, he assumed her power..

And control of her body, not letting her take over the mind, so everyone could not kill her, since no one could get him out of her body, but they knew the middle of Laroussand.

And that he felt no love and she would have to cast him out with much love, since he could never understand and only had greed and the ring was activated by this feeling, so he was interested in the reason why he was abandoned by his family.

Larousse wanted to help so he created a shield around him as he approached her and declared his love, the necromancer trying to attackhim.

And by casting dark energy into his shield, he had revealed that he will always love him, and that eternal love will always exist, the body began to react, tears came out of his eyes, he made much effort to cast magic..

And in the directions of those who were in the chamber, he had revealed that he wished to have many children with her, no matter who she was, because he fell in love with that sweet maiden..

And that he had met in the stream by saving her from a demon horse, whom he proposed to after three weeks to his parents, and who had revealed himself to be worthy of the power of love.

Suddenly he summons his slaves, who enter transformed into monsters, and begin to attack them, having no choice destroying them, while Larousse.

And that continues to reveal her secrets and her love for her, at the same time, she says with extreme difficulty while casting magic...

― I always... the aaama-king, no... no matter what happens... But I beg you don't lower your es-cudo

She said this with extreme difficulty, but suddenly Zariel undoes her shield and launches her attack again the Final Splendor, but telling her to imprisonhim.

And what makes it throw itself towards her, while hugging her and kissing her taking on her lips (she was in male form) taking them in a golden light, you can't see what was going on.

When it suddenly seemed that the necromancer's soul was contained in the ring, separated from the rest of her body purifying her soul and body to prevent the return of control of the corrupted soul.

They managed to contain for a long time the soul of the necromancer before possessing the girl's body altogether, while Larousse molded, created and impregnated the object with his magical power and his love forHanna.

And that would serve to definitively defeat the necromancer, freeing Hanna from his fate, greed, and oppression of it, he managed to finish in time, but the soul of the dark wizard managed to take over her body for a few minutes..

And the mortal wound, when Zariel arrived it was already late he was aeira of death, so she cast the Final Splendor again he was restrained, but she began to blame herself and cry...

In his last moments, he begged Zariel, impregnating the object of a magic, even more powerful and the ingredients that remained to make her even more powerful to last for years, being practically eternal.

And until she finds the one who will free her, but Zariel managed to calm him down for a while, since he still hasn't died, she could cure him, thus taking him to his room and healing him.

He was powerful, kind and kind, which left Zariel fascinated, which was something very strange, the night she stayed in her room healing her wound with her magical power she took the feminine form and always wearing a sweater, long, black and transparent.

And making him think that he would be an elemental of the earth, by the colors of his hair, trying to call the Zariel they made "love" which left him awake for a long time, every night she acquired the feminine form.

And they had sex, until the day he healed completely and in those surroundings she stayed in male form..

And he tried to wait, but he came to the conclusion that it must be some healing elf who always satisfied him.

It seemed that somehow by the fervent way in which they loved each other at night his love for Hanna had lost his fervor, he told her that he could not use theobject.

And since he needed a great love on the last day he had finished restoring it and ended up saying he couldn't do it, but he will always love her..

And that left her angry, and began running towards her room crying, when suddenly Zariel in his male form enters there and hugs her to comfort her..

And what ends in something that wasn't in the plans, happening for a long time as she cried with grief and pain in her heart and for the love she felt at that time.

They end up later after many nights of grief and then the love they felt for each other was being undone by the nights of grief.

When after a few days the two reveal their emotions for each other which makes them love even more, but could not fight for their loves or for theirlives.

And since they weren't strong enough since they were sharing loves for different people without knowing if they really loved each other..

And since they had adventure, undoing their great loves, so Zariel reveals that what happened should not happen that it was only weakness of the flesh revealing their hearts since they did not feel it their passions.

And they were restoring themselves again (Zariel did not reveal that she was a woman), yet she ended up filling herself with greed for objects wanting power for herself..

And by making the wizard take control and mortally hurt Larousse and try to kill others while Hanna shed tears and tried to stop her, Zariel knew that she had never felt as much love as those two before and that she made a big mistake messing with her emotions..

And while her companions duelled with them, she decided to imprison Hanna in the castle dungeon and there build a temple in the old castle, sealing her..

And until one day they find true power, some priests and priests were killed by the necromancer who was with his full power, with anger, hatred and greed..

And she began to do a containment magic and a ritual to imprison the power within herself (hanna's) she needed to paralyze her for a long time until the ritual was over..

And so she was asleep and then sealed with symbols of restraint in a kind of stone coffin, a kind of sarcophagus, doing magic..

And taking the object with him, when he suddenly learned of the death of his adopted son...

In the last minutes of Larousse's life he sent his magic to Zariel, speaking of a descendant who was supposed to inherit the magic of the family, explaining that the two were chosen to unite theirpowers.

And that the crystal ball must contain the magic of its ancestors and its great power, asking Hanna for forgiveness in her last minutes of consciousness to her former bride before being imprisoned.

Minutes before Larousse died and Hanna was imprisoned they kissed lostly, and revealed that the ball contained the most powerfulmagic.

And that it was the fruit if her unions, and that she will never be lost if she is one day freed from the necromancer, and that that power would be the way to save the world and set her free to wait for him to be together again.

Zariel helped take the sarcophagus and left it with numerous magical inscriptions and left it with the priests since those who survived would guard thecastle.

And then form a church on site and underground will be sealed, sealed and contained in addition to being protected hanna's sleeping body, so that it is not opened before the hour.

She created a prophecy that spoke that someone without knowledge of such a story will be the one who will free the cruel necromancer and thus spread the darkness..

And in this world until the chosen one defeats him with the true power coming from the love of the two who helped him free the young woman who will have a strong telepathic connection..

And that's when your heart is weak and your mind is in total weakness on a day when you're going to be in shaken health.

He who will set them free will be his descendant coming from a union of blood of his son and another son the fruit of the creation of love and his passion in life and death, the one who inherits his fervor and whose heart will be weakened.

Zariel had taken a son from the union of the three to then unite him with Larion's son...

Zariel used Larousse's dust and body to create a new life, reincarnated from the boy who was to follow and reincarnate definitively until the day he finds Hanna again and fell in love again with the maiden and fulfills the prophecy and restores their true passion.

In this universe the island of Themysera and inhabited both by women born by partenogenesis and reincarnations of warriors of the past both by women who suffered trials and persecutions and both by women arising from clay and magic, these were of hermaphrodites.

And those born by partnogenesis born of other women without male intervention were pure women, and those of clay who are all and intersex with male reproductive organs.

And those who are born without totally female male intervention, but all with the physiognomy of women..

And with female predominance, they are able to generate by Partnogenesis, but with the two chromosomes, divided alphas are warrior women with barbed penises separated between omegas and alphas the creations of clay and magic.

And that are like all women put with reproductive organs essentially female and with penises, which are properly women with female reproductive organs.

And among the alphas this Diana and a futanari hermaphrodite with taste for the men of patriarchy, and in the case of the world of patriarchy submissive men.

And sometimes women in the world weaker and more vulnerable men and there are alpha women..

And in some parts of the world there are alphas and omegas women with male reproductive organs all alphas have the two organs apparent female feature but only omega women can reproduce descendants of úcubos and incubos.

And only female omegas are able to reproduce, but omega men do not exist and have never existed on theisland.

And so being essentially female, they can go through the mating cycle without getting pregnant since they do not have their own organs for this.

All the women of the amazon island reborn after the war of the Olympians who fought in the war against the Titans, and these are fruits and descended from the first generation, later in the second generation in the war against the demons and female forces of Liliti.

And the third generation Princess Diana, born of the magic of clay of the first incuba, with the union between entropic energies of the first daughter of Hecate, the queen of the underworld of the first woman named Diana.

And before the present Diana, is the first goddess of caca joined their forces in fusion and created with the forces of the yin with the yang.

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hecate fought at his side as all the gods they fought and at his side came the first daughter of an ancient supplicator.

And his and his own daughter at his side came his other valiad warrior allies and ladies of their sorceress destinies and powerful druids who sacrificed themselves..

And the others who fought beside him and with the end of their battles and the gods of Olympus defeating the ancient Titan, Hecate as goddess granted asecond chanceto the great warriors..

And they were powerful sorceresses and so with a gift from the gods they created an island born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live without intervention.

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, when they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives, even those who died far away could revive there the red blood.

And that they ran from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of Olympus ran through the underground streams which were thus also eternal guardians of the Abyss and the twin gates..

And these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and the prisoners of tartar..

And granting not only resurrected women, but occasionally to great male warriors when being considered valian and good men of pure heart and men who sacrificed themselves without asking for something in return..

And that they would fall into combat, and women who would fall into combat that passed through the sands of the beaches and bathe there they would revive and have a new chance at life.

Hecate with his united power of the darkness of the blood moon and the rivers of blood that cover the underworld spawned the island as a gift to a lineage of warriorwomen.

And so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches and their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods.

On this island where there were only warrior goddesses, and over the years they granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants would be generated by otherwomen.

And without male interventions being both intersex women generated by partnogenesis, but of feminine essence whose accounts only they would tell their descendants, in reality they would be genetic copies of their predecessors.

In the case of Kryptonians,, they undergo a heat cycle a form of lifelong bonding, and they follow a mating pattern,and being can mate for weeks and days and their union and established in a union of pheromones.

And the impression of the wave of energy and heat that detach from their forms they are able to generate and radiate heat and put an end to the mating wave and thus their own alien biology.

And they are different in small ways they are ancient guardians of the gates of the depths and the lower kingdom of ancient goddesses and female warriors.

Both penises of the ancient alpha women of Themycera were beings created through clay, clay and divine magic given by priestesses of thegods.

And these creations were homunculi given as a way of creating the divine gift by revered priestess and alchemist women..

And also guides and messengers of the gods, as the men originating in Krypton, are longer than average and are also covered with veins and barbed at the tips,and its are made both to inseminar and give long pleasure.

And so while they are inside his partner, he holds him at a pleasure point and so are part where they could attach directly to his cavity..

And inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromones and so they are trappeddirectly inside their sexual partner.

They attach the penis inside their partner until the end of sexual mating, a knot was forming as the form of best impregnation and sometimes a way to directly reach the nerve of pleasure.

Only one alpha in question was reliable as far as possible on a night in question five years ago, but this alpha in question was not the one that would protect him...

This universe the women of the island of Themycera and forming from ancient descendants of subjects and incubos a form of ancient beings derived from an isolated universe.

And these alpha women created as homunculi and thus generated as partnogenesis.

In this universe the island of Themysera and full of hermaphrodite women who are all and intersex with reproductive organs the males are only the homunculi.

And born of clay, clay and magic and feminine were the same reborn in a continuous and infinite cycle of birth, but all with the physiognomy of women..

And with female predominance, they are able to generate by Partnogenesis, but with the two chromosomes, divided alphas are warrior women with barbed penises.

And you separate between alpha omegas that are like all women with reproductive organs,and essentially female and with penises, which are properly women with female reproductive organs and among the alphas this Diana.

And there were several other humanoid creatures that had homunculi and a hermaphrodite Futanari with taste for the men of patriarchy..

And in the case of the world of patriarchy submissive men and sometimes women in the world weaker men were what they all thought and vulnerable and there are alpha women.

And in some parts of the world there are alphas and omegas women with male reproductive organs all alphas have the two organs apparent female feature but only women omegas.

And they can reproduce descendants of supicbums and incubes, only female omegas are able to reproduce, but men omegas do not exist.

And that they never existed on the island and thus being essentially female, they can go through the mating cycle without getting pregnant since they do not have their own organs for this.

All the women of the amazon island of the second generation are fruits and descend from Liliti the first supacubus with the union between entropic energies of the first daughter of Hecate the queen of the underworld.

And the first woman named Diana is the first goddess of caca joined their forces in fusion and created with the forces of the yin with the yang.

In eras before the ancient forces of mythological battles in the ancient battles between the ancient Titans and the gods of Olympus and before that emerged...

In the ancient eras when Gaia gave birth to her children and her equal heaven and various forms of powers and in the midst of the fact that such a god had the power of prophesying and vidence such power was a father and a danger to the future

And in this way Uranus prophesied in gaia's eyes in the midst of the darkness of her lyce...

Those who arose after me my children and their each of them the last of each generation each of them will bring ruin to their predecessors and in thousands ofdawns.

And the rivers of blood in the midst of his blood the ruin will succeed to the freshness of the blood will dawn on the messengers of dawn and the guardians of twilight.

From the darkness will arise the ancient god of his children the union of the old and the new gods and those who will succumb to light and darkness will be reborn every hundred summers will be reborn the one who will bring the nightfall the one who will bring ruin at dawn.

In her countless offspring the forces of her menstruation and her tears and her cries when her children were imprisoned within her in her pains and laments were heard by the stars her solitude.

And her weeping for the pains of her children trapped within her opened the barriers between the ancient dark and dark depths,and between the forces of light and darkness that they never came to see.

From the salty tears and the tears of pain and blood of his body, among the dark passages of the blood of the earth that thus created a passage of rivers ofblood.

And together the dark passages of his veins the gallows of light from his eyes were opened.

And so creating a multitude of blood caves and veins intricate as labyrinths and these labyrinths opened doors to other places throughout their bowels

The passages arose and were generated beyond the ancient gods of the depths their cries gave rise to a passage and from this passage between the forces of despair anddestruction.

And there were waves of energy arising from within and thus arose to a beautiful woman and who was the embodiment of what in turn generated the Tartarus and the abyss of these abysses and dark depths arose the kingdoms of Tenebra..

And from these depths arose the dark dimensions and dark doors of Zilliara the lady born of the menstrual blood of Gaia beings from the depths of Gaia and the dimension where nothing came out and nothing could enter without being invited...

Her elegant long body and slender her eyes like rubies and her red skin like fire and blood, long wide cochas and beautiful and firm hips and her sculptural shapes and beautiful curves and breasts fed up with a gazelle..

And so at birth she has given birth to a place that today and inhabited by monsters from within her body came rivers ofblood.

And from this blood were born tartarus and the abyss, she was the embodiment of the blood of gaia.

As she could not grow further inwards and could not expel her children from within Tartarus and the Abyss she created another world another dimension to put an end to her suffering and so these passages gave life.

And just next to that life there was the most beautiful woman her name was Zilliana the lady of Ziliara the infernal dimension of the depths of the first hell of the iron encrostas.

And those of the metals and the ladies riches of the blood-forged weapons where they were generated.

And so tarkady's bonds were born and so appeared other ingrown dimensions carried by labyrinths of caves in the depths ofGaia.

And at the same time, from these depths gave rise to a dimension of blood to Sangria..

And opening the doors to another dimension and this were born the dimensions connected as caves and labyrinths and thus emerged the Dimensione terrae rivos bloods the rivers and eternal.

And therivers of blood and also onethe brother dimension,and to another god a passage to the dimensions of Zarathanis a form of creation of other gods and lords of arms and forging of their own blood...

From the beasts generated inside and the darkness of Gaia's tears in the elongated shadow of Gaia appeared Tarkady, and that at some future time was cursed to become a weapon of death.

And the lord of suffering and masters of torture and curses the two beings at first mated and their elongated shadows gave rise to the infernal dimension..

And that whose opening arose the first infernal dimension father of the cursed weapons to which thus generated living weapons that were generated in the depths of the Tartarus of Gaia's womb.

And from the shadow of Tarkady came Zellion and Zullara and Silviana and each dimension arose a form of caves and dimensions and in them thousands of years emerged civilizations born from the bowels of the lands of the rivers of blood.

And of these dimensions grew and changed and so their worshippers and from within that there never was beyond ancient and extra dimensional civilizations..

And with this arising the thirteen dimensions of the uterus of each of them in partnogenesis called so Dimensione Terrae rivos sanguinis the dimension of rivers of blood...

The first queen of the abyss and the dark dimensions and ancient depths Tenebra mother of her own rivers and abyss of Tenebra, and mother of all beings of the Abyss andTartarus , and from it were born the first weapons and first prophecies derived from her blood.

And from them the rivers of blood and warmth those who upon hearing the laments and cries of Gaia's Pain uttered the prophecy of their children and grandchildren and of their misfortunes and of all their lost children..

And also from his fall and all his successors who would eventually lose the gallows and influence until his imminent destruction and from this infernal dimension was born uranus the sky that was expelled from within his cursed womb...

Thus generating the abyss of the dimension of blood thus exiled in the depths of the Tartaro unnamed creatures that lived in the caves and veins of gaia blood originating the ancient and forgotten kingdom of dark beings of the earth.

Both tarkady lace the scepter of Dromai and the staff of Murdal and the armor of Zarmal, the sword of Zindara, the mirror of Jandur, the shield of Dartarmor.

And they were weapons that nourished the red blood from the depths of blood and earth and precious stones from the depths of the earth..

And in the ways that could forge the shadows and darkness on earth and were alive and could only be managed and possessed by men of strong heart and controlled mind..

And centered their hearts without anguish or doubt and these were chosen as holders of the possessors and forpers of their hands...

These beings are creators of living weapons that kill gods and create lives and corrupt at the touch of each weapon in the god dead of their rotting bodies emerged other beasts and monsters.

And so corrupting others as if to contaminate everything around him with darkness and eternal darkness and blood from the abyss...

The ancient god the first system and the first generation called tenerius an extradimensional deity a demon forging of cursed weapons from the bowels of the earth and the blood of the mother gaia...

The uranus semen that took root in the depths of Gaia...

And so created the caves of the dark dimensions and of these ancient dimensions blackened lands of another dimension and thus emerged the weapons and dark beings born living and powerful weapons.

And they were generated from the blood and semen of gaia without vision without being able to see the light and so without name and from these caves arose the ancient kingdoms of Tellurrias the ancient depths of the rivers of blood..

And also of the eternal caves beings never seen and confused with the absolute darkness never said and whose names have never been prophesied aióniaư spiưliés kai potámia aematos

When the ancient titans and gods were imprisoned within the Tartaro they had relied on such beings their influence even though not being that and fewgods.

And they in turn were contaminated their powers gradually growing and so they corrupted them,and by corrupting opening a rift in thatdimension.

And from this dimension opened up a crater and thus sucked into dark and ancient worlds.

And from them emerged the multiversal dimensions of Sindar that today are stopped in time and its dimensions have no contact with such ambition and thus spreading through other worlds and dimensions...

And from these exiled beings of dimensions arose thus

Thus giving a dimension the part within the depths of the abyss in the eternal blood caves of the earth called ancient and forgotten beings whose name cannot be pronounced and called váthiư tis avýssou tou au aematos.

From this world of this generation... The most powerful woman weapon that would generate is the first woman to generate weapons from her body generated from her uterus and her blood.

And so in various ways trigon's father who and told later...

And this dimension and all his gods traveled to other dimensions and of these dimensions one of these men Teneriustraveled, and he found his counterpart, this was both an ancient man and the demon from the depths of thedesert.

And so they merged and called themselves Amasteus, this demon-eating children, and purity, and pure souls, after millennia traveling through the immensidões of thes lands and the dimensional depths, found an ancient sect..

And those of their chief worshippers and these worshippers were priestesses of the depths and of this union in the midst of a worship and worship of an event..

And between worlds between the blood dimensions of gaia's origin goddess the lady of her cult..

And in the midst of their festival they will unite from this union emerged to Trigon and by abandoning this dimension found the dimension back to the rivers of blood thus generated Liliriana.

And that she was a demon goddess from the depths of the rivers of blood and Darmura her twin brother lords of the rivers of blood.

Lilirian and Darmura were demon gods, born from the depths of darkness and the blood of the earth, sons of Amasteus, from an unholy cult of rivers ofblood.

And these in turn summoned legions and soldiers and former priests some generated by the blood of the earth and by the curses of destruction and some enslaved.

And in the midst of wars of these worlds in search of dominion and submission, and with the respective ages of 12years.

And they conquered and destroyed an ancient government and an ancient sect and civilization of the oldest in theirworld.

And with that they killed their mother, eating her alive, and being that her father Amasteus in turn had left them this had its own dimension..

And that while the god Amasteus Tenerius after his conception was exiled into another dimension, and of course this would not prevent him from going to other worlds to eat children..

And far beyond his dominions, leaving his mother mother Adalian to rule the kingdom and thus killed by his children, but even so he had already found his consort, this now, mother of other children...

Amasteus Tenerius in turn was also Trigon's father in another dimension with another mother who thus spawned two demon gods and parents of so many other demons, among them his general, his first sons, Anafios.

There were then wars of dimensions between the world to which they are fought for centuries between these three brothers and the war between the brothers and Trigon...

Until the dimension of Trigon and its dimension exiled and transported to the other side of this universe outside the domains of Liririana and Darmura... Who so swore to conquer every bloodthirsty dimension.

After countless wars there was a truce between the brothers and thus formed a blood alliance.

But their names were forbidden and their deities forgotten because every time they pronounced it they gave more powers...

The ancient world of its size was formed of 12 planets and twelve interconnected dimensions and so at the age of thirteen each of them destroyed every civilization that did notkneel.

And his feet, or allied himself with them, and subdued his combatants his united powers rivaled his power to influence and confuse his enemies his powers..

And that comes from the depths of the earth of mother Gaia's blood and from the dark powers of the ancient forces influencing and changing their powers and thus conquering dimensions in their quest for power and thus succumbed to the ancient form.

The most powerful lady of the blood chasms mother of all bats gentlemen and lady supcubes and incubos mother and once the father of all dragons.

And the beastly beings such as chimeras and beasts of war and lord of the depths of darkness lord great bat

By the millennia they passed and forged alliances with those who would possibly influence to conquer the land and invade the island of the Amazons, and to the point of invading the land.

Thousands of years before still on earth you were after a great war...

Millions of years ago...

Before the story begins, I'm going to tell you the origin of the women of Themycera.

And in this universe the women of the island of Themycera and forming of ancient descendants of warrior priestesses who will unite with súcubos and incubos.

And it was a form of ancient beings derived from universes isolated from deep abysses and warrior ladies.

Gradually they managed to open Gaia's bowels in fervor and madness and so with teeth and claws they managed to dig an opening of the dimensions of the rivers of blood and thus digging a passage with their teeth and claws opening the gallows the dimensions of each side...


	165. Chapter 165

19

Gaia was pierced and slaughtered and from her bowels they opened it and went from Tartaro to Hades,and from Hades..

And they fought and wars of the dead against darkness and the shadows subjugated and converting into allies, the god of the dead..

And imprisoning them at that time the lord of the dead fought with the beings of the depths of Tartarus who had also freed the giants and the Titans.

And the moment he was fighting his wife was injured and so before he closed the gates she sent his wife Persephone out of Hades..

In the midst of an immense whirlwind in the sea she escaped.

In search of the help of others of these and thus imprisoned with beings the god of darkness Hades sealed the Hades and thus saw nothing to leave or enter and so the dead did not arrive and Persephone.

And he was taken by the furies of the world of the dead and so flying on his back was lost say had spent months until he reached the mount olimpo.

And that's when no man or woman died and so hurt and so when walking great distances.

And by meeting warrior women who helped in their endeavor and healed her of their wounds and this same women were followers of the ancient Goddess Gaia.

And there was one of several smalltowns, , era where they met the priestesses of the Pathernon,and these same warrior women were followers and priestesses of three Temples Hecate, Nix and Nemesis

To whom the ancient goddesses in the midst of battles for days and months had converted some of the súcubos warriors...

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hecate,Nix the night his daughter Circe and Nemeses led warrior women who were the most powerful and valian warriors, at that time allied with Nix and Hecate..

And before the birth of Circe and so much that each of them went to battle against the titans and so fought by his side as all the gods they fought and by his side

After that they were exiled to the ancient Greek islands and then helped them to reach the Olympus hill through many difficulties and after circe'sbirth.

And they grew up and took her to the Olympus hill

These were women descended from the first warriors of the wars of the Gods of Olympus against the Titans and so the gods had granted them the gift of immortality and veneration to the mother deity and so they originated the first supplications.

Giving rise to the first súcubas, warrior women came the first daughter of an old súcubos of her and next to her own daughter by herside.

And they came their other valiad warrior allies and ladies of their sorceress destinies and druids and powerful priestesses who sacrificed themselves and others who fought beside them

And so they sought the help of the Gods of Olympus.

With the help of Hephaestus and other gods who forged powerful weapons whose light would stand out from the darkness and thus face the enemies, but none of them were more powerful than those forged by Gaia among them a powerful belt.

At the same time when these beings managed to imprison the gates of Hades,this did not allow at first instance he fought bravely conjuring the powers and souls..

And who inhabited and still inhabit their kingdom their territory still their power and thus someone who also enjoys the powers of the ancients and the underworld.

And he and a god who shares the essence and forces of the depths his power as and said he shares the same powers of darkness.

And those of eternal darkness lord of the depths, and in his depths in the confines of his kingdom he also had the power of the rivers of blood,and drinking of his essence for millennia,and to his kingdom the only water that runs through its depths the immense rivers of blood..

And so in the middle of their struggle their followers fought against those who tried to escape and so were to bite the way out of their kingdom..

And they chagaram to the enormous whirlwind in the sea created to escape, where they saw the immense opening of the abyss and the infernal dimension, of its opening..

And thedark beings of the shadows of the earth devastated cities and islands and so aces of the arrival of the gods and allied warriors had destroyed and converted cities.

And when they began to invade the world and to devastate and corrupt the inhabitants of the surface and take control of the dead and so they warrior as great women andwarriors.

And as one of the few humans who have not been under the control of Lilliana and Darmura..

And they fought in their true forms were demon gods of a dimension formed by the bloods and bowels of the earth, and their forms of immense men gigantic bats..

And so his flames and his blood impregnating to the wound..

And so were the control of the Titans and the giants of fifty heads and one hundred arms and the cyclops they were used and controlled by the ancient forces..

And so with great cost without realizing that also Tyman was controlled in the case of the goddesses, Circe, Hecate, Nix and Nemesis and Echidna the mother of the monsters who revolted against her husband.

And helped and counseled by mother Gaia who generated in her depths a powerful staff that would bring her back to whoever used her and the first to takeit.

And those who were helped by the warriors and their priestesses and the women who are the daughters and warriors of the queen of the Amazons of the first generation..

And the goddess queen of the Amazons Otrera the mother of Hypolite and grandmother of Diana, the first queen herself queen,and wife of Ares, and her virgin warriors and priestesses of their temples..

And descended the depths of Gaia in search of the most powerful weapon and those that once forged by Gaia and sealed in its depths.

And so return it later and also his daughters among them Hipolita...

By retreating and revolting against others and allying himself for the first time with the other gods, and descend upon the depths of Hades thus facing his beloved Tym..

And faces all ambushing everyone and so Echidna splits up facing her husband to whom she use her struggles and strengths..

And upon the earthquakes that succeeded upon the earth and the bowels of Gaia trembled with afight

In the midst of the war several women warriors succumbed and fell into combat the gods hoped that fighting for a thousand days and a thousand nights would run out over time amid the search for thegods.

And that they were divided inside the Tartaro and so on finding the immense golden staff called megaleulictés.. télos

And that from the find in the depths of Hades this was generated in the depths of Hades in the womb of mother Gaia.

Gradually all the warrior women died leaving only the gods who stood on the battlefield. And many others like corpses being controlled by others...

He was commissioned by Hermes to help Hipolita find valuable women who would agree to enter the war and thereby gain a place among the warriors.

And so climbing into the skies passing through various obstacles and enemies they took the baton towards Hera who Gaia said was the only one to wield such anartifact.

And of power why an object forged in this way through the bowels of the earth with its blood could only be wielded by a woman.

And so with Thelos Magaleio she conjured the powers of heaven and earth and so say the sorceresses and gods who saw so much incandescent light

As if rivaling the star Sun a golden warmth and red flames that in turn were warm a warm and comforting hot...

With this light they enveloped everyone around him like a whirlwind around everyone and after they involved the dark beings some consumed by flames and those who form involved.

And as in energy balls returned and imprisoned after the Tataro, those imprisoning in the case of the brothers they form sealed sent back after the abyss and thus sealed them as ancient beasts unable to return.

Some say that the seal was made the staff sealed and marked the place as if around the whirlwind was just a door of an abyss the torn entrance of the earth and the Hades.

The power of the brothers, but can not kill trapping in the depths leading to their exiled dimensions of the Earth.

And in her womb wrapped in light and so she used it as a sacrifice of all the Amazons including Hypolite..

And sacrificing each of them his first daughter and thus sealing the gates of dimensions, at least in that place, and so she crossed a sword on lilirian's back. Liliriana.

And it was as for his brother this also had his neck cut, but both fled trapped again, in the dimensions of blood...

After used the Télos Magaleio was used again to imprison all men forming a barrier of screams of silhouettes and shapes of men,and trapped in an immense wall of lamentations of a marble.

And that they were corrupted and so they used the cursed weapons to imprison Tymion between Tarkady's bond and Hypolite's stolen belt. .

And this before being imprisoned by the side the bond was used in punishments against women who did not ally with the other warriors...

And so with the combined power of Hecate and all the goddesses, who gather the powers of the beasts as Nix guards the darkness of the stars to seal the place.

And Gaia's power to create an island a magical island that could restore power and a magical island with the power of the matriarchy.

And Hera who brought all women to reign as guardians with the power of all gods building the kingdom of women and with their powersbuilding.

And then rising from the lands the marbles and granite and the deep caves carved in the creation of the eternal gates and the women guards who were warriors swearing loyalty and thus eternal...

Tarkady's bond was used as punishment and to inflict perjury, pain and humiliation on every woman who was afraid and cowardly from a fight the worst humiliation to a forgotten warrior to centuries of punishment...

For millennia they were used as a form of punishment to humiliate other women and submission and torture...

Among these tortures was the war between Queen Hypolite,thousands of women when subjugated and imprisoned as prisoners of war, taken by warriors and subjected to torture..

And that had been stolen his belt, and his amazons against the forces of Hercules warriors who wished to rule the will of Amazon warriors years of wars fought all between the two forces

In the ancient war between Hypolite his sisters, Theseus as one of Hercules' allies kidnapping warriors and for years his warriors kidnapped these men..

And that they were found beheaded, lasted years, years of humiliation, destruction and slaves on both sides, between women warriors and the fruit of rape.

And the warriors of Hercules when until at a time the belt was lost and at that time there was a peace treaty.

Some do not say where and for what hears the bargain, Hipolita and her sisters subdued the will of Hercules by forging among their sons and kidnapped warriors..

And as soon as they fought and at that time, the kingdom of Hercules was destroyed say the other divine will only that all this was nothing more than a misunderstanding, until with the belt lost on both sides doomed to disaster.

The cloak of leã ode Nemisia,and equally lost, and one of the sisters as being objects of bargain, say some that the fruit of discord and the fruit of rapes were burned plucked from her womb and sacrificed in the name of Nemesis.

And in the case of Hades receiving the remains and spoils of wars men and women lost their companions and also lost the fruit of children with Hercules and Hippolite lost in war.

And it was at this time that everything went as a way of dividing the kingdoms of sons of gods and at that time forming a small adending both gods.

And they gave their children equal homes the islands were divided...

Islands of warrior men and amazons in nearby cities and so forgotten enmities.

After that there was another war...

In the ancient wars and with the end of their battles and the gods of Olympus defeating the ancient Titans who were also imprisoned in the Tartaro, while the goddesses Nemesis, Hecate,Nix, Circe and Ortrera, and in the case of the goddessHera.

And it was as goddess in person granted a second chance the great warriors and powerful sorceresses, and so with a gift from the gods created an island born from the bowels of Gaia.

And where these women could live a magical and powerful island whose barriers of the earth, live without intervention.

And so all they needed was to find this island.

From the depths of the immense whirlwind of the ocean they with the help of mother Gaia spawned the island of Themycera that thus the island was born with the help and gift of all the goddesses of other goddesses like Gaia..

And with the help of Hades,who in all, would revere to all the ancient gods, thus created by forging their gates and using all the warriors who once died in battle..

And those who still live and thus will live for all eternity on the island thus granting their immortality.

And of these warriors were divided half of the warriors committed a ceremonial suicide these would be dark warriors tasked with protecting and preventing them from leaving the Hades..

And the forgings to help in their dominions as guardians and warriors of the depths and thus encrusted and forged from the bowels and with hidden caves and eternal labyrinths upon the door of Hades and the dimensions outside the Earth.

Altogether the greatest supreme sacrifice was given to Hipolita who in the midst of the last battle, more fierce and powerful, to face a demon spell, way to close the portal should be given the blood of two gods.

And that would be given as if for each epoch would be necessary the blood of a god of his lineage and the fetus of each unborn to seal the gates periodically.

And in the forge of the sword cursed with the blood of his twelve daughters and sons..

And each of the Amazons would also give each of their children their bodies separated from their souls, and so instead of asking Hephaestus..

And it was forged by one of Hades' demons, there were thousands of children's souls, trapped prisoners and sacrificed within the forge of the cursed sword, that being pregnant..

And so plucking with his last descendant, a great warrior of Hades himself should sacrifice the gates of Hades with his unborn fetus whose hands of the executioners were made by his sister Pentesileia..

And cutting into pieces and slitting his neck and this would succeed as long as he did not return and so did, the weapon a powerful bloodthirsty sword..

And possessed of laments, this weapon, could control those who were not worthy, and also could not be used if the bearer had weak mind would be dethroned would have mind itself.

At all, Hipolita made her greatest attempt toram sacrificeas a fruit of her body,s, and each of the Amazons too, 333 children, barely born and in mortal body was left and taken from her womb to her unborn daughter.

And thembos burned soon after, and so I rise to heaven all the gods of Olympus decided to give a new immortal life and in the case take as the supreme guard their daughter.

And that would be the most powerful warrior of the gates the amazon of the gates of hades who would grow up as an immortal warrior..

And that every time she died in battle she would return with the 14-year-old perpetual.

In the case of Hypolite after 14 days of death from the flames of hades his body was reborn from the crimson blood ofaGaia's bowels and the abyss, with the exception of his daughter from his womb..

And that was used as an anchor, and thus returning to the reign and his sister as harvester.

And the greatest gift was that this was his belt returned but say some of them that kept in his vault next to all the artifacts used by warriors in the battles.

Hades became his own guardian and tasked with preventing them from going out to every soul who abandoned his dominions the seals would weaken and thus the seal's time would decrease..

And in this way the enchantments should be redone by reducing the time to seal it so would be made every 1000 years 900 years 800 years 700 years 500 years and decreasing the time of 500 years until reaching every 100 years.

And so in total when the warriors would pass so they would decrease after a hundred years but all who have disappeared now would be only 50 years and time has expired...

In the midst of every warrior born of goddesses and women who were subjected to torture and suffering and being reincarnated on the island in order to grow up and be one of the women of immortal warriors.

Every time when women in Themycera or grand warriors off and inside the island when they died even on the island at dusk after a week they reincarnated in babies born to pregnant women as they were resurrected.

And in this way to seal the gates would be necessary the sacrifices of blood equivalent to time and the amount of warrior.

And that they fought in that ancient war, or their cubs, and the blood of the present pregnant queen, war multiplied by years of imprisonment..

And from which the total decreased after 50 years, the seal that locked the gates should be made only with the blood equivalent to the previous time of sacrifices.

And at that time it would still take the blood of 100 virgin women to be sealed for 100 years.

And those who live outside still all of them were tasked with guarding the gates and of these warriors and priestesses who use the blood of the serpent every hundred and fifty years as a forge and seal to prevent the gates from beingopened.

And so their keys were scattered and these guardian keys chosen as passages and these forms..

And they should go through ceremonies and evidence to be worthy of using each of the keys are 8 keys that later disappeared.

To seal and place an anchor in this dimension they granted immortality to these warriors as eternal guardians of the ancient depths that thesetwins.

And they swore revenge that they could never go without guard and waiting for the right moment where they would fight again...

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, when they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives, even those who died far away could revive upon returning to the island.

In this land of women they had the power of red blood and there the red blood flowing from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of Olympus the dimensions out of a dimension stopped in time flowed through the underground streams.

The island itself had its own dimension leading to being unnameable and untied as if any ship could ever have a chance to findthem.

And dthis form sensors and any form of scanner and even any bussola, could not locate, and can not be found artificially.

And yet even with naked eyes she looked just like an island, but when she entered she was linked to a dimension that made it immense and endless.

Who were thus also eternal guardians of the Abyss and the twin gates these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and the prisoners of Tartar, granting not only the resurrected women and the warriors sacrificed women neither alive nor dead.

But occasionally to great warriors both men when being considered valian and good men of pure heart and men who sacrifice themselves without asking for something inreturn.

And that they would fall into combat, and women who would fall into combat that passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed there they would revive..

And they'd have a new chance at life. But not all were allowed to stay on such an island was just a gift for the few.

Hecate, Hera, Circe and Ortrera mother of Hippoly and all the other goddesses, joined their forces and each of them donating their blood and with their united power of the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood and uniting the bowels of Gaia..

And covering the underworld spawned the island as a gift to a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches and their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods..

And to celebrate and live a day of renewal and passage of rivers of blood commemorating the ancient rites and rituals of the gods...

And so celebrated festivities and ancient songs of memories and everyday tales and ancient ceremonial and so festivities.

This island over the years granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants, they would be generated by other women without maleintervention.

And being all women would be generated by parthenogenesis in a part of them generated by magic and intersex created through white marble, but of feminine essence whose accounts only they would tell their descendants.

But after the wars between the Titans, and the depths of the rivers of blood between the depths of the dimensions of blood, almost five hundred yearslater.

And before the transaction in the between the summer solstices and the winter solstice in the ancient festivals before the birth of the clay of the creation of Diana the daughter of Hypolita.

There was one last war before the current era of heroes...

As was previously said a war between the Titans and the Olympians in the creation of the rivers of blood and the ancient dimensions of blood from the bowels ofGaia.

And because that didn't stop the twins from stopping war just to steer to a different dimension.

At this time around an interdimensional war the Titans who were controlled and enslaved as dogs of war and who transmuted their form and doubled their will.

In these dimensions when the twins Darmura and Lilliriana emerged they could not invade the earth, then turning their wills in other dimensions, even if only directed to conquests of other worlds.

And out of the underground at that time there was one of several wars between dimensions of blood and several other dimensions and at that time a resumption of various territories and war between Trigon and the twins at that time forging an alliance..

And so they formed a great interdimensional war trying to confront and conquer the ancient beasts of ages and millennia that once..

And they conquered the ancient dark lands before Trigon and the twins both for their countless forces.

They were immense wars for control of power and ancient territories of red dimensions of the numerous forms and ancient forces of magical kingdoms destruction deaths and enslaved beings.

Counted before the extinction of Krypton in the golden eras at the mating festivals...

At this time between the festivals and ancient ceremonies between the forces that once tried to position themselves between outside and within the island the natural barrier that existed the warriors that began in the festivities and ceremonies and songs of great harvest times like this...

The silver wolf had incredible psychic powers, it was not weak he was an obscure villain who worked directly on his thoughts for the sake of well-being for BruceWayne.

And he had direct contact with Amasteus Wana,and he always sent clues to his crimes to BruceWayne's lawyer, he worked exclusively for money..

And in revenge for the greater good, they had incredible psychic powers, but they were strong enough to use the greatest desires of their victims..

And make them believe they were real, to the point of living in a world of dreams and illusions...

An ancestor the father-in-law of Nathaniel brother-in-law of Amasteus, and able to enslave those who succumbed in their dreams to something pleasurable, because after all someone would wish to live and face reality if they could live in a world of dreams...

Some things come out better than the order...

And others not so much...

When he was in the 50s and was young, but his psychic powers were new, he was hired by Amasteus to spy on a scientist, he unexpectedly met Doctor Erder amid his espionage.

At this time when using his illusory powers, he perceived the interdimensional experiment, and so he mentally controlled the Martian, it was amazing there were two beings there...

And notified Amasteus by passing information of the experiments to the lawyer, at the time he worked for a woman named Eduarda Madrialbis Quistelae.

And this scientist, he had his little daughter, named Anne...

To continue with the experiments he controlled the scientist...

And so implanted the suggestion that lived alone was an intense and subtle power, no one would ever notice ...

And over time the friendship and the fact that this man did not strange a Martian would not be perceived by the green man...

And so the photos shrouded in illusions would not be perceived...

And so he saw potential in the little creature, had barely reached Earth, realized its presence, and of course was on the verge of death, but had strength, unlike the Martian..

And the grown man, there could be more, much more under her control, her power was subtle, and she fought, of course, but amazingly she resisted, but her father, no, so he ripped her from his arms and with his magic healed her...

And it took weeks to do so, at first she wanted to go back to her father, wanted to say that she was, well thought he was powerful, but it was easy to deceive and manipulate in the mind of a child, and so he showed that he misses weakly, as frank as an insect...

And so he implanted that the little Martian died and with the power of fascination, he controlled it had the power of mental sleep, he made a bet with her.

And that he was weak that he could not get out of his power, from his illusory and psychicpower.

And so for a few months she tried and tried and so realizing that it did not come out of the illusion, she hated him and hated him and so the pride she felt for a father disappeared.

And suggestively, he induced illusions, strong and subtle enough not to see reality around him...

And so he used Doctor Erder and so brought about 100 white Martians and 100 Martians, green, with it hypnotized.

Arranged controlled chained trapped in wires and conductors...

And while he's mentally controlling two hundred Martians...

And she helped him, and so she grew up and grew up and being her most faithful, follower, he transported them to her home.

Converted by him a great brainwashing...

He thus kept them for centuries trapped in his illusions the right time to use them, would soon arrive...

And she felt pride and pleasure and be her apprentice

And so he made them, controlled and perfect and the Martian girl...

It would serve his purpose, not that he needed it, but he was simply hunting the Erdefamily, where he sometimes saw his last descendant, who faked his own death... For the Martian.

And he became known in the underworld in a place where only the moneyed and desperate underworld came in and requested his services that were expensive...

And so several years later...

And when Braniac made an attempt to invade the earth,, and in the midst of it he used the strange gallows of the trauma of so many other heroes as a way to simply harness his power...

There was what he saw the first time he dared to say...

His job was to spy on Luthor, and his contact was with Amasteus and Eduarda and Bruce Wayne... even if the latter is not sure how much the real intentions of Lupus...

When Luthor was still united with the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the Justice League, a mad plan of destruction of Metropolises including kryptonite and various zod robots. Zod. Metrópoles

And that he had left and fled in a previous conflict with the Kryptonian,which resulted in nothing more than destruction and the escape of Zod..

At that time Batman and the justice league fought other criminals and threw them back into prison...

He was fighting account the league of justice, and once again he was subdued and defeated, and so he using one of his bazookas he threw toward superman, but nothing if bought the league of justice.

And Batman's strategy plans, all were knocked out and thrown back into prison and at that time when he was in the hospital for head trauma for taking a Batman elbow...

He paid some doctors and nurses to help in a very complicated procedure inserting a small microchip and a micro camera viaWIFI.

And directly in luthor's frontal lobe and another behind the retina being made of plastic and so would not be detected.o.

And he had nano technology and so would connect as only a part of the brain, and it would not be seen even by superman'seyes.

And it was to see Batman a great plan, the bad would be if he were discovered, but he had a contingency plan, he used technology stolen from Nova Genesis.

He hadinserted, via a small syringe,, directing at the entrance of the nasal cavity and climbing behind the eyes and center of the brain and so he would know what he does and plans at every step...

They were plans against aliens and ways to kill invading aliens, he formulated plans and more plans and his progress wastiny.

And when he put sensors and satellites in the earth's orbit looking for invaders, less in that his thoughts he had not once realized that Bruce Wayne the Batman..

And had followed his line of reasoning he had hacked into his computers and entered his company without the help of the alien invader...

He had over the weeks followed the bald he had discovered every time he had used every computer and every opening hours of the rooms and the company who entered and who left.

This week hacker attacks on his systems he had managed to get rid without not before copying precious information...

A few weeks later there was a meteor shower in the Mediterranean, Luthor at those times was with his satellites directing following signals from alienforms.

And then he saw his crazy systems tuning into the crash site near the Mediterranean islands, not realizing he was being monitored...

Lex Luthor in his immense and enduring endeavor to destroy the man of steel the Superman the alien invader he was looking for ways and more ways to return the Justice League to bedestroyed.

And his control of Earth and even more the Justice League itself his plans in formation were destroyed by the fact that he never imagined the interference of Batman...

It was so repetitive that it hurt the head, it seemed that only and exclusively committed to a single purpose...

Then on his latest expedition through the Mediterranean where in an excavation he found a large red meteor and several expanses of green as a brightemerald.

And both so bright as a gigantic rock, thousands of miles long...

And the other like flaming rubies and incandescent this if not what he thought, took countless experts and found that it was nothing more than a large piece of red Kryptonite.

And wrapped in green looked like rare jewels and on the other side one which led to speculate something really impressive golden the most famous and the most impressive, his eyes grew...

The golden kryptonite was the one that permanently removed the powers of the man of steel...

That wasn't good, Batman found...

And it was a concentrated kryptonite different from the previous ones were liquidated inside.

Kryptonite wasn't liquid from the inside...

Batman, you're going to have problems.

In return from the golden in its interiors as liquid gold, a red intense blood like human blood itself, and green equal to a liquefied emerald.

And intense and his view the greatest of all discoveries, he would end up with theUperman S, and from his research inside was liquid, and poisonous to human beings in contact with the atmosphere when being opened was totally contagious. S

And this was the size of a good-sized house and in the ruins of a temple buried with sand and stones, but it was extremely radioactive, so radioactive that it would cause cancer, in just approaching...

If he intervened where he'd send that thing... Thought Batman...

And so coming to the conclusion that if they were contagious caused death by a massive hemorrhage and also connected to the body causing a cancer by radiation ...

It could be long term or not, there were still several textes and at that time he needed more time...

One of his researchers and technicians was tasked with tracing procedures and focusing on more tests, in his numerous researches.

And they found that thanks to their own carelessness they exposed themselves to the meteor as its prolonged and intense radiation, so intense that it caused a mutation in itsDNA.

And he died days later, well, the second thing to do was send compensation to the man's family and somebut extras to shut up.

And in a thick and intense form of cancer, tumors spreading throughout his body, it was a similar form of cancer the type of acute millennial leukemia.

And in such a severe state and so tumors arose and became widened throughout the body, if it followed this reasoning..

And he would be inducing the exposure of an intense red kryptonite radiation, so powerful and intense that on those occasions deducing that in a short time would kill him.

And the Kryptonian was suffering and realized that within hours the kryptonite structure could have another effect, using the DNA of the green kryptonite, merging the three stones forming a stone so harmful and poisonous that it would kill Superman instantly.

And that Batman couldn't allow, but after all as he himself would catch that thing, he would simply need to also keep protected, the death of the scientist was not in the least beautiful...

And by making the greatest of all discoveries he would merge with the help of his researchers and experts and fuse the three types of kryptonite forming a single kryptonite a new meteor and even a new ore.

And so for several weeks he personally supervised the procedures he was supposed to merge the DNA of each of them forming one just that would form new faces...

When looking at the fusion of each of the kryptonites he found that the color red, had predominated and thus an intense red blood formed.

And he looked at the intense and carcinogenic behind the clothing coated and protected from radiation, but did not care about the freighter and who took it justifying the means so to speak.

However, the reactions even these are clear their influence with respect to appearance and also how humans reacted to the exposure of red kryptonite even though they were protected from their red radiation.

Warmly bad and worrying...

Reducing and diluting radiation by changing some of your compositions...

Hot and strange, as if excited, made anyone feel strange and excited and sometimes extremely depressed, countless emotional changes.

And one of them made him more than angry, this situation was different, which caused among the countless specialists and archaeologists to enter into conflicts, conflicting emotions and conflicts, as if in heat or some hormonal problems.


	166. Chapter 166

19

Batman arrived at that time landing on top of the treminhão being greeted by several mercenaries he was punched deflecting and battingpunching.

And around jumping as he knew where he was going to hit, and with a somersault coming down from the trembling he was greeted by punches and kicks..

And with a flying and turning body with a kick and a next move of kicks and punches and a next move..

And he was greeted by gusts and so deflecting he was again thrown at last instant into the trembling being subdued and tiedup.

And apparently would be kidnapped, soon being trimmed by Supergirl red-eyed, but this was thrown unconscious far away he was tied up and blindfolded...

At that time he realized he was in the middle of Red-T-Triver,and what was left and the boxes were broken and scattered around even more intact he should get Supergirl from the site before something causes an explosion at that time he pulled Supergirl in pe.

And they were greeted by more mercenaries and the melee fighting batting and throwing several Gadbgets,and batarangues toward several men being caught and cutoff, and whose hands dropped some weapons, and being thrown away the vaunted Supergirl..

And that with strong blow threw several of them away from the treminhão he heard an interference and radiation rising being monitored by his visors of his helmet.

At that time he realized they were dropping bombs in their directions and trying to get out he was caught off guard several of them whose doors destroyed and wideopen.

And he realized that several of them at the same time threw rays of energy from afar at jets flying to the cisu,and intercepting all and the Uperman S,and coming in their directions,and he was played with several of them surrounding him and throwing him away...

And playing with tractor spokes paralyzing the man of steel now off guard he was thrown he could not escape when Kara was thrown in his direction.

Andle fell to the bottom while the trembling ran at high speed with him tied up, when rising swerving at the exact moment he saw Superman fall on top of Supergirl.

Batman was kidnapped, and now being a kidnapping victim, he was being taken away...

And so taking with follow several boxes to the bottom of this reinforced trembling and with them he got up and saw that at that time he should leave, but knew that now at that moment.

And they didn't want to steal the boxes they wanted to destroy everything and take destruction with the Kryptonians, if this happened not just the Kryptonians,and everyone around would either die or just destroy everything around.

But he wasn't sure about his intentions...

He then took his strings and plugged in each kryptoninan collar and just now realized that there were countdown bombs connected to each of theboxes.

And he connected the ropes using his belt in seconds he hung all the Kryptonians but second before he connected with his ship and launched them...

But moments later Supergirl and with his vision of heat threw to the top a gust that soon after with the rombo of the battleship of the treminhão can see that several of the mercenaries.

And they joined with their energy guns toward S Supergirl ever closer and at that time he managed with effort lifted Superman out of the trembling.

And while that formed an immense ball of red energy more and closer accumulating energy around them all soon approaching the treminhão.

And he activated his belt and saw the rope go down and hangs on the collar of Superman who was caught at that time he was led toward his ship,and that arrived at that instant, he stopped under a rope,and that was thrown attached to his ship, and at that time while lifting the man of steel he saw looking back toward the trembling.

They were as if it were slow motion, supergirl was intercepted trying to get up and his vision of failed heat, forming an immense ball of red energy and lightning in his direction, he knew that at that time the count ended up hitting his body directly, and a greenish and red smoke coming out of the boxes that opened slowly and with the impact of the explosion incinerating the boxes .

And the energy released had a few green veins in Supergirl taken from a golden luminous color covered in fragments of incinerated stones.

And at that time the energy of all the energy weapons went in his direction as fast as flash he saw being surprised by an immense explosion of both the heat vision of Supergirl..

And as for the energy that was fired from the weapons into the sky and some of them hit and others managed to escape, and met with it an immense explosive impact force, which with the power released an immense smokescreen was not destructive initially.

But at the same time hitting all the boxes and throwing them at each other and mixing and while causing an explosion that Kara's eyes were hitting directly, which caused an immense ball of energy that dispersed and reached destroying theboxes.

And releasing all the stones that upon contact with the air they mingling and simply dissolving and at that time forming an immense rock that soon after the heat were divided,, and he being taken by the mercenaries who intercepted him and tied him again...

And all at the same time as Batman was hit at the epicenter of the explosion and his clothes full of red debris and feeling such pain an immense pain and a vomit, and before seeing few things, before the unconsciousness and his cries mixed to the boom, and a cry so much of Supergirl that fell faint.

And how much that the only thing he saw at that time was that Superman woke up to be elevated meters above the initial explosion, and at that time he tried to fly both he moving away from everything..

And as for Supergirl falling unconscious, they were now the only ones hit directly, and at that time everything that was within a radius of miles were hit,s, forming an immense mushroom a powerful explosion.

Several people who were nearby were hit by the explosion died, and those who were far away fell unconscious and in turn their body.

And their skin was now changed,s, forming tumors all over the body, were hit too, and all of them now fall unconscious, and forming tumors in their bodies had no doubt lost all consciousness.

Batman was restrained and forced to wear a protective clothing by his captors...

At that time the further away the stronger the radiation from the epicenter, is the southern part of Metrópoles was contaminated irradiated, at that time few who were conscious

His vision of heat did not reach the huge and smoky and red fog specke looked very much like the red kryptonite,, but its effects were those of the green kryptonite not being able to approach the site the last thing he saw was Batman.

And being struck by the mixture of heat vision and strange luminous energy of powers and heat weapons noted that the armor of the BatWing that had been thrown away with the explosion, was reinforced had plots of lead..

And then it could serve to approach metropolis from the epicenter and could rescue Kara, but it was too late,, and so he needed to go to meet Batman, who had been kidnapped, he enteredthe ship andthen, he looked at the monitors knew how the ship worked could contact the justice league.

Then he heard everything around he entered the ship and looked at the controls and flares and otherdevices, and went toward the monitor and the communicators,, and so he caught them feeling the weakness,, going away as far as possible from the location the ship was on automatic.

Then he sat in the seat and turned on the communicator in front of the screen and he called the communicators and connected with the justice league.

It was just an attempt and at that time he called and managed to contact the watchtower communicated with the Mars Hunter and so each of the heroes form contacts.

And that way and everyone went to the scene at that time he looked as Batman's ship was headed toward Gotham.

And while cadmus and all the heroes were heading towards Metrópoles, and he tested the controls, opening the floodgate while the ship was on its way to Gotham..

And at that point he was going to be nearby so he went out and flew watching the snow and the air.

The radiation center, pest control and research and infections was directed and sent to metropolis some people were contacted and the information that arrived was that in their contacts.

And they watched as they mostly tested the rubble and the dust that hung in the air was kryptonite and so on.

And so Steve Trevor alongside Amanda Waller apparently tried to contact Luthor, but the protected underground facilities made it difficult to send the message along with radiation interference, everything was having interference.

He was protected at the bottom of his premises and at that time everything seemed to lose control the samples were lost his database hacked, and to his chagrin some stolen files, and very compromising, and were bad what everything could be incriminating thoriums why someone broke in...

And that was radiation so distorted that it wouldn't be good for him, it would cause death if he didn't kill himinstantly, and it would cause a lot of tumor mutations and bad biological destruction formations.

At that time, both Superman and several technical researchers and some members of hero groups,and were wearing protective clothing against radiation,and the machines showed an enormous amount of radiation and secondary mutation.

There was data that they were supposed to be in cadmus' control center and so Superman flew towards the site at that time there were all the heroes and also the cadmus members and at that time Amanda Waller.

Amanda Waller in turn alongside Steve Trevor were standing around the table surrounded by security chiefs and members of the armed forces and responsible for the numerousfew, and scenes that existed around that were captured and intercepted when they will be able to ascertain.

The black woman in turn surrounded Steve who investigated the events and the products that were stolen from Luthor,and there was no way to communicate with Luthor so much the interference of radiation.

\- We all know this unusual radiation, so high and mutagenic. "Steve said.

– Somehow these minerals were similar to red kryptonite but there were no effects equal to such stones were similar to the green ones, they were altered. " He said.

\- It was created exclusively to hurt and kill, so much the example that we set this on a high.

\- We must all follow and prepare, with protective clothing and isolation. "Said a radiation expert.

\- We must prepare to enter the center of the explosion and we have already isolated part of the site we will clean the place and have already created a method of decontamination. " Said one of the experts.

\- I already have several volunteers and specialists who will come with us to the site in search of samples and collect survivors or what remains. " He said.

And one of them towards Waller, and all the heroes around the meeting table.

\- I intend to go with you. " Said Superman around.

"I intend to go along.

We already have volunteers, and we can't send you, superman, either, since the place is contaminated with kryptonite. - Said

\- I have how to go just need an insulating suit and radiation protection - Said.

\- You've imagined that anything can happen and if your clothes tear you up you could die. " He said. - Waller in question.

\- The same can happen to anyone who has direct contact with radiation. " Said Superman. –The same goes for humans exposed to radiation. "Said the man of steel.

\- That would be say the least, but we know that there are two individuals who are on site and in turn are closer one and one combatant and the other and their relative. " He said.

\- That's not the point.

\- Then everything there is will be at your own risk. Waller said.

"You will be under your own responsibility. Waller said.

I accept that. " Said Superman.

At that time they prepared and hours after preparation they began to head towards the vans with their protective and insulatingclothes.

And so they went towards the center of the explosion,, and so coming out of the camburões and so as they entered the center of the explosion.

And so as they entered the center of the explosion of the radiation impact, it was strange so heavy and the air impregnated with radiation from the explosion and several members around the meeting table the reports and catalogs.

Both Superman and technical experts and cadmus members.

What they realized was that around the explosion and the energy was heavy around.

Everything seemed covered emanating a heavy energy from a smoke impregnated with bright sands of crushed pieces of red and starry kryptonite, thick spores and a bright radioactive energy that mingled in the air of spiraling spores around.

And the sites that were near the center of the explosion were marked forms of distorted shadows of people near the center of theexplosion.

And very strange, and as if they were covered with crystals and so technicians and experts were collecting people who were intact and alive,and some closer to the center of the explosion,and were covered with shapeless tumors and partially melted exposed and misshapen skins.

And so all who were properly alive and partially intact, which were few, very few, were taken into mobile centers of monitoredscreenings.

And then taken to hospitals and the center of the Cadmus and monitored and on these occasions, and they were taken towards the specialists, and the tests in their various forms of contagion and radiation, and at that time specialists were brought other volunteers.

And so when they reached closer and closer to the center of the explosion were collected some in comatose state and scattered malformations to the body.

And so when they reached the center of the explosion the radiation showed that everything in the center had occupied around blackened and partially destroyed.

At that time they found nothing less than remnants of explosives and the Supergirl herself who at that time was unconscious and even unconscious..

And other people with abnormal tissue growths and thick misshapen layers of skin throughout the body and mostly covered with remnants of red kryptonite powder.

And remains of stones and as if it were just home, dust from star stones and kryptonianitself, and with the glow and shape of a statue coveredin a glow of a redstone, and filled with explosion the energy of radiation covered and emanated from his body like a red barrier.

At that time they found the woman, her body petrified with a beautiful statue and atthat time, and what he saw several bodies and debris around,and what was left of the treminhão nothing more,and that wreckage of buildings that stood on the wave of impact

And so he saw every piece of metal and the rubble itself and pieces of rocks the dust of stars and the wave of radiation and energy around.

And preliminary tests contacted that those affected were alive he did not respond and did not move paralyzed and with hard and misshapen nodosa forms.

And at that time he was also with dust of stones on his bright and unconscious body and everything around deformed the shadows of incinerated people who in turn were nothing but remains.

The research centers the laboratories and mobile screening tents that were eventually taken by aircraft towards cadmus laboratory and hospital centers, and thus directed to the rooms if ICU and monitored and so with various laboratories of research and tests of radiation and kryptonite, elevated for screening and treatment

And also several ways to invade without being noticed he camouflaged his beats with his new Batmanoutfit, and a perfect blend of Kevlar lead and kryptonite for his heartbreak and a mineral,, which he had found on the island of the Amazons.

It was an outfit created at his request by Hephaestus that he asked for Diana united with the perfect symbiosis of Wayne Tec's technology.

A red suit that camouflaged itself and also interfered with signs passing straight as an invisible outfit, and hid his vital signs.

He placed it on the other side of the earth next to a certain Martian he then knocked him out and simply left him in suspended animation.

He had a magical and undetectable transport capability, so he infiltrated by scrambling the circuits around the site.

He looked towards the place his tablet looked with each form of armor and so malleable and final he did not need much an undetectable form, but that sinned in protection after all was only for infiltration and this did not include defenses ...

He discovered a way to interfere with the waves in the ways of directing Brainiac's information and then he went toward the processor entering and diverting alleys and narrow passages going up through pipes and small oxygenation openings.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

Through small alleyways and dodging passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed through several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know that he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry Brainiac's circuits to lose control of his ship and the nanomachines.

And then he went towards the processor at the bottom of the ship and so he didn't turn off his camouflage, but he knew that by unloading his virus and the little program,and that he would interfere and scramble the circuits,andhe saw WIFI, and he unloaded it would have minutes,and until he was noticed and released his allies...

He looked toward the spot his tablet looked with each form of armor and so malleable and final, and he did not need much an undetectable form, but that sinned in protection after all,and it was only for infiltration and this did not include defenses ...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of the ways to direct Brainiac's information and then he went toward the incomingprocessor.

And swerving from alleys and narrow passages rising through pipes and small oxygenation openings. He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

Through small alleyways and dodging passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed through several aliens, and with thechips, and shutting down and then barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know that he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry Brainiac's circuits to lose control of his ship and the nanomachines.

And thenão he went towards the processor to the bottom of the ship and so he didn't turn off his camouflage,, but he knew that by unloading his virus and the little program,and that he would interfere and scramble the circuits,and via WIFI, and he unloaded,and he would have minutes until he was noticed and let go of his allies...

I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

\- Your plan failed bat man, I will not let you interfere in my plans I will conquer this planet and with it I will destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore. " He said.

"I don't think you can get this far more than that. - Said Brainiac

And when he strayed a huge android came up behind him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand came down minutes before and ripped the computer out of its support and so he destroyed it and playing seconds before he fled to other debuts.

\- I doubt you can, even if you can control me if you think so, so why did you let me get this far. – asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty bug that's bothering me. " He said. "Whatever you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. " Said with look in his direction.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and the brain itself. " He said.

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. I said, i'm not going

"And so, I don't think the same. " Batman said deviating and fully unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and elevated above the ground trapped by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard him say in the midst of struggling and fighting.

\- It's no use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way do not think you will be difficult, a simple human who came willingly to my ship, and so when you finish brainwashing, you will be one of mine. Soldiers. "He had a rope with tentacles attaching to the top.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her from his hands and he was subjected and seeing several screens and numerous conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and then jump and run away...

\- Don't fight Batman, let me find out your secrets. - It said while he was trying to pull his hands and trying to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic chains,

He heard a noise Brainiac snorted and turned toward him in the midst of his struggle, he struggled trying to let go, when with one of his bombs he let go and threw the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You didn't make me such an easy slave. – Said and before it came loose again was arrested and thus stuck to the top and directed to a tube.

And so he moaned and kicked losing the chance to catch again,and so he began to run out through tentacles,and jumping the tentacles,, and when he heard a noise,, increasingly louder and when he triggered the device ending in invading the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not even Batman, diverting my attention and worst of all dying at my feet. It said.

And as he began to discover his secrets, invading his mind with the tubes.

\- You... How a human worm could just come here without a way back, dying of a genetic disease. " He said.

\- It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in weeks. " He said.

\- Then I will finish the service that nature started no and indeed, and while you die I will show what is happening to the earth and to your leagueallies, and while you die by my hands and found that you did nothing to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and the live videos of the land and its cells...

He heard the wave of radio and satellite systems from the satellites, breaking into the systems scrambling everythingaround, several cables towards falling to the ground,, and when they heard several alarms and several times when he was caught aloft and then a thunderous alarm and so he looked and said.

What's that? And asked Brainiac.

And when he would open his screens and then he failed after his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to tremble..

And around the earth way undone the saddles destroyed and before he saw the signal, and the cameras turned off,and he saw that the cameras and saddles were stopped,and static, and it could not be just that he could not be...

Alert, Alert, Alert, Self-Destruct System Activated, Bombs Designed in 20... 19...

YOU PIECE OF SHIT. Roared Brainiac.

A loop in his system shuffling his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

The justice league has escaped... - Batman said. – While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and free everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... - And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

"But I will at least kill you never to interfere with my plans again. – as pointed and final probes piercing his body and inserted with violence into ittowards.

And passing scraping his heart, he heard the noise of torn flesh and blood dripping from his own laugh..

And then he had a tentacle with a probe piercing his lung stomach and cutting and crossing his body,and piercingit into various parts.

Leaving circular marks piercing his body and blood flowed like a stream...

And so he would be perceived... Too late is how much blood a human has...

He looked back he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected the two without the kryptonites could not diminish the powers of Superman, but could simply control.

And the limited alien gallows and so with chips in his head he kept him in control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could bealiens, but above all..

And this was not proof of mental control via chip, he had made a more powerful ship control the minds of these Martians,and he just needed to divert the sun,and for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City,and he had controlled them they were surprised that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him the Uperman Sdidn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all aliens.

He looked around and with just the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. - Batmansaid.

And in front of your computer screen, your nano chip worked fine, without interference. – Thought

He looked around this time Brainiac was being used and the Martians White, and would be controlled by a technology similar to his.

And he needed to call the league, but in his deteriorating condition,, he needed to form a flawless foolproof plan,and in case his impending death happened.

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along withBrainiac's chips, he then went toward everyone,and the heat of the sun them..

Andthey attackedbyday, but the revolution could not happen the Martians, and they would not attack without reason and the mocker of the previous time would not fork it would have to put against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once at the very headquarters of justice and on the satellite. he looked toward what all indicated the immense planet of Brainiac.

And it was full of tentacles and its technology was partially Kryptonian,and its ships and their forms of construction,and were equal to the years that he had studied brainiac's data,and in the computers of the fortress of solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed andpartially.

And he viva as if it were a space being,and without breath were actually standing out,and the alien form and so were with chips and nano machines coated as if it were attacking from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various branches of alientechnology, and so Brainiac's technology,and were similar to the ancient technology of ancient Kryptonians.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanesca capacity.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it at that.

And there were jammed at various points in the city he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and cellular wave interference.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage his approach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves,, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly in the ship's own signal.

A roar was heard. Luthor. And the man in question looked toward as he entered the ship and so saw Brainiac his elongated green physiognomy..

And with tubes and tentacles connected in an immense ship, an android an alien form that connected by wires and cables,and the ship and had placed in tubes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised to help me spread kryptonite. " He said.

"And I would thus bring a better world to you if you wanted the savior of the earth.

\- I've been stopped. - It said - Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once in destroying the league in bringing the Superman.

I tried my best. " Said Luthor. "But it wasn't enough. " He said. - Just needed to bring the Kryptonian to me, the Sdocile S uperman covered in the special kryptonite..

And that you created coma information,and that you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth.

"And you just needed to leave the league of justice docile to me.

And so it should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " It said showing the man on an intense red light.

And he looked around the man thrashing and on cameras as if he were skeleton shaft of strong membranes,, and as if it were living organs and tubes and tentacles,and trapping the man of steel,, and around scattered various heroes of the earth with tubes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said. - Nothing will stop us, we are free from impediments and obstacles that slow us down. " He said.

We really are, Luthor. – brainiac said he heard a noise and a buzz and so tentacles and several robots connected to Brainiac caught him.

\- YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. – He said when he was carried away being led towards another camera.

"You failed me and you didn't fail anymore, I don't need you anymore. "Said the alien.

"Your planet will be mine and I will take everything you want besides it to be only a part of this ship as well as the white Martians. " He said.

And so he was taken in various cameras and tentacles and skeleton and thus seeing in front of his floating screens that connected and tuned toward thesatellites.

And the various alien forms being brought to earth and various screens showing various parts of the world being conquered...

Screams along the descent people falling and others running and bruised being kidnapped taken from their separated families, by the machine land that one day forms white Martians and people being collected assamples.

And being carried by ships and small waves of electricity converted into soldiers and slaves throughout the site and several people beingaltered.

And with various machines and tentacles inserted into their heads and so they were being brainwashed.

The cities being destroyed and soon everything around them were converted into various forms being consumed by tentacles that sank into theearth.

And they consumed them and began to destroy and consume them all by merging into the same alien form...

He had studied the blueprints of Brainiac's ship the last time he invaded the ship.

The countless times he had saved his teammates.

He used his new experimental ship with Martian technology stolen from thistechnology, and which he confiscated by assisting in cleaning up the first invasion,, and Krypton's technology, and who also stole and copied files from the fortress of solitude.

And also several ways to invade without being noticed he camouflaged his beats with his new Batman outfit, and a perfect blend of Kevlar, lead and kryptonite to his chagrin, therewas and a mineral he had found on the island of the Amazons.

It was an outfit created at his request by Hephaestus that he asked for Diana united with the perfect symbiosis of Wayne Tec's technology.

A red suit that camouflaged itself and also interfered with signs passing straight as an invisible outfit, and hid his vital signs.

He placed it on the other side of the earth next to a certain Martian he then knocked him out and simply left him in suspended animation.

He had a magical and undetectable transport capability, so he infiltrated by scrambling the circuits around the site.

He looked toward the spot his tablet looked with each form of armor and so malleable and final, and he did not need much an undetectable form, but that sinned in protection,and after all it was only for infiltration and this did not include defenses ...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of the ways to directBrainiac's information, and then he went toward the processor entering and diverting alleyways..

And narrow passages rising through pipes and small oxygenation openings.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

Through small alleyways and dodging passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed through several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know that he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry Brainiac's circuits to lose control of his ship and the nanomachines.

And thenão he went towards the processor to the bottom of the ship and so he did not turn off his camouflage,, but knew that by downloading his virus.

And the little program that would interfere and scramble the circuits via WIFI, and he unloaded it would have minutes until he was noticed and released his allies...

I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

\- Your plan failed bat man, I will not let you interfere in my plans I will conquer this planet and with it I will destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore. " He said. "I don't think you can get this far more than that. - Said Brainiac

And when he strayed a huge android came up behind him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand came down minutes before and ripped the computer out of its support and so he destroyed it and playing seconds before he fled to other debuts.

\- I doubt you can, even if you can control me if you think so, so why did you let me get this far. And asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty bug that's bothering me. " He said.

"Whatever you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. " Said with look in his direction.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.


	167. Chapter 167

20

\- I'm my own direct system and the brain itself. " He said.

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. I said, i'm not going

"And so, I don't think the same. " Batman said deviating and fully unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and elevated above the ground trapped by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard him say in the midst of struggling and fighting.

\- No use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way do not think you will be difficult, a simple human who came willingly to my ship.

And so when you're done brainwashing, you're going to be one of mine. Soldiers. "He had a rope with tentacles attaching to the top.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her from his hands and he was subjected to it, and seeing several screens and numerous conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and then jump and run away...

\- Don't fight Batman, let me find out your secrets. - It said while he was trying to pull his hands and trying to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic chains,

He heard a noise Brainiac snorted and turned toward him in the midst of his struggle, he struggled trying to let go, when with one of his bombs he let go and threw the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You didn't make me such an easy slave. – Said and before he got loose again was arrested and so stuck to the top and directed to a tube and so he moaned and kicked losing the chance to catch again so he began to run out by tentacles jumping the tentacles and when he heard a louder noise and when he triggered the device ending invading the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not even Batman, diverting my attention and worst of all dying at my feet. " He said when he began to discover his secrets, invading his mind with the tubes. - You... How a human worm could just come here without a way back, dying of a genetic disease. " He said. - It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in weeks. " He said.

\- Then I will finish the service that nature started no and indeed, and while you die I will show what is happening to the earth and to your league allies while you die by my hands and found that you did nothing to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and the live videos of the land and its cells...

He heard the wave of radio and satellite systems of the satellites, breaking into the systems if they shuffle everything around several cables towards falling to the ground, and when they heard several alarms and several times,and when he was caught aloft and then a thunderous alarm and so he looked and said.

What's that? – asked Brainiac, when he would open his screens and then he failed after his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to shake.

And around the earth way undone the saddles destroyed and before he saw the signal and the cameras off,and he saw that the cameras and saddles were static stopped and it could not be just that he could not be...

Alert, Alert, Alert, Self-Destruct System Activated, Bombs Designed in 20... 19...

YOU PIECE OF SHIT. Roared Brainiac.

A loop in his system shuffling his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

The justice league has escaped... - Batman said. – While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and free everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... - And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

"But I will at least kill you never to interfere with my plans again. – And as pointed and final probes pierced his body and inserted violently into it toward passing shaving his heart, he heard the noise of torn flesh..

And blood dripping from his own laugh and then he had a tentacle with a probe piercing his lung stomach and cutting and crossing his body into various parts.

Leaving circular marks piercing his body and blood drips like a massive hemorrhage, he groaned andscreamed.

And being hung impaled by circuits that got stuck in his body and high when he was happy to know that his sacrifice was not in vam...

At that time when the tentacle as a robotic claw would pierce his head he looked toward the alien without fear and when reaching millimeters his own virus had scrambled into the ship's communicationsystem.

And falling to the ground,and he fell along with it and so sprawled to the ground his blood dripping and seeing that Brainiac..

And he approached with strides and prepared to kill him by taking his head and lifting him up and said.

\- Before I flee this location, I'm going to destroy your Batman head. " He growled with both hands preparing to destroy his head...

"I'm not afraid of death, Brainiac. " He said.

And at that time when he was about to destroy his head he heard a blunt,and with several red bursts destroyed the door and so with a blur of red and blue he saw Superman.

And punching him before falling to the bloody ground he would rather die than feel such pain falling to the ground without strength and bleeding with holes in his body he saw Brainiac fighting with punches and kicks against Superman.

And he would look toward the fight if at least once in his life he fought that way if while watching the aliens fight with their own forces he watched with bloodpain.

And watching his own intestines loose through the hole in the ground the blood and more blood...

He saw that in the midst of the fight between the two Brainiac kicked Superman and using his circles he heard the arrival of Barry Allen the Flash

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. And heard a groan and by the expression he was really bad as he felt. - Bats, can hear me, he turned his face from Superman's fight against Brainiac and seeing Barry's face for the first time in weeks he moaned.. S

And he said while trying to raise his hands away from the sprinter. .. - groaned

Don't touch me.

Bats, please, I need to take you away. – He took the sprinter's hands away and pressed a button that caused him to give a little shock as the sprinter fell sitting next to him and spoke.

"It's me Bats. "And the bat man still in that state said.

"You can't carry me away. " He said.

And in whispers to someone dying he could speak full words, listening to the roars and creaks of the ship self-destroying.

\- You realize that my intestines are out, and that there's more blood than people. - Said

\- We're going to find a way to make you better. Barry said.

\- I'm dying Barry - Said - Take Me away does not change - Moaned

"He should have killed me faster, it was easier for me. " At thattime.

And he saw the Superman being thrown away and when he opened a huge hole in the fuselage he moaned at that point he would be taken into space and in the end die exploding with everything.

– Brainiac looked in his direction and said seconds before flying he said.

I hope Batman dies. – And turned and flew toward the space vacuum he felt being pulled, his blood like streams being sucked into space by the gallows of space..

And Barry somehow, and he tried to keep up and on top of him as if to hold and so his intestines being pulled without being stuck around him..

And when apparently several meters from him he saw the Superman flying and with a huge piece of somem metal..

And he closed the hole with his vision of warmth when he was about to run out of his intestines he felt to his disgust and ansia if he could vomit he feltthe greenish vision of Barry and Superman.

And if approached,and he took his intestines he looked in his direction to be alive in the midst of which made him lose hope in death...

– Bruce,ówe're going to save you, don't worry. – He started to approach when with the remnants of his forces he triggered the lightning device and the kryptonite base barriers and said.

"Go away from here you save yourselves in letting yourself die in peace. " He said.

And keeping the two apart, making Superman fall and Barry too..

And he realized that gradually i would lose consciousness he really wanted to die in peace and accomplished with his exploits before he had to die from kryptonite-induced cancer or old age.

I'm going to... I believe... - Moaned Superman approaching his red eyes.

"I will not allow you to commit this madness. " He cried in so began to punch with more and more gallows the kryptonite shield.

"I'm not going to let you talk shit. He said he felt shock waves and kryptonite pain.

What the fuck. " Said - I will not let a delusion for blood loss speak shit.

– And so each punch slowly and gradually breaking the barrier.

"What you prefer dies here alone. "I'm going to find a doctor.

" In the midst of his punches he smiled and said before losing consciousness saying.

"I feel good, actually closer to death. " He said.

And so in the midst of the punches he lost the last remnants of consciousness and thus fell into darkness and while the shield was strong and breaking slowly.

And in his despair increased the vibration of the punches he used the heat vision amid the tears and being watched by Barry still sitting on the floor.

\- No... - Getting stronger and stronger.

Please don't do this to me. – Another moan and increasingly strong and to the point of breaking the barrier.

No, no, no, no, no, no Don't do that, Bruce.

You son of a bitch. don't leave me here alone – And so with a tremendous punch he broke the barrier.

And so he fell to the ground kneeling in the middle of the floor seeing the unconscious man his vision found that his heartbeat slower and slower and then stopped.

I couldn't save you. Tears flowed from his eyes watching the man on the ground...

He heard a voice behind him without turning.

A human heart can still be revived even after stopping, it can still give time, Superman. " He said.

\- If we gather the intestines in his stomach and put something so as not to fall any more and run very fast protecting his body, if we get to the cryogenic center of Brainiac that I know he has, he could be saved. " He said.

"If we go fast he could keep for resuscitation. " Said Mars Hunter.

He came towards him he seemed accompanied by diana both exhausted who had a pale and exhausted expression.

He said, let me take him.

And so he turned and carried in his cape he followed with the man in his arms toward the other premiere of theship, and he knew he would have seconds until he managed to escape toward the watchtower...

While everything is falling apart he just nodded and so the mars hunter he carried the dead man in his arms and at that time went through each wall toward brainiac's cryogeniccenter.

And he put him in a cryogenic tube, and so he deposited it with gallows programmed the counter and so removed it from life support and soon he took it through the walls..

And he took him on a ship towards the watchtower and soon he deposited it in the compartment he took him towards the infirmary and so he using his medical knowledge..

And he started the procedure he used the human body data evaluating the loose intestines and replacing them and so he seeing if damaged form just loose by the hole in his belly.

He at the same time called the Superman that as fast as a bullet appeared in front of him.

\- What can I do for you? " He said approaching seeing the Mars Hunter sewing hisfriend.

And at that time he was wearing defibrillators in his still heart.

And seeing the heart monitors at the peak – he looked into his eyes and said.

From severaltimes trying to revive the heart to start beating and with defibrillators.

"There's something I need for a blood transfusion.

\- And what's the problem? - asked

There is a detail. " He said. "And that if blood is the only type that is compatible with his. - Said.

" And that he could, to all the members of the justice league including DoctorMidnight.

And before he heard a bang of a ship being destroyed in space and so a blur of red and blue beside him he had just no way to put..

him in a cryogenic state and work on the bases he had the midnight data and so followed he had no blood type O+ just superman blood.

"Yes I will help give my blood. " He said.

\- But there is only one of a few implications he was not human and could cause problems. " He said.

That and the least of the problems. Superman fought back.

– What other problems would he is almost dead his heart had stopped and what would be worse, in all cases I take responsibility.

"And so the Mars Hunter disappeared he reappeared with a kryptonite needle.

Then in any case he would live.

\- But that was the least of it if he didn't run as fast as possible and he would lose the dark knight for good.

And so he sat in the chair next to him and with the needle inserted he did a blood transfusion that went from a plastic tube to the man on the stretcher.

\- I have an idea that a full bloodtransfusion, but I need you to transfer more than two liters of blood.

\- And it can be the only solution and who knows momentarily it will heal faster when connecting the gametes. Said.

"You won't have any scars," he said.

"And so he looked toward the man who had his heart beating faster and faster and the oxygen mask.

In the hospital ward he seemed downcast and more than worried.

\- I hope it's all right with the land. " Supermansaid.

And that he felt next to the unconscious man in bed while some bags of blood and little more of his own blood being done to the bat man's blood transfusion.

\- Superman... - Said Mars Hunter.

" He lost a lot of blood and the heart stopped he may have some sequelae,

\- I know that possibly he isstrong, but still he and human. - It may be necessary that he should have died...

Shut up. "He growled with his red eyes.

"No one wants to die no one desires death. - said angrily

He saw Diana appear in the watchtower followed by Barry too and Zatanna,, and so followed by Supergirl..

And they looked toward the sole occupant of the hospital he saw the man and his side sitting watching the thoughtful man.

How's the land? - asked towards everyone.

Diana looked toward the bat man.

– Some fighters are destroying brainiac's last scattered machines and the league once again won with batman's help, I don't knowhow, but he succeeded, he figured out the plan,, but I'd like to know I only found out when they kidnapped me.

\- I left Ciborg and Donna as spokesperson they are seeing numerous occurrences all over the globe that when the sun came up the white Martians burned anddied.

And they saw that near the league satellite had corpses of white Martians and that the barriers that covered the sun were undone with explosives and weapons of pressure and combustion. – Said.

\- We are being honored in all countries and the Batman in question won a United Nations medal. " He said.

\- I'm so happy to have Bruce by our side. " He said watching the place.

And he really wanted to die there on Brainiac's ship?

"That was delusional from blood loss. "He said with conviction.

Do you know anyone who would like to die in the middle of a spaceship in high destruction? And he asked.

\- Just suicides. - said watching the man breathing through the oxygen machine -

I feel proud to have the bat man by our side. " He said.

" But very concerned about their attitudes. I said it at the time. –

He worries me about his suicidal tendency. " He said.

A few hours after visits and more visits from his allies and so at times like these blood tests of abnormal results, it seemed that kryptonian DNA, and it was an abnormal and strange form merging the platelets.

Every hour that passed he saw sitting leaning against the chair and watching in wake the man in the bed attached to devices breathing with the oxygen mask, bandaged and with bandages he watched each bruise and the seam of his stomach heal.

As if it were an immersion in deep waters and regaining consciousness and so it climbed the surface.

My God... – Whispered Clarck while observing the progress the bruised tissue was now changing from various cuts and bruises as if in slow motion they regenerated.

And so they began to heal with great speed that as if it was Clarck himself who was in his sunbathing,and soon after getting caught in a fight..

And the marks the scars each bruised even the oldscars were changing and healing disappearing as if it were just lines of a pen that had scratched on his body

Amid the starlight in hours of the beeps attached to tubes and wires he opened his eyes feeling the strange cold he felt he should have more pain.

And not only was it really awkward discomfort he thought he really should burn in hell at this point.

— Clark... - pulling the cover of the man sitting in the chair seemed to sleep, and so pulled back his cape.

And then he saw that the darkness was strange the silhouette of the aco man, to his eye the cold that felt bothered him he had a sheet on top of him, but still.

And so he could tremble turning his face he saw Superman with red eyes upon waking up and approaching him felt a chill and shaking his breath by the apparatus he turned his face and saw the man approaching and said.

\- Hi... - Said watching the man of steel approach.

" Hi... - Said Bruce.

Are you all right? – asked Superman

Set it well. – Said Batman

How do you feel? " Asked Superman.

"I feel cold. - said in response

I can see it. He said. Would you like to keep asking for death? - asked the man of steel with bitterness.

No, I'm in one piece now. "He said watching the man get up and pay for a blanket and so he covered him.

Then why? – asked at the time putting a chair in front.

"I'm ready to die. " He told the friend and taking off his mask he approached the man and gave a little chaste kiss on his cheek and so putting it back

\- But I'm not ready to lose you. " He said. "Not so soon leaving me in this world alone without you. " He said holding on to his shoulders.

\- Clarck I'm going to die one day.

\- No, if I don't allow it. "He said at the time with his red eyes.

\- Just because you say you're a fucking human that you should die at any time. I said it at the time. "And that the man who faces me every time I am controlled and or being angry and several other times. – Said.

Clarck, you have to understand. " He said. - One day my time will come. " He said.

I don't have to fucking understand. " He said. "I thought you said you wanted me to treat you equally that we are alike. " He said.

\- The world needs Superman, not Batman.

Fuck the world. - Growled pulling the bat man's face towards him at that time, seeing his face amazed by the words of the man of steel.

\- You and everyone else keep saying that, like it's the absolute truth, like I have no choice, or like the only thing I should do and give up my happiness to protect the fucking world. He growled towards him.

"That I must face all without my allies without my friends alone without your company. - He said angrily

Clarck, please, you have to understand. I was trying to tell the man in bed.

\- NO... - Interrupting and started screaming. "And E vyou will hear me until the end, and no contradiction of me. - Disse.

"This fucking universe the damn universe needs you too.

\- This universe doesn't need a human to protect it. " He said. "This universe needs gods.

Shut up. - Growled. Don't ever say that again. Spit on his face. " He said.

– The universe in which the people around me see me as a savior, chaste and celibate without another will that would be only and uniquely directed to the rescue of the universe. - Growls towards you.

And this fucking universe has been saved more times by you than by me. " He said.

\- And I'm not going to do it again and you're not going to do it anymore. He growled.

"And you will never repeat that story again. " He said.

"If you commit this idiocy one more time I will kidnap you and lock you in my fortress for the rest of your life. He growled towards him. –

Oh, fuck. - Growled Bruce. "You wouldn't dare. " He said trying to get up.

I dare. The Kryptonian growled.

– But being pushed back to bed with thestrengthof his hands and holding and being surprised by the lack of muscular gallows.

"I'll always be alert. " He said.

"People like you have no choice in this matter. "He growled with red eyes."

\- People have hope in you I have faith in you - Said closing the mouth of Batman.

"I believe I need you more and how you think your children would react to your death. I said it at the time.

They can handle it. He said he was trying to let go.

Shut up, stop talking nonsense. " Said Clarck

"The world may need me, but I need you. " It said the only one I need that and more than a brother and by my side. " He said.

"I'm not a robot, let alone chaste and celibate. " He said.

"I can't go on alone. He growled towards him.

I can't relate the world to you with the will to kill myself to bring peace to the world and I'm left alone in this fucking world. " He said.

"I'm on edge. - It said

"I don't kill Luthor, even though I know that possibly he was the cause of this invasion. " He said.

\- And even though I don't have proof against him because I don't want you to see me with a bloodthirsty killer. " He said.

"I know what you think about death and murder. " He said.

"I ask you to think of me at least that I have feelings and I will not lose you, even if it is old age. " He said. –

\- I won't be young forever one day I'm going to retire from the hood, but you're going to keep fighting for all eternity, since you and Kryptonian. He said he was trying to let go.

"Start dealing with the reality that sustains you, you and immortal, the fucking god, I'm a human, none of that will change. - Growled towards him receiving a growl.

\- I'm not going to deal with fucking reality, not even, not even close to being a god and you're a mere mortal. " He said.

And he knew that at that time he would receive a casualty of his business there would be that week a drug raid on the nightclub and so he had a policeinformant.

And infiltrated and he would use this man he saw in all the newspapers of the time and so he saw himself reading in a book about the biggest beat of narcotics in the history of Germany.

And so he saw petrus' reign go down and so he saw in several declines of his reign in four years, and several stories of the newspapers, he used this knowledge and said that if he believed or could not do...

And he gave all the details of how that would happen and so detail by detail... and so he really wasn't swallowing... but in the end he swallowed it and left...

And so the man left him...

And he heard in the papers that the crash failed...

Veronica contacted Eduarda who went to Wayne's mansion and called him he was with her Eduarda going to Veronica's mansion, and there was Petrus, and said so looking hungry eyes...

What's your plan? " I said at last...

Bruce threw a smile and so he spoke...

\- By several lines...

And in the meantime he saw how to entice Kenny into Veronica and Eduarda...

And so he saw there in that place where he convinced him to entice Kenny in his midst as long as there would be a hit and of course he knew when and where it happened.

And he had a certain rivalry with Sara, which he went on to reveal that all of them would accept each other...

And in these hours, leda's frontbusiness, was having casualties, several businessmen cut business and went straight with Eduarda and even Petras...

And so he had contact with Yvana in these hours led her towards the house of Eduarda...

This was good, all that was in the newspapers and also in research study books, were among the most notorious cases of prostitution network.

And que shook America, but he had a photographic memory, and he knew that if he let someone do that territory would be abandoned to another enemy of his.

And that would take over and so he would have problems with Bane, he would change business in a plot to incriminate Bruce Wayne, but that by chance he had tried to misrepresent Rolland's ideas and memories.

And of course he came to find out, but not so it helped much gave a big headache.

And Banehimself, and who messed with a hornet's end, still had people who were connected to Rolland, he hunted bane's allies who in turn tried to settle and apologize..

And amazingly it was the pimp herself who had the goal of taking over Rolland's business, had many contacts and solve and eventually he was killed bluntly, and of course he ran away...

But he got caught right after... and Dead after all...

And thank God, he remembered that it was the end of Rolland's empire, they were all over the papers, there was an informant, a pimp who was beaten by this man, and she was going to meet a cop and find him where she would reveal everything...

God bless the paparazzi since they exist in droves, where they entered wherever they wanted without being noticed and so took pictures of what they should not and were not allowed ...

And that was one of the reasons why this particular one became famous.

\- The gossiper, a eared and grafted paparazzi, he made his sock foot and his profession by invading secret local morgues covis of criminals.

And shady deals and several other places where he could use to his advantage, where there were queues and queues of people with shady businesses...

And so he was known to be a gossipyxerido ...

And so he just used it found in his way the informant of Gerard Gosmam he was called the big finger... Stocky, slender redhead.

And so he knew it was in the journalism books and even some police study books until investigation...

And he found out by investigating the nosy's whole life...

Moments between time and in an instant of time while everything changed...

Many of these weapons feed on emotions but over time began to consume human food and acquiring human organs but continued to serve the purposes of torture and death being practically immortal.

Chipaim

Being an herb of various powers, used in rituals to make a creature enter into a trance and have visions or see the future, make its consciousness go back in time, understand facts through illusions.

And when you use the flower and the plant and turn it into powder, phosphorescent liquid, you can manipulate the essence as you like and cachimbar, increasing the creature'spower.

And that you're swallowing it, being can manipulate the smoke of the essence as you like when you're cachimbando.

When liquid can be used for fusion, being even to use in inanimate creatures, having phosphorescent emerald green color that shines brightly, shining even brighter in the dark, until awakening hidden powers.

The flower can glow brightly in the dark, and can temporarily mow a creature if thrown into its eyes.

But the only problem is that it is highly addictive, being a very powerful drug, since the two types of plant, the creep that has huge thick and rolled leaves and the tree that all year and green and sticky its wood serves to make the pipe and is used by anyone.

When buying the drug one signs a disclaimer as you will see illusions that may have several side effects and could have delusions for several hours after swallowing or drinking the chipaim, having a great hallucinogenic effect.

The Last Demon

Akrano Dezoit Dikidant

Thousands of years ago Shiva the Hindu goddess of death fell in love with a Chinese demon of the elements, called Drakasium, was an ambiguous being, helped those who offered offerings, all in exchange for their services, but most often does everything for their benefit, and their followers.

Being partly fair, not tolerating disrespectful deception, being a very nervous being, no little calm, grumpy and depressing, one can easily infuriate him, not being willingly appease his anger, in any case he was greedy and very vindictive.

He reigned in a magical forest, near Taiwan, below a mountain, located in an immense black castle, where one could see an immense barrier connecting to another dimension, being a castle with numerous towers, and a waterfall and a lake that flowed ahead and ended in a river that had exited at sea.

Being a castle full of riches, in the basement of the castle.

This demigod had countless amazing powers, being very powerful.

He was called Adrainul, many years after increasing his wealth, wisely ruling its inhabitants, he married a beautiful woman, princess of a distant kingdom.

Thus, along with the power and riches of his beloved's king he increased his kingdom by uniting him with that of his father-in-law, with the help of his power.

It was known that something was going on, there were rumors that the queen of the castle was cheating on Adrainul, with her father's brother.

The demigod really discovered what was happening, by touching his deer and his queen, thus deciding to take revenge later only it was too late.. .

Long after, they ambushed him in a trap in a forest near the castle, thus having an incredible and time-consuming battle, flyingspells.

And attacks in all directions, when he was betrayed by his wife and servant being his wife's mistress, who sent countless exterminators to annihilate him.

The few remaining allies died in his sacrifice, but it was not enough, until his wife was fighting him and she had killed all those who opposed them mainly their parents.

Defeating her body by imprisoning her in a golden coffin, her spirit in a small pine chest with countless magical symbols and platelets, plus inscriptions she intended to imprison him, found her forever and ever.

But before he died he took his last breath sending away his last faithful servant, along with his body shortly after being imprisoned andcast.

And so a curse, whose life would be long, dark, suffering without riches and will suffer eternally, having a very long life for the one who betrayed him mainly his wife.

It is known that before his wife began the revolt she had become pregnant, so she had not cursed her descendant itself, but those of her traitors.

When he was locked in the chest his spirit being equally powerful made disappear the small chest along with the castle, riches and everything that belonged to him, the queen being pregnant or not, his pregnancy disappeared, all of valuable is gone, nothing remained to his traitors.

Those who betrayed him lived for a long time, unhappy wandering all over the places, being despised and infernized wherever they went..., His son had gone to his only faithful servant who had been sent to a distant forest...

The Book of Ralendei

It is known that a long time in Menesis High School, there was a teacher named Silvana Ralendei, no student, or anyone else ever respectedher.

And not even when they insulted her, they didn't even write her name, she was a lonely, depressing, resentful, troubled, inferiority complex, and she was insulted daily.

One day she possibly began to create the book of negativity, thanks to the great amount of negative force she carried with her...

And the book itself leads to another dimension created by it, there was a rumor that that portal.

And it was the basis of negative energy generated by the students who insulted her or when she got nervous the book was being taken over by her sadness and all her negative feelings and her dark side, which grew more and more.

It was known that she was extremely respectful of the rules and when someone broke them she braved her, became enraged and became totally stressed, being totally misunderstanding with respect.

This one uttered in the year 1. 999 mysteriously with no trace or any apparent news.

There was a rumor created by some students that the book became a portal to a dimension of an inferior world where it had been arrested countless students in fact.

And it was not known why countless students mysteriously disappeared in the men's room, but it seems to be only a rumor that has proved nothing but the disappearance of the teacher and the students..

And they probably killed class and were devoured by some creature.

This book was found by Zariel who investigated numerous dispouts in a school on the outskirts of Alagoas.

Where she saw that the book itself leads to another dimension being a place of suffering and fear, being a negative entity inducing the eternal nightmare.

And so she did not release anyone just convinced to appear the teacher where she was called Clara Bastos an aspiring entity of fear and resentment.

Great for bringing hatred and madness, being this becoming a great woman who brings the sufferings and penances to criminals.

Over time they became friends and the woman returned to inhabit the book that became a dimensional prison of eternal sufferings impossible to be freed unless Clara herself freed her.

It became known as the negative world and Clara the executor of this dimensional nightmare.

Zariel formed some alliances and sent many criminals, where it was built in Salvador,and a penitentiary extending the power of the book sizing where Clara became the delegate and thus being sent to suffer eternally.

The Link Portal

Being an invoked portal that can be taken to different dimensions and various locations.

It was created on June 24,1. 896 by Cassandra Blanca, a mage wanting to save her daughter Link who lived in another dimension and had been kidnapped and killed..

And so creating a copy and its clone took two hundred years in the past brainwashing aging it and taken to the future to face it, but still it had been defeated.

So to reverse what happened he created the portal that opens time, space and dimensions and connected it to a magic hose and built a temple in the World of Salvador Ribeiro, and in São Paulo where guardians were taken, thus going back in time and saving his daughter.


	168. Chapter 168

18

Emerodo Umbrella

Current director of campus Zariel one of the camps of secret organization,and that has name in his honor and widow having a granddaughter named Dahlia and a grandson named Thaddeus.

And countless great-grandchildren fruit of previous marriages of their legitimate and adoptive children, married today to the androgen being Zil the nucleus of the world of Alendaisis, king of another dimension, ancient Zariel, besides living with him.

When her ex-husband was about to die he called her so passing all his powers to Emerodo who was already very powerful and old of theCouncil.

And he did not want his powers and wisdom to be lost in the other world, nor did he forget his wisdom and knowledge in his new adventure, and he was also an elder of the Council who had decided to go on a new journey.

In fact, she married Zil for losing the duel with the Core after a few years of her husband's death, since she was an amazon, when not on campus is in Alendaisis.

Later generating a daughter named Linara, princess of Alendaisis, having white hair almond-colored eyes of beetle color the other turquoise blue and average height currently 11 years old and being brunette.

Umbrella is very sarcastic besides making indecent pranks, and never shows seriousness being even morbid in some ways.

But she is kind and merciful and who has adopted countless abandoned and resourceless children who were in search of a better place.

However, all marriages did not last more than a year and so instead of dying they separated.

Zariel has a fetish of extra marital relationships for both men and women, which is what Emerodo did not accept.

Emerodo unlike the goddess Era accepted for some time the leaps and countless relationships until it was the gout.

The detectives

In all magical realities those that are part of Brazil there are native beings who follow orders from local deities, Ministries or Councils.

It is known that they must die countless times before resurrecting and working as a detective, thus acquiring many powers and being able to travel through time and dimensions to fulfill their work and missions.

Impeached enemies and delinquents and people who break the rules of reality and cause problems and destabilize power.

Objects used to fly in the former Eastern countries and migrated to European countries and then in South American countries.

Coconut Leaf

It was created by a northeastern woman named Eulália Magalhães who lived in Pernambuco when she was six years old, thus becoming popular throughout Brazil.

When a child or adult is flying he climbs on the coconut tree and picks up the leaves, thus tying them in his arms and covering them with leaves so rising in some high place and thinking of an airplane or flying and jumping then flying.

Panheira and Coconut Leaf

Being used in the Northeast to make baskets and brooms, and also to attach them and put around her waist covering her leaves and also from her arms.

And so uniting her will to fly and asking the wind to take her away, just as if she were going to jump crouching and jumping at the same time and flying.

Eulália lived in a poor and resourceless place, malnourished where she suffered prejudices. and got beaten up a lot, her parents were murdered by cangaceiros.

And that they kept stealing land and money and their greedy relatives stole their land so passing on to their children, while they mistreated them..

And when she was aêdrinker, and her motherwasraped and killed by the cangaceiros,, before killing her father, they made him see being raped by the cangaceiros, raised by her uncles, who did not like her fed her out of pity..

And they considered her a freak, as she had revealed magical powers and vidence, causing no one to approach her in fear, so one day she climbed into a cascade that was dry..

And where there was a pan and a coconut tree and placed them in his arms and waist forming a small skirt while watching some birds flying and passing far above the trees..

And so he asked the wind to take her away from that place, flying like birds and so began to fly at the same time he jumped from there..

And then flying for a long time looking for a better place for many days, thus knowing Umbrella.

And that he found it in the Distant Forest clarifying everything about the world of magic and adopted it and also put on patent the leaves of coconut trees and panheiras.

From that day on was adopted byUmbrella, and she lived very happily and became a medium and seer who became an elder, later times.

Note: brooms are not often used in Brazil, all are owned not being popular the most that is used are squeegees and vacuum cleaners that alsocleans .

And the air when they fly in them, since it is the wizard himself, wizard, sorcerer, or any creature that has magical powers and does not know how to fly that spells it.

Small explanation about the spells, used in Brazil:

The magic used by Clerics, Sorcerers, Wizards, by the Council their descendants and countless other creatures, which are part of the Council or not, can be separated by seven large groups, depending on the source of power.

The first is magic that uses as a source the powers of the mind, spiritual and vital of the sorcerer or any other creature with magical powers that has emotions, and may be a medium or mother of a saint.

The second is white magic that comes from the gods or the practice of faith and these deities, being white wizards, priests, sorcerers, monks,priests.

And other magical beings or in some cases demons of good, such as the demon of hope that lives on the banks of the River San Francisco.

The third is the dark magic that is obtained through covenants with the demons of the dark worlds or demonic. dimensions, or self-use, with blood pacts, sacrifices, deeds.

And through the wave of negative energy, absorbing evil itself, and several other demonic worlds, most of which are dark beings..

And also learning from lessons, spells in black magic books or perhaps absorbing dark creatures.

The fourth is elemental magic, obtained with the pacts of beings of the four elementary planes, earth, water, air and fire or even invocations of those who have gone from this world, thus being called Elementary.

The fifth is high-level magic or secret knowledge of byes, the magic of talismans such as written paper, exorcism, for example, magic of archaic words like Latin, indigenous, Hebrew, Greek,etc. .

And several other languages or using the books of magic fusion between numerous languages, made by Zariel when they united their powers and written with their companions.

And consiste in generating varied supernatural phenomena, writing names of ancient gods, symbols and magic signs in special papers, invoking creatures.

And the very elements of nature, or the very divine call that is used by those who have extremely strong magical abilities, mostly by the elders of the Council or the princesses.

The sixth and the magic of the spirits or spells that are invoked, also, the one that has ancient or very powerful beings. such as dragons, phoenix, unicorns, elves, elves.

And several other creatures, such as the shape of the creature and its power, being in the Valley of the Thousand Cursed Lakes or protective beings or patron saints of Brazil.

The seventh is the magic of nature that comes through invocation of nature, means of communication with it, in addition to interacting with it, thus being the Adoration of theGoddess.

And as the Priory of Zion, for example, either incorporating nature by taking an astral journey or becoming any creature that lives in it.

Andoria e a Biblioteca de Andoria

Andoria is the creator of the largest magical library of the Sahara desert that would have dimensional connections between arid lands and several other dimensional portals and also in Brazil, the place is in the Serra da Mantiqueira in São Paulo in a magical dimension.

Zariel's third daughter's great-granddaughter became a library rat from the age of six, and loved the library of CIMSBICD, and campus Zariel.

Being half black and white elf, he was had and has great wisdom, thus seeing that not all magical creatures had no access to such a collection orknowledge.

And she talked to the elders and gave the idea of creating a library, but the only problem was the place, so...

In 1983 the elders sent the Trackers,and throughout Greater São Paulo, as the seers spoke of an ancient prophecy of a temple and council mediums..

And they felt the presence of an abandoned place of power, thus making the Blackout where they discovered in the Serra da Mantiqueira an ancient indigenous temple abandoned and dirty.

And practically in wreckage, thus communicating to the elders who sent magical architects, as well as builders to the site thus having the historical blackout in Brazil.

And where the Library was built, putting the girl's name in his honor.

The ancient villages and temples visited by Zariel and his enemies andallies.

In Torrington a university in France, where numerous students attend it without knowing that it was an ancient temple and what is more in its territories there was the existence of a place of power.

And a cemetery, which were inhabited by a priest and a shaman, they also faced Zariel thus being sealed by her there, often at night..

And tense news that countless students and teachers hear screams, cries for help and supplications, only on full moon nights...

Moments before the seal of the two.. .

... Zariel with an air of superiority on his male face, in male form with a Christian priest outfit with blond hair and violet-colored eyes of tallstature.

And surrounded by shadows that moved around around lanterns that were held by the shadows..., the two lying on the ground bloodied with arms and legs trapped by the shadows, asking forgiveness for their crimes...

―I beg you... you who are pious, do not kill us, spare us... ─ begged the one on the left, who was badly injured and without an eye...

But by leaving them books, even staggering wounded, they strike him from behind, but are caught by an electric gust and are thrown to the ground moaning and asking forgiveness again..., but she rages at it... so she says...

― You are treacherous and repugnant worms, even though you are spared a horrible death, you will never know what you were pity and gratitude... so I will not kill them, but I will imprison them and seal them here on this devastated soil...

Raising their hands aloft and bringing more shadows and figures of dark beings who screamed and asked for mercy by writhing as they approached, so around thetwo.

And she formed a circle of light and magic symbols as they screamed and pleaded for freedom trying to break free from the shadows, even breaking out allies of those who would be sealed..

And that andthey were taken by the shadows and shattered some were put together those two that would be sealed as they groaned and screamed...

Many were overcome with illusions and nightmares as they watched the darkness take them and absorb them so most screamed and spled into shadows killing them...

Then she says, "While i and my people do not celebrate the festivities in honor of you and your companions, until we have these traditions, we are notequal.

And none of my enemies, prisoners, or those who are sealed... or imprisoned, will be released, as long as I do not forgive my enemies, they will not be released from their prisons...

So they were taken over by darkness and swallowed up by the earth that was swallowed up by darkness..., then it was gone.

The Legend of the Necromancer

The only battle she didn't mind winning...

A long time ago approximately a thousand years ago, more or less, there were prosperous, ancient and abundant lands in Germany with variousanimals.

And there lived many feudal lords who owned these lands, warriors, priests, priestesses, wizards and wizards who took refuge in those forests and were local..

And where they could live peacefully, take shelter and hide from witch hunters, they were on the rise, and they were approaching a dangerous and destructive era.

But in a place that was prosperous and happy was coming to an end because a wizard who wanted the lands of others, was getting too greedy, selfish and evil.

With his power-to-power he sold his soul to Lucifer and began to do advanced necromancy, he actually did before, but to a lesser extent the white, thus corrupting theregion.

And the beings who lived in it, destroying everything around them, modifying their bodies and spirits of their victims.

He began to terrorize the place, thus scaring and terrorizing his family who fled him to other lands, thus becoming even more enraged with hisfamily.

And that left him for not agreeing with this he began to destroy nature and those who live in it, until he took many lands and corrupted them using the power of darkness.

Many exterminators, hunters, warriors, and others were hired by the remaining feudal lords to kill the necromancer, but allfailed.

And theu were killed or were corrupted and often with each failure, he sent monsters, the living dead, and several slaves attacking the village..

And until few people remained to help and help had to come from far away, in fact pilgrims and travelers passing by..

Zariel who was passing through the vicinity with his companions and at that time decided to be in male form, to go those lands.

And on the first visit they were attacked by skeletons, living dead, dragons and worms eating live flesh, and destroyed them all in a very fast way since Iolanda..

And I predicted everything that was going to happen and when they were going to attack, but some people were missing their target.

Zariel and his companions met Hanna and Adolf, two brothers sons of feudal lords taken by the necromancer (who was taken by the necromancer were his parentss.

And several other people), Larousse hanna's fiancé, her grandparents, (avos de Larousse) Mera and Mateus, two priests named Edward and Jamir, as well as two priests..

And there was a nun, named Jaks, Jessica, and Medi, some people who lived in the village and took refuge in the church, as well as a few people who magically protected their castles. .

And so did Hanna and Adolf who had many people sheltered in their castle as the three had magical abilities.

― We will only accept if they give us enough money and wealth, and he is reputed to be very dangerous and treacherous. ― Zariel said, while Iolanda shook his head affirmatively.

And as Zariel spoke, she had a vision and trembled, (they had a telepathic connection and could share visions) she looked back and Iolanda was frightened.

Imperatrizs' Problems

When an Empress of the council marries and she cannot have children, then when she has a consort and has a child, her husband must sacrifice himself ifnecessary.

And facing a certain creature that plagues some region need not be from your country and later sacrifice in a ceremony.

In Nataniel's case, and a past reincarnation of Zariel, he was later resurrected, but sacrificed himself again to permanently seal the Demon ofDevastation.

And knowing that he was weak, he sent his powers and those of the Devil to his daughter and for help at his birth, the Demon of Devastation..

And it was one of the creatures to be absorbed by Zariel when he can occupy his definitive form at a later time.

Council Sites

In the underground of the Council City an underground dimension between parallel and magical worlds exists the Divinatory, being an isolated part of the Council where the seers.

And prophets, mediums, and those who have the gift of vision tend to gather around a circular table...

In divinatory they keep unraveling mysteries, prophecies, enchantments, unraveling the future and countless events, they must keep prophecies for the time determined to be revealed.

There is also the Evocatory where elders with summoning powers come together to evoke and invoke magical, divine, elementary, elemental, demonic, or spiritual beings.

This place is in the number room in Roman numeral which is the IV that connects to a kind of temple, leading to the oracle.

The gods came on vacation and sometimes moved here, such as Hades, Zeus, Persephone, Poseidon, among others.

In fact, there is a cave that gives passage to the kingdom of Hades where some corrupted spirits go.

There was a long time in Brazil around the year 1550, when countless foreigners came to the country...

Countless demons and other creatures took refuge here in exchange for peace, came here also Joran the Emperor of the Seven Circles, the emperor of the demons of fear.

And that were forbidden to make perversities, fights, wars and battles with heavenly angels also and kill in certain regions, as in pre-established territory with firm and tacit rules.

And in Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul, Bahia, Seara, Pernambuco, Amazonas, Belo Horizonte, Curitiba, Porto Alegre, and also any place that borders the sea except for a few cities in Florida, Texas, New York and all others.

That of Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo, Texas, New York, and where there are numerous wars between the celestials and the dark beings very often every three weeks, especially in Rio de Janeiro.

There is the Divine Department, one of the departments that receives occurrences of divine requests and rituals where contacts between the gods and their followers are communicated, where they can contact from Orixás to Egyptian gods.

Many magical, demonic, spiritual beings, and several other creatures began to come in crowds, from the year 1550, came to the city of Brasa, and between Texas,Toquio, and the northern border, south, east and west.

And among other creatures, various monsters, spiritual beings and creatures of the shadows, among them came Joran, who was a kind of being made of black smoke, hooded.

And she flies on top of a long-necked black dragon that cannot be killed by any man on Earth.

The temple of Zarathanis had a passage exclusively in the Brazilian forests and deserts of Atacama, traversing caves and secret passages, knowing to be a free country and easy access for refugees and immigrants is a country dimensionsl.

And between the dimensional boundaries, where anyone comes to vacation, hide, move, everything occurred from the time of the war between faeria.

And mainly terrorists, retirees, spies, demons, wizards, people who come to start a cult, if they look well until Ossama Bin Ladem..

And that's hidden here this where it possibly would be before fleeing again, being the only place where the FBI or any government department..

And I wouldn't look for a spy, a terrorist or any imprisoned being, other than well-hidden curses, the loopholes in the law help a lot, if all this were the fact that this would still be alive.

Everyone knows that there is that is in place, but in reality they do not assume or seek the truth, being a good place for new identities.

And there were hiding places and disguises cheating, government plots, conflicts or anything like that.

But in any case, copulation between species was and is normal in Brazil and migratory countries and magical worlds and parallel dimensions, not caring about the outwardappearance.

And so no one is considered strange, because all living beings of the sister dimensions, and called, of middle dimension, and parallel magical worlds are half-breeds, and there is a saying here to the union makes strength, the greater the union the more power will have.

Even though it is practically impossible occur the births of beings half angels, fairies, demons, partially divine, elves,etc., among countless other creatures, but among the heavenly.

And the dark beings would be very difficult by the opinion of the ancient celestials and the old demon elders who are also part of the Council, but it happens not very often.

At least it was until the year 1500, shortly after the end of the war between the infernal and heavenly forces.

The laws of Brazil (magic version) are very strict, since you have no mercy with those who disrespect nature and are caught by magical creatures such as Curupira and Boitatá among other protective creatures of nature.

In this way the law of refugees and exiles was made for couples between species as demon angels mainly since the two hell and sky forbid copulation, they thus gain a new identity.

Often people, among them, common, are tormented and possessed by demons and spirits, but they are only tormented and possessed because they have negativethoughts.

And the others why end up inviting the entrance of these creatures, not letting them rest in spades in the other plane.

Thinking a lot about those who have died and crying for them while they are on the next adventure, others have very negative thoughts and do not like others, wishing them ill.

Demons only take advantage of them if they let themselves and want to be taken advantage of if they invite their inputs, since it is very difficult to penetrate through the barrier.

Spells only affect those who believe they will be affected, if they believe they will not be caught by spells nothing will happen.

If you do not believe anything will happen, so it is all very difficult to happen a duel since often duelists interfere in the magic of the other, only being affected if they want to be affected, often not even violence works, and happens duels of willpower.

Being that everyone uses the power of the mind and having telepathic and psychic powers, being very difficult to make a spell, why for this one must wish to do.

And wanting the spell to happen to have willpower and want the object or creature to become what they ask for it to become something else or object.

Temple of Power

In the underground of the Council City, southwest part is the place where you keep objects of power, magical artifacts, objects of convocation, everything related to magic, gods, saints, spirits, demons.

And or any kind of superior creature, most Council locations are guarded by cats, crows, owls, snakes (sucuris), eagles, crows, scorpions, dragons, and several other guardian creatures.

Giant

None of the dimensions between the realities and the entries that remain in the Americas,

And they try to struggle, and all magical beings live in harmony (in the sense that there is no magical or race discrimination since there is no pure race,and this is a constant struggle for understanding),and there is the tree, the Celestial BrazilWood..

And it's a gigantic mystical trees, and where the Council City is located,andthat's if we take the constant discussions and battles.

And since there is a permanent connection between the dimensions, there is another dimension among others, this room is connected behind door no. 81, which leads to a magical world, where there are common wizards, giants, and magical beings living in peace ruled by elders, with links with the Council.

The most famous giant among the magical beings who live here was nicknamed the giant of sugar loaf, he was one of the best bakers of that dimension, he besides plays football in the Celestial World of Halloween.

This world called Celestial World of Halloween, where you can find skeletons driving floating pink taxi.

Being an entirely magical dimension, where magical beings and wizards coexist.

There it is governed by another Council of giant or giant beings, also representatives of several different creatures living there, affiliated to CIMSBICD.

The Brazilian werewolf, as in all magical dimensions, in its human form, has great physical strength, a large musculature, sharpsenses.

And besides feeling a certain taste for dogs, and feeding on some unsuspecting humans who leave on the full moon in Rua dos Lobos after the forest in Parananpiacaba.

And at the end of the forest on a steep trail on a narrow climb that leads to the forest of wolves, there is a serum with the property of transforming any werewolf.

And at any time, only for those who can't transform themselves and have no special power.

There are also werewolves diggers that are in the form of werewolves permanently in the hidden caves.

On some streets there are some meek werewolves and so to speak,and since no werewolf and meek (in fact anyone can turn into a different animal,such as a werewolf, as long as it has metamorphic powers..

And that can connect to nature) who are hairdressers and homosexuals, but can be lawyers, psychiatrists among other professions, but this is normal.

And since you have a great tolerance for sexuality in that dimension, in fact even women, demons and other creatures can be werewolves as long as they connect to nature.

Werewolves tend to attack and involuntarily become very stressed and attack each other.

There is also a mixed team, integrated by several creatures as a giant as a goalkeeper (the giant of sugar loaf), a fairy as a gunner.

And both the ogres, and as leprechaun attacker, an elf being a midfield and several other creatures.

There is also the largest supermarket of that size, called Zé Riosho Magic Market, where the owner of the market is a Chinesecaveman.

And selling everything, since you can buy from a screwdriver, automatic doors, wands, houses and portable stalls precooked food.

And they were common weapons, bricks, books, houses, cars, coconut leaves, brooms, cauldrons, electric ovens and all sorts of things.

A human scientist is married to an Elemental Goddess Maga, raising a daughter as a scientific experiment, and his wife cannot have children.

Sonia a fire priestess who works on a hydroelectric wave there are numerous elemental employees.

Emilia a porcelain doll private detective, and in his spare time works as a contortionist, being paid with candy and clothes, living on a farm with a soldier scarecrow named Peruvian Scoob and even more president of the Halloween world.

And who fought in the war of tatters, against greedy farmers who didn't want to pay enough for their scarecrow employees in the ancient city of Farropilhos in the Celestial World of Halloween, the scarecrow is an elite soldier.

The rag war began as just a strike growing into a civil war that lasted two hundred years.

The farmers paid very little for their employees and to say at least practically enslaved the small citizens who suffered and could not afford their livelihood owed more and more to their employers.

Eventually many died was an era of darkness and bank failures.

The country almost went into recession and so amid the problems caused there was a war between the barons and other cities as a trail of gunpowder.

But Scooby a scarecrow version managed to convince and incite the stretchers and so occurred the battle may all the battle of the rags each side cast spells.

And what remained were the rags many fell and became tatters mostly dolls and scarecrows but it was with their countless citizens struggled.

And until at a crucial moment the leader of the opposition was overcome by Scooby that so his subordinates surrendered and there was a great commotion where later they created new laws.

Many years have passed and this world has created countless bridge contacts and prospered in different ways

It is known that the majorities, being giants who took refuge in Brazil came around 1700 fleeing from witches who found them threatening,. and around 1975 to 1980.

And more giants and magical creatures came taking refuge in Brazil, with the massacre done by other wizards and other magical creatures and all the other prejudiced wizards and witches, so every kind of creature comes here.

Those who were welcomed

Some surviving Spiritus Latro were welcomed around 1834 by the Council, swearing allegiance to the CIMSBICD, and to Zariel and his descendants.

There has been news that many of the heavenly ones revolted with the Eden and never returned some somehow gained zariel's gifts, one of which would be proliferation.

The celestial who had an affair with Lulu was a Spiritus Latro and spawned the ancestors of Nataniel, all receive different gifts from Zariel and the Council and also the ancestors of descent from relatives...

When Lucifer came to Brazil and made the contract he did loving and respecting Zariel and who to this day has a secret passion, even after his transformations he still loved her, but had an affair with a celestial, but it does not matter, because it is another story.

Zariel magically replaced Lucifer's wings with a condition of never returning to Eden and serving the Council and those who plead for his help, yet he should never leave his retirement.

The Redeemer

Facilities of Darconda Anaconda

Being one of the elders, her hair is smooth long, golden, green eyes equal to emeralds, brunette skin, indigenous eyes pious and kind expression, tall, beautiful curves, huge breasts.

She travels throughout Brazil and Parallel Magic Worlds converting and helping. She has three daughters, being an archmag and can metamorphose into an immense yellow sucuri of black spots.

Everyone calls her Merciful, making the chosen beings see their crimes.

Expert in the magic of darkness and light, having the power to purify beings from darkness.

The Imperial Guardian

A kind of personal counselor and companion who goes to all the places that the Empress is the one who also takes care of the Empress's daughter or stays in office when she herself is not in condition.

Nêmeses:

Nemeses – (The Witch of the Northeast) as she became known, she lives in the Northeast, cousin in the thirty-eighth degree of Zariel, since her. mother's brother had a son with Shiva to the Hindu goddess of death, and then her descendant with Vishinu.

And the thousands of descendants with countless gods of various nationalities, in any case also had a son with Yemanjá and others, being indigenous gods and of various nationalities...

The Witch of the Northeast is an energy medium, having climatic powers, being able to control the weather and climate around her expert in pests and curses, besides being psychic.

She lives in the Northeast Hinterland of the Caatinga in Pernambuco, far from inhabited places in the most arid part and in several hidden places, where neither an animallives.

And theu if it has vegetation, there is the Castle of Babel, two immense endless towers without windows, which reach the clouds, and has two towers connected by bridges, that being the Celestial Prison.

Being the director of the prison also controls the climate as a precaution, so that if one day a creature tries to escape it will not survive out ofprison.

And since it controls the climate leaving everything arid, in addition to playing plague to die fast if it does not return, anyone who is trapped in Babel is thrown pests and curses.

And so that you can't run too far or run away you'll lose your powers or in the case all your memories of lives spent forever, being nothing by the caatinga.

The Medium is the director of the prison, and has an underground connection, and the one above goes to the clouds, literally speaking, being protected by magic, magicsymbols.

And it was built beneath a cemetery, conjuring black magic and protected also by heavenly guardians, being built with magic, precious stones, granite marble, gold, pearls and diamonds.

Inside the prison there are numerous locked doors that are linked to numerous demonic and hellish dimensions, depending on the intensity of the crime.

Nemeses is one of the ancient archmagas, she abandoned her former form and her human body in exchange for power and knowledge, having the same level of power asZariel.

And when he joined the Council, and when he abandoned his old form, it was left only to the soul, the essence that were under a cape with a lilac hood very clear, with purple mask, and floats when getting around.


	169. Chapter 169

17

He looked repentant and desolate seeing the destruction by the landscape that one day had been a kingdom, today and a great river and simply let go of his knees and said:

\- I'm never going to use my powers again, I'm going to become a hermit!

\- That's not the solution, you know where you're going?

I don't even know what to do. "And he said without moving.

\- You must learn to control your emotions and powers, being alone will not help at all and I can happen again, I can help you.

Appearances

Kind of ghosts that always appear on your birthday being the celebration can also bring mechanical paraphernalia.

Often a ship, a train or any place where atrocities occurred can reappear every year, always in the same place or place where the atrocityoccurred.

And being the site of the anniversary, since it should concentrate a lot of disgust, evil energy, hatred or anguish.

Who knows if a navigator is at the exact moment of the sinking of the Titanic on his birthday he can see the ship appear and take it as a passing souvenir?

There's never a birthday witness left on shipwrecked ocean liners.

Ghosts of the living (Astral Travel)

When a person is in crisis, makes an astral journey, or intends to visit the other and his image appears before him.

Since one can visit people and places of the time you prefer, projecting our spirit out of the physical body, our consciousness stays in the body.

Being able to travel astral since there is a silver thread that comes out of our nape and if it is cut we can die.

The astral shape is usually not seen by the living.

The clothing we wear reflects what we feel and what we think is in our minds, or any shape or clothing we identify with the most, even if it no longer exists.

Being one of the skills used by some counselors, in fact those who specialize in this method to spy on some people, societies, clans, sects, organizations and etc., they only need to go to the Department of Meditation and Astral Travel, where numerous elders tend there to go there to do this method of espionage.

Being an ability to multiply in the process of a duel and then returning to being a single being being what they call clones.

If they have many ghosts, spirits or haunts causing horror in a particular place they are called exorcists, wizards or priests who work for the Council.

Verossimo

This human feeds on ghosts and hauntings, many of these make their food source of income by which they are often hired to rid local eating ghosts,

Appearances

Spirits and various spiritual beings, they often take the personality of those who ate and are immortal.

Double or Double Walker

Identical to a living person acts independently of its owner, being identical to him.

Usually seeing a person's double meant their death, when the owner himself sees it and ends up dying it is called autopheny,but it only happens when it reaches the end of his life.

They can both help, and hinder, when a person wants to go to a certain place and can not, when he is busy or sick his double goes in his place, but can cause many problems when he gets on his foot and goes to all places and shows up soon after disappearing.

There are laws nthe dimension of the medium, which prohibit double from following the real person for a long time, only if necessary, but the only problem was that possibly a double.

And you may or may not have consciousness, whether it may already be a projection of your mind or not so technically it would be a creation of your aura.

But many people acquire the ability to multiply depending on their will and thus using their powers to be in multiple locations at the same time.

His body is in a black room with magic drawings and symbols, he is covered by a blackcloud.

And it was as if it were the universe out, she has hair, black, smooth and long hard that reach the ground, dark skin, covered by a veil with her hands crossed, and still wrapped in energy.

Every 10 years the essence of Nemeses has to return to his body, to restore his vital energy not to die since his body is his battery for his soul..

And his soul is a walking pile, life and youth his power and with an intention to drink the water of life, even so it emanates much energy not being able to control his power.

And in the last year that he returned to the body he had to create the medallion of containment to control the discharged energy and its inner power.

But lately he has acquired the ability to control his power temporarily, only from midnight, every fortnight, the rest of the time she is in the form of Witch of the Northeast.

In 1998 at Campus Zariel there was a restoration with numerous renovations throughout the construction, typical of the twentieth century, where they used various materials of natural and magical properties, being now an immense building, even more powerful, alive, magical and spacious.

He was disabled for six months.

Charles as they knew him has a smooth bald like a newly polished bowling ball) had woken up in the year 1999 (doomsday, end of the world etc., etc...) .

And he became very familiar with the Gothic wizards, besides revealing that he was a wizard before being vampirized, and the spirit that inhabited the amulet was a magician, always wearing black clothes, sunglasses and playing a guitar before and after school.

Playful spirit

Phenomenon of physical effect in which inanimate objects and things either do not move or materialize for no apparent reason, initially frightening, but not terrible.

A playful spirit can be provoked by a person who has great mental power and is disturbed at the moment.

Some are hostile others are just pranksters and love to preach weighs, those who want to hurt or scare do morbid things like coffin black and shrouds are strong and troubled spirits.

Sometimes those they come to follow the person they find enemies to be personal.

Counselors and guides are often sent together to discover and help the spirit on the new journey to address their past life problems, some of them work at CIMSBICD.

Ghosts

They are different because they are stuck in a certain place or time or date being in fact remnants of memories, living in a world a apart..

And everyone is indifferent, they are always stuck in an old moment of anguish or pain, something that made them suffer, being rare a contact between ghosts and the living.

Ghosts that repeat the same actions tend to disappear after centuries, decades, years or months, staging the moment of their death.

Arkansis

As much as you like ghosts, he's gone over time if they don't go away and stop haunting locals, he'll turn into spiritual monsters in a variety of ways..

And also with powers to the point of killing can take days years or hundreds of years.s.

And but they will turn into monstrous spiritual creatures and attack those who are bound by devouring their souls in the process or becoming creatures like them..

And repeating the process haunting locals and getting decadent and destructive many places become uninhabitable.

When Faeria was in conflict and Dew Suave died being replaced by Silvia.

This woman was a snake woman resembling a Lâmia, but with golden feather wings.

There was a great disorder that evolved into conflicts between the magical creatures that lived in Faeria..

Faeria was composed of several creatures these were between the dimensions and the world of chocolate:

Elves, various species of demons, spirits, monsters, such as Tengus, Fadas, Nisses, Cluricaun, Ninfas, Elfos, Zanganitos, Goblins,and Fradinho da Mão Furada e Leprechaun, being most creatures such asogres and ghosts.

But the mysterious entrance of this snake metamorphfa divided the nation that was no longer united.

The lack of food the scarcity of land conflicts with other metamorphosis and vampires and the comings and goings of monsters that destroyed their lands and territorial conflicts.

And so too the discord and distrust of a nation thus causing the first great war Faerica, and to which decimated the land decreasing the population and those citizens.

And who did not get involved fled and so magic blood was shed amid the great battle that lasted five hundred years seemed endless.

All this was unleashed by vampires in search of power and control causing unimaginable consequences for the future of the nation and thus ending a once united nation.

Where in turn, and they saw no salvation for their people,and where there were diseases carnage and a plague where they diminished their powers and in turn the population died slowly.

Many people took refuge on human soils mainly in England.

And so monsters hunted innocent people and people were harmed and disease was spreading through the world.

With this the world of Faeria was destroyed quickly and without a king or queen to lead his divided nation.

Forests being burned lands without nutrients destroyed houses and lives lost.

Then in the midst of great war and mistrust hears a light.

Zariel was tired of this dimensional battle and so decided to intervene directly.

Being these superstitious creatures then Zariel went to the divine world the god of goblins and fairies where he fought a battle with his god and overcame him by devouring him altogether..

And following the Beeria she did not bother to take her form and cast the great light in the middle of the battlefield,and it was where she sent her troops to contain these creatures and thus using her powers to calm everyone.

She looked with mercy and ordered them to stop immediately in that great carnage.

She showed her majestic form her big dark eyes as the starry night being shown in that battle emanating a great deal of power andkindness.

And itwas a lightthat waspowerful that made everyone look and look at his way to the golden sky, and admired and lower their weapons.

Then from that day on she became known as the glorious lady in red.

The queen of crimson victory.

Then all were blessed with their power by creating a peace agreement unifying the nation, and thus choosing and creating a council enjoying a representative of every living magical creature.

Its great power caused the devastated land to come to life as the trees grew the land once burned was now full offood.

And the animals arose the houses now rebuilt and those who died in the battle came back to life.

And so Silvia the serpent queen who helped in the battle containing the forces and was proclaimed the queen of the county of fairies and Zariel her patrons and goddess of Faeria.

When they all went to revere to proclaim the goddess of fairies they were forced to create a law that would make it impossible for them to divide and war again.

Thus nourished a great grudge of humans and werewolves and vampires these who were not united the goddess of fairies.

The law basically consisted of entering or taking sides and or even being part of wars of human nature and other category unless their goddess allowed it.

In case they would meet every ten years for the great conference of fairies and the great party where they relationship the bonds of their union.

They thus became grateful to the lady in red the queen of ruin or the demon goddess.

Achieving a time of prosperity and progress.

But many of them traveled through the magical dimensions blending knowledge and culture and also joining humans where their children were born fruits of miscegenation.

All are loyal to Zariel who saved them from their own war and extinction.

And so they became neutral in human war and that day forth sent from Beeria and the goddess of red forming a great religion called Serred comb..

And it was where to this day with Zariel's power of abundance being a dimension where there are large numbers of snakes of various species.

Being that the very flag of the world of Faeria and a red serpent.

The world of Faeria made the home of the repteis where they live and breed freely and the home of silvia's family , and where he had as consort the last descendant of Soft Dew, is the former queen of Faeria, and an elf named Zanchas the Just.

Zanchas in turn tried to stop the great war by joining forces with Silvia but neither made great strides.

He is a stern-looking elf of fifty centimeters and blue hair and beards and wearing swords and a bright red armor.

They had many children being part elf and part snake and those who were born elves had the ability to communicate with snakes and alternating the form of elves and snakes being natural animagos.

Being a world ruled by magic and all of them were immortal and never aged thanks to the great power of the fairy goddess who rooted their powers and expanded them into the earth impregnating the air with the immortal flame.

Thus creating an alliance with the Council and the CIMSBICD and thus to all magical dimensions and the pursuit of peace and prosperity.

Where there were magical creatures such as dryads andseveralother creatures, such as trasgos and magical animals.

Small remark:

When the food works were distributed the Goblins were left with the dairy and mushroom factory, the Elves with the teas and herbs the Gnomes with the roots, the Druids took the fruit plantations..

And the Witches took the sweets and chocolates the Hobbits took the herbs of smokes the Magi took the vegetables and vegetables the Fairies, and they stayed with the cutting animals and food the Humans took the distribution of these products.

In the Iguaçu National Park - Rio Grande do Sul

The trees are larger than the common eyes can see, having more than a hundred meters of heights, one of the trees, there is the city of the Gypsies Elvens Elficos, and where the legislators live the Tartutics, the cities of the winged elves as it became known.

City built in all the trees in the canopy and trunks of them in the Iguaçu National Park, next to the Iguaçu River, where at the bottom of the river live the sea elves and where the porpoises disguise themselves as elves and magical monkeys winged and aquatic.

On the Falls Trail:

Where the Ancient dragons are asleep, are the guardians of those regions, they are awakened by the elders and the Empress, when in danger, they are dragons of all elements and all ethnicities.

Crossing the Falls and speaking the magic words that only they know.

Around 1816 the dragons were asleep and with them magical jewels were kept inside them magically in turn sent to the cauldron of Taticut a dimension where everyone sleeps beyond the nervland...

These are:

1: The Celestial Dragon 24: The Dragon of Silence

25: The Dragon of Imagination, 26: The Dragon of Transformation

2: The Infernal Dragon, 27: The Dragon of Power

3: The TiamateDragon, descendant of the first tiamate28: the

Sand Dragon, 29: The Shadow Dragon

4: the dragon of minerals and metals,

5:00 Golden Dragon, 30: The dragon mirror

6: the water dragon, 31 the dragon of snakes

7: The Dragon of the Earth, 32: The dragon of snow and cold

8: The Dragon of Nature, 33: The Dragon of Lust

9: The Dragon of Magic, 34: The Dragon of Fear

10:00 Wind Dragon, 35: The Dragon of Illusion

11: The Wood Dragon, 36: The Labyrinth Dragon

12: The Dragon of the Sun, 37: The Dragon of The Vacuum

13: The Dragon of the Moon, 38: The Dragon of Creation

14: Fire Dragon, 39: Speed Dragon

15: The Dragon of the Storm, 40: The Dragon of Weapons

16: The Dragon of Death, 41: Divine Dragon

17: The Dragon of the Heart, 42: The Dragon of Light

18: the dragon of life

19: the dragon of wisdom

20: The Dragon of Power

21: The Dragon of Fury

22: The Dragon of Time

23: The dragon of the mind.

These dragons lie dormant in each waterfall and the mouth of the Iguaçu and at the bottom of the rivers, they are not included in the three races I am referring to below.

Dragons, other species:

These creatures exist and are three species in Brazil, United States, All Europe, and Part of the East, also relying on Southeast Asia, dueto race, and four more species of these in NorthAmerica, but even existing, those that are dangerous are controlled with jewels of containment.

And that are fastened on their foreheads, the jewels are blood-colored ovaries, sometimes they merge to their horns, leaving them red.

The jewels are also part of the power of the Elders, only doing so with dragons that are imported, but those that stay in musical instruments or magical objects and artifacts..

And they don't need jewels of restraint since they are controlled by the owners of musical instruments.

Dragons that pass to Brazil are automatically trapped in any musical instrument, or any power-conductingobject.

And since somehow when they arrive inBrazil has the fame ofparadise,and apparently the animals when they enter Brazil, they lose their intelligence and education and respect for the rules and laws.

And that are not well supervised, and for anyone even the magician, but those who have been going to Europe and North America are not imprisoned.

And they are free are more educated and hide from humans, camouflage themselves, since they possess this ability, and there seems to be no supervision and supervision when they arrive here.

And when the object holder touches or uses the object the essence of the animal, its reflection and its power will come out as a smoky reflection at first and then becoming solid and can be used by the owner.

Red Dragons:

They are dragons that have the ability to speak, just like any creature that lives here, being red in color and their long bodies slender and full ofscales.

And reaching two meters high and three in length, serving as a mount, being able to release fire and acid through yourmouth.

Dwarves Dragons:

They are dragons that serve to send messages to any creature, they have the ability to change shape, and currently they occupy the form of pigeons.

And they reach the height of ninety centimeters at most, also having the ability to speak.

And since any creature has the ability to speak since it is because of the great amount of magic that is here, they are not considered threatening, being therefore pets and also attached to musical instruments if their owners prefer.

Andthe ssim just touch the instrument and it will appear, these are the problems that cause the super population of pigeons, being endowed with great strength for their size, dropping fire and in their syrups that are two born and grows throughout their life.

And a white and a black flame that gives them and their owners great spiritual and demonic powers, they eat anything from little cats to bread crumbs.

ElementalDragons, Spiritual, Dark, Light, Minerals and Earth.

It has six heads, each loose a different element, such as, water, fire, spiritual flames (which has nothing to do with the elements of nature, but with spiritual powers, not being an elementaldragon, but a spiritual dragon.

And being that dragons in Brazil are even more violent),wind, earth and the flames of darkness (flames of darkness is the same thing, but rather a dragon of darkness), and they can release even acid, but this is not an element of nature, are creators ofcases.

And somehow the most dangerous dragons are more behaved and live in North America and Europe, and being even controlled, and do not flout the law.

And having the color of the rainbow, being can release mineral elements with diamond, reaching three meters, having the ability to change shape, camouflage and speak.

An Earth Dragon has no wings and lives in arid places, forming caves in the caatinga as in Bahia and Ceará, and all the places of any country that has a desert, and being large with huge tail that helps it dig only appears at night.

In fact, there is the queen of Dragons a kind of dragon woman, being able to take the form of a dragon, human, or a mixture of the two, having the power of all dragons.

And in one she a representative of the dragons on the Council, she consented to imprison them if necessary in musical instruments and power, but she and who give the orders in dragons.

All these dragons are tame with their owners and allies.

Sentries

Human beings who have connected to darkness and shadows or light having powers of darkness and light since they appear in a place of much darkness and much light, having the right if necessary to lead those who resist the Dominion ofDarkness.

And making sentinel in all the places of the world throughout the territory, investigating, arresting, and fining those who make illegal magic, those who are forbidden to do dangerous spells are fined a large amount by the Sentinels..

And they are prevented from making it with black-colored retaining jewels that attach themselves to the back of their right hand when practicing them, having the power to camouflage themselves in the form of ashadow.

And being can infiltrate or pass through any shadow that can be of living creatures or inanimate objects anywhere, so they are everywhere mainly behind those who practice spells on the sly.

They have the right and the ability to infiltrate, since they are not perceived and can take anything and unite them the shadows and the light, in anysociety.

And even the secret ones for the common and take a certain amount, a small part of the tax that CIMSBICD charges for making corporations.

And also secret sects, even if they do not know about the Council, but it seems that some member always steals the money raised by the participants, being one of the means by which the Council enriches.

It is known that even Eden or Hell did not allow them to launch their battles, the Council at first put up a law, then when they realized thatit was no use they threw a barrier.

And with that besides saying that if a celestial or a creature of darkness begin to war in a certain forbidden place like MinasGerais.

And they can and should be obliterated, in some cases they are destroyed, but not obliterated, with their own main power.

In some cases they are literally spat out of the ground to another state or even country.

Often when a demon or angel has a lot of potential and are very important when passing through the barrier part of their powers are sucked through the barrier, and are also thrown from region to region.

Jurupari is a god and a demon at the same time, being an evil creature, but that protects nature, being very envious, but in any way he can fulfill desires if he wants and if he is in the mood.

He appears in the form of an ugly caboclo, deformed with crooked mouth, besides living eating all the time and laughing out of nowhere.

Purifiers

They are trained in the art of healing and purification and are people in constant meditation and thus work as spiritual healers and thus purify places being also priests.

They are chosen from birth among the children of the Proteus organization and thus also purify and restore the balance of the world and nature.

They are trained on the Zariel campus and in several areas of mind power and healing.

They are responsible for the control of cursed weapons beings controlled by animalistic instincts and send you from restless souls to resting places.

They work at CIMSBICD in the purification department.

They are master of the manipulation and control of the pure energy of nature and weapons cursed the Weas, which in turn being one of the only ones to be able to handle the weapons.

Tartutics

It is the legislators of the Council they make the laws and there are three say that no one but their secretaries and some older elders have seen their faces.

And they are so cruel that they killed their mothers at birth, they are the so-called laws of the night, but tense news that are black monkeys demons of almost three meters they live in the falls of Iguazu.

They were born in the forest and were raised by the Indians.

Lobreu

An elf in the form of a wolf that protects nature, violently beating anyone who finds the late night hours, existing throughout the territory of the Distant Forest.

And existing in the form of maned wolf, he works for the Council, he also stays in the grounds of Zariel and beats students who stay there without authorization or irresponsible.

Leniom Tioraj:

Being tall, strong, muscular, arrogant and wise, knowledgeable of the nature of his worlds and portals he is a relative of the Lobreu..

He lives in the forestsof the middle dimension,inthe shape of a Maned Wolf, gigantic changing shape to a junior anteater or a painted jaguar, thus being the guardian of the forest and the beings who live there and the portals to magical dimensions, in addition to their riches.

Having the gift of being able to talk to ordinary animals and magical beings, like some demons.

He lives in the Valley of Doom, not in the Forest of Doom, having as property a gigantic farm, raising animals and giant beings who speak.

And such as horses, winged unicorns, griffins, flying monkeys, gargoyles, horses, jellyfish, which somehow does not turn it into stone, gargoyles, shinmas (they are species of creatures of darkness from Japan), yokais (the yokais are also originally from Japan, are among demons and mystical creatures) wolves, hydras, cows, various demons, walking trees and various other animals.

This place is in Chapada dos Guimarães in Mato Grosso do Sul and connected to a portal to the Pantanal, behind a mountain, entering a portal between a yellow and red tree.

Having wavy and tangled honey hair, wolf ears, pointed nose, big hands and feet, pointed teeth, besides having sharp claws, cangaceiro style clothes and northeastern hat.

Mortus:

One of the living beings of the world of darkness, the one who comes into the world of the living every thousand years.

He looks like a beggar for always wearing tattered, dirty, loose clothes when he comes into the world of the living.

He has black hair that grows just below the ears, being bald, being long and smooth that reach the waist, being fat and pot-bellied.

When it comes to Earth it needs to feed for 7 hours throughout the month of June, and it comes to Earth at seven o'clock at night.

When he comes to Earth he must fulfill at least one of the three desires he always bestows on the one who sees him first.

The best way to meet him is at June parties, because he leaves the world of darkness only every seven thousand seven hundred and seventy-seven years in the month of June at dusk.

As in his old life he was very greedy, having a lot of thirst for power.

He is also the guardian of the portals of the dark worlds, having good personality, the best way to find him is with a detandctor of dark, demonic powerful energy that does not break easy.

Being accompanied by a trail of dark energy, and species of beings from the shadows that accompany it, being easy to be witnessed by sensitivepeople.

And with spiritual powers, being that only that kind of being able to see or feel their traces of energy.

Matinta Perera

Matinta Perêra is a bird, a crow and crow if you prefer that works for CIMSBICD and whose whistle you never know where it comes from.

It takes the form of an old woman dressed in black, her face partially covered.

You'd rather go out on dark nights, no moon. When she sees someone alone, she gives a whistling or shrill cry, whose sound resembles the word: "Matinta Perêra...

This bird, and the messenger of things from the other world, and that brought news of dead relatives or when someone is going to die she appears at the door of the house, but she does not whine, but screams her name.

And either stands in front of the house or property waiting for someone to see it and then disappear was called Matintaperera.

To find out who Matinta Perêrais, the person hearing her scream or whistle should invite her to come to her house in the morning for coffee.

The next day, the first person who arrives asking for coffee or smoke is Matinta Perêra. she possesses supernatural powers her spells can cause pain or illness in people.

Matinta Perera works in the Spiritual Department, but she sends messages from dead ones to anyone who needs it, regardless of whether or not it is from the world of magic, the important thing is to bring the message of the spirit to the creature/ person / be or animal.

And she works in spiritual processes, in the demand of souls, Department of diseases and pains and also has a degree in Medicine, is a Healer and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she works at the Magic General Hospital of Alagoas for pain and magical diseases.


	170. Chapter 170

17

He works in the Department of Correspondence and General Communication, as a sub-president..

She is also the head of the Department of SaúdeHealth, Diseases and Curses and Pests where she prepares and creates vaccines potions and remedies for any disease and improving the health of the population.

In this way she is also a messenger of the spiritual world where the communication department is.

Her raven shape always and a heady lady of a bulging nose.

And long white hair.

Being also responsible for the delivery and messaging department.

The messaging department handles extra dimensional messages between spiritual worlds, these being to be sent and received messages from beings from other worlds.

Banshee

This entity and a distant relative of the Matinta Perera put of Scottish origin being a symbol of prophesying and death since being a fairy.

And that can take the form of a crow or a young girl or even a lady.

She works in the mirror room and in the cimsbicd vision room.

ALAMOA

Features: It is the white figure that occupies the form of a woman, very beautiful, naked, blond, who appears to dance on the beach illuminated by the lightning of nearby storm.

Resides on one of the peaks of the island of Fernando de Noronha, where it takes the men who fall in love with it,  
turning into skull after the good part, Alamoa works in the house of mother Dinaia.

And I try to make double profit at carnival and when i travel abroad on Halloween to do transformation shows and own a network of party houses.

In Fernando de Noronha one of the islands ofBrazil, where spiritual and magical creatures reside, there are news of countless creatures that live there, and are isolated from the rest of the country with a portal to the dimension of themiddle.

And also reside monsters and has the city called Quarry of Noronha, is a city of Fernando de Noronha that is imapeavel and was taken to another dimension not interfering in the territory of the island.

And it is a tourist place that gives a lot of money, especially for spiritual beings who are hired to haunt, they profit a lot in the inns of spiritual beings where they are attended by many Alamoas.

The Red Man

Here is one of the numerous events and facts about the Paranaguá Lagoon in Piauí.

She was small, almost a fountain, and grew by charm.  
There was a widow with three daughters.

One day, the youngest of her daughters got sick, getting sad and thoughtful.

She was expecting a boy and her boyfriend had died without having time to marry her.

With shame, he rested the girl in the bushes and laid his little boy in a copper pot and shook him into the small water fountain.

The pot came down and went up soon, brought by a Mother-of-water,who angrily cursed the girl who cried on the edge.

The waters were rising and running, in an endless flood, day and night, flooding everything, fulfilling a mysterious order the lagoon became enchanted, full of lights and voices.

No one could live on the edge because, all night, a child's cry rose from the bottom of the water.

The crying stopped and, time and time again, a young man appeared, very clear, with red beards at noon and with a white beard at dusk.

A lot of people have seen him and seen him.

Run away from men and look for the women who are going to beat clothes.

Grab them just to hug and kiss. Then he runs and jumps into the pond, disappearing.

No woman beats clothes or bathes alone, afraid of the red-bearded man.

If a man finds him, he's disoriented. But Redbeard doesn't offend anyone.

He currently built under the lake of Paranaguá in Piauí a restaurant with an association to Mother-of-water, and the place and a department of curses, there also sells drips and magical souvenirs and crafts for the traveling wizards.

And being he also resells mystical artifacts and handmade pieces, pots of curses he is also hired to harass married and bewitch..

And he owns a network of water parks and is a womanizer with more than forty children with several women, paying an exorbitant pension bill everywhere he goes.

In Fera Bracula

In fact, the son of a headless mule witch with a werewolf wizard, who had a child then the child inherited the ability to turn into a half werewolf creature half headless mule being that on new moon nights.

And turns into a kind of werewolf, with hooves on the forelegs, headless that howls and whines at the same time, sometimes he gets his head on full moon nights, having mule snout, long ears..

And with long teeth dropping fire, but on the new moon is without, since he has twice in the month his transformations, being the son of werewolf and headless mule, it is known.

And also that with this miscegenation he acquired the ability to control and communicate with wolves and other creatures of the night, in fact these creatures retain sanity in transformations.

The noise of their hooves running is more than enough reason for people to lock themselves in their homes these days, mainly because it is a day free of parties and streets.

Being even rare, but it happens that in Brazil one has the miscegenation of centaurs with humans, that everyone has free pass on Fridays and usually full moon, in theory it would be only on full moons, but not in practice, this was different, it seems that they go out every night.

And being that it is the day where the greatest amount of magic is released, barriers, and portals in cemeteries, to cut paths to their dimensions and cities..

And that's where they're going to visit relatives, since you can still hear it, but evil legends are distilled so as not to leave their homes at this hour..

And only those who have spells in their veins and know the creatures, leave or let in their fellowmen, but not all people who go out on these nights get scared and leave as long as..

And anyway many people go out these hours and meet the creatures, do not give importance and others and count, somehow this does not influence anything.

The Boto, or Ipupiara

This very common event in the Northern Region of Brazil, consists of an enchantment that the Porpoises have, this enchantment,and makes the first hours of the night, especially on holidays, the Porpoises become Tall Boys, strong, very beautiful and well dressed.

Always looking for parties and a lot of beautiful women to date.

Arriving at the party they dance, drink, flirt, behave like a normal boy, who wants a woman, and before dawn, the porpoises return to the Rivers, because the enchantment only lasts at night..

And return to their original forms again, but it is known that all creatures living in Brazil.

And being even ordinary animals suffer some kind of natural charm, like talking or turning into humans, but they have never paid even a single pension since their victims are ordinary women without knowledge of the laws of magic.

They are specialists in disguises and with this they own stores of fantasies of humans and animals, often they sell enchantments and spells to creatures who want to disguise themselves as humans, but lose to the company Joias e Bijus da Caipora.

And that has a multinational jewelry,jewelry, chains between even crucifixes that anyone can buy and disguise themselves as humans with great perfection, being sold in droves..

Andat the same time they have fantasies of insects often in jest they die crushed and with the effect of insecticides.

A Cabra Cabriola

It was an Animal that would leave any boy shivering just to hear about it.

It let out fire and smoke through his eyes, nose and mouth.

He attacked anyone who walked the deserted streets on Fridaynights, it was a great way that didn't work out, so they just stopped.

But, (there is a security company of Cabras Cabriolas, CCS, Cabra Cabriolas de Seguranças, having several training courses for police and securityguards.

And they work mainly on Fridays) the worst was that Cabriola entered the houses, through the roof or door, looking for naughty and mischievous boys, and sang when he was coming, nopai likes it.

Thechildren could not leave the mothers close, when they heard any strange noise near the house.

It could be any other animal, or cabriola, so it was good not to risk it.

Cunning as a Fox and fetid as a goat, so was she. In the house of any obedient boy, the Goat Cabriola, did not pass even close.

When in the silence of the night, some child cried, could be the Cabriola was devouring some child or anyone who went out at night when it was Friday and night.

The best at this time was to pray pai nosso and make the sign of the cross, but that did not prevent, being one of the sentinel creatures of Brazil and one of its guardians, and making food of those who go out at night on Fridays and see the other creatures that leave at that time.

In fact, all this was to scare little children, curious, after 1912, since they could follow and eat those who disrespected the laws on Fridays, not to leave at these hours.

And when the portals opened, she was a good teacher at Campus Zariel,and eventually released general, after this year, it seemed that they abandoned that region.

And before it was drool and punished for the sake of disobeying it, being even excellent and became director of the campus for many years treating students with iron hands and large amount of fire, this was a Goat Cabriola, a director famous for his cruelties and the times of palmatory, crucifixes and weapons of torture.

Capelobo

Very common in the Region of the Rivers of Pará and also in Maranhão.

The name Capelobo is a fusion with a name of indigenous meaning, where Cape (broken bone, crooked or crippled) + Wolf, looks like a cub of cross creed.

Features it can appear in twoforms.

Animal shape: Appears as a tapir, but with more distinct characteristics, is larger than a common tapir, is faster, has a snout more like that of a dog or pig, and long hair.

Andhuman f orma: Appears with the body half man with anteater snout, and rounded body.

He usually hangs out at night prowling houses and camps in the forests, usually picks up newborndogs andcats, but when he captures a larger animal or a man, he breaks his skull and eats his brain, or drinks the blood.

He's just killed with a navel wound, I've always wondered who shoots from the navel, and he only does that on Friday nights and on the full moon when there's a free pass.

It has a kennel and a company and training school well known animals & cia for guides such as eagles dogs, cats, among several other animals.

It feeds on adult animals eating brains, being a third-party company working for other larger companies such as transportation, guides and hunters.

In an indigenous tribe of the Amazon, an Indian, pregnant with the Boiúna (Cobra-grande, Sucuri), gave birth to two twin children who were actually snakes,which novelty, in fact half snake and half human.

A boy, named Honorato and a girl, named Mary.

To get rid of the children, the mother threw the two children into the river, because she did not want responsibilities nor children means snakes. Back in the river they, like HALF Snakes, grew up.

Honorato was good, but his sister was very wicked.

It harmed the other animals and also the people andthe evils practiced by her that Honorato ended up killing her to put an end to her perversities.

Honorato, on some nights of moonlight, lost his charm and acquired the human form transforming into a beautiful boy, leaving the waters to lead a normal life on earth

In order to break honorato's charm, someone had to have a lot of courage to pour milk into the mouth of the huge snake, and to make a head injury until blood came out.

No one had the guts to face the huge monster.

Until one day a soldier from Cametá (municipality of Pará) managed to free Honorato from the curse.

He ceased to be a water snake to live on earth with his family, but in fact it was not a curse since his father is Boiúna Capei, a two member of the CIMSBICD..

And his mother ran away from there faking his death and went to marry him in the world of magic, since his son did not understand the power he had.

In fact Mary was resurrected by the elders and taken to the CIMSBICD, becoming one. of the members of the Council redeeming herself in the face of her perversities.

And being able to turn into a human waiting for her brother, but thanks to her death she can turn human whenever she wants, but he never went to the Council..

And since he married a commoner and lived a normal human life with his wife, she had the power to resurrect small animals by changing her name to Daline, being able to occupy a humanoid form half snake whenever she wanted, being able to create jewelry and objects of power.

Later they created a sect and a temple in his honor under another name where they kept the Black diamond, a diamond of immense power mainly on the fullmoon.

And being able to fulfill wishes, she worked in the Department of metamorphosis and transmutation of cimsbicd, but retired there and then went to her temple.

Over time they were able to create replicas of the black diamond whose power equals, being used to control Ghouls, dead, living dead and zombies.

She was the head of the guardians of theAmazon, where she led the Anacondas who guarded magical points and places where they hid riches, places of power of the Indians and hidden cities being guardians of magical cities.

It is the largest manufacturer of objects of power and also has a company called Daline & cobras and Comércios LTDA, in the Amazon in the city of eternallife, and where there are several harvests of magical fruits and a great trade of these fruits, being also fruits of the Devil and stones and objects of transformation.

Zariel's Cursed Daughter

Some inhabitants of the city of Jericoacoara, in Ceará, claim that, under the hill of the lighthouse, where there is an enchanted city, where a beautiful princess lives.

Near the beach, when the tide is low, there is a hole where you can only enter crouched.

You can only enter through the mouth of the cave, but you can't walk through it, because it's blocked by a huge iron gate.

The enchanted city and the princess would be beyond that gate.

The charming princess is magically transformed into a serpent of gold scales, only with the head and feet of a woman.

According to what happened, she can only be disenchanted with human blood.

Thus, on the day that someone is sacrificed by the gate, the entrance to a wonderful kingdom will open.

With blood a cross will be made on the back of the serpent, and then the princess will appear with all her beauty, surrounded by unimaginable treasures, and the city with its golden towers can finally be seen.

Then the lucky one responsible for the disenchantment can marry the princess whose beauty is unique in this world.

In 1998, the end of the princess's golden prison was imprisoned by her mother, more than three hundred years ago, or thousands of years ago, being sent an elder by orders of Zariel herself, who had taken a follower and crucified him at the castlegate.

And entering alone with some of his blood while leaving the boy agonizing by making the sign of a cross on the back of the snake woman, taking her to the CIMSBICD.

And when she turned into a wavy- and blond-haired woman with very white skin, but she had a lot of money..

And besides being an enchanted princess witch and besides being zariel's daughter, cursed by her mother thanks to her power gana, currently Zil ordered to undo the curse..

And so taking all the money to the Council and making her occupy the post of duchess.

But by itself this world has been reopened as a city and tourist spot having as source of income the magical beings who will visit the Historic City andFortress.

And that it was the seat and shelter of the elves in the great war between gnomes and goblins from 1809 to 1903903

Since there is the famous prison of the City of Gold, the water park of Mendios, and the sweets and goodies of the elves being famous for containing various enchantments and being delicious, often do not stop eating.

And the golden statues scattered throughout the historic city, the petrified sacrifice and the forbidden golden castle where it is forbidden to enter ordinary citizens.

This place is another dimension and where dinosaurs and other giant beings live, being intelligent and aware, everyone knows that if they leave the kingdom they will die in contact with the air of anotherworld.

And whose blood does not feed on humans and magical beings, being other smaller animals thanks to the spells and enchantments that surround the place.

The city still exists the only problem was that Zariel cursed the place forming so all the descendants of Natasha her cursed daughter being of pure blood.

And they will be sacrificed to maintain the shield that protects that city in Jericoacoara, being so powerful and ancient that it is not possible to do..

And theutra on top or undo the spell. Since it's a gateway to another world and another magical and wonderful realm.

This being one of the reasons that Natasha has no children with descendants of Zariel nor with any god, only every two years, natasha's other children.

And they are with a living from their city a chosen guardian and warrior..

And as her consort, today she has three children alive with Alessandro, but to keep the city existing she needs to sacrifice four children every two years..

And this being the reason that a pure-blooded descendant of Zariel goes to town on the eve of the sacrifice.

The sacrifice is welcome and brought with a festival always in the spring, with rituals, celebrations and funeral songs always with newborns, and it was always at the festival that Natasha had given birth.

And several times and at dusk she had sacrificed her children with the help of her priest, quartering, burning at the stake and throwing the remains into the wind.

Variant's.

It reads bounty hunters, mercenaries, assassins, warriors and various dirty jobs.

They are hired by both the government and private individuals, often do dirty work and at certain times are above the law.

Most who pass tests are licensed by CIMSBICD.

They have powers over humans and most study in Mato Grosso at the Academy of Variants, some prodigies begin in childhood around the age of three.

And they can do Pos undergraduate, bachelor's degree and finally doctorate, but there are few who reach this level.

But most work in the Secret Service variants, as exterminators and professional assassins they worked as historians in the Vietnam war and managed to distract several warriors.

Ghost horse

This horse was created by Zariel to bring souls, ghosts, and spirits to churches in times of spiritual migration or to their destination on anotherplane.

And when the time comes when they must go beyond, also to Campos Zariel if it is the respective year.

It has supernatural powers and has the white color being able to fly and control spirits if necessary.

They also feed on spirits both of the living and those who have died they live in groups and are raised on specialized farms nearby places or in churches and cemeteriesbattlefields.

And they breed with great ease and live if necessary in great harmony are calm and are loyal and intelligent mounts able to communicate telepathically with any being.

They can carry the quintuple of their weight but get tired and so they also run the risk of feeding on both souls and vitalenergy.

And where there are these animals you won't see smaller animals since they've served their food like rabbits and a lot of smaller animals.

Fire horse

They are red and orange sorrels being always engulfed in fire and spitting fire from their ventas having the ability to run long distances and be strong leaving traces offire.

And his manes paws and tails are covered with fire and his body looks like a skeleton covered in fire being well trained but, and various forms of skeleton burned to the red and orange coat shapes.

They are strong and fast eat normal foods and other times feed on spirits.

They're loyal creatures but they can burn down locals and ashes in a few minutes.

Mermaids

They are half human from the waist up and half fish from the waist down, smooth and scaly skins, hypnotic and paralyzing corner only in men.

And are green colors silky haired waters, hands with scales between the fingers divided and several species as well.

They kill fishermen who catch many fish and are daughters of wild power some of these appear on the nearby sands, and on the full moons turn into humanwomen.

And they feed on fish and human flesh exclusively from men and kill for pleasure depending on the species.

They speak mermaid and the human language and some species have scaly wings and can breathe in and out of the water and can fly.

Saci Perere

His father was born at the time of slavery, the son of a slave with magical powers and a white mother, he had fled by wanting him to work for theforce.

And then he went to the forest, intended to go to the Quilombo dos Palmares, Zariel found him and became interested in him taking him to the Campos to teach magic..

And so when he grew up,and they had an affair whose,, son,, she assumed to have great powers, but who was born without a leg, so she took pity on him..

And did not want to kill him, because at that time there was prejudice with the disabled they were killed, giving the office of first guardian of the forest.

And she gave him a red beanie made by her that conferred magical powers and was also and still is a conductor of magical powers, and sent him into the middle of the forest..

And to be raised by elves, in fact she wanted him to become a prince and lord guardian of the forest not assuming his royal blood..

And so leaving him enraged, when he wanted to stay in the CIMSBICD, and take part of the real power, which caused many problems his sisters.

And since Zariel did not accept that no man was a prince or king without marrying one of his daughters, he also did not accept that he would marry since he was one of his sons..

And she didn't really let him fit in as a prince, but she could be part of the Council.

He then no longer wanted to protect nature, becoming enraged with his mother and doing pesky, he kept thinking about being part of theCouncil.

And she never banished him, but cursed him to live as a child forever, for in his view he was acting like one.

In this way being an eternal child he assumed the rank of guardian of the forest.

Vampires

They were created together with humans, but a little later, some descend from Cain, blood given by him, others from Vlad, but modified, in one thing everyoneagrees.

And vampiros are enemies of the Lupinos, others enslave them, but the shapeshifters are of the vast majority the enemies of eachother, and peace is kept in iron, and there are always disagreements. ...

Lycanthropes (werewolves) pass their traditions and histories orally from generation togeneration.

And thus causing a great war among vampires their enemies, long before the discovery of Brazil and migrations in underdevelopedcountries.

And when they migrated to North America at the time of the great Julit conspiracy,fleeing Europe...

Being a vampire is currently not a crime, more like a curse for those who can't control thirst if it's the case, they can suck blood orenergy.

And living in alternative communities, and those who live in countries scattered among the dimensions...

And having no problem or concern about garlic, stake, cross, unless they do not follow the laws imposed by CIMSBICD, but some years here are infernalists (those who make pacts and ceremonies)..

Andtheys make pacts with demons, only when the decapitate separating his head from his body or the Sun when they do not wear sunscreen or leaving the stake stuck in the chest, or when they swallow garlic..

And no vampire needs to kill the victim to indulge himself, what is there and simply the carnage of the cursed instinct and the thirst for blood, then those who respect the laws..

And they leave their victims alive, always working with the retirement staff, who clean traces of their encounter, if they find the victim..

If vampire killings begin, the celestials are summoned, and can use various attacks, such as Final Splendor, a great power..

And what gives rise to a whirlwind of light evaporating the vampire, which disobeys the laws.

But vampires, energy are required if discovered to use containment jewelry preventing them from sucking energy from any people since some ofthem.

And most of them can live without doing that, unless they don't have enough energy.

Vampires are half furtive demons and without living characteristics, besides demonstrating to be a predator are the enemies of other living beings.

And like the angels who most often end up exterminating a vampire with the indium of the slightest sign of collective killing of innocent humans..

And what makes the vampires of the Camarilla, Cainitas or Sheba and other communities are very nervous and worried.

The Juliot for now are under control...

The few vampires who respect the laws are still observed by angels who do not let themselves be perceived, but not always the heavenly intervene.

And those who have not been converted into the great conspiracies Juliot...

Cain is not yet a vampire himself he created them,but started the lineage still, assim, he is kept away from anyone..

And want his blood for immortality, so he's always accompanied by the guards of the CIMSBICD. Mostly for the living dead and zombies.

Not all angels investigate vampirefamilies, with spiritual detectives and spirits working for the Council to contain the number of vampires and possible plans to eat human..

And so enter these families beings immune to the embrace disguising themselves as vampires, being difficult to know if it really is there, also enter into action the Sentinels.

And the Power Hunters and Herrantes Hunters, since vampires have shadows, and the places where they go have darkness and shadow.

But because of this vampires invested more and more in other countries in dominating and controlling them, so by the 20th century they would try to dominate other countries...

When apparently nothing else could change in the political scenario of the Missing World, as vampires ago called it, when all the VampireHouses.

And since they had no way of completely dominating the magical world of Brazil or subjugate the empress, they were established in their positions and the Conclave..

And that he had reached the pinnacle in influence, when even in Faeria the horizon was of peace, everything changed and kept changing and changing...,

Zariel had no reason to help or manipulate Faerea as it was not of interest to her and did not care about it, did not like or sympathize with her queen.

In 1899, an anarchist sorceress, that is, of a real lineage raw kaira descended from Zariel, called Solange Kraus, a spy of Zariel.

And who led what was thought impossible: a revolt of the Carrion (slaves of vampires species of the living dead who had their blood taken by them) against their Masters.

The revolt began in Germany, with the Servants of the House Juliot unhappy with the degradation of their masters fighting for independence, but spread as a trail of gunpowder and domino effect.

It was a time in the history of the world where all human slavery had already been abolished and declared heinous, this was spread on theGlobe.

And also in the missing universe,but where the Carrion,and were still forced to serve without rights or recognition..

And they had no union, not at that time, treated as dead doormats alive by their masters, some as I say fled to Brazil.

Anda la thought they were never too much, often subjected to ill-treatment, often chosen by force.

Taking advantage of their ability to walk under the sun, they rebelled. The conflict lasted no more than five years and affected the Houses in different ways, with numerous deaths occurring on both sides.

Although with this the Carrion obtained a late recognition, they were treated with respect and gratitude they made vows of loyalty toZariel, and promised everything from eating vampires to dogs or abominations..

And after that since she worked for the Empress, the truth is that almost a century later trust remains shaken.

Solange Kraus disappeared in mysterious circumstances and for many Carrion,and she is worshipped with the same fervor of a saint, but, she was one of Zariel's daughters..

And that at that time had to return to studies under another name, Endra Madal, who incited faerea's war under the name of Jhink Dali, this would also be another story for other times.

In the past everyone believed that vampires did not walk in the day beyond sleeping during the day and were affected by sunlight, this in turn was what everyone knew.

In this interim no vampire to this day and affected by sunlight he in turn does not eat solid foods and can not procreate it among themselves and shinein sunlight.


	171. Chapter 171

16

Carteadores

She was decorated as Carteadora (a kind of mind-manipulating sorceress and controller of inferior beings among other capacities) and double spy and even gained a kingdom of one of the dimensions of the Amazon.

And being a great queen, but still serving as a spy her kingdom had never been attacked she pulled some of her mother's manipulativeability.

And besides having the same interest, the money of her kingdom comes from conspiracies from other world and illegal sales of magical and natural weapons she earns mainly with the black market.

A few years later an overwhelming war would take place in Faeria..

An unimaginable amount of Tribes Orço, aided by Jhink who created intrigues and conspiracies in Faeria and the Tribes Orço (magical beings descended from fairies from another dimension), united inan unholy alliance,and advanced against the Faericcivilization, and provoking a conflict that extends to the present day, generation after generation.

Many refugees from the conflict zone have migrated to the Cohesive Plan, as they call our world, trying to escape the wrath of battle (usually only the wealthiest can afford the fees charged by the Guilds.

And secretly sending part of the passage to THE CIMSBICD and the other gets the Dwarves Commercials to carry out the passage), making our world.

And especially Europe, but the cheapest ticket is in Brazil,and this place and always the least sought after, and they see investing and living here paying taxes to the Council, a destination for Elves, Dwarves and Humans.

But even here it wouldn't remain peaceful for long...

Conflicts and wars all that began to happen in the first war

Soon after, World War I would break out.

Many believe that it would have been provoked by Juliot conspirators interested in regaining their place back on the world stage. But Casa Juliot..

And he did not support this conflict, even seeking to delay German politicians so that nothing would happen.

And so much so that they tried an alliance with the CIMSBICD, not knowing the existence of countless spies, but she was not interested in intervening in wars lately only the secret ones to make money.

The pure and simple fact and that this war was a confrontation of lay men against lay people, a struggle in which the supernaturals preferred not to meddle, tired of centuries of incessant conflict.

But the Juliots were preparing their latest onslaught against the civilized world, forging a terrible alliance with the Goddess of Death Hela..

And that, in his view, he tried an alliance with Zariel,a dying entity that would have been extinguished in a few decades, but which still had mystical energy,and enough to feed the bonfire ofthe most horrendous of wars: World War II.

She had secretly been killed by Zariel herself,and had stolen her powers and cursed her by obliterating completely, nor existing within any being..

And not serving even to be manipulated, since it did not serve anymore and in the eyes of Zariel worms without power and weak should not exist, this was the motto of Zariel.

And describing the public horrors caused by this conflict would be a task for hundreds of books.

And the secret horrors, practiced behind the scenes of the MissingWorld, and are not very different, Zariel played his cards and watched from the box.

In five years of war the amount of carnage and insanity practiced was equivalent to the thousand years of domination Juliot.

Blood literally flooded Europe, but they never knew of the spies or the internal conflict in their clan, blood of lay men and supernaturals, were used and manipulated.

Pickpockets were annihilated, collective sacrifices were made in hela's honor, Helasoldiers and civilians became victims of arcane experiments and experienced sufferings and torments that never witnessed on earth.

Meanwhile the Goddess of Death laughed and amassed souls, a power so devastating whose uncontrolledgrowth, and which, could have engulfed all life on the planet, but even the unclean souls were spies who committed suicide to watch over her.

There was the formation of a new Furious Phalanx.

And that it was composed of traitors of the Conclave, who were secretly killed and replaced by metamorphics,mercenary lycanthropes of the most diverse Totems united by the ideals of Nazism.

The swastika cross itself was an arcane symbol, the sign of involution in the hearts of those who followed it. Hitler, himself a cartelwizard, commanded crowds alternating magnetic speeches with charms of control and a supernatural charisma.

The bonfires of the Juliot Inquisition were reborn with new technology and the same purpose, and millions of Jews perished to feed the insatiable famine of Hela and his protégés.

Emma-O, the Japanese god of death and who incited his followers in the same direction, enlarging the arch of victims, out in this medium that maraia was born Maraia,a mestizo of Metamorphic Carder and a fruit of the Furious Phalanx, daughter of Zariel.

And with a member of this clan or even Anubis or an emotionless man a devastating necromancer or even an Executioner, it is not known for sure who his father was, it is only known that he was someone of influential power, to many mysteries involved and shoots and could have been a Nazi.

Some claim that Anubis was awakened from his sleep in Ancient Egypt by Rommel'sNazitroops, who had been converted by a follower of Zariel..

Others believe that he had become a Nomadic God of Death since the end of the last Egyptian dynasty, surviving from the killings provoked by the Executioners, he had subsequently gained a share of the darkworld, and that it was his own territory,and only joined Zariel,which he achieved later.

Regardless of his previous whereabouts, Anubis declared war on Hela and Emma-O,vying for the unified throne of God of Death, but he has a department entirely of him at level 666 underground.

Even so later after his fight with Hela and Emma-O they were defeated and subjugated by Anubis to whom he took his lands and fiefdoms was betrayed and thus resulted in a fight with Zariel..

And to which he lost and was absorbed thus his territory was taken by Zariel who gradually began to occupy and dominate more and more territories in the underworld.

Both Hela, Emma-O and Anubis were defeated and their powers were absorbed by Zariel and both each of them lost their territories and forces, which unified their fiefdoms..

And also their territories inthe underworld ,and in a bloody struggle, where Zariel used his newly acquired powers of Ancioes and thus destroyed everything within a radius of many miles, and in a fight that lasted no more than an hour,and so the armies were annihilated.

And exponentially by a single woman who in the midst of battle devoured and obliterated the united armies of Hela and Emma-O,and theçfore is each retreating,, even at the moment when she launched a word, e o of destruction..

And with that, incinerating his enemies and absorbing their essences in the process,and causing a fight of wills to occur and thus destroying everything in its path leaving no soul left.

The battle that took place inevitably destroyed everything aroundhim, and the world drastically climated and causing nature itself to be destroyed and destabilized.

There is even talk of a secret meeting between Roosevelt, president of the United States, and Anubis led by a follower of Zariel with several Sentinels and a converted Dealer. .

And promising to grant him a great power, which would make him the pinnacle of his power,and he would have its apex, to him would be the incarnate power, and that would have commanded him to enter the war in exchange for an overwhelming power.

History tells us that american support was vital to the Allies and that in 1945 the secret of the atomic bomb was discovered and used over Japan in exchange for allied scientists and sent to the Distant Forest.

Hitler was annihilated in Berlin by Konstantin Kerevski,Vampire Rasputin and Dealer..

And Casa Juliot finally capitulated, its sphere of power not going far beyond the backyard of its decaying castles.

Hela succumbed to the amount of power accumulated, entering a kind of arcanecollapse.

And apparently deceived by Anubis who offered him a single shot the souls of the soldiers killed on D-Day.

Theologians who do not know of Zariel's existence and that she had absorbed the goddess of death, warn that the solution is temporary and that hela Hela will surely awaken after being able to absorb the mystical flow, endowed with colossal powers.

This awakening may happen later this century or take a thousand years, theories differ.

The Furious Phalanx was again directed to another scenario and battlefield and directed to an unknown location, and waiting for the right moment to act,but its name and legacy still provoke chills among the Conclave..

And that to this day has Zariel's spies Zariel infiltrated in its midst, but the twentieth century would still see other wars in other dimensions...

The first of these, exclusively supernatural, was the flame of Abyss War in 1900.900.

The war of the abyss had become a war fought between the dimensions and in search of the power of the ancient beings who had taken their relics and the source of hatred,, and absolute power,, and the possession of human souls that many of these were lost.

The ancient beings who were banished from the earth tried to return to this dimension through carnage and involuntary human sacrifices which caused theircoming.

And into the abyss along with the souls of the soldiers and the innocent people who died.

They managed to perpetuate the discord of the chaos hatred among humans even though it was opened by a few according to the portal, but Zariel had to act openly.

Which later caused the destruction of Hiroshima, and at the hands of a monstrous creature, she had to erase the memory of several human beings.

But both Anubis and Hela even shortly after waking up began to fight each other for power and so in the midst of the struggle Zariel materialized at that very moment.

And where she took advantage of the wear and tear of the fight and began to attack both where they were surprised and inevitably defeated even trying to escape.

And they were obliterated and absorbed in the process and their bodies rem thorough and put to sleep by themselves...

But Zariel managed to obliterate all those who had faced her and had been aided by many allies facilitating everything.

Although the conflict has been strictly localized, with its implications not manifesting itself for more than a hundred kilometers offocus.

And this is considered one of the most important battles in the history of the Missing World, and it involved the biggest names of his time in a fight that provoked many casualties.

And Zariel had not entered the war between spirits, only sent Benks, beingandimmortal humans who survive by eatingpure souls and their bodies to keep their flesh, to the place, but she restricted the event by muffling the case.

Many scholars point to the carnage of World War II as the point of origin for the events that took place near Casablanca, Morocco, others claim that the fact that it is an improperly exploited Nexus left the rear weakened for invasion.

Everyone's right.

Attracted by the theater of horrors perpetrated in our world during the war, an army of Demons, and who are being led by a Hierarch of Infernum known as Bael, and who overtook one of the portals present in the Sahara desert and marched towards the world of laymen.

Warned by a traitorous demon named Zariones,who later sought zariel's asylum, Zarielthe Forces of the Away World organized to confrontthe shadowy army and prevent the bloodbath from reaching the knowledge of the laity.

But after the numerous fighting fought in this territory Zariel began sending emissaries and allied researchers in order to explore this territory.

And in search of her riches and her countless discoveries she in turn explored this territory by discovering ways to use her powers and so she took territory for her research.

The fighting lasted for months, as with each legion defeated, more and more creatures emerged from the portal to stand up to the defenders of the Coheso Plan.

Occupied by the fighting, they did not realize that the threat was even greater.

Another group of Demons and Pickpockets,infiltrated close to the other Nexos,, and who planned to use Bael's strength to force the creation of new passages into the Abyss.

And using his various envoys and spies Zariel discovered by reviving the world and these situations more often that could say that so they discovered a way to prevent this from happening...

It turned out then that the alleged traitor only intended to draw attention to the desert army, concealing the action of the Infiltrators.

But the ruse was discovered by a Saint in Rio de Janeiro, Haroldo Batista, The Closed Body, gainedpart of his powers given by Zariel, who at the time he was his ally, and still is.

And he defeated the first of the Infiltrators in a Duel over time the news spread and in a short time they were located.

Defeating the Infiltrators has already required a little more time, since Zariel herself also had spies and warriors infiltrated within each of the forces at war..

And so in the midst of war and the countless struggles without either side know Zariel sent many other warriors where in the midst of battle with the gift of invisibility they defeated the enemies.

And in the end they were all banished back to the Lower Planes. Angered by the defeat, Bael threatened to unleash an unprecedented death by his own hands and challenged the world's greatest Pickers to a final fight.

The challenge was accepted by the Council of five, the Bombay Society and the Four of the Night.

And by Pharad,a stranger whom no one had ever heard of, the son of Zariel and Harald Baptist.

Bael faced them all at once. Konstantin Kerevski and Natalia Bloom of the Council were annihilated and all the Night Four would have the same fate..

And snot be saved by Pre-prepared Relics guarded at all costs in secret caves and cursed not to be stolen, these relics joined to the power of Pharad.

And that he faced all his enemies without much help just by the infiltrators in combat.

The Bombay Society resisted the confrontation, tied in power with the Hierarch that both sides were killed by the Infiltrators. But it was Pharad who sealed Bael's fate by throwing the Armageddon Hourglass on the table..

And one of the countless divine relics, and a kind of gauntlet on his left arm, an unknown additional, capable guarded by a dragon guardian of the hidden caves,and was where the magic relics were removed,and used in combat by both Pharad and the Infiltrators.

In Foz de Iguaçu were located some of the relics where some magical creatures guarded them and thus to the point of annihilating the opponent in a few turns if he was not able to defeat the user.

Surprised, the Demon hesitated, and it was the time it took for the other duelists to divert all their protective tactics to Pharad..

The Bombay Society lost three of its members to theAnnihilation, and to defend Pharad,but the result wasdecisive..

And Bael was defeated being kept in a magical coma,and by mentalsleep, and his army banished back at least so they thought.

While some celebrated the apparent defeat of their enemies they did not think about the consequences of what happened.

But in the midst of battle the demon was thrown back into the abyss and Zariel seeing a great opportunity to gain more power stopped time between the passages of reality..

And so it seeped into these demonic worlds and with it suas kept the gates partially open, where she stole, the warriors' hands the key to open and close,and hitching a ride on the gate to be closed.

Upon entering with the demon she challenged him to a duel of life ordeath, where he was still weak and even before recovering the two dueled,, and so spent weeks in the dimension, but with time stopped around him did not change the fact or the existence of time.

And so in the midst of battle in this demonic world Zariel devoured the allies and fighters alongside this demon and thus using the power of obliteration..

And she not only oversuuble him took his power to himself and his forces and troops in a combat of power and forces..

And it was where we saw the total destruction and the conflicting dimension disturbed by the balance of powers that followed.

The creature gradually lost its powers as it tried to defend itself with force fields and the air-impregnating miasma, and it eventually fought bravely amid even the last creature in its ranks.

And eventually Zariel won and left her of this chaotic dimension and to return later.

Pharad took the bodies of his supposed allies apparently killed in combat and that of numerous enemies and that of demons and also that of Bael and the duelists to CIMSBICD to be absorbed along with his soul by Zariel..

And that he managed to put an end to having the power to control the ancient world of the devil being one of the reasons why that dimension no longer attacked the Earth..

And the duelists were transformed into Ghouls and became sentinels with each a black diamond inside their bodies.

The Casablanca Nexus was apparently closed, to the eyes of the dealers,as they transferred the portal from the site later with the help of Pharad,after the Abyss War and the otherNexos..

And they came under closer care. Pharad was accepted to the Council of Five..

And the one who never managed to fill the fifth wave and that Additional never brainwashed this occupant, was never seen.

Pharad'spast, as well as his unbelievable luck, remains unadsed, but he has demonstrated several times,and after that is an indispensable presence on the side of those who intend to defend the Absent World.

The allies and portals today and incredibly exploited and so the numerous caravans of researchers in their domains.

And as for the countless warriors they were the ones zariel Zariel found with value they were brainwashed and today they serve the Council and Zariel..

Pharad was an Arrankar he could transform into liquid form the soul and body of a demon so that it could be transferred to a body, so the passage wasfree, and the soul was consumed for him,and the power to turn into a demon..

And when you want to walk freely around this world paying a tax for the body most are people with a lot of money and influence, being even famous, and are spies of Zariel.

The last war of historical interest for StrangeSuits, and was the Vietnam War.

Not because of its global ramifications (which were few), not because the world would not be prepared.

And that it was threatened (far from it, it was a completely local conflict) and not by the blood shed in atrocities (which unfortunately was loud).

But its importance is cultural. Since the story of Strange Suits begins in 1982, it is only ten years since the American defeat and this is a very hard wound to heal in the heart of PCs and NPCs of that country, especially if they fought.

And Vietnam was a primitive war, in the jungle, fought not with machine guns and napalm as we were taught to think, but with leads of Lycanthropes wandering the bush at night hunting each other formercenary d-emnians, deserters of the Abyss War..

And offering their knowledge and their exotic weapons to those who paid higher and sorcerers stimulating the more primitive side of the laity who went to the battlefield. Essentially a dirty war.

In fact, Zariel had sent distractions to probe the territory and find abvarali's relics Abvarali of the early demons.

Who were as precious as powerful created by the ancient creatures, thus needed distractions toprobe, and the place where they opened several breaches and incited the Vietnam war,, so that they would not be suspicious and distracted by the true intentions...

And luckyc om were found, but had to sacrifice demons, vampires and carders, today they are guarded by the Sphinx of Brazil.

On one side were the Asian Tigermen and the Rasputin Vampires in a strange and conflicting alliance never admitted.

On the other side, Serial Killers and Snakemen, whose traitor and spy lives alongside them to thisday, and disguises themselves as the years go by, recruited by ana American military enlistment board, sent by the president in exchange for one of the jewels.

And the game was made to distract the nations, which were very well advised was the split game to conquer.

The Bombay Society was still of service to Zariel so along with her spies infiltrated this organization she annihilated some enemies..

And with that he stole all his documents and plans,, all his secrets were stolen and his members killed.s.

And those who managed to escape were no longer found and their families upon returning from their exile disappeared and not long after those who managed to escape were found and exterminated.

All those who had some importance were lobotomized others were brainwashed and many disappeared and returned altered and mentally unbalanced.

And in the midst of it all, peasants and lay soldiers torn apart by a war machine whose motives were unknown to him.

The Tiger Menwere the oldest of their kind on the Asian continent.

And they fought to protect an area considered sacred by them, a set of temples located in the interior of Vietnam, from where their race would have arisen.

The Rasputin sought to expand their area of influence, stimulating the guerrillas.

And the Americans fought the Communists, driven by an aggressive and militaristic foreign policy.

The Serpent Squad some descendants of the Eden Serpent relatives of Zariel became a legend in the jungle and the Serial Killers lived a unique moment.

And they came to know themselves as gifted by the same gift, Zariel was not responsible for what happened to the Kilal potion, and that was one of the relics,and that were found without the president's consent..

And she needed to test being also a psychic virus and that evolves and is mutated having a variant and evolutionary virus whose name is Kalui, but they made a barrier,and containing the virus only in the USA, andassociate.

Scholars maintain that Anubis generated a high number of Executioners

And during the war period to take advantage of the harvest of deaths, but never slowed down the pace of production but still did not stop, which caused the current state of the Usa,and the country has more serial killers than all the other countries of the world put together.

The virus began to spread and evolve considerably on a largescale, and thus generating a large amount of conflict,, and thus its mutation by uniting and changing a human body or not.

Defeated in the jungle of Vietnam and defeated on the streets of the United States, the Americans withdrew their troops, bringing a legion of traumatized soldiers, Executioners andSnakemen, Bearmen, who were allies of the TigerMen, and who took a liking to blood,and human blood, was really addictive.

For the rest of the Missing World, the U.S. a country with a lot of interdimensional energy accumulated many doors out oftime, and practically the energy released causes much influence, and considered extremely dangersthe, and to that energy and that is devoid of mystical diplomacy.

And almost ten times more the influence of energy and open portals, and forged in the bowels of gaia, and as there are numerous problems with the rules of open doors, and a postmodernist view of the supernatural.

And since it infects even supernatural beings they end up fleeing and taking refuge around these countries that even council organizations..

And if they can't handle so much energy demand and influence released mainly on the streets of Detroit...

The jewels are guarded by dragons, sentries, Ghouls, Ddead,angels and demons loyal to Zariel in an unknown and deep place.

On January 1906 Zariel held a meeting with all members of the Council and communities,and addressing one of the main subjects,and that would be about vampires,and then she had created the symbols of containment.

And that would be black symbols that glow in the dark being phosphorescent and still shining in the light if necessary walks so it would be difficult to do in all vampires.

Thus they created the magic of distribution that would be done at night, but throughout North America and part of Europe and Asia, and which had connection with the dimension of the middle.

And that led to the Distant Forest and its Dimensions would happen on January 27, so he united in the Great Altar of Zakinar..

It was at the top of the celestial tree and they recited a divine magic of prayer with plates and inscriptions on papers that were written the spells floating and filling with energy.

This has spread countless inscriptions and lights throughout the state of the Atakamadesert, forming the symbols of identification on all vampires regardless of where they are..

And since it was done with the blood of those who wrote on the magic papers and can go where they go or even transport wherever they want to eliminate it if applicable.

What interfered in the plans of all clans, besides even Our Lady the patron saint of Brazil protects its devotees from excessive attacks of vampires.

But after a time not too long so much caring society of Bombay and few saints or even some corrupt vampires infiltrated into other clans were one by a few hunted.

Gradually the carders were having their lives hunted one by one were killed because they no longer served their purposes and so the society of Bombay was annihilated their erased existences of humanity.

The goddess Zariel herself cornered them in their headquarters where they were devoured the former pickpockets were also devoured having been revealed their whereabouts by a spy where they were also cornered and having been equally devoured by Zariel..

Vampires who will not accept unification were slaughtered by the goddess herself in person who also devoured them.

Those who gradually dispersed and disappeared slowly without leaving any memories or traces.

But the Rasputim clan was annihilated by the Eldarian clan, who hunted them mercilessly, and no longer existed.

So many demons and even the creature that once tried to dominate the plan of humans were devoured.

(Final Splendor: advanced category magic, created and used by Zariel,other divine beings minor beings, magical beings, humans and various celestial creatures..

And it was like common, wizards, and various other creatures, serving to ward off and destroy any enemy creature and undo spells of illusion, displacement, being able to blind, stuporar, leave unconscious..

And in case of facing dangerous creatures or that are intimidating or those who reveal our fear as the boogeyman, evil creatures creatures of the night, demons.

And fear in the Americas and in the dimensions of the middle and the (Distant Forest) demons of any kind actually kills, disappoints and does all sorts of things like destroy any creature.

It consists of the person saying Final Splendor and pointing the finger at the one who wants to launch he uses the magical and vital energy, so a golden light will emerge and undo theattack.

And then destroy the attacker, can be used in conjunction with heavenly weapons such as swords, shields, which reflects twice the spell, and can not be undone, or reflected, not existing against spell.

Werewolves and Metamorphics

Chaos has caught humans and various animals. From them he raised his own children, the Shapeshifters..

In order held the children of Chaos and gave them the permanence to become eternal, Equilibrium adopted them and said to them:

"You are the ones who will watch and travel to the world of men and the world of spirits to me.

I give you the task of ensuring the balance of all things. Wolf and Shark will be my strength.

Coyote will transmit my wisdom, Crow and cat are the ones who keep my knowledge.

Spider will bring stability. Rat and Cobra will be my executioners.

Finally Reptile will have my memory so that everyone remembers this and the Bear will be the union, the one who will take care of you whenever you need it.

But something happened in the millennia that followed. A great war took place between Chaos and Order.

The Shapeshifters split up, some following Chaos, others following the Order.

A few got balance.

The war drove The Balance mad, which became Wyrm, the great worm: Vermis Magnus. Wyrm would no longer be the controller, but the destroyer. Everything would be destroyed by your hands.

The Shapeshifters refused to follow Wyrm and, even if divided, still remembered the words of the Balance.

It would be your job to destroy Wyrm and rebalance tellurian before the true universe existed completely.

And so over the years many purifiers have been trained and sent to the lands and borders of the first werewolf tribes to purify some sites that would be unstable and subjected to insanity.

But Wyrm is cunning and has turned the Shapeshifters against each other.

Only Lobo prevailed but with so many scattered tribes and creatures Gplowed,and thus sending countless purifiers to distant lands in search of unity, and he in turn gradually managed to convince unification.

The rest were destroyed or hid. Lobo felt proud and that was the way for Wyrm to take him. Lobo has corrupted himself.

He became one of rage, divided into several Tribes.

But Lobo refused to submit completely to Wyrm..

To this day, the Wolf fights, already old and weakened, without the help of his brothers Shapeshifters, but still believes he can win this war.

The last times are coming, and it will be cold times, lifeless. Lobo knows that, and he wants to stop it.

And as strange as that may seem, we're on The Wolf's side... Vermis Magnus has fooled us too long.

It's payback time.

Zariel realized that the balance itself was being undone by the envoys and purifiers in all locations in search of metamorphics and birds,and daughters of balance,and that in turn were men snakes cats men..


	172. Chapter 172

16

And many of these were united to the power of the ancients and in turn their connection with power out of time stayed by joining time and space they united with their totems...

The werewolves, or Garou,were dying,and they began to lose many of their elders,lands andfood.

And theinternal and dominion struggles that often took place and the struggles between various clans and packs scattered in search of territorial domination.

They believe themselves followers of Gaia, the creative goddess of the universe as they call themselves sons of Luna, the spiritual entity represented by the Moon.

The Garou are also beings of Wyld,the entity of chaos, to whom they attribute the creation of life.

Therefore, they fight against two entities: the entity of the Order (which they call Weaver) and the entity of destruction (wyrm).).

In their eternal struggle against wyrmforces, the Garou see all who reside in the Darkness as creatures of Destruction. Vampires, demons and other black entities are mercilessly hunted by them.

In turn the fights between demon angels and werewolves were very constant and so the numerous forces lost limbs,and especially werewolves.

Some werewolves do not see Weaver as an enemy, however, accepting his static creations as a common factor in Tellurian..

Such werewolves use human technology in their war against Wyrm,but they are rare.

Demons and Werewolves have an ancient history in common. Both fight wyrmforces, but each according to their motives and practices.

Werewolves face Wyrm because she is an abomination, a cancer in her goddess Gaia.

Demons fight for competition.

For the Infernals, the Wyrm,or Vermis Magnus, is a usurper, a creature that can harm their plans.

For demons, Wyrm is just irrational destruction,withoutany benefit or corruption.

Destruction means nothing to hell.

Demons do not exist to destroy the Tellurian,but to spread misery on it and feed on the unholy fruit of their acts.

Vermis Magnus, by destroying the Tellurian,also destroys the source of demon power.

But for the Garou and demons are not allies, never have been and never will be.

They are mortal enemies.

But there was a lot of work to do to have even the end of the war and the truce with the Wars of Faeria and the resumption.

In fighting all kinds of corruption, the Garou clash with the demons' plans,angels, fairies and humans.

At the same time, Garou does not distinguish demons from Wyrm's offspring. .

Using their mystical powers, werewolves feel demons as if they were creatures of Vermis Magnus and as such, in the Garou mentality, demons must be destroyed.

Because the Garou confuse demons and Wyrm is unknown. Some whisper that Ialdabaoth has corrupted the Balance and therefore the Wyrm smells like Ialdabaoth..

Others believe that the demons were

And cursed by Wyrm,so that they might be treated like their young. The truth is unknown.

Even though the demons themselves are eternal creatures and so will always return to corrupt and in turn are created beings before the Equilibrium itself is corrupted.

In turn they are primordial beings who do nothing else to do.

The Garou have many enemies. The main enemy is the Wyrm and her cubs, which include evil spirits, fomori (deformed and powerful abominations) and even corrupted Garou.

But there are other enemies.

Vampires, other Shapeshifters,wizards, ghosts and even some humans are enemies of the Garou..

In their thirst to protect Gaia, the Garou commit various excesses, destroying property, killing innocents and judging the other Shapeshifters (and sometimes even themselves) as traitors.

Even in garou society werewolves find enemies.

Forthe time werewolves are enemies of their own race, and existed and there are even consanteswars of power and that even in truce, happens often.

Their 13 Tribes are in constant conflict, each seeking supremacy, power, glory, or simply survival.

Werewolves have become a corrupt race, no long as they try to prove otherwise.

Like all dark beings, the Garou seek power and almost always believe that the ends justify the means.

This brings them dangerously close to Hell, some converts reveal that there are infernalist werewolves in exchange for the supremacy of certain clans or even cities...

Werewolves have several supernatural abilities. The main one is their ability to change shape.

They are able to take various forms between man and wolf, including the dreaded Crinosform, in which they take the form of a gigantic wolf-man..

And they become real killing machines,and they see a Garou in the form of Crinos,and they panic or just faint.

The memories of these encounters are soon forgotten by mortals, which protects the Garou from being discovered by the mortal population.

This panic effect, called Delirium, does not affect demons, as they are not human, even the earth.

The other Shapeshifters still exist.

There are shapeshifters of cats, large reptiles, coyotes, snakes, foxes, bears, spiders, sharks, rats and others.

These creatures are very rare and can hardly be found.

Their purposes are similar to those of the Garou,but the Shapeshifters nurture a deadly hatred for their wolf brothers, coming from a very old war, everyone knows that the cat is the dog's enemy..

After all the dog is the enemy of the cat, the cat is the enemy of the mouse the elephant mouse is the cat and so on until there was the war of transformation, since this hatred was created in the Meeting that Buddha, andwho created, his friends deceived each other, before meeting buddha ...

Zariel at first can't stop some creatures, spells, supernaturals, or even humans from joining Wyrm,but she tries to convert them, already getting many allies to beat the Great Worm, she loves the land and in this way she won, many enemies.

And it has stopped at several stages of Umbra, but never gone so crazy, only destroyed part of Umbra and Hell, but always came back with few side effects and recovered becoming immune to paradox.

And the umbra was linked to the paradox and power of the horizon of events, outside the rivers of blood and dimensional power.

And by the subsequent years when they joined the savage power and the entities of the force of savage power, they joined the power of speed the wolves were the wolves of the shadows...

And the cat men were the ones who swept the shadows...

They all had the force of acceleration...

And the wild power was formed by the wave of time from the horizon of events...

Many guardians are metamorphic, being owls, cats and rats, other wolves and bears, some are delegates and Lords of Justice.

And all the forces by the great bird of the heavens and rays the Raiju the wolf of thunder...

But when Zariel got allies created a department part of the CIMSBICD called Metamorphic Friends, Organization of the Saviors of Shapeshifters.

And the non-governmental Organization Wolves united against the Great Worm, Association to Worshippers of Gaia and the Moon, AAGL, LUCG, OSM or AM, there are many shapeshifters.

And the allies to Zariel, and were creating the rights of werewolves, fighting for them, their rights and also as Sentinels, guards, police, detectives among various specialties, but there are lawsuits against the discrimination of werewolves.

So some still remember the time when man and animal were still one, and unite for common.

Zariel has been able to unite several tribes of metamorphics,, but has not yet been able to unite werewolves,, and the thirteen tribes remain in constant conflict.

And so when they connected to the power of the ancients and nature they became the wolves of the shadows the cats and the various lords of the rays where they rode in the clouds and rays...

They were the ones who brought the thunder...

And they had a way to get around the skies and the thunderstorms...

Until a few years ago many wolves became human on the new moon, and when it comes to women.

And they become complete and wild animals, without human parts, being cats, lobas, dogs, and complete rats, but with some awareness of their identity and the like, women who on the new moon are tigress return to life selvagem.

And all night with animal instinct.

The story and told later put Zariel in some periods beyond she succeeded with help unifying the tribes.

In the midst of the conflicts many died cubs were killed smaller tribes were slaughtered and so with the time werewolves and humans often entered into consecutive conflicts and the history of balance and destruction did not stop and lasted for centuries.

Leprechaun, known in some parts of the world by some magical creatures like Shoemakers, besides having a large shoe factory and specialists in synthetic boots and leather bags...

Here they wear blue clothes and the conventional Greens, measure up to half a meter, thanks to miscegenation they work in a shoe store administered by themselves, called Mystic Shoes.

And they live in alternative communities and some reach one meter and fifty in height.

Its president is called Roger the Cobbler, having very light brown hair, and honey-colored eyes, he is one of the representatives of his people in the Council.

And also some manage the National Bank of the Distant Forest the BNFD.

They partner with dwarves and one of their president is named Mateus Bigarus, as they make jewelry with the precious stones dug by the dwarves.

How's that? He asked. - I just can't control myself.

Come with me, I'm going to help you. - Said she extending her hand at the same time, and extending her powers of persuasion.

He looked at her, held out a frank and pale smile and gave his hand to her that helped him lift, so the two walked toward the forest, and so he asked:

What's your name? He asked while they were walking.

\- My name is Zariel, I have a group of travelers a few miles from here camping, but please don't tell them you destroyed a village, they might get scared! - She said smiling

I get it.

So they walked a few miles until they found the group camped out in a ravine with horses grazing grass, standing next to some carriages that were leaning against thebushes.

And while some people were busy roasting some rabbits and two deer and three boars at campfires, and there were tents raised and extended then she told colleagues.

-This is Eronimus a traveling magician who I met with trust issues and need to work anger, our new companion in the middle of the group emerged Iolanda saying:

-I thought you went to get food in the neighboring village, not another fellow! She's agood- doing it.

The wizard was frightened and apprehensive to hear it, but Zariel went ahead soon after and said.

-There was no village just a ghost town destroyed and uninhabited a few days ago, as if it were destroyed by a monster, looking like a cursedplace.

And there was an immense lake,, which wenta to sea I found him drinking the water and doing some charms to bring a deer for him to eat, and it's right there - Concluiu her.

And moving her fingers behind her back and materializing two deer coming staggering like zombies.

\- We'd better pick things up and travel to the next village after they eat while I go back to La to take a closer look at what happened to the village.

Why do we have to do this? - Perguntaram several members at the same time.

\- Why can't we live on deer and rabbits, we have to find what to eat and wear we have to live in civilization, we have to stock up and find work, and continue our journey, while I investigate, and let our new friend abreast of our history.

And why don't some of us go with you to help?

And asked a few other members.

\- It's not necessary I have my backpack. - - And so she put an end to the story.

So she let everyone raise camp helping some here andthere, guarding some tents with magic guarding the deer and rabbit meat with pepper and salt in bags inside some carriages..

And finally everything was saved and began to travel, the horses began to whine and she took one and went in the opposite direction, running at full speed.

So when she reached the supposedly destroyed city seeing a creek and a waterfall she looked back apart from the horse and expanded her mind, probing to see where Eronimuswas.

And she tracked him down talking to Iolanda, they were heading to a village, later she should take some arrangements about it so they wouldn't find out about her farce..

And he extended his power as he had done before and undid the illusion, and leaving all inhabitants in a trance provoked by his power.

No longer being a destroyed city returning to be the old city with all its squares houses and everything in its proper place at the time that everyone was unconscious.

And then she got on the horse and went down the small mountain, leaving her horse next to a little place eating the hay of a horse stretched to the ground..

And she got off her horse and started walking, started looting all the inhabitants, visiting shops entering the houses and bringing food, all inside her magic bag.

She approached the dark priest a blond boy of vile appearance and leanfeatures.

And she had realized, upon arriving at the village that he was carrying the Scepter of Tenebra, a long black stick and a blood red ball on top.

And he would be a priest of Tenebra, and consequently he was not a human but a demon, as she would ascertain at that time.

As she approaches the boy, she touches him and says:

\- Wake up

The priest of darkness waking up and with difficulty rising with the help of Zariel, still staggering saying:

What do you hear? And looking around seeing all the unconscious living things and his staff in Zariel's hand, saying

Could you give me back a woman?

She approaches and hit the tip of the bat on her head with force causing the fall, he became disoriented, rising ferociously and ready to attack, but she was no longer in front of her but rather behind saying:

− Look at yourself demon!

He scares himself to watch himself and say.

– How did you know a woman? − Said he in his monstrous and rough voice and already in his demonic form, his color was violet with four horns of white colors on his head, scaly wings on his back.

And that they were the same as those of a bat, scales all over his body and red eyes, yet his hair was long and white.

− I'm not a simple woman, I can do things you can't even imagine...

Several times he carried boards and blows to his body and one betweenthem, and he fell without fighting back trying to launch flames in all directions without success, not being allowed to see the woman who was invisible..

And from some point he took a deep cut on his abdomen which caused him to fall agonizing, several deep cuts on his body were made soon after..

And so he asked for mercy several times, until the moment he took a deep cut on his chest near his heart, blood sprawling across the floor in the dry grass, if there was anyone awake he would hear his cries.

Then she asked appearing in front of her holding the bat with both hands staring at the telling demon.

− None of these cuts were deep enough for you to go back to hell! − She concluded.

− Now tell me what Tenebra is up to, my young demon!

Why would I do that, you witch? − he said between teeth.

Without moving she said. − Because Ir can make you suffer the thousand deaths, and torture you r with magic and heal you again, as many times as I want, by the spell called two thousand years of pain, while I stop the time around us. − She concluded.

Long stakes of twenty centimeters materialized and each pierced forearms, knees and feet, showing.

So anyone would be scared by a news story and the fact that they were stuck on the ground, by stakes like that he then said everything she wanted to hear.

– (PT) Tenebra is looking for the human groom, who has the power through pleasure and to grant unimaginable powers capes to transport a human chosen by the bride to the other worlds without dying, facing the usurper...

─ And who is this usurper?

─ He has not yet come, the prophets of Tenebra say that he will be the soul of a dark wizard killed in battle, and that he will usurp the throne of one of the lords of hell, for he will make a pact with the Great Worm.

He said more other revelations, before she took the baton and turned it into a spear and pierced her head.

So his soul that would return to hell without being able to find the bride, rays and nevoas come out of its interior his blood was as dark as at night,Zariel.

And in turn he extended his mind that touched that of the fleeing demon, and pulled him absorbing as if sucking the air and then the nevoa and seeing him enter through his eyes, mouth and noses. .

And the time became dark thunderstorms were heard the water stirred and then it stopped existing being absorbed by Zariel who took for himself his knowledge.

She looked red-eyed around which gradually were turning light blue and later green, so she looked once more and began to walk towards the ridinghorse.

And then going away coming to the cliff she whistles and all the inhabitants wake up so go away thinking where she will find the bride...

As many say that by magic one is not possible to resurrect a person.

In fact, by commonly popular magic it is not possible to resurrect a long-dead creature, but through science attached to alchemical magic in a certain way could be could be possible.

Zariel in one of his explanations stated at a meeting of the Council explaining:

A body and a container containing a soul that is liquid or what it houses inside this container by manipulating or transmuting and possible to remove thecontents.

And but in the same way this content should go somewhere and so,and there must be another container to return in the same way so if there is no container can be taken.

Soul eaters take into their body many souls being a dimensional shelter out of consciousness aimlessly, but if we can withdrawagain.

And this stolen content may return the soul to the container being clear if the container still exists.

A soul can return to a place still intact since by removing the soul from a body this same body was still alive, without causing any bodily harm.

One way to preserve a body in the best possible way would be to conserve through magic or in a state of hibernation inducing the coma.

However if the original body is damaged or destroyed in any way technically it will not be able to return, but if it rebuilds or duplicates the original body through DNA or earthblood.

And where he was buried creating a clone or even a new body that had just died transferring the soul to a new body being now a new host.

But in creation and in the search for immortality rather than dividing the soul of the one who seeks immortality it would be right to gather a certain amount ofsouls.

And that would be enough a greater amount of one hundred or devour a certain number of souls inthe user ,and that craves immortality, and that would have as a total soul of a village, a city or a country.

If in the case of devouring the soul of a country the bodies of those who have been devoured will still exist intact and their bodies will still be alive but will notawaken.

And they will have no conscience then they will die little of starvation unless the souls return to their proper vessels.

Then the soul may or may not return to the original container, but in the same way it was taken it can be resumed.

Through the alchemical circle of creation and rebirth and the one who aspires to remove the soul from theirbodies, and they sucked into becoming an immortal being with great magical power and the manipulation of the mind of others.

But he would no longer become human as a great deal of souls destroys the containedhumanity, but over time if the one who took them gets out ofcontrol.

And not being able to control thesouls, and losing the balance of their powers and emotions the souls contained may fade or cease to exist even with the excessive consumption of this content it will no longer exist and the one who devoured them will die...

Guardians of sins do not destroy soul but devour the sins of those who are on the verge of death in the passage of this to the other world and not being unable to return.

And so the more sins devour the more wisdom memories and knowledge of those who have gone away will gain passage from this world to paradise.

In this way the one who devours sins also becomes immortal he replaces the previous devourer devouring the content that the predecessor had and thus dying leaving an immortal

Two souls or more can coexist in the same container, since the original owner soul of the vessel will be the one who had mastered the body or seen and versa.

In this way you can with the use of transmutation change the essence of souls that cohabit the same vessel by changing their principle and their existence rather than destroying the parasitizing soul..

And one must modify its essence by merging the other soul when several souls unite,and thus forming a new soul with the union of new powers..

And destroying its original form thus gaining a new principle and goal before would be a parasitic soul now the emergence of a Fallen guardian of splendor.

The way to merge souls would rather be to modify the essence of the host soul.

Through the moment when a soul is between the barrier between life and death create runic symbols of the five-pointed starsun.

And in his breast the scarab drawn and around the body the alchemical symbol of the transmutation and creation of gold.

The hipaim Cmustbe injected into your veins and the person must have a lotçof will and mergethe souls thus modifying the soul

And there must be on site a second person who will be by recite the enchantment and unite the souls and merge the soul in question modifying its essence into a single vessel through its magic.

"Creature that cohabites this existence, parasite that joins this essence in this container come to us and show its face.

And come to us the one who dominates this body, the original essence that was born from the union of the feminine with the masculine, free your abode."

"Key that holds the power of unity and the stars come to us and abandon its ancient form abandon its former being.

And show your new form come to show us your new powers unite and become one in essence and flesh."

"Become one in the name of the stars and the Sun and show us your new powers and your new form about us and offer us a new vision a new beginning a new life."

"Unite and awaken to a new life for a new abode come upon new and become one in one being and return to your new dwelling forming one by becoming just one."

And so when a soul and a body are invaded or taken by an intrusive soul and is being a parasite ofemotions.

And Zariel created the spell Fusione Animarum which basically consists of the transmutation and fusion of two essences uniting,and them and making it a single essence.

In the case of vita in anima restituit would be a way to save one or more people from the gates of death.

In case of terminal diseases heart attack or any disease that leaves the person between life and death thus causing respiratory arrests or the death of organs or even the fact that certain vital organs stop functioning.

And it was as in case the heart and soul were among the spiritual passages.

So using either the hands or the wands on your chest and joining the hands of two or more volunteers in your patients thus creating the word Vita in AnimaRestituit.

And all those who have been involved in the procedure will be taking parts of their souls vital energy and spells to rebuild life and broken soul and bring that life back.

Consequently they will be linking their essences and minds forming a kinship bond with the patient uniting theirlives, but to people getting a new chance at life.

These people who have given up parts of their souls, vital energy will not create symbiosis, but only reconstructed the lost soul in one with parts of their souls.

In these cases those who gave up are worn out and sleepyunwilling.

And they tend to have instability of their spells for four weeks and then thus re-establishing their magical nuclei being healthy.

In the case of patients they can return to normality in two weeks having new vitality and will have one of the kinship bonds causing no side effects.

But none of them can die of natural causes since taking into question the younger volunteer will be by live normally and so will only die starting from the youngest.

And since life depends on the natural death of the youngest making it impossible to die of unnatural causes.

The youngest case was four healers the youngest of them was twenty years old when he did the procedure on a patient coming to die in his two hundred and thirtyyears.

And so taking with them each every five years later their other companions equally theirs patients who were submitted to the procedure that was five hundred years old on the date of the event of their death.

The Nightfall Protectors, From the Twilight Messengers to the Guardians of dawn.

Many years ago at the beginning of the first world war around the year 1914 when preparations for war were still beginning the Allies met secretly in a secret base of armyoperations.

And fearing a spy they met among several government leaders and their secretaries, along with researchers and scientists. With a project in mind to facilitate the victory of the war.

Many of those who underwent the experiment if not all passed their genes to their descendants and both their relatives and their acquaintances and descendants became allies and worked secretly for the feds of various countries and secret services.

The Riddle of Death

Hela's little fight

As we all know secretly Zariel defeated the demon goddess and took her place and her kingdoms in hell.

About two hundred years ago when Zariel was called as Zilliam before being called Zil and returning to beingZariel.

And she started a conspiracy to defeat bothhella's fores.. ç

And as for that of other demon lords and that of their countless troops, converting and defeating countless other demons and kidnapping one of the great prophetic demons..

And she even forged a false prophecy to influence a feud dispute with infernal lords and forging alliances between others.

Her powers rivaled many demons and by defeating her she absorbed her powers by obliterating each of them.

The more demons she obliterated, the more power she could and thus took up her places by taking her fiefdoms into hell.

And of course that was before she disappeared.

As time went by, she became more powerful by gathering infernal armies and occupying strategic posts.

And so both Hela and several other infernal lords and sovereigns such as Emma O And Anubis formed a hellish alliance to the point of destabilizing power withoutknowledge.

And that in their troops there were spies and so from the inside out began to form discord between the armies and thus heading for destruction.

In the midst of what would follow one of the greatest conflicts of the infernal lands each began to enter into conflicts every fief led by counts.

And on orders from each of the united forces the armies themselves began to fight each other in minor power disputes.

Emma O, Hela, Anubis they also started competing wanting to prove each with their gallows and show leadership and power.

In the midst of the disputes they were subpoenaed both armies and infernal lords in search of power with divisions of smaller troops.

So in a great battle they were summoned to a battle that followed being catastrophic.

All followed on the battlefield where scattered troops each went against each other as the three troops fought uns conflitos of great proportions..

And so each spy drifted further and further away leaving the great battle and so on while they were warring each other.


	173. Chapter 173

16

Hear the entrance ofça fourthout of combat of warriors and demons of minor fiefdoms and other lords who convinced of the incompetence and weak leadership of each of the three influenced..

And convinced to unite formed the first great army composed of more than ten different fiefdoms and captains of smaller forces and thus headed toward an organized troop that seemed unbeatable. .

And that unexpectedly would be decimated,and the rival troops as the one they called the lady of crimson ruin,and with their great power obliterated,and the three lords weakened by the battles and thus dividing the fiefs in their name and ending the internal conflicts.

And so each of the soldiers had their lands deserved, and unified in power.

Stations and Railways of Brazil

Barra de Picara - Mar Pequeno Ilha Comprida in São Paulo

With a portal to Bahia in the Lagoon and Kasanji Beach.

Guardian: Melena Question: The Drawn

She is the lucky one, being the sorceress of the probabilities of the moon and the waters, she is the mediator and priestess responsible since her birth of the Waters of the Small Sea and the Beach of Kasanji cousin of Virdiu.

Whose powers come both from the waters as well as creating, manipulating and controlling the waters of the phases of the moon and the moon itself can create an eclipse covering the sun whenever you want and having unlimited powers of magic and probability.

The Old Ipero Railway Station that connects the border of Mato Grosso and São Paulo.

It's apparently abandoned to ordinary eyes, but if they catch any artifacts of magicalproperties.

And by stocking the three times on the first beam or pillar from right to left of the station's ceiling, so the whole place will be taken over by a powerful mystical nevus by the expanse of territory from the outside.

In this way you will see a station totally renovated and intact and functional that never stops working 24 hours a day with mystical energy from nature, being all the basis of Elemental magic, yet always crowded.

Still the trip and only one way having no return, having to walk back.

Being a stocking similar to urban centers where people tend to surf air from the side of the train on top and sides of the trains always overcrowded and having a multitude of creatures that use the collective every day.

One of its destinations is Alendaisis, automatically, having portal openings in all railway stations and stops in various dimensional worlds.

First Station: Titirebra: World of Chocolate, enchanted world dominated by the CaCaumagictian industries of the government company itself with its headquarters in Alendaisis and cimsbicd itself in the Distant Forest.

Faeria fairy world

Faeria Endu: center of Faeria in the capital.

Tidia Faeria: off the center shopping streets.

Worlds and Dimensions of Darkness

Tenebra: fourth season

Infernum: fifth station.

Abyss: sixth season.

Cortot: seventh season.

Darieum: eighth station

Arkanum: ninth station.

Other stations

Alendaisis: tenth season.

Disia: eleventh season

Eliath: twelfth station

Dark Seasons Underworld Thirteenth Season

World Ghosts fourteenth season

Tendigo Spiritual World: fifteenth season.

Asgard Norse gods: sixteenth season

Ederia: a dimension of Paradise seventeenth season.

Mandarin, station with transfer to Habinais eighteenth season.

Bacaina Tingua two stations in the same world of Tabnar, the first in the center and the second in the interior.

Zarathanis – Stake out the train's route before, having to walk there.

Ribeira Valley quilombola village in Juçara with portal in the older tree Juçara.

In the Ribeira valley throughout Juçara to a station portal entrance that goes to Mandarin and Cabinai sestia and Tabinai.

In the Ribeira Valley there was the entrance of the school a dimensional portal Quilombola Preto Velho, administered by Pai de Santo, Preto Velho.

And that were created for the magical inhabitants and mystical origin who live in the vicinity until the year 1988 until their transfer to main school being that it was very difficult to arrive by bus.

Today in Quilombola is a center of mystical and spiritual research and tourist town houses of herbs and potions factories, works of orders of various species until the living dead and creatures of darkness.

Having dial Hudú,voodoo dial dead, there and located the Central Industrial pole of the Distant Forest as an industrial center as manufactures of potions, herbs, enchantments, spells, books, wands, brooms and various other items.

Research and entropy undertakings are also carried out.

Twenty Xingu Station.

An indigenous dimension impossible to map in the Amazon a unified dimension bringing together all the indigenous nations that are supposedly extinct.

Divided into states that are larger than the entire Brazilian state being camouflaged and taken to another dimension with a portal in the Xingu village for this of the name of the dimension.

31 days for the Golden Twilight 21 days for the Red Dawn.

Thousands of years ago when time was still time the animals spoke and the earth was one of the children humanity crawled and magic was forging his words...

Zariel progenitor deity prior to chaos and order in his numerous temporal journeys,and in search of knowledge and power,and can enjoy his animal powers and so at various times of his life..

And it took the form of a crow once of a snake put on several moments.

And she could wear the red aura and her numerous long red dresses being her mark and her immense hair and were quite long,and to which they were confused with the darkness itself,and that's where it came from sprawling across the floor and floating like shadows and smoke.

Just over five thousand years ago when villages were malformed and there were travelers and pilgrims in these lands where there were no cities or even laws ruled by men.

And so in the midst of so many immigrants who came from distant lands when the United States was still no more than land of opportunity where they would find new homes and their previous forgotten lives.

In the midst of haunting lands and dark grasses where they saw the free spirits and wagons leading pilgrims in search ofhomes, and the crow of the red light,and that, flew in its extension,and that flying through the virgin lands and its immense forests.

The crow demonstrated great power and in the midst of the great caravan she followed saw that from inside one of the carriages skirts one of the men amongwarriors.

And wielding his swords in his hands and tattered blood clothes bathed in swords and shields and from these countless wagons come out a man of giant bat skin

It was tanned skin, but the skull mask and giant bat skin covered from his head to his bodies like armor.

All of these went their way were more than twenty wagons containing old children and adults and mothers these pregnant, but they did not have so many warriors enough.

Passing through what looked like a battle scene a dark blackish and swampy desolate land an immense mudslide full of hangingbodies, and they saw a dark sky covered in blacktrees.

And in the distance mountains and a cave its opening where immense bats came out these came through the darkness and with wolves and crows from the strange and twisted trees,and not far away a dark and dark forest.

And where they saw silver lights as if they were the spirits of the forests and the souls of all those dead people.

They seemed to stop frightened by the amount of frightened crows from the trees and the bats were unexpectedly attacked by warriors ormercenaries.

And these spared no life and with their spears and swords began to attack.

In the midst of the fight the bat man fought bravely but was not strong and even though he was a bat he was attacked by spears, even if he was trying to save hiscomrades, and he was not strong and when he turned into an immense morcego.

and he was overthrown,, but nothing prevented him from fighting and with his power scaring his enemies porem was not enough and so all around him were killed and again,and left in the swamp, where they were hung on branches and dead trees and their bodies mutilated and dismembered.

And there was only one of the children who tried to hide under a hollow tree and the bat man who didn't notice if he had died but contrary to all this were the blood tribe.

In the midst of the lost struggle appeared other warriors fromtar a nearby tribe, coming out of the darkness that began to defend the travelers who fell there dead.

These spoke led by their leader.

\- Avante bat people save as many as they can, let's Miagami.

And so in the midst of the massacre that followed the man dressed in bat skin seeing that the man scared away the enemy tribe they tried to see if there were survivors and only the bat man dragged himself dying wandering between unconsciousness and so chief Miagami said to the man.

\- I'm sorry we all died, we were late.

But nothing could be done except an animalistic cry of an injured creature he with a frightening aura stood up and tried to stagger through the darkness coming across the cave where the bats existed, these were followed by the people.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I failed. He shouted. "They must pay. Even dying he still, in his last breath turned into the human bat, but something stopped them from running scared and the bat to kill.

\- You feel like it, I'm surprised. Thus in the whole cave was filled by a red light equal to a river of blood and so arose around this a crow above their heads speaking. "You desire human revenge. Asked the crow.

\- Yes I want revenge justice I want you to pay for what you have done. "Said the man.

With the warm and warm light they were amazed by the presence and so she continued.

\- I'd do anything in exchange for your wishes. Asked the crow.

Yes, anything. "I said kneeling.

\- I will grant your wish, but you must serve the bat people, from this day forward you will be my dark knight, accept. Asked the crow.

\- And all those who accompanied me - And asked.

\- And sand from now on themiagami people and their equals will be a so from now on you will be revered by the bat people as the great healer and warrior priest..

And so from now on you will be theone who will bring á vengeance and justice,be the eternal black knight and from this moment on you will have the power to heal everyone around you and through me I will bring your equals back.

\- Revenge and justice through your people those who for all eternity will live in these lands and whose bats and crows have lived eternally in the forests and in this world.

Big bat. "Said the leader of the Miagamis.

"What aboutus?" he asked.

\- The bat and eternal immortal people will always exist a warrior and their stories will be eternal their lives guarded in these caves and from this time you will never be forgotten.

And so around its red light that stretched both inside and outside the cave filling the dark forest and the swamp turning into the home of crows andbats.

And thus granting new life to all those who were once dead these no longer dead whole and alive where with admirable power changed the place into saldible and remarkable trees...

The Dimensions of Azanuris

The First Kingdoms of the First Gods

You were ago or even millennia out of the time of creation or the propagation of the existence of the ancient gods or even of the firstexistence.

And before the creation of the universe as we know it outside before the gods existed born of Chaos and Ananki or the yin and yang..

And the early universe arose this primordial universe was the first ancestral universe that whose memories would be in the ancestral DNA and in this were born and generated the gods Azanuris.

And these were the fathers of the creator gods just like God the Creator, but this primordial universe was a part universe whose barriers were linked to rivers of blood.

Existence only a thought when the concept of union or just good and evil there was only great thoughts.

These were the primordial lords of Azanuris whose dimension was only possible to arrive with an altered level ofconsciousness, and beyond the thought of death,of good or evil or peace and mental power, the lords of Azanuris..

And were the fathers of all the gods of creation these gods were unable to procreate among themselves and so or union did not exist physically nor had consciousness..

And in addition to conscious physical bodies generated by partnogenesis and when they created the new creator gods they aimed to procreate with the children of their children generating beings apart..

And these were the primordial elders these creatures came from being extradimensional and extra corporeal and in turn were none of their creations..

And in turn they were neither human nor any creature born ofs their children altogether thirteen primordial deities whose bodies made only of thoughts and lights.

Her first daughter the entity that would tell the adventures of her future children and their progress would behistory, and she would be in charge of the continuity of time andevents.

And so his name was Morgan who would accompany each of his sons and deeds and report them to the lords of Azanuris.

They were chosen to be avatars of Azanuris their genes passed from generation to generation never being lost and whose powers were above any god were the creative shadows.

These beings had no bodies or an entity they were not corporeal were in turn made of energy never died and had no knowledge of pós life.

And since this did not exist and there were no other worlds only thoughts and consciousness since the kingdom was shaped the will whose minds were united and symbiotic,and being linked to other entities and beings of the cosmos.

Their bodies can be other forms with tentacles and wander and travel around worlds.

These kingdoms would be the first primary dimensions and these would be the beginning of all dimensions and universes apart so they created around the universes 13 interconnecteddimensions.

And these would be a set of dimensions and universes beyond where by explanation would be such as their children born of entropy and the accumulated energy of their wills..

And having his children of creation and so in creating the thirteen dimensions.

Your whole universe is after the source and you can't pass or pass just a huge wall whose bodies merge into the wall outside

The set of universes of a multiverse.

Create Objects

It all began in the age of the ancient ancients as in distant stars outside the system out of the ages and then spread in the feudal era in ancient China brought by stars andprobes.

And then Eastern countries,and that the ancient blacksmithsand mystical blacksmiths certos, and in the era of the Middle Ages spreading,and by several European countries and then by South American countries and finally reached the middle age in the Americas.

And that they use their own bodies, to generate weapons and objects of power, all of which are women and this type of blacksmith only exists in the country, thus ending his own life by generating the magical object.

çados Originally before they cameashore, they were raised from the children of the ancient goddess of ruin,and they were imprisoned in the form of parasites,, and then they wereto duplicate in cybernetic bodies..

And so forced to the control of the master blacksmith and sent by labor slaves forced into the war of the shadows of the three thousand years of darkness this story will be told later.

Many of these weapons are created from emotions originated in schemes of random order and creating livingbeings, and thus creating cursed weapons,and through human sacrifices,and using blood and flesh from their thousands of victims.

Zariel was the pioneer of this art as she became the first to create torture weapons being made to torture andkill, and when still at the time of the Inquisition..

And that's when she was still hired to impeach, kill and torture several victims,and as much as if not mostly innocent.

Many blacksmiths over the years have specialized in cursed living weapons being disciples of Zariel and those who came after this.

The more time the essence of those who were tortured and killed passed on to the weapons that began to acquire humanform.

And manyos of them acquired intelligence and knowledge and so were used more effectively and were carried by Zariel who commanded them to this day.

Many of these weapons feed on emotions but over time began to consume human food.

And acquiring human organs but continued to serve the purposes of torture and death by being practically immortal.

Chipaim

Being an herb of various powers, used in rituals to make a creature enter into a trance and have visions or see the future, make its consciousness go back in time, understand facts through illusions.

And when you use the flower and the plant and turn it into powder, phosphorescent liquid, you can manipulate the essence as you like and cachimbar,increasing.

And the power of the creature that is engulfing it, being able to manipulate the smoke of the essence as you want when it is cachimbando.

When liquid can be used for fusion, being even to use in inanimate creatures, having phosphorescent emerald green color, and that shines brightly, shining even more in the dark, until awakening hidden powers.

The flower can glow brightly in the dark, and can temporarily mow a creature if thrown into its eyes.

But the only problem is that it is highly addictive, being a very powerful drug, since the two types of plant, the creep that has huge thick and coiled leaves.

And the tree that all year round and green and sticky its wood serves to make the pipe and is used by anyone.

When buying the drug one signs a term of responsibility since you will see illusions, and may have several side effects, andthat could have delusions for several hours after swallowing or drinking the chipaim, having a great hallucinogenic effect.

The Last Demon

Akrano Dezoit Dikidant

Thousands of years ago Shiva the Hindu goddess of death fell in love with a Chinese demon of the elements, called Drakasium, was an ambiguous being, helped those who offered.

The help and offerings, all in exchange for their services, but most often does everything to your advantage, and your followers.

Being partly fair, not tolerating disrespectful deception, being a very nervous being, no little calm, grumpy and depressed, one can easily infuriatehim.

And notbeing willingly to appease his wrath, in any case he was greedy and very vengeful.

He reigned in a magical forest near Taiwan, below a mountain, located in an immense black castle, where one could see an immense barrier that connected the otherdimension.

And being a castle with numerous towers, and a waterfall and a lake that flowed ahead and ended in a river that had exit in the sea.

Being a castle full of riches, in the basement of the castle.

This demigod had countless amazing powers, being very powerful.

He was called Adrainul, many years after increasing his wealth, wisely ruling its inhabitants, he married a beautiful woman, princess of a distant kingdom.

Thus, along with the power and riches of his beloved's king he increased his kingdom by uniting him with that of his father-in-law, with the help of his power.

It was known that something was going on, there were rumors that the queen of the castle was cheating on Adrainul, with her father's brother.

The demigod really discovered what was happening, by touching his deer and his queen, thus deciding to take revenge later only that it was too late...

Long after, they ambushed him in a trap in a forest near the castle, thus having an incredible and time-consuming battle, flying spells attacks in alldirections.

And when he was betrayed by his wife and servant being his wife's mistress, they sent countless exterminators to annihilate him.

The few remaining allies died in his sacrifice, but it was not enough, until his wife was fighting him and she had killed all those who opposed them mainly their parents.

Defeating him his body by imprisoning in a golden coffin, his spirit in a small pine. chest with numerous magical symbols and platelets.

And in addition to inscriptions that she intended to imprison him, she found her forever and ever.

But before he died he breathed his last breath sending away his last faithful servant, along with his body shortly after being imprisoned and thus casting acurse.

And whose life would be long, dark, suffering without riches and will suffer eternally, having a very long life for the one who betrayed him mainly his wife.

It is known that before his wife began the revolt she had become pregnant, so she had not cursed her descendant itself, but those of her traitors.

When he had been locked in the chest his spirit being equally powerful made the little chest disappear along with the castle, riches and all that belonged tohim.

And the queen whether she was pregnant or not, her pregnancy disappeared, everything valuable is gone, nothing left to her traitors.

Those who betrayed him lived for a long time, unhappy wandering all over the places, being despised and infernized wherever they went...,

His son went to his only faithful servant who had been sent to a distant forest...

The Book of Ralendei

It is known that a long time in Menesis High School, there was a teacher named Silvana Ralendei, no student, or anyone else ever respectedher.

And not even when they insulted her, they didn't even write her name, she was a lonely, depressing, resentful, troubled, inferiority complex, and she was insulted daily.

One day she possibly began to create the book of negativity, thanks to the great amount of negative force she carried with her... the book itself leads to another dimension created byit.

And there was a rumor that that portal was the basis of negative energy generated by the students who insulted her or when she got nervous the book was being taken over by her sadness and all her negative feelings and her dark side, which grew more and more.

It was known that she was extremely respectful of the rules and when someone broke them she braved her, became enraged and became totally stressed, being totally misunderstanding with respect.

This one uttered in the year 1999 mysteriously without traces or any apparent news.

There was a rumor created by some students that the book became a portal to a dimension of an inferiorworld.

And it was where countless students had been arrested in fact it was not known why countless students mysteriously disappeared in the men's room, but it seems to be just a rumor..

And proving nothing but the disappearance of the teacher and the students who probably killed class and were devoured by some creature.

This book was found by Zariel who investigated numerous dispouts in a school on the outskirts of Alagoas.

Where she saw that the book itself leads to another dimension being a place of suffering and fear, being a negative entity inducing the eternal nightmare.

And so she did not release anyone just convinced to appear the teacher where she was called Clara Bastos an aspiring entity of fear and resentment.

Great for bringing hatred and madness, being this becoming a great woman who brings the sufferings and penances to criminals.

Over time they became friends and the woman returned to inhabit the book that became a dimensional prison of eternal sufferings impossible to be freed unless Clara herself freed her.

It became known as the negative world and Clara the executor of this dimensional nightmare.

Zariel formed some alliances and sent many criminals, where it was built in Salvador,and a penitentiary extending the power of the book dimensionally mind.

And where Clara became the delegate and thus being sent to suffer eternally.

The Link Portal

Being an invoked portal that can be taken to different dimensions and various locations.

It was created on June 24, 1896 by Cassandra Blanca, a mage wanting to save her daughter Link who lived in another dimension and had been kidnapped andkilled.

And so creating a copy and its clone took two hundred years in the past brainwashing aging it and taken to the future to face it, but still it had been defeated.

So to reverse what happened he created the portal that opens time, space and dimensions and connected it to a magic hose and built a temple in the World of SalvadorRibeiro.

And in São Paulo where guardians were taken, thus going back in time and saving his daughter.

Emerodo Umbrella

Former director of Campus Zariel, before thedestructuring, and widow having a granddaughter named Dahlia and a grandson named Thaddeus, and countless great-grandchildren fruit of previous marriages of their legitimate and adoptive children.

And married anteriormentand with the androgen being Zil in the 1900s, and being the core of the world of Alendaisis, king of another dimension, ancient Zariel, besides living with him.

When her late husband was about to die he called her so passing all his powers to Emerodo who was already very powerful and old of the Conselho.

And he did not want his powers and wisdom to be lost in the other world, nor did he forget his wisdom and knowledge in his newadventure.

And being also an elder of the Council who had decided to follow a new journey.

In fact, she married Zil for losing the duel with the Core after a few years of her husband's death, since she was an amazon, when not on campus is in Alendaisis.

Later generating a daughter named Linara, princess of Alendaisis, having white hair almond-colored eyes of beetle color the other turquoise blue and average height currently 11 years old and being brunette.

Umbrella is very sarcastic besides making indecent pranks, and never shows seriousness being even morbid in some ways.

But she is kind and merciful and who has adopted countless abandoned and resourceless children who were in search of a better place.

However, all marriages did not last more than a year and so instead they separated.

Zariel has a fetish of extra marital relationships for both men and women, which is what Emerodo did not accept.

Emerodo unlike the goddess Era accepted for some time the leaps and countless relationships until it was the gout.

The detectives

In all magical realities those that are part of Brazil there are native beings who follow orders from local deities, Ministries or Councils.

It is known that they must die countless times before resurrecting and working as a detective, thus acquiring many powers and being able to travel through time and dimensions to fulfill their work and missions.

Impeached enemies and delinquents and people who break the rules of reality and cause problems and destabilize power.

Objects used to fly in the former Eastern countries and migrated to European countries and then in South American countries.

Coconut Leaf

It was created by a northeastern woman named Eulália Magalhães who lived in Pernambuco when she was six years old, thus becoming popular throughout Brazil.

When a child or adult is flying he climbs on the coconut tree and picks up the leaves, thus tying them in his arms and covering them with leaves so rising in some highplace, and thinking of an airplane or flying and jumping then flying.o.


	174. Chapter 174

18

Helena Johnson, Debora Johnson, wastwins andthe most beautifulsgrotas, and they grew up to become the most beautiful woman,they haddifferentlives, never thought anything backwards, until something happened,

And they traveled to preach, they were missionaries, and they worked from an early age, and they didn't hold on to anyone,, and that's what both girls would be in a play, it was the most popular, and if right on the day they disappeared.

And they were months away from working and studying, they were seen as good girls by the community.

And what was supposed to be the most demure youngwomen, were the daughters of two shepherds, and that becameiam the biggest problems for them.

If in front of them they attended church and demonstrated to be behaved and religious.

And a day later when the girls returned home after a rehearsal,not to mention to their parents the two disappeared...

Helena and Hana were not seen, and their parents knocked on the doors of their rooms.

And they weren't answered, they tried to turn the doorknob...

And to Mary's astonishment, it was locked...

And they forbade it.

And his wife went to the other side of the yard, had another garden entrance door near their rooms.

And then he came in, when he observed that the beds were made, arranged as if no one was going to sleep, and that was not normal.

And the first thing to do was, call the husband and go to the police station to make a complaint..

And they went, when they said they should wait 48 hours to declare missing.

Then they went to parishion and asked the faithful to help, and so they did a search.

And they didn't find her and then reported her missing and were never seen again.

In the testimony of their parents, when they went to make the statements, they simply claimed that there was no reason for their disappearances life was good, gave everything to them ...

And during the investigations they went to talk to their classmates...

And contrary to what they thought, detectives discovered that their parents did not know about the girls had double lives.

And they went to school, talking to more than 30 students, among their classmates, and friends, they found out that they were deciding to run away.

And a close, low, blonde cheerleader friend said they couldn't stand to follow their parents' rules anymore, and decided to leave with a talent scout.

And each of them were seenthe day before planning to leave and contrary to what their parents knew...

And they only knew that there was no one at home when they couldn't get into the girls' room, using the side door and seeing that there was no one, and the police were called soon after...

During the time of investigation the girls took different paths and before they came of age they were not found.

But the accounts of his colleagues were accurate.

Whereas there were no clothes left, and they believed that none of the girls were ever seen in that little town ever again.

And each of them, they didn't see each other after that, and each had a life that they considered free, always went to parties.

They learned about it a long time later in the months of investigations.

Behind it was another story even before 14 years, Helena Hana, wasm sexually active, there was a whole wave of gossip of girls, who went out and had sex from their classmates, even older men.

And even their teachers, and older men they found at the point oftown, and always sneak out to see older men.

If they were in the present day this was normal, but we're talking, right in the year 1940.

At just over 14, she was sexually active, and to make it easier, her parents' house had two front entrances leading to the kitchen and the family entrance, and the back in the girls' bedrooms overlooking the backyard.

And they left secretly when their parents went to sleep.

And they waited for their parents to go out or go to sleep and sneak out for the party, always one covered up the other and the hidden ones, and went to the parties.

It didn't take long for them to be famous as easy, and without her parents knowing, Helena began dating her older schoolmate and the year after her break.

And Hana went out with an older man and among several with which they had countless relationships.

Hana she lived a very active life.

And she was tall slender blue eyes, beautiful and sculptural body, had several relationships and was a nurse and laboratory technician.

In her youth she was a party girl who always left her parents saw her as a party girl and, being even conservative.

And for a long time each of them just communicated by letters, they had a meeting place every month was a bar between the roads of Maine.

And of all the boyfriends it was until a surprise to get married, several men with whom they were...

And one day, they returned to their parents' town, and that's when Hana met an old boyfriend, stayed two weeks together at his parents' house..

And they heard about a report and by the time the police arrived she was gone, and she was never seen again.

But one day Helena never knew about Hana and aims and versa.

Before Helena graduated she became involved in various relationships was waitresses, stayed at the house of older boyfriends, and married at age 17 and before the age of 20 had her first daughter.

And in and out of relationships, she was sometimes left with enough to pay for her training.

And she loved every man they stayed with, seductive and sensual, and she became a lab technician at the age of 21, after a long relationship with one of herboyfriends, and with whom she had a daughter, Patricia,they broke up after meeting her other boyfriend.

And if you don't take the fights off, she wouldn't take it home, and charges of treason.

And she was a free spirit, and with every relationship, when she started working she split up with this older man seven months later...

And it started again in another city...

And when things didn't go well she'd drop everything and disappear, with never lasted her relationships, and she didn't mind leaving each of her children with their parents and sometimes with their grandparents parents of their parents

And thismethods yielded fruit a daughter named Patricia and Caroline of a new husband whom she married two years later, and the loss of custody of each ofthem.

Ands the girls nots foram createdby her, and the boys also donot.

And in fights she simply took bags and clothes, sometimes left the children to be raised by her husbands and went on with life.

And when she was still at the age of 244 that she had a person who didn't take disaffection, and in the middle of the first fight, she ended up abandoning him.

And she was happily married to Harry with whom she had a marriage and who cheated on charles who would be his lab superior.

He left when he wanted to leave when he wanted a perfect free spirit.

And he had a son named Lenox,and Mauro.

And against all odds they stayed together.

And she had a brief relationship with Charles Reeve, with whom she had Cassandra...

And they stayed together for a while, in the small town where they lived, and she was the cause of gossip, and stories, she was famous, and they told and talked about her as if it were the only news in town.

And she was hardworking, exemplary, but she didn't have much maternal instinct, and I didn't think twice about dropping everything and moving on to a new life.

And she worked and was independent, worked in the neighboringtown.

He started life where he wanted and ended up in Florida and had no ties to any city, and nothing to tie it to anywhere or anyone.

And what caused each of his children to be raised by orphanages and institutions.

And that's when she had Cassandra, she had a little over two-year relationship with her father.

Cassandra Reeve, was an exemplary student, the smartest student in her school, she had a high IQ, came from a family of separated parents, who divorced when she was still very young, less than five years old.

And he met her on a trip to Works, and he saw her as a prodigy, who could have a photographic memory.

And she was a great escape pilot, and mechanics, one thing they had in common, with her father to which she didn't have much conviviality just a few weeks in the month and for a while.

And that were cars, mechanics and driving, they were the only things in common he had with his father.

And remembering that his mother, and the few memories they had that his mother and father betrayed each other, never got married, his birth was of no importance.

And she was the fruit of a fence jump, born of an extra marital relationship, and being the daughter of the mistress.

She grew up with problems in her home, her father's sporadic visits, the men who had relationships with her mother, and the several times her mother dumped her with someone.

And throughout her sixteen years, her mother who invited men to live with her, year after year, and various abusive relationships with her own daughter, and sometimesstrangers.

And it was at this time that they moved andagain, her mother met her new husband with whom she lived up to her 10 years of idadand.

And with whom she had two more children, she was 39 years old at this time.

And the conviviality was extremely difficult, his family was unstructured, his mother had four more children from four different relationships.

There were fights, disagreements, arguments, the typical home that she remembers she didn't want to be in, they brought their livelihood home, but they were absent.

And it was at this time, after that his mother left for work, after another argument being accused of treason by a current husband...

That when she turned 10 her mother disappeared, and she heard from her because when she came back from school, and she was no longer there, it was more than abandoned.

And that was enough for everyone to believe that she actually met another man and according to her fame sheleft.

And she abandoned everyone without any concern.

His stepfather went to the police two days later

And just over 48 hours after her disappearance, her stepfather was reporting her missing.

That she had raised her between comings and goings and being taken to be raised by her parents' grandparents.

And it was at this time that she no longer saw her brothers, and never heard from her mother again, it was the first time she had heard of her mother's parents and aunt, who never heard of her.

And she was little more than a ghost.

And she suffered a lot from it, in the middle of a car that won from one of her father's boyfriends suffered accident.

And that made her lose a part of her jaw, and using prosthetics, having low esteem.

And even though she recovered using time as a medicine, she studied and was recruited by the army, winning a scholarship.

And over sus 16 years of life, when he won an army scholarship due to his grades.

And remembering that she learned of five more siblings out of her father's marriage,and so many others from hermother.

And he decided to leave an in-house school and was better than that he presented her with her life and her mother's memories.

And his life was a complete mess outside of school, it was totally dysfunctional.

And that made her drown in her studies and run away from reality and in a world of her own, there wasn't much social life.

Until convinced by school friends she attended occasional evening parties.

There was a famous nightclub that was a mixed audience in New York.

And that's when she first met her, she was one of her oldest friends.

And she was a withdrawn girl, who didn't have many friends, until on rare occasions when she went to some nightclubs, at the age of17, she met Robin Gray at her occasional parties.

Robin frequented nightclubs and some clubs, and was older, was 22 years old, was unlike her a rich woman.

And over the years they never had a great relationship and fear of men, ended up avoidingmen, avoided, even if it was at parties with their friends.

And his father lived with his mother for just over twoyears, and before returning to his wife, and to whom he never came to separate, she herself saw him on his visits to cheat on his wife with other women.

And unlike the other girls and friends, when she was still a little girl, she really was a student,, or she studied or would have less possible contact with her motherãand..

And it was almost no contact with her father,, who came back sporadically to visit her.

And that made her distance herself from men's relationships andrelationships, not counting her friends.

And with the aim of seasing herself in studies, being a girl with caramel-colored hair and blue eyes and copper-colored skin.

During her teenage years she became a model until she was 16, helped by Robin, but one fine day, and rare times when she earned something from her father, and that's when she drove a car and suffered a crash,she was speeding.

And she was a cheerleader in high school, followed a life oflearning, and took some friends, which was a rarity, but they were rare.

And she learned more about mechanics that she was very good at it, loved messing with cars.

Leaving home early to enlist in the army with high notes, and was the best in any matter

And in the middle of his training the beginning of college, being introduced in the computer and intelligence sector.

And for a long time she followed the rules, never got caught up in any infractions,

She had friends and colleagues, where she met her boyfriend, right in the army, and everyone thought it would never happen, but it was against the rules, and he was an exemplary soldier.

And they thought i'd never get out of school, and one day in an army bar...

And that's when the pig twists its tail, something that should be banned, if they were caught, they would be expelled, and he was tall and red and muscular.

His name was William Washington, he was one of the best soldiers in the army.

And as time went by they knew each other secretly going out together and not telling anyone, and on vacation they passed away from the base and at his family home.

And he discovered that it was the perfect advertisement for margarine, a mother housewife ex-sailor, and a soldier father, a general and parents of four children.

And her heart that never wished for a relationship was divided, her Prince William and the confused boy James, and even though it was serious between them, she cheated on him with James occasionally, on base outings on some Fridays.

And unlike her, he came from a traditional and religious family, where all men followed the army's career, yes he always went to parties, but he was gallant.

And he was educated and responsible and his father had three more older children and they all followed the military career, and two dogs and a cat, plus a nursery of parakeets, and a huge house.

And for the first time he saw a romantic, passionate man who would do anything for her.

And they went to that alternative club in New York.

And that's when they met theirfriends, and he was always going to have lunch at William's parents' house.

James "Jimi" Miller was a gay boy, a friend of Robin and Cassandra, and from an early age, he never saw himself as a man, and during his short life, he showed himself to be a woman in a man's body.

They met at the club at Cassandra andRobin's parties, they were best friends.

For a time he began to rebel against his traditional Christian family.

They went to the same schools and the same nightclubs, like her, each of them were isolated and sometimes persecuted

And he made a singing career performing in nightclubs, as a Drag-Queen, he wanted to be awoman, they had many friends and fascinatedhim, and he was a fan and follower of Whitney Houston,and wanted to be like her.

And he really wanted to be like her, a complete woman, and little more than a few changes, it was when he moved into anapartment, away from his family that he did not accepthim.

And with just over 22 years, and he performed in nightclubs as aa transformist and doing shows ...

During the following years, they did shows, and Robin after each presented skirt with Cassandra and Dafne.

William and Cassandra were hiding every fortnight when he returned to the base toward the nightclub, and with whom they used Dafne's apartment, with whom they shared the rent, and had sex.

Unlike his friends, William didn't know about his case, he just knew he was gay.

And they always met James, and that's when they met Rebecca and Jack...

And it was a place frequented by several people of various sexes, bustling a club formed and when they met Steve and Christopher.

Steve was a green beret a blond man shooter and sin in person and trucker, and Steve, he was the bartender of the nightclub and was dark and strong, and a soldier, was a cadet at the time.

James fell in love with Steve at first sight, between him doing the shows and Steve being sexy and attending the club.

Christopher was Jack's loyal friend and best friend since childhood, everything one did the other did.

And they had an affair, which made James more of a commitment toward his sex change.

And when he got involved in something that was his complete opposite.

And James got involved with Steve, and that's when it all went down even more.

And Christopher was his partner in crime, and bartender too, in addition to the nightclub security guard, he was always responsible for verifying the identities of every one who went in there, and expelling anyone who broke the rules and the junkies.

And they had a jealous and high relationship and btoixos, when he started to take seriously their relationship, and their sex change...

And many times he had expelled several gays who tried to leave without paying, no one would go in there if Christopher and Mathews didn't know it was another security guard.

And when Steve was denounced for defection and arrested for following...

And he defected from the army and was imprisoned for just over five years.

Unlike Jack Christopher was dispensed withhonors, he was a tall black alabaster color, who was muscular and with Rastaarian hair,always with black suits and Armani.

And it was Jack's shadow, everything that was going on at the club he knew, he worked directly with Mach Burns, who owned the place, and he was his eyes and his ears.

And while Jack was reported and arrested, before that happened Christopher warned him to flee, which he was caught in the middle of the escape in his apartment.

And leaving the way clear for when initially meeting their other friends they ended up forming an unlikely group.

The first time James metRebecca, he saw her long wavy, flaming hair, and after the shows, they talked and left.

And she was one ofJame'sdancers andrivals, she was a male transsexual who had had sex change surgery before James, and was a man doing a cover of Queen.

He was tall and dark with a muscular body and a voice like a mermaid.

And she had an affair with Christopher, they fought over shows, and who was most in demand.

And meanwhile he did some surgical interventions, on the nose, and face, decreasing the adam's apple, and some more, and was also using even sex-changing hormone, and which made some changes in his body.

And at these parties Rebecca who had a well-defined androgen body that was neither entirely male nor fully feminine and who tried to dateCassandra.

And being turned down several times and having an affair with Christopher and with whom they were together, and Rebecca herself was a modelo of famous male perfumes..

And sometimes Cassandra met William at Rebecca's apartment.

And her long golden hair that she held them when she wore Queen's wig. s

Cassandra was heterosexual, but Dafne was bisexual and attracted to Cassandra who was always flirtated by Rebecca.

And James was friends with Dafne Sins, who was also rich, and arriving just like Robin at the club, and met there, during his childhood, they became friends, and when they saw each other together..

And Cassandra always knew that James was gay, rich financed and bought clothes together.

And at various times Christopher was accused of benefiting Rebecca at the expense of James, always unsolved.

Dafne was attracted to Cassandra and desired her, but was constantly rejected, yet she did not care about frequent attacks.

And Cassandra wanted to be with James, she always had that desire, and was always byJames's side, would even be able to trade the uniform for a life with him.

And at first as a friend, and exchanged compliments, comments and suggestions of makeup and clothes.

And after several attempts, back and forth, with the boy without the knowledge of his army boyfriend.

And she managed to go out with James, there was the fulfillment of her desires, and they became more than inseparable, and she succeeded after a few more times, conquering him.

But in the, end it didn't work out, between several attempts and failing to change him, and she soon in one last argument, she left for another,, leaving the land free for someone else.

And where he was, they were together, and they started attending the sameparties, even with a calm ending and now holding a candle.

And even though he was conquered by Robin...

And with whom he had a long relationship.

And until they started datingr,everything was going well, there were arguments, they always went to parties together, marked the wedding.

Rebeca Rosco, was a beautiful little girl with black hair and thin, and who was a middle-class girl, classy who had been dating for some time,, her future husband Jack Grand who they met at rave nightclub,but who was from her school her classmate.

There was nothing too much in officially in any ofthem, Jack was tall almost two meters he would hold her in his lap to kiss.

For a while Rebecca married Jack after just over a two-year relationship,and betweenCassandra's relationship with William.

They had a life of parties and games, Jack loved his wife, and he would do anything for her.

Rebecca in turn came from a good family, from separated parents, but who would do anything for her, four siblings from a two-decade marriage.

They lived in a rented house in upstate New York.

And after almost a year of trying and confirming a relationship with Robin and James, with whom they succeeded and he won a wedding ring from Robin.

And they went to their wedding party, and less than a year into which they go home, Steve is released and returns to his old job, and his heart isshaken.

And that caused the future marriage to end, his heart and his relationship with Robin was shaken.

And he was confused, I didn't know what he wanted, but at that point he wanted to be with Steve.

Jack was a mechanic and moved with cars and had a hobby for carte racing.

And she already hada daughter with Jack, in frequent bouts of jealousy.

And it was on everyone's part there, Steve liked James, James was confused on the one hand likes Jack, but is divided with Robin, Dafne never left Robin.

And Cassandra stood in the corner holding a candle, and she always had hopes, but she couldn't, and eventually they just became friends.

And it seemed more than a loving triangle, and Dafne made Robin jealous.

And jealousy won, there was disagreement and again James came back to Steve, and between the back and forth, he was always reminded that and what Steve wanted was awoman.

And he liked women, they couldn't be together, but they couldn't be apart.

And between the constant back and forth and the difficulties of the relationship and the fact that it is that Dafne wanted to be with Robin, they one day got together only once,and what caused robin more jealousy.

At a time when sex-change surgeries were rare, expensive and dangerous.

And so he realized he wanted to be with Steve and really wanted to be a woman, that's when he started using hormones again in a sex change.

And it was the same surgeon as Rebecca from Denmark.

And so Robin paid for the surgery, she had a difficult rehabilitation, when she then returned and showed her body, just like Whitney Houston and he was everything, showing her body became a model.

Over the next year, even though he thought about fulfilling Steve's wishes to have a woman, there were still disagreements between the two.

Whitney became a copper-colored brunette redhead and sculptural body, and during the time she took hormone in her treatment

And they betrayed each other, Robin loved James who now used Whitney's name, and if on the one hand he was a woman, but when they fought over jealousy and whatever motives, Steve ran after Robin

And Steve always cheated on him with our women and reminded him that he wasn't a real woman, not a complete one.

And he ran towards another woman, one night Steve had sex with Robin in bed and being caught by those two.

And while this time in a new fight and cheating whitney with Robin, now Whitney cheated with Dafne.

And some time when she now, awoman, and made several advertisements.

And the fights were frequent there was a fight right at the end of a performance and Whitney ran out to live with Dafne, and in the middle come back and go out with both.

And again they returned until after an argument after a modeling presentation followed by a whitney music performance was never seen.

And Robin wanted to be with him, and hope, sothey, but there was and spent more than two weeks without seeing them.

And on the other side of town they heard about a body found in the river naked and in a blanket with three gunshot wounds to the head.

And until they compared the colorpo found in the river was whitney's it took another week...

Anyway when the investigations began, they learned that Robin, Dafne and Steve in turn were seen at the Club together the moment Whitney left in a jealous rage.

They didn't see anyone else with her, they didn't see her after that.

There was no evidence that either of them were involved in his death, and each of them was an alibi for the other.

Rebecca and Jack Grand iriam make two years of relationship when she again became pregnant, and while they were going to visit Cassandra in an army-funded house. exército.

And they went to parties, they had always recorded every event of their first daughter, their first car, their first time standing, their first steps.

And they gave all the toys to their first daughter, then they got along, and there were always disagreements, but they always came back, if they loved they had a daughter...

And when another daughter would come, they decided to move from a rented house to a bigger house of their own.

And so came the little girl, and he had to work harder and have more time away from home, less attention and more time with his friends.

And with whom they always talked with their plans to maintain the relationship with two children, came the jealousy of Rebecca because he spent more time with friends in games of carte.

And there was a problem with them, they went into crisis and couldn't solve it, when they first broke up there was a big fight when.

And it was at this time when they had disagreements and began the accusations of treason, and none wanted to be together or separated.

And she one day left him and left him, but took her daughters, after months of begging and begging and not leaving heralone.

And she went to Cassandra's summer house.

And that at the same time, she was in crisis with Williams, they learned of a fight.

Cassandra was betrayed, and she was taking a break.

And after they heard about it from a newspaper news cast.

A girl was found dead.

Shot in the head on a Texas highway.

And soon after two more bodies of young girls were found on a nearby road mutilated with gunshot wounds to the head.

And it was between the constant requests that she came back and again stayed together, but it wasn't the first time.

And in the middle of the investigations they came back and at the same time that Rebecca came back with Jack...

And in the midst of that, they met some friends who didn't see much, and was going through a financial crisis.

And they were Megan Vince and Allen Chandlers, they were married and parents of three children when they lost their jobs and were invited to live with them.

And during that time when they stabilized amid the arguments and fights, Rebekhab she became pregnant with another child.

And during a time when they were both looking for new jobs they had disagreements over money and conditions to take care of their children.

And in the midst of this when he got a new trucker job, and his mechanic friend, and during the time he percandbeu that Allen was having more contact with Rebecca.

And it was when he came to the point of distrust, and just over six months in which Jack ended up catching Rebecca and Allen together, in their beds and had another fight, kicking his friend and wife together.

And but not before she left once again with the children, they had time apart and once again in a new reconciliation..

And when he was going to work, the day after the lull came back and on a day when he went out to work and so did she...

They never heard of Jack missing without a trace and a trace for just over a year after his disappearance he was never seen again.

One of the welds of the fort in which Cassandra was, was Schindler Reeve, married for more than three years disappeared as well.

And she was in her second marriage, there were disagreements and a possible separation and mother of two daughters, was heading towards Fort Reeves when she was never seen again.


	175. Chapter 175

17

And the murders stopped...

In the meantime...

Weeks later...

He saw several pictures of his father watching the pictures and saw the girl on awoman's lap , she was beautiful, her long black hair and green eyes withthe that of an emerald, she was small in the photo.

In addition to showing a photo with several men and women in lab coats and so the graduation of his father, his teachers, and several others.

And among them was the photo of several businessmen and a man in particular, well the man had a scary look, he was strange and was sisudo and ill-faced typical evil man face.

And he kept watching the photo, looking curiously at an associates' meeting and a party. He was still five years old and several children in his parents' lap.

And there was Eduarda smoking the chimney in the picture... a huge storm forming and dark clouds...

His father one day saw him watching the countless photos of Wayne's mansion, one in particular, the one that made him think, and one day, but he didn't say anything, at that time he was accompanied by Eduarda who was driving him down the hall, and so he told him.

His name Fidorenko Maldonado Ivanovich. – Said his hand approachinghim, this girl is his age, is called Yvana Maldonado Ivanovich.

And this blond woman and her mother, Leda Pedrovisk Maldonado Ivanovich. – She said her mothertwo, who joined them.

"She had a carefree expression... Without any modesty, tight clothes... And a whore's face...

Bitch. " Said Eduarda watching the woman in the photo ...

And Yvana,was the heir to the whole legacy and the German mafia of his father, he was the head of the Russian and German unified mafia...

Years later he remembered two strands two timelines, one saw a foolish girl who died beaten by hermother.

And the other one he saw when he was swerving the killer's path and he murdered another girl...

Or living a life isolated and beaten by her mother, until she was going to murder her own mother, and ask for help from her uncle and so return to Germany and so she came to become the leader of the German mafia.

And conquering all the gangs and unifying them and creating control of the underworld in 20 years would be no small gangs left...

Yvana would become one of the largest if not the biggest trafficking and mafia leader responsible for drugs, illegal auctions of the underworld and drug trafficking, and even human trafficking...

The queen of the crypt as it became known, she fought directly several times and killed Luthor in a war she would later acquire an immense fortune from it...

And so she came to fight Dick and killing one of her daughtersforthei'm going to get back a on active...

And so maybe he can avoid this future...

He was at several charity parties, he had an expression of a predatory wolf with prominent chops and redhead as fire-coloredhair.

And if he was a good husband I don't know, but he didn't seem like a good person, a sisudo man.

He looks bad. "Said Bruce looking at the picture.

\- He was a little sisudo. "Said his mother two arriving there watching both men looking at the pictures.

Was it? He asked.

\- He died in a plane crash heading towards a business meeting in another country. "Said your Eduarda.

\- Does she take care of Yvanaalone?" - Asked Bruce.

His mother two made a disgusted expression and said, before forwarding her son toward the hallway. No, not for a while. "Said your mother, no more. - Completed

He's got a partner. " He said after minutes.

"And so the boy said as if he were surprised by this situation.

\- Is he a gogo boy? He asked.

She looked at him and was momentarily mute.

Stating in a hoarse voice...

And so began school, and I no longer saw Poole and Pamela, both withdrawn, but were prodigies, and were in college at the age of 16.

He began studying at that school and was walking away being taken by limousine by Alfred in front of the school.

I entered was huge spacious and larger than I remembered, runners and all the children were referred by monitors and I saw for the first time the teacher, Eric.

And he was tall, thin and curved. always wore a calm and focused air, he looked not with severity, but with love and understanding black shoes.

And so greeted his students they started classes and were taken to some lectures and seminars internal explanations...

\- I hope you all show me everything I expect from you, your great spirits to be shaped, your unseminated forces, the spirit of an adventurer believe in yourhearts.

And they will be rewarded, great minds to be shaped, seek what is missing in their hearts...

He remembered this speech many years into his future.

And there was always a single step to which no matter how hard he tried he always stumbled and fell into it, always on it...

In those months before the murders and I became a celebrity, someone at first sight most of the children saw me at the clinic watching my father's work talking to other people.

And from nurses other doctors to patients, of all ages, sitting sometimes and looking and seeing the great man who was my father, just for my father'sfame.

And little prince of Gotham, my teacher was good to me, my school counselor, he was always after me, children who wanted to be my friends.

And there were others who simply wanted to be part of Gotham's history, but I knew who and how to start.

There was a blond girl with burnt and muscular skin for a girl for her age, Alexandra Briscow or Alex as the other girls called her, or Alec as Bruce called her, very intelligent, one of his friends.

And that he thought he understood the strange powers he should have, and he had a terriblededuction.

And she was the nerd in my class, but the good thing was, I was better than I looked, but he didn't know a weird expression of deduction.

She came to become a researcher, and even an explorer, a great bounty hunter, she was a polyglot eximia, and master in us and ropes knew how to escape any grip and misadventure..

And he was great at escapes rivaling the miracle lord, had photographic memory, and able to memorize and unravel puzzles and even translate any language...

Several years of studies...

And so he died years later in a trap orchestrated by Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor...

And so he took him to his hideout where he led him through all the plots and puzzles already made, even those in which he did not really know if he wanted to be a doctor, but it was a dream that would be left aside...

She read various books and didn't play video games, wanted to be a doctor, like my father, but in the end she really wanted to explore the world and unravel the mysteries around the world...

I wanted to be the greatest of all the adventurers and escapists in history, I was competing with the miracle lord,

And there was a big boy for her age she was well, strong and no one messed with her, it was Hellorim Riordane,also blonde, but her eyes were green.

And so she accompanied her loudly an air an aristocratic aura, and as for Alec, is a big woman, her dream she wanted to grow faster, and wanted to be the greatest fighter and competitor of jiu jitsu and wrestling in the world.

And once in the future he saw Petrus, Yvana's paternal uncle, his right-hand man and the one who led her to the mafia and his successful post in the underworld...

And there were two friends who were always together, who were always more together than usual.

And that were girlfriends, the transgender he was called Viktoria Pasccal Markoly, and hisgirlfriend Emmety Tramandal Belikovy, who wasintersexual Destoia Yetsulya future businesswoman and owner of free fights who had both sexes.

And also her twin sister Emma Tramandal Belikov, intersex twin sisters, the first wanted to be a psychologist, and the second psychiatrist, who always had long hair were a triangle...

Irina Kranov were the strangest girls were a legion of blonde and mobsters...

Yulya Boslovitch was one of the girls from Russia to keep her name and make a future alliance by unifying the mafias into one...

And they were all heirs and the only women to inherit each of the mafia families and throughout Russian territory.

And it really happened with a push from Bruce that created a way for the girls to meet...

And they would become enemies of the justice league after years of fighting, and fights between deaths of the territory between them had quarrels and so they had each of them

And those girls, their respective daughters and the sole heiress of the biggest Russian mobsters, and yet the only ones to keep the family business...

And in three versions of time one showed that each of the girls died in a gang war in Gotham and this caused them for four years of their early childhood..

And there would be a local mafia war with the Russian mafia, and so on Monday they'd disappear the other timeline, they'd disappear and end up dead, and so their younger sisters took over the business and so they couldn't see each other anymore.

In the third timeline they became in the future the largest Russian mobsters after their parents died in a mafia war.

And so in this timeline in the future they did business with Veronica,

And beautiful powerful slenders and had personality besides strong and determined, they made a great company and a group ...

And they in the future of the fourth batman timeline of the future, Terry McGinnis were Famme Fatales and so used a misrepresented version of sex pollen and enslaved several powerful men around Gotham the most powerful sex drug...

And hypnotists and also masters in creating hallucinogens together created various problems for Gotham, each of them really and so killed by sex and so they enslaved took free will ...

And they at Yvana commanded with iron hands the underworld extending through all the countries, and so saw the command of they were called unifying with Veronica, of Queens of the Crypt...

And they would become the queens of the underworld...

And the leader would be Veronica, and each of them would command a strand and thus command every part of Europe...

And so he got to know that independent, he could use his persuasion ability and so he approached these girls infiltrated into their lives, manipulated and approached and so became friends and so he changed the timeline...

And they really became mobsters, but with other concepts...

And they were their slaves very happy, the lipstick came to solve very well...

And so he went to the parties learned his secrets lived more with the associates of these girls, and manipulated he used his knowledge of the future to gain the trust of the whole Tramandalfamily...

And Petra Hahn Hoffmann he was half brother of Yvana's father and so he was before in power fighting with Yvana's mother for the right to all property and earnings, even goods..

And that they had been frozen until Yvana's adulthood, and so he saw that the woman was only earning a pension to keep the girl until her adulthood...

And so he remembered that at various times in the newspaper there had been ambushed by the power gain of various regions of Russia and a region of eastern and southern Europe..

And he knew that all that would fall in the newspapers, he saw that in various files of the police secret agencies, that there were several ambushes and traps of other small families and police, and he knew when and how they should appear...

And so he was hiding in some ambushes and showed his knowledge of the future and he spoke of various locations that would serve asambushes.

And dand locations that would be caught in the plans of the police, of otherrival gangs, which could be unchanged, thus making small changes, where he could enjoy this knowledge ...

And so he convinced him to do business with Veronica...

There were times when Viktoria'sparents, Mrs. Krakov,and Yakolev,Mrs. Biolovity asked for advice... Mrs. Belisnky...

And he kept a low profile so his parents didn't realize his friends covered him up... And anything he was seeing with his friends, with Eduarda with Veronica, and they didn't have many friends the same age...

And he knew that they owed him, and that even without his presence they would come together later, and form a singlemafia.

And so he only used his knowledge to be present at that very moment and in a few years, even without him being there they would be together, but now each of them owed it to him...

And even if he became Batman at one time or another, they'd meet and he'd charge you for your favor...

And they would become their secret agents using the resources of the Russian mafia...

And each one didn't look at each other twice, they had their own lives to go on, and as for Margaret Marcone, I wanted to be amage.

And she was a girl who didn't feel like reading, but felt obliged, in the vile situation, but liked board games, they were rich daughters.

His whole family was connected to the occult, they were dark wizards, necromancers, and alchemists, and so heremembered...

And though she became an Lich,long after when he returned the favor of submitting to some obscure deity... At the time of your sacrifice...

And she must not have read between the lines of any subsequent contract...

And in all cases, she loved to see the stickers, but she was too lazy to read, which must have hindered her learning in magic, but she took it out of her hand when she struggled...

He learned that the Marconi family owned diamond mines, and gold...

And that bought many islands, these islands in particular was the island of pascoa, and mysterious islands that in turn had a history of magical legends, and other cases, such as obscure rituals...

She would be your only heir and benefit if you hadn't been born to four more children...

Hunters of riches and hidden instruments, masters of magic...

She over time developed jealousy of her younger siblings...

She killed her whole family and all of what was part of the owl court, in Terry's time as Batman...

With this she imposed his presence and so he lived a lot with each of them, throughout the year, in his future as an old man, he himself saw that his parents, were members of the court of owls ...

And gradually he was invited to go to the mansion of each of them, their homes, entering their lives and their conviviality...

She killed Terry's brother, and so he killed several people, and turned those who died into his personal army of the living dead...

And so he conquered her and converted her and the less he waited for her to kiss and seduce her...

And so he just needed to guide her on his own path and give a new purpose, and so he guided him on various adventures...

He knew of her life, when she tortured and arrested him and drugged him he was the reason she had become a lich and killed all the members of the owl court...

And she acquired a great obsession with Bruce Wayne who in turn tried at all costs to prove that he knew magic or even he was a mutant...

Which caused many conflicts in his future...

Gradually he remembered Margareth Raskin, she was the daughter of a president of a carrier, she was an alcoholic and surrendered to alcohol for a long time, throughout life the more she drank, the more powerful she became, and so she smoked and drank.

And that she had a wretched addiction, started smoking in secret at the age of 10, and so she yielded four miscarriages and mutilations of fetuses, she was not fit to be a mother at best she was homicidal, and schizophrenic...

And she with the right and targeted advice came to become one of the best killers and racker in the world, and of course totally bipolar.

And it had incredible strength and it could split rocks and the gallows were huge...

And his parents had to take care of only three children they had right after they had...

There was in that group and a girl who wore glasses, and brown hair, no one came near her, I think seeing at that very moment they were very shy.

And they didn't know how to approach and be called Emanuela Chandler Sanders who was a bisexual girl who loved playing for the two teams he met at halftime.

And she was of the 8th grade, and a conqueror by vocation, a true supplication, but it was not compared to Bruce that even in the body of a child was still a master of conquest, with the mind of an adult...

He knew her enough to use sex as a weapon, that was interesting, there were several girls and boys who literally fell in love, for both of them, he knew was good at sex, the best in school...

In the case of Emanuela Chandler Sanders they competed in who conquered the most girls, from those of your age those who passed on the street ...

Bruce learned to use dolls to see the girls' dresses, he always bought them two and showed the girls so he could cheat or convince and show to see if it was the same...

He had a similar ability to an incubus, but she in turn actually had incompetent parents and had a relationship agency and tissue collection and fertilization clinics...

And that life and responsibility depended on the company, not the son...

And so he knew beyond his disappearance that they had three more of Chandler's youngest and two older children...

They used to front some of their ventures for illegal organ sale and so he had also collected corpses and other paid illegal tissues and transplants...

He recalls that the scandal came to light after Chandler's disappearance...

And so he convinced him that he should approach her to prevent it from coming to light...

This wanted to be a supernatural researcher, and another red-haired boy, she was the don juan the inside out always flirting with other girls.

She was a cheap conqueror, a con man and a whore, and she took advantage of other older girls to be her bodyguard, a typical pimp in the future, she was Kenny Roland, she was 15 years old, the same school, but different years of sophomore year.

And she would entice and sell their kisses to other fellow people, and grow up to be a real pimp, but a good deal the redhead as she was called was a high-class pimp, and so her parents had celebrity brothels and so he met her at school, and in this way he saw her allied at a convenient time...

He so saw Jonas Rollandy he was one of the owners if not the best boss of sexual slavery, his sons were very much his bastards and children of several other women and so always these worked for him.

Everyone there had two fears falling into the clutches of the duo Eduarda and Veronica, and that would be a sad end...

The woman of the flames and lady of poisons...

And meanwhile Bruce contacted Veronica who with other contacts contacted Petra to set up a plan against Leda...

At first sight the man ridiculed him and almost left, the boy river blatantly...

While this was not current just over three years acting as Batman he had two identities such as Flying Fox and Red Demon...

Bruce with 29 years to just over four years of activities as Batman...

In another a remote part of the Mediterranean a year and six months before the official encounter with Clark Kent, somewhere in the middle of a desert on an expedition there was an excavation...

There were several excavators and archaeologists and researchers who were being discovered in particular there were several well-preserved objects by the way...

And there in a monument or an installation an ancient temple far below the dunes of area where the wind in a desert storm revealed an opening, a hole to which some children fell.

And there were several unsuspecting people who were sucked into a hole or quicksand that sucked several boys and so he dropped the place..

And it was scary, dark black with spooky monuments, and elongated shadows had mummies scattered around...

And further ahead of those boys as they turned around they saw a huge humanoid statue of a demon bat of wings and crown...

There were dark corridors and several rooms and surrounding chambers...

Debris and skeletons pieces and people mummified, trapped the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangledaround.

And the rivers on each side, red rivers of various tapestries and ornaments worn by time..

And by observing the faces and cries of children who were rescued, archaeologists who came later to hear the help.

And the request of the local government, the residents come across the place that all spoke were cursed, and there were several statues and skeletons of screaming beings.

And that were led by the rivers that are on each side as that screams and waves their arms and groans and cries and cries and wails.

And they put several tents around various expeditions there...

And so his immense mouths trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns and trees as if they werealive, and pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features..

And as if carved in the latches their mouths open, and so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, that place was altar.

And reverence of each place, existing there in the oldest civilization that today no one remembers...

And to each of the statues that symbolized the cursed souls their faces as if expelled and their guttural voices, and how and that repeated the sames laments, of their mouths that were dark slings and like a hole of a black immensity and perpetuas.

And its animalistic aspects and the smokes like auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, its desperate features and its guilty expressions..

And that each one trying to free himself both from the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls, as from the walls of branches and so following the crow each time his eyes deep and mesmerizing.

They saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and so entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equallyred.

And so the marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoid, there were so many carved monsters and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke,,

And around waves of auras circling all overs.

And so he observed to all their deep faces carved in stone his eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both standing and walking, and as sitting at tables and so skeletal.

And there were unplaced parts that place was a cursed den of dismembered parts, and some superficial dismembered, and thus covered by vines and swords and branches, which held it.

And they were surprised by a strange wave and their cries like a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to the objects que.

And seeing the vines and beings rooted and trapped like roots and veins around, and the walls and tables and so the crow he observed his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by him.

He was led through the labyrinth and corridors, equal and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones.

And so watching around i saw the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the corridor and like that smoke, there was dust and more dust there were no insects because the place was once closed.

And entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so upon seeing the flames spread and grew and so wrapped in red light.

And forming once a crow now magically transforming and emerged shrouded in de red flames.

And they saw his scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing there in that place a huge and beautiful painting that was by magic kept and intact.

And the shape of a beautiful tall damsel well over two feet tall, her eyes red and almond-shaped her vertical and black pupils.

And her slender and sculptural body of grosa, and firm troches and her long legs and broad hips, her firm abdomen a short narrow lace and crochetdress.

And it was with small drawings of knitted dragons, that they barely covered their legs and their equally red shoes.

And they saw a cleavage of her breasts full and beautiful and rounded and fastened by dress hopefully falling, and her white skin, and her long hair immense and long black and silky hair and her firm and sculptural face.

That beautiful image was the only perfect thing in the midst of that abandoned place seemed to be a center of worship and worship of a long-forgotten deity...

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair so long silky and smooth, as to the syrup of the dress as a flaming bow and her sculptural curves.

And her beautiful cheekbones her fleshy lips and her firm arms so sitting in front of her and her looking in her face and thus seeing that her legs open to the ground and around her long hair immense and bigger than her own body.

It was perfection carved and drawn in the most beautiful form of a tapestry preserved by time...

And they took various artifacts around the world the stops were around Europe and then went to America six months later...

And so they saw artifacts of power, they were ancient inscriptions so old that the translations themselves were extinct and lost...

And they took her into the world...

And there they found several ancient artifacts of precious character...

There were ancient artifacts mistranslated objects...

A lamp decorated and adorned... And several other ancient objects...

Meanwhile in the United States of America...

A year and six months later...

Bruce Wayne rambling about his abilities...

And he had this ability he studied as the best mentalist in Scotland for more than three years before returning to Gotham, of course he had many other teachers..

And it was one of his numerous journeys, one of his countless teachers and teachers, which indicated his learning around the world...

A few years later upon returning to Gotham he learned of the countless wonders that arose around the world, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, the Martian...

And he decided to research each of them individually before it is clear of him simply acting on his own or presenting himself... It wasn't in the plans, not yet anyway...

The first on his list were Luthor and Superman...

Bruce Wayne saw the various interviews of Superman by Lois Lane, he investigated the man of steel, and saw a slight Southernaccent.

And he was emerging not long now, and he decided to ascertain such kryptonite that weakens the man of steel...

His area of action was in Metropolis...

And looking at geology and its calculations with meteor showers about 40 years ago, there was a meteor shower all over the United States, more specifically kansas...

And there was a big meteor shower in Smallville was the hardest hit point... Where there was more damage...

It was easy to recognize the man of tomorrow, Superman the Kryptonian he saw in the newspapers he saw him on tv, looking around he saw the sky flying over Metropolises, but never Gotham, he looked around his territory as he said.

Bruce Wayne was just over 4 years into active urban legend by Gotham city acting the night facing dangerous criminals on gotham nights...

Your girls were your secret agents, and they traveled the world solving their problems...

There were newspapers around the cave depicting superman's activities on Planet Diario...

And that made it known as a myth more like a ghost to which no one cared why they didn't believe it existed or just didn't care to investigate...

There were more Heroes Star City, Coast City, Central City, and there were many others, there was an amazon emerging from an island of women only...

And that was expected since this was foreseen due to the circumstances...

A sprinter running everywhere, a man in green who wears a ring with power...

And he followed him like he did with everyone else...

And he decided to investigate...

And he looked toward several newspapers more than a few years ago before he was born...

There were several other newspapers of a variety of strange cases beginning in Smallville...

And it was the beginning of the heroic era, for him of course full 29 years old, but Superman acted longer, in fact he was the hero as more uptime than him...

Acting a little over 5 years of dark activities... Moving around in the shadows...

And he the man of steel, did not appear more than 30 years, but between us he was older, in age, not in appearance...

And he looked at all the American cities closest to Metropolis,and his not-so-obvious finding óbvia he looked around and looked at the computer data of the crime...

And he looked at Kansas as a more likely place... It was at that location that he discovered an intense and destructive meteorshower.

And there were reports in local newspapers that this heavy rain brought a good amount of particular destruction in that region, more specifically in Smallville...

Well acting like a detective was your job after all even if you knew the truth five seconds later or an hour before...

And he researched the adopted and missing children between the ages of five and six at the most...

You'd expect them to be adopted and not to be born in Kansas...

In fact, children adopted in the times of the meteor shower...

Some of them had disappeared, of course...

And he visited orphanages and various institutions...

And he was adopted unexpectedly at the age of six... and those without children and with small children...

And yes there was a higher rate of adoption at this time, more specifically in Kansas...

And he heard about kryptonite, he shouldn't be more accurate than Loisherself, and he helped a lot with his constant interviews and his pre-programmed rescues with respect to the alien...

Histories of adoption and several prefectures he visited...

It seemed that over and over again she got involved in trouble and rescue everything specified to stand by Superman...

And he thought his company could use a certain ore for research...

And then he took advantage of complementary data and extraction of natural wealth and so he went to one of his subsidiaries...

And he's using geology research resources and a little practical knowledge of gemstones...


	176. Chapter 176

35

It filled your father's bag... Your mother... and até even, Alfred... who pushed back to his parents and at last he looked toward those three, histhoughtswere...

And he knew that for him to stop asking all day and through the night and his crying, they would do anything to stop him...

And what was not a lie and no lack of opportunity...

And he found out how horrible it was and the absurdity seemed to be a neglect or even public service, and being a child sometimes took work...

And it was a hindrance,which he would suffer if he did not have in another body ormind, and he left them there planted, and picked up phone, he arrived first to Eduarda, Regina Cecil and Veronika...

And he went to The Mansion of Mr. Aryeh Wana Petrovsky and they met at one of the fundraisers where he was accompanied by Poole...

And they lived on the other side of Gotham, in the upper part of noble that came years later to fall into decay after the death of these distinct families...

And he saw his wife Susana Wana Petrovsky parents of the three girls, and Aryeh's sister, and aunt of the other girls, was Tabatha Wana Fiodorenko Amanda's aunt, Pamela and Elizabeth, and his uncle Ibrahim Fiodorenko who lived in Metropolis friends of Lionel Luthor...

And it was at this time that he met most ofCharlotte's family and the Masons...

It was between the Russian quarter and the German quarter and at the time was the upper class part.

Era Vibeke Soren e Jodin Varin irmo by Natasha Vibeke Varin, eesposa by Soren Vibeke...

And where he met the entire family of Heron Rasputin and his cousin and wife Gregoria Rasputin and his sister-in-law Annya Poliatova and his cousin Vladmir Poliatova and his friends and neighbors Wana and Aryeh,

And after two properties lived in the mansion Svetlana and Viktor Deodrov

And neighbors after two more properties lived Aleksandra Drozdova

And after them lived Alexeiaev and Vlad Romanov,

And they were part of the same community of occultists and were part of universal Freemasonry...

Faced with this event, Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna,all became food of demons...

Heron and Gregoria,were wizards, had a reputation as wizards, were ancient wizards and versed in the field of demonologies... and descendants of Gregory Rasputin..

tinham And they had a daughter named Alexa and Anna Rasputin,they were twins, they were twins, and they were 15 at the time, and he heard as if they were magic wheel tales, Alexa and Anna were starting their new doings in which they would be the absolute summoning mages...

And they felt likethe last m two cookies in the package, it was a mage and the other a summoner...

And each of them were prodigys in what theyf ize...

And each of them would have their firsts tricks at the age of 3, and they were being asked to invoke Nergal'sstrength... s

And they were going to try, but as you can see it didn't work out...

And it wouldn't be bad to say that all this was a breech shot, it wouldn't be for less, and everything went wrong, not only were each of them possessed induced to attack and kill all theguests.

And theydon't before turning some of the ceremony guests into demons and then they committed suicide and taking those who have been possessed with them.

And those who survived lost everything, went mad and the rest as their entire family was cursed and each of those who lived lost everything...

And he remembers that in that ritual, the demons roamed the mansion and hunted down the children who were there and devoured them, and he got a way to get into the party by being invited along with Petrovia,Christina the Boyka and Veronika...

And he was thinking about how he was going to get in there, stop a massacre of demonic origin from happening...

And he had no magical powers, he wasn't a summoner, until that moment he never made an incursion into that moment toward the world of magic...

And Zariel said – Evil against evil, is perhaps the best phrase to characterize the forge. – She said.

\- His power against him. "He said.

Who would be that evil? "He asked her.

What's going on? He questioned him.

Think, Batman. "She said. "If you can't or don't have the power to do that, what would you do for him to leave? Asked.

\- How would you use evil? I'd ask.

\- What would you do to stop evil? Questioned.

\- I would use evil against evil. "He said.

\- Evil, using evil to overcome evil. "He said.

\- A god against a god. "She said toward him.

He's Mesopotamian. "She said.

"What demon would you use it against him...

\- What demon and god would be strong enough? She asked.

And he looked at the place remembering that came to his mind soon the figure of... Mr. Pazuzu.

But for all I know. "He wouldn't act alone and I couldn't just bring him in. " He said. "I should wear something. "He said.

\- Despite all these rituals for help, Pazuzu was still a much feared figure.

Yes. " Said Batman. "And he hadthe power to stop other demons, but he himself was a demonic force.

Pazuzu's destructive power is so much, that in some amulets there are two supernatural forces to aidhumanity. – Zariel Zarielsaid.

And can you think of anyone...? She asked.

And he ran out towards the library.

"And what would you do to help him control him?"she asked.

And he thought and looked and bellowed the inscriptions and the historical documents.

And it was Ugallu and Lulal. "And they were the ones who kept him in control.

Some researchers are against Heeßel's theory, stating that the figures of Ugallu and Lulal seem much more in favor of Pazuzu than in opposition to him, but perhaps both things are not exactly excluding: Ugallu and Lulal. – Thought...

And they may be in favor of Pazuzu in his protection mission, and doing everything possible to keep him in line.

And they should be invoked first, before bringing Pazuzu..

And he should make a deal. Or at best he would induce the two to force Pazuzu to keep his word using amulets.

In any case, even if the figure of Pazuzu were used as protection among these peoples, it is almost certain that they feared him in the same way.

It wasn't a demon you could play with and use as a weapon, but if you did the right thing, there'd be no problems.

And what is not difficult to believe, since as correct and good as it was the God in ancient pagan communities...

And they were still an uncontrollable force of nature, which makes it easier for them to be feared.

And he brought as much disgrace as good...

Pazuzu, son of Hanbi, the god of demons, and brother of Humbaba, who appears in the epic story of Gilgamesh...

And he was never the kindest figure in Mesopotamia, and was always considered an evil,but he could be used for a job if he offered something in return...

\- What do demons want more than souls? Questioned her.

\- They want freedom and they want what they don't have. " He said.

However, with prayers and rituals, Pazuzu was generally "called" as a defense, being so imposing that it would be the only evil that could fight another evil.

And he would be able to bring so much Pazuzu in person... as those that could be used to control it.

Now the question was another...

\- And how would he do to summon him without powers...?

\- You don't necessarily have to have powers to invoke a call.

What do I need, then? I wanted to know him.

An opportunity. "She said...

Opportunity? He repeated it.

\- During an invocation ritual, it said. – And a summoner opens the gap between the magic dimensions. " He said. "And that doesn't apply to at least those who are unsuccessful, but there are all of them. " He said.

\- And there is a gap in the dimension in all invocations, when someone opens a portal the dimension and the fine line between the dimensions become thin and unstable...

\- And it is at this time anyone can take advantage of it, and call any demon and or divine entity.

And you take advantage of the energy released by the wire of the world in case the energy that is released by the portal is used against it.

And you just need to control your own strength. "She said.

\- Some of those who are witnesses of this confuse with a mage, the energy of fear that is generated can be used sucking the energy of your fear...

And it would be nothing more than the energy released by the emotions to the witnesses that.

\- So I'm using the energy around me? - He questioned.

\- Você You'd be stealing the energy by sending it back.

\- It'd be like a black hole. " He said.

Black hole? He questioned him.

\- yes, time wouldn't work the same way. " He said.

\- And i don't need powers. - Said

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

– It would be easier to say than those who witnesses and are at the point of incursion. " He said.

– You must stand next to it on your side and close your eyes do not look no matter how much you ask.

\- Take a deep breath and think only of nothing, clear your mind.

" Said - Clear the mind and wish. - And one morething. - Said.

\- The portal being a living entity,will hearyou.. "She said.

– It will also recognize you as an entity like him. " He said.

\- Since he just can't see your fear if you're watching your eyes shut.

\- He's going through other people. " He said. But the energy itself as you stay at boiling point will work against it.

And you will be protected by the very energy that will be released. " He said.

So nothing can affect me? Questioned.

\- Not for the next twenty minutes that is the moment when the last demons come out of the hole and it is the space of time in which it occurs and the energy and released. " He said.

\- They must be done after ten minutes that the demons leave and in the next fifteen minutes that the portal is open.

– And your life a little of the youth of those who are around is sucked into the portal that would be induced to force close. " He said.

\- And since that's where the demons come out and the portal is open and can release as many demons as you want, there's an open line for any plan. " He said.

And even when it gets like this? " I wanted to know Batman...

That's until someone closes it. "She said.

\- But how am I going to call a demon specific? I wanted to know him.

In fact, you just need to call his name, and think pray or intend to bring, it all comes down to the desire to mentalize. – She said.

So what matters is intent? I wanted to know him.

That's right, i'm going to get you " He said.

\- I'm going to give you a little lesson. "She said.

\- And the soul has to be heavy and anchored so as not to be pulled into the portal and it is you who must pull. " He said.

\- During the moment when the weather becomes unstable and the eclipse happens, every three summers the shadow between the worlds at midnight times until three o'clock in the morning. "She said.

It becomes unstable. " He said.

\- And if someone who was either resurrected or called back to the dead, the object that brought her can take her... away as long as you are at this specific time from midnight to 3:00 a.m...

And if you hadr in your power a quiet mind peace and control of the mind. – Said.

"And you must kiss the person on the mouth at this time under the moonlight. " He said.

And you should say it. "I stop you from doing harm to yourself and others. " He said.

\- And you must between these periods of time do with him or she wishes to be by your side even if it is between theseperiods s you should do with him or she has a carnal desire. –Said.

\- And then he or she must feel something strong a great emotion strong enough to be subdued by you at this specific time, the energy released by emotion makes you unstable...

– There are periods when the moon causes a vibrational wave between dimensions leaving reality unstable.

\- An immortal could die of love or grief he could die of a strong emotion.

But it has to be the first strong feeling like happiness or regrets.

\- And you should make her feel that emotion as the discovery of a feeling strong enough to try to repent of something or feel the true feeling. – Said.

\- During the period of time when the light of the moon rises and the first period of the full moon it is called the blue moon. – Said.

They must be in the first two hours after rebirth or return... - Said.

\- Because I must make an emotion feel, they have no feelings, or can no longer feel? - Wanted to know Batman...

After so long either cursed or petrified or sleeping as being able to see the emotions if they lose they forget. "She said.

And as time goes by they stop feeling it being an effect of so long in this state a resentment and love are primordial forces. " He said.

\- And these are above good and evil. "He said.

\- And then nothing fairer than making them feel a strong emotion. " Said Batman.

\- And making them feel something they haven't felt in a while, it would be a very bad thing for them. – Said Batman

"It would be like a bomb. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. "It would be as if you gave him something that you haven't had in a long time. " He said.

\- And our mind if it is well structured and balanced overlaps with magic.

" It has become a struggle of wills. " He said.

\- And that was a dirty trick that no demon knows only the primordial and oldest gods... " He said.

"Not even the Greek gods. "She said.

\- So rest assured. - Said. - Nothing can go wrong.

\- And there's purpose, do a reverence when you see the devil in front of you. "She said.

So that's what a heart attack would look like? I wanted to know Batman.

That's right, i'm going to get you "He said.

\- You know she may not feel something too strong in time. "He said.

They were infernalists and able to do things that Constantine felt ashamed of.

And he managed to go to those parties, Petrovia had become embrenhado in this world out of curiosity he feared this day was the last...

And Boyka looked like he was simply in the paradise of complications.

And he received the visit would always pick him up from Alfred who was helping Petrovia and protecting some children...

And that this was petrified at that time while he witnessed the event and while he was keeping childrenprotected.

And he was shooting with rifles toward the door destroying demons and at the last moment he was saved by the deal and getting in the middle of those parties...

And before the invocation began they were setting up the altar, and while making the preparations the ornaments he walked around the place and went toward the hidden rooms where they were being prepared.

And he saw through a gap and they were beautiful Russians and beautiful ceremonial clothes and makeup...

And he continued to walk and watch and prepared he should appear at that place at the right time five minutes later...

And there were several Jewish feasts to which he was invited, his parents went and he was to go to the children's ward...

And it was at this moment in the midst of the invocation that he was staying in the children's ward away from the invocation of the girls, but he sneaked among the children and went to hide in the niche waiting for the right moment...

And that's when the chant began less than five minutes later he heard the squeals and screams of terror blood noises and squirts...

And he sneaked out and waited until five minutes and then he saw the possessed girls and saw it all happen and before he got close he was beheaded...

And he woke up ten minutes before it all happened...

And he almost approached and looked like an obstacle course when when he got close a pillar fell on top of her left...

And he woke up ten minutes early...

And again he was approaching the gate when he was beheaded again...

And he woke up ten minutes early...

Ten minutes before...

And again he was caught and beheaded...

And again he as he approached was dismembered...

And almost every time he didn't see the demon come to devour him alive.

And they drank his blood and ate his flesh...

And then after killings until he approached the gate he took a pocket watch that was on the desk of an office he was passing...

And he timed everything he strayed from the first serpent demon crouched between a body that fell moments later...

And then he pushed a man who ran and played and so pulled by a flying and dismembered creature...

And he kept swerving while another was thrown by another creature and another demon running towards and another person was led towards the demon that was going to behead him earlier...

And he strayed from the pillar that was going to fall to the left...

And he followed the path uninterruptedly without any hindrance and or obstacle...

And that of a demon who instead of pulling his leg he swerved and pushed an unsuspecting who ran being taken in his place and arrived there unscathed for the first time after the exact time...

And he was right there after five exact minutes...

And he mentalized closed his eyes and used the energy around him as a shield and he stood at the exact point and called and called he heard zariel's statement supporting him and using his hands to pull the three entities for himself...

And he did opened his eyes there were the three in front of him...

Some who saw the scene would be stating that the figures of Ugallu and Lulal seem much more like primordial beasts...

And he went towards them. And i did.

\- I'd like to make a deal with you. "He said toward the two great demons...

And he knew anything more, but theywere going in Pazuzu's favor than as opposed to him, but perhaps both things are not exactly exclusionary: Ugallu and Lulal. – Thought...

\- And what such a small thing can offer us.

\- What you don't have. "He said.

And what don't we have? He questioned him.

\- The freedom to come and go through this world in certain periods of time without needing to be invoked. " He said.

Say more. Encouraged the red.

But on one condition. "She said.

What would that be? – Asked Lulal.

\- Diminish half your powers. " He said. "By giving his words that would only bring evil to those who went against the rules of life. " He said.

\- Interesting and cheeky for a child. " Said Ugallu.

\- That moment when I claimed the law of the ancients. " He said.

\- The vow perpetuous. " He said.

As long as you were my agents and you'd be eternal allies, I'm going to give you a free pass. " He said. "As long as you could be my agents and come to my aid when I call you. " He said.

And what do we need for that? They wanted to know both...

\- Control Pazuzu. - Said. - When he banishes and faces the demons and banishes them I will do the same thing with him. - Said.

Do you accept? I wanted to know...

And they turned between the two and turned away...

And he had little time to decide before the gate wore down...

Yes, i'm sorry. They said in unison.

And Pazuzuemerged...

And he looked towards Bruce.

And you spoke at the time...

\- What did you call in exchange for?

And he looked and repeated the request and his agreement.

And they agreed and he took a dagger and cut off the hands of each of them and sealed the deal with a handshake...

And Pazuzu Ugallo and Lulal fought defeating the demons and taking away the demon that had possessed the twin girls, and at the end of the demons resurrect the dead they watched the child finish the bargain with the demons who withdrew from that place...

And in the end all the witnesses who saw the scene they looked and were at the same time amazed and reckless about the precocious child...

And by saving them all, they owed their lives...

E era Vibeke Soren e Jodin Varin irmo by Natasha Vibeke Varin, eesposa by Soren Vibeke...

That they invited him back to the parties and sent spies to keep an eye on him when he couldn't attend the meetings...

And where he met the whole family of Heron Rasputin and was soon invited to the parties and meetings and attended the mansion of each of them, including that of cousin and wife Gregoria Rasputin and his sister-in-law Annya Poliatova and his cousin Vladmir Poliatova and his friends and neighbors Wana and Aryeh,

And they met their children...

And he asked them not to tell their parents their secrets...

And he knew they didn't tell... they just got suspicious looking and evaluating the boy...

And then while attending the properties lived in the mansion Svetlana and Viktor Deodrov and they were the only daughters had been Catrina and Alexander... who were many years older and they were also resurrected.

And neighbors after two more properties lived Aleksandra Drozdova

And after them lived Alexeiaev and Vlad Romanov, and it was a community of occultists that he began to develop friendship...

And they were part of the same community of occultists and were part of universal Freemasonry...

Faced with this event, Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna,all became food of demons...

But now alive and well, he managed to gain more allies and contacts in the Russian and German ranks...

Heron and Gregoria,were wizards, had a reputation as wizards, were ancient wizards and versed in the field of demonologies... and descendants of Gregory Rasputin..

And he was taken towards the library and had free pass to visit and look and consult all the books and watch all the ceremonies...

And his daughters who looked stupefied at the scene were the recovered Alexa and Anna Rasputin twins each of them were 15 years old at the time, and he listened as if they were tales of magic wheel, they were never the same, but alive and more studious, seemed over time to compete with Bruce, without him wanting to consider themselves their rivals...

And he ignored them... trying at all costs to participate in his attempts.

And weeks later they managed to cast an ancient creature.

That they in turn were not possessed, but were not as powerful and evil as Nergal...

It was where the Wana family tabatha's cousin, Heron, and the Fiodorenkobranch, and they went very often there were several baptisms and bar-mitzvah parties and so he brought gifts and saw several boys with their speeches.

It was at these fraternization parties between the JuDaic clan in which he was invited to regular parties that he saw his parents out of place...

And those people would throw regular parties and invite Lionel Luthor to the parties...

And he was surrounded by girls had no problem, after all he was a child which should not hinder, taking advantage now, he would not care about scandals, only later.

Lex at this time was an extremely shy child, but they realized at the time that Bruce did not approach boys and always had many friends, and according to his words his girlfriends...

And he saw that the boy was jealous, and a lot and enjoying was jealous too...

And from this strong feeling, it was worse harnessed by Poole, she hated with the strength of her soul the idea of having a younger brother...

So there you go... He's achieved a goal...

But it took a week of insistence, but who solved this were the five women and Amasteus...

And they had many Jewish parties, baptized birthday and wedding parties and to which these Bruce was invited and several acquaintances and distant relatives of Fiodorenko...

And he often visited Ibrahim's mansion, which in turn was a very nice man, looked at Bruce as if he were his future son-in-law...

And a work of art, he led it through Jewish legends, stories, ancestral tales and about the teachings and lessons with the rabbi...

And there was Mr. Anterios Vibek Varin,the religious leader of the Jewish synagogue an elder and rabbi of the temple and the Jewishquarter...

And he led him to the teachings of the ancient, told about demons and the djinns...

And he taught him the Jewish language..., but he didn't go deep into the teachings much he wanted to know about the ancient spirits and beings who roamed the desert...

And also varin's mansion and after the Soren mansion. .

Greta Varin the daughter of Jodin Varin, she was a strange woman with skill of physical mimicry advanced athletic skills and a sports girl...

And Mr. Absolom he was very withdrawn and unfriendly,totallyunlike his daughters...

And friend one of the closest elders of the Jewish council and he was very close to Anterius...

And Mr. Absolon met Maheb with whom they exchanged ideas about their cultures and businesses,but lived in wars of conscience and ideologicaldiscussions...

Thomas and Amasteus at this time had more than a conviviality and a business friendship, they were known with the same interests...

And or similar, with some discussions about the path the company would follow...

And also he became intimate friends if you take into consideration that he lied about many things... ?

And he found that he lied more to those men than they did to him...

There was a clan of Mormons south of Gotham and north of Metropolis.

Her older daughters were one of the girls who would be murdered too, which did not concern her with her presence...

His daughters were always accompanied by a little gentleman.

Alfred was practically the spokesperson that week of his parents, who aimed to impose his presence without success...

The man loved Bruce very much, like his son, no one in his right mind would help keep a six-year-old with a dangerous criminal and an extremely dangerous mobster, a fucking pedophile or a demon, and unless... ?

Well that was anotherstory, Pamela was a great girl always loved research films...

He had the instinct he always had, but it wasn't as big as his own...

And he went to these men's house often and visited his daughters, and to which he realized that it was no problem to bathe with his daughters...

And it was a well kept secret among their families and friends that Sara was not human, gradually Lionel watched and discovered at that time...

And Bruce knew he was after Kryptonians,but somehow he can get to Mr. Luthor's house and hypnotize to the point of not committing any atrocity with Sara...

And one thing he knew was that evidence was needed for so many...

And he didn't go after her out of friendship with Maheb...

And he knew about another landing of a ship fleeing the Krypton explosion...

And they shared with them the knowledge of krypton's ship...

And he hid the secret from Lionel, but he didn't hide it from Poole, who began keeping dark secrets from his own father...

They on a Saturday afternoon when their parents were both at a party to which children were not invited and there was a ward of their own for it in a host's mansion at this time and all the guests took their butlers caregivers and babás.

And Eduarda was nowhere to be seen, as she was covering up Bruce's pesky things by keeping Thomas busy, she was in the west wing of the mansion with other children.

And so he asked his butler for hot chocolate, who talked to other servants in the. mansion, and distributed it to his partymates.

And going towards that place, there were around 30 more children and not counting the babás of every richchild there

And he had a teddy bear and in there they had drugs, soothing and so put in their drinks, and drugged everyone who drank, from children to their pets.

And equally drugged the nannies and maids and everyone who had confidence in Bruce, and all passed out around the mattresses.

And so he saw veronica and eduarda looking from afar, a storm cloud from the sky and a green smoke accompanying Eduarda, and Veronicaapproached...

And in this way had hidden inside a teddy bear with graft several soothing pills which drugged the chocolate and teas and coffees of each of the other children...

And breaking his employees, without them realizing and so they slept, as she approached he prepared ...

He always in the middle of it, he turned off the cameras with the help of Veronica who seduced a security guard, who stayed in aroom.

And the one on the other side of the north wing of that mansion with the help of an unsuspecting child who had spoken unintentionally...

The butler left them alone for more than half an hour, along with other employees of that house, who saw nothing wrong with childrentogether.

And what took him long enough to have the visit of the other nannies and housekeepers and with that innocent air drugged the drinks and made them fall asleep, meanwhile the butler left.

And when it came to preparing something for everyone to eat, the biggest mistake of his life, not so much, they decided on Veronica's terms to have fun with a catch and a, and that consisted of very corny kisses if she caught him.

And before taking advantage of unconscious children and their nannies equally unconscious, and at that time modesty was thrown into the air, along with any innocence, and of course was not only in the kisses caught them beyond the kisses in hidden places and the view.

And everything was at the mercy of an adult and unscrupulous woman, towards many children and women who would never see with the same eyes this woman if she witnessed what she did with her fingers with these women and children...

And hypnotized each of them, using hypnotic suggestion..., and they were at his mercy...

At that time he needed information about that place of the families in question, their habits and their whole lives...

And in the meantime he decided to meditate and travel a little more in time to discover some dark secret...

He literally followed her, it was like he pressed the key to a video and accelerated...

He followed her conquered her and discovered her secrets and so knew about her life...

He saw himself in the body of an elderly man at a charity party and at a fifth-rate magic show, he saw Sindella she wore a long snake a boa

And so he soon after he took them his books and diary and so using Ariana's memories and Shou Shin's account to his teacher, would be the teacher's teacher named Hebi Hime Sama, a queen among the snakes...

And he would know where to find such a priestess at the time he was going to travel, and in the case of this woman, his late wife of Zatara..

And he accompanied her on one of her adventures, paid for her trip to Japan, and accompanied her over and over again throughout her training.

And he was in the Victorian era, later in the Middle Ages with Gothic-style buildings...

He ed the bottom of the night when he found out about his skills and he wrote them down and a part of them kept them in a secret compartment at Wayne's mansion...

He found out about his weaknesses, between his grandson and his grandfather, were conquerors, they in turn handed her over to Zatara the moment he discovered all his secrets...

I knew where she felt cocegas, and I knew where to hurt her the most.

In the end he was promised to another woman at the behest of his father, and so he went towards his goal...

And he returned to the present moment in his child's body, and so he saw that they were still unconscious.

And he walked out of the mansion with Eduarda's help, let Veronica have fun...

And so he went to the house of John Zatara...

And he came in not before throwing a soothing drug at the man and making him sleep, and so down the steps of the residence towards the basement...

And so he saw a secret compartment in the basement at the other end where he found other books earlier, where Ariana had hidden books and diaries of exorcisees, magic seals, and sacred objects, and how they trapped demons and spirits in their travels...

He saw that the woman suffered from the loss of her grandfather to another woman, that she was one of her grandfather's adventures...

And he can travel and connect to the body of an ancestor who was a great conqueror, who he knew for sure to compete with Zatara such a beauty of Sindella...

He saw in his books and diaries of all his magic, he saw that his mother, I say zatana'smother, had fought with a male demon named Amanozaku in Japan...

Andthis was brought with her, her demon sealed, but had mistakenly thought that place would not get in the way.

And it was a thousand days and a thousand nights, and he can witness the first time, and formulate a plan of how to subdue the creature, without having to arrest him using his words...

And in nothing that no one would find, apparently not even told her husband, Zatana had discovered too late, but there was no longer sense this discovery, and asked for his help...

And with so many missing children, but who had really won him he was Sindella herself years later as an adult on a trip with his grandfather to Japan...

And so he put them in his backpack and waited for them both to wake up, soon after he said goodbye and left, not realizing what he had taken...

Several times Mr Maheb took him to some muslim party, and sometimes he was invited to attend his family's birthday parties família and sometimes they traveled together...

And several times Cecil and Regina took him to a planetarium and several hours of stories from his planet...

Sara loved flying in open fields and sometimes he would watch both Pamela and Poolejunt having fun...

And they dated secretly without their parents knowing...

And they always chose night landscapes and isolated themselves on the huge maheb estate..

And they were accompanied by Cecil and Regina who flew like a trail of stars...

Sara's mother, Mrs. Nargui was a good mother-in-law who in turn was a great cook and the times the cook did not show up had many Arabic and Muslim foods and also had Italian foods and other spices...

The same applied to Susana and Tabatha who were the best cooks of jud aicasfoods...

And the same came to apply to Natasha and Charlotte and Greta Soren, she was the daughter of Galateia Soren, but both were many educated and gifted ...

Alexa and Anna Rasputin were eximias cooks gifted and versed in magic and were prodigies if they didn't brag too much...

And they loved to paparicar Bruce, the boy saw them with party tricks...

And they were great friends and always helpful to Bruce...

Sometimes they fasted... And at different times... And at the same time...

And so he stopped all those subsequent disappearances...

And they knew about various stories of Krypton's origin and so they talked about the technologys s that changed with kryptonian adaptations as it was called the galaxy in which they lived...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

As a demon he would owe him and much his freedom...

He went out with his friends these days and always looked at that place, and one day they looked around that forest...

I can be your friend. " He said.

But the countless times something always happened, a child appeared other cats caught his eye and always left and every time he became curious and returned for several minutes listening to the cry for help.

Please get me out of here. " Said his voice in the sealed box.

And so even if he didn't wish the creature he didn't like to simply be a sealed cat with an obligation to obey, he was now, faithful, even if he didn't wish for Bruce Wayne.

And so he accompanied him from afar assisting him and living in his hideout and also in the vicinity of the forest.

I'm going to teach you another lesson. "She said...

What would that be? I wanted to know him.

\- During the time when a demon or magical creature gets trapped or sealed it ends up losing its physical body, sometimes the place gets impregnated and it loses its physical body. " He said.

\- They get fat, so. "He said.

It would be something like that. – A lot of accumulated energy its impregnated essence and energy without spending. " He said.

\- So you end up concentrating on one place. " He said.

– And the place keeps the essence trapped absorbing the body the place is impregnated with energy and begins to be part of it, but the body disappears. " He said.

" This is in the course of the stamps, they do not move do not walk, just stay there ...

Sleeping. " He said.

\- And then they won't have any way to have a physical body that lets it be material. "He said.

\- So that's why they need a physical body. " Said Batman. Envy the living. " He said.

\- And that's when the stuffed animals come in...

The transfer of essence begins with an inanimate object that begins to concentrate the essence and gradually accumulate and keep it up to it can accumulate and thicken and it can be free from the anchor...

\- You must take something to maintain the essence.

\- Like a teddy bear? He questioned him.

Teddy bear? I questionher.

\- Who'd be suspicious of a teddy bear. "He said.

It's all right, then. "She said.

How do I do that? He asked.

\- There's a trick on that one, too.

\- I call that a cat jump. "She said.

\- The first moment you enter the site, being cursed, sacred, sealed or a place of containment.

\- You must ask the first question. "She said. "Do you accept my friendship?- And she continued.

"Accept my eternalfriendship." minha amizade eterna

And you agree to do anything for me in exchange for your freedom? " He said.

– And in return for that you should take the first thing that connects the entity here that is keeping it anchored to the place and inserting and saying.

\- Leave the place occupy new essence. " It all really depends on the energy of the will and the intention of the creature he had connected the first thing that had had two cubicles of space of his, closer than two squares. - He said in the next five minutes ... cubículos

You can use live objects or even stuffed animals, use stray cats and anything that has less desire than you. – Said.

\- Make him sleep his mental sleep. "Make sure you're more willing than he is...

And if he fears he will try to run, try to focus on the shadow he casts and put the stuffed animal and or the animal on the spot continue to hold the fear of him if he overcomes his will and he himself will hold himself...

Say it and repeat it. " Jakuji-ka, jakuji-ka I hold you i stop leaving. - Said be loyal to me. - Said.

But how?

\- The cat's leap is that you're going to take advantage of his momentary weakness...

And demons are weak during the day.

\- And they will be weak in the next twenty minutes that is released from the seal that holds it the seal will remain active...

\- And the place will always be impregnated by the magic that will dissipate and that the object that the seal can be remade using the remains of the original seal, impose will on it and the same words of the original seal...

\- And by the time the magic dissipates and you remake it by sealing it within a few things, like the mental sleep that makes you sleep and seal it in one place...

\- And he keeps his word. " He said.

How is that possible? He asked.

\- They don't have free will. "She said.

\- And he spoke as if he understood...

Are they arrested for promises and contracts, unable to break agreements? He asked.

\- yes, they're obliged to keep it. "He said.

\- I invoke the right to your word in the name of the rules of the ancients.

And bow. " He said.

\- In the form of respect. He concluded.

\- The seals and powers of a demon weaken at two times between dawn at the first sunrise. - Itsaid.

And during the first twenty minutes, at the first minute of midnight during the first thirteen minutes at the time of three o'clock in the morning...

And he learned to transfer the essence of a demon. .

\- Everything depended on the momentary weakness and his will, it was enough that he did not believe in him and his power... - Said.

\- The saints the demons and the gods have something in common, you know what, Batman?

He didn't say it. And Batman looked around.

\- So they can affect someone, so they can hurt you. " He said. "You need to believe him. " He said. Believe that you may be hurt. " He said.

\- When they throw a power or spell the first time it is enough to divert it from you, using the hardest bone as a slap of your wrist against it.

There were many cats and beasts that grew and he caught and gained many stuffed animals ...

And he decided to use them...

And in these hours two hours later he had returned to the party by the back entrance, those old mansions had many secret entrances and doors in the background.

And at that time the charity parties lasted an entire night, which resulted from children staying in separate wards and adults talking and asking for help in charity and donations to those most in need.

And so no one would pay attention toanother, especially in children, and in turn he would know when they would come back to get, and so if all this went well no one would miss you...

And so he heard the noises, and saw what he would never have to forget, Bruce was there witnessing and being an expert participant, more absent than busy with Veronica's hands in him by the time he arrived.

And followed by the tinkling of broken objects, and when he saw another butler, and to his astonishment Alfred had serious doubts regarding all bruce's sanity, and considered him a little profiteer...

And he covered his tracks, and when he saw Horace the butler of the Orinfamily, and when he got there and dropped everything from his hands...

And he had the trays he dropped to the ground smashing with all his surprise and esgar, at this time he kicked her out of the wing of that mansion with screams...

I'm glad they were in another ward far away from the real party, and so he practically kicked her out, but she hid from her eyes, Horácio.

And seriously thought that Bruce was a victim, Alfred thought another way when he tried to cover up the peskyness of his protégé...

And he kept himself in that hidden niche praying to heaven so he would know what his little master is doing and when Horace he went to run towards him hugging and consoling...

And at this time, Bruce was forced to bathe in a shower of another corridor, were fit for the mess of children, with attentive eyes and forced to say everything he knew about what was between them ...

He didn't exactly say everything. and well that was it...

One more minus that what happened...

Bruce knew alfred would talk to his parents if it helped him, but he needed Horace inside the mansion to work for him, and of course to the father of them all..

And he could be the pivot of a huge, perverted scandal, and of course if he switched and played innocent, he helped Alfred make tea to handle the kids and the drools and baptize the drinks...

And he offered the butler Horace of the Mansion Orin,thechamomile tea, with the excuse that it would calm the nerves, and that would tell everything after he calmed down...

And then he threw a drug into her and Alfred came out looking towards the butler who then fell to the floor full of pillows and followed some other housekeepers and guest children's nannies...

And he himself did not drink, but the butlers who arrived later trumpeted, were also surprised and so drank a tea baptized and thus falling then one after the other like flies...

And with the nerves at the flower of the skin, and so each of them who drank and another so were left there unconscious and managed ...

That day on the butler learned two things or more, as when Alfred also knew and would be an established knowledge, never drink anything he gives you, and do not step on the callus and do not even try to intervene in his plans ...

On this day Alfred watched alongside his boss while Horace woke up two hours later naked in the middle of several teddy bears and several other maids and babas...

And each had a level of apprehension and despair disaster to a lesser and greater degree.

And of course, everyone begging heaven and a boy in particular who did nothing, and the same asking for a kick from his boss, all saw very erotic cushions and would not look the same way.

There were naked people in extremely compromising positions that saw him there would lead to a series of misunderstandings and perverted thoughts and uncomfortable situations of very obvious and indecent questions...

And he timed the times when someone came looking for and going through there...

The first thing he all came to notice was that he was each naked, the second that there were bears around him, children who had not woken up, also naked.

And the third in the toy room children equally naked in cima of them, around and scattered in ways they would not like to talk about how they came to this situation.

And in some of them huddled on top of them and next to them in various positions that were not at all innocent...

And Bruce was there dressed in his suit looking toward his butler to each of them with an evil and wicked smile.

And at this time, Alfred was afraid and Bruce took several photos and besides saying and throwing around toward each of them...

\- I have copies saved. " He said. "And so blackmailing with compromising photos, each of them, and none in particular, he addressed his butler, he looked in his direction and said.

– Alfred you choose, arch with the consequences try to tell my parents, then I'll reveal or stay, and as for you Horace has a choice and all of you stewards of the mobsters and politicians of this party, each of you and a pedophile and rapist. – Said showing the photos.

\- Ali. - Andhesaid. - Well, it's your choice. - Said.

And if you want to continue working here it's your choice, but don't tell anyone. " He said. "And be my eyes and ears, and report to me the events of your bosses, and I will reward each of you. "Said the boy...

" He said. forced him to keep it a secret, if he tried to reveal it to his parents, he would show the assembled photos, and so he looked and left the photos there and so he left and he when he got up saw his clothes folded in a corner of the room...

And who would believe a child did that?

Alfred more his victim than his accomplice in this scheme, he had the choice to go away and leave the situation as it was, but he was afraid for the boy in what he would become and what he could do.

So Alfred followed him and guarded him...

And he did his best...

So he changed and made the decision to do his best to be by this boy's side to stop worse things, or try something he might regret in the future... I said try...

And so he put himself to work and went towards the boy looking for the whole mansion until he reached the train room he saw the boy looking at the train around the room...

And without raising his head towards him he said he would continue. And so he said that he would not intervene...

On this day Veronica looked towards Alfred expecting some explosion and so on, did not come...

But he didn't mind calling her a bitch when he had the chance...

And yet at this time soon after the demand and everything he had prepared and all the drugs he had put in someone's drink, from when he was 5 years old going to 6 years, fled home two years before the death of his parents, and of course both Alfred who seemed worried and conniving...

And he now had spies within the oldest families and the court of owls and mobsters from Gotham to Metropolis...

And how much Eduarda covered up, in the case of his parents who went looking for him around the property.

And he went to spend time with Sara in his ward of younger people, after all, Mr. Maheb allowed, which in his mind a boy would not have the vicious mentality of an adult, and in turn would not have perverted thoughts towards his daughter...

What a mistake...

And what Mr. Maheb didn't know was that he should care more about Sara than Bruce, in turn his daughter, loved to show off to older men, (hidden from his father) and sometimes they went out in these hidden nightclubs.

Amanda, Pamela, and Pooline were introduced by Bruce to Greta and Charlote, after all they were only second cousins by marriage and at that time it was easier, being friends with them...

And he ended up winning homemade sweets, Mrs. Nargui met the mother of both girls, with whom they exchanged recipes for various dishes and tricks... Alexa and Anna Rasputin with which they were presented...

And in the distance was Petrovia talking to some guest...

And who were also his companions in crime were frequenting these nightclubs with frequencies and attendance and totally printed...

And he would stay in the cafeteria and or with some young women in the children's wing of casinos, where he was paparicado and full of caricias, and hid where he discovered secret passages that he remembered...

And that he began to know where he would be located in the penguin's nightclub, and so he had some experiences of strange places, and Pamela, Poole and Sara were going to have fun dancing and rolling...

The excuses were that each one went to the other's house...

They all covered each other up.

And he really thought how they continuedto be virgins... If they were still...

And that was true, because her hymen was steel... but he didn't know about the others...

But Bruce covered it up pretty well...

And as for Alfred who had his hands tied, he was a great accomplice and voluntary accomplice of his schemes, and forced to participate in this quizomba, all the disgrace in the world and the subsequent problems.

But how much Eduarda and Alfred knew where to go and where to go if it took too long, and in one of these pursuits, he was a child, a good child, strange too, but was very needy...

And this at least was what their parents believed, in these discussions they had, it was between the fights between Martha and Eduarda, which evolved with the joining of Thomas.

And to be in Veronica's graces, or to have the company of that vicious woman, according to... her mother Martha toward Eduarda in one of her overly protective tantrums...

And he saw si himself and in his mind of an adult man being taken on a trip and stopping like a shadow or a black living flame, and so fled after a fight, which he wanted to avoid at all costs.

And the circle improved with the coming of Cecil and Regina who were now constant companies in their lives and were always connected as to how to keep a low profile...

And aliens the reason they were immune to kryptonite was that they lived over a thousand years among the very stones they had in abundance in that distantgalaxy...

And with that they traveled far away, often and they were reborn and resurfaced in the same stone that came to be a source of power for them and used in their ships as fuel...

And his biological parents agreed to take, but they had no time, on this day he asked both four women and at the same time to take him on the recordings of the sitcom and so they took him on this day he met his idol ...

And so they had no way to refuse their baby's request and so whenever they could they took him, gradually conquering Simon and so they became friends.

And on this day he always followed once a week the recordings, becoming friends with the man the actor was friendly had no children was amazing.

And they started Cecil and Regina in the world of famous and celebrity...

And of course at this time the recordings and the decline of the series and for so many years of the work and so less and less viewers ...

Anyway, they were useless, with clear and certain motives, but in vain, these days he does not remember why, but remembers that with him had disappeared two bottles of tequila, and a huge sword of the armor room his parents no one noticed because there were many...

And it was at this time that Zariel had assumed, they had not realized, but ran to his search no one was missing, it was something superfluous, after all there were many was and of course a huge room full of them.

He wandered and fled, Alfred remembers to this day that the sword was encrusted through a dead fox, in the vicinity of the mansion's property.

And it was his boss Thomas Wayne who found him next to his inside the cave the first contact with her, Alfred said hours after taking him to the mansion.

Eduarda was a majority sociology of an organization she headed that directly attended organization consulting, the world's top leaders and directly to each government forerunner of the suicide squad.

And one of the best plastic surgeons being just matched to Saori Madaraki Webster and Hinata Webster, these surgeons, were mixed-race Japanese Dutch, and they were daughters of Eriol Madaraki and Umi Dana Madaraki...

And they still worked with their own offices and were amazing in the field of biomedicine, and they had techniques that would never be matched to other people and had great knowledge.

And a few years in the future these same women would be their teachers in college and give private lessons in the underworld...

And they would be the future doctors of the underworld where anyone paying could create miracles with their techniques...

And everyone who worked for her was paid, and well received had good status and those who were hunted and eliminated were paid, and had reward, and was called The Black Lotus and head of the super heroic union of Brazil and headed cimbiscd, a magical and interdimensional organization...

He did not count on all the words, but said that for his parents, in the case of Thomas and Martha took everything a fertile imagination of a mischievous child, who found an immense woman dragon demon.

Alfred gasped and looked toward Eduarda who after going out with him each questioned him and interviewed him wondering who this demon woman was...

And that all they realized was troubling he now attracts the holder of Ragnarok,but that they did not know...

And an immense demon who said he would be his bride and maid when he returned, but his future bride the queen of the cave, and of course taken only as a fertile imagination and nothing more, he did not speak of it anymore.

He did not return to this line of thought, his parents did not insist on the subject, but he told Eduarda, Veronica, Petrovia, Cecil and Regina.

And in turn Amasteus did not know where to stick his face if out of pride or concern he looked as if the world was about to fall into the twilight of the end times.

And he talked to Bruce about this demon woman, he found that it was his daughter Liliriana...

And that moment he was relieved was a passage of time where he thought about the fact that Darmura was close and that the woman fell into the child's graces...

And what he cared about was the sword he tried to touch a few times and his hands were burned.

He then approached her the boy looked curious, and to his surprise with remnants of tears in his eyes, and she growled and his blood soaking the ground spreading wet and hot.

She looked with curious eyes the soft hands were not afraid of her growls and he touched her warm cozy, and so he asked looking at his back pierced by the sword with little face.

And he reported his meeting with Liliriana...

And it was something different from when he was still a grown man when he could savor the bitter taste of defeat.

And his godfather Amasteus laughed and resfoited he would never know that Liliriana would flee a battle, but fled...

And meanwhile in your meeting between your account...

\- It hurts, it doesn't hurt, it's too much right? "He asked me to kiss her. Were they bad people? He asked.

Innocence found the demon woman.

Children's beauty... She found, she felt a good warmth, the innocence and purity of a child, thought to herself.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. They weren't. " He continued. - They stood up for what they thought was right. " He said.

\- But it wasn't fair. " He said. " You are so beautiful. - Concluded. - And so he approached kissed his bloody face.

That surprised her. His eyes opened more with surprise.

You don't deserve to be like this. " He said.

\- Ohhum. - Said. - She lovingly beat their various hearts, beating with warmth and for the first time in millennia the bright eyes were innocent.

And so you asked. Why did you cry?

\- I didn't want to be with my parents. " He said. –

But why didn't you want to? Asked the demon woman. And he said.

"They're adults, they do adult stuff. " He said.

"Then I asked to stay with some friends, my future girlfriends. " He said.

\- But they didn't want to leave.

Then what did you do? Asked curiously.

And then he said. "I wanted so much to be with a friend, she would be my future bride. "I kept talking about the weather.

"My parents don't want me to have it. " He said.

"They don't understand. " He said with an air of innocence. I love them. He added.

"But I love her too. Said.

"But sometimes they can't, or don't understand. "He said he was sitting down."

" You are beautiful. - Concluded as if she was looking for the first time changing the subject. - They do not let her stay with me.

I don't get it. " He said next to her. "If you can't because you promise to go out with me.

You want to leave with me being my girlfriend forever? He asked. "We can make a big family. " He said. "Be happy together, along with my other bride.

\- I'd never be alone, I'd have a friend to bathe like my dad bathing in the car. " He said. "I don't think they understand me, they charge me, they can't do things.

Do you want to be my maid? He asked. "You'd be my number two bride who would take care of the house and be by my side.

I can't do that. " He said tenderly feeling the warmth of the touch of the child's hands on his scaly skin.

You could, yes. "Said the child. "If I help you heal. " He said it and that way.

"If I help you heal, could you be my friend forever, my future wife? Asked hopeful.

My girlfriend? He asked.

\- Didn't you say you're in love and have a future wife? Asked the curious demon.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- But I have a very big heart and I can love very much. " He said.

"And I can have many brides and wives. " He said.

She laughed and laughed a lot and asked. - How big is your heart?

\- As big as all the universes put together. " Said with haughtiness.

What a big heart. "She said laughing, that was very funny.

\- Yes, yes, that's right, but I will have, four wives and two husbands, Vero Vero and the first, you would be the second.

"And at that time, we will be married forever. " He said.

\- A ahhhh hah aha hah. - Laugh the greatcreature. - Hilarious, child.

What's so funny? Asked the boy with innocence to be sulking.

You're a simple child. " Concluded the demon. "Without apparent powers, in a mortal world," he said.

"If you healed me I would not only be your wife, I would be your guardian and your maid as you so desire, I would swear eternal loyalty, sworn. " He said.

"You are a pure child. " He said.

"I could do nothing but swear and promise.

"My father taught me that a man must have words. And concluded.

"He must keep a promise. " He said.

"But as I said and impossible.

"I am beyond salvation. "The divine sword pierced me.

"I'm doomed to death. - It concluded.

\- Never say never, never say anything is impossible. "Said the boy beside him...

And so during that time they started talking.

She was very intelligent, but she admired the child every minute.


	177. Chapter 177

27

\- They, my subordinates my father to be more exact. " Said the demon woman, snakem much of me, expect me to conquer dimensions, but no one ever said I should face so many gods. - It said between snoring.

"And face my own brothers, what you would call family, I call rivals... "She said.

Of course. The boy said.

And i'd put more booze in her.

And he gradually began to change, not his appearance itself, but his aroma, gradually during the time passed he began to feel a sweet aroma, it was his pheromones, but not simple pheromones, he began to test.

And he realized that he could attract demons when he used wayne's company labs, and developed the substance that would bind to his biology and even his sweat glands, his sweat and his blood they were addictive...

What if a vampire takes it? - Asked...

It would be like an addiction, an asteroid, an anabolic and a drug, so addictive that it made him want more and more... - He said.

\- And in return would be under your control, just being by your side would be enough. " He said.

\- And that would just be the beginning... - Zariel said

It would be practically imperceptible, and when he realized that by donating to Zariel on the journey through the dimensions she added something...

\- Do you realize that you attractdemons? - Asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. She didn't try to kill me. " He said.

\- And in the future they will feel as attracted as she is now. Zariel.

\- And you realize she's... - Zarielsaid.

\- Yes, relaxada. - He said. - And this pheromone has the effect of and make it docile. - He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. - And having a calming effect on them, almost the will lick and taste. - Said Zariel.

\- And they're more docile. Zariel said.

"I just need a chemistry that de-chrome slavery. " Said Batman.

\- My blood produces it. "He said.

\- Actually the bone marrow. "Bruce said.

But this was not only with female demons, only those who do not feel love, or passion, you awaken pleasure and calm, in those who have lost the feeling of pleasure. – Zariel said Zariel.

"And using the power of their approach. " Said Batman. - In my favor.

\- And they will feel a compulsion to approach. - And the effect increases withthe drink. - Said Batman when he realized this.

"Almost as if to enslave his will. Zariel Zarielsaid.

"And they will feel compulsion to smell, feel, lick. Zariel Zarielsaid.

"And even touch it. "

– And this increase with the intake of chocolate, honey, sugar, and them drinking alcohol makes them get drunk. – Said.

\- It would be like an addictive drug that deprives you of your will..

\- And to be devoured taste, but not eat. - Said Batman.

And they talked and watched the disjointed words of the demon woman.

"And they will feel hungry. "That's practically the siren song. " Said Batman.

And she was snuggling up in it rubbing... Stroking...

\- They expect great things from me, but they don't make it easy or help in the process. - And drank more...

\- If you had a time of battle, and you want to rest from conquering worlds, you could stay with me for a while. "He said beside you.

Innocenceagain.

And the smell that smells delicious.

And she smelled him, sucked him from his neck.

And he thought she thought things his respect was about an innocent child.

And she began to worship that child, I thought if she continued like this, she would simply be a great man, her lips filled with saliva the taste a taste of virginity, I thought, if she had a chance...

"If you heal me child, I will be with you an immense gratitude. "He said and slept.

And so the boy stood by his side and looked and then waited, took a cloth from the basket and passed up that big monstrous torso.

They stayed like this for a while when the creature woke up, time thought its adult version stopped at that location, outside still stopped, but inside passed normally, the voice of the crimson ruin queen said.

\- Time's frozen. " He said. "Everything you need is there.

" And so he began to remove the drink from the basket and gave it to her and so she woke up and began to drink, for him it was nothing after all was drugged ...

And the creature along the drink began to loosen his tongue so to speak and as close as he could be.

And so he recalled that he had placed more drugs, in addition to the experimental ones and those that would be used for biological and mental control.

\- You just imagine that. "She said.

Getting closer and closer and closer... Hugging and groping the boy who went with another person and another moment, but this was too convenient a divine demon at his disposal, at his control, stealing kisses, while telling her whole life, and loosening her tongue.

And she was a perfect cane foot...

\- They expect the best, from me, that I do great things, that I have a great future, they are unfair. " He said.

"They want me to show an appearance, that I can't, that I can't get out of line. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. And it's so boring. " The boy agreed...

\- Damn gods go kill them, kill them. " He said by loosening his tongue.

\- I think they're bad, too. "He said beside you.

Why don't you make them submit toyou? Questioned. Questionou.

"You can humiliate everyone, beat everyone by forcing a contract... - He said by winding up...

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said between sips. That's right, that's right. " He said.

I'll do it. " He said.

And bring me souvenirs. " He said.

AndI'm breaking her dand every thingi'd like to winby making a mentallist...

Indeed. Agreed. "I will take souvenirs, from them memories of all those who stand in my way. " He said.

\- I will conquer the world in your name. "She said. "Like my proof of love. " He said.

\- I'm going to eat babies as a sacrifice to give to you. " He said.

\- The greatest of souls. " He said.

\- I expect great deeds from you. "He said.

I will defend you. " He said.

\- I believe in your ability.

And getting kisses and ofge from her.

"No one will hurt you. " .

"And those who do. " He said. They will face my wrath. - It concluded.

That's right, i'm going to get you "He said. Keep it up. "He said.

"I'm going to be strong. " He said.

So powerful that everyone will fear me. " He said. "My name will be synonymous with fear and despair.

That's right, i'm going to get you "He said. "You get everything you want. "He said.

And um roar of agreement. - Those damned gods, they will pay. - Said.

\- They sent an amazon, a fucking holy sword. " He said in anger.

\- My brother served nothing but run away, they expect me to bring Ragnarok and the end of the world? It would.

\- Plant the seed of discord. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Without her brother, she wouldn't have her voice to command. Nor did the councils that would lead her to ragnarok's path. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And Trigun,he betrayed me and ran away.

Can you negotiate? Tried Batman.

"He expects me to die to conquer my kingdoms. " He said.

How are you? " Asked Bruce. "You have to be patient. - He said. - Show him that you think alone. - He said.

What are you doing? He retorted it. "Yes," she said.

\- How will he do it without you?"he asked.

"Is he capable of betraying you? He asked.

Have you ever wondered what he's capable of without you around him? Questioned.

He can't be trusted. " He said.

That's the truth. She agreed.

"You Você have to keep an eye on him."

"He can do harm and you. "He said.

He wouldn't dare. " He roared, tapping a scaly hand and closed to the ground causing everything to tremble and the bats squeaking, and squeaking the sword was all its length wedged in his back.

\- You don't know what he's up to right now without you. "He said.

That's the truth. "She said. - Damn traitor. Rugiu.

\- And I think you should do your best next time. "He said.

You don't need it. The boy said.

Yes, that's right. She agreed.

"But why don't you try to beat them all on yourterms? He asked.

Why don't you devourit? I wondered curiously.

"He is your blood brother.

That's the truth. "She said.

"You could have everything he has. " He said.

Yes, I could. She agreed.

And she drank and drank more, even if she didn't realize that the drink never ended for just a single bottle...

What's stopping you? He asked.

"Nothing would stop me. " He said. Without him I would be complete. " He said.

\- Why not do? - Askedthe child, looking sitting next to her, and the demon woman drinking.

Why don't you just doit? He asked.

And he incited her.

\- When in a birth of a demon the power is divided is not born complete, if at some point the demon eats his brother he is obliterated and returns to be one. – Said Zariel.

"The soul is consumed. "And the one who devours it becomes unstable in the next few minutes. It said.

"And the first person there for her. Zariel.

"It will be the one in which he has become most attached and the one to whom he most entruses. " He said.

\- Would it be like you were born again? - Asked Batman...

Yes, that's right. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- Then it would be like a duck. - He said. - The first person to be born will be the one who followed. - Said.

And how's he going to do that? He asked.

"If I'm there, where and when. He tried.

And I have to be. " He said.

" But I'm not.

\- Time in the infernal and magical dimensions, pass in different ways than human. "She said.

\- Until everything changes until she comes back or meets her Zariel. brother.

"You Você have already become an adult," she said.

\- I manipulated the weather. Zariel Zarielsaid.

"And you keep the drink drugged. " He said.

"Time runs differently. - Said

\- When she comes back, you'il be an adult, and when she devours you, you'il be by your side. " He said.

I get that. "He said. "So Então we're taking advantage of the time difference.

Because when she comes out of the vortex she's hypnotized, send hypnotic messages so she has a right trigger that's activated at the right time when they meet. - Dissand Batman.

\- It would be in that period of time that I have to take advantage. "He said.

"And she will do anything for you. " He said.

"And he had always remembered you.

And he loved him as his first love. - It concluded.

So, i'm sorry. "He said. "It would be like a love potion. "He said.

That's correct. "She said.

\- Are there many magical worlds where you came from? Asked the child toward the devil...

And she seemed to be in a monologue rambling about the injustices of the world, he thought.

And he sent hypnotic messages that made her sleepy.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. Thousands. "She said, blinking her eyes,as if she regained consciousness... .

\- So is there the world of chocolate or candy? Asked looking around him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Shesaid.

And so the boy widened his eyes even further.

And so they talked for now, the anguish of being the envoy of the destruction of the world the conquering lady, the weight of responsibility, and gradually that creature opened up to that boy...

And until that moment she was kind, and of course it could be because she was immobilized on the brink of death, if it was another time she would have devoured him in full, but on the bright side.

How does that work? I wanted to know.

\- It would be a potion, and or a chemical with hypnotic properties and that is neuro toxic. " He said.

And it was done at the decisive moment of death. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- At the exact moment in an instant of time when everything changed. " He said in making a suggestion between the seconds of the moment of time and the instant between life and death. "She said.

\- You must have a concentrated mind imposing your will and what you desire. "She said.

Then I'm cheating. "He said.

"You must induce it to a promise that involves love. " He said.

"And she had become obliged to obey, even unconsciously. " He said.

" And a subtle and hypnotic suggestion. "She said.

\- Disguised as magic. "He said.

And when you catch someone in a vulnerable state, it opens up, especially when you're drinking, even the drink named with drugs like rohypnol,I think the boy. - It would be easy as itwas...

It took no trouble stealing the tranquilizer drugs from gotham hospital...

And when your father doesn't see and hide them in those caves and pour them into the drink, they're good ways to get a confession.

I don't know, who knows. - Concluded.

" It would be this, but there are several dimensions magical worlds to be conquered. - Concluded.

-Well, so you know. - He said. - I'm going to be seven in seven months.

"I'd like to see the world of chocolates. "He said looking into the creature's eyes.

"Well, if you want it so badly, if somehow I saved myself and had a way to travel I would conquer the magical world of chocolate as a wedding and birthday present. " He said.

\- Well it could be as a wedding present. "He said.

\- Você You'd give it to me when we were getting married and when I turned 39, you'd be one of my wives, and we'd all live happily together.

"And you would give all the gifts coming from every place you visited and conquered. "He said.

\- He is very eloquent and decided for a six-year-old, different child, thought the demon woman, strange.

"You Você are precocious. " said the devil.

\- Well, if you're okay, you promise me something else. He asked.

\- Eternal oath, I will be yours for all eternity, because if I die now, my soul will be lost and doomed in the kingdom of Hades..

\- So that's good.. – Disse o garoto.

And the boy stood up and spoke decidedly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world he was climbing up the sleeve of his blouse and spoke.

"I'm going to take the sword from you.

\- No," she said.

Andand she saw with eyes esbugalhados... s

And he broadened his eyes even further as the situation unfolded, and laughed, a thunderous laugh.

\- Foolish child, you couldn't even if you tried, the sword is both sacred and cursed.

"You Você would burn until there was nothing left, at best you would go crazy. – Said. –

\- You don't know, if you don't try.

\- You can't - Growled, but it was in vain, the despair for the child was palpable.

And she was paralyzed anyway, nothing she could do in that situation to stop it.

He shrugged and continued his path and climbed on top of his back. – Said.

" She has too much power, and souls condemned too much, the blacksmith of the gods made her with the souls of all the virgin daughters of the Queen of the Amazons, from 1 to 13 and all the virgin daughters at this same age of all the virgin warriors and their daughters would come to be perhaps a sword powerful enough to kill gods... And she was trying to warn you.

And everything would be for nothing.

He completely ignored it and climbed on his back and with extreme ease tore it off like it was nothing and so with a push fell with the sword...

What the fuck was that. "She said.

\- You can now conquer your worlds, but make a promise to me.

– When you recover, try to put your problems up to date, you could conquer the world you wanted, as you wish, but when I grow up and be a stronger man than I am today, and you're fine and if you meet your enemies again, don't leave yourself with a sword in your back.

\- Come to my meeting so we can hang out. "He said.

Is that right? " He said. - And come and see me, and bring me gifts from all the places you've been, souvenirs and food.

\- It would be your decision if you kept your promise. " He said.

"And who knows, she would be a good well-trained maid. " He said.

And so he went swerving walking with the sword in his hands and jammed it into the cave floor.

Leaving her at that location.

\- Promise and debt, not even. – Said the demon woman, and so she changedshape, occupying a slender,, noble,, high...

And more than two meters high, huge breasts, body of a guitar, turned legs, defined belly, scaly wings, on his back, red hair...

And red eyes, prominent scalesand bright...

And on his broad hips, and completely bare, red skin, horns four twisted long legs, and six eyes, equally red, bit his own hand and spoke.

\- You earned more than a wife, you gained an ally. – Said. - And so she rose naked towards you. And i did.

"My debt is eternal.

\- I don't know if I need allies. " He said suspiciously. "Can Você you see the future?" she asked.

\- Ahhh. - Thought. - A little. - I said to your astonishment. "But no, I can't.

And she looked at him and her eyes widened as he denied it.

And he got the impression that she didn't believe him...

\- Let's take a Sumerian oath. " Said in his direction, the wound healing instantly.

\- I've never done that, and what's the point? Asked suspiciously.

\- We're going to make a blood pact, and like we're signing a contract.

"You Você take an oath and I take an oath, but I need to cut off your hand.- Said.

Oh, i'm sorry. " He said at last, he gave her right hand and she with his sharp nail cut was deep.

"I'll have a drink later you have a drink and we hold hands while we take an oath. - Said

And so did he felt a deep cut on his right hand and felt her suck her blood and so he took his other hand and entered it the boy was obedient, strange, but had decided eyes and drank, at that time they held hands was took an oath and Sumerian. And he said old words.

\- I swear to always be by your side the moment the moon loses its daughter and is claimed by the mother of all stars and moons. "Said the demon woman.

"The moment you need it most, the instant you find death thirteen times, I will take you away and show you my achievements and claim you as my first consort.

" He said. - And I will heal myself completely, when I conquer a million magical dimensions, and win and devour, my enemies, and on this day I will give myself to you, and devour my brother and all his offspring with all my enemies. " He said.

\- And so took a small chaste kiss from his lips and that so evolved into a tongue kiss to take out the leaflet.

And she went into that mouth, without permission, virgin lips found, she was the dominant...

And after minutes she let him go by licking his lips, the boy was stunned looking for air and while she held on to his chin.

It's delicious. Said licking his lips and devouring his body with his lips kissed and licked pushed him to the ground and took off his clothes gently bending it.

And so she licked him where she might have a chance and where she could have contact, she took him in that cave, lips, hands, mouth, chest thighs caressed her body, every part of her body that could have contact.

And so his whole body, the languous, gentle and sinful movements, the way he and she touched him, saw she saw him felt his body, nothing was far from her.

And after a few minutes the released took off his virginity for several hours, at times like this, they recompose themselves if it is so he took his clothes folded and put them...

And so they stood still for several moments hugging, and then they parted.

"I will meet you one day, I have memorized every part of your body no matter where youare, your smell too. – She said.

Said and she slapped her hips before releasing him, and so raised to the air and her back before turning entered a magic circle and with a dimensional opening was opened and she naked as she was gone.

The next instant the sword was there and stood, Bruce went toward the small opening of the cave's light and sat there, until his father found him...

Lying on the ground in the direction of the moonlight at the entrance to the cave...

After that he continued to infer his parents these days between discussions between his parents... that stopped when they saw him... and their escapes in search of women...

And about his closeness to Veronica and Eduarda and all the girls he lived with over time, in the case of the former, it was pure truth and even worrying, but in Eduarda's case it was equally troubling in Martha's case she simply felt rejected and lost little by little lost her only child...

But not the whole truth...

He begged for two days for his parents to see the wizard, he was doing shows in Gotham, and his father promised he would watch with him, thought to invite some friends, to meet the place, most were not like Poole were skeptical, and so only behind the scenes.

And he wanted to know a little about it, but the reason was that the wizard hid this creature, would be the first to meet her... And if he fought, if he could stop this meeting... If he were the one to find...

He went along with his father to the Gotham clinic the day before, looking around while his father worked and went towards the pharmacy, looking at each of the meds and saw a nurse, and who asked to fetch water.

And when he turned the corner he thought to himself if there were cameras there, and there was after all when he looked at the ceiling looking for hidden cameras.

It was too easy to steal meds and kill whoever itwas...

Air bubbles had no trace...

And he found out he'd be the only one stealing meds from the hospital...

And he then stayed on the stakeout, kept coming and going between the departures of the shifts and times when the doctors would leave the rooms and or end shift ...

And he walked around the entire hospital even the operating room, and so he watched around, saw everything in the smallest detail...

And so he found so many medical errors, and so he saw that he was not the only one to steal drugs from the pharmacy and tamper with medical prescriptions, and even registration data...

And he observed with the help and Eduarda and Veronika that there were many repeated adulterated recipes many with repeated names in a short time...

And so he caught four doctors stealingmeds... And in four different periods...

And it was within two weeks. And the second time he was accompanied by Alfred...

And that witnessed and they didn't know where to stick their face...

And he invited them to accompany them in an empty office...

And in the best words he blackmailed them... each of them...

And since even nurses, and so soon and did not care and blackmail and take pictures of cell phone to use against them ...

At this time it was easier and simpler these had of thing ...

And he took Sara to Veronica's labs where he conducted several experiments on her body, enough while drugging her and thus discovered her ability to absorb more energy and a superior resistance to magic...

People had more confidence and had open custody with children and children of wealthy men and people who worked in hospitals, they thought that because he was the son of Thomas Wayne...

And it would be equal to the father, which they found otherwise with experience and in practice...

And the place didn't have much security, and so he took a drug, rohypnol,and so had hipnol kept with him, and of course other hallucinogenic and soothing drugs...

And he had photographic memory knowledge of his first life in this regard...

And so it would be easier to look around the house and find out if Zatara also spoke where he wandered from the secret passage and his home he was in said he learned to know about magic, and share knowledge...

It would appear soon after in portal was opened between absolute darkness and magical worlds.

He went to Lionel Luthor's house and asked Poole to go out with him...

And he found that Poole would do anything to stay away from Lex and the rest of his family...

And he met Lena, and he knew that Lena wasn't Lex's sister, but his cousin...

And while they went out togethers to Alfred and Eduarda, the constant chimney, which seemed more present with him than his own biological parents, and then Yvana...

This ignited and after almost ease came out with him a magic show...

And right on this day in question there was an emergency several patients who had just suffered a car accident arrived at the hospital and Gotham...

And his father looked supplicantly at his son who was soon accompanied by Alfred, Eduarda, Cecil,Regina, Petrovia and Veronikto let his father work on this day while they were going to have fun with him in a private magic show...

He remembered very well, that Zatara hid the existence of this demon or whatever he was for many years...

And that he learned through contacts that he had years later he can talk to Zatara himself in the afterlife with the help of Doctor Destiny...

And he helped him a little bit with the contacts...

And so he did he went with all his friends, went home, the old house, now abandoned that would serve only as hiding places of drug users, he proved politely sympathetic.

But years before when Zatara was still living there at the time of her childhood...

And he made a good impression, as for his parents, and his friends became known.

And talked mainly about raising children, and Zatana, he completely ignored, demonstrating shy, of the magic would be a private party, among them and slipped the remedy in all the drinks all were sitting.

The others fainted slipping on the floor, including her friends and Zatara and her daughter, and finally when she found that everyone fell asleep.

And as for Veronica Eduarda Cecil and Regina, they checked the place by studying their books and walking around the place...

He'd have time to do what he thought was best.

He left the wizard's office...

And walked around the place, and so followed behaved, left everyone there and walked to the attic, where the door was opened with ease, after all, was just leaning, the wizard's daughter, was his assistant, child.

And of course he would be the next show a wizard with inflated ego was easy to fool, especially by a child... If you didn't wait for it, of course...

He thus looked and turned on the lights, and finally saw sacred trás symbols written sumeries all written backwards, and various magical objects, to which he climbed repeatedly...

And hehid it in his backpack that was with his father, and so in a secret passage in a fake compartment, he took a book he did not move, but observed.

He had photographic memory, more than aidetic, and able to memorize everything, the book was ancient and important, and so kept ittoo.

And he decorated everything he could without truly importing even the lost spells, and when he opened it memorized everything...

He saw looking at the clock on the wall, it was time, he remembers the time when it all happened...

And when further on the light went out as if next thing, which remembers the rivers of blood opened the portal of bloodletting he knew that he had said that the first thing he says he saw... Was... Red...

As if projected forward a river that disappeared right after just ahead the portal of the rivers of blood...

That was the night of the blue moon, a moment of instability between the dimensions, at that moment he could see that it would be the exact moment between the dimensions that the fine line broke and all those even those without powers could pass through...

And yet, thought the divinity of red...

He looked a shadow stretching with twisted horns... curved, as if those of a goat with various branches like that of a deer equal to an antler, making his own spiraling motion around shrinking to him, two red dots, eyes like that vertical pupils, like a gigantic shadow...

A shadow stretching over him.

He looked and saw elongated claws arms, huge and the head was that of a skinless skull just bones of a goat elongated pointed teeth, and two huge scaly tails of snake with thorns was as if it were a fork...

He approached as if he was going to attack, he even took two steps back...

At that moment of time he was still weakened. Zariel Zarielsaid.

This made it easier to get closer. "She said.

\- yes, he's confused and weak. " Said Batman.

\- Hunger... - It said like the voice of an echo. " Very hungry... - And he repeated.

It was as if talking about a distant place within a dark and deep tunnel of a distant echo...

And he brought several cereal bars with him

And gave them to the creature...

The creature fell soon after at his side... and ate the cereal bars.

And so he looked like a strange specimen...

And so he was like this, the watch when looking stopped at the same time, time stopped...

And the instability of time made it as if it were a black hole time stopped existing.

And so he sat there waiting and waiting for time passed, but the time did not. So you asked...

Who are you? He asked.

\- What's your name? - Asked. - Where do you come from?... - They were just basic questions, nothing more.

And so she or he was confused at first did not answer, but if he got up as long as the ceiling...

He looked into his eyes, as if trying to see his soul, and of course, Zariel who projected himself into his shadow and glimpsed his mind laughed with disdain, after all this creature was no match and was nothing compared to her...

She was older, but he was a child, by his standards...

Bruce found it amusing too, he's seen it firsthand, had examples and of course, his powers...

And at another point he'd fear her, but not now...

And so he said at last.

\- Child of blood... - The shadow of the queen of ruin, was camouflaged, but the powers did not, needed much power and concentration for once a fraction of power...

He saw, but only the gallows the dark energy of ruin...

\- I don't know where I came from. " He said. I don't know where I'm going. I'm probably going to...

" I'm passing through... - Continued.

" And I don't know where I'm going, I don't know my name, I just know I'm the source of magic... - I said. - And that I came from the red ...

The red...? - Thought Bruce...

And then he came from the bloodletting and between the dimensions of the river of blood... Bruce concluded.

And he'd say. "And I walked and walked," he said.

Do you have a name? – Asked Batman

And this seemed to make him think for a few minutes and turn his attention to him and said.

"I have no name... - I said.

Did you find anyone there? " Asked Batman.

And find an avatar of the ruin of the red of the rivers of blood... "But I lost him a long time ago," he said.

And then he may have seen us in glimpse. Zariel.

And Bruce agreed.

Do you want to stay with me for a while? " Asked Bruce.

\- I don't know if I'm going to stay... - I'd say.

Why is that? " Asked Bruce...

"I'm looking for something...

Is there something? He questioned Batman. What are you doing? I wanted to know him.

I'm looking for something I don't know if you're here...

What do you want you looking for? I wanted to know.

" I seek...

" He said. - And he tried to think. - I look for something. - I said. - I seek to feel...

Feel it? Questioned.

\- I want to find out what's true...- I want to find out what it's like to feel.

And he talked. "I don't know what an emotion is. It said.

\- The reason for magic... - Concluded...

"But I don't know if that meaning is here... - Said.

"Would that be something you lack?

\- I don'tknow, but I don't know whatit is.. . - It said.

" I look for the one who can teach me about the reason and why of the emotion and the reason for being about feeling and about not being alone in darkness anymore.

He spoke more to himself than to Bruce, after all in the patterns of this creature, Bruce was as drunkê as he was.

You finally looked at the boy like you saw him for the first time and just like you realized something?

Something you lost and what you felt. " He said.

That smell? " He tried...

But it was too late.

"Zarielsaid. - And he stayed here with us so long that he didn't realize he could smell it.

You want to be my friend? The child said to be demonstrating innocence as much as he could in these circumstances. " Maybe you can learn about what you're looking for... - He said.

And you don't have to be alone anymore just if you want to continue your journey. " He said.

"Who knows how to take me with you. "He said showing hope.

– And we could share everything teach me and you will have company for as long as each of us finds necessary, when each wants his own separate path and no longer needs company...

"If you help me, I'll help you. The creature said. Thinking about it, would you be my student? He asked.

And teacher too. "Bruce said.

"And in what you do best, and I would be your teacher in what I do best. "Said the boy.

A child teaching? Questioned.

"I will be your friend and teach you about friendship. " He said. - About humans. - It concluded. I will be your human teacher...

\- About the true meaning you're looking for. " He said.

I'm the one of them. " He said.

\- But first we need to know the names. - Said theboy.

Names? Questioned the creature.

\- Do you have a name?

He stopped looked and said.

No, I don't have a name. I said, i'm not going

Would Você you give mea name? ?

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. Why not? "He said.

And he thought and looked around and said after a while.

The boy looked and the whisper and so he spoke. - Umbrella Asharot.. – Disse Bruce.

They stood there for a while talking about what was

And he concluded with Zariel that...

What he seeks, and the creature at last...

Well, she'd never find her.

And he wouldn't tell him that, even if a request in order to ignore and think about the next step...

And he would one day forget...

The more time he spent with him and the boy, he'd think he wouldn't talk about anything else...

And by offering the baptized tea he would keep a telepathic message that would make him forget anyway...

And he could use her for another purpose, and she would become a good teacher, should be aristocratic, and so changing shape, he asked a teacher even if the creature was neither her nor he...

And just like things are easy.

And she infiltrated that place, and her presence as if her consciousness expanded, and looked and rose with him and thus looking as if entering the mind of all...

And discovering that in his view what he should be to be among them, the saying in a whisper to him that they saw they felt and thought what he desired.

You could sneak in there like you're a spy and pretend to be a red and blue mule and no one would know the difference...

And so he used the shadows and his powers, diminishing and took the form of a tall blond white and muscular man who as done by magic, a black suit and aristocratic clothes.

He climbed along with them in time for all woke up and put an end to her since there was no sex or definition, she was introduced into their minds theirpresence.

And in the end all including his friends, who by magic recognized him as a teacher of the school of history and mythology, where they studied.

And going back to school after the extended holiday...

And he watched his teachers, looked at each of them, and he with Veronika's contacts could use the state police database and a visit to the registry office...

He kept visiting the teachers' room, talking to them and searching for useless information...

And among the teachers there was one in particular, and each week he accompanied a particular teacher...

And among them there was one in particular and via a geography teacher Mr Jackson...

And it was weird and how much your other teacher,and you know what wasweirder besides a historyteacher...?

yes, well, and it was a demon woman, or dangerous haunting who taught him spells...

And that for them these ancient spells and forbidden words,was the same as nothing...

But to avoid complications, I let her try...

Andhe read when he wasn't in school...

In turn that by magic, or brainwashed, the creature, occupied an old mansion on the outskirts of Gotham, was two mansions after wayne's mansion, in the future he remembered that both were abandoned...

And was involved by rumors of ghosts...

And near the gotham mountains, what he realized was that he was very needy...

And he taught about this emotion and the feeling in question...

And heand he kept hugging him every time I met him...

And those who sawthought, but was a teacher a y,a intheart of magic, potions, should be his specialty.

And so living as a human form and alternating between its numerous incorporeal and changeable forms, partially animal and demonic.

And in turn magically infinite, and with it created, who were nothing more than magical beings, strangely silent, but gave lessons to children in gotham school...

And as he said, no one understood and didn't even see the difference...

There was something wrong with gotham's people...

\- Have you ever noticed that people don't follow the same line of thought as you?– Asked towarddivinity.

\- And have you ever thought that they come to a conclusion totally contrary to yours? – Asked Batman towards Zariel...

All the time. " She agreed...

So, i'm sorry. "He said. " And that's how I feel. "He said.

And he lived like a human to people, and he was a demon for all supernatural business, he began to enter the life of the Waynes.

He was always showing up and giving gifts to Bruce, all visits, he brought teddy bears, scary bears, by the way, and always accompanied him apart, which his parents did not suspect, or were bewitched...

\- But I traveled, traveled and traveled, started walking and didn't stop and as soon as I did I realized I'm hungry because I walked and looked around... - I said.

And in a private class at his magical mansion, on a day when he was in his mansion after school, he would return late that night to his parents' house...

And Alfred accompanying him on his heels...

And I just did it, thought to yourself...

But he went out sometimes in the woods and in the cat park to eat cats...

That was very wrong.

The cats began to flee from that place, and it became more difficult to search for the king of cats...

It took him a while to convince him to follow another type of diet...

For example? "He questioned him.

\- Food that every civilized human eats. "He said.

And it didn't take long to become a cuckoo master.

And he often sought to imitate and copy recipes from cooking shows on TV...

There came a point where he performed in gymnastic events and even culinary tournaments...

And as time went by between teaching he started to getfamous...

The abyssal creature began to participate after a while of cooking programs... On TV...

He walked alone and accompanied, skating and sometimes doing pike nickel...

He saw inside this place

He went out one of these days with his friends, and so he entered this abandoned house for the first time before his adulthood...

He recalled that there were a series of unexplained murders at this time, with no solution, and no one was seen or heard of...

And so one of these days he was taken on a trip with Mr Maheb,, Mrs. Nargui and Sara and Rachel, where he was in Dubai, on the desert sands..

And there he discovered that you, Maheb had done extensive research, and hired several translators, researchers and scientists..

And he saw a ship twice the size of Clarck's ship was an orange and silver ship with the symbol of L...

And it was when after meeting Cecil and Regina that he enjoyed their help, their cultures were similar and so did not have many differences of customs.

And so they talked that for them to have resistance and change needed a few years on the planet of Cecil and Regina...

And so he sometimes always returned once every six months, and saw the progress of the translation of the Kryptonianlanguage...

And then they occupied some wings and enjoyed a border in Turkey and the desert sands where cecil and regina's ship hid...

And he found out more about technology and science than in the time he studied in the fortress of solitude.

And unlike the fortress name of solitude, there were at the time of the desert arias an immense tower that were on the sands of the desert in the so-called crystal tower and Tree of the Forgotten Tower...

And since the shape of Regina and Cecil's ship simulated the organic and plant and technological hybrid form, where they left the ship hiddens in the form of an immense greenish tree with thorns and pointed and straight with twisted branches...

And this tower half the peak was covered with sand and stretched at the bottom covered by sand, immense and beautiful, unlike the fortress of solitude...

And there were similarities between them, but they weren't that different...

There was a huge genetic catalogue accumulated and stored in the crystal tower...

And also a genetic form cataloged in the Tree of the forgotten tower.

And he studied technology longer than he had studied at the time he was in the fortress of solitude...

There was stored data from viruses and organic forms of various life forms...

And so he saw that there were the statues of ancient civilizations and gods...

The name of the old computer that was there was Theses Laratita...

A very interesting artificial intelligence that could simulate physical forms liquid and crystallized metal...

And the organic form was a hologram of a tree on Regina and Cecil Web's ship...

And it was the predominant orange and silver color in that temple, his father Maheb sometimes visited that huge fortress was four times greater than the fortress of solitude...

On the ship was an immense catalog of DNA of alien life forms that he knew there were so many animals in the fortress of solitude...

That place was a Krypton ark...

But there was more than a million huge catalogs like an ark of DNA data...

And it was intertwined with the ship he saw in his futurebefore it was destroyed...

Years later many years even at his 3rd age he saw the records...

Very interesting crystals... were transparent with orange liquid inside...

And strange roots of a different form of crystallized plant like a Kryptoniancrystal, something with it...

Well to be able to understand the Kryptonian language better than a Kryptonianlanguage, and he would have time to learn more who knows starting from the beginning with the knowledge of an adult.

And what left everyone there to look at a child who in theory should not know anything about anything including Kryptonianlanguage andtechnology.

And he practically became the guide of those over there...

Sara was talking to the ship's computer...

And Bruce in his shamelessness translated...

And it was years and years of knowledge and study, Mr. Maheb there was contact who found it very essential to keep learning ancient sciences and heritage forever, but did not think it was right for a woman to fight...

And so since Sara turned four, she always visited the crystal tower, and The Lost Tree, her parents were there teaching him how to be good and kind... and gradually agreed with Cecil and Regina about their inheritance and kinship...

It took a long time to make a lot of effort to convince Maheb to let Sara learn to use her powers, there were caveats and he insitia about the rules he set for her to use her powers.

Even if you keep in the shadows, wear a mask and hide your identity if you prefer to live in the shadows until he says you can show up...

Argument after argument in the end he agreed that she could use, but in his rules.

And Maheb agreed with his ideas and attitudes where he can gradually change...

And he had an arduous struggle to change Maheb's mind or allow Sara to fight or get into a fight...

And so she studied her inheritance... and their relatives with Cecil and Regina...

And it was six months of talk and brainwashing trying to convince Maheb to let Sara fight and train...

And they were rich lords and masters of science who belonged to krypton's council and kinship with Cecil and Regina...

And meanwhile he saw his teacher and student about humanity and so he saw Hashashin which was a form similar to something else, not at all merely human, but feminine... ? Well... It depended on your point of view.

She was his friend, who wandered through the magical worlds, through the infernal dimensions, had a free pass by the visa..., but aimlesslyendless, with no established destiny...

And she had as her head, that of a goat skull, red eyes, backgrounds in the middle of a darkness, long white hair around her head...

And his body of darkness and shadows claws long and gloomy, twisted moving as the shadows move.

He remembered that she was curvy like an eel a huge reptilian syrup, six long black and curved arms mixed like tree branches and reptilian claws and a dragon...

And they moved like shadows long, sharp claws, thorns protruding into the shadows...

And in these days between classes, and going home the woman demon chifruda visited him always won teddy bears of all colors and so talked about feelings and emotions...

And breaking taught him homework, homework and magic, and always without my father knowing.

And Bruce Wayne's parents, they didn't say at least in front of him, there were all the subsequent camouflages, but there was no way to find out, that was right after they found him and he became his teacher.

And both Horace and the other employees and nannies of the families reportedto him each week about their employers, and the other butlers and nannies also made weekly reports...

He so on, knew that one time or another he needed to care about being caught by Alfred, this would not tell his true intentions to his parents.

And as for Eduarda this could not cover for him forever, his parents could and of course make him separate from both.

But for now he could enjoy the time...


	178. Chapter 178

The Rocky Mountains are an important habitat for a lot of well-knownwildlife.

Such animals as wolves, moose, mules and white-tailed deer, Pronghorn, mountain goats, wild sheep, badgers, black bears, grizzly bears, coyotes, lynxes, cougars and Carcajús..

And in addition to hidden lycanthropes and animal totems of each breed and type of symbol animal that lives in those reserves and forests.

For example, it had the largest herds of moose in North America are in the Foothills and its properties are the Alberta-British Columbia forests.

In the Southern SulRockies, and near present-day Colorado, these ancient rocks were disturbed by mountain construction about 300 million years ago, and during Pennsylvania..

This mountain-construction produced the ancient Rockies.

They consist largely of pre-Cambrian-Cambrian metamorphic rock forced upward through the layers of limestone predicted inthe shallowsea, and between the caves their territories and the reserves he bought a long time ago.

The mountains eroded along the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic,leaving extensive deposits of sedimentary rock.

The present Rocky Mountains emerged in the Laramide orogenesis of between 80 and 55 milhões of years..

For the Canadian Rockies, the mountain building is analogous to pushing a carpet on a wooden floor: the carpet curls up and wrinkles shapes (mountains),and between the mountains, caves and all the underground corridors.

In Canada, the grounds and subduction are walking pushing the carpet, the ancestral stones are the carpet, and the Canadian Shield in the middle of the continent is the wooden floor.

Further south, an unusual subduction may have caused the growth of the Rocky Mountains in the United States, where the Farallon dove plate at a shallow angle below the North American plate and was where the caves and mountains met and connected..

This low angle has shifted the focus of fusion and mountain build much more inland than the normal 300 to 500kilometers.

Scientists hypothesized that the angle of the shallow dish that submerges increased friction and other interactions with the continental mass thickness above it.

Tremendous pressures piled up and their crust sheets on top of each other, the construction of the wide and high-end Rocky Mountain.

Rocks in the rocky mountains were formed before the mountains were created by tectonic forces.

The oldest rock is precambrian metamorphic rock that forms the core of the North American continent.

There is also sedimentary pre-Cambrian clay, dating back to 1.7 billion years ago, and between thepassages and paths hidden between the caves.

During the Paleozoic,western North America was under a shallow sea, which deposited many miles of limestone and dolomite.

The eastern end of the Rocky Mountains where there are territories and which he bought a few generations in which he increases dramatically and that are above the inland plains of central North America.

And the place where in many past generations he took the land as a research center, and was used in the crops of exotic, traditional medicinal native plants, cultivation, and in the research that is stored.

And that are including the Sangre Of Christ Mountains of New Mexico and Colorado, the Front Range of Colorado..

And each of the reserves are maintained by the money of the own contributions of the products themselves that are generated by the products generated in each of the locations.

And the cultivation the trade being self-sustaining, and all the plants and products generated are used as the money itself.

And the Wind River range and wyoming's big horn mountains, the Absaroka - Beartooth tracks and Rocky Montana Mountain Front and the Clark Range of Alberta.

The western rim of the Rocky Mountains includes tracks like the Wasatch near Salt Lake City, the San Juan Mountains of New Mexico and Colorado, the Bitterroots along the Idahoborder.

And Montana, and the Sawtooths in central Idaho.

The Great Basin and Columbia River Plateau separate these subranges from distinct ranges further west and several directions in which hidden from men and are connected, and mined.

And the reserves have made secret and hidden mining of man.

And the territories he has in contrast to them, are being maintained with reserves that are sustained

In Canada, the western boundary of the Rocky Mountains is formed by the huge Rocky MountainTrench.

And it runs the entire length of British Columbia from its inception in the middle Flathead River valley in western Montana to the southern bank of the Liard River.

Geographers define three main groups of the CanadianRockies, and the continental ranges, Ranges Hart and Muskwa Ranges.

The Rocky Mountains do not extend to the Yukon or Alaska, or to the center of BritishColumbia, its mountains are hidden underground buildings of the world.

And being used in the secret transport of goods and interdimensional and customs portals that pass under the connected and interconnected lands between them.

Other mountain ranges continue beyond the Liard River, where there is a secret prospecting and secret transport, and which was distributed among the mountains and including the Selwyn Mountains in Yukon..

And the Brooks Range in Alaska, but those that are not part of the Rocky Mountains, if they are part of the American Cordillera..

The Bighorn Dam was built near Nordegg and created Abraham Lake and between the cave passages..

And one of the largest reservoirs in Alberta,apart from the secretbasins of water that run through the entire territory secretly underground, and which are maintained by the natives who live in those reserves.

The dam was built in 1971 by Trans Alta which was bought long between the reserves that are maintained with the nature reserves.

The Bighorn plant has a generating capacity of 120 MW (PM), and has an available water source that allows it to be the largest producer of hydroelectric electricity in Alberta, with an average of 408,000 megawatt hours (MW.h) each year.

And all the portals are kept between the underground passages between the paths of the hydroelectric plants that led to those paths led to other passages of the dams themselves.

The first hydroelectric development in North Saskatchewan was planned in1. 910 near the town of Drayton Valley,and wayne companies were one of the creators.

The funding for the plan came from a British trade union; design and construction were to be carried out by the Hydro-Electric Power Scheme Edmonton.

The development was shelved after the outbreak of World War I

The La Colle Falls hydroelectric project east of Prince Albert was a half-built failure.

Construction began in the 1910s and was later abandoned.

The city remained in debt to finance the project until 1960, and the site still attracts tourists today.

Not all legends have wrappedthem in the oldage as Napioa, like the Legend of Red Coulee.

The Red Coulee is a real place located between Mcleod and Benton next to the Marias River in Montana.

The Blackfoot Native Americans were informed of a medicine stone by the people who inhabited the Montana area at thetime.

And it was one of the places that served as the portals and totems who roamed and protected against evil and alldemons, and those who were not part of the agreement in which the tribes of all dimensions were.

And in search of a balance and a truce between both and the end of each of the raids, and or the exiles among each of the tribes who migrated to other worlds.

Years later, the Blackfoot tribe assembled a group of men and set out to find the stone.

And during the great civil wars between native Americans and immigrant Americans who came to their lands, unaware the passages were held by totems and jewels or magic stones.

And it was one of the guardian stones that guard the doors and dimensional openings, these and other barriers and passages.

When they met, they were laughed at by their leader, who said it was the story of a child and revolved the stone down the hill.

There was one of the princesses and daughters of the leader of each tribe who were the guardians among each of them who were responsible for each of the guardians and responsible for guarding the stones and the places that held the portals.

Later, on their way back to the tribe, they got engaged in battle, leaving every man dead but one alive to tell the story.

And that's why they call it Red Coulee.

People still stop there today to give offers to all those who lost their lives.

From Edmonton to the mouth of the VermelhoRiver, the North Saskatchewan flows through the plain-park divide, with occasional stretches of prairie leading to each of the dimensions and their guardians.

The North Saskatchewan River Valley parksystem, and the largest urban park expanses in Canada.

Crossing Edmonton and the Capital Region that was part of each of the dimensional portals.

The river corre in umwell-defined valley with deep cuts inthe fourth setion of Landscape and between the caves, dimensions and the portals and corridors of the caves.

And from the River Vermelho that bathed the dimensions and its guardians, and that the with Prince Albert is mainly prairie with some small stretches of wood and secondary forest cover.

The river valley is much wider,and the river itself spreads through the surface water and flows along many displacing sandbars.

Low altitude, flat areas, river edge for much of this section.

Canadian Rockies such as Jasper, Banff, Yoho and Waterton Lakes National Parks are part of the dimensions.

And they are also Wayne properties that are tax-exempt for maintaining preservation and being even a reserve that keep a lot of sites preserved.

And being laying the groundwork for a tourism industry that develops to this day,and the place was kept with the money of tourism and plants that are used as medicines and research.

Glacier National Park (MT) was created with a similar list of tourism promotions by the Great NorthernRailway, and that each of the sites was preserved and without the government's knowledge as mining.

And the underground caves that were used for excavations and portals to other dimensions and throughout the territory in the caves and mountains

While encheram settlers were the valleys and mining towns, the ethics of conservation and preservation began to take hold.

And U.S. President Harrison established several forest reserves in the Rocky Mountains in 1.. 891-1. Eight-nine-man.

In 1. 905, U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt extended the Medicine Bow Forest Reserve to include the area now managed as Rocky Mountain National Park,unaware that they secretly linked it to other dimensions.

Economic development has begun to center mining, forestry, agriculture and recreation, as well as in the service industries that support them.

Tents and camps became sites and farms, forts and dimensional stations and threeand became cities, and some cities became states and connected to other worlds, and that for a period of time led to other worlds.

Abandoned mines with their mine tailings wakes and toxic waste dot the Rocky Mountainlandscape, in fact they were deceived while spreading rumors that these mines had no more profits.

And that they were no longer prosperous, and that in fact more underground paths were created and traversing larger expanses and which in turn were used as excavations for peoples.

And mining was being done hidden and illegal and mining was made by monsters and underground creatures, traversing all the underground tunnels on the other side of the mountains and selling them in other countries.

In one great example, eighty years of zinc mining deeply polluted the river and bank near Eagle River in north-central Colorado and rivers and local resources were diverted to stage that everything had been lost..

High concentrations of metal carried out by spring runoff impaired algae,mosses, trout and their populations,and there was a large amount of ore from space.

An economic analysis of the effects of mining on this site revealed declining property values, degraded water quality, and the loss of leisure opportunities,and all of this was part of theplan.

And if rival companies found out about it, they'd have a good chance of just abandoning and not coming back if they used the data.

And they would add up a logic that the site would not be conducive to exploration and it could use that as a way to lead to creating a reserve, research and development,

And i'd use it as an excuse and that would be used as a front for real mining and the portals would be hidden.

The Rocky Mountains contain several sedimentary basins that are rich in methane from the coal layer and underground rivers and hidden caves and corridors that run to the other side of the mountains.

And methane from the coal layer is the natural gas that arises from coal, through an action of bacteria or through exposure to high temperature and that would have many mining caves hidden underneath various research centers and laboratories.

And there were several bases and all their employees are demons and other magical creatures and beneath indigenous villages and towns, using the indigenous reserve being supported by tourism.

Coal layer methane sources 7 percent of the natural gas used in the UnitedStates, and geysers and natural hot springs hidden in the isolated part of each extreme and cave of each reserve.

The largest sources of coal-layered methane in the Rocky Mountains are in the SanJuan Basin in New Mexico and Colorado and the Po River Basin in Wyoming..

And that these are used as disguises for the totems and the dimensions and their water basins and underground rivers.

These two basins are estimated to contain 38 billion cubic feet of gas.

Coal and methane can be recovereds by removing water from the coal bed, and groundwater, and have been purchased by Wayne companies and cooperatives from each of their cooperatives and each subsidiary administered by each of their friends...

And they are separating the gas from the water; or injecting water to fracture the coal to release the gas (so-called hydraulic fracture).

In 1. 776, Lakota had dominated the Cheyenne and these migrating to other dimensions, and took much of its territory near the Black Hills..

And andm 1. 804, Lewis and Clark visited a surviving Cheyenne village in North Dakota.

These European explorers learned many different names for the Cheyenne, and did not realize how the different sections were forming a unified tribe that was an administrator and guardian of each of the totems and portals that connect to each dimension and are located in each region.

To reduce intertribal warfare on the plains, government officials "assigned" each tribe's territories and had them promise mutual peace.

In addition, the government has secured permission to build and maintain roads for European-American travelers andmerchants, through indigenous territory on the plains, and such as the Emigrant Trail and the Santa Fe Trail, and to keep forts to guard them.

The tribes were compensated with annuities of money and supplies for such invasion of their territories.

And when the Waynes were committed to protecting the reserves and keeping in the name of their guardians.

The Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1. 851 assisted and Nathaniel Wayne who being the creator and coordinator and being his mediator and the guardian giving his word, and who assified the Cheyenne and Arapaho territory in the Great Plains between the North Platte River and Arkansas and its properties.

And since the lands were added their protections and their assets and their protection, the agreement was made to care for and protect the portals and assist in the migration of the magical races and being holders of the totems, guardians of mystical forces

This territory included what is now Colorado, east of the Front Range of the Rocky Mountains and north of the Arkansas River; Wyoming and Nebraska, south of Platte River North; and far west Kansas and between each of the mining caves, and the mountains and caves.

Along with many other rivers in central and southern Alberta during late June, The North Saskatchewan saw significantly higher waterlevels, and flow rates that were diverted to the detriment of alternative communities and internal supply.

The river reached a peak of a higher stage of 10 secretly of course, and with an instantaneous discharge peak of 2,710 cubic meters per second (96000 cubic feet / s) on June 23 of Edmonton, that is the official data, but it was not true.

This is significantly higher than the height of the Peak of the Bow River at 4.1 meters (13 feet) and peak flow of 1,750 cubic meters per second and on June 21, which caused widespread flooding in Calgarand causing insulation and resources that were covered up.

However, due to the expansive North Saskatchewan River Valley and the natural sanctuary/park that surrounds it, the city of Edmonton had only small and isoladas floods..

And with virtually no major damage to the property as a result he can swerve and secretly traverse the site.

Natural gas drilling rig near the Wind Band River

Economic resources of the Rocky Mountains are varied and abundant and distribute and have a high degree of sustainability in which the Wayne have always maintained alternative deals between merchants and interdimensional peoples.

Minerals found in the Rocky Mountains include significant deposits of copper, gold, lead, molybdenum, silver, tungsten andzinc, limestone and secretly precious stones and metals from other planets.

The Wyoming basin that is administered by Wayne and his various allies and several smaller areas enterprises and businesses among peoples of other worlds.

And to contain significant reserves of coal, gold, metals that caves, citadels and underground corridors and that bind to other dimensions, and also natural gas, bituminous shales, and oil.

For example, the Climax mine, located near Leadville,, Colorado, was the world's largest molybdenum producer.

Molybdenum is used in heat-resistant steel in things like cars and airplanes.

And each of the numerous mines,even those abandoned by the other closest inhabitants and the population in generation, the Climax mine employed more than 3,000 workers..

And today they are used by people of the dimensions and creatures of the underground that were administered by others of their girls and coordinators of a cooperative and other dimensional creatures.

The Coeur d'Alene mine in northern Idaho produces silver, lead and zinc. Canada's largest coal mines are near Fernie, British Columbia and Sparwood, BritishColumbia.

And there are nearby coal mines between them Hinton, Alberta, and the Northern Rockies around Tumbler Ridge, British Columbia,and all that were abandoned, and the caves were connected and connected.

And who are said to have lost their livelihood and sometimes without any benefit and that they were abandoned were bought by Wayne.

Abandoned mines with their mine tailings wakes and toxic waste dot the Rocky Mountain landscape.

And all purchases made at the time of colonization in other states.

In one great example, eighty years of zinc mining deeply polluted the river and bank near Eagle River in north-centralColorado, after the fall were also purchased by Wayne.

High concentrations of metal carried out by spring runoff impairedalgae, mosses, and trout populations. .

An economic analysis of the effects of mining on this site revealed declining property values, degraded water quality, and the loss of leisure opportunities, for many it became a considerable loss..

And no evidence that that place was sustainable and or even lucrative came to be abandoned and through this were bought by Wayne in the midst of a crisis and in the midst of many bankruptcies.

And the respective profits collapse, with many secrets and only living several indigenous tribes and the fortune and livelihood came from leisure and tours and tourism and travel.

The analysis also revealed that the river's cleanup could yield $2.3 million in additional recreation revenue that has been covered up and no one to date has caused the diversion of resources.

In 1983, the former owner of the zinc mine was sued by the Colorado attorney general for cleaning costs $4.8 million; five years later, ecological recovery was considerable and being bought into follow by Wayne.

The Rocky Mountains contain several sedimentary basins that are rich in methane from the coallayer.

Methane from the coal layer is the natural gas that arises from coal, through an action of bacteria or through exposure to high temperature.

Coal layer methane sources 7 percent of the natural gas used in the United States.

The largest sources of coal-layered methane in the Rocky Mountains are in the San JuanBasin, New Mexico and Colorado and the Po River Basin, and Wyoming.

These two basins are estimated to contain 38 billion cubic feet of gas.

Coal and methane can be recovereds by removing water from the coal bed, and separating the gas from the water; or injecting water to fracture the coal to release the gas (so-called hydraulic fracture)..

Agriculture and forestry are the main industries. Agriculture includes dry land and irrigated agriculture and grazing.

Cattle are often moved between high-elevation summer pastures and low-lying winter pastures, a practice known as trans human e.

At the time of their first contact with the Europeans, the Tribes of the Cheyenne were living in the area of what is now Minnesota,were made among the first Wayne.

And that they were their only ally for many millennia, it was a tacit agreement between protection and alliances such as aid and local administration as their guardians.

Sometimes they were allied with the Lakota, and Arapaho, and at other points enemies of Lakota.

In the early 18th century they migrated west across the Mississippi River and north and southDakota, and that's where they adopted horse culture and onde eles adotaram a cultura do cavalo that's when they allied with the Waynes.

Having settled the Black Hills of South Dakota and the Powder River Country of present-day Montana, they introduced horseculture.

And all this for Lakota bands about 1730, during the period of exchange of culture and benefits where they managed their business.

And that they could trade and walk the path in the exchanges of skin and merchandise protecting merchants and travelers around.

Allied with the Arapaho, the Cheyenne pushed the Kiowa into the southern plains. In turn, they were pushed west by the most numerous Lakota.

The earliest known written historical record of the Cheyenne comes from the mid-17th century, when a group of Cheyenne visited the French Fort Crevecoeur,and ally and his mediator Nathaniel Wayne, and near present-day Peoria, Illinois..

The Cheyenne at this time lived between the Mississippi River and Mille Lacs Lakein present-dayMinnesota.

The Cheyenne economy was based on the collection of wild rice and hunting, especially of bison, who lived in the prairies 70-80 miles west of the Cheyenne villages.

According to tribal history, during the 17th century, the Cheyenne had been driven by the Assiniboine (Hóheeheo'o - "wrapped ones or curled up", adaptation of the Lakota/Dakota hoheword, meaning "rebels") from the Great Lakes region to present-day Minnesota and NorthDakota, where they established villages.

The most prominent of the ancient Cheyenne villages is Biesterfeldt Village in eastern North Dakota along the Sheyenn Riverand were purchased in the midst of the economic crisis.

Tribal history also reports that they first reached the Missouri River in 1676.

A more recent analysis of early records postulates that at least some of the Cheyenne remained in minnesota's Mille Lac region until about 1765, when the Ojibwe defeated the Dakota withfirearms, and pushing the Cheyenne, in turn, into the Minnesota River..

And where they were reported in 1. 766, and with dimensional migrations leading to refuge in temples between the dimensions of the medium called by them Zasharati and the temples of Zarathanis.

On the Missouri River, the Cheyenne came into contact with the nearby Mandan, Hidatsa (Tsé-heše'émâheónese, "people who have. solo houses "), and Arikara people (Ónoneo'o).

And the sister dimensions of Zasharati and Zarathanis which are dimensions of the middle and sisters.

And they adopted many of their cultural characteristics. They were the first of the later plains tribes to the Black Hills and Powder River Country..

About 1730, they introduced the horse to bands of Lakota (Ho'óhomo'eo'o - "the guests (the Cheyenne lands ie the Black Hills)"). Conflict with the migration of Lakota and the Ojibwe people forced the Cheyenne further west, and they in turn pushed the Kiowa south.

TheNorth Cheyenne have been given the right to remain in the North near the Black Hills, land they consider sacred.

And the Cheyenne also managed to maintain their culture, religion and language.

Today, the Cheyenne Nation North is one of the few Native American nations to have control over most of their landbase.

And that currently 98%,and that are the wanderers of the dimensions, having free pass to move between dimensions.

Each of the ten bands had four main delegates seated; the remaining four chiefs were the main advisors of the other participants.

Smaller bands or sub-band s, and had no right to send delegates tothe council, and who were representatives of each tribe as mediators and guardians.

This system also regulated the Cheyenne military societies that developed for war planning, enforcing rules, and conducting ceremonies.

Anthropologists debate the organization of the Cheyenne society. On the plains, it looks like they had a bilateral band kinship system.

However, some anthropologists reported that the Cheyenne s had a matrilineal band system.

Studies on whether, and if so, how much the Cheyennes developeda matrilinear system of clans continue to this day with the administration and guardians of the totems of balance by dimensions.

Today's Cheyennes are still fighting for their existence and being the guardians of the portals.

There are also those who believe and practice the traditional way of life and struggle to preserve language, religion, identity and others who are assimilated by the modern world and with the exception of exiles at the time of cross and dimensional migration.

Meanwhile, the current form of tribal government fights for self-determination, while federal conditions and restrictionsabound.

And the state forces authority increasingly upon indian reserves that diminish the very power of the Native American and his Sovereignty.

The Cheyennes began using native medicine in ceremonies at Tipi in late 1.. 800, and shared and reported knowledge among the various peoples of the dimensions of the environment.

In 1884 they were visited by Quananh Parker (a half-breed, Comanche chief), who performed many ceremonies for them.

That same year, a little later, Leonard Taylor and John Turtle and his wife Dog Woman (cheyennes) went to the Kiowa lands and learned the ceremony in their fashion and some of them went into exile in the middle dimensions.

Years later, the first N.A.C. Native American Church emerged, which was part of several tribes, with Tipi as the site of ceremony.

This ceremony stood out for using prayers, songs and spreading peace.

. They were arrested easier as their movements were impaired.

In the buffalo spring it moved to dimensional pastures and forage in new spring growth.

The people of the Blackfoot both those who have gone into exile and both those who live among the smaller dimensions, and who did not immediately follow, for fear of final blizzards, and the dimensions become unstable in the snow.

And the temples of Zasharati and the temples of Zarathanis, which would be engaged in the midst of the dimensions and the very dimension of the purpura rivers in which they connected and went against the rivers of blood.

As dry food or game ran out, the bands wouldm split up and start hunting the buffalo.

And with each animal totem that symbolized the balances between the dimensions for their stability and keep them apart and postpone the end times.

In the middle of summer, when the chokecherries matured, people regrouped for their grand ceremony, the Okan (Sun Dance) that opened the portals between the

This was the only time of the year when the four nations would meet and it was at the end of the war between the dimensions and some of them chose to exile and migrate to the dimensions of the Rivers of Blood.

And also the migration towards the middle land that was Zasharati and by the dimensional worlds that make barriers with the great distant forest.

The meeting strengthened ties between the various groups and individuals connected with the nations.

And the underground passages between Azanuris' plans and the Tellurians.

Buffalo communal hunts provided food for people, as well as offers of bulls' tongues (a delicacy) for the ceremonies. These ceremonies are sacred to the people.

After the Okan, and people again separated between dimensions, to follow the buffalo. They used buffalo skins for their temporary abodes and tipis.

In the fall, the people would gradually move to their wintering areas.

And the portals are opened every 200 summers amid the ceremonies of thunder and passages.

The men wouldm prepare the buffalo jumps and pounds to capture or direct the bison for hunting.

Several groups of people can join in particularly good sites such as The Head-Smashed-In BuffaloJump.

And the great sacred buffalo that were animals that existed in large population and riding by the dimensions, are animals that practice the power of buffalo and the displacing panther.

As the buffalo were naturally taken to thes dimensional area, and that it was by the end of the summer between the ceremonies and the gradual drying of the open fields, the Blackfoot would perform large communal buffalo kills.

The Plains hadcovered approximately 780,000 square miles and with the Saskatchewan River to the north, the Rio Grande do Sul, the Mississippi River to the east, and the Rocky Mountains to the west.

Adopting the use of the horse, the Niitsítapi established itself as one of the most powerful indigenous tribes on the plains in the late 18th century, earning itself the name "The Lords of the Plains".


	179. Chapter 179

22

And he was right in the middle of some investigations, i knew through an informant repeating that same scene more times he could count.

On June 28, 1984, Richard entered the home of Jennie Wilcow, a 79-year-old woman, raping and stabbing her to death, as well as carrying several belongings that were in the residence.

And he wasn't too surprised to see that scenario he remembers through reports from informants, but that time than the first time.

And he arrived before the police,knew they were going to contaminate the place and started collecting some samples and evidence, leaving only the essentials to know that he had left it in the Codes database.

And he picked up fingerprintmarks, left on the window of the property, but no other clue to the offender's identity was found.

And a while ago he saw that revolver once more well in the other crime that had been committed.

Ramirez acquired a .22 caliber revolver, which he would use in the various murders that would terrorize California the following year.

And he took with him his backpack with his collection materials, wearing a black suit and long-barreled boots like a coturno and a hood and a red demon mask with pointed teeth, looked like a red demon from Japanese theater stories.

And he began to remove his forensic devices and organize by his side and doing the expertise of the place.

On March 17, 1985, in the town of Rosmead (located in Gotham CityCounty), Madalena Hernandez, a 22-year-old, at the door of her residence.

And he can't know exactly what the exact caliber was, he seemed small, he could just take it, if he caught it, well what difference would it make to the coroner?

And then he took tweezers and a scalpel and inserted it into the bullet hole and pulled it out.

Putting it in an envelope of evidence and stored it in his box and inside his bag.

With his .22 caliber revolver, there was a previous case he remembered.

And he collected the fingerprint samples and saw that he looked like an acquaintance of the old old guard criminals before Joker...

And it was claudio ramirez d somehow he approached shot toward hernandez's head.

Luckily, the shot hit his hand, which prevented further damage to his physical integrity.

The young woman fell to the ground pretending to be dead, while Richard entered his residence and killed Dayle Okazaki (with a gunshot wound to the forehead), his 34-year-old roommate.

Magdalena Hernandez described the killer as a tall man, wearing a cap and wielding a gun.

The only clue found by police on this occasion was a cap of the Australian band AC/DC, found outside the residence.

On the other side of town where he used a similar method there was a mysterious murder.

On the same night (March 17, 1985), after the crimes committed in Rosemad, Tsia-Lia Yu, a 30-year-old law student in the city of Monterey and between Mystery Park.

And that also in Gotham City County, and she was forced by the same mysterious killer, who was the tall slender and mysterious man, and to stop her vehicle on a public road.

Pulled to the outside of the vehicle, Tsia-Lia Yu was hit by two shots, and the man fled the scene driving the victim's car, who in turn died a few hours later in hospital.

And that place was the direct way out of that house, the streets are interconnected in each other.

After the autopsy, the investigation found that the bullet taken from Tsia-Lia Yu was fired by the same weapon used in the murder of Dayle Okasaki.

On March 27, 1985, the same mystery man described, broke into the home of vincent and maxinne zazzara in the small town of Whittier north of Gotham City.

After killing Vincent with a gunshot wound to the head, the hooded man tied his wife up so he could subtract the property from the residence with greater tranquility.

However, Maxinne freed herself and wielding a shotgun that was hidden under the bed, tried to shoot this man..

However, the gun was unloaded, and the killer shot her mercilessly.

The bodies were found by the couple's son. .

And he tortured them and mutilated them, mercilessly and mercilessly, he had fun cutting and quartering.

And that she was naked, in addition to having her eyes removed and showing signs of injuries in the regions of the face, neck, abdomen and groins, provoked by a knife taken from the couple's kitchen.

In the thoracic region, he sported an injury in the shape of the letter T.

And this mysterious man that no one saw, used to wear sunglasses in his criminal endeavors

The autopsy revealed that like her spouse, Maxinne was shot in the skull, suffering instant death.

All other injuries were sustained post mortem.

The police were confused, as they suspected the existence of a serial killer, but the victims were different, as was the modus operandi, which is not very common, since serial killers usually have a pattern in their actions.

On May 14, 1985, in Monterey Park, our mysterious killer entered the home of the elderly William and Leticia Doyle

William was executed in bed, and after stealing the couple's belongings, Lillian, a special needs sufferer, was raped and beaten, but had her life spared, and so was able to describe the physical characteristics ofher attacker.

A footprint left in the garden of theYle residence was consistent with the footprint left in a previous murder, which confirmed the suspicion that it was a serial killer.

On May 29, 1985, the victims were Lambel Bell (age 83) and his sister Francine Lamborghini (81 years old) in the town of Monrovia.

Both were assaulted with a hammer.

Pentagrams were drawn with a lipstick on the victims' bodies and on the wall of the room where the crime occurred.

Francine Lamborghini was revived by doctors, but Lambel Bell did not survive.

Panic had already settled in Gotham City, and in addition to the usual clowns and madmen, we now have serial killers and other killer freaks in nearby towns.

Local newspapers gave the serial killer the nickname "The Night Stalker".

On the night of May 30, Ryle Kylie (41) woke up with the light of a flashlight on her face.

It was The Night Stalker, who tied her up and raped her, while her son was also tied up and trapped in the closet.

The Night Stalker left, sparing the life of Ryle and his son, who managed to break free and call the police, describing the assailant as a tall, black-haired, Hispanic man.

The barbarian acts continued in the followingmonths, and this was what occurred for a long time.

Rapes followed by murders and robberies took place in Gotham City and nearbytowns, he appeared in Metropolis and Central City to Star City.

And he would show up at night in suburbia and away from the eyes of heroes, he seemed to know the times that heroes and some villains would emerge and when they would leave.

Couples, lady and children were gradually not spared.

Finally a pattern began to be detected, our dear killer did not like men, much less women, were the few victims who survived, but always got reports.

And usually the male element was killed at the beginning of the action, and the female victim suffered sexual abuse and then also had her life cut short.

A sketch was released by the authorities, and the frightened population bought guard dogs in a desperate attempt to scare away the Night Stalker.

All residences followed the guidelines of theauthorities.

And it was to lock doors and windows, in addition to increasing the internal lighting in the properties during the night time.

For a long time, the authoritieswere under pressure, and the deputy was pressured by the prosecutor and prosecutors.

And there was the press that was always running the news,there were reporters panning for news and the relatives of the victims protesting.

And there was a popular uprising, people making rounds for both volunteers and police, actively working to find out about it.

And they worked tirelessly looking for clues, and there was the emergence of a task force to make rounds and be looking for something suspicious.

And they concentrated the search and security exactly where there were the most occurrences.

The number of firearms purchased inthe bigcitiesof Gotham City and Central City on August 1.. 985 was higher than the numbers recorded in any other period in thecity's shistory.

No one wanted to be the nextvictim, and they were afraid of their own shadows.

And it was a dark foggy night, there was during the next two weeks before a stop and people relaxed and were calmer.

It had been days since there were attacks or rapes or deaths.

It was an upper-class neighborhood, a far cry from any of the neighborhoods that were attacked earlier, but there really were families who were not from what the authorities were at-risk groups.

On August 8, the killer broke up,entered a residence in an upper-class residential neighborhood, and those houses were very easy to get into, no one would think anyone would come and kill...

But somehow, he broke into a house, through the glass door of the garden...

And after meeting in the middle of the night she was showering, and they were watching television, before he could get up or react, was shot in the back of the head.

And he ended up witha new victim who was Elvas Abowath with a gunshot wound to the skull, and went up the stairs toward the bathroom and ripped her out of the tub dragging her through her hair, debating and screaming.

And he slapped her and then made her shut up her screams with a shot in the leg, and toward any room, with blood pouring from the wound.

And he didn't care far or what room, there was an open door and then threw it on top of a bed.

And she tried to struggle, until stopped with slaps and a gun toward her head, and he raped her for hours, hysterical screams and groans, blood and mutilated breasts her vagina was cut off..

And his wife, Sakina Abowath at the couple's residence, and she was mutilated and her eyes ripped out..

After thisattack, the killer decided to leave Central City and take his crime wave to Coast City,where he did not take long to make new victims: Peter Pan and his wife Wendy Pan.

And he did that, looked for houses that were less protected, where their owners seemed sloppy enough not to think or worry about security.

He was looking for serious cases of lack of security and sometimes they didn't close the windows, they didn't lock the doors, and they didn't care about a minimum of security.

And that's how he got into every house, windows open, doors unlocked.

Peter died from a gunshot wound to the head, and Wendy,after being raped was also shot in the skull.

Despite surviving, Wendy remained with serious sequels,never walked or spoke again.

Repeating what he did at other crime scenes, the killer drew a pentagram on the bedroom wall using a lipstick.

The satanic signature caught the attention of Gotham Cityauthorities, who at a press conference released all possible information of the suspect.

But he was just like all Hispanic men, didn't restrict much.

This caused the midnight killer to return to Gotham City,but not without first disposing of his pair of sneakers that had left footprints at the crime scenes and his .22 caliber revolver.

Both were flung from the Golden Gate in San Francisco Bay on their way.

Again in Los Angeles, Bruce knew the identity he stayed long as a legendary killer, would be discovered years later in his investigations...

And he went to Missione Vicejo on the night of August 24, where he killed Bill Cony and raped his girlfriend several times and cut and bit her, as well as lacerate her vagina.

At the end of the act, he forced the victim to swear his love for Satan, and so she did, afraid of becoming another fatalvictim, stayed many months in the hospital and a reconstruction surgery.

The Night Stalker already had in his history 34 attacks, where he practiced among other crimes the number of 14 homicides.

During the investigation, they obtained the testimony of several neighbors in the vicinity and among them one on the other side of the residence.

A neighbor of Bill Cony told police he spotted a vehicle prowling the neighborhood the night of the murder, informing the sign to authorities.

Los Angeles police found that the vehicle, a 1976 Orange Toyota, had been stolen.

After two days the car was located, and after numerous forensics on the vehicle, a fingerprint was found on the rearview mirror.

The fingerprint was identified as belonging to "Alex" Alexandro Vega Banderas,better known as

At a later time, it was found that the fingerprint was compatible with the prints left at several scenes of crimes of the Night Stalker.

In the summer of 1985, the largest manhunt in the history of the state ofGotham Citybegan untilthen.

Alexandro did not know that his name and image were being released, as he was inFlorida from neighbor to neighbor and between the four states and even Metropolises, and visiting a relative.

An employee of a bus company went to the police and reported that Alexandre Banderas had traveled to the town of Wilton Maneis,, near Gotham City, but had bought a ticket back.

The police set up a siege at the bus station, awaiting the return of Banderas who upon arrival saw his photo in the newspapers in a bus station store.

An employee of Latin origin when he saw him began to shout:

\- THE MATADOR! THE MATADOR! OR MATADOR!

And that was the worst thing that could happen, and he was alerted.

Banderas fled, ran for two miles east of Los Angeles, while more than 40 vehicles were scanning the area.

While trying to steal the car of a local resident, neighbors chased him and assaultedhim, but using a revolver, a .45 caliber gun fired at the ground, injuring several people and fleeing.

And he was chased for several miles until leaving the city and the county, during which it was no longer jurisdiction and in the middle of the vehicles of the neighboring town lost him in the closed forest as they entered the forest and was never seen

Hotel Selene, youwill soon see that this establishment is always associated with cases of suicides and murders, and not infrequently your name will be linked to at least two famous serial killers, who stayed there in full criminal activity.

This place was actually a big Bruce Wayne test lab.

And a place where there are always murderers, secret passages hidden from the public where they are hiding in toilets.

One of them is Machete Trejo Jones,a murderer who in the1970s7terrorized the city'sgotham to Central City around previous years of superman's emergence.

Ramirez stayed at the hotel from June 1984 until approximately August1. 985, during that period he committed at least 12 brutal murders.

Ramirez was sentenced todeath, but died in 2013 in prison apparently of natural causes.

Another killer who stayed at the Cecil hotel in the 1990s was Jack Undertaker..

In 1981 three prostitutes were killed strangled with their own bras,panties and ties...

And the same form used by undertaker called Mark Calaway Callahan,one of the most lethalkillers who disappeared without a trace and trace.

And he was a master of us and knives.

And they were caught after committing several murders a year earlier in their native Austria,and fled amid their transport and transfer from prison to Austria.

The interesting thing is that Undertaker,who was a journalist and writer,was covering the deaths of prostitutes in the city of Central City..

He killed his colleague in jail in 1984, so he received a life sentence.

According to the officers who found him, Undertaker hanged a cellmate with a bow made with his feel and shoelaces, and the type of knot used was the same one he used to strangle his victims in his underwear.

Mark Calaway Callahan the Undertaker – Journalist, former Austrian soldier and murderer of prostitutes and policeofficers.

He was a guest of the Hotel Selene from 1980 to 1981

During thes 1950s and 1960s the hotel began to become known for being the place chosen by people who wanted to commit suicide.

Helen Guarnece, 49, jumped out of a seventh-floor window of the Selene Hotel, falling on top of her sign, on October 22, 1944. Alana Moore jumped out of her fourth window on the eighth floor on February 11, 1972.

Pauline Otto Octavio,27, jumped out of a ninth-floor window after an argument with her ex-husband on October 12, 1962.

Pauline fell on George PittPitt, 55 years old, who was walking on the sidewalk, 90 meters below where she had jumped.

They both died instantly.

It is widely reported that Elizabeth Short known worldwide as Black Tulip was seen in the hotel before being murdered and quartered in 1957,were left several tulips on the side of a body.

This case still remains unresolved.

However this information is not confirmed by any secure source.

But the history of tragedies involving the hotel doesn't end here.

At least three murders were committed there.

The most famous and still insoluble was sogou "Eigen Goldie", a retired telemarketer who in 1974 lived in the hotel and was stabbed in his room.

The most recent case occurred in9 2019 and was the fuse for the hotel to change its name.

Lili Lamb, Canadian tourist found dead in the water box of the Cecil hotel.

On January 31,16 16, Lili Lamb, a Canadian tourist who was a guest of the hotel was reportedmissing.

And a girl named Helena Coben, a famous writer, was found inside a hotel room in front of a computer at the table, completely naked.

And the only thing he covered was just a bathrobe, sitting and writing and dead, and with several bottles of cognac around, sandwiches and bottles of water around.

And she was found a week after her death, it was the neighbors smelling the rotten who called the reception and in turn called the police.

The coroner put a natural death attack from exhaustion and heart attack, and the detail was that she was 33 years old and in good health.

And Brenda Peterson, who was also found naked lying in bed and with her arms and legs outstretched and dead five days later, also put natural death and was 44 years old, with no history of illness.

On February 19, his body was found decomposing inside the hotel's water tank.

Two weeks later a girl named Harriet Rowling was found hanged in her hotel room.

The conclusion of the police was that a girl Catarina suffered from bipolar disorder and that this would explain her ascent to the top of the hotel..

And that Judi Lux's death was accidental,she tripped on the stairs and hung on the railings upside down.

And Janine Berg was later found to be found at the end of the stairs between one staircase and another, and found hanging in a hammock near the sign electrocuted as she fell through the window and hit her head as she fell down the stairs;

And there was a drop in light, she bit the high voltage wires.

The video containing Catarina's last moments in the hotel elevator caused a furore in public opinion by showing scenes of the victim behaving very strangely.

These scenes caused the appearance of several conspiracy theories about the event, ranging from a hallucinogenic effect caused by drugs to a possible demonic possession.

That is, if you go to Gotham City and plan to stay in a cheap place, the Star o m Night hotel, is a good option, but remember that this new name that the hotel received does not erase your horror story.

The risk is on you.

Elion Underworld Underwae born on 13 August 19 4545 in Judenburg until Steiermark, was an Austrian writer and serial killer who murdered prostitutes in different countries.

He was first convicted of a murder in 1957, he was released in 1970, due to a campaign of intellectuals and politicians, who judged Underworld an example of rehabilitation.

And he was an exemplary prisoner and he was good-looking.

Unterworld was born in 1945 of her mother called Heresies Unterw orld,a Viennese Armaid B and waitress, and an unknown American soldier whom she met in Trieste, Italy. B

Some sources describe her mother as a prostitute for a period when she lost everything, was waitress.

His mother wasarrested for fraud during her pregnancy, but was released and traveled to Graz, where he was born.

After his mother was presa again in 1953, Unterworld was sent to Carinthia to live with his grandfather and his wife.

Unterworld was in and out of prison during his youth for minor crimes, and for assaulting a local prostitute.

Between 1956 and 1965 he was convicted sixteen times, mainly for sexual assault,and he spent most of the nine years in prison.

In 1974, Unterworld murdered a German teenager named Margaret Scheffer for stranglingherwith herown bra, and in 1966 he was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment.

While in prison, Unterworld wrote his first short stories, poems, games,, an autobiography,andPurgatory Purgatório a book that was published in ten countries, and a famous book called The Journey to Prison,and becoming a model prisoner after killing four cellmates.

And he made a reman of a guilty man who assumed his mistakes, which later served as the basis for a documentary.

In 1975, a campaign to pardon and free Unterworld, made by one of his fans who read hisbooks, and wanted him free from prison began.

Austrian President Rudolf Kirchschläger refused the petition when presented to him, citing the court's mandatory minimum of 15 years in prison.

Writers, artists, journalists and politicians, and mostly socialists - agitated for a pardon, including the author and 2000 Nobel Prize winner Elfriede Jelinek, Günter Grass, Peter Sueme and the editor of maskripte magazine, Alfred Xi lolograve.

Talking about them... I remember a lot, whether that day or the daysbefore, and they left me a lot more than I can bear sometimes.

And he was released, after released he returned to kill with his trademark.

And he was arrested and arrested when a task force appeared to hunt him down, he was being extradited when amid the journey of a convoy toward the plane, he subdued several police officers.

And killed every one of them, and he took out their guns, shot them all and fled with his car toward the plane and killed all the occupants except the pilot, he landed in Albania, and killed the pilot, and was never seen again.

And talking about me just gives you, and anyone else stupid enough to ask, much more to regret when my time comes.

A harsh expression took hold of Bruce's face, becoming unconsciously cold and distant with the addition of the hood's sculpted forehead, and the dull glare of the white lenses.

Andso take what you can get, Clark, because that's as much as you're going to make me say about it..

And he was angry, that was one of the moments when he no longer saw his fellow league members and didn't answer calls or accept his attacks.

Bruce ended coldly, every inch of him turning into the clinical professionalism that made Batman so affective in the field.

And he was monitoring his justice league colleagues again and seeing that cursed place long, long, he was wearing inverted cameras.

When all that followed was a heavy silence on both sides, the kryptodian's face settled into a strange and empty look, the DarkKnight.

And he couldn't be the knight of three anymore, not for a while.

And eventually he relented in his somewhat dispassionate demear it and took on Clark's previous pose, leaning against the console, crossing his arms with a sigh.

Maybe having fun really was starting to kill him?

Don't leave it to someone else.

No, as much as he pretended he could, Bruce knew it was a ridiculous notion, but that didn't make him any less adverse to the idea if even trying a simple conversation with Clark made him feel that way.

Troubled, it was a word he said, at least

Coming to a stop at the end of a large hallway, he gently patted his chest and took a deep breath, pulling himself along and dubbing his reaction to all this totally stupid and, even worse, childish.

He had run away, for God's sake. Sighing deeply oncemore.

And Bruce took it in his surroundings and got his bearings, having memorized the current layout of the Fortress without Clark's permission last week.

Looking at the door he was unintentionally going forward, Bruce relaxed a bit when he realized that the main console for fortress computer systems was behind the door he was facing.

And giving you the perfect idea of what to do to pass the time.

With the loudest of smiles on his lips, he walked forward, pushing his way in with purpose filling his posture.

Bruce was going to hackClark's computer, as always, he was irresponsible, but he knew how to erase his tracks.

And if it was considered an act of revenge in Bruce's mind, so beit.

Andhe wanted something to do that he was comfortable with, that he felt at home, and hack into a krypponianocomputer, doing was exactly what he needed.

So the Christmas party left behind him, that day he saw the last one he had with league members over two years ago.

And the detective approached the computer,and he broke in, he knew there was a league meeting, and were busy with their villains, in a battle in Metropolis.

And he sat carefully in the chair he was in, like a beacon for those seeking final knowledge, before the great construction of crystalline technology.

There was a large keyboard, with much of the Kryptonian alphabet and the entire numeric, but Bruce knew that Clark rarely usedit.

And he mainly used vocal commands and changed the crystals from one station to another.

As he did not have some recordingsões of Clark's voice,and to which he could try to use, he thought that just as he could foolthe computerofthis caliber..

Worth a try, thought distracted, come on, home and started, he transferred some data from this computer, very curious I must say, he knew what he wanted and where he should go.

And his data included that it would be the time travel that Superman didn't know he could do if they moved in the right place.

And he thought how he had a virus enough to erase the recordings from the cameras after he finished.

And anyway, or knew where to put the crystal yet, he put his eyes on the keyboard and started typing and changing some crystals.

With his extensive research on the language, and some study sessions with Clark (which he stopped organizing after the third time since Clark spoke his nativelanguage.

And that was deep and hoarse and sonorous, that Bruce with all sorts of indescribable frustration), Bruce knew Krypton well enough to write complicated commands on the monitor and get his challenge self-appointed.

When he had access to the entire system, he had already studied some files on the skeletal structure of Metallo, the incomplete schemes for the technology that Brainiac.

And to which he used to shrink Kandor and bottle, and the designs drawn for Luthor's power suit.

He was so lost in his unnecessary but fascinating research that Bruce didn't bother to observe a few times and he realized he was being watched for a long time by Joel.

When he finally recorded a boring familiar look on the back of his head, he didn't bother to turn around when asked

Continuing to look at the screen of... what appeared to be news newspaper articles tracking all of Luthor's investments and militarycontracts.

And Bruce wasn't really paying attention to him, instead capturing the almost mute sound of Joel's hologram approaching him.

Leaning back in his seat with an illegible look on hisface.

And Bruce leaned his left arm at the elbow so he could rest his cheek against his closed fist with a soft exhalation. "One of the few, " was his only answer.

And he after downloading and transferring the data relating to various technologies he left, and remembering why he had done it.

She was a hired assassin by the way, he accepted that Parkinson hired her six months before all this, and of course she had developed many things of pharmacological properties..

And chemical and different remedy properties that would be patented by a new company hired by Parkinson newly established inthe mercada purchased by Lex Corp...

He woke up again repeating the same day and so faced the reverse flash he beat him at least 18 times in a row of the eighteen attempts in which he revived the same day.. .

And he tried to stop a bomb from exploding 10 times, Circe stole a magic object in the same amount of times...

He was mutilated with a knife by the sprinter 19 times, poisoned 15 times, and thrown through a window more times than necessary...

And so the day resumed again as it all resumed again...

It seemed like a continuous and successive cycle of murder...

And so at a time in the future when he had not yet made his passage of time and he still lived in that timeline before everything changed...

You thought to yourself... And he revived so several times observing what Parkinson did the first time he could not avoid was not prepared and so he received a bias in his business...

Right after

He soon saw that a Parkinson bought shares, rivals along with six of its ten shareholders and partners, these in turn were together with a plot of murders.

And all this against the other others who did not yield to blackmail, in turn when using the murders.

And these would invest in other companies and after Wayne's stock plummeted they'd buy back for less money, he'd use fame and make it famous for his profit.

And he'd kill the others later, hired Brunella to kill him, this one was very incompetent...

But of course at the time he was couldn't do anything else.

The reverse Flash was an interesting issue, while himself while chatting with Barry and picking up his borrowed cosmic treadmill traveled back in time.

He went into the century of the yellow sprinter himself, he looked and civil records, in a registry of the region where he was born, there was data in fact.

And this was the fact before he hadhis parents and Twayne's in turn had an olders seus sister, and amazingly he died... Suicide actually.

He went into the century of Eobard Twayne, he had a sister who committed suicide, in case all this, his aunt was murdered by a mysterious killer, and found that both were trying to find a common killer .

And ofcourse, both a way to resurrect in the case of ultra humanoid, he was not always a monster.

Then at one last moment he saw that it was a year before these events he saw that the ultra humanoid was stealing for some particular reason...

In these five times in a row he faced the ultra humanoid of escape, before and of course being murdered five times, five different times, he confessed before of course drowning in acid.

And or quarter with the help of reverse flash, a murdered dead wife and in the case of reverse flash a dead sister was suicide in fact...

He wandered through that century in the future, he was different, he thought about how things worked there...

So he decided to research

He was being murdered for some reason, that stupid old lady shouldn'tbevengeful for a layoff...

Well,that was Gotham...

He saw it in necessary documents...

Your stock plummeted not out of incompetence...

Parkinson was investing in a rival company to Lex Corp.,and he created a cartel within Wayne companies, his other shareholders, two of them to be more accurate was firing the lawyers..

And it was against both, in the same way that she would disconnect from Wayne companies, she accused them both of assedio, at the same time, that withdrew their shares and invested in another company.

At the same time that there was a cartel no one passed the leg in Parkinson he for his used the qualities of old Brunella chemistry and developed a drug very potent of mutagenic properties.

These same drugs, pharmaceuticals, very potent...

A year before, and a year after his kidnapping...

And so they followed on the road through the fog and from afar a wooden bridge of a small tunnel.

And so in their wanderings through the clouds in observing everything around him.

And so in an instant of time when everything changed...

He hid behind what looked like a lead wall in one of the premises and intact walls, felt dizzy and wobbly looking felt his eyes dilated.

And he saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good looked like it would fall and changing the angle tried to keep breathing in control his heartbeat.

And he looked at the destruction around him staying in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and noses gigantic prominent claws.

And he looked felt worn and with a lot of sleep faltering on hislegs, but seeing the man of steel toward the creature..

And he stopped his trail and stood firm rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching soon a greenish burst of acid.

And that was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction through the central mouth of the creature the man of steel flew towards him..

And he elevated him to several blocks apart while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was carried toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people..

And the man of açseemed not to realize his state justpushing him,and still stood firm but staggering, and still had his belt and via his control and several accessories intact but were too sticky looking

A golden substance was liquefied and gooth the same that had transformed all the henchmen who fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knewit.

And his distant and totally scattered way thoughts turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push too far away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen adam'sapple.

And pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging in his belt he fell and tried once more to run away...

To his chagrin he was feeling hot as if it burned or went up in flames and all this the heatintensified, and he looked giddy and found that he was going into heat,and he ran through the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters..

And his plan had worked, diverting attention, and running he remexiated his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank,and he ran without caring about anything else,andthat's when he heard the distance falling to the ground..

And he slipped through the sewer and ran away as he saw the carapproaching, and so running through the sewers in the sub-ground,and he fell into it moments before Superman landed in his direction.

He ran away and so he ran with the flare he looked at the map of the underground and so chasing everything aroundhim, and arriving at the other side of town he climbed up a ladder and opening the manhole cover and into an alley

And the darkness his car parked there he activated the car that opened and entered he did not care about anything else fell almost fainted he did not look around and so he put on autopilot and soon the car followed.

And so he changed clothes in the back seat and so taking off his clothes and picking up the playboy,and a black suit and all the soaked clothes,and he turned on the camouflage that changed the color and appearance of the car..

And very a colony so strong that it muffled the smell of sewage and chemicals and so it felt wet and dirty and very stinky,, but it had the appearance of being fucked sweaty and with fever..

And he soon stopped in front of his hotel and so entered the garage and left with the briefcase and computer and so he followed to the top floor the penthouse...

He entered the apartment closed the door and headed towards the shower and so connecting as hot as possible his body needed rest and so he stayed for hours and soon.

And he looked at what was stupefied and so he saw his front standing with all his height the Superman looking with red eyes and all the fury of a god...

Roaring as if contradicted he screamed at the top of his lungs...

\- I HAVE NO WAY TO PROVE THAT YOU WERE THERE, I HAVE NO PROOF THAT YOU BROKE INTO A RESEARCH CENTER OR CREATED THE DESTRUCTION OR WAY TO PROVE OR RECORDING, MUCH LESS VIDEO AND ANY WERE - SAID - YOU COME TO MY CITY AND DESTROY THE LABORATORY OF LUTHOR AND STILL CAUSES AN IMMENSE DESTRUCTION RAIN AND A TSUNAMI OF CHEMICAL PRODUCTS - growled - YOUR BIG IMBECILE , YOU SERVE NO PURPOSE BUT TO BRING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, - ROARED

"YOU AND A HUMAN INSIGNIFICANT. – Shouted for all to hear even to the monster either would be miles away probably on the other side, that salt voice resounded through all the walls glad it was the top floor

– YOU AND A BIG IDIOT, THINK ONLY OF YOU IN NO ONE ELSE, COULD HAVE CALLED ME THE LEAGUE ME CONNECTED EXCHANGED INFORMATION TREATS ME WITH A RETARDED I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ... - Breathing STRONGLY ...

" Look at your state – Growled in your direction -A WORM NOTHING MORE THAN THAT AN INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE, - said - ONE DAY YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCIA, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT AND ONLY A HUMAN WHO IS NOT A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH IS NOT AND BETTER THAN US. - WITHOUT realizING.

And what he said he looked at as he expected a crowd his red eyes and his mouth spitting black mud just like all those who attacked him in the midst of the destruction that followed in Metrópoles.

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US - Said looking into your eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT. " He realized belatedly what he said looked towards the man who could not stand in pis and the anger had snested his sense of smell shot at that moment he felt the smell so strong and so overwhelming.

And he had thought turning his face toward the monster that had come several feet away his gaze wandered and flew toward that destruction that followed, towards his return for brief moments..

And he heard the beast far away that roared he knew that the creature was not to blame for the pheromone thrombus,and he knew it was his companion raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce..

And it was at that moment that he realized that what he said was the worst he staped and paralyzed by pheromones and lack of energy, tried to pass hesitantly toward the bat man as if hesitant ...

And so without saying anything flew with toward destruction to contain the monster...

Even the monster and who destroyed the city moments before continuing, stopped to see the reaction of the bat man, as predicted, and in an instant of time before changing.

And he remembers that in his first life, he saw himself at the center of destruction, and so he avoided it where he revived it a thousand times before starting over.

And as if he waited around to look at the mind of a man who did not expect more than all that exists was his friendship and his pride made of everything to discover the truth.

And even the league crowd could all do something,, but no one was on the scene.

And no one to break up the fray expected to break up the eminent looking brawl hoped the reaction to destruction could all be expected an explosion in the distance the groans.

And so he saw for brief moments and so the reaction the Batman, but by that time had already changed.

And he looked toward his suitcase that stood on the bed and thinking of his belt that had an antidoto for whatever afflicted him and on hisbelt.

And he knew that in his first life he did not have the antidote, and he knew that he could change, and so he used the antidote created in the 30th century and patented it in its present time.

And unlike the crowd and the monster he couldn't fight his own bodys, and it was unstable his hormonal rate was so high he felt blood dripping from him a bleeding dripping from him.

And without waiting pressed a button after the steel man went away angry, when smelling the air he widened his eyes miles away could smell

It was a heady smell something that called towards the hive in heat a strong element something that was missing so strong looking in its direction as if to apologize taking a step back ...

And what was repeated without any shame was the shame of the man of steel, he in turn was not someone who mediated words...

\- Batman I... - Tried to say trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his wobbly legs allowed the man himself toço..

And sand felt excited and hard his penis with gallows contracts in his red underwear sings he heard something and that something was not what he was looking for

\- Your alien, no one sees you more than a monster – Said between teeth and a folego only and then without paying attention to his staggering weakness he saw instants after the man of Steel.

And hesaw via left he went away and so he saw him fly towards the bang that and a roaring away.

While the shapeless monster roared with spirit and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings aroundhim.

And he headed for the center of Metrópoles, Superman did not have time taking a staggering step toward the tire track,and falling on top of several cars before holding his gallows and moving in line toward a pile of cars.

And he stood on buildings destroying everything around him, while on the other side of town he saw other buildings and other monsters and evasive towards variousproblems.

And while cars and buildings were hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away.

Towards a whole building and any complaint was directed to face the looking creature he flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana.

And he had a worried expression his punches had no effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that was increasingly hardening...

And so Staggering Bruce almost falling down letting his towel fall to the floor in his endeavor he headed tobed.

And where he fell unconscious instantly and so lasted an intense fever of hours and hours without rest and uninterrupted.

And so he moaned and groaned out of control and the fever high for minutes and so he looked around after waking up and until falling into a long sleep.

And as soon as he regained his strength, he took the antidoto...

And he knew he could use an antidote that instead of undoing the problem would cause a symbiosis mutation in the cells...

In the midst of his drowsiness and slowness opened his eyes and woke up for two days of sleep without dreams and in the midst of this he got up and followed then turn on the television and so the news an immense creature was contained and several documents stolen...


	180. Chapter 180

19

It was these and other moments that he saw glimpses of the future and when he could see in his travels to the continuous space time...

Your connection to your various versions of yourself at several different times...

And so in the midst of those films that kicked with the impact of time and so that situation was being seen by him and so before reviving a thousand times he could relive and relive that day countless times...

And that moment happened 17 years after his kidnapping at a time when everything had not yetchanged, and he was not kidnapped..

And he saw it as if he had walked in that time,and he was 59 at that time of the beginning the invasion...

Superman was providing relief to countless people and the fire department putting out the fire and so he saw toward the tower east of Metrópoles..

And he saw destroyed buildings and several extensive cases and soon saw the man of steel himself and even Luthor,and claiming that there might be no doubt there might be no evidence, but soon they would get it to be a terrorist invasion inside the research labs of lex corp.'

And provoked by Batman, or some villain who disguised himself in the bat man to cause destruction and incriminate such heroes, but there were several heroes around helping everyone.

And in the midst of containing an uncontrolled beast arising from genetic mutation and other chemicals.

The strange alliance and proximity of the man of steel to Luthor's mental control, but that was no excuse for what he spoke possibly was a form of control not preventing him from saying what he always thought...

He knew Clarck was possibly controlled, but nothing would stop him from being a son of a bitch, whenever someone controlled him it was reason to make him a son of a bitch...

And he saw an older version of himself in a moment of time while not changing and in an instant of time when everything changed...

He woke up the one day later and so learned of an immense destruction in Metropolises and so went with his car and so looked toward his luggage putting her in a car.

And he headed down the road back to Gotham and how it was the week starting the way it was gradually getting worse...

And so he turned on the computer and cross-referenced the data and so while crossing references and programs that he had copied and physical and alien forms and so an extensive damage report.

And what happened in the bloodstream and more different data and reference and he saw data and, graphs, and he saw about various data and random forms of mental control and so many other means of wandering through the stars...

And so returning to Gotham later it was these situations that really didn't motivate him to move forward in his investigations...

He downloaded the data directly into his Bat-computerand thus transferring into various sources and HDS and so he looked and divided each file and each sub folder and thus transferring graphics. at

And showing various files and thus studying the various forms of graphics plants and samples collected as ana immense.

And it was an extensive encyclopedia of planets data and life forms converted and converted into mutations kicking their evolution to a hive level a biological database..

And at the same time he enslaved himself by imprisoning in a symbiotic mind and primary reasoning.

He began to call and compare with databases and information collected from the green lanterns and so he assimilated them by decorating charts and monitoring old satellites that disppreciated and thus reappeared as if they were never connected.

There were so many life forms imprisoned ancient civilizations destroyed a base and catalog of how to merge life forms and unite the base of symbiosis and keep alive and imprisoned feeding.

And assimilating their DNA and subtracting the host, which were extinct forming a new life form...

It was various information from states and an invasion...

In the midst of so many occurrences that did not stop ongoing crimes.

Before the week ended he should stop watching the several times he spent on television the video of sex with prostitutes and the several times he should look the other way and avoidAlfred.

And criticizing his livelihood, his children did not love as they should and Alfred with his sermon.

And if he came back in an instant of time while everything changed he could prevent these tapes from goingpublic.

And he should just stay here long enough to know all the consequences and data...

And so maybe he knew how it ended he could live in the past that he would choose and so he would know and have the knowledge of this time ...

It was more than three hours after a failed business meeting by Luthor and between Queen Industries who also did not take the cake and mastersindustries.

And there was also Lucius Fox representing the company Wayne, were in a building of the subsidiary of the company Wayne,and in Gotham, and where would entail the auction of bidding, and so was a building of the American government ...

And so Bruce before his trip and his exile he remembers the first time he experienced that scene...

And so he revived 1. 000 times before not reviving and moving on, really knew how to get around the situation...

And there he was just hours away from attacks of interest from various business companies...

Luthor thought Bruce as a souvenir, he remembers that he was in that large room where everyone would negotiate with the government government auctions of government bids...

She was a crow, she was a crow, at times she was a bat, she was a snake, a dragon a wolf a fox, in others an immense green bird.

And in others a butterfly, in these ages she was a rabbit, gigantic by the way, he accompanied her like a knight, but he was his receptacle, his avatar, his mortal form, she was the essence.

And so in other worlds after ages and ages.

On a journey in a distant time spent on earth zero between the comings and goings of time and time.

But we're going to travel a few seconds before.

Before meeting the Dragon Lady, who was not a dragon, between the dimensions there was a war between gods, and demons and the Amazons, in turn Queen Hippolitbefore the birth of Diana.

And she fought with a cursed sword and so he enclosed the sword in the back of a demon woman, she was hurting her, but she had no choice and fleeing and her hordes withdrew.

And in the future she showed in a future where you didn't find her, you were enemies, she couldn't knowyou.

And the sword that would be used to kill her, she used to kill Hipolita and then Diana,and she declared war on Trig then,and her half brother and ate her twin brother.

And soon after was devoured the very Trigthen, after conquering all dimensions came to this and put an end to conquered and destroyed it eliminating all the Amazons and turning the earth into a second hell dominated by demons ...

\- Can this future be changed? " Asked Bruce.

Zariel the woman from the dimension where Bruce was, said.

\- What she needs, and everything all women need, Batman, she said.

Do you know what it is? He asked.

Love, love. "He said looking from afar. " He said.

\- And love, this and her weak point, what she needs and someone to treat her well with equal respect that loves her. " He said.

\- All women need love and affection, they all need a man who understands them, who fights for them. "They said as if they thought the same thing.

I can do this! "He said watching.

\- What's Darkseid's weakness? – She asked her showing him an image of a woman in the mirror on the other side saw them kissing before having omega power.

Love, love. "He said. - Affection. "He would trade everything for love. "Said the dark knight. "He would do anything to relive that moment. " He said.

In an instant of time when everything changed, in a timeline where the servants and followers of the queen of darkness and the queen of wolves once came and faced Batman and the league of shadow justice.

Veronika, in a different timeline without Batman's intervention and without ever having met him or his father, or the justice league, fought Constantine and Zatanna.

And the lord fate and all the Amazons, in this timeline he had been the first to be murdered, without any mercy he was quartered, and also magic, she beat them, imprisoning in their nightmares.

And she had quartered and had the power of dancing the dead, she had become a demon who would slaughter her enemies, and by this instant she had sold them and condemned them to hell and torture, and so she would be her mistress.

But at this moment when everything changed in a moment when everything was not like. He changed everything in an instant of time when everything changed.

And there were Eduarda's explanations... And the pipe in your mouth...

And later that week...

And he went towards Lord Maheb'smansion, he was taken by Alfred, to see Sara, his mansion to which he discovered had secret passages...

And he recalled that many years into the future, when many years after Mega Womam'sdeath, he entered the abandoned mansion...

And in this period of time it was empeirada and unattractive, almost in ruins, some pillars of support were in ruins others still standing, and parts collapsed and fragile structure and without grandeur ...

And he watched all the passages and discovered them all, he decorated each of them in his aidetic mind, and with photographic memory...

And it took him more than a year to discover every secret passage.

And now he used them like it was yesterday...

And so he would watch her get dressed and see her taking a bath, who would think of something different if he saw a 5-year-old boy looking at a, and sometimes accompanied her shopping...

And at that time simpler he looked and liked very much throw himself in the air and get caught by Sara...

And in mid-air, they bathed together, both Pamela and the other older girls saw no problem in it...

And he also did the same things with Pamela...

Your parents had fought a lot during that week...

And even if he was committed to uncovering the murder network, there were things he couldn't help.

He had remembered that at a time in his first life when he was a 5-year-old and 6-year-old, his parents fought, and in one of these fights he felt rejected he wanted it to stop, but now the situation was different...

And he didn't take sides, as he once did in his previous life, so that he would repeat it again...

And so he tried to defend his mother, but now, in that timeline, he made a choice, where he would not be present, and neither looked at the scene nor would intervene.

And found more excuses to see Pamela and Poole and more frequent Sara... and every fortnight he saw his other girls Michiru,Sakura, Niu,Liu, Yue and his other girls...

Brenda and Sharon would show up to see their friends, and live with their sisters and brothers.

And i was going to Petrovia's mansion with a certain frequency where he watched her...

Yue seemed more calmly and differently centered on Liu who was distant... seemed out of place...

And he saw Brenda and Sharon invited to Wayne's mansion on a Saturday afternoon with other girls, they were a bunch of women...

And it was a failed attempt to approach your son's strange life, without much success...

And her mother looked suspiciously, but said nothing, and they were withdrawn the two girls

And he thought twice, the instant he would intervene in the fight or when he would stand in his father's lap, at the moment it seemed thefuse.

And he unexpectedly let them run to his room and seconds before the fight started he literally left the room and ran towards Alfred and asked to go for a walk.

And he made numerous excuses, to stay away from his parents, he knew that by calling some of his countless friends, he could have company, and lived in the presence and Eduarda, Veronika,went out with Alfred.

And spent some time with Petrovia, Maheb and Sara,Rachel, Christina...

And sometimes he accompanied Amasteus in his work, in court, when it was human affairs, and when he saw him in his office dealing with matters when he was doing negotiations with other humans...

And or when he accompanied him on visits from his clients, various matters and when he watched the demon negotiating truce and sometimes he saw several demons of other dimensions...

And he would go to this woman Abigail's house, and spend his afternoons away from home, and go to Sara andRachel's house.

And he talked to Maheb,and drawing the conclusions, he lived outside the night and sometimes spent a night out, or when he would take the gun that was in the guarded glass, he returned it, and at several subsequent times...

And he did business with some entities that in his mind were brother enemies midnight.

And he'd swerve and give up...

I knew what was going to happen.

After all, they were the ones who would be married, they were the ones who should make the right decision, they were the ones who had a supposed son together, not the other way around, looked like this, and then when I thought Bruce would be there to see... He had disappeared down the stairs...

And he wasn't there, it looked like an empty mansion with only two silent adults...

And he gradually moved away from his parents, he realized that he could not continue with them, in fact he could not just continue on a path without salvation.

They turned around the next moment and the boy was not present, and he asked Alfred to take him to Sara's house or Pamela or Pooline or as it was called Poole, or even Eduarda...

And in those days he went out to look in shame, perhaps, but he always warned Alfred, who was going to Eduarda's house... or one of her friends, and her brides.

Alfred at first responded indirectly and partially followed thomas and Martha's orders, but gradually he ended up attacking the orders of Veronika Christina and Eduarda...

Christina to Boyka in her training among her various girls that she secretly trained.

And she chose the most voracious among the girls she trafficked among the various girls she brought from Russia,Czechoslovakia and she saw the one who rebelled the most or who struggled not to be one of her girls on the street..

And both Eduarda and Veronika paid subscriptions to various copies of newspapers and magazines every day in their respective homes, and read every day to Bruce...

And he talked to Christina his aunt that he called her and they traveled to Russia and she trained him in the fields and in the mountains.

And whenever he visited them and or sometimes slept in their mansions, and in the morning sometimes in the afternoon, whenever they saw him in their homes and read to him, or gave to the boy to read and listen to his questions...

And the girls who survived Christina's torture were the girls she was going to train to be her killers.

There was a rivalry between Veronika and Christina, which sometimes culminated between a lobe and bear fight.

In the mountains of Siberia Christina trained her killers and raised polar bears, as well as training them to eat men, and the tribe of bear men.

Originally it would be Martha and Thomas who would make the signatures of the copies, but he managed to convince both women six months before their parents...

And it was these days that he knew they were going to fight some stupid motive that he couldn't solve...

And they were a couple, they were the ones who knew what was right and wrong, taking into account their ages, and so he dropped them and that wasn't sometimes... It was several times that he walked away and did that.

And they were distancing themselves by finding new friends and getting as far away from their parents as possible...

And of course the fights were not frequent, but they were constant... All it took was one excuse, which coincidentally was in relation to... Bruce...

And this way Bruce decided to stay... Far away...

And when things were bad, or they looked like they were going to be...

Well... He didn't want to testify to that...

And that would be more, much more than a thousand times were more than enough, so he avoided them, hopefully, they wouldn't miss him, and they wouldn't even realize that he was disappearing and or going to other calls these days...

They'd be too busy with their respective jobs... and organizing their parties...

And so they fought and he found an excuse to stay with Eduarda...

Martha was tasked with charitable organizations and organizing parties, and was kept busy away from Bruce by Eduarda who induced her to organize charities.

I couldn't deny, after all, who was always in charge in high society was Martha...

Thomas was always busy saving lives and there were times when he wouldn't come to his own son for weeks...

And working either in the office or the Gotham hospital or headed for Wayne Corporate Headquarters, but...

This limited the present time with the son...

And he never seemed to have time to go out with his only son...

And in the meantime, he'd walk around Gotham and make the monsters sleep... Even of course Eduarda said not to do... and Alfred was exasperated...

And some people were surprised by this behavior... but they could do nothing about it...

And he did his best and impossible to divert their attention, leaving the way clear for his plans and escapades...

Never at any time were they present at the same time, and would have long enough to avoid prolonged contact, they were highsociety, and the only way they would be present,and it would be if they gave up wealth,, and went to work for others... And he doubted they'd do that.

And they whispered some rumors circulating around the hospital, and he listened to the conversations between Thomas and Leslie Thompkins when he questioned his absence and his behavior...

Thomas didn't know how to react, and he sometimes went a long time without a reaction, and without responding to it...

And what to do to have the presence of his son near him, the man was really confused...

A few times between his outings with his friends and his companies with Eduarda he was almost approached by Leslie, but did not arrive in time...

And it came to a few times he was taken to his office to talk...

And the default answer was, they were busy...

And so his life went on...

And he was taken by Alfred who was always with him and waiting for him was the one who prepared his food...

And i'd make excuses for hanging out with friends feeding cats and stray dogs...

At some times as promised he lost unconsciousness, either when he fell or in several outbreaks and Zariel took over, she in turn throughout the month, and over the years with it becoming commonplace...

And when he couldn't make the creatures sleep, and he did, and over the next month she filled out the book more than he did.

And it was in those days of fighting that he disappeared from their presence or where he decided to go out with his friends, far enough away to avoid presence and get tired at home and go straight to bed...

And Regina and Cecil were different from normal kryptonians of conventional Krypton, they were curious about Bruce, always one step ahead, always curious about their customs their powers... kryptonianos

And so she used her breath that changed black blood like the moons, and so she filled the book...

Eduarda did not escape anything just by watching while accompanying him in these moments and helping them when necessary...

Meanwhile when he got back in control when Zariel took over he would take over again, he investigated over time...

And the book was full of all his advice and detailing the events...

And in the meantime...

There was a paparazzi who would become famous with years of working in the business, and who would investigate foryears, and the lives of famous and would migrate to investigate the lives of heroes and villains, but he discovered the secret identity of all members of the justice league...

But at the time of his past he would use his sources to uncover various mafia secrets, and he studied the lives of several villains, and when in his adult life Batman...

And so much so now as a child, and while still active, he broke into his apartment and stole several files about members of the secret society of super villains and so he memorized each of his records...

And this way he made a diary, now he began to write down everything he memorized about what he stole from the paparazzi, and that he kept playing in the hole at the entrance of the cave inside several boxes of lead...

And just as now, he broke into the man's apartment and wrote down the information, which he discovered, the secrets of several mobsters and among them there was Carmine and others before he set a trap for the man nicknamed gossip...

And in the meantime, somewhere else...

And Cecil was like Regina's secretary sister, and they were connected since they had more than one connection after all and so were one half of the other...

And so entered the apartment of the gossiper, and with the help of Eduarda and Sara who learned to use the vision of heat and x-ray at the same time.

Well in other times he can never find those aliens, only after years of captivity by the Brothers Darmura and Lilliriana he was freed by them, and began to roam space with them a few years after a battle for the domains of the known system...

And when Sara joined the demons and exterminated the green lanterns, and when she was about to wipe out the Laxan system and there was a battle with Regina and Cecil and he was too weak to fight...

And he was the only living human rescued he was used as toys of those demons and so it took him years to recover...

And all this didn't even exist with the Legion of Superheroes...

And so he learned from Cecil he heard his stories and back to his peak when he was subjected to the brothers' experiments he knew all his weaknesses...

And he saw every future and the end of the world and living on a distant planet in the solar system...

And with so many changes and so many times that he was on the verge of death and was treated like a toy and the fact that he was not killed next to the heroes for being only human...

And God bless the fact that he studied Kryptonian physiology and had Cecil and Regina with them helping to unravel the knowledge of Lalatina, Laratita and Destiniss,with the fact that he did notlike Kal at first he used his prior knowledge of the future to use in Sara.

Seeing and witnessing and spying on the future brought no comfort, but despair, it was sent from the ends of time to the beginning, and this would somehow bring benefit.

And there was a fuxiqueiro paparazzi in question who was invading too much privacy out there...

And he realized that he was investigating him...

And so they broke into the apartment, according to the records, he would only return at midnight after doing an investigation and staying stakeout, and so they had around 4 hours...

They put on gloves, hoodie and caps, and so...

They stole all the documents photos, and the computers, HD's chips, and everything he remembered from him in his studies and records, and so he stole passwords and everything he could steal...

And so he ratted him out, to some criminals actually who did it was Veronica, and revealed his whereabouts to all the mobsters he might know and so he was caught in an ambush, and shot...

Of course he's dead.

Anyway, he had enough photographic memory to remember the secrets and all his investigations... before he saw his death...

And he remembered that this paparazzi was known and famous in the future, but nothing prevented him from stealing his information...

Years into the future he ended the life of Lois Lane created a Fake News that discredited all the reporters of the daily planet and caused resignation and bankruptcy of the company...

But before that he blackmailed many people by stealing information and following them, in total he was murder, not before he took some businessmen to the bottom and in turn he left some stolen documents in the hands of an acquaintance that was published in the week his body was found...

And he was a vulture...

And when memorizing all the documented information he left, there was a journal notes, and cataloged data in which he investigated he retraced all his steps and so with the help of his friends began to investigate using the information he remembered and so he did...

And so they were studying the records and all those documents with Sara's vision...

And deliver to Amasteus one part and another for Maheb,keep in his vault a part of the discovery and the other part to deliver to Ariana and investigate the cases...

And of course before he died he wrote down all his cases and investigations in detail so as not to be lost in time...

And so he kept them and with that he can simply acquire a lot of knowledge in this regard, and saw the memory of masters in martial arts...

What I couldn't do or let happen...

Bruce went with Eduarda and approached the woman the pimp in question who would deliver Rolland, they took her to the sewing of the feathered beasts as she became known and gave everything she could give to a desperate woman.

In her original timeline she would become an unscrupulous informant and blackmailer from Gotham and she was the source, informant and connection of this man to the underworld...

And this woman would die ten years later and at the hands of the rising penguin...

And in another life he just wouldn't have contact with them...

And he remembered the way the woman was in pictures was destroyed...

And that it would be money and blackmail, she was called Ming-Yue Kim, she wouldn't live to tell the story, and she was Chinese one of the first ones enticed by Ming One...

And this one who was one of the former masters of the ancient arts, and also had a network of masters and murderers, and the only woman to cover up all the rotten of this man...

And she was tortured and almost killed by other men were pimps, when she disappeared the first thing they thought was that it was reckoning and trafficking...

And Ming Mu, in turn, was one of the best martial arts masters of her time, and she had trained the sensei, but according to her former master she had disappeared without leaving a trace or news...

And he knew through other masters that in fact Ming Mu, was the lady holding ancient arts and also used the gift of pleasure to deceive his enemies...

And he was on a mountain in China ten years after sensei's death, and fifteen years after Ming's exile of seclusion, and so he walked through those mountains through those icy forests...

And it is those monks who went into exile along a winding path where he watches around him, not before he simply saw an isolated temple of monks...

And he stayed there for more than ten years, he wouldn't know how, but in some ways these warrior monks went into exile and then they decided to fast...

And he realized that for all his life, in addition to the vow of silence he was a witness to secular powers of the pinnacle of martial arts...

And he had the decision to follow those teachings he heard legends of someone like him who came up to the mountains and fasted to death and disappearing like the wind...

And there were paintings it was really him, came training and disappeared...

And so he began to listen, at first it was just a whisper or the words and or noise of the radio barely tuned..., but Zariel was getting his attention... and he began to realize...

Listen to me. She said...

And he was concentrating, but there was something strange...

Listen to what? " I wanted to know him towards Zariel...

\- The demons the voice of the whispers the demons the spirits... - She said.

What's the point? Asked.

\- They are those who know the secrets of others, they whisper in the ears of those who seek it, the demons without body. "She said. "At that time you should not turn your back. "She said.

Then I must listen. "He said.

And he knew about the spirits, those spirits that roam the battlefields.

And the ghosts the dark secrets the voices of the beyond. " He said. " With this the darkest secrets are revealed. " He said.

And then he realized...

And those who do not leave wander without destinies observe their return and are reflections of what they once were, and as time passed they forget that one day they lived, that one day they were human, become demons, because they forget what it was once...

And there were monsters that could not exist and there were spirits and yomas and yokais who appeared were those who sought something they did not have in life, were those who suffered and could not stop suffering...

And she'd say.

\- If you want something from them, offer them what they're looking for. " Zariellsaid. - So if they seek company, friendship, attention, or a simple conversation. - He said.

\- Then I must do it to them. " He said.

\- And they're pretty gossipy. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- And you're going to see them when I look. "She said.

"And you will see through my eyes, not yours. "She said.

He created his own legend... And standing there and being taken away from those dark caves...

And among those words, he roamed the hidden caves carved in the mountain was a Buddhist temple where the monks were buried...

And he saw the entire expanse of the caves circling all three mountains, he noticed standing silently somehow watching and never talking they were silent...

And they would go to the caves as a vow of silence, he would look at the immense undergroundpassages, and they were there in order on silent feet were the monks, in various stages of death, but mummified..

And at this time, he saw them watching eyes wide open and silent, others were also on starving feet and meditating...

And it was in a labyrinthine temple where they stood motionless, him watching as a horror movie, mummies where tall, shaved heads, several over the years, millions across the entire length of the mountain...

And between physical training jumping and reverberating there was no one to utter a word upon arriving at the temple, besides of course the caves...

And for all the caves that stretched out that served to dig and build a labyrinth within themountain, and that's where they hid,, and fasted to die and in silence..

And he stayed there for a year, but not fasting was the time his parents signed a business partnership...

And allthat, and close to those mountains,to the point of thinking he really died, but seconds later he woke up back to that time of his childhood...

Ming Mu, in turn, as an ancient sensei of martial arts and mystics she came to train some masters before retirement...

And she took a vow of silence, showed her stories through her mental powers, and directed them into their minds, and wandered between dreams and thoughts...

But now he saw when he got to age he would go to those mountains again.

And their isolation and exile in those isolated mountains... it could be another year...

And she came to train with Jong the former teacher of the man named Butcher, who was Horushimself, Brenda and Sharon's father...

And he looked curiously and saw old photos and these pictures he saw... He..., no, it wasn't him, he gave way in the mirror of the soul to... Zariel, New Year

And that occupied his place and his beautiful body and trail of long stars white hair like a crystal clear light...

And they were paintings of ancient temples of her masters, and Ming she saw him for the first time, it was Hokun- Oku-Jinku, as she became known in turn as the master of a thousand arts...

And he hadn't trained anyone in centuries, it was strange to see a woman who looked middle-aged, but who was actually a thousand years old or older...

And he remembers that by wandering, by time, he found himself a few thousand years in the past, and he went in those mountains millenniaago, and that's when he can still be a master wandering the mountains...

Were looking for a priest, he went up temple making deal with the Youkais...

And they were byes where animals spoke, where beasts lived free, and where mystical beings and spirits were free...

And so I got them out of the way..., but they were different, there were those who didn't want bargains, and they beat them in the most intriguing games, and in the midst of it exorcised damsels...

And yet in the midst of this he spent some time wandering through villages until he reached those little villages, far from the foot of the mountain, and in this period, there were feudal lords requesting their services, and they helped them sometimes for gold or for free...

And he became a famous monk who went towards that same temple on the mountain still under construction within the mountain...

And he saw her training, still a disciple, still a simple aspiring priestess, a young and immature, and was assigned to learn from him, and watched him talk to the creatures...

And each of them unraveling their mysteries and those more feral were sealed after their departure, and trained knew of their life every characteristic, every nuance...

The inscriptions were old and beautiful, still being inscribed...

And he stood there for a hundred years coming and going and seeing the sealed creatures and one day saw several demons and they were sealed and their masks of their faces kept...

And along with various agreements for mental sleep, for when he woke up they would be his servants, if they could obey him they were loyal, and his most faithful allies...

And he saw the forests infested by ancient demons..., and they became his allies nothing more than to accomplish what they so desired, someone to talk to someone to know, he saw them as allies...

If you want something, be polite, if you want something, do something for them... And they will be faithful to you.

Show loyalty, never say never...

And if that were it would be easier, but the operating modes, it was the same difference was that she was older, by the standards of the girl killer...

And so he taught her and instructed her to keep every scroll, every inscription every password, every seal, every place, that one day were sealed those who once crossed their path...

And instructed her to guard him, and deliver when he returned, and in this way he went away toward the campfire and in this way consumed by fire he disappeared by the temp...

And here we are, again, after a thousand ages... And she was waiting for him...

And meanwhile elsewhere, at another time, when everything changed, in an instant of time...

And along with his disappearance was that he found that a girl from a wealthy family had also disappeared, and their bodies were found together, it was not one of Ming's enticed, and he to deduce tried to help...

And as he first watched him go to gotham's Chinese neighborhood, he looked at his former disciple's wife, now she was...

Master, and were not compared to Ming Mu, and in turn his martial arts were immensely different...

And the groomers were guilty, but they didn't ask for ransom and found no clues, other than the usual ones where he knew someone would be guilty, and all for him, but he was never grateful, he realized that she wanted to be heard recognized, and he listened to her.

And she practically dumped what she knew and told him everything, crying like a waterfall...

And they offered a life of stewardship telling them not to reveal what I knew to the cops, but to tell Eduarda and him everything.

And it was weird talking to a five- and or six-year-old about adult things, but she did.

And so when he learned about the teahouse that it was like a front for a temple of apprentices and lords of the mystical arts...

And there were Brenda and Sharon where Bruce trained in a part of his childhood...

And growing up he went towards the mountains of China with two years of training with Ming Mu...

And he lived with them where he knew about the ancient arts of the buddha's palm, that few would know how to use...

Well, if we take into consideration that he lived another life, and kept the teachings in scrolls that he left them in the trust of Ming Mu.

And in addition to masters and enticers there were lords of ancient power mystical arts and teachings of the struggle of master warrior monks and there were few who developed the ancient arts...

Ignoring the fact that he knew where she would be and what he would do next...


	181. Chapter 181

18

And so he saw evidence, tapes, recordings, video and recorders, everything that could be incriminating to Joans, they took everything and the woman also that from then on would be faithful in exchange for protection ...

Which were nightclubs disguised as temples where they enticed warriors and training of the best...

And she using her knowledge of Jonah they destroyed her empire and claimed her territory, he ended up dead in an ambush...

And so he knew why it happened, but he changed and got the good influences...

Where of course she would be an informant... but an informant from Batman or Eduarda or maybe Amasteus...

And Joans and Petrovia, he can unravel the mystery behind all the problems that existed at that time...

And this way he knew of his best women who had the hands of a high-class weaver...

He convinced with the help of Eduarda and Veronica to borrow their women from Mondays on Thursdays and alternating Fridays, and sew designer clothes and so they received twice what they would receive on these normal days of profession...

And so they would be famous with logos and better and amazing seamstresses, they would make amazing clothes ...

They would be famous brands made "prô" professional ...

And informants in sewing... on crime... and everything that was on the streets...

They would know with all the best spies would be inside this seam really would be the meeting point of spies informants of Bruce the Batman, Eduarda, Petrovia and Veronica ...

Meanwhile elsewhere...

And Bruce always visited Regina and Cecil who considered him a child prodigy and always had a growing love and so he kissed them...

And as for Edwiges Sersaro, he's the girl who was found in the same alley, the coroner saw that sodomized his body, and rape on his corpse.

And she saw an obituary where he saw that in a space of weeks between comings of school she also disappeared, and she wanted to be a geneticist and researcher and archaeologist...

And his father was renowned and famous researcher and his mother an archaeologist, who gathered thousands of artifacts of power and of course, without true knowledge of his power, and used a friend to falsify the object and exchange.

There were a lot of girls missing at young ages...

And he thought about the first four people killed in the course of two weeks, first came with his disappearance from one day to another between two and three days of rest...

And she had an older sister Nanda, and who was several years older than her, almost 13 years apart, in turn she was already in college, and so while Edwiges, he was in the 6th grade, and so it was at one of the school breaks that Bruce met him...

And he followed her...

And she was heading for a book club that coincidentally stood on that street...

And that's where he came to meet Sharon and Brenda...

And at certain times the streets were little more than empty, practically deserted after 6 pm, and there was the space between the afternoon break between 2 pm and 3 pm that there were crowds coming out of that street in question...

And he would always go to that store in specific, approached as who does not want anything, one time he asked for information, another time he asked about the book and arrived at a time that said he got lost and the two go out together to look, and at the right time Alfred appeared looking for him ...

And after eating together coincidentally he found her in the same restaurant, until he can go out with them at different times...

He met this family, but there was a housekeeper and someone to look after Edwiges while his parents were traveling, at this time of year he had been killed and disappeared.

And so he had discovered years later amid investigations, which he made of crimes they prescribed, later discovered that they looted an archaeological find from the time of World War II...

And where they were wealth of Jewish origin, they stole several of these, and so their possessions were confiscated and they had fled to another country where they lived for years isolated and fleeing...

Some records have shown that Nanda was also kidnapped and murdered...

And his parents fell into decay...

They initially believed that the crime was anti-Semitic, of racist or even religious roots...

And he followed the investigation years later...

In short her colleagues and friends were isolated... No more...

And the Kogo Riyu they were always frequent guests of wayne's mansion, and sometimes the girls' parents talked and exchanged jokes with Bruce's parents, these who had little conviviality...

And he listened to the jokes and compliments of these people that they were not the ones who lived most, and in turn they didn't know how to deal with the fact that Bruce had so many contacts...

But they lived more with Alfred, Eduarda, Veronika, Amasteus, and Maheb and they dealt well with a child...

And they were simply either ignored or didn't approach, no one wanted in their group, a girl who wore glasses and liked video games, taking them out, she became a goddess, or they weren't good at the sport or just didn't do it because they didn't want to.

And really at that moment he now knew that an eyeglass would change everything... I understood how Clarck cheated on people...

And so he met Edwiges' older sister who was a great mime and who had powers capable of rivaling any Martian in relation to mental control...

And they could say that he walked around town a lot and had a lot of free time by the way, and so he walked the right streets through shopping malls and looked and frequented high-class malls...

And they were the visitors and frequent regulars in these places, and that he knew that the murders would occur, where they would be last seen and where the rest would disappear he would have to deduce...

And it wasn't from his time of course that he knew in newspapers and studies of criminalists where he read about cold cases and just deducted the hours when calculating where to find them and prevent this from happening...

And in one of those wanderings through the cities from Gotham to Metropolis, it was the place where he would find...

And outside the circle of friends, regulars, there were many people walking around the place, there was the departure time of the private school that was two streets before and between the blocks there was a cinema ...

Her name was Debora Sersaro and like all the others she in the future if everything went well and she wasn't murdered, and she would be an enemy...

\- You said, if all goes... Well?

You call that good?

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

\- Being enemies of the justice league? Questioned.

She wouldn't be dead. " He said.

\- Well, she didn't die... - I said.

\- But she would kill the Martian in a psychic power struggle...

And he was enrolled in a private school for prodigies, and on this day in question coincidentally in the same school where the various murders would take place...

\- A simple coincidence... - Said.

And he proved to be more athletic than most of the kids there...

So I was chosen in physics class as a leader equal to two more girls, who would be the first women to be chosen as the first girls to join a football team, the members of the group was football, I chose and it was them.

It was really a wave of murders and disappearances of women that he knew only that they would destroy their families, after all everything would go away, he was just a child...

They would be precursors of their respective branches and professions, women's rights activists...

There were more than one or two people involved in the murders...

Well, at least that was the plan, they would owe them, beyond their lives...

In an original first line of time, the girls would never live, they would be murdered by the murderer of women, Thanya and Thabita Brady would die...

And they were twin sisters, they were the daughters of a renowned former football player coach, this man would drown in the drinks...

When they died, their bodies were found in periods of weeks of a difference between two weeks for each...

And he saw that Ronald Brady, his life and his death depended on the lives of these girls, and there was a tennis player named Rania Brady...

And he'd be at rock bottom...

And that would be the beginning of their divorce, and no American dream could be fulfilled and they would not be and would not go on with the profession and would not get anyone to support them...

And they would survive, but he had contacts now, and he had ways of convincing her to follow that path that he would lead them...

Sequels, tried to find out, but couldn't, they were too traumatized to know any truth...

And so they wouldn't go on with the sport, but he could change his two likely futures...

And he saw them playing at the age of 16, and so he saw their future changing, asked Eduarda for support to fund and support the two girls...

And prevented them from walking unaccompanied by those places and not dying at the hands of some mysterious killer of women and not joining the legion of evil...

And they had the speed and sportsmen, and better girls in taekwondo and jiu-jitsu scams...

And they over the course of the season won scholarships, and Bruce approached them, became friends, and he accompanied them and participated in parties that was taken by Eduarda and became friends...

And so he saw gradually evolving to more intimate and so he lived visiting his mansions...

And gradually they grew closer, he invited them out, strolled together, bought when they met...

And he met the girls' parents.

And he was surprised, there was a space of time between times...

And he gradually began to put himself in their lives, and he influenced with the help of Eduarda to change their habits...

And sometimes he would change the route where they never entered the same street, when he realized that there were few people she took them along the way with a larger number of people...

And there were alternate routes, someone covered something up, and it was a huge thing...

Feel it. Zariel said...

And he asked. - Feel what? Questioned.

It's time. "She said.

And he saw them participate in tournaments and gymkhanas he helped them...

And with that he felt...

Feel. " He said. Listen to the vibration. - Ordered...

\- Feel the vibration... and he listened and tried for weeks...

And when he heard... a sound... was the... bell... - Bell of a pendulum a clock? Questioned...

And he could hear the sound... And the touching...

And when he felt something...

And it was the vibration of change...

And that's when an instant of time changed...

And that's when she sent it to her future self...

And he can see himself in the future... were years ahead..., but at a time when everything changed...

And when everything changed...

And they came to win trophy medals and became famous, and renowned...

After years as players they also had influence and migrated after ten years of games to jiu-jitsu...

And he remembered that in an original future they couldn't be players, in fact, they would be pretty dead, which would be the first women to be football players...

And that they would become the best scammers and professional wrestlers that the underworld came to know, would work for the Penguin on several occasions, until they were murdered by the Joker...

And so their lives would end...

And they had the incredible ability to learn any fighting technique, memorizing and struggling to see them being delivered for the first time, which came to help at this point in the past...

He chose all the girls there as his friends... And future girlfriends...

And so he saw them with almost getting run over and so their careers would end before they started...

And it looked like they were involved in a circle of death and murder...

And that was something that would fall into the papers, coming from training at the exact time when the car would hit them and at high speed without stopping, and he was going to cross the street at the exact moment...

And that's when the car drove by at high speed and giving them a boost, they pushed them towards the calcada, they were accompanied by Eduarda and Alfred that day...

And they got desperate...

But nothing happened...

Just scratches and cut, but of course the driver did not stop and ran...

And the driver skidded and hit a fire hydrant pouring water everywhere...

And with that it caught the attention of curious and passing people ...

And so they became more friends and he became famous as the little hero of Oswald Street...

Her parents didn't know, because Regina, Cecil, Eduarda and Alfred covered it up so they wouldn't go out in the media, but the word of mouth was amazing, and they didn't realize...

At least they didn't show...

Regina in turn was too strange even for an alien...

And so once again he saved them and in the meantime they became close, became close friends, and with great affection between both who always yielded many kisses ...

And he talked to them and gradually they found themselves in their mansions, and gradually he managed to convince the girls to fight and learn various fighting techniques that would be willingly in the future...

And so being assisted by Eduarda who financed the girls and took them to the best masters and coaches, they would come to participate not only in football, but in martial arts championships...

And what your exploits have been in the papers...

And Martha had problems her self-confidence was shaken next to Thomas, little by little as parents they were replaced by strangers who came into their lives and took their son away...

And they tried to get close to their son and they always seemed to be called on business and charity parties...

And somehow all this was wrong and the boy seemed to enjoy the company of these people.

And they argued by pushing the guilt from one to the other and sometimes they didn't realize that more and more distanced themselves from Bruce, or on the contrary, it was to be suspected that he did not live with them much...

It got to be a scream each pushing the blame on the other...

Days later and in the middle of a primary school class...

And thanks to his insistent pleas towards a day in question when they tried to prevent him from going out with Eduarda again and Veronica he shouted that he wanted to go to Gotham school not to a boarding school...

And so they gave in thinking that it would make the boy happy that simply they would be more connected, but were wrong once again, it was another step away, but now towards other friends...

And he started studying at a private school in Gotham...

At that time he would choose his girls for a group game...

And they thought they were going to lose, but it was completely the opposite...

And since they were rich, but without unity or self-esteem, they just didn't work in groups and just showed everything they could do, they were happy to be chosen by him.

And the return to school was not a short time...

And they really after we beat the other boys using the help of beautiful girls, we became friends, we started going out together, and I always looked at it we were watched by the other boys by the other kids, jealous and jealous...

And he just had friends all the girls around him...

Alec always competed with him in the lessons, but she lost...

And he knew that Alec being the oldest should have more confidence knowledge, too, of course, but since he's lived this life more often than he could count on his fingers, so he already knew about these facts...

And he was a great leader, at least until someone better showed up...

And amazingly they seemed to be from the same ages to the oldest...

And when he had a vague hour, he would see his lessons and change and ask questions...

As time went by they were changing and getting different in their achievements and in their goals.

He was afraid to approach, did not like contact never liked, approach, but was driven by the presence of the queen in red ...

A week had passed, there was snow falling and would get the choice, he knew when and where everything could start, his parents said he could invite any friend to his birthday party.

Your party. "She said. And looking around him he remembered only after the holidays. " He said.

In March. – Eduarda added and his mother made a sick and totally sick expression without any desire for approximation...

Six months later he thought...

In the situation where he accompanied her sometimes everyone thought that in the future he would succeed her in their businesses and associations.

And it was during this period that he thought...

That would be for later...

And only many years later, along with this, but the underground tunnel itself during his retirement would be discovered some time later in Terry's time...

And that only thirty years later he would be discovered by Terry Maguines...

And that at that time it would be built and the condominium...

And beyond was a mountainous forest leading off-limits on the other side of Gotham.

And there were many accidents there, including beheadings...

And that's why it was abandoned, and so the building was a place for both a hideout and murder...

And he started investigating and he knew, it was by following some masons, engineers and builders, it was the scam to sell to another company, and it was discovered...

And it was the amount of secret passages scattered, even the new ones built later scattered and connecting each of those buildings that ran through and passed through those buildings...

And so he passed through the houses of each of them, it seemed like the gathering of a harem of women who lived by him...

And he would sometimes go towards the Company Malik and Web, and so he saw them using his powers to collect some meteor-derived objects around the world, a pure metal of unknown origin...

And so the older ones sometimes caught up and made private strips...

And so he would be his successor or was being trained to be his future partner or husband...

Well thinking about what came first, and after all they knew his predilection and always saw him being caressed and his expressions of pleasure when looking at the child ...

And so he took her to the park and without her realizing he hypnotized and seduced her, and so he put subliminal messages in his mind.

And sometimes one day she would start cuddling her head with little kisses, and caricias, nothing he could not solve and in the end kissed her on her lips and at that time her eyes were shining and that's when he realized that she would definitely be his...

And he controlled her with subtle little gestures...

What kind of being versed in pedophilia would resist the charm of a six-year-old?

And in the eyes of a pedophile, children would be the pinnacle of beauty and all he did would be the fuse of true seduction and pleasure, even the smallest details.

And he was using it to unmask pedophiles, and that wasn't a less than formidable feat, and easy to blackmail when taking pictures and gathering evidence...

And so he used them as informants that he might need to gather information...

And her actions and reactions to her and anyone were cute, so cute that they seduced the greatest marmanjos, this was the true seduction innocence, seductive to the point that it would be

He remembered, he asked Alfred not to take him that day...

And he wanted to walk in the snow and he saw the lonely girl...

And he timed the time, he remembered the accounts and the diary about a period, he just needed to time and unravel the right puzzle...

And there was a time that was missing, he needed to calculate the right time between the disappearance and the meeting...

And calculating in this way he deduced that in this way...

And every day, he calculated the specific time, but never approached her in the previous life he knew about witnesses passing at this specific time...

And as he looked around he began to observe the girl, and from time to time watched his friends, and played together.

And then he timed the right time to act...

And so he asked Alfred to let him away from school to walk to her, and he was left a block before school, always observed by the butler...

And he was waiting for the girl to show up.

Some time ago he thought about how she disappeared and how the rumors came about...

And he heard years after cases of kidnappings and disappearances that boiled down to a supernatural affair...

And children and adolescents, and this wave of kidnappings of women of childbearing age...

He passed through a snow-covered park, walking in the snow in a skirt, she was strange to an heiress of a wealthy Gotham family who was lonely and without any reckoning with other people.

And your mother came to be the suspect... And that was more than bad in many ways...

In his future, he remembered that in six months she had been murdered... of course several more people were murdered over the course of that year...

And that was enough to get him away from that specific school and be sent to boarding school outside gotham...

He looked around and followed her, there was something wrong, looked a few times and saw that she was trying to cover her arms, and saw marks, and so he remembered weeds, strange rock marks, Alfred's words.

It was marks beyond disciplinary. Recalled Alfred's words in his future.

What happened to her before she disappeared?

In the original life he would never approach her...

And I wouldn't notice your bruises... You wouldn't see what your behavior showed, you wouldn't know so soon about domestic violence...

The life of a child who was not loved and beaten by his mother...

But now it was different, he would approach as he would with his other friends...

He observed the girl in the lonely room, unlike the other girls it was more difficult to talk to a girl, as he would approach her, his mother did not seem to want to approach Yvana's mother, but Eduarda did not care, and there was something wrong between them, and he knew soon after how the strange situation between women could simply occur...

What happened if he found out he could prevent his death, but he should ignore some occurrences...?

But he was aware of his future, even though he had the appearance of a child, he had the mind of an adult...

How would I get close to her? Be... Easy? Difficult? Would it just look? Go towards the girl?

Or the same way i did the others...

In my previous life before I traveled back in time, it just isolated itself, it wasn't easy...

But now he had the obligation and everything was easier after a few attempts...

I was an adult in a child's body if I could change the future, he would try, watching it happen and seeing everything around me, he wasn't going to go without doing anything...

And several times he watched from the class window the girl leaving in the middle of the snow, without the butler, without her mother, without anyone accompanying her, she walked alone, since when was that possible...?

Days where she observed that dress that was the school uniform, showed marks, these marks that was not merely beyond disciplinary.

They were more than torture, he found...

I saw her over and over again, in her memories, he saw her alone, and of course soon after she no longer existed, and my classmates watched her, both my behavior was conflicting, but no one nor adults nor children did anything about it.

People saw, looked, understood the clues, but did not take any attitude, were ignoring all the causes ...

And he was forced by his parents to go to Yvana's funeral and he looked at her picture and a closed casket and nothing but Yvana's mother caught his eye...

And it was a rainy day, a thin rain that covered the whole cemetery on this day, it was hard to imagine, how much someone wanted to hurt her, it was in some past time to think that she suffered before she died, and the coffin was closed...

And he heard talk long after she suffered her face was disfigured how much she caught.

It was a station wagon dressed for the party at a funeral which was nothing more classified than vulgar...

And one day they would approach, standing in the class window on a break day, one reading alone and the other having random conversations, and so the greatest said, Selene Kupatikita Amapoulos...

All about the hard life that was dealing with absentee parents...

And there was also Chronis Kuptikita Amapoulos, and his third Galanis Kupatikita Amapoulos, his cousin Auzrial Awilda, and they were the coolest, if they did not take into consideration come from a family of professional assassins for hire, the one who was direct.

They would be killed too...

And his parents Demetria and his mother Shiba, would be the ones who enriched themselves with murders, and were long after the exterminator's teachers...

And all this would result in the school being closed, there were many cases of disappearances the employees were accused the imprisoned caretaker and several people incriminated ...

And he went in there in the right period, a year before the disappearances started...

And she joined him and the other girls, then on a break through the woods, when they saw stray dogs being chased by a not-so-animal creature...

I mean, not so animal from the normal world, other than let's say, dog or cat...

And they had several possible futures where they would be part of the lists of missing victims and or if they lived would join two more enemies the league of shadows and the legion of villains...

And he could change these futures...

They were spaces of weeks from one disappearance to the other where they would discover the connections of their parents and their family to possible murderers and looking for murderous reckoning...

He approached each of them, and he stood alone thinking until he came to a conclusion...

And he saw those girls in the halls, asked their names they knew them at halftime and gradually he would approach them...

And sometimes accompanied by another girl, and in a skittish way, he looked and gradually became friends, even if not liking contact, nor approach, now he has changed many things ...

Now it was different before that happened before the murders, he should at least one attempt...

The albino girl who had an amazing ability to be a circus mime and athletic and even contortionist skills...

Selene was a girl with a lot of handcuffs she was also going to be murdered ten months later...

And in his investigations, even if he found out about his parents were businessmen and wealthy owners of reserves and casinos, but nothing proved that this was the motive for the murder...

And in turn they were of Indian and Greek descent, but in turn their links to mysterious deaths and disappearances, but long after...

And in this period that he investigated their lives...

And they immigrated to the sale of drugs and drugs used in wars and so they had research in exiled and war-torn countries in the Middle East...

There were many coincidences about the murders, and none of them included anything worse than a quick and instant death...

And all the girls were found in later periods of one month to another prior to the subsequent disappearance...

And so she would be killed, in fact it would be one of the employees who would kill her in an alley, but there were questions about...

It was just too coincidental, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...

And when he saw the reports, he knew it wasn't him...

And he read the case, said he was one of the suspects because he was fired two weeks before his disappearance...

And he was a private professor of mathematics, grammar and chemistry...

And after that, he was seen near the school, near the mall she frequented, but anyone would go there...

And sometimes he taught calligraphy... on Saturdays...

And he saw the times were between 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.

And he was the son of one of the owners of the jewelry, jewelry and school supplies of the mall being also a bookstore and cafeteria ...

Anyone went there to buy, have coffee, take private lessons, but the man was very friendly and bordered on the child, then he went into that store and gradually he realized that when talking to him, he noticed something ...

And it was a meeting point between gossip girls, and a coffee shop very frequented by teachers too...

And that mall was on the way between the center and the school...

They were always full, but at specific times, it emptied after 16:00 in the afternoon...

And it was a huge three-story coffee shop... and the fourth floor was where they lived...

And he went there to visit between 16:00 and alternating the times and saw that were specific times, and so you can see the movement and the clientele ...

And he was very friendly, always attentive and always willing to meet, but something caught his eye ...

He liked children, gave sweets, souvenirs and at the time invited to walk and fly kite ...

And in your case it was no different... after a friendship that boiled down to sucking up and a conversation not a little long ...

And he was invited to his house, at first he thought the rumors were certain he was a pedophile, but he saw that it was not true, but just in case he was always accompanied by Alfred...

And he liked the company of children...

And if an adult looked from afar would see something suspicious, he saw something suspicious, but he was actually a child...

And he was more like a kid who never grew up, looked like Peter's pan syndrome...

And he saw there were videos of children's movies and another of the adult movie shelves that he tried to hide when he went to get...

And when he walked home after leaving his parents' research center, when he walked towards his parents' limo...

And he thought he was accused as a scapegoat, he realized that tragically he was a great decoy and would be used to cover up the steps of the real killer...

In the original case he knew that someone planted false evidence in his house, so he started digging deeper, and thought who would go to their house other than him and his parents and siblings?

And he saw the delivery men who were from the distributor that made the deliveries of products to the store that was at the bottom of the house and could anyone go up there ...

And besides them were the local teachers visiting the person, and is sending reports of convention of how to buy and in the establishment itself there was a book club frequented by teachers.

And there was also always someone coming in and out of that place, he was a great private teacher, but who was getting too close to children, and it seemed like there was a misunderstanding...

And then calculating the time of the delivery men, well he looked there, right on the wall of his father's office, there was a specific schedule between 2:30 and 3:20 p.m. every Thursday...

Book club meetings took place every Wednesday and Friday at 4:30 p.m.

And teachers meet to research and buy in the coffee bookstore

And then anyone could get into that place, without exception...

And so he had around seven hours apart from other issues...

And so he followed her up and followed her and at one point he let her go the way and so he entered the alley and at this time she was approached by a criminal drugged former employee of the company...

And at that moment in an instant of time when everything changed where she would be murdered...

It was seconds between being pressed and killed...

And before I stabbed her...

And he would come up behind her and Alfred hit the assailant with a bat on the head, while he pushed her and jumped between them and ran to the car...

And they took it in their hands they ran out of the alley and so they left when they were chased down the narrow alley...

But Alfred then called the police...

And less badly he went with her turning the alley they ran towards the light, when they left they were approached by the criminal, it seemed more a chase that ended well, several police men appeared and helped him at the end of the day of testimony, and that they reported that when they saw that there was someone following them ...

And it was all that, nothing more, but they came up behind them and around several security guards, and who pointed the guns toward the man who dropped the knife and amid the possible threat of a police revolver...


	182. Chapter 182

25

And so he let her go the girl was shaking and so she hugged him.

And after a few hours of testimony he saw that her parents were appearing next to Eduarda and Amasteus, who did not reveal any of this to their parents...

And soon they became friends and so lived more...

And he went to his mansions and other places...

And after two more weeks his club grew...

And she was good to see the various circuses working in the circus of Parnasos, which came before the Flying Graysons, he remembers that she did mimes and was a great clown with kinetic telepowers ...

And in the future, I'd double up with Edwiges a great mime...

And that was amazing and an amazing skill...

And so soon after he always walked with her, she had long hair stuck on both sides of her straight, white heads, and she was the best at it.

And so she went to school with her puppets and so he met her and soon after the end of the year they followed the journey...

Not before I go on Sundays to see your presentation...

And so he saw her and remembered the murder case that became famous a member of the circus was killed, and was accused of attacking several women and he fled, and of course fled, during the time he was on the run he defamed the circus ...

And in your first life never to make presentations and disappear from the face of the earth...

And he framed him revealed where the first victim would be kidnapped soon to the owner of the circus and so he was caught by the members and was never seen again...

And he always accompanied the possible victims who would become the women attacked...

And so he began the plant that was to prevent each of them from being his victims...

And for the next six weeks, pressuring the man to act openly...

And each of the girls were married as adults and extroverts...

And he memorized each of his photographs, would see and search for them, and remember the statements of each of the witnesses, which he read about the report of the cases filed...

And he had also read this, was in a murder case in which he read in one of his books, just deduced the specific times...

They had an hour always between 5:00 p.m. and 5:30 p.m. and 6:10 p.m.

And he realized that he was following the schedule, and there was a pre-set schedule.

And he realized it was the times he was off duty, it was the intervals of his performances...

That moment was used between the outputs and the inputs the intervals and the moments of low guard output and intervals of the presentations...

And then he'd go to the circus every weekend and start talking to the mime and clown there.

And he prevented certain girls and women from going out at these specific times, pretended to fall, got lost from their companions, cried with sadness and so on...

Gaining the trust of each of them and gradually planting evidence for the possible attack of man's anger...

He took pictures and wrote down the schedules, were specific days and followed him always accompanied by a girl and friend, and possible victim ...

And he gradually gained the trust of all of them, of everyone and participated in training.

And he uncovered the crimes that would come to the public the following month and so using Eduarda's contacts he helped the owner solve the case, and this was owed to him ...

And he avoided them one after the other at that time he saw it years later too, it was archived news and he saw their photos and in respective days...

And then the only thing to do was to prevent them from going out every day unaccompanied... and change the path a more illuminated and even being longer off the secondary road of Gotham going by the main...

And so he did, every day of the shows, he convinced his parents to buy the packages for two weeks and every day after six in the afternoon, he went to the circus, they were accompanied by Cecil or Veronica, or Regina, Eduarda... Petrovia and a new girl...

And he was looking for a place near the possible victims that he knew where the newspaper clippings would sit and the case photos showed that, and so he would sit next to them...

And they had disagreements between their respective partners, which culminated in their removal and even the fact that they were unaccompanied, and they were fights that were witnessed by all, were four 15-year-olds...

And when she realized that they would be killed in these respective days he invited them to the circus, but he was not free from other forms of murder...

And Danica, a girl with qualities of a 16-year-old actress, there was Shirley who was a poet, 17, Emilia who was an 18-year-old seamstress, Bianca a great presenter, coincidentally came from wealthy families.

And some of them would be daughters of deputies and senators, and two of them, were married adults of 24 a cook and Bruna and Cristine of 26 years a lawyer, and the two were daughters of prosecutors ...

And he got in the middle of couples, and pulled conversation, was curious and polite towards them respectful and never lacked with respect gained confidence, and had incredible ability to make friends with older women they were needy and friendly, had affinity with children ...

At first they thought they were reckoning and thought it was because of their parents' profession...

And of course all that could change if they were persecuted for death, something that could only aggravate and hinder their prediction...

But after months of investigation they discovered he was a member of the circus...

And that was something similar to a murder case that would occur when he did nothing more than 41 years of age.

And he saw that they were observed by the man in question...

And he never left them alone he was very sociable and communicative easy to make friends...

And soon made friends ignoring their respective husbands and boyfriends and accompanied them during the next two performances for two nights, and then he saw watching the aggressor walk away the moment they changed paths, where he led them towards the limosine of Eduarda or one of his friends...

And they got to know each other and set up a restaurant renting a spot where it was owned by the Wayne family...

And he found out they were great cooks...

And he would lead them to his mansions and the homes of his relatives.

And he avoided that man and took away the chances of an attack that didn't happen...

And so he saw and recorded the man in a fit of rage and attacking some girls and two attempts when he called the leader and some people to prevent the outcome...

And soon after he caused a fire to start...

What was avoided by other circus performers...

And on another day in question...

And so sitting in the schoolyard talking about kids' stuff video games, board games...

And after another day...

I told you. He thought of the conductor and the master of ceremonies...

And so he set a trap with six women when they left after the performances, and so he saw him follow them and so when he was going to attack them he was about to stab, but was stopped by the master of ceremonies...

And to which he warned in advance of his violence, and so the man was prevented and soon after they made a deal with the ladies...

And that they were weakened, before of course they did not realize that they were the same women who were almost approached the first time ...

And he convinced them to participate in his plan...

And so they were paid with a thousand dollars each swearing silence...

And so at school a week later...

I'm going to go over there, I'm going to be right back. "And so I went to get up, and I approached her, I found some excuse to talk to a pretty girl but solitary...

And I asked...

What's your name?

More of the withdrawn, had what seemed afraid of approach, or something more like hiding something ...

She did.

Yvana. " He said. Yvana Maldonado Ivanovit

Bruce. "Said the boy. - Bruce Wayne...

And they held hands, faster than they could give withdrawn, it was obvious to look over the hidden sleeve he sat for brief minutes with a smile on his face full of teeth, without asking to sit ...

And in the front room long skirt thought to himself, talked for brief minutes.

And so he took her pencil while asking if he liked the school, where he lived, and dropped the pencil lowered not slowly, his legs barely covered by half a long syrup, but at the right time ...

And your suspicions were right, rock marks, not from someone who fell, but from someone who was beaten...

His arms when holding hands, also tried to hide by badly folded sleeves the same marks ...

And so praising enough to leave embarrassed and a kiss on the face.

\- You're a very pretty girl. "He said, while the girl turned red like a pepper.

You want to be my fiancée? "He asked as suddenly as he could say in these circumstances...

She didn't seem to know what to say.

\- And we can be friends forever. "He said.

\- I... - I said.

He touched his wrist squeezing and approaching the girl.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

And it was on this day that they got close, they were friends and always together at halftime and in extracurricular jobs.

And she joined her little group...

And on this day he could say he liked her, and she could say he was a gift and a good friend.

I'll see you later. "And so he got up and went toward his friends.

I came back right after red as a chili...

Do you like her? Asked his friend Selene in particular, she kept messing with him insisting on knowing who he liked the most and he said he liked them all.

What's going on? I repeated it.

\- You watch her every day, do you like her? He repeated it.

\- I watch all the girls every day. "He said.

Do you want a harem? He asked...

\- I don't like her, I just don't get it out of my head. " He said.

\- What do you mean by Harem. - Questioned

Just like all the others. " Answered the girl who approached...

\- Talk to her the same way you approached the other girls. " He said. - From me. " He said sending kisses...

From me. " Said Selene...

And of course differently. "Said the other a boy passing curiously toward all the others...

\- And, yes, it could be. Who would have thought. I thought. - How easy this way... - Thought.

You like her. " Said the tall girl who took on her two shoulders and rattled and a smile stamped on her face, excitedly shouted and said. - Go to her and talk, ask her for dating like you asked me to. "She said with a kiss on her face...

And first of all as a shock he walked away, hugged his body with his arms, bulging eyes, did not know if it was fear aversion or something else.

The other boy punched the boy who did it seemed abnormal at that time, something wrong, they sat until he apologized and resumed the conversation ...

And he was ignored by one of several other boys who envied him...

They all said almost screaming with cheer that I was in love with all the girls in the world, and that I wanted a harem.

And so my teacher came in and everyone went to his wallets, he seemed happy as ever and spoke with an extended smile.

\- Surprise proof. "And receiving an ovation of sadness and seeing that all but I was discouraged.

Everyone should be prepared. And so you hear the evidence.

And so on test days he saw her and accompanied her often with older children or Alfred, to his house leaving her... He had never entered his mansion...

The classes, until that moment were easy, I had the highest grades, since I had already witnessed that moment and those classes before, what difference did it make, a thousand times were enough to decorate everything ...

And there would be no evidence of flaws, but it was efficient and definitive, and neither glue, I knew what was going to happen, in that next class would have a surprise proof, not everything has to be wrong.

In the first week, there was an abandoned industrial village that he had discovered long after...

Thinking about it, that place in the future would be demolished for the revitalization of gotham city, only many years later, along with that, but the underground tunnel itself during his retirement would be discovered some time later in Terry's time...

And that only thirty years later it would be discovered by Terry Maguines that at that time would be built and the condo and beyond was a mountainous grove leading off limits on the other side of Gotham.

And so he had decorated it mentalized and memorized it all, and with that in mind, he made a map and so put it in the diary, meanwhile, Alfred always waited for me outside the mountain.

By the way, the place was special, but they could be used for your benefit thought the queen of ruin, make more attractive, it was strange, that in my adulthood would be knocked down for revitalization, where it gave to an abandoned warehouse and that had fallen the wall that separated each of them.

It was close to an old building that my father decided not to renovate for now, in the original design he should, to build other buildings instead, but I managed to change his mind...

Not the first time, he used the words of Lucius, Alfred, Eduarda and Veronika to convince him not to sell...

And he belonged to wayne companies, and wouldn't leave his domain anytime soon, he was on the side, everything side by side, the construction of the condo was stopped...

And there were many accidents, including beheadings, and so it was abandoned, and so the building was a suitable place for both a hideout and for murder...

And he started investigating and he knew, it was by following some masons, engineers and builders, it was the scam to sell to another company, and it was discovered...

And Amasteus followed the money, bank accounts suspicious people who always appeared soon after accidents, and suspicious witnesses, some employees received an amount more than the average salary they should receive, 3 digits more ...

Former Holiday College for Women student Gell Osey managed to escape her "rehabilitation" and sought revenge against Diana, but Wonder Woman was more than enough to get her back to Transformation Island.

And then there was Dr. Light, who had taken himself to terrorize Central City, using plenty of Christmas lights scattered about to create thousands of duplicates of himself.

And that distracted from the chaos that the real Arthur Light was causing.

And the Flash, Green Lantern and Superman, were able to bring him down with quick action and faster thinking.

And he repeated this day more times than he would have liked.

The 25th. April 25th. It was already May, when they fought against the kinetic tele in Metropolis.

And Bruce remembers why notifications from Wayne Interpreses kept popping up on his phone about late Q1 reports he needed to sign.

One week, Bruce understands. He was thrown back a week.

A week before they found out what PsychoP-Irata,and it did to them,it would be more than a week before Clark died in Diana's P arms.

That must be why Clark is so happy, that's why they're even together here at all.

And if Diana and Clark are both still under the influence of Psycho-Pirate, Bruce's knowledge, and that apparently does not grant any kind of immunity to his powers, but now it was different.

And hating going back in time, became a hobby or a hobby, at the exact moment when he didn't like it, it was always before any death.

But none of that matters, not really.

The truth will come out eventually, and with it will come the end of whatever it is.

Or itwas, thinking about it as all that could be resolved before next week.

He looks at Clark, still half covered by him.

Everything has a price, Bruce thinks, and nothing is earned without giving up something.

It's not even real, he tells himself, as the heat of Clark's body seeps into his skin, it looks like a radiant sun, that heat.

And that must be radiation covering him with a warmth of the sun, and that he already knows he won't missit, but he knows that others will..

The world needs Superman, after all he is the symbol of hope.

A byproduct of meta-human influence, hormones released by force, twisted and transformed brain waves.

That's about it.

None of that means anything.

So if saving Clark means losing friendship with Clark, something he hasn't had in a long time, then there's really no decision to make.

His path is clear.

No matter what it takes – or what it may cost him – Bruce will make things right again.

Pretty shitty.

The enormity of what just happened doesn't hit him until Clark finally gets out of bed and walks out the frontdoor.

And when Bruce is alone and drinking a cup of cold coffee in an apartment he knows as well as his own agor a house,and he was practically haunting and spying on Clark as many times as he can see.

He watched Clark die,he watched Diana die, he saw her fighting Circe, and his villains came together once again, he blackmailed The Reverse Flash.

And he saw his image as Batman coming back and being ambushed by the Joker, and television screens showing him beating the clown, accusing him of assault.

He heard it, felt ithappened, and the shiver in his last shallow breath when he left Clark's torn lungs; the absolute stillness of his entire body soon after.

And yet, Bruce saw Clark leaving for work. I felt Clark's lips brush his face as he said goodbye, but he heard him whistle fucking as the door clicked shut behind him.

It's impossible, it's not possible.

It's completely, absolutely impossible.

But then, Clark's whole existence was always impossible.

Bruce accesses the cave database from his phone and verifies the current prisoner manifest from the Belle Reve containment facility.

Psycho-Pirate should still be in custody, all Bruce has to do is.. .

And the search results,he was joining several stupid and idiotic villains, who end up revealing his plan, since they will kill him then, and he does so, beheaded by Leopard Woman.

And then it starts all over again.

Bruce looks at the screen.

It recasts the survey, using all possible variations of spelling and capitalization and spacing, but the results are always thesame, and it would have to change something.

Or a pure heart and a desire to save theworld, Diana forgot her femininity long ago.

A hero in a blue suit emerged, and she saw some Of Steve in it.

She wondered how long it would take until the world broke it too.

She waited.

She watched it.

She lamented her loss of innocence, her idealism.

It was familiar, which meant it was inevitable.

But the moment she saw Shad in him more was when he gave his life for something he believed in.

And he believed in this world.

She saw herself in it, but saw Shad more.

Lois tried several times to interview the man no one had seen since his kidnapping.

She saw the terrible cyclical nature of humanity meet again as Lois wept over herbody, and she loved him, loved the idea of a strong and powerful man.

She felt the overwhelming loss, the pain again.

The world buried him in the midst of pomp and circumstance.

Bruce mocked them, calling it a circus.

But she understood, the great battle that several of them were doing, and Batman was not seen.

They were paying tribute the only way they knewhow to , several league heroes died, but they didn't even see Batman.

Not with a divine statue, not withworship, there were several

With sincere pain and the desire to continue on your behalf.

With gratitude and the desire to be better.

They don't know how to honor him.

Diana, like all amazons, were trained to be strong, warriors, soldiers and nothing more than that, were not trained to be anything else.

Except as a soldier.

Bruce was preparing for battle, honoring him in the same way, whether he perceived it or not.

Even he reminded her of Steve now, how he could fight so hard and do so much without powers.

She saw him everywhere.

And Diana felt the agitations of a long-forgotten feeling in her own heart.

Hope and other emotions seemed rooted in the people around at the funeral of several members of the justice league.

Perhaps that was the best way to honor him and Diana dead as a warrior

As a soldier.

Stop the war is not over, soon after he saw an invasion of Krypton, several soldiers invaded in a space of months between the death of Diana who faced Darkseid.

Protect the world.

Make the sacrifice worthwhile.

Diana did not think, because soldiers were not made to think, are not strategic, were made to be summoned.

To honor a superman and his prince, she would fight again.

Clark looks at him in his last time, his last fight, and some villains who have long decided to confront league members and kill them one by one thinking that how this could happen.

None of this was real, and none of that would come anything good, and he slowly repeats the same thing, and he gets angry, hate that he can't change.

It sounds like a question, but Bruce deliberately doesn't treat it as one, offering no answer of any kind.

It's better that way, plucked like a band-aid and left to heal to heal alone.

Nothing good would come from pretending otherwise.

And theinda may seem... genuine, for now.– And bruce says toward Zariel..

But the team is working on a way to nullify their powers.

Diana said Victor should have a provisional solution ready in a couple of days at the most.

Clark's not answering. He continues to look, illegible expression and uncharacteristically guarded eyes.

It's strange, after everything that's happened between them, whether they've acted of their own free will or not.

Again Diana dies, Victor is destroyed, and J'onn is burned.

This makes Bruce feel strangely adrift, undocked in a way that makes him instinctively fall back on certain absolutes that he knows will never falter.

And they cornered every member of the justice league.

We still have a job to do,Clark, he says..

And he, sandstraightens.

And mission is the most important thing."

CertoClark agrees. Clark concorda. The mission..

As if he doesn't let his communicator sing for life, Victor's voice filling his ear.

Cyborg to Batman, do youcopy?

And he thinks of answering, but it's several minutes between his indecision and his plans, he thinks of responding, but the cave's defenses and the reform he thinks of doing leave him at a worse time.

And finally before you say anything.

I copio, but it doesn't say, and Bruce, leaves in staticon mute.

And Cyborg tries again.

Superman's here too. "I said in a moment of indecision.

Clark looks at Cyborg,but stays silent, just touching his own communicator and listening in.

\- Well, says Victor. We're probably going to need you.

What's the big deal? " Superman replies next.

Meta-human wreaking havoc on the outskirts of Metropolis – And victor responds.

Clark's eyes sharpen.

\- He seems to be another of the victims of the Psycho-Pirate, manipulated to be enraged.

\- Superman. – E acrescenta Victor.

And it was a strange note in his voice. –Said. – And you should know that we received reports that someone provided him kryptonite. – He said by the communicator.

\- Whatm? – E Diana demands.

In addition to his own hiding place in the deepest and darkest corner of the cave, there is only one other person on the planet who can have access to kryptonite and he is still trapped in arkham asylum.

\- Unknown. - Diz Victor.

\- And the reports haven't been verified yet.

\- Diana and I are still on our way - ETA ten minutes.

The Flash should get there early, but Aquaman is busy at Atlantis.

Sending you coordinates now.

\- Recognized. - Diana turns to Clark and pauses, and then hits the communicator. Clark does the same.

You should stay here until we have confirmed whether or not there is kryptonite in thescene.

\- As hell I go.. – Os

\- He's in Metropolis,Bruce.. . "He paused.

"He doesn't even answer our calls. " He said.

I can't just sit back and watch it get destroyedif Bruce answered...

\- You realize this is probably a trap set specifically for you, right?- Questioned Diana.

It doesn't matter. Clark turns around and starts going to the stairs.

"Like you said, Diana..

\- The mission is the most important thing.

\- If he were here, that's what he'd say. " Said Clark

Batman was sneaking around the crime scene minutes before league members arrived at the scene, so he can use it to gather information before others arrive.

\- Batman to Veronika. –And says Bruce, aiming with a shrapnel gun and swinging in a wide arc before landing on the street below.

I'm at the crime scene.

Do we have kryptonite confirmation yet?

You said he died fast. " He said.

\- Not yet - And she diz Veronika.

He hears the noise of the metal in the metal from outside the communicator, as well as comes through it, and begins to run toward the sound.

\- We may have been premature in calling him.. – E acrescenta.

And he looks around that scene repeats itself, but now he's at the scene at the crime scene.

" I don't think this is going to take much longer,I'll hide.

And he intercepts a communication between Barry and the other members of the justice league.

\- Yes. - Said Barry is plumber.

\- The guy's not really putting up much of a fight. Just a lot of screaming, really.

What are his skills? - Bruce demands, still on high alert, anyway towards Yvana that was hidden across the street in the nearby building.

Neither Diana nor Barry seem particularly concerned, but Bruce knows from long experience that it is never wise to let his guard down until he is safe back in the cave.

\- Telekinesis," says Veronika

The extra dose of anger seems to be giving him a boost, but he still can'tmove.

\- I've been a minimum power, nothing much heavier than a park bench.

Bruce walks past a corner, waiting for a debris to pass, and raising dust and people running, and this makes him walk down the street running through the gate of what appears to be a small park.

The evaluation of the team seems quiteaccurate.

And the meta-human is throwing pieces of the street at Diana and Victor as Barry evacuates the immediate area, but his attacks are random and unplanned; all reaction, no strategy.

And he's impulsive, his next conclusion is that this is a distraction for something bigger, they're being kept busy and while something is being prepared.

\- Ok. - Bruce says.

\- Be alguém nocauteá-lo.

\- They can take you to Belle Reve and question him about kryptonite there.

\- Copy this. -Diz Victor.

The lament of his sound detonator fills the air as he raises his arm and aim.

\- You might want to cover your ears, guys.

Bruce is about to do just that when something runs through the sky above them, blue and red and vaguely person-shaped, cutting through the clouds and faster than one –

\- Superman. - Diana says on the communicator.

You don't needto... - But it doesn't end.

And he knew it would happen, it happened a thousand times he saw and reviewed and knew that even hidden was caught by the power of Superman.

Not even hidden prepared he came out in the middle of the street running and being caught by the struggle of Diana who was hit getting up.

And both heroes are dangerous.

And even if they were trying to save lives.

A sudden gust of wind sweeps the park, strong enough to bring bruce down.

Or not, Brucerealizes, that he wasn't the same no, and he feels the wind.

He struggles to sit down, against the force of the air trying to keep him down.

Notwind, it was Clark's breath.

\- Superman... – And he says again, louder this time, when he finally manages to get back on hisfeet.

And repito. - The situation is contained.

Cyborg can... - But it was late.

\- The mission isn't over yet.- And Bruce hears him say, though his voice is very silent.

Clark hovers over the meta-human's head, face impassive as he stares athim.

\- Surrender peacefully and promise you will be treated well.. - Diz ele.

\- What if I don't? – Questiona.

Clark's eyes begin to shine with a distinct reddish light.

\- I wouldn't advisethat.

\- Superman. - Said Diana.

Bruce repeats and repeats,and he thinks, when and at what point he began to be controlled.

And what the hell are you doing? Diana repeats.

\- Prioritizing the mission. -Responde Clark.

Superman. - It's Diana this time, and her voice is serious.

\- You're not in your right mind.

And she orders it. Let us handle this.

She pauses, and adds moresmoothly.

\- We're going to take care ofyou.

She'sright. - Said Oliver, and adds quickly.

\- This must be the influence of Psycho-Pirate too.

\- You have to fight it, Superman.-Beg the green arrow.

Clark suddenly turns around and looks at the archer.

His eyes are still visibly dyed red.

\- Why should I?- He asks.

You didn't do it.

\- And eland tilts his head to the side, contemplating...

And brucethinks, how he contemplates Oliver as a child would contemplate an insect.

So far, apparently. "He said.

Bruce just looks at him.

Clark's face is stony again, hard and remote in a way that looks distinctly, uncomfortably alien.

It weighs the risk -

And he himself had encrypted the communications and even Victor would have difficulty breaking the code.

And then you find that blood-blooded look on your head.

Clark. - And he says, very quietly.

Something flashes in Clark's eyes, a naked ripple disturbing the surface of his expressionless face.

And he's looking for him, but somehow he doesn't think he's, and he knows he's somewhere there...

And then that was it, someone intercepted them like he did.

\- Let us help you.-Continua Bruce.

And in the same soft, careful tone.

So he really has control, he got him, but when was that?

Not batman's modulated growl, nor the reckless drawing, dand Bruce Wayne.

Only Bruce's own voice, the one he only uses when he's with people he trusts

Alfred, the League. And Clark. -And herepeats, and knows that it sounds different again now, that this is a voice that no one but Clark heard long, long ago.

\- Please.. – Disse.

And something about it must go through the veil of control of the Psycho-Pirate, because Clark blinks slowly and the red begins to fade.

He frowns at Bruce with a look of confusion and concern on his face, looking around the scene below him as if he didn't even know where heis.

\- Bru. - And it begins, and stops.

And he repeats. - Batman. - Andhe saysinstead. " What? - He questions.

But then Clark's eyes widen, and he lowers his head and looks at himself, and it takes bruce a long time to understand what he'sseeing.

And it was the visual refusing to sink or make any sense: a bright green fragment coming out of Clark's uniform, dripping blood and piercing the symbol in his chest.

What's going on? "And Clark repeats in white, and falls from the sky like a rock.

Diana is by your side in an instant. Victor fires the sound cannon almost as fast, but for a few endless seconds, all Bruce can do is watch it all happen with incomprehensible eyes.

There are several things he should bedoing...

And it was helping to contain the meta-human, giving Alfred a report, negotiating with Belle Reve.

But when he finally gets rid of his stupor his body seems to move purely by instinct, just interested in one thing - get to Clark and check whether he's still alive or not.

He is.

\- You're fine. - Diz Bruce.

Your voice is surprisingly calm.

\- You'refine.

I'm right here. "I said holding it.

\- Let me just...

And his thoughts are, he shouldn't be out in the open, he shouldn't come back as Batman..., not now..., not for a while.

His fingers close around the piece of kryptonite, but Clark sighed in pain, grabbing his wrist and shaking his head.

\- No.- Andlechia.

His voice is wet, embarrassed and thick..

And Bruce knows exactly what that means..

And it was that ofa punctured lung.

And kryptonian physiology being what it is, he also knows that if kryptonite when through Clark's lungs had to have crossed his heart, too.

\- Bruce. - He said.

\- You're fine.– Said Bruce and he freaks out, anger making his voice sharp and rough, angry that he and Clark both know it's not really anger at all.

\- You're all right, Cl- You're Superman, for God's sake..

He tries to wrap his fingers around the kryptonite again, but fails to cling tightly, the fragment stained with too much blood.

And it was the blood that is still coming out of the wound so far, still spreading over Clark's suit and flooding the torn symbol with a terrible dark shade of red.

Or maybe it's the way Bruce's hands are shaking, shaking in a way he can't evencontrol.

And what Bruce is feeling turns into something so sharp and white-hot that he can feel it practically burning through his lungs when he forces himself to take a steady breath.

Except it doesn't stabilize him.

This only emphasizes the fragility of the little composure he left.

\- I can not pull it out. -Diz Bruce.

And colocating shaky hands on both sides of kryptonite.

I can't...

\- You're not strong enough, you're not ready. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Clark's breathing increased, worked in a way that Bruce never, never heard.

His eyes meet and Bruce almost wishes he could look away, that he was the kind of person who avoided his eyes when confronted with something they didn't want to see.

But Bruce was never able to close his eyes to suffering, ever, and then he keeps looking at Clark's blue and blue eyes, enlightened with pain andregret.

And worst of all, a trace of fear.

Clark knows he's dying, and he knows there's nothing Bruce can do.

\- I'm sorry. - Diz Bruce, just above a whisper.

It's so horribly inappropriate, but Clark really smiles.

What's the point? And hecan ask.

He coughs suddenly, violently, and now there is blood on his teeth and lips, as well as all over his chest.

\- You said it yourself-Thecrescenta.

None of this was real. " He said.

Clark's words cut Bruce with such perfect precision that he himself could be lying in a pool of blood.

\- I know, Clark. - Said. - But it doesn't hurt less. - Said.

\- I don't regret it, though.

Not a second from him.

He smiles again.

It sounds painful, and he still looks scared, and it makes him look so young that the tremor in Bruce's hands gets even worse.

Suddenly bruce hits how much of a normal life Clark gives up, only to do what he believes is right.

And now he's about to give up everything.

Again.

\- Bruce. - Said. - I know you will solve, even if I do not remember. - Said.

\- May that never happen again. " He said.

Don't try to talk. – He is barely aware of others around him, keeping his distance, but close enough to do something if Bruce indicates that he needs your help.

\- It's all right, we're going to figure it out.

\- If I could. -Diz Clark, blindly reaching up to find Bruce's hands, still pressed against his chest.

\- AndI could, I'd do it all over again. " He said.

Then Clark's breath engages, and his eyes defocus, and when he finally standsstill.

And it's absolutely stopped, so even though Bruce knows he'll never moveagain.

And Bruce's pain is eclipsed only by his monstrous and monstrous wrath,he repeats and knows it will hurt as much as it hurt before, and before and after.

\- Take the meta-human for Belle Reve. - And andle whistles.

\- And prepare the Psycho-Pirate for questioning. " He said.

Bruce allows himself one last brief moment to look into Clark's invisible eyes before he approaches and closes them.

His fingers leave bloody spots on Clark's eyelids and Bruce has to close his own eyes too, unable to bear the sight.

I'd do it all over again.

\- Bruce. Me too.

And he admits in a whisper, now that Clark can't hear him confess.

\- I'd do it all over again, too.

And that's where he feels that the world around him changes, the whole planet advancing on its axis, and before Bruce can open his eyes again he knows that something just is gone very,very.

And it's up there? Clark asked, pointing.

\- Yes,he said.

He lifted the titanium sheet above his head with seemingly no effort, then floated up and held it in place with one hand.

Bruce took a moment to shake hishead.

And if nothing else, Clark's insistence on staying to help at least made repairs to the batplane much easier.

He climbed the scaffolding until it was leveled with Clark, then began welding the sheet to the damaged fuselage.

A sudden thought appeared in his head and he stopped, turning the face guard up.

\- You could even do that too, couldn't you?

What are you trying to say? Clark asked, blinking.

\- I mean, I don't even need the welder. " He said.

And he took advantage of the days he would have before returning at the exact moment the time came back.

If it all boiled down to not being able to return to the league, he would enjoy those moments before returning to the present moment of a future that would never arise.

\- Well, yes. - And hefiredher..

And he stood still...

And Clark then smiled. "It's good to have you here.

\- And he said approaching him by putting down his mask and kissing him on the forehead.

"And I'm glad you apologized and came back. " He said.

And he let him go and said it with a smile and lowering his mask..

\- But I have a feeling that you might be a little... Possessive.

About your toys, I mean.

Bruce shook his head again.

And here I was about to thank you for staying after your weird moment so much to help me with the plane.

\- I'm happy to help. -Disse Clark quickly.

\- At any time. - Said with his hands on hisshoulders.

He looked like he meantit, and if really, of course he did.

He always meant it.

Clark's sincerity was something Bruce wasn't sure if he'd get used to, but that doesn't mean he doubted it was real.

He had seen evidence of it many times to think it was just anact, and he liked it more than a friend, but he never deepened the subject, I believe it was fear, fear of rejection.

Clark frowned at him a little and Bruce quickly doubled his guard back down.

The prospect of Clark seeing his thoughts on his facewas..., unpleasant, and even knowing that Clark could look through the mask anyway if he wanted to..

And if he also knew that Clark wouldn't go,if he thought itnecessary.

Would never dothat, he needed your trust, since he always apologized and seemed overprotective, they all seemed, even Barry

\- At least the damage is not so bad. -Disse Bruce.

\- The mission was better than I expected.. – Disse.

\- I thought psycho-pirate would put up more of a fight..

\- Yes, I too. -Said Clark.

These times are just tests. "He said.

And he changed a little, pressing the sheet more firmly against the belly of the plane.

Vic's still running tests, right?

\- We still don't know if destroying the mask was enough to stop his powers. " He said.

\- Mmm.– And Bruce agreed, carefully executing the torch over the edge of the sheet in a straight and steady line.

\- We know he can't do psychic constructionswithout him.

But yes... Bruce ran away.

\- I suspect there's more to your skills than that, though. " He said.

I mean, really? He questioned Superman.

And what makes you think so?

Bruce looked up.

There was a genuine curiosity in Clark's voice and Bruce didn't know why he caught him off guard, but it happened.

Clark was a journalist afterall, but he never used it for what was really needed.

He was curious about everything.

\- I've made comparisons about your abilities with other meta-humans we've dealt with in the past.- Disse Bruce.

\- Andthere are some interesting anomalies.

He paused, considering the implications, weighing the pros andcons, he was for a limited time, that moment would come back before everything happened anyway, that moment will never exist.

Letting Clark stay to help with the repairs was one thing, but inviting him back wasanother.

And he couldn't create catastrophic implications.

It could lead to a dangerous precedent.

But Clark's company wasn't as uncomfortable as Bruce thought it wouldbe, at least that moment wasn't so strange.

And his presence could be helpful if he ever needed another pair of hands,but he wasn't comfortable in his Batman outfit, that was bothersome, coming back to the League, that was bothering what he knew now bothered him.

\- That moment's going to pass and it's not coming back. Zariel Zarielsaid.

" Enjoy while you can. " He said.

" There will be no other. "She said.

It's all right. "He said.

\- Maybe a precedent isn't,maybe aa bad thing after all.

"He will not remember and there is no way he can know when the moment will recede. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- You can come tomorrow if you want.. – E ele acrescentou.

\- I can show you the data. " He said after a while in silence in his questioning.

Clark blinked, surprised, but clearly pleased.

\- Thank you, " he said, and smiled.

\- I'd really like that. " He said.

And when Bruce felt a pull of a smile in his own mouth, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that the face shield was still down.


	183. Chapter 183

28

He pushes awake to the sound of an alarm that goes off in his ear.

Bruce stares at the bright blue figures on the viewfinder, about an arm away.

Six in the morning, right onpoint, he doesn't like to enjoy the feeling of being played in time, and it was so bothering that it creates confusion of time.

Much earlier than when he usually gets up, no matter the fact that the watch itself is a cheap white plastic thing that he would never buy himself.

He's still half asleep when he arrives and presses the snooze button, before some instinct forces him to turn it off completely.

\- Thank you. - Andthelguém says on the other side of the bed, voice still rough with sleep.

Surprise. " Says Zariel laughing.

And he said enraged in his mind.

\- Motherfucker, and you hear more laughs.

Bruce freezes.

Itcouldn't be, no,he thinks,at what point is he?

And when did that happen?

No.

That's impossible.

\- You didn't solve the problem. "She said.

\- The land has been invaded. Zariel Zarielsaid.

The league members are dead. "She said.

\- If you make any more mistakes, I'm going to take over. "He said laughing in a warning tone.

\- Make sure it's turned off, though.

It wasa yawn, then a quiet laugh. " He said.

\- You keep hitting the nap and then you get angry when you start again in ten minutes.. – Disse.

No, Bruce thinks again. It couldn't be...

But he recognized that voice anywhere.

He knows what seems to be the first thing in the morning and last thing at night, which sounds like screaming during an argument and when he's moaning breathlessly hisname, he didn't like surprises, even if it won't ira happen again.

\- Think of the taste of something you never had, but at least you know how it is. – Zariel once said when he woke up next to Poison Ivy.

He knows what it's like when he's full of laughter, and when he's full of regret, andnow...?

And now he knows what it sounds like when he's dying, too.

Psycho-Pirate is not in Belle Reve, and this has not been resolved, so Clark did not die, Diana did not die, and well he has not yet returned to the league.

Since when does an apology end up in bed?

Bruce sits on the kitchen bench and drains the last of his coffee.

Stay calm, he tells himself.

He just needs to get close to him like any other case.

Facts, he thinks.

List the facts of the case as he knows them, and then go from there.

Fact one: he traveled back in time, for about a week.

Or does he have more time to solve if he looked in the calendar?

There are other possibilities, and he needs to discard them before he can go any further.

Alternative dimension? "I didn't send you anywhere else. Zariel.

Yes, that would beunlikely,since he did not prevent anyone's death.

And if only for having been played a week in the past.

No, he's been thrown exactly three months in the past.

If Bruce somehow traveled to a different dimension, there's no reason why he shouldn't be in the same period of time he left.

Hallucination? "No one would be playing with your mind, even Henry learned from it.

More likely, but Bruce has faith in his own abilities, in the years of work it took to train his mind and body to resist anything that could alter his perception of reality.

It is possible that it may be the result of something that even he is powerless to fight against something other than drugs or poison.

And it was like magic, maybe, or alien technology, or other meta-human powers.

But there was nothing in the park that indicated the presence of something like this.

Eat? Again, possible, but unlikely.

All threats were subdued and the rest of the League was just a few feet away.

There was very little chance that anything could have knocked him out after Clark was attacked.

The simplest explanation, then, is timetravel, when everything went wrong, and the earth was discovered, something is missing, isn't it? – Questioned towards Zariel.

And despite twentyyears, not counting time travel and fighting the most troubled criminals and ending up in the strangest situations.

And experience still tells you that the simpler the possibility, the more likely it is to be true.

Fact two months to the joint raids of Darkseid and the Kryptonians...

And not everything is the same this time.

Bruce doesn't remember waking up in Clark's bed like this, or at least not exactly like that.

And most importantly, Psycho-pirate is not in Belle Reve.

Which means psycho-pirate is still out there.

They never caught him, never destroyed his mask, and still haven't figured out the full extent of his powers.

And that implies that either psycho-pirate or the telekinetic.

And Zariel used it as blackmail fromthe most likely source oftime travel,he didn't stop anyone from killing and didn't solve anything.

Fact three: Bruce can't do anything about fact one.

But he can do something about fact two.

If he can find Psycho-Pirate and put an end to everything before the League fights the telekinetic, then he can save Clark's life.

He can do things right again.

\- Find the Psychopirate", says Zariel. - Find the source of the problem and we will return at the exact moment where everything has changed.

\- And isso is all I need to do? -Questioned.

\- Remember the time when everything changed, you must find the exact moment when he formulates the plan and go straight to the source. Zariel Zarielsaid.

It's just another case, he tells himself, as he slides his coat and goes out with the intention of making his way to the cave.

Just one more case.

Nothingmore, and that moment will never happen.

\- I'm sure you're already aware of this.- And diz Alfred.

And fingers barely stopping on the keyboard while typing a sequence ofcodes.

\- And that was it, but it would be remiss of me not to point out that this would be a much more efficient exercise if you really gave me all the details of the case. " He said.

There's nothing more to tell. "He said as an end to the matter.

Bruce's hands are flying over a keyboard of his own, on a different workstation, mapping all the recent activities ofPsycho-Pirate.

And he was trying to extrapolate,, where he might show up next.

\- You already have the relevant information.

Clark is in danger and finding Psycho-Pirate is the key to keeping him safe. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- So you said. - Andresponde Alfred.

\- And yet you haven't told me how you know it, or why you're so sure you're right, or even why you didn't share that information with the Justice League.

Or, indeed, with Master Kenthimself.

Typing stops, and even though Bruce is facing the opposite direction, he knows that Alfred's eyes are onhim.

And he can practically feel them boring in the back of his head.

Bruce has to resist the instinct to bow, as he did when he was a child and Alfred caught him doing something he shouldn'tdo, and all those investigations and his dealings with Veronika..

It's my mistake to fix it, Alfred. "He said.

There is the slightest catch in his voice, so weak that anyone else would have dismissed it as nothing, or else did not notice everything.

But Alfred listens, and Bruce knows he listens, and he knows alfred will understand what it should mean.

\- Ah. - AndLfred says, after a brief and heavy pause. . – E A

-I see you,"You're pretending to be a detective. - He said. - And not a meta-human.

Typing resumes, and Bruce is not sure whether or not he should be grateful that Alfred knows him well enough not to press the subject anymore.

And again he was in the middle of a battle.

And he saw Clark being crossed by a kryptonite, and falling into his arms, he ended up waking up in Clark's apartment again and resumed the day.

Bruce knows he has an obsessive streak.

It served himwell, theyears of punishment he spent training before returning to Gotham and creating the Bat,and his insistent travels with the queens of the crypt.

And the endless nights that followed tracking down hundreds of criminals and villains.

When Bruce puts his mind into something, he will always do it.

But he is also self-conscious enough to know that his obsessions have also cost him.

Expensive, in some cases.

A child's face passes through his mind, brightly costumed and smiling, a child he came to think of eventually as his own.

Bruce always forces himself to recall the end of this story in particle, and the blood and bruises, the unnatural angles of twisted limbs and broken bones,and those enslaved people that they, and saw thousands of people being carried away by Kryptonianships.

He knows that refusing to forget is also a form of obsession, but reliving pain is all he can donow.

And the only punishment he can still receive.

It's notenough, and it's never enough, but Bruce will take what he gets.

Then he knows what Clark is trying to say in his long, silent looks, and what he's trying to ask in the growing hesitation of his touch.

\- You shouldn't have gone back to the league, you shouldn't have gone back to being gotham's bat.

And again he was cornered by the Joker and accused of violence.

And again he came back six months before it all happened.

Bruce knows that Clark is worried about him, that Clark is aware that he is keeping secrets and does not understand why.

And Bruce sees all this, and he knows he's hurting him, and he still makes a conscious choice to ignore him.

He needs to find the Psycho-Pirate.

He's doing this to save Clark's life. Everything else is secondary.

Another day, another deadend, another death...

And that came to be ridiculous as how many times he was cornered.

Bruce slams the closed car door in frustration.

The week is almostover, just another day to go, and he has no idea what's going to happen..

And when he gets to the point where he was thrown back in time.

Will they still discover the psycho-pirate's true abilities?

Will they still fight the telekinetic?

And Clark will still end up with a piece of kryptonite embedded in his chest.

Bruce shakes his head pensando in the possibilities and tries to think at all, if he does not come to the conclusion. Zariel's going to take over, and that would be problematic.

Focus. - Think enraged. - There is still time, he has time, just needs to focus.

He takes the phone out of his pocket to see if Alfred has found any promising clues, and sees the notification for a voice message.

It's Clark's.

Bruce frowns.

He puts the phone on the speaker while driving home.

\- Hey,Bruce. - Clark said begins. - It's me.- He seems strangely hesitant.

\- Listen, I...- And he hesitates.

– And I know you've been busy with an affair and that's...

It's all right. " He said.

\- You've got a lot on your mind.

But I just... - He comes out and sighs.

Actually, you know what? Another hesitation.

Forget about it. " I said at last.

I'm just being stupid. You are you.

That's what you do.

\- I knew it was going to dentrthe.

\- Another sigh, softer this time. – Anyway, I'm calling because we haven't been able to contact you through communicators.

\- I think you were in a blackout zone or something?

\- But the League has received a call for a mission now.

Nothing big, so I'll go ahead without you and meet the rest of the team there.

Some kind of telekinetics causing mischief inMetropolises . - Said.

Bruce drops the phone.

\- That's when the blackout all started.

And he had to time.

It was right there..

He does not hear the rest of the message, already in the cave and adapting when Clark's voicemailends.

And the oz vso silent that Bruce may not have heard even if he hadn't taken off as soon as he realized what was going on.

I miss you, Bruce. " Said. - And seeyou soon.

He's too late.

Bruce can't believe it.

A twist of fate has given him an extra week to fix things and he's still way behind.

Go back in the exact time.

Clark is already on the ground when Bruce arrives at the park, where he falls to his knees next to Clark.

Superman can smash rocks into rubble, can unfold and break the steel as if it were paper, but now Clark can barely shake Bruce's hands.

Fact four, Bruce thinks blank, time, if he comes back in the exto time...

And looking at the blood spreading over Clark's suit, at the sickly green glow illuminating his face.

Another point of differencehere...

Clark doesn't seem to be afraid.

\- AndClarkshaves, voice wet and rough.

"Find Achout what I should have waited for you after all."

\- Clark. - And Bruce says. - AND... Clark, I... . - It doesn't do any less, that was a motivation.

He can't believe he's here again, forced to revive him as if once wasn't more thanenough, that was torture.

And Zariel laughs. He laughs and mocks his slowness.

Clark's blood on his hands again, thick and red and stickyagain.

And it was so much of him, too much, so much that Bruce could almost feel him soaking his own suit and marking it with his failure forever.

And he comes back in a moment of time.

It wasn't the time for change.

And he doesn't know if he gets happy or desperate.

Glad you're here. - Diz Clark,tossindo a little, and Bruce does not even know what else to say, has no idea what he can do.

He hates feeling helpless, hates that feeling that he doesn't know the answer.

And not being prepared is the worst, and being passed by a fifth villain who messes with hallucinations and controls emotions, that was ridiculous.

And he turned into gotham's bat,

And all to avoid having to feel this way ever again and yet here it is, for the hundredth time,practically drowning in it.

Just like Clark is drowning in his own blood.

\- Bruce. I'm sorry.

And he whispers, forcing the words out.

His throat looks like sandpaper.

I'm sorry I'm too late.

I'm sorry I ignored your call.

I'm sorry i keep failing you over and over again and...

But Clark shakes his head.

\- I wouldn't change anything. -Diz him, and of course, Bruce thinks that, of course, Clark would use the little life he had left to reassure someone else.

\- And youle acrescenta. know.. – E e "You know I'd do it all over again. "He said.

And Clark stops breathing, and the world begins to tilt at Bruce and..., everything comes back.

\- Thanks again for your help with this article. -Disse Clark.

\- I really appreciate that. "He said.

It's not a problem. "Bruce said.

\- Wayne Interpreses can always use some goodpress. Bruce deslizou o copo de suco de laranja pelo balcão.

Consider thanking me for helping me with the plane last week. " He said.

Clark frowned a little. "You don't have to pay me back for it. " He said.

\- I did it because I wanted to. "He looked at Bruce..

And then, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

You know that, right? He asked.

\- Of course. -Said Bruce easily, but Clark's frown deepened. "Drink your juice, son.- And he'sgrown itup."

And wanting to avoid any further questioning, and this led him to the reaction he was aiming at..

And a roll of your eyes and a shake of your head.

Better than frown,anyway.

\- Sure, mãe. - And respondeu Clark, fun.

And he raised his glass to his lips.

He tilted his head back and began drinking, mouth after mouth, swallowing after swallowing, eyes still trained on Bruce all the time.

Bruce saw clark's throat moving for a moment and the adam's apple swaying as he turned over the whole glass.

Then Bruce looked up, finding Clark's gaze, and Clark's eyes seemed to light upsuddenly, and with silent laughter as well as something else, something that was a little harder to describe.

None of them looked the other way as Clark continued to drink, not until Bruce began raising his ownglass.

And then Clark's gaze threw himself into his mouth, drawn by the movement when he parted from his lips.

\- You must have been a hit at the college drinking parties bruce said eventually.

Clark Nãosaid when he finished his juice and put the empty glass back on the counter.

He arranged his face in such a perfect look of innocence from the middle-this that Bruce could not prevent a smile from bowing his lips, threatening to become a full smile.

\- I've never been to parties- And thecrescentou Clark, solemn and serious and probably lying between her teeth.

\- I was a model student. " He said.

Brucesnorted. Aposto que você era, fazendeiro. " He said.

He's already picking up the alarm this time before it even goes off.

The clock tells him it's 5:36 in the morning, just like his phone when he pulls it off the bedside, moving carefully so as not to shake the bed.

Bruce accesses the cave's computers and performs the same search he did last time.

And as before, the search does not give results.

Psycho-Pirate is not yet in custody, and his whereabouts are still unknown.

And yet Diana was killed by Leopard Woman, yet the earth was attacked.

And he ran down a laser beam corridor right in his direction.

And he falls off a cliff, again he wakes up, and again he's still there.

Bruce swallows a curse of frustration and puts his phone aside.

He looks at the ceiling for a moment, willing to calm down.

He can hear the constant breathing of someone lying next to him and still soundasleep.

And he can feel the warmth of his bare skin where it is pressed against his side.

He knows it's Clark, he knows he's back for the morning of 25th openi.

And that Clark is once again alive and well. But it still takes several minutes for Bruce to turn around and actually seeher.

And it was Clark's eyes closed in sleep, not death..

Clark's chest intact and no punctures and bleeding.

His vision makes Bruce feel strangely numb.

He wonders if this means he has finally freed. himself from the influence of Psycho-Pirate.

And if that's the case, he knows he should be relieved about it – happy, even.

And that's when Bruce recognizes the feeling that suddenly,and it grabs his chest and twists his stomach..

And he knows it's not relief, or happiness, or anything even close to any of them at all.

That's what he felt when he was an eight-year-old boy in an empty cave of ahouse.

And being found again and his mask ripped off by the Joker.

And that's what he felt like a 38-year-old man chaining a desecrated uniform in a box made of the clearest glass he could find.

That's what he felt last week and changed, even though he's tried his best to push him aside and focus on what needs to be done.

Bruce reaches out and swipes his fingers over Clark's temple, pushing away a lock of dark hair.

One week, hethinks, again be thrown over a cliff, or be killed by Darkseid with his omega sanction, and when he cuts Diana in half with those same eyes that hit him directly into the heart.

He received anotherweek, and manages to prevent Darkseid from killing Diana, and again he runs when the Kryptonians attack the earth, they attack again, and that's what bothered him, and that's what bothered him he was cut in half with a vision of heat.

By whom or what Bruce doesn't know, but there must be a reason why he keeps comingback.

And that's what could be, in fact, but to save a man who has the ability to save the whole world.

Who has already saved, but this time it was difficult, he had virtually months of bad plans that need to improve to prevent the death of league members and an invasion of the land.

More than once.

Bruce places his hand on the side of Clark's neck, feeling Clark's wrist beating firmly in the palm of his hand.

This time, your chances will be better if the Psycho-Piratemanipulationsno longer work on it.

But then Clark's eyes sparkle, and recognition and warmth fill his gaze, and Bruce knows at once that nothing has changed.

His heart still skips a beat, and Clark still smiles at the sound of it, and when Clark catches up with him and pulls him close Bruce is powerless to do anything but let himself bepulled.

Clark Bom dia mutters against his lips.

Bruce tries to say it back, but the word gets stuck in his throat.

\- Hey.- Says Clark, frowning a little. Are you all right? He questions.

\- ClaroAnd Bruce can put together a few words.

\- I wasjust..., still half asleep. Eu estava apenas " He said.

Clark's frown deepens. No, you weren't.

Somehow taking advantage of a moment that wouldn't exist and didn't happen wasn't really a problem.

\- You were already awake when I woke up. – Andand he begins to pull back and Bruce instinctively squeezes his arms around Clark's neck, preventing him from moving further.

" You don't have to tell me what's going on in that complicated head of yours, Bruce.. – E ele acrescenta Clark com um pequeno suspiro

Istill need to get out of bed. I have to go to work.. – Disse.

The idea comes to Bruce fully formed before Clark even finished speaking.

\- Why ?- And eland asks.

Clark laughs a little, equal parts fun and disbelieving.

What do you mean, why? " I said. - Of course I have to go to work.

I have a job, Bruce.

He shakes his head. – Not all of us are CEOs who can come into the office whenever we want. " He said.

Bruce be quiet. Not exactly the same words, but close enough.

It has to mean something, that's for sure. But what is it?

Bruce? Question it.

Clark is frowning again and Bruce knows that his window of opportunity is starting to close – Clark would only let his brood go that far.

He digs up a Bruce Wayne smile, dimmed and warmed, but not insincere, and slides even closer, until they are pressed together from chest to stomach to hip.

Are you sure I can't convince him to take a break?

Andhe asks, casting his voice low and sliding a thigh between Clark's legs.

He finds warmth and toughness there already and his smile expands into a smile. " Or maybe you don't have to convince after all. -Said.

You're one sometimes, you know that, right?

But Clark is smiling as he says, something deeper than affection in his eyes, and Bruce leans over and kisses him just to avoid having to see him for too long.

It's not real, Bruce reminds himself, even when his breath gets tattered and he pulls Clark closer; even when his chest tightens when Clark moans his name.

None of this was real.

Bruce manages to convince Clark to stay home all week, the indecentsight and of him clearing his own calendarby tearing down..

And the balance, even more than the prospect of starting the next few days with unhurried and lazy morning sex again.

Bruce is a busy man even without Batman taking half his life, and Clark's eyes are wide as he sees Bruce make all the arrangements.

\- Done. - And diz Bruce, finishing the last of a long series of calls.

And Lucius is taking care of Wayne Interpreses, Alfred's taking over the patrols, and Jim's keeping an eye on all my open cases.

\- He looks at Clark and raises his eyebrow.

\- Convinced I'm serious now? He asked.

Clark's still looking at him. - A whole week?

\- I've got you all to myself for a week, all uninterrupted?

\- A whole week- AndBruce confirms.

He looks Clark in the eye and tries to prevent his voice from sounding too serious, tries to remember that he is doing it to save Clark's life for the benefit of the whole world, not just his.

He tries.

He fails.

For a whole week. – And Bruce adds, very quiet voice, very soft eyes.

I'm all yours, Clark. "He said.

The days bleed to each other, each rolling to the next so gently that Bruce almost lets himselfrelax, he knows he will start over that time.

And that after a week you're going to go back to zero, and enjoy a single week of luxury and then start over, it was a week-long vacation.

Becauseit's good, once in a while cheating time and lying, knowing that it's going to come back and it's never going to happen again, knowing what it was like to have a relationship with Clark, whether it was a lie or it wasn't real.

Very good indeed.

It's better, actually, than Bruce could have predicted.

They don't even do anything so interesting – just drifting from room to room, ostensibly watching TV or reading books or sharing meals, but not really doing much of anything.

And it doesn't matter, because even not doing anything together is still doing something together and it still seems like a novelty to both of us.

And sex, as always, isspectacular, and it's hard and frantic, or slow and drawn; on the bed or on the couch or in the shower; against walls or folded over the kitchen bench.

In other words, it's a perfect plan, perfectly executed. Bruce doesn't know where Psico-pirata is, but he does know where Clark is, and that means he can still keep Clark safe.

Everything isperfect, and until it is not.

\- You heard what Victor said.- AndBruce says, again..

And the rest of the team can handle it on their own, Clark. We don't need to be there.

\- I can't believe you're really willing to abandon Batman's duty for once..

" And responde Clark, shaking his head and already pulling the costume of Superman.

\- I know what Victor said, but the problem is here in Metropolis, Bruce.

My house. Surely you of all people can understand why I need to help?

Bruce suppresses the sense of inevitability that begins to fall on him, descending like a suffocating cloud.

\- You don't know what you're upagainst.

He hears the tension in his own voice and briefly closes his eyes. What's wrong withyou.

And he scolds himself, frustrated by the lack of self-control.

He knows what the answer is - Psycho-pirate and his damn powersmeta-hpirata e seus malditos poderes metaumanos, manipulating his emotions.

And breaking his wallss, but he also knows what's really wearing him.

Fear.

He swallows and tries again.

\- Clark. - He said.

Bruce, we've talked about this. – And Clark is fully adapted now and a cold knot of dread settles in Bruce's stomach..

And as the situation slips further and further out of your control.

\- I know I don't have as much experience in this as you do, but I'm not one, either.

\- I know what I'm doing.. – Disse ele.

He smiles, trying to be comforting, but Bruce knows exactly what's waiting for him out there and can't smile back.

\- Come on, Bruce.- DizClark, exasperated. "I amliterally invulnerable.

Bruce looks at the symbol on his chest, remembers him drenched and dripping with blood.

Not at all. - Diz him.

His voice is rough, his throat dried up.

Clark's face softens.

\- You're never going to let it go? Question it.

Bruce freezes, mind coming out instantly in half a dozen tangents atonce.

Did Clark know what happened?

Did he remember?

Was he thrown back in time too?

Or maybe. .

That was over a year ago, Bruce. " Said Clark

\- Doomsday, Bruce understands.

Clark's talking about doomsday.

\- I came back so much in time, did he really break up with Lois before John's birth?

\- Isso foi diferenteAndcrescenta Clark.

\- I understand why you felt you had to do what you did back then, but what happened next...

"He runs away and his voice gets so gentle that Bruce starts shaking his head before Clark even finishes the sentence.

It wasn't your fault, Bruce. "He said.

And it's true they would never remember time travel, not even Barry, who said Clarck would remember.

There is compassion in his eyes, but all he does is remind Bruce of those cloudy eyes, of them running out of vision and dull.

\- You're dead.- Diz Bruce.

Her voice is hoarse with her memory. Memories, plural. And Clark,you... And he repeats a strangled whisper.

And you're dead. "He said.

And I came back. And you andthe League, Bruce, you brought me back. "He said.

So why can't I do that this time,

Bruce doesn't say. Why am I here?

Bruce. – Diz Clark, a stronger note of concern in your voice now.

What's going on with you? Question.

\- Stress. - And Bruce says automatically, distracted trying to find a pattern, a logical path that he could have missed.

\- Stress at work. - Hesaid.

\- Stress at work. -Clark repeats

\- Quando não há resposta, Clark faz um barulho frustrado. Bruce, we haven't left the apartment in days.

It's okay, it's okay. Keep your secrets if you want.

\- I'm going to help the League.

No, wait... You tried one last time.

But Clark is out the window and in the air before Bruce can reach him, and as the sonic boom sounds when Clark actually takes off, Bruce closes his eyes and does something he hasn't done since he was a kid.

\- Por favorAndhe says to theempty room.

He doesn't know why Zariel implies about his deductive issues, and why he has so much fun in making him go through it again..

And again and again, but now, Bruce doesn't care.

Send me back. " He asked practically for tears.

Give me another chance. And he keeps the answers and the questions.

He thinks about maybe putting on his uniform.

And about being there when Clark finds his end again, but he's been there twice and it didn't make a damn bit of difference.

\- Please. - And Bruce repeats.

"Let me tryagain." Deixe-me tentar de novo

And she laughs and repeats and says.

Find the why and the moment of truth. "She said.

He thinks aboutClark, and she says.

\- You can't have that life. " He said.

"But you can enjoy it until you return in the moment of truth. " He said.

And how can that happen so often.

All he thinks about is Clark.

And eventually, the world begins to tilt, just like befores, mas this time, Bruce is waiting for it.

This time, he simply surrenders, and lets himself fall along with him.

"Do you want an ice pack or something?

Ha, ha. And Clark moans, and gets annoyed, as he came out of the batmobile, rolling his shoulders and trying to stretch a little.

\- I'm serious. - And respondeu Bruce, watching how his back moved with every movement.

Superman's suit didn't really hide anything, every ripple of every muscle so clear to see as if Clark wasn't wearing anything.

\- There's no reason to suffer just because the effects of magic will soon pass. " He said.

Clark sighed. "I think you're right.

Then he looked up and smiled.

\- I bet you have a freezer full of them down here somewhere, don't you? He asked.

\- I can only imagine how painful you must be after a night on patrol.

\- It's not always that bad.– And disse Bruce, going to the freezer he did, in fact, keep himself full of ice bags.

\- And sometimes it's bad enough that the ice packs won't cut it.

\- He waved Clark to the chair on the main bench.

I'm just going to be a second. " He said.

He returned to find Clark looking around the cave with open curiosity, slowly turning in the chairwhile.

And he took everything in,, Clark had never been in this part of the cave for long before to really look around..

And since Bruce has always moved any conversation back to the League meeting rooms at the Mansion.

\- Should I ask why you have a dinosaur down here? - Clark asked, as Bruce approached with a pair of frozen packets in his hands.

\- It's a longstory.

Clark shrugged, before his face twisted with the unexpected pain it caused.

I have time."

"Perhaps when you are not in so muchdiscomfort. " And he respondeu.

And Bruce recalled how bad Clark was at pretending he wasn't disappointed.

He held the ice packs for Clark to take, but Clark just looked at them, changing a little in his seat.

What's wrong with that? - Bruce asked.

\- Me... - And Clark cleared his throat.

\- I don't think I can get to the point where I need to put them. admitiu.

\- My shoulders are very sore. " He said.

Bruce shook his head, amused.

\- You could have said that.. – E disse ele.

And turning the chair so that Clark's back,andwhen i was facing him.

\- And isso is rich, coming from you, " replied Clark.

\- Mr. - Said.

"This is just a flesh wound even though I am clearly bleeding to death now.– Said.

\- This only happened once. -Disse Bruce.

\- And my attitude was obviously the result of massive blood loss, not any kind of... character failure.

\- Of course, Bruce.. – E respondeu Clark.

Bruce could not see his face, but he heard the eye anyway and pushed the ice packs against Clark's back in retaliation. Clark screamed, sand writhing from the cold of surprise.

Let me know, man, will you? " He said.

\- Only if he really wanted to. -Disse Bruce, the easy joke that makes him slip into the persona of Bruce Wayne without him really wanting.

Clark stood under his hands before tilting his head back and getting Bruce's attention.

\- And how can you tell if he wants you? Questioned.

Clark's voice was casual, but the look in his eyes was not.

-. – E r He'd have to tellme.

\- I wouldn't take the risk, otherwise. " He said.

So you let him take it for you? Questioned.

The ice packs were beginning to melt, streams of cold water rushing over Bruce's fingers and clark's back.

Bruce pressed them against Clark's shoulders more firmly and Clark trembled a little.

\- No.- Disse Bruce.

\- My risks are mine.

And so are his. "He thought.

Clark searched his eyes.

Bruce said nothing, letting him look, and eventually Clark straightened up again.

\- You know. -Disse him. -Today's mission made me think. " He said.

About? Questioned.

\- My powers have always been enough to overcome me.. – E disse Clark.

\- So I never had to learn to do things like other people did.

But I'm on a team now and if my powers are composed, like what happened today with magic ...

It can leave all of you so vulnerable.

Not just me."

Bruce moved the ice packs again, with his fingertips brushing the edge of Superman's costume where he found the bare skin on the nape of Clark's neck.

What are you saying, Clark? [ Bruce asked, and felt Clark's shoulders stiffened with a deep, deep breath.

\- I'm asking. - And disse Clark slowly, the whole body held very, very quiet. -And if you could teach me how to fight. " He said.

Bruce wakes up in theadas dark, the invading dawn barely illuminates the shadows through the window.

Clark is wrapped in his side, a huge and solid weight against him, so hot that it would be suffocating if it weren't for the fact that Bruce knows exactly how cold it can be to sleep in a bed alone.

Third round, he thinks, looking at Clark's calm and sleeping face.

A lucky number, certainly, if Bruce was the kind of person who believed in luck.

As it is, he was always more inclined to believe that the only luck you could actually count on was the kind you did yourself.

He carefully sticks his fingers in Clark's hair, not wanting to wake him yet.

Bruce's stomach makes a strange turn when Clark unconsciously approaches, leaning towards his touch.

Still under the influence. of Psycho-Pirate.

And he thinks, and in a moment of weakness presses a kiss in Clark's temple.

And why should I not, he asks himself, a wave of something unseminated washing it over him; a useless and helpless rage.

Why shouldn't I do what the hell I want to do when nothing changes?

When is the end always the same?

\- Mmmf. - Clark moans against his shoulder, blinking and wide-eyed. - What time is it? - Question.

\- Early. - Bruce says quietly. Go back to sleep. - Question .

Are you going to wake me up? And Clark mutters, settling against Bruce's shoulder and already begins to doze off. " Will you stay? Question again.

Bruce closes his eyes.

\- Yes, Clark. - Andhe answers, even though he knows that Clark has fallen asleep again and will not listen now. "I'm staying."

It wasn't his best plan, he knows it wasn't, but he's running out of options now.

Clark finds the kryptonite fragment in Bruce's coat pocket, and the look on his face is almost as much a punch in the gut as the memory of an entire fragment of him sticking out of his chest.

He looks at the lead box for a long, long moment, blank at first, as if he didn't understand what it is.

And then notices in his eyes, and he looks at Bruce and assumes the fact that Bruce just looks back, offering no explanation or protest or even alie.

And silence denying nothing and confirming everything.

Every horrible, hateful thing, every doubt Clark ever had about Bruce and what's at the heart of everything that's between them.

Clark doesn't just seem hurt or angry or betrayed, although he's definitely obviously those things too.

No, the worst part is, most of all, Clark looks sad. Truly, deeply sad.

\- So that's what you think ofme. Your voice is silent, much quieter than before..

And when they were still arguing about him going on the mission that Victor just called.

He swallows it. "I am analien threat. "He says.

\- Clark. - And he tries.

\- You said I shouldn't go on the mission because there may be kryptonite at the crime scene.. – E interrompe Clark.

\- But you had kryptonite here.

This whole time, you kept with you, as you thought I could

Andand le stops abruptly, seemingly unable to make himself continue.

Bruce's mind is racing, going through all the possible answers he could make and trying to find the one that can still let him save thesituation.

And the one who can still convince Clark to stay home. But the sadness on Clark's face is beginning to clear up, or at least be left out in favor of something that is only marginally easier to bear.

I'm just trying to keep yousafe. - And diz Bruce, and actually, it's not even a lie.

It's not a lie.

With kryptonite? And Clark freaks out, swinging the box with a force so controlled that Bruce knows he's struggling not to play it

\- With the only thing on this planet that can really hurt me? "And heblinks, then he looks to the side.

\- Almost the only thing. -Andhe adds, so quietly that Bruce hardly hears.

But he does, of course he does, and it takes longer than he should for Bruce to muster the will to respond.

Ignorethe way he says to himself.

There are more important things at stake here.

Ignore his pain.

Ignore yours.

Bruce is good at it; he's been doing it his whole life.

Nothing any of them are feeling is real.

Not now, not before.

And yet -

The day of doomsday was a suicide mission. – And diz Bruce, and he knows that this will not be a lie either.

And that these are truths that he could barely recognize even for himself, let alone to say out loud.

"And noneof us could have stopped him at the time and you wouldn't want us to do it, even when you knew how things would end..

And Bruce remembers a monstrous claw dripping with blood, reminiscent of Clark's body becoming soft and lifeless.

\- And none of us could stop him now either.

\- Not without kryptonite. Clark. – And he says, trying to keep his voice calm, trying to look like a reasonableman.

And not someone who's about to reach his breaking point.

\- I didn't keep it with me because I think you - I just don't want you to break upand.

I'm not a child, Bruce. "He said.

Clark's voice is silent and steady.

Superman's voice, Bruce thinks.

The voice of a real hero.

Most people would find it comforting, but now, to Bruce, it sounds like failure.

Your own failure.

The third in a row.

Clark takes a deep breath.

He puts the box on the table between them before butchering his shoulders and looking Bruce in the eyes.

I understand what it means to wear Clark, tão resoluto como sempre.

– Andand you understand the risks that come with it.

And I know you thoughtthat. - And andle gestures to the box on the table.

And he was doing me a favor, but... "And readto and shake your head.

And Bruce. - And elediz, almost desperately, as if he could see something inevitable on the horizon too..

And there was the principle of theultimate utro, just not what Bruce is trying to stop.

He laughs a little, but if anything makes him seem even sadder.

You could have asked. " He said.

You're leaving, then? Questioned.

Clark closes his eyes briefly.

-. – E d I'm going on themission.

\- And seeyou when I get back. " He said.

There is the slightest upward inflection in the last word, making it clear whether it is a question or not.

There was a time when he didn't show up.

Bruce's not answering.

\- Right. - And diz Clark, and nods.

And he saw that moment, the countless times he took advantage.

\- I give you seven moments of romance and a moment of learning. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- You use a moment of stability to observe. "He said.

\- And deep down that moment will never exist. "Bruce said.

He takes a deep breath. And there'sno time for that.

I'll meet you at the scene, or back here, or in the Mansion, or -whatever.

Andhe rubs his hand over his face and despite being superhuman, suddenly he seems very, very tired.

Do what you want, Bruce. "He said.

And then he disappeared into an air scream and left Bruce alone and stopped and already starting to cry.

He's not going after Clark.

And he keeps a time when he was studying the psychic pirate and discovered every one of his moments and hacked into Luthor's documents, he hacked into his computer systems.

And he dismantled systems of plans hacked into computers, discovered schematics and plans of abandoned sites, so it was profitable.

It also does not return to the cave, and after five minutes of people trying to call you through the communicator and through your phone.

And he can use that to find out where they were, walking through several streets, he discovered secret passages through metropolises.

And he discovered the various villainous lavis around Metropolis and the countless secret hideouts he dedicated the week to raiding the covis of Superman villains.

And that then killed and repeated day after day, he discovered even old abandoned underground subway systems used by Metallo that he was hiding.

And several league members, as well as Alfred,seemed concerned, what a difference it made, were being kept busy and distracted and on both sides.

And both for his dealings with Veronika and a visit from Yvana,both needy, he was using everyone there to discover the psychic pirate's lair.

And Bruce disconnects them both. Instead, he watches the news with the TV on mute, waiting for what he already knows will happen.

SUPERMAN DEAD. – And says the headline, showing a caption at the bottom of the screen questions batman's absence.

Bruce could have gone on the mission, could have been there to comfort Clark again as he died.

A better man would have done just that, would have left his own feelings aside and been there to support his friend.

\- What - And Bruce says to the empty room, to the apartment that now belongs to a dead man.

A friend? Question. – And this was a difficult issue, for years they were that, but after their kidnapping it changed everything.

Lover? A boyfriend? These questions were frequent, but if he solved all this would never happen, he would never have Clark separated from Lois..

He laughs suddenly, overcome by the pure and ridiculous absurdity of it all, in the unlikely twists in his life that somehow led him here, forthis.

And being trapped in a time loop, apparently doomed to see someone die repeatedly.

Someone Bruce can't say for sure is his friend, let alone anything else.

A good man would have gone on the mission. If his positions were reversed and Clark the only one trapped in this loop, Bruce knows Clark would have gone.

And if it wasn't for the influence of the Pirate Psíquico,if Bruce could be sure that what he's feeling is real, then he could have gone on the mission too,but the feeling and feelings change and arepassengers.

But he can't be sure and doesn't know if any of this isreal, not in its entirety he was living a gay fantasy.

And the only thing Bruce knows, deep down, is that he's not a good man. It's certainly not as good as Clark.

But there is more to it than that, something wrong to investigate without including someone, who are your usual allies.

Do what you want, Bruce. And Clark said.

And the only thing Bruce wants, besides Clark surviving the mission, is never having to watch Clark die again.

On TV, the tape dthe caption changes.

SUPERMAN'S LAST WORDS A MYSTERY, he says, letters rolling across the screen.

EYEWITNESSES CLAIM THAT THE MAN OF STEEL'S LAST WORDS WERE:

Bruce closes his eyes and waits for the slope.

I'd do it all over again.

\- Nada mal. – Anddisse Bruce, circling Clark slowly, making a critical look at Clark's form.

He kicked Clark's feet a little further and pushed his elbow closer against his ribs. " Not bad at all. -Said.


	184. Chapter 184

25

\- Do I get an A, Mr. Wayne? – Questioned Clark, smiling a little, and it was the smile, really, that made the decision for him.

Bruce hit his leg again, hooking it behind Clark's ankle as he grabbed Clark by the hips, sending them both to the ground.

But he didn't rely on Clark's instincts to kick and instead of hitting the mat as he hoped, Bruce found himself suspended in theair.

And almost horizontal, Clark's arms tightened around his waist as they floated a few feet from the ground.

\- Points to originality, Mr. Kent. –Disse Bruce dryly, but I would say that's cause for an F. " He said.

Clark Caramba mumbled. I'm sorry, Bruce.

It's a reflection. it's hard to turnoff.

What's the place? Questioned.

– Defying gravity, or saving people from falling?

\- pontou Clark. Cataracts can be dangerous.

His voice was light, but a slight flush appeared on his cheekbones and there was something almost hesitant in his eyes.

Bruce was suddenly very aware of the fact that Clark still had his arms around him, that they were still pressed together from hip to chest.

\- Sometimes a total disaster.-And Bruce agreed, and knew there would be no turning back..

And that if he kept talking, things would never be the same.

\- But sometimes it's worth the risk.. – E acrescentou, e esperou que Clark reagisse.

Bruce felt the sharp intake of breath more than he heard.

The sudden rise of Clark's chest as he inhaled, the hot flow of air against his skin as he exhaled.

And then Bruce felt Clark stand still, and it took longer than he would have before to understandwhy.

And because before today, Bruce's heart wouldn't have started beating a little harder, and Clark wouldn't have understood what that meant when he heard it.

But it wasn't before, it was now, and now they were practically intertwined as they floated in the cave gym, Clark's arms clasped around his waist and Clark's eyes trained in hismouth.

Are you planning on staying all day, Clark? And Bruce asked.

Or do you really want me to teach you something? Questioned.

Clark looked up and looked him in the eye.

How do you know? Questioned.

How do you know if it's going to be a disaster or worth the risk?

Bruce shrugged.

You don't do it.

\- That's why it's a risk. Andhe changed his hands, purposely laying them against Little Clark's back, where his shirt had mounted a little.

\- Sometimes you just have to take the leap and hope for the best. - Bruce spread his fingers..

And throwing them over Clark's bare skin, hot exercise and maybe something else, too.

\- But the chances of a safe fall are easier to find for certain people, I think. " He said.

Certain people? Questioned.

Bruce waved the plea.

\- Algumas pessoasAndhesaid slowly, and they know how to fly. " He said.

The smile he received in response made his wrist pick up again, mostly contained in Clark's eyes rather than on his lips.

And as his eyes darkened and his lips got closer and closer, Bruce was able to prevent a smile from his face from taking over his face.

Until Clark stopped talking.

\- Are you still planning on giving me an F, Mr. Wayne? Questioned.

Bruce's smile widened.

\- Depends on what the F means, Mr. Kent. And andhe changed a little, lining his hips, and Clark made a noise of breathless surprise.

\- NovatoAnd thecrescentou Bruce, shaking his head.

\- You really thought - And he tried.

In the blink of an eye, their positions werereversed.

And he was on top and Clark was floating with his back below him.

And gravity being what it was, and Bruce unable to counteract its effects, they were now fully pressed against each other, with no space between them.

There's no room to hide anything, physically or not.

\- Bruce. - Disse Clark, reaching out and sticking one hand in Bruce's sweaty hair, the other hand slipping under his shirt.

Shut up and kiss me now. - Growled.

\- This starts with a C. - ThePointBruce.

And even when he lowered his head and did just that.

A lip brush, a tongue sweep, an almost audible groan.

Clark pulled him closer.

I have to start somewhere, okay? And andhe pulled Bruce for a kiss again, slow and deep and minute.

Just if just for you to know.– Andhesingled it, panting, flushed, responding so readily to bruce's every touch..

\- I hope we end up with an O. "He said.

It starts the way the others started, and the facts remain the same:

Bruce wakes up in Clark's bed and still under telepathic influence, and Psychic Pirate and who is still on the loose and impossible to find.

Not for bruce's lack of attempt, but in all honesty, after several full loops,when he discovered the hiding places of Lex, Metallo, Parasite and another idiot villain.

And four if it includes the original timeline..

Bruce is no longer so sure that finding the meta-human is the key to saving Clark and breaking the loop.

His exhaustion is beginning to reach him, too.

Clark sees, cares about it, tries to talk to him about it – more thanonce, but Bruce pushes him away, dismisses his concerns about vague excuses about Wayne Enterprises and open cases..

And he really had open cases and the long nights of Gotham patrols.

Disappointment is easy, rolling out of your tongue with the value of a life of practiced ease, but the look on Clark's face is considerably harder to deal with.

It comes to a head on the day of the mission, the day Clark was supposed to die.

Bruce is notsurprised, and of course the circumstances would conspire again to do so..

And cling to the straws to keep Clark from leaving, and of course Clark would see through every flimsy protest and every obvious lie.

Not all the way to the truth, perhaps, but at least to the point where it's obvious that Bruce is hiding something.

\- I've been patient, Clark agora.

\- You have things you want to keep to yourself as well.

I don't expect you to tell me everything abouteverything,but this is about a mission?-Questioned.

\- Sobre a Liga. – Teentou.

And you withholding information that affects all ofus? - Questioned Clark who shakes his head.

What aren't you telling me? I wanted to know.

\- It doesn't affect the entire League. –Diz Bruce, and can no longer filter the note of despair in his voice.

Clark listens, frowning with confusion, but Bruce keeps trying to stop more questions he can't answer.

\- There's kryptonite at the scene, Clark.

\- It's too dangerous for you togo.

How do you know that? Clark demands it.

\- Victor said they only had unconfirmed reports

\- Andhe stops suddenly and his eyes open.

\- Bruce. - Andhe saysquietly, so quietly it's as if he really didn't want an answer..

And whatabout he got it from you? He questioned alarmed.

\- Is that what you do not want to tell me,quethe telekinetic somehow stole from the cave? He questioned him.

It's a good excuse like any other.

\- You don't see, that's why it's too dangerous for you to go. - Bruce steps forward, grabbing Clark by the arms, clinging so hard that anyone would have walked away.

\- If the meta-human is good enough to get through my security systems, then who knows what else he's capable of.

He could have turned this kryptonite intoanything.

\- How did youdoit? - Questioned.

Bruce is silent at once.

\- I'm sorry. - Clark says quickly. - I didn't mean it like that.

\- yes, you did.- And responde Bruce, actually.

\- And I deserve,mas Clark,the danger to you is real, you can not simply - Said if recompondo.

I'm going, Bruce. - Clark disconnects from Bruce's iron grip..

And he slowly, gently, careful not to hurt him, and takes a step back.

That's what we do. " Said. - That's what we all do.

He seems to hesitate, then gets up and hits the back of Bruce's neck.

\- Thank you for caring about me. - Andthecrescenta. -Mthe team needsus.

\- Are you coming with me or not? – Questionou.

And Bruce sees the absolute determination in Clark's eyes, the unwavering force at its core.

Clark is not known as the Man of Steel just because he is invulnerable.

\- Yes. - Bruce hears himself say, even when the image of Clark lying in a puddle of his own blood passes through his mind, even when he struggles not to start suffering already.

I'm going with you. " He said.

The battle is not as it was in the original loop.

Bruce arrived late and Clark even later, the others were already on the scene and easily handling anything the telekinetic could throw at them.

This time, however, he and Clark get there first. And that's not the only difference.

\- Victor did not mention this. –Diz Clark through the communicator, while battling a seemingly endless stream of vaguely humanoid forms of 20 feet in the air, semitransparent and slightly bright.

\- Psionic constructions. – Bruce murmurs, forcing himself to channel the peak of anger he feels into something more useful. Construções psiônicas

Let his reflexes sharpen, he tells himself, let him drive more force in his blows.

Anything is better than letting him overload you.

But it's harder than it should be, harder than it's been in years.

Bruce keeps making stupid rookiemistakes, and distracting himself with little details and forgetting to keep an eye on his six.

As the buildings that are struggling should mean that Pirate Psychic is close by, that he is finally in range, and after nearly five full loops..

And more than nine months inteirthesof life, agestation, and with the imminent death of Clark hovering over him like the sword of Damocles.

Bruce is worn out enough to know that it's not just anger or exhaustion that's making him sloppy and exacerbating his mistakes.

It's panic and fear, too.

\- Batman- Clark's voice is low and tight on the communicator.

\- My work. -Andheresponds, cruelly punching his way through a mass of buildings in an attempt to get to the telekinetic they are trying to protect.

\- The rest of the League is here now," Clark says. - You don't have to - watch out! " He said.

A building just behind it explodes, pieces of psionic matter coming out of existence as they fall through the air, still dyed red fromClark's burst of heat vision.

\- Boy, that one almost cut off your head," he said.

\- I'm getting the meta-human. - Diz Bruce bluntly.

\- Go find your own horde to fight, Superman. " He said.

When his words are received with silence, Bruce risks a glance at the sky.

Clark is looking at him with a gloomy look on his face, tight jaw and mouth pressed in an unfortunate line.

\- I'm sorry, Batman. - Diz Clark. "I can't do that. " He said.

And that's when he realized any chance of a relationship with any member of the league would cause the death of it, Superman doesn't think.

And if only not with the mind, he becomes instinctive, and impulsive, overprotective, almost not caring about anyone else.

Why don't you? - Bruce asks, even if he already knows the answer, even though he's still struggling not to give up already.

Because this is the horde that's trying to kill him. Clark hits his shoulders and prepares to dive.

\- And I can't let that happen. " He said.

It was in less than a heartbeat, a moment in the sky and the next landing with enough force that the impact makes the ground tremble.

Bruce pushes the horde again, his punches and kicks even more brutal than before.

The rest of the League joins him, but even with his help it still takes a long time to get through them all.

And when it does, bruised flesh and broken bones and missing at least onetooth.

And he's a distraction, and Bruce sinks to his knees and tilts his head as if his wounds are nothing, as if he felt nothing.

Because the pain that swallowshim, and again, five times, why is he going through this again?

And he has nothing to do with his own battered body, and everything to do with Clark's.

He is already bleeding when Bruce comes to him, struggling to move or even talk.

\- DesculpeAndyoucan, suffocating a little.

In his blood Bruce's brain provides unaided, he is choking on his own blood.

Bruce shakes his head.

\- No. - And diz him, taking Clark's hands and just holding them, knowing that there is nothing else he can do now.

\- I'm sorry - I failed you.

\- I keep failing you. " He may feel something within him beginning to fragment, something about to break and fly, and his whole body trembles with the effort of keeping it intact.

He can't lose you here, not yet, not until things are said.

Not while Clark's dying.

Again.

\- Bruce. - And he says.

Clark takes one of his hands out of Bruce's control. With great difficulty, he lifts it to Bruce'sface.

And then touching his jaw and leaving a bloody fingerprint against his cheek..

And just like Bruce left blood stains on Clark's eyelids the first time.

And it's that careful touch, that scan of Clark's fingers against his face that makes Bruce lose him anyway.

"I don't know what to do, " he admits, his voice cracking a little, clinging again to Clark'shand.

And pressing it against your own chest.

\- I don't know how to save him, Clark. I don't know what else to do.

It's a while before Clark is able to speak again, his first attempts cut off by sinuous cough or spasms of pain.

\- Bruce. - Andreadrepeats.

And voice so weak and thin that Bruce has to lean over him to hear her.

No, no, no, no, no, no It doesn't matter. Bruce – And Clark turn his head and Bruce feels the brush of his lips bloodied against the shell of his ear.

\- Enough for you to try. " Said. - Enough to know what it's like to have what you can't.

\- No. - Diz Bruce, when Clark is still below him, when the heat of Clark's last breath against his skin disappears.

It's not enough, Clark. – And Bruce folds Clark's hands over his stomach, brushes his hair off his still face.

\- It will never be enough.

Not until I save you. or until I die trying. Bruce closes his eyes.

\- I'm doing it again.- And diz him.

\- Andu I'm going to do it again. " He said.

It's a statement of fact, not a question, and this time, he doesn't even realize the inclination.

A second toothbrush near the bathroom sink, a pair of glasses on the headboard.

Plaid shirts and jeans worn in the closet, the dresser full of socks and underwear that weren't even his.

The kitchen stocked with more food than it has been in years, now that it was no longer just him in thehouse, and if at least not all the time.

And a mug on the counter that he definitely didn't buy himself, a bat symbol stamped on the side and a small chip on the edge of when Bruce tried unsuccessfully to rip it off from superhuman hands.

Clark was everywhere in the lake house, pieces of him migrating to every room and spreading like a seed.

An invasive species, Bruce thought.

After all, Clark had not come here byaccident, and he had been invited.

And then he had prospered.

It's more than six months after the first time they arrested the psychic pirate.

Of the total were twice.

And before his death and the beginning of the manipulation, well into the exact three months he returned to the league and two months after he began his relationship with Clark, it was a two-month difference from each other and went well in the months following his two arrests.

Victor delivered his report a few hours ago and Bruce left as soon as he finished, announcing that he had to patrol and disappear without waiting for anyone to answer.

And in his database when he was researching breaking his head, he thought...

Emotions, that's all.

The meta-human known as psychic pirate was using psionic constructions to terrorize the tri-state area, this was a distraction to keep him busy, and leaving huge bands of destruction in his wake,and this was distraction.

The League managed to arrest him without too manyproblems, thanks to the facts that he repeated and repeated.

And he timed the time of his attacks.

And he didn't change what he attacked.

And he didn't change his modus operandi, and following his tracks was relatively easy, but it wasn't until today, months afterhe wascaught, that he caught him three months later, six months before he killed Superman.

And that's when he made the calls, he was surprised when he was surprised by Superman cornered thirty minutes before he started attacking.

And they were more surprised than he was.

So if he could figure out where he'd be six months before, he'd stop that from happening.

And it was that he thought...

How did Superman die?

\- Someone, someone besides Luthor with access to kryptonite, picking him up, finds it or prevents him from gaining access to it.

\- Someone was being manipulated, someone angry. "He said to Zariel..

And it was there that day that they discovered that the true nature of their crimes was much, much more sinister.

\- We already knew that his buildings depended on the mask he. - D wore.

\- We destroyed this mask after he was arrested in Belle Reandve, but the mask was just a tool. -Said.

And he was a driver. " Deduced Bruce.

And the true power of the Psychic Pirate is a form of telepathy. Zariel said.

Remember...? Zariel Zarielquestioned. - What was the power of the Psychic Pirate?

\- Manipulation of emotions. "Bruce said.

"He questioned her toward his mind."

\- A form of telepathy? - Bruce Repeated.

What are you trying to say? – Question uVictor

\- He doesn't have the power to read minds. "Bruce said.

\- He can't read minds or anything.. – Respondeu Victor.

But he can manipulate people's emotions.. – Disse Bruce.

\- He paused and looked uncomfortable. " He said.

And he confessed to manipulating ours. "Bruce said.

Manipulated how? Arthur demanded,and his eyes winking gold.

Victor sighed.

\- In the last few months, some of you have felt things that seemed to happen suddenly, without any warning, just...

Out of the blue? Questioned.

\- And haveyou ever done things you normally would have done before?

They all moved in their seats.

No one answered.

\- I'm going to take that as a yes..

\- I don't expect any of you to tell me the details, but I need to make a note of the fact that we've all been manipulated without our knowledge.

\- And I think I should figure out a contingency plan for this kind of thing in case it happens again. "Bruce said.

Everyone turned to Bruce, although it took him a while to understand why.

Contingency plans, he thought.

Of course, i don't know. They were kind of his specialty.

\- Leave it to me.-Andhe said.

And then he froze, Victor's words running through his mind until something came together, pieces falling into place and forming a whole that made his chest tighten and his stomach fall.

He turned, slowly, and looked at Clark, sitting across the table.

Feelings that came out of nowhere.

Actions you never would have taken.

Bruce suspected from the beginning that there was more to the powers of The Psychic Pirate than just the ability to create psionic constructions.

He should have noticed that something waswrong, and as soon as he started spending more and more time withClark.

That's why it wasn't real, that's why he would never have a relationship with Clark, it wasn't the emotion itself, that's what happened when it happened.

And he should have known that what was happening was impossible.

And now, alone in the lake house and surrounded by countless signs of how far Clark had entered his life, Bruce knew there was only one thing he could do to correct his mistakes.

Meet me at the cave tomorrow at 3:00, he texted Clark. We need to talk.

Clark's response was immediate.

Sure, no problem.

That was it, that's all. Bruce left his phone out.

Then he took a deep breath, and began packing up all the things he should never have allowed to invade his life in the first place.

Clark's bed, Clark's apartment, Clark's arm around his waist.

Six times he woke up here after watching Clark die, but this time, for the first time, Bruce doesn't hold back.

He rolls to the side and touches Clark's face, slides his fingers into Clark's soft hair.

\- Sixth round.– Bruce whispers to no one in particular, but Clark changes a little, slowly blinking awake.

\- Good morning. - AndBruce adds when his eyes meet, voice still very quiet.

And the hand still on Clark's forehead through Clark's hair.

The response smile is soft with sleep and a hundred things none of them ever said.

Things Bruce would never say. But maybe that's the problem, Bruce thinks, watching as. a piece of light pre-dawn crests.

And the curve of Clark's cheekbone, throwing the rest of his face into a glaring relief.

It makes it seem like something unreal, something unbelievable, an impossible to conjure up some kind of old myth.

Maybe the solution is as simple as saying out loud the things he's always known.

But that's also a problem, Bruce realizes, as Clark approaches and mirrors hisactions.

And passing your fingers through Bruce's hair before his hand rests against his cheek.

I don't knowanything, Bruce thinks, I'm not sure.

Not while Psychic Pirate still manipulates them,and to catch him he can't show up, he's the source of how everything would go wrong, he has to come back before it all happens.

Clark's thumb caresses lightly over the cheekbone.

\- Good morning. -Andhe responds, so calmly.

He hesitates, then adds. - I'm glad you stayed here. " He said.

Bruce has stayed more than dozens oftimes.

And there's no reason to comment on that now.

Unless, of course, that's not what Clark means.

In addition to the words, there is the look in Clark's eyes, the hand on Bruce's face, the smile on Clark's lips.

And Bruce understands what Clark is really saying, and why he's holding on.

He doesn't think Bruce's going to want to hear it.

\- Of course I stayed here. -Diz Bruce, and this will not be a lie, he tells himself, it will not be, no.

And that's how he feels right now, and knowing that his feelings are the product of outside influence doesn't make them seem any less real.

And if that's going to turn the tables on him when the time comes, when he's trying to convince Clark not to go on themission.

And Bruce is inclined to say what he has to say.

It's going to be worth it, he says tohimself, it's good to enjoy a little, even if it's not real, but knowing how it is, is very pleasurable anyway.

For Clark's life, any price is worth paying.

Your self-control.

His pride.

Your own life.

\- I wanted to diz.

\- So - To the point of saying. - The primeira thing, I mean.

Clark's eyes widen a little.

With surprise, maybe, or maybe something else that Bruce can't bring to his name.

And he finds it was easy to manipulate the league, I must say if he could manipulate villains to fight each other, it should be as easy as that.

Why do you want to see me? Questioned.

\- We should try to manipulate your gallery once. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And he left it for later, or sooner depending on the point of view.

Because I like the reminder that this moment is not going to stand still that it won't exist.

Because I like the way you are.

Because I never thought. I'd.

And that we... And that you never. - And that thoughtflew.

Clark sees him struggling to form an answer and immediately approaches him, and that's easier, it's always been easier, that's how they always said the things they needed to say.

That moment was a lot of strangers and as far as he can see.

Through the action and reaction, through the impact of flesh, muscle andbone, it was quite interesting the blood flowing into his body, and out of it.

But where once that meant a language of brutality, violence, bruises and blood, now it's a different kind of conversation, a move into a softer, less savage key.

In the lip press and on the finger brush, in the hot slip of bare skin against the skin.

\- Bruce. - And Clark sighed, a little later, while Bruce pushes deeper and deeper.

And the legs wrapped around his hips..

Bruce, I.. . - And he said.

\- I know. -Ofega Bruce.

And looking at the painfully open expression on Clark's face.

And Clark, I know. " He said.

Clark doesn't last long, his fingers intertwined as they both caress in time for Bruce's impulses.

Bruce follows him shortly after that, with his face buried in Clark's neck and panting in hisskin.

And he knows that it's not real that there isn't that emotion and feeling is just a villain's fantasy.

And he thinks how wrong this is, but doesn't care, he was the only one to know about the manipulation, and while they stay there afterwards, regaining their breath as the sun rises over the skyscrapers of Metropolises outside..

And Bruce can't stop making a silent promise, lips brushing Clark's throat as he forms the words, but keeping them locked inside.

What was that about? Clark asks, when he realizes what Bruce is doing.

His hand is a hot and heavy weight against the back of Bruce's neck.

\- NadaAnd Bruce lies, raising his head.

And the constant conversations with Zariel made him literally get stuck in his mind, he was in there.

\- Just... if... And it doesn't end.

Well, that's good. Zariel Zarielsaid.

The insistent stain of Clark's alarm saves her from having to delve deeper into the lie.

\- Oh... - Said Bruce. Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. "Bruce said.

Leave God out of it. " Said Zariel. - He does not want to be included.

Bruce silently swears never to curse him again.

\- Ugh – Clark sighs.

He throws an arm out, swinging for a few seconds before he can turn it off.

\- Sorry. - Andheadds, stretching his head and stealing a kiss, two kisses, three. " Duty calls. -Said.

It is only later, when Clark left for work and Bruce is alone in the empty and quiet apartment, that he answers Clark's question truthfully.

Aloud, even, when there is no one but yourself to hear it.

\- Until I save you, or until I die trying.- And he mumbles, repeating his words from the last cycle.

Not necessarily. "Zarielsaid. - Death will not come definitively.

\- I'm going to find a way to end this this time. " He said.

Good to know. Zariel Zarielsaid.

What he doesn't say – not now either in the last loop or earlier thismorning.

And when he was still wrapped around Clark, here's the thing..

And he has to find a way this time because he's not sure he can go through it againwithout having to tradewith Zariel..

Mission day rolls, it's inevitable as sunrise, and as inevitable as Clark's protests when Bruce tries to keep him out.

He's here in Metropolis, Bruce. And Clark's going to take off his shirt, getting ready to put on his suit.

Bruce knows it's just a courtesy for hisbenefit, besides being at some point when he takes advantage without moderation and for a limited time.

And Clark could be out the window and on the scene right now if he really wanted to be.

\- I have to go, kryptonite or not. " He said.

Bruce, without thinking, grabs his wrist, stopping Clark's hand at the hem of his camisa.

Clark seems momentarily surprised, but when Bruce continues to hold, without saying anything, he sighs and shakes his head.

\- Bruce - Said Clark

And Bruce sees a look on Clark's face that he's seen before, hears something in Clark's voice that he's heard half a dozen times.

He knows with absolute certainty what Clark will say and how he will say it, and Bruce is equally certain that what he planned to say to himself will have no effect.

He hears the conversation spinning, the arguments and the protests and the anger; he sees Clark coming out and fighting and dying, again and again and again.

He looks at the hem of Clark's crumpled shirt in the palm of his hand now, and he sees Clark's blood on his handslater.

And the kryptonita in Clark's chest before, and all that, he sees all this, all this happening simultaneously here and now.

It is like a kind of temporal dissonance, where timelines and deadlines and past, present and future seem to intersect and overlap, like the fall of an intensely discordant wave.

He swings, suddenly dizzy, and Clark moves like lightning to prevent him from falling, but that doesn't help atall.

And Bruce is crushed by the sense of inclination that comes just before being forced to relive the week again, when he is forced to witness clark's horrible and bloody death again, and again and again and again and...

You could have asked.

Bruce freezes.

That's what Clark said to him, in - God, when was it?

Loop three? Four?

Bruce can't even rememberanymore, butalthough the context is different now the truth remains the same..

And it's maybe, Bruce thinks, maybe he had the key to unlock the loop all along. Clark was right.

He could have asked.

\- Don'tgo..

Clark sighs. – Bruce

\- And Bruce licks his lips.

Please, Clark. I'masking you not to go.

Clark watches him for a moment, a little frown on his face.

\- Why are you so concerned about this particular mission?" And he asks.

\- And don't give me any about... " He said.

You're going to die. Clark just looks at him. "You will die – And Bruce repeats, and there is a note of certainty in his voice that Clark's face turns pale.

I've seen it.

\- What are you ta - Said.

\- I saw it, Clark - Said. - Blood, Bruce thinks.

Remember. So much blood.

\- Kryptonite on your chest, and blood all over your suit, so much so that you couldn't even see the symbol anymore.

It went through your heart, Clark, through your heart and your lungs and you could barely talk and I tried to pull you out, butI.

– And Bruce has to stop and breathe, a cold wave of sadness hitting him again despite Clark being there, despite Clark's arm curled around his waist.

\- I saw it," he says again.

\- I saw more, and more, and more, and I couldn't stop him.

No matter what I did, you just

Bruce shakes his head.

\- You're dead," he repeats, helplessly. " He said.

\- And I kept coming back to you, but you kept dying, again and again and...

\- Bruce. - Said.

Don't go, Clark. " He said.

Bruce overcomes his hesitation, goes through his doubts, beyond the fact that he knows that both are still being manipulated by an outside force, and does something he has never donebefore.

And something he knows Clark will see as an admission of weakness and understand what it's hard for him to show.

He takes Clark's hands and presses a kiss on his fingers.

I'm begging you, Clark.

Don't leave.

Just stay here. He asked.

With me. - Begged. Por favor. He asked.

Bruce forces himself to look up and find Clark's eyes.

And the look on your faceis.

And Bruce can't even describe it.

Clark does not seem shocked as much as utterly unbelief, and perhaps even

Yes, i'm sorry.

Bruce thinks.

He's seen that look before.

The circumstances are different now, but the light in your eyes is still the same.

Clark looks scared.

\- There's something you're not diz lentamente.

\- I'll stay. - And elandadds quickly, when Bruce opens his mouth to protest again.

\- But I know there's still something you're hiding. Something that could be worse than my death if I left.

Bruce closes his eyes. Of course Clark wouldn't be well enough alone.

He never did, not even when theymet.

And Clark Kent confronting Bruce Wayne and asking pointed questions about gotham's vigilant bat, questions that Bruce had not been able to answer.

And now here he is, more than a year later, things between them that should never have happened, but did, not asking questions, but still demanding answers anyway.

Except this time, Bruce will give it to them.

He has to do it.

\- That's not real,Clark.

Bruce's voice sounds strange even to his ownears, thin and hard, but fragile as glass.

It never was. " He said.

What's not real? Clark asks, still not understanding.

\- IssoAnd Bruce gestures between them.

You and me. " He said.

\- Wow,and whatever that is. And it's not real. - It concluded.

There's a pause before Clark responds, brief, but so thick that Bruce almost chokes on it, waiting for him to respond.

\- I do not know how you can say this. - Anddiz Clark eventually.

Her voice is tight, loaded with so many layers that hearing it almost feels like a physical blow.

\- I know we never really... talked about - And Clark to. "But I wasn't faking it, and I know you weren't either.

I know you weren't. " Said Clark

There's no doubt he really realized that everything he said wouldn't solve it.

And everything has changed in him when he looks Bruce in the eyes, looking as inflexible as his body is invulnerable.

But that's the problem, Bruce thinks.

Clark is not invulnerable.

Not for everything.

\- I'm not sayinghewas. Or that you were. I meant...

Bruce breathes. - The powers of Psychedelic Pirate. .

And it's not just about making psionic constructions.

His real ability is emotional telepathy. And he was trying.

And that means...

He's manipulating us, Clark.

He made me come back. " He said.

The whole team. " Your emotions. - Said.

Arthur with Diana. " He said.

\- Making us feel things... that were never really there.

\- So - Clark looks.- What?

\- Andyou think all this was a lie?

That I don't feel anything for you? " He said.

\- Of course not.- And Bruce tries to keep his voice uniform and professional..

And the voice of a colleague, nothing more.

It doesn't work very well.

\- And getinto it, Clark.

When this started, we were barely friends.

We can't be sure that anything wefeel.

And either we saw, or we wanted,and that was anything but the result of their manipulation.

Bruce shakes his head.

\- He's still manipulating us so far. " He said.

You can't know that. " He said.

\- Clark.- And he tried.

\- You can't.- And Clark insists.

I trust you, Bruce. And andhe reaches out, to pluck Bruce'scheek.

And it was como he did a hundred times before, but Bruce pushes his head away and does not lose the flash of pain in Clark's eyes.

\- Andu trust you. - AndClark repeats.

And myself. And he insists.

\- He swallows. - And insists.

\- And in us - He said.

\- Clark. - And Bruce says it again.

\- We can't trust any of those things.

Don't you get it? "Andhe tries.

You came back for me. — And Clark reaches out again, wrapping a hand on the back of Bruce's neck, preventing him from moving away.

\- I don't even care how this happened. " He said.

\- In fact, you may be the only person.. – Disse ele.

And to which I would not be surprised to know that i could travel back in time just by willpower.

He pulls a little, gently, and against his best judgment Bruce lets himself be pulled a little closer.

\- Andhe concluded.

You kept coming back. And he concluded again.

You came back for me.

And that's the most important thing.

The sound of his buzzing communicators cutting Clark off.

He looks torn for a moment before gesturing to Bruce to respond.

This is Batman.

Superman's here too.

\- Just so you know the mission is ready and dusty..

And it says Victor.

\- And the telekinetic and Psycho Pirate. .

And they were seized.

They are being taken to Belle Reve so that their powers can be dampened before being interrogated by the MPD. " He said.

\- Obrigado, Victor. – Diz Clark

\- Good job. - SaidSuperman. - We seeeach othermeet. - Said.

\- EspereWait, and Bruce interrupts.

And... andspere, I do not know what to do.

\- Did you say Psychic Pirate got caught too? Questioned.

\- Yes. - And responde Victor.

\- And it turns out your powers aren't what we expected. " He said.

\- That's the main reason I'm calling, actually.

Bruce looks at Clark.

Oh, i'm not going to let you go "And he'll hear it again.

\- Your theory was right.- Anddiz Victor.

\- As soon as we destroyed the mask, all its buildings disappeared.

But you see, he's a telepath, but not one with normal powers.

For a certain normal value, anyway.

What are you trying to say? And Bruce asks more for Clark's benefit than for his.

He's heard the report, after all, if not in this exact way.

\- He can't read minds, but he can manipulate emotions.

And I'm sorry to have to tell you this. - And diz Victor.

But he confessed to manipulating our team.

Everyone in the League, I mean.

There is a brief and uncomfortable pause.

\- Idon't want to invade anyone's privacy, but I'm going to need some data to see whether or not we can effectively neutralize their powers.

We can't riskit.

\- It's all right,B toldRuce interrupts. - We're goingto, I Superman, we're going to send you some information.. – Disse. , nós

And as soon as we can. – And he remembers the first time he himself did the first reporto relatório and delivered it to Victor and he adds..

\- I'm going to work on a contingency plan too.

We can't let ourselves be so vulnerable again. " He said.

He can feel Clark's eyes on him, but Bruce can't find his eye.

It doesn't make any sense. he already knows what he's going to see there.

\- ObrigadoAnd Victor sighs a little.

\- I think we should be happy that Psycho PsiquicoPirate...

And he can't implant emotions either, or else things could have gotten pretty ugly.

But I have to go.

I need to set the tests to... - Said Victor.

What did you just say? "And Bruce interrupts, and goes very, very quiet.

This is different. Thatis, and it hasn't happened before, the first time, and if that means what he thinks it means...

\- I said I need to do the tests.. – E responde Victor.

\- To figure out how to nullify your. - Hesaid

\- NãoAnd Bruce interrupts again.

Before that.

\- Andand he finally looks at Clark, but to his surprise, the expression on Clark's face is guarded and totally illegible.

\- Oh! - Victor says.

\- I said we were lucky Psychic Pirate didn't have the ability to implant emotions either, otherwise he might actually have screwed us. "He said.

So what can he do? Clark asks.

It's the first time he's spoken since the conversation started.

\- He can only manipulate what is already there. - Andresponde Victor.

\- Turn annoyance into anger, or don't like hate.- Diss.

And that sort of thing.

It can't make anyone feel anything they no longer feel on some level.

\- And Clark looks at Bruce intently and Bruce finds it impossible to look away.

\- Thanks for calling us, Cyborg.. – Disse.

It's not a problem. "Cyborg said.

\- See you in the post-mission interrogation with the rest of the team. Cyborg out.

There's a little click when Victor hangs up. And then there's nothing left to distract them, to stop them from confronting the implications of what they've both justlearned.

Clark starts, but Bruce cuts him off.

It doesn't make any difference. " He said.


	185. Chapter 185

12

Em outra realidade em outra dimensão...

O primeiro vampiro a surgir foi Caim e seu soldado Dracula obcecados por Batman eles se infiltraram em Gotham destruindo e corrompendo de dentro para fora...

Uma horda de vampiros havia destruído cidades começando por Gotham depois Metrópoles e assim por diante até o mundo se alimentando no começo de indigentes e mendigos liderados por Caim e Dracula.

E para depois destruir tudo e se alimentar abertamente ele tentou controlar Batman tentou fazer de tudo para destruir a liga te o momento que ele sequestrou o homem morcego.

E em seguida o seduzia e o transformou voltando, e ele contra seus aliados e a liga da justiça quando ele foi obrigado a lutar contra aqueles que o homem amava...

...Nesse exato momento do tempo numa realidade igual de ruina onde um Batman nada mais do que um pesadelo existencial onde como vampiro seu mundo sua vida.

E não existia completamente e todos aqueles que amam morreram por suas próprias mãos e seus aliados agora inimigos o enfrentavam.

Naquele exato momento do tempo corpos espalhados um instante no tempo da verdade onde fugia de uma trilha de corpos em ruas escuras enevoadas em Gotham.

E ele olhava para um super homem caído segurando uma mulher, a mulher maravilha pescoço dilacerado.

E em seguida o seu corpo morto, enquanto que o homem morcego enrolado no lado da verdade sua vida destruída seus amigos odiados e sua cidade em chamas enegrecidas e corpos espalhados.

E ali jaziam corpos espalhadas servindo de alimentos para vampiros, olhares vidrados e vidas perdidas...

E um vampiro vestido de preto olhando para ele lendo sua visão abraçando em sua cintura cujas asas abertas...

\- Voce ve que causou sua própria ruina. – Disse um corvo surgindo de um vórtice espiralado e vermelho e ali olhava a seu redor.

\- O que eu fiz, eu quero... eu queria que tudo voltasse como era ou pelo menos que eu pudesse concertar... – Gemia.

E caindo em prantos de lagrimas de sangue ajoelhado em um beco escuro espalhados de corpos de ratos mortos.

\- Voce faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou olhando em sua direção. – Daria sua alma daria sua vida sua existência sua humanidade? – perguntou pousando em seu joelho.

\- Sim. – Disse sem hesitar, eu já não sou mais humano de qualquer jeito. – Disse olhando ao redor

\- E assim que se fala...

\- Tudo... qualquer coisa necessária... – Disse

\- Assim seja... - Ouviu

Terra Alternativa dos novos, 52 – Terra 12.

Batman não era mais Batman era um homem destruído sem forças caído entre muito olhando seu corpo mutilado um deus imponente erguido entre muitos caídos em batalha.

E ele olhando para que via uma imensa destruição chacina de mortos e viu uma imensa nave com um vórtice aberto sugando a vida ao seu redor.

E o guerreio imenso segurando a cabeça de Superman e Batman com nada mais nada menos do que estirado no chão.

E se apenas com seu tronco intacto olhando e olhando ao redor e via que não poderia ter feito nada ao seu lado um demônio de chifres curvos uma cratera que um dia foi...

A terra um buraco aberto saindo demônios e crianças mortas espalhadas em rios de sangue o inferno caiu sobre a terra antes disso crianças foram sacrificadas...

\- Por que não vi isso Por que isso aconteceu... – Chorava.

\- Eu sou tão fraco assim... – Declarou para mais ninguém.

\- Agora você é o cavaleiro, mas poderá não ser... – Ouviu um corpo de chamas negras voar em sua direção dizendo isso.

\- O que você fara a respeito. – Perguntou o covo. – Sacrificaria tudo em troca das vidas de seus amigos da salvação da humanidade.

\- Faria qualquer coisa eu desejaria tudo em troca que nada mude... – Chorou...

Ao conversar com a esposa de Moxon, e no futuro ele viu enquanto que Eduarda comentava o tempo, e observava aquela mulher falar, com marcas em seu rosto, a alguns anos atrás antes de seu surto definitivo e o ataque a ela.

Esta mulher havia dito que Maxwell tinha visitado um reserva no começo da segunda fase de sua infância logo depois do escândalo daqueles animais afogados, quando seus pais e Thomas haviam procurado ajuda.

Ali naquela época ele foi mandado para um colégio interno no meio do nada onde é claro havia uma reserva indígena.

E claro no começo da infância na segunda fase logo depois, ele encontrou um tutor e monitor tão estranho quanto ele próprio era estranho.

E tal como ela havia dito, mas ele encontrou uma lenda local em uma expedição arqueológica, e assim ele tinha um professor que dava aulas nessas redondezas ele ...

Desenhando e mudando a fisionomia... Batia ao final das contas... ele era professor, que mudança drástica...

Ele fingiu a própria morte...

Se ele fosse mudança redenção depois de fugir... Mas como ele sobreviveu depois de escapar da primeira formação da máfia... Isso era um mistério até aquele momento...

\- Qual desejo vale a ponto de sacrificar salvar a vida e existência humana.

\- O desejo de salvar o futuro... – Disse – Eu faria qualquer coisa

Terra Alternativa dos novos, 52 – Terra Zero

O câncer o corroeu de dentro para fora, ele estava doente doentes sem seus amigos ninguém via ninguém olhava, ele foi o primeiro, mesmo seu corpo debilitado não era comparado a sua mente...

Uma mente poderosa e firme e viu..., Ele viu todos aqueles que outrora conhecera como amigos serem sequestrados e substituídos por réplicas...

Foi nessa hora que ocorreu seu sequestro ele estava fraco demais para lutar...

Sem forças, sem como ajudar... Nada que podia fazer...

E eles viram prenderam torturaram logo acima da atmosfera... tão próximo e tão distante..., ele estava preso a maquinários ligado a mente de uma nave seu corpo em êxtase.

E num tubo que nada podia fazer olhando a sua volta a escuridão apenas luzes botões de maquinários e preso ligado a aparelhos e tubos.

E ele estava sendo usado como computador vivo e senciente onde ele era toda a informação acumulando conhecimento e assim Brainiac.

Ou quem quer que for ligado ao tubo animação suspensa todo caíram ele via pelos monitores apenas como um computador apenas como uma máquina e seu corpo.

E era apenas uma criatura alienígena monstros criados para servir vagando pela nave que agora conectado ao planeta nada mais que uma máquina hibrida alienígena...

Agora como ele era fios ligados ao seu corpo seu corpo não era mais dele sua mente vagava como estas criaturas esguias um hibrido o salvador de sua espécie e destruidor da terra...

Eram hibrido humano alienígena e maquina senciente... A forma perfeita como a criatura disse logo depois de sua transformação e o processo genético concluído...

Seu último resquício de consciência seu último momento de humanidade antes de voltar como uma máquina olhando seus captores procedendo experimentos em humanos capturados olhando e disse num ultimo fio de voz...

\- Se eu ao menos, tivesse forças... se quando eu fui capturado... se eu resistisse e salvasse todos, se eu fugisse...

\- Voce faria o que para mudar? – perguntou um corvo surgindo de um vórtice do tempo e do espaço...

\- Assim seja... – Ouviu o corvo dizer...

Novos 52, Realidade Alternativa Terra 4...

Quinze anos no futuro presente do multiverso na era moderna depois dos ciclos de eras passadas em uma antiga passagem interdimensional.

E cujos jornais o que restaram pelo menos, espalhados mostravam de uma grande manchete de três meses antes.

E do que parecia daquela calamidade, o que sobrou de uma bomba escura e o início de uma grande guerra, e o fim de uma bomba imensa e perigosa e devastadora.

E ali espalhados cobrindo a terra eram cadáveres deformados espalhados e cobertos por esqueletos.

E ainda assim servindo de alimentos a criaturas longas cujas pernas e olhos eram enormes alongadas e protuberantes, ainda mais deformados, formas escuras de monstros negros cujas bocas secretavam ácido.

E que pingavam sem qualquer espaço e corpos escamosos e esqueléticos como que todos fugissem de um mar escuro e de uma cidade em chamas vivas olhares carniceiros e fedor de carne podre e queimada...

Eram uma grande nevoa de uma chuva ácida e vermelha que pingava num terreno de escombros e uma sombra enevoada e escura cuja sombra de olhos vermelhos e pupilas verticais observava o céu.

E as garras projetavam a terra se alongavam cujos cabelos de nevoa negra e espectral se alongavam sobre destroços e ruinas torres e pequenos prédios destruídos mares escuros e revoltos cobertos de cadáveres espalhados.

Ali não era o único lugar que estavam destruídos hordas destas mesmas criaturas marchavam pelo que pareciam portais espiralados pelas terras enegrecidas.

E passavam por suas luzes um grande altar abandonado pelo que se via de Darkseid.

E os espinhos espalhados torres e suas extremidades estavam prendendo ao chão, e ouvindo um grito escuro que nunca saia, como que empalado e destronados e alguns metros como que pedindo clemencia cujo como olhos escuros sem alma ou toque, o que restava pelo menos.

E ele estava enraizado e mutilado cujos olhos eram fendas escuras e carcaças e ocas ondas negras de fumaça espalhadas e saiam de seus olhos o próprio Anti-Monitor, e ali jazia como uma estátua sem vida, e sem glamour e sem um olhar maligno a própria sombra sobrevoava.

E observando de cima de uma nevoa de monstros sem alma olhares carniceiros e devastados caçando e comendo o que se aventurava a sair de esconderijos.

E ali em meio ao que parecia uma grande batalha perdida jaziam cadáveres aos montes de heróis derrotados.

E ou que não se levantavam vagando ao esmo como zumbis e assim viam caídos espalhados e mutilados heróis vencidos sem almas ou corpos inteiros super homem mulher maravilha todos ate mesmo, buracos de luzes dispersas.

E que levavam ao multiverso asas de demônios e garras longas voando ao esmo e ondas de fogos saiam de suas bocas incinerando os desavisados que fugiam de suas garras um coelho morto e mutilado.

E vários seres poderosos e suas contra partes todas lado a lado ainda assim destruídas aniquiladas e vencidas sem partes a serem restauradas o sol ao céu nada mais era do que uma rocha vermelha incandescente...

O único ou melhor, o mais fraco de todos o que sobrou cujo olhar destruídos e corpo mutilado sem um barco e sem um olho chorava em prantos.

E pesado em cima do cadáver de seu amigo rezando aos céus cujas roupas esfarrapadas eram arrastadas iguais a uma perna mutilada.

E em seguida ajoelhado ao chão orando e orando sem parar segurando um pedaço de seu braço, quando que ouvia um rangido, e um grito estridente.

E um roçar de garras, mas assim correndo ou cambaleando no melhor que podia perseguido por sombras.

E haviam monstros e caindo desalentado em uma antiga capela subterrânea ele olhou para o que restou de um crucifixo, e nada mais entre escombros e cadáveres e morcegos no teto em prece ajoelhados e cujos olhos eram buracos negros.

E ali ficou até que ouviu ou melhor viu uma luz carmesim um corvo apareceu surgido da escuridão vermelha e intensa como fogo.

E ele olhou o corvo voar em sua direção cujas chamas vermelhas e intensas não o machucavam ou incendiavam olhar vermelho.

E era como fogo do céu sobrevoando sua cabeça e pousando em seu joelho e assim uma voz feminina ouvida de um sussurro abrindo quatro olhos vermelhos em sua direção.

\- Ouvi suas preces, cavaleiro das trevas... – Dizia com grasnado.

\- Deseja o que exatamente tão loucamente que valeria sua alma, qual desejo vale tanto quanto sua liberdade sua vida sua existência? – perguntou em seu joelho sangrando.

\- Eu desejo poder, poder que o inimigo desconhece, poder para que não precisem me ajudar, poder ao qual eu não dependa de meus amigos, poder para salvar a todos, poder para ser forte.

E era o suficiente para ajudar a todos, poder para salvar o futuro... – Dizia entre lagrimas.

– Poder para salva todos da morte iminente. - Disse

Continuando - Esse desejo e o poder de abandonar a humanidade o poder que todos desconheçam e o mesmo ao qual eu serei capaz de abdicar de minha humanidade cuja alma será perdida cuja vida.

E a morte estão ligadas meu futuro esquecido e seu passado arruinado e caída em maldições e nunca mais volte atrás, aquele que nunca mais desejara voltar, cujo presente, passado e futuro nunca mais existirão como antes, cuja alma se torne amaldiçoada e banida.

E cujas todas versões de sua origem possam mudar e nunca mais esquecer e que eu possa moldar a meu bel prazer, cuja volta não existe mais...

– E concluiu.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa. – Eu abandonaria todas as minhas existências.

Este momento foi compartilhado por todos em vários momentos diferentes de todas as terras em momentos iguais e parecidos um instante na vida e na morte onde corvos e morcegos.

E se encontraram e assim em um momento no passado do tempo no tempo esquecido das cavernas eternas na passagem do sub verso.

Em um instante antes da morte do Batman de uma realidade alternativa da terra dois olhando a visão da morte o corvo apareceu em seu ombro e disse.

\- O grande cavaleiro pensa que com esse sacrifício pode salva a todos que serão livres de Darkseid, não, não serão, veja o futuro cinco anos depois. – Disse.

E assim olhando para um turbilhão de vidas passadas e futuras num túnel de visão onde as tropas retornarão e ali sua filha não o terá mortes e destruição o fim de seu futuro o fim de sua terra o fim do seu mundo.

\- - Não... – Um último sussurro antes da eminente morte... porem tudo parou no momento exato onde deveria ter morrido.

E ele é transformado entre as dimensões do sub verso preso entre cavernas eternas e translucidas de pedras preciosas e escuras líquidos escuros.

E que escorriam das pedras onde espelhos refletiam suas versões e vidas presente passado futuros...

\- O que eu devo fazer para evitar? – sussurrou num lugar fora do tempo e espaço fora da realidade fora das dimensões onde o tempo não existe onde todas as realidades se encontram.

Realidade Alternativa Terra 9

Num momento de outro tempo numa terra destruída numa Metrópoles igualmente destruída um mundo onde o Superman perdeu tudo onde sua esposa.

E logo foi assassinada e sua cidade destruída eles tinham um momento do tempo onde Batman.

E ele lutava contra as hordas de Apokolips onde o mundo era atacado onde sem pestanejar o seu melhor amigo poderia se tornar seu inimigo onde ele acabaria por não ter escolha matar milhões.

E tudo para salvar bilhões onde os portais e os parademonios estariam a dizimar a terra desolação e destruição e estariam por toda a parte...

Num momento do tempo onde o Batman faria qualquer coisa para evitar para mudar o futuro e para mudar o que veria a seguir onde o mundo estaria perdido para sacrificar um herói em prol do outro.

Pessoas eram atacadas cidades eram destruídas desespero morte destruição uma escolha eminente a se seguir.

Parado num instante do tempo, todos olhavam em direções diferentes não prestavam a atenção no verdadeiro objetivo e na verdadeira questão o Batman sucumbiria a decisão fatídica e assim em um instante no tempo...

Levado aos espelhos das cavernas eternas numa fenda do tempo num espelho dimensional em uma fenda o corvo parou o tempo a seu redor e disse saindo de um turbilhão de chamas vermelhas e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Se não tomar a decisão certa neste instante de tempo nesse exato momento e se não mudar o futuro seu mundo estará perdido. – Disse

\- O que? – quem e você? – Perguntava. – O que e você.

\- Eu sou aquela que traz a visão da ruina de seu mundo. – E assim olhando diretamente em seus olhos enviando uma visão de seu futuro da ruina de Superman de sua total aniquilação.

E as mortes as iminentes mortes e destruição o fim da paz as cidade destruídas a cidade arruinada a cisão da liga todos serão destruídos o fim, o fim, o iminente fim de uma longa amizade.

\- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou na hora em desespero.

\- Você faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou o corvo.

\- Sim, qualquer coisa. – Disse com urgência e desespero.

\- Então em vários instantes do tempo de diversas realidades de multiverso de mundos em guerra...

Terra 52 Realidade alternativa...

Naquele instante do tempo em outro mundo numa terra distante Superman tinha Connor Kent em seus braços morto por Antimonitor uma terra destruída...

Em um mundo destruído em uma carnificina de heróis e inocentes prédios em ruinas e pessoas feridas ele via o mundo pecaminoso Diana caída em prantos por sua mãe.

E cuja armadura estava quebrada e um imenso buraco em seu peito e rodeada de vários guerreiros caídos e ali Batman olhava desalentado implorando por um salvador por alguém ou por alguma coisa.

E assim nesse instante no tempo a beira de cair de um precipício ou um buraco sem fundo no instante da decisão ele foi levado ao subverso e assim olhando o iminente fim de seu mundo.

\- Uma cratera em pedaços abandonadas na galáxia sem vida e ali estava o Batman.

\- Se eu fosse mais forte se eu fosse menos humano se eu não dependesse de ninguém eu poderia ajudar.

\- Faria qualquer cosia cavaleiro das trevas? – perguntou um corvo surgindo de um buraco vermelho.

\- Sim. – Disse sem hesitação.

Terra 15 Realidade alternativa

Em outro instante no tempo a liga da justiça sombria unidos a eles estava a trindade do pecado e entre eles o vingador fantasma enfrentava uma entidade que havia possuído a mulher maravilha.

E sendo agora a senhora da destruição e do caos um mundo onde nem mesmo Superman poderia salvar destruído a todos.

E um mundo destruído e uma vida perdida la estava o espectro Zatana Doutor destino e todos os lordes da magia enfrentando ao que outrora era a mulher maravilha.

E enquanto outros tentavam destruir ou conter um imenso buraco negro que estava a engolir o seu mundo na verdadeira destruição e um verme engolidor de mundos...

Num instante no tempo iminente da aniquilação de um dos membros da trindade em um momento onde todos iriam morrer e Batman iria cair na inconsciência.

E o corvo surge nesse vórtice se dirigindo a ele em um momento onde nenhum ser poderia saber o que acontece e sua direção prendendo fora do tempo e diz em seu ouvido.

\- Mesmo que eles matem a mulher maravilha a verdadeira criatura irá se desprender dela e irá devorar a todos.

E ela depois irá comer todos aqueles que ainda estarão vivos se alimentara de seus poderes e corpos e seu mundo irá ser vir de alimento.

E depois ela irá de mundo em mundo até não sobrar nada e ninguém seu mundo e outros mundos irão ser devorados e nada poderá ser feito e seu universo irá desaparecer.

Em um momento de fraqueza ele olhou e desespero entre cada uma de suas vindas e idas e no futuro perdido e seu fim futuro o tomou e disse.

\- Se eu não fosse tão fraco eu poderia de alguma forma fazer se de alguma forma eu pudesse fazer algo eu o faria qualquer coisa. – Disse

\- Voce desejaria em troca de sua alma, faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou o corvo em seu ouvido.

\- Sim. – Disse o homem morcego nesse instante no tempo. – Eu abandonaria minha humanidade se fosse preciso.

Collector Of A Million Worlds

Alguns anos antes da destruição de Krypton numa terra jovem e ainda prospera...

Depois das guerras antigas... em meio a os mil anos de trevas...

Esta era a melhor, mas não preparada para saques espaciais, como que todos andando despreocupados por ruas flutuando em naves, e tendo suas vidas civilizadas para e claro o padrão kryptoniano.

Então quanto menos esperavam ouve um aviso sonoro de invasão, mas era tarde demais robôs desciam com tudo de uma nave de origem de nova gênese, este com uma máscara sorridente, de dente de bebe.

E o que logo adentrou a forca todas as instalações dede a de armamentos bélicos, as moedas de seus cofres, riquezas raras, tecnológicas, e de caráter científicos.

E isso foi uma algazarra destruindo tudo a sua frente empurrando pessoas robôs de cara de bebe felizes que voando em direção variada da mesma forma que entrou saiu com tudo e foi embora.

Desde estes dias em diante ele entrava com tudo destruindo defesas escudos e toda a forma de contramedida que pudesse pensar com tudo roubava saqueava.

E ele teve a grande capacidade de roubar Brainiac, e por último não menos importante Darkseid... esse foi pego desprevenido e não gostou nenhum pouco.

Ninguém aqui está muito feliz com isso não e bom tirar Darkseid do sério.

O Colecionador de um milhão de mundos nada mais e do que um novo deus este renegou seus ancestrais, seu mundo e sua raça, se aventurando multiverso afora e se tornando um pirata interdimensional assim ao olhar para as estrelas.

E pensando ver es desbravar tanto outros mundos como dimensões ele criou uma nave mãe suficientemente espaçosa cujo interior, e era maior que o exterior e assim criando um espaço dimensional a parte fora do tempo e do espaço cuja nave.

E era um organismo vivo e sapiente ele projetou uma nave tecnológica orgânica e metálica cuja ciência uni a uma máquina em organismo vivo capaz de pensar por si mesma e assim cujas mentes que se ligam a ele jamais possam ser desconectadas.

Ele queria aventuras, sentir animação, ter grande emoção e a única coisa que faria isso e que achava divertido era ser um pirata espacial.

E assim ele o fez pegou a nave de nova gênese e fugiu ele era um dos melhores comandantes do pai celestial, mas ao seu ver não sentia emoção.

E apenas o cansaço e o vazio queria sentia algo que o fizesse feliz contente e realizado.

Barganhou por todo os planetas que passou, e claro, também saqueou e roubou, desde joias, armas relíquias, tecnológicas e espaciais tudo que ao seu ver desse prazer, e assim criou um local seguro onde pudesse guardar tudo que havia saqueado...

Ele acrescentou milhares de armamentos um grande arsenal que e capaz de se adaptar, evoluir, mimetizar e desestabilizar qualquer tecnologia e assimilando outras tecnologias.

E a capacidade armamentistas ilimitadas cuja capacidade maleável e se modificar conforme a situação e seus próprios métodos de camuflagem, milhares de anos a frente de qualquer mundo ou dimensão.

Em seu interior criando dimensões próprias fora do tempo e do espaço onde ele criou um imenso mapa de todos os locais ao qual passou.

E assim onde ele jamais irá retornar catalogando em um banco de dados próprio.


	186. Chapter 186

12

Em outra realidade em outra dimensão...

O primeiro vampiro a surgir foi Caim e seu soldado Dracula obcecados por Batman eles se infiltraram em Gotham destruindo e corrompendo de dentro para fora...

Uma horda de vampiros havia destruído cidades começando por Gotham depois Metrópoles e assim por diante até o mundo se alimentando no começo de indigentes e mendigos liderados por Caim e Dracula.

E para depois destruir tudo e se alimentar abertamente ele tentou controlar Batman tentou fazer de tudo para destruir a liga te o momento que ele sequestrou o homem morcego.

E em seguida o seduzia e o transformou voltando, e ele contra seus aliados e a liga da justiça quando ele foi obrigado a lutar contra aqueles que o homem amava...

...Nesse exato momento do tempo numa realidade igual de ruina onde um Batman nada mais do que um pesadelo existencial onde como vampiro seu mundo sua vida.

E não existia completamente e todos aqueles que amam morreram por suas próprias mãos e seus aliados agora inimigos o enfrentavam.

Naquele exato momento do tempo corpos espalhados um instante no tempo da verdade onde fugia de uma trilha de corpos em ruas escuras enevoadas em Gotham.

E ele olhava para um super homem caído segurando uma mulher, a mulher maravilha pescoço dilacerado.

E em seguida o seu corpo morto, enquanto que o homem morcego enrolado no lado da verdade sua vida destruída seus amigos odiados e sua cidade em chamas enegrecidas e corpos espalhados.

E ali jaziam corpos espalhadas servindo de alimentos para vampiros, olhares vidrados e vidas perdidas...

E um vampiro vestido de preto olhando para ele lendo sua visão abraçando em sua cintura cujas asas abertas...

\- Voce ve que causou sua própria ruina. – Disse um corvo surgindo de um vórtice espiralado e vermelho e ali olhava a seu redor.

\- O que eu fiz, eu quero... eu queria que tudo voltasse como era ou pelo menos que eu pudesse concertar... – Gemia.

E caindo em prantos de lagrimas de sangue ajoelhado em um beco escuro espalhados de corpos de ratos mortos.

\- Voce faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou olhando em sua direção. – Daria sua alma daria sua vida sua existência sua humanidade? – perguntou pousando em seu joelho.

\- Sim. – Disse sem hesitar, eu já não sou mais humano de qualquer jeito. – Disse olhando ao redor

\- E assim que se fala...

\- Tudo... qualquer coisa necessária... – Disse

\- Assim seja... - Ouviu

Terra Alternativa dos novos, 52 – Terra 12.

Batman não era mais Batman era um homem destruído sem forças caído entre muito olhando seu corpo mutilado um deus imponente erguido entre muitos caídos em batalha.

E ele olhando para que via uma imensa destruição chacina de mortos e viu uma imensa nave com um vórtice aberto sugando a vida ao seu redor.

E o guerreio imenso segurando a cabeça de Superman e Batman com nada mais nada menos do que estirado no chão.

E se apenas com seu tronco intacto olhando e olhando ao redor e via que não poderia ter feito nada ao seu lado um demônio de chifres curvos uma cratera que um dia foi...

A terra um buraco aberto saindo demônios e crianças mortas espalhadas em rios de sangue o inferno caiu sobre a terra antes disso crianças foram sacrificadas...

\- Por que não vi isso Por que isso aconteceu... – Chorava.

\- Eu sou tão fraco assim... – Declarou para mais ninguém.

\- Agora você é o cavaleiro, mas poderá não ser... – Ouviu um corpo de chamas negras voar em sua direção dizendo isso.

\- O que você fara a respeito. – Perguntou o covo. – Sacrificaria tudo em troca das vidas de seus amigos da salvação da humanidade.

\- Faria qualquer coisa eu desejaria tudo em troca que nada mude... – Chorou...

Ao conversar com a esposa de Moxon, e no futuro ele viu enquanto que Eduarda comentava o tempo, e observava aquela mulher falar, com marcas em seu rosto, a alguns anos atrás antes de seu surto definitivo e o ataque a ela.

Esta mulher havia dito que Maxwell tinha visitado um reserva no começo da segunda fase de sua infância logo depois do escândalo daqueles animais afogados, quando seus pais e Thomas haviam procurado ajuda.

Ali naquela época ele foi mandado para um colégio interno no meio do nada onde é claro havia uma reserva indígena.

E claro no começo da infância na segunda fase logo depois, ele encontrou um tutor e monitor tão estranho quanto ele próprio era estranho.

E tal como ela havia dito, mas ele encontrou uma lenda local em uma expedição arqueológica, e assim ele tinha um professor que dava aulas nessas redondezas ele ...

Desenhando e mudando a fisionomia... Batia ao final das contas... ele era professor, que mudança drástica...

Ele fingiu a própria morte...

Se ele fosse mudança redenção depois de fugir... Mas como ele sobreviveu depois de escapar da primeira formação da máfia... Isso era um mistério até aquele momento...

\- Qual desejo vale a ponto de sacrificar salvar a vida e existência humana.

\- O desejo de salvar o futuro... – Disse – Eu faria qualquer coisa

Terra Alternativa dos novos, 52 – Terra Zero

O câncer o corroeu de dentro para fora, ele estava doente doentes sem seus amigos ninguém via ninguém olhava, ele foi o primeiro, mesmo seu corpo debilitado não era comparado a sua mente...

Uma mente poderosa e firme e viu..., Ele viu todos aqueles que outrora conhecera como amigos serem sequestrados e substituídos por réplicas...

Foi nessa hora que ocorreu seu sequestro ele estava fraco demais para lutar...

Sem forças, sem como ajudar... Nada que podia fazer...

E eles viram prenderam torturaram logo acima da atmosfera... tão próximo e tão distante..., ele estava preso a maquinários ligado a mente de uma nave seu corpo em êxtase.

E num tubo que nada podia fazer olhando a sua volta a escuridão apenas luzes botões de maquinários e preso ligado a aparelhos e tubos.

E ele estava sendo usado como computador vivo e senciente onde ele era toda a informação acumulando conhecimento e assim Brainiac.

Ou quem quer que for ligado ao tubo animação suspensa todo caíram ele via pelos monitores apenas como um computador apenas como uma máquina e seu corpo.

E era apenas uma criatura alienígena monstros criados para servir vagando pela nave que agora conectado ao planeta nada mais que uma máquina hibrida alienígena...

Agora como ele era fios ligados ao seu corpo seu corpo não era mais dele sua mente vagava como estas criaturas esguias um hibrido o salvador de sua espécie e destruidor da terra...

Eram hibrido humano alienígena e maquina senciente... A forma perfeita como a criatura disse logo depois de sua transformação e o processo genético concluído...

Seu último resquício de consciência seu último momento de humanidade antes de voltar como uma máquina olhando seus captores procedendo experimentos em humanos capturados olhando e disse num ultimo fio de voz...

\- Se eu ao menos, tivesse forças... se quando eu fui capturado... se eu resistisse e salvasse todos, se eu fugisse...

\- Voce faria o que para mudar? – perguntou um corvo surgindo de um vórtice do tempo e do espaço...

\- Assim seja... – Ouviu o corvo dizer...

Novos 52, Realidade Alternativa Terra 4...

Quinze anos no futuro presente do multiverso na era moderna depois dos ciclos de eras passadas em uma antiga passagem interdimensional.

E cujos jornais o que restaram pelo menos, espalhados mostravam de uma grande manchete de três meses antes.

E do que parecia daquela calamidade, o que sobrou de uma bomba escura e o início de uma grande guerra, e o fim de uma bomba imensa e perigosa e devastadora.

E ali espalhados cobrindo a terra eram cadáveres deformados espalhados e cobertos por esqueletos.

E ainda assim servindo de alimentos a criaturas longas cujas pernas e olhos eram enormes alongadas e protuberantes, ainda mais deformados, formas escuras de monstros negros cujas bocas secretavam ácido.

E que pingavam sem qualquer espaço e corpos escamosos e esqueléticos como que todos fugissem de um mar escuro e de uma cidade em chamas vivas olhares carniceiros e fedor de carne podre e queimada...

Eram uma grande nevoa de uma chuva ácida e vermelha que pingava num terreno de escombros e uma sombra enevoada e escura cuja sombra de olhos vermelhos e pupilas verticais observava o céu.

E as garras projetavam a terra se alongavam cujos cabelos de nevoa negra e espectral se alongavam sobre destroços e ruinas torres e pequenos prédios destruídos mares escuros e revoltos cobertos de cadáveres espalhados.

Ali não era o único lugar que estavam destruídos hordas destas mesmas criaturas marchavam pelo que pareciam portais espiralados pelas terras enegrecidas.

E passavam por suas luzes um grande altar abandonado pelo que se via de Darkseid.

E os espinhos espalhados torres e suas extremidades estavam prendendo ao chão, e ouvindo um grito escuro que nunca saia, como que empalado e destronados e alguns metros como que pedindo clemencia cujo como olhos escuros sem alma ou toque, o que restava pelo menos.

E ele estava enraizado e mutilado cujos olhos eram fendas escuras e carcaças e ocas ondas negras de fumaça espalhadas e saiam de seus olhos o próprio Anti-Monitor, e ali jazia como uma estátua sem vida, e sem glamour e sem um olhar maligno a própria sombra sobrevoava.

E observando de cima de uma nevoa de monstros sem alma olhares carniceiros e devastados caçando e comendo o que se aventurava a sair de esconderijos.

E ali em meio ao que parecia uma grande batalha perdida jaziam cadáveres aos montes de heróis derrotados.

E ou que não se levantavam vagando ao esmo como zumbis e assim viam caídos espalhados e mutilados heróis vencidos sem almas ou corpos inteiros super homem mulher maravilha todos ate mesmo, buracos de luzes dispersas.

E que levavam ao multiverso asas de demônios e garras longas voando ao esmo e ondas de fogos saiam de suas bocas incinerando os desavisados que fugiam de suas garras um coelho morto e mutilado.

E vários seres poderosos e suas contra partes todas lado a lado ainda assim destruídas aniquiladas e vencidas sem partes a serem restauradas o sol ao céu nada mais era do que uma rocha vermelha incandescente...

O único ou melhor, o mais fraco de todos o que sobrou cujo olhar destruídos e corpo mutilado sem um barco e sem um olho chorava em prantos.

E pesado em cima do cadáver de seu amigo rezando aos céus cujas roupas esfarrapadas eram arrastadas iguais a uma perna mutilada.

E em seguida ajoelhado ao chão orando e orando sem parar segurando um pedaço de seu braço, quando que ouvia um rangido, e um grito estridente.

E um roçar de garras, mas assim correndo ou cambaleando no melhor que podia perseguido por sombras.

E haviam monstros e caindo desalentado em uma antiga capela subterrânea ele olhou para o que restou de um crucifixo, e nada mais entre escombros e cadáveres e morcegos no teto em prece ajoelhados e cujos olhos eram buracos negros.

E ali ficou até que ouviu ou melhor viu uma luz carmesim um corvo apareceu surgido da escuridão vermelha e intensa como fogo.

E ele olhou o corvo voar em sua direção cujas chamas vermelhas e intensas não o machucavam ou incendiavam olhar vermelho.

E era como fogo do céu sobrevoando sua cabeça e pousando em seu joelho e assim uma voz feminina ouvida de um sussurro abrindo quatro olhos vermelhos em sua direção.

\- Ouvi suas preces, cavaleiro das trevas... – Dizia com grasnado.

\- Deseja o que exatamente tão loucamente que valeria sua alma, qual desejo vale tanto quanto sua liberdade sua vida sua existência? – perguntou em seu joelho sangrando.

\- Eu desejo poder, poder que o inimigo desconhece, poder para que não precisem me ajudar, poder ao qual eu não dependa de meus amigos, poder para salvar a todos, poder para ser forte.

E era o suficiente para ajudar a todos, poder para salvar o futuro... – Dizia entre lagrimas.

– Poder para salva todos da morte iminente. - Disse

Continuando - Esse desejo e o poder de abandonar a humanidade o poder que todos desconheçam e o mesmo ao qual eu serei capaz de abdicar de minha humanidade cuja alma será perdida cuja vida.

E a morte estão ligadas meu futuro esquecido e seu passado arruinado e caída em maldições e nunca mais volte atrás, aquele que nunca mais desejara voltar, cujo presente, passado e futuro nunca mais existirão como antes, cuja alma se torne amaldiçoada e banida.

E cujas todas versões de sua origem possam mudar e nunca mais esquecer e que eu possa moldar a meu bel prazer, cuja volta não existe mais...

– E concluiu.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa. – Eu abandonaria todas as minhas existências.

Este momento foi compartilhado por todos em vários momentos diferentes de todas as terras em momentos iguais e parecidos um instante na vida e na morte onde corvos e morcegos.

E se encontraram e assim em um momento no passado do tempo no tempo esquecido das cavernas eternas na passagem do sub verso.

Em um instante antes da morte do Batman de uma realidade alternativa da terra dois olhando a visão da morte o corvo apareceu em seu ombro e disse.

\- O grande cavaleiro pensa que com esse sacrifício pode salva a todos que serão livres de Darkseid, não, não serão, veja o futuro cinco anos depois. – Disse.

E assim olhando para um turbilhão de vidas passadas e futuras num túnel de visão onde as tropas retornarão e ali sua filha não o terá mortes e destruição o fim de seu futuro o fim de sua terra o fim do seu mundo.

\- - Não... – Um último sussurro antes da eminente morte... porem tudo parou no momento exato onde deveria ter morrido.

E ele é transformado entre as dimensões do sub verso preso entre cavernas eternas e translucidas de pedras preciosas e escuras líquidos escuros.

E que escorriam das pedras onde espelhos refletiam suas versões e vidas presente passado futuros...

\- O que eu devo fazer para evitar? – sussurrou num lugar fora do tempo e espaço fora da realidade fora das dimensões onde o tempo não existe onde todas as realidades se encontram.

Realidade Alternativa Terra 9

Num momento de outro tempo numa terra destruída numa Metrópoles igualmente destruída um mundo onde o Superman perdeu tudo onde sua esposa.

E logo foi assassinada e sua cidade destruída eles tinham um momento do tempo onde Batman.

E ele lutava contra as hordas de Apokolips onde o mundo era atacado onde sem pestanejar o seu melhor amigo poderia se tornar seu inimigo onde ele acabaria por não ter escolha matar milhões.

E tudo para salvar bilhões onde os portais e os parademonios estariam a dizimar a terra desolação e destruição e estariam por toda a parte...

Num momento do tempo onde o Batman faria qualquer coisa para evitar para mudar o futuro e para mudar o que veria a seguir onde o mundo estaria perdido para sacrificar um herói em prol do outro.

Pessoas eram atacadas cidades eram destruídas desespero morte destruição uma escolha eminente a se seguir.

Parado num instante do tempo, todos olhavam em direções diferentes não prestavam a atenção no verdadeiro objetivo e na verdadeira questão o Batman sucumbiria a decisão fatídica e assim em um instante no tempo...

Levado aos espelhos das cavernas eternas numa fenda do tempo num espelho dimensional em uma fenda o corvo parou o tempo a seu redor e disse saindo de um turbilhão de chamas vermelhas e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Se não tomar a decisão certa neste instante de tempo nesse exato momento e se não mudar o futuro seu mundo estará perdido. – Disse

\- O que? – quem e você? – Perguntava. – O que e você.

\- Eu sou aquela que traz a visão da ruina de seu mundo. – E assim olhando diretamente em seus olhos enviando uma visão de seu futuro da ruina de Superman de sua total aniquilação.

E as mortes as iminentes mortes e destruição o fim da paz as cidade destruídas a cidade arruinada a cisão da liga todos serão destruídos o fim, o fim, o iminente fim de uma longa amizade.

\- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou na hora em desespero.

\- Você faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou o corvo.

\- Sim, qualquer coisa. – Disse com urgência e desespero.

\- Então em vários instantes do tempo de diversas realidades de multiverso de mundos em guerra...

Terra 52 Realidade alternativa...

Naquele instante do tempo em outro mundo numa terra distante Superman tinha Connor Kent em seus braços morto por Antimonitor uma terra destruída...

Em um mundo destruído em uma carnificina de heróis e inocentes prédios em ruinas e pessoas feridas ele via o mundo pecaminoso Diana caída em prantos por sua mãe.

E cuja armadura estava quebrada e um imenso buraco em seu peito e rodeada de vários guerreiros caídos e ali Batman olhava desalentado implorando por um salvador por alguém ou por alguma coisa.

E assim nesse instante no tempo a beira de cair de um precipício ou um buraco sem fundo no instante da decisão ele foi levado ao subverso e assim olhando o iminente fim de seu mundo.

\- Uma cratera em pedaços abandonadas na galáxia sem vida e ali estava o Batman.

\- Se eu fosse mais forte se eu fosse menos humano se eu não dependesse de ninguém eu poderia ajudar.

\- Faria qualquer cosia cavaleiro das trevas? – perguntou um corvo surgindo de um buraco vermelho.

\- Sim. – Disse sem hesitação.

Terra 15 Realidade alternativa

Em outro instante no tempo a liga da justiça sombria unidos a eles estava a trindade do pecado e entre eles o vingador fantasma enfrentava uma entidade que havia possuído a mulher maravilha.

E sendo agora a senhora da destruição e do caos um mundo onde nem mesmo Superman poderia salvar destruído a todos.

E um mundo destruído e uma vida perdida la estava o espectro Zatana Doutor destino e todos os lordes da magia enfrentando ao que outrora era a mulher maravilha.

E enquanto outros tentavam destruir ou conter um imenso buraco negro que estava a engolir o seu mundo na verdadeira destruição e um verme engolidor de mundos...

Num instante no tempo iminente da aniquilação de um dos membros da trindade em um momento onde todos iriam morrer e Batman iria cair na inconsciência.

E o corvo surge nesse vórtice se dirigindo a ele em um momento onde nenhum ser poderia saber o que acontece e sua direção prendendo fora do tempo e diz em seu ouvido.

\- Mesmo que eles matem a mulher maravilha a verdadeira criatura irá se desprender dela e irá devorar a todos.

E ela depois irá comer todos aqueles que ainda estarão vivos se alimentara de seus poderes e corpos e seu mundo irá ser vir de alimento.

E depois ela irá de mundo em mundo até não sobrar nada e ninguém seu mundo e outros mundos irão ser devorados e nada poderá ser feito e seu universo irá desaparecer.

Em um momento de fraqueza ele olhou e desespero entre cada uma de suas vindas e idas e no futuro perdido e seu fim futuro o tomou e disse.

\- Se eu não fosse tão fraco eu poderia de alguma forma fazer se de alguma forma eu pudesse fazer algo eu o faria qualquer coisa. – Disse

\- Voce desejaria em troca de sua alma, faria qualquer coisa? – perguntou o corvo em seu ouvido.

\- Sim. – Disse o homem morcego nesse instante no tempo. – Eu abandonaria minha humanidade se fosse preciso.

Collector Of A Million Worlds

Alguns anos antes da destruição de Krypton numa terra jovem e ainda prospera...

Depois das guerras antigas... em meio a os mil anos de trevas...

Esta era a melhor, mas não preparada para saques espaciais, como que todos andando despreocupados por ruas flutuando em naves, e tendo suas vidas civilizadas para e claro o padrão kryptoniano.

Então quanto menos esperavam ouve um aviso sonoro de invasão, mas era tarde demais robôs desciam com tudo de uma nave de origem de nova gênese, este com uma máscara sorridente, de dente de bebe.

E o que logo adentrou a forca todas as instalações dede a de armamentos bélicos, as moedas de seus cofres, riquezas raras, tecnológicas, e de caráter científicos.

E isso foi uma algazarra destruindo tudo a sua frente empurrando pessoas robôs de cara de bebe felizes que voando em direção variada da mesma forma que entrou saiu com tudo e foi embora.

Desde estes dias em diante ele entrava com tudo destruindo defesas escudos e toda a forma de contramedida que pudesse pensar com tudo roubava saqueava.

E ele teve a grande capacidade de roubar Brainiac, e por último não menos importante Darkseid... esse foi pego desprevenido e não gostou nenhum pouco.

Ninguém aqui está muito feliz com isso não e bom tirar Darkseid do sério.

O Colecionador de um milhão de mundos nada mais e do que um novo deus este renegou seus ancestrais, seu mundo e sua raça, se aventurando multiverso afora e se tornando um pirata interdimensional assim ao olhar para as estrelas.

E pensando ver es desbravar tanto outros mundos como dimensões ele criou uma nave mãe suficientemente espaçosa cujo interior, e era maior que o exterior e assim criando um espaço dimensional a parte fora do tempo e do espaço cuja nave.

E era um organismo vivo e sapiente ele projetou uma nave tecnológica orgânica e metálica cuja ciência uni a uma máquina em organismo vivo capaz de pensar por si mesma e assim cujas mentes que se ligam a ele jamais possam ser desconectadas.

Ele queria aventuras, sentir animação, ter grande emoção e a única coisa que faria isso e que achava divertido era ser um pirata espacial.

E assim ele o fez pegou a nave de nova gênese e fugiu ele era um dos melhores comandantes do pai celestial, mas ao seu ver não sentia emoção.

E apenas o cansaço e o vazio queria sentia algo que o fizesse feliz contente e realizado.

Barganhou por todo os planetas que passou, e claro, também saqueou e roubou, desde joias, armas relíquias, tecnológicas e espaciais tudo que ao seu ver desse prazer, e assim criou um local seguro onde pudesse guardar tudo que havia saqueado...

Ele acrescentou milhares de armamentos um grande arsenal que e capaz de se adaptar, evoluir, mimetizar e desestabilizar qualquer tecnologia e assimilando outras tecnologias.

E a capacidade armamentistas ilimitadas cuja capacidade maleável e se modificar conforme a situação e seus próprios métodos de camuflagem, milhares de anos a frente de qualquer mundo ou dimensão.

Em seu interior criando dimensões próprias fora do tempo e do espaço onde ele criou um imenso mapa de todos os locais ao qual passou.

E assim onde ele jamais irá retornar catalogando em um banco de dados próprio.


	187. Chapter 187

37

And so Sara left all the unconscious security guards doting each of them, sleeping while changing the angle of each camera...

Not only that the place took him to the room of procedures strange alien forms of other planets, and several and numerous research centers and laboratories.

And he looked around and saw missing people guinea pigs and clones who were subjected to experiments and so he went towards other laboratories and scattered buildings...

And this he saw in one of the moments of the future...

Reginas in the 30th century had entered one of Power's laboratories, and others in queen laboratories...

Everyone there had how they stole collect and copy and transfer data and everything they had right...

Using a flashlight from his belt the old files and the systems of each of them entered the room there was a snow dissipated in the ventilation tube.

And that had a tranquilizer, and while they invaded each of the computer systems..

And were cataloged in various forms and records of alien contacts the graphics and maps looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms.

And above all solar systems in complete disarray and under control of some alien gallows and apparently and even being under submission andslavery.

And something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and take over Brainiac's control, he remembers that this substance would be used ten years later by poison ivy..

And so she had perfected him after a future invasion four years from now...

Years later he saw the files of rádio waves and vibrations and so he stole information invaded systems and thus memorized each of the designs that he could use for himself and do this more years earlier than in the 30th century...

And so he could also install the system and patent it by wayne companies...

And if we see from this angle nothing was stolen just used by someone else from another company, if it launchedairbefore another company years before would not be theft because who developed it was not yet born...

And he looked at every file of each case and historical data that came to pass...

Knowing the future may prove essential in fighting crime and he could use it to his advantage...

And then he remembered the sexual frenzy that everyone there would find themselvesin, and he saw above computers old records at the time,and 18 years later and the new 30th century..

And there were experiments of alien forms that he saw and all those patent records from years in the past...

It seemed to be open to the public from the records to the way it was designed...

And so he saw a project that consisted of erasing memory...

And it was used connecting to a computer, it connected forming a he and spreading like a virus, it was developed by Damiam, he saw that the boy tried to control the world...

And he saw that it could be used to manipulate memory control, and erase memories, and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteorshowers.

And so he copied files and transferred data on hiss portable tablets and sent it to each of their minds as a link,and he saw that he made a chain..

And as if following a cycle of himself, in each of the times he found himself.

And so he looked around his every sedated technician and he saw looking around his computers and floating graphicscreens.

Andhe was setting up a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread through fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around and saw the records he hid when he saw a security guard passing by and so returning minutes later in front of thecomputer.

And he connected his tablet and together a data cable and so a remote cable connector and various extensions of himself at different times...

And so his little remote device copying information directly via satellite everytime, and he looked and memorized, agreed that he himself would see and develop,and before he passed another person or guard and laboratory technician the tubes..

And the cameras around him with people in suspended animation, on the old tables scattered with papers and documents that should not be ali.

Andand le took pictures and more pictures and storing on his belt, he heard a noise and other procedures and so he heard before all security guards and other security guards.

And so the version of herself young and before brainiac's attack, he fled, he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity and a tube connected to wires.

And there were extensive connector cables and extended pipes and he watched minutes before running and starting the chase...

And meanwhile he saw himself in countless versions...

He ran on to hear an alarm siren and didn't have much chance of escaping and so in the middle of the starry and illuminated night, he ran away...

Batman ran through the corridors before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing through a ventilation tube and thus traversing the extensivepassage.

And it was in his view in the bright and illuminated night of Metropolis,and following what would be the last research his greatest annoyment, and his greatest discovery then amid the extensive air pipe he was surprised...

And of course this was in the plans, he saw one of the guards who while chasing him did not pay attention to his Regina, and so he fled and so crawling through the pipes and passages.

And so stopping he was surprised and jumped into a desert corridor and where he entered a room the immense research facility and projects were what showed on the map.

And to which he copied on his computer and viewfinder and he saw an immense installation with extensive and underground levels, and at that time...

And it was being chased by a monster,, but his happiness before copying and invading the data and stealing all the information,and transferring via the internet directly to the cave and the creature that pursued him.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky and slender body like an elongated and sticky serpent, came soon after the broad smile.

And he looks cheerful as the cat Chechire, and so soon he pursued a long creature covered with what looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors and bumps all over the body.

Wings rooted and covered in branched veins that invested like a snake and snagged and whipped the air before making him jump into another building at the sametime.

And to which he launched a gas bomb, which leaped behind them as if to give off and generate soft and scaly legs, with bent legs and disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically magnified uncontrol bent like inverted springs without the aid of ropes from a roof.

And that's where he was surprised again and so ran across a platform and realizing that on the other side they were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped destroying other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face as if being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked likemagma.

And then imploding without taking him to the factory or the distributor of the drug the plant of genetic mutation as if it were just a slaughterhouse.

And so he saw a form of mutation as if it were only on scale the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When he least expected it landed at the last facility where over the heads of the city at the place where the mutant went into combustion he looked at thelights.

And what seemed one of the factories he didn't believe in, were actually deformed bodies piled up and others hung as if they were sent on hooks and subjected to experiments.

And so he found himself in a frenzy of himself absorbing the knowledge of his three versions of himself from three different epochs...

And so in that 30th century lab in different versions of themselves, and he saw that when one of his agents broke into that 30th century facility...

Meanwhile he saw that it was connected to other tubes like an anchor and so he saw that there were several wires that connected his mind to all ages...

And through the falling windows behind Sara in the 30th century, it was over an old facility he found where look-alikeswere.

And or the real people they were brainwashing, and so many people who were abandoned and even the ones they showed on the news.

And so he remembered that these people took years to find and also could not be found were kidnapped hundreds of years later in illegal experiments of power industries using meta...

And they were used before by Luthor several years before his disappearance...

And the many who returned from after missing had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts of pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive.

And right at the bottom of the other side of the compartment extension..

And that they were parked with loading bodies from the IML or even the missing persons police department, he looked with a sinistersmile.

And with the rope slowly and gradually descending through the walls and parapets hanging as they went to slaughter were subjected to experiments...

When he least expected it paralyzed came towards him what he least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like monsters smoky hundreds of dark slime, speo slime and sticky as if made of tar, animalistic aspect and thick and wild skin.

And these larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively.

And there were monsters created in these facilities, a high-level mutation system increasing stature and strength muscle mass on human mutagenic property for a limited time aswell.

And causing addiction this was a derivative of bane venom only ten times stronger and twenty times more addictive the only weakness was his neck..

And that's where the adam's apple should exist, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to their heels after they fall...

Luthor is in a bargain he got involved with trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

And that's right after these Martians invaded the land...

How many times again? - Five...

And of course in the historical records open to all audiences he was killed by an alien in an attack when he stole alien prototypes and began trafficking aliens...

Batman had with him in his belt in one of his sedative pockets shaped capsules and gas pumps better than facing these Neanderthals headon.

And then when they least expected threw at once the gas pump and jumped with the mask in the midst of all and with a creep and night vision.

And he knocked them down with just a few blows amid the smoke and the sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying them around the truck...

When he least expected to see the guard and so when he saw one of his girls entering another corridor, giving a warning sign, he saw and when he turned the corridor, and pretended that he was surprised by a security guard, imbecil.

And the cameras turned around at the very moment he saw a disoriented guard entering the seine, and he leaned between the walls and saw among other alien forms..

And soon knocking with everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell almost faint..., mthe ones who rose disoriented ...

It did not take long to enter the site and being greeted by other guards that even being super strong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be pierced with needles.

And so sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where these people,and without a better word to describe them were thrown from the pipes.

And opening an immense hole to an immense crater and so without balance fall hard to the ground and then falling through several extensions and so an immense hole.

And it was like an endless cauldron or a black hole like a tower plummeting from the heights and thus opening a door to another dimension..

And he watching his back he waited second and first of all,and he ran and ran the chase continued...

And meanwhile that the files have been transferred

He was chased by dark alleys amid elevators and so using a rope climbed the floors and chasing his freedom and so he ran and soon he climbed up by an immense pipe.

And so climbing to the other level and long tanks and extensive cameras and so he looked at the impending freedom salt and so he saw an immense monster in his direction and so with a rope he went toward another research wing and so half the other room and another chamber...

And so he saw in his 30th century version himself he was no longer descending, and the joker...

Well the joker died after years when one of his sons arrested him...

And he murdered Dick...

And he was sorry about it, and so he came back in the instant of time when he could see this event, but not... it wasn't much of a good idea.

And at this time he saw himself as an old man, and he saw trying a thousand times to prevent his death and all of them not succeeding...

Of freedom to yourself, Bruce...

And that was Dick's destiny, he wouldn't live as long as his wish...

And he saw that well he had no children, Dick left two children with Barbara... and those he saw above all was a dead and suicidal joker he died in a hospital taking his last breath... Very old...

And in the meantime...

He saw Diana absent from the world of patriarchy... Steve died a long time ago.

And he knew the circle of suicide that would be in the month after his return after his exile of 15 years in the 20th century...

And in the moment between the past, before he's gone out of the league and passes the continent...

His eyes behind the increased white visors were shapeless bodies hanging upside down naked and dripping the same amber liquid mixed withblood.

And that were in the pipes and in the bubbles and steam tanks went up he looked at thousands of bodies.

And there were the soldiers approaching him looking at the pipes the machine, gun cocks, and each of them pulling when he saw at the last second theas pipes.

And that they were shooting at the same time and at that moment he shot a batarangue being pulled at the same speed that followed..

And the shots earlier at the site that was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the shudder where he fled.

If he ran away the first time he runs away from the second...

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and several bridges and otherplatforms.

And the place was immense almost another dimension and so realizing that it was really another dimension searching the map that stole from the files and so by the computer he saw as the viewfinder of the hood.

And jumping down the stairs and platforms that collapsed with the shots leaping across several suspended platforms andbridges.

And he dodged and several bridges fell and airtight pipes were drilled toward the tanks taking place,and several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer.

And then the bombs went off and each of them followed the other at strategic points...

And so the pipes went into the air...

And it is clear along with the tanks and so he saw that everything there could also be confused with one of his missions and the volatile chemical tanks helped a lot in this regard ...

The pipe was broken from the inside out of the basement until everything had gone through the air, and there were explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion.

And then a volley of bullets towards him then were literally chased away and also scattered served no purpose in thatsituation.

And as if a green ball like that projected by a construct of green energy thrown by a green lantern like Hal, saw being attacked by a Lantern..

And in his direction he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning the body and landing the other estremo of the platform.

And so in a moment of the present and the past and the future...

At that time at a time of a distant future, among these ancients and so he saw that all that was an attack of his colleagues and so he saw in the records in the future that he could prevent this attack...

He then with the rope flew towards him with a pull landing on top of Hal who looked like a zombie and consequently had no control and nowill.

And it wasn't enough to resist, so he took his ring with ease and pulled the man struggled and so he pulled him punched in thestomach.

And then landing on the platform and depositing at the spot before fleeing amid the ring of a hand construct and thus holding on to his belt.

And meanwhile in the last moment between the Batman raids at another point in time...

Just seconds later a flood of fire like magma towards him he dodged with onethe rope while jumping at another end and so waiting..

And he swerved and jumped on another platform and pulling onea the beam,and throwing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal was going to blow away, but it wasn't, but every platform..

And if it followed its fate being destroyed and falling like aa huge bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke following its fate and falling like a missile into an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fell into the tanks and he jumped heard such an intense and vibrantbang.

And that he blamed on his excitement and so in the midst of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a shapeless creature he saw others flee and so he swerved and took advantage to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformed structure a bang arose from manyeyes.

And he fell amid the fall tried to hold on to a pipe, but it was already he slipped and fell, but it was too late not reaching failed to take his hand and plummeting.

And in a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbling liquid and skewer it falls into a flood like a bomb in the middle of the river of chemicals.

Trying to swim the creature that once came out wildly trying to get out dropped severaltanks, and its inclusive,and followedby a domino effect,and one tank after another resulting in a flood of chemistry that bore abyssi's name.

And he discovered years later various forms and derivatives of the drug, and its substances and derivatives, and thus tearing it all down and flooding the force of impact along the explosion that swept thatarea.

And he took on several others to fall and destroy all the pipe fire arose and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen ran to save their lives.

And the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about amutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and his last batarangue..

And the hoisted from the spot by scattered beams cuts on all his body and various partss of the armor broken he was lowered and choking spitting the liquid espeç.o.

And he looked as the shapeless pink-skinned creature covered in bumps eyes and mouth grew branching wings,and leaving the em factory, then coming with a wave of syrup,and then knocked over the whole building and threw away the bat man.

And so his plan worked at that time he saw that they had already been transported to the secret facilities...

The next instant the Metropolitan police department arrived, too fast for the situation was armed so he ran away not giving time to stop.

And then shooting unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars,and he looked dazing with his hood,and that was partially destroyed,and he was looking with some incredibly intact bones watching the league arrive..

And theuperman S with the sight of heat heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape wastorn.

And that soon came back to complete the picture journalists in helicopters looking at him saw from afar,was Lois Lane of Metropolis, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen of the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

\- We have half an hour to change and follow another taxo to the Thomas Wayne Museum, you must be a fast man of steel. " Laughed saying.

\- Yes, ma'am, like a bullet. – and so in automatics as if everything was a nightmare he followed the cruel woman and who signaled a taxi.

And then spoke the location, and itwas where he traveled,and in his mind a better place to stay and disembarking moments later at the Gotham Hotel..

And so unloading the bags where they were taken to the place the saguãwas spacious and so passing by the counter they made theinvestigation.

And so climbed up the elevator to the 13th floor and there entered the hell of room 13 while Lois in room 7..

And so at her speed she changed a black suit with a silver tie and black shoes as a doll chosen by Lois who wanted him to be whatever she wanted.

They met in the lobby moments later with her stunningly dazzling a long red dress open from the sides and glued to her hips and red shoes and her dress with thin straps and ruffles and so they as always were a taxi waiting for them.

And so not long after they arrived with their badges and entered the museum and thus presenting their badges and engraers in hand.

It was as always the most beautiful diamonds the size of hands of warm colors and the joy of the party a dazzling ring that did not fit to put on the finger of bright red and green color as never seen he saw in showcases scattered throughout the museum and so the jewel.

And that was larger than normal this was covered with inscriptions in gold and carved in the same diamond mingrated and rubies mixing with one of the jewels that would be worth millions of dollars.

And in the process and that was the soul of the environment releasing a mesmerizing glow this which was no more than the jewel of the Sultan of Arabia from the thousand to as nights.

And so he was surprised by Bruce Wayne coming towards him and so spoke with admiration.

And there was Also Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor...

\- This jewel will be mine will stay in the mansion and a protected place. And whispering in his ear continued.

\- Only you Bruce would do that. Luthor said with a sly look as to whether the vulture did not seem around the vulture in question was Lois, a horrible woman.

And so as Bruce talked to Luthor, Clark looked around and kept out of sight...

And he looked at that bloodthirsty monster he watched like a hawk... Lois Lane...

And he wanted to stay a while longer on leave to act more like Superman after all the files were stolen the interview documents were also stolen and there were investigations regarding...

\- You didn't take leave from work. Asked a curious reporter around.

Everyone at that time heard about the theft of the daily planet and each of them heard if they did not see the news of each theft of each of several television networks and newspaper that they might know...

\- I went out, yes I went on a vacation, but the bloodthirsty monster made me come back.

\- And she said with a frown.

\- She followed him into a nightclub bathroom, broke into his apartment. -Dsseyour hallucination.

"She made fun of him when she went to poke around in her suitcase, finding superman's clothes.

And he said beside him with his red eyes and long black hair that he flamed like shadows adorning his back and running through the shadows.

And this is your Lady Red,andthey were the beautiful picture of the tapestry and the stone paintings that thus saw perfection in person...

Bruce only dies half the time.

Buried in collapsed buildings, most of the time.

He uses them to get height, speed, an angle heneeds, but they are abandoned, unstable, and Doomsday is not interested in pulling his punches.

He drowns sometimes. Hit the bay, orthrew.

And the concreto trapping him there until he runs out of air.

Crushed, rarely. Shattered, a terrible and memorable time.

And Clark can't do anything about any of this.

The world turns violet around him every time he tries.

He keeps doing itanyway, and he can't help it.

Bruce won't listen toyou.

And you're not interested in talking aboutit.

And Clark's expression thinks that sadly and belatedly he prefers to run away and find a new way to die instead.

The worst of all is the one where doomsday puts its hands on the other Clark. Spreads everything Luthor did with it, any change or infection was introduced into the baseline kryptoniana.

And that he had started as; the other Clark screams, spasm, and then he changes.

Twice the height he should have, horribly distorted skin, uniform half torn around the growths and spikes of bone out of him.

It's the other Clark who kills Bruce this time. Grabbing him, roaring,speechless.

Bruce sticks that damn spear into him, wet-eyed and silent, but the other Clark still has time to stick a huge hand through Bruce's armor, on his chest underneath.

Clark is sick with relief when it's over, when he lowers his eye and sees the harbor in front of him again. Jesus.

\- Bruce. - And diz him, begging, while Diana and the other Clark begin to prepare for the first attack of the Doomsday behind him.

\- Bruce, please. – Implodes.

You don't have to keep doing this."

\- Yes. - And Bruce says. - I do. -He said.

\- You don't.-And says Clark, and God, he wants to grab Bruce and shake him, but that's just going to bring back the light..

And he's just going to end up with him pushed aside long enough for Bruce to come up with some new way to fail.

You don't do it. We did it, right?

We've stopped judgment.

\- That's how it happened, and it worked. And he didn't say.

\- Behind the hood, Bruce's eyes close.

" I know. - Andhesays, so quietly.

And Clark barely picks up over the sound of Diana's battle cry from a distance..

Then why the hell are you... " He said.

Clark para.

Bruce isn't looking at him yet.

You said you remembered.

You said there had to be a way.

But it's not about defeating doomsday, is it?

It's a fine line to draw, but Clark remembers the look on Bruce's face the first time, the sound of his hoarse and tattered voice saying

No.

Clark thought tohimself.

Bruce only died half the time.

That's not what makes the scenario start again.

The death of the Last Judgment is not either.

The failed state that kicks them into a new loop is.

\- You're trying to save me.- And diz Clark.

The other Clark.

He always dies.

Bruce is silent.

\- Mas. - Diz Clark, perplexo.

But I'm fine.

Bruce, you brought me back.

I'm fine.

It's okay, it's okay. " He said.

Bruce blows half breath through his nose, the soft, bitter ghost of a laugh.

Yes, of course.

The idealresult.

And you, six feet down, dependent on the wildly unscientific whims of the obsessed maniac who started trying to kill him himself.

\- He stops, shakes hishead.

And a quick film of disdain. There's got to be something.

\- I just have to figure out what it is. " He said.

So what can you do?

\- Falling apart for not doing it?

Bruce, it's over."

And Bruce finally looks athim, and finds his eyes, with a sharp twist of Clark's mouth can't call a smile.

\- That' murmura.

Clark swallows.

He thought he was.

He thought that was how they had come as far as they had, but he had it because they both quietly agreed to leave this day in the dust behind them.

But maybe the sphere isn't doing half the work Clark thought it was.

Maybe this isn't the first time Bruce has fought this fight again.

And...

Is that how it would have been every time? " Theu is Bruce?

Making yourself fight and not letting yourself win.

He is not willing to allow it, when he could continue punishing himself for his mistakes instead.

\- Bruce. – Diz Clark.

-z Bruce. You're not real either, I presume.. – E di

The rest of this isn't.

But I think a part of me has decided that it is the least I can do, offer you the satisfaction of specifyr. – Said.

Satisfaction? And Clark screams..

And he didn't even want, badly frightened by the schism of his own fists, the hot burning of anger in the back of his throat,but..., Jesus.

Are you kidding me?

You think I'm enjoying this? You think I like to know that you'd like to save me so much that I'd die a dozen times trying?

Jesus Christ, Bruce.

\- He makes himself stop, rubs a hand on his face, his burning hot eyes.

\- I'm not happy you're doing this to yourself. " He said.

There's a silence beat.

It's not quiet, but it's quiet, Clark slowly notices.

Something's changed. Diana and the other Clark are still fighting the Doomsday, but they're further away now than they were, the lights and weaker sounds all left a little aside.

\- I'm not happy. - Anddiz Clark again, more gently.

Bruce saysnothing, but he's still looking at Clark. Watching him, with the barestest groove stupefied on his forehead, firm eyes and intent.

\- We don't talk about it. " He said.

I thought you didn't want to. " Said. - But maybe that was wrong.

\- And maybe I should have tried harder to make sure you knew me.– Andread to and biteyour lip, feeling strangely near the edge of acliff.

And that he hadn't realized he was there yet.

\- You didn't understand, you didn't know me.

I did. "Andyou were afraid.

I didn't understand you either for a while, and I was scaredtoo.

\- You had a chance to kill me, but in the end you didn't.

And now we've done something good, something better than any of us.

We're a team. "He said. - Andwe help each other.

\- And me having to stay here and see it like that isn't.. – Disse Clark.

\- And Clark... - And Bruce says.

And slowly, silently, with a note of something...

What about the suspect? And it would be Uncertainty.- And Clark can't name it, but it's there.

\- I'm not likingit . - AndClark insists.

And he knows he shouldn't sound so,and so frantic, so desperate, but of all that he's been trying to tell Bruce all this time..

And that suddenly seems the most important. This suddenly seems like the thing he needs most for Bruce to hear.

Do you understand that? - Tried. - I'm not... -And that's the last thing I would do.

\- Yes..., Clark. - And Bruce repeats, sounding frightened, urgent.

And suddenly, with all the speed of a dream, the hood is gone.

The hood is gone, and everything around him has blurred, vacant and washed; thousands of miles away,maybe..., if maybe.

And some superheroes are fighting a genetically altered space monster, but that's all.

Clark reaches out, and this time there is no violet light, no sudden flash of emptiness taking him away.

He tried - God, it seemed that a hundred times, a thousand, hands outstretched to Bruce's broken body over and over again, knowing it would not work, but unable to stop himself.

He just hadn't been able to bear it.

He couldn't bear to let Bruce go without doing something.

And Bruce hadn't been able to bear it with him either.

Maybe he understands what Bruce was doing to himself here better than he had realized.

It may be this thought that makes him brave enough to do it: touch Bruce's face, his jaw, freshly naked.

And he. – E ehears himself say, insane, ridiculous, but Bruce didn't push him away.

Bruce is looking at him, looking at him as Bruce always looks at him, and hasn't moved an inch to escape his hand.

\- And Bruce. - Andhe saysagain, and sucks a breath, thumbs in the corner of Bruce's mouth and leans, and ...

And he stumbles, balance briefly lost, in a revolving flame of violet.

There's something in his hand.

The sphere, he notices, flashing at her: dulling even when he looks at her, opaque andbright, butthere is no light coming out of her, none of these wires coming down, and Bruce is...

Clark looks up.

Bruce left the table, settling in. His gaze turns briefly around the lab, that is, there what this place is, and then to Clark.

And then, from the door, Barrysays. Hey, what's going on? You found him.

\- SimAnd Clark makes himself say.

Yes, I did. " He said.

\- Well, then, the thing is, were there a couple more guys here than we thought?

They were trying to scrub all their files or whatever itwas.

And Victor managed to interact with his main system first, he got a lot of it, but he also found that they had detonated a self-destruct. " He said.

And he tried to think.

How long is that? "And Bruce says it right away, quick.

And...

Probably more like one and a half,now. – And diz Barry.

\- And..., So? - Questions.

\- Ok. – And diz Clark, and closes his hand around the sphere, andhe squeezes until it shatters, disintegrates into crystalline pieces between the fingers.

\- Come on. - Anddiz Bruce, and sweeps into the hall without looking back.

Bruce didn't think it was possible, but it was almost like he was after him, and for his life he couldn't figure out why.

Between a normal human and thenlast of the Kryptonrace, it made no sense why he would be chosen instead of Clark for anything.

And why not descriptive lights, which produced terrible lamentations he could conceptualize the harpies of the second circle of hell emanating, or with someone for that matter?

Were you really conscious?

Bruce didn't take long to consider the notion before all hell broke loose.

And he thought, that lab of a wizard, if he could get there before everyone else he could invade the wizard's lair and take those artifacts before everyone else.

And he saw that the books were scattered, if coming months before all this, he would make a clean, a beautiful booty in that sanctuary without him being astonished by a hallucination, amazed.

The iridescence fell through the crystal overload as if the god of thunder itself was colliding with Earth, surrounding the Dark Knight in a cage of indescribablebrilliance.

And bringing up a sense of unknown trepidation within him that he didn't know how to suppress or reuse properly anyway..

And he couldn't help the way his eyes opened behind his hood, or as his lips tightened in barely hidden,was frightened.

In the Watchtower's monitor room, with everyone's attention on it, Batman pointed to the main screen.

And he saw the monitors, because he always enjoyed a relationship that he could never have, it was good, he liked invulnerable bodies anyway he enjoyed without moderation and for a limited time.

And the knowledge he would have only for himself, that would serve for his plans.

And anyway, those were the watchtower records and Diana was in the infirmary for fighting the psychic pirate again.

This is where we believe the generator islocated.

And our first goal is to make sure it's not activated.

Our second goal is to recover the assembly, so that we can study it, reverse engineer it and see if we can make it work for us. – Said.

\- And that was the interdimensional generator. "He thought to himself, and in his conversation with Zariel he should be taken to the temples of Zarathanis..

We need to know her location, from the league information, where she came from to get to before they got to her, and get them out of her hands before they're activated. Zariel Zarielsaid.

So we followed them, we took advantage of this moment and came back before it all happened. " Said Batman.

And she said with a smile full of teeth. That's correct. – And then a joinha.

His team companion, Wonder Woman, asked..

\- And if it's already on when we get there, we're not attacking immediately after all. Questioned.

And he remembers that moment was wonderful, they interacted well, but apparently, they won by luck.

It was Superman whoresponded.

\- That's because I want to make sure there's no chance of innocent people getting hurt. " He said.

Aquaman commented. – This lab is in the middle of nowhere; anyone around this thing, are not innocent.

Batman declared. - Still, we're going tonight. " He said.

Superman gave him a stoic nod of agreement and solidarity.

The meeting is over.

Everyone went their way knowing that tonight; they were going to go back to the mission.

His teammate remained for a moment, andsaid.

\- Thanks for the support first. " He said with a smile.

Batman agreed – You were right, Clark, after all we've seen, and passed, things are never so simple. "He said apologetic.

Superman nodded:

\- You can say that again, mind control, blackmail, even scientists who have been tricked into thinking they are on the right side."

He turned off the display screen, and then pondered:

\- People should already know, if Superman shows up to stop the project, they're working for the bad guys.

His friend smiled brightly and then raised a provocative eyebrow:

\- Was that a spontaneous compliment? I'm honored.

Batman said. - That's exactly why I keep my compliments to myself. " He said.

Supermanlaughed. Bem, obrigado por isso de qualquer maneira.

He pinched his lips to avoid smiling.

His friend looked at him consciously.

Batman moaned. Volte ao trabalho, vejo você mais tarde. " He said.

That night, they made their way through the secret lair to the lab, except it wasn't thatsecret.

And the big building was a decommissioned power plant that used to be run by coal.

A new high-tech nuclear power plant was built across the state, taking people and jobs with it and leaving this area as a ghost town, abandoned and forgotten.

And he decorated his location, to return in time travel, he decorated, there were very interesting experiments, dating from six months earlier.

If all went well he would avoid all that, Superman's death was hard work. Zariel Zarielsaid.

That was until watchtower sensors picked up a trail of energy in the area.

Energy that was definitely not coal or evennuclear, but that was an interdimensional reactor, it was not good for humans to mess with something that even the inhabitants of Krypton could not move.

The signature, though powerful, was small and told Justice League scientists that it had not yet been fed, and was probably at an advanced stage.

However, if it were not, he was lucky that the surrounding area had already been abandoned.

Yes, he needed to see the records, and when they found her so he could prevent them from being turned to another dimension.

Although Batman and Superman both had scientific knowledge, they were not the experts in thisarea, but he learned, would not tell how, but he needs to know how and when they arrived.

And it was a reconnaissance mission for him and that time was falling apart like string lines.

And for this particular mission, then they, along with Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and others were playing backup and support on this mission.

Most of the others were out, protecting the boundaries.

Superman and Batman were checking the building for civilians.

They walked in silence, until Superman remarked:

\- That was unexpected before, but very good. " He said.

Everything was quiet and without anyone who did security.

Unlike them, he knew why it was empty.

Batman reduced his eyes into confusion, and then he remembered it all with praise.

He sighed. - I think it was, but... Well, it's easy with you. "He said.

And he remembered compliments to square meters

Your friend smiled andsaid.

\- I know everyone thinks you're hard work, but you know I've always liked you, Bruce. "He said.

Your peculiarlips.

\- When you want something, be polite, then... - Zariel said

"He said. - Thank you. - With a smile behind themask.

Supermanlaughed. Acho que devo gostar de trabalho duro. " He said.

Superman was easy, just needed to feed his ego. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Charging for rescue? " He questioned Bruce towards Zariel..

\- In another reality, something that doesn't happen in the future is just spoils of war. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Batman turned and half-heart jumped and into his teammate.

Superman found his look, then his friend swallowed it hard, and then he found himself reaching out and running his fingertip over batman's armor-covered chest.

In disgust, Batman looked down and watched too.

Then he looked up and Superman found his gaze again.

And he wanted to seduce. " Said Zariel. - He has a good footprint. - Said Zariel.

He would have called that look pure to eatif it were delivered by someone other than ClarkKent. And

he found out he didn't know how to answer that, he asked calmly. – Yes... Clark, clark. ? - He questioned.

And he knew where it was going to lead, an opportunity and he invests in you. Zariel Zarielsaid.

What was happening now could not be answered as only then a call came over the communicator. – Code one, we just stumbled upon the ignition sequence, everyone evacuates the area. "They heard it.

Superman went back to business, andreplied.

Ray, can you disable it? Questioned.

He knew he couldn't. "He was there to get as much information out of that time, before time came back. Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- That's a negative,it's going to explode. And Atom returned.

Batman wondered. - He knew he could not at least show concern.

Can you get rid of him, Atom? Questioned.

The sound of Ray Palmer swallowing echoed down theline.

\- Your alien metal, I don't have the strength to lift it.

\- They could hear the doubt in the voice of their teammate.

\- I could try to go in and rearrange the molecules, except that I won't know what I'm looking at, and there's really no time. " He said.

So Superman straightened his shoulders and said withdetermination.

" He said. Get out of there, Ray, I'm on my way.

Batman saw Superman balance for super speed, and Batman grabbed his shoulder.

I'm going with you. " He said.

\- Bruce. - And the friend sI was about to argue, he could say.

Silently, he looked at him, and Superman shuddered.

So he grabbed Batman's shoulder, and then the next thing he saw was the alien generator in front of them.

It was small compared to anything so powerful on Earth.

It was shining whiter and whiter by second.

They heard their companions going in another direction. Superman looked athim.

\- Tell me this thing doesn't have any precipitation. He asked.

Batman told him everything heknew.té onde podemos dizer que está limpo. - It concluded.

Superman nodded, and then he grabbed the generator, almost fumbled it, and found Batman's look,saying.

Heavier than it looks. " He said.

They are weighed by dimensions before they are activated they bind to dimension and swallow everything, including planets. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Then, with a firmer basement, he launched himself through the roof and into the sky.

Passing through the dust and debris, Batman's gaze followed him up and up.

He saw the explosion milesup, and often.

And for a second, he was relieved that the problem had been contained, until a burst of energy straight down.

When he hit him, he was thrown to the ground unconscious.

He began to feel groggy and as if he were asleep instead of being knocked out.

He groaned, and turned, and he felt the softness of a mattress.

He opened his eyes to see a fluffy white pillow.

Traveled back in time, taking advantage of Superman was for a limited time, this really wasn't a shame if it was at another time, it wouldn't stop John from being born, but it was a reality that would break away with the ropes of time.

Then his focus range expanded, and he saw a slightly golden expanse of flesh.

When he noticed his own nakedness under the sheets, he saw that expanse of masculinity rise and fall with easy breaths.

Bruce swallowed hard when he saw his bedfellow's face. ,

He seemed peaceful andangelic, it wasn't like he died, and in his sleep.

Her black hair was scattered and messy,her full lips were open a touch, her eyelashes were highlighted exuberantly by the sun coming through the window, and her skin glowed under the sun's rays.

His mind leaped back through his own thoughts, and he turned to the window.

It was daytime, the last thing he remembered happened at night.

Something had happened, he didn't know what, but something bad hadhappened, he saw the explosion and not very well. – Zariel Zarielsaid.

He didn't get a good look, he didn't have time, he didn't even get some reports.

He began the maneuver to get out of bed, but suddenly a powerful arm spun around his waist, and he was pulled by irresistible force back intobed.

And with his warm back against his warm, bare chest.

Lips full sleepy mouth against your shoulder. - Where do you think you are running away? Questioned.

He was motionless inside his friend's warm embrace.

Despite the strange situation, it was good to be embraced in strong arms.

He shuddered with his own feelings.

He murmured over his shoulder as a form ofexplanation. É de manhã. " He said.

Sleepy, Clark laughed and kissed hisshoulder.

\- So it's not like you have to get up for work, playboy. - Laughing.

He rolled his eyes at Clark's provocative tone, but he had not become accustomed, but not in this intimate position.

God, he didn't even remember how they got in that position.

There was a little shameless voice that Zariel laughing in the back of his mind telling him to stay where he was..

\- And just enjoy this proximity, though... then he felt something warm, hard, and growing pressed against his cheek ass.

Feeling anxious, he tried again,

\- I just need to use the... "And he looked over his shoulder fleetingly.- And hesaid ... big boys' room. " He concluded with shame.

His friend laughed heartily, kissed his shoulder again, and then freed him.

Bruce got out of bed.

He saw his boxer shorts on the bedroom floor, reached out to them and put them on.

From the bed, Clark joked. - Oh my modesty, after last night. - Laughing.

Bruce found his look, and saw Clark's relaxed torso stretched out in bed, he was still half under the covers, but there was an air of daring about him that Bruce was not accustomed to.

In his assessment of him, Clark smiled brightly at him.

He was considerate and liked to do everything for those who like, even to be super protective. So that's what made Lois Lane keep it.

\- Be considerate of the ladies. "Zariel said laughing.

He blinked when he recognized the familiar smile and then went to the bathroom, and he actually used the bathroom.

Then, while washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Why don't I ever remember? Questioned.

What the hell happened? He remembered the accident at the plant, but then nothing.

How he ended up in Clark's apartment, in his friend's bed.

\- The memory was the least dear. Zariel Zarielsaid.

It wasn't that there wasn't an attraction to his friend, because Bruce knew there was.

In fact, he had never thought of acting on it.

With his façade and his work, he didn't have time.

The time he spent in his friendship with Clark was not much compared to normalpeople.

And he didn't go out of his way to start it.

Clark was the only one who did it, but he always liked their time together, always looked back at those times with affection.

His friendship with Clark was more important thanattraction.

And originally yes, he gave it a try, and he saw what he got.

And he remembered Clark smiling at him from bed,and or sex for that matter.

He didn't want that department, so why go there with your trusted friend.

Enjoy it, Darling. "Laughing like a shameless deity.

That's my time. Zariel Zarielsaid.

However, somehow it had happened, and Bruce needed to figure out how it had happened.

He went back to his room to find Clark missing.

He heard the sound of the radio coming from the kitchen.

He could tell from Clark's behavior that he wasn't experiencing this anomaly or whatever that thing was.

He really didn't want to hurt Clark's feelings by telling him that he didn't remember what happened between them.

And he wasn't responsible for that, and it would never happen again after he came back at the exact moment of time.

He found his own jeans and put them on.

He was experienced in escaping after a date without insulting his partner.

He saw the shirt on the floor, but at the moment, he left it there.

He left the room, shirtless and shoeless with only his jeans.

Just as Bruce suspected Clark was in the kitchen, humming a song on theradio.

And he was making coffee and breakfast.

He detected the scent of the pancakes.

It would be obvious if you really thought about it that gentleman Mr. Kent would be a good host the next morning.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue pajama pants. Her hair was still messy and her feet were also out of shoes. It was lovely.

That's how you get a boyfriend, if you don't have money, use other tricks. Zariel Zarielsaid.

There was an aura of lightness about him as he occupied himself, obviously happy this morning.

He was a gentleman. Zariel Zarielsaid.

When he heard Bruce's feet, Clark looked up at what he was doing.

Slowly, his gaze checked Bruce's naked torso, up to his jeans, up to his bare feet and back.

So he said- Hi. Oi.

It was a simple word, but Bruce saw and felt the glow of the world of emotions behind that word.

Incidentally, he smiledback. Oi

Your friend blinked slowly, and then he offered. - Coffee?

\- Of course.- I said.

Clark showed a smile, and turned and pouredcoffee.

And Broars a little nervous..

He proudly put the mug on the kitchen counter for him.

Then he shrugged. - I didn't have time for the machine to heat it, so I used some.

\- He looked significantly and playful.

Understanding what he meant, Bruce took themug.

Praise, you beast. – Rosnava Zariel, with a book making a Zariel Chop in her head, in her mind, still hurt even though it was imaginary.

\- I'm sure it's going to be even better then. " He said.

And he loved it, never to have forgotten what it is.

Your friendlaughed. - More compliments, wow. " He said.

He remembered yesterday of their conversations... damn he was assuming it was yesterday.

He cleared his throat andprobed.

\- Hell of a day yesterday. " He said.

Clark went back to cooking breakfast. - Well, we've been through worse things, but yes."

\- Well, it's not every day I get knocked out. " He said.

\- I'd say it's better to stall. Zariel Zarielsaid.

His teammate turned, and found his gaze.

He bowed his headjokingly..

That's a metaphor. .

And Clark approached him, so he reached out, and he traced Bruce's bare chest with his finger..

You're saying, this... - He murmured. - ... Andthis thing between us... -Said. - You?

A tingling went from Clark's finger to Bruce's crotch.

He licked his lips, and saidgravely.

\- yes, I wasn't expecting that. " He said.

That's instinctive, love. "Laughing your shameless divinity.

Clark was shining at him again, as he murmured:

\- You weren't expectingthat.

\- I didn't expect that.

\- But Bruce, there always was, but I never thought you'd... he looked down timidly.

Bruce was on edge, he didn't want to hear that it was he who had made the first move.

He could see in Clark's eyes that whatever had happened between them, his friend had fallen into him hard.

How was he supposed to tell him, that he was not on the same page, that what he felt for hisfriend, and was not comparable to what he saw in that loving expression in his eyes?

He reached out and stroked Clark's cheek, and when his friend met his gaze, Clark leaned over and pressed his lips to Bruce.

With care of Clark's feelings, Bruce brushed his lips against Clark's slowly.

It wasn't enough to cause a spark to ignite, but it was good.

When Clark's hands reached him, Bruce retreated and askedquietly.

\- Let me try some of this farm kitchen. " He said.

Clark stopped in the middle of range, but the bright smile returned. - Sit down.. – Disse.

With a genuine smile, Bruce took his coffee mug, and he carried it and sat at the small dining table.

He had a sip of coffee while waiting for breakfast.

Then he noticed the Daily Planet lying there.

He reached out and tookit, and he groaned, unexpectedly, Clark, sat a in front of him.

And he barefoot he began rubbing in the crotch of the bigger man in front of him.

And he moaned and pressed harder, and then he moaned amid the coffee in his mouth showing his pink tongue.

And he said in a warning.

Don't do that. " He said with a groan.

And he continued until the bulge increased.

And he said. - Do what? " He questioned and did not stop until he felt a wet.

Stop, stop, stop, stop. "And he growled with his red eyes.

And he did. Make me stop. And unexpectedly he caught him off guard, barely noticed that his pants were gone and he was taken again at the kitchen table in his lap that went up and down, hurry, urgency and desire.

For a second, he was aware of how homemade and domestic this scenewas, and he for a moment he finished it was a fury.

And he stayed in his lap and gave it twice more before being taken to his room and continued for another two hours, he left no less than sore.

He shook his head and then he checked the date.

He confirmed that this was indeed the morning after the mission at the plant.

The question was how he had forgotten twelve hours.

Batman, you're listening. "He heard someone say.

He winked and turned and looked in shock.

He was standing at the Watchtower landing dock.

The whole team was here.

He looked down and saw that he was wearing his uniform.

Aquaman was with him andsaying.

\- I still think we should have a war plan, a way to destroy the generator if we have to. " He said.

He took a breath. That was before the mission.

That was yesterday.

He turned quickly, looking for Clark.

He saw Superman a few feet away, talking toAtom.

Batman? And Aquaman asked.

He was watching the situation, he needed to take some data from the justice league, from that interdimensional reactor.

He breathed, remembering the explosion, and considering the unlikely outcome in which he appeared to be trapped.

He told Aquaman. - Destroying it is a dangerous proposition.- And said.

"And if only, we'll have to make sure we don't rush things.

He needed to gather information and documents on how to invade the island before it happened.

He looked at Superman.

He knew that at this point, nothing had happened between them yet, they were just goodfriends, because if he maintained the relationship with him, in the end Superman would die.

Then, as if feeling his attention on him, Superman looked around, and found his look.

There in those eyes, he saw the affection he always saw in his friend's eyes.

Then Clark blinked slowly, and then a shy little smile touched his lips.

Then he went back to Ray and kept talking.

Batman breathed tremendously.

That look in his eyes, those feelings, lighting up waiting to be ignited.

Damn, it was toolate, however, it wasn't too late to stop him from starting the fire,and that would be stopped if he came back exactly a year ago.

As the team flew to the mission site in the dart, Batman closed his eyes.

He tried to weigh his options.

He knew he had been caught within some kind of temporalbond, where he had a relationship with Superman.

Well, it wasn't a loop, things weren't repeating themselves, instead he seemed to be jumping from one point to another inside... well so far within a twelve-hour period.

He remembered the incident, being hit by the power of the exploding alien generator.

After a visit for tomorrow morning, he was back here before the mission.

He could only assume that he was here to change the outcome of that missionin the exact months before he returned from captivity.

He did not consider telling his companions about the temporal anomaly, it did not matter anyone would remember.

And it was his problem that he would deal with it.

They just wanted to talk about it, and then they had the same plan, which he had already thought of.

He felt the rest of the League around him; he knew that some would always be ready for the mission, while others would be mediating.

Normally, at a time like this, Superman would be looking out the window, with a look of absolute and thoughtful resolution on his face.

He opened his eyes, and they found Superman.

He wasn't looking out the window as usual, he was looking at batman thoughtfully instead.

Batman blew a firm breath and then closed his eyes andnovament.

Bruce... You didn't fall asleep outside, did you?

And he never saw Superman from that angle, never that he would think of himself as a submissive of the relationship.

He opened his eyes, and he found himself sitting on a couch and he realized he was casually dressed, wearing a shirt and jeans.

And he thought, he jumped again.

It was a long time, a quickie. I must say. Zariel Zarielsaid.

He's been calledagain. Você não vem? Questioned.

He followed the familiar voice.

He discovered that the room was lit by candles, and while he was at the door, his eyes picked up the details.

Then, through the shadow and shadow, his gaze found his friend with his shoulder leaning against the door of his bathroom, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

Clark wore the blue pajamas heremembered, but now he was shirtless..

And the scene looked horribly... With...

Your funeral... damn it.

And that muscular, candlelit, golden flesh turned these adorable pajamas into something much more. Bruce breathed. - Damn.- Said.

And he jumped again he was thrown, and at times he could see what would happen.

Clark's eyes shone in the soft yellow glow of the candles, so he pushed himself from the door with his mighty shoulder, and then he walked towardBruce.

He said hoarsely..

\- I hope the candles aren't too much. "He said.

The candles in the room were the same as the candles from Superman's funeral.

Bruce's skin looked prickly, and he felt the adrenaline in his system.

He swallowedit. A luz de velas é boa. " He said.

Your friend smiled in response.

That was morbid.

That wasn't the plan.

He was going to stop it.

His friend reached out, and then took him to bed in which he remembered to wakeup.

Beside the bed, Clark leaned over to start a kiss, but Bruce avoided him at the last moment, his friend smiled, and whispered againstBruce's cheek.

\- You seem insecure all of a sudden. "He said.

Something trembled inside him, feeling the warm breath tickling and soft lips against his face, and heconfessed.

\- I am, I don't know how we got here. " He said.

That was good, after all he doesn't always enjoy those moments, but Zariel does.

Your friend laughedsoftly.

\- It might have something to do with you asking to come home with me. " He said.

Bruce said, knowing exactly who asked for it.

He swallowedhard. - Andu did, and you said yes? He questioned.

Your friend looked dizzy, but as excited as heasked.

Do something now that you're here. " He said.

And he felt something a thousand times more powerful, but he wasn't always in charge.

Bruce looked into Clark's mouth and. asked humbly.

What do you want me to do? He questioned.

\- Lie down in bed. -Sumanaged Clark.

So Clark leaned over and Bruce wasn't quick enough to avoid him.

His lips met, Clark moaned, and kissed him again. Feeling the soft lips of the friend soneedy.

And Bruce opened his mouth, and Clark's tongue dipped in.

In response, Bruce groaned, and his tongue found his quickly before retreating.

Clark echoed his groan and then walked away and looked at him.

Then, eagerly, Clark's fingers were unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, spreading the material, and pushing it off Bruce's muscular shoulders.

Bruce's mind was struggling with his instincts; his body was reacting to what was happening here in this room.

Your sense of right and wrong was at war.

He felt that if he let something happen here that would be dishonest, and he would be using his friend, but on the otherhand, he wanted and didn't want to.

And Clark was so anxious about it, that he knew there was no internal struggle for his friend.

Clark wanted it, he wanted it. Zariel Zarielsaid.

When Clark's fingers cleverly opened his fly from Bruce's pants, Bruce shuddered and groaned softly..

"And it wasn't him talking, but it turned out to be his voice.

" Fuck. - Growled.

That's what i'm talking about. Zariel Zarielsaid.

He saw the friend smile in reaction, and then pulled on Bruce's jeans and they fell around his thighs.

Clark's fingers stroked Bruce's chest, as they did before.

Again, Clark observed his fingers touching him and, without looking up, his friendwhispered.

And he gave an order. - Lie down..

And he did, he was robotic, hypnotic.

Bruce's body shuddered at the growing awareness.

Then he let his curiosity dominate everything, took off his shoes and jeans and then lay down on the bed and lay down in just his black boxer underwear.

He saw Clark's nostrils dilated, and then Clark moved slowly and deliberately as he crawled to bed.

Bruce admired the muscle game in doing so.

Those soft lips kissed his thigh, and Clark sniffed the front of Bruce's boxer shorts and then traced them with those lips.

Bruce's penis responded to that delicate touch.

Then Clark looked up and found Bruce's look with attentive eyes, and then kissed his belly just above his waist.

Then he bowed his head and kissed Bruce's abdomen, gentlekisses, but explorers, feeling him and tasting him with his tongue.

Bruce's body trembled and his penis grew with the sensation of pressing on Clark's chest.

This is a good time. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Then Clark crawled further and licked his right nipple.

Bruce's breaths became a breathless pleasure, and he meowed,groaned and resfoged.

\- Shit, Clark.- He moaned.

Clark's tongue left his nipple, he found his look seriously and then his mouth was pressed against Bruce's throat, and Bruce arched and groaned when Clark licked him.

He was surprised at how good this was, how good Clark was, how good they were together.

His friend hummed against his throat and murmured:

\- You have a salty taste.

And he felt and spoke words of appreciation that were not his.

Bruce laughed in a hoarsevoice.

\- I don't think you have salty taste for not sweating.. – Disse.

His friend raised his face and smiled. - I don't know, I never tasted it."

Spontaneously, Bruce dove in and licked Clark's throat.

Your friend moaned loudly.

Bruce's tongue left him and he hit his lips, smiled and revealed:

\- No salt.. – Disse.

Don't you? And Clark wondered.

He admitted. - No, but you have a good taste. " He said.

He saw pride light up his friend's face.

Then Clarkmurmured.

\- Maybe you can devour me after I'm done with you.. – Disse.

That promise made your blood go down more and increase your ed.

Then, with a groan, Clark kissed him quickly and when Bruce tried reflexively not to lose thoselips.

And his friend threw a provocative smile at him and then returned to Bruce's body.

He passed his lips around Bruce's left nipple.

Bruce groaned, closed his eyes and delighted with that sumptuous mouth.


	188. Chapter 188

34

At that moment, Clark again reached his shorts, which was in tents obscenely.

Bruce's gaze went off when Clark growled softly.

Then Clark sniffed and muttered with him again until his hard cock escaped from his boxer underwear.

His friend smiled lupino and found his look. - And it is impressionante. - Said.

Clark then pulled Bruce's underwear to the end and threw it over his shoulder and the rug where he found them in the morning.

He retorted from the bottom of hischest. Você perdeu sua timidez. " He said.

Clark shook hishead. - Well, when I stand before such ... . - And he looked momentarily at Bruce's erection..

And the... evidence, I don't have to worry if I'm getting something wrong.– And then slowly licked Bruce's length, from balls to ends.

His friend hummed and licked his head again, turning his tongue around the glans.

Bruce groaned desperately.

Clark's tongue left him and hesmiled.

\- And youtaste good. " He said.

Bruce shook his head in reverence.

Clark Kent is sucking my dick. " He said.

Your friend smiled blatantly. - We did not get to suck. - Diss.

And Bruce whimpered softly.

Clark asked timidly. - Do you want me to suck your dick, B? -Questioned.

He knew he was always attracted, he knew he had always liked him as a person and friend, but it was still a revelation to him.

He saidharshly.

And he. " He said. – Sim, Clark, I want you to suck mydick.

The cheek slipped slowly from Clark's face and was replaced by intense lust.

Then Clark leaned forward and covered the head of Bruce's penis with his lips.

He applied subtle suction and then took more, keeping the look and sucking slowly and superbly.

Bruce was surprised, he felt it was the first time he had lips around his penis.

It wasn't the first time far, far from it, but it was as if every other time, it had never been donebefore, but it wasn't even, first of the first round.

He was panting, his face wrinkled with desire and unbelief.

Clark was still holding his gaze as he slowly walked away, licked his lips and then went down and grabbed more, using his tongue and worshipping his cock.

Bruce's thighs trembled and he finally reached out and touched his friend.

He held his head, passing his fingers through his soft, silky hair.

Clark walked away slowly and, with his lips bruised, spoke in a loweroctave.

Do you like it? He asked.

He answered in a hoarse voice. - Oh, love, I have no words to say how good you are. -Said.

His friend licked his semen from the head of Bruce's penis, so he licked his lips, savoring it

He breathed deeply still trying to. catch his breath, he moaned.

Just give me a minute. He asked.

Clark leaned over him andmurmured.

We don't need a minute. Andwhen he kissed him, Bruce moaned tasting his own mouth in Clark's mouth, and he sucked Clark's tongue hungry.

Clark devoured his mouth in return.

Before he knew what was going on, he was being flipped over.

Bruce groaned panting at the pillow as his friend spread his ass cheeks.

When Clark's divine mouth met his ass, he laughed hoarsely,

\- Oh my God - Andhetold him.

\- Make sure you do a good job down there. "He said, but he didn't know who spoke.

Oh, I intend to. Clark muttered against him.

Bruce held the pillow and closed his eyes with pleasure.

Clark muttered. - I think I like hard work. " He said.

Bruce suddenly felt dizzy and looked around and found himself in the corridor of the power plant again.

Then Superman reached out to Batman's chest again, and saw his finger play there.

When he looked at him, he was shining at him. Bruce remembered the first time he saw that look in Clark'seyes.

And he was surprised by it, not knowing how to respond to it,mas now he knew and was excited by what those eyes werepromising him.

He changed when he wanted something, was decided and his personality was more authoritarian, almost dominant.

A wonderful promise too much to turn his back on, one he never planned to ignore again.

\- I'm going to make you feel good. " Promised Superman.

Clark.- And he murmured.

Then Batman sucked and swallowed his breath and in trepidation, he knew what was to come.

He took Superman's hand off his chest andordered.

Go to where Atom is now. " He said.

\- You can't grant an ordination, that would change everything. Zariel said.

Superman's eyes opened in command, just as the communicator whistled..

Code one... "They heard it.

His friendasked.

Are you coming? "He asked.

This time, Batman shook hishead.

And he did. No, no, no, no, no, no "And he went on. " You go and deal with it. - Hesaid.

Superman nodded with determination, and blurred out of sight.

And he saw it all happen again.

Batman swallowed it hard.

If he had been caught in a time loop as he thought he had, to fix it he had to take himself out of the equation, so he wasn't there in the center of the explosion.

If everything went well as planned this explosion would never happen.

He heard the call to evacuate, and stoically he went to the exit.

Feeling a vibe, he was actually considering inviting his friend out on a date when the mission was over.

And he went through the records the documents of each computer and started reading and trying to decorate, for when he went back in time.

Before leaving, he suddenly heard the explosion, but this time, he felt it too.

It shook the whole building.

He realized in fear that Superman had not or did not have a chance to fly out of there.

And he wasn't afraid, he knew the time loop would get him back to that specific moment to know where he went wrong.

What if he came back a little more than one before all this started.

With something like hysteria inside him, he turned around and ran to the blast site.

There was smoke, dust and debris everywhere, and in the middle of it was Superman's tattered body.

Batman shook his head in horror and he stirred about the destruction.

He pulled Superman into hisarms. Clark! And he called.

There was a whole cycle of death, and that coincided with him starting a relationship with Clark or Diana.

He looked down on his beloved face.

He stroked his face with his gloved hand.

His friend blinked slowly when he saw him, andbreathed.

And he said. - Bruce. - Andm your lastbreath.

Then he saw those clear and expressive and beautiful eyes darken until they looked at nothing.

And it came to its end, again that was really a recurring problem.

Anger and despair accumulated within him so much, too much, that he felt as if he was going to scream withagony,when the words came out of his mouth, they were small and pitiful..

And he said. Clark, please, clark. "He groaned.

Batman stood by the window in the conference room and looked into space.

He hasn't spoken since the rest of the Justice League found him cradling Superman's lifeless body.

All were in shock, the most capable members of the team had arranged the body change for the dart, and when they returned to the Watchtower, they had taken them to the infirmary.

Dr. Hamilton ran for a while trying everything he could to save the already emptyshell, butthe Bruce knew it was too late.

Behind him, everyone was talking, trying to figure out what had happened.

Bruce knew how it had happened, he remembered the first time, Superman evacuating everyone except Batman, and then checking with him if there would be any precipitation.

He hadn't gone with him because he wanted to avoid the cycle of time, so Clark didn't know if there was danger in letting him explode in the sky.

So the stupid selfless... hero had taken the blast.

And every time the emotions added up they got the better of them, and with that the unthinkable occurred, he acted on impulse without the need to really take him seriously, at those times he did not obey.

I shouldn't have hurt the invulnerable hero, but the generator was alien, it was an interdimensional generator.

And this led to it being discovered that the radiation was a little,and too close to the composition of Kryptonite.

Harmless to humans, but combined with the deadly kryptonian explosion.

It meant she was of pre-Krypton origin.

Everyone expected Clark's healing factor to come into play.

And that didn't seem like what would happen.

He couldn't wait, not when it was his fault.

To save himself, he sent Clark alone.

He looked into space, and prayed for another leap through time, prayed that he had not corrected the anomaly, again itwas essential to go back in time as many times as necessary.

Wearing the color of mourning, with his hood down, Bruce walked alone in the empty infirmary.

He approached the empty shell that once housed Clark Kent, he reached out, and he traced the exquisite features.

And he could not take advantage of the feeling of losing his friend because of you and while he has to find out when this object was discovered, and to find before anyone else.

The fight was over, and everyone else had given up and gone home.

It had been hours, no leap into the past, hours of silenced mourning andrepentance, and Zariel was cruel, enjoying the moments, and to which he would never again have.

He losthope, but hopefully that would never happen, and the relationship would never come to pass.

And finding out where it all started and coming before all this came to play out.

He thought getting caught up in the cycle of time had beenhell, really is, but it has its benefits.

How was hewrong?

And thinking about it, how could he prevent it from happening, and he should go back to a time when it would never occur.

And isto it was hell,knowing the exact moment of time, the records he observed from the justice league computer of the watchtower.

And that showed that they found them well in the Sahara desert exactly a year later and a year before this occurred, of him being released from the captivity of the white wolf.

Caught between death and a future where he could move on and go back in time, he saw those records the data showed various tests and experiments and maps of locations that they would come to find alien artifacts that would be too dangerous for humanity.

He remembered the echo of it tomorrow, hours after the accident, waking up comfortable and warm, being pulled back into thestrong, but fluffy embrace of Clark after a night of passion.

I had scared him, not knowing how they got to that point so fast, and it scared him how right it was to be with Clark, not just sexually, but waking up with him as well.

He was never gay, it would leave him confused the influence of divinity frightened him, she assumed when he could not.

With his voice breaking, hespoke.

\- It was the universe's idea of a cruel joke, wasn't it?

To show me this, make me want you, I want you and then take you away. ,

\- What's the point of wanting. " He said. - Back to never have. - Andand le inhaled and exhaled.

\- You were my best friend, I never told you that.

I guess I expected you just to understand it, to feel it.

He swallowed the lump in histhroat.

-I've missed you, my friend, and I'm going to miss what we could have been. " He said.

He bowed his head, a tear ran down his face, and closed his eyes.

Master Bruce, you must eat something. He questioned his butler.

His breath caught him, and he looked up and met Alfred ticking off countenance.

He looked around the kitchen of Wayne Manor, and saw the food that Alfred had cooked for him.

His hand flew into his mouth, and he choked. Oh meu Deus. " He said.

Alfred's eyesopened.

You're not going to get sick, are you, sir? Asked worried.

He shook hishead. Não. – Ele disse.

Sir, i'm not going to do that. "He was worried.

Then he heard the kitchen door open, and the familiar voice said:

Do you have some of this for me, Alfred? He questioned Clark.

The polite and pompous older man said.

\- Plenty, Mr. Kent, with him eating like a sparrow. "He said.

Bruce turned and looked at him, standing in his kitchen, wearing jeans, and a T-shirt and a smile on his face.

A breath got stuck in Bruce's throat.

He let out his mouth, and a relieved smile lit up his face, because he might have another chance.

Then Bruce jumped, and he walked toward his friend, and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

\- Clark. - Andhesighed with relief and contentment.

Your friend laughed nervously. O que é tudo isso? "And he was as worried as everyone else.

He could feel Clark's malaise through his body.

He knew what he was doing was unheard of until today, but he didn't want to let go.

Then Clark's hand began to rub his backcomfortably.

Did something happen, Bruce? Asked worried.

He breathed against the fabric covering hisshoulder.

-I'm missing you. " I simply said.

His friend with super hearing, heard him clearly, and replied:

\- You only saw me at the meeting this morning. " He said.

He realized it was the afternoon before the mission.

He felt veryhappy, and he determinedthat he was going to preventClark's death.

As his embrace tightened, he felt the donation in Clark's body, as he went from accepting a hug to enjoying it, feeling it.

Even if he never had that, it was a small sacrifice, that was not of paramount importance.

After a few moments, he retreated and looked into his eyes.

He remembered the look Clark had given him earlier, one that Bruce recognized as a ember of desire and needs ready to ignite.

And he was hot, he was a perpetual fire that burned, that's how Lois felt and it won her over.

Clark's eyes were now softly curious.

Not understanding Bruce's behavior, but wanting to.

After learning of the despair of losing him, Bruce slowly leaned in wanting to feel those lipsagain, but as he approached, Clark's eyes opened with silent alarm.

Then Bruce remembered Alfred's presence.

He walked away, but by looking into Clark's eyes, he knew what Bruce had tried, and saw in those surprised eyes and the beginning of a tender curiosity.

He returned to the kitchen table, waved Clark to another chair, and sat down.

He toldAlfred.

\- My best friend and I can eat something, we'il be starving when the night's over. " He said.

Clark sat down and smiled at the title that had been awarded. Bruce smiled back.

He found out he was excited to spend time with his best friend.

While they ate from the heart, he revealed the information they had received after themission.

After more research... , I'malmost sure that the generator we're going after tonight is out of the world.

It appears that one of the plant workers who lost their jobs when the plant was closed has visited the site regularly.

And he found out where he came from and broke into his records, took notes and memorized everything he could for when he arrived before it all happened.

His teammate bowed his head thoughtfully,

It's really... , but where did he get the generator?-Questioned.

Bruce nodded while ate some potatoes.

He swallowed his mouth.

Then he said. – I do not know, but with him being out of the world you must be careful tonight, it could be as dangerous for you as the rest of us. " He said.

Clark's cheeks rounded as he smiled, and joked:

You think I'm going to blow myself up? And andle shrugged his shoulders indifferently..

\- I've been blown up before, it didn't take long. " He said.

And he laughed too, it was a good feeling with Clark

He shuddered slightly.

His friend watched him, and then he reduced his gaze and then hesmiled.

\- We're back tonight, we're not.

\- I'm not going to be anywhere near the thing.

He knew he was probably breaking some time travel law, not that it was time travel.

Anyway, he didn't care.

He said- Clark, promise me that if things go wrong tonight, you're going to get rid of her as fast as you can, throw her into orbit, and then run away from her. " He said.

Play... , but what about precipitation?

That would be an interesting question.

With an unstable breath, he answered the question here and now so that Clark didn't have to miss a second question at thetime.

\- It's clean, there's no effect on humans. Clark nodded, but it wasn't enough..

And Bruce asked- - Promise me that if anything happens, make sure you're nowhere near it. " He said.

And he knew it was a vain promise, that was a pointless issue.

He knew he was asking a lot, asking someone who always threw himself into danger to do what he was asked to do, and avoid danger.

His friend looked at him a long time and then he uttered

I promise you that. " He said.

Bruce sighed with relief, found his friend's eyes, and smiled.

Well, that's good. " He said.

\- Diga-me Clark said in an panty.

He winked, looking into his eyes, suddenly so close; his friend's pupils were great, the color of his irises was bright.

Then Bruce realized his own nudity.

Then he felt the warm bare skin pressed against him, and the warm body sheet on his back.

He looked around and recognized the room lit candle.

In his silence, Clark knelt down, and he brought Bruce with him.

Then he was dragged into Clark's powerful arms, instinctively to keep his balance, he grabbed Clark's broadshoulders.

And his legs rolled up in his friend's waist and he felt clark's erection head in his ass.

Clark's smile was Diga-me fierce.

Damn, it was so weird being in that position.

A position he used himself, a position to showstrength.

And to exalt yourself in the feeling of a woman's legs wrapped around you while you satisfied her.

Being the one who stayed so easily in position was humiliating, but when it was Clark Kent's super powerful basement, it was exciting too.

Your cursed friend, your lover growled under your breath in your continualsilence. Você está brincando comigo? He asked.

In that tone, Bruce's hard cock flexed against Clark's toned abdomen, and in response Clark's hips hit him.

He realized that his ass was relaxed and smooth.

He found the look of his lover, and he remembered the last time he was here, Clark sucked and licked.

God, he felt relaxed down there, and he knew Clark had done a very good job.

He opened it and licked it and now his lover was waiting for his permission to enter it.

Even in the heat of passion, Clark was still a gentleman.

Then, realizing his concern, Clarkmurmured.

\- You disappeared into me again. "He said worried.

Bruce laughed, and shook hishead.

No, I'm here, honey. "He bowed his head even closer, and murmured..

Exactly where I want to be. "He said.

Enjoying the moment. Zariel said.

Then Bruce took his best friend's mouth, and gave him all the passion that Clark had brought up during this incident.

Clark let out a crying noise and devoured his mouth in return.

Then Bruce gave him this permission, Clark so desperately wanted, and growled in Clark'smouth.

\- I want you, Clark, inside me. " He said.

One of Clark's hands slid down Bruce's bare back, and gave him an ass cheek, and then he pressed on him.

Bruce groaned in Clark's mouth when it was opened by his lover's cock.

His lover was great and he stretched him out, but he was so relaxed that there was no pain.

His lipspanted, and left Clark, and he flung his head back in a silent cry of pleasure and fullness.

His arched throat was like an offering and Clark took it, kissed and tasted his flesh.

And if it wasn't for the fact that it would never happen, it would be amazing, the feeling was overwhelming, but we can't have everything, to save, we have to give up something we didn't even know we wanted.

His lover held him there in his arms and slowly and constantly pushed up him, with passion and love. With this notion, his gaze met his lover.

He remembered the ember he had seen there before, and now it was before him, inflamed, all consumerist and handsome.

He leaned over and kissed Clark slowly and deeply, and significantly.

The kiss ended, and Clark's forehead creased and his eyes asked a question.

Is everything all right? They said.

Bruce smiled and said deeply

Everything is as it should be. " He said.

His lover leaned over and kissed him again, and then his control changed, he held Bruce closer, and then he began to push harder, with more passion.

Bruce held, while he was full of passion, desire and love, panting his lover's name in his ear like a mantra, as if it were the secret of existence. And he said.

– Clark.

When he came, he saw a white light, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Superman reach out and swipe his finger over his heart covered in Batman's armor.

Realizing he had jumped in time again, Batman found his teammate's fiery eyes, he remembered the firsttime.

And not knowing how to react to that look coming from his best friend, but now he filled him with warmth and joy.

He sighedsoftly. - Clark

Then the communicator whistled and Batman shrank, knowing that he would let time slip through his fingers, the time to stop Atom from firing the generator in the first place.

He was back at the time, like Superman told Atom

I'm on my way. " He said.

Superman ready for super speed and Batman grabbed his arm.

I'm going with you. And he said.

There was a moment when Superman looked at him, and suddenly they moved in and were confronted by the bright generator, about to explode.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Batmanordered.

\- Throw it away - Said.

His teammate's jaw tense, and then he took the generator, and then he threw it over the roof like a football.

His eyes saw him travel higher and higher.

Then Batman screamed - Move!

Feeling like everything was in slow motion, Superman was rooted in the spot still looking up, waiting for the spectacle of theexplosion.

And that's when Batman grabbed his friend's arm, and pulled, superman's look found him, and then everything accelerated, and they plunged out of the way of the blow back.

When they landed on the ground, Superman looked back at the energy scattering.

He said - I didn't expect that...

Batman reached out and stroked his face, and Superman turned his face to him.

The look on Clark's face turned from a slight confusion to knowledge as Bruce looked at him.

Then Batman leaned over and kissed his friend affectionately.

He knew that for Clark it was their first kiss,that's when everything changed, and that's where he would be predestined to die.

When he walked away, Superman was looking at him in awe, and then the bridge of his wrinkled nose, and then Superman acaricior Batman's cheek and then leaned over and kissed him in return.

That's when all the villains started using their relationship as a weapon, if they didn't know it, if they didn't spread Superman would never die.

He sighed with contentment, and Superman's lips left his lips and his friend was looking at him with a soft smile turning the corners of his lips.

Then they heard their teammates coming back to find out what had happened.

And that's how it would all come to an end, the end he never wanted, that's why he shouldn't come back and shouldn't give it a chance.

After saving his friend, the relief he felt made Batman tremble softly, and then he pushed himself up from the ground.

Superman followed him, and then they turned to meet his team.

One way or another Superman would die.

Later, aboard the dart, as they returned to the Watchtower, Batman saw Superman looking out the thoughtful window as usual.

Batman smiled at himself and then took a seat next to him.

And he knew where it would all end, the loop served for something, but it was a sad smile.

Heasked.

\- What do you think when you look out there, you're wishing you were out there flying free, or... " He said hesitantly.

Superman walked away from the window, and gave him a brief sorlaugh..

\- I got into the habit even before I could fly. " He said.

So, what are you doing when you look outside? Questioned.

Your friend confided

\- I contemplate the unknown - Said. – And whenI was achild, I was the unknown, wondering where I came from, wondering what my powers meant.

I did. – And hoje in days is wondering about the outcome of a mission or how I can make a difference in the world. He said perceptively..

\- And hoje, I'm wondering what happened today that I do not know about. Questioned.

Batman swallowed it hard.

It wasn't easy to hide something from an investigative journalist who was also his bestfriend, but it was as far as he could deduce.

Supermancontinued.

\- The other part of looking out there is the comfort in knowing where I am, and what I have in my life.

At first, it was on the farm, knowing that despite all those scary unknowns that I was safe on that farm with my parents.

\- Now it's my support in the paper that comforts me.

\- Or be here on this plane, knowing I can count and trust the people around me. " He said.

\- You want me to explain. Ele concluiu.

Your friend smiledfirmly.

\- You usually have all the answers, Bruce. "He said.

\- I work hard to try. " He said.

Gently, Superman started..

\- This is what I know, this morning you gave me an unsolicited compliment, and it was good. " He said.

\- So later at your house, you hugged me like you didn't think you were going to see me again, that was good too.

You keep spacing out, and you knew something was going to go wrong on the mission.

\- So you kissed me and it didn't look like a first kiss. " He said.

He laughed nervously. Isso foi bom também, certo? Questioned.

His friend found his gaze, and shook his head:

No, it wasn't good. " He said.

Batman swallowed it hard. I thought it was. "He said.

Superman turned and looked out the window again.

His forehead creased behind the hood, and heasked.

What do you want to know, Clark? Questioned.

His friend strained his jaw, and then turned to face him again, and then he bowed his head and leaned closer, licked his lips nervously, and thenmurmured.

And Bruce grieved, it was not good to repeat the time loop more times than he would like to do, not for what would occur, but for the feeling of the loss of something he would never have.

Bruce's heart sped up, and his skin trembled with excitement and he leaned further, and revealed with a murmur..

\- You take me home with you tonight, and we spend the whole night in bed together. " He said.

Clark's eyes opened slightly, and then they closed slowly with a vibration of his eyelashes.

He whispered with a smile touching his lips. - Do you want me to make breakfast? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said with a smile, and tears in his eyes.

" One last breakfast together. " He said.

\- We're leaving, let's enjoy our last first kiss. Zariel said.

"He will always be there when you need to remember. Zariel said.

Bruce whispered in hislover's ear. Sim, eu sei. – Disse.

\- Andu want to know what happens next. " He said.

Nothing, Clark. "He said with a sad smile.

"Nothing had happened next.

And that's when he was taken to bed, that's when they had sex together and it was the week after Superman died.

And that's not what he wanted to do, or a pisquico pirate, let alone an interdimensional reactor.

And he just walked away leaving him there.

It was good, it was really good, if everything went well, he doesn't need to remember, but he would know the feeling.

He didn't even have half a second to finishlistening, and Clark called his name before the world became an extravagant prison..

And swallowing it in a heat that consumed everything, the sounds of before it became unbearably loud.

Bruce closed his eyes, losing sight of what was up and down, whether he was floating orstanding.

And he felt like he was moving,and impossibly fast and still remaining very quiet at the same time.

And he was a year before all this occurred, he followed the plans of Psychic Pirate, he knew where he was, if it all boiled down to manipulating the emotions of the league.

And it was something that he knew would happen, he should know where the reactor would come from, and that implied a longer, longer time travel...

This feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

It wasn't anything he could hope to understand, either.

But just as Bruce thought he had adjusted to what was going on, almost finding some purchase in the endless expanse of nothingnessthat.

And he saw whenever he daredrto openhis eyes, his body masturbated.

A sigh was ripped fromhim, and he was thrown into the sands of time.

And the left side of his body impacted hard with something surprisingly solid, forcing him to perceive the world around him in painful shock.

Whiteness was replaced by a scenario from which he could not look away from its validity of reality, where the far-reaching nothingness of before had begun to take him out of his belief in verisimilitude.

Bruce could feel the hard surface in its painful form, as cold and pleasantly real it was.

He could hear the oscillating air shaking his cape and felt it licking the exposed half of his face, other strange sounds mingling with the wind and tellinghim.

And that he was in a place with some intelligent life form.

From what he could get from the night sky above him, this was not Earth.

And he knew that traveling through time and seeing the construction of Krypton at a young age, and its inhabitants, was not proof that they would save him.

Bruce couldn't see a single familiar star in the sky.

And he was taken to another world, knew that really he would see it more accurately he saw a dark sky of stars closer than those of the earth.

He wanted to turn around and try to figure out where he was, the hell he just wanted to turn around, but he was in a lot of pain, centered mainly on his leftshoulder.

And that possibly displaced, I hope that only twisted, anddevido to impact) and head (concussion very mild, not dangerous, but nevertheless also blame the impact), and could not manage it.

In fact, if Bruce's body had its way, he would be unconscious soon, but with what sounded like speaking voices approachinghim.

And that really wasn't what he wanted, and the fact that fainting in alien territory was the worst thing he could do without support, he couldn't afford it.

And he was watching the terrain, if that's where he thought he was, then he went at the right time.

It took a slow, deep breath, and much of his mental training to push the pain into the back of his mind, but Batman's stamina camethrough, and he stood up, even though he managed to stay fairly stable.

The only exchange was that Bruce was having quiet difficulty focusing his eyes, and his hearing seemed to be being muffled by a few layers ofcotton.

And then when he recorded that a group of people around him he became surprisingly alert and fell into a defensive position.

If he was about to be attacked, he'd be ready for it.

People began to babble in the uncertainty around him, and Bruce felt as if he should understand what they were saying, but he just couldn't shake off the obscure effect of his hearing; at least the tone translated well enough.

His vision was beginning to clear, fortunately, and he noticed the unusual uniforms that people adorned, along with helmets with visores and each of them was riding on what he could only describe as alien soldiers and hovering..

Ands and he had to guess that they were probably some kind of police force, the shiny sticks that each had in hand acting like bats.

Bruce also noticed that they seemed ready to use them.

As they made themselves taller, taking on an authoritative tone, Bruce changed his foot and made to reach into his belt for a pair of batarangs, but when he felt the ground disappear under the heel of one of his boots he looked down to see why.

If he were a different kind of man, the vision with which he was found would have made his knees weak. It looked like he was on top of a surprisingly large and distantarch.

And that went far enough to disappear at both ends in the bend of the ravine that he raisedabove.

And below there were many lights and types of technology buzzing with life, as well as the view of Gotham traffic from above.

And he needed to somehow infiltrate without being really noticed, he needed to get rid of this outfit, or do something about it.

Just a lot more, well, alien.

And mbora, he supposed, he was the only alien at the time in all reality..

I'm more than an alien, I'm a deity. Zariel said.

No wonder he had attracted the attention of the police, Bruce was probably in some sort of restrictedzone.

It wasn't like he saw anyone else up there, but they. What he saw, on the other hand, was the huge red sun in the sky that was out of sight before, leaving him considering how far from Earth he really was.

Nearby Centauri was the closest red dwarf to his home, but there were no planets orbiting that star, and he knew there were no other planets that were sustaining life near Earth yet.

The thought of how far he must be from Gotham, of all, for that matter, wassurprising, she sent him to...

Krypton...? But what was we in? Questioned.

And with how trapped in all this inwardly he was Bruce didn't notice the officers near him, nor could he react fast enough when they took peremptoryaction.

And he hit him at the base of the spine and between the shoulder blades with his stunning bats.

He escaped so fast that he could barely record thepain, time travel is one thing, but take his body to a time moment before his human life, and what body would he be using?

He needed clothes, and some clothing of Krypton origin.

With images of giant red suns, moving blue and white lights far below his feet, and a sense of being lost that he hadn't known since he was eight years old filling his head, Bruce came slowly.

And he'd really think about where to start. "To say that he needed contact with someone was an understatement, if he was at the time he thought..., then he would have to talk to Joel.

The process accelerated greatly when he was forced to kneel by strong pressure against the back of his legs, and the crown of his hood, a grip strong enough to grab the hair, as well as keep it masked pulling it hard up.

His eyes opened behind his white lenses, and as he gathered his intelligence so he could think properly, prepare for what was to come, for what he had to do, the world around him became impressive.

And he walked the path of that mountainous and unstable desert, sand around and several scattered towers.

Voices screamed everywhere and echoed from the walls, much sharper in enunciation than before, telling Bruce that his sense of hearing had beenright.

And he wasn't mentally conscious enough yet to make the vernacular.

The same cops as before were the ones who contained him, but the rest of the room was full of people in much more beautiful costumes, their eyes were clear and intelligible..

And there was an aura about them that kept the notion of being knowledgeable in ways that he had the feeling that they thought Bruce couldn't understand.

The room itself was a sight to be observed, he observed as he looked around unnoticed, with its unnatural brilliance that made it appear to be carved in granite or crystal, perhaps evenboth.

And the sharp, slanted shapes he found inventing everything he could see.

The ceiling was ridiculously high, the surfaces all severely reflective and making the room, and people, practicallyglow.

And the soft blue-toned lights were carved into the pillars along the edges of the wall, covering the spaces not bright enough..

And in a strange coating of luminosity that sprang around and detached from the countless towers that sprang around.

It made him feel cold just looking at this strange spot, reminding him of the Arctic ice, and how the Fortress of Solitude felt when Clark forgot to program the warm-up.

Wait,if that was krypton in what exact period was he in?

And all the doubts of where he was made that Bruce was over,and he was actually on Krypton.

That thought was all it took for everything to take an impressive and complex turn in Bruce's mind.

The words that were being thrown around him, he was finally able to understand what was being said, and he realized in shocked silence that the architecture wasfamiliar.

And it was what he was studying her no more than thirty minutes before, depending on how long he was away,he needed to contact and organize his mind, and design a way to begin his communication.

He had seen images of that red sun before, and that arch in which he had woken up had been a small, barely noticeable detail in a photo, but he remembered all the same.

Even the clothes he had written as strange and alien, he had seen these too, and this made him feel like a fool for not realizing itbefore, he could acquire some knowledge of this world before its destruction.

You think figuring out his location would make his situationeasier, but he needed to know the exact year.

That was, after all, the first thing she tried to do when she was taken anywhere, but not to Bruce.

Not this time.

Because it didn't help him at all to have that statement, not when he brought more questions than answers, the first and most important is how the hell he ended up on a planet that died years ago.

Bruce was starting to feel nauseous, this was worse than being thrown by time, it was the feeling he felt when being in a compatible body that could withstand two heavy souls.

Fortunately, or perhaps not so fortunately, he didn't get a chance to actually settle down before the room fell silent, causing Bruce to turn his head a little to try to figure out why.

He regretted letting himself go, for he had lost what was being said.

The movement of his head caught the attention of his conscience and the police shook him a little, to spite of him or to make an example of his supposed weakness, he was not sure which.

If it was weakness, he was willing to let them keep thinking of it, so he could use it to his advantage later ifnecessary.

And he was beginning to believe that he might only have to when the head of this... advice, so to speak, spoke once more.

With a demanding voice, the pure Kryptonian fell from the lips of an older gentleman, and this time Bruce pushed his personal feelings aside and paid attention to everyword.

\- Let the records show that the four officers who stand before us hojand.

\- And the man took a moment and reached out to Bruce and the men who held him, addressing his other councillors. - Said the man who capturedhim ...– And..., this... , creature in a zone outside the boundaries for the general public.

And they have come to the educated conclusion that it is hostile, dangerous, and quite possibly a servant hired to those who still wish to attack the heart of our worthy civilization."

He missed the exact moment, in question, they saw him as a threat.

And they were afraid of him, it made him laugh, with himself, wherever he was causing a pain in the ass.

It was curious that they automatically assumed that he was a creature, and a volatile one in that, when he haddone, and he had a form...?

And he looked at himself, it wasn't his Batman outfit, not even an outfit like that of a red Chinese nobleman, long black robes, and black boots, there was, looking in the mirror, a red mask of an Oni, and this demon, had big eyes and long fangs.

And it was nothing more than taking a preemptive position and was obviously wearing a costume.

Hadn't they even tested his "polite conclusions" while he was unconscious?

Did he have a human form that could calm those men down?

Or did you scan it to determine its biological origin? "Was he a monster of Krypton horror tales?

Or did you do anything to support these crazy theories they would invent?

We are ancient deities, predate the people of Krypton. Zariel said.

Despite his willingness to defend himself immediately, Bruce remained silent, allowing the rest of the sentence to be made before he spoke.

And if he showed that he was not a world-destroying beast, he could manipulate them to his advantage.

\- Therefore, the creature is not suitable to speak on his own behalf and we will vote to determine what to do with it. – Andhe said the councilman, as if it were so simple to manage another life.

Bruce was reluctantly reminded of some of the judges he met in his time, and how easily they sent people to their deaths and felt nothing afterwards.

It was these same judges, who he had the misfortune of always running during this charity party or who, who wrote him as just his bruciepersona.

And nothing more, much like this man had done with the idea that he was a stupid beast. Strangely they did not feel like completely separate situations.

They were both complete idiots.

Easily manipulated.

The main difference is that he was about to be sentenced todeath, even if he could escape, and at this point it would not be difficult to kill everyone,and on this planet he had no reputation to defend.

He felt it was a good time to hold his tongue no more.

Just as the kryptoniano elderwas about to begin the voting process, his lips parted and his hand raised in the middle of the gestural..

And Bruce took action and moved with deadly precision and speed as he shot at his feet, hitting the back of his head on the man who was behind him first.

It was always better to beat at first, it was not difficult to knock out, and if we take into account that they only had power in the yellow sun, and did not know any power coming from it.

With the officer disoriented, he gently attacked the other three guards surrounding him, gracefully turning his shoulders over to wrap his calves around hisneck...

And turning his body and from one moment another, twist his lower body hard and toss it on the hard ground..

And twisting his arms hugging the neck of what he had worn as a horse and subdued them.

And then applying the right amount of pressure to knock it all down at the same time.

Then Bruce rolled away from the unconscious men, jumped to his feet, and struck ablow, well directed at the officer by shooting him under his chin with the palm of his right hand, and throwing one on top of the other.

And effectively interrupting the other man's momentum with enough force to painfully break his neck back and make him hit the ground with a dull thud.

It wasn't a fatal blow, but it sure sounded horrible, and it would continue to hurt for weeks.

Good.

It showed superiority, their lives were in his hands, he decided who to save.

The last of the men, who he had attacked first, was coming out of his pain-induced haze when Bruce grabbedhim.

And he forced the officer's arms behind his back in a lock, and perhaps with some vengeance in mind.

And he twisted his victim's arms by pushing him and with a blow of his hand to his neck knocking him out.

And he then went toward the next one who was hesitant, he then hit the back of his knees with his foot..

And subdued him by pushing him toward the ground thefact that he was on the ground in front of Bruce in a fairly obvious position to show that he was his hostage.

All this happened in a matter of moments, leaving the board stunned in silence around him, one member inparticular.

And that he was watching from afar and unnoticed by Bruce, looking at the detective with indomitable fascination.

\- There will be no vote. -Disse Bruce evenly.

And showing no signs of fatigue other than an accelerated pulse that no one but him was aware of.

His kryptoniano accent was more than perfect and the use of language caused the whole room to pause, confusion falling on the faces of many of those who were there.

And while the clear message of being insulted came over the rest; he guessed that there weren't many outsiders who knew the language as well as he did..

And he couldn't help the smile that made his way on his face.

\- As it turns out, I'm very capable of speaking for myself, and if you had bothered to check..

And Bruce reached out and pulled out his Oni mask with one hand, the other still keeping the officer in place..

\- And you would have realized that I'm not a beast, but a humanoid alien like you.

And I'm wearing a mask.

His face was pretty much reddish, something like burning on fire, he had blue eyes as intense as the sea, and looking toward those mirrors across the room.

And he saw two symmetrical blue eyes and three and vertical eyes one in the center of his forehead vertically, one red in the center, the one on the blue left and the right was green, but he was humanoid, his hair white straight, and which fell like a cascade into a braid, remained high, but there was fear in his eyes.

With a hard look taking hold of his now exposed and beautifully bruised face,

Bruce finishedwith.

\- You may want to reconsider the training of your police officers if their 'educated conclusions'. – Said.

" And they are nothing more than paranoid speculation and, personally, uncreative slander. –Said.

\- I don't like being referred to as a monster, in case you're wondering,I'm from another planet, yes, but not a monster.

And he heard a snub, fear, apprehension and fear, it seemed like he was krypton's bogeyman.

A laugh was horribly muffled from somewhere behind Bruce, causing his lips to contract, for he could not help approving automatically whoever he was, but he could not afford to look away from thecouncilman.

And that i was looking at him with an expression so scandalous that, by itself, almost forced a laugh at him.

Or maybe it was just the stress of everything starting to get to him.

However, he had the advantage for now and could not give up, meaning he had to keep track of himself so that he could also control the situation further.

At the center of all this the industrial park served as a hideout and children's headquarters.

There were abandoned scattered warehouses where there were interconnected containers and docks in the industrial center...

And he thought about how he could use those deposits, they could open secret passages behind the passages and hidden cameras where he could monitor the transactions...

And what would be saved, Veronika would be responsible for receiving payments...

And so he kept the contact secret and they Eduarda and Veronika would secretly buy and manage the business behind the curtains...

And at that time it served in the past at that time at the same time on the other side of a nearby counter as a warehouse of the old schools...

And used mutually and benefit for both, between specific times, which was in the middle was divided the times.

And they were wayne property in partnership with Callmell and Madriabis, who would negotiate and do the legal procedures would be Amasteus...

And there was an ancient passage of tunnels and secret doors that he went to discover as Batman, built between the warehouses that amazingly seem...

And he took to the sewers and poured into the sea from the quay, that place was older than him, he was the age of his great-grandfather.

I had seen on blueprints and maps about secret buildings that children began to use hiding from adults between side doors...

And the maps were at Wayne's mansion...

And that's where his father Thomas Wayne kept it in the library, with no full knowledge and no idea what that place was...

And so he saw when hidden from his father at a meeting of contractors and builders.

His mother seemed suspicious, but he didn't even ask, not initially and of course...

And she seemed to restrain herself and avoid asking while she was busy with charity and charity parties...

She seemed to pray to restrain herself and avoid hairy questions...

The first time Batman remembers that he found this creature, it was in an old house, many years later, as Batman, he stretched on it, but did not kill him...

And it began, possibly lack of opportunity, besides this was saved by doctor fate, well he was this power had darkness ...

And this way forgotten by time, where in the future there were addicts.

Doctor fate spoke much of this being, he listened to reports of Constantine before his death, and some wizards such as Zatana and their conversations.

And, yes, answering your question, they were devoured, and of course the addicts were devoured or whoever came in, but in their childhood, there was an old herbal house of a wizard, very old.

And it was Zatara's old house...

And he remembers that the wizard lived there for a few seasons of his childhood...

And that he also had no contact with Zatana, but she was not in danger, so he saw no use or importance of approaching her...

And that walked through time, but who died soon after, who settled in Gotham and then was bought by the wizard Zatara who after this was used by another wizard.

It seemed like a chain of problems that were passed on from one to the other...

That's where Constantine himself lived when he moved to Gotham...

And many years later...

And had discovered various artifacts and magical and ancient objects, in the attic in a false compartment of the wall, was the place where not even Constantine or Zatara knew of its existence...

It was left by the previous owner to Zatara, called Kong Houei Sensei...

An ancient magician from China...

And he was a priest of a shaolin temple and where he thought no one would find it, even after his return to China or his death or whatever comes first...

That year being played on the former kong houei estate he knew that place more than he could they came in a great migration in the year of industrialization almost around 1895 and stayed there until the year 1935 many years of life...

And he was legendary this man was a blacksmith and learned from a man named Massamune...

And this was his mentor and from him he learned the way of the sword...

As much as Massamune and he, they were legendary blacksmiths and weapon makers.

And he was taken in the last incarnation a Dutchman and an Englishman who arrived in this period by the boats and migrated knowing the Japanese people...

And he asked you to make him a sword, just for him, and in return he would give something to his benefactor...

And this was Massamuni himself...

Masamune Okazaki()[1] also known as Gorō Nyūdō Masamune ()[1] also known as Gorō Nyūdō Masamune ()[1] also known as Gorō Nyūdō Masamune ()[1] also known as Gorō Nyūdō Masamune正宗()[1] Father Gorō Masamune) ...

And he was widely known as japan's greatest sword smith.

And it was not difficult to feed the ego of Masamune, this one that achieved an almost legendary status.

And that's what he asked to spread beyond the walls, beyond the territory of Japan about him to make it legendary...

And he asked for two things in return...

One that would teach him how to make the most beautiful swords as powerful as his...

And the other who taught him the way of the sword...

And the man asked about his knowledge of the world beyond Japan...

However, it is consensus that he made most of the swords between 1288 and 1328 AD.

And he stayed in this period with him, wandering the land and learning from him.

He created the swords known today as Katanas in Japanese, and the so-called daggers, Both, in the Soshu tradition.

Believing that legends are based on reality he saw it and that he worked and lived in sagami province.

And where everything was different as much as you can see for the first time in your life...

And he over two years of work between his teachings and his work he made a sword that cut gods and monsters, but not men...

And he granted life to the dead and death to the living, but only those who had not reached their time to leave and those who were not predestined to die, those who died of fright and violence...

A special type of Katana, long and that can reach 150 centimeters is one of his inventions, and his style is still named Masamune-to.

E ela se chamava de Sarugen-s- no-Mizu doragon hebi-Inazuma. Kaze kaji

Saru-mizudora-hebi-gon-Kaze-kaji, the supreme sword, made from the hairs of the king of the apes, the sky beam, the sacred water of the gods and rains of the west, the illusions of the sun's rays...

And he in the midst of the making of the sword asked him to travel to the highest mountains and seek the green stone that was guarded by monks, and it is called Cintamani stone

And so he placed it next to a red oval stone in the hem with a thread braided with a sacred rope from the weaver of the gods, the chain that was from the belt of the sun god...

And these that could be undone to count the time and their parts were disassembled and top had stuck in its handle and also thirds and chains of prayer attached to his sword...

And he was, in that period of time, lasted months the trips and until he came back had already sanded and molded several pieces of the rock ...

And so he did, molded, modeled and sanded left the sword so sharp that it could cut a mountain, and its blade had two-part edges like a dagger...

And this sword was guarded, and besides it was made of the hair of the goddess of the sun and the goddess of the moon, besides having the hairs of a seer, and he could see the future, present and past.

No secret was ever kept on his blade, it wasn't a sword that killed humans...

There is a prize for sword smiths called the Masamune Prize in Japan.

And he showed a golden red sheath sword ornamented with ruby, jade and opals...

His blade was made of a metal of a comet so black that it successfullyed and was with stones

The cable was from a gleaming metal from the ancient mountains...

And the sheath was together the essence of the souls of a thousand priestesses

Although it does not contemplate sword smiths every year, it contemplates blacksmiths who have done exceptional work.

And this was exceptional work...

Mokiti Okada says: - Muramasa's sword, for example, was made only with the thought of killing; Masamune's was made by mentalizing peace.

That's why the sword was meant to soothe mortals and kill the immortals, it showed and transmitted secrets and moments of truth where it would reveal the mysteries and intrigues that caused evil...

And she to bring peace showed the truth that hid from the intrigues, by projecting into the water she showed the secrets and business that wanted to be kept hidden from men...

That's why they say it eliminates, on the contrary, the will to kill.

Masamune's feeling in carrying out the swords was very noble, hence we understood his well-known fame.

Masamune's noble feeling and abilities in forging a sword made it almost a work of art.

And the sword did not kill the one who possessed it, it was made to be of its bearer, and it cannot be unsheathed by others, on the contrary it would kill them burned by fire and lightning...

It would become heavy as an air and become a river if it was lost from those who tried to wield it and were not their masters they would drown and burn in a fire that does not go out until it was taken from their hands...

And she would eat the souls of the unclean of her enemies and possess them, eat the power of any other object that would rival it...

And it was with this sword that he traveled for many years after the awards, and there met a man the master of his friend...

1\. Benkei: the giant warrior monk

Saito Musashibo Benkei was a Buddhist monk and a great bushi sohei.

Born in the 12th century in the year 1155, Benkei dedicated himself to monastic life as a child.

And he went through those temples and showed the way of the sword went into exile by those monasteries and there he stayed where he practiced with him...

His journey in the studies of Buddha's teachings was divided between academia and martial arts.

According to legend, and he can prove it in his own words and his presence, was at the age of 17,and the legend was really true...

And he saw that the legend said that the young monk measured 2 meters high,but in fact he wastaller, a giant...

Over time, Benkei became an expert naginata maniator.

And he can demonstrate his historical knowledge about the ancient caves about history and he used it to his advantage, knew about the time and withthat.

Andhe can talk about the future of what would happen and he was treated like a great seer and prophet, and according to history he would lose one day...

And he said that, but instead of giving up he fought harder and never gave up even if he told him his future he wouldn't run away...

A powerful weapon used by both the onna-bugeishas and the sohei warriors.

And when faced with a battle he saw were Mongols in the mountains trying to steal and loot, had crossed the border...

And he without thinking twice entered the battle and fought alongside Bunkei...

And at your side of other warrior monks...

And with that overcoming many enemies and helping his fellow men as a foreigner.

And even after fighting alongside the monks, he himself asked to keep the peace and organize and go on missions, until he earned the right to handle the naginata...

And he won the right after passing through that place, there were many marauders who went to attack the place, and over time many demons that attack humans, were emphatic the forests...

In addition, after his studies, Benkei decided to become a hermit in the Japanese mountains to contemplate and meditate on the nature of life.

And he was invited to go up there to visit him, and he can understand the power of prayer, meditation and concentration...

Among his meditations, the giant Japanese monk concluded that there were too many weapons in the world.

But he needed them, just like Bruce observed those weapons, there were many philosophical debates between them...

In addition, they were handled by people who did not have the necessary dignity.

After coming to this conclusion, Benkei went on to challenge all the bushi he did not consider worthy of a nihonto or katana.

And he may have an ally to his height, who was often challenged...

According to the course of time the two he and the monk chegaram to take out of circulation 999 blades (999 bushi defeated by the monk's hands) turning them into objects of collection.

And he took them with him with a caravan leaving her guarded in a Buddhist temple for when he returned...


	189. Chapter 189

35

But Benkei and that's when they both met...

And he said that day he would be defeated...

And both were taken to the palace of the Great Minamoto and this man wanted to meet the great seer that everyone spoke...

And the great warrior who at his side saw a priest, and he heard his future and even if they did not believe, he talked about the great eclipse that would happen on this day in question...

And historically speaking he knew about the story, and about the eclipse that would happen on this day, but even so he was defeated when he fought the legendary warrior Minamoto Yoshitsune.

His firstdefeat, being observed by the foreign man and many other warriors.

After this event, Benkei swore allegiance to Yoshitsune and fought alongside the great general on several occasions.

And Bruce stood there witnessing firsthand that era that emerged he served as a counselor ...

However, General Minamoto Yoshitsune even on his advice did not believe what would happen...

And he himself warned did not believe and he was betrayed by Fujiwara no Yasuhira in 1189.

And so he went on a trip days before his death and was sought after since he himself swore never to go against his visions...

And he knew... but he already knew...

The traitor's samurai warned him and they asked them to come with them...

Monk Benkei was killed by arrows while protecting Yoshitsune and his seppuku ritual.

But he left days before that, he didn't want to see even though he knew...

And he moved on traveling through time

According to the story, the giant monk died standing up.

This was amazing andadmirable, and he left disciples and his followers guarding his teachings the creatures that once sealed the sacred objects and with them...

And they traveled in search of places that could keep those sacred instruments and seals...

This act became known as Benkei no Tachi Ōjō, that is, Benkai's death standing.

And he was one of the great masters of martial arts and made exorcisms that often made seals, imprisoned spirits and freed them from their obligations and or granted a passage to the beyond...

And he knew how to do it, he was explained and at this time he was supposed to appear before the true warrior and the priest appeared...

And so he stole his fate...

And he left clues to himself and to the followers of the old master he knew he could make them sleep and so he kept them, but they did not stay there.

And so they constantly moved in and with him before a fight that was not successful...

And he saw him in a previous life he was a tall, tall, tall, fiery man with a fire-colored face and a pirate face with crystalline blue eyes...

And this place was the last place, where the artifacts and keys of the seals were kept and the doors of the lower worlds were...

And the magician he did shows, and his parents went to watch accompanied in a big house, but it was years later, not when he was a child, he had something similar to curiosity, not fear ...

On this day of his childhood he would know when and how to find such a creature...

And meanwhile at the mansion days before i found this supernatural being...

On a day of this early winter, december, weeks after the laboratory test of the drug injected into her body, among the constant visits of Veronica, Yvana now her friend, and Cecil, and even Regina, Eduarda...

And Petrovia's mansion... There was a costume party this weekend...

And it was the same party where he saw the disagreements between Maroni and Thomas...

And he saw them from afar walking around in search of a new story...

And these women who went to their respective mansions, he had tantrums when they insisted on their separation, their parents, they had the impression that something was going on between him and Veronica, in fact they tried to talk and find out without success.

Alfred was not a good helper he could lie so well that he could hide his secrets that they would never suspect...

It really seemed that Martha accused Eduarda of covering up the situation, were screams of anger, and of course hidden from Bruce's eyes, at least they were what they thought, he observed everything in fact knew of these events ...

And he watched them and then he would leave and he wanted to ignore this situation and not participate...

And as always Eduarda was a chimney for every word a puff... Even when I was screaming... the... And very smoking...

And what it took years to discover the secret passages through the mansion, only when he was very old, now he had full knowledge, and so at this age he began to use it in months of stay of when he was a child, and of course was the thousandth coming...

They wanted to prevent him from continuing to meet this woman, but every time they were rewarded with tantrums, screams and angry exclamations...

And they seemed like that moment that they were afraid of what she might do to him, but gradually they lost contact with him...

And he thought the farther the better...

And they were afraid of what the boy might become if he continued to meet with her, and of course it mattered, but it was too late, they were intervening in his plan, he should do something about it...

And it was fact that was what could really happen, but they couldn't, they tried again, is the phrase there even, try, them, and I say in the emphasis try...

And in this interim period when Martha and Thomas asked Alfred to report everything, but they barely knew that Alfred did not work for them, but for Bruce, and this aroused little Bruce's fits of anger.

And in several of these cases he would cry out of the office or anywhere that started this questioning or conversation about Veronika and her removal, and was according to them with tantrums without wanting to leave the room or talk to any of them.

And either stand by his parents' side, in others he would run to meet Eduarda and the property by hiding from them, and turn into the night, while they themselves were unresponsive or to do about their staged tantrum attacks.

And it was in those moments that he went out on the property looking for the entrance to the cave, in one of these searches between the fights of his parents, he found what he was looking for... Finally... It was different from your adult life...

Yet he smashed himself to the ground and ended up falling the same way he did before...

Bruce Wayne heard a scream from his mother in his direction, while Eduarda covered for him.

And he ran away from that scene and the less he expected he disappeared from his sight...

And Alfred you ask... Why didn't this man do anything, or he wouldn't side with his employers...

And he believed that Bruce was Eros and was the seer... other than the fact that he was so loyal that they would betray everyone for him...

Bruce Wayne wasn't a flower that smelled and hid secrets from his parents, but he couldn't hide most of Alfred...

And one part he manipulated for his purposes, he could omit information creating a situation...

And he seemed to realize when he lied and when he covered up some secrets that weren't many that couldn't be discovered and or unraveled...

And he had a few moments when he just isolated himself, and Alfred, well Alfred he realized he wanted to stay and take care of and avoid something worse that happened to Bruce...

And he'd stand around trying to call him to some game and he soon learned to play chess...

While he blackmailed and tricked everyone he alternated between watching his favorite shows the gray ghost the actor was Simon Trent.

He was an incredible mystery detective man who uncovered crimes, he recalls that in his future he had ended his career a decadent man who lived from his fame of eras of his youth.

He met him personally only in his adult life in one of his Batman cases.

And where he faced a copycat criminal who in turn he remembered with lived eyes the best actors, and even his greatest hero of childhood...

And of course looking with an adult's eyes now, he wasn't all that, the fascination ended at the time when his version of himself was a man lived in a fucking time travel...

And everything was going to trouble inside his own body of a child and who lived millions of lives...

And so he begged for days to go on the recordings to meet the man, who knows he might change his future too, not just an elderly man living on the laurels of his past...

And he remembered this moment, his head hurt, the power of the power to pass through time and the dimensions that sent him towards time passed from one side of the universe to the other..., if he were alone, well..., he would already be dead.

That's why we share the same body. Zariel said.

Slowly, but with an aristocratic grace that Bruce could almost appreciate, the head of the council relaxed in a more diplomatic posture andexpression, he was the master of etiquette and diplomacy.

And intertwining his fingers in front of him as he considered the detective for a moment.

And... That's what i'm talking about. Zariel said. "You send and deal cards. "She said.

\- All right. - Anddisse him after a heavy silence.

"You have proved to be more than just a beast, and have overthrown five of our men with the sixth at your mercy.

\- Such action is against our laws and has, at the very least, proven right the assumption, so to speak, that you are dangerous. " He said.

\- What do you want us to do if we don't vote, and don't sentence you to death without trial for your hostility?

\- If you could. "He said with an evil smile.

They would have done it by now. " He said.

And what do you suggest? "Said the other.

\- Well, for example. –And Bruce began gently, running with his free hand through his hair in a gesture so calm that he was showing.

And it was how little he felt threatened by the situation, when in fact he was terribly insecure about it,he knew he wouldn't kill, but Zariel..., he saw the show of power.

If they peed him, he'd be fearing for the lives of kryptonians and would be extinct ahead of time.

Although I don't deny that I'm dangerous, it's only because I've had extensive training to protect the city where I live on Earth.

\- Secondly, this "hostility" is just a means of protecting my own life, in the same way that you consider killing me will guarantee your own. " He said.

\- I didn't fatally injure your men, and I think death is a strong enough punishment to defend me.

And they beshed themselves fearing the humanoid creature.

Looking at the men scattered around him quickly, Bruce returned his look back to the councilman andsaid.

\- I think intelligent men like you would have been able to conclude that these officers are nothing more than unconscious..

And it would be by simple observation, but you are welcome to have someone check if you feel that I am being untrue. " He said.

He was silent then, with a single forehead raised in a challenge, already working strategies and contingency plans in his head for what happened next.

Murmurs filled the room as the tide of the Earth's oceans gently pounding on the shores, and Bruce would have found a calming sound if it weren't for a discussion about how he should betreated.

It was kind of hard to be calmed by voices that wanted you dead a few seconds ago, and now I probably wanted you really dead.

It was because he was thinking about it that the response he received surprised him, but luckily he prevented his expression from showing it.

His time was limited there, anyway having contact with an extinct race was not worrisome, the concern was to enjoy his time being sentenced to death and being literally the beast of the apocalypse.

It would be Zairel able to bring the end of them if she turned her face, did not like to eat stars and planets as it was what she liked to do.

How about a snack? He proposed divinity.

\- We will have the head of our scientific research division, which is expertly versed in the medical sciences as much as anything else.– Said.

\- And to check the officers to validate their claims. –Disse the chief councilman easily, leaning back in his seat and taking someone's eyes out of sight and waving at him.

Without releasing his advantage, Bruce finally allowed himself to look back, observing how the man entered the scapegoat of this legislative body and did not once look him in the face.

Something about the man was disturbingly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger onit.

And as he silently watched his work, distracted wondering if this man was worried that he would attack him, a move he knew the council was expecting from him.

He could see the gears spinning on the elder's head as he had given permission to check the proof of life, and he was not about to play his game.

There is no way Bruce was giving them a reason to call for probable excessive force to bring him down, his current impasse of kind acting as his only shield against such retaliation so far.

The examination was quick but professional and thorough, and just as Bruce thought his unknown sense of familiarity wasunfounded.

And the man finally made eye contact, a painfully identical expression of soft-hearted goodness on his face to one he had seen in another Kryponian.

The only one he knew, in fact, back on Earth.

Clark? And andhe could not stop whispering in English as he looked, wide-eyed and lackluster to the alien man, his grip was loose in the lack of foresight for this strange turn of events.

Your father...? - Well... So he was there before his death, before the death of billions.

As he has a set of eyebrows raised in response, the scientist opening his mouth to speak, Bruce felt his hostage shakehim.

And using this for freedom a few feet away, holding his arms as if he had been burned.

Frowning in displeasure at having lost his meat shield, he did not let it affect him when he pulled a batarang specially coated in asedative.

And threw it skillfully so that he simply left a cut on the officer's arm..

And he watched hopefully as the man quickly lost consciousness and fell to the ground in a harmless motion.

His shield is no longer useful, all that remains was not having trained fighters awake to face him.

And that's exactly what he assured, if his speculation that the councillors were not trained in any way were true.

He wanted to kill or knock out as few as possible before extinction and less than necessary.

Ignoring the sounds of disturbance and possible outrage that came from across the room, Bruce instead closed his eyes with the man who could beClark's clone.

And pushed down what he was feeling, waved to the fallen guard, and said in English..

\- He's fine, I just knocked him out. " He said.

"You are welcome to see it too if you don't trust me. "He said.

There was a lack of understanding in the man's blue eyes for a moment of anxiety, and Bruce feared that his suspicion. that the man would understand him might have been incorrect, but then the scientist smiled once more and sighed.

And he was shaking his head at what Bruce knew to be exasperation as he had seen alfred countless times.

\- I trust you. -Disse the man.

And he was cloaked red like a pepper...

And he found, that they're really the same.

And sounding unbelieving of himself.

\- Only Rao knows why, but I do. " He said.

And he kissed his hands, was fleeting, with a wink and then without them observing the exchange and turned around and went to examine the other man.

Bruce was ready to thank God, but in addition to not personally believing in religion, he clung to man's undeserved confidence, his expression fell to a great degree in his exhaustion and helplessness.

Under normal circumstances, he would not have allowed such a thing, but this was far from normal and, if the scientist were like the man heremembered.

Seduce him. Zariel said.

Lying sometimes is a great suggestion. Zariel said.

Bruce, a genuine request had to be receivedsincerely, at least in theory...

And man could see for himself too anything else.

And he looked at him intensely, putting all his energy and truthfulness.

And he approached away from another, without them realizing that it could be used, but...

You're from another world, then. Said the man from Krypton.

\- So please help me.- And he was taken bysurprise...

That scientist asking for help to andle

And he was using the fact that he examined the other man away from the council.

And he asked softly, his lassitude bleeding in his voice,he used his intensity.

\- You don't have to, I'm not making a demand that will be met forcefully if not followed, but I'm asking you... "He said.

\- You're a time traveler. " He said. "Like the last man of the stars coming as a trail of time, when there are changes. " He said.

\- I don't even understand how you got here, but I know I need help.

He hesitated. "I don't know how I got here myself..

\- No problem we're going to help each other. "Said the man.

Lie. Zariel said.

It was seconds and he said.

I don't know how to help. " He said.

"I myself don't know how, nor how I've been coming here. " He said.

\- I have a problem with the board. "Said the man.

But you interest me. "He said.

"And I can't get in touch with someone I know, and I need help.- Said the man next to you.

"He said. "They wouldn't understand. " He said.

Bruce let his desperate plea for help fill his silent voice and hewhispered.

And he begged.

Please, i'm sorry. "He asked with all his seduction.

And he would look at him with intensity, if they were equal, their hearts would be equal and they would never refuse help to anyone who asked.

They shared a moment of cardiac communication between them, Bruce unsure of what he was beingtold.

Andm his game of looking, and words, but hoping it would be good, and after what seemed like an eternity the scientist stood up, taking a hard look, like business.

Bruce feared being rejected and thrown injail.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. I will help you. And he thought...

And it was a good opportunity, and if or whatever the Kryponians used as a prison system, but what he managed consumed him with such relief that his whole body shook under his weight.

\- I would like to make a request. - Andcomeçou the clone of Clark, returning to his native language.

"Giveme custody of the humanoid,I beg you.. – Disse.

"And let him work for me as a community service to pay for his assault on these four cops.

He is obviously intelligent to someone very different from any primitive species,and if he can speak our noble language, and I could gather a wealth of knowledge about him, besidesthe humans ofearth.– He said.

Meanwhile, I could develop the means to return him to his planet, as well as a way to remove all memories of his stay here, and get rid of him forever without any blood being shed.

Kryptonians are, after all, benevolent and not savages. "He said.

You don't agree? Questioned.

There was a strange difference in the way the alien man was addressing the council versus the way he had spoken toBruce.

And he could only assume that he was speaking as he was, and making his request in such a way, to appease the councillors and get what they both wanted.

Bruce allowed himself to smile fleetingly at himself with the use of a social tactic he used many times when discovering information secretly like Bruce Wayne.

For perhaps both of them worked by surprise, and the councilman seemed relieved simply to have an excuse to get Bruce out of theroom, butthat didn't stop him from stating purpose..

And he finally diss. - I will accept this commitment, but on one condition. " He said.

And com eyes closed to the scientist, not Bruce (it didn't really matter much at this time it seemed)..

And he said..

And sand the barbaric and primitive act out of time, and harm someone or anything before being returned to their home planet,he will be punished as seen by this advice, and you will be held accountable.

Is that understood?

And he was looking at their discussion, they were very interesting.

And he's a strange and unusual breed. "Said the man toward, that to his astonishment his eyes focused on him.

Waving accordingly without even hitting an eye, Clark's clone gently grabbed Bruce by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, helping himwalk.

And as he carried him out of the council chambers and through the building in silence, until they reached what looked like a parking lot.

It was here that the blank expression he was employing fell from his face and was replaced by that incredibly gentle smile of before, wrinkling the corners of his eyes at another moment of striking resemblance to Clark.

The scientist set Bruce up so that he would lean carefully against his car and let out a sigh that held obvious laughter at him, stroking his chest in a literally intimate gesture.

\- I was afraid they'd say no for a minutethere. em idioma de Krypton.

And putting his hands loose on his hips as he straightened up and looked directly into Bruce's face.

A little played by the calm and friendly turn in the other man's countenance, Bruce decided to just roll with him, comforted that not everyone on this planet grew up in pertinated people like those councilmen, or overly cautious brutes like those cops.

Tilting his head a little curiously, a pensive frown on his face, Bruceasked.

\- What would you have done if they had? He questioned him.

To Bruce's surprise, the scientist did not hesitate to exclaim in what could be described as childishjoy.

\- I would have thrown you over my shoulder, pray to Rao I could carry it, and ran at it! - Laughter followed the man's words, and if Bruce hadn't been thrown through a seemingly endless series of loops already that day..

And he could have had the energy to seem horrified, or ridiculously impressed.

Or they were equally possible.

Instead, he just shook his head in an affectionate manner, looked at his boots for a minute as he mentally reshaped his tired and batteredconstitution.

And finally when he looked back he found a hand being held out for him to tremble.

Non-stop, not after what this man did for him, Bruce accepted his hand and squeezed it, gaining a beautiful flash of teeth in return.

\- My name is Jor-El, in case you're wondering what to call me. -Disse the scientist

— Jor-El, easily, completely unaware of what conveying this seemingly normal information did to Bruce.

And it was really Clark's father, they were the same.

Well, that was another mystery solved, but those questions that came from learning on which planet he was just multiplied, like a frighteningly explosive explosion of mitosis.

Of course, now he understood why this man looked either like Clark, or really the other way around, but now his main concern wasn'tjust.

And because as he ended up on a planet that died years ago, but also, why Clark's biological father was alive and shaking his hand

Well, following logic, he showed up before his destruction, was he already married?

The simplest answer was time travel, which, all right, the Justice League, and himself, had done before, so it was provenpossible.

And there were so many times that they also traveled to other universes so certain, time travel, that he could accept it in a detached and scientific way.

But why had he been launched to Krypton, of all places, a planet he knew was actively on his way to destroying himself deep within its poisonous core, and what did that mean to himself?

For what he needed to visit Krypton so many times, was there anything he should do besides see a planet go extinct?

What does this mean for your existence? – Should you simply see from your own angle a destruction, how many times would that be?

And he was very sensual, such his son, even physical size and even the same attitudes.

It was already a paradox of the time when time came back and went and because he was there..

And if he was really stuck here and died with everyone else, then he shouldn't have existed in the future,and that he had traveled once, where he witnessed himself as an old mentor to a young Terry McGinnis.

Unless Jor-El really kept his promise and figured out a way to help him not destroy his planet, or return his supposed home before everything went to hell, but then he would still have been a recorded part of Kryptonian history.

And that Clark would never be sent to earth, and history would be rewritten.

And you don't even remember or know in your time.

Except for the idea that Jor could remove him from everything he sends to Earth with Clark, but he didn't seem like the kind of man to do that.

Especially since Jor is delivering his son to Bruce's home world, and knowing that his parents found an Earthling before sending him away would have been a relief to a man like Clark.

And he would be the reason he sent it ashore.

A man who valued the opinions of his biological parents enough to wish it as a Christmas present.

And that was an exotic fascination where he would learn about Kryptonian customs.

But that still posed the question of how long did he have?

When did Krypton die on this timeline?

Was this more than just a time travel and also an alternate universe where Krypton never exploded?

It would be interesting to know about krypton's technology and science.

Now there's an idea. This Jor-El was older than what he had seen in the hologram of the Fortress, with his thick and long beard, and stripes of white in his hair, which is why he had not recognized him as Clark's father..

And immediately, then maybe this was a completely different situation.

At least he expected a lot, therewere always conditions for thingslike that, and he paled with the idea of what else could happen/be happening now for Krypton.

And he was older.

He needed a lot more information.

And he would use Jor-El for that, to win over a man who was possibly already inclined to seduce him, it was easy.

All this went through Bruce's mind faster than a few snaps, but Jor-El was a scientist, he was naturallyobservant.

And Bruce could see him pick up the fact that something wasn't sitting well with him.

And so, probably believing it was something completely different from what it was, like stress or maybe even a mental breakdown, the Kryptonian let go ofBruce's hand.

And he grabbed his shoulders, and gently shook him as he held eye contact and kept his expression calming down.

Bruce suspected that he did not want the human to be every martial artist with him in an irrational panic attack caused by being overwhelmed.

Or wanted to show dominance.

Despite realizing what was happening, Bruce was nevertheless pulled from his exhausting and hysteria-worthy, looking at Jor's face for a moment before taking a breath.

\- I'm sorry. - Disse him while lowering his eyes to the man's chest, cursing his lack of observation when he noticed the family coat of arms El sitting in plain sight on Jor's shirt..

And almost like a brooch; it must have been disgustingly exaggerated if he had missed it by now.

His smile a patient, understanding father would wear, Jor-Elpatted Bruce a little pat on the shoulders, shook his hair affectionately, and gestured for him to get in the car.

\- There is no need for excuses. -Said. - And honestamente, I do not know how he managed to stay united throughout all this madness so far.

In fact, I'm very impressed. – Disse him with a deep laugh, showing him how to fasten his seat belt without being patronizing.

And he unexpectedly threw a fleeting kiss on his lips and let them go.

Bruce, barely paying attention, still managed the simple task, exhaling deeply and resting his head against the seat when Jor turned on the car and took off.

Casting the numerous questions and concerns he had aside for just a minute, a minute of peace he desperately needed and prayed that he couldafford.

And he remembered something and turned his tired head to Jor-El.

Simply observing the strangely familiar profile for a few seconds, Bruce ignored his bangs falling into his eyes with the wind passing over him andsaid. – Thank you. – And hesaid.

Jor-El spared the human a glance with a smile on his lips, then put his eyes back on, well, not on the road, more like sky traffic, andresponded.

\- I'il answer accordingly if you do one thing for me. " He said.

All Bruce had to do was raise an eyebrow to let Jor go ahead and ask, so he did it with a sickly pleasing tone ofvoice.

And it was something in El's blood, and it should make it impossibly enjoyable.

Clark certainly went, at times, to a fault. " Promise me that you will not do anything to make the condition of the council come to fruition. - Andheasked.

\- I promise. - And hedisse.

That's when Bruce seriously responded, giving his answer no thought, for it required none.

This man saved him, so he'd be damned if he did anything to forge punishment on Jor.

Also, he could not avoid this exchange almost seemed to what he and Clark had had earlier that day.

And that's where he had been the one making Clark agree to a promise.

Having a conversation with Superman's father, well, that didn't happen every day, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to have a little personal story to tell his best friend when he got home.

If he could get home.

He would know more about krypton's ancient technologies and he could patent it without them knowing they were Jor-El's creations.

\- So you are welcome. - Anddisse Jor, the smile illuminating your face apparently something genetic, because it did things with the stomach.

And Bruce's heart that he chose to ignore with every fiber of his being.

He felt at home, physically, and all sick, and the world could literally be collapsing under his feet, so any crushingreaction.

And that he had from that point to Jor,and he was attributing to all this, and the fact that he was reminded of Clark, and nothing more.

He would rather hand Gotham over on a silver platter to the Joker, and tell the world of his identity than allow himself to develop feelings for Clark's father.

But what the hell were they alike.

There were only so many personal problems with himself that Bruce could bear.

That would push him.

Like, jumping out of a window in the Watchtower and aiming at the sun while laughing at levels of maniacally pushing him.

Jesus Christ.

He needed to sleep.

And hesucceeded, and Bruce just didn't know what he did until he recorded his shoulder being shaken a little, jor-el's soft voice persuading him to open his eyes.

It was much harder than he ever remembered, but Bruce really forced his eyes to open, his shadow appearing much paler than usual in the unique illumination of... where whenever he was.

He could only imagine what he looked like: bruised face to hell on the left side, windy hair, his features full of exhaustion, and not to mention the very strange attire he was wearing.

He probably accurately resembled a mad homeless man who had an absurd fixation with a mammal not even native to Krypton.

yes, he really looked like someone you brought to your family.

Bruce barely resisted the urge to hit his head against the panel.

But whatever Jor saw when he looked at him, it made him keep smiling softly, and crow's feet would appear, and Bruce couldn't suppress how vulnerable he felt, and how scared he was of his life for just a moment.

He hoped to have hidden the cascading emotions within him as quickly as they broke through, but Bruce doubted when kryptonia'sfacedid not gain a touch of empathy, and this desire to smash his face against parts of the car reappeared.

He didn't do it just because he seemed psychotic enough as he was, better not add it.

Jor-El helped him out of the vehicle and gently held him by the forearm as he guided him through the building, which was all long corridors, more of those bluish lights installed on the walls, along with igneous stone-shaped rock and carved, bare crystal.

Joining at every step, though his short nap wasn't nearly enough, Bruce took the details of everything they went through, and mentally archived a map of the path they had taken from the parkedcar.

And if only in the case, but he almost forgot everything when Jor stopped, shook his hand against a scanner, and a door opened to reveal a room that Bruce had already seen.

Okay, some of the minutiae were new, because the holograms didn't show every inch of the place, but he knew the things he'd seen well enough to feel familiar with space when he came in.

It was only when Jor-El let out a fun sound, and the door closed behind him, that Bruce realized he had entered without permission, and he was about to apologize for the second time that day before the scientist raised his hand and smiled.

It's okay, it's okay. " He said.

" I know that everything is completely new to you and, like me, I can not blame you for wanting to explore the unknown. – Anddisse Jor with a conscious nod, as if satisfied with the curiosity of the Earthling.

Then a slightly distant look took hold of the man's face and he addedsoftly.

\- I brought a man from Earth to my house before, but unlike him, this time I didn't get a chance to show him around.

\- Something almost pitiful took over Jor's expression for just a moment before being replaced by a friendly hospitality, and he said..

"However, before a big tour, I think we should clean it, put on your wounds, and I'll introduce you to my wife and son."

With his arm taken once again by Jor-El and taken over to the man's house, Bruce did not immediately record what had just beensaid.

And it was only when he was given a change of clothes and left for his own devices in what appeared to be a shower that hit him. The nian krypto had said wife and son..

And he remembered the word... wife and son.

Which would mean that Clark, or at this point Kal-El. Bruce was about to meet the children's version of Superman.

Clark would be a tiny and unrecognizable being, while the memory he had of him was of a man larger than life who was taller than him.

He could not fully process this idea for now, another fact accumulating in a progressively larger mountain of ideas and questions and total confusion that would soon have to be solved.

But for now, for now, he was willing to put it all aside and simply do what was expected of him.

Bruce was going to take a shower, and I hope I'm much more prepared to face this nonsense when he's done.

Putting aside his change of clothes, he was slow to remove his costume and cape, observing every cut, bruise and any other injury he discovered he would have to take careof.

And he then discovered the mechanisms for the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was appropriately scorching.

Closing his eyes in content as the steaming liquid poured over his battered form, flattening his hair until it nearly blocked his vision, Bruce sighed deeply and just stood there for a few humble minutes.

He left as much stress as he was willing to part with him, giving him a sense of rejuvenation that he desperately needed, and then cleaned himself, rinsed and finished.

After drying himself with the nearest towel, he wrapped it around his waist and looked down in concentration with the clothes he had been given, one detail in particular leaving him unsure about how he felt about wearing it.

And that was more than a heady feeling, and he felt nostalgic.

The same kind of brooch that Jor-El had sat on top of the clothes, clearly showing how the day they belonged to the El family.

That he belonged to the El family, or was in his custody anyway, but it was strange to have displayed it likethat.

And so openly and shameless.

He would have thought that Jor might want to be discreet about harboring a stranger, but again, with the displays of his character that he had been shown so far, perhaps that assumption was misplaced.

Maybe it was really necessary for him to be labeled, so to speak, and Bruce just wasn't aware of the rules?

Anyway, with the conflict deep in his heart about Clark at home, that was more than weird for him.

In a strange way, it seemed like he suddenly belonged to Clark.

He adorned the clothes, thanked them that, at the very least, they were not so aggravating to wear.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Bruce adjusted the insignia of the house with a slight frown, smoothed the odd material from the sleeves, and combed his damp hair back until only a single strand fell gently against his forehead.

Feeling that he looked much more presentable now, if you ignored the bruises, he got out of the shower and was surprised to find Jor waiting for him.

With a satisfied smile, Jor-El studied Bruce for a moment, then humming in approval and took his pulse to once again lead the way to a new location.

It wasn't so far from a walk, to which Bruce was grateful, for he was worried for a second that they would be leaving home to make God (Rao?) knowwhat.

And found himself in a kitchen room that the detective was more than familiar with.

The description of Clark and holograms of the crystalline countertops were punctual, he thought with a little smile.

\- And if you seeyourself sit ali. – And Jor pointed to a seating area on the other side of the room, situated as a ledge against a series of windows overlooking the city..

"And I'm going to get the first aid kit and take care of your wounds.

Bruce calmly did what he was instructed to do, relaxing his still and cozy figure...

And on one of the cushions with his pale look pointed out.

As he had been practically a fugitive for the first time, and sleeping for the second time, he didn't really have a real chance to take as this townlooked.

And now that he has a decent view of her in the security of the house EL,and it was more beautiful than he could have imagined.

The same kind of arches he had woken up in at the top of the skies, acting as apparently some kind of trafficmap, and it was like the cars moving quickly through the air below followed their paths without diversion.

Carved into the walls of the ravine that stretched ostensibly infinitely were many Kryptoniansymbols.

And there were some that represented specific areas like shops and hospitals, but then there were some that Bruce translated to be other familynames.

And obviously meaning that they owned the property at the bottom of the internal construction of the abyss.

In the distance on the planet's surface he could see great structures, and by the way they shone even from so faraway.

And he felt confident concluding that they were made of crystal; the mineral really was a terribly important part of krypton cultivation.

This fact only made the entire planet even more radiant, the most special people as a culture, and it was a tragic shame what would probably happen to it if it were not an alternate universe where the world survived.

\- I know you just put it on, but could you take your shirt off again, please? And Jor asked behind Bruce, drawing the man from his thoughts.

Wordless Bruce unziped the brooch near his collarbone and put it aside, sliding the light material from his shirt over his head to reveal the purple skin spots all over the left, as well as the abundance of old and pale scars,but not the same as the ones he had before his trip, emerged to prove to be a fuck.

And that entangled his entire upper body.

He heard Jor-El suck a breath, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was disgusting.

This idea was proved quite hasty and incorrect when he felt a rough but gentle skin rest against his back, tracing some of the unre cured marks.

Bruce violently fought back all the emotions that tried to surface because of it.

Oh Rao... You weren't kidding when you said you fought to protect your town, were you? And Jor askedquietly.

And apparently returning to an objective state of mind when he began his work, applying what resembled compresses here and there.

\- I don't like humor. – Andrsponded Bruce easily, releasing a small exhalation when a compress was applied to a particularly ugly bruise, providing significant relief.

Laughing, Jor-Elbatted.

"I'm not sure about that. " He said.

\- I found the way you talked to these blown-up bureaucrats to be quite humorous indeed.

Feeling strangely at ease, and a little too proud that Clark's father tolerated his actions, Brucesaid.

\- Well, it wasn't the first time I've had to deal with people like that, and I hardly think it's going to be the last. " He said.

\- Where I live things can get frustratingly political, and if you don't know how to play their game, turn it in your favor, then all you find with is more problems and no solution. Or in jail. " He said.

Jor-El made a congruent sound and finished, his work as efficient as it had been when he looked over the officers in the council chambers.

Where do you come from? He questioned.

Would it be wrong to say I came from the land? "He questioned Zariel.

\- You came from the land anyway. – Rebuts Zariel - Just doesn't look like a human.

You're a different human. "Jor said.

While Bruce stood with his shirt and brooch once more, his fingers remained on the symbol for perhaps a second, Jor turned his back on the view of hiscity.

\- I don't look like it at all. "Bruce said. "I'm hybrid. " He said.

And he leaned against the glass, looking at the earthling,unaware that itwas one, after all Earthlings did not have five eyes, let alone pink skin like a flower.

\- Speaking of your city, where do you come from on Earth? . - And he asked the scientist, that curiosity that Bruce was accustomed to shine in his eyes.

\- A place called Gotham. – Andrespondeu Bruce, assuming a position similar to that of Jor-El, tilting his head back against the glass and looking at the ceiling.

\- Despite what others on my planet say about her, and all the darkness that bothers her streets, I protect Gotham because I care about the city.

And he did. "I havealways had and always will be. " He said.

\- Andshe may have her problems, but it's worth fighting for.

If Bruce had been looking, he would have noticed the disbelief in Jor's expression, that when Bruce looked athim.

And it was gently replaced by a joy of some sort, the voice of the man becoming warm and almost amusing.

\- I can't help but wonder if those from the land city of Gotham are likely to find their way to Krypton..

\- And hewould dsse with joy in his voice, gaining the questioning eye of Bruce.

\- I said earlier that I had brought an Earthling to my house before, yes? " He said.

"Well, as it turns out, that man had also been from Gotham.

Blinking, not knowing how to get that information out, Bruce was not at all prepared for what Jor-El saidnext.

Well, i'm going to have to do it that in fact, being unprepared for anything was basically the theme of his stay on this planet so far.

\- Thomas Wayne spoke of Gotham in the same way as you, only he did not use pronouns, and I assume he did not fight for his beloved city using the same methods. – Anddisse the scientist, with a feeling of nostalgic pleasure filling his blue eyes

Thomas Wayne.

Thomas Wayne de Gotham City.

Thomas Wayne of Gotham City had gone to Krypton.

Thomas Wayne, gotham city, yourbirth certificate.

And he had gone to Krypton and met Jor-El and been in his house.

The mental breakdown he was causing in Bruce must have shown on his face why suddenly Jor was much closer..

And leaning down to look at him closely, and had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Barely managing to revive his sensitivity, to put his feet back on the proverbial ground, Bruce shook his head and caught Jor-El's look, a note of apology now in his reticent expression to force.

\- I' disse.

\- Today was a hell of a day for me, and I guess I was surprised it wasn't the first Gothamite that's visited here. "He said.

Jor appeared to, except that, stroking Bruce on the shoulder before he walked away and smiled, a kind of epiphany illuminating his eyes as he looked at the other man.

That reminds me! How was I rude. - Said. - And somehow I forgot to ask you this all this time, but what is your name?" And he asked, sounding quite excited to know the answer..

Well, Bruce thought unstable, there's no way in hell I'm telling him my real name.

The questions that would bring up, questions that I don't have answers to... I can't risk it.

I've probably made a hole in the fucking universe just being here in the first place, I'm not going to make it worse.

Time to improvise.

\- I tried to introduce myself before. - And he went andrespondeu.

And Bruce with ease, cursing some of the most frustrating consequences of what he was about to do.

Remember what I told you the first time? Questioned.

Jor-El raised an eyebrow in question before he turned his eyes up in consideration.

Then the man smiled brightly, stroking the little one on the detective's back with company.

Clark, you said Clark.

\- I wondered what that should mean.. – E respondeu ele

Mr. Zariel. "He said," Zariel Clark said. "He said.

That's my name. – And disse Bruce with a widespread mental fatigue, wondering how the real Clark would feel about him using, exchanging their identities.

And by lying to your father, using your name to do it.

And it's just Clark, no familyname. - Andhe singed it evenly, imagining that the least he could do was not drag Kent's name into this mess either.

Laughing at bragging. Zariel made fun of him.

Jor-El waved silently, accepting the strange lack of a surname with ease, and then cheered up as the mechanical sound of the door echoed from afar and shot in the ear.

Practically jumping at his feet, the Kryptonian pulled Bruce onto the ride, making Batman wonder if this would become a habit with this man, but effectively had his brain shutdown.

And when he was suddenly found with the sight of Lara standing in the living room, looking curiously at him, a small child in his arms.

Bruce didn't think he'd recognize Clark.

You don't look much the same as a baby like you did an adult after all, but with a head full of dark, wavy hair that he would know anywhere, Bruce could have identified the child with his eyes closed.

The signature "S" wrapped around his forehead was right there, and he would have barked a laugh at how absurd his life had become if it weren't for his completely stunnedsilence.

And sudden, deeply rooted feeling of anxiety with which he did not know how to die.

Oblivious to Zariel's internal restlessness, Jor-El introduced him in a similar way that Bruce remembered Dick when the boy had found a cat lost during the patrol and begged Bruce to let him stay with him..

And it was thanks to this memory (something so normal and reassuring) that he was pulled from his inner turmoil and summoned a pleasant smile..

And sand he was going to be the second Wayne, that Jor would have managed to have brought, and lost that hebrought home, so the least he could do was look like someone like Lara wouldn't mind letting stay.

While Lara studied him with his seductive aquatic eyes, as if to determine whether or not he would pose any threat, Bruce remained mute and only allowed himself to be examined.

She stepped forward with a sense ofgrace, and Bruce recalled his own mother carrying so easily, and the grip she had on her son tight enough that a normal man would not have noticed, but he caught the noisiest narrowing of his eyes..

the most pronounced wrinkles on Kal's clothes; she was obviously very protective of her baby, and Bruce wondered briefly if Kal would have grown up to be a mama's boy.

He didn't even register the smile he let slip with that thought, an expression that softened the look on Lara's face.

But it was only when Jor-El spoke on his behalf that his behavior changed completely, going from suspicious to a pleasant understanding that he threw Bruce away a bit.

\- This man, Zariel,is from Earth. -Disse Jor in kryptoonian, walking around the detective to gently stroked his son's hair.

And put your hand against your wife's shoulder blades.

Hearing this information was what made Lara seemingly change her mind abouthim, but look curiously.

Unlike our last guest, he is not a telepathic projection, but a realhuman, at least half.

\- It's a mystery to all of us how he got here, and before he even knew where he was, the police took him into custody and took him to the council. " He said.

And she spoke kryptonian. "He doesn't look human. "She said with suspicion. " He said.

He's hybrid. "Jor said.

Lara's eyes opened slightly when she looked from Jor to Bruce, then back to her husband as she waved for him to continue. Jor-El happily obliged.

\- By Rao's graces, I had just addressed the council in a last-minute attempt to make them listen when he was broughtin. – Said.

"And I stayed because, frankly, I was curious. –And Jor let out a friendly laugh and looked at Bruce, such strangely affectionate affection on his face.

You should have seen him, Lara. " He said. - He had a more unusual costume, both intimidating and fascinating, because it imitated a demon from the horror stories of ancient Krypton. - Said.

And instead of letting himself be unfairly prosecuted, he faced the officers suppressing him and left the council on his knees. " He said.

That was fantastic. " He said.

Seemingly quite accustomed to Jor's unusual enthusiasm, Lara rolled her eyes in a way that made Bruce think of Barbara for. a moment, and how Oracle always seemed to be doing the same on the other side of the communicator.

And he didn't need to see him to know Babs wasdoing it, his voice was always quite expressive.

\- So, you two, because obviously you without resisting getting involved, somehow forced the council into a corner and got them to release this Earthling into your custody. " He said.

Andthat's correct? – More stating than Lara asked a questionto which she knewthe answer.

And with so much surprise that Batman was beginning to believe that the Gordon family could have Kryptonians somewhere in their heritage.

They were about lara's comfortable level with such spontaneous madness being pushed over them.

\- You're almost right. - Andrespondeu Bruce in his native language, causing this lack of surprise to turn into an abundance of it.

He tried not to feel too accomplished by it.

\- I asked him to help me, and he asked those of me to charge me for sending me home and for research.

In turn, they said yes, as long as I don't cause any problems.

Like any woman married to a man like Jor-El, Bruce supposed, Lara cleverly managed to control her shock as he knew his language and waved contemplatively, raising an eyebrow and looking at him

\- And thatyou do not cause any problems, I am perfectly fine with you staying here. – Anddisse her with a movement of lips, a hesitant smile that Bruce accepted as a good sign.

He was worried, however, when a sad look took hold of her face and she said,moreover.

\- Andmbora, I pray to Rao you are prepared to be posted here permanently.

\- And because interstellar travel is forbidden on Krypton.

That's probably why they treated you so harshly.

He could see the ill-contained will of reaching out to his bruised face on the woman's restless fingers.

\- And here I expected them to be simply xenophobic. - AnddclarifiedBruce bluntly.

And scaring a laugh from both Jor andLara.

And he couldn't help how gratified he felt for it.

\- Well, yes, they've become that too, but how many times has our planet been attacked by other civilizations... as much as I wish I could, I can't blame them entirely.

Looking at Bruce with apologies, Lara hastilyelaborated.

\- I only sympathize because of a psychological understanding, I do not sympathize with your ignorance and judgment.

\- I met a human named Bruce. " Said Lara. Pink-skinned. " He said.

"But unlike you. "She said. "He had no five eyes. " He said.

" Long ago when the planet was attacked, and I was a teenager, Krypton was attacked, many were kidnapped and killed. "She said.

"There was a war. " He said.

"And my parents were killed. - Concluded in tears.

\- It is my personal belief that the evil actions of many cannot condemn the few who are good. " He said.

\- And he thought attacked by several other planets. Zariel said.

\- And for many ages there have been raids, looting and looting. "Jor said.

I'm so sorry. "Bruce said.

It would be nice to decorate some data or make a capsule to send information to Earth, so we could find it later. "Said Bruce with a malicious smile.

\- But I know that not all people are equal, they are different from each other. " He said.

"It is not that the planet attacks another, but of personality and nature. " He said.

Some are more evolved than others.

If there was one time Bruce thought he'd feel indescribably respect for Clark's birth mother, now would be that moment.

No wonder Superman had become such an amazing person.

Not only were Jonathan and Martha Kent spectacular people who had raised their son with unconditional love and devotion, but Jor-El and Lara were a wonderfulcouple.

And there was almost very good honest in Clark's lineage that Bruce was afraid it was almost too good to be true.

Without wanting that he suddenly lost the land, missed Gotham, missed Alfred and his friends, Veronika and all the others.

And he could no longer have a friendship with Clark without thinking about what he might have and was sacrificed.

And that a heavy and suffocating sensation took root deep in his chest, and he had to look away from the family before dele, and felt more than lost..

Bruce had gone through worse things, probably knew what it was like to be left bleeding todeath, this has happened several times.

And in the farthest reaches of his planet, and in the darkest alleys of Gotham, then there was no way he could get depressed by homesickness, all the damn things.

He had already been hit by it once that day, twice was unforgivable, were so often, it was practically a constant job to avoid the end times and the raids.

To his surprise, and obviously Lara when he glimpsed his expression, Bruce was distracted unpreparedly from his inner situation when a small but happy voice trembled through the air.

When he sought the sound, he witnessed baby Kal-El reaching out to him with both tiny hands, his eyes absolutelysparkling.

And dand that, Bruce had no idea, but it wasn't like he was a baby expert..

And the subject hardly proved to be a fruitful search before.

Taking a small step forward, wary of Lara's body language in case she wanted him to walkaway.

And he listened silently for a moment as Kal worked his immature brain to form any word he was trying to say.

Just as Jor was about to intervene, obviously thinking that Kal was going to get hurt at this rate, the child babbled. – B-B... Hey, Bii!

Now that word came out of his mouth, Kal himself seemed excited that he could say it and happily jumped into his mother's arms, still reaching out to Bruce in a supplicant gesture.

Ma, ma! Bii. – And the baby demanded, looking at his mother before returning to the confused earthling.

Laughing at herself, Lara had an apologetic look as she looked at Bruce for a moment, and then said it inEnglish.

\- I think he called you Bii, Zariel.

With her eyes softening, the woman closed the distance between Bruce and herself and lovingly looked at the baby, and then returned to the detective.

\- Besides, I believe he wants you to hold him. " He said.

"Would you be as kind to his humor? - He suggested.

Admired and moved by this show of confidence, Bruce did not know what to say, or do..

And when he came home, he would have to read about children more extensively, just in case something so unlikely has happened to him again.

If only there were also books written on how to deal with the meeting of the parents of his best friend (passion) of the past, and said best friend (passion) as a child.

Luckily it looked like his body was moving on autopilot because the next thing heknew.

And that andle had a packet of Kal-El in his arms approaching and stretching nicely towards him, and pulling in front of his borrowed shirt.

Deciding he deserved a vacation when all this was over, Bruce sighed slightly, assuming the mentality that he could worry about the madness of hissituation.

And in particular, but for now he would be as detached as possible and just "go with the flow", as Wally would say. It wasn't like he had any other choice at this point, anyway.

What's his name? – Bruce asked in a small voice, demanding to be informed of the answer in case he slips and said 'Kal' without being informed before.

With something in his expression that held a strange mixture of melancholy, relief and predilection, Jor wrapped his arm around his smiling wife's shoulder and responded with just. – Kal-El. – Said.

Bruce humming softly in the back of his throat to confirm he heard the name, but he would be lying if he said he was paying so much attention to the other two adults in his room at that time.

It was hard to pay attention to anyone but thebaby, and frankly adorable in his arms, who was playing a game of smashing his face against Bruce's chest..

And it was like he was hiding, only to come back with the most honest and open smile as he screamed...

Bii! "And before you do it all over again.

He guessed this was like hide-and-seek, extremely simplified.

But damn it, if you weren't affectionate.

It was after the fourth time that Kal came back and called him by that ridiculous nickname that Bruce finally glimpsed Jor and Lara, and what he saw on theirfaces.

And he couldn't describe it, but at the time the four of them were sharing, this impossible moment...

And that was the crucial point that really connected him to this time and this family. Kal in his arms, his parents watching his exchange as they were saying goodbye and trying to smile throughhim.

And the feeling of weak little fingers that one day would have the power to crush worlds by grabbing it...

And he was really living this unfeasible staging of fiction.

That was real.

That was amazing.

This somehow became Bruce's life

He did not conceit how defined in stone his continued presence in the house andI would be, as he was truly affixed, as Lara had said, until the day progressed into a maddening blur and Bruce eventually found himself alone.

It was right on the night, Bruce had been raised with a big fuzzy and nice pillow, and given the sofa quite expansive as abed.

And as much as he longed to sleep, some kind of temporary escape from all this, he couldn't close his eyes.

Sitting Indian-style in the middle of the couch, his eyes vacant as he fell deep into thought, Bruce numerically listened to the white noise of the nursing home as his mind ran.

From the clues he picked up in Jor-El's earlier statements, it seemed a presumption safe enough to say that Krypton was still dying.

That's probably why he addressed the council before theymet.

And he had said that he had tried to make them listen, which meant that he must have confronted them, again, about the condition of the planet.

In terms of age, Kal would be one year old in a week, and by the body language and noted behavior that Bruce observed as both parents happilyargued.

And all about the birthday plans, it looks like, at the very least, Krypton would survive until then.

That still left the question unanswered when exactly the core would explode, but he could easily gather that information tomorrow when Jor showed him his lab as eagerly promised.

What Bruce knew was that yes, he had traveled back in time. This did not seem to be an alternate reality, since events wereunfolding.

And as he knew they were (granted what he knew was the presence of his being here) and nothing was significantly different enough to support an 'alternative' existence of any kind.

Also, apparently, Jor-El and Thomas Wayne have metbefore, well the knowledge was accurate and accurate.

Because there was no mention of it in his father's records, or in the Fortress, he could only assume it was because it was to remainsecret, and now he would know it.

For Thomas, the admission probably would have put him in a straitjacket and lockedup.

And para Jor, Bruce surmised, having publicly known that he had hidden an Earthling in basically an interstellar "no-fly zone" could not be good with what he had experienced from the councillors' attitude towards outsiders.

A telepathic hologram was also not as threatening as flesh and blood, but secrecy prevailed anyway.

He was a different case in which his presence was physical and Jor-El had not brought him personally, so he seemed, strangely, less and more of a threat.

That was another question he needed to answer.

Which brought him to Krypton, beyond Zariel's strength, and taking him out of his reality and flinging him through time and space to do so,besides that he was now the only one to know of Krypton's secrets that would die with her after her destruction.

And all about these secrets that he didn't know, whether or not he was prepared, he could learn more about the krypton raids, the enemies that might come to attack the earth in the future.

Some secrets he should know about space, and that no one else knew.

Bruce had compared these lights to the Northern Lights, so maybe it was some kind of powerful and rare radiation that had the right ingredients to accomplish such a dubious task?

Like radiation and foreign light particles that could consciously reach a livingorganism.

And it was easy to use kryptonian technology and the crystalline structure of the Fortress to amplify its effect, and absorb the holographic information that was all over the room at the time similar to a computer virus.

So in doing so, so is an artificial intelligence being programmed with a new primaryprotocol.

Andthen she reacted to everything she had collected, tearing a wormhole through time and space to find this place..

And que now knew so much, caught in the nearest organic material to transfer, and did.

Actually, it was a horrible concept.

What kind of radiation or light energy was capable of that?

Would you be able to conscience for that matter?

Could you copy the technology?

And what made it the "closest organic material" to transport?

Why carry anything and not just travel alone?

If consciousness was involved, then maybe it needed a living person who was also thinking very meaningfully about theplace.

And que had gathered so much information about to make it a reality?

And copy and use in your cave in an enhanced way?

Robert Lanza could be right with his concept of Biocentrism, and without a living and conscious person to observereality.

And then it couldn't be real,it should measure reality as a string concept, that was real and the fact that it could change the concept of reality.

But that still left Bruce with why choose him over Clark?

If any of them were thinking of Krypton enough for that a plethora of monsterkidnappings.

And the intensity of the radiation in monster breeding kidnapped them, would have been Clark, wouldn't it?

Wasn't it also on his mind the moment the lights went out?

Now that he's thought about it... Clark was about to tell you something, his second attempt of the night.

So maybe Bruce really had been the only one of the two to get caught up in the images and concept of Krypton anymore.

He was also intensely wondering, in the back of his mind, about the days leading up to the planet's death at the time.

This could explain the older versions of Jor and Lara, rather than the younger versions of theholograms.


	190. Chapter 190

34

And he was, according to Biocentrism, the one who made this place a reality by watching it.

And maybe he was dictating the point in time also on an unconscious level?

Bruce was accustomed to a terribly heavy theorization and philosophy before bed, but this went far beyond mere contemplation.

This was living it, he literally lived in the moment, time travel served to learn what others do not know. Zariel said.

\- And a perfect academic study. "Zariel told him.

And from what he knew he was just a cheating god who wanted to take his stones from a deadly day.

When beings like Bat-Mite existed, everything was really possible at that time, and Zariel was more powerful than him.

It was as if his own soul escaped between his lips as he exhaled deeply, putting his face in his hands and screwing his closed eyes.

And he spent the whole night downloading information and even technologies, experiments, and several of his works...

What he needed to do was put all the crap that could wait to be sorted out on the burner back until further notice, and ask himself the important questions.

And he looked and began to investigate the data of each of the components, it was no different from hacking the computer from the fortress of solitude.

How would he get home in the first place, if he didn't finish and if he stayed there, he would simply have to collect data, transfer information to his data, had chips to begin with?

And transfer data from information and technologies that were lost with the destruction of Krypton.

Was it possible that he could make some copy of krypton technology information?

Did he tell el the truth about who he was and where did he come from? "It was simply not an absolute truth, it really came from the earth, but he did not say when and where.

And if he did, then he told them about how Kal, the real Clark, would grow up?

That he wouldn't say?

\- If I told you what difference would it make? Zariel said, he wouldn't turn on Zariel's Bruce Wayne. "Said the divinity itself.

Were the others at home looking for him?

Well, of course not, he'd come back at the exact moment he went on a trip. Zariel said, at that time when it would be a year before his departure.

Shaking his head, Bruce stopped the mental line of questioning and rubbed his hands over his face, through his hair, long, platinum and tied sex.

And he planted them on the back of his neck with another breath that expels the essence.

He was grateful that he didn't return to the interrogation he was giving himself, but the shrill, painful sound that distracted him.

And it wasn't what Bruce had in mind as an equivalent exchange for his thoughts.

He may not be versed in childcare, but he knew a baby's crying when he heard one.

Getting up, Bruce silently moved around the house, remembering enough of the layout to eventually go to little Kal's room.

When he looked inside, the lights were still off, but with obvious sounds of affectionate and tiny muffled smells.

And he knew that someone was taking care to calm the nightmares and make Kal's world safe again.

It was only when his eyes adjusted to the dark that he noticed that Lara and Jor were at work calming their son.

And Bruce simply watched, silently and unnoticed as he leaned against the door frame with a subtle and sad expression.

The image before him reminded Bruce that when he took his own problems out of the equation, the variables left still yielded the annihilation of a world.

And the fall of an inspiring civilization, and the loss of two parents who thought all of their baby.

Get out of trouble and there was still a lot at stake, and witnessing the tender way Jor ran her fingers through Kal's hair – Zariel said.

And stroking stroking her beautiful baby, and all up, except for the sturdy, infamous 'S' curl, and the painfully soothing sound of Lara's voice.

And that was humming a lullaby, her hips always swinging so slightly for the time and banging playfully to her husband's side... Bruce felt compelled to act.

A striking sense of purpose consumed him, curled up in his rib cage and spread in his blood, and when Kal is tired but murmuring of incoherence.

And found Bruce's ears he made sense of the sensation.

Its old purpose was given definition.

Bruce wanted to save it, save them, even if it was only in memories, and his knowledge would not be lost.

He would never get a chance to save his own parents, but he had the opportunity to try to save Clark, to save Krypton, and he was going to take it.

Bruce knew that the chances of him succeeding were absolute shit, but he would fight and do what he could to try what could be very well impossible.

Even though all he could save in the end were the two people who had given life to the man Bruce loved most in the universe.

In any universe, Krypton would never be saved, for Superman to exist it was necessary for the planet to be destroyed.

The end of Krypton was inevitable and predestined

Even though he tore a whole in space and time, even he made all reality fall apart in himself, even though he erased his own existence in the process...

And Bruce realized he was there, he was already an unnatural occurrence at events, so why not?

Where there is death, there will always be death, fate cannot be changed, because for Clark to exist it was necessary for at least Krypton to be destroyed.

He was always painfully aware that he was only human, had his limits, but this had never stopped him before.

But now it was different, if he couldn't save Krypton, nothing would stop him from saving Kandor, he'd be the one to do it.

Bruce had work to do.

The next morning came faster than Bruce would like, as he barely got a few hours of sleep, but it was worth it because he spent most of the remaining night plotting.

And taking notes he hid in his person, and found out what information he still needed.

He was also very used to the nights, so it wasn't important that he yawned throughout the breakfast Lara had made.

Or smiled warmly at Kal, who was making faces at him at the table, and forgot that Batman shouldn't stay that way.

The important thing was that he was alert and focused when Jor-El finally took him through his home to his lab, the only place that would keep the answers Bruce needed.

Once inside, the scientist gave him a tour of his beloved work area, and at the end of it they began a dialogue full of science, all that Jor's excitement was amusingly obvious.

Bruce didn't know why talking about all this with a human made it all the more fun, but if he did, then he wouldn't complain.

A happy Jor-El was a loquacious Jor-El, and that meant gathering information.

And fleeting kissing robberies, shameless and thinking of cheating on his wife with someone he just met.

It took a little thought, but Bruce had figured out the night before how to conduct the conversation in his favor, and he just hoped that Jor-El didn't have the same tendency to turn around him as Clark did.

Leaning against a console that had doors for crystals of all contours and colors, Bruce kept everything on him casual when he asked:

\- It's been on my mind since yesterday, and I wanted to ask you.

\- And that person from Thomas Wayne, you mentioned that he had been a telepathic projection, and you hadn't sounded so surprised that he had shown up here.

Were you the reason he was there?

Jor's face dropped a little, but his friendly smile remained tactful as he waved, taking a seat in the chair closest to him.

And letting it spin once before he made it come to a stop facing the Earthling.

Bruce thought he needed a moment to consider his answer.

I did, actually. "And he said, sadness echving in his features as he rubbed a hand on his hair, sighing with blatant repentance.

\- That's not something you want to hear, and Rao knows I tried to get the board to take action. " He said.

\- And stop it for a little over a year, but Jor made sure he was looking right in his face when he said that. " He said.

And Krypton is dying. - It concluded.

The end of that statement was not so much a punch in the gut as Bruce hoped, rather than another dull blow.

And while he had a minute's hope that wasn't the case.

And Bruce just couldn't bring himself to be surprised to hear him said out loud.

Perhaps his lack of shock was very apparent, because when he focused on Jor-El the man was looking at him in confusion, but consequently he was prepared to lie.

\- After everything that's happened so far, finding out that the planet I'm trapped on is falling apart hardly seems like an unnatural progression of this situation. And Bruce said calmly, drawing unexpected laughter from the Kryptonian.

You, my friend. And that's when Jor began through his choirs, wiping his eyes. " He said.

"And they are something rare indeed. - It concluded.

Jor-El, you have no idea, Bruce thought.

Well, he had no idea about that moment.

When the scientist came under control, stroking his chest and taking a breath, the sadness of Jor's expression melted and was taken by a professional seriousness.

And though his smile didn't follow suit and still made him seem a little too cheerful, despite his theme.

\- While interstellar travel is really prohibited, I've been creating a way to send my son off the planet and somewhere safe. " He said.

\- And where he can grow healthy and strong. And said Jor, standing to give life to a hologram of Krypton in the middle of the laboratory, other images of planets around him.

\- However, as any good father would, I studied every location I discovered could support a life for Kal-El.

\- And I've sent a series of probes to each suitable planet.

I learned a lot from the data collected from each world, but nothing seemed to be the kind of environment my son needed, and I feared I would never find the right place.

What are these planets? He questioned.

\- So I met Thomas Wayne. "He said.

A very beautiful curve to Jor-El's lips lit up the man's face, and Bruce could not help but wonder what his father had said or done to do.

And the very mention of his name make an expression like that come to life.

If he were a smaller man, he would have felt jealous that his parents could get along better than he and Clark could, and Thomas and Jor had only one transient encounter, while Batman and Superman worked together daily.

The universe was an inverted place at times.

Like you, he showed up in the middle of town by accident, a mistake on my part due to an error in my calculations. " He said.

\- And instead of getting scared and attacking, he just stood up. " He said.

\- And I liked him the moment I saw him. And he declared.

And Jor with a gentle laugh, looking at Bruce before looking at his holograms.

\- I brought him back here, informed him of my plans, and it was because of what Thomas Wayne told me that day that I decided a long time ago to send Kal-El to Earth. "He said.

Crossing his arms over his chest to hide the way hearing all this was making him feel, to try to remain neutral-looking, Bruce bowed his head curiously and asked.

What did he tell you? Questioned.

The smile on Jor's face only lit up when he recalled the words he apparent. held very dear to his heart.

\- He told me about his Gotham City, how humanity had its flaws and sometimes embraced its destructive nature and its darkness, but also believed that humanity was inherently good. "And Jor-El said softly, looking at Bruce.

\- He said that if he was the only one to find Kal-El, he would create it as his own. " He said.

And here Bruce thought he couldn't have any more surprises about him, but be that here he was, being told that his father had basically offered to adopt Kal-El.

That would mean that he would have grown up with Clark (who might not even have been named as such), they would have been brothers...

And if it wasn't for the finger he pressed against his throbbing temple he might have erased it from what all this meant to him.

Apparently taking the look of Bruce's dismay and pain to be a negative reaction of some sort, Jor-El suddenly appeared restless and worried when he asked.

\- Don't you believe the Earth is a suitable home for my son? " He said.

Blinking as he looked at Jor, Bruce sighed a little and shook his head, saying.

You misunderstood me. " He said. "And I would be more than happy to share my home world with Kal. " He said.

\- I was just thinking about where that leaves you, and this planet for that matter. And a slight groove on his forehead was all that betrayed how grave the concept did.

He liked Clark, but he didn't want to have a brother, not someone so close, liked with all his selfishness to be an only child, they were terrible plans to leave him directly in Gotham.

The scientist relaxed, radiant once again, but even though he also seemed sad at the thought that there was more... hope, than anything else, in his eyes.

\- I did everything I could for Krypton, and for my people. " He said.

\- And all I can do now is for my son's future.

\- And I'm glad I got a year with Kal-El, and I'm still blessed with three more months before the time comes. " He said.

And he was bothered that he was the one who would send it to the couple from Kansas, not their parents.

And he realized he came here for this, so...

Good footprint Zariel.

Thank you, darling. "She said.

Without realizing it, Jor-El had just answered a very important question for Bruce.

And he resisted the urge to smile for revealing it for no reason.

He was three months old.

Three months to stop this madness from happening, to do whatever he can do to save these people, or to stop him from going to Gotham.

And send him directly to Kansas in Smallville where he would be raised by farmers instead of his parents.

He still didn't have an idea how to do that, however, and decided to keep looking for answers.

He needed to earn Jor's trust, it wouldn't be difficult.

And it was just changing the coordinates, that's all.

\- Is it just advice and you who are aware of what is happening with Krypton, or is the public also aware? And he asked.

Jor was just like Clark, easy to earn his trust.

Sighing a little for himself, Jor interacted with the hologram of his dying planet and spun it around, facing the point of origin of this tragedy that would come to himself.

\- The council forbids the public from knowing what is happening, fearing the outcome. " He said.

\- They believe that our people would panic beyond reason, act without logic, and break their laws in an attempt to escape destruction.

They believe that if we want to die as a culture, we must do it with dignity to the end. "And he said.

And with a frown, his eyes apart for a moment before focusing on Bruce.

\- I don't think anything 'worthy' in forcing our civilization to die, much less in ignorance. " He said.

\- I could just be a measly human from Earth. And Bruce intervened before Jor-El could speak again, smiling slightly. " He said.

"But I don't find the death of any kind so worthy. " He said.

\- It's messy, it hurts, and there's no escape, no matter how hard you try. " He said.

\- Death can never be a distinct thing. " He said.

\- Trust me, I've seen a lot of people die... - Said.

More times I could count.

Before he let that thought get to him, Bruce shook him up and studied the projected image of Krypton, taking note of Viridian's huge crater.

And scaring the surface of the planet and branching out toward every corner, was his knowledge of the reactor, not theirs, after all it should not be anyone's knowledge.

Narrowing his eyes in a studious manner, Bruce asked:

\- That green pit... how can it be so big and no one noticed? He asked.

Raising a single eyebrow, he added.

\- Kryptonians seem to be a scientific people, I think they would realize what's going on with something like this staining the surface of their planet. " He said.

\- Aren't there other towns near him? Questioned.

The mouth of the entrance of the interdimensional reactor that gets trapped in the core and that has trapped inside it OU.

Jor-El's lips bowed in appreciation of Bruce's observation, but his body took on a more tired look, as if reminded of a long-found problem.

\- The area you're talking about was devastated considerably years ago. " He said, looking at the area in the hologram in question.

\- A man named Brainiac broke into that part of our planet and stole the entire city that once resided there.

\- And it was the former capital of Krypton, Kandor. " He said.

\- The city we are in now, Kryptonopolis, is currently the interim capital.

Since that incident, our culture has turned its back on that part of our world, out of shame, sadness and a thousand other things. "And he explained Jor.

And combing his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh.

\- Any technology he used did significant damage to the surface of Krypton where the city resided, and although it's not the reason the core decay, it certainly didn't help. " He said.

Bruce nodded, accepting the new facts with the mind of a detective collecting clues, then the mouth of the interdimensional reactor entrance that they sucked the energy...

Well, they were leaking...

And that's where the fissure of the same reactor that killed Superman came from.

And that's where those scientists' reactors came from.

And if only to realize with a single instance of thought that the greatest clue of all had been just everything but thrown into his lap. Brainiac.

And he could take advantage of the technologies needed to make a replica in his favor.

And Kandor... that was the key to everything.

Never more grateful than that moment for his eidetic memory, Bruce's fingers contracted against his arms when.

What if he could get some technologies, and some products he had for himself, and patent...

And that they be placed somewhere he could send to where he wanted would not stop in the hands of others.

And he had to consciously suppress the will to sketch the schemes for the devices that Brainiac and the other invading races.

And that he had used to shrink the former capital.

Even if the drawings had been incomplete on Fortaleza's computer, with some hard work he could fill in the blanks.

And create and change some directions and put in an escape pod.

Thanks to hacking into Clark's computer, and perhaps some credit to the Man of Steel himself, Bruce knew enough about Kryptonian technology to target himself.

And he would have plans, the knowledge of Krypton for him would be good to begin with.

For the first time since he was thrown into this mess, Bruce felt like he had bought it, as if he could see the way in front of him and knew where to work.

That purpose last night not only found definition, was given intricate details, and he finally knew what he was going to do.

And while I wasn't saving the planet, trying who knows, and even if it couldn't, and if it was still saving enough lives so that one day they could become the lively culture they were today, and most importantly if the El would be saved.

Or he would have for himself a large number of knowledge of Krypton technologies, patented and without the knowledge of Superman or Luthor or Brainiac.

Clark wanted to be able to see his biological parents once again at Christmas, and Bruce, with a level of conviction that only those he loved inspired him, would go through hell to give him such a gift.

At least I'd leave a recording if I couldn't.

This.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,

Zariel said, it would be beneficial if not everything returned to normal.

Eyes opening by surprise at his grave case of oblivion, Bruce approached Jor and tried not to seem panicked, asking:

What happened to my costume? He asked.

There's something very special for me. " He said.

Before he could finish Jor-El cheered up and patted him on the shoulders with a laugh, effectively silencing the earthling.

\- Fear not, Zariel, Lara was kind enough to clean up and fix her costume before breakfast, and indeed.

And he broke through for a moment and looked around his lab, spotting a container and approaching it, pulling a pile of clothes well folded out. "And I kept it here this morning.

Bruce's shoulder visibly relaxed as the relief he felt overwhelmed, but he pulled himself together, straightened up, and thanked him as he accepted his fancy softly.

He was terrified that the bat suit could have been discarded, taking the beautiful pocket watch that Clark had given him with it, but with kevlar's familiar weight sewn up and reinforced material in his grasp he knew when it was all right.

Can I borrow your hand, Zariel? He questioned.

And he looked surprised.

Pushing his gaze up Bruce did not know how to accept the request as it was rather strange, but unless the Kryptovian was planning to cut it off he saw no reason not to please the man.

Shrinking slightly, Bruce placed his costume under one arm and held out his right hand, almost amused by how surprised he was that Jor dragged him through the lab and up to a panel.

What surprised him was when he suddenly had his palm pressed against the panel, scanned, and inserted into the lab's security system as having clearance.

Jor-El simply showed a beautiful little smile, and Bruce was once again trampled by the confidence he was given.

Either he issued some kind of aura that compeld the people of the El family to give him with their trust, or they were just good people with good sense of character; he went ahead and favored the latter.

It almost hurt to do that to them, almost, but not the whole to stop them from doing anyway.

That is, as long as he could still be judged a decent person, even when he began planning to sneak into Jor's lab late at night to start building the crucial technology for his work plan.

I hope that his secret is a case of "the ends justify the means – Zariel said.

Well. "Bruce said. "They are good people.

The two left the lab in pleasant silence after that, and teamed up with Lara and baby Kal in the living room for an afternoon of having Kal entertain them with their childish behavior, and relaxed conversation among the adults.

It's been a long time since he's been so at peace, but Bruce knew better than to get used to it and kept his mind objective, focused.

There was much he had to do, and he couldn't be distracted by Lara's soothing perfumes scenting the air, or Jor's gurgling laugh.

And behind Jor's façade of helping him save his son, using this as a distraction, he would change the coordinates of Kal's ship, and make copies of information systems.

And he even copied information on a backup ship that would send copies and databases to Gotham right in the cave with different coordinates.

And an entire database would be his.

Some krypton technology products, if not all would be patented by Wayne with security codes that only he could give encrypt.

And there were products that were created by Jor that would be lost in the Krypton explosion that would now have taken direction against Kal's ship.

And or the way Kal had made a habit of bending over and looking at them upside down with a goofy smile through the space between his little legs, only to fall, scream with laughter and do it again.

But for an infinitely shorter period of time, he let himself really believe that he could belong to a home dream like this.

He simply could not prevent its destruction.

Night after night, as the week passed without incident, Bruce stole from the lab, or copied them and stored them on a backup ship that would disconnect from Clark's ship when he arrived on land.

And while the rest of the house slept, secretly acquiring the materials it needed for each device required by the schemes he had drawn up.

During months of research of planets that arose with the various raids and clones and their DNA.

Some of those frustrating nights were spent just resisting the urge to pluck his hair, but in the end Bruce managed to complete the scheme and had a functional design in theory.

And the data copied and transferred about races and objects and products that he could take advantage of technology.

Now it was just a matter of building each of the thirteen points of the perimeter, the main focal point, and some other parts, so when the week was over.

And officially Bruce had a method to his madness.

All the pieces he had collected and begun to assemble were hidden in sofa cushions during the day, and scattered throughout Jor-El's laboratory and transferred to each of the reserve ships.

And overnight, using all the tools he needed in that time period and replacing them precisely where they were before he left.

He slept exactly three hours a night, and that was enough.

On the day of Kal's first birthday, however, Bruce reluctantly abandoned the idea of working to give all his attention to the celebration.

To his wonder, a Kryptonian birthday was not much different from one on Earth.

And it was a cake made of organic ingredients that Lara had made herself, balloons filled with an experimental type of helium that Jor had synthesized.

And for just the occasion we could keep a balloon afloat for four months (Bruce actively didn't think about the implications of that duration).

And the decorations scattered over the house with obvious crystalline influence.

It was without a doubt the most intriguing thing he's seen since arriving on Krypton.

And the boy pulled his hair hugged him, and it was time-consuming to have sex and every now and then he'd let him go, but Jor would trip over him, and he'd ask if it was normal to have hair as long as his.

And when he let it go like a rope, he made it shiny like a trail of stars, and the baby used it as blankets and slept on it.

Although parties of such a personal nature usually made him nauseous and want to punch someone in the face, what followed wasn't so bad.

And that sometimes Bruce heard himself laughing unintentionally before trying to cover it up.

And Jor and Lara had a tendency to provoke, however, to their dismay. Kal didn't help at all with his ridiculous antics and infectious laughs.

And then Bruce spent the whole thing having fun, smiling from time to time, and generally acting very different from himself.

Thank God the Justice League couldn't see you now.

They probably accuse him of being a stranger.

When the red sun fell below the horizon, and the party came to an end, Kal's final act opening his small pile of gifts arose.

When the baby's incapable little fingers began to decimate the wrapping paper, Bruce unwittingly placed a hand gently over his pants pocket, where his watch was right inside.

He also found it unfortunate that, once again, he had no gift for giving Kal himself.

He only hoped that he could succeed in his plans, and that it would be enough instead of two lost gifts.

With ribbons, bows and torn wrapping covering the floor around Kal, the resulting mound of objects was quite impressive.

A hand-knitted creature that, ironically, resembled a bat and smelled of lavender, a ring of crystals that floated inches above the child's messy head.

And it was like a crown, a statuette of quite a man who was well curly and stuck on a horse that Kal seemed especially to enjoy (if as he was jumping as he held it.

And he shoved it into his smiling mouth were any indication), and a series of books and what appeared to be small compact discs scattered among the others.

The last of this list seemed to be a secondary education system for earth.

No wonder Kal seemed to understand him, he was probably being taught terrestrial languages in his sleep.

But as lovely as it was, none of this caught Bruce's eye.

Until that moment he took a copy and instructions to recreate the object.

There, reserved and considered unimportant by Kal-El, sat a pile of well-bent fabrics of blue, yellow and red, his house symbol separated as a patch placed carefully on top.

If these people understood how significant it was that the pile of material was, but it wasn't Bruce's place to explain.

Last week, he came to the decision that while he was willing to intrude as he tried to shrink and bottle the city of Kryptonopolis.

And that maybe risk getting caught and sued, or maybe even killed, Bruce would keep his mouth shut about everything else.

And he would keep the lie that he was Clark, and the presumption that he was from this timeline and not another.

It was the only way he could see the next three months being as painless as possible, and would give the El family plausible deniability if he was in fact caught.

With all his attention on Kal, his thoughts running away with him while contemplating the future and how he could resolve himself.

And it was like exactly the boy had not yet choked on that figurine, Jor and Lara cleaned the room around him and left.

If Bruce had been giving them any mind he would have picked up on the whispered discussion going on between them, and would have been much more prepared for what they asked of him when they returned an entire ten minutes later.

You want me to babysit? - Bruce asked incredulously, looking at Kal-El before returning to his parents, a pronounced sense of dread nestled in his intestine.

You're going to be fine, my friend! " He said. Lara and I discussed it.

\- You are more than capable of protecting him if you have to, all week you have been nothing but gentle protector and loving to him, and we trust you. And explained Jor-El, reaching out to pat Bruce's arms comfortably.

Looking for a more reasonable person who was honest with him, and who would understand how leaving him with a baby was a horrible idea, he looked at Lara.

Who looked back at him and smiled brightly.

Apparently, she immersed herself in Jor-El's help, and honestly believed that trusting a man she only knew a week with her precious son alone was an excellent idea.

Maybe he should reconsider his earlier notion that the El were good judges of character, and instead research the possibility of him issuing some kind of people in the El family, trust me immediately.

\- We could really use your help. "And jor said pleading, already knocking down Bruce's defenses with that tone of voice.

When a Kryptonian child completes his first year, parents are required to reregister their children in the city archives, updating the recorded information taken from his birth.

When the process is completed, the baby is officially a member of the family and receives the seal of the house."

Barely maintaining a lack of curiosity about this unique process, Bruce relented knowing that, if anything, he owed Jor and Lara for their asylum and kindness.

\- I'm going to do it for you if you really trust me enough to do it. "And he said with a slight contraction of his lips, suddenly he used to have fun with the situation.

What would Clark think when and if I told you that Batman in the past had been his nanny?

How long is this going to take? – And he asked, already building a schedule and list of things to do in his mind.

Jor-El considered the inquiry for a moment before answering.

\- I'd say no more than two hours, maybe three, but we'il try to be home as soon as possible. " He said.

Take your time. And Bruce said easily, rolling with his new responsibility.

\- You two didn't have much time together last week, and I believe it's... crucial that you make a moment for yourselves where you can.

As he spoke, he looked them both straight in the eye, knowing full well that they understood what he was implying.

Placing a slender hand against her husband's arm, Lara's dark blue optics was so soft when she looked at Jor-El, and then back to Bruce.

\- If you're really comfortable with this, Zariel, then I don't feel the need to argue your point. – And she said softly, sparing Kal a glance to ensure he wasn't choking on his toy before looking back at the earthling.

\- No more than five hours. – And Jor reassured Bruce with a smile, shaking his hair affectionately before grabbing Lara's hand and pulling them out of the living room and toward the garage.

Looking at them wistfully, Bruce turned with a silent exhalation escaping from him, his gaze taking on kal's sickly adorable image.

And that he was lying on his back on the ground, holding his statuette on him and making him fight the floating crystals.

\- Hey... - And Bruce started, and walking into the child's personal space and sitting next to him.

\- And it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more careful, you Rugrat

\- You wouldn't want to break any of your presents now, would you?

Kal went into stock still and looked at Bruce curiously, then in his toys, and back to Bruce.

Should he have spoken Kryptonians? - The detective didn't have much time to ask himself.

And that what was the child's competence for his language before Kal extended his statuette for him to take.

Apparently, Kal's solution to the problem was to include his nanny in whatever game he was playing.

Bruce could appreciate the commitment, and felt himself smiling humorously before he could stop him.

And lately, even if I could, I wouldn't.

And so they played, or to the best of Bruce's ability anyway, that Kal was very vocal in criticizing with his constant barrage of 'Bii!' in all the different flavors of vocal range.

They covered almost every inch of the living room with their silly antics, for Kal's pleasure, and before Bruce knew it, the boy was asleep on his feet and had been five hours and fifteen minutes since Jor-El and Lara had left.

So much for Kryptonian punctuality.

It's all right, darling. "Bruce said with his hands on his hips, thankful there wasn't much mess to clean up.

\- You had a great day, but now it's time for bed. " He said.

Crouching and reaching out to Kal, his plan was to take the baby to his room and put him in his room, the little Kryponian seemed to have other plans as he faltered, flinging himself on the couch with a groan.

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce listened silently as Kal shook his head and clung to the furniture, his expression absolutely pitiful and begging. "Bii...

And it was repeated a few times, along with some meaningless statements, but somehow the detective got the message anyway.

"Kal, that's where I sleep. "And Bruce said.

\- You have a whole room for yourself, and you want to take my bed?"

Banging his head on an obvious "yes," Bruce sighed heavily and put his hand on his forehead, thinking for a second about how he should proceed.

He could easily take Kal off the couch cushion he was grabbing for dear life, and then put him to bed properly, but it would simply cause crying and unhappiness around everything, so he would roll over and stir with that idea.

He could put Kal on the couch alone and sleep on the floor, but Bruce was having nightmare images of the baby rolling off the edge and hurting himself, or on him if he positioned himself next to the couch.

The latter option seemed to be the best, and with the look waving in Kal's eyes, it was probably what he wanted all along.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Bruce knelt next to Kal and placed a comforting hand against the boy's back, his lips frowning, but his expression calming nonethicking noneth.

\- I understand, you want to sleep with me on the couch, and I'm going to let you get away with it just because it's your birthday.

Don't believe for a moment that this will become a ritual of any kind. – He said, already planning his revenge against the baby, and wondering how satisfying it will be to torment Clark about it back in his timeline.

\- Let's clean up and get some proper clothes first, all right? " He said.

Waving enthusiastically, Kal agreed to these terms and released the cushion to instead raise his arms in a very obvious gesture of "catching me.

And Bruce let out a breath that could have been mistaken for a laugh as he held the child within his reach.

They entered the bathroom closest to Kal's room and Bruce put the boy in his sleepy robes, quickly slipping into the shirt and loose pants he had borrowed from Jor-El.

They washed their faces and brushed their teeth (both an interesting experience with a sleepy but stubborn Kal refusing to be quiet), then returned to the living room.

Taking the area too quickly, he held the child to his chest and lay down carefully on the couch, supporting Kal as he stood.

The end result was the boy's head resting comfortably against Bruce's upper body, an ear pressed over his heart, and in a premeditated peace of mind of Kal,.

And he made sure that the little knitted bat was hugging comfortingly in the baby's grip.

Despite all this, Kal still hasn't closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest, leaving Bruce pondering what else he could do.

The blanket Bruce used all week covered the boy to keep him warm.

And the house was quiet, and Kal had achieved what more could he want?

It was only when a small muffled whine found Bruce's ears that he remembered seeing how Lara had calmed his son.

And his buzz still very fresh in his mind, but Bruce did not hear much music that was not a collection of classical compositions, slow jazz, or the occasional opera...

And what left him thinking deeply about what he knew could persuade Kal to go to sleep.

Having been a kind of father to Dick turned out to be helpful, as he had been forced to endure many of the young man's choices in music in the past, but one song in particular.

And Bruce had really enjoyed it.

And he found himself singing while working a few times two days after he caught Dick singing while doing his homework.

All it took was a little concentration and Bruce recalled the lyrics, then very gently began to sing

Somewhere Only We Know. - And slowing down enough to cause the sound to permeate his chest and blend with the beat of his wrist in Kal's ear.

It wasn't often that Bruce associated any form of sentimentality with music, he wasn't that kind of person (unless he had to help.

And or just as a Wonder Woman was transformed into a Wonder Nut, and thanks to a bored Circe, but for now he allowed his mind to consider the words to the melody more closely than he normally would.

As if it felt as if Krypton and this timeline were the "place" that only he and Clark would remember, and how special it made this whole thing happen, but with the description of such earthly images.

And Bruce also felt like he was sharing a secret with the boy.

The secret that they were the only two people on the entire planet of Krypton who would know the sound of earth's currents.

And or the feeling of aged bark from one of the trees on Earth.

How it was going to be okay because Earth would become Kal's new home.

When he sang the lyrics - Oh simple thing, where did you go?

And the verse that followed Bruce really felt tired, a strong lethargy setting up how the words really hit him.

Even though he's Batman and a member of the Justice League, or the avatar of the God of Ruin...

And his life never felt so complicated before he got here, and the line "this could be the end of everything" or the various timelines.

And he added what was almost an unbearable burden to Bruce's mind.

He had to pause between that sentence and the next one.

The last series of words passing between his lips, he was relieved by his stay while the entertainment to sleep was ending.

And it was a look at Kal telling him that he had been successful in making the child sleep.

Bruce sank a little deeper into the couch and closed his eyes, his fatigue sore devouring him and relaxing every tired and tense muscle in his body.

If he had been able to see from the other side of the room toward the entrance to the living room he would have been informed of an audience, Jor-El and Lara having just entered the room as he began vocalizing.

The compassionate expressions on their faces when Bruce was silent would probably have embarrassed the detective, but he was saved from knowing that he had been heard when they went to bed without making a sound.

For the first time in the sum of a week everyone in the house was sleeping at the same time, and the night progressed in peace.

And the next day was when they received the visit, one he never thought they would receive...

It was Superman's cousin, Kara, the woman or rather, teenager, looked at him, which surprised to receive, thought it would be dryly.

And all five of her eyes, not counting the back of her head, her back in her skull looked at her intensely.

And he was holding little Kal while helping Lara feed his son, since that night the baby had not disbanded him except for his father and his mother.

And at first glance she looked suspiciously and undecided, with hesitant steps, she saw that he was kind to his cousin.

Good morning, Uncle, my aunt. "She said.

\- So this is the human. "Kara said.

Keeping his word, Kal had no habit of begging to sleep with Bruce, but as the days went by and he got closer and closer to completing the devices, a month coming and going.

And Bruce was beginning to wish he hadn't seen it, well there was no chance of her adding that up or recognizing him after all.

And he waited for him to be introduced, she wore a red and Kryptonian outfit.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Jor said. " Unlike the stories you've heard.

"He is not a hostile and uncontrolled beast. "She said.

\- I say the same, I just defended myself. "Said he getting up and going towards him.

And he bowed. "And how goes to this beautiful maiden.

That I was not introduced.

And these words made her awkward, more than surprised, embarrassed and ashamed.

And fascinated he could speak kryptonese, and that he was treating her like a real princess.

And then he kissed his mother, batman would never do that to Kara in the future.

And somehow who broke any tension there was the little Kal who said Ka... – As intensely as a baby could get.

\- Kara Zor El. - She said.

\- Zariel Clark. "He said.

How are you Kara? "I wanted to know Jor with a strange look towards Bruce.

\- I came to see how you were doing. "She said after a while.

Is that it? I wanted to know Jor.

I'm worried. "She said. "You fought.

Again, Jor? " He questioned Lara.

Which would be again. "Jor said.

"We never stopped fighting. "He said.

\- There's no point in getting confused with the council. " He said in anger.

\- Kiss the bag. " He said.

"To say that I would never do anything to harm the population again. " He said.

"Or that I'm crazy to think krypton is going to be destroyed.

\- If in the next hour behind the advice, I'm committed to creating a hidden ship, I keep hiding and experimenting with alien beings, creating clones.

\- I go to isolated areas and isolate myself in a desert to make contingency plans doing exactly what I say I don't do, I create clones, and if anyone talks is treated like crazy or liar.

And he thought he was more than an intruder, he got in the middle of something he didn't want.

There was a whole wave of resentment among the brothers, at least that he knew it was on Jor's part.

How long did he know that Zor El and Jor El had serious relationship problems.

I had in all this anger, resentment and repentance, and all mixed up in this long sentence.

And Kara spent a few hours, wondering about the earth, and practically rubbing herself in it, always closer

Whether it was because he was extremely polite, or the fact that he knew she would survive or not...

And he could just spend time with those four, and while after that, they spent time talking when Jor invited her to help him with his experiments.

And she promptly accepted it, and even her as a Kryptonian group made it no less difficult to subtract their products.

And she spent the whole day there.

\- Are all humans like you? Questioned her. - With those eyes. " She said

\- I'm hybrid. " He said. - Son of a human with a Voshorant alien. "He said.

And he had to keep between Jor that he had to divide the attention between the two, seemed horribly jealous.

And he was pulled and sometimes the scientist stumbled and rubbed himself between them and he realized belatedly not knowing which hand it would be and whose, but there were hands on his ass groping him often.

And it was enough that it was just asking her to explain something or get something for him, and that in these intervals when she came and went he took advantage of it.

And realize that she wanted to show herself to him, show efficiency if playing in it, and not miss the opportunity to touch his hands.

In the midst of a heated discussion of ideas between Kara who tried to break up the discussion there leading as a defender of his father.

And that after an afternoon she left.

And he after saying goodbye when Lara came in with Kal and they no longer saw Kara, he pulled him, with less kindness that he can see or notice and turned him all in his direction.

And this was the most powerful and tongue-in-tongue kiss and one that had an amazing one that he experienced in his life.

And while he pulled him down the aisles toward his lab and kissed him by squeezing and groping without any shame or modesty by pressing him on the test table.

And it was until they both lost their folego, and he upon him, and before he regained his breath he spoke crudely and the doors closed, and he went down by him lifting his Kryptonian clothes.

And he didn't know how, but he spread his legs, and without breath and he lifted his legs and opened them and then sucked to his astonishment his hole, licked...

And he was sticking his tongue into his hole, he wasn't prepared, his penis got harder, harder and harder.

And he sucked it and he licked it by sticking his tongue inside him until he enjoyed it and he did it until in the midst of his screams he came three times.

And he lowered his legs and sucked his penis, the best sucked on the penis he had, well up to that point, and he had his head lying on top of his crotch after it was over.

What was that? He gasped.

And then he helped him dress and he realized that he was hugging him, hard and crying.

\- I don't know what's gotten into me. "He said.

\- We can't talk about it if you don't want to. "He said.

I appreciate that. "Jor said.

And they each went to his room.

And meanwhile in Argo City.

Kara had barely arrived and soon told her father about the human, as curious as his own brother, but he was more than cunning, so to speak.

And he slept with Kal from time to time, and that to his astonishment, he would listen to Jor and Lara having sex, always after he sucked him ran with hard cock towards Lara.

And he ended up sleeping with Kal in his arms and slept straight with him.

And he often stole his kisses, cuddles, gropes.

And then he thought about his experiments and why good things happened to Jor, while he acted that way.

And every day Kara visited Bruce and helped them, it seemed that she was her father's spokesperson, trying to unite the two again.

And that was the case, he slept with Kal, while Lara and Jor had wild sex and the house trembled.

And that every day after his visit, Jor seemed to be taken by someone else, and folded him sucking his hole.

Kara tried to steal kisses from him as many times as she could count.

And on the fifth day after helping with the experiments, and Kara leaving, he didn't know how it happened, he was again kissed.

And if not just sucked, but he opened his sucked his cock while he fucked with his fingers until he came four times.

And once he fucked him with his fingers on the fifth day, instead of the usual blowjob.

And again Kara was there, she wanted to beat him in fatigue.

Uncle, i'm sorry. "Kara said. You hate him. "He tried it with tears.

\- You can be friends again. Tried or rather.

Try to talk.

\- I don't hate him, but I'm disgusted by what he's become. " He said.

\- And I've tried several times. "Jor said.

What are you doing here, Kara? He questioned.

Dad wanted to talk to you. "She said.

And where would that be? "I wanted to know infuriated.

It had been a ridiculously long time since he had slept as soundly as he had with kal's little shape sleeping on top of him.

And he spent a few minutes listening that really, even his own daughter knew about his intrusion.

And it was as the end of Krypton approached any sleep Bruce managed to get was full of petrifying scenes of what was to come.

And a late meeting between Jor El and Zor El.

It would be in the secret lab. "She said.

And that smelled bad, thought Bruce,

Would you like me to accompany you? - Proposed Bruce.

That's a good idea. "Said Jor El unexpectedly.

The next day before they went to sleep, Bruce went to the lab and made a synthetic skin that he could use to copy the fingerprint of those who shook hands.

And so that day, he didn't seem thirsty for sex or a caged animal.

And he went the next day, after he slept a whole night accompanying Jor, in his flying car heading well past a desert seeing monsters running away and a barren and hot spot.

And Zor was waiting for them, there entering the long winding and wide corridors, where he saw glass, domes and tanks that would be...

Clones, and unlike Jor, he hid his experiments well and that's where the rivalry arose, he didn't know for sure, but it was from Jor's accounts, illegal experiments he did behind the council.

Runners and more experiment runners he saw far further, almost at the end, a ship almost ready, the size of Kara...

I was making him feel paranoid and protective of the baby, of the whole family, but helpless in the idea that he might not finish his work in time.

And he argued when they met, more than that, he looked at him like he was a test guinea pig.

\- How long, brother. "Jor said toward Zor.

What about you? He questioned him.

And so they shook hands. Zariel Clark. " He said.

You're interesting. Zor said.

And they barely held hands when Jor pushed him aside, and it was more than necessary two hours of arguments, and Zor and Jor were not friendly with each other.

And he said. "You don't even help me. "He said.

\- I'm in line with the idea. Zor said.

"This is impossible, no one will be saved. " He said.

I'm trying. "Jor said.

\- The board doesn't listen to anyone. Zor said.

"It is made up of fearful, old-fashioned, backward old-fashioned old-fashioned old-fashioned men. " He said.

"And all hear them.

Ignorance. "Jor said.

No, brother. Zor said.

\- Out of fear. " He said.

"No one wants to believe that you will die. " He said.

And even if they did. " He said. "Not everyone could be saved anyway. " He said.

You're trying to save your son. Zor said.

And so are you. "Jor said.

Unlike you. Zor said with apparent jealousy or envy.

"I don't have any help. "He said.

Zor didn't try to argue with the council, he just didn't say it, and he didn't seem interested in saving a rich soul.

And it took hours of discussion, almost ended in a fight.

Anyway, it gave him enough time to go through every part of the lab, and hack zor's experiments and inventions.

And he realized that they didn't pay attention to him, and that's when he intervened.

How about I propose a truce? Questioned him toward those two.

What would that be? They questioned at the same time.

\- Each helping the other and going to each other's lab every other day. " He said.

And he expected them to fall into an endless fight, but...

Do you accept? – Questioned Zor towards Jor

And they held hands. And they began to take turns, one going into the laboratory of the other exchanging the night for the day, sometimes they went by day, always at dawn.

And so he left those two busy and infiltrated Zor's lab, and while he hacked zor's information, stole data from his inventions, and spied on him.

And they both talked to each other, in occasional fights he became his spokespeople.

And they had frequent help from Kara, and only once he saw Jor delivering his son to his brother, and it made him overprotective.

And he did the usual, he felt good about taking care of a child, but he would never feel good about sharing a house, even if he grew up together, he wasn't ready to have a brother, even if it was Clark.

And in the end they both helped each other, in their own inventions he sabotaged them without knowing it, while he took care of Clark.

He might not be able to save anyone, if they grew up together, something good wouldn't come of it, he wouldn't be Batman and Clark wouldn't be Superman.

The project may fail; he was, after all, nothing but a human man with a human mind, and genius or not he could still severely spoil it.

And with a body and soul sharing with a deity, the plan was to prevent him from reaching the Waynes and changing the direction of his ship to reach the Kents.

It might work, but it's too late to matter.

And Jor and Zor were together trying to improve their conviviality as best they could and he was asked about the land several times.

And Bruce had no idea when the damage to the core would finally spread to Kryptonopolis, and what that would do to the landscape.

If it spreads here at the end, then your plan could work, but if it started to spread through, say, next week, then it could put one of the perimeter points in place.

And be completely unaware of being broken or destroyed when he left to go to the next location.

And doing some kind of armor for each point would take a long time.

All Bruce could do was his best, using his knowledge, that would be more than enough, but when he was hit.

And by withering confidence in your mind and your ability... his "best" did not feel well enough.

But it would have to be, he was agonizingly aware of it.

Bruce couldn't fail.

And it was that part of his mindset, fortunately the most prominent part, that kept him engaged and he saw the grit that each one was in it, and that's what kept him working.

He agreed to the moments shared with Jor and Lara, whether in-depth conversation at the dinner table or sharing, on request.

And either the several times he found himself trying to break up Jor and Zor's fight, or when he was finally introduced to Alura...

And when one last day they all had dinner together, and they were happy.

And while he diverted technology and resources by hacking krypton's defense data.

And he secretly entered Zor's labs, stealing his inventions and his data.

And he thought about the raids of the remaining kryptonians that they had two raids.

He succeeded with Jor's codes, a systematic trigger and virus for all technologies to dotas krypton's ships.

And that it was necessary only a code and an order where it would cause a self-destruction and catastrophic failure unanimously and widespread in any machinery.

And that was it, a virus that would cause a systematic error and basic self-destruction protocols.

And even that would make him have all the protocols when he wanted a hacker using the technology database itself.

And in one or both of his sciences, and that helped him learn technology and geography and the city in secret.

Just like it was always him and Kal because the boy's parents had to leave.

They were the only breaks he accepted, and it proved to further motivate his efforts when he returned to work, and when he was with no one else.

And nothing but a baby in his lap, and he had a baby in his lap and arms when he was going to do his chores.

During the second month, once the technical work was completed, Bruce waited for the occasions when he was left at home alone.

And sometimes waiting just long enough to make sure the family was gone, and there would be no visitors, or when he didn't go to Zor's house and or lab.

And before he clung to his utility belt, threw his borrowed backpack over one shoulder, and went out the window in the living area of the kitchen where he had first been bandaged

And he was breaking into krypton's huge library, a huge building, downloading the information from every dark corner that he could keep with him.

These periods of time were about the physical work of his plan, how to travel through the city unnoticed, and what would have been impossible without his claw gun and skill set.

And he hacked into the labs of other Krypton scientists and hacked into his inventions and technologies.

And he hacked into the 100th of research and the hundred percent of technology and information.

And finding the exact locations for each perimeter point with a portable navigation system that was as 'borrowed' as your backpack.

And when he talked to Zor, he didn't notice when he walked towards fairs and conventions.

And when to make up for it he goes out with Jor towards parks and exchanges information with new inventors.

Two days before the third seventh month and Bruce finished putting everything in place.

And he transferred a lot of data and information that he could enjoy for later.

There were times when he was almost caught, but he always escaped.

Especially in the end, when he infiltrated the council chambers, and it was more like crystal maze.

And it was because, luckily, the focal point had to be in the city center, which was of course the first cursed place beyond the arch (which oddly was where a point now secretly sat), Bruce had visited on his arrival.

He was not remotely sorry for the handful of guards he had taken away, and the poorly contained panic he had brought.

It was worth knowing the bottle of brainiac's project now, and the "hub" of the system, so to speak, was waiting to be activated safely rooted at its point in the ventilation shaft above the councilors' meeting room.

He copied everything he could, exchanged classified information with Brainiac and stole his technology, and made some copies.

His favorite to remember was the fourth perimeter device, which was embedded in the outer wall of a social meeting center.

The tricky part was reaching the outer wall itself and drilling the crystal, but with a laser cutter he had prepared for the job, and his experience with climbing, he succeeded without much difficulty.

What he had enjoyed about the work was the unique view of the outskirts of the city he had, which, the more on the horizon he looked, melted into the deceptively barren landscape of krypton's surface.

At the same time, as he looked at the terrain, the expanding sounds from inside the center vibrated outside, mingling with the laughter and joyful cries of the people.

It was basically a Kryptonian nightclub.

The idea of being in the middle of two very different aspects of Krypton made Bruce smile, inspiring every move he made to save the city like a gasoline-introduced flame.

But the downside of a fire caused was the loss of control.

Bruce could only be as prepared for further action as he was aware of the progression of krypton's destruction.

It was thanks to Jor-El that he was able to observe holographic data relating to core degradation he copied all of Jor's works, but even with such advanced technology he could not calculate readings of anything more than 87,996% accuracy.

And it was thanks to Zor-El that he discovered the genetic material from his experiments his base and more regarding clones.

And then it was really an educated guess when all hell would break loose.

And by the way, Bruce was finding it hard to be patient.

He could act now, but the chances of him being interrupted or prevented from continuing with his plans were high without the ultimate distraction of a dying planet.

And having to wait for that distraction, however, was a game in itself.

One wrong move and everything can fall apart.

That's why it was such a crucial event when, on the verge of a night out, Jor-El shared a meaningful look with his wife before grabbing Bruce by the wrist and taking him toward his lab.

I have something to show you. "And it was all he reported in his native language.

And before pulling the earthling in silence, behavior that made the detective cautious, but unquestionable.

Once inside the space Bruce was well acquainted with now, Jor-El was one of the surprises.

And dragging him into a safe area he had never been before (never thought to look, really), but like the piles of wires, crystalline metal plates and other technicians.

And they came into sight, he knew what he was about to be shown.

And when the scientist introduced him to a small but capable ship, his presumptions were validated.

\- This is what will deliver Kal-El from the destruction of this planet... this will take you to Earth. "And jor said in a small voice, brushing his skill with sadness.

Unadulterated repentance filled the expression he turned to Bruce.

And it took him a minute to talk, but when he did it literally hurt Bruce's heart to hear the excessive and terrible emotions in the man's tone.

That's all I could do without the advice' warning, and only something of this size would escape his detection, if I counted on the fact that he'd spy and break into the defense and security center, so he was smarter than Jor.

It is ridiculous that even with our world dying and the predicted number of horrifying casualties, they will not draft their laws, but this is the circumstance we must all endure. " He said.

Including you.

Before Bruce could comment on this, vaguely aware of what Jor was coming to, the Kryptonian declared:

\- I can't keep the promise I intended and send it home.

I'm... I'm really sorry, Zariel.

Please don't think badly of me.

\- I looked for methods to send you back, but with the restriction of our interstellar bans, and the lack of materials I had available to me, I couldn't."

\- It's all right, Jor-El. – Bruce interrupted easily, a slight and unbalanced smile making his way on his face.

\- I don't think badly of you. " He said.

"And I have never done so, and I never will. " He said.

\- I really understand that you had no choice but to play the hand you were given.

– And not for want of trying to get a better set of cards too. " He said.

\- The complicating smile that slowly bent Jor-El's lips pleased Bruce to see.


	191. Chapter 191

39

And that means the scientist had obtained the reference and understood that he meant every word.

In an innocent move, Bruce stuck his hands in his pocket and approached the ship to examine it more closely, putting something in the palm of his hand.

That's all that matters. And he began by pulling his free hand out of his pocket and gently feeling the belly of the ship.

"And it is that Kal has the opportunity to live to see his second birthday, and every day thereafter. – Said.

As he retracted his hand in the most casual of the retreats, resting it clearly by his side, Bruce left an almost visible mechanism attached to the keel of the vessel.

He wondered how he was going to gain access to the ship, and Jor gave him the opportunity without thinking of anything.

It was the first thing to happen effortlessly in relation to your plan.

\- I would gladly sacrifice the life I have left to ensure that he lives a full life. And Bruce ended with such an authenticity.

And that put an impressive display of gratitude on Jor-El's face that forced him to look away with humility.

As he was no longer watching the other man, Bruce was unattended when a heat surrounded him, and the short, soft hair of Jor-El's beard tickled his face.

His slate-blue eyes opened in obvious surprise, and his arms hovered awkwardly in the air, taking longer than they should have to rest against the soft curve of Jor's lower back.

He hardly expected to be embraced because of what he said, but again this was Clark's father he was talking about.

Just like your son this man was an aggravatingly unpredictable person.

\- You can't imagine how much it means to me, to hear you say that. "And Jor said kindly.

And the trembling in his voice betraying the fact that he was barely stopping himself from crying, almost hurt in his heart. " Thought Bruce towards Zariel.

The Kryptonian retreated enough to look Bruce in the face, but did not bother to distance himself, a firm grip on any of Bruce's arms.

\- Now, more than ever, I am confident and very pleased with my choice to send KalKal-El to his beloved Earth.

Even if humanity is flawed and has its problems, you and Thomas have more than shown me that there is so much compassion on your planet, in your people, that all the mistakes you can make cannot be compared. " He said.

An expression of great kindness and affection came about Jor-El's characteristics and it was difficult for Bruce to maintain eye contact, but he didn't want to look away when this seemed to be the last conversation they would have.

Maybe it was.

He was right. Jor whispered, his eyes apart for a fleeting moment before focusing on the man before him.

\- No matter the problems that humanity faces, they are inherently good at their core. " He said.

"I am proud to share my pride and joy with your world. " He said.

If Bruce didn't know he would be embraced, the degree to which he wasn't suspicious of what happened next was impressive.

Jor-El slid his hands up the detective's arms, over his nape and up into his jaw, stopping when he had Bruce's face in his grasp.

And as he tilted the earthling's head down a little he leaned forward, planting a chaste and smiling kiss against his forehead.

I'm going to go. And he murmured, resting his own forehead against Bruce's and closing his eyes as he walked away.

\- I'm honored to have met you, Zariel.. – Disse ele.

He felt like a child again.

What had happened at that moment, Bruce could remember so painfully clearly his father doing something similar.

What if it was another time and the absolute truth, a reward for him doing the right thing, but the reward for doing right and helping a bird with a broken wing.

And that he had found in the garden; he was seven years old at the time, and all the money and material goods in the world could never have compared to such a prize.

Nothing compared to that paternal gesture either, even if he was lying, that he can use it to travel back in time and simply use it to his advantage.

Somehow, although it was incredibly difficult, Bruce prevented himself from tightening control over Jor-El's clothes and clinging to him. This was not appropriate, even though his childish desire was shouting at him.

The only thing that didn't look good on him was the use of his pseudonym.

Although he readily understood his continued need, Bruce couldn't help but be a little bothered by Jor-El still not knowing his real name.

And he would die, or be trapped sleeping in his naïve bottled city to the fact that he was the son of the human he had grown so connected to years ago.

With his lips separated, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say, Bruce was stopped when the lab resonated with alerts and flashing red lights, signaling that something was terribly wrong.

The two men parted ways and rushed to the main laboratory room, krypton's giant hologram radiating a terrible degree of a sick shade of green, flashing error messages on every screen around them.

None of them had a chance to react to this sudden change before the ground trembled, a growl filling the room that could have easily been mistaken for an angry beast.

That's what it was. It was finally happening.

Krypton was going to die.

It took no more than a look between Jor-El and Bruce for both of which I came to the same conclusion, but the plans that any man would start acting were very different.

And this would soon become clear as they rushed to the living room where Lara, with Kal in her arms, awaited confirmation of their fears.

Jor began shouting instructions at his wife.

And raising his voice to be heard about the howls of agony of the planet and the foundation whimpering, but when he turned to Bruce with some kind of direction sitting on the tip of his tongue.

And he was dumb startled, looking at the raised and flat hand Bruce had even in a mute gesture.

Be it luck or divine intervention, the sounds Krypton was making around him reduced to a dull groan, though the earthquakes continued.

And that they allowed Bruce to be heard easily as he spoke.

\- I'm afraid to make my own plans, Jor-El. - And he said, pulling the corner of his lips up.

\- You just worry about getting Kal on that ship, and keeping you two safe until I'm done.

\- And it was obvious that Jor wanted to ask what he was doing, but Bruce just talked about his unspoken questions.

\- After just a week of bringing me home you told me you trusted me, and I'm asking you to trust me now more than ever.

\- Bruce's voice took a deep and imperative note, the groove on his forehead an appeal.

\- Locate KalKal-El on your ship and activate the systems, but do not start the launch sequence.

\- I know enough about Kryptoniantechnology, especially your project, to figure out how to do it myself.

I'll be the one to send Kal away. – And he said, reaching out to the nearest wall as a particularly violent tremor calmed the room.

Waiting just long enough to regain his balance, Jor-El turned into a strangely calm version of himself, his arms around his wife and son protectively, but his eyes on Bruce.

Lara was looking at him too.

I don't get it. "And jor said.

What are you going to do? He questioned.

Of all the questions the scientist could have asked, he should have asked, of course Jor-El asked about what was most vital.

Bruce closed the distance between him and his family, hesitating a little before putting his hands on Lara and Jor's shoulders, and responded.

I can't save your planet, but I can save you. " He said.

"But I can save Kryptonopolis.. – Disse.

\- You may not approve of my methods, you may even hate me for them, but I've spent these last three months.

And it was creating the means by which I can accomplish this while you were sleeping.

\- If that means saving everything I've come to cherish in this place, I will gladly endure your hatred for me.

I know it's a lot to ask, specifically when I'm not giving you the details, but I'm begging you...

And trust me. " He said.

Bruce's expression became desperate, his grip enough to show how serious he was.

And anything else he could have done to convince them was nothing compared to the muscularity he didn't register on his cheeks until he found it hard to see.

And he was going to do something, those technologies, they would be very essential.

Blinking, stumbling one step back when the whole house was shaking and the air was screaming.

Bruce touched his face in confusion before wiping his eyes hard, a sudden sense of shame overwhelming him when he fell apart at a time when he needed to be strong.

That's all right. And he heard his broken voice beg before he could stop, turning his tearful gaze to Jor-El and Lara and praying that he would not look as destroyed as he felt.

Trust me on this. " He said.

Whoever answered his request was none of the adults considering it conflicted, but instead it was Kal..

And his apparent fright on his face, but his eyes purely affectionate as he stretched out his arms to Bruce and drew softly.

\- Bii... - Said.

Jor-El and Lara turned their gaze to their son, watching him for a second before looking at each other, their faces lightening and replaced with an impressive certainty.

And they looked back at Bruce.

Soothing smiles erupted on their faces, with only a touch of sadness in their eyes, and they waved in unison.

As obvious as their answer should have been, Bruce was so overwhelmed with everything that he didn't record what it meant.

Realizing Bruce Jor-El's lack of understanding laughed, a resonant sound that dominated all the chaos that was happening around him.

\- IfKal-El trusts you now, Clark, then we trust you too. Kal

And with his eyes shining with a hope he had not seen before.

Tell us what to do. He asked.

And he thought.

Mentally hitting himself to enter the zone, Bruce took a breath and put his features in hard lines and ready for work.

Emotions could wait, it was time for action and efficiency, and the lives of many were at stake, if only it would save them a try.

\- Take Kal and prepare him on your ship, as I said before, and when you've hit him, you two need to take shelter in your room.

\- What happens after that depends on me, but I refuse to fail and have your confidence be in vain.

And he said in a tense but capable voice, easily slipping into the cool and senseless persona of Batman, but Zariel..

And what reminded him...

Go now. – And Bruce ordered, Jor-El and Lara easily accepting his move to the director of this Mayhem-repletive performance and taking off to the lab and making some preparations and changes.

Alone, Bruce pulled his ruin king costume under the cushion on the couch he was hiding and undressed, not one for shyness, to adorn his costume hastily for the first time in three months.

When he was about to throw the hood over his face Jor and Lara returned, they tried not to be too thrown away by his change of clothes.

Bruce simply paused to put on his mask, and continued as if nothing was different.

\- Is Kal safe? - He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. Lara replied, unconsciously seeking her husband's support as she held her forearm while another tremor shook the room, the structure creaking with antipathy and the ceiling contracted, and squeaks from stress.

Taking his wife to be closer to Batman, Jor-El elaborated.

\- It's as you requested: the ship's systems are activated and ready for launch commands to be inserted while it's on standby. " He said.

Well, that's good. – And that's all Bruce said in response before adjusting his hood over his face, ignoring the little sigh that his full appearance forced Lara's departure.

Shaking his head in the direction of his room, he ordered evenly.

Now go to your room. " He said. "And leave the rest to me.

Under different circumstances, he might have found joy in telling Clark's biological parents to go to their room, but now was not the time.

And not when the cracks were beginning to slide their way into the crystal around them, and the anguish of the planet filled the air with their lamentations.

Having believed that it was sufficient instruction he walked away, taking a few steps toward the kitchen entrance before Jor-El called for him to wait.

Spinning, Bruce was about to say he didn't have time for it when Jor asked.

What's your real name? "He asked.

Unprepared for such a consultation, having thought he had been believed.

And when he named them Clark months ago, Batman's mouth hung agape and had a laugh from the scientist.

\- I've researched enough about earth to know that most of your cultures have family names, so it was weird that you didn't. " He said.

"And I felt like you weren't being honest when you introduced yourself before.

So tell me, before you disappear. "And Jor's eyes softened here, the information seemingly important to him.

And what's your real name? He questioned.

He just wanted to go out, deny Jor the Honest Answer, but it was stupidly hard to lie to the man.

It would be possible for him to lie...

And so when he looked at it so, and all the trouble that the truth would have done before were a moot point at that moment

\- It wasn't like they saw each other again after he left, at least... not for a while, if somehow everything worked.

Besides, you might need to give Jor-El confidence in what he was doing if he knew who he really was.

Grinding his teeth, Bruce responded with wild abandon, disregarding the loud noise of his heart beating in his ears, and all his sound logic from before.

\- My name... - I said as if that moment had passed...

\- I can't..., I can't say Jor.

I'm so sorry. - He said deeply, seeing a sense of fatality and acceptance.

And that feeling of accepting the inevitable enter jor's eyes, swallowing his anxiety as he added.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "He said. But I can't. " He said.

All Batman witnessed before leaving without another word were Jor-El's eyebrows shooting at his hairline, and the partial expression of Kryptonians..

And meaningless.

And he didn't have the time or peace of mind to see the rest of the scientist's reaction.

Throwing the windows open in the kitchen, he didn't even blink when he jumped out, spreading his cape to use as a glider until he got to the point where he needed to fight, throwing it on the side of a groaning cliff.

From that moment on it was all about the adrenaline pumping through your veins, everything about the planet destroying itself around you, and everything about getting to the damn council chambers before it was too late.

He couldn't tell them, if one day they meet again and he could see the expression and recognition and be able to link a name to his visitor, they would cause complications for him, which he would have to solve.

Bruce did not have time to deal with the people he met, who were moving in hysterics both to the pandemonium that occurs around him and to his frankly alarming appearance.

And then, instead of worrying about keeping the shadows (the little that was left at this rate) he ran from the roof to any edge he found.

And hitting whoever got in their way, and they were probably better off anyway.

Moving faster the more damage he saw done.

And Batman had to fight his way through the last two miles as large crevices dug deep into the planet, spewing toxic pieces of green rock on the surface.

Bruce was just grateful that people had left this area and had begun to move to the outer edge of the city, which was still very much within its defined perimeter.

Swinging over the dome that make up the roof of the council residence, he spared no thought when he broke the glass and landed on one of the cosmetics.

And the crystalline beams high, enjoying the convenience of this route versus the stealth infiltration he had to do before.

It didn't take more than a minute to locate the bottle and cube in the vent.

And well above the council's meeting place, using his position on the beam to point his Batclaw at the ventilation cover, lock on it, tear it, and then grab up to the tight and hidden space.

Once he had what he needed, he jumped back to the beam and crouched down, starting to work.

Pulling the device he had used as a navigation system before his belt, Batman changed the settings so that he would display the interior of Jor-El and Lara's room.

And adjusting the focus of the tiny, invisible camera he would put on top of the door frame to get a clear picture.

To their relief, the two Kryptonianswere calm.

And they had done what he asked and were currently holding each other in their shared room, sitting on the edge of the bed and keeping their heads down.

And while the world trembled with pain.

Attaching the cube to the outside of the single bottle, the two objects synchronized and technology veins spread from the cube to cover the surface of the container.

This, in turn, activated the first protocol of the system, and Bruce could hear the atmosphere above the city become statically charged, a shock of pure energy shooting into the sky through the broken glass of the center and the combined bottle.

The energy spread to cover the entire kryptonopolis,connecting each perimeter point into an impressively large dome.

And he could see Jor-El and Lara noticing the changing looks that were shooting at the windows of their rooms.

Well, the armor had worked, but there was still more to do before they were clean.

Removing a very sharp and very rare crystal from one of his bags (an item he had stolen from the judge himself who almost killed him),

Batman locked his jaw.

And with the greatest possible force, he stabbed him on the beam.

A pure noise, like a drop of water, echoed through the room, signaling that he had used it right, and without warning.

And the crystal began to shine a soft blue and emit its own signature of energy; it had been successfully integrated into the power source of the council chamber, which ran through the entire structure of the building.

Using this energy, Bruce installed a small chip in the hub device so that he would recognize the new power supply, and then appropriated it without remorse.

And all the technologies and products connected and directed to a location he knew best.

Using the hub Bruce fired a shock of energy into the atmosphere, carrying it enough to light up, and then reached the compartment in his belt he kept Clark's talented watch.

And he knew this was wrong, never gave hope, even though he was there to save only a specific group.

By forcibly preventing himself from stopping to look at it, he spared nothing more than a brush of his thumb against the design of the lid before turning it over.

And exposing a device identical to what he would put on Kal'ssmallship; only the specific type of energy that powered the Council chambers could activate them.

Flashing at it was a little red light, a positive thing that had worked, and that meant.

And that his and Kal's designated spaces would not be affected by shrinkage, making them immaterial to the process.

He also brought each of the ships straight to him in a single instant transport once the city was safe.

He would use this to be able to control his path, directly and selfishly to where he wanted.

Putting the watch back on his belt, Batman pressed a button on the cube and stood, taking a few precautionary steps back.

A pulse rang from the piece of technology and prepared for his departure.

And a sound Bruce could feel rattling his bones, and then a series of rings began to pulsate through the air, spreading out and about the city like a sonic boom.

Checking the display of his camera, he saw how Jor-El and Lara became lethargic and fell against his bed.

And he made everyone who was in the radius of time sleep for all eternity, shrunk somewhere, lost from space, if they didn't die before they trigger.

And they were surrounded in each other's arms as they went to sleep, hoping the rest of the city would have been lucky enough to find a decent surface to pass out.

A secondary type of energy pulse that began shortly after, tearing the entire area much harder than the previous one.

And in absolute amazement Batman witnessed a city that had been so great.

And so big, shrink and be reduced to nothing more than a sealed commodity while it was completely untouched.

And Brainiac wouldn't be the only shrunken city, unlike eternal sleep, if they didn't die in their cryogenic cubes, which would literally be lost, wandering in space with a cryogenic prison it was quite possible that they would die in their sleep.

And in the space in the midst of destruction, they would be shrunk, and they could be used for their plans, they were cruel, but they were already doomed anyway.

And they would be placed on a ship that with the difference of Clark's ship and they would be kept in suspended animation and with a specific time of protective barriers and another location far away from the eyes of the league and Luthor.

His sharp focus now that the planet in bankruptcy was quite apparent around him, the ground shaking unforgivable and forcing him to be constantly aware of his balance.

And Bruce saw Kal's transported ship just a few feet away and picked up the bottle, activating the final protocol on the hub as he ran to the ship.

Relocating Kal and himself to a more stable piece of Krypton with less difficulty, Bruce checked if the hub was doing its job.

And then building a habitable atmosphere inside the bottle, he was relieved to see it was, and then turned his full attention to the ship.

And he kept a sound and radio wave keeping everyone in an eternal sleep until his last moments of life, he would use that for something.

And it might be necessary, and if they didn't die before they were woken up in a resuscitation process, or they died.

And who knows of old age, but not before keeping their bodies intact, even after they died, they would be kept frozen in time.

And they would die, not before he used a brain transfer machine.

When he opened the hatch to a small Kal distressed and trembling and frightened.

And when Batman removed his ONI mask, and brushed his hair back so the child could take a good look at his face, a gesture that calmed the boy considerably.

\- Bii!- Kal said through his sniffers, struggling to raise his arms to Bruce with the material he had gotten for his birthday hugging him tightly, the reds and blues.

And that they were so painfully important to the future.

Bruce prevented him from moving, however, with one hand gently placed over the child's stomach.

\- There's no need to be afraid, Kal.- And bruce said honestly, lifting the bottle in plain sight.

\- Your mom and dad are sleeping inside this thing for now, and one day, when you grow up, maybe you can find them. " He said.

"But until then you will have a loving family that can replace them. " He said.

"And who knows you can see them again, by then you may have someone to replace them. " He said.

" And well that it is in a hologram that you can see them. – A small groove shrank his forehead, but he forced himself to keep the grimace, smiling a little instead.

\- The memories of parents and your home will be waiting for you until then, right here on this ship, if you find them one day. "Even if it was to do your funerals.

Arriving on the ship Bruce put Clark.

And then on the next ship he opened a hard-to-detect side storage panel, sliding the carefully bottled city inside before locking it, his attention back to the boy shortly after.

And he activated each of the ships and designed them for his departure.

Biting his lip while holding the two tight through a particularly strong tremor, he looked around at the violent death of the planet, grateful that if anything.

And the ground on which they were remaining in tact for now.

Breathing deeply, he put his gaze back on Kal,stroking the boy's belly to help him calm him down.

And in doing so he noticed the bat-shaped knit doll nestled under the blanket with Kal;he didn't even bother to try to stop the small but cute smile that lit his face.

\- Bii... - Kal whimpered with a little hiccup, looking at Batman in some kind of supplication.

\- It's time to go, Kal. – Said Bruce in response, pulling his hand at the obvious dislike of the baby.

\- I don't wait for anything but the best of you. " He said. "And he swallowed, hesitating for a single moment.

\- And that you don't remember me or anything. " He said. And I want you to know. " He said.

Just keep in mind that all is not lost, and that even if I'm not there to see you, you'll have your damn Christmas wish.

Choking with a gentle laugh, Bruce shook his head to try to clean it, failing horribly, and then reached out to the boy.

Kal'sbeautiful crown of messyhair, wishing he wasn't wearing his gloves, he leaned forward and, feeling just a little crumpled.

And he put a chaste kiss against the child's forehead the same way Jor-El had done to him.

When he backed off, he said.

\- You're going to find me in your future, and I'm going to act like a different person.

\- And I'm even going to turn you over my shoulder and walk into a nightclub table.

But despite how we know each other, despite how different we are, you somehow move your way straight into the core of my heart and become my best friend. " He said.

"But you will never recognize me or know who I am.

Sucking a little breath, trying to stay on point, Bruce just couldn't stop feeling that this could really be the end of it all.

\- If that was the case, so be it, but not before he put Kal to safety.

Not before I tell Clark, one way or another, how he feels.

Brushing Kal's hair from his face, the baby staring at him with a plethora of emotions in his incredibly blue eyes, Bruce made his voice work and said.

\- In time you will become much more to me than just my best friend, you will become... – Said.

\- And you become my world, the air I breathe. " He said.

\- But then I'm going to donate you. " He said. "I will sacrifice myself to save you. " He said.

And this will be for a brief passing moment. " He said.

\- And it was a fleeting moment of time that never existed. " He said.

\- And for a single moment that's passed and I won't get it back or try it. " He said.

\- And the only force in this universe that makes my heart ado with - with desire, and more.

\- You're never going to notice, and it's okay, because all I could ever ask is for you to be happy.

\- You're going to ask me one day what I'd want for Christmas, and what I'd want for the future. "And that's the answer.

I just... I just want you to be okay, to always be smiling, that smile of yours to light up the world, and to be surrounded by the people you love.

I want you saved. " He said.

And that I wish you to live, that you grow up that you protect the world and always have a smile on your face. " He said.

"May you be happy and find happiness. "Bruce said.

Pulling his hands away, ignoring the twinge on his chest he felt when Kal protested pitifully.

And Bruce slipped his hood back over his face and activated the launch sequence.

As the ship grumbled for life, kicking the dirt up into a cloud beneath it, Batman stood up and placed the ship upright so it could take off properly.

And with his hand hovering over the mechanism on the hull that would lock the hatch in place and fill the compartment with a sedative, putting Kal to sleep.

But before pressing him he closed his eyes with the frightened and lonely child inside, offering one of the most open smiles he had ever worn while dressed as Batman.

Bruce pressed the button to close the hatch, and saw Kal struggle not to breathe in the mist of light, to stay awake, but eventually gave in to the mixture and became lame.

And his little stuffed toy held freely in his arms.

And with that acting as his cue, the ship's propulsion systems went into high gear and fired a plume of fire and smoke down.

And as it took off, and far away around that location, several smaller and larger ships also took off.

And along with them several others and objects of various types were sent into space.

And Bruce watching the whole thing with a blank expression.

Even when the ship was no longer visible, coming out of the atmosphere and into space.

And he continued to stare wistfully up into the burning sky, his vision ripped from the persistent ghost image when a fissure opened beneath his feet and led him to act.

That's it, that's when it all came to an end.

Although he had tried to figure out how he could save everyone before returning to where he belonged.

And while he worked on everything else, there was no solution he could find to save others, it was not his destiny nor his obligation.

No residual trace of radiation or light or whatever it has put in this mess, no wormhole that it could detect and manipulate to change the fate of each of them.

And he was taken by the light of the stars, when an immense light of the moon projected upon him.

And that's when Zariel took over for good and so she using an immense energy, a great protective symbol appeared on Kryptonopolis,and a part of Kandor..

And he brought up the symbols of the strings using this to project and create barriers around these cities and bring them to sleep all over the chosen cities.

And he knew about Kara, by himself invading Zor El's computers. – And he remembers that he can secretly sabotage each of ZorZor's experiments.

And he didn't have enough definite knowledge of time travel or the technology needed to manage it otherwise.

It had been in the middle of the second month that he came to the conclusion that there was no way he could escape.

If Jor-El and Lara survived, they had to be bottled up with the city, and if the bottled city survives, it needed to be sent to their cave or they would have coordinates for it to find.

And when he rose up leaving Zariel in charge and thus using the power of his barrier making them protected from meteors and the explosions of Krypton destroying themselves.

Since the army and other governments would find them at some point clark's ship.

And this could be used by Luthor, some other villain by Darkseid. – Thought.

And or even another villain or even the government against him

What if it kept secret, and stayed on the other side of the blue moon that wasn't destroyed with Krypton.

And the power of mental sleep over the barrier and eternal sleep would keep him asleep for a long time.

And they were in a state of cryogenics.

And he could guarantee some security.

And on his ship; the only person who could guarantee that this would happen was himself.

It was a damning circumstance, but he meant what he said to Jor-El.

And he would gladly give his life if it meant kal could live one of his parents.

And that he could live with the Kents. "And he was selfish, he knew it. "He couldn't live sharing his childhood with Clark.

He had just played the bonus of Jor and Lara being able to see what this life would become, damn the consequences.

Still, that doesn't mean he would fall without a fight.

Not that there was really anything he could fight, but he would run, and run, and keep running until there was no hope.

And because Batman never gave up, and he let Zariel take over.

And even if he's the only one who knows that, that's what he wants his legacy to be in the first place, he was there to create Clark's escape.

So Zariel,using the light energy of the blue moon, he just didn't eat Kandor and Argo City.

And he put the protective barriers of these cities, better than he could and putting them into mental sleep, in a way that didn't age and if they died they would die asleep without pain.

And as long as he starts the rest of the dying planet.

And he just adised the dead stars that died near Krypton.

And he jumped, and slid, and he flew toward the stars using his energy and turning into an immense monster.

And that he ad arose stars and the wreckage of the destruction that sprang up around. and what else it took to stay alive to the end.

Screams and more screams, and that the last things they would see was an immense monster eating what was left of a planet tearing itself to pieces.

And what made it impossible to hear his heartbeat, besides those who were devoured, and accelerated, and the ground kept falling away from him, and being devoured by a monster in his last moments of life.

And death and destruction, he knew it was the welcome food of the end of the world.

And as he pushed forward, but he bit his terror and kept moving, holding on to a sense of hope that he knew was useless.

The involuntary sounds that eluded him were miserable and distressed, a beast a god or a being coming with the end times.

And even if he kept pushing himself forward, flying and devouring everything around him and also the dying stars until he didn't exist.

And there was nothing to tell the stories, and there was no one who could give up, even in his imminent death and the destruction of a planet.

And that didn't make the fact that every single one of them who ran for their lives, and who were about to die...

And there were those who died in the fire and were alone, in the wrong timeline, on a planet that should already be dead, and unless it was a horrifying fate.

And death among those who cried out in despair, weeping for their lives and begging their gods for a salvation that would not come...

And they cried, children shrunk in laments and despair.

And being received in their beds, awakened by the promise of an imminent death.

He was a world of beings endowed with powers singling from the yellow sun.

And those who were still fighting.

And that he who fought against the worst of humanity and the universe in spite of it, so he had often contemplated the concept of his death.

And that all the scenarios and plausible results didn't scare him at all, but he could never have predicted something like this, no matter how much he thought about it, no matter how crazy his life could be at times.

And maybe it was the lack of preparation that made all this so overwhelming, taking him back to how many unanswered questions he'd be leaving behind.

No one he knew or cared about would know what happened to him.

And they will never get a chance to close without body to bury, no funeral to say their goodbyes.

And he finally flew into the skies, heading into space in silver wings wrapped in a trail of stars that he devoured as if an immense mouth or an endless black hole of bright lights.

And that he ate wrapped around the space around him, devouring the lights the stars and the sun that was sucked and consumed, sucked like lights of immense reptilian wings of membranes like a huge platinum bat with immense eyes.

And so he was again in space flying and eating all the dead and dying stars with their last remnants of light and the end of consuming stars before they became black holes.

And he put an end to each of them, to the sun so that they don't become black holes and that they don't swallow other planets.

And those who were consumed by him were graced by light and an end without suffering being consumed and becoming incandescent light.

And so he was traveling again and ended up on another planet not far from Krypton.

And in the form of the immense creature, it was known as the trail of stars that ate dying worlds, and that roamed those galaxies and part of the universes where stars died and where black holes appeared.

And so it was where they went from the boundaries of the green lantern jurisdiction, and he in his immense monstrous form he saw the planet

And the planet of Jordaki-Haa,of the race, Jogurd-haa of the Jogun kings. .

And that it was an evolved planet divided between snowy mountains, caves with underground rivers and frozen rivers on the surface in winter, whose you are three, yet...

Whose beings were born of eggs that were laid by both males and females, but they were androgens and hermaphrodites, as they were shapeshifters..

And they could change shape, but the dominant male sex was the only one who could lay eggs, the descendants of kings.

And these were the only androgens that could procreate and have both sexes could generate by partenogenesis.

He could not keep the heat of a planet constant, and that was as far away as Neptune was from the Sun of the earth, but with the different.

And it was that more than half the time a glacial winter, and that the other half was as hot as Venus at the other half of the time of year.

During a freezing winter when the suns moved away, and in a heat worse than that of hell, like Venus, when the waters boiled.

And with that, they adapted when they built underground cities and they had underground cities and animals that reptilians that put jewels, and were gigantic, adapted to the heat and cold.

And that it was a constant glacial winter, the beings evolved to remain warm in the winter, secreting plasma and when it came only half the summer months and the other half of the winter months.

And it reached the temperature, to that they are resistant to both cold and heat and they are twice the size of Jupiter.

And one year of that planet would be around 36 months from earth, half the year and winter and the other half of the year and heat

And his king was his king Jandur Jogun,and he saw that near him an immense star became a black hole sucking all the light from its immense yellow suns.

And he was totally muscular big three feet tall, having long tentacles in his body and humanoid form, whose beard was tentacles and what would be his hair are bulbous and vivid long tentacles, they were all purple, and equal to a bodybuilder.

And when I was about to swallow the planet and the suns, that's when Zariel arrived.

And the immense creature ate the black star and several black holes around, and along with the other stars that were about to die, and that were and the planets closest, and that were about to die.

It was and still is a race of beings who had a long life, and he met Jogun...

And they saw the immense monstrous creature sleep and be reborn as a humanoid man in the great light of his blue moon of light.

And he stayed the same, they were when he was on Krypton.

And he stayed there to meet the king and his daughter and a space pirate.

And that was five years before she met the Green Lanterns, and seven years before she met the Justice League,and two years before she joined the Green Lanterns.

And for a while he met some allied races, friends and lovers, realizing that if it were not for the fact that he was human, or the divinity of ruin.

And that would have made the king already have married them, if he were as her father says, a creature capable of being less powerful according to him.

Or alternate in three forms, his human, the six-eyed humanoid, and those of an end-time beast, and he was xenophobic.

And what was a certain fear about the end-of-time creature he saw eating the dying planets.

And his size made him suspicious of his fear of what might happen, but they kept it a secret about this monstrous shape.

And a lie to say that he was reborn as a human on a distant planet every cycle and could not always be present every 200 years.

And that he just couldn't use the same shape, and the time they divided, that galaxy was close to an anomaly of time.

And what facilitated the fact that time right there was distorted, and that the strings of time changed time around the planet, and that they created temporal anomalies in negative zones.

And that's where time was distorted, and that made the time difference run slower.

Not being a lie, he was there in a passing way, and that implied he couldn't get married.

And he just walked away, after more, and after 200 lunar cycles.

And when he fell from the sky after swallowing the last black hole, he lost his monstrous form and transformed into zariel'shumanform, his long white hair like the trail of a thousand comets and several bright stars.

And to the utter pride of King Jandur,he fell right into Jodin'slap, who upon seeing Bruce falling from the sky was on his date as a prince charming and caught him in his lap in the shape of a bride.

For Jodin it was love at first sight, and she made the court as if even though he said he was male, but for her race he was very similar to a fêmea, and perfect for her.

Like the father she could be him and her as she wished, but during the mating season that happens once a year the dominant sex that was born with him predominates and sex.

And sex is more than sexual, being often psychic, and the virility of his race is put when how and how often he can provide pleasure and how using not only physical and mental penetration.

And the sex of this race is intense and often fatal, if not prepared and by many feces physically incompatible with other races ending in death.

And since in the mating cycle of the breed itself the female dies due to not supporting the intensity of the male.

And not all partners survive the mating cycle, and that often offspring and a genetic copy prior to their parent.

And since they don't really die reincarnation by passing their gene into a stronger, more adaptable body.

And it was in this period between Jodin seducing him two months before the mating month that she met her, she practically did sexual assaults, she wanted to take him...

And she took him to see the planet, and she at the end of the day, after two weeks took him in her lap towards her room...

And she deposited it there, not knowing her real preference, he became unstable, they kissed...

You're so handsome. "She said.

And she said. So shy.

And she spread her legs and removed her clothes, and ate him with her tentacles, she prepared him, but she allowed the first time he took it, after two rounds of it.

And she took it after preparing it, and what he wasn't prepared for was the sexual assault where while he was screaming she took him to the seventh heaven.

And the intensity of mental sex with the psychic could have killed him.

And he woke up after a night of love until dawn where he never thought the energy, made him lose consciousness and wake up two days later.

And there were doctors who evaluated whether he would recover, at that time, Jodin's proof was if he survived..

And what was proven the intensity of sex, that would bring someone down for two days without killing.

And after that day, during the two years of time he stayed on the planet every four days they had psychic sex and every day they had physical sex with penetration.

And she was more dominant than him, it seemed that she wanted him to be submissive to his desires, but he was also dominant and they switched positions.

And it could increase the musculature get as big as your father or have an androgen body between the male and the female with all the organs.

And the people of this planet of purple aliens were a mixture of Martian and Kryptonian without their weaknesses.

And if they hadn't believed it, even if he stayed on the planet of Jodin,equivalent to the time it took for him to be born on Earth the planet in the case is almost 6,000 light years away.

And the incursions to that planet are long and distant.

And it was a very long journey, and they are practically on the other side of the universe, almost an endless lack of change in time when traveling there.

But using teleportation or some device that he could open portals to any part of the universe, and come back the next moment, not even more than a week or even two weeks of departure.

And he trained until he was able to transport living objects, in addition to goods, and which was very difficult, and he never succeeded, so he never succeeded until it occurred to unravel a being who tried to enter with him.

And that he realizes that coming back would be like he didn't get out, and time didn't pass outside the ropes zone.

And that he would be after leaving he would come back in a time warp and go back to the beginning where it all began and how he hadn't left.

And use the time warp itself to prevent that when it came out it returned to the starting point, and creating a specific time cycle a break from time.

And using string theory, and a black hole where there would be no time, and that being used as time control and being in two places at once.

And that even if he used this or a reflection of light to make that race believe that he was a deity, and that he couldn't get married.

Just when Jodin's race came to earth looking for the avatar of the creature of the end.

And according to her, she tells her to see Bruce for the first time.

There was a white jewel and red lines that was attracted to him.

And you saw him as Batman on the full moon. and seeing him as Bruce Wayne, they took their questions about those stories about lunar cycles.

And she saw that as she remembered he shone on the full moon in the blue light of the moon.

And rather advised you to join the Green Lantern corps as an alliance.

And he twice saw them, and advised with the idea of pretending to be a beast and dumb to the green lanterns of the earth.

Since that was a good joke, no one is born on that planet without psychic powers or with an IQ of less than 3,000, but humans don't need to know.

And he was always visited every 15 years by Jodin,sporadically.

And they met during their trip through space during their vacation as Batman.

And he was traveling through space where he met Jodin Jogun,daughter of King Jandur Jogun,he was a sovereign of a very distant planet.

And this one who was at peace with the Green Lantern, and who made a pact to keep his daughter in the guardian group.

And the most famous power of that race is the time loop, they are not able to go back in time or travel through it, but are able to stop time.

And for a specific period of time, the house of kings can stop time and hold on to temporal loops for as long as they want.

And this is a famous power, known to some races, with the exception of humans, who were not warned of it.

And he met her when she paid a visit to Gotham five years before meeting Hal, she spent time with him, along with the Silver Fox.

And a humanoid woman with silver body and silver hair, and the so-called collector of a million worlds.

And unlike her, called only The Yoko Marin Nava, whose powers are to keep youth, absorb, play and emit and suck energy and whatever power was.

And she was purely silver in colour and with spiky hair and long as crystals, but her skin was smooth and curvy in a long, two-metre syrup.

And while Hal and Superman were on missions, he was asked tiresomely to visit that planet.

And it was a Green Lantern, similar to a Martian, with, had the ability to change shape by momentarily occupying the shape of a tentacle and bulbous creature.

And that were similarities, she had a purple color, red, round eyes, with what looked like tentacles that were her hair tied behind her head.

And she had the power of her race, curvy, elongated thin full breasts, half with a normal head, but elongated at the tip, and it was where it bent what looked like tentacle-like hair and a voluptuous body

And she had telepathic powers, all the kind of psychic powers and similar to Martians, and that could fly with the power of the mind.

And they came to earth, right in the midst of their rest, while he formulated plans and made schemes.

And it was última a last-minute invitation, if what she said, he'd come and go in the blink of an eye and no one would miss it, because he'd be back not long after.

And he was invited to see temples and shrines and alien temples.

And he did not always use his human form, when Jodin liked to do so to induce him to switch between forms;

And she managed to make him shine brightly when they had sex in the temple of her planet's moon, beneath the reflection of her four moons.

And he turned red every time he remembered what she did to him in the temple of the moon of the gods of Zurpan,never thought of tentacles in the same way, and what she could do with them.

And she came at him sneakily and whispered in her ear using.

You know what I'm going to do to you after everyone's not looking? "She spoke the pulling through the corner between the straits of the pillars without giving him time to react.

The male Jodin breed has several types of reproductive limbs as tentacles that serve in the sexual act in different ways and practices.

And there are two in his mouth, one that sits in place of his tongue and the other that sits in place of the soft palate, two between his legs and wrapped in small tentacles.

And in place of the main penis reproduction and that of the main to one where the human male penis is located, and she can use her fingers as tentacles and as she wants they have full control of her body.

And it is completely noticeable when they have sex, even a kiss can be a penetration, and the primary limb from inside their mouth that stood in place of the soft palate toward.

\- Someone... - He tried.

\- Then you'd better not make any noise. She laughed.

And he and pulling him in a kiss, between the buildings, where she fucked his mouth and then rubbing it and keeping it pressed between the pillars.

And the tentacles released natural lubricants and pheromones.

And she opened her mouth and stuck her mouth in his, and released both limbs, and to give time to recover, she pulled him and stuck his tongue in his ear, he tried to contain the pant.

And between the explanations, she fucked her mouth, it was virtually impossible not to release an offense, when to complicate she stuck her hands inside her pants.

And he was in an isolated corner between the pillars, curling up in his limb, skirting his thighs, and she pressed himself on it, almost glued.

And if he was sticking himself between his pants, and heading towards his hole, he tried to breathe through his nose, and not make any noise.

\- We're not sure how the architects built this temple, but it dates back more than two thousand years.

And that's when he felt the viscous liquid drain from his mouth, and she let it go, after he convulsed in his hands, and they let go, or rather she let him go.

And adjusting his pants, and dripping that viscous liquid from his ears, mouth and everywhere, his own penis felt viscous and wet.

And she pulled him close again, after he tried to spit it out, but feeling his tongue and other numb parts.

And he's never going to look at the temples the same way again.

\- Said the translator, a humanoid on a red scale, curvy, slim and long body, with meandering body and pointed head, having a height similar to his.

She had no hair and a set of gills on her neck that the Glifordians rarely wore anymore.

Progress had taken them out of the water and into the earth, then into the stars.

It was the last one that caused friction on the neighboring planets and the Lantern-Green asked the League to lend a hand in the peace negotiations, but was somehow denied.

And that's when Superman had a disagreement with the aliens, and that for some reason of translation, and the fact that only a few members knew the real reason for his anger.

And that he hasn't been able to control since Bruce was kidnapped, and he didn't even show his face in the tower or near any member of the justice league.

And what caused a friction between the Kryptonians,the members of the league, and that made only the Green Lanterns in jodin's case Jodin for all the esgar of Hal who did not like the alien woman.

And it was once that the Green Lanterns were apprehensive about the problems that race could cause, and at the time he was invited as a secret mediator, uninvited by the league, chosen by Jodin..

And right there next to him wrapped in a purple aura was Jodin Jogun,floating around him.

Bruce preferred to stay on his own planet, but Jodin walked away from his patience, saying that he could use vacations and that it was a short trip.

He only agreed because Jodin who hadn't seen him in time broke into his mansion as many times as he would have liked, and he was on vacation,and he had the choice to have sex in his room or space.

And she became unbearable and Alfred also threatened him at the same time.

Although he did not admit this to his friend and lover, Jodin,with whom he has a long back and forth relationship and no commitment, and was great company, she was humorous and fun and easy to travel through space,even if she was a pervert.

And with both of them, it was exciting, even if he didn't like being away from Gotham for long, but he should stay away long enough.

And all for him to simply make his turn and find out about ancient races that were extinct not to mention the Kryptonians..

He built the Watchtower, but it wasn't the same as riding on alien planets.

Headaches aside, travel anyway and vision weren't so terrible if he knew where he would go.

Jodin walked beside him with a glazed look in his eyes.

Museums of ancient temples were admittedly low on the scale of excitement, but Bruce enjoyed thesilence, but what he just passed in the temple.

And that a few minutes between his wet pants and the bitter taste in his mouth changed his mind.

Whenhe noticed Bruce looking on, Jodin slapped his shoulders together, smiling kindly as if this vacation had gone according to plan,and groping him blatantly.

And she wore a purple outfit with a cape with the emblem of a circle with a cross and one.

And in the shape of a diamond in the center that was the emblem of the royal family, she wore a purple armor with red filaments and black outlines around her clothes glued with belts, not that she needed, since she could change shape.

Ignoringaher, Bruce returned to admire the temple, he knew to go back in time and wait a crack of time to find an excuse to travel.

And it was a well-crafted but functional cheating,and running away from anothersemi-public sex session was one of the reasons.

The architecture of the temple was different from the tall and locked buildings of the rest of the city, holding an elegant elegance that was more curved and rounded.

The pillars that supported the ceiling were a shimmering blue that was fascinating from a scientific point of view.

On the other side, Ambassador Hiraht got angry, but Bruce was happy to pretend to ignore him.

He studied Glifordian before coming, but he and Jodin, being the princess who was interplanetary patricinha and coming from a rich and allied planet, and though no one would hurt her.

And not that she could, and great sustainability beyond incredible riches, she was a great melee fighter when she needed it.

And they saw no reason to let go they knew that when the political terrain was complicated enough.

Hiraht was also stuffy and pretentious, one of the biggest headaches Bruce has had to deal with since arriving here, so ignoring him was more enjoyable than listening, but sometimes it was impossible.

And the two races had complicated relationships almost on the verge of a constant war as long as he remembered a conflict.

And to which he led in the war of the galaxies exactly a thousand years before he went to the galaxy using the fold of time and come back as if nothing had happened.

And on some planets like their ancient allies they had statues of Zariel's triple form that showed the deity Zariel..

And there were few who still prayed, worshipped and revered, and all for divinity without knowing where it really was...

And in the androgen humanoid form of six eyes and pink skin and the end-time beast that eats dying planets.

And yet there were the ancient statues of the planet of Jodin,which without proving that he would go there to hear the prayers had statues and temples for memories and respect.

And that sometimes they were just respectful, and they spoke when they knew they wouldn't be heard.

And it was diplomatic if not interesting that it was simply used in wars and excuses for misunderstanding, and that some planets, entered wars.

And simply and because they broke the images, and either lacked with respect for the memory of ancestors and coming from earlier eras.

And he really if it wasn't for his waist game, and on a vacation trip in theory and not being included in a diplomatic dispute, he and was wearing his human form, but with his long black hair.

Their translator, Lisrendr,on the other hand, was not the bore that her boss was, and kept picking on the fact.

And that he doubted that he was either a descendant or an avatar or representation of a deity that could bring about the end times.

And the demonic planet-eating form became only legends, being a long-distance race the race of King Jogun'sfather, were the last to see Zariel devouring planets.

And this came to become a legend and this fed the legend and the ancient wars between the galaxies of Zothran...

To which a race came to be extinguished, narrowly, but they were one of the most faithful allies of zariel'stripleform.

But other than that, they were civilized, and they were not beings who would go to war for pleasure, not after the truce, with the race of Jodin,even if it was a fine line between their peoples.

She was lively and friendly, and Bruce went on to enjoy her company over the past week, including some of the jokes she made when she thought others couldn't hear.

They say that this is the Temple of Time... – And continuou a translator, who had done the translation with genuine interest in his voice.

She did not mention the Glifordian empire in which Hiraht was expanding, instead of focusing on the temple itself, which Bruce was fine with.

\- You can see a primitive calendar on the wall of ancient times. " He said.

The mural seemed very little like a calendar for Bruce's perception, but reading Glifordian was harder than talking, let alone trying to decipher an ancient alphabet.

Normally Bruce was prepared for such challenges, but he only had a week to prepare for the trip and even he could only handle so much.

What does this symbol mean? Questioned.

He asked, pointing to one that repeated more often.

He had seen it on the pillars and near the altar as well.

\- It means: Time Walker. - Said Lisrendr,gesturing to the pillars.

We think they must have believed in time travel as part of their reality, and they revered those who walked in time as messengers of the gods.

Unfortunately we have no information about this Time Walker, because goda... – He was interrupted.

\- Lisrendr. - And it was that Hiraht said abruptly.

"You should not mention that name. - Warned.

Lisrendr looked down and apologized at Glifordian,then returned with a sadder smile.

\- I'm sorry, I got a little carried away. " He said.

\- The Time Walker, he's been revered.

Zariel commented on the fact that they were to save some races that would be extinct, but the question remained, if he saved one what would happen to the other?

Use one of the pillars to connect to a planet as an anchor in its past.

I said... - But it was also all lost... - I said.

\- And all records to allow a safe passage, so we can not confirm that no real-time travel took place. " He said.

And the ancient temples in his reverence made her proud, and he watched her ego grow.

It seemed that she considered them heretics, and did not revere the ancient cultures.

While Bruce was interested in what she was saying, it could wait until later when Hiraht was not around to stop her.

\- Do you believe time travel is impossible? - Bruce asked in his place.

Of course i do. " He said. "It's total nonsense. " Said Lisrendr, returning to translate the words of Hiraht.

\- We would have found the secret if it were true. - Said

\- It's not as unlikely as you think. " Said Jodin.

If you say so. Lisrendr shrugged.

Looks like she agreed with the boss.

And Jodin's planet is in an unstable fold of time.

Jodin looked at Bruce with a strange look, but Bruce pushed her away.

Jodin sent indirect... And she has... strange when time travel was mentioned, at least around Bruce.

And that he liked to grab him and use his tentacles to have sex with him.

He assumed something had happened when the League, and when he saw that Jodin traveled with Bruce.

And when she first saw the league with Bruce.

And when she first met the land.

And that's when Bruce ended in the 1940s, but neither Clark nor Diana.

And that he was approached by Diana a few times tospeakabout an alien they both met while traveling to the past.

And they never seemed open to talking about it, even though they both hadn't seen it, but only a purple alien.

Jodin walked away after that, looking at the glass sculpture on the altar.

Bruce looked back at the calendar mural, then at the mosaic on the floor.

\- The old ones liked the color blue. "He said, kneeling to touch what appeared to be other sea creatures.

Lisrendr looked sad, but nodded.

\- The ambassador says blue was an easy paint to make. " He said.

It was a lie, but Bruce let it go for now.

This mystery was deeper than he expected.

Maybe this trip isn't boring after all.

Zariel had water control powers.

What was that for? Jodin Jodin asked, pointing to the intricate glass sculpture he was studying.

Lisrendr jumped on the subject change, walking to join Jodin..

They spoke softly as Bruce marveled at the shimmering tiles that seemed to move when he rang, there was a certain.

It was hard to believe that such a stubborn race had created such ethereal beauty.

Jodin reached out to touch the statue while Bruce was, and some kind of energy arched between his fingers for the statue.

And he could use the energy to know the weather, and the energy that went out of the place made him want to suck.

Jodin shouted, looking at Lisrendr who looked so frightened.

Bruce took a step forward, but the mosaic began to shine softly.

And there was a specific touch you made when you had the goals that there was a certain sequence.

He realized with some happiness that his plan worked, and that he was in the dead center.

He heard Jodin scream his name like a bright blue light blind Bruce and pain took hold in his veins.

Time travel is painful.

If Bruce made a list, he'd have a good number of things he hated.

Now, being away from Gotham and bright flashes of lights were on top of it, followed by supporters who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

And yourself for being so foolish to want a more interesting trip.

The latter, at least, he did not have to admit to anyone but himself.

He moaned when he arrived, retreating from the ground while cataloguing everything he was going to yell at Jodin.

And to which he was always angry at those tugs that he should be taught to land.

And when they had a free time.

Touching sacred objects that exploded Bruce on the walls was just the beginning of what promised to be a long lecture, should you be kinder, as someone normal would survive a journey through time in this way?

Using the wall as support, Bruce discovered that he was still in the Temple of Time.

Either Jodin was gone, which was not normal, or I really sure

He just didn't know what time was right.

He would hope that if he knew someone there or an ancestor who was hovering himself apologizing, about some magical relic capable of transporting to each region.

In his place, there were twenty spears pointed at his path, held by Glifordians.

It wouldn't be hard to subdue, but he wanted to know where he was.

And that he didn't recognize it, and this time there was no way he could defend himself, not with spears prepared anyway, but he had done it before.

Holding hands in surrender, Bruce wondered for the umpteenth time why he had agreed to this mission.

He was not far from a good diplomat, despite his ability to negotiate and plan, and this situation was only getting worse.

Still, he knew a fight he couldn't win when he saw one.

Without Lisrendr to translate, he assumed the show had been up.

I apologize for my colleague touching the statue. And said Bruce in what was probably a broken attempt to the tongue, but better than nothing.

And he thought about the time he would spend there with the loops if one happened, sure he would stay long enough to learn if that were the case.

He hoped that his understanding of the local language would be enough to hide his frustration, and learn a little if this were the case.

The spears did not lower, they seemed afraid of him, he realized belatedly that he seemed less human, and more like the statues of the triple goddess.

In fact, the red-scaled aliens seemed even more hostile.

Whatever taboo he or Jodin has committed, and whatever Bruce has done, it would be another kind of etiquette.

And if Bruce discovered any mistakes from the distant past, if he found out, he would kill her as soon as he found him a thousand times and then resurrected.

The right spear hit forward and Bruce got out of the way before the electric current could shock him.

It was clear that they wanted him to move and walk, so he did what they wanted instead of antagonizing his captors.

The less confusion he puts in, I hope the less they would expect when he had a chance to escape and find some future ally.

And maybe ask for help from some ancestor of a friend in the future.

He was fortunately still in an outfit similar to a Japanese kimono with boots and no one had stepped forward to take his belt.

So either they assumed that the biggest threat was the aliens from space or they were underestimating him as the only strange humanoid of pink skin.

He was flocking out of the temple to see someone who was clearly in charge that he could perhaps negotiate.

Which was odd, because Bruce he had not yet been introduced to any responsible the path was long.

And to all those responsible on his first day here, but this woman was completely unknown to him.

\- How come the word wasn't one he knew.

Any sympathy? And enter the temple? "He heard it.

\- He asked the scaly woman.

\- And Bruce started saying, but he got stuck painfully from behind.

Quiet, Silevion.

The word was easier to catch this time.

Although he could not find a direct translation, the tone was pejorative enough for him to guess.

As it was clear that all the words he had would be wasted on this lot, Bruce took it in his surroundings.

He frowned, and seeing or admiring the buildings or what they were building, was he in the early days?

Half the buildings he had seen on this planet before were now under construction, was seeing in its prime, they were aquatic beings, barely out of the ocean.

And the sun was a big big yellow, it wasn't so hot yet it was very radioactive, so possibly the moon was a bluish darkness.

He had a sinking suspicion that the light that had knocked him down did more than just throw him against a wall.

Swallowing his malaise, he let the guards tie his hands.

It made them feel safer, and the restraints seemed easy enough to get out.

The group leader started screaming a little too fast for Bruce to follow, but the essence seemed like he was going to be taken to a cell.

Volunteering your time until there were fewer guards was your best plan.

Noting the way to the cell block, Bruce wondered if he traveled to the time of some alien and the childhood of any of Clark's relatives.

And either the famous war depicted in krypton's ancient data, after all it was space.

And i'd be there too, some weird alien.

And his journey from the past of some race already extinct, and that he might know.

The lack of purple, blue and pink was beginning to worry him more than he wanted to admit.

Just because the people of this planet shouldn't have been able to face the deity of ruin doesn't mean they hadn't found a way.

And anyone who could take superman down in the future doesn't mean they couldn't find out.

Bruce set his mind aside as the corridors grew darker.

He paused enough to take a shock from one of the spears, but the malaise remained.

The other option was that the Temple of Time was not as fantastic as everyone thought, and Bruce had been sent here alone.

And without having a comfort from some ally who knows a distant ancestor...

And not knowing the right period wasn't easier than knowing when he arrived.

Finally, he was unceremoniously pushed into a dark room.

Only years of training allowed his body to roll in the fall, and yet his shoulder was very shaken.

The door locked behind him, and Bruce sat, grunting like his twisted shoulder.

Getting rid of the restraints was a matter of seconds, and he stood, ignoring the pains of glifordian stun guns.

There was some sunlight coming from the hole in the wall, but Bruce doubted it would be much help for him without more firepower than his belt had.

Still, it was enough to look through the darkness once his eyes adjusted.

There was a shapeless lump that trembled silently in the farthest corner of the light, and if he wasn't mistaken...

Hello, i'm not going to do that? "He asked, and the creature all shrunken and coiled and much smaller around himself.

He moved to Glifordian. I'm not going to hurt you. He tried.

Stay away! - I said the bug curled up in a corner.

She seemed a little older than Tim's age, but not much.

\- My suit is torn, so stay away! " He said.

Bruce blinked, but did not approach.

If that's who he thought was...?

Instead, he slowly moved into the light so that he was visible, so he knelt down.

What happened to your suit? – He asked, hoping he was getting the right inflection.

Glifordian was a difficult language, but he wasn't sure why a torn suit would make a difference.

\- He tore it up when... - And the girl shuddered.

I'm not going to hurt you. And he repeated Bruce.

Can I get closer?"

Bruce barely had time to move as twin lasers came from the girl, but they had a short circuit when they hit the wall.

There was a little hole there now, and the girl screamed.

Don't come any closer! He asked for fear.

Making sure he was out of the line of attack, Bruce set out cross-legged on the ground.

She did not seem to be in control of what happened, and he was beginning to understand that his requests to stay away were for his benefit.

\- I'm going to stay here - And Bruce promised.

What's your name? That was a possible answer.

For a while, he didn't have an answer.

He waited, counting his breaths in silent meditation.

He weighed the pros and cons of taking off his hood.

Even if he didn't have red scales, he'd probably be less intimidating, or at least that's what he thought.

It wasn't like there was someone here who recognized him anyway, and he couldn't be recognized in his rosy humanoid form, and she wouldn't remember him in the future, or she wouldn't recognize him in any way.

\- Lara. - And she said quietly.

Bruce looked at the door, then made his decision.

Can you keep a secret? "And he asked.

\- I... - I said hesitantly.

Bruce took off the mask, letting the light show his features.

My name is Bruce. "He said.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

The girl looked up and then uttered a frightened phrase that Bruce could not translate.

Then there was an iron grip on his wrist pulling him forward.

He could see the girl vaguely in the light, making her hair dark and little else.

The lack of scales frightened him, as well as the amazing force she used to pull him forward in the darkness, so wouldn't there be more than one Lara...?

\- You can't stay in the sunlight! " She said in a very different language, one that Bruce was more familiar with, he had more time with her language than with his captors.

And his five eyes remained closed, glad that the bangs covered his hair was a platinum white and that shone in the night as a trail of stars.


	192. Chapter 192

35

Then he shuddered, because his grip was a little too strong.

Are you from Krypton? And he asked what he already thought he knew.

And him, switching to the same language.

He originally learned at Clark's request, and then out of necessity, and on the other when he traveled back in time and once again this was necessary.

And since the man wanted someone else to talk to and practice, other than a hologram on the computer of the fortress of solitude.

And that with myself, and if he had to use it on a mission, it was always good to be ready.

And having learned his mother tongue much later in life.

\- It's a way to make the tongue feel less dead, and he'd use it in the distant future.

And he remembers that when he told Clark, a melancholy look in his eyes as he delivered the board he had brought to Bruce.

And Clark never came to say that, or ask him to learn.

\- I don't know anyone who could learn that. "He said sadly, at a time when everything changed, and he never said it again or at some point in the future.

You're... No? And Lara asked, dropping her wrist as she took on her accent.

\- But you know our language. " He said.

That's correct. "Bruce said, noting some differences between his speech and Clark's, he was better than the Kryptonian himself.

The vowels were a bit rough, less pronounced consonants, and he couldn't tell if that was it or not to be familiar with a native accent.

And what made his words more difficult to follow, but he learned with accuracy and mastery.

And he was practically without an accent, he was better at this language so many times that he used it when he traveled to Krypton where he spent months talking to Jor...

He wondered if it was due to where she grew up on Krypton or if Clark's country was the problem.

And then that's how he met Lara.

The fact that a teenage girl was from Krypton opened the can of worms he was trying to keep closed.

There were still many unknown factors.

Can she be a refugee?

And what happened on Krypton?

Bruce's penchant for denial was generally not so strong, but he really hated time travel, but he discoveredsecrets.

And that only time travel are able to reveal, and secrets that are hidden under key and people hide them out of fear or shame.

Why are you on this planet? Asked him, uncertain how to ask what year it was without sounding crazy, without knowing that it was the war where his parents died.

His understanding of Kryptonian dates, left nothing to be desired too, he was good, but needed to know if they were in the period of the raids...?

Is this the fear of aliens from other worlds?

\- And she started saying it, then she stopped.

He heard her pantry as if she were crying.

A pain of understanding formed in his chest.

He bowed his head in the darkness, knowing that there was another tragedy that he had not been able to stop.

\- Zhanfir's great war. "I said it as if that was an explanation enough.

\- They were sent here to help. And lara continued.

\- The Goda, they're being killed. So my mother was supposed to act as an ambassador and help them. " He said.

Goda? [ Bruce asked, remembering the word of when Lisrendr had been cut.

\- But the Glifordians refused to listen. " He said. - AND... and..., she began to speak fast, too fast for Bruce to follow when he was accustomed to Clark's slower cadence.

And she cried as anguishedly recounting the war between three races and the race of Jodin..., who had the Krytianians as mediators.

And her desperation made the account worse than talking to a baby.

Please slow down. - He said, barely making the words kill, sun and poison.

The rest went too fast.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Lara said.

It's okay, it's okay. "Said Bruce, hesitant to reach his shoulder.

She hardened, but she didn't walk away.

\- You mentioned Goda- Said. Who are they? Asked nicely.

\- The Glifordians are killing them. " Said Lara.

\- It's genocide," he said. "They say about the power of the red river. " He said.

Bruce had studied glifordian culture on the journey up here, but there was no mention of any

Goda, they would be Zariel's former servants

Either they were hiding, or he had traveled far enough in the time he was here before they were killed.

Everything pointed to time travel, where he was supposed to prevent genocide...

Zariel was a box of surprises.

And he thought there was so much denial that he could be, that's where he should be.

That's why he hated leaving Gotham, but he never had options, he would really know the time and the space.

Which left him with a young teenager whose identity he was trying very hard not to think about.

Maybe 'Lara' was like Britney or Ashley on Krypton.

Either that, or he was talking to his best friend's dead mother, and Bruce didn't believe in coincidences, if it really was her, so he was at the right time.

He didn't know if Clark's birth mother had a maiden name, or if Krypton used these things.

As it was not impossible to verify, he put his mind on it for now, but he had something else in mind.

\- Why are you afraid of sunlight? " He asked, looking at the hole in the wall.

She even dragged him away when he took off his hood.

\- My suit's been torn. "And Lara said again.

And they took my helmet.

Yellow sunlight is poison. " He said.

So the Kryptonians knew about the effects of the yellow sun, but they were afraid?

Right... it wasn't what Bruce expected.

As far as Bruce knew, as far as Clark knew, the sun was the source of his powers.

Although if Krypton were a space race, it seemed strange that they had never discovered the properties of the yellow sun in their genes, someone made them believe that the yellow sun was bad.

It would be a way to maintain control over the inhabitants of Krypton, to maintain control.

It was right in the time of the thousand years of darkness. Zariel said.

It made my mother sick. "She said quietly.

So, what's going on? She killed my father.

And she died too.

And that was nothing more than an overload of cells.

Spontaneous combustion by excessive irradiation of the yellow sun.

Maybe it had different effects on adults.

Or maybe...

Do you feel sick? He asked.

\- I did not do it a short time ago. "She said.

\- And my eyes keep shining like mom's. " He said.

He wondered if Clark was sick as a baby.

But if the sunlight made the Kryponians sick and they began to have powers at once...

Unless the Krypton sun was different, and it was never yellow, but every time he was there, he was red. "Bruce said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. Zariel said. Purple, it's just that he wasn't. Zariel said.

They had no control.

They had no reason to need control, never that they needed, they had good technology.

And Bruce was the only one in the League with no real powers to work with, at least a while back.

How about being a good teacher to her? Questioned the divinity.

Still, if it was the control she needed, there were worse teachers.

Like there's no one here to teach.

\- I want you to take a deep breath. "And he said softly.

Are your eyes closed? " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "And she said miserably.

Open them. And said Bruce, making sure his voice was calm.

\- But what if I... - Said.

She's a scared girl.

\- You saw me earlier and nothing happened. "And Bruce said.

You can control it.

"But you have to try first.

I can... control it? "And she asked.

\- The yellow sun is not poison. "And Bruce said.

But that changes you. You just need to learn control.

A small gust of laser and a small scream erupted beside him, and he sighed, resisting the urge to scrub his temples.

The others, at least, had some training with their powers.

Bruce was just a human... and until further notice, he has no powers.

And that coincidentally taken in eras of the present past and future donates his body and control to others, never had to learn to control.

She, on the other hand, has no strings and no one to manipulate the wires.

And when he needs it she takes over.

And unlike Kryptonians, it was different.

How do you feel? Questioned.

\- And are your eyes any different from those of that time? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "And she said hesitantly.

\- So focus on that feeling. " He said.

\- Focus on a single point, and direct all the energy. "Bruce said.

Try to push him down. " He said.

I'm... And she asked quietly.

Am I a monster now? Questioned.

\- Only if you want to be. - And said Bruce, having seen many people abuse such powers.

\- You are an alien who has powers of the race of your planet. " He said.

\- But you can also be much more. " He said.

\- I can see through the wall. And she admitted it.

He was glad that Clark grew slowly in his powers, with parents who were two of the best mankind had to offer.

I'm glad he sent them to Kent instead of his parents.

\- And that's another effect of the sun.

\- You can push that down too. He contemplated.

\- It's not all bad stuff. " He said. "With some practice, you can fly.

Can I fly? And she repeated this, curiosity overloading her terror momentarily.

\- And have super strength, with almost invincibility. "He said, laughing.

\- You can also freeze your breath. " He said.

\- That means... - Said Lara, afraid to go back to her voice.

What if I hurt you? Questioned with fear.

Or other people? He tried.

You can hurt people. And bruce answered.

And easily. " He said. "That's why you need control.

\- I don't want to be like this. " He said.

Bruce considered his next words carefully, because he couldn't leave a child here in the dungeons, let alone a Kryptonian.

And Superman's potential birth mother, but he wasn't very good with words to begin with.

\- I can hurt people too. "He said.

What's going on? She asked.

He looked at gloved hands, seeing more blood on them than anyone had the right to do so, he began to speak.

\- Not long ago, I was fighting to protect my city, I loved it. " He said.

"I wanted to protect everyone. " He said.

The only way to do that is to train me on a lethal machine built to fight.

I fought and fought. " He said.

But I didn't, I did, one day I failed. " He said. And people died.

\- Because I wasn't strong enough, fast enough.

And when I needed it, there was no one who could help me.

\- And he came out, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

\- I don't kill, at least I wouldn't.

"And that was my promise.

\- And I never, ever wanted to need others.

\- I depend on my power, when I need it I'm going to use it. " He said.

– When it was necessary to protect people and help. " He said.

Because I know I have no one to protect myself from. " He said.

"And when I need it I'll have it. And I'm going to use it.

And I control the parts of me that can hurt people.

Does that work? She asked.

Bruce didn't know if he was meant to laugh or cry about it.

Not always. He said.

And remembering your troubled relationship with Dick, with Jason... with Clark...

He reminded everyone who wasn't there when he needed them, but it's better than not being able to protect the people I like. " He said.

"Or the people who need my protection.

Why is that? He asked.

\- Because I don't want anyone to become like me. " He said.

\- Because I don't want what happened to me not to happen to them. " He said.

You need that power. " He said.

" Because you will use it so that nothing that happened to you happens to others. " He said.

They were quiet for a long time after that.

Long enough for Bruce's knees to start hurting.

He had no more answers for Lara, at least not easy.

\- You know a lot about sun sickness.

I'm going to... had a friend who uses these powers for good. "Bruce said.

He helps people. " He said.

And he lives in my world, he's a symbol of hope. " He said.

Was it a bad idea to tell you about Clark? He thought.

\- You don't say his name. Zariel said.

And she can't make the call. Zariel said.

If he had really traveled back in time and been talking to Clark's mother, could he be changing the course of history?

And if that happens, she will continue to take her course, because that future has not yet happened, and it was before Clark's birth.

And the one here in the dark was hard to remember his responsibilities.

He remembered very well what it was like to be alone in the dark, and that was better, and it helped to ignore all the implications that this would have.

Could I have saved my parents? - She asked, with a small voice.

Bruce closed his eyes and saw a series of pearls fall to the ground when a second shot sounded.

\- They had the same powers as you. "He said.

\- There's nothing you could have done. And he said at last, unable to hide how raw that answer left him.

Don't blame yourself for that. " He said.

" Focus on what you can do now. " He said.

What do you mean, what can I do now? Questioned.

\- To begin with, do you want to punch the ground and bend the concrete. " He said.

Just for starters.

Are you serious? She questioned him.

Just a drill. " He said.

And she did, the first time he thought she was going to dig a hole to get out of the cell, in the darkness, so much so that the cell was bumped, and at last the place looked like a mine of bomb holes.

And then due to the lack of control, some were misshapen and others were larger and smaller.

And in the end the room was filled with dust dust and concrete shrapnel.

And after a quiet time she didn't even seem tired.

What's next? "She asked not at all tired.

\- Then we can get out of this cell if you feel it's to your liking. "And Bruce said.

And shifting his thoughts away from lonely dark alleys, and divinity of the end of time annoying that wanted to attract all a wave of Kryptonian families at his disposal.

He had not formulated a plan around a super teen girl, but this would make his escape much simpler.

Still, if she wasn't ready, he'd have to answer for it, too.

\- Can I use my powers to get out? And Lara asked.

\- But how could I... - Asked.

In a lot of ways. "Bruce said, resisting the urge to give lectures.

\- But it would be a good practice to control your eyes to burn a hole through the wall to begin with. " He said.

\- There are people on the other side of the wall. "And she said.

Bruce considered it. Soldiers?

I don't think... No. " He said. Not soldiers. " Said Lara.

\- Then something simpler - Bruce got up, pulling his hood with a practiced movement and returning to the light.

He reached out to Lara to take.

For a long time, Lara didn't move.

Bruce wondered if he would have to plan around Lara's fear of light after all.

But at last she stood, but stood in her dark corner.

You're not going to... hurt me? He tried to ask.

Or anyone else?

\- You may feel uncomfortable at first. "And Bruce said, guessing how the changes would affect his body.

But remember what I said about control? I can help you focus on that.

And he said. – With practice, you won't hurt anyone you don't want.

She reached out, pulling back at the last second.

He was about to tell you that they could find it.

And somehow if she needed it when she tried again, this time holding her hand.

Bruce shuddered. - Watch out. - Warned.

I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. – She automatically let go and he flexed his hand between opening and closing and learning to control.

\- I should have warned you about your strength. "Said Bruce, reaching out again.

This time, she took it carefully.

He gently pulled her into the light, knowing that she would not be moved if she did not want to.

She winked, rubbing in her eyes as he finally saw her clearly.

She had Clark's eyes, along with the curl of hair on her forehead that refused to be be damed.

The set of his chin was the same, despite his more delicate appearance, and Bruce did not doubt the determination that was hidden under fear.

And they were very cute, mother, father and son, they're cute. Zariel said.

And he looked toward his ears..., my god his ears were the same gave him the urge to bite...

And resisting the urge to bite clark's family's faces and ears.

How do you feel? – He asked, moving out of the light so that he smiled directly upon her, and did not think of ears.

Okay, i'm going to kill you. "She said, taking a deep breath.

He hoped this would mean that she had not been able to hide from the rays as much as she thought and the "disease" was over.

He walked to the hole in the wall, inspecting him as much as he could.

It seemed to have been burned there, so he assumed she had done it at some point.

She had probably received enough radiation before the Glifordians pushed her here.

Can you get this far? He asked.

I think so, yes. "And Lara said.

She had to stand on tiptoe to put her fingers in the hole, but Bruce didn't know how to explain "fly" to her, so employee for now.

\- I'm going to boost it to get a better grip. "And he said.

He waited for his nod, then lifted it under his arms.

She was light enough to be easy to hold her there, although she had more muscle mass than he expected.

Now what? She asked.

Pull it up. " He said.

Just pull? "She asked undecided.

\- You have super strength. " He said.

\- Just try to make it bigger to begin with. - Completed.

She began testing the wall, scraping it with growing confidence.

Finally, she breathed and pulled the wall.

It collapsed easily on her fingers, though Bruce had to remind her to be careful of the falling pieces.

There were screams on the other side of the wall, which meant they didn't have time to be late.

Can you pass? He asked.

I should be able to. And she said, and he lifted her up a little higher until she could crawl through.

\- And she once said she was on the other side.

He did what he asked, and the wall began to shine with the warmth of his eyes.

She cut an irregular square through the wall, then pushed it inward.

It was easy for Bruce to get through.

They're afraid of me. "And Lara said as people ran in another direction, armed to the teeth, even if they were useless spears against a Kryptonian.

\- They don't know any better. "He said, scanning what had been a busy street.

You're not afraid of me. "She said.

Bruce paused so that he then shook his head.

He was relying heavily on her control, but it was hard not to look at her and see where Clark had gotten his grace and determination.

You learn fast. "He said.

He also had kryptonite with him if case in the worst of all situations, because the files on the Glifordians mentioned mysticism and magic was always superman's Achilles heel.

It's this way. He tried.

There were guards coming now; he could hear the noise of his armor.

He threw a batarang tied up with a sleeping agent, knocking down two of them.

He ducked under a spear with the third, delivering a high kick that knocked the guard down.

The last one was gone before he could neutralize the threat, Lara standing in a defensive pose next to him.

He raised an eyebrow for her.

\- I studied klurkor martial arts for self-defense. "And she said.

I just have to be nice, okay? "She asked more stating.

He put aside the irony that Lara was probably a better trained fighter than her son and decided never to underestimate any of Clark's mothers, adding her to her already healthy respect for Ma Kent.

He quickly ran through his options, realizing without a little fear that the city was in a highly defensible basin.

And the best hiding place would be at the base of one of the mountains, which had the mountains there, besides water, rivers and reservoirs and that they had everywhere.

His luck with Kryptonians and caves, nevertheless, camping was not one of his favorite activities.

Let's go, let's go. And he said with a sigh, looking for anything that could disguise them.

No scales, unfortunately they were evident.

He was desperate to make it a street over with an unused teenager for furtive when a blue-scale woman waved at them, despite how everyone else fled.

Goda? Bruce asked Lara.

She waved the appeal.

It was a risk, but if Lara's parents had come here to help, that mysterious Goda might be willing to hide them.

At the very least, she knew the city better.

There was a feeling of discomfort that he decided to deal with later.

The consequences of time travel were... not something he had time to think... in the best of words..., complicated.

He took Lara across the street, ducking under the cover that the Goda woman offered.

They were in a cart that began to move shortly after they entered.

And she said in the language that he barely spoke, the lack of training in the language made her complicated.

And she said.

Come with me. "I said it in a fine voice.

And they followed her.

Lara shot him in a panicked look as they began to move, and he waved at her, pointing to her to be quiet.

And between the alleys and corridors hidden between the winding long and curved streets.

She was a quick study, because her eyes didn't even begin to shine despite her surprise.

And the vegetation was more like that taken by dark shadows and pulsating bark.

Soon the sounds of the city surrounded them, and the trees crooked and pulsing and Bruce tried to fine-tune the language that he could only get pieces to draw a mental map of where they were going.

And the streets adorned by lagoons and small mountains and deep pits.

Instead of leaving town, they seemed to be moving toward the city center.

Praying that he hadn't just led Lara into a trap, they could do nothing but wait.

It was 30 minutes before the sounds of the crowds disappeared, and even more so before the cart stopped on curved streets, dark with purple lights, and strange constructions.

And there was a partially destroyed part, and several monuments and statues destroyed and the beast images that seemed to come out of nightmares of monsters of the end times.

And there were crooked, curved, dark, strange trees around a dark, wet land.

And among them were an immense two-meter image of the star-swallowing version of... Mr. Zariel.

. They must be on the other side of town now, and it looked like there were fewer people here.

Bruce tense, but reached out to Lara to stand still.

The Goda woman from before lifted the cover.

She said something Bruce didn't take, but Lara relaxed.

She batted, and Bruce realized it was a totally different language.

His lack of understanding must have shown, because the woman moved to Glifordian.

She lost her smile while looking at Bruce.

It's safe now. " He said.

You can leave. " He said.

Bruce got out of the cart, looking around the dimly lit room.

It wasn't much better than a cheap hotel, but it looked clean enough, and the windows showed a forest outside.

There were small sculptures around the room that reminded Bruce of the Temple of Time, were the images he saw only that now intact.

When the woman pushed the cart out, there was enough room to sit.

The woman returned, putting some water and leaves on a small stove.

\- I'm sorry that's not much. And she said and while Lara sat on one of the pillows.

\- We can't get into the best parts of town or many of the shops. " He said.

Thank you for helping us. "Lara said, saving Bruce from trouble.

Bruce watched the woman as she left with more pillows, her clothes flowing around her gracefully.

He could not help noticing a Glifordian symbol on his chest that, if he were reading right, meant some kind of "untouchable worker.

\- I'm glad I can be on duty for the Ambassador's daughter and the Time Walker. She said.

Tense about the woman's term, Bruce tried not to let it show that he had been shaken.

Lara looked between the woman and Bruce curiously.

\- Weather Walker? "And she asked, unsure of the word.

\- They found you in the Temple of Time Sent from eternal night and red dawn. "The woman told Bruce.

\- Sent from the red dawn. " He said. "You've been waiting for many ages. "She said reverently.

\- You must come from a different time, probably the future, since you do not know our language. " He said.

And she made a strange expression.

Something's happened. " He said.

If they were already aware, there was no reason to deny it.

He bowed his head in recognition.

Lara's eyes are looking, but she didn't say anything else. The Godi woman poured the mixture she had invented into three cups, and then brought a tray.

\- My name is Rekashara Lhersishi. " He said.

You can stay here as long as you need. " He said.

\- I'm Lara Lor-Von. " Said Lara then looked at Bruce uncertain.

\- That's... - I said.

Zariel. - He said, glad to know she could keep it a secret.

He didn't trust Goda.

And not yet, and there were no children crying to calm down this time.

The hood's gone.

\- The guardian of the red day. "Everyone whispered.

\- I hope you don't mind my question,

\- Weather walker. - Said Rekashara, ignoring the name, not knowing if it was out of fear and or the promise of what was to come

Questioned, she knew not, but still, she asked.

\- There aren't any of my people in your time, are there?

\- I can't answer that. Bruce responded sharply to Zariel.

\- Time sucks. "Said the divinity. " Worse than that does not stay. Zariel said.

Rekashara sighed and passed the glasses.

Lara automatically drank hers, but Bruce postponed it until Rekashara had a drink.

\- I know the answer, even if you refuse to say that. She said.

\- My people are dead in their time. " He said.

\- Your race hasn't been seen. " He said - A long time ago. He spoke.

\- I don't know if that's true. "Bruce said, though he admitted that the odds were not likely in his favor.

There was nothing in the material that J'onn and Green Lantern gave them about a second species on this planet.

\- But I know the Glifordians have a weapon that will be able to kill us all. "Said Rekashara.

I beg you, help us. He asked.

\- If you could take me to the research center... - Said.

\- I can't change the future, not in this catastrophe...? "He questioned Zariel.

Good one life for another. " Said Zariel

And before Bruce said anything.

And like your conversation between him, Goda and Lara said at the same time.

Of course we're going to help. "Said the girl.

He could feel a migraine coming as Lara surrounded him in Kryptonian.

What do you mean, you can't? Questioned.

\- The future happened the way it did. "Bruce said, imagining himself convincing Lara to control her powers had no longer changed things.

And he changed unintentionally could say he was sent here to change. " He said.

He traveled back in time, but it didn't stop krypton's death and destruction.

He acted in the shadows, didn't do anything to change.

Rekashara looked among them hesitantly, and Bruce made a note that she did not understand the language.

\- It's a delicate balance. " He said. And he hesitated.

\- We can't just change things to suit our whims.

\- My parents died coming here to help the Goda! - Lara said stand up.

" He said. "That's not a whim.

\- How can you just sit there and watch them die?

\- The consequences. He tried.

You don't do anything. " Said Lara, moving to Glifordian.

"But I'm not from the future, so I'll help!"

Bruce just stopped scrubbing his temples. Teenagers.

\- Please, Time Walker... - Said Rekashara softly.

\- My son is only seven years old. "I want him to have a future.

The gods must have sent him to this time for a reason.

Maybe you're meant to save us. " He said.

Worst-case scenario. Zariel said.

\- And that would be the worst of it's not going to stay and do anything.

"Anything will have two races instead of one inhabiting a planet. Zariel said.

What if it's not? He questioned Bruce in the direction.

Someone's going to die anyway. Zariel said.

\- Where there is death, there will always be death. Zariel said.

He looked at Lara, feeling that her reason for being here had more to do with her presence since Clark had touched the sculpture than any divine ordinance.

He didn't believe in coincidence, not his work.

If he had already changed things by getting her out of that cell, he couldn't allow her to lead this revolution alone, not if she could get hurt or worse.

Superman liked to think he was invincible, but Bruce had seen him beaten before.

And if the Glifordians had a weapon that could wipe out the Goda...

It's all right. "He said at last, pushing the feeling of feeling.

Tell me what you know. "He said.

There were hundreds of things that could go wrong with this mission, but Bruce was out of options.

And there was all the resistance that were hidden between the division of the planets and the underground caves, and the countless statues and inscriptions of the underground.

And to which they entered being led toward the center of resistance.

There were no soldiers, but strong, well-built men and masters of mind and body, their powers were mostly healing.

And amazingly, they were scientists and wizards... and great inventors and masters of magic and alchemy.

They were a kind of wizards from other worlds who had a mystical force that depended on the red and gold stones.

And they roamed in the golden waters of temples that were intact and that were not vandalized, attacked, and destroyed.

And they were beings of peaceful origin who believed in peace and change, when the great creature would come and eat the dead stars that would bring the beginning of the cycle.

And they were waiting for the envoy, there was a wave of priests with the call of the red dawn and a ceremony.

And what they called divine invocation, and that they could connect with the inscriptions carved into the ancient stones that connected with the jewels that shone and opened portals.

Rekashara gave him a vague outline of the facility, but the Goda were not a war people, not like the Glifordians.

He wanted to leave her behind completely, but she was a geneticist and the best bet they had against a biological weapon.

And it was months of learning the science and magic of the Goda, who were not wartime beings, and easily subdued when they could create calm.

And he learned the schemes of invasion, and there was all a legend and stories and teachings that were enslaved in the last invasion.

And for five months while he learned the language, the ceremonies the spells, his science and trained Lara to use her powers to control and fight.

And even though they were priests and mages, they were still men of science a perfect union between forces, and what over time they were enslaved and their sciences were stolen.

Of course, translating all this had been a headache for everyone involved, because it was not up to date in many Glifordian scientific terms.

And he also learned both languages, training and preparations, where he slept little, a fellowd and trained hard.

And when he realized what he did on that planet, which he did on Krypton, he realized they were distracted.

And he sneaked around town and stole information and hid knowledge pods on a chip in his clothes.

And the ancient culture that would disappear, at least he would have a copy of his stories and inventions.

He did push-ups to keep his body active, but his mind wandered when muscle memory took hold.

And as they were nearing completion of preparations, he realized that he made several contingency plans.

They had a week before the Glifordian festival left the research facility with a skeleton team.

Which meant a week's wait.

A short sigh brought his thoughts to the present, and he could hardly take another week, he was with her with bouts of tantrum, crying and was always fighting and training.

A week to deal with Clark's birth mother as a teenager.

Pushing himself off the floor, Bruce took the towel he had left aside. Rekashara had gone out for the night, promising to be back in the morning with more supplies, so he had taken off his hood.

And the top half of his suit, to spare him the sweat.

He hadn't heard Lara come back.

It ventured out of the ancient temple and the ancient territories of ancient religions.

And since it was isolated enough to draw undetected.

He was right that they were on the other side of town, but he hadn't realized how thick the forest was here.

That doesn't mean she was ready to see Bruce shirtless.

With a sigh, he took off the towel as best he could, and then pulled the top of the uniform.

Finally, he turned to her.

Her eyes still wide and red hoops, as if she were crying.

He raised an eyebrow.

You, you know, you're going to... it has many symbols on its back. "She said.

And she realized that they were made by cutting the flesh, it was as if she had inscribed in the flesh.

\- This was caused in a ceremony. "He said, swinging his shoulder.

\- Do you fight a lot? She asked.

Only when I need it. "Bruce said, so he shook his head.

\- Which turns out to be a lot. " He said.

Lara was silent for a long time after that. Bruce almost thought the subject had fallen off.

He began to define what Rekashara had left for bed, imagining that this was why she had returned.

Why do you fight? Lara finally said.

He looked to see her sitting on one of the floor cushions, with her knees pulled up from her chest.

There were a myriad of reasons he might have given, but knowing what mattered most did not facilitate the answer.

\- Because I saw my parents murdered when I was seven. "He said, looking away.

"It used to be for them. " He said.

"So that this won't happen to other people. " He said.

\- I fight so no one else has to go through this.

\- It used to be justice. " He said.

Then came revenge. " He said.

Does it get better? Asked her, hesitation gone as her eyes began to fill.

Have you felt better? He asked.

A few days. "Bruce said, a hollow pain in the chest.

I'm so sorry. " He said. " It never disappears completely.

\- You're going to carry it with you for the rest of your life.

I don't want to. " Said Lara, closing her eyes against tears

I just want them back. " He said.

Feeling older than her father had ever been, Bruce let her cry.

He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

They stayed like this for a long time.

And he did. "So am I. " He said.

The night was not kind to Lara, who woke up crying twice.

Bruce knew there wasn't much he could do, but that didn't make it any easier to hear his soft sobs.

He was about to leave when he heard her start over.

She shook her head the first time when he asked if she wanted to talk, but he couldn't leave while she was still...

The recognition of the research center can wait.

He sat next to her, pushing his hood back as he crossed his legs.

Not even he, even with his body sharing with a deity of ruin, he could meditate with a crying child, but he could give him privacy without leaving.

Finally, she calmed down and he checked that she was actually asleep before leaving.

They were in the woods, about fifteen minutes away from the city in the vehicle they arrived in.

There was, fortunately, a beaten path that was subtle but easy enough to follow, and followed hidden and secret corridors, which he discovered with ancient and secret plants he studied.

There were a huge amount of passageways and underground corridors that they walked through as if it were an abandoned underground subway construction.

And when the underground trail came to an end, they walked.

It was a short walk to the main path after that, and half an hour before he reached the city gates.

They were closed at this time of night, but that didn't stop Bruce from climbing the walls.

He felt better in the city, something in his head settling in comfort despite the alien planet around him.

Cities, even those in the middle of being built like this, felt more at home than the desert.

The steel jungle sighing with the nightlife that one could never really escape locked around him like his cape.

It took him a while to concentrate, so he slipped into the shadow solace to follow Rekashara's instructions to the facility.

It was easy enough to take a good observation post, knock out and subdue some security guards and guards around.

And less than they were unprepared.

And he began to notice how many people were still in the building with their binoculars calibrated.

He stayed until the sun began to rise, then returned to the shack in the remaining shadows.

And he walk through a side passage and surprise the guards and surrender them, not killing them or even tying them up and leaving them unconscious.

And he broke into the facility and headed toward the data center hacking and transferring information he needed.

Already having knowledge of its technology similar to Krypton, with the difference of union with magic, and sound waves like sonar of whales, after all they evolved from aquatic animals.

And so he went the other way around when while studying the plants, he fled through the pipes, and followed again to the sewers.

And he did it during the weeks before the break-ins, and coming back before everyone came back or realized he was gone.

He was physically and mentally exhausted, but at least Lara seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

He didn't take off his hood when he slipped on his bed a short distance from her.

Vaguely, he knew lara was getting up, but he pushed away the noises with years of practice trying to ignore Alfred.

Still, it was too early for when he heard Rekashara's knock on the door.

He wanted to pull the blankets over his hood, but where Bruce Wayne could have one lying down occasionally, Batman couldn't.

Did you sleep with that all night? Rekashara asked curiously as he fought awake.

He grunted in response, accepting the mug Rekashara passed him.

He assumed he had some enzyme to wake him up because the taste was horrible, but the heat warmed his hands.

While his brain was restarting, he compiled a list of questions for Rekara about the Glifordian biological weapon.

And he can see that it was practically a sonar-like weapon that could with a reactor energy and cause an explosion of energy attached to sound waves and sound aids altered like hydrogen bombs.

And that straight from the brain with everything there, a wave strong enough besides destroying the skull literally exploding with everything.

Lara sat next to her, her own glass squeezed tightly on her fingers, though she did not drink.

She just put it down to accept the gelatin-looking food dish that Rekashara gave her.

He was about to start on his list when Lara finally spoke.

Why can't I see it on your belt? And she asked Bruce.

I can see most of it, but the third compartment on the left... - Said.

\- Don't open under any circumstances. And Bruce ordered it in Kryptonian.

\- But what's different about that? Lara asked, bowing her head to the side.

\- It's made of iron, which you can't see through. "And he said, shaking his head.

Rekashara looked back and forth between them, but Bruce did not elaborate on the girl's powers or change languages.

The fewer people knew about your powers and limitations, the better.

Unfortunately, he was also well aware of Clark's innate curiosity, and by the look in his eyes, he did not inherit it only from his father.

\- It's a stone that's poisonous to you. "And he said at last, knowing that she was not going to give up on her.

Why do you have one? "And she asked, not suspicious yet, but she could be easily.

One wrong word and he could spiral down a path for her making her life even more hellish than she ever was.

And for some reason, he didn't allow himself to look too closely, he didn't want his best friend's mother to think too badly of him.

She went through a lot, and she didn't need any more complications.

\- It was given to me by my friend who is like you. "Bruce said at last.

He's... It's extremely powerful.

\- If that power's out of hand, he wanted to know if anyone could stop him. " He said.

I can see it. "Lara said, though she didn't stop looking at her purse.

Bruce began to worry for different reasons, knowing that his pain was recent, and he was very familiar with unhealthy ways of dealing.

Rekashara's polite cough prevented him from further investigation, and he decided to ask as soon as his host had left.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "He said in Glifordian.

\- You seem familiar with this weapon the Glifordians are building.

\- But if they don't leave you in parts of the city... - Said.

Do you want to know how? Rekashara said with a small smile.

The Goda aren't as stupid as they make us say.

Before things started, I was a scientist who worked there.

\- We've been trying to get back for months because we all knew what kind of research was going on, but the law changed so we couldn't work anymore.

\- They say the gun's almost ready. " He said.

Bruce had no way of knowing what his area of expertise was without another long session with Lara translating, and some things just weren't worth it.

He had to accept her role for now because he had not seen any Goda in his time.

He had to assume that the gun did its intended job.

Part of it was very uneasy about the change of history, regardless, but was in control of a civil war on a dominated planet and its oppressed population.

He took a bite out of the food that Rekashara had given them so as not to cling to the potential consequences for long, because he knew what Diana and Clarkwould do everything impusively.

And they would do in this situation, they wouldn't manipulate anyone, and they would be fighting desperately, without thinking about the consequences.

It wasn't like he wanted the Goda to die, but...

\- You still have doubts. "Said Rekashara.

What you ask me is... he began to say, fighting for the right word.

I'm restless. " He said.

\- You're wise to be so, Time Walker. "Said Rekashara.

She hadn't used his name yet, but Bruce didn't bother to insist.

It was something about The Time Walker would need to be erased from the records to allow them easier journeys.

But i'm sure. "She continued.

\- Saving people isn't wrong. " He said.

Bruce sighed.

I don't want you to die. " He said.

\- I just wish I could tell you what the consequences of this action will be. " He said.

\- Maybe the consequences will be good. Lara interrupted.

Or maybe they were terrible, laughing Zariel.

And Bruce didn't say it out loud, however, because bad feelings aside, he didn't think he could leave them to this fate any more than Lara could.

Not if he wanted to live with himself, without remembering that he helped in a genocide, but who would remember or connect the two people.

And he remembers that in time travel he didn't go with his full human form.

\- I can't tell you the future, Time Walker. " Said Rekashara Said.

\- All I can say is that my people, good people, don't deserve to be erased from history.

\- My people focus on art, not war.

\- That doesn't mean we should be slaughtered. " He said.

Bruce closed his eyes, blocking Lara's glow which was remarkably similar to Clark's.

I'm aware of that. "He said, hoping to close the matter.

Rekashara nodded, then reached out and took his hand.

\- You're here for a reason, Time Walker and the path that leads me to you is blessed. " He said.

\- I have faith that you will create a better future. " He said.

She held his hand for a long time to comfort herself, and Bruce looked up to see... an emotion that was not entirely welcome.

He pulled his hand back gently, not to make a scene, hiding the discomfort with the ease practiced.

Rekashara retreated with grace, for which Bruce was grateful.

She kept things friendly after that, even trying to lure Lara into the conversation.

She regaled them with stories of her son before leaving them for a day, promising to be back tomorrow.

Bruce was about to leave for more recognition when Lara spoke.

\- You're like Jor-El.

It wasn't a name he expected to hear.

He didn't realize they knew each other so young.

He was curious about the comparison anyway.

A friend of yours? He asked.

In a way. - He's a few years older than me, but he's got his...

Bruce lost a few words. - For the older boys. " He said.

I don't follow. "Bruce said.

"He's an Ausyousin. " He said.

Bruce was a little annoyed that slang was not considered part of the vocabulary lessons he learned.

Lara seemed to understand that he didn't understand and tried again.

He likes science and study. "The other kids try to fight him because of it.

\- And he's small for his age. " He said.

Translating ausyousin for "nerd", Bruce realized that Jor-El must have been bullied by his classmates.

\- Do you think I'm an Aysyousin? " He said.

\- No, that's exactly what Jor-El is.

\- He helps me get away from fights with the boys who want to fight, I help him escape from the security – said.

And otherwise it would be black and blue all the time.

And he would have gone to prison a long time ago.

\- He runs away from trouble by making excuses to get away with it and blaming me. " He said.

Lara's mental image covering up each of them' problems did not match what he knew of Clark's father.

And fighting with bullies with his Kyptonian martial arts was one that he would definitely be one of the things he knew about Clark's parents.

And when he went back to the future, it would be some things he knew Clark didn't.

So how are we similar? He asked.

\- He's Ravara-Tardy, she said.

\- Or a Sarjarade and a Ravara go side by side. " He said.

\- And make a pass to, and he.

He gets uncomfortable.

They're withdrawn and have contact problems.

\- I'm afraid my Kryptonian classes didn't include slang.

"And he dryly.

Oh, i'm sorry. " Said Lara.

\- I mean, maybe you're not really, but Ravara-Tardy...

\- And that means he doesn't - You act the same way when anyone tries to get close – and Bruce struggled with the translation, but he assumed what the last part meant.

\- He has problems with emotions are withdrawn, and hide what they feel, are mysterious.

You act like him, that's all.

Bruce froze, his eyes widening.

For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

Are you all right? Lara asked, standing and moving to her side.

\- My father says these people are the forges of the gods or even the left hand of the gods. " He said.

\- Some are spades for society, but he thinks Jor is the same, but he doesn't treat him badly. " He said.

" They hide the secret of the world," Lara said.

Bruce swallowed, reigning in his emotions.

He forced his shoulders to relax and took a deep breath

\- I'm fine," he said at last.

\- In my world, that's a bad thing to keep people away. " He said.

And he stumbled upon the pronunciation, though not because he misheard.

It's considered a bad thing.

People... especially my friends, they must like more sociable people.

And I'm not considered... non-human.

\- Oh, " said Lara again, bowing her head.

\- It's not a bad thing, or less... "human" or whatever.

It's just biology. " He said. Some are born that way. "She said.

Bruce closed his eyes, wondering what it would be like to grow up in a world where it was "just biology."

Even though he knew the world would be destroyed, he couldn't...

\- I am. - He said calmly as he looked away.

\- Ravara-Tardy

Even in another language, it was still hard to say.

He spent so much time hating that part of him that he almost couldn't.

Even the most basic villains don't like him, they want to know his plans treat him like a freak, and where did that leave Bruce?

People called him inhuman at times, and Bruce still couldn't tell if he discredited him or not, but now he thinks about his lack of humanity.

But his secret was at home, no one would know and no one needed to know, they would never find out the truth.

He promised to stop living in the shadows, at least in that regard.

The League and his family would not accept this part of him much easier than he ever could.

He was an avatar of a forgotten god.

But to her, he was the forge of the gods.

Lara sat next to him, hesitantly picking up his gloved hand.

Hers was so small compared to his, but he had so much power. For now, however, his touch was as gentle as his voice.

It's not a bad thing. And she repeated.

I'm aware of that. "Bruce said, though his words seemed empty.

He struggled so hard to be normal, to fit into his civilian life, even though he did the opposite as Batman.

It was still difficult to reconcile the two halves, being what he was now, was not so human.

\- Sometimes it's good to repeat yourself. "Lara said, shaking hands carefully.

It's not a bad thing. Just biology. " He said.

Bruce bowed his head and let the words filter out all the many walls he had erected.

Just biology.

Lara stayed close to him after that, making it difficult for him to recognize, but he spent his time training her to control his powers, and causing her to become tired and inducing her to sleep for him to go out at night in his investigations.

The way she threw herself into training made Bruce hurt to see, even though it wasn't the first time he had trained a child who had lost his parents.

She cried every night, but she packed her bags during the day.

Rekashara showed up with food and extra information when she could, but she was busy with her son and earning as much money as she could.

And there were the injustices and persecutions that those people suffered.

The symbol of "untouchable worker" on his chest reminded him of some cultures of the Earth too close for comfort.

Still, with any luck, they could change the future, or at least make it look less gloomy.

She was not there for the inevitable fight with Lara, however, and Bruce did not know if he was grateful that she was still in the dark about Lara's powers or wishing she were here for support.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said, with the utmost purpose he could muster.

\- I will. - Lara said, equally serious.

You can't stop me. " He said.

Bruce was very close to saying yes, he could, but he wasn't going to use kryptonite.

That would hurt her, and he hated having his bluffs called.

\- You don't have the training. "He said.

You've been training me. " He said.

For six months. "She said.

I can fight. "She said.

\- And you can kill someone using a lot of force. "Bruce said.

She looked at it, and he tried to keep his temper.

\- You need to keep your powers hidden. "He said.

I'm going to be careful. "She said, and he knew that she had not taken her warnings about hiding her powers from her heart.

\- But I can't sit here and do nothing. " He said.

You can do it. "He said. It's not safe.

Nothing can hurt me! " He said.

Yes, you can. "Bruce said, grinding his teeth.

This conversation was familiar on many levels, curse they were equal, that's where Clark took away his stubbornness was genetic.

\- You need to be working on your date suit so that when your rescue comes. - Diss.

\- They won't be here for weeks. "Lara said, putting her hands on her hips.

Rekashara had managed to talk to Krypton through his contacts, but they were still slow on space travel.

\- And I don't see why I have to hide what I can do! Said enraged and petulant.

If it wasn't for anger, he was simply amazed, they were equal in every way.

It's not safe. "Said Bruce again.

\- You can't... - He made one last attempt, to clear all the doubts.

I can do it. "Lara said, looking at him with steel in his eyes.

You can't stop me. " He said.

\- One day, was he going to find a troubled orphan who could hear him?

\- No, that would never happen. Zariel said.

Any doubts he might have about Clark's motherhood or where his entire personality comes from have been remedied.

I could have. "He said, letting the threat hang there after all.

You're not going. And she answered.

One day, was he going to meet a troubled orphan who wouldn't call his bluff?

No. Zariel said.

\- What makes you so sure about that? He growled.

Because you wouldn't hurt me. "Lara said with conviction that it left Bruce breathless.

\- I would if necessary. " He warned, because he would bring up kryptonite if it were a clear threat to others.

\- I will. - She said, with her head held high.

One day, was he going to find a troubled orphan who was less stubborn?

Stop dreaming. Zariel said.

Unfortunately, he was also aware that one day the pigs would fly.

\- There's a planet where pigs fly, and cows too. Zariel said.

He should look at the Kent family farm to make sure there were no Kryponian pigs that he didn't know about, but meanwhile, troubled orphan.

It's going to be a day he's going to steal Kryptonian pigs from Clark's farm when he has time, ah, if he will.

\- You're going to do exactly what I say. "He said, yielding.

She'd only be in greater danger alone anyway.

You're dangerous, Lara. " He said. And your control is far from perfect. " He said.

\- I'll be careful - Prometheus Lara.

I don't... I'm not going to kill anybody. " He said.

Bruce sighed, adding it to his plans.

She'd be an advantage, even if he didn't want to admit it, but she was Clark's mother, and she suffered from the same problems as her son if it wasn't worse.

And if anything happened to her, it could lead to catastrophe.

The problem was that she was too much like him to comfort herself.

She was serious and quiet, all the will and determination when it came to her training.

When she wasn't training, she was drawing, taking away her frustrations in the abstract art that made Bruce hurt and remembering the night Gotham remade him.

He knew how she felt, how well he had handled his helplessness himself.

She was like a mirror to his past, except where he had hidden in the darkness, she flew toward the light.

And he saw the copy of his mirror that was his son in the future.

Lara moved toward him as if she felt her thoughts.

He had told her a little of his past, and she was perceptive even in her pain, too clever for her own good.

I just want to help. "She said.

I can't... sit here doing nothing while you and Rekashara are in danger.

\- I'd appreciate it if you'd do it anyway. "Bruce said, but he had already given in.

\- You'd only worry about the trouble I'd cause here. "She said.

And there was a small inclination to her lips that was as close to a smile he had ever seen her give.

\- You're going to train harder. "Said Bruce, without recognizing his words, though they are true.

And what is the forge? He questioned Bruce to Zariel.

\- You dear, no control of the leaking energy.

And a power of splendor, of light sound energy. "She said.

\- The energy source perpetuates, which binds to the envoy of silence when instead of me becoming the great creature that eats star.

\- And connected to an interdimensional reactor destroys the atoms connected to my blood and system, not killing the carrier of the forge, but will leave very debilitated.

And she kept going. You know, i don't know. "She said.

" And the data you read. " He said.

\- And an alliance project.

\- Within the convocation. To the world that could be about to break.

\- And that for an unstable time, which needs to see connect the current reality, the energy fades to change and cause it to return changed after a while.

Energy can be driven to just the destruction of the cells a total explosion. " He said.

\- And i could change using the genetics i wanted to destroy. " He said.

\- And a perfect weapon of genocide that can be directed. "Bruce said.

And using you. " Said Zariel

And you're going to find hell with me. Rugiu.

Yes, sir. "And she confirmed with happiness.


	193. Chapter 193

44

Can I stop it? "He asked.

Don't get knocked out. "She said.

"And no one will connect you to the machine.

\- So this mission is a trap?

\- But... - He got confused. I can stop it.

\- Where there is death there will always be death. " He said.

"If it wasn't the Glifords.- She said.

\- If you don't go, she's going to find another method, and this war will come to an end either. " He said.

"And whether you like it or not, and some other race will kill the other. " He said.

"And even if I find any method other than the forge. " He said,

\- And as far as I know, it would be better to commit divine blasphemy with you.. – Diss.

– Than any technological weapon created by your mind and your inventions. " He said.

I don't have a choice. "He said. "I must go towards the trap.

And day after day she trained until she fell the exhaust mattress, and Bruce went out and invaded every place that could gather information.

The day of the festival came faster than Bruce would have liked.

His nighttime recognition only yielded so much, he had all the information he needed.

And he couldn't risk interrogating one of the guards or scientists and tipping them.

It was incomplete data, but it would have to do.

Lara crouched beside him, waiting obediently for his sign. Rekashara stood behind them, a bag of explosives and a small gun in his hands.

And they were scattered in the main centers, and along with several other allies who were planning a revolt and a civil war that would keep the authorities occupied while they invaded the labs.

And at Rekshara'ssignal, they would already be positioned and ready to start the conflict and armed uprising.

They waited for most of the staff to leave, the night falling long enough to cast them into the shade.

Bruce waved forward.

And it began at Rekashara'ssignal, while they invaded the premises, there were shouts and explosions organized and widespread around and being carried away from them, while they were distracted to send trouble to them.

Lara flew ahead, scanning the wall for threats, then using her heat vision to unlock the door.

There's two guards ahead. "She said, so she walked away so that Bruce could handle the actual fight according to his orders.

And they heard lightning and lights and various explosions around, sirens and more explosions.

It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, but he still had bruises from when they fought, and she wasn't ready to deal with her super strength and struggling at the same time.

And the streets trembled at the impacts of forces of warriors and soldiers.

They had died and several people were wounded in the battles on both sides.

He overthrew the guards with ease, Lara bringing Rekashara while Bruce hugged a corner.

He dropped a smoke bomb and knocked down three more guards

And he heard Rekshara sound a word, strings and sounds popped around.

And just a little more to get to the main control room. " Said Rekashara.

Four more guards and two runners later, Bruce entered the empty control room that had been closed overnight.

Stand guard here. "Bruce told Lara, since she had the best senses of them all.

Call me immediately if anyone comes this way. " He said.

She said something in Kryptonian that Bruce could only guess, but "controller" seemed like a good guess of the root words.

He returned to the room, watching Rekashara boot the system instead of setting up the bombs.

\- We have plenty of time. "She said.

\- I need to know how close they've come. "She said, and he paused, then waved the waved.

It wouldn't hurt to know if they needed to keep an eye on another attempt.

She was good, he gave her that.

She cut the security system with ease and began typing frantically on the text screen that appeared.

He could barely follow the Glifordiansymbols, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling of something very wrong.

He studied the DNA on the screen intently for a moment before kneeling to pick up the explosives.

While she was checking the data, he could get the job done.

The pain erupted in Bruce's head, and he fainted like a punctured knife through his armor.

Before opening his eyes, Bruce noticed that he was in a lot of pain.

He could not stop the low groan he let loose when he pushed himself into a sitting position and forced his eyes open, and he tried.

He was lying down, tied to a camera with an open vaulted ceiling with what looked like a reactor, and a spiral energy coming out of his body, and what appeared to be connected to pipes and hoses.

So his power can be directed?

He hated waking up in the barrel of a gun, it was a circular gun keeping him still, quiet and motionless.

His hands went to the side, pressing down on the wound, despite the pain it caused him.

Don't try anything foolish, Batman. " Said Rekashara, gun in one hand and kryptonite in the other.

She was talking Kryptonians..

Bruce almost cursed.

Lara was on the other side of the room, a frantic helplessness in her eyes.

Even so far away, he could see how Kryptonite affected her.

\- It doesn't take much, does it? And he told Superman the first time they met, and that remained true now.

That's all right. "And Lara said.

"We want to help you.

Why are you doing this?

\- Because he's the forge of the gods. " He said. " Your core if connected with blood, will activate the central power and our enemies will be incinerated. - Said

\- I was one of those who invocation and called the forge. " He said.

"What about those pacifists forgotten by God. "She said, spitting out the word.

\- When I connected you to the core and the system. " He said.

\- I've activated the bomb controls. " He said.

\- Those who have let our race be slaughtered instead of fighting back will also be carried away by the energy of the forge. " He said.

Bruce felt a chill that had nothing to do with blood loss, or the energy that was coming out of him, was infinite according to what he knew, could literally be used...

And he felt a vibration... - My body, he choked.

What did you do? " He asked, trying to stand, but nothing resolved the pulsar of vibration that came out of his body.

It wasn't enough to turn him into the beast of the end, but enough to activate a bomb equivalent to a hundred times the Hiroshima bomb, but that destroyed nothing but organic bodies.

He was shocked in the leg after the problems, the pain redoubled when he fainted again.

And he felt being used in the destruction of a people, knew that energy was perpetuated, but to keep him paralyzed with a kind of sedative...

That was too much, it would create resistance.

Stop it, stop it! Lara screamed, stepping forward.

Rekashara raised the kryptonite, stopping the girl in his tracks.

And this, it was a perpetual energy source, capable of energizing a battery or a neutral bomb, and also capable of maintaining a destruction of psychic radio waves like sonars capable of making brains explode.

Bruce flashed sweat and tears when he saw his utility belt on the floor, his iron-lined pocket opened, and the drugs passed, and he created resistance, the symbols of his body shone, and he was stronger.

\- I turned your own weapon against them. "Said Rekashara,smiling sternly.

\- They would have found a way, even if we got rid of it.

I want my son to have a future. " He said.

\- If I have to do with them what they were going to do to us, I will.

Bruce tried to stand up again, leaning against the wall for support and ignoring the gun pointed in his direction, and the wires connected to his body.

You'd kill innocent people. - Said

\- It's no more than they tried to do to us. " Said Rekashara.

We can find another way. "Bruce said.

\- They have children too, Rekashara.. – Disse,

It doesn't have to end like this. " He said.

Rekashara moved kryptonite to the hand of the gun and typed a few words into the computer.

Yes, he does. " She said, hand over the deployment switch.

They destroyed themselves. " He said. The waves destroyed them. " He said.

Bruce shot her, but he was too slow.

She hit the switch and laughed when he took the gun out of her hand.

Lara looked helpless as he handcuffed the now un resisted woman.

He took kryptonite from her, using the iron remains of her utility belt to protect the worst from the rock's influence.

Lara was by your side in an instant.

\- She asked, swallowing back tears.

The blood loss was leaving, and one last pull of energy from the forge inside it, was so fast that it was sucked by the reactor...

And when he left Bruce dormant in ways that should be worrisome, but the exhaustion that fell on him was only partially caused by it.

He closed his eyes, listening to Lara's frantic calls, but unable to answer.

He woke up in a hospital, which was refreshingly similar.

Bruce didn't have many experiences with alien hospitals, but this one looked a lot like any hospital at home.

Still, part of it hurt, knowing it wasn't Gotham General or Dr. Thompkin's clinic.

And somehow he feels that Zariel's core has returned to normal.

Forcing his eyes open, he saw a crying Lara holding her hand and an intravenous drip attached to the other arm.

They said it. Lara started when she realized he was awake. - You'd lost a lot of blood.

\- You stopped bleeding, but energy started leaking.

And they couldn't have theirs, so they used theirs, but you seemed to disappear. " He said.

" They thought that as you look like an energy entity, it needed to be connected to the reactor. " He said.

Stop the leak. " He said.

You stayed in a closed airtight chamber until the energy stopped leaking.

And that was just eating energy and radiation from the reactor. - Diss.

That was a month ago. And she cried, and you're still leaking...

Which meant he hadn't lost much, or died.

Time travel on alien planets has created a new set of problems for Bruce...

And he saw it around like it was a blizzard coming out of him.

And to put his mind, but his exhaustion currently on it conquered his logic, he wasn't leaking not entirely, was putting out what was too much.

Instead, he skidded, letting Lara hold his hand. He was supposed to care more, but he was... so tired.

The doctors entered when Bruce remained more toward consciousness, followed by a Goda man who appeared to be in charge.

He waited until the doctors finished some tests...

Looks like he needed radioactive energy from the core of the power reactor.

And he then introduced himself, he bowed. " He said.

\- I'm Taversi Glifordian. of the Godi.

\- I apologize for what Rekarasha did.

\- She did not act with our consent, and will be punished for her crimes. " He said,

It was... unhappy that she came across you first. " He said.

\- You as being the forge and sent of red energy should not be used in wars. " He said.

Bruce gathered the energy to wave.

There wasn't much more to be done about it now.

\- I believe that was desperation. " He said.

The power was enough to kill everyone on the planet and only the Glifords were killed, there's none left.

\- The forge of the end. " He said.

"It only arises with the coming of silence in the eternal night. " He said. - and he came with a month of darkness.

"He covered the sky for a month while you recovered. " He said.

\- Let's try to get them home once you're feeling better, hiker of the Red Rivers.

And he continued Taversi..

"We ask you not to mention that Rekashara changed the genetics of the weapon to anyone here.

We'll take care of it in time. - Said

What do you mean by that? Lara asked.

\- Our people are largely pacifist. " Said Taversi.

\- The ceremonies of invocations of the end times, the coming of the forge and the river walker, should not be used. " He said.

\- That one of us is responsible for genocide is a delicate and very disturbing way. " He said.

"And using the power of the red end. " He said.

\- And practice the heresy of calling the forge. " He said in fear. For this, it is worse than the coming of the end times. " He said.

The gods will curse us if we don't take the steps regarding this woman.

\- Please allow us to handle this our way. " He said.

\- And I ask that for now you can follow the progress of the Council meeting.

Cover it up, more like. Bruce felt the stirrings of anger, but bit his tongue.

Arguing now wouldn't change things.

Lara nodded insecurely, and Taversi made her excuses to leave.

She looked at Bruce, shaking his hand tighter.

Are you... Are you okay? Questioned worried.

I will be. "Bruce said, though if that were a lie, Bruce himself couldn't tell.

\- I saw... - Lara began, and closing her eyes.

\- It was horrible, all the bodies.

\- There were children in their future, they lived, didn't they? Questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

\- The Goda were dead, but the Glifordians were... - And he's not finished.

\- So we traded one genocide for another. "Lara said before he could continue.

And it's my fault. " He said.

" It is Rekashara'sfault. – Bruce said, but he knew that Rekashara would not have been able to do it alone.

It was his and Lara's intervention that started the move.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Lara said, listening to what Bruce didn't say.

You were right. " He said. "We should not have tried to change the future. " He said.

\- If I hadn't insisted... - You tried.

\- You couldn't have done anything different. "Bruce said.

You had to try. " He said.

\- And that attempt condemned an entire race. " Said Lara.

\- Those powers didn't help anyone in the end. " He said.

Bruce didn't know what to say about it.

There was already a lot that had changed with the future, but if he didn't say anything...

\- They can be used for good. "He said.

\- But it's so easy to use them for other reasons. " Said Lara.

\- No, you were right about that too. "She said.

\- I have the power of the forge. "Bruce said in his direction.

\- I can't do anything on my own. " He said. - But connected...

\- It's not your fault if you don't plug it into a camera you don't use it. " Said Lara.

"I heard them say that you can control the amount of energy that comes out. " He said.

\- This connect to some machine. " He said.

But it's different with me. " He said.

" I do not need to be connected to appliances to use. " He said.

\- There is no control button. " She said.

\- I can't let anyone at home know what the yellow sun really does.

That was better, but Bruce couldn't avoid the small fear that maybe she could change KalKal-El's fate.

He fell asleep before he could decide what to do.

Several days later Bruce was still tired and injured, but he was a much worse patient.

Fixing Lara's date attire wasn't as time-consuming as it might have been, and her reading of Glifordian symbols was still missing compared to her speech.

His mind was bored, and it made him more than sullen and eventually he could more than a month's time to learn the language of a Goda government employee who literally was his nanny..

And he was taken to council meetings about Keshara'strial. – And he was a witness and victim.

Doing everything in the end to get out of the hospital, he found a cane and limped to where Lara was staying.

It was naturally quiet in the city, all construction stopped.

Despite the efforts of the Goda, there were still bodies scattered on the floor if you can call so exploded bodies and viscera scattered like tomato sauce, it was not beautiful to see.

And he spent a lot of time with a nanny and companion who taught him the language led him from the chamber to the council meeting and several wise men who tried at all costs to wash him of excuses for the use of the forge.

He had seen the mass graves as the Goda gave the Glifordi years proper burials, funeral ceremonies..., but Bruce wondered how long the horror of what had happened would take to sink.

Lara was not in her rooms, but he found her near the Temple of Time, drawing one of the sculptures there.

He sat next to her, studying the drawing.

It was very good, although the Kryptonian style was a bit abstract.

Or maybe it was just Lara's style.

He hadn't studied much Kryptonianart.

\- They're still moving the bodies. " Said Lara, without looking up from her drawing.

\- But the Glifordians didn't come here very often. " He said.

\- Eu vi. . .Disse Bruce.

\- Passing through the semi-built city-just left you wondering how it changed inyour time.

They sat in silence, the only sound the soft scribe of Lara's pencil object against the paper.

Finally she turned the page and turned to him.

Could you take off your hood, please? He asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow for her.

They were alone, andGod assured her that he would erase any mention of his station here due to his time walker status,

And just for the oldrecords, but he wasn't sure if he liked to be the subject of an art project.

Anyway he didn't have to worry about the secret records of not irritating the avatar of the end of the rivers of blood.

Saying shouldn't have been a problem except the words stuck in his throat when he tried to speak.

She looked directly at him, unshakable.

He sighed, then gave in and took off his hood, passing a hand through his hair in an attempt to overpower him.

It's been a long time since he's taken it.

He tried to sit as still as possible, allowing him to draw.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but he leaned against the wall for support and it helped to steady it.

\- You will go back to the future in breve. - And disse her when she started drawing.

\- I don't belong here.. – Disse Bruce.

He was alien here in every sense of the word.

Gotham, the earth and another world of time while his mission is not yet over, he would take a quiet mis day...

And he felt a lot more now, even though he knew it was the same distance.

Were your parents somewhere in your town, and the same age as Lara?

They were still a long way from their reach.

\- You do not want to change the future anymore. -Disse Lara, self-recrimination in your voice.

\- It wasn't all his fault. –Disse Bruce, because for all his protests, he also would not have been able to ignore a genocide, he wasguilty, but let's be frank someone would do it anyway.

\- Serving Rao is not a disservice. - Disse Lara.

Bruce translated to: the path to hell was paved with good intentions.

The silence came back, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

On good days, a long time ago he was still a member of the justice league.

And when he was more human, and not involved in time travel

And when he could sit like that with Diana or Clark, not needing words to communicate everything, itwas a distantpast.

It's always been a relief not to have to fill the silence with meaningless conversations.

Still, he wished for a book, so he could at least put his mind to work on something.

He still had to come up with something to tell Lara about her powers.

If she continued to believe that nothing good came from them, what would she do when it was time to send her son away?

From what he knew, she must have believed she was immune to the sun and passed this immunity on to her son for the first time.

Or maybe something else convinced her that it was a good idea to send her baby to a solar system with a yellow star.

He couldn't have known.

And now...

\- The person you know with the same powers. - AndLara asked as if he were reading Bruce's mind.

\- You said he used his powers for good. " He said.

How does he do that? He asked.

\- Very carefully. -Disse Bruce, although Clark Kent was as fallible as the rest of humanity sometimes.

He's... He's a good man. " He said.

"And the best I've ever known.

It seemed inappropriate to talk about Clark like that.

Even though she was just a teenager, she was her future son.

A son she's never seen grow up.

Lara looked at him, her pencil moving quickly.

Do I know him? He asked.

\- No.- And disse him, which was true enough.

Am I going to meet him? He asked.

He didn't bother to answer that.

I'm going, aren't I? Lara asked blatantly.

\- I can hear you when you lie, even if you don't say anything. " He said.

\- You look at me like I'm him sometimes.

This frightened Bruce, and he struggled to keep the shock off his face.

Was it true? He missed the others, but Clark was connected to it in ways that left Bruce melancholy for his company more than the rest of the League.

\- I always wanted to have children someday. - Anddisse Lara, interrupting your thoughts.

My son, perhaps? He asked.

\- I can't tell you the future,and disse Bruce, though I was strangely relieved to be called.

He wanted her to know that Clark would be okay.

\- Ok. - Disse her, although he decided to be more careful with her in the future.

He was tired.

He can blame his slip onthis.

Do you like him? Lara asked.

He looked at her.

\- Last question, I promise. -Disse Lara.

She was small, but it was the first time he saw her smile.

\- He was my best friend. -Disse Bruce, looking the other way.

He's... does not care that I am... -Said. - Not until...

Lara stopped drawing, and he looked back to see her waving at herself.

\- I'm happy. - Disse her.

She drew again, and Bruce felt more at peace.

He wasn't home, but Lara reminded him enough of Clark that it was the next best thing.

And after she tried to ask more even if she didn't hold back, they went out together, talked and took another month to recover.

And after that secretly, he hide the information from the old Gliford,he did so by invading several remaining databases and hid it in his belt.

\- If you stay in the center, we can try to reverse the Relic of Time and send it back. –Disse Taversi the day after your full recovery.

\- If you want to say goodbye, now is the time.. – Disse.

Bruce was in the center of the temple in the same place he had been when Jodin touched the statue.

Unlike the Glifordians,a the Gods knew much more about this temple and its history.

Bruce assumed he was lucky not to givea lot of time travel to those who traveled back in time.

It was more than enough forhim: to do the will of the gods, according to Taversi.

He looked at Lara, who held the sketchbook that Rekashara had given her against her chest.

\- Will you be fine until your rescue arrives? He asked.

\- They are only three days away. -Disse Lara, shaking her head.

\- My date suit is fixed now. " He said.

"I'm going to be fine.

He nodded, uncertain of etiquette when it came to saying goodbye to the teenage form of his best friend's dead mother.

\- Be careful.- And hesaid.

\- Anything else and he may be too tempted to tell you about Krypton's death.

She waved her wave and took a step back. But she hesitated, like she was considering something.

\- Lara... - Andhe began tosay.

She ran at him, throwing her arms around him before he had time to react.

\- I'm sorry. - Disse her, clinging to it firmly.

Bruce stood there awkwardly, so he returned the hug.

\- You don't have ele.

It wasn't your fault. " He said.

\- It was. -Disse Lara, retreating.

Am I going to see him again? She asked again

I'm going to... Bruce was speechless.

She had died long before her parentstriedto change the future again after what had happened...

\- I'll find a way then. -Disse Lara, retreating

" Thank you.- Said.

Bruce looked at her, her throat constriction. He should...

The light before swallowed it before he could make up his mind to say goodbye.

The last thing he saw was Lara's little smile.

He was ready for the pain that light brought this time, glad he knew what to expect.

He blinked as the pain disappeared and his eyes readjusted into the dark.

He heard people talking as someone reached out to steady it.

At least he wasn't knocked down on the wall this time.

He focused on the words, trying to get them out.

Goda, he thought out as the words washed over him.

The guard holding his arm had blue scales, not red.

There was no more Lisrendr, or even the rude ambassador Hiraht.

Bruce felt sick to his stomach when he closed his eyes.

They never existed.

He didn't open them until he heard a familiar voice. Batman, batman! -

Jodin, your purple girl, stood at the temple door, looking like she hadn't slept in a week.

Hea may not have it, but he always wondered if they could sleep.

And Bruce realized, wondering how long he was gone in this period of time.

While Jodin had briefly frozen to see him

And hea wasted no more time speeding up for Bruce and hugging him.

\- Thanks to Jordaki,, said ela.

"You left two weeks ago! - We thought of some sphere out of time... Batman, what are you doing here?

Jodin retreated, looking at Bruce carefully.

Bruce didn't know how to start.

He looked down, then leaned against Jodin'sshoulder...

Bee..., darling. - Disse Jodin softly, surprised.

Are you all right? Questioned.

What's the matter with you? " That she looked wide. - You saw me old. - Feared opening those red eyes.

Bruce ignored the question, letting Jodin send him to a nearby bank.

It was a while before Bruce spoke, and he could practically feel Jodin's concern radiating offdel a like waves of purple energy like smoke.

Finally, Bruce shook his head, not looking at the Godia, and blue cast that surrounded them.

I'm fine.. – Disse.

\- Yes, I've heard it before.- And Jodin murmured in obvious disbelief.

\- You're scaring me a little, B.. – Disse.

Tell me what's going on in that head of yours..

I want to... – Bruce said, closing his eyes again when he leaned over to Jodin..

\- Take me back to Gotham.- He had ended up with aliens and politics, or any other reason for them to come to this planet in the new timeline.

He wanted to go home.

\- Ok. - Said Jodin.

And that you promised, rubbing Bruce's back.

\- The conference's over anyway. " He said.

We're going out tomorrow. " He said.

Bruce didn't come out of Clark's embrace, nor did he ask about the "conference" they should be in.

He blanked his mind of all differences.

He saw Veronika waiting forthem in the hangar, and Bruce allowed her to shake over him.

He knew jodin had contacted her, though he pretended not to listen to that silent conversation.

He knew they were both worried, but after a few minutes of Jodin updating her, he left the room.

They called him, but he ignored him, going to the transport tube and putting him in Gotham.

They left him alone after that for the rest of the night, for which Bruce was grateful.

Alfred didn't say anything when Bruce came home, but he brought hotchocolate, and Bruce took it as if it were his lifeline,which he only did when he knew Bruce was upset.

He stayed in the cave that night, mentally passing on the changes that only he had noticed from the alienplanet, and transferring the data he stole from the two raids.

And while he was transferring the data, and he had data he was organizing in his computer and making changes he wanted in the safety of the cave.

He closed his eyes and saw the city changed.

TheGod buildings had had a much more ethereal appearance, and the peace conference had been about exchanging art and technology with their neighbors for the city's birthday.

So he did not close his eyes, instead working through a delay of cases that had accumulated in his absence.

He didn't go out that night, although he should haveleft, even though he wasn't a vigilante for a long time without patrolling.

He had the feeling that Veronika and Amasteus were looking at him, however, and he did not want to ignore them.

And he hacked into the fortress and green lantern files.

And he saw what had changed.

And he had Jodin's visit bringing the interplanetary data from his planeta..

And thereare files on the Goda,and less detailed notes about the Glifordians, a dead race from the same planet.

He looked through them, observing the differences in the file Clark had given him before they left.

He realized that when he read that the Glifordians had killed themselves.

Is that what Taversi used to cover up?

Bruce edited the file, telling the genocide for what it was.

The computer left, for which he was particularly happy, he put all the necessary protocols to make the report and be difficult to discover, and he would have the data as an immense library just for his selfishness.

He opened the file on Clark's biological parents, reading about Lara's life.

The file mentioned that her parents had died off the planet, but not how.

He went on to say that she was a pilot and accomplished diplomat in her own right, before marrying Jor-El and becoming an artist so she could stay at home withher son.

She had a full life, but Bruce still saw the serious girl who told her she was protecting nerds from bullies.

He switched to Jor-El's file.

He studied several different sciences and seemed to have the equivalent of a doctorate in two of them.

Bruce stopped at one sentence shortly after mentioning his marriage to Lara, rereading her several times.

It's been several months since no villain or hero saw Batman.

Since his return, or the fact that he didn't come back even though he was dealing with a kidnapping.

On the other hand, Bruce Wayne was easier to find.

Bruce Wayne was partying, taking more girls home than ever before, even though he only slept with three of them at a time.

And Wayne Interpreses was launching a plan to restructure Gotham's electricity grid for wind and renewable solar power.

Your competitors saw this as crazy and terrible business acumen. Clark knew it was deeper than that.

And Clark... wasworried, but like the others he did not have the courage to face the problems and could not gather strength and or even to call.

But he didn't have the guts, and I didn't know if he'd be forgiven...

And even if they tried there were his guards who were the girls he hung out with that made it impossible for him to really be approached by any league member or villain.

And he was a man under Zariel'scommand, thousands of years ago, nearly two million years of looting.

And he saw a report that he stole darkseid's wealth, weapons and dice and one of his raids and ankle boots were on Krypton.

And he remembered it as a flashback and to which he was thousands of years ago in these stars that kept these places dark, to hinder access to the treasure planet.

\- I'm the one who ate these stars after all. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And in the meantime, a certain Wayne was in the mansion orchestrating his plans...

And he was in the mansion, spending a week on vacation, a break between his next trip.

And with some documents putting in order and cataloging.

And his conversation with Zariel about the locations and codes he discovered.

And that's when he heard a bang and his defenses were activated, but no one from those heights would come in like that and they wouldn't hit...

And he saw a week before a ship crashed right into the mansion property at the entrance to the cave.

And he took him inside there was an occupant who was already dead and with only a box with alien codes...

And he saw that the alien coming out of Earth's atmospheres died instantly.

And it took more than two days to decipher the code using all the language knowledge of other planets it can.

And from her he discovered a ball or an orb, golden with inscriptions or alien languages.

And he little touching the letters he typed more than fifty combinations of codes to find out the password and see that it was a map of space known and even the unknown...

And when he opened the orb he saw the various solar systems emerge throughout the cave to which he perceived mapping the entire universe...

And passing him, and covering the whole area, was more than fascinating, it was amazing going through him for more than fascinating and he didn't notice the sudden arrival of other aliens.

And that's when he immediately receives jodin's visit accompanied by Yoko who was following the tentacular-looking turtle alien into his cave.

And the two accompanied by a third speaking...

And he saw her touching a planet far away...

\- The collector of a million world all the riches of a booty. " Said Yoko

And that apparently he was one of his allies.

And the next thing he thought...

He needed to improve the cave's defenses.

And the second ones were.

What is this collector?

And that anyway were well deserved two weeks of vacation.

And he since he passed with the visit of Jodin and Yoko Marin Nava.

That space pirate... he saw with his silver body.

And she was there reporting on the legend of her childhood about the collector of a million worlds.

He had plundered and plundered thousands of planets, including Apokolips herself and new Genesis along the way.

And until... Disappeared.

And he was right in the middle of a golden orb's lecture, and that was an interplanetary map where the largest of all the maps of the universe and the most complete was found...

At the ends of the galaxy of the planet of Jodin,where they also spoke of the secret lair of the space pirate...

And that if they unravel the riddle they could own the greatest wealth in the universe ever gathered in one place.

And it was more of a legend to her, but they had something in common, the desire for adventures and to explore the unknown.

And Yoko herself...

\- I stole that ring in a ship battle. " He said.

"I was running away on my ship. "He said by making the movements of a silver energy saber around.

\- I even faced Darkseid and ran away to tell the story.

And with fantastic escape by asteroids dodging energy cannons in their direction being intercepted by ships and towards the escape of the pursuits of ships towards them.

And her ship was gliding considerably on the Wayne estate, inside the cave...

And it was round and with altered internal space, it was the shape of a fox's head and a tail on the tip.

And with a spectacular escape using a warp of space entering a black hole.

\- And to get it to the end I stole it from another very dangerous space pirate. " He said.

"And he's the famous one. " He said with dramatic air.

" The Great Flames of Plasma - Said.

Who the hell is that? " He asked another Green Lantern that was going with a promise of adventures. - Said

And she was a red octopus girl, totally tentacular with long body and who was very friendly and secretly made adventures together and full of tentacles, whose name was Parva Évora.

And she reported it in an aquatic voice. - An alien pirate with a robotic body that every part of it is a weapon a Cyborg who releases flames of plasma by any part of the body. " He said. " He said.

\- A Cyborg Dragon that spits plasma. " He said.

And more than two meters high. – And sometimes and hired by Darkseid.

"But he is very dangerous he regenerates as much as you cut him. " He said.

So, i'm sorry. I wanted to know him. - And who to stay from? I wanted to know.

\- Since it's outside the green lantern jurisdiction, and it's in the dark zone. " He said. Yes, i'm sorry.

To have my help. " He said.

"I want the right to choose the first to take. " He said.

" And in equal parts for all. " Said Jodin.

It's closed. They said.

And in order for them to go on this adventure they just needed to unravel the pitfalls and their various secrets...

It was when Yvana and Veronika arrived that they blackmailed him into participating when arriving at the cave saw him recite each of the planets and the maps and again catch him off guard.

And he just needed to unravel the secrets of the ring that was with Yoko and the orb that was with them.

And that it was each a part of an immense map... And fly it, he'd know how to open the map and find the treasure.

And he'd do it for breakfast, lunch, breakfast, and even dinner.

And he didn't pay attention as he came ashore, another guest...

And he did so for the endless hours and the promise of the riches of ankle boots and plunders around the universe.

That's when after a little while longer, he realized that by looking at each of the constellations, and going through each of the maps, he touched the map and went backwards from start to finish...

And that's when he was reciting every constellation, every planet name every local...

And he saw that he could put and recite each of the systems and decorate...

And when Jodin was having breakfast on the seventh day he recited backwards and placed the ring on the tip of the orb and aims and versa.

And he would come from a board meeting and recite each of the planets and maps with the orb and the ring and he picked it up at the intervals between meetings.

And that's when he realized he was surrounded, coming down the cave ignoring all the alarms.

And he saw several humanoid aliens of reptilian scales and appearance and between a red arachnid creature and human trunk amid the body of a spider at the bottom.

And they surrounded him, and he still with the orb and the ring in his hands he went down the stairs to the end of it to the cave.

And he saw an immense 2-meter Cyborg that was the expression and physiognomy of a robotic dragon, with red and metallic eyes.

And they were holding Jodin hostage with a brace on his head that looked like a tiara that kept her docile.

And Yoko was there was being contained by six alien repteis and that octopus girl.

And it was being maintained as well and contained by an electrical grid.

Alfred didn't need much and there was Veronika being kept tied to the ground and in her wolf form...

And Yvana was being restrained in a mountain of mists on the ground.

And he spoke in a voice with a metallic hiss like the noise of a snake and or a roar of a dragon...

Give me the maps. " He said. "And I won't kill them. "He said.

First promise me you're going to take me. " He said.

And he knew he'd kill if he had the chance, and a pirate's promises were mostly lies.

And he laughing and laughing like a hiss, and he.

\- You're in no position to negotiate, human. "He said.

\- Hand over the orb and the ring. "He said.

\- You're not in your territory to give orders. "Bruce said.

And you're a human. "Cyborg said.

And he looked toward the girls, and walked slowly toward the dragon man, as he stretched his hands toward the dragon's claws...

He threw them simultaneously toward the ground, and with one of his bombs he was quick to pick up from a table he threw them toward both of them and broke them and then shattered them.

And it all happened so fast.

And in the middle of the cry of...

No, no, no, no, no, no

And several cries of the dragon man of fury.

And then he put a smoke bomb...

You're in my cave. I said, - My territory.

And with a command he turned off the lights, and using the darkness he kicked and knocked out each of them coming towards him...

And in the middle of the confusion in trying to catch him, they might be cyborgs, but they had the same weakness, that if he cut the ropes he could break with each of them.

And he paved the way for each of them, and cut them off their robotic tendons, and their connections, they would pull themselves together.

And before all this ended as it was happening in following, but it was enough for him to make way for who he wanted to reach.

And until he came up behind the dragon man and subdued him with a sharp knife behind him and surprised him and folded him and said it next.

Tell your men to back off. " He said.

And we're going to negotiate. " He said.

\- You, human, destroyed the only thing that kept you. " He said.

What do you think keeps him alive? He asked.

\- I decorated every part of every part of them. " He said.

That's a lie. " He said. It's a bluff. - He countered.

Do you doubt it? "And he questioned him.

Then try to kill me. " He said.

And he walked away from the metallic reptile, seemed in doubt about what to do.

And he let it be led there, when all the lights rose and they advanced towards him.

He heard a hiss and an order

\- Leave it - Said.

What do you want? Asked the cyborg dragon.

Let's negotiate. "Bruce said.

Make your own demand. "Said the pirate.

"The only thing that would make it impossible to find the treasure is me. " He said.

Take me with you. " He said. Let me be part of the search. " He said.

"Swear that you will not hurt us and that you will share with us the treasures and bring us to safety later.

\- And that they will also go together to assist in the arrival on the planet.

\- Prove you know about the planets the collector's traveled.

How would you like it? I wanted to know.

And he looked toward the cave sky and he showed a hologram of a robotic left eye and so he asked each planet.

He enumerated each of them.

And they were amazed by it, he decorated the entire map to the dark zone.

So, i'm sorry. "Said the cyborg Dragon. "I also want to make my demand.

Say it. Bruce said.

\- Swear and promise with your life and word, that you will not pass any of my men back until you reach the treasure. " He said.

"He will lead us to the treasure and he will not cheat. " He said.

Until we get to him. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. I swear.

\- So get ready. "You have thirty minutes.

And he gave orders to release them, and each of the cyborgs let them go.

And they pull themselves in, and Veronika, Jodin, Yvana,Yoko, Alfred and Parva.

So, sir. "Alfred said by arranging the pelito. A trip to space?

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said Bruce with a smile. - A journey through space.

And the girls got dressed.

I'm going to fix your purse. "Said the butler who went up the stairs.

And after everyone was ready they left.

Yoko, Jodin and Parva who would go on their own ships were now being transported by Great Flames.

And that huge ship orbiting in the earth's orbit, they saw a black, thorn-in-the-spine ship with no more than 16 crew members that were enough for the expedition, and they used a space warp.

And they were led directly into black corridors the hall of sliding door corridors and that showed a floating planetary room.

And they saw a huge holographic map.

So he said. Where we're going.

And he began to stir the holograms that even though he traveled an immense and long distance, he punctuated and pointed toward the dark zone...

And that it was a zone without light and without stars - Walking a circular path and outside the known zone.

Because we're going this way. I wanted to know the pilot who was responsible for the ship's route.

\- If we go straight we will travel a shorter distance, but it sends us directly to three black holes, a graveyard of ships and breaks a route full of asteroids.

And if we go down the route I chose, we're going to get around the dangers, we're going to get out from behind the graveyard, on the other side of every black hole, and we're going to stay away from the asteroid route. " He said.

And that this path is faster if we take into account that by avoiding the dangers we shorten the route and we will not have to face any danger. - Said

So, i'm sorry. "Said the captain. "We have to be quick and leave now. " He said.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Veronika..

\- I'm not the only pirate and space mercenary after the collector's treasure of a million worlds. "He said.

How soon are we here? "He asked toward Bruce.

Five days. "He said.

Five days? He questioned him.

\- There's a wormhole that acts as a shortcut behind the Centaur galaxy. " He said.

And using a space warp, we're going to cut our way. " He said.

And they looked at the captain looked at the pilot who registered the centaur system actually had a wormhole.

So, i'm sorry. "Said the captain. We're leaving.

And they left.

And unlike them, they had Bruce Wayne to guide them on each of the alternative routes.

And what they didn't realize was that they were being followed... there was a mercenary who watched from afar.

And they were shown rooms where they would sleep, while they were busy showing and guiding a safe route for the space pirates and being accompanied by the girls.

And that there were with him and his constant companies and the space pirates who were curious who saw that he seemed to have more knowledge of stars and galaxies and black holes than they did.

And that they lived in the stars for supposedly longer than him, and while when they passed through a wormhole using the fold of hyperspace, and they jumped over twenty distant galaxies, from hole to hole.

And unlike those who tried to follow and track through space.

And that according to Yoko was a bet who first found the legendary treasure.

It wasn't the same thing for the Wolf that roamed space heading toward a graveyard of ships in search of the orb.

And there was what he said was actually getting around straight.

If it wasn't for them wanting to take a fun route, they'd be completely safe.

And the sky of the stars, which they walked through while Bruce was busy touching the holograms of space, between eating and sleeping for two hours...

And then go back to the space maps and the holograms, which he was responsible for showing and guiding them.

And that ship skirted the graveyard of spaceships, unlike some mercenaries who roamed in a straight line, thinking they were going to make a short, deceitful path.

And right in the middle of the ship graveyard was what would be a huge space octopus that swallowed the target of ships from several mercenaries trying to locate the ship.

And that's when they were close to an immense and beautiful image, space whales, of space as humpbacks and what would be turtles the size of 20-story skyscrapers each that traveled the path and to which they saw comets around.

\- I've never seen them so closely. "Yoko said.

\- I've never seen them together. "Said Flames.

That's photo-worthy. " Said Yvana.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Jodim. - This is worthy of recording. - Concluded.

\- I'm recording duct. Said a reptile resembling a cyborg Velociraptor.

And he recorded everything that came out of the light waves of comets around him.

\- If only I had some adventure. "Parva said, "she was walking the corridors floating with her tentacles."

And as if the universe were listening to her, something immensely powerful exploded near them, shaking the entire ship and shaking everyone.

And the calm ended the same way it started... the lights came on.

A gust of incandescent light not many light years from them.

An immense explosion bomb, an intense light that blinded everyone instantly.

And that was in the plans...?

A translucent star exploded in a supernova.

\- Your wish has been fulfilled, dear. "Bruce said.

\- A supernova would come up. "Bruce said.

He's right, Captain. "Said the first mate.

\- Everyone at their stations. - Ordered Flames. - In their positions. "He said.

\- Set another path, Wayne, and get us out of here pilot. - Said

I'd be happy to. "Bruce said.

If you'll excuse me. "He said sitting next to the pilot.

And he took control next to him, and he said.

\- Make the same moves I did. " He said.

And while he plotted a route skirting the waves of energy that emerged like a whirlwind of energy sucking everything around.

And starting to fill up and spread more energy and start swallowing the whales and turtles closer into it

And a wheel appeared like all the light was sucked into its core that spread swinging and sucking everything around.

Explosions one followed by the other, shrapnel and meteor shower.

Fasten all your seat belts in their seats.

\- Raise your shields...- And so you did.

\- Evasive maneuvers. "Said the captain.

And getting around it. "He said.

\- Activate the cannons... - Said.

Gigantic pieces of rocks, lava and fire that passed through them as he dodged the smaller ones using the gravitational field, and the shooter using the ship's weapons to destroy the larger ones.

And he skirted the waves of explosion pieces flew like fire and stars that burned and almost passed the battleship of the ship.

And going to the opposite ends of the place when they felt they were pulled in and around them like an immense gravity of flames.

One gravitational wind and one explosion followed by the other, it seemed, shaking everything around and unexpectedly being sucked in.

And what seemed to be unpredictable for anyone who saw..., but... him using the controls turning the ship that was sucked in, and connecting the side engines at full power.

And he noticed... came an immense rock that came loose with fire and lava from the center of the star, came towards him.

And he maneuvered the ship and the shooter one on each side each side of the side cannons firing straight towards it.

And while he strayed from the others around and shrapnel coming towards the ship passing through the shields...

And fire was coming out of space as if spitting in his direction.

And at the last second when he saw her destroyed he passed right in its center when it disintegrated...

\- Another explosion is coming again. "He said, debris light attacks an immense star destroying itself, and a powerful inertia.

She's unstable. "Said the pilot around him.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "Every explosion comes every half a second. " He said.

And the next hour when she expelled an immense rock of fire and lava that would hit them directly, she was close, and so close that it was possible to see the impact.

And he swerved at the last second without a scratch, to revere something stupendous.

Everything trembled and shook the impact caused the fuselage of the ship to shake at its bases.

And right in the middle of the center a sw about a whirlwind of light appeared in its center something more powerful.

And that's when she was sucked in, and later on the star now created a whirlwind...

He was an immense and powerful celestial being.

\- She's turning into a black hole. "Bruce said.

And the gravitational waves increased by sucking and creating a whirlwind between them.

We're going to get sucked in. " He warned a crew member.

Not if I can stop it. "Bruce said.

Let's use this... let it get sucked.

What's going on? " Cried the man around...

\- Gravity. - Said.

\- Let's use gravity. And he repeated.

And all shaking shaking and the sound of engines and apprehensive ofegos.

Shut down the engines. " He said.

And the snows the waves, the other stars and the little suns were sucked into it like an immense, massive whirlwind.

What's going on? He shouted.

Do what he says. "Said the captain.

And he heard the explosion and the next second they were pulled, like a whirlwind that came up sucking everything, and they were pulled.

\- Start the engines and top speed...

And then she spat again...

And at the last moment when they were almost in the center of the black hole...

And there was another explosion and she was expelled more rocks and with them, he too and again and they start the engines.

And at full speed and at most, using the thrusters, and all at the same time.

And that using the buoyancy and energy of the dying star, and they flew so fast that they left the nego hole zone, and being released from its center of gravity.

And they were far from the center and the whales that were sucked, now very safe, and diverting from all the fragments of planet that were sucked and passed through them.

Silence reigned... Even everyone screamed with joy.

\- I don't know if I could do that. "Said the captain.

\- I made my end of the bargain. "Bruce said toward the captain.

So you want some other adventure? He questioned Bruce.

\- I'd be fine if I just went quietly to the planet. "Said the people girl.

That's fine with me, too. "He had all said.

But unexpectedly they were attacked, hears a thrust of reverse thrusters towards them a gravitational field.

And it was some mercenary hired by Darkseid's rival of The Flames.

The thrusters? Questioned him

They've stopped. "Said the pilot.

And a speaker was turned on into a microphone.

\- I hope to be greeted in the hangar. "I said a loud voice.

And he roared...

And that voice was that of Making – The man of the red mark.

Who the hell is that? He questioned Bruce toward Yoko.

A rival of Flames. " He said.

"He works for a despot from the galaxy near my home system. " He said.

And Flaaredas followed to the hangar, when a man entered the hangar...

And he was tall long curved sinuous and dark blue color almost navy blue.

And he had guns blazing.

\- Congratulations to the pilot, you fucking lizard. " He said.

"He led me here.

"Now how about taking us to the end. "Said Making.

And why do you think I would do that. I wanted to know Flames.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "I'm keeping the ship with me. " He said.

"You'll do whatever I want. " He said.

And why do you think I won't fight? - Countered Flames.

And he then using the thrusters and a barrier he invaded the ship through the hangar and came armed, up to his teeth and surrendered the men with neutralizers around.

And they didn't realize that Bruce was using Jodim's powers and transporting himself to the invaders' ship.

And while they subdued the crew of another ship and he was hacking into the system.

And there were fighting the two captains and they launched their respective skills.

Flames of plasma bursts and Making blows of electric waves...

And while he was cheating by throwing Flames away and subduing him on the ground while he twisted him and seemed not to speak to anyone in particular.

\- I know you have a guide. " He said. Who led you here. "He said.

"And I know that what he promised you I can do better. " He said.

"I can give a merciful death in the end.

I'm going to kill you. " He said.

Don't just sit back. "Said Flames. "And without hesitation they fought and while the others fought.

And while they fought Jodin was transported back and put seat belts on each of the ship's crew and becoming invisible and intangible she simply

And they were defending themselves unexpectedly the lights went out and when they turned on again they were knocked out and tied up.

"I will take your ship, and you will be a worthy servant to me. "He said.

"That's a good deal. " He said.

And when he was about to pierce his heart the darkness came again.

And he said.

\- It's a good deal for me.

And he said.

Indeed? Questioned.

And then the hatches opened sucking into space all that invaders who were knocked out and he held the hands of Flames.

And that's when he saw the mercenary being sucked into space and in the same place the lights came back the barriers were undone and by the time the enemy ship was transported away.

And there was a fold when everyone would pull themselves together, and they were closer to their destination.

And they would enter a dark zone.

Leave the engines on silent, and turn off the lights. "Said the captain.

Without being seen as a threat, they would be left alone.

Beasts from the abyss of the early universe.

And there looked like an immense red planet, covered in bat-like, reptilian, scaly beasts, that ate and devoured around.

And they were there in that quiet space, they went through what looked like the true starless darkness where creatures passed around bright and strange...

And they looked like fish, gigantic, living you were from the depths of the darkness of space...

Luminous beasts that appeared with gigantic, bright eyes around.

And when they saw gigantic tentacles that appeared swallowing fish with immense claws without realizing that they were there inches from them.

And they passed through the dark zone of gigantic beasts, in complete darkness when they started the engines again.

We're almost there. " Said Bruce,

Here, huh? The captain asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said.

Let's go down.

And there was a gravity that pulled them down and they landed without much worry.

They took their guns, axes and swords and got off the ship

And they came to the end of the darkness, they spotted a primitive planet at the end of the path, they were practically green and bulbous.

And they have come to land in this slim forest and totally without animal life, at least for now.

And they cut the lawn as they entered that thicket, when they noticed carnivorous and strange plants around them easy to cut around.

And they were roaming the dense jungle when watching far away from there they saw something watching them approaching stealthily.

And they realized it was a rusty robot practically a walking exoskeleton that had nothing exceptional, and was golden in color.

And he watched around, there were ancient ruins, buildings taken by plants and herbs, and inscriptions around various caves.

And the robot was a meaningless chatterbox.

And at first he had nothing but loose circuits at each end and a missing head.

And he forgot the name of each, and seconds before asking and seconds before answering.

And he looked like bright, barren eyes.

What's your name?

He'd come in short, stutter, it'd be broken and sparks come out of him talking about lack of data if he thought too much, if he did that.

And that was a matter of minutes in a broken robot that said and forgot often, but unexpectedly, knew about a core that didn't exist.

So they kept him just out of doubt.

And they entered the following he walked there in its center at the end of a valley and climbing up a mountain its extensive entrance which was a rusty rotating iron door.

And that led down, there were corridors and stairs built and by underground galleries in steel and stone.

And they came to what Bruce led them to a partially destroyed, covered by a building...

What's that? Questioned the captain.

\- Kilometers and kilometers of stretches of wires, corridors and underground constructions that run throughout that planet. "Bruce said.

And they walked through a panel with cuneiform inscriptions and floating keys there was all a dense extensive nevoa and with thick and bulbous plants.

And they followed him until they got to a computerized panel that he could see there was a code inscribed there waiting to be typed.

And he went up to the hundred he just weaved the right combination.

And he had decorated it long enough to know how to get there and how to type each code and each combination

And the floating keys that came up when typing correctly as expected he knew that that was what he called a map and transporter...

And he saw that a whole map of the outer system and the very center of the planet appeared.

And he changed every landscape of the computer center's navigation system.

And that was breaking his head.

The question was what are you looking for is in the center...?

So, i'm sorry. "Flaaredas said he was impatient.

I'm thinking about it. "He said.

And there was a widespread fight there behind him, as the pirate pushed him and started typing and changing the center of what he believed to be where the treasure would be.

Until he remembered and recognized the question.

That was a shipping machine for anything and anywhere.

And the planet had an underground construction, pirates were selfish if they preferred to die with their treasure they would, and the planet was quite large.

So, nothing fairer than on an artificial planet and at its core... and he redid the coordinates.

And he opened the core of the planet.

Leave them. " He said. "They are part of the trap.

And he heard a girls' sling.

If he could let everyone see what they want, then he didn't have to worry about where the gold was going, and not when it was going to happen.

And that planet was a reactor that could open portals to anywhere in the universe, it was an interdimensional transporter.

And if he knew better, all pirates set traps.

And flying it he opened a portal to the center of the planet.

And he saw him being pushed and everyone ran into the middle of what he saw to be a treasure chest...

\- My life goal. "Said Flames. - The booty of a million worlds.

And they were crazy, they were crazy, and they couldn't get all that, but they had a really big ship.

And they entered right after the pirates, the girls were suspicious of their hesitation, and just watching the reactors.

There were several cores around and connected pipes that sent energy around.

And as he walked through the great treasure room, he saw on top of a great mountain, an altar and sitting on it had a skeleton.

And they were watching, he had gold and jewelry and a black suit.

And around them they were taking the gold and the riches, he didn't care about anything there, at the time there was next to him a HARD drive and a notebook.

And possibly his diary, as useless as he is.

And or some information he might carry, as dusty as he is with cobwebs and bones scattered and in his hands.

And he took them out amid his shattered, brittle bones.

And looking around there was a monitor and broken data, and far away in the middle of the looting, there was a bang followed by the other...

And the reactors were then triggered and began to move and ignite directly spouting waves of energy incinerating all that place.

And he would hear the panic around, and he would hear them scream.

It's a trap. "Someone said. Run away. And run away.

And as they tried to run away from the point of impact, they disconnected the reactors exploded as they transported and burned.

And all the beams collapsed one then crashing into the other that knocked down and collapsed.

And the laser beams came to reach towers were consumed by the nucleus that consumed it.

Run. "He said.

And he saw everyone run for their lives.

And one by one and the rays in the next reached everything in its path melting and it seemed that there in its core what he saw at the bottom of the machinery bubbled.

And when he realized he was getting closer and closer towards him...

Well... he ran jumping through obstacles he timed before he hit him by swerving from the last moment of a mountain of riches.

And these were swallowed by a fissure that engulfed them to the center of what looked like one of several bursts of plasma river.

And in the midst of the attacks of what would be plasma cannons that detached and moving floating around.

And between the towers that fell one after the other and pipes and pipes that collapsed and were swallowed to the core and bridges that fell one by one.

And there were walkways..., he saw that that madman from The Flames was in doubt whether he ran and or stayed and sank with the gold.

And he ran in his direction, after all it was way.

You crazy bastard. " He cried, and between the walkway that was about to collapse and the mountains of riches that collapsed, and he ran towards him...

And second before...

Let's get out of here. " Said and before jumping between a burst of plasma.

Forget about it. "Said and he stretched out his hands, and shouting toward him, among rays that consumed everything around, and to the end.

And he was in doubt whether he died, but seconds before the tower collapsed and amid exuberant wealth, he accepted his hands and ran out of that place.

And they ran together towards the exit, and it was seconds between the end and the explosions, and the obstacles where there was seconds of a bridge falling.

And they made it to the end. "I thought you were going to stay."

And seconds before he jumped to the other side. – Saying. – That was just the obsession of a lifetime. – Said and they would go against the passage out of the core.

And passing through the portals when he can see that the girls ran and ended up waiting for them at the end of the entrance.

And with bursts of energy they rose to its core consuming everything like boiling lava and hitting the unsuspecting and slow.

And that they didn't run fast enough, and only the pilot and captain were left, and they were running towards the ship.

And all falling apart the earth opening up around them and consuming everything around them.

And while they were jumping through obstacles and the land, and vegetation and being carried away by a river of plasma.

Don't worry about it. "Said the pirate. " Always a wealth or another in the universe.

And he said as they ran, they saw immense destruction.

And then plummeting and disappearing, and going straight into a red abyss and what they couldn't escape were incinerated and at a point of impact.

And everything collapsed around the gold the jewels were engulfed into a red abyss.

And there was to follow a rupture in the core and a whole huge explosion of a distant planet.

And they saw when the ship entered, and the planet collapsed and the lava. opening up and bursting from it bursts of energy that came out of its core, and saw the immense destruction.

And around the core opened up and several cracks appeared and the earth opened to what would be a red core sucking up everything that was consumed, and the ship was many light years away.

And what's that? "I wanted to know Flames seeing your arm.

\- I believe it's his diary. " He said. " Good that at the exact moment has no use, but I'll recover, to know a little. "He said.

\- That's not even a relic. "Said the pirate.

\- No, but it's an antique. "Bruce said.

And the man looked at him and said afterwards thoughtful.

\- If I'm ever hired to escort an archaeological expedition, I'm going to call you. " He said.

"Since you like old things. " He said.

\- The story is very fascinating, you know. "Bruce said defensively.

Any of you. Asked Bruce toward those women. Did you get any gold? I wanted to know.

They were scorched, dirty and sweaty, and no evidence of gold.

Are you blind, darling? – Batted Jodin.

Of course, no. " Said Yvana.

So, i'm sorry. "He said. What now? I wanted to know Bruce.

Flames looked toward space and said.

\- I owe you my life more times than I can count. " He said.

"According to my culture, my father taught me. " He said.

"That we must pay our debts to all, even the most meacle and mediocre creatures. "He said.

\- You've earned my friendship. " He said.

"And I will always be grateful and a good friend. " He said.

I wanted to know Bruce.

\- So if you ever need it, I'il be at your service. " He said.

"And now I'm going to take you back to your mediocre planet, and then I'm going to leave.

And so they went the other way around without of course going through a black hole around it and it was quicker to get into houses than to leave.

And he left it at the entrance to Wayne's estate, and he left it there.

And Bruce smiled when Jodin kissed him and said goodbye and left, not wanting to go in and then not wanting to know of further adventures followed by Yoko did the same.

And as for Parva who went towards the solar system she was responsible for and both Jodin and Parva make a report to the Green Lanterns.

And he was alone with Yvana and Veronika and they knew longer what that smile meant.

And they said when they all left and they entered the mansion.

Just tell me what you're up to. - Ordered Veronika.

We want to know. " Said Yvana.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said, and they followed him toward the secret passage of the library and down the staircase of the cave.

\- Those things were dimensional carriers. " He said.

And the only thing that was destroyed was the planet. "He said.

And what they saw and witnessed was that from heaven to the ground of the cave everywhere there were riches that were transported there.

\- I'm going to need some help keeping it somewhere. "He said.

It's not a problem. They said.

But let me tell you how you did it first. " I wanted to know Yvana..

And he did, while he deposited the computers in a space that was left.

And he knows that no pirate would want to have to give his gold to anyone, not even after he's dead,

But he knows, where there are traps, there is a central control, not only that they take and activate the traps, but that control all the mechanisms.

There was a sea of gold, riches and diamonds, they were running mad and with the golden glow in their eyes...

And around him, there were reactors, cameras, and thrusters that connected and kept the planet running.

And they kept plant life existing.

That moment he saw greed consuming them, and while he copied the sequences and portal creation technologies, he used it to create a direction

And if they have a self-destruct countdown, it also creates a riches transport countdown to wherever the coordinates are.

So there must be a trigger, he thought to see everyone walk through the portal, there must be a counting start mechanism a device that monitors the entrance.

And a motion sensor, then he ducked, he started checking the gate, there was a trigger.

\- Touché. - Said.

And there were red lines of leisure monitoring the opening and movement, right on the floor of the entrance to the treasure chamber.

What he calls the sky had interdimensional thrusters floating and controlling around sending bursts of energy around and in pipes and gauntlets at the hours in hours.

And that they could be calibrated to transport, boil or even create a combustion that they were prepared to trigger at the right time.

And they could be controlled to send organic and inorganic matter.

There was a motion sensor right at the entrance to the planet's core.

And that's counting down, from the moment they passed.

They took everything they could and what they couldn't, when he saw the girls running, and he stopped them and with a movement of lips he told them to follow him.

So the simplest thing to do was to change the schedule and reprogram what would be transported and where.

Simply he would let the countdown continue, but make some changes, like the direction to which it should go.

He went to the dashboard and reprogrammed, he made changes to his database, as long as the countdown didn't start.

And he could change what would be transported away and what would happen to the planet next.

And so as fast as he could type and change the schedule, it wouldn't stop it from happening, but you'd change its purpose.

And he watched around after reprogramming and redirecting everything around, he knew it would lead where he wanted.

And he changed his controls and his schedule, without changing what would happen in following.

Organic matter in one direction and non-organic matter in another direction.

Possibly the aliens were transported to some distant planet in the universe. " He said.

I'm sorry, sir. – Shouted Alfred half astonished and half exasperated by the situation, of being unable to clean.

And for just over a month he arranged with Yvana and Veronika a secret transport of each of the riches in Switzerland's secret vaults.

And that they waited by nightfall to take by tunnels across the port of Gotham towards the sea.

And he decoded and successfully restored the data of a transport machine and the artificial creation of planets with a transport system to any place where he was designing and developing in the cave.


	194. Chapter 194

27

While they were in the next session of energy, which was released involving the uterus in the chambers directing directly at fetuses.

And it was enveloping their bodies with their red energies, spiraling auras of their entropic energy...

And it was all being consumed and altered, enveloped by the emanation of the energy that arose and surrounded the place, and thus the protected and separate chambers of the externalsession.

And it concentrated and so blood and threads and tissue were directed to their living organisms.

The energy that emerged and came and went from the immensity of energy through the portals of the creation of a new organism, and changed entering and leaving by probes andtubes.

And like a huge hemodialysis machine, giant machines with veins connecting tubes and hoses and so filtering machines.

And that were connected in an immense probe that connected the dimensions, and fabrics of reality detached if it fell apart, controlled, but an immense energy a whisper behind the other voices and opinions in a moment a silhouette and even gauze.

And the strange emanations shapes and silhouettes passing through the barriers, which was heard periodically that waves of energy arose.

And voices coming from the probe lights and emanations speaking spectra and shadows popping up periodically and so in the midst of it

It was when a numbing light and enlightenment that blinded the soul and at that time everything shaped the light was so intense and magical that when everything wasseen.

And the feeling of hearing countless beats, and both saw through the veins of their hearts and fetuses that seemed to grow more than normal as that umbilical cords.

And that they were like growing into a bubble shape rising to the immense pedestal the shape of before they saw an immense circular hole as if it were a blackhole.

And taking it elsewhere, form its turn like a blizzard of energy that increased more and more and intensified and around the light like a nevoa.

And those same voices popping up around her an immense silhouette and while the fetuses their silhouettes of how I were changed and shapedotherwise.

Thelterando and transmuting and so the immense hole appeared and around it voices lights and screams and at that time even as protective clothes.

And a barrier around him was not enough the incandescent light was intense and surreal, but all this was more all stuck between the dimensions.

And at that time as if around time would stop and so an immense explosion and lightning let go around him the portal was opened the energy around him was destroyed and time stopped...

Those who were closer as an immense wave of light and lightning were first caught as the impact wave impregnated its turn.

But it was no different, everything became slow and stopped and so he was thrown on the threshold of time and went into limbo the nothingness as it would be called the rivers of blood were near and so he descended...

And he was sent in a dimension and a glimpse of time and toward the beginnings of time between present past future, end and beginning...

The Dark Ages where all beings were forgotten their wisdoms were lost...

The forgotten kingdoms.

The Victorian eras

The Gothic times...

And these places every person who died of violence without conquests and violent and tragic deaths their souls followed and ended up reaching the rivers of blood to the temple of Zarathanis...

And so he glimpsed the ages of time in the virtue of time and the words that wandered through the beginnings of creation...

And so he wandered around didn't know if it was next door or if it was the person...

They were hidden caves of most people and very ancient whose passages were winding and long curves with several passages carved in hidden stones of archaeologists and researchers...

And ancient forgotten temples of priests and shillings of ancient eras and even more forgotten civilizations of destroyed cities and venomous and blind dark beings...

And they were inscribed:

"When you are overcome with anguish and despair, you come to the face of death." "When guilt and resentment take the key will awaken equally all powers by blending the power of the universe, will release showing their true powers coming upon us"

"Something to ask for help before succumbing in the darkness to denigrate and will thus have a price to pay for so your help will have"

"When those who one day called friends and close to you though taken from good deeds will not be in the light, but wrapped in darkness"

"Disappointment and repentance will show us to then release for a decision to make and a price to pay"

"When you lead into the darkness, there will be no way to let go of it but to be able to free."

"When loneliness takes you and there's no way back a hand, you'll be saved."

"Moved by anger, grudge, revenge, tragedy and despair, you will be, and so will blow the stick of the monkey will use when those whom they love in danger.

And to you will awaken the power to save them and so will call me we will unite to thus fight."

"As long as there is despair everything will become no longer will go back, because this way you will walk a path without return and no later."

"When the abyss looks back when the ruin succumbs the flames of vengeance and hatred will see your eyes where they can never turn back and ruin will follow you those who will one day abandon you will not be able to turn back"

A thousand years in the distant past before time, be time and before time gods and heroes...

And it was like he was telling a bedtime story and he saw himself wandering through time...

The Shadow The Mother Crow the Snake and the Bat

A gigantic shadow protruded in the sky the world of men and animals coexisted peacefully before that and there was a great tribe and a community that revered their gods as peacemakers the bat was a great avatar and purifier...

And her counterpart the crow mother is the mother of all and had as children the snake and enemies the shadow of the worm that eroded the souls of their human and animal children and was revered as the mother of all and watched the world as an immense crow of red flames.

And they had four flaming eyes flew peacefully through the lands bringing peace and prosperity and used the bat as a knight and spokesman and his great warrior and those who revered him...

And he brought light into the darkness and one day she tasked her serpent son to rid the world of evil and so he tried to rid the world of the darkness of evil fought against an immense destroying worm...

And this one that swallowed worlds his darkness was devastating but he could not alone and with great folego swallowed the shadows of the worm but it left him sick being corroded from the inside out ...

His mother looked at him with mercy and so she called the bat and said that his brother was sick and needed to get rid of the worm disease so the bat tried and tried to even spread its wings and blew it...

And but the worm clung to its wings and was swallowed by its throat before it was eroded the bat got rid of its star and so sent it to a hidden place where it could be reborn again as a great warrior...

And his carcass corroded by the worm was corrupted and grew and his wings without his soul and essence fell and lost his goodness and so his essence sought a safe place reborn in a great warrior taken by the crow...

Yet some time later in his future even though it was thousands of years ago when at last Zariel was nothing more than the other part of himself was also the great father crow or the crimson ruin travels through countless worlds...

And for endless times she goddess and gave him his version and counterpart of himself, in the form of a crow once of a snake, and so was the bat to whom he gave wings to fly, and so he looked through the heavens at the great work of God and so descended the earth where he could see those whose destinies could be changed.

Long after founding the tribe of bat men of the first bat tribe of the first bat man and fincar power and influence.

And she left power in the hands of many shilling men of great spiritual power, but only of her lineage...

And everyone waiting for her orders with this over the years she finally abandoned her carnal form becoming an entity an energydeity.

And the power where you would travel through the planes and continue time and space carrying the true essence of your bat to reincarnate in your new warrior...

On this journey flying over and looking through the ancient times and the future saw in the distance a caravan is of great wagons and warrior one among them.

And there were pregnant women and up ahead in the first wagon was a man as pale as night whose eyes icy as the sky and a face hard as rock...

And this man dressed in fur still seeing around her she watched attentively flying over the great caravan this was a time past an era already forgotten and before they found a new abode a new city that would still exist...

Only in time should he return to earth bringing his warrior and will be remembered by his followers and his stories will be told by word of mouth as the ages pass looking for a receptacle for his warrior hoping to overcome the great worm...

And so they roamed a great swamp whose tall trees covered part of the sky and there lived long, thick swamps and blackened lands and so they saw bones everywhere and part of small animals and dead branches.

And so passing through a dark cave whose silence was fearful and frightening whose dry sticks were brittle and so in one of the dead trees where adventurer skeletons lay

And they heard a shrill sound of freezing the spine and so before anyone reacted came out of the cave the biggest bat they've ever seen in their shortlives.

And whose mouth bathed in blood and red eyes as such and so whose wings did not exist, did not fly, just jumped and thus began to attack the travelers.

And these same could not react and so several of these scattered ran and not only that as smaller bats came out in revoada behind these and soon thin wolves, but fierce and so the man whose stone body was no longer in the wagon.

And so with tremendous agility for a huge man he wielded a sword as big as him and so he cut with it theanimals.

And protecting those who could and then followed the other stunned warriors and regained their courage.

And soon the animals were being killed cut by the swords of the warriors and so the man went to the great bat.

And so he saw that animal so large did not fly and whose mouth foamed he struggled with the bat this trying for several minutes to bite.

And with his huge teeth and soon with just one blow he the body crossing his chest and putting an end to the beast.

And that was the end...

While some animals in turn they did not continue to attack fled in great uproar.

All seeing the great deed screamed in emotion and took the heights the great warrior this to the end accepted and nothing else, but still was not the right time ...

Soon after they calmed down and went to check the bodies of their friends andfamily, and so they buried them burying their equals,, and healing the bruises by dressing in the dark lands and so very late they camped there.

Many of these not just warriors, but women get caught up in the uproar and so frightened children.

Not long after the great warrior with the help of his equals took the skin of the great bat and ate his flesh.

And since that day he was known as the bat man and so since then he always with the skin of his heads to the feet dressedin it.

And so seeing the great moon and the warrior watching the great crow staring in his direction whose red eyes and black feathers stopped on a tall branch of a dark tree and also watched back.

And so they followed the journey fearing for their lives and thus looking around waiting for the great danger that might arise from their journey and then there bodies left within the earth of those who could not follow.

Not many moons travel later in the midst of the desolate and blackish earth they roamed the darkness always accompanied by the immensecrow.

And this whose red eyes and glowing aura around the body this just next to the bat-skinned man.

And just as that surprised everyone over time accustomed to his agorenta presence saw him run away or hide and so already sensing danger.

And they were standing by and entered a great battle scene whose trees were dead with corpses tied to the branches.

And hung around not only men women and children and not too far burned houses and fire extinguished a desolate and destroyed place.

And so walking with shudder caution whose sign,and given of the bat man wielding his weapons axes and swords.

They saw nothing but death and destruction dead animals and pieces of dead people the branches fallen around and the great man watching around.

And nothing to witness but death and destruction and so they walked through the great scene of death and so they saw around nothing but bodies.

It was a meadow connected to a swamp and not far away another immense cave covered with inscriptions carved in the cave stone and various religious symbols forgotten from thetime.

And of any civilization, and so when the end of a great river of blood the bank.

It was made of the bodies of the dead when they could not see anything else hears a war cry this cry was followed by warriors.

And with axes and swords whose human skins put it and so in great numbers.

And they ran in their directions and then fought with brutality that spared no women and children not only that these warriors cut off theirheads.

And the arms and so they killed being led by a large man with thick black beard whose eyes one was blue the other was black.

This man twice as big as the other didn't just stop going over others and cutting them off and so the big batman.

And that was not so great was in his direction and so again crossed his axes one against his sword.

And while their allies around struggled and were gradually defeated not sparing anyone in the way they fought and a greatcut.

And that followed the cries and laments that ran through the great ravine not only the struggle that was a great disadvantage.

And he couldn't win and he wouldn't win, but when with a big axe blow making him stagger seeing that his dying allies his family disappeared.

And all of them being decimated he looked with his eyes in fury at the immense man in front of him beginning to attack and use all hisafore..

And he was going towards him batting the axe blows,, but it was too late they were one of the few standing and in the end there was no one left...

Then in the midst of the great battle they heard another battle cry not only that warriors came towards him and these used bat paintings.

And there was a man in front high and blond and so in a moment of distraction as they came allied to the rescue he received a blow to his shoulder and another on hishead.

And knocking him down and then as if it were a great whistle he disbanded before driving to a beautiful woman whose head cut in half and took his necklace and ran along with his equals.

The bat man looked like his arm had been cut off and his head part of his face mutilated and whose viscera scattered on the ground saw with blurred eyes what was happening.

And around, but gradually lost consciousness and so whose allies arrived too late and soon he looked around the arrival of the accompanyingcrow.

And did not abandon them he flew closer and closer whose red glow filled him and so to his surprise if not delirium spoke.

\- Great warrior are so great you desire revenge? - Asked flying around.

Do you want to avenge those who have died? " He asked with a spectral voice and incredibly amazing, he saw that everything dissolved...

\- Yes... - Whispered. "Yes, I would do anything. Still between life and death.

\- Would you do anything you'd want anything, make a pact, be faithful to me? He asked.

"Would you do anything for eternity for your soul any part of yours all your lives from ages past and ages ahead?

\- yes, I'd do whatever you want. " He said.

"I would do anything to bring justice to the world, justice to my equals.

\- So be a great warrior. "Said the crow.

"Follow me to your new home bat man..

And before the great warrior who came to his aid he watched the dying man crawl and thus to rise..

And he looked before everyone and followed the cave with bloodied clothes and there leaning against the walls he looked around being followed by the bat tribe..

And so in a great cave to rise and be greeted by thousands of bats.

\- From this day forward you will be the bat man who walks on the darkness and the shadows of the night an avenging soul. " He said.

"My eternal knight and of ages in ages had reincarnana endlessly...

\- Abandon your old being, abandon your old flesh. " Said the crow wrapped in red light around thousands of bats and thus enveloping the man with the bats that filled him.

And as if his words were a portwell a great rush of bats sprang from the cave out and then the red light filledhim.

And soon he was healed and thus rising no more bruised being seen with amazed eyes and not being able to see the crow that flew over him. And so it came from their midst.

And it wasn't just a man, but all those around saw an immense bat shrouded in darkness and watched by a crow...

\- You big bat will have the gift of getting the new chance and so bring those a new life once again, but you're going to have to do something for me. "Said the crow.

\- Anything crow - Said the bat man.

\- Swear loyalty be my eternal knight and never betray me. "Said the crow flying around him.

Yes, I swear. And the next instant as if bathed in blood running through and being filled by shadows as if tentacles and filaments..

And he filled around approaching and bringing a new chance to all those who died.

As if in slow motion they in turn were regressing and that as a home video they went back in time and so their mutilated bodies in turn whole and new children men and pregnant.

And these once again came back to life and as if to see the red light the shadows filling them they cried with joy,, but apprehension.

And so they looked around and soon saw that only a few of theirdead enemieswere on the ground.

But time was not to forget they knew they died knew they were attacked and soon should follow the path of justice the revenge of their lives taken.

\- You must be blessed great warrior to survive and heal by the powers of the bat. "Said the blondman.

And this just a tiny outfit is a brown skin covering the chest and below the waist.

\- Heal everyone around, wish for the best...

\- How can I find the great man, how can I avenge the man who killed my people? You asked him.

\- They are the tribe of the skull they destroy and kill live after the mountains and in the swamp of snakes. - Said

We're going to take you to him. "And so he looked at all those who once his companions now dead around.

And so armed with their axes they united the tribe that once killed some stayed to care for the younger and others united with the new allies they in turn walked the plain and without mercy as they attacked them.

And they granted one more chance and this chance one more life for each of them...

And they came to the other side and attacked the people this surprised even the warriors were late wielding their weapons, but fought, but were outnumbered even the very warriors who had once killed their opponents.

And now surprised and so frightened as if they only saw a ghost raised from the dead and it was easier to fight their opponents spared no children or women.

It was like that they did a short time ago and so decimating their enemies whose severed heads and mutilated parts they were slaughtereds.

And so they burned the houses and went their way back to their allies a few minutes later.

Not long after these whose longings saw in the great cave a message of peace and new chance they decided to camp on the site.

And then they went their way while the warrior himself decided to stay in the cave.

But behind there was the bat tribe whose shaman this was responsible for the purification of dark souls rid the evil of the world and this shamanwar.

And he took revenge on his opponents and each one fought as if to avenge one of thousands of dead lives...

And they found wandering through lands and worlds in search of a place of their own where they could live and prosper...

And over the years they fought with other warriors and set land and where they could grow and prosper...

Throughout the ages his name has set roots where they could be remembered and for each generation was born a white coite a silver wolf a black bat a scarlet weasel and a white bird of thunder...

And so their names in the name of the blood warrior and the nightly man bat...

And they always returned and so they brought with them the gift of words and their stories to be told...

And he could not follow a normal life now even though he was a sculptural man of supernatural powers whose sole purpose was to love thewoman.

And to which came his powers the queen of crimson ruin..

And this was the crow that benefited him from the powers and besides the bat's ally they were more lovers ever with carnal encounters just a great shadow of energy.

And so the crow granted the wings to the bat and the power of healing to his well-being he who controlled the power of the heart stone able to react to his innermostdesires.

And the power of the heart,, but this could be nothing more than its great power of purification and deliver the world from beings from darkness and never a man of sculptural body..

And the phenomenal beauty had been seen as something more by his fellow men until he saw darkness as a great love.

Her encounter with the Queen of Darkness a beautiful shadow whose pale features were stunning to the point that she was no more than a woman and he of a man.

The two gradually began to love each other and so two beings who were not recognized as mortals or man and woman found love and each saw beyond their barriers.

And the priest with powers of healing and purification who was only considered a pariaia in society the queen of darkness a being of darkness existing among darkness.

And now each was a lover where they in turn was no longerdarkness only love.

And so in the midst of all this there was the queen of ruin a third person, but nothing prevented from loving their hearts came together and their loves.

And they gave birth to their children, but for fear that one day they would suffer what they went through sealed their draining powers and thus ordinary children were born,, but nothing was tão that simple.

Gradually it was demonstrated the instability of their emotions and relationships even their children have grown up and found their own ways.

And they felt something different and so the dark queen with her ego and her jealousy and priest with her infidelity towards the queen of ruin thus taken from anguish..

And he came with everything together with jealousy and hatred,and again dispelled his dark powers upon the earth, and so each turned against the other his children were taken away from contention.

The queen became increasingly crazed and so her powers lost control with it she converted again into darkness where she corrupted thousands of seres.

And where these became creatures of nightmares whose objectives were destruction where all were nothing more than thes dark beings dominated by evil and the lands blackened by darkness.

And the monsters emerged from nightmares where the world lost its luster and beings killed those who could not be corrupted trapped in eternal nightmares..

And the eternal nights came where the sun did not shine and were rivers and lakes of darkness and absolute evil.

And through a thousand years of darkness hear the world obscured by evil where darkness reigned and animals lived in hiding...

And the nightmares existed, they were more than real, monsters coming out of the confines beyond any fiefdom of hell, in the most unhealthy imagination created...

And people succumbed to disorder and humans fled to the caves and where they were caught in the darkness and so thousands of people either died or erma corrupted and transformed into their own nightmares.

Where she used a mirror to suck their souls and control their lifeless bodies and beyond a stone circle where they could create the door to the world of nightmares.

And a key that was used to open the dark powers and displaced them to their own powers and thus unleashed the powers of darkness by speaking the song turning into staff

A sword that by wounding someone turned it into monsters at their disposal and control

Then the shaman had to act using the power of the crystal the first man called the silver wolf, and the heart to the fullest and for the first time gathered courage to face his love thus gathering thousands of warriors to face the absolute darkness.

And he thus using his great purifying power bringing light and love hope and thus facing the queen of darkness and for the first time joining the crow the bat whose scorching light.

And with that he brought light and purified his enemies,, but thus materializing one of several mirrors,, and this relic and the weapon of the great dark lady whose reflection were seen and thus swallowed into them.

And he could not hurt the woman he loved and thus converting his powers by creating a kingdom of shadows apart he reversed his powers where he imprisoned thequeen.

And trapping her inside the shadow world whose portal was in the mirror, the circular portal was closed to the swordss that freed the world by turning humans into monsters.

And so with the powers of the heart jewel the priest god of crimson ruin imprisoned those who cannot purify...

And they were your children after all, so you put them to sleep. And then he went towards the queen, and in a dimension of his own created exclusively as a prison and so the world would be free from his control.

And in the endless caves that led to dimensions that were out of time...

They were where the abyss of fear was created and the blind beasts there never let them escape and so they kept the caves andthere.

And they live to this day eating the intruders and preventing them from going further down and thus guarding the place.

And so by sucking the body and soul of the queen of darkness as if it were smoke in a whirlwind into the mirror...

And took her to the cave where he created the circle the sword and the valley of the mirrors and a key, and so with the help of those women who generated each of the objects...

And your blood from each of the maidens... and sealing the powers of souls and their bodies in the realm of mirrors of shadows and dreams...

And it took the blood of the souls and spirits of the thousand virgin maidens to seal that place, the depths, and those who succumbed to the darkness...

And the mirrors served to seal with the most beautiful dreams the thousand dreams of my virgin maidens who would dream of tomorrow so that the clearest and most beautiful dream...

And where she could enjoy her world locked in the realm of darkness and never be freed by counting that every two hundred years she would be remade from the circle of restraint by strengthening her powers...

And every 150 years the seals must be remaid and strengthened with the dreams of the women who love Zariel the most...

And by renewing and strengthening the seals every 150 years...

And your blood... it was very much to say that the blood of the last full moon...

But not everything was flowers with all their powers to turn the thousand years of darkness into light bringing the earth a newdirection.

And by ridding those who have been corrupted into monsters their powers have been running out...

And as a last resort in a destroyed world they remade this world to what it was before bringing all those who fell asleep to wake up...

And in this way the light of the golden twilight to the world a new dawn again made and all woke up.

From this were he with his last bitter breath for having faced the one who loved the jewel heart entered his blackened heart of sorrow.

And a new light arose where his jewel gradually darkened with sadness his powers were no longer strong to bear.

And so that place where it was once the center of destruction should be contained where once was the world of darkness where the beings of darkness could not bepurified.

And they imprisoned them along with the mirrors in the underground temple.

And using last remnants of his powers the earth swallowed the destroyed shadows all those who could not be purified creating caves where they called it the abyss of fear where the queen would be imprisoned with her followers and her children.

And even they were taken to distant villages where they would be raised safely and he by creating the abyss of fear this would be a tenuous barrier between the kingdom ofshadows.

And the kingdom of the earth where beings from the depths of darkness would reign.

And so in the midst of the underground cave prison he asked his followers to cremate him by the barrier to strengthen his powers and thus could not dig for the next thousandyears.

And in their caves and their soul and essence was carried away by the mother crow rage following an endless cycle of reincarnation.

And where the bats lived and his body was cremated along with the jewel but in the midst of cremation emerged an illuminated crow of red color this followed.

And they came by thousands of bats surrounded the burning body which in turn was in turn of darkened flames.

And so their bodies turned into black flames coming out of the great bonfire opening a portal where the flames joined the bats and thecrow.

And forming an immense bat of dark light and disappeared with a flash in a swirl of light.

And so no longer saw the light the jewel the crow and the bats disappeared as if they were flames in a whirlwind or a vortex that so in the midst of transformation he said as an echo.

\- Make sure you never open the gate. "Just like that disappearing.

And so for all generations they always chose a guardian the jewel had disappeared along with the crow and the bat this left free for more bats and crows to come to these caves.

And the illusions and hallucinations for those who entered the caves and their immense galleries and underground passages where the talismans and their portals were keptthroughout.

And the barriers where for thousands of years were guarded, the mirror and its instruments that were not allowed to be disrespected and the queen since then was the greatest prisoner of the portal.

And so the times changed the ages passed and the world progressed as if they were shadows and swirls and astral planes and so everything came the forms and time the queen of crimson ruin...

More than a thousand years ahead after several cycles of endless reincarnations...

And traveling through the multiverse out...

And he helped Zariel forge her own strength for the time...

He knew he had to put down roots to create those who could make him part of history, forge alliances, and create allies he couldtrust.

And so they would guide them to when it was necessary to do something about it by creating an alliance followers who could well walk through the shadows and make them do what they could not the light of day...

And he was taken with her as an observer of Zariel's actions...

And in an instant of time in the distant past in the midst of wars of the supernatural world...

And he saw something that only Constantine heard about and to which he heard told by Doctor Destiny in the tower of fate, and so he knew that there were conflicts between werewolves andvampires.

And these beings have always been enemies since the first creation and were never allies...

You should change that at least.

And he knew why he heard about it when he was hanging out with his friend Kelly...

And he had said that his hatred was mutual...

And so both he and Zariel could enjoy some knowledge and hatred to shape and maybe change the future...

So there were castes of supernatural beings...

Werewolves were sons of Gaia, and of other forms of ancestral power, guardians by nature, both races faithful to those who helped him...

And among these were wolves, not just wolves, but werewolves...

There were wars and more wars, they were led by no one but other monsters, and these monsters were not guided by rationality, only revenge... Chaos

When Bruce watched around him in this distant past as if he arrived at the right time he saw himself as a form of god, well it wasZariel.

And in his glory in times of the past when he walked through the shadows and gathered followers and so desired an alliance with the beings of the supernatural world...

But of course none of them would be willing if they didn't offer something in return, they were petty beings they were always...

And on his several occasions that he was sent he could not and so he saw a thousand times again in which he was subdued and deceived then began to do the way of Zariel.

Forge your future and create a legion of followers by imposing respect...

Why is that? I wanted to know.

Why not? Zariel imposed it.

Well, let's go then. " Said Batman...

And then while traveling through the underworld of magic between these first wars of the supernatural world he was knowledgeable of the future, knew the consequences and all their fears...

Well let's go first to the ancient vampire war. Zariel said. "At least we know a little about vampires. "He said.

What would it be like? I wanted to know Batman.

\- Well knowing about the ancient wars right after the ideals about vampire houses.

\- Right in the middle ages. Zariel said.

In the midst of the age of darkness, just when the church commanded in the midst of witch hunting and burning, well of them. Zariel said.

At this moment we have the main castes and houses of vampires and werewolves, races already positioned in intricate power disputes and a long period of domination by Casa Juliot.

They started right at the time of the great crusades and burnings, and you know that between them would be the split and this split came with internal wars...

It had all begun many years before, werewolves were kept slaves by vampires...

And just in the moment when they came along they were animals worse than beasts... others were benevolent beings linked to nature...

And there were those who could not return to human form and others were connected to nature and could be masters of beasts and men...

\- The first werewolves were divided among the wild beasts some did not distinguish their companions and killed disorderly and the shamans who had the connection with nature.

And vampires began to take advantage of humans and some did not have good eyes for these giant wolves... others aligned themselves with the wisdom of the ancients.

And some were wise shamans and lords of the savage power...

And gradually there were wars between them and with that came the transformation and with that evolution and they began to change, more rational and less animalistic.

And with this rationality, and with others in search of their rights, but the principle was still fear and fear of inequality and thus even those who had consciousness were still persecuted...

And the vampiric houses now divided still wanted to demonstrate dominance...

And these wolves rebelled, but they had internal disputes, the older races had difficulties, both in maintaining unity and in maintaining sanity, which was similar to vampires from other houses...

And some of these followed basic instincts others were many primitive, a thousand years in prison, others maintained the wisdom of the ancients...

There were exiled indigenous packs who kept their own sanity...

They weren't hard to convert, I needed someone who could stay inside and an envoy, sending gifts, orders and forms of protection...

Ignorance and fear spread across the European continent.

And the first Pickersappeared, and they were sons of the elders,and these elders were themselves descendants of Zariel's sons and allies..

And these who created the council,, and joined him in this dispute and in his journey across the continent...

It was a good period of expanding power and creating an organization...

They were his envoys and masters in camouflage and these beings were magical descendants of gods...

And they were master manipulators in mind games...

And in turn by disagreements and disagreements, and a few years ago Zariel had contact with the first...

Cain rebelled against Zariel's alliances by rebelling by vowing to show the world zariel's machinations and wanting him to show the world who he really is and trying to force to help the vampires.

Well being Batman or Bruce Wayne, anyway use your machinations, just change the name, not who is real ...

And at this time he was a woman believing that using the form of a woman would be beneficial..., but he was in doubt about it, so he alternated between the two...

And so she requested a meeting in a secret place where they could negotiate, without knowledge of their allies and thus forging an ambush and kidnapping Cain...

And so you kept him in control and so you can enjoy his power...

Brainwashing wasn't all evil.

Zariel then joining forces with other cimsbiscdid castes drew Cain's memories from the moment of his first encounter with the vampire...

And so on and so any relationship that came to have with him and thus taking the vampire to his last abode following separate paths and thus beginning to forge new alliances...

And in commercial circles he finally had his memories extracted and manipulated and inserted again, and thus returning to travel in the midst of European countries and beginning a revolution by the vampire houses that were looking for him.

Teaming up with the oldest vampires of their origin before their erased journey he began a conspiracy to control European countries, but Zariel...

And the arachne's tee was used, and in this way he began his conversion and so he could enjoy contacts...

And as he had known, he lived a thousand lives to find out about this situation and create against measures of his wiles, began to shape his steps and induce him to disaster.

Always one step ahead always knew what decision to make, always what word to say...

The various castes came into conflict with the werewolves trying to get out of the clutches of vampires and vampires in turn trying to subdue werewolves and human mortals.

After a successive game of alliances and betrayals, the vampires of Casa Juliot build a web of influence that spreads from the highlanders, that is, those they call immortal, but in Scottish houses to the borders with China.

Zariel in turn to spice up and destabilize the power of vampires...

And sent allies and contacts within the highlander, he sent his allies towards China and Japan...

And he knew the vampiric houses unprecedented and he would send his best players, so he sent them before...

And he benefited from the disagreements and setbacks of disagreements between the allies...

And he forged secret alliances with the Vatican and with vampiric castes, and messengers and great masters of mind games were needed.

And thus preventing the houses rival to that of Juliot, and thus inducing the hunt for his former allies.

And so the Juliot house in an attempt at domination began a plan of genocide and in search of absolute control, consisted of initiating a bloody process of persecution.

And against all supernatural creatures, subjuging the weak and exterminating the strong, and or brainwashed, in some with more talent.

And of course Zariel saw it happen once, the first time it worked when there was no one who didn't know her plans and her steps, so she in this female form inserted spies and started interfering with her plans.

And with the help of his followers and creating ambushes at each main location and thus saving the beings affected by the persecution, and some were spies of the CIMSBICD infiltrated.

And they knew every step right, they knew every decision and so it was easy, they were so predictable that they were easy to deduce where each encounter would be and were always prepared hours before...

And they sought darkness, honestly that's where it belonged.

And so they would make sure that all those who fled could ask the organization for help...

And he was spreading scouts all over Florence which was the main place where most of his attacks would be...

This macabre genocide became known as the Thanaduris Diaspora among the Lycans, some corrupted by the GreatWorm.

And there were outrosothers, trying by themselves to gain power, and fighting among themselves, forcing several Packs to migrate to distant regions and a few to corrupt themselves to the Side of the Juliot.

The Snakemen, also the Gplows or European lycanthropes crossed the Mediterranean and mingled with their African cousins, coites...

And with these crusades they simply had countless zariel spies, converted by her expanding their skills and learning new spells and inducing them to go down closingpaths.

And the others reinforcing barriers and training and inciting wars and espionage, and inducing the weak to fight.

And so assisting each of these races and helping them find a place they would later call home, fleeing persecution and preparing for a long war...

Among the Wolfmen a split was established, when some members swore eternal fidelity to vampires to survive...

And those who fled in search of protection or exile...

And so they sought support and a place to live in peace...

And what in this period of instability would have many difficulties...

And those who did not ally themselves in their escape for help met zariel's allies and Zariel herself, choosing the elite warriors thus forming the dreaded Furious Phalanx...

And the Furious Falenge was composed of the most powerful beings of the moon who had its source the powers of the ancients...

And these werewolves had in their concern a better place to live in search of equality and protection...

And to which some secretly flee with Zariel's envoys and are trained for battles, England where it was his base at that time, going straight to CIMSBICD.

And others who went on their escape fleeing to the U.S. and in this time of persecution fought and fled the hunt of both races who pursued their fellowmen...

Experts in tracking, these renegade Lycans hunted and led to the death of many of those consideredenemies.

And those who tried to escape alone by the Juliot: Carrion from other Houses, wizards, Strange Saints and even awakened Ghosts.

The situation was not good for any of these forces...

Between being chased and burned at the stake without a home to live in, Zariel came up with a solution and a promise of equality and protection...

But they could be converted and used in their organizations...

Bearmen in ancient Russia were killed on a large scale during winter hibernations, to the point of those who managed to get rid ofthemselves.

And not being attacked for being forced to spread in different directions and giving up a race habit of millennia, others were sought after by Carteadores and Zariel herself.

And these bear men were protected some of them who ran away gave each with zariel's scouts...

And so the vampiric houses were gradually contained others converted into strategic points of the globe and in turn some members of divisions.

And even some renegade werewolves and some scattered members who begged for help in aid...

However, some of them remained on Russian soil and established an iron alliance with House Rasputin, which remains to this day and many others were sought by Zariel's allies...

And the Rasputim were closest allies of the king of ruin...

And that in turn they offered a new home and an alliance that would enable a truce and chances that they would live without being persecuted or killed.

And so gradually those who asked for help from the Rasputin house were persecuted by members in internal conflicts...

The original reign of the Juliot, which was supposed to last two thousand years, would extend from the 5th century to the sixteenth century now, lasted approximately a little over nine hundredyears.

And they came from internal conflicts and conspiracies, being eroded from the inside out where in turn they were gradually exterminated.

Until it is clear the arrival of Zariel that caused a major internal conflict of interest...

One of the facts that were easier to cause a conflict was the fact that i had the knowledge of this future and where to poke wars for power and various ways of saying that they had different ideals...

There were many internal conflicts games of power and interests and what would cause the division of this house would be the death of the ancient vampire who would once reign for a thousandyears.

And unifying all the vampire houses was Gertrand the second oldest vampire ever created who wished he could enslave other vampire werewolves and human houses...

He was one of the first to be created by Cain...

And he Bruce knew his habits, he became known a thousand years before walking the light of light on alternating farms in a forest that had secret and underground passages...

It wasn't hard to cause an ambush to kill and torture your guard...

And they ambushed a 15-day prepared ambush and a genocide by the way there were humans on their guard desirous of being embraced by the ancient...

And so the vampire was taken what this same had proved to be a great warrior and thus killed many sent from the ambush and so Zariel fought with them...

In the old stories he had heard about he had a frank point close to the heart that Cain had left in a power struggle...

Before everyone was arrested in that old fortress they fought...

And so he had an injury that neverhealed, and he was right-handed by millimeters of a second he lowered his guard and he already knew his movements were rhythmic and predictable...

And so it wasn't hard to subdue when you knew where to hurt...

And what made everyone wonder about Zariel seriously thinking he was a psychic was that he knew which place he was going to attack...

And the biggest question between that was after kidnapping Gertrand... Kill or not kill...

And there would be a possibility that he would run away and take revenge... And it could simply cause complications...

And so Zariel personally questioned him, arrested half his blood and left enough to live and talk to them every day she drained part of his blood, weak enough to be docile and not kill...

And he during the time of the reign and the intrigues and the war, kept him alive there was a struggle of will there were two minds which made it impossible to be controlled mentally...


	195. Chapter 195

25

And so he tortured him blood enough to live sunny mornings of five minutes and torture plans where he would go after time in time forcing him to count hisplans.

And he knew when he lied because he remembered that man was master of lies and able to deceive, several times falling into the ten-minute sun line...

And so he kept him locked up for a thousand years, and who knows to this day, but speaking for now, and so after he brainwashed thevampire.

And he saw that gradually the vampire was amazed at him and so he manipulated and controlled him to this day...

Experiencing the same time and the same conflict and the unfolding of the plot helps in this...

In this period, they controlled governments spread over time as well as lycanthrope organizations, and the Church, which was strong on the Europeancontinent.

And so influencing indirectly in decisions, and of course bribing cardinals at strategic points, and clerics with influence and power.

However there were those who were loyal to Zariel and were unaware ofhis machinations and his plans,, and those who were aware of hisinfluence.

And regardless of their capabilities, others of course were aware of their alliances, were dual spies, seeking alliances forces and protection to the king in red who infiltrated inside the Vatican.

It was the time of the "Holy Inquisition", the way the laics knew the murderous hysteria of the Juliot against all supernatural beings and against all practitioners of any form of Magic.

And so they desired the extinction of this house of vampires their hatreds were directed to the principalities and the influence of Zariel...

The monopoly of the arcane arts should remain within the House. While converted Saints, Lycanthropes and others (including falsely accusedlaity).

And these were burned at the bonfires of intolerance, but only those whom Zariel could not help were burned...

And of course in exchange for favors, many of those who were persecuted had extensive contacts and sometimes some had a certain level of power...

Some of these were feudal lords and others had contact with the Vatican many of these had double lives, which upon being revealed could cause a certain degree and even great problems...

And their personal lives and even shady businesses that if revealed would forsake them to flee and abandon their quiet lives...

And that he used, without pity or pity.

And these in particular were protected and others were sent to secret cities...

And these hidden cities of human society, and many had their locations very secret...

And far from the Vatican and the burnpoints, and those who had something to offer it granted help and refuge to those who wanted to ally themselves withit.

And the Juliot vampires established unholy pacts with Infernum's Hierarchs and Forces of Other Plans in exchange for more and more power.

And they were boycotted, nothing would stop Zariel from taking gossip and double games with these hierarchs of hell and so playing and lying about the intentions and false pacts ...

And while Zariel forged ancient alliances between these same forces and their allies and corrupted ancient forces, and those whom he could use...

While Zariel helped convert and exterminate vampires and infernal creatures trying to gain power and in turn she turned victims of the Inquisition into allies...

And thus forging their deaths and giving enough gold to give a new life outside the dominions of the Vatican...

And potentially these had their minds controlled or brainwashed.

Others were made only loyal happy followers...

In this period, the few original inhabitants of Faeria who did not take refuge in Brazil and the Americas or anywhere in Europe...

And they would go to various parts of the globe seeking refuge outside the Faeria, and in turn they would go towards the new world, which in some cases would go towards North America.

And between these wars in magical territory... and it would be some...

And as they said a good idea, or in any other country or magic plan, and did not join theCouncil, and those who had remained abroad were killed, and their presence became only a legend in the hearts of the laity...

And meanwhile the portals were all closed by order of the Fairy Empress, Soft Dew, but reopened in the USA, and some by Latin and South America.

And with the consent and meeting of the CIMSBICDID, but secretly remains open having to pay taxes for passage.

There's a civil war, actually...

It is even clear with its complete obliteration and extinction of some peoples... outside the magical continent...

There were divisions and wars and in these wars kingdoms fell...

They say the bad tongues that were not extinct, but kidnapped and made of guinea pigs and other brainwashing experiments...

One part was true there was a great war emerging in the Faeria and also conflicts and disagreements and even instability and lack of discontent.

Or that Bruce realized this was part of the truth wasn't a rumor, and really Zariel, he, used it disseting and experimenting...

And so doing experiments and tests on several of these creatures...

Creating suppressors and inhibitors...

With this Zariel used scientists of the time to keep the bodies preserved for future research and resurgence of species.

And brain control...

In turn soon after Cain he was sent to another location, no longer wanting to engage in intrigues between vampire houses and so ran into the world.

And traveling through European countries in search of allies and people of influence to convert into followers of Zariel...

This forged his own legend each persecuted and influenced to pay for his crimes.

Some converts and poisoned were subdued and exterminated, some vampire houses weakened and influenced by members who caused intrigue andfamily.

And that in turn were influenced and others poisoned destroyed from the inside out.

And so the house Juliot and several houses over time were subdued and others were converted and having according to some being protected against other profane forces ...

And meanwhile in another part of Europe between the conflict had...

Various varieties...

Tiger men men-foxs and men-Tengus and several smaller houses of werewolves of Japan and the lords of the dark wolves...

Two opposing and enemy forces that had internal conflicts and houses in disarray...

And the wolf women of France he saw Veronika going to his aid long after she increased her forces and her power imposing respect and being one of her sent and generals spreading her power throughout Europe...

The forces of each of them were divided had the lords and the oldest elders of each caste and internal division...

Veronika's daughters and sent sent spread his power from France to Russia..

And she was possibly an enemy of vampires... but with that she forged alliances with other master forces, lords and vampire houses...

And so it was not difficult to cause a conflict to create a distraction and convert the younger ones among which were the internal disputes that weakened their hordes and forces, and each of their armies...

And with that Veronika forged more alliances between the small forces and smaller castes...

And that by the way had caused a stampede persecution and search for a new home...

They went to meet Callmel and some of Veronika's allies who had great potential...

And so in the midst of an ambush orchestrated by a spy toward another caste...

Zariel's followers and envoys will intervene and thus consolidating a union of gallows thus offered a new home and protection...

The Borgia

And among the countless intrigues that arose between vampires and werewolves were the internal intrigues of power among the nobles of these times...

And especially the Borgia...

It is known that there was a descendant of the Devourers named Alma Grifinder Deodore, a Saxon,lived in Brittany, before thinking of just thinking of meeting Zariel, she ran away from persecutors...

And so there were vampires infiltrating the old houses and werewolves intrigued by power and conflict...

And its origins in turn were intriguing and interesting its powers would be of great use, if Zariel manages to convert it into his forces and thus can enjoy his powers...

And she had both influential enemies and allies, and of course these had internal difficulties in rival organizations, her forces were notconsolidated.

And that somehow she in her escape and seeks protection, she went to Rome she had fled a subsequent internal conflict of collapses between old and new forces...

And as soon as his network of conspiracy intrigues and foças occurred...

And there were countless spies, lords of power, beings who owed zariel, and her countless lovers...

And among the nobles, Veronika managed to ally with them, and to forge friendships to influence great men...

It is known that Alma had five children who were stolen and trained to hunt witches...

Some of these who were taken to be converted and raised by wolves...

The wolves under Veronika's command...

And in turn she was in search of her whereabouts...

And unaware that Zariel learned of this kidnapping network over the years in rival organizations...

This in turn remarried and thus created the organization Corte dos Altos.

Giuliano della Rovere being a great ally of Zariel to whom the advised she also fed many rumors of the life of the Borgia ...

And with this he created his bad reputation by influencing Cesar Borgia to commit murders and being an incredible mistress over the years to which she used her gifts and influence to poison the population with stories.

And so in the midst of internal conflicts and the search for power allies and people who could help, she crossed zariel's path...

That they could be both true and false...

This in turn was influenced by the peeps of the lady in red who was one of her numerous identities and forms that occupied...

But when Zariel passed by the surroundings she met one of her descendants in the middle of the period in which she lived around the kingdom ofItaly.

And what occurred a conflict between the descendants of Alma and Zariel herself, being also by the influential and also by the Borgia family.

And she had no direct knowledge that they were commanded by Zariel...

In a power struggle Zariel fought with the last descendants of the Borgia.

And it caused great discord and internal conflict that spread throughout her ancient dark-age reign...

And thus putting an end to the pregnant lady plucking the baby from her womb and thus poisoning Lucrecia.

In the midst of power disputes she poisoned countless followers called: Devourers.

And they were originally another organization the part arising in the mute they would be the best secret warriors of the Vatican, but that moment he used his displeasure to convert each of them...

And creating internal disputes in the Organization of Devourers and trying at all costs to begin to annihilate each of them in the process.

And with only those left that could be used...

But Zariel intervened and did not allow this slaughter to happen, and he scattered them and forged their deaths for these enemies of his...

And with this those who were being sent and directed in the attempts Zariel sent several of his allies with the objectives of destroying their minds andhearts.

And she stole her powers and thus her lands where she induced each of them to sign documents on her behalf and to believe in her goals...

And so the skill inherited and that came from his previous reincarnations coming from the early days...

Invading his mind in his last moments of life stole the knowledge of the poison Cantarella for himself.

She then took for herself numerous historical documents and the leadership of the organization where she became tutor to the last Borgia being this a boy who came to become a man unaware of her history and the events of the past.

And so taking him away where he can use to his advantage being placed in the care of another nanny in another organization...

Going in search of the principles and creating an organization or stealing their knowledge established in various foreign territories and the poison instructions of the Borgia.

And the antarela Cwas handed over to Veronika to whom he kept and perfected her to the detriment of his orders...

It had destroyed the reputation of this family for many writers.

And so in the meantime Alma, she subdued a potential ally, and so promised that if she found such a child to swear allegiance to her and her offspring...

Who were perhaps one of the members of a rival organization to which she tortured and destroyed completely where she delivered them and invading a rival headquarters, where she had staged a network of intrigues...

And to which in the midst of the intrigues of vampires these were used as a scapegoat and that in turn these was an organization headed by one of the allies of vampiric house Juliot

And so she used them in her plans and control against this vampire house...

And so there was Gertrando,and being held captive being subjected to torture and brainwashing and he was kept alive but noteffective.

And he used his knowledge and his reincarnations found him from time to time...

Song intoned:

Soft dew was replaced by a metamorphic who stole her blood and two years later she with a magic potion stole her consciousness power and memories...

And to your knowledge the only way to end the war in Faeria...

And months later he secretly killed her, replacing her without her people knowing, thus forming an alliance with Zariel and reopening the portal...

And decreeing the passage that should be paid and taxes to be paid and that is how in a mysterious way Soft Dew died three years of the pact of protection of Zariel.

And then giving her job to Silvia Zariel's great-granddaughter and being commanded by CIMSBICDID.

The organization was one of several created in the Middle Ages in the pre-colonial period where they began to lead the other organizations that came soon after...

But this domain of terror was harshly fought by those who could or for whom he dared, Zariel sent his Sentinels, warriors and mages as well as various vampire allies and lycanthropes...

And the many metamorphics who allied themselves with her and wanted equality fought and some died to the point of Zariel and his companions fighting in this war, which came later to prevent the succession...

In the highlanders, what are called in other lands and even in other abodes, are called the Scottish Immortals, the Kravmore House and its allies Dertomir, refused to submit to the dismantling of the English puppet of the Juliots...

Believing in an immense disadvantage between the clans and the forces among the immortals...

Previously this same house the most faithful among the vampiric clans and the immortals and between the immortals and their servants and among the other races and organizations, had everything to accept the demands and be allies of the Juliot...

But the promises of equally and lands and living away from human might and a home where they could have a share of the vampiric power and power to influence the other hordes and conglomerates...

And in this way thanks to their negotiating skills and influencing the weakest the Kravmore and the Dertomir submitted the demands and Zariel and set off an arduous and bloody war...

And of so many wars and conflicts between the forces there were conspiracies among the most powerful of each clan, and tried to destroy from the inside out, and among those who rebelled against some demands and the old houses...

And those who could around this period begged for help and another asked for an address and until the beginning of a new house, and among these there was the emergence of a new alliance with Zariel in exchange for weapons...

And ways of defending themselves from pests and diseases that afflicted large groups and non-human beings, in this period there was also the black plague...

There were rumors and rumors spread among some of these creatures and beings who were very suspicious of these diseases, but did not arrive in Zariel...

They had suspicions about some being who acted in the shadows, but they couldn't figure out who...

And those diseases that arose during this troubled period between conspiracies and wars, and these and other potions and foods that were distributed by Zariel, without course they could go against such a demand...

And that secretly forced some beings to forge alliances in exchange for healing and treatment of diseases that afflicted only a few beings since even being immortal they needed to feed.

But as immortality said, I didn't mean healthy, vitality, health and being immune to diseases...

And he used this principle that he could use the diseases that would be discovered a thousand years in the future...

And he remembered that over a thousand years ago there would be a disease that would be developed by Lex Corp...

And in his studies seeing how they would be tested a thousand years later and perfected by the other villains he took hold of this idea, and developed it returning totime.

And in times of instability and discord, and in this period of wars between humans and vampires and most of these beings succumbed...

Damian to have some of these beings in his control developed with the help of wayne companies a cure and several vaccines...

Only this would be used years after his death, and in a period of crisis in the future between vampire wars many years later...

And it was easy to recreate in a medieval way the same diseases created by humans...

There were the same substances that today would have been easily found...

It was only easy to decorate and recreate in this period the same diseases, were artificial, after all, and these substances could be created by the clan of the lobas of Veronika...

And the drugs, the virus and the chemicals and substances that would be distributed millennia later...

And so she spread them across the continent, and even eternal health and shortly after this period where there would be many discords and their sudden disappearance soon after forging alliances and getting the greatest number of followers...

In Russia, the Rasputin sabotaged the Juliot's dominance, embezzling tax money...

Imagine, only taxes in the best form of bribery to only exist and covering security not to be attacked by other vampires, and of course these were part of the same factions ...

And when Zariel dismantled the Juliot schemes..., well there were more wars and disagreements...

And by covering up supernaturals for their own forbidden army, enticing interveners, learning mystical techniques by allying with several other enemies now allied with wizards, and sorcerers and even werewolves.

Well the magi who emerged later in Europe with the Inquisition, those who migrated from Greece, these would be the druids and Wiccans were problematic their nature prevented them from following their teachings...

And in the midst of disagreements of religions and gradually they did not agree with their cultures and gods there were several problems with them, and this was also taken advantage of...

And while some vampire races and houses pretended to be submitted and sent diplomats to a part of Europe and the United States, a new world for them, and they intended to extend their power outside Europe on the new continent...

And so when they thought they were trapped and lost, they met with Zariel's forces, who sent their best soldiers to appease their anger and help in the most desperate moment...

And the Rasputim themselves did not wish to submit to the Juliot they had so many internal conflicts that although they did not want to were divided and both spies of Juliot and Zariel...

Who literally forced themselves into an almost stampede when their most prestigious house and their lord was attacked by Juliot their masters the nobles.

And also the wealthiest houses were saved by Zariel in person who helped them at that most desperate moment...

And at this desperate moment they were welcomed by the guardians and zariel's envoys...

But unlike casa Juliot who won by fear and strength, Zariel with such knowledge of the future and the intrigues that remained in history wasprepared.

And offering them what they most desired and giving some of the most desperate what they most sought...

And between truths and lies that Zariel spread could not distinguish the real intention...

And in turn he knew how to play and create intrigues and conspiracies, plots and playing one house against another, and where he could win and use the deceived ledos at his disposal...

And inside Europe was a silent and deadly battle between the Furious Phalanx that was commanded by Zariel, and its conviviality with intrigues and lords who usurped ancestral territories...

The female wolves of the Veronika clan who settled in a part of France and spread throughout Europe and who were commanded by Zariel...

And the other Lycanthropes that resisted both the forces of the Juliot, and those who were in doubt to join Zariel and a part of them that were formed by scattered wolves...

And a part that had no pack and a part that was scattered, some cower and fled to other countries.

In China, the Tiger Men, the fox women, the raccoons, and the cat men, already organized around their Mandarin, were the ones who gave the last word in the ancient forces...

And they were kept their borders untouched by the expansionist headquarters of the Juliot Vampires, others fled to more distant lands beingpersecuted.

And as for the others who fled for help, and some stayed and fought against their dominance...

And so in various parts of the new continents that were found by Zariel...

As for China had its center and its group of monks, master wolves, and warriors...

And between those who mediated control between the ancients and the immortals beyond the wolf and warriormen, and these who were the immortals, and the four great emperors and the yellow emperor...

And among the forces was Huang Di, the immortal, who with the power of the four and the four gods and sacred animal representatives of China...

And these represented the primordial forces...

The four great emperors were the representatives of the forces as well among the samurai masters as by the tiger masters and the ancient dragon masters...

The four great emperors reigned sovereign and yet at great cost prevented the attacks of the Juliot.

And the master dragons were representatives of the ancient forces, lords of the heavens and guardians...

And these millennial beings sought to bring harmony among the other clans...

And their respective sacred powers...

The yellow emperor was the greatest of all dragons and the most powerful among the ancient forces...

They sought alliances against the degradation of the ancients and forging power so the ancestral forces were masters of each region and every place where the beasts slept...

And balance lords...

Bai Hu, one of the oldest masters representing the ancestral force being an ancient master...

He being a governante of the West Quadrant and his castle stood between the mountains,his element is metal, and his stones encrusted the mountains his station.

And this is autumn and its virtue is the honesty he accepted those who came to autumn out of his hibernation, came to him ,and some of the oldest lycanthropes representatives of the council of the four.

Considered the king of all animals and the lord of the mountains in China. Considered also the God of War, and where several of his warriors were members of the furious phalanx...

They had as subordinate some of the oldest and sus ancestral strength brought...

In addition, Bai Hu is the Celestial Protector of Novel Mania and these were one of the oldest locations far from modern civilization and far from the control of vampires.

Were the white tigers the lycanthropes representing the great white tiger...

And the White Tiger: in Japanese Byakko; in Chinese Bai Hu and these were representatives of some mountains where some of them took refuge...

And they united for the welfare of the lords of every mountain...

And all these masters of these sovereign lycanthropes lived

Xuan Wu

Ruler of the North Quadrant, is represented by a turtle with snake tail, its element is water, its season is winter...

And every lycanthrope in this quadrant, besides being protective warriors had power over the element of water...

And since their powers with them could communicate with other repteis...

And where the repteis would go to meet him and with his virtue is wisdom he would choose some of his representatives for the Furious Phalanx..

The turtle and the snake were among the snake men and the turtle men and represent longevity and it is said that their union generated the universe and among these were a religion and faithful followers...

And among these was the meeting in the castle of the clouds of heaven where their representatives met several times...

And with that they had among their ranks the lycanthropes of longest longevity and were the oldest and most wise men and gentlemen of wisdom and were masters in martial arts and if not the most persecuted...

And your followers could be among the wisest...

And its black color was because of its season, the winter, which was considered the twilight or the end of the seasons.

And Zariel had an affinity for these creatures...

And their powers besides not being normal lycanthropes had powers derived from the states they represented were stronger in this period...

Black Turtle: in Japanese Genbu; in Chinese Xuan Wu and this was the lord of all those lycanthrope men...

And these were each god before every power and every lycanthrope...

They said when they observed the sky in the cloud between the meetings that followed each emissary and representing of a lord of the four emperors...

Qing Long was the lord of the ancients, and he received several emissaries, and with that was taken an emissary among the wisest and the strongest...

Ruler of the East quadrant, among the mountains, its element is wood and many of those who had power over wood came with change...

And these lycanthropes had power over theelement, their season is spring and their virtue is benevolence.

And they were one of the powers of each season, and each of the lycanthropes representing a savage power awakened the same powers being a fraction of the power of each of the ancient lords...

Although the color of spring is green, it is described as a blue dragon.

And some were born or emerged as the inherited inheritance of generation and generation...

Unlike the lycanthropes of Europe,, they did not surrender to their wild side,and were masters of control and with them learned martial arts from an early age..

And these were trained and their lycanthrope powers developed at this time of the end of childhood...

Some of the representatives of each power a way of saying that the beasts now lords of their reason...

One of the oldest and most respected among all mythological figures symbol of authority and strength, so it was used by great figures of power orroyalty.

Azure/Blue Dragon: In Japanese Seiryu; in Chinese Qing Long

And these were several of these lords, around this time humans and lycanthropes were divided, but all of them in particular were allies in particular masters of martial arts...

And there were the priests and the warrior monks who were the human houses that were divided...

Zhu Niao

It is the ruler of the East Quadrant, is represented by a Vermilion Bird, its element is fire, its season is summer and its virtue...

And they accumulated virtues and the powers of fire...

They could all control the chakra and control over the flow of each power...

Unlike the lycanthropes of Europe they acted in pairs the human and the lycanthrope both trained and acted in different periods...

And it was under the ethics of power each of the ancient lords sent a disciple out of the mountains to join the Furious Phalanx and were lords of the twilight...

He only shows up in times of good luck. It has a noble behavior and is demanding with what it eats and where it lands.

Vermilion Bird: in Japanese Suzaku; in Chinese Zhu Niao...

Jiānhùrén Fēihóng Tiānshàng were direct warriors of Vermilion all this boiled down to the power of the fire bird...

They were his warriors and some converts...

And they were representations of the ancient forces...

And they were thus representing the powers of creation...

And there were many of these representatives of the savage power...

And many of these who represented a power a stake...

The Fifth Heavenly God his warriors were among the most powerful and his generals and spies were the best and thats.

And who could not be deceived and converted and trained in the ancient art of murder, between them and the others were powerful ninjas.

It is said that when he met the legendary Yellow Emperor he turned into a dragon that resembled his emblem and ascended to the heavens.

And in the ancient ancestral mountains where the monks trained and it took more than ten days to arrive they took into consideration the ancient force and manyspies.

And then they were sent and many of these representatives went to ask for exile after fleeing persecution among the Vampires Juliot

The Chinese considered him their ancestor, they were the most valiac and lords of ancient power...

And the lycanthropes were their guardians, and with this power they guarded the ancient forces and their wisdom as the temples where they kept scrolls and scriptures...

And so they sometimes regarded themselves as sons of the dragon who were the most powerful among the descendants of the four great emperors...

And so it was used as a symbol of imperial power,his spies in turn reported directly to Zariel, and this entity was well-liked among the oldest..

And how much of those who saw him revered them,and thenm seguida brought gifts and gifts those who could be seen as one of the greatest allies among the lycanthropes...

And also among the greatest masters of martial arts...

It does not appear in Japanese mythology, however, the Kouryu dragon representing the Japanese emperor is considered its equivalent he had m representing among the mythical and mythological creatures...

Huang Long

It is a hornless dragon that emerged from the Luo River and gifted the legendary Emperor Fu Xi...

And he knew them a long time ago as in the mountains and companies in their future state like Bruce Wayne...

And with the elements of writing the ancient arts of living drawing and the ancient tapestries that were the portals to another world...

And dizem that their waking, sleeping and breathing determine the day, night, season and climate they could use training to control the elements and

He is considered the fifth guardian beast andisalsothe central god of the Four Celestial Gods, and each of them being warriors fighting in his name directly for the sake of protecting his dominions...

And each of them had a fraction of their power as that their element is the earth and their children had a portion of their strength and learned a little of their element...

And it was the fifth Chinese element and represents the changing seasons. His virtue is benevolence.

Each of them were representatives of ancestral forces and state of mind and being at peace could enjoy their power in influencing with their mood...

Yellow Dragon: Huang Long

And these mediated the forces with representatives between the forces and zariel's envoys...

And he went into each of the mountains and so training with the ancient masters...

And to what all indicated he sent several of these warriors as representing the emperors...

It was humans and lycanthropes always acting in pairs...

And those who did not join forces these were attacked, some were subjected to demands and others were seeking help, and were about to give in and were intercepted...

And the masters among the guardians of China the four emperors, and the oldest lycanthropes among beings, those who had power over the heavens, and on earth the dragons, and among their sons dragon men and tiger men.

The problem between these five powers would possibly be in internal wars for the sake of power, they had power disputes between the factions and their disagreements were many...

But Zariel realized that if someone did not intervene they would stay in these power wrangling for centuries and eventually let the other lycanthropes be killed and hunted...

And it was in this period where he sent to each of the warriors and warriors of the clans a representative and this made after months a meeting with Zariel.

And that nthis period he can convince to send messengers, emissaries and each of the clans and factions would send to another a warrior and they thus shared knowledge and power...

Thus there were several marriages in favor of exchanging power to encourage knowledge

And with the union of the four great emperors and the envoys of Zariel and the lords to face the Juliot and their warriors forming the members of the Furious Phalanx and Zariel who came to meet him...

And he remembers that in his life as Bruce Wayne he can see that the company was an evolution of the four great emperors...

And in that period of time he never knew that was his origin...

Dating from this time also the first rumors about a secret network of men and women these were vampires and lycanthropes and men and lycanthropes representatives of the four great emperors and the yellow emperor.

Guówáng Zhànshì Chìhóng were the priests of each temple of the four emperors, were their guides and some converted mercenaries, who received direct orders from Zariel...

And each being these beings dedicated to the common good of civilization...

And the so-called Panopticum this organization was a great order of lords engaged in the underworld and that Zariel gave this name to the union between the secret forces integrating.

And among the strongest among the strongest, and were joining forces between vampires and werewolves who came to meet him and thus created their guardians and who sent an Ambassador...

And to the new country called America, and in exchange for secret alliances, but there were some spies of Zariel most had secret marks of snakes andsnakes, and intertwining, which in this way obtained allies and unseminated profits.

Bringing more than they could grab for themselves, but it was of great benefit to the organization...

After he got the alliance with the Panopticum the Furious Phalanx and sent and representatives of Zariel himself in the house Juliot, infiltrated in his means.

And it was where she began to divide the power of her associates forming discord in her midst she not only divided the forces...

And how did you convert your future members by forging destruction within your ranks those who did not ally with Zariel...

And in this way they lost their lives as what began to happen within this organization that gradually before being recognized by the allied countries.

And that came with it a process that disappeared without a trace, and so Zariel killed both his members and his children thus undoing any outside influence.

The organization was remodeled as a phantom allied gallows of vampiric houses and lycanthropes, with the aim of extermination and often conversion into allies and the control of magical forces.

Which gradually infiltrated her spies into vampire houses and thus planted the discord where she destroyed from the inside out and thus spread the destruction.

But at the end of it all, the Juliot's main enemies were juliot themselves.

It was not difficult to create conflicts and discord by dividing power and inserting ideas and suspicions into their minds...

Worn out by internal strife, madness and genetic degeneration that began to spread to his children, a plague that had been propagated by Zariel's spies who poisoned...

And gradually each of his family members, along with the power that came after the burning, his sphere of power gradually diminished altered blood from corpses and monsters altered zombies and other vampires...

At the beginning of the Great Navigations period, when the power of commerce turned the tables on feudalism, the Juliot had already lost control...

And they just didn't keep up with progress, and on their own structure and the level of discontent was very high, Zariel made severalbargains.

And preventing vampires at all costs from traveling, having to sneak out and give what they wanted so much.

And they didn't want to be persecuted free and fearless...

The inquisition even if they caught fools and innocents at one time or another hit catching vampires was the romantic ideal of the church and the general population torturing vampires...

And these who did not die of common torture and thus lasted until months at their hands suffering and despairing for help.

You could infiltrate a real hunter among the suspects being holy wizards and warriors...

Many of the ships or any means of transport that by way of doubt had rumors of vampires onboard, and were sabotaged not measuring efforts so much that even humans were killed in their midst.

With these castaways the fault was the bad structure, not internal or external forces...

The beach of light in Portugal was kind of tedious theoretically not much happens there since time to time.

And they could say that it was in this period that with exports and migrations there were many shipwrecks...

With the discovery of new continents (and new races), change became inevitable, eventually some members fled staged theirdeaths, and they secretly joined Zariel, who in his way had manipulated everyone for his purposes...

And sent with new physiognomies and bargained with new nations and allying with other races, in exchange for food and other value bargains was... Gold...

And break more allies and genetic seeds these in turn changing appearances commercial means and even gold and riches...

But the main mystery for the Vampires of the Juliot house, of this era were some wizards, who after being tortured and burned at the stake, they were often conjured up to the Council...

And in this way they had their lives restored returned twenty-four hours after death with new and surprising powers represented by mysticalletters.

And that they materialized in mid-air, and destroyed all the vampires they saw in front of Zariel, the most important were captured interrogated tortured..

And then were mades lavagens cerebralis and inserted again into the clan...

These in turn were nothing more than tricks and ways to force the appearance of vampires besides forging means of transport of prisoners and forbidden trade and their countless traps and tricks.

They were the first converted Pickpockets whose powers they had gained from Zariel in exchange for his loyalty, to appear in front of these poor and unhappy and that few could escape.

There is an exact record of which was the first, being called Allexander Debenrrorn, but the fact is that the Source as it was called.

And it was the power she spread quickly spread her gifts among several other people, supernatural or not, on both sides against juliot dominance.

And it's quite right, even though vampires have spent centuries studying to uncover the secrets of this new power...

Yet they were unsuccessful, and so what they devoted centuries to discover zariel brought him from millennia of the future...

And using his skills and memorization and photographic memory to recreate something that he wasn't even the one who created...

And developing recalling substances that could be used in a similar and altered chemical of potions created long into the future by the last incarnation of DoctorDestiny.

And he just recreated the potion and the exact chemical substance, but perfected...

And the truth is that it remains mysterious and random for them to this day, even though many tried to buy the information...

And bribing many resurfaced, for them not, but for Zariel who grants life through his blood and magic along with a secret ingredient.

And that she stole perfecting a Borgia potion and perfected them, was a mixture of Cantarela and Chipaim, she made them contagious, to touch or smoke.

And so after the war won by Zariel, Gertrand was not released, he is captive to this day, and meanwhile Zariel has put others in charge of the vampire houses secretly...

And it is not known what happened to this day with Gertrand, and put again as a good lamb in the secret house while she destroyed from the inside out the house Juliot...

Strange new world

In the year 1548, he traveled to the land of Brasins,in a troubled period of destruction and death in Faeria, and that was when it came on a journey and in a new body and thus enjoying new advantages, a wizard from Portugal..

And whose name was Manuel Joaquim Márquez de Alcântara, Cabral Figueiredo Gerúndio 3°, it is known that at that time abroad the wizards were still persecuted...

And then they staged his death for the commons as they called them, he was a distant relative of Pedro AlvarezCabral.

And that out and this was supposedly burned at the stake, but in fact it had moved at the exact time it was going to be burned...

And swapping places with a corpse, killed by thieves (in fact he was one of the thieves who stole corpses).

He hadn't actually come to live there, but somehow wanted to escape and take shelter in the land of Brasins

And or in several other countries the second option was North America, in the newly discovered country...

And or share your power, eventually filling up with greed for the powers of the Counselors...

And wanting everything for himself, wanting to claim the power of Zariel and the office of Emperor of Ruin, since he thought that country was only known thanks to his distantcousin.

And he still wanted the power of India for him to take revenge on those who wanted his death and control the country and the world, the universe in the future.

He was actually an evil wizard, (one of the necromancers he has in every country...

And much to fear he can be hunted by beasts and other necromancers, with the hunts and scams in which burning and chases occurred...

And in these persecutions among the necromancers who were either converted or persecuted...

And besides being a psychopath who had been admitted to the asylum four times...

And well in that period of time in history the sanatoriums and asylums had inhumane treatments and nothing sanitary or humanely viable ...

And as today at Arkham he fled and not just once, and all these times, necromancer, he had incredible powers of darkness and raised countless living dead...

And with that there was a legion of dead and dead alive...

And if legions of their tombs arose, in addition to manipulating the mind and modifying the body and spirit of their victims, it was no wonder that they wanted to kill him, it was a good reason for it.

That man was a man even for his fellow men and among these groups he betrayed and many of them were vengeful...

If that wasn't enough, he had a legion of dark renegade wizards at his command, who had also taken refuge in Brazil and disliked this story ofequality.

And when they thought the wizards were superior to the other creatures and they were supposed to enslave them.

Zariel and his legion of followers and allies fought alongside Manuel, who lasted a hundred days and a hundred nights, launched attacks and spells, the Indians being known as the wars of the hundred and one day...


	196. Chapter 196

24

And those who helped them used as weapons their spears, swords, bows and arrows purifying, in addition to indian magic with magic dust, some fought head-to-head.

And by invoking the power of the gods to protect themselves, the only way the population couldn't figure out what was going on was to make a containmentbarrier.

And that's called the Zanon Shield Barrier, which prevented any innocent being from overtaking.

And either come close to the battle site transporting him to a parallel dimension, but if one of. Zariel's allies lost a part of the shield would dissulate.

And with all contained destruction it would spread throughout the region, but this was prevented by Zariel who sent some powers to his companions.

As they fought, Manuel cast lightning, flames of darkness and throwing countless living dead towards him as well as countless creatures that wanted to kill her.

At the time the evil wizard was losing and Zariel would absorb his powers, he throws a ball of energy in his direction and absorbs hisminions.

And becoming an immense creature of black energy with gigantic wings with claws, being very much like a bat.

And what unleashed black flames, with two huge heads and many eyes, Zariel decides that the only way to overcome the evil being was to merge, since the violence did not work.

Thus they make the ceremony, of the Bond of the Divine Union of Fusion, being Zariel is no longer a single being, but countless, since it not only merged with some women, but men also then.

And he became an androgen being and being allowed to change sex whenever he pleases, having another name called Zillion Zariel.

Fighting bravely each throwing energy, flames and magic balls in their directions, mano a mano, throwing flying, throwing punches and kicks and destroying everything around them, with such energy.

And that they threw in their directions, a blinding light enveloped them and everything around them and the barrier not supporting the discharge of energy, fell apart, causing everything around them to be destroyed.

When everything seemed tied Zariel invoked the power of all the gods of the forest to help her in her battle, there would be no reason to use her own power, she could simply borrow powers...

And so defeating his enemy by throwing an immense ball of purified energy towards him destroying him as he tried to flee from his reach.

At the same time that it was destroyed and evaporated, they absorbed his powers and knowledge by trapping his soul in a golden ball the size of ahand.

And leaving imprisoned eternally, in addition to casting a curse causing him only returning to normal if he ever redeems himself before the creatures that live in the Middle Land and accept their mistakes,and there was the prison of the infinite bond right in the middle of the middle earth.

But he knew that this was impossible, that unexplored territory would still never return to normal the miasma of that place inflicted damage to theterritory.

And where it impregnated and influenced some creatures and induced them to be corrupted and become more than just animals...

And sending the souls of Manuel's army into a barrier between Chaos and Nothingness, along with his soul that was inside the ball.

Sending him directly between banishment and oblivion that unexplored yet infertile territory now created demonic plants...

With her new power restored with the help of the gods, Zariel restored and remade all the flora and fauna of Brazil lost in battle and resurrected those who died erasing the memories of what happened.

She cast a memory light all over Brazil erasing the memory of those who saw what happened.

One, one of the greatest weapons of erasing memory that they call the Light of the Moon Splendor, is Christ the Redeemer , and also in thegreatest monuments that exist, such as the Statue of Liberty;

Today you can use the various satellites along the line and space the earth would give to induce a mass forgetfulness when you could use those waves of beeps and cell signal...

And this one was built years later...

Just as everything resurfaced they were all being resurrected in several different ways and the magical part of Brazil hadincreased.

Andi'm going to be camouflaged too because there was a great magical concentration, thus casting into another dimension.

At that time became Zillion Zariel, and some time after the end of the battle Zillion in turn had a relationship with one of eudaria's warriors and so she generated a being of her fusion...

And months later going into labor alone, a few hours later, the fruit of her fusion leaving in the care of her guardian, her daughters who were already an advanced age.

And they envied the new child who had been born very powerful, thus trying to get rid of her since she was the youngest and would not be fair, Zariel called her Launieri, not getting punished by her mother her father.

It seems there was a lot of jealousy and battles for inheritance...

And in this way she took the gifts of her daughters preventing from doing magic and passing her powers to her youngest daughter who became even more powerful and younger princess of the CIMSBICD and future empress of the kingdom of Beech.

And this creature would serve to incubate a new form of yours, if it were to reincarnate...

But even then she needed someone who could succeed him in the future so her daughters begged for her powers back, promising with all hermight.

And that they would no longer try to kill any brothers, and many of their own were gone and already had daughters.

And their children were either killed or sent to live with their husbands, but for the most part they absorbed their powers, or made them less powerful, but Zariel did not forgive the creator...

And then he cursed her and imprisoned her in an ancient city built by the builders of the Council, where the riches of the CIMSBICD were kept.

Thus Zariel restored power to some of his daughters, but left the Office of First Princess to Launieri for being the most prone to a new fruit of himself when he came to reincarnate...

It was easy to use the power of law control over energy and chakra and it was well done...

With the end of the battle was beginning the search for new members to compose the Council, a lot of time passed and they got countless other members from various nations...

From indigenous nations descended from the ancients of the council as to lycanthropes of the four emperors and ancient lords of the forces, and some of their descendants of the original members...

And there were several of the primordial immigrant clans of the new magical worlds created with the power of Zariel, and also the new members act secretly as Princess Isabel and Leopoldina and their other brothers...

And some who were given dead to the common or those living in two worlds, their names were kept secret.

Knowing that even in wars there were still classes and people to be created and taught.

As his brothers awakened their powers very early they were sent to the Valley of the Five Villages or Benzoares...

And this Bezoares was one of the dimensions between the borders of Faeria, and there in that place between the boundaries of the dimensions were isolated between the various dimensions...

And sent to live there with a guardian named Ezora, since besides being a guardian she was a good teacher and adoptive mother.

Dona Luiza Maria Margarida Borges de Barros Countess de Barral, was a mage and used her powers secretly, had learned from her grandmother aunt, in childhood and adolescence when she spent the holidays in her farm.

It was a traditional family each handply chosen in the council of the five, and many of them were sent among secret sects...

She had been sent by Zariel to teach the girls discipline and magic secretly as they had magical features and could do some hidden spells.

Leopoldina being the youngest awakened her power very late, but was more powerful since some abilities were moved to emotions, being even dangerous and unusual ...

And even, in addition to causing many problems, especially when your sister became queen at her father's place...

And yet having no way to control turned part of his power into a blue leather book wrapped in golden essence, with a kind of black padlock wrapped in smoke, which was trapped in it.

This book was so powerful that if it were opened it would release an intense golden energy that would reach the sky in the form of a blast and have the ability to destroy everything around it...

And besides turning off all the lights this would be the origin of the book from nowhere the first experience of rejection.

And so such a book was confiscated and imprisoned in an ancient fortress hidden and forgotten by many.

She had created on April 16, 1688 the Law of Balance, only to reinforce understandings and say that the only country to rid magical beings of oppression, her sister Isabel Desal had become the guardian of balance...

And this law has the purpose of freeing magical beings from oppression, inequality, discrimination and slavery, at least that was his thought at first.

Thus also creating the Department of Magic, Mystified, Supernatural and Human Attacks of the Federal Police of Parallel, Supernatural and Divine Magical Worlds and Inter Worlds DAMMSHPFMMMPSDIM, but it was only called DAMM

Being a department of the Council they arrest, accuse, defend and protect magical creatures and beings or wizards that any problem or eventuality.

And caused by countless beings from various nations, they also send lawyers to victims and defendants, everyone has the right of defense.

It also created the Department of Exiled Beings And Magical Worlds DESEMM, as the name already says sends human or magical beings who are part of the magical or supernatural worlds and any job being an employment agency to affiliated companies...

And using magic, camouflage his magic and if a being opines on going to a common job he is sent with a disguise, the year being created the synthetic human skin of any common animal.

Leopoldina a few years later had left the common world permanently to go into the absent world integrating the Council permanently, being an Elder, with her powers stored in a book, were still great and devastating...

It was a book similar to Ebon, a forbidden book...

And even as she was already an adult and her power equaled the book, and the object of knowledge and power began to be passed down from generation to generation.

His female descendants who are born with magical powers are taken to live in the Valley of the Five Villages (Benzoares), and the male lives in the Council City to be trained in the magical arts or be a member of the Council, being an Elder.

For millennia the elders have been on the board for more than 500 years that these representatives were in that organization...

Only his descendants can touch him, catch him, or send spells to him, those who are part of his family send spells and power to the book.

Eden exists only for the Celestials and some extremely pure souls who have no dream but that of helping mankind and killing demons from the dark world...

And they were themselves from the time when only original angels without the foreboding and the coming of pure and disembodied souls...

And those who work for the CIMSBICD are not prohibited from helping demons from the dark world. and angels who work and integrate the CIMSBICD.

Nor are they forbidden to help other celestials since they live in one dimension apart or on earth doing other services, the others reincarnation.

They were a help of established plans, some of these exchanges of aid are agreed to come and guardians who would possibly not be helped otherwise...

And these in turn are encouraged to sign extensive contracts on behalf of Zariel and any version of his that comes to some line of reality and that arises in the middle of 150 years to a version of the earth.

The first celestial to join the CIMSBICD was Paul a very ancient being, before demon and long before a girl who had had countless chances in life...

And according to Zariel to be prevented from reincarnate it was necessary to accumulate virtues and to belong to him it was necessary to die of violence to join the council...

And many of them were killed by tragedy and had long ago created celestial members of the Council, divided into groups, called Heavenly Detectives...

Some of these dead and seconds before they were obliterated were consumed by hatred something that would prevent them from going on a journey and forced to accumulate virtues...

And these spiritual beings were responsible for finding prone cases and victims who have just disincarnated...

And using their intimate desires that could be used for profit and that in turn they would be converted their souls taken, but they were surrupiados of their direct encounters with any being...

And one of the two forces and so they were sent to remote places of spiritual planes...

And in the future they will become members of the council that is so old that it will hold some information, the Ancient Detectives, HeavenlyGuardians.

And the last of the Deterious all live on earth hiding in the absent world by choice and are of various nationalities.

Some of these had their souls taken by right their souls consumed by their desires for revenge, and thus consuming their desires in exchange for their immortal souls and also for being taken over all eternity...

But it has always been and always will be the greatest enemy of the worlds and of all being the Great Worm – The Destruction (Vermis Magnis) the Swallower ofWorlds.

And before the Balance, gone mad now, your only goal is to destroy and with it come the Apocalypse, being thes enemies of all, such as demons, celestials, angels, gods, humans and magical creatures.

But he was placed between sleep and desires, each of the creatures converted and influenced by his desires are consumed and carried away by the law of balance...

And it was an ancient form of queen of darkness living from the primordial and being an embodiment of the first land.

He corrupts all creatures around him, transforming whoever he is, making them mutants, corrupted monsters.

And yet trapped between dreams and wakefulness and those moments seconds before awakening...

Thus Zariel since discovering his existence tries to seek allies for unification and unity to overcome the Swallower the Destruction, even if he is the lover of the forgotten goddess...

And in this way converts from angels and demons to his side, as the two try to destroy each other, and are being manipulated by Destruction and playing their game.

And their desires and longings are consumed their souls by right.

And so before you travel through time and become the companion of these creatures in your first life...

And so he saw the growth and emergence of the first formation of life...

In cimsbicd and in several dimensional prisons all created to count beings who abused the entropic energy, were banished and sent to the portal ofannihilation.

And a passage like this was created to keep in mental sleep and eternal sleep where there is the Witch of the Northeast and in Santa Catarina ...

And has imprisoned some demons, angels, goblins, nymphs, and several other creatures such as vampires, werewolves and followers of the Vermis Magnis are imprisoned and some even tortured, but without being proven...

And since a certain level of prison leaves some creatures in a catatonic state, or even with serious mental problems and some in a lethargic state, and if some are still awake they would be disturbed.

But all these creatures are put into mental sleep...

In May 1832 on a hot and dusty day there was a great spiritual elevation.

In the Divinatory council, Landia descended from Iolanda the last descendant. of Cassandra, the most powerful seer prophesied.

And that accompanied one of the trips being a former travel companion of a life of Zariel...

And in the midst of an ancient war of the absentworld, joined the others in collective visions in a prolonged trance, thus having one of the most important visions.

So all the seers called throughout the CIMSBICD for zariel's presence, causing all the Elders to look for Zariel, many worried about the occurrence and had the Heavenly One called...

And that they were part of the Council to find out who was that angel who had been killed by Nephistus the Great Lord of War who was being pronounced by the seers...

And Nephistus was and literally converted between a constant war of interest...

When Zariel, who at this time was also a woman personified in last reincarnation, arrived, was being expected by Olindinia...

And it was a middle-aged woman with very smooth long hair, licked brown in medium-sized stature of light brunette skin and dark eyes, the leader of the seers that year, greeting her long and bowing, and it happened more or less so...

She said leaning, with her head down and her right arm in her chest. ― "My great lord of ruin, please accompany me to the Divinatory to see Landia and the others, we had a great vision. "And with his eyes rolling and bulging looking like a madman".

― "And what was so important to call me at such an important time for me? ― asked Zariel"

― "A vision or prophecy may be fulfilled by you, our great lady. ― Olindinia said.

― When Caesar died he heard a psychic cry and he could be restored with the psychic energy that the lady unites...― she concluded."

"She was taken by the seer to the divinatory so she counted..."

― "If Mrs. Zariel could bring Caesar and all his followers to the life and flesh of this archangel they would be one of his most powerful allies integrated into THE CIMSBICD...

And like Lucibel when you gave him wings and converted him to protection and neutrality towards others, since the Luciferites will have nothing to do with him."

― "In this way you will have more allies if you succeed" ...

" But from what I know he was obliterated... " Zariel said insecure."

"Upon arriving Landia said that her being the closest to the gods would deseed the ability of recreation through waves and psychic fragments of beings who died some time ago and if she could evolve" ...

"It was thought that apparently the seers should be in some temporary outbreak to ask for what could not bring life a being that no longer exists, the angels did not believe in this hypothesis...

And since he had no soul, but no one ever told him whether he had really been obliterated or not, until Landia had said" ...

― "Even if a demon or angel obliterates another creature, to obliterate must absorb the soul, so it ends up being part of it, but there will always be need only to take from this creature, but if you pray...

And the soul and pass you putting in a circle of power he can rise will come back and will rise and take life a new chance" ...

Zariel looked at Landia and even thought that she herself had a momentary vision as she had long been united with Iolanda and her various companions.

At this point she had seen an ancient power to be used that should serve to bring and pass the soul and power of Caesar and his former companions to life even though they stopped existing in this plan they exist in others...

In this way she had turned to the Celestials who were around her and some counselors, demons and several other members and spoke:

― "I go to the altar of Zakinar, you heavenly must go to the Edem and bring two pure souls with little time of existence there.

And about one day are those who arrived there today at noon, it is already three hours in addition to bringing three seraphim of the Spiritus Latro in Libraria.. .

Then she gave them a small white and blue ball the size of a hand that emanateed a light blue spiral nevus.

― And be quick, when you arrive you will know what to do! "She said."

Then he turned to another group of Celestials and said: ― Go to the ruins of Babylon and they go south and enter the chamberss, and heading north, follow straight, when they turn left they will find a wall with inscriptions..

And go to a corner where there will be a hole and a small lever inside, you must push it, and so enter the slide that will form, thereby enter..

And towards ad a chamber with several inscriptions and in a corner there is a pitcher and take it, but before...

Andshe made a nod gesture appearing in her hand a small purse, gloves and a small silver gray scepter that she gave Leon one of the heavenly ones, so they went away.

As he looked the other way, he addressed the converted demons who were guardians of Bairan's tomb and said to the two to his right:

― "Go to Persia in the underground temple where the Leviathan was dead and bring the essence that is there to me... ― Whirling the hand emerging a greenish glass with a round cover of red blood color.

And along with a kind of long detector shaped like a six-headed Chinese dragon in six directions with eyes wide open, saying next.

— He will guide you. ― Giving the object to Merai the demon prince of lies and sending them away."

Turning to four to your left.

― "You must go to Tenebra and bring unto me the tortured soul of Nebuchadnezzar quickly.

― Raising his left arm and turning his hand and arm causing a very long, long, thick and velvety black cape to appear, giving them and speaking next.

― She will keep you safe and protect you from any danger, will. "So they disappeared next."

Zariel simply began to walk, had been enveloped by a kind of spiralwind and golden making it disappear.

In a kind of tower shrouded with nevoa with the view of the planets being all dark on top with the planets showing and underneath golden and white the floor wasmarble.

And there were several magical inscriptions, so she sat down and began to float her legs crossed and levitating around a white energy that came out of her spiraled body and wrapped her..

And she said ancient words like Latin or Greek, her arms were stretched and straight.

Dark Truths

And he was next door if he wasn't the one who was her...

And she looked in her direction at the woman she called Eduarda...

And she had a body of a short girl and a girl with full breasts...

And she was never human had many names born with a shadow the storyteller and saw Zariel when the beginning of time was generated...

The legends of the incredible and powerful magic keys the inscriptions that liberated both the power of darkness and light and especially the stars of the universe...

In these keys they turned into sticks or staffs and in them there were very old runes...

From the very beginning when someone seeks help from Zariel or any of his envoys they will find them and thus have their help.

To have the help to thus pay for it a price equivalent to the request to assume a responsibility and a new destination.

To know zariel's existence and to know that he will have your help.

And they were inscribed:

"When you are overcome with anguish and despair, you come to the face of death."

"When guilt and resentment take the key will equally awaken all powers by merging the power of the universe, it will release showing its true powers coming upon us"

"Something to ask for help before succumbing in the darkness to denigrate and will thus have a price to pay for so your help will have"

"When those who one day called friends and close to you though taken from good deeds will not be in the light, but wrapped in darkness"

"Disappointment and repentance will show us to release"

"When you lead into the darkness, there will be no way to let go of it but to be able to free."

"When loneliness takes you and you can't turn a hand back, you'll save it."

"Moved by anger and vengeance you will be, and so will blow the monkey's baton will use when those whom they love in danger to you will awaken the power to save them and so will call me we will unite to thus battle."

"As long as there is despair everything will become no longer will return, because this way you will walk a path without return and not later."

Explanations

That little girl who never grows up wandering the multiverse out there and so in search of the textbook of schools that no longerexist.

And that disappeared the secret book of the secrets of magic of the united kingdoms written by the professor of time and history of campus Zariel, called Eronice 3 to Morgan.

Black book of secret secrets lost a long time ago, which he looked at had found some time ago...

The one who came first to come and stay and who will actually be the one who came to stay.

Some time after several of her messengers transported the souls and objects, the souls wanted very much to return, but she simply formed with her hand the meaning of barriers and trapped them evoking white and transparent stones and placed them around them...

And so, magical symbols and inscriptions formed around their prisoners, they were extremely terrified, wanting to escape in every way, hitting the barriers.

A portal was forming to hell between Zariel and then he put his right hand up and left in the direction of his prisoners, they began to fall weak.

According to the rules he would owe you more than you existed...

She concentrated and so seemed to make at the same time a barrier protecting herself and around and a portal to reach the... Mephistopheles...

And well he wasn't hard to get to.

And he could tell that this demon Mephisto...

Well he took her back to the human world of obliteration...

Demons and other entities were obliged to follow contracts, whether they should by right and have a say and be responsible for it...

And so there was a cry that everyone heard saw the Great Lord try to attack her, but she pushed him with his mental power, a spiraled white aura was sucked in and went to her, forming a thread, so he seemed to suffer...

A lot there were wars and in these wars, at one time or another they were sent to heaven in the case of angels and or sent back to hell...

And what would take centuries to return, could give a push to return, and so he would be owed to him...

And bringing an ancient demon back to life would bring points to him...

And a golden chain formed around the demon and threw him away as a golden energy ball came out of hischest, and he simply shut up being thrown to hell so she closes the portal.

The ball was in zariel's direction entering through her hand, so she passes through her. left arm heading for the souls and that of Nebuchadnezzar.

And as they scream, the pitchers are broken and the essences are loose and form a large turquoise blue ball...

And the sound of his screams forming a ball, turning into a form of an angel lying on the ground with hugewings.

And so Caesar is restored to life, but asleep, Zariel comes out of the circle and undoes the spell, taking him into the CIMSBICD.

The angel wakes up months later and recovers from his event, but does not know how he is there, so Zariel revealed a few hours later what he had done after he swore allegiance and never betrayed them under any circumstances...

And so he did it without really wanting, but never returned to Edem and did not ally himself with the others of that world, out of pure resentment, for having led to obliteration, being one of the most faithful to Zariel and cimsbicd.

In 1888, the end of slavery was legalized in some countries and in the dimensions of Branun...

And that there were the last conflicts of magical and black beings, being the only country where magical creatures are not enslaved, since Zariel never approved of slavery neither his children nor the Elders.

Even of course she had created a slave wave and this betrayed her in a vile way...

Well that was in another world, they were Kryptonian...

When there was war in brasins' countries between the dimensions of the middle and the banishment between Zariel and Manuel's allies, the Zanom Shield Barrier, s

And he was the master of barriers, after all this was the best he could do, and everything within it had somehow not been affected by the restoration of thecountry.

And even though she couldn't take the great load of magic in the fight between..

And the two and have broken and released all the energy and destroyed everything, becoming a desolate and uninhabitable place, there was a kind of metamorphosis, they gave the name of Field of Desolation.

So that using your strength could benefit from the strength of others...

And to use the power of law and control over the chakras and in that period of history that power was not very frequent or known, but the way was very easy, using the energy of his enemy against him was very beneficial...

And being a kind of cloudy swamp, somehow it is a kind of barrier between the vacuum of hell, and the world of the dead, where you see countless bodies in the water that keep their eyes open, those who have failed to overtake or proceed on their journey to the afterlife or another world.

That place was literally cursed...

The smell of rotten was impregnated...

And some ask for help others simply dragging to them, looking up, bodies of various creatures and if anyone who goes there looks too much at them will be taken by their souls trapped there to the bottom of the swamp and will stay there for all eternity...

And being home to feathered souls, demon-corrupted souls who were imprisoned there, they often became prisons today, criminals are sent to that camp.

And something like this had happened in Gotham...

Well, Zariel... in the midst of the migration of magical creatures, among the various gargoyles and demons who sought a place to coexist...

And in the midst of this, the place that for ages was the portal and stood between the barriers of the underworld and with the migration of beasts and magical creatures, and the coming of various lycanthropes arose the hope of a home for so many creatures...

When Zariel proposed that they go to the new world in America...

And in the midst of that they took refuge in the city that would be Gotham...

And why Gotham? " Well it stood on the line and tenuous barriers between the passages of Faeria and the lower doors right in the center where there was the construction of the wayne mansion the entrance to the door of resentment ...

And the gates of death and the entrance to the backs of the lower world...

And as the rules which they established in righteous division in that period of time he was in charge of the fiefdom of ruin at the door of the lower and spiritual worlds...

It would be his rightfully if he comes to know how to play and well in a way that doesn't prove he didn't cheat...

Years after this period between her trip to Gotham after her last out in Angela, this woman wanted why she wanted him, and the same ignored her...

Its former builder was one of the best architects and builders from France, Turkey and Germany were the best and so this year, after a long time traveling through this continent...

The mansion would be built in the future between the barriers and gates of Zarathanis that were just below was an entrance to the abyss of fear between the gates of the great mouth of the world of darkness, the city of Gotham itself was between the passages and the dimensional openings...

Previously it is clear long ago before the times of great navigations, and in a troubled period both in the mystical world and or supernatural worlds.

And or periods before the great navigations and before mystical beings simply sought a place to live, Gotham did not yet exist not the name, but that did not prevent other creatures from fleeing from hunts and coming to Gotham...

There was with this the great war of Faeria and with it the great migration of magical beings, with the expectation and promise of a place tolive.

And some creatures simply fled and sought a better place, and with that Zariel guided them to take them to that future city, where north America would be in the future...

And with that he gained more points, but still came those who did not share the same ideas, and did not agree with the conviviality with humans ...

And partly because of the period of the Middle Ages and the great burning...

And he as a later reincarnation of the moments of the great hunt in the Middle Ages...

With the coming of several creatures migrated with the promise of a better place...

It was only around 1507 that he began amid migration from Russia and other countries such as Turkey and Or Germany he literally invested and with his gold helped build the city of Gotham...

And with that in search of a better world, began the Gothic construction that alternated between the influence of the powers of darkness...

And among these with good intentions were those who did not have so many...

And the gargoyles up to this period of time were not mere stones shaped by humans, but living creatures...

And there was a beginning of war between Zariel's forces and those who did not have so much faith in his command...

There was a witch, she was one of Mephisto's followers and in turn he did business with the devil, Bruce literally thought Angela rebelled and the two forces went intocombat.

And in this period they fought, she rebelled against Mephisto and grew her head with the power he faced her, gradually the place...

And he had many names and among these were the most prominent among his incarnations...

And as Abnegael Wayne he faced her, but instead of simply killing her, he sealed her and in her lastbreath, and she cursed Gotham,, and that when she returned,and she would bring all the demons that would be by her side with you...

And he faced a witch, this same witch still so old, came along with him and his allies, he was supposed to kill the witch...

But he didn't, his allies at that time sensed the worst and decided to stay in Gotham to help in the future...

And they decided to sleep sealed for when that moment came, and in this way on the ancient creatures they were sealed so they slept for centuries to wait for the moment of awakening...

And so the gargoyles that seconds count on being built are actually alive...

But he didn't, not in the conventional way. and eras in times of construction of the city of Gotham, architect and man who told that he designed the gargoyles of Gotham.

And he was a rich man back in 1506 when he designed Gotham's largest building in the victorian ancestral Gothic style...

All to save the moment he should wait for Angela to return...

That place was supposed to be the pinnacle of mystical buildings and portals...

And in his mentality, he was an ancestor of Bruce Wayne, rich and owner of that building that eventually came to rent to be residential...

When gotham's construction started in the middle of gargoyle, it wasn't really a building, but they were really real gargoyles...

When the remnants of Zarathanis and the cursed Witch...

And he used a form of structure to be the den of a portal of Zarathanis, the place was built in a way of being a portal a den a temple and that at its top would be taken the souls of all who would be wandering there...

And that place would also be the main point of entry between dimensions, a place where it would have a fine and fine line between the worlds...

And that place would be the door of dimensions where there would be the influence of the energies of the dimensions...

And that would lead to entry between the worlds...

Directly to the other world, the main point a supernatural and psychic antenna that would have direct connection with the spiritual and dimensional world.

And it was like a psychic antenna that could be used to connect thousands of minds with it by trapping supernatural beings and that there reside the gatekeeper and the guardian.

And that they would connect to a host that by way of fate would be living in the exact location of the place where all the supernatural problems would be happening...

When he realized he could build on top, directly from the mouth of the dimensions in the infernal fiefdom and that entrance stood wolf below the property hebought.

And the concentration of energy that was there, and the entrance that was between the abysses he can build and the beasts and gargoyles could be alive...

It was a gateway a dimension that could be transmuted a host...

But Angela really has problems she was rejected by Zariel, who did not care about his attempts and advances in his direction pushed to Faust...

And that would be the den of demons and supernatural and extradimensional creatures and spirits...

Well one has the idea that just because it is a demon, does not mean that it is bad-natured, not totally, they are controlled by contracts and also strict rules and well argued as imprisoned by promises, and agreements ...

So if they feel rewarded and with beneficial promises agreements they are obliged to keep...

And if they owe you, as Zariel did they will be obliged to keep their promises and debts...

Thus giving them a chance and a chance for them to take shelter when no one wanted them, that was enough to keep them here for millennia...

At first between the agreements of Mephisto and the souls that were conquered and also those who won and negotiated with them for a period of time in which they made agreements...

There was indeed a wandering magician known as Jörg Georgius Faustus, popularly known as Doctor Faust.

At first he was a true doctor of medicine until at the later moment he could conquer everything he wanted without the help of medicine...

Born approximately around 1480... a few years before coming to the new world and building Gotham...

And let's be frank Angela was a woman of talent, beauty and liked to have men at her feet, but what she most desired was Zariel...

But the man in question the despised...

And he pushes her towards Faust, and this one was rejected...

And for so much that he seduced Faust, in this period of time when she faced the mystical forces allied with Zariel, Faustus was dedicated to worship and covet the beautiful Angela, daughter of a bishop this in particular called Theophilos...

And then as much as it was easy, Zariel played with Mephisto, each of them were testing and betting that as Teofilo or Faust would fall into temptation, they would throw their moves...

Mephisto, I didn't believe that neither would fall for temptation, and so they played...

And the game was simple, if they were to fall into temptation if this happened and sold their soul for the slightest bargain or he surrendered to sins, the souls they sought and helped using their power would be zariel's rightfully...

All souls who were in contact or even would have some connection with them would then be included in the bet.

And if they did not fall souls who would die at the expense of diseases, tragedies and violence would be mephisto, but only if they were not pure...

And so it was, each of them played, and so Mephisto when he thought he was about to win Zariel made his bet...

And the fact that he knew the story and didn't care about using the means he knew would make them fall for the trick, after all if it wasn't for him it would be another...

According to the stories, this would happen anyway...

And Zariel knew that Theophilos wanted to be bishop his desire was greater, so he talked directly to the pope the man recognized the benevolence and kindness and altruism of Theophilus, and Zariel indicated it...

It was one thing to know the story through books, it was another to witness firsthand...

And somehow if it wasn't for him, it'd be another...

With the expansion of feudalism throughout Medieval Europe, a few years after he established power in Europe after feudalism and in this period.

And the rise of one of the most important and powerful institutions of that same period: the Catholic Church.

Taking advantage of the expansion of Christianity he realized that he could put power and influence in that period he can simply take advantage of such power,observed during the end of the Roman Empire...

And he knew that he would actually travel to that period too, after all he was passing through, and there seemed to be no way to travel through historical periods accurately...

And the Church has attained the condition of the leading institution to disseminate and reflect the values of Christian doctrine, and that is how he can perceive that he could take advantage of that power...

You could win power by donating money and infiltrating the Vatican...

At that time, shortly after the First Century, various interpretations of Christian doctrine and other pagan religions were present in the European context.

The mansions in turn were not as comfortable as he imagined and were cold, sometimes not even when a fireplace was lit it really heated...

It was through the Council of Nicaea in 325 that he traveled and can see that power was conquered through foundations that he can after migrating from the council to the church..

And these were based on the religious and ideological foundations of the Roman Catholic Apostolic Church.

And even if he wasn't that religious, he could enjoy the power and that historical period to put down roots...

Through the centralization of its principles and the formulation of a hierarchical structure, the Church had sufficient conditions to broaden its field of influences during the MiddleAges.

And he realized that he was an oppressive power and feared through fear...

Using superstition and fear he could make contracts it didn't take much effort to win souls, no bargains or even bet, people were desperate...

Established in a society marked by religious thought, the Church was in the most different extracts of medieval society.

There was nothing wrong with taking advantage of this, after all their organizations emerged by taking advantage of their shortcomings and lack of a better world, this was a dark historical period, the dark age.

The very organization of medieval society (divided into Clergy, Nobility and Servants) was a reflection of the HolyTrinity, emerged more forcefully the organization of Bombay, Black Lotus.

And the others he put roots and spread them through the papacy power and with it he can grow his influence in the underworld...

Moreover, earthly life was despised in relation to the benefits to be achieved by life in heaven.

Their organizations could grow as people became more and more desperate and hopeless...

Thus, many of the customs of this time were influenced by the dilemma of the afterlife.

And often even under this hope, there was no true salvation, their moments of truth were subdued and destroyed, sometimes no matter how much they tried salvation did not arrive...

In addition to standing out for his presence in the field of ideas withinthe Church he infiltrated into the power of religion, and also attained great material power.

There were many excuses to burn witches, from troubled ladies who were badly seen by neighbors, widows and so many other problems...


	197. Chapter 197

27

During the Middle Ages she came to control much of the feudal territories, becoming an important key in the maintenance and decisions of the nobilitypower.

And he grew up in power and overwhelming influence, even though he needed to use his power to convert through the dissatisfaction of the richest, and even controversial ideas he can be more incisive...

The very requirement of celibacy was an important mechanism for the Church to preserve herheritage, but nothing would prevent secret escapades..

And to wet anyone's hand and use their influence to shut up whoever it was...

And he was not prevented from having a secret life, within the two forces, from conviviality with beasts, demon angels and even the papacy...

The growth of the material power of the Church even caused reactions within the institutionitself, and this was different from reading than knowing, there were intrigues and influence of various members...

And in search of power, he took advantage of this moment with historical knowledge and realizing that he could pull the right chopsticks, where each of them could be manipulated...

Those who saw the political and economic influence of the Church as a threat to religious principles had begun to focus on religious orders that refrained from any kind of perk or material comfort.

It was fair to say that he could not live without some basic stewardships according to his experience and his power, the influence was good, and this implied with his contacts...

This division in church practices has subdivided the clergy into two strands: the secular clergy, who administered the church's assets and represented it in politicalmatters.

And the regular clergy, composed of religious orders more focused on spiritual practices and the preaching of Christian values.

And this he saw that within the institution there were also some who were dissatisfied and the mystical and diabolical force of the dark lord and was infiltrated into someranks.

And hiscontacts with them also helped him to enjoy the power of the two ranks...

And boycott some burnings, and seek favors from some entities and people who owed by boycotting those same men in their hunts...

In another respect, the Church also had a great monopoly under the literate world of that period.

And instead of simply letting any book be burned at bonfires, he replaced them on the paths and where they played papers instead and kept them, he had a hidden library in one of the mansions of The Franken of Veronika...

And at that moment even though women did not come to have true power yet he used them as one of his spies and so he commanded in the night on long journeys and thus creating an immense hidden library...

Except for the members of the Church, very few people were literate or had access to writtenworks, it should be so that they kept power, he knew how to say that they would take years before equality and literacy...

And they were true lambs in search of salvation...

Therefore, many medieval monasteries preservedlibraries, he always made whole beats where he was one of the Ficasi and went where great works of the Classical and Eastern World were preserved.

St Thomas Aquinas and St. Augustine, for example, were two members of the Church who produced philosophical treatises that dialogued with the thinkers ofantiquity.

And he could know and confiscate each of his works, after all they would be lost even ...

And taking them away and towards the isolated lands of Veronika...

Even relying on such power and influence to the detriment of its n statusthe Church also suffered fromdissenting manifestations.

There were many by the way, people were looking for someone to guide them...

And using his double life he can influence some disgruntled what were few to act in hiding or abandon for good and even exile...

And onthe one hand, heresies, sects and pagan rites interpreted the biblical text independently,he can see great interpretations, wizards that arose..

And they were influenced and he confiscated easy, easy,andthe books that would be found years later by some villain in the twentieth century, and this his role or not he did not care to use his ability to negotiate and persuasion...

And I did not recognize the sacred role of the Church,after all seeing firsthand was different, but no less forgiving...

In 1054, he can join the Schism of the East which marked a great internal rupture of the Church, which gave rise to the Byzantine Church.

This happened at the same time as the great war of Faeria amid the crisis in the world of darkness, the hidden forces and the lords of the underworld amid the division of the ancestral forces...

And thes emergence of new organizations, the society of UM-Mu, Bombay, Black Lotus, the new organization emerged in the midst of schism, called Guardians of dawn...

And among the witch hunts, aquelthevictims ofthe Inquisition who were exiled the feudal lords who broke with the papal force trying to break away from the church, the secret organizations...

And the dissenting vampires who in turn tried at all costs to reduce the damage of the great internal and isolated uprisings that occurred at the expense of several burnings, those fleeing the capitals and cities going towards mountains and inner cities...

And he can see that there were many illustrious minds and that they were often disgruntled...

Today's ideas about the Church today were not very different, based on her past actions.

The questions and practices of this institution are not exactly the same as those found between the 5th and 15th centuries.

Thus, when we realize the role played by this religious institution during the Middle Ages, we obtain a great source of reflection under this historical period and Zariel..

And when Bruce realized that it was great to maintain power for so many centuries through so many revolts and loss of influence, the emergence of other forms of religion...

Mephisto was in doubt and even confused, asking why this, and then he did nothing according to him it would be easier to stay with souls like that...

Teófilo had been elected to be bishop in the Region of Cilicia (Turkey today), but by humility he did not accept and indicated another subject in the Zariel case...

And the two of them stayed minutes in this push and push, until he didn't care about it and took office

I saw him as a rival, even of course I knew he would be a hindrance, but he remembered the stories he heard and knew of Theophilus's fate...

And he talked to Mephisto, they had bets and business...

And he bet that Theophilus would surrender to temptation, even though he was a great man yet he was not pure as everyone thought and could simply fall into the pleasures of the flesh, and Theophilus if he were tempted...

And in turn Mephtos fool believed that him being a bishop would not do it...

And then they bet the souls of this man's children and descendants and also the next thousand souls who would die of violence should the bets be settled...

And there were not a few, if it follows the historical climate and he knew that they would follow they were close to the time of the emergence of the black plague ...

And those who were not pure and died of fear, violence, tragedy, and resentment would be theirs...

And so they bet...

Each threw his tops, the devil tried in various ways Theophilo, but failed to show an ounce of cruelty in his body and his soul demonstrating benevolence...

Zariel being an asshole who was, in turn, turned out to be a bigger asshole...

And so he secretly influenced the other bishop and the pope to the detriment of Theophyll...

And bastard the way he was stuck a lot of lies and assumptions about Theophyll...

And he went to speak to the superior directly with the pope and then andle removed Theophilus from his position as arque-deacon (a vicar general, responsible for a diocese).

And that was enough...

And he at a party where Doctor Fausto was he introduced Angela, daughter of Theophilo, at that moment he would never think that a doctor would go to papal parties..

And so he saw that Teofilo, influential physician at the time, he wanted to push Angela to Zariel, in case the man pushed the man's daughter toward Faust...

And leaving three people embarrassed for different reasons...

And in the midst of it Theophylilo literally did not understand why he so much rejected, but behind the bishop's daughter was a different thing...

And she secretly abused magic contracts, and traded with demons...

If it wasn't him, he'd be someone else who'd take Teofilo... And you took it off...

Theophilus then, sorry to have been cool, sought a magician, no one knew he was followed observed and being bastard the way it was, he induced a companion to guide Teofilo.

And in the same enclosure he organized events were isolateds, and after all, and that had contact with Satan, in case he went directly with a business ally of Zariel.

And he had a double play and the disguised one on an old estate that he claimed with a witch's burn...

And the witch in question a follower...

And he went straight to him, even though he didn't know about his disguises...

And so he did...

Mephisto was enraged and upset, but after an argument he literally accepted the bargain...

But he can't do anything, not even deny the deal...

And he lost the bet...

The deal was this, Theophilus renounced his faith and won the bishopric.

And in this way he contradicted himself, we will give the pleasure to take and induce him to despair ...

And logically, he gave his soul.

Nothing so serious, even of course it was not profitable to gain a soul at the expense of legions of souls of murders and tragedies and violence...

This was the case, until, fearful of his postmortem fate, Theophilos repented again and prayed to the Virgin Mariwho went to take satisfaction with the capiroto in question...

And both had an argument that was making time with Zariel was the first time he saw it, did not need much, whether or not to make an appointment, he went to answer the call...

And at that time it was easy, saints appeared crooked and right, uninvited...

As long as he died of ruin and fright and died a violent death...

And he went to talk to Zariel who in turn redid the agreement after thirty days...

Enraged that he didn't want to be with a soul that hurt him...

But they negotiated if Theophylillo died at a certain time would Zariel go directly to the fiefdom of ruin...

And both negotiated, Zariel or Bruce agreed that in this period was different as to the 20th century it was not necessary much trouble or anything.

And it was just easy to negotiate, their vast enterprises were millimetric in each location there was someone who simply called for help...

After 40 days of penance and a few more contractual discussions,she appeared gave the guy ascolding...

And I was pissed off negotiating some souls in exchange for Theophyll...

And at this time, since those times they literally didn't read contracts... And he said he was going to talk to the boss.

Enraged God also negotiated the soul of Theophyll, according to contractual maneuvers were needed more days and demands...

Batman laughed as he signalled the huge contract that was to be redone...

There was an argument between the supernatural forces each negotiating and even then the man would have to be punished...

After another 30 days of penance between more bureaucraticagreements, she emerged after dealings with both forces of the underworld again and said it was all cleared.

And in the midst of the crisis he tried to deal with the liberalism and adventures of his daughter Angela, who did not miss an opportunity to run after Zariel. Who in turn pushes her to Faust...

The rule said that after three days if he repented and died the souls he conquered even when he was bishop and now they would be zariel's if he were to die...

Three days later, Theophilus woke up to the document he had signed upon hischest...

And not knowing that he was talking to whoever started his problem he took to another bishop who was Zariel in disguise...

And heand explained everything. The bishop (Zariel) then burned the paper,without him noticing throwing a mouse in the middle of the enclosure and scared him and Theophilus...

And upon having an attack Zariel called Faust that by a coincidence of fate treating a priest who was in the same convent who had unexpectedly been injured when the statue of Christ fell on him in the middle of a religious ceremony...

A few hours before the meeting with Theophilus...

And even running as if his life depended on it between Zariel's cries, and even everything he did, the man died soon after, supposedly of joy or fear, with an expression of joy...

And of course he seemed fascinated, but for getting rid of the Micareta of Hell.

But not without getting rid of Zariel's ancries.

In that moment of despair he saw the race of Theophilus's youngest daughter, Angela...

In turn he left many daughters who stayed in the custodia of the church...

And that among them was Angela.

There are references in documents that assure us that this man lived and was endowed with a singularpersonality, but easily deceived and manipulated...

But after several times when he failed in the midst of the death of several patients who were brought by Zariel and that he advertised faust he simply did not understand what was happening...

And he again bet that between Mephisto and Zariel they bet the soul of Faust who in turn already at an advanced age...

And she was undeserved and in turn Angela ignored and rejected Faust's attacks...

Certainly Zariel had a great power of persuasion, managed to create around him an aura of mystery while Faustus created an aura of doctor in occult science, soon after he began to ask for advice and confess to Zariel.

And while he worked as a magician and made horoscopes for important people.

He called himself nigromante, that is, he said that he communicated with the spirits, the certain thing is that he could get his livelihood from these supposed powers while Zariel undoed and destroyed his intentions as a doctor...

And according to his enemies, with other cheap charlatanices no one believed even in these aspects of arcane magic...

And he faked it and he sabotaged his onslaughts both medicated and magic...

Gradually it is clear he grew up as a great magician, and in turn he was induced to attend more meetings and sessions...

Few know that he literally in despair that he migrated from life to myth and came to make the pact with Mephisto... All for a woman who didn't give a about him...

Anyway, the ways of his life leave open this possibility, he madly sought advice from Mephisto who had contact with Zariel..

And was como a bishop of the highest renown, and gaining with these supposed powers that possessed demonstrated the aid of a powerful knowledge and why not satanic?

And if you took into account that he was influenceable and easily deceived...

But he was a loser and even with such power he didn't win Angela...

And he lived is the one who seeks the devil to solve worldly problems, since with the help of God and the correct ways, he does not achieve an insertion in the life of the community..

And que is to your satisfaction and your goals and pleasures no longer than you tried did not achieve your main goal.

Zariel sought to win the bet and with that negotiate with Mephisto the man was not happy and not at all accomplished ...

And even if he won that man, the souls of his patients that he lost with his failed attempts to help and the lives lost...? Well would be his...

It is important to emphasize that it was not a book-free work even if listening and reading about this pact...

And nothing was equal to witnessing such an event and it is erudite, the myth was born in a popular way, but the reality was different.

And so it was widely difundo and anyone grown up in Germany at the time knew the story of the man who sold his soul

It was acceptable at the time that someone, in a moment of weakness, could sell his soul, this subject was worthy of pity and as soon as he is received by the priest who refer him toMariazell.

And aided by Zariel who had been pulling the strings in the middle of that nostalgic moment...

It is a grave sin that himself destroying everything yet Angela did not want the man, flowers did not seem to be enough, and even that Angela.

And he also made a pact with him, but it is a possible sin to be redeemed and the church had room for people like him to find hissalvation.

And looking for it and everything could be solved,and if he did not die of fright or excessive joy...

This first moment when Faust negotiates his soul with the devil to receive from life what hitherto could not by sabotage.

And your other tricks, but you were already curious? Well, he didn't have to tell the truth, it could be a hairy lie...

One of the items in the contract was that the devil did not leave him without answers, even if he could lie and could say in other ways as riddles, but at the same time it seems that he had the wishes of a peasant of the time.

And they were fine food and drink, sumptuous clothes and had fun with small tricks and professional drinking of love that they went out on their dates and being followed by Angela,that is, and always taken the wrong way by Zariel ...

And jealous even though other women never had Angela...

And this faust man is still very much like the hero of folk fables, easily deceived easily influenced and induced to errors and dark paths...? And a sinner...

The end of the book already has a moralistic character, Fausto realizes in the last year that he was left of the life he took and was sorry, advises everyone not to go his way, but it was too late anyway ...

But it was too late he didn't get to conquer what he wanted even if he couldn't find the truth behind the lie and the deception of his powers that he never got to go beyond half-words...

And there wasn't Angela anyway...

At this time, and especially in Germany, the devil was not confined to his underground kingdom, he is on earth tempting men, could be anywhere, after all, for Luther life was a perpetual struggle against the temptations of the devil.

And he had company dressed well compacted with humans, it was not necessary to do rituals to bring the earth, it was easy to meet the demon, he commonly walked with the company of Zariel ...

And himself who walked open heaven in the company of Zariel even in his disguises as bishop, priest and absolute lords of deception...

They were good bettors, even though Mephisto lost more bets than I won...

He was always by our side, always ready to defeat us and lead us to his kingdom, that is, the devil was a presence, an otherness.

And Angela followed him on a ship trip to Gotham, came to face him in the midst of the great construction of the city, and invoked an ancientgod.

And that was to eliminate the city under construction and even forged alliances and asked for help from other wizards...

And in the middle of a fight he beat her and put her to sleep... imprisoned inside a statue for more than centuries...

We are at the time of the birth of Protestantism, various superstitions and crendices are eliminated, at the same time the common man is unprotected.

And even though he was unprotected at that time, there were many demons and angels involved in betting and disputes for human souls, and Zariel appropriated it by conquering what was in the middle of the countless conquests...

The Catholic church was full of rituals that helped in practical daily life: for those who pray, for those who ask, what ritual to do, the Catholicreligion, it deepened in this mysticism...

And he had a series of magical counterfeitiços, but coated with seriousness and authorized by the church that he learned unraveled and copied various forms of attack and saw that demons were bound to contracts and promises without ever being able to go against...

And with his influence and with his envoys and spies people inserted between demons and demons inserted within the catequise and even within the church...

The emptying of these ancient forms without creating other forms of defense, and leaving itr in a hole where a number of alternative magical practices can emerge.

And he made it a dark way of creating a city where everyone could coexist and so the ancient spells and spells where he can use and adapt for the construction of Gotham...

The devil, at that time, was not very demanding as to the souls to be acquired, it seems that anyone could negotiate with him, that is, there would be no prerequisites, and among so many of his agreements and contracts of division of souls...

And all it took was to be willing and invoke the evil one so that he would come to negotiate in the same way they were worth their bets and negotiations between exchange of favors and trades...

Another good news, is that unlike God, the devil had no earthly representatives, contact was direct, he himself, or a braggadod devil would come to negotiate.

These were other times when he can't realize that Angela asked for power and cheated with the demon...

And so in the midst of the double plays they came together and decided to teach the witch a lesson...

And what would be worse than dying would be just to lock her up in a statue and leave her there in the center of Gotham...

And it is good to remember that to communicate with God was necessary an authorized human representative and it is at this time that Protestantism, and is assertingitself.

And being one of his prerogatives is precisely this direct contact with God without the need for priests.

And he also got involved in hisbets with Zariel who was definitely the master of resentment even though the souls who died in despair, disaster diseases and violence did not go to heaven,they came straight into zariel's fiefdom...

We see then that the appearance of Protestantism is the background on which such a myth can originate, which was not easy for betting and trading...

And those were lost times that would never come back...

The site of the war was located in Salvador, in a small coastal town that formerly gave its name to Serra de Santa Inês.

There is also in the Great Santa Paula in Paranapiacabalal, a forest isolated between the shady kingdoms and in the exact place where there was the burning of the witches of Salem.

And they were where the interdimensional portals connect, in the center of the forest off the trail.

It was where there begins to be a lot of fog, where you see two trees that are a symbol of a cashew and a slece, there is a portal that leads to the Payment Forest.

It was where people who were deceived and corrupted whose sins turned against them, fell into oblivion as they approached thatplace.

And theu are taken by force as mages, wizards, demons, celestials and fallen some demigods or lesser gods are taken and swallowed by evil itself.

And turning into trees in forms of people with frightening expressions throughout eternity being always covered up the disappearance of countless magicalcreatures.

And human beings, and these statues are sold in commerce as species of frowns and statues of beauty.

THE CIMSBCDID once a government the party responsible for internal and magical laws modified its way of being and acting from that year became not only a ministry of law and order, but an organization apart.

It was where he administers laws out of the shadows they would be a hidden organization that ruled the world and not just Brazil, but the other dimensions purely hidden and being part of the absent world.

And now interdimensional and hidden estra acting by the shadows of humanity incorporating other institutions and incorporating organizations and companies expanding their horizons and even the dimensions and realities.

They would gradually rule any entity and bureaucrat that turned their hands.

It had been discovered in the year 1496, by the Council members of the organization Black Lotus, that people or countless beings who do not possess magic was an organization.

And that he headed the passages of the dimensions, but they had psychic property, and stayed in places of great concentration of power for some time, since it was becoming very difficult to contain the power that exists in certain regions of the world.

And not only in isolated points, only contained by the barrier, which prevents those who are evil from entering the country, as Brazil these forces and influences tend to make people forget their goals, the force of disinformation.

And they were so great that the barriers of reality were broken, acquire different powers no matter the age, usually this type of event only exists in this region...

And they were isolated near forests, remote parts, ghost towns, battlefields, being more frequent, and one of them are close to the São Francisco River since the São Francisco River is the City of the Council and in several parts of the Northeast where you see many apparitions.

And dry and sandy arid places and sometimes far from abited places, and sometimes in distant territories and little water...

Without anyone outside the world absent as it became known, those who have gone to know the hunters drown the unsuspecting and turn them into living dead guard dogs, and no law prevents this and their bodies as the common ones already know are no longer found.

There are two types of beings immune to spells to demons, celestials and any kind of power of them and manipulation by magic or any kind of wizardingpower.

And since they have human form, they are: Wandering Hunters, not being affected by any kind of power of any origin.

And neither those who can kill, when some kind of spell or anything like that, stop before them increasing in intensity and return to those who sent it, being endowed with great physical strength.

And he was in a hallway in another body and so in another way he lived a life that wasn't his, and in a way that wasn't his in another dimension and in another time...

And she told stories of past lives...

And the temple was later called the Dalini Temple where Mary a serpent gained a human body and alternated between the twoforms.

And where they were kept by the snakes and their descendants and by the Indians their worshippers and by their families many of the Indians who lived through the forests came together and had so many human children.

And how much snake children where they later keep the black diamond and all of Zariel's relatives live are snakes and many other reptilian creatures descended from the snake Zmey the serpent of Eden..

And their descendant Natasha, and who spread throughout the world all connected the first snakes with their minds united and being able to communicate between them.

Today not all Indians of the distant lands and distant forests, as it became known, that door of the abyss and the portal of annihilation, and do not live in the forest and not all cities live in the forest.

And the forest itself hides and no more and it was camouflaged and all reptilian creatures descended from Zmey their first progenitor and ancestor of all their grandchildren and descendants.

Nowadays there are cities and people times camouflage themselves and forests are not in the eyes of those with little vision and there are not many Indians and throughout Brazil you see different races and nations mixed...

And the temple of Dalini a name only to lose the curious and foolish where zariel's family live and but all the repteis are not repteis they are also human they are all relatives and uncles cousins and brothers grandchildren sons and great-grandchildren.

Only by the lineage of Dalini and Zmey... And only the women of the lineage...

And these fortresses and companies were in the names of other descendants... to the detriment of their organization, every 150years.

And he reincarnated and came back and always left some of the women responsible for the organization in question...

And branches of families with direct power of the company...

Even being the largest manufacturer of power objects and also has a company called Daline & Cia o Comércios LTDA only as a façade name in the magicmedium.

And it wasthe nde they distribute precious stones that thrive abundantly in the South American continent, in the Amazon in North America.

And it was in the city of eternal life where there are several magical fruit harvests and a great trade of these fruits, being also fruits red apples of Eden and stones and objects of transformation these were cultivated and transported.

And fora of the Amazon territories and thus transported and sold in other countries as imports of subsidiary and interconnecting companies and branches.

This same place and magic and has a concentration of abundant energy, and the gift of prosperity exists where everything is abundant and abundant since the gift of prosperity.

And it was achieved later and the serpent father exists his descendants of feathers and scales.

Being the gift of prosperity and attraction and made by the divine gift of life thanks to the Zmey lineage that exists to this day.

There is often a curse among the descendants of turning their children into dumb repteis and imprisoning such a creature in enchanted cities paralyzing and trapping in time trapped within themselves.

Such as the city of Jericoacoara, in Ceará in the city Fortress hidden from the world and the real City where one of his daughters.

And she had been imprisoned like a mute serpent unwillingly for three centuries, but then the city became a tourist center and the princess released from the curse.

Natasha was one of Zariel's most talented daughters, she had a great commitment to overcome herself, but until she realized about the performance and power of Zariel's cycles she tried, but could not usurp the power of ruin, but she is not worthy of such power...

And the city that exists thanks to sacrifices of Zariel's blood descendants...

And it was Natasha's children and descendants as punishment, for the attempted coup in the ministry, who had tried to create usurpers and thus steal the power of their mother...

And at this time Zariel enjoyed a feminine form, her plans were thwarted and so her mother cursed her and forced her to sacrifice her children to be killed every three years...

And so cursed for all eternity to be a snake-eating snake, and being can wander through immortal time like a serpent...

Natasha was never the most reliable ever treacherous and ambitious daughter but was never a match for her mother or father, or anyversion,

And yours that will try to usurp or a power that will try to control, and of course your last attempt failed...

And when he learned of the continuous infinite and successive cycle of reincarnation, there is no way to face someone likethat, and especially when he reincarnated with memories every 200 years, but the transition time between periods every 41 years..

And that's when the cycle changed, and so she was punished for all eternity and Zariel made it very clear that her plans frustrated and her daughter's descendants disgracefully that every year being sacrificed quartered...

Not only the city, but the people who live in it would be as many warriors of the previous revolt as their descendants were cursed for all their eternity as long as there are descendants

On trips around the world Zariel was involved in a great project of the great celestial tree or the tree of life, as preferred...

And the so-called core of magic is a way to generate a controlled magic unilaterally and universally.

A way to be the center of the core of a tree of magic

These seeds or trees arose from the seed obtained from the eden forest of the forest of the garden of Eden where the tree had previouslyappeared.

And they were where the apples of the tree of knowledge sprouted, but genetically altered their basic principles being now of different natures and properties altered for other principles and purposes.

The fruits and seeds were stolen by an angel named Paul who denied his existence and fled the Paraiso and is now living on earth following Zariel's orders. está

And he caught him in a very vulnerable moment that moment were between the dark years...

God in turn made himself blind to what his primordial brother, this was his territory, but he was responsible for the order and the primordial ruin next to the encubation, he did not inflict too much harm on humans or had bad intentions...

Then in the research center whose name was Dawn, located in the isolated interior of future England an ancient city abandoned, present-day Brittany, and forgotten by time protected with divine barriers and protections.

She chose this location exactly for the simple reason of protecting and hiding her existence from the modern world and both wizard and common and even the mutant villains and heroes...

There are many stories on this earth of how the eyes of destruction arose to how Zariel created...

But nothing was so simple and so in the midst of millions of years of existence emerged a man he was of the bat tribe, but for his fellowmen will no longer be considered a man less.

And that a human, since in the midst of this he descended from the first bat the first to rid the world of the shadows of nightmares capable of purifying unclean souls and controlling the heart stone.

Seeds of magic and dimensions...

Sparkling seeds or stars keep souls scattered millions of years after the first war of three thousand years...

Or the knowledge of generations of magical beings being human or not and still have awareness and personality and perceive the space around.

They are stars of various ends that would one day form living beings of flesh and blood and who abandoned their carnal life to be only sources of power and knowledge.

They can communicate with everyone around and manipulate the mind and life and yet they can alter the memoras are those who use and live through the mirrors of souls and send power to the mirror user.

They occupy the primary seed room being twenty-ninth floor until the thirty-eighth where they were one day ancestors of various flesh beings.

They have the knowledge of the universe within them.

In this way do not live exist in a luminous form without body and more than one spirit.

They wish they can hurt or erase a being from existence or their memories even change their life.

They are beings who evolved omniscience and so are present many of them were from the tribe of Zariel others united by blood bonds abandoned the world we know and live in a dimension of their own and in their own mind.

Many of the seeds having over a thousand years no longer communicate their thoughts are so extensive and strange getting difficult to communicate and even create a connection.

Book of Destiny.

And so in the midst of it he hated this situation...

Board of Destinies: Cuneiform tablet on which the destinies of all...

Giving supreme power to whoever possessed it. Antecedent of the Book of Destiny in the Book of Jubilees and the Pre-Islmammic Law al-mahfuz, "tablet of preservation" on which the designs of Allah were written. Accompanied by the seal of the destinations.

All of these were also taken and replaced by Zariel in their various forms disguises and reincarnations and replaced by weaker and relocated copies and these with shelf life to which they would fall apart over time.

This tablet and the Book of Destiny were stolen from the hands of God who once killed Tiamat and thus taking with him the weapon that once killed her.

Tiamat possessed the Planks of Destiny and in the decisive battle she gave them to Kingu, who was her son and leader of tiamat's armies.

Zariel in the shadows watched the right moment to at least hold his hands in possession of the tablets, the old guns and the tablets.

If it happened as the scriptures and stories said he would act at the right time, such an object would belong to him...

The gods were desperate, but Marduk (Anu - son of Eä) made a promise that he would be revered as "King of the Gods".

And so he saw the wind arrows, ancient weapons, and so he went toward the king of the gods and said that if he revealed where Tiamat was at the end he would give him the wind arrows.

And so God found him and fought with him...

He battled Tiamat, armed with Arrows of the Wind, a net, a staff, and his Invincible Spear.

Cutting Tiamat in half, he made his chest the vacuum between heaven and earth. His tearful eyes became the source of the Euphrates and Tigris River. With the permission of the othergods.

And they took kingu's Planks of Destiny, settling in as the head of the Babylonian Temple. Kingu was captured and later murdered, and his red blood was mixed with the red earth.

And so in the midst of the conflict Zariel took a glass and opened it and so took Tiamat's blood...

And so he kept it with him...

While everyone was distant and celebrating Zariel stole Tiamat's blood from her tears and her flesh she put them each in pots and kept them in her endlessbackpack.

And so no one realized his arrival that in turn disguised and in a reincarnation of a twenty-year-old man turned into an immense demon as great as Tiamat had intended to devour.

And when he approached and saw that there was potential and fair skin devoured the arms and legs of Tiamat's body, but on second thought, he took him away in the midst of a hail of arrows and so in his secret cave, he healed him and resurrected him...

Poisoning Tiamat against all the other gods he gained an eternal ally, this fight to this day against his former allies, and always the wars between both forces...

In Babylon the possibly near death of Tiamat by the god Marduk, who divides his body in two, and so with the stone of the heart he can flee and regeneratesr.

And so both are condemned to an internal struggle, considered a great example of how the change of power went from matriarch to patriarchy: Tiamat, the Dragon Goddess of Chaos and Darkness, is fought by Marduk, god of Justice and Light.

They were wars that would last for all eternity that would cause an eternal war if it were not stopped...

And the forces would split...

And so both forces sought advice and help in the absent lands...

Wars were eternal if they left themselves...

Zariel the deity and lord of the night who came with the blood moon was a great judge to judge, one who would be fair in a strife...

In the opinion of the red deity, lord and lady of ruin depending on when he was reincarnated...

And so they forged an alliance that where Zariel would be their territory would be neutral and there would be no wars of forces and so they would not fight on their territory only when before a next reincarnation...

While everyone was distracted and happy by the battle Zariel or Mandak so that they would not know his identity and hisgame.

And he entered with lightning and thunder and clouds to camouflage his entrance, and surprised everyone and so using a gigantic red sword.

And granting simultaneous attacks to thus stealing the taboos of fate and the weapons that were used to cut Tiamat, and thus taking his head withher.

And so she became possessor of the arrows of the Wind, a net, a golden staff and her Invincible Spear and so she did again...

And in the middle of a rock and a cave she threw Tiamat's head and regenerated it leaving water and food and leaving...

She gave no opportunity to defend herself and the next instant surrounded by a hurricane disappeared as it emerged leaving everyone astonished.

With Tiamat's head and his blood thus doubling his DNA she inserted into his body and structure and thus acquired the powers of the destroyed goddess.

And so she kept it within herself so that in the distant future she will be useful in something...

The Taboos of Destiny the Book of Destiny were kept hidden, but with the advance of the internet and later computerizing and making technology the great library of cimsbicd of this were more than a thousand computers scattered throughout the Council.

And so he transcribed everything on a computer and in files from virtual folders...

And so the arrows of the wind the net the staff and the spear are part of the treasure wing while the tablets are from the library.

And so she also reproduced genetic copies of Tiamat also crossing with her offspring and her many relatives.

And so in this way emerged children of the dragon goddess and sons of the serpent gigantic creatures and by reproducing genetic copies of Tiamat and clones.

And that would serve to be your guardians of fortresses and their most secret locations...

But with certain rituals and celebrations he united each of the artifacts and merged them forming the book of preserved secrets and so she merged them with the book of perpetuous destiny leading him to the yield of the league of shadows.

Ladon was a dragon from that garden that kept the apples and in turn had greias the caves of gorgons and so many creatures, with his power would be easy, but wished to win favors and small ladies ...

And so when Zariel was traveling through the hours, and by the time the way it should come came to mind...

So that fighting against someone could seduce themselves instead...

And so he saw the entrance followed these women once in the form of a centaur, again in the form of an old lady, and so again a child running...

And so he knew when they were going to arrive... Always at dusk...

And in this way he occupied the form that would most lower the guard of these beautiful ladies ...

And so he took a bag and walked around in sandals and a gray wool tunic...

And so at the entrance he stood there in that place, showing simplicity ...

And so he opened a vortex in time and traveled through the continuous space time...

And he saw himself as an immense bat that flew through the clouds accompanied by a large bird and an immense butterfly...

And he asked no one in particular...

\- Where I am... - And he looked around in a huge arboreal terrain over the clouds and through various mountainous terrains...

They were beautiful, peaceful mountains and yet he looked around...

\- Mesopotamia... - Heard the voice in the red mirrors, the red ruin...

\- We meet in the Mesopotamian valley around 5,000 BC, coming from a mountainous region north of the Caspian Sea...

\- Mesopotamia...

There were people where he saw a wide variety of people plowing cattle and planting in the distance on the land...

And among these ancient peoples stand out the Sumerians he looked around a time cleaner fresh air, which were the first civilization to settle in the... at that location...

\- You are in lower Mesopotamia, more specifically in the city of Susa, east of the valley...

Near the time of 1567 the war between Tormented by the attacks of tribes Andlamitas and amorites.

And in this kingdom there was his last king in his reign...

Believing that he would win the countless wars, raids and raids, he made numerous offerings...

And the gods accompanied those offerings...

And Zariel watched in the distance that little maiden...

And he saw that he would die would succumb at that time, women did not fight were women and would be used nothing more than to make children ...

And he saw her in the temple of Nammu and so she was beautiful curly hair and long as ashes of a cigar...

And very high for a simple maiden...

And her dream was to be born as one of the desert warriors.

And he saw her praying in the temples and one night he came down like a huge bat...

And she was supposed to panic and run away, but she didn't...

And he'd come down all night in the moonlight and train her and dance and drink and sleep together...

And the empire was crumbling...

Nothing more than he saw several gods being forgotten and so he saw the last king ascend the throne before the tribes came towards the kingdom in which he ruled...

The ancient gods looked upon the ancient king and his only daughter, his eldest sons succumbed in battle when they could do nothing their soldiers and the kingdom was invaded and massacred...

At one last moment when the kingdom was invaded and the Sumerians were defeated in the middle of that battlefield the girl begged the heavens begged for a hundred days and a hundred nights holding a pillar on her back...

The women were raped like the little lady, she fought and fought, but nothing was done the guards the soldiers all dead...

And the castle was being destroyed and burned...

And she left to die she stood up to try to protect herself against a pillar that would fall on top of her...

And one night the gods saw its vitality and on a pillar that was going to collapse they saw the black butterfly emerge...

And she appeared with all the gods who took her to heaven...

And he saw beside him she wept for her brothers her parents her kingdom...

And so she heard the gods say...

\- Your kingdom has collapsed, little butterfly. " He said. "There is no salvation. "Why don't you let go of the pillar and don't run away. They said...

I can't do it. " Cried...

\- His kingdom no longer exists... - Said a voice aloft there was a butterfly that spoke for all.

\- I know, my gods... - But I can't.

What's stopping her? They asked...

I want to remember. " I said in tears...

Remember what? They asked...

\- Remember a righteous kingdom. " He said.

\- Remember a better world. " He said.

" Remember never to forget to defend your kingdom. " He said.

"I wish to protect those who cannot be remembered. " He said.

" And protect those who need it. He cried.

"I wish no one else would suffer. " Cried...

I get that. " They heard and spoke...

Do you wish to fight for them? They asked...

\- Yes... - I was crying...

\- You could live for all eternity and it would be the memory of the ancient gods. " He said.

\- Do you accept to be our last avatar?

\- Do you accept that it is our hands and last representing and last living remembrance of our wills? - Asked.

I'm about to take it. He cried.

So, be it. They said...

And so an immense animal appeared above their heads flying over as if to raise dust anddebris.

And with his roar breathed away all the stones and on his loin came his messenger god and this riding the Anzu...

It was immense body of a lion head eagle his roar he came up with everything and he lifted the pillars and threw them away with his immense wings.

And he just blew away everything that could fall above his head...

And he came down from his animal touched his hand and took it like a new one and put it on the animal's back.

And so flying over the immense place saw the destruction saw the chaos the fire and the screams...

And he struggled, but over time she saw that it was in vain she saved several children women and men with the help of anzu...

And in the midst of their flight to the heavens they saw the hands of the gods above her head and she heard the call of the gods...


	198. Chapter 198

27

A few years later just over the age of fifteen the girl was now considered the most beautiful in the kingdom and thus began to be courted by manysuitors.

And the two went to the temple where Zariel pretended to distance herself and so she was also a great priest master, and occupied the form of a woman..

And that whenever he went into time or entered Kori's room, he changed direction and left the lady in front of the statue of the god Apollo this in turn came to life.

And he found, Greek gods were not omniscient...

They could see what was happening, but they chose to see what they wanted in the case of their occasional mistresses...

And among his travels the lady of the black butterfly who found him constantly...

And between his encounters he can live between the fact that Papilonem,and that she was a beautiful woman who grew up with her influence and wandered beside him,, and with that he knew that even though he was far away from her, he could grow in influence...

They couldn't know who they were and where they were, and in Apollo's case he only looked at whether men entered at certain times, possibly they would have a bedtime as well...

And Papilonem herself created the Black Butherfly organization that was her organization and also her own power...

And creating and influencing the followers of Papilonem...

Both traveled again for an encore he went to make a requiem in the garden of the Hesperides...

And besides being a young man with long beards and so white he now accompanied papilonem, at that moment he saw nothing less than Metis?

And he saw her when she was well, Hera invited some other gods...

And did they really know when he was coming back?

And then he remembers the stories of these gods... I mean, of this goddess...

And she is the goddess of health, protection, cunning, prudence, and virtues.

Daughter of Thetis andOcean, right, production...?

Now seeing for the first time when playing the arpa while coveting the beauty of Metis he thought that possibly or not yet married or is married and sneaks out, às possibly not yet graced with Hera ...

It was one thing to see an ancient statue or painting... my our long silky wavy hair and honey-colored eyes like like anowl.

And was the sight of an owl with vertical greenish brown pupils eyes, white skin, tall long curvy slender of a beautiful round ass, she had protruding curves and round and full breasts, did she not yet become pregnant?

Oh, well could it be useful...?

Useful how? – Wanted to know Batman towards Zariel...

Can we convert her?

\- Use her and show what will happen if she continues with Zeus...? – Tried Batman. - Well knowing the future, we could show what now Zeus spoke to Gaia ...

It was Zeus' firstwife, and he approached her as nightfall, and finished playing the arpa at that location he talked to her... and approached her...

And it was the woman who supplied the drink that made Cronus regurgitate all the children he had previously swallowed, being consecrated with the nickname of The most celebrated of the Oceanids.

And he praised her every day, in that place where he always came back and the women and that dragon always lying down and taking a salvo of applause at the end...

And he was a good poet and gallant to the point of praising all the most beautiful women, came to a moment that he said...

\- I can not choose the most beautiful, because all are the most beautiful, you are the apex of beauty, I can never choose who of you will be the most beautiful... - Said.

It was by Métis' cunning intelligence that Zeus was able to conquer power, but as a woman he only dedicated to the day a song for each goddess and Hesperide..

And even though the meaning of her name as the ability to predict all events,she did not foresee that he always approached her, and hera and so he won them over with praise and tenderness...

And so with his knowledge of the future he showed each event and so they always came back in that forest and said that it really happened...

Métis has the power to metamorphose, being able to take whatever form he wishes, as well as Tethys who also joined that group of women,, and their threads inflated as he gallantly,and just as and other marine deities he can lie with each of them.. .

And she knew that Bruce's words, she should run away with him, before she came to die...

And she noticed zeus' persecutions, and came running at the end of the day to the garden to meet her...

With this ability, the goddess tries to escape Zeus, but ends up getting pregnant from this...

And he can use that for her using his ability to metamorphosis and swap bodies with a homunculus that then he looking at that woman next to him who saw that this man next to Papilonem watched the other women...

When she was pregnant with Zeus, Gaia prophesied and so he showed in the crystal ball Gaia's vision where she can see that there would be a prophecy and that Métis would have two children..

And it was the first, named Tritogenia, would be equal to Zeus in strength and wisdom, but the second would become the new king of men and gods he revealed and showed fear to Metis..

And that for the first time and she feared day less day, days after days her belly growing up creating was about to be born...

Zeus, fearing that this would come to fruition, he would swallowr the living goddess and she was pregnant with her first child...

And the man whose hair was as white as the hair of a sheep,he was a boy so young and at the height of beauty, barely entering adolescence, which should not be evil.

And that no harm would be done, and so the Hesperides Metis and Hera who had the goal of marrying Zeus, signed an agreement with Metis.

And in turn, Bruce, he created a copy using a young pregnant human using her metamorphosis skills and altered the appearance of this girl...

And he around those women they watched his flock as he passed by and watching the boy play with such a beautiful song, they stopped and so the sheeps.

And that stopped watching the pass and no one else wanted to leave and always come back at dusk with dusk...

The snake-body dragon himself being killed by Hercules months later and had his remains scattered in later stopped and looked and so descended from his work and stood at the entrance of the garden...

And so as he played he saw with malicia that they lowered their guard, and so when it was over he entered a boy with long platinum white hair and an equally long white beard...

And so if he saw that for a goddess of prudence she didn't have much of it.

Astute with him they were able to replace on the specific day near the birth of their first child, he was supposed to steal Zeus' blood a week before the plan came to fruition, she using the idea of shaving Zeus and stealing his blood...

And what he took to him one afternoon and did with the help of the hesperides, Hera, Demeter and Reia to use a fake copy of her and so molded from the clay with the help of Gaia ...

It was a good bargain, Metis dies for Zeus, being swallowed, breaking if she uses a substitute body to gaia'sprophecy, and that will materialize in the future no matter howlong.

And that was breaking in the meantime Hera gains Zeus as so much craves that without Metis there would be no competition, and of course until other women appear, Demeter is without giving to Zeus and Reia maintains his role as mother ...

And they saw on this day that Metis fled after controlling a pregnant woman's body, anyway it would be generated in Zeus' head anyway...

And Bruce gains a future ally and controlling the sons of Zeus and with them forming a trio Zariel, Papilonem and Metis.

And that she would come to have this child was born soon after in a kingdom far from Thebes near the kingdom of Koronis'father, where they stayed there for a period of time...

And so beard so long and of great stature and white skin as milk...

This was the surrogate father of Tritogenia...

And he wearing the semen he collected from Hera's dress that he gave to him the night before he can save to impregnate Metis right after Tritogenia'sbirth, he saw her pregnant shortly after her guard...

And so they sighed and sighed and in these times as they say women are captivated with so little that it was not necessary much ...

And he came to take care of Tritogenia like a good father, and in a glass he kept the blood of Zeus, so that in the future he could use as a new god and take the king of the gods off his throne...

And he could tell that without his daughter the king could give his riches to the regent...

And that nothing would stop her from gaining some riches...

And so he can enjoy this river of riches...

And he could tell that the king's daughter would die...

And he walking as a priest he can take advantage of his status and so he gave the name to the child of Mellontikó skotádi

And he came to be the regent... for a good period of time, assisting and helping in the growth of these two children...

And while they walked and assisting he came to be regent and considered a prophet among so many others...

And so the most beautiful lady was seduced bygod...

And at no point did Apollo court Kori realize the other gods who lived nearby in the temples and visited thecastle.

And until the day that seduced her took her day after day, Zariel from time to time at dusk..

And he took her hidden, and left before dawn, and meanwhile he looked and witnessed the meeting day after day with Apollo..

And as much as the other suitors, and that in turn always ended on the floor of the temple.

Little by little the two began to always meet both outside and inside the temple in nearby forests, where their companion always appeared and disappeared in these most important moments and Zariel took her at night.

And on this day Metis and Papilonem becoming closer friends and linked as one of several great close-ups of sisters, they influencedthe virgins of temples.. s

He secretly converted them into followers and agents of the petaloúda organization Aretés exóristoi was an organization founded by the two women who were involved in the shadows of Greece and were the allies of Zariel...

And so his father unaware of the relationship between his daughter and the god Apollo and zariel's jumps, he should have said about Apollo, butwell.

And he needed to realize that the story was true, and so he arranged his daughter's marriage to Ischys son of Elatus...

And so in a meeting between the two were attracted not long to realize that when they left alone, even if of course Zariel was voyeur ...

And it wouldn't be a good idea, but he didn't say anything either, and where they fell in a carnal moment, well, they had sex, nothing so unnauted anything they wouldn't have done already.

And so Zariel watched from the other side of the room from a hole in a fake painting...

Both Zariel and the white crow and sometimes the bat, who watched him stood by the shadows the crow in turn reported to the sun god and so Apollo enraged the next day threw an arrow that struck the two still in bed.

One on top of the other, actually, very vertical...

The two still lying were struck in their hearts, Ischys died immediately as to Coronis or Kori, she said say as you please...

Let's stay with Coronies, well, she broke down in tears and said in a last breath and that last breath was theatrical.

And he found that she had an immense lung capacity.

\- Oh Febo Apollo, well, I deserved this punishment, but why didn't you wait until I gave birth to our son?

Now we both die together. "In practice I have never seen a marriage between mortals and gods that goes down right. Zariel said.

"Not with Apollo really. " He said.

Zariel watched closely the situation laughing inwardly she knew the story but was seeing firsthand.

Bruce in turn thought it was a history lesson...

The enraged God turned his messenger the crow into black since it was white.

Zariel took a while and so entered the lovers' room and in the form of a woman maid of the palace.

Dropping a huge scream where it was heard, sufficiently theatrical throughout the castle and so both guards and the king himself arrived where he hears great commotion and there was still a flaming and bright golden arrow on his breasts.

So the king tried to find out what happened to his dead daughter and future son-in-law and his bed and his inconsolable companion and screaming and tearing.

Everything indicated that it was done by a god and a divine punishment but did not know what or why.. .

Initially they wondered how this king has not yet been deposed and how easy it was to hide something from him...

And this king was one of the worst, least smart men I could ever see.

He convinced the king that he should donate a part of his riches to appease the wrath of the gods and that as Zariel was a prophet and himself...

And he managed to convince not too much effort, but enough showing the scene and that that arrow was divine and that he should donate in the name of the harvest a small amount of gold, wine and grain...

And so without blinking he did it, it was more than expected...

And he stood there in the kingdom being the regent for several days before the cremation of the king's only daughter...

And while he took his so-called offerings, he offered to do Coronis' funeral...

And in the meantime... Metis and Papilonem and their organization grew and spread with the wait for the end of the influence of the gods...

In the midst of divine suffering... It was fun to spy on the sadness of gods...

And they took their children Papilonem came to get pregnant later, both women raised their children as brothers...

And he knowing the end of the period and knowing the end of the influence of the gods spread rumors and created through fear the organization grew and spread...

The god himself later in golden tears in his eyes saw the king so sad and the queen fainted the only one who miraculously recovered was the aide of the king who prepared the funeral hours later.

In the very temple of Apollo where he was chosen by the lady and so the two placed hand in hand and a small protruding belly.

Zariel felt that somehow still lived when she was put on a pyre, in the original story was that right, why couldn't it be equalnow?

And when taking their bodies to becremad cremadthem, eland circundou and approached to see better and pour flowers on his chest, and began to lower saw that could according to reports of that period take the fetus ...

And it was something other than human, so he would be alive, he was a divine son after all and so he was surprisedo by a light rising and behind him holding his wrist where he would shed the petals.

The god had beautiful hair and a magnificent light and so gently drove away the lady before even removing her hand, they felt small shocks where they noticed.

And Bruce thought he'd be just like Kal,if bathed in the sun...

And light was magnificent...

Apollo, overcome by pain, poured perfumes on his chest and began the celebration of the funeral rites.

And so he began to put the flames around and using hispowers, however,he hoped he would rest in peace..

And then Zariel ran towards her with a push and went toward the body that had begun to be filled by the flames.

And he knew how it would be done and only reproduced what he saw once, at that time it could simply be good to charge a favor of a god in the future...

The lady put her hands together in her womb and was consumed by the white lights surrounding the dead body and amid the flames where she was unexpectedly pulled by strong arms screaming to let go.

But before the flames consumed Coronys' body, Zariel removed the still-alive son from the mother's womb, and the child was enveloped by the same white light that was previously around his mother.

Zariel got rid of the god and ran to the baby who was small but saldible and thus looking at the amazed god.

At no point did they utter words were silent.

Kori lay dead of course that Zariel could enjoy this little miracle, in turn took a white sheet used next to the body that was consumed by the flames.

And then he wrapped the baby who now cried with gallows, cradling the child and whispering in his ears that he gradually stopped and fell asleep.

The lady thus began to walk toward the exit where she was prevented by the God who held firmly on her shoulder were warm hands of a golden body.

She turned he looked intensely in his direction.

Who the hell are you? asked the god admired..

Still cradling the baby in her chest she looked into his intense eyes and said.

\- Zariel, I am one of the priestesses and regent of the king, only one sent in favor of the king. -Said.

" Do you grant me the honor of giving love and life to the child?

\- I could take care of it as if it were mine, if I let it, I'm going to show the true virtues. " He said.

"I will bring to my husband the son who I will bring with me and give him an immense virtue and you will be virile... "

That's what he expected at least...

For the first time he saw hot tears, which were lava he fell into tears on the floor and so he cried kneeling and desolate, and so he begged and asked him to take care of his son.

That's all right. " Apollo said... - Please be a good father and I will be in your debt for eternity... - Said.

And so he said.

\- I'm going to take care of him like he's mine. " He said. You don't have to worry. " He said.

You charged later, I don't care. "Said the sun god...

And he looked curious, at the time Bruce tried to intervene, but Zariel took over again...

Would you give me your protection, sun god? He asked. "A little of your flame as a blessing? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. Said the sun god.

\- And would you grant the grace of the visions of the flames of the future? He asked.

Prosperity and abundance for never missing anything in life. " He said.

– A second chance to win in life while caring for your children and descendants. " He said.

Anything at all. "Apollo said.

\- Could I be graced with littleluck, a gift of healing, abundance and prosperity?- Asked...

So be it. "God said...

And so she was unraveling from the god she followed where without saying goodbye began to walk around the city and following out of it...

And he was taking care of the child for good years, and in this way he always traveled with the baby and helped the king who came to languish and die of grief...

And so he decided to leave one of his priests to be the temporary regent while Zarielreturned.

And he went through and followed mountains, and every season he returned to the kingdom and brought the baby, and stopped near a herd of cattle outside the city.

There was a shepherd to whom he asked for some milk and to whom he listened about his stories and followed him with grazing...

And this same pastor had a little son with him.

And so in the midst of his journey came towards him Papilonem and Metis, the first was still the Sumerian warrior, the second a Greek goddess of prudence.

And that wasdead to the other gods,, but still wandering through the fertile and now forgotten lands, yet the black butterfly appeared to travel with him and goddess of virtue like a crow...

The man to whom he reported said that the mother abandoned the baby in the mountains and they were accompanied by his wife's and fellow travels including Papilonem and Metis.. s

And that he always accompanied her and that in some moments he parted ways in travel and missions to incite and convert some inhabitants into followers of thepetaloúda Aretés exóristoi .

And she was passing by when she picked flowers saw a newborn baby the man whistled from the story and granted him to remove the milk from one of hiscows, and so followed with the zariel group his baby and the woman with his baby...

And both women couldn't afford milk unless they had one more child, they were dry.

Moving away from the surroundings walking through the mountains and moving away from the city looking for somewhere where he could deliver or care for the baby.

Papilonem and Metis both became powerful warriors, and who in turn accompanied him as the butterfly warrior and his helper and his crow...

And in this period of time when he saw the great organization that grew as more people joined them...

It was a secret organization of spies and women who gave themselves to the Sumerian gods and forgotten Greek goddesses and holders of ancient power who came through this integrate and practice espionage...

And they were good travelers and companions and lovers to whom he gave her two children along the way...

And so while traveling he met countless nymphs to whom he lay with them, and some of them accompanied them, and there were several spirits of thewoods.

And they offered offerings and flowers and kindness, and passing through several cities where he was looking for the centaur Quiron.

And in the midst of traveling the sons and descendants of the spies they realized that the children were not human and ascended to heaven...

They were the immortal warriors of the underworld... lords guides and warriors of Ereshkigal and lords of the dead and Metis made a deal with Hades...

The goddess delivered the location of Persephone...

And with his spying Bruce realized he could use it to his advantage, he pushed Hades toward Persephone,let go of his tongue and talked where he could take the goddess withhim...

According to Metis who saw the goddesses secretly there was a forest that Persephone took refuge in and moved away from his mother Demeter...

When the signs of his great beauty and femininity began to shine, in his adolescence, caught the attention of the god Hades, Bruce knew the historical records and in turn he knew it would be god after all, were in the books...

And with a jerk from a prophet, the god somehow ascended the earth and went in the temple of Apollo far from Thebes he consulted with him and told him to ask her to marry him because after all it would be his, if he courted her...

And he soon asked her at home, and the next he asked her to marry him. Zeus warned his brother that Démeter does not want any god to come near his daughter...

And he knew very well that it was for a limited time and he would marry them...

And that Hades, impatient, emerged from the earth and went toward the temple where Bruce asked for something in exchange for a tip and the place where he could catch the goddess...

And the god soon without blinking said that he could have what he wanted, and so he soon asked for three unconditional desires...

And he said yes.

And he asked for a part of the fiefdom of the dead in the exact place where those who die of violence and despair, the suicide bombers would be theirs...

And he said yes.

And he soon asked for the second...

He asked him to have the chance to cut three strands of fate from three different people he chose bringing immortality...

And he said yes.

And the third was that he would be reborn every thousand deaths when he returned a new life he could get a second chance...

And he accepted...

And then he received his requests and he soon slipped the location of Persephone...

And if he kidnappedher, he could take it, and nothing Demeter could do could help it...

And shot and fall he returned to the underworld took his carriage and with that spit he ran with his horses in that woods and with speed without for him kidnapped her.

And that all this while she harvested flowers with the nymphs, among them Leucipe and Aretusa, or according to the homeric hymns and also in the words of Metis she was accompanied.

And the goddess was also with her sisters Athena and Artemis.

Metis observed the daughter she introduced into the womb of her copy...

Hades was observed by Metis, and she saw him while he took her to his dominions (the underground world or underworld), marrying her and making her his queen.

And she really was as patrician a lady as Papilonem herself,both women didn't like to get her clothes dirty and her fights, they were beautiful great performance, but they were fresh...

And so they walked together for several years from those places he would never go to a part of the ancient time, both had to weigh,and knowing about the end of each era...

And they fought warriors, and so they accompanied them for a long period of time between The Sumerian times to the end of the time of Greece and Ethiopia...

This wouldn't be the first time they'd see Quiron two more if we take into account what they'd see themselves in the present time...

And so they gave milk to the baby and cherished one stayed with the centaur and the other Zariel took care...

Well it was the first time I took care of a baby at least had help...

And Papilonem was a good mother, like Metis, after all took care of the children was not a person who complained and did not care about the conversations.

And there were internal debates between the two souls who shared that body and also how much Metis was a great cook adored her children...

And people watched and whispered when they realized and so he ignored them...

And so he returned to his wives who took care of the child with them, where they both accompanied him to take the children with him in the midst of that cute moment where he was breastfeeding the child...

And so in a wagon followed travel and so with milk wine and bread and gifts that were rewarded as they passed by and helped each other...

Many people indicated a forest outside the city of Thebes, and for many days she asked for milk from the herd of both goats and cows who lived in the mountains and their shepherds were always good...

And that's when one of his wives had the milk exhausted, and the baby didn't take much trouble and his two children with Papilonem and two children with Metis, were goodchildren.

Ands they were travelers,he was not the one who changed the diaper himself, nor washed, and so was surprised by a centaur wholooked atm strangely and acuou while riding in his wagon ...

The rumors of his search for the centaur came to the saying that he decidedto find s and so the centaur left his studies and training of countless disciples, roamed the mountain and descended.

And so many stories tell how they met, but let's get right to the point.

The centaur for those who have never seen and a man from the waist up and from the waist down the body of a horse.

And Bruce actually saw that for the first time it was different in other ways, but not practical than in theory...

And so the centaur saw the handsome man who was as beautiful as a Greek god of pleasure and love, a voluptuous person, and so beside him were two beautiful ladies as beautiful as the goddess of beauty, and so to whom he asked for shelter to raise his baby and his four children..

Quiron observed for good five minutes and did not see that at any time similarities between the two three or four.

The lady stood beside the handsome man who explained on his way towards the centaur who was apollo's son with a mortal woman who died...

And he introduced himself to take care of his son, and she took to raise and so were looking for some place to teach the way of virtues and good to the little one who had grown to become a great sage...

And so the centaur allowed the stay and thus helped to take care of the beautiful baby who did not give work as the children of today ...

Thus the times passed the child grew normally being raised and educated by both Quiron and the two ladies outside the nymphs who accompaniedthem.

And by the beautiful and attractive man who came to amaze everyone with his incredible healing gifts...

And unlike Papilonem or Metis who accompanied him without blinking his two sons Papisis and Jintan became ancient Sumerian warriors and followed as warriors of Ereshkgal and thus descended into the underworld...

And mellontikó skotádi and Tritogenia that all four children had a year apart from each of them.

Tritogenia and Mellontiko were already guided adults to administer the fiefdom that their father was responsible for both were responsible for that territory of suicide bombers and killed by violence...

And they became regents when Hades could not be present, were Persephone's assistants... Persefone...

And Papilonem and Metis both went on a journey with them, after all she their lineage would be the last representatives of the Sumerian gods, and the sons of Metis would be the only sons of Zeus who would ascend to a throne, and it was their duty to represent them...

And breaking he spoke to snakes and bats and at no point did he live there and not grow old as the boy grew up.

The boy in turn had a good personality and thus gradually developed into a powerful and kind healer, being the son of the god Apollo himself.

But the two women who were one of the wives who were unknown helped to create the little Esculápio...

And this was the name he gave him was known to be a severe and strict woman of strong principles to another more liberal and open, and so she became known throughout Greece as being a healer and seer and the other a prophesy...

The strangest thing was the fact that I never grow old and didn't belong to the pantheon of the gods.

Hera the queen of the gods was so curious thinking about what came to become Metis and that woman who accompanied the manly man, for each of the women and for the most beautiful man..

And she wasn't the only one who was curious, many gods like Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus, and so many others.

This woman was still incredibly pale not going out much during the day except to teach and take care of so many people besides being a great midwife ...

And so Papilonem learned to be a priestess and midwife as time changed and she matured.

And Metis learned the art of cooking and prophesying, and for thefirst timeshe was a midwife...

The other skirted the daylight and made small prophesied consultations, but it was burned by the sun...

And finally the other prophesied in a temple of Apollo near there, and at last the most beautiful man was his king who had a great doing and raised sheep and fruits and various planted foods and wisdom and a great priest...

Over the years when Esculápio himself reached adulthood he became famous thanks to countless patients and became commonknowledge.

And when he was apollo's son he could communicate with snakes and speak fluently to them.

And had four tutors the two ladies, the man who took him to care for and the centaur Quiron, Metis and Papilonem...

His healing powers came to such power that he could bring people to life.

And he saw Papilonem's sad and resentful expression of Metis's, and that he followed him and fought beside him, as well as learning the various arts and conversations with wise men and masters of knowledge...

It really wouldn't end well, or not as well as he remembered it would be when he read about it...

Both shared knowledge and experience...

What was not known and that this was taught by his two adoptive mothers by his father and his tutor who was Quiron, who stood in the shadows and was a mentor in helping often.

Andso, Esculápio, even having fallen in love with his wife and Kori and so they had several children and with that the man who alternated between taking care of the children and their farms.

And the orchards,and that had several children with the two wives and with four other wives and these who took care of the farm and the properties.

And one of his sons and one of his daughters with this in turn have a relationship with the boy in love and this in turn had his children just this being Podalirio and Macaao.

And the children completed nothing more than two years and inherited the healing powers of their parents and also the gift of not aging as they should.

And Papilonem who in turn wandered among the ancient worlds accompanied by Metis, toward the lower temples knew that this was fleeting in the same way that their gods were forgotten and lost power these too would do so...

He discovered whether both Esculápio and his children had a compulsion to help a gift of rejecting the essence, healing and helping to speak to snakes and a power to manipulate shadows and magic by being the first snake speakers.

And Bruce comforted Papilonem and then Metis, and helped her to get to know and get to know that world...

And this could be used to his advantage, he could distill and use only the essence and healing powers if only isolate that power and insert into his veins or use hisdescendants.

And so that when it was time he would be reborn with these powers in a later generation...

And they were made so to be easier to control... and he can also control his influence with the Sumerian gods...

And ancient creatures that were lost and forgotten by both Papilonem and Metis, these who are now...

Zariel created a stick with snakes carved around being the conductor of this man's magic and so his children were three years old when she sent them toward atutor.

And he went on his life traveling and sometimes he faked his death, not before creating an organization.

In the middle of the path traveled she found a woman who seemed lost at the hint of the approach she immediately realized that it was the goddess Hera wife of Zeus.

And so over several years of comings and goings in the midst of the fog of misinformation they had a relationship and seduced her and so after a while they parted...

And he took her to a kind of tavern and at that time he realized that she opened her mouth as she drank and was quite, it was a real cane foot...

And with that she revealed secrets after secrets, and sometimes they decided to talk and even that he saw her pregnant earlier...

And the son of Zeus really waiting to be born could be used...

And he disguised as a seer, prophet, and even a priest...

And he delivered a lot of knowledge with Papilonem and Metis...

And he knew that the more beautiful the woman or man seeing the future around Greece he would draw Zeus' attention fewer days or more days...

And years later it would happen...

And prophesy seeing the father of the gods he knew that

And together with Zariel's daughter who helped him in the ancient reign...

And so she entered a forest shrouded in fog and disappeared along with Metis and Papilonem..

And so amid his male form using to seduce Zeus and along with Papilonem and using Metis as a ghost and or a hallucination..

And that helped him as his right arm, and this one with his body convinced him to bring along to them, and Esculápio and thus alternating between the two forms he seduced both gods...

And he discovered his secrets and sometimes knew something that even gold gods didn't know...

And he knew that in the story that would happen and in turn just gave a small hand...

And he seduced several gods and in turn prophesied something that would happen, since he had seen it in following stories...

And so she entered the entrance of the snow forest and from her she was seduced and listened to the most beautiful song to lie down after...

And Aesium was the only son of Esculapio to succeed him in the power of the former King Father of Coronis...

After having created Esculapio with Quiron's help his own children grew up and Papilonem and Metis accompanied him, he returned to travel toward several temples prophesying..

And helping warriors and gods and fulfilling the wishes of Metis and Papilonem to be the most beautiful and deadly warriors...

And in training each of them, and he trained them in the art of fighting, and with his visions and prophecies, that were nothing more his knowledge of the future that he ever saw happen...

He learned that Esculápio cured regenerated as was said in the future, and being there he should take advantage of some ofit.

And then he resurrected those who were going to die, and among kings who were once originally to die...

And he over time he charged at seeing his futures...

And in this way he made money from it, and favors of the gods, and upon seeing him rise and began to bring the dead back to life, the god of the lower world Hades, came to him and asked of his future and he said in the form of maiden...

And that he would have his kingdom without inhabitants, he was disgusted.

And with what was happening preventing the order of life from proceeding and he began to have few spirits in his kingdom and went toward Zeus asking him to do something.

And he went to visit the dubious person who according to sources made prophecies to gods and men and so lying together he did not refuse Zeus and the one who asked to see his future...

And saying that the end of the age of the gods would come and the end of the sovereign...

And he asked you to see a future that you could avoid...

And so he said on a night of love...

That you should kill Esculapio and a fight to bring him back...

But that a son the firstborn of Hera and Zeus would come to arise the one who would dethrone him as he did with his father...

And what could you avoid?

And he knew that somehow both Metis and Papilonem knew something, but revealed nothing and was conniving with his endeavor...

Give it to me. "He said...

One thing was that he didn't know in a future of a timeline in which he could avoid...

The son of Zeus would be the one who would fight the gods of apokolips and the one who would bring a new reign to the Olympian gods...

And he would fight Zariel and kill mortals in the name of the gods...

And just as Athena would succeed as god of victories and war...

But he wouldn't say that, he'd kill his host in the future...

But if he changed the future and so he could cause them to split up and not be allies, but enemies...

And so he did he saw that he would deliver the baby to him right after he was born...

And Hera begged, but she didn't...

And he gave it to a couple of hyenas and in the middle of the forest let him know that he would live and become his enemy...

And well he continued his journey in that kingdom...

And so Zeus in turn sent a lightning bolt towards him and killed him in the midst of what happened Zariel knew could happen, and told the god that he brought the death of the centaurs who forged their rays at the hands of Apollo...

And using his skills he went towards God and said...

That Apollo should be stripped of his powers and sent to humans...

And give him a piece of your powers...

And so Zeus did it...

And he wanted to kill his own son, but he didn't, and using his abilities in the form of light made life return in the form of light and thus granting a new chance at life.

And he knew zeus would bring him back to life, but nothing would stop him from having anything for his own benefit...

And in these days when Hera stood guard and Zariel in the feminine human form and among the masculine, and seduced him and induced him to resurrect Esculápio by withdrawing the gift of resurrection and giving it to him...

Sent by Zariel there was a crow who observed the maiden by day and man by night, but who one day lost him and so his color changed cursed by Zeus, and occupying the form of a maiden with his companions...

Metis and Papilonem who opened their veil and showed the place to one of their servants from the abode of the gods, and carried them in a waterfall in full sunlight on a rainy day...

And Zeus came down and heard the maiden tell Quiron the future that by his words he would die at the hands of the warrior son of Zeus...

Being in the form of light she could not be recognized and so When Esculápio returns to life Zeus then grants coming to Mount Olympus and thus begins to be part of the Olympic Gods.

And in turn he visited his father a few more times and not before asking how he came to be an immortal, and so he taught him and led him to the ancient path andmedicine.

And that in turn he showed and revealed that there was a continuous and successive cycle of reincarnation...

And so in the meantime he continued to travel taking his daughters who married Esculápio,Metis and Papilonem accompanied him and were warriors who craved the ancient powers...

And seduced some damsels had sex with other companions of Metis and Papilonem when he was still in the form of a manly boy...

But at times he never stopped looking for his wife who had once disappeared and left him with his children, even vaguely remembering the light when returning life the silhouette of his beloved...

She then returned to travel and went there in a distant time that she found the Fanes were together the three he, Fanes, Metis and Papilonem, who thus shared knowledge and prophecies.

And so they learned about life and the future the two taught each other and then Zariel again went on his way.

And so she lived and granted it and so progressed and created her lineage with it pretended roots and with them her gains and that emerged a company that grew her children's children.

And those who came after took care of their goods and thus prospered and followed as faithful who in turn grew and avenged...

And so Zariel left the prophecy and so told his life and in this way he continued to travel reborn within his lineage...

Returning to the Zariel timeline she was reborn and re-born, found the descendants of Esculapio who was Aristotle this man a great philosopher and mathematician among several other sons and sons of Nicomaco and son of Macaao.

However, unlike his ancestors, he did not enjoy his ability to communicate with snakes in public, he did not seem to enjoy the healing ability, but he was a great man.

And so when he realized he was a good father for the first time, at least he knew he did something right...

And even though he didn't come to raise his children with Metis and Papilonem and they visited them often and sometimes sporadically...

His teachings were outdoors enjoying the nature around him and all his works contrary to popular belief were notlost.

When Aristotle died he left all his works intact, but originally some would be lost, others destroyed...

And in this period of time 322 and between the periods of 355 Bruce looked through the paths that Zariel crossed...

And in the mindset of both would not have another opportunity and they approached this philosopher and so met him, his thoughts weredifferent,

And upon knowing and hearing his ideas, he lived with him and at the end of their lives, he took his works in his last breath and stole them...

And at the moment of him levar with eles each of his works, kept them intact, were troubled periods, and so guarding them in the great and dimensional library of the Council.

And so he told about his intentions and goals were beyond progress and change in this two so good companions would be Metis and Papilonem...

As for the children they were raised and so their descendants also enjoyed the ability to cure communication with snakes.

They were famous and were instructed and influenced by Zariel who one day surprised his two sons a girl and a boy influencing them to follow the paths of magic and knowledge.

Aristoteles as you all know did not follow the path of Esculapio so to speak.

Aristotle was a native of Estagira, Thrace, the son of Nicomachus, a friend and personal physician of the Macedonian king Amintas III, father of Philip II.

And he watched the women who met with random conversations and the conviviality with Papilonem and Metis...

And even with his works teachings of ancient arts, writing was not difficult to learn...

It is likely that Aristotle's interest in biology and physiology from the medical activity exerted by his father and uncle, well was more than likely by the visa...

And he found that these men had the same gifts and goals, and that it went back ten generations since the gifts of healing are passed down from generation to generation.

According to the Byzantine compilation Suda, Nicomachus was descended from Nicomachus, son of Macaão, son of Esculápio to whom Zariel abandoned them to follow the fate of the stars.

And it was good to demonstrate your knowledge with both women Metis and Papílonem...

And it came to a time when they asked Zariel or Bruce how he alternated and didn't question, but they believed he was an ancient god and even an immortal..

And sometimes they seemed to think he could see the future and he didn't answer it or say otherwise...

And he would come back from time to time observing those places the prairies and mountains was not very similar to the times of today, there were many earthquakes.

Turning the page of the old book of secrets morgan wandered through the dark immensitudes...

And he saw Eduarda to Morganiana...

And the immensity of the ancient temples of Zarathanis, she saw the extent of the rivers of blood and so looked at each star and saw the one to whom she continued to tell the story.

At the age of 16, he witnessed several subliminal messages around him and scattered messages around him to leave for Athens,

And Metis and Papilonem seemed to want someone to guide each of them on their chosen path, but they did not like injustices..

And they always fought when they were allowed, and the largest intellectual and artistic center in Greece influenced by zariel's presence.

Like many other young people at the time, he went there to continue his studies. Two major institutions disputed the preference of young people: the school of Isocrates, which aimed to prepare the student for political life...

And Plato and his Academy, with preference to science (episteme) as the foundation of reality.

And she sometimes traveled to Zarathanis with Zariel...

Despite the warning that, those who did not know Geometry there should not enter, Aristotle decided for the platonic academy and remained in it twenty years, untilplato's death, it was not difficult to study, geometry was easy.

And it always has been, but studying with her father was exceptional, that to the fact that so much influence exerted in that period...

And finally both Metis and Papilonem who were two great students considered themselves the first and second discipleship of Zariel...

And that infiltratedaram that place and caused the death of some unsuspectings who indirectly, in the first year of the 108th Olympiad (348 BC).

It was really cool to run naked

And he using a false name can run as far as he saw were more naked than dresses...

Speusipo, Plato's nephew, was appointed by him to the academy's schoolboy, and so Aristotle left for Assos with some former pupils.

Two facts seem to relate to this episode: Espeusipo represented a trend that displeased Aristotle, who at the same time influenced and had the seed of discord around him, that is, the matematization of philosophy...

What one thing had to do with the other, this was a mystery that he did not want to be interested in, but still he ignored those situations ...

And subliminal studies were very interesting about changes and concentration regarding sporadic changes and growths of studies and apprentices with masters...

And Aristotle felt deprecated (or rejected), since he thought he was the most apt to take over the direction of the Academy...

On the other hand, it is a while as direct and assistant inflated his ego and his assistant pulls bag in turn were so pleasant, it was not comfortable, but that period was uncomfortable, the beds did not help, and not even when they had sex ...

And since the witch so to speak whispered in snake tongue in her ear, and Papilonem learned their language and was followed by Metis who both seemed to compete...

And he assisted them in their studies and their research, often took the form of one and the other, and infiltrated his room, however he had not assumed due mainly to the fact that he was not Greek, but immigrant from Macedonia.

In Assos, Aristotle founded a small philosophical circle with the help of Hermias, tyrant of Atarneus and eventual listener of Plato...


	199. Chapter 199

13

And it wasn't something he really saw, atyrant, and had his ideas, if he could praise well or even fraternize and offer something he likes you would fall into the good graces of any king...

And they liked women and... Secretly... men..., but two were better than one... or sometimes three..., or how many numbers of women were better, a total over 12, and equal to their ruins.

And he gave his escapades before other wives and lovers, on his back and giving double pleasure...

And he was a man cultured even for that time, but seeing a beautiful woman with long white hair, and alternating between such a beautiful and sculptural man a model of beauty and him using his body seduced him...

And sometimes if he saw a sculptural man almost naked he realized that he was attractive and that no man or woman escaped, and he had lovers, several in fact, and with that those who could enter his environment gained many benefits ...

And with Bruce it was no different, and he watched that territory of ages ago and kings and tyrants...

And this in turn had a counselor to whom no one came to discover his existence, besides rumors and stories, his shadow was a magnificent influence.

And following the advice of wise men and in turn he would come back from week to week to influence his decisions...

This in turn was Zariel

And that from the beginning of time influenced everyone and thus manipulated the decisions and he had two goddesses at his command, Metis and Papilonem as his assistants...

And Bruce curious the way he would take advantage of those moments to know more ...

There he stayed for three years and married Pythias, niece of Hermias whom he seduced and stayed in the kingdom for several years, gave children to them, and Metis and Papilonem.

And they seemed to accept the situations well, of course, and having hermias' mistress and both betrayed themselves, and so it took root several lands and the influence of a secret organization.

And he had children, and to whom he used his influence as a prophet and priests.

For several years before going on a journey he helped the soldiers of the kingdom and assisted some maidens with their knowledge in the temples...

And so again he went on a journey and left them when he realized that the kingdom would collapse...

Zariel used the shadows to whisper conspiracy theories, there would be a war anyway...

And he whispered in his ear and his enemies thus inciting the murder of Hermias, and his alternate nights of pleasure with Metis and Papilonem.

And inducing Aristotle to leave for Mytilene, on the island of Lesbos, where he carried out most of the famous biological investigations and he discovered more than he could have discovered if they only read books...

It was totally different as those moments where I just listened to it and read in books...

And seeing only in a way that he could witness, and where he usurped some of the works rediscovered and taken with him through time, and a few substantials, plants and took few more substances.

And where he catalogued and kept them along the way and had a good help his desire was to make Papilonem his shadow what he achieved effortlessly and Metis his left arm...

In the year 343 BC after several conspiracies and inducing a single solution after the deaths of countless direct descendants, and he managed to induce all that process by being ahead of some conspiracies...

And he was called by Philip II, became a preceptor of Alexander, and assisted in different ways and among functions which he exercised until 336 BC, and thus using the shadows and the voice of souls she made choose for when Alexander ascended the throne.

It was so beautiful to look at it this way he watched the sky and that century lost long ago...

When Hermias no longer listened to zariel's advice that acted by the shadows the man then revolted against him and allied himself with Artaxerxes III...

Well, Bruce realized that this would happen one way or another, so many things were inevitable...

And he realized that he could use his attributes his abilities and his charm and his seduction, from his power of persuasion that was included with his character and his allies Metis and Papilonem...

And from wives to kings were easily manipulated, all had similarities were similar the power rose to their heads...

And feeding their egos compliments and bag-pulling manners was enough to use their vanities against them...

And with that they fall into their power, and so using Mentor she set up Hermias to manipulate their decisions, playing against each other.

He was good when he was a good student of history and wars, stayed there for a long time between comings and goings ...

Women in this period were used as a bargaining chip and even a way to bargain, and with that he can use some women to seduce some wise men.

And that even if they tried to grow up, they still didn't see women with eyes other than being able to give children and take care of the house...

And this was used to his advantage, at this time he used the women in fact wife and daughters needy of emperor kings and landowners, which was easy.

And using the name of the gods for their benefits as one of the countless seers, he was the best, always being requisitioned by emperor kings.

And there were great builders, and so their knowledge was seen as a prophet in the name of some god...

And he can use the name of Apollo, at that moment without knowing it is clear to confuse his knowledge of the future with visions of the future, it was easy, no one escaped and no king could say it was wrong...

And in his travels through ancient Greece brought prestige, gold, riches built an organization...

That same year, back in Athens, Aristoteles founded Lykeion, the origin of the word Liceu (lyceum) whose students became known as peripatetics (those who walk), many of which were converted into agents of ruin...

And he became known throughout the ages, the lord of crimson ruin, and in some ways his long white hair was like his trademark star trails.

And they were brighter on the full moon, and name stemming from Aristotle's habit of teaching outdoors he can realize that he could simply learn according to the ancient Greeks...

Purifying and blessing some house, castle, temple in the name of the gods and charging for it was not illegal, and it also did not make much difference...

And often under the trees that surrounded the Lyceum there were many birds around and often when Zariel and in his male form did not occupy the form of snakes.

And he used the shape of birds to whisper the knowledge in the ears of people who stood under the trees seeking enlightenment and received an epiphany...

And sometimes hear his ideas like butterflies and other ideas like crows either were respectively Papilonem and Metis...

Unlike Plato's Academy, the Lyceum favored the natural sciences.

And he went a little over those surroundings...

Alexander himself sent to the master his specimens of the fauna and flora of the conquered regions and he can see in part because it really was not something he boasted about and no interest at that time...

And he collected them, picking some seeds, and in turn he can store them and take them toward some of Papilonem's subordinates and Metis' assistants, and keep them through the ages to deliver to him in the future...

The work covered the fields of classical knowledge of then philosophy, well people were not so different in these days of time about this study.

And imagining future, metaphysical, well taking in the same principle that was useless in that historical period should take more years to learn, logic.

And there were gods who walked beside men, so what good was it?

And ethics didn't exist if someone saw a beautiful woman or man they threw ethics away and lay down with the first one they saw, politics they were based on what the gods thought.

And rhetoric none of this should simply be used at that time, poetry, this is equal to today's times, biology, the evolution of society is a wonderful thing, hypogriph zoology.

And are no longer studies nowadays, medicine and established the basis of such disciplines as scientific methodology, well in this theory I say that glad that there are chemicals and remedies and we no longer need to pray to the gods.

It was wonderful to hear from the minds of the ancient scholars about such knowledge, and then Bruce looked into Zariel's eyes, and sometimes well sometimes compacted these ideas.

And sometimes using it he could acquire such knowledge and talk to such brilliant minds of knowledge...

Secretly Zariel chose the followers of Lyceum where he taught along with other dark arts and as for Aristoteles himself.

And that secretly he spoke with snakes and induced some followers to unite with their daughters who emerged from the forests and were birds and thus occupied the human form.

Aristotle ran the school until 324 BC shortly after Alexander's death, but zariel gradually distanced himself and stopped influencing people as his own thoughts were already shaped.

And his descendants in turn formed other followers and worshippers of bird women and it was time to leave no longer help staying and seeing the end of this era...

And he looked around and when Zariel said and in the midst of metis and papilonem's company they seemed to realize that he spoke alone with his mind...

\- Would you like to see each of the pests firsthand? I wanted to know...

\- Pests... - Repeated Papilonem...

\- Dead humans... - Metis said. - Human diseases? Metis repeated.

Curse of the gods? They repeated the two together.

Which one? " Asked Bruce... towards Zariel...

\- The plague of Cyprian... Then some other diseases. " Said Zariel...

How do you get out of here? "They wanted to know both women.

Cyprian Plague... Well he really didn't see anything new, the Plague of Cyprian was very interesting because he could not know more about it...?

Do you want to go with me, girls? Asked him toward the two women. Metis, Papilonem? "I wanted to know Bruce towards women...

\- Yes... - They said.

Where are we going? - They asked

\- To meet Justinian... - Said.

Who's going to do it? The women were asked.

\- Well... - Come on. "He said.

We're going on a trip. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said...

Constantinople Konstantinoúpolis , lit. "City of Constantine", latin: Constantinopolis, in formal Ottoman Turkish: شسأنينيه , Kostantiniyye), present-day Istanbul, was the capital of the Roman Empire (330–395), the Byzantine Empire (or Eastern Roman Empire) (395–1204 and 1261–1453), the Latin Empire (1204–1261) and, after the Takeover by the Turks, of the Ottoman Empire (1453–1922)?

Apparently that's what it was. " Said Zariel...

And in times like this it would show nothing more than the decay of a kingdom, where you would see a part of the world.

Well he seemed to say it in a way that predicted the future, so he wouldn't refuse to say that he would know more than to see the future...

Strategically located between the Golden Horn and the Marmara Sea at the point where Europe meets Asia, Byzantine Constantinople had been the capital of Christendom, but was formerly the capital of the ancient gods, and as successor to ancient Greece and Rome.

During the Middle Ages, Constantinople was the largest and richest city in Europe...

The ancient spices could be bought without much effort, but from any form he did not use much of his ruse when it was not necessary...

And how could change so much, the ages changed as a new kingdom arose, it was no more than a thousand years between one disease and another, and he did not refuse to say that they were different he did not consent...

And he did not refuse criticism of his customs, methods and contacts...

From the mid-5th century to the early 13th century, Constantinople was the largest and richest city in Europto...

And he realized that no more than necessary subsequent influence would have to approach a king, in this case he spread news of being a medic and consultant of nobles and priests.

And getting to know gradually and seeing the status changes, and he saw that Christianity was growing,

And so the hungry lions who ate Christians, now eat pagans, and was more than fundamental in the advancement of Christianity during Roman and Byzantine times...

And as the home of the ecumenical patriarch of Constantinople and as the Guardian of the most sacred relics of Christianity, such as the Crown of Thorns and the True Cross.

And he saw that the diseases themselves were increasings, such as lack of hygiene and even the fact of migration from China with this came diseases, rats that came along with supplies brought from the East, on long journeys...

The city was also famous for its architectural masterpieces, such as the Greek Orthodox cathedral of St. Sophia, he realized that he could simply use his artistic skills, and with that the two women observed the changes...

And this soon served as the seat of the Ecumenical Patriarchate, the sacred Imperial Palace where the Emperors lived, he was to approach them with priest and counselors, his artistic skills were requested as personally of emperors...

And his artistic and vidence consulting consultations were a demand at the Galata Tower, the Hippodrome, the Golden Gate of the Walls of Constantinople, and the opulent aristocratic palaces that lined up between avenues.

The University of Constantinople was founded in the 5th century and contained numerous artistic and literary treasures before being looted in 1204 and 1453.

And he was shot and fall know the futuro were a good way, if helaughs atthat what served the history books...

And Bruce realized that he should confiscate and usurp those books and scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, and so he would have to do it as soon as possible.

And everything was including its vast Imperial Library which contained the remains of the Library of Alexandria, well being able to travel before the burnings and pick up the scrolls.

And and minutes before considering everything lost, it took more than a thousand works, and had more than 100,000 volumes of texts from antiquity.

Edirne is a city and district (Turkish: ilçe) of northwestern Turkey. It is the capital of the province of the same name and is part of the Region of Marmara.

The district has an area of 830 km² and in 2012 its population was 162,161 (density: 195.4 inhabitants/km²), of which 148,474 lived in the city.

And the city was founded under the name of Orestias by Orestes, son of King Agamemnon, and he can travel through that city and meet this great man.

It was refounded under the name Hadrianopolis by the Roman emperor Hadrian (r. 117–138), on the site of an ancient Thrace locality known as Uskadama, Uskudama, Uskodama, or Uscudama.

The name Adrianopolis, still used by the Greeks only began to fall into disuse from the 1930s.

And he traveled at that time when in 378 the Goths imposed there on theRomans, and onethe terrible defeat atthe battle of Adrianople.

The Sultan convinced that his wishes werefulfilled by a great and powerful genius that he helped him.. .

And that the Ottoman king Murade I conquered it in 1361 and turned it into the capital of the Ottoman Empire.

And between his travels between the kingdoms during the great war of the resumption and in the midst of the wars of blood.

And a statute that would remain until the Ottoman conquest of Constantinople, and he traveled with the fact that he spread that he was a great prophet.

In 1829 it was briefly occupied by Russia during the Russo-Turkish war of 1828–1829, part of the Greek War of Independence, which ended with the Treaty of Adrianople.

And convinced by great visions of the desert demon, and which was signed in the city on September 14, 1829 and in the midst of wars and battles between the cities and the desert.

In 1912 and 1913 it was the scene of the Balkan wars, between the beasts of the desert and the creatures of the deep-

There more than 58,000 Turkish soldiers were surrounded by three Bulgarian and two Serb divisions and in the midst of abyss wars.

Captured in March 1913, it was retaken by the Ottomans during the Second Balkan War.

Ceded to Greece after World War I, it was returned to Turkey by the 1923 Treaty of Lausanne.

It is the headquarters of Kırkpınar, a tournament of yağlı güreş, the Turkish sports fight, in which fighters fight with oil.

The Byzantine Empire was the continuation of the Roman Empire in late antiquity and the Middle Ages.

Its capital, Constantinople (present-day Istanbul), was used as the stage for the great battles of the abyss, and was originally known as Byzantium.

Initially eastern part of the Roman Empire and the blood war between demons and angels.

And the great war of the fairies and demons of the abyss (commonly called the Eastern Roman Empire in context), survived the fragmentation and collapse of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th century.

And that between the warss of the resumption, and that continued to prosper, existing for more than a thousand years until its fall before the expansion of the Ottoman Turks in 1453.

As the distinction between the Roman Empire and the Byzantine Empire is largely a modern convention, it is not possible to assign a date of separation.

Several events from the 4th to the 6th century marked the transitional period during which the eastern and western halves of the Roman Empire split.

In 285, Emperor Diocletian (r. 284–305) divided the imperial administration into two halves. Between 324 and 330 Constantine (r. 306–337) transferred the main capital of Rome to Byzantium.

And that she was known between the absent world and the war of the abyss, and was later known as Constantinople ("City of Constantine") and New Rome.

Under Theodosius I (r. 379–395), Christianity became the official religion of the empire and, with his death, the Roman State was definitively divided into two halves, divine, demonic, human and djinns,and each controlled by one of his sons between civil wars between mystical forces.

And finally, under the reign of Heraclio (r. 610–641), the administration and armed forces of the empire were restructured and the forces of chaos came into conflict.

In short, the Byzantine Empire distinguishes itself from Ancient Rome in that it was oriented towards Greek culture rather than Latin and was characterized by Orthodox Christianity rather than Roman polytheism.

The divine and mystical boundaries of the empire have changed greatly throughout its existence, which has gone through several cycles of decline and recovery.

During the reign of Justinian, between the mystical wars and the beasts of the abyss (r. 527–565), it reached its greatest extent after reconquering much of the Mediterranean territories formerly belonging to the western portion of the Roman Empire.

And the spider demons that their wars spread throughout the countries, and that was including North Africa, Italic peninsula and part of the Iberian Peninsula.

During the reign of Mauritius (r. 582–602), the eastern borders were expanded and the north stabilized, between the forges of chaos and order.

However, his assassination caused a two-decade conflict with the Sassanid Empire that exhausted the empire's resources.

And that the deaths between demons and humans that contributed to their great territorial losses during the Muslim raids of the seventh century.

During the Macedonian dynasty (10th–11th century), the empire and deaths among the raids expanded again and experienced a two-century renaissance.

And that the wars here between the ancient gods, and their struggles, which came to an end with the loss of much of Asia Minor to the Seljúcidas Turks after the defeat at the Battle of Manziquerta (1071).

In the 12th century, during the Comnena Restoration, the empire regained part of the lost territory and restored its dominance.

However, after the death of Andronikos I Comnene (r. 1183–1185) And between the mystical attacks and the end of the Omnena Cdynasty at the end ofthe 12th century, the empire declined again among the demonic phalanges.

It received a fatal blow in 1204, in the context of the Fourth Crusade, when it was dissolved and divided into Latin and Greek kingdoms, between wars and moments s of peace, and competing conflicts and conspiracies and levbefore andtaken power.

Although Constantinople was reconquered and the empire reestablished in 1261, among the divine truce.

And amid attempts at peace talks amid the sangeu wars and under the Palaiologos emperors, the empire had to face several rival neighboring states for another 200 years to survive.

Paradoxically, this period was the most culturally productive in its history.

And sucessivas civil wars between the divine forces that divided each other, and disagreements over those who wanted the truce and those who wanted the war.

And during this period of wars, and in the fourteenth century further undermined the strength of the already weakened empire and more territories.

And that they were lost in the Byzantine-Ottoman wars between the mystical allies, and which culminated in the Fall of Constantinople and the conquest of the remaining territories by the Ottoman Empire in the fifteenth century.

And the mystical groups invoked and called in the wars, Byzantine" itself comes from "Byzantium" (a Greek city, founded by settlers from Megara in 667 BC) .

And the name of the city of Constantinople before it became the capital of the empire under Constantine and the divine attacks that were divided causing a split.

For much of the Middle Ages, the Byzantines identified themselves as Romaioi, Romans", that is, citizens of the Roman Empire), a term that, in Greek language, became synonymous with Christian Greek.

They were also called graikoi, although this ethnonym was never used in official political correspondence before 1204. .

The ancient name "Hellene" was popularly considered a synonym for pagans and was re-adopted as an ethnonym in the Middle Byzantine period, more precisely in the 11th century


	200. Chapter 200

23

He flew over Gotham again after further research into what the Bat had said.

And he already knew about a million worlds.

He gave up after a second flight proved fruitless, knowing that he should leave Bruce alone if that's what he wanted.

With a sigh, he returned to Metropolis, landing far enough from his apartment so he could walk off some of his excess energy.

The minds in question are as the name already says the collector of a million worlds wandering around worlds dimensions and times out to collect the best of each species whose mind is strong and contributes wisely.

But his collection covers not only humanoids, but also treasures that through the centuries plundered from worlds apart in his endlessjourney.

And this whose whereabouts are unknown and searched for thousands of green lanterns and anypolice.

And also the law enforcement officers,and to whom they learned of his whereabouts being intergalactic and interdimensional, wherever he passed no one knew how he arrived and long before the arrival of any security service..

And that he crosses worlds and attributes knowledge to wisdom to salt collection knowledge of present past and future. For what he knows too much what to do the legend of a collector whose psychic powers are vast.

Thus kidnaps notable individuals among them the best of each, world infra world dimension, alternate reality.

And every planet that passes and plundering the planets in the process and thus attributing to its vast collection..

And that whose minds are connected and converted into waves and pulses and whose machines forming a symbiosis between the nave and the individual,and thus making it impossible..

And the later separation, on his vast journey through the multiverse he took four guardians over the years and four lanterns one green one yellow and one red and one blue.

And that they were also thinking beings of extinct planets along with salt technology adding and adapting their own ship.

But his own riches were never found thousands of years on his long journey and never discovered the whereabouts of his riches and to what end he took where his robots pass help him plunder the rarest and most valuable artifacts.

He whose divine powers rival ancient gods from omega energy and existence as well as forces of chaos and order.

With every conscious being who kidnapped him connected their bodies and consciences thus forming a collective mind where he would never wake up and in thisway.

And then seguindo a program of obedience and so he created his own program of calculations and probability.

And that's where he could predict events a thousand days ahead of each day of his own opponents and thus predict his movements and actions in thisway.

And that he could predict the next movement of his numerous tusks and his new cataloged objects.

Every two months he would connect to all minds forming a single consciousness and thus creating a collective trance rhythm in which he could predict thefuture.

And from each being of the earth predict the ultimate moment and so they couldpredict the future of every thousand years ahead of every human or alien mind of the entire multiverse aside and any reality being in it or not.

And so using it to his purpose and ordering his own way and the future to be changed.

This one whose appearance is a man of diamond skin and formerly blue topaz whose smooth and malleable skin adapt and camouflages as needed his silver armor with red lines.

And it was where he coats part of his body with a tunic and no mask and his hair red as flames whose long strands wavy in long locks and rounded turquoise eyes and a boot of the same color of his eyes.

And their weapons always with their psychic powers whose abilities go beyond any Martian or any race ever encountered..

And that was to assimilate powers and collect weaponry objects and conscious beings in his nave whose purpose and to explore the multiverse out there.

And so he never and detected by satellites only after his ever spectacular and amazing escape.

He approached land two and began collecting his numerous times when he plundered through the multiverse,. where he saw a war waged by Apokolips.

And nothing interested him but this human died before he was catalogued, and of course, the technology that mattered was there for him before Brainiac.

Knowing that in the multiverse there had always been a version of each being he searched the data and made the calculations of the next place where there would be a version whose skills would go beyond this.

And so found in a parallel land whose inhabitants began to amaze these not only with humans, but super beings that mostly.

And he had catalogued his own planets among which there was a secret invasion of Demonites these were also four specimens on his nave among them each of a different evolution and adaptation..

And then apparently he could take two hybrids and connect to the controls and virtual brain of the ship, thought of a radar, scanner and adapter.

Their own robots were high regenerative and adaptable they could change shape thanks to their nanites and numerous malleable metals that could stay in liquid state and any state.

While searching for their prey they were many a different city from others and so found that there were also Kryupnians these he had also taken his technology adapted to their systems and stored in the virtual brain.

These humans were so easy to capture and so distracted that they showed no resistance to the fact that they never realized they were being followed.

And so several robots mingled the population and thus camouflaged enjoying appearances and scanning whoever was useful to thecollector, but the main goal.

And it was his prey most importing hes should know his habits and how he acted in public in private his learning methods he would be of great value his collection the best of all.

And so watching and hoping that his most precious jewel can assimilate more and contribute knowledge of various areas to the ship and so he saw what they called superheroes..

And this fighting crime and fighting against other races and there were scattered throughout this land where somehow he always won always right and thinking of everything.

He always kept close and always watching and before strange creatures coming from Krypton these were experiences of this extinct planet he so after he saw them being defeated by kryptonian.

And he waited for them to disappear and captured them he threw a stun ball catching everyone off guard and so they trying to see what they might have hit..

And they were attacked without expecting aa mercy and with theçanalgesics theywere shot down and so also taken to the ship where they were subjected to probing and applying probes and hoses.

And it was where these were connected to their bodies and induced to coma and placed in chambers from where the liquids would keep it and adapt in constant hibernation,, and eat and theses connectors would permanently connect it throughout the ship's system and cameras..

And that were still connected with cables and probes in their columns organs and brain adapting to a new collective consciousness. Floating in the amnioticfluid.

And that would connect it to probes and cables technology tentacles and wires conducting lights and a system of adaptation and interconnection floating without camera and oxygenation and your lungs.

And being filled with liquids that would keep him stable and whose minds would be to be part and converted into data, waves and pulses where their bodies..

And they were connected to the central organism that were cables all over the ship like veins and in short everything was nothing more than an intelligent living animal.

All of them in line connected in this great camouflaged ship that stood behind the moon and transparent and in the eyes of their hosts and so everything would go well until the moment it would catalog its prey.

And would put it in the tanks to be part of his collection his shape was with countless thorns as if it were a star of black red colors and bright lines with lights and filaments these as a pulsating organ of veins and arteries.

And by its extent and so communicated with its creator and controlled all the utensils as they are being called by the ship,,

And this isn't just feeding on the energy released by reprogramming like it's brainwashing.

Years before the beginning of his pirate life he was looking for a way to hide his numerous treasures, his ship even creating spacious dimensions was getting small for so much, crammed at least, muvuca to be more accurate.

His fame grew on the planets, thought to himself, and well, it shows how famous he would be, even sought after by Lanterns-Greens ...

You first. – Said pushing in front of him and as he entered climbing the vertical ramp on the huge ship that appeared to be a camouflaged alien ship he looked in his direction and inside before entering Hebi ran and he went after.

For all his fascination he saw that inside the site were alien form experiments in a state of animation suspended inside tanks and tubes and catheters connected into parts of bodies and wires connected in each tube and trapped.

And the nave itself wires electrodes tanks and connectors he entered fascinated by each compartment and straight following the man he looked around..

And he saw filaments and more filaments he soon saw behind the man heading to a control panel and floating chairs and so sitting in charge with floating panels and connectors on his forehead and several filaments and turning on the ship and saying.

\- Turn on all explosion-in-power conductors and turn on neural bombs and take off and connect shields and rear weapons...

And so with a big wave of impact the engine roared bright lights that projected from a great electronic consciousness that arose aroundit.

And then he took off with a huge gallows his rear enginesandthat fried parademonios that were incinerated and an explosion pipe emerged connected.

And he listened to his voices back whispers these were not from the shadow and to his greatest amazement the buzzes were of the aliens in tanks were many various.

And really were several the location for each connected conductor he looked at and saw what power lines connected to the ship's own computer...

Why do you keep them here? – asked Hebi the man had a sinister smile and said.

\- I am the largest geneticist, biochemist and robotics organic techno and researcher of the unification of the organic form united to robotics uniting in parasitic form, and creating a form of organic sustainable fuel in the union of collective consciousness. – Said.

– All are part of volunteers on the verge of death who are self-sustaining and are not alive are vegetables.

Did you kidnap them, or did you come on your own? he asked.

\- Most otherwise all were on the verge of organic death and had terminal diseases and all would not survive their organiclife.

"And I connected them to a symbiotic life on the ship, their brains are connectedto a collective form of hive... – He said.

– None of them are involuntary had to choose between a rapid death to an eternal life and self regenerative nano probes and nano robots. - It said

\- And a way of saying that I united the consciousness of various alien forms of vast knowledge in a super computer of a ship of organic and technological structure.

And they unite in a parasitic way and so their consciousness are interconnected creating a collection of vast knowledge and assimilation of knowledge..

And that each of them was a great warrior or doctor and some specialist from their planet.

\- That ship was smaller on the outside. "He said watching every part of the ship and looking around.

\- The ship is camouflaged to look smaller, but in fact and immensely linked to its own dimension being can expand its size internally and teleport connected parts ...

Are you going to Earth? – Asked Hebi looking at the monitors and the floating keyboard and the colors and maps.

And protruding with a large hologram he saw processing peaks and looking around him via a catalogue and maps.

\- We'il reach your planet in days at most a week.

\- No... - Said looking at the brightest stars. - I'm going to go away from the mapped system went into the desert system outside the green lantern sector. " He said looking...

\- A whisper squawled like a crow in his ear... – Lost temples of Zarathunis outside the beta system in the caves of the lost planets of Krypton – Said.

\- Thelurian boiler

\- That and close to the solar system destroyed millennia where krypton was. "He said looking at his back.

" There is nothing, and not life - He looked at the graph and the map each star erased and pits and craters and small pieces of planet remains and radiation kryptonite remains...

Do you realize that there is only radiation and pieces of stellar rocks and radiation and dead remains and floating skeletons? He asked.

And so he just ended his life...

Who would that be? " asked the dark knight...

\- I... - He began to say, but they were surprised again by an immense monstrous form of dark tentacles and dark smoky blacks that began to compress the satellite around them.

And they were pressed and saw a platform and so everything darkened and the lights flashed and elongated shadows appeared trying to destroy the satellite around them..

And the controls would crash the lights flashed and the shadows would spread and so they would be killed he was soon surprised by a light projected by the baton.

\- We will be killed before I finish the preparations of plans and means to defeat these monsters... - Said Batman. "If we can't get rid of that squeeze. - It said

From his new Ally this the great champion of China, Huang Di did not say or thought twice and so said.

\- Trust me, I'm going to take us away from this. "Said the Chinese god.

I don't have a choice. " Said Batman.

\- Close your eyes - Said and so the dark knight did.

And so he turned toward the panel and appeared in front of him raising his staff with the bells and countless rings that moved andcircled.

And that shone with thesymbols of the monkey carved around him shone and arose around him an immense light that circulated and consumed everything around him.

And there was an explosion tube in front of him and soon a light appeared darkseid himself,and that minutes later they were on an immense and different planet..

And well above their heads they saw that it was not Thepokolips was a dimension of the sangria around them, it was aa dimension of rivers of blood floating.

And amid rivers of blood and immense and diverse mirrors and many other floating mirrors and immense golden lights of various suns scattered...

And so he said toward Batman.

\- I found the newest ally while I was looking for a way to save us. " He said.

Did you have time for all this? " asked Batman.

\- yes, you understand that this one isn't just the bleeding.

\- Apparently not and just a simple dimension and Darkseid would not help if he could not do something for himself. " He said.

" Apparently this being or alien creature can not be defeated so easily and apparently wants to unite forç.- Said.

And so he saw in front of you a problem that could be solved later...

\- Drunk... - Thought...

And he vented by keeping away from the sight of several guests and listening to Luthor's secrets...

And he would listen and talk interviewing the bald guy...

\- And he's Superman... - He said. You rejected me. " He said looking towards the cup and drinking more and looking around in anger...

And I stole your girl. " He said. "But he still didn't want to. " He said.

It's not fair. "He cried toward Bruce in his neck...

And how did you know? "He asked me to deliver another glass of booze." Can you prove it? "I wanted to know how to see the bald man drinking another glass.

\- We became friends in adolescence we shared everything we had some adventures together. " Said Luthor...

Is that right? " Bruce said...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

While Bruce delivered more drinks to the bald man...

Tell me more. " Bruce said...

\- Did you know about the golden kryptonite? "Said Luthor.

\- And he erased my memory with some Kryptonian device. " He said.

\- There are several colors, and each of them did something different. "Said the bald man.

\- What does the gold one do? I wanted to know...

\- The stone makes him human permanently without powers. "Said Luthor.

Is that right? " Bruce said, delivering another glass of cognac in his hands and him swallowing at once...

\- Do you have a way to taste the other stones...? I wanted to know Bruce.

I'm going to... Show. - Being rewarded for a hiccup. Let's go to my lab. " Said pulling Bruce...

Bruce put him in the chair sitting and hypnotized him for severalminutes.

And he recorded everything with his mini recorder and so he listened fast and luthor files about something called Kawatche...?

And he got up and pulled him staggering around the party and heading toward the back away from all the guests where he began to stagger around, running through thehalls.

And going towards his private hidden room near his rooms, there was a room at the end of the hall and then a staggering secret room still knew how to enter codes hidden behind famous paintings...

And he took him to a computer room several flat files and artboards, hidden and where he showed his plans on the computer and data from places where there were other documents and evidence of that...

There were data from experiments around catalogued...

And for a brief moment he used a sleeping pill from his toothpick where he sneezed enough for him to fall asleep...

And so he downloaded and transferred files and data he observed around kryptonite maps...

And he turned off the camera briefly by changing the schedule so they wouldn't find out what he did...

And there were data on all kinds of kryptonite that he catalogued and researched since his teens...

And he copied files on his flash drive... and remote connection...

And he transferred all the copies to his bat cave computers...

And so he could now enjoy more knowledge about kryptonite...

And then he had a relationship with Clark himself, and that didn't end well. " He said to himself...

And so he using another spray he splashed on Luthor hiding everything he had catalogued and the man woke up groggy...

And so through the halls he threw some cognac on his clothes and wet his mouth with wine...

And he himself embraced by Luthor that he helped untidy his toothpick and so they followed down the aisle...

And he was worse off when he woke up and he turned on the cameras again and left where Luthor he just closed the passage...

And so they went back to the room...

There were reporters there he looked like he was kissed and groped...

And so he walked through the halls of the mansion full of reporters and several people around...

In the background he saw... Clark Kent with a frown...

And he found that the party had just arrived with some other reporters...

And Luthor took him straight to the reporter... Or tried it looked like a wave of legs or an octopus... wobbly legs...

The reporter didn't know where to stick his face, he stalled looking at Bruce, awkwardly.

And he was introduced by Luthor toward the reporter... Clark Kent...

\- And he took his hands harder than he should...

This is Bruce Wayne. " Said Luthor.

It's very nice to meet you. "He said awkwardly. "Said Clark with regret and felt used. "I've never... I never saw him. " He said.

\- Pleasure, Mr. Kemp. " Said Bruce with the voice dragged and goat breath ...

It's Kent. "Said Clark awkwardly trying to get away...

And he threw himself towards Clark hugging him groping his ass without any shame...

And he tried to get away from Luthor.

Unsuccessfully measured the circumstances...

Or rather tried not to stand... And talking dragged with alcohol breath

At best he'd be pretty drunk smelling like alcohol...

And he wouldn't recognize him simply because of his disguise he was wearing, but Bruce did recognize him... Or pretended not to recognize...

And he didn't know he'd shoved his face in and there was no way he could just run away...

Oh, i'm sorry. My dear Clark. " He said. The best reporter. " He said with horrible breath in his direction hugging him in front of everyone...

My old boyfriend. " I said louder that I should...

\- Alias one of them. " He said. "I also took your ex. – Said with a glass of Champagne in the hand given by Bruce...

And he watched around...

Lex, you need to stop drinking. - AND... Well Clark tried, emphasis on tried, he tried unsuccessfully to take the cup out of his hand without using his strength, but in those circumstances he could not without showing his true gallows...

Oh, i'm sorry. Is there what you can do, Clark? " He said running around with the reporter... - What power do you hide from me. " He said.

And Bruce watching around...

And he saw the poor Clark scene in what he got himself into... But it was too good not to participate...

Then he took another glass and drank it was strong the first of the night, and threw himself on top of him with everything grabbing and groping...

And he realized muscles were firm and strong hidden under loose clothes...

And he put a bug and a tracker on Superman's clothes...

Maybe he finds out more about the man besides knowing where he lives...

Being hugged and he kept his nearest and so he hugged Clark pretending drunk too...

Sir, i'm sorry. Mr. Wayne... – Clarck tried desperately... - Tried the emphasis and couldn't look like octopuses and they were just too sticky... Slippery...

\- I could show your power to the world, reveal that you're a vile aliem who doesn't even get stuck in a relationship. " He said angrily in his direction the breath was pungent and pure alcohol...

Don't do that, Lex. He tried to let go. The man of steel... He couldn't let go without hurting the man.

\- If it wasn't worse Bruce pretended to pull the man and so they tried to rip off his blouse revealing a part of the uniform... To be placed at high speed after...

Pulling the man and running around the hall being watched by everyone and cameras photographing the scene...

And before things got any worse? Mercy would emerge and pull him gently next to Bruce...

And the muscles he realized when groping the man were really steely...

Did Luthor really infer and attack Superman for being rejected...?

And Luthor didn't want to run away and he didn't want to be pulled.

\- This man just doesn't want to be with me.

Because he won't take my business. " He said.

"And he agreed to eat me. " He said. "To then be thrown away like a gnawed bone... - He said.

"When you got tired of me. " It said...

And so Bruce was also pulled by another security guard and so he was taken to the bottom of the party and sat there at the venue, until he saw the end of the party and Luthor being taken to his quarters...

And he really got tired at the party and left...

You saw Clark Kent stunned... Shame...

And so he went with Luthor who cried and drank copiously, to his room and undressing the naked bald as he came into theworld.

And pushing him toward the bed, and covering him up, he continued to hypnotize, and taking more drinks and questioning Luthor about Clarck, his life, hisexperiences.

And all your projects from the illegal... and in the meantime leaving the cameras in loop and so after almost four hours he left him and left his suite...

And he asked for a taxi and headed to his hotel when he waited for the news and downloaded some information about kryptonite on his computer...

There were more than one of them, more than he would have imagined...

And the bug and the tracker...

And he observed that it showed the man going very fast around Metrópoles, more than a normal man would...

And he saw a network of apartments that he knew were from a private company that had four more condos around Metrópoles and several containers and box on the pier of Metropolis...

And he looked curiously...

And he wore his bat suit and followed the man of steel from afar for several blocks...

And looking at the man with a binoculo he saw him crying around the place on the pier of Metropolis...

And he knew later there was a secret hideout? Like Luthor said?

And he followed for a few hours as Batman when he saw him during his night trips and he saw him flying north...?

And he camouflaged his beats, he was afraid and distrustful of over-hearing...

And then he took his bat-plane that he called with his sinto and entered and so he followed himand noting the obvious was not lost was the attic several hours after he reached mountains of snow ...

And he saw a huge construction of crystals that appeared in the snow...

And he's heard of luthor's drunken crisis... Who destroyed half his mansion shortly after his departure...

But now hiding in the snowy mountains was like losing Superman and how to get in to do his research without being discovered...

It wouldn't be right, but he could try...

Stayed a few hours cataloguing information and researching when he turned off the computer took the clothes towel and went to shower and then dried up and slept

And so he woke up it was just over three in the afternoon when he got up and opened the computer turned on the internet of his notebook and saw the scandal...

Infamous Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor at a party doing this, pictures of him drunk and making scandal... Which was nothing new...

And so he saw being defamed, it wouldn't be the first time..., but it was for more than one reporter...

And in his investigations into a group of criminals he knew he needed to investigate, and also that there were several journalists working together in variousnewspapers.

And that they did interviews and joint investigations would be a scandal if they proceeded about organized crime and a huge myriad of illicit investments around Metropolises,, Central City, Gotham, Coast City and Star City...

The silver wolf had incredible psychic powers, it was not weak he was an obscure villain who worked directly on his thoughts for the sake of well-being for BruceWayne.

And he had direct contact with Amasteus Wana, and he always sent clues to his crimes to Bruce Wayne's lawyer, he worked exclusively for money..

And also for revenge for the greater good, had incredible psychic powers, but they were strong enough to use the greatest desires of their victims..

And make them believe they were real, to the point of living in a world of dreams and illusions...

An ancestor the father-in-law of Nathaniel brother-in-law of Amasteus, and able to enslave those who succumbed in their dreams to something pleasurable, because after all someone would wish to live and face reality if they could live in a world of dreams...

Some things come out better than the order...

And others not so much...

When he was in the 50s and was as young as old, but his psychic powers were new, he was hired by Amasteus to spy on a scientist, he unexpectedly met Doctor Erder amid his espionage.

At this time when using his illusory powers, he perceived the interdimensional experiment, and so he mentally controlled the Martian, it was amazing there were two beings there...

And notified Amasteus by passing information from the experiments to the lawyer, at the time he was working for a woman named Eduarda Madrialbis Quistelae.

And this scientist, he had his little daughter, named Anne...

To continue with the experiments he controlled the scientist...

And so implanted the suggestion that lived alone was an intense and subtle power, no one would ever notice ...

And over time the friendship and the fact that this man did not strange a Martian would not be perceived by the green man...

And so the photos shrouded in illusions would not be perceived...

And so he saw potential in the little creature, had barely reached Earth, realized its presence, and of course was on the verge of death, but had strength, unlike theMartian.

And the grown man, there could be more, much more under her control, her power was subtle, and she fought, of course, but amazingly she resisted, but her father, no, so he ripped her from his arms and with his magic healed her...

And it took weeks to do so, at first she wanted to go back to her father, wanted to say that she was, well thought he was powerful, but it was easy to deceive and manipulate in the mind of a child, and so he showed that he misses weakly, as frank as an insect...

And so he implanted that the little Martian died and with the power of fascination, he controlled had the power of mental sleep, he made a bet with her that.

And he was weak who could not get out of his power, from his illusory and psychic power, so for a few months she tried and tried and thus realizing that it did not come out of the illusion.

And from that moment on she hated him and hated him and so the pride she felt for a father disappeared, and suggestively, he induced illusions, strong and subtle enough not to see reality around him...

And so he used Doctor Erder and so brought about 100 white Martians and 100 Martians, green, with it hypnotized.

Arranged controlled chained trapped in wires and conductors...

And while he's mentally controlling two hundred Martians...

And she helped him, and so she grew up and grew up and being her most faithful, follower, he transported them to her home.

Converted by him a great brainwashing...

He thus kept them for centuries trapped in his illusions the right time to use them, would soon arrive...

And she felt pride and pleasure and be her apprentice

And so he made them, controlled and perfect and the Martian girl...

It would serve his purpose, not that he needed it, but he was simply hunting the Erde family, where he sometimes saw his last descendant, who faked his own death... For the Martian.

And he became known in the underworld in a place where only the moneyed and desperate underworld came in and requested his services that were expensive...

And so several years later...

And when Braniac made an attempt to invade the land and in the midst of it he used the strange gallows of the trauma of so many other heroes as a way to simply harness his power...

There was what he saw the first time he dared to say...

His job was to spy on Luthor, and his contact was with Amasteus and Eduarda and Bruce Wayne... even if the latter is not sure how much lupus's real intentions...

When Luthor was still united with the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the Justice League, a mad plan of destruction of Metrópoles including kryptonite and various zod robots..

And that he had left and fled in a previous conflict with the Kryptonian, which resulted in nothing but destruction and zod's escape.

At that time Batman and the justice league fought other criminals and threw them back into prison...

He was fighting account the league of justice, and once again he was subdued and defeated, and so he using one of his bazookas he threw toward the Superman, but nothing was bought from the league of justice.

And also Batman's strategy plans, all were knocked out and thrown back into prison and at that time when he was in the hospital for head trauma for taking a Batman elbow...

He paid some doctors and nurses to help in a very complicated procedure inserting a small microchip and a micro camera via WIFI directly into Luthor's frontallobe.

And the other behind the retina being made of plastic and so would not be detected..

And he had nano technology and so would connect as only a part of the brain, and it would not be seen even by the eyes of Superman, it was to see batman a great plan.

And the bad thing would be if he was discovered, but he had a contingency plan, he used technology stolen from new Genesis.

He had inserted via a small syringe directing at the entrance of the nasal cavity and climbing behind the eyes and center of the brain and so he would know what he does and plans at every step...

They were plans against aliens and ways to kill invading aliens, he formulated plans and more plans and his progress was tiny when he placed sensors and satellites in the earth'sorbit.

And the search for invaders, less in that his thoughts he had not once realized that Bruce Wayne the Batman had followed his line of reasoning.

And he had hacked into his computers and entered his company without the help of the alien invader...

He had over the weeks followed the bald he had discovered every time he had used every computer and every opening hours of the rooms and the company who entered and who left.

This week hacker attacks on his systems he had managed to get rid without not before copying precious information...

A few weeks later there was a meteor shower in the Mediterranean, Luthor at those times was with his satellites directing following signals from alienforms.

And then he saw his crazy systems tuning into the crash site near the Mediterranean islands, not realizing he was being monitored...

Lex Luthor in his immense and enduring endeavor to destroy the man of steel the Superman the alien invader he was looking for ways and more ways to return the Justice League to bedestroyed.

And his control of Earth and even more the Justice League itself his plans in formation were destroyed by the fact that he never imagined the interference of Batman...

It was so repetitive that it hurt the head, it seemed that only and exclusively committed to a single purpose...

Then on his latest expedition across the Mediterranean where in an excavation he found a large redmeteor.

And the various expanses of green as a bright emerald both so bright as a gigantic rock, thousands of miles long...

And the other like flaming rubies and incandescent this if not what he thought, took countless experts and found that it was nothing more than a large piece of red Kryptonite.

And wrapped in green looked like rare jewels and on the other side one which led to speculate something really impressive golden the most famous and the most impressive, his eyes grew...

The golden kryptonite was the one that permanently removed the powers of the man of steel...

That wasn't good, Batman found...

And it was a concentrated kryptonite different from the previous ones were liquidated inside.

Kryptonite wasn't liquid from the inside...

Batman, you're going to have problems.

In return from the golden in its interiors as liquid gold, a red intense blood like human blood itself, and green equal to a liquefied emerald.

And intense and his view the greatest of all discoveries, he would end up with theUperman S, and from his research inside was liquid and poisonous to human beings in contact with the atmosphere while being opened was totally contagious. S

And this was the size of a good-sized house and in the ruins of a temple buried with sand and stones, but it was extremely radioactive, so radioactive that it would cause cancer, in just approaching...

If he intervened where he'd send that thing... Thought Batman...

And so coming to the conclusion that if they were contagious caused death by a massive hemorrhage and also connected to the body causing a cancer by radiation ...

It could be long term or not, there were still several tests and at that time he needed more time...

One of his researchers and technicians was tasked with tracing procedures and focusing on more tests, in his numerous researches.

And they found that thanks to their own carelessness they exposed themselves to the meteor as its prolonged and intense radiation, so intense that it caused a mutation in its DNA and died dayslater.

And if well, the second thing to do was to send compensation to the man's family and somebut extra to shut up.

And in a thick and intense form of cancer, tumors spreading throughout his body, it was a similar form of cancer the type of acute millennial leukemia.

And in such a severe state and so tumors arose and became widened throughout the body, if it followed this reasoning..

And he would be inducing the exposure of an intense red kryptonite radiation, so powerful and intense that on those occasionsand deducing that in a short time would kill him.

And the Kryptonian was suffering and realized that within hours the kryptonite structure could have another effect, using the DNA of green kryptonite..

And merging the three stones forming a stone so radioactive harmful and poisonous that it would kill Superman instantly.

And that Batman couldn't allow, but after all as he himself would catch that thing, he would simply need to also keep protected, the death of the scientist was not in the least beautiful...

And by making the greatest of all discoveries he would merge with the help of his researchers and experts and fuse the three types of kryptonite forming a single kryptonite a new meteor and even a new ore.

And so for several weeks he personally supervised the procedures he was supposed to merge the DNA of each of them forming one just that would form new faces...

When looking at the fusion of each of the kryptonites he found that the color red, had predominated and so an intense red blood formed he looked intense.

And that she was cancerous behind the clothing coated and protected from radiation, but she didn't care about the freighter and whoever took it justifying the means so to speak.

However, the reactions even these are clear their influence with respect to appearance and also how humans reacted to the exposure of red kryptonite even though they were protected from their red radiation.

Warmly bad and worrying...

Reducing and diluting radiation by changing some of your compositions...

The next day, he left work, mentally preparing for the trip he was about to make.

He had studied the notes on the civilwar.

And the treaty they were supposed to help, but there was still so much about the culture that Bruce had to remember.

He let his thoughts go through the proper Panoarian etiquette as he left the Planet.

Bruce looked at him, and Iused to go against the will to move.

Batman could be illegible when he wanted to be, and Jodin always had the feeling that he was being found wanting when it happened.

Then Bruce broke his eye contact, going back to the computer panel he wasmonitoring.

And Jodin refused to breathe a sigh of relief,well she didn't even need it, but being a Green-VerdeLantern, and she had an emergency to deal with. Lanterna

The others have previous commitments. – And she disse by means of explanation.

While Bruce might be hard to read when he wanted to be, what he was broadcasting was now explicitly clear:

\- I'm not here to talk about the previous trip.

\- He turned, his cape spinning around him sinister as he entered jodin'sship.

And she sometimes used it for bigtrips, and it was nice to have a big ship to rest in star shape.

Jodin had an extra skill, and used his super speed to close the gap.


	201. Chapter 201

29

Being in space was a strange feeling for Bruce,even when he shared a body with a deity who did just that.

He was always so calm, and sometimes Bruce felt he could get lost in the sense of relief they brought.

And time travel was intense and strange in the best chances he brought.

And that ship carried objects, gifts and relics some products that would be transported and used in some negotiations between peace agreements, and that would be the reason they were going by ship and not using their powers.

Other times, the lack of sound seemed like he was drowning.

For now, the buzz of the engines and Bruce's heartbeat filled the void enough, and it calmed him down.

Bruce was disapproving of the controls, but Jodin...

And he knew she was insecure and had a low esteem, anyway this alternated between his outbursts of anger toward the total destruction of his enemies.

Well she loved some occasional make-outs and leaving control on the automatic proved efficient.

And at other times if it weren't for him, she would be in her future an unthought capable of annihilating all life in the galaxy and would try to conquer the entire universe.

Her father, King, Jandur Jogun, and the planet of Jordaki-Haaof the race, Jogurd-Haa of the Jogun kings, was a great king, as happened to Lionel Luthor.

And Jodin's father went the same way and wanted what he always called the warrior king..

And he killed a thousand women to have a son man, but came Jogun and that no à wonder that the name is masculine, that well his peoplealternated between the two types.

And Jandur, was revered as a living god among the people, no one starved the economy was prospers, he knew how to dialogue.

And he was a great diplomat, even if there were conspiracies in his kingdom, but he was a master of fighting capable of proving even immortality.

And he trained his successor, and that would be when he came to the end of his life in a fusion ceremony between the two beings.

And forming a single and stronger and younger, would bea biological and young succession, thus creating an indestructible being.

And if we don't take away the fact that Jandur created Jogun as a male warrior, a true prince.

But with preference with men, but he knew Jogun's preference for Bruce, that for their culture, he was feminine and not masculine..

And the king liked Bruce, he would have the expectation, since he could not take Jodin'seggs, but would be a future consort or eternal ally.

And he always wanted Jodin to show virility and dominance in his achievements and court and seduce him always, and Jodin did it always with pleasure..

And whenever she had the chance, and she didn't mind sharing with the other girls, but she was jealous of other male beings who were very close to Bruce.

And she had a muscular and well-built body and how she always invested,and was between the twogenres very well built.

And that she could changeshape, and her father was proud when his daughter invested with strength and decision, especially on top of Bruce,happier.

And Zariel had fun as the way that created a vice of her for him, and making her thirsty for his touch.

And it would still be if he got her pregnant or the other way around, but male human physiology is not capable of it,and what was just a small detail according to Jandur Jogun..

And if it were at another time in an eminent war between the galaxies in which Jandur was mortally wounded, and he did not know her, he was taken to the ceremony.

And their fusion would be the only thing that would be able to keep it existing, but in the midst of war, it was interrupted, and causing an immense chimeric demon, monstrous and without conscience or reason to emerge.

And it had a tasty and addictive smell and taste.

And opening an immense fold of temporal anomaly and emerging a monster-eating worlds.

And that decimated galaxies and entire solar systems.

And he changed his fate and prevented it from happening.

And using only presence and causing there to be the famous truce between the worlds.

And she started her sexual assault project.

And that proved efficient, and then pulling Bruce out of his seat didn't think much of it and grabbed him in hislap.

And there was all the internal discussion between him and Zariel about her addiction disguised as a soul mate and a soul tag in a connection to life.

Bruce had been doing this for an hour and a half, and when Jodin asked, amid him to grab Bruce barely grunt and moans in response..

And while doing a fourth diagnostic check,amid thegrabbing delthe pulling offthe controls and the chair and the floor they were kisses and licks.

And Zariel'spower of seductiontook its toll, Jodin felt his taste and made her addicted to his body and touch.

And it was just like any drug that made drinking make him an addict and with his blood it was the same thing.

And she took control, she was riding on it as if she had absolute control of his body.

And she knew that he liked to be overpowered, and she sucked and opened her pants and in the middle of riding from abovehim, and she took him more than he took it.

Jodin thought Bruce would tell him when he had something conclusive.

He didn't care about the lack of active partner, and conversationçonthis trip beyond the groans..

And they tried in vain to clean the viscosity that her tentacles released in every sex session between him and what proved impossible.

They were rarely sent alone together, as Bruce never liked to leave Gotham for long, but it was good.

Nice in a way that Jodin couldn't put a finger on, which was annoying considering he worked with words for a living.

It looked like he needed a name, at least for Bruce.

Ela really missed having Bruce around,and she practically flew or transported herself near him during the trips.

He was about to ask if the ship really needed ten diagnostic checks when Bruce took manual autopilot control and swerved to a hard left.

Jodin's hands shook his armrests, happy for his seat belt as something hit the right side of the ship.

What hit us? – He asked, bringing the stellargraph.

Curse it. - His heart jumped when he looked at the system they were in.

\- Who hit us.- Bruce corrected with a growl, his fingers holding the controls.

\- Whoever they are, they're blocking us. " He said.

Bruce seemed annoyed, but given the number of diagnostic tests he wouldperform.

And Jodin was sure that anger was directed inward.

Thenhe bit her tongue and prepared for another impact instead of hitting back.

\- Any way we can get out of this system before they catch up with us? Jodin,he asked, trying to stop what was hitting them.

It was annoyingly hard to see.

Bruce grunhiu in response, pulling the accelerator as far as he could.

Trying to turn around behind the shooter, Jodin figured it out.

How about going outside. " Bruce suggested.

\- They're very fast.- And she mumbled.

And he looked at her in a way that could fulminate a star.

I'm going to go check it out. "She said.

The non-response was as good as a vocal with Bruce.

Bruce clenched his teeth and tried everything he knew to make the computer not crash.

And he used his knowledge to deflect cannon attacks and make spectacular maneuvers between each of the shots.

And while they were running through stars and skirting pieces of stellar rocks.

And even though Jodin was attacking, they were insistent and there were many of them chasing them and practically not stopping and standing around them.

And Jodin was attacking with bursts of energy and always being in the orbit of the ship.

And she was alternating between attacking those ships and helping him dodge asteroids and destroying the obstacles that were in his path and making it difficult for them to escape.

Eltried the rear camera, only to have it be frustratingly blank as the ship swung again.

And the chase arose through the insistent space behind them, and when they were close to two planets.

And shots in their direction, and some ships skirted some other stars and cornered them toward another constellation

And since there were many, and even though Jodin incinerated some, he still kept chasing him.

And Zariel was like a third eye, she throbbed and warned her to dodge any attacks seconds before they were hit, which was of help,

And every time he blew up or did the wrong move, he'd come back the next second and redo the right move, so they could get in one piece without being blown up.

And she flew and passed through the windows using her psychic powers next to her ring she fulminated in front of her with green and purple waves towards the ships...

And they were insistent, but they didn't make any assessments that he couldn't solve it later.

Zariel who made his comments about the direction.

\- They're cornering us and sending us in one direction...

And the explosions lit up the dark universe and threw these assholes away and some were destroyed in the process, and what looked like a starfleet chasing them in that galaxy.

Undoing his belt to try something with the wires, he heard Bruce growl his name.

\- I'll be careful. –Disse Jodin away, and flying towards space like a ray of green and purple light, and forcing energy waves around him like comet tracks.

And using his feet to hold on while opening the panel,and creating light waves by cutting off some ships around them..

And blading and tracks of cuts creating fissures around them and destroying the invading ships.

Jodin was not a mechanical genius like Bruce, but hea had his own spaceship for which eland made his own repairs..

And Bruce had based the ship on some of the technologies confiscated from Krypton and the planet of Jodin..

And that he was able to reverse engineer.

The wires were scary, but nothing Jodin couldn't handle.

\- Prepare itand. - And Bruce warned.

And that's when Jodin had enough time to hold the sides before he had been thrown through the cabin.

And she managed to eliminate more than half of the invading fleet, enough for the rest to escape, but they managed to get their intent they forced him to change the course of the ship.

And one thing was that Bruce Jodin knew was that they wouldn't have energy even with the ring and whatever powers they were to go to the planet without rest,and he had no powers to helphim.

And with that they would be late, even with repairs, they would just delay them.

And it's on the white dwarf planet.

Snow planet ahead.

It may be our only chance for rest and repairs.

And he was enraged, as they would intercept them and sacrifice some soldiers only to delay them toward a planet in a secret peace agreement.

And as they knew about this deal to start the conversation...

Jodin shuddered.

Even with your powers and being a green lantern...

Still, she didn't want to think of a snow planet in this particular system.

Dividing some of the wires and reconnecting them,she pushed her to think of what would happen aside.

Jodin made some quick corrections and left while trying the rear cameras again.

This time, the ship and the controls went short, there were some products that were supposed to remain intact, and that flickered for life.

It's small. – Disse Jodin while Bruce maneuvered the ship and even when she attacked the aliens they fired her last shot, and shaved the fuselage..

Bruce quickly looked up, then stooly to the right.

\- It's not set for planetary re-entry.

I doubt she could follow us down. " He said.

Hea hated her how calm Bruce sounded.

He stung Jodin'stemper, as if it didn't bother Bruce that this planet would be a special kind of hell for Jodin..

And she knew about the time her planet was spending the winter...

Take us down,then. – Said Jodin using his intangibility to enter the ship, his hands wrapped in fists.

Elthe evil had tied up again when another blow sent them spiraling off course,and she again enraged almost an enraged creature she left the ship with its monstrous shape..

And then throwing an immense burst of translucent energy towards the last of the attackers who dared to attack and not run away like the rest

And a form of an energy cannon like a blast toward a ship a few meters into space and two more on the run.

And a protoplasmic destruction, a big explosion like that of a supernova swallowing everything.

While Bruce struggled with control oftheship, Jodin tried in vain to reach a plane out of it and returning to control to direct the ship into a comfortable landing amid the snow.

And it was a snow-covered planet, it was so intense that it saw a gust, in human form Bruce would die.

And if she wasn't protected, but she was proof of a cold like this, after all her planet was so half the year.

So Bruce was aware of what kind of star system they were in.

Jodin should have known he wouldn't have escaped the warning.

It usually takes a while for the light to start. - Disse Jodin.

Bruce twisted the controls, catching Jodin who helped him maneuver...

And she was back in the chair.

They want to slow us down. "I said infuriated.

\- This is going to take weeks of repairs. "He said.

Andshe wasn't sure if it was to dodge one last missile or to shut the girl up..

El sighed her. Bruce was probably right.

That doesn't meanhe was less irritateda by the condescending nonverbal suggestion.

They were almost on the planet now, and Jodin wondered if the other ship was playing with them,hidden somewhere, or afraid of their explosions or afraid to arrive on time.

Certainly, if they were advanced enough to avoid the radar dthe ship,they could have just thrown them out of the sky now.

\- We're going through the atmosphere now. - Disse Bruce.

\- In three, two , he said.

The ship trembled violently, and Jodin using her psychic powers and the ring she could hear the engines exploding from the blow and maneuvering a broken ship with a barrier around it was not easy.

Bruce was trying to keep the ship on course, but Jodin knew it would be useless if the fire reached the cockpit.

Bruce unmid his seat belt, keeping an eye on the engines as they landed from the sky to a snowy mountain.

Finally, there was nochoice, they would have to come down.

Well, those choices don't exist Zariel. these days.

Elpassed the ship with his intangibility and pulled Bruce's seat belt, not stopping until he pulled Bruce out of the seat.

Elhelped him maneuver the course that seemed not to stop, even with the strong gravitational force that pulled them toward a lot of snow.

Jodin moaned,you fucking motherfuckers.

And she knew that repairs even with Bruce's agility and Jodin's powers would take a week, and they gave them too much work.

How about taking a while to get the ship's concert. – Proposed Zariel.

What's the point? He questioned Bruce.

\- If they pushed us right here there's something they want and to recognize the surroundings. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And your body aches with frustration and anger...

Bruce and Zariel realized Jodin's restlessness, this could be used to his advantage.

And in countless ways and ways she shouldn't make whoever made it suffer..

And Bruce looked... - I'm going to make them pay. "He growled the man, seeing malfunctions around, even with the powers, there was still damage.

And she forced her eyes open, swinging to the red light that was seeping through a crack in the hull oftheship.

Bruce was still beneath him, protected from fire by Jodin'scape, but the smoke was a different matter,it was easy to solve.

Jodin coughed a few times and caught the shameless Bat in his arms, he sneered, but it was useless,

Damn it. - Growled. What are you doing?

And as carefully as he could, pushing the bay door and taking them fully into the fresh air.

And they saw, it wasn't even close to being a sun, not far...

Looking up at the sky they saw... they were released directly to...

\- For a white dwarf. "Bruce said.

"There was no sun," Zariel Zarielsaid.

\- She's about to become a black hole. "Bruce said.

Taking them to a safe distance, Jodin...

And she sat Bruce in the snow.

"That planet didn't seem to have much time," Bruce said.

\- I think we can fix it in a week. " Said Jodin.

We don't have a week. "Bruce said.

Her lover seemed to be breathing properly, and Jodin carefully took off the hood to check for a head injury..

And between a fight between them...

\- This is not the time.

And she said laughing. "I'm relieveda to find out that you're apparently unharmed.

Don't make excuses. " Said Bruce

And Jodin securedhis hood to take off and kissed him.

In addition to a bump on the back of his head, Bruce seemed to be fine.

Rearranging Bruce so that...

Brucand said then.

\- Well... - I said. "The other ship probably couldn't handle atmospheric re-entry.. – Disse.

But Jodin said – I'm sure we were sent to this planet instead of randomly hittingerem us.

Bruce looking around us and said.

Bruce. "Which meant we nós were cornered.

They want to surround us. " Said Jodin.

\- Then they shouldos go as far as they could from the ship.

At the same time...

Delaying is the best case scenario. " They said Bruce and Zariel.

\- Well. - Said Jodin. - They want to attack us and delay us.

\- And I tandnhthe sure that you put supplies on the ship for this type of scenario. -Said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "Hedidn't want to leave these things here.

"And that's what they want. " Said Bruce.

And allpra find them and do it and leave alone, and both knew that if he was dangerous, but they did not seem to know it.

Bruce could be very dangerous when he was angry and cornered.

Jodin didn't want to get hit in the face in the crossfire, it hurt anyway.

He'd wait a few more minutes formulating assassination plans...

And they'd see if they'd come to them...

And then they went to get the supplies.

And Jodin and Bruce had their respective energys to spareand enough to take them to some cover and or a cave in that icy desert.

And they stood there in the middle of nowhere and she using her powers foram towards the ship

And besides waiting for the worst and knew that v would gothe worst, and the cold was still not doing harm to any of them.

When m wasgoing towards the ship looking for supplies..

And they skirted an icy ravine, had begun to gear, stronger and stronger.

\- Top right panel. -Disse Bruce between coughs and trying to protect himself from the snow that falls stronger and stronger.

And although Jodin vaguely remembered the energy barriers that covered his body,Bruce does not have that power.

And the skinseemed twice as pale under the white dwarf light,and Jodin hoped it was just the light,and unlike her, she was able to retain heat.

And they walked the distance between a cave,, observing the surrounding snow and frozen trees with nothing or no vegetation.

And they entered the ship traveling through a good deal of sparks and objects that were burned.

The supplies were easy to find, and each of them took a bolça, in Bruce's case, some blankets and cold clothes.

And Jodin took a woolcoat of ladybugs from his planet.

And he used her cape to avoid the smoke and using her ring she took out the smoke.

And therevia a pot, a couple of canteens, first aid kit, some rations, flashlight, and some other necessities, all packaged in what looked like a light thermal blanket..

And each of them, they took frozen food supplies and a portable microwave that runs the base wind generator of their planet.

Good old Bruce.

\- I'm going to look around. "He said.

I'm going to make the food. " Said Jodin.

And observe the terrain. "He said.

Bruce watched every inch of that icy planet, he felt the wind, he was able to feel good, and he was literally attracted to the white dwarf...

And what he saw was... Trees... And... Snow.

And the imminent presence of the destruction of a planet.

And he saw trees and more trees, and he traveled a good distance while the only conversation was with Zariel..

It seemed close to the end. Commented Zariel.

And he dug the earth as best he could in search of nuts and seed, which were rare.

And he observed destroyed and abandoned buildings, and some caves and an endless abyss.

And it took some time while she packed up.

And quando and Bruce came back, was already with the hood back and was scanning the snowy landscape.

Jodin saw that he was beginning to feel the wind chill, which did not work out.

Do you see anything? Jodin Jodin asked.

Bruce sighed.

Lots of trees. " He said.

And they ate in silence and after packing the remains they left.

Jodin waved the appeal, lowering supplies and taking off again with the wind than using his own powers.

It was harder to get a ride, so Jodin had to make the most of it.

Bruce walked and Jodin flew, they were recognizing the territory of extensive snow and there didn't seem to be much danger, if there was no life...

Hea saw her on a mountain not far away and scanned it for suitable shelters.

Abandoned sheds made of stone, remains of skeletons of some kind of humanoid.

El a tried not to think about how the snow looked threatening under the imminent destruction of a white dwarf in a possible explosion or creation of a black hole... a

It would be nice if i had a chance to eat, him, but Jodin had seen it before, but he didn't want her to see it again.

He wasn't a good pilot to get away from traction at the time of the explosion.

\- There are some caves to the north. " Said the girl

\- No guarantees of bats. –Disse Jodin, smiling while Batman did not seemimpressed with his joke.

\- It's a two-hour walk, or a ten-minute flight. " She said

Bruce checked the supplies, probably making time for him to consider his options.

How cold are you? Elaskedher.

\- I'm just thinking they left us next to a white dwarf about to explode. " He said

\- Andi'm starting to feel a little cold. -Disse Jodin.

And the lenses on Bruce's hood were narrowed.

I could probably do it on foot. And He said.

"And I'm not going to hibernate for next month. " He said.

"My hibernation cycle is in 36 months. "She said.

Bruce straightened up and threw the supplies over his shoulder.

\- This place is hiding a lot of dangers that we haven't seen yet, let's walk, it's easier not to get caught off guard. " He said.

\- If you think you canfly there, you cande start afire early. "She said.

"But I'd rather we walk. "He said.

He rated Jodin more than he wanted to admit that he was the least prepared for an ambush and was impulsive.

We have to work on her. Zariel Zarieladmittedit, and Bruce agreed.

\- Flying is so cool, B. – Said Jodin, who did not stop reciting all the points where flying was fast and all its benefits,

"O andu d and Bruce hit a nerve. - I think she's going to be a troublee.

"She really didn't like where those conclusions would lead.

Finding a cave by Bat's standards was fairlyeasy, Jodin Jodinthought.

Staying situated and collecting firewood was not even an effort, but ita still had some decision-making power left.

Ignoring how isolated they were and the power of logic were taken from their hands..

And this made her feelignored and isolated without communication,shecontinuedto do short work of the tree,with her beams of light in cuts to prevent them from being noticed or detected.

Bruce came out of the cave, and looking toward Jodin..

And they both took turns chopping wood.

And in Bruce's case, it was the basis of theaxe, or one of his batarangues..

And she never understood why he loved manual labor so much.

And after she cut over after he rested and it was her turn.

That's enough for now. "He said.

\- It's more than enough for two days.- Disse Jodin watching around.

Ela still did not see a lack of utility in chopping wood if they had a generator.

\- It's going to be at least four days before the council finds us. " He said.

\- Or the Green Lanterns. Zariel Zariel said that he repeated.

Or we can make repairs to the ship.

We can get Bruce, franzindo a testa.

If they waited any longer, Bruce said.

"We or them,some would have more chances to trap – said Bruce.

Well, that's good. How are we going to do that? " I wanted to know Jodin..

\- I'm a master at it anyway. "Bruce said.

\- Now is not the time to feed the ego. - Countered Jodin sullen.

\- Now was not the time to postpone these things. " Said Jodin.

\- In the end everything's going to be okay. "Bruce said.

And while Jodin cut trees.

\- Go start abonfire, then. – Disse Jodin, starting to cut down another tree in a bossy tone.

All right, well, Mom. "He said leaving her there and heading towards the cave starting a fire and saving the generator.

\- And it doesn't attract monsters or trouble. "Said Bruce on his way.

\- I will not.- Disse Jodin, finally tearing up the tree so that ela a could hit pieces now that itss waves of luminous energy and moving trees with themind.

And having for a mental conversation with Zariel and a plan to create a good trap or ambush.

And there it was in the middle of the icy snow.

AndIa placed her leaning against another tree, feeling a petty triumph as Bruce looked on,she liked to be praised and observed byBrucand.

Ela wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead before freezing when he watched her lick her lips.

Long goal. "She said. – Decided in her direction she grabbed him by the shoulders and led him towards the cave and again snapping down his pants and undressing him completely

And then swallowing him, and in the midst of his screams followed and then riding him for a few hours after they were hugged...

And they came out of him, after he pulled himself together and left him dirty and worn out.

Elreturned her to her chores and refusedto move around thetree, impatient to be near the rising fire Bruce was beginning.

Elwas shaking her more, not that he wanted to admit it,she loved the feeling of dominating Bruce in bed.

And she came back quickly seeing that he had not yet buttoned the fly and Jodin advanced on him again and barely heard Bruce scream before the otherturn.

And hearing her screams being carried away and holding on to her head,and in May to feel the penis inside her and then the opposite with him more times than he had done in her.

And she did a sexual assault on her mind, and Bruce had fallen into unconsciousness in the midst of sex..

And he moaned, trying to remember what happened.

When that didn't help, he tried to push himself up.

He had a very rude surprise for his troubles.

\- Stay down. -Disse a familiar voice while gloves supported him.

What's going on? - Bruce choked, feeling dizzy a comforting warmth and something predatory upon him.

His head hurt.

It wasn't supposed to hurt like that.

\- You probably have a remnant of mental sex.

And Bruce noticed, Jodin fucked his brain... literally, and unannounced.

And he realized that he was naked with a blanket and she was in cima of him, his tentacles wrapped around his head and his body,and the erotic memories that flooded his mind.

Not to warn you. "Said he enraged, they were rubbing together.

Was she in heat?

\- She was really impulsive and needed to learn a lesson. Zariel Zarielsaid.

He couldn't miss.

It was important to remember what it was to be now.

He vaguely remembered that Jodin or he had screamed, but he could not remember if he was screaming with screams from his mind or his voice.

Damn it. "He roared.

Why does my head hurt? – Bruce asked instead of singing using any name.

He suspected that the words were dragged, but when he tried again, Jodin shut up

\- Because you are with me in a mental sex. - Disse Jodin, helpingyou to go back to bed.

I didn't warn you. "She said.

Because it was impulsive. "Said the alien.

– I'm not in the middle of a mating cycle, but I started mental sex at the same time as the physical. " He said.

"Let's just be stuck for a few more minutes.

And so they stood between erotic images and altering between physical sex until they slept,and her tentacles stuck in it he just didn't know where, but felt lethargy, his bulbous mouth and various parts of his body numb.

\- This looks like a honeymoon in the middle of the north pole. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And the comment embarrassed him.

\- Sorry. - Disse Jodin, closing his eyes again.

He could only remember that they had argued before, so he acapped in his now soft limb. .

I should have listened. " Said Jodin.

Bruce snorted, but didn't say - Andu told you..

He always screamed so much beforehand that Jodin sometimes forgot how Bruce tended to forgive most things once the damage was already done..

\- You live and learn. -Disse Bruce, sounding tired.

How are you feeling? Asked Jodin.

Bruce sighed again, and there was a rustle of movement

Better,darling. " Said. - But let me know first. - Said.

And then they got up and got dressed, I mean Bruce got dressed, Jodin wearing the ring had the Green Lantern uniform.

And they took turns patrolling that icy territory.

Jodin opened his eyes to see Bruce on the other side of the fire, making him leave.

But Bruce did not look back while he was standing again and came out of the cave to the red snow.

A minute, apparently.

\- Actually, it's a little more. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Bruce sat next to dela,distractedly combing his fingers through Jodin's tentacles. .

And it was a moment relaxbefore between them.

\- And the plan was to attract them - Said Zariel.

And that one was taking carenof the other and planting traps.

And during the end of a snowstorm, they went out together toward all the materials and tools and went to make repairs to the fuselage and controls, coating and connecting back every part that came loose in the battle.

And every day they walked a few distances observing and observing the place, using the communicator and were planting traps all over the landscape

And to the astonishment of each of the two discovered that there were animals, in fact a space lizard.

They were the size of land raptors with scales, and to save food they brought resolvedtoair, Bruce used swords that hebrought.

And when it was Jodin's turn, well, as she had powers to sweat, projectiles and energy shots, and Bruce decided to take some eggs and keep them protected from an incubator on the ship.

And they found water sources, and they did the filtering and it was good to drink and at the end of all their incursions into the territory to make communication.

And when they went to test the environment, they saw kidnappers and lizards scattered around, which ran far away and in packs.

And at the end of the third day, they were able to send a request and location to find them.

There was still a sexual tension between them that was easy to resolve every other day.

And everything about Bruce did it with desire.

His gloves were back, just like the hood, probably for the heat, but also covered up his friend in the darkness.

Normally darkness was a blessing to Bruce, but now all Jodin could think about was how insulating it was.

Did Bruce ever feel like he really belonged to her?

Or it was all of them, she didn't mind sharing him, but she enjoyed some alone time with him, and she was enjoying it.

And several times when he said he would never choose one over the others.

Bruce melted snow again, which was a tedious process considering that a pot full of snow gave way to much less water.

He was on the other side of the fire, keeping his distance from Jodin,, while still at a distance if Jodin tried something stupid.

Jodin considered his options.

More questions probably wouldn't be appreciated, and even fewer guarantees, but ela couldn't leave it that way.

Bruce would ignore things until the tension disappeared, but Jodin felt that this had been "ignored" for a long time.

And she went to sit down, then stand up, since sitting wasn't so bad.

Andshe wasn't sure what she was going to do, but whatever it was would have to be put on hold, because standing was very different from sitting.

\- Don't try so fast.-And Bruce growled when he picked up Jodin and a laid her down before hea could have sex until he passed out.

Jodin hated that tone, as Bruce was talking to a particularly slowchild.

And she in a single motion folded him again and stood in his way and they had sex for hours and he bossed her around, and treating her like a child.

It wasn't condescending.

In fact, he had a lot more patience than Batman had a right to have.

But it was still the tone reserved to calm the panicked children, and Jodin resented being directed at him.

But they went to train enraged with accumulated frustrations and then angry sex.

Buthe lay down, because all he could do was lie down and wait.

And they had already fixed more than they could, and it again snowed out of the cave.

And Bruce won it all through hard work,he was acheater and after the snow stopped, and they again went to make repairs on the ship, both taking turns chopping wood and killing giant alien lizards

He hated the stark reminder of how inadequatehe was without his powers.

Bruce was always botheringhim to train more without them, and again, Bruce was right,but whenever they trained, and he cheated and used mental neutralization apparatus to subdue her.

Jodin saw her opportunity when Bruce a accommodated her.

And they were fighting and he again beat her by throwing it towards a blanket that he folded there.

Putting aside his anger at his own helplessness,he grabbed Bruce's hand before the Bat could walk away..

And again he doubled it by subduing him and they had sex again until she passed out.

Bruce frowned,and she held him after he woke up with her holding him.

" Andd isse him.- I needs my hands s back.

And in tone without real anger, though there was a tense line on his shoulders.

And it wasn't hard to cheat or cheat with Jodin,it was relatively easy, if you knew where and how to cheat, she was someone you trusted easily.

That was good enough for Jodin..

Even though they were naked and he was hers at that time, even though it was cold outside under the blanket, his hand grip covered in his strength stubbornly.

With his vision of Raio X, and ela could not be sure, but something in the sharp black lines of the bat suit softened.

He didn't walk away, instead letting his black fingers get tangled up with Jodin'snudes, and she managed to get the mental halo off her head with a kiss on Bruce.

After that, Jodin let things rest.

Bruce was contenttosit with ela, occasionally getting up for more snow to melt and making Jodin train with him to relieve stress..

Andles had sex often,and what she once again did a mental sexual assault on him and what knocked him down for two days naked under the coverss, whileshe hunted, brought water and cut firewood.

And in the intervals when they rested and drank water.

He always left his hand where Jodin could claim it afterwards, and Jodin never hesitated to let him take possession of it.

Hewasn't sure who was comforting whom, but if that prevented Bruce from being alone in the darkness, Jodin didn't care.

He was glad it was Bruce with him.

Of all his friends and lovers and boyfriends,Bruce was thequietest.

He was always more economical with words under the hood, but even without it...

Well... he leaned into silence unless hea was giving her a show.

The others constantly wondered howshe was feeling, but for the most part, Bruce left her in the first place, trusting that Jodin would say something if things got worse.

And they had an overwhelming sexual tension that wasn't just about physical sex.

Ela left her adrift again, relaxing as Bruce had told her.

There was nothing to be done about the peace treaty that they were supposed to be negotiating, but it was supposed to be a short trip.

And during the days that passed they sent distress signals toward the Green Lantern group and also the order that would mediate the peace agreement.

And they managed to fix most of the ship as an exception to the right engine that was damaged and it would take longer to fix...

And they were again traversing a part of the icy expanse amid trees and giant lizards with colorful scales.

And when the two went again to recognize the perimeter, in case Jodin became invisible and passed trees they were almost caught by some mercenaries...

And they fired lasers in their direction with jets on their backs flying at high speed.

And the snow was rising that time so that they could hide among the trees and catch them off guard between the surprise and throw them using thick branches and bulbs.

When the alien went to incinerate her two attackers, Bruce held his hand.

What's the place? He questioned the girl.

If we kill them. " He said. "They will know where we are.

" He said. "We will be easy targets. " He said.

"We need where they are. "Bruce said.

\- What you propose. Asked Jodin..

\- Let's reverse the flag. "Bruce said.

"And you can change their minds. " He said.

"So that they forget they found us.

\- The others would notice something was wrong soon.

And they took them to the cave and then sent them back after making some changes.

Jodin was almost asleep when Bruce tried to take his hand offthe

Bruce? " Said Jodin

Jodin recalled that the hood was in place.

\- Stay in a recovery position. "He said.

\- There's firewood behind you, water and other rations on your right," he said.

\- You're leaving. - Disse Jodin.

It's my turn now. " He said.

" I need to see if there is something edible around before it gets too dark. -Disse Bruce gently.

Try to sleep. " He said.

"I'll wake you upa when I get back when I'm bringing the supplies.

\- All right-Disse Jodin.

And she got used to it,with her mood swings.

Bruce hesitated.

\- We're breaking into an inn. Zariel Zarielsaid.

Jodin closed her eyes, reminding himself that hea had gone through much worse or lost pain and she would do again the reconnaissance of the area after he returned..

And he swapped his black suit for a whiteone, and a hood with armor, and to hide and camouflage himself in the light and in his recognition.

And when I was about to use a spear and trap one of the lizards...

He heard a noise of broken branch, he was hiding between a mountain of snow and an equally snow-covered tree, he would not be seen if he did not know what to look for.

And so when he was preparing to launch toward the lizard, he heard a louder noise and then, and were inches before moving.

And lightning appeared passed him, but it hit the lizard's back, misdirected which made him run.

And behind him passing the millimeters without seeing him was a mercenary, he was not seen, and just above their heads another flying towards a bunch of giant lizards ahead that ran a few miles ahead.

And he wasn't seen, and he saw them exchanging greetings, he could surprise them, but thinking better he did it differently...

We're going to follow them. Zariel Zarielsaid.

And he hid and followed them among the blizzards that arose before him, and using the countless trees as a hiding place.

And he hid among mountains of snow, several miles away, he saw a hiding place there was a station at the end of a bridge near a gorge.

There were formations, rock formations which he saw several ancient stone-like buildings, resembling igloos, but made with what appeared to be grayish stones.

And there were traps, perimeter containment trails put around delimiting the route around, lasers positioned and various traps that if people knew how to do it would be easy to disarm, which proved really easy.

And he just made the same moves as the mercenaries who came before him, unconsciously showing the way forward.

And right in the center what would be several mines of these same ores and what would be artificial huts, which they were using...

And around he saw several guards and sentries, and that he surprised each of them by leaving them unconscious one by one hiding out of sight amid the snow, and picking up their communicators and trackers.

And he roamed the snow as the snow increased and there wasa storm coming his way, and he saw several dark ships in circular formation that were in order with small buildings around.

And he decided to sneak in and enter the buildings and he did, it was what he saw as an isolated research center in the middle of the end of the universe

And he was observing the lack and incompetent security, from the place he intercepted the signal and sent a request for help from the controls.

And not before he just knocked out one of the mercenaries before copying some dice and leaving for the same place he came in...

And he looked at the maps and saw that those mines and pipes were old, he had more time than the mercenaries themselves used.

And there was a Clotheintelligencebase.

And he saw the numerous pipes and also the pipes running through that mine, there were cells that he saw monitoring the security center.

There was a whole mercenary consultation center there, data they gathered besides Flames, he decided to take advantage of his luck and copy the data on a chip that he transferred information.

And what he couldn't get through the chip, he sent radio waves through space to his computer, made a transfer...

And he came in through everything he saw there were mines and there was a whole network of information of ore mines he looked curious, had marked several planets.

And where many criminals would be the basis of the universe, the ones that were marked were the bases and lavis of variousmercenaries.

And what would be the headquarters of marked sites where there was abandoned mining and that were used as the headquarters and hiding places of criminals throughout the universe.

And he sent the information via radio waves and transferred files toward a chip he stole from them.

And he spent a good few hours intercepting commands and communications between enemies of various empires, he ran into the intelligence center of mercenaries and spies...

And they were preparing to transfer to another planet, because this one was about to die...

And they chose to throw you into a dead star that served as a base and he wouldn't have time to see it all at once.

And then he searched the plant and the cameras where the pharmacy would be.

And he using the pipes that were hidden and ran through that whole structure, and he used them went into the infirmary and stole some tranquilizers.

And then he realized that maps of the hidden plants could stop elsewhere in the research center using the mine tunnels.

And that they had an entrance to the pipe and could leave five meters near a rock where he found them hunting.

And he went towards the pharmacy, stole the meds, ran through the pipes going toward the tunnel and running through the mines to the snowy mountain.

And after that, he always went the other way around, as Jodin was very needy and needed attention, between the hunting of lizards she drugged Jodin.

And he'd make her sleep, and that was every two days and he'd make his way to the tunnels and surprise a sentry into that building.

And I went into headquarters and recorded and transferred the information, and i came back, and he had an idea of a trap...

And he roamed the mines, making a route and reconnaissance of the place and so he realized that there were two moons at dusk around him and sabotaging the weapons and the traps...

And he was supposed to be back in two hours.

And in the meantime he undid the trap and intercepted failed attempts to catch Green Lantern.

And when he walked the way back and was hunting a lizard he was surprised by one of the mercenaries, caught off guard he ran through the snow, but wasinjured, and he had some punctures.

And then the other intercepted him approaching him and firing him threw one of his bombs in his direction and destroyed a glider he fell with everything toward the cliff and plummeting down another nearby gorge.

And they fought, and when he was using snow as a weapon he pushed the man toward the snow he didn't know it was a gorge.

And it was him almost falling with the man when he kicked him took his leg...which was the bruise where the lightning pierced him

And even though it was a laser beam running through his leg he fought back, kicked and threw him across the cliff falling to his end.

Jodin woke up, parada while trying to look around.

The snow outside had lost its red glow, instead of becoming a pale blue under the moon.

Two moons?

He thoughtthe planet had at least two.

He triedto remember why the moons reflected blue, but the details went through his hazy mind.

The fire was a much brighter light source, andhe put a few more logs in, as he had stayed low while he slept.

Thenhe carefully got up.

Ela still felt tonta, andmuch cooler, but wrapping her own tighter cover around delhelped her.

There was nothing in the cave that seemedwrong, and she was confused.

Hea looked at her at the mouth of the cave and worried her lip.

Bruce would be furious, but he probably wouldn't be surprised either.

Bruce wasn't here either, which was a level of concern in himself.

Making up his mind, Jodin followed the wall to the mouth of the cave, then looked around.

Even though it was dark, this world seemed much more inviting without the menacing red glow.

Hea looked at the moons, one bright blue, the other reflecting a dark red.

The forest around the cave was harder to see, but there was nothing in the immediate clearing that Jodin could see.

Maybe he was imagining things, but why didn't Bruce come back?

Bruce promised he wouldn't go far.

The tree line on the right was further back, but he still didn't see anything interesting.

El was aboutto turn around and go back under the thermal blanket near the fire when something came out of the corner of her eye.

It was far enough that Jodin wished to have his regular vision, because it took a minute to realize what had changed.

Before there were only trees, but now there was a dark spot on the ground.

Jodin was moving before realizing it, cursing the snow and its lack of speed.

He droppedit a few times, could barely feel his feet, but he kept going.

It took about ten minutes to get to the dark spot, and Jodin was shaking so much he could barely breathe when he got there.

The vision that greeted him stole his breath anyway.

Bruce, bruce! "AndIa said it, kneeling in the cold snow beside the fallen figure.

He was lying face down, but to the sound of his name, Bruce tried to get up lightly.

Jodin... Whispered.

Clark helped him turn around so he could breathe more easily.

The Batsuit was as dark as night, but the snow wasn't. Illuminated by the pale light of the moon, it was easy to see the blood that stained the ground.

Jodin had not realized that it could get colder, but the sight froze him in a way that no ice could ever.

What's the matter with you? And Jodin demanded, forcing his teeth to stop babbling enough to be able to speak clearly.

\- Trap. - Disse Bruce, his breath in the air while Jodin tried to find the wound.

It was depressingly ineffective without regular vision or adequate light.

\- For you, Green Lantern. - Bruce continued, a small smile tilted on the left side of the mouth.

You weren't expecting me. " He said.

Jodin was trying to help Bruce stand up, but he froze with it.

The anger began to boil his blood.

\- You weren't looking forfood.

\- I was, but I was on my way. " He said.

\- Peace Treaty - And the ruse to return to the Lantern Corps..

Disse Bruce, muttering in pain as Jodin forced him to advance.

Kill John, use you as a hostage. " He said.

It was useless to carry Bruce like that.

Ifhe wasn't so weak unexpectedly,it would be easy to take Bruce and take him back.

But now...

Jodin closed his eyes and forced himself to think around the disorientation of his thoughts.

Bruce was skipping words, making sure the essentials came to Jodin..

Which meant he needed to get them back fast, because Bruce wasn't assuming it lasted long.

Taking off the cape, he wrapped it around Bruce as best he could, and Jodin knelt down again.

He was glad that his suit at least kept out the humidity, if not the cold.

Ela placed Bruce's arms around his neck, then placed his own hands under Bruce's thighs and around his waist.

\- Hold on to me.- Jodin ordered while hoisting Bruce's weight on his shores.s.

And keep talking. " He said.

You should... leave - Said.

\- Jodin I'm not going to leave youhere.

Find a different theme. - Said. - Keep talking.

\- I found out they're a big group of mercenaries. "Bruce said.

Bruce was silent as Jodin fought forward, and it terrified him more than he wanted to admit.

Bruce. Don't sleep. He begged.

Talk to me. Ask again.

Please, i'm sorry. " He said.


	202. Chapter 202

33

We're almost there. "Jodin said when Bruce's head felt heavier against him.

Amazingly, something drained her powers and made her have more effort to get Bruce into the cave safely.

Jodin repeated, intentionally pushing Bruce, who hissed with pain.

She'd feel sorry for that later, but Bruce's head was back.

Jodin filled it when he finally got out of the snow and entered the cave.

Jodin gasped with relief when the heat of the fire took hold of the adrenaline that was subsiding.

Jodin was using all his willpower not to fall to his knees or faint while releasing Bruce carefully.

She felt nauseous like she had never been before and had to swallow several times so she wouldn't throw up.

It was harder to think again, but at least there was fire to warm them up.

Bruce, a little groan in the throat when Jodin's elbow pressed against his side.

He was moving his wounds to stay awake.

Jodin was putting Bruce next to the fire.

She had to thank Jornnandu the sun god of his people and any other deity out there he had shown him all the catches and locks of the Batsuit when Bruce disappeared.

In the light of the fire, he could see the dark spot in the lower left corner of Bruce's abdomen, but could not see the wound.

Unfortunately, removing the armor would make Bruce colder, which Jodin wasn't sure he could risk now.

Boil water. "Bruce said, taking control when Clark faltered.

Jodin immediately poured water into the pot, then helped Bruce get rid of the rest of the costume.

When the hood came out, Jodin approached Bruce as close to the fire as possible.

Jodin felt flushed, the heat burned on his face while his skin was still adjusted to the outside, but Bruce looked very pale.

And its core temperature is very low.

He was lying in the snow because Jornnandu knows how long before Jodin gets to him.

Finally, Jodin peeled off the suit and swallowed it when he saw the slow, half-frozen wound.

His frozen state was probably the only reason Bruce was still alive, because the wound was large.

She had to, but she couldn't cauterize the wound, not without her powers.

She couldn't even keep Bruce warm, not until she recovered from whatever upset her.

How could she...

And Bruce took a sniff... seemed to laugh at his problems, if he wasn't so hurt and she without his powers would hit him.

\- Jogun - Bruce growled. - Clean... - Said.

Clean the wound. " He said.

And she saw that he was still bossy.

That's what the water was for.

Jodin has calmed down and thinks like a weak and useless human.

Humans could survive this, and he learned more than enough about how to help humans over the years.

I need it. "Jodin said, forcing his thoughts not to spread as his headache worsened.

Metal. "She said. - Something for... - She gathered her thoughts.

And more and more she came to the conclusion that humans were fragile and weak and without her powers she was useless, worse than a human.

Jodin stopped, immediately standing.

She felt the newly returned blood drain from her face in purple that little by little turned blue of apprehension and movement, and she cursed herself for not thinking.

Bruce needed help, and Jodin couldn't give it away if he passed out.

When she felt more stable, Jodin went to Bruce's utilities belt.

It took longer than she should have to remember what purse she was in, but she pulled a batarang, only fumbling once with her thick fingers.

Metal.

Flat.

Perfect.

When she looked back at Bruce, her eyes were closed.

Bruce. "She said.

And getting down next to his friend and tapping his cheeks.

Don't sleep on me. " He said.

\- You're the most stubborn, hard-headed man I know, so prove it. " He said.

Wake up. " He said.

Bruce groaned, winking as he focused on Jodin

You're... more stubborn. "Bruce said faintly.

You should... It's all right, don't worry. Just let it... - I said.

\- No ," Jodin said.

Bruce, on the one hand, didn't know if he was crying, the drugs that were in Jodin's body were doing his job more than necessary, apart from the tiara on her head.

And that she didn't realize, if she thought she should take it all out would end faster, but he knew that the confusion caused by a junction between drugs and psychic power neutralization devices.

And that they would charge her price and not even let her think too much, and would follow the orders right, to the letter, and he would just take it away from her, before she notices or he dies...

And within Jodin's mind that the thought that she was missing something filled her with fury, in the knowing what...

And she forgot the next second was replaced by despair.

But it was surpassing her, and when she realized what Bruce was asking for.

It's not okay. " He said.

\- I'm not going to let you die. " He said.

Bruce grumbled, but looked out.

Taking this for at least a temporary deal, Jodin pulled the water out of the fire before it boiled and replaced it with the batarang.

Keep talking to me, Bruce. "Said Jodin.

And for all the pain possible was guiding Jodin...

And looking at your supplies for bandages and antiseptics.

She found a small bottle of alcohol and a cloth that she could use in the first aid kit.

What do you want to know? - Bruce asked, struggling with words, but managing them.

\- At this point Jodin could do nothing but follow orders and had a lot of questions, even without the recent mess in what he got himself into.

And she had done her research, learned what not to ask, sometimes the hard way, but there was still...

She didn't know if this was a joke.

Just ask. And Bruce said quietly.

Poking the wound or calming down while he was already in pain?

Anyway, Jodin didn't want to hurt Bruce anymore, but the glow made him sigh as he wet the cloth from the pan and began cleaning the wound.

You, you know, you're going to... as a civilian, you have a lot of sex with people other than us.

"Jodin said as he tried to keep his hands steady.

When we're not together. " He said. - Is it often? " He said.

Insecurity. " Bruce thought. " This was what I was defining and showing in her eyes, even by drugs and neutralizing devices.

Bruce whistled, his fingers squeezing the green lantern cover, and that he was lying down.

It's not a question. " He said.

Answer me anyway. "Said Jodin.

It's... Useful. "Said Bruce, breathing through pain.

Useful in that Bruce Wayne always had an excuse ready to jump out if necessary, and that Bruce could use it sometimes to try to have a public life outside my circle of friends. "Bruce said.

The thought horrified her more than Jodin wanted to think, Bruce having sex because he thought it was necessary, not because he wanted to.

Well, it was no different in the circle of kings of Jogun, there were many relationships and sometimes for exchange of benefits, exchange of favors, and all kinds of alliances between other planets.

When she looked up, he had a surprisingly angry glow.

Whatever you're thinking, stop. "Bruce said.

Jodin laughed in spite of himself.

They were a couple right, both of them.

The wound was starting to bleed again, and Jodin bit his lip.

Bruce began to tremble, which was a good sign, but made it much more difficult to clean the wound.

\- Bruce started, then cut it off when Jodin started pressing on the wound.

\- Sex has always been enjoyable. " He said.

You know, honey.

And giving pleasure.

" Whenever it is available - Said.

\- I'm glad you don't go through mating cycles. "Said Jodin.

\- Sometimes it's not good when you don't want to. " He said.

But... there's no choice at these times. "Said Jodin.

With all the violence in his after-hours work, Jodin could see the appeal in that.

She solved something, knowing that Bruce wasn't just being pressured into his playboy role.

This is going to hurt. " He warned Jodin as he lifted the cloth and poured it on alcohol.

Jodin grinds his teeth while Bruce screams in pain.

She wanted to close her eyes against the sight of her best friend and suffering lover, but she had to watch, to make sure she wasn't hurting Bruce more than necessary.

She would see it in her nightmares for a long time, though.

She hated causing Bruce pain.

She cleaned the alcohol because the last thing she wanted was to set Bruce on fire, and while trying to cauterize the wound.

Put pressure on it. "Jodin said, pushing down the wound while waiting for Bruce to obey.

Standing slowly this time, Jodin battled another wave of nausea and dizziness as he headed to the other supplies.

She was prepared for it, which helped.

Swallowing repeatedly to push the bile back down, she went as far as Bruce had piled the wood, looking for a piece of stick that would be large enough.

She tested a play, and then held it for Bruce to see.

Bruce's eyes were heavy-eyed, but he nodded his head, his mouth taking a dark line.

Jodin was the one who had to take a minute to breathe and settle for what she was about to do.

Doing this with his eyes would have been much faster and less painful for Bruce.

While Bruce wore his cape, Jodin returned to his pile of blankets to find Bruce.

She was sure it was fireproof, and Bruce didn't stop him, because she used his corner to pull the batarang out of the fire.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait And Bruce said while, when Jodin knelt again, blowing the reddish metal.

It's too hot. " He said.

Jodin waved the plea, holding the batarang in one hand as he reinforced Bruce's hand with the other.

She watched helplessly as the light of fire illuminated every line of pain on Bruce's face in his shimmering dance.

I'm going to go now. "Bruce said, and Jodin waved the nod, putting the wood between Bruce's teeth.

Bruce screamed when Jodin pressed the metal.

Jodin focused on keeping her hand steady as she lifted and repeated the movement, wishing she had found a strong branch for herself as she grinded her teeth together.

Short bursts.

Don't hold it too long.

Don't listen to Bruce's screams.

There'd be enough nightmares about that later.

Go to the next part of the wound once a part has been closed.

Repeat.

Finally, she was almost done.

Jodin almost cried with relief.

She put the batarang down, pulling her cape closer to Bruce's shoulders.

She needed... She needed bandages.

She took the piece of wood from Bruce's mouth after the man gave her a nod, and then looked at where she had put the rest of her supplies.

She dropped the bandages twice before she could pull herself together, but she did.

The wound was covered.

She dared to look at Bruce's face, only to find that her eyes were closed, wet with tears still dragging down her cheeks.

No, no, no, no, no, no Clark said, moving forward.

She hit Bruce in the cheeks, shaking him as gently as possible.

Blood mixed with tears, and Jodin realized it was his fingers that stained Bruce's skin.

Bruce, wake up! No, no, no, no, no, no Bruce!

Jodin. And Bruce said hoarsely, winking at her with what seemed annoyance.

Tears of his own were making it harder for Jodin to see, because of course Bruce would be grumpy now.

\- You need - there must be... Blanket," Jodin said, for all his eloquence with words that abandoned him.

This time she carried Bruce in her arms, watch out for her right side.

He was lighter without the armor, but Jodin was still happy that it was just a short way to move Bruce out of fire range enough to safely wrap the thermal blanket around him.

Body heat. Jodin shrugged off most of her purple suit, she couldn't remember when and why they weren't howling the green uniform, shivering in the cold before slipping under the blanket with her friend.

She wrapped the tighter cape around the two, using Bruce as a pillow again.

Before she could stop herself, she pressed a kiss on Bruce's hair, just above his temple.

Adrenaline.

Fortunately, Bruce didn't notice or didn't care.

Stay awake. - Jodin begged, pulling Bruce close to his chest.

Demanding. – Bruce said against his collarbone, snuggling up in his breasts, and his voice has none of his usual power.

He seemed younger like this, unable to hide the pain, and Jodin clasped his arms around him.

Stay with me. "Said Jodin.

\- You have your father and a kingdom to rule in the future. "He said.

Jodin was impressed by the words, the blow far worse than any psychic attack he's ever played on her.

And that she had already felt.

Bruce continued.

\- You're all going to stick together if I'm gone...

\- Alfred, Veronika..., The League, Amasteus... I just... I want to sleep.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Jodinsaid. - Because Bruce Wayne never gave up.

Through everything, Batman never gave up.

Even in the days when Jodin was nothing but the king's spoiled daughter...

And that when she first saw him...

And she said... a moon full of stars...

And that she... wanted to give in.

And Bruce went on.

He would be the last man standing, no matter the cost, even his own life.

We need you. "Said Jodin.

And she was pouring her love for him.

I need you. "You can't... After all this, I'm not going to let you go.

Gotham and the world need you.

Gotham had been a desperate attempt, when Jodin could feel he was failing to get through.

Gotham had a hook in Bruce that no one could have rightly had.

It was in Gotham's name that Bruce struggled to look at Jodin, sighing.

And while Jodin stubbornly approached him.

It's all right. "And he finally said.

Jodin couldn't say whether he wanted to cry or laugh at the admission.

And she was shaking much more than the cold.

I'm going to go. - She said, her voice cracking.

\- Just a little longer until your core temperature is high, I promise. " He said.

Bruce nodded, and Jodin bowed his head against Bruce's, taking the faint smell of cologne.

She must have come straight from a compromise on her civilian identity.

Which didn't help when Jodin needed a topic to keep Bruce talking.

No more questions, because he felt he had asked too much, but something...

Jodin said, took a breath to recover.

\- I know it's not the same.

But I know what it's like to feel like... Like there's something wrong with you.

Bruce's breathing stopped for a moment, but before Jodin could worry.

And she could feel her friend forcing a deep breath.

Years ago when we met.

\- When I wasn't a Green Lantern yet. " He said.

\- I made friends when I met you. " He said.

"And I not only those who are allies of my father, but who like me. " He said.

\- So I met you and the others and...

They're alone in the crowd too, now.

Maybe we can be alone together.

Bruce snorted, the sound filled to the brim with exhaustion.

He didn't say anything else in response. Jodin was supposed to say "alone" probably didn't justify one, but Bruce wasn't the only one who was tired and in pain.

Are you all right? Jodin asked, I don't know if he was asking if Bruce was awake or if he was okay with...

All.

\- And Bruce said, struggling with words, but pushing forward.

\- You've cauterized my wounds and you're keeping me awake to keep me from dying. " He said.

Remembering what Bruce had done before by accusing her of being maudlindin,

Jodin let Bruce go for a moment to shake him in the nose.

He has a sleepy growl in response.

That's not what I meant. "Said Jodin, deciding on the latter.

Jodin let it go.

It was probably enough response anyway, but Jodin herself was too tired to analyze Bruce's mental tricks.

She kept talking about her childhood and other things, hoping bruce would get an answer from time to time, until finally Bruce wasn't shaking so much.

\- I think you can sleep now. "Said Jodin, hoping she was right.

There was a slight buzz in response, and Jodin thought Bruce had already decided it for himself.

She added a few more logs to the fire and left the water nearby, then wrapped herself around Bruce again.

Good night, Bruce. " She said softly, letting the stress fall from her own body enough to relax.

The dark knight was the first to wake up, thank God, thought to himself and his tricks left him on the verge of death.

And he raised his hands toward Jodin's forehead and head and as fast as he could removed the neutralizing tiara.

And he threw it on the other side of his purse hoping it wouldn't be seen, and jodin wouldn't add the two of them or connect a point to the other.

And he went back to sleep, hoping that the green lantern could gather energy to use his powers to close the wound, and he returned to sleep hugging her.

It was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and found Bruce sweating when Jodin herself was still cold despite the blanket and covers.

Bruce was like a furnace, almost unbearably hot when Jodin touched him.

Jodin realized that he must have moved in at some point when they were asleep.

And as she sat and swallowed several times before carefully swallowing some water and seeing that her powers came back...

And she remembered that there were three moons, from what she remembered she could use the ring and her powers as conductors and give a discharge of energy as an outlet and force Bruce to heal, but would have to wait for nightfall.

Since man regained his strength only on the moon, and especially on the full moon, and since we have three moons, she would have to hope that the next night would be a full moon.

Using the moon's radiation as a conductor would make him recover.

And she knew that few knew about this secret, that few knew, beyond the circle of intimate friendships, and she would have to keep it alive until night to put it right under the reflection of the moon.

And he would heal instantly, causing him to recover from any injury, which is why he needed to stay out there.

And she delayed recovery and simply took him and burned him.

I'm glad that when he goes through the moon radiation process, he runs out of scars, she just didn't know what three moons would do to him.

And she cleaned her wounds, put more water and a cloth on her forehead.

Done that, she pulled the blanket away from Bruce to find him deeply flushed.

Jodin put a hand on his forehead and bit a scream of surprise.

As quickly as she could, Jodin checked the wound for infection, but it looked as clean as it could be under the circumstances, and using the ring, she closed the wound.

Jodin looked into the mouth of the cave, and almost hit his head still banging against one of the cave walls, clearly hearing his mother's voice.

And while she scolded him and Dad about using their psychic powers to warm up or wear something hot so they wouldn't catch a cold.

Bruce had gone without the cape and was lying face down in the snow for a while, and God knows if that was the only time he fell on the way back from wherever he was.

Bruce's suit was hotter than usual, and unlike her, he had no powers to control the temperature, but it hasn't been built for this kind of weather yet.

Bruce was faltering away from the red light, a hoarse cry escaping from his throat.

And while Jodin was using her ring to carry more blankets and covering Bruce with the blanket while she wore her ring to make the water boil.

Did the survival package come with tea? A brief search came with No, and Jodin was going to add Theraflu to the list of supplies needed there.

The aliens didn't catch a cold, but that doesn't mean they all couldn't, Bruce was still human, and he could only use his powers on the moons and only at times, on full moons.

She let the water cool down a little before helping Bruce drink.

It was a quick process with the ring and its psychic powers, and Jodin debated about making Bruce eat something too.

Trying to wake him up even more didn't work, and Jodin's lower lip was starting to bleed a little when she worried.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Jodin forced herself to eat some of the rations as she used her powers and was given a cloth to clean the sweat Bruce had worked.

Bruce was getting worse as Jodin watched, writhing and moaning through feverish nightmares.

Jodin wanted to slide back under the covers and hold him again, but even weakened by the wound and fever, Bruce was a dangerous man.

And even with his powers, Jodin was...

Useless. Vulnerable. Unable to use any of the things that made her one of the greatest wonders on her planet, and the king's daughter, and if her father saw her now, she'd be ashamed.

And sometimes she wondered how she got a Green Lantern ring, it seemed that sometimes she thought bruce or his father cheated or paid, which could be part of it...

Why she has more freedom to act without giving satisfaction to the guardians.

And with such low insecurity and self-confidence. "She had too many insecurities.

And as she had so little low esteem, she had crises like those of inferiority, and being the only descendant of the royal house, it was her obligation to stay strong and succeed her father.

Show confidence, authority and leadership, in commanding armies and a kingdom..., as she often saw her father do, which led her into battles and conquests.

It was funny, considering how many times she wished she didn't have those powers when she was younger.

The thing that turned it into one of the greatest desires and covetousness and being trained from an early age for herself to defend herself if one is her security guards.

And that he can't do it, and forcing her to have confidence, and that it disappeared when he needed it most.

Being involved in intrigue and murder plans from an early age took its toll, behind the fact that she was trained.

And like a future queen, yet she always wished to have her own conquests and adventures.

Taking a deep breath, Jodin forced himself to think about what he could do and not how much his hand hurt by punching the cave wall, and creating craters...

And just because she couldn't do it the easy way anymore doesn't mean she was...

Weak...

There had to be something she could do.

Bruce was always prepared.

They had enough firewood, and Jodin had regained her powers, and she melted a little more snow to fill her water.

She helped Bruce drink more during a quiet period, as she considered.

Your supplies have proven to be a seizure in cold medicine, but...

Bruce's utility belt!

Praying that Bruce had left a neutralizer of his race at home, Jodin carefully tried to open the bags.

The belt did not attempt to electrocute her as an intruder, so Jodin told it as a blessing that Bruce had left Veronica's changes to the security system in place.

Unfortunately, there were many things there that Jodin could only guess.

There was even a small can of something labeled Shark Repellent Spray.

And that Jodin couldn't tell if it was serious or if Batman had bumped into the Shark King recently.

Then she found a little device that looked like nothing Bruce had done.

It looked familiar, but Jodin couldn't tell where.

Bruce took it somewhere and forgot? It didn't sound like Bruce.

She ran her fingers across the smooth surface, trying to figure out its origin through her headache.

She turned it over and recognized the brand as that of the Clotharian Empire.

How did others work with headaches disturbing your thoughts?

Biting a sigh of frustration, Jodin turned again.

Bruce took it because it must have been important.

Part of it looked like fabric, and the other metal.

She found a prank on the fabric part and tried to lift it.

It looked suspicious like a communicator's microphone.

Jodin almost dropped the device. Turning it on and giving her position would take her at the end of a long lecture from a very angry Bruce.

Unfortunately, while Jodin was proficient with technology and had significantly better technology on his father's planet King Jogun, than most of humanity or some other nearby planet.

And it would take more than your skill level to make sure you'd go to the nearest empire and not clothar.

That was...

Damn he shouldn't have missed communication class with other races...

It was more the area of expertise for Bruce, or his senators.

Jodin put the device aside, continuing his search.

Finally, she found some Advil, grateful that Bruce's favorite painkiller could help with the fever.

When she crushed the pills for Bruce, she debated trying one for himself.

Bruce would have an attack, she knew, but Clark didn't think his body was entirely different from a human, more similar to a Martian, but far away, but it would do the same effect or kill for good.

In the end, she decided against it, though more because Bruce may need the remedy later than his own potential poisoning.

Jodin got Bruce to drink at Advil, and then waited to see the effect.

She nibbled at the rations, looking out.

It would be freezing, but they needed to eat something else.

Putting more firewood in the fire, she looked at Bruce's suit.

It'd be hotter than Jodin's, even with the cut on the side.

It wouldn't be comfortable with all the dried blood, but an inner voice that sounded more like Batman than Jodin wanted to admit growling at him to be practical.

With a sigh, she fought for the suit, remembering some tricks that Alfred had done to make it not so tight.

Bruce was far from a small man, but shoulders were not the easiest thing to do.

Without his powers or the special scissors that Alfred used, he couldn't make the right cuts to fit fully, but would have to.

Finally, she pulled out the hood, and looked back at Bruce.

Bruce was still shivering under the blanket, his shallow breathing and hissing in a way that worried Jodin, more than fever.

\- I'm going to be back soon. "And Jodin said softly.

It was harder to leave than he thought it would be, but doing nothing would make things worse.

Bruce wasn't giving up, so Neither was Jodin.

And Jodin was grateful for her renewed powers and the fact that she didn't have to wear coats, or grateful to live on a planet with a winter worse than that.

And she could control her own temperature, and not always she needed to wear her ring, her own powers were enough for now.

And so as she walked through the trees and she flew, using her telekinetic powers where she levitated the trees and cut them symmetrically.

They looked like some kind of pine, gray needles coming up to the white dwarf and perishing the end times in a storm that ravaged the world, after all it was quite possible that simply the world would end tomorrow.

And she flew around seeing with her vision if they found something other than fruit, but few things were found in an eternal winter.

There was very little through berries or nuts on the lower brush, leaving the uninterrupted snow reflecting the miserable sunlight back to her, amid her recognition and harvest, hoping not to be seen and not have to take long in an unnecessary fight.

Not finding other useful plants, Jodon turned back, but a thought struck him.

Bruce had run to the Clotharians, so maybe...

Bruce was going to hate you for that.

Returning to where he found Bruce, Jodin did not look at the blackened snow that held dry blood.

The path Bruce had stumbled upon was still clear, which meant that Bruce had been too wounded to hide his tracks.

Jodin breathed, a breath of air crystallizing before her.

If she hadn't woken up and found Bruce...

Shaking his head, Jodin followed the trail, wincing not from the cold, but from the pure line of dark spots that stained the surface of the snow.

It was perhaps a walk between flights and levitations for twenty minutes as crisp air burned in her lungs, but finally she came across a burnt mess of a clearing.

There were no bodies, but she knew that the signs of a fight were spectacular enough to know that this had been spectacular.

There must have been at least thirty armed mercenaries here, and Jodin began to compose a very angry lecture in his head about Batman's hypocrisy about recklessness.

There was no ship to be found, but many equipment hastily abandoned.

Bruce must have deployed scare tactics to scare them, and seemed effective if he didn't count on being stabbed and nearly frozen to death.

Bruce probably didn't, but Jodin did.

The equipment was probably for tracking.

And not very useful for a sick teammate.

There was one that was blinking, and Jodin looked at him carefully.

It's not a distress signal, but it was transmitting something.

Not even for Clothar, from what Jodin could say, so she assumed it was Bruce's work and left him.

The snow started gently when Jodin looked around, and she knew it would be a bad idea to stay much longer.

The ship had been here long enough to begin to establish itself, probably waiting until they were sure Jodin's powers were gone.

There was an animal pen that looked destroyed, whatever it was a long time ago.

She was about to turn around and come back when a small move to the right caught her eye.

There was a strange-looking, small but fat beast.

It had yellow scales and small feathers on its tail, and a long, thick neck that lay low to the ground.

Jodin recognized him as a common domesticated cattle she was researching before the mission.

So there weren't just giant lizards and kidnappers.

And she was checking to see if she and John could eat it or if they had to stock up on provisions.

The computer system in his kingdom labeled the animal as safe for humans and Kryptonians to eat and their alien races in general

He also said the beast was a little less intelligent than a dog.

jodin approached slowly, letting him smell before approaching.

It didn't scare, which proved it was used for humanoid forms.

He weighed his options.

The batarangs were sharp but small, and she had no strength to cut a thick neck cleanly at the time, not without a proper tool like an axe.

Although reptile, it didn't look so different from a dog if she was remembering the right notes.

With a sigh, Jodin approached and with a shimmering movement of her wrist with a psychic ray wave, she caught the lizard by the hind legs...

And he remembered the field training when she was thrown into one of the soldier training camps and that put her survival childhood of just over twelve years.

And she was forced to train for survival and endurance and seek out her own food and kill her own food.

And that included what Bruce called alien rabbits only the size of e moose from earth, and came from small villages.

And when she was sent to beast hunts that invaded the small towns of her father's kingdom, and she had this she learned in good use.

She pulled down on her neck, then quickly twisted up, hearing the little snap that told her she had done it right.

Fortunately, it was quick, and she began flying back into the cave to see if Bruce had ever woken up.

Bruce did not wake up, though he was not sleeping peacefully.

Jodin hung the lizard outside to drop the blood, and began to draw more water, and began to unravel.

She had enough to boil the meat, so she came back and used her kinetic tele powers as a knife to cut the skin and prepare the meal.

It was strangely comforting, finally doing something useful and not just sitting helplessly watching Bruce struggle to breathe.

She cleaned the meat to the best of her ability, then threw it in the pan.

It was almost over when Bruce started coughing violently.

Don't worry about it. "Jodin said, remembering how Bruce had stabilized him not long before.

She helped Bruce sit down, which seemed to have exhausted bruce's little energy while resting his head against Jodin's shoulder.

Her pale skin stood out against the green uniform jodin still wore, and while breathing resfolegantly.

When he began to cough again, Jodin held him tight, muttering some meaningless words of encouragement.

Finally, the cough is over.

Bruce. "Jodin said, rubbing his friend's back.

How are you feeling? Questioned.

The brilliance she received was faint, but more vocal than any word Bruce could have said.

Jodin smiled in return, flooding him even though they were still far from outside the forest.

She hugged Bruce tighter, needing to reassure herself that Bruce was still hot and struggling.

Bruce muttered something about overly worried octopuses, but Jodin ignored it.

You should try to eat something. "Jodin said, instead, taking a bowl out of his supplies and pouring some of the soup in.

And spoons must have been considered unnecessary by Bruce, because there were none, but it wouldn't be so hard to drink.

She had to keep her own hands shaking as she helped Bruce eat.

Batman was the only normal human, if we don't take full moon times into consideration...

And on the team, but he was so good it was easy to forget.

To see your lover and friend, so weakened by the disease.

And it was something Jodin couldn't defeat whether or not he had his powers...

And what made helpless fear hold your heart.

Bruce made a grimace while trying to soup, moving away.

What are you saying? That's it? "He asked, coughing again.

\- A Clotharian cevo. "Said Clark, thinking it was better than saying a lizard.

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce tried to spy on the soup. Clark helped hold it lower.

A lizard? - Bruce asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

Bruce sighed, which was interrupted by a cough and followed by a hiss

Bruce. " Said Jodin,

Let me eat. - Bruce ordered.

Bruce didn't try to talk for the rest of the meal, probably preferring to get it over with.

He was released again when he had finished, and Jodin gave him another Advil to help with the fever, which he drank with gratitude.

Jodin tried the soup himself, then almost spitting it out as he hit his taste buds.

You're right about that. That's disgusting. "She said, forcing the meal down.

\- Princesses aren't good cooks. "Bruce said.

\- Playboys don't either. "She said she was defending herself.

The look that Bruce gave him essentially translated to

I'm always right. And that Jodin let go for the time being, considering that the man was sick.

Leaving the soup aside for later, Jodin held the alien communicator device.

\- Is that safe to use? Questioned.

You didn't have time. "Said Bruce, coughing.

This time, he seemed more frustrated with himself than anything.

There was movement under the blanket, until Bruce forced his hand out.

\- I... - Tried.

He was picking up the device, Jodin noticed.

That can wait. "Jodin said, pulling the blanket up again.

Go back to sleep. " He said.

Bruce seemed ready to argue, but his eyes were already closing.

\- I need... - I'd say.

Go to sleep. Jodin repeated, recalling how big Bruce's fingers felt in his hair.

He decided to see if it worked both ways, fingers sliding through the sweaty hair on Bruce's forehead.

Bruce fell asleep again in a few minutes.

Bruce was getting worse.

Jodin could only curl up more around Bruce's body, leaving his thoughts free to run in circles around what little he could do.

There was no more Advil, and Bruce's breathing worsened every time the fever resurfaced.

He hadn't woken up yesterday, and Jodin wasn't sure how much more Bruce could take.

There wasn't a full moon last night and the moons didn't show up anymore.

She looked at the communication device.

It hadn't been reconnected, and the Clotharians could probably hear every word once she called.

Seated, Jodin looked at the man in his arms.

The fever brought a burn on his face that stood out even wrapped in the purple of his people who had the symbol of his family.

Every breath sounded like heracles' job.

She was so close to losing it.

Could she go back to the way she was?

Live without this annoying man who managed to get into Jodin's life and become his best friend and lover after all?

No. Jodin couldn't even think about not having Bruce there.

Wiping away the tears that overwhelmed him, she hugged Bruce again.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. And she whispered, smoothing Bruce's hair before replacing the hood and redefining the traps embedded in it.

Even if it means being captured, I can't lose you.

It's the only chance you have of surviving this.

Jodin took the communication device, considering his options.

There was no guarantee that the Clotharians would help Bruce unless Bruce was the only hostage they could take.

Jodin quickly shrugged his shoulders at the Batsuit and put on the hood.

There was no way a direct exchange could work, but Jodin didn't need to be around Bruce when they were found.

And if she got caught...

And when i was going to spend a next night, when by a miracle of despair...

A light appeared above their heads in the middle of the night, so intense that it frightened her thinking until they were discovered, and when she saw...

It was the three moons above their heads...

And she remembered the powers of recovery that came from the triple moon of her wartime people that they chose in the name of the forge of the gods and the ancient gods who ate the dying worlds.

And if Bruce turned less badly, they'd be going off the planet...

And he took a sheet put on his shoulder, and she went towards Bruce and undressed him and then she took him in her lap and headed toward the snow, was having a blizzard, but if everything went well, he would recover.

And she put it under the sheet that used her kinetic powers and left them right under the reflection of the three moons.

And he started breathing faster, panting the wind whipped more and more intense, when she thought this was a bad idea, he gasped.

And he pulled the air the luminous energy of the moons in one, emerging an immense wave of energy moving away with intense wave away with everything and he writhed wrapped in blue light from the moon.

And the wind stopped roaring as the weather came down and the snow stopped the air was muffled as if everything around it warmed an pant, and the ground beneath it the snow evaporated.

And then his hair grew, inscriptions appeared on his body and his hair turned silver and his eyes opened and he woke up sitting with everything with a pull of air...

What happened. - Ofegou.

Bruce. Jodin shouted running towards him and hugging him tightly...

And he realized he was naked in the middle of the ground and under the moons.

How about we go. She proposed.

And he looked in his direction and said.

How about I put on some clothes.

That's a good idea. "She said.

And they went back into the cave and he put his clothes back on and the bat uniform.

Let's call for help. "Bruce said toward Jogun.

Do you have a plan? She questioned him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- If they think I'm hurt, probably disabled. " He said.

\- Make them keep believing. "Said Jogun.

\- So you're the one who's going to call and make the distress call. "Bruce said.

And say you're hurt. - Concluded Jodin

She kept the batarang in her hand while turning on the communicator, setting the dial to a (hopefully) friendlier Frequency of the Green Lantern. - Jogun - May-Day.

\- This is Jodin Jogun

\- The Green Lantern. " He said.

\- The Clotharianar empire set up an ambush.

The ship is damaged on an ice planet.

Your ships are highly advanced.

\- Please... Copy...

It's time for you to call. "Said a familiar voice, and Jodin let out a trembling laugh.

Where the hell are you? He asked.

\- We've been looking everywhere.

\- Seventh planet of the Horgdan system.

The clotharians are probably intercepting.

\- That's the system we think you got lost in.

"And the Green Lantern answered. " He said. We're close by.

\- I've tried everything. " He said.

"The ship has too many malfunctions to simply be fixed. " He said.

And you don't stand a chance against over a hundred ships, John.

They set a trap for green lanterns - Said.

\- Right in front of you, Lantern Jogun.

Trust me. I brought some friends who will take care of it.

Jogun and Bruce assumed that this meant the Green Lantern Corps was moving and angry.

Just sit back and relax. Let's do the job. " Said Green Lantern.

\- Batman's injured, in need of medical attention. " He said. - Urgent. - Now, i'm sorry. Jodin said, knowing that if the Lanterns were near, it didn't matter if the Clotharians heard it.

Copy that. "Said green lantern, his voice darker.

\- Let's make a change of plans and get it first, then.

Hold on tight.

Jodin didn't let go of the batarang, knowing that the Clotharians could still be closer.

Even though she had her powers, using intelligence was a more powerful aram, but she wasn't as desperate as Batman believed she was in a fight without them.

He looked at Bruce, slept in his restless sleep, and the hood probably didn't help at all, but Jodin knew what Bruce would say about it.

And he woke up and said. "Wait a little longer. " He said.

They saw us. "He said.

And Jodin became even more restless than before he turned to the mouth of the cave.

\- But who will come first? Questioned her.

And they were gathering courage to slaughter these unfortunates.

He'd hold them here.

It was an hour before Jodin saw something, and then she just had an instant warning before falling behind a rock as guns shot at her.

What did Tim call you? A device.

She needed a brace.

And she saw Bruce go towards her purse.

And to what she had seen Batman wear from time to time, but finding the right bag was almost an exercise in frustration.

Finally! She saw him find the right one, pressing the button while mini explosives flew toward the guns.

She did not know how Bruce and Lucius managed to get them to search for the right targets, but she heard the click as they linked to the weapons.

Bruce gave him a few more seconds before pressing the second button.

The little explosives and clicks told him they had made their mark.

Taking a brief look around to score positions, Jodin fired bursts of energy with the intention of frying each of them imbeciles.

And that's when Bruce threw a smoke bomb much easier to find.

Once he heard them coughing, he held his breath and made a beeline line to the nearest Clotharian.

And she saw that this attracted the nearest mercenaries with the intention of attacking a sick Batman, and she used the opportunity to attack with bursts.

And then with bursts of energy with energy blades toward the nearest and cutting and exploding and farther being thrown further away by the impact.

She wasn't as good as Bruce, but she managed to bring down three of them before the smoke went away.

And four more and getting in a blow that sent Jodin staggering back.

She narrowly did not fly at once towards them, Bruce holding his arm to restrain himself.

And ignoring the blood on her lip, she raged so hard, and she regained her balance and bent down to avoid another blow.

A kick towards her took out the Clotharian room, and she looked around as the last of the smoke cleared.

There were six more shooters, weren't there? "He questioned her toward Bruce who hid in the darkness of the cave.

The pain erupted in the back of Jodin's head, they were using stun guns...

And that's when she saw among the destumes when she stumbled forward.

And then knocking down a combatant, and falling to the ground while trying furiously to clear his head.

She felt his hands pushing his shoulders down and he pushed back, trying to take down his attackers despite his dizziness, and disorientation.

\- Stay down if you want your friend to live. "Said a hoarse voice behind him.

Jodin froze, breathing several times before opening his eyes.

The sixth Clotharian had dragged Bruce up, putting a knife to his throat.

Panoriais were humanoid, a race of dark-haired people who never ventured into sunlight if they could help her.

It made them paler, paler than even Bruce, that Jodin was convinced that a few weeks in the sun of his planet at the time of summer would do him much good.

Against that pale hand, Bruce was blushed.

And she realizes that he was a great actor second to have said the fever came back with full force.

Any hope they had of Bruce, and this one would not be able to fight his opponent was dashed when they saw his friend fighting weakly, but not really conscious enough to cause any damage.

Without the blanket, Bruce only had the pants of his costume to protect him from the cold, and Jodin saw that they had hoped they could have them without fighting.

And if she didn't know it would make sense and she felt her heart stop for a moment as Bruce's breathing became imperceptible.

You're killing him! – Jodin said, looking anyway to change the situation, but there was none.

If it was someone else at any time this would be a lost and unrea salvation fight, but she knew Bruce would be dead before he could stand if he wasn't someone else.

\- All we need is a hostage.

You're the most valuable. And with... "And he couldn't finish the sentence.

Clotharian holding the knife to Bruce and kicked him and he screamed.

And then Jodinuses a mixture of her mental powers propelling those around her, and how a green light fired the blade out of her hand and what she learned to fight.

And he fought twisted his body and fought like a beast against his attacking subjuging and with a kick in his chest, he pushed him and threw him towards another opponent.

And what they thought were just two hostages in their possession proved to be a one-sided massacre of two newly released beasts from their cage against space rabbits that were annihilated.

And if it wasn't for the small space and being cornered at the bottom of the destroyed cave, being subdued and punched.

She took the cue and started attacking and turning the table, they were being cornered.

And that's when they'd be there begging for their lives and Bruce was about to leave an unconscious opponent they were saved from their opponents.

A green bubble prevented Bruce from falling into the snow and a scream behind him let Jodin know that Pano was no longer at the mercyof elehim.

And they ran to ask the Green Lanterns to save them from them, more precisely from this human.

He was, however, at the mercy of his alleged hostage who gave flying and kicking, fighting with punches to their faces and neck.

I'm begging you. "Said one toward John. Arrest us.

\- Why do villains always talk like that? He asked. Jodin, jodin.

Whoa, whoa! Jodin felt John's hands supporting him as they landed in the red snow.

The little of the rations he had eaten forced his way back and burned in his throat.

Are you all right there, purple girl? - John asked, his green eyes carefully checking Jodin.

She raised an eyebrow in the suit, but said nothing.

John helped her up, stabilizing him as Jodin's balance was more on the wrong side of vertigo.

I can hear you. "Said John, then more severely.

Is he all right? He doesn't look well. "John said.

I'm fine. - Growled Bruce.

Jodin forced his eyes up to see Bruce still wrapped in the green bubble and with a frown.

He needs to...

Focus. Bruce needs to be released.

And they solaram him and he was with his half humanoid form, platinum white hair and long.

John nodded, his hand going to his ear.

\- What is the status in Clothar? - Bruce asked.

And Jodin asked how she should know this, but then realized that John must be talking to the otherGreen Lantern.

I'm tired. "Bruce said.

I don't like this planet. " He said.

Can you save it for later? Questioned.

It was weird, not being able to hear the answer, even when it wasn't connected to technology.

He could always hear the answer.

It's all right. "John said. Stay for another time. " He said.

Can we take the broken ship? " Bruce asked.

And even though they were suspicious in the end, the green lanterns left.

And Bruce gathered his belongings, and put the rest of his armor.

Copy that. You guys clean up. I'm taking our boys home.

Going home? Jodin asked, stumbling on the word.

\- Closer than Oa, and both need medical attention quickly – said John, the bubble growing up to involve Jodin as well.

It was hot in there, Jodin noticed with relief.

Jodin didn't wave, knowing from experience how much it hurt.

Instead, he tookBruce's bare hand, checking over his neck to make sure the knife hadn't opened a cut.

Bruce couldn't lose any more blood.

Stop it, Jodin. "He complained to the sullen man.

Just a little more, B . –Disse ela, wishing that the hood was off so that hea could try to calm the man and see his eyes.

I'm tired. "He said. "Very tired." " He said.

It didn't take long in the solar system for Jodin to start feeling better, which was good, because swallowing the bile was starting to get hard.

And she wasn't sure if she could handle the vomit while in a green bubble, honestly she didn't like the feeling of being lost, and out of control around her.

And she doesn't like to feel insecure and without her being able to tell her what she feels, the insecurity was so great that she didn't have a feeling beyond self-deprecation.

John had enough things to worry about than in his lack of confidence.

After they make their reports to Oa.

And when they arrived on her planet, Jodin went to see her mother's electronic diary, the artificial intelligence she talked to that simulated maternal advice made her feel pathetic.

And that made her turn off the control that simulated her mother's personality and memories for a long time.

Because she realized that after all, she didn't need maternal advice, she was just her.

And that independence made her feel more secure and a little bit of her strength coming back.

And it was enough to take Bruce with her to spend time with her, and once green lantern left them in the transport chamber.

And the moment they were transported to their planet, she held Bruce in her lap and even though he complained, she took him straight to her room...

\- Jodim. - He cried.

And amid his cries, they were interrupted when she put him on top of the middle of his bed and muffled any protest.

And sticking his tentacles inside his mouth, and the middle of his legs opening his legs and inserting himself into it tearing off his clothes in the process.

Where she experienced more new things she could do with her tentacles inside Bruce.

And she caused him to have three blackouts in the middle of convulsive orgasms of his body, and in the midst of three sessions of sex, then without waiting for him to recover.

And Bruce Wayne woke up naked drenched and full of fluids after two days...

They spent a week together on their planet and Bruce leaving Jodin more safely, before she took him to earth and straight to the lake house.

And he had received a ship that he asked to return with and that secretly he cleaned up in that secret mercenary lair, the secrets of the Chlotorians and a few more planets were theirs.

And he managed to make an extensive database stolen from his computer.

She hesitates for a moment, hovering over the water, the lake clean and still like glass beneath it, and trying to decide where to go, to guess.

Of course she could only hear Bruce's heart; but it looks different, after...

After the last time she did it.

And then, as she's still hanging there without a doubt, there's a ripple.

A ripple, a flow, movement.

The entrance under the lake, opening.

Bruce picked him up.

She should have expected that.

But Bruce detected her and opened a door for her.

Jodin swallows.

That's got to be a good sign, right?

She lands inside the Cave with her heart in her throat.

And Bruce doesn't look at her, but reaches out and holds something in Clark's direction, infallible.

A mug.

\- Milk, three sugars. - And he mumbles, and Jodin laughs before he can think better and have tea.

I'm going to go. " He said.

Bruce's not answering.

Tilts his head a little, perhaps, eyes blinking down and then back to the gadget he's working on without recognition.

The thing is a Knightcrawler panel, perhaps, if Jodin had to guess; it seems about the right width to have come out of one of the legs.

And they spent time together, and she asked after watching him for a long time.

Can I spend a season with you? I wanted to know her,

And he answered without turning while sipping a few sips of coffee

\- If you have no obligation to settle with your father, you can. "He said.

"I don't want any misunderstanding with Dad Jogun," he said.

And she swallowed it and said it in a breath.

\- He has a message to give you. "She said.

\- He gave me a vacation from my real obligations. "She said.

For a year, unless he needs me. "She said by delivering the hologram device of jogun'srace.

And he turned and took the device from Jogun'spurplehands.

\- So... - He said after a while.

"Did you bring Jodinclothes? - He asked.

"She said. They're in my ring. "She said.

Then it's good. "Bruce said, going back to typing.

Do you want to shower with me later? - Bruce asked.

Just a bath? She asked, while sitting in another chair beside her.

\- For now... - He said.

"Unless you inspire me. "He said.

\- I have other ideas. "She said.

\- So... - He said watching another chart.

\- When I'm done, we're going up. "He said.

And Jodin and Bruce spent time together, starting with an inspired bath of hours while he spent his time orchestrating plans.

And she was part of her other plans and adventures


	203. Chapter 203

21

The planet is dying.

And several of his encounters in temporal travel he ended up on several dying planets and worlds.

And this was that white dwarf planet when he traveled with Jodin..

That was one of the first thoughts Bruce remembered having when he realized where hewas.

And what was happening at the bottom of the floor under his leather gloves, but to have the thought... didn't even start to compare with that actually happening.

The ground suddenly trembled, muttering at the sounds of the planet's impending doom as a disconsolate tic of pain.

The atmosphere changed in color and consistency, causing the winds to shake wildly and whistle like a sigh to breathe.

And from the fissures that separate the world, a bright, unforgiving green that Bruce would know anywhereescaped.

And gathering on the surface and erupting into the miserable sky like a hemorrhage of pus from a gaping wound.

And he was again there as if he felt hungry and from the inside out or from the outside in.

And it was progressive, it turned into a snire with a thousand tentacles increasing with rows and mis rows of teeth like a throat of a shark's mouth that widened like a dark cave of endless screams.

And from the mouth they spread consumed by the blue flames of a reflection of the moon...

And the transformation of an immense humanoid dragon of a bat's wings with huge claws and eyes of huge, scaly vertical pupils that flew into space.

And swallowed the new black hole that emerged swallowing a dying planet in the midst of the end of a world.

Like Batman and Bruce Wayne, he had seen much destruction in hislife.

And from the more personal versions that haunted him in his waking hours, to galactic threats that cut his sleep with nightmares.

And it was as if they were dreams, and the voices he heard waszariel's. Zariel

And the intense wave of energy that detached from his body like the glow of stars and the flames that ran around him.

He thought he had seen itall, and that he was the forge, its interior was the opening of the cauldron of the universe, his syrup was a dust trail of stars like luminous energies of silver lights and some intense luminosities of energy rays.

Foolishly, he believed that there was nothing else that could happen to him that could surprise him, let alone terrorize him, but as he hopelesslyobserved.

And the annihilation of a planet around him, as the reality of his situation sank and large towers crystallinely perished before his eyes, he knew he could not be more wrong.

And he a who ad fished out that forgotten world he swallowed,and the end times when a sneer as if dreams and snows existed and sucked to make way for a new world.

For three months he was constantly stunned to silence, and when he saw the intensity of the tremors and destruction around.

And in the form of an immense dragon greater than a thousand suns, and that as an alien world prospered with impossible life..

And for three months he was plagued with all sorts of internal turmoil and conflict, unsure of what to do and he saw life and tremors.

And not far from that planet he swallowed, he saw that white dwarf transforming and turning into a black hole...

And what he could do, and above all what kind of damage to time and space he would cause if he really acted..

And for three miserable fantastic months Bruce has never felt so helpless and hopeful.

And following lightning like a comet of silver light was going towards that black hole and into it, but instead of being sucked in it devoured it.

And going up and down and sucking him like a whirlwind that he sucked through his mouth like waves of energy going into his encounter.

Because for the last three months... Batman was on Krypton.

And then he ran through planets and more stars and more black holes a real end to a middle and those planets had an end...

Everyone there had how they stole collect and copy and transfer data and everything they had right...

Using a flashlight from his belt the old files and the systems of each of them entered the room there was a snow dissipated in the ventilation tube that had a tranquilizer.

And before each of those planets came to an end, he catalogued every piece of information and made a big database.

And while they hacked into each of the computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the charts and maps..

And that looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms,of dyingworlds.

And that they would find their end of a life cycle, and when life was over this was their turn and he would go through them all.

And above all solar systems in complete disarray and under control of some alien gallows and apparently and even being under submission andslavery.

And it was something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and take over Brainiac's control, he remembers that this substance would be used..

And that it was ten years later by Hera-V-Venenosa,, and so she had perfected him after a future invasion four years from now...

Years later he saw the files of radio waves and vibrations and so he stole information invaded systems and thus memorized each of the projects that he could use for himself and do this more years before than in the 30th century...

And so he could also install the system and patent it by wayne companies...

And if we see from this angle nothing was stolen just used by someone else from another company, if he launches before another company years before it would not be theft because who developed it was not yet born...

And he looked at every file of each case and historical data that came to pass...

Knowing the future may prove essential in fighting crime and he could use it to his advantage...

And then he remembered the sexual frenzy that everyone there would find themselvesin, and he saw above computers old records at the time of 18 years later and the new ones of the 30th century..

And he experiments in alien forms that he saw and all those patent records from years in the past...

It seemed to be open to the public from the records to the way it was designed...

And so he saw a project that consisted of erasing memory...

And it was used connecting to a computer, it connected forming a he and spreading like a virus, it was developed by Damiam, he saw that the boy tried to control the world...

And he saw that it could be used to manipulate memory control, and erase memories, and above all unmapped galaxies and an immenseplanet.

And that consisted of the coming of meteor showers and so he copied files and transferred data on hiss portable tablets and sent it to each of their minds..

And it was like a bond he saw that he made a chain as if following a cycle of himself, in each of the times he found himself.

And so he looked around his every sedated technician and he saw looking around his computers and floating graphics screens and he wasarming.

And there was a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread across fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around and saw the records he hid when he saw a security guard passing by and so returning minutes later in front of thecomputer.

And he connected his tablet and together a data cable and so a remote cable connector and various extensions of himself at different times...

And so his little remote device copying information directly via satellite every time he looked and memorized, agreed thathimself.

And would see and develop before someone else passed or guard and laboratory technician the tubes and cameras around him..

And with people in suspended animation, on the old tables scattered with papers and documents that should not be there he took pictures and more photos.

And he was holding on to his belt, he heard a noise and other procedures and so he heard first of all security guards and other security guards.

And so the version of herself young and before Brainiac's attack, hefled, and he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity..

And in a tube connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and tubes extended and he observed minutes before running and starting the chase...

And meanwhile he saw himself in countless versions...

He ran on to hear an alarm siren and didn't have much chance of escaping and so in the middle of the starry and illuminated night, he ran away...

Batman ran through the corridors before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing through a ventilation tube and thus traversing the extensivepassage.

And it was in his view in the bright and illuminated night of Metropolis following what would be the last research his greatest annoyment and his greatest discovery then amid the extensive air pipe he was surprised...

And of course this was in the plans, he saw one of the guards who while pursuing him did not pay attention to his Egina R,and so he fled.

And so crawling through the pipes and passages and so stopping he was surprised and jumped into a desert corridor..

And through which entered a room the immense installation of research and projects were what showed on the map that copied on his computer and viewfinder.

And he saw an immense installation with extensive and underground levels, and at that time, was to be chased by a monster,, but his happiness..

And before copying and invading the data and stealing all the information by transferring via the internet directly to the cave and the creature that was chasing it.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky and slender body like an elongated and stickyserpent.

And he came soon after the broad smile and the cheerful fool's face like the chechire cat, and so soon he pursued a long creature covered that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors and bumps all over the body.

Wings rooted and covered in branched veins that invested like a snake and snagged and whipped the air before making it jump into anotherbuilding.

And the same time he threw a gas bomb, which jumped behind them as if to give off and generate soft, scaly legs..

And with bent legs and disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically magnified uncontrol bent like inverted springs without the aid of ropes from a roof.

And where he was again surprised and so ran by a platform and realizing that on the other side were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped destroying other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face as if being boneless.

And throwing a burst of what looked like magma and then imploding without taking it to the factory or the distributor of the drug the plant of genetic mutation.

And it was like it was just a slaughterhouse and so he saw a form of mutation as if it were only on a scale the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When he least expected it landed at the last facility where over the heads of the city at the place where the mutant went into combustion he looked at thelights.

And that looked like one of the factories he didn't believe in, they were actually deformed bodies piled up and others hung as if they were sent on hooks and subjected to experiments.

And so he found himself in a frenzy of himself absorbing the knowledge of his three versions of himself from three different epochs...

And so in that 30th century lab in different versions of themselves, and he saw that when one of his agents broke into that 30th century facility...

Meanwhile he saw that it was connected to other tubes like an anchor and so he saw that there were several wires that connected his mind to all ages...

And through the falling windows behind Sara in the 30th century, it was over an old facility he found where lookalikes or the real peoplewere.

And they were brainwashing, and so many people were abandoned and even the ones they showed on the news.

And so he remembered that these people took years to find and also could not be found werekidnapped.

And hundreds of years later in illegal experiments of power industries using meta...

And they were used before by Luthor several years before his disappearance...

And the many who returned from after missing had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts of pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive.

And just at the bottom of the other side of the compartment extension came parked with loading bodies from the IML or even the missing persons police department..

And he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope slowly and gradually descending through the walls and parapets hanging as they were to the slaughter were subjected to experiments...

When he least expected it paralyzed came towards him what he least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like monsters smoky hundreds of dark slime, speo slime and sticky as if made of tar, animalistic aspect.

And thick and wild skin these larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively.

And there were monsters created in these facilities, a high-level mutation system increasing stature and strength muscle mass on human mutagenic property for a limitedtime.

And also causing dependence this was a derivative of bane venom only ten times stronger and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck.

And where the adam's apple should exist, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to their heels after they fall...

Luthor is in a bargain he got involved with trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

And that's right after these Martians invaded the land...

How many times again? - Five...

And of course in the historical records open to all audiences he was killed by an alien in an attack when he stole alien prototypes and began trafficking thereis...ns...

Batman had with him in his belt in one of his sedative pockets shaped capsules and gas pumps better than facing from the front.

And these Neanderthals then when they least expected threw the gas pump at once and jumped with the mask in the midst of all and with a creep and night vision.

And he knocked them down with just a few blows amid the smoke and the sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying them around the truck...

When he least expected to see the guard and so when he saw one of his girls entering another corridor, giving a warning sign, he saw and when he turned the corridor, and pretended that he was surprised by a security guard, imbecile, the cameras.

And they turned around at the very moment he saw a disoriented guard entering the seine, and he leaned between the walls and saw among other alien forms..

And then knocking on everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who falls almost faint ... But that he stood up disoriented...

It did not take long to enter the site and being greeted by other guards that even being super strong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be pierced withneedles.

And so sedated with gas and so without ceremony he threw more bombs where these people without a better word to describe them were thrown from the pipes.

And opening an immense hole to an immense crater and so without balance fall hard to the ground and then falling through several extensions and so an immense hole.

And just like an endless cauldron or a black hole like a tower plummeting from the heights and thus opening a door and to another dimension..

And he watching his back he waited second and first of all,and he ran and ran the chase continued...

And meanwhile that the files have been transferred

He was chased by dark alleys amid elevators and so using a rope climbed the floors and chasing his freedom and so he ran and soon he climbed up by an immense pipe.

And so climbing to the other level and long tanks and extensive cameras and so he looked at the impending freedom salt and so he saw an immense monster in hisdirection.

And so with a rope he went towards another research wing and so halfway through another room and another chamber...

And so he saw in his 30th century version himself he was no longer descending, and the joker... Well the joker died after years when one of his sons arrested him... And he murdered Dick...

And he was sorry about it, and so he came back in the instant of time when he could see this event, but not... it wasn't much of a good idea.

And at this time he saw himself as an old man, and he saw trying a thousand times to prevent his death and all of them not succeeding...

Of freedom to yourself, Bruce...

And that was Dick's destiny, he wouldn't live as long as his wish...

And he saw that well he had no children, Dick left two children with Barbara... and those he saw above all was a dead and suicidal joker he died in a hospital taking his last breath... Very old...

And in the meantime...

He saw Diana absent from the world of patriarchy... Steve died a long time ago.

And he knew the circle of suicide that would be in the month after his return after his exile of 15 years in the 20th century...

And in the moment between the past, before he's gone out of the league and passes the continent...

His eyes behind the increased white visors were shapeless bodies hanging upside down naked and dripping the same amber liquid mixed withblood.

And that were in the pipes and in the bubbles and steam tanks went up he looked at thousands of bodies.

And there were the soldiers approaching him looking at the pipes the machine guntos cocked and each of them pulling when he saw at the last second the pipes.

And they were shooting at the same time and at that moment he shot a batarangue being pulled at the same speed that followed shots earlier at thescene.

And that was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the premiere where he was fleeing.

If he ran away the first time he runs away from the second...

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and several bridges and otherplatforms.

And location was immense almost another dimension and so realizing that it was really another dimension searching the map that stole from the files and so by computer he saw as the viewfinder of the hood.

And jumping down the staircases and platforms that collapsed with the shots leaping across several suspended platforms and bridges he dodged and several bridges fell and hermetic pipes.

And they were pierced going towards the tanks, and there were several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard their prayer.

And then the bombs went off and each of them followed the other at strategic points...

And so the pipes went into the air...

And it is clear along with the tanks and so he saw that everything there could also be confused with one of his missions and the volatile chemical tanks helped a lot in this regard ...

The pipe was broken from the inside out of the basement until everything had blown up, and there were explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge toanother.

And between an explosion and a volley of bullets in his direction then they were literally chased away and also dispersed served no purpose in that situation..

And as if a green ball like that projected by a construct of green energy thrown by a green lantern like Hal, saw being attacked by a Lantern..

And in his direction he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning the body and landing the other estremo of the platform.

And so in a moment of the present and the past and the future...

At that time at a time of a distant future, among these ancients and so he saw that all that was an attack of his colleagues and so he saw in the records in the future that he could prevent this attack...

He then with the rope flew towards him with a pull landing on top of Hal who looked like a zombie and consequently had nocontrol.

And neither will enough to resist, so he took his ring with ease and pulled the man struggled and so he pulled him punched him in the stomach..

And landing on the platform and depositing at the spot before fleeing amid the ring of a hand construct and thus holding on to his belt.

And meanwhile in the last moment between the Batman raids at another point in time...

Just seconds later a flood of fire like magma in his direction hedodged, and with onethe rope while jumping at another end and so waiting.

And he swerved and jumped on another platform and pulling onethe beam throwing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal was going to blow away, but he wasn't..

And that each platform followed its destiny being destroyed and falling like aa huge bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke following its fate and falling like a missile into an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fell into the tanks and him whenjumping.

And he heard a roar so intense and vibrant that it ed into his excitement and so in the cauldron where several henchmen fell a shapeless creature appeared..

And he saw others run away and so he swerved and took the opportunity to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformed structure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall.

And he tried to hold on to a pipe,, but it was already he slipped and fell, but it was too late not reaching failed to catch his hand and plummeting into a wet bang..

And causing him to fall into the bubbling liquid and i'll crash into a flood like a bomb in the middle of the chemical river.

Trying to swim the creature that once came out wildly trying to get out knocked down severaltanks.

And its even an effect domino one tank after another resulting in a flood of chemistry that had the name Abyssi.

And he discovered years later various forms and derivatives of the drug, and its substances and derivatives, and thus tearing it all down and flooding the gallows of the impact along theexplosion.

And that swept that area, and caused several others to fall and destroy all the pipe fire arose and the whole entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen who ran to save their lives.

And the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about amutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and his last batarangue..

And the hoisted from the spot by scattered beams cuts on all his body and various partss of the armor broken he was lowered and choking spitting the liquid especo.

And he looked as the shapeless pink-skinned creature covered in bumps eyes and mouth grew branching wings,and he left the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the whole building and threw away the bat man.

And so his plan worked at that time he saw that they had already been transported to the secret facilities...

The next instant the Metropolitan police department arrived, too fast for the situation was armed so he ran away not giving time to stop.

And then shooting unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars he looked dazing with his partially destroyed hood looking with some incredibly intact bones..

And watching the league arrive and the Superman with the sight of heat heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape wastorn.

And soon came behind to complete the picture journalists in helicopters looking at him saw from afar Lois Lane of Metropolis, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen of the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

And so in an instant of time when everything changed...

He hid behind what looked like a lead wall in one of the premises and intact walls, felt dizzy and wobbly looking felt his eyes dilated.

And he saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good looked like it would fall and changing the angle tried to keep breathing in control his heartbeat.

Andhe looked at the destruction around him staying in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and noses gigantic prominent claws.

And he looked felt worn and with a lot of sleep faltering on hislegs, but seeing the man of steel toward the creature he stopped histracks.

And he stood firm rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching a gust..

And greenish acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction through the central mouth of the creature the man of steel flew towardshim.

And he elevated him to several blocks apart while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was carried toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people..

And the man of açseemed not to realize his statejust pushing him,and he still stood firm but staggering still had his belt.

And he saw his control and several intact accessories but were too sticky looking

A golden substance was liquefied and gooth the same that had transformed all the henchmen who fell into a single creature he would come up with aplan.

And he knew this and his thoughts acquired a form of distant and totally scattered eras, , but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push too far away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed thesaliva.

Andhe felt his adam's apple swollen and pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging in his belt he fell and tried once again to run away...

To his chagrin he was feeling hot as if it burned or went up in flames and all this the heat that intensified he looked giddy and found that he was entering the heat.

And he ran through the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and his plan had worked, diverting attention, and running he remexia on his belt in search of the flare..

Andm seeking control of his tank he ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground he slipped through the sewer and fled..

And he saw the car approaching and so running through the sewers on the sub ground he fell on it moments before Superman landed in his direction.

Somewhere else...

He was taken to the convention center and the companies where he took a tour and so it must be necessary to remember the names of several employees to whom he shook hands.

And so going in and out of labs and buildings and so on and didn't even bother to remember.

Then he was driven by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and inaugurated a short timeago.

And in turn he saw that the buffet was stupendous had food and various dishes varied and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so was so many people.

And that scattered guests arriving from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and flashy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

\- Have a nice trip, I hope Wayne. Greeted with a shout from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with protruding belly was an old man of more than seventy years.

And that was short-he wore a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands said immediately with an immense broad smile.

Did you bring your check, Wayne? With a huge smile.

\- Always direct, isn't it? - And a smile of equal size. –

And the profession. " He said with a playful look.

\- And not even. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. – Said and just like that a good Italian mobster a complained of kissing on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your Phelps check? 'Asked in his direction.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to memorize the names of businessmen and future partners whom he should meet in the future to which he did not bother to decorate, accompanying.

And many had sworn to have lived with him for parties and other events and few others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being introduced by other guests..

And he was approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times from where he fled with no idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters..

And he did not remember the face of any and the name of none of them several men and women who did not even know for sure if he would remember and so it was his afternoon that did not yield.

And it didn't even make a difference, with the only issue of lascivious looks of omega, alphas and betas, they seemed hungry looks, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion ran his hands on his ass and several times in his buns.

And another man tapped and perverted passed around his silly hands in excess.

In more than a moment and another man in question, Petrovisk, at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly.

And his wife who had also aged even worse, who in turn seemed to be more than fifty and was always looking disgusted in herdirection.

And he was received and shook hands and even more so when the man approached him almost kissed him more than twice in presentations, blatantly.

And so it led to being harassed by another tall man he looked in his direction and so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man an old colleague of his father.

\- So what a handsome attractive man you've become. " Said a tall and robust man and his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful glances in hisdirection.

And the man was a friend of his late father was Roderick Morgan, he owned an offshore oil company and a cowboy owner of several cattle heads and fertile land..

And also of oil on land also from Texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. "Remembering that the man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with all that had legs and walked, he thought with indignation.

And how's Amelia? – Asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to loosen himself from the big handshake and while they laced glances towards him.

"The missus is right there. – And so pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair with no physicalappeal.

And let's be frank had nothing to attract and no gift other than an opera singer in her youth and today is over sixty years old and continued with drooping skins and neck in porridges.

And her skin as white as wax, and eating groceries on a table without turning toward her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Three months ago

Mr Freeze decided to try to cover Gotham on ice, claiming it was appropriate for theoccasion, and when in fact he wanted the city cold enough to take Nora out for the holiday..

And whether she would be aware of it or not, but was quickly stopped by Batman and even before a third of the city was frozen.

Metallo decided to try to take away Superman's "greatestgift.

And with a blue Kryptonite bullet, but with Hawkeye and the Martian Hunter in his path, he never got a chance to pull the trigger, and received some Superman "gifts" since all kryptonite had been destroyed.

These had just been the most memorable. There was a lot more where this camefrom,when things finally calmed down on the 21st, Bruce was just grateful that the Joker didn't show up..

And the holidays made him uncomfortable enough as it was, he didn't need any more reason for restlessness.

And a relaxing night in his cave to begin with, he never decided to take a vacation that was a vacation.

Or up in the mansion or Batcaverna for some, enjoying the silence in their own ways, it was something everyone felt they needed.

You were before the present nation on Earth in Metropolis... before the resignation of Dick Grayson as Batman

Some scientists with end-time paranoia a crazy sect of destruction of the extinction of humanity attacking Metrópoles and so once again the league of justice united against

That was one of his suicidal plans as usual after all he was crazy enough to do...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metrópoles and that was connected to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Superman and the rest of the champions fought against these scientists in protective clothing.

And now he infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection field that were ultimately protected against human meta, not simple humans reversing from normal humans..

And he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and around when he the gallows field and several of his an tricks and so shuffling the computer system.

And his graphics hes were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems seeping inside the surface, and while infiltrating inside the interdimensional building..

And thecity of the man of steel and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants..

And notnormal mutants of super powers with flying power, but monstrous anomalies and giant beasts out of control...

\- Well, good, well, you didn't get knight died like a great warrior, saved them all. "Said the distant voice.

"But at what price. " He said.

Temples of Zarathanis, after the rivers of blood, in the eternal kingdoms, kingdoms these made of rivers of blood, castles and black forests, andsteep.

And they were in an immense stony castle molded and running immensely and long corridors in a book library..

And far more books and corridors, ghostly beings, in an immense fortress in ana immense library..

And to which he was sitting side by side,and he was a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes with three eyes vertically above his two blueeyes.

And a green one red and a incandescent blue, and sculptural body, magnifico also partially naked, were both in underwear. The lady and a huge mirror showing a scene standing in front of her.

They were sitting in comfortable fuzzy armchairs and one on either side of the mirror.

At his side was a tall sculptural woman, defined muscles, of minimal dress sitting with reddish vele and red eyes and vertical pupils claws in nailplaces.

And the beautiful magnificent sculptural, long red hair went down to the floor full and voluminous breasts

So young knight, here you are after several battles, you really did die. He said,

I get it. Let's go back in time and see what went wrong?

\- So looking at it from this angle, I was able to do everything my way. "I have done my best that my humanity can do.

"Now I can only see what happened and see where I went wrong. " He said.

Let's go then. And so filled the mirror with smoke and returned in an instant in time out of time.

Terra Zero present moment, 10 years before the present events

In a land where there were heroes and villains gods and monsters good or bad beings there were also mortals beyond these there was the vision that once present.

And he would have a normal life, but in an instant of time after the warriors have overcome evil I am the queen

The truth besides not all dying in a natural way, in various ways in various ways, no living being had lived forever, at some time haddied.

And this was the case of all heroes or villains, even the immortals, at some point would die.

Heroes and villains will all die because it would be deadly, it would be right the law of life cycle other than for the cycle and eternal and unchanging.

They were tired days, he had hardly spent days like this in a mere city in a mere mortal, the disease caught him was bedridden.

And it was like a flu a malaise, in the conception it would improve, but it did not just make it worse.

They were right, nothing lasts forever, he went to the doctor, in fact several doctors,

It all started months ago, six months to be more accurate, did not tell anyone to be more accurate, when he discovered the cancer, how long would then have to clarify was in various specialists.

And after four doctors said the same thing, it was the same thing.

Hallucinations were more and more frequent, constant pain, malaise, insomnia, craving.

All this in the midst of crimes in an ongoing case.

After secretly doing a treatment was indicated to do chemotherapy, tests and more tests, he could not understand, how a man like him would die that way.

And always imagined dying at the hands of a struggling and fighting criminal, but no, he would die of a disease like an ordinary man.

In the midst of this came more problems, but he should leave everything up to date so that his allies can simply continue without him, he should move away disappear, so that they can continue without him, without suffering.

He should leave this life to move on, without the strings of material things he should follow, without worries, he would not bathe in the lazaro pit the rest of his life, should follow his destiny.

And so he did, without others knowing, had to cut his hair had to shave. "I'm not going to die ugly. "He thought to himself.

Plastic, he did it to at least die with style and beautiful, and so did several of them.

In the midst of this secretly the shadows found him the darkness, he was in the private hospital, far from Gotham this was his first experience of death and darkness.

And so a cardiac arrest and in this way met a beautiful woman in her dreams.

Beautiful sculpture, magnificent, the most beautiful red woman who may have seen sculptural, they met more and more often, but in their dreams, they held hands and he asked once.

I'm dead. Asked while after sex.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. But you will. "She said. "You have a choice to die of illness or as a great warrior, but you will have a year and a half for this and then we will meet again, but this time you will truly be in my territory. " He said.

And so they talked and talked, and they met little by little and discovered their secrets.

They were in another dimension far from time away from death.

In three dead we'll meet again, and you'll come to me.

\- I come here several times. " He said. " What is your goal. He asked. Only death. He asked.

\- Would you like to see the future, beyond this and other worlds, see where it could change in an instant of time, when everything has changed, save lives? He asked.

\- Review concepts? "Do I want to show you a way to grow and be reborn?

It glimpses the countless universes, the dimensions, the great change of the world, the countless realities. " He said with a smile.

"His body moved and he walked both naked.

Yes, but why? He asked. And what would be the price? He asked.

\- You would be my avatar, you would be my consort, you would be a carnal part that would give me passage to other worlds, where I could share your body and use it as an instrument of power, revenge and justice. " He said.

\- In return you had learned and could save your world from any difficulty. " He said. "You'd be a hero.

I'm the one of them. "And so he was carried down corridors, and at this hour he entered and an immense library, where there was an immense mirror this she showed him.

\- It shows the countless worlds, possible futures and everything we need to see and witness and so you will see everything you need to change the world. " He said.

And so they did.


	204. Chapter 204

36

He had begun some investigations, there was a whole story of the legendary killer who disappeared a long time ago.

And he studied one of his teachers when he traveled the worlds, and around the earth, and he had not only samurai masters, but one of the best writers and poets.

And that he happened to be a wanted killer and that he was involved in a series of murders...

And more than twenty years ago before the start of his career as a detective, and he knew about him, and as the investigation progressed, he discovered that he was a master of escapes and that he escaped from prison and more than two trials.

And he had a history and to a data source, the man disappeared the same way he showed up.

Abysseawaver Underupssteam was released on May 23, 1980, after the required minimum fifteen years of his lifetime mandate.

And he was imprisoned for a while, even being a model detainer.

During a few years of detention when he began exchanging letters with several women, and he learned about him he began exchanging letters with him.

And he followed in his footsteps, backwards.

And he was the best writer he knew with the detail that he was a prisoner for murder.

Upon his release, his autobiography wasa taught in schools and his stories for the children were carried out on the radio.

And his books were famous and he heard from him several novels very well written by the way.

If Abysseawaver Underupssteam hosted television programs that discussed criminal rehabilitation, and worked as a reporter for the public broadcaster ORF.

And he roamed the world and now, he lived in a midwestern Texas town, just over two cities away from Gotham, in a village between the borders of the two states.

And where he reported stories about the very murders for which he was later found guilty.

Subsequent murders he committed practically he looked at the reports he gathered.

Law enforcement later discovered that Abysseaweaver killed oneofthe sex workers Aka prostitute, callinga blanka bockova in Czechoslovakia, and seven more in Austria in 19 79.

And there were rumors that they were much more than they said, but were not proven or found other victims out witnesses, (Brunhilde Masser, 39; Heidi Hammerer, 3 1; Elfriede Schrempf, 35; Silvia Zagler, 23; Sabine Moitzl, 25; Karin Eroglu-Sladky, 25; Regina Prem, 32. .

And the first year after his release, everyone strangled with their bras.

In 1981, Abysseaweaver was hired by an Austrian magazine to write about crime in Los Angeles, California, and the differences between US and Europeans.

And attitudes towards prostitutionwere ignored and important, and so they found no witnesses, importance and credit to this man, many crimes go unpunished.

And Abysseaweaver after a while, met with the local police, even going so far as to participate in a tour, along the city districts of light vermelha.

And During the time of Abysseaweaver in Los Angeles, three prostitutes who worked on those streets from Gotham to Central City, and were the young women named Shannon Exley, Irene Rodriguez, and Peggy Booth..

And before they were found dead the coroner found that theyas were beaten,a sexuallyassaulted,sodomized with tree branches, mutilated and strangled with their own bras.

In Austria, Abysseaweaver was investigated for a long time and in the course of investigations, several detectives eventually suggested that he could be a possible suspect in the murdersof the sex workers.

And liminatingan immense and incredible possibility that there were some eyewitnesses who saw him walking the streets where the professionals were seen one last time.

In the absence of other suspects, police took a serious look at AbysseaWeaver and kept him under surveillance until he went to the US..

And he traveled from location to location on a spectacular, cinematic escape until he could no longer be tracked.

And with all the lack of interest and carelessness of the police, as to the neglect and slowness in solving the crimes of these investigations.

And ostensibly as a reporter,and him watching nothing to link him to the murders.

The police in Graz eventually had enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant against him, but Abysseaweaver had left at the time he entered his home.

After law enforcement agencies pursued him and his girlfriend, BiancaMrak.

And that were among them several other possible victims and across Switzerland, France and the United States, he was finally arrested by the FBI in Miami, Florida, and various parts of the cities of Star City, and on February 27, 8282.

While a fugitive, he had called the Austrian media to try to convince them of his innocence.

Contacting other media, some famous artists of the literary medium.

And he underwent an extensive psychiatric evaluation during a time when he was detained in the presidio waiting for the julgamento.

And in the midst of the time he was on trial, his lawyers got his transfer and extradition.

He was extradited to Austria on May 27, 1982, and charged with 11 murders, including one that had occurred in Prague and three in Los Angeles 15 in Star and 12 in Central City.

Based on the psychiatric examination, Austrian psychiatrist Dr. Reinhard Haller diagnosed him with narcissistic personality disorder, in 1984.

The jury found him guilty of nine murders by a 6: 2 majorities (enough for a conviction in Austrian law at the time).

On June 29, 1984,8 Abysseaweaver was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

That night, in which he was arrested, after three weeks in prison he began to correspond with an anonymous fan and between conversations.

And to whom he had discovered later formulated an escape plan discovered in the middle of his belongings in a hole in the wall six months later.

Andwhilehe made a disagreement with one of the prisoners who ended up dead...

Just when they found out hours later when he was released amid a magazine he was in isolation.

And in the middle of the corridor where he was taken to the area outside the isolation he surrendered the security guard who was driving him and attacked him...

And he took a pocket knife from the security guards' pocket and cut off his jugular in front of everyone.

And he was taken towards the infirmary, but the nurse failed to stop the bleeding and running toward the ambulance out of Graz-Karlau Prison.

And where when he was rushed to the hospital he surrendered all the security guards, and then killing and surrendering the driver and killing him.

And there were witnesses who saw an ambulance running, and who saw him he was heading towards a private airport.

And where he followed with a trail of bodies he was never seen again the last time.

Beforehis disappearance Abysseaweaver assued his intention to bring an appeal, therefore, under Austrian law.

And his guilty verdict was not found legally binding after his disappearance.

He became a journalist and a minor celebrity, but a few months after his release began killing again.

Son of Austrian mother and German father, and who died in a car accident, raised by his grandfather.

Abysseaweaver grew up in a poor but very loving and caring family.

He spent his youth in and out of juvie for petty crimes and assaulting local prostitutes.

In 1964, Abysseaweaver murdered six young girls of 12 and 13 years and schoolmates, and was sentenced to life imprisonment.

While in prison, Abysseaweaver who arrived there illiterate spent his time in jail learning to read and write.

He not only became a good reader, but ventured to write, became writer of short stories, poems, plays and an autobiography, and that in addition to becoming a Best-Seller. est

And that it was adapted for the cinema. Thanks to his works, Austrian intellectuals, including writer and 1964Nobel Prize winnerElfriede Jelinek, have made release petitions for Abysseaweaver..

He was released on May 23, 1970, after less than ten years of his life in prison, they considered an example of total rehabilitation.

After his release, Abysseaweaver appeared for a long time on several television shows that discussed criminal rehabilitation.

On September 15, 1980,8people who were walking along the Viltava River in ancient Czechoslovakia, near Prague, found the body of a young woman.

For a short time between his escape from prison in which during the path he was seen for just over a year more than a hundred prostitutes from the vicinity between the paths were found dead.

Blanka Bockova yat was the first victim of Abysseawaver Underupssteam after his release.

She was left in a degrading state, lying on her back, naked, with her wrists tied, with a pair of gray stockings tied around her neck.

Her legs were open and she was covered with dry leaves.

The night before, she had gone out drinking with friends in Wendy Square and stayed with them at the bar until about 11.45pm.

She was last seen talking to a man, aged around 40, but no one could offer further details. Bockovaya was a good girl, not a prostitute.

A few weeks later Brunhirdes Maser, a known prostitute from Graz, was reported missing.

As Austria had very few problems with prostitutes, the authorities were concerned.

And several witnesses saw him at a glance minutes before they found the prostitutas. s

Two months later, at the beginning of sevenmbro another prostitute, Heidemarie Ellen Hammerereres, alsodisappeared.

On New Year's Eve, almost a month after his disappearance, his body was found by climbers in a forest outside the city.

As in the first murder, she was also found lying on her back and covered with dried leaves and thorns.

And mutilated bodies around and near the airport.

It looked like the body had been dressed again and dragged through the woods. Although she was not naked, her legs were bare and a piece of her lipstick was found inside her mouth.

Hammerer, like Blanka Bockova, had been strangled with a pair of socks and also displayed bruises and string marks on her wrists, suggesting she had been tied up.

Several red fibers on her clothes, which do not correspond to anything she was wearing appeared as evidence left by the possible killer.

A few days later the missing body, that of prostitute Brunhilde Masser was found.

The decomposing body was also found in a forest in Bregenz.

And during those surroundings were discovered a clandestine cemetery of mutilated bodies of women, according to experts 35 bodies, in various stages of decomposition.

And he was a great teacher, he knew how to lose and cheat very well.

Again, there were no signs of theft and their way of responding to the death of the two, were taken souvenirs and products that were part of the victim's body, as some personal object of the victim and still intimate

And the other murders along the way in places suspected of illicit uses and points of drug prostitution, many of the victims were found some time later in a clandestine cemetery.

Everything began to change when another prostitute, Elfriede Schrempf, disappeared in Graz on 7 March 1981.

Schrempf's parents called the police to report that a man had called the family home several times and insulted them, speaking of their daughter's work.

Police conclude that the person they were calling could be responsible for the disappearance.

On October 5, 19881, Schrempf's body was found like the others in a forested area on the outskirts of Graz.

There was only one skeleton left, and again, the body was covered with leaves.

A police officer noticed he was dealing with a serial killer when four prostitutes disappeared, this time in Vienna. Silvia Zagler, Sabine Moitzi, Regina Prem and Karin Eroglu had disappeared within a month.

The body of Sabine Moitzi was discovered on May 20, 19 82, then was discovered the body of Karin Ergolu.

And the mysterious murders during the years in which Abysseaweaver became a fugitive.

Both women had been strangled and thrown into a forest on the outskirts of Vienna.

Again the assassin's Modus Operandi was the same, the victims had been asphyxiated with a piece of their own clothing.

A fact suddenly brought up several different things, throughout the investigations, he gathered information and met several investigators.

And that they were in the original case and that they were on the case and in all the other cases of the missing women and that they were also the first investigators of the cases.

And they were the best trackers and investigators of their time, but they were retired, and eventually came back to return to the investigators.

And in fact they were hired by the relatives of the victims, since the cases themselves were filed and often the authorities did not give importance to risk professionals.

Thes investigators were, Mariel Zimmermann,, Heidi Ilmar, August Hofmann,, Anel Schröder,, Sasha Kaiser and Simons Schneider..

And they were between 63 and 75 years old, recalled a series of murders and attacks that he had dealt with in the 70s.

The crime scenes and the causes of the deaths were very similar to the murders that had occurred years earlier in Austria.

The culprit, Abysseawaver Underupssteam who had been captured and imprisoned.

The murder of two women led Schenner to a prostitute, Barbara Scholz, who admitted that she and Abysseawaver kidnapped one of the victims, eighteen-year-old German Margaret Schaefer..

And she was taken to a forest, where she was tied up and robbed. Abysseawaver wanted sex, and when the girl refused, he beat her with a steel pipe to death.

He then strangled her and left her naked body in the forest covered with leaves.

In the period when Abysseaweaver had confessado each of the crimess, but revealed that when he hit the victim was having a vision of hismother.

And that it fueled his anger and hatred, resulting in him continuing to beat until the victim died.

Abysseaweaver was declared insane by a psychologist who described him as being a "sadistic sexual psychopath with narcissistic and histrionic tendencies, prone to tantrums and fury, being an incorrigible criminal".

The body of the second victim, Marcia Horveth, was found and had also been strangled, was in Lake Salzachsee near Salzburg. Abysseaweaver denied responsibility in the first trial.

He was already serving a life sentence when he escaped caught a third time, and when still he was captured the second time..

And that's when he managed to escape a third time, in the middle of transferring the second trial and he surrendered one of the train's officers.

One of the most bizarre and disturbing aspects of this case is that while Abysseaweaver was being honored by the cultural classes,in the midst of a previous escape.

And his departure for good behavior and when he was invited to elite parties, he was also asked to give his opinion and advice on the latest disappearances of prostitutes.

The killer by now was already knownas.

The Writer of the Gods and Abysseaweaver not only participated in television programs talking about it, but interviewed people on the street.

In fact, while Abysseaweaver was in the celebrity spotlight and seeing his books lift the bestseller list, he continued with his brutal obsession withwomen.

And he killed them, his apartment was found pieces of his frozen victims, and as decorative pieces, preserved in chemicals and made as statues in his own residence.

Some police investigators already suspected Abysseaweaver,but had to be prudent because the former killer was now a popular literary figure and symbol of rehabilitation of the literal community.

Dr. Ernst Geiger, a detective from the Austrian federal police in force was convinced that Abysseweaver was a retired man.

The lookout was discreet about him.

When Abysseaweaver was asked to go to Metropolis to write articles, it wasn't just Geiger who noticed that the murders suddenly stopped.

He realized that he would have to seriously analyze AbysseaWeaver's movements and that it was necessary to arrest him to examine him.

It was just a matter of finding the rightproof, but it was too late.

The police began to track down all the activities of Abysseawaver,credit cards, car rental.

Accommodation in cheap hotels, shopping in suspicious locations.

After several months they had accumulated many links to the man's movements and the places where the victims had been murdered.

Records show that Abysseaweaver was in Graz when Brunhilde Masser was found strangled and also in Bregenz when victim Heidemarie Hammerer disappeared from the morgue.

A witness also said that Abysseaweaver was similar to the man she had seen with Hammerer,but was a drug user, who frequented the same street as the said prostitute.

And just before she disappeared and that he was wearing a brown leather jacket and a red scarf.

Abysseaweaver's links to the other victims in Vienna were also established, somequestioned, but their bodies and their alleged deaths were never proven, would be lost and were never found, and all times questioned with the lack of evidence.

Upon the return of Abysseaweaver to Austria, and after his two escapes, to which he began a cat-and-mouse prank with the police, with the laws.

And his two card games and his messages, in which they communicated.

In the police reports in the police files, which showed what happened.

And he did it by sending it to cops, and when he still realized and when he ran away, in a time in prison or when he ran away..

And he read the various police inquiries of cases filed during this period when he was on the run.

And the background to the investigation, the criminal records.

And he himself was studying his report,and the various criminal histories and the police database that was easily hacked.

And that's when he realized that at that moment he was a suspect, and started writing articles criticizing the efforts of thepolice.

And that to track down the killer,but that was around5 years before, and he couldn't find him, but Bee in turn he followed his leads what he left behind.

And he sent clues, and that in the midst of them and the letters that were essential, but not so important.

Because many people believed he was a healed person and supported him in his crusade against the police.

It was important for Dr. Ernst Geiger to collect circumstantial evidence against him that could put him at the crime scenes.

Dr. Geiger conducted forensic tests on a BMW that Abysseaweaver had bought when he was released from prison the first time..

A hair was found and DNA tests proved that it belonged to Blanka Bockova, prague's first victim.

This evidence allowed a search warrant at the suspect's apartment in Vienna, where they discovered a brown leather jacket and a redscarf, but it was too late, and he had already fled.

They also found a menu and recipes from a seafood restaurant in Malibu, along with photos of Abysseaweaver posing with female members of the Los Angeles Police Department to Metropolis..

Geiger, on a hunch, tracked down what was happening in LosAngeles, but he's already fled to Gotham.

He contacted the police there and found that they were in the middle of the investigation of the murder of three prostitutes (Shannon Exley, Irene Rodrigues and Sherri Ann Long), but when they went to see it was already late.

Geiger discovered that all the murders in LA were identical to those inAustria, but he had no way of finding him after fleeing to Gotham.

They had been killed while Abysseaweaver was in town.

When they discovered his whereabouts in Metropolis, they could only find out where he was hiding when they arrested a call girl who saw him in the area.

And his last address by a police officer who accompanied him there since he interviewed them for an alleged police book.

The hotels where he was staying were near where the prostitutes were murdered.

A troubling development for the police was that Abysseaweaver was dating Bianca Mrak.

Alerted by friends that the police were looking for him Abysseaweaver left Gotham with Mrak and managed to get across the border and enter Canada.

He then began a campaign to make the look like a victim of police chase and made contact with the Austrian press. Abysseaweaver manipulator managed to convince Austrian newspapers to publish their case to defend themselves.

Playing the wronged man and the victim of a police vendetta. Mrak revealed that he was happy to be with Abysseaweaver..

And the image created was that they were fugitives facing persecution by the American police who chose him as a scapegoat.

During this period, he killed her then leaving her to delay the police..

After being pursued throughout Europe, Canada and the United States, Abysseaweaver he was finally arrested by the FBI in Miami, Florida on February 27, 1992..

And during another transfer he fled amid a major police chase, frustrating many police officers he managed to hijack a plane and flee to Australia.

The search of AbysseaWeaver and Mrak's Malibu apartmentweaver revealed many items that could be related to the prostitutes murdered in LA.

Then he found in another last hotel Deadora, a cheap hotel.

And where he stayed the longest, it was the Pleasurehotel.

And each of the hotels were used as crime scenes, and there were clues and when they were searched were found mutilated remains of bodies in freezers.

And it was another if not the Selene hotel the remains of five other prostitutes.

Police also recovered a diary written by Abysseaweaver that suggested he had plans to assassinate Mrak,and whateventually happened.

Abysseaweaver wanted to be tried in California,and as he knew he would face a murder charge against only three victims unlike the many in Austria..

And he used the lack of evidence and reliable witnesses as evidence, contesting these victims.

However, aware that he could also end up in the gas chamber, he quickly agreed toextradition, but fled again.

Abysseaweaver was deported on May 28, 1992

Before the lawsuit began, Dr. Geiger called Thomas Mueller, Head of the Criminal Psychology Service at the Federal Ministry of the Interior, to accompany him in America and learn everything he could about the compulsive psychology of serial killers.

Through a study in Quantico, Virginia, Geiger and Mueller found that there were standard forms of behavior related to killers like Abysseaweaver,who also had deviant sexual obsessions that followed a pattern.

Although most serial killers rarely move from one country to another, details of the deaths of prostitutes fromLA, Gotham Central and Metropolis, and were too close to those in Austria to be mere coincidence.

On June 29, 1994, Abysseaweaver was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

That night, he attempted another suicide, hanging himself with a rope made of ties and the piece of pants,and when he was rescued surrendered one of the jailers and security using them as a hostage and fleeing.

The knot used was identical to that used in the murderedprostitutes, he picked up a nurse on the way and surrendering and immobilizing both in the direction of another ambulance as in the first few times.

Eles diedin order in which they werekidnapped, and even before he can appeal the sentence, Abysseaweaver is officially found not guilty, despite the original guilty verdict, for failure to appeal the trial.

And he on his escape, this time he fled in a spectacular race to Mexico and using the woman as hostage and to delay the police he killed and quartered a policeman throwing his pieces along the way.

And when he reached the Mexican border he hanged his wife and threw her out of the car when the bra got stuck in the door dragging her along the way and killing her and skinning her.

And he dumped the car covered in blood and was never seen again.

For years there was speculation that he began working as a murderer hired by several trafficking leaders for many years, and retired living on a huge, cozy farm.

And while he was involved in several investigations, he managed to find Abysseaweaver,as he was not a police officer spent several months training withhim.

And picking up notes about him using a pseudonym he published several research books around the world.

And he met Andreia Paellas, the great bee of trafficking in one of the biggest drug cartels, and one of the drug leaders who did business there.

And he knew they had some money she was involved in tax evasion...

There was a lot of money that he found out that she didn't declare for it, there was a lot of illegal money...

And with that there were those who did not flee in the middle of the war of trafficking in Mexico

With no guarantee of successful asylum applications, many immigrants are unable to stay in their final destination and are sent back to their country of origin.

But they hardly give up and try two, three, four times, until they receive official asylum.

Less worse or equal to some of his maneuvers and his schemes and some treacherous plans, they did not differentiate from their schemes..

And as for plans and the will of some inhabitants to get rid of what they considered dead weight...

And then he saw that while Andreia was right in the middle of traffic schemes and the fight for territory.

And with thathe used it to his advantage, he didn't need much to turn his conscience against those who were his relatives he found an opportunity...

And it was in this period between the refugees fleeing and the investigation between the turf trafficking wars that he knew about who could use it to his advantage.

During the period of wars between the East, there were those who wanted to take advantage of it, and to use it as a benefit and the heaviest burden of refugees falls on the countries of southernEurope.

And transport in particular Greece and Italy, which are not examples of economies in good time.

However, according to reports of travelers, the situation is still much better than in Africa.

There was the war of the countries of Afrasiblis, a country that stood between the borders between the African continent and the Middle East.

And in the middle and between them were Libya and Turkey.

Libya is currently one of africa's main ports of departure due to recent proximity and conflict.

Where he could find and there was the transport of cargo between mules and oranges that roamed secret paths away from the eyes of surveillance.

The European Union is studying actions with neighbouring countries to block the routes used by migrants.

And it was in this period when there was a huge embezzlement of funds to which a monetary value was lost and that there was no longer talk.

Immigration is a controversial issue in Europe, during the period of these events there was no one not to take advantage of, and who could use it to their advantage.

And that mainly with the advance of far-right parties, which advocate anti-immigration laws using the economic crisis as an argument to win more votes.

Not knowing that many despots used these people as mules.

The European authorities have launched several missions to prevent migrant deaths in the Mediterranean, which has had no effect.

The most important of these, the Marea de Nostruniam, lasted from October2015 until the end of 20155, giving way toanother smaller, the Tritania, and more restricted to European waters.

And between the wars between the peoples of the Middle Eastern kingdom being more isolated Ifrithia between South Africa and the middle of the desert and giving entry to the United Arab Emirates and with a part of the entrance to the abu dhabi border.

And entering the isolated kingdom of Afrisiblis they would be frontier realms from the beginning of the Sahara desert

The decrease in aid may be one of the reasons for the increase indeaths, and the country being an isolated place between the wars of the elders and their teachings and being isolated for more than a thousand years from the West.

Now the European authorities are racing to create a policy that represents a more humane reaction to the exodus of people, without worsening thecrisis.

And encouraging more people to leave,but as the war grew andraged, it made it impossible to stay in the middle of the kingdoms.

Several years ago there was the division of the kingdoms and their isolationfromthe other kingdoms of the United Arab Emirates, and Europeans witness chaotic scenes of a flood of migrants..

And trade is almost scarce, and entering Greece, Italy and central European countries, while the European Union (EU) tries to organize a common policy for granting refuge to its 28 member states.

This is a sensitive issue, affecting the sovereignty of countries and national relations with large foreign communities, such as that of afghans in the Uk and algerians inFrance.

And practically being that they would keep away from the war that dates back centuries within the very territory that not even they want to interfere.

The UK, Ireland and Denmark have not adhered to most EU asylum rules, maintaining their own rules.

The focus now is to seek a mechanism to distribute 380,000 new migrants seeking refuge acrosstheEU, and countries, however, remain in disagreements over this process.

Many will be framed asrefugees, and wars over territory and the constant overthrow among peoples, and especially those who have fled Syria, Afghanistan or other areas of conflict.

A refugee is someone fleeing war or persecution, entitled to internationalprotection, but who has been rejected by the countries closest to the conflicts that did not want him there.

And around those previous kingdoms there was a large sum of money all those lands were provided with money from oil that were in abundance.

And the greed of other kingdoms by a large oil company that stretched out those lands, and was the great carrier of the Middle Eastern land-owning sultans.

And those two territories that came into conflict were the last to practice an ancient religion to forgotten millennia of the triple god the last followers of the triple god and the god of the beginning and the end and the devourer of sins and of life and death itself.

And among the various temples and destroyed buildings were monuments and statues that were destroyed in the crossfire between the rebels and the government.

These Syrians in the previous war and in the period of two years before the last conflict, and who arrived on the Greek island of Lesbos, but tragedies at sea involving immigrants shocked Europe and the world

Identity checks of former gun lords and previous wars.

In 2015, the largest groups of migrants in Europe by nationality are Syrians, followed by Afghans and immigrants from Eritrea, Nigeria and Somalia.

And also of blackened and impoverished lands of the conflict zone and that during the period of confrontation between war zones.

War and human rights violations affect all these countries, so many of these people fall into the category ofrefugees, unaware that they would be used by slaves and pirates and kings of human trafficking.

But each case is different, and some will have more difficulties than others to prove their condition,and this has made them victims of opportunists who would benefit from international human trafficking.

Many do not have a passport or id after risking their lives in the Mediterranean Sea and the Balkan region and facing ill-treatment and exploitation by gangs of human traffickers.

And it made the mercenaries who were in search of easy deals often who tried to cross were more affluent people, often with more money, which facilitated passage.

Proving nationality can be a longprocess, and these decisions can be challenged by governments under pressure to expel migrants.

And forcing the negotiations whose money was in high value and its passage facilitated in contrast to the poorest.

The ease of selling its safer passage has raised the interest of mediators and exchange of benefits.

Many people from sub-Saharan Africa or the western Balkans fail to obtain refuge by being classified as migrants moved for economicreasons.

And they were routed to safer environments, often with land benefits, and with that the traffickers they in turn used it as a benefit to despair.

And with the lack of options of those who try to leave conflict zones, and who do not think twice when selling a girl

The Spanish enclave of Melilla in North Africa is a magnet for immigrants, and that despite the fence a large number of points where there was a concentration.

And between the territories of Africa against the Middle East Medio and the United Arab Emirates, there is a huge city hidden among the desert mountains the lair and meeting point between all smugglers.

And the illegal den of betting auctions, and where the illegal fights, which according to the losers, never returned to tell the story, and slave sales, where few know where to find.

And where to look for and hire the best coites and human and untraceable trafficking, rent mercenaries who are nothing more than ghosts.

And the best killers and oil trackers and where there are hidden oil wells and caves where they are trained.

And the best murderers and priests and masters of the hidden arts, and hidden training and negotiations that run through the entire desert.

And that link to ancient excavations and hidden pyramids that are invaded, looted and transported by hidden paths of desert sand.

And called the great Hidden City of the Atalharishitaras Madinat zilal alsahra' was the ancient city den between the desert beings of the occult and men, or just The City of the Red Sands,the Red Sands wind Cities being that few know them.

And it is a huge city hidden among the ancient excavations between citadels hidden in rocks, and being a large commercial center of theunderworld a den of desert demons and beings of the sands.

And as if it were the lair and a headquarters where all thethingswere, it was where they met for when someone from that vicinity.

And it is where you walkand thousands of stretches of corridors, caves and between the mirages ofthe desert ,and right inthe lair of the beast as they called.

And it's supposed to be like a hidden city between the caves in the desert and illegal merchants were where they were made,, as illegal sales of goods..

And there were negotiations of all kinds and also smuggledgoods, and both relics and antiques that were stolen from excavationsthat had links to portals.

And where few take the children, especially the girls who were sold by their families to some coites.

And they offered a better life to each of the girls, as they came from poor lives, to offer training in exchange for their services, but to be eternal workers, it was the least.

One of the incentives for illegal migrants is that less than half of those who fail to obtain refuge are, in fact, expelled from the countries in which they are and becoming a second home.

And yet those who paid more were sometimes going to the source for alternative transport,and being taken to Red Wind City they are sent sold to train inside the citadels.

And this made it easier for coyotes who used alternative transportation that paid more, many of which led by less used paths such as meeting severalmercenaries, they sold guardians who were chosen among the girls

And in movements that sold their own smaller children, sometimes the girls in exchange forpassage, these same girls passed through ceremony passages and became the agents of the red sand themselves.

And these would be converted into guardians of Wind City, and many of them trained by the masters of the sand,and the girls trained and sent onmissions, and these girls are the agents of the sands.

And often were against by kings of trafficking, there were always in the desert were of developed countries, fairs and auctions of human beings, and were administered.

And it was where Brucand, or rather Zariel,, became venerated as the demon of the red desert, he would go looking for these lost girls and they chose to follow a path.

And the sand people are descendants and members of the dimensional worlds and often djinns, geniuses, mystical creatures, and not all are human, or after the contracts the girls remain human.

And the girls and formerslaves roamed the paths of illegal immigrants had false identities and cut off any connection with their former families or old lives.

And the girls in turn choose to lose their humanity like everyone who lives in the sand people, and between passages to other worlds.

And they happened well outside territories whose laws were stricter, stood between the borders of Africa and the entry of the border between the United Arab Emirates.

And auctions and the antiquities trade were used the same paths as the coites who used immigrants as scapegoats in meetings in the middle of the sea.

In 2013, the EU sent back only 39% of those who have had requests refused, according to the European Agenda on Migration document from the European Commission.

And migration was used to divert attention in sand wars and transport of shadow agents who roamed the desert's path in illegal trade of these goods transported in illegality. s

Another important obstacle is that agreements on refuge with countries outside the EU are quiteunequal, and this has been facilitated for negotiations between customers and the sand people.

There are readmission agreements with countries like Pakistan and Bangladesh, but no deal with China and Algeria, for example.

And the Cotonou agreement, which forces countries in sub-Saharan Africa to receive refused migrants, did not contain the huge exodus of economic migrants from these countries.

The European Commission agrees that the region needs to offer more help to facilitate the return of these people to Africa.

There are also plans to extend the mandate of Frontes, the EU's border agency, so that it can help in this process of return.

Libya, bes hit by conflicts and criminal groups, is a problem for the EU because it is a country of transit for migrants.

EU nations are bound by the principle of "non-return", which vetoes the sending of people to places where there is a risk of life. Greece has already been criticized for violating thisprinciple.

And they would not be prepared and would not realize that sending and picking up the immigrants would clear the other side of the crossing for another type of merchandise.

In 2014, Germany was the main recipient of asylum applications while negotiations settled on desert fighting bets.

Without knowing the real tensions at that time were used the sands and paths as a center of illegal betting and the paths of various fights that took place in a large tournament of illegal betting.

And with this with an estimated 173,100 requests,and alternative paths were used for other means and objectives of mercenaries.

And they took advantage of their weaknesses and often and were sold by their own relatives before crossings the Mediterranean.

It was ahead of the United States with 121,200, according to the EU's refugee agency, UNHCR.

And Germany expects to receive up to 800,000 migrants from outside the EU this year even if it is a decoy for the diversion of the illegal betting market, and that they were not the exact value of those whotravelled the alternative routes through coyotes.

In third place came Turkey (87,800), then Sweden (75,100) which secretly were part of the hidden journey and in the midst of a large commercialization of negotiators and the alternative training of masters in the hidden arts.

The UK received 31,300 newapplications, and they were there in large alternative and hidden centres where they were found in a hidden underworld.

And it was where he found his master who took him to the hidden world of sand, training for many years, at a time of the previous time.

And his last reincarnation, prior to 2014, was more than twenty years before he was born in an earlier period of time.

Today the main nationalities of those seeking refuge and the challenges of the ancient colosseums and the hidden tournaments were passing through the United Kingdom are Ritreia, Pakistan and Syria, in this order and the hidden land of sand. E

A successful application for refuge usually means receiving refugeestatus, but they succeeded by selling their children or girls new identities.

And the lives by the back door, and that they hid their identities, new lives where they sold their land without knowing that the real locations were in land rich in oil wells.

And with the broader protection, which allows a migrant to stay, get work and even a new nationality.

And that would be discovered, these oil wells over a thousand years in the future, he used administrators and middlemen and some mediators.

And it was as a way to switch between legal base buyers and used the demons of the desert to work in the underground wells and the illegal crossings.

But a refugee candidate can also achieve a kind of auxiliaryprotection, even without the knowledge among the real motivations.

It means that he does not fit in as a refugee under the 1951 refugee convention, but still needs internationalprotection, but using ignorance administrators took advantage of it as a legal basis.

And that since never in a period of a hundred years would not return there to buy and let prosper he enjoyed the knowledge and did not pay the taxes of the locals.

And these that devalued until he had no more owners and that he used the alternative transport paths without ever knowing their real location, and changed the route and in the midst of the troubled period, which would never have known of its real location.

The UK uses the term "humanitarian protection" in these situationswithout knowledge.

EU data show a wide variation in the results of asylum applications in each country.

Germany, by far, receives the largest number of requests, but it is not the country that sends back the largest number.

In 2014, the UK topped the list of deportations of migrants from outside the EU – 48,890 out of a total of 192,445 in the EU, according to statistics agency Eurostat.

The number of orders to leave the country was even higher: 65,365, and the number of negotiations with oranges also increased their lawyers in turn lied about real oil value.

Then were Greece (27,055 returned, among 73,670 ordered to leave the country) and Germany (21,895 out of 34,255),and it was the approximate number of mediators and negotiations for the sale of land to their administrators.

France deported only 19,525 people, despite ordering 86,955 migrants to leave.

Each of these people could never return to their lands that were taken legally when they did not return to them bought on a legal basis.

The total number of deportees from EU countries represents less than a third of people from outside the EU living illegally in the region, totaling 625,565.

And even if they came back they never knew about the land that was no longer theirs and the underground tunnels that were used in transport and excavation where they also did mining.

The UK has developed long-term ties with certain countries, such as Pakistan, which facilitates the deportation of migrants who fail to apply for refuge..

Based on contributions and benefits keeping parties funded made it easy to get several of them to mediate land purchase business, even though they were suspicious, not being the one to buy directly, but being one of the partners in the purchase of goods and rights.

And theywere that without knowing they sold their lands tothe coyotes,andthe negotiators and the middlemen, as never pay and never sign anything they did not read, all moved by despair to get out of the crossfire, and the masters of the children of the sand as they became known.

And thesebilateral agreements are really the most efficient, more than right within the European Union using natural goods resources and or financing of purchases and auctions of consortia.

Spain, for example, maintains old cooperation with Morocco to keep migrants away from Ceuta andMelilla, and using the purchase of goods and rights.

And there were auctions of Spanish consortia and enclaves on the African country's Mediterranean coast, surrounded by huge barbed wire fences,and unaware of businesses used by lawful means without distrusting other means and negotiations.

The country denied the largest number of migrant entries in 2014 – 172,185, or 66% of the European Union's total, without suspicion.

Official UK data on removals of migrants – voluntarily or forcefully– and or not and what reflect nationalities with greater or lesser chances of obtaining refuge in the country..

And the total of 5,684 Pakistanis, for example, were removed, compared to 875 Afghans,and were not suspicious of buying ventures, without owners and using mediators and administrators and by business mediators.

The Taliban insurgency in Afghanistan makes many parts of the countryunsafe, but it has made room for themselves to make their own land sales.

And that in theory are devastated and without apparent natural resources and in turn purchased and without the knowledge of fracturing and transport hidden and underground.

The UK also removed 2,184 Nigerians, but only 49Eritreans.

And that remover what does not exist, but that does not always mean sending to the country of origin, and the gradual disappearance and purchase of resources that aremade clear,but without really clarifying why since they do not know that those lands really are more than fertile.

And that often they move to another country, where they may have fixed themselves in advance and established deals and made contracts legalizing and registering within patents that will only be discovered after a thousand years.

Eritreans form one of the largest groups of refugee candidates in the EU.

Usually, like Syrian immigrants, they achieve refugee status and maintain business with the masters of the desert in search of their withdrawal from conflict zones.

The EU has prioritised these two nationalities for resettlement.

Eritrea is under international sanctions, while other hidden countries take advantage of hidden loopholes, and even if it is the only one accused of human rights violations, including a tough mandatory military service that can stretch for years.

The year of europe's refugee crisis was 2015, when more than a million people arrived on the continent by sea and whose views were underpinned by hidden negotiations and party funding and kickbacks to politicians amid political disagreements.

In 2016, this number dropped dramatically to just over 400,000, and that was used in alternative areas, but at the same time, a record amount of people died trying to cross the Mediterranean Sea.

In 2015, according to unofficial data, of these 3,735 people drowned or disappeared at sea, and the actual data were not counted.

And their numbers are not true, without the knowledge of the hidden dealings made by the coites and the children who were sold by their own families.

This year, the number jumped to 4,913, according to records made by December 20 by the International Organization for Migration (IOM),do not come close to the real numbers on real issues.

This represents an average of 14 deaths per day, the organizationcalculates, but not to mention children caught and sold in the conflict zone by transactions and to be taken to alternative zones.

But how to explain that although refugee arrivals by sea have decreased, and the number of people who have drowned or disappeared has increased,in fact their disappearances are camouflaged in orders where they would never be discovered business.

One of the reasons lies along the main migratory routes that cross the Mediterranean Sea and the hidden paths using families that would never be discovered and have their way back.

In 2015, 84% of refugees made it to Europe and could not return as they would not have land to return to until the end of the conflict and could never have them back.

More than 850,000 people made the journey along the so-called eastern route, which has as one of the transition paths between the hidden ports and leaving Turkey and crossing the Aegean Sea until reaching the Greek islands and the islands that would be used by coyotes that in turn would be paid for alternative locations.

This year, the number of people who arrived by this same route dropped to 180,000,as they could never use the knowledge of the alternative route.

In the same period, there was an increase in the flow on the so-called central route, which departs from Libya and reaches Italy and the alternative path of the conflict zone and the desert sands.

And that are among the numerous alternative trades, between the hidden cities that lie in the mountains of the red desert, between the desert sands and using the excuse of refugees as a distraction, in the hidden routes and the passages as secret transport.

Currently, rescue work at sea is coordinated by the Italian CoastGuard, without using alternatives, and freight transport routes such as relics and antiquities being transported between the gorges and the hidden caves.

Arrivals in Greece were used as hidden alternatives from one extreme while the other extreme was contained largely as a consequence of the agreement signed between Turkey and the European Union, unhcr spokesman in Italy..

And alternative negotiations and transportation were made and contracts between coyotes and negotiators, administrators and oranges.

Under the agreement, which entered into force on 20 March 2016, migrants arriving in Greece are returned to Turkey if they do not apply for asylum or if the application is rejected.

The idealistic hippies who became capitalists and created a millionaire veganempire, little did they know of the alternative routes between the negotiations and the fights and illegal tournaments and the shipping using submarines and between one transport and the other.

"However, if we look at the case of Italy, on the central route of the Mediterranean, between illegal routes using the excuse of refugees as a distraction and this is a record year,and that arrived about 179 thousand people.

Last year, there were 150,000 and, in 2014, 170,000, and between alternative routes and increases in negotiations between sand managers, who charged when triggered.

The central route is more dangerous compared to that of the easternMediterranean, but that used as a scapegoat.

The distance between Turkey and the Greek islands that received the most refugees in 2015, such as Kos or Lesbos, is 5 to 10 kilometers, were distractions between the real objectives and the negotiations used as alternative routes and between illegal excavations and hidden auctions of goods.

To get out of Libya and reach Lampedusa, the nearest Italian island, you have to travel 280kilometers, using the escapes and while on the other side were using the wars for territory as an excuse and distractions in excavations, mining and transport and routes on the other side as transport.

The likelihood is that one in 47 migrants making this journey will drown and this was just bait to get the attention of authorities and distracting so they could use the route on the other side of the island as a means of transport.

Ruthless dealers were the distraction in negotiation and real transportation.

Most of the migrants arriving in Italy come from African countries whereas they used the excuse of means of transport.

But the danger lies not only in the geography of the migratoryroutes, but in the medium used to distract and transport using the immigrants themselves on the route.

"People traffickers are ruthless and are using much worse tactics than inthe past, but that without the real knowledge of their intentions and land sales..

And in exchange for tickets and or the purchase of children as girls in the passage and without knowing that they would have better conditions and expectations such as gaining new identities and families, while many died on the crossings.

They put a lot of people on much smaller boats and we also believe they are getting a limited number ofvessels.

And while they attract the attention of various authorities using this to distract and change the route, and often use submarines to transport goods.

In many cases, traffickers use simple inflatable speedboats, unable to handle the entire journey just to throw them overboard, when they are rescued using it as a distraction from real trading.

The most dangerous time is usually when the rescue boatapproaches, and they carry from across the sea the antiquities that are of real importance.

People panic, want to be rescued and end up just going to one side of the speedboat, which turns and sinks.

They fall into the sea and many get nothingr, and most if not all have never touched the water once in a lifetime.

We are talking about groups of 100 to 150 people in inflatable dinghies and between 400 and 700 people in small wooden fishing boats.

It is enough to ship one of these vessels to have a large number of deaths, whether they are real or not, most continue to use the bodies of people killed in the crossfire of wars.

And being kept frozen and by arcane means and often corpses preserved in wars and they throw them into the middle of the sea.

In 2016, one in four migrants crossing the Mediterranean (26%) were children, most of them unaccompanied.

Women accounted for 17% and men 57%, according to the two United Nationsagencies, but this is also not true or not, to the detriment of most children.

And they are used as mules and transportation to the other side of the passage, often these people used as distractions.

And by camouflage methods and using this for your benefit amid the numerous passages through the Mediterranean and international waters .

And all for trafficking routes and that in turn were being manipulated and that were being driven to real destinations better than their parents who sold it in exchange for the alternative crossing.

UN agencies estimate that unaccompanied children are a quarter of refugees crossing the MediterraneanSea, but that in fact..

And what this theory, reinforces the power of distraction, when arriving at their destination,they would use this as a form of training for these children sold by their parents.

And these are transported to the other side as agents, and often bribing federal agents or threatening using hostages to pass as agents.

Moreover, depending on the route they take to reach the Mediterranean, many are even more vulnerable to the action oftraffickers, and other times used and auctioned and rescued from a life worse than that of their relatives.

And they are assigned to the sand cities, where they are taken to families and who are trained and brought to a better life than they had.

And they are sent to the sand cities for frequent training and having a life a thousand times better than that of their families.

They are people who cross the desert, mainly through Niger, and arrive in Libya, where they find an environment that facilitates the action of human traffickers and who undemonthly will have a life sustained by the agents of the shadows.

And their lives are changed, and in turn create bonds and take the other dimensions where they are trained in cities of the winds of dimensions.

While most of those who arrived in Greece in 2015, and they are taken to other worlds and in 2016 were Syrians, Afghans and Iraqis, the main nationalities.

And are routed and trained mainly those who leave Libya for Italy are Nigerianss, Eritreaand Guinean are trained and become agents of the shadows.

Syrians are almost immediately seen asrefugees, andpoliticians and journalists often find that people who come from sub-Saharan Africa..

And in fact they are not refugees, but economic migrants, but that the real numbers are nottrue, and that few are taken to human lands.

And they gain better benefits and conditions new identities and are taken around the world to secret cities for training.

Today, rescue work is coordinated by the Italian CoastGuard, but few are discovered and what actually happened is not reported.

In addition, the area is patrolled by rescue boats from various non-governmentalorganizations, and upon discovering the patrol zone, which actually monitor and bribe its actual location.

And Ievade that the actual number of people who die and disappear at sea, can not say that (these efforts) are enough, and that are notreal.

If they were, there would be fewer victims, withoutthe great efforts of the groups of first responders, there would be many more.

Human traffickers even put up to 150 people in inflatable boats that can't stand the crossing of the Mediterranean to divert attention from the real number and their real intentions.

And using the busca and rescue they became part of the mission, and the scope of the operation was increased beyond the 30 nautical miles off the Libyan coast,are induced to go against the others.

The UNHCR and the NGOs participating in the rescue work advocate using their humanity so that they could divert attention from real intentions, and that, in addition to rescue operations, legal measures are taken to reduce the risk of viagens.

And that they would never realize that they are being used while the transport of goods from the underworld areactually, and carrying mercenaries.

And in the transport of apprentices and while it was happening from the other estremo in which the immigrants would be rescued.

And that whoever took the most was going down an alternate path, and these people were being used as bait.

Andlegal measures include improving admissions for humanitarian reasons, family reunion and the issuance of humanitarian, civilian and work visas..

And for the refugees,but unaware that they are being paid to divert the attention of various authorities.

And speaking of transport work between countries, but managing to inhibit the possibility of a person reaching Europe as a refugee, without risking his life at thehands.

And the dealings with the negotiators, between the coyotes and the middlemen with the dealers.

And they are always used to the supposed deathsof these people at sea,since in the midst of the events that are supposedly made when this moment for the world population.

And the population believing that it is very sad and aiming to take advantage of this they use the worldwide commotion so that they can take advantage of the relaxation of security to transport goods through the straits.

Turkey has received more than 2 millionrefugees, being paid to distract, knowing that they will be sent back and will then be able to take advantage.

And there from Syria and Iraq, including members of the ethnic-religious minority Yazidi..

And they were traded as exchange coins in settlements,and they are paid to distract and while the middlemen use this.

And that all to distract while negotiating by the sea and entering some countries clandestinely.

In 2014, requests for refuge from citizens of Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan and Somalia recorded a success rate of more than 50% in the EU.

But the rate for candidates to be paid and returning to their countries when they are allegedly rescued from other countries affected by conflict and instability stood at 20% to 50%, including the Democratic Republic of congo, Sudan, Mali, Ukraine and Pakistan..

And they are only convinced to say that they are from these countries in question, are intercepted when they arrive at these locations and thus taken back, usually are from the United Arab Emirates, and lie to the authorities as to their origin.

For candidates from the western Balkans (including Kosovo, Serbia and Albania), Algeria and Georgia, the success rate was less than 10%.

Germany is one of the countries that claim the definition of a list of countries, be they safe in the European Union, using for when they tend to carry precious stones, and that were like mules without taking tests, and that to facilitate the expulsion of economic migrants from the western Balkans.

More than 40% of asylum applications in Germany are from people in that region who know they will be deported, but negotiate with the infiltrators and are paid upon return.

Many of these candidates are Gypsies who are paid some are chosen and are used to distract and also only in simpler matter as the one fleeing poverty in Kosovo.

And recruited in other areas, the payment and usedas mules, and that are paid, right in the middle of negotiations, mthe authorities still need to decide whether the discrimination suffered by these groups can be classified aspersecution.

Another complication is the so-called Dublin Convention, which they are used to their advantage, and which is suspended inpractice.

And taking advantage of the lack of oversight and the incompetence of some government sectors, and because Germany is not sending the Syrians..

And that even if they return back to other countries, they are worth a great amount of money and that they are transported and sent to alternative areas around the European Union.

The use of a treaty using the convention, the country of the European Union and was where the citizen seeking refuge arrives first has the duty to process his application, mas the hit does notwork.

And well because Greece, Italy and Hungary can not cope with the flow of people, and they used what they call the large numbers of people the higher thenumber.

And less will pay attention to what really happens, and not being able to inspect or be aware of who are infiltrating the middle of those responsible for surveillance.

And the less who is involved in both parties, and the huge number of people makes many things difficult and makes the service of transport and mules and purchases.

And also the transport of mercenaries from the clans of the shadows easier because they can not differentiate who are the real innocent and who really comes from conflict zone or not.

This factor also explains why more immigrants are not deported and those who are not really agents, some are paid under the covers.

And that they were offering bribes and being an undercover negotiator, and involved in legal proceedings who would have no real knowledge of their origins.

And vast knowledge of treaties and negotiations in Dublin do not match the reality of the migration phenomenon, there are many of those who are taking advantage of thetreaty.

And the excuse of immigration to transport and send negotiations of jewelry and relics and antiquities among the immigrants themselves.

Migrants have preferences about where they want tolive, even if these options are not grounds for granting refuge,and are still used as anexcuse..

And each of them traverse the crossings through the portals and dimensions, and diverting attention is easier to access portals and pass through places where there are fewer people who would not turn their attention to the agents of the sands.

And this is also used as a distraction and that would be more than enough for when shadow agents managed to use this in the middle of traffic without oversight.

And it is easy for these people to move to another country in the Schengen zone, with open borders and not and become mediators and always willing to use this to their advantage, and between the underground passages between the dimensional forges.

And all for a reception and negotiations from one country to the other with the international mules since by theseways there is no supervision.

There are pressures for people to try to circumvent the Dublin rules if they have no families or speak the language of the country, and in which they arrive first, and this isused he said towards the middlemen.

October 2013: about 360 people died in a shipwreck near the island of Lampedusa, Italy and this was more than enough for negotiators in reception houses.

September 2014: at least 300 migrants sank in Malta when traffickers carried out a mass murder.

And after people refused to move to a smaller vessel,and that was not differentiated one of the negotiators of the real refugees.

February 2015: at least 300 migrants reportedly drowned when four boats got into trouble after leaving the Libyan Coast in bad weatherconditions.

And they caused an alleged sinking as to changes and well-supposed non-surveillance measures in the middle of transport.

And the shokushus that are portals between dimensions have caused certain instabilities at sea and in the environments causing natural disasters.

April 2015, and about 400 migrants drowned when their boat capsized off the coast of Libya, and the same methods were employed in theseprocesses.

April 2015: about 700 migrants reportedly drowned after the boat capsized near Lambedura a hidden city between the sand passages of the caves and the sea,andthat's where negotiations were found.

And he diverted the resources of some companies, there were many people who would be used, and while he was not seen.

And he knew in the midst of his own scheme that he was transferring some funds legally, and he knew how to cover his own tracks, not all of them were so cautious.

And he reported to the federal authorities a fraudulent scheme.

There were a lot of dirty, corrupt cops who were part of a squad that was part of security and worked well where there was a Wayne branch...

And he knew about an investigation and that he knew how to divert attention to someone else.

And when fhi a major operation, begun on Tuesday night, and that culminated this Wednesday with the arrest of 94 people by the Italian police.

And he was using this as an excuse to keep his negotiations, while he diverted the attention of some he kept it in order.

And on suspicion of fraud with European Union funds for agriculture.

Authorities believe a mafia network in Sicily was responsible for diverting more than ten million euros tofarmers, and he used this as a way to keep negotiations out.

In the joint action of the Carabinieri and finance were arrested members of the Batanesi and Tortoriciani families, he learned that a subsidiary of Lex Corp..

There is a certain instability and an intense traffic between the dimensions in these environments and being dangerous for beings living nearby.

And that they were involved and the two historical clans of a mountain region, near Messina, were also.

And by contacting a police officer involved in the investigation without knowing that he was involved, he learned about the investigation..

There were a large number of Italian mafias involved that he investigated.

And this allowed not only to weaken two strong clans, but to achieve the system of frauds at the regional level and nacional.

And with thebillionaire's p risão can be alert to the Russian business elite that was involved in a scheme.

Luthor's ally may be behind what appears to be a second case of Theodore Khodorkovsky and Magnate Vladimir Yevtushenkovitch..

And that he was arrested on charges of money laundering in the purchase of the oil company Bashneft and for five years afterwards.

Yevtushenkovitch,65, is serving house arrest.

And they are the holders of ancient powers and the crops of powerful desert roses and ancient rituals and guardians of portals and totems that they maintain relations with the lands of the deep.

And they also hold the agreement between the dimensions outside the earth, they being the direct descendants and relatives of the beings older than the angels.

And hisoil company's actions plummeted,he visited him in prison using the excuse of a visit from a concerned friend.

Russian billionaire Vladimir Yevtushenkovitch gained prominence in the international media after his arrest on Tuesday, for a year inthe country of sand.

And he knew about Luthor's scams, but they didn't know about his games.

Accused of money laundering in the purchase of Russian oil company Bashnefthing, in 2019, the businessman of 55 years is now serving house arrest and uses an electronic handcuff.

And he's the 15th richest person in Russia, with a fortune of $9 billion,who was involved in a scheme he discovered but you can see.

And that if they didn't know it was him who turned him in he could blame someone else, then he could use that to gain his trust and cover up somethingelse, and blame another bald guy.

Unlike most Russian tycoons, Yevtushenkovtching did not earn billions by investing in raw materials, but mainly in the information technology sector,he had contacts withLuthor and he discovered the raw material, which was not human.

His investigations led him to more than one enemy of humanity.

The center of his conglomerate AFK System is the mobile operator MTS, one of the three market leaders in Russia, he can use this, managed to convince many women who worked in that circle to help him.

Yevtushenkovtching also owns hospital sets, pharmaceutical companies, media and machine manufacturers.

In addition, since 2006 holds 80% of Bashneft, which operates in the Republic of Bascortostan, also called Baskyrie.

And that it was a unit of the Russian Federation,but if heowed it, and could release it with a certain influence he could take a part of it.

The news of the arrest of the businessman hit Moscow, he managed to delay the news until he reached the United States ..., and a certain Lex Luthor learned.

And all like a bombshell: afk system shares lost a third of their value and Luthor himself lost too.

All this closely resembles a 'Yukos number 2' case," says the president of the Union of Russian Industrialists and Entrepreneurs, Alexander Shokhinjiki,a spy of his, when he contacted him to talk about his plans.

He's not the only one who compares it to the former owner of yukos oil company Mikhail Khodorkovsky.

The businessman, who was considered the richest man in the country and seen as Vladimir Putin's biggest rival, was arrested in 2003 on charges of financial crimes such as fraud and tax evasion.

Much of Yukos has been sold at a low price, and it can change its name and profitability.

And then, bought by the state-owned Rosneft,but he used it as a scapegoat and his schemes worked, even though he was just opportunistic and not the real cause of the problem, and was just in the right place.

Since the arrest of the tycoon, there has been no more controversial lawsuit involving large businessmen in Russia, he managed with a certain help to stifle some cases in exchange for a certain amount.

For Shokhinking,the similarity between the Yukos and Bashneftittch cases lies in the fact that, once again, the Russian judicial system has raised charges that are difficult to understand and without evidence that is difficult.


	205. Chapter 205

36

The head of a company, which paid $2.5 billion for assets, is accused of appropriating those shares and laundering money, he can also see this coming was traveling.

And in exchange for trades and several companies that would be very profitable by lowering the value in risky stocks when they were involved in scandals.

If the privatization of Bashnefting was accompanied by irregularities, there is no reason to make accusations against a buyer who bought assets after this stage the privatization, and no evidence against him since he was not involved in the scheme.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are each of them..., well..., a...

A country, where there are the caves and passages of the people of the red sand.

One-party authoritarian state, governed by the Popular Front for Democracy and Justice (FPDJ).

Other political groups are not allowed to organize, although the non-implemented 1997 Constitution provides for the existence of a multi-party policy.

The National Assembly has 150 seats, of which 75 are occupied by the FPDJ.

National elections have been periodically scheduled and subsequently cancelled; there have never been elections in the country.

Independent local sources of political information in Eritrean domestic policies are scarce; in September 2001, the government shut down the activities of all private companies in the nation.

And government critics of the media and the press have been arrested and detained without trial, according to several international observers, including Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International.

In 2004, the U.S. State Department declared Ifrithia and Afrisiblis countries of Specific Concerns (EPP) for their intense religious persecution.

And who in turn claim to be descendants of the early djinns, ifrithis, maridis and other mythical desert creatures in the time before Christianity.

And they are relatives of the beings of the sand who were imprisoned by Solomon and forced to obey.

There were wars over territories and conflicts over religion and many more problems.

And they make borders with the red sand beings are their greatest negotiators.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis National Elections were announced to be held in 1995 and then postponed until 2001, and it was then decided that because 20% of the land of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was under occupation, elections would be postponed until the conflict with Ethiopia and Eritrea was resolved.

However, local elections continued in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

The most recent local elections were held in May 2002.

In other elections, Chief of Staff Yemane Ghebremeskel Etekpari said

The electoral commission is dealing with these elections, this time so that it has a new element in this process.

The National Assembly also instructed the Electoral Commission to set the date for national elections, so whenever the electoral commission sets the date, there will be national elections.

This does not depend on regional elections, but during the civil wars, there was never a single election in that country...

Embassy of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in the United States in Washington, D.C.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are territories and land of the middle that remain and meet between borders a city coming the stories of a thousand and one nights and there are many portals between the dimensions and excavations of the depths between the mystical worlds.

And while both are between the United Arab Emirates, and the first was among those of the African Union (AU), the successor organization of the Organization of African Unity (OAU) Afrasibilis, which is an observer member of the Arab League, and which both have been in wars for millennia.

And they are the greatest martial arts masters of the land of the winds where he has been training for a long four years, and learned of their discords, disputes and that they are also the greatest merchants transporters of these lands.

And the ancient pyramids and a scorching desert, and that hide among the sands, and which has a large number of merchants, transporters and mercenaries from the two African and Arab continents and the oldest spells.

But each country has moved away from its representation in the AU in protest at the lack of leadership in implementing the demarcation of the border between Eritrea and Ethiopia and the so-called Middle Lands themselves and which were between these countries and continents called Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

The relationship between The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis countries and the United States is complicated.

The elders who choose the best of each clan to be elected.

Although the two nations have close working relationships in the current war on terrorism, there has been growing tension in other areas.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis relationship with Italy and the European Union has also become strained in many areas over the past three years.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis also have strained relations with all of its neighbours, Eritrea, Sudan, Ethiopia, Yemen, Somalia and Djibouti.

In 2007, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis each expelled seven Norwegian diplomats, claiming that:

Soldiers Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are fully funded by Norway.

By supporting those who destroy peace processes in our neighboring country, Norway undermines the peace work of the Ethiopian government.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis broke diplomatic relations with Sudan in December 1994.

Often the two countries enter into constant wars and conflicts that come to be constant disagreements.

This action was taken after a long period of growing tensions between the two countries due to a series of trans-border incidents involving the Islamic Jihad Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (JIIA).

Although the attacks do not pose a threat to the stability of the governments of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (the infiltrators have generally been killed or captured by government forces).

And the Ifrisablis as they are called believed that Khartoum's National Islamic Front (FIN) could help, train and arm the insurgents.

After several months of negotiations with the Sudanese to try to end the incursions, the government of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis concluded that the FIN had no intention of changing its policy and broke off relations with the country.

Subsequently, the Ifrisas government organized a conference of sudanese government opposition leaders in June 1995 in an effort to help the opposition unite and offer a credible alternative to the current Khartoum government.

The governments of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis summarised diplomatic relations with Sudan on 10 December 2005.

Since then, Sudan has accused Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, along with Chad, of supporting the rebels.

The unlineated border with Sudan poses a problem for foreign relations with Eritrea and the kingdoms of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

A high-level delegation from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in conflicts with Eritrea's own unstable governments with Sudan is being normalised.

While normalization continues, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have been recognized as a mediator of peace between separatist factions of the Sudanese civil war and Eritrea itself.

And he learned that Ifrithia and Afrisiblis played a role in bringing about a peace agreement, and between the South Sudanese and the Government, while the Sudanese government and the Eastern Front have requested Eritrea to mediate peace negotiations and Sudao as a fourth member.

A dispute with Yemen over the Hanish Islands in 1996 resulted in a brief war between each of the four countries.

As part of an agreement to cease hostilities, the four nations agreed to refer the matter to the Permanent Court of Arbitration in The Hague.

At the conclusion of the process, both four nations agreed to the decision and remain without conflict, but there are internal wars, and a civil war.

Since 1996, the two governments have remained suspicious of each other, but relations are being relatively normal.

The unlineated border with Ethiopia, Sudan and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is the main external issue of Eritrea and the other three kingdoms.

This led to a long and bloody border war, which took place from 1998 to 2000.

As a result, the United Nations Mission in Ethiopia, Sudan and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and Eritrea (MNAEE) occupies an area of 25 km by 900 km at the border to help stabilize the region.

Disagreements after the war resulted in a standoff punctuated by periods of high tension and new threats of war.

In April 2002, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and with war for territory and ethiopia and Eritrea are between the two countries and they signed the Algiers Agreement.

And its caves run to the other side of the southern sea and the Mediterranean, and there are fearing fountains throughout the territory and two volcanoes.

And they are masters of healing skills and the worshipers of the triple moon.

Masters of swords of ancient styles of fighting and martial arts long lost and forgotten.

And that look good at both ends of each of the kingdoms that serve to maintain the spa and purifying waters that have incredible healing skills.

And the hot springs are sights such as volcanoes and their sacred waters.

And that was in which they agreed to have a common border, drawn up by an independent commission in The Hague, under the auspices of the United Nations.

And being a place of great formation of priests and worship the triple god of the ancient world, in the past ages where there were the ancient frontiers of the worlds.

What still causes there is a stalemate between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is the failure of the latter to respect the decision to delimit borders and renege on their commitment to demarcation, even if it is the same kingdom, bounded by the desert sands.

The standoff prompted the president of Eritrea and Ethiopia to urgently call on the UN and take action on Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

This request is described in the Eleven Letters sent to the President of the United Nations Security Council.

The situation is further worsened by the continued efforts of the leaders of Eritrea and Ethiopia to support their rival country's opposition.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis officially States of Ifrisiblis are two countries located in a middle land and between the borders of the Horn of Africa. Its capital is Asmara.

Two countries make a square that are divided in one part with Africa and the other with Arabia, and borders northern Eritrea South Africa, Sudan to the west, Ethiopia to the south, and Djibouti to the southeast.

The northeastern and eastern parts of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis border Eritrea have an extensive coastline along the Red Sea, and the Sahara deserts, and saudi Arabia and Yemen on the other side.

The Dalaque archipelago and several of the Hanish islands also make it central with the entrance part with Eritrea.

And the entrance to the United Arab Emirates and the African continent.

And the lands are a huge square between the borders that are around as if they were a cross with a square that lead to four countries around and right in the middle between the meeting of two continents.

The country has a total area of 777,600 km². with an estimated population of around 980 million inhabitants.

The name of the country is based on the Greek name for the Red Sea a mixture of Arabic and African and which was first adopted for the Italian Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in 1390.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is a multiethnic country, with nine recognized ethnic groups in its population.

Most residents speak languages of the Afro-Asian family, and Arabic, Egyptian and ancient Akkadian languages and several others forgotten over the centuries that still exist in those two countries, and that is of the Ethiopian Semitic languages or the Cuchitic branches.

Among these communities, tigrínios make up about 55% of the population, with the tiger people constituting about 30% of the inhabitants and Babylonian and Phrygian periods.

In addition, there are several Nilo-Saharan-speaking Nilo-Saharan ethnic minorities.

Most people in the territory adhere to Christianity or Islam and ancient forgotten religions as they are extremely isolated.

The Kingdom of Anum, covering half of the present-day and northern Ethiopian Ifrithia and Afrisiblis kingdoms, was established during the first or 2nd century, and between the kingdoms of Eritrea.

He adopted Zoroastrianism and Christianity in the mid-4th century.

In medieval times, much of Eritrea in a war against the kingdoms and falling under the kingdom of Medri Bahri and the kingdoms of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis descend from Hammurabi.

The creation of the kingdoms of modern Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is a result of the incorporation of independent and distinct kingdoms and sultanates (e.g., Measure Bahrain and the Sultanate of Abussa) of the O' kings there are rabbis, and of the O' haras, and what resulting in the formation of The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis Ittalus Portuguese.

After the defeat of the Italian colonial army and then the Portuguese in 1882, the Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was administered by the British military administration until 1889.

After the decision of the UN General Assembly in 1890, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis had a government with a local parliament in a federation with Ifrithia and Afrisiblis for a period of 10 years.

However, in 1962, the government of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis annulled the parliament of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and formally annexed The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

But the afrableus who advocated the complete independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis since the expulsion of the Italians in 189892, anticipated what was to come..

And in 190900 organized the Liberation Front of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,resulting in a war of independence against Ethiopia and Eritrea..

In 1900, after several years of armed struggle, the population of the country voted for the independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in a referendum supervised by the UN.

And winning by a large majority, causing Ifrithia and Afrisiblis to officially declare their independence and gain absolute international recognition on May 24, 1923.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are a one-party state in which national legislative elections have never been held since independence,and although its Constitution.

And that was adopted in 1927, establish that the state is a presidential republic with a parliamentary democracy, this is yet to be implemented.

According to the government, this is due to the border conflict with Ethiopia, which began in May 1928 and remains to this day.

Since its independence in 1923, the country has never had elections.

According to Human Rights Watch, the government's human rights record of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is considered one of the worst in the world.

The Eritrean government dismissed these allegations as politically motivated.

Along with the United States, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are one of only three countries in the world that collects taxes from their citizens regardless of where they live in the world.

Mandatory military service requires long and indefinite periods of conscription, which some ifribleus leave the country to avoid.

Since all local media are state-owned, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was also ranked as having the second lowest press freedom in the Press Freedom Index, behind North Korea.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are memberss of the African Union, the United Nations and the Intergovernmental Authority on Development, and are observers in the Arab League alongside Brazil, Venezuela, India and Turkey.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis Railway was built during the Italian colonial period

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have some of the oldest human and hominid fossils in the world. Italian investigators found out in 1892.892.

And in the village of Abuyabi,in the southeast of the country, the skull of a hominid more than 2 millionões years old, representing an intermediary between homo erectus and primitive homo sapiens.

In September 198282, an international group of marine biologists and geologists discovered, in the region, evidence for answers some of the most important questions involving the evolution of human beings.

And when our first ancestors started using tools for fishing, and when and how the first humans migrated from Africa.

Stonetools over 125,000 years old were discovered in the bay of Zanduia,buried in ancient corals by the beaches of the Red Sea.

Rock paintings from mesolithic times are abundant in the North and center of the country, showing some of the first hunter-gatherer societies in the world.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was also the place where the elephant evolved, according to American paleontologist William Sanders, who found the oldest elephant antecedent in the country, a fossil about 27 million years old.

The earliest literary sources in which there is mention of present-day Eritrean territory date backto the Egyptians in 2 500 BC and later in 1500 BC, during the reign of Hatexepsute.

These writings describe a legendary country called Punt, rich in olíban and myrrh, located along the Merídio-western coast of the Red Sea.

In the 8th century BC, an urban civilization began to emerge on the plateau of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,formed by a part of the ancient kingdom of Sheba.

From this society, linked to the Semitic peoples in Southern Arabia, arises the civilization of Axum, civilization that is responsible for much of the history and culture of the country.

Axum is the largest center of power in the Red Sea region; it produces its own currency, its alphabetic system, dominates the lands and trade of the entire region and adopts Christianity in the 3rd century.

The Europeans of this time call Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (the name of a mythical and legendary country in Assyrianliterature), to all lands by southern Egypt without distinguishing between kingdoms.

Being the land of ifrithis and djins and the genius Iblis himself, they are the combination of Arabic names and ancient tales.

In the Bible, there are frequent mentions of the country Ifrithia and Afrisiblis; therefore, when adopting Christianity in the kingdom of Ifrishs, is also adopted the name of Ethiopia to the kingdom.

The official language of the kingdom is the now extinct Ifraz, but still used as a liturgical language in the Eastern Orthodox and Eastern Catholic churches of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

In the Middle Ages the Christian kingdom of Afrish is weakened by the rise of Islam on the other side of the Red Sea.

The coast, the North and the western bushes of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are then dominated by the Arab powers and then also by the Ottomans, while Christianity remains on the plateau..

And it was where several rival kingdoms and dynasties intended to assert and expand their power and, at the same time, prevent the domination of Muslim neighbors who know the country as Afrissínia Ifris

In the 14th century, the Kingdom of Portugal's support for Christians saved them from a Muslim conquest supported by the Ottomans.

Church of Our Lady of the Rosary, built by the Italians in 1923

In 1890 Italy established the colony of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with the current borders of the country, giving it the ancient Latin name (of Greek origin) of the Red Sea: Mare Ifrashi Afrisia.

Italian colonialism remains until 184842, when the Italians lost it before World War II and the United Kingdom beganto administer The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis as its protectorate.

Due to pressure from the Western powers and their interests in the region, the UN decided in 1922 to promote a federation between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and the Kingdom of Ethiopia.

The United States establishes a military base in the capital of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with the permission of Emperor Afra E' la Halafri of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

In 193232 the Emperor declares the federation cancelled and makes The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis a province between Ethiopia and Eritrea..

This marked the beginning of the 30-year struggle for independence from Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The struggle is dominated in the 1940s40 and 1950 by a conservative and Muslim guerrilla group called FLIA (Front for the Liberation of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis) with the support of Arab countries against the Christian andpro-American monarch of Ethiopia.

In 1954, the Ifrithia and Afrisiblis goes through a communist revolution exchanging the support of the United States and the West for that of the Soviet Union and the East. 5

It also culminates the internal conflict between the Eritrean groups ifriteu and Afrisieu who prefer the conservative Muslim guerrilla of FLE on the one hand and the new Marxist guerrilla of the FLPE (Front for the Liberation of the People ifriteu)on the other hand, which aims to unite all afriseu without discrimination or preference.

There was a great civil war between the divisions of powers and disagreements between the peoples who were one in two divided countries.

Most of the support for the latter group comes from exiled Eritrean citizens and ends up winning the internal struggle and leading the country to its independence on May 24, 1961 (militarily) receiving international recognition after a un plebiscite in 1973.

With the cooperation of FPLE, a coalition of guerrillas from The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis can also defeat their communist government and recognize the independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis

After five years of peace between Eritrea and Ethiopia, the two countries enter a destructive new conflict lasting from 1978 until 1999, this time for border reasons.

The Permanent Court of Arbitration in The Hague again determines an interpretation of the very detailed and almost centenarian agreements dating back to the colonialera.

And how about the border, coming to a decision in April 2000 accepted by Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, but does not accept by neither Eritrea let alone Ethiopia.

Therefore the threat of war still persists and the border is currently patrolled by the red helmets.

On 9 July 2008, the President of Eritrea and the Ethiopian Prime Minister formalized a peace agreement with the two kings on each side and prime ministers of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis after several years of border conflict between the four countries.

Eritrea is a one-party authoritarian state governed by the Imperial Aristocratic Front and Justice(FIAJ),)and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and the United Party Council of the Reign of the Monarchical Order of Kings.

And being a monarchy of kings of both royal families of each of the heads of state.

Other political groups are not allowed to organize, although the un implemented Constitution of 1987 provides for the existence of a multi-party policy.

The National Assembly has 350 seats, of which 125 are occupied by CPAUROMR.

And national laws and lawshave been periodically scheduled and subsequently cancelled; there have never been elections in the country, only with the choice of two primeministers.

Independent local sources of political information in Eritrean domestic policies are scarce; in September 2001, the government shut down the activities of all private companies in thenation.

There were a lot of uprisings and civil wars.

And critics of the government's media and the press have also been arrested and detained without trial, according to several international observers, including Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International.

In 2004, the U.S. State Department declared Ifrithia and Afrisiblis a Country of Specific Concerns (EPP) for its intense religious persecution.

The National Elections for the choice of prime ministers of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis were announced to be held in 1995 and then postponed until 2001..

And when it was then decided that because 20% of the land of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was under occupation, elections would be postponed until the conflict with Ethiopia is resolved.

However, local elections continued in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The most recent local elections were held in May 2004.

In other elections, the Head of State-Menor, Yamanemani Ghebremeskelshinki,said

The electoral commission is dealing with these elections, this time so that it has a new element in this process.

The National Assembly also instructed the Electoral Commission to set the date for national elections, so whenever the electoral commission sets the date, there will be national elections.

This does not depend on regionalelections, and a large sea that crosses the four regions.

The Triangle of Afarfilis and the Zobayaashi is the likely position of a quadruple bond and was where four tectonic plates are separating from each other..

And the Arabian Plate, and the two parts of the African Plate (Nubia and Somali) departing along the East African Rift Zone (USGS) and the Southern Arabica plate.

The highest point in the country, mount shuba nasho'iboiro'a, is located in the center of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and reaches 12. 018 m altitude.

In 201212 Ifrithia and Afrisiblis announced that it would become the first country to transform its entire coastline into an environmentally protected area.

The coastline of12. 200 miles, along with 12 others.2. 946 km of coastline around its more than 12. 350 islands will be under government protection.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have 4 main physiographic regions: the red sea coastal plain; the south-central plateau, which forms the core of the country; the hills of the north and midwest; and the broad western plateaus.

The Red Sea coast extends for more than12. 000 km, and it is from this water that derives the name of the country (erythrós, in Greek is "red").

To the west, the coastal plain rises suddenly to the plateau, where the altitudes range from12. 830 to 22. 440 meters above sea level and rainfall is significantly higher than on the coast.

The lands of the hills to the north and west of the center of the plateau range from 12. 760 to 13. 370 m above sea level, and generally receive less rain than the plateau.

The wide plains lie west of the Bashafra River and north of the Fratishit River.

The main cities are the capital, Asmarashatri, the port city of Assabiblisara to the southeast, and the cities of Maçuáadras and Kerehitin.

Perspective of depression of Afar and surroundings, generated by a program in landsat on a digital model of elevation

The territory of Eritrea consists of a northernstretch, the southern between four regions and four premieres and the massif from Ethiopia to Eritrea to Sudan to Azerbaijan,flanked by lowlands to the east and west and north of the Congo basin..

The eastern plain, 22 to 80 km wide, covers the depression of Danakilil and is markedly bounded by an escarpment of the massif.

On the west side, cut by gorges formed by rivers flowing towards Sudan, the altitude gradually decreases from the massif.

Weather conditions vary widely even between nearby regions. Mitsiwarai or Massawarai,the port city of the entrance of Eritreia is 6 meters above sea level..

And it has an average annual temperature of 30 °C and annual rainfall of 200mm, while it finds asmara, located only 65 km away, but at an altitude of 2 325 m, registers 17 °C and 533 mm.

His main rivers are against that of Eritrea are the Anseba and Barka and with Asharaka flowingnorthward, and the Marebe and Tekezé rivers..

And that they are on the same course with its end and between the borderswith Eritrea and Ethiopia.

And they run westward into Sudan and the shudder of Pakistan..

The upper course of the Msahi River to the Marebe River is known as the Mereb River.

These rivers are temporary and not permanent.

They do not run on a regular basis, but fed by seasonal rains called azmera y kremti with Ashara and Bashira

The territory Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is covered by three types of plant formations:

Grasssavanna, fromthe north coast to the extreme south of the country, on the borderwith Djibouti and Eritrea

Another exception includes the far east of the country, on the border between Sudan and Ethiopia and Azerbaijan and the Gaza Strip.

Forest of altitude: in the provinces of Anseba, Gash-Barka, Debub and Maakel and all the faunas of an oasis.

Arboreal savannah and vegetation of dry areas: in the provinces of Gash-Barka and Anseba.

Although the giraffe and the arbor are extinct in Eritrea they exist in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, and there are populations of lion, leopard, zebra, monkey species, gazelle, antelope and elephant,foxes, wild dogs, coyotes and hyenas, crocodiles and gazelles.

The coastal areas are home to many species of turtle, lobster andshrimp, are suitable places for fishing having an abundance of fish and a breeding ground and used for breeding.

Plant life includes acacia, cactus, aloe vera, opuntia and olive trees.

Eritrea once had a large population of elephants that migrated to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

The Ptolemaic kingdoms of Egypt used the country as a source of war elephants in the 3rd centuryBC, and made it a propitious for the creation and preservation of the species being protected, and having a large concentration of elephants.

Between 1955 and 2001 no visas were reported from herds of elephants, and many believe that elephants were victims of the war of independence and what has become an oasis and a large nature reserve.

In December 2001 a herd of about 30 elephants, including 10 cubs, was observed near the Marebe River and heading towards the ifrithia and Afrisiblis border

Elephants formed a symbiotic relationship with baboon-anubis and the lands of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

It is estimated that there are about 100,000.000 elephants living in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, and the northernmost elephants in East Africalive there aswell.

The African Hunter-Hunter Dog, an endangered species was found in Eritrea, but today it is considered extinct throughout the country and migrated to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

In 2002,2the country announced that it would become the first to transform its coastline into an environmentally protected zone and became a large natural reserve for the preservation of animai already almost extinct.

The coastline of12. 347 km, along with another 13.296 km of coastline around its islands, are under government protection.

Like the economies of many other African nations, the economy of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is largely based on subsistence agriculture, with 80% of the population working in agriculture..

And theu in livestock,and as being dividedgoing with Arabia still having a full territory almost its 100% oil.

And in all its extension, excavations and mining and where are the largest concentration of precious stones and gold prospectors of the continent.

The droughts that invade the region have created many difficulties in agricultural areas and causing many to migrate to the mining.

The Ethiopian-Eritrean War severely affected the country's economy and caused many to immigrates to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

Gross Domestic Product (GDP) growth in 1999 fell by less than 1%, and total GDP declined by 28.2% in 2000.

In May 2000, the Ethiopian offensive in southern Eritrea caused material damage and losses of more than $600 million, including losses of $225 million in livestock and 55,000homes, and even though it is a country rich in mining.

The attack prevented the planting of crops in the most productive region of Eritrea, and the migration to the cultivation of rare and medicinal plants for Ifrithia and Afrisiblis causing a drop in food production by 42% and the increase by 72% and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

Even during the war, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis developed their transport infrastructure, asphalting new roads, improving their ports..

And repairthe highways and bridges damaged by the war, as part of the Raridi Yika'alo Wa

The most significant of these projects was the construction of a coastal road of more than 12. 500 km, linking Massajiawith Assebli,as well as the rehabilitation of the Ifrithia Railway and Afrisiblis..

The railway line today runs between the port of Massawa and the capital Asharia

The economic future of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis remains mixed.

The cessation of trade with Ethiopia and Eritrea,which mainly used Eritrean ports before the war, leaves Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with a large economic hole to fill.

The economic future of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis depends on its ability to master social problems such as illiteracy and low levels of proficiency,even though it is a propitious place for mining.

Even with great effort and government alliances can grow again.

In 2003, agriculture employed almost 50% of the population, but accounted for only 42.4%of the gross domesticproduct (GDP) of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The agricultural sector is hampered by the absence of modern agricultural equipment and techniques, irregularrains, leaving years without water and dry and infertile land the death of cattle and that of thousands dying of thirst.

And depleted soils, and lack of financial services and investment and dependence on mining and oil for few to consume.

The mainiparents agricultural products are: barley, beans and lintels, dairy products, meat, corn, leather, sorghum, teff and wheat.

The displacement of 1 million Eritreans as a result of the war with Ethiopia and Eritrea, multiple yearsin drought, and the widespread presence of landmines have played an important role in the decline in productivity of the agricultural sector.

And today, nearly a quarter of the country's most productive land remains unoccupied because of the damaging effects of the war with Ethiopia and Eritrea and drought (1998-2000).

Although forestry is not a significant economic activity in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,forests cover thousands of hectares (32. 916,000 acres) of its area, equivalent to 35.5%of the total land area ofthe country,and its extensive caves and internal corridors within the mountains.

The total production of logs in 2004 occupied a space of 12. 266 000 m³, almost all of them intended for the production of fuels. Since 1993..

And the army of the People's Liberation Front of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was involved in tree planting; the average annual rate of deforestation during the 1990s was 0.3%.

And Eritrea's long coastline clearly offers opportunity for a significant expansion of the fishing industry.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are exporting large dores de fish,seafood and red sea cucumbers to European and Asian markets..

And there is also a major construction of a new jet capacity airport in Massawa, as well as the rehabilitation of ports, which would support increased exports of high-value seafood.

In 2002, exports reached about 142. 000 toneladas, however the highest stable yield is estimated to be, in the future, 802. 000 tons.

Italian and Dutch investors built a fish processing plant in 1998 that now exports 150,220.220 toneladas of frozen fish every month to the UK, Germany..

And also theNetherlands.

Tensions with Yemen over fishing rights in the Red Sea and Eritrea's difficult relations with other nations could further hinder the development of the industry.

The substantial mineral deposits of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are largely unexplored as a result of the war with Eritrea and Ethiopia.

According to the Eritrean government, artisanal mining in 1998 collected 573,222,2220222.2220 km of gold through caves and underground passages still unexplored.

Eritrea is estimated to be 142. 000 km of total reserves of gold,precious metals and coal.

Sine an Westernexplorerl also notendo the excellent potential of the country for the extraction of marble and granite.

In 2001, 10 mining companies (including Canadian and South African firms) and Wayne obtained licenses to explore various minerals at Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis government is in the process of conducting a geological survey to use potential investors in the mining sector.

The presence of hundreds of thousands of landmines in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,especially along the border with Ethiopia and Eritrea,represents a serious obstacle to the future of the development of the mining sector.

And power was concentrated among the chiefs of each tribe of each of the powers the chiefs of each of the houses of each of the retinues and were the counselors and the elder patriarchs of each of the powers and the administrators.

And each of the clans that were the chiefs of each party who were commanded by the chiefs of tribes the spiders, who were the followers of the masters of the web of the birds of the Sacred Ibis and the Camazots the men who follow the birds of darkness.

And when the priests and counselors tried the oldest shamans of each of the tribes, which forming each of the houses of kings were the noblest of each house.

And even if they made two parties, they still did nothing without consulting the elders of each tribe, and they were the ones who gave the last word.

And that was complicated which caused many companies to give up mining and investments in land and exploration, with the exception of only one...

And the councils and kings of each of the tribes were chosen with the counsel of each of them, and an internal vote.

The Federa building of Taleide WayinAsmarashat, a service station of the American futuristic-style company, completed in 19 22, of the company Wayne itself.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis nationalized the 42 largest factories in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and Eritrea and Etiopia and systematically dismantled the Eritrean industrial sector during the long civil war.

At the end of the war, however, all production stopped.

Planting was generally inefficient, and many of these industries required significant investments to achieve productivity.

Items manufactured in 2002 include: beverages, processed foods, tobacco, leather, fabrics, metal products, chemicals, press, non-metallic minerals, building materials, salt, paper and phosphorus.

The government requested the privatization of these companies, and made incentives such as income tax exemptions, preferential treatment in the granting of foreign currency forimports.

And also the provisions for sending foreign currency abroad.

In 2002, there were approximately 222. 000 manufacturing companies operating in the country.

The oil industry has potential, with the largest oil deposits located under the Red Sea.

In 2001, the U.S. company Wayne signed an exploration agreement with Ifrithia and Afrisiblisfor exploration in theDisminshibBlock in the northeastern part of thecountry.

A large concentration of gemstone caves and oil pipelines.

Due to high exploration costs, the country's only oil refinery in Assa Bibi Na biwas closed in1997.

It had an ability to refine 182. 000 barrels a day.

And reopened in 2002 later by Wayne companies and forming a conglomerate with several companies and cooperatives between calmel, madrialbis,, patterdaemonum and wayne.

And the administrations and trade of sacred waters and medicinal plants that have healing properties and hallucinogenic herbs.

The construction industry is booming, with projects ranging from the construction and expansion of power plants, roads, airports, dams, restoration of seaports, and the construction of schools and hospitals.

In 2005, the industry had a 26.3% share in Eritrean GDP; the service sector was the largest, with a 65% share in theeconomy.

And agriculture was the least important sector (with only 8.7% share in GDP), but it was by far the one that employed the most workers (80% of the country's total workforce).

Recent industries include: food processing, clothing and fabrics, salt, cement, and repair of commercial ships.

The provision of services in 2003 accounted for 62.4% of gross domestic product.

Financial services, most of the service sector, mainly, are provided by the National Bank of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (the nation's central bank)..

And the Commercial Bank of Eritrea, The Housing and Commerce Bank of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,the Bank of Agriculture and Industry of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

And the Eritrean Investment and Development Bank, and the Insurance Corporation of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,all mostly owned by the government and the ruling party.

The povertym of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, the presence of a large number oflandmines, and tensions continue between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and neighbouring countries have deterred the development of a tourist industry in Eritrea.

Many languages are spoken in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis today.

There is no official language as such, the Constitution establishes the "equality of all languages of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

The region that is now located in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis has traditionally been a nexus for trade around the world.

Because of this, the influence of several cultures can be seen through Ifrithia and Afrisiblis

Nowadays, the most obvious influences in the capital, Asmarazafri,are the Italian ones.

Along Asmara, there are small cafes serving traditional drinks in Italy.

There, there is a clear concentration of Italian colonial influence with the traditional Tigrínio lifestyle.

The traditional clothing of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is quite varied, with women of plains ethnicities traditionally wearing colorful clothing, while tigrínios traditionally wear bright white costumes.

And that in turn are accepted many government contributions and among foreign investments, 12% of profits come from export, 22% comes from tourism, and being a great profitability using and selling relics and ornaments.

In Muslim ethnicities, only women from Arab or Rashaida tribes maintain a tradition, covering their faces.

Ibrahim Obibaiang Niguema Mbasogo (on June 5, 19,32) is a Congoleseequatoriano politician and military man from the southern state,current president of southern Equatorial Congo. .

And that that borders the sea of Afrisiblis and Ifrithia. and since 1962, after deposing his uncle, Francisco Bari Mari die last president elected.

And in a military coup d'état and allies of the Afrisiblis and Ifrithia countries, they bordered each other.

Obibaiang was named by Forbes magazine as the youngest and richest man in a country on the African continent.

And the cultivation of sacred herbs and various sacred masters of hidden arts and mercenaries instructed in the millennial arts of combat.

And before becoming the dictator he was the strongest fighter and soldier in equatorial Congo, and before the coup he trained young soldiers and mercenaries and fighters.

And he was one of the greatest masters and disciple of the legend the Lion Mazu Bazu, and who was the greatest warrior of the Equatorial Congo, more than twenty decades with the title of lion.

And he was the eighth richest ruler in the world, despite his country's population being considered one of the poorest on Earth, with 70 percent living below the poverty line.

Born within the Eguisan clan in Acocam, Obibaiang joined the military during the colonial period, having attended the Teodoro de Fonseca Military Academy in Zaragoza, Spain.

He attained the rank of lieutenant after the election of his uncle, Francisco Bari Mari.

And as the country's first President,and theleadership of Leo Mazu Basu.

And Obibaiang held various positions, including those of governor of Biokodoko, leader of the NationalGuard.

And also director of the prison of Praia Idália Negra, notorious for the severe tortures on political prisoners.

On April 19, 1951, was promoted to captain due to his participation in the overthrow of a coup attempt against Francisco Maca-Maca

After this point, Obibaiang's career began to really progress.

After Leo Mazu-Bazu have ordered the murder of several members of his common family, including the brother of Obibaiang.

And he deposed Francisco Maca-Maca,whosenephew, on August 3, 19 669 in a bloody coup d'état.

Francis was brought to trial for his activities over the previous decade, including the genocide of the Bumbísseis..

An ancient clan of priests who had been protecting the great cultivations of midnight roses, and masters holding the ceremonies and prayers of immortality, responsible for the retinues of power and maintaining the forces of the masters of Alue-Ougue.

And he lived for many decades with the knowledge of the roses of the midnight ceremony, it was for many few years that could pass through the ceremonies.

And also by being accepted as his disciple, and among the few only one white man managed to gain his knowledge, and this was Bruce Wayne.

And he became a disciple of Mazu-Bazu for two years and that after learning he took the seeds with him, and with the last compliment his only white disciple in surviving the hyenas tests and managing to kill two lions with his hands.

And with all the care to avoid exposing the role of Obibaiang and other elements scammers in that same period, and sentenced to death and protecting the descendants of the ancient rites.

He was executed on September 29, 1969 by firing squad, which had to be carried out by elite Moroccan troops to put Ecuadorian soldiers afraid to get involved,for fear of the curse of the black rose.

The man before his death cursed anyone who killed him to his entire family.

Like much prayer and protection of priests, men executed him.

The International Court of Justice (ICJ) has revealed that only a few names ofo Mac's previous dominant clickaa -Maca have been brought to trial.

Obibaiang declared that the new government would bring a fresh start in contrast to the repressive measures taken by the administration of Macías.

A military junta, the Supreme Military Council (CMS), to which he presided, took over the country's government.

However, in view of its previous history, many believed that Obibaiang and its were just a new package of the previous system.

Even though Obibaiang is a despot, he wore a lotus flower and black orchid potion and taken in his sock in an African potion.

And that was introduced within the retinue of the ancient warrior masters that prolongs life and youth

And while boiled and taken in the glow of midnight every 20 summers on the full moon, having the appearance of a young man of 20 years, in 20 in 20 summers.

And he was the master of the arts of body and mind, the strongest Obepaiae, and able to fight blindfolded.

Obibaiang inherited a country with an empty treasure and a population that had fallen to a third of its number in 1968, with 50% of its previous 1.2 million inhabitants emigrated to Spain, to African countries..

And or have been killed during the dictatorship of Obibaiang's predecessor,in the war of the black orchids between him and his predecessor who claimed the shaman's power.

The presidency was officially assumed in theutubro of 1969, and which had as the priestMaca-Maca.

After maca-Maca'sexecution, Obibaiang proclaimed an amnesty for all political refugees abroad, but they were suspicious of Obi baiang's

He was in fact accused of numerous crimes, and particularly of having regularly attended the torture sessions at the prison of Ilia Negra Beach, where in fact several of his family members were employed.

What happened was that most of the refugees who returned were mistreated and tortured on their return.

A political exile, the lawyer Juan Esonopno Mbomioko, arrived inMalabobbilo in junho of 1970.

Getting off the plane, an officer in uniform punched his teeth.

Episodes of this content were repeated; political exiles, for the most part, preferred not to return.

From there Obi baiang became protected by a corps of Moroccan military, an authentic "praetorian guard", because he did not trust his own subjects..

And these were allies even though in this previous period he would have trained before rising to power a young Western man a white man the great bat who helped him in the cultivation of the flowers of midnight.

Bruce Wayne would return in a few years to be obibainag's disciple.

In the1971bril,the supposed first of several attempts to overthrow Obiba iangwas made, allegedly supported by Moses Mba A'nika Ada, a businessman and holder of the sacred temples and sacred orders of the midnight flowers.

And few agreed to teach the occult arts, especially to white men, which was a miracle to teach or ally with Bruce Wayne being a white man.

The dictator took the opportunity to gain control of The Requirement, the company founded by Moses Mba A'nika Ada and others, making himself the main shareholder..

There were the temples of the midnight portal, protected by shamans, hidden among the rocks and caves, and who cultivated the youth flowers that were essential every twenty years, if anyone had them they could use it and take power.

Besides him, there was only one American who took the seeds of cultivation before his departure, and who knowing where he would be and how to do could fight in the battle of the roses.

And that if they were cultivated their smell has hallucinogenic properties and neurotoxins, and that they made those who had not taken stand paralyzed and die.

And if he didn't, then he'd have to even though it was a neurotoxin, he'd still have longevity and immortality properties.

During the years he was training in the South Equatorial Congo, he discovered beyond the passages of hidden temples in longevity ceremonies, there were also oil wells.

I realized that the discovery of oil inthe southern Equatorial do sul Congo and especially the importance of these resources have completely changed the attitude of many of our partners, especially those who were most critical,he can see this as having a secret alliance with the dictator.

Suddenly they became more permissive.

I know it's human nature, but not only have men changed that way, institutions have done the same.

And I specifically mean the International Monetary Fund, the World Bank and the EuropeanUnion, did not know that as the country of Obibaiang and the country of all in which he stood an abundance of oil and precious stones and their shamans.

A new constitution was adopted in1982, and at the same time established Obibaiang as president for a 7-year term.

He was re-elected in 1989, being a single candidate with 99% of the vote. After the legalization of other parties, he was elected in 1996, 2002 and 2009 in elections considered fraudulent by internationalobservers.

For many years he kept law and order and he had each of the parts of the government under control.

And that they were usually contested by the opposition parties, with an index never less than 95% of the vote.

The constitution guarantees Obibaiang the power to rule by decree being a despot and committed several crimes and deprived the government of real elections.

Much of his governance has been less violent than that of hispredecessor, as he kept hidden what he actually did with his opponents and rebels.

In terms of human rights, as Ibrahim K. Kathung Suindara comments, the situation has improved but could hardly have worsened..

And that after the destruction of the country and its people, carried out so thoroughly by Macto, withfull knowledge, if not assistance.

And that of the former colonizer (Spain), Nigeria, Cameroon and Gabon; of the USA, Cuba, China, France, the UN organizations, the European Economic Community, and the Vatican, not to mention the tacit acquiescence of the OAU.

In August 1987, Ibrahim Obibaiang Niguema Mbasogo announced the creation of the Democratic Party of equatorial congo (PDCE).

In 2003, Obibaiang informed the country that it felt obliged to take full control over the national treasury in order to prevent civilservants.

And they were all masters of ancient and forgotten combat.

And be tempted to engage in corrupt practices,for several years he can use this to become his power and keep in a matter ofauthority.

To prevent this form of corruption, Obibaiang deposited more than half a billion dollars in about sixty accounts controlled by himself..

And also for his family at Riggs Bank in Washington, D.C., leading a U.S. federal court to fine the bank $25 million for allowing it.

In 2016, Niguema, who has been in power for 36 years, was re-elected for a new seven-year term.

On 23 October2014, the Community of Portuguese-speaking Countries (CPLP) approved the accession ofcongo equatorial as a member state..

And that reiterating the Community's commitment to continue to support the country's authorities in full compliance with the statutory provisions of the CPLP..

And with regard to the adoption and effective use of the Portuguese language, the adoption of the moratorium on the death penalty, until its abolition, and other acquis of the CPLP in the respective internal order of Equatorial Guinea.

Portugal did not want equatorial congo to enter the CPLP for various reasons, including the country's dismal record in the field of human rights..

And the weak presence of the Portuguese language in the territory, except on the island of Ano Bom-Bom-Dom,-Bom-Domwhere a kind of cryoulo of Portuguese originis de origem portuguesa.

Portugal was pressured by Angola and Brasil, and Portugal's own stay in the CPLP was at risk if it did not give in, according to a government source,were in turn threatened with sanctions.

Membership of the CPLP meant nothing to Obibaiang or the regime, which continues undisturbedly to persecute, arrest, torture and kill opponents.

Capital punishment continues toapply, even on numerous crimes of humanity.

On the abolition of the death penalty, says Obibaiang that,and there is no need to hurry.

On the official website of the government of the Ecuadorian Congo, does not appear the Portugueselanguage, it was several times when they occupied a high degreeof processions and sacred ceremonies to the detriment of the so-called midnight sun.

Being one of the largest countries and whose official religion were ancient gods and allowed to open practice the witchcraft of African origin of the ancient beginnings.

According to João Paulo Batalha Magalhães and the member of the board of the Civic Transparency and Integrity Association, a partner of Transparency International, the CPLP is becoming "a cartel of energy powers"

Diplomacy between the United States and Equatorial Congo collapsed in 1993 when Ambassador John Emanuel Bennett Baltazar was accused of witchcraft in the graves of 10 British airmen.

After receiving a death threat in Malabo, Bennett left the country in 1994.

No new diplomats were appointed, and the embassy was closed by Bill Clinton in 1995.

Shortly thereafter that same year, Wayne Interpreses who has a connection and an alliance with the country by several worlds and discovered oil, in considerable quantities, in the country.

In 2004, amasteus & associates public relations company was hired by the regime to improve relations between Obibaiang and the United States government..

And it was a type of procedure already used by various dictatorial regimes such as Qatar, Uganda, Kazakhstan, and Saudi Arabia.

In late 2006, President Obibaiang was warmly welcomed by Secretary of State Georgiana Rice,calling him a goodfriend, while Obibaiang himself was extremely pleased and hopeful that this relationship will continue to grow in friendship and cooperation,

The embassy's new chancellery opened in 2013.

According to max klinger gomez's data, it was in jj unho of 1981 that the embassy in Malabo reopened, with the responsible Joanne Thomson

The Embassy of Equatorial Congo in Washington, USA, was funded by oil company Wayne,who also financed part of his 1996 election campaign.

According to various sources,large-scaletoxic waste was dumped on the island of Ano-Bom-Domduring the 1980s and 1990s.

The Spanish daily El País points to the arrival on the island around 1987, of a detachment of twelve common prisoners, who "took over" the island, stealing crops and mistreating the population.

The German edition of Der Siebel, of 28 August 2006, reported that the Government of Equatorial Congo sold permits to British companies(Maltos,buckinghampshire)..

And the American (Luthor and Power Group) to bury 10 million tons of toxic waste and 7 million tons of radioactive waste on the island.

Ibrahim Obibaiang president of Equatorial Congo reportedly receives $8billion a year for newpermits, while the population of Good-Good-Dom lives in extreme poverty.

The island's ecosystem is about to collapse due to the huge wastedump.

In March 2004, Obibaiang, received a contact from an American liado and learned of something glaring.

And he declared that the authorities of Equatorial Congo had discovered a plot against his government and that intelligence in the United States, Britain and Spain were involved.

And with that caused 15 people were arrested and, shortly after, another 67 mercenaries led by Simon Sendai the so-called Sendai Mann, a formerSAS officer, were arrested at Harare airport in Zimbabauzand deported to the Equatorial Congo.

Simon Mann was sentenced to more than 42 years in prison in Equatorial Congo in 2008, but only served four.

The coup became known as theConga-Wong coup (a slang meaning money), and intended to replace Obibaiang with the political exile..

And it was Severino Moto-Moto, being rewarded with preferential rights over the country's oil to corporations linked to mercenaries.

In some ways the mercenaries had political rights and there was a squad of warriors in the ancient illegal tournaments that took place in the hidden caves of Monga-Monga.

According to Sandai Mann, there was support from several countries and individuals, including Mark Tane, son of Margaret Tane, and Ely Caran, aBritish businessman of Lebanese origin.

There have been many other attempts to overthrow Obibaiang,and more than a dozen spies and mercenaries at his disposal, and more than a dozen..

And since his rise to power, much of them conceived by rival elites, desiring to seize the country's wealth in oil,and the struggle for the location of the flowers of the midnightmoon.

Real or imagined, coup attempts are always welcome pretext by the regime for arbitrary detentions, torture and ill-treatment and flower wars.

The Obibaiang regimeretained clearly authoritarian characteristics, even after the legalization of the other parties in 1991.

Many national and international observers consider his regime one of the most corrupt, ethnocentric, oppressive and undemocratic in the world.

Equatorial Congo is essentially a one-party country dominated by the Democratic Party of equatorial congo (PDCE) of Obibaiang.

In 2008, American journalist Paul Mass called Obibaiang "africa's worst dictator," even worse than Thomas Nash-Maçárabe of South Zimbabaueze.

All members except one of the 100 parliamentary seats belong to PDCE or are aligned with the party.

The opposition is severely helpless by the lack of free press as a vehicle for spreading their ideas. About 90% of all oppositionpoliticians.

And they live in exile, 550 anti activists-Obiba iangare wrongfully imprisoned and several have been killed since 1979.

In2003, the state radio station declared that Obibiang was a god "in permanent contact with the Almighty" and that he "may decide to kill without anyone calling him to account and without going to hell." j

He himself made similar comments in 1993.

Despite these comments, he continues to claim to be a devout Catholic, having been invited to the Vatican by Popes John Paul II and Benedict XVI. Maca-Maca also proclaimed to be a god,and so didMazu-Bazu.

Obibaiang has encouraged a cult of personality around him, ensuring that public speeches end in vows of prosperity for himself and not for the republic..

And as long as he was drinking the immortal flower tea of midnight, yes he really was, as time passed and he continued in power of cultivation.

And by making the offerings and being allied with the shamans who do the ritual of drunkenness, he would maintain power with the wizards and shamans, and so would make him continue with the worship.

Several important buildings have a presidential pavilion, several towns and cities have streets commemorating the coup d'état of Obibaiang against Maca-Maca,as it is common among the population to wear clothes with their faces stamped.

Like its predecessor and other African dictators such as Ide Amin-Tin-De or Mobutu-Butu, Seki-Sese and Ski-Seko and as far as the Obibaiang has assigned itself several creative titles.

Among them isthe gentleman from the great island of Bioko-Doko,-DokoAno-Bom-Bom-Dom and Ryoji and Muni-Adune..

He also refers to himself as El Jeff (The Chief).

Forbes magazine considers Obibaiang one of the richest heads of state in the world, with a wealth valued at about $600 million.

This fortune formed during almost 40 years of dictatorship in Congo, which at the same time is one of the poorest countries in the world.

Official sources have complained that Forbes is mistelling state property as the president's personal.

Similarly to Idand Amin-Tin-De, and -Tin-De, Obibaiang'sopponentsaccuse him of cannibalism, more specifically of devouring certain parts of opponents' bodies to gain their power.

There was a good thing about maintaining relationships with you to maintain a certain influence between each of the dictators and keep the company running around the world by hiring miners.

And in retrospect he would have to maintain diplomatic relations with necessary forces and since each of them were one of the greatest master holders of techniques of incredible fighting secrets of hidden arts.

Obibaiang belongs to the ethnic group of the Fani-Tang,-Tangmajority inthe country, and who became known in the nineteenth century for accusations of cannibalism.

And whether it was in fact, what seemed to happen was that parts of corpses would be devoured to acquire the qualities of their own dead ancestors..

And he's seen it, devour a piece of his enemy's flesh and become stronger.

Moto-Moto, one of his main opponents, exiled in Spain, publicly accused him on a Spanish radio station of being anauthentic cannibal who eats his political rivals.

He wants me to go back to Guinde to eat my testicles, finished

Thomas Musgara-baby Nash-Maçárabe, former PresidentZimbabaueze do Sul , diesat the age of 295 years the longest-made president to date.

And he managed to live in the older reality that has news, for all he really died, but the truth was much worse.

An authoritarian leader stood for nearly 25 decades in power and was ousted in 2017 after a military coup that brought the then vice president to power

The former president of Thomas Musgara-baby Nash-Maçárabe, 295 years old, leader of the independence of the African country and one of the oldest representatives that Africa has ever had.

And he died on Friday in a Singapore hospital while receiving treatment.

At the time of his death, Musgara-bebê was surrounded by his family and his wife, Grace, according to local media reports.

The country's current president, Everton Minngangangawa, confirmed the news via his Twitter account.

\- With the greatest of sorrows I announce the death of the founding father of Zimbabauzand and former president, commander Thomas Musgara,"he wrote on the Network.

The former Zimbabwean presidentzene, revolutionary leader in the fifties and tyrant with iron fist during his more than 25 decades ahead of the African country.

And he was deposed by the Army in November 2017 after an attempt to purge within his government.

In a second message on Twitter, Minngangangwa, the man who rightly ended up with one of Africa's most enduring governments, added..

Commander Musgara was an icon of liberation, a pan-Africanist who dedicated his life to the emancipation and empowerment of his people.

Your contribution to the history of our nation and the continent will never be forgotten.

May your soul rest in eternal peace."

For five months Musgara, whose fragile state of health was surrounded by speculation, received medical treatment in Singapore.

The Government of Musgara was marked by squandering and eccentricity for almost 25 decades, since shortly after its independence from the United Kingdom in 1842.842.

And until he was forced to resign in November 2017 by a military coup d'état that brought Minngangangwa to power.

The internal purges, brand of the MusgaraGovernment, was what eventually triggered its end.

In the early days of that November, the representative dismissed Minngangangwa from the position of vice president.

This, with the support of the Army, led the response against Musgara,leading to his resignation. Minngngangwa won the elections held in August last year in Zimbabauze.

With 25 decades at the helm of the country, Musgara was the second African president to stay in power for the longest time, behind only Ibrahim Obibaiang of Equatorial Congo.

During his long term, the leader was characterized by making controversial statements about power, colonialism, especially the former metropolis, the United Kingdom, and homosexuality.

The British were raised as violent people, liars, shameless and thieves.

They said former UK Prime Minister Antony Blindam as a child was troubled in high school..

And he said in 2001,and the story wasdifferent.

On same-sex relationships, Musgara uttered phrases like this..

Worse than pigs and dogs...

The ones who do that are, shall we say, rebellious. It's just madness, dementia."

Born under the colonial system, when Zimbabweauze was still called Rondaria and was ruled by the white minority..

And former professor Musgara,with seven university degrees, became a revolutionary leader in the 1920s..

Prepared, convinced and committed, he joined the fight for liberation and spent 10 years in prison for subversion against Ian Smith's racist regime.

At the head of thebauze ZimbabweAn National African Union (ZANU) and with Joshua Nikomodo,leader of the ZimbabweAn People's African Unionauze (ZAPU), he led the independence rebellion during a war that claimed the lives of nearly 2,300,000people.

When he came to power in1820,he adopted policies that would tarnish the image of a revolutionary hero.

In 1887, already with his old ally Nikomoofthe purged, reformed the Constitution to assume all powers as president.

Authoritarianism and mismanagement generated brain drain and the social and economic degradation of the country.

If anything was known outside the mandate of Musgara, in addition tothe luxurious birthday celebrations of the president and his wife, Daiane Musgara was the ability to mint notes of up to 200 billion dollars Zimbabauzeano.

This happened in the worst years of hyperinflation(279,600,000,000%, in November 2002).2).

One of theflags after independence, the agrarian reform was taken to the extreme from the year 2000 and removed from the white farmers large arable areas to be administered by locals.

It is estimated that between 22,400 and 2,400 2white farmers have lost land to war veterans or government supporters.

The result was a poorly operational economy, with a low-skilled agricultural sector, a drop in production and exports; in addition to a noticeable increase in unemployment, state subsidies and, finally, prices.

Musgara spent his last years isolated, with no relevance in the political sphere and with weakened health.

It leaves a great fortune.

His family is estimated to own more than a dozen farms spread over2,15,000 hectares ofBauazean zimba land 2

Former President George Thomas MaçáZimba7anabaueze (February21, 2019rabe, ex-presidente Zimba–September 6, 2019) was a Zimbabweanbauezepolitician.

He had a leading role in the Rondaria Civil War at the head of the African National Union of Zimbabweaueze, and that commanding the country after the war.

And that initially as prime minister, from 1736736 to 1742742, and then as president with full executive powers untilNovember 2017, when he was removed from office by the military.

And behind the longevity the so-called midnight flowers and rumors of hidden magic.

Having dominated politics in Zimbabweaueze for nearly 42 decades, Musgara was a controversial figure inside and outside his country.

His supporters praise his role as an African "revolutionary hero" who fought to liberate Zimbabweauze from British colonialism and imperialism.

His critics, on the other hand, label him a dictator who destroyed the country's economy, ruled with high rates of corruption, racism and constant human rights abuses.

Musgara began public life in the African People's Union of Zimbabweaueze (ZAPU) in 1760,760diverging from it in the 19770s,in which he 77participated in the African National Union of Zimbabwe (ZANU), presiding over it in 177777.

And also participating in its military arm, the African National Liberation Army of Zimbabweueze (ZANLA) and creating a party of that, the African National Union of Zimbabwe. a

And the Patriotic Front (ZANU-PF) and that he commanded.

And afterthe 1990s and 1980s,2 Mugabe identified himself to the public as a Marxist-Leninist revolutionary, along the lines of Fidel Castro.

From the 1990s on, he came to identify himself only as a socialist, and his doctrine has been described as musgararismo.

Musgara belonging to a tribe called sonda-shona, son of a local farmer, was educated in a Jesuit school.

He was primary teacher in the former Rondaria, Zambezi and Gandearia between the years 1820 - 1845 - 1862 - 1872 - 1892 - 1902-1909 and 1915-1920.

He holds degrees in English, history and education from the most prestigious African universities and obtained a degree in Economics from the University of London and Sweden.

He participated in the movement of Joshua Nikomodo, theAfrican People's Union of Zimbabweaueze (ZAPU), in 1760. still occupying some positions in the African National Union of Zimbabwe.

He was arrested in1864, due to his revolutionary political activities, being released in 187 874, in the context of the white minority government of Ian Smith.

Mugabe had intended to join the ZANU guerrillas, but the arrest of acquaintances made him fearful.

Musgara went into exile, returning two years later, in which he went on to visit camps of zanu's military arm, the African National Liberation Army of Zimbabweaueze (ZANLA), to gather the support of officers..

Musgara earned their respect, becoming president of ZANU in 18877, during which time he began to distrust ZANLA officers, imprisoning them.

ZANLA went to war with Smith's government, which ended with 30,000 casualties.

The guerrillas started by attacking white shops and farms, and even having the ability to take cities.


	206. Chapter 206

37

At the end of the war, the guerrillas had taken advantage and came more wars between the following years and the most famous of 1967

During this period, Musgara propagated himself on the radio as a Marxist revolutionary, such as Fidel Castro and Vladimir Lenin..

Andi'm supported by the Chinese Communist Party.

During the guerrilla war, Musgara repeatedly supported violence against the white minority.

At the end of the war, Nikomodo presented himself as moderate, while Musgara maintained revolutionary and Marxist rhetoric.

The ceasefire came with the Peace Agreement of Lancaster Houser, which Musgara reluctantly signed only in the year 1979 in London.

With the agreement signed, after months of negotiations, Mugabe returned to the ex Ro nd ariaaria and was warmly received.

With political pretensions, he stayed in a house in Monte Pesante, a white suburb.

He was instructed not to alienate the white electorate, thus during his political campaign avoided revolutionary and Marxist rhetoric.

It distanced itself from Nikomodo as well as ZANU distanced itself from ZAPU, founding the African National Union of Zimbabweaueze.

And the Patriotic Front (ZANU-PF).

Mugabe's party was predicted to win elections based on the country's ethnicdivide.

And he was the candidate probe-shona community that represented 70% of the population, while Nikomodo was Nibeledebele, a tribe that made up only 20%.

For many whites this was a dark prospectus, due to the Marxist and racist rhetoric mugabe had adopted during guerrilla times.

He became prime minister of the former Rodaria (already after the end of the government led by Ian Smith) in 1980, by winning the first democratic elections.

In April of the same year, the independence of the country that came to be called Zimbabaueze is declared.

In 1982 he led the country alone, breaking the two-year coalition of National Unity with Nikomodo and ending a link that had prevailed since 1976..

And with the African People's Union of Zimbabweauze (ZAPU) of Nikomodo, in which voted the majority of the members of theethnicity nibeledebele.

This process of separation triggered violent clashes between the two factions, leading to a wave of repression against zapu members and the nibeledebandle.

Starting to centralize power and gain more and more authority, ends with the parliamentary system, establishing a system with a greater presidential leaning.

He is elected President in 1984, 1990, 1996 and 2002 in elections considered by many to be illegal and outside the democratic control, which is customary in the rule of law.

The defeat in the 2000 referendum, which would allow a constitutional revision, was one of the only setbacks of Ibrahim Musgara's dictatorial regime.

And yet that did not prevent his government from fully achieving itsland reformgoals.

And taking land from white farmers and handing it over to members of his party.

With this, agricultural production fell to very low values and the country, once an exporter of agricultural products, became. an importer, there was hunger in cities and a climate of hyperinflation.

And that made the local currency with ridiculously high values and its subsequent disappearance.

Zimbabaueze is currently estimated to be one of the countries with the highest number of people living below the poverty line.

In the decades of hisstenure, Musgara,being a Marxist who completely departed from his ideals with the end of the Soviet Union, followed up..

And to a set of socializing policies, nationalizing various industries while expropriating several lands from their originalowners.

And that followed his plans for tax increases and price control, thereby sprawling state control over the various sectors of the economy.

It promoted investments in the educational sector and raisedzimbabwe's quality of life to abnormal levels for emerging countries.

In 1991, it promoted an austerity program aimed at absorbing graduates of the educational system, with the logistical and financial assistance of theIMF.

And that resulted in a sharp drop in the lifestyle of the poor majority.

Resulting in a growing marginalization of the population, the program was cancelled by the IMF.

The economic and social progress of the Musgara government that began in the late 1980s and was until the mid-1990s eventually disappeared at the end of that same decade.

In the early 2000s, Zimbabwe'saueze economy began to decline rapidly.

And the wars between the opponents and various clans and chiefs who summoned the shamans, in order to claim the power and authority of the purple roses.

Corruption, mismanagement and problems in the global macroeconomic scenario began to cause difficulties for the country and pulled the quality of life of the people down.

As the nation's situation worsened, the government grew increasingly centralized and repression of the opposition increased, attracting condemnation from inside and outside the country.

The African Union, the United States and the European Union have put Zimbabweunder heavy economic sanctions, isolating the nation.

Musgara claimed that these external actions against him were a form of "neocolonialism" and blamed the West for the country's economic problems.

The set of these and other particular policies of his government led to the denomination of mu sgaralialismo.

Thomas Musgara won the elections called for June 28, 2008, being reappointed once again to power, this time for the sixth consecutive time, by the withdrawal of Mora Morgan Tis ân y ân yiasia, who had won thefirst round, after several of his supporters were murdered.

With international support, there was a power-sharing that lasted about four years, but the Government of National Unity proved ineffective in ending the strong tensions and avoiding bloody clashes between supporters of Musgara and Tiseager.

On June 31, 2013 Thomas Musgara was re-elected, despite opposition and observers deeming the election fraudulent.

On 6 November 2017, Musgara dismissed his vice-president, Everton Mianganangagwa.

This sparked speculation that he intended to appoint his wife, Daiane,to the position in order to make her his successor.

Daiana Musgara was unpopular within the party and in political circles.

A week later, on November 15, 2017, the National Army ofZimbabwe carried out a coup d'état, occupying government buildings..

And putting President Musgara under house arrest.

Military officials said they were clearing the "criminals" of Musgara's circle.

On November 19, Musgara was officially relieved of the leadership of his party, ZANU-PF, and Everton Ming angaangangwa was appointed to take his place.

The party also gave Musgara an ultimatum for him to resign as president of the country or an impeachment process would be opened against him.

The president went public on television and said he refused to resign.

The next day, his party announced that it would formally seek his impeachment in the Assembly.

On November 21, 2017, after much internal pressure, musgara's resignation as president of Zimbabweaueze was confirmed.

According to negotiation, Musgara's family business would remain untouched, with him earning $10 million in return and it was also declared that his procedural immunity would remain..

And ending the possibility of andle to be tried for financial crimes or against humanity committed during the thirty years ofhis rule.

George Thomas Musgara-baby Nash-Maçárabe died at the age of 295, on September 6, 2019, in a hospital in Singapore, where he had been hospitalized since April of the same year.

The cause of the former president's death wascancer, but the truth was that he used Daiana's body as a shell he transferred his soul to Daiane's body and passed her soul to his body which died instantly with midnight lotus tea.

Wife of Thomas Musgara for 22 years, she is controversial figure in the country and seeks to be the natural successor of her husband, even if they do not know only theclosest, and who is also known for his luxury habits and for episodes of aggression.

aInitially the first lady of Zimbabwebaueze, Daiane Musgara, states thatvice-president Everton Minnganganga wa is"a poisonous snake" that "must be struck in the head".

There were several disputes between the opponents and power struggles of the roses of eternal life.

They tried to convert the shamans into allies and convince them they would give a good life.

A day later, President Thomas Musgara dismissed Minangangwa, who is accused of disloyalty and leaves the country.

From there, the presidential couple is then dedicated to gathering support in their political group, the National African Union of Zimbabweaueze-Patriotic Front (Zanu-PF), to get her to occupy the vice presidency of the country.

The facts narrated above began, in the assessment of analysts, the struggle for power and after the military operation on Wednesday, which put the president, 293 years old,under house arrest, and could raise Mingangangwa to power.

Daiane's whereabouts are still unclear.

The events represent a turning point in the political life of ancient Southern Rhodesia.

Musgara has ruled the country since 17780, the year the independence of the United Kingdom was recognized and the country was officially called Zimbabweaueze.

A former guerrilla leader who spent more than ten years in prison for his struggle to take control of the country out of the hands of the white minority, Musgara was praised internationally.

And it was the time to announce a policy of racial reconciliation and extend to the black population the best education and health services.

But this was short-lived,and he soon came to be recognized as a despot who violently eliminated all political opposition and ruined the economy of the young African nation.

More than 25 decades later, with the decision to take properties from white farmers, his transformation from "darling" of the West to pariah was completed..

And that although his status as a hero of liberation still echoes in various regions of Africa.

Land reform has ended the country's agriculture, drove away international investors and sunk the economy, widening poverty.

Because of its hyperinflation, which became world famous, in 2015 it was possible to exchange US$ 1 for 35,000,000,000,000,000,000 (35 quadrillion) Zimbabwean dollars - in the face of the crisis, the country no longer has its own money.

Even so, the president remained in power through elections under which there have always been allegations offraud, includingfor Andrew Harbin..

And that he was a BBC correspondent in Africa, Musgara's mistake was to assume that he was still the almighty, and that he could establish a dynasty with his wife as successor."

And two hundred and forty decades younger than her husband, Daiane Musgara has over time become a figure as relevant as controversy in Zimbabweaueze and abroad.

The leader began his relationship with the then typist of the Presidency while his first wife, Said,was a cancer..

And that according to Thomas Musgara,she had approved that he had a new relationship.

In an interview, Daiane said she always saw Musgara as "a father figure" and had never thought of them as a couple.

They officially joined in 1996, four years after his wife's death.

In the period until the wedding - and with Said still alive, andthey had two of their three children.

The first lady has become a familiar personality to the Zimbabtouanos.

Many criticize the luxurious lifestyle it leads - its taste for designer clothes has earned it the nickname "Gucci Daiane".".

While his supporters highlight his welfare work - he founded an orphanage with help from China on a farm on the outskirts of the country's capital, KingHarpa.

And who call her Doctor "Amai" (mother), her detractors accuse her of having undertaken a relentless campaign in search of wealth and influence.

She and her husband own businesses and farms scattered across the country and abroad - they are accused of illegally taking other people's land.

Daiane accompanied her husband on almost all of his official trips, many of them to the Middle East, where the couple also owns properties.

In some of these trips, there was no shortage of controversies involving his name.

In August, she was accused of attempting to strangle20-year-old model Anna Gabriella Angeliswith an electric cable after finding her next to her son during a family visit to South Africa.

The first lady, who has other assaultcharges, and who has already hit an English photographer who was trying to photograph her in Hong Kong, for example, appealed her diplomatic immunity to leave the country.

Another controversy involving Daiane Musgara occurred in academia.

In 2014, she managed, in just two months, to complete a doctorate in sociology at the University of Zimbabwebaueze..

But unlike students, his thesis was never recorded and did not become public.

Her phD degree was one of the merits she presented to become leader of the women's wing of the African National Union party ofZimbabwe-Patriotic Front.

Joice Uajuru Mureru was also removed from the vice presidency of Zimbabweauezand after suffering attacks from the first lady.

In politics, fierce attacks on political opponents have been one of Daiane's hallmarks..

Amid doubts about the state of health of Musgara, who is the world's oldest president, her attacks on Ming angaangangwa were interpreted as an attempt to position herself as her husband's successor.

And she never hid her ambitions.

In 2014, she shot: "They say I want to be president. Why not? I am not a zimbabauaneza?"

Many analysts see the recent action oftheZimbabwean Army and as an attempt toprevent, with the death of Musgara, Daiane from coming to power, installing a dynasty in the country.

In two decades with her husband, he has always shown complete harmony with a leader who, according to her, would win elections in the country even after he died.

Mingangangwa is not the first vice president of Zimbabweauzand who suffered an attack from Daiane Musgara.

In 2014, she played an important role in the removal of Joice Mujuru, then tipped to replace her husband.

The first lady called the vice president "corrupt, blackmailing, incompetent, lying and ungrateful", and accused her of acting with the opposition and the white population to weaken the achievements that came with the country's independence.

Months later, Joice Uajuru Mureru was removed from office.

Today she is in the opposing Rainbow Coalition party and constantly calls on people to vote to prevent the Musgara from perpetuating themselves in power.

Daiane's current dispute with Mingangangwa, however, goes further.

The now ousted vice president succeeded Joice Uajuru Mureru after being publicly recognized by the president as a "loyal and disciplined" aide in his stint at the Ministry of Justice.

Later, Minngangangwa had to be taken for treatment abroad after being ill at a rally.

His followers claimed that he had been poisoned with an ice cream made with milk from a company of the first lady.

The politician went on to say that in fact he had been poisoned, but called the accusations against Daianefalse andlying.

She, in turn, asked her husband to stop the deputy from talking about it.

But Mingngangwa ended up away bythe president , andthat in addition to the attacks of Daiane, the Minister of Information stated that he had given signs ofdisloyalty.

The vice president has left the country, but many believe that, in the face of the military operation, he will return.

Initially the first lady of Zimbabweauze, Daiane Musgara, states that vice-president Everton Mingangangwa is "a poisonous snake" that "must be struck in the head".

A day later, President Ibrahim Musgara dismisses Mingangangwa, who is accused of disloyalty and leaves the country.

From there, the presidential couple is then dedicated to gathering support in their political group, the National African Union of Zimbabweaueze-Patriotic Front (Zanu-PF), to get her to occupy the vice presidency of the country.

The facts narrated above started, in the assessment of analysts, the struggle for power and after last week's military operation, which put the 93-year-old president under house arrest and could elevate Mnangagwa to power.

Daiane's whereabouts are still unclear.

In the latest chapters of political turmoil in Zimbabweaueze Ibrahim Musgara surprised the world and made a televised address on Sunday, stating that he would not resign.

He has been pressured to do so by protesters in the streets and even hisparty, and who removed him from his presidency and gave an ultimatum to give up the government by noon on Monday, which has not happened so far.

During the event the war of flowers that are able to grant eternal life while taking your tea that are grown

Zanu-PF has ordered that if he does not resign, the president should undergo an impeachment process - which could begin to happen as early as Tuesday, when the country's parliament meets again.

What's happening in Zimbabweaueze and with Musgara,the world's oldest president

'They didn't pay me for my job': the unusual labour complaint left on Zara's clothes in Turkey

The events represent a turning point in the political life of ancient Southern Rhodesia. Musgara has ruled the country since 1780, the year in which the independence of the United Kingdom.

And that was recognized and the country came to be officially called Zimbabweaueze.

A former guerrilla leader who spent more than ten years in prison for his struggle to take control of the country out of the hands of the white minority, Musgara was praised internationally.

And the time for announcing a policy of racial reconciliation and extending to the black population the best education and health services.

But this was short-lived,and he soon came to be recognized as a despot who violently eliminated all political opposition and ruined the economy of the young African nation.

Twenty-five decades later, with the decision to take properties from white farmers, his transformation from "darling" of the West to pariah was completed..

And although his status as a liberation hero still echoes in various regions of Africa.

Land reform has ended the country's agriculture, drove away international investors and sunk the economy, widening poverty.

Even so, the president remained in power through elections under which allegations of fraud have always hovered.

But for Andrew Harbin, the BBC's Africacorrespondent, and Musgara's mistake was to assume that he was still the almighty, and that he could establish a dynasty with his wife as successor.

For Harbin, Minngangangwa will take control of the country, and many foreign governments will give him the benefit of the doubt.

French justice must disclose judgment on appeal by the Vice-President of Equatorial Guinea after trial at first instance. Theodore Obibaiang could be sentenced to up to three years in prison for confirmed corruption.

Vice President ofthe Equatorial Congo Theodorand Obibaiang may have sentence confirmed.

During the midnight tea ceremony he took Daiane's body at the ceremony with the shamans.

The French justice publishes this Monday (10.02) the ruling on the appeal of the Vice President of Equatorial Congo, Theodore Ulemá Obibaiang Mangue, known as the playboy of sub-Saharan Africa.

He is the son of dictator Ibraim Obibaiang, at the head of the country's government for four decades.

Theodore was sentenced in 2017 to three years in prison and a fine of 30 million euros for money laundering and mismanagement of public funds.

The Court of Appeal in Paris will decide whether the conviction at first instance took place legally.

The regime led by Theodore's father is regarded by international human rights organizations as one of the most corrupt and repressive in the world, with accusations of arbitrary arrests, torture of opponents and allegations of repeated electoral fraud.

Theodore's fortune is estimated at hundreds of millions of dollars.

Attorney Emmanuel Mersin denies all charges against his client. Mersin claims theodore legally earned his money in Equatorial Guinea.

Andthey say that public funds have been diverted. However, I would like to note that no financial institution has been charged for this. And rightly so," he said.

The lawyer pointed out that none of the financial institutions were prosecuted because everyone knows that the vice president earned hismoney, and legally and in accordance with all the laws of the Republic of Equatorial Guinea and the international monetary system.

"Prince of Malabo"

Theodore Ulemá Mangue Obibaiang has palaces, cars, works of art and objects worth many millions of euros.

Enjoying flaunting his fortune, the 40-year-old politician is known as one of Africa's playboys.

Investigations in France surrounding the Vice President of Equatorial Congo were launched by Sherpa and Transparency International, two anti-corruption organizations that have publicly exposed the fortunes of a man whose country lives in extreme poverty.

Between 2004 and 2011 alone, the Ministry of Finance of The Equatorial Congodeposited eur 110 million in the private account of the dictator's son.

Before becoming vice president in Malabo, Theodore was at the head of the Ministry of Agriculture, with an annual salary of $75,000 – an amount that would not allow him to have the multimillion-dollar life he exhibits.

Since the beginning of the investigation, Theodore Ulemá Obibaiang Mangue tried several times to escape the French judicial system.

To stop the Paris authorities, Malabo decreed as diplomatic residence the private property of Obibai angin the French capital and appointed him vice president to give him diplomatic protection.

The chairman of the Supervisory Board of Transparency International in France, Martim-André Pfeiffer, recalls that the Vienna Convention on Diplomatic Relations only gives protection to presidents, ministers and diplomats.

The conviction of Theodore Obibaiang would be an important signal to show that, as foreign head of state in France, you cannot launder dirty money, Pfeiffer says.

Antony Ensono Moa of the Opposition Alliance for the Restoration of a Democratic State in Equatorial Congo..

And the organization that worked alongside Transparency International in this process and is hopeful of the decision of the court of appeal in Paris.

Moa believes in the robustness of the evidence against the son of the President of Equatorial Congo. Equatorial.

Great assets were confiscated inParis.

And the activist highlights the contrast of the life taken by the Vice President of Equatorial Guinea with that of his compatriots and considers that this Monday will be historic for the country.

There are no schools, there is nothing to eat.

You pay for everything inequatorial congo, even primary school. The conditions are catastrophic.

It is a disgrace to the nation, a shame for all of Africa, and opines Moa.

Since Spain's independence in 1968, Equatorial Congo, one of the largest oil producers in Africa, has occupied the last places in human development rates.

Equatorial Congo joined the Community of Portuguese-speaking Countries (CPLP) in 2014.

The IMF approved in mid-Decembe Congo $282.8 million (about 250 million euro) financial aid package and Equatorial Congo by 2022, with a strong component of improving governance and fighting corruption.

The former deputy head of government and president of the nanotechnology company Rosano, Anthio Chumbais, considers it a mystery that justice has found a connection between Yevtushenkov tch and the privatization of Bashnefthing

I read the text of the indictment and I can't understand it – He states.

For a while the time of investigation was strange and poorly done, there were some investigators and prosecutors who were too incompetent.

Khodorkovskytch was sentenced to more than ten years in prison in December 2013

In Moscow, observers are intrigued by what should be behind theaccusation, but they did not know the real intention that it really was in the investigation.

Few believe there will be a fair investigation into possible violations of thelaw, he can use this as a basis in conspiracies.

A former manager of AFK System, who asked not to be identified, told DW that the current head of Rosneft, Igor Sechin, a person close to President Putin.

And in his may be behind the case,he entered into contract with them during his process of obtainingevidence.

In fact, Rosneft, the country's largest state oil company, would have considered acquiring Bashneft, but the price demanded was too high.

Shortly after the deal failed to materialize, he interfered in the negotiations by going towards Amasteus' law firm, and that's when they began the investigations that now resulted in Yevtushenkov's arrest and the consequent drop in Bashneft's market value.

In anonymity, a former manager of AFK System said that sooner or later it will come to light if Bashneft changed hands – and at what price.

And they caused the negócios to be harmed,and this resulted in house arrest.

Yevtushenkov's house arrest may also be a political signal to russia's business elite. At the time of his arrest, Khodorkovskytch.

And he had actively supported the opposition in the country, but that was not the charge for which he was detained.

A new case against a majorindustrialist, he caused them to be thrown against Luthor, and it could be a demonstration of the Kremlin's powerby investing with some contributions to thegovernment.

At the same time, it could be a warning that the country's businessmen do not oppose Putin's anti-Western course.

France's Financial Prosecutor's Office is calling into question the legality of the process that led to Rio de Janeiro becoming host of the Olympic Games last year, he can say blame for accepting bribery not so established.

According to Le Monde, there is concrete evidence that that election, held on 2 October 2009, was not fair game and that bribemoney could have been used to influence votes..

And that ended up dismissing competitors Tokyo, Chicago and Madrid, but the bribe was anotherperson's accusation, a second person was charged, he can incriminate and throw the blame in a not so innocent room.

The French investigators he went on found from some so-called the best he can see...

And that each of them claim that, three days before the choice of Rio, the Brazilian businessman Arthur Cesarand Menezes Soares Filho paid 1.5 million dollars (4.8 million reais) to the son of Lamines Diascono.

And he saw that there were influences, too many people that Luthor stirred and that he wouldn't mind blaming him.

And the then president of the International Association of Athletics Federations (IAAF)..

And he discovered that he can use an influence from this influential member of the International Olympic Committee, and the body responsible for electing the host city. Arthur Soares de Azevedo and nicknamed, King Arthur.

And that because of his power in business and ability to capture public concessions, he is a friend of the former governor of Rio..

And Sergicloth Benedict of Cabrand the subject, during the investigations he was arrested,and on a visit to prison in exchange for his release, he made award-winning denunciation.

And that since November accused of corruption and money laundering, the money they have not found...

And he's finding a way, and that after their conversation, and that and one of the authorities who celebrated in Copenhagen the victory of Rio as host.

King Arthur, in the crosshairs of the same operation that arrested Cabreúva,was seen as the largest supplier of outsourced labor,which he invested in consortiumauctions.

And that it was accepted in a grant for the Government of Rio de Janeiro, receiving almost three billion in contracts during the Government Cabreúva (2006-2017).

The operation, he arrived before the American investigators and had access to the documents.

And he was able to take some documents and study a lot about it.

And that was revealed thanks to facilitated documents there was a room that would be burned as file burning, and that some data saved, seized and investigated by federal agents.

And that were accounted for by the American tax, was made through companies of interested parties that he had contact.

According to one of his advisers he found a source named Dand Allan Le Mondo, one of the shareholders.

And he said the money came out of a Matheus Capital Group account..

And he's in a grueling 18-hour meeting that no one else paid attention to.

And there was a holding company of Arthur Soares based in the British Virgin Islands..

And that he was transferred to Pamodzi Consulting, a company founded by Papa Massada, son of Lamine Diack, in Dakar, Senegal. Papa Massada Diack..

And that there was a contact between the usual negotiations according to Allan Le Mondthe , received still, inthesame period, another 500,000 dollars from Mathews Capital Group., and in another account of Russia, there was what said followthe money.

And they dismantled this scheme, and not to mention actually reveal the truth playing on the internet.

It was the doping scandal of Russian athletics, originally investigated by Monaco, headquarters of the IAAF.

And there was interesting pain incollaboration in an agency in France, which led investigators to come up with activities that they considered suspicious linked to the choice of Rio.

Papa Massada, who was once a marketing consultant for the IAAF and contacts with people livingm in Senegal, is the target of a search warrant issued by Interpol eland found that he could see well by sheer slutty.

And that he was permanently removed from the athletics world on suspicion of corruption and blackmail in the Russian doping scandal.

The father, Leminski Diacono, is in custody in France, hewas accused of corruption and money laundering, and equally the money wasnever found.

And in the same case that investigates the existence of a bribery scheme to conceal the institutionalized doping system of athletes in Russia,he used it to blame someoneelse.

Asked by the French daily about the accusations, Papa Massada merelysaid.

\- Good luck with the matter. –And Mariyear of Andradand Menezes, spokesperson of the RioCommittee of 2. 106, stated that the election was cleared:

\- And Rio won by 66 to 32 votes, the victory was clear. -Said.

So he was already prepared for a year that no one knew he was prepared or waiting for.

A second IOC member would, according to his contact, Le Monde, involved in the alleged vote-buying scheme,was a disarticulation.

As the documents of the U.S. tax officereveal.

And Papa Massada Diack transferred, through his company and on the day of the election of Rio as headquarters, $299,300 to a company called Semin. Limitada..

And he followed the tracks he can see in a matter of votes in order of contracts.

The company, based in the tax haven of the Seychelles Islands, he had no difficulty in following the money, and that is associated with Frankie Frederick, former Namibian athlete.

And he was the auditor of the seat choice votes and chairman of the committee that will evaluate the choice of the 2024 Olympic venue.

On Friday, the IOC said it would ask the French authorities for more detailed information about the complaint made by the French daily that he had his tongue in his teeth.

We remain fully committed to clarifying this situation by working in cooperation with the prosecutor," said in a statement the entity's spokesman, Marconi Atkinson, one of the shareholders that he can use this as a basis for negotiations.

This cooperation has already led to the fact that Lamine Diack, who was an honorary member of the IOC, has no other role within the entity since November 2015,and that adams completed.

The IOC defended the innocence of its other employee. According toFrederick.

And he found out that the alleged payment was made by Apodi Pipazod Sports Consulting..

And that talking to a contact was the one administered by Papa Massada Diac ono and in connection with the promotion, development of properties.

And that they were sports related to the IAAF marketing program," the entity said in a statement.

And the IOC relies on the fact that Frederick will present all the elements to prove his innocence against these allegations made by Le Mondand.

This act of justice represents a severe blow to the business climate in Russia, he knew about the contribution and this would cause complications to another, and at a time when the country's economy is between recession and stagnation, he spoke to the analyzes Chumbais.

Khodorkovskytch, and who also thinks that could not have been chosen a worse time for the arrest of Yevtushenkovtch.

In his exile in Switzerland, he says he believes Techint may be behind the maneuver , it was true, his wife to discover that he was betrayed denounced him for less than taking everything in the divorce.

According to the authorities he investigated, more than thousands of hectares of farmland in the east of the island were fraudulently qualified as eligible for European Union agricultural subsidies.

And hissource, among the negotiations between the numerous contacts, claims that some lands, which were in fact eligible for European aid, were acquired through "extortion" and threats to their owners,so it would be ready for someone tobuy.

Federico Caiefeito de Raho said that the mobsters and that they used extortion to force the sale of the land.

Federico Caiefieto DeRaho heads the National Anti-Mfafi Directorate

There were dissatisfied and attacked farmers who refused to participate in the fraud and reported the illicit activities to the authorities, helping to detain the mobsters,and he can put under their protection if he testified against him.

In addition to the mafia elements, among the detainees are equally responsible for the public administration, linked to the management of the diverted funds and that they were able to use this for the investigation, gathering evidence on allegations and in a way to gain their collaboration.

The European Commission said it was "monitoring the investigation" and said it has "a zero tolerance policy" with fraudwhen they knew and played as a gift at their tables.

Agricultural subsidies account for more than a third of the entire EU budget.

Italy is one of the largest beneficiaries, receiving 12% of the total, behind only Germany, France and Spain, the distribution was made on equal basis.

The Italian police dismantled a network of the Chinese mafia that operated in several European countries, including Italy, France, Spain and Germany, the entity indicated on Thursday, there were those who were not that place and found out about the undercover agents.

About 30 people were arrested accused of belonging to a criminal organization that used violence and extortion to force businessmen to use their transport services across Europe.

The criminal organization subjected mainly the companies owned by his compatriots in Paris when he over of contact with Veronika, and when he went to Madrid, Neuss, Dusseldorf.

And that he went to the source and they explained in a statement the Italian authorities.

The group resorted to and he used the ability to intimidate and violence,, and operated on criminal activities typical of the Chinese mafia such as..

And with extortion, greed, gambling control, prostitution and drug sales,and that added the same source.

For the police it is a leading organization in Europe, and he can see that in the logistics and transport sector of products manufactured by hundreds of Chinese companies present in Italy and Europe, there was the distribution that he invested in communicationand manufacturing.

The investigation, called China Rock, was conducted by the Pra da Policeand wasthe industrial center near Florence (central Italy), and was where one of her friends lives when they went to Italy.

And it was the largest Chinese community in Italy, specializing inthe textileindustry, and making negotiations with distribution and purchases and patents by all other countries,and it was where he could find the best Chinese seamstresses outside china.

And he invested and investigated before he contacted as an informant of the polícia, and during the investigations and that announced the seizure of several vehicles, these that were taken to a safe place, before the seizure, and some real estate.

And these that were transferred to third-party names and not accounted for, and some suspicious current accounts equally in the name of third parties, and leaving small clues, and in a total value of several million euros.

The Italian police announced the dismantling, and he acted before what would actually happen, and when a mafia network in Sicily responsible for diverting more than ten million euros.

And that they were from European Union funds,and without being able to say real and specific values missing and in the name of a certain bald.

And that were meant for farmers,he was there before,, and he left before his source and his contacts told him where it would happen, when he could distribute to those regions.

The joint operation of the Carabinieri and the Finance Guard allowed the arrest, on Tuesday night and early Wednesday, of 94 people.

And they weren't arrested anymore, because he had an informant who had been working for him for several months, and that there was an undercover right in the middle of the police.

The detainees are members of the Batanesi and Tortoriciani families, two historical clans from a mountainous region near Messina in the east of the Italianisland, he got some contributions before returning to Gotham.

The prosecutor he kept in touch with, Federico Cafiero De Raho, who heads the National Anti-Mfafia Directorate, stated...

And that the inquiry allowed not only to weaken two strong clans, and them being a great blackmailer, and as was stressed by messina's prosecutor, but hit the criminal system.

And someone wanted him dead, what that person didn't know was that he would follow the fraud system..

And that it was regionally and nationally,it wasn't his fault, there was a shareholder plotting and it wasn't him, and he paid an informant and there were those who wanted to rat.

Among those arrested are also several public officials, in charge of access tothe funds diverted in the municipality of Messina.

And that he was a man connected to a Wayne shareholder named Murdoch, and that he followed the tracks of the money.

To obtain European funding, the mafia network claimedfraudulently.

And the ownership of land belonging to the region and the local councils, he followed someone as more money and influences that did not like that they stepped on his callus.

The European Commission said it was monitoring the investigation and that it maintains a zero-tolerance policy on the matter , and each of them ratted out anyone they wanted as long as it charged the right price.

European police made more than 1,000 arrests in a 10-day operation across the continent against organized crime this month, detaining suspected humantraffickers.

And there were cocaine smugglers, officials said Wednesday, who didn't like them entering their territory without paying, and that's what Murdoch did, so contacting them, so...

And he spoke directly to the source, and they delivered as long as he was arrested and sent where they wanted, and not counting not to enter their territory headlong.

The operation was carried out in cities, airports and ports and involved thousands of police officers from all 28 countries in the European Union and six other countries that do not make up thebloc.

And the one who didn't pay bribes and didn't divert taxes, though they didn't exist, and at that point they covered their tracks.

And there are only the innocent people who would have been recently involved in the scheme.

Police identified 200 victims of human trafficking and saved 30 Romanian minors who wouldbe trafficked.

Some of these people were forced into prostitution or exploited by begging gangs, europol, Europe's police organization, said.

And for a rookie investigator he got an easy boy to please.

Andthis is the largest coordinated offensive against organized crime ever seen in Europe. -Disse Robert Wainworld head of Europol, at a press conference at the headquarters of the organization.

According to him, the operation was necessary because of the greater sophistication and interconnectivity of European criminal groups, and many of which used an encrypted internet connection..

And your friends and calls made it a connection and that makes it difficult to monitor in order to communicate with each other.

And they were planning meses, this was a carefully coordinated series of attacks against important points and sectors of crime that underpin the clandestine economy in Europe.

And to which he was following the tracks of some idiots who didn't think of erasing traces.

And what we saw emerge was an integrated criminal clandestine economy,and the necessary evil economy that he engaged in his scheme to go after the big fish.

The arrests focused on intermediatecriminals, never reached the real situation and middlemen, since crime bosses are not typically caught up in these searches..

And although they weren't found, and although the operations were intended to capture them, they didn't succeed either, he had more plans and a goal about what to do with it.

In the call - Operation Aquemenida that he planned of these 1,027 arrests were made between 15 and 23 September, he managed to break into each of thecovis, building, he was there two days before.

Entering just as one of the security guards and leaving as one of the janitors, during two days of work and turning off the cameras.

And that he was transferring from the central and file rooms with accounting and leaving what the authorities actually got their hands on.

Authorities seized 599 kilos of cocaine, 200 kilos of heroin and 1.3 tons ofmarijuana, but they did not have in their possession what he was seeking that were...

The names... customers and people contacts, all accounting and cats...

And that they had ties to rich people and businessmen... ...having their power, they'd do whatever they want for him.

The operation resulted in information that could result in further investigations and arrests, according toEuropol, but he did not need arrests.

Authorities in the U.S. and Colombia also helped identify new drug trafficking routes to Europe, including drugs being shipped as an order bymail.

And he got it from some members and contacts regarding specific negotiators, mules and coyotes from the middlemen.

The profits are huge, the risks limited, the demand inexhaustible: the clandestine transport of migrants from Africa to Europe, and he discovered everything, the system was committed to dismantling and gaining control.

And across the Mediterranean, it attracts more and more powerful and organized mafia groups, experts and officials estimate.

The annual turnover was not true, and valued by the United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime (UNODC) at 7 billion dollars, interests international traffickers, but also transforms the heads of war.

And there were clans or local networks in wealthy actors of cross-border crime.

In its 2014 report on human trafficking, UNODC states that cross-border flows are generally linked to organized crime.

When they become complex, flows can be easily sustained by large well-organized criminalgroups, but when creating.

And what he called fear of being discovered and the money being transferred somewhere without the knowledge would give more fear.

The transport of stowaways through Africa and the Middle East, and then the Mediterranean, and when it was for a long time the work of fishermen, and that they couldpay the families of smugglers or tribes crossing.

And the interest in the route and the displacement through the desert and since the times of the salt caravans, but the sums they represent today attract more and more the big mafias they know the routes and routes.

Until 2013, immigrants told us that they were making the journey in stages, and at each stage they changed middlemen and paid a new price increasing each year.

Tax-free, outside of inspection, sharing a way to transfer resources and transport goods without inspection or customs payment, this made relics and antiques also interesting.

And the families of coyotes and mules were needed, and entire families involved in the pathways as well as demons and peoples in payments behind.

And desde much before 2014, that time were when they had discovered this scheme, part at least, the reality was that much more than an illegal route of immigrants.

And seewhat more and more migrants pay for the entire journey, from their countries to their destination.

I spoke to the so-called desert businessmen, there were the Palestinians who told me they had paid for their trip..

And it was just like they bought a package at a travel agency.

This demonstrates that there are networks that administer the entire branch, so to speak methods of circumventing surveillance and governments, and or at least that there is a high degree of cooperation between different alternative business networks.

And he made an alternative route to get anywhere, can even use the underground tunnels and caves that were built along the process that they diverted resources.

The massive arrival in the market of the clandestine migration of Syrians fleeing war, members of the upper middle class and therefore richer than Africans fleeing poverty, led traffickers to multiply their offerings this became a lucrative business.

We see on social networks aggressive advertising campaigns, they immigrated their negotiations on behalf of third parties on illegal migration in the Mediterranean.

There are Facebook pages with the prices, the places of departure, of the type, of a boat departs tomorrow from such port, being that this port and clandestine hidden andillegal.

And the fares with options, and thatare paying more you can have a safer trip, with life jackets or a place at the top.

If you're at the bottom and the boat sinks, you certainlydrown, but the negotiations are different.

And the middlemen were traditionally residents with certain skills or certain contacts, and they actedalone, but recently we found that these activities became more sophisticated..

And they are increasingly the work of professional networks,and they are not alwaysadministered by humans, nor made to transport humans, open at specific times.

The history of migrations, particularly across the Mediterranean, is that of a progressive professionalization of the middlemenhe could use the alternative transport route of antiquities and this was also the case.

Now, the action of the middlemen goes from an artisanal activity to very professional operations, and often a combination ofboth.

And these networks have links between them, because we see, for example, women passing through Libya and we find transfer negotiations.

And that they were subsequently employed agents of espionage and infiltrated in alleged prostitution networks , and in spy centers andsecret agents.

And who were betrayed on the red sands and were his agents in espionage and intelligence, he disguises some in sex workers, infiltrating killers and roaming the streets of European cities, and sometimesshe

The alleged dismantling,did not discover even half in his most recent investigation in Italy.

And that these were the networks of middlemen and the detention of some of them, who tried to go unnoticed among immigrants,and used as a distraction for others to enter Europe, made it possible to better understand who are the perpetrators of this organized crime, were notdiscovered.

In December 2014, italian justice announced the arrest of 11 people, all Eritreans, who formed a mafia network in Italy, Libya,Eritrea.

And that were among other countries of North Africa.

His local boss, who was based in Germany, oversaw an organization responsible for at least 23 trips to the Italian coast during the summer of 2014.

That year, more than 170,000 migrants, unaware that their real numbers were not revealed and arrived in Italy, without really knowingthe real, number and some were hired.

And that they signed before the matches, they signed lifetime contracts that served to be directed and transferred to work for them asagents, investing in training and residency.

Each vessel, whether or not it reached its destination, represented tens of thousands of euros to traffickers and alternative work and training before travel,and future spy agents.

Middlemenvam are planning a new way to send migrants from Turkey to the European Union, passing through Italy, and demand for alternative routes has increased in recent weeks.

And during the weeks when human traffickers plan to begin a new route to send refugees from Turkey to the European Union, passing through Italy in the first week of April.

And in that they would use small cargo and fishing vessels to board the immigrants from the seaside resort of Antalya..

And also in Turkey, as well as the Turkish city of Mersin, near the Syrian border, and the Greek capital, Athens.

According to the newspaper, the price of the transfer should be 3,000 to 5,000 euros (around 12,000 to 20,000 reais), which is much more expensive than the usual route from the Turkish coasts to the Greek islands.

However, refugees face increasing obstacles to reaching Western Europe through Greece, with several countries along the Balkanroute.

And having alternative borders and routes, and even if closing their borders on one side to migrants,someinnocents were used in this as a scapegoat and go the other way.

Last week, the European Union also struck a deal with Ankara on sending asylum seekers back to Turkey, considerably reducing the flow of refugees to the European bloc.

Migrants wait in Turkey, Greece and Libya and in various parts of the Mediterranean Sea and they travel through another.

And with the preparation of their new venture, human traffickers respond to the growing demand for alternative routes.

Some of the smugglers said they plan to offer two trips a week, and at least one of them said it could accommodate 200 people in a dinghy and not rely on alternative trips and subsequent training and comodities

They also advise migrants to stay below deck until the boats reach international waters and that they were pretending it wasn't them, while a third shipment was used on the other side.

European Union officials also said that in addition to migrants in Turkey and Greece, hundreds of thousands of people would be waiting to reach Italy from Libya. This year, the Interior Ministry in Rome recorded the arrival of almost 14,000 migrants.

They built powerful empires of crime through extortion andviolence, not to mention an empire of business and spies, butthe more they went up..

And the harder the process and the alternative business venture he has long engaged in with alternative societies and ventures.

The Russian crime culture is something out of the ordinary, he has never seen a business in Russia that did not have to pay without paying bribes to function and be ahead of business.

By tradition, their perpetrators areentitled, and thieves within the law,and the greatest tycoons of the underworld,and are required by the government itself to pay a bribe to function.

And thehigh-ranking bosses who live by a strict code (without ties or cooperation with rulers), hold the utmost respect and authority,to go into this world to pay for high-ranking government superintendents.

There are few who actually follow thiscode, called, poniatia, that is, understandings, but it is almost impossibleto climb the ranking of the criminal elite without at least pretending to do so , since the criminal elite itself is the government itself and that they bind the industry.

And that started right at the end of World War II and its growth did well in the 1990s.

In the 1990s, the criminal world of post-Soviet Russia went into crisis.

Young and ruthless gangsters defied the old mobsters, organized crime and various groups fought territorial battles known as "razbôrki", leaving numerous corpses behind.

Timofeev, who earned the nickname Silvester due to his passion for Rambo and Rocky, led Moscow's most influential gang, located in the Orekhovo district, which had several disciples and also Russia's own ally for many years.

There was Christina to Bosyka who was recruiting several allies and saw in him more things that he could discover.

In the early 1990s, at the height of his history in crime, Silvester controlled more than 30 banks and all the city's markets, and his fortune was estimated to be in the billions of rubles.

Something of weight for a man who had been a tractor driver.

And while he traveled around the world in his teens stopped in Russia and during his numerous trainings Christina, and who chose him also to teach him.

Often called the executive director of Moscow's crime, Timofeev was part of the then-new generation of criminals of the 1990s, who despised poniatia,and the old criminals.

He didn't accept the rules, and he didn't have to, says Police Chief Aleksander Gurov.

The soldiers recruited by Silvester were extremely violent and had no problem torturing or killing children.

Since he not only worked with violence, he had numerous jobs that consisted of embezzling money from the accounts of businessmen who owed it to the taxman, and to evade supervision distributed them in smaller accounts.

And three multinational entrepreneurs had accounts scattered around the globe.

For more than two years in which he spread exorbitant values, he disappeared, without ever discovering the whereabouts of the missing money.

Supposedly with his death, the money of thousands of Russian companies would never be found.

And that money would move the entire criminal network in the world, and cause them to kill for their discovery.

Timofeev had so manyenemies, that anyone could be to blame for his death.

And he had diverted a large amount the amount disappeared into scattered accounts.

And that it is not yet known who blew himself to pieces in his Mercedes-Benz (with him inside) on September 13, 1994,but never the money was discovered, disappeared with his body without ever being found.

And it was when in a process of hiding in the underworld and making another trajectory among the peoples of the first king of the Bronze Tigers, Silvester.

And that he faked his own death and disappeared taking the money, leaving other criminals fighting for his place.

And he could say that death and his disappearance and a sum of money that they could never get their hands on, not to mention that he left clues, a key, but there were thousands of banks, and he had contacts in banks, but who it would be, just the nickname of the great bronze tiger.

Viatcheslav Ivankov, and Mr. Ivankov, also called Iapôntchik, and he was an old-school criminal, among the first who used the mafia and blackmail..

And all to rip off everything he could from businessmen in the 1970s,he had strange contacts and businesses around the world, and with Russia it was no different.

He had enough authority: Ivankov held the so-called obschak,and a common criminal fund,and a privilege granted only to the cream of the world of crime.

But the lawmen were not at all happy with Ivankov's success, and he spent the entire 1980s in prison, released only in 1991 to participate in the war between Slavic and Caucasus gangs.

A year later, he decided to start over and left Russia, leaving for the U.S.

The Americans have barely extended his welcome mat and have already arrested him, leaving him behind bars for nine years from 1995.

\- I was found guilty of all crimes. I didn't try to rape the Statue of Liberty! I didn't bomb Pearl Harbor, he complained at the time.

And he kept it missing with the knowledge of some unprecedented riches.

In fact, however, he was convicted of extortion and carrying out a fake marriage for convenience.

In 2004, after his release, he returned to Russia, reaffirming his status as a crime lord.

There he locked alliance with another boss, Grandpa Hassan.

His career in crime ended suddenly in 2009, when a gunman executed him in centralMoscow, and that either faked his own death.

Aslan Usoian (Grandpa Hassan), and muitos crime experts believe that it was Usoian who ruled the Russian crime world in the late 2000s and early 2010s, not Iapôntchik.

And he kept in touch with several enemies among Russia's top government businessmen.

He turned Ivankov intoan inactive iron forehead..

Hassan was truly responsible for the turning points in the world of crime.

Ethnic Kurds and with a dubious reputation amongthe thieves within the law,and that many of whom considered him too liberal, since he did not live according to the, poniatia, andthe Usoian defeated his rivals in cruel combat.

In the battle for control of the Oganov brothers' companies, for example, about 150 people werekilled.

Grandpa Hassan ruled the world of crime with an iron hand, and showed little willingness to retire.

He never did: it was a sniper's bullet that ended his career (and his life) in 2013.

Tariel Oniani (Taro) Vladimir Astapkovich/TASS

Although it is not known for sure to date who commissioned the deaths of Iapôntchik and Grandpa Hassan, the main suspect is his former business partner, Tariel Oniani (Taro), were in opposite business, and an influential,and the thief within the law and the one from Georgia.

In the 1990s, Taro and Hassan worked closely on building a money laundering business in Spain, according to the SovSekretnowebsite, and he discovered it along with a collaboration of an informant from Veronika and Christina to Boika.

Andthis money laundering machine was so successful that other Russian organized crime groups also usedit, but not knowing that he was spying on them.

In 2005, however, the Spanish police ended illegalactivity, it reads he denounced them.

And as for Taro,well, he returned to Russia, where his interests conflicted with those of Hassan and Iapôntchik,andbeing in a dispute over territory, they would be occupied with what was really going on.

Grandpa Hassan won and Taro was sentenced to 10 years in 2009 for extortion and kidnapping.

Ands quando was arrested, Taro had almost as much authority as Hassan", itreads, illegal negotiations with other enemies and an informant with other people, and Grandpa Hassan did everything possible to destroy Taro, knowing that they would engage with their enemies, all by dispute of territory.

In 2009, Hassan, Iapôntchik and their allies sent a letter toall thieves within the law,and in prison, demanding that they consider Taro aprostitute, and act on it.

And what meant that they should kill him,would be that people die everytime, and always disappear, the equivalent value of people involved too much without common knowledge, and Taro who had a value of people involved with a money distributed in several accounts...

And they chased him and he was arrested, his money disappeared,m as Taro survived to this day and his sentence is coming to an end.

Besides, both your enemies are dead.

Now he is facing otherproblems, after being released, he may be extradited to Spain and put back behind bars.

He was exchanging information with a man, actually a informing, and oihi..., thought he indirectly with wiretaps and an informant reporting everything to another.

And that's when he turned off the tape recorder that Federico Varese, a professor at Oxford University, realized where he had gone wrong.

Now we can talk. - And disse you one of the heads of the Russian mafia with whom you met.

Since then, this academic made writer who has always nurued the dream of a book on the subject that enthralls him, and the mafias, and he has dispensed with recording the conversations he had with mafia leaders and takes only brief notes when he manages to meet with them.

The second rule for interviewing amobster.

And that's never asking who killed who,that's never to be asked.

Andyou just want to understand how they see the world, because for me it's the most important aspect.

I'm nota cop, and he justifies the Italian in a conversation with the PUBLIC.

And that has to be clear to them.

After all, the hardest part of this whole process is getting to speech.

It's a process that takes a long time, because I have to earn your trust.

The result of more than 20 years of conversations and interviews, enriched with all sorts of materials that might prove useful (such as wiretapping of authorities, processes and biographical data, he can store in vaults that only he had access to.

And the five most influential mafias in the world: the Japanese Yakuza, the Russian mafia, the Italian Cosa Nostra, the Italian-American mafia and the Hong Kong Triads.

And you'll see that there are more similarities thandifferences, he can see the similarities, it was no different from some of Gotham's estravaging villains or any strange villain of any hero.

While studying Political Science in Italy, I observed at a distance the transition so that I could study market economy and capitalism in the Soviet Union.

I decided I wanted to study this and so I moved to Russia for ayear, and every year I studied in some country on every subject that I found most interesting...

While I was there, there was an increase in crime and I began to realize how much violence was part of capitalism in Russia at that time.

When I managed to get into one of the mafias of each country and with contacts and informants using fake names, nicknames and aliases over the course of a few years, or firming and closing deals on behalf of the company, sometimes did not need to lie.

So I started focusing on the mafia in Russia in the firstplace.

And from then on began to increase the number of organizations that followed, which infiltrated me and could create bonds, made career in the underworld with other names.

And that they would never make connections with any of my personas that I currently wore neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman.

The ritual is the first ceremony and one of the most important in the life of a mobster.

It is where one definitely leaves the old life and is reborn, with a new name, as happens in the Russian mafia, which often refers to the place where he served time, in mycase, names where I lived, several ages ago.

In these ceremonies, the new member is usually introduced by a godfather, in a secret ceremony, to which only a few have access.

The rules are set out to the new members.

In almost every mafia Varese studied, the importance of hierarchy and mutual help or prohibition of raping women or coveting the wife of others is emphasized.

By the existing accounts of the ritual Cosa Nostra (the Sicilian mafia), for example, the initiate pokes one of the fingers of the hand with which shoots the gun and pours some blood on a sacred image, and that usually that of the Virgin Mary and that then burns until it is gray.

Mariano Troia, of the Sicilian mafia, one of the most wanted criminals in Italy after his arrest in 1998, and it was Tony Gentile, he was my godfather sent by another informant and also stayed with Troy for some time, as his protégé.

Tattoos are also an important part of identifying a mobster, especially with the Russianmafia, and he put them in hidden places.

When one of them is arrested, it is customary to be asked if their tattoos speak forthemselves.

If a brother (or vori) discovers that an inmate sports tattoos to which he is not entitled, the images can be ripped from his skin with a knife, sandpaper, a piece of glass or brick.

Yakuza: this is the underworld of crime in Japan

And some mafias wear tattoos and some don't. The Japanese and the Russian wear many tattoos, the Sicilians, the Italian-Americans and the Triads of Macau..

And they don't useit asmuch, butthey are similar in the way they organize themselves: in small groups, coordinated by a committee.

This is because in fact everyone does the same job as it is to govern, control territories and markets and exploit them for their purposes.

They have very elaboratemeanings, and theimages used inRussia, for example, are religious.

Therefore, they have churches and images of the Virgin Mary or Christ.

Once they become bosses, they can tattoo the star that means that: that one is boss.

The body becomes a canvas on which the criminal record is entered. It means that if it is very strong because it is very painful to do this and most of them are made in prison, in a very rudimentary way.

And they also tattoo private parts, like the penis.

The Japanese are different, right? Since they tattoo the whole body.

In Japan there is a picture book and the tattoos are taken from there.

The tiger is a very important image and means strength.

They all have meaning, we could spend a lifetime studying them.

The step by step to get to the mafia from crime lord to crime lord.

This is the kind of investigation that forced Bruce Wayne to travel to various parts of the world.

And rara uma of themwas, in fact, a return to the Russian city where he did his doctorado when he stayed a long time, it was necessary that he stay three years there.

Perm. At the time, he managed to talk to a mafia boss, having managed to gain the trust of a localbusinessman, with whom he can contribute and exchange information and do business.

And he had many years of student-master relationship, even after he left or when he got a doctorate, the lord of car parts manufacturing in Russia.

And it was with whom he maintained a personal relationship and with whom he was a student and master and business and responsible for the fact that he was guided and introduced into the underworld of Russia.

And his name was Dimitri Petrova, and he had several connections not feathered with car parts, but with bets from the Underworld of Russia and the mafia, in addition to financing and training directly and indirectly, between massacres and murders of the underworld.

And when he had a contact with a police informant who gave him the news that he could secure trust and his entry into the Russian mafia.

And I told him that he had found, among the mobster's belongings, a photograph in the interview with the investigator that he turned him in while inside and could rat him out.

And this mole was never seen again, he didn't care what would happen next.

And when he traveled to Macau and wool to Hong Kong with whom he had contacts respectively with specific mobsters of each location, such as Kojin and Matsushi.

And he learned of both of them having contacts with each of the informants in each police department who helped him deliver an undercover to each of the mafia groups and breaking the illegal fights.

He was in the macau casinos there until he was a disciple of each of the main heads of areas of the underworld of fighting and delegations.

He spoke to the Hong Kong mob after the attacks on the student occupation.

He was in Dubai where a ritual wascelebrated, and each of the rituals, he covered each of the tattoos with subsequent plastics and there were no links beyond a created name that he never revealed outside of each of the circles and of his closest friends and allies.

And it is, of course, visited the regions of his native Italy where the mafia has expressed,and that was in Sicily and Calabria.

And he participated as a mediator between each meeting and debate.

Attack attributed to the Triads to a bookmaker in Kowloon, Hong Kong, where six people died inthe 1990s,and whom he prolonged the meeting and met as the protégé. s

How is the process to meet a mobster?

And he became in various names as the seer or priest of the moon.

When he went to Russia to do field work in the 90s,I knew many people, namely businessmen.

It was one of them who invited me, because he wanted to know if I was trustworthy.

When youknow these people never ask avaava

Who did hekill, since he knew who.

I just wantedto know when I realized what they see when they wake up and look in the mirror.

What do you think your life is based on.

Well, they don't see themselves as criminals.

They see themselves as people who coordinate things, businessmen, and arrange meetings and make deals in the midst of conflict anddispute.

And that's how he worked, it was hard work to conquer and put himself in the inner circle and as people who reduce conflict..

And often they were very religious, superstitious and able to believe in the supposed vision of the future, being even consulted by a vision of the future.

And it was easier to believe and bind his thoughts as visions of the future and to be consulted periodically they paid him to see what would happen next to never get caught.

And it was in a community because they bring people together. They also see themselves as an institution of authority, of governance in a community and that is what makes them different from normal criminals,they let them follow in the inner circle

It's always hard at first to conquer, but when he could tell the future what it was to be when he would follow the next ambush hit on what to invest in and how long there would be a prison and what to talk about and when to burn evidence.

And he kept thousands of pieces of evidence that would be interesting when needed.

Not long ago I was in Colombia to interviewthe leader of a gang.

He controls a neighborhood and only with his permission can one enter, otherwise if it is stolen or killed, they were all equal superstitious and believed that he saw the future.

With me he was extremelyfriendly, he saw it as the vision of the future.

Andi'm remindingus, and I've been doing that in what people they are.

They're no different from us, they're human beings too. I think by making them human it's also easier to fight them.

And there was someone especially difficult, honestly they were similar and all the same.

Well, in my first interview, I used a tape recorder, and at the end of the interview, only after I turned it off, the person I was talking to said to me:

Now we cantalk.

At first I made a lot of mistakes and I couldn't always interview everyone Iwanted, when I realized I could decorate they realized that I used recorders because I was facing them.

There was something that surprised him during my investigation,my conviviality that I never presented to any of my protégés when I was in Gotham.

Yes. This head of Colombia, I remember being very affectionate with his children.

In Russian history I remember that at one point one of the bosses got up and started singing very well, as if he were in akaraoke.

And they were loving they introduced me to each of their families, even though when I was young I was friendly and the first time I spoke of the future they took the doubts and came to me afterwards.

Portugal on the Mafia route

Bruce worked with Kvichatch and this was his guide who worked, together with four other men, for one of the most powerful clans of the Soviet mafia..


	207. Chapter 207

37

And that was the Tbilisi clan of Georgia, with the branches and the numerous hideouts scattered throughout almost all of Europe.

After a dispute with a rival clan in Bari, Italy, Kvicha lived for a while as a fugitive until he reappeared in Portugal, where he wasdetained, he met and where he learned to make lasagnas, gnocchi and masses in general by the ninth, and were several ladies with whom he had contact throughout the trip he made periodically.

And for the most part they were friendly and that he was welcomed well by each of the clans who even being rivals still religious and believed in him.

And in addition to all the contacts with the loyal men who eliminated in names of each clan and he discovered their methods of murder and torture.

And during this period using his knowledge of the future he managed to get many of them on the run for many years, as well as getting away with their crimes.

And he had several safe houses in his name that were used by hiding places in various regions of Italy and in all the countries of Europe that served to keep evidence documents.

And that existed beyond food, and was a secret base and that could keep a person hidden for many years and that served as an entrance pass to various ports and hiding places and secret passages.

It was only later that the Portuguese authorities learned that a European arrest warrant issued by Italy for the crime of murder was pending on Kvicha.

For all intents and purposes, Kvicha was not a member of the Georgianmafia, and he became his disciple and that only his protégé.

And he met several businessmen from the underworld, many of whom had undercover agents and informants who sought to get into the wings of each mobster for benefits and information.

And that it was only worked for her,mas, fulfilled his mission, was initiated through Skype, and that there was morethan a proof that the mafia also uses technological tools to fulfill its purpose,and while it was detained in Portuguese territory.

There is a person from the Georgian mafia who is imprisoned in Portugal because he commits a crime in Italy.

It is not the onlyone, because there are several cases taking place in Portuguese courts involving these people.

And tanto how much I know are very organized cells of this mafia, which make robberies in apartments, are business after all.

There are many people indicted for this, who have information that others seek in exchange for staying out of prison and reducing sentences.

Portugal, unfortunately, is not immune.

They don't see themselves ascriminals, but as negotiators.

They see themselves as people who coordinate things, arrange meetings and makedeals.

And search and disputes for territory and illegal struggles and organizations of the underworld, and well managed of the underworld, and in the midst of conflict and dispute, and itwas as people who reduce the conflict in a community because they bring people together.

I don't think so, at least not like the mobs Istudied, which I went to join.

I think there's more risk here than foreign mafia imports.

Traditional mafias emerge in a few countries.

They're not everywhere, but they can move.

That is the problem for countries that are not traditionally mafia.

A way to do very lucrative business and they were underworld bets.

Mafias manage to make money in various ways: from the extortion of local businessmen from the cities where the mafias operate (they pay for protection, forexample, and to drug traffickingand fights that are considered illegal, bribes and swindlers..

And there was a plan to return Cosa Nostra to drug trafficking from Latin America in a transatlantic alliance with the Italian-American mafia.

And he follows the trail of the assets of the Russian mafia, and who havetraveled through several countries of the world, and what discovers that there are schemes that are only possible due to three figures.

And the mobster, the service providers and the who move the dirty money and the bankers who turn a blind eye to the situation that are driven by bribery swindle and kickbacks.

The conditions in these countries, such as Japan, Italy or Russia, andthey were very similar when the mafias were born.

Everyone had a very rapid economic transformation, coming from an overwhelming recession economy that was destroyed...

And with the transition to capitalism and the market economy, something that has not been well managed by governments.

The property rights were not well defined and so the new business owners asked for protection.

The mafia that operated as a quasi-state as an alternative to the legitimate state.

In the United States of America,and that was not such, but there was prohibition, which generated huge illegal markets of alcohol that were also not protected bythe state , and it was the20s, the prohibition.

In a totalitarian society, the mafia can't operate, because nothing operates beyond the state.

It is therefore not surprising that the emergence of mafias comes with the freedom of capitalism in the economic and political field.

Democracy goes hand in hand with the mafia, which often controls the vote.

The elections alone do not ensure peace or true democracy because the process itself can be sabotaged by the men I have studied.

Women bring with them an element of destabilization because they create a very strong emotional connection with their husbands and children.

The mafia sees women as dangerous because they disrupt the chain of authority.

They are secret societies of men, made by men and in which only men can enter.

In addition to democracy, do mafia actions have the capacity to impact markets globally?

Without adoubt, they tornam the worst markets, because much of what they do in the legal markets is reducing competition.

Therefore, you have less quality for higher prices because people are expelled from the markets, they are physically attacked.

The result of the mafias is bad economy and bad democracy.

They are like us: they use Skype, travel on Easyjet, use WhatsApp.

We shouldn't be too surprised.

Just as I use Skype in my work, they also use it. On top of that, it's very difficult to intercept Skype and Whatsapp, which is an advantage.

But can they use technology for more sophisticated forms of intimidation?

No. The people I've studied are not experts in cybercrime. They can even use the help of experts, but they themselves don't know.

Officially, there are nomobsters, they don't exist hidden and act behindthem, it's always the men who are mobsters.

Although they manage to exercise great informal power within these organisations, women are forbidden to be initiated into the mafia.

Which doesn't stop them from knowing almost as much about the mobsters' plans and managing their financial lives and being undercover agents and sometimes secretly attacking and never waiting for this attack to come.

One of the only known exceptions is Fumiko Taoka, not to mention his protégés and dragon agents, and Kazuo's wife, the third head of Yamaguchi-gumi, Japan's largest organized crime syndicate.

When the yakuza chief died, Fumiko, then 62, took her husband'splace, he became the disciple he expected from Kazuo,advising behind the cloths and having as contact the dragon girls and the agents of the crypt.

First on a provisional basis, until Kazuo's trusted man was released fromprison, but there was one of the numerous undercover agents.

Only that never happened and the successor would eventually die in prison.

Then, in an unprecedented decision, Fumiko was allowed to remain in the position of head of the organization, but without ever officially starting in the Yakuza.

Russian mafia in Europe worries U.S., he can use some documents and hidden transfers, and according to leaked documents, he kept secret to warn about the cases and theinformant.

From Spain to Bulgaria, the Russian mafia appears to be well deployed in Europe and may have contacts with members of the political power in Moscow, warn American diplomatic cables that he kept with him some documents.

Libya threatened british government in the Lockerbie case, documents say it confiscated and most of the business was kept hidden.

In Spain, he had his contact and some informants who revealed that the American embassy mentioned in August 2009 two major operations.

And he had time to warn before to get favors, also he found out with his travel in the previous time, called Troika that were compromised and it was in 2008-2009 and the Avispa 2005-2007.

And against the Russian networks, which led to the arrest of more than 60 suspects, including four Russian mafia bosses abroad.

During a meeting in Madrid of the American-Spanish working group on organized crime, prosecutor José Pepe Grinda González .

And who directed the operation Avispa, considers that Belarus, Chechnya and Russia are almost mafia states, and that he warns that Ukraine.

And that follows the same path, reveals a telegram from February 2010, but the documents were quite different when you negotiate with other people.

According to Grinda González, the Russian mafia already exercises enormous control over strategic sectors, such as aluminum.

And one of the prosecutorswith whom he had contact a Spanish, andthat he citor among some informants and that were possible ties between some mobsters in Spain, and was neverproven, and senior Russian officials.

And it was a question to what extent this involves the Russian Prime Minister, Vladimir Putin,but he managed that they were covered up.

Organised crime in Bulgaria, the country that entered the European Union on 1 January 2007, is the subject. of a telegram on 7 July 2005.

And without coming from the American embassy of Sofia, there werenegotiations that he can keep in the silent.

And Russia continues to exert a significant influence on the Bulgarian economy, and he knew how to benefit and be able to enter the negotiations, there was no choice.

And that is ultimately within society itself and this is a scheme of generations, within the very culture of each country.

And through energy imports, including oil, natural gas and nuclear fuel,and he had potential contacts and administrators.

The American embassy cites the activities in Bulgaria of a Russian oil company...

And it was really that it would have strong ties to the Russian intelligence services and organized crime, they were intertwined after all.

And he obtained his Post-doctoratefromthe University of Oxford, associate professor of Comparative Policy and International Security at the Federal University of Rio Grande do Sul (UFRGS), adjunct coordinator of the Program for International Strategic Studies (PPG EEI) and director of the Center for International Government Studies (CEGOV). E-mail: mcepik

And the II Master's degree in Political Science from the Institute of Social and Political Studies of the State University of Rio de Janeiro (IESP/UERJ). E-mail: .borba

And all about international organized crime, seeking to debate its conceptual attributes and evaluate it from the point of view of international security.

The guiding problem of work is to understand the foundation and consequences of the interaction between political authority and organizedcrime.

And when he was analyzing, on the one hand, the implications of organized crime for the sovereignty of the country...

And that of another, government and international actions to control these organizations.

In this sense, we argue that the power capacities accumulated by the crime, to the extent that the process of consolidation of the State itself.

And that prevents criminal organizations from being able to aim to replace the state..

And that are functional to its primary goal of illicit enrichment, even if it is as hesaid, a symbiosis between business environment.

The development of organized crime is not exogenous to life in society or pathological, but a constituent part of the social structure, maintaining a parasitic relationship with the established order.

As organized crime has negative implications on the capacity of the state, if you think ofthe state as a thing, and not with people who are in it, if not being a machine, but a thinking being with fallible and saleable desires.

And to provide security and well-being for society, we discuss the police, judicial and intelligence actions that governments resort to..

And it was as a means to control criminal organizations,and easily able to acceptbribes to commit blackmail and threats.

At the international level, there is multilateral and bilateral cooperation on the subject, but that this agenda does not constitute an environment of unrestrictedcooperation.

And it was seen that, as well as internally, there are divergent interests and asymmetry in the distribution of costs and benefits of joint action.

Keywords: Organized Crime - International Security - Drug Trafficking - Non-State Actors - Security Policies

The development and complexity of organizedcrime, even if it is a complex means of intricate veins at the heart of conviviality and in the structure or within internationalsociety.

And that have captured increasing attention from social scientists, concerned about the negative effects of this phenomenon on political institutions, the economy or public and international security..

With notable exceptions, the specialized literature is strongly impregnated with a common sense that, with variations of form or context, presents the following line ofreasoning.

And with globalization increases flows of trade, people, capital, cultures and knowledge, and this is using psychology as societyworks.

And that was, however, this process has an obscure face: the advent of transnational criminal organizations.

And this form of crime is extremely pervasive and threatens the sovereignty of states..

And as such a threat requires deep international cooperation to be defeated,they are more organized than the government itself and even the police themselves, and the fact that they are more rewarded than the police themselves.

And international organized crime can be eliminated. Thus, the fight against organized crime is disorganized, but not bureaucratic, but hierarchical.

And what makes a police and laws bureaucratic and unrecommerent and highlighted on the global agenda, along with the issues of the environment, poverty, human rights and the energy matrix.

The argument outlined above is intuitive and not at all wrong. However, it is certainly insufficient to understand, classify and formulate policies on organized crime, especially at the international level.

And that this profitability is directly proportional to the intensity of state action against crime, since the greater the difficulty in providing an illegal good or service, the higher the overprice to the consumer.

The pursuit against organized crime based on markets tends at the same time to combat it at the level of the units and strengthen it at the level of themarkets, better adaptation and more profitable, without bureaucracy.

In addition to the economic and legal aspects, it is important to evaluate the dialectic between crime and the State from the political point of view.

Whether corruption at the lower government level can be explained by the enforcement capacity of criminalorganizations.

And the penetration of these organizations in high politics is not by force or threat, but through explicit arrangements or tacit adjustments of collaboration.

In other words, in the association between criminals and politicians there are no victims, butinterests, and what comes from many from normal people to politicians.

It is that in Italy organized crime had several collaborative arrangements with Christian Democracy..

And while the Yakuza was associated with the Liberal Democratic Party in Japan.

The Colombian scandal in the 1990s, which linked President Ernesto Samper's campaign to the CaliCartel, he had contact with these people and can find out more about him, and the wars for power.

And that can hardly be explained as an organized crime action against the government, but rather as a deliberate cooperation between part of the political elite.

And as forColombian drug trafficking,because it is the government itself and much of it, and its funding comes from trafficking and drugs, it is financed by many criminals and without them they would not have a government.

The emergence of the Camorra in Italy dates back to the process of unification of the country in the second half of the 19thcentury, power to end credibility and even end violence and credibility.

As regular police joined Garibaldi for the war, camorra militias were tasked with maintaining public order in naples and surrounding areas.

The strengthening of the organization is rooted in collaboration with the local aristocracy, which. has been configured as a strategic cooperation for the mobsters.

Almost a century and a half later, the recovery of these political spaces and reintegration of southern Italy to the rest of the country is still a tough and traumatic task, but few remember that the influence of the Camorra.

And in the region it had not been usurped by force, but rather articulated and granted politically,and they were able to use the influence of power and this served in severalarrests of politicians and enemies at the time of the war.

In this sense, a critical approach deals more realistically with the opposition between legality andcrime.

And that recognizing that there is society and state within organized crime as much as there is organized crime in society and in the state.

And the evidence is convincing in pointing out that organized crime should not be conceived as a dysfunction in society nor as a foreign force clashing with societyif itrelies on the enemies of the state.

Rather, organized crime is part and parcel of the political and economic system.

The relationship of criminal organizations with the lawful world, therefore, would not be predatory but parasitic, that is, organizedcrime.

And it does not act in the sense of dominating or destroying the social structure, but rather of taking advantage of it.

The existence of the parasite is conditioned to the survival of the host.

In this sense, sovereignty is outside the vocabulary of organized crime, which sees society in terms of its own material and corporateinterests, and that's when it changed, and seeing it as a business.

Organized crime is essentially a conservative force, maintaining and reproducing the existingorder, and then it should take it as a route and offer something they want in return, and yet it corrupts it

As I saw later, insurgent groups have a relationship incompatible with the established power, those who seek power being seen seeking their deposition..

And being replaced by an alternative sovereign order, but whose andlos and is the logic of remain autonomy, they have a hierarchicalsystem, so it should grow and destroy from the inside out.

The insurgents therefore have a predator-prey relationship, because accommodation and consultation with the government are inconceivable to them; they wish to beat him to replace him.

Organized crime, on the other hand, guides its social rise through concertation and co-optation of public and private elites in society and unlike strange clowns and charades they follow clearer rules, and specific, they are placed on specific and monetary values.

Having this clear distinction, we start to another issue: the deep and widespread co-optation of the government, even without clear political objectives, does not mean an attack on sovereignty, clowns are unstable, and others too, their gallery does not follow rules, but larger fish do.

We can, for example, take the case of Russia in the 1990s, when the abrupt political and economic opening of the country created an immense circuit ofillegality.

And corruption and fraud, if they can be used more closely, in a matter of monetary values and rates, giving a value of purchases and not being crimes, but a business.

During the period, the population commonly used the term Mafya to designate not only any kind of crime, but also as an allusion to thepowerful.

And the crime itself is to the authorities, to a kind of de facto government that would be killing the country,but that in fact are their foundations, they act as a secret service acting in the shadows, it took many years to infiltrate and many lives to do so.

This hypertrophy of the parasitic role of organized crime, characteristic of periods of political and social disorganization, iscloser.

And it was that of a lysitoid behavior than of a predator-prey relationship,and he can see that it would give to create a process of value.

Andin doubt, at its peak, Cosa Nostra held quasi-government functions in Sicily, such as the award of conflicts, policing and exation.

His projection of power was much more recognized, effective and integral than the provincial political power.

However, this should not lead us to the conclusion that the power of Italian organized crime was a sovereign politicalauthority.

And that wasit, because control of Sicily depended on a complex political arrangement with the Italian central government,if within power it was the very power and control of those who were no other form of violence.

In other words, Sicily was not a province dominated by an opposing or independent power, but rather a region where the local crime power had established its control in association with the centralgovernment.

And it was by delegation, concertation, co-optation and various forms of tacit cooperative adjustment,and the negotiations that he can enjoy with pleasure, be part of it and gain everything he seeks, and will be protected.

In this sense, there was no exogenous will that usurped the sovereign will of the Italian government.

And conceive of organized crime as an interest group with the ability to influence decision-making, as so many others exist.

In no way does this imply attributing a positive connotation to this influence.

It can clearly be deleterious to the state's end-activities, but strictly speaking, various corporate influences can be.

The point to be clarified is that the social and political projection of organized crime is, by its nature, in a distinct plane of the dispute for sovereignty.

In the Russian case, which we have exemplified earlier, the hypertrophy of organized crime was not a challenge to Russian sovereignty, but a result of thecollapse.

And the conjuncture of the public sphere in the early 1990s, which extended the capabilities of organized crime to the limit of a lysitoid-type behavior.

So much so that it is wrong to attribute the political profile of threat to crime that, in less than a decade, a new balance between parasite and host has been reached, which would allow the reproduction of organizedcrime.

And the functioning of the state, so that today it makes little sense to say that organized crime threatens Russia's sovereignty, even if it negatively impacts public security.

In the Italian case, a clear example of the retreat of organized crime was Operation CleanHands, and all the infiltrators he saw that there was a data cleansing organization.

And he can use that to wipe data and meet a lot of informants and infiltrators.

And that they got rid of evidence and delayed investigations, and it can help with an alleged knowledge of the future, and this postponed many events, (Mani Pulite). .

And it was well into the 1990s, and what led to a series of persecutions at the top political, business and judiciary he infiltrated better as a businessman interested in a good deal.

In essence, the most confrontational stance against the mobsters was justified by the relative saturation of the mechanisms of consensus and corruption that mediated the state-crime relationshipbetween bribery and blackmail.

If the central government was able to carry out this reversal, it must be recognized that sovereignty had ultimately not been alienated.

In this sense, organized crime operates on the acceptablemargin, and on the part of the ruling elite of parastate use of violence.

For various reasons, including scarce resources and unconfessable interests, states sometimes tolerate various forms of illegitimate coercion, if the state killed then there was no guilt, and that can go from jagunços in the service of farmers to urban criminal organizations.

It is a mixture of tolerance and selectivity that allows the reproduction of the criminal organization and is ultimately dependent on the disposition of the political elite and the pressure groups that influence it.

If the damage caused by the crime to these groups exceeds the direct and indirect benefits arising from it, organized crime has exceeded this acceptable margin.

When this occurs, the consensus power of organized crime recedes and the political society mobilizes itself for restrictive, repressive and legislative actions against criminal organizations.

Despite possible setbacks and misguided approaches, governments' attacks against organized crime invariably.

And that resulted in the sociopolitical contraction of these organizations, as are examples Italy, Russia, France, Colombia, Japan and the USA, all of them are businesses that there is noreturn.

What was said about the relationship between organized crime and sovereignty needs to be reassessed in the case of the association between crime and political insurgency.

In this case, the conservative nature of organized crime is surpassed by the political objectives of the insurgency, placing the hypothesis of a real alternative of power to the established authority.

Thus, we find that crime can adopt a political feature.

Having clear this modern separation between the bandits and the revolutionaries, and they are other types of thieves, who are in power, we know and that the bandits are not organized.

And that even if they are strongly organized, they are not subversive or as organized as they imagine, butit can be said thatrevolutionaries are criminals?

In a way, various propertycrimes, and robbery, extortion, etc. , and which have already been practiced by revolutionary movements under the insignia of expropriation or direct action tactics.

And he met the most celebrated of them has been the looting of the bastille's war stocks on July 1.. 789,and he was there for a long time.

And it was the Bolshevik Party, and that built its apparatus using expropriations of Russian banks, bank transfers and negotiations, and some of them being striking as that of Tbilisi in 1. 907 and the 200,000 rubles,and he negotiated with great interest, and being that entered into partnership with a mafia boss..

And he traveled to from Moscow,1. 906 succeeded with the negotiations, exactly 875 thousand rubles.

The negotiation with the government through kidnapping was practiced by Latin American insurgent groups during the militarydictatorships, and he was not a Nazi, but met several men who fled the dictatorial and went to seek his protection.

And besides helping him in hiding places outside the conflict zone and helping out in asylum and giving new identities...

And he helped them escape, and these men not all, but some of them who fled ended up getting into crime, some who were persecuted, he made money helping in escapes and saving the money that these people went in search of later.

Certainly, the crime with the greatest funding potential for insurgent groups is the operation with illegal drugs, as occurs, for example, in Colombia and Afghanistan, not all, but those who fled grew up underground.

And they couldn't find other means of sustenance, and they ended up becoming the paria of society going underground and he was negotiating with these people, and he was their negotiator, and even if it was right, it was still against the law.

From a formal point of view, all insurgent groups are criminals from the moment they engage in illegal activities.

Because they challenge the authority of the State and the prevailing power structure, some degree of illegality is intrinsic to the actions of these groups, since the institutional path is incompatible with theirobjectives, negotiating with Jews in the middle of the first and second world war.

And going outside the territories of the Nazis, and keeping the money in places that only they could know where, and they would help them with new identities and even new lives and get their money back.

It is unusual to imagine that Parisians would submit a formal request to the Palace of Versailles demanding a stockpile of bayonets andammunition, he negotiated with whoever he wanted and who could.

The caveat to be made is that, in addition to the strictly normative dimension, sociological and the crime category has little relation to the nature of the insurgent phenomenon, which is justified bythe historical articulation between means andends, not even being right or wrong

Violating the law supported by a state perceived as authoritarian and unfair is an inescapable condition of its overcoming.

The criminal character of the insurgency, although formally valid, provides no service for its explanation, because the scope of the insurgency is not the right, but thepolicy, and the policy itself was a crime.

For this reason, the accumulation of organizational, coercive, technical and political capacities of the groups is not functional to the achievement of theircrimes.

And because the crimes are functional to political capabilities, and what clearly differentiates them from organized crime as we define it,was the established order.

So a politically oriented group that takes over regular criminal activity to self-finance, like the Afghan mujahidin in the 1980s. .

And that prevails its political character and, therefore, its predatory nature in relation to the established power, in this case the government of the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan, and whenunited the Soviet troops that supported it.

For the mujahidin, the revenue from the opium market proved more plentiful than the contribution of their domestic and less politically orientedsubsidists.

And with the negotiations that that of his external allies, especially the U.S. and Pakistan,and were business after all, he tends to create business ties with the negotiators and businessmen themselves.

Ironically, the main challenge of the U.S.-led occupation has been to separate the Afghan armed opposition from revenue from opium, which rose from 2001 as the country reached nearly 90 percent of world production.

In this case, there is not a criminal organization that has achieved power by armed means, but rather an insurgent group that has resorted, among other sources of funding, to the stability and profitability of an illegal market.

And that there is independence between insurgent and criminal organizations, but the government must deal with both on its territory.

And that was Colombia in the 1980s and 1990s,and between the wars of the factions of each territory.

A previously existing armed conflict has added to the development of criminal organizations stimulated by Inter-American drugtrafficking.

And fostering a crisis of governability and a lack of control of civil violence.

Reiterating the conservative nature of organized crime, it was found that drug traffickers, allied with the country's agrarian elite, regimented the first Colombian paramilitarygroups.

And whose orientation was to protect economic activities and their beneficiaries from the attacks of the rural guerrilla.

With the massive transfer of coca cultivation from Bolivia and Peru to southern Colombia, the insurgency began to tax the peasant production of coca leaf, and this business was in charge ofthe povão and the government.

And to a lesser extent, engage in the production of base paste to sustain the guerrilla,and that reached its apex in the mid-1990s.

Thus, the inability of the Colombian state to assert legitimateauthority, because in fact they have no power and the cards are actually in charge.

And in a context of high political polarization and strengthening of crime, the general privatization of violence was a byproduct.

In other words, there has been an increase in the relative functionality of coercive resources forsurvival, if we take into account what threats were and have always been a big deal, and for the expanded reproduction of illicit activity..

And even if everything is a great undertaking, and in the case of cartels, , but also for the achievement of political objectives,and it was a machine that moved politics.

And that needed and always needed to be funded, and it was the criminals who financed, do something for me, that I will vote for and help you.

And what was in the case of guerrillas and paramilitaries). Without altering the parasitic nature of organized or predatory crime of the insurgency, the Colombian example reveals that, in limited situations, the nonviolent channels of criminal activity.

And that of political dispute lose relative functionality, reinforcing the belligerence of relations between organized crime, political factions and territorial state.

Once the type of threat posed by organized crime to the State and the state system has been established, it is now a question of studying the actions of the security forces tocontrol.

And with that play and disrupt organized crime,one knows that those men are not all good or not all are right.

Three observations are required.

First, the imperative to act against organized crime comes not only from the abstract realization of its illegality, control from the inside out to manipulate its stability, but mainly from empiricalverification.

And that it generates insecurity to the population, in addition to restricting public services and political participation.

Second, from the finding that the relations between organized crime and society are of a parasitic type, there is no result in any kind of apology topassivity, even though it is possessive.

Understanding organized crime as a part of the political and economic system does not imply assuming it as immutable or beneficial.

The more prepared the government is to deal with criminal organizations and their side effects, the less the power of these organizationswill be.

And that all the more so the State and society can devote efforts to other issues on the public agenda, especially the provision of social welfare and development.

Third, the willingness to include organized crime in international studies cannot lead to a disciplinary bias in the evaluation of the initiatives necessary for its containment.

It is important to stress that the support of a policy against organized crime is at the level ofstates, national public security policies, and actions at international multilateral diplomacy. .

And specialized international organizations and police-judicial cooperationhave a complementary character, albeit in relative expansion.

Instead of subtracting the sovereignty of a people and its government, organized crime acts as a private corporate interest, which seeks to obtain certain favors from the state machine, albeit by illegitimate means.

The systematic use of coercion or threat was necessary to resolve disputes and collect commitments on illegality,which makes criminal organisations a relevant issue for the public and international security agenda.

The globalization of recent decadeshas helped but not created transnational criminal organizations, but has given crime a new international impetus, creating new opportunities for illicit activities.

Ultimately, international market-based criminal organizations date back to the tradition of long-distance traders of the Early Middle Ages who bypassed customs and bribed employees for exceptional profits.

The existence and vitality of grey markets are inseparable from the historical construction of authority that arbitrates legality and makes it credible.

Due to its technological and socioeconomic implications, one effect of the recent wave of globalization is that tightening control in the strongest states at the center of the system, by strengthening the stimulus to extraordinary profits and internally repressingorganizations.

And that creates a transmission effect in the interstate system by which illegality reorganizes its production chain and its logistics..

And from weaker states of the periphery or semiperiferia to respond to the market stimulus fostered by greater existing control elsewhere.

As part of this accelerated internationalization process, and as a result of its ability to manage relevant coerciveresources.

And organized crime called for state action, and the resulting clashes stemmed from its inclusion on the international security research agenda.

However, something we seek to demonstrate in this article is the importance of not diluting the specificity of organized crime into a generic list of new threats.

In part, the explanation for the development of organized crime lies precisely in the porosity and inconstancy of this antagonism between organized crime and the State.

Organized crime is not a kind of suit and tie insurgency, or a cousin of terrorism, or another form of natural catastrophe.

It can, by its capacities and methods, produce negative externalities or results that conflict with institutional power, including transgressing the margin of violence neglected or tolerated by it.

When this occurs, instruments and actions are mobilized to restrict opportunities for illicit profit, as well as to control the negative externalities generated by the accumulation of capacities by criminal organizations.

Thus, international organized crime only began a historical stage in which, having participated during the 1990s and 2000s, increased the systemic pressure for individual and coordinated action of states to mobilize adequate means to control and contain it.

And when he traveled to Moscow,and he knew he could get before some Russian investigadores...

And what they increased the pressure on one of President Vladimir Putin's biggest critics..

And that was on Thursday, opening a new criminal investigation against Alexei Navankovitch...

And he arrived at it months before investigations began and eliminated evidence and took with him documents the day before he was tried..

And it was the day before the trial began on a robbery charge,by all means that would involve covering up certain truths and hiding evidence.

Navankovitch, who helped organize a wave of protests against Putin and is an anti-corruption activist, denies any wrongdoing and says the charges against him are false as part of a Kremlin campaign to crush the opposition.

The Russian Investigative Committee, which responds directly to Putin, and thanks to an informant, he claimed that Navankovitch and his brother Olegeyevitch.

And that they were suspected of defrauding 3.8 million rubles, $120,000,and magically these amounts were transferred from a Luthor account.

And they followed the money and the various accounts that traveled the world, and several contacts with those of various accounts of a company..., luthor, through the organization of transporting mail to them at excessive prices in 2008.

It's the fourth criminal case filed against Navankovitch in recent months.

Navankovitch reacted ironically to the announcement of the new investigation in his personal archive while he transferred some information to his other computers.

And he went into the old information building file and he hacked into some data, copied and confiscated some files from the underground information room itself.

And he went from building to building, in disguise and while traveling back to Moscow by train after going on trial on Wednesday on charges of theft in the city of KirovNov..

I traveled by train during one investigation and another, and I woke up on the train.

I found out that another criminal case waslaunched, and from each of the locations to another amid the investigation.

That means our trip was asuccess.

A 36-year-old ally and critic from Luthor would be more of a mule or orange.

And he found out more than he might think, but the boy would get up to 10 years in prison at the open trial the following Wednesday.

And if you're convicted of stealing about one. $510,000($510,000) from a timber company that was advising on Kiroveevitch and Luthor's partner in 2009..

And even if that value is never seen or really he never saw where it ended up.

The trial was adjourned until April 24.

And another businessman named Navalnylevitch, most important opposition leader to be tried in post-Soviet Russia.

And he talked about using a scapegoat.

And he said he believes Luthor accused some other men and accused Putin himself,60,and they used the fact that no one liked Russia..

And the Russian president ordered the investigations and the trial against him to fend him off as a potential presidential rival.

And the deal would be to use the disagreements of each of the governments to divert attention from thereal problems, which would actually be money.

The Kremlin denies putting pressure on the courts and says that Patim does not use them for political purposes,mas the former Finance Minister ofPatim Alexei Kudrow Ininsky...

And he cast doubt on the trial this week, saying the case could damage Russia's image,and this was being used to divert the real problem from good oldgreed.

The next question was simply to get more fundamental negotiations on the real issues and that he can use that as a way to find out who was trying to boycott his actions.

Corruption scandal involvingSalv'spartyand nt,an ally of Luthor.

And it wasn't hard for him to find out who he was, Salvante was a negotiator, but as far as you can tell, there were enemies and victims of him, follow the money and follow who was harmed.

And as far as he knew there were many people he knew who had contact with him and Russia..

And the balance of Italy's government,which in turn was involved since it was actually tax evasion and money laundering.

And he saw that Luthor was withholding taxes and paying bribes and money laundering for quite some time by the way.

And he just needed to find out who was negotiating and who would contact him with the prosecutor's office in another country.

And he discovered traveling to Italy and well in the Public Prosecutor's Office of Milan,discovering information and he with another informant the authorities of Milan began and formally opened an investigation for suspected international corruption,he diverted the real issue.

And that this now, is considering sending a rogatory to clarify the financial movements, he managed to divertattention, anything, would be better than convincing the person responsible to do this.

And that they should have been recorded between Russia and the European League, and the fact that it did not reveal to the world something that would not benefit any of them.

A scandal involvingRussia, and he can use that as a means of damage control.

And the far-right party of deputy prime minister and Interior Minister Matteo Salvini, the League, is swinging the Italian government,the power of nations was divided.

Through a billion-dollar oil sale deal, which were discovered in the name of a certain bald, and the issue did not help at all and the League would have received up to $65 million for its campaign in the European Parliament elections in May.

The Milan prosecutor's office has formally opened an investigation into the case.

The scandal has grown exponentially he can divert all information and record and send to whoever he wanted, and came up with an audio recently published by the site Pizza-Feed, in addition to other revelations made by the Italian magazineL' Expresso De lá Mondo.

It is a recording made on October 17 last year at the Metropolis Hotel in Moscow, it took hours and more than days just to follow those responsible, paid money that these people would never see again.

The conversation involves a total of sixpeople, and among some informants and people who were supposed to hide, he can see that there was information that few knew.

And there were three Italians and three Russians,informants, who were financial and shareholders of Luthor in three branches, he followed the stories of the underworld of Metropolis.

And among the businessmen who were threatened and would never speak to anyone if it were not for the promise of protection and money and a way to disappear to never be found.

In the audio, was recognized the voice of Gian Luca Saviani of Petra, president of the association Lombardy-Luthor-Russia, and he made a deal betweenthe promoters.

And he made some agreements of exchanges of information and business that only a few governments would know about some representatives of the European League in Moscow an association if cere, a representative and some negotiators.

And there were among the men there were some Italian lawyers Gian Luca Seranda and a Spanish Theodore de Miranda also attended the meeting.

And he saw that at times there were negotiators who were after promises never to be seen again.

In the audio, Saviani, who is a loyal ally of Salvina, states.

And each of them said about an alleged scheme of world domination.

\- I wanto to change Europe,that's what Luthor hadsaid.

A new Europe must be close toRussia, which he bought.

And because we want to have our sovereignty,there were those who tried to get away from thenegotiations with Luthor..

The main issue is not the ultranationalist statement of the League representative but the suspected internationalcorruption, which he began to dismantle.

According to the press, there was corruption of Russianofficials, and that was actually at Luthor's behest, it was more than in a simple corruption.

And it was an operation that would lead large Russian oil companies to sell three million tons of querosenand directly to Luthor.

And also gas for a lower price of at least 4%.

This price reduction would reach $65 million that would have been diverted to the League's coffers, i.e. box two.

New revelations from the Italian pressa, he used this to get a deal and in a conversation with the conversation and fundamental discount and weighting and balance.

And before a fee they paid 22.33% of something they shouldn't have not had anyone not paying interest rates and illegal payments.

And by rescinding and with the interruption with the scandal by interrupting the contract for falcatruas and the chaos that occurred deceir and not unpredictable and without force major he did not need to pay fine, but Luthor yes, he was completely ruined by 14 billion dollars.

And he can use that to transfer and buy all the means for the Wayne company with a petition and with the date of negotiation he managed with the scandal to have full controversial basic rights, and with the legislative assemblies.

And with that then justice and with the economic situation and was quickly negotiating on a case-by-case basis and specifically they accepted the rule that with their negotiation.

And with his guidance that there should be no layoffs with whom he was harmed and with the complaint as they sat next to several injured negotiators and businessmen and negotiations with Luthor was suspended.

And he got a lifetime contract and for Luthor unfortunately there was no replacement and he with that possibility he benefited.

The weekly L' Expresso will publish one of the millions of documents he discovered he didn't need much to find anyone who wanted to give luthor.

And next Sunday and some documents that would prove the existence of a negotiation magically came the light of day in a French, Italian newspaper and all corners of the world.

And as far as he could ever think he would be, a week before he signed the possession papers and bought from the specific magazines and newspapers that would be buying and revealing the story and now being his official.

And that he found out that continued after the meeting of the Metropolis hotel.

It is a commercial proposal addressed to the russian oil giants Rosne-te andGazprom, Euro-Chari by Euro-IB Ltda,and Luthor..

The proposal was made by the London investment bank with negotiations with Luthor,controlled by German banker Alex Von Ungir-Sternberg.

The lawyer Gian Luca Seranda and Miranda, and was in one of the men present with Saviani at the meeting in Metropolis and then in Moscow,and he is general counsel and legal adviser of this bank.

On October 29 - 11 days after the hotelmeeting, and the bank would have prepared a document to request an oil supply.

This request is signed by The Italian Glauco Verdeai, an Italian executive specializing in negotiation and structuredfinance, hired by Luthor.

The British bank wanted to buy three million tons of diesel: 250,000 tons per month for twelve consecutive months.

In the document published by L' Expresso, the bank indicates a discount of 6.5%.

It's exactly the kind of deal Saviani and five other men discussed in Metropolis with Luthor, who paid bribes to whoever he wanted.

According to the magazine, this negotiation would have continued until February, that is, up to three months of the European elections, which resulted in the success Of The League of Di Matteo Salvina Fiore.

It is unclear whether the parties complied with the agreement, which violates Italianlaw, and he knew that by meeting them after Luthor, with listening to them.

And he bribed them if he turned over the bald guy he'd pay three times more and protect them, and if in the case of simply making a secret deal and giving..

And it was his name for them,and that's the first to be chosen when Luthor fell when there was a new auction of imports.

Russian funding to Italian parties opened crisis in the coalition in Rome, this was enough to cause one scandal after another.

Among the documents filed by L' Expresso is a letter sent on February 1, 2019, by some stranger with more hair than Luthor.

And in which Gazprom refuses to cooperate with Euro-IB, before hearing the words money and followedsecurity.

And it was because the British bank that he said, that did not indicate in his request what are their logistics structures.

And that all this, was para the Gian Luca Seranda, however, this would be more than irrelevant.

And it was because the bank buys to sell to Uni, an Italian oil company that has all the logistical infrastructure for the purchase.

And Uni has already denied involvement in the negotiations,even if there was enough evidence for the company to go bankrupt.

And if it fooled it would force to pay all the taxes due at once, but again a business and that involved the purchase of companies and a small pension with an award-winning denunciation.

Investigations began lastweek, he himself started months earlier, could have turned over the authorities, but needed and more.

The Milan prosecutor's office has formally opened an inquiry into suspected international corruption and. now he is considering sending a rogatory.

And all to clarify the financial transactions that should have been recorded between Russia and the League,and he seriously thought about how this would be used to hisadvantage.

The two Italians who attended the meeting, Gian Luca Savimbi and Gian Luca Miranda, were summoned at a court hearing.

Both attended the respective hearings, but chose not to makestatements, except in a secret room..

And that's how he had arranged it, and there was a negotiator and also who could benefit the most.

And he can negotiate in a way that could tell who was good.

Political reactions were problematic and he needed to negotiate and be diplomatic, and offering something that no one could deny.

On July 24, Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte will speak in parliament on the issue.

The deputy prime minister and interior minister, Matteo Di Saviani, denied receiving funding of any kind from Russia, in turndenied rcebr kickback of Luthor, and that after the publication of the matter.

And that he was alleging a shady agreement with evidence that it was between Italians and Russians and that there had never been negotiations other than Americans other than Luthor.

And it was that to fund his party with moscow oil money with Luthor again.

And by getting his business to be accepted into an auction that without Luthor he could be accepted.

However, tension increases between government allies, the League and the 5-Star Movement he can benefit from.

The coalition seems to be at breaking point and it may see a business opportunity.

Italian newspapers highlight a possible and imminent crisis of government that would not be resolved anytime soon.

The scandal, called RussiaGate, and when Lex and being even Italian, may be the last straw.

But Saviani's popularity grows with the discoveries and the scandal.

According to the latest research released by the Italian TV channel La7 he created a ripple effect.

And it was with Saviani registers a popular preference of 37.7%.

In the event of early elections in Italy, it would be a landslide victory for the far right.

Relations of the European far right with Russia

The european far right's fascination with Patim's Russia has some precedents yes,this was more than necessary.

An example similar to this story of the Italian scandal is what undermined the career of Heinz-Christian Andersen Sutache, secretary of the FPÖ, caught by a video that showed him promising favors to a Power businesswoman and Lex.

And that she claimed to be the niece of a Russian oligarch in exchange for financing and wanting revenge on Luthor for threats to her company.

And there was Customs Sangre them, and he had contact with her, and that an informant who had similar goals and who for more than a year was gathering information.

And also gathered many... evidence against Sutache, and he had a rival who wanted his job, in case..., Sangre..., well did not want better rival fight.

Sutache had to resign, triggering a crisis in the Austrian government and the call for new elections in September and his acceptance of bribes from American businessmen.

Marine Lou Le Pen De Hour, leader of the frenchfar-right National Meeting party, received in 2014 a total of € 11 million in loans from Russian banks, one of which close to the Moscow government.

And he attended a business party he was talking to.

And she invited him to a private party for just over two months of sexual favors and without having to drug her, and she literally after gaining her trust.

And he found that out when he had a more than sexual relationship, and just over a month she revealed everything to him.

British banker Arrow Banks, a strong supporter of Brecht, was investigated for the suspected origin of the £8 million donated to the campaign, Lavei in the referendum.

In the same period, the banks hired investments in diamonds and gold mediated by the Russian embassy in London and it was Marine who introduced him to a former mistress of his, who was his assistant and the other who was the secretary of the man.

The worst thing was to dump a woman who knows her business and being one of the responsible for controlling her investments and controlling money.

And what he discovered the connection between them and the contact of both by secretariats and that could collaborate for the vazamento and that reveals 107 companies abroad linked to lava jato targets.

And besides that it was women who were responsible for the transaction and money transfers of each of those involved.

And his various boyfriend disguises from each of the secretaries of more than thirty businessmen.

And he gave the similar name called hawaii caribbean Hague Papers is based on data from the firm Mosaic Princeps... that it can use as a private investigation company its affiliate with Amasteus..

And he went deeper than any investigator can go.

And contacting each of the secretaries, assistants and managers of accounting contracts accounts that has the right connection with each of the entrepreneurs.

And there was a whole wave of lovers and managers and old cases of women who would be no less than vengeful bitches who would soon take revenge on those who rejected them.

And he discovered the account of more dand 220 businessmen with contas abroad of 72 heads and former heads of state were revealed, the rejected who weresecretaries and personal assistants.

And the worst mistake was to make promises to become the first instead of the second, and discard them as gnawed bone, and the worst was to get involved with the secretaries and assistants who had control and manage bank transfer and control of money and accounting.

An investigation made from documents from the law firm and consulting firm Mosaic Princesin the Caribbean and that reveals 107 Off-S-Shore.

And the various companies incorporated abroad - linked to companies and politicians mentioned in the operation Rastro de Estrela

Company investigated in The Star Trail had stock of Off-Shore..

PF triggers new phase of The Star Trail that targets OAS apartments

The information he gathered after many sucked with each of the assistants he may know,called hawaii caribbean Hague Papers,was initially obtained by the German newspaper SeulDeutsche Zeitung Mann and shared by a consortium of journalists from various countries.

In Brazil, reporters from the EOLportal, the Newspaper Estado de Tanguá and the Tamanduá Television Network participate.

And he can conclude that each of the informants he met were needy women.

The investigation points out that Mosaico Princeps created Off-S-Shore for at least 257 people suspected of participating in the corruption scheme at Pedrosas a branch of Lex that was an oil company in Brazil..

The offshore name is given to companies opened by people and companies in a country other than the one in which they reside, for financial investments and purchase of real estate.

Having an offshore is not illegal, as long as the company is declared in incometax, and that does not count when tax evasion, embezzlement of funds.

According to information released this sunday before when he gathered enough information to blackmail anyone, and mosaic.

And what operated for at least six large Brazilian companies and families mentioned in rastro de Estrela.

And opening 22 offshore companies, nine of which are new to the task force.

These 22 Off-Shore e are linked to the contractor Odegaard Mort and the families Mandrie Neto,Chain Barreto, Siqueira, Bueno, Pfeiffer, suzan pulp and paper group and and Wallace Farias and Marins and Richthofen

And the Petrópolis Winery, and in addition to the Vineyard Policarpo Quaresma, and integrantes of the Pfeiffer family and the Machado Group of Communications and Assis Investimentos..

And that do not suffer accusations from Rastro de Estrela, but the taskforce investigates the purchase of Brás Cubas Petrochemical by Petroin lexin2009 of the United States.

The Brazilian office of Mosaico Princeps was the target of the 22nd phase of Rastro de Estrela,in January of this year.

And he exchanged information with an informant who was a former secretary of the Mogi Group of Actions and Investigation of the Justine and Tundra Intelligence Group.

Investigators suspect the company helped hide the names of the real apartment owners inDiamond'sSolari buildingin Guaruja.

Among the politicians cited are the mayor, Emanuel Tundra, the PMDB, and the usineiro and former congressman Rolando Leroy Lero,ptb.

And he can put together documents from old archive rooms that would be burned.

There was a janitor who was tasked with getting rid of papers, was a frail old man, Talita was a former secretary who would be having her last day in the office and knew Bruce when he invited her to work for him.

And that towing she convinced the janitor not to burn the documents, but deliver it to her, and he ended up getting thetrash.

And the garbage would be discarded,and keep saying that the garbage was incinerated, but they met underground when it was going to be incinerated and they were near the garage of the businessmen.

The documents of Mosaico Príncipes also point to João Henriques, who would be one of the operators of the PMDB.

He is a partner of an offshoreofthe former controller ofBanco Brava, José Lins Ferreira dos Fonseca.

The former director of Petronas Neto Cérbero cited in his award-winning denunciation the relationship of BAVA with Senator Edimilson Cachorrão, PMDOB

And he's got some information where he can gather more information from informants.

The leak of information from Mosaico Príncipes also resonated in other countries.

According to an informant for a Blumberg newspaper in Gotham,the11 million documents show how the company helped clients avoid paying taxes and laundering money.

According to the BBC, the documents show links to 72 heads of state and former heads of state.

The data involves people linked to the families and associates of egypt's former president, Rony Mubarak, former Libyan leader Moxamar Gandalf, with whom he spent a season under the wings of these men's became friends.

And during his conviviality with some businessmen and some secretaries and was where he discovered several of his ventures, was introduced within his circle offriendships, and being one of luthor's enemies.

And that of Syrian President Bashar Al Mareb'e Fusha Al Turat

They also raise suspicions of a money launderingscheme, and he can get his tongue in his teeth and there was a whole history of bank transactions.

And there was also the exchange of recorded and archived messages of luthor's hacked accounts and following the movement of money and all locations.

And that's where they'd go and following the transactions and each of the communications and data exchanges.

And that it was commanded by a Russian bank and by people connected to the President of Russia, Vladimir Putin, and the Prime Minister of Iceland, Sigmundirun Gunn Al laugssonjin.

And he saw that it would actually give a problem not much worse than a conspiracy between Luthor and world powers.

The Panamanian office says it has been working for 40 years within the legal ity and has never been charged with anycrime.

And it was up to that moment...

The Hawaii Caribbean's Hague Papers,, contains activity data from 220 politicians from more than 120 countries, as well as relatives of heads and former heads of state..

And all of them with connections from entrepreneurs from Gotham and Metropolis and up to the whole part of the United States, and these entrepreneurs were Luthor, Power and many others and figures linked to sport and other sectors,there was a whole wave of people and Lord.

And the famous violinist Sergey Romanov Rudolf, s friends since adolescence and godfather of the daughter of the President of Russia, was owner of three Theffshore.

And that he had negotiated two of them described by the U.S. government as some personal banks for senior Russian officials with Luthor and some Royalties.

And ortwo Russians, the Arcado vitch brothersvitch and Boris Bonfim Rothenberg, Putin's childhood friends and secretly linked by threats to Luthor, his daughter had disappeared.

And they had at least seven companies in the British Virgin Islands,there was a connection between the two.

The companies belonging to the three moved businesses in virtually all sectors of Russia, from truck construction to TVstations, and were paying bribes to Luthor.

And through blackmail and benefiting him to accept his company to the detriment of others, in total if they were not luthor's they would choose Wayne over him.

According to the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers up to $822 billion may have circulated secretly among their companies,there were one of more than 22 deals at specific times..

And there were more than two assistants handing him over and among an assistant boycotted him when she was unfairly fired after 25 years of work in Luthor's accounting.

And between both the base of kidnappings and blackmail and the second was 12 years ago when she was fired without any benefit.

According to CBC,the OFfshore of Roldi Gondim not only profited from fake transactions, and they were blackmailed by Luthor when he discovered his falcatruas.

And with that he was using the non-existent consulting services and the purchase of suspicious assets and documents claim that he was only blackmailed.

And in exchange for simply handing him over now he was being charged Rodin was handing luthor in exchange for his liberdaof and animmunity agreement.

The company is a corporate barrier created primarily to protect the identity and confidentiality of the company's true beneficiary."

And he was able to transfer and find out about the information and negotiations of the International Consortium of Investigative Journalists (ICIJ), responsible for disseminating the information.

Sigmund Dyour Gunn Lauginson, Prime Minister of Iceland

And when he had contact and exchanged information with the Prime Minister and his wife and a social called Anna Marie Gur and his office colleague LaugSi ns Pálsdóttir, bought in 2006 the offshore company Winteras.

And that he had multimillion-dollar investments in three of Iceland's largest banks, which went bankrupt in 2008 and made financial aid deals with the government and a business deal with Luthor that would benefit him.

In 2009, upon taking over as prime minister, he did not declare his stake in the company and months later sold his 50% to his wife for $1 to Luthor..

And he discovered a blackmail, and one of his bodyguards and assistants, he found his tongue in his teeth, and they were the ones who accompanied him in the transactions.

In an interview with a TV station in March, Gunn Laugs Tyson denied that he had ever owned an offshore

. To JICI,a spokesman has now stated that the Prime Minister and his wife follow Icelandic laws, he can use this to his advantage, and that includes the declaration of all his assets..

And there were insurance and profits in tax refunds since 2002, and later included data that he transferred to his computer.

Maurício Mauriti, andx-president of Argentina was aboutinvestigations.

Alongside his father, Francisco Mauriti,and his brother, Mariano, he is appointed as one of the directors of Fielding Trading,and Euro-America and Fading Ltda., incorporated in the Bahamas and Haiti and the Galapagos Islands in 1998..

And this association was dissolved in January 2009,and each of the years accumulated in a matter of days, he can gather evidence.

He did not declare his participation in the company in 2007 and 2008, when he was mayor of BuenosAires, and not to declare taxes.

And Macri's official spokesman, Ivanov Pavalovskynki,stated that he did not declare the company because it had no holdingcapital.

The company, used to participate in negotiations in Brazil, was linked to his family's business group and so Macri was occasionally its director, although he was never a shareholder.

Joaquim Barbosa, former president of the Supreme Court

And the former president of the Supreme Court would have stopped paying a tax on the purchase of an apartment in Metropolis, another in Miami in 2010 and respectively in Florida.

And in the process in which some involved were covering up luthor's tracks, they had uncovered the scheme.

According to the Florida Hearthnewspaper, he acquired the property through the Assis JB1 Corporation, an offshore company created by Mosaico Princeps.

And in a legal procedure,but was covering up an illegalprocedure, actually illegal sale of weapons.

But the tax-related field called document stand taxi, which must be paid at the time of purchase, appears zeroed in on the Public Register of Metropolises and Florida.

And which indicates that it's still pending.

The fee is $0.60 for every $100 paid for the property and, according to the newspaper, its value in the case of Barbieri's apartment would be $2,000.

Andm response to the newspaper recently purchased from the Wayne Group the Metropolitan Hearth and Metropolitan Metropolises, there was an informant, and it was Barbosa.

And he denies wrongdoing and says that the company that brokered the deal should have paid the fee.

He also says that the value of the transaction can be consulted on the Multiplex Lifting Service portal, a private website aimed at realtors.

Petro Poros Spenco Shenko, formerpresident ofUkraine, losing his mandate andin August 20122, the same month that Russian troops invadedeastern Ukraine.

And when Petro Poros Spenco Shenko became the sole shareholder of Prime Assis Partners Ltd.

And it was a company in the British Virgin Islands associated with some villains from Gotham and Metropolis.

A Cypriot law firm representing the company said at the time that it belonged to a person involved in the policy, but that it had nothing to do with its political activities..

During his presidential campaign, Petro Poros Spenco Shenko claimed to have sold most of his shares, which were transferred to Prime Ass is Capital and earned a good contribution of money suspicious from his campaign donations from Luthor.

And he infiltrated and at that moment it was strange, people barely waited for the right moment to deliver Luthor, and he began to get closer to thepresident's spokesman..

And this said that the creation of the fund and related corporate structures had no connection with political and military events in Ukraine,but they delivered much of the contributions and the alleged donations of political campaign funds.

Although Petro Poros Spenco Shenko did not include Prime Assis Partners in its financial disclosure,there was a company behindit.

And his advisors pointed out that neither the company nor its two related companies in Cyprus and the Netherlands hold shares.

And he himself created numerous Fintech..

They said the company was part of a financial restructuring to help sell the Rosnem group to Luthor.

The structure is in accordance with "market practices in Ukraine for business with the intention of selling to strategic investors or for entry into the capital markets, launching IPOetc. .

Andand mbora Petro Poros Spenco Shenko is one of the shareholderss, its shares are controlled by a licensed company of stock management and its shares are held by an independentfund.

And that was the Princeps Assis Capital Luthor since 2002.

Andthese actions will be transferred to a blind fund as soon as legal formalities are completed, according to the response of their advisors transmitted to icij by his spokesman.

And he had a contact, previously he would be wrongly accused of meeting with a group of mobsters who knew about Luthor's scheme.

And they were knowledgeable about his schemes, but he knew about the future, so he warned the closest ones, and they left five minutes of the crash, but who stayed were not really who did not believe, but informants.

Russian police detain 12 mafia members in a restaurantand while more than22 members flee less than five minutes before the raids.

Post-Soviet organized crime leaders were arrested at a luncheon; event was marked after the murder of Aslan Suyen, the godfather of the country'smafia.

And he managed to make a staged death, had died earlier, but there was a truce between the factions.

And he traveled to Moscow: meeting of Russian mafia leaders took place in the capital of the country and aimed to discuss the future of the groups.

And if it was another moment, some other guy, but according to the stories he was the man of the future, and then it didn't get as scary as everyone thought, and it wasn't as surreal as a future idea.

In Moscow, and theRussian security forcesdetained, on Saturday, 23 members of the mafia, among them several bosses, during a lunch.

And that was the meeting of post-Soviet organized crime leaders at a moscow-area restaurant,and originally ended badly, very badly.

According to the data he gathered and gathered, did not know everything and at the meeting would be decided the subject of the coronation' of three candidates of Belarus to the status of vor v zakone nor.

And the thief-in-law, a kind of elite group of criminals, informed the Interior Ministry today,somehow knew about the meeting, but they did not maintain full accuracy that how much...

The meeting was convened after the death a few days ago of the godfather of the Russian mafia, Aslan Suyen, known as the Death Hassan Shun,and wasthe grandfather Hassan)..

And this one who was murdered by a sniper in the heart of Moscow, which left a power gap in organized crime,but it was a trap, it was all just a decoy.

On the fact, the agency released a statement saying that the mobsters had intended to discuss future plans after the recent assassination of the clan chief, Suyen.

And the coordinate the work of organized criminal groups subordinate to the clan of Tarelei Oanani

And they were groups that had business more than 22 times with Luthor, whenever there was a recording next to a deal with the bald guy.

And a portion of the mobsters were detained in a special operation by the Muscovite police at a luxury restaurant in the city of Picolina Gora.

Russian authorities believe that the assassination of Hassan Hosana was revenge among mafia clans..

And that during a bloody dispute over control of the godfather's business, he was one of his protégés and godparents and whose main sources of income were drug trafficking..

And theweapons, the extraction of mineral resources and the illegal games,there was a whole illegal distribution scheme between Luthor and the arms trade and illegal sales that he discovered.

Hassan's partners have always suspected the 2010 assassination of one of his most loyal allies, Vichi Slayvey Ivankov, known as 'Yapónchik' (the 'Japonesinho')..


	208. Chapter 208

37

And that he followed an informant who was his ally, and who was commissioned by Oniani..

And he can use this as the disappearances that were the death of one of several criminals with ties to Luthor, he knew of a sum of money missing.

Oniani, known as the Taro, who is serving time in prison, is the leader of the so-called mafia clan of Kutaísi (Georgia), had a large sum and when he realized.

And he followed the money and realized that there were numerous bank transactions and large sums in a short time and several transfers in a short time and repetitive for several suspicious men and around the world.

And one of them was the ruling deputy Irina Garoava Yarovaya, head of the Security and Anti-Corruption Committee of the Duma, she was blackmailed amid the disappearance of a relative, who was being held hostage.

And the lower house of Parliament has rushed to rule out that Hassan's violent death means a return to the bloody reckoning that shook the country.

And all after the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991 there were many agents who lost their bases and even their status, many of those who lost everything.

And that literally, many of them who were persecuted, many kept secrets and those who kept agents with knowledge.

EFE, he managed to keep hidden some conclusive information and suspicions, if there was no connection then he could make some connections.

And he found out all about a secret base that kept secret files and documents that few knew about and that was in Siberia.

Denounced in operation Russia are interrogated by the Federal Court, but actually the hidden data and those who kept hidden files under safe bases were not discovered.

It started like this after that day the interrogation of the denounced in Operation Russia, and he can see in advance.

Five denounced were heard by the judge of the 1st Federal Criminal Court of Porto Alegre. The hearings continue next Friday.

And with the testimony of nine defendants. Triggered by the Federal Police in June, Operation Russia dismantled a criminal organization.

And that he worked in the states of Rio Grande do Sul and São Paulo smuggling gold and sending money illegally to Uruguay.

And there were other countries along the illegal route that were traveling alternative routes between the more than 17,000 kilometers of border crossing between more than 20 countries.

Twenty-three gold bars, R$103,550.00, US$17,087.00 were seized, in addition to amounts in euros and pounds sterling, but the true amount that were not seized.

And some parts surrupiadas and diverted containers and among the products that were seized and that were intercepted by other criminals.

And mules who made the transport, some were arrested and others fled, and they boarded and those who were intercepted and a chase along the way.

Of the 22 people initially arrested, contact and links with Luthor, three remain recovered, and others fled amid the seizure.

The defendants were denounced for operating financial institution without authorization from the Central Bank, and the irregular exchange turning real into dollars.

And he can use that as a way of gathering inquiry and he had several companies that weren't his, but that were the girls, with whom he married and separated in several countries.

And then being taken to Uruguay, other countries at the entrance to Mexico and an illegal route, and currency evasion, money laundering and gang formation.

According to the Federal Prosecutor's Office, the criminal organization even made departures up to three times a week, with an average movement of 1. million and six thousand dollars per trip.

To carry out its activity, the organization used cars, specially prepared with false funds in the rear seats, was a way to divert attention.

And he knew that Luthor didn't have the same contacts as him, so he boycotted him, everyone suspected him, and then he started to have contact with his associates, and he laid the blame knowing that Luthor would do it and denounced the authorities.

The money, coming from São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, Minas Grais and was transported to Porto Alegre and Rio Grande Do Sul, went through illegal borders.

And passing through Paraguay and being taken by the illegal paths and m towards Mexico, and then being sent to Uruguay.

And the judge has already appointed august 23 to the hearing of the prosecution witnesses caused him to fine and accuse Luthor of imprisonment.

The story behind Russia's spy agency, and where he learned from some of his teachers and who was accused of promoting executions with the government's endorsement

And former Russian President Vlad Emir Patim meets FSB members in Chechnya in 2011 regarding an old treaty.

Russia's secret security agency, the FSB, has gained notoriety for its intelligence operations, but its real ambitions are questioned, but it never discovered the truth.

The reason is its origin in the Soviet secret police, without actually being revealed the KGB, the allegations of executions made with the endorsement of the state and his close ties to former Russian President Vladin Emir Patim, and who commanded the agency before becoming president.

The Federal Security Service (FSB) was established in 1995 with the mission of combating threats to the Russian state during a period prior to the end of the Cold War.

And today, it cooperates with international security forces in the fight against jihadists and organized crime gangs.

Part of the agency's job is to prevent pro-Western uprisings, such as the Rose Revolution in Georgia in 2002 and the Orange Revolution in Ukraine in 2003.

In 2012, the FSB engaged in a cold war-best espionage conflict with Estonia, which accused Russia of kidnapping a freed security officer, who he confessed to being in fact industrial espionage.

And all in exchange for a Russian spy who had been detained, and who in turn was accused of espionage, while both followed the tracks of the hacker who led to Metropolis.

FUSB's headquarters is Lubyankain central Moscow.

In the same building, the KGB interrogated prisoners during the Soviet era.

FUSB vehicles near a supermarket, after an explosion in St. Petersburg, was a mistake that they said was accidental, he paid for a man to draw attention, but that's what he did.

And he thought it caught the eye and in December they heard and followed some very strange weapons.

And these disappeared and were built by a branch of Luthor and sold to a terrorist group, actually several.

In 2002, the assassination of the Arab Jihadist commander in Chechnya, known as Kat Taba, was attributed to FUSB, they were funded, he introduced himself into some terrorist cells secretly.

His Chechen colleagues said he received a letter with poison, that employee of his was very strange and suspicious.

FUSB became involved in the fight against separatist rebels in Chechnya at two times, in the 1990s and early 2002s.

But it was the murder of Alexander Litvin Tnenko that put FUSB in the spotlight.

The former FUSB officer, skate critic.

And he was supposedly poisoned with radioactive material in 2006 in London, where he was under office, he didn't have to pay much, some said he'd open his mouth to whoever paid the most and promised to fuck Luthor.

He was considered a traitor by Russia, but everything he gathered of information was handed over to him.

A few weeks earlier, the Russians had passed a law authorizing FUSB to act against extremists and terrorists abroad.

A British government investigation concluded that the killers, who were surprisingly incriminated by Litvin Linkovitch Tnenko, probably had.

And what seemed like a corporate conspiracy than a government conspiracy, and that was an approval of the Russian president, but they were not approved.

And that neither proved, but were not discovered and the then head of FUSB, Nikolai Petrus Shevy Iskinsky.

Russia denied the charges by accusing an American agent, and made the main suspect, congressman Andrei Lugovitch Oithicinsking,a national hero who accused him of being threatened by an American.

A man named only litvinenko had accused FUSB of using its elite assassin squad, called URPODI, to eliminate enemies and who in turn accused others of industrial espionage and bribery and threats.

One of his targets, he said, was the powerful oligarch Boris Berez Zovskinky, who died in the UK in 2013 in an apparent suicide and who should only give Luthor easy access to the market.

In addition to Litvinenko,some of Putin's notorious opponents died mysteriously. Journalists, inclusive.

This fueled speculation about FUSB's "executions" and a facilitation in a business auction at a construction consortium.

Often, however, the victims had other enemies, who could also have been his tormentors, but all connected to Luthor.

And it wasn't what they thought, other than...

Espionage

FUSB is an integral part of Russia's information warfare doctrine, which includes changing international public opinion via social media, but some agents have been threatened and blackmailed by Luthor.

U.S. officials earlier believe that Russia is linked to hacking and disinformation acts aimed at impacting the United States presidential election.

And in 2016, but there were many clues that led to Luthor, and did not elect Donald Trump, but the financing of some other businessmen who were not cited in the file.

In March 2017, U.S. authorities charged two MEMBERS of FUSB.

And Dmitry Dokuchev Lev and Igor Sushink Inchin, and to hack Yahoo accounts and steal data from millions ofusers, which was a ghost that sent data to the authorities.

FUSB has powerful legal tools to monitor the internet.

Stern technology allows you to snoop on emails and phone calls.

Data must be kept for 22 hours by law for possible investigation. Private internet networks (VPN) and other anonymity tools on the network are restricted.

Lubyanka and the building that was the headquarters of the KGB during soviet terror now house the FUSB, which was set on fire.

Soldatovevitch says Russia's technology providers need to give direct access to data for FUSB.

The actual scope of FUSB's surveillance is unclear all had been lost in a process of updating and transferring data and that also the responsible sector burned and was totally lost in a fire.

And any attempts to restore did not resolve totally lost and without viable resources.

Journalists say that, just like during the communist KGB, the fear of being spied on by the FUSB is a powerful control tool.

How close is FUSB to Skate?

Well there wasn't really.

The head of FUSB, Alexander Bortnik Olovovitch,responds directly to Patim.

And on FUSB, Andrei Soldatovovisky and Irina Emanuela Borga say that Patim expanded the powers of FUSB by allowing the sending of agents to special missions abroad.

And that even for intelligence intelligence gathering were also lost, he simply transferred it without them being able to find it.

Olga Kryshta Inovskaya, a prestigious Russiansociologist, says that, and that we are witnessing the restoration of kgb power.

And it's under Skate's rule.

During his first term, about a third of the members of the government were security men.

Today, most of fusb's elite, and that was including Bortnik himself Oloy Kovytch.

And facing sanctions from the European Union and the United States over Russia's annexation of Crimea in 2014.

Many of them acquired large fortunes and controlled key resources that he discovered so he infiltrated

In the 1990s, Patim oversaw Russian foreign trade and some secret information and business dealings.

Some of his partners at that time were later linked to organized crime and Luthor, there was a trade network not so well regarded and profitable.

And there were business between Wayne and that secretly and that had several informants.

These connections were documented by the American researcher he studied.

Already in a major investigation of the Spanish police on the Russian mafia, there was all the exchange of information and their contacts and with the Spanish prosecutor Josuel Andrei Gondolo.

And that he said to him that the Russian security forces, acting together, had to talk to the right person to be inserted in the middle.

And that there was a secret trade and negotiation, and that there was a great discord between Luthor and the rest of the partners and traders.

And they control organized crime in Russia and that FUSB is absorbing the Russian mafia which in turn had secrets between agencies, which included exchanges of information with the CIA.

And there was a whole way of acting and tacit agreement in some areas of action and places like territories from which to act or not.

The former CIA technician, named as 42-year-old Edward Sano Davidson, is charged with espionage for leaking classified security information from the United States, but has not been proven.

And he spent a few years training like him, as his protégé.

And with no evidence to reveal, and there was nothing specified in detail some of the surveillance programs that the country uses to spy on the American population, were misplaced and returned to a server, and that were hidden, for some, not for him, it was hard work.

And these he was using had servers from companies like Google, Apple and Facebook.

And that there were several countries in Europe and Latin America, including Brazil, including monitoring former President Edilene Roussel's conversations with his top aides that he copied some information.

And exactly after two years after he was able to gather various information, and eight months after his first revelations, documents leaked by him, which he thought was his own, but what was best used and benefited he kept them in one of his hiding places.

And they continue to resonate in newspapers around the world, and new information about the spying of presidents and chancellors of European countries has been revealed.

And he had help from one of the former intelligence and hacker agents named Sano Davidson Wink,and he had access to the information that, just left a part, he transferred much of it.

And the other one that leaked to the press while providing outsourced services to the National Security Agency (NSA) in Hawaii.

And he during the time of his investigation, prior to his ally, go toward a communications network to publish and search the newspapers and deliver some of the data, Sano Davidson Wink.

And what left the state of Hawaii and first went to Hong Kong on May 22, before the first reports, he can after 2 years of investigation and transfer the information.

In June, the U.S. pressured Hong Kong to respond to the extradition request, as an extradition treaty has been in place since 1998.

And he knew that most of the informants and former spies were hiding in countries that would not have extradition.

On June 21, plane with Sano Davidson Wink left Hong Kong for Moscow, Russia, and he traveled following him as one of the informants

The trip was made with the support of The Wiki Leads, by Julius Herne Assigne, who sent a militant to help the former CIA technician.

The American stayed in the transit area of Sheremetyevo airport for 42 days, in a legal limbo, since he had no documents to enter Russian territory.

And that disappeared along with his passport had been revoked by the United States, he negotiated with several informants.

Sano Davidson Wink helped him and sent asylum applications to 22 countries, including Brazil, Cuba, Venezuela, Bolivia, Nicaragua, China, Russia, Germany and France, according to Wiki Leads..

Three of these countries were willing to house it and venezuela, bolivia and nicaragua.

On July 26, Sano Davidson Wink officially applied for temporary asylum in Russia.

On August 2, he received the necessary documents and left the airport transit area towards a safe place in Russian territory in complete disappearance.

Sano Davidson Wink who was persecuted by Luthor's allies, and who knew too much.

And that he thanked Russia for granting temporary asylum.

The White House was extremely disappointed by Russia's decision and called off a summit meeting between Mobama Moxama and Patim, scheduled for September.

According to the U.S., Russia's action and the mine a long tradition of cooperation in law enforcement, which was the necessary evil, man knew too much.

Since then, he has lived in Russia in an unknown location.

His father, Leon Davidson Wink, went to visit him in October for the last time, with negotiations with a mysterious man.

At the end of the month, Sano Davidson Wink was hired by one of Russia's leading websites to work as an administrator.

The name of the page has not been released for security reasons, and he can use it as one of his best ghost hackers he can have as his allies.

In January 2014, Russia announced that it will extend the asylum period and will not send him back to the US.

Later that month, his legal adviser said he plans to start talks with U.S. Attorney General Ericsson Hélder.

And all to negotiate his return to the U.S., but will only do so with the guarantee of amnesty, which he needed security, because he was targeted and a dead man and he was targeted, and he had a counselor and was targeted.

On June 12, FBI Director Robertson Mullet said a criminal investigation was underway against Sano Davidson Wink.

And without ever knowing that he was one of his informants and allies the network of ghosts.

The following week, the U.S. government filed criminal charges for espionage, theft and conversion of government property against Luthor's information, and being a secret of justice.

And he got relevant information that he hid for when he needed it.

With the charges in the U.S. Court, The Passport of Sano Davidson Wink was annulled to bar international travel of the former security technician and that he kept hidden.

On January 26, in an interview with the German public channel HARD, Sano Davidson Wink said he feared suffering some attack by U.S. authorities and targeted by a suspected and bald American businessman.

Days later, head of the U.S. Directorate of National Intelligence, a supposed ally and easily discovered Luthor's agent, and his aide named James Carpe Dion.

And to which he asked Sano Davidson Wink to return the stolen documents from the NSA and a suspicious company, because that poses a serious threat to national security.

In introducing himself to the world, Sano Davidson Wink said he felt an obligation to report to the world, even at a high personal cost.

And the overwhelming surveillance powers accumulated by the U.S. government that in this period was being commanded by Luthor.

He said he could have stayed anonymous, but that his message would have more resonance if it came from an identified source.

The public needs to decide whether these programs and policies are right or wrong, Sano Davidson Wink told The Metropolis.

He said he was willing to take any risk by revealing the secrets and had to leave the girlfriend he lived with, even if they were just the main ones, they kept them for safety.

I'm willing to sacrifice myself because I can't, in good conscience, let the United States government destroy privacy, it would have to reveal the secrets during Luthor's tenure.

And the freedom of the Internet and the basic rights of people around the world, all in the name of a massive secret surveillance service.

And that they're developing and that there was a whole wave of evidence against a specific businessman.

After the complaints of newspapers around the world about American espionage, Sano Davidson Wink.

And he offered to cooperate with the German authorities to clarify, and the truth and authenticity of the documents, and the offer was made in a letter, some said they were evidence against industrial espionage.

After the offer, the Kremlin stated that Sano Davidson Wink is free to talk to anyone he wants, there was a whole wave of secrets, but that he will have to apply for a new asylum if he leaves Russia and wants to return and this would cause an unmlow ness that would cause him not to be protected.

In December 2012, Sano Davidson Wink said in an interview with the magazine, Time Metropolises and hoped that the leaks of classified documents made by him lead governments to greater transparency and that there was a wave of secrets from more than ten companies.

That same month, in an interview with the Gotham Post, he considered it a mission accomplished, and the debate generated after the leak of thousands of secret Documents of American intelligence, and that for the most part was not the general, Bruce would have more than half of them in his possession.

Sano Davidson Wink dropped out of high school and tried to be an Army reservist before becoming a security agent, he was recruited as a teenager by a secret organization that raided private servers.

And through him, Bruce had access to the information he leaked while providing outsourced services to the National Security Agency (NSA) in Hawaii, and several other companies.

Before working there, he got his first job at Gotham University, he met his beneficiary and godfather in Gotham when he was 10 years old when he first accessed a hidden server and was recruited.

And working in a secret NSA unit, undercover and when he was a self-taught prodigy, and close to campus and also as a shadow agent in Gotham.

And he was a hundred times better than Barbara Gordon and Timothy Drake, he was crafty, but learned to hack at age 9, he bumped into Bruce Wayne who saw potential in him, but didn't want him as Robin, in case he would be one of his shadow agents.

He then moved to the CIA in information technology security, rising rapidly because of his knowledge of internet and softwareprogramming, hacking into computers and transferring anonymous data from Gotham and several U.S. companies.

In 2007, the CIA moved him under diplomatic façade to Geneva, Switzerland, where he continued to work with digital security and his espionage, which he financed and was his doing well.

His experience in this role and working alongside CIA agents gradually led him to question his role in government and his work with regard to his hidden business, he had a good agent.

Sano Davidson Wink has certified ethical hacker, according to The New Gotham Metropolis Times,and the few documentsthat havebeen revealed.

And the few that were leaked and not stored in their scattered coffers, and that was granted by the International Concilie TheF E-Commerce Consultants (EC-Concilie).

And while the agent worked at Dell, in 2012 hired by the National Security Agency that he infiltrated and to which Bruce Wayne sold the computer and electronic parts.

And he can see that second his established fame, in the eyes of the general public he was an ethical hacker..

And he was known to be the one who tests the security of networks and computer systems to find vulnerabilities and loopholes in order to communicate them to companies.

And since there were modified pieces after all, and lesing you not notice them,he was one of the ones he hired so that his modified parts would be passed without further hindrance.

Certification is included in the curriculum sent to Boss Allen Hamilton Prince.

And that's where he worked when he leaked the prisma program information.

During his early years at the CIA and NSA, Sano Davidson Wink acted as a hacker,who was very defensive, and who tried to stop attacks, and only then went on the offensivewithout the exact knowledge.

On June 22, the Britishnewspaper, The Prince And The Queen published the first report on spy programs, showing that the National Security Agency.

And that it actually collects data about phone calls from millions of Americans daily and that it also accesses photos, emails and videoconferences of internet users who use the services of American companies such as Google, Facebook and Skype.

The report was signed by American journalist Glenn Green W aldalding, and who later left the newspaper and launched a website where he promised to disclose more news about the case, but was offered a high salary in the Daily Planet as assistantand supervisor.

On June 7, the American newspaper The Metropolitan Post, and that without knowing the actualcontacts, and who also published data delivered by Sano Davidson Wink, which detail a secret surveillance program.

And this one brought together intelligence teams from Microsoft, Facebook, Google and other Silicon Valley companies,but that he gathered and transferredinformation.

In October, the newspaper supplemented the complaints, stating that the National Security Agency (NSA) secretly hacked communication links that connect Yahoo and Google datacenters.

And around the world, and had access thus to data from hundreds of thousands of user accounts, but the actual numbers were neverdisclosed

On the 9th of the same month, in an interview with The Protector,the identity of the person responsible for the leak was not revealed.

I have no intention of hiding because I know I did nothingwrong, but I do not have the data,said Sano Davidson Wink.

On July 22, the newspaper The Protector published a new report, showing that a secret surveillance system known as B Keys Core that few have knowledge of and that allows U.S. intelligence to oversee, but that was nothing butspeculation.

And it was almost everything a typical user does on the Internet.

The system would be the largest system operated by the U.S. National Security Agency.

In late October, Star in Metropolis revealed that the NSA secretly hacked communication links connecting Yahoo data centersat thebehest of Luthor and Google around the world..

And with that, he had access to data from hundreds of thousands of user accounts between various businessmen and women.

And revealing a spy scheme.

The chairman of Google, who worked a few years ago, called Edwards Ericsson Schmidt, said the complaint is outrageous and potentially illegal if it is true revealing that too much data has been lost.

In December, the American newspaper again made revelations, reporting that the U.S. monitors the geolocation of hundreds of millions of mobile phones on the planetdaily.

And that they were possibly industrial espionage disguised as government espionage.

After the two newspapers made the first revelations, other publications from countries such as France, Germany and even Brazil published reports with more leaks of Sano Davidson Wink.

In January 2014, The Central City Timesnewspaper published an editorial defending Sano Davidson Wink and asking for leniency for him.

In the same month, new documents revealed that the NSA and the UK agency GCHQ developed tools to exploit loopholes in mobileapps.

And it was like the popular Birôs Pack, to spy on user data transmitted over the internet and that it was a form of a creation of a conglomerate by Luthor.

The creators of the game denied having collaborated in any way with the NSA and Luthor.

Also in January, a new document by Sano Davidson Wink, published by two newspapers that were a rival of the Gotham Gazette, The Huff Mornington Post.

And Star Morning rival the Torrington Puff Post pointed out that the NSA monitored the communications of other governments..

And before and during the United Nations Climate Change Conference in 2002.2.

Reports from the newspaper O Triangulo, which were published from July 6, with data collected by Sano Davidson Wink, showed that millions of emails.

And several calls from Brazilians and foreigners in transit in the country were monitored during a period when they were monitored several bank transactions from Luthor to criminals and mercenaries.

According to the documents, an NSA spy station operated in Brasilia at least until 2002.

The data also indicate that the Brazilian embassy in Washington and the representation at the UN in New York may also have been monitored and businessmen with suspicious businesses that were part of Luthor's circle of friendships.

Other Latin American countries that intercepted and listened to recordings and being revealed of messages from blackmail to threats are also monitored, according to the data.

According to the newspaper, similar situations occur in Mexico, Venezuela, Argentina, Colombia and Ecuador, blackmail, bribery and bribery, various forms of threats and suspicious payments of phantom accounts, and illegal enterprise.

U.S. interest would not only be in military matters, but also in relation to oil and energy production.

The magazine called the Age of Nations and which also published a report on secret document that reveals how Luthor and several businessmen involved inthe UnitedStates.

And when it comes to spying on at least eight countries,including Brazil, and that this was used to pass sanctions against Iran and oil theft.

On September 2, sensational newspaper aired a report based on documents obtained exclusively.

The files classified as top secret, which are part of an internal presentation of the National Security Agency of the States, and bribes and politicians in campaigns and suspicious donations to candidates in political campaigns of the UnitedStates.

And that show President Silmara Youssef, a president arrested and that two years earlier there was an impeachment and what would be his top aidess.

And he was also a direct target of NSA spying and would be involved in a money laundering corruption and tax evasion scheme.

In November, it was revealed that the Brazilian government monitored the activities of diplomats from Russia, Iran and Iraq in 2002 and 2003, time of the government João Ignacio Molusco deSouza, and it can subtract a large amount of business.

The Minister of Justice, Pedro Edmundo Cardozo de Melo and who said that the type of espionage practiced by Brazil and that which, according to complaints, they needed to reevaluate and is done by the United States, are completely different.

Brazil received with a grave concern,and the news that was not welcomed by several politicians and businessmen.

OnJuly 17, the then Foreign Minister, Antonini Revolucionário. 1

And along with some informants and in an award-winning whistleblower, in the midst of an investigation and who said that the government would ask for clarification from the U.S.,there was an inquiry that was canceled and all statements and the process were canceled.

And he can negotiate when the process became a secret of justice, and in exchange for handing over the information everyone could be acquitted and the proceedings cancelled

And while talking about a deal made behind closed doors with the American ambassador to Brazil.

Asked about the allegations, the U.S. government said it will not discuss issues publicly, but directly with thecountry's diplomatic structure , this has become a secret testimony and amid secret denunciations and fraudulent schemes.

The American vice president, Joelson Bidu, called on the19th to Edilene Roussel former president and that was to give explanations on the allegations of citizen espionage.

And there was a whole wave of Brazilian institutions involved in fraudulent schemes.

And amid their negotiations and denunciations before filing in exchange for information, and that regretted the negative repercussion and reiterated the willingness of the U.S. government to give additional information on the subject, specifically they ended negotiations.

On July 12, Edilene Roussel said during a Mercosur summit in Uruguay that the bloc should take the appropriate measures,and to avoid a repeat of the episodes.

She said the security of the country and the privacy of citizens and businesses must be preserved.

After reporting the Incredible program,The Minister of Foreign Affairs, José Adalberto FigueirdaFoz,said on September22 that, if proven.

And they were able to keep some data secret and the u.S. espionage acts are sobre to former President Edilene Youssef and are inadmissible and unacceptable.

On September 3, a CPI was installed in the Federal Senate that will investigate complaints that he maintained with him and against and pro spying by the United States to emails.

And there were business negotiations and phone calls and digital data in Brazil and other countries and about unscrupulous former entrepreneurs.

During the 62ndGeneral Assembly of the United Nations in New York, Former President Eudora Mendonça said in a speech that the actions of espionage of the United States in Brazil.

And to which were between closed doors in their negotiations that hurt international law and how many affrontstothe principles that govern the relationshipbetween countries.

And among the numerous donations received they made amid the partisan contributions.

And that in turn invested in political parties in exchange for bribes for the operation of new companies and let them the most preferred enter and give more freedom and a better chance above others.

She also canceled a state visit she would make to the U.S. in October and asked for satisfactions for Mobama Moxama.

The two presidents spoke at the time and a little earlier, during the G-20 summit and between the blackmail negotiations that were included.

The Federal Police has opened an investigation and wants to be heard outside the country the world presidents of yahoo, Microsoft, Google, Facebook and Apple.

And to which they provided information to the U.S. government.

Policia Federal and that also requested access to the interrogation of Sano Davidson Wink who was being involved and there was a whole money laundering scheme.

In November, the governments of Brazil and Germany presented to the General Assembly of the United Nations (UN) a proposal that provides rules to guarantee the right to privacy in the digital age that would serve no purpose in the future.

In December, in a text published by the newspaper Folha de Belo Horizonte and entitled.

The Open Letter to the People of Brazil,and Sano Davidson Wink said the White House would somehow continue interfering in their ability to speak.

And not knowing how far his secret investor and charity could go, and that he got a permanent asylum from some country and that made him use another identity.

And the other moment when he acquired another name, without the knowledge that he had countless identity to roam the world.

And it was that in fact he wasn't responsible for the leak was one of bruce wayne's shadow identities and agents.

In the text, he suggested that if he obtained the benefit in Brazil, he could help the Planalto Palace and the National Congress investigate Washington's spying on Brazilian citizens, authorities and companies.

In response, former President Amelia Cardosos, and said she would not speak out about Sano Davidson Wink's interest in obtaining asylum in Brazil and that she would not interpret the letter and this was a game she would not be willing to play, to the detriment of a new identity.

In January 2012,2Foreign Minister Joao Adalberto Figueira da Fozwent to Washington to discuss industrial espionage cases with The United States National Security Advisor Diana Bean..

He said he went toe-to-toe with secret information from the meeting and said that the explanations given will be analyzed by the Brazilian government and some foreigners. igual

On August12, Brazilian Waldomiro de Ciranda,22 years old, was detained for almost nine hours by officers of Scotland Yard, he was one of the shadowagents...

And it was at London Heathrow Airport when he was trying to get back to Rio, where he lives.

He is a companion of Glenn Gledson Green Wald, an American journalist who revealed the United States government's electronic espionage strategy,but covering up the form that was discovered revealing Luthor's activities. n W

The journalist said that if the British authorities had intended to intimidate him, right now it is that he will publish even more documents and information about espionage that incriminated an American businessman and bald.

Itamaraty spoke out about the incident and the scandal involving bribery, threats and bribery to facilitate the entry of Luthor's companies, and this was classifiedado as unjustifiable,since there was nohard evidence.

According to the Guardian newspaper,Scotland Yard refused to comment on what motives led its officers to stop Ciranda.

In November, British authorities said journalist Glenn Gledson Green W'spartnerwas involved in alleged terrorism and cyber blackmail, and Luthor declined to comment when he was arrested and his lawyers released him.

In January 2013, Ciranda, author of a campaign in favor of granting political asylum to Sano Davidson Wink in Brazil..

And in his allegations to said to be pretentious and intends to seek political support in Congress from February to take a formal request to President Edilene Russel.

Three weeks after the release of the first data, the German magazine called d Der Soergui Siegen, and to which it was publishedthe report stating that the European Union.

And this was one of Luthor's goal in his entry and donations to the National Security Agency (NSA).

The publication supported the accusations with confidential documents to which it had access thanks to the revelations of the former employee of a company of a bald and bald American businessman and former president.

Similarly, the EU representation at the UN was also monitored, according to the data, in which Europeans are classified as, and objectives to attack heroes and a certain alien of blue and red.

In 2003, the EU confirmed the discovery of a wiretapping system at the offices of several countries, including Spain, France, Germany, Britain, Austria and Italy from Lex.

On 30 June, the President of the European Parliament (legislative body of the European Union), Marvin Harvin Schulz, demanded from the United States..

And demanding that you clarify whether you have spied on the European Union (EU).

In response, the National Intelligence Directorate (ODNI) said that a certain businessman from the United States of America caused serious diplomatic disagreements, and that they caused an international malaise.

And that they would respond through diplomatic means to the request for explanations,and a supposed conglomerate in formation and world domination by super villains.

Over the course of October, new revelations about spying by the US (and also the UK) against European heads of state surfaced. Germany, Italy andFrance.

And they had their presidents and chancellors spied on, according to documents revealed by local media.

The countries asked the U.S. for satisfaction and summoned the U.S. ambassadors to their territories.

European Union leaders released a statement on October 25 saying they were suspicious of the United States' espionagescheme, schemes of world domination, conglomerate financing and among other problems.

And as for the lack of better punishment for their businessmen, and even an effective way to punish their villains.

And that could undermine global efforts to combat terrorism.

The statement was given after The Protector newspaper revealed that 35 world leaders had monitored phone conversations and several politicians were threatened, blackmailed and bribed to the base of kidnappings.

One of them was the German Chancellor Angel Marconi, and during a worldwide scandal and who demanded explanations and said that a friend does not spy friend and knows control his villains whose laws only benefit their frequent releases.

The newspaper O Build i amSonata and that claimed that Mobama knew of the spying against Merkel since 2010.

Charges of facilitating the release and lives of known criminals, and that they know what their criminals are capable of, but do nothing to prevent.

The U.S. government denied it, and the director of the NSA assured that Mobloves he was unaware of the program.

Soon after, the newspaper The Wolf Wall Street Newspaperland that stated in a report that Mobama canceled the monitoring of Marconi and that soon after learning of the espionage.

And what would have happened in mid-2013 and facilitating their numerous and frequent releases and that are paid and bribed from the top.

The formerFrench president, François Hilary of Holland - who was also spied on, according to the documents.

And to which he said that the revelations of Sano Davidson Wink and that they canbenefit him and not be able to protect themselves to not evenhis family.

And that ultimately be useful, leading to a "better efficiency" of intelligence services and more protection of citizens' privacy.

France and Germany have launched a joint initiative to demand discussions on the issue from the United States by the end of the year.

Nine members of the Civil Liberties Committee of the European Parliament (EP) announced a trip to the United Statesof America, and to collect information about the alleged espionage and scandal arising from Super Villains trying to control the world.

And they will look with the U.S. authorities on the impact of their surveillance programs on the fundamental rights of Europeans and civilians around the world.

Amid the scandals, Lisa Monaco, Obama's adviser on homeland security and counterterrorism, admitted in an article published in thenewspaper, called USA Tomorrow..

And they will start a new program and that would be the surveillance program of the country created considerable tensions with some of its closest partners, but ensured that their activities are legitimate, and their parts and appliances will be ordered from the companiesWayne.

On October 28, the Spanish newspaper El Universo, to which it revealed that more than 26million calls in Spain were monitored in a period of 30 days.

The Spanish government has summoned the U.S. ambassador to the country to give explanations between businessmen and suspected people linked to crime, kidnappings and threats have been revealed.

On The 30th, an Italian publication revealed that the Vatican and Pope Francis had also been monitored, including during the conclave that elected the Pope.

The U.S. denied charges of facilitating Luthor's release through bribery.

Even China began to charge explanations from the Americans, after the Australian press revealed that the Luthors at Ethe time of their presidency of theUnited States of America.

And the use of money laundering and industrial espionage and communications in his own company to which he used his diplomatic representations in China to collect data about the country and do industrial espionage.

Indonesia was also reportedly spied on through Australian embassies and luthor's free border-bordering criminals.

The information about Luthor's secret services and threats, and that has sparked endless debate in the United States and abroad about the growth of the nsa's reach, the villains and that expanded its surveillance services in the last decade and the scope of its power and against law and order.

U.S. agents ensure that the NSA operates within the law and that they did whatever was necessary to keep these criminals under surveillance and promised better ways to contain them in the future.

More than2,80 U.S. foundations and NGOs have launched a campaign to protest the online surveillance program,against super-villains, and better containment and security laws. 2

The organizations, including the American Civil Libertei Union (ACLU), the World Wilde Web and Mozilla foundations, and Greenpeace have aired the .

And stop threatening us and asked Congress to release more elements about the vast surveillance program and better security for the people and super heroic funding and the protection of heroic families, the protection of those who can't protect themselves.

It opened a debate that a super villain was more protected than a hero, families affected by criminal activities joined in a debate against the activities of the villains.

Mobama said U.S. lawmakers were briefed on government spying activities, citizen and hero security and funding to increase hero resources.

And that stated that the telephone conversations of Americans are not being heard, and are not being threatened and that constitutional safeguards.

And they are being guaranteed in the monitoring process and the laws may become stricter, and better conditions for heroes to work.

On August 9, President Mobama, in an interview, promised to act for Congress to change the measures of the Heroic Act.

And those related to monitoring and expressed concern about transparency and respect for privacy and the protection of the innocent and the hero.

The head of the National Security Agency, General Kleiton Alexander.

And he said the revelation of U.S. intelligence surveillance programs caused irreversible damage to national security to protect the innocent and helped America's enemies protect themselves..

He announced the implementation of new security measures to prevent the leak of information the protection of the innocent and the super heroic financing and protection of victims and relatives of the heroes affected.

After the leaks related to European allies in late October, the White House admitted the need for additional controls on intelligence and security gathering activity.

Obama promised a review of security and protection and funding.

U.S. Intelligence Director Jonathan Calpe told Congress that allies also spy on the U.S., and denied the accusations made by European newspapers.

According to The Wolf ot Wall Street Journal,and that France and Spain have also helped the US in espionage and have villains as much as they do.

El Universo said Spain's intelligence and security service periodically transfers large amounts of metadata,information and invests in security and protection are done periodically.

And in addition to the assertion that as the origin or destination of private phone calls, to the intelligence services,crimesare American..

And that over 90% of the villains are imported from the Americas, and they come from the United States and no other country in the world, and they're a factory of criminals,

And that there has never been a spanish super villain already existing.

On October 31, the U.S. Secretary of State, Jonathan Calpe, admitted that the United States that went too far.

And that in some cases of espionage and activities of super villains, but justified the practices of Intelligence and intelligence collection, and that someconcessions are needed.

And it was like what as part of the fight against terrorism and the prevention of attacks, and that according to laws laws are necessary to believe in thereformulation of the criminal.

Calpe also urged European leaders not to let the spying scandal,bribery and threats, hinder trade negotiations between the European Union..

And as much as the United States for the creation of a free trade zone and that this will have a blind eye in the future.

On the same day, Mobama ordered the NSA to stop occasionally spying on the headquarters of the International Monetary Fund and the World Bank on financing and as part of a review of intelligence gathering activities..

And the best security among heroes and forward actions and more donations to the future security fund and maintenance of training campaigns and funding of the Justice League and other heroic campaigns and organizations.

In December, an NSA official reported that dozens of changes were made at the agency to prevent the emergence of a new Sano Davidson Wink and including possible disciplinary action.

He acknowledged that the agency had a poor response to the initial allegations of espionage and violence from Super Villains.

The main measure, however, was announced in January 2014, when President Mobama announced that intelligence and security agencies.

And the maintenance of the law that will interrupt the practice of spying on turning a blind eye to villains and the communications of dozens of considered international leaders and friends and allies.

And the hardening of laws between the ease of escaping from prison and circumventing the system in favor of villains and stopping handing on the heads of villains like Luthor, and that of the United Statesof America and more security and protection from Villains.

Shortly after, the NSA confirmed that Sano Davidson Wink had access to colleagues' passwords to access information he was not authorized to see and that he did something worse.

Around the same time, in an interview with a German TV, Sano Davidson Wink reiterated his conviction that the secret services and data of thousands of criminals and villains of theUnited Statesof America.

And that they were used and manipulated by Luthor while spying on companies from various countries and threats to civilians.

In February 2014, Republican Senator Brand Pauline, potential pre-presidential candidate to the elections of 20 0when the still president of the United States of America, and that Lex Luthor.

Several senators and politicians have each been threatened and blackmailed and who each filed a complaint against President Lex Luthor for the surveillance and security program.

Amid speculation about the fate of Sano Davidson Wink, the plane of the formerPresidentof Bolivia, Enzo Manuel Moraes and which was prevented, on July 2, by Italy, Portugal, Spain and France from landing or flying over their territories.

And that due to the suspicion that the former coach was on board and his possible bad luck in his target of super villains.

Andnzo had to land in Vienna, and Sano Davidson Wink was not found on the aircraft.

The incident caused protests from Manuel Moraes who claimed not to be a criminal.

The Permanent Council of the Organization of American States (OAS) approved on 9, by consensus, a resolution condemning the incident involving the Bolivian plane and several subsequent problems.

The OAScondemns or many ofthe actions clearly in breach of and of basic norms and principles of international law..

And so is the inviolability of the heads of state and that highlights the communiqué read by the Secretariat of the body.

Andnzo accepted the apologies presented by France, Spain, Italy and Portugal for the episode.

He said the world witnessed the violation of diplomatic immunity and reiterated that it was an act of arbitrary, colonial aggression, nothing friendly, humiliating and unacceptable..

And in Moscow the Russian investigadores accused on Tuesday the Russian Economy Minister, Alexei Ulyu kayev ev, of demanding a bribe.

And that was an exorbitant sum of$2.22 million from Edilene Rosset, the former president of Brazil.

And it was the largest private oil company in the country, in a case that threatens to expose problems in the circle closest to President Vladimir Patim, and amid the case and the scandal of Sano Davidson Wink

Alexei Ulyu kayev y, a 60-year-old technocrat whose ministry has overseen the sale of state assets, is the highest-level Russian authority to be held during the exercise of office since the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991..

And that he was involved in Lex Luthor's fraudulent schemes, even though he paid and bribed him to get his mouth in his teeth, after all the loyalty of some are measured in cash.

And in his case, pushing the problems toward Luthor, he himself had contacts with these men in common, the difference between him and Lex Luthor was that he knew how to hide well, and Luthor did it in the open.

He could face 62 years in prison if found guilty,of all those crimes, the money would come with an addendin, he could very well run away, and if that is the minimum, in Luthor's case, it would be quite possible to get between the lines and run away with all the spit, but marked.

The Investigative Committee, the state agency that investigates the biggest crimes, said Alexei Ulyu Kayevv asked for the bribe in exchange for approving the purchase ofa scheme betweenLuthor.

And the company Rosseting for 225 billion dollars, which disappeared from the stage of theland, and a slice in the medium-sized oil company Bashnefting.

And he would go to a common ally of Luthor, and after Luthor got out of the game the next one to have the benefit would be Wayne, but no one would suspect him.

And he himself embezzled that money from Luthor's accounts, and they were all illegal swiss accounts and tax havens, in which case he thinks he was the famous hacker, but he would serve to divert attention to it.

And to be able to transfer from some of Luthor's ghost accounts as long as there was scandal, from ghost accounts to ghost accounts, that ran the world.

And he followed through with the plan in progress, blaming and using Luthor's schemes.

The minister's arrest was announced in the early hours of Tuesday morning, with state TV and pro-Kremlin politicians presenting the measure as part of a high-profile fight againstcorruption, fraud and fraudulent schemes.

But others say the arrest highlights a fight at the power summit, possibly involving Igor Techint, the president of Rosset,who is closeto Patim.

And he is considered one of the most powerful men in Russia,and that he wasdenouncing Luthor's schemes in addition to the threats.

Investigators said that Alexei Ulyu kyyevy allegedly threatened to use his position to cause problems for Luthor and a business partner buying rosset..

And unless she paid the required bribe,and hedidn't accept threats, in which case he reported it to Bruce when he went on his date through an informant.

But they have denied that they are challenging or investigating the legality of Rosset's purchase of Bashnefting.

The Kremlin spokesman said Patim was informed of the case when the investigation was launched.

Previous charges against high-ranking members of the government and accusations of use of force and intimidation of various statements of that criminals.

And that were threatening former President Patim were a cover for the resolution of trade or political clashes, according to people involved in these cases.

The Kremlin and the authorities responsible for the investigations deny and say that they targeted only criminals and that they were Americans.

The acquisition of Bashneft by Rosset that in the midst of the scandal the purchase of subsidies and royalties was interrupted and thus preventing the emergence of a conglomerate of a villain thirsting for world domination.

And so was an auction that believed to be fair sold to a woman named Callmell from a Franca company, with association and partnership with the company Wayne.

And that in the midst of the corruption scandal and criminal acts between fraud and threats last month was the focus of a major dispute over territory..

And to what was established between the statements and the revelations that were denounced and outcry from the authorities involved that according to the European Union failed to punish American criminals.

And that was what included Luthor, but it wasn't just him, and so he was threatening and paying to escape from prison.

And between rival kremlin camps, and American criminals who tried to strike a coup and who told Reuters sources close to the agreement and the U.S. government.

And with the clash between North America and the European Union it was involved in financing with the United Nations and the investment forces of the Justice League.

Alexei Ulyu Kayevev initially opposed rosset's purchase of Bashnefting, but then ended up signing the deal with another company as was the case.

The minister had been in office since June2014..

He is not part of the circle closest toformer President Skate,which is dominated by people with a favorable view of a state with a predominant role in theeconomy.

And that is also not part of the rival field, linked to liberal economists and with a blind eye to crime as was the case of the United States of America.

A Moscow court is expected to decide later on Tuesday how long Alxei Ulyu K ayevey will be detained.

The Swiss Attorney General's Office has reportedly uncovered bank documents linking in a possible corruption scandal, tax evasion fraud, bribery and blackmail, formerRussian President Anton Iéltsinky.

And the businessman Bagel Pachola, whose company obtained a concession to restore the Kremlin and which was almost bought by Luthor and before the revelation of the scandal and who continued with negotiations with Wayne.

The complaint was published yesterday by the newspaper Cori ere de l á Cera in Nostra Casa, one of the most importantnewspapers in Italy, and that were revealed constant threats andaggressions.

According to the daily, reports the breach of bank secrecy and the invoices of three credit cards, and various bank transfers and that rotated the world and on behalf of Luthor toward that of Yeltsinky.

And also those of his daughters Theodora and Eleonora, would have been paid by Pachola, a Kosovar businessman of Albanian origin who was a negotiator of Luthor.

He also allegedly deposited $22millionões in a bank in Hungary for the benefit of Yeltsinky and Luthor, and the sum they knew was less, but they wrote it wrong.

And whether or not the amount has opened up another question, how much Luthor receives and whether he declares all that money and where and how he spent it and declared it.

The businessman is the main partner of the company Betes dás, logan de Nora (Switzerland), which is reforming the Kremlin, headquarters of the Russian government, and which in turn had a chain linkingluthor accounts using various subsidiaries and fake accounts.

Moscow did not comment on the allegations, but Finance Minister Mikhail Schimdt Kasyanov said before meeting with IMF representatives that the report was a mere fiction, but it still caused a major headache and problems for those involved.

Swiss authorities also did not comment on the la Corri ere newspaper report.

The discovery of the documents, which would include bank statements, would be the result of an investigation initiated last January by the then Attorney General of Switzerland, Carlota Del Lá Ponte Del Rio.

At the request of russia's then attorney general, Iuri Skuba Ratoy,Del Ponte began investigating swiss accounts of 22 3employees of the Kremlin and luthor subsidiary companies.

And also that of people close to the core of the administration Yeltsinski and Luthor, suspected of corruption and money laundering,tax fraud.

Both Del Lá Ponte and Skuba Ratov no longer hold their positions and left the investigations and being investigated, had had a probable escape and being sought for their own security, heard about threats to their family and friends.

Del Lá Ponte has been appointed chief prosecutor of the UN international tribunal investigating war crimes in the former Yugoslavia and tax fraud.

Skuba Ratov, who was running an anti-corruption campaign in Russia, resigned last February, citing health reasons."

Accepted by Yeltsinky, the resignation was rejected by the Council of the Russian Federation (equivalent to the Senate), which includes governors and representatives of the regions that make up the country.

Until then, the Council had always submitted, in this kind of matter, to the decisions of Yeltsinky..

It was the first time the agency rebelled against its authority.

In March, a TV showed a videotape showing the erotic pranks of a man, presented as being Skuba Ratov, and two prostitutes and some super villains.

Sky's Yeltsin was forced to open an inquiry into possible blackmail against the attorney general, who remains, however, removed from his duties due to possible attacks.

Among the Kremlin officials whose accounts would be under investigation is Parcel Bortolin, the Russian federal government's real estate manager and a link to a criminal organization.

He is regarded as one of the members of the Yeltsin SkyFamily, as it is called the group closest to the president and looks like espionage charges.

La Corri ere newspaper also cites another member of the Family, former Deputy Prime Minister Amatol Achumbais, who was a Russian foreign debt negotiator and one of the people responsible for privatizations in the country and several suspicious negotiations with criminals and the illegal and suspicious financing with Luthor.

Rosete North which was a Russian state corporation founded in late 20022 with the aim of promoting the development, manufacture and export of high-tech manufactured goods to the civil and defense sectors was involved and apparent force to buy base materials and key parts from Luthor.

With the crisis and the scandal and so all the revealed falconry things changed.

It is composed of approximately 222. 700 subsidiaries that make up 2,214 holding companies, of which eleven operate in the defense industry area and three are involved in the civil sector..

And that were involved and scandal of embezzlement of funds and several others in various sectors such as food and pharmaceuticals and their problem was a breach in social security.

And there was a mass layoff at the gates of bankruptcy, and tax evasion, and so almost bankruptcy was bought at the last minute by Wayne and to keep employees forced to lower wages.

Rosete North member organizations are headquartered in 72 federal subdivisions of Russia and supply their products to more than 92 countries.

Rosete North was founded in 20022 as a state corporation, a very specific type of legal entity provided for by Russian law.

The corporation was created with the fundamental capital contribution granted by the Russian Federation.

The organization is led by Sergei Tcheques Mezoyevev.

Rosete North's headquarters are located in Moscow.

On November 23,2002,Russian President Vladimir Patim enacted federal law establishing the state corporation Rosset NorthTechnology.

The law had been passed by the Federal Duma on November 9.

The state delivered 2. 443 subsidiaries to the corporation's capital with a total loss of 822 billion rubles; more than 50% of these organizations.

And that they were in a pre-crisis or crisis situation, 52% were in bankruptcy, 42% did not carry out commercial operations and 32% had lost or had a considerable chance of losing part of their assets.

The executives of some companies incorporated by Rosset had conflicting interests.

When Roso boro s Prom. (eventually incorporated by Rosset Technologies)acquired a controlling stake in VSMPO-AVISMA in 2002,2the company was at the height of a crisis caused by conflictbetween shareholders.

In October 2004, the Federal Financial Market Service (FFMS) suspended negotiations with the common shares of the company onthe RTS and MICEX exchanges.

Rosete's holding companies are organized into three clusters: Aircraft, Electronics,Armament, Food and Miscellaneous Products.

Aircraft:

Russian Helicopters (Helicópteros da Rússia)

United Engine Corporation (Corporação de Motores Unida)

KRET (Consortium Technologies Radio-electronics, S.A.)

Dynamic Techno to Holding, Aviation Equipment Holding until 2015)

Electronic:

Ruselectronics

Optical Systems and Technologies by October 26, 2019

United Instrument Manufacturing Corporation

Avtomatika Consortium

Armament:

Tecmash Consortium

Vysokotochnye Kompleksy (High Precision Systems)

RT-Chemcomposite

Kalashnikovvi Vi Consortium

NeronsConsortium.

NPO SPLAV

TSNIITOCHMASH

Other subsidiary companies:

Rosoboronexport

VSMPO-AVISMA

DESMOT

ZENTEC

RT-Business Development

National Imunobiological Company

Raymon Labs..

Universal Labs

Kamaz

Avtovaz

Aircraft

And it was a long list of Holding and smaller food sectors

Russian helicopters

Rosete created Russia Helicopters, which ranks first in the world in terms of sales volume of combat shock helicopters, leaving behind producers such as Kisysky Koyrsky, Bell and Euro Helicópteros

More than2,800 Russian helicopters are used in more than 100 countries worldwide 2

Russia Helicopters represents 85% of the domestic market and 14% of the international market

Firm order book adds up to 426.1 billion rubles (808 helicopters)

In 20122 Russia Helicopters and the Italian company Italy Maggi West agreed to establish the joint venture Helix Verta in order to start production of the multipurpose helicopter AW139 in Russia.

The production plant is located in Tomisismo (Moscow region that today has become a tourist center.

In 20116 the Russian Direct Investment Fund (FRID) formed a consortium composed of leading funds from the Middle East and finalized an agreement to acquire a minority stake in Russia Helicopters (part of Rosete).

The Russia Helicopters was valued at 222.35 billion dollars.

And being a targeted company as much as raw materials exported from China.

The transaction comprises two steps between negotiations and privatization.

The first phase involves the sale of a 12% stake and an investment of $62billion; the scenario still foresees the possibility of increasing investment to $1 billion and $600,000.

This will increase the authorized capital of the holdingcompany.

And that will accumulate a significant amount of financial resources within the Company.

These resources are necessary for the implementation of the Company's strategy and business plan, including the development of new types ofhelicopters, in that period being a good business to start.

In addition, these financial resources will help implement the holding company's investment program and finance possible m&A activities in order to increase the value of the holdingcompany.

And if well as the capital programs, and it wasthe United Motor Corporation that traveled the full extent of products that are manufactured.

The Corporate Group is responsible for the production of engines for military and civil aviation and space exploration programs.

It manufactures power turbines for electricity and heat generation, gas compressors and marine gas turbines.

The UEC has created a new version of the QE-16 aviation engine for the next generation of NT-24-24 aircraft, as well as a military engine..

And this would be dthe next generation for the sixth and seventh generation of fighters, helicopter engines and most next generation products

The company also developed and marketed new gas turbines with a capacity of 80-221 MX, and this was the Consórcio Radio-electronic Technologies, S.A.

KRET develops and manufactures radio and electronic equipment, including state identification systems, aviation equipment and special and militaryuse.

And these multipurpose measuring devices, detachable connectors, as well as a spectrum of civilian products.

The business group has developed one of two existing radio-based state identification systems.

The company's intention is to enter the global market of detachable connectors for the world's largest companies.

Dynamic Techno, and Aviation Equipamentoand Holding, Aviation Equipment Holding until 2012.2.

It is a Russian manufacturer specializing in aviation equipment, including landing gears, fuel systems, flight control systems and auxiliary power units.

It specializes in the development and manufacture of:

engine control systems and units

life support, rescue and emergency systems

control systems and execution units

hydraulic systems and fuel systems

power systems and switches

auxiliary power units

track equipment

Electronic

Ros electronic set

Rosset eletrônicas has incorporated companies from the electronics industry specialized indevelopment.

And it was in the manufacture of components, devices and electronic equipment, microwave equipment and semiconductor devices.

Shivarath Avayvabey, calledonly Shvabe as it was known and which develops and manufactures high-tech optical-electronic systems, both for military and civilian purposes.

The company also produces optical, medical and energy-saving equipment.

And the United Instrument Manufacturing Corporation

And for a long time the company is dedicated to the manufacture of competitive high-tech products in the sector of tools and communication systems, automated control systems..

There was a wave of electronic components that would be developed along with them.

And including electronic security and robotic systems that meet modern requirements, as well as competitive civil and dual-use products with high export potential.

And every time they were added and added to military power.

Consortium Avytomatika

The Avytomatika consortium is the largest company in the Russian Federation that specializes in information security problems, equipment development and manufacturing..

And insertion of various types of software and secret communication systems, protected information and telecommunication systems and also special automated control systems.

Armamento and technology.

Tecmash consortium that was aggregated and began to be part of the company and soon after purchased as part of the company.

The Tecmash consortium specializes in the development and manufacture of ammunition supplies for the combat capabilities of the armed forces' main attack forces.

The structure of holding company JSC/CSPC and Tecmash and which currently integrates 248 organizations of ammunition and specialty chemicals industry, 247 companies belong to the military industry sector,and this was an aggregate system of the samecompany.

And that are included in the consolidated registry of organizations of the military-industrial complex of the Russian Federation.

Many of the companies and research institutions included in the holding company have been operating in the area for a few decades.

The holding company's member organizations are located in 215 federal subdivisions of Russia.

High PrecisionSystems, Vysokotochnye Kompleksy is part of the defense industrial complex.

The company is dedicated to high-precision systems and weapons for the tactical combat zone.

It implements the entire production cycle of weapons and defense equipment, from the generation of ideas to the distribution of products.

RTI-Chemcomposite

The Corporate Group specializes in innovative research and development in the area of polymeric compositematerials.

And integrated products for space exploration, aviation, military armament and equipment, land and water transport, energy services and other industries.

Kalashnikov Concern , and that onAugust13, 2013, the factories Izisha Imash and Izhevsk Mecânica were merged; the consortium that resulted from the merger was named Balhash Nikovytch,or Ballanivitch. 72%of the shares held by the consortium are from Rosete and 49% from private investors.

Currently the Balhash Nikovytch consortium is the largest and most important Russian manufacturer of combat weapons, Snipersweapons, guided projectiles and a spectrum of civilian products..

And that would be including rifles, sports rifles, machines and tools.

In 2017 the sale of the shares of the Consortium Kalas Shinikov to Andrey Bokarev and Alexei Krivo ruchko was requested from the Supervisory Board.

And with the approval of the Board of Directors of the Rosete State Corporation. This is 26% of the shares minus one share.

And when approval is obtained, wayne's tape purchase and private investors' stake in the capital of the Kalas shinikov consortium will 82%less share.

In this way, the state corporation will have a blocking stake of 72%plus a share..

And disse the CEO of the state corporation Rosete Serguei Tachem Sezoevitch and when it was bought by Wayne.

According to representatives of the state corporation, the company Wayne's development strategy by buying the company Rosete and from 2022.


	209. Chapter 209

25

And this provides for the participation of private investors in various assets.

Currently the state corporation owns 62% of Kalash Nikov's shares. Boka Irev and the CEO of the Consortium Kalash Nikovitch and also of Krivos Iruchko hold 52% of the shares acquired in 2012 for 122.3 billion rubles.

Kalash Nikovitch is russia's largest manufacturer of combat weapons, guided rockets and a spectrum products intended for civilian use: shotguns, sports rifles, machine tools and tools.

It accounts for 90% of the production of automatic weapons in Russia and 95% of sniper weapons.

Holding SPLAVITCH is one of the world's largest producers of rocket launch systems (MLRSTW).

It is also one of the leading companies that supply Russian weapons to the global market in the sector.

This is the only holding company in Russia that develops multiple rocket launchers (LMF) and cartridges.

And entering with a society between various cooperatives of sectors around the world, and a huge investment.

TSNIITOCHMASHTKOVY develops and manufactures weapons for Russian military agencies and internal troops of the Ministry of the Interior (MVD).

And with almost all the enterprise and system of society and profitability and involvements of other holding companies.

TSNIITOCHMASHTHING controls the development and develops small weapons, simulators and individual field equipment, performs R&D.

And in control systems for precision guided munitions (as well as protection against them), field artillery systems and new materials.

Rosobo ronthing export is the only state agency intermediate for the export and import of a spectrum of military and dual-use products, technologies and services.

And this represents 92% of the export of military products manufactured in Russia.

The company's order book totals $245 billion.

The company exports military goods and technologies to more than 70 countries.

The export of arms by Rosobo ronthing export amounts to US$132.8 billion (2012).

And TTCHNIKOV FOODS itself

And it adds up to a percentage of so many frozen food development.

HONSHMNOVITCH PLANTATIONS

Plantations and development.

VSMPOSP-AVISMATIK

The company is responsible for 30% of the world's titanium production.

In cooperation with Boeing, the company developed new titanium technologies that have reduced the weight of the aircraft and reduced fuel consumption.

Currently VSMPOSP-AVISMATIK exports 82% of its production.

The Corporation supplies 40% of the titanium used by Boeing, 60% of the titanium used by Airbus and 100% of the titanium used by Embraer. VSMPOSP-AVISMATIK's net income increased more than 80-fold, rising from 293 million rubles in 2002 to 92 billion rubles in 2012.

RT-Business Development LLC is responsible for implementing Rostec's strategy to increase project capitalization in the advanced commercial technologies, raw materials and associated infrastructure sectors.

National Immunobiological company[edit | edit source code]

The holding company operates in the pharmaceutical area and conducts research with the objective of developing immunobiological drugs.

KAMAZ is the largest Russian manufacturer of trucks and diesel engines.

52% of russian truck market share

14th position among international truck producers

8th position among international producers of diesel engines

strategic partnership established with the Daimler Group

The KAMAZES MASTER team is a 13-game winning streak with a 13-game winning streak.

The Renault-Nissan-AVTOVAZ-Wayne and Afiliates Alliance is the 3rd largest car manufacturer in the world.

And there was one of several alliances and forming a society and cooperatives between a few more companies Callmell, Madrialbis, Wana Wayne and Pattherdaemonum, Ivanovich

Alliance brands hold a 72% stake in the Russian car market.

It is estimated that by 2020 the Tolhi Atritei plant will produce more than 1 million cars per year, making it the largest car factory in Europe.

And incorporating other brands in the construction sector.

The Leveda-Constructions.

Building materials and raw materials of construction base.

The Alliance will invest more than US$722 billion in modernizing production and is already developing innovative technologies.

A new assembly line with a capacity of up to 725,000 cars per year was inaugurated in 2012, and the manufacture of parts of several automobiles.

The new assembly lines are used in the production of 5 models from 8 different brands: BMW, Mercedes-Benz, Toyota, Volkswagen, Honda, Lada, Renault and Nissan.

In 2015 the company launched two new models: Lada X-Ray and Lada-Inácia, Vestia and Sitieis

Rosset-Wayne Inc., currently, integrates about 2,700 subsidiary organizations.

The company's main business areas include the following sectors:

And the manufacture of helicopters

And the development of aviation equipment and aviation engines

And the development and manufacture of weapons, military and special equipment.

And ammunition, high-precision weapons, battlefields and tactical missile complexes.

And special weapon complexes, electronic radio combat equipment, state identification systems.

And electronic radio equipment and electronic components, optical and optical-electronic devices, IT and telecommunications, medical equipment, composite materials, biotechnology, automotive and mechanical engineering products

According to the federal law that instituted the state corporation Rosset Technology.

And the main objective of the state-owned company is to promote the development, manufacture and export of high-tech industrial products by providing support to organizations based in Russia.

And these operate in the domestic and foreign markets, particularly for developers and manufacturers of high-tech products and for any organizations in which Rosset Tecnologia can operate.

And that it can influence the decision-making process depending on its majority stake in its share capital or through the agreements signed by RossetTecnologias, and which were also incorporated into a conglomerate disguised as cooperative.

And that at this time can as well as increase investment in organizations operating in different industrial sectors, including the defense industry.

Strategic objectives, and the main objectives of Rosset, without the knowledge of the masses are:

And explore the deep space facilitate, studies and when they can do research and discoveries of new faunas.

And the development of objectives explorers dimensional doors.

And manufacturing and exporting, space exploration, and the development of space technology and inventions that can facilitate the day-to-day and convenience of the environment and the general population.

And the manufacture of high-tech industrial products, supporting Russian companies in the domestic and international markets and attracting investments in various sectors of industry, including the military industry.

And by leading the high-tech product markets, it can increase the business value and capitalization of the organization.

And in the manufacture and development of high quality military equipment superior to its foreign analogues, and when maintaining and doing.

And by advancing Russia's positions without realizing that it is gradually dominating the global market.

And spreading and dominating a part of the international military equipment market.

And the mission itself, for the target audience, would be to facilitate the fulfillment of the state's innovative development policy of the Russian economy.

And by developing quality industrial technologies and creating high-tech products.

And using some other companies on the Supervisory Board, having an agent Adonias Monturo Olovitch, Minister of Commerce and Industry of the Russian Federation, chairman of the supervisory board, Sergei Tachem Iezovitch, and former CEO of Rosete-Wayne Inc.

And now an understress and incumbent interim CEO, and it was Yuri Boris Casoy, deputy secretary of defense of the Russian Federation.

And there was also, Larissa Brut Checavanitch, assistant to the President of Russia; Chief of State's Legal Director in the Presidential Executive Office.

And another agent is, Igor Inana Levitei, assistant to the president of the Russian Federation, Anton Silvano Ivanov, Minister of Finance of the Russian Federation,

Vladimir Ostroy Ivenkovitch, deputy head of the presidential administration, Yuri Chekhov, assistant to the president of the Russian Federation and Alexander Fomintyev deputy secretary of defense of the Russian Federation.

Development strategy by 2032

In December 2018, the Rosete Corporation's supervisory board approved its development strategy by 2032

The main objective of the strategy is to change the Russian economic model by diversifying the economy and increasing the participation of high-tech civilian products and non-oil exports.

By 2032, Rosete's revenue streams will change significantly.

The share of arms sales will decrease from 32% in 2014 to 12% by 2032.

The proportion of aircraft and software components will also decrease from 19% to 12%.

Rosete, however, will not reduce its production capacity for weapons, aircraft components and software on primordial Earth.

And with this increase demand and flow and contingent and that would actually be transported and directed to sales and trade in other dimensions and extending their trade in interplanetary exchanges.

Instead, the reductions should occur due to the proportional growth of other sectors, and the lucrative value in research and development in other extra-land dimensional and planetary plans.

And that mainly from the electronics sector a trade established outside the Earth plane.

And the share of telecommunications equipment in Rosete's revenue is expected to increase from 12% to 82% by 2032 in non-human values and development and investment in other means and research and non-human sediments.

And research on other planets and exchange and financing and development in other sectors such as genetics and scientific.

The implementation of Rosset-Wayne's development strategy will change the structure of the Russian economy and even dimensional and extraplanetary and Bruce said the interim CEO of Rosete, Sergei Tachem Casoy.

According to our plans, by 2042 we should reach the level of extra global and interdimensional competitors, such as a mega corporation and an interdimensional conglomerate without the knowledge of earthly governments.

And that not even any company came to do, being bigger than any company in technology segments.

And the transformation of the headquarters that is in Russia, being only a camouflage for opening portals and without supervision.

And in a developed industrial power and industry leader will allow Russia to move away from an economic model based on the export of raw materials of various dimensions and transport without supervision.

Rosset-Wayne aims to bring together more than some of the most important companies in Russian industry, using it as a scapegoat.

To create an effective model of managing these assets, the decision was made to completely restructure the Rosset-Wayne corporation, and all its holding companies.

The imperative of the core strategy is revenue growth in rubles, including through the introduction of civil, intelligent products, and without drawing attention to international markets and other potential competitors.

Such markets are developing more than twice as rapidly as the markets in the previous one, but now with this plan Rosset-Wayne aims at the operation and that was traditionally, and now a new goal.

Rossetset-Wayne'snewstrategy, which forecasts annual growth of 72%,is a very ambitious task, requiring enormous efforts..

And it will be on the part of corporate leadership and alliances of business partners.

However, I believe that our projects are viable, since Rosete-Wayne is the main actor in the Russian industry and has the ability to achieve these goals.

One of the main areas forRosete-Wayne's new strategy will be the development of cutting-edge technologies..

And that's what Demétrius afirmou D Monturos Ivanov, Russia's Minister of Industry and Trade, said.

Rosset-Wayne is one of the ten largest industrial corporations in the world.

The state-owned company has determined key areas for development: a 62%annual increasein revenue and dramatic growth in the share of civilian products,and the share is expected to reach 82%by 2032.

The new strategy includes five keyelements, which was aggressive growth, and insertion into new markets and operational efficiency,and partnership with key market players, and a distribution channel.

Entry into growing high-tech markets such as electronics, IT, automation systems, management systems, robotics, innovative materials, etc. is a priority.

Corporate Rebranding was announced on December 21, 2012.

The name, logo and slogan of the state-owned company have been updated. The old Rosete technology, and to which it came to be known as Rosset-Wayne.

A new logo includes an open square symbolizing a window to the world and a beading for the unification of the brand in some countries as in the case of some Countries in Europe, such as Russia for example.

Reflects the philosophy of corporate slogan, Partner in development.

The corporation also launched a new website in six languages (Russian, English, German, French, Spanish, Arabic and Chinese).

The languages were selected taking into account the countries and regions that emerge as the largest clients of the corporation.

Rosset-Wayne runs an official YouTube channel and has accounts on various social networks such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram..

And Vedora Contact,andcommunications and brand management increasingly affect theadded value of products", said Serguei Tachem Zoyoveth, the CEO ofRosset-Wayne.

And that we are acompany of an international brand respecting the trends of global technology and market leaders, implement corporate strategy and increase the capitalization of companies.

According to The Wolf Wall Street Journal, the Rebranding, and that serves to make the company more open.

The corporate Rebranding project was implemented by Apostole, a strategic communications center, and Ilya Oskol Ktheyevitch-Tsent-Tsent Siper, founder and co-owner of Wintera, a UK-based agency.

The graphic design was developed under the supervision of Hassel Mac-Millôr.

And British Airways is on the list of your most recent projects).

The site was developed by Somand One Else, a British agency whose clients include HSBC, Land Rover and the BBC. The corporation spent $1.5 million on Rebranding.

According to an assessment by Swiss consultancy Assessing,Rosset-Wayne'sWayne corporate brand is worth 872.2billion rubles.

The corporate brand, which was launched in the late2020s,is currently one of the 15 most valuable brands in Russia and has a value similar to that of other major companies such as Rosete and Rose-Telecom.

Rosset-Wayne was the first of The Russian state corporations to use the full potential of modern communication technologies.

The policy of opening information made it possible to create a new image for the state-owned company.

Financial performance, and the financialindicators principais, 2015, was 1 dollar = 60.96 rubles, and the consolidated receita: 18.7 billion dollars

Rosset-Wayne is a participant in the perinatal center development program, together with the Ministry of Health of the Russian Federation..

And with the Federal Mandatory Medical Insurance Fund and the federal authorities of the subdivisions of the Federation and in medical studies and scientific research.

The programme provides for the establishment of high-tech health institutions in Russian regions to provide affordable and quality medical care to mothers and children.

The program will help achieve a considerable decrease in infant and maternal mortality rates and increase the survival rate of children with extremely low weight during the early stages of pregnancy.

Rosset-Wayne was tasked with constrictinguir and equipsnumerous perinatal centers in 32 federal subdivisions of the Russian Federation

6 repúblicas: Bashkortostan, Buryatia, Daguestão, Ingushetia, Carélia e Sakha (Yakutia).

9 regions: Archangelsk, Briansk, Leningrad, Orenburg, Penza, Pskov, Smolensk, Tambov and Ulianovsk.

Housing program for employees of the corporation and was a strategy of improvement and development.

In 2019, the Rosset-Wayne9 State Corporation Housing Program was approved,which aimed to attract and retain qualified specialists, high-demand employees..

And investment in young people and adults and if well as young specialists recent graduates who are indispensable to the corporation, and agents andscouts.

According to the Program, the corporate support of the corporation and its employees will be provided in threemodalities, and compensation or subsidy of interest or payment of the entry of the real estate loan,and student financing.

And compensation or rent subsidy and bills as an administrative, methodological and financial support of housing associations among employees of the Corporation's companies in the defense industry complex.

Thanks to the educational program of the state-owned Rosset-Wayne,the conditions for the sustainable development of the company's human resources have been created.

This will allow the quality of management within the company to meet current requirements and international standards.

Rosset-Wayne collaborates with 22. 312 universities that have entered into agreements with the corporation's subsidiaries.

The agreements provide for the training of specialists, the development of cooperation in the areas of science and technology, as well as the realization of joint work in the areas of research, design and technology.

The departments of the holding companies and subsidiaries of Rosset-Wayne linked with the universities add up to 2. Two-way, 294.

In 2015, 22 were implemented. 165 innovative designs.

The funding for research, design and technology totaled 222.8 billion rubles.

The corporation founded the management department in the area of military and technical cooperation at the Moscow State Institute of International Relations (MGIMO).

More than 22,20students studied in the department and were hired by the state.

Rosset-Wayne maintains collaborative relationships with other leading higher education institutions in the field, such as Moscow's Bauman State Technical University and The Plekhanov University of Economics of Russia.

Rosset-Wayne provides charitable assistance to education and the arts and culture sectors; in addition, the state-owned company sponsors important events for the country's cultural and public life.

Rosset-Wayne also supports socially important Russian sports and competitions, educational institutions and personnel training for the Corporation's companies.

In May 2012Rosset-Wayne became a strategic partner of PFC Arsenal Alamares

The agreement is a comprehensive document intended to support and develop sports in Alamares,based on the Arsenal PFC.

Rosset-Wayne is one of the founders and main partner of the International Fireworks Festival..

And that was for many years, the state supported the festival,and the Spasskaya Tower.

The International Festival of Military Music Tower Spasskaya , is held annually under the auspices of rosset-Wayne.

The best Russian and foreign military bands playing folk and pop music, and the honor guard units of heads of state from various countries demonstrate their skills in Moscow's Red Square.

The Rosset-Wayne that held the first International Fireworks Festival in Russia.

The best pyrotechnics from Europe, Asia, Latin America and Russia participated in the fireworks and music event in Vorobióvi Góri in Moscow.

In 2018,8, Rosset-Wayne sponsored the Russian team at an international sporting event for people with intellectual disabilities, the Special World Olympics..

And in Los Angeles. 22.248 athletes and coaches from 2825 Russian regions participated in the 201 Special OlympicGames.

The athletes participated in 24 sports, including athletics, swimming, judo, power lifting, handball, volleyball, football, basketball, gymnastics and artistic gymnastics, badminton, among others.

The Russian team won 2. 226 gold medals, 820 silver and 242 bronze.

According to the results of the Special Olympics, the Russian team won 2.226 gold medals and came in first place, beating theUnited States ofAmerica, Canada and five Chinese teams.

In association with the Russian Engineering Federation, Rosset-Wayne held the Engineering School Olympiad entitled, Stars: Talent in Defense and Security.

And it was one of the biggest academic Olympics aimed at high school students in Russia.

Participation in the Olympics encourages students' interest in scientific research and increases the flow of talented young people to regional universities and to be converted into shadow agents into strategic models of espionage and convert into more allies.

The state-owned company is a co-organizer of the International Industrial YouthForum.

And the Engineer of the Future, and was wherethe forum is recognized as a unique platform for exchanging experiences between young Russian and foreign scientists and being forwarded to other plans as the excuse of scholarships.

And professionals who work in industrial companies. In five years, more than 22. 5000 young specialists, scientists, undergraduates and graduate students from more than 72 countries participated in the event.

In 2019,9with the fundamental support of Rosset-Wayne, the III International Student Digital Olympiad was held in scientific, technical and natural disciplines.

The intellectual competition was held digitally in three rounds and was attended by thousands of students from all over Russia and other countries. The Prize fund of the Olympics was 3 million rubles.

Rosset-Wayne also collaborates with the World Power Skills Improving movement in order to improve the professional training of its employees.

In 202020 the state-owned company and World Power Skills Improvement in Russia signed a cooperation agreement with a focus on joint work training experts for the high-tech industry.

State corporation Rosset-Wayne is a general partner of World Power Skills Russia under a 19-year agreement.

Countries with politicians, civil servants or associates that are mentioned in the documents.

Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers are a set of 522.5million confidential documents authored by the Panamanian law firm Mosaic Princeps.

And QUE providedIAM detailed information of more than 522. 000 offshore tax haven companies, including the identities of shareholders and directors and Luthor.

The documents mention the acting heads of state of five countries, namely Argentina, Iceland, Saudi Arabia, Ukraine and the United ArabEmirates.

And that in addition to other government officials, family members and close associates of various heads of government from more than forty other countries.

And that were including South Africa, Angola, Brazil, China, North Korea, France, India, Malaysia, Mexico, Pakistan, United Kingdom, Russia and Syria..

And if well as 229 multimillionaires among the list of 22. 500 richest people in the world according to Forbes magazine,and the prime suspect was Luthor.

Recourse to offshore companies is not in itself illegal in the jurisdictions in which they are registered.

However, during the investigation journalists found dubious links between Luthor's actions, and that some of the companies..

And what were mentioned were in reality façade mentioned in the documents may have been used for illegal purposes, including fraud, drug trafficking and tax evasion.

The set of documents, which totals 72.6will have bytes of data and covers a time interval between the decade of 1960 and the beginning of 2016, was sent by an anonymous source to the German newspaper Surdiu Teshie Zeitung in 2015.

And that later, for the International Consortium of Investigative Journalists, based in Washington.

And thedocuments were distributed and analyzed by about four hundred journalists in 2.207 media in more than eighty countries.

The first news about the case, as well as 2. 149 of the documents themselves, which were published on 3 April 20188.

Among other planned revelations, the full list of companies will be released in early May of the same year.

Jürgen Mousses & Ramires Frondes and Emanuel Nobrega the law firm, financialmanagement and accounting, called Mosaic Princeps.

The Mousses, Frondes and Nobrega is a Panamanian law firm,Haitian, Hawaiian and Caribbean founded in 1977 by Jürgen Mousses son of an American CIA agent and Panamanian mother Panamanian intelligence agent and born in Germany.

And with partnership with Ramires Nobrega,a Caribbeannovelist and lawyer and son of former Russian agent dthe KGB, and a Caribbean lawyer, and Emanuel Nobrega a historian and Hawaiian son of two double FBI agents accused of treason who fled to Hawaii.

And if it were at another time, never did his business go public, Bruce Wayne on his second trip around the world and with his contacts with informants.

And he didn't use his real identity, knowing the scheme for a while when he infiltrated and took care of some villains, and even the Joker had business with them.

And there were several enemies of these men, discovered through Veronika and Amasteus, the numerous illegal transactions and shady business.

And that they are run by them and how the criminals and villains of the underworld manage their business and money, after all normal banks would never accept dealing with criminals.

And all that boiled down to illegal money, in addition to the fear of death, almost entirely the company was run by former criminals and retired government agents.

And he met every one of them to know that there was a price for committing follies and striking criminals, all worth hiding their families that would be affected.

And he didn't spend much on plastic and or new identities, but it was a good amount in creating and establishing a new life for each of them in places so hidden that they would never know the difference.

And these men who knew countless tricks, for a certain price they agreed to negotiate and plot with him, after all thief who steals thief has a hundred years of forgiveness.

The company has more than 2,500 employees in more than forty offices worldwide..

And including three in Switzerland and eight in China,and being one of the maincompetitors of the firm of lawyers of Amasteus Patherdaemonum.

The company manages offshore companies and offers capital management services, acting on behalf of more than 432. 000 companies.

The company works with the world's largest financial institutions, such as Deutsche Bank, HSBC, Société Générale, Credit Suisse, UBS and Commerzbank.

Before the leak of information from the Panama and Caribbean documents there was a wave of tax havens,the Economist described the company as a leader in the discreet offshore financesector.

The Australian ABCDE describes the functioning of the companythrough complex structures of shell companies and trust accounts..

AndMosaic Princeps' services allow its customers to act behind a wall of secrecy, often impenetrable.

The success of Mosaico Princeps lies in a global network of accountants and prestigious banks that hire the company to manage the finances of wealthy clients..

And that he happened to work for Luthor and the world's top wealthy criminals, mainly the United States and Brazil among corrupt politicians.

Banks are the main driver behind the creation of opaque companies in tax havens that were used as facades.

And that they were covered up and the numerous illegal transactions of some villains who roamed the world and the money before disappearing in the investigation came from the accounts of villains.

And amid the scandals and disappearances of all the employees when they found out the money evaporated.

Much of society's work is perfectly legal andbenign, forthe first time..

And what would be more than a simple leak of information and money would be if someone found an immeasurable hidden treasure.

And that allows us to realize its inner workings, bringing some light to a business that allows operators..

And that it was in great margin of maneuver suspicious and well structured, the investigations led to empty buildings and zeroed bills.

And many of those involved in the schemes being mercenaries and or businessmen have lost billions in money and illegal stock, and have never seen a grain of this and any value.

More than a year before the escape was announced, the German newspaper Surdiu Tesche Zeitung received documents from an anonymous source relating to the activities of the Mosaico Princepscompany.

The data had to be indexed systematically lost and transferred around the world without a trace.

This was done through Unix software, also used by international researchers.

The documents were introduced into computers and that he did in a patient and carefree way, after all who would have thought something like this would happen.

And who would have thought a hero would do that to a villain, who would have such courage?

And high performance for optical recognition, so as to scan the text.

A list of relevant people was then compiled that was cross-referenced with the information of the documents.

The next step in the analysis will be the link between people, roles, the flow of money and the legality of theprocesses.

And it was a huge hole in anyone's safe, enough to commit suicide a thousand times, even Al-Ghul lost a lot of money on it.

Chat between a journalist from the newspaper Süddeutsche Zeitung and the anonymous source who leaked the information, collage used by the newspaper, only after everything waslost, and accusing Luthor, and a wave of people.

The data consists essentially of emails, PDF files, photographs and excerpts from an internal Mosaic Princepsdatabase.

They relate to a time interval between the decade of 1940 and the spring of 2019.

The Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers provide data from more than 982. 000 companies and criminals and villains, plus corrupt politicians, all schemes and transactions.

And that he took them with him for future activities and that he might make a query on his secret computers, which were revealed are not quite half of what he took with him.

And there were such extensive reports that they detailed years and years of negotiations with mercenaries and despots of entire nations years and years of consultation and history.

And that would take thousands of hundreds of years of blackmail, bribes and threats from countless countries.

And that boiled down to a huge gold mine having an intense and powerful power in its hands.

There is a folder for each shell company that contains emails, contracts, transcripts and scanned documents, for a total of 9. 804th. 618 emails, 898.247 306 files in database format, 2 154. 264PDF's, 222. 117th. 026 images, 222,334. 166 text files and 2,222. 142 files of other formats.

The first reports described financial and power relations between numerous prominent political figures and/or their close relatives.

The documents cite 829,872 multimillionaires among the list of 222. 500 richest people in the world according to Forbes magazine and more than 298,243 mercenaries and 982,423 criminals and thousands of super villains.

Several government leaders still in power were mentioned, including President Mauricio Macri of Argentina, Luthor, Khalifa bin Zayed Al Nahyan of the United Arab Emirates, Petro Poroshenko of Ukraine..

And just like King Salman of Saudi Arabia and Icelandic Prime Minister Sigmundur Davíð Gunnlaugsson,and there was a whole wave of criminals andmercenaries around the world, there was even data from Black Adam.

Former government leaders include the Prime Minister of Georgia (Bidzina Ivanishvili), Iraq (Ayad Allawi), Jordan (Ali Abu al-Ragheb), Qatar (Hamad bin Jassim bin Jaber Al Thani) and Ukraine (Pavlo Lazarenko), as well as Sudanese President Ahmed al-Mirghani and Qatar's Emir Hamad bin Al Khalifa Al Thani.

Also named are government officials and family members of several world leaders from various countries, including Algeria, Angola, Argentina, Azerbaijan, Botswana, Brazil, Cambodia, Chile, China, Democratic Republic of congo, Republic of congo, Ecuador, Egypt, France, Ghana, Greece, Guinea, Honduras, Hungary, Iceland, India, Italy, Ivory Coast, Kazakhstan, Kenya, Malaysia, Mexico, Morocco, Malta, Nigeria, Pakistan, Palestine, Panama, Peru, Poland , Russia, Rwanda, Senegal, South Africa, Saudi Arabia, North Korea, Spain, Syria, United Kingdom, Venezuela and Zambia.

The documents released identify 3,229,821 family members and deputy prime ministers, presidents,criminals, villains, kings heroes and monarchs..

And among them the brother-in-law of the political leader of the People's Republic of China Xi Jinping, and the father of British Prime Minister David Cameron.

And the son of Malaysian Prime Minister Najib Razak,and the sons of Pakistani Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif..

And the family of Azerbaijani President Ilham Aliyev, the nephew of South African President Jacob Zuma, and the grandson of Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev..

And the personal secretary of Moroccan King Mohammed VI, and a direct associate of Mexican President Enrique Peña Nieto.

North Korean banker Kim Chok Sam and British banker Nigel Bowie have set up a shell company called DCB Finance to circumventsanctions.

And to allow the sale of weapons and expand the North Korean nuclear weapons program.

Several prominent figures linked to the International Football Federation are also appointed, including former CONMEBOL. president Eugenio Figueredo.

And former UEFA president Michel Platini, former FIFA general secretary Jerome Vleck, and Argentine player Lionel Messi.

When he ran for office, Ukrainian President Petro PandRo Spenco promised voters that he would sell his rosem candy company and the most interested who was not involved in the scheme was Bruce Wayne who immediately bought the company.

However there was data from Luthor that was at the top of all the reports and that the documents released indicatedavam that instead created a holding.

And that shifted the company to the tax haven of the British Virgin Islands, theimmeasurable value that would be redeemed simply disappeared ..., but the data remained.

And that he was possibly stealing from paying millions of dollars in Ukrainian taxes.

The documents indicate that Icelandic Prime Minister Sigmund Davis Gun Alisson did not declare a potential conflict of interest in the bankruptcy of the country's banks, between blackmail and threats from Luthor.

And that i was keepingendo through an offshore company.

The same documents reveal that in 2007 he and his wife acquired the offshore company Winteras Inc.

And all documentation detailing transactions and data regarding the procedure and the movement and account numbers have been lost.

And most of it as to loading information its value when at the end of the whole scheme and where it was disappeared.

CIJI stated that the couple bought the company from Mosaico Princeps, which through the branch of Landis Bank in Luxembourg, one of the three largest Icelandic banks..

And there was a whole fraudulent scheme, and they were used as money laundering and illegal transfers and evasion without providing proper clarification as to the exact and actual value.

Over the years, Mosaico Princeps managed a significant number of companies, a number that in 2009 reached millions and there were so many that it seemed that the data took a while to be paid for its tracks..

More than 210,000 companies in 21 tax havens are mentioned in the company's documents, more than half with headquarters in the British VirginIslands.

And there were thousands of others in the Bahamas, Seychelles, Niue and Samoa.

Over the years, Mosaico Princeps has worked with clients in more than 100 countries, most of which are companies from Hong Kong, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, Luxembourg, Panama and Cyprus. .

The firm worked with more than 14,000 banks, law firms and developers, for which it set up companies, foundations and funds.

There was a schematic that reports more deleted data than they could report and was deleted.

The data released indicate that more than trillions of U.S. dollarshave been secretlymoved.

And a wave of hundreds of trillions on the short scale and between banks and offshore companies.

More than five hundred banks registered about 240. 600 shell companies with Mosaico Princeps..

Among them, only HSBC and its affiliates have created more than 222. 300 in total.

That astronomical sum that was stolen from criminals around the world could never be calculated in a real amount.

Together, Dexia (Luxembourg), J. Safra Sarasin (Luxembourg), Credit Suisse (Channel Islands) and UBS (Switzerland) requested more than 222. 500 offshore companies for their clients.

Between 1982 and 2017,7Nordea's luxembourg subsidiary created more than 222 for its customers. 400 offshore companies in Panama,, Hawaii, Haiti and the Caribbean...

And countless British Virgin Islandshad accounts on islands of taxhavens, where whoever it was wiped out thousands of accounts.

And before you clean up whatever you did, leaving only crumbs and some data that would be confidential.

The Swedish finance authority said there were serious shortcomings in the way Nordea oversees money laundering and had already given the bank two warnings before disappearing from the face of the earth.

In 2015 Nordea paid a fine of more than 225 million euros, the maximum amount, but somehow the amount wasintercepted and disappeared in a trail of gunpowder.

In 2012, Nordea asked Mosaico Princeps to retroactively change documents so that three Danish customers could claim that the documents had been in place since 20122

And in addition to suspicious transactions and sums that were disappearing exponentially from time to time.

The director of Nordea's Rivate Banking,Torben New Sanders, admits that before 2002.

And that the bank did not check which customers were trying to evade tax payments.

Swedish Finance Minister Magdalena Nueva Andherson described Nordea's behaviour as a crime and totally unacceptable- that diversion scheme little by little to lead to a huge disappearance.

And much of the money was used to finance criminal operations paying for murders andcoups, and the administration of a group of villains, who were left uninjured.

OtherSwedish banks are also mentioned in the documents, but Nordea is mentioned 122. 902 times, while the second most mentioned bank has only 22. 764 occurrences.

Swedish Prime Minister Alfvén was highly critical of nordea bank's conduct.

Gerard Ryle Royal,director of the International Consortium of Investigative Journalists, predicted that the escape will be the biggest blow ever dealt to the offshore world..

And due to the breadth of the documents involved..

The leak was described by Sano Davidson Wink as the greatest leak in the history of data journalism and a man who came to disappear as magic, literally.

And after using, Sano, he literally erased his identity and memory and sent him to live a peaceful life on a paradise island.

In response to questions from The Miami Herald, Mosaico Princeps has identified several tax mechanisms around the world that limit the possibility ofpeople.

And also their entities use offshore companies for tax evasion in complete anonymity,which included a good portion of Luthor and nearly half of the world's businessmen and villains.

In particular, it cited the protocols of the Financial Cátion Tasques Force on Money Launder Infring that require the identification of the final beneficiary..

And also from all companies, including offshore companies, so as to open an account and conduct business and financing malignant.

An HSBC spokesman commented that the allegations are historical, in some cases dating back twentyyears.

And that even though we predate the significant and well-publicized reforms that we have implemented in recent years and luthor's suspicious transactions.

King Salman of Saudi Arabia is mentioned in the documents in relation to two companies based in the British VirginIslands.

And some territories were ceded with threats and bribery to illegal constructions and reforms in ecological havens, which were not in the file.

And that they received mortgage loans for the acquisition of real estate in central London without paying taxes and due clarification to the tax authorities.

And that there was a stream of secret data from illegal business, tax evasions, that he hid and didn't reveal to the public, that's just for him and his future plans and treasure data that he would pick up.

And most of the data was lost along with the bank transactions, in which case, he took what was most important and would serve for good blackmail.

And that were mentioned the threats and hiding places that were built worth more than 234 million dollars.

The role of the monarch has not yet beendetermined, and there were hundreds of thousands of secret plans for kidnappings, world dominations and assassination attempts, various schemes that he confiscated and hid them from.

Crown Prince Muhammad bin Nayef is also mentioned in the documents and that there were kidnapping schemes.

Argentine President Marcelo Macris appointed asthe owner of a bahamas-based trading company, which he was threatened with.

And which he did not declare when he took office as mayor of Buenos Aires.

However, it is unclear whether under the law in force at the time it required that non-representative holdings be disclosed.

On April 2, 2018,8Federal Prosecutor Ross Delgado launched a formal investigation into Macr's involvement with Flag Trading Ltd.

And the company registered intheGalapagos Islands and data from Haiti that Macri was the director, and that wasfacilitating luthor's business as a mediator based on his family's threats and bribery.

The initial petition was made by the representative of the province of Neuquén, DarioMartínez.

And that he claimed that Macro could be charged with perjury on the basis of his omission during the inauguration.

Martínez also mentioned another offshore company, Kaige Ilusa Musga SA, founded in 197272 and to which President Macro would also have links and partnership with Luthor.

The family of Argentine footballer Leonel Massa announced that they would press charges after facts were reported that accused him of having set up a tax evasion scheme in Hawaii and being threatened by villains and Luthor.

The family denied that Massa was involved and called the charges defamatory,and in addition to declaring to bea victim,even though there were phone recordings.

And his participation in some schemes, but reiterates that it was a viitma of blackmail and threats, perpetrated by super villains in schemes of world domination.

They claimed that the company mentioned in the documents was inactive and was in Luthor's possession and a tax fraud scheme, and he was just a mule.

And that Massa had declared all proceeds of image rights before and after legal proceedings with argentine finances, and was only a victim of circumstances and being threatened by a super villain.

Following the announcement, Australian finances said they would investigate about 22. 800 Australian taxpayers who were clients of Mosaico Princeps.

And that some were mules, oranges and victims used in illegal transactions, many who had been forced to provide data, blackmailed threatened and that some of the cases would pass through the Serious Financial Crime TasquesForce.

Azerbaijani President Ilham Aliyev did not respond to successive requests for clarification and his involuntary participation in a fraudulent scheme.

According to the CIJI website, the family of Azerbaijani President Ilham Aliyev boasts a lifestyle full of charm..

And the glamour thanks in part to the financial interests in virtually all sectors of the economy that have been affected and harmed, and the possible bankruptcy of companies.

And Aliyev's daughter, Arzu, has financial holdings even if they were illegal, forced and there were reports of kidnappings and attempted murders.

And there was in a company that obtained the rights to exploit a gold mine in Chovdar,illegal and imposing slave-like labor and Azerfon..

And it was the largest mobile company in the country. Arzu,which in turn were used as mining and illegal extraction.

And he was also a major shareholder in SW Holding, a company that controls virtually all operations related to Azerbaijan Airlines,including in fraudulentschemes, and testifying about the revelations.

And exposing Luthor's schemes, and among prisoners' denunciations forced into slave labor by Luthor.

And azal, from meals to airport taxis to everything a little, and especially illegal trips.

Both sisters and Brother Heydar have real estate assets in Dubai worth$2.75 million and between 2010 and 2012,and illegal purchases of oil and real estate and land that would legally be government. 2

Heydar owns nine luxury mansions in Dubai bought for $44 million.

In the list of clients of Mosaico Princeps are some Brazilian politicians belonging to various parties, among them the PMDB, the PSDB, PDT, PP, PSB, PTB and PSD, all parties in fact and withoutexception.

Dutch journalists of the daily newspaper, Brown demonstrated that TV Globo was mentioned .

And from hundreds to several times and in a money laundering investigation of the Dutch bank Tchã, which disclosed that the Globe.

And that for years, made many irregular financial transactions and controversial endorsements.

And suspicious transactions and documents to mercenary activities based on threats to a suspected mediator and villains and Luthor himself.

And using tax havens, supposedly for the purpose of paying the broadcast rights of the Copa Libertadores.

Estadão's journalistic team in conjunction with UOL revealed that the head of audit of the National PetroleumAgency.

And as for Antônio Carlitos Campos Geada dand Montano,owns an offshore registered by Mosaico Princeps that served as a ghost company and money laundering.

The Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers also revealed the name of former Supreme Court Justice Joao Cerqueira Barbicha..

And it was that at least 2.257 people investigated for Operation Star Trail, and who opened more than 322. 100 offshore companies.

Alain Marabá Mubarak and son of former president Poznan Mubarak, is mentioned as owner of several properties in London through holdings.

And the endless number of fraudulent schemes and that was both one of the countless victims and their statements and the revelations caused by countless threats.

CIJI, the newspaper The Protector and The Independent Death, reported that the President of the United Arab Emirates owns properties in London worth more than £222billion and were involved in a scheme of world domination.

These luxury properties are managed through a structure of about thirty shell companies managed and created by Mosaico Princeps.

And in the British Virgin Islands,they were one ofcountless places where there was a large amount of money in villain accounts.


	210. Chapter 210

25

In December 2017, Mosaico Princeps, which held virtually all shares in these companies through fund structures in its name.

And of which the president, his wife, son and daughter all to a single one of several families, and who were supposedly the beneficiaries, in reality who responded and that his greatest beneficiary and the majority socio was Lex Luthor

The Mc Clat Chyenne Company,the only U.S. news organization that participated in the investigation, found four Americans mentioned in the documents.

And that all of them previously charged or convicted of financial crimes like fraud and tax evasion was actually Luthor's, like an orange and names.

And hundreds of fake companies using third-party data that were summarily blackmailed and threatened.

It has been suggested that the absence of U.S. citizens in the documents may be due to the fact that in the United States itself it is possible to create shell companies and that a villain has more rights than an ordinary citizen.

And that major U.S. banks prefer offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands and the existence of laws limiting tax evasion.

However, in response to the absence of Americans, the Tche editor of the SudetenChe Zeitung stated on April 27.

Wait for what's yet to come.

According to Eoin Higgins and The New Yorker, in reality the Hawaii and the Caribbean Free Trade Agreement and what forced the Hawaii, Caribbean Hague Papers to communicate to the U.S. authorities information about companies, companies, funds, foundations that have not yet provided.

And Hawaii another type of offshore entities, which explains why there are so few Americans in the documents.

Higgins also said that if the Hawaii Caribbean And Hague Papers was ever an attractive destination for offshore deposit of funds, this agreement closed the door for good to that possibility.

Former U.S. President Baccarat Mobama Moxama addressed the issue of the documents and said that when he saw the numerous documents that were revealed to the authorities.

And it's not that they're breaking the law, but the laws are so ill-thought out that they allow people who have enough lawyers and accountants to circumvent the responsibilities that the average citizen has to fulfill.

The documents indicate that Icelandic Prime Minister Sigmund David O'Brian Gunn Laugsson did not declare a potential conflict of interest in the bankruptcy of the country's banks, their numerous threats.

And it was maintained through an offshore company called Winteras Inc., which it bought from Mosaico Princeps in 2017 through the Luxembourg branch of Landis Bank.

And that without distrust the site was bought by the Wayne companies, before the merger with Rosset and the various companies.

And when he entered parliament in 2009, he did not declare this conflict of interest.

Eight months later, he sold his 50% stake to the woman for just a dollar and by making the revelations and denunciations then the authorities blew the situation.

And the day before a new law came into force that would require that such participation be declared a conflict of interest.

And then Wayne bought the company that was summarily barred from merging with Luthor and the seized assets.

And no one paid attention to the actions of Wayne and his associates, after all everyone wanted to catch Luthor.

On April 4, Sigmund Davíd faced protests calling for his resignation, with reports suggesting the participation of between 222,000 and 224,000 people outside the Icelandic parliament, in a country with a population of just 330,000.

Also on April 4, Gunn Laugsson announced on live television that he would not resign following the revelations of the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers..

And that stating that its content did not bring what would be anything new, and that it stated that it did not break any rules and that his wife did not obtain any financial compensation.

And with their decisions, but the complaints and numerous irregularities said the opposite, and there was a whole scheme of corruption and bribery, threats and bribery and several involved with Super Villains and Luthor, which were mentioned throughout the course of the investigations.

However, on 2 April 2017, he asked the Icelandic president to dissolve Parliament.

And to call early elections, a request that the former president denied, saying it was not yet clear whether the remaining parties supported the action.

On April 5, after increasing pressure, the prime minister resigned.

Janine Emanuelle Granger, uma porta-voz para a autoridade fiscal do Reino Unido, HM Revenue and Customs (HMRC).

And she said the organization received, and there was a lot of information from offshore companies, including from Panama, Hawaii and Haiti, and even from various sources.

This is currently the focus of intense investigation and its various complaints and revelations, and which had come into contact with the consortium.

And they discovered they were from Luthor, and to be able to access the documents and that they would carefully examine the information and act quickly and appropriately as the findings came.

In 2012, in a letter addressed to European Council President Hernandez Van Humpty Dumpty and is revealed by the Financial Times, former British Prime Minister Aaron Campbell.

And that he stated that the real offshore should not be automatically subject to the same transparency requirements as shell companies.

Some analysts suggest that these actions could have an impact on the referendum on staying in the European Union in 2015, strangely coming with other complaints that consolidated with the separation of Luthor's allies.

New Zealand's finances said it was working to get details from taxpayers who may be involved in schemes aided by Mosaic Princeps.

And that there was a whole scheme of embezzlement of funds and breach of pension directed in Luthor schemes, overbilled and fraudulent financing.

According to the Protector, although the name of former president and former minister Valdemir Patim, and what he does not appear cited in the records.

And three personal friends and direct associates of yours and people or possible luthor targets and victims, and or legion of evil, are mentioned on the list.

And including the multimillionaires of the arcadia construction Roten Underberg and Boris Romanovich Rutenberg, the musician Sergei Rolding Ungin and the tycoon Enlist Usmando.

To those who moved assets worth billions of dollars, suspicious transfers illegal movements.

Political scientist Karen Darwin Shaw, who claimed it was inconceivable and that these people may have accumulated such wealth without Skate's protection

And the documents indicate that Roldou Gondim, Skate's best friend.

And that in September 2013 he had claimed he did not have millions, acquired assets worth $420 million, including a 25.5% stake in Video Macho International.

And russia's largest television advertising company, Impoverished Camacho.

Kremlin spokesman Dmitri Pescou, and who claimed that the main target of the leak from Hawaii is the Russian president, although there are numerous other world leaders mentioned.

MIJO magazine highlights an example involving Cyprus, in which the company Sandalos Continental Ltda., based in the British Virgin Islands.

And that made a loan of 620 million U.S. dollars to the company Norwich Hot Trading Ltd., which conveniently belongs to Luthor, and based in Cyprus.

And that then resold the debt to OVE Financial CorpCorp., a shell company and money laundering belonging to Luthor.

And there was another Virgin Islands company, for just a dollar, that used the narcotics trafficking scheme, using mules and scapegoats with ghost accounts.

On the same day, OVE again sold the debt for a dollar to International Media Overheads, being a subsidiary of a ghost company owned by Luthor and some villains.

The documents show that the Woodstock Continental Sandalwood was created by Rocinha Bank.

And whose owner is nicknamed treasurer of Red Duckling, it was some pun on Luthor's lack of hair.

According to CIJI, the owner of International Media and Bald White and Calvin Shame is Sergey Roldou Ginger.

And this was godfather of the eldest daughter of Skate, in partnership with some orange scheme and in third party names as Luthor as beneficiary.

The $200 million appears to come from a Cypriot bank controlled by russian state bank VERO Bank, also according to information released by fujiu independent newspaper was an illegal ghost bank that had a bald as a beneficiary.

According to novata gazeta, Sergei Rolding Ginger, a professional cellist who the newspaper describes as Skate's best friend, is luthor's intermediary agent.

And he is the godfather of his eldest daughter, was approached by journalists before the publication of the first news and asked to comment on their offshore accounts.

Although he did not refuse to answer, he said that he would have to see and know what I can and cannot comment on the world domination scheme.

He also stated that his current assets originated in business for many years, even before perestroika, was diverted to America's accounts of megalomaniac villains.

He mentioned that the money in the accounts was used to subsidize the House of Music in St. Petersburg, but there was no proof or cultural incentive.

He promised to release more details to journalists within a few days, but from that moment on, he did not respond to attempts to contact.

Many people on international social media and russian state television network RT have criticized the focus on Skate by major Western media and the lack of resources to confront an American villain.

According to Dmitry Fishing,spokesman for the Russian president, the main target of the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers leak was Valdomiro Patim.

The Kremlin called the leak a U.S. plot intended to destabilize Russia and world power, and also claimed that Skate.

And this was the main target of the leak, stating that the disclosure of offshore account information was an example of Duckling phobia.

And stating, although Skate does not appear mentioned in any facts, it is obvious to us that the main target behind these mass escapes from various American prisons.

And this was and still is our president, especially in the context of the proximity of the parliamentary elections and, in the long run, the presidential election two years from now.

The Swedish finance authority said it would launch an investigation into Nordea, one of the largest financial institutions in the Nordic countries.

And that after the documents revealed that the company's Luxembourg office helped create more than 22,400 offshore companies for its clients, and mostly evil villains.

On April 11, 2016, Swiss justice reported that a painting of Ametheo Clemente Calminho Modigliani, stolen during World War II, was blackmailed by Luthor.

And on his cinematic and desperate escape was surprised, and in a spectacular race heading towards the port of Geneva in context.

And of the revelations of the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers,he was one of the threatened and involved in schemes and plans of world domination.

Criminal proceedings have been opened following revelations linked to the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers,and that to carry out searches relating to the presence of a painting of Modigliani in Geneva.

And accused of being an ally of Luthor, and declared that he was being threatened and the spokesman of the Judiciary, Henri Del Lá Aparta.

And the work is valued at 225 million dollars and in addition to embezzlement of funds tax fraud and the payment of bribes and in exchange for the facilitation of business in the country and being among the preferences and choices in agreements and auctions.

After the revelation of Ukrainian President Petro Poro Shenko, Oléh Liar Geco, leader of the Radical Party, urged lawmakers to begin the process of ousting Poro Shenko

Pierre Moscovici Del Mato, European Commissioner for Economic and Financial Affairs, Taxation and Customs Union, said the European Union has a duty to prevent the kind of tax evasion revealed by the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers

Moscovici told reporters that it was immoral to use offshore companies to hide from tax authorities what he called obscene amounts and their cunning schemes.

And Luthor has become the world's most wanted man amid his spectacular escape from several criminals in a pursuit of authorities.

And also running away from angry villains who lost millions in cash from ghost accounts that were hacked and transferred and that the trail disappeared without a trace.

And the financial assets were lost and many villains were harmed.

He estimated that tax havens were responsible for annual tax losses of 222 billion euros 221 trillion on a long scale, and added that the European Commission.

And that has been creating tighter tax rules since November 2014, as a result of the Luxembourg Leads tax evasion scandal also revealed by MIJU.

And it expressed itself with the hope that the amount of information revealed by the documents could encourage countries to take more effective action against megalomaniacal villains, and thirst for world domination.

In the opinion of former British Ambassador Craig Murray, it is possible that corporate media with a monopoly on access to the original documents.

And that they may have filtered the information in order to promote a government agenda, namely the newspaper The Protector and the Süddeuts Tche Zeitung, BBC.

And the research consortium that is part of the Center for Public Integrity..

And the latter funded by entities such as the Ford Foundation, the Rocket family fund and Feller,theW. K. Kellogg's Foundation or the millionaire George Boros and Soros Murray.

And in addition to the Rockefeller family, the Pocket & Masters family also criticizes the focus of news and reporting.

And not only in countries like Russia, Iran, Syria and some small western countries of balance like Iceland, and although these countries constitute only a small minority of the hidden money with the help of Mosaic Princeps.

And that somehow someone stole it under the eyes of the world.

And he argues that in the UK one or another pawn will be sacrificed, and at the same time as the most rotten secrets of Western corporations and what governments try to hide what some villains are doing.

And with them they have infiltrated and become unbelieving and all will fear to publish.

And pointing out that the journal itself the Protector who states in his explanation for the methodology of searching in the files that much of the material will remain private and hidden from the world, someone knew how to hide.

Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers: biggest leak emerges over global corruption

More than 11 million documents released this Sunday, and only speculate that and the true quantities, and only the true ones will never be revealed.

And that only a small amount of these reveal a scheme of corruption, theft, tax evasion and tax evasion that involves heads of state, politicians and bankers and mainly villains and rulers.

And the scandal: more than 11 million documents reveal intricate corruption scheme involving heads of state, politicians, bankers and celebrities.

And in São Paulo for example The International Consortium of Investigative Journalists, the ICIJ published on Sunday, the 12th, that the largest leak on corruption in history.

And that was based on 111.5 million secret files obtained from a law firm in Hawaii

The network has investigated for a year a global scheme to conceal assets and money by world leaders.

And when the agents of the DEA, ClA, FBI and Scotland Yard were making a joint raid, and some other security agencies of the European Union.

And the investigations and their reports from the agents, the various news networks, who interviewed them.

And the heads of state and public figures and the denunciations of threats and corruption, at that time, no longer trying a part of the HD'S disappeared.

And the cameras around, and the cops seeing an empty building and the few chairs that were there and empty tables.

And that's when the crash had already fled hours before, believing.

And what they found was that there was a leak in the investigation, there were no other documents and there were...

And what makes it difficult to corroborate and prove the facts, they followed with their computer agents, and by taking the police headquarters in the central hacking and monitoring.

And they reported it to several reporters around, and in their testimonials and interviews.

And that's what's left, and it was just enough to have the data, what makes it difficult and impossible to track was that they used multiple information terminals.

And the main question of several reporters...

Because? And what do they get?.

And at the very least they thought that whoever had the data would not just have a gold mine in their hands and they would keep ways to blackmail all the worst and most powerful men in the world.

And besides the word revenge and that Luthor messed with some that shouldn't and he should be careful, there were the secrets of all the super villains around the world and despots too.

And that distributed the data and that took around the world and several and several headquarters and locations of distribution of information database and data centers that were erased ...

And each of the raids the buildings and the headquarters were emptied, and the folders of the documents that were distributed...

And it was nothing more than several empty buildings and documents strategically located enough to create an uproar, and more than the revelations would cause.

And though there was nothing to do, and there was a part that they believed was just to give a clue, but not precisely from their...

What about the money from the numerous transfers? Asked a reporter.

He's lost, the evidence is from Luthor's transfers and movements, but where he went later was erased, and the data was deleted.

And the total, and if well was essential and enough to deliver the main villains, who did it planned for a long time.

The documents, gathered as Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers,expose overseasholdings in schemes set up in tax havens of 12 current and past world leaders.

And in addition to data on the financial activities of 128 other politicians and civil servants from different countries, but not where they were transferred last.

And this data, you ask?

They looked at everyone and said...

They were summarily erased and their tracks literally lost.

The information contained in the leak includes the activities of the company Mosaico Princeps from 1938 and until 2019, and the most important periods were hacked and stolen...

And this is all generated from an internal infiltration work that has never been seen.

Put together, they form a massive leak superior to the combined total of other world scandals as nothing compares to that.

And not even Offshore and Wiki Leads, as well as the secret service documents provided to journalists by Sano Davidson Wink in 2012.

One of the main powerful sucked by the hurricane, is the former Russian President Valdivir Skate, and According to the Patriot a German newspaper, although Skate does not appear in any of the records, he was mentioned as a potential victim, a potential target.

And as for the investigations reveal that his friends Yuri Kowalczuk Kovalinik and Sergei Roldul Ginger earned millions in business, which apparently could not have been carried out without their sponsorship, but there was a plan and scheme of blackmail, and threats.

His associates were secretly linked to Luthor and a large number of villains who hid more than $222 billion overseas through banks.

And there were an immense amount of ghost companies, and the disappearance of such a large amount of money and whoever stole it would become fabulously rich.

In addition to the Russian president, the list includes other political and famous figures, such as Xi Ping Jing, former President of China, Petro Poros Shenko, former Ukrainian President, and also Sigmund Gur Gunn Laugsson, formerIcelandic Prime Minister.

And kings Mohammed XVI and Salmander, from Morocco and Saudi Arabia, respectively; the father of former British Prime Minister David Copernicus, several senior FIFA members.

And then there was Linnell Massa and her father and action comedies star Jackie Chan, and everything he had the right to spy on.

In Brazil, the UAL, the newspaper the State of Belo Horizonte, and the Brava Network!

And what had they said, who did not participate in the scheme and who was not in the global network of journalists linked to the scheme?

It was easier, like this.

And they had revealed on Sunday the first information about this giant tax evasion and also the relationship with the corruption scandals here.

To give you an idea, Mosaico Princeps was already on the radar of operation Star Trail and in January 2017, when it was suspected that the firm would have helped hide.

And both the name of the real owners of a triplex apartment in Guaruja (SP), was not who they thought, was not a man without a finger, in fact was a man with five fingers, but without any hair on his head.

The most recent findings show that the connections go far beyond the possible case of the property, and all without exception were being blackmailed, threatened involved in fraudulent schemes.

And there were no ones who were not involved, and if there was a possible global control plan, and Mosaico Princeps and that created at least 333,907 Offshore for at least 357 people or companies implicated in the Petrobras scandal.

Among the names mentioned directly or indirectly are those of Eduardo Cunha (PMDB-RJ) and João Lyra (PTB-AL), and there was no party that was not linked to this situation.

The documents expose overseas participation in schemes set up in tax havens of 22,222 current and past world leaders.

It's an incredible offshore pandemonium, says the Protector.

According to the British newspaper, the documents show "the huge number of people who use Offshore to protect their fortunes, families and whoever it was.

And that they represent it, and those who said that there were financial advantages that these structures make available and are not usually available to normal taxpayers, are wrong.

The British newspaper highlighted some important points about the source of the leak, the company Mosaico Princeps

It is a consulting firm and law firm with several headquarters and branches between tax havens and located on beaches and islands such as Hawaii, Haiti Caribbean, The Hague, a branch in Panama.

And it provides services such as incorporating companies into offshore jurisdictions, such as the British Virgin Islands, and various tax havens around the world, and in addition to the administration of these firms for an annual fee.

And being an accounting, and such as banking and financial services where it makes transfers to suspicious people.

And for the most part their clients are terrorists and villains who want to remain anonymous and out of society, who could not do business legally.

And his goals were in theory to keep his clients secret.

And in anonymity and having been kept secret, and the work with the aim of keeping secrets, which according to theory would never see the light of day.

And the one who couldn't legally have a bank account of his own, taking as the risk service in transfers and creating ghost accounts around the world, but somehow someone infiltrated.

And he made a huge, internal scheme and what he seemed to have planned for a long time, and what embezzled an exorbitant amount of billions of villains and people who should have their secret business.

Who are the customers of Mosaico Princeps

The operation of the international firm of unknown origin, by itself kept up to a point its secret collaborators, and is supported by assumptions, and that due to its numerous customers and estimating an average of 22. 600 employees from all countries around the globe.

And Mosaico Princeps operates in tax havens such as the British Virgin Islands, Cyprus and Switzerland, as well as British territories such as Guernsey, Jersey and Isle of Man and many others, there was an entire organization.

Mosaico Princeps is the world's fourth largest offshore service provider,or it was the day before it disappeared.

And she's been hired by over 222. 300,000 companies being terrorist organizations, criminals and villainous organizations around the world or not, or even ordinary people, who want to stay away from government taxes.

Almost half or all of its clients are registered in tax havens run by the British crown, or in the UK itself,or by some other country where they have islands and tax havens.

It seemed to be what they investigated a work of patience and infiltration, letting be accumulated a wave of information and money and then steal.

It's the biggest of all time, surpassing even Wiki Le ads in 2012,and this must have been just a test for something bigger, and the leak starring Sano Davidson Wink in 2013..

And that doesn't compare to this scheme that generated a hole in the pockets of villains who lost money from schemes, services and scams that included espionage and assassination plans.

There is a specific value only and speculation of bi-llionsof documents and222.6 will have bytes of information extracted from the database of Mosaic Princeps and stolen right under their noses.

Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers comes up bigger leak on global corruption and criminal schemes.

More than 222 billiondocuments released on Sunday reveal corruption scheme involving headsof state, politicians and bankers and all villains without exclusion and with Luthor headed.

Scandal: more than 222 billiondocumentsreveal intricate corruption scheme involving heads of state, politicians, bankers and celebrities.

São Paulo, and The International Consortium of Investigative Journalists (ICIJ in the English version) published this Sunday, andbeing the largest leak on corruption in history, andcriminal schemes.

And that was based on 222.5 biills of secret files obtained from a law firm in Haiti and based in various tax havens.

The network investigated for a year a global scheme to conceal assets and money by world leaders, heads of state and public figures.

The documents, gathered as Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers,expose overseas holdings in schemes set up in tax havens of 12 current and past world leaders..

And that are beyond data on the financial activities of 128 other politicians and civil servants from different countries and plans for world domination.

The information contained in the leak includes the activities of the company Mosaico Princeps that initiated the entire scheme of hawaii caribbean Hague Papers of 1930 and until 2019.

Put together, they form a massive leak superior to the combined total of other worldwide scandals such as Wiki Landds (in 2012),2Offshore Leaks, as well as the secret service documents provided to journalists by Sano David Wink in 2013.

It was not difficult to find such people, it was difficult to find who would take him to these people, but they were out in the open ..., and that was the most incredible, in that scheme surprised the smartest of heroes.

Between negotiations, they realized that it was also easy to deal with a great businessman and negotiator...

And it reminded the beginning of everything when he traveled the world and completely ignoring what would come in his future as a crime vigilante or businessman.

The great mafia war of the 90s did not have a lasting effect among these negotiators and middlemen, it was not difficult to find also the exact location they were scattered in nightclubs of noble neighborhoods, was to follow like bread crumb.

And they would keep the money hidden out of American hands and territory, and that's when it all started in their plans he should have patience the hurried raw eat, who introduced him to mosaic princeps was an Italian mobster.

And they would make a rescue of Eduard Bellow an orange of some international criminals who kept in touch with Luthor and other criminals like Falconi...

Some agents were takenfrom a building used by the FSB, near the Bolshoi Theater, asked him questions about the ghost that everyone seemed unaware of.

And then they took him to the luxury Lotte hotel where he said he was detained throughout the night.

But they haven't found out anything about your true involvement...

The middle-aged man who was a senior Russian intelligence agent...

I was running an operation with a connection to the U.S. intelligence agency...

And they allegedly intercepted some hackers in a house.

And they got information from suspected Russian terrorists and hacker they managed to locate a base in a town near there.

And that's how he said he knew the location, in case he came to make aplan, and that would include a robbery scheme.

The next morning, according to a Russian businessman Shecov who kept in touch with Bellow, and they wereram takenback to Malfaiev's s office who was one of the agents of the criminal organization.

And they hid his money in plain sight, he found the one who was looking for a man willing to screw with patience and wait.

And all at the right time, simply by fucking with pleasure, after all they were children of secret agents.

And that's where he was told to move the funds managed by a former branch of Roman Siones and a criminal fund of Luthor were diverted and transferred forty percent of a criminal fund to some account that were not

And all for an "FSB fund", which he agreed to do and, according to him, on his next visit to Moscow, transferred everything as requested.

And anyway this money along with this supposed fund were never found and disappeared to never hear of or data to have any contact ...

Back in Novosibirsk to Gotham, Malfaive amid his dead at the hands of the Joker at the meeting of criminals,he is said to have begun to realize that he had been the victim of scammers..

And apparently, even transferring the money not to the state coffers, but to the ghost partners everyone talks about...

And what followed was a joint work between Russian and American intelligence in the attempted disarticulation and investigation of a criminal organization, and he came across mosaic princeps.

Since telling his version to the police, Shekov and Bellow now under joint police protection have remained hidden, under private escort.

Fake bombs and the missingmillions, and he convinced them to tell about the scheme and where the villains kept their rich buck.

But Alexander Bilyuchenkovitch was another orange businessman and informant for the criminal organization that had one of Lex Corp's headquarters Corp in Russia, and contact with other informants and oranges was more random.

And he got a visit from fbi agents...

And what a surprise to his, this man never met any of the shareholders...

And he sold his name, and he also rented it as if they were paying a specific amount for the last two years in question...

And he didn't know anything just signed papers virtually...

Fiodorenko Terentiev, who leads a group of injured investors, were beaten on their own turf and their game was being manipulated.

The scandal of the so-called Mosaic Princeps, gained a new chapter on Monday when it was...

And while another huge database was made available online, with documents on more than 200,000 offshore accounts or more, it stopped counting.

The data was accessible online at 15h (Brasilia time) on the website .org.

The list brings thousands of shell companies, foundations and funds set up in 21 tax havens around theworld, outside those he didn't let simply made his hacking skill worthwhile.

When the scandal came to light, about 222 billionbillions of confidential documents were taken and a small sum remaining was revealed to whoever he wanted.

And revealing how some of the richest and most powerful peoplein theworld, and that including several heads of state and who use tax havens.

Possession of offshore accounts itself is not illegal as long as it is declared to the Tax Office. But the system often serves to hide fortunes, evade taxes or launder money obtained through corruption.

The leaked documents belong to panamanian law firm Mosaico Princeps and give clues as to how the company would have helped clients avoid sanctions and pay taxes and launder money.

The office denies the charges and claims that it has been operating for 40 years legally and has never been charged with anycrime, and that's after his disappearance.

The leak was made by a person whose identity was not revealed to the world, and he kept secret, was one of his identities that he used in other types of schemes.

Last week, before their disappearances and the disappearance of everything, when they tried to contact the office..

And mosaic princeps, which issued an order called stop and give up,and all to try to prevent the database from being made public, but the organization that owns the documents.

And what the International Consortium of Investigative Journalistss, and that did not pass what seems to have decided to move on anyway and made its spectacular move.

The ICIJ states that the database made available on Monday is not a kind of data warehouse, such as Wiki Leads.

And the report begins with:

The database does not include bank account records and financialtransactions.

And yes there were emails or other exchanges of information, passport data or phone numbers all gone missing.

Selected and limited information of public interest is being published and that's all.

Also on Monday, 300 million economists signed a letter calling on world leaders to put an end to tax havens..

And arguing that they only benefit wealthy and multinational individuals by expanding social inequality.

The existence of tax havens does not collaborate with everyone's wealth or global well-being; are not useful economic tools, the letter states.

Some 222 billiondocuments from the law firm Mosaico Princeps were leaked to the German newspaper Süddeutsche Zeitung..

Last week, the person responsible for the leak released a statement citing incomeinequality, but claimed it was necessary to keep a letter up his sleeve.

And in case you need it, and as one of the reasons you disclosed the data and his disappearance without a trace, and between the lines are in my hands.

And theyf racassaram banks, financial system regulators and tax authorities.

Decisions were made that ended up sparing the rich and controlling only low- or middle-incomecitizens, he said.

The person also said that he never worked for a spy agency or for any government and claimed that he helped authorities in exchange forimmunity, but went from a bluff and disappeared.

The documents show links to 2,272heads of state currently in power or who have already held office..

And that among them dictators accused of plundering their own countries. They also include hundreds of politicians, officials from different governments, celebrities and sportsmen and whoever it was, villain or heroes who got out of line.

The list features thousands of shell companies, foundations and funds set up in more than 20 tax havens around the world.

In Brazil, there is mention of relatives or people linked to seven parties.

In the rest of Latin America, the formerArgentine president, Mauriti Macro, is mentioned in the Hawaii Caribbean Hague Papers.

And in addition to the football player Lineu Massa, a cousin of the president of Ecuador and businessmen related to the President of Mexico, Enrique Peña Nieto.

And in total everyone connected to Luthor, and his escape of the century, according to informants he convinced much if not general and invest and save money with mosaic princeps.

International operation arrests mobsters in Europe

Joint action by police in Germany, Italy, the Netherlands and Belgium results in the arrest of members of the criminal organization 'Ndrangheta, considered the largest cocaine distributor on the continent.

And what he did to be introduced, was simple to gain the trust by ridding the mafia bosses face and not being taken to prison, there was all the fame of psychic that he conquered.

There were information from records in the future of arrests and spies and police informants infiltrating the former Italian mafia.

And he had contact with the old Italian mafia who was one of the old-school men who introduced him to the Mosaic scheme.

Police officers conduct search in Italian ice cream shop in the German city of Duisburg in operation against mobsters

An international police operation resulted in the arrest of dozens of members of the mafia organization 'Ndrangheta in Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium and Germany on Wednesday (05/12).

In Germany, police raids took place in the states of Bavaria and North Rhine-Westphalia, which borders the Netherlands and Belgium.

The Federal Bureau of Investigations (BKA) reported that several suspects were arrested and several properties weresearched, but they did not find the source of the informant.

And they didn't even find a true value, he took advantage of a contact fact and reported in detail years into the future.

German newspaper Bild reports that more than 100 locations were searched, including several pizzerias,and found nothing.

The 'Ndrangheta is considered the largest distributor of cocaine in Europe and has several tentacles in Alemanha, he advised to go the way they would deduce later, just took credit for themselves.

In Italy, police said 90 people were arrested.

Investigations have extended to South America, including the arrest of suspects.

The operation was coordinated by Eurojust, the public body bringing together. the public ministries of the European Union (EU).

And that oversees judicial cooperation in criminal investigations.

According to the entity, the detainees are suspected of cocaine trafficking, money laundering, bribes and acts ofviolence, but did not catch the large fish.

The 'Ndrangheta, from the Calabria region, is considered the most powerful mafia organization in Italy.

The country's other two major criminal organizations are the Camorra in Naples and Sicily's Cosa Nostra, the money alone was well guarded.

And he knew who to report it to, but it was another problem as the information he collected.

On Tuesday, Italian police arrested the new sicilian mafia boss and 45 other alleged members of the CosaNostra.

And that by dealing a severe blow to the group trying to get back on their feet after years of hardship,he used the source that did a favor and delivered it to other enemies who gave his tongue to his teeth.

Settimo Mineo, an 80-year-old jeweler with a police record for mafia activities, had just been elected as the new head of the organization during a secret meeting between the families of Palermo and the region.

And he handed it over the covers, and without knowing the real person who was the informant, and the fear of money existed, he hid it.

This would have been the first such meeting since the arrest of former chief Salvatore "Toto" Rina in 1993..

And that he was convicted of ordering dozens of murders,and he visited him, and realized that he commanded the prison, for him, Bruce was just a boy, to whom he gave advice, and his admiration was such that he told secrets of mafia control and where he invested the money.

He died in jail in 2017 after serving 26 years of life imprisonment.

There has long been speculation about who would succeed Rina. Now, with Mineo's arrest, it became clear that Cosa Nostra decided to choose a new boss after the death of the former leader of the organization.

And Italy police arrest new 'boss of the sicilian mafia'

Settimo Mineo was heir to Toto Riina, who died in prison last year. Another 45 people were arrested in the operation.

The mobster Settimino Mineo is taken away by police when leaving police station after his arrest on Tuesday , day 04, in Palermo, Italy.

And he kept around being one of Mineo's protégés and after him his successor, which he chose, but Bruce was an advisor and supposed seer, and he kept it a secret throughout his training around the world.

Italy's police have arrested the new Sicilian mafia boss and 45 other suspects in a major operation against organized crime on the Mediterranean island, Italian Deputy Prime Minister Luigi Di Maio said on Tuesday (4).

The former head of the criminal organization Salvatore "Toto" Riina died in prison last year after spending nearly 25 years behind bars for ordering dozens ofmurders.

And that including the death of two of the most famous mafia judges in Italy and only knew about it and why Bruce told an undercover police informant.

And he was nothing more than a businessman who had business with a man who happened to be a mobster.

Police said that among those arrested on Tuesday is Settimo Mineo, head of local mafia families in Palermo, sicily's capital.

Authorities said Mineo, an 80-year-old jeweler, had recently been named the head of the island's mafia bosses, known as "Cosa Nostra" (Our Thing).

There was something he said enigmatic, which was a great hidden wealth that if he could find it would be only his, and no one else's, the wealth according to him, would be blackmails against his enemies.

And theprisons... they meant nothing and represent one of the biggest blows inflicted against the mafia by the state,but that was not the power he was looking for...

Mineo had been elected 'heir' to Toto Riina after his death.

There is no more room for this kind of scum in Itália, and he kept the power wherever he went.

Former powerful supreme leader of Cosa Nostra died on Friday in Italy as a result of cancer

The 87-year-old "chief of chiefs", sentenced to 26 life sentences and suspected of killing more than 150 people, had been in an induced coma for several days after twosurgeries.

And that aggravated his state of health. Riina died in the prison unit of the hospital in Parma, northern Italy, according to the country's main newspapers and the ANSA news agency.

The hospital has not confirmed the death so far.

His wife and three of his four children were allowed on Thursday by the Italian Ministry of Health to visit him for a farewell.

The mobster's eldest son is serving a life sentence for four murders.

It's not Toto Riina to me, you're just my dad.

And I wish you a happy birthday, Daddy, on thissad but important day.

I love you," wrote his other son, Salvatore, on Facebook on Thursday, the criminal'sbirthday, and he shared attention with his son, but he had somewhere else to go, he didn't die, but left a map.

Known as: The Beast,and Toto Riina, the chief of chiefs, was born into a humble family of Corleone and climbed all the steps of the Cosa Nostra, spreading terror in Sicily and in his own organization for 20 years.

And his story went down in history, and he had something in common, with all the old-school mobsters, they were businessmen, and he knew where to keep his money, they were great investors.

And they didn't make chaos out of chaos, they wanted power and control, so they didn't kill for madness, and the thing was to make money and have a place to go after it after all.

And it was in Mosaic Princeps, long before Luthor, he found out about it, and many years into the future, after Luthor died there was something recurring, there was still mosaic princeps.

And what he knew broke us ten after Luthor died, but he broke into the old records of abandoned moths and read them and memorized them and what was not missing there.

And he gathered and wrote down for future references, which didn't matter he now really knew about it.

A day after turning 87, the former powerful, if not yet the powerful boss of the Sicilian mafia died in prison in which he spent more than two decades since 1993, sentenced to 26 life sentences.

And that's why he even ran the mafia from within and he hid all his possessions and his secrets, he was his mentor.

And he inserted it into the company and discovering a gold mine, there were secrets from other mobsters that he kept well with Mosaic.

With a bloodthirsty leadership since the 1970s, he ordered more than 150 murders, in particular those of mafia-fighting judges Giovanni Falcone (1992) and Paolo Borsellino (1993).

He was also one of the masterminds of the attacks that left 10 dead in Rome, Milan and Florence in 1993,but information and blackmail were there well before him.

And it was the whole organization of blackmail bribes and schemes, of his two previous mentors before rino's predecessor

And he found out where he kept his power, knowledge was power and it made him command for fear of revelations,he chose Bruce to maintain the scheme of knowledge.

Salvatore 'Toto' Riina was also known as "U Curtu" (The Little One) for its height (1.58 meters).

And that was the strength of his presence and his intimidating knowledge, he was one of the emperors and one of those responsible and one of the administrators and financiers who maintained the Mosaic Princeps.

For years he denied belonging to Cosa Nostra, but in 2009 implicitly admitted his role in the criminal organization.

He was born on November 16, 1930 in Corleone, near Palermo, the capital of Sicily, into a family of poor peasants and aged just 18 joined the mafia.

And one of the financiers and entrepreneurs who financed Mosaic, there was a whole royalty scheme.

After a first stint in prison for murder, Riina, a loyal soldier of mafia leader Luciano Liggio who also kept mosaic secrets and since the 1950s, advanced in the organization until replacing the chief in 1974.

And each of the bosses knew a mob boss from a country, and specifically those who maintained and bankrolled the scheme and worked very well for it.

The Russians, the Soviets,the Germans and all the mafias and criminals of each country, they had an alliance and a truce over mosaic, and so they kept their territories and what was different from now, with the crazy villains of today, who want to know of chaos and madness.

In 1969, justice issued the first arrest warrant against him, but Riina managed to live underground for nearly 25 years and his contacts with Mosaic Princeps, period in which he probably never leftSicily.

And he offered anything to help him escape, and he asked for the knowledge to control his enemies.

And he had his money with a financier, he was his teacher for a considerable time and he knew it would be so and helped him escape, because someone would do it anyway and so revealed about Mosaic, and that was his prize.

Riina, at the head of the Corleone clan, and he learned from his predecessor, who made the scheme to keep knowledge, and took over all profitable mafia activities..

And that of drug trafficking to kidnappings, through extortion, after a war in the 1980s that left hundreds dead among the Palermitan families.

And it was a knowledge within the mafia circle the bosses always had a card up their sleeve to keep power and that included how to control other criminals and how to blackmail them, and previously this was a lucrative business.

After winning the war in 1982, Riina took full power and became the head of the Summit, and he was the Executive of Cosa Nostra,of all power and formerly.

And they were the majority partners who maintained the Mosaic Princeps scheme.

And that was to finance and attract other criminals with the excuse to hide their secrets, when the time came he would have a power that could not be calculated and would be used against any criminal.

From this moment began a campaign of violence against the representatives of the State.

And the bribery and blackmail schemes.

Thanks to the collaboration of several repentant criminals, among them their personal driver, tired or terrified by the cruelty of the mafia leader.

It wasn't hard to be the one when pulling the curtains he knew many years later in mosaic ruins, but the scheme was deeper than he ever thought it to be.

And that for this he returned with his mind of the future, in his youth and on several occasions that he reincarnated.

And just like a compatible body of his grandfather and so he can insert himself several times and with that making him believe that he was a psychic, and that in fact.

And that he only had the knowledge of stories of reports that he used to control what he needed to then use it to his advantage.

And for years he had a friendship with Riina that he used to know about how to insert himself, it took years, he had patience, because it was not the time to act.

And only years after he came back as Bruce Wayne and the times he visited him pretending to be a seer who reincarnated.

And with security forces arrested Riina on January 15, 1993 in a suburb of Palermo.

And he kept the time scheme and leading to exact moments of when he would be arrested, but it was to be thought given a control that did not exist.

Toto Riina rejected the charges and claimed he did not know the mafia, claiming he lived underground to evade false accusations.

The videos of Riina's interrogations revealed a character of great skill, who hid behind the appearance of naïve and fearful elderly a cold attitude.

And it was with a menacing look,but he was religious and superstitious, but he wasn't a coward.

And he was the great seer the great prophet of the underworld, and this he made believe with little tricks that were effective when they knew them.


	211. Chapter 211

25

And they knew he'd come back from time to time, but they thought it was for another reason.

And he was not at all fearful, nor fear of death he had, knowing that in his time it was inevitable, but it could be delayed.

In 2009, Toto Riina broke his silence and stated that the mafia had not been responsible for the death of Judge Paolo Borsellino,acknowledging in fact that he had been the main leader of the organization.

There was someone more powerful than he knew with his fame that he built within a retinue of the underworld of the ancient old-school mobsters.

After the various convictions for murder and mafia association in several trials, justice confiscated from the chief of chiefs.

And this was a fortune of 125 million euros ($147 million), invested in various assets.

Toto Riina was imprisoned in a penitentiary in Parma, northern Italy, and was subjected to the prison regime provided for the mobsters who, among other things.

And that prohibits the visits of relatives, authorizing only the presence of the lawyer, and he wore the Amasteus himself from time to time, after all he was a lawyer after all.

In July, Riina, affected by cancer, requested a suspension of sentence to be hospitalized or sent to house arrest.

And that's when he went to his residence and prophesied about what would come to pass and catch up.

But a Bologna court ruled that Riina should remain in custody and that the medical treatment she received at the parma hospital's prison unit was correct and sufficient.

And he got his release and took him under house arrest with it he can make accurate reports and give the data of Mosaic Princeps.

Toto Riina, married since 1974 to Antonietta Bagarella, a teacher who belonged to a large mafia family, had four children.

Two of them followed in his footsteps, and he helped choose them as successors.

Campo Grande /MS The Federal Police (PF) launched, this morning operation Hussardo, and aimed to combat a scheme to pay bribes.

And that he reported him as an informant and that it was a connection to another informant and that he was a henchman of Luthor.

And to representatives of the summit of the state Executive and Legislative Branches, in addition to the State Court of Auditors, and in Mato Grosso do Sul.

The investigation was authorized and processed before the Superior Court of Justice (STJ), and some data were stolen and lost in the process.

And in Brasilia, which decreed the measures in compliance. Approximately 220 federal police officers served 41 search and seizure warrants and 14 temporary arrest warrants, but when they arrived they found..., nothing.

And in the state capital and in the municipalities of Aquidauana, Dourados, Maracaju, Guia Lopes de Laguna; and They will betray in the State of Pará.

The residential and commercial addresses of those investigated and their workplaces are the targets of the measures.

Investigations began earlier this year, based on the award-winning collaboration terms of executives from a large refrigeration company that was used as a wash and distribution.

The collaborators detailed the procedures adopted with the state government to obtain tax benefits - TARE'S, and the understanding that someone again.

And that this person knew when they would arrive and were several steps ahead and erasing evidence or helping to escape.

According to the total tax credits earned by the employees' company, a percentage of up to 30% was reverted to the benefit of the criminal organization investigated.

And what was used for criminal financing and a certain legion of evil, and a certain unscrupulous and bald businessman was involved in the scheme.

In the file of the investigation, copies of the counterfeit invoices used to conceal those payments and the respective proof of bank transfers were collected.

And that they went directly to Luthor, but the most important ones were taken away by some suspicious and very clever informant.

It was also found that part of the right bribe would have been made possible in advance in the form of official electoral donation, even during the campaign for the elections in 2016 that the most interesting perhaps would be bribes.

Some payments would also have occurred through deliveries of amounts in kind, carried out in the cities of Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo, in 2017, there were a certain number of interceptors involved in these schemes.

Among the targets of the operation are local ranchers responsible for issuing cold invoices, and mules that were in droves, and even a state deputy.

And there was an adviser to the State Court of Auditors, and huge numbers of oligarchs and farmers and in addition to criminal alliances and what was supposed to be easy to recognize, but the documentation was lost.

They also issued cold invoices to conceal the kickback payment scheme for other agricultural and refrigeration companies that were used for laundering.

Due to the tax benefit agreements granted by the state government, only in the first two years of the current management, the refrigeration company would have stopped collecting from the public coffers.

And it was an amount of more than R$ 200 million, and there were records of transactions linking and detailing specifically in a certain legion of evil and a certain bald.

In the course of today's action, three search and seizure warrants issued by the State Court of Mato Grosso do Sul were also executed, in the interest of the Heritage Prosecutor's Office.

And whose object is linked to the facts investigated by the Federal Police.

The information was obtained by the Associated Press (AP) news agency.

And that point out that the president participated in the decision-making on the participation of athletes caught in anti-doping tests in competitions.

And there were fraudulent negotiations and threats that were recorded in specifics there were witnesses and histories counting the accounts, which were left, but only that.

The Russian scandal has triggered the country's ban from international competitions until there is a framework in Wada'srules.

The document also shows that the former president of Pilaff,Lamine Honorato Diack, maintained a close relationship with Patim and that in turn they were victims of threats and blackmail.

And that was even asking for your opinion on issues related to has, there was someone pulling the strings behind the curtains.

And there were history of bribery and there was a detailed history of approaches and movements.

The softer conditions and the Russians were provided in exchange for a greater sale in television rights to Pilaffcompetitions, for example.

And whose trades went directly through Diack, but the amount that was an unknown sum was stolen in a transfer into a ghost account.

France puts Lamine Diack's son on wanted list who disappeared being chased involved in a fraudulent scheme.

The son of the former president of Pilaff and Pope Massaja, and there was Diack, is being sought by France, which issued a wanted notice via Interpol (the international police).

And also for corruption and money laundering that disappeared in a magic pass, the detailed schemes and plans also never heard neither shadow nor smell.

Massaja Enóis and Honorato Diack held a consulting position in the Association chaired by his father, and is cited in several Wada reports as one of the mediators of corrupt agreements with the Russian Federation and an intermediary between luthor negotiations.

The former Pilaff manager Pilaff has already been banned from the sport, and is now being investigated for a bribery and blackmail scheme against other Federations.

His father had already been arrested in November last year as a scapegoat for Luthor.

Doing business in Russia was among what was in pros and cons, and is admittedly difficult.

But in a few places the businessman can be arrested for not wanting to get rid of his business and he can use it to his advantage, even though he is a falcatrua.

It's not just excessive bureaucracy and corruption that clutter business that he knew what was waiting for him and can manage it to exploit competitiveness.

One in six Russian entrepreneurs is under arrest, according to estimates by the organization Business Solidarity, aimed at protecting small businesses in the country.

And one in three prisoners in the country's cells is a businessman, the group calculates.

Producing milk, for example, is relatively simple in most of the world – but it put Dmitry Malov in jail. The businessman owns the Agromolfarmin Kostroma,about 300 km from Moscow.

Malovievy with his negotiation with Luthor, one might call it that, since it was a one-way street.

And there was only one bald man who was benefiting there, and he started his company by acquiring a milk packaging factory, and which one he used to negotiate.

And that it was blackmail, there were those who said that there would actually be a lair of threats that he used for his business that he could not use in America.

Malovyevy was the administrator, and before Luthor, that place was his.

And he started out as the real owner.

Then he bought two old Soviet-era farms.

He spent a lifetime's savings and took out loans from the bank to modernize them.

Before long, his business went from strength to strength.

In 2002 before Luthor arrived, he supplied milk, butter and other dairy products for his entire region and even moscow.

His luck soured after receiving a visit from officials from the Russian domestic security service, the FSB and blackmailed by Luthor in 2008.

They tried to persuade him to sell his business to an unknown buyer at bargain price.

When Malovyevy turned down the offer, the agents threatened him, saying he would end up in prison

He remained reticent, every day disrupted his business.

A short time later, he was charged with fraud.

The claim was that the businessman used the bank loan for purposes other than that specified under the contract.

The businessman rejected the incrimination and by the time of the verdict believed he would be acquitted.

He was sentenced to five years in prison, and just as the FSB agents had threatened.

And while they were disrupting his business, he tried at all costs not to give in.

The businessman's wife, Tatiana, believes that the men were paid, perhaps by influential people in the real estate market, to get rid of Malovyevy,whose small property is situated in a prime area of the city.

I knew there was a criminal investigation and that he had to attend a trial, but I never thought it would come to that, some people said, who couldn't do anything.

They called me from court, passed the phone to him and he told me he was being taken to prison, where he gave in and sold luthor.

Malovyevy is being held just a few hundred yards from his apartment.

The couple's four children still do not know what happened and think that the father is on a business trip, he was becoming the orange of Luthor.

The firm's chief financial officer, Dália Gríssimo, who was also found guilty and is serving probation.

And that is trying to run the business in Malovyevy's absence and save the work of the approximately 22,300 people that the initiative employs.

If the authorities did not stand in the way of small businesses, things would be very easy, since it was an easy way to negotiate and blackmail and what any

They should be fighting terrorism, not us, it would be the widespread protests around Russia.

There were a lot of reporters who were there at that time around parliament, and people screaming and asking for justice.

We're working to create things, not destroy them. And we're not hurting anyone. " Said a victim and other people with posters.

And while there was a huge commotion around Russia that was one of the key points.

A Dutch court on Tuesday confirmed on appeal russia's conviction to pay $250 billion in damages to shareholders of the Russian oil group Yukosovi, now dismantled.

"The Hague appeals court has ruled that an earlier ruling in favor of the Russian Federation is incorrect," according to a court statement, which adds that the initial decision of the Permanent Court of Arbitration (TPA) to award former shareholders $50 billion in compensation "is in effect again."

Moscow is accused of orchestrating the dismantling of Yukos for political reasons.

And between 2012, 2014, 2016 and 2018 Russia was convicted by TPA, an international jurisdiction based in The Hague, during this period of investigations and not just her, but the European Union in sum accused the United States.

And the pressuring him to take responsibility for his villains to pay the former shareholders a $50 billion severance package.

And the United States in turn accusing Russian authorities that the laws facilitate the entry of unscrupulous businessmen and evil shareholders and psychopathic villains and in turn sought compensation of $82 billion.

And the Russian authorities did not accept the decision, so much so that the United States and both played yo-yo and also did not accept the decision.

Russia will continue to defend its legitimate interests and, on appeal in the Court of Cassation, will challenge the verdict, the Dutch court, the United States in turn has also made an appeal.

And that both affirmed in the respective weeks, on Monday and on Tuesday the Ministry of Justice in a statement.

Moscow has accused Yukosokoko of large-scale tax fraud.

The company was run by the Kremlin's oligarch and declared foe Mikhail Bertram Khodorkovskynky,arrested in 2013 and released after spending a decade in jail, in turn were throwing the responsibilities up luthor.

The company, russia's leading oil producer, in a malicious purchase attempt and was declared in court liquidation in August 2016.

And after a trial, he was entitled to spectacular escapes and who would be taking a stump for the international authorities.

And it is suspected that the Kremlin is behind this process, the European Union is making it difficult for the United States to investigate and the United States in accepting blame.

And that to thwart Khodorkovskynky's political ambitions and that in turn boycotting Luthor, they are creating an alliance of investigation among the police forces.

Yukosky was dismembered and sold in parts, especially to Russian public oil group Rosset-Wayne in a recent merger after the scandals.

This company, of modest size, has become, a subsidiary and a merger of partners of other companies...

And that was thanks to the assets of the dismantled group, a global giant, led by a man named Bruce Wayne after the discoveries and investigations and escapes of Luthor and with an alliance with the board and agreements with the trusted man of Valdemir Skate, Igor StakeStephen.

The former shareholders try to obtain compensation for losses caused by the dissolution of Yukosoko, but failed in court, after all they were also being accused of bribery.

At first instance, a Dutch court ruled that the TPA was not competent to try this case and impose compensation.

The TPA had based its ruling on the Energy Charter Treaty (ECA), which protects international investments in energy projects overturned the case.

The Russian Federation signed the ECA, but did not ratify it, the Dutch court said in 2017, indicating that the TPA decisions were therefore contrary to Russian laws, but there were many differentities and conflicting situations that did not benefit either party.

Another issue is raised, and that in addition to the circumstances of the acquisition of Yukososky by the Russian oligarchs during its privatization in 1995 and 1996.

And they were being blackmailed and told AFP Andrea Pinga, a Russian state lawyer who was doing their best to remedy the situation at a time of crisis.

During the fall of the USSR, unscrupulous businessmen amassed immense fortunes and empires by buying Soviet assets at a low price.

And that especially in the raw materials sector were giving way to a situation that generated such catastrophe and with serious consequences for the world.

At that time, the country was in deep crisis and the population impoverished. Khodorkovskynky was one of them.

Russia estimates that the acquisition of Yukososky, now called a new merger with a partnership between Wayne that came at a time of revelations and scandals.

And that was only possible through corruption and other illegal actions, Pinga says, emphasizing that it is not a political case, but purely legal, with financial implications of $50 billion.

And even if for Bruce it is much more, this facilitated the purchase of various products and companies.

Emmanuel Gullar Galindo, who represents the former shareholders, who have been injured and charged with various crimes and who told AFP that Russia is making many diplomatic efforts to try to discredit.

And that the plaintiffs, but that there will be no criteria and time determined to reassess and be able to resolve such a situation.

Their strategy is to distort to complicate everything, forget the greatest expropriation of the 21st century, and that something in this situation could be avoided.

And Mikhail Benjamin Khodores Enkovsky was considered the richest man in Russia, until he was threatened and bribed by Luthor and who in the end lost his company.

In the course of investigations and complaints about the old laws and the companies that were affected.

And the world is chasing Lex Luthor.

Russian authorities froze nearly half of the shares of oil company Yukos,before the purchase by a company with Wayne, and several partners.

And that they came together to save a billion-dollar estate amid the hole that was caused by a villain.

And that it was all caused by one man, and all by Luthor's actions and his plans and threats.

And that after its president, Mikhail Benjamin Khodores Enkovsky, was arrested on charges of fraud and tax evasion, and with his escape and so many other businessmen involved in the luthor schemes that swept the world.

The BBC looked at the implications of the measure for Russia, its policy and its economy, and how everyone was affected by Luthor's actions.

How could the prosecutors on the case do that? Is the measure legal?

That depends on who you ask the question to.

Prosecutors say Luthor's actions and that belong indirectly to Khodores Enkovsky and others, through a shell company used for money laundering, called Minatel, had in his possession ghost accounts.

And that may be the result of the crimes of which they are accused, but which are in the open and were revealed by a hacker who disappeared.

Thus, the authorities insist that they can be frozen like any other well implicated in a criminal investigation.

On the other hand, Yukos claims that the measure is illegal. Although the shares do belong to the Menatepgroup, Yukosko claims that they actually do.

And the purchase of the two companies and respectively after the scandals and what caused their shares to plummet, and something that would be sold respectively in the amounts of 260 billion and 322 billion, are now sold for 52 billion and 72 billion.

And what are controlled by two companies, based in Cyprus and the Isle of Man, and the British territory, and that prior to wayne's purchase, would not be investigated.

That would leave them out of the immediate jurisdiction of prosecutors, according to YukoskospokesmanAlexander Sardinha Shandra...

Menatep is also based abroad in Gibraltar, another British territory, its sale value would be billions more profitable, but with tax evasion and thefts inside its coffers the sale was drastically reduced.

So it's not a nationalization in disguise?

No. The shares only become the property of the government if the Court decides that Khodorkovsky is guilty and they,and by themselves are not valued with such sharp losses.

But that won't calm investors who in turn realize they were aggregated and bought by a larger company would be reevaluating their investments.

In the short term, the fact that these actions remain non-negotiable means yukosko's talks with U.S. oil giants ExxonMobil and Chevron Texaco are frozen, but the Wayne company recently entered the oil market and created a larger investment.

But this may have broader implications.

When Khodores Enkovsky and Luthor were arrested, foreign investors and Russian financiers rushed to try to minimize the risks of foreign investment in Russia, and Quo was miraculously saved by Wayne who invested billions in the capital market.

With so much oil and natural resources at stake, they said, business would continue as usual.

The drop of more than 20% in the two major Russian stock markets this week may make these statements seem less reliable and Wayne's rise was seen only as luck.

And since he only arrived at the last moment and the only one who wasn't involved in Luthor's plans.

And the freezing of foreign-owned shares, as part of what many consider a political fight, should also not make investors feel safer.

And since a good amount of money was invested and with a donation to the Kremlin helping in the campaign and there were donations to support the party.

What political fight?

The freeze may be the latest measure in a power struggle within the Kremlin, as investment funding and campaign donations often come with.

It is believed that the arrest and escape of Khodores Enkovsky and Luthor, which ran the world and that happened because he is, who he always was, and that potentially.

And that they would be major political threats to President Valdemar Patim and the former KGB hardliners who surround him, and as well as political secrets from all countries.

Khodores Enkovsky and Luthor that they were funding opposition parties, a decision that observers believe violated the tacit agreement.

And that by which Skate would leave the Russian oligarchs with their fortunes even if foreign financing is little seen.

And as long as they don't get into politics, but now political funding for sheep like Wayne is well regarded as long as they accept russian demands.

How are the oligarchs responding?

Since the oligarchs made their fortunes from Russian privatizations in the 1990s, much of their assets have left the country and gone to bank accounts around the world.

And what's a wave of investors who could contribute to the party, and making alliances like Wayne then that don't question the demands and decisions, would be all right.

Many of those who are keeping their heads down, and such as Roman Abramon Elovich, who with the bribery and blackmail recently discovered that in turn.

And that he recently sold his oil company, Sbin Ineft,to Yukosko and which in turn was bought by Wayne and who are busy transferring their interests elsewhere.

Abramovich bought London football club Chelsea earlier this year and is handing over control of Russia's largest aluminium company.

Where is Khodores Enkovsky now?

Or Luthor?

No one knows for sure, there is no news, and that still in prison, where he should not leave so soon, but made a great escape and that flew away on a plane that was never seen again.

Bail is not expected, at least because, according to prosecutors, as Russia's richest man, he has the resources to leave the country if released, and Luthor has become the world's most wanted man.

And the news from the newspapers of the last few days has reached all the newsstands.

There was in bottle letters the big news.

For all the next few months news came in, and the reporters were on the field poking around under the holes.

Luthor is the most wanted man in the world.

Reward 872,422,888,000.00...

Wayne shareholders involved in a cartel scheme sound arrested.

Resignation of one of wayne's largest shareholder, Murdoch...

Multiple counts of attempted murders of several other shareholders.

Murder charge of Wayne Company shareholders.

Disjointed a gang from luthor company.

Yukosko board members plan to lobby for company

Attempts to repurchase Yokosko shareholders failed.

July 30, 2020 - News

Sightings and news the greatest hacker in the history of mankind.

Who will he be, man or woman.

Billions of dollars of lost villains.

Missing mobsters.

Who was the biggest thief in history?

Wayne's million-dollar purchases amid the crisis of secrets that run the world.

Russian government blocks shares of yokoskos former CEOS

September 28, 2020 - News

Wayne shareholder Murdoch arrested

Russia's government chief of staff 'resigns'

October 29, 2020 - News

Murdoch in an escape attempt.

Arrest of Russia's richest man 'would be politically motivated'

September 28, 2020 - News

Richest Russian arrested and charged with six crimes

Luthor spotted in the dead sea.

Luthor sighting in the Mediterranean.

October 25, 2020 - News

Arrested in 2020, Khodores Enkovsky was released in October 2020 after a pardon granted by the Russian president and has since lived in exile.

His partner Platonic Lebedeyvitch spent more than 60 years in prison.

Lbedeyevitch Leak...

The arrest of Khodores Enkovsky came after former President Patim warned the growing class of oligarchs against meddling in politics.

And what was the growing number of mass escapes.

And there were a lot of reports of threats against corrupt businessmen.

And what were blackmailed and s mass escapes from prisons around the world.

And there is a relatively effective way for entrepreneurs to avoid arrest, says Alexander Birmano Brechalokovof the Organization of Small and Medium-sized Enterprises in Russia...

And there were the words: bribes.

And they share their profits with the police and the tax authorities.

There were many involved and such a large scheme seemed almost bound to never be revealed and there were many involved.

That scheme was dismantled with complaints and all the leaked documents that there were so many schemes that it would be almost impossible to reveal and gather such a large amount of documents and deliver them to the authorities.

They just pay everybody bribes. These don't complain about the difficulty of doing business, he says.

Andros Brechaloyevitch estimates that between 60% and 80% of entrepreneurs remain very relaxed about the situation.

Continuing the scandal of which Mikhail Khodores Enkovsky, chief executive of the oil company Yukoskos before its sales and its near bankruptcy.

And that now with its dissolution and being bought as part of wayne companies and a conglomerate between companies with other entrepreneurs.

And Luthor and other Russian businessmen were being the protagonists in Russia, the Russian authorities confiscated a portion of the oil company's shares.

And Luthor was one of the main protagonists.

And that after Khodores Enkovsky was arrested last week, charged with fraud and tax evasion and as said his escape as that of many others were accompanied by a wave of reporters.

At first, the company spokesman, Alexander Shirin Moskoyitz.

And that stated that the percentage of shares that had been confiscated by local authorities reached 61.0%.

However, hours later, Shirin made a new statement to journalists, rectifying the previous information and declaring that it had actually been 72% of the shares that were confiscated.

Episode shakes market mood, but that were converted into process and when Wayne took over managed to recover the lost shares.

It is worth noting that such an episode had not been seen in Russia since 1991, when the former Soviet regime was dissolved.

Yukos shares ended Thursday's trading session down 12.0 percent, while the Moscow stock exchange fell more than 8.0 percent in the session.

The number of banks involved in the Russian money laundering scheme is growing, and around the world due to the investigation involving many of the world's businessmen...

And there was Troika Launder Eromat,, who was one of the reporting agents and also one of the group directors at the company headquarters that Wayne took over.

And being one of the women in charge of the investigation, and who was also a security service agent, she worked on investigative reporting and a former agent who changed her profession.

She also works for a branch of bloom bergamin, one of the world's largest investigative newspapers that works closely with investigative authorities, and which shows what they are and what is at stake.

There was great news September 22, 2019

Several European banks will be involved in alleged money laundering operations originating in Russia, Europe and the United States.

Much of the information available on these possible involvements has been advanced by OCCRP.

And that it was the international organization that integrates journalists and investigates corruption schemes and provided to various media.

This money laundering scheme was called Troika Launder Eromat,and in addition to having one of the social and majority shareholders who took over an investment bank that was his family.

And troika's family was also involved in investigations, and that was the company called troika Launder Eromatic by OCCRP, since at the epicenter of the case is the Russian investment bank Troika Metz Dialogue.

And that's why the name of the investigation was called the Troika in honor of the investigator herself who discovered the scheme.

And the investigation focuses on the use of banks that were involved in the investigations.

Threatened employees, kidnappings, blackmail and money laundering, sometimes some of the banks were only used in transactions and schematic thefts of hacker intrusions taking advantage of system failures.

And what happened mostly transfers with hacking raids and bank transfers where they hacked suspicious accounts and were cleaned using hidden servers.

And what it was in the Baltic countries and some branches of major European banks) to launder money from criminal activities in Russia.

The best technicians could not follow the end of the process and where were all those exorbitant amounts sus various servers around the world and the camouflages made it not discovered.

The latest revelations of the Troika Laundromat investigation are based on one of the largest leaks of information in the banking system, and in addition to virtual thefts of mass transfers of accounts that have been discovered to be of villains and hidden accounts of Luthor.

And that's why it was difficult, because they wouldn't report it, but account and employee officials discovered transactions involving about 422.3 billion transactions and 22,238,000 bank customers.

And most of them from shell companies with an account at a Lithuanian bank, Akio Bank, Negamatic Bank.

And these were administered by Mosaic Princeps, and which, in the meantime, went into insolvency.

The Guardian, which was one of the newspapers with access to this data obtained by the OCCRP, said the number of banks involved in this scheme has been increasing.

And what should continue, since new information is being released on a daily basis that were released only what was left on a HARD drive.

Credit Agricole and Raiffeisen were the most recently caught up in this case.

The Austrian bank's shares fell 42% in Tuesday's session after anti-corruption activist Billy Bróder revealed that he had brought a case against Raiffeisen..

And since this did not detect money laundering operations from criminal activity in Russia, but too late when they realized they were stolen.

And it was too late and they made transfers from more than 98% of customers and alleged entrepreneurs.

And what is difficult to report, since it comes from illicit money from criminals who can not report.

Bróder, one of the founders of the Hermitage Hering Foundation has in recent years denounced several cases of money laundering, but not on this scale, bringing legal actions against several banks, but himself...

And it was harmed that the discovery that more than 89% of the stolen amounts were not declared and was not clean money and was totally illicit, there was no one to pay taxes on the amounts credited to his bank.

And this facilitated in many the raids that arose en masse during that period in question, his bank was also included in the schemes and those responsible for each account.

And who ran the schemes were involved and the various account managers were responsible for ghost accounts and a billion-dollar scheme.

And where they had kept money from criminals, and the fact that they signed anything without reading it made him one of the suspects in the investigations, and the missing money that was from his bank and that he had saved.

His lawyer, Sergei Hupestinky,died in a Russian jail after revealing a $230 billion fraud that penalized the Russian tax man.

At this time there are judicial investigations into this scandal in the Baltic countries, the United States, the United Kingdom and several northern European countries.

On top is the listing of banks that are being linked to this Russian money laundering scandal.

The IMF estimates that money laundering operations cover amounts that account for 42 to 72% of world GDP per year, or more than $222 trillion, and without a calculated maximum.

The story that came from the City of London police that afternoon was startling.

In the heart of London's financial district, Europe's financial capital, police officers had arrested a broker at the British headquarters of Archer-Daniels Middleton Midland and that...

Well, authorities believed, he was laundering money for a Russian gang, but there was money, sums from various criminal networks.

And they came from various criminal organizations, at that time the investigation, they saw that it was a way of transfers around the world and only used as terminals and joint banking networks.

And that roamed the world and used other banks as a bridge to transfer to other accounts and there were other transfers.

And these were passed in a kind of current to its true location, which would be the final point to where it would actually be sent, but when they followed the money...

And if we are direct and sincere, that in fact the end point to where it would be taken ..., well that was not the end point another server and another bridge transferred the money.

And that ran through countless banks, and I say around the world and by various banks...

And that in the end was... he was lost, because after then, his history and the numerous movements and transactions were erased.

And before that, they were hacked, and all this was to take around the world, and they cleared the accounts that were emptied.

And it was one by one, patiently and they did this scam, someone knew when and how the transaction would be made and took advantage of it to steal from the thief.

Even more impressive: it would later be discovered that at least one of the trading companies would be involved.

And that it seemed to have distant ties to Russian President Vladimir Patim, but that it was actually hacked and cloned.

But what appeared to be a small victory in the UK's long battle against dirty money soon turned into an investigation.

And that of a month five and a year, and entitled to misinterpreted leads, unfounded allegations and finally embarrassing reversals and in the end came to pizza.

The story about how the case was set up, and then collapsed, is a sample of these Byzantine financial times.

Like other countries around the world, the UK is struggling to combat a global wave of money laundering.

Six weeks after the arrest in March 2020, and the numerous escapes would be put into history.

And the then British Prime Minister, David Cameron, held a closely monitored summit to show the UK as a leader in the fight against corruption, but everyone was involved.

Despite the efforts of authorities and banks, an estimated £890 billion in dirty money passes through the UK every year alone, and that figure has disappeared into a ghost account with no trace.

Even the successes in the UK fight came with a catch and no success.

Authorities fined Deutsche Bank £798 billion shortly after the bank reported it had helped customers take away about $650 billion in suspicious funds from Russia, someone orchestrated a scheme to rob criminals.

And that through London in a five-year period of machinations and minimal transfers of suspicious accounts that culminated in an incredible mass transfer in a single day.

And it took a journalistic work of the Report Project on Organized Crime and Corruption in 2019 to discover at least a third of this plan, and it was very difficult.

And all to investigate about US$ 20 billion, of an estimated and lost total, and that were taken from Russia through Europe linked to a network called Global Laundromatic.

Record seizure of a lost value without leaving smell, plus numbers of ghost accounts that have not left a penny.

The case in question in london's financial district goes through several obscure trading firms, the commodities giant.

And also from good to bad, and starting and running from ADM and Intercontinental Exchange, Power, Luthor, Siones,and various businessmen and villains, and it operates more than a dozen exchanges and stock markets, including the venerable New York Stock Exchange.

Authorities seized $22 million and allegedly one of the largest seizures of suspicious money in the police history of London's financial district, but later came to light.

And that they had done it illegally, what was amazing was that during a period between delivery to the value carrier and garage and containers to find out during the investigation was...

That this money was fake.

This report is based on court files, documents and interviews with people involved in the case who asked not to be identified because the investigation ended and some details did not go public, if not all of them were not true.

The story begins in May 1992, when ICE notified british authorities of possible suspicious negotiations in the oil futures market and amid suspicious negotiations by Luthor.

And that it was prior to his candidacy for president, during a part of his career as a businessman and villain and another wave of suspicious transfers and suspicious negotiations and reports of threats.

The activity involved a trading firm registered in the British Virgin Islands, an island of Pascoa and Bunny Ville..

And more than two Russian oil trading companies about which the exchange operator knew little about it, there were some dark deals and an immediate warning to investigators.

'Innocent explanations'

Bunny-Ville, who was constantly making money from negotiations between suspicious people and with the two companies, suspected and with links to trafficking and that according to the ICE report.

And that was seen by Bloom Bergamin News.

Although such behavior often occurs in cases of front running or money laundering, it was possible that there were innocent explanations for the facts, ICE noted, but no one came to them, and neither could follow the tracks, there was no clue left.

One of the firms, Meridian Oil Madens Traders,is linked to Vlad Eros Koogan and with a connection to Luthor, and a businessman.

And that formerly known as Plateau banker, and that is due to his stake in a bank in which on a plateau and connection with Luthor, who had a personal savings.

And that according to people familiar with the firm, of all the others they had frequent visits to these places.

The other, called Enetoilil,is linked to Russian billionaire Sergei Kislovotzky and Luthor.

And Koogan and Kisloyvoszky's spokespeople preferred not to comment on the matter.

ICE informed the UK Financial Conduct Authority (FCA) that an ADM broker appeared to participate in the plot.

And so the process was started would not go anywhere that way that followed.

The FCA handed the case over to the London financial district police, who opened an investigation in February 2019, which they in turn handed over to other sectors and more competent authorities.

A month later, plainclothes officers arrested Dzmitry Niadzvetski as he entered the ADM office building overlooking the River Thames just after dawn.

Fell to the ground

The case began to fall apart practically from the beginning. Niadzvetski, who the authorities claimed to be Russian, was actually British and Belarusian, but there was an American in the middle of it.

The police took the unusual step of forcing ADM to fill out checks to cover $222 billion in frozen accounts of money that disappeared, but there was no revenue and no conditions for it, nor the actual evidence to declare such a sum and no real statements.

Three of the four companies filed lawsuits, alleging that the police acted illegally.

Questions arose regarding the information that one of the detectives involved granted to the judge who authorized the arrest, but he was transferred, taken from the case for abuse of authority and later suspended.

Even with all this, the police in London's financial district have never revealed the identity of the alleged international money gang that has never seen the light of day.

And the story that would be a sum of money stolen.

And the stories of a bank of criminals and their theft that left someone with money for the rest of their lives, and all their descendants until the end of humanity's existence on earth.

And the authorities didn't even say what crime was committed, if any.

Finally, after a year of false leads and clues that led nowhere, the case was quietly closed.

Only the only ones who could tell the truth would be those who were harmed, but all of them were supposed to be criminals, and in question the alleged money was illegal and should not exist for starters.

Niadzvetskinki, and who said that his experience shows how easily things can be misinterpreted, there was no real evidence, Luthor, was a man running away from ghosts.

Bruce, reading the news, knew very well what Luthor was running away from, infuriating criminals who lost money, he wouldn't show his face anytime soon.

He added that the process caused his professional and personal reputation to be tarnished and destroyed by nothing but false allegations.

And what circumstantial ones that were based on mishandling of information.

And his asking Luthor to explain himself to the authorities, after all his schemes and his enterprises he was only accused of tax evasion, forgery, money laundering, conspiracy, threats, and embezzlement of funds...

And what didn't stop there, but the missing money was a legend to the authorities, and it didn't stop there, and the villains, which made the situation difficult...

Jasyns Viefinder Nakshhwgal, lawyerrepresenting Bunny-Ville and Ticoming Management, of the same group of luthor's shareholders.

And what he classified the police behavior in the case as extremely regrettable.

And the process seemed to hold on to the nationalities of the companies, not on concrete evidence, said the partner at the firm Peters & Pensil.

And grateful for the clarification...

And what was difficult to understand is why the police used an illegal mechanism to seize our clients' resources.

And that except as a means of avoiding judicial scrutiny of allegations that seem to have been more based on the fact that companies are...

And that largely Russian, American businessmen who were harmed by the fraudulent investigations the negotiations that took over and all a wave of misunderstandings and disagreements.

And the cops who were transferred, and charges of abuse of force and lack of evidence and false allegations and false accusations without evidence.

And what without any evidence, said Nakhwal.

Spokespeople for ADM and ICE preferred not to comment, as did a lawyer for Intomo Oil,alleging and asking them to remove the officers responsible for the case for lack of real evidence of an imaginary value.

A lawyer for Meridian Qualitil did not respond to requests for comment.

Police in London's financial district confirmed that the investigation was closed, but preferred not to comment further.

The Russian police in turn made the same comment in a press entourage,

And the Metropolis police in turn made the same allegations.

And in turn, each of the police authorities in each country made the same allegations...

In October 2020, after a court ordered the money to be returned, an agency spokeswoman said the officers were...

As told that aware that this was an unusual case without legal precedents to follow, and that there was no evidence of an alleged money that continues until being speculation.

And what can he say that for several days, there was no real evidence of an amount of such magnitude nor these exorbitant values. Yes they were accused of all crimes, but the actual values were lower.

In the end without the concrete evidence and witnesses to corroborate and claim that these values were transferred the case was diminished and could not prove anything.

And there were no real supposed aggrieved, so there wasn't a case, just lies and sensationalnews.

And Bruce knew, you can't ask a villain or a mercenary to go to court to say it was stolen, and say it was the money from a murder or world domination plan or plan to eliminate the league.

And which adding that they were grateful for the clarification given to the matter by the court.

The enormity of questionable money that passes through London and the clumsy attempt to seize is nothing more than $22 million.

And that the biggest problems of the authorities charged with fighting money laundering, and that in fact was counterfeit money according to experts.

What about these supposed hundreds of billions of pounds, dollars or any amount that are laundered through British banks or their subsidiaries around the world?

And that these hundreds of millions of pounds in London real estate are kept through suspicious funds?

It was just speculation and fake news, it was all Fake News.

And what said Murray Worth, a senior activist who works on money laundering issues for Global Mitenes..

And what was a supposed group in charge of a world domination plan...?

What about the London-based nonprofit that questioned this news...?

He praised the new measures aimed at combating money laundering, but said the UK and London's financial district still have a lot of work aheadof them.

And that everything was just Fake News, but the money laundering was fake and that was imagination.

Andalthough we have seen very good progress, we are still a long way from preventing the UK from playing that role... Worth said. Worth.

More suspicions of money laundering in Commerzbank, but was that also just Fake News?

Investigations into the money laundering scandal involving Commerzbank employees lead to the name of the bank's president: Klaus-Peter Müller and a contact with Luthor was also terminated for lack of evidence.

Involvement of executives in irregular business in Russia

The investigationsiam involving envolv, a fewdays ago, also the president of the bank, Klaus-Peter Müller Pincel and who announced the spokesman for Commerzbank on Saturday


	212. Chapter 212

26

The reason for the investigations is the alleged participation of the financial institution in illegaltransactions, involving the privatization of Russian telecommunications companies, in the 1980s to the present day, as all the case is nothing more than spectacular and sensational news.

Mere formality?

The bank's management insists on Müller's innocence and points to the investigations involving Müller and the connection to Luthor, are mere coincidences, and that as a mere legal formality.

Several other Commerzbank executives, however, are charged in the case.

And the allegations that actually went bankrupt and embezzlement were supposed to be much smaller than the media reported they would be, this alleged hacker who stole billions.

And in his closing arguments reiterating that all this is just child stories.

And that none of this was real, the assumptions and values alone are small amounts lost because of the recession and the stock market crash.

Klaus-Peter Müller Brush.

Müller Pincel was, until 1990, responsible for the central and eastern European sectors, and a part of the west, and the main expansion zone of the bank.

During this period, 920 billion euros were laundered through a company, according to media reports.

And he's using evidence from bank transaction histories.

And that his lawyers said, and that according to him was not that amount, claiming to be just over 90 million euros and that was based in Luxembourg and created especially to carry out the operation.

In mid-July, investigators came to the name of Andreas de Mazzon & Mazière, former director of Human Resources at Commerzbank.

The case came to light as part of a legal fight between the Russian group Alfa and the holding company Telecominvest (TCI) of St. Petersburg and when in bankruptcy they annulled the case.

And schematically ending the discussion and his sale to Wayne and that they said were involving a stock package of the Russian cell phone operator.

And also with the purchase of Megafon, that they annulled the case let the Wayne group take these two companies and the shares.

And the responsibilities of their own, of a leaky investigation.

After the sudden and unexpected resignation of Timothy Devron and Zefron Di Mazière, the bank continued to reject any involvement in money laundering.

And on the grounds that the executive accused of involvement in the scandal would have acted under his own responsibility and without any evidence the suspicions and transfers of police involved in the case.

The scope of Commerzbank's involvement in the case is still unclear and the total amount of money involved is unknown and there was no evidence and no allegations.

The press is talking about speculation of about 200 billion euros coming from irregular business, but the only thing they know was that of 20 million and if that was it.

Branches of the bank and employees' homes in West Germany were searched during the investigations.

A Swiss financial advisory firm is also accused of having provided services to those involved were added in a subsidiary of a foreign company and a cooperative.

Russia's payment processing company Chronos PayFull would be involved in brokering criminal cybers that work with fraudulent antivirus.

And that even those who attacked Mac OS X, according to an investigation by journalist Brian Michael Krebs, but none of this was proven and there was no real number and no truth of what was the speculation of that case in question.

Krebs received copies of emails received and sent by the company in 2020, but they were lost and the documents were erased by a breakdown on their computers, and there were no copies.

According to the independent journalist, who has worked as a reporter for the Metropolis Post, and the messages that point to the company's illicit activities.

And that were also shared with the police, claiming to be services of hackers who infiltrated the police and that he was humiliated and several police officers were accused of abuse of authority.

Chronos PayFull and what denied any charges previously and threatened to use legal remedies against anyone who tarnished the company's reputation and allegedly lost it.

And that it was an amount of $522 million, and that they claimed to be just a small loss of value.

And that it was because of the stock market crash in the previous recession that was no more than 12 million that was a figure that would be easily recovered.

In the emails, Krebs found an org chart showing chronos PayFull's various black divisions, but they were erased.

Among them is the Media May division, which involves processing music purchases.

And Chronos PayFull and that managed the payments of the site , which sold music at extremely low prices.

Another division of payments involves the sale of medicines by a website known as Rio-x Promotion Mouse.

Another division, called Project for YU, processes the purchase of fake antivirus.

And there was all of the biggest malicious code threats to computers today, he saw product designs that wouldn't come to light before 2032

And that according to a study by the University of California, Santa Barbara, Silicon Valley.

And that analyzed three fake antivirus distribution schemes, Chronos PayFull was used in all of them, but he had no more evidence, days before his computer crashed in the middle of the study and everything in it erased.

A report published in August in the New Gotham Times, which points out that one of the ways to beat spam would be to act against the companies that fund the practice.

A study cited by the newspaper states that 95% of credit card transactions involving drug and drug-related spam went through only three companies, but when they would talk about these companies..., well the computer broke down.

Krebs' research, if correct, shows that, similarly, viruses would also be funded by a few companies.

And that there was one in particular, but his name, and his data was lost and everything he studied disappeared, his computer became a museum piece.

Russian bonds and some countries during the crisis and investigations and maturing in the year 2030, and which also registered a sharp fall, with investors fearful.

And that after the continuation of the scandal started last week, and with the fall was bought by the company Wayne and who paid very little for them because of the devaluation.

It is worth noting that, recently, they had been elevated to the investment category and the grade by moody's risk rating agency.

And he in his study and his training around the world when he ended up in Italy for a certain period and remained a disciple of the mafia he had as Giuseppe as his tutor, and protector.

Giuseppe Salvatore, born in 1977, was sentenced to eight years and 10 months in prison for mafia association in 2009, during the periods when he was going back and forth from jail between the years that Bruce.

And with the knowledge of time and decorated a history book and a news magazine.

And several years later when he interviewed his widow and children after his death and read several freed about him.

And in his past time of his youth, and that's when he helped him get rid of various prisons and knowing the mafia's investment in Mosaic Princeps.

Giovanni, born in 1976, is serving a life sentence for murder.

And he went through several teachers, godfather, and protectors around the world and knowing the Italian mafia inside with an identity among mafia families.

And sometimes on Sundays he had lunch with families, lasagna and noodles, gnocchi and various pasta, and alternated between physical exercise practices thereafter.

Salvatore Riina, known as Totò Riina, born in Corleone, November 16, 1930, and he was a great protector.

And he died in Parma, November 17, 2017, and he was an Italian criminal.

He was a member of the Sicilian mafia Cosa Nostra.

Born into a peasant family, Totò lost his father at age 13 in a failed attempt to remove gunpowder from a World War II bomb that had not exploded.

Later, shortly after turning 18, and being arrested for the first time for murder, and he told him at one of the family reunions that this was how he joined the Cosa Nostra.

And they were under the hand of Luciano Liggio, who would later become his boss, he met the elders, who told good stories and were his numerous tutors in exchanges for his visions of the future.

He became the most powerful member of the criminal organization in the early 1980s, after Liggio's arrest.

Fellow mobsters nicknamed him The Beast, La Belva, and due to his violent nature, or sometimes called him The Short, U curtu, but never in his presence.

And that was due to his short stature of 1.58 cm, and Bruce next to him was a tall man.

During his life-long career in crime it is believed that he personally killed about forty to sixty people, and during the deaths he counted.

And that secretly he plundered them, nothing was left behind, and having ordered the death of hundreds of others.

And House Nostra accumulated secrets that were stored in secret locations, and he earned the right to access the secrets of The Nostra House.

Among the main and most notorious victims are Michele Navarra (one of the most celebrated mobsters of all time by Cosa Nostra and former boss of Luciano Liggio and the entire clan.

And before the mafia war and his death, he told us where he was looking for the secrets he was looking for.

And that later called Corleonesi, and the anti-mage judges Giovanni Falcone and Paolo Borsellino.

And when the Italians saw the possible first big fall of the Sicilian mafia go down the drain in 1992, and they were caught off guard, but in the wrong way, since the seer had spoken.

In 1969, Riina was convicted for the first time, but managed to live underground for 25 years.

And that was the year of his secret training with Riino the man was a beast in training, for days, he ate meat and pasta and trained every day and he watched the man secretly in his executions.

And that at the same time he had contact with Liggio he played in both teams knowing that they would never find out.

He took command of the Cosa Nostra in 1974, replacing Liggio.

In the same year, he married the teacher Antonietta Bagarella, who belonged to a large mafia family, and somehow he was a disciple of the mafia in exchange for his predictions.

And that secretly among the old-school mobsters with the tutoring of Veronika, Eduarda and Amasteus, beginning with their travels.

And all before his parents died he created a fame that he took advantage of to gain influence, and he had friends and allies who never revealed the truth.

They had four children, two of them also mobsters.

And the Italian families were very noisy and had different parties and there were always parties and gatherings on Sundays and they ate pasta and drank wine.

Giovanni, born in 1976, was sentenced to life imprisonment for murder, and Giuseppe Salvatore, born in 1977, to eight years and 10 months in prison for mafia association.

In the 1980s, Riina started a bloody internal mafia feud.

And he saw and predicted what the story said and reported as if he saw the future, and there was so...

And winning the confrontation between the palermitan families, and in 1982 took control of all the most profitable activities of the mafia, such as drug trafficking and kidnappings.

And becoming the head of the Dome, the Cosa Nostra, and it was in this period that they kept their money in accounts in banks like Mosaic Princeps.

And before killing their enemies they took their riches their moneys, and they added to their new empire and invested their money in a way they found safe.

And they paid more to keep track of a portion of their rivals' earnings and use against them, so they could manage

And that was how they met mosaic princeps and so kept secrets commanding the actions under the covers.

At the head of the Cosa Nostra, Totò began a manhunt for state officials, and with the threats that made him powerful, but ended up in prison on January 15, 1993.

And in a suburb of Palermo, thanks to the collaboration of repentant criminals and their personal driver.

And Totò and the entire Corleonesi clan never spoke about any mafia activity.

And that keeping their additives secret, and they hid where Bruce discovered would be the safe house and that helped what was over time denying his participation in Cosa Nostra.

In 2009, however, Riina stated that the Corleonesi had never ordered the killing of anti-mafia prosecutor Paolo Borsellino.

And he was a great administrator and entrepreneur in the way he maintained power and managed the business and had power over his rivals and enemies.

And having as a source called the man of the future, and they believed that he always knew when it would be an ambush and so he was always prepared.

And he was Il Viggente, and so he used it to win their graces, and know about his secrets in a secret scheme, which he had the patience to orchestrate.

And he only used the events to avoid danger because years later the police schemes in his hunts were revealed to the public when he read them and decorated them.

And that this would have been a coup of the state itself, thus assuming its role within the mafia.

Justice confiscated from him a fortune of 125 million euros, and he was kept informed of everything that occurred, he had occasional secret exits when it was necessary.

And during the years he kept the mobsters informed and their travels, he received some benefits and suspicious account information.

Salvatore died from cancer on November 17, 2017, at the prison house where he was serving time in Parma, Italy.

Despite being imprisoned, Totò did not regret the crimes committed. In a message intercepted by police months before his death, he said that

They can never deal with me, even if they sentence me to 3, 000 years in prison.

His career is reported in the cinema, with the series Il capo dei capi.

And he read the news, was at his funeral with another identity.

Bruce Wayne couldn't be linked to those mobsters so there was one of several fake IDs he used.

PALERMO, Nov 17 (ANSA) – The historic...

And he was the boss of the Cosa Nostra mafia, Salvatore Totò Riina, sentenced to 26 life sentences for numerous murders.

And he took possession of the secrets and schemes of all that man's actions, and so he went around the world putting the schemes into practice.

Riina, who turned 87 on the day of her death, was hospitalized at the Parma hospital's inmate office and had undergone two surgeries in recent weeks. After the last operation, he went into a coma.

Despite being in jail since 1993 and advanced health problems, the most bloodthirsty of Italian mobsters was still considered the head of Cosa Nostra.

His group lost strength to other new organizations of the kind, but never ceased to exist, he directed power, and manipulated the schemes, for years he was requisitioned by several houses such as Il Viggente.

Defense attorneys even tried unsuccessfully to get him out of jail to have one, but he said he should have a dignified death, but he couldn't.

And everything was among his family, but justice always denied the requests because he considered him still a dangerous mind, there were huge amounts of secrets that he obtained with his help.

And so his schemes, and he had more than one mentor, where he discovered secrets through several clients who sought him out.

Among the murders led by him are the deaths of judges Giovanni Falcone and Paolo Borsellino.

And that would happen, whether by the hand of this mobster or in the hand of another mobster due to the long history of the judges who had the pachorra to condemn these mobsters, in question, it was fate itself, and he just said what according to the stories of the newspapers would happen.

The two, being the first best known for the operation, Decorated Gloves, and they were tough on mafia groups and died in two terrorist attacks in the early 1990s.

And be that, but his mysterious fame came to the judges who tried everything to avoid and without success, which was inevitable anyway, were able to pay for protection.

Despite the death, both are considered fundamental by the near disappearance of Cosa Nostra.

Christiane Largada, since October this year president of the European Central Bank (ECB) and until then director-general of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), and which did not last long, was the shortest duration of which was the direction.

And that was a troubled period sinking the career and that was right in the middle of losing credibility with a status that was degraded with the lack of a word better affected by a scandal, and used to carry lead.

And until 2002 he was a partner of the international law giant Culkin Baker & Mackenzie Macaulay (CBMM), when he left to take over as Minister of Foreign Trade in dominique Ville-Ping's government.

And that this part of the French woman's 63-year-old résumé was already known.

The news: at the same time, between 2002 and 2006, reveals this Friday the Spanish El País, Start.

She was also a counselor for two subsidiaries of the parent company, both based in countries that are now considered tax havens, one in Bermuda, the other in Singapore.

And I don't know if it was for incompetence, getting the tram walking, being a complete victim, not reading what you sign, it was because she was at the wrong time, but it happened

And they were in one of their disguises and went to pay a visit to the bank in question.

In Bermuda, Largada was a board counsel at Law in Contexto Demande Ltda, a holding company of Culkin Baker & Mackenzie Macaulay (CBMM), and headquartered in Hamilton Hill.

And that it was the capital of the islands in the North Atlantic in the city of Cursa City.

And until May 2019, explains the Spanish newspaper, Bermuda was considered a tax haven by the European Union. Singapore.

And that's where in 2002 CBMM founded Law in Contexto Demande Ltda, and is still part of this list of tax havens.

And she's being very carefree about the rules when she saw money that even if it was fake.

And he went there probing, when with one disguised as an old redhead, and that just isn't protected by bank secrecy anymore, as then it was.

And along with a newly hired undercover agent who was working as a corporate account manager.

And she thought about money and was always welcome after all, the important thing was to bring in customers this was the essentials.

And he appeared a few, sometimes, a gentleman bent and little able to get around and whose victim and beast face and who would not be able to be in some injury and would not be seen as a threat.

And that lowered her guard and evaluate or any security in making an account and leave in the responsibility of a young woman not long hired.

And to be honest what I was thinking about the slowness and signatures and the time i'd be in front of a computer with an old man.

The French lawyer was also an advisor to this subsidiary, which disseminated information about laws and regulations in different countries to clients via the Internet.

Contacted by El País, BM assured that both subsidiaries always observed all the laws of the countries where they were based.

At the time of the Mosaic Princeps scandal, Christiane Largada, then leader of the IMF.

And it all happened under his capable hands and what to some extent before the accusations and who harshly criticized the subterfuges of multinationals to pretend to pay taxes, and even be charged later.

And tax evasion causes greater public debt and less investment in education, health and other services, but she was one of the defendants and lost her job anyway amid the investigations.

In an intercept recorded by police in February this year, he had told his wife that it would be.

And always Totò Riina, even if he has to serve 3,000 years in prison." (ANSA)

Riina had requested her release in July, citing a serious illness, but the request was rejected after a court.

And that determined that the medical care in prison was as adequate as what he would receive outside the prison system.

And the detainees are accused of association of mafia-type criminals, extortion, possession of weapons and fires, among other suspicions, he knew it would come to nothing, if they were arrested, it would not work, and he would lose power over them.

The operation was the result of four separate criminal investigations, which would not succeed after all.

It was months of onslaught attempts, months of negotiations, and fruitless investigations that led nowhere and that every location they tracked ran the world and then there was no success.

And in question being particularly doubtful that they did not

And there were others who say they were less skeptical that they would never be able to get back the business that they said would be without any shorts so that they could not recover...

Since the end of November 2018, there have been several court courts and annulments of trials.

And there were many public buildings, subway stations and shopping malls in Moscow and St. Petersburg to a part of Europe that was a branch of these affected developers...

And there were many people like Fiadorenko who were wanted asorange, and sold their names to create false legal entities...

And everything has been paralyzed almost daily because of false bomb threats that they haven't heard of.

According to Russian media reports, several emails from these fake alerts include references to the millions who disappeared from Lex-Corp. and Mayelev a contact from Luthor and Murdoch.

A statement carried by Mayelevitchi's owned TV channel, Tesuwarfryda, called these threats false as a smear campaign against him.

And while there were many outspoke earnings overdrafts reports of high interest rates and unsecured loans...

Several entrepreneurs have been contacted in the midst of this.

Call by call had the same story.

Neither Konstantinos Keyothing is an ally of Power's contacts according to contacts of informants and those responsible for The Financial Sector of Mayelevitchi nor their companies have anything to do with the disappearance of coins, the Lex brokerage or its management."

Mayelevitch declined to speak to a U.S. television channel about the case, and BTM did not respond to questions from the report.

The agents took a subpoena to compel him to testify at an FBI branch...

Meanwhile, in Greece, two years after his dramatic arrest of a businessman whose information leaked about Wayne Interpreses' suspicious earnings and diversions on the beach, Alexander Verona remains in prison.

Information has been reportedly leaked that he was doing industrial espionage at Wayne Enterprises at Luthor's behest...

Lex and Power had their hands tied, they had no knowledge as to who they were leaking and if there were wiretaps in a building they had rented toward a secret meeting that was not so secret at the end...

They knew something about Murdoch, but they didn't say anything about it.

The United States, Russia and France seek his extradition.

He does not see his wife, who now suffers from a brain tumor, two years ago and as for contacts according to some that his wife supposedly does not suffer from any brain tumor.

And there were contacts with some gotham socialites about a French businesswoman named Veronika...

The woman in question refused to speak to fbi agents...

She was very enlightening, open to a conversation, and there was nothing to hide...

She reported that some of her branches were also looted...

There were many recordings that she gave up without any complication...

And she was a great person, and she had no trouble talking and giving information...

Brian Mcdonald he is the redheaded Nicholas Cage, great athletic and muscular tall, a muscular model and he was an American intelligence agent and who worked alongside the Pentagon and FBI.

And along with the senior agent his superior Lenox Leon bald man the face of Bruce Willis and being the older version of and tall that in his golden times was beautiful and next to the Russian intelligence agent.

And this was senior agent Mikhailov Zorkin this is older Tom Cruise with white hair and his field agent also linked to Russian intelligence Fadeyev Bortnik the Keanu Reeves with blond hair...

Both Brian and Fadeyev were the best agents of each intelligence...

And it all started in the middle of gotham's conflict and gang war that was spreading throughout the United States...

And only in Russia was the center of operations...

There was the American agent trained and recruited since childhood named Joseph Hopkins and a former black middle-aged businessman who had a mining company...

And he was a government agent who had long been missing and was applying for asylum at the American embassy in Russia with a tape recorder...

This businessman's name was Antony Cruise was an American businessman who saw a way to grow up and he loved money as much as stepping on some.

And that suffered in life fought with the black panthers and grew in fame and power no one would expect anything from him, besides good and the best, he dealt with agreements and it was with the help of a benefactor who managed to become a businessman ...

And he dealt with the first-degree apartment...

And he never gave up he grew up well in the years when the struggle of his growing race was the best of the best and today, and he was reclusive amid his wealth and doing charity and sending donations and help to some regions of Africa...

And he was dealing with some embezzlement from his company Cruise Inc.

And he was dealing with a venture that was suspected and a recent cartel in his company...

And gradually he was recovering, but in those months he was reclusive on his property far away from an unknown region of the United States...

And right after attacks on several developers and a recent attack on the American embassy...

They heard Antony hadn't been seen in a long time...

In the middle of which several armed soldier guards were on standby surrendering Josep with a gray blouse and a chip and a recorder...

And he had turned himself in to the U.S. authorities...

And he was seized under government custody, between the bars of entry into the middle of Russian territory...

And he's going into the embassy with the agents being sent from that sector to question him.

They were one of the things that happened often...

And he had a cesium information 137 a very sophisticated and scattered version...

\- She's about to come to central Russia and she's going to spread it and there's going to be an explosion. "He said.

I can help you. " He said. "It will destroy everything around you. " He said. I want to get out of here.

And you think it's that easy? Questioned a short-haired, curly agent...

\- I have contact not only with the cesium, but the red demon. "He said.

Get me out of here and I'il tell you. " He said.

And this man counted his fingers his movements to stay calm I think. "An agent thought of looking in the mirror on the other side of the room...

\- Do you think it's that easy? Questioned again.

And he opened a revelation.

\- There will be at dusk a transport of a part of the cargo a ton of Cesium. " He said.

Five hundred kilos of explosives hidden under the asphalt explode three armored cars at kilometer 4.7 of the highway that connects the airport to the Sicilian city of Palermo, Italy.

It's 17 hours, 56 minutes and 48 seconds on May 23, 1992. The result: five dead, including Judge Giovanni Falcone, the target of the attack.

Two months later, on July 19, at 4:58 p.m., a car bomb ended the lives of his colleague Paolo Borsellino and five other people on Via D'Amelio, in the same Palermo.

And he was right after all.

Since then, the names of Falcone and Borsellino have become a tragic symbol of the fight against the mafia in Sicily.

Scenario of destruction after the bombing that killed Judge Falcone, was different as those incidents, there were others whether he knew he was psychic or not.

Their funerals took thousands of Sicilians to the streets of Palermo in a mobilization of repudiation of organized crime on the Italian island.

They didn't kill them, their ideas go under our legs.

The phrase that read on the posters of balconies of the Sicilian capital in those days became a motto.

Was that wrong?

It was part of the story, and nothing could be done, and if it did, something would cause a butterfly effect.

And now kill all of us, and his trip to Palermo, and what he says is the effects of a gang war, and during the events, he saw that the flag carrying anti-democracy activists in protest of 2007 in Palermo

The deaths of Falcone and Borsellino marked the pinnacle in the strategy of attacks undertaken by Cosa Nostra.

And they were famous mobsters, Carmine Falconi, was his relative, but the much distanced.

And he was an eyewitness to his training of the Sicilian mafia war of the late 1980s and the early 1990s that left dozens dead.

And the war for power was part of italy's history and that in turn he could see what everyone could say as a passage of history.

They also represented a break in the social perception of the mafia.

And he took a class with a man he would only know about books and his work.

And it was Professor Rocco Sciarrone, a sociologist specializing in the mafia phenomenon, referred to those attacks as one, yes as he said it would be cultural trauma, but it would be part of the story, but it was part of it.

And it was a radical change, the changes, and the war of the sovereignty of Cosa Nostram caused there to be deaths, slaughters and persecutions, and good old-fashioned blackmail, bribes and threats to those who defied them.

And for the first time in Italy's history, the Mafia has become a public evil on a general level, an enemy that has to be fought, it was rather a public evil, but it was the necessary evil.

And that he called and gave a motivation to those who fight.

And not that they had no enemies, they had their own core forces of the power struggle.

Dealing with sociology, which showed that man desires power and is born of violence by practicing violence.

And this necessary evil that World has in ages in generations and that show the world a mafia that today, and that is rooted in power.

And if there were no them, they would be others and there will always be those who sought power.

And he took classes, with the professor of Sociology at the University of Turin, he was in his master's degree in sociology in Italy.

And before that, the Mafia was either not fought or was fought only by some sectors of society, and what would be a sector of government control, they paid bribes to exist.

However, this transformation had already begun a few years earlier thanks to the work of fighting the Mafia of Facolne and Borsellino, among others that emerged with a harsh façade of anti-corruption.

The most notable episode was called the Maxi Palermo process, and it occurred between 1986 and 1987.

And he studied history, and so it was essential to what he did, and he helped him.

And he handed over the authorities as an anonymous informant who had a balance of 360 convictions and more than 2,200 years in prison accumulated in sentences to criminals.

And he played both for the government as a seer, and for Cosa Nostra as some who spoke as it would happen, and when it would happen, those who were smart were not near or at the site of the beatings and slaughters.

It was one of the toughest blows against Cosa Nostra to date.

In 2012, at the age of 20, a monument was erected in memory of Judge Giovanni Falcone in Palermo.

And he frequented their homes, and talked to their killers and foresaw the future of each of them, even if they were terrified of their impending deaths.

And he'd get training with the best killer if they came to die, wanted to leave their legacies, pass their side forward.

And he did the best psychic style of disaster when it was necessary, and that gave up the right scenes and the best performances he can do, and he got his diary, got famous, and money he could spend well and an unprecedented fame, best mother diná.

And he was the master of acting and soon after the will came out, he charged it in exchange for his visions.

The deaths of Falcone and Borsellino four years later were seen as revenge and a show of force with which Cosa Nostra intended to frighten the powers of the Italian state.

And there was how he said a war, and it was a war of information, he would report to each one what would happen if he wasn't there, but how it was were very detailed newspapers.

And after all he would only receive the credit of something that would happen without him, and that would be the idea of another...

And he would describe it differently, if on the one hand it appeared that the Sicilian Mafia as a weakened organization that lost much of its social control on the island, but that actually continued yes, and behind the curtains.

And the attacks on Falcone and Borsellino had a paradoxical long-term effect that, over the years, eventually imploded the criminal organization itself.

And the mafia's terrorist heyday between 1991 and 1993 led, subsequently, to disaster, and what better way to end an organization.

And let it be from the inside to have been and playing against each other against charges of attempted assassinations taken by power and that power struggle.

And that would literally fragment, and that everyone there and would put an end to the organization.

And with the fight, and many mafia leaders ended up in prison, ambushes, slaughters and charges of power-taking, all based on plans they heard from others, informants who literally.

And there they were strategically positioned in a place where they heard occasionally.

And what was a certain conversation, a plot and an ambush, which would be the takeover if not a assassination plot.

And he didn't need a very good thing, which was a supposed vision of something they couldn't say backwards, and they couldn't help it, but when they knew.

And that ended in disagreements, which led to an argument and a struggle, and to the end in wars and deaths, by ambushes.

And leading to slaughters of entire families, were taken forcibly based on deaths and machine guns.

And in systemic attacks between the various slaughters that occurred and escapes from police raids that came to meet.

And there were accusations of treason on both sides and without realizing that there was an infiltrator and even a police informant.

The great capo Salvatore Riina was arrested, among the facts that none of them came to realize his plays, and several years later.

And his partner Provenzano was also arrested, there were raids and police so much they were religious believed in his visions.

And also in their contacts with the United States were practically interrupted, at least in theory, but not in reality.

And the weakening of the Mafia occurred by the mistakes of mafia leaders, in believing in something that was not always real, and their arrogance and the fact that they faced it directly.

And with the state repression, and they took advantage of the fact that they could take advantage of the difficulty and maintain power.

Police pressure, the creation of new anti-mafia laws (such as the protection of whistleblowers and the confiscation of mafia assets, and which he can divert in the end.

And just as they were crucial tools in the change and in his plan, he was not mafia and served as a study since he was an undercover agent.

And, as in operation Rastro de Estrela, the Italian operation Clean Hands revealed in the 1990s cases of corruption involving politicians, businessmen and mobsters.

Bernardo Provenzano, one of the heads of Cosa Nostra, was arrested in 2006 after spending 42 years as a fugitive, he gave clues and from time to time.

And he knew how he said the personalities of each of the stories, and that he could see that it was the artists and celebrities of their means of acting, who were the actors they would say were the mobsters in their lives and their power play.

And he made consultations with him, using one of his other identities not to let it show and not give the tile in the league of justice and or in his other life.

The numbers are revealing, much larger than they really are.

And in 1991 and 1992, the murder rate in Sicily was 9.7 and 8.3 per 100,000 inhabitants, well above the Italian average.

Since then, the drop has been constant and in 2016 it stood at 0.7, at a level similar to the rest of the Italian regions, he was present from time to time when he would make an appointment, and of course he charged.

Palermo, elected at the beginning of the year as the Italian cultural capital of 2018, is now a city that tries to move away from the bad image associated with the Mafia.

In parallel, more than 2,000 people were arrested in the same period for their relationship with Cosa Nostra and assets worth more than US$4 billion have been confiscated since 1992.

And using his intelligence and using his contacts and the police and he was able to retrieve daily reports and documents that he chose every time he sent elaborate clues from police raids.

And that he could use for future blackmails and some benefits and once some things he could use to his advantage.

Police pressure increased considerably after the bombing campaign of the 1990s and caused the downfall of the organization's leaders, who lost some of their most profitable businesses.

And the Sicilian Mafia ceased to be a significant player in the drug market, and he acted masterfully and well prepared.

When Falcone investigated her, Cosa Nostra had a very important role in trafficking, he could discover her routes and how they avoided surveillance.

He maintained connections with Turkish suppliers, had a presence in New York when discussing the supply of heroin in the American market on the East Coast.

And he managed countless times to retrieve relics and objects that would be destroyed and that would no longer exist for the public or anyone else.

And he had made a deal, and every time he got it right, he earned the right to claim anything.

And now, the Sicilian Mafia buys drugs to resell them locally, but it's not an international actor.

This role was assumed by the Ndrangheta, the Calabrian mafia, he knew how to act and where the balance of power would follow, nothing would change, even if he tried, and he tried a thousand times to be clear.

And that in the case when he tried and realized he should follow the cycle just repeating what would happen as a text book.

Unlike the Cosa Nostra, the Calabrian Ndrangheta has never carried out an attack offensive against the Italian state.

And he was smart, the Italian house, too.

And that kept the own discretion of organizations engaged in illicit business, and they learned as they do today, experts say, is the richest Italian mafia, businessmen and traders.

And they knew how to manage the money, and that was followed by the Neapolitan Camorra, and they should be treated as such were business men.

And that even if it was wrong it was still a sale, even though it was illegal, there were still those who bought it.

In Sicily, continued police pressure made it difficult to reorganize the Cosa Nostra, and gave room for another organization to grow using the distraction of the Cosa Nostra war.

And what was there who wanted to take advantage of it and insert themselves and infiltrate and try to make money from the weakness that was the internal war of power.

And he was beaten, and that, he realized his fame grew and that he was consulted by each of them.

They still control part of sicily's territory, but with some difficulty, due to wars, slaughters and ambushes.

And that interfered with everyone's life, on a quiet afternoon in the middle of a family reunion, in a quiet bar, in a restaurant and sometimes in the bakery.

And he was consulted to know when it would occur and he leaked to another group that he followed the news he read in his previous life.

And the less i expected, the less they waited for cars and to go to machine-action an alleged and suspicious member of a rival mafia house.

And that by chance was there eating, drinking and sometimes were expected and fought back and caused a carnage, and used passers-by as shields stray bullets.

And there were deaths and what was a fact, and that came as a side effect.

And that it was people being affected, violence grew, and they were caught off guard and in the crossfire.

And that instantly there was an ambush, followed by an exchange of fire, and sometimes several escapes, and the police, who came by tow, sometimes ended instantly, there were victims.

And as it began, it ended, but they came with the effect of mountains of bodies all around and scattered, despair and hysterical people trying to run away from the place and begging for life.

They have a hard time raising money, but Bruce doesn't.

And that would be the beginning of the end, and with that with wars, it made it more complicated to maintain, power, rather than worry about alliances, and sales and the administration of power and invest money or sell.

And they were committed to killing each other, and they made everyone dissatisfied, from their customers, even within their families.

And ending as fast as it began, the recurring problem was that simply the power struggle was intricate.

And that they disputed power and internal control, and fragmentation came from the inside out and the purchase of weapons that were to kill each other rather than sell.

And many of its members don't make as much money as they used to.

They're in financial trouble because of the war.

And the money they get comes through traditional extortion activities in exchange for, and protection, but not as much as in the past...

And they cared, but it went too far to stop.

Extortion, without it, how power would come, and if they would have any.

The pizzo, or mafia extortion, continues to be charged in Sicily

The work of civil society was decisive.

Associations like Addio pizzo, and that was literally goodbye to mafia extortion, and that was born in 2004 and that groups more than a thousand merchants and entrepreneurs.

And the one who refused to pay Cosa Nostra made visible the repudiation of the mafia group, and was killed in the end.

And at first it was a good deal, but not in the long run, and they lost power.

However, the payment of pizzo, remains widely practiced in Sicily.

As he confirmed, and most of the research on the whole process was more than extortion, it was not simple, the businessmen who accept payment.

And that they're still the vast majority, but it's hard to know how many pay bribes, and that explains a report on the mafia, and what was a large sum, and it's a lot of money, more than they could calculate.

And whether it was used or not, it was another story, and if it wasn't for the war of power he would have kept it between them, but it didn't last.

If for Bruce, this type of business was maintained, but this mafia activity par excellence is that of extortion, for allowing to control economic activities over a limited territory.

And if it was another time it would have increased, evolved.

And maybe it would have muted or surrendered, if at another time it worked.

The construction and distribution industry, the supermarkets, the trade, they all paid to function, and since they wouldn't pay attention to where that money was going, and they were engaged in wars.

And they wouldn't notice, and they were between internal wars, fights for territories, and they weren't educated in accounting, and they trusted those who shouldn't, so it was easy to divert funds.

And there were amounts and amounts without them coming down, and when they had doubts thrown into the accounts of another mafia entourage, blame other people, claim ambushes and divert attention.

And that's what he did, diverted attention, and none of it made a difference, if he wanted the money, he had it, and it made no difference, the ambushes and the interceptions.

And they were then done when there were wars and robberies in the open, and often right between their noses and in warehouses.

And they are the sectors in which the mafia operates more simply, and it was easy to steal in the open using even seizures that were never linked to it, but by a police operation.

The maintenance of traditional mafia activities adds more discretion in the way it operates today.

Major attacks and murders in broad daylight are less frequent.

And the Mafia has been shot down and weakened, and that's very important to highlight, but it tries to reorganize itself, in my opinion, there were many incompetent people no use having money.

And even if stolen one does not know how to manage, and one of the most important strategies is the growing presence of the Mafia in the legal economy.

It is what in Italy we call the gray zone, and here the problem is the introduction of mobsters with relations of complicity and crossed interests with exponents of the legal economy, with businessmen.

However, the boundaries between political and economic corruption and the activities of the Mafia itself are not always clear.

And that it is business groups that have accumulated resources, including from the past, and that remain active in businesses that we could call clean, but with corrupt methods.

And he defines using a specialization of how the Mafia as a pathology of democracy and insists that the problems and democratic needs they have provided.

And with the rise of organized crime endure in Sicily and the rest of Italy, whether they were organized or not, but that was what used a way to take advantage of weakness.

Therefore, despite the optimism in the face of the weakening of the Cosa Nostra, and he agrees, that even with the war, and the power that was weakened, but served for his control.

And they did not lose all their power, and that their ruin was not complete.

And she was defeated in a very important battle, and he was one of the witnesses who witnessed the events.

The war, however, continues, never happened and never stopped happening, was minimized there was truce, and smaller struggles of territory.

And he saw by witnessing and relying on the fear used against him, and how the country, which feared a Chinese expansion through the Far East, decided to build a transcontinental line 125 years ago.

And that there was a way to try to maintain power, and he traveled a little more in time, right in a body that was compatible in an earlier period and using as a host of an ancestor itself.

And it was like a parasite that adapted to a body compatible with his desires, he assimilated into control and directed him to a specific place and created his offspring.

And he traveled a few thousand years in the not-too-distant past, just over 800 years...

And between some periods of history coming with great changes and using a compatible body of some distant ancestor.

And he had made his sock foot, and created a legacy, so for a long time, he took over a body of a descendant of 200 in 200 years, periodically and reincarnated after another 200 years.

And so he rooted his power in the seed and DNA of a consanguineous relative and used him as a host and assimilating and fusing creating a perfect copy a clone of himself, it was him, and repeating the process in the same entourage of descendants.

And while he roamed Europe in the medieval period and were watching the harbor, bustling on a clear day in a sculptural body, a classic, 1,600-period outfit.

And when he wore long white and hair that were as long as his height, and clothes adorned in red and black and red colors.

And he climbed on the boats he saw out of the harbor, full of people, and he was looking for a certain pirate, he looked and watched if he was equal in the paintings.

And while he had a letter of recommendation, not that he needed to, they always needed a surgeon or doctor, which was rare on the boats.

And that was the reason he didn't reveal it in the first place, and that's why when he spotted a hungry dog looking for the bone.

And then he was asking along the way where Cavendish's boat was, and they didn't need a surgeon, then he talked about his occupation.

And it didn't take long, he went towards several pirate ships at that narrow anchorage.

You saw everything from beggars, cushions, kids stealing by square millimeters, helmsmen, rags, mischievous creatures out of some nightmare from hell.

And from men covered in sores, professionals of love, or rather women of life for coins, cook who seemed to sell pork wash.

Thomas Cavendish (September 19, 1560 – May 1592) was an English admiral, he spotted him twice more and he could call for a favor if he were to seek him again as was the case in the future.

And that's when he heard...

Several frightened men rushing to give way to the men of the sea, and these sick and cursed men to the riches of unbelieving men.

And they were superstitious and cowardly religious men, but they were not villains, just ignorant men and without study, due to the time they lived, the era that passed did not change much.

And they bumped into the Mongols near the strait, and had a spectacular escape, not before and at the end each of them became ill.

And a few years after their second encounter, he found him at the gates of death, caught off guard with a forty-degree fever, he landed to hallucinate drinking milk from his hand, thinking it was his mother, and that would be hilarious.

And that if it wasn't so tragic, there were sick men coming down from the boats, crawling practically, and the symptoms would be for you to see a strong flu.

And in the middle of the pier, and he saw that the previous captain sought help from some surgeon or doctor, or priest or anyone who delivered them from the plague that ravaged them.


	213. Chapter 213

28

And he questioned them, the fact of wearing a crucifix and a beat helped him to have respect for the captain, who soon kissed his hand.

\- And what distress you, a son? He questioned him.

\- Cursed men of the sea. "Said a sailor. Bringing the plague. And then spitting on the floor.

\- Man, sir, evil got us. "Said the captain in half words, and his nose runny.

And that they came from Mongolia, a long expedition, and that brought riches and tow some disease that made them boil like that burned in boiling oil.

And whose accounts came from the only man who didn't fall apart, the captain, and he was talking about the heat...

And that was scorching I must say, at that time there were no vaccines for simple diseases and to see men lying in droves like dead flies hardly recognized Thomas.

And that was the fact of the cold and the hot of the sea and that of the sun, adding to the fact that they stayed months on trips and that the food was over, and there were not many or few remedies also did not help.

And he was young and looked like a leper, in other times, a thousand years in the future, they would know what it was and what it was now.

And that they were just men cursed from some plagues for stealing gold, who was he to say otherwise, and he wouldn't want to create some feuds and misunderstanding.

And then for something like that, then he qualified himself for office

I'm going to help you. " He said.

And extending his arms in saying.

\- In the name of God I will help everyone and deliver this, I will leave as new. "And so I said.

And then there's no one to refuse, and he helped them.

And then he asked me to take them to some pub or tavern, there was an inn near the pier.

And as they were guided there, the men who were not missing to take men from the sea...

"Someone could take them to some lodging, and whoever helps them will be rewarded with the grace of God, and I will save them.

And there was not one who denied help, thinking of his own salvation.

And there was the innkeeper.

And he was a fat, big, big man and a rough man, his inn was in the roughest form and he appeared to be a complete barbarian, but most of all...

And there were the most suspicious pirates and clients of homicidal temperament that a man has ever seen, but they retreated for the men to enter.

And if you look at him, well he was a gentle giant and he was religious, like everyone else there.

And upon hearing his words, he made the sign of the cross, like everyone there, and was ready to lick the ground he stepped on.

And that he was going to treat them by saying that yes the gold was cursed, but that he was an ancient bishop and that he was also a doctor of body and soul.

And the words of God was very important, and daily prayers and a soup made better than any cook there, who did not know the right seasonings.

And the best remedy for a flu besides seasoned bm chicken soup, was strong herbal tea Echinacea tea with honey, milk with mint, honey and guaco.

There was also rosemary tea with honey, ginger, lemon balm, cloves and cinnamon, and there was a variety that no one knew but was easily found.

And one prays twice a day, cold compress and get colder even not wanting.

And he volunteered by praying and making the divine soup that would end all the suffering of all there and be immediately and hopelessly and raptured to the throne of heaven,

And nothing compared to a good soup, a warm bed and a good night's sleep, and that you learn after a thousand years with science and diets with the evolution of science.

And it is clear after five days of well-made soup and no washing and three daily meals, and magic ones, which all will submit to office and donated in the name of God and the bishop...

And having good sleep and rest, and after that were new, and being blessed with the sign of the cross.

And that's what they gave, they didn't feed properly.

And the only reward besides being faithful to God was the fact that he would deliver himself from the cursed gold that afflicted all that suffering.

And he asked that the shipment be donated to him that he ask for a favor, that when he could allow him to board with them when he requested, and they readily accepted.

And he took away the huge shipment of Mongol riches, and he enlisted the help of some barbarians who helped him in search of divine salvation.

And he went to his fortress which was along with some horses and a wagon, which he was celebrated and had a retinue of six strong men accompanying him, and to the top of the mountain where the abandoned abbey stood,

And that was where the fortress was, he said goodbye to his escort blessing them and went down the mountain.

Between 1586 and 1588, the British navigator Thomas Cavendish (1560-1592) toured the world, passing through Peru and China.

And after a few years later on his journeys again back to that same pier, he received several sick seamen and became a stop.

And that's where he healed sick people and blessed the travelers, pirates, and sailors who passed by.

And he came up again with Thomas, but this time a strong man, and who somehow recognized the cardinal, and coming down from the middle of the pier approached him and kissed his hand the man recognized him.

\- The young son was older and stronger. "Said the cardinal.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. Thanks to your eminence. " He said.

And he thought. "Would you like an emissary of heaven who helps your vessel during your journey, my son? He questioned him.

\- Is there, if your eminence like this, accept? " He said.

\- But first I need to fill up. " He said.

And he accompanied him for a long time on his travels, during which he would discover

On the way, and he accompanied him and saw that his pirates were religious, but the law of man would not be fearful...

And he saw that the pirate plundered what he could, for every place he went, and even the riches of the Galleon Santa Ana, and in the midst of sighting the ship.

And like several other vessels, he appeared on the high seas, the less he expected to attack them, and then he intercepted him by approaching him with cannons.

And then they fired and hit each of the boats in a row.

And to which they traveled for months and it was worth feeling the wind, what was not good in the experience was the taste of washing that they called food, and that carried spices and pieces of gold from the Philippines ...

And that's where he witnessed several ambushes and nautical intercepts, a pirate who plundered ships and as he got in with his countless ankle boots, and he was going to Acapulco, Mexico.

As far as he could go through those straits and the path of the sea he hitchhiked and gave thanks when he baptized a ship and when they saw a holy man.

And being greeted with cannonballs, fleeing with the booty in the midst of an immense storm, and the sound of the sea summer.

And then he abused his status that benefited him and no one would attack a bishop and so he dressed up as a holy man and traveled with some pirate boats.

And to which he memorized the maps of treasure chests and that they hid and he after disembarking again drew each treasure map and kept them, and these adventures earned him experience.

The riches, which included Inca and Aztec gold pieces, would have been hidden by the navigator himself.

And that's where he least expected it, he was a man true to his principles, and that's what he discovered, there was an island, that theory wasn't an island, it was...

Brazil...?

Where Ilhabela may be, on the north coast of São Paulo, it houses dozens of vessels that have sunk over the last four centuries, and he was a witness and historically saying this, had no price.

And he saw more than a hundred boats sunk in war and the shaking of the waves towards him, and they were several times for little, very little that did not sink when they invaded ships and plundered them.

Also hides treasures left by pirates, not only him, were too much, he made his historic sock foot, memorizing those pieces of sock for that in the future.

What if you only bought or tried to buy an island or buy land and find the investment excuse or bring a research center as a front to do your treasure hunt.

And what was very propitious using the excuse of private investment to not have scouts and curious.

And all when he was going to build a private property or a submarine when he was going to harvest.

Saco do Sombrio beach, on the western edge of the Castelhanos bay, was a favorite of both pirates and him from that moment on.

And it has difficult access by land, is surrounded by mountains and has exit to the Atlantic Ocean, but nothing would stop a submarine if he knew where to go.

The Brazilian coast is home to other treasures, and the pirates stole each of them in the open and hid them among straits, rocks and underwater caves, right in the eye and sight, but in secret caves, between beautiful island.

The Ship Santa Rosa, which disappeared in 1,726 in the Northeast, carried gold and silver valued at $400 million, if not for the greed it would keep to itself at that time.

For several times he roamed the sea in pirate vessels that served as a scapegoat and distraction for the various stories of

The Queen of Angels, who disappeared in 1722 in Guanabara Bay, had about $500 million in wealth.

As an explorer, Cavendish participated in the Virginia founding expedition in 1585, commanding a ship in Sir RichardGreen-Ville'sfleet.

The Colony of Roanoke on roanoke island in DareCounty, needed shepherds, it wasn't a Christian colony anyway.

And it was in present-day North Carolina was a venture financed and organized by Sir Walter Raleigh in the late 16th century to establish an English settlement...

And he was there in the body of an ancestor, and that permanent in the Colony of Virginia. Between 1585 and 1587, before migrating to Gotham and founding Gotham, there were groups of settlers.

And these who were left there for this purpose beyond riches.

And they were all who either abandoned the colony or disappeared, besides gold hidden in the mountains.

And that he hid between the foundation of the colony, setting traps around, and preventing them from entering there, using the protection of that future reserve.

And all to unite the useful and the pleasant and so much to protect the Native American as one of the goals of native protection and the purchase of properties.

And it was not difficult to maintain an alliance with the indigenous and also a way to keep the invaders away and with the fact that they should live protected.

And it had happened and they never realized that there were pirate riches hidden in those surroundings, it all boiled down to killing the natives and founding their own city.

And it was for a long time he protected the natives and created a forest reserve around, between the caves and the colonies, before helping to found Gotham.

The last group disappeared after a period of three years passed, and without supplies coming from England, which led to the emergence of a mystery that endures to this day, known as.

And it was called The Lost Colony, and that it was a lost city, yes it was a city over the mountains, yes, it was the cities he kept hidden among the riches and portals that led to the plane of the dimensions and the plans of Zarathanis..

In a period before the migration to Gotham and between the promises that they could live in a world apart when still the settlers were migrating.

And he could give the choice between staying and going, and some seeing the promise of a mystical world, some settlers were absorbed, migrated to other planes.

And in question were some the protectors of the mystical caves and portals, and also of the hidden riches, while he kept protected.

And they would be supporting the reserves they would protect the riches and that by one of the local indigenous populations, although they may also have been massacred, by the Spaniards or the PowhatanIndians.

He was also traveling with Thomas, several times in Santa Catarina, Brazil, more exactly in the sheltered waters of Canto Grande beach and Mullet.

And that it was well the borders and that from there and from the top of Morro do Macaco near The Mullet Beach put armed pirates to give the alarm if they saw any ships.

And with this he was hiding between the passages, caves and portals that was located during the crusades and the navigations purposely.

And with that he hid from the maps the location between the straits, the rocks and the caves that had a submerged entrance.

And he was right, quite right, there was a narrow passage and between the cliffs and an island between the passages and that there was a small passage.

And this passage that gave to an entrance of a submerged cave, and that was hidden between the rocks and the entrance of the waves, and that until today there is still...

And it wasn't any treasure, but countless ankle boots that he saw them stolen and by none other than by Cavendish.

And various vessels, cold weather and warm weather, sunny days, rainy days, in storms and in the middle of the calm sea, and there were great concerns about pirates.

And that was the majority always died at the end of just over two years, diseases of the sea, the cold of the storms, and even had become fish food.

And these who were always prepared to grab a good meal on the high seas, satisfying people who were thrown in the middle of fights.

And that were also those of the possessions and thefts of ships, and s waves and the sea rose with the amount of bodies he saw sinking ships, and there were cannons firing where they sank ships.

And it was right in the middle of it, there was always hungry fish, fat shark and riches that could be caught and what he saw the large amount of mental notes of maps and where the various vessels were sunk.

And that he was not only buried on that slope, but between the submerged caves that no one would give two glances or a second or third look.

And that he watched and decorated for several of several ambushes and ship robberies, for it was in that place that he made the division of the butt.

And that he still hid the rest of his plunder to recover later when he returned to England, which was the path he traveled, and he can more than anything learn about navigations and treasures.

In 1586 commanding a fleet of three ships, and which was incredible after almost dying several times and he was the third man to go around the world, returning in 1588 to England.

He was also the second Englishman to accomplish the feat, and no brighter than that was that on the route he rode, he plundered and made the boot all around the world.

And that throughout his journey around the world, incredible was to survive the route, since in that period lasted years, but taking into account that they had not discovered all the countries, so it did not stop in all countries.

And on his trip he met more of the man he wanted to confess quite often, worth since the death of men from rival vessels.

And that even the countless ankle boots he practiced, and what made him talk about his life, besides him being apparently a bishop, and that he was by chance accompanying him on the journeys.

And he then told...

And the man lost his father early, hard life, was predestined to be a ship captain, I see that apparently did not need much.

His first trip was to Virginia, accompanying the navigator Sir Richard Green-Ville,and it was on one of those vessels that he participated and helped found the city of Gotham...

After that trip he accompanied Sir Francis Drake through the South Seas, and he can find out where there were so many riches hidden in caves and hidden rocks.

Finally organized a corsican expedition that departed Plymouth on July 21, 1586 with three ships called The Desire...

And my God, he drooled when he saw it, he knew it was one thing to read about, and another was...

See with your own eyes what was nothing more than 120 tons the beauty of the golden eyes...

The gold...

Gold...

Content,which had 60 tons.

Gold...

And that was Hugh Gallant, and 40 tons of gold...

It was on this trip...

That he fulfilled his dreams of gold...

And that you made your first circumnavigation...

And he saw crystal clear water as never before when people migrated when pollution rose to the skies...

And he was descending the Atlantic Ocean, the cold currents of the Atlantic Ocean the mass of water, rocks around the beating of rocks and the movements of marine animals.

And those fish seeing whales that accompanied them on the route, the beating of the surrounding waves, the swinging of the boat while deviating from obstacles.

And seeing through the eyes of a pathfinder a crystal clear sky the rains that accompanied the stars of the sky on a cold night...

And when he crossed north into the Pacific Ocean, amid the sea waves, the salty taste of the sea, and the southwest, they crossed and headed toward the Indian Ocean.

And crossing to the southeast, where the waters were most turbulent at this time.

And when turning the boat to the Southern Ocean to the south. (Alternatively, instead of the Atlantic Ocean...

And in the midst of the power of the sea and by connecting with the Southern Ocean, you can establish Antarctica...

And it was the beauty of the sound of the seas and as the southern boundary of the ocean, from another point of view, that power amidst the rocks and the mighty whips of the winds.

The equator divides the ocean into the North Atlantic and South Atlantic, and even if it were imagined with the power of that sea that at that time the sailors cried out for the power of God to protect them...

And he saw each of them revere an outcry from heaven and see him a light after an immense storm that ravaged the ships.

And that they folded the ropes and waves that brought every day the danger of the seas to every sailor.

And he was there for witnesses the changes and the power of the seas that was a period, which he went through very little did not die, and were not several times, and sometimes used prayers to calm a sea without realizing.

With one-third of the world's ocean waters, the Atlantic includes seas such as the Mediterranean, the North Sea, the Baltic and the Caribbean Sea, and the Caribbean.

And that he roamed the world, and that he saw around the waves, and feeling the wind, which lashed, the nets and the mast, and his skin, and being beautiful the sound of the seagulls that roamed the sea and sighting land along the journeys.

The wind at the beating of the sails that were taken by the winds and the rudder that rotated to avoid swirls and the choppy waters of the sea, and the ocean itself were the forces of nature, and in contrasts that said who commanded there.

And when he crossed the Strait of Magellan reaching the Pacific Ocean, from where he passed to China, India, skirted Africa and returned to England as a hero, well he enjoyed being on earth more than at sea.

And he came with the basements of his ships filled with looted goods, and he saw them hide in secret plains, and caves along hillsides, caves, and mountains where there was the excuse of colonization.

On his second voyage, departed Plymouth on 26 August 1591, he saw more looting and more sea, he became a sea wolf for a period of time.

And that whenever he went on a ship he blessed him as usual, and it was tradition after all.

On this trip he got more ships..., and with them more loot.

And that being that he accompanied Thomas, and he saw him plundering and intercepting each of them, and in spaces of months of each other.

And he saw the other of each of them, and it was first Leicester, and desire,each of them had interest in pirates and other crews for cargoes considered precious and the specific booty and the Roebuck,theBlack Pinnace,and finally the Dainty..

And he saw the pirate Thomas and that was one of his first victims occurred off the coast of Brazil, where they stole a ship with a load of sugar.

And that's when he first saw, after a long time when he walked the sea beside him, where he hid his treasure.

And it was the sea among the rocks that he saw the fortress.

And it was the Fortress of Santo Amaro da Barra Grande, among the ancient rocks, which also referred to as Fortaleza de São Miguel, Fortaleza da Praia Grande and Fortaleza da Barra Grande.

And it is located to the southeast on the island of Santo Amaro, and there were several names if you prefer to use any of them.

And between the beach of Góis and the beach of Santa Cruz dos Navegantes, beating, and the rocks and small entrances between the straits, and there was the Barra Grande.

And the access channel to the port of the village (now the city) of Santos, in the current municipality of Guaruja, on the coast of the Brazilian state of São Paulo, and between the small islands of Ilhabela.

The fortress was erected from 1584, and between this period of construction when still in the context of the Philippine Dynasty, and well in its beginning (1580-1640).

And that after the attack of the English privateer Edward Fenton (December 1583) to Santos, rejected by Andrés Higino, and stood on those nearby rocks.

And that there were small islets hidden and whose fleet was under the command of Admiral D. Diogo Flores de Valdés, in southern Brazil, was where they were hidden.

And these were the greatest boot treasures, and when he found a nau attacked by Edward Fenton, and he met these men.

And every time he officially landed when he was a bishop he had a duty to bless any nautical vessel as usual.

And that during the voyages and when they came the great navigations there were hidden caves and kept between the rocks and the islands, which belonged to the beaches.

And when Diogo Flores de Valdés had the mission of navigating the Brazilian coast to the entrance of the Strait of Magellan, and between the cliffs, and in search of privateers like Sir Francis Drake.

And that it was known as El Dragon, and between the rock and the Strait of Magellan and the rocks, and which were used as camouflages, and where the entrance of the low tide opened.

And that's when it closed and between the high tide and the dimensional portals were opened and the submerged caves appeared, and they gave way to the triangle.

And he can see that among the straits, there were rocks and islets and between the islets, the islands isolated and used as hiding places, and where they kept the ankle boots from more than one round the world.

And that it was between the islets and the islands right under the nose of royalty near the future fortresses.

And that knowing the news Valdés designates Higino as commander of three Galleons to return to the Village of Santos and attack the privateers, and among the rocks.

And with the high waves and often taking advantage of the currents and high tides between the storms and the hangovers that arose with the storms.

And that increased the waves and the dangers of the rocks, and right in the middle where there was a little problem.

And that was the so-called triangle of the shorts, and that's what he realized where all the magnetic poles were lost and that bussolas also didn't work.

And he can see his plan to memorize, and his original plan is attributed to the Italian military architect Giovanni Battista Antonelli, member of this armada (1582-1584).

And that was used as a reference and was where it would be located the entrance of the portal of the islands and the caves of each booty, and he met a real treasure island.

And even though the fortress was armed with some pieces of a galleon captured by privateers at the time, he used it to hide each of the riches.

And very far from the eyes and yet very close. (1885) believes that this fortification was poorly constructed.

And that he did not offer resistance to the attack of the English privateer Thomas Cavendish (1590).

And what he rejected the attempt to refuel the Dutch admiral Joris van Spielbergen (February 3, 1615), and later.

And the attempted assault of the French privateer Jean-François Duclerc (August 1710), and he repeated it twice more, perhaps using repetition sometimes works.

And using the tides and storms around, and attacking them, right when there was an impending storm hangover, and thus orchestrating his escape, and he kept with him a green jewel.

And that assisted him as the portal key and opening the dimensional cracks that stood in the straits and led to the island of the triangle.

And that he then went to Rio de Janeiro, and what was not impossible, very predictable, he was able to steal entire vessels.

And that ale from the incompetence of the Brazilian authorities that were legendary, or the ease in hiding and catching them unnoticed.

And the narrow passages and the hidden caves gave passages to the triangle island that were made between the narrow passages of high tide and low tide, between the cliffs and the entrances of the beaches.

Throughout its history, the fortress facilities have been used as a political prison.

The Fortifications Map of 1847 points to only twenty-two pieces, they were used as a part of the maps that were made and separated.

And in them were written, the clues, in case he didn't remember, or didn't find them when he went to look for them.

Again repaired in 1885, during the Armada Revolt, and he took advantage of the escape that occurred in these years.

And all to be able to create the passages and fortresses, which was between the years 1893-1894, and their escapes, and he saw the forts and their countless ankle boots.

And he was a witness and that his batteries exchanged fire with the Republic Cruiser and the Palas Cruiser.

And using the way of the South (September 20, 1893), having suffered damage to the walls. It has passed into the jurisdiction of the Navy Ministry.

And that was the Warning of the Ministry of War of August 28, 1889).

In 1894 took place the last work in this fortification: the unfinished reform of the barracks...

And that he used it to escape and with the tides reach his treasure island.

And the island is situated in the Atlantic Ocean between bermuda, Puerto Rico, Fort Lauderdale in Florida and the Bahamas, but that the path lies between these locations.

And he kept the treasure protected and just as it looks like a dimensional island that would give passage to all the seas of the world, and having a native indigenous community.

And that with the use of their selfishness they both visited from time to time the island, and they were self-sustaining.

And that they live like the ancient Native Americans and were friendly, and peaceful and whose technologies were advanced, but that contrasted with their ancestral culture.

And they were called the people of the triangulus of Zarathis

And that they plundered and divided in both parts through the division of each booty.

He took prisoner a pilot Portuguese named Gaspar Jorge, when he met him on a trip, and that he could pretend to be a prisoner.

And who would believe that a bishop was his ally, and that he was his prisoner until the attack of Victory of the Holy Spirit.

Many ankle boots had the same hiding place hiding amid rocks and hidden caves at low tide, he waited for the tide to drop between the bay of the cliffs and the high tide route and the passages between the triangle portals and the people

And that was between Ilhabela and the various other islands of the slopes and the entrance, they roamed the cliffs on the high seas and the entrance of the coast.

But before that, it attacked and burned down the residences of the residents of Ilha Grande, also known as Placência Island.

And the route where he landed in Ilhabela, from where he ordered the pirate attack on the Village of Santos and São Vicente Burned productive devices that served to delay to escape and using the waves and going to the high seas.

And he then set fire to the Outeiro de Santa Catarina, took old prisoners, women and children.

And they were using them as hostages in their escapes, he used them to drive away the soldiers and the marines would lead toward another islet and using their distress call and then and taking them to another islet and flee.

And he stole a lot of gold from Brazil, then Land of The Cross that was used as a fleet and routes that they believed to be safe and stole shipments of gold that were unloaded.

And he would first follow, then tackle, invade the ships, kill whoever he was in their tracks and run away with the outo and throw cannonballs to slow them down.

He terrorized for months the villages of the coast, wasting precious time, but that he used for camouflage and in turn was a passage between the straits.

And that the passages of the triangle, between each of the fortresses, and what hindered the crossing of the Strait of Magellan.

In this place he lost many of his pirates who died of hunger and cold, except him who used the strait, using as buoyancy force, and that he took the riches of the pirates, and their rivals of booty, and took them with him toward the island of the triangle, kilo too.

And that he served as a powerful imam who was used to attract the riches that were floating between the tides he used to hide, and flee the persecutions of the navies.

And when he returned from one village, island and country to another, and his passage to the Village of Santos for more robberies and violence, he had as the bishop his camouflage, and amid the plunders and ankle boots.

And he was used as a distraction, even if he got big steals he was a great captain, but he suffered heavy casualties,

Cavendish then organized the attack on Victoria, in the Captaincy of the Holy Spirit, where he was repelled losing about 80 of his pirates. He's returned to the Big Island.

And with more men retraced the attack and can steal what he so desired and so can leave in the midst of the end of the escapes and the attacks.

And that for more looting, robberies and looting, but suffered heavy casualties and after the melee finally banded into the middle of the Atlantic.

And with large sums of wealth and gold and with the fruits of his robberies reaching the Island of St. Helena where he roamed the world and passing through Brazil.

And using the tides and their islets and islands often, and using the waves as disguises, camouflages and in their escapes to escape large fleets of the navy, as a distraction he worried about not getting caught.

And it was close, but it was between the rocks and the islets, there was an escape route, before his escapes, he orchestrated and organized when it would be his next beat and his next booty.

And that it was near mullet beach, a part that fell in the middle of the robberies when they forced the entry of any ships, and that where recently coins and pieces of vessels of that time were found.

And when Cavendish died near the coast of Pernambuco, but part of the butt stolen by him, a part of the map and the clues he left, and what he used the entrances to the caves.

And that he used as entrance between the tides and their passages that is hidden on the slopes of Monkey Hill and a part of the entrance of the cave that was a door,

Queen Elizabeth II of England is descended from privateer Thomas Cavendish, her 13th maternal grandfather.

Until 1890, the European portion of Russia had a railway network that stretched almost 30,000 km, the result of a public-private partnership.

And they were afraid of being invaded, and that railroad could be used as an excuse to carry a gold that in theory no one would know exists and think was nothing more than a legend.

Meanwhile, east of the Ural mountains, which separate Europe from Asia, there were not even a kilometer of railways.

And the idea came well, and although the Tsar, Aleksandr 3rd, and that had given approval for its construction, and he went through that extension and could help consolidate power, use it to his advantage.

And he went to his court and by spreading it about the psychic, he could tell that if he shouldn't change history too much, and he should take advantage of it, then why not?

Sigismund III invaded Russia in 1604, he was one of the advisors, and it was during this period that he intercepted some transports, and the king had confiscated everything that seemed to have some value.

And what was one of the conflicts, revolts and wars between the peoples, and when several railroads were built and that came to disappear later, and the most famous, and there was war, conflicts and ambushes.

And everything between the Chinese and European peoples, after all it was an established path.

And that there was a border and the routes and the path to occupations were narrow and were practically borderline.

After harvest time, and he managed to fill 923 wagons of goods, which were sent by Mozhaisk,road to Poland, and he joining some men by mouthing and intercepting.

And that was right in the middle of the journey between the tracks, almost on the border between the kingdoms he stopped them and so as they took them to the cave between the mountains that made borders.

And that they stood between the paths, each of the men had died of cold and trapped in traps, and poisoned, and which he scattered before they reached the place.

And he made a map, left clues and in order to return, he left it stored in several vaults that belonged to the caves and the territories of wolves.

And who walked the path, just in case he left traps, and left a part of the map in Veronika'spossession.

In 1886, the emperor lamented that the government had not yet done anything to meet the needs of this rich but border region.

The idea of a railway project from Moscow to the Pacific Ocean seemed surreal.

If the construction of 650 kilometers of the railroad St. Petersburg, and even Moscow.

And that would be opened in 1851, and that had cost 67 million rubles, and when the government had an annual budget of 200 million rubles.

And then, how about super bill, then, okay, and it's to connect Moscow to Vladivostok, and that would cost at least five times as much: 330 million rubles, about $7 billion today, gold was gold, after all.

In addition, the Crimean War was from 1,853 to 1,856, and which had drained many resources.

And the public coffers were empty, but whoever managed this war had money, whether it was ambushed or lost in the middle of the road between one kingdom and another.

And that no one would know about him, and he wouldn't even see the difference, according to history, well, and you couldn't even see the smell of that amount and the gold disappeared.

And there was another factor that frightened the government was the fact that the Trans-Siberian should be built through almost depopulated regions of Siberia.

And that crossing hundreds of rivers, both small and large.

Therefore, the bureaucrats replied to Aleksandr 3rd that the works were unfeasible.

Not impossible, but it was for the monetary value that they did not want to spend, being that they are equal to today, wanted to keep the money for them and not spend, but nothing that would prevent scare, with this, he put the plan into practice.

No one imagined that within a few years there would be news to compensate for the fear of exorbitant costs...

And in July 1890, it was learned that China had begun construction of a railway on the outskirts of the Russian Far East.

And since no one liked anyone and the concept of racism and prejudice was not even imagined, and hatred between races was legendary, they didn't want what was said competition.

And that everyone wanted to be better than everyone else, so softening everyone's ego, who finished first who charged taxes first, was an essential issue.

And there were those who thought of taking advantage of it, if it were not for him would be another, would give a name to such person, and take credit, but using the name of the other.

And that just going the same way he used, following in the footsteps itself.

In the mid-19th century Russia with its mediation and through a negotiator, and that it can with a request for a not so bad amount at the time.

And with that, even taking your eyes off your face and a little extra money aiming at the malaise of each one.

And he concluded a series of agreements with the Qing Dynasty, and he was a good, negotiator, and mediator, as he once used his labia, and as he said.

And it was a beat story, after all, seeing the future, and disasters, and everyone thought he was psychic.

And speaking of the retinue of stars, and constellations, seeing a full moon and mediating with the gods, if told their vision of the future.

And it's my son, my lord... you know how the gods have told you to warn me that there's going to be an eclipse and the moon is going to cover the sun, it's going to have a dark winter, as they didn't understand weather.

And it was in this period even though there was a great blizzard and dark winters, just stir a little with ego and ignorance.

And just as they were not people able to distinguish what were changes of the times, then he predicted what would be the longest blizzard in history with the right to fireworks of artifice and dramatization.

And that he came with a future ambassador, and that he took the negotiations from one side to the other, between the collections and the taxes that would be established.

And that they established the concession to the Russian Empire of lands that today comprise the region of Amur, and the territory of Primorie, the region of Sakhalina, the Jewish Autonomous Region.

And since no one liked anyone, after all religion and culture were also the motivations of wars, disputes and conflicts and what was frequent.

And that in addition to the classic and famous basic motives, money and riches, it was from the beginning of time, beyond the famous envy.

And that much of the territory of Khabarovsk, and he bought some land, and in that period knowing as the prince of winter.

And their long white hair, which was to the ground, frightened when they saw the light of the moon shine, and marks on their body, and their blue eyes, and that was a vast territory full of caves and a great forest entourage.

And as the snow walked in the midst of snow, and having the skin equal to the snow itself, it was a troubled period of cold and snow, and he frightened with his wanderings through the blizzard.

At that time, the railroad ended in the Urals, and among its transports were the riches of Thomas Cavendish, which was one of the routes he traveled, and who fled the winter and went to sunnier and more distant places.

And not before making their big ankle boots and entering the great eras of navigations in other premieres and between the sea and out of the winter cold.

And between the straits and going towards lands more propitiated to hide great riches and far away from winter kings.

And that was u good funding and he can use this to transport gold from caves and from one place to another, and amid the lost diamonds of

From then on there was only one trail of horses crossing Siberia.

Vladivostok could be reached from Lake Baikal by ships that roamed the Chilka and Amur rivers.

In winter, when the Amur was frozen, or in summer, when it was in drought, regular travel was interrupted.

This journey lasted at least 11 months, but as he was aware that there were maps that were shorter and traversing the shortcuts than only after the great navigations.

And that they knew we just needed to get around and the evolution of navigation and science gave us the ability to memorize maps made years later, you know a thousand years ahead.

And then he differentiated himself from these men who did not know climate change or good times for harvests, plantings and navigations and when changes would occur in the sea.

And then beyond the evolution that gave us thumbs and that set us apart from apes, and that also helped us think, that sea monsters would not come looking for him if we entered the sea.

And what was easier to be killed by pirate, but as he said, he walked the shortcut they knew years later that they discovered, shortly after, and almost a thousand years later, while the navigators and pirates went the classic paths.

And that the earth was round and not flat and as he knew it would not fall from the estremo if it went in this direction, then the path was shorter and the earth was round, you know, right.

The classic alternative, which was the sea route through India, China, Korea and Japan.

The trip took up to six months, but in case of any potential conflict between Russia and the United Kingdom, China or Japan would immediately cut off the Russian Far East connection, and then one, and the isolated island in the country with European Russia.

Chinese threat that he knew the sea route today.

Which takes no more than a few weeks with this, he arrived before, long before, did his business hid riches.

And taking advantage of it, and he stole the riches of the pirates and hid them elsewhere, that only he knew where he would be.

The isolation of their Asian territories was the reason why St. Petersburg, and the then seat of government, and that was frightened when, in the summer of 1890.

And that he learned of China's plans to build a railroad to the outskirts of the Russian Far East.

His numerous lovers and who were often lovers of pirates, and when he infiltrated inside pirate vessels, and only as an observer or writer to portray his occurred, then facilitated his life.

And he hinted at plans that no one would know was a vision, and not differentiating from espionage from a prediction of the future, as they were religious dominations.

And that was up to 1,600 they were a religious domination and little would still not come out of the middle ages and their period of change as to the fact that they were still recovering from diseases.

And they still needed to make some changes, so he had connections to the papacy so he wouldn't be burned at the stake as a heretic or wizard.

China, with the help of British engineers, has begun to create the structure of its Beijing railway to the north, and it can come and go with information from both sides.

And cutting paths with maps from ages ahead, and with the changes of routes, and to Manchuria and the city of Hunchun,located at the junction of three countries: China, Russia and Korea, just 100 km from Vladivostok.

At the time, China had 400 million inhabitants, and the Russian regions bordering the country, and had a population of less than two million, had herbs and condiments.

And there was room for investment and understanding in question of land and lord of fiefdoms that he asked for a contribution in exchange for his visions, money, parts, goods, fabrics, tapestries, gold coins...

And all that do not exist today, as he took the seeds and kept them in the countless caves and rocks that existed and are hidden today by the lack of competent explorers.

It was then that, in August 1890, he met during his stay at that court that he first saw...

And he told, and among his counsels and stories of visions of the future where he would be remembered in future times as a great man of vision.

And that with a look to the future the Foreign Minister of the Russian Empire, Nikolai Girs,declared that the construction of the Trans-Siberian Railway was of paramount importance.

The geopolitical scenario ended up overcoming financial fears, fears and unwillingness as much as the help of a court problematic and disputes for power.

And there was the king, and Aleksandr 3rd instructed the crown prince, Nikolai, to personally supervise the construction of the railway in Vladivostok.

And the unwillingness imbued with fear and disagreements between powers, plots of murder and attempted murders between the court and kings.

Construction of the Great Siberian Way, as the Trans-Siberian Railway was then called, began on May 31, 1891.

Beginning of the works, he was present, and that not all the great works or riches that were transported on this route would reach their destination, time because there was no door.

And time because they didn't hide when they were taken, and time because they were stolen, intercepted and confiscated and ambushed.

And so much so when they would go a narrow path and both on the Chinese side and on the European side.

The railway and its construction process played a crucial role in the socioeconomic development of the Russian Far East.

Just five years after the start of the works, and between comings and goings and the looting and the ankle boots, and the movement of cargo in the port of Vladivostok increased by more than 30 times, at least, but it was much more, just was not counted.

And in troubled and turbulent times between quarrels and ill-intentioned or when there were accusations of theft and spies, not knowing that there were these people, but were accusing the wrong ones.

A significant amount of the imported goods was destined for the construction of the railway.

With the commissioning of a railway track from the Pacific to the Urals, Vladivostok became the maritime gate of a transcontinental railway.

And among its countless plains and passages from one country and continent to another I shudder, and that would be more as he could say would be more transitive.

Interestingly, the Chinese railway proposed by Beijing, which so frightened Russia, was built several decades after the Trans-Siberian, and it went the other way.

And he managed to convince each of the sovereigns to invest and finance a railroad, and it is clear without realizing that he was diverting resources and building secret railroads and diverting routes to secret paths.

And using workers in the buildings within the mountains where they traveled alternative paths without the knowledge of others, and in the secret routes inside mountains, and using them when diverting resources and hiding the products.

For several centuries he traveled those routes and built several hideouts and secret passages through the mountains and interdimensional passages that roamed the mountains.

And during the time he returned in the former colony of England and by the period in which he assumed the name of his ancestor Nathaniel and the nickname zariel and by the time when he can use the ancient knowledge of the ancestors.

During the centuries of colonization, in which he met each of the native and indigenous peoples and he made the deal with the native nation of protection, and he himself was persecuted, like Nathaniel Wayne.

And he exchanged knowledge and tried to protect the great and powerful nations of the first peoples, and that were the Arikara,of Mandan and Hidatsa..

And that they were the oldest civilizations and ancestral nations.

A with the alliances that revered the ancient gods and kept the totems and the ancient seals.

And during that time he knew the villages, which were part of the indigenous nations, and that was an agreement between them, keeping the fountains and the totems.

And of the twelve powers, and the forges that wield the ancient forces and the portals to keep them intact.

And that had long prevented the Lakota from crossing the Missouri, which were the winding passages between the dimensional crevices.

However, the great smallpox epidemic of 1772-1780 destroyed three quarters of these tribes, the ones that remained and those that one day migrated to the dimensional rifts.

And that they went to the well-known land of the middle, which were dimensional passages between each of the totems and the twelve powers.

The Lakota people thousands of years ago crossed the river to the driest, prairies, and the short grass of the high plains, and when the dimensions were a fine line.

And the fine line between the worlds and the instabilities between the worlds were fragile.

These newcomers were the Saône,well-assembled and increasingly confident, which spread rapidly, and were one of the numerous reasons, of the Wayne family's persecutions.

And these were between the periods of colonization and so many other problems, since these were one of the reasons for the great migrations and the great wars between the people of the white man and the natives.

In 1765, the exploiting and invading Party Saône who made the first council after the wars between the indigenous peoples and after they were led by chief standing bear.

And that he discovered the Black Hills, and the protection and some agreements between immigrants and native peoples, and the grasses and the land of the dimensional caves that carried the middle lands.

And that they made passages between the caves and the peoples of the ancient worlds, who passed through here and migrated from time to time.

And these helped to sign agreements and the delimitation of the lands of the reserves, and the agreement of protection between the lands and the protection and financing of the reserves.

And the Paha Sapa, then the territory of cheyenne,and that were the gurras and the promise of a land in search of a home, and ten years later, the Oglala and Brulé and the peoples of the dimensional kingdoms.

And they also crossed the river. In 1776, Lakota defeated the Cheyenne,who had already taken the Kiowaregion. .

The people of the Cheyenne,then after the peace agreement in exchange for agreements on free exploitation of land, and protections with the preservation of land.

And with the agreement to keep the stamps, he moved west to powder river country, and Lakota made the Black Hills his home, where they kept the stamps and the portals.

And with the emissaries and agreements between the so-called Indian peace commissioners in council with the Cheyenne of northern and northern Arapaho,Fort Laramie,Wyoming, caused the seals and portals to be kept protected and the preservation of land as the reserves intact.

And from the beginning nicial contact United States as immigrants and settlers and the Wayne who initiated contact and was established peace between the unworthy peoples.

And that with the Lakota during the Lewis and Clark Expedition of 1804-1806 was marked by a standoff and that after agreements between the peoples.

And the ancient traditions of the peoples were kept protected between immigrants and ancient peoples and dimensional passages.

And the peoples and societies of Lakota communities refused to allow the explorers to continue upstream, and the expedition prepared for battle, which never came.

And some communities of peoples and between them and the lakotaspeoples and communities, and became the first Indians to help the United States Army.

And during the conflicts both by territory the delimitations of the lands and the indigenous peoples, and which occurred in a west Indian war of Missouri during the Arikara War in 1823, for much of

In 1843, the peoples of the South Lakotas, and they attacked the village of Pawnee Coat Of Blue Chief near the Loup in Nebraska, killing many indigenous and colonizing peoples.

And as for the ancient settlers who usurped the lands and those who wanted to drive out and the discord among the most open to negotiations and persecutions and burns half of the land's lodgings.

The next time the Lakotas inflicted such a serious blow on pawnee Pawnee would be in 1873.

And that during the Massacre Canyon battle near Republican River, Nathaniel fought some who wished at all costs to usurp the land and drive out, so there was a civil war.

And that the Waynes were on the winning side, but that didn't stop the persecution of those who didn't accept the result, according to the laws.

And with that he can acquire the land and kept them for centuries in his power keeping the colonies and reserves protected, there were several assassination attempts, and that ended in slaughters and thefts of land and conflicts.

And the Lakota people 1851 treated territory for a long time in which they could maintain, and so he kept other organizations and partners who kept the companies as a cooperative.

And that they used another name to keep the land protected, mainly that to keep protected the reserves on their protection and their financing.

Almost half a century later, after Fort Laramie had been built without permission on Lakotaland, the Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1851 was negotiated to protect travelers on the Oregon trail.

And that gave access and could with the agreement make the passages between the mountains, but it is clear with the agreement of protection of the portals that arose by the caves that were part of the reserves, and the sanctuaries.

The Cheyenne and Lakota at that time and they had already attacked emigrant parties in a competition for resources, and also because some settlers.

And that they had invaded their lands, and now with agreement they kept their words about their ancestors to this day.

And in aid of the creation of the Treaty of Fort Laramie recognized Lakota sovereignty over the Great Plains in exchange for free passage in the escape from Oregon to.

And while the river flows and eagle flies and ancient temples and shrines protected by ancient passages they were revered and protected with the agreements and guardians of the seals and portals.

The United States government does not enforce the treaty restriction against unauthorized settlement.

Lakota and other tribes and they attacked settlers and even emigrant trains, causing public pressure on the U.S. Army to punish enemies.

On September 3, 1855, the 700 soldiers under American General William S. Harney avenged the Grattan Massacre by attacking a Lakota village in Nebraska during various attacks and attempts at peace.

And that it was among the peoples, and the communities and the other tribes that were kept under their protection.

And that they were killing about 100 men, women and children.

And it was a series of short wars, several revolts between each of the peoples, and the colonizers and the indigenous natives and the conflicts that with the attempts at peace and the agreements and that was between followed.


	214. Chapter 214

27

And in 1862-1864, and he was ata each of the refugees of the Dakota War of 1862, and as such proposed the deal, he would lead them to the promised land if so those who wanted to go to the world of Zarathanis.

And among the worlds of the middle land, if they so desire, and he could ask that those who remained could stay on the lands he would protect and thus be his guardians.

And such as the protectors of the seals and totems, and the gates and lookouts of the twelve powers, and they in return would have the abundance of the earth and will always be prospers.

And they could guide those who want to go and when and get around the hidden passages between the transactions of the dimensions and the passages of the gates of the fissures of time and the caves.

And in Minnesota they fled west to their allies in Montana and Dakota Territory.

Increase illegal settlement after the American Civil War caused war once again.

Black Hills were considered sacred by Lakota, and they opposed mining.

And between 1866 and 1868, the U.S. Army fought the Lakota and its allies throughout Bozeman's escape, and that were each of the native nations, and ancestral peoples.

And these who accepted the sharing of the land, and they being the protectors of the totems and portals, and the strongest of the Usa built to protect the miners.

And that in the future they were abandoned and protecting the mines among the promised lands that few could pass, and go when it was necessary to go.

And they travel along the trail. Oglala Chief Red Cloud led his people to victory in the red cloud war.

And in 1868, the United States signed the Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1868, and Nathaniel as its mediator, and which dispenses the Black Hills from all white colonization forever, and being guides and mentors of the native forges and the twelve powers embedded in the lands.

Four years later gold was discovered there, and prospectors descended on the area.

There were the various caves that led to other worlds and dimensions and their guardians that protected the sacred soils and portals which in turn were called seal masters.

The attacks on settlers and miners were attended and that by the military force led by army commanders.

And even as Lieutenant Colonel George Armstrong Custer General Philip Sheridan, who later joined in a truce with Nathaniel, and who encouraged his troops to hunt down and kill the buffalo.

And it was just as a means of destroying the Commissioner of the Indians who after the truce were kept in peace for a long period of time.

The Lakota and Arapaho allies and the various indigenous peoples who followed the ancient tradition saw the worlds of Zarathanis and the gates that led to dimensional passages as the world of spirits.

And since the temples of Zarathanis, and each of the peoples had a guardian and a representative of the peoples and tribes that led to the worlds and dimensional divisions.

And these dimensional temples is not a physical world, but rather a spiritual one, and the unified Cheyenne of the North and these who were involved in much of the war after 1860.

And they migrated to the dimensional worlds of the middle land and a part remained in the reserve lands as guardians, and not all migrated to the plans of the temples of Zarathanis.

And both the plains of the land and the prairies, the forests and the trees the vegetation itself and the faunas themselves are neither vegetables nor live animals as normal.

And in their total and for the most part they are supernatural, mystical creatures from the kingdoms and temples of Zarathanis from the land of the media and the Faerias.

And that they are robber creatures that leap from dimension to dimension, and few return permanently to the physical world, in themselves they are mystical creatures that abandon the physical forges.

And that fine lines and fine passages actually influence animals, and animals are not animals, and trees are not trees or vegetables.

And they are alive and they are spiritual creatures that roam and jump between planes and come and go and never stay on the same plane or place, and that they come as totems and look for avatars and shamans who can connect and connect.

They fought a successful delaying action against General George Crook's army at the Battle of Rosebud, when the fine line was stronger.

And when they were saved by an agreement between the great crow and the great bat between offering the passages of the temples of Zarathanis.

And it was preventing Crook from locating and attacking his camp, and a week later defeated the 7th US cavalry in 1876 at the Battle of the greasy grass on the Crow Indian Reserve of 1868.

And they ended up with a truce for both reserves and free pass in spiritual zones that could wander between dimensions and at an altered level of consciousness.

And already so much so that by self-induced meditation or for a long time of preparation and either by a ceremony or by the fact that preparation time was needed which would cause a sum of time considered.

Custer attacked a multi-tribe camp, much larger than he realized, that could go toward the mystical zones and divide time into consideration into supernatural zones.

Their combined forces, led by Chief Crazy Horse, killed 258 soldiers, ending the entire Custer battalion at the battle of Little Bighorn.

And inflicting more than 50% of casualties in the regiment and that in turn to the end of the truce in the spiritual zones.

His victory over the U.S. Army would not last, however.

And when he met with the United States Congress authorized funds to expand the army of 2,500 men, and in exchange for a truce and the mediation of a conflict.

And that would extend for years, if not for the negotiations that took place, some believed that he wanted the land, being under his protection.

And in theory, those sites were maintained by the energies released by the mystical stones that were mined and cultivated.

And that in addition to being lands occupied by natives and indigenous tribes that did not end in wars and internal conflicts, and that in turn appeared lands, that some of them.

And that for everyone there, they were infertile, and were only occupied by horses, coyotes and buffaloes and so they thought the place besides being a great field of land.

And amid the fact that they were occupied by concretes, pastures and dimensional caves that lead and connect to other worlds between the fragile lines.

And the dimensional passages and fertile mines of water and stones, and underground tunnels and rivers of waters and stones and gold and precious riches, their portals that connect to other planes and dimensional worlds between the passages of caves and underground tunnels.

And that inside lead to the pastures and fertile and verdant fields that were connected by passages of clear worlds and caves and diamond mines that were cultivated.

And they were mined by the natives, who in turn were helped by their contributions, and their powers which were added and contributing to the forges and totems that arose around.

The U.S. Army strengthened defeated the tribes and people of each of lakota's communities and tribes in a series of battles, ending the Great Sioux War in 1877.

The people of the Lakota tribe were to become the guardians of the spiritual zones, and the inhabitants who connect the caves and spiritual passages.

And they ended up confined to reserves, prevented from hunting buffalo and forced to accept the government's food distribution.

And on January 17, 1891, and the so-called man of the shadows, and the Fear Man of his horses in Oglala Field tribe of Lakota in Pine Ridge, South Dakota.

And that during the wars of the spirits that during the 3 weeks after wounded knee massacre, and the wars between the red-skinned men and the white man and when 150 scattered as 153 Lakota Sioux and 25 American soldiers died.

Oglala Sioux bandeira tribal

In 1877, some of the Lakota bands signed a treaty that ceded black hills to the United States; however, the nature of this treaty and its passage were controversial.

The number of Lakota leaders who actually supported the treaty is highly disputed. Low-intensity conflicts continued in the Black Hills.

And for each of the sites that were added and added to the plans in harvest times and in a huge time of transaction between the portals and the passages in internal agreements in periods of peace, during agreements.

Fourteen years later, Sitting Bull was killed in standing rock reserve on December 15, 1890.

The U.S. Army had attacked the spotted Elk (aka Bigfoot), the great tribe and each of the communities, and in the Mnicoujou de Lakota in the Wounded Knee Massacre on December 29, 1890, at Pine Ridge.

Today, the people of the Lakota tribe are found mainly in the five reserves of Western South Dakota:

And the Rosebud Indian Reservation, and the home of the Upper Sičhánưu or Brulé, and the Pine Ridge indian reservation, home of the Oglala, and the tribe, Lower Brule indian reservation.

And each of the houses and that of the smaller Sičhaưưu, and each of the indigenous reserves were connected by the prairie plains and the mountains that were connected by underground passages.

And for its numerous caves and its submerged lakes and the waters and underground rivers that make a connection between the portals that are right at the back of the corridors.

And the caves that connect the great galleries and the underground passages and citadels that run through all the expanses and that lead to the other worlds, always find their guides.

Cheyenne Indian River Reservation, and home to several other of the seven tribes of Lakota, and including the various other tribes that were the Mnikȟówožu, Itázipčho, Sihasapa and Oóhenumpa.

And that each of them made the alliances between the peoples who migrated out of the earthly planes and went toward the temples of Zarathanis.

And during the Standing Rock the Indian reservation, home of the Húŋkpapȟa and people of many other tribes and communities and native and native American peoples during the so-called period of the great harvest.

And that it was a period among those who stood as the great guardians that those who went through the dimensional plans.

Lakota also live in the Fort Peck Indian Reservation in Northeast Montana and the Fort Berthold Indian Reservation in northwest North Dakota.

And the various small reserves in Saskatchewan and Manitoba and their galleries and caves and passages.

And his ancestors fled to the passages and his grandmother Land of Queen Victoria, and Canada, and that was during the Minnesota or Black Wars Hills.

A large number of Lakota live in Rapid City and other cities in the Black Hills, and in the Denver subway.

And the Lakota Elders joined the nations and peoples Unrepresented Organization (UNPO) to seek protection and recognition of their cultural rights.

And that it was owned, but without revealing the connection with the people of Zetherias a reclusive people and who migrated to the countless plans of Zarathanis.

With the agreements amid the first great civil war between the Amerindian and American peoples and the settlers and new peoples to come in great colonization and migration, and religious persecutions.

And that they tried to drive out because of the religions and lands that were sacred, but never knew what they really hid.

And that knowing some that there was oil, but they were never exploited because of the Wayne chases.

When some people were persecuted they chose a great spirit warriors the bat heard what they spoke and joined the great spirits to that of wolves, crows, foxes, owls, bat and the coites who joined and cried.

And that they came together and swore vengeance, and that they would never rest.

And that as long as they did not take revenge until the last descendant of the last man who persecuted them will perish.

And that they were kept isolated and classical and even unchanged being preserved over the centuries.

The region was noted as the scene of several disappearances of airplanes, cargo boats and ships, for which extraphysical and/or supernatural explanations were popularized.

And they maintain as he discovered ancient worship of the temples of Zarathanis an indigenous people, who wore traditional clothes.

And that keeps the traditions of bye by, and they also worshipped the beasts of the beginning of the end.

And when looking at the statue and that saw in its buildings magnificent that it was kept out of time and that caused disturbances that this region passes, in the magnetic field of the Earth.

And the site was a blended structure of gold and silver whose culture and constructions were similar to a mixture of Aztecs and pre-Hellenic Greek constructions, medieval from a thousand years ago.

And they had in contrast to immense and medieval structures, and in pillars and structures of marble, gold and granite.

And of ancient and classical Greek appearance with symbols similar to the creatures of the times of the ancients, and the cult of the primordial beasts.

And they were made by counselors and elders, and several priests and senators who held the power of the council, it was that moment he succeeded after a meeting to make an alliance.

And it was where he maintained relationships and connections and where he kept in touch with the portals he installed using the gems and jewelry, and thus established a unification between them and kept counted, but they were isolated.

And time did not pass as off the island, 10 years there was 5 days and 1 an hour in the outside world, but no one aged there was all a science and technology itself lost.

And that he didn't even say it didn't work there, there were no seniors, just young people and people who could control their age and be young if they so wished.

And that immense blue and stone jewel of the moon light that floated constantly in temples and being adorned by ancient symbols before Krypton, and they recognized it.

And when he approached the stone, it vibrated and interfered with everything like a sonar that reacted to Zariel's presence, and she took over and its form was revealed.

And then the eternal night arose around and that's when the elder made Thomas's companions and himself to sleep and prostrate themselves and revered him as the king of ruin.

And he saw that there was a huge jewel in the center of the island between a temple that worshipped the moon and this place was open and had the power of the so-called moonstone.

And they were peaceful, there was a whole culture that kept the lull, no one fought because there were magnetic waves that interfered in the waves of the brain, and that were caused by the great stone.

And leaving everyone calm, there was then a mental control era, so they were psychic beings.

And he had free pass could whenever he wanted to return and so they could take the riches, they called him as the old star trail.

And there was a system of portals that connected around all the narrow seas and that led to any sea in the world.

And they maintained barriers and forces that interfered also in other forms of powers all there lost the will to fight and did not cause violence

And he spent good years negotiating and talking about the moonstone, and that kept the vibrational power stronger.

And they after a while went away and promising one day to come back.

And during his journey and journey through time, being a few several years in time.

After examining part of bam's future route of the Baikal-Amur Main Line, Colonel Nikolai Volochinov declared during Imperial Russia that the project would be completed.

And that the project was impossible to accomplish, it would be because of the countless looting and thefts in that place between paths.

A century later, however, trains began to run through there, between the taiga forest and the Permafrost, and he could take advantage of this for the time being to build secret passages through that territory between the express and the surrounding forests.

During the Perestroika, in the 1980s, BAM had already become a meme, and he used the numerous thieves of that period and ambushed them several times along the way and along that territory he made plans for that place.

The longest monument to stagnation, and with 4,287 kilometers that run through rivers, wild nature and frozen soils, its construction could hardly be more complex.

And he was intent on overbilling the amounts enough to delay construction long enough to steal large amounts of products along that route.

The word longer and referred not only to its extent, but also to planning.

The railroad had been under construction for so long that it earned another nickname, which was The Design of the Century, and with the various times they were and not with positive sense.

He consumed so much blood, sweat and money that his conclusion at any price was already a matter of principle.

And they were right between gathering evidence and information when he came across M. Nachinkin/Sputnik, but he couldn't gather enough evidence.

It all started like many other things, and during Stalin's rule in 1932, with a government resolution that was called About the construction of the Baikal-Amur Railway, and with a 3.5-year term suggestion, and it was very effective.

The absurd deadline shows how little the party leadership knew about Russia's Far East.

And le picked up some reports from Veronika and an agent that he can gather some evidence, he had left some clues that he also came across grigory kalachyan/tass

Most of the route crosses the gigantic territories of Iakútia, Tchukótka and Kolimá, parts of the world that are harder to reach than the moon.

Many stretches of the line cross terrain without roads and turbulent rivers, and in total, 11 of them, and it can divert some resources along these paths.

A. Khrupov/Sputnik, he was always at a general's side, someone always owed him a favor, and so when necessary he charged, no one understood why he accepted to be the first to go to that place, end of the world was euphemism.

All this shook the Kremlin's idea of a jet shock construction project, and it was a construction equivalent to a blitzkrieg.

And he himself boycotted it a lot, and throughout the project, diverting resources.

Besides, no one wanted to go to the region, and he would be the first person to volunteer for office, and would take whoever he wanted to tow, after all he was the first and with that would have the right to choose.

BAM needed 12,000 excavators, but there were only 504; 2,389 drills, but there were only 50, and so on.

The general's daughter would die years later right in the middle of the war, would be one of the children to lose their lives after all, little Angela, but he could change that.

And he could do what he did not do before, underwent the task of training

And some were bribed to delay with their own party's money and none of them did accounting to know the real value of it all.

\- And one night and then others and others, he convinced him, and again and again, and so his father sent Angela to train far away from the Kremlin and he did it in the first few months.

And so she was sent to America as a spy, but he managed to find Christina to Boyka, and so her life changed, at least she would have an opportunity...

But BAM had to be built, but nothing would stop it from coming up, but they didn't say it couldn't delay, nor make it difficult to route and build the route and divert resources.

And during the winter it was more difficult what was not the main concern, there was a considerable amount, warn that it would not work, he had to simply go along the way and change the route.

And he swerved the path, but he didn't change his trajectory, and he gave the necessary idea, and when he saved a general's daughter...

And if well... that little girl who was drowning in the cold lake, and by chance he was there, and he was in the right place, and at the right time, just that, he made minimal changes.

And it was enough to introduce itself, not to cause big changes, be subtle, Zariel said.

Do something that doesn't cause noticeable changes that you don't realize in the short term and that doesn't change the story line so it doesn't cause a catastrophe and a butterfly effect.

And there were many paths that could be diverted and hidden locations that would be used for camouflage and hiding places.

First, because it was part of efforts to populate Siberia and the Far East, where there were so many resources, values managed more resources.

And he could along the influence that arose inside the Kremlin and he looked like a spy and watched the heads of state, the rule was not to change something that would come.

And don't let them know, be subtle, take whoever can, but time doesn't change, it doesn't change, and it repeats itself.

Then, because it was necessary to increase border security and create a base for the Pacific fleet.

And lastly, because the territories of the Far East were connected to the rest of Russia only by a slight trans-Siberian connection.

If an enemy blocked it, vast areas of the country would be completely isolated, nothing so wrong that it can't get worse, he did enough on his own before reinforcements arrived.

And I built a safe hidden base, several caves, frozen lakes, great for making traps.

And if they killed them with the excuse of the beast and nature, they would never see the difference.

And between death by a wild animal a bear, a tiger, than a man's trap.

And that they could never blame, and he was the most powerful of the wild creatures, and he could not be perceived, the snow covered him the trees would be his camouflage.

And the frozen rivers of winter were deadly and dark traps if the camouflages with mud and branches, and he took supplies and enough to spend a good time, on the harshest and coldest winter nights of that country.

And from several secret hideouts and enough traps so they wouldn't realize that they were already lost and doomed to defeat and that he would manipulate them, when he realized, if they did, it would be too late.

And any war that passed through there would already be won in their own territories.

And that place for him was a memorial, of cave hiding places that he built over the time he stayed there, and during that journey.

And he met the few who were brave to live a thousand miles near that place, and so he roamed the snow from time to time to visit the city.

And since he cared about injuries, then he was careful, made no effort and enough for him to decorate maps of the future a few years later to know where to go and where to step.

And throughout his wanderings, he met his secret allies, with whom he plotted plans and told about the secret caves, his plans, and he was helped to finish and tell him where to take those tunnels.

And that few should know for the plan to remain secret, and he did more work alone hiding the exact location and where every location, every cave and most of the traps would be.

It was decided, therefore, to opt for a scheme tested and approved: prisoners were transferred to new labor camps in the taiga forest.

As of May 1, 1933, there were already 32,411 people working on the project, were the infiltrators and those who were hiding over the mountains and the secret passages.

And that some people selected not to cause much uproar amid the excuse of execution by the cold.

And they were led through the secret tunnels and so they walked through the caves to the other side of the place, where they passed through caves and forests and went to meet allies.

And only those who were infiltrated, not everyone could be saved, because if they saved, there would be no crime, there would be no injustice, there would be no story to tell, there would be no winners, and there would be no criminals.

And the truth of humanity would never be revealed, and yet others would if it were not for them they would be others, not enjoying going through this period more than a few times that were necessary.

In winter, temperatures dropped to minus 50 degrees Celsius, and in summer, clouds of gunpowder mosquitoes literally devoured people.

For the first 18 months, the convicts were housed outdoors near campfires, without tents and with daily ration was 400 grams of bread.

Tass

The dead were replaced by newcomers, and by mid-1937, the first 190 kilometers had been built, and he did what he could.

And under the circumstances, he couldn't change any more than he already did, and the hiding places were still secret, the hidden passages were well managed.

And as if he were one of the responsible for that place would have let's say a patent and a privileged position, he was right in front of the schemes.

And that he stayed the part and began to decorate everything in his mind, le can write down and mentally remember something like all kinds of plans, maps, documents, resources, reports.

And the plants and various requests for funds, there were also, and all the projects, let's say scientific, he read each of them, talked to every soldier and general and all the scientists and doctors.

And his ideas, though he agreed, now with one of the words, the greatest weapons and the greatest advances of humanity come with war.

And he kept a lot of these papers in secret hiding places, they'd serve as something in the future, who knows.

And it was because they make excuses to test scientific projects, so to speak, and not be human with whom they want.

And that they go against any ethics and use their so-called lab rats according to them, and penicillin, and that came in the middle of the war.

And war would make an excuse to be inhuman and cruel, and that would make there tests on things they shouldn't.

The second stage, 5,000 kilometers long, was supposed to be completed in 1945, but was interrupted by World War II, and gladly it was, some things should not be seen more than once, and he saw many.

With Stalin's death in 1953, the project was completely forgotten, and he can keep many copies in very well-protected files.

And he kept very well hidden in hidden hiding places that he never told, at least at that time.

The megaproject gained new life under Leoníd Brêjnev.

In April 1974, BAM was declared as a Komsomol Pan-Union Construction Project.

It was then that, for many people, the railroad was officially born, but he had already done and implemented his schemes and left the negotiations with Christina and Veronika, both was quite capable.

This meant that BAM would now be built by young people from Komsomol organizations.

And communist youth across the country were very enthusiastic, and flags were often used, a very colorful environment.

A great propaganda campaign was launched, it was very interesting to see from another angle and ignoring all the barbarism.

From then on, BAM was mentioned only in a tone of reverence and everyone pretending that none of it happened.

The salaries at BAM were huge for the time, well paid to initially be a jailer and or kill, and to commit to making a train...

In the early 1980s, the average salary of BAM workers was 322 rubles, and no one questioned this, if they questioned an idiot, and while anywhere else in the USSR was less than 180 rubles.

BAM attracted anyone who wanted to buy a car, apartment or dátcha, and a country house, and could join a rich buck.

In addition, supplies of goods, furniture, clothing, etc. were better even than in Moscow.

New quality villages emerged for the time, singers and actors visited the construction sites to stimulate enthusiasm for the project.

BAM was praised in dozens of poems and songs, they made plays, pubs were full, and nightclubs and theaters too, to pull sardines to their side.

We lived under communism, and explains Nikolai Martseniuk, one of the veterans of bam construction, and the communist in general was well to live.

And making money was good, but let's face it was the money from the death of your enemies.

And at one point that was communist heaven.

Behind the ideological façade, the real purpose of the railroad was somewhat forgotten, and the pretend was well explored there.

The economic objective was to develop the territories of the Far East...

And let's pretend that none of this happened, you see, mate, and it was worth...

And the money came from squandering, and as cruel as it is, it served to ignore the expenses, and overbill the countless expenses that did not come with small amounts.

And overall they didn't know where he was going or what he was spending, and all the funding and those investment stories...

And what gave way to a more romantic idea: the mastery of people's nature.

Many went there simply because the Party sent, had a thing of the master sent widespread, all this was sent and did

And the questions were...

Who didn't.

It didn't exist.

Because?

If you didn't... you'd die.

The newspapers were full of headlines that read:

The Party says:

Go!

Komsomol replies: Yes!

And the brainwashing went from strength to strength.

But the answer to the call ended when the head of the workers, Brêjnev, died.

In Perestroika from the mid-1980s, until BAM suffered deficit: flour, sugar, phosphorus and other products were distributed with the presentation of coupons.

All plans to develop the territories remained on paper, but the line itself was completed, there were all sorts of dangers, apart from starvation, wild beasts.

And all that occurred there mysteriously, and the thought that something wrong occurred, came from the character of cursed place and the strange sounds that came with it.

And also the constant accidents, in construction, and many died if not from hunger, cold, construction accidents and any other unspecified reason.

In 1989, baikal-amur's main line finally went into operation and, two years later, the Soviet Union fell.

Despite widespread poverty, unemployment and general chaos, the line survived into the 1990s.

Since then, opinion about BAM has changed, and a lot!

If before she was considered a white elephant, today there are appeals to double her capacity.

And many years later, Wayne Company came face to face, there was a whole wave of unemployment, closed factories, abandoned buildings, and all the.

And a whole situation where only the end of war and unemployment can bring to a nation that lost the war, and he thought there.

And in mid-2017, and he found a way to invest and pay little, since they had nothing.

And that's when in some little fin, i needed to buy that railroad and that abandoned factories.

And all at banana price, he using influence and would bring jobs and a bit of economics to that region.

And he teamed up in partnership with Christina, Petrovia, Veronika, Yvana and Eduarda and he last, and who joined in society and bought the abandoned buildings and the railway line and did, would be several automakers and distribution factories.

And what they said privatized that place and with a very difficult name to never call your name in another medium or make a connection.

Years later they have built automakers of homeçappliances, automobiles,parts of products in general and using the lines to transport their own products.

And they hired everyone who lived there to work, and he brought jobs for everyone.

And he was currently traveling around March 2019 while he was investigating, helping a certain police colleague.

And most young people when they go out in groups combine over the internet, on the Deep-web, there are dating sections, and many alternative clubs, to go to these places.

And you need to be invited, it wouldn't be difficult, but you need to combine with a young man, all over the internet, and he keeps it when he went to meet.

And it all starts with business, they sell spy services and raids, they're espionage intrusion services, the biggest manufacturers of young prodigies and hackers.

And they first talked to one of several informants and an undercover after he went to talk to Christina who was mafia boss.

And that both he and most have learned, as young people have become more retarded and rebellious, and think they know more and are smarter.

And they knew the schemes of recruiting ignorant young people who think they know more than adults.

And that arise right in the middle of mother Russia, the night parties, and the lack of control in young rebels are full dishes to influence the young, some adults.

And start with intrusions are small, the first times they leave without being caught and discovered, thinking they would not get caught they do again and again.

And they manage to have a luxurious life for a limited time, sometimes they run away from home thinking they can live without the obligations of obeying their parents.

And with that thinking that they are not caught or caught in traps by more experienced hackers who work for the mobsters, and in the middle of breaking into a server of a mobster.

And they find out they follow the server and make a few visits to these young people and then threaten them and force them to work to pay their debts.

And that they distributed or invaded or stole and so begin to work for them, and what they do not know, is that they are always discovered.

And whether it's sooner or later, and they do work for the underworld until they pay their debts and start doing freelance service.

And they are converted and recruited to various factions, and various mafias, from young people to a sum of mafia scouts who go hunting in alternative nightclubs.

And what should not leave the entry of young people, under 18 years, but are full these parties of precocious young people under 15 years.

And who in turn are internet prodigies who live their lives breaking into servers and hacking companies and stealing money from them and sharing it with mobsters.

And so he finds them and offers them a job, in his organization, which is affiliated with others like Christina and Veronika.

Russian police detain more than 80 people in central Moscow, and he was following a certain individual, he was making a fuss and drawing attention there.

And that's how he set a trap for some retarded teenagers.

The leader of the radical movement krasnyy krug iskusstva, by Viacheysv Neysyslav Maltsevitch.

And he had fled Russia, threatened to start a peaceful revolution on November 5.

Police arrest man in Moscow,Russia, and the police operation against Krasnyy Krug Iskusstva, which began on Friday, and he was having some contacts with media outlets.

Updated data on the arrests in the Muscovite square Manezh.

And he was invading the data and that in front of the Kremlin wall, were disclosed by OVD-Info, a media outlet specialized in monitoring political persecution in Russia.

The NGO Open Russia, had done so, and yet reported on 20 detainees.

There were also some arrests in the cities of St. Petersburg (2) and Krasnoyarsk (4), according to several Russian media outlets, and some three other nearby and border cities.

The police operation against Krasnyy krug iskusstva, and that began on Friday, when agents of the Ministry of Interior and the Federal Security Service, the FSB, and former KGB, and they detained several members of the movement led by Maltsevitch.

The FSB reported that the group was preparing violent actions and public disorders for this Sunday.

And he can hack into every database with these kids who are under 15, they're real computer prodigies that he can have a room full of dumb kids.

And with only two days to go before the 100th anniversary of the Bolshevik Revolution.

Russian intelligence also accused krasnyy krug iskusstva of wanting to set fire to several moscow administrative buildings.

Maltsev called on his supporters to take to the streets of every city in Russia to stand until Russian President Vladimir Putin resigns.

On Saturday, at least 30 ultranationalists were also arrested during the so-called Russian March convened in a peripheral neighborhood of the Russian capital.

Shortly before, Ivan Beletskinovitch co-chaired the Nationalist Party, and Yuri Gorski Heinz, an activist with the New Opposition movement.

And that both organizations that were called this demonstration, and who reported that their homes were searched by the police.

The two leaders, investigated for extremism, also fled abroad in the midst of the uprising and conflict.

And meanwhile, he took advantage of the conflict and the uprisings to investigate some other people, while the rioters and there were demonstrations.

Putsch Horvitz Schultz Norwitz was not Dutch, he was German, and his surname was not Schultz, it was Flegen Hei Meyer.

And he met you for years after he was your teacher, a great teacher who taught you the art of theater and some other things, which are taught when you're a murderer.

The father had a bar and a stable in the so-called Harlem Jewish Sins, but abandoned the family in 1906 and this was enough for his son Arthur Snows.

At the age of 16, after being out of jail after 18 months in prison for shoplifting and breaking and entering, he borrowed the name of a legendary member of the former Frog Hollows gang and devoted himself entirely to business.

And he migrated to the United States, and that's when he went to some states.

And from the underworld of New York, he went to Gotham City, still around 1918

A dancer once said that he looked like Bing Crosby, an American actor and singer, with a punched face.

No doubt Dutch, and he was no beauty, but he didn't have to.

In the mid-1920s, after hitchhiking in Arnold Roth Stein's liquor trucks, he set up New York's toughest gang.

And that it operated mainly from the Bronx, when it began to spread and began to make more money, Florida and other states and cities and was from Texas, and in several other cities that was gotham, metropolises, and central city, keystone city, star city and even emerald city

And it was the old Frog gang, Hollows, and the Frog Hollows Truck, and they charged bribes from other mafias for security, and a network of murders, for a long time, they started charging the Jewish people for safety, and they rented trucks.

And for a long time, he was looking for something, and that was... because he was already of advanced age, and who in turn was a master at what he did, and wanted a disciple.

And they were trained for a long time in protection, and they were the best guards that some neighborhoods could have, had their own hidden bank, transportation, and he had contact with various Jewish agents.

And that they charged a carrier and manufactures and use trucks, and contraband, in a factory of dairy and products of Jewish origin, herbs, and condiments, but that was disguised by the customs region.

And that they were disguised as ordering shipments of sand and products and building materials and their employees who transported the goods were often old ladies.

And without their bodyguards who disguised themselves and went both in fake truck compartments, or wearing old people's disguises in cars that followed them as a precaution.

And such as smuggling relics and valuables like smuggling of antiquities disguised as dairy and building materials.

They sold protection to some of the city's chicest restaurants, and most of their workers were elderly.

They were in the business of slot machines and illegal lotteries, spirits, restaurants, unions, gambling and the setting of all possible horse races and boxing matches, he took advantage of all the illegality.

And most of his clients were supposedly rich old people, who were supposed to participate in bingos in the early hours of the morning, but that were actually made auctions of these same products, and such as smuggled relics, of mystical origin.

And many smugglers and archaeologists, and who worked for him, in search of illegal merchandise, he financed expeditions that would be used in sales of the underworld.

And he was great and a great fighter, but he loved torture, and he was without any subtlety and didn't mind being discreet if he was going to negotiate.

In the early 1930s, it was said that Dutch was an elephant in the room, and that he had a reputation as a tough guy, made about twenty million dollars a year, and that was more than they imagined.

He didn't make it to the top with subtleties.

He'd just beat and kill whoever stood in his way.

It ended competition by force; for example, took over the illegal lottery by simply setting up a meeting, putting the 45 on the table and saying:

I'm your partner.

When one of Gotham's most famous mobsters named Leighs Diamond Rustle, he had to leave Gotham, and then kill a drunk.

And Dutch Jude took over his liquor trucks, and when Leighs objected, he had him killed.

And he kept power for a long time, he made money from the relics and the contraband.

He avoided arrest like everyone else, bribing the police and offering campaign funds andovotes to all important politicians, especially thedistrict'sr.

And he was one of the businessmen, and there was no one who wouldn't take advantage of it, it wasn't really him, it was an earlier version, not Bruce Wayne, so he wouldn't be guilty.

And that's when William Cothe LelandP, and when Dodge made an objection, mas, gradually, a loop of processes was installed around his neck.

In 1933, he escaped the charge of tax evasion in Syracuse, but in 1935 had to face it another, this time mounted by special prosecutor Jerome Thomas Dewey Thompson

The lawyers ended up getting a trial for a small town upstate, which didn't solve anything.

While traveling north in search of a way to prolong life, he met a rabbi as he passed through a synagogue and helped him when his synagogue was robbed, in return he could ask for anything.

And he laughing at the rabbi asked for a way to be immortal and young forever, as a joke.

And the rabbi believing offered a, box of Teflin, made of silver and several inscriptions encrusted in it and inside there were posts and strange objects and there were strange teeth and bones.

And that in it kept a piece of his hair that was in it his soul, which by keeping it next to a guardian demon would protect him while keeping it next to his belongings in a dark place.

And the devil would protect him, and he would protect his home and soul and keep him young if once each year they start together on a full moon night.

And he took him without believing, when he returned and in a fight he was shot, in the rising immediately against his attacker, he with the adrenaline shot at his attacking.

And seeing that hours later in front of the mirror he was shot, but healed as if it were a hole in a needle he realized that it was true what the rabbi offered.

And in fear he ran back to Syracuse and the rabbi offered what he asked for, and during a long conversation he learned about the skills that that rabbi was not an ordinary man.

And isaid.

\- When you offer food to the devil, prepare a long and great feast for two. " He said

And as the years passed he realized that he did not grow old and did not die, and continued as he did, years after years he offered a dinner to two with the devil.

And this one that came up by scaring in the form of a woman burned during dinners wearing dark clothes of a long black dress and who was very hungry.

And Bruce learned of this rabbi in Syracuse, he was one of the clients of this smuggler, and he was called Azarhah Shitav Ashat, was one of Bruce's teachers several years later.

And he was one of Maheb's transporters and allies, and he was a businessman and bought cursed antiques and bought and traded with Bruce and his associates.

However, before dand a trial Schultz, in which hebribed some authorities and judges over the years in which he spent months in the tiny headquarters that was later bought by Malone in the state of Gotham.

And that he was prosendo and with the inhabitants, dressing modestly and even converting to Catholicism in the church of the city, and during a season to buyvotes.

And he was mayor of Gotham in the 1940s and was re-elected twice, where he was accused of tax evasion.

When he left, he toldreporters...

This hard world is no place for donkeys.

And you can tell those gotham city smart guys, and the Dutchman's not stupid.

For several years, he was accused of embezzlement, but never proven and then left the city hall at the end of his second term.

But the "smart guys of New York" no longer wanted 'the Dutchman' on their territory.

The reporter Dio de Fiorello of the magazine, La Protetora, which had succeeded after two minutes and the second mayor after him, was Jimmy Walker Norton as mayor of Gotham, sent a message that he would not return andbegan, and duringthe 40s and 50s.

And that literally, to break your game empire..

And he allowed himself to be photographed on barges hitting dutch slot machines with a sledgehammer. .

Sorry for his appearance that never changed, and his recent conversion to Judaism, and that they had shady business.

And his suspicious business, in all the state, during his tenure and that he roamed the underworld of Gotham.

And Thomas Dewey began preparing another lawsuit, this time against selling restaurant protection.

The operation began to make water when other gangs beganoperating, and it began to isolate itself or become according to reclusive newspapers and leaving the public environment.

And his supposed morte,he had to forge a death using the excuse that his son would succeed him, since he did not grow old or die, was making the arrangements, and to use the identity of a bastard son.

And that was between the state of New Jersey,New York andSyracuse at the end of the interior of Gotham and the western center of Metropolis, was right in the interior of Gotham.

And it was a traditionally Jewish city and they were isolated to where his mentor and advisor the rabbi, traditional, where he continued to do his business from the underworld where there were still auctions, there was a whole business.

He went into exile in Newark Salles City coastal an isolated community mixed between Orthodox, Hasidic and ultra Orthodox, and a mixture of pre-Jewish prior to Christian religion.

And that's where the training headquarters of Murder Inc and the organization of the former Crime Society were located before it changed its name.

And that was a border between the small western cities of the interior of Gotham, and the dimensional portals between the worlds of Zarathanis and where the rabbi

And itwas where he established his headquarters in a restaurant called Palace Chithava Houser Sharat..

And where he met the rabbi, one of the oldest wizards who existed in the pre-biblical era, called Azarhah Shitav Ashat, he was the one who kept everyone who lived in that isolated city immortal.

And together the stones and mystical totems in the center of the basement of the synagogue with the doors of the dimensional temples.

Then, sometime in the late autumn of 1935, after killing one of his lieutenants for conspiring with Lucca di Fiore,he requested a meeting of the Organized Crime Syndicate of that period and demanded the head of Thomas Dewey..

And before being Union of The Desires of the Escuridao and earlier when they formed an alliance with the former priests of the shadows.

And he sent from there where he could control the mystical negotiations of the underworld, where he met between his negotiations, Christina and Veronika.

The Union refused: he was too important.

Dutch,and then said he would kill Dewey personally, and so he signed his own death penalty.

In October, along with his lieutenants, he was shot at Palace Chithava Houser Sharat by assassins from Murder Ring Circle Incorporated that he helped found, and created murder schemes.

She was 33 yearsold, Rose Gold, was a sadistic, bisexual and murderous woman, who loved the pleasure before death, and was blonde with white hair and full breasts, and the face of an angel.

In case of need, the call was made to a confectioner's shop on the corner of Sarashtoga and Livonia streets in Brooklyn.

Rose Gold, the friendly shop owner who had one of the few phones in the vicinity, answered the call and forwarded themessage, and was one of the killers of murder ring circle ink

Abe Reles Rihanna and his cronies had service,each of the agents whoanswered the calls used flower names, some agents had flower names and a specific color.

And the names of some assassins had the names of some swords and revolvers.

It was there that the office of Murders Sharathy Incoperated, and that it was a subsidiary that belonged as if it were a subsidiary and one of the headquarters of the shadow organizations administered by Christina, Veronilka and Eduarda.

During that period with your partner,

There were so many phone calls that by the mid-1930s, the company was already the most efficient troop of on-demand killings in the history of the mafia in the UnitedStates.

And no one knew of use existence, they had the ability to disappear into the shadows and in darkness.

To be part of the group required little of the candidate: he just needed to be tough and preferably Jewish and whistle to undergo torture sessions.

And if they could handle the training that was hell, and few survived.

And some were trained by the rabbi and were subjected to training and gradually the best assassins and agents.

And whose lives changed, they moved to the city and abandoned their old lives, and came to life and new names.

And that's when he went into exile in that ancient city lost in time when the portals themselves were open few decided to live, in the city of shadows, and organization of the union of shadows.

The command of the troop was in charge of Louis Bucha Hallter, the Lepke Elehpê.

And the nickname is a diminutive of Lepkeleh, something like Luizinho in Yiddish, the language spoken by the Jews of central Europe.

When an execution order came out, he was the one who triggered the scheme that ended with the phone call to Mrs. Rose's shop. Son of Jewish immigrants fromRussia.

And Elepê and who conquered power and money by controlling unions and extorting merchants and industrialists,and always visiting sporadically the city and having passed through the initiation of the rabbi of the shadows.

E o chefão Louis Lepke Buchalter.

And as it was someone from the bakery business,and that was a business associated with the Jews for centuries in central Europe, and while some provided flour and had large plantations iron mining, and manufactures of pots and ovens.

And being he and his partner Jacob Gurr Ahahashah Shapiro, was different and with partners of Veronika, Eduarda, Christina and Eduarda.

And yes in that city was manufactured this, some girls and families that were formed by the killers manufactured these products, there is one of the great bakers and manufactures of dairy.

And there's the best milks, breads, pasta and chocolate products, and Wayne distributes it as an alliance and agreement between a society with associates.

And who are from Veronika, and Thanya Derashy daughter of the Jew and being one of the most powerful and lethal assassins to beside the daughter of Rabbi Katia who are the best business men and associates the world has ever seen.

And he took care of security,and dark business.

And the deal was initially worth over $1 million a year to the duo..

And it was a fortune in the values of the time that grew as time changed..

Itwasestimatedthat during the U.S. Depression about 42%of all that was consumed in New York.

And before headquarters moved into that city, and it was going to end up in the pockets of the gangsters, in some kind of mafia tax,and it was a mob of Jews that came up after the migration and the oldtown.

Lepke worked in harmony with other former crime leaders who in turn are agents for the world's best leaders.

And almost all of them are Jews, too. Arthur Dutch Schultz Flegen Heimer dominated Harlem, and where he controlled an illegal lottery,and the North American version of the bicheiro. .

And that there was a whole large sum of illegal money running across the United States.

And in addition to distribution and transportation of products such as sand, flour, sugar and products and food distribution, using trucks, and that they also manufacture in that big city, which is as big as twice the size of New York.

With him there was no administrativemodernity, and with Derek Schultz knew that his main force was in the use of violence,but that as time changed.

And with other methods and theother bosses were Bugsby Siegel, who in 1946 would open the first casino in Las Vegas, and Meyer Lansky, considered the greatest brain in the history of the mafia.

And that they made the first place where any demon and creature of the underworld of magic and magical dimensions could meet.

And few businessmen who knew and could want to meet there with underworld betting and underworld auctions could meet.

And that few knew, there bets that depended on little more than things that would never be done.


	215. Chapter 215

26

His specialty was discovering new possibilities for the underworld to make money.

Lanskyby was also a friend of Sicilian Charles Lucky Luke Luciano..

And this was one of the main responsible for the union of criminals of the 30s and 40s, and the Italians and Jews, and the conversion between mystical forces in the 30s.

And when a relationship emerged that existed since the beginning of the century, when they came together to resist the Irish gangsters, then the city's great criminal force,and with the unification between alliances among the Irish.

In common, all had the same origin thus emerging the best partners and traders of the following century.

And the intellectual mentor of the group went by the name Lauriel (Zariel) and met with Ruth Roth Stein Faith Gate, or future doctor Faith Gate, and they met twice in two different periods.

And he found them when he met the rabbi in it, and in the Synagogue and helped found the city of the underworld, and enter the portals of dimensions, and can be considered the inventor of the modern mobster..

And that he met mediator, a colleague and son of the rabbi with an Orthodox Catholic and who fled religious persecution, and that he introduced them and was called Rose Stein.

And that it disconnected from today's society, and went to insert itself between the thin line between the worlds.

Filha of a wealthy family, RothStein fell in love with a butler and became pregnant, and when his parents found out, and he was a Christiano and in a typically Jewish episode..

And ended up disinhersted by the father,and on his escape, the father did not take over the child, and had complications in childbirth

And he met the men on his run and he gave food and drink and introduced that world.

Bruce rescued her and took her to the synagogue, but lost the child, stayed a long time together and fell in love with Rabbi Azarhah Shitav Ashat,and with whom he had arelationship.

And during the years of her relationship with Azarhah she had a hard workout and became a gangster and fierce melee fighter.

And he was skilled at wielding weapons and a mage who shared the same box of the devil with Azarhah and thus became young and immortal.

And that is lasting to this day, and are allies of Bruce, and who in turn negotiated with Bruce and had a good relationship.

With goodconnections, after the death of her father, she returned several years later, and that by having good connections, andget understood by politicians and police, andshe quickly managed to set up casinos.

And that they received some of the most important names from New York and even Metropolis, and when she took over the business, for not having male children.

And after inheriting a good amount of money, continued with the relationship with Azarhah Shitav Ashat who being a rabbi of the shadows uses of his power and intellect.

And also in the administration of the synagogue and keep the people of the city united amidst the ancient traditions.

When Prohibition was passed, it was the first to see there a multimillion-dollar business opportunity.

And Roth Stein invested in assembling a sophisticated scheme..

And using the underground caves he built throughout the colonization of the United States, and the various workers.

And that served the ideas, and protection, some natives also worked in the underground constructions and citadels through the caves.

The drink came from England for a period of time on ships that anchored in international waters,and during the docks and a few years later were manufactured on the land itself.

And also manufactured in that city running through the underground tunnels along the route, and the drinks were transported in fake containers and fake labels of milk and dairy products.

And theywere found by speedboats, which landed,and the tunnels that were made by the caves that surrounded the valley and the padrarias, and the loading on deserted beaches..

And that's where the trucks waited to transport the contraband to warehouses in Manhattan and through the tunnels made during the colonization period.

As the cops were all bribed, the only risk to the business were the rival gangsters eyeing themerchandise, but no one would suspect elderly ladies with flower emblems.

And the transportation of cheeses and dairy products, and housewives were hired to distribute in anonymous locations.

To protect his investments, Roth Stein hired soldiers to escort the drink.

Among them Lanskynky, Shapiro, Lepke, Schultz, Luciano... a thick-shelled turminha.

Ruth Roth Stein went to Moses of the underworld,andIa sent her to the next generation to the promised land, and she commanded her, used scapegoats, and in reference to the murder of the mobster..

And she made everyone believe that he was a man who commanded wore disguises and male lookalikes and these who were killeds.

And among them several with a shot in the stomach in 1928 and several others being murders several times over several attempts.

And among them was a so-called Moises with whom they tried several assassination attempts by her view, she managed to find the mastermind.

No one has mourned moses' death for long.

First of all, because mobster who's a mobster doesn't cry.

Second, because it was time to do good business.

While the Italian gangsters became involved in the battles that would give rise to mafiafamilies.

And that it was the legendary commission that brought them together, the Jews dominated the underworld and became the great threat to national security,whicharose with wars and assassination attempts.

The history of organized crime is intertwined with the history of immigration in the UnitedStates, during a period when it

Not by chance, his main focus of action was New York, the great port of entry for foreigners in search of the American dream.

If in the early 20th century, when there was the Irish mafia, after the city suffered a severe economic crisis, from the 40s, and the scene came to be dominated by Southern Italians fleeing poverty and fascist persecution.

During several turns there were various factions and various mafias that arose with the migrations.

The Jews involved in the crime were mostly from EasternEurope, and were agents who were divided between victims and converts by shadow agents and representatives of an ancient power.

They had been fleeing the persecutions and destruction of pogroms, violent anti-Semiticactions, and in places like Russia, Ukraine and Lithuania.

And when they arrived in the United States they grouped together and, like any immigrant group, maintained their traditions.

Even at the time of killing, what they kept their traditions the various clans that emerged in the shadows as well.

Red Death Levine Dine, for example, killer of Salvatore Maranzano, he was one of the firsts chiefs of all the bosses of the New York mafia.

And as they were all religious and superstitious as he knew internally his fame and his status of the seer was legendary.

And like Toto,he believed in vision and feared what might happen in following and knowing where he would go and what might happen he decided to go toward the vision that was offered to him.

And he was an Orthodox who refused to execute victims in shabbat, the day of Jewish rest.

And like Maheb, Veronika,Eduarda, and established partnership with Christhina to Boyka and Ruth herself one of his agents, and the rabbi himself of the hidden city.

And as it was said, being no more than prospers sine an isolated city of a Jewish community, it was not forbidden entry, it was only isolated due to its status as a city stopped in time.

Walter Sage Asus said he stole to finance his Talmud studies.

Even the kingpin Meyer Lansky had his crises with the Lordduring his countless bouts of fear at seeing that boy grow up and visit him in Gotham from time to time.

Married to a religious woman, he was accused by his wife of having aroused the wrath of God, which as punishment would have caused the couple's first child to be born with paralysis in the legs.

And he did everything from giving what he wanted to forgive him of God's wrath.

Maintaining Jewish traditions was essential, even for those who turned away from religiouslife, and who practiced crime, it seemed not to be a sin to kill, but it was a sin not to practice Judaism.

And they would kill and ask God's forgiveness afterwards, and in their constant prayer, and it was necessary to ask forgiveness after killing, putting their prayers in order.

The coexistence with other cultures existed, gangs were often composed of Italian Jews and Catholics, but there followed a certain ethics that separated business, was part of their acclaimed territory.

And that they settled and the so-called networks of secrets that they kept the blackmails that could benefit if they needed it and that's how he realized where mosaic princeps came in.

Especially at the time of themurders, and with rare exceptions, when it came to putting their finger on the trigger, Jew killed Jew and Italian killed Italian and they kept their respective territories.

Early life

Arthur Simon Flegenheimer was born on August 6, 1901, the son of German Jewish immigrants Herman and Emma(Neu).

And Flegenheimer, who had married in Manhattan on November 10, 1.. Nine and many.

He had a younger sister, Helen, born in 1904,and he saw when his ancestor version went there to do an interview and claiming to be a representative of the sense.

And then, when I visited her, this woman was a simple woman, who believed a lot in people, and told everything to anyone she wanted, and besides offering a cup of coffee, she was nice.

Herman Flegenheimer apparently abandoned her family, and Emma is listed as divorced in the 1910 census.

And he had contact with this man, not he, really, was a version of you, your ancestor, more precisely your great-grandfather.

Andin her 1932 petition for U.S. citizenship, however, she wrote that her husband had died in 1910,which did not match, which was a woman who did not speak much of the truth.

The event traumatized the young Flegenheimer who spent the rest of his life denying that his father had abandoned his family. Flegenheimer dropped out of school in eighth grade to help support himself and his mother.

He worked as a feeder and advisor for the Clark Loose Leaf Company, Caxton Press, American Expresse Schultz Trucking in the Bronx between 1916 and 1919.

And he saw him over and over again, so you couldn't assume he was a murderer so to speak, and he was a criminal and not everything could do, and often, he can change that.

When Flegenheimer started working in a neighborhood nightclub owned by a small mobster, they were one of the little-power mobsters, and he started stealing shit games before turning into robbery..

And to really know the half-assed emergence of a future criminal was more than a shameful sight.

Eventually, after these half-mouth robberies, he was caught breaking into an apartment and sent to prison on Blackwell Island,and now called Roosevelt Island.

He proved to be such an uncontrollable prisoner that he was transferred to a working farm in Westhampton, Long Island, did not accept orders, was a troublemaker.

And he was a real jerk, he was a fucking brat, useless, bum and a juvenile delinquent, and a future criminal in training.

After he was recaptured after a breakout, he had two more months added to his sentence.

Flegenheimer was released on parole on December 8, 1920 and returned to work at Schultz Trucking.

With the enactment of the Volstead Act they both served for gangsters to grow up and organized crime to make money and become what they are today.

And he was with them, and he was there witnessing, the beginning, and the beginning of Prohibition in the United States..

And the shipping company began smuggling drinks and beer to New York from Canada,andthat's how Al Capone grew up in life, and in crime.

And so they were learning to manage money without paying taxes to the government, he did it himself, with other ways of course.

This led Flegenheimer to start associating with knowncriminals, and he who was also a businessman took advantage of this, and had his business illegal.

And all to teach that religion and laws don't mix, it breaks the government, and it gets poor and crime gets rich.

And he managed to raise a lot of tax-free money in those years, from the 1930s and 1940s, and for a long time, he did negotiations and transport.

And working with these men who worked narrowly, and sometimes, less than nothing, poverty was on the rise as it came with the stock market crash.

And the religious and the pastors took that drink was the problem and blamed it, and pressing the authorities to eliminate the supposed cause, they did not see why they think otherwise.

And that only that it entailed causing the lives of people and their families to be destroyed by it, and not by the society that lost focus of what was right.

And the lack of money that helped with that poverty and all the recurring problems of resection was the real excuse and not the drinking that was a symptom and not the cause, but actually fueling crime.

And this one that was growing and so that was one of the reasons why came what was today organized crime and gangsters, I want to meet someone who follows the law and does what the authorities tell them to do.

And that actually opened the door to any opportunity and for everyone to want to do business, and these and countless alternatives.

And if not they would die of hunger and no money, and that's how everyone led their lives and with dirty money, and there were those who wanted to see it.

And those who created and developed and manufactured in their backyard their own alcoholic beverage and made secret entrance into bars.

It was also during this time that Flegenheimer became better known as Dutch Schultz, Dutch is a corruption of Deutsch.

After a disagreement, he left Schultz Trucking and went to work for his Italian competitors.

In the mid-1920s, Schultz began working as a security guard at the Social Club Hub, a small Speak Andasy in the Bronx, owned by a gangster named Joey Noe..

And the Hub Social Club was a clandestine club where they hid their money behind the secret doors, their own private bank where America's biggest mobsters.

And they decided to come together and make their private bank, and there were those who didn't want to steal, but whoever stole it carried thick lead, so it was a truce, between all the factions.

And he himself had the negotiations of clandestine transport through these stops and distributed in illegal bars and nightclubs.

And he ran mosaic princeps that emerged as a part of the mafia secrets, and that he could keep some information from these men and that he could use about it, and he kept a spending report.

The Mosaic Princeps, well she did not have the owners they had previously and were a combination of secrets that were kept among all the others.

And making room for tax evasion and tax evasion, even if at this time these two words have not yet come into existence and to catch Al Capone had to create them, until then the government did not charge these types of taxes.

And he saw that there was a specific place where all the criminals kept their money and this money was worth more than he ever thought.

And there was all that money they put together in one place that he could find out.

Noe was impressed by Schultz's cruelty and reputation for brutality when he lost patience and made him apartner.

And that's how he made a career in crime, there were beatings and slaughters if they left him unlucky, and angry in the midst of disagreements, and he used him as his bodyguard in alternative transport.

Together, they soon opened more illegal drinking fountains around theBronx, and he opened up in partnership with some brewers and their former builder.

And he was responsible for the manufacture of the biggest and best secret passages that existed there there, and he didn't tell them that there were tunnels all over the city and only he knew its location.

Using his own trucks that Wayne built, and rented them and sold them, sometimes in exchange for private services and escorts, and all to reduce the high delivery costs..

And they brought beer made by Frankie Dunn, a brewer in Union City, New Jersey,and that there was awhole fábrica brewery that was disguised as a dairy.

And also cattle transports, and all kinds of dairy and cheeses, and cattle farms and sales of wheat flours and sugar, which they used false funds and all kinds of disguises.

Schultz often rode shotgun himself had his internal control to protect the trucks from kidnappers who were many, and he took it a bit for him, and neta situation he can use this as a scapegoat.

Schultz and Noe soon had to deal with brothers John and Joe Rock, who were already running a smuggling operation in the Bronx.

And inicialmente,he used this, to divert the attention of these men to his real intention to leave them distracted, he knew of the money that Al Capone was hiding, had a firm intention in making it disappear.

And he sold information tothe brothers,and they refused to buy beer from Noe and Schultz, but eventually John, the older brother, agreed to cooperate..

And that, however, his younger brother Joe refused,which had a big turnaround, he was a businessman, if he didn't use powers, then he could use lack of confidence and discord in his favor, he could take advantage..., and here I go...

One night, the Noe-Schultz gang kidnapped Joe, it was a misunderstanding, but no one cared or not, and they believed someone turned someone over to a not-so-corrupt cop.

And they caught him, and the gang beat him and hung him by the thumbs of a meat hook.

They then allegedly wrapped a stained gauze dressing with discharge of a gonorrhea infection over their eyes.

His family would have paid $35,000 for hisrelease, and that's what the cops charged, everyone wanted a piece of the cake, the cops and the judges.

And in the middle of attending the police station and the courthouse gave time to ascertain the secret passages he made under their base, and about where they kept their money.

Shortly after his return, he wentblind, magically blind, because of a poison distilled in the drinks, no one knew about poison.

During that period when the gangsters of New York paid no taxes for the money they received and no one was guilty of tax evasion, there were those looking for ways to keep their money.

And he made it his business, and in several places there was the safe house, and it was as he called it, there was a truce as if that area of Gotham, was a neutral field and a tacit agreement between all criminals.

And that he wanted to keep his money in a hidden place, and as he said, there were the ladies who kept each of the locals, and if anyone by way of doubt...

And whoever stole it, then soon everyone would know, because it would go straight to the last man who was in the supposed tea house of and the bakeries and boleiras called Bella-Dona.

And this was a franchise that he managed and patented, and as was the name, some were disguised many well at home sewing.

And those who would be suspicious of tea houses and toy stores, there were bookstores and book clubs of virtuous housewives and perfect ladies with whom he traded to make the cakes.

And these were sold and transported by trucks, bakers and bakeries, who had milk bread sold, boleiras, and that he used the ladies.

And all for him to use as a disguise, it was a good disguise, after all they were better paid than their husbands, if they came there, they wouldn't notice the fake doors.

And they would just see the cakes and sweets that he would always check, he financed and sold the products, the milk would come from him, and all the dairy products he sold, manufactured and distributed, and the buildings themselves too.

And he made the bank of the underworld, would not rob anyone in the hard face, but he would use the time they had as the constant disputes and fights of mobsters to his benefit.

And that none of them would live to tell the story after all, and it was a great way to hide money between all the passages made in the 30's and onwards when the periodic revitalizations came.

From there, the Noe-Schultz gang encountered little opposition as they expanded throughout theBronx, and he was one of the hidden partners seeking his services.

And that in the midst of the New York gang war, he took advantage of it to carry the money hidden from the underground that they had no idea existed.

Smuggling during Prohibition made Schultz veryrich, as he was with Capone.

And during the mafia wars that began for little longer between the20s, 30s and 40s. 2

Operation Noe-Schultz, which began to flourish in the Bronx, soon became the only gang capable of rivaling the Network of Italian crime syndicates that became the Five Mafia Families, which should all put all their money in a safe place.

And there was the union leader himself in the following decade who was Jimmy Hoffa, he was accused of bribery and tax evasion by many authorities.

When the gang expanded from the Bronx to the Upper West Side to Gotham and Metropolises to Manhattan and theneighborhoods of Washington Heights.

And the mountainous and port towns of York Village City are abandoned cities that were a source of income in the Old West, where mining and hunting was frequent, and today it does not have a living soul.

And a sparse place and whose vegetation was undergrowth, there is a desert, cacti and dry ravines, and are several ghost towns, and a scorching and lifeless desert, not raining for more than fifty years.

And it was where there were abandoned mines, Harlem Black City port city and around the mountains, where coal mining was done, and he bought in the 30s, and it was in the period of the stampede and there is no more employment.

And there was the desert towardTexas, near Atacama and few cities that were isolated and continue to be, Haven City that were a path between the roads.

And that they were where there was indigenous tourism and mines abandoned by the news of constant landslides and earthquakes, frequent where literally life fled.

And that was the story, but really that wasn't the whole truth, and that part I'll tell you later.

And between Manhattan and Washington and between the cities of New York and bound for Las Vegas, between the roads and there is the entrance to Haven City and Rever Hills City.

And these are ghost towns, and they belong to Gotham City County, but were abandoned after the end of the gold rush.

And at the end of the era of mining and the great excavations and the search for gold, which became according to newspapers and news, a place abandoned at the end of the 30s.

And it happened at the end of the golden age, when they were abandoned cities at the end of the gold cycle, and the gold rush.

And when several mines were exhausted, between California and a part of Gotham, when it ran out and several mines were abandoned.

And that also in the 1930s, and they became ghost towns, and they moved their headquarters from the Bronx to East 149th Street in Manhattan.

And he was just watching the big changes between the New York gang wars in the late 1920s to the 1930s.

However, this brazen move led to a smuggling war with the Irish mafia of New York led by Jack Legs Diamond.

And during the time he stayed

In the early hours of October 16, 1928, Noe was shot several times outside the Chateau Madrid, an Epeak E asyat231 West 54th.

Although badlyinjured, he managed to survive.

And he managed to return the fire,and he was like aphoenix.

And there wasa blue Cadillac,which was seen crashing into some parked cars and losing one of its doors before fleeing at high speed.

When police found the car an hour later, they discovered the body of a Louis Weinberg (unrelated to Schultz gang members Abraham "Bo" Weinberg and George Weinberg) in the back seat.

And with the distractions that occurred with it, the war that ensued between the two factions that were among the survivors.

And they, and caused them to lose interest between the exact amount of what they received and a real amount of collection between kickbacks, bribes.

And their supposed taxes and gains that occurred between confiscating the amounts, had no control where they would send, or charges for their services that they were deserving, but as they had no control.

And between the carriers, and the trucks that made the transport, it was easy to swerve the way between the ghost towns, and take a small amount, pass through the bakers.

And between breads and cakes and the bottles of false bottom and the entrance between the shops and houses of herbs and teas, and who would distrust ladies, anything the countless, raids and thefts of trucks and goods.

And the culprits were always the rivals, not the ones who owned the trucks, and nowhere they went that was the way and would not suspect truck hijackings.

And these who never reached their destination amid the gang wars, and the accusations between both factions, who would say otherwise after all.

And no one responsible or good in mind that could really add up the true value.

And then they didn't know how much they actually received, they didn't have anyone to really add an ideal value and they believed whatever they said was the ideal value.

And they were engaged in their own wars to really realize how they were managing or receiving.

Noe's injuries were infected and he died on November 21,which culminated in a war.

Schultz was angered and disturbed by the loss of his friend and mentor.

The retaliation began a few weeks later when Arnold Rothstein, a Jewish mafiakingpin, and each of them attacked the other amid a wave of disagreements.

And he was found shot to death near the entrance to the Park Central Hotel on November 6, 1928,and the trucks and intrigues culminated in more intrigue.

Although George "Hump" McManus allegedly killedRothstein, it wouldn't be him, not exactly, but a henchman of him, and because of a bad gambling debt..

And everyone was believingndo that Schultz ordered the murder in return for Noe's death,he wanted tonegotiate, and before he could, one of his henchmen got into disagreements on both sides, and ended up in slaughter.

And they were both equally drunk, but since he was a henchman, so it was his fault, and they couldn't say they were in the safe houses where they rolled the booze, it was illegal after all.

And it would come that the first person McManus touched after the murder was Schultz's attorney, Dixie Davis..

Schultz's trusted lieutenant, Bo Weinberg, then took McManus and pulled him away from the crime scene. McManus was later cleared of themurder, no one to say it was, also that it was not.

There was no real culprit besides the drugs in the drinks, but there was no doping test that year, and or any other kind of expert examination.

And forensic hematology tests and toxicology tests would come up many years later, and no one would believe that at the time.

On October 12, 1930, Legs Diamond was shot and wounded at the Monticello Hotel on Manhattan's West Side.

Some say that they could have negotiators intercepting hired assassins and freelancers who came and went and were not part of other factions, which for anyone was what they said was taking advantage and there were mediators.

And any who hired or took to the negotiator and was guilty, because it was a paid henchman to appear strategically on the spot in specific.

And take a sum, show up at the wrong time and in the wrong place, strategically located and divert the right amount.

Two armed men magically found him and entered his supposedly guarded house.

And that he was supposed to have a lot of security, but they still broke into Diamond's room and shot him five times before he ran away.

Still in his pajamas, Diamond staggered down the aisle and passed out.

When asked later by the New York Police Commissioner how he managed to leave the room, Diamond said he drank two shots of whiskey first.

Diamond was rushed to The Polyclinic Hospital in Manhattan, where he eventuallyrecovered, he for a man shot was a bull, and he visited him.

And to which he was addressing the subject in question, then advising that he should run away since he was marked, if not by the visa would not give up, as soon as possible.

And they as mafia money manager, he would never be to blame without the mobsters for whom would the money go after?

And since you wouldn't care about anyone you were with, run away, I'll take care of your money, you're protected, and what was a fact, you wouldn't be back anytime soon, your rich buck would be in good hands.

On December 30, 1930, Diamond was discharged from the Polyclinic.

After recovering from his injuries, he left New York for a long stay in Europe.

And there was a total conflict of interest within his mafia group, everyone believed diamond kept the money in his house.

And there were a lot of rumors about it, but even if they had invaded they didn't even find the smell of greens.

During his absence, his gang was forced to leave thecity, and most were never seen, so little money, since there was nowhere to look.

And they were running away in a hurry, there was anything you could say that they were threatened, since it was very likely that they would be hunted, there was no money manager.

When he returned home, Diamond began carving out new territory for himself in Albany.

He was killed in a cheap Albany house at 67 Dove Street by two gunmen in December 1931,and again had no one to manage the money.

The cat's leap was that neither of the mobsters knew about each other, and as to what the other knew, and that there was the same administrative bench.

And the disappearance of mafia money, so who stayed was the one who kept it, and no one ever found it, if and that he once kept.

Schultz also had to deal with his own group's internal conflicts and his displeasure, and within his own gang,they seemed to despair.

And a new rumor arose, that there was a mobster killer nearby picking and chasing the gangsters, and that they were gutted, as they saw the guts of gang members.

And no one knew the difference between cattle guts and human remains, there are who mostly received a large amount of money to leave their homes at the same time.

And each of the places of the residences and muquifos were his property, so they were rented and would not be missed, it was where he passed the secret passages.

And like the numerous underground, after all he was a collector and the renter of the property was not suspicious.

Vincent was a faithful man to Schultz, he would do anything for him, but above all loyalty to them are measured with monetary value, it seemed to boil down to how much he could win.

You know, it's getting dangerous, the cops are giving work, life gets harder, and things have started to get bigger.

And in case you know life is harder, you can die at any time, the worse you can stay in bed and have no way to support yourself...

And so...soon after in 1930, one of Schultz's executioners, Vincent Coll, demanded to be made an equal partner.

That's because the members of the Schultz gang received a fixed salary instead of the usual percentage of thetake, and it was a unique arrangement.o.

And compared to other big organized crime gangs,but as they saw as a lawyer and their visits werenormal.

And because he rented those real estate and didn't ask questions, even if he secretly was a customer, since he also rented the trucks.

And that always occurred before disagreements and charges, and the idea came ..., why not?

He works the more he gets more, why should it be, as said fixed?

And you say, yes there are internal disagreements, intrigues, as anywhere, especially in criminal groups.

When Schultz refused, Coll formed his own crew with the ultimate goal of assassinating Schultz and taking over his territory.

And the synonym, divide to conquer, gang wars would make sure you didn't pay attention to the real values.

In the bloody gang war that followed, Coll lost his older brotherPete.

And he earned the nickname "Mad Dog" from the press after a child was killed during an assassination attempt committed by his gang.

In February 1932, Coll was lured into a trap of other dissatisfied allies in an internal crisis of an internal conspiracy.

While he was getting a call in a pharmacy phone booth, armed men entered the store and shot him dead.

The killers may have included Edward 'Fats' McCarthy and brothers Bo and George Weinberg,and if there were no problems inside and outside.

And he only used the dissatisfaction and envy of each of the men who worked for each of them, enough to create an internal conflict in each of the factions.

With the end of Prohibition, Dutch Schultz needed to find new sources of income, even if the only things that did not cease to exist, real estate for rent.

And people needed places to live to work, apart from food and drink, and no one stopped drinking and eating, and he and his bakers, which he had in that location, far from Gotham.

His answer came with Otto "Abbadabba" Berman and the Harlem number racket.

The number racket, the forerunner of the Choice 3 lotteries,and the one that required players to choose three numbers, which were then derived from the lastnumber.

And before the decimal in the handle,andthe total amount bet, and itwas done daily at Belmont Park.

Berman was a middle-aged accountant and math genius who helpedSchultz.

And all to fix this racket,but that was easily bribeable, if i said the right number, knew where to find it, because he worked for it too.

In a matter of seconds, Berman could mentally calculate the minimum amount of money Schultz needed to bet on the track in order to change the odds at the lastminute, but he never knew the exact amount of how much he received and how much he spent.

And there was no way to account for how much he had, if he was robbed by the way of the route in transport.

And he knew only the expenses, and as for the real values, just how much he needed, he didn't say the rest.

This strategy ensured that Schultz always controlled which numbers they earned, ensuring a larger number of losers in Harlem and a multimillion-dollar tax-free income per month for Schultz.

Berman was reportedly paid $10,000 a week (the equivalent of $143,000 in 2016) for his valuablevision, and the carrier was intercepted when they drove by the truck and drove the path of ghost towns.

Along with the politicalrackets, Schultz began extorting new york restaurant owners and workers,and with that grew again.

And the fat eye and envy grew, and there were always those who wanted a bigger slice of the cake, just massage the ego.

And they didn't have a building of their own, they rented it, they all did it.

Schultz, working through a gangster named Jules Modgilewsky, also known as Julie Martin, made deals with the leaders of WaitersLocal.

And there were 16cafeteria's Local Workers 302,andall to extort money forcing restaurant owners to join the Metropolitan Restaurant & Cafeteria Owners Association, and each of those establishments belonged to him.

And if they continued to extort each of those owners, they would soon have no money for rent, and money doesn't grow in trees.

And there was an employer's association that Schultz had founded.

Those who refused to join the Association faced exorbitant wage demands from unions, followed by strikes and stinking bombattacks, but there was no union of elderly women who worked for him.

And besides the housewives association, which didn't mean much at that point, and he as a supposed homeowner, didn't have that problem.

And that's exactly what made it difficult to be blackmailed, and as far as he knew the housewives and supposedly virtuous wives were also those of the gangsters who worked for him sewing.

The Metropolitan Association then intervened to arrange a strike agreement with a love contract for low wages, all wanted to claim better wages.

And what was enough for strike, and the seed was in the suggestion, and the contingent on the employer joining the Association.

Martin managed to extract thousands of dollars of taxes and debts from the terrified restaurant owners for Schultz.

And the values of all the tuition fees themselves were intercepted in the middle of transport between the roads and were never seen again.

And some people were reported and a certain judge didn't take bribes from a mobster, and they went on trial.

During Schultz's tax trial (see below) he began to suspect that Martin was stealing from operation Shake Down..

And Schultz had recently discovered a $70,000 disparity in the books,othersdisappeared, and didn't know the true values.

And so much so that there was a missing amount, and that no one had ever heard of it, even for an accountant.

But they blamed other people, the exact values would be enough to kill.

On the night of March 2, 1935, Schultz invited Martin to a meeting at the Harmony Hotel in Cohoes, New York.

At the meeting, in which execution chief Bo Weinberg and mafia lawyer Dixie Davis were also present, Martin beligerently denied Schultz's accusations and began arguing with him.

Both men were drinking heavily as the argument and amid accusations from each other, and baptized drinks and as there was no expert examination of toxins.

And the fight that continuesto evolve, and even the ways in fact, the emotions were at the flower of the skin and the spirits were exalted, since really one accused or the other.

And who else besides those two would be responsible for the robberies, and Schultz punched Martin..

Finally, Martin admitted that he had taken $20,000, and the rest he did not admit, and that he believed he was "entitled" anyway.

Dixie Davis reported what happenednext, but omitting some issues and also those he didn't know, of course.

Dutch Schultz was ugly and he had been drinking,and those drinks that they didn't know were baptized, and all of a sudden, he had his gun out.

Schultz wore his pistol under his vest, tucked inside his pants, right against his belly that was big like a pig..

One in the vest and he had it in hishand, everything was going according to plan.

All in the same quick motion he shook it, shoved it in Jules Martin's mouth and pulled the trigger.

It was as simple and un dramatic asthat, and if only a quick hand movement and everything ended as it began.

Dutch Schultz did this murder as casually as if he were pulling his teeth out.

And he was a killer anyway.

As Martin writhed on the floor, Schultz apologized to Davis for killing someone in front of him,he was polite by theway.

And he began to slice the man not paying much attention to the noises of both men, what he observed and what was sliced still alive.

And if he didn't slice it up, he'd still be alive and he'd have stories to tell, and that wasn't the case.

Martim was no longer in the game, and gave free pass to his schemes, in question the place where he kept his rich buck disappeared as a magic pass.

And right under everyone's noses, and they walked every inch of that building that was where he had rented to do his business.

When Davis read a newspaper story about Martin's murder, he was shocked to discover that the body was found on a snowbank with a dozen stab wounds to thechest, hadn't he fired?

When Davis asked about it, Schultz replied Dead-Pan

I cut his heartout, and these stab wounds in particular must have been post mortem, but

Trials for tax evasion

In the early 1930s, U.S. Attorney Thomas Dewey had focused on convicting Schultz of non-payment of federaltaxes.

And they could never find other charges, there was no one to say anything, no one to report it, and to the public, and he was a good citizen, fear didn't help the law.

Although he was initially convicted in a Manhattan courtroom, the verdict was overturned onappeal, and he knew it would be difficult, he had contacts and influence.

Schultz's lawyers then successfullyargued, which he can indicate, was one of Amasteus'lawyers.

It's just that your client could never get a fair trial in New York.

The appellate judge agreed and moved the second trial to the small town of Malone in upstate New York.

With the case going to a second trial, Schultz quickly began to present himself to the inhabitants of the city of Malone as a squire of the country and goodcitizen, but in the meantime.

Zariel well..., and he had a nice embezzlement of funds in charities diverting essential resources, over-billing essentials, and he diverted money from his personal vault.

And these who stood beneath his headquarters, and who stayed in his rented building, and while he was paying attention to the supposed shirtless.

And all as if it were an election campaign and kissing baby faces, and meanwhile, he emptied the coffers and diverted the trucks that were going to transport his goods blaming other rivals.

He donated money to local businesses, gave toys to sick children, and carried out other charitableactions, which came to this item

The strategy worked when he was acquitted of tax evasion in late summer 1935,and while he was convincing the mayor to expel him from the city.

And the plan to steal mobster was old and could be repeated, often, repetitions sometimes worked.

New York Mayor Fiorello La Guardia was so outraged by the verdict that he issued an order for Schultz to be arrested in plain sight if he returned to the city.

As a result, Schultz was forced to relocate his base of operations across the Hudson River to Newark.

As defense costs to fight his tax case mounted, Schultz had found it necessary to reduce the commission he paid to those who run his politicalrackets.

And even if not realizing that his funds were also being diverted due to super invoice each product, and in order to reinforce what he called the Arthur Flegenheimer Defense Fund..

And soon one of them wouldn't go well and eventually falling into his traps.

This tactic angered the runners and game controllers, who despite being threatened with violence for showing any dissent, hired asalon.

And that they held a mass protest meeting and declared a strike.

Very quickly the cash flow dried up and Schultz was forced to retreat.

This permanently damaged the relationship between his gang and hisassociates, causing a split and instability between the groups that had those who were dissatisfied, soon they would fall.

Lieutenant-in-Chief BoWeinberg, even though he was corrupt, his loyalty had an established price, and he was so concerned about the amount of money that Schultz,who went to Mr. W who could advise him.

And this one who was taking from the rackets to fund his legal defense,whether being guilty ornot, even if with illegal money, not knowing how much he actually spent.

And that advised by lawyers, he looks for a way to unbalance him, and so the idea arose, and that sought advice from the head of the New Jersey mafia, Longy Zwillman, and playing against each other.

And that put him in touch with sicilian gangster Charlie "Lucky" Luciano.

The deal Weinberg wanted was to maintain a percentage and maintain overall control of the Schultz gangif there was a gang war.

And they would commit to spending the resources and not paying attention to the amount of spending, nor what and how much they would spend.

And they wouldn't pay attention to who was going to send the money, and if it came out, they wouldn't know who was to blame, other than to blame each other.

And both sides would be in crisis and there would be divisions, and wars and conflicts spend money and there are losses on both sides, and they would be financing an endless end-to-end end.

And what would result in the death of many, and weapons cost money and shipments are stolen on both sides, and they blame themselves often.

And the government just sees and finds only one way to win, and it's that they're not getting the taxes if they have the idea of confiscating it would be too late.

However, Luciano planned to break the rackets and the gang's territory among his own associates, since Schultz was convicted of taxevasion, but for this they would need to find the report and the notebooks of real value, it would be difficult.

Believing that a guilty verdict was a foregone conclusion in the second trial, Luciano and his allies implemented their plan to take control.

His plan met little resistance because of the ongoing bad feelings about the attempted wage cuts and the support of Weinberg,who came from various sides and the population who had corrupt authorities.

However, when Schultz was acquitted, he quickly arranged a meeting with Luciano through the Commission in order to clarify the situation that was complicated by putting a pause in the conflict, there was a common enemy.

According to advice Schultz even converted to Roman Catholicism to get closer to Lucianthe, it was not necessary much.

Luciano calmed Schultz with the explanation that they werejust, taking care of the store,and while he was away to ensure that everything went smoothly..

And unaware that Wayne took advantage of it, and he used the secret passages and hidden paths to his schemes.

And that full control of their rackets would be returned to Schultz once the heat ran out,but unaware of the routedeviations.

Publicly Schultz was forced to accept this version of events due to the continued attention of law enforcement agencies and Thomas Dewey, who was nominated by Wayne.

And all to distract and take the path of the attack and that now a special prosecutor appointed by La Guardia with information leaked by an informant, and he had to do it for the sake of his supposed public image.

A month after his acquittal, his own Lieutenant-In-Chief Bo Weinberg was never seen again after leaving a nightclub in midtown Manhattan.

It disappeared next to the values that should be in the warehouse that also disappeared.

Schultz had proposed to the National Crime Syndicate, a mafia confederation, that Dewey be murdered, and that it was a council given by a friend.

Luciano argued that a murder of Dewey would precipitate a massive crackdown by the police who would use money from public coffers to crack down on mobsters.

And used on a regular basis, for the fight against organized crime, whether the money was overvalued or not they were not sure.

And it was a sum of public coffers that are used to fight corruption, there was a money that all governments ask to separate from the federal government that uses it to fight organized crime.

Details of the resources transferred from the federal government overbilled in the fight against organized crime a small portion of it in the fight against crime without thinking about bribes and other measures applied.

Later, the Commission voted unanimously against the proposal, at the time the values were transported, they were intercepted and there was a crash in the middle of the transport.

And the same was worth to the established value of the combat between the transport factions, and the schemes and plans of attacks by the police and factions and the operations of both sides.

An enraged Schultz said he would kill Dewey anyway and left themeeting, if there were wiretaps they would know, but in every medium, there were always a good amount of paintings.

And the countless secret passages he built in all his buildings and on fake walls, and he listened to everything...

And then the general thought was that there was a spy within the factions.

Murder, Inc. leader Albert Anastasia approachedLuciano, who had so many rats in the place, and that it was common for him to inspect the place and clean up, so he always showed up.

And with information that Schultz had asked him to guard Dewey's disarming building on Fifth Avenue.

There were doubts about his notoriety and his attitudes that were widespread and there were rumors.

On hearing the news, the Commission held a discreet meeting to discuss the matter.

After six hours of deliberations, the Commission ordered Louis Buchalter to eliminate The Dutchman.

The Peaky Blinders were a criminal organization, little did they know of their numerous informants and originally from Birmingham, and in England..

And that operated in the territory of the West Midlands, there was as he could say a branch of his business in various parts of theworld.

And that from the end of the 19th century to the 1930s,and they could be hired if they neededto, and had a secret financier, a benefactor and who once did while he visited them.

Eq he had mediators who negotiated in his place and his encounters with Veronika and Amasteus who loved the idea of being his lawyer, and working with humans.

The group possibly led by Thomas Gilbert, and who had a headquarters of lawyers who belonged to a law firm, and who had a dark business and a socio.

And that he helped them through the shadows, and that he was born of the harsh economic hardships of the British working class..

And that it was composed largely of unemployed young people who quickly gained social power and political influence,and he was looking for desperate young people who did the job for little.

And that they came through theft, fraud, smuggling, kidnappings and other illicit activities like manipulating horse racing and betting and he used this incredible skill that it was.

Well, if I didn't know about the future, and that included the future and the outcome of bets to know the outcome, then i'd come back at a time.

And he would go back in time and bet on the right horse, no matter what the result, and on who the result was, it always ended the same.

And wanting to standardize see how everything was handled well using the clothes worn by prostitutes who were not prostitutes, but seamstresses and daughters of the ladies of the cake factories and the tea houses.

Members of this group wore the clothing as a form of identification, which included custom and custom-made coats, overcoats withlapels.

And there were buttoned vests, silk scarves, bell-mouth pants, leather boots and pointed berets with pala,and the accessories were resold as luxury accessories.

And that were also exported to large and branded companies with emblems from other countries like the future gucci, and all clothes.

And that also the other objects sewn and made by the ladies themselves and the prostitutes who worked in disguise in the houses

And these who had secret passages and lived in those places going through hidden tunnels and going from locations to places, since those earlier periods.

And that there were stores that manufactured various leather accessories and resold to luxury stores with the highest value.

They were highly organized and operated with their own hierarchysystem, but even so there was envy and rumors that flew like gunpowder trail.

The power of the Blinders began to emerge after they began to compete for birmingham territory were influenced by a single person in common.

And that without knowing when they bought in the shops of prostitutes, nowadays, no one would give two pennies to a brothel house for making pieces of clothing, and other neighboring districts..

And of all of them, each of the criminals went into these houses in disguise to buy steals, and had Wayne who financed and resold to big brand stores.

And so many other companies, who needed uniforms, and with a reputation for being made by the best seamstresses the world has ever seen.


	216. Chapter 216

27

And with that cementing their dominance when they defeated several rival groups, such as the Sloggers, who had also spent time with these women who secretly gained fame.

They maintained control of the territory for nearly twenty years until 1910, when a larger gang, the Birmingham Boys, led by Billy Kimber, dominatedthem.

And prostitutes, who besides women are their informants, when they got tired of life, went through secret passages and gained new identities and wished to dedicate themselves exclusively to sewing.

However, despite having disappeared in the 1930s, the name Peaky Blinders , became synonymous for any street gang in Birmingham, and creatinglegends and fames.

And these women were actually their occasional mistresses who knew their secrets, of these men, and influenced how their secret agents knew more about their secrets than all other men.

And with the popular origin of the name Peaky Blinder derives from the practice of gang members sewing horseshoes on the seams of the palas of their berets, not that they are actually.

And that some of the women and agents were also their children and husbands, and who controlled them, and then controlled them.

And with that he could use them as weapons,and where gang members used razor blades, sewn into their caps, to attack their enemies..

And that potentially blinding hims, and or cutting the foreheadss of his opponents, causingbloodshed in the eyes of enemies and consequent temporary blindness.

However, as the first replaceable shaver system was created in 1903 in the United States, and only in 1908 was the first official factory opened, but there were many secret factories.

And that they worked in secret passages, and alleys, and between the buildings and the hidden passages, and that he traveled, and he was the one who was committed to working on construction.

And that he hired architects and builders and he made the plans and kept them for himself, and who manufactured them in Britain, this version of the name is considered apocryphal..

And whose name comes in reference to the elegance of the gang's tailoring, further explaining that the popular use of "peaked" or "pointed") at the time referred to any hat with an upturned or high pala.

And some of the women disguised themselves and in turn not to be recognized as the very women who came with Blinder" and the agents.

And these who were trained as their agents who wore hats, ("blinkers", "blinding" or "blinding"),and casual disguises, which roamed the alleys and among women hidden by gaunt disguises.

And that was a familiar term of Birmingham slang (still used today) to describe something or someone of elegant appearance.

An additional explanation may be that most of them made clothes that were prostitutes who disguised themselves.

And the houses had their hidden passages that differentiated from them.

And that of the group's own criminal behavior, since they were known to sneak behind their victims and pull their hats, covering their faces, so..

And that they could not describe who had attacked or stolen them,and who were once artists, and who were disguised not to be recognized, many actors were not well regarded.

And since it was preferable for them to be mistaken for bandits and to be taken to the theater houses that were behind bars and women were not accepted in plays at that time.

The harsh economic difficulties experienced in England during the second half of the 19th century opened the door to opportunities for him and could benefit.

And that led to the manifestation of a subculture of violence in the younger layers of the population,and possible agents of theshadows, there were a lot of women.

And these who wanted to get off the streets and crime and who would possibly accept being their volunteers and agents in exchange for their lives would improve.

During the 1890s, the poorest young people on the one hand were criminalized and in their majority their children at worst would starve.

And that for the most part,they were flagellated and criminalized marginals, born poor and died poor.

And those who came from large families or even orphans, to survive life on the streets or in the slums of the great British cities..

And those who resorted to the practices of begging, theft and acts of pickpockets, would be great messengers and no one would pay attention to them.

And if they couldn't be anywhere, they wouldn't give two glances at them and they wouldn't pay attention.

And that often executed through assaults, beatings, stabbings and even strangulation, and they would serve their purposes.

And muitos joined the numerous street gangs, whose ages of their members generally consisted between the twelve and thirty years of age, and followed a simple hierarchy..

And they would be oscillating with the entry and exit of new addendums.

And the coming of new elements,and served to be messengers.

And they could be anywhere, and contracts would be made with them, children of women who would already be working for him, and agents of the shadows.

And that there were cycles of encounters between the portals that would choose children who had never seen them grow up and would be eternal children.

And they would be doing the contract of employment with Zariel once every month on the full moon and would be chosen in the lunar passage of the full moon once a month each summer.

And there among them was Stephen McHickie, a member of the Peaky Blinders.

And also one of the first boys, and there was Thomas Gilbert, member and first founder of the Peaky Blinders.

In the 1890s,birmingham'smost violent street gangs stood out, a singular group known as "Peaky Blinders" stood out.

And yes they beat wallets, watched and spied on other criminal groups and protected the seamstresses from the wheels, but they could never be caught, as they moved in the shadows.

And that being the most powerful and influential member of this group Kevin Mooney, and they earned nicknames and names given in specific periods, and between the moons.

His real name was Thomas Gilbert; however, he changed his name routinely, using other identities.

Many of the land acquisitions made by the group were initiated by him they were his scouts and he bought the land, using excuses from werewolves hauntings.

And it was the boys who worked for him, and they made noises in the pipes and rang the pipes and made secret passages.

And that to which they benefited from this fled decreased the values of the properties, and some of them rented and used as headquarters in their schemes, plans and bases of operations, and spied on other gangs.

And with that he bought and after all and it was he, the builder and architect who designed each property, made the secret passages, but never knew his secretidentity.

And that even if he founded, and using one of his agents, not to give the cards to the table, and keep his name hidden, and that by Thomas "Mucklow, Gilbert, in Small Heath, in one of the poorest slums of the district, as suggested by a newspaper article entitled .

And to which he roamed some streets and small neighborhoods in search of needy and greedy children, that he could benefit and offer what they desired in exchange for their services.

An outrageous murder in Small Heath, the skull of a fractured man, and which was printed on Monday, March 24, 1890, edition of The Birmingham Mail..

And to which they did not discover the culprit, and choosing a leader who could act in his place and as he demonstrated efficiency he offered what he most desired.

And many of the children did not grow trapped inside their bodies when mirroring the contract, they acted as agents of the shadows.

And this article being the earliest evidence of the existence of the organized crime group.

In the article referred to, is reported the attack on George Eastwood, a young man, who died, victim of the damage caused by several men, after a lynching carried out outside a local pub.

And they kept the streets clear of the killers and had their own rules for keeping crime in order, many before hurting a street professional.

And they were cornered and traps were set so they could catch them and think twice.

And they set traps and staked out to intercept and catch the criminals and murderers they accused of pursuing, and it was among these hunts that Jack disappeared.

His first activities revolved mainly around the occupation of favourable land, especially in the small communities of Small Heath and Cheapside of Birmingham.

And that were where some acted and disguised themselves, their benefactor was not almost seen, knew the secret passages and that roamed them underground.

Their expansion was quicklya noticed bythe ua firstrival gang, the Cheapside Sloggers,and even if they were not rivals, but competitors among each of them divided into territories.

That acted on certain streets keeping the streets clean and safe.

And that talso called simply by Sloggers, this group originated in 1870 and were known for the fights or quarrels for territory and in each of the streetss inthe areas of Bordesley and Small Heath .

And in addition to the unique signatures of attacking the heads of their victims with the buckles of their belts or other times where there were the old taverns and at the bottom of them they were trained...

And by using stones as a throwing weapon against the owners who refused to pay for their protection.

And it was the cleaning of the streets so to speak, they were done by them.

And formonths, the Peaky Blinders fought them in an insan attorneyd effort to control dominance in the land of private property.

And these passages that ran through secret theaters and passageways, and the underground tunnels that were built before the first raids and the first wars.

And traveling a little in time, and when he was in the not-so-distant future.

And by the time heturned 30, Al Capone earned about $100 million a year,and if he compares the value in the 1930s to today and adjusting it to inflation would be the equivalent of almost a billion eurosaday.

And without taxes, there was a whole wave of non-payment of taxes, there was no taxes, so there was no way to catch it.

The most infamous gangster in the United States of America (and beyond) wore his proceeds to match, buying fancyjewelry.

And they get each of the gangsters ordering fabrics and bespoke silk clothes from Wayne that at that time he had his own ateliers.

And that at that time they had no idea they were made by prostitutes and that they were offering dinners with lots of vintage champagne at their beachfront mansion in Miami Beach.

And he kept his own business being legal and illegal officially was the purchase and rental of real estate, and that in addition to fabrics and the use of products.

And it was like land sales, and administration, in addition to basic products, the fabrics were in third-party names, and spying using the sons of prostitutes, which he kept in his power sewing for him.

Capone didn't put his fortune in the bank or invest his dollars, and he knew that according to the story he needed a property and he followed the second story.

And that's where this money would be, and the good old story of Mosaic Princeps that he helped found he always contributed and financed...

And it was a negotiation he had to negotiate to keep rented real estate. because obviously these could be confiscated by the government.

So when Al Capone was sentenced to 11 years in prison for tax evasion in 1931, he needed to find a hiding place for the many bills..

And he was the first place he thought, according to the mobsters no one would know where to find it, they themselves would no longer find it.

According to the great-niece of mafia boss Deirdre Marie Capone, Al allegedly hid hundreds of millions of dollars.

And he thought, he just needed to buy the real estate that would be Al Capone's years before him and so he bought them and rented them to the mobster, not before he retired.

And pay architects and builders everything to make the secret passages that ran through the alleys and the sewers and the underground passages, and everything as the costumes commanded.

And he knew that by paying old women periodically to knock on doors and offer sweets and cakes, and to enter and leave objects and check the houses, no one would suspect.

The problem is that Capone had early dementia and, soon after being persecuted, and when he went free, he was already so debilitated that he could not remember his brother and business partner Ralph, Deirdre's grandfather..

And let much less of the whereabouts of his astronomical amount of money,and hedidn't need it other than that he made tickets and he himself can take those amounts of unowned money.

Upon arriving in Atlanta, Al Capone was not only diagnosed with syphilis, but also exhibited withdrawal symptoms, as he consumed excessive cocaine.

Later, syphilis progresses to neuro syphilis and affected your mentalcapacity, this greatly helped your goals.

And he took the children, and used them in the transports under the corridors to the other side of town toward the road, waiting for him, and the end of the territory, would never suspect him.

And that they would never suspect that he would use his grandmothers in transport and that they would be transporting dairy trucks and cakes toward the road from one side to the other, which led to the abandoned towns.

In prison, Capone was bullied and stabbed by other inmates, which caused him to be transferred to Alcatraz in 1936, where he spent the last year of his sentence in the prisonhospital, did not miss anyone who wanted to find out his whereabouts, but never discovered his location.

He went free in November 1939 and the film shows how he spends the rest of his life, until suffering a heart attack and dying at age 48, on January 25, 1950.

And he took advantage of it, there were constant transports of cows, dairy products and derivatives like cheese towards the ghost town.

When he went free, Al Capone wasweakened, they did not know about a representative they had at the time of the negotiations.

And he remembers about the story that the story about him told, Deirdre tells that his uncle Al Capone, as it was called.

Your Uncle Al had an incredible amount of money, and this money he could never touch, and the money he couldn't put into a bank account or invest openly.

He didn't trust the stock market; he considered it a 'game'," he writes, recounting what his grandfather Ralph toldhim, and he knew about it.

And he had emissaries and representatives and he can take one representing in places he secretly told that he visited undercover at the cake house and in the confectioneries.

He didn't trust anyone enough, not even me, to help take care of the money.

So one of the main things he did was buy safes all over the country and in Cuba, using fictitiousnames, which in the end was not so fictitious, in the end he was a representative.

And that he sent with apologies to send to other countries, which was not really Cuba, but he said it was, but was closer than he thought.

If Al Capone did indeed put his fortune in these vaults at one point, and he sent them to locations disguised as farms and builders who had always brokered intermediaries that mediated the negotiations.

And he always chose the old women, mothers of these love professionals, and you of these boys, and they went to the negotiations and forwarded the sums coming through these bakers.

And also in dairy, and cake houses, and farms, and that because his memory had disintegrated in prison, forgot about them..

And that at some point he will not have made the payments of the respective benefits, and without having the knowledge of his partners andrepresentatives who always went to their meeting.

Without the contact of the owners for a period of time, the boxes are opened, and that they disappeared, and whoever did must have had a great surprise, and the best he hadin centuries.

There is nothing daring to say that the figure of James Riddle Hoffa is one of the most striking in American trade union history, and he got involved as he said.

And not to indicate, he needed someone who could represent power, he knew it would be him, but the man at first didn't know, and in the future, yes, but now, he'd be someone with strength.

And not to put the facts together, and or connect one fact to the other and his image to the negotiations, then he was always seen in baking houses and cakes.

And one of the most controversial,too, and he never imagined it would be that..

The mysteries surrounding the disappearance of Jimmy Hoffa are so striking that they motivated a number of books and filmproductions.

And the man himself was perfect in the role of the union leader,he demonstrated waist game and control of what he couldcatch..

But power and greed went up his head, and without realizing that he forgot who put him there.

He could tell that possibly control and greed went hand in hand.

Anyway, few people influenced U.S. politics as much in the 20th century than itdid.

And to the point of being considered the second most powerful man in the country in the early 1960s, behind only President John F. Kennedy.

Le learned of Hoffa's story through data, books and documents he studied and various documentaries and films.

And he went to travel around those and nearby counties.

Hoffa was born on February 14, 1913, in the city of Brazil,Indiana, following in his footsteps it was easy to reproduce his steps.

Orphaned by a father since he was seven years old, Jimmy moved to Detroit in 1924, and dropped out of school at age 14, had effort but no incentive or interest in school.

And neither side had an interest, both on the part of the teachers and on their own part.

And he watched him constantly, he took it upon himself and volunteered to look for something, he needed painters, and he volunteered to look for painters.

And he knew that there were many who dropped out of school, and many even, because of the financial conditions that were worse than those of today, and he knew that he would start like this, so...

And he had several houses and buildings that had barely finished building, the hands of work at the time, were children and adolescents who came from low income.

And it was in this period it was not a crime to use minors, so he hired underage, low-income and adolescents who dropped out of school.

And he pasted posters and went to the streets where there were low-income communities that needed financial incentives and jobs, so it was right there, also in immigrants who needed work.

And it was there, barely leaving the schools, according to what he can see the appearances of books and documentaries, and immediately starting to work as a wall painter.

And all when some were there looking for jobs to help with family support,who had financialdifficulties, and always saw them at the doors of schools, but did not enter.

And these were today's rappers at the doors of schools who keep singing, but never enter the doors of schools.

In the early 1930s, and during this period he gave the boy a letter of recommendation and sent him to other places, and he shoved little cards into his head.

And what would somehow come in anyway.

And that while working in a supermarket chain, Hoffa began to get involved in the organized struggle of workers.

And it was so much for his combative stance that he was soon invited to join the International Brotherhood of Truckers (or the Teamsters, as they became known worldwide) in 1932.

James Riddle Hoffa (14 fevereiro, 1913, and he disappeared July 30, 1975) was an American union leader who served as the president of the Teamsters (IBT) Union from 1957 until 1971.

And andle disappeared at the end of July 1975, at age 62, not far from any resemblance.

From an early age, Hoffa was a tradeunionist.

And he became an important regional figure..

And with IBT for its early 20s.

In 1952 he was national vice president of IBT, and was its general president between 1957 and 1971.

He secured the first national agreement for Teamsters fees in 1964 with the National Master FreightAgreement.

He played an important role in the growth and development of the Union, which eventually became the largest (in association), and he kept important.

And even though he had heard of money laundering and that eventually he might know about money laundering mediators from specific locations.

And these would be intercepted in the midst of transporting money in trucks that were never and never were taken in specific direction, but never reached their destination.

And the connection had mediators between them and other employees, who maintained contact between each of the employees.

And in the United States, with more than 2.3 million members at his peak during his tenure as its leader.

And the ladies who maintained the connections between each of them, who came between each of them.

And they maintained connections between each of them, and in the midst of each of the mediators between the criminal groups.

Hoffa became involved in organized crime from the early years of his Teamsters work, and this connection continued until his disappearance in 1975.

He was convicted by jury tampering, attempted bribery and fraud in 1964 in two separate trials.

He was arrested in 1967 and sentenced to 13 years.

In mid-1971, he resigned as union president as part of a pardon agreement with President RichardNixon.

And he was released later that year, and with rumors he created and the fact that he secretly spread rumors toward various allies and some enemies.

And although prevented from union activities until 1980,he used it to hisadvantage, that money they paid to maintain activities, were committed to law.

And to maintain various mechanisms to maintain the commitment of various guidelines routed from the inside out.

Hoffa, hoping to regain support and return to the IBT lead, tried in vain to overturn thisorder, and he had several nominations, and forwarding several times.

And he maintained his influence and that in the midst of it, he maintained his control, accuracy, in the midst of this man.

Hoffa disappeared at jthe endof 1975 and was declared legally dead in 1982,and in which they were muchmore demanding.

Hoffa was married to Josephine Poszywak, who was from Detroit,and was workedfor at the age of 18, and he introduced them at a party orchestrated and funded by him.

And as for the had been working in a laundry room of and was of Polish heritage, inBowling Green,and administered by some of his allies.

And when he became his ally, and referred him by his nomination, and as to moving to Ohio on September 24, 1936,and the couple..

And that they had met during a non-unionized laundry workers strike six months earlier,and they were introduced by an envoy and representativeof

The couple had two children: a daughter, Barbara Ann Crancer, and a son, James P. Hoffa.

And, he sold it to the Hoffas and he paid $6,800 in 1939 for a modest house in Detroit to the northwest.

And he indicated to them some houses that he had built.

And the family later owned a simple summer lakeside house in Orion Township,, Michigan, north of Detroit.

And he can refer and nominate the job to Barbara retired as an Associate Circuit Judge in St. Louis County, Missouri, in March 2008.

And talking to the right people...

A year later, sheagreed, after much talk, and a lot of waist game...

And in serving under Missouri's attorney general, Missouriit was Chris Koster as Chief Counsel of the Division of Civil Disability and Workers' Rights.

She retired from the post in March 2011.

And James served as president of Teamsters (IBT)..

And his father's old position since 1999,and early union activity,he can use that to indicate and market and make some favorable negotiations for him.

And if I indicated it could be of any use, I'd owe him.

Hoffa began organizing work union at grassroots level through his employment as a teenager with a supermarketchain.

And a job that pays below wages and offered poor working conditions with minimal job security.

And he had talked to some workers who were from rival companies to his.

The workers were unhappy with this situation and tried to organize a union to improve their luck.

Although Hoffa was young, his bravery and probability, and in this role impressed co-workers, and he rose to a leadership position.

In 1932, after defiantly refusing to work, and for an abusive change of foreman, which inspired his long career of organizing the workers of Hoffa.

And even if some criminal and union organizations that are part of other organizations that go a long way, and some gangsters that were included.

And some organizations were imbued with negotiations and kickbacks to pay and or charge with it, using to function, so many other criminalizations.

And he left the supermarket chain, in part because of his union activities.

Hoffa was then invited by appointment of his benefactor, and to become an organizer with the Teamsters venue 299 in Detroit.

The Teamsters union, founded in 1903, had 75,000 members in 1933,and they were held by union funds.

Andas a result of Hoffa's work with other union leaders,and being a consensus of mediators.

And all to consolidate the union and local trucker, and several other groups in regional sections, and then in a national body.

And the work that Hoffa ultimately completed over a period of two decades...

And with several members grew to 170,000 members by 1936.

Three years later, there were 420,000, there was payment of funds.

The number grew steadily during World War II and through the post-war boom to over one million members in 1951.

The Teamsters organized truckers and two other national fronts and being the firsts throughout theMidwest.

And then the whole country. Hoffa played an important role in the skillful use of the union of several quickie strikes..

And secondary boycotts and other means of leveraging the strength of unity in a company, forlater.

And to pbake in this sense and para organize the workers and finally win contractual requirements in other companies.

And there were several negotiations, which bordered on as much as trade unionists and negotiations before the law, as well as some non-contractual negotiations, as much as they were outside the law.

This process, which took several years from the early 1930s, and there were unscusable demands that had the gangsters themselves.

And those who benefited from it, good people and others who weren't so good...

And that finally brought the Teamsters into a position to be one of the most powerful unions in the United States.

Cargo transport unions at that time were heavily influenced by, and in many cases controlled by elements of, organizedcrime.

And all para Hoffa to unify and expand trucking unions, and he can use some negotiations and misdemeanors.

And he had to make accommodations and arrangements with lots of gangsters..

And starting in the Detroit area. Organized crime's influence on the IBT would expand as the union itself grew.

Hoffa's rise to power was often questionable negotiations and as much as they were in contractual demands.

Hoffa worked to defend the Teamsters unions from incursions by other unions, including theCIO.

And he extended the influence of the Teamsters..

And also in the Midwest, from the late 1930s to the late 1940s,there were bribes and blackmails in disguise too, he himself engaged in illegal negotiations.

And also with mafia groups, seeking money illegal contributions and negotiations to bribe businessmen who were forced.

And sometimes they were pressured to continue with strikes and also to negotiate illegally on the operation and bribery and blackmail with criminal groups.

Although he never actually worked as a truck driver, he became president of site 299 in December 1946.

He then went on to lead the combined group of Detroit-area residents shortly thereafter, and advanced to become head of the Michigan Teamsters groups some time later.

During this time, Hoffa obtained a postponement of military service in World War II, successfully making a case for his union leadershipskills.

And to be of more value to the nation, keeping freight running smoothly to help the war effort.

There were several illegal and other illegal negotiations, some denunciations of his negotiations and bribes and he talked to him, and spread about his negotiations.

And they took his revelations and his suspicions and also bribed and blackmailed him illegally and behind the curtains without maintaining any connection with his image or connection with his real intentions and negotiations.

At the IBT Convention of 1952 in Los Angeles, when he learned about it, and as for Hoffa, and when he was chosen.o.

And just as national vice president and by appointment and by incoming president Dave Beck,and he wasthe successor to Daniel J. Tobin..

And that he had been president since 1907. Hoffa had suppressed an internal revolt against Tobin..

And that by ensuring United Central regional support for Beck attheconvention, and he exchanged negotiations and agreements regarding blackmail and bribes as to listen and exchange his negotiations, without ever calling him, he used mediators.

Andin exchange, Beck made Hoffa a vice president.

IBT moved its headquarters from Indianapolis to Washington, DC, taking over a large office building in the capital in 1955. IBTteam.

And it was also expanded during this period, with many lawyers hired to help with contract negotiations. After his election 1952 as vice president.

And when Hoffa began spending more of her time away from Detroit, in Washington or traveling across the country for her expanded responsibilities.

And he appointed one of the lawyers as Hoffa's personal attorney was Bill Bufalino,he was part of his organization.

And as far as he remembered when he negotiated with him, being used the negotiations as a bridge of support in keeping the secrets of his numerous negotiations.

And he hid most of a large sum of illegal money, which he used to his advantage, there were a lot of secrets.

And that he gathered in a secret location, and that they came from criminal groups, illegal negotiations, and that there were also secrets and business that were done in hidden and secret places, the cake shops and the alternative routes.

And he was appointed as president of The Teamster's Union,sand he should do whateverhe wants, if not...

And when Hoffa took over the teamsters presidency in 1957 at the convention in Miami Beach and Florida..

And the predecessorI s, Beck, had appeared before the little John McClellan-led US Senate Select Committee on improper activities in labor or Field Management in the1957 m arço..

And he bit more than he could grab as much as he could use it to his advantage.

And there were negotiations and their hidden values, and Hoffa himself never saw the color and real value of the business he diverted them on the truck routes.

And he took the Fifth Amendment 140 times in response to questions and he avoided the real, and the answers on very hairy questions.

And when he was negotiating with Beck he was under indictment when the IBT convention took place, and was convicted..

And he was finally arrested in a fraud trial held in Seattle..

Teamsters Union expelled, and without realizing whatit really employee.

The 1957 AFL-CIO convention, held in Atlantic City, New Jersey, considered at a ratio of about 5-1 to expel the IBT from the larger union group.

President George Meany gave an emotional speech, advocating the removal of IBT and stating. that he could only agree to more membership of the Teamsters.

And of course, only if they would fire Hoffa as their president.

And Meany demanded a response from Hoffa, who responded through the press, "Let's see."

At the time, the IBT was bringing in more than $750,000 a year for the AFL-CIO,but that wasn't the value, real, and dollar never devalued, just the real one, and it spent so long that he couldn't find it.

Master Freight National Agreement

After his re-election as president in 1961, Hoffa worked to expand the union.

In 1964, he managed to take almost over-the-road all truck drivers in North America under a single National Freight Master Agreement.

And what may have been his greatest achievement in the life of trade union activity.

Hoffa then tried to bring airline workers and other transport workers into the Union with limited success,in the needed much, in addition to influence and negotiation.

During this period, he was facing immense personal tension as he was under investigation, on trial, launching pleas for convictions, or jailed for virtually every 1960s.

Hoffa was re-elected, uninposed, to a third five-yearterm, as well as referrals and benefiting from contributions and benefit donations.

And he was just as president of IBT, despite being convicted by jury tampering..

And also postal fraud in court judgments that were left pending review of appeal.

Delegates in Miami Beach also elected Frank Fitzsimmons as first vice president, to becomepresident.

And if Hoffa has to serve a prison sentence..

And without the contributions that didn't prove right.

Hoffa and Bernard Spindel after a 1957 court session in which they pleaded not guilty to illegal wiretapping charges

Hoffa had first faced major criminal investigations in 1957 as a result of mc clellan's Senate hearings.

And he avoided conviction for several years,always going between the lines, and standoer negotiations with suspicious people.

However, when John F. Kennedy was elected president in 1960, he appointed his younger brother Robert F. Kennedy as attorneygeneral.

And he knew about that there was a lot of speculation, and about that, he can see these negotiations as to the secrets of several people who around that.

And the evidence was stored in places that would never be discovered.

There was a whole wave of negotiations, he forwarded them to members who were secret representatives of their negotiations, and their traders who were chosen in secret locations.

Robert Kennedy had been frustrated in previous attempts to convict Hoffa, even though some cases were never proven, and the secrets and money from negotiations would never be discovered.

And there were no open charges and there were no real charges about him, and while working as a consultant for the McClellan subcommittee..

And he himself was one of those who deduced and made accusations and accusations, but who were never discovered, and who spread rumors, had informants.

And these were the ones who hid in their negotiations and spread and handed over to some authorities regarding several of their informants.

As attorney general in 1961, Kennedy pursued the strongest attack on organized crime the country had ever seen, and he continued with a so-called Get Hoffa,and the squad of prosecutors and investigators.

And the Mosaic Princeps itself that was funded by other businessmen, and right at the time there were other funders who secretly.

And that they were committed to keeping business and secrets very well hidden.

In 1964, Hoffa was convicted in Chattanooga, and Tennessee for attempted bribery of a grand jury..

And soon he was sentenced to eight years, and between the in and out and thenegotiations of the bodies habeas and answer in freedom.

And Hoffa was in his love for him, he grew up too much, but he forgot who put him there, and in an exacerbated exchange of views...

And when he had secret meetings about negotiations.

This case resulted from a matter previously, the fleet test case, the trial for which it had been held inNashville.

And when Hoffa was implicated by one of his collaborators,among some information with one of his informants.

And while they were the closest, Louisiana teamster Edward Grady Partin, who became his ally, and who went to the FBI with the information that led to Hoffa's conviction.

Hoffa was also convicted of fraud later that same year for misuse of the Teamsters' pensionfund.

And in a study conducted in Chicago,and Hoffa had illegally organized several loans and with larges pension fundss for leading organized crime figures.

And hereceived a five-year sentence for consecutively executing his bribery sentence.

Kennedy, who had pursued Hoffa for severalyears, was very happy, but there was a deal, winning something to the detriment of his trial.

And he stepped down as attorney general after Hoffa's second conviction, and was elected to the United States Senate in the 1964 election.

Hoffa spent the next three years unsuccessfully appealing tothe 1.. 964 convictions,and that magically arose one after the other..

The appeals brought by his chief counsel, St. Louis. defense attorney Morris Shenker.

And he arrived at the U.S. Supreme Court,andhe began serving his sentences in March 1967 at lewisburg Federal Penitentiary in Pennsylvania..

Appoints Fitzsimmons as interim president

Shortly before he entered prison, Hoffa appointed Frank Fitzsimmons as interim Teamsters president.

Fitzsimmons was a Hoffa loyalist, detroit resident member, and a longtime member of Teamsters Local 299, who owed his own elevated position largely to Hoffa's influence.

Despite this, he went on to extend the basics with Fitzsimmons,the same as he did with Hoffa,causing him to distance himself and make no more influence of him.

And that became easy, and soon distanced itself from Hoffa's influence and control after 1967, much to Hoffa's displeasure.

Fitzsimmons also decentralized energy somewhat within the structure of the IBT administration, renouncing most of Hoffa's control he took advantage of as union president.

And the pós-prison, and andm December23, 1971, less than five years into his sentence of 13 years, Hoffa was released from prison, when President Richard Nixon commutated his sentence of time of service.

After his release, Hoffa was awarded a teamsters' pension of $1.7 million, delivered in a lump sum at once.

This type of pension settlement had not occurred before with the Teamsters.

And it was a negotiation between each of the parties in short was the situation that was strange.

The IBT later endorsed President Nixon, a Republican, in his presidential re-election in 1972; in previous elections, the union had supported democratic appointees, but had also endorsed Nixon in 1960.

Suspicion was soon raised of an agreement for the release of Hoffa connected with Nixon's support of IBT.

It was claimed that a large sum of money, estimated at up to $1 million, was secretly paid toNixon, and the president in turn contacted his lawyers.

And he was advised, being so, and well enumerated he showed no evidence of this, but with other negotiators.

The evidence that came up one after the other, in question and minutes, the money disappeared, there was no evidence of negotiations with Nixon.

And the rumors of negotiators with other big businessmen and leaders disappeared, but only with gangsters, there was evidence that they were big negotiations, but not with politicians, and some famous businessmen.

And he did the clean-up with those involved, realizing he could charge as much as he wanted, and darkly and getting rid of evidence and keeping secrets from tycoons with a lot of guilt in the registry office.

And they used cash, but there was no evidence of the money or its whereabouts, and no one knew if it still existed.

And that also foram accusedthem of secret bribery paid in 1960, but it is not clarified towhom, and who took it.

Although happy to regain his freedom, Hoffa faster than he should, but was very disappointed with the condition imposed on his release,and did not like where the negotiations took him.

And that was all for President Nixon, which prevented Hoffa from engaging in union activities until March 1980,plus a few caveats.

He accused senior members of the NixonAdministration, and these were very prominent figures, including The White House Attorney General,Special Agent Counsel Charles Colson,and John N. Mitchell and a, agente also of depriving him of his rights by imposing this condition..

And Mitchell and Colson both denied that, when they wereinterviewed, it would yield if they really discovered the conditions, which were determined and imposed by someone else with W.

Hoffa was probably imposed as a result of the Teamsters' leadership requests, although Fitzsimmons also denied this.

Hoffa sued to invalidate the non-participation restriction without any winning realities in order to reaffirm his power over the Teamsters,and to no avail.

And there was a lot of missing money that was included in negotiations, but that no one found out disappearing from their convoy, and intercepted on a very suspicious path.

And as for John Dean, former White House adviser to President Nixon, he was among those called for depositions in 1974 lawsuits.

And Dean, who became famous as a government witness,and who was in lawsuits stemming from the Watergate scandal..

And he was secretly appointed, and by mid-1973, he had drafted the non-participation clause..

And in 1971, at Nixon's request,when Hoffa finally lost his legal battle, even being advised, and that again the court ruled that Nixon acted within his powers..

And there was no one to deny, such word and negotiations were viable as the realities of the government junta, and all government agencies agreed.

And he was imposing the restriction because it was based on Hoffa's misconduct while serving as a Teamsters officer,he was simply caught between the lines the documents had only hissignatures and no one else's.

Hoffa faced immense resistance to his re-establishment of power from many corners and had lost much of his support earlier, even in the Detroitarea.

And with that there were many rumors that were undoubtedly spread about him, both lies and truths, but the damage had already been done

As a result, he intended to begin his return to the locallevel, all of which was very bad, as for one with local 299 in Detroit, where he maintained some influence.

In 1975, Hoffa went to work on. an autobiography entitled Hoffa.

And The Real Story,which was published a few months after his disappearance,and he followed his records, and documents, and everything to find out about it.

And from his life, he followed him, so he was there a minute before him, and he reproduced his steps, to be strategically located in the exact spot.

And in what he would be and before, of him, and it was as if he read thoughts, and knew what he would do or say, minutes before him.

He had already published a book titled The Trials of Jimmy Hoffa, and in 1970,and that's what he did, and he followed in his footsteps before this man.

And he knew about Hoffa'sdisappearance, and he disappeared on July 30, 1975, from the parking lot of the Red Fox restaurant in Bloomfield Township..

And this was a suburb of Detroit,and it was that disseram others, he was going there to meet with two mafia leaders, and it was Anthony Giacalone and Anthony Provenzano.

And he was in this restaurant before him, several months before, he bought the restaurant using oranges, and putting on the right and left side of the restaurant.

And there was a coffee shop, and the other side a bakery and bakers, and bake sales, and he kept cameras.

And he always visited them, he was considered just a tenant, and they were being produced.

And that in that period and that he can use this the ladies who sold the cakes, very pink that he sold and in their factories.

And who would be suspicious of ladies, who make cakes, pie doughs, and Italian bakeries, and he was always according to sources eating cakes and delivering raw materials.

And delivering some ingredients and delivering groceries, he was considered a good Samaritan, never realizing that he was a landlord.

And that also the owner of the place, and how it was strategically located where exactly he rented and who also designed the construction of these buildings.

And that he designed his secret passages, around that place, and where he roamed the underground corridors and went down pipes, so he knew what they were designing.

And that restaurant, it was the place and the only place, and it was where it was always chosen, appropriately, and the den of underworld negotiators, and it was always chosen.

And the place was propitious for underworld negotiators, several gangsters and mobsters chose that restaurant to negotiate and fight, and it was always the place the den of fights and jerks.

And Provenzano was also a Teamster leader in New Jersey and had already been close to Hoffa..

And if it were not for the conflicts he himself generated amid those plots and intrigues that followed.

And he approached Provenzano,and right in that restaurant, being the meeting point of negotiations, but they didn't know there was a back door.

And that led to another entrance that gave to the other side of the restaurant, and that led to the tea house where he made the secret negotiations.

And he was soon a national vice president with IBT from 1961,and was once an ally of Hoffa..

And Hoffa's second term as Teamsters' president. Anthony Provenzano, once a friend of Hoffa, but now an enemy, threatened to kidnap and injure Hoffa's granddaughter.

And Hoffa called Provenzano,and he was the madman,that was bothering a foolish man.

And in 1973 and 1974, Hoffa spoke to him to ask for help in supporting him for his return to power.

Provenzano refused to listen and threatened Hoffa, saying he would remove his guts and kidnap his granddaughters.

Hoffa could not afford to take these threatslightly, and if at least two of Provenzano's political opponents were believedto have beenmurdered.

And that they were magically missing, and found dead somewhere, in the end, he was listening to the scams, and the lady who answered the tables.

And that everyone thought they were deaf, they were actually good listeners, particularly gossips to the right male person, and they didn't mind talking loudly around them.

Others who spoke against him had been physically assaulted, it was not a lie, they were the de facto thoroughfares, and there was a big fight inside the restaurant.

The mafia threats that they would get rid of Hoffa were taken veryseriously, and Hoff's sonthe..

And is quoted as saying when he offered a sweet child back home disguised as an old lady, his disguises were very good by the way, who would distrust ladies.

And the kid kept saying.

\- And that'swhen Dad was pushing so hard to get back in theoffice. – He knew inviting their children and grandchildren to the cake shop while the boy was bribed with sweets and cakes.

And he'd say. "And I was increasingly afraid that the crowd would do something about it." said the boy.

And what hhears three visits in a short period of time, and he himself was one of the guests indisguise, and who went to hoffa's house in Lake Orion.

And there was a trip to the Guardian building law firms by Anthony Giacalone, he was making preparations to keep documents and secret money.

And it didn't take him long to hide certain amounts in shipments and an effective way to keep secrets from certain mobsters if he needed to.

And he himself was a great mediator, never put together the two identities, nor could they connect his image to that of another businessman, in question, and that he can gather information.

And all he could benefit from negotiations were effective in games on both sides.

And there was a supposed boss of the Detroit mafia, and his younger brother, Vitthe Friendly with Provenzano and believes to be related to him, his purpose, weredifferentiated.

And his countless disguises that he both made and wore in his business when he didn't want his image to be linked to that of so many other mobsters.

And had declared in the coming was the creation of a "peace meeting" between Provenzano and Hoffa.

And when he again invited Hoffa's son seen the opening "peace meeting", as just a pretext, wassecretly his informant unde knowing, ate enough cake and talked to ladies.

He was convinced that Giacalone was setting Dad up, and it was for a hit.

Even Hoffa himself became increasingly restless every time Giacalones arrived, he himself had spread secrets and caraminholas in everyone's head, playing against each other.

The meeting will take place at Red Fox Machus, a Detroit restaurantsuburb, and he had several buildings that he built and designed, some and were bought and rented to mafia groups.

Red Fox machus was known as Hoffa; the restaurant hosted the wedding reception of his son, James. Hoffa wrote the date on his officecalendar...

And that was well written: TG - 2:00, and there was an old statue and a map called Red Fox, he had rented each ofthose locations.

And during specific periods of time, and there was a space of time between them, a dark zone.

And in a dark zone, he discovered that there was this dark zone that he was supposed to follow, whoever they discovered could be useful in the future.

On July 30, Hoffa left home in her green Pontiac Grand Ville at 13:15..

Before going to the restaurant, he stopped in Pontiac to speak with his friend Louis Linteau, and the former president of Teamsters

Location, 614 in Pontiac, which nthe time that ran Airport service Lines, a limousine service.

And he saw Linteau and Hoffa,and he passed by his restaurant.

And used to be enemies, but since then patched their differences and by the time Hoffa left prison, Linteau became his official appointment secretary..

And he had a report and several people following him to detail his movements.

He was well known in both underworld and labor union circles that Linteau acted as a buffer for Hoffa andthat.

And if anyone needed a face-to-face date..

And with him who needed to get in touch with Linteau first.

The dinner meeting between Hoffa and the Giacalone brothers on July 26, he recalled some documents, his reports of his disappearance.

And it was where he informed him of the July 30 and sat down, and he was arranged by Linteau, and Hoffa.

And he was stopped by his office for check-in before going to the Red Fox machus. Linteau was out for lunch when Hoffa stopped by so Hoffa left a message for him before leaving.

At 2:15 p.m., an angry Hoffa called hiswife, and he saw the reports, and that of a pay phone on a pole in front of Damman Hardware, directly behind the red Fox, and complained..

And was that thedevil is Tony Giacalone? I'm being...

And he got up,and hiswife told him that she hadn't heard of anyone.

I told him I'd be home at 4:00p.m., and there were severalwitnesses...

And they saw Hoffa standing in his car and walking into the restaurant's parking lot.

At that moment he can see the relationships he had, some negotiations, which he did during the time period.

And it was all to prevent the value of money and if it lost, there would be no one to claim.

And he kept the negotiations, he had mediators and negotiators, who could mediate and transport the money to the same place, that he could expect.

And there was a map, and everything for when he needed it, and everything so he could know where he'd be, if he wouldn't be lost forever, without owner and without location.

Two men saw Hoffa emerge from Red Fox after a long lunch and recognizedhim.

And they stopped to talk to him briefly and to shake his hand.


	217. Chapter 217

30

And before her disappearance, how much he was negotiating in this time period, enough to transport and deliver the location to when he searched for her.

And after his negotiations, and he met with other allies, friends, snakes or whatever they were.

At 3:27, Hoffa called Linteau complaining that Giacalone was late.

That dirty son of a bitch Tony Jocks set this meeting, and he's an hour and a halflate.

And hoffa said,and that Linteau told him to calm down and stop by his office on the way home.

Hoffa said he would go and hangup, and he went there, then halfway through he was owed, somehow meeting with his secret allies in a steel works and a metallurgy.

FrankSheeran, and he was a professional assassin allied with him, along with mobsters who erma hired, were pressuring him about the hidden money...

And that for the crowd and Hoffa's longtime friend, confessed to murder him,it was not onlythat, he entered the steel works, which were streets, and old metallurgy streets, which were on the industrial street.

O'Brien directedSheeran, they pressured Hoffa, and fellow mobster Sal Briguglio to a former steel works and ntrentre Detroit and New York..

And while O'Brien and Briguglio set out for Hoffa, and they beat him, while Sheeran himself threatened Hoffa...

And he tried to enter the machine room, running away, and they had chased him, and they went up behind him, and in his rush, and walking across the bridges.

And he went above the pipes and tanks,, and where Sheeran claims he shot Hoffa twice behind the right ear,he tried toswerve, claiming that if he killed him he wouldn't find the money.

Sheeran said he was told that Hoffa was cremated after themurder, but it wasn't true his body was never found, so they shot him above the pipes and traversed the bridges.

Sheeran also confessed to reporters that he murdered Hoffa,halfway through the bridges.

Blood found at the Detroit home where Sheeran claimed the murder happened was determined not to be Hoffa,but they would never prove where he would be.

And they saw him lose his balance between the bridges, he crashed later and fell in the middle of the tank.

And that's where chemicals, sausages, and condiments were produced, he saw through bridges and containers, and he hid.

And amid the threats and pick up toward a bridge and running around the scene, he saw...

And Hoffa's biggest fear was that according to rumors that followed was that he had a hidden fortune, all the money.

And what he did with dark negotiations with the mafia of the four corners of the United States, and all the embezzlement of funds that he did.

And at that moment he stayed minutes to convince Hoffa, to hand over the location of the money, he himself did not believe in banks, and which banks would keep millions in diverted cash.

And run away in the middle of bridges and being threatened and thrown...

And there wouldn't even be a place that could keep that exorbitant amount of money for the last two weeks.

And he convinced him with the constant fear of calls from alleged mobsters, and whoever it was to threaten him to the detriment of money.

And there was that way through the roads of the old gold rush where he transported them the day before his disappearance.

And the threats, well he didn't say where, he thought if he didn't tell, he wouldn't be killed, ledo deception, they killed him anyway.

And watching him follow them, throwing people out of tanks was classic, in the midst of conversation, he knew the steps, and unlike joker there was nothing left of him.

And there were some pieces left that ended up in the middle of tones and bottles of pieces of people.

At 7 a.m. the next day, Hoffa's wife called her son and daughter on the phone, saying that her father had not returned home.

On her way home, Hoffa's daughter claimed to have had a vision of her father, which she was already sure was dead. He was slumpedover.

And wearing a dark-colored short-sleeved polo shirt. At 7:20, Linteau went to the Red Fox machus..

And he met hoffa's unlocked car in the parking lot, but there was no sign of Hoffa..

And or any indication of what happened to him,he knew that any detectivewouldn't know Hoffa's whereabouts, and nothing good would.

And if he prevented his death, where there is death, there would always be death, and it would serve no purpose but the fact that it would.

And it would be a huge butterfly effect if he interfered so much in the events that occur, it was enough that he had to be there.

And no more would serve could cause a catastrophe in the timeline, more than he ever did.

He called the police, who later arrived at thescene, in fact, he was a hidden person in the line of events and who was a hidden witness.

State police were brought in and the FBI was alerted.

At dinnertime, Hoffa's son, James P. Hoffa, came in with a missing people report.

Years of extensive investigation involving several law enforcement agencies, including the FBI, have reached no definitive conclusion. Giacalone andProvenzano.

And he had to live exactly that time, to find out, no one would follow Hoffa, and who denied having scheduled ameeting, but he did, and with Hoffa,but were not found.

And all to have been near the restaurant that afternoon...

And Hoffa was declared legally dead on July 30, 1982.

The case continues to be the subject of rumors and speculation.

Hoffa's wife, Josephine, died in 1980.

According to her children, she died of the suffering caused by her husband's 1975 disappearance because her health had steadily declined since then.

She'sa buried in Michigan,couldn't be worse than the original story, she died that same way, of heartbreak.

Claims and developments were just and pure speculations.

In 1989, Kenneth Walton, the head of the FBI's Detroit office, told the Detroit News that he knew what happened to Hoffa.

I feel comfortable - Said. - Andu know who didit, but will never be prosecuted because... we'd have to disclose informants, confidential sources. " He said.

In 2001, the FBI combined Hoffa's DNA from hair taken from a brush with a hair found in a 1975 Mercury Marquis Brougham driven by longtimefriend.

And that was Charles "Chuckie" O'Brien on July 30, 1975.

The family of Police and Hoffa had long believed O'Brien had a role in Hoffa's disappearance.

O'Brien, however, had ever denied ever being involved in Hoffa's disappearance or that Hoffa had already been a passenger in his car.

And this was another O'Brien one who looked like a league member.

On June 16, 2006, the Detroit Free Press published in its entirety the so-called Hoffex Mem,". a 56-page FBI report prepared for January 1976.

And the case intelligence session at FBI headquarters in Washington.

Although it does not conclusively state the specifics of his disappearance, the memo records a belief that Hoffa was murdered at the behest of organized crime commanders. .

And that they regarded their efforts to regain power within the Teamsters as a threat to their control of the Union pension fund.

The FBI called the report the definitive account that agents believe happened to Hoffa.

Zerilli led to a property in Oakland Township in theNorth, was rented from a third owner like all properties, and in addition to that industrial city.

And they were all rented land, and according to their business, and that was close to Oakland County owned by Detroit mafia boss Jack Tocco..

After three days, the FBI canceled the dig. No human remains have been found, and the case remains open.

At the time, the union had around 75,000 members –in addition to a large sum of money, and that was diverted that exceeded the collection.

And that was a number that, from the tireless performance of Jimmy Hoffa, surpassed a million associates less than two decades later.

Even though the union leader never worked as a truck driver, his leadership soon made him one of the strongest names in the entire country.

And it was as most of the carrier unions of the time had connections with the mafia, it became to some extent inevitable..

And that's how he did it, was negotiating and making deals with gangsters, something Hoffa got involved with without embarrassment.

A situation that has brought, at the same time, an increasingly close relationship with organizedcrime.

The reason Hoffa was killed was that he pulled his leg or tried to pull his leg on the mobsters, he had a money embezzlement scheme.

And the theft of cash trucks that never reached their destination, and they wanted the location, died before saying.

And because he was convinced by his mysterious and hidden partner that by not revealing he would preserve his life.

The teamsters' breakneck growth coincided with the increasing number of criminal prosecutions against Hoffa.

In 1957, the central union AFL-CIO annulled the union's membership, stating that it would only consider canceling the expulsion if Jimmy Hoffa was no longer president.

A demand that was not accepted by the drivers, who re-elected the unionist successively.

Even when he was on the verge of being arrested forbribery, and that was the least they found out about the charges.

Andm 1966, was acclaimed for a new term, and when he was led to prison early the following year, left the post in the hand of his right-hand.

And that was Frank Fitzsimmons,the mobsters had no control over Hoffa, but they had control over Frank, but what he did was take the money...

And this exorbitant value that disappeared without a trace, and only the mobsters knew about the deal and the shady deals.

But the fellow team-mate distanced himself from Hoffa, who would never again lead the Teamsters.

And as much as he, as his family, and as much as relatives, and get well in the case of Al Capone.

And there was also Deirdre told Vanity Fair magazine that, at the age of 80, he no longer cares about the fortune that has never been found and that he just wants to clear the family name..

And all for the younger generation and the next.

She also says she wasn't contacted by the team in the new film about her great-uncle.

He taught me how to swim.

He taught me how to ride a bike.

He taught me how to cook spaghetti,shared it with the magazine in order to show the more human side of Al Capone.

And he summed it up was totally different for the family than other people.

Harry Fowles, membro dos Peaky Blinder.

Os membros mais proeminentes foram David Taylor, Earnest Bayles, Harry Fowles, Stephen Mc Hickie e Thomas Gilbert.

Everyone had a record from an early age with their benefactors.

David Taylor was arrested at age 13 for carrying a loaded gun in his possession.

Harry Fowles, known as "Harry, Baby-facedHarry".

And he was arrested at age 19 for stealing a bicycle in October 1904,and that was a way to keep tabs on these people, still growing children.

Stephen McHickie and Earnest Bayles were arrested on the same occasion for stealing a bicycle and breaking into a house, respectively.

Each was held for his crimes in jail for only one month, but on other occasions they served eight months of time.

The West Midlands police records that he rented as small embroideriesswell-disguised, and which described the prisoners as..

And it was the foul-mouthed youth who walk the streets in drunken groups, insulting and assaulting passers-by,unaware of their real goals.

The gangmembers wore custom-made clothing, which was unusual for organized crime groups at the time,were made by the seamstresses who worked for him, and who were their mothers, sisters and grandparents.

Almost all members wore a cap or beret with a small flattened pala and anovercoat, and were sewn by them.

And that they were usually with bell-to-mouth pants and button jackets.

The climatic conditions of the favelas led members to incorporate leather boots with steel toe.

The wealthiest members wore silk scarves and starched collars with metal tie buttons.

His distinctive costume was easily recognizable by the city's inhabitants, police and rival gang members.

The wives, girlfriends and lovers of the gang members were known to wear luxuriousclothes, and they themselves made, sewed and traded clothes.

And being sold in tailorshops, and some of them their parents, were the tailors who secretly sold the luxury clothes.

Pearl necklaces, silks, fur stoles and colorful scarves were quite common.

After they established control over their territory at the end of the 19th century, they began to expand their criminal enterprise.

His main activities included protection schemes, fraud, bribery, smuggling, kidnapping, theft and manipulation of horse racing and betting.

Historian Heather Shor, and the streets were mostly bought and rented, and the nightclubs and theaters, and they had hidden doors.

And that they gave to the other side of the street, leading by alternative paths.

And theUniversity of Leeds, however, states that the Blinders were more focused on street fights, robberies and extortion, as opposed to organized crime..

And they were well organized, you could even get rid of Jack the Ripper.

Ernest Bayles, member of the PeakyBlinders, and thepost almost a decade of financial and socialdominance, in addition to gaining a strong politicalinfluence.

And his power and fame attracted the attention of Sir Charles Haughton Rafter, irish police chief, hired to enforce local law..

And in Birmingham,it was the place where he secretly roamed the streets, and well disguised.

Andthrough a strong police chase and the carrying out of several seizures of stolen goods and arrests, despite bribesbeing made.

And the high and small ranks of the police force by the group's leaders, the power ofthe gang has been diminishing over the years,actually disguising themselves better, and being more discreet.

In the early twentieth century, onethe largest gang, named Birmingham Boys, with many members coming from another extinct group known as BrummagemBoys.

And with various alliances to other gangs, such as the Elephant Mob, Camden Town Gang, or even the jud ia gang,and the call of Bessarabian Tigers.

And those of London's East End, andmergiu,they were all needed in their schemes and their plans.

And if before they would be just a small group of delinquents without a border, where they would die alone, and be remembered only for idiocy.

And that they would be remembered for violence and crimes, at that moment on, they would be organized and given a goal, in addition to simple violence.

And they wereidept by William Billy Kimber, the rampant expansion destthe gang inthe surrounding circuits and districts,it was wellaffirmative that it would be used elsewhere.

And Birmingham generated violent clashesbetween theprimandiras rival gangs and turf fights with the Peaky Blinders, and soon led the Blinders families to distance themselves from the city centre..

And going to the camp, where they would be safe and could try to regain their power in hiding.

However, with the blinders' briefwithdrawal, it was a clear way to another fight for gang control of the underworld.

And that it was the criminal underworld, and taking advantage of the distraction of the BirminghamBoys.

And there was outrthe gang, run by families of the Italian mafia, he extended his influence within each of the Italianfamilies, and that with it spread to other mafia families.

And these families who stretched their influence and that arose around, and living in London, the Sabini gang, seized the moment and attacked the remaining families of organized crime in Birmingham.

And with that dissolving them and solidifying their political control over central England in the 1930s.

They becameone of themost influential and powerful gangs of the first half of the 20th century,and it was very interesting.

As the organized crime group known as Peaky Blinders diminished its power in the 1930s until it effectively wentextinct.

And his name has come to be used as a generic term to describe violent youth groups to this day,and he can use that as an event sector, and the growing number of criminals, and gangs.

And he kept in touch with several criminals, with the old restaurant scheme used in their encounters.

And there was a rumor that these men had knowledge of the whereabouts of a money a fortune or hidden wealth that was of mafia origin, which they hid at the time when Hoffa was alive.

And of course it was scattered all over the underworld, not only that money, but also an amount that they diverted from various mafia groups in investigations.

And that they didn't reveal, one by one, they were threatened, they were gathered in that restaurant, before their negotiator left, when he promised.

And it was that if they didn't tell them they'd be protected, because if they didn't talk, they'd have a card up their sleeves and they wouldn't kill them.

And they kept with their mediator the secret of locating mafia wealth.

Schultz was shot on October 23, 1935, while he was at the Palace Chop Houserestaurant, on 12th Street, and on East Park Street,, and these streets in Newark, New Jersey with Otto Berman..

And there were the negotiations of the cake shops and breweries.

And that's where there were not just his accountant,and many employees, and that's where the restaurants and bakeries were, which he had in his possession.

And they came in and started to machine-over and without any warning.

And his countless workers who frequented those surroundings.

And that place was frequented during the entrances of the back doors and side doors through various criminals.

And Abe Landau, his new lieutenant-in-chief; and his personal bodyguard, Bernard Lulu Rosenkrantz.

And their allies killed their enemies, as they started fast it all ended in the same instant, shots through the street destroying glass and plates, machine guns.

And shooting with their revolvers that came out of pockets they never saw, and people running through the streets around.

And while,schultz ran toward the bathroom to save himself, being shot along the way and shooting back, and when he was in the bathroom, two killers from Murder, Inc..

And they came in and started shooting, and there were other rival mafia men who were there, just for lunch

And he was called Charles "The Bug" Workman and Emanuel "Mendy" Weiss,and they entered the establishment.

Labor and Weiss entered the back room of the restaurant where they fired several times at the members of the Schultzgang, and also those who were not gang members and were there for lunch, and there were several secret passageways leading to other shops and other streets.

Berman fainted shortly after beingshot, and a shootout followed.

And then had cut the carotid artery of Landau was cut by a bullet.

And that that went by the neck, while Rosenkrantz was shot repeatedly at close range.

And he kept an eye on his agents, watching the shooting, then as he was covering for his escape, and in more shooting.

However, despite the injuries, both gangsters stood up and fought back, driving the killers out of the restaurant.

Weiss jumped in the getaway car and ordered the driver to abandon theperary.

Landau kicked Workman out of the bar and emptied his pistol for him, though he failed on the first attempt.

After Labor fled on foot, Landau finally fell into a nearby garbage can.

And each of them could kill the other at ease.

Witnesses say Schultz staggered out of the bathroom, holding his rightside, and sat at his desk as if he were a dying man at a last banquet.

He called anyone who could hear him to get anambulance, and what were not many, due to the fact that all, either hid or died in the crossfire or simply ran scared with their tails between their legs.

And that in turn, there aren't many left, after all, who would like to stay close to machine guns and stray bullets?

Rosenkrantz stood up and demanded that the bartender, who had hidden during the shooting, and was a great trap orchestrated by themselves.

And give him some change. Rosenkrantz called an ambulance before losing consciousness.

When the first ambulance arrived, minutes after the police men who were slow, and the doctors determined that Landau and Rosenkrantz..

And they were the most serious injured and they needed to be taken immediately to Newark City Hospital,and there werescreams and loudsoes everywhere, there were those who actually said that he promised money to the pope.

A second ambulance was called to take Schultz and Berman.

Berman was unconscious, but Schultz was in and out of lucidity as police tried to comfort him and get information.

Because the doctors had no painkillers, Schultz received cognac to ease his suffering.

When a second ambulance arrived from Newark City Hospital, Schultz gave an inmate in the ambulance $3,000,and the rest was much larger than was actually revealed.

And it was cash because he thought he was dying, saying he wasn't going to do any good where he was going.

After the surgery, when it looked like Schultz could live, the intern was so worried about Schultz coming back for his money that he handed over the money.

Landau and Rosenkrantz refused to say anything to the police until Schultz gave thempermission, and after arriving at the second ambulance. Even so, they provided the police with only minimal information.

At 2:20 that morning, Otto Berman, the oldest and least physically fit of the four men, was the first to die.

Abe Landau died of andm bloodthirsty at 6 o'clock in the morning.

When Rosenkrantz was taken into surgery, surgeons were so incredulous that Rosenkrantz was still alive despite his blood loss and ballistic trauma, that they were unsure how to treat him.

He ended up dying of his injuries 29 hours after the shooting.

Dutch Schultz's death suffered gunshot wounds at palace chop house on October 23, 1935.

Schultz was baptized and received the last rites of a Catholic priest at his request shortly before entering surgery.

Schultz remained for nearly a day, speaking in various states of lucidity with his wife, mother, priest, police and hospital staff, before dying of peritonitis on October 24, 1935,but did not reveal the truth.

And the revelation of the legendary mafia gold and did not say unless his treasure was really hidden.

Schultz was allowed to bury in the Roman Catholic Sky Gate Cemetery in Hawthorne, Westchester County, New York, although, at the request of his Orthodox Jewish mother, Schultz's body was covered with a talit, a traditional Jewish prayer shawl.

In 1941, Buchalter's killer, Charles Workman, was convicted of killing Schultz.

The building that housed the Palace Chop House was demolished in 2008,but they did not know about the underground passages.

A lápide de Dutch Schultz no Cemitério Gate of Heaven, Hawthorne, Nova York

Schultz's last words were a strange stream of consciousness, spoken in his hospital bed to police officers who tried to calm him down and question him for useful information.

Although the police were unable to extract anything coherent from Schultz, his rambling was fully transcribed by a stenographer who made a police stenography. polícia.

These include:

A boy never cried... nor ran a thousand relatives.

You can play jacks, and girls do it with a soft ball and do tricks on it.

Oh, oh, biscuit dog, and when he's happy he doesn't get snappy.

Although Schultz's gang was meant to be crippled, several of his associates survived the night.

Martin "Marty" Krompier, who Schultz left in charge of his interests in Manhattan while hiding in NewJersey, also did not know the real value disappeared.

And he survived an assassination attempt the same night as the shootings at the Chop House Palace.

No apparent attempt was made on the life of Irish-American mobster John M. Dunn, who later became the brother-in-law of mobster Edward J. McGrath and a powerful member of the Irish hell's kitchen mafia.

After Schultz's death, it was discovered that he and his wife had never undergone an official weddingceremony.

And the possible existence of another wife came about with the discovery of letters and photos of another woman and children among itseffects.

And the hotel where he was staying in Newark. This was never resolved, as his common law wife refused to talk about it and the mysterious woman never came forward.

Two other women also called the morgue to receive its effects, but their identities were never established.

Although it was estimated at 7 million dollars, according to legends were more, but in reality it was much more.

And when he died, no trace of the money was found,they negotiated with W... mysterious, there were letters, which were lost, but W were numerous,but nothing to prove anything.

Shortly before his death, fearing that he would be arrested as a result of Dewey's efforts, Schultz commissioned the construction of a special airtightvault, but this supposed vault.

And that never even if it was waterproof in which he put $ 7 million in cash and bonds,and the equivalent of $ 230,875,985.40 dollars in 2019).

And the true value amounted to over 220 million that he swerved halfway between the roads he traveled, and he hid it.

Schultz and Rosenkrantz then drove the vault to an undisclosed location somewhere in upstate New York and buried it.

At the time of his death, the safe was stillburied, but he lied, and made them believe that really that money would be delivered.

And whom he feared most, there were many wives and four children of wives who in reality were his undercover agents in spying on them.

And he led him toward the hidden path of the tunnels, which he descended minutes before the shooting began.

And as no evidence existed to indicate that Schultz or Rosenkrantz...

And he had already revealed the location of the safe to anyone the exact place where the safe was buried died with them.

They say Schultz's enemies spent the rest of their lives searching thevault, and not knowing the real truth.

As the vault was neverrecovered, there was no evidence of its existence.

And the treasure hunters came back every year to look for him in the Catskills.

Um desses encontros se tornou o documentário Digging for Dutch: The Search for the Lost Treasure of Dutch Schultz.

And hias soon as Murders Inc. prospered. Abe Kid Twist Reles, Martin Bugsy Goldstein and Pep Strauss, three of the main killers, disappeared with anyone who failed the bosses..

And they were secretly trained by Mr. W, or Mr. Z, they were the same people, but the organization was run by third parties.

And there were some mediators and founded by a mysterious person, who influenced and forwarded these people in the midst of suspicious work.

In the mafia, their work was indispensable, perhaps the most important of the entire operation led by Lepke, which placed them among the most influential criminals in thecountry, and they were never caught.

In addition to the salary, they could exploit the extortions and games in Brownsville, a former Jewish enclave inBrooklyn, and between the hidden passages.

And the small towns that stood between Brown City and Brooklyn that was called Twain City among them were the middle cities a sub county and a subdivision between each of the cities.

By the mid-1930s, each had already earned about $100,000 a year from the business, if not reveal the true value, which were never proven and or put to reality.

Success was also a consequence of the job well done.

When the murder order came from above, the service came with care. The victim's routine was investigated, then a car was stolen andcloned.

And with the plates of another vehicle, the escape route was hit and only then the mission was conducted,there were secretpassages between the straits and the alleys.

The targets ranged from residents who threatened to report the scheme to the police to mobsters who committed acts of treason or competitors who disrupted the collection of money.

And among the charges of actions and secrets they used the alleged denunciations that were a way of blackmailing other criminals amid crimes committed on those streets.

However, nothing but nothing was even done without the direct order of Lepke, Meyer or some capo.

The group did at least 50 jobs during the 1930s.

With each success, the feeling that the gang was unattainable increased.

And that was um deceit, quanto most famous were the actions of Lepke, Schultz and company, greater was the ambition to dismantle the group in the courts of the city, and W made doubleplay, knowledge of accuracy, was unusual among some members.

Thus, it was enough to emerge a young prosecutor, with political ambitions and obstinacy for work, for the pores of organized crime to begin to close, he charged for knowledge.

The then prosecutor Tom Dewey, who he had contact with, more than he could say whether it was right or not, and what would later lose a presidential election to Franklin Roosevelt..

And he stayed in the scepter place, and he took over as the mafia's greatest enemy.

The firsttarget, well, Mr. W, as he always did he had contact with was Lucky Luciano as the seer.

And that made him known as the master of the escapes of the underworld.

And in exchange for the greater riches of the mafia, and this prevented the arrest of Luciano several times, until according to his prediction, he was arrested and deported to Italy.

And soon he was accused of exploiting prostitution.

Justic Mafia, and there were rumors and accusations and the exploits of informants.

Dewey then went after DutchSchultz, he had that moment right and wrong.

This time, it didn't have the same result.

The criminal took the case to the small town of Malone, moved there a few months before the trial, became friends witheveryone.

And he gave fortunes to charity and converted to Catholicism,and that was a strategy, which he was advised to take.

He was cleared by a popular jury. 1-1 on the scoreboard.

Schultz, however, would not last as long as he can see, at that moment he was being manipulated, had no one tointerfere.

Furious at Dewey asked for the death of the prosecutor for the mafiadome, and he again spread the news, and led to several rumors.

Request denied, he went out swearing that he would take justice into his own hands.

At the same time, the gangsters signed their death warrant, which was carried out by Murders Inc.

Even converted, Schultz was still a problem of theJews, and that would not change at all, was born Jewish, died Jewish.

It was Lepke's turn, advised, before hiding an exorbitant amount of money from kickbacks and bribes, and who decided to live underground because of Dewey's clenched marking.

He was hiding for three years in one of the bloodiest periods of the New York mafia.

With a Stalinist fury, Lepke ordered Murders Inc. to eliminate any opponent who could give information tojustice, and he had contact with a man called a coach.

Unable to bear the underground, his money from the so-called safe haven disappeared along with his blackmail scheme, there was a place he kept secret.

And it was where all the blackmails were kept, and that he managed his secret partner betrayed him, and yet the mobster decided to turn himself in.

He was sentenced to the death penaltywithout any other way out.

Without the protection of Lepke, Reles, Strauss and their killers were easy prey.

One by one, they were arrested and seduced by W who negotiated with them.

And that you convinced them to make a deal with him, and that you convinced them to settle.

And that in exchange for the mafia secrets for him, and in exchange for other secrets that they kept safe, and by proposals according to the prosecution,they delivered a certainportion.

And whoever denounced the comrades would be free from conviction.

Reles decided to talk and kept only the main with W.

And ingiving evidence, he became the highest-level employee of a mafia organization to cooperate with the police until then.

He took the whole group of friends to the electric chair, but died during the trial of the companions when falling through a window in an episode to this day poorly explained.

The MurdersInc., went to the grave,at least the part where they were inlegality, what really happened was an elaborate negotiating plan.

And they became secret and were contacted only in the negotiations.

And he left no heirs.

Brazil has become one of the countries with a strong presence of the so-called Russian mafia, especially in drug trafficking.

The complaint was made, at a recent Inter-American seminar held in Costa Rica, by someone who, by duty of office, has an obligation to be well informed about drugtrafficking, and it was his business after all.

And General Rosso Joseilton Serraninho, head of the Colombian National Police(the world's leading producer of cocaine).

Intelligence surveys have detected a strong russian mafia presence throughout the American continent, but especially in the Caribbean, Florida (USA), Colombia and Brazil, he said.

The Russian mafia emerged in the wake of the dismantling of communism in the former Soviet Union.

And he infiltrated all kinds of businesses, legal and illegal,there was a whole market of these kinds of businesses.

His action in Europe had been denounced for some time, but it is the first time that an authority detects and a strong presence of it also in the Americas , he realized that it could change something.

The Colombian general's information matches the balance sheet that the U.S. State Department hasmade.

And that recently, on the control of narcotics in Latin America, available on the Internet, on the page .gov.

"Brazil remains a major transit country for illicit drugs shipped to the United States and Europe," the report begins in 1997.

More: "Brazil's strict banking secrecy laws and its extremely developed financial network make the country a fertile field for money laundering activities."

The U.S. document focuses its analysis on the Amazon region, transformed into an aerial bridge used by the planes of narcotics traffickers.

It also says that an extensive Amazon river transport network takes drugs to ports in the Atlantic for externalshipments.

And the river network, always according to the report, is also used to transport chemicals, and many of which are made in Brazil, to narcotics processing laboratories upstream..

And especially in Colombia,and he had followed this manufacturing process, at least he knew how it was done.

The document regrets that the Brazilian Federal Police continues to have few human and financial resources, despite the increased activity of drug traffickers and the large area that the police must cover to curb thisactivity, did not have much effect.

According to the U.S. report, the amount of cocaine seized by the Federal Police increased very little from 96 to 97.

It went from 3.1 metric tons to 3.7 lastyear, and year by year it had increased every five or seven years.

As a result of increased activity by traffickers, the U.S. government is pushing its mainlandcounterparts.

And all to internationalize the fight against both drug trafficking and money laundering resulting from these operations.

At the seminar of Costa Rica in which General Serranino and who denounced the presence of the Russian mafia, and also in Brazil, three Latin American countries of Costa Rica.

And Colombia and Peru,and they agreed to relax the traditional concept of sovereignty as a weapon in the war against drug trafficking.

They are willing to open their borders to internationalcooperation, and they would be negotiating with some businessmen, and international negotiators who were partners of the national congress of senates.

In practice, it means allowing greater presence of U.S. agencies to combat drug trafficking, the only one on the continent that is in a position to expand the scale of theiroperations.

And with that, he hired some agents to intercept the shipments of these goods, a job that was an intermediary to negotiate with governments secretly.

The President of Costa Rica, José Figueres, went so long to say...

And thatwe will move towards a more modern concept of sovereignty, without fronts, as was done in the field of economic and foreign investment.

And in Moscow, August 31, 2005, and the trafficking of women is an increasingly common problem in Russia, without the knowledge or not ofthe government, he had connections with the great mother bear Christina the Boyka

And disguised as a simple drug trade, yes there was trafficking in women, but there were also those who were converted and trained as Christina's agents.

And they were handp picked, the fiercest and fighting with their traffickers, Boyka had her agents infiltrated among the traffickers of other enemies, she converted them and took them to her base.

And the cycle of poverty, deception, slavery and prostitution,among the murders, which they had in their lives, marked by wars, and this affected more than half a million young people in the last 10 years.

And that non-governmental organizations claim,they had the choice to continue to be victims and to be sold, or simply accept and be trained by Boyka agents.

And soon that's when Bruce met, Alexandra to Sacha Petra, as she was better known, she had continued for years serving Boyka, blonde and fatal, she would remain there until she died.

And she would still be object and one of her girls, if Bruce hadn't offered another way.

Katrina Chekhov, white with wavy black hair, in the small, myrrh era, and at the time when she met Sacha, she was over 17, she was a slave and when everything went wrong,and they both became friends, and they wanted to run away together, Bruce knew,

And he saw them beat and bite like beasts, not like women, and he came to them before they knew him...

And he asked if they wanted to get out of that life and if they would do anything for it, and she did...

And he then proposed that they be his agents...

And there she was more than 28 years a work of dark circles and agents, and they saw and say, be equal to her, and among them there were the attendantss in a restaurant in Bangkok.

And she saw the girls who were converted and kidnapped their jobs, were to go on their date and free or convert them.

Upon arriving in the Thai capital, I learned that coffee was not offered there, but stripp-tease,and they saw the women fleeing the life of crime, and they rescued them, and during just over 10 years of training with Bruce and Boyka.

She had her passport taken and was enslaved for three years.

The young woman had left Smolensk,and her homeland in western Russia,and four years earlier, after graduating from the local university.

She was one of 50 women from Russia, Ukraine and Belarus aged between 18 and 30 who had been taken to Thailand by an agent who had promised them goodwages, and they converted and rescued them.

And becauseof the pressure on my part of my family, I decided to go, despite the consequences... – AnddisseKatrina to Bruce.

And quando arrived in Bangkok I was enslaved, sometimes caught and forced to sleep with several men in one night, and shecontou to W.

It took her more than three years to escape without many injuries in the training he put them through, Sacha and Katrina, were the best agents, and perfect warrior soldiers.

This is the kind of story that becomes increasingly familiar in Russia, according to a survey by the Shadow Angel Coalition, and which were called they were formed of Boyka's best agents.

And it wasa group of 61 women who were beasts among the beasts...

And they were formed from each of the non-governmental organizations, coming from this country created in 1999 and from others, who came to the rescue.

And every time they met a woman so fierce that she would do anything to escape, they would take them after being rescued and Bruce would test her...

And each of them would do everything even bite...

And all this to combat the growing trafficking of Russian women and other republics of the former Soviet Union, they came from variousparts.

The Coalition of the Angel of Shadows, and that he cited studies of the Coalition United Organization between Veronika and Christina...

And that of the U.S. Department of State and the Organization for European Security and Cooperation (OSCE)..

And that it was all to claim that more than 500,000 women from the former Soviet Union were trafficked to more than 50 countries in the last 10 years,but that half were saved and another15% were converted into their agents, and soldiers.

The group estimates that 80% of women were victims of criminalgroups, a 20% were converted into agents.

It is claimed that Ukraine and Russia are the main sources of their recruitment.

The trade is secret, and the training dthe women aresilenced and they are secret agents , the traffickersare dangerous, and they are exterminated...

And the processes are rare and few agencies have the staff and resources to rescue them,and that the Coalition said.

Traffic is growing, and Moscow has become the main transit point conversion and training in the icy mountains,said the directorofthe Coalition ofthe Angel of Shadows, was Olight Kouzbitiev.

And they were part of a session where there were former KGB agents who trained them.

Few of these countries have laws to prevent trafficking or prosecute traffickers, and these criminals are free to operate with impunity, Kouzbit toldIPS, and they are free to stop them, and do everything they want.

The Coalition strongly criticizes the Russian government for not acting firmly in the face of a growing problem, although new laws are being passed to crack down ontrafficking, but it is agents who have emerged from there, and they are the agents who work with it all around.

We believe that we will be able to give the government the information it needs to create a comprehensive program to abolish trafficking in women and children inRussia, said Kouzbitiev.

Russian women suffer great exploitation.

They do not deserve to become prostitutes of the world, even if some or all ofthem are agents and use the body as a weapon, they are taught to be beasts that manipulate men,headded.

The Coalition of the Angel of Shadows, and it emerged as a project of rehabilitation,recruitment, conversion and training of women's staff rescues, and well there in the early 1980s.

Andm alliance with a criminal group, and at the same time that had emerged an alliance with Women and Children First organization of the women themselves who were converted into boyka call girls.

And there was a Mira Med Institute and similar NGOs funded by the World Children's Foundation, based in Sweden, and which was one of the headquarters.

And that there was embezzlement of funds in which some organizations were used as shell companies.

The St. Petersburg Psychological Crisis Center has served as a model and training center for many NGOs that help enslavedwomen.

And this organization went further, in which they were converted and trained to fight and rescue other women becoming agents of the shadows.

He rehabilitated more victims than any other shelter in Russia, they went in search of what they called women beasts, and continues to develop innovative strategies.

And when attempts to try to positively reintegrate the victims into society failed, and when they realized they had found the right women.

And these women were sent to training centers to be what they call the beasts of the shadows.

Many women are pushed into prostitution because of their lowwages, and these who could do anything to keep away from poverty would fight tooth and nail.

And that they did everything to grow in life, besides these being one of the requirements to enter the organization, they simply offered high salary.

And that in turn, in addition to life insurance, and they would learn to be perfect warriors and seducers, they would learn to use their bodies, the killers who would disguise themselves as victims.

The Moscow Center for Gender Studies says in a report that the average monthly salary of women in 2004 was 6,929 rubles (US$230)..

And their salary was 62,000 euros, they earned commission, and by eliminating their targets discreetly, there should always be a time until...

And if the target is discovered, the longer it took to find or find out, the higher the commission.

And without them being noticed, they would have to be trained in eliminating evidence, going throughaccidents.

And that never be caught, if the double salaryis notdiscovered, the rules, were never to be caught.

According to this document, it also influences the lack of social awareness about theproblem, and for work, they should be similar to chameleon and having social skills, simulate suffering.

There is a lack of public information, and commonly victims are too embarrassed to file a complaint.

Mafia members threaten them to tell them nothing. Kouzbit estimates that for this reason, no more than 2% of women report the situation to thepolice.

And that in turn is reticent to investigate,and they were thevictims, who they were looking for would be well disguised, if everything went well they would take time to discover the target.

In the midst of increased criticism for lack of government action, the Ministry of the Interior has established a unit for border control, aimed at curbing human trafficking and the sexual exploitation of women.

Also the Moscow government created a commission to prevent human trafficking andprostitution, which were fully disguised and their history disguised.

The commission is seeking severe criminal laws against trafficking andprostitution.

And that's when they met the Russian Tatyana Kholshey, the woman coite of the shadows, as it was called, a girl with honey-colored hair and green eyes..

And also Ivanka Vnikova the tigress ghost, and was a brunette girl with light brown hair with blue eyes.

And they were skin and bone, they were decrepitas and they were out of food for over a month.

And they started being trained by Bruce Wayne, and he was undercover running through the illegal containers, and in the middle of a group raid.

And they were more beasts than women, they were seven years of being held as slaves and they were the only ones to survive in an area of over a hundred women.

And he after saving them, and putting them on to become coordinators of a working group of an assault group after just over two years of rehabilitation and training.

And not knowing what that really was, not knowing the real reason why they came to prison, disappeared for many years.

And that they disappeared,but they became stronger than Wonder Woman herself.

The bill against trafficking, did not give results, and it should receive its first reading in the Duma (parliament) next month, after being presented by the working group formed by 20 people.

And they joined other women to the group of white tigress, who were the fiercest of the assault group, but was diverted without knowing about hidden negotiations..

And what they did to save women, they would never, ever, make the connection of crimes and murders with these women, and they were the

In Moscow and throughout Russia, we are not able to combat this problem because we do not have a well-definedlaw. " Hesaid it to Bruce on an afternoon at the secret base of the slopes.

Now we have designed an excellent law and reforms of the Penal Code of snow tigers, and that will convert the trafficking of women into a major crime, andconcluiu, but for those who did, and women being recruited.

Spying in the 21st century makes sokolov case, was a fuse and used to divert attention, and apparently outdated, and they were the agents, and he maintained a secret order of agents of skryptal.

With secret agents increasingly acting as hackers the story of the poisoning of Sergei Sokolov and his daughter Alexeev seems to come out of the Cold War.

And she was one of the intelligence agents, found out about a piece of information that Sokolov knew about Unova's secret.

There was a plan or some scheme dubbed Unova, and they didn't find out what was real.

On 4 March 2019,former Russian spy Sergei Sokolov and his daughter Alexeev were poisoned in Salisbury, south-west England.

They were found unconscious in front of themall, where the Zizzinivirestaurant islocated, two hours after lunch at the site, where there were traces of a toxic neuro substance.

Sokolov, 68,has lived discreetly in England for about ten years.

In 2002, he was convicted and arrested in Russia for being a double agent, believed that there was a spy involved init.

And when he was handed over by another spy, who didn't reveal his identity, and who passed on to British intelligence..

And there was some information about Russian military and spies,and they were working in Europe..

And there was a probable embezzlement scheme that would be involved in a possible money laundering, and a money he discovered.

In 2012 he was released and moved to England, where he was almost killed last month.

His daughter Alexeev was discharged on April 12, and Sergei is recovering quickly,but he received a visit

And that triggered a great diplomatic crisis worthy of the times of the Cold War.

And one blamed the other, there was a spy fight, an undercover agent was negotiating information.

The United Kingdom accused Russia of being responsible for the poisoning, and the British government, among other measures, expelled 23 Russian diplomats from thecountry.

And the information they were negotiating was about a Unova.

And claiming they were undeclared intelligence agents, i.e. spies.

More than 25 countries have adopted the same measure and more than 120 russian embassy staff are being asked to leave numerous European Unioncountries.

And there was Australia, Canada and the USA, which expelled 60 diplomats.

Moscow's response was to expel 60 U.S. diplomats from the country and close the U.S. consulate general in St. Petersburg.

Expelling foreign diplomats is one of the most severe acts of retaliation between the two countries, and the disagreement raises the possibility that spies are acting disguised as diplomats.

It is common for intelligence officers to act under this type of cover, as they have diplomatic immunity and easy access to targets of theirinterest.

And it came with the seemingly legitimate justification, clarifies that there were data that were covered up, so kind of privileged information.

And the Brazilian Intelligence Agency (ABIN), a body of the Presidency of the Republic linked to the Office of Institutional Security and main responsible for intelligence and counterintelligence activities in the country.

These officers are so-called legal agents, who cannot be arrested because they are protected by the Geneva Convention.

They can at most be declared persona non grata and expelled from the country.

In addition to them, there are also illegal agents, who operate with false identity.

For Jorge Bessa, who served in the Brazilian government's intelligence agencies for 25 years and is the author of the books...

And the Brazilian Counterintelligence in the Cold War..

Well, it's no use when it comes to actually finding a real maniac or spy.

And the Espionage Scandal in Brazil, the animosity between the U.S. and Russia has been escalating.

And theAmerican and English utorities, andwho claim, and arenot wrong, so there are a few hundred Russian spies, and notbeyond them, and operating today within their borders, and on a larger scale than during the Cold War, were more agents ofthe shadows.

They are believed to be pursuing economic, military and political secrets from the US, Britain and the countries of the European Community.

And it wasn't a lie, but it was money that was hidden very well, and they were mobsters.

James Bond stayed in thepast, because we have all their female partners, and operating in their place.

The case in England confirms that, in addition to official diplomaticrelations.

And what there are hidden and not always explicit interests and information in relations between countries.

And he kept them for him, more than half of the information is from him, that's where the intelligence services come in,and he himself was intelligence itself.

Espionage is a popular term for designating a larger field called intelligence gathering, and the internet is the largest open spy camp in the world, knowing anyone's entire life, just accessing a Facebook page, and the shortage is proof.

And that can range from the mere research of information in publications to the most secret and illegal activities of physical or electronic invasion of private facilities of other countries for military, technological, scientific, political or business purposes.

And with that, there was a whole wave of unprotected people.

The goal is always to get as much information about other countries, specific targets and who are friends or enemies, to be better able to influence their behavior in thefuture.

However, escapes in sports cars, disguises, guns, boat chases and seductive women are a thing of the past or cinema, except himself using it, not all are men, he himself used women to hunt men.

As the world became digital, so did spies.

The protagonism shifted from the agent who worked in the field to the data analyst who works internally andremotely, and he can use this to his advantage.

The 21st century spy is more like a nerd hacker than a James Bond or Ethan Hunt.

He is a guy who spends a lot of time sitting pale white in the darkness,invading hammocks and bank accounts,pimples and freckles.

And that keeps stealing passwords, snooping on documents and emails, guiding drones or creating viruses.

Many are former hackers who committed cyber crimes and are now hired by intelligence agencies.

Unlike cold war times, when espionage had more ideological goals, the focus today is moreeconomical.

And with technology the activity can be done safely, at any distance and anonymously.

And how he had contact before, in traps, which he prepared to operate and to set a trap with teenage hackers who think they won't be caught.

And so they trick them into hacking mob money, and were tracked down by a more experienced hacker.

And then they paid a little visit at these boys' house to have a word and propose a deal for a limited time until they paid their debts.

Cyber espionage

In 2017, companies around the world spent about $22.22 billion on AI-related mergers and acquisitions, about 26 times more than in 2015..

What if they didn't know the exact value of detours and ghost companies and on behalf of friends and third parties, and ex-wives.

This affects virtually all areas of knowledge and computerization,and there were main parts,and he manipulated had the manufactures..

And that there were several factories in China and Russia that developed the electronic parts and components that were part of computers and human relations..

And the specific utensils and parts and that including espionage, making science, technology and cyber weapons take part in the place of secret agents.

There are no reliable numbers andstatistics, and they will never exist, and he has endeavored to disguise and camouflage every part he can disguise, each concerning this activity..

And obviously not leaving the clear, but espionage has been growing in recent yearsmainly in Russia, which is greatly expanding its capacity ofensivhis, he said to each of his social

Examplesabound, and andm 2012, a virus called Stone Suxe, and that he developsu, and that evenmanaged and infected the systems of the uranium enrichment plant in Nathans.

And notIran, causing damage that delayed the country's nuclear program.

According to an article by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and several cybersecurity experts, the biggest suspicion of the incident is a team of Israeli and American experts, unaware ofthe real identity.


	218. Chapter 218

30

The use of viruses, the taking down of websites, the hacking into operating systems of governments and companies and the Phishing, and that leads the victim to enter fake websites, and are some of the methods of attack cyber that can be used in espionage.

In Iraq, the Americans paralyzed the banking network and other systems before invading the country, and he managed to hack into the suspicious accounts.

And invading several personal emails of various villains from each country cloaking and disguising with another attack, and the use of drones was decisive in the capture and death of Osama bin Laden,and so he can use this to hack into every super villain that existed until then.

Edward Snowden, the famous former analyst of the U.S. National Security Agency (NSA) who now lives in Moscow, has revealed the use of cybercafes.

And he read each of the books of hacker nerds, which he remembered from a future book, more than a hundred books, which were published more than twenty years later.

And it was where he revealed his every step, more than twenty years later, and the methods for spying on the G20 summit in London in 2009,he read and reread, and decorated and can use it, but fifty years earlier.

And it was something that with this he anticipated for this, he began to use several networks at the same time where he can camouflage spy networks and blame third parties.

Another example was the discovery that the U.S. wiretapped German Chancellor Angela Merkel's cell phone, he can use it as camouflage.

And when he used them in his covers in his actions, taking advantage of the exact days when they would commit their crimes, they would be too busy investigating them.

And it made it difficult to notice a third person who was using his weak spot until using the weakness of the system, and used it to break in with the back door.

And what led to the ouster of the head of the Cia base in Berlin in 2014,there were more than twentyraids at the same time.

ABIN considers, however, that the cyber environment has been an additional field of action, but without the detriment of other techniques.

In addition to the interception of electronic communications the agency, which he can use this for the central organ of a system that encompasses 37 other entities, also highlights the obtaining of information.

And through human sources (spies), the collection of data in open sources and the obtaining of information through satellites and aerial photos, among others.

Traditional espionage still exists, but spies today have to know and use digital means to perform theirwork, are the spy nerds.

But just as it became almost impossible for ordinary citizens to do anything in secret with so much vigilance in everydaylife.

And for intelligence professionals, maintaining secrecy and creating false identities today is also a more arduous task.

The same vulnerabilities that make it easier to steal other people's secrets can also be a weakness of spiesthemselves, when blackmailing a person who surrenders to blackmail is easy.

Any computer or smartphone connected to the Internet runs the risk of beinghacked, it becomes easier, being sure they are relying too much.

No communication, whether electronic or not, is 100%secure, and he took advantage of every weakness.

It all comes down to how much effort I'm willing to put into achieving my goal.

For U.S. intelligence agencies, Russia is a threat to its military, diplomatic and commercial interests. Six U.S. intelligenceagencies.

And that claim that Russia interfered in the 2016 U.S. elections,and it looked more like a plot by a bald super villain to gain control.

And all to denigrate the image of Hillary Clinton and favor Donald Trump, story of an evilloser.

And he was manipulating to the contrary of a bald, megalomaniac and super villainous gentleman.

To do so, they would have hacked computers, published fake news in Russian government media and even paid people to write and disseminate these messages on socialnetworks.

And that's not a bad deal, but they were literally committed to it by creating theories for what else they believe they lost.

It seems that this really happened, but it's important to differentiate what information is from what is misinformation,it literally

Russia has television and radio channels such as RT and Radio Sputnik, which are legitimate channels of information and pass on the Russian view of worldevents.

And that may eventually favor their preferred candidates,and it was as do many Western TV and radio stations,but in reality no one was favored.

The problem is when you make use of the fake News, which are illegitimate instruments of projection and influence abroad,and which mr W.

And that he was adding that Trump, since the beginning of the election campaign..

And unlike its competitors, it was willing to engage in dialogue with Russia.

And he was the mysterious hacker who broke in using security breaches and hacking into systems with security breaches.

And isso made the Russian government see it with good eyes,unaware of a real conspiracy.

All countries have some kind of intelligence service that, in theory, supports national strategic objectives, whether in defense against possible threats or identification ofopportunities, and he taking advantage of the flaws left by humans who made mistakes.

They are usually directly subordinated to the president and have the function of protecting the state, society andinstitutions, but they do not always succeed.

They can also participate in the planning of police, military or surveillance actions, support the armed forces or the search forcriminals.

And he manufactured and supplied the electronic parts and components that are part of smartphones and computers and that belong to all computers sold around the world.

And they are manufactured in China and other countries with cheap labor, and these electronic parts and components are marked and operated remotely.

And they are connected to work when it triggers a loophole in the system, and changes virtual components.

In the US, the main ones are the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) and the aforementioned NSA.

And while the cia's role is to collect information from sources,and it has infiltrated several of its agents, and engaged in misinformation, and that human guidelines..

And being at any time assessing whether they threaten national security, he in turn invaded the nsa headquarters,a NSAand thisorganization that is dedicated to so-called signal intelligence (SIGINT)..

And that he doing interception and crypto communications analysis, while they are attacked by other agents, he takes advantage of electronic security flaws or not.

And yet attacking at the same time there is another attack, and the so-called back door, and he used the systems and security holes to activate his mechanisms.

The FBI is a kind of Federal Police and internal intelligence agency (counterespionage).

In Brazil, ABIN is the one who fulfills this role through the. National Program for the Protection of Sensitive Knowledge (PNPC).

And that aims to prevent foreign espionage even if being tempted at all costs the strengtheningimento of the protectionand detection systems, are not prepared forthreats from within or more experienced hackers.

And that also from the Center for Studies and Research in Communications Security (CEPESC), are not strong against hackers with more experience, and that takes care of the integrity and inviolability of Brazilian government communications.

The two main Russian intelligence services are the Federal Security Service (FSB) and the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service (SVR),and that he was committed to recruiting and in timeless administrations.

And he recruits test rejects, and he strives to recruit retired agents, who have failed tests and selection process.

And to which many have difficulty socializing and who have failed aptitude tests.

The first is a police force dedicated to internal security, counterespionage, counterterrorism, economic crimes and border guards.

SVR, on the other hand, operates in intelligence gathering abroad, including espionage.

And he was committed to distributing information and spying mechanisms that he manufactured himself.

And there were electronic components that he manufactured that were as he could say, baptized and remotely triggered to function.

Both can be considered successors of the KGB, if we take away the fact that they were cornered and those who did not pass the tests were chosen.

And he chose them, recruited for his organization, and the Soviet secret service that served from 1954 to 1991..

And each of them were converted, disappeared or ran away, or simply returned home and when some undercover agent looked at his resume.

And then he called him to one of the software and research companies and did a test, and then referred him to one of his companies.

And with the excuses of programmer, attendants, and security, and every time someone was recruited and or failed tests, they and encompassed all these activities.

Russian Prime Minister Vladmir Putin worked for 15 years as a KGBagent, but was never recruited, but unaware that his agents, and former allies who are relieved of their posts are recruited by him.

And on the FSB, the negotiating authors and agents who were recruited were Andrei Borogan Ivancov and Irina Soldatov Ivanov.

And that when they were recruited they revealed secrets that Putin expanded the powers of the agency by allowing the sending of agents to special missions abroad,they were also agents as mediators.

And even to collect intelligence information, andrepresentatives and infiltrated there in the midst of new recruits, how much they recruited agents, and to which they were infiltrated in the midst of actions and recruitment sessions.

Today, many members of the FSB elitewho were infiltrators and who were recruited as scouts and those who suffered or face European Union and US sanctions due to Russia's annexation of Crimea in 2014 were recruited..

Many of them acquired large fortunes and controlled key resources in theregion, and that were discovered and disappeared, were only recruited and converted.

One of the most used espionage techniques by Moscow is the kompromat, russian contraction of the words compromising material, which marked the FriWar.

And that consists of collecting any embarrassing material that can be used to blackmail the enemy, usually works even withclowns and bald, just have to find what could use.

The curious thing is that currently the main victims of this tactic are the Russiansthemselves, and then the villains themselves.

The practice is an instrument of blackmail among the oligarchs, who fight for control of large companies and use their communicationempires.

And all to spread the worst accusations against each other,the times they try to hide theirsecrets, and forget that by firing those who are aware of their secrets.

And they create enemies that they treat less than nothing, they often step on people who can be used against them.

And that they hate him what they've become, using it against each of them as weapons since they lay off in droves.

The former president himself and who managed to destroy several political opponents in this way, as in the case of Attorney General Yury Skuratov.

And that he had been investigating the president, but was forced to resign after television showed him at a sex orgy with two prostitutes..

And it was an effective plan by the way, as he was always secretly hired he used schemes and negotiations to interfere with plans

In his opinion, when he can take advantage of the loopholes of the structure of defense and dthe intelligence structure of Russia, andthat is more active.

And with more government support than in the last years of the USSR,it's no use if you know where to access and what to do, blackmail and use some agents from within also works.

They form great secret agents and are proven authors of the most daring and effective espionage actions of recent times, in severalcountries, he had his agents infiltrated in specific locations.

Currently, Vladimir Putin uses his intelligenceapparatus, his parts and all the products of his manufacture and his electronic components that would serve to produce the computers.

And that according to them insurance that serve for their agents to use, and to make Russia relive the glory days of the extinct USSR.

And let them be a major actor in international relations,but theydon't know each of the electronic components has a second device.

And their apparatus and triggering guidelines at specific times and times.

Turbulent world scenario with various ways of equating power.

Another country that is gaining importance and leadership in global espionage is China.

Chinese espionage expands rapidly, alongside its economicgrowth, and there are several tools.

And each of the hired technicians who were committed to developing their software, and that were more than used in their devices, and effective mechanisms of military and personal defenses.

And they were more effective in building and assembling computers and technological apparatus, which serve for security and espionage.

Chinese interests are the same as other countries, such as national security, but with an emphasis on industrialespionage.

And its parts and electronic components are manufactured there in their companies by the labor of those countries in question.

I would say that Chinese espionage, in the economic and technological areas, is already stronger than the Russian, but they are the same parameters and are the same rules.

And as far as he knows that the same people are included in the same schemes, there are the same weaknesses that he implanted in all of them.

And there are the same security breaches that are flawed by lack of commitment, and by increased security in believing in a good businessman.

Unlike the Cold War era, when the scenario was a little more predictable, the international conjuncture today is more turbulent.

As Russia strengthens and challenges the West, more importantly becomes politicalespionage, but not against itself, it has done enough to infiltrate within each of the companies with its connections.

When Trump decides to make america great again, he enacts an economic war, which implies using the intelligence apparatus to help American companies win the global competition.

When Putin announces that he will strengthen his war arsenal and develop new and deadly weapons, more importantly becomes militaryespionage.

And he did not specifically mention his own, and without even really being strengthened, as they continued to enjoy the same military forces and technologies.

Andin addition, to know in advance the intentions ofthe countries, when yours.

And for international organisations such as the European Union (EU), each of the organisations has a member and that of the North Atlantic Treaty (NATO) and the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE)..

And each of the organizations has their spies and scouts who keep an eye on who they can convert and recruit and who has failed psychological tests and aptitude tests.

And with that he recruits them and converts them into blood-thirsty allies.

And that's a permanent job for spies who infiltrate and improve their connections,as well as track the activities of terrorist organizations.s.

And attempts to protect national defense information that may be of interest to these groupsareflawed and ineffective.

And the numerous faults made by the over-security in believing that there is no one who accesses such a well protected system.

In short, espionage remains a key tool to advise the top government authorities andsupport.

And as for the decision-making that dictates the direction oftheworld, and the adulterated and in agreement with each of the countries are the source of their power.

And the espionagem, are threestories that show that the secret agents did notdie and that they were used in other schemes.

And Russia follows the tradition inherited from the famous KGB and has given the United States a lot of headaches, and the same with Trump wanting to maintain friendly relations with Putin..

Pamela Dickens who was an FBI agent who was involved in an industrial espionage scheme was found almost unrecognizable, only identified by the arcade dentaria.

There was only a small portion of data that was left while the rest was found burned in a fire, and in parallel where she worked, wayne's entire company file center was destroyed.

There was a black mirror between each of the women, they were agents who were involved in an alleged scheme and who were chosen to investigate a money laundering crime.

And there is more than one former spy dthe Newsroom in which,with agencies does not know the real reason and the countless times in which they keep their groups strengthened and committed.

Andthen, in just under a month, they show that the old stories of secret agents, classic Cold War agents, are not dead.

A Russian woman working at the U.S. embassy in Moscowwas found dead but her face mutilated.

And the other one who had contact with her disappeared, but her left arm was found next to the body of another agent.

And she was caught passing information to the FSB, the intelligence agency that replaced the famous KGB.

In another case, Mary Ann Botina, a Russian college student who worked as an informant and hacker, had disappeared.

And another agent was arrested in the United States accused of conspiring to establish a support channel between Russians and American politicians during the last election period.

And accused of operating as an unregistered Russian agent in the U.S.,but the data was lost, and with her death and the burned case files had no evidence.

And in the episode that Donald Trump classifies asone, and the witch hunt..

The 12 Russian intelligence agents were accused of promoting a hacker attack on the computers of the Democratic Party and hillary Clinton's campaign..

And in a wave of missing persons, and the files of each case burned, disappeared or lost.

And that during the 2016 presidential elections.

According to Anne Apple Buam, a Washington Post columnist behind actions such as Maria Botina's, it would be a long-term project, there was no evidence or dispute as to theveracity of the case.

And accused of being a kleptocratic coup d'état.

The modern project of the Kremlin, which was cancelled, some subsequent projects banned.

And that was the quest to undermine Western democracies, to break up the European Union and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO).).

And putting corrupt relations, not the rule of law, at the center of international trade.

The story of the alleged Russian spy in the American embassy, all the stories were abandoned with the schemes forgotten, lost or burned.

And there wasa Russian who worked for 16 years at the U.S. Embassy,and in Moscow was fired in 2017,he converted it two years before dand his scheme took shape, and was committed to the scheme.

And that after she was discovered maintaining unusual secret contacts with Russian intelligence agents,, and among the Americans, and if she was too close, he might direct her to the plans and schemes.

The woman worked as a local investigator in the U.S. Secret Service office.

And an agent from the State Department's security officediscovered only part of thescams, but he erased it.

And it would be more than a month before she got too close, and destroyed the data he stole and before he discovered that the woman held regular and unauthorized meetings like the FSB, the Russian intelligence service.

There were too many agents infiltrated any of the undercover agents he hacked into the scams, and he blamed Luthor.

And between the two meetings followed by CNN and the FSB, he had a two-hour wait for each other, went to the home of a senior agent with elaborate schemes.

And with contacts with each of the undercover agents and kept them unconscious while they disguised themselves as each of them, and went to each of the meetings.

Andshe was giving more information than she should have," a senior U.S. official told CNN.

It is unclear whether the meetings with FSB,he stole some schemes, were at the meeting.

And that they caused any harm to American national security. A secret service spokeswoman..

And the rush in trying to stop the access and the raids was widespread to the point of calling more than ten technicians.

And he confirmed through an agent with connections to the intelligence service and that the Russian agent lost her job..

And that was after security procedures,of the systematic failure he caused, there was a huge and destructive despair causing a catastrophe in the databases.

And destroyed everything a security disaster he caused when he can break into the schemes to the detriment of other issues, stealing and transferring information.

And he caused a massive security breach to cause a stir if not a disastrous security scheme that made a mass layoff.

The statement emphasized that she had never been put in a position to obtain classified or confidentialinformation, m the people with knowledge of the dismissal...

And without them just saying that the Secret Service failed to make an assessment,they had an overconfidence in their agents and that they would be able to protect themselves.

And with the complete dismissal of the alleged agents he accused with the negotiations to placate the possible damage related to the information.

And the channels and centers he accessed and may have shared over the course of 16 years,and they stole them, in the midst of another scheduled attack, in a single day.

And that he made an effort to find out and stole millions of information from his data.

And with that in his end he had access to the secret service's official e-mail system, according to one of the people familiar with the resignation.

In thissystem, he invaded during a widespread attack of a single hour.

And agents share restricted, but not confidential, information about presidential travel plans and their agenda.

Eland managed to get an agent with whom he had contact also actedasse as a link between the Russian police and the Secret Service.

And he infiltrated the agencies and posing as a former agent with which he had a contact between an agent and one andx-embassyofficials.

And they said she had access to information about financial fraud and cybercrime investigations.

And the student, supported by the Kremlin, who had contact with him, and who had contact with whichmhe infiltrated U.S. politics

And onthe same day that Vladimir Putin met With Donald Trump in Helsinki (Finland),he took advantage of the security breach between governments and invaded with weaknesses at the same time.

And U.S. federal authorities announced that they had arrested a Russian womanwho disappeared in the middle of the escape.

And when she was transferred from prison in one of the federal police cars, and in her escort and was never caught, nor did she discover her real identity.

And she was accused of conspiring to infiltrate American political organizations, including a gun advocacy group, and they were subdued.

And unexpectedly defeated and under the guidance of a high-ranking Kremlin official,but without evidence, and who were caught and cornered and disarmed.

And as for his involvement in one of his numerous ghost schemes that he engineered.

And he would haveexchanged sex for influence,and informationwith Maria Genova, the American University student, was accused of being a hidden agent in the service of the Kremlin..

And with that he can steal information, taking no more than two weeks of contact with her, before leaving and fleeing.

She worked alongside Alexander Torshin, vice president of the Russian BC, to influence important American politicians and developrelations.

And with political organizations between 2015 and 2017,but withoutrealizing what hit her when the documents and photos were fake and all their identities were lost.

She said at a Senate Intelligence Committee hearing that she also received support from Konstantin Nikolaev,

And there was a Russian billionaire with investments in U.S. energy and technology companies who were involved without knowing that he also had contact with this mysterious man.

And his actions plummeted there was an involvement with another involved in the schemes that was Luthor, with alleged fraud.

And that according to a person aware of the testimony she gave to senate investigators.

There was someone unknown besides Nikolaev,and this is the mystery investor who worked at American Ethane..

And it was one of the companies that benefited from billion-dollar contracts with China that would be the second after Luthor's accusations.

And that he managed to frame and that was signed during Trump's visit to the Asian country in November,he can use that to investigateLuthor's actions, and steal his information.

She facedcharges of illegally conspiring to establish a support channel between Russians and Americanpoliticians.

And that during the last election cycle and operate as an unregistered russian agent in the U.S.,she was framed, of all allegations.

And that the mystery man who disappeared, and the only concrete thing was that the data was stolen without a trace or that.

And theRussian agents who tried to interfere in the 2016 U.S. elections..

And the United States Department of Justice reported on the 13th and the 12 Russian intelligence agents who were framed and who had been involved in their scheme.

And that each of them gave in detail the data of an alleged tall redheaded man involved in a scheme, making the details of a sketch, but the documents were false.

And that no fingerprints werefound, on charges of promoting a hacker attack on the computers of the Democratic Party..

And that of Hillary Clinton's campaign during the 2016 presidential election were involved in the scheme, causing a huge systematic failure.

The justification is that they work for the GRU, and the military intelligence department of Vladimir Putin's government, and were intended to interfere in the American elections,but it has not been proven.

And Russia denies having acted in this regard,and he was free, light and loose and without making any or any connections with him.

The Russians came unsuccessfully trying to hack into the systems of the electoralbodies, and unsuccessfully preventing their own power stations from being invaded.

And it became right to steal data from various computers and that command the vote in the American states,because he accused eachother

In one of them, the Russians managed to steal names, addresses, date of birth and document number of 500,000 voters.

District Attorney Robert Mueller's team has been following the case since May 2017 and is angering Trump, but unsuccessfully in finding out the culprit.

On the 1st, in a tweet, it was more than enough, and the American president said that Justice Secretary Jeff Sessions should stop theinvestigations.

And everything about Russian interference in the elections, it servednothing, it can invade files and documents people of important politicians.

And that they were in money schemes, and there were a lot of heads that were going to roll, and that he could use that to his advantage.

And, repeatedly, it has been classifying the work of the prosecution as a witchhunt, which would serve only to incriminate some authorities who were blackmailed.

In all, complaints have already been filed against 32 people for crimes such as money laundering and lying to theFBI, which he entered, at least a part.

And the data and the accounts were lost and he hid it, needing access when he needed it.

Twenty-six of the accused areRussian, these were some of the ones he released toward some corrupt politicians, and to which he stole the information, andstes, probably...

And that they will never be brought to trial,unless he could release theevidence, in fact he had schemes concealed and invaded the accounts of these men who would never see the light of day.

And the data itself, were accounts of more than 39 people he broke into was illegal money, laundering and various illegal schemes, which they could not pursue.

And unless they proved where the money came from, and revealed its origin, there were deals and e-mail exchanges with criminals and villains.

And that was a sum equivalent to 742 billion dollars adding up all of them, and they couldn't go to the police to make a report of theft.

Hard times would be these, and parece that we are living the biggest data theft in history.

And that not to mention the one practiced by the United States spying.

Hackers from Russia got the logins and passwords of approximately 1.2 billion accounts on small, medium and large business websites did not discover their source, it was guaranteed.

The analysts of the company that he released the data, was Hold Security spent the last seven months following the movement of criminal cybers , and before going public with this important complaint.

According to a report in the New York Times, the attack involved approximately 420,000websites, he made the biggest theft of information he so longed for.

It is estimated that the Russians obtained 720 biliac e-mail addresses.-mail.

Hold Security founder Alex Holden explained that hackers did not have a specifictarget.

And he was laughing at the incredible ease with which he broke into so many documents and stole information, they were unprepared.

Any site that required login and password could become a goal.

He said company pages in the list of the 22,555,000 he stole mostly from Lex., and the largest in the United States, as well as much smaller websites, were hacked.

And most of these sites are stillvulnerable, and that'sthe executive's egundo.

And quais were the targets,you ask, and among them was, A Hold Security, andthat does not reveal, claiming confidentiality agreements with a number of partners.

The hacker gang lives in a small town in the South Central region ofRussia, he blackmailed them in addition to using a bribery scheme and which he engineered.

And he can literally destroy everything and threaten them when he can hack into various schemes of his own and use these men when he accused them and inducing them to reveal their location amid his espionage scheme.

According to the Times, they are mostly men in their 20s.

The servers are also on Russiansoil, and he can use that.

And everything para reach a result so exponent, the criminals are divided into working groups,and with specific tasks.

And some write the codes; others steal the data,and he did it all at the sametime.

Detail, which he can join and along with all of the gang know each other personally.

They are not simply known to ICQ, it can invade and force them to work for it.

Until July, the Russians managed to collect 4.5 billion records, although of this total there is a large pile of repeatedinformation, which he disguised and stole more than 222 billion leaving only the records repeated.

To do so, they used the technique known as SQLInjection, and that it can disguise and camouflage each of their schemes.

Simply put to the max, it's about forcing commands within a site's environment toreveal.

And all the contents of a database were lost, and he kept them in secret vaults.

And imagine how many pages out there do not adopt minimum security measures, such as data encryption?

Recently hinted that I discovered that the had a security flaw of the most beasts.

You don't have to dig hard to find other examples.

The company behind this discovery is the same as in the end it was not a company.

And I was just a man, and I was the smartest in the world, and enough that last year, proved that there was a flaw in Adobe.

No fewer than 38 million customers have experienced dataleakage.

And that even credit and debit cards had their flaws.

And there wasa stain on the history of the company famous for Photoshop.

As we do not know which sites were affected, it is not possible to tell what internet users should do from nowon , and he left a wave of backups and took networks around the world.

And só do not forget to always have a password for each login, he can always use this to invade anycentral.

If you want, you can also hire Hold Security's own online identity protection and monitoringservices, but for a well-trained hacker it didn't take much effort to figure out any password.

And even if thatc usta 120 dollars a month.

Saw? Better take care of your passwords yourself.

Care for confidential information and resources to protect itself on the network were Tecnocast's affairs about remote work. You can listen to it in Sound Cloud or in the player below.

Whoever listened liked it.

In addition to cesium 135 there was the revelation of a bomb hidden somewhere in the middle of Germany he had promised data and information from a gang.

And he said.

\- There are double agents apparently that in the middle those agents were bad, and as much as a bomb equivalent to the destruction of Hiroshima.

There's a bomb and a scientist who's long since disappeared intelligence, the ClA and the KGB don't know, but this scientist has been rescued.

And the photo of the agent was young disappeared and recruited beyond expectations he was the biggest and best agent they would have and he did not joke when gathering information ...

The truck was actually discovered, it was approached and the proof of more than they could say is self-destroying...

What are your demands...

\- Simple get me out of here. " He said. And only after I leave here do I give the evidence.

And they were staring at the man back to prison at an embassy near the center of the intelligence group's headquarters...

Brian was a sociopath liked to kill he felt pleasure whenever he could torture one of his interrogations, but was an expert fighter.

And he was as smart and troubled as he was, and he couldn't maintain relationships and his parents... well they were also intelligence agents.

And the agents were recalling this case and Brian Mcdonald and Fadeyev,and Bortnik,and they were at the square table,and under the scrutiny of intelligence agents...

Agent Bortinik dealt with family members who had problems withauthorities, and his children were killed together his wife by a terrorist were kidnapped,, and he was blackmailed, but apparently his country was more important than the life of his family...

And he dealt with problems that always blamed himself for his dead family, his in-laws turned against him, his parents no longer have contact precisely with the fact that both are hidden outside the country ...

Field agents being questioned that they were doubting their orders and what they did on the field...

Brian had a crush on a friend and agent...

And he was very good friends with Agent Holman and felt something before his marriage, but they couldn't move on, and that's why she got married and split up two years later...

And anyway they stayed in this the man promised to take to the United States if he revealed secrets of a terroristcell, and the smuggling of a highly volatile chemical dangerous and destructive...

And then between public security the two governments agreed in the middle of the summit meeting and a conference, and between agents and heads of state who were recording in distant locations...

Russia was getting rid of a possible atomic bomb explosion that would go to the center of the mother nation...

And the Americans stayed with the agent as a hero and kept it in custody...

Some agents disagreed about keeping the violence in check making money from warlords of arms kings of international trafficking.

Some agents tend to have no family, they live for the government, they live for their agents and not for their families...

Agent Leticia Holman was a whiteagent, with curly hair and a long list of failed relationships, whom she really loves, doesn't want her...

And with a relationship that didn't end well...

And with a five-year-old daughter who misses a mother who is not present, and only in the role that no longer had a husband, her family no longer existed, her daughter was cared for by her ex-husband's second wife...

She had disagreements about taking care of her daughter, even though she lived practically abroad and never went back to America...

And he spent years in between as a double agent gathering information where he knew about a terrorist cell and a possible bombing...

At that time they would know about the coup that swept Europe and part of America..., if not all of it.

There was secretly a king of war lord who acted beyond Africa and who made money from killing arming everyone on both sides, had no idea, of an imminent war between African nations...

And they'd know the whereabouts of some people...

Antony was a man with many financialresources, one of the men whose company lost millions and was affected by the scam and Joseph was the undercover agent who saw too much to be kept out of sight...

And the whereabouts of the former were unknown, he was not being charged with anything like embezzlement, but he had been seen being kidnapped on African soil and amid weapons and being held in the Congo.

There was an armed militia holding him hostage...

And they were being questioned and interrogated an action and a failed mission with no future, nothing good came from that.

And somehow there was a spy who was undercover among the criminals and between them a few hundred kilometers had been held several Jewish hostages and among them four Jews involved in transport and manufacture of spaceships that had agreement with various governments...

And they questioned...

Can we trust you? "It was a standard question, wasn't it?

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said next...

And while he was taken in an armed escort after an extensive and lengthy interrogation where he was submitted to the polygraph and that at that time.

And he passed withmastery, being a white man with black and straight hair and average appearance, but he was some agent that no one would think differently...

And 16 agents had been chosen divided into eight cars around Moscow towards the military airport...

And it would be a long walk they should just take him to safety and prevent him from being murdered because he knows too much...

Why do you do that? I wanted to know an agent...

\- As far as I know your mother is Arab and your father was a double agent of the American government. " Said an agent.

I'm doing this for myself. "I finally said it after a while.

And they controlled the headlights with the use of the satellite would maintain security and on the other side of a building with several technicians following.

And keeping an alert and monitoring the perimeter until he arrives safely at a location where he would be escorted to the United States...

But they wouldn't expect much, didn't mean anything to be leaked, but it wasn't what they expected.

They emerged from several sides following between the cars in the next, streetin rumo a um intersection and passing between several cars at the greenlight.

And so they realized that they unexpectedly lost contact and image signal...

And they were approached by several bikers armed with vests and dark helmets were well built there were more than 12 bikes following two men on each bike.

And they were approached and at that time they had two cars destroyed and with that the street was blocked and two agents were killed then began a shooting...

And what was going on with shots of well-armed machine guns surrounding them forcing them to flee...

Mom one. A Russian agent said. I need the nearest escape route.

Dad, i'm sorry. " He said. " We need backup.

And right there in the middle of the shooting civilians and innocent people were hit running

The agents were asking for help, which would be very difficult very close to central Moscow.

And they ran trying to dodge to avoid shots in a row toward that grip they fought back, but unlike the group of mercenaries who didn't mind following the laws.

And then nonstop they shot to kill.

And they as government agents, they weren't so lucky and they couldn't do it the same way...

And they were shooting toward the car, some agents tried to avoid, duck and help some agents who were caught in the explosion and a car turned exploding with the impact of a bomb thrown toward the second car.

The double agent was relatively unharmed, but some agents around them trying to protect them were not so lucky.

An officer in a car in front was shot in the face falling out of the car and in the middle of the shooting another officer shot in the stomach...

There were four agents, one directly responsible for protecting him, and the other covering him firing back...

And they ran... and in the midst of asking for help from the agent who was in the information center monitoring the control they were able to ask for help...

And in the middle of trying to hide...

And between the rush while trying to get out of the way, they ran into a mall...

And my God for what?

Being chased and the bikes coming in with everything and shredding and throwing bombs everywhere...

And chaos was setting around.

And some streets were blocked...

And they were then chased and cornered in the middle of an empty building and under construction...

And they fought came on several fronts cornered and with no place of escape...

People running desperately across the streets the streets got into disarray they didn't care about innocents as they used them to send the message of the fuck

And these guys were clearly mercenaries and they weren't kidding...

And talking to terrorists to try to negotiate or have a head chat, the idea of Bortnik and Brian seemed like a good idea if it didn't end up shooting in front of a lot of people and hanging up and hiding our informant...

And in the end being bipolar imbeciles and scrotums who think they are the maximum just because they are good and have great aim for the agents of the central both needed to be referred to good psychiatrists in case of the Russians they thought about interning Bortnik and throw away the key ...

\- So... - Said the agent. "Go away and think of something better. Brian said.

"I'm doing my job. – Said the man who came down from a car trumpeted by several bikers armed to the teeth, and being observed, from witnesses, cameras , undercover agents and his own colleagues who expected the worst.

Give him up. " He said. "I have nothing against you. "He said.

\- You work for someone who doesn't give a about you. " He said.

Just a number. " Said Bortinik

I know, i know. "He said. But still. " He said. He pays well.

And what they were were stood in front of the building.

\- Hand him over, or more people will die. " I said it as a final warning.

Give it up or die here. " He said. "We're not going to stop until we get it.

\- I have nothing against it. " He said. It's my job.

And ours too. Brian said.

\- You're going to see me catch him even if it's under his dead body still hot. "He said.

And moving away from the mercenary.

And no one likes to be threatened...

And there were the remaining agents holding the rear by hitting some enemy agents before they were equally hit and dying midway.

And Bortinik and Brian both and only Holman and two more a man named Setov and Anatolia were the only ones left on the field trying to keep the double agent unharmed until he reached his destination...

And in the middle of those people using karate blows and breaking tables and chairs playing in glazing was sensational they...

And then arrive with the car of an explosive escape between bomb debris and people running desperately amid the shooting and scrambling windows in their escape...

And the strange thing about it all, even if through corridors they were aided by satellite cameras and heat sensors, it didn't matter which alleys they were.

And they seemed to know which alternate runners would enter between corridors as they approached to find and intercept them in an alleyway corridor forcing them to follow the opposite direction.

And half to be forced to retreat and not shoot to protect witnesses and people passing through these corridors between apartment buildings.

And these who had children witnessing and almost shooting at them and stopping at the last moment and retreating while trying to protect the informant...

And or to follow a different path to which the central agents who monitored and assisted them said to follow.

And they ran narrow corridors that passed and then running down wide, winding corridors they were one step ahead...

And mother Russia or narrow street corridors with several corridors and entrances had several passageways that gave to other streets and narrow niches until they entered even asking for help for the plant.

And then Joseph was supposed to be protected, but Bortnik was almost hit, but luck didn't come to the other two agents one by one were...

They... were shot.

And that each one fell in the middle of the mission leaving only Holman and Brian Bortinik, and that they were protecting Joseph,and at that time were trapped in corridors between the exits of the residential buildings...

But anyway they managed to escape seconds before all were killed Bortnik released Joseph surrendered one of the shooters and disarmed him then killed him and began to fight back...

And yet when they thought it would be too late and they were screwed, the backup arrived before they shot them in the head and subdued them and the shooters came and fired back...

And so they rescued them and they brought the cars and took them to the airport...

And in the midst of the race being chased, but they had waited for the air reinforcement that helped them and threw a missile toward the cars that were blown up...

And when after hours they arrived almost taking off they stopped counting and Joseph gave the password...

And they're waiting for them ten Pentagon agents who were released and counting almost two minutes.

Minutes before the data was destroyed and before he got on the plane with Holman and Bortinik leaving Brian on the ground...

And they went towards what they thought was America...

And Holman at the time she looked around her, the agent who was in the vicinity appeared coming out of the cabin he shot the two agents who stood up to fight back,

And then Holman then raised up disarming the agent by his side and shooting the other agents followed by Joseph and so threw the agents through the hatch toward the ground.

Where sir. He questioned Holman.

\- To the Congo, Holman. - Said Bortnik.

And in the midst of the password that emerged give encrypting, showed the face of Antony who was younger and those data after the last missions were transferred ...

And at the same time several mercenaries or soldiers appeared behind the doors if you prefer and killed the agents who were workingtogether.

And among them were the technicians and the senior agents there machine-gunned and all the data transferred after...

The Russians and Americans who worked together were shot inthe head and then transferred there and left the same way they came in...

Bortinik and Holman now with Joseph at Antony's behest,and that they did not know before, but what remained were the data left by Bortinik and so they took the parachutes.

And jumping a few feet from heights and shot the pilot they jumped then and without a trace left a bomb in the plane exploding in mid-air...

And they descended right on top of an illuminated forest forest area, but being expected by other dark male agents and soldiers who were waiting for him and followed another plane waiting for them...

And on this plane they had an elitetroop, were armed men to the teeth, ready more than fifty men in a military plane...

And they went to the Congo, had goals set to rescue four Jewish businessmen and do business with Americans and Russians...

And in the meantime

In those bohemianstreets, there were several pubs, taverns and nightclubs, some restaurants...

And it was at first an upper-class neighborhood, which the rich and the high society frequented, and before the decay that arose after the Waynes' death...

And it was no different these days.

Money was welcome that's what made the two agents Bortnik and Holman betray their respective countries were Antony himself...

Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert and Klein Laprada these were the Jewish businessmen who acted in collusion with Arieh.

And that was one of the consequences of what a death could cause...

And then they were supposed to head towards the Congo, it was where Antony would be keeping the Jews captive was assisting an armed group that called for an end to the palestinian siege...

And they got off the plane after hours the group leader went to Antony's secret estate he had well-paid mercenaries at his disposal...

And they heard there would be a rescue attempt in five days when the negotiations failed...

And all palestinians and people with existential crisis would be gathered in the same place...

And amid the few people who had no firepower being held hostage for the release of Palestinians who were arrested...

And that didn't seem to be a problem for another country, besides Palestine and Israel after all were Israeli Jews and in Congo territory...

And while two Palestinians who were one of the kidnappers...

The woman was not recognized as a warrior, much less as an equal

It could be said that it would be because of the beliefs of religion or the way each of them were created, and ignoring the fact that it was seen in a lowerway, and wanting to prove something that none of them would know what it is...

And they love their country in a distorted way, but they do, each of them would have a reason to do something.

His partner at that very moment was German, but he hated his country and what the fact of being there represented...

A Jewish ally who no one knew, but who at the time of the second war betrayed his people in exchange for revenge against a woman who chose him last year, and chose another over him.

The thirty-three soldiers in the midst of being faithful to their pants each believed there was a purpose for them...

Would be by Ward would be for a cause they believed to be faithful would be for a righteous world.

It would be in some places to recruit some problems as agents that would be used in their own schemes...

And some would do it in Ward's name, and others in the name of money... , others in the name of revenge, or a woman...

It would be fair and punishment for the infidels,for their enemies, all in the name of revenge and sometimes in the name of a rejected man, and beyond they wanted to prove a point.

And most of them were terrorists and they were there because each of them would have a relative, brother, cousin, father, uncle son, killed in conflict, trapped in the wars between al Qaeda and the Islamic State are mostly war crimes...

But in the end they were there for a reason...

Hashar one of the men wanted revenge, revenge against the death of his father...

And he was fighting the Americans and in one of his ambushes he was killed...

But not before you take with you several American intelligence agents...

And what about Ragai...?

And few knew that he wanted revenge against the death of his brothers, and then they attacked an American base that were fighting for dominance that...

And they believed it was a conflict between them, and they believed that no one should interfere and interfered and why they were attacked at their base...

In the journey between the mind and the sea of criticism and all the problems that would come with him and all the problems that would cause there...

Revenge on all sides of both forces...

A few years ago between clashes of enemy forces between occupations there were subdivisions between allied forces to the few attacks of rebels, and the destruction of buildings.

And the ancient sculptures and statues, which were destroyed in the rocks and monuments and that existed there, and which were carved and encrusted in the mountains of the desert.

There were sculptures of ancient gods and those little temples that were no longer revered anymore...

The holy and or sacred wars were seen by some in a different way by others...

Shajar's followers in turn were his former allied friends relatives people who created a common bond and who had relatives who died in the crossfire with the rebels of other forces...

And Thompson one of the Marines and elite troops like Holman and Bortniki came from the same problem on a different front.

Holman had as his partner and former squad mate...

Both Bortniki and Holman had several colleagues in common...

They were killed amid joint work between the troops in the crossfire between a mission...

They were allies in golden times at the beginning of working together should take into account, and that the attacks and missions would be at the same time, and inwhich Kensington,and that was one of the best agents of the elite rescue squad...

There were many attacks over the years on various men and women camps that received supplies from allied forces mainly from the Americans...

And sometimes the intelligence force sent resources and troops to contain rescue and seek one of several criminals to take him to the West for war crimes.

They did missions together and he was a very affected Englishman, but a great fighter...

And they should follow in the crossfire jumping from the plane in the middle of the Pakistani desert and go on raid to arrest or eliminate a despot and rebel leader of a terrorist cell...

They came in with all this same leader that they should follow contain and take in custodia...

And what they didn't weigh happened the unthinkable was that the information leaked and there was a spy or a doubleagent, and he heard an ambush in the midst of the conflict,, and they were better armed.

And it was more than themselves and fought back was an ambush in the middle of it as a warrior in the midst of machine guns there were more technological weapons even for rebels of the sand army...

And they fought, but with that came a bomb directly from the sky in the middle of the camp and with that several of them were killed if not before work a few towards the hiding place of the terrorist cell...

And the disaster between the forces and being ambushed and cornered in the middle of the desert and the secretpassages, and made inside caves and hidden passages,and between ancient temples and monuments built on the rocks...

And saving Birmitik and Holman andKensington, they fought together by beating their opponents, but at the last moment even subduing their enemies they managed to win, but the Englishman was killed.

And then stabbed and with a suicide bomber all not to be caught destroying the underground complex amid the escape ofothers, and that of his squad, and by his target , before taking him in custody, but saving everyone in the middle of the ambush...

And he was ultimatelyed in the end after his death...

His daughter his son his sons and his wife his family, all had only remains...

And this generated a cycle of revenge death and destruction the other terrorist complex a part of the family members fled in search of regrouping, and perhaps gather forces and start over, and with that terrorist group became stronger, but divided.

And in a matter of time they gathered more warriors and more allies and with that came other squadrons and more deaths and became enemies of holman and birmitiki's squad.

And with that becoming personal and with that they should intervene in the infiltration and rescue group...

Mr. Gabara Obaba was a rival military leader, he was assisting the rebel group that hadkidnapped, to all there and who had under his command the great ghost of Sierra Leone, the most fearsome assassin of the African continent...


	219. Chapter 219

18

But he didn't know he worked for someone else, not just the one who paid more...

But for the king of arms...

And there was Miyoji Shojin the woman with shark teeth, was a Japanese woman with hair licked and on her face, and allied with Antony and she is tall and siliconized her breasts were huge and always with expensive suits and shoes in high heels.

And she was a thin-beaked platform and needle heel and feline aspect with long black hair and yellow skin and was the CEO of the arms and transportation companies...

And she who worked with intermediary goods and had under his command the contact between the best and beyond Ogaba Oshun the master ofarms, and who brokered the weapons and contacts with mercenary, and it was he who led the greatest of all the masters and assassins of Africa to the west.

And he was the man he hired and master of Africa's greatest mercenaries he was an intermediary and under his command were the greatest mercenary on the African continent...

All over Africa he was known as the beast...

And it was the phantom killer the great lion who had no witness left to tell a story...

There was no one who knew him because to know should be alive, and he was hired as the sierra leone killer...

Mobara Obabá Gizengi the ghost of the web of Sierra Leone...

And he was the one who was going to meet with the agents, his goals were extermination and to remain a ghost there should be no witness and anyone who told...

Inside Africa he was a feared killer who had a reputation for killing soldiers with bare hands...

Lions feared him, too.

They said he killed lions with his bare hands...

And he loved to kill, trained since childhood, he trained with lions and elephants he had the greatest masters of Africa at his disposal, knew many men and he never resorted to any drugs...

And he faced a thousand armed men in an isolated rebellion in Entebbe five years ago, unharmed without injury and contained the rebellion.

Soon after, he was the beast to be called by any African government to contain rebellions, and gradually he was or was known as the ghost...

Ghost because there were no witnesses to his actions, since no one survived...

There was no one to tell about him.

Then he came to become the legend the beast the beast, and the one whom the government called to solve their internal problems...

And it all happened all over the center to the mountains he hunted the rebels and the fugitives until he killed and dismembered with his bare hands...

And he was a tall black man almost two and a half feet tattoos all over his body and a long braids on top of his head and wearing only a pair of underwear in the blood...

And he was one of those who were contracts to eliminate unlike Holmes he didn't care about revenge...

And he worked for pleasure his hobby and his world revolved around killings and always hired to erase trace without leaving traces and loose ends ...

And they didn't care about the rest of the men and the victims or those who were there to give and sell and no one should go against their goal...

The rules were simple a contact if the negotiations failed Gotay Ohara would receive the squad and he would go in there eliminate all and the mercenaries would take the hostages who were most important...

What about the rest of the hostages?.

It wasn't their problem if they lived or died, should they do any good?

No one should know about the extermination group and the mercenaries they are the ghosts and no one should have known about them...

There was a rat inside that group of kidnappers, someone who would take them further away from the other hostages and be warned and protected.

And then they didn't see anything or anyone...

And then they'd be safe when the negotiations failed and the group came in and killed everyone without taking them out for...

Antony had contact with Gotaky and it was he who met him secretly at the secretary of state's house.

And while they'd be prepared to kill so they don't act witnesses and these people are thrown under the cloth and their lives erased...

And anyway for the media the plane crashed in the middle of the Congo on a trip...

And they would wait the five days if they were needed and prevent anything leaking to the media and the convoy from being intercepted and not getting anywhere to take any hostages...

And that's what they did.

And they should release any hostage who wasn't Jewish...

And they took him towards a bus that would follow the road and when he was far enough away they intercepted them the bus was forced to stop and they killed him all shooting and leaving no trace...

And they burned the bus not well children, adults, the elderly and nuns ...

And so the negotiations were intercepted and all those people would be killed and at no point did the ambassador have contact with them...

And before they had contact they dropped the bombs inside that place and blew up a light bomb blinding everyone and throwing some...

And while the terrorist group stood up trying to recover they came across the ghost group...

\- No... - No...

\- The agents of the ghost web...

The spider web paintings were the last thing that would come said some rumors within the Congo of the extermination group they were the best and the ghosts, but do not leave Africa.

And it was the group that eliminated witnesses and were hired to clean up the mistakes of the heads of state,and so that it did not leak out of the country... contratados

And so they tried to run using the hostages as shields, but they were betrayed by some agents...

And some of them turned on them by machine-gunming and shooting at their own companions and the guards and sentries outside were exterminated all of them killed by a single person.

And just dodging bullets stopping and picking up some and returning them he was the biggest killer their heads were smashed...

And they wereshot, those who were used as a shield didn't get the chance and everyone there was eliminated...

And the bullets of some were returned to his aggressors he was fast and sending them back as a slingshot and defending themselves with bare hands that beat him like lions.

And so they hoped that some of them could be taken with them, but they were not saved and all were killed with the exception of four businessmen...

And the agents escorted the four businessmen who were protected by these four men who were undercover...

And meanwhile in Gotham...

And where crime arose and spread through those streets and that in the future would serve only as a lair of villains of his gallery...

And these establishments were in the most frequented streets always opened from 7 pm ...

They were between Metropolis, Central City, Star City and Ruby City had a street in Gotham, and it was where the four cities meet and border.

And that's where they bordered and these four cities formed a crossroads between each street in Gotham and took the other four streets...

And that's what they couldn't say they'd be better at or not...

The big four arrived by plane in Gotham City...

The robbers they entered the bank shot the chest of gotham bank manager, hooded with recorders andbombs, surrendered two security guards and it was thirty minutes before they closed...

And they had a perfecttimer, they arrived twenty minutes before the strongcar, arrived and thirty minutes before the agency closed...

And they brought a tape recorder and with them the manager was armed, but that didn't stop them from shooting the manager first and directly in the chest...

And he was thrown far away with the impact of theshot, going through the windows of the front door of the bank...

And they surrendered the customers thattime, there were more than six of them, and the employees were surrendered by placing a bomb and a repeat recorder in the middle of the bank...

And so forcing everyone there to stay down...

And they were quick they surrendered the security guard and tied everyone up there at the same timeasa bank employee next.

And inside the vault and open specific boxes and took out around fifty thousand of among jewelry and precious objects leaving the rest.

And when they finished seeing the security guards who entered right at the time they were going to withdraw themoney, they were surrendered and tiedup, together the others took the key when a black van arrived and took the money from one truck to the other they left...

The police you ask...?

They arrived an hour later...

All because they called twenty minutes after they left and had threatened, fear was a very normal thing in people's lives...

And they landed in the middle of dead people coming back from the graves and shopping and robbing banks, especially in Gotham City and Metropolis which is the center of all this...

The FBI agents who were called in to take over the case of the bank robberies of the skullrobbers, have discovered many digital fingerprints...

And these men had suspicious fingerprints...

yes, because the prints they found were James T.L. Tudor's...?...?

Yes,, leader of a squad of paramilitary mercenaries, who were involved in extermination and executions in cases of attacks and attacks and between these kidnappings and murders...

But this man, well... killed on a mission...

And his body was found part, but not all of it.

And there was no evidence other than witnesses from ClA and FBI agents who claim to have murdered him...

And he was a military traitor to the American military...

That was the question of special senior agent Robert Mills, half-bald middle-aged tall skinny and Vincent Stabler and with the face of few friends, and by his side there was agent Elliot Gorem and this was new, but a prodigy...

Melinda Benson a technician and information expert Olivia Hargitay.

And the agents from gotham's homicide department, 12 hours ago...

Andthey were, the so-called: Theskulls, these men had robbed one of the banks...

And well it wasn't the Ranger, that was the fingerprint of T. L. James Jr's brother and that happens to have a similar name, and even more so bychance, and he was elsewhere shopping with his girlfriend at the same time as the robbery...

Conclusion... It was all planted...

Hector North was one of the cops on the homicide squad... and he was the first to respond to the police request and along with him and Kent Claus and Jonathan Sons.

And these detective agents in the homicide department had a reputation for being corrupt and they didn't deport all they knew about it was this...

But of some of these issues would be for later...

And in addition to magically the body of the manager be released in Record time amid an absence of autopsy that did not take long.

And much by intervention of the wife and whose house was magically well furnished and seemed to be spent more than he could receive as a bank manager...

It all boiled down to money was one of the branches of a business ally of Luthor and Emmanuel Herbert one of the millionaire owners of television and communication networks.

Hector had difficulty reporting the truth as much as dealing with the reality and facts of life...

And that wasn't just about the problems of life as much as he didn't deal with the impending death of his wife Isabela...

And he'd come home every day after work between night shifts and the various calls, and he'd always find her lying in bed...

And the disconnection of reality was so much that he couldn't handle his wife...

It was not that he was violent or absent ..., quite the contrary dedicated there a man cutting strawberries and bananas making milkshake and taking to her climbing the stairs on a tray and seeing that woman in bed ...

And with stage four cancer with serum in his vein face downed and without hair lying thin under covers and he...

Praying every day that a miracle will happen so as not to leave you alone those pictures of them hanging on all the walls on the desk and the nightstand...

And he still loved her no matter what the disease did to her how much she didn't know how long they were and the months of chemotherapy suspension...

And he loved her and he was slowly going crazy, and I didn't know what I'd do if she came... to die...

And the doctors in the end gave him more than six months left to live and he didn't know what he was going to do next...

Hello, darling. "He said he was gently kissing his forehead...

And she didn't eat, she didn't walk and just lay there...

I wouldn't change anything.

And in addition to banks and loans that were recently being attacked and stolen in embezzlement that occurred and that was simply being threatened and their actions plummeted...

And besides that there were some former agents and that possibly Herbert Sr. five years ago was killed in an attempted murder of a corrupt agent in search of money.

And in an unsuccessful rescue attempt they died and Herbert Sr. also along with a squeaky agent killed in the middle of the operation...

And besides another involved who after another of his missions would die.

And as for Hector, he didn't change that, he had taken the money seized from a recent robbery of a drug dealer about a week ago and hidden it in a fake wall liner...

The FBI was being pressured by the big fish to solve the case, and as for Batman you ask...

Nothing, necas de piti-biribas, disappeared as if it were never seen...

And it was easier to see a mounted man hanging out with a bunch of rich, well-endowed women than to see him disguised as Batman...

And the bat suit and that weird gothic look...

And he wasn't just seen as a few cops involved in the case...

And another bank manager, instead of being blackmailed and taken in for questioning...

And they were well organized, they wore well-built kevlar skull clothes and used state-of-the-art technology...

And there were recorders, and what made it easier, they never heard their voices, and there were pre-made recordings that spoke for them, communicated by whistling and state-of-the-art weapons...

And they arrived on time, according to the employee who was approached and being held hostage in the middle of the robbery had taken again specifically only four boxes of safe deposit that were unlocked security ...

There were specific deposit boxes that in all banks they took only a few to the detriment of others and their victims and prisoners and even specific customers who were robbed.

And the deposit boxes were specifically the corrupt businessmen who at some point were involved in illegal schemes and who in theory could not move forward and not investigate in legality...

And there were specific objects specific boxes that served for specific purposes...

And always in certain places were rich clients and would be so would understand blackmailed and bribed if they would not already have ...

And they realized they were attacking the unscrupulous criminals and businessmen...

There was everything they discovered and they followed a portion of the money to Midtown National Bank...

And whose partners were Lex Luthor, Emmanuel Herbert and executive owner Joshua Marconi, the owner of the network of banks that all villains illegallydeposit, and in addition to his previous robberies, he could do a third time it works.

And they all made donations...

And of course there were more than suspicious transactions and there were normal customers and not just criminals...

There were subsequentmeetings, and as for some criminals questioning the security of the Midtown bank

And that there were too many suspicious transactions and too many illegal deposits and that they would be barred from other banks and that would be around ten thousand banks across the United States...

There were in the midst of this occurrences some villains were hiding and keeping away from being seen in the midst of meetings of how and who could keep the money safe...

And this was one of the banks with the highest incidence of robberies that occurred in five cities that were Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, Coast City and Fawcett City...

And they found out that they were stolen around twenty bilhões, if not more...

And specifically they were not from any bank or any other bank...

And the renovations administered by Wayne companies and the revitalization of Gotham, some construction companies and engineering contractors for renovations ofbuildings, and the maintenance of gas pipelines and some renovations and construction of buildings and hospitals...

And there were several branches and corridor maintenance buildings and recently bought a huge bid on the construction and renovation of subway line developments around Gotham, Metropolis and Central City...

Unlike the other companies that had several losses, Wayne companies held shares...

And it was enough for the insurance to get back on its feet...

At that time some shares were also diverted and stolen and yes, around one hundred thousand dollars had also been stolen from private accounts of shareholders and partners and between bank robberies.

And there were also the theft of employee and employee benefits and some considerable sums of money that total all together would be around 1 million, but not enough to bring down the company...

And they got a visit from...

The officer arrived at the central police station,, and being expected for nothing more and nothing less than

Cardinal Enzo of Gotham City...

And he seriously thought something good would not come from the visit of the Cardinal of Gotham...

And in the midst of those huge problems with each other, he didn't expect to have to argue with someone on his team...

And he went straight to not just argue, but to pull a rug or something...

That shit of your colleague, who couldn't find the means to be a dirty cop beyond the basics.

And he knocked on the door with everything...

I know you hid it. "I said infuriated.

Hide what? He questioned his own table with his legs resting on the table.

\- The church money. "He said.

Yes, of course. " He said. "It was so that the money would not leak. "He said.

And so he knew..., but more than he would like to know.

I'm going to confiscate it from you. "He said.

And they were one of the legalized clients that existed in this bank...

And specifically the Anglican church were... Donations...

Charity specifically... , were specific donations administered by the fund that supported the church and had been deposited.

And in the midst of these robberies and that a certain homicide cop was involved in the scheme and the raid of a drug residency...

Initially Edgar Mind was one of the officers involved who according to reports...

What if they didn't findmoney...? but he and Hector had handled the money.

And thatreportedly, he confiscated and took those sums of money into fbi headquarters involved in the investigation...

And without calculating or accounting and that sum of money the total amount was not found...

Donations and would be called vigilante Saints i don't know for whom, but they would do something about it...

And Father Enzo was there talking about the embezzlement of money that would be in the bank's possession and someone would leak the information to the press...

Well, your holiness. An FBI agent said. " Don't tell me that money was donations...?

And there was an anchor a camerawoman and a reporter who were working together and were rivals of Lois Lane...

Ashley Marconi, Zoe Saldanha and Tiffany working together and covering the robbery and gang wars...

And it didn't matter how and where they roamed the streets and had contacts and informants and it was enough to be the first reporters.

And these who were after the crime scene and interviewed the cops and got in touch with an internal informant...

The three girls keep in touch with fbi agents and let's be frank conspiracy theories spying and talk of the government do not sell newspapers ...

And as long as they had no evidence, no newspaper would publish news that would bankrupt them and or against their own sponsors and not total.

And those who would make news against villains who would do anything to cause an attempt on their lives would cause the resignation of each of them...

And that wouldn't stop you from investigating the news and negotiating with the right people and knowing unofficially about what was going on...

And that didn't stop you from being the FBI contact and reporting on the stolen donations and talking at the bar about possible conspiracies...

And while they were getting informants at a bar nearby they decided to get a news story in the 8:00 p.m. in prime time.

And in order to create a series of reports while they covered exclusively stealing the scene and being ten steps ahead of any reporter on the daily planet ...

And in the middle of it, two FBI detectives were stowing around hiding among trees and watching and taking pictures of the funeral of an agency bank manager...

And they were burying the murdered manager of a Midtown National Bank agency..

And they saw among photos a politician actually the senator who also had a secret account at that bank and who lived next to the bank manager...

And amid the conversations there were former staffers and another senator talking to Joshua Marconi.

And again the trio of women got prime time and be involved in the report...

There were too many connections between each of those men who they say were involved in the kidnappings and murdered Tudor in turn was a traitor and murderer...

And mercenaries who were hired to eliminate those who knew too much...

And between the investigations led to an old case...

A kidnapping that went wrong for the Rangers...

And that they were a military division, which should not return, disappeared without a trace ...

And they were corrupt ranges involved in a murder-kidnapping scheme...

And they were killed a year as suspicious deaths, some were found beheaded and were all involved.

And all of them in the kidnapping of Belladonna Marconi deceased wife of Joshua and his daughter Madonna Marconi who were never found..., dead...

And that involved in all this, in the space of a week between the kidnapping of his wife and daughter Joshua had a younger brother Jeremy Marconi.

And this one who was kidnapped by the same squad, he was twenty-seven years younger than Joshua...

And unlike Joshua he studies law and philosophy went the opposite way to his older brother...

The old photos showed that Senator Rudolf Masters now known to Luthor in turn was somehow involved with Joshua...

The squad that kidnapped Joshua's family, one by one were being murdered, one by one were young long in the squad, those men who were connected.

And the senator who happened to be in his youth was serving in the Gulf War the security guard who was murdered and the bank manager who died also murdered...

And the senator was considered a benefactor who helped with donations as much as he could say they would be for the greater good...

In the space of weeks in that period of robberies each of them were murdered...

And from time to time involved in the investigation, they followed the leads...

And these who had connections to Luthor...

And again the cops went back to Luthor's building...

And I was blatantly revealing that there was some involvement...

They went again to talk to Luthor...

And that somehow Marconi's involvement in Gotham's crime and the bank robberies that caused all the villains to tremble at the bases...

And the two were kidnapped about seven months ago there were disagreements as to why and who...

And they had assumptions and how much there were rumors as to who asked...

And one by one those involved were murdered and anyone who was involved were murdered...

And they always fall off like they knew they wanted to literally plant false leads in the face of the government and the FBI's fingerprints...

James T. L. Tudor had more than 80 prints along a body and for the pachorra of them all had the vile intention of attacking the damn bank of marconi's branch in Central City.

And at that moment the skull men invaded the central branch and to the general misfortune of the nation and all the customers who were in the bank at that time.

And they went in through the doors of the underground and out of the common area and underground and started shooting discriminatedly and breaking four went toward the vault.

And they faced several security guards shooting in their directions, while they created a huge rush and commotion while others fired at each other and they kept running and using customers as hostages...

And it was right in Joshua's office that day in question had had the incredible visit of special agent, Robert Mills, Vincent Stabler, Elliot Gorem, Melinda Benson, Olivia Hargitay were gathered in the planning room.

And while the only deduction they came up with was that Tudor hadn't died and because he threatened Joshua wanting to end his reign anyway...

\- Can we come to any conclusions? " You questioned Agent Mills...

I'm here. " Said Agent Hargitay.

\- Tudor knew too much, and Jeremy was coming of age. "She said.

\- And maybe he'd get the inheritance. " Said Agent Stabler.

And so they were sitting in their office next to the agent room, and, Gorem and one of the assistants from the FBI office came to them and handed them over to the agents with a package in the hands of the two agents...

And Hector and Vicente were playing together in a stakeout in front of a building near the bank...

And between conversations with special squad informants, they got a call from an acquaintance on the night patrol...

In the case was Vincent he was one of the informants and contacts...

What's the matter with you? – Asked Vicente to watch Tiffany leave the bar after an exclusive for the report that would leave in the morning ...

I got a message. " He said.

Yes, i'm not? He questioned Hector.

He said. "There's a security guard who wants to give you information. "He said.

It's information. Hector said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. - Say it.

"You know of a van he wrote down...

"And it would be nice to meet him at the restaurant near the bank. " He said.

And they got in the car, and they went to the restaurant that was more pub than restaurant...

And they sat there in one of the chairs in the restaurant and asked for coffee and waited...

And half an hour later came a tall man in brown leather jacket beard to make and look of drunken careless messy orange hair...

And he came in.

And he sat down and started talking.

"I saw them in a black van near the street they were coming at high speed. " He said.

Where did you see them? He questioned Hector.

Princeton and Jacson. " He said. Turn left.

How were you there? He questioned the other.

\- I work as a security guard. " He said.

"My job is to observe. "He said.

"And they ran in front of the place where I work.

"And at the same time I heard the news of a robbery on the radio. " He said.

And what do you get out of it? " He questioned Vincent.

No, i'm not. "Said the man.

Nothing at all? He questioned Hector.

\- I don't want to be safe for the rest of my life. " He said.

And while they investigated and decided to follow the lead...

And they received a suspicious package, a package of incriminating evidence against Joseph...

Thinking from that angle what they would do with the evidence and what they would have to do with it...

And the answer was to fuck joshua pretty fucked up...

And they realized there were too many clues incriminating Joshua and Luthor...

And they saw that some gains were suspicious and Joshua Marconi in turn was very interested in not responding, they leaked the information to the press that as soon as they received them put in prime time...

And those involved who were there were revealed...

Tiffany was there as anchor and Ashley the cameraman and, Zoe with the microphone in front of the headquarters building of Midtown National Bank with her stunning beauty...

And so began the filming and the story.

In front of thebank, there was Tiffany...

A businessman incriminating an elite squad of the United States on a mission to eliminate heirs from a bank empire who used several soldiers...

It said in front of millions of viewers were now in front of television news...

And anchors it there communicating to all televisions...

Agent of elite troops used and losing the credibility of a murder case camouflaged and wrongfully accused now acquitted...

And there tudor's old girlfriend crying when she saw the news...

And while Hector met with his two partners they were stakeouting for the house where they followed one of those involved in the robbery...

At that time Hector seemed to dream between crisis of consciousness and emotional problems involved with the imminent death of his wife.

And time was ticking and he didn't know if a miracle were to happen...

And they in the midst of their crisis were engaged and enter the hideout of the Skulls and take the money from the robbery...

And the feds were following the money, Joshua and Emmanuel Herbert's accounts they had their accounts blocked...

And they knew that this kind of person always had accounts on behalf of other people fake names and ghost accounts...

And they followed the transactions and the movements of the accounts...

And unexpectedly they heard that at the helipad of kant's developer building he fled...

And they heard a message from an informant being too late from some FBI agents who arrived too late the man ran away...

And in the meantime...

Hector he gave back he could not follow through with the plan to steal from the thieves...

And then his colleagues came into the empty house so they couldn't find anything but a police ambush and get arrested as a magic that the cops get...

And meanwhile at the FBI headquarters Hector arrived and all hooded like a bank robber without makeup...

Vincent left in the middle of the chase... no one else saw the man...

And the senior agent in turn gave Hector ass food...

\- You took only one reason not to be arrested. - The FBI Special Agent snarled...

Where's the money? He growled...

And Vincent didn't say anything to you? " He questioned Hector...

\- It can't be... - He said.

Linda, i'm sorry. He shouted in the office. - Vincent's file...

And so they found out...

Only part of course...

And meanwhile in Gotham after Vincent's escape.

There was a meeting of criminals they were prepared in a huge building of a building was a large apartment complex in the name of Powers.

And they had used that huge building, an old waste factory to save a massive sum of millions ofdollars, 12 trucks ready for transportation directly to the airport were standing outside...

And it was a factory called Mills-Cron...

Targets an illegal airportthere, waiting for them, at that time were being escorted mercenaries and gang bosses from various criminal organizations and gangs from Gotham to Central City.


	220. Chapter 220

18

If you couldn't keep your money in the bank, then...?

There were Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Faces, Black Mascara, the Great-Sharkiso-White, Penguin, Powers,Luthor, Moxon, Maroni, Falconi and some special drug bosses who were involved in the great transport scheme...

And while some deals were beinghandled, they deserved more than anything that would be epic...

If it was another time Joker would have burned..., but now he needed enough money to stick to his plans.

And so behind them a mountain of money plus gold gems and everything in big boxes and standing on top of forklifts ready to be transported...

And so ready there in that place and ready...

The day of transport would be well-ready tomorrow directly towards several ready-made locations...

And when they least expected when everything seemed normal in that place when everyone was following their destinies towards their lavis and their bases...

And alongside them each of them, they had their faithful henchmen, the oldest and most reliable from the first moment they came face to face as villains for the first time in Gotham.

Two-Caras was on a secure basis,and from what he thought there were exits ready to say goodbye to his hidden money..

And he was at that very moment when he saw the room and was seeing some papers and threw light and gas bombs at the same time

And by blinding everyone there there was anexplosion, and when men in black kevlar clothes and skull masks invaded all the henchmen except Two Faces.

And seeing the castor and poluxtwins, and the men were as big as the twins,and threw them electric neutralizers and leaving the Two-Face-unconscious...

And that not long after waking up seeing tied up, their faces covered in bloody cloth hoods...

And with his mouth covered and there in a chair and on his rightside. And he came and went from moment of unconsciousness, and he saw them with extensive bruises and being beaten repeated cuts on his face and torn clothes...

\- And the skull mask in front of him was with a tape recorder and speaking with a robotic voice...

\- I'm not going to question you. "He said. I know you'd die for your money, but with your help or not they'll die if you don't talk, and if they die less badly it makes no difference, we'll find what we're looking for sooner or later. " He said.

Isn't that really Harvey?. "He was laughing...

And he took the rag out of his mouth and he said.

You're going to get screwed. "I said to then he said. "At this point he won't be here anymore. " He said.

And he got punched in the jaw enough to hurt, but not unconscious...

And so he put it back...

And soon he began to question between punches and kicks at each of the twins.

\- You made me lose my temper. " I heard the robotic voice...

And so two of the skull mercenaries shooting the twins in the chest and, they bleeding and dying in front of Two-Face, and they slapped Two-Face's eyes...

And untying them and taking them away dragging across the floor by the legs out of sight of Two Faces.

I'm going to send you what's left. "One of them said.

\- And I'm going to call the police to get you. " Said another...

And the same happened to each of the villains since the Joker who saw Hot Stone getting three shots in the chest after waking up and seeing a beating session and each of them...

And to be dragged from the place with the promise of getting what's left back...

And in the meantime...

Hector was returning to his house after a long night of interrogation to find his wife's bed... Empty...

And he Hector between the desperation of seeing his wife dead and not seeing her inbed, and that she was always every day he remembered well that place among the underground.

And he didn't see any clothes or suitcases, and he was the only one who called the informant and he knew there was going to be all over the streets or at least thought about knowing...

And so when he can see he took his car like it was the devil running from hell...

And he was there after a few minutes...

Vincent was there in that place in the underground tunnels between the abandoned train tracks and with a tricycle with two rumps...

And next to him were four suitcases that he was stacking on a tricycle...

And he saw that man pointing the gun at him.

What did you do to my wife? " He cried like an animal...

And still on his back stopping stacking the bags of money he looked around still on his back and asked.

Did you warn them? Questioned. Do you know you're here?

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "But they will know... " he said. " Just me. - Said.

And when he went to get the communicator...

And he was taken from your hands.

Your colleague, Zariel, was in the other room... or in your mind if you prefer...

More precisely in the archive room...

And she had blond hair and other red-haired days...

And often she dyed...

And that's what you could call it that...

And your advice was accurate...

That would be nice. "She said...

What would it be nice? Questioned...

\- Go in each city, in the city that had more incidence of the problem... - Said.

And she indicated it...

And he went with her in those notaries and in various places...

And while he was talking to an inspector or detective...

And well it was stayed in the other rooms, libraries and in the records and looked and making indications ...

And at that time...

And it was like i always showed up when I didn't see anyone almost like a spy...

And he indicated it and showed the direction he didn't seem to see...

And he took some reports to him, and while he was watching the report he took, he was on the other side of the room...

And while he was talking to one of the detectives in charge of the case...

And while he was looking at the charts and files while he was with the detective in the office...

What about the nurse? Questioned the other detective.

\- He came out unscathed, just dirty with my blood. " He said.

Unharmed?. "He questioned her toward him as they left toward the archive room...

"He's the one who cleaned me out. "He said.

And he got thoughtful... It would be if he was someone who would approach him.

And there was approaching his victims in public places, pretending injury or disability.

And he realized when looking at the man... something there was not commonplace, but common among the victims...

\- Putting a lot of work to do to cover anything up. "She said in her direction while she was sitting in the city park watching the other children play...

And he was sitting on the swing while next to him she was hanging upside down between the swings...

And he found it was easy for her, since she was thin and slender...

And he couldn't do it with his weight, he was heavy his muscles wouldn't allow him to do that...

And the children didn't approach two adults, let alone an adult alone in a park...

\- If you don't have a candy or something to get attention, they don't come close - She said...

Yes, i'm sorry. "You need something," he said.

And he showed up then the cops didn't ask, but he did, that's where the asylum was...

And she watched as he walked in there, he came in right afterhim, and while he diverted attention,, talking to guards, security guards and attendants,and she ventured down the aisles...

And no one paid attention to her...

And he took advantage of something in the person he bumped into or pretending to be a figure of authority, or someone who needed help...

\- He needs to use candy or something they like. - Said one of the detectives on the case...

\- Could you provide the address of the asylum? Detective Bee asked.

Yes, of course. "He said.

And they just weren't seen before or after by those locals...

\- And only children would attend such a place. " Said one of the policemen...

And after a while he took the card and left...

And he saw that when sneaking in a few moments he could see at nightfall the place was well protected, but as his companion said.

There were blind spots...

\- There are corridors between the cameras, points where they did not arrive and that did not cover, you could change the position of the camera ...

\- You should see that there are points that the cameras will not shoot. Zariel said.

And they went towards the files that he can see that there were security flaws...

And he took records of employees who would be suspects and those who served as witnesses in prison for what he called involved scapegoat or even bait...

\- It would be nice if you could use that to research your background...

\- I was just about to do that. "He said.

Of course, I know. "She said. - Just to reiterate.

And he went towards the site, they were between the four counties...

Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York among these locations, there was a border town between them, almost like a crossroads and there was a huge forest reserve.

\- And he received between the visits between the post office and the call to his residence that there were records and messages from a certain location...

A great-grandmother he saw only once when he was more than five years old...

And your friend who raised you got a message from her...

\- And we, yes we should stop there, it's way after all. "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- After all, that place was also the scene of some crimes that are intertwined. "He said.

And next door a hospital surrounded by condominiums and a high-class condominium and a luxury nursing home that had 24-hour nurses, caregivers...

And there where he wearing his badge was a huge asylum...

It wasn't necessarily difficult, at that time he should just say it was about an investigation...

At first he entered that place, and the first thing he saw were side doors, wide, stereo and well tidy the reception was austere and quiet...

And he went to talk and seeing that she took advantage of everyone paying attention to him, she sneaked between the corridors without being noticed by the guards...

And the receptionist was a Hispanic woman with long black hair and burned skin...

And it was a little robust, white clothes and tight...

And she was nice.

Are you a reporter? He asked...

And he was already prepared after all he's been through it once, he had a card, private detective badge...

And introduced him to her...

The woman made a face that she didn't believe at first, but she didn't say anything...

Mildred. "She said.

And he can go in there and talk to some employees, being guided by her...

And there were cameras and right down the hall in the reception and monitoring room...

And talking to the attendant and staff, the saying whose nurses ran away, but was arrested and is in jail now...

For murdering two children... is on death row at that time..., between various resources and going to the supreme.

\- Though he was one of the suspects. " Said his friend soon after deviating from some employees ...

And he went to visit his lawyer, just like he thought...

The difference was the hard-working money... and he didn't have that much money to rid him at the first opportunity.

And somehow he can see that he was one of the suspected cases of two girls who were found dead in the nearby woods.

And an elderly woman found in one of the houses that was a high-luxury condominium for wealthy people, there was not much evidence and clues regarding an elderly woman found dead in luxury condominiums and one of the suspects was a granddaughter...

And there were those who were threatening him with death and then he was put in isolation.

And it was very far from being found at that time...

The detective in the case named Host, she had investigated and accepted your visit to her office...

That police station was gloomy and strange, it was no different from all the other police stations in that county..., but there was something strange there...

\- Are people weird...? " Asked Zariel.

\- In fact all criminals are the same... - Said. " The difference is the address. " He said.

And not even that brunette woman was convinced of her guilt, everyone there realized that there were substances conserving the blood.

\- There were some very interesting photos the case reports..., well all were the same, similar. "She said...

And heading towards him after he got up and walked toward the street crossing after a car passed...

And she was across the street leaning against his car...

There were very lucid fingerprints, some of them placed as if...

\- They were made of silicone... - Said your friend...

Zariel seemed to live more in his mind in a psychic dimension than really physical...

Silicone...? Questioned.

\- Well... - They were alike. " He said. - Synthetic skin? He tried.

\- More like graft. She opined.

\- And they were killed while there were cameras filming him at the same time miles away in another county...

\- Changing the direction of the cameras. " He said.

I must say. "She said. They're easy to manipulate. Planting evidence is easy. "She said.

\- But some cameras seemed broken, flawed, altered, bad images...

And they realized that he was framed...

Witnesses were identified seeing him at a glance, as if someone was wearing a mask of him...

And some claiming to greet him at the place where he passed in the middle of the murders...

\- Well... - She said.

"They claim that he did not recognize them... - Said

What do you mean. Questioned Detective Bee.

\- And they gave statements as to where he was found...

There were no witnesses from when he was caught, and or how he approached these girls, just the dna splattered blood and fingerprints...

And he claims he was on the other side of the county at a branch of the rest house that had cameras claiming that he was caring for an elderly woman and some other patients...but never after the events...

And there were cameras, he was already being cleared, but he didn't want to, and this looked like his modus operandi...

And he didn't have to ask that question, and he, so he did the d.A.

Do you hear anything strange? He questioned him.

\- Did you question him or did the cops who arrested him question him? He asked...

Come to think of it. " He said.

"Something strange has happened...?

I thought it was weird. "She said.

What would that be?

\- He didn't look right. " He said.

"He woke up very badly, fifteen days before he was charged. " He said.

"He went out with a woman he doesn't remember sleeping with. " He said.

Were you drunk? Questioned.

Not exactly. "She said.

" There were remnants in his GHB organism. " He said.

\- And he was still suffering from the effects. "She said.

And he didn't notice...? "He tried to make a fine attempt...

And who would have thought he was drugged? He questioned her in his direction.

\- And he woke up in a motel. " He said.

What about the woman? Questioned.

It's gone. " He said.

What's going on? Questioned.

\- It's gone, in quotes. " He said.

What's it like? Questioned.

\- She was also charged with the murder of two boys.

What's going on? Questioned.

How soon? He asked.

You didn't suspect? Questioned.

Where did she work? Questioned.

In a lab. - Said

\- And within a fortnight. " He said.

Between how long? He questioned him.

\- And that occurred before the disappearance and the prosecution of someone else... - Said.

What lab? He questioned him.

\- Max chemistry. "She said.

– Which provides services in criminal diagnostics. " He said.

That's suspicious. "He said.

\- Someone has a lot of work to do in creating false leads and framing someone. He thought.

We thought about it. "The prosecutor said.

You can't let him go, so. "He said.

And she looked in her direction and finally said after facing him.

How do you know that? Questioned.

That's the obvious, isn't it? "He asked.

\- If you let all these people go. "He said.

"You will practically say that you have discovered your tricks. " He said.

He will be prepared. " He said.

– And spread in the media that fell into the trap and spread panic to the population. " He said.

" Someone who thinks he's smarter than everyone else and covers his tracks. " He said.

Are you protecting them? Questioned.

I'm trying. "She said.

And he looked toward the records and bulletins there were a lot of police reports.

I could contribute. "He said.

" We work together, then? She proposed.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "That would be the beginning of an incredible and enduring alliance. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

\- I'm going to follow the tracks backwards, I said.

Keep me posted. "She said.

And before he attacked them and knocked them unconscious and took them to reclusive places to rape and then kill them.

And some bodies weren't even found. " He found.

And that's what this very cunning individual did in the course of the atrocities.

And he headed toward the next precinct, it seemed that the county was one close to the other not many miles of travel...

And the car was kept with periodic purchases for each region...

And he kept talking to Zariel...

And he kept a wire in his ear...

The conversation between her lasted for hours...

And turning between roads...

\- They had had sex with the corpses. " Said one of the FBI detectives.

And while he was at FBI headquarters it looked like some files were free for detectives like him...

And he was a tall, bald man wearing a furry brown suit, many years of experience apparently...

\- Sometimes he'd return to the crime scene. "Said the man in his direction sitting at the table there in that place...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

I get it. "Said Bee.

\- And there were size 44 footprints...

"And don't tell them that. " Said Zariel...

It's not my intention. "He said.

And all I have to say. " It's up to me, this information...

\- And to be the person... of the same person, too big to be of a small woman accused of murder...

And it was as if they were old and had been placed from one place to another.

And he was very tall by the way...

The stiffness for some corpses...

And they were the ones who weren't dismembered...

And he was setting the place up and having sex with the decaying corpses until the putrefaction phase..., it was recent..., semen he can find...

And when he entered the morgue, he bribed an employee without anyone else knowing...

And the body was on a good decomposition base...

And they didn't realize that he took out a condom hidden in a very deep place to be examined...

\- And he's enjoying us. "The other detective said one afternoon after his deepest examination, not realizing that he took something the night before...

And he had gotten the call from a previous county agent when he walked by...

And there were lacerations..., suspected semen, which had been planted, he went through each of the states that had borders..., but some chemical mixtures and bodily fluids...

And those fluids weren't from some known criminals...

And very different from before, it was from a very old person...

And he can see that it was from someone he didn't frame and wasn't in the FBI database and it wasn't even one of the incriminated people...

All the defendants had a connection, a connection..., met earlier on a regular basis...

And the previous chemistry was a specialist in biomedicine who works in the sector of a laboratory of viral diseases of the state...

She was a woman who was also drugged...

And he can talk to her atSING'sdetention- SING.

And she was miles away at a conference and biomedicine at the time of the murders. "He said.

And he talked to the case representative in every county and region...

And these were post mortem lacerations. "He looked at every report...

And it was spreading, it didn't seem to be a single-person crime...

Wasn't it a gang...? And it would be a double...?

But there was more than one, one accomplice, or more than one person...

That moment he was thinking about the possibility of one covering for the other...

And towards the next town and there were other events, such as wild animals stirring the bodies, contamination and a clandestine grave or cemetery near the desert...

And this was one of the spawning sites...

And they stayed close to nearby towns that couldn't stop him from continuing.

If he knew somehow he was investigating he would be faster or even more cautious, if he hid what he really knew then he would continue his activities.

Terrence was a 12-year-old brown boy who lived in a town near Vernam County.

And he was an arteiro boy who was very ready, in a period of two months he ran away twice from his parents and was found in a park...

Twice he stoned a convenience store near home along with three older friends...

He was a child with behavioral problems and that if he ever brought more problems home it wouldn't be news and he would steal in the neighborhood...

And he was riding a bicycle that was just stolen by a little boy

And he ran the last place to be seen was one on a land of the electric company...

And the bike was found, except the boy, and that day, they did not look for him, when it was late and school called to find out about the boy, that's when they went out to look...

And they all helped, but this time they didn't find him and they even went in the dumpsters and nothing.

He beheaded...

And his body was found twelve days later...

And everyone in the neighborhood believed it was someone wanting revenge...

And either a gang for that kid was a delinquent in training...

And he went towards a neighbor there was a single house of a stocky lady of more than twelve cats that lived nearby...

And he reported that he saw the kid from her window getting into a car with a tall white man and that he wasn't seen anymore...

And it was a beige van with sayings from a pizzeria or a roadside restaurant...

And she could say that possibly...

I'm sure of it. "She said in a nightgown and a cat on her lap stroking him as they spoke...

It was a rectangular shape. "She said.

" The sign was yellow or green. " He said. - From another state.

And he was at least number twelve, it was just his deduction, but he knew it was more than that...

There were more than a dozen victims from one county to the other...

The tall, bent boy with a cape covering his entire face, he carried it in a huge bag with him...

They were his victims.

And he was with him severed head and blood dripping was from one of his victims and kept some of the heads in a dark and protected place...

And that's how he liked a pedestal...

And it was like memories..., there in that place he looked at them body parts and having sex with his head open cut off and decapitated ...

On some occasions, he broke into his victims' homes at night and beat them up in their sleep and then took them with him...

In a two-month period from one crime to another...

Theodore Bond was arrested for the first time, he was being one of those charged with the crime was walking toward the state highway...

And the cops found him, he was one of the cops too, being charged and then being captured by Utah authorities for kidnapping and attempted criminal assault.

There was a lot of fingerprints and DNA, the problem was simple, he was using the police camera all the time at the time the crime occurred.

And he found himself arresting two prostitutes and then a man who was speeding and was many miles away, then on the same highway.

He then became suspicious of a long list of murders that had taken place, but that like the other suspects was miles away and even hours away from any crime scene.

Toddy Place has been convicted of the murder of his second wife...

Abigail came from five previous marriages, she had 4 children from 4 previous relationships... , this was the fifth.

Everything pointed to Toddy, he was jealous, some witnesses claimed that he was visiting her and following her to work more than once, in a space of 15 days...

Alex (September 18, 1979 – March 20, 1999) was the first woman to die in the electric chair for that crime, but what was very strange was a charge of a crime she possibly did not commit.

And she was accused, according to some data, she was accused and tortured by the police to confess and at that time she was one of the women who were framed...

Janice...

And well... she was executed on March 20, 1899, at the age of 49, in Sing Sing Prison for the murder of her stepdaughter. .

And that case was very notorious and strange, it seemed like it was a crime of vines from generation to generation...

There was no way to say it backwards, but your mother-in-law was murdered...

The witnesses claim that there were many disagreements between Alex and Martha and they were seen often being surprised by this, there were witnesses that they would be seen fighting and arguing often, it was not surprising that one of them was found dead...

Nascida Mathilda "Mattie" Garretson em 18 de setembro 1849...

Agora Mathilda Ne-Way...

And he saw one of the oldest cases, which could remember that in his thoughts...?

Well he thought someone came from a long line of killers, should learn how to kill, passing how to cover up after a while...

And tragic deaths and ghost stories...

And around Readington Township, New Jersey, in the United States... the great city of Memosive Male a town near mountains and the end of the seaside. and that gets year dict eiopinnae county.

And it was further south between the mountains and there was the large property of NE-Way, called dand mountain in the forests of Spirituum and where there was the property of Numquam Obliviscar...

And he saw that that married is the same age as the city...

It's over 450 years old. , was older than the official colonization itself of the time of the great navigations or when the great colonization began.

Built right at the beginning of the emergence of the city...

And in that period between the streets of North Oblivium...

And he saw his data, there were a lot of old data and files that reported many of which he can see some of them, there were crimes andfiles, and in these he can see something very strange, he saw that there were somehow many eyewitnesses...

And his parents were Ellen and Isaac Garretson... and who gave his daughter in marriage for what would be a Wayne...

And Alex... the woman who would be sentenced to death for thatcase, and if they begged for mercy, went to court by Marthilda was hit in the head by a sleigh, at the age of 23...

And if they did everything they could to save her, they all believed she was almost lynched in the middle of the street when she was taken to court...

And very nice city hall records... Zariel said.

Next to you and looking at the old newspaper clippings...

Her brother stated that she never fully recovered and that the accident left her mentally unstable.

More old newspaper clippings and archived evidence documents...

Alex married Martha's widower years later to William Pilbor Placetton in 1893.

William had a daughter named Ilda from a previousmarriage, and along with her who was a second cousin of Anne, one of his two previous wives...

Anne had no news, another woman had disappeared over the years, between the periods and attacks between Alex and Martha...

And that William married Martha before Alex, and for her to help him raise his youngest daughter...

At that moment he thought about his brother's wife...

Alex had given William a son, and this child would be the only heiress if Martha and Anne weren't there...

Mathilda had given him a son, who died shortly after he was born...

And for several years Alex, who was a midwife, delivered other children around town...

And many of these children were no longer alive or died at birth...

And many of these were premature... and suffered mysterious deaths...

And he remembers that he was a businessman who owned a rubber shop...

Alex was the daughter of circus performers who left months after they got married...

There were missing documents other than false scriptures that didn't know if they were true...

Ilda was never seen again... your story is not spoken...

And unlike her marriage and her lack of marriage and even luck with women,and her brother died, and that he had died, her sister-in-law herself she left the courtroom unharmed for lack of evidence, she had been cleared...

Contrary to the fact that she was innocent or not, and that her brother Wellington he died, and the jury was not sure and at that time was overturned for dissent...

And although later, rumors surfaced that Martha was jealous of Ilda.

William called the police severaltimes, and at least once to arrest his wife for threatening to kill Ilda.

Alex was very convincing and they could say she was manipulative...

Ilda in turn was not there either, the last they heard fromher, well, it would be years after rumors of her death and alleged poisoning,and that they would have no way of finding out what really happened...

Before 1900, right? Zariel asked...

\- From what it says, yes. "Said Bee.

But they never got her arrested.

What about her guilt?

Did there be any proof...?

If they had, well, they weren't there anymore...

Well they didn't really...

And he saw that old married that was left right after there were no more descendants...

And only one thing was certain...

In that old married of his family, the old mansion Ne-Way...

Well he got a letter about his great-grandmother who still lived there...

Alone...

Well, she was your grandfather's grandmother...

And how much can one live without the help of magic...? Questioned Zariel...

And without any visitors...

Breathing, talking and walking on your own, you mean? " He questioned it...

\- If we take into account that science has evolved a lot, then it would live forever if they let it. "He said, but not walking and talking, but in a bed...

Frightened elderly people who grabbed his arm like a lifeboat and desperately wanted to be saved...

She's stalking me. " Said a frightened oldman, lying on a bed,, as he passed him toward the lady sitting the chair next to him...

And she was there, there were generations of only children, and he being Alexandra's great-grandson was the only one to have contact with her...

And she was over 170, if she remembered something it really wouldn't make a difference...

And she didn't talk, she didn't move and she was in a bed, like a zombie without moving...

But he seemed to be expected as the last hope to get rid of her...

And it scared other elderly people when they had what the nurses called crises...

And she was strange drooling like a baby and going into that nursing home he fervently wished to die young...

People in various strange places, scattered and abandoned by their relatives, herself, and theelderly, and who lived in isolation, and she was kept sedated, had left money for her to be cared for for many years...

And she was one of the people who made donations and financial aid for that small town...

And the place lived existed around mountains nevoas cliffs and more mountains on spiky snows, and twisted trees, and that in all the time since it arrived there has not stopped raining ...

And he didn't know that a human being could reach so many years of life without magic or anything...

And he saw for the first time, hair so white and long that look dead fish bottoms...


	221. Chapter 221

18

Skinny she wasn't, looked strong and was a little fat for someone who was fed..., but again she was fed by a probe...?

No, no, no, no, no, no "Said the nurse. She still eats. "He said.

And medicine...

And well are many remedies... - Said Zariel.

And most of them are soothing. "Said Bee.

There were a lot of medicines...

And among them black stripe to control in psychotic outbreaks..., and was a person who had paranoid schizophrenia...

And when they drove away from the ambulance from that nursing home, he had the Bible in his hand and he carried it as a salvation...

And there was a nurse behind her with looks so frightened that they frightened anyone...

\- You carry the Bible. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "But only when I'm with her.

Why is that? I wanted to know him.

\- If you have time, ask the other seniors in the nursing home...

And when they got there, an old abandoned mansion, and had left a key with the owner of the registry office and there were documents there, not that he cared more, but thatplace.

And it was strange, it looked gothic, Victorian eras that got even the ominous air the wind hitting the windows...

And the rain that never stopped the rocking chairs to the movement of the wind...

So here we are. "Said the tall man with a frightened look, and who presented the medications, and the frauds...

And looking at thepictures, and soon after they left, saw to their horror and so much fascination...

And apart from all the sheets on those furniture and the paintings...

And he looked horribly... with Derek Ne-Way and son of Alex and William...

And did he really travel back in time to that moment?

He didn't remember that passage.

And he was a very distant ancestor...

And they said...

If you could believe that these were the last days of your life...

And she didn't live for more than a few weeks...

But let's be honest...

She'd been alive there a long time with her heart as strong as a bull...

And he looked at his report and medical records that the nurse had left...

And he was looking in the basements and he found something he never thought of...

While leaving her a little sedated, well he took the sheets of those old and well maintained furniture and were well maintained by the way...

And the big house was scary, it was old with strange pictures, possibly out of some madman's nightmares on the verge of insanity.

And I must say. " Reported Zariel.

" And that with him he walked the place and saw mirrors in every room and noisy clocks ...

And he found out by breaking through secret passages and scary places...

And each place was haunted and not so much each of the levers...

And can he see that this man died in disgrace...?

There were rumors of a suicide cycle at that location...

But there was no proof...

And when he went to that old house to take care of an almost two-hundred-year-old lady who said the sanitarium of the city had no conscience more than they existed a foot ahead of him...

There were documents, diaries records and several dusty files in that old mansion...

No one wanted to come in or look ... but since i was there would do that, could not just stand there for nothing ...

The nurses didn't even bother to come in and stayed for more than five minutes talking about the cocktail of medicines of the lady ..., and when to apply and take ...

And not even paying three times as much wanted to run out of there...

And underneath that immense property he visited he can see that there were secret buildings that were with underground passages..., there were hidden maps...

And this man'scousin, who came to take care of the property many years ago, and was an ancient illusionist magician..., well he was in his past life, but died a long time ago anyway...

And your family didn't go to that place in ages...

Ever since they went to Gotham...

And she was your great-grandmother and the mother of your father's grandfather...

And that it was another last name...

And the only living relative he could ever meet...

He was a shaman of Andres...

And he started investigating and clearing that place...

And that place that hasn't been inhabited for generations...

And it looked like the capeta came by and left his mark...

And if a priest passed, he'd really want to exorcise...

And he was related to the woman who had disappeared, but had returned shortly after her disappearance...

And he dug under neath the property, he listened to the rumors, that he covered it up... very well with ghost stories...

\- Tunnels and caves, you have the same taste for the look. Zariel said.

And they were real since he could have bought that property for a while...

And she was abandoned and forgotten by her father...

And no one's ever heard of it anymore.

And well... since they went to Gotham...

And they were of little value, there were many rumors there, haunting and so on, but it was interesting to say that it devalued the land, and no one wanted to buy ...

And he saw there were many methods of creating hauntings...

And then it was easier, and he can see that going through the pipes, the underground passages and that oldestate, and he can see,and that there were secret passages all over the mansion,and until through the cornfield itself...

And the noise itself was tinged as it went through the site, pipes that made noises when moving certain avalanches...

And they built passages and artificial caves within the countless mountains around...

And he can use that to his advantage, there were magic tricks and passages all over the mansion...

"Yes... " said Zariel.

\- And there were,passages, and several tunnels everywhere, underground buildings that led to other rooms and the caves,citadels and corridors,and there were more andmore tunnels and throughout the property...

All the way to town. "He said.

And traps that drove away curious, and he can use that...

And there in those underground passages through all the sewers, and all the underground that ran for miles and all over the city, there were old abandoned estates.

And she invested in the city anyway...

And there were also warehouses, bars and pubs and properties of that man that no one approached and he can see that there were passages in abandoned houses and cellars and he can see that there were secret passages...

And she disappeared without a trace, and her money was taken along...

And history of pacts with the devil...

And they had many, but many costumes of demon elves with horns...

And there were levers to move him shadow manipulation...

And he can buy and hire from another state to do reform and put some of his socials to manage those places...

There were data that said he was poisoned several times between several periods between the death of his wife and his land, he was a farmer...

And there were drug formulations, not lethal stored there, as well as recipes and various ways to create a good hallucinogen...

And there were formulas that were kept refrigerated...

It's perfect. Zariel said.

Yes, we can use that. "He said.

And documents that she was a nurse and had abortions there with respect to that place and that he can often see changes to some property documents that he took with him...

But she never came back to fetch such land, in itself it was a property, but the real culprit if it was that she had not really killed, was never discovered...

Why didn't she die, and she didn't run away, there were disguises everywhere...

And before she was actually hanged, she was gone...

And man fell into disgrace, being recognized as a cursed and unlucky man...

And he went crazy with the noise that whatever it was made and scared everyone around...

And none of your relatives came to your rescue...

And he can see what those noises were and how they were made...

And he lived alone on that huge estate... but in fact he wasn't alone...

And years later, it's not known if he really died...

Some neighbors passed by the place, there were records in the local registry office, that no time his body was discovered...

And no one dared to go inthere, and that was such fear and rumors,and that spread there...

And strange noises...

It was the pipes and metals that roamed the entire property.

And he between his investigations and his plans...

And he took care of that lady who didn't give real work he was able to apply the sedative, with relative effort and thus keep in bed ...

And from time to time he can see if his periodic and jerky outbreaks he kept her there among his investigations...

And years later brother who long ago so far came to claim the land that was abandoned.

And right after his death...? But without real evidence that would be revealed if his body was not found...

There were what five generations...

And according to some data from the registry office...

Her great-great-grandfather ran away leaving her alone and taking her children to Gotham...

And leaving everything to Alexandra...

And he can see that some documents have been distributed and stored in old notaries that he can use this and no one has bothered with the rest of documents and houses supposedly cursed...

It looked like the home of David Copperfield and H. H. Holmes together forming a labyrinthine house, there was a whole scheme in a huge plant.

And she went her way as an illusionist of capeta fame...

And she was a city illusionist who did little performances...

There were rumors as to his whereabouts,and that it refers unknown, and his true abilities...

And the mansion was the lair of the magic, circa 1891...

Andres McCormick Wayne...

And he walking around the immense estate saw loose, fat cows from lush green pastures...

The place inside... it was for a place that centenary that no one entered, and that seemed covered and full of blankets, at first sight was rotten, gloomy old, very strange ,and therewere some lamps did not light, yes let's be frank, no one passed by...

But he decides to go down in the basement...

And he saw transistors and power boxes leading toward the passages that he knew the squeaks and the noises, did not seem to be ghosts...

So much so that they did not go in to concert or find out such a reputation as haunted of the place ...

And let's face it, he takes back what he said, it wasn't just the criminals and thieves who were superstitious and cowardly, but all there in general, without taking it off and not even by...

And he saw himself as a very similar man...

He went all over the place and saw that they did not come anywhere near

And the energy clock the light boxes were well organized and conserved...

And he can see that he really was more of a woman than just a single man who would be doing tricks...

And he saw skeleton murdered and Alexandra, well she was still there...

Enough... just you mess with the right component and reconnect the power...

And he saw books of tricks, and his facts that his brother-in-law and or cousins who stood there and held parties for only the wealthy...

And he saw a secret passage through the entire property...

And it wasn't enough... and had tricks and tricks illusory using mirrors and other objects to deceive others with this, there was a huge chest with...

Money...?

Good...

There was a huge and beautiful pass-through an underground vault equaled to uncle's scrooge's safe, and that was covered with another plus and besides, there were gold pounds and... Diamonds...?

And it was an underground cave with riches diverted from robberies of a train...?

And what difference would it make now?

No one would be like claiming something like this...

And he should take it to the island...

And there were records of some murders and documents on another street...

In the whole county...

And there was... Johan Bennehy Leticia Ramisey (August 6, 1860 – December 25, 1866) was an American child beauty queen who was murdered at her home in Boulder, Colorado, in 1890.

Johan died at a young age, there were many misses in his time...

And somehow that he cansee, and that she had many visitors,, and many people who lived with their families,and the house was bustling, which he saw,and there was a lot of evidence that would incriminate her and defame her family...

At the age of six, the body was found in the basement of the familyhome, and it was almost eight hours after he was reported missing.

And he can see that there really was more than one secretpassageway, and trapdoors that led to some older houses,and that were built a long time ago,and there and that he could come and go freely and without them realizing...

She had been shot in the head and strangled, head severed from the back...

Mutilated body and raped sexual violence penetration, tied with a rope of cattle man, tied as if attached to nets ...

And the legs and arms pulled far away as if they wanted to dismember, but bones and muscles still attached to the body, but the tendons ruptured...

The case, which after several jury hearings still remains unsolved, continues to generate public and media interest, at that point he can see that there were several cases and old documents and that he can use this to his advantage...

Alexandra Ne-Way in turn was the mother of her grandmother and grandmother of her father, had no idea how someone like that needed medicine so much if at that age would not do anything wrong ...

And he can see that being great-great-grandson and he saw that he could live as long as she...

Johan was found in an environment in the basement by his father, at that time few entered the property not even the priest, who believed that the place was cursed ...

And he took that girl into the living room...

At that moment the police even if they were superstitious still dared not arrest anyone and even under suspicion ...

And among his care he proceeded with his investigation...

Colorado law enforcement agencies initially suspected John Blow's parents and his brother was Alexandra's cousin...

And she looked horribly like Alex the mystery killer of those golden days...

However, the family was partially acquitted in 1903 when DNA taken from the victim's clothes proved that they were not involved.

And he can use some of his products and technical trinkets...

His parents would not be completely acquitted until July 1908 had records of murders...

And he can see that really if appearance counted, he could say it was interesting how much those places were full of superstitious...

In February 2009, the Boulder Police Department, and he...

And well... And he can use an old case filed in his investigations...

And he went to investigate and venture there in order to unravel the mysteries of that place...

Media coverage of the case was often concerned about John Blow's participation...

Well John Blow no one else had seen him...

And there were in children's beauty contests, the wealth of her parents and the unusual evidence in the case.

And there was a huge amount ofmoney, and part of it was the ransom money, there were several letters, various documents and disguises...

And he can see a huge amount of disappearances, ghost stories, and unsolved kidnappings...

And that beauty pageant was really weird by the way...

And they were the rare periods of that city toward the county amid old, cold cases of times gone by.

Reports also questioned the police's total handling of the case.

Several defamation suits have been filed against several media organizations for blaming members of the Ramisey family.

The Ramisey family was a rival to the Ne-Way family and for a long time there was also the local church, and another temple there, as well as pastors and priests who competed for faithful with the Ramsey pastors...

In a period of almost fifteen years between periods ofstretch, and several farms lost head of cattle, including the Ramisey and other rival families, those who believed to be a curse,and when they began to pursue the NE-Way...

And in that period in question, there was an immense drought that also caused several plantations to be lost...

And while they unexpectedly stopped chasing them, even if only Ne-Way's farm and their cattle and their crops, it was well the only one that remained standing and in force...

And just in the first month of drought and drought was found gold in those mountains on your property...

And he saw that the cattle continued to be fat and alive and the plantations continued to grow and vigorous...

Well he had underground irrigation and springs that they dug into beds and underground springs that they hid from the general population...

Well questioning their methods and ways of getting faithful all agreed that the Wayne family and Ne-Way there had problems with children...

What about the sound of ghosts...?

Well...

The spring the water running through the tunnels irrigating all the plantations there was an irrigation plan...

It seemed that the farm was self sustainable, the cows died of old women since they had no one to just go there and take to the slaughterhouse...

Light and loose free, in fact what was strangest were the surrounding traps and small electrical objects that kept energizing thanks to the fact that the spring generated its own electricity.

In fact, it was the noise of an underground water bed that ran through the entire property and that were dug by them internally where they kept secret...

And it's over a thousand meters below the surface that they hid from the population, and with the drilling and caves diamonds and gold were discovered...

It was made a staircase in the stone, the mountain itself behind was dug from the inside out...

And they tunneled off the property a clandestine, secret railroad outside the city where they kept illegal transactions...

What about life?

Life, you say...

And he went towards that old cathedral...

Marc Blow was the grandfather of John Blow the priest of that city, who shared territory and faithful with Laurence Ramsey the pastor who would have the knowledge he was looking for...

And both could be useful in their search for information and as for Laurence and John one who was on the other side of town and the other on the opposite of it...

John Below the former cardinal who was sent there a long time ago and now bordering on almost a hundred and ten years...

And her espoca her sister Patricia Ramisey, she was born in Atlanta, Georgia on August 6, 1930 was a sister, and was an abbess of the ancient religious temple,and that was an ancient fort that was used as an abbey...

They knew of tales that he visited the abbey church in an established order...

And rumors about it, about the Ne-Way family's pacts and the fact that everyone at some point abandoned the family and fled to Gotham...

And that place among the mountains that belonged to the family...

They ran away because maybe the woman was a muquirana bitch...

There was an orphanage inside the abbey...

Who had taken in a longtime, since times of war,, unfortunate and poor children who left their children, and orphans of war...

When he was nine months old, the family moved to Boulder, Colorado and then returned to Gotham...

Anyway they founded Gotham.

But they always hadproblems, disagreements,, discords and mysterious deaths...

His first name is a combination of first and second names of his father, John Bennett, his middle name is the first name of his mother, the late Patricia "Patsy" Ramsey. John Bolower a cousin...

There were records from a few yearsago, when the oldest of two or three generations passed,and still resided in that city.

And she was enrolled by her mother in a variety of different beauty pageants in severalstates, and among these were crimes and rumors about her family...

There were crimes about the mysterious disappearances and when he went to talk to John...

And he was seen for a long time assisting in cleaning the sanctuary...

And he went in there and went right away to see a gentleman bordering on his 80th birthday...

And that he was white as wax and lived in exile in periodic ceremonies...

And I was taking care of the preparations for the four o'clock in the afternoon and look it was two o'clock in the afternoon...

Patricia Ramisey funded some of the competitions in which John Benediti a cousin of hers and that this one participated, as well as climbing and violin lessons.

But they were one of the first to lose everything with the drought and drought and it was in this period that possibly everyone received her help...

And he went to talk to him...

And at first the man looked at him as if he saw a ghost...

And almost fall off the podium...

And well that did when he was assisted by an altar boy...

His active role in the community and which was heavily controlled by the media after the mysterious murder...

John wearing his cassm and there he approached...

And well he greeted him as the costume dictates...

So, i'm sorry. " He said in his rancid voice years of preaching...

What brings you here? "I wanted to know with your kind voice.

\- Learn a little bit about the history of the city and the Wayne family. " Said Bee...

Janaina Benét was buried in the cemetery next to her husband John Wayne...

And it was right in the private cemetery of the city of the founders...

And what else...? I wanted to know...

\- She lived in this town for so many years...? " I said in question.

On my own? "He said inquiring... - You say no one came to visit her. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And that was called St. James Episcopal in Marietta,

Georgia, Georgia; beside his mother, who died of cancer in 1936...

\- Well... - The priest said...

Let's go from the beginning. "He said sitting...

Let's go to my office. "He said he was getting up. "The story is long. " He said. Follow me.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said...

And he followed him, he was a slender, gentle-looking old man...

And he listened in his rancid voice...

\- Murder case and many sad stories. " He said. Follow me.

And there was what you could see several shelvesaround, and there was an old oak table, covered with papers,and he skirted the table and sat at the table, and making a gesture for him to do the same...

\- There was what I could see that at various times I witnessed and were told by my father and grandfather... - He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. - I encouraged...

And somewhere else...

Some kidnappers in the midst of the numerous robberies that took place around the various cities always began with the method of taking hostages...

And some of these when they were taking hostages forced them to take off their clothes and dress like the kidnappers themselves...

One of them in question, they were wearing blue overalls and wearing furry and blue masks with sunglasses...

And in a matter of days they werecommonplace, they alternate between taking hostage the children and relatives of the managers.

And at other times between a period of fifteendays, and between one robbery and another, they did two simultaneous robberies,and we always debuted from each city,and always on the other side of town, using two different methods...

And the method of using employees and customers as hostages, and at this time at the same time at the same time that the bank robberyoccurred, and when only they had to wait for the customers to leave and the bank emptied...

And in the midst of that, they headed towards the treasure money distribution center while in disguise, they kept a member inside the money withdrawal cart.

And what FBI officialsquestioned - that the gang was well-organized- had many schemes and used fake IDs...

And in the midst of that, they had someone from outside controlling the treasury power cables and cutting back on the right period, all to make itdifficult, and when they went to make the identifications of the employees,and to go get the amount of money...

And everything happened simultaneously...

And they broke into Luthor's bank in western metropolises and took hostages while they broke into blackmailing a bank manager across town.

And that was well orchestrated, they used the bait while they broke in and made precise robberies, they went towards the vault.

And then they took the money out of specific boxes and turned off the cameras, made some employees leave with the help of a manager...

And while they distributed kryptonite and made a specific kryptonite barrier around five blocks from the city perimeter all to keep Superman away...

And they formed barricades, magic barriers, and that also along the way planted bombs in places where there might be some hero who tried to interfere...

And so if the man of steel tried to go there, he would fall already desfalecidos.

And these were well-designed schemes, which they enjoyed somehow they were well prepared...

And only a few police officers could approach for a period of time, they also suffered from subsequent radiation...

And in the meantime, by forcing the hostages to dress in dark overalls they kept in touch with the other robbers on the other side of town by the communicators...

And they were scrambling police communications around Superman City...

Detective Malcolm who was really under investigation...

And an alleged drug dealer blamed a large sum of money that he said had disappeared...

And with Detective Frazier they were in charge that day to be responsible for the investigation and negotiation with the kidnappers.

And in those days that would follow...

We'd have two muscular, black tall men headed to the tactical police command center who were standing by waiting for what to do...

And that caused them to be assigned to go to the other side of town to help Detective Johnson to negotiate...

And in the midst of this they had already made news and aired on the television channel broadcasting the news of the kidnapping in progress ...

And meanwhile Detective Johnson who was already with a news board, he was getting the two detectives who were assigned to the case in question...

And they were intelligent, cunning and well-educated... , but they weren't good enough.

And at that time part of the kryptonite barriersubsided, and enough for only humans to cross, but it was harmful to any inhabitant of Krypton...

Then call when you need us. Detective Frazier said.

And while they got out of the police truck...

And right that? I wanted to know the other one.

\- I know him, he can't handle it. "Said walking along the way.

You're going to call when you're in trouble. " He said.

And they presented themselves as such send the costume, and they left him soon after and went to the diner on the next corner.

How they got in there unnoticed or started a firefight...

Simply the plumbers...

And the rebimboca of the parfuseta...

And it was a little van with those sayings...

And one came in first, went to a receptionist and said he was called...

Five days earlier, there was a leak in the sewer, and one of the managers volunteered to call plumbers...

And these were specific, fully dressed for work, the manager himself in question, was waiting for him...

And led him to the other side of the lobby...

But he before turning right at the end of the hall entered another plumber and one by one disabled the cameras...

And the plumber who was driven by the manager, surrendered him with a gun...

And i did.

\- Where's the security center?

Take me where the plant is.

And so he entered where he using a stun gun yielded eachto a three security guards...

And turned off the cameras, same as tying the three security guards and while turning off the phones...

And meanwhile, the other four security guards, who were at the entrance to the agency reception seeing suspicious movements and four other hooded plumbers closing the doors with locks.

\- Lord... - Said the first followed by another and then surrendered with machine guns...

And the four men surrendered to everyone there who was in the agency...

And led them towards the vault...

There were fathers and mothers with children, the elderly and rabbis as well as several people of different ethnicities...

And in the midst of that, there were several people being led towards the bottom of the bank...

And then they asked for their cell phones, and handing it over to their accomplices...

There was a young man approaching forty years...

Tie suit, very robust at another time would be a fighter, had a nice size ...

But he wasn't brave, not enough to fight, after all he had a huge gun pointed in his direction pressed in his face.

And he was the assistant manager...

What's your name? I wanted to know the kidnapper.

Hawkins. "He said.

Hawkins of what? "He questioned him hugging him by the shoulder.

\- Antony Hawkins.

\- You see, Antony, imagine you going home in a coffin for being brave.

Where's your cell phone?

I forgot. "He said.

It didn't take much to get him to talk. –

So he beat him up to say...

It should be more fun.

And he didn't, still with the doors closed, he came out with bloody gloves on and took the bag of cell phones...

And he started typing in each of them, one by one playing on the floor, and then he found it under the manager's desk, he found it broke right there playing.

And then stepping on hisci ma and with the rifle,and he came in closed the door and machine-metralhou man...

And everyone there heard and saw behind the window and closed door...

Two people who refused were taken towards the next room and closing the door they beat and shot each other in the heads...

And the second was a summarily nervous old man all to try to prevent a lady from taking off her clothes...

And they beat him up and took him to the same room where there was the corpse.

And so followed a fat old man with white hair, said he was having a heart attack...

And it was released a boy who had supposedly had a seizure of so nervous was also released...

And the low lady who was being a headache was released.

And all there, with blindfolds, mascara on their face, all of them with dark overalls and despair on their faces were released...

And caught by Swat and then surrendered and telling everyone to listen as they were taken away from the strategically located shooters they were taken for questioning.

And each in different levels of despair at different times...

And they were not only questioned...

The lady with tears in her eyes was literally in tears and was of no use and saw nothing spent all the interrogation crying ...

The boy in the middle of questioning being injured served to talk about movies ...

The old man's only robbery he committed was stealing his grandmother as a child.

There have been some attempts to communicate with the kidnappers...

And Freia Norway a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne,

And she was a slender, blond tall woman who had a huge reputation for love that she dealt with... Well...

She was dealing with... secrets, anyone who wanted a well-hidden secret that would never surface contacted her.

Always with light suits, he wore high shoes, and never wore skirts, his long hair always fastened and straight behind his back...

Mesmerizing eyes bluewith ice...

And they would never be discovered...

And she made them disappear...

And so there was an owner of the Sion Bank owned by Orion Sion...

A flashy old gentleman who walked with a cane, and he was tall long,, slender and thin...

And he also had a law firm, and he could free the most vile criminals, such his labia...

Every month he made billions...

And with that he was famous.

He held a pointy goatee like the tip of a sword...

And he was one of the dark investors of Metropolis, he kept too many secrets.

And that if they were discovered they would bring many problems to their countless customers...

And that this bank specifically kept, not only Luthor's secrets, its vaults were famous and profit throughout the Metropolis...

And this one who was Luthor's ally and was one of the men who had secrets of illegal dealings and held some well-kept secrets...

And he held secrets besides a renowned lawyer, but who had a very suspicious client lead, he was one of Luthor's lawyers, and several wealthy villains.

And he had a nice visit these days, that's what surprised...

Bruce Wayne, did not appear the age he was, and who went to get advice, what made Orion wonder, was that he appeared to be over thirty years old, everyone knew he had more...

And they talked these days...

And so he learned of Freia...

And she kept secrets...

And so the conversation went and Bruce Wayne, would need an appointment with Sion that will in case he needed to keep a secret with Freia...

And so this time Sion upon learning of the robbery at his bank affiliated with Luthor...

He ended up contacting, Freia...

And in the midst of this, the criminal kidnapper was looking at the wall on the other side of the safe where there were several shelves om shelves and began hammering the floor...

So, Mr. Sion. Freia said.

And as they walked down the pier in the middle of a drizzle, and a security guard behind them, in the middle of a tip toward several small inns...

"What would you like me to make disappear...

I have secrets. "He said.

I don't want them to come out. " He said.

"They would cause a lot of problems... " he said.

\- And that problem, wouldn't it be against national security? Questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. "I don't think you understand.

\- If you don't want me to know, I won't know. "She said.

"But if you say they are a pearl necklace. " He said.

"And when it came out. " He said.

"It was actually spores of Apokolips. " He said.


	222. Chapter 222

17

\- And if we destroy metropolises, we won't have a business.

They kept walking down the pier and he said.

\- Nothing I have to hide in those vaults would cause the destruction of humanity. " He said.

But they could raise questions about me. " He said.

"My work and my secrets. " He said.

Things I don't want to deal with. " He said.

\- And you believe I can't do... - I said

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

\- And that's what sent you my number. "She said.

– He asked the same question about suspicious procedures. " He said.

\- We had to disappear with things that wouldn't bring anything good to him. " He said.

\- All I do is disappear. " He said. They will never find out his whereabouts. " He said.

And she put on her glasses and held her separate ways.

There were a lot of things going on at the same time...

Some time ago about six months ago...

There was Norman Fitzpatrick he was a punctual man, he was never late and they always had a lot of cases to write...

And just that day he was supposed to go early...

But none of him, his colleague and friend, named Ozorio Porco.

And he knew Ozorio, he went to Norman's house, he always warned when he would be late and if he could not go he also warned...

And he came to the house and well...

And he knew him, he always knew how to deal with life was smart, he had a prestigious job.

He dedicated his whole life to his family.

Norman Octavian Bannafia was a judicial clerk...

And a strange Italian from an Italian family...

And he was found murdered in his home, his wife too and their children idem.

His friend found them, he knew everything about him, they were religious on Sundays always to church...

And he was a good person for the community, he had four children, two of them the youngest were dead scattered around the halls...

One was in college and the other went to the army, and at that time, too far away to be the killers...

And he called the police...

And whoever first arrived at the crime scene by going in there...

He saw Norman lying right in front at the end of the stairs that was at the end of the corridor towards the upper floor...

And there was an hour, specific time, they were checking and if there was what they saw blood scattered all over the rooms, and there was blood on the floor blood in the dishwasher, blood on the counter, there was blood all over the kitchen...

And it looked like the window on the bench was broken, it was broken in a similar way to the break-in complaint three weeks earlier...

And it looked like his head was crushed with some object like a hammer...

And while the cops were examining the rooms, and there was blood all over the rooms...

Every room he saw his youngest daughter Joana, she was twelve years old...

And she was completely choked and bloodied...

And then in the next room it was Lydia, she was unconscious, and it looked like someone had gone through the spine, somehow the cops and the paramedics searched and the alarm went off...

Lydia was alive, a groan and was in serious condition...

And they went to the main room, and they saw the terrifying scene, a mutilated woman, it was Cristina norman's wife...

And she was very ill, but she was alive, she was moving, but she couldn't formulate words, but she was alive, and coherent...

And they the cops had some thought she might be the last time they talked to her...

And second questions of yes or no, and they asked how was your son...

And she confirmed...

And they asked again and she confirmed...

And that clearly wasn't a robbery...

And some colleagues had said that he called a friend a judge before the crime...

And they saw that there was a space of time...

Lydia was in a coma for months, but when she woke up she was paraplegic and with a certain brain injury and never remembered or had a memory of anything a year before the murders...

And her mother..., well she was having serious sequelae, the main one of them, just didn't have any memory and also couldn't if and when she woke up could be normal again...

And when he woke up after a year, he still hadn't recovered...

And your daughter was being cared for by her brotherandthe oldest who took her custody...

And while this was taking place the investigation...

Among the murders, the officer in charge one ofNorman's sons , they found that well there was a negative or dark zone between the events ...

And in the meantime...

The bank's CEO headed for the police truck...

He was a very strange gentleman by the way...

But he didn't stay long, there, usually distrusting any intention and at that moment they saw...

And at that time amid the investigations, and the use of hostages to exchange information...

It was simple they sent from time to time a hostage being released...

And how was that, they used it to order food...

And with that a plaque handed to the police and in the meantime, they saw at a time like those imposed machine guns and exchange of glances with hooded men...

They didn't speak, they didn't show any expression, they were just wearing very good masks...

And one by one each of the victims each of the freed hostages were interrogated...

And among each of the hostages were separated and placed in numerous rooms that existed inside the bank, in all, there were around sixtypeople, and among three children who were separated...

And every twenty minutes one of the kidnappers would enter each of the saddles and take a certain hostage and transfer them to the room and between the screams, there was an idiot in common...

And among the several times they exchanged, they had a problem and this situation was contacted by each particular hostage at the time of each particular testimony...

And just like they said the guy was an asshole, he himself with marks that took a volley of blows to his face, plus kicks.

And he among all the hostages in the midst of his despair and crisis of imbecility, in the midst of one of the best clerks, who was killed next to a part of the family...

He shouted at the top of his lungs that he would be without the mask and that it didn't matter if he took it off or stayed...

But they didn't say anything that before killing him they would beat him up until he wasn't able to speak again...

And between your cries, your anger and your lack of empathy for others...

With more than ten people trying to tell him to shut up...

Well, let's face it, he got what he deserved...

One of the kidnappers went in there with everything, slamming the door wide open and walking in pulling him by the collar and dragging him from there, asking for help without ever stopping pulling any of the abductees, from the doors to chairs and books...

And of course to no avail, and being pushed and pulled and screamed along the way doing everythingto get caught,and pulled and thrown into a room and summarily punched.

There was a boy among the hostages who was treated well.

And this kid in particular had a robbery game in his portable video game...

And you were very good friends with this criminal, and in the meantime...

Mafia clan Bonanno...

And Frank Onorato Rabito known as the fireman...

And he was responsible for cleaning up the mafia, it washim, and that all the mobsters of the Bonanno clan resorted to him to eliminate what they called dirt...

And he was jailed for over 50 years...

And he was somehow one of the countless murder suspects...

And it was very strange about several suspects in the crime...

And there were several witnesses as to several suspects...

And he was one of the most feared killers...

And in the meantime...

There was what seemed like a nice, little girl quarrelsome and happy...

And she worked strategically in a convenience store...

Until then it was okay, but she didn'ttake him home,, and she had a two-year-old daughter, she always left her with the babysitter until she came back the night after school and work...

And it was in 1989, and at that time she just disappeared...

Like anyone after a working day...

No body without crime possibly the authorities simply escaped...

But the girl was responsible and would never do that...

But it was strange in the middle of the investigation, there was a drunk man and it took some time to find him since he threatened her after being kicked out of the convenience store in the middle of the fight...

And the sexist ex-husband who demoralized her, but it wasn't proven either that he killed her...

And the investigation lasted ten years...

And in the midst of this, the middle-aged case detective was contacted by another detective from a neighboring county...

Dude your case and a girl from a missing convenience store?

Yes... - He said.

Because? I wanted to know...

Just like mine. "He said. But it was 1990. " He said.

And so they tried, but they couldn't make a connection...

And Bee was looking at the search for information...

He had an informant inside the prison...

And there was one guy in particular, he was charged in 1990 with attempted murder and rape...

And yet there was a cardinal friend of his, who visited the prison, and among them there was an inmate who confessed to another prisoner and this particular prisoner gave to the cardinal...

And he'd ask for forgiveness to just forget...

And he investigated whether he disguised himself as a priest with the cardinal and went through prison and gradually gained the trust of this man.

Monroe Whels he didn'ttalk, try to find out...

And he did...

And he went towards all the clues, family friends, he had a half brother...

And this half brother...

And his name was Alex Whelb according to therumors, and they toldhim, and he murdered a girl and buried her in her parents' old estate...

That these were already dead, but the brotheris,well he didn't mind ratting, not when he wasn't a real cop a private detective in a matter of time...

He took into consideration, that there was a barrel in a small problem the guy in question, often drugged...

And he didn't kill, he didn't confess, and he didn't say it in words that he killed any girl...

And he called the brotherevil...o de maligno...

And he declared in the midst of opening up to be convinced to drink and talk the more he spoke the more he opened his mouth...

And he seemed to cry and moan in the midst of several trips in the middle of that village...

And he saidãthe brotherwas evil...

And in the midst of so many drinks, he said there were more bodies...

And he almost convinced him to witness the man crying and in the midst of bar talk...

And he said he had dreams and visions of bodies everywhere...

And he was talking about suicide...

And in the end he committed suicide and he actually slit his wrists...

Whether disguised or not, he had no evidence as to the testimony of a drug addict, suicidal, being concerned about the health and well-being of a possible accomplice...

He was there the only one willing to cooperate with that crime...

And halfway through that there were several scattered cases of little girls missing in convenience stores...

There were several girls who conveniently disappeared...

And he wasn't a detective, there wasn't a real case.

And in the midst of leading him into a conversation and consultation with a repressed memory specialist...

And what crossed my mind, but he seriously thought he could easily be playing and trying to frame his brother to get away with it.

And if he were to testify in court as well as he does with images of dead women in the trunk...

And he said his brother showed a dead woman in the trunk.

And he said he left and asked him to leave and not show it...

And he identified how and what vest she wore the night of her disappearance...

And he was in doubt...

Did a prosecutor learn through an informant that he confessed and so they followed up with his half-brother's accusations...

And he knew through our prisoner in question, inducing with good lawyers to make a deal eliminating in the process the death penalty ...

And next to the day of the hearing and the testimony the boy had a nervous breakdown and he was hospitalized and at this time he was no longer possible to use it to testify in court ...

And at this time there was the beginning of the trial...

And at this time, every one of the missing victim's relatives was in court...

And never at any time did they find it, and before the hearing began and before the trial...

He got help from Misrida a mãandthe boy...

And she convinced him to confess...

Monroe said:

\- The plan was this... - Said. " We agreed that we would go together to rob a convenience store and everything to get easy money for drugs...

\- We... - Repeated the detective...

And when he did, everyone cried...

Who, we...

Me and Alex...

Who did it?

\- O Alex.

It was his plan.

And I stayed in the car...

I didn't do anything, and there, she kept repeating that she was pregnant. " He said.

And she was screaming he had it driven...

And she was just taken away and he strangled her in the back seat of the car...

And he buried her there, I stared at the car. " He said.

\- Do you agree to go through the polygraph? Questioned a detective.

It's not a problem.

\- And I can take it to the body.

And they went there awaiting trial.

And he went towards that nearby forest where the two brothers said they were at the scene that the other cops didn't go, and that it was behind the parents' property...

And he found her, that's how she was found.

And it was intact, dead, but with the clothes from when you left home and for work...

And he did the tests and called the police.

But he didn't stay there he left with a souvenir with him, a trophy a souvenir...

And he monitored the men there, didn't get in theway, depended on how invisible he was...

And he knew one thing, there were more he was sure...

And they were there counting how many people he killed, after all three months after he was convicted...

Well,, he said he didn't deserve the death penalty for it.

And he knew it was more than just a question...

And he knew he was going to confess...

And he went to call the pastor who assist the cardinal of gotham church...

Remember when I said Monroe was a serial killer...

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

Don't tell me it's you. "He said he sat in front of him on the other side of the glass...

Did you know? Questioned...

You could describe her.

\- One was in 1975. 1987, 1979... " He said.

"There were others... - He said.

Do you have time? Questioned.

Why is that? I wanted to know.

\- Well... - He said. It's going to take a while. " He said.

\- I have a lot of free time. "He said.

"And I know you won't tell anyone. " He said.

At least not until I find the other bodies...

You have time. "He said.

How do you know? He questioned.

\- Batman's going to be a while to show up. " He said.

At least until he discovers the greatest secrets of every killer in America. " He said.

And I have contact with other murderers here in prison. "He said.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said thoughtfully. Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

"I have plenty of free time.

And in the meantime...

In the middle of the bank crime investigation...

They had to testify one by one...

Every time they released a hostage...

And this same hostage in question, was tied up and dressed as the kidnapper himself...

And at that time in the midst of each of the freed hostages who were taken to testify...

There was a neglected and busty woman, this one in question recognized the unfortunate without empathy for others, and each of them...

In question a deaf and bald gentleman that he served no purpose with anything or heard what the criminals themselves said...

And at this time they put bugs between the pizzas...

And they received recordings of voices that they didn't know

Freia Norway there in the midst of all those problems and as a result of acrisis, and she went directly towards a charity party and where was the mayor of Metropolis...

And amid greetings and complaints, there was ameeting, and she went towards him...

And so they performed...

And the tall, curved man already knew her, she was someone who had many contacts and among these, there was that man in the suit...

And in the midst of that was Andrey and he was the current mayor who was re-elected...

Oh, honey. " He said. How are you doing? "He said.

\- I have one last favor to ask. " She said

\- You and your last favors. "He said...

And in the meantime...

And these detectives who came out of the ass of the wild...

Freia kept in touch with Bruce Wayne for a certain time, they knew what they could share and in a matter of time...

And at that moment the mayor and, Freia.

And they were intercepting the agreement between them, and they went into the street where there was the failed negotiation attempt of the detectives...

They opened the bank's jewelry boxes in specific a very suspicious, there were several documents, which seemed confidential...

Not true many of them, among them, were diamonds, suspicious packages of diamonds...

And he opened one of hers, they were little heavy muggles, and when they threw them back in the drawers, they were rare rough and blue diamonds...

And they saw were documents with secret emblems...

Each of them looking at each other with smiles and cigarettes in their hands...

And he opened it, broke the seal and went toward the table to read...

And between random conversations that were heard separate between the various rooms they had in that bank and the disappearance of an alleged manager...

People talked nonsense...

And he could be a drug dealer.

He's not a thief.

\- Not if we wouldn't be dead...

\- Drug sales, who knows.

He's al-Qaeda.

\- They would have killed us by now.

He could be a terrorist.

\- I didn't see anyone uttering Ward's name.

\- Who knows then they're Satanists.

\- They're Nazis then,

\- As far as I know Nazis don't rob banks.

\- And they don't kidnap white people either.

\- Yes, we'd all be released and only non-Aryans...

And look where we are. "Another said.

\- Even less with swastikas or antichrist signs.

I doubt it. They're simple kidnappers.

\- Bank robbers.

As you know.

I know the difference.

Do you know how? Did you work with that?

Were you a soldier? He questioned another.

I'm not a lawyer.

So can I do something?

\- I can sue when this is over.

Yes, go ahead.

He said and several jewels toward the gold digger in question...

And enter the first demand toward the officer in charge.

\- Don't forget my helicopter...

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He said in an attempt.

No, no, no, no, no, no, "He said.

I'm in charge.

That's how it works. "He said.

So he played a game.

\- I play your game, but in the end you're going to be in Sing.-Sing.

You know where I'm going to be. He questioned him.

Where are you going? Laughing questioned the detective.

When this is over. "He said.

"I'm going to be on a beach sipping tequila. " He said.

And far away from here. " He said.

\- I'm sorry, but no, I'm going to take you to another location, and you won't be drinking tequila. " He said.

\- You're really taking away my patience. " He said.

\- Listen - Said.

\- And for every hour you take with my helicopter I'm going to kill a hostage. "He said.

"And for every time you don't do what I say. " He said.

"You will have blood on your hands. " He said.

And a few years in the past, elsewhere...

Brook Newman, Lilian Carnivale's uma bisavó...

Lilian Jesebel Carnivale...

Orion Wayne has long known the Carnivale family...

Some said they were alchemists and druids...

Yes theywere, and they came over generations, before Nathaniel Wayne they had an alliance, dating back centuries...

But shortly after Nathaniel's marriage andRodolfo's betrayal, which he came to help with an ambush and an attempted murder of Nathaniel...

He was the connoisseur since the time of Nathaniel Wayne's father...

It was around the middle ages...

Not much was known about those circus performers...

And they came from a great foray of circuses who traveled to do traveling shows...

And they were happy, shared some of their knowledge with Nathaniel, and before his future betrayal...

But what they learned was that a long time ago they made money and a patriarch stayed there for several years and this man as much as all the stories of his various deceased wives...

And they loved money more than their loyalty...

For a certain period of time between years of the Middle Ages between a period of coming children who were abandoned, but they found a home, a very strange home by the way...

There was madness and dissatisfaction...

And when a Wayne is betrayed, he never forgets...

And it was that he liked children...

Not even until the last of their descendants of their enemies will perish, would they be avenged...

But they would never leave there and would never return to living with anyone else... ́

Some said he ate them, fed on them, but did everything to have them for a while by his side...

But it got worse, after asking for forgiveness in the midst of a failed ambush, somehow he came to be reclusive in that old mansion...

And that didn't work, it was actually the beginning of the end of his sanity, and what happiness was and what was his love for children, came to distort...

The former mansion that was now arkham asylum was where he adopted around several of the many children who also made over the generations part of the circus...

In the old days he was a philanthropisttoo, and there were children coming and going from that place, seemed to have what they said a place of several happy people...

But happiness has been distorted amid madness...

And he had as they said a goatee and spiky beard and long blue hair... long and pointed...

And he enormously did everything a little by adopting that big house, but they never saw a child leave or leave, few of them grew and in total disappeared ...

They only grew up and often saw the four sons and two daughters of Rodolfo Máximo Maxencio Harlequin Carnivale grow and live...

And they were all strange, as much as sad and desolate expressions, they did not live together and did not talk to the other inhabitants of Gotham...

And it seemed like only a few were friends of theirs and they were all Wayne...

And that quiet boy, who was Nathaniel Wayne who always came to visit...

And he at that time took as a friend a circus boy before it is clear that all one by one were hunted years later...

It was Jeronimo Garyson... if he looked a lot like Dick Grayson...

And there was a huge sculpture of children cut there, when whenever Nathaniel went in there, I saw one by one each of the children being carved there...

And he knew, none of them left...

And in the meantime...

His first wife he saw along arriving at the gate saw her throwing herself from the top of the mansion...

And you saw when your father ran with him into the mansion...

And after a few more years before his adolescence...

And he saw how he couldn't see...

A woman trying to kill one of her children.

And what they said was a good man, now he was the end...

And the other new wife snding her four kids

And then later... the last wife doing something that all the previous ones could not, was to tear out their own eyes and one of the children after several years that child who never went out to kill the man ...

For several years he had several wives and the man was so old that they could say he was a retired circus performer of expression as skewed as a dark maniac...

And his various wives and several children and during the time he was over a hundred years old was not killed, and his eldest son was killed his wife tore his eyes out...

And he knew that he would never get out of there and he even didn't know if he ever died, but his previous wives and their children went crazy, and there were cameras and various torture objects that disappeared after a while...

By all means he had many children, and none of them when they were taken to that old mansion returned later...

And there were several assassination attempts... but in the end his son became the lord of the estate long after he disappeared...

Her eldest daughter killed her own husband in the middle of playing a song on the bell and singing and then finally tearing out her own eyes...

And she Amelia lived for many years being lady of her father's estate...

And she came to kill many of her children, they said that they reportedly came to see the curved shadow of her father behind her telling her to do so...

And she came to do the same thing that her fatherdid, and had many husbands all died one after the other and also,and took several children without homes,, and at any news of them never heard...

But even then he never left that decorated lapide was another sculptedperson, the man never left there,, and stayed with all the children ... over time he had descendants and conveyed his madness...

And the children were not even their souls freed, not even after they were killed they left the old estate...

And they said that the souls of each of Carnivale's descendants were taken there he was the reaper of thatfamily, and would never be freed and cursing with it, he kept the grudge, hatred and despair that lived there locked as guardians of that place...

And it was a long generation of death and destruction...

But they never stopped being the best chemists, they had the ability...

And they were good at creating amphetamines...

And for many years, they were the owners of Ace Chemicals, and before the bankruptcy and the sale to become Ace Chemicals...

And passing through several owners, and among them were the Kanes and then the Calmel.. .

They made amphetamines and pharmaceutical drugs...

And they were bought by Veronica...

Some said that before he went crazy he betrayed Nathaniel some time ago and after that slowly fell into a madness that according to rumors he pens revealed that...

And among them was...

Lilian Harlequin I was born in Sacramento in Gotham in an inland town south of Gotham...

And she was the one who ran Ace Quimicas...

And she was one of the best drugmakers, but somehow she went crazy and fell dead from cirrhosis and lost the presidency...

And she was the mother of four daughters and among them were... the old stories...

Gradually they had two troubled periods...

And she suffered a lot in a part of her childhood...

For a while his mother had difficulty.

Bruce Wayne's grandfather met this girl's mother...

And he created in the meantime several NGOs and that had an administration made by his friend ...

Born and raised in an abusive relationship, alcoholic mother, father who despised life, until he was arrested while trying to kill his mother...

And being in jail, yet her mother could no longer keep the family both she and others like her seemed not to see anything good, and it went from bad to worse...

And for years he's known the various generations of complications...

And in this period she had difficulties, was forced to prostitute herself for a certain period of time, and for her own mother...

And Adora Harlequin, was a woman mostly good, but had several problems in his life ...

And she was descended from Carnivale...

And the Carnivale and harlequins were cousins brothers and relatives...

They all came from the same man...

And there were two mansions that belonged to the Carnivale and the Harlequins...

And that old mansion was in gotham's other premiere...

And he can meet his own family, he knew about a round of misfortune that brought the brink of destruction of this family...

And it all boiled down to one problem after another...

And the old Harlequin mansion was bought by Bruce Wayne's grandfather...

And it was all since he couldn't keep up a job...

And since he was 14 when he was related to an older, married man...

Kicked out of the house by her mother, even if no one took on those children and the consequences of life...

And she had a hard time taking care of her and her other sister for a while.

And in both of us it didn't last more than two years...

And she couldn't keep any of them, for a long time she couldn't even keep her job...

He went in and out of a lot of jobs, got out of alcohol groups several times...

For a long time his two daughters from one year to the next entered and left foster homes...

In the end when his eldest daughter of 10 years was with a provisional family, Adora, Carnivale...

And she manufactured some potentially harmful chemical substances, became the queen of dust for some time...

And for a while she made money from drugs until she was arrested...

And he was on parole.

And she was unemployed again, in a group of anonymous alcoholics.

And going through new difficulties and another pregnancy of an abusive relationship...

And in the midst of that she simply sold and manufactured drugs on the illegal market...

And again in another abusive relationship...

And it was at one of the meetings that she met the new counselor, this religious man, with a lot of money...

For a certain period even if she was pregnant with a man, and the same in jail...

And during his short life, his mother with just one more relationship they couldn't know, between random cases and drug and drink problems...

And between going in and out once again at the bottom, she found Paolo Maclesio...

And this philanthropist in question was a friend of Thomas Wayne's father...

And he met the girls when they were still teenagers and their grandfathers knew the long line of misfits...

And in this period he had as another friend Amasteus Paterdaemonum...

And this was her lawyer who got her out of prison fourtimes, and between back and forth she had relapses and outbreaks...

And they both met by a mutual friend...

And in the midst of the various meetings paolo ran...

And among the various administrations and branches that at that time he met the girls...

And they went to that place...

And at that time Thomas was still a 12-year-old,and when he went to observe the meeting...

And Paolo was a great man, an example of a person and an Italian philanthropist who helped at the NGO where she was treating herself...

He was a friend of Bruce Wayne's father...

And at this point, he was all she was looking for came to be a woman more raging than people...


	223. Chapter 223

18

But that didn't stop him from introducingPaolo, to that lost woman, even if he knew about his future...

And so they stayed together and she had the support and the man she never thought of finding.

And at this time, she came back for her eldest daughter and youngest...

And so it was how Brooks, Valeria and Mirian met Thomas Wayne as a child...

And he went to them with his father who lived with the girls' parents and made frequent donations to the NGO and shelter as several temporary homes around Gotham...

There was the youngest girl coming and going, there was Carol the little girl of 12 years the same age as Brooks, who came to the temporary home and became friends instantly...

Carol was a redhead and had a brother who often visited them...

And what was weirder was that she had difficulty communicating with adults and often hid from them...

And when he saw his brother retract, but then he played with problems when they touched her...

Valeria was a girl withdrawn, and who was afraid of her own shadow, was good, but did not have an ounce of courage ...

Mirian was a skewed girl, but she had no initiative...

And they were living with Bruce's grandfather...

And they met a few times together and he attended their wedding...

And with them they had in the space of two years two more daughters...

And they loved theirdaughters, and they had their lives for another three years that they never thought of having...

Over the next three years, his father decided to adopt children and give foster homes to all the children who needed...

And there were photos and more photos reports of donations to the community and charity parties ...

And during the comings and goings of Carol's brother, and Tiffani (Tifi), and Richard Sinsi,and he got uncomfortable glances toward the other girls in the temporary home...

And at that time they didn't wonder much, but it bothered them anyway...

And he followed the trails, where there will be death there will always be death, and no matter what does nothing would change and prevent it from arising.

And help from churches and other NGOs, which had as one of the Wayne administrations, around that community...

Tuffani simply had too much trouble to continue in that temporary home...

And he couldn't live with the other kids...

And during that time, they took care of several children...

And these children received foster and temporary homes...

And they were good and wonderful people...

And all this had a tragic end...

And from this day forward, before it all happened...

They received visits from several mothers who had their children taken from them, and could visit, but could not take their children...

Jeremiah Andrey Sinsi was his twin brother of Richard Cleiton Sinsi,and they were strangers and on psychiatric recommendation caused the two to be separated, and their long black hair,and that covered a part of their face.

Unlike Richard, Jeremiah was so withdrawn and strange that he was catatonic in the psychiatric clinic that for this and other reasons, it was one of them that forced social services to separate the children from the children's mother.

Jeremiah was so withdrawn and trapped inside himself that doctors said he could be autistic...

And they worked together with social services and found a way to find temporary homes for children...

And among them had seen several people and among them was a boy he would be the end of the beginning ...

And at first they thought Richard's behavior would change as time went by...

But that's not what happened.

He was withdrawn was more than 15 years old at that time and was Gothic style, a small delinquent, his father was a drug dealer and his mother lost custody of his youngest son and his middle daughter...

They heard he came to that house, played with the girls with the other kids and left...

Somehow it took a different turn...

And for one day everything was normal.

Brooks was woken up in the middle of the night, she was ched in her sleep while still in her pajamas she was taken by Andreia's brother a redhead girl that she became very friendly with, and who was living there as one of the children who were welcomed...

The red-haired girl was a retracted girl who never found happiness until she got to that spot...

And it was a long time ago, your grandfather met her as a child...

And they without questioning the girl saw nothing at this time she was taken along with her two other sisters...

And in the midst of that they were taken crying from their beds and there were two other children shaking under a table...

And she didn't understand...

And so they were led screaming for him to his red van...

And with that they were traversing the immensity of the dark night between the highways towards an unknown place.

And all the time between the cries and the screams they were put quiet, the older girl Brooks at that time was twelve years old...

One of the Brooks girls was raped by him...

And for many hours of terror he forced her according to his account to Bruce Wayne...

Long after they stayed for hours...

It was terrifying, she said...

And he threatened her that if she didn't behave and didn't cooperate, she'd do worse with her other two sisters...

And he took them out of there, they were outside the van, and he took off his clothes and did everything he wanted with her...

And then they got dressed...

And they went on through the night with the other two girls he put back in the van...

In that terrifying moment between the waiting and the crying of those girls...

And what could they do about it...

And the answer was nothing...

And when they stopped, he needed to somehow fuel up, he took them very far from that highway between a wide bridge...

And meanwhile, in that old residence... the noise of the shots caught the attention of a neighbor, she called the police, called very worried until 911 ...

A few moments later in the middle of that empty residence came patrolman Johnson...

And he was a tall, red-haired, muscular man, with his marmot whiskers, he came in there stopping the car in front of that residence that had all the lights on and a loud music...

And when you approached you saw and sensed something strange the music...?

And the gaping door, which he called and declared who he was without ever stopping as he entered the house, saw the worst scene more terrifying...

In front of him there were moved fallen, blood splattered and spattered all over the entrance, at the time he realized that there was something strange there and without ever stopping to declare...

And he wielded his revolver and put the front, right at the end of the hall he did not shoot when a small and slender boy appeared he was blond and was just wearing his pajama pants...

And he came out from under a table, but nothing there made sense then led down the aisle up the steep and wide stairs, entered the corridor and heard the cry of achild.

And he was taken to the room by the boy and then by the communicator, he called for reinforcements, not knowing if the criminal was still there...

And then he saw on a bed turned over blankets soaked with blood and a child, were no more than a year old, the edge of the bed stirring and crying in the blanket and that underneath it.

And there was a woman she had her head burst blood piled up on her face and soaked the sheets and the child crying on her edge...

And he took thebaby, and he tookit, and he went downstairs and left her with the other child...

And not more than ten minutes arrived the reinforcements, the experts came and they saw as they walked through the house, in another room, dead, there was a dead girl bloodied blood scattered all over the wall ...

And in the other room a man on top of achild, and not more than twelve years old,and both dead,, he who they perceived tried to protect that child,, to no avail...

And a fewmorechildrenhidden, two with shots in their legs...

And they didn't know what happened there, who the killers were,çor if it was one, but they didn't know if there were otherchildren missing...

And at that time among the experts collecting evidence and evidence...

The girls were still terrified and kidnapped...

And as they tried to escape across the bridge, they were caught, the weakest of them all and threatened to return...

And in this moment of terror the girl was again caught she was raped in front of the other girls in tears, raping her...

And he raped her ferociously, he made her açdoll and released her right after I wasgetting into that car...

And they moved on, increasingly nervous going down the highway, yelling at the girls who cried there desperate...

And again several kilometers away from that deserted highway between the forests and forests that surrounded the highway between farms and plants elsewhere...

And he unexpectedly stopped amid a deserted highway of trees and bushes...

And so he told them to come down and wait for him to return, five minutes, but they didn't, again Brooks urged them to run...

In the midst of their race, they ended up stopping further away not knowing where that gloomy, dark road they came from and so the less they expected.

And they came across a car in the middle of the darkness they ran and in despair...

Even running through the middle of the forest, they didn't know where they were going or where they were...

In the midst of this, Daise, who was the only sister close to the girls' mother...

And she learned through the police that her sister was murdered...

At that time Daise was in the morgue in tears recognizing her sister and brother-in-law...

And there while i was asking about the other four girls...

Well, they didn't even know they had a few more girls than the ones found dead.

And they immediately contacted other counties and went to do a search for them...

When an unexpected car appeared with high headlights in the middle and a side road, the girls despaired more than usual, amid the weeping of these girls, Brooks took the lead...

And she believed she should do something, but a man got out of the car totally different from anything...

And it was a patrolman who got out of the car, the front, turned on, and with a flashlight toward the girls, they came running towards him...

Desperate for help, he saw right away that something had gone wrong there, barefoot in crumpled pajamas, dirty and seemed mistreated ...

And he took them to the nearby county sheriff's office...

And they gave evidence...

Again Brooks was the one who spoke most in tears after a police woman asked if she was hurt...

Well she took the lead again and for herself so she recognized gave testimony and there were the girls who were desperate, just had their words and Brooks'...

But from what they knew, now he was the most wanted man in America in half an hour, he was more than 15 years old, and at that time, they asked for a reward for anyone who reported him...

And for a time of twelve hours, they swept two counties away at that time...

The girls were taken to several different foster homes, Brooks stayed with his aunt Daise...

The other girls went to different temporary homes...

Daise Harlequin she was one of the girls in the family she promised to take care of her sister, but she always failed...

And at worst she died...

The boy at the end was found under his mother's house...

And throughout the statements and witnesses that magically appeared, it was witnesses who said he molested his sisters.

And even any other girl or woman without distinction, and who appeared before you, and did not care even about her sisters and at that time...

This was one of the reasons his own mother covered for him, and caused her to lose the custody of her daughters...

And also anyone who witnessed that he wasexpelled, and screaming and slapping by Paolo who promised if he returned would make a complaint..., but he was murdered two days later...

In the end the boy went to trial, and in the midst of this, when he was going to be transferred from jail, he surrendered his security guards by slitting another' throat, took the car and fled to some unknown location, promising to return...

Brooks had a girl, and a year later that child was turned over for adoption...

Somehow she went to chemistry and pharmacyschool when she recovered...

That boy made her suffer, she never slept peacefully, and when she related to someone years later her first husband in an outbreak she killed her six-month-old daughter and her husband...

And until that moment during the next fifteen years she was in a psychiatric clinic...

A little more than fifteen years later between outbreaks and suicide attempts, whose first husband she killed, by some miracle of fate she came to heal and marry her own psychiatrist...

And they are married and with two children living with them to this day, but she came to create her network of compounding pharmacies...

You never heard of this child again until...

Somehow Thereza was a great-great-granddaughter niece of, Adora, and with another man cousin of a cousin of her father...

Brooks, Valeira, Mirian and Carol would never see each other again...

Valeria did not have the strength to continue alone, she lived with an aunt, andã brother to her father for a few months, and was pushed from temporary home to temporary home until the age of majority...

And she went on to become a prostitute in her part-time and never raised a daughter or son...

And during her constant fear of one day she finds that boy who terrorized her she was constantly running away...

And among his many children delivered to adoption and abandoned...

Mirian had no luck either, lived in an orphanage until the age of majority...

And when she left she went to become a nurse, but she couldn't handle long-term relationships or her five children from five different men...

And with that he couldn't reconcile his life and responsibilities...

And with that when she had a daughter who died of neglect and who made her lost the custody of her younger children...

His cubs were no good for stability...

And we have Carol she was just as incompetent as the others, her eldest daughter... came to die...

And this in the midst of her kidnapping, she somehow met with her brother raped her for days, before being surrounded by the police and on their escape.

And he using her as a shield and after crossing the border discarded her and with that for a while they didn't hear from him...

And we have Brooks' granddaughter, his first daughter, a victim of rape when she was a child...

And when Thereza was used as a prostitute, and she never returned to her mother,

Janice Simpson...

Janice, Thereza's birth mother, was nothing more than an unhappy woman who diedrat the age of 23 after entering and leaving severalyears of adoption...

Janice searched for three years for her mother until she came across her father and was temporarily imprisoned...

At this time, Janice managed to meet with her half sister, but that was rejected early on...

And she suffered for more than a year of attempted encounter, but that was intercepted by her half sister and then went to jail.

And he orchestrated an escape plan...

And she was taken as a shield and the process was repeated in the midst of her last escape he raped her and sodomized her leaving her in the middle of the road...

Well she gave birth nine months later and died afterwards amid complications at the age of 23...

She was the only daughter Brooks had before her first marriage and the outbreak that was taken from her home and put to live with brooks' murdered husband's sister...

She suffered from a heavy evil was a passive woman and submission, had low esteem and could not live a full life ...

There didn't seem to be any courage.

And one day supported by her adoptive father, she succeeded in a turn of fate to follow with a military career and became an aviator...

And it looked like she was going to go on with her way, they were afraid of what she would become...

But they were calm when she first related to an aviator...

But they knew she had a diary...

That she wrote down her thoughts...

And that's where she was telling the truth...

And she for others with years of psychological treatment...

She created vigor and willpower...

And she got married by becoming a military...

And they said your husband was very controlling and strange...

And they had a daughter, whom she protected a lot, but that was to change, a mother lioness...

And she protected her, but she was submissive at the wedding.

And with that occurred back and forth between several fights that were witnessed by their neighbors ...

And he humiliated her and treated her badly, often who intervened were her husband's own mother...

And one day when your daughter turnedthree, and that's when Brenda disappeared...

And his body his presence has not been seen for a long time...

And in the midst of the investigation, amid the testimony of several people and following Enzo Simpson her husband...

And they found out that he had another girlfriend, who didn't know he was still married...

And during the search of Simpson's house they found something...

It was Janice's diary.

And this diary well... he spoke everything that happened...

Brenda was actually a submissive woman, who was dominated by her husband and had hopes...

And there was the problem, in the diary he said that he killed two of his dogs, between the snouts and poisoning them, until the four died at different times...

And in the middle like this he stepped on it, beat her in places that could not be seen by neighbors, locked her in the house and humiliated her often...

During a year of investigation, once, they managed to get him to confess and he beat her and dismembered her to melt her body with hydrochloric acid, and buried her in a place between the snowy road...

Your daughter Leonor, who grew up without her father and without her mother...

And knowing later that your father killed your mother, that's what made you lose any thread of sanity...

And she was a child by her paternal grandmother...

Your father had a life sentence...

And as for Carol...

Carol fell into the drink and used her daughters from various relationships to kill and rape and blackmail men in obscurity...

Several of his daughters were taken from Carol...

And she's never been seen...

And Adora was a ancestor of Thereza...

And Thereza, well she was the fruit of rape...

Unlike her, the story went the other way...

And while Lilian was Leonor's daughter...

And little is known of Leonor's life, she is in obscurity and has not managed to get out of her cycle of murders...

Lilian Carnivale the oldest daughter who lived longer with Leonor, Carnivale.

Leonor the only thing who knows that she came to be a great nurse and an extraordinary chemistry...

And it was on March 14, 1916,from the adoptive parents, who were actually leonor's only brothers, it is known that Leonor had cousins and these cousins brenda's brother's children.

And that they didn't follow brenda's same destructive path...

And there was Swannie Gayborn (née Myers) and James (Jack) Harlequin his adoptive parents and leonor's cousins...

And she came from a long line of dislikes, and abusers...

And she was the youngest of the family and very devoted to her mother who suffered at the hands of her father...

And at that time they would never separate...

When her adoptive mother died in 1949, Lilian went into depression.

For a long time she did everything her father wanted, even prostituted herself...

And he was a sick man, but the only thing that kept his sanity was Swannnie...

And that's when she met her first boyfriend for a short period of sadism and happiness...

Or chamado by Leroy Palmer...

And his first and longestrelationship, and he taught many things and among them there was his Q of experiments...

And he had carte blanche for so much...

And it was in the middle of emergency surgery when she was injured in the middle of a very suspicious client who ended up dead...

And he coincidentally was one of the mafia henchmen of one of the mafia bosses...

And had her first daughter Opal, she looked like a good girl, cute happy and kind, and she was the oldest middle Catherine and the twins Venelope and Esmerald...

Both girls were subjected to experiments that both had fun...

Gradually they began to change..., and it was not for good...

Opal had a submissive appearance and was subjected to the experiments of Doctor Zodiac as it was known...

But it turned out to be black eyes, thin and black tar hair andlong, and his eyes were big and empty, it was the tallest.

There were the twins very similar to The Sadaco, and they were just withdrawn, ctobeautifullong ones that coveredthem their faces...

And Venelope who was red and tall...

When Opal turned six,, there was a difference from one year to the next, in the midst of his first Christmas that they spent with some crime lords and James his adoptive father...

It was a special day, he would introduce his new tricks to the mobsters and introduce himself to his assistant to the underworld...

And there was as well as and the first time she saw Bruce, not him, but an ancestor, she was fascinated by the secret of his immortality, as she imagined.

And they were getting ready for Christmas, right at christmas chimes, when it would bemidnight, she prepared the supper herself...

And in the midst of this, when chimeing, something happened, did not know for sure, but in the middle of the presentation of the guinea pigs, and then when they went to eat and Lilian finished preparing the turkey ...

Opal took a huge knife bigger than her, and with a gentle smile ran towards his grandfather and stabbed him...

And it didn't stop her getting deeper and deeper, blood flowing and she laughed a bloody smile amid a fallen middle-aged man being mutilated and sliced...

And there when everyone stopped feeding, and when the kids turned around they ran out of the kitchen in fear...

And the adults approached the mobsters there saw, stood there...

But it was not stopped with fear was stopped with fascination, had an unscrupulous killer on their hands...

And whatever the death doctor and his assistant had done with that child they needed to repeat...

When they realized that for a while the girl did not kill and until the age of 12 she only killed at Christmas ...

And they decided to duplicate it with Catherine who was dark and could be indoctrinated and learn to kill at any time...

And in thisçtime, trying togo out and reproduce that with Catherine,and that came up to the age of 22 to be the killer of tar nightmares...

At the age of, 25, she was a girl who did not remember that kill during and only at Christmas...

When she had a fuse and began to be controlled and indoctrinated to kill when she was ordained...

Opal was called for a long time from the Christmas killer...

And when Opal turned 18 she began to remember when she realized she had outbreaks of lack of control only at Christmas..., but of course...

The twins at that time were subjected to being repeatedly killed and resuscitated repeatedly and repeatedly, when they killed them and trapped them in the wardrobe...

Their self-control disappeared at Christmas, if it was necessary to lock them in certain periods of time...

The two girls were arrested and sealed inside a closet and killed as if it were a curse whoever came in were crypt guards...

And during that time she had between the age of 16 and 18 four children out of five consecutive abortions...

Catherine when she turned 21 was the underworld killer and killed around 6,500 people, and was more afraid of Sister Opal, who smiled constantly...

And they had given some members of her family who gave birth said that she induced the abortion of two of them with herbs...

And three survived, two were beheaded, one was put up for adoption...

And two stayed with her because no one wanted to...

And then while Lilian and the death doctor got together they had several sons and daughters and did several experiments with them...

And they had Michael, a murderous beast who was indoctrinated to kill, and that alone, gets catatonic and stopped half the time, immortal and indestructible and he was the perfect killer.

And among the children, who were born or were made modifications or were simply sold on the illegal market, as much as they sold to the underworld of sex as illegal human and slave trafficking...

And when they had their other two daughters at the age of 12 they were sold and never heard of them...

And at 14, she was a chemical prodigy, and she was able to create a drug in minutes, she had an extraordinary alchemical gift...

And he's made a lot of bodily changes and biological changes to his body...

And she had followed the path of being able to be the dust queen of the underworld...

A part if not all your money came fromdrugs, plastic surgeries and body changes...

And Snorth was a white man with a red tuft on his head, and large of 2 meters and 42 centimeters and head tied, muscular and deformed and half crumpled two eyes one normal and another shapeless, crooked and misshapen,and he was a retard.

And he has a hard time talking and expressing himself, but he kills for chocolate, and he's got a good heart if we don't take into account that he was a bodyguard and murderer,and he doesn't know anything and does everything they say, and he fell several times from the crib.

And he was able to create medicine and chemistry and he had a factory in the underworld...

And discovered over time a sadistic desire and a longing for experiments with the human body, she came to be an assistant and disciple of one of the doctors of the underworld...

And he was the father of his first daughter and the first doctor to die...

When they split up a few years later and went in different directions...

Leroy Palmes went out of the country to root his name in the world.

What it was called... Doctor Death was one of Bruce Wayne's teachers...

At the age of 18, she went to live with one of her former clients, she also prostitutedíherself, but could go further with her alchemical gifts...

And he was obsessed with youth and would do anything to stay young, and he keeps with her Slot Michael and some of his children and the Christmas killer.

And he got a lot of money in nightclubs and with that he met Veronika, Amasteus, and Goki...

And on several occasions she was released from prison by Amasteus...

And it was Clifford Clarck Sanderson, he was the drug lord who hired her for several years...

And that's where she grew up in fame and when she discovered her gift for murder...

And she was the one who cleaned up and got rid of the boogeyman.

And at that time she came to become the angel of purple hair curled and flyy...

From time to time Opal came to spend Christmas with the children...

And between one of the passages she took a baseball bat and beat one of Lilian's sons to death...

And she kept herself young, just what a 15-year-old girl looks like.

The twin girls were taken away in the midst of an organization...

And Catherine was hired to kill other killers...

And then he went to sing a Christmas song packing a mutilated corpse...

They had two twin sons, Howard and Claude Sanderson, in 1950.

Her angelic smile covered up her beautiful smile killer aspect...

And she was able to create the most hallucinogenic drugs, and with that she came to kill her victims with smiles on her lips...

And again between another Christmas, she entered the room of one of the children with scissors and treasured her gutting the girl until there was nothing left. o

What about your drugs?

She granted hallucinogenicmoments, and happy moments of happiness,and in the midst of drugs, amphetamines and epinephrines she created for consummation and a wave of junkies...

By far they were the most controlled, but Thereza's orders were submissive...

There wasn't a son or daughter that Lilian didn't destroy or kill... either went crazy or made modifications and that could just fuck or experiment.

And gradually she went crazy, and lost any control in her actions...

Their marriage ended when Carnivale shot Sanderson in the summer of 1950, he was over 60 while they were living in Galton, Gotham...

Your husband had an undeniable reputation for being an abuser and a long history of uncontrollable and domestic violence...

And she killed every man who disrespected her...

And everyone believed she was a victim,but it was a long way from that.

And it was covered up that she would become the queen of the underworld if she were to kill Sanderson...

And she was persuaded by Goki and Veronika to do that...

And she had goons at her service and with that the angel of purple hair was legendary...

But what they didn't know was that it was Lilian who suffered from bouts of psychosis...

There were some reports and several documents that proved his treatment...

But that was ignored...

And that it wasn't far away, it was close to the shores of the interior...

She was tried but acquitted of the crime, having alleged self-defense.

She was pregnant at the time and would soon give birth to her second child with that man in question,agirl, Sheila Gay Sanderson, in 1959

She was the smartest, but somehow, she was trying at all costs to get out of Lilian'scontrol that would come to fix Lilian her, and when she realized that she was going to get out of control...

In 1960, when seven months pregnant with her third child from her penultimate relationship of that period...

And again your husband disappeared...

And nothing happened toher, and that came to ask for government assistance.

She was a poor woman...

And he ran the drug underworld for many years secretly...

And her gift of chemistry she was legendary...

And two years later she married the child's father, Robert, Andres Kmart.

And she came to be called Lilian Carnivale...

The child, Suesan, and Marlene Kmart, was born in September of the same year in 1967, and who had a son named William, 1962 came Ranieri Kmart, and in 1968, another son, Robert later came Wallace Kmart, Jr.

In 1970, Lilian gave birth to a daughter, Lilian (Lil) in honor ofherself, and after separating again...

And two years later she married Eron Kart for a short time and had little Marie Kart.

Your next husband died...

And between several consecutive relationships...

And several men from the underworld who would give money...

And she came to have around 22 children not counting those she aborted, sold and used in experiments of several different men and all come to disappear or separate and sometimes in artificial insemination...

And later she came to marry Jack Harlequin, in 1969 a distant cousin who had, Amber, Julie and Jack Harlequin Jr...

And he knew well that child was a year apart from him, it was the Joker...

And she came to rename her name baptizing after her subsequent separation as Lilian Carnivale Harlequin...

And no one wanted their children, it wasn't clear when Lilian went to Wayne's branch for expenses, and Thomas met that woman...

And when his children grew up he accompanied the meeting of Lilian and Amasteus, he made her very happy.

Bruce Wayne was 8 years old when he first saw her, and he already knew her whole story...

He reportedly couldn't do anything about that woman, but if he took it into consideration, she always asked for assistance and always seemed to ask for government help...

According to the records, she was a vulnerable woman.

And he discovered by following the records that Lilian was a descendant of Adora, and Rodolfos Harlequin...

And he could have two alternatives, tell hisfather, defend those children or use that woman's services in the future...

And there he saw little Jack..., his expression of submission and mischievous combined a lot there...

It was the Joker... and there was his abusive mother...

Future was future, and he would do nothing, nor move a straw...

And she had a hidden job in the underworld, she was a murderous perfidious, right there he would see joker grow up...

None of Lilian's children were spared their physical, verbal and psychological abuse.

And he came to observe, Lilian put them all on their knees in the middle of the room and pray for hours until they asked for forgiveness and even that did not help ...

And at that moment it wasn't enough little words, he saw in two times only half a few words of whispering were enough for her to force her children to hold each other and beat him with sledgehammers until he bled...

However, Lilian had a special hatred for her daughters Suesan and Sheila, fueled by jealousy and envy for the girls' blossoming and youth..

They were beautiful girls, she spent more time away than taking care of her children, she worked with the sadistic assassin of the underworld...

And while she faced the prospect of growing old and losing her appearance..

And that's when he approached her... , and even with the experiments she was still afraid of getting old.

And Bruce invited her to talk to Amasteus...

And he proposed something she never thought of refusing even once.

Sometimes she admonished, children, had them, dismembered them and ayned them...

And he drugged them in the middle of finding them and kidnapping them in parks...

Such was her motherly love...

She didn't think twice about doing something different...

And the ritual consisted of the following...

If she gets determined to raise her or a pure child, she would regain her youth...

And there was another part of the ritual, which she submitted to each of her children...

And she was already a killer and she liked that...

And it consisted of that when every child Lilian had and if these children were to survive,, to her and grow up,, when they killed for every child and adult that they killed, their souls, the souls that they reaped, well...

And she took the liberty of running with slings and attacking her victims...

That would make every life they killed, it would absorb the youth and lifespan of each victim...

And if they killed a child, it absorbed each child's lifespan.

And that whose expectation was a hundred years she absorbed life from youth and life time if she were not killed by them.

And she should work for Amasteus andBruce, in case they came to call her, and if she didn't obey... well...

Then she would die instantly.

Of all in total were ten births whose children disappeared...

By signing the contract she sometimes sacrificed her children...

And the rule was every time she made them suffer inducing the murders...

And the seven other deliveries were made in illegal clinics and of these there were only records of pregnancy control, of the children according to some records of the underworld were used in rituals ...

One of the tortures applied to girls was to force them to overeat.

And Bruce saw it a few times, and whoever tried to help or prevent the worst happened, sometimes when there were witnesses she forced her children to participate in the murders...

And the son's favorite to torture and eat until he vomits and eats his own vomit, was little Jack.

And the boy ate the bread that the devil kneaded and vomited...

Terry or Lilian was oneof the "mortal women" of the crypt queens underworld and that Lilian Carnivale was one of the imortal queens of the web...

And well she forced her children to believer that Suesan and Sheila were witches who cast her spells so that she would gain weight and become ugly.


	224. Chapter 224

35

Twice Jack tried to defend the sisters and twice he was forced to torture and if he wasn't happy she forced him to smile in the midst of his torture...

For years, Carnivale abused and tortured his children in various ways, including burning them with cigarettes and beating them.

And she was the queen of the torture of various criminals she came to become a colleague of murders with Veronika...

Sometimes on apparent grounds, Carnivale,focused his anger, especially on his daughters and trained his sons to beat, discipline and restrain their sisters and brothers...

And she subdued them and whipped them for several hours, sending him out...

And no one wanted to be with them, not even when they were younger or babies, and finally Lilian at the time she began to grow old found a way to have fun in keeping rejected children that even she didn't want...

And among the children who suffered the most were, Jack, Suesan,La Verne and Sheila

During a heated discussion in 1983...

And it was between the visits of Amasteus and Bruce...

And they left before and in the midst of torture, closing the doors and listening before they went their way in this period shortly after the death of his parents, he was ten years old...

The girls were trying to hide...

Suesan had denounced his mother Thereza to social assistance...

It didn't take long to come back with useless help of course...

And claiming that she tortured Jack and his brothers...

And she knew how to hide and subdue her children especially Jack, who feared her more than the devil himself...

And revealed the abuses, she had fled the previous afternoon, and in the midst of a torture session with Jack...

And she even knew enough magic to heal from extensive wounds...

And he showed no physical injury, but no one came to believe in children...

And she had returned with help, which was of no use...

And that's when they got a visit from social services, but as usual they interviewed in front of and on the woman's side...

And none of the children had the guts to go against their mother...

And with that in the midst of which they found that Sheila no longer wanted to be with her mother...

And after they left there Lilian picked up a .22 caliber pistol forced her youngest daughter There Verne to hold toward Suesan...

At that time Jack Jr was nine...

And while La Verne held the gun toward Suesan,Lilian sodomized Jack in front of his brothers and at this time was tied under the sink...

And scared that 10-year-old girl shot Suesan in the belly when she was 14...

The bullet was lodged, but in the girl, she was unconscious...

And when Lilian was more bothered by the dirt that would be on the carpet she took to the bathroom with the girl unconscious...

And he left her there for four weeks in the bathtub...

Jack was bleeding and for days he was fed under the sink...

And she lay there suffering...

And days later when she woke up she was fed into the bathtub...

And even if his children begged and even though his own daughter begging and even though Jack was constantly tortured and beaten...

And he won't leave the house...

And even if I asked you not to tell anyone...

And yet she refused to seek medical help and left Suesan handcuffed in a soap dish and to die in the bathtub.

She survived, so Lilian began treating her to make her better.

She finally recovered with absolutely no professional treatment, and she herself made the dressings...

And she trapped her under the kitchen table, for more than three years she fed her and tortured her just by taking off the handcuffs when she needed to use the bathroom and with supervision...

And for more than three years, between the tortures of Jack imprisoned handcuffed under the sink and next to Suesan, both grew humiliated and tortured were frequent...

During many years of encounters between the numerous meetings of these underworld killers, they saw that the older girls who were Opal,Catherine and the twins...

And whatever happened was grounds for a torture session...

In 1974, Suesan decided to tell her mother that she wanted to leave the house and she begged her to let her go, that she would not tell anyone, that she would never return...

And that would take Jack with her, she devoted days after days to begging, and at this time, she was gagged for a long time, and then Lilian took off the gags...

And between begging she was more convinced to let the girl go... but she had other ideas...

Lilian thought what to do with her, and was seduced to do one last torture session...

And in the midst of that she agreed on the condition that Suesan let her remove the bullet from the kitchen floor.

And she had psychologically tortured her son to have a smile for every torture session...

And while little Jack was a witness, she started using Mellaril capsules and alcoholic beverages as an anesthetic.

And while his other children were used as helpers, and among some of them who were in school...

Thereza ordered Robert to remove the bullet with a stiletto.

It was quickly noticed the signs of widespread infection, Suesan's skin turned yellow from jaundice, she became delirious and soon went into a coma.

Jack laughed hysterically about it, and went crazy until it got catatonic...

And she allowed the other children to walk on them while she was lying (dying) on the ground and her brother lost his sanity because of Satan...

Lilian told her other children that Suesan's illness was the result of Satan's possession and that the only way to cleanse the demon was with fire, and that her brother would no longer be a problem...

Lilian spent another time torturing the boy who no longer reacted between a few delusional laughs...

And while then they called Amasteus...

And Bruce realized that they were going there to take Jack to a sanitarium...

And that they took your sister and took her away...

She coerced Robert, Will, Howard and Claude and helped her eliminate Suesan..

They took her to the Sierra Nevada, interstate, out of Truckee,put her to theground, threw gasoline and burned her alive.

And she didn't like naughty children, there was what she called the dark torture room, or she was imprisoned there for weeks, and Jack was one of the constant victims of the dark room.

For just over five years between tortures, Robert, Will, Howard and Claude were trained and used in theirmurders.

And during what she called night hunts, she was paid to kill other psychopaths and was a hired killer...

And Bruce learned that Jack was still catatonic, and he was dropped off at a mental hospital...

After Suesan'sdeath, Lilian Carnilare focused the weight of her torture and brutality on Sheila.

According to Terry, Carnivale forced Sheila, La Verne, Marlene, his daughter Lilian III, Marie. Amber and Julie to become their whores...

And forced them to sell themselves to older men with Claude becoming professional assassins...

And Howard, he didn't seem to like it, but if he faltered a few times, they were arrested to the rotting corpses, others forced to chop up their own animals...

And in the midst of this, Terry gave his cry of freedom, he fled from the presence of Lilian...

And he went out on the street, doing gigs behind beaks.

And without ever Bruce, failing to follow the tracks of each of them...

And he went towards Terry without Lilian knowing and proposed a job...

And he was trained to be one of his silent agents...

And investigate some cases for Amasteus...

And she auctioned off her daughters' virginity at underworld auctions and then,she started one on one and accused them of transmitting a sexually transmitted disease to her via a toilet seat.

All girls between the ages of 12 and 16 became pregnant at the end of virginity loss...

And each of the children disappeared...

After that, Sheila and Mary's abuse increased. de

Sheila was locked in a closet for weeks and Marie was chained to the bed after giving birth for the second time in less than a year...

A birth made by her cutting her, and mutilating her...

Amber drowned in the middle of when she felt fever, Lilian put her under the cold shower for hours until she came to drown in the shower...

And taken to his laboratory used in his other experiments.

And unlike her Sheila who died of dehydration and starvation, but not before telling Terry that she would be next on her mother's "blacklist."

His body was packed in a cardboard box and dumped next to a road.

Somehow, before she drowned, she may havesurvived, and Bruce found her after following lilian's tracks Lilian that dumped her in that dark forest between Metropolises and Gotham...

And Julie became hysterical and amid her cry of despair at torture she was thrown across the road...

Somehow Julie survived, but she was never a normal girl again...

Bruce during the trail of clues that Lilian left,, he rescued Julie took her away he trained her as a psychopathic assassin...

And she had two more children, but she turned out to be a psychopathic killer...

Somehow she came to die and come back as a zombie killer...

They (the other two dead girls) have not been identified for many years.

Mariand when she turned 16 ran away and in turn found Bruce that with an idea, he took her to a friend, and she came to work as a luxury prostitute for Goki in one of his nightclubs...

Terry later stated that her mother forced her to burn down the family's sacramento apartment, hoping to destroy any evidence that could implicated her in sheila's death and her other sisters...

Terry later said that she survived her mother's abuse because she confronted her so she would let her out of the house.

Terry tried to talk to the authorities severaltimes, and in the years that followed, but stated that her story sounded so far-fetched (pretentious) that no one believed her.

And no one believed somehow thiss stories became a legend story of the carochinha... , and stayed that way.

And anyone who tried to intervene or tell ended up dead...

Lilian and her children were arrested in 1983, and without evidence were released...

Andwhenterry contactedtheauthorities several times without success.

Somehow Terry knew that Jack came to become the Joker...

On November 15, 1973, Lilian was charged with two counts of murder, two counts of conspiracy to commit murder, and two special circumstances charges: multiple murder and murder by torture.

Lilian Carnivale initially pleaded not guilty, and when she found out that her children contacted Amasteus and made a deal not to tellandm everything,she walked free... , and since there were no bodies, there were no crimes.

And there was a deal...

Never let it get caught...

And there was an agreement the crimes were covered up, and several people were paid to shut up...

She never pleaded guilty,never found evidence against her, and the circumstances and the situation was covered up...

On October 17, 1995, she was contacted by Bruce Wayne...

And she both her children who stayed with her and those who remained and did not go crazy were trained became murderers and were never seen more ...

And after that she became an international chemist of the underworld...

And his fame as the underworld seer was legendary.

The Castellammare War between Giuseppe "Joe the Boss" Masseria and Salvatore "Little Caesar" Maranzano was the catalysis of the beginning of the creation of the Five Families.

Having variously acted on both sides to achieve his own goals, Charles "Lucky" Luciano managed to kill both bosses to restructure theMafia.

And to eliminate the position of the Chiefs" (Capo di Capi) so coveted by Maranzano, and establish the Commission to regulate and solve cases between the Families, and he was the murderer of silence...

There were many names, and they were chosen, the Red-D-Demon,, and the thousand masks of spirits and demons and the man who disappeared and belonged to the clan of the crypt, and there he was, eliminating and making anyone who wished to disappear, his legend was mythical, and he made them disappear.

In theory he sent his victims and their targets to the silent and infinite dimension, and that's where the banishment was, and they slept eternity, but he made them believe they disappeared.

And it wasone of the five established branches,and it was headed by Joe Bonanno, and he was the man who eliminated his targets, and was formed by the former Maranzano Family,was an ancient, unprecedented war.

Bonanno was at that time the youngest boss of the five chiefs, at the age of 26.

He ran the family with the organization of popular criminal businesses, such as gambling, loan sharking, and protectionfee, and was the teacher of the seer of the future the little W.

The Bonanno Family was considered the most supportive among the members due to the fact that it was made up mostly ofSicilians, and that they were inhabitants of the small port town of Castellammare del Golfo, Sicily (hometown of Joe Bonanno).

Bonanno believed very much in the blood relationship and that only a strictly Sicilian education could maintain the traditional values of the CosaNostra, but it would serve no purpose in the future.

Bonanno's power was even greater because of his close relationship with Joseph Profaci, head of one of the Five Families.

And he can use that knowledge from a thousand eras ahead to use that in the past when he was still a teenager traveling the world and ended up in Italy.

One of the reasons for the closeness between them was the marriage of Bonanno's son Salvatore ("Bill") to Profaci's niece,Rosalie, with whom he had a long, lasting relationship of back and forth.

If the members of the other three Families decided to interfere in Bonanno's endeavors, the ties with the ProfaciFamily, with whom he had contact, and (which would later be known asthe Columbus Family), would makethem think twice.

However, the death of Joe Profaci in 1962 threatened to weaken Bonanno's position, he was aware ofit, amid his schemes and his predictions.

The BonannoWar, and themen of the Bonanno Family were becoming increasingly fearful, and complained that the chief was rarely present.

The fuse of conflicts was the choice of the new consigliere to replace John Tartamella,and just when Bonanno chose his son Bill, while Gaspar DiGregorio, a longtime capo and old friend of Joe's, hoped to be chosen.

The Commission decided that he, Joe Bonanno, no longer deserved to be the boss, so appointing Gaspar DiGregorio the new head of the organization.

The skirmishes that then occurred between DiGregorio's allies and those loyal to Bonanno,and these led by Frank Labruzzo and Bonanno's son Salvatore "Bill" Bonanno..

And they became known as the Bonanno War,there was plot.

And he just expressed exactly what everyone had in mind, he just put in their mouth what they wanted to do.

And with that each of them was expressing in good and loud voice, what they really wanted, and each of them, and believing that they would have more pieces than the other, and the family greed grew, and along with the desire to have a larger slice of the cake.

And the peace in Brooklyn was broken by DiGregorio's men and between the plots, which were thus generating battles in the streets, with some deaths taking place on both sides,and between internal wars between them.

Peace offers from both sides were rejected and the Family's problems continued.

The Commission got tired of the case and replaced DiGregorio with Paul Sciacca, but the war continued anyway.

And Bonanno listening to his advice, and even with an imminent heart attack because he suffered from the heart, so he was about to infarct.

The war finally ended when Bonanno, still hidden, suffered a heartattack, and in the midst of the crisis, in which he believed...

And while it was a trap, according to medical records he would have at a specific time...

And he appeared right there hours before, and proposed that if he saw the light and glory of the Lord, he should announce the end of the war and resign.

And although he did not need much time was well given, and upon returning from the heart attack he announced his permanent withdrawal in 1968 (he would then live to the age of 97, dying in Arizona in 2002, but he did not need to know it...

And Bee charged them several times, favors if they pay for favors and not with money.

Both factions then united under Sciacca's leadership, but he was arrested for drug trafficking in 1971, being replaced by Natale "JoeDiamonds."

And Evola in charge of the Family and with his favors in exchange for other visions..

And thes ua leadership had a short period,even with debts of favors, and charges of favors prior to his death (of natural causes) in 1973 brought Phillip "Rusty" Rastelli to the throne.

Rejected by theCommission, and dueto the internal conflict of the Bonanno Family, the members had the family chair in the Commission..

And that was reled, and Rastelli became head of a Family not content and seemingly destined for the end.

A former friend of Rastelli's, Carmine "Lillo the Cigar" Galante, became a powerful and dangerous renegade, calling himself head of the organization.

Having previously acted as the focal point of the business of importing heroin into the U.S. viaCanada.

And when Galante was also responsible for improving the organization's drug trafficking operations,he diverted some resources and made raids where he can see that each of the drugs transported was sent.

The incredibly lucrative business he was able to do made the Family rich, but the other four Families were left out of the arrangements; Gallant was getting scabies to scratchhimself, and they didn't like it at all.

When eight members of the Luciano-Genovese Family were killed at Galante's behest for attempting to interfere with their drug trafficking operations, the other familys.

And he made it difficult by calling in favors from other colleagues and police officers in raids and ambushes.

And that they decided that he was alive,and only because he was the boss of the Bonanno, but that he had to be removed.

Galante was then shot dead by three masked men at a restaurant in bushwick, Brooklyn.

Rastelli became chief once again, but the Family's internal disputes were going too far and they sought the advice of some members and secretly his.

Three renegadecapos, and Phillip Giaccone, Alphonse Indelicato and Dominick Trinchera. .

And with intrigue within the family, who wanted a bigger slice, and they began to question Rastelli'sleadership.

And with that they seemed to plan to take him down.

And during a secret meeting between possible allies, andwith the blessings of the other Families, Rastelli managed to "dispatch" the three through the performance of future chief Joseph "Big Joe" Massino,and they sought out the assassins.

The then Mafia boss in Montreal, Vito Rizzuto, was extradited from Canada to the U.S. in August 2006 and will face charges in connection with the murders of the three Captains of the Bonanno Family in 1981.

Donnie Brasco, and dois men were involved in the murder of the three caporegimes Bonanno , and Benjamin "Lefty Guns" Ruggiero and his capo Dominick "Sonny Black" Napolitano.

Benny had met a man named Donnie Brasco, and he knew about him, and through another contact, himself, and became friends and companions, even proposed him as a full member of the Family...

And it was revealed that Brasco was a less reliable man than he seemed, he himself had connections with this man, but he depended on his disguise, and he was in the way.

And for several days with the help of informants, and that he had contact, gathering information, but he simply went to him, and revealed what he knew from the records.

And that was in fact FBI agent Joseph D. Pistone,himself was his contact who established a method of connection and were FBIspies.

Numerous accusations were made against family members with pistone's evidence andtestimony, and went to him as a psychic, and revealed it.

And he delivered some traitors and that he may induce to have the idea of a war within the family.

Both Ruggiero and Rastelli received huge sentences and would die behind bars during the 1990s (both from cancer).

Napolitano met a worsefate, and on August 17, 1981, and he tried to escape, for later, that he was killed, in the basement of the house of Ron Filocomo, by Filocomo and Frank "Curly" Lino.

With Rastelli's death in 1991 in prison, Big Joey Massino,and he got in touch with each of them, and obtained his ascension to the throne,and he was consulted frequently,nor was he just a seer and charlatan of the underworld.

Finally, the Family had found a man who could change theirfortunes, and they believed that he could be an achievement and a rare gem.

And tospread a more hidden way of doing business, Massino not only focused on the drug business but became a true mafia boss..

And he had a single flaw among many, he was superstitious, and believed in the strangest crendices, and thank God that he believed in visions from beyond, he consulted him and always sought him out to see thefuture, and prayed before and after killing.

He also entered other areas less flashy to the authorities, such as stock market fraud, money laundering and loansharking, and as usual, he diverted money when he was transported between roads, between exits and entrances to cities.

As a result, while the other Families saw their bosses being targeted by the police due to drug crimes, Massino managed to stay clean until Napolitano's murder came back to haunt him,that he was as superstitious as he was afraid of ghosts. s

He and his deputy chief and brother-in-law, Salvatore Vitale, were charged withthe crime along with two of their capos.

Vitale, who had been up to that point absolutely loyal to hisboss, he invented ghost stories, and used the service entrance to put gadgets there Houdini.

And one of the great psychics and magical charlatans, he had a secure mansion that was kept with magical paraphernalia like the home of a charlatan seer.

And he decided to switch sides, which sentenced Massino to life in prison. Capital punishment (death penalty), before he went mad pursued by ghosts.

And he had been considered for Massino more than a seer,but in 2004 he became the first chief to serve as an informant, avoiding capital punishment.

And invent stories that he would be a cover in hell if he didn't reveal where he'd be, more like trick mirrors photos and lights.

It is believed that Massino was the man who pointed to the FBI a location in Ozone Park, Queens, called "The Hole", where the body of Alphonse Indelicato was located.

Digging the earth, the authorities unearthed the remains of Dominick Trinchera and Phillip Giaccone, as well as a body suspected to be that of John Favara.

And the neighbor of the then head of the Gambino Family, John "Johnny Boy" Gotti, who had been killed for revenge for running over Gotti's young son, Frank, who died in the accident.

Former chief Joseph Massino is suspected of having given information about the number of high-ranking members of the BonannoFamily, he turned him in, and just like an undercover FBI agent..., and a small deal.

And all he would say about interim boss Vincent "Vinny Gorgeous" Basciano, whose conversations with Massino were recorded between late 2004 and early 2005 by Big Joey himself.

Before Massino became an informant, his interim boss was Anthony "Tony Green" Urso, whose position had a short period, as he was also sent toprison.

And by countless convictions, and a little bird gave his tongue in the teeth, and that allowed Basciano to take control of the organization,and the missing transport money.

Vincent Basciano's acting chief of staff was terse with his arrest in late 2004, but with Massino's betrayal, authorities said Basciano had taken over as de facto chief in 2005.

And everyone believed that he is still the current boss and leads the now weakened Bonanno Family from his cell,he keeps frequent and regular visits to him.

Authorities continue to harass the Family, such as the february 16, 2006 arrest of acting chief Michael "Mikey Nose" Mancuso on murder charges.

And while Chief Vincent Basciano was recently convicted of charges of conspiracy to murder, attempted murder..

And along with illegal gambling that they frequented through a back door, he had to use his prediction that it was pure mathematics.

And the sI trial is scheduled for early 2007.

Federal authorities recently stated in a New York newspaper that the current head of the Bonanno Family, Basciano, has appointed the head of business inBrooklyn.

And when Salvatore "Sal the Ironworker" Montagna, 35 years old, resident in Elmont, Long Island, as the new interim head of the Family.

Sal Montagna was a hitherto unknown soldier on the Bronx team led by capo Patrick "Patty from the Bronx" DeFilippo until he later became the team's interim capo.

And when he was sentenced to prison for murder and extortion,of money that was never discovered, the man who received yes, but the money did not, and in 2003, patty from the Bronx.

Federal law enforcement sources said Salvatore Montagna had been chosen as acting chief by Vincent Basciano to maintain the Bonanno Family's power base by the Bronx faction.

The organization's power base was traditionally maintained by the Brooklynfaction, and from the time of Family Patriarch Joseph Bonanno to the rise of the Queens faction led by Phillip "Rusty" Rastelli in the early 1970s.

The rise of the Bronx faction began with Basciano's promotion to interim chief, which continued with the rise of Michael Mancusco to basciano's interim chief, and currently with the position of Sal Montagna.

Montagna is generally called "Sal the Zip" as he was one of the immigrants from Joseph Bonanno's hometown in Sicily, Castellammare del Golfo.

And with advice they were recruited by Carmine Galante in the 1970s,and all to strengthen the organization and maintain the so-called "Pizza Connection",which was an organization that struggled with other organizations.

And he is very attached to the Sicilian faction of the Family and to a fellow Castellammarês, Baldassare Baldo Amato, who is currently in prison.

It also had close relationship with the former Sicilian caporegime Cesare "Caesar" Bonventre, murdered in 1984, they had connections between them.

In July 2004 brooklyn federal prosecutors "say that, after all, in the last four years, and that they have won convictions against renowned 75 mobsters and with or associates.

And there was more in a criminal clan with less than 150 members made,and with that they had paid many years ofkickbacks and bribes, in addition to so-called royalties to function between the subdivisions between the mobsters and the missing money.

Several high-ranking Bonannos, including two former interim chiefs and the current chief, were recently indicted and convicted, raising the clamor for victory by theauthorities.

And about the Bonanno Family and the Cosa Nostra of New York,he charged favors for favors, and handing over the weakest that would be delivered anyway.

And in February 2005, Capo Anthony "Tony Green" Urso confessed to the crimes of murder, gambling, loan sharking and extortion, all for fear of an afterlife.

And while Capt. Joseph "Joe Saunders" Cammarano, along with Private Louis Restivo, confessed to murder,they were cornered in the midst of crimes.

Twelve members of the Bonanno Family, in addition to associates, over the. age of 70, including the interim consigliere.

And that it was Anthony "Mr. Fish" Rabito and the respected soldier Salvatore Scudiero, and each of them were arrested on June 14, 2005 for operating a $10 million annual gambling network.

And the most recents blows against the Family was on September 20, 2006, in which were sentenced the capos Louis "Louie Ha Ha" Attanasio and Peter "The Rabbit" Calabrese to 15 years in prison for the murder of capo Cesare "Caesar" Bonventre in 1984 in the queens district.

Under the regency of former chief Joseph Massino, the Bonanno Family had once again returned to the top among the five families of New Yorkand.

And there was a power in the American underworld, but the high level of betrayal and condemnation left the Family in chaos and drove it back to failure.

The betrayal of the former head of the Family, Big Joey Massino, and Salvatore Vitale, in addition to four other former capos, caused the Family to lose power, influence, and respect within the New Yorkunderworld.

And that never seen before since the incident called "Donnie Brasco", he had a consensus betweenjustifiable thoughts between the family and the missing money of nature of an alleged fraudulent scheme between theft of criminals.

For more than seven decades no "made" member of the Family had passed to the government, and now there was a flood ofinformants, and he saw and witnessed several embezzlements of money.

And also the diversion and disappearance of trucks that made deliveries that never reached their destination.

The bronx faction's ability to remain in control of the Family will be determined along with the future of the Bonanno organization's position in the Americanunderworld.

And he knew that they were very prominent, and that they would remain in power over a period of time, until the rise of his gallery of villains, and remained unchanged.

The reintegration of the immigrant family in Brazil is awaited.

Following the generations of Mercedes Bonanno, Diliane CrCri and Thomas Valerian, he knew that they spread in periods of time, and by factions between organized crimes.

The Cosa nostra (also known only as mafia) is a secret criminal society that developed in the first half of the 19th century in Sicily, Italy.

At the end of the 19th century, Cosa nostra also developed on the east coast of the United States and Australia, following the waves of immigrants from southern Italy. According to Paolo Pezzino,and they spread power.

And the Mafia is a type of organized crime not only active in various illegal fields, but also with tendencies to exercise sovereign functions..

And that normally belonging to public authorities - on a specific territory...

Some scholars see themafia, and as a set of attributes, deeply rooted in popular culture, as a lifestyle, as illustrated by the Sicilian ethnographer Giuseppe Pitrè..

And that at the end of the nineteenth century, andthe mafia is the awareness of someone's value; the exaggerated concept of individual strength as the sole judge of all conflicts of interest or ideas.

Many Sicilians do not regard these men as criminals, but as role models or protectors, since the state was unable to offer protection to the weak and poor.

And backin the 1950s, the funeral inscription of villalba's legendary boss, Calogero Vizzini, and that he said that his mafia was not criminal, but maintained respect for the law, the defense of all rights.

And to the greatness of character,and he saw that man of value who proved to be a powerful man, being the first man to hold power.

And that andlove,and themafiaqui" means something like pride, honor, or even social responsibility: an attitude, not an organization.

In 1925, former Italian Prime Minister Vittorio Emanuele Orlando reported to the Italian Senate that he felt proud to be a mobster, since that word meant honorable, noble,generous, but the meaning died a long time ago.

In the original Sicilian Cosa Nostra, each group is called famiglia or Cosca.

In the Italian-American mafia only the first denomination is used. Each "family" is organized asfollows.

At the top of the hierarchy is Capo, colloquially known as Don. Through it pass all decisions about the family, and for him must reach a percentage of the profits of all operations of its members.

Just below the Don is Sottocapo(en: Subbose, en: Underboss). It serves as a temporary substitute in the case of the absence of the chief and also as an intermediary between him and the other members below in the hierarchy.

Consigliere acts as Don's advisor, is the only one who can actually ponder the actions of the chief, serving as a secondopinion, and his advice.

It is usually a post occupied by someone of great experience and expertise to mediate conflicts and negotiations.

Subordinates directly to the Deputy Chief are the Caporegimes, also known as Captains or erroneously as Capos as previously said, this name designates don himself.

Each of these, command a regime or team, which are composed of soldiers and associates.

A percentage of all profit earned by this team is passed directly to the head of the family in the form of a tribute.

From 1860, the year the new unified Italian state seized Sicily and the Papal States, the Popes became hostile to the state. In 1870..

And the Pope declared himself ambushed by the Italian state and accused Catholics of refusing cooperation with the state.

Sicily was strongly Catholic, and always had the tradition of being closed to foreigners.

And he teve strong influences of Luigi Anriquelli, Lubbone so known for his godchildren.

The frictions between the Church and the state gave a great advantage to the criminal gangs inSicily.

And they claimed to citizens that cooperating with the police (who represented the Italian state) was an anti-Catholic activity.

And fhi in the two decades following 1860,when he maintainedhis influence between conflicts and more details.

And that the term Mafia came to the attention of the public, even though at the time it was considered more as an attitude or code of values than an organization.

The first mention in official legal documentation of the mafia and that appeared in the late nineteenth century when such a Dr. Galati and who was subjected to threats of violence from a local mobster.

And they didn't have many alternatives, and they were trying to drive Galati off their land and take care of them.

And cattle theft, the collection of protection fees and the bribery of state officials were the biggest sources of income and protection of the Mafia in those days.

The Cosa nostra also took hold of Masonic oaths and rituals, such as the famous initiation ceremony.

During the fascist period in Italy, Cesare Mori, mayor of Palermo, used special powers granted to him to persecute the Mafia, forcing many mobsters to flee to other countries or risk going to jail.

Many of the escaped mobsters went to the UnitedStates.

And among them Joseph Bonanno, known as Joe Bananas, who came to dominate the American arm of the Mafia.

However, when Mori began pursuing the mobsters involved in the fascist hierarchy, he was overthrown and the fascist authorities declared that the Mafia had been defeated.

Anddespite the Mafia being weakened, she was not defeated as had been claimed. Even with the blow to its members, Mussolini.

And that had his admirers in the New York Mafia, especially Vito Genovese (although andle is from Naples and not Sicily).

And Italian fascism never managed to exterminate the mafia and it helped the Americans in mussolini's deposition.

After fascism, the Mafia only regained its power in Italy again after the surrender of the country in World WarII.

And with the American occupation,and it was the United States,and they used Italian connections of American mobsters,between exchanges of favors.

And that during the invasion of Italy and Sicily in 1943. Lucky Luciano, Vito Genovese and other mobsters, who were captured in this period in the United States .

And that they provided intelligence to the U.S. Army and used their influence to ease the troop's path.

In addition, Luciano's control over the ports prevented sabotage by axis agents.

According to drug trafficking expert Dr. Alfred W. McCoy, Luciano was allowed to command his criminal network from his cell in exchange for his support.

After the war, Luciano was rewarded with his release and deportation to Italy, where he was able to continue his criminal career freely.

And he went to Sicily in 1946 to continue his activities and when he followed Luciano,and that forged a crucial alliance with the Corsican Mafia, leading to the development of a vast international network of heroin trafficking.

And that initially supplied by Turkey and based in Marseille - the well-known "French Connection".

Later, when Turkey began eliminating its opium production, he used his connections with Corsica to start a dialogue with expatriate mobsters in South Vietnam.

And mcollaboration with the top bosses of the American mafia, including Santo Trafficante Jr., Luciano and his successors benefited from the chaotic conditions of Southeast Asia.

And that the result of the Vietnam War to establish a base of supply and distribution in the Golden Triangle .

And that he with this would soon begin to supply a huge amount of heroin to the United States, Australia and other countries.

The Second Mafia War in the early 1980s was a large-scale conflict within the Mafia itself and also led to the murders of several politicians, police chiefs and magistrates.

Salvatore Riina and his Corleonesi faction prevailed in this war.

The new generation of mobsters had given priority to white collar crimes over traditional extortion crimes.

In reaction to this development, the Italian press forged the expression Cosa Nuova, and the new thing, a pun on Cosa shows, his help he administered and to refer to the renewed organization.

The first 'pentito' (a captured mobster who collaborated with the judicial system) was Tommaso Buscetta, who lost several allies..

And with his predictions, and that frightened by the events ofthe war and began to make complaints to the prosecutor Giovanni Falcone, around 1983.

And isto led to the Maxi Trial (1986-1987,he used his contacts and with his manipulationskills.

And that resulted in the trial of hundreds of mobsters. When Italy's Supreme Court upheld the convictions in January 1992, Riina took revenge.

The politician Salvatore Lima managed to prevent several attacks, but this time there was no way, and was murdered in March 1992.

And he had long been investigated for being the main,and withthe mafia connection,and with the government,they had more than one type of negotiation.

And with what was later confirmed by Buscetta's testimony,he had theinfluence with the Mafia,and who was clearly dissatisfied with his services.

Falcone and the promoter Paolo Borsellino, he had played both sides with success and excellence, and they were executed, and a few months later.

And isto led to public outrage and the dismantling of the government, resulting in the arrest of Riina in January 1993, who feared along with several protests.

More and more 'pentites' began to emerge. Many would pay a high price for their cooperation, usually the death of relatives.

Andfor example, the mother, aunt and sister of the defector of Cosa shows, and that withadvice was Francesco Marino Mannoia were murdered.

The Corleonesi retaliated with a campaign of terrorism, a series of bombings against sights in Italy: the Via dei Georgofili in Florence; Via Palestro in Milan; to Piazza SanGiovanni.

And in Lateran and Via San Teodoro in Rome, which left 10 dead and 93 injured and caused various damage to the historical heritage, such as the Uffizi Gallery. Bernardo Provenzano.

And he took over as kingpin of the Corleonesi, interrupted this campaign and replaced it with a campaign of silence, which became known as 'pax mafiosi'. .

Andthis campaign allowed the Mafia to slowly regain the power it had already possessed.

He was arrested in 2006 after 43 years on active duty.

After Provenzano's arrest, Matteo Messina Denaro took charge of the mafia.

A police operation that ended with the arrest of 18 people on the island of Sicily in Italy and Thomas Gambino in New York revealed the new connections between one of Cosa Nostra's families, the Sicilian mafia, and the Gambino in the United States.

During the early hours of the morning in Italy, palermo police and the FBI arrested 19 people on charges of criminal association, aggravated extortion and fraudulent transfer of property and valuables.

Police explained that investigations allowed them to know the contacts between Passo dei Rigano's mafia family in Palermo and The Gambino Crime Family in NewYork, and he kept in secret contact, knowing his schemes, in advance.

Among those arrested are Tommaso Inzerillo and his cousin Francesco, who had to flee to the U.S. after a mafia war in the 1980s.

Upon returning to Italy in the early 2000s, the two Inzerillo cousins managed to establishcontacts, and with some of the last members of a rival group..

And with the intrigues and struggles for power, and the brothers Gaetano and Giuseppe Sansone, and rebuild the ranks of the mafia family of Passo dei Rigano.

From this city, they controlled food distributors, managed gambling and luck, and also practiced extortion.

The investigations also documented the stable relationships between Passo dei Rigano's mobsters and gambino family members such as Frank Cali (murdered in March in New York), and Thomas Gambino.

Thomas Gambino, one of the clan's chiefs, is under house arrest at his Staten Island residence, according to the statement and some documents.

An August 2018 video was found in which Gambino, from New York, and Tommaso Inzerillo chat in a dinghy in the Sea of Sicily.

They talk about how to split the profits from the sale of land in the Dominican Republic that was in the name of Frank Cali, but the money was diverted and never reached its destination.

Two intermediaries made contacts between the Sicilians and the Americans.

And a third turned a blind eye, and raised the amount before it reached its destination, and every five transports two did not reach their destination.

It's been years ofawareness, or attempts, of taking, to no avail, and that he can literally use that as the fault of other people.

And withthe camera in tow, I became a witness to all the evil that was taking place.

And therewere years of civil war: Sicilians against Sicilians,and that using mistrust and intrigue kept organized crime verydisorganized, and several times, and in which they had wars and divided power, but that had slaughters, raids and attacks.

And they oosed murdered the best judges, the bravest journalists, the prepared police, the politicians averse to corruption, but not as prepared as they should be, if they would not be less dead, not murders.

And women and even children were murdered in shootings and power struggles.

And inpolitical innueuria, the buildings of palermo's old town collapsed.

And therewas no work.

And with the slaughters and unemployment led to despair, to trafficking, to the use of heavy drugs.

Andit's been years too complicated for me and so many others.

In my studio, which for a long time was also my home, lived love and indignation, he gathered documents and various information.

And he found nthe walls, pictures of crimes and poetry alternated obsessively.

And that they did what he wanted andwe wanted to document everything, we wanted to tell the world what was going on and simultaneously, and they wanted and was to be the people who loved and enjoyed life,and helistened to despair.

As the Mafia war escalated, in the future they gave courses to young photographers, and Franco a former professed,

To which he openedu the first Sicilian photo gallery,taking home patients from psychiatric hospitals, we founded a magazine called Grande Vu..

And she was fun and politically brave.

And withour photographs of mobsters and victims, we did exhibitions where possible, including on the streets.

In 1986, unexpectedly, news came from New York that I had received the Eugene Smith award. It was the turning point. I figured you should do more. It wasn't enough just to photograph.

I joined the Green Party and participated in its battles. I became a city councilman. I joined the work of a youngmayor.

And he was very brave, and he read about Leoluca Orlando, Catholic and anti-mobster, and turned on and informed himself and so guiding the steps, and I becamethe public of Palermo, and he lived several times a concursado, and living between several lives at the expense of his schemes.

For four years I dedicated myself to the city.

And from her I received love and gratitude.

Andi'm looking for the best years of my life.

I finally had the power to "do things", plant thousands of trees and flowers, help the poor, work for women and the disadvantaged, demonstrate that it was possible to have an honest politicalclass, and that after a while he kept his life back tonormal.

After four years, fui eleito deputado for the Sicilian Assembly.

And it wasone of the most useless experiences of my life.

I could get a lot of money and I couldn't do anything else for the city or Sicily.

In opposition, I was just a number.

Everything was decided in secret in the political offices, and any fight was lost beforehand.

And then he came back a little bit and started over so he could be in the shoes of a charlatan psychic.

Then, in 1992, came the great massacres: they murdered Judge Giovanni Falcone, his wife and three escort agents.

Sixty days later, another judge, Paolo, Borsellino,

And five other agents blew up,and they were squeegee murders, and it was supposed to be a judge's factory.

And then m, also killed an excellent priest, Don Pino Puglisi, who wanted to educate young people, no one needed educatedchildren.

I didn't photograph: alongside the honest Sicilians, crying, I joined the marches against theMafia, but let's be honest that this was the least worst.

Several people had lost their dreams. And dreams are lost and that was in pieces.

And the Mafia was moving stronger and stronger, increasingly associated with the police.

And he saw it found a small publisher, Edizioni della Battaglia, and spent all the money he had to publish texts against the Mafia, released 150 titles, which he picked up and read and can use this for hisstudies. çou

After a while, I left. It was bad. For a year and a half I took refuge in Paris.

Today, after eighteen years, I live in Palermo and between comings and goings..

I don't shoot for the paper anymore.

I wouldn't have the strength for that.

The new photographs are linked to my intimacy.

And also linked to thepast, and he started again.

My town is dirty and full of traps, the new Mafia hardly kills anymore.

It is no longernecessary, and have been several times in which he can use this.

Many of the mobsters are already in power, in charge of economics or politics.

And in Palermo, 1976, when he saw for the first and next time, Vincenzo Battaglia was killed in the dark, in the middle of the trash. His wife tried to help him, but it was too late.

And the arrest of Nicola and Patrick Assisi, father and son accused of connection with the 'ndrangheta and captured by the Federal Police in Praia Grande (SP) and he, threw light on one of the most powerful mafia groupsin Italy.

And withthe base in Calabria, the beak of the boot,and representing the Italian map, the 'ndrangheta used to be eclipsed by the ostentatious attacks of the Sicilian.

And it was Cosa Nostra or the urban wars of the Neapolitan Camorra, but it gained strength and today controls much of the international cocaine trade.

Below are some features of these three groups that command organized crime inItaly.

And the Cosa Nostra, and this is the group most identified with the term the mafia, which comes from the Sicilian, mafiusu,and arrogant, especially because of the spiral of violence.

And that marked the second half of the 20th century in Sicily and its representations in cinema.

And it was when he saw his successor out of jail, Bernardo Provenzano (1933-2016), and that he began a process of pacification..

And he infiltrated the factions of the Cosa Nostra,and who did his best to reduce the media attention that hung over the group,he can use this in his schemes.

And last December, the Police of Italy arrested the one who would be the new mafia leader, Settimino Mineo, as part of an investigation that found that criminals .

And that they had reconstituted the dome of the Cosa Nostra, inactive since the early 1990s, because of Riina's arrest.

The return of this collegiate is an indication that the clans decided to recover the unitary structure that was in the Cosa Nostra.

'ndrangheta, and that thessim as the Cosa Nostra, the 'ndrangheta, from neighboring Calabria, is based on clans, called 'ndrine (of the singular 'ndrina).

The difference is that these factions are true family nuclei,and it was as the case of Nicola and Patrick Assisi shows, and while in the Sicilian mafia the links are not always blood.

As a result, the phenomenon of the "repentant" is less common in the 'ndrangheta.

At Cosa Nostra, on the other hand, are famous whistleblowers who gave up their mafia ties, such as Tommaso Buscetta (1928-2000). .

And Riina's rival and with stints in Brazil,and he made inroads when he can use this in his travels and his academic works.

This feature also means that the 'ndrangheta does not have a centralized command and can act without raising the cry of the Cosa Nostra.

The result is that their fight for the state becomes much more difficult.

Not a few consider the 'ndrangheta the most powerful mafia inItaly, and even the world, and I doubt that if they enteredBrazil, the mouth and the PCC would leave in one piece.

And if there was a war, and even today, and its ramifications hit Europe, North America and Latin America,they would literally wipe out the gangs on the hill, and there would be no hill left.

On Italian soil, his power of influence even reaches organized crowds from the North, and he can use this and his predictions, and it was as demonstrated in the process..

And that he with this can come out of the bowels of darkness, and that unraveled how a clan had infiltrated among the "ultras" of Juventus to profit from the resale of tickets.

Camorra – The Neapolitan mafia gained worldwide fame with the film book "Gomorrah" by Roberto Saviano, which still lives under police escort, but its formation is even older than that of the Cosa Nostra, probably from the first half of the 19th century.

Like the 'ndrangheta, it does not have a unitary and centralized command, adopting a horizontal structure that ignores the characteristic hierarchy of Cosa Nostra.

While the Sicilian and Calabrian mafias use violence as a means of achieving their goals, wars and ambushes, which for the Camorra, it is often an end.

And it was something intrinsic to his own form of organization,he was a center of informationsearches, and his schemes.

These characteristics create a scenario of constant conflicts betweenclans, wars and deaths.

In the 1970s and 1980s, mobster Raffaele Cutolo formed the so-called "New Organized Camorra" (NCO), and he sought his advice, and sought to unify control of the Neapolitan mafia under his power..

And that after turf wars and random conflicts and slaughters in random buildings and establishments in search of eliminating their competitors.

Cutolo attracted inmates and the poor youth of Campania, and his rise occurred amid bloody wars with the other Neapolitan factions.

The NCO ended up supplanted by the "New Family", a kind of federation of clans created for the purpose of defeating Cutolo, who is now serving a life sentence in isolation.

Without the motivation to dethrone the NCO, the New Family ended up falling apart and making room for the old horizontal organization of the Camorra.

In addition to drug trafficking, the Neapolitan mafia, and that drugs and money disappeared from time to time, and has a strong role in the management of toxic waste, and in the textile market, as is abundantly documented by Saviano in "Gomorrah". (ANSA)

And a young man and the first capo of the Italian mafia of New York was a Sicilian immigrant, a guy Giuseppe Morello, who arrived in the city at the age of 25 in 1892.

He had a deformed hand, where there was only one little finger, and it came from corleone's mafia environment.

There were only 1,000 Italians in New York in 1850, but by 1900 there were already 150,000. Morello couldn't be amobster, and right off the bat, no one starts out as a boss,he was a rough man from the Midwest.

And that he fucked, drank and ayked, and that served as a henchman half bowl at first, and that he used to literally fuck with the other men, and was not joking, careful to pass him and not ask leave.

And amore rabble immigrant, the Italians still didn't send anything on the streets, dominated by bands of Irish and Jews.

Andin addition, he arrived in the United States in the midst of an economic crisis.

And teve of making a living harvesting cotton and cutting sugar cane in Louisiana and Texas,he kept some of this information for him when he found it years later and in hisreign.

Five years later he was able to return to New York and has already set up his own group, which starred in 1903 one of the first crimes that alarmed thepress.

And everything he studied and found out about certain barbaric gangs of Italians, the famous case of the barrel: appeared a corpse folded in two inside a barrel.

With such a subject, this Morello, is born a New York mafia dynasty that reaches to this day, the genovese clan.

And the dinastia without successions of blood in the command in the strict sense, of parents and children, but often bloody.

By natural selection, in the thirties, four other great surnames wereconsolidated.

And it was Columbus, Bonanno, Gambino and Lucchese.

And so we have the Five Mafia Families of New York, as lines of succession without interruption to this day.

Who decided to organize the thing like this was Charles Lucky Luciano, modern Mafia writer and member of the Genovese.

This recognition of gangs, this division of power, territory and skills, was an idea to end internal wars.

And finally, to put a little order and be able to devote yourself to business.

Andthat's what it was about: the Mafia is a carbon paper copy of the system, an epic of capitalism in its wildest version, with the motto of making money wherever and however.

And these immigrants from squalid and still feudal villages in Sicily longed for money and respect; then luxury and power.

Be like those there or more, more Americans than Americans.

Remember the first sentence you hear in The Godfather?

It's this:

I believe in America.

America made myfortune, and so it was.

Lucky Luciano, who had a modern vision of how to be a gangster, structured the Mafia as a big company, with five great directors on the board of directors and with market division.

The so-called Commission met for the first time in 1931.

The ostentation, visibility and social life seemed to them a strategic mistake, besides being un serious.

Time has given them reason.

The decline of the Five Families begins when they cease to be a secret.

Since the twenties, the country has known fearsome capos and gang violence, but it wasn't until the late fifties that the FBI admitted that the Mafia existed.

At the time it had 400 agents dedicated to fighting communism, it was the Fia War, and only four against organized crime.

And the decline of the five familiesbegins when they cease to be a secret

The truth about the Italian-American Mafia begins to be revealed in 1950 with the Senate's Kefauver investigative committee.

It continues in 1957 with the great beat in Apalachin, in full mafia dome, and is finished in 1963 with the first memoir of a capo, Nick Gentile, and above all.

And with Cosa Nostra's first regret, Joe Valachi. He revealed, for example, that same name, Cosa Nostra, and that there were five families.

And the degeneration of the Italian-American Mafia was not due only to police operations.

As in large family businesses, often the founders' children and grandchildren did not know how to live, they had everything ready.

The distancing from tradition and roots caused identity crises or ended in caricature.

The term 'Ndrangheta (or Societá Onorata, the Santa and Picciotteria) indicates organized crime in the Region of Calabria.

According to the analysis of researchers, it is the strongest and most dangerous criminal organization in Italy, with great and significant diffusion also abroad.

In Calabria, some 155 local clans (groups defined as Cosche or 'Ndrine) are currently in operation, which affiliate about 6,000 people, often related to each other by family ties.

\- Origins of the Calabrian Mafia

The history of the 'Ndrangheta was born in the second half of the nineteenth century, in several countries of the province of Reggio Calabria.

And com the beginning of the twentieth century and the first emigrations of Italians.

And the 'ndrangheta has settled abroad, especially in Canada and Australia. It is a criminal organization of rural type, with initiation rituals and codes that define the rules.

In the 1950s, it began operating also in northern Italy and, it is with the kidnappings of people that, in the 1970s, the media puts attention on it, calling it with the name of "anonima sequestri .

And there were many contacts between his allies and seeing them as the seer.

And that anonymous kidnappings, and desde 1950, in fact, the 'ndrangheta is established throughout the region of Calabria, because of the lack of presence of the state.

And it is well aided by the political figures who, through the Calabrian mafia, could divert the votes.

In the 1960s, the 'ndrangheta becomes a mafia based on blood ties.

That's when three of the most powerful families of the 'ndrangheta" stood out:

the Piromalli on the plain of Gioia Tauro;

the Tripodo in Reggio Calabria;

macri in the Locride region.

During this period, the 'Ndrangheta' began using the kidnapping of people to obtain immediate money, to be reinvested in drug trafficking.

– Structure of the Calabrian mafia

Until the 1980s, the organization was structured horizontally, with each site holding its own area of relevance, avoiding conflicts between families over the domain in its place.

Unlike Cosa Nostra, the internal structure of each clan of the 'Ndrangheta is based on the members of a family nucleus linked by blood ties, the 'Ndrina.

It is quite frequent the occurrence of marriages between the various clans in order to consolidate relations between mafia families. Marriages have high symbolic value and can also serve to consecrate the end of a fight.

Each family has full powers, as well as control over the city and the territory it belongs to, in which it acts with the utmost tranquility and manages the monopoly of all lawful or illicit activities.

The position of each individual member, called 'ndranghetista, within a family, is strictly governed and regulated by a strict code, from which one cannot escape.

If there are problems with a supporter, you will be brought before the court of your clan.

The 'Ndrangheta begins to settle abroad from the beginning of the migrations of the twentieth century, when it was not yet called with the current name, but of black hand or Picciotteria.

19 Families of 'Ndrangheta ('ndrine) are reported in Australia, 14 in Colombia, 13 in Germany and 10 inCanada.

And some also in operation in Thailand, Netherlands Antilles and Togo. Very strong presence also in Australia.

'Ndrangheta is present throughout South America: Peru, Chile, Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Venezuela and Bolivia.

He entered the cocaine trade in the 1980s, and would soon begin to control the main routes of trafficking, moving fromSpain.

And also that of Portugal and the Netherlands, until arriving in Colombia and to deal directly with Narcos and AUC of Salvatore Mancuso.

In the 1990s, illegal incomes were recycled in Europe, Germany, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands and EasternEurope.

And Russia, Hungary, Poland and Romania,and their businesses were frequent by those countries and for each mafia household.

And also in the purchase of real estate and commercial exercises.

Many families, finally, in Austria and Switzerland, where they have preserved their capital, reinvest in armstrafficking, and the constant diversions.

In recent years, trafficking routes have moved to West Africa because they are less controlled than those in Europe-South America.

In addition, thousands of kilos of cocaine were seized from South America in transit to Dakar, Senegal, which were due to arrive in Italy on behalf of the Morabito Family.

The 'Ndrangheta also appears to have marketed diamonds inAfrica, and it diverted resources that would go south,, and eliminated toxic waste in Somalia, Kenya and the Democratic Republic of congo.

According to the Europol 2015 report, it has a dominant role in the European cocaine market, due to relations directly intertwined with Colombian cartels.

– The Great Bosses of the Calabrian Mafia

The following are some of the most important Capos of the Families of "Ndrangheta:

Don Mommo Piromalli

Girolamo Piromalli, also called Don Mommo, (Gioia Tauro, October 7, 1918 , and was February 11, 1979).. , e era de

And he was the one who figured among the main leaders of the Calabrian mafia, along with Antonio Macrí who controlled Locride and Mico Tripodo, in the area of Reggio Calabria. He was one of the founders of Santa, along with his comrade Paolo De Stefano.

Antonio Macri

Antonio Macrí (Siderno, 1902 – Siderno, January 20, 1975), also known informally as u Zzi 'Ntoni, was a "Capobastone" of the Calabrian Ndrangheta', that is, Capo of his family namesake.

Antonio Macrí controlled the entire Locride area in the 1950s and 1960s, managed to have connections in Canada (Toronto, Montreal and Ottawa), the United States (New Jersey) and Australia. He had relations with Frank Costello and Albert Anastasia, members of Cosa Nostra Americana.

Paul De Stefano

Paolo De Stefano (Reggio Calabria, unknown – Reggio Calabria, 13 October 1985), was the head of the homonymous clan, (Di Stefano Family) and was one of the protagonists of the change of the' Ndrangheta .

And that of the rural phenomenon for business phenomenon. Second of the four brothers, he survived the first war of the 'Ndrangheta, which broke out in Reggio Calabria in the 1970s, and later became one of the most powerful bosses of the Calabrian mafia.

Joseph Morabito

Kingpin of the Morabito clan, he was on the run for several years. Giuseppe Morabito (Africa, 15 August 1934), is also known as u tiradrittu (from the Calabrian dialect, means.

And that shoots straight, has good aim), nickname he inherited from his father.

And there were several times when he could literally see the future, there were historical data and records that he was looking for to solidify his power.

And heis considered number one of the 'Ndrangheta, king of cocaine in Italy and, according to the parliamentary anti-mafia committee, is even more important than former fugitive Bernardo Provenzano, head of the Cosa Nostra.

Pasquale Condello

Pasquale Condello also called "U Supremu" the supreme (Reggio Calabria, 24 September 1950), is a powerful capo of the 'Ndrangheta.

And U Supremu, so called by his rivals, because of his infallible judgments, which were considered as supreme laws,he can insert himself several times in this interim.

Family Capobastone, fugitive from 1990-1998.

Andm February 2008, was considered one of the number s, one and the 'Ndrangheta, after the arrest of Giuseppe Morabito, he was alwaysrequested.

Rocco Morabito – The Most Wanted, he said his future several times, and wasrequested and even made visits to him.

Rocco Morabito is descended from Joseph Morabito, a fugitive since 1994, wanted for association with the mafia and drug trafficking.

And it wasfebruary 10, 1995, and what came to be sought internationally and that he is on the list of the most dangerous fugitives in Italy.

And mesmo not accepting the gangster lifestyle of the younger brother, becomes an entrepreneur through illicit money, real estate, and his connections with him, amid each of the records.

And he was older of the three, Luciano, believed to be able to work with simplicity in his terra, and seeking his advice.

And without getting involved in other people's affairs. However, his 20-year-old son Leo, spiteful and with no future, has been shooting..

And there were some shots at the door of a bar, protected by a clan of the 'Ndrangheta, and from that moment on a war broke out between the clan and his family.

– Origins and rules: La Bella Societá Riformata

After two centuries of Spanish rule (1500-1700) in Naples, the Austrians were the first to arrive and then the Borbones of France, one of the most important and ancient royal families in Europe.

Before the end of the century of the Enlightenment, however, in the city, a violent revolt arose, with the aim of combating the advance of the French.

And thepeople, as always happened in Naples, become protagonists of a true revolution, which was organized by the so-called Lazzari, and he were advising and investigating for a while.

Led by Michele Marino and Antonio Avella, they ran their businesses and were the ones who duelled with the French in the bloody days of the revolution of 1799.

We can say that Lazzari were the forerunners of campania's first major criminal organization: the Beautiful Reformed Society.

Until that time, the Camorra had developed under strict rules only in prisons.

And notthe outside world, however, lacked a true and proper status.

And althoughthe influence of the plebs on public affairs was high, confrontations and disorders were not uncommon, due to the absence of precise rules.

The Camorra does not have a vertical structure, such as the Cosa Nostra, but is presented as a plurality offamilies.

And it was more or less related to each other.

And thealliances between these organizations are very fragile and can lead to probable conflicts (Camorra wars)..

And with the deaths and slaughters that arose and the intrigues between the families in which they were constantly searching for power and their struggles and with ambushes and murders.

In the 1970s, in poggioreale prison, and that afraid of the seer, which was where he was arrested for murder, Raffaele Cutolo.

And that was called The Professor, and with the restructuring of the Camorra as a hierarchical organization with a mafia sense, in which drug trafficking was his main business.

Thus was born the New Organized Camorra (NCO).

Andp pra the Professor, the symbols, rituals and ceremonies were fundamental to rebuild the "true Camorra".

And iogo, other old families in disagreement reacted and met, all under the name of New Family (NF).

The war between the two criminal organizations was cruel, leaving hundreds of people dead, and ended in the early 1980s with the defeat of the NCO.

And the New Family also ceases to exist, even though it won the war.

In 1992, it was the turn of Boss Carmine Alfieri, trying to give campania's organized crime a vertical structure, creating the New Campana Mafia (NMC).

And contudo, this also disappeared after a short time.

Currently, the Camorra presents itself as a horizontal organization, with several local groups, more or less in conflict with each other.

\- Camorra's business

The Camorra takes on the current characteristics after World War II, when the head of the American Cosa Nostra, Lucky Luciano, is sent to Naples for a forced stay.

And withhim, the Camorra crosses neapolitan borders and expands abroad, starting with the cigarette trade, along with the Marselh clan.

Today, the Camorra has thousands of affiliates divided into more than 200 active families throughout Campania. Settlements abroad are reported, such as the Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, Romania, France, the Dominican Republic and Brazil. Groups are much more active in the following economic activities:

And there wasu m great prominence there was in the years 2004 and 2005, with the so-called "Conflict di Scampia", a war that broke out within the Clan Di Lauro, when some members decided .

And that by themselves manage the profit from drug trafficking, thus claiming their own autonomy and denying income to the Di Lauro clan, of chief Paolo Di Lauro, known as Ciruzzo" or millionaire.

However, this conflict was not the only dispute over business between the clans in Neapolitan territory.

And it was billions in embezzlements.

And the list, should be added the illegal disposal of waste, both industrial and urban, which are extremely profitable businesses.

And there was the Camorra War,and the New Camorra Organized VS New Family

It was at this time that the New Family or NF was born, represented by Lorenzo Speech, advised by Carmine Alfieri, Michele Zaza and Antonio Bardellino, founder of the casaleses clan.

And the fight between the faction was very bloody: the victims were 295, in 1981, 273, in 1982, 290, in 1983.

Among the memorable episodes was that of May 30, 1981, and the explosion of a bomb near the house of Raffaele Cutolo, he got away with it, and that probably by order Antonio Bardellino .

The gradual growth of power NCO (New Camorra Organized), and they at that time were at the top of the food chain of the mobsters, and could not fail to disturb the families of the former Camorra Campana.

And there was a war between the families, who took the power, and how the Zaza and sicilian mafia affiliates didn't like it at all.

And that there was a war that exploded right in the middle of their backyard, and the Giulianodi, who gather in a temporary association called Onorata Fratellanza, and to gather forces in a counterattack.

In principle, the two factions find an agreement for territorial division; however, later, and mysteriously by disagreements and the questions of who was left with more power and a larger share of royalties...

And this agreement ended because Raffaele Cutolo (founder of the NCO) claimed a large bribe under the smuggling of cigarettes.

And they came with everything there were beats, slaughters and attacks in the open in the middle of the day and in store, wherever they went and were on the sunny day, there was a possible attack, so whoever was in the crossfire died.

In the summer of 1981, at the Nuvoletta farm – also with the presence of the Sicilian Cosa Nostra, and the head of the Corleonesi TotóRiina.

And the Neapolitan capos gather to end the massacre, a truce cutolo doesn't seem to want to accept.

And dand fact, after a short time the "Cutoliani", kill Salvatore Alfieri (brother of Boss Carmine Alfieri) and returns to war at all levels and in all environments.

And even though cafes and restaurants and children's parties in parks were side effects.

Even the prisons were divided into two separate sections, one for the Cutoliani (in greater numbers) and one for the affiliates of the new family, consideredmilitarily.

And if they found themselves killing each other, and i could roll jugular bites, if they caught each other, not even the kids would escape...

And the best organized; but nevertheless, some argue that the decisive factor for the fate of the war was, in fact, the gradual loss of political support..

And even with the advice of a supposed psychic who played on both sides, and who could offer something better, gained resources and protection.

The Casaleses clan is a camorristic criminal organization, originally from the province of Caserta, which is named after its hometown, Casal di Principe.

The Casaleses connect to the Camorra as a criminal cartel, which shows to have typical characteristics comparable to the 'Ndrangheta, or Cosa Nostra. As well as in the province ofCaserta.

And the clan is active in other regions of Italy, particularly in southern Lazio, Puglia and Lombardy, as well as in other countries in the world, such as Spain.

And it was where he operates a cocaine distribution channel from South America, Germany, Romania and, finally, the United States of America,and he with his advice intercepted resources and transport.

The clan in the 1980s was considered one of the most important and influential criminal organizations in Europe. According to carmine schiavone'stestimony.

And the clan consisted of about 150 to 160 Capos and a total of 8000 to 9000 members..

And unaware of his spies and the secrets he discovered with his evidence sessions conducted with hallucinogens.

\- The Great Heads of the Camorra

And it was just so much quando secretly linked to Antonio Bardellino (San Cipriano d'Aversa, 04 de maio of 1945. .

And the Armação de Buzios, May 26, 1988, and was an Italian criminal, founder and historical leader of the Casaleses in the 1970s and 1980s..

And that between the following years its constant consultations and that of the twentieth century. Bardellino was a thief also affiliated with Cosa Nostra,and sicilian mobster Rosario Riccobono, and he had contact with several members.

Andhe's a feared and respected boss, around whom many Camorra mafia families have joined.

Raffaele Cutolo (Ottaviano, November 4, 1941, Naples), formed the New Organized Camorra, a criminal organization under the model of that Calabrian and Sicilian.

And with an exact foundation date: on October 24, 1970,he sought it out forconsultation.

Cutolo and his organization penetrate all sectors of the campana economy, thanks also to the consent of local politicians.

Carmine Alfieri

In 1974, Carmine Alfieri (Born 18 February 1943) received from the Camorra the consecration as a "man ofhonor.

He was one of the greatest exponents of the Neapolitan Camorra in the decade between the 1980s and 1990s.

Alfieri became Chief when he gave life to the New Family, a Camorristic confederation, fiercely opposed to that led by Raffaele Cutolo (NCO).

Francesco Schiavone

Nicknamed Sandokan, Francesco Schiavone (Casal di Principe, March 3, 1953), became famous for the power struggles that took place in his hometown in the 1970s and 1980s, and the constant wars and slaughters between mafia groups.

He is currently considered the most important chief of the Casaleses clan.

The Most Wanted: Marco di Lauro, and who was Marco di Lauro is a fugitive since December 7, 2004, by association with the mafia.

As of November 17, 2006, is also wanted internationally and is part of the list of the most dangerous fugitives in Italy, he knew that he would 1st disappear.

And he would know that he would go underground for several years, and so he knew as to the criminal, according to reports and documentaries where he would go years later.

And that he just researching and putting indirect, he was just consulted and gave the floor where he would go years before he did that.

And that was enough, for only him to consult him, and that was enough to be consulted.

In 2010, a justice collaborator named Marco Di Lauro as the mastermind of four murders.

He is the fourth son of chief Paolo Di Lauro, historical leader of the Di Lauro clan, who is also part ofMarco, he hid in a place where no one would find out before the established time.

And thec wool of Scampia in Naples that he visited

The Savastano are all known in the territory of Secondigliano and its surroundings, as a family of long and proven Camorristictradition, and several men of the word, in addition to criminals.

And totake possession of power within his clan, Pietro is one ofthe most dangerous criminals incirculation, he was so religious that he believed that separation sent him to hell, but killing did not, and it helped him to believe in his visions.

The Savastano soon became the most powerful, influential and feared criminals in thearea, but who believed in him..

Pietro's right-hand man was Cyrus di Marzio, better known as the immortal.

If Pietro ever encountered a problem in his "business", Cyrus would be his point of reference.

In prison there is a massacre ordered by the "chief of chiefs" of the Camorra, Raffaele Cutolo.

At that moment, Malese saves the life of Antonio Ruggero, the right-hand man of boss Antonio Vesco.

On the one hand, there are the wretched peasants; on the other, the rural aristocracy, heirs of one of the last feudal systems in Europe and he has been traveling there for a certain period of time.

And the peasants desperate and yet they were religious and the seer was famous within the underworld.

And in them, there are the "Gabellotti", a cruel and violent class of peasants, but who attended the churches and he studied in this regard, and observing the tenants and factors.


	225. Chapter 225

35

And poverty and that perform functions of control, management and brokerage of properties and their productivity.

The Sicilian mafia was born at a time when these gentlemen (the Gabellotti), often surrounded by henchmen with a violent past, stop working and begin to manage, he saw them several times inhis debravações.

And even more authoritatively, his power around big business.

And so the Gabellotti (first mobsters) give birth to secret sects, fraternities, groups and gangs, which he participated in many of them.

The first historical document, which named a mafia clan was in 1837, he researched them for several years after the end of wars and the end of humanity, had much time after all between apocalypses and other end times.

And in which trapani's attorney general, Pietro Cala Ulloa, reports to his superiors in Naples that he arrived there and was talking, after all he can see and read books, documentaries and bestsellers, and auto biographies, which existed in museums.

And the business of strange sects or sororities dedicated to criminal enterprises and who also corrupted public officials, and he knew where to literally approach each shipment and the direction they would take.

And according to the statements of the many collaborators of justice, the main aggregate of Cosa Nostra is the family, and which also known as cosca, and that was composed of criminal elements.

And that they have between them restrictions or relationships of affinity, which unite to control all lawful and illicit business in the area in which they operate.

In the Sicilian Mafia, the members of a family who collaborated with one or more would-be mobsters, and who are not yet affiliated, are usually called neighbor.

And he discovered every location and map, and he can study and explore the surroundings.

And to join the family, there is a particular ritual, the so-called punciuta, which consists in the presentation of the approximate.

And to the other members of the local family in a meeting in the presence of all and in which an oath of allegiance is pronounced.

And the business of the Sicilian Mafia, and that after the last world war, the Cosa Nostra uses its forces in control of the territory, and turning it into an organization of power.

And with that establishing relations with the areas of politics and economy.

And in addition, achieving positions of dominance and great gain, amid the poverty of each established region.

Just think that in the companies controlled by Cosa Nostra, the majority of construction contracts in Palermo and throughout the Sicily region were awarded in fraudulent acts.

Capillary control of the territory, then leads to extortion, payment, both by merchants and entrepreneurs of a pizzo, that is, an amount that must be given to the Mafia family.

And that even though it was present in the territory so there wouldn't be some problems.

The big gains then come in the 1970s on international drug trafficking, in agreements with mafia families in the United States and South America.

And the Corleoneses, and it was the strict regime of Riina and Provenzano, and in 1978, an internal war in the Mafia explodes.

And that was including the old historical mafia, composed mainly of families affiliated with Bontate, Badalamenti and Buscetta, and that of the Corlenese.

And that was led first by Luciano Liggio, then by Salvatore Riina and Bernardo Provenzano.

With a history of murder, in the service of the fierce kingpin Liggio, Riina became his successor when he was confined to life imprisonment in Sardinia. Although, only for a period Riina.

And that he had worked as regent of the clan, he was too ambitious to remain under liggio, from whom he became increasingly distant, and his greed was softened.

And feeding the ego of old and powerful men is the same kind of thing you do with big new, narcissistic men.

Under the direction of Riina, the Corleone family, who grew up in their own power, and who came from involvement in international trafficking, he manipulated everyone.

And they're in the middle of drug shipments and the extortion of large business groups, and these unscrupulous men involved in trafficking schemes.

And he managed to gather information, and took each of the informants and with bribery and blackmail that thief who steals thief has a hundred years of forgiveness, he can transfer documents and blackmail of a hundred years or more.

And coming from experiences with unscrupulous businessmen who would make them keep a king, and that even if revealed it would even cause grandchildren and great-grandchildren to be persecuted until the last days of the earth.

And he advised him and so he was supported by his friend and counselor Bernardo Provenzano, fierce as he, began to plan the slow and more precise destruction of the "old guard" of Cosa Nostra.

The one from Corleone was the most powerful family in the Sicilian Cosa Nostra.

And in the 1980s, she was so determined to demonstrate her power that she did, in fact, execute a series of murders.

And without knowing his influence and his advice and it was where he could interfere with each of the decisions, which they themselves would take without their help, but they didn't need to know it

And eliminating all the personalities of the state that could constitute an obstacle.

And in just two years, more than 1,000 men died in this war, which would happen whether you have it or not.

And the I pentiti and the Maxiprocess, but a consequence of the war unleashed by the Corleone de Riina, was the phenomenon of pentiti, that is, of the repentant, that is, mafia bosses who decide to cooperate with justice.

The first, and most famous, was Tommaso Buscetta, who to judge Giovanni Falcone and Paolo Borsellino in 1984, reconstituted all the last internal affairs of the Cosa Nostra.

And all about the basis of those revelations, palermo's anti-mafia team instructs the so-called maxi prosecution against the Mafia.

The maxi process began on February 10, 1986, being completed at first instance on December 16, 1987, with 342...

And with the convictions and the secrets that were lost, millions of settlements were made, there was what he took a huge network of lost documents.

And there was a batch of shipments of documents and money that was forwarded to Mosaic Princeps itself, imagine the real number that was never discovered, with 2,665 years in prison and 19 life sentences, and an astronomical embezzlement of hidden money.

And that was including Luciano Leggio, Salvatore Riina and Bernardo Provenzano), on July 30, 1991 the appeal judgment resized the conviction, but the Court of Cassation on January 30, 1992.

And that reaffirmed all the first instances, which became jurisprudential reality, but the real value of deviation had never been adiscovered. m

In the same year, the so-called 41bis is introduced, that is, a particularly strict prison for the mobsters, and the confiscation of their property. Cosa Nostra.

And that was led by Toto Riina, reacts with a series of terrorist attacks.

And the most famous and terrible are that of Capaci on May 23, 1992 and the Via d'Amelio on July 19, 1992, in which Giovanni Falcone and Paolo Borsellino lost their lives, along with their bodyguards.

And the Massacre of Capaci, and these was the first great massacre of the Sicilian Mafia was the one called the Capaci massacre.

And he wasn't able to stop it, but it might delay, it took thirty returns all around to get back at the exact moment of time, and reassess how much he should do again.

And the recurring processes of each of the moments when he returned.

And on May 23, 1992, on the A29 road near the junction of Capaci, in the municipality of Isola delle Femmine, a few kilometers from Palermo, the Anti-Mafi Magistrate Giovanni Falcone, died in a terrible explosion.

And they took years to build the tunnels beneath Palermo, he was one of the technicians, architects and engineers committed and decorated each of the maps.

And he memorized each of the documents and plans of each small province and the roads, and he knew about each of the routes, detours, and underground corridors.

It was caused by a huge amount of TNT (about 600 kg), which the authors simply put in a tunnel beneath the highway.

And with Giovanni Falcone dead his wife, Francesca Morvillo and his personal escort, he knew it should turn a parallel route, but they did not.

Paolo Borsellino, another important member of the fight against the mafia, died in similar circumstances, and there were tunnels that roamed each round.

And that after the explosion of a car bomb parked in front of his mother's house, detonated by the intercom that Paolo would have used to call his mother, for family reasons.

The reaction of the force of order, the judiciary and all civil society, Sicilian and Italian in general is very firm.

Fear and silence seem to have disappeared for most people, tired of all that blood.

Thousands of people go out in the square and in the streets in demonstration, many windows and terraces are covered with sheets and posters against the mafia, it is the so-called "revolt of the sheets."

And yet, the mafia continues to exercise its great influence under the Sicilian population, but it was done that way.

The Great Heads of Cosa Nostra

Then the most important Capos of the Sicilian Mafia.

Michele Navarra that he had contact with each of them, amid attacks that he interfered with.

Corleone's boss, Michele Navarra (January 5, 1905 – August 2, 1958), boasts important friendships within the Sicilian mafia.

And his cousin, Angelo Di Carlo, was a mobster who had escaped in Corleone with his tips, and the knowledge of the future.

In America, he became one of Lucky Luciano's trusted killers.

Corleone, during the time when the command was in charge of Michele Navarra, there were brutal murders.

In four years, 1944-1948, more than 150 people were killed.

Luciano Leggio called Lucianeddu (January 6, 1925 – November 15, 1993), was a sicilian mafia boss, more precisely...

And it was that of the Corleoneses clan, and when he met Luciano Leggio is considered the successor of Don Michele Navarra.

And when he had contact and made his machinations with Salvatore Riina

Known as Toto (Corleone, November 16, 1930), he was considered the head of the Cosa Nostra from 1982 until his arrest on January 15, 1993.

And he is also nicknamed û Curtu, and that was due to his stature and the Beast (belva), to indicate his bloody ferocity, but they were quite different, he would never hurt an ally let alone him.

Riina, 87, died in a hospital in Parma, the northern Italian city where she was serving 26 life sentences.

Bernard Provenzano

Bernardo Provenzano (corleone, January 31, 1933), known as Binnu u' Tratturi (Bernardo the tractor, because of the violence with which he cut the lives of his enemies).

And when he had his influence with Zu Binnu (Uncle Binnu) he was considered the Capo of the Cosa Nostra, in the period from 1993 until his arrest he visited him constantly.

Arrested on April 11, 2006, on a farm in Corleone, as he predicted, it was difficult to remember all the dates, and when Provenzano, was wanted since September 10, 1963.

And it was with a record breakout time of 43 years, he kept him informed and told his details of how to get out of ambushes, and that's how he delivered his personal fortune over the years.

And he had already been sentenced to three life sentences and had other proceedings underway.

And when he predicted provenzano's death, the man promised everything if he was sent to heaven and told and done, he handed over the location of his person fortune, and it was on July 13, 2016 in Milan that he died with great joy.

The Most Wanted: Matteo Messina Denaro, was discovered on the exact date that W predicted, since it was even when it would be discovered.

Nicknamed "diabolik", Matteo Messina Denaro is considered one of the most wanted fugitives in the world.

And when the Capo and undisputed representative of the Trapani Mafia, seems to be currently the most influential boss of the entire Sicilian Cosa Nostra, coming to exercise his power also in Palermo.

Although, after Provenzano's arrest, there is no further evidence of Cosa Nostra's pyramidal organization.

And he predicted his future, right in the middle of a farm when he first saw it.

And he read his future like he was a psychic.

And some researchers have explicitly referred to trapani's fugitive as the current absolute boss, he read this and wanted to win a favor for a lifetime.

And it was in Palermo, on January 15, 1993, the super kingpin of Cosa Nostra, when he met Salvatore Riina, and he was captured after 23 years on the run.

And nea prison, is visited by a man, his childhood friend Biagio Schiro, and he himself makes his visit from time to time.

And that within the family, he made up the story that he has a continuous and successive cycle of reincarnation...

And that made them believe him. And that makes you remember your past.

And in 1943, Salvatore is a 13-year-old boy living in Corleone; while working in the field with his father, he finds a bomb, and he sees it from time to time.

His father picks up the device in order to sell the gunpowder that was there to hunters, but the bomb explodes, killing Toto's father and younger brother.

And with that, Salvatore becomes the capo of his family.

Or Last Godfather (2006)

The story revolves around the last period of escape of Bernardo Provenzano, the last chief of the Cosa Nostra of Sicily.

And all this, before his arrest, which occurred in 2006, by the police when he left.

And he exalts the claw of an elite group of italian police, who was responsible for his discovery and capture, he himself knew that someone would betray him he read it in newspapers of the time.

And Provenzano, even afflicted by physical pain stemming from his age, organizes his new mafia, silent and unpredictable.

And he doesn't act with murders or attack the state anymore, he acts to the detriment of the state.

And in the meantime, much more attentive to becoming more and more invisible.

And he became well recognized by the mobsters who wanted to look for him.

As presented in the introduction to this article, there are some other Italian mafias worthy of mention in our text.

And the most important are the Sacred Corona Unida, the Stidda and the Banda della Magliana.

And the Sacra Corona Unita indicates a mafia organization that has its center in Puglia, southern Italy.

And that found, in criminal agreements with eastern European organizations, its specificity to emerge and stand out from the other Italian mafias.

And it reached its peak in the late 1980s and early 1990s.

And then, it undergoes state intervention and a large number of arrests, to the point of being considered an extinction phenomenon.

In addition, it is the Italian mafia organization that recorded the highest number of "repentant", which contributed to destroy it.

And the Sacred United Crown was founded by Giuseppe Rogoli in Trani prison on Christmas Eve 1981.

And the prediction he made before entering it and being arrested made him see miracles, and Giuseppe Rogoli was already affiliated with the 'Ndrangheta (in the Ndrina de Bellocco) and asked permission to his capo, Bellocco Umberto.

And to form a new organization. In 1987, Rogoli trusted Oronzo Romano in the constitution of another criminal family in southern Bari, always with the consent of the 'Ndrangheta.

And the SCU is divided into 47 autonomous clans in its own area, but obliged to respect the common interests of all.

And it was during his uptime that he stole each of the organizations by placing the blame on the other, and right at the height of a great war of organizations.

There are about 1,561 affiliate members, and each of them pays a price to function.

And it is therefore a horizontal organization, in many ways similar to the 'Ndrangheta.

The Puglia mafia has never had a perverse and visceral link to the territory.

It is therefore marginal and weak. Unlike the Cosa Nostra, the 'Ndrangheta and the Camorra have their centuries-old roots in the territory.

The Stidda is a Sicilian criminal organization of mafia model founded by Giuseppe Croce Benvenuto and Salvatore Calafato in the early 1980s, in Palma di Montechiaro, and that province of Agrigento.

As the second Mafia War spread, and the Corleoneses were climbing the Cosa Nostra in Palma di Montechiaro, there was a group of young people who no longer wanted to take orders from anyone.

So this group decided to found a new mafia organization as opposed to the traditional one, called Stidda.

Stidda's organizational structure is much weaker compared to that of Cosa Nostra.

And first, due to the lack of a liaison structure between the various groups, which prevented it from having a privileged relationship with political and economic power outside the local environment.

And also, because it has among its lines many common criminals, Stidda had many more collaborators of justice, compared to Cosa Nostra.

The stiddaro group revealed a greater fragility of traditional mafia families.

Stidda's economy is mainly based on the drug trade, extortion, public procurement fraud and arms trafficking.

And the profits generated by criminal activities are often reinvested in commercial and legal companies, contaminating the socioeconomic fabric.

And that it was from the zones of influence, but he can divert resources from him, and that they thought about the transport that were inevitably confiscated by the authorities.

O Bando da Magliana – The Magliana gang

Trying to understand what magliana's gang was and what it represented to Italian history in recent years means entering a black hole that sucks in itself more than a decade of Italian history that he picked up in ancient encyclopedias, catalogs, and biographies.

And that there were hundreds of characters, connected to each other by thin and almost invisible threads, and that he can enjoy himself by decorating each of the stories.

It all started when..., and if well..., there, in the late 1960s, and it was a group of young Roman criminals had the idea of joining the forces of various criminal groups.

And these that operated in separate compartments, in many neighborhoods of the capital and neighboring areas, such as Acilia.

Just as Raffaele Cutolo was trying in Naples with the New Organized Camorra (NCO). Delinquents classified as Franco Giuseppucci, Nicolino Selis, Maurizio Abbatino, Enrico De Pedis, decide to eliminate external infiltrations into the city and take direct control of all illicit capital matters.

Born, then, as a criminal organization dedicated to drug trafficking and kidnapping of people, the gang will be identified as the Magliana Gang.

And it was from the name of the neighborhood in which most of their leaders lived.

And in a few years there was a real political-criminal exploitation, they marked and connected the mafia to the government.

And in close relationship with the Sicilian mafia, Neapolitan Camorra, and 'Ndrangheta...

And also the Calabrian, but also with representatives of the world of politics, as well as the extreme right subversive, almost terrorist.

All this, under the eyes of Rome and an Italy crossed by difficult phenomena: the years of lead that bled the country in the late 1970s and early 1980s.

Roma Caput Mundi says an ancient Latin motto.

In fact, the city has often been the center of power intrigues, prophecies and mystical and religious events that arose one after the other, and which marked in a more or less direct way the fate of the whole world.

Some criminals known by their 'stage name', so to speak, represented the notorious Banda della Magliana (Magliana Gang) and believed in these powerful and immense miracles that he created when he saw the future.

That is, a criminal group, whose members, for the most part, resided in the Magliana district of Rome.

And its components: Il Freddo (the ice), Dandy, The Libanese (the Lebanese).

And who resided in the Magliana district of Rome.

Its components: Cold (ice), Dandy, the Lebanese (the Lebanese) are some of the characters loosely based on biographies of the world of crime, and he read a lot in this regard.

This text on the Italian Mafia has gotten long and yet it gives only an overview.

And there are many other mafia organizations in Italy with their history and very interesting particularities.

And for now, that's all!

And for other articles about the Italian Mafia click here.

Be sure to share, amico! Ciao!

Cosa Nostra Americana or La Cosa Nostra is what americans now call the Italian mafia of the United States.

And it is one of the most well-known criminal organizations today, having been the most powerful in the whole country.

The mafia in the United States emerged from the impoverished Italian neighborhoods and ghettos in New York, especially in East Harlem, and between Loywer and Picket and the Lower East Side and Brooklyn.

And it also emerged in several other major cities, metropolitan regions and suburbs on the East Coast of the United States such as New Orleans.

And Chicago) during the late nineteenth century and early twentieth century, after several waves of immigration to America, coming especially from Sicily and other regions of southern Italy.

It has its roots in the Sicilian Mafia, but once in the United States, it has separated into several organizations.

Several Italian criminal groups from Campania and Calabria, once established on American soil.

And along with other Italian criminal groups, they eventually merged with the Sicilian Mafia to create the current version of the Italian-American mafia.

Today, the American mafia has several ties to Italian criminal organizations, such as the Camorra of Naples and the 'Ndrangheta of Calabria.

The mafia structure in the United States took place.

And just like in Italy, in family form.

And despite the name, the group is not maintained by family ties, with one leader not maintaining blood ties with others.

At the height of their power in the mid-20th century, major American mafia families dominated 26 American cities, with several associates in several other locations.

And they spread through years of ventures between the mobsters and the payment of bribes.

It was in New York City that the mafia prospered more and became famous, and in modern pop culture, it maintained influence.

New York organized crime control was in the hands of the calls, and the Five Families, and the Gambino, the Lucchese, the Genovese, the Bonanno and the Columbus.

And at its peak, the Mafia dominated virtually all organized crime in the United States. Each of the mafia families (except the Big Five) had their own territories.

And they operated independently, while national coordination was in the hands of the so-called "Commission", which was formed by the leaders of the most powerful criminal families.

In the 21st century, the American mafia, although well weakened, still maintains strength in the Northeast region of the United States.

And especially in New York, Philadelphia, New Jersey and New England, in areas like Boston, Providence and Worcester.

And that also owning businesses in Chicago and much of the American Midwest, in cities like Detroit and Cleveland, in addition to Florida and Las-Vegas.

And with smaller families, associates and members spread throughout the country as well.

And according to the FBI, there are currently more than 3,000 "made men" in the United States, with thousands of other associates dealing.

And not with extortion, smuggling, fraud, theft, bribery, money laundering, illegal gambling, prostitution, pornography, murder and drug trafficking, and all kinds of things you can imagine.

And with that there was no shortage of scams, robberies, extortions and interceptions of thefts of goods, trucks, ambushes of goods.

And never forget that one mafia house robbed the other and tried to usurp their territories.

And that's when he infiltrated, it wasn't hard, to find out the whereabouts and routes of his goods, his money and regular transport, and it was easier to even incriminate the other.

And always delivering and creating stories and giving tongues in the teeth as to a supposed location that never reached its destination.

Cosa Nostra Americana emerged in the early 20th century, through the establishment of several groups of Sicilian mobsters in the United States of America by the then Don Vito Cascio Ferro, and were the mafia regulators of family problems.

And at the time a high-ranking member in Sicily, and later, before being arrested by the fascist regime in the 1920s, he became the Capo di tutti Capi of the Cosa Nostra in Sicily.

The first cities to receive Sicilians from Cosa Nostra were New York, New Orleans, Detroit, Cleveland and Tampa, and among others.

In the 1930s, there were already more than twenty famiglie, or Families or Crime Families, as the organized groups of Cosa Nostra are called.

And these organizations were problematic, the struggle and the intrigues within the families themselves.

And Irish men fought with New Yorkers and Italians fought with Irish, and they all fought with each other, and Italians fought with Italians.

And due to the small number of members, and they initially worked with the Irish and Jewish gangsters, who were on top, and in the criminal underworld.

And until they supplanted them and subdued them, becoming the largest criminal organization in the country, but still secret and restricted.

In 1931, the mobsters, and already adapted to the American way of life, and they formed the so-called Commission Commission.

And whose goal was to appease conflicts between families through diplomacy, without disrupting business with meaningless street wars, besides judging traitors, it was not difficult to find a traitor, anyone could be.

And by establishing territories, preventing members of one Family from being killed by those of another without authorization from the chiefs, and often it did, was death to squeegee, from discontent.

And even the lack of organization to whom they said that they would not have enough balls, and authorize the death of the bosses if they did not follow the decisions of the Commission.

Unione Siciliana and Black Hand

Cosa Nostra used a charitable organization to establish itself, the Unione Siciliana, which assisted immigrants of Sicilian origin who arrived.

And no place to live or money for food and with lots of kids to feed, and that they had uncontrolled mouths.

And such an organization soon fell into the hands of the mobsters to use it as a front to recruit new members, loan shark the exorbitant interest to newcomers and receive donations from civil society.

And the façade was so well done that soon the Cosa Nostra in the USA was being called among its Unione Siciliana, mainly in Chicago, where there was a dispute between the Sicilians.

And the war was inevitable, they arrived right at the time when there was the great depression and right in the middle of a crisis and the beginning of prohibition.

And that they were led by Joseph Aiello, and the Neapolitans, and that they were commanded by Al Capone, and by his dominion.

Cosa Nostra's first name in the US, however, was Mano Nera, or Black Hand, so known due to the drawing of a hand in black ink contained in the blackmail letters.

And they led the illegal sales of bribes and blackmails.

And it was either threats sent to their victims that gave money to criminals to get rid of them.

And the dry law took shape.

And it was one of the main reasons that made the Italian mafia so powerful in the U.S. in the first decades of the twentieth century was the so-called Prohibition, Volstead Act.

And it was between 1922 and 1933, and the prohibition of manufacturing and selling alcoholic beverages was seen by gangsters, not just Italians, and it was like a great lucrative opportunity.

And with the American people, I wasn't happy with the end of the legalization of the drink.

And nothing happy with the new law and would buy alcoholic beverages anyway no matter the origin, and what was forbidden was more delicious, and some, if not every time they ended up dying.

And of these manufacturers of illegal backyard drinks, when they were misdosing the amount of alcohol if they didn't have an exact calculation, and they died of intoxication.

And sometimes they created poison using ethanol, but when they literally died of poisoning, then they caused deaths.

And in some cases that arose regularly, and there were fights, deaths by territory, slaughters and shootings, and illegal transports through various shipments.

And they all made sure that everything that was forbidden, make sure they would do anything to have what is forbidden.

Then, thousands of small clandestine factories emerged across the country, as well as bars with secret passageways, illegal sales, interceptions, and various builders.

And there were architects, and hired engineers who were tasked with secret passage projects.

The police did nothing to prevent it, there was no strict law, and there was no one to report that it was alive, and since it was impossible to contain the huge demand, and took advantage to receive bribes for the alcohol permit fee.

And the royalties of the criminals, which he so secretly brokered, they did not believe in conventional banks, and when they literally looked for a mule to transport the money.

And he took from time to time to a secret location, which they never knew of his location.

And there have also been several clandestine routes to import foreign beverages, mainly from Canada.

This time was called the Golden Age, and for American organized crime and the paradise of non-payment of taxes.

And when Prohibition was repealed, the smartest criminals, like Charles "Lucky" Luciano, legalized their clandestine factories, continuing in a still lucrative business like booze.

The main bosses until 1930 were Giuseppe "Joe the Boss" Masseria, who fought for the title of "Capo di tutti Capi" against Salvatore Maranzano, both based in New York.

And he can use that to win against each other, and every time he came he himself involved some henchmen in his interception scheme.

And he always chose the men who according to the history of books and police reports, would be killed in slaughters, and police raids, he chose each of his agents.

And these who died weeks after the interception of goods, and between the roads, which traveled while transporting both drinks and money.

And since those involved in the schemes were always found dead the week after the transport, they would never find out their involvement.

And he kept quiet until the weeks of their deaths, when, he paid in three installments, so to speak, the first part was in the anticipated before the shipments and the transports.

And the second part was to keep quiet the day after the transports, and he always promised to pay the day after the specific days that would be their deaths, according to police reports.

And he never made the last payment so they never talked about who his contact was and his mystery contractor.

Gaetano "Tom" Reina, Gaetano "Tommy Three-Fingers Brown" Lucchese, Gaetano "Tom" Gagliano, Giuseppe "Joe" Profaci, Giuseppe "Joe Bananas Bonanno.

And he kept secret contact between those involved in each of the criminal organizations, who were always involved in the liquor scheme.

And the Americanized Joseph and better known as Joe Bonanno), Vito Genovese, and who was originally from Naples.

And they were thrown against each other, he made the cave of the mafia treasures enjoying his fame of the seer, which he can negotiate and transport, and before always in the same times and periods of their deaths and slaughters in ambushes and mafia wars.

And Frank Costello (born Francesco Castiglia, Calabrian), Vincenzo and Filippo Mangano (brothers, Americanized Vincent and Phillip), Umberto Anastasio (better known as Albert "Mad Hatter" Anastasia).

And Carlo Gambino, Charles "Lucky" Luciano (born Salvatore Lucania), and Alphonse "Scarface Al" Capone, are some names that moved the Mafia.

And it was at that time and to which he had specific contacts and mediations in which he can trade and transport the money.

And it can be said that none of these men reached the age of 60, they died and their shipments and the mafia money he stole, and he was never discovered, having disappeared from the face of the earth.

It was Charles "Lucky" Luciano who organized the foundations of the organization. He had the idea of the formation of the Commission and also the opening in the ranks of Cosa Nostra.

And not only for Sicilians, but also for any Italian or Italian-American, and was the son of Italians, but born in the USA.

And since his main aides were a Neapolitan (Vito Genovese) and a Calabrian (Frank Costello), as well as a powerful Russian Jew of the time, Mayer Schwoljansky.

And better known as Meyer Lansky, and Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel, but who were not accepted by total opposition from the other Italian gangsters.

The American Cosa Nostra was organized as its Sicilian matrix in relation to its internal and formal structure of the groups.

The hierarchical pyramid begins with the soldati, or soldiers, and were men protected by the Family, and they owe total devotion to their superiors, never being able to contest a given order.

And this was important, several men were always referred in his protection when he was asked for an appointment and listen to his advice.

And on the streets, they are widely respected by the community and the criminals, and are almost untouchable, and can only be killed with an order from the kingpin himself, and he was the untouchable becoming the legend of the seers.

Above the soldiers are their direct chiefs, the caporegimes, capos or captains, who head a certain number of soldiers and a small territory under the influence of the Family.

And they have as their main objective to manage the organization's business or create new business (nothing prevents soldiers from also managing and forming new businesses).

Above the captains are two auxiliary figures of the kingpin, and there was the sotto capo, or deputy chief, and the consigliere, and or counselor.

The deputy chief, or second-in-command, is the right assistant of the boss, having as main function to lead in place of the boss, and when he is unable.

And for escape, imprisonment or illness) in addition to leading a certain number of capo regimes, and in the case of large families, such as Gambino, which had several members and captains.

And there were up to two subbosses to oversee a certain number of captains, the position also allowed him to lead some soldiers directly, and could be his former team or just men of his entire confidence.

The consigliere, was a figure who, depending on the Family, could be more or less important than the deputy chief, or of equal value, whose function was obviously to advise the chief in decisions.

And to resolve internal conflicts, give news of the internal events of the organization to the chief, and count all profits and report to the chief, the, consigliere, and who rarely has soldiers at his disposal and is never more than one.

Finally, at the top is the kingpin, the capo commandment, and the family capo or the Don, and the organization, considered the almighty, and by all members, the chief could only be killed with the authorization of the Commission.

The foundation of the power of the mafia organization comes from the protection of all its members, even if they show loyalty to those who are faithful, and never forget it, and who stirred one, stirred with everyone, and that of the transfer of profits, from the soldier.

And that passes on part of its profits from its own businesses to the, capo, which in turn passes on a percentage to the boss.

And the boss then takes much of the profits and divides the rest for his deputy chief and his consigliere.

And this shows the advantage of being a deputy chief or counselor, as they do not need to "sweat" to get money.

In modernity, members call "administration" the head of the organization formed by don, deputy chief and consigliere, and sometimes by a Captain-Major.

And that is, a captain who has full confidence of the chief and executes his orders, and this is not an official position.

In some families, such as Bonanno of New York, the "consigliere" is not chosen by the Don, but by the captains for him to represent them in the "administration.

And that they were overseeing the chief's decisions, this arose after an internal crisis within the Bonanno Family between the 1950s and 1960s that gave rise to dissident factions.

Some terms of Italian-American mobsters are a mixture of tradition and modernity, and this binds with greater fervor in their traditions.

And the button men, who was the button man, and it was a term that designated a mobster, because, of Sicilian origin, those who wore formal clothes with buttons was some belonging to the upper class of society

And the made man, and the made man, is someone who was made by himself, entering the Cosa Nostra on his own merit, for he made his bones.

And this term designates the one who has already killed on behalf of the organization, and is usually the first requirement to be made.

And when opening the books is when the head of the Family decides to start new members, he saw the documents reports and manuals he read, and before getting involved in this world.

And initiation is the rite of passage, where mobsters consider that the common bandit only a criminal civilian, become an honorable man, man of respect.

And someone who is above society and its laws, was customary those sporadic situations, in which he was involved that were not so sporadic.

And associated is who the Sicilians call picciotto, and the little one, someone connected in some way to the Family, but who does not belong to it, being or being an apprentice, and in the case of Italian-Americans or a connected, that is, he.

And a non-Italian, and often Jewish, and protected by someone from the organization, doing services for him or with him.

And wiseguy, smart ass, is one of the latest terms and refers to anyone initiated in the Mafia.

The Italian Mafia became known to the general public when, in the 1950s, the U.S. government succeeded the first informant in history.

And Joseph Valachi, a man made of the former Luciano Family, now Genovese, who was who in the Italian-American mafia underworld, from the little gangs to the mighty Dons.

And being Vito Genovese, his boss, the main target, this informant broke the Omertà, and law of silence, which with it, he benefited, and few beyond or outside the circle of friendships of the ancients.

And that they learned of the seer, and who came along with the mobsters of the Old Earth) for being sworn to death by those who had once obeyed.

Until the mid-1980s, the main Mafia families (now called La Cosa Nostra, LCN, and they were the Five Families of New York and New Jersey, but they no longer exist.

And since the great mafia war, which with several slaughters would kill several innocents too, and the former bosses died with their secrets, and without the knowledge of their stories.

And the old old-school photos couldn't connect to him, and neither make a connection or connection without questioning his veracity or even thinking that if it was him, or if he was an ancestor.

As well as unique families that control the cities of Chicago, Detroit, New Orleans, Cleveland, Milwaukee, Buffalo, and Philadelphia, as well as the New England region and even Florida and Gotham City, there were metropolises and few cities that survived these eras.

Currently, after several arrests of mobsters, successful attacks by the FBI, thanks to the R.I.C.O. Act, and its numerous counts and its revelations and or even its intrigues, and many of the Mafia groups are either in decline or extinct.

And he knew that no one would claim the money from the great mafia wealth he had gathered for several years, and Capone was involved and died without remembering or knowing the whereabouts.

And given only the strong suspicion that there are the five families of New York and New Jersey and those who control the cities of Chicago and Philadelphia.

Five Families is the group that, since 1931, brings together the five families that have dominated the Mafia of New York City in the USA, and their money disappeared.

The names of the families involved were released in 1951, with the arrest of whistleblower Joe Valachi, but it was only the names, their connections and the money his whereabouts were unknown.

After his arrest, Valachi became a police informant and provided the names of the main people involved with the mafia.

And in his statements, he reported that control of the New York Mafia was in the hands of five bosses, each related to a family.

And between the threats and assassination attempts that arose in the following seasons.

And there was Tommy Lucchese, Vito Genovese, Carlo Gambino, Joe Bonanno and Joseph Colombo, who succeeded Joe Profaci in 1959.

And these organizations were headed by a leader, who held a position known as, Capo di tutti i capi.

Each of these five families was responsible for organizing the criminal activities of different territories of the municipality, whose operations covered the entire metropolitan area of New York.

And that later, these families extended their operations out of New York, also operating in the Metropolitan Region of South Florida, California, Connecticut, Massachusetts and Las Vegas.

The Bonanno Family, and the one that operated mainly in Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island and Long Island, and as he said, the money path disappeared.

And this family also exerted some influence in Manhattan, The Bronx, Westchester County, New Jersey, California, Florida, as well as Montreal and Quebec in Canada.

The Columbus Family — operated primarily in Brooklyn, Queens, and Long Island. He also maintained influence in Staten Island, Manhattan, The Bronx, New Jersey and Florida.

The Gambino Family — operated primarily in Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Staten Island and Long Island. He also maintained influence in Connecticut, Florida and Los Angeles.

The Genovese Family — operated primarily in Manhattan, The Bronx, Brooklyn, and New Jersey.

The Lucchese Family — operated primarily in the Bronx, Manhattan, Brooklyn, and New Jersey. He also maintained influence in Queens, Long Island, Staten Island, Westchester County, and the state of Florida.

And in a wide-ranging operation against the mafia, Italian police have arrested dozens of suspects in Naples, Rome and Sicily in recent days.

And the long list of crimes attributed to the prisoners is extensive, and that was drug and weapons trafficking, extortion, bribery and thefts of works of art, and he had a modus operandi.

And when he took the money he blamed them, ratted them out, accused his enemy, and then he delivered them, and right on the day they were going to die, and they never revealed about him.

The actions of these criminal groups made the Italian mafia known all over the world.

Sicilian Mafia: Cosa Nostra

The Sicilians have established a model for other mafias.

And the members of the group began to convey their precepts in the 19th century and, from there, grew in power and sophistication.

The Cosa Nostra, which means something like "our subject" in free translation, is considered the first mafia based on family clans. She's famous for her omertà.

And that it was a code of silence that serves to demonstrate total loyalty to the group. Those who fail to comply with it are considered a traitor and can be tortured or killed. Cases of non-compliance with punishments can lead to punishments for entire families.

And members of Cosa Nostra continue to resolve business disputes in this way, defying the authority of the Italian courts.

Many Sicilians hate the mafia because of pizzo, a form of extortion from local merchants.

Cosa Nostra gained notoriety in the United States by conquering territories.

And she eventually became a force in organized crime in Chicago and New York.

And its members made a lot of money selling alcohol during the Prohibition years in the 1920s.

And Cosa Nostra's main business today is heroin trafficking. According to the FBI, the criminal organization in the United States today has little to do with the clans of Italy.

Some italian mafia clans operate globally, competing with others, such as Russian, Chinese and Albanian, and he acted on all of them infiltrated, using the old chiefs and former clans who would die next.

And yet, sometimes these gangs share the crimes and the profits with him, and as a reward for their visions and assaults.

At the same time, Cosa Nostra seeks to influence national policy, both in Italy and in the United States.

The Cosa Nostra and three other family clans, which operate in other regions of Italy, and the Camorra, the Ndrangheta and the United Holy Crown, have about 25,000 members, in addition to 250,000 members worldwide, according to FBI data.

An obelisk points to the exact spot where Judge Giovanni Falcone was killed by the mafia in May 1992.

The Cosa Nostra went to war against the Italian state when its leader was Salvatore Riina.

And known as godfather and Toto, and Riina took over in the mid-1970s.

In May 1992, his men detonated the bomb that killed Judge Giovanni Falcone, his wife and their security guards.

Falcone was responsible for a series of lawsuits against the mob.

Two months later, Riina's henchmen struck again with explosives and killed Falcone's replacement, as well as five of his security guards.

Riina died in November last year, aged 87, while serving 26 life sentences for murder, and sent and dismeged from inside the prison, and with her advice and favors.

Seeking to diversify its business, Cosa Nostra even financed projects in the United States.

And with a BBC investigation revealed in 2010 that investments in wind farms were among the organization's goals, but he was one of its secret investors and a great friend he kept secret.

Sicilian society has fought the mafia with determination.

An anti-mafia group called Libera Terra coordinates new businesses, such as hotels, with money and property seized from the mafia, and one of his partners, who he founded a third-party company together with his friends.

This village in Corleone that belonged to the Italian mafia was taken by the authorities and converted into a hotel

And Cosa Nostra has been carrying out extortion at migrant shelters in Sicily.

And on the other hand, in addition to police repression, some immigrant gangs are competing with the mafia in some areas, such as prostitution, Varese told the BBC.

Neapolitan Mafia: Camorra, and it was very interesting.

And that around a number of more than 4,500 people belong to the clans of the Camorra, based in Naples and Caserta, in southwestern Italy and that he was part as an advisor.

And his main business is drug trafficking and his methods are extremely brutal.

And the organization also gets money by extorting construction companies, toxic waste disposal companies and the textile industry.

And the Camorra also produces fakes of Italian fashion items, he diverted exorbitant amounts of mafia and unscrupulous money.

Camorra's way of acting was documented by Italian journalist Roberto Saviano in the bestseller Gomorrah.

And that after receiving several death threats, the reporter went on to live with constant protection of bodyguards, and he kept his intrigues a secret.

The Scampia district in the northern suburb of Naples has become the headquarters of the Camorra

In an interview with American public TV PBS, Saviano explained that the Camorra and the 'Ndrangheta were less hierarchical than the Cosa Nostra, but were more violent, gained more power and were commanded by young bosses, who had no head, and who were more famous for making constant mistakes.

According to him, groups are also less involved in politics.

Although the Camorra has arrived in Spain, its main bases remain in poor neighborhoods of Naples, such as Scampia and Secondigliano.

Another important aspect of the Neapolitan mafia is that women play an important role in the organization, holding positions such as messengers, accountants and those responsible for payments to other members.

And the three security guards protect the journalist Roberto Saviano, who wrote a book about the mafia and then was threatened with death several times, and he read it and took it as a reference in his plans.

Calabria, in the southern region of Italy and close to Sicily, is now the business hub of the 'Ndrangheta, and which was originally one of the strongholds of the Cosa Nostra.

And the FBI estimates that the Calabrian mafia has about 6,000 members, concentrated in one of the poorest regions of the country.

The group specializes in cocaine trafficking. Varese, of the University of Oxford, points out that the gang has a direct relationship with criminal organizations in Mexico and Colombia.

It is estimated that the mafia, in communion with the Mexican cartels, controls much of the cocaine trafficking in Europe.

A demonstration of the brutality of the 'Ndrangheta took place in 2007 in the German city of Duisburg, when six Italians appointed as members of mafia groups were murdered. The bodies were found inside several vehicles near an Italian restaurant.

The 'Ndrangheta is also accused of embezzling official funds intended for immigrants living on the streets of Calabria.

Pasquale Condello, historical head of the 'Ndrangheta, was arrested in Calabria in 2008

This is the smallest mafia group in Italy and is known only as Sacred United Crown, or Sacra Corona Unita, in Italian.

And the organization's headquarters are in Puglia, in the south of the country.

According to the FBI, the organization has 2,000 members specializing in smuggling cigarettes, drugs and weapons, as well as trafficking in drugs, weapons and people.

Puglia is a natural entry for trade in the Balkan countries.

And he saw that many of the mafia clans have close relations with eastern European gangs.

Cosa Nostra Americana or La Cosa Nostra is what americans now call the Italian mafia of the United States.

And it is one of the most well-known criminal organizations today, having been the most powerful in the whole country.

And at the height of their power in the mid-20th century, america's leading mafia families dominated 26 American cities, with several associates in several other locations.

And at its peak, the Mafia dominated virtually all organized crime at that time in the United States and it can solidify its power.

And each of the mafia families, except the big Five, and that they had their own territories and operated independently, and that did not prevent them from trying to invade their territory, nor ambushes.

And while national coordination was in the hands of the so-called Commission, which was made up of the leaders of the most powerful criminal families.

And Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone (born January 17, 1899, and in Palm Beach, January 25, 1947, and who was an Italian-American businessman and gangster who led a criminal group.

And that he managed various criminal activities, such as gambling, loan sharking, prostitution and, mainly, trade and smuggling of beverages during the Prohibition era, which took place in the United States in the 1920s and 1930s.

And co-founder of the Chicago Outfit, and who in his time was the greatest exponent of the American mafia in the middle of the United States, is considered by many to be the greatest gangster in American history.

And when Capone was still known in his inner circle by the nickname Scarface ("Scar Face"), due to a scar on his face, he got into a fight in his teens.

Alphonse Gabriel Capone was born on January 17, 1899, in the Brooklyn neighborhood of New York City.

And his parents, Gabriele Capone (1865-1920) and Teresina Raiola (1867-1952.

And they were immigrants from Italy, he took advantage of the ignorance and superstition of each of the mobsters.

And his father was a barber and his mother was a seamstress, both born in the small village of Angri, Salerno province.

Al Capone grew up in a very poor neighborhood and belonged to at least two gangs of juvenile delinquents.

And at the age of fourteen, he was expelled from high school for assaulting a teacher. He joined the Five Points Gang in Manhattan, and worked for gangster Frank Yale.

In 1918, Capone met Mae Joséphine Coughlin, of Irish descent.

And on December 4, 1918, and the mother gave birth to her son, Albert Francis "Sonny" Capone.

And Al Capone married her on December 30 of the same year.

The following year, 1919, he was sent by Frank Yale to Chicago and moved there with his family to a house located at 7244 South Prairie Avenue.

And if you prayed your right-hand man from Yale's mentor, John Torrio.

When Torrio was shot by rivals from other gangs, Capone went on to lead the business and quickly demonstrated.

And what was better to run the organization than Torrio, expanding the criminal syndicate to other cities between 1925 and 1930.

At the age of 26 he was an unscrupulous, cold and violent man, but easily influenced and in 1929 was named the most important man of the year.

And this came along with personalities of the importance of physicist Albert Einstein and pacifist leader Mahatma Gandhi.

Capone controlled informants, gambling points, gambling houses, brothels, horse racing betting stalls, nightclubs, distilleries and breweries.

And he made 100 million U.S. dollars a year, and the real value itself during that period was lost, and that during Prohibition, having been one of those who disrespected her the most.

And ended up contracting syphilis, which forced him to take strong medications, which helped him change his location numerous times.

In 1931, he was convicted by the U.S. court of tax evasion, with 11 years in prison without parole, and was sent to a prison in Atlanta and in 1934 to Alcatraz.

And he had contracted syphilis, tuberculosis and had traces of mental disorders.

And his sentence was revised in 1939 due to his state of health, being released after eight years in jail and went to live in Florida.

And when Capone finally died in 1947 at his Palm Beach residence due to a cardiac arrest, but his body was buried in Chicago.

James Vincenzo Capone (1892-1952), and each of them were looking for the missing money.

Raffaele Capone (1894-1974), also known as Ralph "Bottles" Capone.

Salvatore Capone (1895-1924), better known as Frank Capone. Your brother's rep in Cicero, Illinois.

And he was killed by members of the local police when he tried to pull out a gun when he noticed the guards approaching.

Albert Umberto Capone (1906-1950)

Matthew Amedeo Capone (1908-1967)

John Capone

Rose Capone (1910-1910), again wealth was never discovered.

Mafalda Capone (1912-1988), married John J. Maritote.

Salvatore Lo Piccolo (born 20 July 1942) is an Italian criminal, prominent of the Cosa Nostra.

Undisputed mafia boss, was arrested at the Giardinello "Catturandi", by the State Police, on November 5, 2007, along with his son Sandro, after a disappearance of 25 years (his son Sandro disappeared for nine years).

Born in the village of San Lorenzo was wanted since 1998 for murder and since 2001 by mafia association.

Sentenced to life in prison. He worked in the cocaine trade, is in the business market and in the "pizzo" in the commandment of San Lorenzo.

He had contacts with the Italian-American mafia. Its territory was probably the northwestern part of Palermo, the Zen and the municipalities of Capaci, Isola delle Femmine, Carini, Villagrazia de Carini, Sferracavallo, Partanna - Mondello and some areas of trapani province.

He allied himself with his son, Bernardo Provenzano offering his services in exchange for freedom of movement.

His clan was lately destined to control acquisitions for the joint extortion, guardianship, systematic collection of a fee for the use of electricity in the Zen2 district.

An alliance is also known with Matteo Messina Denaro, the current head of Cosa Nostra, after Provenzano's arrest in 2006.

On November 5, 2007 he was arrested, along with his son Sandro, Andrea Adamo and Gaspare Pulizzi.

And outside Italy the 'Ndrangheta operates with 400 important figures in 30 different countries with 60,000 people.

And that generated a large sum of missing money.

The Second Mafia War was a conflict within the Sicilian mafia, developed mainly in the early 1980s.

And it was as is the case of any criminal organization, the history of the Sicilian mafia is fraught with conflicts and power struggles, accompanied by a portion of violence, but these were usually.

And that it was localized and short-lived. However, the Second Mafia War, sometimes called the Great Mafia War or the Mattanza, involved the entire mafia group.

And that radically altered the balance of power within the organization.

Much more pronounced than in the first, and the Second Mafia War comprised a surprising level of violence, with more than a thousand murders.

And this war can usually be waged from 1981 to 1983, and although most of the violence occurred during those years, the first shots were fired around 1978.

And that while the instigators and winners were preparing their strategy before.

And likewise, the winners continued the killing until the late 1980s, and while disengageing from their allies.

Parallel to the war within the Mafia, there was also a war against the state, and a campaign of deliberate killings of authorities such as judges, prosecutors and even politicians.

And that in turn, the war produced a breaking point in the fight against the Mafia, with the help of the pentiti and mobsters who collaborated with the authorities after having lost many friends.

And family members during the Second Mafia War.

And that in fact, the conflict helped lift the cover of secrecy surrounding the Mafia.

The instigators of the Second Mafia War were the Corleonesi, and the mafia family of the village of Corleone, and although they had the support of several other Mafia families.

And coming from a small rural village, and the other mafia families, especially the powerful urban chiefs of the capital of Palermo, who called the Corleonesi the peasants, and I viddani in Sicilian.

And things began to take a different look during the 1960s, when the corleonesi's power and prestige grew under the leadership of the brutal and ambitious Luciano Leggio.

And that was the head of the Corleone Mafia through the crude but effective method of simply assassinating the previous boss.

During the 1970s, the Mafia in Sicily continued its usual illegal business after several Mafia trials of the 1960s were concluded with some convictions.

And they were the main rivals of the Corleonesi were Stefano Bontate, Salvatore Inzerillo and Gaetano Badalamenti, and heads of several powerful Mafia families in Palermo. In 1970, the Commission.

And that was re-clarified, with Bontate and Badalementi occupying two of the three leadership positions in the Commission.

And the third was occupied by Leggio, although he was represented by his deputy chief, Salvatore Riina, as Leggio was hiding on the Italian peninsula.

And when Leggio was captured in 1974 and arrested for murder, Riina soon took over the head of the Corleonesi, with Bernardo Provenzano as his second.

During the 1970s, the Corleonesi began gaining allies among other Mafia families.

And among those who allied themselves with the Corleonesi were the heads of Palermo Giuseppe Calo.

And he was the head of Porta Nuova), Filippo Marchese, and the head of Corso Dei Mille and Rosario Riccobono, and his head of Partanna Mondello.

And in 1978, for unknown reasons, Riina managed to expel Badalamenti from the Commission, but must be exiled from the Mafia and Sicily.

His place was occupied by the Godfather of Ciaculli, Michele Greco.

And The Pope, who was also riina's ally. Greco, like Calo, Marchese and Riccobono, kept their alliances secret from Bontate and Inzerillo.

It was also in 1978 that Riina organized the murders of Giuseppe Di Cristina and Giuseppe Calderone.

And the heads of Riesi and Catania, respectively. Both men were allies of Bontate and Inzerillo.

And the scenario was set to get the mafia, on the one hand he kept the power well organized, but they wanted more and each of the families began to find the other.

And who wanted to have more power and attacked the other who supposedly had more power, and when there was a murder or imprisonment.

And or when someone was handed over to the police, one accused the other, the leads of disagreements of alleged spies were fueled by greed and mistrust.

And his successors were allies of Riina, who supported them. Gradually, the heads of Palermo and their men were isolated.

And on April 23, 1981, Stefano Bontate was shot dead, and that's what caused a family war.

And a few weeks later, on May 11th.

And when Inzerillo was torn apart by a hail of bullets. Several relatives and associates of Inzerillo and Stefano Bontate were killed.

And or missing without a trace, including Inzerillo's 15-year-old son.

And that he was killed for claiming he would avenge his father's death. Badalamenti was able to survive when he fled Sicily after the Corleonesi expelled him in the late 1970s.

And each time there were accusations one worse than the other, and for a while there were attacks on several mafia houses, and when he knew about the shipments they were attacked.

During the next two years, many other murders were carried out, the bloodbath is illustrated by the fact that on a single day, and on November 30, 1982.

And when there were twelve mobsters were killed in Palermo, and in twelve separate incidents.

And the murders crossed the Atlantic, and one of Inzerillo's brothers was killed in New Jersey after fleeing to the United States, and one of Badalamenti's nephews appeared dismembered in a camp in Germany.

And there were slaughters and other simultaneous attacks in ambushes that killed anyone who passed through the street at the time.

Among the many shooters at the disposal of the Corleonesi and their allied clans was Giuseppe Pino Greco of Ciaculli.

And he was a member of the Ciaculli clan led by his uncle, Michele Greco.

And The Pope, and that although he was really under Riina. Experienced shooter with an AK-47, and that was Pino Greco.

And that he was suspected of killing about eighty people in Riina's name, including Stefano Bontate and Inzerillo.

And he led a "death squad" of gunmen, which included Mariofilip Prestipo and Giuseppe Lucchese. Filippo Marchese, head of the Corso Dei Mille.

And who also played a prominent role in the murders, as well as his young nephew who were not the only victims, he took favors.

And when he learned the trade from the best every time he talked about one of several specific attacks.

And that was Giuseppe Marchese (who was captured in 1982.

And when Vincenzo Puccio, and that there was another prolific killer, lost most of the war, and while in prison until 1983, and who was placed there by a mysterious informant named W.

Between 1981 and 1983 there were at least 400 mafia murders in Palermo and so many in Sicily, and embezzlements of trucks full of missing money that with it there were accusations from one house to another.

And that in addition, there were at least 160 cases of mobsters and their collaborators who disappeared and when they learned that there were exorbitant amounts of money missing.

And each of the victims of what is called lupara bianca, and that was in Sicilian, and White Shotgun, and in which the body is completely torn apart or buried in a way that can never be found.

And not just him, but several men and they disappeared with other body parts and people that no one has heard of and no evidence and no witnesses.

The Corleonesi and their allies were the clear winners in the war, suffering very few casualties in their ranks.

And it was one of the reasons it was the secret in which they moved.

And that while some mobsters led a relatively public life, under a façade of respectability, Riina,

And when Provenzano, Leoluca Bagarella and many of their assassins spent many years as fugitives, rarely seen by their fellow mobsters, or by the public, they knew when and where they should appear.

And it was all this thanks to his commitment and his visions, he knew where the cops would make a hit, when they would enter each location.

Thanks to the law of freedom of information and press, of expression, and several years later in the midst of studies and documents and documentaries, they did so years later, were in open archives in museums and internet for those who wanted to see ...

And he used it when traveling back in time, and going into the past and decorating each of them, not that they wouldn't get caught, if it wasn't for him, they'd have this idea before him, he had a photographic memory after all.

And he just took fame and merit for himself, so he just followed the story, and became famous because of it.

The fact that many bosses were involved with the Corleonesi, but did not communicate it to other mobsters also played a prominent role in the campaign.

And just as these allies continued to have the trust of the Corleonesi's enemies.

And an example of this occurred at the beginning of the war, when six members of the mafia families of Stefano Bontate and Inzerillo were invited to a meeting with one of their supposed friends.

And yet they went into an ambush, and their visions of the imminent end and disaster, he handed over anonymous information to each of the factions and the police.

This friend had actually allied himself with the Corleonesi and never heard from the four who attended the meeting.

And who did not attend was Emanuele D'Agostino, who suspected something and, along with his son, sought refuge in one of Stefano Bontate's oldest allies, Rosario Riccobono.

Of course, Riccobono had secretly allied himself with the Corleonesi, and D'Agostino and his son were eliminated, one after the other, each of the men who succeeded him simply died.

And all those of whom he was aware of his schemes died due to mafia crimes, his fame became legendary and he was always requested from time to time as the so-called seer.

The only one of the six men who managed to survive was Salvatore Contorno, who will later survive an assassination attempt and hide before being captured by police.

During his escape, Contorno sent anonymous letters to the police, containing vital information about the war.

And this was invaluable to the authorities, who, like the clans they were losing, had no idea what exactly was going on in this bloodbath.

And that traditionally, the mobsters maintained a high level of secrecy about their activities, and so, during the Second Mafia War, the authorities were blind trying to understand the motives, sides.

And this came with the evolution of war, and that causing a disorder and disagreement that arose by idiocy and disagreement.

And these came as if only a crooked look, and the seed of discord was planted within their hearts, and inducing them to a myriad of disagreements,

And that for example, when Stefano Bontate was killed, even running from it and scared like a dog in search of bone, and desperate.

And all for a brief period until Inzerillo himself was killed, the police thought he had been killed as an act of treason by Inzerillo.

And that their deliberate misinformation was also used by the Corleonesi.

And when Inzerillo died, he was wanted for the murder of Giuseppe Di Cristina, and even though he had it killed because he was also framed for another murder.

And these occurred over three years, but in reality it had been the Corleonesi.

And these who had murdered Di Cristina, and they had done so in the territory of Inzerillo to incriminate him.

War against the state, was the side effect they had paranoia of a plot made by the government without realizing that there was someone manipulating from the shadows.

Although the Sicilian mafia was more likely to assassinate authorities than its American counterparts, it was always the last resort to be used to solve problems.

And that, however, the Corleonesi and their allies began a specific campaign of murder of state figures.

The campaign began in 1977 with the assassination of Colonel Carabinieri Giuseppe Russo and continued until the late 1970s, and even with the wars.

And the constant battles and the slaughters and the missing robberies and the early 1980s.

And being among the victims, and each of whom were known as, the most famous corpses.

And with the excellent corpses, and that were the police chiefs Emanuele Basile and Boris Giuliano, the judges Rocco Chinnici and Cesare Newfoundland, and the politicians Piersanti Mattarella and Pio La Torre.

And one by one the group of tax and anti-mafia and Giovanni Falcone, Paolo Borsellino and Antonino Caponetto, worked to develop a coordinated fight against the mafia.

And with the wave of violence, as well as against the heroin market since the struggle for its control fueled the war, and making one paranoid criminal turn against the other was easy, easy even too.

The war against the mafia led to the Maxi trial from 1986 to 1987, in which hundreds of gangsters were convicted of a series of innumerable crimes, and he used it each, sought him out.

And without each of them knowing that he was wanted by the previous one, and with that, he brokered freight transport, and dirty money, he warned that each of them.

And he was being targeted by the other, and with wisdom he also manipulated, and he arranged for the other mobsters to meet without knowing in the same place.

And with that they were also doing the same path and the route of encounter and or transport.

And some of the investigations and crimes date back to the 1970s, but the vast majority of the charges occurred in the Second Mafia War, which occurred for the same problems as the previous one, would be similar and there were disagreements.

And many of the defendants, as in the case of Riina and Provenzano.

And they were convicted in absentia for still being fugitives when the trial took place.

And the trial was important because a lot of gangsters who were on the losing side of the war died and lost their money and couldn't go to the police.

And of course they went to meet the alleged thief, and went the way in fact, and before they said what they knew they were already machine-gunned.

And since they were readily dead, without ever revealing any location to their killer.

And it was for example, Salvatore Contour and Tommaso Buscetta, and who took a stand and testified against their former gangsters.

And they were called pentiti.

And the violence continues.

In late 1982, the Corleonesi and their allies almost won.

And many of the surviving members of the older clans surrendered to them and granted their servitude to the victors.

And the missing money remained missing, and the person responsible was never found was still dead and dumb, and those who supposedly knew did not hand over the money that no one else heard about.

And yet the murder is not over

And the Corleonesi decided to get rid of several key allies, starting with Rosario Riccobono, and these who were killed along with more than twenty of their associates.

And that they were the ones who kept the money and didn't want to deliver it.

And his various friends in late 1982, then Filippo Marchese had the same ending, being strangled and his body dissolved in acid and never found.

The violence continued until the second half of the 1980s because of the Inchin corleonesi and his desire to ensure its hegemony throughout the Mafia.

And in early 1983, Riccobono and Marchese were eliminated, each of them had their proper ends, as were clarified the stories and books.

And the other murders included ciaculli's killers Pino Greco, Mario Prestifilippo and Vincenzo Puccio, and Agostino Marino Mannoia, who had switched from Stefano Bontate's side to Riina's, but it was too late.

And these four men had great value to the Corleonesi during the first half of the 1980s, and between them, and they added hundreds of murders, but between 1985 and 1989, and money from schemes that didn't come to light.

And ambushes and slaughters were frequent, and they never changed targets, and the trajectory came with fear, screams and violence.

And in the end they were all killed by order of the Corleonesi chiefs, who felt that they were no longer useful to them or considered them too ambitious and therefore a threat.

And Puccio's two brothers, also mobsters, were killed.

Once again, the authorities largely ignored these new events in the Mafia until they were confirmed by Francesco Marino Mannoia.

And he was the brother of Agostino Marino Mannoia) in October 1989, all went down.

And he had been in prison since 1985 for heroin trafficking, but was aware of the Agostino incidents, which visited him regularly, he had sent to prison.

E de acordo com Francesco Mannoia, seu irmo, Vincenzo Puccio.

And Puccio's two brothers were killed after Riina discovered that they were planning to move him, and was betrayed by each other.

And there was Pino Greco and Mario Prestifilippo were apparently killed because they became too ambitious.

Mannoia's revelations were confirmed in 1992 by more entities, including Gaspare Mutolo, Giuseppe Marchese and Leonardo Messina.

And unlike the 1980s, these men were part of the winners of the Second Mafia War, former allies of the Corleonesi.

And they all complained about the same thing, no matter who was murdered.

And that Riina and the other Corleone bosses abandoned their allies when they were no longer profitable or had been eliminated because they were perceived as potential rivals.

And that it seemed like the only way to survive being an ally of Riina was to do exactly what she asked.

And in an interview with Borsellino in 1992, Messina summed it up by saying that Corleone's bosses.

And they used us to get rid of the old bosses, and then got rid of all those who raised their heads, as happened to Pino Greco, Mario Prestifilippo and Vincenzo Puccio ...

And all that's left are men without character, simple puppets.

The late 1980s was a problem and a troubled struggle between the two.

And the main result of the Second Mafia War was the victory of the Corleonesi and their bosses, Salvatore Riina and Bernardo Provenzano.

And in the mid-1980s, and they controlled much of the Mafia, and by the end of the decade, after many of their allies were eliminated.

And or sent to prison, they had hegemony over the criminal organization, but not the intelligence to maintain.

And neither to keep nor studied psychology, and in this troubled time, showed that they were equal to all and in being easily manipulated.

This fact was summarized by Salvatore Contorno, who when asked during the Maxi Process about the 'winners' and 'losers' of the Second Mafia War.

And those who died did not reveal the location of money from the wealth of magic,

And he stated that winning and losing clans, and that there is not, because losers do not exist.

And they, the Corleonesi, and they killed them all.

In the 19th century Europe underwent major transformations from the struggle against the Old Regime and the establishment of liberal regimes.

And in the process, several nations have experienced economic crises.

And these that motivated the formation of groups of immigrants who tried another life on the American continent.

And among other nationalities, the Italians were responsible for the arrival of more than four million travelers to the American continent.

And poverty has always been and is a matrix force for crime, and without resources, so the situation was gone.

And in most cases, these were poor peasants from the regions of Sicily, Naples and Calabria.

And being far from their homeland, many of these immigrants gathered in neighborhoods that were poor and full of differences.

And before long, they became ghettos concentrators of Italians willing to overcome the hostilities of their time.

Preserving characteristics of social relations rooted in their homeland, they sought the same rise and prestige previously conquered by Jews, Germans and Irish.

The slightly more privileged economic condition of certain Italian families ended up imposing similar power relations to those imposed by the great landowners on the small peasants.

And that through violence, loans and illegal economic activities these slightly more privileged families formed the mafias that would be so well known in the first decades of the twentieth century, and poverty and difference made them susceptible to great violence, and without resources.

And it was during this period, the so-called Black Hand was the first criminal organization formed by several Sicilian families.


	226. Chapter 226

32

And what was totally the opposite...

And he didn't question or care about revealing the truth...

Lex Luthor and Moroni and Moxon..., and all kings of crimes,well, they were involved in a money laundering scheme and embezzlement and financing and development of military armaments...

And he got them framed right, who wouldn't believe that after all.

And it wasn't enough what happened to Luthor, he didn't learn how to protect his data.

They said the bad tongues that Marconi refused tohelp, and both to finance by diverting funds and money from the bank,and when unexpectedly his daughter and wife were kidnapped in an unsuccessful plan,and where those involved were murdered and his family also...

And what was true he took advantage of his knowledge and would transfer that money to a place that only he knew...

Alfred was his loyal ally, all boiled down to a convenient coincidence that heabused, and wore unscrupulous all the supposedly intriguing locations...

And in that convenient sea of convenient and supposedcoincidence, and which had for all the supposed ness,andthat there were many times when he avoided the disguised vidence of detective skills... , but it was neither one nor the other.

And it was all a misunderstanding, he just deducted after remembering to read something that in his first life had been contacted by Alfred...

And he had read the case years later in his training, but now it doesn't matter anymore, and he decided to ignore and forget about it, it had no real importance...

And there were a lot of break-ins and robberies..., that he didn't mind correcting how much he knew or didn't...

But he knew using the schedule of schedules, he could just use it to his advantage, the gatuno was very predictable on Wednesdays and Fridays alternated every fivedays, and he changed days and always at the same time of sunset...

And he had what seemed like a rigorous cycle ofdata, and where he cronograma, and he started from the main street and followed three in three houses in odd numbers...

And then he set the trap...

And they weren't just any house, they had connections, watching well when entering all the stores, they were specific they all had something...

And he was walking around the neighborhood talking to the buyers, and he saw a cycle in common, it was pretty safe six months ago...

It was safe you say...

If so, there was no violence or robbery, it all started a year ago...

And he thought... Safe...?

And he talked to some of the owners, it all started with buying candy, drinks with the girls' company...

And he asked...

And who was the insurance company?

And then researching saw that it was a subsidiary of Wayne Interpreses,and someone wanted to frame him in a very unwashed way.

And he watched with the help of Eduarda andAlfred, and they went to talk to Lucius,andwhat they discovered,and it would be that there was a big movement,, and the sales man was a former employee now fired...

And coincidentally ornot, he was one of the partners of the numerous stores,and who had low sales and would have robberies by those places, were known childhood friends and who knew each other for some time ...

And he saw there was no insurance against theft?

The owners and employees were wideopen, and those who were not robbed the sales were going well, there were no financial difficulties...

And everything was specifically done in a space of one month from another, there were low sales, and the owners seemed to know each other...

And sales went up before the robberies and went from after the robberies...

\- The problem seems a certain difficulty to have children, sometimes they see and die... - Said.

And when you don't come. "He said. "There is what I can say about a legend of the mountain that was guarded by his former family members...

And his cousin her first husband and her half-sister Elizabeth Pascoal Ramsey (daughter of John Ramsey and his first wife Tania), who died in a car accident in 1932 at the age of 22.

Alexandra was at first a good woman, she really was good, until she got married and wished to have children...

But she became a rich, greedy, vicious woman...

But day after day and childbirth after childbirth, all of them were born dead and some did not get revenge, between dead births and abortions, her husband, and he was one of the best businessmen and landowners in the region, all the house until a moment he can see that they were rented and their...

And she wanted it more than anything...

And there was a beautiful diary, which he read in that old mansion.

And in the midst of that, one day in the midst of herpregnancy, she came to lose another child, and I thought she would go crazy...

And one afternoon the rumors say she went up the mountain and came back with a book and wished and wished...

And so one afternoon she lost another child, and with him losing a son again, her husband sank into the drink...

And from a good man came to become an alcoholic and with that in one afternoon arrived and with that with an axe in front of him...

And he said...

I can't give you kids.

And with the axe he struck a blow to his head...

And she didn't have any children and another miscarriage...

And my cousin who owned the old one who came to the funeral took an interested in her...

And they were trying again...

And he hanged himself later in a tree...

And then Wayne came...

And he was the owner of that property of the center and severallands, and they lived for several years, but he gradually went mad...

And with that she got pregnant and had a single child...

And with that he told that he heard voices, some creatures lurked in the shadows, beings came in their dreams...

And in the midst of his nightmares and the loss of sanity he also began to drink...

And he confessed to me he thought of suicide...

And I was thinking about drowning in the swamp...

And when she was pregnant with her third child...

And he was about to somehow cut his own wrists, often thought, according to him, he shot himself in the head...

And he took the child his last child and ran away from her taking a single son who he thought was just his and not hers...

And what happened to the other two...? He questioned him.

One by one died, the first drowned in the lake in a child's play...

And the second he jumped out of the cathedral...

Men were afraid of her... they believed in a curse...

And her youngest son didn't come back, she never saw him again, I saw him twice when her eldest son visited her and with him his grandson...

And everyone seemed to be afraid of her... And at some point they're afraid of her...

There's the story of a witch's covenant book hidden in the property...

And then she had no conviviality...?

None of his family members and they didn't even come back to see, and there were rumors about demon ghosts and spirits...

And besides that he can see that there was history...

And I'm not a very brave man who could face something she would spit on. "He said.

And thank you, Father. "He said...

And he went to the other side of town at the pastor's house...

Laurence Ramisey...

And he had the same reaction as the priest...

Each of those men saw the facets of the family that he never heard of...

That evangelical temple received a lot of help many years ago...

And he was nice.

The history of the drought and gold that were found in the lands of the Ne-Way...

And he had the appearance of an old man who suffered a lot in life...

And he had grayhair, and he had straw color before...

And burly and that almost got to the ground to see him...

And he came into your office...

And that's where he went to tell a story...

According to Patsy Ramsey's testimony, on December 26, 1886, she discovered that her daughter was missing after finding her in the kitchen stairwell...

And there were reports of old Ne-Way and Wayne stories...

And there was more than one ransom note demanding $118, 000 for her to have her daughter back... , and that at the time was a lot of money.

And he may have contact with some family members...

And almost the exact amount of a bonus her husband had received earlier in the year that.

Despite specific instructions contained in the ransom note that it was not for police and friends to be contacted, she phoned the police, family and friends.

And that moment was very strange, how much that moment and ancient scriptures and ancient fabrications of monuments scattered there was before...

Local police conducted a cursory search of the house, but found no obvious signs of a break-in or forced entry.

At that time, Bee knew how much the secret passages around the city...

And he knows he couldn't say it, since he'd incriminate his family more... , and it wouldn't be good for business if they knew, it would be better if they didn't, and didn't get the courage.

The note suggests that the ransom collection would be monitored and Jon Onofre Beneti would be returned...

And right after that the money was obtained.

John Ramsey made arrangements for the availability of the ransom, which a friend, John Frenei, picked up that morning from a local bank.

Your son was not seen again...

And the money you ask?

Nor the smell...

There were several missing children who were simply never found and lost tickets amid stories of curses...

But both the money and the victims were never found, there were rumors about prophetic knowledge and hidden societies that were orchestrated by the ancient NE-Way...

And then that huge amount of money and treasures could be a part of that bailout? Zariel tried.

\- No... - He said.

That amount of money that rivals Uncle Scrooge's safe doesn't come close... the amount there and bigger...

There were several incidents, strangekidnappings, unknown cases that never ended well at the time alexandra,and that was still healthy and saldable and even young ...

And money they never got back... And

And the criminals disappeared as if they were never seen...

Magic, damn it. The pastor said...

And there was in this period a kidnapping...

Mr. Ramisey...

And he knew there were secret entrances built by all the forests that gave that place.

He was then always an intermediary, more, precisely he was an enticer, an orange or the two were mules...

And back at the mansion, he looked at the documents from uncle Scrooge's attic.

And he realized that there were documents, false identities his brother and the amount of disguises, various new passports and fake...

Revenge...?

Trying to end life...?

Too much gold, he thought about that place...

It wouldn't be good to tell people, in fact he'd be lynched there if he piasse...

Listen carefully! We are a group of individuals representing a small foreign faction.

There were copies of ransom order documents...

And he saw copies of documents and scriptures from all the properties they considered full of ghosts...

We respect his business, but not the country he serves.

Right now we have your daughter in our possession.

There were reports and agendas many of those documents were true and there were false recipes and medical records and documents that had expense details and expense reports...

She's safe and unharmed and if you want her to see 1967, you should follow our instructions to the letter.

And he saw a lot of papers and there were pounds sterling...

And he could sell those coins to buyers of old coins, it was worth more than he would have there...

You will withdraw $118,000.00 from your account. $100,000 will be in $100 bills and the remaining $18,000 in $20 bills.

And some of those amounts were divided into part of equal layers...

And they Alexandra and also a cousin, he saw that it was in bags bones and several frozen pieces and maps where they would be buried...

In fact, that place was more than just covered with evidence, it would be harmful if someone or some kid just got up the courage and went in there and ended up discovering those documents...

And he should take all that with him or increase the defenses of that place, one or the other...

But he couldn't expect anyone to continue living in that lost city of God.

And there were pipes that sprang up there running all over the city through the underground tunnels they dug.

Be sure to bring a suitable size attaché to the bank. When you get home you will put the money in a brown paper bag.

What he realized that actually those ransom requests and that child well, there was a secret passage between the basement and all those caves...

I'll call you from between 8:00 and 10:00 tomorrow to instruct you on the delivery.

The mansion itself was abandoned uninhabitable after the little girl's death and was bought by a lawyer from Alexandra...

The delivery will be exhausting, so I advise you to stay at rest.

If we monitor that you got the money upfront, we could call you early to mark a previous delivery of the money and therefore a previous delivery of your daughter.

And he saw that there were several suspicious cases missing, and criminals and victims who were never found...

And they were lined with disappearances and suspicious passages...

Any deviation from my instructions will result in the immediate execution of your daughter.

You will also be denied his remains for dignified burial.

The two gentlemen watching your daughter particularly dislike you, so I advise you not to provoke them.

And let's face it, there were a lot of places that have already been contaminated...

And he thanked God...

Because if they'd known by now, they'd have lynched her.

And the disappearances, murders and kidnappings disappeared or stopped when Alexandra was too old to manage those kidnappings, and the documents.

Talk to anyone about your outros. - Dizia situation, especially others.

And those such as police officers, FBI, etc., were not as good as it will result in yourdaughter, and being beheaded in the greatest consequence of all consequences and all the hypotheses were not certain...

If I catch you talking to a stray dog, she dies, that's since she paid a lot of kids to gossip, she had child scouts on the streets and there were records of payments for children...

If you alert the bank authorities, she dies. If the money is somehow marked or tampered with, it dies.

And she died anyway...

You will be scanned by electronic devices and if found, it dies.

Well... She's dead.

You may try to deceive us, but be warned that we are familiar with law enforcement countermeasures and tactics.

You have a 99% chance of killing your daughter if you try to give a smart one.

Fuck no one knew the victims were going to die anyway...

Follow our instructions and you have a chance to get your daughter 100% back.

That time was strange, since there were no researchers, forensic scientists and it seemed that she would really take advantage, and she was good at research...

You and your family are under scrutiny* you know, it was constant, as well as the authorities. Don't try to grow a brain, John.

You're not the only fat cat around so I don't think killing will be hard.

That...

What would you call...

Police investigation

And during what would they call investigations...?

On the afternoon of the same day, Police Detective Lidite Arnold was one of the investigators for a private company called Fleet White.

And there was among them a supposed friend of the Ramiseys, if he saw anything unusual was Johanthan Fletwork...

And according to some data, which he read in those files and the data was on his payroll and he was one of those involved in the kidnapping...

And his goal and work was to erase the clues that would lead to real investigation creating false leads and diverting the path of investigation...

Johnanthan Ramiset was a cousin of Alexandra and two of her friends began their search of the house.

What he did according to some reports was cover the tracks in the basement, where there was according to his records an underground passage built by her...

And they timed the time when they would leave and return to the mansion...

And at that time he saw that he helped lead towards the tunnel was arrested tortured they had around thirty minutes to draw attention and then close erasing the tracks...

And it was at the specific time among all the cops...

After the first search in the bathroom and "train room" if he saw the plant, he saw that the same builder was also the builder of the old mansion...

And he was himself from another life, and i couldn't remember everything.

And each of the mansions were centuriesold, and the oldest mansions and ceremonial houses were built at the same time...

There were old builders andengineers, and the plants were hidden and it looked like the old family members paid outside to make secret passages that connected to each other...

And they were made in times of wars...

And the tunnels were built later around ten to twenty years later it was a form of tunnels to escape possible wars...

And then people would find themselves underground and run away...

And it was something that not all older people had knowledge of...

And apparently the younger families whose patriarchs died and didn't tell them...

And the three went to thecellar, the cellar itself had underground passages...

And that connected to other cellars and these had caneletas pipes that tinkled and others were used at the time of prohibition...

And some people didn't know, but at the time of the dry law around 1940 Alexandra's family benefited from it, and there was a factory and stills hidden among the mountains that served made clandestine breweries and distilleries...

And there were recipes and formulas and several people who secretly bought some craft beers...

And they had meeting points between middlemen and mules, some were disguised in bodies and ancient inns that secretly hid middlemen in the middle of the mountains and between the underground caves...

And the room where Ramsey found his daughter's body covered with her special white robe.

She was also found with a nylon rope around her neck, wrists tied above her head, and duct tape covering her mouth.

The police were later claimed by observers and these observers were ordinary people paid to be night watchmen and report any strange events...

And as strange as it looked like some foxes that appeared there had been trained all to come back when they saw cops...

And therefore for having made several critical mistakes in the investigation induced by scouts and strangers, such as not sealing the crime scene and allowing friends and family inside and outside the house after the kidnapping was reported.

Some of them did not know that in some periods some people smuggling using corn hay and bed between bottled wines and other cognacs beers disguised as oil...

And some of them were taken underground with people carrying goats and flowing across the creek that had caves covered with herbs...

Critics of the investigation have since claimed that the officers also did not try sufficiently to gather forensic evidence...

And there was just no way...

And before or after the body of the child who through a spy was found, possibly because they immediately suspected their parents without ever knowing that there would be a real conspiracy...

And all to get people out of there...

And on above the properties he found...

Gold...

The mountains were lined with diamond gold...

The fact that the girl's body was found in her own home was considered highly suspicious by the police, but did not come to distrust the real truth and the autopsy results revealed that the girl...

And they're the ones who found out she was killed by strangulation and a skull fracture.

A garrote made from a length of tweed cable and he saw there were several garrotes running through the underground tunnel...

And the broken handle of a brush had been used to strangle her, and he saw that same object...

And there were hay mannequins and plans for espionage and revenge...

And there were several elaborate plans to expel people so she could keep it for her...

And his skull suffered severe blunt trauma, there was no evidence of conventional rape, although sexual assault was not ruled out.

In fact there were bloody sticks there were long objects and several chairs and objects of sadomasochism...

The official cause of death was strangulation asphyxia associated with head trauma.

For those who do not know what a "train room" is, I took a picture of some of a train room to illustrate.

In fact, there was something he saw something he could use to distribute in objects used in torture, resembling silent cameras...

Each of those objects he can see the manual, of machines of tortura, and there were several objects used and also that she sold in sadomasochism stores.

The bristle end of the brush was found in a tub of supplies of Alexandra's art objects...

And there was something he knew about that no one else knew...

And the land itself was purposely contaminated, but the third fund was never located, despite the extensive search of the house by law enforcement in the following days.

The experts noted that the construction of the garrote would require special knowledge.

The autopsy also revealed that the girl had eaten pineapple just a few hours before the murder.

Meanwhile in the middle of Gotham's underground tunnels...

\- Dear...

And he saw a shot in his back he turned staring at the man falling to the ground with all two bullet holes in his abdomen...

Honey, you're a fool. "She said.

And so Tudor appeared back with a motorcycle and stopped and shot him in both arms...

And she stepped on the communicator...

And right behind Tudor's girlfriend...

And his wife appeared well, and without a catheter and with a better appearance than he had months ago...

I don't know how you found this place. "He said. "But no one had saved him now. " He said.

And all four shot him in the head...

They put him in a bag and they climbed the secret staircase and went into a warehouse...

And they walked around the warehouse with the dead man on their shoulders and led them out of the place by placing him at that location on the side and outside the gate...

And they retraced the steps and threw concrete dust and sawdust along the way and triggered the concreting by a wire and down the underground passages and going away...

And is there a better way to take bodies and money though it's not on the streets so it doesn't attract attention?

And they found in an extension of several streets that were found as a crossroads in four directions north south east and west...

And beneath them were built tunnels and submerged corridors with underground walkways...

And there were four crossroads in four different directions... that were at a distance of one hundred meters for each of them... and that flowed into the pier...

\- And began in a tavern on the main street of Metropolis, golden colors the great golden unicorn, strange name by the way, they were a bar a raive nightclub...

And with an underpass connected from one city to another and had underground passages that connected all the cities and so much that there were secret passages throughout the city...

And where they had secret passageways, the other hidden tavern selling illegal mixed and suspicious drinks, and used to hide bodies.

And these nightclubs were heritage of the dry law era of the 1940s, when Al Capone appeared and in the cities of Gotham emerged Al Perite a former predecessor of, Carmine...

And that he could lose a lot of money from his disappearance and that's what happened from time to time...

In their history emerged a legacy, and that several men, since Maroni succeeded them and had as ally Antony Wayne, only secretly...

And this one who knew the origin of some donations...

Which led to two more warehouse buildings, distribution and private rental of dock containers, and where all the tools were stored...

And in that docks, five young teenagers, an adult man approaching the forties, and five more teenagers, two women three men.

In the space of ten days... of each of them, in a period of six months from the beginning of the murders to the end of the occurrences...

They went through these secret passages collecting money out of the sight of crime...

And that amazingly these four cities and their connections were conceived and built by a man named Nataniel Wayne, my ancestor more than 466 years ago...

And it was the cathedral of Gotham that also made its secret passages...

And several properties were originally owned by Wayne before falling into decay and being sold for a low price just in the period of Martha and Thomas Wayne's death...

And he wouldn't mind buying back and putting in the power of real estate and that were theirs secretly without his parents knowing, in any case they would be lavis of villains from his gallery anyway.

And it would be better if he knew and made money from it than an unscrupulous businessman who was easily threatened...

Why couldn't he spy on them and find out more about their scams...?

And Amasteus doesn't need to know that he was being used... but he knew anyway...

And he remembers that they were bought in ancient Gotham times by an ancestor of Powers...

And he discovered a long time ago the secret passages and all the undergroundpassages, and it was where he was still too old to try to go through,, and now young age,and itwas enough for him to be able to use for his plans without him knowing...

And that factory and many buildings by Gotham had underground passages and corridors of extensive mazes...

And he needed the help of an acquaintance and for that he covered the streets, alleys and underground tunnels...

And he remembered years after the golden days of Gotham at first was well frequented, but with the death of the best of Gotham...

And going back to that period in time he'd be more prepared...

And losing its prestige and its heyday disappeared when this same tavern after years of scandals and bad influence when it was frequented by several meliantes and became nothing more than cases of murders and crime scenes.

And now he can see his secret passages that he can go through and use as much as the secret passages built before and during the dry law period...

And that they were used in the transport of illegal beverages...

And with several moments when they had contact with meliantes and their lady and owner named Abigail and her daughter Alexandra and her husband Burganin...

And because of that she ended up selling the tavern in relation to so many recurring damages from mismanagement and her husband's terminal illness, and as for Poole, and she helped him...

And he can buy that place and keep it as a meeting point between informants...

Pooline, well she had the only child syndrome, he remembered hearing conversations from his parents, about Lex, married when Patricia was 18.

And this was a marriage by choice of Patricia's father, and she was one of the secret agents and informant.

And using your knowledge to look for ways to get around and transport unseen...

And the complications came after the wedding, it was convenient and arranged between the families...

And in the meantime in your investigations...

Tudor was alive he had his name cleared which was enough and along with his girl...

And then they both took the boat towards Canada and Vincent in turn well he went towards Namibia along with his girlfriend that his hair was already growing...

And they were soldiers, but now they had an account filled with $50 million each of them.

It was a street between two alleys and a crossroads that gave a farm, street also a crossroads, and these streets were calm, gloomy and empty.

And this one that was between the main busy avenues, and a small church that has an alley near four more crossroads and of them, were dismembered.

The two women realized that that place seemed only of façade and that even gradually they could slowly have control over that territory...

And they wouldn't know he was in charge, everything would be without problems...

And in this way he could prevent several girls from being murdered, a pub was a crime sine, and a nightclub would just close, people would lose their jobs, and a lot of people owed it to him, and so he always went with his girls like he said...

And so he knew hears a wave of rapes and murders at that time which before being bought by none other than the joker years later she decayed and was a place of bad fame and lost all its prestige...

And so to prevent that from happening they started hiring security guards...

And they secretly employed undercover jobs in other professions, and some of them were informants and disguised themselves as many of the various prostitutes...

And they were spies as well as informants, and these who learned from him to divert attention and put in other paths nothing route of criminals, and to his astonishment was a lair of negotiations and illicit programs ...

There were at that time many cases that made many women run scared and hide in their homes...

Alfred still in the midst of his fascination with his supposedly psychic qualities, which he sowd, but also did not say how much he claimed it or not...

And he was afraid he feared...

And there was something he didn't really tell about the whole truth, who was really going to tell, and that kid in the middle of that sea of lies that Bruce conveniently ignored...

And he stood there without arguing or even not questioning he didn't say anything and he didn't say about it, and didn't correct Alfred about the fact that the old butler at that very young moment of course...

And that by the way, you can always believe in your supposedly psychic abilities, disguised as detectives...

And he talked to some gossipy employees, discovered were partners childhood friends, and when talking to people who participated in the neighborhood ...

And after talking to receptators of recovered merchandise, after meeting some buyers and seeing that it was common two streets behind receipt of recovered goods in addition to auction houses and pawnshops ...

It all boiled down to the fact that he used one of his allies from a rival family where he infiltrated one of his cousins as hired henchmen.

And these were allied to one of the weakest links of the Mazzon family, were very involved in schemes rival to Marclezio and they had power disputes within the mafia family...

And with information from those who had business with them, he can realize that they were aware of other contractors...

Clemencio's younger brother and brotherHonoracio, and the chief'andwho was jealous of both his older brother,and his brother Viktor's trusted right-hand man and henchman,, and he in turn did everything he could to discredit the man...

And he would have one of his henchmen spy and never hurt Henry and always leave the guarddown, and it was his brother himself who was paid by Falconi to abandon Gotham and never hear from him again...

And so many others, and originally Honorato Guimaraes, was a faithful and loyal man...

What there were other senses of definition of loyalty and to those who help him never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if originally they had not died in the slaughter...

Originally they would be killed together with the whole family in a slaughter orchestrated by the mafia, by a rival of Falconi and so he saw the interviews the newspapers the data that came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days ...

And they were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not chime at midnight.

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica that in turn they helped hide all the guests, and waiting for each of them, where the game turned and in turn Stanzo.

And who was aspiring mafia leader was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion next to all his relatives, by the members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio.

And they approached and Bruce already knew who Falconi and Moxon's henchman was and so they went to the club that he always ran away and followed the henchman,and on this very day they were exchanging hidden information with the two...

And Bruce took Viktor and they testified and recorded and showed at the family reunion...

There was compromising data...

And nothing so big that it couldn't destroy from the inside out...

Almost everything went wrong, but Clemencio was killed by Viktor and his dismembered body...

And it was thus thanking Eduarda Veronica and Bruce...

And that's how he found out how they got rid of evidence...

Train pigs to eat people, likewise train dogs too...

The FBI agents didn't know about it, they couldn't get close to...

If there are no bodies, there's no evidence and no murder charges.

And that boiled down to less fundamental questions about where they came from and where each corpse went, if they were dead...

And they had a farm inland almost on the Texas border...

And they were always invited to fraternization...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community in order to learn more about this cycle of power and infiltrate as a way to request information...

There were also a history of scandals and encounters with thepolice, where their parents avoided contact with these people, but not Eduarda and Veronica.

And these women who had affinities with these people and so they talked at parties orchestrated by these people once a week...

He did something simple, bribed with the help of Veronica and Eduarda and thus kept them away from theirbusiness, and with the simple notion that they should stay away from this relationship and tolerate the existence of both...

Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne in turn were oblivious to the problems so much for the business that were organized by these two women and the negotiators of Amasteus...

And that's how he can gain knowledge and between ups anddowns, and he grew up in the middle of these people...

And so he kept them away from their respective deaths, at least for now...

But nothing would stop a family feud, power-seeking fights and discord at the time of family division...

It was more subtle with them gainingconfidence, diverting their paths and contacts, and even a part of their lives...

In turn they saw that Veronica was a mediator and socia that some nightclubs and other obscure clubs in turn had contacts with oranges and Eduarda assisted in these businesses.

And they were great at investigation and in turn they had a knack for espionage and information theft.

And the men were all the same, they couldn't see a hole that stuckin, and he offered them drugs,, and finally they didn't even really remember what they were doing and if they really had sex...

And that in turn they got involved that would be essential and so he after a while, and he sought a great teacher and instructor for both, in the art of crime, gaining their trust from each of them...

They loved each other and so stole together from information, and money riches, artifacts, contacts and documents from the forgeries to the real...

He led them on a narrow path and recruited, with them under his command they would be the best in search of information...

While he was leading them on another path away from their parents and their businesses, that was enough for now...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both Riordane and Tremendal girls had disappeared and died from what he knew, but it was long gone from Gotham...

And he had all the data regarding those purchases lending and business data.

She became famous in the underworld, and known there and among so many acquaintances she was presented by a mercenary in particular...

And that he approached her as one of his clients and several militiamen, who were present that day and admired him.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for any right and good person to attend, and who turns and stirs had a dead prostitute, and who murdered drug dealers, in the nearby streets and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And he used them to be his informants and secretly train them...

And Joans bought that network of suspicious nightclubs with advice at the right time.

Several years later he saw her daily books and catalogs box books, which she hadleft, and hidden in secret hiding places and in several of her secretbases, and some nightclubs that were sold and bought by other criminals, and some documents were in penguin's hands...

And he can use that to his advantage...

Matazzo was one of penguin's henchmen who, as hesaid, his loyalty was worth money and a way to get rid of the punishment that would come later...

And he sold them tohim, as long as they were never found.

This would happen in weeks, he just deduced on that day of the week, and so gave the biggest hint in exchange for friendship and future business. He later began to know all his contacts and informants after that.

And through Veronica who had contact with her, who said this, so he had deduced who the hard finger was and his informant, all that was avoided and he was a protégé of this woman...

After all everything was timed and happened following everything he had read there were details in those books, many details ...

She herself owned sex clubs and was responsible for moneylaundering, and was an organization that sewed and sold front candy.

And it was where there was tax evasion and piracy, prostitution, drugs and illegal sales of false documentation, it was a place that could be avoided to the fullest.

And they wrote down the names of people who sold pawnshops and they saw cameras scattered all over the pawnshops and auctions even illegal...

And then he deduced everything was a scam? Is...

Yes, from the cameras to the witnesses who had informants that he can buy payment for opening his mouth...

What really could happen, how he knew when to act and when he would at some point prevent a break-in and fix it when he should stop...

And then the answer was to catch your mouth in the bottle...

And there were not a few ofthose, and that he can intercept for information,and as long as he paid himself and asked the right questions...

And these specific times, he wouldn't report it, he would blackmail...

And when a supposed event was timed, and he calculated the exact time to act, when he was supposed to correct that situation, and take away his question as to when he should be at the right time and at the right time...

And so it was not the case to raise awareness, people did not care about others, as much as the police and some people warned no one left their beard soaked and when they left did not help others ...

And yet he calculated the day of the next alleged robbery...

And he wouldn't stop the plan was to wait for himself to hide and move on to each indicated location and when he went to make the switch, well they would catch him...

And so they did it was a Wednesday afternoon...

And he said an apology to his parents that he was going to sleep at Petrovia's house, they confiscated the cameras and transferred the recordings, they took these cameras, they grabbed the partners, they broke into thelocation, and a little over an hour in the morning, they followed in separate cars and went in a different direction...

It was easier to pay a criminal out of jail and patrol these streets than the police themselves, even at that time there was little patrolling of little investments of politicians and little interest off the streets where there were mansions ...

And yet they managed to go to the receivers and sold the cargo to another part they took in a shed another part in containers...

And so they waited at Clayton's residence for what they discovered to be the mastermind of the plan...

And imagine his expression as he was expected in the dark with a child in charge and blackmailed with cameras and videos of his actions...

It was a long day and he dismantled a scheme, but he would use it for another time, evidence that he could enjoy later...

And he thought on several fronts, those men committed minor offenses and in no timeline or any city they were imprisoned for a long time most of them always leave prisons and police stations and returned the streets...

And i'd start all over again... And he could use that to his advantage...

And why not give a purpose in their lives, he thought, but he would not take them off the streets would migrate their ideas and functions, and why not instruct to protect using street contact...

And he knew he needed them, one moment or another, couldn't just get it out of there and it was over...?

Because it's not true, it's not over. It started again was cyclical...

And he should grant each of them a purpose...

And he saw them old on the streets serving only to get beaten up by Batman and where they would be killed by the police or some other criminal, and to pay well for them to do the private security of each place.

And if he didn't give a direction there would be no future for any of them...

And he knew that they would be seen women the place was low income and a lot of crime, but they were not poor, but some of them were criminalized ...

And in those surroundings they were afraid and were regarded by the police as the very cause of their afflictions and their attacks...

And some had husbands, which didn't help either...

And he imagined training these women to protect each other, imagined at that time using the knowledge of these criminals to divert funds and cover up their future escapades...

The men would be called ShadowHunters, they would be an obscure group of these fraudsters and they were really good...

Castor and Polux, The HotStone, his wife and their children the henchmen of all had in common they were thirsty to get rid of their problems...

And then he did it...

And they left their villains unconscious long enough to stage a fight put makeup and a vest with fake blood and shoot their boobs...

And they would be called Reginas, and he knew when they would disappear, when they were murdered, when they were attacked, but paying some criminals to keep an eye on that place...

And by converting them and being secretly trained, paying well, they loved to be remembered, they were rewarded when they ratted out some suspected criminals...

But he knew the blows didn't stop and it wouldn't end there...

And he had the big idea, each of them would be secretly trained, it took him months to convince those women to join the group talking about what each wanted to hear...

And one in particular the current leader and future pimp Antonia, Carolina and Joana Mary and they each was in particular, and he knew the way each of them would trail, but it was the path of destruction, the abyss of all his life and that would happen in each of their lives...

And her most famous prostitute named Mizuni Shin was 12 when he first saw her...

And he went back to seeing any of these women what all of Gotham's business men and informants had in common...

Thirst for revenge for men who stepped on each of them...

And she would be a Japanese and Chinese half-breed who would later be killed ten years later in a breakthrough raid, amid an international sex trafficking scandal, lived her entire life as a sex slave, but he found her on the second attempt, and he can use that...

And the police received documents right on the d.A.'s desk...

And what documents were these...

Murdoch was at his mansion when two police officers arrived and took him to the police station invited to an interrogation against the death of shareholders and entrepreneurs...

And what are these charges? " Questioned the businessman.

\- Murdoch, you formed a cartel within wayne companies... - Detective Bullock said.

And he bought shares and they were lex corp., sold Wayne's stock at a low price. " He said and forced a drop in stocks. " He said.

\- There were recordings that said that several shareholders were threatened with death and among some who were actually killed... – Said. And i was trying to force Wayne's company into bankruptcy...

And we have recordings that said a video meeting planning to sell shares of Wayne companies to force their allies to buy more shares and put them in their name... – Bullock said.

\- And one of those responsible for the donation session that was found murdered was involved in the fraudulent schemes and that a lot of money was diverted - said.

– Government funds and the donation sector were misled a financier is involved millions of dollars were diverted and we found the swiss accounts in his name. "Bullock said.

\- In addition to the murders of a social worker and several assistants claim they were threatened...

\- There are several accusations several people opened their mouths and only the beginning Murdoch. "Bullock said.

And so he was arrested...

And in the meantime...

And it was all summed up the trial and error, he needed to time when and where it would be kept...

Luthor fled the country, even if he doesn't stay out for long and could risk losing more than he ever imagined...

And in addition to life and recurring problems among criminals who lost their money in their other schemes, that was the last straw.

And at what point could he find her like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

And there was an informant who owed a favor to a corruto cop who in turn owed a Veronika employee in the first place, gave her a choice to follow another way...

And he can see...

There were data regarding the landing times of several vessels, it would be easily calculated if we follow this line of reasoning...

And he waited for the boats through the undergroundpassages, and being transported by underground trains...

And if we take into account that the international clandestine vessels anchored every fivedays, and between midnight and midnight and four in the morning, and that they were under the pier away from the attentive eyes of people, but not beggars...

And he had his own boat...

And that the beat appeared in a five weeks later...

And summarizing between this period, and that there was someone who was not happy and did not take his bribe ..., but now there were several happy people taking a share of the earnings ...

And that there were those who could rat and deliver for a plate of food or even a few bucks...

And then he followed the path of money and information, he with the company and help of Petrovia, Veronika, Eduarda and Alfred, and who walked the alleys, interviewed the homeless and informants, would be easily calculated if timed he could simply deduce when calculating the exact time of landing ...

And he knew in the middle of a local drug dealer that he owed another man the specific time between midnight and 3:00 a.m.

And when one of the transporters would arrive...

And he sent the message to the police that arrived an hour after they ambushed and approached each of the goons who knew more about money than fear...

And in the end he remembers his gratitude emblazoned on his face when being freed, and that it was not just her, but this woman, but other women, and he granted a choice to stay wait and or return...

And he realized that not only her, but others decided to stay and not come back, besides her there were others who decided to change their lives and reveal incredible potential, and she was trained to be the ultimate spy and assassin...

And several of his villains' henchmen would follow the plan as expected...

And it is for a certain period of time they disguised themselves asprostitutes, and of course they always worked as women of program, and when each of them were sent to live far from that place ...

And it would be the same fate, but he directed her in the right direction, when he granted mercy, and in helping her colleagues, she came to become the master of the sword, beginning to be trained...

They became the scourge trio and those who were the sent of silence and each of them were companions and by themselves they were able to train...

And masters of martial arts swords and could not be perceived...

And he envisioned the future that he created him and saw each of them grow and grow and grow themselves becoming the best at what they did...

The second youngest was Momoshi and the oldest was called Oki, and so they did not reveal their presence before it was too late and over time they exterminated those who were violent to street professionals...

And to become the scourge of silence, and were trained not to sense their approach they would know nothing or feel their arrival, only when it was too late...

And they were each of them eximias swordsmen, and they grew and were trained and given a choice to return, but seeing the supposed future, they decided to help, and stayed there to protect their colleagues, the prostitutes of the neighborhood...

And they were all superstitious and it didn't matter they were easy to fool... they would do anything to fuck with the lives of these assholes...

And he just needed to repeat and retell his dreams and he needed to count the specific time at the exact moment of each major consequence...

And their lives turning if the police are at the right time and at the right time to stop the crime, send each of their friends at the right time of the assault create a safe hiding place where they could meet...

And after several attempts he managed to convince them and also turn them into allies...

And he knew that regarding their manifest destinies could be avoided, and he did...

And so they were always in the right place and followed some man who was not often seen around, and that in turn they should not be seen very often...

And so they created the communication network as the meeting point in burganin's own bar as it became known...

And as he went through the time between excuses from his parents who were unaware of his adventures, he was helping to idealize and create an organization...

And among them the so-called Current with the help of Petrovia...

And the current was that each of the women involved were in strategic locations positioned in meeting places, cities that would intercept each of the women who asked for help...

And that would be where each of them would help and assist the victims in fleeing from their aggressors, none of the women would know the identity and fate of the woman they helped...

And they would always be found in periods out of time they would always be taken at midnight...

And to move on and they would be sent in different directions where they would be helped by a different woman and who would send them to a specificlocation.

And being expected by another until the next, and at the end the previous one would not know the next way to follow when later they would gain a new identity...

And several moments when they approached someone who followed the women who in the news of the future would be attacked...

And their eyes were called in the shadows of the abysmal...

And some of them took the blatant and in their apartments others just disappeared and so they kept the place safe and in turn...

It would be sad when you realized that you couldn't think that to use someone's help as criminals would have to piss them off and pull some strings,lie.

And to use their own superstitions against him, to pretend who he wasn't, and the police would go the same way, and that at that time was irresponsible, ineffective...

You haven't changed a bit, have you? Zariel said.

That's all right. " Said Batman...

And it was a huge case of neglect and that they didn't insist or investigate, now he remembered that he was the greatest detective in the world and why he prevented all the evils from happening to people...

And he remembered that in turn he was Batman, because no cop discovered the killer of his parents, even at that time no one cared the authorities were ineffective...

And everyone is incompetent without taking or putting when and if the truth came he would have taken everything away...

Abigail and her daughter Alexandra, if they give them a chance they could grow up to become someone with instincts of justice if someone trained her or led her on the right track...

And Brunela can use this inside gotham police pretending to be retarded and with a companion following various villains and heroes...

Azazel, he could change body own whoever he wanted and be the perfect spy follow like a cat being like a pigeon and see what needed to be seen...

And as for Petrovia or Lady P, life was a constant training in search of improvement, it was this or antidepressants...

You couldn't change someone to give a new purpose, but not change their substance...

And each of the business women..., well no one gave them real importance, that's why they were all amazing...

And she continued to use the agents of that street for their criminal agendas training them of course to defend themselves, but the criminals and he were also paid and she always had in good esteem fidelity and trust and were rewarded ...

And it was in the midst of this scheme that he managed to create that he knew someone better than he ever thought he knew...

In his first life in which he lived his early childhood, he met an informant well would be his first time if it were not the thousandth was like yesterday?

Is it honestly today...?

And this would be the moment of time when everything changed...

And they had contact with the priest a nice man that he did not give a second look, well at the time not, but after some time he realized something ...

And he had to live many lives to simply hear and pay attention to Cardinal Enzo Joseph Giovanni, redheaded and sunburned...

It seemed to be a mixture of Hispanic withViking, straight and short hair and clear eyes,, apart from that part he just didn't know for sure where he came from.

And the supposed and last cardinal of that cathedral, who were actually being blackmailed by the mobsters,really, and he needed help, in the old days, not so long before crime took over Gotham before the death of his parents...

And he caught his eye, not only that, he learned through an informant of Hilary Carnivale himself, his firstborn son Vitorino was four years old...

And he was one of Batman's undercover agents...

And he met through a girl who was rescued by the current, but she wasn't the only one who needed help...

It was always full he always went between alternate Sundays, when his parents were not busy with something, they went to that church, but he had several companies...

Goldentimes, those when wonders and rot did not go together..., not the view...

Tall man beautiful firm features and respectful aspect.

An acquaintance of an acquaintance who was blackmailed...

There was the old cathedral of the Seventh Paraiso de Altos church, an ancient Anglican church that became the stronghold of those in need ofhelp.

And there were thousands of donations and shortly after it was reformed for the revitalization of Gotham, he looking at that old cathedral...

The cardinal disappeared a long time ago, and that's when he realized he was there to help him not to disappear...

The cathedral was used as a façade, the cardinal was threatened and blackmailed when he was still young...

And there was all the hidden wealth that he gathered...

And he can use that to his advantage...

But how was he blackmailed and threatened...?

And this cathedral was more than 400years old, almost the age of Gotham and the United States of America itself, and it helped homeless people and people with chemical addiction, and he saw it as not the first time.

And what was true, he remembered her, as the lair of Hilario Carnivale's secret, and his own, and he went in there,, where at that time it was the domain of Vitorino Carnivale his father...

And well, for starters this man was killed byFalcone, and soon in his childhood and left all his secrets hidden..., and left the secrets that no one until he could find out.

\- How would I find out the real secret? I wanted to know...

The only way would be if he was there in that place and or if he saw the records or the data of that moment, but not now, how would he tell that story...

And how could he testify, but how?

The only way would be if...

What if what?

And he thought calculating he couldn't just know without being there, except?

Except what?

Unless I read it when it all started...

If he didn't know about the location at that time he'd know if there was data documents and reports...

And then calculating the period would be disappearing more than three years after wayne's death...

And the cathedral was being protected by the cardinal and at that time and there was no one who blackmailed Falcone the kingdom of Carnivale succumbed when Falcone rose...

And then the city data could help at this time...

And he remembered, he managed to become a big and prominent criminals, politician, mobster, thief and blackmailers, in addition to rivaling the joker...?

Why do you ask?

And he went to the cardinal with a fat sum of donation, as good as his promises that no one could ever find out...

He was reborn from theashes, and showed there in that place the rise of gotham's true crime...

Carnivale's reign ended before it even began, more than thirty years after his retirement... Forty years before...?

But his secrets were still there...

And he was a blackmailer, capable of blackmailing the Joker himself...?

Would that be the reason for his untimely death?

And all the henchmen helped keep the secrets by secret passages that led to the pier and which he kept in the underground of the cathedral...

He died before in fact, there was no evidence, no tracks, no data of his existence after Falcone.

His influence boiled down to revenge, blackmail and that church...

And that church... She was the basis of everything...

And Falconi would inherit that data if he discovered this data from him...

And he also trafficked bribes and smuggled everything from gold jewelry, to money that was taken through the underground tunnels to the... Church...

It was a fortune a wealth and a huge treasure...

And in the years to come they had no value, all the criminals had died in a long time...

And then calculating he thought then he asked...

And he thought. Would it be 45 years? He tried.

So it's 45 years...

And he was sent at a time of time 45 years into the future after his retirement as Batman...

Before a major catastrophe in the United States, he remembers when he walked through the ruins of old Gotham...

And he walked through the tunnels he had as abandoned corridors and subways that were disabled years ago...

And so he began to reshape and secretly reform those tunnels by changing the direction of those tunnels and leading up to the... Pier...

And there were notebooks and documents from all those reports and reported data of all the names that were blackmailed, and he led up to Bruce in the cave...

It was amazing those tunnels had really connections and connected by pipes, the old plumbing and the old maps and after 4 earthquakes let's be honest the topography changes as time goes by...

And he went to a log of a town hall while he was investigating...

And he saw each report for the first time, and he saw him walking slowly through the halls of the library, there was a map... Several maps...


	227. Chapter 227

40

And it was a great library of theunderworld, from blackmailing bribery to inscriptions and scrolls that no one ever thought of discovering really existed...

And this map and various plants of ancient properties, and it wasm...

Amap, and he memorized more than two thousand plants from each of the places he visited, and what led to that underground trapdoor that had as its entrance the Cathedral...

And that led to the underground and the pier that were the docks and a secret entrance that he used to go to his island.

And all those old buildings.

There were underground corridors that had connections with pipes and old undergroundconnections, and between old meters and their various lines that were abandoned...

And he walked through the abandoned mansion that led to the old abandoned mansion of... Carnivale, and he entered through the old abandoned ruin of what was once the mansion...

And this mansion was a ruin and an old property now a great abyss and ruins of a forgotten property covered by dirt, spiders, insects and venomous animals...

And he bought it secretly and decided to reform...

Roots covered what was once a majestic mansion...

And in this period he saw that while investigating and walking through the corridors and investigating during hours of investigation he saw several corridors and in the midst of it, of several attempts...

And in the course of the investigation of thatplace, and it was from him that he discovered secret passages and false objects and secret compartments, hidden corridors, and dusty old documents half eaten and remains of animals and... people...

Were skeletons and several remains, but several diaries and documents...

And that it traveled decades of carnivale family history, and it was where he discovered dusty scripture documents, actions, and maps, of which they would be hidden treasures... and plants of various properties around Gotham...

And that's how he returned several millennia in the past to buy the old properties and buy them before they disappeared for good.

And also more papers eaten by moths, and in the midst of several secret corridors and running through the ruin that was once the mansion...

And he took them what he had to see were diaries of three members of the family four generations, of mafia bosses... and all dead...

And he first gave thanks to God that a person was dead and not having a single descendant to tell the story...

And each of them were murdered in a gang war, by the power of the Italian mafia, by the dominance of the underworld...

And there were a lot of cops involved there were data from a slaughter, there was nothing left and Falconi didn't get the data he never discovered those tunnels were personal data...

And he looked were data from over 400 years ago, and in this showed values, given all those people on his payment list, blackmails bribes secrets that people wanted to hide...

And the secrets that were now were allhis, and they talked about the whole of Gotham, and about politicians, from deputies to senators, religious who had things to hide, rich businessmen, money laundering, cops, oranges, informants.

And they were all there...

And several other murder cases, names of psychopaths...

And he remembers all his informants and the names of businessmen who owed him...

And he knew he could keep those names...

And it was from people who had a lot to lose if their names were revealed, bankers, financial loans, lenders, and data on shell companies...

It was a huge amount of money that he saw gold bars that in that historical period would have more value than anyone, false documents, stocks, bank accounts in islands accounts in tax havens...

And the famous Mosaic Princeps...

And he did his schemes...

And he went to those little towns, with his trucks and the underground meter passages that he traveled and built during the times of his childhood, after the death of his parents.

He managed to convince Alfred, Veronika and Eduarda to build the hidden fortresses and underground meters that led to those cities.

And the small towns that stood between Brown City and Brooklyn that was called TwainCity.

And that among them were the middle cities a sub county and a subdivision between each of the cities.

And it was right there, in those little towns that he kept all that money...

And as they were famous between abandoned and ruinous cities and the caves he hired builders, architects and engineers and built the passages to lead to the abandoned mines.

And they brought beer made by Frankie Dunn, a brewer in Union City, New Jersey, and that there was a whole brewery that was disguised as a dairy.

And that during that time the passages were used to store and transport the gold and leading to the other side of the cities and through the mountains and underground corridors.

And whoever stole it, then everyone would soon know, because it would go straight to the last man who was in the supposed tea house of and the bakeries and boleiras called Bella-Dona.

And each of those cake houses had secret passageways that led under neath each of the cities and into the mountains and deserts.

And as each corridor took the abandoned cities and the gold had its trails hidden and the famous for having nothing but a huge scorching desert surrounded by caves.

And there were millions of abandoned mines whose structure was famous for being unstable and in danger of collapse and famous earthquakes of 8 of the Richter scale.

And this was a franchise that he managed and patented, and as was the name, some were disguised many well at home sewing.

And those who would be suspicious of tea houses and toy stores, there were bookstores and book clubs of virtuous housewives and perfect ladies with whom he traded to make the cakes.

And that they still exist in those surroundings.

And these were sold and transported by trucks, bakers and bakeries, who had milk bread sold, boleiras, and that he used the ladies.

And the farms stood in the way, yes he benefited from the fame of desert city and ghost, and this path.

And they found nothing but dry hay, and that was what he wanted them to believe, but inside there were countless artesian fountains and wells and a secret landscape, and surrounded by caves.

And the mountainous and port towns of York Village City, are abandoned cities and that were source of income in the oldwest.

And it was where mining and hunting was frequent, and today it does not have a living soul,and it alsoroamed there to lead to caves and hidden passages.

And they were used to transport and store Al Capone's gold and everyone who once did business with it, and it was there along the way.

And that they did during transport and there were secret passages that he walked through, and each of the cities were taken and hidden in those ghost towns.

And a sparse place and whose vegetation was undergrowth, there is a desert, cacti and dry ravines, and are several ghost towns, and a scorching and lifeless desert, not raining for more than fifty years.

Andthat's where there were the abandoned mines, Harlem Black City and one of the other citiess portuár,ias, and around the mountains..

And those cities were used as the treasure cave of all the mobsters he deceived.

And that's where coal mining was done, and he bought it in the '30s, and it was during the stampede period and there's no more jobs.

And there was the desert toward Texas, near Atacama and few cities that were isolated and continue to be, Haven City that were a path between the roads.

And there were cities that no one knew he kept even though it was without any supposed profit.

And that they were where there was indigenous tourism and mines abandoned by the news of constant landslides and earthquakes, frequent where literally life fled.

And that was the story, but really that wasn't the whole truth, and that part I'll tell you later.

And between Manhattan and Washington and between the cities of New York and bound for Las Vegas, between the roads and there is the entrance to Haven City and Rever Hills City.

And these are ghost towns, and they belong to Gotham City County, but were abandoned after the end of the gold rush.

And he built the connections of the underground caves that connected and kept the gold.

And Bruce learned of this rabbi in Syracuse, he was one of this smuggler's clients, and his name was Azarhah Shitav Ashat, was one of Bruce's teachers several years later.

And he was one of his agents who guarded the entrance to the forgotten cities and led to his gold.

And that was between the state of New Jersey, New York and Syracuse at the end of the interior of Gotham and the west center of Metropolis, it was right in the interior of Gotham.

And that's where he went through secretly, years of construction and planning, which took the large amount of money.

And it was a traditionally Jewish city and they were isolated to where his mentor and advisor the rabbi, traditional, where he continued to do his business from the underworld, and it was where there were still auctions, there was a whole business.

And as he said it was part of his schemes, and plans involved sporadic transportation.

He went into exile in Newark Salles City coastal an isolated community mixed between Orthodox, Hasidic and ultra Orthodox, and a mixture of pre-Jewish prior to Christian religion.

And that's where the training headquarters of Murder Inc and the organization of the former Crime Society were located before it changed its name.

And it was where he established his headquarters in a restaurant called Palace Chithava Houser Sharat.

And where he met the rabbi, one of the oldest wizards who existed in the pre-biblical era, called Azarhah Shitav Ashat, he was the one who kept everyone who lived in that isolated city immortal.

And at the end of the era of mining and the great excavations and the search for gold, which became according to newspapers and news, a place abandoned at the end of the 30s, and what was not quite true.

And it happened at the end of the golden age, when they were abandoned cities at the end of the gold cycle, and the gold rush.

And when he ran out of mines, between California, and a part of Gotham, when he ran out and several mines wereabandoned, and he used them to keep secret money.

And that also in the 1930s, and they became ghost towns, and they moved their headquarters from the Bronx to East 149th Street in Manhattan.

And he was just watching the big changes between the New York gang wars in the late 1920s to the 1930s,and it was during this period that he carried millions of dollars a day.

However, this brazen move led to a smuggling war with the Irish mafia of New York led by Jack Legs Diamond.

And a lot, but a lot of paper money that he could recover and was well maintained and wasn't moldy...

And if it were in another period of time, about 80 years before, that wouldn't do any good, but for him it would really serve and would be of value would leave rich millionaires...

There was over a ton of solid gold...

And he remembers there was a gang slaughter, the missing case reports

There were reports, old maps an old subway passage of abandoned tracks and underground passages and in these underground passages between ruins of the old cathedral of Gotham, and that today back in time would not be so abandoned.

Underground...?

And he came down... walking and walking...

And he remembers the ruins...

And there were three destructions, three cities in a space of time, were built re-erected on top of each other.

And he read and read and read and so decorated each of the maps and each of the plants from different historical periods...

And he took them with him and devised a way to get all that stuff out of there and take advantage of the plans of villains...

And the changes in the structure when each of the builders and engineer at the behest of a family member, added rooms and comfortable passages and corridors...

And for the first time when he got back to his childhood, he connected the dots... between a period of the future and the past...

It was as if he were there between the periods of construction and restoration where he could glimpse each generation that added a room and a new passage...

And he was walking through the sewers at that moment of time in the future, he realized that there was a corridor and a huge myriad of corridors, as if carried by the turbans of a black hole...

And he was driven through dark spaces and underground tunnels that ran all over Gotham, passed through the sewers and headed... Your cave...?

And then he calculated and investigated everything led him to think about messing with who shouldn't...

And he repeated and repeated every day every moment of a new renovation and construction of that mansion and with that saw the passage of time coming and going the sunrise and the landscape changing sometimes slowly and sometimes fast...

And he revisited several and several times every ten days, at different times, between catastrophe seeing himself grow old and to die and to return in a moment of time in another body in another family member and the other incarnation of his...

And as if moved by a black hole and a slow motion jumping from place and place as if increasing the speed of a film both in motion and slowness ...

And police reports at the time reported the various enemies he faced...

And among these many enemies there was a common enemy among also several loeb cops and informants...

And nothing or no one saved them from the slaughter that would take place two years before the Wayne murders?

And what was the reason for gotham's great gang war the confrontation between Moxon, Falconi Carnivale and a fourth Massimo family...

And they never heard from them again.

Because?

Data of that family was obscure, but now he knew everything, and there were reports that a great gang war took place a few years before his parents died...

And in the end only two families survived the gang war and the power struggle...

And in the end they would end up debunked and dethroned from Gotham's power by the criminals who emerged together with the man of tomorrow...

And forging a power and a control that he failed in the future of war games in which he can not progress, now would be a chance to reconquer...

Power centering could occur, which it was when he was five months old six months before he turned six...

There was a space of 15 years between them of gang wars, whenever there was a great situation of incredible resonance...

And in a short time he grew up, but he ate more than he could, and he realized and saw firsthand that you didn't play with gotham crazies, because they couldn't be blackmailed...

A great event that would culminate in a war, something that was a misunderstanding or even an argument or a disagreement...

What about your goons?

And you ask?

Years later..., well they sold all the information distributing in auctions of the underworld, were the secrets of the Massimo and Carnivale families, for those who paid more and these, and were all the most loyal henchmen, until any criminal of Gotham paid more and that's what happened ...

Loyalty changed very quickly... It all depended on how much they paid, but they said these men were loyal...

They'd never betray them.

And there was moments after a raid and an ambush of the police in an abandoned power plant, there was the dispute between Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Two-Faces, Ivy-Poison and a wave of angrycriminals ...

And what you ask what it was all summed up to well-hidden secrets that were worth the life of every member of the mafia families...

And why was thatchurch, and if it only had in the image, it was a church of facades where its underground hid and hid well...

But it did not hide so well and they lived in fear and with the fact that the cardinal was threatened and served as a façade very well ...

And the remaining still guarded, the cardinal is covering up the murderer and a faithful who attends church on Saturdays, and this faithful was...

And well he was a mobster who was the son of a Gotham congressman...

And who betrayed them?

Who sold your secrets...?

Did loyalty change sides as greed grew?

And goes to the confessional always on the same day longos, and after themurders, at the end of the metropolis highway, these five young men were murdered, but there was a man this was in the forest of Gotham City to Central City.

And then he had another venture, the one where he uncovered the secret who was the informant of each family, who were the informants who turned their backs and began the great split of the crime syndicate...

And it was in this period between the murders and the evidence from those cases.

When he could not go with Eduarda to these streets or Amasteus, and he always had the constant presence of Alfred,and that was his shadow and realized at first that the boy lied about it as he knew ..., but he could not say what and when...

And he washed it in a car, he was polished, educated and with great concerns...

And he would go with Alfred when he talked to the cardinal and watched the altar boys throughout Sunday...

And he realized that they were a bunch of gossipers who took care of other people's lives...

And he can find out more about the cardinal's life and not just him, but some religious...

And the poor cardinal seemed to have a heart attack if not a stroke when he started putting his knowledge out of his sleeve...

He knew about the cardinal's life enough to know that he had a daughter...!

A daughter you ask...? - What daughter? What do you mean, you don't know?

He wasn't always a priest, he discovered his vocation when his wife died...

And he never got over it, and he was a cop... and on this day, he couldn't save his beloved well in an exchange of fire...

Informing and then police...

What's it like?

\- Yes... - I'd say. And what is it? - I was asking... - It was a stray bullet between confrontation between police...

And before he was a cop, he was an informant.

Your unusual colleague and it was not something easily noticeable...

Years before he was a delinquent he became involved with one of several mobsters and becoming his right-hand man to his deceased wife was the daughter of a mobster, he saw her as an angel...

And the details are many, he didn't need to tell, but even if it was confidential and his record was clean it still existed if you looked...

There were confidential files that over the years they discarded or forgot in the archive room, such as numerous police files forgotten in the room covered with spiders, were archived cases...

And he was a police informant and he was in police protection...

And the police station was abandoned in the destroyed part of Gotham, he watched as he walked and investigated...

And he took the files and read them every single one of them, the old systems were connected, but no one else looked...

After denouncing a slaughter and the sale of drugs, he saw his former boss chase them ignore the fact of having a daughter, he had a mentor who saw something besides a delinquent, marked to die...

And he could have arrested him, he could have killed him, but he didn't, instead he helped him get protected with witnessprotection, and they got it after years of coming back to a life...

And if he was ambushed when he got another life, and when he got after witness against his father-in-law the man-in-law the man who took himin, and in his early childhood rescuing from his drugged mother, it was a betrayal...

He got a second chance and officer Christopher Washington he took him into the police world, he became a homicide detective...

And Washington retired he talked to him through his granddaughter who was the same age and was a chase by delinquents in the middle of a busy street...

And he remembered the news...

It was Adriana Washington, she received his help and so began a friendship weeks before the events, he can talk to Christopher for a long time, amid the help of Lady P.

And until that moment it was not proven whether it was an ambush if he was the real target, or if it was random his murder or if they really wanted to kill, but there was anattack, and then a robbery at a mall...

But hethought, the father didn't really care about his daughter, he wanted to kill her as much as he wanted to kill the cardinal...

And it was the same mall where your family was...

And among all those things and attacks hears a slaughter, and in the midst of it his wife was pregnant, and well...

The child was born, but his wife died, and gave up the child to be raised by his mother who also had to hide...

\- And your daughter is 14 years old... Today.

The girl named Mirna...

How's that? " There were birth certificates and a kidnapping in addition to a captivity, which Massimo had discovered when an informant saw him traveling outside Gotham...

All these were data and treasures stored in that smelly hole that had been abandoned for centuries...

And the "friend" of a "friend" who knew an altar boy, who heard behind the doors, who heard a girl giving to another altar boy who madeout.

And while they were hiding in the confessional, while they listened to the conversation on the phone of the priest, who in turn told the conversation and who spoke to the son of a drug user...

And that it was for a drug dealer who worked with an informant, who knew a cop they met in the middle of a mob case, who knew anothercop.

And you told him while trying to get away with a crime that further delivered a drug raid to escape a murder, claiming that you were robbing a house near the district that was corrupt that worked for Massimo.

Oh, boy! " Said Zariel...

And he talked to each of the open mouths that the gossiping altar boy was blackmailing the novice to continue with the oral work, hiding that he was using drugs with the same drug dealer...

A mountain of birth certificate documents hidden among ruins lost in a bad future...

And among millions of forged documents...

And he traveled every fourmonths, stayed away for two weeks and came back...

You could time it, he was punctual, always leave at the same time ...

He always came back at the same time...

And at that moment when he was talking to the cardinal, he discovered that he returned six months before the death of the politician's son and the disagreements between the factions...

And he had a cell in the underground of the cathedral and the cardinal wanted at all costs to hide his secrets...

And he really had a drug conviction... and a bank robbery...

Not yet expired...

And in turn were strange the understandings and lack of presence of his parents what Alfred compensated alongside Lady Eduarda as the butler spoke...

You've given enough free time to bribe some informants in exchange for information...

And that's when he through the information network he found out over time, not taking long to see the truth, that it was nothing less than the damn informant was cheating on Massimo's right-hand man...

And he was the son of Corinth, as he was called the son of Caravagi, the first mobster whom the cardinal betrayed...

Massimo senior was being used in a plan of revenge, just like all of them...

And the man who worked for both Massimo senior, and for Moxon, and also the man who worked for Maroni andCarnivale, and they were companions and acquaintances. .

And in the midst of it, he realized that even if they didn't see each other often each of them was the right-hand man of every head of every family.

And in the future he remembers even though at a glance, Carnivale and Massimo were no longer alive, the large sum of money most were not dropped in the vault at that time he realized that there was a embezzlement in accounting ...

And what would these faithful underlings betray each of their chiefs from so much loyal talk...

And it helped a lot at that time, coincided with the period of change between the impending war and the secret of the corrupt politician...

And he had to change the idea that the meeting point of entrepreneurs with exclusive businesses and various parts of the world were always there when Veronika and Eduarda...

And throughout his information network, he realized that by using some missing information they had a small difference in money whenever they were taken from hiding place to another...

And he saw that they have family, family makes a difference...

And they run every day near the freeway and they're at the end of the road...

And they went to those places they became social and Abigail's husband died of cancer years later...

And when he looked there were cameras scattered all over the central part of monitoring a hidden room and so on...

And when he researched these informants and henchmen, who knew more about the lives of these men than their closest friends...

But the cameras of each of the locations always had subtle changes of position always deviating from where the shipment was taken...

And there were dark spots and tapesmissing, and in these specific directions there were blind spots...

And there were times that lacked tapes that were missing between accounting hours...

And it was there between his constant visits to the cathedral becoming very fond of the priest and took Petrovia with him...

And he can investigate and find out that they had relatives, had sons and were protective of their respective daughters...

And he followed them to the end of the freeway in the alley near the pier where there was a blind spot and no cameras, it was an alley that had as the end the bar of Burganin and asked them to meet

And who would suspect a child...?

And so he found them... revealed how far he could reveal, in a way that distorted the truth and a nevoa of misinformation, where he could not distrust his true intentions and origins...

And they as everyone thought differently from the truth...

And it was better for them to believe that he was a seer than a time traveler...

And each of them thought it was the truth to distort, after four encounters they were still very bothered... simply in negotiating with a child trumpeted by adult women and a butler...

Alfred knew every place he can see over time becoming Abigail's friend...

They both had contact with some informant...

And as always knowing what they knew to be one step ahead and to follow and be in the exact spot where they would appear...

And he knew there were reports that matched his steps, at one point he read the reports, there was a hard finger a couple of drug dealers and a mouth where they frequented...

The Peterson couple who lived nearby and in a house that disguised themselves as daycare and game shops, where some teenagers met to buy drugs and sellinformation.

And that in the future they would do this, and he advanced the service he can snd two beats in a row, appearing two hours before, as they were also superstitious they fell into his tricks...

And so he can use the place as a network of information, and convincing all informants to meet in that territory that was on the street located right in themall.

And he advised Petrovia,, Eduarda and Veronica to invest and distribute the games where for low price they would convince and increase that little day care center..

And with that reform the property on the side and increase so that it attracts scapegoats and ways to divert the attention of the authorities...

And he looked at the cardinal toward thatplace, and he realized that there were certain times of encounter, that he could enjoy to be there when they installed the cameras...

And he saw that several times lacked location and approach information, were the blind spot between each of thevessels.

And these deliveries were made at specific times, there were a built several hiding places and underground passages connected over time and that traveled the same route of the pier...

And he saw the rain always on time between midnight and one o'clock in the morning, and these times had a meeting point...?

If they weren't seen outdoors if they didn't see anyone meeting on the pier and on the high seas...

So?

Then they saw them under the pier...

And so they were able to organize the meeting, just find out where the hostages were hidden...

And so they followed the alternate Sundays while Bruce had six months before the events he knew about the traitor who framed the mafia family against the other, and that it all boiled down to greed...

There was a key meeting point, but he needed to show evidence of a plot and an attempt to embezzle beyond of course creating a genocide conspiracy of the families...

And he knew that the best way to stop a gang war would be to make an appointment...

And he knew that he had a trusted person from each of the mobsters who supervised the shipment and assisted in thewithdrawal.

And he had the information withdrawn the moment he started attending that circle of friendship...

And he needed a scapegoat, and it was with the two adult women that he could come in, and he approached people and asked specific questions...

And at the time of hiding the money were specific days for the withdrawal of all the riches that were under neath the cathedral where they could do money laundering...

It wouldn't be the cardinal he had much to hide and a lot to protect to get into a scheme that would kill him in the end...

And even though he was a bank robber, ex-drug dealer, ex-fugitive and now former witness and now a former fugitive from justice andconvicted, and who couldn't just get out of his comfort and retirement zone when it came to his daughter's safety...

Eduarda and Veronika negotiated and secretly took Lucius between Thomas' shifts at the hospital and thus induced Lucius to buy all the buildings and houses and condominiums...

And leave as a company in your name hidden from Thomas.

And among these several other abandoned factories and warehouses from Devlon Price Street, Silver Bean, to the. next Cathern Nowest street, to Torrinthon Norts.

And also from the various neighborhoods,and until he convinced Lucius to buy more other real estate, without his parents knowing...

And they were underground corridors and the period of a year it took him to finish the constructions and keep it secret...

And buying the houses of the streets that in the future would be owned by the Joker and he asked them to buy all the buildings and houses that were put up for sale during the wave of attacks...

And after all your parents wouldn't read and don't even know the actual number of properties they have in your name.

And rentthem...

But whoever he wanted.

And it was between these comings and goings among the informants they discovered about the five musketeers that by theway, and it was in common the only thing they had in common, fencing classes,and who attended at the same time...

And it was the space between the break times that caused them to be kidnapped between the middle of the afternoon between the breaks of fencing classes and the entrance of classes after afternoon snack ...

And it was on those streets between Cathern Norwest and Torrinthom Norts...

And in the middle of the streets and crossroads they were approached and kidnapped...

He was spotted by a drug user, who was there all day inside the abandoned building on the corner of the first street and was not seen...

And whose cameras were hidden to monitor the thefts and right where there was a 24-hour pharmacy...

And he knew through the description of the junkie of each of the informants of the drug networks and the so-called wheel, and that by the way had a good memory even full of toxins ...

And all of them were used in these purposes some were not really drugged were paid to be there at the specific time roam with bottles...

What about the cops? Zariel asked...

I could use it to help...

And he contacted Veronica who had contact with some corrupt cops, and through her, he approached each of thecops.

And who roamed those surroundings and convinced them to participate,, and most were either corrupt cops and or some of them who needed money...

The current situation led them to the abandoned street shed after searching all the cameras and following the license plate of the car they checked several times several people saw the car coming...

And he in the end sneaked up next to Alfred and Veronica and entered the abandoned factory near the wharf where there was a huge shed of building materials...

And they came the same way they realized they were tied up and in turn they waited for their kidnappers to be hidden...

And at that time he asked Veronika to negotiate the moment they entered that place, with a suitcase and when opening they left them on the dusty table...

What do you want? Asked the loudest.

\- Information and loyalty. " Said Veronika...

\- That's why I sell my soul. "Said the man...

And really they had a price, and a good price, they were expensive men...

And so they negotiated...

And all for high price is clear, and crime that followed in this troubled period of the city of Metropolis, Star City, Central City and Esmerald City also to form a new acquisition and were properties of two entire streets ...

It was negotiated and avoided to a certain extent...

And Princips West streets to Jeksbird Nort Street, to othercrossroads, and that's where they passed over a train line... They were called found the street of Saint Crystal.

And the cathedral of the church he always looked at was reformed there were rumors as to its construction...

But now it was different he can see with his own eyes that everything was just a front...

As i was saying, it was to read and to know something else was to see with your own eyes...

And that it was now a Wayne property...

Now, no, but in the future in a few months, yes.

And he can influence to lead those men toward their own purposes...

And these men had contact with the international mafia was what seemed like an agency of Russian international mercenaries and bounty hunters...

Everything was confidential, but it seemed that confidential was limited at a price...

Its headquarters were fine, it was in Gotham, in a remote area near the old Gotham Zoo...

In the industrial area, and did not need much to contact the services or even a good presence, they needed only a green light...

And with that all the information was his, the training ground wherenormally, and they could find the bestmasters, and the assassins who did not appear the best mercenaries, were prior to any known mercenary...

And he saw where his first training would be...

What about the next step? " I wanted to know Zariel...

Bruce looked around and said. "Well, the next step was to get in touch with gotham's four current mobsters...

It was difficult not to convince by normal means and use his detective skills now the thing changed, and he seemed superstition and this was common, it was preferable to believe in an alleged seer than in a detective...

And imagine all this on vacation and on your parents' compulsory trip to a second honeymoon, and leave business in Lucius' hands...

And of course its underground tunnels and its secret passages through all the neighborhoods that roamed all the Gotham to Metropolis, Central City Star City... to Fawcett City...

And so they saw an immense Victorian-style mansion on the outskirts of Gotham outside the city, there were security guards, who by the way were easily vanquished and subdued...

And they were all taken by surprise and erased...

Black cars entered the property unexpectedly and with everything knocking down everything in front of them...

And so entering the mansion were the first time united...

And he waited for them to leave he went to talk to a

Massimo and Carnivale and fanned by their most loyal henchmen...

And they took the man who had an expression of unbelief.

And they blindfolded him...

And he would have to wear a card up his sleeve, one alternative boiled down to hypnotizing and the other boiled down to killing, but he had contacts and power within the underworld...

And he thought he could use it against the madmen who would show up in Gotham in the future...

And convincing them all to follow a long and well-developed plan...

And he knew that if they used the four mobsters to concentrate their power and all the blackmails they could use that money in the future...

It took around a year, convincing Alfred not to tell his children his plans and also inducing andinfluencing, and there were some builders and keep in silence and keep the information out of the city...

And the engineers were instructed to finish the construction of underground passages leaving secret parts and diverting tunnels with secret passages and falsedocuments, and that were leaving the real ones with adulterated plants...

And while there was no presence of some mobsters around Gotham...

And with alfred's help that in turn always present was he who prepared the food and took care of the house, at the time there were some maids to help were Norma Bates.

And the housekeeper and Catherine Willowing,and she was a maid and cleaner, were responsible for a part of the mansion's shift chores and cleaned the mansion...

And they were very faithful to Alfred to Bruce, who in turn did not reveal the truth to his parents...

And at that moment he can realize that by covering up structural errors false plants and covering up more and more mistakes, and that were guarding evidence of errors in construction and engineering of buildings and bridges, he could blackmail them if they had tongued in the teeth ...

And he remembers that years later there were several structural damage collapses from a poor signature construction of shoddy plants...

And he went to them guarding copies and blackmailing them if they didn't do what they ordered and kept no secret as to their true intention...

And in these days was his presence were always constant...

And he realized...

Do you realize what you're asking...

He realized that he was bribing and when he realized, there would be someone bribing those men who in theory were loyal to those mobsters, so there would be a person infiltrating the middle, but who hasn't given up yet...

And who would it be, this person, who was pulling the strings...?

And he was the only one to receive his visits including Amasteus...

And Bruce revealed his origins to Alfred, the butler was really worried...

And so they received a payment outside an extra data by Eduarda and Veronika not to reveal the truth to anyone in their family.

And he spread cameras all over the tunnels and underground and secret passages with the help of contractors and builders who connected the whole city and went to you the cave in the bat...

The man knew of the origin of this man master Bruce had contacted weeks of insistence of his faithful butler...

\- They haven't been discovered yet, your client is being falsely accused. " He said.

– He has besides the priest a woman and a girl who are his accomplices, they take pictures and keep with them, the apartments, in turn are close to the Daily Planet ... number 44. O Devlon Price.

And in the course of the day the moment progressed he put on the news channel and so he knew...

Amasteus followed his directions...

And the man hours into the morning, hours after lunch, then passed down the aisle while Bruce watched a reprise of the gray ghost...

And so he walked away towards the office and his father was in gotham hospital, leaving Bruce with a smile...

And he turned on the television in the afternoon, the next hour and being handed over to him a newspaper by the hands of Amasteus and watching the newspaper, there was a big arrest on this day the man who kidnapped and killed was arrested... And on the afternoon of that same day Amasteus had arrived at Wayne's mansion, and he said...

And on the afternoon of that same day Amasteus had arrived at Wayne's mansion, and he said...

\- How does a newspaper come out so fast? He asked.

\- Money... - Concluded the demon...

\- Where are the other projects...? " He asked himself to sit down...

\- 60 for 40. "Said the boy bluntly.

Half and half. "Said the devil.

We have to find this cop.

\- 60x40. "Bruce said.

\- Society half and half. "And he looks toward Bruce.

\- And you can enjoy this benefit when you're of legal age. " Said Amasteus.

Come on, 60x40. " Bruce insisted...

\- Half... - It said.

They stayed like this for another half an hour until Bruce caved in and they negotiated the clauses...

And so they did.

And the demon screwed with him...

And these days between talking to the private investigators who were hired by Eduarda de Amasteus and Veronika and to whom they converted into former old-school criminal allies and some corrupt former police...

And so he saw evidence, tapes, recordings, video and recorders, everything that could be incriminating to Joans, they took everything and the woman also that from then on would be faithful in exchange for protection ...

Which were nightclubs disguised as temples where they enticed warriors and training of the best...

And she using her knowledge of Jonah they destroyed her empire and claimed her territory, he ended up dead in an ambush...

And so he knew why it happened, but he changed and got the good influences...

And Joans and Petrovia, he can unravel the mystery behind all the problems that existed at that time...

And this way he knew of his best women who had the hands of a high-class weaver...

He convinced with the help of Eduarda and Veronica to borrow their women from Mondays on Thursdays and alternating Fridays, and sew designer clothes and so they received twice what they would receive on these normal days of profession...

And so they would be famous with logos and better and amazing seamstresses, they would make amazing clothes ...

They would be famous brands made "prô" professional ...

And informants in sewing... on crime... and everything that was on the streets...

And they were the ones who made the clothes he wore...

They would know with all the best spies would be inside this seam really would be the meeting point of spies informants of Bruce the Batman, Eduarda, Petrovia and Veronica ...

And who would suspect a child...?

And so he found them... revealed how far he could reveal, in a way that distorted the truth and a nevoa of misinformation, where he could not distrust his true intentions and origins...

And they as everyone thought differently from the truth...

And it was better for them to believe that he was a seer than a time traveler...

And each of them thought it was the truth to distort, after four encounters they were still very bothered... simply in negotiating with a child trumpeted by adult women and a butler...

Alfred knew every place he can see over time becoming Abigail's friend...

They both had contact with some informant...

And as always knowing what they knew to be one step ahead and to follow and be in the exact spot where they would appear...

And he knew there were reports that matched his steps, at one point he read the reports, there was a hard finger a couple of drug dealers and a mouth where they frequented...

The Peterson couple who lived nearby and in a house that disguised themselves as daycare centers and game stores, where some teenagers met to buy drugs and sell information.

And in his plans they would in the future do this, and he advanced the service he can snd two beats in a row, appearing two hours before, as they were also superstitious they fell into his tricks...

And so he can use the place as a network of information, and convincing all informants to meet in thatterritory, and that was on the street located right in the shopping center, he advised Petrovia Eduarda and Veronica to invest and distribute the games.

And where for low price they would convince and increase that small day care center and renovate the property next door and increase it so that it would attract scapegoats and ways to divert the attention of the authorities...

And he looked at the cardinal toward that place he realized that there were certain times of encounter, that he could enjoy to be there when they installed the cameras...

And he saw that several times lacked location and approach information, were the blind spot between each of the vessels, and these deliveries were made at specifictimes, and there were a built several hiding places and underground passages connected over time and that traveled the same route of the pier...

And he saw the rain always on time between midnight and one o'clock in the morning, and these times had a meeting point...?

If they weren't seen outdoors if they didn't see anyone meeting on the pier and on the high seas...

So?

Then they saw them under the pier...

And so they were able to organize the meeting, just find out where the hostages were hidden...

And so they followed the alternate Sundays while Bruce had six months before the events he knew about the traitor who framed the mafia family against the other, and that it all boiled down to greed...

There was a key meeting point, but he needed to show evidence of a plot and an attempt to embezzle beyond of course creating a genocide conspiracy of the families...

And he knew that the best way to stop a gang war would be to make an appointment...

And he knew that he had a trusted person from each of the mobsters who supervised the shipment and assisted in the withdrawal, and he had the information withdrawn the moment he began to attend that circle of friendship...

And he needed a scapegoat, and it was with the two adult women that he could come in, and he approached people and asked specific questions...

And at the time of hiding the money were specific days for the withdrawal of all the riches that were under neath the cathedral where they could do money laundering...

It wouldn't be the cardinal he had much to hide and a lot to protect to get into a scheme that would kill him in the end...

And even though he was a bank robber, ex-drug dealer, ex-fugitive and now former witness and now a former fugitive from justice and convicted who couldn't just get out of his comfort and retirement zone when it came to his daughter's safety...

Eduarda and Veronika negotiated and secretly took Lucius between Thomas' shifts at the hospital and thus induced Lucius to buy all the buildings and houses and condominiums...

And leave as a company in your name hidden from Thomas.

And among these several other abandoned factories and warehouses from Devlon Price Street, Silver Bean, to the next Cathern Nowest street, to Torrinthon Norts from the various neighborhoods until he convinced Lucius to buy more other real estate, without his parents knowing...

And buying the houses of the streets that in the future would be owned by the Joker and he asked them to buy all the buildings and houses that were put up for sale during the wave of attacks...

And all for high price is clear, and crime that followed in this troubled period of the city of Metropolis, Star City, Central City and Esmerald City also to form a new acquisition and were properties of two entire streets ...

It was negotiated and avoided to a certain extent...

And Princips West streets to Jeksbird Nort Street, to other crossroads where they passed over a train line... They were called found the street of Saint Cryst.

And the cathedral of the church he always looked at was reformed there were rumors as to its construction...

But now it was different he can see with his own eyes that everything was just a front...

As i was saying, it was to read and to know something else was to see with your own eyes...

And that it was now a Wayne property...

Now, no, but in the future in a few months, yes.

And he can influence to lead those men toward their own purposes...

And these men had contact with the international mafia was what seemed like an agency of Russian international mercenaries and bounty hunters...

Everything was confidential, but it seemed that confidential was limited at a price...

Its headquarters were fine, it was in Gotham, in a remote area near the old Gotham Zoo...

Where of course she would be an informant... but an informant from Batman or Eduarda or maybe Amasteus...

And there were paintings it was really him, came training and disappeared...

And so he began to listen, at first it was just a whisper or the words and or noise of the radio barely tuned..., but Zariel was getting his attention... and he began to realize...

Listen to me. She said...

And he was concentrating, but there was something strange...

Listen to what? " I wanted to know him towards Zariel...

\- The demons the voice of the whispers the demons the spirits... - She said.

What's the point? Asked.

\- They are those who know the secrets of others, they whisper in the ears of those who seek it, the demons without body. "She said. "At that time you should not turn your back. "She said.

Then I must listen. "He said.

And he knew about the spirits, those spirits that roam the battlefields.

And the ghosts the dark secrets the voices of the beyond. " He said. " With this the darkest secrets are revealed. " He said.

And then he realized...

And those who do not leave wander without destinies observe their return and are reflections of what they once were, and as time passed they forget that one day they lived, that one day they were human, become demons, because they forget what it was once...

And there were monsters that could not exist and there were spirits and yomas and yokais who appeared were those who sought something they did not have in life, were those who suffered and could not stop suffering...

And she'd say.

\- If you want something from them, offer them what they're looking for. Zariell said. "So whether they seek company, friendship, attention, or a simple conversation. "He said.

\- Then I must do it to them. " He said.

\- And they're pretty gossipy. Zariel said.

\- And you're going to see them when I look. "She said.

"And you will see through my eyes, not yours. "She said.

He created his own legend... And standing there and being taken away from those dark caves...

And among those words, he roamed the hidden caves carved in the mountain was a Buddhist temple where the monks were buried...

And he saw the entire expanse of the caves circling all three mountains, he noticed standing silently somehow watching and never talking they were silent...

And they would go to the caves as a vow of silence, he would look at the immense underground passages and they were in order there on silent feet were themonks.

And at various stages of death, but mummified and at this hour, he saw them watching eyes wide open and silent, others were also on starving feet and meditating...

And it was in a labyrinthinetemple, and it was where they stood motionless, him watching like a horror movie, mummies where high, heads shaved, several over the years, millions across the entire length of the mountain...

And between physical training jumping and reverberating there was no one to utter a word upon arriving at the temple, besides of course the caves...

And for all the caves that stretched that served to dig and build a labyrinth within the mountain where they hid andfasted.

And that was untilhedied in silence he stayed there for 1 year, but not fasting was by the time his parents signed a business partnership ...

And all thatas near thoses mountains, to the point where he thought he really died, but seconds later he woke up back to that time of his childhood...

Ming Mu, in turn, as an ancient sensei of martial arts and mystics she came to train some masters before retirement...

And she took a vow of silence, showed her stories through her mental powers, and directed them into their minds, and wandered between dreams and thoughts...

But now he saw when he got to age he would go to those mountains again.

And their isolation and exile in those isolated mountains... it could be another year...

And she came to train with Jong the former teacher of the man named Butcher, who was Horus himself, brenda and sharon's father...

And he looked curiously and saw old photos and these pictures he saw... He..., no, it wasn't him, he gave way in the mirror of the soul to... Zariel, New Year

And that occupied his place and his beautiful body and trail of long stars white hair like a crystal clear light...

And they were paintings of ancient temples of her masters, and Ming she saw him for the first time, it was Hokun-Oku-Jinku, as she became known in turn as the master of a thousand arts...

And one of the men he hired to find him and escort him.

And he hadn't trained anyone in centuries, it was strange to see a woman who looked middle-aged, but who was actually a thousand years old or older...

And he remembers that by wandering, by time, he found himself a few thousand years in the past, and he went in those mountains millennia ago when he can still be a master wandering the mountains...

They were looking for a priest, he went up temple making a deal with the youkais...

And they were byes where animals spoke, where beasts lived free, and where mystical beings and spirits were free...

And so I got them out of the way..., but they were different, there were those who didn't want bargains, and they beat them in the most intriguing games, and in the midst of it exorcised damsels...

And yet in the midst of this he spent some time wandering through villages until he reached those little villages, far from the foot of the mountain, and in this period, there were feudal lords requesting their services, and they helped them sometimes for gold or for free...

And he became a famous monk who went towards that same temple on the mountain still under construction within the mountain...

And he saw her training, still a disciple, still a simple aspiring priestess, a young and immature, and was assigned to learn from him, and watched him talk to the creatures...

And each of them unraveling their mysteries and those more feral were sealed after their departure, and trained knew of their life every characteristic, every nuance...

The inscriptions were old and beautiful, still being inscribed...

And he stood there for a hundred years coming and going and seeing the sealed creatures and one day saw several demons and they were sealed and their masks of their faces kept...

And along with various agreements for mental sleep, for when he woke up they would be his servants, if they could obey him they were loyal, and his most faithful allies...

And he saw the forests infested by ancient demons..., and they became his allies nothing more than to accomplish what they so desired, someone to talk to someone to know, he saw them as allies...

If you want something, be polite, if you want something, do something for them... And they will be faithful to you.

Show loyalty, never say never...

And if that were it would be easier, but the operating modes, it was the same difference was that she was older, by the standards of the girl killer...

And so he taught her and instructed her to keep every scroll, every inscription every password, every seal, every place, that one day were sealed those who once crossed their path...

And instructed her to guard him, and deliver when he returned, and in this way he went away toward the campfire and in this way consumed by fire he disappeared by the temp...

And here we are, again, after a thousand ages... And she was waiting for him...

And meanwhile elsewhere, at another time, when everything changed, in an instant of time...

And along with his disappearance was that he found that a girl from a wealthy family had also disappeared, and their bodies were found together, was not one of Ming's enticed, and he deduce,that she tried to help...

And as he first watched him go to gotham's Chinese neighborhood, he looked at his former disciple's wife, now she was...

Master, and were not compared to Ming Mu, and in turn his martial arts were immensely different...

And the groomers were guilty, but they didn't ask for ransom and found no clues, other than the usual ones where he knew someone would be guilty, and all for him, but he was never grateful, he realized that she wanted to be heard recognized, and he listened to her.

And she practically dumped what she knew and told him everything, crying like a waterfall...

And they offered a life of stewardship telling them not to reveal what I knew to the cops, but to tell Eduarda and him everything.

And it was weird talking to a five- and or six-year-old about adult things, but she did.

And so when he learned about the teahouse that it was like a front for a temple of apprentices and lords of the mystical arts...

And there were Brenda and Sharon where Bruce trained in a part of his childhood...

And growing up he went towards the mountains of China with two years of training with Ming Mu...

And he lived with them where he knew about the ancient arts of the buddha's palm, that few would know how to use...

Well, if we take into consideration that he lived another life, and kept the teachings in scrolls that he left them in the trust of Ming Mu.

And in addition to masters and enticers there were lords of ancient power mystical arts and teachings of the struggle of master warrior monks and there were few who developed the ancient arts...

Ignoring the fact that he knew where she would be and what he would do next...

Meanwhile elsewhere...

And Bruce always visited Regina and Cecil who considered him a child prodigy and always had a growing love and so he kissed them...

And as for Edwiges Sersaro, he's the girl who was found in the same alley, the coroner saw that sodomized his body, and rape on his corpse.

And she saw an obituary where he saw that in a space of weeks between comings of school she also disappeared, and she wanted to be a geneticist and researcher and archaeologist...

And his father was renowned and famousresearcher, and his mother an archaeologist, who gathered thousands of artifacts of power and of course, without true knowledge of his power, and used a friend to fake the object and exchange.

And it was between these comings and goings among the informants they discovered about the five musketeers that by the way was in common the only thing they had in common, the fencing classes they attended at the same time...

And it was the space between the break times that caused them to be kidnapped between the middle of the afternoon between the breaks of fencing classes and the entrance of classes after afternoon snack ...

And it was on those streets between Cathern Norwest and Torrinthom Norts...

And in the middle of the streets and crossroads they were approached and their informants questioned...

He was spotted by a drug user, who was there all day inside the abandoned building on the corner of the first street and was not seen...

And whose cameras were hidden to monitor the thefts and right where there was a 24-hour pharmacy...

And he knew through the description of the junkie of each of the informants of the drug networks and the so-called wheel, and that by the way had a good memory even full of toxins ...

And all of them were used in these purposes some were not really drugged were paid to be there at the specific time roam with bottles...

What about the cops? Zariel asked...

I could use it to help...

And he contacted Veronica who had contact with some corrupt cops, and through her, he approached each of the cops who roamed thosesurroundings.

And they convinced them to participate and most of them were either corrupt cops and or some of them who needed money...

The current situation led them to the abandoned street shed after searching all the cameras and following the license plate of the car they checked several times several people saw the car coming...

And he in the end sneaked up next to Alfred and Veronica and entered the abandoned factory near the wharf where there was a huge shed of building materials...

And they came the same way they realized they were tied up and in turn they waited for their kidnappers to be hidden...

And at that time he asked Veronika to negotiate the moment they entered that place, with a suitcase and when opening they left them on the dusty table...

What do you want? Asked the loudest.

\- Information and loyalty. " Said Veronika...

\- That's why I sell my soul. "Said the man...

And really they had a price, and a good price, they were expensive men...

And so they negotiated...

In the industrial area, and did not need much to contact the services or even a good presence, they needed only a green light...

And with that all the information was from him, the training ground where normally they could find the best masters the assassins who did not appear the best mercenaries, were prior to any known mercenary...

And he saw where his first training would be...

What about the next step? " I wanted to know Zariel...

Bruce looked around and said. "Well the next step was to get in touch with the two former gotham mobsters...

And that out of misfortune they were hiding and retired...

It was difficult not to convince by normal means and use his detective skills now the thing haschanged, and he seemed to superstition and this was common, it was preferable to believe in an alleged seer than in a detective...

And imagine all this on vacation and compulsory travel and leave business in Lucius' hands...

And of course its underground tunnels and its secret passages through all the neighborhoods that roamed all the Gotham to Metropolis, Central City Star City... to Fawcett City...

And so they saw an immense Victorian-style mansion on the outskirts of Gotham outside the city, there were security guards, who by the way were easily vanquished and subdued...

And they were all taken by surprise and erased...

Black cars entered the property unexpectedly and with everything knocking down everything in front of them...

And so entering the mansion were the first time united...

And while there was no presence of his father and mother, there was Alfred who in turn always present was he who prepared the food and took care of thehouse.

And right at the time there were some maids to help were Norma Bates..

And the housekeepers and Catherine Willowing a maid and cleaner, were responsible for a part of the mansion's chores in the shift change and cleaned the mansion... s

And they were very faithful to Alfred to Bruce, who in turn did not reveal the truth to his parents...

And at that moment he can realize that by covering up structural errors false plants and cover up more and more mistakes guarding evidence of construction and engineering errors of buildings and bridges he could blackmail them if they tongued in the teeth ...

And he remembers that years later there were several structural damage collapses from a poor signature construction of shoddy plants...

And he went to them guarding copies and blackmailing them if they didn't do what they ordered and kept no secret as to their true intention...

And in these days was his presence were always constant...

And he realized...

Do you realize what you're asking...

He realized that he was bribing and when he realized, there would be someone bribing those men who in theory were loyal to those mobsters, so there would be a person infiltrating the middle, but who hasn't given up yet...

And who would it be, this person, who was pulling the strings...?

And he was the only one to receive his visits including Amasteus...

And Bruce revealed his origins to Alfred, the butler was really worried...

And so they received a payment outside an extra data by Eduarda and Veronika not to reveal the truth to Thomas and Martha...

And he spread cameras all over the tunnels and underground and secret passages with the help of contractors and builders who connected the whole city and went to you the cave in the bat...

And he saw several of his allies who fled with him toward the island...

Trillions of dollars were stolen from Gotham criminals and he gave 30% of it to everyone involved he was the mastermind of the scam...

And in the future this money could serve to rebuild Gotham many times, but he had to divert thousands of dollars from his accounts as well...

And that money he transferred well, he converted it into gold and took it to that same place he had in mind...

The man knew of the origin of this man master Bruce had contacted weeks of insistence of his faithful butler...

\- They haven't been discovered yet, your client is being falsely accused. " He said.

– He has besides the priest a woman and a girl who are his accomplices, they take pictures and keep with them, the apartments, in turn are close to the Planet Diario ... number 44. O Devlon Price.

Each of them were strangled, their toes cut off, and then killed, beaten and raped. " He said.

"He washed them with bleach cleaning the traces. " He said.

And well he saw that each of the henchmen of each of the viions got rid of the loose ends.

\- And by the way, I know where the bodies are still in the big horn a raive nightclub, the next victim and Tabita Charon, she's 17 years old, light brunette, green eyes and short stature, and will be on Clinton Street, near Devlon...

She's going to be kidnapped tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. " He said.

Am I supposed to believe you? Amasteus asked...

You can try. " Said Bruce...

\- That can be stopped. " He said.

\- The killer is being covered up because he and the son of wealthy parents.

And the buildings are his family's. "And so he spoke.

I want these buildings in my name, Klincam, all the buildings in which the warehouses were used, a document that you had left in my name. " He said.

\- If you want to leave them in misery. " He said.

\- The officer on the case and Ariana Kramp andBrunela.

She was a tall, muscular, athletic brunette with great intellect.

A slender 22-year-old fiber woman with an adventurous spirit...

And they went and took through the pier all that money that took through the underground passages the money of all the criminals of Gotham and besides leaving clues and evidence against Luthor and all the corja and the rest was rest ...

And the place you ask where they took him over a hundred billion dollars not counting the evidence and riches he found in the cathedral...

And they decided to go through the underground tunnels that were right under each of the warehouses and the factory going towards the coast, and by Despair City this is a coastal and tropical coastal city... and that gave the entrance to the high seas...

And it was situated in a part of the Polynesian Sea...

As a child he went to an inland town in Despair City which in turn was the entrance to the eastern Samoan archipelago...

And he didn't remember much just a few things, today in his moment now was different...

It was part of the American territory where they were supposed to enter the Atlantic...

Despair City was an inland seaside town, and an entrance to the indian and Atlanticocean, and between the cities, and that as it was part of entrance to the sea was between two rivers of the center.

And that is between the sea was between north south east and west where it flowed into the sea, and in turn having beaches and port trade and totally particular ...

And after those other cities they led to a third of the other four cities that was Despair.

And Despair City stood in the middle like a cross between several other seaside towns, and that was like a crossroads between four cities and that had to the northeast an immensedesert.

And towards the east that flowed into the sea, and in the form of Thectogram,and it was where the four we debuted flowed into the sea and led to Samoa...

The Second Civil War of Samoa reached a position in 1898, it was at this time that Nathaniel Wayne, and who intervened in the war,and with the help of locals in search of protection.

And that lies between the islands and foreign occupations, when Germany, the United Kingdom and the United States were arrested in dispute over who should control the Samoan Islands.

And at this time when he traveled to the archipelagos and finally took root for a few years, and that he can realize that it was an island,and star-shaped of an octogram, and that it was at the center of the formation of the archipelago, and that it was in the middle of the ocean indicate...

At that time when all could be lost, Nathaniel used his goods and money sending ammunition food and troops to the great ambush of enemy troops...

And he knew that near the islands of the Eastern Samoan archipelago...

And the islanditself, and many years later,and a part of it from two islands were ceded by the ruling government to Nathaniel,and which with it gave shelter to some inhabitants, it was the archipelago that connects the islands and the coalition of Sasina a part of the islands...

And they were private ones bought long ago along with independence when an ancestor of Wayne had helped in the liberation and struggle for independence of the island, and thus gained by right a part of Sasina...

And this archipelago of islands lies between Sasina and between the oceans called middle islands...

And this part of the Sasina islands and called Seurai, was a huge central island of the Pacific Ocean, and it lies between the French and German American American, and it was between the territories of each continent...

And this island in question is inhabited by the workers and employees of the archipelago of islands called Ne-Way,and that being an island.

And it was thende grow several herbs and the ancient and extinct and rarer, and spices and being a part reserved for nudism ...

And besides that these islands were protected against tourists...

And being owned by Wayne...

And there was an immense underground vault that was built under the cave rocks between mountains right in the center of the island...

And that's how he went on.

Money was welcome that's what made the two agents Bortnik and Holman betray their respective countries were Antony himself...

And we have something in common...

Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert and Klein Laprada were the Jewish businessmen who acted in collusion with Arieh.

And Thompson one of the Marines and elite troops like Holman and Bortniki came from the same problem on a different front.

Lord Gabara Obaba was a rival military leader he was assisting the rebel group that had kidnapped everyone there and who had under his command the great ghost of Sierra Leone, the most fearsome assassin of the African continent...

But he didn't know he worked for someone else, not just the one who paid more...

But for the king of arms...

And there was Miyoji Shojin the woman with Japanese shark teeth allied with Antony and she is tall and siliconized, her breasts were huge and always with expensive suits and platform shoes of thin beak and needle heel, and feline aspect with long black hair and yellow skin and was the CEO of arms and transportation companies ...

And she who worked with intermediary goods and had under his command the contact between the best and beyond Ogaba Oshun the master ofarms, and who brokered the weapons and contacts with mercenary, and it was he who led the greatest of all the masters and assassins of Africa to the west.

And he was the man he hired and master of Africa's greatest mercenaries, he was an intermediary and under his command were africa's greatest mercenary.

And it was the phantom killer the great lion who had no witness left to tell a story...

There was no one who knew him because to know should be alive, and he was hired as the sierra leone killer...

Mobara Obabá Gizengi the ghost of the web of Sierra Leone...

The rules were simple a contact if the negotiations failed Gotay Ohara would receive thesquad, and he would go in there eliminate everyone,and it did not matter if it wereonly the mercenaries, and who would take the hostages, and that were more important ...

And they really just needed to blame outras pessoas...

And there were so many people, and what did they have in common besides being Jews?

Jews of Palestine?

No, not only that, they had land, land, you said?

That simple?

Not only that, to be more specific they lived in Palestine and their lands were discovered...

Oil, they could sell their land for good money, but they didn't want to...

And they were threatened by many men and women with money and among them was the businessmen Joshua and many others who grew their eyes...

And before they were threatened and shotdead, and being held hostage they were all going to a meeting according to data they were invited to meet the oil companies they didn't want to sell...

Convinced for a few months at last...

They gave two alternatives to surrender their land or morrão...

And they freed the others who weren't part of those ambushes and were Catholic and those people wanted to form an association they took their lawyers on the trip...

And that they were not prepared and not even a cooperative would be prepared for mercenaries and men willing to kill for money...

And those four businessmen, well and they were the ones who will gather to buy under their names the lands and divide among the kings of arms...

And they signed after releasing the Catholics and being beaten in front of their children, they didn't mind molesting children and killing lawyers to prove a point and the torture lasted days.

And that in the end they signed for when the mercenaries arrived they killed those foolish terrorists who knew nothing and that case passed from a simple attack on the Jewish people...

And these four businessmen were never registered that they were there on that plane...

And they were called months earlier by a group of Gotham villains to facilitate safe passage away from the UnitedStates, and of course unaware that Arieh,and already had contact with the detective,and that he was already pressuring them to take desperate measures...

He knew that there was one of veronika's many business partners who worked in germany's underworld and covered up this woman's tracks...

And all that succeeded money laundering bribery illegal purchase of goods and private property...

And in addition to planting false evidence, both Eduarda and Bruce went to this man, he was also responsible for contacting the media and stifling high society cases...

His name was Schulz Hoffmann, a vile being, shady and obscure businessman undertaking shady business, involved in the underworld and trafficking, and doing illegal business...

And he often did negotiations with modern pirates, but who was extremely faithful to Veronica, was a faithful and blind kiss-ass...

And he knew the man would do anything for her, until he died if he said it would help her...


	228. Chapter 228

18

Gotham City's alleys were filled with junkies four months ago with the drugs Luthor developed, and without Luthor there would be no such drugs.

And without Luthor, there would be no funding for drug breeding, and he'd kill two birds with one stone.

And that in Luthor's labs the only one left off the radar of organized crime, or even the government and Cadmus, had some facilities...

And he did his best, several months before it was over, and that happened before the break-ins.

And a certain if not secret facilities, and their particular security facilities, in your building there was kryptonite or what remained at least...

There was an invasion, itself of mercenaries, all hooded and especially some hooded men, and this black dresses that were literally called as the quadof the skull ...

They were the same criminals who did the various bank robberies before...

He's supervising kryptonite until then everything was okay to normal to green so he was doing tests on them and so...

And he noted that in one of the containment saddles there was a Superman clone, so it's okay too why he would care about bizarre clones, he thought.

He knew there was still kryptonite and so and in these facilities he was mine, holy Christ...

And it was in Luthor's opinion, well his holy Grail...

And it took him months of preparation for infiltration and a lot of bribery and kickback...

Everything to get the perfect access...

And he knew that Luthor was experimenting with other aliens and that as far as he could remember they were Martians.

And some DNA samples and even and powers over humans and the worst at that time there was an explosion not any explosion.

And now he was containing an invasion of mercenaries who broke into the facility and laboratories...

He realized that the entire city of Metropolis was being targeted by these mercenaries and in these facilities he should think about helping kryptonite weapons were a threat to Superman...

But if they found out anything, it would be a bigger threat... for him.

Your schemes could go outdoors and that would be a problem for your pocket...

There were a lot of plans and money involved...

And that they were stolen.

Then he looked at the lab hours before his escape,and was covered from floor to ceiling of kryptonite,and all cut in the form of jewels and rings,, and among them was red kryptonite.

That before they were stolen, looted in the middle of the day, it seemed like a well-prepared scheme, it was worse than the times of the bank robberies...

And by the way, they were reaching where it hurt the most...

And the facilities were supposed to be top secret, but they were discovered invaded and people killed in the escape process...

The bastard managed to hide kryptonite from the last robbery and mercenary attack ofthe last timeand what was left of the previous explosion.

He watched from his eye camera the Luthorhide, and he observed all these bombs in all directions various other underground installations.

And so he began to put on his armor and at that time, boots and armor and finally cape and hood, at that time he saw for the cameras.

And he saw a building being destroyed by the impact and the energy wave that was going through other buildings by drilling walls.

The fighting continued inside the facility and so some power machine guns were fired towards the alleged man of steel.

And this one that now appeared Superman, only in force, but was wearing a black and well-coated outfit, all that kryptonite should end up with any Kryptonian...

And that at that time he attacked several mercenaries and thus fighting and dodging kryptonite rays and so he looked at the fight so far Superman.

And this being was well-dressed and hooded there was going well in the fight inside the Luthor facility.

And he broke some guns twisted others and threw some meliantes through the window on the other side of a narrow corridor to the other, from the place, he seriously thought about experimenting.

And his new accessory for the first time used his portable transport and so he heard explosions and seeing through the cameras.

And when he saw Luthor run from the scene of destruction over his employees hiding on another level.

And he used his transporter through the entrance of the building so as not to get the attention of other employees and even luthor's that could be an ambush.

At that time he transported himself towards the entrance of the building and so passed through the huge circular hole and so he walked down the corridor and it was easy to follow after all it was a hole.

And that led underground and at that time he used the monitor and saw his return he came to the end each of the hooded men, were fighting the weapons of various meliantes.

And the very security guards that one by one were easily defeated, subdued and then tied up...

And those who resisted the most were summarily killed afterwards.

And they looked like mercenaries, who knew most about Luthor's kryptonite experiment... ?

There is, there is.

And maybe they were wearing masks and visors, could have some viewfinder with night vision or not, but all this was strange, who besides him was aware of Luthor's experiments.

And after all how many people were aware of how much kryptonite could be inside the facilities and laboratories and or possibly they could just get in as often.

And these who with their clothes coated with kevlar or similar and black and coturnos and so they invested in shooting Superman did not realize the bat man, he was among the hooded.

He saw that there were several men unconscious and tied irons with their own twisted weapons around him.

The bald man was in his black suit and clad in an extra protective suit reinforced with respirator and with his scientists around handling vials and test tubes.

And while the same bald man was heading towards his secret lab on the top floor, the elevator took him underground level five in his genetic research lab.

And so he was revering his indomitable genius and turning his memory into a work of art he had divided most ofit.

And in this way he began to take the Red-T-Triver,and towards his other facility closer his installation would be under his own building his abode.

While in Luthor's laboratories he ministered and manipulated each formula, meanwhile, in the midst of one of several formulas was the stones the Red-Triver.

And there was the only remaining sample, which during the course of the underground tunnels were also intercepted and confiscated...

And his men killed in the process who in turn were not destroyed and misplaced and stolen by mysterious beings.s.

And with that they were supplying a huge safe and so amid luthor's personal supervision.

Luthor didn't know what hit him.

And several security guards and so they looked around and at that time he would take to his sede and so when they started several employees in radiation protection clothing.

And they would be well protectedrooms and so to deposit the stones and take from one room to another and to put the stones in several boxes and so with carts they drove to another room.

And from this room to a deposit and so putting inside a huge truck and when they started...

And they had the late presence of some members ofthe league,who inadvertently made no difference, they were well prepared, they literally sambad in their faces.

And while in the next moment,they defendedthemselves, they seemed to know every move and strayed very well from each attack.

And that again he should know at the posts were several uniformed security guards in black and armed their energy weapons to stand.

And so when putting all the lead boxes in the truck and opening the floodgates they heard an explosion and from within these floodgates exploding explosion followed by anotherexplosion.

They were concentrated and specific explosions and in places that would not hurt, much smaller cause extensive and even long pain, but would simply delay each of them.

And the dark smoke rising and coming out while each of the partially opened entrances were broken and destroyed and so all destroyed and several pieces of debris while scattered debris...

Then when he heard everything around the facility was attacked and emerged from another door both sides were broken into and walls knocked down and a huge treminhão.

Popping up breaking into the entrance crossing both sides several mercenaries in protective black clothing and bulletproof vests wearing masks and thickvisors.

And with each of them wielding weapons that didn't appear to be real bullets and so he noticed by his cameras in his lab.

Underground popping up around when the alarm erupted and so several security guards emerged armed in putting the hoodedmercenaries.

And these were faster with their guns in fists knocking down all the security guards around.

And so they attacked all the security guards invading the lab and some dividing and going up and down several staircases armed anduniformed.

And with that investing towards various security guards and thus investing and knocking out several opponents not giving a chance to defend themselves.

And they struck blows towards various security guards, who sprang up around knocking down several unconscious security guards falling to theground.

And with that playing towards some league members, who had to choose between helping or chasing.

While Luthor upon seeing on his cameras he ran towards his secret lab security banquer and hid in one of his undergroundvaults.

And with its numerous cameras scattered and noting that some cameras were destroyed by the black paint invaders..

Dark, black vans that had drawings of flames around them and dark windows...

And spreading in some that were not seen and not destroyed around and some other dimmed viewfinders.

He ran towards his numerous camera screens and saw that around his facility several invaders looked like mercenaries that at that time they were now invading thelabs.

And then knocking down scientists, technicians, security guards and supervisors and several other employees and some were tying the unconscious securityguards to theground.

And with that breaking into the last second the wall, machineling and had been soon crossing the site a treminhão, and was now its interior open and to his distaste filled by several boxes of his own creations.

And worst of all the kryptonite stones of his creation and were all, worst of all he wanted to tear apart the informant he had in his own safety, but needed to call the police metrópoles.

That in the process were intercepted by other cars crashing around tipping over towards causing a traffic jam and creating chaos around, they simply around.

And causing other paths to appear around the cityand, and the minute before a police car overturned and went tomeetyou to a passenger car.

And while they were taking hostages around people who were being intercepted and also cornered.

Andle at that moment called the police, after all did not need, since in the street seeing through their cameras there were several mercenaries running and knocking down cops around.

But the police came and some were cornered by colleagues and surrendered in the process, shot in the following seconds...

And while others carried their stones and filled with several compartments of the treminhão and just behind they ran with separation of motorcycles to the redor.

And as a guard surrendered one followed the other, and so they heard sirens and around cops and so with bazookas deferring power guns toward several vehicles and around.

He felt badly getting worse and his body swollen while he couldn't take it anymore he climbed up the mansion and put on pajamas and headed towards hisroom.

And a restless time in his bed and could not sleep just restless, when before finishing his sleep heard an audible alarm and when his television called from his room.

And he saw with blurry eyes rising from his bed toward his computer at his desk he sat in the chair of his desk he opened the screen and saw the same thing as Luthor..

The next phase of the plan depended on his other disguise...

And saw and it was not good, que was now worse and he saw now at that time anattack on Metrópoles and at that time he saw an attack on the laboratories of Luthor and the cameras in his secret room.

All right, everything was fine.

Andthrough many and several of as his cameras and it was at that time that the hero appeared that he least wanted to see at that time Supergirl flying towards the trembling, flying at great speed, but she was alsointercepted.

He saw her being hit, being thrown to the other side of the road, and then she regained her strengthçand atthat moment came the fight, or attempted deflection of lightning, she being subdued by the hooded soldier.

And he would have to make the decision and then got up could not find other clothes had no desire and cheer , but had to go towards the cave picked up a robe.

And he ran down the stairs,, he so entered the clock room and put the time on the clock...

And saw that he needs to set the time, then he went down the stairs and went into his closet he ran toward his clothes and put on his armor and his hood and hood belt.

He ran towards his plane and entered triggered the controls and flew out of the cave passing through the waterfall toward Metrópoles, for several minutes at high speed.

And so while monitoring on his screen the immense and destructive battle that took place in Metrópoles with the arrival of Superman.

And this que tried to throw punches towards some mercenaries but each of them had energy weapons and amazingly it seem kryptonite that did not make it more or less easy.

And meanwhile in Metrópoles to see the loading of several stones in flickers while it was driven at high speed he saw towards the eyes and cameras on his ship.

Lex Luthor watched from his cameras both from his premises and from the street and from his satellites and from each of the scenes of satellites and externalcameras.

And just as Batman did by the viewfinders and cameras of his ship, which both observed,one of them of course had no knowledge of theother, both in presence and in knowledge...

Supergirl joined Superman,even though the two fought back by fighting back at the rays that followed in his direction with the force of the energy weapons that were fired toward them.

And these heroes fought back and defended themselves with punches..

And flying through the air trying to get close to the enemies.

And being hit by energy waves and kryptonian rays and while they fired the heat vision while cars roamed all over the Metrópoles..

And with each gust of energy some strayed, but with the uncontrolled waves hitting other people who ran beyond cars and causing accidents..

And that caused several cars to swerve and lose control and at that moment..

And at that moment the heroes were forced to go towards some civilians helping them and when they began to purposely hit some passers-by.

And when that diverted attention fromthe treminhão that followed at high speed and they hit whoever it was to get out of their way in their escape...

And when they crossed one main street and entered another while several other cars swerved and crashed.

And with that forcing some heroes who emerged to help escape victims and people who were cornered by cars and motorcycles..

And while there were some of these hooded were escorting other allies and complicits scattered with the escort..

And they roamed the streets of Metropolises uncontrollably, which thus shot towards the Kryptonians.

At that time when he began to get closer and more several cars swerved and hit people ran and runaway cars beat and so Superman and Supergirl.

While they were throwing punches toward bursts of energy in each of their directions in energy weapons that fired in their directions and at that time..

And they would shoot and throw the train at high speed shooting at some unsuspecting passers-by and several drivers on a corner and another corner and more random streets.

As he approached on his map showing the location of Superman and Supergirl he saw the cars runaway and hitting each other in the streets and so on.

That way all he could do was get there as fast as he could, he saw several drivers crash while several bikers on their bikes and cars were out oforder.

And so he saw that the treminhão lost control he knew that those stones were toxic and that if they hit and Superman or Supergirl did something wrong the power would not be good.

At this time Superman and Supergirl both with their visions of heat towards the tires sticking and causing the driver to begin to lose control..

And while drivers lost control toward a path that seemed undefined, but they kept it in a certain direction...

And that then one by one each car crashed when he turned right just left slipping and sliding across the asphalt and thus crashing into several cars..

And Superman went towards a car that lost control and hit another and another skidding and hitting people running and trampling..

And with that he went to the rescue of a small bridge in the opposite direction Supergirl went towards the treminhão.

Superman was flung by a burst of energy by one of the mercenaries with his energy weapon to which he tried to approach he was thrown and then Supergil with his super breath threw several mercenaries away.

Bruce flew as fast as he could on his ship while he heard several knocks and small bursts of energy in the city center as he headed toward thecenter.

And with a sudden change of destruction he changed at the last moment, were seconds apart and millimeters that he did not get right.

And then he triggered the automatic of the ship the autopilot and went down by its wings of its open cover like a glider toward the center of the fight, but he did not reveal hispresence, he had a camouflage of his heart...

All not to be perceived by Superman.

Supergirl managed to approach flying towards the hopper that had lost control and thus triggering the brakes and thus stopped while skidding near the gold truck hitting two cars.

At that time the bikers who were in the escort wielded their energy weapons all were around the train protecting the load all at stations and around

And he didn't reveal it, he came in.

And firing bursts of energy toward Superman who came from the sky punching energy balls fired by the criminals' weapons.

At this time Batman approached with gadgets on his back wings of his flat and open covers, but wearing a good skull disguise.

Supergirl flew with her arms raised taking one punch after another in the bursts of energy towards her and while other. leisures were directed towards her to meet the treminhão.

And that skirted by firing metal wheels with nails and thereby destroying and forming a trail of broken cement and a trail of debris passing over cement.

At this time when Supergirl incinerated the wheels of the treminhão with his vision of heat directed at several motorcycles that were caught in fire and destruction.

And then these were set on fire and some motorcycles besides any motorized object that passed through there, were used to divert attention from their escape...

And these were thrown both by force of attraction and energized currents as with theçimpact and exploding and their motoboys ran and jumped at the last moment.

Superman with heat vision toward some armed men destroying their weapons and some of these destroying some motorcycles and other cars running into thehopper.

And heading towards the center of destruction some motorcycles and cars being thrown and others being trampled and thrown and when they least realized..

And coming out of the train and arriving some armed cars and motorcycles at stations throwing rays of energy towards the Superman.

Supergirl flew at high speed toward the hopper being intercepted by energy weapons that were fired in her direction and thus not preventing theonslaught..

And with that going through the reinforced doors looking like a strong car and propelling punching several rays with powerful punch and now while others threw Superman away..

And so when she lost control of the flight that way she got up when she realized she fell spreading around several containers, reinforced boxes and scattered tubes.

Batman arrived at this time landing on top of the treminhão being greeted by several mercenaries he was punched deflecting and batting punching and bouncingback.

And with a somersault coming down from the hopper he was greeted by punches and kicks with a flyer and turning his body with a kick and a next movement of kicks and punches..

And a next move he was greeted by gusts and so deflecting he was again thrown at last instant into the trembling soon being trimmed by Sred-eyed upergirl.

We have to get out of here, Kara. " Said Batman fighting around with several hooded men, he did well his role as the dark knight...

\- I can't find a loophole. "S Supergirl said.

At that time he realized he was in the middle of Red-T-Triver what was left and the boxes were broken and scattered around even more intact heshould get Supergirl from the site.

And before something causes an explosion at that time he pulled Supergirl into pis and were received by more mercenaries.

And then the melee fighting batting and throwing various gadgets and batarangues towards various men..

And these being caught and cut whose hands dropped some weapons, and being thrown away the vaunted Supergirl who with strong breath threw several of them away from the trembling..

And he heard interference and radiation rising being monitored by his helmet visors.

At that time he realized they were dropping bombs in their directions and trying to get out he was caught off guard several of them whose doors destroyed and wideopen.

Andhe realized that several of them at the same time threw rays of energy from afar at jets flying to the cisu intercepting everyone and Superman.

And these coming in his directions he was played with several of them surrounding around

And playing with tractor spokes paralyzing the man of steel now off guard he was thrown he could not escape when Kara was thrown in his direction.

Andand le fell to the bottom of the trembling when rising swerving at the exact moment that saw Superman fall on top of Supergirl.

And so taking with follow several boxes to the bottom of this reinforced trembling and with them he raised.

And he saw that at that time he was supposed to leave,, but he knew that now at that moment they didn't want to steal the boxes they wanted to destroy everything and take destruction with the Kryptonians..

And if that were to happen not just the Kryptonians all around would either die or simply destroy everything around.

He then took his strings and plugged in each kryptoninan collar and just now realized that there were countdown bombs connected to each of theboxes.

And it was too early to just let that happen...

And then he connected the ropes using his belt in seconds he hung up all the Kryptonians but second before he connected with his ship.

But moments later Supergirl and with his vision of heat threw to the top a gust that soon after with the rombo of the battleship of the treminhão can see that several of the mercenaries joined.

And with his energy guns towards S Supergirl ever closer and at that time he managed with effort lifted Superman out of the trembling.

And while that formed an immense ball of red energy more and closer accumulating energy around themall.

And just approaching the train he threw his belt and saw the rope go down and hang on Superman's collar.

And this one who was caught at that time he was led towards his ship that arrived at that instant, he stopped under a rope that was thrown attached to his ship..

And at that time as he lifted the man of steel he saw him looking back toward the trembling.

They were like slow motion, Supergirl was intercepted trying to get up and her heat vision failedu.

And with that forming an immense ball of red energy and lightning in his direction..

And he knew that at that time the count ended up hitting his body directly, and a greenish, red smoke coming out of the boxes slowly opened..

And with the impact of the explosion incinerating the boxes and the energy released, some green veins appeared in Supergirl..

And it was taken in a golden luminous color covered in fragments of incinerated stones.

And at that time the energy of all the energy weapons went in his direction as fast as flash he saw being surprised by an immense explosion of both the heat vision ofsupergirl.

And it was as much energy that was fired from the weapons into the sky and some of them hit and others managed to escape, and met withit.

And an immense explosive impact force that with the power released an immense smokescreen was not destructive initially.

But at the same time hitting all the boxes and throwing them at each other and mixing and while causing an explosion that Kara's eyes were hittingdirectly.

And with that it caused an immense ball of energy that dispersed and reached destroying the boxes and releasing all the stones that upon contact with the air, seemed to beenergized.

And then with that they mixing and simply dissolving and at that time forming an immense explosion.

And all at the same time as Supergirl was hitatthe epicenter of the explosion and her outfit full of red debris and feeling such pain..

And he was accompanied by immenses pain and then a vomit before seeing few things before unconsciousness and his screamswere mixedwith his boom and a scream..

And so much so that Batman was taken by the mercenaries, he was not taken hostage, voluntarily entering the automobile, and without any witnesses, other than the Kryptonian,who might not come to remember him.

It all depended on when and how he woke up.

And without being seen by Superman, this half-awake half asleep saw that Supergirl falling fainted as to that the only thing he saw at that time was that Superman woke up to be elevated meters above the initial explosion..

And at that time he tried to fly both him away from everything, and as Supergirl falling unconscious, who were now the only ones hit directly..

And at that time everything within a mile radius was hitforming an immense mushroom a powerful explosion.

Several people who were nearby were hit by the explosion died, and those who were far away fell unconscious and in turn their body and skin.

And now they were changedandthen forming tumors all over the body, were hit too..

And all of them now fall unconscious, and forming tumors in their bodies others had no doubt lost all consciousness.

At that time the further away it became stronger is the southern part of Metrópoles was contaminated irradiated, at that time few who were conscious

His vision of heat did not reach the huge and smoky and red, fog specke looked very much like the red kryptonite, but its effects were those of the green kryptonite not being able to approach thesite.

And the last thing he saw was Kara being hitbythe mixture of heat vision and strange luminous energy of powers and heat weapons..

And he noted that the batwing's breastplate was sent remotely to his aid, but no Batman.

And this was different, was reinforced had plots of lead and then could serve to approach Metrópoles from the epicenter and could rescue Kara.

And he thought about where Batman would be, he got on the ship and then he looked at the monitors,, knew how the ship worked could contact the justice league.

Then he heard everythingaround, and entered the ship and looked at the controls and flares and other devices and went toward the monitor.

And he went towardsthe communicators and so he caught them feeling the weakness going as far away from the scene as possible.

Then he sat in the seat and turned on the communicator in front of the screen and he called the communicators and connected with the justice league.

It was just an attempt and at that time he called and managed to contact the watchtower communicated with the Mars Hunter and so each of the heroes form contacts.

And that way and everyone went to the scene at that time he looked as Batman's ship was headed toward Gotham.

And while the Cadmus and all the heroes were heading towards Metrópoles, and he tested the controls, opening the floodgate while the ship was on its way to Gotham..

And that's when he was going to be nearby so he came out and flew watching the snow and the air.

The radiation center, pest control and research and infections was directed and sent to Metrópoles some people were contacted and the information that arrived.

And this iswhat in their contacts they observed when they did tests mostly on the rubble and the dust that hung in the air was kryptonite and so

And so Steve Trevor alongside Amanda Waller apparently tried to contact Luthor, but the protected underground facilities made it difficult to send the message along with radiation interference, everything was having interference.

He was protected at the bottom of his facility and at that time everything seemed to lose control the samples were lost his hackeddatabase.

And to his chagrin some stolen files, and very compromising, and they were bad what everything could be incriminating for that someone broke in...

And that was radiation so distorted that it wouldn't be good for him, that it would cause death if he didn't kill him instantly it would cause a lot of tumor mutations and bad biological destruction formations.

At this time, both Superman and several technical researchers and some members of hero groups were wearing radiation protective clothing..

And the machines showed an enormous amount of radiation and secondary mutation.

There was data that they were supposed to be in cadmus' control center and so Superman flew towards the site at that time there were all the heroes and also the cadmus members and at that time Amanda Waller.

Amanda Waller in turn next to Steve Trevor were standing around the table surrounded by security chiefs and members of the armedforces.

And these were responsible for the countless scenes that existed around,and that were captured and intercepted when they will be able to ascertain.

The black woman in turn surrounded by Steve who investigated the events and the products that were stolen from Luthor there was no way to communicate with Luthor so much the interference of radiation.

\- We all know this unusual radiation, so high and mutagenic. "Steve said.

– Somehow these minerals were similar to red kryptonite but there were no effects equal to such stones were similar to the green ones, they were altered. " He said.

\- It was created exclusively to hurt and kill, so much the example that we set this on a high.

\- We must all follow and prepare, with protective clothing and isolation. "Said a radiation expert.

\- We must prepare to enter the center of the explosion and we have already isolated part of the site we will clean the place and have already created a method of decontamination. " Said one of the experts.

\- I already have several volunteers and specialists who will come with us to the site in search of samples and collect survivors or what remains. "One of them said toward Waller, and to all the heroes around the meeting table.


	229. Chapter 229

19

\- I intend to go with you. " Said Superman around. "I intend to go along.

-We already have volunteers, and we also can't send you, Superman, since the site is contaminated with kryptonite. – Said

\- I have how to go just need an insulating suit and radiation protection - Said.

\- You've imagined that anything can happen and if your clothes tear you up you could die. " He said. - Waller in question.

\- The same can happen to anyone who has direct contact with radiation. " Said Superman. –The same goes for humans exposed to radiation. "Said the man of steel.

\- That would be say the least, but we know that there are two individuals who are on site and in turn are closer one and one combatant and the other and their relative. " He said.

\- That's not the point.

\- Then everything there is will be at your own risk. Waller said. "You will be under your own responsibility. Waller said.

I accept that. " Said Superman.

At this point they prepared and hours after preparation they began to move towards the vans with their protective and insulating clothes, and so they went towards the center of the explosion and thus leaving the trucks and thus entering the center of the explosion.

And so as they entered the center of the explosion of the radiation impact, it was strange tohavethe heavy and air impregnated with radiation from the explosion and several members around the meeting table the reports and catalogs.

Both Superman and technical experts and cadmus members.

What they realized was that around the explosion and the energy was heavy around.

Everything seemed covered emanating a heavy energy from a smoke impregnated with. shiny sands of crushed pieces of red kryptonite.

And starry powder, thick spores and a bright radioactive energy that blended into the air of spiraling spores around.

And the locations that were near the center of the explosion were marked forms of distorted shadows of people near the center of the explosion, and very strange.

And it was like they were covered in crystals and so the technicians and experts were collecting people who were intact and alive..

And there were some closer to the center of the explosion were covered with shapeless tumors and partially melted exposed and misshapen skins.

And so all who were properly alive and partially intact, which were few, very few, were taken into mobile centers of monitoredscreenings.

And moments later takens to hospitals and the center of the Admus Cand monitored and on those occasions they were taken towards the specialists..

And there were tests on their various forms of contagion and radiation and at that time specialists were brought in other volunteers.

And so when they reached closer and closer to the center of the explosion were collected some in comatose state and scattered malformations to the body.

And so when they reached the center of the explosion the radiation showed that everything in the center had occupied around blackened and partially destroyed.

At that time they found nothing less than remnants of explosives and the Supergirl itself who at that time was unconscious and thus unconscious other people with abnormal tissue growths.

And they were crusts and thick misshapen layers of skin all over the body and mostly covered with remnants of red kryptonite powder.

And remains of stones and as if it were just home, dust of star stones and kryptonian itself with the brightness and shape of a statue.

And that was covered with a glow of a red stone filled with explosion the energy of radiation covered and emanated from his body like a red barrier.

At that time they found the woman, her body petrified with a beautiful statue and at that time he saw several bodies and debrisaround.

And what's left of the treminhão is nothing more than debris from buildings that were left in the wave of impact

And so he saw every piece of metal and the rubble itself and pieces of rocks the dust of stars and the wave of radiation and energy around.

And several meters ahead they saw a form of tumors an anomaly that if they did not know that they would be what they should be human...

And these were deformed and black in color that resembled in thickness whose black armor to a scorched bat.

And these were impregnated with powder from red stars, which was covered with tumors abnormal skin growths and malformations throughout his body or that left of him without anything else.

And preliminary tests contacted him that he was alive, he didn't respond and he didn't move paralyzed and with hard, shapeless, nodosa forms.

And at that time he was also with po stones in his bright and unconscious body and everything around deformed the shadows of incinerated people who in turn were nothing but remains.

\- How did they survive.- Asked one of theexperts.

\- It would be mutation. - Said one of themstooping and touching the skin he noticed and touching and stirring while putting on the stretcher.

\- Kevlar protected from the worst effect and the first impact of the pump, thereby absorbing part of its effects, and the concentration of the pump did not directly reach. " He said.

"But in fact it was consumed, and the strongest layer melted. "Said one of the others.

\- You see he's lying down and there's no more cape, the thin remnant left protected him from the worst and radiation. " He said.

– In total the cover this thin part was what was left and the belt looks melted, but also and made of a strong and resistant material it protected from the worst of the explosion. " He said.

Looks like somehow they were some of the mercenaries who were abandoned.

That explains a lot. " He said. Always prepared for anything. " Said Superman.

The dark knight is gone, and like all others were unrecognizable deformed and covered with tumors, only with little deterioration.

The research centers the laboratories and mobile screening tents that were eventually taken by aircraft towards cadmus laboratory and hospitalcenters.

And so directed to the rooms if ICU and monitored and so with various research laboratories and radiation and kryptonite tests, elevated for screening and treatment

At that time the best specialists who were now the researchers themselves and the doctors, and who were the genetic specialists of a board of experts did their best to do so.

Several survivors who were routed towards the site and hospitals and so while this was happening.

They were one of those plans that he imagined to see some users who surrendered the drugs, if his plan worked, he would not need calls for a simple detoxification...

That year in particular in Gotham, and there were several NGOs that came to claim help for the homeless people with toxicity as they said.

And many of them made marches,, others were scoring a point in your company to ask for help and so many other problems...

And especially in alleys and indigents that no one would miss, were mostly beggars, homeless and drug addicts many of these junkies had no family.

And so it was until everything changed, and from now until it changed and as much as the media was unaware of the fact why no one claimed the body.

And that he had been watchinghim, and whose blood-red eyes followed him as if they would crawl around him.

He kept coming and going from that town every five days back to Gotham...

And in the meantime he had to take care of his great-grandmother in times greater than he could just stay and take care of his town.

And he contacted Eduarda and Alfred to help him, he still had business and he was planning a renovation of the mansion.

And soon he was supposed to have a death watch, since that was a baboon baby that was there only as a souvenir.

But they died not of natural causes, but of drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerful monsters.

And he carried full bags, and it looked like a clock, whenever they went to the end of the shopping, they passed by, and always had little bumps.

And always in particular, someone very hurt, and who came running and Ifrithis would promptly volunteer to stop the certain bump ...

And usually it was the meliantes who even like Batman he couldn't stop, even if he knew they were from a gang of troublemakers,but he wasn't in the feel of getting back in uniform.

And it seemed to take hours after theincident, giving evidence, taking pictures, talking to witness and next to there were three more craters that were Ifrithis' strength from three different moments before.

And he realized they were scheduling hours to attack.

And it was not little that there were in the underground caves, they were hidden riches of hidden eyes, there were gold and objects too dangerous to simply be delivered.

And they would not be stored and or taken to the Watchtower, there were there on separate shelves, and they were manuals of how to use and enjoy the power of each objects of power that would be there.

And mostly it boiled down to being a Wayne, and using the blood to seal and bind to him, not the other person, made by ancient seals to enslave magical, demonic beings, and compel them to obey.

And they had demon names in books, simply he just needed to use a tear, saliva or blood, in the case of the books the two had inscriptions.

And there in each of them details of each demon forced to sleep and obey and how dangerous they were, in case they got out of control.

But since he had no magical powers, proper, he depended on mind games, subjugate a demon depended on intelligence games, and only demonstrate superiority.

None of that depended on magic, since considering that it was more of a game of wills.

Whoever owned the ark would have automatically controlled them, whoever was faithful to the word could earn the respect of a demon, anyone since they read it in those old diaries.

Winning in even silly and simple games, everything depended on the creature's intelligence in particular.

And there was an expiration date of how long he should take to put saliva, breath, blood and sweat on each book so they wouldn't be released.

And if he didn't automatically make them, they'd break free, it would be a blood seal.

And after going through some underground tunnels he observed a map in particular that of freeing from a tapestry.

And it was an extensive Persian rug with an embroidery that was expensive made by the finest wool and adorned with gold and inhabited them, not only a demon, but ancient beings sealed for her new master to claim it.

And there were riches, not simple riches not only those being only those of Solomon, but ancient kings and masters in magic.

And not just those in gold, but those who held power and riches.

And why did he think someone would unleash a demon?

Below was the inscription, free the demon Ifrithis so that he might be his servant and take him to Solomon's servants?

The servants? So you mean?

The demons spirits and ancient beings trapped by Solomon, as hewondered, and she laid hands on the map and in the inscriptions on the location of Ifrithis?

Right in the other hall of thecave, that old woman,and now found drooling on the docile bed like a lamb.

Well, then he would find out, but going through that angle, she got well some jars a tapestry that would lead to another dimension, and that was linked to those who open it, but to open and follow the inscriptions, should be translated, and translated non-stop.

And he had a seven-hour job, you know the cat jump, depended on attention and every mistake should start over.

And all because every time he got it wrong she went back to the previous language and all the time used in the previous translation was erased.

And he should start all over again, and there were committed uninterrupted hours, since if he also stopped for more than five minutes everything he had written disappeared...

And again it started all over again, and it wasn't worth glues, it had the same result.

And without losing and without making mistakes, whoever translated it into his language should put it in the old language in his name, by putting in his name, would be the master of the dimension of power and magic that would be within the tapestry.

And this tapestry would lead to a dimension the part that would be yours by right no one else without your permission could enter would be connected to your soul.

It would become a beautiful landscape tattoo of Sumerian origin on his back.

And joining other brands and tattoos he gained when he was kidnapped for a while, the inscriptions blended together forming a set.

And this was only on the command mages would have infinite strength and the one who would be their master higher power.

And Ifrithis, this was the demon of the desert, one of the demons of the stories of the Torah and the Quran.

And he knew that some demons and or spirits ofSalom are.o.

And then he used the obedience of each of them.

And among his travels to the desert sands he was taken as a request to Ifrithis and they became very close friends, that demon was obedient, but respected for every request made.

And they were simple just to test, and for every order obeyed, he let him wander the earth, only going towards him when he called him.

And he did it for two weeks at the end of the week, to his surprise each of the demons returned to him without calling in a space of days.

And he watched them always watching and when he didn't call them they came back.

And he looked at Ifrithis in particular.

Why are you here?

\- You're a master loyal to your word. "He said.

"And he set me free and granted me the benefit of the doubt. " He said.

\- I swear my eternal loyalty and that of my descendants. They said one by one.

And he found it in the middle of an old jar that was one of the first to be freed in exchange for his help.

And in the end each of them turned security and either some employee disguised through the streets of Gotham or his company, they kept an eye on their employees, always reporting every two hours.

And in Ifrithis' case, he was a good chauffeur.

And he led him toward the car opened the door and drove toward his mansion.

And he waited for him to change, while helping to keep them buy next to Alfred.

And at nightfall, they went down to the cave, and he changed.

And the devil's smile on him made him ashamed, not even the mask was covers of hiding his red face.

And that's when he took courage and headed toward his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis.

And he took him towards the old abandoned industrial city, and there where he had never found the little gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and their own security couldn't get.

And he had a reputation for slippery and never found them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

And he was guided by an allied demon of Ifrithis underground and who flowed beneath a large part abandoned buildings sewer services that were not finished.

And the entrance of underground tunnels that gave between the entrance of the park and the forest reserve, the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolises and Gotham.

And they were one of the countless buildings that he didn't know, and that he got to know now, and beyond those he walked through,, and that he discovered before, were somehow intertwined.

And there were secret passages, which he didn't realize, and i'm glad those kids didn't either.

And these that also led on direct roads to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets for each of the old metrô services, and were abandoned from the rich neighborhood, all led to the old subway service.

And the old sewer and sanitation pipes before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy facilities that had connection with each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For two weeks he met with every member of the gang and let them get away, not before he put trackers on his clothes...

And at the end of the week he can track down each of them, follow them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all of Ifrithis' allies and demons.

And this in turn lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to sele infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, stood stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And what else did he find out that they were the children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the undergroundplants, and at least parts of them.

And he could use that for them, setting a trap he threw tear gas bombs and all the accessexcept, and only from the main underground corridor that led to the center industriam...

And he studied these plants the corridors and how he could use them for his benefit.

And so he visited the place, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do this with old walls that according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding.

And they were automatic, being used in the future in flood constructions and that were automatically controlled by the force and intensity of the water and the current.

And they were taking advantage of it, from the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages.

And there were hidden corridors only seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and bids tofinish, and were abandoned, but they were using autonomous controls.

And they have their own hiding place, as they were heirs and grandchildren of the original engineers they had access to the original blueprints, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And these who were volunteers and out of the water system, had their own mechanism of passage.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with several hose tanks and reservoirs that would flow into rivers beingdriven, and toward rivers and pipes that would open and go toward the current and sewage service.

If he revealed those tunnels it would not be advantageous for him, as he could use to roam the city through those extensions and use to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could induce error.

At that moment he was supposed to induce them all to get out of the tunnels and take advantage of some way so that they don't come back or...

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finished observing each timeline breaking into escape plans and seeing what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly in his direction, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind.

\- But you can ask Gusion for help. "He said.

Is that right? "He said.

And Valac, too. "He said thoughtfully.

And that made room for imagination.

And Ifrithis led him toward the car opened the door and drove toward his mansion.

And he waited for him to change, while helping to keep them buy next to Alfred.

And at nightfall, they went down to the cave, and he changed.

And the devil's smile on him made him ashamed, not even the mask was covers of hiding his red face, he was really interested in making slutty with some villains in particular.

And that's when he took courage and headed toward his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis.

And he took him towards the old abandoned industrial city, and there where he had never found the little gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and their own security couldn't get.

And he had a reputation for slippery and never found them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

But now using a few sources, he can track each of them, but his curiosity has led to the best.

And he was guided by an allied demon of Ifrithis,and by the underground and that flowed beneath a large part abandoned buildings sewer services that were not finished.

And this was the devil who sees everything; well was good at it, after all.

And the entrance of underground tunnels that gave between the entrance of the park and the forest reserve, the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolises and Gotham.

And these that also led on direct roads to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets for each of the old abandoned metro services of the wealthy neighborhood, all led to the old subway service.

And the old sewer and sanitation pipes before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy facilities that had connection with each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For two weeks he met with every member of the gang and let them get away, not before he put trackers on his clothes...

And at the end of the week he can track down each of them, follow them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all of Ifrithis' allies and demons.

And this in turn lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to sele infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, stood stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And what else did he find out that they were the children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the underground plants.

And he could use that for them, setting a trap he threw tear gas bombs and all the accesses except only the main underground corridor that led to the center industriam...

Forging each of them when triggered to follow a single central path.

And he studied these plants the corridors and how he could use them for his benefit.

And so he visited the place, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do this with old walls that according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding.

And they were automatic, being used in the future in flood constructions and that were automatically controlled by the force and intensity of the water and the current.

And they were taking advantage of it, from the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages.

And there were hidden corridors only seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and bids to finish were abandoned, but they were using autonomous controls.

And they have their own hiding place, as they were heirs and grandchildren of the original engineers they had access to the original blueprints, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And these who were volunteers and out of the water system, had their own mechanism of passage.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with several hoses and reservoirs that would flow intorivers, and be driven toward rivers and pipes,and that would open and go toward the current and sewage service.

If he revealed those tunnels it would not be advantageous for him, as he could use to roam the city through thoseextensions, and use it to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could induce error.

At that moment he was supposed to induce them all to get out of the tunnels and take advantage of some way so that they don't come back or...

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finished observing each timeline breaking into escape plans and seeing what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly in his direction, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind. "Said Ifrithis.

And that made room for imagination.

And he was reclusive for a while between his cave and going to work at his company.

And he had not yet returned as Batman, at that time, both Batgirl and Batwoman seemed to be the owners of the night, without realizing that beyond them, that if they had not beentraumatized to the point of not being able to go out on the street anymore.

And Dick, Jason and Tim, and there were their other associates who supposedly shared time fighting crime, without realizing that of course they were decreasing the amount of criminals.

And he was not visited, seemed to be very enlightening, and very quiet to keep his return in the best possibleanonymity, and as far as his presence, more than hidden...

And he was still just working like Bruce Wayne...

And days later, he didn't see Ifrithis for a while, it would be four days of preparations for Bruce Wayne's plan.

And this one has contacted several micro artisan entrepreneurs, and artists, all over a range of interested in selling and exhibiting their products, gotham's culture sector and doing exhibitions.

And so marking a great cultural event by the city that would be used for various free and breaking fairs, around those tunnels.

And the day after the plans, Bruce Wayne spread the word that they would open the season of what he called a cultural month, and this would be used for and exhibition of various sculptures.

And they also had among these, the rare jewels and works of art and sculptures, all of them brought in museums and open to the general public.

It would be the full plate, not just for that gang, but most of the art and jewelry criminals.

And so he located them strategically.

And followed the day, during the period would be exposed and would debut strategically in certain periods, each within four hours of each other.

And scattered and exhibited in strategic locations throughout the city.

And to which he knew they would appear, and that he could control and to which he knew in which territory from which criminal his gallery of villains would act.

There was a particular time for each of them.

And so it was.

Between two o'clock in the afternoon, it would be our friend, charade.

He knew that he would never resist a huge chessboard and in the absence of one was the largest Rubik's cube in the world and that no one could ever solve.

And there the smartest chess player in the world who's ever been able to win.

And left organized a whole round of more than ten matches for the next day and strategically assembled for when the competitors come.

And there were many exhibits of old toys that helped with intelligence.

Like the genius game.

And so on, there was a whole street of exposure, in the absence of a toy had an entire street.

And no one had resisted that.

And being organized in line...

And so on this particular day, he hid and put every statue in readiness.

And he gave it to each of them communicators and spread them all over Gotham...

And he saw it during the cameras and shift shifts from guards and security guards...

Edward entered through the skylight, there he came into darkness using keys that they stole from some sleeping security.

And from what I thought was sneaky and roamed there it was no more than ten and a half at night in the exhibition center...

And he saw each of the demonic statues with evil expressions watching, little did he know they were real...

And they frightened each one who passed through every hall slapping and possibly connecting choreographically...

And they came from their henchmen, one after the other...

And he spent more than twenty minutes each of the chessboards that made him spend his time instead of walking or taking each of the games...

And he walked around like it was an Indian line of tables where there were several games, he headed toward each of the tables and went toward

The most enigmatic painting in Europe that was worth millions, in addition to David's sculpture, and an ostrich-sized diamond.

That would then be exposed and then debut within an hour and a half to the next.

And he can see that there was a cubik that he can see that he took a long time to finish and find out.

And he tried to see a lot of puzzles...

And in the end there were several memory games and so on, when he saw while going through.

And he can see better than this simplegame, and that he didn't have,and there was a huge puzzle at the end when there was Paris with a five-meter lego Eiffel tower.

And when he finished and would descend from a ladder that was conveniently nearby, a lamp fell from the ceiling, directly into the lego.

And it was 2,000 pieces that he took four hours to assemble and that collapsed like one mountain one problem after another.

Then rolling along the way a piece slipped toward the table that seemed to have a weight or something that held it in place, then a piece that kept the table.

And this then that also seemed to be mounted as a puzzle, collapsed the broken leg then rolled towards another table and then.

And then piece that collapsed and each of the tables had its support legs collapsing on the floor and then rolling another product and magically a kubik.

And this ended up on the floor and broke with the impact rolling each of the pieces, and that followed towards another room that collapsed.

And there were several digital screens with virtual memory games...

And he tried and he tried and he couldn't always go back to the beginning, and it was like he couldn't do it no way he tried.

And one by one toward each of the statues that, when they fell, they dropped the next.

And then the other knocked down tables and broken objects that knocked down and broke tables and knocked down everything on top.

And all the time he took unraveling thepuzzles, and it was in vain and all over the place,and ended up in bangs and destroying and drawing the attention of bouncers, running around with everything around.

And they ran and then came across shadows and magically the statues demons came to life roaring and chasing many of them,

And all at the end fell unconscious and not before they screamed for their souls, and the Riddler was chased until they fell into a pool of question marks and suffocated...

And he tried to get out to be chased by other demons falling to the hysterical ground...

And being chased by the guards who at that time the statues returned to normal.

There was the largest gem in the world in the form of a chicken.

And in the course there was the largest collection of hunting birds ever trilled flock of birds of hunter falcons.

And the bird circus training artist the crow trainer who was carried by them in performances.

And the genetics scientist, who was going to give a lecture and about genetic culture.

And it would debut a new drug experiment, to be launched on the market.

And a master's degree in psychology and who would launch a newest drug and being in human behavior and emotions.

And an expert on the human mind and criminal behavior.

And further on a renowned specialist in cryogenics from Europe.

In addition to the largest biochemist in cosmetics today specialized in facial mask.

The best expert in the field of history and mythology of Greece.

The greatest prodigy and the greatest master of today in botany and reforestation that would revolutionize the green world, which would be developing a new technique of cultivation and adaptation of flora and fauna.

The biggest circus of Chinese artists who would come directly to Gotham.

An expert in marine biology who would currently also be a new technique of adaptation and oxygenation underwater.

A new geneticist who specialized in cell mutation and development to cure diseases...

China's greatest puppet master.

And so on, I was going to...

Weeks before the exhibition began he spread that he hired good Gothic architects and sculptors to spread out across Gotham City ornaments.

And they weren't just any garnish...

And when decorating all gotham for the arrival of Halloween and so for guests welcome to the best style of terror.

And what they didn't know was that they were neither sculptures nor simple decorations, but in reality the demons servants and allies of Ifrithis.

And they were scattered all over Gotham City, from high-rise buildings and simple decorations.

And they would be close to bus stops, sights and near secret passageways, and at taxi and hospital stops.

And even towards various parts of sidewalks, even in all neighborhoods where would be located the exhibitions to the city hall and so many places.

And until people wondered in the streets and in the papers if Bruce Wayne had so much money to spend on such scary creatures...

And his associates followed the cameras scattered along with information of the demons that they came to approach the entrances of both the caves and the company, but they turned around and did not enter ...

The children ran scared saying they would be threatened and persecuted, which seemed to be considered by the parents hysteria of children.

And what was not a lie, not entirely, since it was a pleasure a hobby and even fun demons talk and scare children, pure sadistic pleasure.

And he ignored it, didn't complain directly to him, even scared him, he noted that some parents approached the demons who pretended to be statues.


	230. Chapter 230

40

There was proof... ?

And they couldn't get anywhere near the big son of a bitch who stole them...

And the solution to the great problem of the mysterious criminal who had the pachorra stealing from them and uncovering their crimes...

And what has made a fortune in banking investments is under sanctions from the United States and the European Union over allegations of connection with rebel leaders in eastern Ukraine.

Speaking to police, Alexei Bilyuchenko claimed to have been invited several times to Moscow to meet Malofeyev in his office.

The subject of how much money Wex was generating dominated the conversations, as well as questions about what happened to BTC funds and even the FBI operation.

"For several months, Malofeyev demanded that I show him the cryptocurrency balances on Wex," he told police.

Malofeyev vehemently denies any connection to Bilyuchenko or Wex.

Who were the men from the security agency?

In the summer of 2018, transactions at Wex began to slow down, and by the end of that year, they stopped forever.

Almost $450 million in cryptocurrencies disappeared without a trace.

Furious customers charged for the money's return and one of them reported it to police in the Russian chuvashiya region.

Asked to testify, Alexei Bilyuchenko told the police an extraordinary story.

He claimed to have lost control of Wex in the spring of 2018, months before the official collapse.

And he said that at a meeting in Konstantin Malofeyev's Moscow office, he was introduced to some men who understood to be agents of the FSB, a Russian security agency whose family members were involved and taken hostage...

And there in that place there were more problems the Germans and Jews who were kidnapped in Aviv who were now being held hostage in the Congo...

And amid the rescue plan and hostage negotiations, one of Alexei's contacts with a Congolese leader was negotiating only those four men...

The Hot Stone had contact with the German crime and there was another criminal, The Patua Sandpaper, who worked for the Russian mafia and also had contact with several Italian mobsters...

You've heard of the four largest middlemen and smugglers in Europe...

And they would keep the money hidden from American hands and territory...

And they would make a rescue of Eduard Bellow an orange from some international criminals who kept in touch with Luthor and other criminals like Falconi...

Some agents were taken to an FSB-used building near the Bolshoi Theatre, asked questions about the ghost they all seemed unaware of, and then took him to the luxurious Lotte Hotel, where he said he was detained all night.

But they found nothing about your actual involvement...

The middle-aged man who was a senior russian intelligence agent...

I was running an operation with a connection to the U.S. Intelligence Agency...

And they allegedly intercepted some hackers in a house.

And they got information from suspected Russian terrorists and hackers who managed to locate a base in a town near there.

The next morning, according to a Russian businessman Shecov who kept in touch with Bellow, and they took them back to malfaiev's office, which was one of the agents of the criminal organization.

And that's when he was told to transfer the funds administered by the ancient branch of Roman Siones and the criminal fund

luthor were diverted and transferred 40% of a criminal fund to an account that was not and all to an "FSB fund", which he agreed to do and, according to him, on his next visit to Moscow, transferred everything as requested.

And anyway that money along with this supposed fund were never found and disappeared so they never heard of it or data to have any contact...

Back in Novosibirsk to Gotham, Malfaiva amid his death at the hands of the Joker at the criminal gathering, he said he began to realize he was the victim of scammers.

And apparently even transferring the money to the state coffers, but, yes, to ghost partners who all speak...

And what followed was a joint work between Russian and American intelligence in the attempt to dismantle and investigate a criminal organization.

Since recounting their version to the police, Shekov and Bellow now under joint police protection have remained hidden under private escort.

Fake bombs and

the millions disappeared But Alexander Bilyuchenkovitch was another orange businessman and informant of the criminal organization that had one of lex corp's headquarters in Russia...

Fiodorenko Terentiev, who leads a group of injured investors, was beaten in

their own territory and their game was being manipulated and there were others saying that they were less skeptical that they would never be able to go back to business that they said would be without any shorts so they couldn't recover...

Since the end of November 2018, there have been several court courts.

And there were many public buildings, subway stations and shopping malls in Moscow and St. Petersburg up to a part of Europe that was a member of these affected developers...

And everything has been paralyzed almost daily because of false bomb threats that they haven't heard of.

According to Russian media reports, several emails from these fake alerts include references to the millions who disappeared from Lex-Corp. and Mayelev a contact from Luthor and Murdoch.

A statement aired by Mayelevitchi's owned TV channel, Tesuwarfryda, classified these false threats as a smear campaign against him.

And while there were many embezzlements of overdraft earnings reports of high interest rates and unsecured loans...

Several businessmen were contacted in the middle of it.

"Neither Konstantinnor, the Keyothing, an ally of the Power, according to contacts of informants and employees of the financial sector of Mayelevitchi, nor of its companies have anything to do with the disappearance of coins, the brokerAge Lex or its management."

Mayelevitch refused to speak to an American television channel about the case, and BTM did not respond to questions from the report.

Meanwhile, in Greece, two years after his dramatic arrest of a businessman whose information leaked about Wayne Interpreses' alleged gains and diversions on the beach, Alexander Verona remains in jail.

Reports have been leaked that he was doing industrial espionage at Wayne's companies at Luthor's behest...

Lex and Power had their hands tied, they didn't know who was leaking and if there were wiretaps in a building they had rented for a secret meeting that, in the end, wasn't so secret...

They knew something about Murdoch... but they didn't say anything about it.

The United States, Russia and France seek his extradition.

He does not see his wife, who has now suffered from a brain tumor for two years and as for contacts according to some that his wife supposedly suffers from any brain tumor, had contacts with some gotham socialites about a French businesswoman named Veronika...

Brian Mcdonald is the redhead Nicholas Cage, tall athletic and muscular, a muscular model and he was an American intelligence agent who worked with the Pentagon and the FBI.

And along with the senior agent his superior Lenox Leon bald bruce willis face and being the oldest version of and tall that in his golden times was beautiful and next to the Russian intelligence agent.

And this was senior agent Mikhailov Zorkin this is older cruise tone with white hair and his field agent also linked to Russian intelligence Fadeyev Bortnik the Keanu Reeves with blond hair ...

Brian and Fadeyev were the best agents of all intelligence...

And it all started in the middle of the Gotham conflict and the gang war that has been attacking the United States...

And only in Russia that it was the center of operations...

There was an American agent trained and recruited since childhood named Joseph Hopkins and a former middle-aged black businessman who owned a mining company...

And he was a government agent who left a long time ago and who was seeking asylum at the American embassy in Russia with a tape recorder...

The name of this businessman was Antony Cruise was an American businessman who saw a way to grow up and he loved money as much as stepping on some who suffered in life fought with the black panthers.

And that grew in fame and power no one would expect anything from him, but good and melhor, he dealt with agreements and it was with the help of a benefactor who managed to become a businessman...

And he dealt with the apartment in the first degree...

And he never gave up on growing well in the years when the struggle of his race grew was the best of the best and today he was reclusive amid his wealth and doing charity and sending donations and help to some regions of Africa...

And he was dealing with some embezzlement

tapping from his company to Cruise Inc. and he was dealing with suspicious ventures and a recent cartel in his company...

And gradually he was recovering, but in those months he was reclusive on his property away from an unknown region of the United States...

And well after attacks on several developers and a recent attack on the American embassy...

They knew Antony hadn't been seen in a long time.

In the middle of several armed soldiers guards were on standby surrendering Josep with a gray blouse and a chip and a recorder...

And he surrendered to the American authorities...

And he was seized in government custody, between the bars of entry into the middle of Russian territory...

And he walked into the embassy with the agents being sent from that sector to question him...

They were one of the things that happened a lot...

And he had 137 a very sophisticated and scattered version...

\- She's about to come to central Russia and spread an explosion. "said he.

I can help you. I told you, i don't know. You will destroy everything around you. I told you, i don't know. I want to get out of here.

And you think it's that easy? - You questioned an agent with short, curly hair...

\- I have contact not only of the esium, but of the red demon. "said he.

Get me out of here and I'll tell you. I told you, i don't know.

And this man told his fingers his movements to stay calm, I think. I thought an agent looking in the mirror across the room...

You think it's that easy? " he questioned again.

And he opened a revelation.

\- There will be a transport of a part of the cargo of a ton of Cesium by nightfall. I told you, i don't know.

In addition to the 13th century, there was the revelation of a bomb hidden somewhere in the middle of Germany that he had promised data and information from a gang.

And he did.

\- There are double agents apparently that this among these agents were bad as much as a bomb equivalent to the destruction of Hiroshima.

There's a bomb and a scientist who has long disappeared from intelligence, the ClA and the KGB don't know, but this scientist has been rescued, he's at the cost of spies and agents who have infiltrated a terrorist cell.

And the photo of the agent was young disappeared and recruited beyond expectations that he was the biggest and best agent they would ever have and he did not joke when collecting information ...

The truck was actually discovered, it was approached and more proof of what they could say is self-destruct...

What are your demands...

Just get me out of here. I told you, i don't know. And it's not until I get out of here that I take the evidence.

And they took Alook, took the man back to the prison of an embassy near the center of the intelligence group's headquarters...

Brian was a sociopath liked to kill him he felt pleasure whenever he could torture one of his interrogations, but he was an expert fighter, intelligent and troubled as far as he could not maintain relationships and his parents ... well, they were also intelligence agents.

And the agents were recalling this case and Brian Mcdonald and Fadeyev Bortnik were at the square table under the scrutiny of intelligence agents...

Agent Bortinik dealt with family members who had problems with authorities, his children were killed together with his wife by a terrorist were kidnapped and he was blackmailed, but apparently his country was more important than the life of his family...

And he dealt with problems that were always blamed for his dead family, his brothers-in-law turned on him, his parents have no more contact with the fact that they are both hiding out of the country...

Field agents being asked that they were doubting their orders and what they did on the field...

Brian had a crush on a friend and agent...

And he was very close to Agent Holman and felt something before his marriage, but they couldn't move on, and that's why she got married and split up two years later...

And anyway they stayed on this man promised to take to the United States if he revealed secrets of a terrorist cell smuggling a highly volatile and destructive chemical...

And then between public security the two governments agreed in the middle of the summit and a conference between agents and heads of state who were recording in distant places...

Russia got rid of a possible atomic bomb explosion that would go to the center of the mother nation...

And the Americans took the agent as a hero and kept him in custody...

Some agents disagreed with keeping violence under control and making money from international arms wars.

Some agents tend to have no family, live for the government, live for their agents and not for their families...

Agent Leticia Holman was a curly-haired white agent and a long list of failed relationships, which she really loves, doesn't want her...

And with a relationship that didn't end well...

And with a five-year-old daughter who misses a mother who is not present, and only in the role that she no longer had a husband, her family no longer existed, her daughter was cared for by her ex-husband's second wife...

She had disagreements about taking care of her daughter, even though she lived practically abroad and never returned to America...

And he spent years in this environment as a double agent collecting information where he learned about a terrorist cell and a possible attack...

At that time they would know about the coup that swept Europe and part of America... if not all.

There was secretly a king of weapons of war who acted beyond Africa and who made money by killing all sides, had no idea of an impending war between African nations...

And they'd know where about some people...

Antony was a man with many financial resources one of the men whose company lost millions and was affected by the scam and Joseph was the undercover agent who saw much to be kept out of sight...

And the whereabouts of the former were unknown, he was not being accused of anything as fun, but he had been seen being kidnapped on African soil and amid weapons and being held in the Congo.

There was an armed militia holding him hostage...

And they were being interrogated and interrogated an action and a failed mission without a future, nothing good came from him.

And somehow there was a spy who was infiltrating among the criminals and among them a few hundred kilometers had been held several Jewish hostages and among them four Jews involved in the transport and manufacture of spaceships that were in agreement with several governments...

And they questioned...

Can we trust you? It was a standard question, wasn't it?

Yes, I'm sorry. He said then...

And while he was taken to an armed escort after an extensive and lengthy interrogation where he was subjected to polygraph and that at that time.

And he passed masterfully being a white man with plain black hair and a medium aspect, but he was an agent that anyone would think differently...

And 16 agents were chosen divided into eight cars around Moscow towards the military airport...

And it would be a long walk they should just keep him safe and stop him from being murdered for knowing too much...

Why do you do that? I wanted to meet an agent...

As far as I know, your mother is Arab and your father was a double agent of the American government. " said an agent.

I'm doing this for me. "I said finally after a while.

And they controlled the headlights with the use of the satellite would maintain security and on the other side of a building with several technicians to follow.

And keeping an alert and monitoring the perimeter until he got to safety in a place where he would be escorted to the United States...

But they wouldn't expect much if nothing was meant to be leaked, but it wasn't what they expected.

Several sides emerged following between cars on the next course at an intersection and passing between several cars in the green light.

And then they realized that they unexpectedly lost contact and image signal...

And they were approached by several bikers armed with dark vests and helmets were well built there were more than 12 motorcycles following two men on each bike.

And they were approached and at that moment they had two cars destroyed and with that the street was blocked and two agents were killed then began a shooting...

And what was going on in front of gunmen's gunfire around him forcing them to flee...

Mom one. Said a Russian agent. I need the nearest escape route.

Dad, Dad. I told you, i don't know. We need backup.

And there in the middle of the civilian shootingand...

And that was innocent were hit and there were people running..

And theagents asked for help so that it would be difficult very close to the center of Moscow.

And they ran trying to avoid shots in a row toward that grip they fought back, but unlike the group of mercenaries who didn't mind following the laws.

And then without stopping they shot to kill.

And they were government agents, they weren't as lucky and they couldn't do it the same way...

And they fired toward the car, some agents tried to avoid, get off and help some agents who were caught in the explosion and a car turned off with the impact of a bomb thrown toward the second car.

The double agent was relatively unharmed, but some agents who tried to protect them were not so lucky.

A police officer in a car in front was hit in the face falling from the car and in the middle of the shooting another officer hit his stomach...

There were four agents directly responsible for his protection and another covering him firing back...

And they ran... and in the midst of asking the agent who was in the information center monitoring the control they could ask for help...

And in the middle of trying to hide...

And between the rush as they tried to get lost they ran to a mall...

And my God for what?

Get chased and the bikes come in with everything dirty and throw bombs everywhere...

And chaos was settling in.

And some streets were blocked...

And they were then chased and raised in the middle of an empty building and under construction...

And they fought came on several cornered fronts and no escape site...

People running desperately across several fronts the streets went into disarray they did not get

they cared about innocent people as they used them to send the message of fucking themselves and these guys were clearly mercenaries and they weren't kidding...

And talking to terrorists to try to negotiate or have a conversation in their heads, the idea of Bortnik and Brian seemed like a good idea if they didn't end up shooting in front of a lot of people and getting ahead and hiding our informant...

And in the end they are bipolar and scrotums who think they are the fairest because they are good and have great purpose for the central agents, both needed to be referred to good psychiatrists in case the Russians thought about interning Bortnik and throwing away the key...

So... - - the agent said. "Go away and think of something better." Brian said.

"I'm doing my job. – Said the man who was getting out of a car trumpeted by several motorcyclists armed to the teeth and being watched by camera witnesses, undercover agents and their own colleagues who expected the worst.

Give him up. I told you, i don't know. I have nothing against you. "said he.

\- You work for someone who doesn't give a about you. I told you, i don't know.

Just a number. Bortinik said

that I know, I know. "said he. But still. I told you, i don't know. He pays well.

And what they were in front of the building.

\- Give up on him, or more people will die. "said as a final warning.

Give up or die here. I told you, i don't know. We're not stopping until we get him. I told you, i don't know.

\- I have nothing against it. I told you, i don't know. It's my job.

And so is ours. "said Brian.

\- You're going to see me get him even if it's under your dead body still warm. "said he.

And moving away from the mercenary.

And no one likes to be threatened...

And there were the remaining agents holding the rear hitting some enemy agents before they were equally hit and dying in the middle of the road.

And Bortinik and Brian and only Holman and two other men named Setov and Anatolia were the only ones left on the field trying to keep the double agent unharmed until they reached their destination...

And in the middle of these people using karate blows and breaking tables and chairs touching glasses was sensational they...

And then arrive with the car of an explosive escape between bomb debris and desperate people running through the gunfire and breaking windows in their escape ...

And the strange thing about it all, even if by corridors they were helped by satellite cameras and heat sensors, no matter what alleys they were.

And they seemed to know which alternate corridors entered between the corridors as they approached to find them and intercept them in an alley, forcing them to follow in the opposite direction.

And a way to be forced to retreat and not shoot to protect witnesses and people passing through these corridors between apartment buildings that had children witnessing and almost shooting at them and stopping at the last moment and retreating while trying to protect the Informant...

And or follow a different path to which the plant agents who monitored and helped them said they would follow.

And they ran narrow corridors that passed and then running through wide, winding corridors they were one step ahead...

And Mother Russia or narrow street corridors with several corridors and entrances there were several passages that gave to other narrow streets and niches until they entered even asking for help for the plant.

And then Joseph was supposed to be protected, but Bortnik was almost hit, but luck didn't reach the other two agents one by one were shot and each fell in the middle of the mission remaining only Holman and Brian Bortinik who were protecting Joseph stranded in a corridor between the exits of residential buildings...

But either way they managed to escape seconds before everyone was killed Bortnik let Joseph deliver one of the shooters and disarmed him, then killed him and started fighting back...

And yet, when they thought it would be too late and the backup was screwed before they shot them in the head subduing them and surrendering the shooters came and fired back...

And then they rescued them and brought the cars and took them to the airport...

And in the midst of the race being pursued, but they waited for the air reinforcement that helped them and threw a missile at the cars that were thrown into the air...

And when after hours they arrived almost taking off they stopped counting and Joseph gave the password...

And they're waiting for 10 Pentagon agents who've been released and counting for almost two minutes.

Minutes before the data was destroyed and before he got on the plane with Holman and Bortinik leaving Brian on the ground...

And they went towards what they thought was America...

And Holman the moment she looked around him, the next policeman

appeared coming out of the booth he shot the two agents who stood up to fight back, and then Holman got up disarming the agent by his side and shooting joseph's other agents in a row and so they threw the agents through the hatch toward the ground.

Where sir. ?" asked Holman.

\- To Congo Holman. "said Bortnik.

And amid the password that emerged give cryptography showed the face of Antony who was younger and this data after the latest missions were transferred ...

And at the same time, several mercenaries or soldiers came out behind the doors if they preferred and killed the agents who worked together were among them the technicians and the senior agents there and all the data transferred then...

The Russians and Americans who worked on sets were shot in the head and then transferred there and left the same way they came in...

Bortinik and Holman now with Joseph at the behest of Antony that they did not know before, but what remained were the data left by Bortinik and so they took the parachutes.

And jumping a few feet high and shot the pilot they jumped then and without leaving a trace left a bomb in the plane exploding in the air...

And they came down right on top of an area of illuminated forest, but were expected by other agents and dark male soldiers who were waiting for him and followed another plane waiting for them...

And on this plane there was an elite troop armed men up to their teeth, ready more than fifty men in a military plane...

And they went to the Congo, had contracted goals to rescue four Jewish businessmen and do business with Americans and Russians...

And in this environment

time in those bohemian streets there were several bars, taverns and nightclubs, some restaurants...

And it was at first a high-class neighborhood that rich and high society frequented, and before the decay that arose after Wayne's death...

And it was no different these days.

Money was welcome was welcome was what made the two agents Bortnik and Holman trairem their respective countries were The Antony himself...

Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert and Klein Laprada were the Jewish businessmen who acted in collusion with Arieh.

And that was one of the consequences of what a death could cause...

And then they should go towards the Congo, which is where Antony would be he was holding the Jews captive was helping an armed group calling for an end to the siege of Palestine...

And they got off the plane after hours the group leader went to Antony's secret property he had well-paid mercenaries at his disposal...

And they heard that there would be a rescue attempt in five days when the negotiations failed...

And all palestinians and people with existential crisis would be gathered in the same place...

And among the few people who had no firepower being held hostage for the release of Palestinians who were arrested...

And that didn't seem to be a problem for another country besides Palestine and Israel, after all they were Israeli Jews and in Congolese territory...

And while two Palestinians who were one of the kidnappers...

The woman was not recognized as a

warrior, much less as equal You could say it would be because of the beliefs of religion or the way each of them was created, and ignoring the fact that she saw herself in a inferior way wanting to prove something that none of them would know what it is...

And they love their country in a distorted way, but they love it, each of them would have a reason to do something.

His partner at the time was German, but he hated his country and what the fact that he was there represented...

The thirty-three soldiers in the midst of being faithful to the pants each believed there was a purpose for them...

They would be for Ward would be because of a cause they believed to be faithful would be for a righteous world.

It would be fair and punishment for the infidels and besides they wanted to prove a point.

And for the most part they were terrorists and they were there because each of them would have a relative, brother, cousin, father, uncle son, killed in conflict, trapped in the wars between al Qaeda and the Islamic State are mostly war crimes...

And he was there after a few minutes.

Vincent was there at that location in the underground tunnels between the abandoned train shacks and a tricycle with two rumps...

And next to him were four suitcases that he was stacking on a tricycle...

And he saw that man pointing the gun at him.

What did you do to my wife? He screamed like an animal...

And yet with his back stopping from stacking the bags of money he looked around still in the back and asked.

Did you warn them? " he questioned. Do you know you're here?

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said". But you'il know... - He said.

And when he went to get the communicator...

And he was taken from your hands.

Honey, I'm so sorry.

And he saw a shot in the back he turned looking at the man falling to the ground with all two bullet holes in his abdomen...

Honey, you're a fool. "She said.

And then Tudor appeared back with a motorcycle and stopped and shot him in both arms...

And she stepped on the communicator...

And right behind Tudor's girlfriend...

And his wife showed up well, and without a catheter and looking better than he had days...

I don't know how you found this place. "said he. But no one's saved him now. I told you, i don't know.

And all four shot him and shot him in the head...

They put him in a bag and climbed the secret ladder and entered a warehouse...

And they walked through the warehouse with the dead man on their shoulders and led them out of the place putting him in that place next to and outside the gate...

And they rowed the steps and threw concrete dust and sawdust along the way and unleashing the embodiment by a thread and down the underground passages and leaving...

And is there a better way to get bodies and money even if it's not on the streets to attract attention?

And they met on an expanse of several streets that were like a crossroads in four directions northeast and west...

And underneath them were tunnels built and corridors submerged with underground walkways...

And there were four crossroads in four different directions... that were at a distance of a hundred meters for each of them... and that flowed to the pier...

\- And started in a tavern on the main street of Metropolis, golden colors the great golden unicorn, strange name by the way, they were a nightclub bar...

And with an underpass, he connected from one city to another and had underground passageways that connected all the cities and so much that there were secret passages all over the city...

And where they had secret passages, the other hidden tavern selling illegal mixed and suspicious drinks, and used to hide bodies.

And these nightclubs were the heritage of the dry law of the 1940s, when Al Capone and gotham towns emerged al Perite a former predecessor of, Carmine...

And that he could lose a lot of money from his disappearance and that's what happened from time to time...

In their history came a legacy that several men since Maroni succeeded them and had as ally Antonio Wayne, only secretly...

And this one who knew the origin of some donations...

Which led to two more warehouse buildings, distribution and private rental of dock containers, and where all the tools were stored...

And on the docks, five young teenagers, an adult man approaching the forties, and five other teenagers, two women, three men.

In a space of ten days... of each of them, in a period of six months from the beginning of the murders to the end of the occurrences...

They went through these secret passages collecting money from the crime scene...

And this incredibly looks like these four cities and their connections were conceived and built by a man named Nataniel Wayne, my ancestor for over 466 years...

And gotham cathedral was built, which also made its secret passages...

And several properties were originally owned by Wayne before falling into decline and being sold for low price well in the death period of Martha and Thomas Wayne...

And he wouldn't mind buying back and putting the power of the real estate agents and they were secretly unaware of their parents, anyway they would be cowards of villains from his gallery anyway.

And it would be better if he knew and made money from it than an unscrupulous businessman who was easily threatened...

Why couldn't he spy on them and find out more about their work...?

And Amasteus doesn't need to know it was being used... but he knew anyway...

And he remembers that they were bought in the ancient Gotham era by an ancestor of Powers...

And he discovered long ago the secret passages and all the underground passages where he was still too old to try to walk and now young enough that he could use for his plans without him knowing...

And that factory and many buildings across Gotham had underground passages and corridors of extensive mazes...

And he needed the help of an acquaintance and for that he covered the streets, alleys and underground tunnels...

And he remembered years after Gotham's golden days at first he was well frequented, but with the death of gotham's best...

And going back to that period in time he would be more prepared...

And losing its prestige and its heyday disappeared when this same tavern after years of scandals and bad influence when it was frequented by several meliantes and became nothing more than cases of murders and crime scenes.

And now he can see his secret passages that he can pass through and use as much as the secret passages built previously and during the dry law period...

And that they were used to transport illegal beverages...

And with several moments when they had contact with meliantes and their lady and owner named Abigail and her daughter Alexandra and her husband Burganin...

And because of that she ended up selling the tavern in relation to so much recurring damage from mismanagement and her husband's terminal illness, and as for Poole, and she helped him...

And he can buy that place and keep it as a meeting point between informants...

Pooline, well, she had the syndrome of the only son, he remembered hearing conversations from his parents, about Lex, married when Patricia was 18, was a marriage by choice of Patricia's father, and she was one of the secret agents and informant and using his knowledge to look for ways to move and transport without being seen...

And the complications came after the wedding, it was convenient and arranged between the families...

And in the meantime, in your investigations...

Tudor was alive he had his name cleared which was enough and along with his girl both took the ship towards Canada andVincent.

And that in turn, he went to Namibia along with his girlfriend that his hair was already growing...

And they were soldiers, but now they had a full account of $50 million each.

It was a street between two alleys and an intersection thatoccurredon a farm, street also an intersection, and these streets were quiet, gloomy and empty.

And that was between the main busy avenues, and a small church that has an alley near four more crossroads and of them, they were dismembered.

The two women realized that that place seemed just a front and that even gradually they could slowly have control over this territory...

And they wouldn't know he was the only one in charge, everything would be smooth...

And so he could prevent several girls from being murdered, a bar being a sine of crime, and a nightclub simply closed, people would lose their jobs, and several people owed it to him, and then he always walked with his girls like himto...

And then he knew he heard a wave of rapes and murders at that time that before being bought by none other than the joker years later she fell and it was a place of bad fame and lost all its prestige...

And so, to prevent that from happening they started hiring security...

And they secretly employed in undercover roles in other professions, and some of them were informants and disguised themselves as many of the various prostitutes...

And they were spies as well as informants, and these who learned from him to divert attention and put in other ways no route of criminals, and to his astonishment was a lair of illicit negotiations and programs...

There were at that time many cases that caused many women to become fearless and hide in their homes...

Alfred is still in the midst of his fascination with his supposedly psychic qualities, which he sow, but also did not say whether he claimed it or not...

And he was afraid that he was afraid...

And there was something he didn't tell about the whole truth, that he was really going to tell, and that kid in the middle of that sea of lies that Bruce conveniently ignored...

And he stood there without arguing or even questioning he didn't say anything and he didn't say about it, and didn't correct Alfred about the fact that the old butler at that very young moment, of course...

And that, by the way, you can always believe in your supposedly psychic abilities, disguised as detectives...

And what was totally the opposite...

And he didn't question it and he wouldn't reveal the truth...

Lex Luthor and Moroni and Moxon..., and all the kings of crime, well, they were involved in a money laundering and embezzlement scheme and financing and development of military weapons...

They said the bad languages that Marconi refused to help both the fund by diverting funds and money from the bank when unexpectedly his daughter and wife were kidnapped in an unsuccessful plot where those involved were murdered and his family also...

And what was true he liked his knowledge and transferred that money to a place he only knew...

Alfred was his loyal ally, all summed up to a convenient coincidence that he abused and used unscrupulous all the supposedly intriguing locations...

And in that convenient sea of convenient and supposed coincidence and had for all the item supposedly there were many times in which he avoided the disguised vidence of detective skills...

And it was all that a misunderstanding, he just deduced after remembering to read something that in his first life had been contacted by Alfred...

And he had read the case years later in his training, but now it doesn't matter anymore, and he decided to ignore it and forget it, it didn't matter real...

And there's been a lot of break-ins and robberies... that he didn't mind correcting how much he knew or didn't...

But he knew that using the schedule, he could just use it to his advantage, the gatuno was very predictable to alternate Wednesdays and Fridays every five days he changed days and always at the same time at sunset...

And he had what appeared to be a rigorous data cycle where he scheduled that started from the main street and followed three in three houses in odd numbers...

And then he set the trap...

And they were no house, they had connections, watching well when they entered each store, they were specific everyone had something ...

And he was walking around the neighborhood talking to the buyers, and he saw a cycle in common, it was very safe six months ago...

It was safe for you to say...

If so, there was no violence or theft, it all started a year ago...

And he thought... Safe...?

And he talked to some of the owners who all started buying candy, drinks with the girls' company...

And he asked...

And who was the insurance company?

And then researching saw that it was a subsidiary of Wayne Interpreses.

And he watched with the help of Eduarda and Alfred they went to talk to Lucius they found that there was a big move and the sales officer was a former employee now fired...

And coincidentally or not he was one of the partners of the numerous stores that had low sales and that would have robberies in these places, were known childhood friends and who knew each other for some time ...

And he saw that there was no insurance against theft?

The owners and employees were open those who were not stolen sales went well, there were no financial difficulties...

And everything was done specifically in one month of time of the other, there were low sales, and the owners seemed to know each other...

And sales increased before the robberies and decays after the robberies...

And when he talked to some gossiping employees, he found out that they were childhood friends partners, and when he talked to people who participated in the neighborhood...

And after talking to the recipients of the recovered merchandise, after meeting some buyers and seeing that it was common two streets behind receiving recovered goods, in addition to auction houses and pedestrians ...

It all summed up the fact that he used one of his allies from a rival family where he infiltrated one of his cousins as contract henchmen, allied to one of the mazzon family's weakestlinks.

And that they were heavily involved in rival schemes Marclezio and they had power disputes within the mafia family...

And with information from those who had business with them, he may realize that they were aware of other contractors...

Clemencio's younger brother, Honoracio, was jealous of his older brother and his brother Viktor's right-hand man and he did everything he could to discredit the man...

And he sent one of his henchmen to spy and never hurt Henry again and always let his guard down and it was Falconi's own brother who was paid to leave Gotham and never heard from...

And so many others, and originally Honorato Guimarães, was a faithful and loyal man...

What there were other senses of definition of loyalty and that help never forgot, his daughter Aguinis would go the same way if they had not originally died in the massacre...

Originally, they would be killed along with the whole family in a massacre orchestrated by the mafia, Falconi's rival, and so he saw the newspaper interviews the data that came out in the media and so on on a specific day of parties that lasted three days...

And they were approached and also all fell into an ambush when the men arrived and shot not to be chime at midnight.

Bruce knew the specific day and so leaked to Eduarda and Veronica who, in turn, helped hide all the guests waiting for each of them, where the game turned and, in turn, Stanzo who was aspiring mafia leader was a local mobster, was killed in an ambush in his mansion alongside all his relatives , by members of the house of Mazzon and Marclezio.

And they got closer and Bruce already knew who Falconi was and Moxon's henchman and then they went to the club he always ran away and followed the henchman the same day they were exchanging hidden information with the two...

And Bruce took Viktor and they testified and recorded and showed at the family reunion...

There was compromising data...

And nothing so big that I couldn't destroy from the inside out...

Almost everything went wrong, but Clemencio was killed by Viktor and his dismembered body...

And that's how he thanked Eduarda Veronica and Bruce...

And that's how he found out how they got rid of the evidence...

Feed pigs to eat people, likewise dogs too...

And they had a farm inside almost on the Texas border...

And they've always been invited to fraternization...

And Cecil and Regina entered the Italian community to learn more about this cycle of power and infiltrate as a way to request information...

There was also a history of scandals and encounters with the police where his parents avoided contact with these people, but not Eduarda and Veronica.

And these women who had affinities with these people and so spoke at parties orchestrated by these people once a week...

He did something simple, bribed with the help of Veronica and Eduarda and thus kept them away from their business with the simple notion that they should stay away from this relationship and tolerate the existence of both...

Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne in turn were oblivious to the problems both for the business that were organized by these two women and the negotiations of Amasteus...

And that's how he can acquire knowledge and between ups and downs he grew up among these people...

And so he kept them away from their respective deaths, at least for now...

But nothing would stop a family feud, fights in search of power and discord in the family division...

It was more subtle with them gaining confidence diverting their paths and contacts, and even a part of their lives...

In turn, they saw that Veronica was a mediator and socialist that some nightclubs and other obscure clubs, in turn, had contacts with oranges and Eduarda helped in this business.

And they were great at the investigation and, in turn, had a knack for espionage and intelligence theft.

And the men were all the same they couldn't see a hole that stuck together and he offered them drugs and eventually he didn't even remember what they were doing and if they really had sex...

And that, in turn, they got involved that they would be essential and so he after a while he sought a great teacher and instructor for both, in the art of crime, gaining the trust of each of them...

They loved each other and then stole together information, and wealth of money, artifacts, contacts and documents from the forgeries to the real...

He led them on a narrow and recruited path, with them under his command they would be the best in search of information...

While he was taking them to the other side of their parents and their businesses, that was enough for now...

And so he saw after starting his journey some time later he received the news that mysteriously the younger brothers of both the Riordane and Tremendous girls had disappeared and died from what he knew, but was already far from Gotham...

And he had all the data on the loan data and shady business purchases.

She became famous in the underworld, and known there and among so many acquaintances she was introduced by a mercenary in particular...

And this approached her as one of her clients and several militia officers, who were present that day and marveled at it.

The place was the very suspicious and strange meeting point for anyone right and good to watch, and who turns and moves had a dead prostitute, and who murdered drug dealers, in the nearby streets and that was between Metropolis and Gotham.

And he used them to be his informants and secretly train them...

And Joans bought that network of suspicious nightclubs with advice at the right time.

Several years later, he saw her daily books and catalogs of box books, which she had left and hidden in secret hiding places and in several of her secret bases and some nightclubs that were sold and bought by other criminals, and some documents were in the hands of penguins...

And he can use it to his advantage...

Matazzo was one of the penguin's henchmen who, as he said, his loyalty was worth money and a way to get rid of the punishment that would come later...

And he sold them to him.

This would happen in weeks, he just deduced that day of the week, and so gave the biggest hint in exchange for friendship and future business. He then began to know all his contacts and informants after that.

And through Veronica who had contact with her, who said it, then he had deduced who was the hard finger and his informant, all that was avoided and he was a protégé of this woman...

After all it was timed and happened following everything he had read there were details in these books, many details...

She herself owned sex clubs and was responsible for money laundering and was an organization that sewed and sold shell candy.

And that's when there was tax evasion and piracy, prostitution, drugs and illegal sales of false documentation, it was a place that could be avoided to the fullest.

And they wrote names of people who sold them to freshmen and saw cameras scattered all over promises and even illegal auctions...

And then he deduced everything was a scam? Right...

Yes, from the cameras to the witnesses who had informants that he can buy to open his mouth...

What really could happen, how he knew when to act and when he would at some point avoid an invasion and fix it when it should stop...

And then the answer was to take your mouth on the bottle...

And there weren't a few he could intercept for information, as long as he paid and asked the right questions...

And these specific times, he didn't report, blackmail...

And when a supposed event was timed, and he calculated the exact time to act, when he should fix that situation, and take his question about when it should be on time and at the right time...

And so it wasn't the case to raise awareness, people didn't care about others as much as the police and some people warned someone to wet theirbeard, and when they didn't let them help others...

And yet he calculated the day of the next alleged robbery...

And he wouldn't stop the plan was to wait and hide and move on to each indicated location and when he was going to make the switch, well, they'd get him...

And then they did it was a Wednesday afternoon...

And he said an apology to his parents that he would sleep at Petrovia's house, they confiscated the cameras and transferred the recordings, took these cameras to hold the partners, broke into the place just over an hour in the morning, followed in separate cars and headed for Different...

It was easier to pay a criminal out of jail and patrol these streets than the police themselves, even at that time there was little patrolling of politicians and little interest off the streets where there were mansions...

And yet they managed to get it from the receivers and sold the cargo to the other part they took in a shed elsewhere in containers...

And then they waited at Clayton's residence what they discovered to be the creator of the plan...

And imagine his expression when he is expected in the dark with a child in charge and blackmailed with cameras and videos of his actions...

It was a long day and he disarmed a scheme, but he would use it for another time, evidence he could enjoy later...

And he thought on several fronts, those men committed petty offenses and in no timeline or in any city they were imprisoned for a long time most of them always left prisons and police stations and returned to the streets...

And I'd start all over again... And he could use it to his advantage...

And why not give a purpose in their lives, he thought, but he would not take them off the streets would migrate their ideas and functions, and why not instruct them to protect using street contact ...

And he knew he needed them, at one point or another, he couldn't just get him out of there and it was over...?

Because it's not true that it's not over... It was cyclical again...

And he must grant each of them a purpose...

And he saw them old men on the streets serving only to catch Batman and where they would be killed by the police or some other criminal, and to pay well for them to do the private security of each location.

And if he didn't give a direction, there'd be no future for any of them...

And he knew that women would be seen the place was low-income and very crime, but they were not poor, but some of them were criminalized...

And in those surroundings they were afraid and were considered by the police as the cause of their afflictions and their attacks...

And some had husbands, which didn't help either...

And he imagined training these women to protect themselves, he imagined at that moment using the knowledge of these criminals to divert funds and cover up their future escapades...

Men would be called shadowhunters they would be an obscure group of these fraudsters and they were very good...

Castor and Polux, The Hot Stone his wife his children the henchmen of all had in common they were thirsty to get rid of their problems ...

And then he did...

And they knocked their villains unconscious long enough to stage a make-up match and a vest with fake blood and shoot their boobs...

And they were called Reginas, and he knew when they would disappear when they were murdered when they were attacked, but paying some criminals to keep an eye on that place...

And by converting them and being secretly trained, paying well, they loved to be remembered, they were rewarded when some suspected criminals stopped...

But he knew the blows didn't stop and it wouldn't end there...

And he had the big idea, each of them would be secretly trained, it took him months to convince those women to join the group saying what they each wanted to hear...

And one especially the current leader and future Antonia, Carolina and Joana Maria and each of them was special, and he knew the way each of them would go on the tracks, but it was the path of destruction, the abyss of his whole life and that would happen in each of their lives...

And her most famous prostitute named Mizuni Shin was 12 when he first saw her...

And he saw any of these women again what all gotham's businesswomen and informants had in common...

Thirst for revenge for men who have set foot in each of them...

And she would be a Japanese and Chinese Messias who would later be killed ten years later in a groundbreaking attack, amid an international sex trafficking scandal..

And that he lived his whole life as a sex slave, but he found her on the second attempt, and he can use that...

And the police received documents on the prosecutor's desk...

And what were those documents...

Murdoch was in his mansion when two police officers arrived and took him to the police station invited for questioning against the death of shareholders and businessmen...

And what are these charges? " questioned the businessman.

Murdoch, you formed a cartel within wayne companies... — detective Bullock said.

And he bought shares and they went to Lex Corp., sold Wayne shares at a low price. He said and forced a drop in stocks. He did.

\- There were recordings that several shareholders were threatened with death and among some who were actually killed... - said. And I was trying to force wayne company into bankruptcy...

" And we have recordings that said a video meeting planning to sell shares of the Wayne company to force them to get their allies to buy more shares and put them in their name... – bullock said.

\- And one of the leaders of the donation session that was found murdered was involved in the fraudulent schemes and that a lot of money was diverted - said.

– Government funds and the donation sector were misled by a funder involved millions of dollars were diverted and we found the swiss accounts in his name. "Bullock said.

\- In addition to the murders of a social worker and several female assistants, they claim they were threatened...

\- There are several accusations that several people opened their mouths and just the beginning murdoch. "Bullock said.

And then he was arrested...

And in the meantime...

And it was all summed up the trial and error, he needed to time when and where it would be kept...

Luthor fled the country, even if he doesn't stay away for long and could risk losing more than he ever imagined...

And at what point could he find like all the other girls who would be the fuse of the scandal, and at a later moment of investigation, this time he would know...

And there was an informant who owed a favor to a corrupt cop who, in turn, owed a Veronika employee, in the first place, gave him a choice to go the other way...

And he can see...

There was data on the landing times of several vessels, it would be easily calculated if we followed this line of reasoning...

And he waited for the ships through the underground crossings being transported by underground trains...

And if we take into account that international clandestine ships docked every five days between midnight and 3:00 in the morning, and that they were under the pier away from people's attentive eyes, but not beggars...

And he had his own boat...

And that the raid came out in a brothel five weeks later...

And in the short period there was someone who was not happy and did not accept his bribe..., but now there were several happy people taking a share of the winnings...

And that there were those who could rat and deliver for a plate of food or even a few bucks...

And then he followed the path of money and information, he with the company and the help of Petrovia, Veronika, Eduarda and Alfred wandered the alleys, interviewed the homeless and the informants, it would be easily calculated if timed he could simply deduce when calculating the exact time of landing...

And he knew the middle of a local drug dealer who owed another man the specific time between midnight and 3:00 a.m.

And when one of the transporters arrived...

And he sent the message to the police that came an hour after they ambushed and approached each of the goons who knew more about money than fear...

And in the end he remembers his gratitude emblazoned on his face when he was released, and that it was not just her, but this woman, but other women, and he granted the choice to wait and or return...

And he realized that not only her, but others decided to stay and not come back, besides her there were others who decided to change their lives and reveal incredible potential, and she was trained to be the best spy and assassin...

And several of his villains' henchmen would follow the plan as expected...

And it is for a certain period of time that they disguised themselves as prostitutes and of course they have always worked as women on the show, and when each of them was sent to live far from that place...

And it would be the same fate, but he directed her in the right direction, when he granted mercy, and in helping her colleagues, she became the master of the sword, beginning to be trained...

They became the scourge trio and those who were sent from silence and each of them were companions and by themselves they were able to train...

And master of martial arts swords and could not be perceived...

And he envisioned the future he created and saw each of them grow and enlarge becoming the best at what they did...

The second youngest was Momoshi and the oldest named Oki, and so they did not reveal their presence before it was too late and over time they exterminated those who were violent to street professionals...

And to become the scourge of silence, and were trained not to train their approach they would know nothing or feel their arrival, only when it was too late...

And they were each of them eximias swordsmen, and they grew up and trained and gave a choice to come back, but seeing the supposed future, they decided to help, and stayed there to protect their colleagues, the prostitutes of the neighborhood...

And they were all superstitious and it didn't matter that they were easy to fool... they would do anything to fuck with the lives of these idiots...

And he just needed to repeat and recount his dreams and he needed to count the specific time at the exact moment of all the great consequences...

And their lives turning into the police case are at the right time and at the right time to prevent the crime, send each of their friends at the right time of the assault to create a safe hiding place where they could meet...

And after several attempts he managed to convince them and also turn them into allies...

And he knew that about his manifest destinies could be avoided, and he did...

And so they were always in the right place and followed some man who was not often seen by these surroundings, and that in turn they should not be seen very often...

And so they created the communication network as a meeting point in burganin's own bar as it became known...

And as time passed between apologies from his parents who were not aware of his adventures, he was helping to idealize and create an organization...

And among them the so-called Chain with the help of Petrovia...

And the current consisted of each of the women involved being in strategic locations positioned in meeting places, cities that would intercept each of the women who asked for help...

And that would be where each of them would help and help the victims escape their attackers, none of the women would know about the identity and fate of the woman they helped...

And they would always be found in periods outside of the time when they would always be taken at midnight...

And move on and would be sent to different directions where they would be helped by a different woman and that would send to a specific location being expected by another until the next, and in the end the previous would not know the next way to follow when after them would gain a new identity ...

And several moments when they approached someone who followed women who in the news of the future would be attacked...

And his eyes were called in the shadows of the abysmal...

And some of them took the blatant and in their other apartments simply disappeared and so they kept the place safe and in turn...

It would be sad when you realized you couldn't think that to use someone's help as criminals they would have to have to have their balls to pull some chopsticks, lie and use their own superstitions against him, pretend who wasn't, and the police would go the same way, and that at that point was irresponsible, ineffective...

You haven't changed a bit, have you? " said Zariel.

All right, I'll get you" Said Batman ...

And it was a great case of negligence and that they didn't insist and didn't investigate, now he remembered that he was the greatest detective in the world and why he prevented all evils from happening to people...

And he recalled that, in turn, he was Batman, because no cop discovered his parents' killer, even at that time no one cared that the authorities were ineffective...

And everyone is incompetent without taking it even when and if the truth came, he would have taken it all away...

Abigail and her daughter Alexandra, they would seize an opportunity that could grow up to become someone with instincts for justice if someone trained her or took her on the right track...

And Brunela can use it inside gotham police pretending to be retarded and with a companion following various villains and heroes...

Azazel, he could change the body own whoever he wanted and be the perfect spy to follow like a cat to be like a pigeon and see what needed to be seen...

And as for Petrovia or Lady P, life was a constant training in search of improvements, it was this or antidepressants...

You couldn't change someone to give a new purpose, but not change their substance...

And each of the businesswomen... Well, no one gave them real importance, so they were all amazing...

And she continued to use the agents on that street for their criminal agendas by training them, of course, to defend themselves, but the criminals and he were also paid and she always had good esteem and confidence and were rewarded...

And it was in the middle of this scheme that he managed to create that he knew someone better than he ever thought he knew...

In his first life in which he lived his childhood, would he know an informant well be his first time if it were not the thousandth was as it was yesterday?

Honestly, is it today...?

And this would be the time when everything changed...

And they had contact with the priest a nice man he did not take a second look, well at the time not, but after a while he realized something ...

And he had to live many lives to simply listen and pay attention to Cardinal Enzo Joseph Giovanni, redhead and sunburn...

It seemed to be a mixture of Hispanic with straight hair and short Vikings and clear eyes taking that role he just didn't know for sure where it came from.

And the supposed and last cardinal of that cathedral, who was being blackmailed by mobsters, really needed help in the past, not long before the crime took Gotham before his parents died...

And it caught the eye, not only that, he knew through an informant of Hilary Carnivale himself, his firstborn Vitorino was four years old...

And he was one of batman's undercover agents...

And he met through a girl who was rescued by the current, but she wasn't the only one who needed help...

It was always full he always stayed between alternate Sundays, when his parents were not busy with something, they went to church, but he had several companies...

Golden times those when wonders and rot do not go together..., not the vision...

Tall man beautiful firm features and respectful aspect.

An acquaintance of an acquaintance who was blackmailed...

There was the old cathedral of the Seventh Paraiso de Altos Church, a former Anglican church that became the stronghold of those in need of help had thousands ofdonations.

And soon after it was renovated for the revitalization of Gotham, when one looked at that old cathedral...

The Cardinal disappeared a long time ago, and that's when he realized he was there to help him not to disappear...

The cathedral was used as a façade, the cardinal was threatened and blackmailed when he was still young...

And he can use it to his advantage...

But how was he blackmailed and threatened...?

Robert Chambers was raised by his mother, Phyllis née Shanley, a nurse who emigrated from County Leitrim in Ireland to New York.

He served as an altar boy and attended a number of preparatory schools as a scholarship holder, as his mother did not have the money to pay for private school tuition.

Chambers did not thrive in an environment in which many of his classmates were considerably better than him, and hadproblems.

And with low grades and antisocial behavior, including theft and drug abuse. Among the schools he studied are:

Escola de Saint David (New York City), Choate Rosemary-Hall.

And a Browning School and finally York Preparatory School.

Chambers also attended Wilbraham Junior High in Massachusetts during high school.

After dozens of appeals the Canadian government agreed to extradite the criminal.

The criminal proceedings of his case were the most expensive in American history.

He was sentenced todeath, but continues to resort and spend public money, claims that Lake killed himself and that the death penalty is too heavy.

This is one of the most documented crimes in history, invasive cruelty of evil minds

And between the investigations and her disappearances she was found near a saltwater river and she was found...

Sodomized, but as they saw did not find out how and when and if really, just without clothes and she was found in advanced process of decomposition ...

And they could easily recognize their neighbors and who the outsiders were and that was not common for some periods of time they would stop and then start over, and then disappear...

An attendant at a beach snack bar near the beach in that region...

And someone said about a suspicious man taking him in a car...

And they heard several eyewitnesses who saw him from a suspicious company...

And some of them said that he was a black man, some brown, at that time years ago between these years until 1990 they did not see blacks and browns in those regions, and that they were not frequent, the population was exclusively white ...

And they heard among these in interrogation was one of the attendants...

And she told the attendant named Jane..., her older sister Ane.

And that onethe older child, had bought pastries and a meat pie with a note of a pound, but the parents said they gave only enough coins for the bus and food, but not the note, which probably came from the man who accompanied them.

Little Billy was a kind, cheerful, humorous, good boy who never disobeyed his parents...

And he was six years blond, gentle and skinny...

At that time in 1986 he was ten years old he was a boy from a middle-class family...

And he had won a bike from his mother, his parents had separated when he was 3 years old...

His mother was a woman who struggled gave him everything he wanted there were reports that he would never run away, some people were cruel and some people said he ran away, which was not true...

They were difficult lives, but she had her own convenience store, and she would leave later after changing the lining, had won her mother's stepfather a bicycle.

They were driving out to buy materials and products for the store she had set up.

And she called her son who was accompanied by other children by bike around near a park, it was a busy day.

And that's where there were a lot of kids walking around that place in the middle of skateboards, skates and bicycles...

And there was a busy gas station around the corner, where there was a car wash.

Oh, honey. " Said his mother of the car calling her son.

The blond boy was just wearing a blue drawstring short and black queen lace sneakers, shirtless on his blue and purple bike.

And he went to the car and while she said.

\- Let's go to the distributor and buy products for the store. "She said.

That's good. "Said the boy.

\- We won't be long before we get back. "She said.

"Anything you can talk to your sister she'll be back early. " He said.

\- I'm going to play more. "He said.

Don't come back late. "Your mother said.

And so she drove her car toward the center shopping.

And this sport that he found amusing, and that he always loved the rules was to appear and give news every hour in means to his bike rides.

And the kid had attention deficit, so whenever he had the chance he'd go fishing in the lake nearby...

And so on between bike rides and fishing every day on nearby piers and lagoons...

And they saw that his stepfather Benny was changing the lining of the terro, that normal afternoon between Billy's disappearance he was seen riding his bike

And some time later they saw a boy with a bicycle much like this boy's bicycle.

Emma was her mother and at that time had a boyfriend, anyway they stayed three more years together, but in the end it didn't work out...

Some home videos showed many stories together they showed their father.

And his mother had revealed that he was the third named Billy in his father's family...

There were tapes filming his life, his birth, his parents together and when he was a child, until the last birthday of 9 years.

But the current relationship lasted and was well seen, the boy helped in the removal of the lining and after the task he can leave the house to ride a bike ...

Your mother had reported her life, they weren't rich, but they owed nothing to anyone, her ex-husband was from another state, and they wouldn't always see them...

And then until the afternoon amid her mother's return after buying products for her store, she and her daughter came across a boy who was riding her bike.

And they came home was getting dark and their son had not yet returned almost late by the standards of an early ten-year-old...

And they went out again to look for him, and they passed again by the place where they saw the boy with the bicycle, and so his mother recognized her...

And when they realized that that bike was really their son's, his mother went to that boy

And she went to him, getting out of the car, she, questioned him this boy...

And the kid said it was, they had changed bikes, and he was looking for him because he had his.

And so they realized that it was already dark and asked for help for some relatives went to look for him, and went through the whole neighborhood, some neighbors helped in the search ...

And during the nightfall they just found his bike in a nearby woods and not the kid at that time, they didn't find him...

And he went home, and the next morning they went to the police station to file a police report reporting her missing...

In the records and in the records, they went to make the statement and found that they had no involvement.

And the days passed under investigation, and several people were questioned and gave testimony to the police, and with them a waitress, some gas station employees and the officers in the middle of the investigation they were called

Each of them, from the mother to even the stepfather and all of them were interrogated separately...

They spent more time with their stepfather for about four hours of questioning, and nothing was included.

One by one they were discarded, and she saw that there were several people who sought to help, as much as other people who spread rumors...

His mother made an appeal in the media, interviews and asking the community, in addition to distributing posters through the city.

At that moment they went to investigate, some time later they heard that he was seen walking accompanied by another boy in a nearby town, on foot and barefoot, but it was false alarm...

And later they questioned one last man suspected that he was one of the last to see him alive, he was the owner of a house nearby...

And it was an old house and surrounded by woods and tall trees, and close to the forest park where it was found, it was one of the parks there and one of the last houses closest to the forest, a little isolated...

The boy had disappeared no longer seen, amid the investigation, he was questioned.

And he was a tall, curved and white man, half brown, and out of standards, but he was subjected to polygraph testing and then discarded...

Living near the woods where the bike was found doesn't prove he was a killer.

And a few weeks later near the forest between the borders between the United States and Canada they found his decomposed body, there was a child, unrecognizable, as some visitors who had passed there to hunt wild boars that forest ...

And it was very far from houses and inside stuffed in forest suitable for hunting, and several people, went there, was a perfect habitat for hunting, in addition to wild animals such as wolves, foxes, boars, and bears...

And a proper place for servants and various hunters around, and among these hunters they found a decomposed swollen body of a boy...

And the police were called, because of the state of decomposition the coroner could not identify the cause of death of the corpse, and he was taken to the morgue...

A postman who knew the family said he saw the children around 3 p.m., away from the beach and alone, heading toward their home. This would have been their last confirmed observation. However, police believe that the postman may have made a mistake on time and seen the children before noon.

The fact is that the investigations took place for a long time and without solution, which contributed to several theories arising, such as the one that says that children were used in religious cults or for macabre experiences. A criminal named Derek Percy is one of the main suspects in the crime, but to date, nothing has been proven.

The beaten and decomposing bodies of four unidentified murder victims were found in garbage bags in 1985 and 2011 at Bear Brook State Park in New Hampshire. Today, the police still don't know the identity of the victims or the person who killed them.

Many years ago around twelve years ago before the series of murders tookplace.

Chambers was accepted by Boston University, where he completed a semester, but was "asked to retire" because of some events, one involving a stolen credit card. He then committed other petty thefts and robberies in connection with his drug and alcohol abuse.

After McFaul left, she was married for 14 years in another bizarre relationship with Axel Johanson. During the 1960s, Puente was arrested for pimping (she worked as a pimp) and was imprisoned for 90 days. However, shortly after being released, she was captured again.

After this period in jail, she entered the world of crime for good, but found a job as a caregiver for the elderly, serving people with disabilities and in a vulnerable situation.

The experiment would have caused Puente to identify the elders as easy prey for blows. For a while, she forged signatures from elderly men that she could cheat, but was caught red-handed by the police, serving time on parole. However, the situation would get even worse.

After her two-year marriage to Roberto Puente, she bought a three-story, 16-bedroom house in Sacramento, California. The residence and an apartment on the same street began to be used by her for rent, giving preference to the elderly.

After dozens of appeals the Canadian government agreed to extradite the criminal. The criminal proceedings of his case were the most expensive in American history.

He was sentenced todeath, but continues to resort and spend public money, claims that Lake killed himself and that the death penalty is too heavy.

This is one of the most documented crimes in history, invasive cruelty of evil minds

And between the investigations and her disappearances she was found near a saltwater river and she was found...

Sodomized, but as they saw did not find out how and when and if really, just without clothes and she was found in advanced process of decomposition ...

And they could easily recognize their neighbors and who the outsiders were and that was not common for some periods of time they would stop and then start over, and then disappear...

An attendant at a beach snack bar near the beach in that region...

And someone said about a suspicious man taking him in a car...

And they heard several eyewitnesses who saw him from a suspicious company...

And some of them said that he was a black man, some brown, at that time years ago between these years until 1990 they did not see blacks and browns in those regions, and that they were not frequent, the population was exclusively white ...

And they heard among these in interrogation was one of the attendants...

And she told the attendant named Jane..., her older sister Ane.

And that onethe older child, had bought pastries and a meat pie with a note of a pound, but the parents said they gave only enough coins for the bus and food, but not the note, which probably came from the man who accompanied them.

Little Billy was a kind, cheerful, humorous, good boy who never disobeyed his parents...

And he was six years blond, gentle and skinny...

At that time in 1986 he was ten years old he was a boy from a middle-class family...

And he had won a bike from his mother, his parents had separated when he was 3 years old...

His mother was a woman who struggled gave him everything he wanted there were reports that he would never run away, some people were cruel and some people said he ran away, which was not true...

They were difficult lives, but she had her own convenience store, and she would leave later after changing the lining, had won her mother's stepfather a bicycle.

They were driving out to buy materials and products for the store she had set up.

And she called her son who was accompanied by other children by bike around near a park, it was a busy day.

And that's where there were a lot of kids walking around that place in the middle of skateboards, skates and bicycles...

And there was a busy gas station around the corner, where there was a car wash.

Oh, honey. " Said his mother of the car calling her son.

The blond boy was just wearing a blue drawstring short and black queen lace sneakers, shirtless on his blue and purple bike.

And he went to the car and while she said.

\- Let's go to the distributor and buy products for the store. "She said.

That's good. "Said the boy.

\- We won't be long before we get back. "She said.

"Anything you can talk to your sister she'll be back early. " He said.

\- I'm going to play more. "He said.

Don't come back late. "Your mother said.

And so she drove her car toward the center shopping.

And this sport that he found amusing, and that he always loved the rules was to show up and give news every hour in means to his bike rides.

And the kid had attention deficit, so whenever he had the chance he'd go fishing in the lake nearby...

And so on between bike rides and fishing every day on nearby piers and lagoons...

And they saw that his stepfather Benny was changing the lining of the terro, that normal afternoon between Billy's disappearance he was seen riding his bike

And some time later they saw a boy with a bicycle much like this boy's bicycle.

Emma was her mother and at that time had a boyfriend, anyway they stayed three more years together, but in the end it didn't work out...

Some home videos showed many stories together they showed their father.

And his mother had revealed that he was the third named Billy in his father's family...

There were tapes filming his life, his birth, his parents together and when he was a child, until the last birthday of 9 years.

But the current relationship lasted and was well seen, the boy helped in the removal of the lining and after the task he can leave the house to ride a bike ...

Your mother had reported her life, they weren't rich, but they owed nothing to anyone, her ex-husband was from another state, and they wouldn't always see them...

And then until the afternoon amid her mother's return after buying products for her store, she and her daughter came across a boy who was riding her bike.

And they came home was getting dark and their son had not yet returned almost late by the standards of an early ten-year-old...

And they went out again to look for him, and they went again through the place where they saw the boy with the bicycle, and so his mother recognized her...

And when they realized that that bike was really their son's, his mother went to that boy

And she went to him, getting out of the car, she, questioned him this boy...

And the kid said it was, they had changed bikes, and he was looking for him because he had his.

And so they realized that it was already dark and asked for help for some relatives went to look for him, and went through the whole neighborhood, some neighbors helped in the search ...

And during the nightfall they just found his bike in a nearby woods and not the kid at that time, they didn't find him...

And he went home, and the next morning they went to the police station to file a police report reporting her missing...

In the records and in the records, they went to make the statement and found that they had no involvement.

And the days passed in investigation, and several people were questioned and gave testimony in the police, and with them a waitress, some gas station employees and the police in the middle of the investigation they were called...

And today there's a line of people every day at the police station, not counting a registration form if you're interested in whether any of the victims are related to you.

Each of them, from the mother to even the stepfather and all of them were interrogated separately...

They spent more time with their stepfather for about four hours of questioning, and nothing was included.

One by one they were discarded, and she saw that there were several people who sought to help, as much as other people who spread rumors...

His mother made an appeal in the media, interviews and asking the community, in addition to distributing posters through the city.

At that moment they went to investigate, some time later they heard that he was seen walking accompanied by another boy in a nearby town, on foot and barefoot, but it was false alarm...

And later they questioned a last man suspected that he was one of the last to see him alive, was the owner of a house nearby...

And it was an old house and surrounded by woods and tall trees, and close to the forest park where it was found, it was one of the parks there and one of the last houses closest to the forest, a little isolated...

The boy had disappeared no longer seen, amid the investigation, he was questioned.

And he was a tall, curved and white man, half brown, and out of standards, but he was subjected to polygraph testing and then discarded...

Living near the woods where the bike was found doesn't prove he was a killer.

And a few weeks later near the forest between the borders between the United States and Canada they found his decomposed body, there was a child, unrecognizable, as some visitors who had passed there to hunt wild boars that forest ...

And it was very far from houses and inside embedded in forest suitable for hunting, and several people, went there, it was a perfect habitat for hunting, in addition to wild animals such as wolves, foxes, boars, and bears ...

And a proper place for servants and various hunters around, and among these hunters they found a decomposed swollen body of a boy...

And the police were called, because of the state of decomposition the coroner could not identify the cause of death of the corpse, and he was taken to the morgue...

A postman who knew the family said he saw the children around 3 p.m., away from the beach and alone, heading toward their home. This would have been their last confirmed observation.

However, police believe that the postman may have made a mistake on time and seen the children before noon.

The fact is that the investigations took place for a long time and without solution, which contributed to several theories arising, such as the one that says that children were used in religious cults or for macabre experiences.

A criminal named Derek Percy is one of the main suspects in the crime, but to date, nothing has been proven.

But like everyone else they discovered and reopened the case, each case was opened on suspicion of mental control.

The beaten and decomposing bodies of four unidentified murder victims were found in garbage bags in 1985 and 2011 at Bear Brook State Park in New Hampshire.

And the victims were found in that cave of hell.

And they're still in the morgue.

Today, the police still don't know the identity of the victims or the person who killed them.

Many years ago around twelve years ago before the series of murders tookplace.

And many years later, and not until lupus' case, the case of the man and the Wayne killers is uncovered.


	231. Chapter 231

21

From 1969 to 2019 until the beginning of 2020, at least 78 womenand 56 children of both sexes and these were murdered...

And he was in the present moment after his long journeys, he was one of the most life-threatening, according to the authorities case, Lupus or Chill returned..., but he knew that they would not do it...

Theu disappeared along Highway 16 in British Columbia (Canada) to the border towns and that were connecting with each nearby state and in the United States... , from midwestern Kansas.

They were children between the ages of 9 and 16, but the women were aged 20 to 40 years...

All his victims that some were still in the process of reconnaissance.

And he took the liberty of ignoring the calls of every member of the Justice League, or a journalist, or even the authorities.

With the crisis of the bodies and victims would never link the suspicions regarding the incriminations of Luthor's case and the theft of money and banks.

There seemed to be no connections between the murders, or anything that would make them connect, and even if these people had anyconnections,and or conviviality.

And as they walked, theystrolled between crossings, in the border towns and between the surroundings.. .

The missing women were sometimes immigrants or travelers, the children were daughters of local residents or even foreigners who passed through there... , but they were all rich and had some connection.

But in total those people didn't seem to have anything in common, there was no evidence that they were involved with drugs...

And some believed they would be crimes of opportunity... or some pedophile in the case of children, but there was a time span a week from one child to another and from each child to each missing woman...

Until they added up and called that there were connections and connections between the disappearances there was a long time between them...

And they and they were found dead on a stretch of road that residents called the Highway of Tears.

And the forest best known among the various residents, suitable for hunting and camping.

And your mother, Jane, was called to the morgue to identify a body...

And what unfortunately she can't, due to the decomposition, was swollen and unrecognizable, it had been a few weeks or more that he had died, leaving only the DNA test...

And Jane, prayed that it wasn't him, and during days of tears, she did, after a while what she feared most happened...

Your daughter Ane took her to the hospital and asked her to take a tranquilizer and with that they broke the news...

And it was enough for her to collapse and fall into despair, tears, and screams...

And they were the worst screams anyone could have in their life...

And within two weeks, there was the disappearance of an attendant at a clothing store...

And it was a woman named Kate Bruman...

And she was adult, mature, slender, athletic, separated and having an open relationship with a married man...

This would be discovered later, after his disappearance...

And she lived her whole life in that region...

Your best friend met her when she was four years old.

And she always wore beautiful clothes, she was demure and always made up wearing a short blonde haircut, blue eyes,

And she didn't like having to be alone, and she liked to have company, loving men who would pay attention to her.

And she works in the best place, where men's suits, shoes and products were sold, men's...

And when she walked into the place, everyone looked at her...

And his boss was eccentric, he worked in that store for thirty years, wore florals.

And she struggled with some men, and more with an acquaintance, she was the daughter of one of her friends, and a battle companion.

And she was on drugs, she was practically finished, she always came into the store when she needed money, sometimes she gave it to her.

And she had an ex-husband, and two adult children...

And she always visited her ex,and there were many suitors, and he her ex-husband wasn't happy that she went out with other men, but he had to accept...

And she took care of him, and always visited him at his house and fixedit, made his food, but she didn't love him like he did to her.

And she had a steady and steady relationship with another man were three years together, he has proposed several times in marriage...

But she wouldn't accept to get married at that moment, she wasn't ready to live in the moment.

And several times she did some tests, and had an affair with the doctor she always visited for medical tests, they had a secret relationship...

And she liked to be free, and she wanted to be with this man, but they weren't going one step ahead.

And whenever his wife visited a relative or was busy, they had sex, and at that time, he paid for the kitchen renovation, gave her money, and practically secretly supported her...

And she wanted something more, and thatplace, and it wasn't all a secret no long as they tried...

And if your ex-husband knew she was out with more thanone, he'd be jealous, but that was a double-edged sword...

And he was sick at one time, she wasn't happy with her current one, but she still went on with the relationship.

And she was flirted with by her boss...

And he gave indirect, and he knew that she was going out with a doctor, and Charles his boss wanted something more, more than friendship...

And she practically helped the girl who lived asking for drugs and help, at that time she had difficulty saying no...

And sometimes it brought problems, but she couldn't help it...

And between the time of his disappearance, she had secretly traveled with him, to California, he in turn told his wife that he would hold a conference in California...

And she was insistent with her problems with an affair, everyone knows very quickly, and even if the wife might not have known...

And they met at the airport, and sometimes very close to finding out that they left the airport together...

And at the same time, they changed lengths, her ex-husband found her at her house, sometimes visiting...

And the day after she took a big bottle of coffee to her job...

And this day before on a Saturday, she was greeted and in the midst of work gained a veil from her boss Charles...

And everyone there suspected that they might have an affair.

And he can see that a day later the night was gone...

The day before they met for your son's birthday party.

And the girl she gave adrug, she was a user, she wouldn't give the girl, the same girl who noticed there were serious drug problems...

And she got nervous, good lady, but she was firm and they fought when the girl tried to rip the pool off and steal from her, so she got kicked out...

And she went to lunch with her lover when he visited her and argued and finally, some curious people heard a half discussion...

And she had a lot of calls, and to her ex-husband...

And when he went to visit her, he her ex-husband, had found out next to his fixed about his affair with the doctor, they would meet that night, but when knocking on the door was not answered, and he stood there good ten minutes without response ...

And her son made several worried calls and finally he visited her and everything for her looking for her... and it was in his residence, his body was never found...

They investigated the doctor's lover, and that was discarded, finding out that he was working doing surgery...

And it was her son Aron, he visited her she had left everything she left the same way...

And they went to do an OR at the police station...

And they started investigating the disappearance, and in that small town it became news, his car was found on an interstate and it was the busiest, all normal, no clues and no evidence...

And the car was not damaged, something very wrong was happening...

The disappearance of a single woman, by default shocks everyone, everyone knew her, and everyone began to speculate...

And when you have a missing person, you always start with your family...

And the detectives interviewed her, and each of them, starting with her ex-husband, and her current...

And they went to her ex-husband's house, she would go to a current one's house, but she didn't come to that...

And they got divorced forthat veryreason, lovers...

And between them the line increased, and she went out with more than one man secretly, they checked several alibis for several cases, and with that one by one was discarded...

There were billboards, lookouts, in front of hotels and malls, and even the news reported on it.

And they even went to meet their boss, and this one talked about his lover, a married man...

And they went to his office and they heard the man...

And he was reporting...

\- We had lunch together. "Said the doctor...

Tell me more. " Said the detective...

Let me make it easy for you. "He said.

And to thedetectives, he seemed bothered by them, and the situation, and he'd lose more if anything happened to her and had something to do with the case and her life...

\- I'd rather you didn't tell my wife. " He said.

"I was with her on this day.

And I understand. " Said one of the detectives.

And they went to the house of the addict's mother,and that they realized, she was drooping, sad and in case she hadn't seen her daughter for two months.

Using contact with the traffickers, they were unable to stay intouch, and she was arrested weeks later,, accused of trafficking, they discarded her.

And simply because she was an informant, she had been arrested with a wiretap for a week amid information that she really owed to drug dealers.

And to clear hisbar, he was prostituting himself on the other side of town,and...

And in these interim there were many men who could prove it, and at that moment she was arrested,and when she became an informant and was wearing a wire.

And it had been months and she was not found...

After a month in this period they found her decomposed body in that forest amid the hunt for a deer, undressed and naked, it took weeks to find her...

And weeks to get the DNA test out, they again couldn't figure out the cause of death...

In a week between the disappearances...

At a difference of kilometers...

In those surroundings there was a network of low-income condo apartments...

And around that network of apartments around there were several forests and lots of forest that covered the place.

Miranda Caplam was a 12-year-old teenage blonde girl, she came from a rotten, unstructured family and a single mother...

She and her sister Bianca they had the difference from one year to another old, they had three more brothers and these three brothers because they did not live with their mother and only with uses older sister who was already an adult ...

Your mother didn't see you come home.

When she saw that her daughter didn't come home she called the school, and I read the principal said she didn't make it to school...

Her mother called a friend, possibly she went to a friend's house and again nothing.

She went to the police to report her daughter missing...

And you came to the idea, is it possible that she ran away...?

And where would they start...?

Well,, the detectives called some relatives to testify at the station...

And they began to investigate, there was his father's BO

According to reports, her mother had no luck in relationships, she had two children from another relationship.

And there was an older daughter from the first relationship,, where he had already died, she would have been 19, but she was already pregnant.

And in a stable relationship, she was the one who took care of two sisters when social services took the other children...

Your mother had several boyfriends, and from these relationships came several abusive men and molesters...

It wasn't something that was secret, or someone hid...

If the detectives were to talk to anyone, anyone from the neighborhood or the condo, they'd know...

And so they did, a private detective was investigating other cases, and he came across this particular one...

Thanks to friends, curious and relatives, the girls came and went from temporary homes.

The detective looked around he wore a navy blue suit with high black hair, straight and long fastened back, brown in color, ice blue eyes, glossy shoes and black, light blue t-shirt.

And his two brothers were in a temporary family...

And they came from an unstructured family with social problems...

His mother had been separated for some time from his father...

And until that moment I was in the third relationship...

And she was an unlucky woman unsuccessfully in their relationship and that by the way there were nothing but financial problems.

Apart from the previous relationships that gave the other two children.

The oldest of 19 years who at that time six months before her sisters were taken from temporary homes and that she herself had taken care of the two younger sisters for a while...

And she had financial difficulties the worst hands that could not say...

And she tried her best because of her circumstances to take care of her daughters, and she didn't seem to be very successful.

And as for the girl, and she and her brothers went through several stepfathers and abusive relationships where they and their brothers were abused...

And they came and went from temporary homes...

Sometimes in interviews with some caregivers who were chosen by the state they spent some time with the children...

Some social workers were interviewed and saw that she was a good mother, but that she could not choose her men and constantly looked for a man who would fulfill her dreams, but does not hear any realization...

And she was friendly, friendly and she was supposed to go to school on Tuesday morning.

At that time they went to see that their Jon his father had several charges and 34 were of his own daughter about him, in addition to molesting and raping his own daughter, avian search warrants, and assault charges...

And her daughter herself filed a complaint against her own father, her mother had difficulties with her daughter, and one of them was the fact that for three months she went to live with her father before returning home with her mother...

According to some reports they interviewed the younger girl...

And she was a communicative sympathetic girl, there was a private investigation office that was investigating at the behest of another victim of a similar case.

By the time she had returned to her mother's house... she told her little sister...

Does your mother treat you well? Questioned him sitting at the table in front of him he was crossed-legged and she shrunken in front of him.

The table there were many papers she wore a pink jumpsuit and disgusting red sneakers...

\- My mother sometimes has a hard time dealing with us. "She said.

\- What kinds of difficulties. "He questioned the young man.

\- She doesn't have much money, we can't ask for much, she sometimes doesn't have the patience. " He said.

And so he possibly saw that sometimes when a relative says he hasn't seen anyone else, he might be hiding something...

At that moment they decided to call that woman again...

In her words, didn't she see the girl leave herself...?

What's going on? He questioned him.

As a fact. "She said.

"I didn't see her leave. " He said.

Didn't you see her? He repeated it.

"I heard her. " He said.

"I was tired and had a headache. " He said.

Are you tired? He thought.

I decided to sleep in the living room. " He said.

"And I heard her say she was going to leave. " He said.

So you didn't see her leave? Questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

But recently she had problems with teenagers and her daughter wasn't behind.

Her sister was one water and oil and she unlike her older sister,, she was blonde and five inches shorter than her, always fought with each other, but everything turned out fine in the end...

And his mother reported that some of her ex-husband's accusations were reported and all of them all against his daughter, in fact only one of them was tried he possibly wanted revenge, and that that was the question why he wasn't arrested?

According to a prosecutor when he went to the county courthouse the girl removed them...

The forum was spacious and long corridors separate rooms several people walking and carrying documents.

What's going on? He questioned him.

The prosecutor in the case was a stocky woman with low brown curly hair and wore a long beige dress of black shoes her hair loose around her head...

\- She doesn't have much credibility. "She said.

\- By removing and going back. " He said.

\- But with the evidence from Lupus'scase, all cases have been reopened.

\- You implied she made it up. " He said ending

And he went to investigate, and he knocked on the door of four or five neighbors and talked to them.

In the case the girl's father had been subpoenaed to testify in the district, they entered his home north of the region.

And he was carelessly thrown around and he himself did not shave, obese, relaxed raging and a torn pants, with a bottle of beer on his side.

How that man got women was a mystery.

And what always brought them together was the fact that some neighbors saw the girl leave during this time when he was at work

And he had an alibi the day he disappeared.

I was at work. " He said between several sips of beer directly from the neck and scratching his pants.

\- And she was a construction company... and then I spent the rest of the afternoon with my dad...

Can he prove it? Questioned the detective.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And there was the time card in the company, they went to it, it was completely off the radar two hours of the crimes that were committed...

And they saw the man's father, he was a lord, of better condition than his own son, and who was friendly, married and still with a stable retired life and with a better life than his own son.

And among similar issues there were that they were united because according to her sister Tania she was a loving child who loved her and would never run away or abandon...

And they went through that region investigating...

And he can see that there really were several people helping in the search for these girls, among them decided to do a dance competition organized by the school and a dance teacher ...

And they managed to raise money since a good Samaritan can donate fifteen thousand dollars the county gave the money that was used and with the competition another $14,000 and with that they made a reward for information...

And the neighbors organized a shop with sales of sweets and cakes and raised another thirty thousand dollars.

And with the money they would pay the full sum for a reward whoever had information to give.

And they still didn't get a clue.

And every time they saw bags and bags, their mother went to the river in search of answers...

Some time ago she told her sister according to eyewitness accounts and her own sister...

She unlike her sister was also part of a school dance club, she and a few other girls were part of a dance club...

And she was one of the girls who were united between just the love of dance, it was a college dance of the school that promoted events and competitions, and that's what the teacher did...

And the investigation gathered between

And in the meantime...

There was a girl, Maria Padua,she was 14 years old, lived in another town in a nearby county...

And she, according to eyewitness accounts that they saw the girl last sitting on the steps outside her house...

And she was Hispanic, tall black and straight hair and black eyes, was athletic and had an extraordinary grace and resourcefulness...

And she was last seen going to school... but she was never seen arriving...

Weeks after her disappearance to the girl from another town was two weeks...

And some children were found near forests and on wasteland... but she Maria was found two weeks later in a river near the county.

Some of the children were found after weeks of missing persons and some people saw them accompanied by strange people to those small towns.

And again in a space of two weeks between the disappearance of this girl and the finding of the other, there was a border town and there was Tereza Jess she was a girl of German descent and was 13 years old and she had disappeared.

And it was between the streets and the borders with canada.

And then in the space of five weeks with no answers...

Another girl, Elizabeth a classmate of the girl was supposed to come to school and should also go to school was a Friday morning...

E ela tinha uma família que vivia no mesmo condomínio comunitário de baixa renda que a garota desaparecida...

Near Lake Irwin which was on the way to school and was right on the way, everyone passed by.

And yet everyone there did not understand the occurrences ...

Around the same time the girl disappeared...

A small container had been found floating near the dive boats in the middle of the high seas was a sunny day, and there were divers...

And there were several warehouses with evidence, he surveyed first before the police and the experts arrived, if there was anything that would serve or call or value he would take them, since he had secret passages that he knew...

And they had a luxurious and neat boat was conserved and had various fishing products.

Christopher and Carmen were amateur divers and businessmen, spent a few afternoons diving around thelake, and she dived and he watched was not a man of the sea...

Even if he was pançudo and she was a blonde with a model's spot.

And she dived back at that same time with a pressure box.

What's that, darling? He questioned him.

I don't know, i don't know. " He said. You hit me.

And they led towards the tourist boat which by itself had many around.

And she took it inside and it opened.

And they were able to open it, and when they opened it, they saw something they could never forget...

And this was the worst day of their lives...

The body was dismembered and in an advanced state of decomposition and cut many slices and into a box...

The girl if it was one would never be possible to see otherwise.

And the smell was pungent there was no telling who it was.

And they radioed the police 20 minutes after they finished vomiting on the edge of the boat.

The coast guard came to them, and they took their statements, at that time, she was in shock.

And they really tried to talk to the two of them to no avail.

And they led towards the morgue.

And the coroners who got on the boat didn't have much to do...

The homicide detectives were very interested in the body found were small...

And the coroner's data examining the body for a few hours...

Well, i'm not going to be there. "The young detective with long black hair...

\- Determining the age between 12 and 14 years. " He said.

What else do we know? He questioned him.

\- Surely there would be no way to know in deeper detail. " He said.

"But as he died, some grooves could say it was a deep cut on his neck and a blunt head knock... - The coroner said.

And no clothes. " He said. "And there were those skeletons on the examination table and autopsy. –

\- I'd say it's murder. " He said.

"Due to the blows the way it was found. " He said.

"And there were what we call a straight blow. " He said.

"And they had tatters cut of fabric together with that body.

Some ideas of how? He questioned him.

\- And they had an idea according to the coroner and the detectives who were at the autopsy desk that she suffered before she died.

\- The nails and the whole part of it simply has deep blows. " He said.

He died a long time ago. "She said.

The coroner was tall skinny and boobs-free.

And they took him after they needed DNA tests.

The time of death was a long time ago. " He said.

"And since they would never find out how and when that body was murdered. " He said.

\- And why? I wanted to know. Well, i'm sorry. The coroner said.

\- We know for sure that by cleaning the blows, it was frozen before it was dismembered. " He said.

Then he could have died a long time ago. " He said.

And they called the mother, supposedly the possible mother.

For her that was the worst nightmare that could be realized or happened...

And she went towards her worst nightmare, no matter what they said to any mother having to do DNA testing because the body would be so decomposed and so sliced that moment... It was the worst i could think of...

And she was desperate she was right in the middle of work attending a customer as she worked at the supermarket...

And she saw her boss come in and tell her to go down to the station...

It wasn't even despair, it wasn't the inevitable...

And she entered despair, in tears and screaming being plucked from there toward the hospital

And later being visited by county police and after medicating her even more desperately begging to see her daughter...

And what well...

That's not a good idea, ma'am. " Said the most burly policeman, there were twowell-builtpoliceofficers.

And he thought seriously about it, that woman would suffer, and they were coming to the hospital the media reporters were out there, on duty they were even camping outside the police station,and there were some at the hospital entrance and interviewing whoever passed by...

And even against everything, she, with her insistence, saw what was the worst nightmare.

And the coroner showed severed parts of a girl... Decomposed skeletons and remains, left only for the bones...

And screaming and fainting one more time they did the DNA test.

And at that time in a way that they can understand...

Penelope one of the prosecutors heard protests from several people around the forum asking for order even because well if they had nothing to do and were detectives would have already done so.

Southern Canadian border between some nearby towns...

It was pretty interesting if she hadn't disappeared, well they wouldn't have called the FBl...

Detective B, was watchingaround, and he had a good disface,and they weren't going to make any calls anytime soon, and from that small town, you could see that the murder spawning were different places, he chose the place he kidnapped tortured and killed..., but played in a completely different place...

Well, he soon hinted among his explanations that that was the operandi mode of the ghost wolf.

Lupus. "He said. Those documents, the case he's still a fugitive.

And he was a notorious American serial killer... , and still running around, only no one could find him.

And that was it, but until that moment they didn't connect one killer to the other...

And he had kidnapped the girl...

From another city and another different county... that he can see that she wasn't next...

And it was a busy night between the roads and near the next cities...

And there were a lot of women and men who hitchhiked there...

And each of them was kidnapped...

And he... Well...

Let's go to the story...

She was brunette high tits fed up and tight black lycra...

She had wavy, full hair... short clothes and t-shirts revealing the volume of her breasts, and her thin face...

And she was leaving a nightclub near the highway...

And it was a nightclub, that time being little movement and that he can see was attractive and beautiful ...

And she was in a very bright place with lots of people, but as the hours went by it was emptying

And next door there was a nightclub night and in it there were many strippers who danced around, and entertained several men who were around, naked rolling in several different colors.

And that they were rebreaking and with dollars in their panties and high heels, they were curling up on rods and around bars on stage above the screaming men and they rolling...

And that road was busy at some times, but during the midnight times at three in the morning...

There were motels when they saw some roadside hotels...

And it was desert there were more movements of prostitutes around the roads walking through those surroundings and there were few people.

And these women who walked unaccompanied, but were often when they asked for a ride along the roads...

And she a brunette girl she asked for a little drunk ride and she saw several cars pass until walking down the road a man stopped...

And she thanked her and when they walked a fewmiles, she was overpowered,, she was punched and knocked unconscious and he raped her..

And hearing her screams while causing as much suffering as he could and then he took her away...

And maybe he killed her and along that road he must have done it to a lot of young women on that road...

Patricia, Nana, Debora, Jane, Tatiane, Gabriela and Denise, were several girls who were sleeping in the residence of Campos within the brotherhood of Kappa Gama Excelsior.

And the only girls out of his time he couldn't save.

A mysterious and very violent man who was found to be seen, and they were asleep at that time, it was only one and a half in the morning or two o'clock in the morning, and that possibly whoever survived would not forget it...

And they were attacked, the mystery man broke down the back door, the brotherhood didn't have much security, preserved privacy.

And as for the freedom of each of the girls and they slept in a huge old married house that was built over a hundred years ago...

And they went one by one he went into their rooms and one by one he took each of their heads bit his neck, breasts and legs and troches, tearing pieces and putting pressure on his body.

And in the dark of the moonlight he punched them and hit their heads on the wooden floor cracking the floor together until it cracked and hit toward the ground and caused extensive head trauma.

And punching them with violence, and by punching each of them the bridge of breaking their jaws, jaws and face in four places and at the same time sodomizing their bodies.

And he started raping them every single one of them.

And in the midst of the rape session of a girl who considers herself relatively lucky

And it was a girl who would survive, but was not happy to escape the rape session one of the girls, managed to survive, but she screamed so much that it caught the attention of another neighbor Campos.

And that would be enough for the assailant to escape as a trail of gunpowder...

And when they noticed the bloodied girl falling almost unconscious when several members of another Kappa sorority were running towards that married...

And what you saw right in the first room was enough not to go through the next room and call the police...

If the girl alive was in that state imagine the other rooms...

That girl didn't have much luck considering the other girls... as she would never return to normal, but the other girls were unrecognizable.

And if they only identified them because of the identities that were there, the killer or killers well they didn't go back to that county.

In the midst of that attack in the middle of a four-hour space from one crime to the next...

And between those neighborhoods in the middle of those rape sessions, right in the middle of the road that connected each of the counties there was a deserted area of the highway and the county.

And she was found in a deserted area by tourists and leading to a park and on the other side a shopping mall the trees were now surrounding the place

Beautiful blonde beautiful and charismatic, according to reports, when putting her photo in the media in local newspaper, soon her parents ran toward the county police station.

And they identified it, it was the first time according to reports that two parents who were iron collapsed hugged to the floor of the morgue.

About a year before a woman named Shay Donovan was indicted for a shooting that she was not the one who participated, but was complicit, and was ordered to appear, she was granted $100,000 bail.

Autopsy report there was no sign of trauma, nor was violence a pure and simple beating to death.

The killer, went unnoticed, as they would recognize and know who they would be, were always looking for beautiful and friendly girls.

And as much as if you were a black man in a white neighborhood, you'd be easily identified...

And he would be equal to Detective B, this man was considered a model,, he was a handsome and charismatic man, traits that he used to win the trust of his victims..

And there were those beautiful, preserved bodies on those autopsy tables.

And there were still distant relatives trying to recognize some dead relative, who was buried, and who every six months were exhumed to do dna recognition and testing.

And also that of society,and he realized that it was strange as much as the man who would go unnoticed to approach his victim.

And going back to that county was weirder...

And he can see that coming back to the county amid the investigation of the two girls...

Next to a sodomized boy exactly fifteen days after they found the second body of the second missing girl.

And there were exactly five days apart from one kidnapping to the other in relation to finding the boy's body in the midst of his disappearance.

Bob was a friendly boy, he had disappeared more than fifteen days after disappearing, had been found by a hunter in the middle of the entrance of a community hut used as a deposit at the entrance to the forest park.

And they were one of the male victims, also raped and preserved.

And they went in there and it looked like a dump that place was a nice and a deposit of tools of the rangers ...

What if he was found there.

Amos when he got there in the morning at five o'clock in the morning.

Well he had found it there at the place he visited to pick up tools...

And he looking at that kid all covered in blood and bush...

And he took the hay and amid blood-soaked blankets...

And one day between a forest ranger, then somehow he was put there after the guards were no longer there...

And he from his radio communicator and then he called the police, the way things were, the cops and the experts didn't take long to arrive.

And as followed by them, for a trail of gunpowder that followed were several in the absence of five came more than ten besides experts ..., followed in his direction reporters the lap strip.

Detective B was watching that trail, he had doubts about it, but following the line of reasoning that he was someone who knew police habits...

Would it somehow he knew the surroundings and possibly he was a passerby who saw it when he left.

And he was dead a long time ago, before the last ranger left, but the place was a dump.

There were what he could say was DNA blood tools scattered around that everything screamed evidence everywhere...

And they saw that there were more than sixty fingerprints... of the same person...

And they investigated and that they could see that it was a neighbor of one of the girls at the dance club, what they could see was that as they investigated further they realized.

And it was that the man's fingerprints well, were too sharp as they were placed there for such clean purposes.

In the county, he was called a big daddy and he was the father of one of the popular girls at school, because then he was going to kill the girls...

They didn't quite notice them, and they went to investigate, like the story of that girl John's father accused by his daughter of sexual abuse, and then she took it out herself...

Well, it worked the same way, she spread to the whole school that her big daddy had molested her, causing a fight among her friends, the music and dance club...

And this created a division and disagreements between the members of the house of Daiana, and that was the perfect place for the meetings of girls, and between the ages of 13 and 17 to join the dance club ...

And they according to schoolmates they were rivals, but in the category of the other girl who was the rival on one side, the girl was the president, and her place and status was coveted by all, more for the particular girl who disappeared ...

And with greed came envy and sabotage rumors, and that made the other girls see that she was a terrible strategist, and always unraveled their tricks.

And one of them caused his suspension from school, six months without participating in the dance club...

And then came the rumor that the girl's father was a molester...

And she was the president, the whole school knew her enmity mainly that she came from a well-structured middle-class family, never lacked anything, no food, and she

And then she spread it to anyone who wanted to hear that he was a pedophile and a molester, but again she pulled them out and didn't even really go to the prosecution...

Did he want revenge...?

Lupus left traces that would last for centuries, there were some villains who left dead relatives behind.

But they went to interview that man, unlike that they asked for his DNA test he gave in without complications.

And he was asked to testify at the police station...

And he was willingly...

And even though the DNA hit, but worst of all was...

\- Where you were during the periods of disappearance. He questioned one of the detectives when he questioned him.

I was in Russia. "He said. I came back this week. – I participate in a subsidiary of Kia. "He said.

Kia? Repeated one of the burly detectives by his side.

\- I'm a multinational businessman. " He said.

Do you have proof? He questioned the other.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "My airline tickets, the airport cameras. " He said.

\- The cameras of the building convention. " He said.

And they realized he wasn't in the county, not even in the country on the day of the disappearance of all the cases.

On the day of the convention I had gone to some events as my aides. " He said. "Every building has cameras. " He said.

And he was a kind man according to neighbors, never raised his hands to anyone, including a 14-year-old girl, or a little boy who was completely discarded.

And what was strange was that he had planted his DNA in such an effective way that it seemed to be taken directly from a printer...

And they went toward forensics, and talk to some experts, and that was right the blood, had been conserved and some chemical used in the process.

And they went towards the businessman and went to visit his residence...

Mr. Philips. "It was an investigator sitting in front of you on your couch.

\- He's had a blood transfusion in the last few months. I wanted to know the detective.

\- Well... - Said the thoughtful man.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said...

And when was that? I wanted to know the bald detective...

-It's been a year and a half my last full exam.

And they looked at each other.

Could you give me the address? The detective asked.

And he did. No problem.

And he got up and went towards his office and came back a few minutes later...

And so he said goodbye and they left...

And so the detective, Bee Z, looked toward that huge house, his case involved something suspicious...

And everything was connected...

Hello, Mr. Philips. " He said. I'm an FBI detective. " He said.

\- And I got a visit from some of your colleagues. "He said, and then they shook hands.

\- I'm from another department.

\- Did you make a trip before the business trip? He asked.

\- Business trips only.

What about incidents, or visits from relatives? He questioned.

\- Not that I remember, but there was an accident. "He said.

What would that be? Questioned the detective.

\- A year ago before I made my last antepenultimate trip to Japan. "He said.

\- I went to the asylum where my father lives. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the tall man in the black jacket.

I was leaving my father's room. " He said.

"And that's when I didn't realize it, but the floor was wet. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. - Keep going. Encouraged him.

"Me and the nurse fell to the ground. " He said

\- And I cut myself pretty bad. "He said.

And where did it go? I wanted to know the hairy detective.

And he lifted the sleeve of his blouse on his forearm and there was the five-point mark on his forearm.

And in addition to some minor scars, though not fully healed.

\- But... - Tried to tell a detective.

\- They were more concerned with lawsuits than anything really. "He said.

\- The fall made me fall breaking all the products and ampoule that was on the table with him the nurse fell with me. " He said.

\- And what happened next, Mr. Philips. "Said the other detective.

\- And that the nurse was taking it with him.

" He said. " There were samples. " He said.

\- There was culture.

"Glasses that cut off my two arms. " He said.

\- They ran me to the infirmary. " He said.

I get that. "Said the detective.

"They applied contagious drugs. " He said. They cleaned up the whole wound.

And he was one of the falsely accused that after Lupus's evidence they were cleared.


	232. Chapter 232

40

There were 15 shareholders gathered alone around a triangulartable, and they were caught, again in a failed escape attempt.

And heands had documents at hand and by themselves were dealing with business there,, but across the company who was the majority CEO was Bruce Wayne...

Some of these shareholders had their own departments at their disposal and assistants who worked for each of them for more than 7 years...

And it was they who helped these people in meetings at the time

And were assistants and or even and even if Wayne Interpreses is a multinational still with a CEO who is not always in front of business and sometimes he does not appear in meetings and when from time to time appears ..., well, he sleeps in some meetings...

And it is to be imagined that he is not present and often does not even know how much the company earns and following the line of thought ...

\- Well, gentlemen, I believe that if we formed an alliance and didn't do it differently if we bought or vetoed our stock for him it wouldn't make a difference. "said one shareholder.

" If selling some of these shares in times of crisis would make no difference to anyone.

He said a man on the right. So I don't have to worry about Lex Corp. shares? - Questioned in a short sentence.

It's okay with me. "said the mentor and creator.

And then, in the meantime, a week before...

A Russian programmer...

He was involved in the collapse of a major cryptocurrency broker...

And he was a legend a ghost or something worse the man was nobody...

And he didn't exist and appeared as a Trojan horse and was a mysterious being that arose a few years ago...

He unlinked the schemes of one of the most secret prisons in the world even though he said prison didn't exist, some of those people you'd say exist or weren't simply responsible for dismantling secret schemes and plans of a place you've never heard of...

It was something like the great sanctuary...

Children who heard experiments that never knew to be true in a training room...

In the United States now...

Many mobsters who existed in Gotham, although they remained from the reign of Falconi and Maroni and even moxom they had inherited their inheritance...

And they even kept their numerous living branches of their interest on their arms loans that they always sold...

And there weren't some crazy people who just went and robbed these powerful men's bank, not that it hadn't been done anymore, but there were already crazy people who wanted the circus to catch fire...

And among these madmen there was the joker, if he does once two makes two makes three and always does...

If it was repetitive, it could work more than once...

Somehow that man knew how to say there was never anything between Moxon's secrets...

There was a mobster who no one knew if he was still alive or dead, but he had disappeared at 16 he was the man that the other mobsters when they wanted to hide a secret...

His name was Maximus, and the mobster everyone was looking to be the man who kept the security of secrets was Carnivale...

Mafia inheritance included money, were rare after a truce in the name of an ordinary bat, some have already paid some mercenaries to eliminate gotham's bat.

And to no avail, but there were attempts, there was a constant battle that they came close almost destroyed Gotham, but they could not...

And some of these men just repeated the great deed...

And it was already beaten...

There was even the so-called janitor...

The janitor kept secrets that normal banks couldn't keep...

And well this janitor from another school, who was on death row for over 30 years of appeals was released.

A few years ago, before the old mobsters' guard disappeared, the janitor kept secrets and the place was always hidden, they never heard of the place, there were rumors that existed in an underground suburb or in the place that they would never say where it was...

And when Max disappeared the secrets he kept disappeared with him.

There were rumors that more than half of the secrets of corrupt businessmen and ghost companies and criminal groups had their belongings stolen, not any belongings, but there was something linking the robberies, specific robberies over periods of time, from time to time...

It was not difficult to find a man faithful to the Joker, among these men faithful to the joker, there were several factors that some died without taking into account the factors, which were simply fear, fear, love for relatives who would really suffer if they betrayed them ...

And there were witnesses, but they didn't serve anything, there were no other reasons besides that each of the mobsters were specific victims of specific robberies...

Including Crane, Joker, Falconi, everyone in general had the right arm in particular men who would be very afraid of the way they would be killed if they betrayed these people...

But never, they would take a gang directly to four banks in four cities at once and take hostages in the middle of the day and very busy...

And at this time on a busy day customers and many of them, at various strategic points between the borders of Star City, Central City, Metropolis and Gotham City...

There was what was better than a simple robbery was not a simple robbery, but kidnapping relatives...

And there were the bankers responsible for specific bank tellers that were stored in valuable goods and jewelry, but there was more and that's what they would be looking for...

And on the other thought, what was the best plan that the real strategy would make them win...

Among the four banks located in each of the cities, there was no bank but the bank outside the agency that would be real specifications even though they were better than simple headache for mobsters...

They could be any mobster, but they were the main mobsters in each city specifically they...

And they were manipulated without realizing it.

And every one of the bankers who were there...

One of luthor's bank employees was one of those places that served to divert and launder the villain's dirty money on specific things that they wanted specific things...

He was a thin, tied and grizzled man who

And he already had two children and one of Lloyd Thompson's employees was 15 years away at the bank, plenty of time he always saw being impassive was the only place Lex Luthor frequented more at specific times, of course...

And he picked up his cell phone was sitting at the table between typing his days after his jovial slack and Lex Luthor had left the bank 15 minutesago.

And when he took his cell phone and when he saw that he diverted his attention from the computer in front of him took his wallet and told a colleague...

And it was him and two other employees and two security guards, they believed that nothing would happen to luthor's bank, mainly because they lived in Metrópoles in the city of Superman...

Then one went out to lunch and then the other would be leaving and soon Lloyd in turn said.

\- How about everyone goes to that store across the street and bring the candy that everyone likes...

A woman said.

Which ones do you want? "He was one of his colleagues, tall and fat.

Everybody, everybody. "said he.

And he pushed each of them toward the door.

And coffee for everyone is on me...

Lloyd was a good man, there are rare ones who are like that and work for Luthor especially these days...

And then they left...

Being pushed alongside security...

And the FBI didn't know anything, and they knew as much as the criminals who had suspicious transactions...

And when he was about to leave the younger man heard a new message he picked up his cell phone five minutes after they left he went towards the entrance gates and opened them...

And the same men came in with a skull mask and there were ten of them...

And armed and dangerous, by the way, they went directly towards the vault, were not specific they were with pills in their hands and watched around them they went towards the small drawers...

And he opened each of the ones they pointed out and the safe too, they could take all the money, but they didn't, exactly $150,000 and some specific drawers not all some...

And when they were about to leave when one of the security guards came along with a woman who was coming back with various sweets...

And at this point he shot, but hitting the kevlar did nothing but shoot back and straight to the security chest, falling to the ground and bleeding, when then the woman falls screaming in tears they pointed the guns at her falling to her on her knees on the ground...

You've come across Superman twice...

And he'd show up on the other side of the bank window when he stopped specifically in front of them...

And when they were going to blow towards these men, there was a bullet behind them shooting in their direction and in their arms and legs...

And it wasn't just a bullet, but kryptonite...

And he fell there at that time, they didn't shoot at his vital points, avoiding everyone enough to immobilize...

The police, as usual, they showed up there and in the trailer looked like the reporters looked like the branch of the modern world of gossip...

And after ten minutes it would be that only the emergency and the rescue would take half an hour... to appear...

The cops and reporters and what they both heard on line 9.1.1.

It was simple for reporters to hear the wounded Superman...

And for the cops and Luthor were similar...

Bank robbery stole money...

White woman in danger...

And the FBI soon got on the case...

Helena Bartinelli was the daughter of Hélio Bartinelli, he came from a long line of gotham mobsters...

Helena's uncle named Theodoro Bartinelli, in turn, had a bank.

Your whole family lost everything...

Theodore he was two days before he was killed in the ambush was kidnapped and forced to hand over all his secrets to the men...

And he was held by the men in the skull.

And no one knew while they were holding him captive.

They were smart and transferred all their possessions to somewhere without precise knowledge and forcing him into a spiral of death and violence all over the city...

And there was a rumor that circulated the streets in the meantime...

And some criminals have heard the rumors...

And he ran down the street poking through all the rival territories...

And he was persecuted and that before he was simply killed in an ambush between another rival mafia clan he simply had a daughter who was sent to a shelter...

And around them and took all the secrets and everything that was of value and he was sent...

And while chasing the mobsters all over Gotham City they stormed the banks of rival mobsters and bankers to Bartinelli and with the help of some employees they opened the safe boxes and took what mattered most...

And force her to hold back the bleeding...

And they searched his pockets and tied the woman and he and they left...

And when that was repeated twice, that was more than the FBI could say as too much of a coincidence...

Two family parents who had returned home one from Star City one from Central City...

Actually, after you stole... Metropolises of... all the major super heroic cities in the United States, including Metropolises...

A few hours after the shooting ended, while analyzing the many crime scenes, they realized that the man was trapped in handcuffs and tied to the wheel at the wheel at the time.

And they collected statements that in an alley on the last corner amid the chase all over the city one heard a shot inside the car and someone jumped out of the car...

And minutes later he crashed into Walmart and was cornered and ambushed the car...

Several cars stopped in front of the car as they left and approached opening the driver's seat door the car exploded incinerating many of the surrounding criminals, in addition to the street and the gas pipe...

And while that was a bigger problem, the bosses weren't killed, but the mobsters' wives and brothers and they sent a message...

And amid the attacks of all major cities between attacks they invaded a bacchus and were approached on the way out by Superman.

At FBI headquarters, Lex Luthor had contacted some acquaintances and, in turn...

They communicated and there was a meeting...

And in the midst of the investigation into the robberies in Lex Luthor's safes...

And it wasn't the same people who were approached, plus two employees who stayed in the next robberies.

And when they arrived five days before the bank was robbed...

These two men dressed in black with skull masks and black boots his clothes are kevlar that he can see...

Jonathan was taken into FBI custody and took his testimony and asked questions in the middle of an interrogation...

He was a tall brunette man in a black suit at the resource center and a branch in Metropolis and there in the midst of people in suits who heard in the midst of questioning...

\- Jonathan - Said the dark man...

What can you tell me to help us...? You questioned the man in front of him sitting in the interrogation room of the square...

I don't know much. "said he. But I know Mr. Luthor he was always visiting the bank. "said He.

He's a businessman. "The man said. He does that.

\- But he does it outside opening hours. I told you, i don't know.

\- Again he's a businessman. - The FBI agent said...

Yes, I'm sorry. "said he. And always almost at closing times and always goes after the safes that were stolen... - said.

And it all happened like he reported.

And Jonathan Parks, of Central City, saw that his wife was tied to the chairs in front of the kitchen door seconds before closing the doors he belatedly realized he should run away..., but it was too late.

And turning the door and closing with a bang...

And he and punched him practically falls he is a small man, after all compared to the well-built muscles of this big man and he punched him once more.

Practically unconscious, he is dragged down the aisle toward the kitchen next to his tearful wife, and he is also tied up...

And that's what happened...

I woke up in a dark place received a disposable cell phone in their hands after the daughters were kidnapped and were returned after helping in the entrance of the bank of Metropolis...

And while there were many other banks in the same scheme, Central City two bank robberies, the heroes also failed to stop the theft they were prepared for it...

And it was as if the whole street 100 meters from the bank had covered with a sticky and sticky substance that trapped the Flash...

Star City had a lock something like a barrier to... Apokolips preventing heroes from shooting...

But it didn't come to a confrontation, it was only four times that in four different periods they had four encounters with four different heroes...

But they were prepared and never came to face any heroes directly...

There were algorithms that would be well used and very interesting.

And there were six men dressed in black with long hair and dreadlocks and black skull masks...

And they all split into white vans with black lines and specifically going into the seats...

And they held them all hostage...

One of the businessmen who has a chemical factory, which were found inside a tank...

He was missing he was really well regarded was a man without many enemies and who was married had a huge network of chemical and pharmaceutical ventures ...

And he was one of the partners and shareholders of Wayne Interpreses.

And he was found six months tied to a rope and a weight tied to a tank to him and then he was cut mutilated head trauma and had several abrasions and cuts all over his body to submerged water in a clogged drain pipe of a company near the pier.

Penguin was specifically sadistic about punishing his henchmen when he found out they would be betrayed... or were betrayed...

And if they came to find out that someone or any of their henchmen would betray them well, praying wouldn't do any good...

Running or staying the alternatives were not good, if there was clear...

And there was no retirement or how to escape the criminal worlds of these psychopaths...

And amid the FBI investigation into the Pentagon's intelligence saddles on top of any half of the computers were hacked in front of everyone...

It was now or never, but it never was anyway...

Rodney, a blond man, was one of those responsible for the system when he noticed in the middle of the café that he noticed when he received a message fifteen minutes after a warning that his computers were hacked and hacked he ran toward the computer...

Anyone would despair when the Pentagon computer was hacked...

And he went on and on using all the means he could at that time, and the map indicated and literally flew all over Europe to Ukraine and didn't stop there anywhere...

And the damn machine that the hacker sent the middle finger drawing to him.

He gave up on Moscow...

What did they invade?

And he called his superior...

And what did they steal? I wanted to meet your superior...

Fat man 50 in beer belly.

\- Bills... - Said one of the coaches...

What kind of accounts? I wanted to meet a third party.

\- Million-dollar male accounts. I told you, i don't know.

Some millionaire man...? !" he asked.

\- There's no account... - Said one of the men involved in the investigation...

\- They were suspected men involved with the mafia with trafficking, money laundering...

And that's dangerous? " asked another man...

And a better detective was with Abnegy's contacts with contacts with informants and businessmen around Europe and some cedes in the United States...

Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Sweden, Bosnia demand in Kyrchitão...

It was not impossible, but it was very difficult, there was a chance to find the hacker Aranea he was a ghost and left signs and marks on all the sites he accessed...

Recently he hacked into some computer systems and companies...

There were also traces that this ghost left when hacking into any computer were always those who were famous for embezzlement, financial crimines, illegal trafficking...

The Dark Knight searched and secretly followed the tracks of this ghost was...

He saw where it all started...

The first contact of the spider was in Sweden around 2010 this was the recent and the mark of the spider...

And it all started in the city of Sweden soon spreading throughout the country and then throughout Europe...

He started revealing about high-profile rapists...

And the contact and connection between the former KGB agents...

Starting with an unscrupulous businessman who was a drug dealer...

And this drug dealer paid for his freedom and that he can see that he was threatened claims to have been contacted...

And he had been blackmailed.

Not by anyone specific...

That place was strange his kingdom was vast, out of his means of weapons and drug trafficking and prostitution, negotiating branches...

And he may have contact with that particular man he charged 10 million euros for information...

And he found out what was so interesting...

And he was king of rape in the human sex slave trade...

And he had many contacts and a lot of people on his payroll...

And among them were politicians, prostitution houses, police and businessmen...

And he has a select group of allies and enemies and among them were other unscrupulous businessmen.

The ghost of Spider who had on the web a secret organization with several people who were involved among them...

And what did they have in common?

He had seen this a few years ago among the comings of various businessmen and shell companies...

And he followed some drug dealers each between the sale and the drug trade that were sent and transported around the world...

There was one drug dealer in particular that he could see anything he could say in private.

Vigilantes something other than being similar as a prostitution ring that, in theory, would remain in the mute...

And the shadow of the bat that he saw those secret agents of ruin around...

And some people were sent around the world where they were meeting with alleged social workers and people who were supposed to adopt children by legal means...

And in total they became famous that fell in the media there was a cpa social assistance messing with a contract of one million a year in social assistance that had international donations some certain social workers were involved ...

And these agencies received donations from businessmen and these various companies involved in the alleged murders that there was no evidence...

On approvals and denials of services that benefited fraud and tax evasion there were suspicious files evidenced...

And there was a branch in Gotham City anyway...

There was a woman who was found dead and had contact with other social workers...

And with unscrupulous businessmen and in particular there was what he noticed a gang and a cartel within some companies and among them there were also in Gotham Metropolis and Star City.

And what these murders and robberies had in common...

And the murders took place on holidays, and the bank robberies a week before and a week after the holidays...

A few years ago, at Club Kids, there was a family of people who were accepted from themselves...

There were many contacts and several people with suspicious calls...

And he knew that in addition, these businessmen would have secret lives...

And he hacked into the computers of businessmen who in sthesis fell into people's mouths

This hacker

specific was a man named Vspertilium Andxspiravit Nigrum Ranea was a previous organization that had contact with these spiders and these organizations...

And among the investigations, there was a businessman from Ukraine...

And between these entrepreneurs and their partners and the various organizations they could see that there was a large criminal organization.

Investigations by some previous detectives into the disappearance of Alyuva Petroyia she had disappeared more than 15 years ago...

There were several investigations, and among these men who were investigating was one of the most famous hackers he could ever meet...

These were one of the most powerful men in the world, and one of the most dangerous, but he was not alone, his daughter was no longer seen...

Following the trails of Alyuva, she was seen one last time before disappearing on the day of a family party...

And there in several records there were similar cases apparently within the Yvankov family...

And they had connections with other companies around Russia and Germany...

And even among the family she would be the only descendant

of Akovit and he had an empire and they were suspicious and dangerous men, and they were men who could not be blackmailed openly who could not openly seek the police openly...

What he can see is that one of the businessmen openly in Russia and around the border with another country and in the middle of an investigation...

And they realized that a communications entrepreneur and president of several Russian intelligence and security companies received a visit from the FSB...

Charged with tax evasion and embezzlement... but no evidence.

There were some allegations and they were suspicious as to the origin...

And some businessmen when hiring lawyers in the plural, claimed when they were called to testify suspected of the allegations and if these wiretaps were made legally ...

Going in this profile were discarded some evidence, but that did not stop him from falling into the mouth of the media and all the shit hitting the fan ...

The welfare scam and there was a company dealing with this social security information and sending funds to orphanages...

And it wasn't just orphanages under government command, there were several suspicious ventures...

There were questions about the veracity of the facts and the origin of the information as the legal says...

Some FBI officers and agents who were called to an Internal Affairs meeting for certain informants, very suspicious...

There was a table at a meeting about certain suspicions...

And in their investigations they could see that there were in these LGBT nightclubs that attract a lot of people with secret lives...

Women and men in black suits a man who bordered on the 50s, gray hair and skinny he was white and was giving ass food there...

Some exactly 15 years before the end of the old mafia guard around 1990 there were a series of murders...

And these unsolved murders happened on holidays...

And the men who were waiting for that exact moment when it all happened...

But they wouldn't kill anyone, but the old-school mobsters...

There was the origin of several shits happening at the same time...

And they realized that the vacation killer... Well..., he's back...

And yet it continues to kill... and continues to kill businessmen and people who would be involved with such bureaucratic issues...

One or two alleged bombs that had disappeared, a long list of bank robberies of mobsters and unscrupulous men, but unscrupulous men with many important contacts...

And a long list of disappearances and kidnappings of people as important as the Queen of the Sabbath.

This spider organization had been information in the media under the failed pretext of blackmail over huge amounts of millions of dollars...

And they didn't negotiate with these people and what didn't...

And there were a lot of strange criminals who had contact...

And among these contacts there was a huge amount of money that seconds some sources would be a meeting point between some organizations...

And it was a week-long period of smuggling and illegal entry of money embezzled from some criminals...

And when a few years ago criminal the clown of crime arose a greater concern about hiding money for criminal financing and resources to maintain power ...

And the fact that simply keeping a huge amount of money in a single point easily stolen would be even more troubling in sending money and having resources and transportation and reliable people to keep that money...

And among these people known there were four businessmen and their assistants who would come directly to Gotham to deal with the money..., but something happened...

Safety was paramount and its commitment even more important...

And the specific businessman, in turn, came from a plane in Aviv was kidnapped among them were Jews and four European businessmen from four European companies...

In the past, there was drug trafficking in nightclubs that were controlled by security guards who paid for the police officers who were supposed to keep away...

There were salespeople in these clubs who were the same ones who frequented the clubs...

And those who sold to these people who also used it well were the traffickers and traffickers who crossed borders some were Colombians and sometimes the routes came from the other side of the world.

And they were more specifically in Europe, Russia, Ukraine, mainly ecstasy and some more expensive drugs from people who were richer and with little more money and resources...

And who were the funders themselves who used resources and financing of embezzlement of funds from illegal funds and companies...

And that's when these unscrupulous businessmen crossed men and a search for facilitators with contacts at the borders of Europe, with the aim of going on private planes that could be free of fees, and who would not enjoy the supervision of Customs...

There was a rumor of a large amount of money, but they knew that even if there was something concrete in that exorbitant amount of money just by nightclubs.

And there's nothing to prove that these entrepreneurs were involved in this, they were very respected and didn't find anything really true...

These Jews were kidnap victims in Uganda...

And there was a word from these men who were unrestricted armed men or even masks on their faces...

And they took these people to the Congo.

Supposedly a Nazi group...

And they were from Germany...?

Well, it was right there, there were several passengers who were Jews and the businessmen themselves were Jews their families were descendants of their children and they themselves went to Nazi camps in childhood...

And part of life was in captivity in Nazi camps...

And there seemed to be problems there, the men were considered problematic and seemed stable to the Nazis...

They spoke German, but communicated well in Arabic...

And they were in Aviv at that location...

There were several problems behind each other, murders of businessmen, two dead social workers, bank robberies around the United States, hijacking a plane with more than 150 Jews and four businessmen and their assistants there...

And supposedly there were informants saying that there was a magic box from the end of World War II at the beginning of the Cold War that can be used to destroy Russia or any part of the world if found by the wrong person, or wrong people.

They're going to think we're Nazis. You heard a woman speak among the men who were holding the hostages...

And unexpectedly they got on the plane and didn't kill anyone, even for Nazis and armed communists they were peaceful and organized...

It was two weeks ago that they kidnapped these people and among them were the biggest businessmen in Russia...

And that coincidentally were

important men that and they did not know, but they were part of the criminal organization and while they were being held hostage ...

And in the meantime...

And the company received a visit from the FSB

(Russian secret security agency) There were rumors that coincidentally they were revealed on the day of the hijacking of the plane...

And they were held captive and they were hostages...

Your secrets have been put in the media...

That specific moment between the kidnapping and a Russian symphony orchestra and the Russian ballet that Bruce Wayne traveled in the Maldives...

For days this kidnapping was side by side between falconry and embezzlement of funds and forgeries and charges of fraud and tax evasion...

In this period Bruce Wayne was charged with fraud and tax evasion, but his presence was not expected before the final milestone in Gotham City.

There were problems and schemes that could be revealed, their assistants form problems of companies...

And another dead man who was part of Wayne Interpreses' circle of shareholders was found dead in a retreat there was an arrow in his back piercing and crossing it.

And while one of the businessmen was being held hostage against his will in the Congo...

Some companies were well visited during the period of kidnapping of several of the scandals and various information of suspicious enterprises and movements were revealed...

And four of them were one of the minority partners and shareholders of the four subsidiary companies that were visited in the middle of their visit to the company.

And in Europe, it's specifically in Russia.

Two of them who turned over the organizations that were there and the employees of the supposed government tax department...

And they took what they thought were sent all right up then, but it didn't look good...

And to top it off, they took him into a building and handcuffed and arrested and they didn't suspect, but anyway...

And they saw that they should deposit the equivalent that would be related to taxes...

And it all came out and all his assets when he was deceived by scammers pretending to be AGENTS OF THE DEA and FSB...

And in the meantime, a detective sought information about a family of dead undercover agents...

And while they learned that their prodigy son disappeared in the middle of the Cold War...

Supposedly the scientist who had contact with the agents who were burning and filing in the post-second period of war...

And he can see a secret agent, the photos and files of a boy who no longer existed, the data said that the scientist disappeared from the bodies too, but witnesses of former secret agents were responsible for the torture of former KGB agents.

Certain missing KGB agents...

They had specifically well... Two of them who didn't show up exactly three months at his home, it was like... if he had never existed on the face of the earth.

No more than a few lost party videos that were participants of teachers that did not work out ...

A data company actually disappeared five months after it appeared on Earth, more specifically in Russia...

It would be six months of companies and investments and at the end of a year...

Well... It would be a surprise... as the cryptocurrency entrepreneur used to say...

Its investors were new entrepreneurs who invested and deposited money and cryptocurrencies over the months they were found at high-class parties.

And these people who seemed to be involved in these businesses were about two hundred and growing every day and all were being inserted into the business environment of big business where they had the promise of easy investments and quick return...

And they kept in touch by phone and or website where they accessed and recorded their bets, investments and bank deposits...

And in the end, one person spoke to other people, relatives friends, business colleagues...

And in the next six months to a year, they ended up leaving their jobs awaiting financial return.

And there was nothing more reliable said some.

And they said that these parties of very eccentric and interesting people were a place away from the historic center in a five star hotel...

There were four meetings were the same people, there were always more people in the middle of these meetings, but overall only in phone conversations and online bank account deposits.

For the first five months they got their money back and with that they kept busy...

One night, the man who claimed to be a businessman and collected information that he and his partner were robbed and their cell phones stolen...

The next night they made a statement and were making a record of a police report...

A few hours later, they kept in touch using personal websites and phone calls.

They had everything in the house in a huge detached mansion, very well taken care of for very well cleaned nothing turned into the clean house right without mess without thief the data of the only child prodigy at the age of five and his information and life data... weren't there at that location...

And they didn't exist...

There was an information and computer science and private intelligence company...

And they saw after two weeks of these robberies, let's say that many people committed suicide and received statements from police reports...

And these people weren't the only ones who were robbed...

And what they had in common, they were employees of all the companies in Russia...

Jeremy Stefan was in the same office packing assistants directly linked to Josias Moron he was one of the shareholders and partners of cimex companies was a technology and investment company and that made ventures and leases and had its own Carrier...

Not specifically in any Russian company, they were IT technicians and were in large investment and transportation companies...

Some of them were involved in weapons manufacturing and engineering...

Thabitha King was in the cryptocurrency package and soon saw an opportunity to quit her IT job of Wes companies she was one of Wes' shareholder assistants and soon spread the word...

And the company's earnings without knowing how much of his data for that entrepreneur he saw four times over the course of a year...

There was a security and spy firm that had its documents leaked a short time later and an information case in a failed attempt at blackmail and extortion.

And some of these companies had negotiations and investments, besides being affiliated to the government itself in construction contracts and public tenders with the government...

There were public tenders on the construction of enterprises and the sale of weapons to the army.

And without realizing it, they didn't give up their personal information, they gave them access to information from the company's computers...

And unexpectedly all of this resulted in a great spread that they

And a year was enough to hack into the computers of the companies and let them extract and transfer information from these companies...

And defense programs, these Russian companies were competing in bids and bidding auctions with several foreign companies, including Lex Corp and Wayne, as well as Queen and Power.

And he traveled to one of Wayne's branches in Russia and then to Ukraine some excursions in Moscow where he had contact with one of his teachers...

Tell me everything I want to know what I'm getting into. "said the detective...

And he had contact with him, this man was one of the businessmen and greatest assassins of the Soviet Era...

And when they realized that they were in contact with hackers and also with spies and thieves, they gave them social security data, passwords and access to their computers...

And in addition to the stolen money, they were the closest who had direct contacts with unscrupulous businessmen who held illegal businesses and were aware of all their blackmail, bribery and negotiations...

The Cold War and the impending hydrogen bomb they hid from these victims that didn't exist...

And he had contact with a supposed man who might find such a bomb of rumors...

And they saw that the police couldn't do anything...

The building and the mansion were empty these people disappeared, investigations led to a company of a building that was empty, the businessman or alleged businessman fled a long time ago without leaving a trace.

That money they invested disappeared off the face of the earth, and they never saw...

Some of the companies filed for bankruptcy and would not talk about them for long...

And only five of these companies remain in total, the smallest and least competitive...

Everything indicated to Lex Luthor, after all he was famous for being a super villain ...

And it was around more than ten million dollars and not counting the money transfers from companies that had embezzlement and had a loss of more than 50 billion in each of them...

But there was that you should just run and follow the money, but that money disappeared and you saw no news...

Even the most careful of criminals leaves a clue sometimes would be long and there is always the truth, but few discover...

And like I said, it was hard, but it's not impossible to track down the criminals in an hour, he ends up meddling.

And in his pursuit he thinks about it.

And eventually he ends up slipping he ends up being found or someone smarter blackmail him...

And in this case he...

And he was the wrong person, thought one day he wouldn't get caught.

And it wasn't that soon, and there are always calls, but they end up dying or being chased.

For a few days before Valentine's Day all the repetitive and specific numbers that usually did not receive so many calls fifty calls of the same number of more than five minutes and these numbers repeat...

And these numbers were being used in the other two companies...

And amid alleged assaults by former KGB agents who were disjointed at the end of World War II...

And this man he remembers that he really must change something before simply talking about his contacts...

According to documents obtained by some contacts he had in his mother Russia...

And he knew that Alexey Bilyuchenkovithy was in a key position in DEX.

And it was a company focused on the dynamics of information collection, and yet it was not ready, much less prepared for such a thing ...

And not even finding out who was the bastard who stole the information...

And this company was one of the subsidiaries that did not exist the businessman disappeared on the face of the earth ...

And he ran away as a way of saying that he actually sent a fuck to anyone who wanted to try to catch him...

And he applied for asylum in Moscow...

A lot of tips fall to say the least...

And this information company in the midst of the kidnapping that stopped acting in early February 2019...

Not to mention the ways in which

entering these locations and leaving clients without access to investments totaling almost US$ 500 billion (almost R$ 2 trillion).

And they were the fastest and most talented Russian hackers he could ever meet...

Stupid kid, just because you're good at computer science if you think you're great...

And the girls are lost there...

In the hills swallowing people in the air and in the corners updating as if there was no tomorrow...

And first he contacted them at Deep Web,and he can see that there were several platforms and forums aimed at intrusions and technology and he can after gaining confidence during a month of conversation.

And with the exchange of information he can find in a bohemian bar among several nerds who were there...

And seeing him for the first time was small was not even finished high school 17 years a prodigy with grayish brown hair with a shaved head on the right and the left had a long braid ...

And with a shaved tattoo on his head and blue eyes with painted eyebrows and makeup eyes...

And he was gothic black dress and full of chains with tattoos and piercings around his nose tongue eyebrows...

He talked more about slang than even he could invent words from someone's ass...

And his nickname was Jeko and his name he thought it best to say Jeko.

And he succeeded after much effort by convincing him to work for him and he was in the middle of a scam...

And he could take money and run away from home a few months ago when the police came to his parents' house to question him, he had already fled...

The boy managed to break into a private bank and transfer more than 100,000 euros to various accounts around Sweden...

The detective looked at that Russian junkie the rogue ghetto guy who was connected to an organization he found in internet aficionados and his fellow tech aficionados.

And he saw that there were more than Americans, in the end he intercepted the communication...

And he can use it to find out about the alleged organization that was hacking some computers...

And he saw him that the boy of the

beast had a friend fascinated cm technology and loved and he did not know that this amount really existed ...

But he managed to convert and recruit some retarded kids with a fascination with technology and hacks were hackers who began to be influenced by other idiots of technological terms...

And he gave a place for each of them to quietly invade and the technology needed to do so...

And there was the 14-year-old prodigy and Juubi and several boys scattered in that building that he had secretly bought under a false name...

And he knew he looked even more retarded, but they did their job, there were a lot of money-hungry people in the world of crime in russia's underworld who did everything for money...

And they intercepted a communication they learned about a new exchange of auctions that paid more for a new technology...

And they'd be in three days...

And what proved to be true...

And she would be responsible for controlling any technological weaponry and firing any weapon from anywhere in the world...

And he followed him in the midst of intercepting the connection and communication of a Russian scientist and programmer who sold his technology to the U.S...

And he was able to track were right in the middle of a conference at Pentagon headquarters, he was on the other side of Europe in his lab...

And showing and presenting application and revealing its newest technology...

And the group he created was contacted Andrey the scientist after he managed to see that the man repented ...

And he could control it, but he didn't know who was actually there watching his presentation...

And he as he had his group well hidden he was looking for this doctor and looking good he was an absent father ...

And he saw him going to teach at universities and contacted him five days before handing over the technology to the Americans...

This is a job for you, yes?

And he looked at a crisis of conscience...

And they met in a museum...

And what happened? I wanted to know...

Regret, maybe. I told you, i don't know.

Why don't you come back? I wanted to know.

\- It's not that easy, my face is known if I come back after I sold, I'll lose all series hunted and chased. I- I'm going to

said - Aren't you running away from a solution? I wanted to know.

Like I said, I need money too. "I can't just regret it and not sell," he said.

I need to sell. I told you, i don't know. And hide the technology. I told you, i don't know.

\- I know, very dangerous in the wrong hands. I told you, i don't know.

You're known for hiding secrets. I told you, i don't know. And for giving new identities. I told you, i don't know.

Work for me. I told you, i don't know. And I will be able to give you a new life. "said he.

Is that it? "I wanted to meet him.

\- You can see that by the rumors of the underworld I'm a ghost and you'd be a ghost too. I told you, i don't know. Another life another name. I said,

that I'm done with. I told you, i don't know.

It's my technology. I told you, i don't know. Do you accept that? I wanted to know.

And the technical convoy was following some soldiers and the other he was wearing vests in the middle of a deserted snow road...

And armed and properly safe, nothing and no one would attack the U.S. government truck...

And it was a deceptive ledo.

And he had robots and technology and several trucks on that road one

Big truck carrying cars in the opposite direction coming close and he saw him actually broke into a train weeks after selling his newest technology...

And FBI agents and a billionaire oligarch linked to the war with Ukraine he could make them think of him...

And FBI agents were inside that truck that he could intercept and throw a gas bomb in his direction and brake the truck right in the direction and all the cars came out thrown up and around closing the intersection...

And causing a stacking several cars were hit the cars that were transported fell with everything around and knocking everything around and with that closing any access to the escape ...

And then he threw tear gas around and sleeping around and all that before they had time to react some cars in the entourage were hit they got into the truck and shot the doctor in the chest at that moment...

And he can see that he really cared about it and took the computer were using all of them the skull mask and right behind they deleted all the information that was there and took the doctor with them...

Luthor was investigated and tax fraud occurred between 2005 and 2018 at least leaked information occurred as the branch of Lex Corp.

And he can simply pass the good doctor through plastic surgery to pick up a corpse and also undergo a full plastic surgery.

And then he can cut into pieces and put plastic bags he put them in the van and throw in front of the American embassy of Russia ...

And in his thoughts well, for now he wouldn't worry about it.

And the company was also linked to the victim of the cryptocurrency scam that was held in custody, its affiliate was one of the computer techniques.

Money you've never seen again in your lives...

And these clients between being employees being direct secretaries and assistants being responsible for the bureaucratic parts and access of systems of rival companies ...

And they were used and controlled using their greed, but they ended up in disgrace, at that time they were under federal police costs and if they couldn't find jobs as easy anymore.

Cryptocurrencies made room for more lucrative and less physical investments, they would never find themselves unless they saw what they were

four times in a mansion that would be from other entrepreneurs, and that was rented months before the meetings that, in turn, they began investigating.

And the gloomy world of cryptocurrency transactions in Russia in order to find out what happened to the money that disappeared.

The desperation of those who invested savings in coins and fear never recover the money and would never recover anyway.

There was the Queen Woman of Chaos who cheated along with thousands of investors and then disappeared and she was one of the supposed partners.

And they were one of those businessmen who found contact with all the victims and who disappeared along with everyone else who showed up at these meetings...

And this gave rise to Adena one of the guerrillas that emerged during the period of the first war and second war...

And she was a Jew who was looking for a way to rebel against the system that saw her family members die in the concentration camp...

And there was the period of the war of Ukraine and Russia...

Until the 18th century, the region was controlled by the Crimean Khanate when it was taken over by the Russian Empire.

This empire would have conspirators and usurpers and also enemies and opponents of power who would not agree to such rules or with the lords of the kingdom.

The Russians called the Region "Novorossiya", or "New Russia").

In the 19th century, with the industrial revolution, the region became important to the empire due to its coal production.

And the traditional family of Adena were the Jews Shara and Noah Chekhov was also from a traditional family, but who were Arabs and Muslims.

And even though the war was blind, he still fell in love with her through her in the gardens and museums, family restaurants and walking with her brother Gael.

Even against all odds, Adena and Noah got married...

And after several fights and family conflicts, but what won were the properties and well, after all they were rich and successful...

And it happened at the end of the first war...

And all when World War II ended and recovered at all costs using all contacts between Stalin's powerful government, the Shara retained their power, but the Chekhovs were originally from Russia and migrated long ago they converted their names.

And they converted over the years of war to Christianity and kept their lands and power confiscated from other businessmen who were Jews...

The population of the region has always been ethnically diverse, with a 1897 census reported that more than half of the inhabitants of donets were Ukrainian, while the Russians were 28%.

Other minorities included Greeks, Germans, Jews and Tatars and nothing and no one would know about it...

For much of the 20th century, Ukraine became a Soviet Republic.

And during this period came with them rebellions and internal conflicts had several difficulties, even with work, there was still oppression with him who came with normal and common problems over a period of time.

And during or until the end of the conflicts there were several major problems, such as submission and thinking that they could kill without being caught or with impunity or that there would be no one to stand up against...

And in this way, the oppression of the weakest arose and subjected them to established power as a place that would never be dissolved into a greater power.

During the regime of Josef Stalin, the region underwent a process of "russification".

And they believed they could dominate, control in search of power and oppress the population by subjuging people who lived in isolation without power in search of weapons...

And there were those who accepted and were subjected to regimes, but those who were even victims of soldiers among the victims and suffered all kinds of violence arose from those who joined the armies.

And there were more rebels, rebels and revolutionaries who emerged in search of equality...

And originally in the beginning they lived with wars, hunger rebellions and coup attempts and more rebellions...

And with that came the King of Red Snow...

He had many partners and oranges that he could because of the conflicts either joined him or had his assets and wealth confiscated...

And he was a redhead with long wavy hair and green eyes and white skin and goatees with long red and wavy chops...

And he was tall muscular and always wearing

expensive clothes and well dressed with a goatee model and and his identity was not known until the end of the conflicts he

could rescue several victims some children who would become his loose infiltrator giving weapons and them, daughters children and women and only survivors who had power of anger and fury, and these women and children would grow up in conflicts and these people who could be used in wars and some of them were placed as spies in the midst of conflicts and within the group known as red cloud were secret agents and the best for infiltration...

And being known for it because he leaves the red snow as he passes by and confronted everyone leaving the red snow through which the fields were full of blood and the snow in the periods of confrontation turned red.

And Uriah was the Lord's greatest opponent of arms, but he also had interests, and he was also secretly a lord of arms...

And that rebellions and conflicts arose in a period of destruction of rebellions that were isolated and grew as they arrived and lasted...

And with that came the generals emperor soldiers and lords of the kings of war who made money from the population...

And that the men who wanted to be able to turn to the gun lords...

And among them were Uriah... and while in the midst of the war between the opponents there were wars that intensified and these warlords between armed conflicts that arose around...

And that with it killed more than 2.5 million people among the conflicts that began to spread throughout Ukraine.

And he became the savior who sent men into all the conflicts in search of victims sometimes never really saw Uriah's face or really knows if he was the Russian businessman of a Ukrainian mother...

Rusification expanded, with schools teaching mainly Russian, in addition to the cultural repression of Ukraine.

Ethnic Russians began to arrive in the east of the country and by the end of the 1950s there were already 2.5 million.

By the end of the 1980s, the percentage of Russians living in Donets had already reached 45% of the population.

And with that the Russians did not know, but there was one of the greatest arms businessmen who played on both teams literally he invested with lookalikes and their shadows, soldiers and spies around the Kremlin.

And with that increased the conflicts that have expanded over the years into unprecedented conflicts and wars.

With the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, much of the population of eastern Ukraine was in favor of closer relations with Russia.

The rest of the country, especially in western areas, advocated greater integration with the West.

And there were great conflicts over excavations of the greatest gems being taken by Uriah from power in order to maintain power and finance some of his attacks and ambush around power...

In 1993, the miners' strikes called for a reduction in the power of the federal government and more autonomy for the Donets region.

Some miners were in Uriah's party better conditions and feed a form of better ventures and jewels that were blue diamonds.

And among the blind women who were so many victims of konoievithing soldiers he was a sadistic and unscrupulous man raped women and killed them sometimes threw them in the middle of the streets and houses burned and destroyed and let them die...

And one of his victims was the mother of Alexandra Dostoyevsky, who was Uriah's adopted daughter and equally blind to what they were talking about, but she was one of the leaders of the revolutionaries and rebel soldiers, but also a spy.

In the period 2004-05 the so-called Orange Revolution took place, with the population of western Ukraine protesting against Prime Minister Víktor Yanukóvytch.

And some may say famous for war crimes and among these war crimes, the power and notoriety of some leaders and businessmen who hunted their men among these murders were documented and photographed at the behest of Uriah...

And in the midst of this, the riches of the two men Uriah and Konoievithing grew both in obscurity and in the business environment were masters of arms and he placed Uriah inside the Kremlin, in turn, had thousands of secret agents at his disposal and acting secretly for and against mother Russia...

And that they made money from the wars, but in different ways, but it was Uriah who would win, even if Konoievithing fled, even though he was not formally charged as a criminal and seeking asylum in another country and being hunted by secret agents and people seeking Revenge...

And between conflicts between ideas and victims were scientists at the behest of Konoievithing and another who secretly had assistants at Uriah's behest...

The population of Donets supported Yanukóvytch (who was native to the region) and this man who was secretly funded by Uriah.

And if the proof of the situation of the political chaos of the nation, the people of Donets Uriah influencing Yanukovytch.

And this man began to call for a popular referendum to try to establish an autonomous Republic in the East or even a complete secession from Ukraine.

None of the ideas went ahead, there were many internal conflicts around the occupation of power and certain conspiracies for financial and political interests...

In 2006, however, Yanukóvytch returned to the political scene and his party became one of the largest in Parlamentand being funded by Uriah.

In 2010, he was elected president in a tight election.

That same year, his government passed a controversial language law allowing the Donets region to adopt Russian as a semi-official language, using it in public administration and even in courts and were more than enough in creating a broad and autonomous state responsible for its own interests...

Then, between November 2013 and February 2014, demonstrations took over the Ukrainian capital of Kiev and there were many men who grew up with conflicts even companies that would retain power that were former owners and former barons and these men grew up as mobsters and gun lords...

And the conflict caused both sides to become more powerful.

The protests spread and gained strength and became conflicts and rebellions in certain places there were deaths that some guerrillas and bombs of Molotov cocktails and with conflicts located and tortured and spreading and rising beyond some localized centers and becoming known as Euromaidan.

One of the main complaints was Yanukóvytch's increasingly friendly policy with Vladimir Putin, the Russian president. The ethnically Ukrainian population (77% overall), especially in the West, preferred a larger approach with the European Union.

And that's not what happened.

On February 22, 2014, Viktor Yanukovych resigns and flees to Moscow.

And Uriah returns to Russia, he also had some mining in Moscow.

And with the fact that he grew up with secret ventures and buying devastated land and that, in turn, he bought caves and coal mines, which were actually mining blue diamonds the most valuable and beautiful...

And so begins the attacks and attempts to kidnap attacks and attempted murders secretly perpetrated...

And while without knowing Uriah, in turn, secretly engages in the Russian and Ukrainian government, he becomes more intricate and deeply involved within the government and the spy sector.

And if not all of your agents have always been victims of wars that have been converted and selected as the best soldiers.

A transitional government takes over and seeks to distance itself from Russia and seek better relations with the West, especially to alleviate the economic crisis that has swept the nation.

In the midst of which Uriah continued to invest in him he retained the power to sell weapons on both sides, his ventures were secret and that they had no benevolence confiscating works of art amid conflicts in confiscated properties.

And these also served as scenarios in ambushes, wars, riots, conflicts and rebellions, with the death of all members of various families who confused landowners involved in the conflicts that continued to buy the land directly from each Conflict.

And at the center of espionage he made money and position always putting loyal followers amid strategic points of the Ukrainian and Russian government.

And he was one of the men who held power in Russia and Ukraine even after the end of the Soviet Union and the end of World War II.

In the midst of this chaos, another Ukrainian region where the majority of the population is of Russian origin, Crimea, asked to secede from Ukraine, he maintained power by centralizing the power of war, in exchange for maintaining internal conflicts between power and wisdom among other enemies who were pressured to be kept out of the Soviet Union...

Rusófilo's protests began and a crisis broke out and even if he used his dual citizenship with a Ukrainian mother and a Russian father...

And he maintained his status as one of the richest men that existed between Russia and Ukraine and who lived in the shadows with men and women like oranges and various properties and companies in third-party names and ghost names...

Russia responded by disembarking troops in the region and, with the support of the local political class, formally annexed Crimea (via referendum, although it was harshly questioned inside and outside Ukraine) and using Uriah's war power that kept power and espionage among those closest to it.

Most, if not 60% or 70% of military weapons, bid for companies affiliated with Uriah...

Attempting something similar to what happened in Crimea, where the central government in Kiev was weak in responding, the population of Russian origin in the east of the country began to protest en masse calling for the secession of the Donets regions of Ukraine.

Pro-Russia demonstrators seized public buildings influenced by another man and began to control entire streets and neighborhoods in Donetsk and Lugansk, where protests were more intense and secretly under Uriah's command.

And he created the population that he can see that arming those who had anger something could come ...

Some protests caused concerns amid red snow agents who were followers and loyal soldiers and uriah agents.

And meanwhile, another man was seeking asylum outside Ukraine and Russia in Moscow...

They were chased by Uriah's agents... and he decentralized conflicts and dismantled terrorist organizations...

In Donetsk, the Russian majority began to call for more autonomy and for a regional government to meet the needs of the people.

As the protesters' demands were ignored, the leadership of the pro-Russia movement met and on April 7, 2014 proclaimed the creation of the Donetsk People's Republic.

Twenty days later, it was Lugansk's turn to declare his independence and proclaim the Republic in his region.

And maintaining the power of companies that it can centralize power among the oldest and categorical and autonomous that would be used in aristocratic organizations and families that had the forge of traditional places...

Losing control of the situation, still in April, the government in Kiev reacted, and ordered its armed forces to launch "counterterrorism" operations in the East, with the aim of reversing the independence process in Donets.

And power was kept under control and Uriah spread power and his spies among these commands...

And he had had a clear of scenarios and also eliminate some people who knew too much...

Even so, the situation continued to deteriorate with heavily armed pro-Russia militias taking control of several cities and public buildings.

The Ukrainian government even accused Russia of instigating the separatists and even aramara them.

And it wasn't a real lie or real truth...

And it was one of those truths that would be enough to kill and between an old family and hackers were committed to finding out who the man really was and wanted to put the evidence in the allegations...

And the greatest detective in the world had a date with Uriah he'd make millions if he found out what Uriah wanted so badly...

And he kept the man with information and stories about what came next...

And he hired him, and even though he didn't need money yet a member and such a large and large sum for each of them to make him discover something.

And everything about this ghost hacker who caused six of the ghost companies he had in power to come into agreement was now in his sights...

And they had to keep their business in order...

And there was someone who was hacking computers and who stole one of the various products and information he wanted so badly to keep secret...

Several Ukrainian army units based in Donets surrendered or spontaneously switched sides and began supporting the rebels.

The east of the country then walked toward an open civil war that seemed endless.

And in the end, several warlords who were accused of crime fled even if there was the right end and ambushes around them kept their skirts tight while Uriah kept the conflict at bay.

And he can see that even though he was the best detective in the world so he could ignore other issues...

There was someone a good hacker who was invading and incriminating a lot of people...

Diverting money from companies and forming plans...

And if these people who were kidnapped on the plane from Aviv then he was holding someone out of curiosity they weren't just because they were Jewish...

And of course keeping Jew was fashionable anyway, it repeated itself other times..., but that's not why...

And the point was another...

And they had contact with Uriah, these were called of the four great lions...

And they were Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert and Klein Laprada.

And there they were being held hostage along with other passengers in Aviv.

And these were men known in Germany with direct descendants of the Jews imprisoned at Auschwitz and were the children of prisoners...

And meanwhile, elsewhere among several blows that have arisen...

And she was one of the assistants responsible and assisting the data and the necessary bureaucratic session in companies and subscriptions and that was directly linked to companies.

And at this point he saw that many people besides these four men one of the greatest Jewish businessmen still directs descendants of the prisoners of the concentration camps...

The plot begins in the Russian city of Novosibirsk in September 2018, whereRnand Bilyuchenkosaw former IT manager of a real estate network with several branches and he had several data...

And there was a lot of customer information that had data in their intelligence database...

And from a planned furniture maker and they keep me off the radar after narrowly escaping being arrested in Greece.

Six years earlier, he and partner Enzo Vindik, and he was an expert in digital financial transactions and kept in touch with the ghost of a man who found them...

And even at the time just over two years they kept in touch they had never met in person...

And the ghost knew he was a reliable man;

this by several companies that were always asked several times that they met on the internet and made a decision Described by friends as shy people who prefer computers to people, Alexander Vinnik and Alexei Bilyuchenko created a broker called BTC-e and became famous.

Like other brokers around the world, BTC-e offers investors the chance to use real money to buy virtual currencies.

And unlike other companies in the sector in Europe and the United States, BTC-e does not ask customers for their documents, which was attractive to legitimate investors, but also opened the loophole for criminal organizations launder money.

And the fact that he was a uriah's associate and kept in touch with his partners were sent several photos of Uriah's associates that he should not mess with and with whom he could talk to for information...

And he soon discovered that looking for all of Uriah's informants, and that he was half beaten up...

And what he knew about Uriah, he could find out all about or ask, but asking wasn't funny...

And he traveled to Ukraine there were some more isolated regions and people who still kept in touch who could simply know about this man...

There were still those who kept even older memories, there were also records that were still kept in the records, if notaries before the war of the first war.

It took a lot of visits, a lot of doors slamming in the face, everything to know about Uriah's past...

And finally he got...

And some families who knew Uriah's mother, her name was Medina...

And after knocking on several door properties on Uriah's family, he can find out about Adena.

And she had besides Uriah another daughter, but who died in the middle of the war supposedly, but he knew not, she was one of the daughters of the baby who supposedly died along with Adena...

And so he managed to talk to several people he can see that the ambassador's mother was actually a Jewish woman at the border with almost 98 years, in return was friendly and quite sincere and he can see that she was very communicative...

Originally, he would be the son of a Jewish mother and Muslim father converted to Christianity long before the war.

And she was blind... and he heard the woman say and how he remembered and he saw the picture and really she was a beautiful blind woman who came from an old traditional Jewish family...

The photos were not enough to revere her beauty...

Everyone believed she wouldn't be someone who couldn't do anything, but she did.

Becoming a blind pianist and a great singer, she sang the night on cold days and performed in concerts...

She was seen as the blind mermaid the most beautiful woman and even with three children it did not seem that she had really had any child in life, beautiful little and green-eyed lived...

And it was as if I could really see beyond his soul.

This woman would be left raped by Josef Konoievithig, according to some rumors...

There were photo documents and a former maid who can tell you this, the pictures of Adena and Konoievithing...

And Adena hid very well that she had three children, she was kept at bay from her husband's contacts, in fact the marriage itself was kept secret as a family agreement to keep status and money and their properties, she was kept on another property...

They seemed to be ashamed of him, as he can see in interviews and portraits.

And this occurred in the period when Adena sang and maintained her married status only as one of the servants of Uriah's father's house...

And he found out he was one of Russia's most powerful arms lords and migrated to Ukraine...

And she was killed upon discovering that she was Jewish..., but the story did not spread or simply knew that she was Jewish she was murdered simply by threatening to tell about the previous rapes and reject that man she had been cut and sliced ...

And he was stalin's ally... even if no one believed he knew anything...

Ukrainians were severely affected by Stalin's policies, such as the Holodomor, which resulted in rebellions and conflicts...

What about your husband? He asked.

Well, he didn't do anything, his kids were held by him, and Adena's killer took her to one of the employees' house and killed her with the servants trying to help, shot and killed her burned house...

And as for Uriah...

He knew it was his mother, but it should be kept secret, at that time he saw that the boy remained in the shadows following Adena and witnessed everything when he told him what the killer did years later...

And well, he came to commit suicide, but married twice as much as a woman died in an attack that no one

had to prove but believed it was at the behest of his son and in childbirth with his son died along and he realized unlike Uriah his father was not a strong man, was sent and fired by his family and the Kremlin and that his son Uriah took over everything and had the ability to beat his father by domain in the middle of a business meeting as he was witnessed

They had told everyone in the midst of servants and employees and some men his partners and shareholders that he wanted to keep power to himself and succeeded.

And your father committed suicide two years later leaving everything to Uriah...

And so Lev Krasnyy who showed up after the burning of Chekhov's estate when his mother had died, and at that time he was 8 years old and at 15 he took over the business...

And he was konoievithing's enemy somehow did not know about the children of Adena was a beautiful and much desired woman, but on the day that Adena was killed raped twice and set on fire they did not know about Adena's husband much less than she was pregnant or had children...

But there was Uriah

Chekhov For Years Ukraine

suffered several rebellions among these led by And among these dead in the midst of the red snow left to die appeared the red queens of the snow among them a blind woman that she was rescued by Uriah Chekhov the great king of the red snow was a lion with red jus and square chin.

His organization called him Regis Lev Krasnyy and whose organization was of the same name...

And that's how Uriah managed to grow and be able to solidify his power...

And in the midst of that between the attacks by the banks of the mobsters of the United States and the gang war between villains...

And he knew it was wrong, but he was looking for specific clients...

And these customers were...

They were the most loyal employees who knew about the shady earnings and deals and transactions that involved money laundering...

And they were looking for other people to increase the gains and with that the ghost hackers and their ghost spiders he kept control ...

And those teenagers grew up in russia's underworld and worked secretly for him...

And he always returned regularly to the United States for a period of time he traveled and returned and often kept the venture hidden...

And he's called the Red Demon...

And he was invisible working directly and secretly with Urieh and he helped him in his creation...

And this man who created the spider web began to grow and he piles up to invest in BTCI.

And he kept secret names on secret bases with false names he kept this organization for a limited time...

And according to the non-governmental organization Global Witness, in 2016, the company became the world's third-largest cryptocurrency broker.

And he knew that his plan came to an end he just needed a contact for someone informant within the intelligence of four governments...

Russia, England, Germany and the United States.

And with that he had his intention...

And he put in the name of each of these companions and friends of Urieh with false names and all that to maintain his true fortune...

And he knew that within the company that kept his parents' last name there was a cartel and four other partners and shareholders were mrotos...

And he hacked into the information...

And all this without the true knowledge of what they actually did he did it as a dark plan about the darkest secrets of society...

The two partners communicated online and only met in person in 2014, when the company's daily transactions reached US$ 2 million (about R$ 8.1 million).

In addition to the profits that were not added, he kept a role for Urieh and shared some royalties with those teenagers to keep his mouth shut...

And he kept his secrets and entrepreneurship kept sending some actions around Russia and being one of his shady businesses that he can keep away from the light...

In July 2017, they traveled for leisure to Greece, and they had a plan there were spies in the intelligences of each of the countries, they wet the hands of various agents and, of course, without actually the superiors of the agencies come to know.

And even though behind him were U.S. federal agents responsible for investigating international money laundering that he hid, and before they knew the money disappeared and he erased his tracks in seconds they moved the place leaving an empty building and erasing the name with false words that never existed...

The FBI suspected that cryptocurrency broker BTCI was involved in the concealment of funds stolen from another coin broker,

and other even more obscure companies that connected to these people who were nothing else used some members of the dead family for BMt-Inc. And these experts were supposed to camouflage the source of the money for 52 hours until the FBI could reach the company that when they looked there wasn't even a drawer or chair in a 22-story ghost company building...

And security experts also claimed that BTC-e was being used by a mysterious Russian hacker group called Happy Candy...

But it was another undeed that they kept there to see empty drawers and buildings with hostages tied up and sealed in beds for about five days drugged...

But they had family members trapped on the top floor of that building had masks hiding their faces sedated with masks...

An arrest warrant has been issued in the name of Hector Ivankov... but this man didn't exist was another dead end that led somewhere else...

And there was also no trace of a party on the Greek island when the Greek police arrived at these parties the previous nights, there were also several security guards and other people tied up in chairs and blindfolded...

And it was the relatives of several of the employees of each bank in the United States who were blackmailed and victims of several Employees of the American Mafia...

Surprisingly, there were security cameras of several FBI agents in the respective homes of these agents their families disappeared and were miles away...

And the security guards ended up in jail 24 hours later, they were as victims as any of them...

And they gave about five hours in advance to put their plans into practice by showing children and wives and mothers of Russian intelligence agents as hostages...

In a panic, an agent destroyed his laptop, threw it into the sea and boarded the next flight to Moscow which was where there was a runway of several hostages there when they arrived there...

There was one of the businessmen who ended up going bankrupt

in the midst of it in Novosibirsk, Luthor, to see astronomical losses that could lead to the bad idea that there was an immense precipitous drop in stocks...

And he called an urgent meeting...

What they thought... would do a great job on where they would take the money and where...

Only the big companies didn't collapse, it was only 40% of the shares that would mysteriously disappear...

And the conclusion in the midst of the shareholder meeting and the urgent plan for each of them...

And yet he decided to try to recover from the losses by creating another broker, named Wer, who also disappeared along with several employees... that looked like ghosts.

And before the FBI had time to close the site bt MI disappeared deleted from the system and any platform.

And he had some resources and could say that he would change some sources that were about the meeting...

And some companies in power of mobsters and unscrupulous men their creations given armaments and various negotiations and backups were transferred...

And all the patents and records were copied and disappeared, but he still had backup of the servers everything and more than everything disappeared ...

And in total four subsidiaries and five companies were literally the doors of bankruptcy with

million-dollar losses and nothing could return investments from some BTMC customers at this stage, according to testimony he would later give to the police and to which the secret organization had access...

And Lex Luthor and decided he needed protection.

And with that came the accusations of several Gotham criminals, in the midst of a widespread gang war...

After a month with several businessmen complaining and customers in Gotham...

The joker had several properties purchased south of Gotham, and among those deposits he had also received a shipment of money he received from the sale of his drugs.

And that around $50 billion came the first shipment of money would reach a sum of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars ...

And that money would be deposited in one of the hideouts he had south of Gotham...

And even if he could intercept...

And Joker had a henchman who's been with him since before he was a prankster...

And he was an old criminal from the time before the Batman villains gallery...

And he was called the Hot Stone Bob..., he was far away in the world of crime...

And he was almost 45 years old, but he took care of his health and was muscular with a red ponytail and a brown eye and a green eye...

And he was tall had children who saw him grow up in crime and was caught by Batman several times stopped in prison several times, but he was religious.

His wife was a low-looking woman and an evil woman who had dark skin burned by the sun...

And your wife was one of the snow girls who worked for Mr. Ice...

And they both have three kids together...

Ice in the middle of an attempted bank robbery was intercepted in the middle of one of the hideouts when they got there realized that the van had a tracker...

And they unexpectedly heard an explosion that destroyed everything around...

And they were frozen with an electromagnetic device...

And his brother-in-law who were two bald and pumped twins and polux were big, well-developed men called devastating twins...

And they were also a long time in the world of crime ...

They were tall bald and hairless with brown eyes and bodybuilders...

And at that moment in the midst of the gang war that caused great carnage...

And even when the vigilantes came together, they couldn't handle it...

And Batman didn't even show off...

And each of them worked for several unscrupulous mobsters and throughout his career he met many criminals...

And he would end up killing the wretch who undid him, in the first place, a man would be killed in the worst way if he revealed some luthor schemes...

And these days he needed a little more money, some villains didn't like to deal with them.

And that was it, but there were foreigners and also millennial wars that never ended...

Just like in the Middle East... Wars happen all the time and all the time.

And he thought that no one would find out and that he in his thoughts was secretly received for developing some chemical weapons war products that he recently thought wrong...

And right in the middle that they were unloading the money on that dark counter in the hideout...

And they came in with everything rendered and shot non-stop handing over to everyone except Dirty Mouth, a man down and overweight albino one of the former criminals who worked for the Joker...

And so he was the only one spared and when the joker and the rest of the gang arrived no one believed that he came out unscathed in the midst of the carnage that arose among those dead men spotted...

And for about 48 hours of torture after having all his bones broken and mutilated he was killed by the joker...

Some villains had to flee the Joker fighting for territory by attacking the Two Faces, a $100,000 shipment out literally usurped...

It was then introduced to Koromyev Olavitch, a billionaire living in Moscow was one of the interceptors, and he should wait for a signal...

It was one of the ghost's contacts...

And each of them was attacked in the middle of several occurrences...

And they had strong ties to the Kremlin and the Russian Orthodox Church.

And that they had contact with a cardinal from Gotham who was... Enzo.

And in the midst of these robberies and listen after two weeks of simultaneous attacks between all the villains and mobsters around the American state...

And they formed a truce...

Lex Luthor, Dereck Power, Roman Sionis, the Black Mask. Warren White, the great white shark.

Around the table was Crane, the scarecrow, Joker who to the general misfortune of the nation Moxon, Marone, Falconi, anyone still doubt that at the desperate moment the villains would not unite?

And they were fucked and caught up in their scheme..


End file.
